Sekiryuutei Supremo
by IzanagiOmega
Summary: Una existencia cambio la historia del pasado como lo conocemos, protagonista de grandes hazañas y victorias, su nombre fue olvidado en el tiempo. Pero tras siglos a reencarnado, en esta vida se volvió el Sekiryuutei y su nueva vida cambiara la historia antes prescrita... Esta es la historia de Hyoudo Issei, Sekiryuutei y Rey Supremo... El Sekiryuutei Supremo. (IsexHarem)
1. Inicio de la Leyenda

**Bueno me presento, aquí como un nuevo escritor...aunque ya tengo otra historia aquí pero es mi primer fic sobre DxD y siempre me ha gustado esta historia y la idea la he tenido por un tiempo hasta que me decidí hacerla...en este fic Ise sera fuerte pero no en exceso no esta al nivel de un Dios aun, se hará más fuerte con el paso de la historia ya que los enemigos no serán nada débiles...seguiré la trama de la Light Novel como base pero no sera leal al 100 %...Obviamente aquí habra Harem...que es DxD sin harem...sin más que decir comencemos.**

-Hola. "dialogo normal"

 _Hola_ "Pensamiento o llamada"

[Hola] "Ddraig"

{Hola} "Albion"

* * *

 **Sekiryuutei Supremo**

 **Inicio de la Leyenda**

La vida es como el viento…nunca sabes a donde esta ira o adonde esta te puede llevar. Un día te puedes pasar todo el tiempo del mundo luchando por tener una vida común y corriente pero hay ocasiones en que esta te otorga una misión…un destino del cual no puedes huir.

Hyoudo Iseei o Ise para los amigos era un niño común…su vida era normal, de familia normal…sin embargo, una noche eso cambió. Una noche, que había decidido pasársela jugando hasta muy tarde con sus amigos después de la escuela para poder olvidar la tristeza de que su intimo amigo Irina se haya ido a Ingleterra, regreso a casa sin imaginar lo que vería….

-Mamá! Ya llegué!- el castaño entro a su casa y notó que había algo extraño….las luces estaban apagadas…su madre nunca tenia las luces apagadas a estas horas…- Mamá?

Mientras avanzaba, el joven piso algo húmedo y viscoso….no podía ser agua….al bajar la mirada, a pesar de la oscuridad, pudo notar que el liquido en cuestión era sangre. El niño ahogo el grito que iba a dar cuando noto que el cuerpo de su madre estaba ahí tirado y era de ella donde el liquido se originaba….el niño cayo sentado al suelo temblando y derramando lagrimas….en eso vio que una sombra se le acercaba….esta figura tenía en sus brazos otro cuerpo…el padre del joven.

-Hmph….así que tú eres la reencarnación de ese sujeto….eres solo un mocoso…- Issei temblaba de miedo al ver al tipo que tenía en frente….este usaba unas ropas blancas y una lanza hecha de plata en su mano.- Tch, no hay honor en matar a un mocoso pero mi señor tendría problemas si te enfrenta algún día y serás un problema en nuestros planes….- El sujeto lanzo el cuerpo sin piedad a una de las paredes y apunto con su lanza el pecho del muchacho.- No es nada personal mocoso…el simple hecho de ser reencarnación de ese hombre es tu maldición.

Sin piedad, el sujeto atravesó el corazón del niño quien escupió sangre de su boca y toco la lanza con sus pequeñas en un esfuerzo vano de sacarla pero al sentir como el órgano cardiaco era atravesado lo hizo desistir….la lanza al cumplir su objetivo fue sacada del pecho del joven mientras este caía al suelo…mientras su sangre manchaba el suelo….

El niño pensó solo una cosa….¿que había hecho para merecer esto? Era un niño….no le había hecho mal a nadie….a NADIE….y un sujeto venía a decirle que debía morir….

-No…..no quiero….morir…..- el joven no estaba dispuesto a rendirse….aun no….debía de vivir….de repente, una energía oscura empezó a emanar de él….era poderosa y el sujeto lo sabía…

-No! Acaso está despertando en este preciso instante!?- preparando su lanza para dar una estocada más sintió una presión que no era nada normal…era casi como si pudiera aplastarlo todo…este cayó de rodillas soportando la presión de la energía mientras esta rompía todo lo que había…

Ise levanto la mirada y los ojos marrones miel que tenia fueron reemplazados por unos intensos ojos amarillos dorados…estos brillaban sobre la intensa oscuridad….una oscuridad que solo deseaba proteger a su maestro.

[Vaya…al parecer esta vez me toco un contenedor interesante]- una voz se escucho en la cabeza del chico.- [No temas…estoy de tu lado, nunca creí que podrías entrar en contacto conmigo tan pronto…debe ser esta oscuridad…a pesar de ser humano tienes potencial mocoso]

 _¿Quién eres?_

[Yo? Soy el ser que fue temido por los mismos Dioses y los Maou, uno de los Dragones Celestiales que robo los principios de la Dominación al Dios Bíblico, mi nombre es Ddraig, Welsh Dragon y llevo el titulo del Sekiryuutei]

 _Sekiryuutei….Ddraig…._

[Así es…y veo que estas en problemas….ese sujeto destrozo tu corazón y lo único que te mantiene vivo es esa energía oscura….déjame ayudarte. Reemplazare tu corazón humano por uno dragonico….te mantendrá vivo pero te volverás parte dragón…¿estas dispuesto a ello?]

El niño miró al sujeto en frente suyo quien parecía ya estarse levantando a pesar de la presión….miró los cuerpos de sus padres….no tenía nada que perder.

 _Hazlo!_

[Jajaja, excelente compañero! Ahora vive como un dragón y el actual Sekiryuutei, Hyoudo Iseei!]

De repente un brillo rojo emano de la mano izquierda del joven y el ojo izquierdo del joven cambio nuevamente….este se volvió un verde claro….un verde intenso…en la mano del joven se formo un guante rojo con dos picos dorados y una gema verde….

-Eso es! Un Sacred Gear!?- el sujeto se asombro de ver uno de los artefactos creados por el Dios Bíblico en ese mocoso.- Y es….no…no puede ser! Una de las 13 Longinus….Boosted Gear!

 **[BOOST]**

La voz de la joya incremento el aura del joven que ahora una mezcla perfecta entre negra y roja, esta era enorme, con solo una repotenciación el poder del chico era equivalente al de un demonio de clase alta o un ángel de 8 alas…el tipo trato de volver a tomar su arma pero fue muy tarde….Ise no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo vivir!

 **[EXPLOSION]**

 **[Dragon Shot!]**

Una esfera de pura energía de color rojo y negro salió disparado de la mano de Ise, su objetivo estaba inmóvil….solo pudo ver como el poder lo consumía y acababa con su vida sin dejar rastro alguno….la explosión de la energía destrozo parte de la casa y la explosión no fue ajena para os vecinos quienes no tardaron en llamar a la policía y a los bomberos….Ise cayó al suelo mientras respiraba agitado….estaba al borde del desmayo….habia vengado a sus padres y había intercambiado su humanidad por la oportunidad de vivir.

[Muy bien compañero….obtuviste la Boosted Gear al instante en su forma verdadera….pero, ese poder, quien diría que eres reencarnación del humano que todas las facciones temieron….je, será interesarte tenerte como compañero y no dudo una cosa….Serás el Sekiryuutei….no, el Dragón Celestial más poderoso que existirá]

Ise cayo dormido tras oír esas palabras mientras Ddraig suspiraba al sentir la presencia que se le acercó al joven.

-Vaya desastre ocasionó….es muy joven pero logró dominar muy bien tu poder….

[Es un chico interesante….debo de admitir que estos años como Sacred Gear nunca había visto a alguien como él]

-Hmmm, la facción de los Demonios logró salvar al Hakuryuukou y ahora está a manos de la familia Gremory…y yo creí que ese mocoso seria el Dragón Celestial más poderoso que existiría pero el poder de este mocoso me hace replantarme eso….

[Jajajaja….y que harás entonces? El chico no tiene familia…ese tipo mato a sus padres…..sé que no estoy en posición de pedirte favores pero….]

-Lo tendré a mi cuidado…el chico merece vivir una vida ¿no? También lo ayudare a controlar tus poderes y los de él…

[Gracias…..Azazel….]

El hombre tomo al niño en sus manos y extendiendo sus 12 alas emprendió vuelo antes que las autoridades llegaran, dejando solo la escena de un horrible crimen atrás.

* * *

Meses pasaron desde ese día….Ise despertó en los cuarteles Grimori, lugar donde los ángeles caídos viven…ahí, Azazel le explicó al joven sobre todo lo que necesitaba saber….la Guerra entre las facciones que casi destruye al mundo y la situación actual….la primera impresión de Ise sobre ese tipo era que….era un sujeto raro pero de buen corazón en el fondo….muy en el fondo.

Azazel le ofreció entrenarlo para dominar sus únicos poderes y los de Ddraig….el joven preguntó sobre su familia y el Caído le dijo que él se encargó del funeral….se hizo pasar como amigo de la familia y logró hacer lo que se necesitaba….su familia estaba en la tumba familiar de la ciudad de Kuoh…cosa que el niño agradeció….

Ise preguntó sobre quien era quien lo atacó, Azazel dijo que no lo sabía pero que tal vez más como él vayan tras él. El niño sabiendo que ya no era humano al 100%, aceptó estar bajo la tutela del Caído ante la sonrisa de este….

Con el tiempo, Ise se volvió como un hijo para todos en el lugar….para Barakiel fue el hijo varón que no tuvo y le enseño poderosa magia eléctrica que haría temblar a cualquiera, de Shameza el joven aprendió todo lo referente al combate cuerpo a cuerpo….claro que tuvo uno que otro hueso roto….De Penemue, la Caído más bella, aprendió magia de hielo y viento.

De Ddraig, con quien Ise se llevaba de maravilla y lo consideraba un amigo, aprendió el empleo del aura y la magia de fuego, que era junto a la de aire su especialidad. Ddraig le comentó al joven sobre su destino como el Sekiryuutei, la lucha que tendría contra el Hakuryuukou y todo lo demás….Ise se propuso a si mismo cambiar el destino maldito que los poseedores del Boosted Gear tenían y entrenó más duro para poder proteger a quien lo necesite…

El joven también obtuvo una fascinación por las espadas al ver luchar unos demonios en un Rating Game, un hobbie de los Caídos era ver esos juegos entre demonios, y le pidió a Azazel que le dé una espada y él entrenara solo si es necesario…. El Caído solo suspiro al ver la intensa emoción del joven y le dio a Ise un arma que nadie conocía ya que el mismo la había fabricado años atrás cuando aún era un Ángel Puro….Red Queen era una espada poderosa y su elemento era el fuego… a pesar de no ser sagrada podía matar demonios con facilidad y a Ise le emocionó poder tenerla….las primeras semanas fueron difíciles ya que usar el Exceed, habilidad del arma para calentar su hoja, era complicado….

Con el tiempo, Ise se hizo un maestro de la magia e incluso a escondidas de todos practicaba su control sobre esa aura oscura que tenia y podía añadir su poder en sus ataques mágicos aumentando su poder….A los 12 años, 5 años después de ser entrenado por Grimori, Ise despertó el Balance Breaker en una batalla que tuvo contra uno de los Cerberos….al parecer el animalejo estaba hambriento….

Después de eso, Ise se hizo más fuerte….fácilmente podía hacerle frente a los miembros más fuerte de Grimori, el mismo Azazel pensaba que el chico con solo 17 años era uno de los más poderosos seres en el mundo y eso que todavía no alcanzaba su potencial total….El chico aun le faltaba algo….una razón por la que pelear con más espíritu….Y eso nos lleva al día de hoy….

-Ise.- Azazel llamó al joven quien practicaba sus movimientos con Red Queen.- Tengo un favor que pedirte.- El joven detuvo sus movimientos y guardo su arma en su espacio mágico mientras se secaba el sudor.

-Qué es Azazel?- Ise vestía unos pantalones negros, con una casa roja con capucha, su camisa era negra y vestía una zapatilla con rojo y negro.

-Kokabiel….

-Kokabiel? Qué hizo ese cara de murciélago amante de las batallas ahora?

-Robó 2 Excaliburs del Vaticano.- Al oír eso, Ise apretó los puños con ira.

-Qué!? Pero hacer eso provocara una guerra! Miguel no ha hecho nada aun verdad?

-No….pero el Vaticano ha mandado a dos Exorcistas a recuperarlas.

-Je….como si solo dos pudieran hacer algo con él…es un loco pero es fuerte.- Ise tomó un poco de agua antes de continuar.- Pero sucede algo más….

-Perceptivo como siempre….Las hermanas de los Maous Lucifer y Leviatán están involucradas.

-Me estás diciendo que están en Kuoh!? Mierda….al parecer ese lugar solo atrae problemas…además si esos dos sis-cons se involucran una guerra será desatada y tildarán a los caídos como los responsables….

-Por eso necesito que vayas a detener a Kokabiel y lo traigas aquí.- Ise se señalo así mismo con cara de idiota.- Si…tú…mira, actualmente está el Hakuryuukou, el hijo adoptivo de Sirchezs ayudando en lo que sea que esté pasando ahí….también oí que Raiser Phoenix está yendo como refuerzo.

-Nah, a ese imbécil poco le importa la vida de los demás….solo busca ganarse el favor de los Maou para que convenzan a la heredera Gremory de casarse con él, pero tardara en llegar te apuesto que ahora se está tirando a una noble….de ser yo, lo habría golpeado hace rato. Y el Hakuryuukou….mmmm, puede que le gane a Kokabiel….según he visto es fuerte.

-Pero necesito que traigas a Kokabiel con vida…Ise, él puede tener una pista de los sujetos que te querían muerto hace años.- La cara de Ise cambió….una seriedad palpable apareció.

-Está bien….me debes una viejo…lo quieres envuelto y con moño?

-Solo tráelo….- Ise rió y Azazel no pudo evitar hacerlo también…Ise se puso la capucha y se retiro, Azazel intuía que este acontecimiento daría a conocer al mundo sobrenatural sobre la existencia del Dragón Celestial más poderoso de la historia.

* * *

En Kuoh, ya era de noche….Ise estaba sobre la edificación más alta sintiendo el viento que recorría su hogar natal.

-Ah….nada como el aire de Japón.- su mano izquierda fue envuelta por el Boosted Gear y Ddraig estuvo de acuerdo.

[No lo dudo compañero pero no sería mejor ir por Kokabiel de una vez]- Ise veía como la heredera Sitri y su nobleza contenían la batalla en un campo creado por magia…nada que no pueda romper.- [La batalla se torno interesante, el portador de Albion es fuerte y sabe usar magia aun nivel parecido al tuyo y también el usuario de las espadas pero Kokabiel les está dando una paliza]

-Admito que ese "Knight" tiene un Balance Breaker interesante….combinar poderes demoniacos y sagrados, tiene potencial.

[Si….espera, Kokabiel está!]

-No….el miserable lo dijo….- Ise afilo la mirada al ver como el caído revelo la verdad…El Dios Biblico estaba muerto….esa era la verdad que nunca fue revelada a ninguna de las personas en las facciones.- Ese miserable….no le importo romper el corazón de esa exorcista y esa chica.- Ise vio como la portadora de Durandal estaba de rodillas y la rubia demonio se desmayo de la impresión.- Vivir toda tu vida creyendo en algo para que luego te lo arrebaten….bien, me cansé…Vamos Ddraig!

[Adelante!]

El castaño saltó del edificio hacia el suelo y en pleno aire….

 **[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker]**

El destello rojo formo una imponente armadura de color rojo, gemas verdes y una poderosas aura…las alas de la imponente armadura se extendieron mientras el joven emprendía vuelo hacia la escuela de Kuoh….

Dentro de la barrera….Rias Gremory, heredera del clan Gremory estaba de rodillas…herida y cansada al igual que toda su nobleza….la noticia de la muerte de Dios los había golpeado fuertemente, solo Vali Lucifer….el hijo adoptivo de su hermano y actual Hakuryuukou seguía en pie….aún faltaban 10 minutos para que los refuerzos llegaran…

-Vali…

-Lo sé…es hora de que vaya en serio.- El peliplata estaba listo para pelear en serio, ya se estaba hartando de contenerse. Todos en la nobleza de Rias sabían del enorme poder del joven y no dudaban de que ganaría….Rias lo veía como un hermano menor y creía en él.- Vamos Albion.

{Al fin}- de las alas de luz, el Divine Dividing, una de las 13 Longinus, el Vanishing Dragon Albion respondió a las órdenes de su portador.

 **{Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker}**

De un destello de luz blanca, la armadura que era lo opuesto a la del Welsh Dragon envolvió al joven Lucifer….y este se puso en guardia listo para acabar con su oponente.

-Jajajaja! Al fin un reto! Vamos Dragon de Pacotilla dame una buena pelea antes de que inicie la guerra!

-Acabaré contigo…..!?- Antes de que Vali emprendiera vuelo este alzo la mirada al cielo al sentir una poderosa presencia.

La barrera fue impactada por algo y se destruyo ante la mirada incrédula de Sona Sitri y su nobleza….todos alzaron la mirada y vieron como un destello rojo pisaba tierra…el poder que emana el ser en cuestión era enorme, su armadura roja mostraba intimidación y respeto. Ise estaba parado en medio de Vali y Kokabiel, siendo este ultimo el que lo veía con asombro.

-Tú!? Que haces aquí!?- el caído hablo con ira pero algunos sintieron un cierto miedo….

-Yo? Solo vine a llevarte de vuelta Kokabiel, Azazel no está muy feliz con que hallas desobedecido la tregua de paz y amenaces con iniciar una guerra.- Ise le dio la espalda al caído y miro al que sería su opuesto como Dragón Celestial.- Lamento meterme pero necesito a este idiota vivo, no es nada personal Hakuryuukou.

-Acaso viniste solo por él?- Vali hablo algo molesto de que su supuesto rival lo ignore.

-Mira….mis asuntos actuales son con Kokabiel….ahora no tengo ningún interés en ti o en nuestra lucha, eso será para otro día.- Ise miró a las personas atrás del Blanco y no pudo evitar pensar en que las chicas eran muy lindas.

-Me ignoras Welsh Dragon!?

-Perdón que dijiste?- Ise miro al caído y dio unos pasos hacia él.- Sabes cara de rata….siempre fuiste un imbécil amante de la guerra…no solo eso, has revelado una verdad que todos han ocultado para mantener el equilibro y evitar un desastre…aun no comprendo tu obsesión por luchar una guerra que nos llevara a la destrucción.

-No hay nada que entender! Solo importa demostrar que nosotros los mejores! Nada más!- Kokabiel creó una enorme lanza hecha de luz.- Y no te meterás en mi camino Sekiryuutei!- lanzando su ataque, el joven solo suspiro al ver que las cosas serian por las malas.

-Cuidado!- Rias le grito al ver que estaba no prestaba atención pero se quedo muda al igual que todos….el Sekiryuutei había detenido el ataque con solo 2 dedos…..

-C-como?- Kokabiel tenía una cara de miedo…..su poderoso ataque detenido….

-Deberías de saberlo….

 **[BOOST]**

Ise repotencio su fuerza y con su mano libre aplasto la lanza haciéndola polvo ante el asombro de todos….Sona Sitri y su nobleza quienes llegaron a ver lo que pasaba no creían lo que sus ojos veian….el Welsh Dragon estaba presente.

-Pero….como? Rias! Acaso el Sekiryuutei fue atraído aquí por Vali!?- la Sitri le pregunto a su amiga de la infancia quien solo negó con la cabeza….

-No….dice que solo viene por Kokabiel…..- Rias no le apartaba la mirada al dragón rojo….algo en él había capturado el corazón de la joven de manera inmediata…aunque ella no lo sabia aun…

-Mi poder es duplicar mi fuerza cada 10 segundos….lo que me mandes, te lo regresare más fuerte….- Ise extendió sus alas.- hora de irnos….

A una velocidad divina, Ise apareció atrás de Kokabiel y de manera rápida le arranco sus 10 alas sin problema alguno ante el dolor y sorpresa de este, acto seguido tomo al Caído de los brazos y se los disloco para evitar que haga algo para finalmente lanzarlo al suelo. Kokabiel cayó con tal fuerza que un enorme cráter se creó y cuando intento hacer algo.

-Gah!- Sintió como el pie del Welsh Dragon estaba sobre su estomago y la fuerza de este lo hizo desmayarse.

-Tch….sabes, me perdí mi programa por tu culpa….oh bueno, fue una petición de Azazel a fin de cuentas.- Ise tomo al caído del cuello del saco para luego mirar a otro lado.- Oh, también me llevare a ese exorcista loco….puede que sepa algo.- El Sekiryuutei desapareció para luego reaparecer con el exorcista renegado en su brazo….nadie vio nada, su velocidad era fácilmente igual a la de un "Knight" y entendían que no era todo su poder.- Listo…me voy.

-Espera.- Ise se detuvo al oír a Vali atrás suyo con su armadura a un puesta.- Vienes así nada más para luego irte….acaso es todo lo que harás?

-Como ya dije….hoy no vine con deseos de pelear contigo….Vali Lucifer.- Todos se asombraron de que el Welsh Dragon sepa la identidad del joven.- Solo vine por este tonto….nada más.

{Tú poseedor parece un presumido Rojo}- las alas del Divine Dividing brillaron y la voz de Albion se escucho.

[No es eso Blanco, mi compañero tiene cosas más importantes que atender en estos momentos, no es nada personal]- La voz de Ddraig se escucho del guante izquierdo de la armadura mientras Ise sonreía bajo la mascara.

{Aun asi…jamás creí que nos encontraríamos de esta manera}

[Si….pero es interesante de esta manera…aunque siento que tu intimidación ha bajado Blanco]

{Lo mismo digo de ti Rojo…pareces distinto}

[Con un compañero como el mío…no me sorprende, nos veremos en otra ocasión Albion]

{Que así sea Ddraig}

Ise al ver que la charla entre ambos dragones se acabo, dio media vuelta y cuando iba a emplear vuelo.

-Espera!- Rias Gremory se acercó al joven en la armadura roja y el joven no pudo evitar pensar que la joven era muy hermosa…una figura perfecta, ese cabello carmesí, esos ojos….era una chica muy bella.- Por qué nos ayudaste?- Vali miraba la interacción entre ambos con sospecha, primera vez que veía a Rias interesarse tanto en un hombre.

-Fue un favor….al menos esa es una de las razones, otro motivo es que este idiota me cae mal y si no fuera porque Azazel me lo pidió lo habría matado, esta ciudad tiene cierto valor para mí y….- Ise miro a Rias, luego a la nobleza de esta que lo miraban extrañados, luego a Sona y sus siervos.- no podría permitir que chicas tan bellas como unas Diosas mueran a manos de este loco.- Todas las jóvenes se sonrojaron por el atrevido comentario del Welsh Dragon y este emprendió vuelo mientras Rias le gritó una vez más.

-Tu nombre! Cual es tu nombre!?

-Por ahora soy Ddraig, Welsh Dragon para ustedes! Nos vemos Rias Gremory!- Ise empleo el poder de sus propulsores y voló a una velocidad que lo hizo salir de la vista de todos dejando a los demonios cansados y confundidos.

\- Y ese quien se cree!? Es un presumido!- el único miembro masculino del sequito de Sona, Genshiro Saji, mostraba su malestar que en verdad era unos celos enormes al ver como el Sekiryuutei logró sonrojar a la imbatible Sona Sitri….todo un logro.

-Cállate Saji….tú lo viste….su poder es superior al de todos nosotros, tal vez solo Vali pueda hacer algo contra el.- la "Rook" de Sona, Tsubasa Yura le grito al joven "Pawn"…aunque ella también tenía la cara roja.

-Rias….- Akeno Himejima. "Queen" de Rias, se acercó a su amiga quien seguía viendo la dirección donde el Welsh Dragon había salido volando.- Estas bien?

-Si Akeno….lo estoy.- La heredera Gremory, acercó su mano al pecho al sentir su corazón latir con fuerza….

A los minutos, los refuerzos llegaron pero todo ya había acabado….Riser, el prometido de Rias en contra de la voluntad de la joven, estaba fanfarroneando de que el Caído tuvo suerte de que no llego antes o si no hubiera barrido el piso con Kokabiel. Vali por su lado se fue molesto al ver que su pelea fue interrumpida por el Sekiryuutei….todos quienes preguntaron quien derroto al Cadre se llevaron una sorpresa….El Welsh Dragon, había hecho su aparición en el mundo sobrenatural tras años de estar escondido….el día de hoy seria recordado casi un año más tarde como la primera aparición y proeza del Sekiryuutei Supremo, el Dragón Celestial más poderoso de la historia.

* * *

 **Ahi esta el primer capitulo, les gusto? Si es asi dejen sus reviews, si tienen sugerencia tambien, la historia sera como dije leal a la Light Novel en cierta medida, Ise aqui será mas serio en su trabajo pero un pervertido en cierto grado y que sabe ocultar muy bien...y antes que pregunten, no...Ise no se volverá demonio, debido al poder que tengo pensado para él ser uno lo haría más vulnerable...si tienen sugerencias para los Pawns de Rias escribanlos ya que la historia los necesitara, un dragón no se postra ante nadie y ese lema Ise lo mostrara mucho en esta historia.**

 **Sin más que decir nos vemos...no sin antes dar la lista del Harem de Ise...sé que lo quieren saber...**

 **Harem**

 **Rias**

 **Akeno**

 **Asia**

 **Koneko**

 **Xenovia**

 **Irina**

 **Rosweisse**

 **Sona**

 **Yura**

 **Serafall**

 **Gabriel**

 **Ravel**

 **Kuroka**

 **(En progreso)**

 **Si quieren una chica en especifico diganlo y vere como le hago...y no, no habra cambios en esta lista inicial, asi que ni se molesten en escribir que lo cambie.**

 **Nos vemos.**


	2. Encuentro con los Demonios

**Bueno he decidido actualizar este fic antes dado que he visto una buena recepción, antes que nada voy a aclarar cosas que he visto en los reviews y me parece valido dejarlo claro.**

 **Todos sabemos lo que sucede en el arco de Kokabiel asi que le veo innecesario escribir sobre este dado que sería copiar la historia original, con lo del entrenamiento de Ise, habra recuerdos y relatos que aclaren eso ya que muchos le harán preguntas sobre sus habilidades, un avance seria en el arco de Loki donde en una charla entre Baraquiel e Ise ambos recordaran detalles del entrenamiento.**

 **Con respecto al Harem, NO sera masivo...no pienso poner 30 o 40 chicas ya que eso si es ridículo y he visto fics aquí que hacen eso y con respecto al desarrollo de las chicas cada una tendrá su momento.**

 **Por cierto a los reviews me conformo con ver que haya gente que le guste la historia y la disfrute y la cantidad de estos no es de mi interés.**

 **Y respecto a Ise...no es un OP que sea salvaje, a lo mucho en este momento no podría hacerle pelea a un Dios sin usar el Juggernaut Drive y se hara más fuerte con los entrenamientos que tendrá.**

 **Aclarado todo esto y esperando que no hagan redundancia iniciemos.**

* * *

 **Sekiryuutei Supremo**

 **Encuentro con los Demonios**

La Batalla con Kokabiel marco un evento inolvidable en el mundo sobrenatural, la amenaza del Cadre por iniciar una guerra fue nada en comparación a la aparición del Welsh Dragon. En el paraíso Miguel con Gabriel no creían lo que vieron desde el cielo al ver a Kokabiel ser hecho polvo por el Sekiryuutei que se nota por su voz, era un adolescente. En el Inframundo, Sirchezs Lucifer estaba incrédulo de que el dragón rojo sea tan poderoso y en su opinión personal tal vez en un nivel ligeramente superior al de su hijo adoptivo. Por su lado Serafall Leviatan se alegraba de que su amada So-tan….tal como ella lo llama, ojo….este a salvo pero no pudo negar su interés naciente en la persona tras la armadura roja….Todos tuvieron la misma impresión, parecía un héroe que llego a salvar el día.

Rias, quien estaba dándose una ducha para quitarse los gérmenes de Raiser de ella cuando este se acerco a saludar, seguía con su cabeza en la imagen del Welsh Dragon….había algo en él que llamaba su atención…se asombro de oír que ayudaba a Azazel pero en estos años jamás se oyó sobre él y según Xenovia, su nuevo "Knight", el vaticano estuvo buscando al portador del Sekiryuutei por años y nunca lo hallaron. No había duda de que el líder de los Caídos ahora estaba en el ojo público, tras salir de la ducha miro el tablero de ajedrez donde estaban 8 piezas de "Pawn".

-Tal vez….- Rias sabía que solo los humanos o los parte humanos podían nacer con un Sacred Gear….así lo dictaba el sistema dejado por el Dios Biblico.- Si lo pudiera reencarnar pueda liberarme de estas ataduras.- Rias miro el cielo nocturno, la luna era su única compañía en esas noches donde renegaba de su destino….

* * *

En Grigori, Ise seguía entrenando con Red Queen….la espada era una extensión del cuerpo del joven, este no dejaba su entrenamiento ningún segundo dado que tenia que compensar su falta de talento con trabajo duro….así es señores el Sekiryuutei más poderoso de la historia no poseía un talento tan grande, su capacidad mágica era grande solo por el poder oscuro con el que había nacido, que no controlaba del todo, y su mejor arma eran sus puños y persistencia.

-Ise-kun!- el joven estuvo dando un giro cuando fue llamado, la distracción lo hizo caer de una manera cómica….- Que haces?

-Nada Ray…..nada….- Ise se levanto y miro a su segunda amiga de la Infancia, Raynare era una caído de su edad, muy bella que era alumna de Penemue.- Ocurre algo?

-No, todo está tranquilo desde lo de Kokabiel….aun no me creo que ese idiota casi genera otra guerra.- la caído se cruzo de brazos haciendo notar sus enormes pechos….

 _Grandes como siempre….-_ Ise miro de reojo los pechos de su amiga, era un hombre joven no lo culpen.- Pero por lo que se ve, no sabía mucho sobre los tipos que me atacaron cuando era niño, lo único que tenia de información sobre ellos era el ritual para unir las Excaliburs.

-Pero al menos sabemos que están ahí…los haremos pagar por lo que te hicieron.- Raynare tomo la mano de su amigo y este solo le sonrió agradecido. Ella volteó la cara avergonzada y jugó con sus dedos para calmar los nervios.

-Oye Ray….es cierto que Zafkiel se te confeso?

-Ah!? Que preguntas!? Qué clase de pregunta es esa!?- la caído miro molesta al castaño quien solo se rasco la nuca confundido…era solo una pregunta, todos hablaban sobre como el sujeto se confesó a ella sin mucho éxito.- Ya debes saber que lo mande al diablo.

-Sabes que ellos solo están a unas horas ¿verdad?

-Jaja….muy gracioso.- Ray solo sonrió por la mala broma mientras suspiraba.- Ese idiota solo lo hizo para acostarse conmigo, ya sabes que ellos solo piensas en sexo…- Raynare había aprendido de Penemue a captar las intenciones de los hombres, especialmente la sexual….ella a lo largo de su vida, desde que tenía 14 noto como los chicos la miraban con lujuria….todos excepto el portador del Sekiryuutei. Ella lo quería más que un amigo pero no tenía la confianza para decirlo sin temer ser rechazada….

[Oh la juventud….crecen tan rápido]

 _Ah? Y a ti que mosco te pico?-_ Ise no capto lo que Ddraig quiso decir pero no le tomo importancia, de repente noto que Penemue se acercaba a ellos.- Penemue-sensei….ocurre algo?

-No I-chan….no pasa nada malo, solo Azazel desea verte.- la mujer era de cabello negro y de una figura que mataría a cualquier de solo verla, Ise ya estaba acostumbrado….hasta se abaño con ella cuando era niño y hasta ahora el recuerdo está fresco.- Al parecer quiere que vayas a Kuoh a hacer de vigilante de la princesa Gremory.

-Como!?- Raynare fue la que reacciono.- Pero….pero ella tratara de reclutarlo a su nobleza!- Fue la única excusa que se le ocurrió….y vaya que fue mala.

-Tal vez pero sabes tan bien como yo Ray que I-chan es demasiado poderoso para ser convertido en demonio mínimo necesitarían 20 peones y eso si suponemos que el poder de I-chan no ha aumentado desde la última revisión….que fue el mes pasado.

-Jajajaja….-Ise solo rió nervioso mientras se rascaba el cuello.- Bueno, igual iré a que el viejo me de los detalles, las veo luego Sensei, Ray.- El Sekiryuutei se fue corriendo al interior de las instalaciones mientras las Ángeles caídos lo observaban.

-No deberías estar temerosa….sabes que él difícilmente ve las intenciones de las chicas para con él.- Penemue vio la triste y temerosa expresión en la cara de su alumna.

-Lo sé….pero….- La mujer solo suspiro….el primer amor era tan complicado….y ella lo sabía.

Ya en la oficina de Azazel, quien revisaba unos documentos y cartas de explicación de todas las facciones sobre el Welsh Dragon, miró como el castaño con Heterocromía se acercaba a él.

-Hey viejo….me llamaste.

-Así es Ise….supongo que ya estas al tanto del impacto de tu aparición en todas las facciones.- El castaño lo miro dudoso y este solo suspiro.- Pues es un desastre! No solo derrotaste a Kokabiel, quien ahora está en el Cocytus congelado, sino también dejaste en ridículo al Hakuryuukou al decir que no querías pelear con él!

-Pero era verdad….solo fui por Kokabiel, lo de nuestra rivalidad lo puedo solucionar luego….- Ise respondió con inocencia y algo de estupidez.

-Idiota! Casi sonabas confiado de que le ganarías! Y eso molesto a la facción de los demonios, en especial a los viejos! Y por ello están que me piden explicaciones!- Azazel grito harto y le mostro a Ise una enorme pila de papel….serán documentos pensó el joven.- Estas son las cartas que cada líder me mando pidiendo una explicación!

-EH!? Pero….esos 2 papeles ahí….entonces esos son…..- Ise se rasco la nuca nervioso, al parecer debía mejorar sus habilidades sociales.- Lo siento…

-Ya….no importa….- Azazel le lanzo a Ise un folder con varios archivos, en estos se veían los datos de Rias Gremory y de su nobleza.-Ellos son los que deseo que vigiles, debido a lo que paso el interés en ellos a aumentado y tal vez traten de atacarlos….Sirchezs me pidió el favor personalmente.

-Ustedes se llevan bien a pesar de pertenece a bandos opuestos….- Ise sonrio complicado y le dio una ojeada a los documentos.- A ver….Princesa de la Ruina Carmesi, Rias Gremory…..Sacerdotisa de Relámpago, Akeno Himejima…..ella es….

[La hija de Baraquiel compañero y mira la chica de cabello blanco]

-Koneko Toujo….así que ella es la hermana menor de Kuroka, jejeje no se parecen en nada.- Ise siguió mirando los papeles.- Yuto Kiba, el sujeto con la sacro espada demoniaca, Asia Argento…la chica que fue expulsada del vaticano por ayudar un demonio, Twilight Healing….inusual.- Ise siguió ojeando.- Xenovia Quatra….ex-exorcista y portadora de Durandal….Gasper Vladi, medio vampiro, travesti….eso no era necesario de poner sabes….- Ise miro complicado a Azazel quien solo se encogió de brazos.- Sacred Gear….Forbidden Balor….un poder peligroso y más si el chico no lo sabe usar….puede llegar a ser una amenaza.

-Por eso quiero que vayas y les des tu ayuda…como usuario del Boosted Gear, una Sacred Gear que incluso dentro de las Longinus es considerada la más peligrosa de usar por el excesivo estrés que genera, la dominas en un buen grado y serias un buen entrenador para ellos.

-Primero….yo no domino nada, Ddraig y yo luchamos juntos…segundo…¿en serio?

-Muy en serio.- Azazel le entrego a Ise los documentos que le indicaban sobre su inscripción en la academia.- Todo esta listo para que vayas pasado mañana….tu casa sigue en pie ¿sabes?- Ise miro al Caído con asombro pero luego sonrió agradecido por el gesto de su mentor.- Aceptas?

-Sabes que lo haré….me vendrá bien un cambio, toda mi vida he estudiado aquí y no en la escuela como debía….además ver Kuoh me puso nostálgico.- Ise tomo los documentos y se empezó a retirar.- Por cierto….iré mañana, quiero entablar las cosas de antemano.

Ise se fue de la oficina, dejando a Azazel complacido por como terminaron las cosas y deseando que la llegada del Sekiryuutei a Kuoh haga las cosas más simples.

* * *

Era de mañana en Kuoh, la escuela estaba recién abriendo y una bella joven de cabellos rojos caminaba hacia esta. Rias Gremory bostezo un poco debido al cansancio y de dormir mal la última noche.

-Rias Onee-sama esta bien?- la chica rubia, Asia Argento, miro preocupada a su ama, había sido convertida en demonio un poco después de que fue expulsada de la Iglesia.

-Si Asia….solo me desvele un poco anoche.

-Ara ara, no debería hacer eso Buchou, no querrá que le salgan arrugas.- el comentario fue dado por Himejima Akeno, la pelirroja miro molesta a su amiga para solo suspirar.

-Buchou parece estar estresada….- la nueva integrante le susurro a Kiba Yuuto, quien solo asintió. El inicio del año ha sido complicado….lo de Kokabiel fue estresante. Koneko Toujo solo lamia una paleta pero estaba atenta a la conversación.

Rias no sabía que hacer….según la llamada que recibió de su madre, el ataque de Kokabiel ha hecho que los ancianos pidan a la heredera del clan quedarse en el Inframundo y que se case con Raiser para que dé a luz una nueva generación de demonios.

 _Viejos miserables….mi útero es lo único que ven valioso en mi….-_ Rias se sobaba la cabeza por el dolor, pensaba y pensaba un medio para escapar de su compromiso pero no lo hallaba…- _Como deseo que alguien me ayude…._

Casi llegando a la entrada, los demonios notaron que en medio del puente que estaba antes de la entrada estaba un joven con una casaca roja y negra con una capucha que cubría su rostro, movía el pie al ritmo de una música dado que llevaba audífonos. Todos lo miraron alertas….era raro ver a alguien ajeno a la escuela cerca a esta tan temprano….el misterioso joven pareció darse cuenta que lo observaban y se quito los audífonos tras parar la música. Llevo su mano izquierda a la capucha y se la quito dejando ver su cara.

Al hacerlo cada chica que lo vio, incluyendo a los demonios, se sonrojaron al verlo….un cabello castaño no tan largo ni tan corto, el ojo izquierdo verde escarlata y el derecho amarillo dorado….era raro ver esa Heterocromía…notaron una cicatriz vertical que cruzaba el ojo derecho, este les sonrió mientras las chicas gritaban emocionadas por el apuesto joven.

Rias retomo su compostura y le ordeno a los estudiantes ir a clase, usando sus poderes demoníacos obviamente, ella sentía que él los esperaba….al ver que solo su nobleza y él estaban presentes hablo.

-¿Quien eres?

-Vaya ¿tan rápido te olvidas de mi….heredera del clan Gremory?- todos miraron con alerta al joven quien solo puso sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.- Déjenme presentarme formalmente….Soy Hyoudo Issei, el Sekiryuutei de esta generación.

Tras decir quién era, Ise sintió dos filosos objetos en su cuello….al ver que ambos "Knight" lo amenazaban con sus armas, este suspiro….

-Hey….en serio?

-A que has venido Welsh Dragon?- Xenovia miraba amenazante al Sekiryuutei.

-Acaso has venido por ordenes de los caídos?- Kiba también estaba alerta, los caídos siempre fueron los enemigos más constantes de los demonios y ver que un aliado de estos se encuentre aquí….

-Yuuto! Xenovia!- Rias llamo a sus siervos cuando sintió como la mirada de Ise se afilaba y como sus ojos brillaron brevemente.

-Oigan….ya basta de juegos, ustedes no pudieron hacer nada con Kokabiel….en serio creen poder hacer algo contra mí?- la voz de Ise le dio escalofríos a todos….todos parecían jurar ver a un dragón atrás del joven. Ise tomo ambas espadas y las alejo de su cuello….se relajo y miro a Rias quien trago duro para calmar sus nervios.- No vine aquí a pelear….oh? y el Vanishing Dragon?

-V-vali-san esta en el inframundo….él estudia en una escuela ahí.- Asia respondió nerviosa la pregunta pero se sorprendió al ver la sonrisa de Ise agradeciendo su respuesta.

-Ya veo….mejor para mí, no estoy deseoso de soportar a Ddraig querer lanzarse encima del cuello de ese tipo.

[Hey!]

-En fin….mi objetivo aquí es otro…pero.- la campana de la escuela sono indicando el inicio de clases.- hablemos luego de la escuela….nos reunimos en….

-Mi club….esta en el viejo edificio de la escuela….

-Perfecto.- Ise se puso la capucha nuevamente para ir a otro lugar.- Oh lo olvidaba, traigan a Sona Sitri a la reunión y su nobleza también. Bye…- Ise se fue corriendo mientras tarareaba una canción….

Al irse, todos parecieron respirar tranquilos….la presión de estar frente al Welsh Dragon los puso de los mil nervios….Rias llamo a Sona para hablar inmediatamente lo que había pasado…al diablo las clases.

Ya en la calle, Ise miraba los alrededores…mucho había cambiado…se tomo su tiempo para llegar a su casa y entrar a ver como estaba, vio que seguía tal como la recordaba…. de repente los recuerdos de lo que paso ese día vinieron a su mente, el recuerdo aun era fresco….demasiado….Ise subió a lo que era su cuarto y se asombro de que todo seguía ahí, intacto…Ise había llorado mucho la muerte de sus padres en su momento pero ahora, juraba luchar para evitar que más personas sean víctimas de la injusticia y el caos, en el nombre de ellos.

[Sabes que ellos estarían orgullosos de la persona que eres ahora….un poco idiota y pervertido pero alguien genial]

-Je….gracias Ddraig.- Ise saco su celular y empezó ver canales por Youtube para matar el tiempo…entrenar ahora no tenía sentido….- es bueno estar en casa.- Ise empezó a mirar un canal de juegos y eso le hizo recordar que debía comprar unas consolas….estaba algo atrasado.

* * *

-QUE!?- Sona mando al diablo sus modales y grito sin control a su amiga quien estaba en su escritorio en su salón del club…todo el día se lo paso pensando en lo que el Welsh Dragon deseaba, Akeno sirvió té para todos incluso a la nobleza de Sona.- No me lo creo! Como ese dragón se le ocurre entrar a mi territorio sin decir nada!

-Ya Sona…por lo que vi no tiene intención de atacar, más bien parece querer solo entablar una charla….todos hemos visto su fuerza, si quisiera atacarnos lo habría hecho.

-Si es verdad.- Sona se sobaba los ojos mientras su "Queen" Tsubaki Shinra, se acercaba a la ventana.- Pasa algo Tsubaki?

-No….solo creí ver algo…

-Nada mal, tienes buenos sentidos.- Ise le susurró al oído a la chica quien pegó un grito por la impresión...un segundo de donde salió!?

-Tú! - Sona creó, por la impresión y por instinto, un dragón de agua y lo lanzo al Sekiryuutei que solo soplo un aire tan frío que hizo que el agua se congele y caiga al suelo rompiéndose.- Como!?

-Nada mal…se nota que eres hermana de Serafall….lastima que no tengas la habilidad de tu hermana para congelar el agua.- Sona observaba furiosa al Sekiryuutei, odiaba que la compararan con su hermana.- Jaja bueno dejemos las bromas para después.- Ise noto que todos lo miraban alertas….- Vaya….parece que no les he caído bien.

[Después de aparecer de la nada y darle a esa pobre chica un susto de muerte…¿Qué esperabas?]

-Era una broma Ddraig….- todos lo miraron extrañados pero parecieron captar que hablaba con el Welsh Dragon.- Bueno….no importa, he venido aquí por petición de Azazel.

Ise les comento a todos la misión que el Caido le encomendó y sobra decir que Rias estaba echando humo de la rabia al igual que Sona.

-Es ridículo! Por qué aceptaría la ayuda del líder de los Ángeles Caídos!- la heredera Gremory golpeó su escritorio furiosa por la humillación.

-No lo veas de esa manera Rias Gremory, velo de otro modo….como una oportunidad para hacerse más fuertes.

-Y en qué nos puede ayudar un aliado de los caídos?- Akeno habló con un tono casi venenoso…Ise captó que el odio de la joven hacia su padre la hacía generalizar….

-Pues…lo pondré en un término simple….son débiles.- todos miraron a Ise furiosos pero este no se amedrento.- Ninguno aquí viviría más de un minuto en una pelea real, la única razón por la que sobrevivieron al ataque de Kokabiel es que el idiota estaba muy confiado.

-Insinúas que mis siervos son inútiles!? Eso no te lo permito Welsh Dragon!- Rias liberó un poco de su aura pero Ise solo suspiró mientras señalaba a la nobleza de la pelirroja.

-Los de la nobleza Gremory son fuertes y sobresalientes en el campo que están especializados….el problema es que todos, sin excepción tienen problemas existenciales.- Rias y sus siervos miraron con sorpresa al castaño quien prosiguió.- El rubio de ahí ya lo supero en cierto grado y por esos alcanzo el Balance Breaker, la ex exorcista aún trata de poner sus ideas en orden…algo lógico ya que acaba de aprender sobre la muerte de Dios y ahora es un demonio…con los demás, diría que son problemas muy personales.- Rias se mordió el labio inferior…..era verdad, sus siervos eran fuertes pero tenían problemas existenciales….Akeno con su herencia, Koneko con lo que era, Asia con el hecho de que aun esta temerosa de ser abandonada, Gasper con su miedo a hacerse más fuerte….de Yuto y Xenovia no había quejas.

[Fuiste muy rudo….]

 _Pero sincero._ \- Ise paso a ver a la nobleza de Sona quien seguía viendo al dragón con rabia.- La nobleza Sitri no tiene ese problema, ninguno tiene una vida difícil o trágica para decir que tienen problemas existenciales…pero…ninguno sobresale.

-Como!?- Sona expulsó algo de su aura pero Ise hizo lo mismo y con solo una chispa hizo callar a la heredera Sitri, quien no lo demostró pero estaba asustada por el poder del aura del Sekiryuutei.

-Todos tus sirvientes los escogiste para que aprovechen al máximo las facultades de sus Evil Pieces…pero nada más, los usas para que cumplan tus órdenes y eso Sona Sitri es tu mayor debilidad.

-No jodas! Kaichou es una estratega infalible, nosotros cumpliríamos sus órdenes al pie de la letra sin rechistar ya que nos llevará a la victoria.- Saji le gritó furioso al portador del Welsh Dragon quien solo bufo.

-De verdad?- Ise desapareció para luego aparecer detrás de una de las "Pawn" de Sona y ponía una pequeña esfera de energía en su mano cerca a la cabeza de esta.- Esto está en tus planes?

-Nimura!- Tsubaki gritó al mismo tiempo que todos miraban la escena inmóviles…la pequeña esfera estaba cargada de tanto poder que de tocar la cabeza de la chica….la haría explotar…la pobre estaba temblando del miedo mientras Ise sonreía divertido.

-Pregunta! Qué harías Sona Sitri!? Dejar morir a una de tus siervas, que si no mal recuerdo te tiene en una alta estima!? O la salvarías sabiendo que perderías un duelo!?- Ise acercó la esfera más mientras la pobre chica lloró más.- Decide….

Sona medito rápidamente la pregunta….salvar a Nimura significaba perder una batalla…ella como un "King" no podía dejar que sus emociones nublen su juicio…el deber de un Rey era luchar y ganar….pero dejar morir a una de sus siervas…

-Se acabo el tiempo…- Ise acercó su mano a la cabeza de la joven y todos gritaron que se detenga….pero cuando la mano llegó a su objetivo, la esfera ya no estaba…Ise solo estaba acariciando la cabeza de la "Pawn".- Era broma, no iba a lastimarla…lamento si te asuste.- el joven le guiño el ojo a la joven y continuó.- Usas demasiado la lógica Sona…y en el campo de batalla eso no es todo, las estrategias nunca son infalibles, al dudar en si asegurar tu victoria o salvar a tu súbdito que ha hecho mucho por ti demuestra que has fallado como "King"….en ese rubro pierdes con Rias que ha demostrado su intención de atacarme a pesar de que yo soy más fuerte.- Rias miró con asombro a Ise…con solo palabras y acciones pequeñas había demostrado la debilidad de ambas noblezas….

-Sona…- la pelirroja miró a su amiga y vio como esta caía de rodillas al suelo.- Sona!

La nobleza Sitri se acercó a la joven y notaron como gotas de agua caían al suelo…Sona Sitri estaba llorando, lloraba de la rabia y la impotencia que sintió unos segundos atrás, de que en verdad peso la vida de uno de sus siervos por una victoria que podía lograrse luego…la joven por primera vez en su vida tuvo su orgullo hecho pedazos…con solo una acción que demuestra que aún no estaba lista…

Ise quién veía todo se quedó en silencio, ver a la joven llorar no le agradaba pero necesitaba que esta entendiera que las batallas reales son así….los Rating Game son juegos y la vida no peligra en estos….la sociedad demoníaca a olvidado lo que es jugarse la vida en las batallas….

[Fuiste algo cruel con ella compañero…la chica parece que no parará de llorar muy pronto]

 _Es eso o que sienta el dolor de perder a alguien de verdad en una batalla….el orgullo no es nada si lo comparamos con una vida._ \- Ise suspiro mientras esquivaba un golpe.- Y eso fue por….?

-Por burlarte y hacer llorar a Kaichou!- Saji invocó su Sacred Gear y en su mano apareció una especie de lagarto pequeño…inmediatamente de la boca de este salió una especie de cuerda que se pegó al brazo derecho de Ise.

-Absortion Line…uno de los Sacred Gear de Vitra….interesante.- Ise miró la cuerda y como esta absorbía su energía.- Una habilidad molesta pero que en si no es la gran cosa.

Ise miró a Saji y sonrió al ver que este tenía agallas…era algo presumido pero eso se puede arreglar.

-De qué te ríes!? No dejaré que te sigas burlando de Kaichou!

-No me burlo de nadie….esto lo hice para que entienda sus debilidades y se haga más fuerte, si quiere que su sueño se cumpla deberá afrontar palabras más duras que las mías, las cuales serán más de burla que de apoyo.- Ise miró a la heredera Sitri quien aún tenía los ojos rojos de llorar.- Ella y Rias son la nueva generación de su raza y deben demostrar a los estúpidos ancianos conservadores que el mundo cambia….aún si Dios y los Maou han muerto el mundo sigue hacia adelante y esto….- Ise tomó la cuerda con su mano izquierda.- Es para que ustedes se vuelvan los precursores de esa nueva era!

 **[BOOST]**

El Boosted Gear apareció en la mano izquierda del joven y con fuerza tenso la cuerda ocasionando que Saji perdiera el equilibrio para acto seguido hacer que esta rodeara su cuello y lo empiece a asfixiar, Sona al ver eso gritó.

-Espera! Entendí lo que quieres decir! Solo….solo no lo lastimes…- Ise miró a la heredera Sitri y soltó su agarre dejando que el joven tomara aire de nuevo.

Ise miró la cuerda que seguía en su brazo y la tomo con el Boosted Gear.

 **[TRANSFER]**

El aura fue transferida a la cuerda que fue incapaz de soportar el repentino aumento de aura y se disolvió demostrando que tenía un límite de flujo que podía soportar. Mientras Saji era atendido por dos chicas de su grupo, Ise se acercó a Sona.

-Me disculpo si mis palabras te hirieron sentir mal…pero es eso o que aprendas las cosas de la manera cruel.- Sona desvió la mirada y el castaño solo suspiró….al parecer la relación con ella será difícil de tratar….- En cuanto a ti Rias Gremory…

-Lo sé….debo de mejorar para que mis siervos puedan sacar todo su potencial….siempre he sabido eso…

-Al menos lo captas….bien, con todo eso dicho me retiro.- Ise se puso su capucha para luego ir a la puerta pero Rias tenía una pregunta más.

-Dime….por qué hacer todo esto? Por qué humillarnos demostrando lo débiles e indecisos que somos?- Ise cerró los ojos y la imagen de esa noche hace 10 años vino a su mente…

-Porque no quiero que sientan lo que es ver morir a alguien querido para ustedes….al menos no de la manera en que yo lo viví….- tras decir eso, el Sekiryuutei se retiró del lugar dejando a todos con una sola duda…..¿Qué le había sucedido años atrás?

-Al parecer…sufrió una perdida terrible para decirnos eso.- Xenovia se cruzó de brazos mientras meditaba las palabras del Welsh Dragon.

-Una fuerte pérdida…- Incluso Koneko pudo ver en los ojos de Ise un intenso dolor, uno que lo acongojaba desde hace años.

La misma Akeno pudo sentirse identificada con él, ese dolor era el mismo que ella padecía, Asia sintió lástima por él…nadie debía cargar semejante dolor. Rias solo tenía claro una cosa….la llegada del Sekiryuutei cambiaría sus vidas, para siempre.

En una de las edificaciones más altas, Ise miraba el cielo nocturno mientras comía un pudin….de esos que no comía desde que era niño, vaya que extrañaba la comida de su país, en especial los dulces.

-Delicioso….siento que morí y fui al cielo.

[Exagerado…]- Ddraig solo suspiró al ver la actitud despreocupada de su compañero, el chico era serio en los combates pero fuera de estos era como un niño…incluso su perversión oculta se demostraba de vez en cuando.- [Sigo pensando en que será difícil tratar con la situación de las demonios…sabes tan bien como yo que puede que deseen que te unas a ellos]

-Tal vez….lo veo más probable en la heredera Gremory que en la Sitri….después de lo que le hice pasará un tiempo para que me vea sin recordar la humillación que le hice pasar….pero en fin, sabes que me es imposible volverme un demonio….además si el caso se diera y fuera posible igual lo rechazaría, ya soy débil a la luz y no deseo más debilidades.- Ise canalizo algo de oscuridad en su mano…el joven sabía que era débil contra la luz por el elemento que poseía y a las Dragon Slayers por ser parte dragón.- En fin….mejor vamos a casa, mañana es un nuevo día.

[Mañana será el inicio de un nuevo camino en tu vida compañero, será interesante ver que pasa….por cierto….]

-Dime….

[En serio debes hacer esos saltos de fe cada vez que bajamos de un edificio!?]- Ddraig le gritó a su portador, el joven tenía una manía con esos saltos desde que jugó Assasin's Creed…- [Además usas capucha…compañero eres un otaku…]

-A mucha honra Ddraig, a mucha honra ¿y quién no quiere hacer esos saltos? Por cierto…debo comprar nuevas consolas….ya lo haré luego de instalarme bien en casa.- Ise dio el salto y extendió sus alas de dragón para emplear vuelo a su casa para descansar para el día de mañana.

* * *

En la escuela Kuoh, donde el ratio de mujeres a hombres es de 8:2, la vida escolar era simple….nada fuera de lo normal….claro si no contamos el hecho de que demonios asisten a esta escuela….

Las familias Gremory y Sitri son los dueños de la escuela y sus dos herederas atendían a esta, siendo Sona Sitri o como se le conoce en el mundo humano, Sona Shitori la presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil. Rias Gremory era solo una chica de Escandinavia que se trasladó a estudiar a Japón según lo dicho en la sociedad humana, claro que todo esto era una pantalla para ocultar sus identidades…pero no nos vayamos del tema.

En el salon 2-C, los jóvenes estudiantes charlaban sobre un tema en específico.

-Ya oyeron!? Un nuevo estudiante vendrá a nuestro salón!

-Otro? Vaya que estamos recibiendo muchos este año…

-Es verdad, con Argento-san y Quatra-san fue increíble.

-Será chico? Ojalá que si, para variar las cosas.

-Ojalá sea una chica con grandes pechos!

-Y de buen trasero!

Los últimos dos comentarios fueron dados por el "Dúo Pervertido" Matsuda y Motohama, los dos hombres más odiados de todo el cuerpo estudiantil por espiar a las chicas y por hablar temas pervertidos en público…sobra decir que las chicas los observaban con asco, excepto tres que conversaban alegremente.

-Vaya…me pregunto como será ese nuevo estudiante, ojala sea un chico.- la chica en cuestión era Aika Kiryu, una de las pocas chicas que se juntaba con el "Dúo Pervertido" aunque la mayoría de veces es solo para molestar, también era de las pocas que sabía que Asia y Xenovia, junto al Club de Ocultismo y el Consejo Estudiantil eran demonios…¿Cómo lo sabe? Simple, de casualidad pidió un deseo a un panfleto que daban la familia Gremory y justamente Asia apareció….sobra decir el escándalo que hubo pero la chica juro guardar el secreto por su amiga e hizo un pacto con ella, también se hizo buena amiga de todas las chicas del ORC…- Olvidaba preguntar…como han tomado lo que….ese cuervo dijo?

-Pues…hemos aprendido a conllevarlo…- Xenovia sonó deprimida mientras Asia bajaba la cabeza.

-Ya veo…bueno siempre podemos salir y divertirnos un día de estos.- ambas chicas le sonrieron a su amiga y en eso justo entro el profesor.

-Bien todos tomen asiento!- los alumnos hicieron caso y cada uno se sentó en su lugar.- Como ya habrán oído hay un nuevo estudiante en nuestro curso.

Al decir las preguntas de todos los alumnos no tardaron….la pregunta general era si era chico o era chica.

-Cállense vírgenes! Y dejen hablar al sensei!- Aika alzó la voz y todos se callaron…la chica era la delegada de la clase por ese don que tenía de calmar a las masas…- Continúe sensei.

-G-gracias….Ejem, como iba diciendo nuestro nuevo estudiante era originario de Kuoh pero por motivos familiares se vio obligado a viajar a otro lado, regresó aquí ya que desea terminar su etapa escolar en su ciudad natal. Adelante puedes pasar.

Tras esas palabras, la puerta se abrió y en esta se vio a una persona, un chico para la decepción de los varones, que caminaba al lado del profesor, se notaba que medía al menos 175 cm pero la cara no se le veía ya que llevaba una capucha roja con negro, vestía el uniforme de la escuela con la camisa totalmente desabotonada….en eso Asia y Xenovia captaron una cosa…esa capucha, esa aura…era….

El joven escribió su nombre en la pizarra y al terminar se dio vuelta y miró a todo el salón para luego quitarse la capucha…el efecto en las mujeres fue un sonrojo y en los chicos unos celos enormes, cabellos castaños, ojos con Heterocromia verde y amarillo, una cicatriz en el ojo derecho que le daba un ligero toque de chico malo….el joven solo sonrió y se presentó.

-Mi nombre es Hyoudo Issei, a partir de hoy seré compañero de todos ustedes, espero que nos llevemos bien.

La llegada del Sekiryuutei a la escuela marcaba el inicio de un cambio rotundo en esta, la Academia nunca volvería a ser la misma.

* * *

 **Bien llegado aqui, las cosas se desarrollaron para que se vea el tipo de relación que tendrá Ise con el ORC y como desarrollaran sus relaciones. Primero iremos con el ORC dado que planeo hacer lo del compromiso con Raiser en unos cuantos capítulos pero primero haremos base para ello. La relación con Sona mejorara poco a poco ya que ya vieron como se desarrollaron las cosas ahora.**

 **Si preguntan porque Vali esta en el inframundo estudiando es porque...ya les dare la razón real más adelante, es una sorpresa.**

 **Respecto a los Pawn de Rias ya tengo los candidatos, ya que como saben Ise no se volverá demonio, y lo del Harem daré la lista final en los proximos caps.**

 **Sin mas que decir nos vemos.**


	3. Nuevos Aliados

**Bien bien antes que nada, gracias por los reviews y consejos que me dan para mejorar mi forma de narrar. Ahora que llegamos a esto vamos por lo que sería el volumen 2 del canon pero claro con mis modificaciones, aquí las cosas de los asuntos de los altos mandos demoniacos serán algo más...crueles y crudos de como se ve en la historia original, ya lo verán. Sin más que decir comencemos.**

* * *

 **Sekiryuutei Supremo**

 **Nuevos Aliados**

El mundo humano es conocido por ser la parte del mundo donde viven los humanos, obviamente, seres que si bien no son longevos o tan poderosos como las otras razas poseen algo más fuerte, pueden soñar, desear, los humanos debido a su corta vida son mas prospectos a esforzarse más para mejorar y vaya que era así…pero que pasaría si existiera un dragón con esas facultades humanas….bueno, ese solo dragón sería capaz de grandes cosas y de cambiar muchas, como el día de hoy.

-Soy Hyoudo Issei, es un gusto conocerlos.- Ise, el Sekiryuutei, estaba en frente de todo el salón de clases con una gran sonrisa, la idea de asistir a la escuela, por más raro que parezca, le gustaba.

Asia y Xenovia no creían lo que veían, el Welsh Dragon iba a asistir a su escuela y peor aun, en su salón de clases. No paso ningún segundo para el grito de las chicas se escuchara, Ise miró confundido la reacción del público femenino mientras Ddraig sabía que esto pasaría. Ise pudo captar que los chicos lo miraban con….¿Odio? No, la emoción era más débil…¿Envidia? Si tal vez sea eso…

-Calma…si desean hacerle una preguntas háganlo en orden y levanten la mano.- Inmediatamente todos alzaron la mano, haciendo que al nuevo y al profesor les salga una gota de sudor...- Bien…Katase…- la chica en cuestión era pelirrosa, miembro del club de Kendo, su nombre completo era Kaori Katase.

-Si…ehm…¿en verdad eres tú Ise-kun?- todos miraron a la chica con duda mientras seguía firme.- ¿Te has olvidado de mi? Soy Kaori, vamos Aki ayúdame aquí.- la joven miró a su amiga de toda la vida, Aki Murayama, otra miembro del club de Kendo, cabello marrón amarrado en coletas.- ¿Recuerdas al chico con quién jugábamos en primer grado?

-¿Eh? ¡Oh si! Un segundo…. ¡es verdad! ¡Es Ise-kun! ¡Es él! ¡No lo reconocí!- la chica gritó al recordar todo mientras nuestro joven amigo hacia memoria…

-Ehm….primer año….oh….!oh! ¡Es verdad! ¡Ya las recordé! ¡Aki-chan y Kaori-chan!- Ise miró a feliz a dos de las chicas que estudiaron con él y eran sus amigas.

Los murmuros no pararon tras saberse que el joven conocía a las dos chicas, que eran muy famosas por ser las mejores del club de Kendo. De repente un grito calló los murmuros.

-¡Tú, chico bonito no puedes venir aquí y llamar la atención de todas! ¡Ya teníamos suficiente con Yuuto Kiba!- un alumno de lentes gritó mientras su calvo amigo asentía. Todos los chicos miraban con rabia al joven quien solo suspiro…¿En que lugar se había metido?

-¡Oigan! Ustedes no pueden hablarle así a Ise-kun!- Aki les gritó a los pervertidos, ella estaba feliz de ver a su amigo de la infancia, quién se fue sin previo aviso años atrás.

Los gritos no tardaron, chicos contra chicas…el salón estaba divido en géneros….que mierda… Ise se rasco la nuca al ver el desastre que había y la cosa no se detuvo por un buen rato….

Al final, Ise se sentó en el asiento libre atrás de Asia quien saludó al joven con una sonrisa, este hizo lo mismo sonrojando a la inocente rubia. Las clases iniciaron y la primera del día era….Matemáticas….ehm, mejor saltémonos eso y vayamos a la hora del almuerzo.

-Es bueno verte de nuevo Ise-kun.

-Si…aunque nunca imaginé que conocieras a Asia-san y Xenovia-san.- Aki estaba más que feliz de ver al joven mientras Kaori miraba a las dos chicas.

-Jeje, bueno las conocí el día que vine a hacer el papeleo. ¿Verdad?- ambas demonios asintieron sin saber que decir exactamente.- Por cierto…¿y tú eres?

-Oh yo soy Aika Kiryuu, un gusto Ise-kun.- en términos de primer nombre…vaya que la chica era rápida, el grupo de 5 chicas y de un chico estaban sentados en los campos tomando su almuerzo tras salvar a Ise del mar humano con preguntas…

-Un gusto Aika.- Ise respondió con la misma confianza sorprendiendo a todos…el joven o era muy confianzudo o muy tonto…- espero nos llevemos bien, dado que conoces MUY bien a Asia y a Xenovia.- la chica de lentes miró con asombro como el joven específico la palabra MUY….Él sabía de ellas y se notaba que no era normal, no del todo.

Aki y Kaori se miraron confundidas al no captar porque Ise dijo eso…dejando eso a un lado, la hora de almuerzo fue tranquila, Asia y Xenovia vieron que Ise era un muchacho común, tenía los mismos que intereses que ellos…incluso…

-¡¿Fuiste al Vaticano Ise-san!?- Asia miró con estrellas en los ojos al castaño quien asintió.

-Así es, tuve que ir a hacer unos asuntos.- Ise recordó el día en que Azazel le pidió eliminar a las personas que hacían esos experimentos para crear gente compatible con Excalibur, al final no dejó a nadie vivo…solo el jefe del proyecto vivió porque no estaba ahí, aunque estaba muerto ahora y salvó a la única persona que aún estaba viva ahí.- _Me pregunto si Kiba la conocerá…_

-Veo que has ido a muchos lados Issei Hyoudo.

-Solo dime Ise y si Xenovia…he visto muchas cosas.- el castaño miró la dirección del viejo edificio, al parecer Rias Gremory estaba ahí con su "Queen".- Pero es bueno estar aquí tras años…

-Ise-kun…lamentamos lo de tus padres.- Aki miró con tristeza al castaño quien solo sonrió.

-No hay que hacerlo…ya he aprendido a sobrellevarlo.- ambas demonios captaron por la voz del joven que sus padres estaban muertos…¿Acaso ese era el dolor que él llevaba?

El timbre que marcaba el final del almuerzo se escucho y todos fueron nuevamente a clases…Ise por su parte miró en dirección de un lugar algo lejano a la escuela…

 _Eso es…._

[Si…parece que la heredera Gremory tendrá trabajo más tarde]

Ise solo asintió y siguió a las chicas al salón de clases a pasar lo que quedaba del día…

El final del día escolar había llegado, todos los estudiantes se retiraban en dirección a sus casas o sus clubes. Ise guardaba sus cosas en su maleta, debía empezar su trabajo ya…

-Ise-kun.- el joven volteó al escuchar a Aki llamarlo, a su lado estaba Kaori, ambas yendo a su club.- ¿Ya te vas?

-La verdad…tengo un asunto que atender.- Ise se sobo el cuello para calmar el dolor en este.

-Suena difícil, Kaori y yo nos vamos a nuestro club, te veremos mañana.- castaño asintió a las palabras de la joven y ambas chicas se retiraron. El Sekiryuutei salió del salón y se encontró con tres personas ya conocidas para él….- Bueno, ustedes serán mis guías…Asia, Xenovia y Aika.

Las tres jóvenes empezaron a caminar en dirección del viejo edificio mientras Ise las seguía, Ddraig decidió dar su opinión sobre la situación en la que su compañero se iba a meter.

[Compañero, basándonos en lo que paso ayer….te recomiendo que primero observes como trabajan para luego decir algo. No vaya a ser que metas la pata y ofendas a la pelirroja]

 _No te preocupes Ddraig, lo tengo todo controlado._

[….Eso es lo que me preocupa….]

Ise gruño por el comentario del dragón, ni que fuera tan idiota para cagarla….bueno, tal vez si…

La caminata siguió un poco hasta que llegaron al viejo edificio, si Ise no lo supiera juraría que esta viendo una casa embrujada…incluso la puerta sonaba al abrirse, vaya que habían puesto empeño. Al entrar y llegar a cierta zona Ise notó un poder que no pertenecía a ninguna de las personas que conoció ayer, la puerta en cuestión estaba cerrada y tenía varios sellos en esta, poderosos pero él los podría romper fácilmente.

[Aquí debe estar el vampiro travesti]

 _Que cruel sonaste Ddraig…aunque te doy la razón.-_ Ise siguió caminando como si no hubiera visto nada para que las chicas no sospechen.

Al llegar a lo que sería la puerta a la sala principal, Asia tocó la puerta.

-Buchou soy Asia.

-Adelante.- la voz de Rias se escucho tras la puerta y la rubia no tardó en abrirla, adentro del lugar Rias estaba revisando unos documentos en su escritorio, Akeno preparaba té y bocadillos, Kiba leía un libro y Koneko comía un chocolate.- Hola Asia, Xenovia puedo ver que Kiryuu-san esta con….!¿Ah!? ¡¿Que haces tú aquí!?- Rias gritó al ver a Ise con ellas que solo la saludaba con la mano, los demás miembros del club ni por enterados de que el Welsh Dragon había entrado al lugar…

-¿Como están todos? He venido a iniciar mi trabajo con ustedes.- Ise fue al sofá y se sentó para luego dar un suspiro.- Que día….había olvidado lo tedioso que era estudiar.- Al oír eso todos miraron a las tres chicas y ellas confirmaron que el joven era ahora un estudiante de la Academia…la "King" suspiro ya que Sona no le gustaría nada de esto….es especial con lo que paso ayer.

Rias se acercó a Ise y lo miró con una cara que pedía explicaciones, el portador del Boosted Gear la miró para luego aclarar su garganta y sacar unos papeles de su maleta, le entregó a cada miembro del club excepto a Aika un papel, todos vieron lo que estaba escrito…era un régimen de entrenamiento. Rias iba a decir algo cuando…

-Antes que digas algo, este régimen fue hecho por mí no por Azazel y en cada uno he hecho que entrenen sus debilidades físicas y que mejoren en algo lo que ya tienen.- Ise observó el té que Akeno le sirvió y le dio un sorbo.- Delicioso….gracias.- la chica solo asintió con una sonrisa aunque se notaba que aún estaba incómoda en su presencia, tal vez porque él sabe quien es ella y de su familia.- _No puedo forzarla a que acepte a Baraquiel pero si puedo hacer que acepte lo que es._ \- Ise miró a los dos "Knight"- en el caso de Kiba, le di un régimen para que mejore su fuerza física y pueda mantener más tiempo el Balance Breaker que lo puedes mantener….

-Una hora…y las espadas no son tan resistentes como las que creo normalmente.- El rubio respondió sin rechistar o negar la ayuda del Sekiryuutei, cosa que alegro al joven.

-Nada mal…antes yo solo lo podía usar 30 minutos aunque claro eso depende también de la carga del Sacred Gear al cuerpo y no te preocupes, con la práctica el tiempo y durabilidad mejorarán. Para Xenovia le he dado ejercicios para que aumente sus reflejos…no todo es golpear.- La peliazul bajo la mirada avergonzada dado que eso era lo que hacía.

-Ehm…a Asia le diste un régimen muy simple.- Aika veía el papel de Asia, Ise solo sonrió y empezó a explicar.

-Para Asia es más meditación y control de su poder mágico, ella es muy hábil por naturaleza y su control sobre el Twilight Healing es excepcional…solo debe disminuir el tiempo de sanación.- Asia pareció captar y asintió decidida.- Para la "Queen"…al ver que tus habilidades mágicas son más para el ataque he decidido que debes improvisar tus habilidades físicas.

-¿Y eso en que me ayudará?- la joven sonó dudosa, aunque admitió que el régimen de entrenamiento era prometedor.

-En el caso que tu oponente se te acerque demasiado y seas incapaz de atacar con magia…- ella asintió viendo la lógica en sus palabras, luego miró a Koneko, quién aun comía…- Para ti será mejorar tus reflejos y velocidad, la fuerza la tienes…solo debes mejorar eso.- Ise no quiso decir nada con respecto al Senjutsu ya que sabe la situación de la chica.

-¿Y yo? Aquí solo veo ejercicios simples para fortalecer mi cuerpo.- Rias miraba extrañada el papel con su régimen, Ise tomó un sorbo más para luego mirar a la Gremory.

-Es todo lo que necesitas, tienes poder mágico y talento, solo tienes el mismo problema que Akeno-san.- la mencionada se sonrojo al ver que el joven no le molesto tratarla de tú.- Y también será cosas de estrategia, para que mejores en idear planes…Sona te lleva ventaja en ese rubro aunque tu llevas ventaja en el ámbito de que tienes buenos siervos.

Todos miraron al Sekiryuutei sorprendidos por sus palabras, Rias captó una cosa…el chico era serio en su trabajo y lo de ayer ocurrió porque deseaba que se dieran cuenta de sus debilidades para que se hagan fuertes en el futuro.

 _Es un chico raro._ \- la heredera Gremory sonrío al captar eso. Para luego ver como Ise le daba otro papel, uno de inscripción al Club.

-Trabajemos juntos desde ahora….Buchou.- la joven solo sonrió ante esas palabras y asintió.

-Así será…Ise.- con ello, el Sekiryuutei oficialmente pertenecía al ORC pero no a la nobleza de Rias pero ese no era ningún problema….

* * *

La noche no tardó en llegar, los clubes excepto el de Ocultismo ya habían cerrado, saliendo de la escuela estaban dos chicas…Aki y Kaori eran las últimas humanas en salir del club, se habían quedado más tiempo dado que estaban practicando para el próximo torneo que se realizaría. Ambas jóvenes estaban exhaustas y vaya que lo estaban pero el día de hoy había venido con sorpresas…

-Es increíble que Ise-kun haya regresado tras casi 10 años.- la chica de coletas estaba de buen humor tras ver al castaño.

-Es verdad, aún recuerdo el día en que él e Irina le pusieron ese cangrejo al profesor de Lengua.- la pelirrosa no pudo evitar reír al recordar esa anécdota y su amiga hizo igual.

Ambas siguieron hablando sin darse cuenta de que eran seguidas…el ser en cuestión no era humano, bueno fuera que sea así, los seguía un demonio pero no un demonio común….los Callejeros eran demonios que se revelaban a sus amos por cualquier motivo y huían, al hacerlo perdían la protección de este y las Evil Pieces en sus cuerpos los hacían mutar en seres que si deberían ser llamados demonios….

-¿Y que harás Kaori? Si recuerdo bien tú estabas…

-¿¡Qué!?- la pelirrosa se sonrojo al ver la sonrisa picara de su amiga.- ¡P-pues nada! Éramos niños….- Kaori por un instante pensó en que tal vez está era su oportunidad…- ¡Pero lo mismo va para ti Aki! ¡Tú no tienes nada que refutarme!

-Cierto…tal vez si lo haga.- Aki sonrío pensando en la posibilidad haciendo que su amiga le reclame nerviosa….

Estaban tan ocupadas en su charla que no notaron al ser que se les acercó….el grito de ambas solo duró un segundo antes de desaparecer….

* * *

-Y bien…¿Qué piensas de nuestro trabajo?- Rias estaba sentada revisando los contratos que sus siervos hacían….Aika estaba al lado de ella ayudándola con el papeleo dado que era miembro del club también a pesar de no ser demonio.

-Hmmm….suena tedioso de hacer.- Ise dio su honesta opinión, eso de ir a cumplir los deseos de la gente se veía aburrido….incluso te arriesgas a encontrar gente rara que te podría traumar de por vida.

-Jajaja si yo igual lo creo pero así es la sociedad demoníaca.

-Eeehh…- Ise revisaba su celular cuándo poso su vista sobre el tablero de ajedrez, este tenía varias Evil Pieces y 8 "Pawn" sin usar. Ise tomó uno y lo analizo.- Así que así es una evil piece…

-¿Interesado?- Rias notó el interés del joven en las piezas…tal vez…- sabes…¿no has pensado en…volverte demonio?- Rias fue directa…la misma Aika la miró asombrada.- Porque si lo estás yo…

-Lo siento…pero no lo estoy.- Ise fue claro en su respuesta.- Mi poder es demasiado para que eso suceda Buchou, necesitaríamos más de 20 piezas como estas para lograr eso…lo lamento.- El joven notó la expresión de decepción de la joven pero continuó hablando.- Pero….puedo hacer un contrato contigo.

-¿Un contrato?- Rias no se esperó eso…pero ahora que lo pensaba, tener un contrato con el Sekiryuutei sería beneficioso…- Claro eso suena bien.- la pelirroja se acercó a Ise quien ya se había levantado y creó un círculo mágico debajo de ellos con el símbolo de su familia.- ¿Qué me darás a cambio de este contrato Sekiryuutei?- la chica sonaba divertida, tal vez queriendo jugar un poco con él….pero no se esperó lo que vino.

-Mi apoyo incondicional en todo lo que decidas.- las palabras de Ise golpearon fuerte en el corazón de la chica….nunca nadie le había dicho eso.

[Otra que cae…]- Ddraig suspiró al ver que su compañero se llevaba otra chica a la bolsa….el chico era demasiado honesto y las chicas parecían caer presa de eso…

El símbolo desapareció y lo único que quedó de rastro fue una marca del clan Gremory en la mano derecha de ambos que luego desapareció, Ise asintió al ver que el contrato estaba hecho para luego mirar a Rias quién para su sorpresa estaba tan roja como su cabello…Aika miraba con gracia la escena….la gran Rias Grimory parece haber sido flechada por el chico nuevo.

-Ehm…¿Buchou? ¿Está bien?

-¿¡Ah!? ¡S-Si! ¡N-No es nada!- Rias se sentó en el sofá y respiraba hondo para calmarse…¿Por qué el chico debía ser honesto y tener esos ojos tan lindos?- _¿¡Ah!? ¿¡Que ando pensando!? ¡Apenas lo conoces Rias! ¡Céntrate!-_ Rias luchaba internamente con el lado de ella que ya había sucumbido ante el Sekiryuutei.

Aika se tapaba la boca para no soltar la carcajada que se estaba aguantando y no era para menos, Rias rara vez mostraba ese lado de chica adolescente y el Welsh Dragon lo había hecho salir sin problema alguno….sin duda ese dragón era todo un galán.

Ise miró confundido a la chica pero luego centro su atención en unos documentos al lado del tablero de ajedrez, los tomó y les dio una ojeada. Eran candidatos para la nobleza de la muchacha…la mayoría eran miembros de la escuela que eran poseedores de Sacred Gears, aunque no se sabe de que tipo….había de todo….desde chicos de los clubes de deportes hasta chicas….y fue esta zona lo que llamó su atención…

-Estas dos…

-¿Eh? ¡Oh! Has visto la lista…he estado buscando miembros para mi nobleza, solo me quedan los 8 "Pawn" y un "Rook", he visto todos los candidatos pero solo esas 2 parecen prometedoras. – Ise miro las fotos de Aki Murayama y Kaori Katase…sus dos amigas.- estaba meditando si invitarlas o no a mi nobleza…¿Tú qué opinas?

-No lo sé…depende de ellas y el hecho de que posean Sacred Gears…!?- Ise miro a la ventana y la abrió rápidamente.

-¿Ise? ¿Pasa algo?- Rias miro al joven mientras al mismo tiempo todo su sequito llegaba de hacer sus contratos.

-Buchou hemos….¿ara? ¿Ocurre algo?- Akeno observo que Ise parecía tratar de descubrir algo.

-Este olor…- Koneko también se acerco a la ventana, su mirada mostraba seriedad.- Ise-senpai…

-Lo sé…. ¡Buchou tenemos un Stray!

-¿¡Qué!?- Rias y los demás se asombraron de la exclamación del joven y en ese instante apareció un documento en la mesa, Aika lo tomo y…

-¡Tiene razón! ¡El archiduque acaba de mandar la petición!

-Un poco tarde…acaba de atacar a alguien….no a 2….¡el olor de la sangre es diferenciable!- Ise extendió sus alas de dragón y fue a la ventana.- ¡Síganme!

-¿¡Ah!? ¡Pero…!- Rias vio con asombro como el joven salió volando por la ventana.- Agh…..¡vamos mis siervos!- Rias extendió sus alas de demonio y fue tras Ise seguida por sus siervos….

Ya en la calle, Ise agradecía que no hubiera gente…y solo seguía el olor a sangre, algo en esto lo ponía de los nervios.

-¡Ise!- Rias y los demás llegaron.- ¿Sabes donde esta?

-Ise-senpai….ahí….- Koneko señalo lo que sería un almacén abandonado.

-Algo cliché ¿no creen?- Xenovia dio su opinión mientras todos pisaban tierra.- Aunque…siento que este Stray es más fuerte que el promedio…

-Auuuu….¿por qué siempre tienen que estar en esta clase de lugares oscuras y solitarios?- Asia miraba con un poco de miedo el lugar mientras avanzaban con cautela….

Ise y Koneko iban al frente, ambos podían oler la sangre de las víctimas y el Sekiryuutei sentía que la vida de ambas se esfumaba.

[Este Stray parece estar consciente de nuestra presencia….su nivel no es nada que no puedas manejar pero…]

Ise se detuvo y los demás lo hicieron también…el joven se quedo helado al igual que Asia y Xenovia por las que fueron las víctimas del Stray….

-¡Murayama-san! ¡Katase-san!- Asia grito el nombre de las dos jóvenes que estaban bañadas en su propia sangre y apenas respiraban.

 **Oh….sangre fresca….**

Del techo del lugar salió una especie de monstruo, parecía una esfinge con alas demoniacas y una cola de serpiente, se nota por lo poco humano en apariencia que hay que alguna vez esta cosa era mujer…. ese era el Stray, Rias miraba furioso al demonio.

-¡Asia! ¡Ve y ayuda a esas chicas! ¡Koneko cúbrela en caso de que la ataquen!- la rubia y la peliblanca fueron de inmediato con las dos heridas mientras los demás se quedaban a hacer frente a ese ser.- ¡Maldita! ¿¡Como te atreviste a atacarlas!?

 **Jajaja, solo deseaba algo de sangre de jóvenes vírgenes….la de ellas era deliciosa….¡Jajajaja!**

-Ara…parece que vamos a tener que castigarte por atacar a mis kouhais.- la joven empezó a emanar rayos de su cuerpo mientras miraba con furia al Stray.

Xenovia invoco a Durandal y Kiba creó una espada demoniaca de hielo, aún no tenía la habilidad necesaria como para usar su Balance Breaker inmediatamente. Rias cargó algo del Poder de la Destrucción en su mano y lo lanzo hacia el demonio quien saltó a una de las vigas del costado evitando el ataque.

Acto seguido Akeno lanzo un poderoso relámpago que si bien era poderoso fallo en darle a un su objetivo ya que este saltó al suelo y no solo esquivo el ataque sino que ahora estaba al frente de los jóvenes.

Kiba y Xenovia fueron al ataque con la velocidad que es característica de los "Knight" y ambos atacaron con sus espadas de manera coordinada, Durandal si bien era poderosa era más lenta y fue evitada por el demonio pero Kiba con su velocidad y técnica logro cortar las alas del demonio que grito por el dolor mientras agitaba su cola de serpiente donde de esta salió acido.

El acido salió disparado de manera aleatoria y una buena cantidad de esta fue hacia donde Asia y Koneko trataban a las chicas.

-¡No!- Rias grito horrorizada al ver como el líquido iba por sus sirvientes pero al ver un par de alas de dragón servir de escudo para ellas la alivio en gran medida.- Ise…

-Gracias Ise-san.- Asia agradeció la intervención del joven mientras Koneko asentía con la cabeza.

-De nada chicas….sigue con lo tuyo Asia.- La rubia asintió y volvió a emplear su Sacred Gear mientras Ise miraba su ala de dragón.- Uuuuhhh mi ala….mi preciada y hermosa ala, ahora tiene una pequeña marca…..¡esto es guerra!- A todos les salió una gota de sudor por la exclamación algo infantil…Ise miró furioso al demonio y alzando su mano derecha creó un círculo mágico de color rojo con negro, de repente un objeto empezó a salir de esta y lo que parecía ser el mango de una espada salió.- ¡Bien, hagamos esto Red Queen!- Ise saco por completo la espada y todos vieron con asombro el arma del Sekiryuutei su forma era única y el mango parecía tener una especie de gatillo.

[Acabemos esto rápido….quiero dormir…]- Ise suspiro ante las palabras de su compañero y apretando el gatillo hizo girar varias veces el mango como si esta fuera la parte del timón de una motocicleta….la hoja de la espada se empezó a tornar rojiza hasta que se volvió de un rojo intenso.

-Exceed….la habilidad única de esta espada.- Ise invocó el Boosted Gear y cargo un aumento.- ¡Prepárenme el objetivo, esto se pondrá salvaje!

Ambos "Knight" no dudaron en apoyar al Dragón Celestial y fueron contra el demonio para rápidamente cortar las patas delanteras y la cola de la bestia, Akeno inmediatamente lanzo un relámpago que cayó sobre el enemigo que solo gritaba de dolor, para placer de la joven…

-Akeno….ya deja de jugar…- Rias miro con reproche a su "Queen" que solo sonrió y dejo de atacar.- Bueno ya esta….Ise….

-Con gusto.

 **[TRANSFER]**

El Sekiryuutei le transfirió poder a la hoja de la espada y el filo rojo empezó a emanar calor…Ise solo dio un paso rápido hacia el Stray para inmediatamente aparecer atrás de este con la espada ya normal….El joven solo sacudió la espada y…

 **[¡Enlighten Domination!]**

A esas palabras el Stray fue despedazo en varios trozos que se notaban fueron hechos por 8 cortes…todos en especial los "Knight" se quedaron mudos al ver la gran habilidad con la espada del Welsh Dragon. Ise guardó a Red Queen en su lugar mágico para luego regresar con los demás.

-Eso fue increíble Ise-kun.- Kiba no dudo en alabar la enorme habilidad del joven.- ¿Donde aprendiste a pelear así?

-Eso es….el estilo de la "Espada de las 8 Hojas"…- Xenovia se acerco a Ise y lo miro con respeto y admiración.- ¡Es increíble! ¡Nunca creí tener el honor de ver el estilo de la espada catalogada como God Slayer!

Ise rió nervioso mientras Rias y Akeno se asombraron de oír eso…. El estilo de la "Espada de las 8 Hojas" era un estilo antiguo y muy difícil de aprender….se sabe que el fundador de la escuela Yun Ka-fai enseñó a muy pocos y en la actualidad conocer a alguien usarlo era prácticamente imposible…en este estilo se aplica lo mejor de cada estilo de espada existente, Ka-fai, el primer maestro, era un humano pero muy poderoso que incluso se dice pudo hacerle frente al Dios de la Guerra Griego Ares varios siglos atrás…solo pensar que Ise fue entrenado en el uso de ese estilo de espada los hacía entender mejor el porqué era tan poderoso a pesar de su joven edad.

Ise juro contarles más luego pero debían centrarse en las jóvenes que seguían siendo curadas por Asia, la rubia respiraba agitado dado que ya estaba casi sin magia, había logrado con algo de la ayuda de Koneko a detener la intensa hemorragia y salvarlas de la muerte pero el daño era muy severo para que la "Bishop" pueda curarlas del todo.

-Buchou…no puedo hacer más….

-Tranquila Asia.- Rias se acercó a ambas jóvenes para luego mirar a Ise.- Sé que son tus amigas y quisiera tu opinión…

-Hazlo, es mejor que vivan el resto de sus vidas con heridas de esta magnitud o que queden con limitaciones.- El joven asintió y la pelirroja se acerco y arrodillo al lado de ambas, sacando las piezas de "Pawn" de su bolsillo pudo notar que 4 de estas brillaban, dos para cada una…

-Ara….interesante.- La misma Akeno estaba asombrada de ver eso, para que ambas necesiten 2 piezas significa que sus Sacred Gears tienen al menos un nivel de rareza igual al de Asia.

Rias poso las 2 piezas en el pecho de cada una y un círculo mágico apareció debajo de ellas.

-¡En el nombre de Rias Grimory, les ordeno que vuelvan a caminar por el mundo de los vivos como mis siervos!- las Evil Pieces brillaron una vez más antes de introducirse en los cuerpos de ambas…al hacerlo, el círculo desapareció y Rias respiro más tranquila mientras Ise le agradecía con la mirada.

-Uh….¿que…que paso?- Aki fue la primera en levantarse seguida de Kaori que solo se sobaba la cabeza.- Donde….¿Ise-kun?- la joven miro a su amigo de la infancia frente a ella y a….

-¿¡Rias Onee-sama!? ¿¡Asia-san!? Pero….¿¡pero que hacen aqui!?- la pelirrosa miraba confundida a los jóvenes que estaban con ellas.- ¿¡Yuto-kun!? ¿¡Xenovia-san!?

-¡Incluso Koneko-chan! ¿¡Que ocurre aquí!?- ambas se levantaron y observaron a Ise pidiéndole explicaciones…..

-Ok….esto será difícil….- Ise y Rias hablaron al mismo tiempo mientras los demás solo reían nerviosos.

* * *

-¿¡COMO!?- ambas chicas gritaron mientras caían sentadas al sofá.

Tras lo que paso, todos volvieron al viejo edificio….tras ello, Rias les explico a las dos jóvenes lo que les había pasado, que habían sido atacadas por un Demonio Callejero y que ellos las salvaron y que en efecto todos los presentes excepto Ise y Aika eran demonios. Ambas al principio no se creyeron eso pero al ver las alas de todos ellos creyeron inmediatamente y al mismo tiempo alas del mismo tipo salían de sus espaldas. Ambas miraron dudosas a Rias y ella con una sonrisa solo dijo…

-Para salvarlas las volví mis siervas, ahora son demonios.- Y eso nos regresa a lo de ahora….

Ambas estaban aun procesando todo lo ocurrido, ya no eran humanos ahora eran demonios. Ise y Aika miraban como ambas jóvenes parecían estar en trance.

-Parece que les tomara un rato aceptar todo…

-Lo dudo Aika.- La chica de lentes miró confundida al castaño y este solo señalo a las chicas.

-Eso explica muchas cosas….eso explica porque tenían un aire extraño….-Aki suspiro ya más tranquila para luego mirar agradecida a Rias.- Y le agradezco que nos haya salvado.

-Yo igual, tal vez dejamos de ser humanas pero ¡ahora parece que tendremos vidas más interesantes!- La misma Kaori parecía emocionada con la idea de ser un demonio.

Los demonios parecieron estar sorprendidos por la actitud de las nuevas pero al parecer todo salió bien….Akeno le explico a ambas de manera rápida su situación con respecto a la guerra que hubo, la tregua que había, las debilidades de los demonios y sus trabajos como tales.

-Woah….¿eso pase hace dos días? ¿Y el Dios Biblico está muerto? ¿De verdad?

-Al pie de la letra Murayama-senpai….- Koneko comía un emparedado mientras respondía…

-Puedes usar mi nombre Koneko-chan y….tú Ise ¿En serio?

-Jajaja….- Ise no supo que decir pero Kaori tenía una pregunta….

-Un segundo….¿que son esos Sacred Gears y eso del Welsh Dragon?- La pelirosa tenía un punto valido.

Asia les explico sobre como el Dios Biblico hace años creó los Sacred Gears, objetos capaces de darle el poder a los humanos de luchar contra otros seres y de crear milagros…actualmente cualquiera de descendencia humana podía nacer con uno y que dentro de esos habían 13 que eran los más poderosos debido a que le daban al portador la capacidad de matar Dioses si su poder era dominado en cierto grado.

-Mi Sacred Gear, Twilight Healing me permite curar todo tipo de heridas.- Asia invoco un par de anillos que brillaban con luz verde.

-El mío se llama Sword Birth, me permite crear espadas demoniacas con solo pensarlo.- Kiba creo de la nada una espada, algo que asombro a ambas.

-Por ultimo….mi Sacred Gear es el Boosted Gear.- Ise alzo su mano izquierda y se vio como un guante rojo con picos dorados y una gema verde aparecía, el asombro de todos era general….- En este reside el alma del Sekiryuutei Ddraig el Welsh Dragon, un ser que fue temido por todas las facciones por su inmenso poder….una de las 13 Longinus.

Tanto Aki como Kaori se quedaron en shock….su amigo de la infancia era poseedor de ese objeto capaz de matar Dioses y según lo que les contaron, parecía que era muy fuerte….

-Ay….todo es tan difícil de procesar…..

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Aki….- ambas chicas parecían al borde de un colapso pero entonces…- un segundo, ustedes dicen que nosotras también poseemos de esos objetos.

-Según lo que vimos así parece…- Akeno se acerco a ambas.- No sabemos de que clase son pero pueden invocarlos si lo desean con fuerza.

-Y eso se hace como…..- Aki miró a Ise quien parecía ser el más experimentado.

-Piensen en lo más fuerte que tengan en su mente….- Ambas chicas hicieron eso….pensaron en los momentos donde peleaban en los torneos…en eso…

En la mano Kaori apareció una especie de katana con símbolos inscritos en ella y en las de Aki dos pistolas de color negro con detalles plateados, ambas chicas miraron sus Sacred Gears con asombro mientras Ise silbaba asombrado.

-¿Reconoces esas armas?

-Claro que si Aika, debo de decirlo Buchou….te has hecho de una buena adquisición…- Rias y los demás lo vieron confundidos mientras el joven señalaba la katana de Kaori.- Esa Sacred Gear es conocida como Rogue Arm, una Sacred Gear que toma la forma de diferentes armas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo de acuerdo a la voluntad de su dueño si tiene la forma de katana es porque Kaori está más acostumbrada a ese tipo por ahora….

La pelirrosa miro su arma y pensó en otro tipo de arma y la katana se volvió una Naginata confirmando las palabras de Ise.

-Se dice que en su Balance Breaker te permite crear un infinito número de armas y poder usarlas al mismo tiempo….en cuanto a las pistolas de Aki, son conocidas como las Elemental Bullets, ambas pistolas pueden disparar balas de diferentes elementos….si quieres que dispare fuego solo lo piensas y lo harán, lo mismo va para los otros elementos incluso puedes hacer que una dispare un elemento distinto de la otra. En su Balance Breaker puede crear un especie de traje que crea más pistolas con munición infinita….

Todos en el lugar miraron con asombro a Ise por su amplio conocimiento en los Sacred Gear pero vivir varios años con Azazel, quien es un loco fanático de esos objetos, no es para menos que sepa eso y más….

-¡Que genial! ¡Casi parece esos objetos de los RPG!

-¿Unas pistolas? Parece que tendré que practicar mi puntería…..

Todo parecía haber caído en su lugar, al ver que ya era algo tarde optaron por irse a sus casas no sin antes que Rias de una noticia.

-Aki-san, Kaori-san…ahora que ustedes pertenecen a mi nobleza serán miembros del ORC, podrán seguir haciendo sus prácticas de Kendo pero tendrán sus limitaciones….¿entendido?

-¡Si Buchou!- ambas chicas respondieron con energía y Rias asintió feliz.

Tras ello, Xenovia y Koneko se ofrecieron de acompañar a ambas a sus casas, Asia y Aika también se retiraron mientras Kiba también las acompañaba dejando a Rias, Akeno e Ise en el club.

-Ara, hemos adquirido interesantes miembros el día de hoy.- Akeno miraba a Ise indicando que él también estaba incluido en la oración.

-Jaja…bueno al menos estamos yendo a buen paso para completar su nobleza Buchou.

-Vaya que si…Ise, gracias por el apoyo de hoy…sé que lo de ayer tal vez no fue la mejor manera de empezar pero…espero que nos llevemos bien a partir de hoy.

-Yo digo lo mismo, llevémonos bien Ise-kun.- Akeno sonaba sincera en sus palabras y el joven se alegro de ver que había hecho un progreso, con eso dicho Ise tomo su maleta y fue a la puerta.

-Hasta mañana Rias, Akeno-san.- el Welsh Dragon se retiro dejando a ambas chicas impactadas por la enorme familiaridad con la que las trata.

-Es un chico interesante no es así Rias…- Akeno miro a su amiga y esta solo asintió…al parecer sus días escolares serán más interesantes de los que creyó.

En eso…un papel apareció a través de un círculo mágico, este tenía el símbolo de la familia Gremory y ambas jóvenes miraron confusas dicho papel, Rias al leerlo apretó los puños y arrugo dicho papel para luego quemarlo con su magia y golpear el escritorio furiosa….

-No…..¡NO!- Rias se agarraba la cabeza sin poder creer lo que había leído….Akeno también estaba de la misma manera….furiosa con lo que le iba a pasar a su amiga…. El compromiso con Raiser se había adelantado…..

Encima de uno de los edificios, Ise miraba el cielo….el viento soplaba de manera extraña, una señal de que algo iba a suceder….

-Algo va a pasar….

[Así parece, tal vez tenga que ver con los problemas que la heredera Gremory está lidiando con respecto a su familia]

-Posiblemente…según Azazel desean que se case con Raiser ya….el padre de Rias parece olvidar que la felicidad de su hija debería venir primero.

[Así son los demonios compañeros….codiciosos, a pesar de que traten de emular la sociedad humana no son capaces de crear ese sentimiento que los humanos poseen por naturaleza, esperanza y poder soñar por un futuro mejor]

-Si….parece que si pero en Rias y su nobleza he visto una chispa de cambio para la sociedad de los demonios…sabes Ddraig….si el caso se diera y ese tal Raiser viene sabes lo que pasara….¿verdad?

[Kukuku, claro que su compañero….claro que si]

La luna que estaba en el cielo fue tapada por las nubes que había y una ligera oscuridad se hizo presente….los ojos de Ise brillaron a pesar de la escasa luz y este sonrió.

-Tendremos Yakitori para la cena.

Dentro de poco la sociedad demoniaca aprendería una cosa…..nadie se mete con los seres preciados de un Dragón.

* * *

 **Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado, la razón del porque puse a Murayama y Katase es más por originalidad y un cambio de aires, los Sacred Gears que ellas tienen son mi idea, el estilo de espada de Ise lo saque de un JRPG llamado The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel, muy buen juego en mi opinión. Ahora lamento informar que no habrá actualización de esta historia por las siguientes 2 semanas ya que me voy de viaje y regresare a mi hogar a finales de febrero...espero que sepan comprender y esperar...Sin más que decir, nos vemos.**


	4. Lucha por los Familiares

**Bueno, al fin regreso de mis merecidas 2 semanas de vacaciones y de mi viaje...sobra decir que los disfrute pero dejemos de hablar de mi. Hoy he regresado con un nuevo cap de este fic, este lo escribi en el viaje de avión de regreso a mi casa dado que eran 6 horas de vuelo...debía de hacer algo o me iba a volver loco...para que sepan ya tengo la idea de lo que pasara despues de este arco "cannon" dado que no iremos a la parte de la cumbre aún...no, primero tendremos un arco exclusivo en este fic...sin más que decir, iniciemos.**

* * *

 **Sekiryuutei Supremo**

 **Lucha por los Familiares**

-Bien…vamos a buen paso…- Ise estaba sentado en una rama de un árbol mientras veía el suelo donde todos los miembros del ORC a excepción de Asia y Aika estaban tirados debido al cansancio.

Esta era la rutina de siempre durante la última semana. Desde la llegada de Ise a la escuela las cosas poco han cambiado para los estudiantes humanos, claro exceptuando que el joven tiene su club de fans, uno que rivaliza con el de Kiba Yuuto. Según las encuestas, si…créanlo, hay encuestas….algunas chicas amaban la actitud de príncipe de Kiba mientras otras se sentían atraídas a la simpleza de Ise y a su apariencia de chico rebelde…

En el lado del ORC, Ise se convirtió en lo que sería lo equivalente a un mentor para ellos. Con Kiba y Xenovia entrenaba el uso de la espada y ambos "Knight" estaban más que sorprendidos del estilo de la "Espada de las 8 Hojas" que el joven empleaba, un estilo rápido pero mortal, un solo segundo de desconcentración y estabas fuera…

En el ámbito de la magia le enseño a Asia magia de protección ya que ella era el tanque de oxigeno del grupo, si ella caía seria un problema. La rubia de paso gano un cariño rápido en el joven al ver la buena persona que era y que disfrutaba su compañía más de lo que jamás creyó que ocurriría.. Con Akeno, el joven le enseño a controlar mejor el flujo de esta dado que noto como la chica desperdiciaba energía con cada ataque, el entrenamiento consistía en meditación y uno que otro ejercicio físico, lo irónico de esto era que Ise usaba el método que Baraquiel aplico en él para enseñarle la magia eléctrica…

[Que irónico….]

Tal como Ddraig lo dice, es irónico….pero sigamos. Con Koneko Ise empleaba combates de práctica mientras la chica llevaba pesas en sus piernas y manos, sus reflejos y velocidad eran el problema y eso debía de mejorar…

Con las dos nuevas del grupo, Ise entrenaba a ambas para mejorar su resistencia y su uso en sus Sacred Gears, Aki había improvisado su puntería y además era poseedora de una buena cantidad de magia, si usaba la promoción del "Pawn" a "Bishop" los disparos serian más potentes, con Kaori era mejorar su habilidad en el uso de otras armas, la katana, la naginata, las kodachi eran las armas que mejor se le daban hasta la fecha, si se promocionaba a "Knight" sería capaz de cambiar la situación de un combate.

Con Rias las cosas eran más para mejorar su habilidad de liderazgo y mente estratégica, la heredera Gremory estaba ansiosa por un motivo e Ise lo pudo notar….al parecer muchas cosas pasaran más pronto de lo que creyó.

Tras ver que nadie estaba con las fuerzas para seguir entrenando, Ise dejo el entrenamiento matutino hasta ahí…todos respiraron con calma y alivio, los entrenamientos del joven eran estrictos pero podían sentir la mejoría de la intensa semana….poco a poco.

Las clases en si no eran una molestia, Ise tenía el conocimiento necesario para no perderse en las clases mientras que en los descansos se la pasaba con las chicas del club en su salón. La noticia de Aki y Kaori uniéndose al ORC también genero una gran cantidad de rumores al igual que el de Ise haciendo que este se gane el odio general de todos los hombres.

Actualmente Ise estaba yendo de camino hacia el viejo edificio para unirse a los demás dado que según Rias hoy habría un evento importante. En su camino, el Sekiryuutei pudo ver en uno de los arboles lo que parecía ser un ave, pero ese animal no era de las aves comunes de la zona y se notaba por su esencia que era un familiar de un clan demoniaco…

 _Ese animal…carajo, ya empezó a acosar ese imbécil._ \- Ise cogió una pequeña piedra y la lanzo a la rama ocasionando que esta se sacuda y el ave salga volando. El joven solo negó con la cabeza al ver que su presentimiento estaba casi acertado….

[Parece que pronto tendremos que actuar compañero…]- Incluso Ddraig suspiro, la idea de hacerse cargo de ese Yakitori presumido era perder el tiempo.

Ise solo ingresó al club y vio que todos estaban conversando amenamente de algo, las más emocionada parecían ser las dos nuevas.

-Oh Ise, que bueno que llegas.

-Hola Buchou….ahm ¿de qué hablan?

-De que iremos por familiares para Aki-chan y Kaori-chan.- Akeno le entrego al joven un jugo, por petición personal suya.- Mañana será luna llena, el momento perfecto para generar contratos con familiares.

-Oh…- Ise miro a Rias y esta captó con la mirada que este pedía una explicación.

-Debes saber que los demonios formamos contratos a cambio de varios beneficios. Bueno en el caso de los familiares nos ayudan como ayudantes y otras cosas.- Rias alzo la mano y un pequeño murciélago apareció.- Este es el mío, también ayuda de vez en cuando a repartir los folletos en la ciudad.- El murciélago se convirtió en una chica….

-Aja…..- Ise analizo la nueva apariencia del familiar.- _Mierda….-_ Ise no pudo negar que la apariencia femenina era linda pero decidió disimular su actitud y siguió escuchando.

-Este es el mío.- Akeno invoco en sus manos lo que parecía ser un pequeño oni…- ¿A que no es lindo?

[Esta chica tiene que revisar su definición de lindo….]- Ise estuvo de acuerdo con el dragón pero siguió en lo suyo….

-El mío es este.- Kiba tenía una ave en su hombro, el ave en cuestión la podrías confundir con cualquiera de la calle.

-Shiro….- Koneko invoco lo que era un gato blanco muy pequeño…

-¡Kya! ¡Qué lindo!- Ambas "Pawn" gritaron al ver el pequeño animal que parecía disfrutar de las caricias que recibía.

Ise pensó que Koneko era incapaz del todo de abandonar sus raíces al ver el familiar, tal vez si pueda haber un medio para que ella acepte su herencia. De repente sintió como algo subía a su cabeza y noto que Shiro estaba sobre él y se quedaba dormido…

-Vaya….es raro ver a Shiro tan cercano con un chico.- Akeno sonó asombrada de la escena, según se dice los familiares son un reflejo del corazón en cierta medida del contratista.- ¿Por qué será?

-….No sé…..- Koneko desvió la mirada al ver la sonrisa acusadora de la Fuku-Buchou pero un ligero sonrojo estaba en su rostro.

-Jajaja….la verdad siempre me he llevado bien con los animales….

-El mío es….- En los brazos de Asia había un pequeño dragón….un Sprite Dragon.- él es Rassei.- el dragón dio un pequeño rugido para luego alzar el vuelo.

-Vaya…un dragón de alta clase, un buen familiar Asia….¿are?- Ise observo como Rassei lo miraba para luego ver su cabeza….-¡Hey!- Rassei empujo a Shiro para hacerse un espacio en la cabeza del joven….cosa que al gato no le vino de gracia…..- ¡Aaaahhh!

-¡Ise-kun!- Aki y Kaori gritaron al ver como la cabeza del castaño se había vuelto un campo de batalla entre dos familiares….

-¡Rassei! ¡Detente!

-¡Shiro ya basta!

Asia y Koneko trataban de calmar a sus familiares mientras el pobre Ise corría por todo el lugar tratando de quitarse a las 2 bestias encima suyo. Rias contuvo la carcajada que quería dar mientras Akeno rió ligeramente.

-Que envidia yo también quiero un familiar….

-No desesperes Xenovia, si todo va como queremos tendrás el tuyo muy pronto.- Aika quien estaba al lado de la peliazul miraba con gracia como las 4 chicas trataban de salvar al joven de esa mini-guerra….

Ya unos minutos luego, Ise estaba sentado en el sofá con la cara toda raspada por los arañazos y quemada por los rayos que lanzo el dragón….Ambas dueñas solo se disculpaban con él por la rara actitud de sus familiares.

-De Shiro no me sorprende pero….Rassei al ser un dragón creí que sería más agresivo con Ise-kun por ser un Dragón.- Kiba sonreía mientras daba su opinión, Ise solo suspiro antes de hablar.

-Normalmente los dragones varones no se llevan bien entre ellos pero dado el caso de que ambos habiten el mismo lugar pueden entenderse con una mirada y aceptar cooperar…..en el caso de Rassei al ser solo un infante debe de verme como una figura paterna al ser el Welsh Dragon.

-Ara ara…si Ise-kun es el papá, Asia-chan seria la mamá.

-¡Akeno-san!- Asia grito avergonzada por la analogía pero en el fondo la idea no le molestaba…en cambio Rias tuvo un tic en el ojo mientras Aki y Kaori miraban furiosas a Ise…el mencionado ni por enterado lo que pasaba….

-¿Y cuando iremos por los familiares?

-Bueno primero debemos…..Oh ya están aquí.- la puerta del club se abrió dejando ver a Sona y su nobleza entrar al salón.- Hola Sona.

-Hola Rias….hola Hyoudo.- La presidenta sonaba seria y fría al saludar al joven y este entendía que el incidente de la semana pasada aún la molestaba….

-Hola Kaichou…- El castaño regreso el saludo nervioso mientras la chica de lentes desviaba la mirada.- _Ouch…_

[Se nota que no te tratara de buena manera por un buen tiempo]- Ddraig pudo notar que la joven seguía con el mensaje que Ise le dio el día que se vieron y parece haberla afectado más de lo que creyó.

Ambas "King" se pusieron de frente, el tema de que Ise asistiera a la escuela no le había agradado a Sona al inicio pero Rias logró convencerla de que era provechoso que el Welsh Dragon haya decidido ayudarlos a mejorar sus habilidades y que el joven lo hacia más por voluntad propia que por orden de Azazel. Al final la heredera Sitri acepto pero advirtió que estaría alerta a cada movimiento del joven.

-Me alegro de verte Sona.

-Igualmente Rias…veo que tienes dos nuevas sirvientes.- Aki y Kaori se acercaron nerviosas a la joven de lentes y dieron una reverencia.

-Soy Kaori Katase, "Pawn" de Rias Gremory.

-Soy Aki Murayama, igualmente una "Pawn"- Sona sonrió al ver el nerviosismo en ambas jóvenes.

-Veo que le comentaste sobre nosotros.

-Fue sugerencia de Ise, creyó que era mejor para evitar sorpresas.- Rias respondió con sinceridad mientras Sona arrugaba la frente.

-Maldito presumido….- Saji hablo en susurro mostrando su molestia pero ignoraba una cosa, los dragones tienen buen oído.

-No soy presumido "Pawn" de Sona Sitri.- Ise hablo mientras estaba apoyado de espaldas a la pared.- Solo soy sincero en mis palabras y como se dice….las verdades duelen.- El rubio Sitri miró furioso al castaño quien solo cerró los ojos para luego mirar a Akeno.- No entiendo que tiene que ver lo de los familiares con la nobleza Sitri.

-Verás Ise-kun, el bosque de los familiares solo es accesible durante las noches luna llena y solo se le permite a una nobleza ir esa noche.- el joven asintió a las palabras de la "Queen" y retomo su atención a la charla entre ambas jóvenes de clase alta.

-Veo que tú tambies deseas darle a tus nuevos siervos un familiar, yo pensaba hacer lo mismo para Saji.

-Ara, entonces tenemos un problema…¿entonces como lo arreglamos?

-Podríamos realizar un Rating Game pero dada tu situación….

-Sona….no hables más de eso….- Rias sono seria y algo molesta por el comentario, cosa que sorprendió a todos los miembros del ORC exceptuando a Akeno, Koneko, Asia y Kiba que estaban al tanto de la situación de su ama, incluso Aika sabía de la situación. Ise sabía de que hablaban pero decidió callar para ver como se desarrollan las cosas.

-Lo lamento….entonces hacemos eso….

-Suena bien.

Ise y los tres nuevos integrantes de la nobleza Gremory se miraron entre ellos dudosos de lo que eso significa…

* * *

-Es broma ¿verdad?- El castaño con todos los miembros del ORC estaban viendo una cancha de tennis….- Akeno-san ¿es esto en serio?

-Ara Ise-kun, obvio que sí.

-Rias Onee-sama y Sona-san siempre han arreglado así sus disputas.- Asia dio su opinión mientras Koneko asentía.

-Interesante…así que los demonios de clase alta también tienen esta manera de arreglar sus disputas.- El comentario de Xenovia carecía de lógica….Aki, Kaori y Aika la miraron complicadas mientras Kiba solo sonreía forzosamente.

-¡Claro que no es así! ¿¡Buchou en serio va a hacer esto!?- Ise le gritó a la peliroja que estaba en el campo de tennis con un uniforme rosa que en la opinión del castaño la hacía ver muy linda…

-Claro que sí Ise….¡esta es una batalla! ¿¡No es así Sona!?- Rias le gritó a su amiga y rival que también tenía un uniforme de tennis de color azul claro.

La escena en si no era nada fuera de lo común, dejando a un lado la hermosa de vista de las piernas de ambas jóvenes ¡lo raro era ver tanta gente reunida alrededor del campo de tennis! Como ya han visto, el día de ayer Rias y Sona parecieron decidir de que nobleza hará el pacto de familiares esta noche con un partido de tennis….sobra decir que a Ise casi le da un lapsus mental al oír tan simple método….

-Mierda….los demonios son muy relajados, hasta podrían competir con Azazel.- Ise miraba a los alrededores y la cantidad de gente era asombrosa.

Chicas gritando por su favorita….unas gritaban por su Rias Onee-sama, la joven era la chica más popular de toda la academia y su club de fans se extendía desde chicos hasta chicas. Otras gritaban por su Sona Kaichou, la joven estaba tercera en las chicas más bellas de la escuela, tal vez no tenia un cuerpo de infarto como su amiga pero su actitud fría era otro tipo de belleza, en especial para los de tendencia masoquista….

-¡KAICHOU GANE POR FAVOR!- Saji estaba subido a la reja que cubría el campo de tennis y ondeaba una bandera con el símbolo del consejo estudiantil, las chicas de la nobleza de Sona estaban avergonzadas por la actitud de su compañero….

-¿Ese es idiota o qué?- Ise suspiro al ver como las cosas se habían tornado…- Como dice el viejo dicho si estas en Roma haz lo que hacen los romanos…. ¡BUCHOU DA LO MEJOR DE TI!- El grito de apoyo de Ise alegro a la pelirroja quien le sonrió agradecida mientras un ligero rubor teñía su rostro.

-Ara Ise-kun si que eres todo un galán…- Akeno se acerco al joven y le abrazo el brazo dándole al Sekiryuutei una buena probada de la elasticidad de sus pechos.

Este acto hizo que los chicos miraran con celos a Ise y las chicas hagan lo mismo con Akeno, al lado de estos Asia, Aki, Kaori y, en una pequeña medida, Koneko miraban celosas el contacto de la "Queen" con el Welsh Dragon.

 _Oh Dios….son un 102….que bien se sienten….¡NO! ¡No es hora de pensar en eso! Mente en blanco, Mente en blanco, Mente en blanco….-_ El castaño por su lado tenía un conflicto existencial mientras que por otro dos chicas ya habían iniciado su partido.

-¡Teniendo el apoyo de Ise y los demás no puedo perder, Sona!

-¡Vamos Rias!- Sona tomo posición de saque.-¡Toma esto…. **Sitri Spin-ball**!

-¿Asi que usando tu estilo familiar desde el inicio? ¡Muy mal Sona! Pero te mostrare mi respeto como tu rival y te devolveré el favor…. ¡Gremory Ryo-Counter!

-¡Ingenua!- cuando Sona dijo eso, la pelota cambio de ruta.

-¿¡Poder demoniaco!?- Ise grito al ver el uso de un poder que debería de estar oculto a los ojos de la sociedad humana….

Todos se sorprendieron al ver eso pero Rias se reacomodo en su eje a pesar de la sorpresa inicial y dando un ligero salto logro golpear la bola marcando un punto a su favor.

[15-30]- el referí daba el marcador mientras la multitud enloquecía.

-¡Genial Buchou!- Aki y Kaori gritaban emocionadas al ver la retomada de la peliroja mientras Ise se sobaba la cabeza.

-Esas 2….- todos reían al ver la reacción de Ise, el chico sabía que los demonios eran muy relajados pero llegar a esto era otra historia.

-Ufufufu, así es la sociedad demoniaca actual Ise-kun.

-Si….creo que tendré que acostúmbrame a esto…..- El joven se rindió a la realidad….era más fácil.

-No subestimes la semana de entrenamiento que tuve Sona….deberías dejar que tus chicos y tú lo hagan, muestra resultados. Ríndete mientras aun tienes oportunidad.

-Hmph…no necesito la ayuda de ese chico y no creas que esto ha acabado Rias.

Ambas empezaron a mostrar su espíritu competitivo mientras parecía que estaba ardiendo en llamas, metafóricamente hablando…Ise suspiro al ver la escena mientras las chicas solo reían.

-Te acostumbraras, ya verás.- Kiba le sonrió al joven como indicando que eso era inevitable.

-¡Te venceré Sona, tengo 108 estilos Madoukyuu!

-Voy a devolver cualquier bola que entre en la Zona Sitri y te la devolveré Rias.

Todos vieron complicados la escena mientras Ise y los demás no sabían que decir….

-¿Qué tipo de referencia barata a Prince of Tennis es esta? En serio, estas Ojou-samas deben de haber de visto solamente el anime, en el manga el nombre es distinto.

-Ise-kun no creo que ese sea el punto….- Kaori miro a su amigo con reproche mientras….

-¿¡En serio!? Debo de leer el manga entonces….- Aki parecía interesada en eso mientras todo seguía su curso….

Tal como se ve….los demonios en la actualidad viven de una manera relajada y pacifica….

* * *

-Nadie gano….- Koneko tenía en sus manos dos raquetas de tennis, ambos objetos habían sucumbido en la intensa batalla…..

-¿Ahora qué haremos?- Xenovia miraba a su ama quien parecía sonreír confiada a pesar de lo de hace poco.

-¿Buchou?- Ise miró nervioso a la joven quien seguía sonriendo.

-Ufufufu, con esto nuestra victoria es segura, Sona y yo decidimos hacer otra competencia esta vez entre el Consejo Estudiantil y el ORC.

-Buchou….por curiosidad….que competencia es…

-¡Quemados!- A Ise le salió una gota de sudor enorme….tenía un mal presentimiento…..

* * *

Ya era de noche y en el gimnasio de la escuela de Kuoh, todos los miembros de la nobleza de Rias más Ise y Aika estaban presentes, las chicas llevaban el típico uniforme de gimnasia mientras los hombres unos simples buzos.

-Nunca he jugado quemados.

-Según lo que oí en el Vaticano es un juego donde se lanzan pelotas hacia las personas para lograr ganar….es como una guerra.- Xenovia ayudaba a Asia en sus calentamientos haciéndola estirar.

-¡Hace años que no juego quemados! ¡Será divertido!-Aki estiraba las piernas para no sufrir un desgarro.

-Con lo que vimos en el partido de tennis, dudo que este sea un juego pacífico….- Kaori por su lado le rezaba al Maou, ya que hacerlo a Dios le da dolor de cabeza, que las cosas no salgan mal…

-Ara ara Rias, parece que todos están con un gran espíritu.

-Así es Akeno, con esta actitud no perderemos ante Sona.

Ambas Onee-samas estiraban en conjunto….sobra decir que sus pechos botaban por los ejercicios…

[Compañero deja de mirar….]- Ddraig le llamo la atención a su poseedor.

-Oh….perdón….- Ise estiraba con ayuda de Kiba en preparación del evento.

Todos estaban realizando sus estiramientos, menos Aika, dado que el juego se llevaría a cabo en unos minutos, Ise decidió participar ya que en papel es miembro del club.

-¡Bien, no dejaremos que Sona nos venza! ¿¡Están listo todos!?

-¡Si!- el grito fue general mientras se veía al Consejo Estudiantil entrar al gimnasio….hora de la batalla.

-¡Wooooaaahh!- Ise corría por todo el campo esquivando pelotas cargadas de poder demoníaco.- ¿¡Como llegué a esto!?

Bien inicio el partido, la orden de Sona fue solo una….¡maten al Welsh Dragon! Todos los sirvientes de Sona lanzaban esas pelotas con una sed de sangre que le helaría la sangre a cualquiera… Asia, Aki y Kaori miraban temerosas el desarrollo de los acontecimientos….esto era bullying en niveles extremos….ni siquiera se podía llamar juego, Aika por su lado filmaba todo para el recuerdo y la posteridad.

-Muy propio de ti Sona, ir por el miembro más fuerte. ¡En términos de estrategia esto es provechoso para nosotros! ¡Ise te lo encargo!

-¡Buchou! ¡Daré lo mejor de mí! ¡Mierda! ¡Esto no es divertido!- Ise esquivaba con habilidad y precisión las malditas pelotas…

[Si comparas esto con tu entrenamiento con Penemue cuando te hizo esquivar 100 lanzas de hielo con los ojos cerrados esto no es nada…]

-¡Pero aún tengo el trauma! ¡Oh mierda!- logrando esquivar una pelota para luego tomar una en sus manos, Ise vio que tanto como Koneko y Aki ya estaban fuera.

-Este juego es más divertido de lo que escuche.- Xenovia lanzo una pelota hacia la "Rook" Yura dejándola fuera.

En eso, Saji vio su oportunidad de eliminar al Welsh Dragon del juego y de paso vengarse por la humillación que le hizo pasar.

-¡Toma esto maldito presumido!- el "Pawn" Sitri lanzó la pelota en dirección del castaño quien al escuchar el insulto, que dicho de paso ya lo estaba cansando, se molesto y atrapó dicho balón con una sola mano.

-Ya lo había dicho…..- Algo de aura roja emano del cuerpo del poseedor del Boosted Gear, cargó la pelota con su aura y….- ¡NO SOY PRESUMIDO!- Ise lanzó con rabia el proyectil que impacto en la zona íntima del rubio y no conforme con eso lo estampó contra la pared….

Todos vieron con la boca abierta lo que había pasado y haciendo nota mental de nunca enfurecer al joven…eso sería una muerte segura…

[Otra vez te dejaste llevar…]

-¿Eh? ¡AH!- al escuchar lo que Ddraig dijo, el joven notó su metida de pata y lo que había hecho al ver a Saji con una expresión de dolor mientras se sostenía sus joyas de la familia…- Solo espero no haberle causado daños a largo plazo….

Sona miró con complejidad la reacción del Welsh Dragon, el chico era muy extraño… el partido continuó sin mayores precedentes, ahora todos temerosos de ser presa de la ira del castaño no se concentraron como debieron y eso le dio la victoria al ORC.

-¡Ganamos!- Aki y Kaori gritaban felices por la victoria mientras Asia y Xenovia sonreían.

-Fue un buen partido.

-Ni que lo digas Kiba-san, lo tengo todo grabado. Jijiji.- Aika acariciaba su cámara por lo que esta tenía grabada, solo faltaba el editaje.

-Ara ara, quisiera que me dieras una copia Aika-chan….deseo ver el lanzamiento de Ise-kun en cámara lenta.- Akeno sonaba emocionada de ver dicho lanzamiento….tal vez para emplearlo más adelante.

-Bueno Sona, nosotros ganamos.

-Está bien Rias, un trato es un trato.- Sona suspiró admitiendo su derrota mientras su nobleza se retiraba cargando a un inconsciente Saji.- Suerte.

La heredera Sitri se retiró mientras Rias miraba a Ise con gracia.

-Así que….perdiste la paciencia.

-Hey…no soy de piedra y ese idiota ya me tenía harto con su actitud, ahora se lo pensará dos veces.

-Ise-senpai ahora es Masacre-senpai….

-¿¡Qué clase de apodo es ese Koneko-chan!?- todos rieron por la reacción del castaño, tras convivir con él una semana entendieron una cosa…el chico solo era serio en las batallas y en su trabajo, fuera de este era un chico común y corriente y se había ganado el cariño del club.

-Bien, dado que hemos ganado ¡es hora de ir por los familiares!- todos asintieron y estaban listos para ir al bosque de los familiares…claro que después de darse un baño rápido.

* * *

-Así que este es el bosque de los familiares…- Ise y todo el ORC estaban en medio de lo que parecía un bosque algo tétrico.

-Así es, aquí tendrán a sus familiares.- Rias miró a las 3 nuevas quienes asintieron.

-Oh pero si es la nobleza Gremory.- de los árboles apareció un tipo algo raro….si lo poníamos en términos generales el tipo era una versión vieja de Ash de Pokemon….al menos ese fue el pensamiento de Ise.- ¡Un gusto a todos soy el guardián del bosque de los familiares!

Los nuevos devolvieron el saludo mientras Ise miraba a otro lado…una montaña.

 _Esta aura es de…_

[Tiamat…rayos, justo a quién no deseaba ver]

La Dragon Tiamat es considerada la más poderosa entre los 5 Reyes Dragones, un rango dado a los dragones cuya fuerza es enorme pero no se acerca a la de los Dragones Celestiales. Tiamat era conocida por su intenso odio hacia los poseedores del Boosted Gear, la razón de esto es que odia a Ddraig, la razón de esto….ni el mismo involucrado se acuerda.

[Mantengamos el perfil bajo compañero, ni con tu fuerza actual le podrías hacer frente a Tiamat]

 _Lo sé…-_ Ise vio que todos avanzaban a recorrer el bosque en busca de algún familiar para las chicas.

-¿Qué clase de familiar desean?

-Yo deseo uno fuerte.

-Yo uno tierno.

-Yo uno que sea divertido.

Xenovia, Kaori y Aki dieron sus opiniones, al oír eso el tipo les pidió que lo sigan…en medio del camino se encontraron con un estanque de agua…al ver ello a Ise casi se le baja la presión….

-Mierda….Undines.- la chica de coletas vio a su amigo con la cara azul.

-¿Y eso que tiene de malo Ise-kun? De seguro son como las pintan en los juegos o las novelas.

-No Aki….si fuera así no estaría con ganas de vomitar….- el joven aún recuerda el día que Azazel le presentó una….el pobre quedó traumado y decepcionado de la realidad.- _Ugh…hubiera preferido mil veces seguir siendo ignorante a esa verdad del mundo._

Ise empujo a la chica lejos de dicho estanque, no deseaba que ella pasara por el mismo trauma. La caminata siguió y siguió…en su camino, Kaori se encontró con un conejo blanco pero muy blanco…el animal era dócil y parecía haberse encariñado con ella.

-Oh un conejo de nieve, son muy difíciles de ver en especial si no es invierno, es un buen familiar ya que es leal a su dueño.

-¡Qué lindo! ¡Me lo quedo!- la pelirrosa abrazó al animalito y con solo unas palabras este ya era su familiar.

Tras tener un familiar que buscar menos, todos siguieron caminando…Ise caminaba al lado de Xenovia que parecía querer preguntar algo.

-Ise….¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-¿Oh? Claro.

-Tu maestro en tu estilo de espada…¿es por casualidad Rean Schawzer?- el castaño se asombro de escuchar ese nombre de la boca de la joven pero al final solo asintió.- Increíble….el hombre que se dice su habilidad con la espada es tal que rivaliza con la del mejor exorcista de la Iglesia a pesar de su avanzada edad.

-Jajaja, es verdad…ya está algo viejo pero su fuerza es innegable- Ise recordó los días de entrenamiento que tuvo con su maestro de espada…el año que lo vivió con él fue mortal, sino fuera porque es parte dragón hubiera muerto.

-Y…¿crees poder enseñarme algo?- Ise se vio sorprendido por la petición de la peliazul pero ella prosiguió.- En esta semana he notado que mi estilo es muy simple….a diferencia de Kiba que ahora parece mejorar más rápido que yo desde que despertó su Balance Breaker….por eso…

-Claro Xenovia, te ayudaré con gusto.- Ise le sonrió a la joven y puso una mano en su hombro.- Mi maestro me dijo que entre espadachines nos ayudemos y eso pienso hacer.

La peliazul se vio sorprendida por la respuesta pero agradeció el gesto con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, sin siquiera entender que fue esa sensación que tenía.

La exploración siguió, al final Aki se encontró con un pequeño zorro de color amarillo que resultó ser de esos que se mencionan en los templos japoneses, la chica decidió hacerlo su familiar ya que era interesante.

Xenovia al final se decidió por un Halcón, según ella eran animales fieros y leales lo que ella buscaba. Ise por su lado ya estaba aburrido…demasiado caminar era tedioso y cuando Rias le dijo que ya se iban él agradeció eso, con un destello el club entero se fue del lugar….

* * *

Ya en el salón del club, todos decidieron que ya era tarde…por lo que uno a uno empezó a retirarse. Rias era la única que quedaba en el club…tras ver que todos se habían ido puso una expresión de tristeza…la semana que había pasado fue una de las más divertidas que ha tenido, no sólo por el hecho de que su nobleza esta casi completa y ha adquirido nueva siervas y amigas sino también en parte era por la presencia de Ise.

Rias recordaba el día que lo vio, en la batalla contra Kokabiel, como apareció y lo derrotó, la primera impresión fue que el chico era como esos héroes que veía en los animes. Luego, lo conoció en persona…su actitud hacia ellos primero fue algo fría y directa…humillo la forma de pensar de "King" de Sona, aunque ella también admitía que eso no le gustaba de las estrategias de su amiga…luego hablo de los problemas de sus siervos y de los de ella pero ahora sabía que lo hacía para que dejen de lamentarse y puedan mejorar…

Sin notarlo, el chico se había vuelto un amigo y un mentor para ellos….el pilar del club ya que con él nada era aburrido, verlo actuar como un adolescente era divertido y deseaba conocerlo más, quería conocer a profundidad la persona que era Issei Hyoudo.

-Ise….¿qué me has hecho para que sólo piense en ti?- Rias llevó su mano al pecho para calmar el fuerte latido en su corazón…en eso, un destello iluminó el lugar…el símbolo de su clan presente en un círculo mágico, lo que ella deseaba que nunca pasará estaba cerca de ocurrir.

* * *

-¡Vamos! ¡Ya muere!- Ise renegaba mientras jugaba en el Vita, estaba teniendo una ardua lucha con un jefe….

[Por eso te dije que uses el Garu…]- incluso Ddraig disfrutaba de los RPG, según él eran más divertidos que esos donde solo hay disparos…- [Ves….te volvió a ganar]

-Ya Ddraig…ya entendí…al menos grabe antes de este punto….rayos, P4 Golden es más difícil de lo que creí….y eso que el P5 ya lo compré, le daré un vistazo luego.- Ise dejó el aparato a un lado de su cama y se estiró.- Hoy fue un día provechoso no Ddraig.

[Si tú lo dices…aunque en mi opinión, Rias Gremory ha estado de escaso ánimo]

-Crees que no lo sé, al parecer el asunto de su compromiso es peor ahora.- el joven se recostó en su cama.

[Sería gracioso que aparezca aquí y te pida acostarte con ella]

-Jajaja es cierto.- Mientras ambos reían una luz se hizo presente en el lugar, un círculo mágico color carmesí con el símbolo del Clan Gremory.- Ddraig….

[Dime…]

-Deberías ser brujo….o adivino….- Ise notó la apariencia que salía del círculo mágico…era la mismísima Rias, la joven tenía una expresión de desesperación en su rostro mientras corría hacia el joven.

-¡Ise! ¡Rápido! ¡Necesito que la tomes!

-¿Ah?- El joven la miro confuso y casi idiota….no puede ser….

-Necesito…..¡Necesito que tomes mi virginidad!- la heredera del clan Gremory dijo su petición con la cara muy roja….Ise y Ddraig en cambio estaban….

-¿¡COMO!?/[¿¡COMO!?]

Al parecer las cosas iban como el Welsh Dragon había supuesto hasta cierto punto….ahora la pregunta real era solo una….¿Cómo iba a afrontar esta situación? Él también era virgen…..

* * *

-!?- Raynare sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, algo en ella le decía que alguien trataba de llevarse lo que ella ha estado buscando por años.

-Ray….¿ocurre algo?- Penemue miraba a su alumna con duda, se había distraído de la clase en que estaban….al ver como esta se levantaba de su asiento con una mirada de los mil demonios solo suspiro…

-¡Suficiente! ¡Me voy a Kuoh! ¡Nadie me quitara a mi Ise-kun!- la caído corrió a velocidad a preparar sus cosas…si las cosas para el Sekiryuutei no habían terminado de ponerse más difíciles pues ahora….si se había tornado así.

* * *

 **Bien como ven este es un cap algo relax...no es la gran cosa pero fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió antes de pasar a la parte seria de este arco argumental...lamento si a algunos no les gusta o que lo vean aburrido pero es lo mejor que se me vino a la cabeza...para el proximo si habra algo más de drama e interes...ya lo verán. Antes que nada gracias a los que han puesto este fic en sus favoritos o que simplemente lo siguen...los reviews son un extra en mi opinion ya que ver la cantidad de visitas es igual de recomfortante...nos vemos luego.**


	5. Encuentro con el Yakitori

**Bien antes que nada...agradecer a los ya mas de 65 favoritos y 65 seguidores del fic...en verdad no espere tan buena aceptación en esta historia...y decir que tener más de 6000 lecturas en solo un mes es genial.**

 **Segundo, para el Guest que pregunto si no responderé preguntas...la verdad no es mucho de mi hacerlo pero tras pensarlo bien...lo haré, si desean preguntar algo con respecto al fic o una duda con gusto responderé...con tal que no pidan spoilers o que las preguntas en verdad sean malintencionadas ya que ni me molestare en leerlas y mucho menos de responder...**

 **Ahora haré los saludos respectivos...si también haré eso ahora...**

 **25thBann: Gracias por tu opinion amigo y es cierto...las mujeres celosas dan miedo pero es divertido verlas.**

 **riohey sawada dragneel: Gracias y aqui esta el cap para que lo disfrutes.**

 **incursion123: Es verdad...Sona ignoro a Ise debido a que la chica esta avergonzada de que él la haya humillado y hacerla ver sus errores...Sona es una chica orgullosa y no será fácil para Ise acercarse a ella...también no ayuda que Ise no entienda mucho el corazón femenino pero los hombres dificilmente entendemos del todo a las mujeres.**

 **alexzero: Si mi amigo...Ise tiene una suerte con las mujeres que puede ser una bendición o una maldición...y con lo de Saji, es mi opinion personal pero el tipo me cae algo mal debido a su obsesión con Sona en el cannon y que en si no aporta nada a pesar de tener un dragón como Vitra en su poder, un Rey Dragón que en mi opinión tiene grandes habilidades...su único aporte fue lograr su Balance Breaker...lo unico...además los hombres sabemos el dolor de recibir daño en esa zona.**

 **bavm: Gracias amigo.**

 **Guest: Amigo ya respondi tu pregunta, si deseas hacer más adelante ya que las respondere...me tomare el tiempo para hacerlo.**

 **inuyashadaiyoukai: Así es...Raynare será un dolor de cabeza constante para Rias ya que estas se veran como enemigas...enemigas naturales, me pareció un poco tonto en el cannon que la chica pase de una actitud buena a una mala...si quieres matar a alguien y traumar a alguien mandas a un villano de verdad y no una mujer que busca reconocimiento...Raynare en mi historia sera diferente y si amigo...el Yakitori sufrira una gran humillación...en lo personal Raiser no me cae...ni con esa actitud nueva suya en el cannon...la razón es simple...ver a una chica como trofeo es suficiente para que se gane mi desprecio...**

 **TheFat Carman: Pues si...lo alargue como pude y vaya que me costo...las escenas entre Rias y Raynare serán graciosas...y eso que Irina aún no llega...si, le tengo un plan especial a esa ángel castaña de buen...ejem...ustedes me entienden.**

 **KITSUNE TAKAHARI: Si...la cosa se puso seria y todo sera serio ahora...nah, para nada las cosas graciosas sucederan cuando se deba...**

 **Bueno, esos son los saludos a los que comentaron en el cap 4...hacerlo con los anteriores hará que me coma medio capitulo...**

 **Antes de seguir, un PM, no diré de quien, me pregunto el porque no hice a Ise demonio...la respuesta es simple...no me agrada las limitaciones que tiene Ise en el cannon por los demonios que se notan solo tuvieron suerte que el muy idiota se volviera Pawn de Rias...en mi opinión la idea de ser un dragón es mejor...no tiene que estar atado a tontas reglas y bajar la cabeza ante nadie. También esa es la razón del porque Ddraig habla más en el fic ya que en el cannon habla una vez a las quinientas y creo que ahi se pierde potencial interacción entre ambos que puede resultar interesante...admitamoslo, la idea del Oppai Dragon si bien dio risa en su momento con el paso del tiempo...ya da pena...y por eso hago que tanto Ise como Ddraig tengan un papel más serio y no tanto de burla...ya ni sé porque me salgo del tema...en fin...comencemos con el nuevo cap.**

* * *

 **Sekiryuutei Supremo**

 **Capítulo 5:** **Encuentro con el Yakitori**

Hay ocasiones en la vida en la que cosas inesperadas ocurren. Pueden ser desde un simple hecho como que te olvidaste las llaves o te enteras que justo ese día hay un examen sorpresa en la escuela….Bueno, en el caso de cierto castaño ya las sorpresas de la vida ya no lo sorprendían…

-¡Toma mi virginidad!- excepto eso…

En medio de la habitación de Hyoudo Issei, el actual Sekiryuutei, se hallaba una chica de hermosa figura y cabellos carmesí que le estaba pidiendo que tome su pureza…Suena loco ¿Verdad? Pero no, está ocurriendo y el joven aún procesaba lo que estaba ocurriendo en frente suyo.

-Bu-buchou…perdón ¿Qué dijo? Creo que escuché mal.- Ise quería confirmar si lo que escuchó era lo correcto.

-¡Dije que tomes mi virginidad! ¡Rápido no hay tiempo!- la chica empezó a quitarse la parte superior de la ropa ante la mirada del joven que ya tenía el cerebro medio cocinado…

 _No oí mal…¡Ddraig! ¿¡Qué hago!?_

[Pues…no lo sé, aunque se nota que la chica está desesperada. Velo como una oportunidad para dejar de ser virgen compañero, ya me estás preocupando….]

 _¿¡Pero qué mierda dices lagartija súper desarrollada!? Es obvio que este es un intento desesperado por parte de ella para romper el compromiso…ay mamá….-_ Ise vio como el sostén de la demonio cayó al suelo y dejaba ver sus enormes pechos, esa voluminosidad….esos pezones rosas…esos pechos eran la obra de un Dios…lo que resulta irónico ya que la chica es un demonio…

-Ise…¿Tú…tú tienes experiencia?- la joven se quitaba la falda y todo lo demás para solo quedar en panties…

-N-no….- Ise miraba a otro lado en un esfuerzo vano de no caer en la tentación pero su lado pervertido le decía "¡Mira!". Las paradojas de la vida…

-Ya veo…eso está bien, aprendamos juntos.- Rias se puso sobre él y se sentó en su regazo…mala idea, cierta anatomía de cierto dragón estaba despertando…

-Buchou….esto no es correcto…- la mano de Ise fue tomada por Rias para luego ser llevada a su pecho y…- _¡Oh Dioses!-_ la mano del Welsh Dragon estaba en el pecho derecho de ella, eran suaves pero firmes…el balance era perfecto…- _Son 99, un poco más pequeños que los de Akeno-san pero no pierden en firmeza…¿¡Qué mierda estoy analizando en estos momentos!? ¡Ddraig ayúdame aquí!_

[Lo siento compañero…yo también estoy anonadado por los pechos de esta chica…en todos mis años como Sacred Gear he visto muchos debido a mis poseedores pero los de ella….se llevan el premio]- Ddraig casi parecía llorar….un segundo ¡Este no es el momento para ello!

 _Lagarto inútil…-_ Ise miró a la joven quien temblaba por los nervios.

-Sientes mi corazón…yo también estoy nerviosa, así que…vamos…hagámoslo.

-Pero ¿Por qué yo?- Ise trataba de ganar tiempo para recuperarse del shock inicial…

-He pensado en todos los métodos posibles pero….- Rias se quedó callada….no podía decirle al joven que era porque era él con quién quería estar…tenía miedo de que él la rechace…- pero solo tú cumples con los requisitos…anda…- Rias se empezó a acercar a él pero el joven logró detenerla.

-No….Bu…Rias, está no eres tú.- las palabras de Ise golpearon fuerte en el corazón de la joven.

-¿C-cómo? Acaso….¿Acaso no soy suficiente para ti? Y por eso me rechazas.- la heredera Gremory trato de no mostrar la tristeza que la inundaba.

-No es eso…no me podría llamar hombre si no me agrade la idea de acostarme con tan bella mujer…- Rias se sonrojo por el comentario pero el castaño continuó.- Pero puedo ver en tu mirada un cierto miedo, un dolor enorme…estás acorralada y eso te ha llevado a esto.- Rias se quedó impactada…ella no le había dicho nada pero él había logrado leerla como un libro.

-¿Cómo es que tú…?

-Digamos que tengo cierto don para ver las emociones negativas de la gente…- Ise retiro con cuidado a Rias de él y le puso la camisa que estaba en el suelo sobre ella para que se cubra.- Además, estoy seguro que deseas que tu primera vez sea especial y que sea haciendo el amor que solo sexo sin emociones.

-Ise…- la joven le sonrió agradecida por el gesto tan caballeroso que le había mostrado, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír con burla al ver el estado del dragón.- Jejejeje ¿me das todo ese discurso cuando tu amigo esta en ese estado?

Ise miró su lado inferior y notó que su mini yo estaba despierto y listo para la acción…maldijo su suerte y dio vuelta para que ella no vea.

-No me culpes…soy un hombre joven y el simple hecho de tener una hermosa chica encima mío me enciende como no tienes idea. No soy de piedra Rias.

-Jaja…¡jajajaja!- la pelirroja empezó a reír a carcajadas por lo roja que estaba la cara del Welsh Dragon aunque este también empezó a reír.- Ise…gracias.- la chica estaba agradecida, más de lo que mostraba….en eso, una luz apareció en medio de la habitación mientras ella suspiraba.- Parece que de todas formas no hubiéramos tenido tiempo.

 _Este poder…._

[Es alto…un demonio de clase suprema]- tal como Ddraig decía el demonio en cuestión era muy poderoso….cuando la luz se disipo apareció una mujer en traje de maid.

La mujer parecía estar en sus 20, de una figura similar a la de Rias, de cabellos plateados y ojos azules…era un mujer de gran belleza.

-Ojou-sama ¿En verdad cree que haciendo este tipo de cosas el compromiso se romperá?- Ise miró alerta a la mujer aunque notó que ella no venía a pelear.

-Grayfia, mi cuerpo es solo mío…mi padre y Onii-sama no tienen nada que ver en lo que yo haga con él.- Rias miró seria a la mujer que solo recogía las prendas del suelo.

-Si ellos descubren que le está dando su pureza a este tipo de hombre se entristecerán.

 _Ouch…eso si dolió…-_ Ise se mostró herido por el comentario mientras Rias pareció molestarse más.

-¿Este tipo de hombre? ¡No lo conoces como para clasificarlo así Grayfia!….él es mucho mejor que ese bastardo…- Rias no dudo en hablar casi con odio en su voz mientras Grayfia la miraba.- Además, mi padre no está en lugar de decirme nada…es por decisiones como estas que madre se separó de él.- Ise la miró sorprendido por la nueva información.- Este chico es un buen amigo así que no le hables mal Grayfia…no te perdonare que lo hagas aunque seas la "Queen" de mi hermano.

-No era mi intención, lamento si la hice creer eso.- Grayfia hacia una reverencia mientras hablaba.- Pero debe entender su posición como heredera y no mostrar su cuerpo a cualquiera hombre, por favor vístase.

Grayfia empezó a observar a Ise mientras este hacia igual….había oído rumores sobre la "Queen" del Lucifer actual y se ve que no son nada exagerados…la mujer es fuerte. Al chocar miradas un ambiente pesado llenó el lugar…Grayfia se asombró de ver que el joven ni se inmutaba ante la presión que ella ejercía….Rias sintió nervios de solo ver la interacción entre ellos pero el ambiente se relajo unos segundos después al notar ambos que el otro no tenía ninguna mala intención…

-Lamento la ruda introducción, mi nombre es Grayfia una de las sirvientas de la casa Gremory.- Hablando con una voz más amables, Grayfia miró al Welsh Dragon y este no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco al ver con más claridad que sin duda era una mujer muy bella.

-Ouch…- Ise se quejó al sentir que su mejilla era jalada por una celosa Rias.

-Y bien Grayfia…¿viniste por qué mi padre te lo pidió o fue mi hermano o fue por tu propia voluntad?- Rias preguntaba mientras dejaba la mejilla del joven quien se sobaba por el dolor.

-Todas ellas.

-Ya veo…como esperaba de la "Queen" de mi hermano.- Rias término de ponerse la ropa y se puso a un lado de Grayfia.- lamento todo esto Ise.

-No hay nada que perdonar y espero que pueda decirme lo que la aqueja…-Rias sonrió con tristeza mientras Grayfia miraba al joven con una duda.

-No quiero sonar impertinente pero….Ise-sama ¿Qué es usted? Su esencia no es humana, no del todo.

-Trate de adivinar Grayfia-san.- Ise miró a la mujer directamente a los ojos.

Al hacerlo, la mujer pudo ver que cada ojo mostraba una esencia diferente….del verde pudo ver lo que sería un enorme dragón, el poder que este emanaba era tal que la puso nerviosa mientras que el amarillo….ese era el misterio, no veía nada….solo una enorme oscuridad, una que no era maligna pero que si era agresiva contra sus enemigos, la oscuridad se condenso un segundo para mostrar la figura de alguien con ojos amarillos brillantes….tanto la figura como el dragón intimidaron a la mujer que por primera vez en su vida sintió miedo….miedo de un chico que se notaba que no era humano….no uno común….

-¿Grayfia?- Rias notó la mirada algo complicada de la maid y esta retomo la compostura tras escuchar la voz de la joven.

-No…no es nada Ojou-sama….- la maid decidió investigar al joven…debía de cerciorarse de que no era peligroso.

-Al ver que llevaremos esta discusión a otro lado….¿te molesta que lleve a Akeno?

-Para nada, todo "Queen" debe acompañar a su "King".

-Ok…- Rias se acercó a Ise y le beso su mejilla dejando a este sorprendido por el gesto.- Gracias Ise…

-De nada….- Ise se sostenía la mejilla mientras miraba a la joven.

Ambas desaparecieron en un círculo mágico….dejando a joven solo en su habitación con la sensación de que las cosas mañana se pondrán más complicadas….

* * *

En el Inframundo, un lugar donde el sol no existe y donde no existen los mares…cierta castaña de ojos violeta estaba yendo hacia cierta oficina con una cara de los mil demonios.

-Venelana-sama…por favor Zeoticus -sama no creo que vaya….- una de las maid del lugar trato de hacerla razonar pero lo único que se gano fue una fría mirada….

Al ver que el intento era vano, la maid se hizo a un lado y dejo avanzar a la mujer. La mujer en cuestión era Venelana Gremory, mejor dicho, Venelana Bael actualmente. Era de la casa de Bael y en su tiempo fue la esposa del Jefe de la casa Grimory….Así es, fue la esposa….hace 2 años cuando el consejo de demonios decidió que su hija debía casarse con Raiser Phoenix la mujer estallo en furia, a ella jamás le agrado la idea de los matrimonios forzados ya que ella tuvo la oportunidad de elegir y deseaba que su hija tuviera también esa elección. Venelana estuvo muy enamorada de su esposo pero con los años este se volvió más codicioso con la idea de tener nietos de sangre pura a pesar que ya tiene uno.

Venelana le pidió que detuviera el compromiso ya que no era justo para Rias pero el hombre se mantuvo firme en su decisión y que esto era lo mejor para la sociedad demoniaca y la familia….las discusiones no pararon ningún día y ya hace un año la mujer de la casa de Bael se hartó.

Mandó al diablo a su entonces esposo y le pidió el divorcio…el tipo obviamente se quedó idiota por tales palabras y se negó pero ella logró convencerlo de otra manera….un duelo, al ser de la casa de Bael ella era poseedora del Poder de la Destrucción y Zeoticus a pesar de su poder perdió dicho duelo y con ello a su esposa quien se largo diciendo maldiciones contra el jefe de la casa Gremory… Actualmente ella vivía en la casa de la familia Sitri ya que era gran amiga de esta y seguía buscando un medio de evitar el compromiso con su hija con Raiser que, en opiniones de ella, era un imbécil mujeriego que poco le importaba los sentimientos de las mujeres y solo se acostaba con ellas para satisfacer su ego…

Venelana llegó a la puerta de la oficina de su ex esposo y la abrió con fuerza sin importar los buenos modales.

-Venelana, que sorpresa ¿Has venido para pedirme volver?- El hombre que estaba sentado en un escritorio con varios documentos era Zeoticus Gremory, actual jefe de la familia.

-Ya quisieras…- Venelana habló con rabia al que una vez creyó era el hombre de su vida.- Vine aquí por lo de Rias ¿Cómo que el matrimonio se desarrollara en unos meses? ¡Ella tenía unos años más!

-Es por los del consejo. Tras lo de Kokabiel creen que es inseguro que ella siga en el mundo humano, por lo que desean que ella regrese y se case con Raiser lo más pronto posible.

-Y tú como todo perro faldero haces caso.

-Venelana…no tientes mi paciencia, ten más respeto.

-¡No! ¡Tú no tientes mi paciencia! ¡No dejaré que mi hija se case con ese imbécil!- Venelana expulsó un poco de su aura mientras hablaba.- Lady Phoenex es muy amiga mía pero su tercer hijo es un desgraciado y tú lo sabes ¡¿Cómo se te ocurrió comprometer a nuestra hija con alguien así?!

-¡Porque es lo mejor para nuestro futuro!

-Para TU futuro…yo me conformo con ver a mi hija feliz con alguien que la aprecie y no la vea como un objeto de placer…te juro una cosa Zeoticus. Si mi hija sufre más por esto y su vida se torna infeliz te juro por todo el Inframundo que me olvidare que una vez te ame y no me importará hacerte desaparecer.- Dichas esas palabras Venelana se empezó a retirar.- Por cierto, dile a tus "sirvientas" que ahora que no soy tu esposa aprendan a no pasarse de la raya conmigo…o se volverán cenizas.- La castaña se retiro de la oficina tras azotar la puerta con gran fuerza.

-Sirzechs piensa igual que ella, los genes se heredan a fin de cuentas….Rias tiene una oportunidad de cancelar esto….claro, si lo logra.- Zeoticus siguió con lo suyo, el hombre estaba actuando conforme a los antiguos demonios lo hicieron, guiados por la emoción que casi los lleva a la extinción en la última guerra….la codicia.

Venelana salió del lugar que alguna vez su hogar varios siglos…ese lugar que fue donde vio nacer a sus 2 hijos, a su nieto….donde creyó viviría feliz toda la eternidad….pero no fue así.

-Zeoticus…¿Por qué has cambiado? Ya no eres el hombre del que me enamore…- la mujer siguió su marcha, decidió caminar un poco para calmar sus ideas necesitaba pensar…la única salida para su hija era un Rating Game pero….- Rias, por favor ten cuidado…- el viento soplo al mismo tiempo que ella miraba ese cielo purpura, como si este llevara las palabras de una madre a su amada hija.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Ise estaba de camino a la escuela….se había despertado tarde ya que estaba solucionando unos asuntos…...personales….actualmente estaba al teléfono con Azazel.

-Lo digo en serio Azazel…la maid no supo quien era yo.- El joven seguía su camino mientras miraba a los costados para cruzar la calle.

 _Eso es porque aprendiste muy bien a ocultar tu esencia Ise, debes mantener tu perfil bajo lo más que puedas._

-Dudo que eso pase viejo….como van las cosas creo que tendré que intervenir con lo del compromiso de Rias.

 _Sabes que inmiscuirte en asuntos de los nobles en la sociedad demoníaca hará que te consideren un enemigo ¿verdad?_

-Nah…poco me interesa eso, soy un dragón. Yo no bajo la cabeza ante nadie Azazel…ni siquiera ante los Dioses.- Ise sonó serio mientras Azazel suspiraba al otro lado del teléfono.

 _Vaya, para que hayas llegado a eso…se nota que estas maravillado con la chica ¿eh?_

-¿¡Qué!?- Ise se sonrojo por el comentario.- ¡Claro que no! Admito que es muy linda y tiene su encanto pero no estoy prendado de ella ¿OK? Solo lo hago porque ella merece más que ese Yakitori como esposo.

 _Claro, claro…lo que tú digas._ \- el tono burlón del caído no le agradó nada al Welsh Dragon.- _Estas bien…involucrate en lo mínimo que puedas._

-Trataré.- Ise iba a cortar la llamada tras ver que estaba cerca a la escuela.

 _Antes de que me olvide…ellas parecen haber descubierto algo con respecto a lo que te dije.-_ La cara de Ise se tornó seria.

-Ya veo…gracias Azazel me comunicaré con ella bien arregle este asunto.

 _Suerte chico y entre nosotros….yo también deseo que le patees el trasero a ese Yakitori.-_ Ise rió por el comentario de su mentor y terminó la llamada.

Al llegar a la puerta de la escuela, Ise se tensionó al sentir un poder demoniaco que no era el del ORC ni del Consejo Estudiantil…afinó su olfato y percató el olor que llevaba el aire.

-Mierda…parece que un pájaro se escapó del gallinero.- Ise tomó rumbo hacia el viejo edificio, no podía estar ausente a lo que fuera que suceda en ese lugar.

Dentro del club, Rias estaba sentada al lado de un hombre que no debería ser llamado así…la chica solo ignoraba los toqueteos del tipo ese mientras todos sus siervos, incluyendo las nuevas, miraban furiosos al demonio ahí presente.

Raiser Phoenix, tercer hijo de la familia Phoenix, era un hombre de una apariencia de 20 años, rubio que vestía un tuxedo de un color peculiar con la camisa de este desabotonada, el típico look del chico malo que, según se dice, vuelve locas a las mujeres…..pobre idiota….

Grayfia estaba presente, a pesar de que este compromiso era por órdenes del jefe de la familia Gremory ella en el fondo no deseaba que la joven se case con el patán ahí presente pero no tenía ni voz ni voto dada su situación actual.

-Raiser ya quita tus manos de mi.- Rias se alejó de él toda molesta mientras este solo suspira.

-Rias, sabes muy bien que no puedes negarte a este compromiso…es lo mejor para nosotros los demonios. Recuerda que en la última guerra nosotros los demonios perdimos a muchos de nuestra raza y por ello quedan muy pocos de sangre pura. A pesar de que gracias a los demonios reencarnados hemos recuperado numero, los de sangre pura debemos mantener nuestra posición, y que mejor opción que yo para que unamos nuestros clanes para traer una nueva generación de demonios.

-Que presumido….- Kaori susurró a su amiga quien solo asintió…este sujeto era de lo peor.

-Ya te lo dije Raiser….NO me casaré contigo….además habíamos acordado que tenía hasta que terminara la Universidad.

-Con el incidente de Kokabiel los ancianos han decidido lo contrario Rias, temen que la heredera del clan Gremory muera y con ello acabe una buena familia demoniaca.

-A ellos solo les intereso mientras sea capaz de tener hijos….además yo jamás dejaré que mi clan se extinga, le daré un sucesor digno.- Rias aclamo su posición mientras Raiser volvió a sonreír arrogantemente.

-Perfecto, entonces….

-Pero no serás tú….prefiero mil veces lanzarme a la boca del Kraken a que esas manos tan asquerosas tuyas me toquen.- Eso último acabo con lo que quedaba de paciencia del demonio.

-Yo tampoco puedo retroceder con esto Rias, el nombre Phoenix está sobre mis hombros….Además detesto venir al mundo humano, aquí el aire es nauseabundo.- esas palabras molestaron a los que eran humanos reencarnados, este era su mundo…su hogar y que sea insultado por ese patán no les gustaba para nada.- Si tengo que incinerar a tus siervos para llevarte al inframundo….lo haré.

-No te atrevas….

Ambos demonios empezaron a emanar su poder, Rias fue envuelta por el Poder de la Destrucción mientras Raiser estaba envuelto en sus llamas. La presión de ambos era enorme y puso a cada persona del lugar exceptuando a Grayfia nerviosos….la maid al ver que las cosas se salían de control iba a intervenir cuando….

-Vaya…esto está casi listo…- Todos se sorprendieron de ver a Ise asando un ¿hot-dog? El joven estaba usando el fuego que salía de Raiser como cocina a vapor…- Siempre quise una cocina portátil.

-¿¡Pero qué!?- Raiser lanzó un golpe hacia el irrespetuoso pero el castaño esquivo el golpe al saltar hacia atrás.- ¿¡Quien eres mocoso irrespetuoso!?

-¿Yo? Soy un simple contratista, compañero y amigo de Rias Gremory y de cada miembro de este club…nada más.- Ise le dio un mordisco al hot-dog y puso cara de asco…-Puaj, sabe horrible…debe ser por esas horribles llamas.

Cada persona del lugar contuvo la carcajada que se querían dar, la misma Grayfia a pesar de su expresión neutra estaba que deseaba reír. El agraviado no le gustó la gracia y estaba hecho una fiera.

-¡Maldito! ¿¡Acaso no sabes quién soy!?

-Raiser Phoenix, tercer hijo de la familia Phoenix. Actualmente en el mundo demoníaco eres considerado una celebridad debido que a pesar de ser un novato en los Rating Game has ganado 8 de los 10 juegos que tuviste…aunque según sé, esas dos derrotas fueron porque te pagaron para perder…- Raiser miró con odio al joven que no se detuvo.- Eres un presumido mujeriego que considera a las mujeres como objetos para satisfacer tus deseos sexuales, no conoces lo que es el respeto y considera a los demonios reencarnados como basura….por ti, muchos de los que alguna vez tuvieron un sueño en el mundo de los demonios han quedado destrozados….eres el peor tipo de basura que existe que solo es algo por la habilidad de su clan, una rata que de seguro el mundo no extrañara si muere….

-¡Maldito!- Raiser lanzó una llama hacia el castaño presa de la ira, Ise solo sonrió al ver la llama y creo en su mano un círculo mágico de color azul.

 **[Blizara]**

Una ligera ráfaga helada fue lanzada del círculo y la llama se congelo antes de que impactara en el joven, esta cayó congelada al suelo y se hizo pedazos. Ise solo se rasco la cabeza mientras Raiser preparaba otro ataque.

-Suficiente.- Grayfia se interpuso entre ambos.- Como la "Queen" del Maou Lucifer no aceptare una conducta inadecuada.- la voz autoritaria de la mujer puso nervioso al Phoenix quien se relajo mientras Ise le sonreía agradecido a la mujer, quien lo miraba con curiosidad.

[Trata de no sobrepasarte, desde ayer esta que sospecha de lo que eres]

 _De acuerdo.-_ Ise se puso al lado de Rias mientras ella lo miraba confundida.- Saben….no creo que la maid este aquí solo para ver a esos dos discutir eternamente para no llegar a un acuerdo ¿verdad?- la conclusión del castaño sorprendió a todos incluso a Grayfia, quien no pudo negar más su curiosidad sobre el joven.

-Es tal como dice Ise-sama…Ojou-sama, hay una manera de cancelar su compromiso con Raiser-sama.

-¿Cual?- Rias miró con algo de esperanza a la mujer.

-Con un Rating Game.- los miembros del ORC se notaron sorprendidos por lo que escucharon.- Su padre y Sirzches-sama decidieron que este era el mejor curso de acción y la más justa.

-¿Justa? Si claro…mi padre y mi hermano han hecho esto porque saben que mis posibilidades son mínimas.- Rias hablo con furia por el curso de las cosas.

 _Si ella supiera…según Azazel su hermano tiene esperanza de que ella se libre de esto pero del padre….-_ Ise había oído los rumores recientes sobre el líder de la casa Gremory y ninguno era bueno….también le pidió a Azazel confirmarle si en verdad la esposa de este le había pedido el divorcio.

-Entonces…¿Lo rechaza?

-¡Claro que no!- Rias le respondió a Grayfia con fuerza mientras Raiser se reía a carcajadas.

-Jajaja Rias…yo soy un demonio que ya tiene experiencia en los Rating Game ¿Crees poder ganar?

-No me subestimes Raiser….ni a mí ni a mis siervos.- Ise sonrió por la confianza que la chica le tenía a su nobleza.- Te venceré y te haré desaparecer.

-Bien…. si ganas las cosas serán a tu modo pero si gano yo ¡te casaras conmigo de inmediato!- la mujer al ver que ambos ya habían llegado a su decisión.

-Yo, Grayfia, he visto que ambos han llegado a una decisión y al ser representantes de ambas casas ¿les parece bien que sea yo quien organice todo?

-¡Sí!- ambos demonios de alta clase respondieron mientras Ise suspiraba.

[Al parecer las cosas van tal como las imaginamos]- el castaño estuvo de acuerdo con el Welsh Dragon.

Grayfia asintió a la decisión de ambos mientras Raiser miraba a la nobleza de Rias y sonreía arrogantemente.

-¿Solo ellos son tus siervos?

-Así es ¿Qué tiene?- a Rias no le gusto el tono del demonio que era casi de burla y le gustó menos cuando este empezó a reír.

-¡Si es así solo 3 de ellos podrían hacer algo contra mis lindas sirvientas!- de repente una intensa llamarada apareció en medio del lugar.

El círculo de transporte era grande, emanaba intensas llamas y en ellas se empezaron a ver siluetas, todas ellas eran figuras de mujeres y cuando el fuego al fin se calmo se reafirmo eso en frente de ellos solo habían 15 chicas.

-Así que en verdad este tipo es un mujeriego….- Aika miro complicada la escena frente a ella.

-Son fuertes…se nota por el aura que emanan.- La misma Xenovia estaba cautelosa, no quería hacer un movimiento en falso.

Por su lado, Ise observó a la chica de coletas rubia y sonrió.

-Vaya vaya….así que en verdad los rumores que se comentan son ciertos.- Todos miraron a Ise con extrañeza, en especial la nobleza Phoenix…todas habían notado que el chico no era demonio.

-¿Ise?- la misma Rias se veía confundida por las palabras del joven.

-Había escuchado que solo tenías chicas lindas en tu nobleza y esto me lo demuestra.- las palabras del joven no pudieron evitar sacar un sonrojo a las demonios, sus palabras eran sinceras….cosa que rara vez oían por parte de su amo.- Pero me sorprende más en ver a la hija del clan Phoenix en tu nobleza….¿o me equivoco? Ravel Phoenix.

-Ise-sama….- la rubia se sorprendió de ver al castaño pero este le hizo una señal de que guardara silencio, ya hablaran luego.

-¿Lo conoces Ravel?- la chica se sorprendió por la pregunta de su hermano por lo que dudo que responder.

-La conozco por lo que se dice en el mundo demoníaco, según sé es una gran estratega y de seguro por eso la querías en tu grupo….o tal vez por una excusa tan pervertida como "Todo Harem esta completo cuando tienes la figura de la hermana menor en este" ¿Acerté?

La cara de Raiser era digna de fotografía, el joven había acertado en cada palabra. Incluso su propia nobleza no pudo evitar reír por la buena deducción mientras del lado del ORC la risa era más notoria, incluso la misma Grayfia encontraba gracioso lo que pasaba pero aún así, esto confirmo su creencia de que el chico tenía más conexión con lo sobrenatural de lo que creía….era parte humano, eso lo sabía y por lo que vio anoche dedujo que era de descendencia dragonica pero lo otro que vio….ese era el misterio.

-¡Rias, este mocoso me está faltando el respeto! ¡No es de tu nobleza así que dile que no se meta en los asuntos de los demonios!

-Él solo da su sincera opinión Raiser, yo no tengo ningún control sobre él así que puede decir lo que crea….personalmente creo que te ha descrito al pie de la letra.- Rias estaba disfrutando de esto.

-¿Qué paso Yakitori, acaso no tienes la correa para soportar la verdad? ¿O será que todo esto hirió tu pequeño ego?- Ise hizo un gesto de algo minúsculo con los dedos y no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber de que parte de la anatomía de Raiser hablaba.

La carcajada se hizo general, todas las chicas estaban riendo por la broma del castaño, incluso la nobleza Phoenix estaba que se reía….bueno solamente dos mujeres no lo hacían, Ravel estaba roja de la vergüenza mientras una mujer voluptuosa de cabello púrpura miraba furiosa al joven quien en ningún segundo quitaba la vista del de pequeño ego….es decir Raiser…..

-¡Tú, te voy a…!

-¡Onii-sama!- el grito de la rubia del grupo Phoenex detuvo al demonio.- Ya déjate de hacer tonterías y de comportarte como un niño…vayámonos de una vez, ya cumplimos a lo que vinimos.- la chica hablo firme, el demonio rechisto por la acción de su hermana de detenerlo.

-Tch….tienes suerte mocoso.

 _Si supieras….-_ Ese fue el pensamiento de Rias, Akeno, Xenovia, Koneko, Asia, Kiba y Ravel…todos ellos sabían que el joven podría acabar con Raiser sin esfuerzo alguno.

-El Rating Game será en 10 días ¿Te parece Rias?

-¿Me das ventaja?- Rias se cruzó de brazos mientras lo miraba indiferente.

-Es para hacerlo más interesante.- Raiser se iba retirar cuando vio que Ise se acercó a su nobleza y dio una reverencia.

-Lamento haberme burlado de su amo pero yo no soy de decir mentiras y además….- El ojo derecho del joven brillo levemente.- Sé bien que ustedes merecen algo mejor que esto.- las chicas se quedaron estatuas por las palabras del chico mientras Ravel negaba con la cabeza…siempre era lo mismo.

-¡Oye tú!

-¿No qué te ibas? Vamos vete…shu shu….- Raiser contuvo las ganas de incinerar al insolente frente suyo e invoco un círculo mágico para irse.

-¡Ya verás! ¡Cuando esto termine vendré yo mismo a incinerarte!- Con eso dicho toda la nobleza Phoenix se había ido de la misma manera en la que llegó.

-Bueno….yo también me retiro Ojou-sama, los veré el día del Rating Game.- Gryafia se retiro a través de un círculo mágico dejando solamente a los miembros del ORC en el lugar.

-Uff, al fin…ya me estaba hartando de que él…. ¡Woah!- Ise se vio con la sorpresa de tener ciertas chicas frente suyo muy molestas….

-Ise….podrías decirme….¿Por qué actuaste TAN caballeroso con las chicas de Raiser?- Rias estaba sonriendo de manera tétrica mientras Kaori y Aki miraban furiosas al joven, Asia tenía los ojos llorosos….disimuladamente Koneko miraba molesta al dragón mientras Xenovia trataba de entender ese malestar en su pecho.

-Ara ara, Ise-kun parece gustarle coquetear.- unos ligeros rayos emanaban de la misma Akeno….que miedo.

-¿Coquetear?... ¡No! Solo quise demostrar que mis acciones eran solo contra el Yakitori y no contra ellas.- Ise miraba nervioso a todas las jóvenes mientras Kiba contenía la risa.

-Y conoces a la hermana del Yakitori….Ise parece tener un encanto único.- Aika dio el golpe final, todas miraron más furiosas al castaño quien no entendía el porqué de esto…

[Siempre es lo mismo….]- Ddraig suspiro cansado al ver todo esto….si solo ellas supieran….Rias retomo la compostura.

-Bien…dado que solo tenemos 10 días para prepararnos para el Rating Game es mejor que aprovechemos cada minuto que tengamos para entrenar.

-Buchou…¿cree que podamos ganar?- la pregunta de Asia era válida, el grupo de Raiser tenía experiencia en los juegos mientras ellos….

-Claro que podrán Asia.- Ise hablo con confianza.- Si bien ese grupo tiene experiencia en los Rating Games, eso no lo es todo tal como lo dije en el caso de Sona. Mi suposición es que la "Queen" de Raiser estará a un nivel más que aceptable mientras las demás….son buenas como piezas pero no sobresalen a diferencia de ustedes.

-¿A qué te refieres Ise-kun?

-Akeno-san, Raiser tiene una nobleza completa con las 15 piezas de ajedrez pero ¿creen que la cantidad es todo?

-Ya veo…Sus 8 piezas de "Pawn" equivalen a sus miembros…mientras que Aki y Kaori representan 2 cada una- Aika pareció entender el punto del castaño.

-Correcto…además no solo eso, ambos "Knight" de aquí poseen habilidades inusuales, la espada sacro-demoniaca y la espada sagrada Durandal, Asia es una "Bishop" que posee una fuerte reserva de magia y el Twilight Healing.

Todos empezaron a captar el punto del Welsh Dragon, tal vez perdían en número pero en potencial eran superiores si lo sabían explotar.

-Entonces Ise-kun….¿qué propones?- Kiba se acercó al joven quien sonrió maliciosamente.

-Entrenarlos.- A todos les dio escalofríos la sonrisa que el joven tenía…sentían que iban a sentir el infierno.- No teman, será un entrenamiento donde me centrare en pulir las habilidades que tienen actualmente, en 10 días no podemos hacer mucho.

-¡De acuerdo…todos mañana nos reuniremos para ir hacia el lugar donde pasaremos los 10 días entrenando!

-¡Si Buchou!- los de la nobleza de la joven gritaron con convicción mientras Aika asentía.

-Yo también voy, como secretaria debo estar al tanto de las actividades del club.

-Tú solo deseas una excusa para faltar a clase….- Ise la miró con los ojos entrecerrados mientras los demás sonreían.- Si quieren podemos reunirnos en la puerta de mi casa, de ahí todos iremos a ese lugar, Buchou conoce donde vivo.

-Un segundo….¿Cómo es que Rias Buchou conoce donde vives?- La buena deducción de Kaori hizo que todos miraran a la pelirroja con atención mientras esta se ponía más que nerviosa.

-Ara….pues….yo….

-Eso es obvio ya que ella y yo tenemos un contrato, con solo pensarlo puede ir donde yo estoy. ¿Verdad Buchou?- Ise salió en defensa de la chica quien agradeció el gesto mientras los demás asintieron convencidos.- Bien dado que ya no hay nada que hacer por ahora….vamos a clases….no me quiero imaginar el sermón que nos dará Sona.

Todos asintieron a las palabras del joven mientras Akeno le susurró algo a su amiga…

-Así que…intentaste algo con Ise-kun anoche….ufufufu.- La cara de la pelirroja se torno del color de su cabello.- Ufufu, más te vale que me cuentes todo Rias.- La joven solo pudo asentir…Akeno podía ser muy insistente en estos temas….

* * *

Ya era de noche en Kuoh, Ise estaba encima de uno de los edificios mientras miraba el cielo. Normalmente estaría en casa haciendo otras cosas pero ahora tenía un asunto muy importante que atender.

-Al fin llegan….- atrás del castaño aparecieron dos figuras, ambas estaban encapuchadas.- Veo que consiguieron la información que buscábamos….pero dejemos eso de lado por ahora, déjenme verlas Le Fay, Kuroka.

Ambas figuras se quitaron las capuchas dejando ver sus caras, la chica más baja era una rubia de ojos azules, se notaba que tenía a lo mucho 15 años. La segunda figura era la de una mujer de cabello negro, ojos amarillos y colas y orejas negras de gato…

-Es bueno verlo nuevamente Ise-sama.- La rubia se quito por completo la tela que cubría su cuerpo dejando ver un traje de bruja de color celeste. Le Fay Pendragon, una descendiente de la maga Morgan Le Fay y el legendario Rey Arturo, primer usuario conocido de la Excalibur, era una vieja conocida del actual Sekiryuutei y desconocido para todos, un miembro del grupo que este lideraba a las sombras de todas las facciones.

-¡Ise nyan~!- La otra chica abrazo al joven tras quitarse la tela dejando ver que vestía un kimono tradicional negro hecho de tal manera que era erótico….no era que el joven se quejara…. Kuroka era una nekomata, una raza de gatos demonio o youkai que se especializan en el uso del ki, debido a ello son capaces de usar el Senjutsu y Joujutsu ambos poderes que bien controlados dan la capacidad de alterar la realidad. Kuroka era una Nekoshou, una nekomata muy rara incluso en su especie….actualmente solo ella y una más son las únicas de esa clase que se sabe que aun viven, Kuroka en un tiempo fue un demonio pero ahora era un criminal de nivel SS debido a que mato a su maestro para evitar que este cometa más maldades….ahora es una miembro del grupo liderado por Ise.

-Yo también me alegro de verte Kuroka.- Ise acarició la cabeza de la chica mientras luchaba con el placer de sentir los pechos de ella.- Igualmente es bueno verte a ti también Fay.- La joven maga se alegraba de ver al líder de su equipo y recibió gustosa el abrazo.- Veo que ambas se la han pasado de lindo mientras yo soportaba a Azazel.

-No digas eso Ise nyan, sabes que tú más que nadie ha debido de mantener el perfil bajo estos años.

-Kuroka-san tiene razón Ise-sama pero desde lo de Kokabiel siento que es solo cuestión de tiempo antes que usted muestre su identidad total a todos.

-Si es verdad….pero no olvidemos a lo que venimos….oh, ya llegó.- Un circulo de transporte apareció, la marca del clan Phoenix estaba en este y de ahí salió….- Llegas tarde Ravel…

-Tuve que esquivar a mi hermano y sus siervas….- Ravel apareció frente a todos, tal como se ve Ravel Phoenix a escondidas de su familia entera y de la sociedad demoníaca era una aliada del Sekiryuutei, quien era el verdadero dueño de su lealtad.- ¡Le Fay, Kuroka me alegro de verlas!

Las tres jóvenes se abrazaron para celebrar su reunión, rara vez podían juntarse dado que debían mantener sus trabajos mientras Ravel debía seguir con su coartada…

-Hey ¿Y para mí no hay nada?

-¡No! ¡Cómo no pudo decirme que estaba en esa escuela Ise-sama! ¡Al verlo con Rias-sama y su sequito no supe que decir y casi meto la pata!- Ravel le gritó furiosa al castaño quien solo atino a pedir disculpas mientras las dos jóvenes se miraron confundidas.- Explíquenos ahora todo.

Ise solo suspiró y empezó a explicar la razón de la que estaba ahí y que todo se originó por petición de Azazel que recibió la petición de Sirchezs Lucifer de velar por su hermana y que ahora ayudaba al grupo Gremory a hacerse más fuerte.

-Es decir….Shirone….

-Ella está bien, va por el nombre de Konejo Toujo ahora. Se le ve feliz pero no quiere aceptar el poder con el que fue bendecida.- Kuroka se mostró triste al oír eso, ella sabía que era su culpa que su hermana crea eso.- Ya arreglaremos eso Kuroka, te lo prometo….pero ahora debemos centrarnos en lo importante….Fay, puedes hablar.

Justo cuando Le Fay iba a hablar…..

-¡ISE-KUN!

-Pero que….. ¡Of!- el joven fue noqueado por un tremendo empujón ante el asombro de las tres presentes….Raynare había llegado volando y aterrizo sobre el Welsh Dragon quien no estaba herido pero si muy confundido….- ¿Ray? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pensabas dejarme al borde esto ¿eh? A pesar de que yo también soy miembro de este equipo.- Raynare se veía molesta, tal como ella lo decía también era miembro del grupo….aunque en verdad solo llegó porque deseaba estar cerca del joven.- ¡Hola chicas!

Las demás sonrieron complicadas por lo que había pasado….Ise solo suspiro y retomó su posición, ya hablara con Ray luego….

-Bien….antes de ser interrumpido….¿Que hallaron Fay, Kuroka?

Ambas jóvenes asintieron y comentaron todo lo que habían descubierto, la información sorprendió a todos en especial a Ddraig.

[Vaya…así que se han llegado al punto hasta de querer usar una mitología que ya se considera extinta]

-Tch…normalmente iría inmediatamente a investigar yo mismo pero el asunto del Rating Game me lo impide.

-Entonces deje que la heredera Gremory se encargue de su problema sola.- Raynare se cruzo de brazos mientras hablaba molesta.

-Ray…se lo prometí….- la caído chasqueo la lengua mientras miraba a otro lado.

-Podríamos ir Kuroka-san y yo….

-No, es muy peligroso…no sabemos que puede haber ahí….lo mejor es que yo vaya con ustedes, que el equipo entero vaya.- las 4 chicas asintieron a las palabras de su líder.- Ravel…con respecto a lo de tu hermano…

-No se preocupe Ise-sama, Onii-sama merece una lección, ya ha hecho cosas imperdonables y no dudo que este juego este arreglado.- las palabras de la joven sorprendieron al Sekiryuutei.- Ise-sama….me temo que el juego está vendido….no importa que tan fuerte sea Rias-sama o si logra acorralar a mi hermano….he hecho mi investigación y he descubierto que el sistema será arreglado para que si Onii-sama va perdiendo un poder afecte la zona y por lo tanto también a la nobleza de Rias-sama y ella misma…

-Es broma ¿verdad? Se toman esto muy a pecho para ser un duelo extra oficial.- La maga estaba atónita por la revelación.

-Así son los demonios….harán lo que sea para cumplir sus fines, muchos de los nobles son así…la niña Gremory está luchando una batalla que no puede ganar….- la nekomata sabía el modo de pensar de los demonios de ese tipo, su antiguo maestro era uno de esos al fin y al cabo.

-Al menos no sola…Si bien el Yakitori tiene ayuda de los viejos del consejo demoniaco, ella tiene la ayuda de un Dragón Celestial y eso es más que suficiente.- Ise tenía un plan… le dijo a Ravel sus instrucciones, a Fay y Kuroka las suyas para finalmente darle la final a Raynare.- ¿entendieron?

-Ise-kun….estás loco….

-Estoy de acuerdo Ise-sama….al fin el cerebro se le derritió.

-¡Cállense Tsunderes!- Fay y Kuroka rieron mientras el joven retomo la compostura.- Mañana me iré temprano por lo que ustedes 4 podrán estar en mi casa hasta que el día llegue.

-Esto es genial nyan. Al fin el mundo completo sabrá sobre nosotros nyan.

-Me pregunto que dirán mis padres y mi hermano cuando se enteren de esto….

-¿Solo tú estás preocupada Fay? ¡Mi mamá me va a rostizar!

-Jeje, se nota que estas ansioso de esto ¿verdad? Ise-kun.- el castaño sonrió ante esas palabras.

Era la hora de que el mundo descubra quien es el Sekiryuutei actual y que el grupo que dirige es una fuerza que deberá ser respetada en el mundo…. El Ejercito del Sekiryuutei Supremo sería no solo respetado sino también temido por cada una de las facciones.

* * *

 **Bien, aqui esta el cap...para alegría de mucho Fay ya esta aqui...y la chica si sera parte del Harem de Ise...y antes que me pregunten ¿como esas 3 conocen a Ise y son miembros de un grupo que él lidera? Lo explicare luego en capitulos posteriores...centremonos en desplumar un ave. Ahora una pregunta a la audiencia...¿Desean que Grayfia sea la esposa Sirzches o creo un OC que lo sea? Si lo desean diganlo igual para los que esten en contra...y de seguro lo de Venelana es sorpresa para muchos...mejor no digo más antes de que empiece a spoilear más...**

 **Sin más que decir me despido hasta otro cap.**


	6. Entrenamiento y Sueños

**Amigos...he venido con otro capitulo...vengo algo triste, como sabran soy ya alguien que trabaja y bueno...la realidad es como muchos dicen...una mierda. Debido a reducción de personal he perdido mi actual trabajo y creanme...me dolio...pero al mal tiempo dale buena cara, ahora me pondre a buscar un nuevo trabajo y bueno...asi es la vida, si pueden deseenme suerte y no teman, esta historia seguira en pie...no la abandonare ya que me gusta escribirla...ahora vamos con los saludos.**

 **GohanSuperSaiyajinNivel2: Amigo, me honras...en serio gracias por tus palabras y estoy contigo en que el fic de ReyEvolution es uno de los mejores fics de DxD que hay y en parte fue su fic el que me inspiro a darle pie a esta historia...tu idea de la Juggernaut Drive me ha dado una idea...una muy buena idea. Y lo de Ise y Ddraig...al fin alguien que comparte mi opinion...en serio la relación entre esos 2 sera una base terna en el fic.**

 **Sasuke75249: Thank you my friend...you will see what happens.**

 **BlackAuraWolf: Amigo gracias y tomare en cuenta tu opinon ya que nada esta decidido aun con ese asunto...debo pensarlo bien y ver opciones y lo de Venelana...lo tomare en consideracion...en serio gracias por tu opinion.**

 **riohey sawada dragneel: Gracias amigo.**

 **The Fat Cartman: Amigo lo de la idea de la codicia del padre de Rias me parecio buena ya que un padre debe velar por la felicidad y lo mejor del hijo y en el cannon me parecio que lo hicieron muy fome...con lo de Venelana...veremos que ocurre.**

 **Marianobr17: Aca esta otro cap y lo de Venelana lo sigo evaluando...no supongan nada aun.**

 **Apocalapus Dragon: Todo esta en evaluacion amigo veamos a donde nos lleva la historia...yo solo sigo el flujo del rio.**

 **Carlos Trujillo: Lo siento pero Penemue no sera parte del Harem de Ise ya que ella es más una figura materna para el castaño.**

 **incursion123: Se vera...se vera...**

 **xpegasox: Aca esta el cap mi amigo...ya se vera lo que pasa.**

 **antifanboy: Amigo tus opiniones son una de las que más aprecio ya que eres bien objetivo en ellas y creo que ese es un toque que me ha ayudado a mejorar cosas. Lo de Sanji...si, es un triste destino que el autor le dio...lo de la actitud de Ise en el cannon es verdad que era un idiota pervertido y aun lo es pero maduro...algo...lo de tu opinion con Grayfia y Venelana es valida y por eso he pedido opiniones para ver si va o no y estoy pesando las ideas, nada esta fijo como alguien dijo...el fic a veces nos guia a los escritores y lo de romeo santos...buena esa, me hizo reir.**

 **inuyashasaiyoukai: que bueno que la historia te emocione.**

 **Bueno...creo que es todo...espero que si...antes que todo gracias por los ya 86 favoritos y seguidores y los ya más de 8000 vistos...muchas gracias.**

 **Sin más comencemos.**

* * *

 **Sekiryuutei Supremo**

 **Capítulo 6: Entrenamiento y sueños**

-Bien chicas, ya saben que deben hacer y no hacer.- Ise estaba en la sala de estar de su casa mientras Fay, Kuroka y Raynare estaban sentadas en el sofá.- No pueden llamar mucho la atención y por nada del mundo se les ocurra hacer una fiesta aquí…

-No te preocupes Ise-kun.- Raynare comía una bolsa de papitas, su vestimenta se había vuelto casual…una falda púrpura con una camisa blanca.

-Nyan…esto está difícil…- Kuroka seguía con su kimono eróticamente puesto mientras jugaba algo en el Vita…

Al ver eso Ise solo suspiró, esas dos eran las más relajadas del grupo y eran las que le daban más de un dolor de cabeza…

-No se preocupe Ise-sama, yo mantendré todo en orden.- Fay leía un libro mientras miraba a su líder, vestía un set casual…shorts de color celeste y una blusa blanca

-Te lo encargo Fay, sin Ravel aquí eres la única en la que puedo confiar…- la chica asintió feliz a las palabras del castaño mientras las otras dos chicas lo miraban con reproche.

En eso el timbre sonó y esa era la señal.

-Vayan arriba, que no las vean…Kuroka oculta sus presencias y olor con tu Joujutsu.

-A la orden nya~.

-Cuidese Ise-sama.

-No hagas nada indebido Ise-kun…

-Si si si….solo vayan.- el castaño confirmó que ellas estuvieran arriba y que Kuroka hizo lo suyo antes de abrir la puerta. Al hacerlo pudo ver frente suyo a Rias con el buzo de la escuela.

-Hola Ise ¿Listo?- el castaño asintió ante las palabras de la pelirroja.- Perfecto, vamos que los demás nos esperan a la vuelta.

Con eso dicho, el joven cerró la puerta e hizo la finta de poner llave, Rias no lo notó dado que estaba viendo a otro lado.

-No me había dado cuenta pero tu casa es muy bonita.-La joven miraba la edificación con asombro, si que estaba bien hecha.

-Gracias….aunque el que la compró fue mi papá y mi mamá fue la que le dio el toque…- el joven sonó un poco triste y melancólico y la joven demonio lo notó…

-Ise…

-Olvídalo, vamos con los demás.- Ise repuso su buen humor mientras Rias lo seguía…ver esa expresión de dolor y tristeza en él le dolía en el alma…

Mientras tanto, desde una de las ventanas de la casa…tres chicas observaban al castaño irse caminando al lado de la heredera de la casa Gremory.

-Nyan…parece que la chica ya cayó.

-Ise-sama no pierde el tiempo, aunque sabemos que no lo hace a propósito pero de seguir así tendremos que compartirlo con varias…- Fay suspiro al pensar en ello, llevaba años enamorada del Sekiryuutei y ya sabía que por naturaleza los dragones son polígamos…la idea ya estaba clara, lo que no lo estaba era el número de chicas con la que lo deberán compartir.

-No hay de que preocuparse, Ise puede que sea un tonto para ver las intenciones de las chicas pero bien establezca una relación con una el resto será más fácil para nosotras nya.- Kuroka sonaba optimista, ella no le molestaba que el joven tenga múltiples mujeres mientras haya algo de cariño para ella….

-¡Aaahh! ¡Ise-kun es un infiel!- Raynare por su parte era más…negativa con ese plan, ella deseaba a Ise para solo ella pero…

-Si ni siquiera puedes confesarte no tienes el derecho de decir que él es tuyo Ray…- Fay sonó fría y estricta…la caído sintió que esas palabras eran peor que el más filoso puñal…la pelinegra cayó al suelo llorando a mares sabiendo que era verdad.

-Jajajaja, parece que nos divertiremos más a partir de ahora nya.- Kuroka empezó a ir a la cocina…estaba deseosa de esa lata de atún que el castaño compró exclusivamente para ella.

* * *

Mientras las 3 jóvenes estaban en la casa…Ise estaba subiendo a pie un camino empinado…la pregunta sería ¿Por qué? Simple, Rias tenía una casa en las montañas a las afueras de Kuoh donde según ella podrán entrenar sin ser molestados. ¿Por qué tenía la joven una casa para ella sola en las montañas? Era una ojou-sama…la pregunta era irrelevante… Por otro lado, Ise subía sin problemas dicho camino…esto no era nada, su entrenamiento con su maestro de espada fue 100 veces peor, ni siquiera la enorme maleta en su espalda era un problema, él había llevado rocas mucho más pesadas en caminos más empinados y difíciles….pero no se podía decir lo mismo que los demás.

-¡Vamos tortugas, este solo es el inicio! ¡Caminen más rápido!- Ise sonaba estricto y vaya que lo era.

A diferencia suya, cada miembro del ORC llevaba en sus espaldas una roca…el tamaño era proporcional al cuerpo por lo que no era un peso que no puedan soportar…aún así cada miembro del equipo sufría por la Odisea… Asia y Kiryuu eran las únicas que no llevaban una enorme piedra, con Aika sería inhumano dado que ellas es humana y con Asia…bueno, hacerlo te haría sentir como la peor mierda del mundo por lo que a ambas solo llevaban una mochila más pesada de lo normal.

-Auuuu, estoy cansada….

-Maldito Ise….yo no voy a pelear ¿Qué lógica tiene que yo haga esto?

-¡Silencio Aika! ¡Si tienes fuerzas para quejarte entonces enfócate en caminar!- la chica maldijo el buen oído del joven mientras seguía caminando.- ¡Nadie estará aquí de vago! ¡Este es un equipo así que todos trabajaran por igual! ¡Así que menos charla y más acción o de lo contrario aumentare el peso de lo que cargan actualmente!- a cada miembro del club le dio un escalofrío al oír eso.

-Ise-kun es….un tirano…..

-Un espartano…eso es lo que es…

Kaori y Aki ya estaban desfalleciendo, habían hecho ejercicio toda su vida pero esto era ridículo a niveles astronómicos…

-¿¡Dijeron algo ustedes dos!?

-¡Nada!- ambas chicas respondieron temerosas…ni locas iban a poder caminar si el peso que llevaban aumenta.

-Uff…esto es un buen entrenamiento para fortalecer las piernas.- Xenovia parecía más o menos normal.- ahora entiendo el porqué Ise es tan veloz.

-En cierto modo es un honor entrenar de la manera que lo hacen los practicantes del estilo de la "Espada de las 8 Hojas".- el mismo Kiba parecía emocionado y era natural, aprender algo de ese estilo era el sueño de todo espadachín, su mismo maestro le comentó sobre este y lo letal que era.

-Ise-senpai se volvió tirano-senpai…- la misma Koneko iba a buen paso, al ser una "Rook" las cosas de fuerza eran fáciles.- Aunque veo que se esmera para entrenarnos.

Ambos "Knight" asintieron a las palabras de la pequeña y siguieron subiendo…ya faltaba poco para alegría de cierto "King"…

-Por Maou….esto es….difícil…- Rias respiraba agitada, nunca había hecho un entrenamiento de este nivel de forma física…siempre se había centrado tanto en sus poderes demoníacos que había dejado al lado lo físico… y ahora lo estaba pagando caro.- Ise…es peor que un demonio…esto es….tortura…

-Ara, pues a mí me gusta….- Akeno a pesar de lo cansada que estaba parecía…emocionada, por decirlo suavemente.- Ver ese lado suyo…estricto y un poco cruel despierta a la masoquista que hay en mí.- La joven sonreía casi excitada mientras Rias la miraba complicada…- No me molestaría que en la noche me entrene en otros campos.

-¡Akeno!- Rias decidió intervenir al ver que la charla se estaba tornando ya…extraña…- Por favor, sabes bien que Ise no haría eso….yo ya…

-No lo hizo contigo porque notó que lo hacías en contra de tus deseos y estabas desesperada, te apuesto que si no hubieras estado así….Ufufu hoy ya no serías virgen.

-¡Akeno!- la pelirroja se sonrojo por la idea de que hubiera pasado si….- Oh Maou, me estoy pervertiendo…- ambas jóvenes estaban tan centradas en su charla que no notaron algo….

-Así que….charlando en vez de entrenar ¿ah?- ambas chicas alzaron la vista con temor y vieron a un Ise que sonreía forzosamente…

-Ise/Ise-kun…- las dos tragaron duro al ver lo que les iba a pasar.

-Bien dado que están tan deseosas de charlar….¿Qué les parece hacerlo con algo más de peso?- Ise tocó ambas piedras y de inmediato ambas aumentaron de peso, haciendo que ambas demonios a penas estén en pie…- queda poco para llegar, caminen.- Ise retomó su camino mientras los demás veían con pena a ambas jóvenes que sufrían para dar un paso…

-Esto….no…..puede…..ser….- Rias hacía un esfuerzo abismal para no caer mientras Akeno sonreía casi excitada y pareciendo disfrutar de la tortura….Rias no soporto más y….- ¡Odio todo esto por Dios! ¡Ay!- si sumado a cargar una enorme piedra le añadimos una horrible jaqueca….Sí, hoy el día no le estaba sonriendo a Rias Gremory y eso que solo era el inicio.

* * *

-Bien ya llegamos.- Ise estiraba sus hombros tras bajar la maleta de su espalda mientras…

Todos los miembros del ORC estaban en el suelo tratando de recuperar el aliento, Koneko bebía una botella de agua mientras Asia y Aika apenas se movían. Kiba y Xenovia parecían los menos afectados ya que se veían bien y ansiosos por entrenar, Aki y Kaori trataban de recuperar el aire mientras Rias y Akeno deseaban recuperar la sensibilidad en sus piernas.

-Vamos…no fue tan malo….

-¿¡No!? ¡Eso fue infernal!- la pelirrosa gritó molesta al ver que el castaño ni mostraba arrepentimiento.

-Para nada…traten de hacer lo mismo en una zona de alta actividad volcánica y con una roca 30 veces más pesada que la que llevaron.- Sobra decir que cada miembro se quedó helado al oír eso.

-Ise-san….¿Qué clase de sensei tuvo?

-Pues…tuve varios pero en el entrenamiento físico Shameza era el más estricto….aún recuerdo la vez en que me lanzó a un acantilado y me pidió subir de nuevo usando solo una mano…- bien…no querían oír más….

-Entendimos Ise-kun….sólo cállate o me arrepentiré de haber venido….- Aki cortó la historia, no quería un trauma…

-Jajajaja, tómense un rato para descansar y prepararse que ahora viene lo bueno.- Todos asintieron mientras iban a cambiarse….

-¿Y tú Ise-kun?

-Yo estoy bien aquí Kiba, meditaré un rato hasta que lleguen.- El rubio asintió y se dirigió a la casa de campo para cambiarse.

Ise se sentó debajo de un árbol, cerró los ojos, tomo aire y…..

-Bien, aquí estoy.- Ise abrió los ojos para encontrarse ahora en lo que sería el salón principal de un castillo.

Actualmente Ise se encontraba en el interior del Boosted Gear, para desconocimiento de muchos las Longinus guardaban más secretos de los que se creen que hay. Uno de ellos sería que en el interior del Boosted Gear yacen fragmentos de las almas de los poseedores pasados del Sacred Gear….sí, así era…..Cada usuario de la Boosted Gear al morir su alma se veía sellada en este, según Ddraig este era un mecanismo instalado por el Dios Bíblico para que cada poseedor nunca obtenga el descanso eterno.

La razón de esto se puede encontrar en lo que es el libro más leído del mundo….la Biblia. En el primer libro o textos de la Biblia, conocido por todos como el Génesis se menciona a los primeros humanos que fueron "creados" por Dios….también se hace mención del campo del Edén, el fruto del conocimiento….todo eso era real, según Ddraig el campo del Edén esta actualmente en el Cielo mientras el fruto del conocimiento esta actualmente resguardado por los Arcángeles dado que con solo morder un poco de este ganarás tal conocimiento que podrías descubrir como destruir a los Dioses y por ello, al ser el humano una raza nueva el Dios Bíblico guardaba ese fruto con recelo….Tristemente, cierto ser no quería eso….en la Biblia se dice que fue el ser conocido como Satan el que tentó a Eva para que coma dicho fruto y ella convenció a Adan….la verdad era que no fue Satan, fue un hibrido de dragón y ángel caído el que hizo el trabajo, su nombre era Samael. Por sus convincentes palabras ambos humanos cometieron el pecado original y el resto….ya se sabe.

El Dios Bíblico desde ese día odio a los dragones a pesar que Samael solo era un hibrido, no solo lo selló en el Cocytus hasta la fecha sino que lo maldijo con un veneno mata dragones, el más poderoso que existe….la razón del odio de Dios a los dragones es considerada esta, si esta es la verdadera razón nadie lo sabe….Pero el odio hacia la especie más poderosa no se detuvo ahí, cuando los Dragones Celestiales fueron convertidos en Sacred Gears el mismo Dios maldijo a ambos objetos no solo impidiendo a los Dragones poder usar todo su poder y habilidades originales, también lo hizo con los que serian sus poseedores….al tener su alma sellada en el objeto, sus conciencias eran suprimidas y se volvían seres sin expresión o emociones…solo hablaban cuando ocurría cierto evento. Con los años la maldición se hizo más fuerte con cada muerte de cada Sekiryuutei y la maldición parecía no terminar….hasta ahora.

-¿Hola? ¿Dónde están todos?- Ise se adentro más al salón y los vio.- Aja…- En medio de la sala había una enorme mesa, alrededor de esta varias personas entre hombres y mujeres de distintas edades estaban conversando sobre algo….en eso una de las mujeres del grupo volteo.

-¡Ise!- la mujer en cuestión era rubia, de figura esbelta, muy hermosa que no pasaba de los 20. Ella era Elsha, la mujer Sekiryuutei más fuerte y el segundo Sekiryuutei más poderoso de todos. Poco se sabe de su vida pero se conoce que lucho contra varios seres de la mitología nórdica. La mujer abrazo al castaño y él devolvió el gesto.- Es bueno verte.

-Igual Elsha-san….es bueno verlos a todos ustedes senpais.

-Ise-kun es malo….ya no nos visita como antes….- la otra mujer que se acerco era pelinegra, era de una figura más atlética que Elsha. Su nombre era Ellen, la Sekiryuutei que fue la última antes de Ise….lucho en la segunda guerra mundial a pesar de ser una mujer y el Hakuryuukou de entonces pertenecía al lado nazi por lo que la lucha se hizo más…personal…se sabe que ambos murieron al mismo tiempo….se rumorea que la explosión de las bombas atómicas en Japon fue en verdad el choque de sus poderes….un rumor….tal vez.

-Vamos Ellen, sabes que el chico a diferencia nuestra tiene muchas responsabilidades.- El hombre que apareció al lado de ella era un conocido guerrero espartano, el Rey Leonidas. Un poderoso guerrero espartano que lucho para proteger su reino contra la invasión persa…se sabe que lucho valientemente hasta el final y que priorizo la vida de sus hombres sobre la victoria….al final lucho solo contra el ejercito persa que irónicamente tenía en sus filas al Hakuryuukou de ese tiempo….si bien Leonidas venció no sobrevivió a la batalla tras usar el poder prohibido del Boosted Gear….- Pero es verdad chico, ya te has olvidado de nosotros….

-Lo lamento….he tenido cosas que hacer.- Ise se disculpó con sus senpais, estos eran varios….mencionarlos a todos sería imposible, van desde Mesopotamia, Egipto, Grecia, Roma….cada Sekiryuutei dejo su marca en la historia a su modo al igual que los Hakuryuukou…los Dragones Celestiales contra toda creencia influyeron más de lo que las mitologías y religiones esperaron.

-Pero has venido aquí por una razón especifica ¿verdad?- El hombre que hablo era alto, de cabellos negros….su nombre era Belzard, el Sekiryuutei más fuerte de todos, de los hombres y las mujeres ya que en su vida logro vencer 2 veces al Hakuryuukou….junto a Elsha fue el único que no cayó presa de la maldición en el Boosted Gear.- Tiene que ver con lo del asunto de la chica Gremory.

Ise asintió a las palabras de su senpai, cada predecesor estaba agradecido con el castaño al romper la parte de la maldición que los aquejaba y permitirles ser ellos nuevamente a pesar de ser solo fragmentos de lo que fueron…todos le habían dado al joven al menos un consejo o algo de conocimiento.

-Así es Belzard-san….quisiera que me ayuden a hacer sus regímenes de entrenamiento.

-¿Eeeehhh? Que aburrido….

-Vamos Ellen, no digas eso….Ise rara vez nos pide ayuda y no es que tengas algo más que hacer.- la pelinegra no supo que responderle a la rubia….

-Jajaja, se nota que estas prendado de la chica mocoso.

-No es eso Leonidas-san….- Ise negó lo que el espartano dijo pero el sonrojo en su cara lo contradecía…- Además también quiero consultar sobre eso….- todos los predecesores del castaño voltearon a ver una puerta…la puerta estaba cerrada, no importara lo que hicieran esta no se abría…

-Ningún cambio Ise…parece que aún tomará más que solo hacerte más fuerte para abrirla.- Belzard miró al joven quien solo suspiro.

-Oh bueno….no importa….¿me ayudaran?

-No es necesario preguntar Ise, claro que lo haremos.- Elsha respondió con entusiasmo mientras los demás asentían.

Ise agradeció el gesto de sus predecesores y sintió que ya era hora de regresar al mundo real, tras despedirse prometió pasar más tiempo con ellos para luego volver al mundo real.

-Ise…. ¡Ise!- Rias le alzó la voz al castaño que abrió los ojos tras el fuerte grito…

-Ay…mi oído…no debías de gritar tanto Rias….

-No me hacías caso. Además que haces ahí meditando perdiendo el tiempo.- Si ella supiera….- Vamos los demás ya están esperando.

Ise asintió y fue con el grupo para preparar el entrenamiento. Ise solo reafirmo lo que dijo la última semana, con los "Knight" debían mejorar su técnica y fuerza en el caso de Xenovia, con Kiba su resistencia para usar más su Balance Breaker y su fuerza física.

Aki y Kaori su resistencia para usar sus Sacred Gears sin cansarse. Koneko su velocidad y reflejos, Asia estaba ya haciendo su régimen de meditación y lectura de hechizos defensivos. Akeno y Rias la tenían algo difícil, su poder demoníaco era más que aceptable, el problema yacía en la poca habilidad física que tenían…nada que unas cuantas sesiones no arreglen.

La tarde comenzó con Ise entrenando con Kiba y Xenovia, el entrenamiento consistía en hacer que ambos demonios logren completar un circuito de obstáculos con objetivos en cierto tiempo, claro que algo de un toque del dragón.

Xenovia tenía en sus tobillos y muñecas brazaletes mágicos que eran tan pesados que moverte a la velocidad que querías era un lujo, la chica la tenía difícil no solo por no poder moverse si no que tampoco podía agitar a Durandal como quería por lo que se veía forzada a emplear nuevas técnicas.

Kiba también la veía negra…el peso extra era algo que iba contra su mejor arma, su velocidad. No solo eso, en medio de la carrera notó que los objetivos eran tan resistentes que solo su Balance Breaker podría romperlos…viendo el objetivo de su entrenamiento el rubio puso más empeño…en 10 días podía mejorar algo.

Con Koneko, Ise fue más versátil, creando una esfera de energía hizo que el entrenamiento de la chica fuera esquivar dicha esfera…un golpe de esta si iba a doler. La joven asintió al no ver que tan difícil podía ser….solo no debía quitar los ojos de este y ya…ahí yace el error. Bien inicio el entrenamiento, la esfera era veloz y seguirla con los ojos era casi imposible…la pobre chica sufrió varios golpes por ello…el objetivo era que mejorara no solo su percepción sino también sus reflejos…Koneko estaba decidida a hacerlo, no iba a volverse el eslabón débil del grupo.

Con Aki y Kaori el entrenamiento fue más básico, el control sobre sus Sacred Gears y conocer más sobre estos. Ise les comentó que la mayoría de los portadores de estos objetos que existen o existieron tenían una gran debilidad…consideraban esa bendición del Dios Bíblico como una maldición ya que los hacían diferentes o solo eran armas para ellos y no se esforzaban en conocer el potencial de este…ese era el porqué los portadores de las Longinus rara vez tienen una larga vida…dándole a ambas un entrenamiento más básico como de fortalecer sus cuerpos y de que traten de conocer mejor sus Sacred Gear, Ise se retiró a ayudar a los otros. Ambas chicas estaban dispuestas a hacerlo, no iban a dejarse vencer por ser solo las nuevas.

Asia estaba leyendo libros de hechizos defensivos, según Ise eso sería mejor en los casos que la ataquen mientras este curando. Aika la ayudaba en su entrenamiento al cronometrar la velocidad de curación….algo debía de hacer.

Con Rias y Akeno fue más complicado…debido a la falta de tiempo Ise no les podía enseñar técnicas de pelea avanzadas por lo que se centró en algo que nadie esperaría…Judo. Ambas chicas trataban de tumbar al castaño pero este les aplicaba llaves para inmovilizarlas, Ise esperaba que ambas logren captar lo básico en estos 10 días…más que eso no podía hacer, todo dependía de ellos.

Ise sabía la situación en la que el grupo Gremory estaría, aunque fueran ganando en el Rating Game los viejos ya tenían segura la victoria de Raiser con el arreglo en el sistema pero….

-Eso no significa que ellos no puedan demostrar lo capaces que son…- Ise seguía meditando mientras todos entrenaban, él también tenía su propio entrenamiento que más que físico era mental y espiritual.

* * *

9 de los 10 días pasaron volando, Ise estaba conforme con el avance dado en lo que ese corto tiempo te podía dar. Kiba había extendido su uso del Balance Breaker a 2 horas, Xenovia había logrado improvisar su estilo con la espada en algo…al menos ya no solo golpeaba…Asia era la que tuvo mejores progresos, la rubia si no hubiera sido expulsada del Vaticano hubiera sido pedida para pertenecer a los altos mandos de los Exorcistas. Aki y Kaori habían logrado entender mejor sus Sacred Gear y si bien aún estaban lejos del Balance Breaker su control sobre estos era más que aceptable…Koneko también había hecho un gran avance, tras harto ensayo y error la "Rook" había logrado a emplear su intuición y sentidos para esquivar la esfera que al final del entrenamiento había aumentado su número a 3….nada mal.

Con Rias y Akeno el resultado fue satisfactorio…ambas lograron captar lo básico del Judo y ahora podían emplear llaves y defenderse en caso de un ataque físico…hoy era la noche anterior a regresar a Kuoh y esto nos lleva a lo de ahora.

Tras una deliciosa cena en donde los juegos no faltaron, por ejemplo molestar al castaño para que se bañe con las chicas cosa que él hábilmente esquivo para no morir desagrado o peor aún….dejar que sus instintos más bajos lo dominen, Ise estaba caminando a la cocina para servirse un vaso de agua….el calor era cada vez más intenso debido a que se acercaba el verano.

-Que calor…

[Je, si lo comparas a la vez que Rean te hizo sobrevivir en esa zona volcánica esto no es nada]- el joven asintió de mala gana, el recuerdo bastaba para traer traumas pasados.-[Pero centrémonos…¿Estás seguro de aplicar ese plan? Sabes que de hacerlo le diremos adiós a nuestra vida de incógnitos]

-Si Ddraig estoy seguro…además ya me cansé de estar ocultándome…lo he hecho por 10 años.

[Bueno, es tu decisión…a mí como dragón me da igual lo que pase, a fin de cuentas los Dioses y los Maou actuales me tienen sin cuidado. Desde la muerte del Dios Bíblico estos han perdido su propósito para con el mundo]

-¿Hablas de que ya no se involucran en los asuntos del mundo humano?

[Exacto, antes era bien sabido que estos se involucraban para que sus creyentes no disminuyan y antes protegían al mundo de los males que los aquejaban….desde hace más de 2000 años que no lo hacen….me late que desde la existencia de los Sacred Gear y de las Longinus, estos han empezado a ver como los humanos como una raza de cuidado]

-Es verdad…el único registro aunque no histórico de la proeza de una Longinus fue en la crucifixión de Cristo…- Todos sabían lo que la Biblia hablaba de ese acontecimiento y fue justamente la muerte de Cristo lo que ocasionó un alejamiento de los demás Dioses con la sociedad humana.- Pero….me da igual. Lo que los Dioses hagan me tiene sin cuidado siempre y cuando no amenacen la paz no serán mis enemigos.

[Jajajajaja, con esa actitud tuya no me sorprende…ya quiero ver la cara de los viejos esos y de la familia Phoenix cuando emplees tu plan…de esa familia la única que me cae es la Tsundere]- Ise solo rió por las palabras del dragón.- [Pero no olvidemos lo importante compañero, tras arreglar esto debemos investigar ese lugar de inmediato]

-Lo sé…- Ise decidió regresar a dormir tras satisfacer su sed.

El joven camino de regreso a su habitación dado que mañana temprano regresarían a casa para que los demás se preparen para el Rating Game, en medio de la caminata sintió la presencia de alguien conocido. Decidiendo ver que hacía a estas horas, Ise llegó a una parte de la casa que bien podría ser llamado una casa en el jardín….no había ventanas pero si sillas y una mesa y en estas había alguien sentado leyendo algo.

-Rias…- la pelirroja alzo la mirada al ver al oir al castaño, la joven vestía una pijama sencilla pero transparente que dejaba ver su bien formado cuerpo….Ise hacía esfuerzos para no quedarse mirando como un idiota….notó que ella llevaba lentes para leer.- No sabía que tuvieras mala vista ¿o es un intento de copiarle el look a Sona?

-Fufu, no es nada de eso….es solo que usarlos me hacen pensar más claramente, es todo.- Rias cerró el libro que tenía y miro a Ise con una sonrisa.- Ise….gracias.

-¿Eh, gracias por?

-Por todo…esa vez….en tu casa, estuve tan desesperada que no medí las consecuencias que habría luego, me ayudaste a no cometer un error y también….también con estos entrenamientos…por eso gracias, eres el mejor amigo que una chica puede pedir.

-Amigo…si…- A Ise por alguna razón ser catalogado así por la joven lo puso algo triste….- Rias ese libro que estás leyendo es…

-Información sobre los 72 clanes demoniacos, ya debes saber las habilidades de la familia Phoenix ¿no?- Ise asintió y ella solo suspiro.- Llamas que lo regeneran de inmediato, control sobre el fuego y el aire, tal como la mítica ave fénix…todo estaría bien si no fuera por ese poder regenerativo, la inmortalidad es algo temible.

-No existe tal cosa como la inmortalidad….existen formas de vencer a un Phoenix, unas de las maneras conocidas de derrotarlos son usar un ataque con el poder de derrotarlos de un golpe, cansarlos hasta que no le queden nada de poder demoniaco o destrozar el espíritu…- Ise conocía las debilidades de ese clan ya que Ravel se los había comentado.

-Sí, actualmente la primera y segunda alternativa no sirven ya que no poseemos la fuerza para hacerlo ni la resistencia para soportar una lucha larga….solo nos queda romper su espíritu….

-Rias…sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero ¿Por qué te niegas tan fervientemente a ese matrimonio?- Rias miró al castaño y solo suspiro.

-Porque soy una Gremory.- Ise se mostró confundido por la ambigua respuesta pero Rias continuo.- Dado que soy una Gremory todos me ven como solo Rias Gremory, la futura heredera del clan…Vaya donde vaya el apellido me sigue….es tanto una bendición como una maldición.

-¿Odias tu apellido?

-No…estoy orgullosa de ser una Gremory. Jeje, aunque tengamos nuestros problemas internos hemos logrado seguir adelante y sobrevivir….- Ise entendió que esa frase venía más por el tema del divorcio de sus padres.- Todo el talento que tengo no es solo mío, este viene por cada uno de mis ancestros y por ello no deseo deshonrar a mi familia….Raiser….los demonios ancianos….ellos solo me ven como un medio útil para dar una nueva generación de poderosos demonios.- Ise apretó los puños al oír eso, conocía demonios que eran más abiertos a las nuevas costumbres pero al ser de la clase alta Rias estaba casi obligada a obedecer lo que ellos digan….en el mundo de los demonios, la mayoría de estos ven a las mujeres solo como objetos de placer o para dar herederos….nada más.

-Se nota que Raiser es el típico demonio de clase alta que se cree la gran cosa…en verdad solo es un imbécil.- Rias sonrió ante el comentario del joven, se veía que Ise odiaba a los sujetos como él….

-Sabes….tengo un sueño personal….uno pequeño, simple….- Rias miró la luna al mismo tiempo que la luz de esta la iluminaba. Ise se quedo maravillado al ver tal belleza que sin duda sería considerada divina…- Deseo….deseo que alguien me ame por ser solo Rias….no por ser Rias Gremory sino por ser simplemente la chica llamada Rias, eso es lo que deseo.- Ise sonrió…era un sueño tan simple y pequeño y al mismo tiempo tan especial.

-Yo soy un dragón…poco me importan las reglas o ataduras que la sociedad demoniaca o cualquier otra haga…pero sé una cosa, nadie tiene el derecho de quitarte tu libertad y tu decisión de elegir la persona con la quieres pasar tu casi eterna vida.- Rias miró al joven con asombro mientras este le seguía sonriendo.- Me importa lo que te vaya a suceder, en este corto tiempo que te conozco he visto la gran mujer que eres…amable, estricta, algo torpe pero eso es lo que te hace tú misma….Rias, no renuncies a tus sueños y no te rindas, yo estaré ahí para ti cuando me necesites ya que yo no veo a Rias la heredera del clan Gremory…yo veo a una chica llamada Rias, que sin dudas es una de las mujeres más bellas que he visto y conocido.

Rias no pudo evitar sonrojarse al extremo al oír esas palabras….nunca nadie le había dicho algo así, había sido llamada bella por muchos pero siempre había lujuria o engaños tras ese halago pero con Ise no era así….el chico era sincero en sus palabras….en cada una de ellas y eso fue suficiente….había oído que a veces pocas cosas bastaban para hacer que te enamores de alguien y hoy, ella lo había confirmado….el Welsh Dragon se había ganado su corazón el día que los salvó del ataque de Kokabiel y esta semana de convivencia con él en la escuela sumado a los 10 días de entrenamiento habían terminado por hacerla entender eso….Rias Gremory se había enamorado de un joven que solo llevaba medio mes de conocer.

Por su parte Ise no creyó lo que salió de su boca…..¿¡En qué estaba pensando!? La verdad, ni había pensado….solo dijo lo que creía…. ¡Pero decir todo eso que casi parecía una confesión era demasiado! El joven estaba rojo por toda la situación….Rias era un mujer bella, tanto por dentro como por fuera, no importaba que fuera demonio él no era de hacer caso a los estereotipos….el joven sabía que estaba interesado en ella….en un punto romántico aun no lo sabe pero si sabe que hará lo imposible por proteger su sonrisa.

 _[Al fin…el chico ya está creciendo. Kukuku ahora solo falta que se dé cuenta de los sentimientos de las demás y tendrá un harem]_ \- Ddraig reía en su mente por lo que vio, ahora solo faltaba que las cosas se fijaran y el chico pronto tendrá su harem ya formado….claro que habrá que esperar un poquito para ello.

-Bu-bueno…..yo….me voy a dormir…..

-S-si….ehm…yo igual…

Ambos jóvenes se notaban nerviosos e incómodos…ni mirarse a la cara podían…Rias fue la primer en hablar.

-Hasta mañana Ise.- Rias se retiró mientras sonreía….una nueva razón para ganar había surgido en su corazón.

-Si….descansa.- Ise solo vio como ella desaparecía en la oscuridad del pasillo mientras volvía a ver la inmensa luna.- Dios…las cosas que me pasan…

[Jaja, eso dices pero se nota que estas muy interesado en la joven Gremory]

-Cállate….no me digas lo que ya note….- Ise se llevó la mano a la cabeza…trataba de alejar esa sensación en su corazón….no quería atarse a nadie….

[Sabes que lo de tus padres no lo pudiste evitar…eras un niño y estoy seguro que ellos no te culpan de nada]- Ise solo siguió escuchando las palabras del dragón.- [Es más…ahora tienes la oportunidad de proteger a personas que aprecias…todos los de este club se han ganado tu cariño compañero….ellos y los de tu equipo, también tus maestros y los caídos que te cuidaron desde niño]

-Ddraig….

[Compañero….empecemos por este primer paso, protege lo que amas…ese es el origen de tu verdadera fuerza ¿no?]

Ise solo sonrió a las palabras de su compañero y amigo, Ddraig siempre ha sido el que ha animado al joven en sus momentos de dudas y temores….Ise no pudo pedir un compañero mejor.

-Tienes razón Ddraig…y empezare por salvar a Rias de la jaula en la que su padre, Raiser y los estúpidos demonios del consejo desean encerrarla.- los pupilas de ambo ojos ya carecían de la forma circular natural….ahora estas eran rectilíneas, el Inframundo aprenderá a que nadie se mete con los seres preciados de un dragón….en especial, los de un Dragón Celestial.

* * *

 **Y listo, proximo capitulo inicio del Rating Game...ya veran que pasara...Ahora...hare una competición, sé que tematica usare para lo que viene despues de este arco y veamos si le adivinan...la unica pista que dare es que se trata tanto de una civilzacion perdida como una leyenda...veamos si le atinan...**

 **Hasta otra.**


	7. Rating Game

**Bueno, vamos directamente a lo que es la parte final del Volumen 2 en el cannon...obviamente muchos saben que ocurre aquí pero como ya saben a partir de este punto todo cambia.**

 **Asamiya Athena: Gracias por tus palabras, dejando a un lado de que te gusta la historia agradezco tu sinceridad...de verdad, no muchos dicen las cosas con la verdad necesaria y tomare tus palabras en cuenta.**

 **antifanboy: Pues gracias por el halago del cap anterior y ya sé el porque el Dios Bíblico hizo lo que hizo pero en la historia en este punto nadie lo sabe...lo sabran con el tiempo y con eso de la guerra del golfo...lo pense pero fue mejor dejar un hueco de casi 50...al menos eso pienso...con lo que vendrá entre Ddraig y Albion para que desbloquean sus poderes originales...lo hare sin poner algo pervertido ya que quita la seriedad de lo que ese momento significaba.**

 **Palacio Rivera: Gracias por los buenos deseos amigo.**

 **Adriana-Valkyrie: Pues gracias, lo de que Ise no tenga rivales poderosos por ahora es porque no me voy a centrar en enemigos que con su nivel actual vencería. Con Kokabiel obviamente fue porque el Caído se confío...con Raiser...no quiero centrarme en una batalla que ya saben como acabara...a partir del arco siguiente Ise y compañía enfrentaran oponentes de nivel...Lo pondré simple...este Ise si bien se parece al de DdG en ciertos términos...su nivel no le permite luchar contra Demonios de clase Supremo o Arcangeles ni Dioses sin usar el Juggernaut Drive...ese nivel llegara en su momento...no ahora...Como avance digo que el enemigo del arco que viene es uno que Ise desearía no enfrentar...**

 **GohanSuperSaijajinNivel2: Amigo como ya dije gracias, en verdad aprecio tus palabras y eso que hacer esto como un hobbie en verdad es bueno que alguien aprecie el esfuerzo que uno hace.**

 **xpegasox: Gracias amigo.**

 **dragon183461: Amigo, estoy de acuerdo contigo en eso que la temática de la traición esta muy usado...demasiado, no niego que hay unos que son interesantes pero no son de mi agrado...con lo del Harem, bueno que se puede decir...es más una cuestion de gustos creo...y con lo del poder de este Ise...al menos das un punto válido...con lo de la trama...es cierto, es cosa mía aunque espero que la trama como va les guste hasta el final.**

 **alexzero: Si amigo...pero le costo darse los sentimientos de una...la cosa será con todas...**

 **riohey sawada dragneel: Gracias amigo.**

 **Ahora...con respecto a lo que les dije sobre el proximo arco...los dejare en suspenso ya que se revelara en el otro cap...he estado investigando y creo será muy novedoso en esto de los fanfics de DxD ya no he visto ha nadie usarlo hasta la fecha.**

* * *

 **Sekiryuutei Supremo**

 **Capitulo 7: Rating Game**

El Día del Rating Game había llegado en un parpadeo, hoy se decidiría el destino de Rias Gremory….si ganaba, se liberaba del compromiso impuesto por su padre y los demonios del consejo con Raiser Phoenix. Pero si perdía…se vería forzada a casarse con el hombre más repugnante que ella conocía….

En el Inframundo, en uno de los castillos que no son nada raros de ver ahí, un grupo de demonios se había reunido….todos llevaban ropas elegantes y se notaba por sus actitudes y modales que eran los demonios nobles…como se sabe, los nobles son los demonios de sangre pura….es decir son los demonios "verdaderos", son muy tradicionalistas ya que creen que al ser puros son mejores que los demonios reencarnados que en su mayoría de casos son humanos que aceptaron la vida de demonio, tristemente la sociedad y el mundo no se basan en tradiciones viejas y que llevan a la extinción dado que cada vez habían más reencarnados que cuyo poder era superior al de los nobles y esto los ponía nerviosos….

Dentro de esos demonios están los más viejos….los miembros del consejo demoniaco, ellos eran los que se encargaban de las situaciones de los nobles e imponían sus decisiones sin el consentimiento de los Maous, que nada podían hacer para inmiscuirse en estos asuntos dado que no podían dar la imagen de líderes que abusan de su poder cuando algo los incomoda en esas decisiones.

Los Maou actuales eran solo símbolos políticos….a pesar de su título no poseían aún el poder para decir que sus órdenes son absolutas o que puedan inmiscuirse en la "mano negra" dentro del mismo consejo y de los nobles….así era la nobleza demoniaca….podrida y corrupta, siendo solo unos pocos los que no entran en eso…El actual líder de la casa Gremory era uno de ellos….pero ahora, se ha visto colaborador con las actitudes del consejo y nadie sabe el porqué del cambio.

En el mismo castillo, Zeoticus Gremory estaba al lado de dos personas de cabellera rubia….ellos eran los actuales líderes del clan Phoenex y eran bien conocidos ya que tenían 4 hijos….algo muy difícil de ver en la sociedad demoniaca debido a la escasa natalidad de estos…

-Al fin llegó el día mi amigo….veremos si los Gremory y los Phoenix se unen.- El hombre rubio parecía emocionado por lo que parecía inevitable.

-Eso espero viejo amigo, aunque hay que esperar el curso de las acciones.- el pelirrojo con barba tocó el hombro de su amigo para que calmara su emoción.

-No es por ser presumida ni nada por el estilo pero el equipo de mi hijo es fuerte y tienen experiencia en los Rating Game, mientras que Rias-san no….no digo que lo vaya a hacer mal pero…- la mujer rubia hablo con confianza….mientras que alguien parecía refutar eso….

-No subestimen a mi hija….- los tres notaron a la dueña de la voz, Venelana estaba ahí presente y al lado de esta estaba un hombre joven, quizás de la edad de Rias….alto y de pelo negro.-Puede que les dé una sorpresa.

-Venelana….es bueno verte.- Zeoticus saludo por respeto a su ex esposa mientras miraba al joven al lado de ella.- Me alegro de ver lo mucho que has crecido Sairaorg.

El pelinegro bajo la cabeza e hizo una reverencia para devolver el saludo. Sairaorg Bael, actual heredero de la casa de Bael, casa que entre las 34 de las 72 que aun existen poseen el título del "Gran Rey" y son los de más alto rango entre los clanes….este clan es de donde proviene el Poder de la Destrucción que Venelana transmitió a sus hijos, debido a ello muchos de ese clan la ven como una traidora cuando fueron ellos la que la impulsaron a buscar una casa para casarse…hablando de contradicciones. Sairaorg a pesar de ser un Bael, no heredo dicho poder….la razón de esto es un misterio….pero a pesar de ello es considerado el demonio joven más fuerte junto al hijo adoptivo de Sirzechs Lucifer…

-Yo igual me alegro de verlo Lord Gremory.

-Él vino como mi escolta y también desea ver la batalla de su prima.- Venelana sonaba casi…fría.

Actualmente varios demonios ya estaban reunidos en el salón y eran atendidos por las maids del lugar, parecía que casi estaba todo listo….Venelana por dentro estaba con los nervios, lo que pasara en este Rating Game decidirá el destino de su hija.

-Veo que todos ya llegaron.- La llegada de un pelirrojo hizo que todos reverenciaran a los recién llegados.

El pelirrojo era el actual Lucifer….Sirzechs fue una vez el heredero del clan Gremory pero al ser elegido Maou ese puesto fue pasado a su hermana. Conocido como el Satán Carmesí, es considerado un Súper Demonio. Su control sobre el Poder de la Destrucción es tal que se dice que lo controla como si fuera un miembro de su cuerpo….

Al lado de él estaba el actual Hakuryuukou y su hijo adoptivo, Vali Lucifer….el joven peli platino era lo que la sociedad catalogaba como un heredero digno del título Lucifer…al ser adoptado por la familia años atrás, los del consejo decidieron que él sería el próximo Lucifer y por ello le dieron ese nombre….a pesar de ser mitad demonio, los del consejo estaban más que felices de tener a uno de los Dragones Celestiales de su lado.

Atrás de ambos estaba una mujer que parece recién entrar a sus 20….sería lo que uno llamaría una loli con grandes pechos….su pelo negro atado en 2 coletas y sus ojos violetas la hacían ver muy linda…ella era la actual Leviatán, Serafall era la heredera de su clan antes de volverse Maou…ahora su hermana menor Sona Sitri tiene ese puesto. Usuaria de magia de hielo, a diferencia de su familia que usa agua, es considerada la Demonio Mujer más fuerte por muchos….por su personalidad animada es mucho más fácil de tratar….

-Vaya…al parecer todo ya está listo para el espectáculo Sirzechs-chan, gracias por invitarme.- la Maou era muy simple en su manera de actuar pero así era ella.

-No hay de que Serafall….ahora todos por favor esperen pacientemente el inicio del Rating Game y disfruten de los servicios de comida y bebida.- El pelirrojo dio su mejor sonrisa al hablar mientras todos los demás asentían.

-¡Genial! ¡Comida!- Serafall no tardo en ir por el buffet….vaya que era veloz.

-Hmph….no sé el porqué estoy yo aquí…todos sabemos el resultado, por más fuerte que Rias sea no le ganara a Raiser….ese idiota no me cae pero no puedes negar que su nobleza tiene más experiencia que la de ella.

-No subestimes a Ria-tan Vali….puede que llegue a sorprendernos.- El Maou camino para saludar a sus padres y a los Phoenix mientras se asombraba de ver que su madre no había descuartizado a su padre….aún.

Mientras veía como su padre adoptivo se iba, Vali se alejó del grupo de demonios que parecían querer hablar con él, Vali nunca fue de estar en estas reuniones dado que solo se reúnen demonios presumidos y que jactan de sus posesiones y poderes.

{Da lástima ver que algunos de los aspectos de los demonios no ha cambiado en estos milenios}- Albion habló a su portador a través de su mente mientras este solo asentía.

-Esto es una pérdida de tiempo y es ridículo que me tengan aquí solo porque soy el "heredero". Debería de estar buscando al Welsh Dragon y saldar cuentas con él.

{No te niego eso Vali, yo también estoy ansioso de medir fuerzas contra el actual poseedor de Ddraig pero como ya viste las cosas no serán tan fáciles….aunque debo de decir que presiento que veremos a esos 2 muy pronto}

-Eso espero Albion.- Vali notó como el heredero de la casa de Bael se le acercaba con un vaso de jugo en mano.- ¿Ocurre algo?

-No…solo pasaba a saludar a mi rival.- El peli plata solo hizo un gesto para luego mirar la enorme pantalla que había en el salón.- en tu opinión personal….¿Crees que Rias pueda ganar?- Vali no dijo nada por unos segundos hasta que….

-Espero que si….

* * *

A las afueras de la escuela, Ise estaba apoyado al árbol frente al viejo edificio. Todos los miembros del ORC estaban ahí incluso Aika que no quería pasar la oportunidad de ver un Rating Game con sus propios ojos….todos hacían los preparativos finales….todos menos una…Asia estaba al lado de él, la chica llevaba su ropa de monja, sin el velo y la cruz. Ella le había pedido al joven personalmente hablar y este acepto sin dudarlo un segundo.

-Entonces…¿ocurre algo?- el castaño miró confundido a la rubia.

-Ehm…verá…..Ise-san….- Ise notó los enormes nervios de la joven y no era para menos, un Rating Game no era una pelea donde la vida está en juego…hay medidas dentro de este que lo impide pero en este caso, el futuro de la persona que la había salvado estaba en peligro….el castaño solo pudo pensar que esta chica en verdad era muy amable.

Se acercó a ella y le dio un abrazo para tranquilizarla mientras que ella en vez de eso se puso más nerviosa dado que nunca había tenido a un chico así de cerca a ella y al sentir la mano de él sobre su cabeza acariciándola la hizo sentirse….en paz.

-Calma Asia…no estés nerviosa, recuerda que tú eres vital en el equipo y que todos tienen fe en ti.

-Ise-san….

-Asia, sé que enterarte de la muerte de Dios fue algo duro para ti.- la rubia sintió de nuevo esa punzada en el pecho al recordar que el ser de su devoción de toda la vida ya no estaba.- Pero eso no significa que sus enseñanzas hayan muerto.- Ella miró asombrada al joven que solo la miraba a los ojos.- La palabra de Dios tiene varias enseñanzas de amor y paz y es por eso que esta se ha mantenido a pesar de que Él haya muerto….Asia, recuerda que lo crees en tu corazón es parte de algo grande y tú más que nadie eres una muestra perfecta que esas enseñanzas son verdaderas, tu bondad es algo que tengo muy presente y algo que admiro de ti tal como los demás….por eso, no estés triste por saber esa verdad y vive siguiendo esas enseñanzas….siempre que necesites de un apoyo yo estaré ahí para ti.- Asia no pudo contener las lágrimas…en su vida antes de ser demonio fue expulsada de la Iglesia y tratada como una bruja….y a pesar que con Rias y los demás había ganado una familia nunca había sentido que nunca la dejarían…ese miedo aún existía en ella…..

Pero las palabras del Welsh Dragon bastaron para entender que no debía temer, era querida en su grupo y la necesitaban….a pesar que Dios este muerto las enseñanzas de este siguen en su corazón y eso es lo que la ha llevado a encontrar gente maravillosa tras pasar por un infierno cierto tiempo. Asia abrazó a Ise mientras este se rascó la nuca nervioso por el repentino gesto…estaba nervioso que fuera una chica quien lo abrace….

-Ise-san….¿Lo dice en serio?- Ella lo miró a los ojos y un notorio sonrojo estaba en su rostro.- ¿Siempre estará ahí para mi…siempre?

-Siempre.- Ise respondió sin vacilar la pregunta….el muy idiota no notó el doble sentido de la pregunta…..Asia sonrió feliz y le dio las gracias por ello antes de regresar al interior del edificio…- Me alegro que se haya animado.

[Eres un idiota….]- Ddraig suspiró el ver que el chico no había captado que le había prometido a la monja que estaría con ella siempre….en pocas palabras que vivirían juntos….

-¡Oye, eso fue ofensivo!

[Solo digo la verdad….cielos, una tras otra….no me quiero imaginar cuando enfrentes las consecuencias de tus actos]- Ddraig cortó la comunicación dejando al castaño confundido…

-¡Ddraig, hey! ¿Ddraig? Maldición….la lagartija me cortó….- Ise se rascó la cabeza dudoso de lo que el dragón se refería….- Oh bueno, mejor vayamos a ver como están los demás.

Ise entró al viejo edificio y bien llegó al salón del club notó que Grayfia ya estaba con ellos y les daba ciertas indicaciones y también una pregunta…

-Ojou-sama ¿segura de no querer usar su otro "Bishop"?- la cara de Rias mostraba algo de tristeza.

-Si Grayfia….aún no estoy lista para que venga.

-Entiendo….- la maid volteó y se encontró con el castaño quien la saludo con un gesto de mano.- Ise-sama es bueno verlo ¿Verá el Rating Game?

-Obviamente, deseo ver como terminaran las cosas para el grupo de Rias y que también espero que el juego sea justo.- las palabras de Ise hicieron notar a la maid que este parece saber algo…sonrió para sus adentros al ver que el chico mostraba interés en lo que ocurría….tal vez él….

-Entiendo…usted y Aika-sama pueden seguirme al lugar VIP donde podrán ver todo el juego, ahí ya están Sona-sama y su nobleza.

-Genial….ahora tendre que soportar a ese "Pawn" molesto.- Ise mostro su disconformidad ante la risa de los demás.- Oh bueno….Rias….todos….les deseo la mejor de las suertes, demuestren de lo que son capaces.

Todos asintieron ante las palabras de ánimo de su amigo y al mismo tiempo entrenador, Ise solo vio como estos desparecían mientras eran llevados al Dimension de Bolsillo donde el juego se llevaría acabo…antes de desaparecer Rias le dio un gracias y con solo un destello había desaparecido…

-Vamos Ise….

-Sí…- el castaño siguió a la joven donde Grayfia y estos fueron llevados a la zona VIP….desde ahí verían todo.

* * *

El grupo Gremory se vio en un lugar muy familiar para ellos…el club del ORC.

-¿Are? ¿No paso nada?- Kaori miró el lugar creyendo que ni se habían ido.

-Ehm….eso lo dudo….mira….- Aki señaló la ventana y se vio que el cielo ya no era nocturno…ahora era de un color verdoso…

-Increíble….

-Veo que los demonios sí que saben hacer sus dimensiones de bolsillo de manera eficiente.

Asia y Xenovia estaban maravilladas por el suceso mientras Rias suspiraba pensativa, Grayfia le había comentado que el Rating Game sería visto por su hermano, familia y los demás nobles….en cierta medida era un peso mayor a soportar dado que todos verían su desempeño pero también una oportunidad de demostrar que ella podía llegar lejos junto a su nobleza y que no debía de ser subestimada.

-Buchou, lo mejor será que comencemos con nuestros preparativos.- Rias asintió a las palabras de Akeno y en eso la voz de Grayfia se oyó.

[Hola a todos, soy Grayfia de la familia Gremory y se me ha encargado ser la jueza en este Rating Game, como ya vieron el campo de batalla es una réplica exacta de la escuela donde Rias-sama atiende en el mundo humano]

Los miembros más nuevos se asombraron de oír ello pero recordaron que los demonios eran dueños de la escuela así que no era una gran sorpresa.

[La base de Rias-sama será el viejo edificio de la escuela mientras la base de Raiser-sama será el edificio donde está el Consejo Estudiantil, como ya sabrán los "Pawn" podrán promoverse solamente cuando lleguen a la base enemiga]

Rias y Akeno inmediatamente le entregaron a todos unos dispositivos de comunicación que al ponerse en el oído creaba un círculo mágico para luego desaparecer.

[El combate durará mientras ambos "King" sigan en juego, bien uno pierda o amanezca en el mundo humano, el juego a acabará inmediatamente, tendrán 15 minutos para realizar sus planes y estrategias, en ese período de tiempo nadie fue entrar en contacto con el equipo contrario. Sin más que decir ¡Qué inicie el Rating Game!]- al anuncio final de Grayfia, Rias empezó a hablar.

-Lo primero que haremos será eliminar los "Pawn" de Raiser.

-Estoy de acuerdo, que lleguen a promoverse a "Queen" nos pondría en desventaja.- Kiba asintió a las palabras de la pelirroja.

-Sin contar que bajaríamos sus números y su ventaja numérica.- Aki miraba el mapa de la zona escolar que había en la mesa de centro.- Buchou…¿Qué sugiere?

-Debemos tener cuidado…aquí.- Rias señaló la parte donde el bosque rodeaba su base.- Usaremos el bosque para una emboscada cuando se acerquen mucho.

-En el caso de la base enemiga acercarse sin ser visto será difícil…todo el campo ahí es visible.- Kaori tenía un punto, acercarse significa que te muestras para ser atacado.

-Es verdad…de seguro pondrá unos "Pawn" y unos "Knight" a cuidar la zona.- Rias había pensado lo mismo, un ataque sorpresa no era factible.

-Entonces ataquemos el gimnasio, en mi experiencia conquistar el medio del campo nos dará una ventaja estratégica.- Xenovia señaló en el mapa el gimnasio mientras Kiba sonreía.

-Para evitar un ataque fortuito debido a que es un lugar donde ambas zonas se conectan…bien pensado Xenovia.

-Je, tengo experiencia por mis días como exorcista además…Ise me ayudó a no solo actuar a la loca…- Xenovia se sonrojo un poco por el recuerdo ocasionando que todas las chicas la miren envidiosas.

-¡Bueno!- Rias alzó la voz para cambiar el tema y alejar sus celos de su mente.- Haremos lo que Xenovia dijo, mandaré a Koneko…te lo encargo.

-Está bien Buchou…- la pequeña asintió mientras miraba a las 2 "Pawn".- Me vendrá bien la ayuda de Aki-senpai y Kaori-senpai…

-Ara ¿Y esa sugerencia Koneko-chan?

-…..Idea de Ise-senpai…..- Rias suspiró al ver que el dragón estaba más inmiscuido en esto de lo que creyó….

-Está bien…..Aki, Kaori por favor…

-¡Claro!- ambas asintieron y Rias dio las órdenes finales.

-Koneko y Yuuto saldrán a poner trampas a los alrededores, Aki y Kaori irán con Koneko cuando ella llegue al gimnasio, Xenovia tú iras con Yuuto y te mantendrás oculta hasta que llegue la hora. Akeno tú pondrás una barrera y trampas en la zona aérea…también pon niebla en el aire y alrededores, con suerte los confundiremos.

-¡Sí!- Todos fueron a hacer lo que les ordenaron mientras en el salón solo quedaban Asia, Aki y Kaori.

-Lo siento Asia pero tú estarás conmigo en caso de una emergencia.

-Si, Buchou.- la rubia asintió mientras Rias suspiraba.

-¿Ocurre algo malo Buchou?

-No Aki….es sólo que….¿Di las órdenes indicadas?- Rias miró una vez el mapa, aún dudosa de que si hizo bien.

-En lo personal creo que sí…además Ise-kun la ayudó ¿Verdad? Confiemos en el entrenamiento que nos dio.- Kaori sonó optimista y la pelirroja agradeció ello…debían de creer en ellos….

* * *

En la zona VIP, Ise y Aika miraban una enorme pantalla donde se veían varias tomas de distintos lugares del campo excepto el interior de las bases. Ise tomaba un refresco mientras al lado de ellos, Sona y su nobleza se notaban tensos…

-Saben…deberían relajarse y ver el juego.

-¿Cómo me pides eso? El futuro de amiga está en juego…ella no debería de pasar por esto….- Sona se notaba molesta, ella también estuvo comprometida pero logró zafarse de este gracias a un juego de ajedrez contra este en donde ganó….

-Cree en ella, ha entrenado duro para este día. Ella y sus siervos, yo mismo me he encargado de ello.- Los de la nobleza Sitri miraron al Welsh Dragon con asombro.

-Lo que dice es verdad…y créanme…fue un infierno…- para que Aika dijera significaba que el joven no tenía piedad en su manera de enseñar.

-Hyoudo…¿Cuáles son las probabilidades de que Rias-sama gane?- Tsubaki pregunto al castaño quien pensó un segundo la respuesta…

-Mmmm…Un 60%...- Todos miraron con asombro al joven por dar un alto porcentaje.- _Claro que sería así si el juego no estuviera arreglado…_ \- Ise obtuvo la confirmación de Ravel de que lo que temían ha pasado….- _Necesito pruebas y ¿que mejor que esto para obtenerlas?_

Ise notó que en su mano derecha apareció un luz azul…Fay le indicaba que ella y Kuroka estaban en posición…inmediatamente una luz rosa apareció también indicando que Ray también estaba lista. Ise sonrío para sí mismo al ver que todo estaba en su lugar, en verdad esperaba no tener que actuar pero de ser así…

-Oye…¿Qué tanto miras tu mano?- la voz de Saji sacó al castaño de sus pensamientos.

-Nada…no es nada…- Ise volvió su vista a la enorme pantalla, los 15 minutos de preparación estaban llegando a su fin…- _Tengan cuidado…_

* * *

Aki y Kaori estaban cerca del gimnasio, los 15 minutos estaban casi acabando por lo que Rias les dijo que se reúnan con Koneko. Ambas chicas estaban con sus Sacred Gears en mano, Aki ya tenía ambas pistolas en mano mientras Kaori una katana gris en su mano derecha.

-Llegaron tarde senpais…- Koneko tenía puestos unos guantes de combate.

-Lo lamentamos Koneko-chan… ¿Alguna novedad?- la chica negó ante la pregunta de la pelirrosa.

-Bien…es hora….entremos.- Aki abrió la puerta del gimnasio y las tres ingresaron al lugar con cautela.

-Hay 4….4 personas….- Koneko notó las presencias en el lugar mientras las otras dos se ponían en guardia.

Tal como Xenovia supuso, este lugar era de importancia estratégica…las luces se prendieron y se dejaron ver las figuras de sus enemigas…dos de ellas eran gemelas con motosierras en mano….raro de ver….otra era una chica de voluptuoso cuerpo con un vestido chino con un peinado que iba acorde con el atuendo y la última una chica con un bon y ropas de artista marcial. Parecía felices de verlas…

-Así que es tal como Raiser-sama dijo.- la chica del atuendo chino sonaba contenta.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Aki pregunto al no entender el punto.

-Raiser-sama intuyó que vendrían acá a obstruir nuestra intención de pasar por este sitio.

-Así que Buchou acertó…que bueno. Aunque leer las intenciones de un tipo como ese….no sé si alegrarme o llorar….- Kaori hizo un gesto de apartar una lágrima de su ojo, cosa que no le agrado a las siervas del Yakitori…

-Esa chica es una "Rook"…yo me haré cargo de ella….senpais ustedes háganlo con los "Pawn".- ambas asintieron a la sugerencia de la chica.

Kaori fue la primera en dar el paso, mostrando su katana se acercó rápidamente a la chica con el bon y la atacó con un corte vertical que está bloqueo para rápidamente contra atacar con su arma aprovechando la longitud de esta. La pelirrosa notó eso y cambio de arma, la katana brilló para luego volverse una Naginata…esto sorprendió a la sirvienta Phoenex, ese Sacred Gear no era de esos comunes….Kaori esta vez empleo sus habilidades con dicha arma logrando dar varios ataques rápidos y precisos que forzaban a su rival a defenderse. Lo que esta no espero fue que la naginata se volviera polvo para dar paso a unas cadenas…esta atrapó la mano de la joven y notó que su rival había cambiado de arma de nuevo…

-Eres hábil…- solo pudo admitir que la chica tenía habilidad.

-Gracias.- Aunque en el fondo agradeció el entrenamiento de Ise…sin este de seguro no tendría ni la habilidad ni confianza para pelear.

Por otro lado…Aki huía de los ataques de dos lolis con motosierras….estas atacaban con toda la intención de hacerla pedazos….la joven no pudo evitar pensar que ellas deben de haber visto Jason para hacer eso…con una pistola disparaba ráfaga de aire lo suficiente fuertes como mantenerlas a raya mientras con la otra….

-Un poco más….- la pistola emanaba una luz azulada mientras tanto.

-¡Vamos hacerla pedazos!

-¡Si, pedazos!

-¡Esas no son cosas que dos niñas deberían decir!

Aki seguía esquivando los ataques de esas dos mini Jason mientras que en otro lado, dos "Rook" tenían su batalla.

Ambas contrincantes luchaban con todo, la fuerza de los golpes se escuchaba en todo el gimnasio…era tal la fuerza que las ropas de ambas ya mostraban rasguños…Koneko en un principio pudo notar que su oponente era más de golpes rápidos en puntos precisos…el entrenamiento de Ise la había ayudado a poder esquivar ataques como esos al mantener la calma, poco a poco la chica empezó a esquivar con mayor facilidad y velocidad dando precisos contragolpes. La "Rook" Phoenix no creía lo que pasaba…un fuerte golpe en el abdomen la hizo entender que las habían subestimado…

En su lado, Kaori aún tenía con sus cadenas a su oponente mientras esta atacaba con su bon cubierto de llamas cada vez que podía…los ataques no fallaban del todo ya que el uniforme de la pelirrosa ya tenía rasguños y algo de la falda ya había desaparecido…

Aki estaba casi igual, sus ropas tenían cortesen distintos lugares y se notaba que ya estaba harta de huir….las dos gemelas estaban igual de hartas de no darle a su presa, aún con envolver sus armas con fuego estaban fallando.

-¡Deja de moverte para que te podamos cortar!

-¡Sí, deja de moverte!

-¡Ni loca! ¡Ustedes par de copias baratas femeninas de Jason ya me están hartando!- Aki notó que Koneko ya había noqueado a su rival y que su arma ya estaba con la energía requerida.- Al fin… ¡Kaori!

-¡Entendido!

La pelirrosa deshizo la cadena para luego hacer reaparecer su katana sorprendiendo a la usuaria del bon quien no pudo reaccionar cuando la joven se puso frente a ella para luego cortar el bon por la mitad al golpearlo en la misma zona del golpe inicial que dejo una marca. El arma se partió ante el asombro de su dueña quien sintió una patada en su estómago…cayendo de espalda al suelo.

Al mismo tiempo, Aki cargó balas hechas del elemento tierra en la pistola derecha y disparó a quemarropa hacia sus oponentes que se cubrieron con sus motosierras….la fuerza de las balas era tal que se veían forzadas a retroceder y cuando vio que estaban al lado de la otra "Pawn"…

-¡Enfríense!- de la otra pistola, la joven disparó un gran rayo de hielo….las tres que recibieron el ataque quedaron congeladas por dicho ataque…el hielo era tan fuerte que solo el fuego de su amo las podrá sacar…Aki suspiró por el cansancio…había usado mucho de reserva de magia para hacer eso…

Koneko se acercó a su senpai y le alzó el pulgar en señal de aprobación y ella hizo igual…Kaori fue y chocó los 5 con ambas, habían ganado.

[3 "Pawn" de Raiser-sama se retiran]

Oír el anuncio de Grayfia asombró a las 3 que solo supusieron que Yuuto y Xenovia habían hecho su parte.

"Koneko, Aki, Kaori ¿Me oyen?"

-Si Buchou, hemos acabado aquí.- Koneko dio el reporte a su ama.

"Excelente trabajo ustedes tres, ahora salgan de ahí"- las tres jóvenes no dudaron en hacerlo tras oír el tono algo apresurado de su ama.

Mientras lo hacían la "Rook" de Raiser se recuperó y vio como las 3 jóvenes salían de ahí….¿Por qué? Su pregunta sería respondida….ya….

Un enorme relámpago cayó sobre la edificación destruyéndola…Aki y Kaori se asombraron de ver tal muestra de poder….en el cielo, Akeno que llevaba puesto un traje de sacerdotisa mietras sonreía casi de la excitación por su reciente obra…

[3 "Pawn" y 1 "Rook" de Raiser-sama se retiran]

-Vaya….eso fue….

-Bestial…

Ambas jóvenes se asombraron de ver el poder de su senpai y de la Fuku Buchou del club.

-Por eso Akeno-senpai es conocida como la Sacerdotisa del Relámpago.- Koneko habló mientras miraba a la joven del peinado cola de caballo….ambas nuevas anotaron en jamás sacar el lado malo de la Onee-sama…

* * *

En el salón donde están los demonios, todos estaban asombrados por la muestra de habilidad de los sirvientes de Rias Gremory…en especial que los nuevos miembros fueran tan hábiles, las 2 "Pawn" con sus Sacred Gears y la "Knight" con Durandal….para que Rias se haya hecho de tan buenas adquisiciones en tan poco tiempo….

Los líderes de la casa Phoenix no ocultaban su sorpresa, las siervas de su hijo tal vez no eran sobresalientes pero eran buenas piezas…y ser vencidas por novatos era lo último que esperaron….

El Maou Lucifer estaba complacido al ver ello, esperaba que su hermana logre ganar y liberarse de ese estúpido compromiso. La Maou Leviatán por su parte gritaba emocionada al ver que Rias y su grupo hacia un buen trabajo….ella también esperaba que gane y demuestre a la sociedad demoníaca que las mujeres pueden hacer más de lo que creen.

Vali y Sairaorg miraban con una sonrisa el desarrollo del combate, se veía la mejoría del grupo Gremory y esas nuevas adquisiciones daban un buen impulso al grupo.

Quienes no estaban felices eran los del Consejo que no esperaron tal habilidad del Grupo Gremory….pero no importaba, Raiser ganaría de todas formas y una nueva generación de demonios iba a nacer.

En el salón VIP, Sona y su grupo estaban más que sorprendidos…estaban felices de ver que sus amigos habían tomado la ventaja de la lucha….Aika estaba igual pero al notar la mirada seria de Ise notó que algo iba mal….

* * *

-Hora de reunirnos con Yuuto-kun y Xenovia.- Aki estaba revisando sus pistolas mientras hablaba.

-Estoy de acuerdo senpai….!?- En eso Koneko sintió una ligera presión sobre ella…no solo ella….las otras dos también….

-¿¡Pero qué!?- Kaori se sentía pesada….pero ¡si hace unos segundos estaban bien!

-¡Senpais salten a un lado!- Koneko gritó mientras saltaba a un lado, las dos jóvenes obedecieron y saltaron a un lado cuando…

BOOM

Una enorme explosión ocurrió justo en la zona donde ellas 3 estuvieron segundos atrás…Aki y Kaori suspiraron al salvarse de tal explosión mientras Koneko no entendía que paso….de repente sintieron una presión sobre ellas que las hacía más pesadas.

 _Si no hubiera sido porque Ise-senpai nos hizo entrenar con esas roca sen nuestras espaldas no hubiéramos podido movernos….-_ Koneko alzó la vista y vio a la atacante…una mujer de cabello púrpura.

* * *

-Uff tuvieron suerte.- Saji sonó aliviado al ver que las 3 jóvenes se habían salvado, sentimiento compartido por sus compañeras excepto…

-Eso fue….Hyoudo….!?- Sona pareció notar algo extraño y cuando iba a consultar con Ise…lo vio…todos en el salón, incluso Aika, estaban temerosos de la mirada llena de ira del castaño….eso le confirmaba a Sona una cosa….- Malditos ancianos…..

[Compañero….]

 _Aún no Ddraig….Aún no….-_ Ise aguantaba sus deseos de ir a golpear a Raiser por tal bajeza…no solo él, sino que más de uno sentirá su ira.

* * *

 **Ahi tienen...como ven es similar a lo que se ve en la Light Novel solo que sin Ise en las batallas que este tuvo...Lo de Vali y Sairaorg...ya desarrollare lo de ellos más adelante ya que Vali si o sí luchara contra Ise...pero el motivo por el que lo hará será diferente a lo que se ve en el canon.**

 **Bueno no diré más...para el proximo cap tendremos Yakitori frito...literalmente hablando...**

 **Hasta otra.**


	8. Dragon Vs Phoenix

**Hola a todos...ya cerca de los 100 reviews y más 12000 visitas...vaya...admito que nunca espere tan buena recepción y eso que aún no llegamos a los 10 capítulos. Como sabrán, aquí en Perú las cosas andan complicadas...pero no hay que desanimarse...por eso hoy vengo con un nuevo cap. El final del vol 2 del cannon...**

 **antifanboy: Gracias por el spoiler, supuse que Ise perdería contra Dulio ya que si bien Ise tiene más poder le falta tal vez algo más de experiencia y técnica para enfrentar al Joker del Cielo, con lo de Asia...ya era hora, lo de Akeno...mierda...y lo de Grayfia era obvio...muy obvio y con lo de Tiamat y Ddraig...un tesoro...eso si es nuevo. Con el tema de los enemigos, si aca las razones de los villanos serán fundamentadas, no todo es blanco y negro.**

 **riohey sawada dragneel: Aca se verá.**

 **Darsilk: gracias amigo.**

 **Silromeo: Lo sé...soy muy malo.**

 **GhostPichichi97: gracias.**

 **KITSUNE TAKAHARI: gracias, se hace lo que se puede.**

 **GohanSuperSaijajinNivel2: Pues si...algo así...con este Ise le quiero dar un toque algo clásico de los personajes shounen. Lo de Vali lo estoy trabajando.**

 **JosDXDARK: Acá esta la pelea...tal vez no sea Wow pero ya saben como acabará...**

 **The FatCartman: lo del arreglo se me ocurrió casi a última hora...tuve que rehacer el capítulo por eso.**

 **claudio: lo del consejo...aún no...los tengo planeado usar para otro arco.**

 **bluzangetzu y RJRP: aca esta el capítulo.**

 **Sin más que decir...iniciemos.**

* * *

 **Sekiryuutei Supremo**

 **Capítulo 8: Dragón Vs Phoenix**

En el castillo del mundo demoníaco, los nobles estaban sorprendidos…las 3 siervas de Rias Gremory habían logrado evitar el ataque que estaba destinado hacia ellas…ellos habían preparado esa trampa para que la "Queen" de Raiser Phoenix, Yubeluna la "Reina Bomba" acabará con ellos y así obtener la ventaja en el juego.

Por su parte, Venelana logró notar lo que había pasado….el juego estaba arreglado para que Raiser ganara…lo notó debido a que la magia gravitacional es difícil de aprender y usar y nadie en ninguno de los 2 equipos tenía ese poder…apretó los puños con fuerza para contener su ira…como deseaba hacer cenizas a esos viejos miserables ahí mismo pero como una miembro de la nobleza era incapaz de dar tal espectáculo dado que le podría jugar en contra…a ella y su hija.

-Tranquila madre…todo saldrá bien.- Sirzches se acercó a su madre.- Esto no quedará sin castigo.

-Hijo…tu hermana esta luchando contra una trampa. Aún con su nobleza que se nota son hábiles puede que no pueda ganar y que tenga que…

-Eso no pasará…Rias no se casará con Raiser…ya hice unos arreglos para que no ocurra.- La mujer miró con duda a su hijo quien solo sonreía.

Por otro lado Serafall estaba furiosa de que los ancianos del consejo hayan caído tan bajo…siempre era lo mismo, solo por ser mujeres debían someterse a los deseos y órdenes de los hombres. Ella como Maou ha tratado de cambiar eso pero poco a logrado con los años dado que su título carece del peso que necesita…ella sabía que la sociedad demoníaca debía de cambiar y que lamentablemente un demonio no iba a lograr ese cambio…lo que no sabía es que estaba a punto de presenciar la piedra angular de ese cambio.

Vali y Sairaorg no decían nada pero en el fondo estaban furiosos…el simple hecho de que Raiser conspire para ganar solo demostraba el poco hombre que era y que carecía del honor de un verdadero guerrero….lamentablemente nada podían hacer…solo observar.

-Qué miserables son nya.- Kuroka estaba mirando la batalla a través de las ventanas del castillo…a su lado estaban un montón de guardias noqueados…la Nekomata era hábil.- Y pensar que una vez acepté ser un demonio.

-No los generalice a todos Kuroka-san….hay demonios que si tienen moral…como los Lucifer y Leviatán actuales.- Fay estaba al lado de su compañera de equipo, la joven también veía la batalla.- Además debemos esperar la señal de Ise-sama para poder actuar…aunque conociéndolo….

-Ise debe estar deseoso de ir a descuartizar a ese Yakitori nya.- Kuroka sonrió divertida.- Nyahaha, ya quiero ver la cara de todos cuando el momento llegue.

-Jaja…- la rubia rió forzosamente mientras seguían viendo la batalla que al parecer seguía….

* * *

-¿¡Cómo que el juego está arreglado!?- Sona gritó furiosa de su asiento al oír las palabras de Ise.

Ise miraba como Koneko, Aki y Kaori discutían con la "Queen" de Raiser…al parecer la mujer estaba burlándose de ellas. Vio como la mujer volvió a atacar con su magia explosiva a las 3 chicas quienes esquivaron el ataque por lo pelos para luego esquivar una ráfaga de ellos.

-¡Responde Hyoudo!- Sona deseaba respuestas. Ise solo suspiró y la miró con tal seriedad que ella y su nobleza se quedaron mudos.

-Esta es la clase de cosas que tú también enfrentaras…la corrupción de la sociedad demoníaca y más….los ancianos del consejo poco les importa sus sueños o sus ideales…lo único que les importa son sus propios deseos.

La batalla cambió dado que Akeno apareció para luchar con La Reina Bomba…ambas iniciaron su lucha aérea y se pudo ver que la Sacerdotisa del Relámpago era hábil y que fácilmente podría hacerle frente a su enemigo mientras al mismo tiempo Yuuto y Xemovia se reunían con las 2 "Pawn" y la "Rook" para luego avanzar hacia la base enemiga.

-Ise-kun…esto ya estaba planeado ¿Verdad?

Ise solo se cruzó de brazos mientras seguía viendo todo…la lucha entre los "Knight" de ambos equipos no era la gran cosa…Yuuto tenía en su poder la sacro espada demoníaca y Xenovia a Durandal…la batalla de ese lado estaba asegurada…Koneko estaba luchando hábilmente contra la "Rook" que quedaba de la nobleza Phoenix, una mujer de cabello naranja con una máscara que le cubría media cara…era hábil pero Koneko había entrenado para esto. Por otro lado Aki y Kaori luchaban con las "Pawn" que quedaban junto a la "Bishop" que sí luchaba dado que Ravel se mantenía a distancia viendo las batallas…

-En mi opinión personal…Rias y los demás ganarían sin ningún problema…son fuertes y ha diferencia de los demás demonios ellos si entrenan sus habilidades para perfeccionarlas en vez de solo basarse en el talento.- El joven miró a Sona y su nobleza.- Para ustedes es igual…el entrenamiento puede marcar una gran diferencia…

-Pero…- Tsubasa sabía que había algo más.

-Pero…el mundo es cruel e injusto…a veces el esfuerzo y la persistencia no bastan, muchos logran sus objetivos jugando sucio o haciendo tretas como estas…

Ise señaló la pantalla y vio como de repente todos los de la nobleza Gremory volvieron a sentir esa fuerza gravitatoria…eso les permitió a las piezas de Raiser acertar golpes en los jóvenes dejándolos heridos en el suelo pero no derrotados…ninguno se daba por vencido y eso era algo que Ise en verdad admiraba de sus nuevos amigos…ver a Rias y Asia ir a luchar contra Raiser en el tejado y notar que el miserable Yakitori seguía usando trampa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

-Ya es suficiente….- Ise se levantó de su asiento, su mirada llena de ira era suficiente para asustar a todos. Llevando su mano al oído se creo un círculo de comunicación…- Ya saben que hacer…- Cortando la comunicación Ise se dirigió a centro del lugar.

-¡Espera! ¿¡A dónde vas!?- Saji le gritó al castaño quien solo sonrió divertido.

-A demostrarle a los demonios y al mundo que con los seres queridos de un dragón no se juega.- un círculo mágico apareció bajo sus pies y en un segundo…el Welsh Dragon ya no estaba…

-Pero…Oh por Maou…que no sea lo que creo….- Sona se sentó incrédula de lo que iba a suceder.

* * *

En el Rating Game, Rias luchaba contra Raiser como podía…se sentía pesada por una razón, no sólo ella sino también Asia quién a pesar de sus esfuerzos de curar a su ama de las heridas generadas por las llamas del enemigo nada podía hacer contra lo que sea que este ocurriendo.

-¡Ríndete Rias! ¡Éstas en Jaque! ¡Tú y tus siervos están perdiendo la batalla!- Raiser sonreía arrogantemente, la victoria estaba asegurada dado que el sistema que los demonios del consejo pusieron en esta dimensión de bolsillo estaba haciendo su trabajo.

-¡Nunca! ¡Ni yo ni mis siervos nos rendiremos ante alguien como tú Raiser!- Rias lanzó una ráfaga del Poder de la Destrucción hacia el demonio destruyendo un brazo de este pero inmediatamente las llamas lo reconstruyeron.

-Jajaja, vamos Rias…solo ríndete y podrás ahorrarles a tus siervos el sufrimiento.

Esas palabras si afectaron a la pelirroja, ella quería mucho a los miembros de su nobleza…eran su familia. Volteó a ver a una exhausta Asia, a lo lejos notó come Akeno luchaba a pesar de las heridas, lo mismo iba para Yuuto y Xenovia…ambos "Knight" estaban soportando un castigo abismal por parte de las espadas rivales…se veía que apenas podían moverse…Koneko solo resistía los duros golpes mientras sus más reciente piezas también luchaban a pesar de las heridas y el cansancio…Rias solo pudo sentir culpa…no era justo que ellos lucharan de esa manera solo para evitar su compromiso…se sentía una cobarde por no haber hecho las cosas más directas o por no haberse negado con más fuerza. Ahora su nobleza estaba pagando el precio…derramó lágrimas tras sentir que había fallado como "King" pero…tal como Ise se lo dijo antes…un verdadero "King" antepone la vida de sus súbditos a la victoria…por más amarga que esta sea….

 _Todos…gracias…pero no puedo dejar que sufran por mí…-_ Rias miró a Raiser con determinación a pesar de las lágrimas que salían de sus bellos ojos…- Yo…yo me…

-No debería de hacer eso…Rias-sama.- la voz de Ravel se escuchó y se pudo ver a la joven sobre ellos…sus alas hechas de fuego eran visibles mientras estaba cruzada de brazos.- Usted más que nadie no debería rendirse.

Ambos "King" miraron a la rubia con extrañeza en especial Raiser que tenía una cara de los mil demonios.

-¿¡Qué estás haciendo Ravel!? ¡La victoria está en nuestras manos!

-Poco me importa eso Onii-sama…lo que en verdad me importa es saber…¿Desde cuándo haces cosas tan bajas como para poner una trampa gravitatoria ilegal en un Rating Game?

El rostro de Raiser cambio totalmente…se había palidecido mientras Rias abría los ojos con sorpresa, de repente se escuchó el sonido de explosiones en la zona donde sus siervos luchaban…en el suelo separando a los competidores de uno de otro había varias lanzas de luz de color rosa…eso era imposible, solo los Ángeles y los Ángeles Caídos pueden usar eso…

-Exageraste de nuevo…Raynare-san.- Ravel miró hacia un lado con una sonrisa donde apareció la figura de una chica…de cabello negro, un traje de cuero y un par de alas negras.

-Hmph, no es que me importe mucho esos demonios Gremory…solo hice mi parte.- La caída miró a Rias con rabia.- Tch…pechugona…- a la pelirroja no le vino de gracia el apodo, sin importar la situación en la que estaban ambas se miraban desafiantes.

-Pero….¿¡Pero qué significa esto!? ¿¡Cómo llegó una caída aquí!? ¿¡Y cómo es que la conoces Ravel!?

-Me encantaría deleitarte con la información Onii-sama pero prefiero que mi líder, el que tiene mi absoluta devoción y confianza, lo explique.

Inmediatamente un círculo de transporte apareció en el tejado, las marcas en este denotaban que no era demoníaco…por las runas escritas se podía ver que era magia humana. De este emergió una figura muy conocida por los presentes…

-Ise…- Rias no creía lo que sus ojos veían…el Welsh Dragon había aparecido y por la mirada de este pudo captar una cosa…va a haber una masacre…

* * *

-¿¡Quién es ese!?- en el castillo, uno de los demonios ancianos gritó indignado al ver que el Rating Game se veía interrumpido por unos desconocidos.

-Sirzches…tú…- el pelirrojo sonreía mientras su madre seguía viendo la pantalla.

Vali no ocultó su sorpresa al ver que había intrusos en el juego incluso Sairaorg estaba impresionado…pero esa sensación carecía de fuerza con respecto a…

-¿Cómo qué había una trampa gravitatoria en el juego?- Serafall miró con unos ojos gélidos a los demonios involucrados…que sobra decir, son los ancianos del consejo dado que ellos eran los más ansiosos por el matrimonio que se está jugando.

Ninguno de ellos tuvo el valor de decir nada…si bien Serafall era amable y cariñosa era una Maou que no aceptaba bajezas de esa clase, en especial si una mujer es víctima de ellas. Por su lado, los jefes de la casa Phoenix estaban en shock…su hijo había caído bien bajo al hacer algo así pero que su hija menor este asociada con un caído era más sorprendente…al parecer todo se relacionaba con ese joven ahí presente.

-Es nuestra señal Nya.- Kuroka creó una esfera de energía y la hizo desaparecer a través de un círculo mágico.- Ahora nadie podrá entrar a esa dimensión de bolsillo. ¿Cómo vas Fay?

-Un segundo…- La rubia hacía unos cálculos en un círculo mágico frente suyo y…- Listo, ahora que comience la diversión.- Fay mandó la magia que había creado a través de su varita mágica y…

Sin que los demonios lo supieran, la batalla se estaba empezando a transmitir en todos lados, excepto el mundo humano aunque los que conocían lo sobrenatural si podían ver, en el cielo los 4 arcángeles se asombraron de ver lo que ocurría, en Asgard el mismo Odin y los demás Dioses miraban curiosos lo que iba a ocurrir…lo mismo pasaba en todas las mitologías…la griega, el folklore japonés, el hinduismo…todos estaban viendo lo que iba a acontecer…

En la oficina de Azazel, este rio a carcajadas al ver que iba a suceder, Penemue solo suspiró mientras se arreglaba los lentes…al parecer sus alumnos se meterán en algo grande…

* * *

-Ise….¿Por qué?- Rias no creía lo que veía…de repente el resto de su nobleza llegó a su lado, todos se notaban heridos y cansados pero el asombro de ver al castaño era mayor.

-Tú…- Raiser estaba más que furioso…su victoria se estaba atrasando por culpa del mocoso frente suyo. La nobleza de él también llegó y se puso a su lado…excepto Ravel quien junto a Raynare se puso al lado de Ise.- Ravel…¿Qué estás…?

-Como ya dije…estoy con la persona que es dueña de mi devoción y confianza. Lamento decirte Onii-sama que consideres esto mi renuncia.- el rostro del rubio Phoenix era digno de retratar.

-Ravel…con respecto a la trampa gravitatoria.

-Oh.- Ravel creó un círculo mágico y tras unos segundos sonrió.- Ya no está, Kuroka-sama se encargó de modificar esta dimensión.

Al oír ese nombre, todos los demonios y más notoriamente Koneko se asombraron…Kuroka era una criminal de nivel SS en el inframundo…¿Qué hacía Ise con ella? Y eso también iba por Ravel y la caído ahí presente.

-Ise-kun…ahora que todo está en su lugar...¿Qué harás?- la forma en la que la chica llamó al castaño molestó a más de una pero…

-No es obvio…- la mirada algo sádica del joven estremeció a todos, aunque a Akeno casi le da un orgasmo…- Masacrarlos.

Ravel invocó sus llamas mientras Raynare creó dos lanzas de luz. Ise dio un paso adelante y mostró un círculo mágico en el suelo donde varias imágenes empezaron a aparecer…todas mostraban una cosa, los actos ilegales de Raiser Phoenix…el mencionado miró furioso al castaño quien seguía sonriendo mientras las siervas del rubio no sabían como actuar.

-Es bueno tener una espía…te da mucha información…- una imagen pasó a la del que Raiser y los demonios del consejo hacían el trato…incluso tenía sonido…- en especial jugosas primicias como estás.

-¡Mátenlos!- el grito de Raiser hizo que su "Queen" atacara.

La mujer lanzó una esfera explosiva hacia Ise quien solo cerró los ojos mostrando que ni le importaba el ataque, Raynare lanzó una de sus lanzas para que al impactar con la esfera esta se neutralizara…la sorpresa duró poco ya que Ravel apareció atrás de la nobleza de su hermano y con un chasquido de sus dedos hizo aparecer un círculo mágico que obligó a toda la nobleza desaparecer de ahí…

-¿¡Qué!?

-Te informo que nuestra querida Ravel aquí presente ahora tiene el control de esta dimensión de bolsillo gracias a cierta gata…no hay nada que ella no pueda hacer ahora.- Ise volteó a ver a sus amigos y les sonrió.- Ravel sácalos de aquí y vayan con los demás y vean todo desde ahí.

-De acuerdo Ise-sama.- la rubia asintió y con el mismo accionar otro círculo se creo esta vez debajo de la nobleza Gremory, Ravel y Raynare.

-¡Ise!

-Volveré en unos minutos…tengo que sacar la basura.- con un guiño Ise vio como en el lugar solo quedaban él y Raiser que miraba con odio al joven.- Bueno…¿Empezamos?

* * *

Tras el destello de luz, la nobleza Gremory junto a Ravel y Raynare aparecieron en el salón del castillo donde los nobles estaban presentes…los jóvenes al verse fuera del campo de batalla al fin sintieron que las fuerzas los abandonaron y cayeron de rodillas.

-¡Rias!- Venelana se acercó a su hija y la abrazó feliz se verla a salvo. La pelirroja devolvió el gesto y miró de reojo a su padre que no sabía como actuar.- ¿Estás bien?

-Si madre…lo estoy…- la chica miró la pantalla y notó que Ise seguía ahí.- Ise…

-¿Raynare-san?- Asia se había acercado a la caído quién le sonrío a la rubia y la abrazó con cariño.- En verdad eres tú…

-Ya Asia…no llores…ya habrá tiempo para hablar.- la caído señaló la pantalla indicando que nadie debía perderse esto.

-¿Qué hará Ise-kun?- la pelirrosa le pregunto a su amiga quien también estaba dudosa de lo que ocurría.

-Pronto lo verán Nya.- los presentes voltearon a ver al dueño de la voz…en medio de la sala una mujer con cola y orejas de gato estaba ahí presente con una rubia con vestimenta de bruja a su lado.- Hola Shirone.

-Onee-sama….- la joven miró confundida a su hermana quién se mostraba dolida por la mirada de su hermana menor.

-Ise-sama sí que está dispuesto a armar un gran embrollo.

-¿Te sorprende?- las 3 chicas de su grupo le preguntaron al mismo tiempo…ella solo sonrió forzosamente.

-Ustedes….¡Arréstenlos!- uno de los demonios viejos gritó al ver a los intrusos estar como si nada en ese lugar….pero ningún guardia vino…

-Perdón nya…pero tus guardias no vendrán por ahora.- Kuroka sonrió divertida al igual que Fay que camino hacia Sirzches y le entrego una pequeña esfera.

-Ahí tiene toda la información que necesita Lucifer-sama…y tal vez algo más.-el pelirrojo sonrió complacido y con solo una señal de manos hizo que su guardia personal aparezca.

-Llévense a esos traidores de aquí y enciérrenlos hasta que sepa que hacer con ellos.- los demonios del consejo gritaron ante la orden del Maou mientras eran sujetados por los guardias.- Aquí tengo toda la información que necesito…ya veremos como enfrentan todo.- los ojos serios del Maou si que daban miedo.

Con eso dicho, los guardias se llevaron a esos tipos mientras que al mismo tiempo llegaban Sona y su nobleza con Aika….Grayfia también hizo acto de presencia y miró al Maou pidiendo una explicación…

-Después Grayfia…primero veamos como termina esto…

Todos los ojos volvieron hacia la pantalla en donde Ise seguía sonriendo…

-Ravel…qué va a…

-Pronto lo verá Rias-sama…

Nadie dijo más…solo quedaba ver lo que iba a ocurrir…

* * *

-Bueno…solo quedamos tú y yo…- Ise se estiró un poco mientras Raiser no hacía un solo movimiento.- Por cierto, no trates de hacer nada como querer huir, tras la salida de Ravel del lugar ahora solo esta dimensión desaparecerá cuando uno de los 2 esté fuera de combate.

-Je…eso es perfecto, aunque en tu caso…saldrás muerto de aquí.

-Bah…hablas mucho pero en verdad eres un imbécil que cree tener el derecho de obtener todo lo que quiere.

-¡Y así es! ¡Soy un demonio de clase alta, un sangre pura! ¡Los seres inferiores como ustedes los humanos deberían arrodillarse ante mí!- Ise miró con los ojos entrecerrados a Raiser para luego suspirar.

-¿Por qué siempre me tienen que tocar narcisistas como oponentes? Debo de tener mala suerte…si eso debe ser…- Raiser no tomaba con calma el relajo del castaño, casi parecía que se burlaba de él.

-¿Con qué narcisista? Eso no importará bien estés muerto…¡Y eso será ahora!

Invocando sus llamas en todo su cuerpo Raiser voló hacia Ise quien ni se movió, cargando fuego en su puño le dio un golpe al castaño en la cara con tal fuerza que este salió volando del tejado para luego caer con fuerza al suelo. Ise se limpió la sangre de la boca para luego volver a ver a Raiser frente suyo quien le estampó una patada en el estómago que lo levantó del piso y luego una ráfaga de golpes en el cuerpo que eran rápidos y cargados del poder del fuego. El último golpe fue en la cara de Ise que cayó al suelo sin moverse…al parecer derrotado….ante el horror de los miembros de la nobleza Gremory…que veían todo.

-Jajaja, lo ves ser inferior…eres solo basura ante el poder de Raiser. Jajajaja….

-¡Jaja…jajajaja!- la carcajada de Raiser fue interrumpida por una más fuerte…Ise en el suelo reía sin parar a pesar de la sangre que salía de su boca y del lado derecho de su cara.- ¿Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer? Mi abuela golpea mejor que tú…

El comentario no le gustó nada a Raiser que tomó al castaño del cuello de su casaca y lo golpeó con tal fuerza que este cayó al suelo mientras dicha casaca quedaba rota.

-Oye…yo amaba esa casaca…- Ise se levantó como si nada mientras se limpiaba la ropa.

Raiser parecía estar al límite de su paciencia y volvió a arremeter contra Ise esta vez con más fuerza y agresividad…cada golpe proporcionado por Raiser era suficiente como para quemar la carne debido al fuego que había en sus manos pero por un motivo, Ise estaba casi ileso…lo único fuera de lo común era la sangre que salía de su boca y del lado de su cara.

Un fuerte golpe en el estómago de Ise hizo que el polo que llevaba puesto se quemara y a los segundos este cayó al suelo para terminar de arder aunque eso no era importante…ya que no solo Raiser sino cada persona que veía la batalla estaba asombrado por una cosa…el cuerpo del joven estaba tan entrenado que no había exceso de grasa en ningún sitio…solo músculos pero lo que más asombraba eran las cicatrices que tenía…había de todo…cortes, quemaduras…golpes pero la que en verdad sobresalía era la del pecho…la que estaba en la zona del corazón.

-Tú…no eres humano…- Raiser alzó vuelo.- Ningún humano podría sobrevivir esta paliza y mucho menos lo que se ve es una tortura.

-Ja…si supieras…es cierto que los humanos son muy débiles físicamente pero lo compensan por su entusiasmo.- Ise se sobaba el cuello para calmar el malestar.- Última advertencia Raiser…solo ríndete y entrégate para que recibas el castigo que mereces…o es eso….o mueres.- el rostro de Ise mostraba una seriedad indudable…en verdad le daba a Raiser un ultimátum.

-Jajajajaja. ¡Nunca! ¡Yo Raiser Phoenix nunca me rindo! ¡Y con esto acabaré contigo!- Raiser empezó a acumular fuego sobre su cabeza…las llamas eran intensas, llenas de poder y poco a poco formaban la forma de un enorme animal…un Fénix. De repente el color de las llamas cambió, el naranja de estas empezó a oscurecerse…al ver eso, Ise no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

-Llamas infernales….- el castaño se preparó mentalmente…ya era hora.

* * *

-¡Esas llamas!- Lady Phoenix gritó horrorizada al ver lo que su hijo estaba haciendo.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué tienen de malo esas llamas?- Xenovia preguntaba dudosa al ver la reacción de los jefes de la casa Phoenix.

-Eso es porque es una llama prohibida…- Grayfia tomó la palabra y los más jóvenes la miraron.- en la naturaleza, las llamas azules son las más puras dado que carecen de impurezas, las naranjas si las tienen pero…en el inframundo existe otro tipo de fuego, el que se menciona en la Biblia…las llamas infernales.

-En nuestro clan usar el fuego está en nuestra naturaleza…pero usar esas llamas esta…prohibido.- Ravel miraba furiosa la imagen de su hermano.- ese fuego destruye el cuerpo del que lo recibe y daña su alma condenándola al sufrimiento eterno….es por eso que está prohibida…usarla es un tabú enorme en nuestro clan castigado solo con el exilio o la muerte.

La chica terminó su explicación mientras nadie decía nada…

-Entonces…¿Por qué Hyoudo no se mueve? Está ahí parado sin hacer nada.- Sona se mostraba incrédula ante la actitud de Ise…

-Eso es porque Ise-sama….no, mejor véanlo ustedes.- Fay hizo que todos siguieran viendo la imagen. En especial, tanto Vali como Sairaorg estaban interesados en ver lo que iba a ocurrir.

* * *

Ise seguía mirando el enorme ave de fuego negro sobre él, el tamaño era colosal…fácilmente mide unos 20 metros…suspiró al notar que en verdad el tipo era un narcisista…

-¡Ves mi poder gusano! ¡No hay nada que puedas hacer para escapar!

-Si si…como digas, date prisa y lánzalo para poder acabar esto.- El joven se cruzó de brazos sin parecer preocupado.

Raiser volvió a estar furioso con esa actitud del mocoso y canalizando todo su poder preparó su ataque.

-¡Desaparece en la gracia de las llamas del ave Fénix!

Lanzando a la enorme ave de fuego negro hacia el castaño, sonrió al sentir que había ganado y lo hizo más al notar que este ni se movía. Todos los espectadores miraban incrédulos el como el chico no hacía nada…solo sonreía confiado. El ataque no tardó en llegar a su objetivo y envolverlo en las llamas mientras explotaba con tal poder que la dimensión de bolsillo de sacudía con tal fuerza que parecía al borde del colapso…

Rias y su nobleza no creían lo que veían…¿En serio había perdido? No…ellos fueron testigos del poder del castaño ese día contra Kokabiel…el grupo Sitri, las aliadas de Ise también estaban en calma….si algo habían aprendido del joven en lo que lo conocían era que él hacía todo a lo grande.

-¡Jajajajaja, toma eso basura y arde! ¡Jajajaja!

 **-Kuku…¡Jajajajaja!** \- Raiser dejó de reír al oír la macabra risa que escuchaba…miró las llamas y sintió pánico al notar una figura parada en medio del mar de llamas negras…intacto.- **Déjame decirte algo Raiser…a mí la oscuridad no me hace daño….al contrario…** \- Un segundo…solo un segundo las llamas en la zona de la cara derecha del castaño parecieron abrirse para mostrar el lado derecho de este…el ojo amarillo brillaba con intensidad mientras una sonrisa tétrica adornaba lo que se veía del rostro del joven…sobra decir que Raiser sintió miedo…pavor…era como ver un monstruo emerger de la oscuridad pero…- **la oscuridad me protege y…es hora de acabar este ridículo juego.**

Ise agitó su mano izquierda y con solo ello hizo que el fuego desapareciera alrededor de él y no solo eso…en ese miembro había un guante…uno muy familiar que daba pavor a muchos seres incluidos Dioses.

-Boosted Gear….no….tú…tú eres….- el demonio ahora si estaba asustado….

 **-Si….tu peor pesadilla….¡Balance Breaker!**

 **[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker]**

Una intensa luz roja envolvió al joven y en un instante emergió una armadura familiar para muchos, imponente para otros…temible para todos…el Sekiryuutei hacía acto de presencia al fin.

-¡Balance Breaker! ¡Boosted Gear Scale Mail! Te parece iniciar el round 2…- Ise chocó sus puños listo para el gran final.

* * *

-Nya…me encanta verlo usar esa armadura.- Kuroka se veía como una chica soñadora mientras Fay solo asentía.

Rias, Sona…todos los jóvenes demonios miraban sin habla el enorme despliegue de poder del joven…sobrevivir a esas llamas negras y quitárselas de encima sin hacer mucho era impresionante.

En el cielo los arcángeles no decían nada…ese poder sobre la oscuridad…era imposible, aunque Gabriel por alguna razón quedo maravillada con el Sekiryuutei dado que no dejaba de verlo.

En el Vaticano, los altos miembros y los exorcistas estaban conmocionados…el Sekiryuutei finalmente se hacía presente y no solo eso…era poderoso…tal vez más que muchos exorcistas y los que le puedan hacer frente se contarían con los dedos de las manos…pero en la zona de entrenamiento una chica castaña no creía lo que veía…desde que miraba la batalla no creyó lo que vio pero ahora sí…era él.

-Ise-kun…- una lágrima recorrió una de sus mejillas, aunque se notaba feliz.

En Asgard, Odin dejó caer su báculo al suelo por lo que vio…ese poder era de esa persona…solo él podría sobrevivir a tal oscuridad…una mujer de cabellos plata al lado del Dios solo seguía viendo la imagen del joven en armadura…mientras que un hombre rubio con un traje de batalla llegaba…

-¡Padre! ¡Ese poder….es…!

-Si Thor….ha regresado….- Odin cerró los ojos y al abrirlos se vio un cierto….miedo….- El God Slayer ha vuelto.

En el folklore japonés el mismo Izanagi veía con interés la lucha, Indra y Shiva, cada uno por su lado veían felices el regreso del que una vez fue llamado el enemigo de Dioses al mundo sobrenatural. En Grecia, el Olimpo era un caos…el ser que los dejó al borde de la extinción había vuelto esta vez como el Sekiryuutei…la peor combinación posible para muchos…

Nuevamente en el castillo de los demonios…Sirzches sonreía…

-Así que ha esto se refería Azazel…-Por otro lado…

-Él es….¡Genial!- Serafall miraba sonrojada y con estrellas en los ojos la imagen del Sekiryuutei…una imagen que imponía respeto…

-Él….- Vali miraba serio la pantalla…finalmente había aparecido su rival…al fin, estaba ansioso de medir fuerzas con él mientras que….

 _{Ese poder….es imposible….pero de ser así….maldición Ddraig y yo que creí que mi actual poseedor era poderoso por naturaleza….el tuyo lo es hasta el punto de que es un monstruo…}_ \- Albion pareció notar que la rivalidad entre los Dos Dragones Celestiales actuales será más intensa que cualquiera que haya existido en toda la historia.

* * *

-T-Tú….imposible…

-Sí, yo soy el actual Sekiryuutei, el Welsh Dragon….mi nombre es Hyoudo Issei, Ise para los amigos. Ahora….¿comenzamos?

Las alas de la armadura se desplegaron y con un solo aleteo Ise ya estaba frente a Raiser, que al ver los intensos ojos de la armadura estaba temblando del miedo. Con pura velocidad Ise golpeó al demonio de tal forma que este impacto el suelo y se podía notar que todo su cuerpo estaba golpeado…tenía las marcas de los puños en el cuerpo para demostrarlo.

-¿Cómo…?

-Simple…a diferencia tuya estoy entrenado para moverme a alta velocidad sin esfuerzo…cabe decir que aún no me he repotenciado ni una vez…- Raiser se levantó y alzo vuelo de nuevo.- Ríndete…no deseo matarte…

-Nunca…yo….soy Raiser….soy un….

-Imbécil….un patán que no sabe nada de la humildad…no sabes que tus acciones han desgraciado ha muchos…tu clan, tus padres…ahora deben estar avergonzados…solo porque que te ves con el derecho de hacer lo que te viene en gana…- Ise descendió y al pisar tierra se arrodillo…- Pero…incluso inmiscuir a Rias….eso si me da rabia…ella que desea llegar alto con su nobleza…eres mierda Raiser…. **y la mierda debe desaparecer.**

Ise golpeó con fuerza el suelo y la tierra se agrieto y de esta empezó a salir energía…calor…fuego…alzando sus manos el dragón hizo que las llamas combinado con aire empiece a tener forma…la forma de una esfera perfecta, del tamaño casi de una persona pero su poder era innegable…era como ver el sol….

-¿¡Qué harás!?- Raiser vio con miedo el ataque…

 **-Lo que vine a hacer….este es el castigo que sufren los que amenazan la paz y que se meten con mis seres queridos.-** las palabras de Ise, a pesar de estar con esa voz algo oscura y sombría, hicieron que Rias se sonrojara…- **¿Algo más que decir?**

-¡No lo entiendes, este matrimonio es importante para los demonios…tú…!- Raiser trato de huir pero estaba muerto del miedo.

 **-Si me vas a venir con esa estupidez, te diré que me importa un cuerno…¡Soy un dragón y yo no postro ante nada ni nadie!**

 **[¡Gaea Force!]**

La poderosa esfera de fuego fue con velocidad hacia Raiser quien se quedo en su lugar muerto del miedo, su grito de pánico fue opacado por el ataque de Ise que al entrar en contacto con su objetivo exploto con tal fuerza que la dimensión de bolsillo esta vez sí empezó a colapsar…la réplica de la escuela empezó a caerse mientras todo lo que la onda expansiva alcanzaba se destruía. Lo único que los espectadores veían era un enorme destello de luz que no terminaba de brillar…

A los segundos al fin se pudo ver algo…en el suelo, Ise estaba envuelto en sus alas de dragón bien intacto aunque se sacudía el polvo que había en su armadura. Alzo la mano y de un círculo mágico Red Queen apareció, con ello el castaño camino a paso lento hacia lo que sería el enorme cráter que había mientras el cielo artificial del lugar se caía a pedazos…su caminar era lento, como el de un verdugo yendo a matar a su víctima. Al llegar, Ise miró lo que sería Raiser….el tipo estaba en un estado lamentable….ambas piernas ya no estaban…le faltaba un brazo y las llamas que lo curaban lo hacían con tal lentitud que parecía que no pasaba nada…el demonio con las pocas fuerzas que tenia miro con miedo al Sekiryuutei…este se quito el casco de la armadura dejando ver sus intensos ojos heterocromanos , ambos brillaban con luz propia mientras la pupila era rectilínea…como el de los reptiles…como el de un dragón.

-Por favor….no…..

- **¿No? Estoy seguro que muchos también te pidieron piedad…rogaron por una oportunidad para cumplir sus metas y sueños….rogaron para no ser aplastado por ti pero tú…los humillaste…los destruiste moralmente…¿Por qué debería actuar diferente contigo?-** la sonrisa sádica de Ise le dio más miedo a Raiser que empezó a llorar. Alzando su espada para dar el golpe de gracia….- **Adiós Yakitori.**

Ise agito la espada ante el grito de pavor de Raiser y esta toco suelo….pero no toco al demonio. La punta del arma estaba a un lado de la cabeza de Raiser…quien estaba inconsciente por la impresión y el miedo.

-¡Bromeaba! Vaya que buen actor soy, no tenía intenciones de matarte solo quería darte un susto.- Ise recupero su voz normal y sus ojos dejaron de brillar para mostrar cómo este sonreía.- ¿Yakitori? Oi…uy…creo que me excedí….

[¿En serio?]- la voz de Ddraig salió del guante izquierdo y todos lo podían oír, al parecer el dragón desea hablar sin problema de ser oído.- [Tenias que hacerte la de verdugo sádico]

-Bueno….el anime de ayer demostró alguien así y me pareció divertido hacer…..

[¡No es divertido! ¿¡Cuántas veces hemos hablado de esto!? ¡Déjate de idioteces!]- el grito de Ddraig encogió al joven que se quedo sin habla mientras que por su lado, los que veían todo vieron complicados la escena…el Welsh Dragon Ddraig parecía ser alguien más tranquilo y social de lo que se creía.

-Ok….ok….no lo volveré a hacer…

[Más te vale…ahora vámonos de aquí, la dimensión se viene abajo]

Ise asintió a las palabras de su amigo y levantando al demonio como si un saco de papas se tratase el joven agito una vez la espada creando una onda de energía que corto el cielo ya casi colapsado creando una salida donde puede salir. Alzando vuelo, Ise salió del lugar volando un segundo antes que el lugar sucumbiera.

* * *

Ya afuera de la dichosa dimensión, Ise se vio en un lugar desconocido pero el cielo no lo era…este era purpura, estaba en el inframundo y vaya que estaba en la zona de los demonios dado que ver un castillo medieval frente tuyo no es algo que Azazel tenga para darse esos gustos…además el tipo siempre fue un desastre en cuestión de gustos decorativos.

-Oh…al parecer ahí está mi zona de aterrizaje.- Descendiendo con cuidado, Ise toco suelo dejando al inconsciente Raiser a un lado con cuidado, ya suficiente castigo tuvo el sujeto. Haciendo desaparecer su armadura el joven no noto la ráfaga roja que vino hacia él y lo tumbo al suelo.- ¡Of!

-¡Ise! ¡Ise!- Rias abrazaba al castaño como si su vida dependiera de ello mientras el pobre trataba de controlar el sonrojo en su rostro mientras veía como los demás miembros de la nobleza de ella, la nobleza Sitri y su equipo se acercaban a él con una sonrisa.- ¡Gracias!

-No hay de que…sabes bien que yo…..!?- Ise no termino de decir lo que quería dado que la pelirroja mando al diablo todo, no le importaba si la veían o la tildaban de exhibicionista. Beso al joven de una manera dulce pero al mismo tiempo intensa….

El castaño quedo hecho piedra….las chicas de la nobleza Gremory sintieron envidia….mucha envidia…Sona por alguna razón desvió la mirada con el ceño fruncido mientras las chicas del grupo del Welsh Dragon estaban hirviendo de la ira…. Tras separarse al fin, Rias le sonrió al joven que aun tenía cara de idiota.

-Ese fue mi primer beso….es tu recompensa.- la sonrisa de la joven sonrojo más al dragón que iba a decir algo pero…..

-¡Aléjate de él!- las tres miembros del grupo de Ise lo separaron de Rias que se notaba confundida al inicio para luego estar furiosa.

-¡Oigan, devuélvanme a mi Ise!

-¡No!

De repente una guerra de jalados empezó, donde el cuerpo de Ise era el premio….Rias y las chicas de su nobleza por un lado mientras Raynare, Kuroka y Fay por el otro….el pobre estaba que se quejaba del dolor….¡a este ritmo lo partirán a la mitad!

-¡Suéltenme idiotas!

-¡NO!

Oh bueno….él ya aprenderá a lidiar con todas ellas….quizás….el Maou Lucifer se reía a carcajadas mientras su madre miraba con curiosidad al castaño…se notaba que era un chico interesante, la Maou Serafall ya hacia planes para conocer más al Welsh Dragon mientras Ravel, si bien quería unirse a ellos debía de hablar con sus padres sobre lo que ha hecho estos últimos 4 años a sus espaldas, quienes por su lado se veían decepcionados de su tercer hijo que era apresado para ser llevado a prisión….

Vali y Sairaorg veían serios a Ise, el castaño demostraba ser un poderoso rival digno de derrotar y eso era lo que planeaban hacer….

 _[Oh bueno….esto iba a ocurrir tarde o temprano]-_ Ddraig solo podía ver como su compañero sufría de esa tortura en la que muchos hombres desearían estar…- _[Hoy logramos nuestra meta pero ahora todos saben de nosotros y estoy seguro que muchos de los Dioses vieron la pequeña muestra de ese poder….las cosas se complicaran ahora pero primero lo primero…..Hay que ir al continente perdido de Mu]_

Tal como Ddraig dice….el próximo destino de Ise y compañía es el legendario continente, Mu…donde sin saberlo, el Sekiryuutei enfrentara su primer gran desafío al lado de su amigos.

* * *

 **Bien...si ven similitudes con el esa parte del Op 2 de Dragon Ball Super...me declaro culpable, me gusta esa escena. El Gaea Force como muchos sabrán es una técnica de WarGreymon en Digimon pero esta versión en la que me base es usada por WarGreymon X en Digimon X...que otaku soy...bueno, ya todos tienen su ración de pollo frito...hecho...proxima aventura en el continente de Mu informada...hecho...Rias besa a Ise...hecho...el idiota sigue idiota...hecho...**

 **Espero que les guste como va la historia ya que en el proximo capitulo empieza el arco original en este fic...El Arco de Mu.**

 **Hasta otra.**


	9. Domingo de Recuerdos y Reencuentros

**Bien...aca vengo con un nuevo cap de este fic, el inicio del arco original comienza...primero que nada los saludos, hay que ser educados.**

 **SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2.0: JAJAJA si mi amigo que bueno que te gusto.**

 **GohanSuperSaiyajinNivel2: Amigo gracias por las buenas palabras y si hay una llave de diamante mandamela...tal vez la pueda vender en una subasta...dejando de lado la mala broma, gracias de verdad. Mi Digimon favorito también es WarGreymon y si puse la version del Gaea Force de la pelicula Digimon X fue porque me parece cool como se crea la técnica. Luego de eso...si el Op 2 de Drago Ball Super es lo maximo.**

 **riohey sawada dragneel: Gracias amigo y tambien gracias por seguir mi fic de Naruto...mi primer escrito...agh, atrás nostalgia...**

 **elzorroblanco: Si...el idiota es idiota...mejor dicho imposible...**

 **JosDXDARK: lo de la idea para tu nuevo capitulo...de nada, lo del Phoenix...disfrute verlo sufrir...**

 **ELDRAGONCOLORADO16: Amigo gracias, que bueno que te gusto y con lo del continente de Mu...Googlea, verás que más que leyenda es una teoría pero la idea se me vino al jugar un juego...no diré cual...**

 **Bluzangetsu: No os preocupeis hijo mío...Sona e Ise tendrán su momento muy pronto...muy pronto...**

 **alexzero: Lo de magia God Slayer no es tan verdadero...si tiene algo que ver con lo del poder de Ise pero no revelare nada por ahora.**

 **Silromeo: Gracias y yo espero poder seguir con la expectativa de los lectores.**

 **Carlos Trujillo: Lo de Lady Phoenex...NO...lo otro...tampoco es correcto, Ise controlo la oscuridad de las llamas no las llamas en si...sigue intentando.**

 **antifanboy: Gracias, que bueno que la batalla te gusto y es verdad...quise dar un suspensito al final, además mi idea nunca fue matar a Raiser, Ise no matará a menos que sea su última de la ultima de la ultima opcion. Con lo de Gabriel...vaya, si que la chica es densa pero así la queremos y con lo de como ella e Ise interactuaran en el fic...ese mi amigo, es el desafío.**

 **Carl: Sacaré más caps, tengo planes para toda la historia.**

 **dashgaber: Ahora respoderé eso...**

 **The FatCartman: La verdad de eso...como se ve el primer cap, Ise es reencarnacion de un ser que fue temido por todas las facciones y respetado por otros...si la que se armara cuando se enteren y amigo...solo ve el op2 de Dragon Ball Super...y listo, veras la relación...pista, esta casi al final de la canción...**

 **Darsilk: La historia seguirá...nunca la dejaré.**

 **Dasabo: Pues lo de Grayfia lo diré ahora, aquí esta el cap.**

 **Ahora...con el tema de Grayfia...al fin tengo mi veredicto...y es...donde deje el papel con el veredicto...papel...donde...aja...listo...el veredicto es...Grayfia SI será esposa de Sirzches (estupido nombre dificil de escribir). Lamento si a algunos no les gusta pero es mi decision, ella es una figura en DxD que se ha ganado ese cariño nato por ser la mujer del Lucifer Actual y no voy a ir en contra de eso...no puedo...ahora...con respecto a Venelana...ya decidí tambien pero los dejare en suspenso por ahora...tendrán que esperar hasta el fin del arco de Mu para saber, que malo soy.**

 **Ahora...me iré a mi bunquer anti terrorismo...para evitar ataques contra mi persona...y disfruten el capítulo.**

 **PS: Ahora pondre el nombre de los arcos para evitar confusiones, para su información el arco inicial se titula. "Renacer del nuevo Sekiryuueti"**

* * *

 **Sekiryuutei Supremo**

 **Arco 2: Continente de Mu, Dios y tecnología perdida**

 **Capítulo 9: Domingo de Recuerdos y Reencuentros**

Un cielo estrellado, una fogata…esa era la escena que Hyoudo Issei tenía frente a sus ojos…bueno, un ojo dado que el lado derecho de la cara estaba totalmente vendado mientras el chico de 13 años comía un pescado.

-Veo que aún estas comiendo.- de repente, en frente de él apareció un hombre de cabello color ceniza y ojos rojos…vestía una chaqueta roja con jeans negros…a su cintura llevaba un tachi enfundada.- Ten…

El hombre le lanzo al chico una botella de agua, este la atrapo y no tardo en beberla como si no hubiera un mañana…el hombre sonrió por la escena mientras miraba nuevamente el cielo. Ise estaba tan centrado en lo suyo que no notaba como su maestro sacaba de su pantalón una foto y sonreía con nostalgia y tristeza…al levantar la mirada el joven se preguntó el porque su maestro tenía tal melancolía en sus ojos…el hombre de ojos rojos sonrió al ver la curiosidad de su alumno y le entregó la foto…al tenerla en mano, el chico vio un numeroso grupo…había 4 chicas y 4 chicos en ella…al lado una mujer que abrazaba a su maestro algo más joven con cariño…

-Ellos son…

-Mis amigos…éramos una especie de clase en una escuela afiliada al Vaticano….créelo o no esa foto fue tomada hace menos de 15 años…- El hombre miró el cielo nuevamente.- Sabes Ise…cuando era joven lo que más me importaba era encontrar quien era dado que al igual que tú no tuve una infancia fácil….

-Maestro…- Ise se acercó a su mentor y se sentó a su lado.

-Cuando llegue a ese lugar…conocí a mis eternos amigos…luchamos juntos…aprendimos juntos…fueron años increíbles….- La cara del hombre se torno seria…- Pero no sabía en esos días lo tonto que era al seguir órdenes sin rechistar…sin pensar por cuenta propia. ¿Recuerdas la historia que te conté?

-¿Esa en la que usted luchó con un demonio pero al final notó que este no era malo y todo fue idea de la Iglesia para callar una conspiración?

-Exacto….Ise…casi mato a una mujer inocente…casi dejo a la hija de esta sin madre…solo porque no analice bien las ordenes o no busque si estas eran justas y correctas….al final la deje ir y cuando regrese me tildaron de traidor…mis propios amigos dudaron de mi…estaban tan consumidos en las doctrinas de la Iglesia que…hasta ahora solo son marionetas de ellos…eso no ha cambiado…me vi forzado a huir de ahí y he vagado por años….

-Maestro….yo…no entiendo…- Ise miraba confuso a su mentor quien empezó a revolver sus cabellos.

-Si te digo esto es porque somos muy similares…tú y yo…tenemos habilidades que provienen de la oscuridad y debido a ello si bien somos más versátiles a perder el control también lo somos de aprender la crueldad del mundo….de sus errores y de aprender de estos… Un día Ise…te enfrentaras a reto muy grandes que tal vez te hagan flaquear…que te hagan dudar pero…no retrocedas, eres un dragón…un Dragón Celestial y estos nunca huyen, demuéstrale al mundo lo que eres capaz y de la grandeza de tus poderes…si bien unos te temerán otros te admiraran….solo recuerda que no estás solo…nunca lo estarás….

Ise sonrió a las palabras de su mentor…el hombre que para él se había vuelto un segundo padre…Ddraig que no decía nada no pudo pedir un mejor mentor para su compañero…Rean Schawzer era un hombre digno de admirar…no solo por su fuerza y fuerte voluntad, sino también por ser capaz de afrontar las dificultades de la vida y el mundo sin vacilación….con valor….

* * *

-Maestro….- Ise abría los ojos tras ese ligero recuerdo…rara vez soñaba con el pasado, aunque esta vez no se quejaba. Los momentos de entrenamiento con su maestro si bien fueron difíciles son de los mejores de su vida….- ¿Are? ¿por qué no puedo…?- Ise sintió un peso en su pecho…al alzar la mirada vio a….- ¿¡Kuroka!?- Miró a sus costados y sorpresa….- ¿¡Ray!? ¿¡Fay!?...¿¡Rias!?

Si señor….las jóvenes estaban sobre el muchacho…eso no era lo malo….lo malo era el estado en que estaban….Rias y Raynare estaban sin ropa…Kuroka y fay con una ropas de dormir que no dejaban nada a la imaginación…

 _Bendita suerte la mía….rayos…estoy inmovilizado.-_ Ise miró mejor su situación….- _pensándolo bien….no me molesta aunque admito que Rias le gana a Kuroka y Ray en el tamaño de los pechos….agh…no es hora de pensar en eso…-_ el castaño miró cómo pudo su reloj.- _¡Las 5 de la mañana! Me cago en todo…es temprano…maldito sea mi reloj biológico._

[¿Qué hora es…?]- Ddraig dio un bostezo ante el suspiro de Ise.- [Oh…vaya…al fin decidiste dar un paso a la adultez compañero…]

 _Déjate de tonterías…estas 4 se escabulleron mientras dormía y sabes que soy de sueño pesado…._

[Es verdad…y no tienes el valor de hacer nada con una menos lo harás con 4…]- Ise gruño molesto pero no dijo nada…aun tenia que aclarar las cosas en su cabeza con respecto a Rias.- [Aunque admítelo compañero…desde hace 2 días que las cosas están siendo interesantes]

Ise admitió que era verdad…después del Rating Game y de arrestar a los miembros del consejo que conspiraron para casar a Rias con Raiser….hubo mucho que hacer…primero explicar que Kuroka estaba bajo su protección y al ser él un dragón las leyes del mundo demoniaco no pueden influir sobre alguien que esté bajo su ala, si bien hubo quejas por parte de las autoridades demoniacas, Sirzches logró apaciguar todo y dejó que Kuroka esté bajo la protección de Ise y que ella podrá venir al mundo demoniaco solo si él la acompaña….luego estuvo lo de Ravel….la pobre chica era un manojo de nervios...sus padres si bien querían explicaciones entendieron que ahora tal vez no era el mejor de los momentos y aceptaron dejar a su hija bajo las alas del Welsh Dragon y la sacaron de la nobleza de Raiser junto a la "Rook" Isabella que parecía más que feliz de salir de ese grupo…

Luego vino tal vez lo más complicado de la noche….la interacción de Rias y su padre solo fue un simple saludo y que ella seguirá en el mundo humano que ahora considera un hogar. Tras ello el Maou Lucifer acepto que su hermana siga con la ayuda del Welsh Dragon y su grupo y acordó que todas las chicas de su grupo irán a la escuela….si todas, para la desgracia de Kuroka que al oír eso se quiso desmayar pero vio eso como una oportunidad para acercarse a su hermana…luego de eso hubo algo que fue la bomba….

"Ise, me iré a tu casa a vivir contigo"

Las palabras de la pelirroja resonaban en su mente no solo por el escándalo que hubo sino porque el chico aún tenía el beso con ella muy presente…

 _Rayos…y yo que dije que no me iba a interesar en nadie…._

[Eres joven compañero, que eso pase es normal…además alégrate, se ve que la niña Gremory está muy interesada en ti]

 _Si…bueno….agh….esto es tan confuso….-_ Ise deseaba llevarse la mano a la cabeza para rascarse pero los pechos de Rias no lo permitían….y tampoco es que se esforzara en quitar el brazo….

[Jajajaja…si Rean te viera ahora…]- el dragón rió al recordar las veces que él y su compañero tuvieron esas charlas.- [Me pregunto como estará…]

 _Ni idea….lo último que sé de él es que fue a África a ver unas ruinas que tal vez sean algo más.-_ Ise y su maestro estaban en contacto desde que hace 2 años el Maestro de Espada se fuera en busca de unas pistas sobre algo…ni él sabía de que….

[Admitámoslo compañero…Rean es un hombre con misterios pero su fuerza es tal que no perderá ante nadie, aunque esperemos que los del Vaticano no lo sigan buscando]- Ise asintió a las palabras de Ddraig.- [Ahora…¿Qué haras con lo del Hakuryuukou?]

 _¿Como? No te entiendo…._

[Si serás….ahora todo el mundo sabe de ti…no solo el tal Vali Lucifer sino también cada facción, cada Dios…sin contar que se te ocurrió emanar un poco de ese poder y los Dioses más antiguos intuirán quien eres]

 _Pues…._

[No solo eso…te apuesto que los del Vaticano irán tras de ti al ver tu estilo de lucha dado que es similar al de Rean, que es un renegado….no tardaran en hacer la conexión pero el problema más cercano es Vali Lucifer y Albion…no dudo que quieran luchar con nosotros muy pronto….Dime ¿crees poder ganar?]

 _No sé…uno nunca debe confiarse en una batalla entre Dragones Celestiales tal como me has comentado._

[Bien dicho…además aún esta lo del continente de Mu….¿le dirás a la nobleza Gremory?]

 _No sé….tal vez….ya vere….primero me contactaré con ella para que luego no me venga con que la dejo fuera de la diversión. Lo último que supe es que está en Kyoto…_

[Oh…Kyoto…¿recuerdas esa vez? La vez que luchaste contra esos Tengu…]

 _Oh si…-_ Ise hizo memoria….era un recuerdo interesante.

 _Flashback_

 _En Kyoto…considerada una ciudad llena de misterios dentro de Japón no solo por sus grandes templos y leyendas sino también por los rumores humanos de que los Youkai aun existían…un Ise más joven, de unos 15 años, miraba con curiosidad el templo de los Dragones Celestiales….era raro que fuera llamado así ya que Ddraig no recuerda si estuvo aquí o lucho en este lugar…_

 _Ise no era de estar mucho tiempo en Grigori, le gustaba más el aire del mundo humano y está era su segunda visita a Japón desde que se fue a entrenar y desde que encontró a Kuroka herida y cansada en Tokio…el chico era un amante de la historia…._

 _-Vaya…ver estos templos en persona es mejor que en un libro._

 _[Es verdad compañero…admito que la sociedad humana si que sabe hacer construcciones de gran impacto…aunque la esencia Youkai se siente a pesar de todo]_

 _-Tal vez ellos ayudaron en la construcción…pero no nos salgamos del tema…según Fay aquí hay una persona que tal vez desee unirse a nuestras filas.- Ise sacó la nota que su mano derecha le había dado.- Ayane Raiden…kunoichi renegada….poco se sabe de ella solo que es muy hábil en el combate contra youkais y demonios…y de su situación familiar._

 _[Una mujer de temer en mi opinión…tal vez encontremos algo si nos acercamos al templo de ahí]- Ise observo el templo….este era tal vez algo más viejo que los demás y sintió una barrera mágica, tal vez puesta por los Youkai de la zona._

 _El castaño se acercó a dicha barrera y no dudo en cruzarla y al hacerlo pudo notar que habían varias fuentes de energía, en su mayoría youkai y solo uno que era humano…decidió seguir el camino hacia la fuente humana y mientras más caminaba más se adentraba al templo que era más grande y espacioso que lo que se ve a distancia…_

 _-¿Hm?- se detuvo en seco al sentir una presencia encima suyo….- Mierda._

 _ **[BOOST]**_

 _Sacando el Boosted Gear, Ise se defendió del ataque de una kodachi, dándose un impulso hacia atrás el joven vio que sea lo que lo atacó lanzo un kunai que tenía atado en este lo que parecía una flor de Sakura pero también una pequeña carga explosiva ya prendida. Lanzando un Dragon Shoot en miniatura hacia dicho objeto hizo que este explotara y al ver el humo que había Ise decidió sacudir el brazo con fuerza para sacar el bendito humo._

 _ **[BOOST]**_

 _Otra carga de poder ayudo en la tarea y al deshacerse del humo el castaño vio a su atacante…una chica de cabello purpura, ojos de un color rojo algo intensos y una mirada tan seria y fría que era imposible pensar que fuera una chica común….su escultural cuerpo era cubierto por un traje negro que tampoco dejaba mucho a la imaginación…_

 _-¿Quién eres?- la voz de la chica era un poco infantil pero la seriedad de esta te hacia olvidar ese detalle._

 _-¿Yo? Pues solo pasaba por aquí…._

 _-Mientes…una persona normal no puede cruzar ese campo de energía sin el permiso de los Youkai o que tenga un cierto nivel de fuerza.- Había que admitirlo…la chica era hábil…en eso ella vio el guante y arrugó la frente…- Un usuario de Sacred Gaer…._

 _-Oye….mira, no deseo pelear.- Ise bajó la guardia.- Solo vine a buscar a alguien…y creo que eres tú.- La chica lo miró con duda….- No soy un enemigo solo deseo hablar contigo…._

 _-Pues olvídalo…. Yo no creo en los usuarios de esos objetos.- La chica señalo el guante en la mano izquierda de Ise.- Solo dan desgracias a sus portadores y a los que se les acercan._

 _-Oye…no generalices, tal vez si he tenido una vida difícil y me han pasado cosas horribles pero gracias a esto he conocido personas maravillosas.- Ise habló con seriedad mientras la chica solo bufaba._

 _-Como sea…no tengo tiempo para ti…debo eliminar unos Tengu.- dando un salto la chica subió al techo para empezar a correr._

 _-¡Oye! Rayos….chica escurridiza….- Ise no iba a dejarla irse así nada más e hizo lo mismo que ella, saltó al techo y empezó a correr en dirección donde ella fue._

 _La joven saltaba entre los tejados del templo mientras sentía como el chico de hace un segundo la seguía, maldijo la insistencia del joven mientras aumentaba la velocidad para perderlo de vista pero se sorprendió más al ver que este lograba igualar su ritmo. Dando un salto al patio del lugar volteó a ver a Ise que también había aterrizado._

 _-¿No te enseñaron que las mujeres odiamos a los hombres insistentes?_

 _-Mi insistencia es una de mis mejores virtudes.- Ise la miró con gracia mientras ella solo mostraba más molestia.- Solo quiero hablar….¿y a qué te refieres con Tengus?_

 _-Nada…solo unos tipos que me pidieron eliminar….¿no te irás hasta que hablemos?- Ise asintió mientras ella solo suspiraba….- Bien, dime que quieres hablar._

 _-Simple, únete a mi grupo._

 _-¿¡Cómo!?- la kunoichi mostró una cara de asombro._

 _-Sé quién eres Ayane y lo que haces._

 _-Entonces debes de saber sobre mi situación familiar ¿no?- la cara de la chica se torno sombría.- No me interesa…de seguro solo quieres que siga tus órdenes y no soy de la idea de seguir órdenes de un mocoso como tú._

 _-¡Hey, solo eres un año mayor que yo!- al castaño no les gustaba que fuera llamado mocoso…por nadie.- Y no haré eso, en mi grupo dejo que sigan sus actividades y solo los reúno cuando es necesario._

 _-Aún así no me interesa….mi único interés es cazar Youkais y Demonios Renegados…así tal vez….- Ayane se mostraba melancólica pero…._

 _ **-Vaya….¿que tenemos aquí?-** La voz de alguien interrumpió la charla de ambos que se ponían en guardia, en el techo había dos figuras….ambos tenían alas negras, eran similares solo que uno era rojo y el otro era azul.- **Un par de humanos…**_

 _ **-Hermano…el chico no huele a humano totalmente…siento un hedor horrible provenir de él.-** el ser azul le hablo a su hermano._

 _-¿Horrible? Pero me acabo de bañar…- Ise se mostró ofendido por el insulto pero Ayane se puso en guardia.- ¿Y estos payasos quiénes son?_

 _-Los hermanos Tengu….dos seres que secuestran humanos solo para matarlos por diversión.- Ayane miraba atenta a ambos seres que parecían divertirse con la escena.- la líder de los Youkai en Kyoto me pidió encargarme de ellos._

 _- **JA! Esa mujer ni merece ser la líder…por su culpa nos vemos obligados a escondernos de esos patéticos humanos…-** El Tengu rojo se veía furioso mientras su hermano asentía con la cabeza._

 _- **Y bien…¿Quién desea morir primero?-** el ser alzo su enorme mazo al igual que su hermano mientras ambos jóvenes se ponían en guardia._

 _El Tengu rojo saltó y golpeó el suelo con su mazo con tal fuerza que creó un cráter, Ise retrocedió dando un salto hacia atrás mientras Ayane saltó al techo. En eso el Tengu azul atacó al castaño con su propio mazo pero este fue bloqueado por Red Queen…Ise agradecía poder invocarla rápidamente. En eso ambos se enfrascaron en una lucha entre sus armas, Ise atacaba con cortes diagonales de gran fuerza y velocidad sorprendiendo al Tengu que hacía esfuerzos y maravillas para protegerse. Su hermano iba a ir a su rescate pero fue detenido por un kunai explosivo de Ayane quien aprovecho la distracción de este para dar un salto y dar una patada al youkai que no le vino de gracia ser atacado en la cara…ataco con su mazo a la kunoichi quien dio una voltereta a un lado para luego dar un corte vertical con una de sus kodachi logrando darle al Tengu un corte en el abdomen…Este no le tomo mucha gracia a eso y con un aleteo de sus alas empujo a la chica unos metros hacia atrás haciéndola impactar contra la pared. Ayane se levantó a pesar del intenso dolor en su espalda mientras Ise luchaba de lo más calmado contra el Youkai, casi parecía jugar con él ya que había tenido más de una chance para cortarlo por la mitad._

 _- **¿Te burlas de mí humano?**_

 _ **-** Para nada…solo que no me agrada la idea de matar a alguien que ni la pena vale.- El tengu azul se mostro molesto por el comentario de Ise y atacó con un fuerte viento al joven._

 _Ise solo suspiró y agitó la espada creando una cuchilla de aire que partió la corriente dejándola inutilizable…el youkai gruño molesto mientras el castaño solo ponía su arma en el hombro, en eso este vio como Ayane luchaba con el youkai rojo de manera hábil. La joven atacaba con sus piernas y sus armas de manera intercalada, se notaba que sabía lo que hacía y que tenía experiencia…mucha, ella esquivó el ataque del mazo enemigo y dio un giro en el aire para luego dar un corte en el brazo de este y para luego caer al suelo y retroceder un poco._

 _- **Maldita humana…-** el Youkai rojo miró con odio a Ayane quien ni se inmutó por esta._

 _Ise siguió con su lucha, atacó con su espada hacia el pecho del demonio dando un corte horizontal, el tengu se cubrió con su mazo pero Ise cambió rápidamente la dirección de su ataque y clavó la espada en el suelo para darse impulso con esta y darle al youkai una fuerte patada en el estómago y apoyándose con sus manos en el suelo dio un giro propinando una patada en la cara del tengu, este se vio aturdido un segundo dándole al castaño la oportunidad de ayudar a la chica que la estaba pasando algo mal._

 _Ayane se defendía como podía de los fuertes ataques del mazo enemigo y cuando vio que Ise la protegió de dicho ataque usando su espada no evitó sentirse sorprendida. Ise empujo al Tengu rojo lejos de ellos y vio que el azul se reunía a su hermano._

 _-Estos tipos son un problema…- Ise guardó a Red Queen ante el asombro de todos.- Dime…¿Necesitas pruebas físicas de que están muertos?_

 _-Eh…no…- Ayane lo miró confundida y él sonrió._

 _-Perfecto….- Ise levantó su mano izquierda mientras una esfera se canalizaba en su mano…esta era una mezcla entre rojo y negro, la carga de poder era tal que daba pavor sentirla._

 _- **¡Me harte, muere humano!-** ambos hermanos fueron hacia Ise pero no contaron con una cosa…_

 _ **[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker]**_

 _ **[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]**_

 _La armadura roja dragonica envolvió a Ise ante el asombro de la joven y el miedo de los Youkai que trataron de detener su ataque pero el intento ahora era vano…_

 _-Tráguense esto…._

 _ **[¡Hazard Shoot¡]**_

 _La energía comprimida de la esfera fue liberada y se vio como esta volaba a velocidad hacia sus presas y sin darles tiempo de siquiera gritar los envolvió para luego explotar y destruirlos sin dejar rastro alguno…lo curioso es que la explosión se comprimió en vez de expandirse…desapareciendo dejando como rastro solo un pequeño cráter._

 _-Uff…listo, trabajo hecho.- Ise estiro su brazo para calmar la tensión mientras desaparecía el casco de la armadura.- Ahora podremos hablar sin interrupciones…._

 _-¿Por qué….por qué me ayudaste?- la chica se mostraba muy confundida, en su vida nadie había hecho algo así por ella…_

 _-Simple…no me gusta ver a personas ser lastimadas, en especial chicas lindas.- Ayane por alguna razón vio los ojos heterocromanos del castaño…eran raros, uno parecía permitirle ir por la luz mientras el otro le dejaba ver por el camino más oscuro…._

 _-Ese grupo tuyo….¿Qué hace?- Ise sonrió al escuchar las palabras de la joven y le extendió la mano._

 _-Eso lo podemos hablar en un restaurante…por cierto, soy Hyoudo Issei…el Sekiryuutei.- ese día Ayane había ganado lo que siempre quiso…una familia._

 _Fin Flashback_

-Espero que no le moleste que la interrumpa en su cacería de youkais renegados.

[Ja…ella mandaría al diablo todos sus trabajos para pasar tiempo contigo compañero]

-¿Así?- Ddraig suspiró…era inútil, este chico era tan denso como una roca…

[Olvídalo….mejor céntrate en tu actual predicamento]

-¿Predicamento?- el castaño miró a su alrededor y….

-¿¡Qué hacen ustedes aquí!?- Rias ya estaba despierta, estaba deseosa de ver a Ise a su lado pero ver a otras 3 chicas más…

-¡Eso te pregunto yo, pechugona!- Ray también estaba hecha una fiera….de ninguna manera iba a perder terreno ante un demonio y el desprecio que sentía era mayor dado que la chica beso a Ise antes que ella…imperdonable.

En eso ambas se enfrascaron en una encarnizada lucha…una lucha donde….¿se jalaban el pelo…?

-¡Aléjate de mi Ise zorra caída!

-¡Eso digo yo demonio pechugon!

Ise que estaba a un lado viendo la "pelea" no supo que decir o hacer….había oído que la lucha entre mujeres era algo extraña pero llegar a este punto…quería detenerlas pero no lo hizo por 2 razones…primero, estaba tan asustado de la cara que esas 2 tenían y segundo….disfrutaba de la buena vista…

[Pervertido…]

Sin poder refutar las palabras de Ddraig, Ise se levantó de su cama dispuesto dejar a esas 2 seguir en lo suyo y mientras se iba al baño vio que Kuroka y Fay aun dormían tras todo ese escándalo….¿Como era posible?

 **-** No entiendo a las mujeres….- Tras volverse un poco más sabio, el castaño salió a darse un baño y tomar su desayuno.

Ise al final agradeció una cosa…que Asia se haya mudado a su casa también fue una maravillosa idea, la rubia era una excelente cocinera, no era que él fuera malo pero ese toque femenino siempre era algo necesario en todo hogar.

-Delicioso Asia.- el castaño alabó a la rubia quien sonrió algo avergonzada.

-Gracias por el halago Ise-san.- La chica le otorgo a Ise un vaso de jugo mientras escuchaba el escándalo que había arriba.- ¿Seguro de dejar que sigan con su discusión?

-Creo que sí…créelo o no, Fay, Kuroka y Ray no se llevaban bien al inicio pero tras unos días de discusiones se llevaron de maravilla.- Ise sonrió complicado por el recuerdo.- Por cierto Asia ¿De donde conoces a Ray?

-Oh…Raynare-san fue la que me saco de la zona de la Iglesia que deseaba castigarme por ser catalogada como hereje.

-Ya veo….¿fue por qué ayudaste a un demonio verdad?- la rubia se mostró sorprendida.- No es novedad para mi, vi tu perfil en la información de Azazel y te diré esto….no te avergüences nunca de lo que hiciste, eso demuestra la gran chica que eres y que esos idiotas de la Iglesia se perdieron a un gran persona.

-Ise-san…- la rubia quería llorar pero juro no hacerlo, había decidido ser más fuerte.- ¿Me ayudara con mis hechizos?

-Obviamente.- Ise y Asia sonrieron entre ellos, el castaño no podía negar que apreciaba mucho la compañía de la joven rubia.

-¡Él es mío perra!

-¡Cállate caído de quinta!

Ise se llevo una mano a la cara, esta iba a ser una larga vida…La pregunta del millón era solo una ¿Seguirá cuerdo tras todo esto? Escuchar los gritos de Fay y Kuroka sumados a los de Rias y Ray le respondió…Al parecer Ravel seguía dormida en su propia habitación…ella era más decente al menos…

-Creo que necesitare un psicólogo…- Ise decidió seguir con su desayuno, debía aprovechar que era domingo y estaba ansioso de salir del manicomio en que su hogar se había vuelto.- Un día…si creo que con eso se empezaran a llevar mejor.- Con ese pedazo de esperanza en su corazón, el castaño empezó a leer el periódico…- ¿¡Como que el precio del pollo se va a incrementar!?- …..cosas del hogar, siempre son un dilema.

* * *

Ise estaba en lo alto de un edificio, se había pasado casi todo el día afuera para poder despejar su mente mientras las chicas por arte de magia se empezaron a llevar mejor, aunque Asia tuvo mucho que ver, y se fueron de compras…ni loco iría con ellas a ese deporte infernal que las mujeres tanto aman.

[Bueno, tras la última vez no me sorprende que hayas quedado traumado…]

-Esa vez me engañaron….Kuroka y Fay votaron a favor y yo en contra…. ¡Estaba arreglado, eso es política corrompida! ¡Maldita democracia…!- el joven se rasco la cabeza mientras Ddraig seguía riendo ante el recuerdo.

En eso el castaño arrugo la frente y se puso serio…se cruzo de brazos mientras suspiraba, miró atrás suyo y….

-Cao Cao….- Ise miró serio al joven que estaba frente suyo, era un joven tal vez de su edad que usaba una especie de armadura china de batalla, su cabello largo hasta los hombros y miraba carismática siempre le cayeron mal al castaño…en especial por la lanza que llevaba en mano.- ¿Qué hace el poseedor de la True Longinus por estos lugares?

-Ya debes de imaginarlo, Issei Hyoudo…mi oferta sigue en pie.- el joven sonrió confiado mientras pasaba sus ojos sobre la cicatriz en el ojo derecho de Ise.- Veo que aún llevas la cicatriz que te hice.

-Digo lo mismo sobre ti ¿Jeanne no le molestara besarte con esa cicatriz en la boca?- Ise sonrió al ver la cara de molestia de Cao Cao.

La razón de la cicatriz de Ise fue una lucha hace unos años con Cao Cao…al final ninguno logro ganar pero ambos se llevaron un recuerdo ese día, Ise una cicatriz más mientras Cao Cao la primera en su vida, para el joven esa era una derrota ya que nunca nadie lo había logrado lastimar. La lanza que este portaba era la primera Longinus…True Longinus, la lanza que mato a Cristo…a partir de ella se dieron las bases para catalogar a una Sacred Gear como Longinus….al ser la primera es también la más fuerte ya que mata a demonios y Dioses de otras religiones de un solo ataque si su poder es controlado a cierto nivel, también lleva sellada la voluntad del Dios Bíblico aunque los efectos de esta a veces llegan a ser aleatorios... Cao Cao es descendiente de aquel general que se menciona en la Historia de los Tres Reinos y posee su nombre…un joven de gran talento a pesar de ser un humano puro y debido a ello es demasiado orgulloso por lo que cree que los humanos con poderes especiales deben ser héroes que deben destruir las amenazas contra la humanidad…siendo los demonios y ángeles caídos un buen ejemplo.

-Y con respecto a tu oferta…ya sabes mi respuesta Cao Cao…no sé porque sigues insistiendo.

-Porque eres fuerte y aunque ya no eres humano totalmente, serías una fuerte motivación para mis seguidores…los futuros héroes.

-¿Héroes? Jajajaja…- Ise no contuvo la carcajada al oír las palabras del descendiente de un Héroe.- Por favor Cao Cao…ellos no son héroes….solo porque tú les digas eso o que tú y los otros desciendan de uno tampoco los hacen héroes.

-¿Y para ti que es un héroe entonces?

-Alguien que inspira a pesar de la adversidad…alguien quien no se rinde, alguien que logra superar los retos a pesar de que estos sean difíciles…esa ha sido la definición de Héroe desde el inicio de los tiempos Cao Cao y aunque en algunos sitios esto varíe un poco….eso es un héroe para el mundo y eso nunca cambiará.

-Eso puede cambiar…si acabamos con los demonios y los seres de potencial amenaza para los humanos…

-Tonterías….eso es masacre….no heroísmo, solo usas esas palabras para cubrir tus deseos de luchar.- Ise miró al humano con seriedad.- No eres un héroe Cao Cao….con esa actitud nunca lo serás.

-¿Y tú…? Actúas como uno cuando solo eres un idiota que lucha por una paz que jamás llegara.- Cao Cao miro con fiereza al Welsh Dragon.

-Mejor eso que luchar y matar todo lo que se oponga a mis ideas…sí, suena idealista pero en un mundo donde la realidad es tan cruel un poco de eso me ayuda a no perder el camino que he tomado y con respecto a lo de ser un héroe, jamás me he considerado uno…

-Estas tomando el camino más complicado….luchar por igualdad, estupideces…solo importa buscar la supervivencia, eso es más fácil.

-Fácil pero erróneo…si seguimos por ese camino no solo los humanos sino todo los seres se extinguirán en unos años ya que como has visto…hay quienes desean fomentar la guerra, prefiero luchar e ir por el camino más difícil si este me permite llegar a mi meta….a mi sueño.- Ise miró el atardecer mientras Cao Cao seguía serio.

-¿Sueño?

-Si….solo busco paz…un mundo donde se pueda vivir sin el miedo de ser atacado por alguien y perder lo que amas.- Ise recordó esa noche hace ya 10 años.

-Eso es una fantasía.

-Tal vez….pero es lo que me impulsa…- Ise miró una vez más al joven de la lanza.- A diferencia tuya que solo te impulsa una ambición de destrucción y muertes de inocentes.

-Son demonios….seres que amenazan nuestra existencia.

-¿Y los humanos no son igual? Hemos amenazado la vida de seres en este planeta e incluso extinguido unas cuantas….no me vengas que somos diferentes ya que no lo somos…somos seres con virtudes y defectos…como cualquier otra raza. Tenemos el potencial de ser una raza que lleve al mundo a la grandeza o llevarlo a la destrucción Cao Cao….y tú estás guiando a esos jóvenes con traumas a un camino de muerte.

-¿Y qué harás para evitarlo?- Cao Cao respondió desafiante mientras los ojos de Ise brillaron con ira.

-Matarte…sé que con mi nivel actual no puedo matarte o vencerte, ni tú a mi…pero aún me queda la Juggernaut Drive…moriré, si….tal vez…pero al menos te mataré. No tientes mi paciencia Cao Cao…eres un guerrero excepcional y un gran líder….lástima que no los uses de buena manera.

-Hmph…aún me queda la True Idea…aunque no me quiero arriesgar a usarla contigo, representas lo que el Dios Bíblico buscaba….por eso no me quiero imaginar lo que pasaría si la uso.- Cao Cao retrocedió un poco.- Me retiraré por ahora…tengo entendido que deseas ir a Mu…- Ise asintió.- Te recomiendo que te cuides de la Dra. Mary Orihime.

-¿La experta en OOPArts? ¿Qué hace una científica en este rubro cuando es uno de de tus hombres el que va tras lo que hay en ese continente?

-Descubre eso por tu cuenta…él está actuando por cuenta propia y ella parece tener una idea de lo que se esconde ahí….si quieres encontrarlo te recomiendo que actúes ya.- Cao Cao dio un salto hacia atrás parándose al borde del techo.- No mueras Hyoudo Issei…tú muerte será en mis manos.- Dando un último salto Cao Cao despareció.

-Tch….imbécil…

[No podemos negar lo que dijo compañero…al igual que a ti él no me agrada pero no podemos negar que los actos de traición lo enfurecen y este parece ser el caso…]

-Lo sé….creo que debemos actuar ya….- Ise sacó su celular y marcó un número…necesitaba a su equipo para esta situación.- Ayane….necesito que vengas de inmediato…

Debían de actuar rápido…no había tiempo que perder, sin saberlo Ise se iba a enfrentar a su primer verdadero reto como un Dragón Celestial.

* * *

 **Al fin luz...bien...antes que nada...la introduccion de Ayane un personaje de Dead or Alive es un capricho mío...además es una guerrera capaz y su contexto familiar me dará más historias originales...lo tengo todo planeado...si quieren saber como es ella, simple solo googlen...no babeen por favor...con lo de Cao Cao...ya sabemos el origen de la cicatriz de Ise y este Cao Cao tiene una cicatriz tambien por parte del castaño...como ya se dijo, el nivel de ambos es similar solo que Ise es más de ataques fuertes y letales y Cao Cao de ataques técnicos y precisos, estilos totalmente opuestos, quise que ambos se conocieran de antes para cuando llegue el combate entre ambos este sea más...personal.**

 **Con respecto a Rean, el maestro de Ise, el hombre tiene su pasado y este dará tambien paso a nuevas historias también...hará su aparición en su momento y cuando lo haga...mejor lo dejo ahí...les diré que esto primeros caps serán un poco de relajacion...un poco...antes que me olvide...las OOParts...son importante para el futuro del fic...investiguen sobre ellas si es un termino nuevo para ustedes...siempre se aprende algo día a día.**

 **Nos vemos.**


	10. Reuniones y Charlas

**Otro cap, otra semana...no hay mucho que decir excepto que acabo Naruto Shippuden...la verdad no me dolió tanto como creí...no se compara en nada con el dolor del final de Dragon Ball GT. Oh bueno, aqui vamos con el cap.**

 **Tenzalucard: Si mi amigo, acertaste...en algo pero no en todo.**

 **riohey sawada dragneel: Gracias amigo.**

 **antifanboy: Pues que es la vida sin un reto...además lo de Gabriel pasara en su momento ahora hay un continente que hallar, lo de las OOPARTS...es verdad pero estos no son importantes...por ahora, con respecto a lo que dijiste al final, se verá.**

 **GohanSuperSaiyajinNivel2: Bueno amigo, no tengo mucho que decir que lo que ya halla dicho, lo de Cao Cao fue inspiración del momento y como dije antes, no abandonaré el fic.**

 **alexzero: Gracias amigo, lo del harem crece solo un poquito.**

 **The FatCartman: es relleno...sí, pero cosas que pasaran acá son base para lo que viene.**

 **ELDRAGONCOLORADO16: Pues esperemos que el futuro del fic sea del agrado de todos, veamos como se desarrolla todo.**

 **godz 1987: Pues gracias por tus palabras...lo de las habiliades de Ise...todo se mostrara en su momento, lo de las llamas negras...lo dije antes, el fuego negro no fue un ataque de Ise, fue de Raiser pero Ise lo bloqueo porque este tenía elemento de oscuridad...Ise tiene un control sobre la oscuridad que más adelante se verá su origen.**

 **Antes de iniciar, en mi perfil estan los datos de Ise en este fic...sus habilidades se actualizaran cada vez que una nueva aparezca en el fic, hasta la fecha estan las habilidades vistas hasta este cap...vean si desean datos.**

* * *

 **Sekiryuutei Supremo**

 **Arco 2: Continente de Mu, Dios y tecnología perdida**

 **Capítulo 10: Reuniones y Charlas**

-A ver…déjame ver si entendí…- Sona estaba con los ojos cerrados mientras pensaba en lo que acaba de escuchar.- Deseas unos días…para poder buscar el continente de Mu….

Todos los miembros del ORC, el grupo de Ise y los miembros del Consejo Estudiantil estaban viendo como la Presidenta trataba de no explotar…Era Lunes y ya muchas cosas habían pasado desde la batalla con Raiser.

Raynare, Fay, Kuroka y Ravel habían empezado a asistir a la escuela desde el último Viernes. Raynare fue puesta en el mismo salón que Ise y los demás, Fay y Ravel en el salón de Koneko y Kuroka con Rias y Akeno…sobra decir que la euforia en la escuela fue total, 4 nuevas chicas que eran bellezas…se necesitaba una nueva encuesta para el Ranking de las Bellezas de Kuoh.

Bueno…tristemente para los hombres y para la ira de varias chicas, las 4 nuevas decían que solo tenían interés en una persona…el castaño sudo frío al ver las miradas de odio de la escuela, la hora de almuerzo ya no era tan tranquila. Luego de eso…no mucho paso a excepción de lo del Domingo…y eso nos lleva al día de hoy…ya después de la escuela.

-Así es Sona.- Ise leía una revista mientras Sona al fin perdió los estribos.

-¡Es ridículo! ¡Ese continente es sólo una leyenda!

-Como lo son la del Rey Arturo, la de Beowulf, etc…- Ise cerró la revista y la puso en la mesa de centro. Todos vieron con curiosidad la portada de esta.

" **El Continente de Mu ¿Realidad o leyenda?"**

-Ara…al parecer la sociedad humana está empezando a interesarse en los temas de lo sobrenatural.- Akeno tomó la revista y leyó algo del párrafo principal.- Según la Dra. Mary Orihime, experta en el estudio de las OOParts, el hecho de que las culturas de América y Europa tengan similitudes a pesar de tener varios milenios de nunca haber interactuado es una prueba de que el originen cultural viene de un solo lugar.

-¿OOParts?- Aki se mostraba confundida por el nuevo término.

-Son objetos misteriosos…según lo que oí en el Vaticano son objetos que debido a su antigüedad no deberían existir en la fecha en la que están.- Xenovia respondió la duda.

-En términos simples…son cosas que no van con la época en la que fueron creados.- Ravel tomó la palabra.- Un ejemplo claro son las Líneas de Nazca en Perú, el sarcófago de Pacal…aunque ambos aun están en estudio. El mejor ejemplo sería el Mapa de Piri Reis, un mapa Otomano que tiene una parte de América dibujado a pesar de que la fecha en la que se hizo solo se conocía unas islas Americanas….el como se hizo es un misterio para la ciencia moderna.

Todos miraron a Ravel con asombro mientras ella se sonrojaba por haberse dejado llevar.

-No le tomen importancia…ella es una amante de esas cosas.- Ise recibió un cocacho por parte de la rubia.

-P-pero….¿que tienen esas OOParts en relación con Mu?- Asia miró a Rias quien estaba seria.

-Que posiblemente la mayoría de estas fueron creadas por tecnología de ese continente…

[En efecto niña Gremory]- la voz de Ddraig emergió de una luz verde en el dorso de la mano izquierda del castaño, muchos se sorprendieron…primera vez que oían al dragón.- [El continente de Mu existió pero su pueblo normalmente no entraba en contacto con el exterior ya que eran muy reservados]

-Entonces…¿Qué los hizo querer dar su conocimiento al mundo?- Tsubaki hizo una pregunta que más de uno tenía.

[No lo sé…tal vez porque el mundo humano se veía afectado por la guerra entre facciones que había en ese entonces ya que los Dioses de ese entonces luchaban por creyentes y territorios…lo último que escuche de ese continente es que desapareció de la noche a la mañana hace más de 12000 años…]

-Difícil de creer…- Kiba estaba pensativo, la leyenda de Mu el continente perdido es tan famoso como la de Atlantis pero todos sabían que el Dios Griego del Mar, Poseidón tenía ese lugar sellado por seguridad.- ¿Pero qué tiene de malo si alguien halla algo en ese lugar?

-Mucho nya…

-Explicate Onee-sama…- Koneko habló sin emoción a su hermana, la chica aún asimilaba el hecho de tener a la hermana que la abandonó cerca….Kuroka se mostró algo dolida pero continuó.

-Según lo que Fay-chan y yo descubrimos…el continente de Mu no fue destruido por los Dioses según se dice.

-¿A qué se refieren?- Sona miró a la Nekomata como si estuviera loca.

-Simple Sona-sama…el continente de Mu fue sellado para evitar un desastre…según lo que pudimos hallar…hay un arma muy poderosa ahí…una que podría poner en peligro el mundo.- las palabras de Fay impacto a los demonios mientras ella sacaba una esfera de cristal y la ponía en la mesa de centro.

En el interior de la esfera se vio lo que sería la Tierra, en medio de lo que es ahora América y Oceanía había un enorme pedazo de tierra..

-Según los mapas hipotéticos este es Mu…pero según lo que descubrimos…el tamaño es exageración.- la chica dio un chasquido y la imagen del enorme pedazo de tierra de encogió hasta ser del tamaño de una isla.- Este es el verdadero tamaño de Mu.

-Una isla….una isla del tamaño de Honshu…¿Cómo es eso posible?- Rias se quedó helada al ver eso…

-No se sabe…los de Mu eran personas muy listas según se dice…- Raynare se cruzó de brazos.- Además es más fácil esconder una isla que un continente del tamaño de Oceanía.

-¿Esconder?- Aika en eso captó lo que estaban insinuando.- la isla no se hundió como se cree ¿Verdad?

-Bingo…la isla nunca fue destruida…los mismo habitantes de Mu la escondieron en un lugar que los humanos de la época nunca investigarian.- Ise señaló el techo…no les tomó ni un segundo captar lo que el joven decía.

-¿¡El cielo!? ¿¡El cielo de este planeta!?-Rias no creyó lo que oía…la idea era loca pero tenía sentido al analizar todas las evidencias…

-Así es Rias-sama…al parecer ellos mandaron toda la isla al cielo para esconder esa arma de los humanos o de los demás Dioses.- Ravel se acercó a la chica y le entregó varios reportes de avistamientos de algo gigante flotar en el cielo en los últimos 50 años.

-Ara…todos los avistamientos concuerdan en que se vio algo que parecía una isla…y todos son desde las islas de Oceanía.- Akeno vio el reporte…esto estaba interesante.

-Vaya…un segundo, con la tecnología moderna se deberían haber captado algo con los satélites…- Kaori dio un punto válido.

-Eso es verdad….pero recordemos que la tecnología de Mu era avanzada…tal vez era superior a la actual…- las palabras de Ise dejaron en silencio a todos.

-Entonces…no entiendo…si ese lugar esta sellado e inalcanzable para todos, incluido el mundo sobrenatural ¿Por qué deseas ir ahí?

-Simple mi querida Sona….para destruir lo que hay sellado ahí.- Todos miraron a Ise con confusión.- Sea lo que sea esa arma…su poder debe ser tal que podría ocasionar una catástrofe a nivel mundial si un humano la encuentra…ya que es justamente un grupo de humanos la que lo buscan.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- la pelirroja puso a un lado los papeles en su mano.

-Porque alguien que conozco…un humano me ha informado sobre eso…Cao Cao es todo menos un mentiroso.- Las miembros de su equipo se quedaron helados al oír ese nombre.

-¿¡CAO CAO!?- Fay fue la primera en reaccionar con un fuerte grito que aturdió los oídos de todos los presentes.- ¡Ise-sama!

-No grites….me olvide de contarles, mi error.- Ise solo se encogió de hombros mientras la bruja rubia lo fulminaba con la mirada por lo irresponsable que era.

-¡Ise-sama, usted sabe muy bien que ese tipo es capaz de muchas cosas!- Ravel también se mostraba molesta.

-Vamos….el tipo es muchas cosas pero tiene el honor de un guerrero, lo último que hará será un ataque a traición…..al menos contra mí.

-Ehm….¿Quién es ese Cao Cao?- Saji estaba confundido aunque el nombre le era familiar.

-Si serás….su nombre se menciona en la Historia de los 3 Reinos.- Yura regaño a su compañero de sequito ante las risas de del grupo Sitri.- Aunque….¿Por qué alguien usaría ese nombre en la actualidad?

-Porque el tipo ese es su descendiente nya.- Kuroka habló con rabia.- Cao Cao es un humano…de los pocos cuyo nivel es lo suficiente como para dar miedo a seres sobrenaturales.- Los demonios se mostraron sorprendidos al oír eso.- Es líder de un grupo que se autollama "La Facción de Héroes", un grupo que reúne humanos con Sacred Gears para unirlos a sus filas….los miembros más fuertes son descendientes de varios héroes a lo largo de la historia de la humanidad.

-Wow…suena a un grupo de gente fuerte.

-Más que fuerte, Xenovia-san…es un grupo que sigue las órdenes de Cao Cao, su líder, con fe ciega…la mayoría de humanos ahí son gente que ha sido….repudiada, temida o ignorada por sus habilidades únicas…los Sacred Gears para ellos son una maldición o solo un arma.- Fay sonaba triste.

-La bendición de Dios es vista por muchos como la maldición de un Demonio….¿Verdad?- Asia hablo por inercia, la experiencia de la vez que fue expulsada por la Iglesia y catalogada como Bruja eran una evidencia sólida.

-Así es Asia….además ese tipo es el poseedor de la True Longinus.- las palabras de Raynare si fueron una sorpresa.

-Pero….¿qué quería ese tipo contigo Ise?- Rias se veía preocupada por la noticia de que alguien como él haya buscado al castaño.

-Simple…tenemos una historia entre nosotros.- Ise señalo la cicatriz en su ojo derecho.- Esta cicatriz me la hizo ese tipo en una pelea que tuvimos hace unos años, la pelea ocurrió porque no me quise unir a sus filas…al final la batalla no tuvo ganador pero le deje una cicatriz en la boca como recordatorio de ese día.- Ise sonrió con malicia al recordar la cara del sujeto ese cuando recibió el corte de Red Queen.

-¡Hmph, odio a ese tipo! ¡Por su culpa la cara de Ise-kun tiene una cicatriz!- Raynare expreso su ira mientras sus compañeras de grupo asentían….Ise miró incrédulo la reacción de las chicas….era ridículo, era solo una cicatriz más….

-Deberíamos matarlo…..- Rias murmuró tétricamente mientras todos la miraban asombrados y con miedo…- ¿Ara? Jajaja…..perdón….- Rias rió nerviosa antes de toser para recuperar la seriedad.- ¿Qué tan fuerte es ese Cao Cao?

-Mucho…siendo sincero con mi nivel actual no estoy seguro de vencerlo sin morir.- todos se mostraron horrorizados por la respuesta directa del Welsh Dragon.- Lo mismo puedo decir para el Hakuryuukou…no sé si puedo ganar, en una batalla entre Dragones Celestiales nada es seguro.

-Se nota que no la tendrás fácil Hyoudo….- Sona no podía creer que el castaño hablara de su posible muerte en una batalla como algo normal.

-Si….pero no nos salgamos del tema….según Cao Cao un puñado de personas que se ha separado de su grupo ha hallado la entrada a Mu…suena irónico el lugar donde parece estar….

-¿Y es?

-El ombligo del mundo mi querido Kiba….Uluru.- Ise respondió con una sonrisa.

-Australia…. ¡Qué cool!- Aki grito emocionada por lo que escuchaba, sabía que meterse en esto de lo sobrenatural tenía sus ventajas.

-Según la información que hemos obtenido de ciertos textos antiguos y una que otra que robamos…la entrada a Mu esta en Urulu…por algo ese lugar es llamado el Ombligo del Mundo.- Fay respondió con una sonrisa mientras Kuroka asentía.

-Mu…Urulu…¿en qué me voy a meter?- Sona suspiro rendida.

-¿Sona?- Rias miró confundida a su amiga.

-Rias….¿Tú iras con él?

-Pues….Onii-sama me dijo que si Ise iba a algún lado lejos de Kuoh tenía permiso de ir con él con mi nobleza.- Ise miró con horror a la pelirroja quien solo le saco la lengua.- Jeje, no te librarás de mi Ise, te seguiré hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario.

-Mi típica suerte….- Ise solo gruño en su asiento mientras las chicas de su grupo lo miraban con rabia.- Solo obedece mis órdenes ¿De acuerdo?- la pelirroja asintió mientras los demonios del sequito Gremory se mostraban emocionados.

-Por Maou….sé que me arrepentiré de esto….de acuerdo, les daré un permiso de una semana para que vayan e investiguen ese lugar….con una condición.

-¿Y esa es…?- Ise miró con temor a la joven….por favor que no sea lo que piensa….

-Que yo y unos miembros de mi grupo también vayan.- a esas palabras Ise cayó al suelo por la impresión.

-¡Ise-kun!/ ¡Ise!/ ¡Ise-sama!/ ¡Ise-san!- todos gritaron preocupados por la reacción del joven mientras este se levantaba apoyado de la mesa de centro con Ddraig riendo a carcajadas.

-¿Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-QUE?- el castaño no creyó lo que oyó y la nobleza Sitri menos.

-Que yo y 2 miembros de mi sequito iremos también….- Sona sonrió al ver la reacción algo exagerada del castaño.- Sino…no habrá permisos.

-Tuuuuu…..demonio…..

-Lo soy Hyoudo.- Sona sonrió más, al parecer finalmente había vencido al castaño en algo.

-Ugh…. ¡Bien, pueden venir tú y otros 2!- Ise se paró frente a ella con cara de rendición mientras ella celebraba en su cabeza.- Sabes….deberías sonreír más, te ves más linda.

Silencio sepulcral….eso fue lo que hubo tras las últimas palabras de Ise quien al notar el cambio del ambiente se rasco la nuca y rió nervioso….

-¿Are? ¿Lo dije en voz alta?- el castaño se rasco la nuca nervioso….lo que no espero fue ver a Sona roja como un tomate….la chica empezó a balbucear algo mientras temblaba de la ira y de la vergüenza.- -Ehm…..¿Sona-san?- con miedo el joven retrocedió un paso y de repente….

-¡Idiota!- la chica alzo su puño izquierdo y le dio al Welsh Dragon tremendo gancho izquierdo que lo hizo caer al suelo de espaldas. Sona se dio media vuelta y fue a la salida.- ¡Nos vamos!- el grito autoritario de la joven hizo que todos sus sirvientes obedezcan sin rechistar…excepto Sanji quien veía a Ise con envidia.

Tras eso, en el ORC solo quedaban los jóvenes demonios, el grupo del Sekiryuutei y él mismo quien se recupero del ataque anterior…aunque más que dolerle le sorprendió el repentino golpe….Ise no entendió el porque del golpe pero ahora mismo lidiaba con la risa de Ddraig.

[¡Jajajajaja….que buen golpe….jajaja….deberías enseñarle boxeo compañero….jajaja…si tuviera mi cuerpo me dolería el estómago….Jajajaja!]- Ise gruño por la burla de la lagartija escupe fuego, para empeorar todo sus senpais también se reían... ¡Lo escuchaba! Tristemente ese era el menor de sus problemas.

-Ise~- el castaño se tensiono al oír el tono de voz de cierta chica…

Al voltear, con miedo, se encontró con varias miradas y auras de muerte….todas lo estaban matando con la mirada….excepto Kiba quien sonreía forzosamente y Aika que hacia esfuerzos para no caer al suelo por la risa que la atacaba.

-Ehm….¿chicas….?- Ise retrocedió por inercia al sentir el aura de muerte…en eso, para su desgracia, choco con la pared y se vio atrapado…encerrado, a merced de ellas…que mal….- Kiba, Aika….ayuda….

-Oh miren la hora, debo comprar los víveres para la cena.- Aika salió del lugar rápidamente mientras Kiba iba con ella con la maldita escusa de escoltarla.

-¡Malditos! ¡Ddraig….!

[Zzzzzzzzzzzzz]

-¡Lagartija traidora, sé que no estás durmiendo!- Ise empezó a sudar frió al ser abandonado por su mejor amigo…..

-Ise~….- la voz dulce, y tétrica si me permiten agregar, hicieron que el joven tragara duro….esto iba a ser…..traumático…..

* * *

-Mi cara…..- Ise caminaba a su casa con una bolsa de hielo en su rostro…delante de él todas las chicas de su grupo y del ORC iban caminando en dirección de la casa del castaño….¿Por qué? Simple, las chicas decidieron hacer una noche de chicas antes de ir a Australia…incluso Aki y Kaori llamaron a sus casas para avisar eso… ¡Y sus padres aceptaron! Incluso los jóvenes de ahora tienen esa libertad….

[Alégrate que solo fue la cara compañero, al menos no fuiste castrado….uuuhh]- Ise sudo frío….si Ddraig decía eso era porque de seguro uno de sus predecesores sufrió ese destino….- [Ahora, dejemos de lado la furia de las féminas y centrémonos en lo que haremos bien lleguemos a Australia]

-Es verdad….pero primero comeré algo, jugare un poco y luego hare los planes….- Ise sacaba sus llaves al ver que ya estaba llegando a casa.

-¡Deprisa Ise-sama que queremos entrar!- Ravel grito desesperada mientras ella y las demás esperaban en la puerta.

-Tch…para la próxima haré copias de la llave….- el joven llegó a la puerta, abrió la puerta y al entrar a su hogar….

 **STAB**

Ise sintió que algo se clavo en la pared del lado derecho de su cara….el joven miró el objeto atacante….un kunai….por supuesto….

-¿¡Quien!?- Rias y sus siervas se pusieron en guardia mientras las del grupo de Ise suspiraron al saber quien era el responsable.

-¿Cuántas veces hemos hablado de esto….Ayane?- Ise se cruzo de brazos mientras frente a él aparecía una chica de su edad…de cabellos violeta y de una figura envidiable para muchas…llevaba puesto una ropas de cuero negro que cubría lo necesario.- ¿Cómo entraste?

-Je, soy una kunoichi Ise…esa pregunta está de más.- la joven se cruzo de brazos, dejando ver el tamaño de sus pechos…Ise dejó a un lado la idea de querer recostar su cabeza en ellos y solo sonrió.

-Me alegro de verte….- Ise no termino lo que iba a decir…la joven lo abrazo con fuerza ocasionando la envidia de muchas, bueno…un poco menos para las jóvenes de grupo de Ise, ellas sabían que ella era la que menos oportunidades tenía de ver al castaño.- Ya Ayane…solo fueron 7 meses…

-Que no te he visto…eres un idiota…- Ayane se separó de él…tenía que levantar la mirada ya que el joven le llevaba casi 20 cm….- Pero no creas que esta vez me alejaré de ti….y no hay discusión.- Ise suspiró ante las palabras de la kunoichi…ella era terca, tanto como Rias…

-¡EJEM!- hablando del diablo en este caso….hermana del diablo, Rias hizo un sonido con su garganta para llamar la atención.- Ise ¿y ella es?

-Oh…ella es Ayane Raiden, una miembro de mi grupo.- Ise presentó a la joven quien hizo una reverencia….al verla todas sin excepción entendieron que ella era peligrosa….y no se referían al termino de lucha….estúpidos instintos femeninos….

[Adiós paz….]- Ddraig suspiro al ver que la paz de la casa Hyoudo metafóricamente se iba por la puerta con maletas en mano….

* * *

-Mu….genial….- Ayane, ya con ropa de civil, estaba sentada en la silla del comedor de la casa con una galleta en mano, cortesía de Fay…Dios alabe las habilidades culinarias de la chica.

-Así es…esta vez la cosa es más seria que esas pequeñas misiones que teníamos.- Ise estaba parado dado que todo lugar para sentarse en la zona estaba ocupado….tal vez necesite remodelar la casa.

-Aja…..¿y ellas son el grupo de demonios que el viejo Azazel te pidió ayudar?- la chica analizo con la mirada a cada una.- Je…se nota que las entrenaste bien.- la chica no notó que sus palabras tenían doble sentido….las demonios se sonrojaron por el pensamiento de ser "entrenadas" por Ise.- Wow….se nota que ahora no solo Fay, Kuroka y Ray son las únicas pervertidas del closet.

-¡No somos pervertidas del closet!- el grito fue general por parte de todas las mujeres.

Ayane rió por la reacción de todas mientras Ise solo suspiraba. Le costaba creer que la chica que conoció 2 años atrás que se presentaba con fría y distante ahora haga bromas y saque de casillas a los demás con sus ocurrencias. Cuando la presento a su grupo, lo primero que paso fue que Ray y ella no congeniaron al principio….la razón de eso, un misterio. Luego de eso con ciertas misiones y tras conocerla mejor, notaron que la chica era así por su situación familiar, una que aun no tenía valor de afrontar y que tenía miedo de ser abandonada. Tras ver que Ise y las demás la consideraban su amiga ella poco a poco salió de ese cascaron de frialdad y se podía ver a una chica común…como cualquier otra.

-Jajaja, de acuerdo….veamos si no lo son tras ver… ¡Esto!- poniendo un grupo de libros en la mesa, Ayane sonrió victoriosa mientras Ise se ponía azul.

-¿D-D-D-D-Donde lo conseguiste…?- el castaño temblaba…..esa es el arma máxima contra su persona….la había escondido en el lugar más recóndito de la casa, en el armario tras la puerta secreta que está cubierta con maderas en el fondo de la azotea de la casa…. ¡Malditas sean las habilidades de rastreo de los ninja!

-Jeje…tú me conoces Ise…sabes que tú eres mi objetivo favorito….-Ayane le guiño el ojo al muy molesto dragón mientras las chicas miraban confundidas la interacción entre ambos.

-¿Qué es eso?- Asia miró los libros con confusión mientras Ayane sonreía más e Ise se ponía más azul….

-Esto mi querida rubia….

-¡No Ayane, no lo digas!

-¡Son los álbumes que contienen la infancia de Ise incluyendo sus días de entrenamiento!

Tras la dramática y algo exagerada revelación de la kunoichi todas….sin excepción se quedaron heladas….fotos de Ise de niño….Ise de niño….de niño…

-¡No los ve-AAAAH!- Ise hizo el intento de ir hacia esos objetos del mal pero una fuerza lo empujo hacia el otro extremo de la sala haciéndolo chocar contra el muro mientras este veía con horror como las chicas miraban las benditas fotos.- ¡Noooooo!

-¡Qué lindo!- Aki y Kaori miraban, con estrellas en los ojos, una foto donde Ise aparecía con sus padres en el kindergarden…para colmo usaba ese estúpido uniforme….

-Ara ara, desnudo en la playa.

-El pasado vergonzoso de senpai.

-Nya…Ise parecía tener un gusto de estar desnudo de niño.

Akeno, Koneko y Kuroka miraban una de las fotos más humillantes mientras se reían…Ise solo deseo que la tierra se lo trague….un segundo ¿Koneko se rió?

[Sabía que guardar esos libros no era una buena idea…pero los conservaste porque tienen las pocas fotos con tus padres]- el dragón sabía el porque Ise no se deshizo de esas fotos a pesar de ser humillantes…

-Ise-sama….¿en serio le hizo eso a su vecino?

-Jajajaja Ise-sama era un payaso.

-Vaya, Ise era un amante de las bromas jeje

Fay, Ravel y Xenovia reían ante la ocurrencia de Ise en esa foto donde se veía al pequeño huir de la zona del crimen, la casa de un vecino, con un balde de pintura amarillo.

-En mi defensa el vecino era un viejo gruñon, se burlo de mi porque veía Dragon Ball Z….lo volví Super Saiyajin para que no se burle más.- el castaño se cruzo de brazos haciendo un berrinche…nadie se burla de Dragon Ball Z….NADIE.

-Ise de niño, Ise de niño, Ise de niño, Ise de niño….- Rias parecía en un trance mientras veía las fotos, el mencionado sintió escalofríos al imaginar lo que pasaría si ella tuviera la oportunidad de ver a su yo joven…

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo pechos de vaca, Ise como niño es lo mejor.

-Entiendo como se sienten Rias Onee-sama, Raynare-san.

Por un acto milagroso….Ray y Rias estaban de acuerdo en algo…..Ise miró la ventana para ver si iba a llover, esto era un evento astronómico….otra sorpresa fue ver a Asia emocionada por las fotos….tal vez la rubia era una pervertida en el fondo de esa inocencia.

[Shotacones…]- las voces de sus senpais masculinos fue oída en la menta del joven, estos sentían escalofríos al ver a esas 3 con una expresión algo…perturbadora.

[¡Jah! ¡Quien necesita fotos cuando tenemos los recuerdos para verlos estilo película! ¿¡Verdad chicas!?]

[¡SIIIII!]- las Sekiryuutei mujeres gritaron con energía y alegría como respuesta a la pregunta de Elsha….

Ise, Ddraig y los previos Sekiryuutei masculinos tuvieron una enorme gota de sudor recorrer sus cuellos….las mujeres son extrañas….¿por qué tendrán esa fascinación por los infantes? ¿Instinto maternal….?

-Jajaja, sabía que sería divertido verte de esa manera Ise.

-Traidora…ya verás, me vengaré…- el castaño miraba con rabia a la pelivioleta que solo sonreía retadoramente.

-Ne Ise…- Xenovia se acercó al joven con una foto en específico.- ¿Reconoces a esta persona?

La foto en cuestión mostraba a un Ise de niño jugando con una consola portátil, a su lado un niño castaño con el mismo aparato y atrás de ellos una espada…era de las últimas que sus padres le tomaron antes de ese día…

-Si…soy yo y mi amiga de la infancia…Irina Shidou.- Ise miró nostálgico la foto. Xenovia lo miró sorprendida y él solo sonrió.- Si Xenovia, conozco a Irina y sé que es una exorcista…

-Así que eras tú….ella siempre me contó sobre ese chico de su infancia y que lo mucho que le dolió mucho saber lo que le paso a él y su familia.

-En lo legal me mandaron a un orfanato y a la edad de 12 huí de ahí….obviamente es mentira jajaja…en verdad me hubiera gustado decirle que estaba bien….

-Hmph, tal vez ella te conozca de antes pero yo he pasado más tiempo contigo.- Raynare no dudo en mostrar sus celos con respecto a que una chica conozca a Ise por más tiempo.

-Bueno…lo irónico de todo es que creí que ella era un niño.- la cara de todos mostró sorpresa pero Xenovia rió.

-Jajaja es verdad….en esta foto ella parece un niño y recuerdo que cuando llegó a la Iglesia no era nada femenina.- el castaño también empezó a reír con Xenovia

Con la peliazul Ise pudo encontrar una amiga que tenía su gusto por las espadas y también le encontraba gracioso que no tenga el conocimiento social general…a veces era gracioso…otras era tedioso.

-La espada atrás de nosotros era una espada sagrada, una del del montón pero una a fin de cuentas. Según sé el padre de Irina es del alto mando en la sección protestante o algo así…viejo, ya me quiero imaginar lo que dirá cuando me vea.

-De seguro golpeara a senpai por no decirle que estaba bien…

-Además…recordemos que Ise-san mostró su batalla contra Raiser…ella lo habrá visto, incluso dijo su nombre Ise-san….

Ise razonó las palabras de ambas….al captar la veracidad de todo se deprimió…recordaba lo violenta que era Irina y sus golpes….al mismo tiempo Aki y Kaori, que sabían que Irina era una niña, sabían que la castaña tenía un flechazo por el muchacho…ella siempre decía que nunca le decía a Ise que era niña porque al creer este que era niño le daba la excusa perfecta para estar a su lado más tiempo….se imaginaban que si ella reaparece ante él….estarán en desventaja….una enorme desventaja.

[Deberías decirles que siempre supiste que era niña y que te gustaba compañero….tu primer amor]

 _¡Silencio, no te metas en lo que no te llaman!_ \- Ise calló a Ddraig, el dragón reía ante la vergüenza del joven…

-¿Ise….él quién es?- Rias le mostro a Ise una foto donde él tenía 13 años…a su lado se veía a un hombre con cabello gris, ojos rojos, llevaba una casaca roja y pantalones negros con una tachi en su cintura.

-Mi maestro….al menos el que dejo más impacto en mi….el actual Maestro del Estilo de la Espada de las 8 Hojas…Rean Schawzer.

Todas sin excepción miraron la fotografía….el hombre en cuestión no aparentaba más de 30 años…las chicas del grupo de Ise conocían el nombre del maestro del castaño pero nunca lo habían visto en persona y tampoco en foto….hasta ahora. Xenovia y Asia se impresionaron, habían oído sobre Rean en la Iglesia….era catalogado como un traidor ya que no cumplió una orden de matar a un demonio pero no se negaba su enorme habilidad para el combate…según se dice hasta la fecha no hay quien se le compare en el uso de la espada, ni siquiera alguien de los altos mandos.

-Así que él es tu maestro…su nombre es bien conocido en el mundo sobrenatural, incluso los de la facción Youkai respetan sus habilidades.- Ayane había oído el nombre de Rean en algunos de sus trabajos.

-¿Por qué tiene el cabello de ese color?- Ravel estaba intrigada por el color de pelo del hombre.

-No lo sé…él jamás hablaba mucho de su pasado…casi parecía que le dolía solo recordar un poco de este. Las veces que hablamos sobre este eran muy pocas a pesar de que pase con él 2 años.

-¿Y cómo lo conociste Ise?- la pregunta de la pelirroja sorprendió un poco al castaño pero decidió responder.

-Pues…la verdad…Baraquiel fue quien me lo presento.- Ise notó como Akeno se tensiono al oír el nombre del caído.- Él me dijo que mi estilo de combate se inclinaba más a lo físico que a la magia y como todos en Grigori eran más del campo mágico…

[Baraquiel presento a Rean a mi compañero, debo de decir que ambos se llevaron muy bien desde el inicio y eso aumento con el tiempo que entrenaron juntos]- Ddraig tomó la palabra y el hecho de que él hablara nuevamente para ser oído si fue una sorpresa, según se decía el Welsh Dragon no era de hablar con nadie excepto su poseedor, al menos eso es lo que se dice en los reportes.- [Rean es un hombre lleno de misterios, aunque admito que su fuerza es algo que no ves a diario]

-¿Qué tan fuerte es nya?

-Lo pondré simple…ni con todas mis fuerzas podría vencerlo…- la respuesta de Ise sorprendió a todos…ellos sabían de la fuerza del castaño y que este admitiera que ni con todo su poder podría ganarle a su maestro…era increíble.- Mi maestro podría luchar mano a mano con un Dios si el caso se diera…

-Increíble…y yo creí que las habilidades de mi hermano con la espada eran fuera de serie…pero tras ver a Ise-sama hace casi 5 años me replantee eso y ahora…- Fay estaba atónita…lo que uno aprende con el día a día.

-Jajaja…- Ise solo pudo reír ante las palabras de la rubia.

Al final todos decidieron comer algo, Fay, Rias y Asia se hicieron cargo de la cena, que sobra decir salió deliciosa…después de ello Ise se fue a su habitación dejando a las chicas charlar en la sala ya que iban a hacer esas tan famosas pijamadas ya que Sona les aviso que mañana se iban temprano al aeropuerto con rumbo a Australia. Ise ya en su cuarto prendió el Tv y miró algo de noticias…nada alarmante…también según Rias, las cosas en el inframundo son un caos…no sólo por lo de Raiser sino también por lo del consejo de ancianos…al parecer todo indica que serán declarados culpables por confabulación contra el Maou Lucifer…

[Esos demonios…más que codicia fueron impulsados por el miedo…su raza estuvo al borde de la extinción en la última guerra, según ellos hacían lo mejor para su raza…claro que si lo medimos en términos de moralidad ellos estaban mal]

-Y el padre de Rias actuó por ese mismo impulso…sin lugar a dudas la vida no es blanca y negra solamente.- Ise prendió el PS4 mientras oía a las chicas reír abajo.- ¿De qué hablaran?

[Cosas de chicas Ise…como hombre no lo entenderías]- Ellen le habló a su kouhai con un tono burlesco ante la molestia del joven.

-Jaja…- Ise iba a poner un juego en la consola cuando alguien tocó la puerta.- Pase.

La puerta se abrió dando paso a una joven con un peinado estilo cola de caballo. Akeno tenía en sus manos una fuente con bocadillos y un refresco.

-Supuse que tendrías más hambre Ise-kun.- la joven se acercó al castaño quien solo sonrió ante el amable gesto de la chica. Poniendo la fuente en la pequeña mesa en el lugar Akeno miró la pantalla del TV.- Ara ¿Un videojuego?

-Si…a parte del entrenamiento esto me ayuda a calmarme…

-Entiendo, Rias también juega estas cosas pero no es muy buena.- Akeno rió ligeramente al recordar como su amiga trataba sin éxito pasar la primera fase de un juego de plataformas.

-Todo es cuestión de práctica…Akeno-san…lo que dije abajo sobre…

-Ise-kun…no…por favor…no quiero hablar de él.- la joven se mostró no furiosa sino deprimida.- a pesar de todos estos años…no he sido capaz de afrontar las cosas.- Akeno miró a Ise quien solo la observaba.

-No debes de estar triste…sé lo que pasaste…él no decía mucho….pero el dolor en su mirada era más que obvio…

-¿Cómo puede sentir dolor? ¡Es su culpa que mamá…!- Akeno miró con ira a Ise, una ira no dirigida a él…sino una hacia lo que ella creía era la fuente de su dolor.

-¿En serio crees eso? ¿Crees que en verdad él las puso en peligro a propósito? ¿Qué el amor hacia ti y tu madre fue mentira?

-Yo…- la semicaido se quedó sin palabras…ella siempre supo que su padre no tenía culpa de nada…si buscaba un responsable tal vez fuera la familia de su madre pero no…eligió a su padre porque fue lo que su adolorida alma eligió por mero impulso…

-Akeno-san…- Ise obligó a la chica verlo a los ojos, al hacerlo ella notó algo extraño. El verde emanaba luz…una que parecía guiar mientras el amarillo tenía un brillo algo oscuro…como si representará un dolor horrible…no pudo evitar pensar que esos ojos lo hacían ver más atractivo.- Sé lo que es perder un padre…tal vez algún día te cuente a ti y a todos la verdad pero te aseguro una cosa…no sufras…no odies…ya que hacerlo solo te dará más dolor del que ya tienes…lo veo en tu mirada, no odias a Baraquiel, lo que odias es que el mundo te quito el tiempo con tu familia y lo sé porque yo también pase por ese dolor….la muerte de tu madre no fue tu culpa ni la de él…

Akeno no dijo nada…solo puso su rostro sobre el hombro derecho del joven…tras unos segundos se pudieron empezar a oír sollozos…Ise solo acarició la espalda de la joven, ella aún necesitaba tiempo…tiempo para asimilar la verdad y poder finalmente dejar las culpas para empezar de nuevo. Tal vez aún no esta lista para aceptar sus poderes como caído pero esas lágrimas le indicaban a Ise que tal vez dentro de poco…eso cambie.

* * *

En medio de la jungla, una fogata era lo único que ilumina la oscuridad de la noche….en frente de esta había un hombre…Rean Schawzer veía el fuego con nostalgia…había visto hace unos días lo que su alumno había logrado. Salvar a esa chica Gremory y desenmascarar a esos demonios era digno de su alumno. Aún recordaba como el chico era de pensamientos simple y algo tonto…aún lo es pero ya no tanto…le recordaba demasiado a él a su edad.

-Penemue…¿Qué pasa?- atrás de él apareció la mujer Caído más bella, cuya belleza se dice se compara con la de Gabriel, la mujer más bella del cielo.

-Rean…debes saber por lo que vine.

-Tch…dile a Azazel que sus sospechas eran erróneas, de nuevo.- Rean miró al frente, ahí había unas ruinas de un templo antiguo.- Este lugar no tiene nada que ver con ese ser…

-Realmente deseas hallar pistas sobre eso.- Penemue se sentó al lado de él.

-Debo de hacerlo antes que ellos…tal vez ya no estén afiliados al Vaticano pero te recuerdo que una de ese grupo es líder de la empresa tecnológica más grande del mundo.

-Lo sé…al parecer ellos aún te buscan…tienen esperanza de que tú regreses a ellos.

-Eso no pasará…no mientras sus ideas choquen con las mías.- Rean tomó un poco de agua.- Según oí Ise y su grupo irán hacia Mu.- La caído asintió.- Ya veo…será un buen entrenamiento para él, con su nivel actual no hay una gran abundancia de rivales para él.

-¿Sabes lo que dices? Sabes los rumores de lo que se guarda sellado en Mu…tal vez muera…- Penemue sacó su lado maternal por el muchacho.- Y no me digas que no te interesa Rean, tanto como yo lo veo como un hijo tu lo haces igual.

-Y es porque lo veo como uno que sé que superará este reto y muchos más Penemue…no te preocupes.- Rean miró el cielo y sonrió.- En vez de preocuparte por esta situación….deberías decirle a Azazel lo que sientes…el idiota ese no lo sabrá hasta que se lo digas.

-¡Cállate!- el hombre rió ante la cara de vergüenza de la mujer…estos momentos con los amigos y seres queridos eran los que él atesoraba más….

 _Sea lo que enfrentes en Mu…lo superaras…hijo._

Esa noche fue tranquila…ya que mañana sería el inicio de una nueva aventura…una que el mundo nunca olvidaría.

* * *

 **Antes que nada...rayos, no tengo idea de que decir...creo no diré mucho solo que la aparición de Rean en el fic es crucial para la historia pero no para el arco actual. Veamos como se desarrollan las cosas para lo que viene.**

 **Hasta otro cap, nos vemos.**


	11. Recuerdos de Stonehenge

**Nuevo día...nuevo cap, en verdad es una semana algo ocupada pero escribir esto sumado a Persona 5, gran juego, soy capaz de relajarme...juego recomendado para todos...valio esperar 5 años...en fin...hora de los saludos.**

 **godz 1987: Gracias amigo, el cap anterior me parecio buen lugar para eso, lo de nueva zelanda...no lo sabía, gracias por la información, siempre se aprende algo nuevo.**

 **dragon183461: bueno subo un cap cada semana y en caso de que no pueda les avisare, para que no se pierdan...Rias y Ray llevandose bien= apocalipsis, lo de Akeno...solo he puesto bases para lo que vendrá...sabemos que la chica espero hasta el vol 5 para desloquear su poder pero en este fic tal vez pase antes...quizas...**

 **arinasuiton5: OK**

 **riohey sawada dragneel: Gracias como siempre.**

 **GohanSuperSaiyajinNivel2: Pues en resumida si...DxD es muy amplio y hay mucho material que explotar. Lo de Rean, en su serie original es un personaje que representa lo que un héroe de anime es...su personalidad aca cambiara un poco ya que aqui es mayor a lo que se representa en el juego.**

 **alexzero: la inocencia a veces puede ser una maldicion...**

 **JosDXDARK: Gracias, el drama a veces es mi punto flaco pero se trata de mejorar...**

 **bluzangetsu: paciencia...lo habra...**

 **Tenzalucard123: ya veras el porque es mejor una mision en conjunto que en solitario.**

* * *

 **Sekiryuutei Supremo**

 **Arco 2: Continente de Mu, Dios y Tecnología Perdida**

 **Capítulo 11: Recuerdos de un encuentro y una lucha en Stonehenge**

-Ahora recuerdo porque odio volar…

Ise estaba en un asiento de primera clase. A su lado Sona leía un libro mientras los demás dormían o escuchaban música.

Eran recién las 6 de la mañana, todos habían salido temprano de la casa de Ise para tomar un vuelo hacia Australia. La salida del avión era a las 5:45…Ise maldijo que la chica halla decidido salir tan temprano pero no podía quejarse ya que fue ella la que hizo los arreglos y reservaciones. Sona había traído consigo a Saji y a Yuna, normalmente uno pensaría que traería a Tsubaki como apoyo pero en sus propias palabras necesitaba que la chica mantuviera el orden en la escuela en su ausencia. Sona estaba pensando en lo que Ise les comentó, Mu era una teoría más que una leyenda…una que algunos científicos usaron para explicar el porque la similitud de algunas cosas entre culturas de distintos continentes pero…no podía negar que esa simple teoría trajo varios relatos e investigaciones.

-Esto de Mu…¿Qué tanto sabes?- Sona le preguntó al castaño, que dicho de paso, se estaba muriendo del aburrimiento…eran 2 horas de vuelo…mierda….y ni siquiera habían despegado.

-No más de lo que hay en la red o lo que la gente sabe por lo general.- Ise se acomodó en el asiento mientras oía las estúpidas reglas para el vuelo.

-Entiendo…por cierto, te quiero dar las gracias.

-¿Eh, por qué?- Sona cerró los ojos para encontrar las palabras correctas a usar.

-Por ayudar a Rias con el tema de su compromiso. Tal vez no lo demuestre mucho pero ella en verdad es muy infantil tras esa máscara de chica refinada.- Ise sonrió, era verdad.- Por eso…el tema del matrimonio con Raiser la estaba matando…no soportaba la idea de casarse con alguien como él, yo en verdad quería ayudarla pero mi posición me impedía hacerlo.

-Ser la hermana de un Maou debe ser difícil.

-Lo es…mucho, esperan mucho de ti…mi hermana nunca me ha pedido nada como no avergonzarla…según ella yo soy su orgullo.- ambos rieron un poco ante la revelación.- Pero aún asi…temo no estar a la altura de los retos que me esperan…soy buena en el uso de la magia de mi familia pero…a partir de ahí no doy más, solo soy bueno dando estrategias…pero en el combate no tengo confianza.

-Je…pues te digo que yo pensé una vez como tú.- la demonio vio al joven con extrañeza mientras el avión se empezaba a mover para despegar.- Soy pésimo usando magia.

-No mientas…ese ataque que usaste contra Raiser no me muestra eso.

-La Gaea Force me tomó casi 5 años de entrenamiento para poder perfeccionarla. Sin contar que al inicio la energía me explotaba en la cara…

Sona miraba incrédula al castaño, ella junto con todos los que vieron su batalla con Raiser notaron el enorme control que Ise tenía para poder manipular y controlar esa masa de energía, algo que no es fácil de hacer. El despegue del avión estremeció un poco a ambos mientras los otros jóvenes seguían durmiendo o haciendo algo más, Sona pensó que era una oportunidad perfecta para conocer más de él…no era que le interese el chico…

-Explicate.- Ise se rasco la nuca ante la insistencia de la chica, no era que no quisiera pero le tomaría su tiempo contar como se le ocurrió la idea del Gaea Force y que estaba ligada a su encuentro con Fay…

-¿Segura? Me tomará todo el viaje en avión contarte la historia.- Sona asintió decidida y el castaño suspiró…- De acuerdo…Stonehenge…ahí comienza todo…como sabes ese lugar esta lleno de misterios para la humanidad, astronomía, religión…muchas cosas se relacionan con ese lugar y créelo o no…por esas zonas habitaba un monstruo…uno que atemorizaba a todos, fue en mi pequeña visitaba a ese lugar que conocí a Fay y se me ocurrió la idea del Gaea Force.

 **POV Ise**

Era un día como cualquiera, había comenzado el entrenamiento con mi maestro Rean una semana atrás, él tuvo la idea de ir a Inglaterra debido a que quiso enseñarme la veracidad tras la leyenda del Rey Arturo, el primer usuario conocido de una Excalibur.

Ahora nos encontramos en medio de la nada…mi maestro dijo que sería bueno dar una caminata hacia nuestro destino….¡Eso me lo dijo hace 4 horas!

-Que cansancio…- me queje…¿Qué más podía hacer?

-No desesperes Ise, pronto llegaremos. Además debes de aumentar tu resistencia si deseas usar el Balance Breaker por más de 30 minutos.

-Tch…la razón de que obtuve la armadura es porque ese estúpido Cerberus estaba hambriento porque el estúpido de Azazel se olvido de alimentarlo porque el estúpido anciano estuvo bebiendo porque sigue soltero tras siglos de edad porque es muy estúpido para no notar que Penemue-sensei está interesada en él porque está muy ocupado en sus estúpidas investigaciones sobre Sacred Gears…¿Ya dije que era estúpido?

-Ise…usaste esa palabra 4 veces en menos de 30 segundos.- Rean me veía con gracia pero yo no sonreí. Era irónico que la depresión de Azazel halla llevado a ese animalejo tratar de comerme…¿¡Qué cruel broma del mundo es está!?

[Una muy divertida]- Cállate Ddraig…

-Je, bueno hay que entender que Azazel es….algo extraño.

-Idiota, no te contengas maestro.- Ambos reímos a costa de Azazel, estoy seguro que ahora debe de estar en su laboratorio encerrado como un hongo.

Tal vez la caminata era tediosa pero no podía negar que la vista era asombrosa. Debido a su lejanía con la ciudad, Amesbury es un gran destino para pasar días de paz. Inglaterra es un país muy interesante, no lo digo en el sentido de que porque es una potencia en el mundo humano…lo digo porque según la leyenda más famosa de aquí el reino se unió gracias a una espada que es considerada solo un mito.

-¿Por qué vamos a Stonehenge maestro?- yo seguía caminando al lado de Rean sosteniendo mi pequeña mochila.

-Verás Ise…esta zona siempre ha sido hogar de varias leyendas y mitos, incluso los más grandes magos de la historia tienen conexión a este lugar…pero actualmente hay un rumor que ha llamado mi atención.

-¿Un rumor?- miré a mi maestro con extrañeza.

-Si…cerca de un poblado cerca a Stonehenge hay una cueva pequeña, se dice que una vez al mes se oyen sonidos…como los de un animal.- Ok….eso si me pone los pelos de punta…- Lo raro es que ocurre en la misma noche donde el sol alumbra la misma piedra del monumento, no es coincidencia.

-*Gulp* Entonces…lo investigaremos…

-Así es, me parece un buen entrenamiento para ti y de paso resolveremos un misterio.- Suena que él es el más emocionado…

[Así parece pero no hay que negar que esto parece interesante compañero]- con tal que no sea un fantasma…

Seguimos nuestro recorrido por quizás unos 20 minutos hasta que al fin vi civilización…bueno, intento de civilización. Era un pueblo muy pequeño y casi no veía a nadie.

-Parece un pueblo fantasma…

-Vamos a la posada, ahí siempre encuentras información útil.- Rean camino sin detenerse mientras yo solo seguí sus pasos.

En mi camino veía posters sobre servicios de turismo pero estos ya eran algo viejos…No pude evitar notar que la poca gente que veía era mayor…tal vez de unos 50 años para adelante…raro.

Al llegar a la posada, mi maestro y yo nos sentamos en una de las mesas libres, que eran todas a decir verdad. El que parecía ser el dueño se acercó a nosotros, era un señor de más de 60 años…muy canoso y de gran barba. Nos miró con desconfianza, eso nos demostraba que no estaban acostumbrados a los forasteros.

-¿Qué quieren?- Wow…que rudo, ya sé que escribir en el libro de reclamaciones.

-Buenas tardes, mi alumno y yo pasamos por acá en busca de información.- Rean se mostraba tranquilo…no me sorprende.

-¿Información? Bah, en este pueblo hay nada interesante. ¿Van a comer algo o no?- se nota que está escondiendo algo.

-Yo solo una cerveza…- típico de Rean…

-Yo una soda de cualquier sabor.- Muero de sed…el señor sólo se fue tras tomar nuestras órdenes.- Esconde algo…se nota en su mirada.

-Bien notado Ise…es obvio que sabe los sucesos que hay en este lugar pero está demasiado asustado para decir algo…o es algo más.

-¿Cuál es el plan maestro?- pregunte con emoción. Admito que esto cada vez se pone más interesante.

-Simple…tú ve a investigar esa cueva, según los rumores es tan pequeña que es imposible para un adulto entrar.- ¿Qué? ¡Me está dejando a mí el trabajo sucio!

-¡No se vale, yo soy el que se va a ensuciar!- Rean sonrió con burla…rayos…

-Bueno, el maestro aquí soy yo. Además yo investigare las ruinas cerca del poblado. Algo me dice que hay más de lo que suponemos.- Suspire rendido…a fin de cuentas no estoy en contra del todo.

El señor ese volvió con nuestras bebidas. Al fin, moría de sed…tome la soda tranquilamente mientras Rean miraba el exterior por la ventana y bebía de su enorme vaso. ¿En qué estará pensando?

[La pregunta correcta es: ¿Qué estará recordando? Esa mirada nostálgica no es normal]- Estoy de acuerdo contigo Ddraig…pero ahora no es momento de pensar en eso. Tengo una cueva que investigar.

* * *

-Bien…se nota el porque un adulto promedio no entra por aquí.- Analizando el tamaño del mencionado orificio, llegue a la conclusión de que los rumores si tenían fundamentos. Tras separarme de mi maestro, él fue hacia las ruinas que mencionó y yo hice lo mismo por mi lado con esta cueva.

[Ahora…¿Entraras? No es por ser mensajero de mal augurio pero el interior de ese lugar emana mucha energía negativa]

-Lo sé pero eso es lo que me extraña ¿De dónde emerge esta negatividad?- miré una vez más el interior de la cueva antes de empezar a entrar.

[Estate alerta compañero…recuerda que el Balance Breaker por ahora es solo de último recurso]

-Ya sé…- Tomando valor, empecé a adentrarme en la dicha cueva.

El camino de bajada era empinado, se notaba que este lugar no ha sido tocado por manos humanas debido a su estado. Se podía ver que todo era natural, al final el piso se nivelo y pude notar que el lugar era oscuro en su totalidad….que estupidez estoy diciendo….es lo más obvio.

[Es verdad…dejando a un lado tu idiotez innata]- ¡Hey!- [la energía negativa es fuerte aquí compañero, procede con precaución]

Lo se Ddraig, esperando un poco a que mi vista se acostumbre a la intensa oscuridad y agradeciendo a mis sentidos mejorados por mi lado de dragón…empecé a adentrarme en la cueva. Era extraño, la cueva en sí no era algo fuera de lo normal…era grande, sí. Pero era como cualquiera que se crea a base de la naturaleza…

[Te recuerdo compañero que en Grecia hay una cueva que parece la entrada al inframundo…aunque actualmente se considera solo una base para ver de donde se originó la leyenda del Hades, en su tiempo si fue usada por ese ser para atraer el alma de los muertos]

-Ugh…entonces ¿Crees que esta cueva tenga algo de maligno aquí?

[La energía en este lugar me muestra que así es…maldición, los escalofríos no se van…sea lo que sea que lo origine no es algo reciente, debe tener años aquí]

-Con tal que no me aparezca un fantasma o un zombie soy feliz…

[Eso es ridículo…]- Bueno lamento ser ridículo…¿Hmm?

Más delante de mí pude ver lo que sería una pequeña luz…¿La salida? No…la luz no es uniforme…¿Fuego? Aumente mi ritmo de avance un poco para acercarme al origen de la luz. Mientras más cerca estaba me pude fijar que el origen de la luz en efecto era fuego, uno que estaba en una antorcha y esa antorcha era sostenida por alguien…la figura en sí era de mi tamaño, quizás algo más baja, llevaba una túnica y una capucha que cubría su cabeza y cara…me acerqué lentamente a la misteriosa figura que parecía ocupada viendo unas rocas…

-Oye….

-¡KYYYYAAA!

-¡AAAAAHHH!

¡Maldición, qué fuerte grita! Mis tímpanos…un segundo….el grito fue femenino, al menos que mis súper desarrollados oídos me engañen…Nótese el sarcasmo.

-¡No, atrás! ¡No me lastimes!- la chica se notaba asustada y agitaba la antorcha a diestra y siniestra ¡Cuidado!

-¡Hey, tranquila!- le grite para que se calmara y parece que oír mi voz la calmo…ya que dejo de agitar como loca la dichosa antorcha.- Mira…no te haré daño ¿Ok?

-O-ok…, bajo la antorcha, que era su única arma por lo que veo, y se quitó la capucha que cubría su cara…era en efecto una chica…

[Gran deducción Sherlock…]- ¡Cállate!

Como decía…una chica de mi edad más o menos…rubia…de ojos azules…ok, es oficial. Esta chica es preciosa. Ella me miraba con algo de miedo y acercó la antorcha a mi rostro para verme…cuando lo hizo pude notar un sonrojo…será por el fuego….

[Tarado…]- Ddraig…en serio…¿Tanto disfrutas ir en contra de mis pensamientos?- [Estoy encerrado dentro de ti…tengo que divertirme con algo]- payaso…

-Ehm…disculpa.- Ella me miró con extrañeza, rayos debo de haberme quedado ido unos segundos.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

¿En serio? Esa es la pregunta más cliché del mundo…¿No pudo ir con un hola? En fin…

-La pregunta es…¿Qué haces tú aquí? No es muy normal ver a una linda chica merodear dentro de una cueva y sola.

-Pues…yo…- se notaba nerviosa, alumbró las rocas que estaba viendo y pude ver símbolos extraños.- Analizaba estas runas…son muy raras y además buscaba pistas sobre algo…

-¿Algo?- ella asintió, bien esto es raro…- ¿Qué clase de pist..? Un segundo…

Tome la antorcha de su mano y la dirigí a un lado totalmente oscuro de la cueva y me di con una grata sorpresa…un esqueleto…la chica ahogó un grito mientras yo hice una mueca de asco…no sólo por el esqueleto sino por el horrible hedor del lugar…¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? Debo de entrenar más mis sentidos…miré el suelo y noté que si bien eran pocos, habían huesos humanos…

[Son de años de descomposición…llevan muertos siglos]- ya lo noté Watson Ddraig…

-Hey…vamos más adelante…no creo que quieras hablar con un montón de huesos a nuestros pies.

-S-sí…

Empecé a caminar hacia adelante mientras ella me seguía muy de cerca…pude notar que estaba algo afectada por lo que vio…tal vez es la primera vez que ve un muerto…

-Y bien…¿Qué pistas buscabas en esa piedra con runas extrañas?

-Yo….pues…¿Crees en la magia?- claro que creo en magia, como creo en los Ángeles, Demonios y Dragones…tengo uno en el brazo izquierdo que le gusta joderme cada vez que puede.

[¡Hey!]- dejando la queja a un lado…pues sí, creo mucho en la magia.

-Sí…conozco gente que la usa.- excluyendome claro está.

-Pues…esas runas las vi en un libro hace años en uno de los libros de magia de mi familia. Esas runas fueron hechas para absorber los lamentos y sentimientos negativos de la gente que muere….y por los huesos que vimos…

-Supones que esa gente fue sacrificada por un motivo…

-Sí…estuve investigando la zona y estas runas yacen en todo Stonehenge…al final todo me trajo a esta cueva…- chica lista…

-Eso quiere decir que sea lo que sea el objetivo de esas runas, el producto estará aquí.

-Sí…según las runas, tras un tiempo se crearía un monstruo.- grandioso…- Vine aquí ya que mi hermano ha estado buscando enemigos fuertes para derrotar ya que no encuentra a alguien "digno" de sus habilidades y lo trato de encontrar.

-Suena ha que es un presumido.-la chica me miró feo pero no refuto…parece que acerté.- Por cierto…no sé tu nombre.

-Le Fay, Le Fay Pendragon.- Oh, Pendragon….¿Pendragon? Un minuto…

-¿No es ese el apellido del Rey Arturo?

-Sí, yo soy descendiente del Rey Arturo.- ¿Ah?- y también la maga Morgana fue mi ancestro.- ¿¡Cómo!?- el nombre de mi hermano es Arthur Pendragon.- ¡Un segundo!

-¿¡Es broma, descienden de las dos figuras más legendarias de toda Inglaterra!? ¿¡Qué historia barata es está, ahora solo falta que tú uses magia y tu hermano use una espada sagrada!?

-En realidad sí, yo uso magia y mi hermano es un espadachin que usa la espada Calibur.- Es oficial…¡El mundo se burla de mí!

[Calma compañero, recuerda lo que te dije. El poder atrae poder, al despertar el Balance Breaker, aunque este sea incompleto, te volviste un conjunto de energía y poder puro. No me extrañaría que te encuentres con seres mitológicos de mayor nivel]- y yo espero que no me quieran muerto…

-Bien…tras mi colapso mental…¿Por qué buscas a tu hermano?...no me digas que huyo de casa….- la mirada cabizbaja de Fay me dio la respuesta.

-Él…él siempre fue diferente, nunca seguía las órdenes de nuestro padre y él deseaba buscar su propio camino…los de la familia Pendragon somos muy…conservadores en cuanto a nuestra interacción con el mundo sobrenatural, en la familia los demonios y Ángeles caídos son enemigos...sí o sí.

-Pero...

-Mi hermano y yo pensamos diferente…él cree que interactuar con seres sobrenaturales nos dará mas poder mientras que yo creo que podríamos aprender de ellos…Morgana hizo pactos con demonios y aprendió mucho de ellos.

-Aunque eso la catalogó como una bruja malvada para muchos…no te preocupes yo no soy de esos que juzgan sin conocer y estoy de acuerdo en tu forma de pensar.

-¿De verdad?- asentí a su pregunta mientras parecíamos llegar a lo que parecía ser una sala circular…ok, esto si fue hecho por el hombre. Vi el suelo y pude ver que había un enorme círculo mágico grabado en el suelo.

-¡Esto es…!- Vi como Fay sacaba de su bolso, ni me había dado cuenta que tenía uno hasta ahora, y empezó a buscar una página.- ¡Aquí está! **Tier Oder…** Bestia oscura…¡Oh Dios mío!- muy bien…la reacción actual no me está gustando….

-¿Qué pasa, que hace ese círculo?

-¡Es un hechizo de magia maligna, el círculo se encarga de acumular los pensamientos negativos y lamentos de las personas que murieron cerca de las runas que lo conforman! ¡El efecto es mayor si la persona fue sacrificada en un ritual!- Ok…eso es malo…- ¡Tras acumular la energía por años nacerá un monstruo lleno de oscuridad deseoso de destrucción!- Ok, tachen lo anterior…esto es muy malo…- ¡Y según he visto en las runas…la bestia nacerá pronto!- Mierda…no sé que más decir…no tengo palabra para catalogar esto, mi vocabulario es limitado.

-¿Cómo lo detenemos?- Fay me miró confundida pero empezó a ojear el libro.

-Eh…pues…aquí dice que si cortamos a la mitad el círculo principal podremos forzar la creación de la bestia y no estará a su máximo poder cuando nazca…pero hacerlo sería peligroso de todas formas, tal vez nazca incompleto pero su poder aún así sería equivalente al de un demonio de clase alta de nivel bajo.- Rayos…en mi nivel actual apenas le puedo hacer frente a uno de clase media aún con el Balance Breaker.

[Es eso o dejar que ese ser nazca con todo su poder, que estimo será de clase suprema…tenemos más chances con la otra opción]- es verdad…bien, es todo o nada.

-Fay…voy a forzar la creación de esa cosa.- ella me vio con horror y sorpresa mientras me dirigía hacia el círculo.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Es un suicidio! No tenemos la fuerza para vencerlo si despierta ahora.

-Y la tendremos menos si nace con todo su poder.- Active un círculo mágico en mi mano derecha donde empezó a emerger Red Queen. La sostuve en mi mano para luego ponerme en posición.

 **[¡Arc Slash!]**

Agite la espada de manera horizontal para crear una cuchilla de aire que al recorrer su camino logró cortar a la mitad de manera perfecta dicho círculo ante el notorio asombro de Fay. No paso ni un segundo para que el círculo empezara a brillar y empezar a acumular la energía negativa que había en el ambiente dándole la forma de un animal enorme…tal vez esta no fue buena idea…

-¡Esto fue una mala idea! ¡No podemos enfrentarlo sin un plan!- Fay sacó lo que, supongo yo, es una varita mágica.- Tu espada no es sagrada así que el uso de energía divina esta descartada ya que yo aún carezco del nivel para usarla.

-Mejor arriesgarnos con este en vez de esperar a que nazca y salga a atacar a la población.- la figura ya estaba casi completa, parecía una especie de lobo negro pero tenia 2 bocas…que asco, sus ojos eran totalmente rojos y su aura totalmente oscura…me estoy empezando a arrepentir.

[No es momento de lamentaciones, luchar en esta cueva es perfecto. No tendrá tanta movilidad, eso sí…dile a esa maga que repotencie la tierra en la zona]

-Fay…usa tu magia para repotenciar la tierra…no deseo que la cueva se nos venga abajo…- ella asintió y empezó a crear varios círculos con su varita, estos fueron a distintas partes de la cueva y parecían cumplir su trabajo.- Fay…tú apoyame a distancia con tus mejores hechizos ofensivos…yo atacare a esa cosa cuerpo a cuerpo.

-¿Y como planeas hacerlo? Con tu espada lo entiendo pero estás desprotegido.- le sonreí con confianza mientras la bestia rugia lista para pelear.

-No me he presentado formalmente…soy Hyoudo Issei…

 **[BOOST]**

El destello rojo en mi mano izquierda la sorprendió así como el sonido que salió del guante.

-Y soy el actual Sekiryuutei.- me puse en guardia mientras ella salía de su asombro inicial para luego prepararse para pelear.

[Recuerda compañero…si deseas usar la armadura habrá un tiempo de espera de 1 minuto, en ese lapso no podrás usar el guante]- lo sé Ddraig…

 **[¡Arc Slash!]**

La cuchilla de aire voló hacia la bestia que recibió el impacto pero ni se inmutó ya que estaba como si nada. Tome impulso y corrí hacia él mientras esquivaba las ráfagas de energía que salía de sus bocas. Dando un salto hacia la pared corrí sobre ella para rodear a mi enemigo.

 **[BOOST]**

Sentí el incremento en mis fuerzas y salté hacia la bestia mientras que Fay.

 **Ice lanze**

Varias lanzas de hielo se crearon al lado de este y lo atacaron con fuerza al mismo tiempo que yo agitaba a Red Queen para darle un corte en la espalda. Lo que no espere fue que su cola me diera con fuerza…

-Gah…-sentí el dolor en mi espalda…la pared era dura…

 **[BOOST]**

Sentí otra repotenciación mientras Fay atacaba a distancia con orbes de fuego, si bien la bestia se quejaba no parecía herida de gravedad. Ya vera…puse a Red Queen al lado de mi cintura y fui contra esa cosa…

 **[¡Autumm Leaf Cutter!]**

Dio un corte rápido en la pata delantera de esa cosa, sonreí al ver como esta se quejaba pero me lleve una mala noticia al ver que se regeneraba…Fay esta vez creó un círculo mágico debajo de la bestia y de está emergieron varias columnas de tierra. Algunas logaron penetrar su cuerpo pero esta solo hizo fuerza para liberarse y acercarse a mi…dio un salto con su garra lista para atacar, salté a un lado esquivando el dicho ataque pero inmediatamente vi como su pata trasera iba hacia mi…¡Oh mierda!

-¡Ah!- sentí el impacto del ataque mientras caía al suelo de espaldas.- Ooh…

-¡Ise-san!- Fay gritó mi nombre mientras lanzaba varias cuchillas de fuego hacia nuestro oponente mientras yo trataba de levantarme…bien, ir sin la armadura fue pésima idea.

[Obviamente…esa cosa a penas se está esforzando. Hay que subir las revoluciones]- Estoy de acuerdo.

 **[COUNT START]**

La gema en mi guante brilló para luego dar paso a un contador que empezaba desde 60, cuando llegue a 0 la armadura se activará pero ahora estoy sin poder usar el Boosted Gear…tendré que arreglármelas con el poder acumulado que tengo.

Acumule algo de magia en mi mano y cree una pequeña esfera roja…detesto tener 0 talento para la magia…

 **[¡Dragon Shoot!]**

Dispare la esfera de energía hacia mi oponente que solo abrió la boca ¡Y se la comió! ¿¡Qué diablos!? Para empeorar todo, de la otra boca salió mi ataque combinado con su energía….¡Tragame tierra!

Salte a un lado para esquivar el ataque que al impactar con pared de la cueva dejo un enorme orificio…Fay volvió al ataque esta vez con…

 **¡Suzaku!**

En eso vi un enorme ave de fuego ir hacia la bestia…genial…la bestia solo rugio antes de saltar hacia el enorme ave de fuego y la mordió en lo que sería el cuello para que luego esta explotara y los rastros de fuego caigan en el suelo de la cueva…miré mi guante con desesperación…faltan 30 segundos…

-Rayos…- Alce mi mano nuevamente hacia la dirección de la bestia.

 **[Zionga]**

Un enorme relámpago cayó sobre esa cosa…para mi mala suerte no le hizo nada…rayos…debo practicar más mi magia….20 segundos…Vi como la bestia abría la boca principal y como de está salían diversos rayos de energía oscura. Salté esquivando unos cuantos pero al ver como Fay apenas los esquivaba y como trataba de protegerse con un hechizo de barrera opte por hacer una locura…una más a mi lista…

-¡Oye feo!- Lancé otro Dragon Shoot, uno muy pequeño pero que cometió su cometido…llamar su atención…10 segundos ¿¡No puede ir más rápido esta cosa!?

-¡Ise-san!- Fay gritó con horror como esa cosa fue hacia mí…vi su enorme garra ir contra mi persona.

Solo opté por alzar a Red Queen para bloquear dicho ataque pero el impacto que sentí fue horrible, es como si me aplastara…apreté los dientes con fuerza mientras hacia fuerza para no caer al suelo….5 segundos…

-¡Aléjate de él! **¡Hibashira!-** una columna de fuego apareció separándome de esa cosa…maldición, creo que mi fémur se fracturo…

En eso vi como esa cosa miró a Fay con rabia parecía nada contento con haber sido interrumpido…en eso fue hacia ella…¡No!

-¡Aléjate **de ella!-** esa sensación de nuevo…esa de poder absoluto…siento que desea devorarme…no…no lo permitiré.

 **[Welsh Dragon Over Booster]**

-¡Faaay!- use los propulsores en mi espalda para impulsarme a velocidad hacia ella….

Por un instante lo vi todo en cámara lenta…vi la imagen de mis padres esa noche…Fay está cerca de sufrir eso también…no…¡ **No fallare ahora!**

Aumente el ritmo de salida de energía de los propulsores y la velocidad se incrementó. Un segundo antes que la garra le diera a Fay fui capaz de sacarla de ahí pero…

-¡ISE-SAN!- el grito de Fay vino acompañado de un dolor horrible en mi espalda…

Al caer con ella al suelo lejos de esa cosa noté la sangre en el suelo…no necesito ser un genio para relacionar el dolor de mi espalda con la sangre en el suelo…

-*Cough* rayos…- sentí mi espalda arder…si no hubiera sido por la armadura estaría muerto….a pesar de que es un Balance Breaker incompleto debido a mi joven edad…cumple su trabajo…

[Los propulsores están muy dañados…repararlos te quitará mucho del tiempo de uso de la armadura]- déjalo así Ddraig…no creo que las use de nuevo ahora.

Di media vuelta y lance otro Dragon Shoot hacia esa cosa pero esta la recibió como si nada…Fay trataba de curar mi espalda…no es el momento…

-Preocúpate por mi luego….ataca…

-¡Pero…!

- **¡Hazlo!-** agh…esa sensación de nuevo…vi como ella asintió temblorosa y volvió a atacar con fuego.

Vi que la bestia soportaba los ataques pero…parecía incómoda con el calor…tal vez…me levanté y guarde a Red Queen. Corrí hacia esa cosa nuevamente mientras Fay seguía con su ataque. Tras esquivar un ataque de su garra…a penas…salté hacia la cara de esa cosa y le di una patada en la mandíbula que la desconcertó para luego volver a atacar con una patada estilo martillo a su cabeza. El animal soportó el golpe aunque se quejó del dolor, al pisar tierra note que en su cuerpo había como manchas rojas…justo en los lugares donde el fuego de Fay le dio…

[Quizás por haber nacido antes nació con una debilidad al fuego]- si es así…tenemos suerte.

 **[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]**

Mientras me repotenciaba hasta donde podía, corrí hacia Fay y tras cargarla, ante la sorpresa de ella, di un salto sobre esa cosa…¡Veamos qué te parece esto!

 **[TRANSFER]**

Tome aire, canalice magia en mi estómago y…

 **[¡Blazing Meteor!]**

De mi boca expulse una gran cantidad de fuego que empezó a envolver a esa cosa mientras gritaba de dolor…el fuego afortunadamente parecía concentrarse en esa cosa…pude pisar tierra. Puse a Fay en el suelo mientras me arrodillaba para tomar aire…

-¿Terminó?- se notaba temerosa…lástima que debo darle malas noticias…

-No…aún no…- me puse en guardia cuando vi a esa cosa emerger entre el mar de llamas…estaba quemado totalmente pero se notaba débil…

-No puede ser…- Fay retrocedió un poco mientras yo creaba otro Dragon Shoot…y lo lanzaba contra esa cosa que esta vez si sintió el impacto…pero no cae…rayos…

[Compañero…lanza otro Dragon Shoot]- ¿Ah? ¿Ahora qué planeas Ddraig? Oh bueno…

 **[¡Dragon Shoot!]**

El ataque volvió a impactar a ese monstruo y lo mismo sucedió…

[Tal como supuse…compañero, cada vez que atacas algo del fuego y del calor que hay se canaliza en el Dragon Shoot]- ¿En serio? Ni lo noté…pero ¿eso en que nos ayuda?- [A que podemos acabar esto de una vez…]- eso espero Ddraig…me estoy empezando a sentir mareado.

-¡Fay, crea una esfera de fuego ahora!

-¿Eh? ¡O-ok!- vi como ella creaba una esfera hecha de puro fuego…espero que tu idea funcione Ddraig…

Canalice otra vez magia en mi mano mientras esa cosa abría ambas bocas y se preparaba para disparar algo…es todo o nada…

 **[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]**

Agh…los huesos me duelen…he pasado mi límite…es ahora…. **¡O nunca!** La energía calorífica se mezcló con mi ataque y la esfera de fuego desapareció al ser absorbida por mi ataque.

La bestia rugió mientras de su boca salía dos rayos de energía negros que se juntaron para ser más grande y poderoso el ataque. Venía hacia a nosotros…Fay cerró los ojos mientras yo sonreía.

- **¡Tragate…**

 **[...esto!]**

 **[¡Gaea Shoot!]**

Lancé mi ataque y grande fue mi sorpresa al ver la enorme energía que desprendía. Al impactar con el ataque enemigo no tardó en superarlo. El ataque al final entró en la boca de la bestia y esta empezó a rugir mientras brillaba…de repente esta exploto y a causa de eso la cueva empezó a sucumbir…

-¡Debemos salir de aquí!- si…salir….solo dame un….minuto…- ¡Ise-san!

Sentí la sólida roca en mi cara…perdí mi armadura de seguro…los gritos de Fay se oían más lejanos…maldita pérdida de sangre…tengo…sueño….

* * *

-Hmm…¿Eh?...- estaba recostado y pude percatarme del sonido de la leña quemándose.

-Al fin despiertas.- al abrir los ojos vi a mi maestro, parecía algo cansado y pude ver sangre en su ropa.- es bueno ver que ganaste una difícil batalla pero también te ha demostrado que aún eres débil contra ciertos enemigos…

-Maestro…¿Qué…?

-Al final fue como lo supuse…todo el pueblo era una secta que llevaba siglos de existencia…los muy bastardos usaron a Stonehenge para sus planes…me vi forzado a matarlos debido a que me descubrieron indagando en su territorio. Eran fuertes pero no era nada que no pudiera arreglar con unos cortes.- Rean es fuerte y eso no lo puedo negar.- Fue una suerte que estuviera cerca para sacarte de ahí con esa chica…ella estuvo muy preocupada por ti.

-Fay…¿Dónde?

-¡Ise-san!- de repente Fay apareció a mi lado con un balde de agua.- ¡Qué bueno que despertaste!

-Je…la chica trato la herida en tu espalda Ise…era en verdad muy seria, otro hubiera muerto por la pérdida de sangre pero como tu metabolismo es diferente al humano…no me sorprende nada.

Sonreí ante las palabras de Rean, la noche paso a ser tranquila…Fay me hacía varias preguntas, me daba algo de flojera responder en especial con Rean riéndose de mi situación…pero al final no todo es malo…gané una amiga….

 **POV Normal**

Ise terminó su relato ante la asombrada mirada de Sona.

-Así que…la idea de la Gaea Force salió de esa batalla.

-Sí, Fay me dio la teoría para desarrollarla antes de regresar a su casa mientras yo continúe mi viaje con Rean. No la vi de nuevo hasta después de 2 años donde empezó a llamarme Ise-sama…no sé por qué…- Sona negó con la cabeza por la enorme ingenuidad del muchacho…

-Aún así…ese tipo Rean…sus habilidades deben de ser muy letales tal como el Vaticano lo cataloga.

-Jaja…- Ise solo pudo reír nervioso…mientras veía que ya casi todos despertaban.- Te contaré más luego Sona…al parecer pronto llegaremos.

-Espero eso con ansias.- Sona habló por pura inercia…su opinión de Ise si bien había cambiado un poco no lo demostraba abiertamente ya que…no podía negar que algo en ella deseaba conocerlo más.

En Australia…

-Aquí es…- una mujer de largos cabellos negros y ojos rosados miraba con unos binoculares su destino…el lugar donde según lo que descubrió esta la entrada a Mu…a su lado derecho había una persona, el rostro no se le veía porque estaba encapuchado.

-No olvides nuestro trato mujer…- a su lado izquierdo había un hombre de ya más de 20 años, su cabello marrón rojizo con sus ojos del mismo color sumado a su apariencia de gladiador daba miedo.- Solo te ayudo porque deseo derrotar a esa persona y tomar lo que es mío.

-Lo sé…no desesperes…sin duda vendrá…- la mujer sonreía mientras la figura encapuchada a su lado parecía solo mirar el horizonte.- Pronto mi sueño se cumplirá.

La carrera para llegar a Mu ya había iniciado.

* * *

 **Bien el recuerdo de Ise lo hice para no saltarme directo a la llegada a Australia y que sepan como se conocieron Ise y Fay y como la idea del Gaea Force llegó, al final la tecnica fue creada con la ayuda de los conocimientos de Fay. La versión imperfecta del Scale Mail es muy factible en un Ise de solo 12 años ya que esta es limitada y debil con respecto a la verdadera forma. Proximo capitulo, llegada a Australia y un encuentro.**

 **Por cierto, dentro de poco inciare una pequeña serie de Dargon Ball Z, será pequeña pero la idea la tengo y la quiero plasmar, espero que me apoyen en ella tambien en lo que dure.**

 **Hasta otra.**


	12. Llegada a Australia

**_Hola, nuevo día...nuevo cap...estoy que me muero por el trabajo pero aqui estoy con la dosis de la semana y espero que la semana santa haya sido de reflexión...eso espero..._**

 **ReyEvolution: Amigo gracias por tus palabras y consejos, en verdad lo aprecio mucho, como ya dije antes tu fic es uno de los mejores de DxD que he leído y fue el primero que leí de DxD también, ya lo dije antes y lo volveré a decir...tu historia me inspiro a escribir este fic y por eso gracias. Tu fic de Spiderman lo leere pronto y estoy ansioso de ver que pasa.**

 **TRUCKER-sama: Gracias, he querido tratar de hacer algo diferente...un fic que no sea de los que se ven a menudo en estos mares...sone muy pirata.**

 **riohey sawada dragneel: Amigo, como siempre...gracias.**

 **Tenzalucard123: Si amigo, Gaea Force.**

 **GohanSuperSaiyajinNivel2: Si amigo, pronto habrá momentos en que Ise contara o recordara su encuentro que las otras 2, con respecto al arco de la Atlantida...veremos, como ya saben tras este arco regresamos al cannon...a la cumbre de las tres facciones y muchos saben que pasa ahí...claro que aca habra sus cambios pero la base casi igual...un 30% igual...**

 **Bueno, sin más que decir continuemos...este capítulo me salió algo...cursi...creo...pero tambien revelamos más cosas.**

* * *

 **Sekiryuutei Supremo**

 **Arco 2: Continente de Mu, Dios y Tecnología Perdida**

 **Capítulo 12: Llegada a Australia**

 _Atención, la salida del aeropuerto es por la zona oeste._

El sonido de la mujer a través del parlante era algo que uno esperaría en un aeropuerto. Más de una de hora de vuelo no era un problema, el problema es que más de uno en el grupo no estaba acostumbrado a esas máquinas voladoras.

-Ugh…¿Cómo los humanos pueden usar esas cosas?- Ravel estaba esperando su maleta en la zona de desembarque.

-Eres un ave y no puedes soportar un vuelo….patético.

-¿¡Qué has dicho!?- Koneko miró con gracia a la cuarta hija de la familia Phoenix…esas dos eran como el agua y el aceite, no de llevaban nada bien.

Kuroka tomó su maleta rápidamente para no esperar un segundo más, se sentía incómoda con la ropa que llevaba…los jeans no eran lo suyo ella amaba mostrar sus hermosas piernas. Fay tenía una maleta más simple y se notaba emocionada por la aventura y agradecía haber sacado pasaportes para los miembros de su grupo en casos como estos. Raynare y Ayane solo esperaban a que los demás sacaran sus pertenencias, en palabras de Ayane esta espera era un infierno.

-Detesto esta cosa…Ah! ¡Mi maleta!- Xenovia gritó desesperada al ver que su equipaje se escapaba de sus manos.

-Es una lástima que Aika-san no haya venido…Auuu, no te muevas…déjame tomar mi maleta.- Asia se quejaba muy tiernamente por no poder tomar sus pertenencias, si la máquina estuviera viva de seguro se habría detenido por ella.

-Bien, creo que eso es todo.- Aki ya tenía su maleta en mano al igual que Kaori.-¿No deberíamos ayudar a esas dos?

-Creo que sí…sin Aika aquí nosotros debemos hacernos cargo de ellas.- ambas jóvenes fueron por sus amigas a darles una mano, Aika no vino al viaje ya que las posibilidades de luchar era alta y no era su lugar para meterse.

-Oye Rias, dame una mano con esto.

-Sona….¿Por qué tienes una maleta con la imagen de una Mahou Shoujo?- la pelinegra se sonrojo ante la pregunta mientras Rias sonreía divertida.

-¡N-no es mi culpa! ¡Onee-sama me la r-regalo!

-Claroooo…

-¡No te burles Rias! Además ¿¡Por qué tu maleta tiene una imagen del monte Fuji y la de un robot en la bolsa de mano!?

-¡Por qué amo Japón y no es un robot….Es un Gundam, ignorante!

-Ara ara…parece que Buchou y Kaichou ya empezaron su pelea. Fufu.

-No sabía que a Kaichou le gustara ese anime.- Yuna observaba tranquila la discusión mientras Akeno reía divertida la escena.

Sona cometió el error de preguntar ¿Qué diablos era un Gundam? Rias sintió un fuerte golpe en su corazón al ver la ignorancia de su amiga de la infancia y le empezó a explicar lo que era un Gundam y las series que hay ante la expresión de rabia de la joven que no deseaba llenar su cerebro con animes tontos.

-No sabía que Rias era una mecha Otaku.- Ise miraba con una sonrisa la discusión entre ambas, su maleta era una de mano ya que no trajo tanta cosa.

-En verdad…a Rias Buchou le encanta todo lo relacionado con el anime.- Kiba estaba al lado del castaño, tenía también solo una maleta de mano.

-Ya veo….¿El Gundam en la maleta es el Freedom?

[Te equivocas compañero, ese es el sucesor del Freedom Gundam. Es el ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom, una unidad de gran poder de fuego que….]

-¡Ya! Entendí Ddraig, sé el nombre del Gundam….no me vengas con una explicación al detalle…- Ise suspiró cansado, para sorpresa de él…Ddraig resultó ser un mecha Otaku, tras ver una serie Gundam el dragón quedo fascinado y debido a ello se vio forzado a hacer una maratón de esa serie porque Ddraig no lo dejaba tranquilo….incluso Ddraig las ve desde el interior del Boosted Gear.- Aún no sé como hace eso…- Ise miró a su izquierda y notó como Saji no lo miraba.- _Oye Ddraig ¿haz logrado establecer contacto con Vitra?_

[No compañero…lo he intentado pero es imposible debido al estado en que él está ahora, recuerda que su alma fue cortada en distintos pedazos que fueron puestos en distintos Sacred Gears, la única manera en que puede recuperar su conciencia sería que su alma se junte de nuevo y para ello el chico Sitri deberá tener los otros Sacred Gears de Vitra que Azazel tiene en su posesión]

 _Resulta irónico que encontremos a un poseedor de Vitra que aún no enloquece como paso con los otros…hablaré con él luego._ \- Ise notó que todas estaban ya listas para irse.

-Perfecto, Sona…el hotel al que vamos esta….

-Cerca, ya hice la reservación de unos días. Incluso ya reserve transporte para ir a Urulu.- el castaño asintió mientras Asia alzaba la mano.

-Pero…¿Quién lo va a conducir?

-Obviamente yo mi querida Asia.- Ise se señaló a si mismo no viendo el sonrojo de la rubia.- pero no nos preocupemos por eso ahora. Primero vamos al maldito hotel y luego hacia Uluru.- todos asintieron a las palabras del castaño, él en teoría era el líder de esta expedición.

La salida del aeropuerto fue calmada, claro si quitamos el hecho de que las chicas atraían la atención, todas eran muy bellas y eso no era fácil de ignorar. Ise solo suspiró e incluso rió cuando vio a varias chicas bofetear a sus novios por tener miradas de idiotas.

A las afueras del aeropuerto los estaba esperando una….¿Limusina? Ise y sus compañeros abrieron los ojos con sorpresa por tan sorprendente lujo, se notaba que Sona no se limita en gastos o es eso o simplemente la chica es toda una Ojou-sama…tal vez ambas.

Al subir a dicho vehículo Ise se sintió fuera de hábitat…él era una persona simple, no era de lujos extremos. Para alivio general, todos entraron en el vehículo y este empezó a andar. Alice Springs, la tercera ciudad más grande de Australia, es una ciudad que vive del turismo, su cercanía a Uluru es la razón de su prosperidad, es una zona donde las temperaturas tienen variaciones extremas…puede de ser muy caluroso o a muy frío.

-Abran la ventana….- Xenovia transpiraba como si hubiera hecho ejercicio, al ser verano el calor era insoportable.

-Pero tenemos el bendito aire acondicionado prendido.- Aki estaba igual, al parecer ni con la tecnología de tu lado te salvas del abundante calor.

Ise miraba la ventana, disfrutaba del paisaje que este le brindaba…en sus años de viajes siempre analizaba al detalle la vista que viajar le proporcionaba.

-Ise…- Rias estaba sentada frente al castaño quien salió de su trance para mirar a la pelirroja.- Te gusta disfrutar la vista ¿No?

-Si…es raro…me da la sensación de…

-Tranquilidad…- Rias sonrió al ver la cara algo incrédula del castaño.- Jeje, yo también aprecio la vista que hay…si algo he aprendido del mundo humano es que tiene paisajes maravillosos.

-Uno que los humanos han destruido.- Ise se puso serio.- A veces me pregunto porque el Dios Bíblico confió un poder tan grande como los Sacred Gears a una raza tan inmadura como la nuestra.

-Tal vez porque pueden soñar.- Rias giró su vista a la ventana.- Los demonios como yo vivimos milenios…nuestros sueños se cumplen pero con el tiempo…a veces tras cumplirlo simplemente…dejamos de soñar….pero los humanos no…tal vez porque viven solo unas décadas saben valorar un poco más la vida y sus oportunidades.

-Tal vez…- Ise no dijo más…era obvio que Rias tenía en un buen concepto las virtudes del ser humano.- Eres única lo sabías.- Rias se sonrojo un poco por el halago pero sonrió.

Por otro lado, Sona miraba el buen ambiente entre ellos…notó como su amiga había cambiado…antes era muy reservada y daba un aire de madurez que era incluso intimidante pero ahora…desde que Ise llegó Rias empezó a mostrar actitudes más acordes a su edad, sonreír, bromear e incluso enojarse hasta por la más pequeña tontería…ese lado que ella solo mostraba a Akeno y a ella era ahora visible más seguido…todo porque él estaba ahí. Escuchar la risa de ambos hizo que la hermana de Leviatán sienta un ligero dolor en el pecho…uno que cada vez era más frecuente. Cuando vio a Rias besar al castaño, Sona sintió rabia…no sabía porque pero ver esa escena le dolió. Ella no lo entendía…ella e Ise apenas han cruzado palabras antes de ese día pero la rabia era verdadera…

Ise ha sido el único hombre que ha tenido el valor de enfrentarla y de demostrarle sus debilidades, ella siempre se sintió orgullosa de sus habilidades de liderazgo y estrategia pero llega el Welsh Dragon y la baja de su nube de la peor manera…haciendola ver que le importaba más una victoria vacía que sus siervos…que luchar al lado de ellos. Ese fue un golpe fatal a su orgullo…la había destrozado…pero desde ese día empezó a ver las cosas de otro modo…tal vez, eso era lo que necesitaba para mejorar como "King". No lo demostraba pero estaba agradecida con Ise por eso y por haber ayudado a Rias…ese lado de ella que deseaba conocerlo más era más fuerte cada día, en el avión disfruto como él narro su aventura en Stonehenge…no lo quería admitir…no debía, no tras ver como su mejor amiga veía al dragón…no quería admitir que sentía interés por él…esa sería la más grande derrota para ella.

-Ise-sama, ya hemos llegado al hotel.- La voz de Fay la saco des pensamientos. Todos estaban agradecidos por finalmente llegar para tomar un ligero descanso antes de ir hacia su aventura.

Sona suspiró algo cansada tras bajarse de la limusina, el hotel en sí no era la gran cosa pero el precio era justo para el tiempo en que estarán. Volvió su mirada hacia donde Ise estaba, el castaño ayudaba a Ayane a sacar su maleta cosa que le pelimorada agradecía. Sacudió su cabeza en un intento de dejar de pensar en él…ella no era así…debía de seguir actuando indiferente con él…así tal vez…tal vez…se mordió el labio por el dolor que le provocaba la idea.

-Andando.- Ise caminó a la entrada seguido de los demás mientras Ddraig….

 _[Interesante…la chica Sitri parece algo incómoda…]_

 _[Eso Ddraig es lo que nosotras las mujeres llamamos la etapa de negación, esa chica esta interesada en Ise, aún no al nivel de esa chica Gremory y la mayoría de chicas aquí presentes, pero esta en la etapa previa a un interés romántico]-_ Elsha le respondió la duda al dragón que asintió al captar el mensaje.

 _[Al parecer las cosas se te van a complicar compañero]_

El interior del hotel era…no tan lujoso pero si al nivel de uno diría que es superior a la media. Las distintas sillas y mesas en el lugar eran de buena marca, el color verde era algo exagerado para algunos pero gustos son gustos.

Justo en la zona de recepción, hablando con el encargado había una chica con un sombrero de verano...vestía ropas de verano, por lo que la falda no era tan larga pero tampoco tan corta…Ise dio una mirada rápida y reconoció esas piernas, suena raro…porque lo es pero es la verdad, trago duro rogandole al cielo que se equivocara.

-¿Cómo que no me pueden dar una habitación?- Ise bajó la cabeza rendido…el mundo estaba en su contra. Los demonios reconocieron a la dueña de esa voz, en especial Xenovia.- He venido aquí en una misión dada por nuestro señor, debería ayudarme un poco.

-¿Irina…?- la chica volteó al escuchar su nombre y dio media vuelta, era una de cabello castaño más claro que el de Ise, de ojos púrpura algo oscuros su rostro era uno que no dudarías en llamarla una belleza entre mortales, su buen cuerpo era lo que uno llamaría un fruto del pecado, irónico ya que la chica es exorcista.

-¿Xenovia? ¿Gremory-san? Todos…- la chica se sorprendió de ver a su ex compañera exorcista pero sonrió de todos modos.- ¡Qué bueno verlos! ¿Qué hacen acá?

-Eso debería preguntar yo, Irina Shidou. ¿Acaso el Vaticano te mando aquí?- Sona se cruzó de brazos mientras la chica reía nerviosa.

-Pueeees….originalmente era mi viaje de vacaciones pero ocurrió algo que cambio los planes.- La joven miró a los presentes, notó que en el lado de Rias había dos chicas nuevas…le eran conocidas….un minuto…- ¿Aki-chan? ¿Kaori-chan?- las mencionadas no dudaron en acercarse a ella y la exorcista las abrazó con alegría.- ¡Son ustedes, cuánto me alegro de verlas!

-Nosotras también nos alegramos Irina-chan.- la pelirosa devolvía el abrazo, era bueno ver de nuevo a una vieja amiga.

-Pero…- Aki se separó de ella y le sonrío con gracia.- seguramente te alegraras de ver a alguien más.

Irina la miró confundida…vio como Aki iba al grupo de gente y desde atrás jalaba a alguien.

-¡No seas cobarde, ven y saluda!

-¡No, no estoy listo! ¡Va a golpearme!- el grito de una voz masculina le erizo la piel…esa voz, no la olvidaría nunca...

Aki hizo un último esfuerzo y sacó al joven por la fuerza, la persona en frente de ella era obviamente más alto que ella, de cabello castaño más oscuro que el de ella, los ojos no eran como ella los recordaba…el marrón miel fue reemplazado por unos ojos heterocromanos…verde y amarillo. El chico rió nervioso y se rasco la nuca, levantó la mano y dio un saludo con esta.

-H-hola Irina….cuanto tiempo.- ese gesto bastó para ella…era él.

La chica bajo la mirada y empezó a temblar….mala señal. Ise tragó duro, recordaba que Irina en su niñez era muy explosiva al enfurecerse. Aun recordaba la vez en la que le hizo una mala broma y como resultado terminó atado a un árbol por horas…mal recuerdo. Ella a paso rápido se acercó a él y el joven se puso tenso, se preparó físicamente, mentalmente y espiritualmente para su destino….uno que no fue el que espero.

Irina abrazó a Ise con fuerza mientras empezaba a llorar a mares…todos los que observaban la escena no pudieron evitar sentir alegría…en esas lágrimas se veía el dolor, la tristeza y la felicidad de la exorcista.

-Eres tú…en verdad eres tú….- Irina aferró su agarre con mayor fuerza.- Tras años de no saber nada….tras lo de tus padres…al fin puedo….- la chica alzó la mirada y vio como Ise la veía con una expresión de disculpas….ella poco le importó eso…él estaba frente a ella y eso le bastaba.- ¡Al fin puedo verte!- Ise solo devolvió el abrazo mientras solo decía…

-Lamento la espera….me alegro de verte de nuevo….Irina-chan.

* * *

Al final, todos estaban en una de las zonas de descanso del hotel. Rias pagó la habitación de Irina al ver que la chica en verdad quería estar aquí. La castaña agradeció el gesto de la pelirroja y le dio un abrazo, ella sin duda alguna era alguien muy amical. Irina empezó a interrogar a Ise por su desaparición de 10 años, la mirada seria y algo terrorífica de la exorcista asustó al poderoso dragón que sabía de antemano lo violenta que era la chica en su niñez, si eso ha cambiado está en cuestión…pero no va a ser el conejillo de indias que lo comprobará…ni loco.

Ise le dio a Irina un resumen rápido de todo, excluyendo al sujeto que mató a su familia. La exorcista no podía creer lo que oía ambos sin saberlo tuvieron un estilo de vida similar, solo que Ise pasó por más penurias que ella y que el joven sea el Sekiryuutei y el alumno de la persona que es considerada un traidor a la Iglesia no era para menos…

-Entiendo…así que Rean Schawzer…que envidia, ser entrenado por alguien como él es un logro Ise-kun.

-Irina…- esta vez fue Xenovia quien habló, se le notaba…nerviosa.- Con respecto a lo mío…yo….

-No digas nada Xenovia…lo entiendo…- Irina miró con una sonrisa a la ex exorcista.- Ya sé porque te fuiste…tras lo de Kokabiel…los altos mandos se vieron forzados a contarnos la verdad….

-Así que…sabes que Dios está…- Irina asintió a las palabras de Akeno. La castaña tomó un suspiro y continuó relatando.

-El caos que hubo fue enorme, muchos de los exorcistas más jóvenes se sintieron engañados e incluso traicionados. Muchos dejaron de servir a la iglesia…nuestra fuerza de ataque es bastante baja.

-Pero tú seguiste ahí…¿Por qué?- Raynare hizo una pregunta muy realista…¿Por qué quedarse si tu razón de lucha ya no está?

-Porque….a pesar de que Dios esté muerto…a pesar de que Él ya no esté…yo creo en su palabra…en sus enseñanzas…tal vez lo que la Iglesia nos contó fue una mentira pero….aún así…yo…

-Cielos…- Ise puso su mano sobre la cabeza de la joven y le sacudió los cabellos.- Nunca cambias…

-¡Oye!- Irina miró a Ise con una ligera molestia pero luego sonrió.- Pues no…así soy….Asia-san…- la mencionada miró a la exorcista.- Con respecto a lo que dije esa vez…lo lamento, lo mismo va para ti Xenovia…lo siento.

-Ya olvidalo…yo también tuve algo se culpa en lo que paso.

-Es verdad Irina-san, no se disculpe de nada…comencemos de nuevo.

Las tres chicas sonrieron y asintieron. Ise parecía feliz por el desenlace…hasta que…

-Gracias chicas….que Dios las bendiga. Amén.

-¡AAAAAHHH!- el grito fue general, solo Ise, Fay, Raynare y Ayane estaban como si nada ya que no eran demonios.

-Ah…jejejeje…ups…- Irina sacó la lengua en gesto de perdón pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

-Nya….había olvidado lo doloroso que era esto….- Kuroka se sobaba la cabeza.

-Jeje…bueno ahora con eso aclarado. Irina ¿Cuál es tu misión?- la exorcista se tornó seria al oír la pregunta.

-Vengo para atrapar a un renegado de la Iglesia que se unió a un grupo extraño…sé que está acá, al parecer anda de aliado con una mujer para hallar algo en Uluru.

-Uluru…Ise-sama…

-Lo sé Ravel…tal vez tengamos que acelerar las cosas…ellos ya nos llevan ventaja.

-Ehm….¿De qué hablan?- Irina miró confundida a su amigo de la infancia…Ise solo suspiró y le contó la razón de la que porqué estaban aquí…sobra decir que a la chica casi le da un paro cerebral….- ¿M-mu? Creí que solo era una…

-Leyenda, teoría, mito, etc…pero es muy real Irina…y parece que las cosas están peor de lo que creí.

-Debemos actuar rápido Ise…¿Quién sabe que pasará si llegan antes que nosotros?- Ise asintió a las palabras de la pelirroja y volteó su mirada hacia Irina.

-¿Qué sabes del tipo ese?

-Pues….la verdad no mucho, se sabe que tiene un Sacred Gear…y que paso años de su vida entrenando bajo el Vaticano…hmmm…¡OH! ¡Recuerdo algo más! Usa el nombre de Leónidas.

Ise abrió los ojos casi de manera inhumana y tomó a su amiga de los hombros para verla a los ojos, cosa que la sonrojo…ella pensaba que esos ojos lo hacían más guapo, pero ver la seriedad en él…era…intenso.

-¿Estás segura?

-S-si….- Ise la soltó y se llevó la mano a la cabeza para procesar todo.

-Lo que me faltaba…

-¿Qué pasa Ise-san?- Asia estaba preocupada, rara vez ella y los demás habían visto a Ise tan tenso.

-Ese tal Leónidas…yo sé quién es…- la sorpresa no fue ajena a nadie.- Hace unos años me encontré con él…mi maestro me llevó a una zona algo alejada de Roma y ahí estaba él….recuerdo que cuando lo vi sentí algo de escalofríos…él es una persona que solo vive para pelear…no sólo eso…es alguien que tiene un aura fuerte por herencia.

-¿A qué te refieres Ise?- Ayane no entendía lo malo de eso pero Ise se sobo la mano izquierda.

-El Rey Espartano, Leónidas…fue uno de los antiguos Sekiryuuteis….y ese sujeto que usa su nombre es el último descendiente vivo que queda de él.

Silencio…eso era lo que había…nadie creyó lo que escuchó, todos conocían la historia de Leónidas…pero saber que fue el Sekiryuutei de su tiempo fue impactante pero saber que uno de sus descendientes está aquí y vivo no era algo favorable, peor si se sabe que es un enemigo…

-Debe ser broma….¿Cómo es posible que eso sea posible? Ese Rey vivió hace siglos…su aura debería ser casi humana…

-Quizás…- Sona se llevó la mano al mentón y pensó en la única respuesta que había.- Regresión Genética….- Sona miró a Ise…- sus padres….ambos eran descendientes del Rey Leónidas…aún así las probabilidades de que eso pase son….

-1 en un billón….que ambos padres descendiendan del mismo hombre y que el bebé tenga esa característica…es casi imposible.

-Ehm…disculpen pero…¿Qué es regresión genética?- Kaori no entendía el término usado.

-Es algo de la genética…se dice que los genes regresivos, es decir los no dominantes, sean heredados por el hijo de una persona siempre y cuando ambos padres tengan ese gen.- Kiba dio su aporte a la charla, no era solo una cara bonita.- Si el caso se ha dado, ese tal Leónidas debe tener un aura similar a la de un dragón…

-Y así es Kiba…es un tipo cuya habilidad en el combate solo se compara con su agresividad…y las cosas no paran ahí…el tipo desea mi Boosted Gear.

-¿¡Qué!?- esta vez fue el turno de Ray para gritar.- ¡Es ridículo, sabe que no puede quitarte el Sacred Gear sin…!

-A él no le importa Ray…solo quiere en su poder el objeto que dice es suyo por derecho…al parecer descubrió de algún modo que desciende de un Sekiryuutei.

-Pero…que tan malo sería si te quita el Boosted Gear.- La pregunta de Kaori sonaba algo temerosa…como si supiera la respuesta.

-Porque…- Ravel fue quien habló.- Porque al extraer un Sacred Gear de su poseedor….este muere.

-¿M-muere?- Yuna tragó duro al escuchar esas palabras…mientras Saji sintió escalofríos.

-Los Sacred Gear son objetos que están fuertemente ligados a la persona que lo tiene. Extraer esos objetos es como arrancarles el alma…es una muerte segura….- Kuroka se mordió el labio al dar la explicación.

-Pero…Ise-senpai…ese tipo peleó contigo verdad…y debiste ganar…ya que…

-No Koneko-chan…no gané…no hubo ganador en este combate ya que fue interrumpido por mi maestro y por el Exorcista que estaba a cargo de él…pero siendo sinceros…si la batalla hubiera seguido hubiera perdido.

Esas palabras si fueron un balde de agua helada…todos los presentes habían visto el poder de Ise…que diga que pudo perder demostraba que el oponente de turno era un monstruo.

[Pero…]- una luz verde apareció en el dorso de la mano izquierda de Ise.- [Te recuerdo compañero que esa vez no estabas al 100% y que en estos 4 años tu nivel a incrementado considerablemente]

-Ddraig…je, tienes razón. No es hora de dudar.

[Así se habla…y a ustedes chicas, si ven a este idiota dudar solo denle un golpe y asunto arreglado]- el castaño puso una cara de espanto al oír eso.

-Entendido.- todos respondieron al mismo tiempo mientras Ddraig reía y volvía a descansar.

-Traidoras….en fin, lo que queda es ir hacia Uluru ahora. Todos prepárense para partir.

Todos asintieron inmediatamente y se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones para prepararse para la aventura, todos excepto…

-¿Irina?- Ise notó como la chica no se iba…- ¿Pasa algo?

-Yo…pues verás…- Irina se notaba nerviosa, era natural ya que a pesar de los 10 años que no se han visto…ella nunca dejó de sentir algo por él. Era tonto, ella sabía que un amor infantil normalmente muere con el tiempo pero esto era diferente…con Ise ella siempre se sintió segura, se sintió especial…ella…- Yo….yo quiero acompañarlos.

-Pues…de acuerdo, tu misión es…

-No es por mi misión…ya no…- la interrupción de Irina asombró a Ise.- No haré esto porque los ancianos del Vaticano me lo hayan pedido…hace años que no los respeto…. Lo haré porque deseo ayudarte.

-Irina….- Ise sonrió ante las palabras de su amiga de la infancia.- Gracias…en verdad, con lo que veo parece que vamos a necesitar toda la ayuda posible.

-De nada Ise-kun….y….- Irina se acercó a él y le dio un beso rápido en el mejilla que dejo en shock al joven portador del Boosted Gear.- No….no voy a perder.- tras dicho eso, Irina se fue del lugar para ir a preparase…..sin que nadie lo viera….una pluma negra había caído en el piso.

Ise por unos segundos se quedo estatua…su cerebro se apago medio segundo antes de retomar actividad, el castaño sacudió su cabeza con la intención de alejar los pensamientos fuera de lugar que se le venían al cerebro. Ise solo abrió su mochila y saco una casaca, la casaca que siempre usa para estas situaciones….la tela de la prenda era más resistente que las ropas comunes. La puso a un lado para luego sentarse en el sillón para luego cerrar los ojos.

[Tendrás mucho que afrontar en esta situación compañero…]- la voz de Ddraig hizo que Ise abriera los ojos para verse frente al poderoso dragón, Ddraig rara vez mostraba su apariencia cuando estaba vivo frente a sus poseedores pero con Ise ese número de veces incremento pero aun así no era común que pasara.- [La aparición de ese mocoso Leonidas será un problema]

-Ni que lo digas…no hay duda de que irá por nosotros para quitarme el Boosted Gear.- Ise detestaba la idea de que le arranquen su Sacred Gear…ese objeto que era maldito para muchos, para él era uno de sus más grandes tesoros.- Prefiero suicidarme a que eso pase y que termines en mano de ese sujeto.

[No adelantemos nada compañero…primero lleguemos a Mu y luego veamos que ocurrirá, eso sí…no bajes la guardia me late que ese sujeto no irá solo y quien sabe que clase de peligros encontraremos en Mu o en el camino hacia este]

-Sin contar que Uluru tiene fama de ser un lugar donde cosas impactantes han pasado y todas las leyendas e historias que hay sobre ese lugar….me parece o el mundo me odia.

[Creo que te odia]- tanto como el joven como el dragón rieron para luego ponerse serios.- [Compañero…es posible que tal vez debas usar eso]

-Posiblemente.- Ise se cruzo de brazos y miró a Ddraig con gracias.- Hace años que no lo uso…

[La última vez casi mueres idiota, tuviste suerte que todo termino antes que tu vida empezara a ser drenada…te recuerdo que en esa forma solo tienes 5 minutos antes de que tu vida y cordura empiecen a ser consumidas]

-Escrito y anotado…¿Qué piensa Leónidas sobre nuestro posible futuro enemigo?

[En sus palabras "Me importa un cuerno si es mi descendiente, Ise demostrara lo que es ser un verdadero Sekiryuutei". Y eso que no he usado todas las palabras que empleó…demasiada grosería para mi gusto]

-Ja, ahora no me vengas con el papel de dragón de alta alcurnia.- el castaño sintió que alguien se le acercaba en el mundo real.- Hora de irse.

[Si…]

Ise cerró los ojos para luego abrirlos y verse en el salón de estar del hotel…miró a su izquierda para ver como Ayane se le acercaba con unas ropas…normales, eran solo unos shorts, una camisa y botas….la chica sonrió al ver la mirada de Ise.

-¿Decepcionado de que no puedas ver mi bella figura en mi traje de combate?

-Si….es decir no….quiero decir….tal vez…. ¡AGH!- Ayane rió a carcajadas al ver como el líder su grupo se rompía la cabeza él solo, ella sabía que Ise era un pervertido pero ese lado suyo lo ocultaba maravillosamente…ella notaba como a veces los ojos del joven se le quedaba viendo su piel…le gustaba que pasara eso.

-Ya ya…llevo esto porque ni loca caminare en público con mi ropa de combate, sabes bien lo rápido que me cambio.- el dragón solo asintió con la cabeza ante la veracidad de eso.- Y también…- la pelimorada se acercó a su oído y le susurró.-….lo rápido que me desvisto….

El sonrojo en el castaño fue más que evidente….es decir, el cuerpo de Ayane era de infarto para una humana….incluso demonios femeninos no se acercan a su bello físico…ha visto casos. Pero aún no entendía esa obsesión de por parte de ella por hacerle esas bromas. La kunoichi rió ligeramente, como amaba hacer eso con él…Ayane miró de reojo a Ise, no podía negar que su vida había cambiado gracias a él…desde que se unió a su grupo ha logrado quitarse esa máscara de frialdad que usaba desde que tenía 10 años….ella sufrió mucho en su niñez.

El odio de su clan….el clan Mugen Tenchi, un clan de ninjas extermina youkais era uno de los más famosos en el submundo humano. Todos pensarían que su vida era la de una princesa….que equivocados están. Ella no era la hija del líder del clan pero si de su esposa ¿Cómo es posible eso? Simple….ella era el resultado de una violación. El padre biológico de Ayane era el hermano del actual líder del clan y este violo a la esposa de su propio hermano cuando este estaba lejos….al final, nada pudieron hacer…el daño estaba hecho, la propia mujer no tuvo corazón de abortar a la criatura que nada de culpa tenía del pecado de un hombre enfermo y lleno de sed de poder. Al final Ayane nació pero desde que vio la luz del mundo su vida solo fueron desastres, por ser una bastarda no pudo vivir con su madre o sus medios hermanos y fue condenada a vivir en las zonas pobres del lugar donde vivía….con los años, la niña creció siendo odiada por un crimen que no era el suyo, solo vivir era su crimen.

A los 10 años, tras aprender lo básico de las artes ninja escapo de su hogar y empezó a vagar por el mundo, aceptando trabajos de exterminio para poder vivir…su visión de la vida se volvió cínico y vacío….aún después que Ise la invitó al grupo eso de ella no cambiaba….hasta esa noche….

 _Flashback_

 _-¿¡Qué haces!?- Un Ise de 15 años sostenía con la mano derecha la hoja de la kodachi que Ayane trataba de usar para apuñalar su pecho, jamás se le paso por la cabeza que a la semana de conocerla y de viajar con ella esto pasaría, era una suerte que estuvieran en una casa y no en uno de los hoteles de la zona, buena jugada de Azazel. - ¿¡Estás loca!?_

 _-¡Suéltame, deja que acabe con mi vida!- la kunoichi trataba de zafarse del agarre del joven pero la fuerza de este era superior a la de ella.- ¡Mi vida….mi vida no vale nada!_

 _-¡No digas estupideces! ¿¡En verdad crees que dejare que te mates solo porque sientes que tu vida no vale cuando en verdad no es así!?_

 _-¿¡Entonces por qué….por qué nadie me acepta!?- Ayane miraba con lágrimas en los ojos al castaño, se podía ver el enorme dolor en sus ojos…ella en verdad se estaba rompiendo, lo que estaba pasando era el resultado de años de dolor y sufrimiento.- ¿¡Por qué incluso el día en que nací solo siento dolor!?_

 _Ise se quedó mudo…hoy era 5 de Agosto….el día que ella nació….el día en que cumplía 16 años…ella detestaba ese día…ese día que no era un recordatorio de felicidad sino uno de dolor…de rechazo. Ayane había hecho mucho para poder ser aceptada, entrenar como kunoichi, estudiar….todo, si no había aceptado esas ofertas para estar con hombres fue simplemente por su orgullo…y también que todo lo relacionado de estar con un hombre le daba asco…para ella, todos eran unos cerdos….solo deseosos de tener sexo, nada más._

 _-Ayane…eso no es verdad._

 _-¿¡No, acaso hay alguien aquí que quiera decirme feliz cumpleaños o un felicidades, has vivido un año más!? ¡No! ¡Estoy sola….sola y desdichada con esta maldita vida que tengo, una que he tratado de afrontar y cambiar!- las lágrimas en sus ojos no paraban, mientras ella solo soltaba el arma y esta caía al suelo.- Nadie…..no soy nada para nadie….lo he intentado…lo he hecho…pero….nadie…nadie me ve….._

 _-No es verdad…- Ayane alzo la cabeza al sentir como Ise ponía algo en su frente…una bandada de color azul oscuro, ella alzo la mano para tocar la tela para luego mirarlo con sorpresa.- Tal vez….tal vez tengas heridas que no sanaran tan pronto pero yo estaba igual hace años….y con la ayuda de gente que me dio la mano fui capaz de levantarme…he sido capaz de afrontar esta vida y el destino que esta cruelmente me lanzo a la cara.- Ise solo miró a la joven con ternura, una mirada que ella nunca había recibido.- Por eso…no creas que estás sola ahora…estoy aquí contigo y te aseguro que pronto conocerás a más gente que te considerará una amiga…y esto.- Ise señalo la bandada en la frente de ella.- Es mi regalo de cumpleaños hacia ti Ayane…Feliz Cumpleaños._

 _La kunoichi no supo que decir….solo pudo sentir como las lágrimas caían con más fuerza…esas palabras….eso era lo único que deseaba escuchar….lo que esperaba toda su vida…._

 _-*Hic* Yo…*Hic*Yo….. ¡Waaaaahhhhh!- La chica se arrojo a los brazos del Sekiryuutei y soltó todo ese dolor que tenía contenido….lloró y lloró hasta que ninguna lágrima quedo…se quedo dormida en los brazos de Ise, quien sin conocimiento de ella….también derramo unas lágrimas, para demostrar que el dolor que ella padeció era uno con el que él se sentía en cierto modo identificado._

 _Fin Flashback_

Ayane suspiro ante el recuerdo, ese día dejo salir su tristeza y dolor…por primera vez en su vida sintió el calor y cariño de alguien…Ise le dio tantas cosas y ella estaba agradecida por eso…deseaba estar con él siempre, como amiga, compañera y si era posible…como algo más.

-Ise.- el castaño, que estaba sentado en el sofá con los ojos cerrados, ni abrió los ojos para responder, solo gruño antes de responder.

-¿Ahora qué Ayane, no ves que trato de descansar mis ojos un seg-?- Ise sintió como algo lo callaba…unos labios, Ise no tuvo que mirar para saber que pasaba o que era lo que tenía en frente suyo, el olor a cerezos de Sakura…el sabor que tenia lo que tenía en los labios era…intoxicante, sintió como algo se adentraba a su boca y por puro instinto respondió con su lengua….El juego que hubo entre ambos solo duró unos segundos pero eso basto para la kunoichi que separo su boca de la del Welsh Dragon, dejando una ligera línea de saliva que evidenciaba su contacto.- T-t-t-t-t-tú….- Ise no procesaba lo que había pasado mientras Ayane sonrió con gracia.

-Tal vez Rias Gremory haya tenido el privilegio de besarte primero….pero tu primer beso adulto ha sido conmigo.- La cara de Ise de seguro estaba más roja que las escamas de Ddraig.- Y ese fue mi primer beso, así que toma responsabilidad.

-¿R-r-r-r-r-responsabilidad?- Al castaño no le impedía nada tomar a la joven en sus brazos, llevarla a la habitación que era suya y hacerla suya en todos los sentidos posibles….esta sensación era muy similar por no decir igual a la que tuvo cuando Rias lo beso, lo único diferente es que el beso fue más intenso y eso lo había prendido….demasiado….justo cuando llevaba su mano al rostro de ella….

-Iseeee….

 _Mierda….Dios…sé que estás muerto pero…¿Acaso has hecho un programa que haga mi vida con las mujeres sea un infierno?-_ Ise miró la dirección donde las voces provenían….todas….TODAS…las chicas emanaban un aura de muerte….no había nada que decir….habían visto todo….TODO.- Ehm….no tengo escape ¿verdad?

-NO.- la respuesta de todas fue unísona.

-Ok….Ayane…en primer lugar, antes de morir….el beso me gusto.- Ise supo que añadió más leña al fuego pero que diferencia había….iba a morir de todos modos.- Segundo…juro que me vengaré por esto….

-Jejeje, adelante Ise….ojala tu venganza sea….- Ayane se desabrocho un botón de su camisa para mostrar su escote.- Excitante.

 _Bien….con eso es todo….Adiós mundo cruel….Adiós Ddraig…._

[Adiós compañero, tu muerte será recordada por futuras generaciones]- Ddraig habló con falsa tristeza para seguir el juego, sabía que Ise sobreviviría a la paliza…estará adolorido pero no es nada que no resista.

-¡ISE!

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! ¡Me las pagaras AYANEEEE!- Ise solo pudo gritar tras ver como todas las mujeres iban contra su persona.

Ayane solo puso reír ya que veía la escena de celos de todas ellas era algo divertido de ver mientras Kiba solo miraba con una sonrisa falsa la masacre mientras Saji maldecía al Welsh Dragon por tener la suerte que él no posee…la diferencia entre Dragón Celestial y un Rey Dragón era grande….él no lo sabía pero esa era la verdad. Ddraig solo veía la masacre con pena…

[Sobrevivirá a esto….espero]- incluso los previos Sekiryuuteis esperaban eso….a fin de cuentas, esto tal vez era algo bueno, ya que dentro de poco la diversión será puesta a un lado por la misión que les esperaba.

* * *

 **Y ya está...Irina ha hecho aparición al fin...la castaña ha llegado para poner muchas cosas de cabeza en la lucha ya que ella será más agresiva en esta historia...la amiga de la infancia llego para luchar...¿de donde saque eso? oh bueno, ya tienen tambien un nuevo enemigo cuyo objetivo es Ise...el descendiente del previo Sekiryuutei el Rey Leonidas. Será un enemigo que el castaño debera vencer si o si...Con Sona, la chica recien esta entrando a ver a Ise como un amigo y un poco más pero no esta enamorada de él...aún no.**

 **Lo de Ayane...los que saben la historia de DOA saben el pasado de la chica, uno que es sacado de las novelas más tragicas...este pequeño recuerdo hace ver que la chica le debe mucho a Ise y ella tampoco retrocederá sin pelear...ella puede ser bien seductora si se lo propone, ya lo han visto.**

 **Sin más que decir, solo esperando que Ise se recupere de la paliza, nos vamos a buscar el continente de Mu en el proximo capitulo.**


	13. Búsqueda y Llegada a Mu

**Bien...hoy se cumplen 4 meses desde que empece este fic y en poco tiempo he visto la buena recepción de esta historia...si este fic esta continuenado es gracias a ustedes con sus reviews y visitas y eso se agradece, he decidido hacer un especial por el dia de hoy...2x1, asi es, este capitulo es la combinacion de 2 para que aguanten un poco para lo que viene más adelante. No dare los saludos en este cap ya que no cuento con el tiempo para hacerlo por ahora pero agradezco a todos por su apoyo en estos primeros 4 meses de vida del fic que espermos sean muchos más. Sin más que decir comencemos.**

* * *

 **Sekiryuutei Supremo**

 **Capitulo 13 especial: Búsqueda y Llegada al Continente Mu**

[Tal vez esto no fue buena idea…]

-¿Qué te hace creer eso? ¿Qué estábamos apretados en esta 4x4 o que simplemente nos atascamos?

[Ambas cosas]

Ise dio un soplido ante el comentario del dragón. Tal como Ise dijo…la camioneta 4x4 que Sona había alquilado para el viaje hacia Uluru no era del tamaño correcto para que todos fueran de manera cómoda. Ise era el único entre todos que tenía un permiso para conducir, como era que lo tenía…no se sabe, el punto es que el viaje no era nada cómodo para nadie, algunos tuvieron que sentarse sobre otros para poder caber….por ejemplo, Koneko se sentó sobre Kuroka ante la molestia de la primera y la alegría controlada de la segunda. Saji tuvo mala suerte y se sentó sobre Kiba a quien no le molestaba para nada…aunque Ise sacó unas fotos para el recuerdo.

El viaje en si no era tan complicado, Sona había logrado sacar un permiso especial para poder ir a Uluru sin cuestionamiento…el problema paso cuando se vieron atascados en un enorme charco de lodo que para el colmo de los colmos era lo suficientemente hondo como para hacer que la camioneta se hunda hasta la mitad…

-Maldita sea…y nos pasa solo a unos kilómetros de Uluru.- Ise se rascaba la cabeza mientras buscaba una solución a su dilema.

-Senpai…si quiere puedo levantar la camioneta.- Koneko se ofreció a ayudar, el castaño solo sonrió y acarició la cabeza de la pequeña que tuvo un ligero sonrojo.

-Gracias Koneko-chan….tal vez si sea la única salida como para sacar la camioneta pero….- Ise miró hacia su izquierda.- ¿Cómo está el motor Ravel?

-Arruinado…- la chica Phoenix miró a su líder con decepción.

Para empeorar su suerte, la camioneta no solo se hundió…sino que tras hacer esfuerzos para que esta avance el motor se sobrecalentó y el maldito aparato ya no prendía…Sobra decir que Ise estuvo a punto de explotar por la rabia…¿Esto era una mala broma del mundo hacia él? ¡Parece que sí!

-Demonios…- Ise se quería golpear la cabeza con un árbol de por ahí para calmar su rabia…

-Déjalo así Hyoudo…lo mejor será avanzar…no estamos lejos de nuestro destino.- Sona apareció a su lado, la chica como la mayoría de ahí llevaba puesto ropas hechas para la exploración, era como ver un grupo de chicas exploradoras solo que mayores….aunque Koneko podría pasar….

-¡AY!- Ise se quejó al sentir el pisotón.

-Lamento parecer una niña…- la fría mirada de la Nekomata puso nervioso al castaño…

 _Koneko-chan da miedo.-_ Ise miró a los demás, todos esperaban órdenes…llevaban ya esperando 20 minutos…al diablo, avanzar a pie no era un problema…solo eran unos cuantos kilómetros. Él a caminado distancias peores…- Bien todos…en vista de nuestro actual predicamento vamos a caminar.- las quejas de algunos no se hicieron esperar.- ¡Silencio! ¡No sean flojos y empiecen a caminar!- Ise dio unos pasos hacia el frente para ir a su destino sin esperar que….-¿Hm? ¡AAAAAHHHH!- ….el suelo cedería bajo su persona….

-¡Ise/Ise-kun/Ise-san/Ise-sama/Hyoudo!- el grito de todos no se hizo esperar mientras escuchaban el grito del castaño que cada era más fuerte e histérico.

Ise estaba en lo que parecía un tobogán, uno de esos hechos de tal manera que trauman a cualquiera…arriba, abajo, un giro circular, doble vuelta, una vuelta mortal…caída empinada…¡Era peor que una maldita montaña rusa!

-¡Nonononono, para para! ¡La vuelta mortal no! ¡La caída empinada no por favor! ¡Auxilioooo!- Ise gritaba desesperado por su situación actual cuando empezó a oír gritos atrás suyo….eran ellos.- ¿¡Que han hecho idiotas!?

-¡Iseeeee! ¡Kyyyyaa!- Rias gritaba medio asustada y emocionada, ella siempre fue fan de estas cosas al igual que muchas chicas de aquí.

Asia gritaba del miedo, mientras Xenovia y Kiba parecían normales. Aki y Kaori reían casi en locura, si era porque estaban locas o era por la emoción…quien sabe. Fay, Kuroka y Koneko estaban algo más serias incluso Sona estaba viendo el lado divertido de esto, la misma Akeno reía por todo esto…ser una sádica tenía sus ventajas. Irina gritaba emocionada mientras Ray aguantaba las ganas de llorar…lamentablemente Saji no pudo hacer eso y lloraba del miedo mientras Yura le gritaba que actuara como hombre. Ayane estaba más o menos bien…había tenido viajes peores…aunque admitía que la velocidad a la que iban si daba miedo.

-¿¡Ise-samaaaa, está bien!? ¡Kya!- Ravel le gritaba a su líder mientras trataba de no gritar.

-¡Estoy bien, esta cosa parece no tener fin! Espera….la salida….oh mierda…- Ise vio la salida…lamentablemente también el camino hacia ella era….peor…- ¡Sosténganse haya atrás, el paseo se pondrá peor!

Todos hicieron caso y así fue…el tobogán los empezó a llevar hacia arriba y debido a la velocidad que iban subir no era un problema….el problema era lo que vendría tras esa subida, si la lógica se aplicaba a esto solo había una respuesta…todo lo que sube…

-Ay mamá…-debe bajar…

-¡AAAAAAAHHHH/KYYYYAAA!

El grito conjunto de todos no era para menos, la caída era empinada….eran casi una bajada de 90°…¡Era suicidio! Los que no gritaban al inicio ahora lo hacían, incluso Koneko se notaba asustada debido a su expresión, la misma Akeno reía…si era porque estaba disfrutando esto o era para ocultar su miedo…ni idea…Sona gritaba mientras tenía lágrimas en los ojos, era oficial…¡Esto da miedo!

-¡Esto esta feo, que pare de una vez! ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Ay!- Rias gritó al ver que la salida estaba a su alcance, pero mencionó al innombrable de su raza y le dio jaqueca…que suerte la suya.

La montaña rusa al fin se acabó mientras llegaban a la preciada salida, Ise al ser el que estaba primero cayó al suelo y eso le dolió, luego vino Rias y Akeno que cayeron sobre él. Ise aguantó las ganas de gritar para luego sentir más peso sobre él, Sona, Asia, Kuroka y Fay cayeron también, seguidas Ravel, Aki y Kaori. Al final cayeron Ray, Ayane, Yura, Saji, Kiba, Irina y Xenovia…todos cayeron para apilarse en un solo lugar….

-Al fin…a salvo…- Aki se notaba feliz de haber sobrevivido eso.

-¡Woo! ¡Eso fue divertido!- Irina sonaba como una niña emocionada a pesar del gran susto que los demás tuvieron.

-Bromeas….- Kaori trataba de calmar el mareo mientras una voz se oía.

-Ehm…no es por molestar pero….¿Podrían todos quitarse de encima de mi persona?- Ise sonaba fastidiado de que ninguno haya tenido la descendía de moverse...

Todos se disculparon y empezaron a moverse hasta que al final…Ise se pudo levantar mientras se sobaba su adolorida columna.

-Cielo…todas ustedes pesan….

-¿¡QUÉ!?- cada mujer miró furiosa al Welsh Dragon quien alzó las manos en señal de rendición. Ddraig suspiró al ver lo tonto que era su compañero…se notaba que estaba a años luz de entender a las mujeres.

-Oigan…miren…- Saji señalo hacia el frente y todos miraron dicha dirección…se asombraron al ver lo que estaba frente ellos.

Un portón gigante…era por lo menos de 4 metros de altura y 2 de ancho, muy grande. Fay miró que había runas escritas en lo que sería el marco de la puerta. La maga empezó a tratar de traducir lo que había con su libro, no le costó mucho hacerlo ya que el dialecto usado era muy similar al latín antiguo, el primero que se usó y en la magia saber leer latín era una obligación.

-Interesante…

-¿Qué cosa Fay?- Ayane se acercó a su amiga dudosa de lo que descubrió.

-Esta es un puerta sellada con un poder que impide la entrada de cualquier intruso. No sólo eso, al parecer quienes la construyeron la hicieron de tal manera que solo reaccione con objetos ligado a Dioses.

-¿Ligados a Dioses, como Excalibur?- Kiba pregunto con interés.

-Si y no, Excalibur es una arma sagrada pero su origen no es 100% lo necesario para abrir esta puerta ya que Dios no las creo sino fueron los serafines con unos humanos.- Ise se acercó a la puerta mientras sentía un pulso en su mano izquierda.- pero…los Sacred Gears son otra historia.

-Es verdad…- Ray chasqueo los dedos al captar todo.- los Sacred Gear, si bien no tienen el poder de purificación de las Excalibur si tienen una conexión más fuerte con el Dios Bíblico ya que Él creo el sistema y…

-Tenemos varios aquí.- Rias terminó la frase.- incluso tenemos a un usuario de Longinus.

Ise escuchó toda la charla y sabía que si querían entrar…debía de actuar.

 **[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker]**

Ise activó inmediatamente su armadura dejando solo su rostro visible para luego tocar la pared con ambas manos. Y concentrar su energía en todo su cuerpo.

 **[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]**

 **[TRANSFER]**

Dando un impulso de energía, Ise dio la energía acumulada a la enorme puerta que parecía reaccionar al poder del dragón, esta se tornó rojiza como reconociendo el poder y se empezó a abrir ante la sorpresa de todos.

-¡Genial!- Aki y Kaori gritaron emocionadas al ver que funcionó.

-Que raro que las personas de Mu hayan creado algo como eso.

-No Xenovia-san…no esa así.- Fay siguió viendo la enorme puerta que se abría.- Esta puerta fue creada mucho después de ellos…

-¿Habrá sido gente de este lugar?

-Quien sabe nya.- Kuroka solo se cruzó de brazos ante la pregunta de Akeno.

La puerta al final se abrió completamente dejando ver lo que sería un camino enorme…uno que solo llevaba una dirección, hacia adelante.

-Se nota que quienes hayan construido esto eran unos genios.- Rias miraba el camino frente a ella con asombro y eso que apenas era la entrada.- Y a todo esto…¿Cómo había una abertura en el suelo para que Ise cayera?

-Lo que más me sorprende es que hayan saltado tras de mi…sabiendo que era una trampa.

-No digas eso Ise, sabes que somos amigos y que nos preocupamos por ti.- El castaño solo se rasco la cabeza por las palabras de Xenovia mientras Fay leía su libro atentamente.

-¿Encontró algo Fay-san?

-Sip…mucho en verdad.- la maga sonrió tras la pregunta de la monja y mostró una página.- Estamos en un camino subterráneo que nos lleva a Uluru, debajo de Uluru y por lo tanto a lo que sea que nos llevará a Mu.

-¿Cómo un transportador?- Yura sonaba emocionada, esto se ponía mejor.

-Algo así…pero…

-Pero hay algo malo ¿Verdad?- Fay asintió a la pregunta de Ravel.

-Según el libro…hay varios caminos para llegar a ese lugar…este es uno de ellos y también…el más difícil.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende...? Nuestra típica suerte.- Ise habló con sarcasmo.

-Este el Laberinto Bermuda.- todos miraron a la chica con extrañeza.- Si…ya sé, es como el triángulo de las Bermudas, parece que este sitio y ese lugar tienen cosas en común.

-Es decir que este lugar puede…¿confundirnos o algo?- Irina se llevó el dedo al mentón al preguntar eso.

-Eso parece…los laberintos de por si son confusos…¿Quién sabe veremos ahí dentro? Puede ser desde ilusiones hasta nuestros peores miedos…

Todo el mundo estaba tenso, la idea de afrontar un laberinto ya era difícil de asimilar y para empeorar…deberán enfrentar algo más ahí dentro. En eso oyeron los sonidos de unos pasos, todos notaron que Ise avanzaba sin vacilación hacia el frente.

-Ise espera.- el mencionado volteó al oír a la pelirroja.

-No ganaremos nada pensando en que pasará más adelante. Por ahora solo nos queda avanzar sin vacilación…como mi maestro me dijo una vez, si el camino en si es difícil solo sigue avanzando.- Con eso dicho, Ise siguió su camino.

-Cielos…siempre es igual.

-Así es él nya.

-Vamos Fay, sabes que Ise tiende a hacer locuras él solo.

-Ya sé…

Ravel, Kuroka, Ayane y Fay fueron tras el Dragón mientras Rias y Sona suspiraban, los demás demonios solo veían con asombro como Ise siguió su camino sin vacilación.

-Sabes Rias…a veces envidio su simpleza…

-Ufufu vamos Sona, no querrás quedarte atrás.- Rias miró a su séquito que asintieron con la cabeza. La joven y su nobleza empezaron a caminar mientras Sona se apretaba el puente de la nariz.

-Rayos…odio que su simpleza sea tan adelantadora…Saji, Yura vamos.-ambos jóvenes asintieron a las palabras de su "Queen" y empezaron a caminar.

Más adelante, Ise estaba al frente de todos y pudo notar que su visión se volvía borrosa…algo en el ambiente estaba afectando su visión y eso era malo…muy malo. Volteó al ver que todos se sobaban los ojos en respuesta del extraño suceso. El joven notó que estaban cerca a un camino separado por tres opciones y notó que había como 3 estatuas para cada opción, se detuvieron en el medio de sus tres alternativas para decidir que camino seguir cuando…

 **Bienvenidos al Laberinto Bermuda.-** Ravel, Asia y Aki gritaron de miedo al oír a las tres estatuas ya que ellas eran las más cercanas.- **Acá se pondrán a prueba sus corazones y mentes.**

-¿Qué rayos…?- Koneko miraba extrañada a una de esas estatuas, todas eran iguales…parecían gárgolas.

 **Solo un camino es verdadero, los otros llevan a la perdición. Solo alguien con el corazón en el lugar correcto y la mente clara puede avanzar a la siguiente zona.**

Todos esperaron con nervios lo que iba a ocurrir. Ahora todo empieza…

 **Esta pregunta es para poner a prueba su mente.-** en el camino norte apareció una espada, el oeste un báculo y el este un escudo.- **La espada representa el poder para pelear, el escudo representa la valentía para avanzar y el báculo la sabiduría para actuar. Elijan la virtud que puede ser derrotada por las otras dos…ese es el camino correcto.**

-¿La virtud que puede ser derrotada por las otras dos? Es eso posible.- Ray sonaba escéptica a esta pregunta. Es decir…uno que pueda derrotar a los otros 2 era más fácil de responder pero esto no.

-De seguro es el escudo o el báculo…uno de esos dos debe ser.- Saji sonaba confiado en su análisis.

-No seas idiota Saji…no estas aclarando nada.- Yura golpeó a su compañero de equipo mientras Sona pensaba en una respuesta.

-Poder, sabiduría y valor…una que puede ser derrotada por las otras dos…¿Cuál?

-La respuesta es simple.- todos miraron a Ise con sorpresa mientras él sonreía.- Es tan simple pero también tan compleja a la vez que pasa desapercibido para muchos.

-Ise-sama…no me sorprende que la halla descubierto.- el joven sonrió pero…- no la va a decir ¿Verdad?

-Nop.

-¿¡Ah!? ¡Ise estamos contra el tiempo!- Rias le gritó al joven quien miró a ambas "King" con seriedad.

-Esta prueba es más para ustedes que para mí….es para que usen sus mentes para ver la simpleza en cosas que parecen complicadas…es un reto para ustedes y deben de responder…creo en ambas y les dejaré esto.- Rias se sonrojo al ver que Ise confiaba en ella para superar este desafío, asintió segura de poder hacerlo mientras Sona se acomodaba los lentes para ocultar sus nervios y sonrojo…como odiaba que esos ojos tan puros la vean sin malicia alguna…esa mirada la complicaba cada vez más ya que le encantaba.

Ambas jóvenes se pusieron a pensar en la solución. La virtud que puede ser superada por las otras dos…¿Cuál podía ser?

El poder es algo que todos buscan, el valor normalmente es algo con lo que se nace y a veces lo adquieres con los años o las experiencias, la sabiduría es más de tomar decisiones en momentos complicados y de hablar con conocimiento y verdad…pero ¿Cuál podía ser derrotada por dos de ellas?

-El valor….no importa que adversidad haya, esta no desaparece ni siquiera ante el poder o el conocimiento absoluto…unos prefieren morir con valor.- Rias sacó una conclusión…- el valor no es la respuesta.

-La sabiduría…está no es algo que quites o desaparezca…la sabiduría se puede transmitir…el poder no puedo superar un conocimiento absoluto y el valor…ocurre igual…la sabiduría no es la respuesta.- Sona en eso comprendió una cosa.- el poder es solo poder pero…hay maneras de usarlo…la mala y buena.

-El poder malo es…un poder que no tiene control…que no lo usas sabiamente…- Rias entendió la relación tal como Sona.- Un poder sin sabiduría es un arma de destrucción…

-Un poder sin valor no sirve ya que solo es un arma inútil…usar el poder de manera correcta…para ello necesitas…

-Valor y Sabiduría.

Sona asintió a las palabras de su amiga, era tal como Ise lo dijo…la respuesta era simple…solo debías ver las cosas de cierta manera. Rias se acercó al camino norte y tomó la imagen de la espada en su mano, que desapareció al contacto con ella.

 **¿Es esa tu respuesta?-** la pelirroja asintió.- **Entonces camina por el sendero que elegiste.**

Rias tragó saliva algo nerviosa mientras caminaba al frente con Sona a su lado…cada paso era algo pesado…los demás miraban a ambas chicas avanzar…todos nerviosos excepto Ise quien miraba el camino con sus ojos que brillaban de manera leve. Sonrió al ver que la ilusión se acabó. De repente todo se volvió más claro para todos, Asia se pegó a Xenovia al ver que el camino de la derecha era falso…no había camino, solo una caída al vacío. Lo mismo pasaba para el camino de la izquierda…solo era una enorme y larga caída…el único camino que había era el del norte…el que Rias y Sona eligieron.

 **Felicidades, han demostrado tener una mente clara. Sigan su camino hacia la siguiente sala, en su recorrido a ella tendrán que seguir su corazón ya que no habrá pistas para ver el camino correcto.** \- con eso dicho, las tres estatuas se quedaron calladas ante el suspiro general de todos.

-Uff, sentía la tensión en todo mi cuerpo.- Irina se secaba el sudor de su frente mientras Akeno se acercaba a sus amigas.

-Buen trabajo Rias, Sona…veo que la cualidad de "King" les queda bien.

-No Akeno…aún me falta mucho por mejorar.

-A mí igual…aunque esta prueba resultó ser una experiencia interesante.

Ise se acercó a ambas y con una sonrisa en su rostro solo asintió con la cabeza, indicando que ambas habían hecho un gran trabajo. Ambas jóvenes le devolvieron la sonrisa mientras retomaban su marcha, aunque en la mente de todos había una duda…

-¿Cómo fue que sabías la respuesta Ise-kun?- la pregunta de Aki hizo que todos se centraran en el joven quien solo se rasco la nuca nervioso…

-Pues….

[La sabía porque en The Legend Of Zelda se usa temática similar]- Ddraig decidió hablar dejando a todos muy sorprendidos por la respuesta.- [Por cierto compañero, aun no hemos terminado The Breath of Wild]

-Oh si…lo continuaré bien regrese a casa.- Ise ya hacía planes para cuando regrese a casa…una maratón de juegos, necesita un descanso.

Todos vieron con asombro como el chico seguía el camino como si nada…sabían que le gustaba jugar videojuegos pero parece que estaba más metido en eso de lo que creyeron. Rias hizo nota mental, tenían una afición en común…punto a favor. Irina solo suspiró al ver que su amigo seguía con su afición a los juegos y esta parece haber empeorado.

El camino continuó y no fue hasta que llegaron más adelante que todo se puso nublado…como si estuvieran dentro de una neblina…todos se pusieron alertas en caso de que algo suceda. Pero no era así, lo único raro era la niebla tan densa que cubría su visión y por lo tanto a donde debían ir.

-No se ve nada…- Asia miraba nerviosa los alrededores, estaba algo asustada por lo que pasaba.

-Ara…parece que ya estamos en otra prueba.- Akeno se acercó a Ise quien miraba al frente.- ¿Qué haremos Ise-kun? La niebla es muy densa.

-Avanzar…eso es todo.- el castaño miró a todos y a pesar de la limitada visión todos pudieron ver como los ojos de Ise brillaban.- Síganme.

El dragón comenzó su andar a paso firme y lento, notó que ahora el camino se bifurcaba y debido a la intensa niebla no sabías cuál era el camino correcto, tras unos segundos de mirar sus opciones…Ise tomó el camino izquierdo sin vacilación. Los demás se vieron entre ellos y solo lo siguieron sin preguntar nada.

-Ise-kun debe estar usando eso.- Raynare solo miraba al frente para no perder de vista a su líder.

-¿Qué cosa?- Xenovia hizo la pregunta mientras avanzaba.

-Sus ojos…- Kuroka respondió inmediatamente.- Los ojos de Ise son…únicos nya.

-¿A qué se refieren?- Ahora fue el turno de Irina se hablar mientras observaba como Ise tomaba el camino de la izquierda esta vez en una trifurcación.

-Ise…los ojos de Ise no son nada humanos. De seguro todos lo notaron pero el izquierdo está relacionado al poder del Welsh Dragon mientras el derecho tiene una esencia algo oscura pero calmada.- Ayane hablaba usando el conocimiento que había adquirido tras trabajar con Ise unos años.- debido a que ambos ojos en cierta manera son diferentes Ise entrenó su vista para mejorar algunas cosas…una de ellas es que puede ver a través de ilusiones, ver en la oscuridad y la intensa luz…de seguro han visto que a veces estos brillan con luz propia…eso es porque sus ojos representan su situación mental.

-Vaya…y yo que pensaba solo eran bonitos.- Rias habló por inercia y se sonrojo por dar ese comentario que puso a más de una molesta.

-Eso quiere decir que Ise-kun ahora está…

-Así es Kaori-san…Ise-sama esta viendo el camino que debemos seguir gracias a esa visión que tiene.

Ise seguía su camino sin prestar atención a los que se decía atrás. Él siempre supo que la habilidad de sus ojos sería útil en situaciones como estas…él nunca le comentó a su equipo la verdad tras su ojo derecho…no se sentía listo para revelarles esa verdad, una que ha mantenido años oculta y ahora que hay más gente…el joven sabía que no podía guardar el secreto para siempre, lo tenía que decir tarde o temprano…lo que él es…a parte de ser el Sekiryuutei él era algo más.

-De frente…- el portador del Boosted Gear seguía con lo suyo, ya era el quinto camino para elegir que tomaba. Sentía los nervios apoderarse de su cuerpo, él nunca lo demostraba pero siempre sentía a veces ese miedo que es característico de los seres vivos…era gracias a su entrenamiento que podía poner ese miedo a un lado y seguir avanzando. No fue hasta que llegó a una última bifurcación que notó algo raro…ambos caminos lo llevaban a un lado…eso no podía ser…¿Su visión especial le fallaba? No…era algo más, esta prueba…era para él, lo sabía ya que para que su vista sea engañada demuestra que lo que sea que halla aquí tenía un ligero nexo con él…mejor dicho con quien fue él…

-Ise-sama…miré…- Fay señaló una tablilla de piedra en el suelo…era antigua, era obvio pero lo raro era la inscripción en ella…parecía…- veamos si puedo traducirla…- la chica sacó su libro para hacer su trabajo mientras Ise seguí mirando la tablilla…podía leer lo que había ahí….

 **Dos fuerzas, ninguna vive sin la otra. Luz y oscuridad están tanto en conflicto como en armonía. Elige el camino correcto usando tu corazón como guía. ¿Luz u oscuridad?**

 _Esto es…_

[Parece que encontramos algo interesante…tal vez él halla construido esto en un momento de su vida]- Ddraig estaba impresionado por lo que hallaron, las veces en que hallaban algo relacionado con ese sujeto eran muy escasas pero hallar algo así en su búsqueda a Mu…interesante.- [Que lo puedas leer a pesar de ser un idioma extinto demuestra que él estuvo involucrado en esto]

 _Si…pero ahora no es hora de suposiciones…debo avanzar y creo que ya sé que camino seguir._

Ise avanzó hacia ambos caminos…entre ellos había un espacio vacío que suponía sería el vacío. Cuando todos vieron lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿¡Ise-sama!?

-¡Ise espera!

El joven hizo caso omiso a los gritos de sus amigos y dio un paso adelante hacia…el vacío. El grito de algunos fue intenso al creer que iba a caer pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que estaba pisando algo invisible y caminando sobre esta. Ise sonrió al ver que estaba en lo correcto…la luz y la oscuridad necesitan estar en equilibrio, ninguna debe superar a la otra. La respuesta correcta era caminar con ambas lado a lado y no elegir una sobre la otra…buscar el equilibrio para estar en paz contigo mismo…sonaba algo idealista pero se notaba quien hizo esta prueba también era muy idealista.

-Muy bien anda…¡Ay!- Ise se quejó por la repentina agresión a su cabeza por parte de Irina y Ayane.- ¿¡Qué les pasa, por qué me golpean!?

-¡Por idiota!- ambas chicas le gritaron al mismo tiempo mientras Rias se acercaba a él y le jalaba la oreja con fuerza.

-¡Ay,ay,ay,ay,ay! ¡Duele, duele!- Ise se quejaba por el dolor en su oreja mientras Rias suspiraba.

-Eso es para que aprendas a no hacer locuras.- la pelirroja soltó al castaño mientras este aun se quejaba del dolor.- Continuemos, ya que cierta persona ya nos mostró el camino a seguir a pesar de su idiotez.

Todos asintieron mientras el mencionado solo bajaba la cabeza, no le gustaba que le recordarán su impulsividad para hacer actos tontos. El camino invisible llevó a todos frente a un enorme puerta que, para sorpresa de todos, era una puerta común demostrando que llegaron al final de su Odisea…por ahora.

Al abrir dicha puerta se encontraron con una vista peculiar…parecía el interior de un templo, uno de esos templos antiguos que se ve tanto en Europa como en algunas culturas de América…era una especie de mezcla entre ambos y eso era extraño de ver.

-Vaya….

-¡Genial!- el grito de Ravel asustó al castaño mientras la chica miraba todo con emoción.- Construcción basada en lo mejor de la cultura Griega y Romana con un toque de la ingeniería de la cultura Americana…también un ligero toque de…

Mientras Ravel hablaba de las maravillas de la construcción frente a ella…Fay y Sona miraron el centro del lugar…parecía una especie de altar circular con varias inscripciones antiguas…

Kiba y Saji notaron que había más puertas, demostrando que tal como Fay lo dijo había más de un camino para llegar aquí pero…

-Al fin llegan.- la voz de una mujer hizo que todos se pongan alerta.- Los estaba esperando.- desde las sombras apareció una mujer que vestía una especie de bata de laboratorio y usaba un peinado chino…sus ojos violeta oscuro eran intensos…- Los esperaba.

-¿¡Quién eres!?- Sona gritó mientras mantenía la guardia, no se había percatado de la presencia de la mujer y por lo que ve, Ise tampoco ya que se mostraba igual de sorprendido.

-Jeje, lamento mi falta de modales heredera del clan Sitri.- la mujer dio una reverencia.- Mi nombre es Mary Orihime, doctora especializada en el estudio de frecuencias electromagnéticas y también experta en OOParts.

-Así que los rumores eran verdaderos…la famosa doctora Orihime trabajaba para Cao Cao.- Ise se puso en guardia.

-Juju, yo solo me uní al grupo de ese mocoso para adquirir el conocimiento que necesitaba…tras ello él ya no me era útil por lo que me fui y me llevé a alguien conmigo…alguien que tú conoces bien…Sekiryuutei.

Ise captó la indirecta y materializo su casco para luego invocar a Red Queen y dar un salto al aire dando un corte que fue bloqueado por la persona que planeaba atacarlos. Ambos se dieron una patada contra el otro para caer en el suelo. El atacante era un hombre en sus 20 años, de piel bronceada, cabello y ojos rojos. Llevaba un atuendo de militar con protección en los brazos, hombros y rodillas con una espada en mano que emanaba un aire que daba escalofríos a los demonios.

-Leónidas…

-Cuanto tiempo…Hyoudou Issei.- el descendiente del Rey Leónidas sonreía confiado ante la incrédula mirada del actual Sekiryuutei.

Ambos no tardaron en ir contra el otro y una lucha de espadas se realizó en donde se notaba que ambos estaban parejos, Ise atacaba con algo más de prudencia mientras Leónidas lo hacía con cortes fuertes pero letales.

-¡Ise!- Rias se iba a mover para ayudar al castaño pero…

-¡No irán a ningún lado!- la doctora chasqueo los dedos y de la nada aparecieron unas especies de muñecos, su apariencia era como la de soldados hechos de piedra pero parecían vivos, usaban una espada y escudo como armas.- ¡Ataquen mis juguetes!

Los muñecos obedecieron la orden y fueron al ataque ante el asombro de todos quienes con un movimiento se pusieron en posición de ataque, Ayane fue la primera en atacar dando un salto en el aire quitándose la ropa que llevaba para mostrar su ropa de combate y atacar con una patada al enemigo frente a ella para usarlo como impulso saltando al aire y lanzar un kunai explosivo a un grupo lejos de ella cuya explosión los destruyo.

Irina y Xenovia mostraron sus ropas de combate de exorcista para luego atacar con sus armas, Irina había logrado traer a Mimic Excalibur para esta misión y volviéndola una katana ataco al enemigo en frente suyo para cortar su espada y hacerlo retroceder acto que Xenovia aprovechó para atacar con Durandal y dando un corte preciso acabo con esa cosa mientras sus aliados se acercaban a ellas. En eso Kiba apareció y clavando la espada que tenía en mano creo un camino de espadas hacia ellos empalándolos desde el suelo.

-¡Los que sirvan de apoyo mantengan la distancia!- Ravel lanzó varias ráfagas de fuego junto a las lanzas de luz de Ray que al impactar con esas cosas las incineraba o inmovilizaba.

Koneko y Saji atacan en conjunto, la chica golpeaba mientras el joven los inmovilizaba usando su Sacred Gear. Kuroka y Akeno atacan a distancia, Akeno con sus relámpagos mientras la Nekomata con su Senjutsu pero no importaba cuántos derrotaran o destruyan…no había fin para ellos.

-¡Estas cosas son eternas!- Sona lanzó un dragón de agua al frente de ella para alejar a esas cosas.

-¡Son Murais, soldados inanimados de Mu! ¡De algún modo ella logró reanimarlos y hacer que la obedezcan!- Fay gritaba la información que tenia sobre esas cosas mientras lanzaba ráfagas de viento que alejaban a esas cosas.

-¡Qué mala forma de empezar las cosas!- Rias lanzó una ráfaga del poder de la Destrucción acabando con unos cuantos pero si destruía uno llegaban 2…- ¡Es peor que un resfriado mal curado!

Asia mantenía la distancia junto a Yura que daba unos golpes o patadas a lo que se acercaba. La batalla era complicada pero no tan intensa como…

En un lado del lugar, donde los Murai no se acercaban…Ise y Leónidas estaban en una lucha a muerte. El castaño usaba la fuerza de su rival para poder atacar cuando bloqueaba o esquivaba sus ataques debido a que Leónidas lo superaba en fuerza física debido a esa enorme espada. Red Queen temblaba con cada choque de las armas haciendo que la espada este cada vez más cerca de romperse.

Una patada de Leónidas a Ise lo saco de cuadro haciendo que este se tambalee. Pero aprovechó eso para agarrar la pierna de su atacante y lanzarlo contra el muro cerca de ellos. Leónidas se impacto contra dicho muro pero en vez de quejarse del dolor parecía disfrutar el combate. Ise cargó poder en Red Queen mientras Leónidas hacía lo mismo con su espada.

 **[Arc Slash]**

 **Deadly Slash**

Ambos lanzaron la onda de corte contra el otro, los ataques impactaron creando una fuerte corriente de aire que empezó a afectar la edificación que se agrietaba. Ise saltó hacia Leónidas y le propino un golpe en la cara mientras el agredido soportando el dolor y la fuerza del ataque dio un golpe con su mano libre al estómago del Welsh Dragon que botó algo de sangre por el ataque pero no retrocedió y atacó con espada a pesar de la complicada posición en la que estaba. Leónidas notó eso y dando un pisotón con una de sus piernas logró retroceder esquivando el ataque. Ambos oponentes se veían analíticamente mientras los demás, que aún luchaban, se asombraban de ver que ese sujeto luchaba al nivel de Ise y eso que ninguno daba todo aún.

-Has mejorado Hyoudo Issei.

-Igual tú Leónidas.- el castaño miraba con atención a su oponente, un movimiento en falso y sería su fin.

-Jejejeje.- la risa de la Doctora Orihime hizo que todos la vieran confusos.- Admito que son fuertes, más de lo que creí.- la mujer ahora estaba sobre el pedestal junto a una figura encapuchada.- pero creo que es hora del gran acto…de encontrar la imagen de Dios.

-¿La qué?- Ise no sabía lo que eso significaba pero no podía dejar ir a esa mujer.- ¡No irás a ningún lado!- extendió sus alas en un intento de ir tras ella pero un ataque de Leónidas se lo impidió ya que lo tuvo que bloquear.- ¡Mierda!

-No irás a ningún lado.

-¡Agh, deténganla!- Ise gritó su orden a los demás mientras volvía a su lucha de espadas.

Los demonios, exorcista, ángel caído, maga y kunoichi trataban de cumplir la orden del joven quien solo se podía centrar en su lucha ya que no podía bajar la guardia. Rias lanzo una ráfaga de su poder a la mujer que solo sonrió al mismo tiempo que uno de eso Murai usaba su cuerpo como escudo, salvando a la mujer pero desintegrándose en el proceso. La chica gruño al ver eso mientras una de esas cosas la atacaba.

-¡No estorbes!- Ray perforo el pecho de ese enemigo con una lanza de luz.- ¡Ten cuidado pechos de vaca!

-¡No te quejes ángel de cuarta!- Rias le grito molesta a la chica pero ambas se pusieron espalda con espalda para cubrirse, no lo admitirían pero no se odiaban del todo….

Akeno y Sona lanzaron un ataque conjunto de relámpagos y agua mientras Asia curaba a distancia a Yura quien la protegía con lo que podía.

-¡Jajaja, la tienen difíciles mocosos!

Kuroka miró molesta a la mujer mientras lanzaba una ráfaga de Senjutsu al mismo tiempo que Saji apoyaba con detener a esas cosas. Koneko logro destruir unos cuantos…Xenovia, Irina y Kiba estaban cortando con sus espadas a sus enemigos con velocidad y precisión con el apoyo de Ayane que trataba de detener a la doctora que sonreía más.

-Mejor dejemos los juegos….Hollow, abre la puerta.

-Si mi señora.- el encapuchado hablo por primera vez, su voz robótica dio escalofríos a todos.- Hora de ir a Mu.

-¡Alto!- Ise se zafo del ataque de Leónidas y lanzo un Dragon Shoot hacia ese tal Hollow que solo alzo su mano y absorbió…el ataque.- ¿¡QUE!?

-Es inútil…Dragón Asesino de Dioses.- Ise y Ddraig se asombraron del título que ese tipo dijo, el sujeto ese….él lo sabía, sabía lo que él era.- Pero no te interpondrás en los planes de mi ama.

Hollow toco el pedestal y de repente el altar empezó a brillar, todos cubrieron su visión de la intensa luz para luego ver como Hollow atacaba algunas de las bases de la edificación…estaba destruyendo la entrada…el pedestal.

-¡No, esta destruyendo la única entrada!- Ravel grito desesperada al ver que estaban perdiendo su única manera de ir a Mu y que esos sujetos estaban yendo hacia ese lugar.

-Jajaja, la entrada…el pedestal que nos llevara a Mu sucumbirá…la luz envolvía a la mujer y al encapuchado.- Leónidas…vamos.

El mencionado solo asintió y salto al lado de ella mientras Ise y los demás iban tras ellos.

-¡Esperen!- Ise y los demás lanzaron ataques hacia sus enemigos.

-Vengan si se atreven….- La profesora desapareció tras decir esas palabras junto a sus acompañantes….dejando a los demás en el ya decayente lugar.

-¡Mierda!- Ise grito al ver el plan de esa mujer, ese transportador era inestable….aunque entraran podrían terminar lejos del lugar donde ella esta o terminarían separados…- Maldita mujer astuta….

-¿Qué hacemos Ise?

-Arriesgarnos Rias…- el castaño miró a sus amigos quienes parecieron captar su plan.

-Sabes lo arriesgado que es…Hyoudo tal vez debamos….

-¡No Sona, oíste lo que buscan! ¡Sea lo que sea esa imagen de Dios debemos detenerlos ahora!- Ise gritó con voz de mando cosa que dejo anonada a la chica…primera vez que le hablaba así.

-¡Oye no puedes…!

-¡Cállate Saji, no estoy para tus estúpidas quejas!- Ise miraba como el lugar ya casi caía.- ¡El que desee seguirme hágalo, el que no váyase!

-Sabes que lo seguiremos hasta el final Ise-sama.- Fay hablo por el equipo que asintió con determinación.

-Nosotros igual Ise…yo y mis siervos somos tus amigos…no enfrentaras esto solo.- Rias mostró su determinación al igual que su nobleza.

-Ugh…también iré, no sirve de nada retractarse ahora.

-¿¡Kaichou!?

-¡Cállate!- Yutra agarro al joven del cuello del polo y lo arrastro hacia el pedestal.

Ise miró la determinación en sus amigos…eso le bastaba para estar más seguro de su decisión…era una locura pero….

[Las locuras son las que nos han hecho llegar hasta acá… ¡Vamos compañero!]

-¡Andando!

Ise salto hacia la luz del pedestal, seguido por los demás…la luz no tardo en envolverlos y mientras el lugar caía abajo….ellos desaparecieron….

* * *

-Ugh….¿dónde?...- Ise empezaba a abrir los ojos, estaba algo adolorido por el repentino viaje que tuvo a través de esa luz…-¿Uh? ¿Esto es…?- Ise estaba sobre algo…no era el suelo, estaba seguro de ello…. tampoco era suave…¿Qué será?- Raro…no es duro pero…esta plano….

-¿Con que plano….?- El castaño empezó a sudar frío al oír la voz de Sona cerca suyo….alzo la mirada con temor para ver a la chica de lentes, con la cara toda roja y una mirada llena de ira…Ise notó donde estaba….estaba sobre el pecho de Sona….Oh la desgracia….- Plano….llamaste a mi pecho plano….

-Jajaja….verás….no está tan plano….esta…un centímetro encima de eso…

[La cagaste…]

 _Lo sé….-_ Ise no tuvo tiempo de reacción cuando el puño de la chica lo mando a volar haciéndolo caer al suelo. El pobre se sobo la cara por el dolor…mala forma de empezar…decirle a una chica de poco pecho plana…hasta él sabía que eso era malo…

-Cielos Ise-kun…eres un insensible.

-Es verdad Ise, no puedes decirlo eso a una chica aunque sea verdad.

Irina y Ayane aparecieron al lado del joven quien se rasco la cabeza avergonzado por lo que paso, a un lado de ellas vio como Saji lo fulminaba con la mirada…¿Por qué? No lo sabía…Se levanto para poder examinar donde estaban y que….¿Donde estaban los demás?

-Oigan…¿Y Rias y los demás…?

-Pues…- Ayane no sabía que decir…Ise no tardó en captar lo sucedido, esa maldita luz de transportación los había separado del grupo o en otro caso…los había dividido….

-Sabía que saltar a la loca no era una excelente idea.- la heredera Sitri se cruzo de brazos muy molesta, por lo que acaba de pasar y porque Ise la llamo plana.

-¿Qué haremos, como los contactaremos?- la exorcista sonaba nerviosa, ser separados en grupos pequeños nunca era una buena situación.

Ise alzo la vista para ver donde estaban en primer lugar, parecía que estaban frente a una especie de templo….el cielo era claro y puro…no había nubes….eso lo comprobaba…estaban en Mu. Sacando un cuaderno de su bolsillo, Ise hizo una anotación…"Nunca volver a saltar a una luz de transporte a lo loco". Hecho eso, guardo el objeto y miró a Ayane, quien asintió con la cabeza llevando su mano a su oreja derecha.

-Estamos en Mu….el templo frente a nosotros y el cielo extremadamente claro lo confirman.- las palabras del dragón sorprendieron a todos.

-Pero…¿si es así no deberíamos tener frío o que el viento sople muy fuerte?

-Sería así normalmente pero debes de recordar una cosa Saji….la gente de Mu era muy lista…tal vez crearon una especie de barrera que protege este lugar del exterior.- Sona sacó la única conclusión lógica que podía haber.

-Genial…y ¿en qué lugar de Mu estamos exactamente?

-Ni idea…- Ise respondió la duda de Irina, el castaño miró los alrededores y supo que sea donde estén ahora, solo les queda ir hacia ese templo…

-Fay…¡Fay!- Ayane sonó feliz al recibir respuesta.- ¡Ise , logré hacer contacto con todos!

-Perfecto, ponlos en altavoz.- la pelipurpura asintió y….

 _¡Ise-sama!-_ la voz de la joven se pudo escuchar.- _Que alivio que están bien._

-Igual Fay…que bueno que hiciste que nuestro scomunicadores no hayan sufrido ninguna avería y que podamos comunicarnos con todos.

 _Ise-sama…¿Cómo se le ocurrió saltar a esa luz sin un plan?-_ la voz de Ravel sonaba molesta.

 _La Tsundere tiene razón Ise nya…-_ Kuroka también sonaba molesta, raro acontecimiento.

 _Ugh…Ise-kun es un idiota.-_ Raynare más que molesta parecía fastidiada.- _Ustedes no terminaron con…¡Hey!_

 _¡Ise! ¡¿Estás bien, Sona está contigo!?-_ la voz de Rias, que sonaba algo molesta y preocupada, hicieron que al joven le recorra una enorme gota de sudor por la frente…tal vez estará en problemas luego.

-Si Rias…todo está bien…Sona, Irina, Ayane y Saji están conmigo.

 _¡Sal pechos de vaca, no te me pegues! Como escucharon, la pechugona está conmigo, al igual que Asia, Kaori y Kiba._

 _Por mi lado…-_ Ravel hizo una pausa.- _Kuroka-san está conmigo junto a Koneko-san y Yura-san._

 _En mi caso, tengo a Aki-san, Xenovia-san y Akeno-san en mi grupo.-_ la maga estaba más tranquila de lo que parecía.- _Ise-sama…debemos tener cuidado al avanzar…hemos terminado en zonas distintas pero parece que todas terminan en un lugar en concreto, el centro de Mu._

-Hmm…parece que por ahora nos centraremos en avanzar…recuerden una cosa, manténganse juntos.

 _De acuerdo.-_ todas respondieron al mismo tiempo, Ise iba a terminar la comunicación.

-Nos vemos en el centro de la isla y si encuentran algo de interés no duden en compartirlo…y Ray…no discutas mucho con Rias…

 _Trataré…-_ con eso dicho la comunicación general se cortó dejando al grupo del joven algo ansiosos…

-Bien…andando, este lugar no se explorará solo.- con eso dicho empezaron a caminar.

 _ **Con Rias, Raynare, Kiba, Kaori y Asia.**_

-Ya oyeron a Ise-kun, hay que avanzar.

-Hmph…solo porque Ise lo dijo no te llevaré la contraria, caído de cuarta.

-Lo mismo digo, Succubus.

Ambas chicas empezaron a mirarse amenazantemente…sus ojos emanaban pequeños rayos, metafóricamente hablando, sino fuera porque Ise les pidió que trabajaran juntas hace rato se hubieran lanzado al cuello de la otra.

-Auuu…Rias Onee-sama, Raynare Onee-sama no peleen, recuerden lo que Ise-san les pidió.- la rubia trataba de calmar a ambas mujeres, quienes al oír las palabras de la chica la miraron, luego se miraron entre ellas y…

-¡Hmph!- apartaron las caras para no verse y acto seguido se dieron la espalda.

-Aaauuu…¿Por qué no se llevan bien?

-Creo que cierto castaño idiota tiene la culpa de eso.- la pelirrosa puso su mano sobre el hombro de la monja en señal de apoyo.- ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-Avanzar…es todo lo que nos queda por hacer.- Kiba avanzo un poco viendo el lugar donde estaban.

Parecía que estaban en un tipo de conjunto de islas rodeadas de agua…de mucha agua. El camino para cruzar dichas islas era como el de un puente hecho de tierra parecía que la misma naturaleza del lugar había hecho eso o tal vez las islas eran artificiales…difícil de saber.

-Casi parece que estamos en una zona tropical…- Kaori se secó el sudor de su frente mientras se quitaba la chaqueta del uniforme. Ella y los demás demonios habían traído esa ropa…era ya una costumbre, exceptuando a Asia y Xenovia obviamente.

-Volar no se ve conveniente.- Ray vio el cielo y notó que el viento, por alguna extraña razón, soplaba más fuerte unos metros encima de ellos…era como si la incapacidad de volar lo hayan hecho a propósito.

-Entonces habrá que caminar.- Rias se quitó el chaleco del uniforme y lo guardo en un espacio mágico.- Si lo que Fay dijo es verdad tal vez hallemos algo.

El grupo entero empezó su avance hacia la siguiente isla siguiendo el pequeño puente que unía ambas islas. Rías iba al frente con Asia a su lado mientras Ray y Kaori iban lado a lado atrás de ellas mientras Kiba iba a la retaguardia en caso de un ataque.

La nueva isla era un poco diferente a la anterior, si bien la otra era más tropical esta era de un calor abrasador…era absurdo, no debería haber un cambio en el clima entre dos islas cercanas…era extraño. Rias notó que las plantas del lugar eran casi artificiales ya que no se veía ninguna especie de vida en ellas.

-Estas plantas parecen…falsas.

-Lo son…en parte.- Ray tomó una hoja y la analizó…- se ve que creció naturalmente pero no siento nada de vida en ella…al igual que en las otras plantas del lugar…son como…plantas zombies…viven y al mismo tiempo no lo hacen.

-Ahm…¿tendrá que ver lo que estoy viendo con lo que dices?- Kiba señaló un lado del camino y cuando todos posaron su vista en eso…se quedaron mudos.

Lo que veían era una especie de máquina, muy vieja que tenía tubos incrustados en la tierra. Para llegar a esa cosa debían de cruzar un pequeño camino de agua y al no querer mojar sus calzados, todos sin excepción se quitaron los zapatos y medias que llevaban y empezaron a caminar dicho obstáculo…al hacerlo notaron que el agua era un poco más viscosa que el agua natural…¿Tendrá esto también algo que ver con lo que pasa en esta isla? Kaori ayudaba a Asia a avanzar mientras Kiba fue el primero en llegar para ver si no había enemigos…al ver que todo estaba libre. Rias y Ray se acercaron a la dicha máquina y la examinaron…

La máquina era extraña, se parecía a un enorme animal prehistórico, el nombre de este no pasaba por la cabeza de ninguno de los presentes pero se notaba que medía fácilmente unos 15 metros.

-¿Qué será esta cosa?

-Ni idea…rayos, normalmente son Ravel y Fay las que saben de estas cosas.- Ray se quejaba de no contar con esas dos ahora mientras Rias suspiraba.

-¿Y si las llamamos?- Asia dio una sugerencia pero la caído negó con la cabeza.

-Ya lo intente…no hay respuesta, pareciera que algo corto la comunicación.

-Raro…antes si podíamos hablar con ellos.- El "Knight" Gremory sintió que esto era raro…esta enorme máquina era rara de por si pero que las comunicaciones se hayan ido…

-Oigan aquí hay algo.- Rias alzo la mano, indicando el lugar donde estaba que era el enorme cuello de esa cosa.- Son palabras…ehm…ut…abso…lu…tum… ¿Ut absolutum?

-Es latino…significa orden absoluto…al parecer nuestros habitantes de Mu estaban obsesionados con el control de todo.- Ray miró los tubos de la máquina en el suelo.- Un medio de control de los nutrientes de la tierra y del agua…¿Es eso posible?

-Pues…no sé ustedes pero esa cosa me da escalofríos.- la pelirrosa notaba que esa cosa tenía ojos o visores…o lo que sea.

-Estoy de acuerdo…mejor avancemos.- Rias se alejó de la máquina y con los demás se empezó a alejar de esa cosa y seguir su camino.

 **Subintroierunt…Remove…**

Para ignorancia de ellos…parecía que no estaban solos en ese lugar ya que cierta máquina había despertado.

 _ **Con Ravel, Kuroka, Koneko y Yura**_

-Bien, ya oyeron a Ise-sama…a caminar….

-¿….Cómo haremos eso…si nos estamos helando…?- Koneko miró con fastidio a la Phoenix mientras se protegía del helado viento.

Tal como la pequeña ha dicho…¡Estaban congelándose, estaban en una maldita zona helada con nieve y ventiscas! Que mala suerte la de ellas para terminar en un lugar helado.

-Brr…al menos fue bueno que Ravel nos diera estas ropas.- Yura tenía razón, todas llevaban chalecos estilo esquimal…hacía frío. Lamentablemente Koneko no estaba tan feliz, ella no era amante de estos climas extremos…como desearía estar echada frente a una chimenea con chocolate caliente….de acuerdo, muy navideño pero no menos cierto.

-Hay que avanzar nya, me estoy congelando.- Kuroka se abrazaba a sí misma para ganar calor o como mínimo no perder el que ya tiene.

El grupo entero inicio su difícil pero necesaria marcha. La nieve no ayudaba en ir a paso veloz…el viento era tan fuerte que la pobre Koneko cayó más de una vez al suelo de trasero todo ante la risa de Ravel quien recibió una bola de nieve en la cara de parte de la chica que, para variar, tenía una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

-Tuuuuu…¡Ya verás!- Ravel hizo una bola de nieve y la lanzo hacia su objetivo pero…- Oh no…- falló…

La bola de nieve paso por encima de la cabeza de Koneko y le dio a la persona atrás de ella…Yura se quedó quieta mientras se quitaba esa nieve de la cara para luego mirar a Ravel con una sonrisa. Se acercó a la chica, que pensaba que todo estaba perdonado, tomo algo de nieve y se la puso dentro del abrigo como venganza mientras la rubia gritaba por el frío.

-Ravel….sabes que puedes arreglar esto si usas tus llamas ¿Verdad nya?

-Oh…es verdad…- la chica se avergonzó al recordar que como una Phoenix podía manipular el fuego.

-Cerebro de pollo…- la insultada miró con más rabia a Koneko, se llevaba bien con Kuroka pero no con la hermana de esta…¿Será esto lo que llaman rivalidad destinada?

Las 4 chicas siguieron su camino, esta vez algo más calmadas. Aunque el ambiente era algo tenso, Kuroka trataba de entablar una charla con su hermana pero esta la ignoraba y a la nekomata eso le dolía. Ravel sentía pena por Kuroka, ella sabía el motivo por el cual ella hizo lo que hizo hace años…el demonio que fue su maestro trato de abusar del poder del Senjutsu que Kuroka poseía, incluso la amenazo con usar a la pequeña Koneko si no lo hacía…Kuroka no tuvo elección…ayudó en lo que el tipo le pidió y espero su momento de atacar…

Este llegó cuando el demonio trato de usarla en un sentido sexual…tomarla para él pero antes que todo pasará a más, Kuroka lo mató…la chica ni tiempo tuvo de poner sus ideas en orden…tomó a Koneko y huyeron de ahí pero…ella no deseaba que su única familia sufriera la vida de un criminal y con dolor la dejó en las zonas cercanas al territorio de los Maou para luego huir.

Ravel recordó que Kuroka parecía un ser muerto en vida cuando la conoció…Ise y ella la ayudaron cuando ambos estaban en Japón…aunque eso era recuerdo de otro momento ya que, gracias a los cielos, vio una cueva.

-Vamos a esa cueva.- Ravel dio la orden y las 3 asintieron.

Fueron lo más rápido que pudieron a dicha cueva y al llegar se asombraron de esta…era una cueva pero una con un camino al interior…o a otro lugar. Las 4 se vieron entre ellas y empezaron a adentrarse a la cueva, tenían que avanzar y descansar no era un lujo para darse ahora, no con esa loca doctora más adelante de ellos.

Al recorrer la cueva, pudieron ver lo que parecía ser pinturas rupestres…o algo similar ya que no eran simples garabatos…eran algo más complejos. Se veía un grupo de personas que adoraban algo…una especie de ser gigante.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Parece la representación de un ritual o de una procesión…- Ravel respondió la pregunta de Yura…ambas vieron con extrañeza la extraña imagen.

-Miren…- Koneko estaba algo más adentro de la cueva mientras miraba algo en el suelo cubierto de hielo.- Parece…una máquina…

-Es una máquina Shirone pero una nada común…- Kuroka analizó la cosa en frente de ella, parecía una especie primate hecho de metal de por lo menos 5 metros de altura.- Es raro…no veo nada que sea su fuente de energía nya.

-Imperium summa…¿Control total o absoluto?- Ravel miró el hombro de esa cosa y esas palabras estaban grabadas ahí…que bueno que Fay le enseño latín.

-Eso es extraño nya…esas pinturas, esta cosa…acaso ¿Este lugar no fue abandonado a propósito?

-Tal vez…algo los asustó y lo encerraron aquí…o quizás…- Koneko se imaginó lo que paso con los que vivían aquí…tal vez…

-Mejo continuemos…- Yura dio su sugerencia que fue aceptada por todas y empezaron a avanzar sin notar que la máquina atrás de ellas movió un dedo de su mano…

 **Subintroierunt….perdere.**

Cierta máquina había despertado para cumplir sus órdenes…

 _ **Con Fay, Aki, Xenovia y Akeno**_

-Bien…ya con todo aclarado, avancemos.- Fay estaba al frente del grupo, Xenovia alzó la mano como alumna que pide permiso para preguntar.- ¿Si Xenovia-san?

-¿Cómo vamos a avanzar si lo único que veo es que estamos sobre islas flotantes?- la peliazul dio su punto de vista…muy válido.

La maga pestañeo varias veces para luego pensar la respuesta…Xenovia tenía razón…no podían avanzar.

-Parece que solo nos queda volar.- Akeno dio su sugerencia, una que fue unánime.- ¿Puedes volar Fay-chan?

-Si, aunque no creo que pueda ir tan rápido ya que el hechizo de vuelo no lo he perfeccionado.- la rubia se avergonzó un poquito.

-¡Pues vamos!- Aki extendió sus alas de demonio, la chica de coletas ya podía volar a un nivel aceptable. Al parecer tenía cierto don para el vuelo ya que captó todo en menos de una semana.

-Ugh…y yo que no vuelo tan bien.- Xenovia también sacó sus alas, volar no era lo suyo.

-Fufufu, no se queden atrás y si están cansadas avisen para tomar un descanso ya que…-la chica miró el borde de la sección de tierra donde estaban para ver la larga pero bien LARGA caída.- No querrán caer fufufufu.

Todas sintieron escalofríos al escuchar la dulce risa de la Fuku Buchou…el sadismo de la chica más esa risa no ayudaba…todas rogaron a sus respectivas deidades de no caer…

El vuelo era tranquilo, no había tanto viento y eso era un punto a favor…poder surcar los cielos era un privilegio para ellos. Xenovia se acercó a Fay con una pregunta.

-Fay…¿Tú conociste al maestro de Ise?- la rubia solo se llevó un dedo al mentón.

-Pues…solo lo vi una vez pero nada más, no creí por un segundo que ese hombre fuera el famoso "Ogro Carmesí".

-¿"Ogro Carmesí"? Es un apodo algo raro…- Aki lo encontraba algo chistoso pero Akeno intervino.

-Lo llaman así porque se dice que campo de batalla que pisa lo deja teñido de sangre.- la castaña se puso azul al oír eso.- Se sabe poco de él pero…según oí su afiliación al Vaticano se rompió porque no estaba de acuerdo con los altos mandos.

-Si…yo también había oído de eso, recuerdo que Irina y yo una vez escuchamos a uno de los exorcistas de alto mando que en estos años no habían podido generar un guerrero del calibre de Rean Schawzer…incluso que cuando se fue se llevó consigo varios secretos de la Iglesia…tal vez la muerte de Dios era uno de esos.- Xenovia bajó la cabeza algo deprimida, el tema aún era algo difícil para ella.

-Es posible…Ise-sama ya sabía de eso cuando lo volví a ver hace 2 años, Rean-sama debe haberle contado pero ahora eso no importa. Lo que me preocupa es lo que la Dr Orihime dijo.

-La imagen de Dios…ella parecía obsesionada con eso pero…¿Qué será eso de la imagen de Dios?- Aki se cruzó de brazos mientras veía una isla flotante más grande.- Tomemos un descanso ya llevamos una hora de vuelo.

Todas asintieron y descendieron a dicha isla para tomar un respiro. Fay sacó un libro que era conocido para todos…la Biblia. Las tres demonios sintieron nervios al ver el libro…sus instintos podían ser molestos a veces.

-Je, no se preocupen…necesito mostrar algo…- La chica examinó la Biblia hasta que encontró la página que quería.- ¿recuerdan lo que pasó cuando Moisés subió al monte Sinaí para recibir los 10 mandamientos?

-El becerro de oro…la adoración a la falsa imagen de un Dios…espera…- Xenovia pareció entender un poco.

-La imagen de Dios…esa mujer nos lo dijo…acá hay una imagen de un Dios falso.- Akeno miró a Fay, quién asintió.

-Tal vez el Dios que las personas de Mu adoraban…- Aki se quiso sentar cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba sobre una roca.- ¿Pero qué…? ¿Eh? ¿¡Qué es esto?!

La chica gritó con horror al ver lo tenía en frente, era una especie de ave mecánica muy grande…10 metros de largo tal vez. Estaba ahí inerte…como muerto. Fay tocó el material, era metal sin duda pero no uno conocido por el hombre…al menos no el moderno.

-Es enorme.- Xenovia miró las alas y notó que tenía como unas turbinas, como un avión.- Si no lo tuviera en frente juraría que estoy viendo un avión.

-Tal vez esta cosa era lo que los antiguos decían en sus historias de una ave gigante.- Akeno recordó que en varios escritos y leyendas se habla sobre un enorme ave que surcaba el cielo.

-No me gustaría ver algo así atrás de mi.- Aki golpeó un poco la cabeza del ave mecánica.- ¿No se moverá verdad?- la joven pregunto algo temerosa.

-Lo dudo, sea lo que sea que lo alimente está vacío y sin reservas.- Fay miró con ojo analítico todo- Acá hay algo…dice…absoluta voluntatem…

-¿Qué significa?- Akeno miró con curiosidad el escrito.

-Voluntad absoluta…está en latín.- Xenovia se cruzó de brazos al recordar algo.- Es una de las facultades que se escribían en unos textos que no se agregaron a la Biblia.

-¿Y eso es por…?

-Porque lo que estaba escrito ahí no iba con la imagen que la Iglesia deseaba dar y que además quienes escribieron eso eran de una secta radical que quería forzar a la gente a una sola religión, en este caso la católica.- Fay respondió la pregunta de Aki quien asintió al captar.

-Aunque al final casos de esos se dieron en las cruzadas y la Inquisición…- Akeno tenía una mirada triste, una de las épocas más oscuras de la humanidad…una que muchos sienten vergüenza de tener que mencionar no por su crueldad sino porque demostraba la ignorancia de la Iglesia en esos días y lo radicales que eran contra los que se le oponían.

Las 4 chicas decidieron continuar su camino pero…el ave de metal abrió su ojo mecánico mientras su cuerpo se tornaba blanco con rayas rojas.

 **Currere missio…ne antecessum**

 _ **Con Ise, Sona, Irina, Ayane y Saji**_

[A ver….veo algo áspero y plano]

-Hmmm ¿Una roca?- Irina respondió la pregunta de Ddraig, quién estaba hablando en voz alta a través del Boosted Gear.

[Acertaste…]

-¡Yay! Ddraig-san si sabe como entretener a alguien.

[Al menos alguien aprecia eso…no como cierto ingrato]

-¿¡A quien llamas ingrato!?- Ise miró furioso su guante mientras Sona y Saji negaban con la cabeza con Ayane riendo a un lado.

Sona jamás imagino que el Welsh Dragon, el ser cuyo poder podía vencer Dioses, fuera alguien tan relajado y casual. Aunque admitía que era interesante ver como esos dos discutían…parecían hermanos peleando por un dulce.

[Ya me aburrí…no hay nada que ver, solo rocas y más rocas…este templo de seguro fue hecho para matar de aburrimiento a los que lo visitaban]

-En eso te doy la razón Ddraig-sama.- Ayane miró aburrida la estructura mientras Ddraig se sentía honrado de que lo llamen -sama.

[Al fin alguien que me muestra respeto]

-No empieces Ddraig…- Ise se sobaba la cabeza para combatir el dolor de cabeza.

Todo el grupo avanzaba a paso lento y seguro, Ise miraba la edificación del templo, era algo compleja pero simple a la vez. Era extraño, no había nada…no enemigos, no pistas…nada. El castaño en eso vio lo que sería una especie de escultura, los demás también veían lo mismo. Se acercaron a ver que era lo estaba ahí y se sorprendieron al ver que sin duda era una escultura pero está era…peculiar.

Era como un ser humanoide, solo que tenía a su alrededor un cáliz, una espada, lo que parecía ser una pistola y otra espada…a su espalda se veían como algo que parecía alas…parece es la palabra clave aquí ya que no lo eran…era una escultura imponente, algo terrorífica pero…interesante.

-Vaya esto se parece a la representación de….

-Un Dios.- Sona terminó la oración de Saji quien asintió. Ise observaba con sospecha la escultura…vio el alrededor de esta…estaba todo vacío, como si el lugar fuera solo para esta escultura…

-Oigan, me recuerda a esas imágenes de las iglesias antiguas…claro que sin las armas.- Irina se acercó a ver la escultura mientras Ayane asentía.

-Es verdad…Ise…tal vez…

-Si, no hay que perder el tiempo…si lo que estoy pensando se relaciona con lo que esa mujer dijo entonces debemos llegar donde ella está rápido.

Todos asintieron y rodearon la escultura no sin antes de darle último vistazo…Ise por su lado se quedó un segundo viendo la escultura antes de sacar a Red Queen y darle un vistazo para luego fruncir el ceño…

-Rayos…esto no me lo esperaba….

[Debemos tener cuidado compañero…si Leónidas aparece deberás luchar con cautela]

Ise asintió al consejo de Ddraig ya que encontró lo que temía en su espada…una rajadura…el castaño guardó su arma ya que el próximo combate con ella…sería el último de la espada y él lo sabía…

* * *

En el centro de Mu, la Dr Mary Orihime sonreía complacida al ver lo ha estado buscando por años…el poder que la ayudará a hundir al mundo humano en la miseria…en el dolor que ella padeció. La mujer miró a su fiel Hollow con alegría.

-Prepárate Hollow, es hora de que lo despiertes y cumplas el objetivo por el que naciste.

-Sí mi señora.- el encapuchado avanzó mientras Leónidas miraba a la mujer con molestia.

-Ellos están aquí…¿No los detendrás?- el joven se cruzó de brazos mientras la mujer solo reía.

-Je, dejaré que las mismas máquinas de Mu se hagan cargo…aunque el Sekiryuutei ha terminado en un templo que está conectado a este lugar…acaba con él si lo deseas.

-Hmph…eso planeó hacer.- El joven se retiró del lugar mientras la mujer sonreía maliciosamente.

-Idiota…no importa lo que hagas…nunca podrás vencer al Sekiryuutei actual…solo un Dios tiene esa posibilidad y eso es lo que tengo en frente de mi…

Mary Orihime estaba en frente de lo que es el Dios de este lugar…un ser que los mismos habitantes de Mu crearon para adorar…un ser cuyo poder no era broma…un Dios falso es un Dios para otros…y su poder no debería ser subestimado. Hollow alzaba las manos y de ellas salía energía que parecía alimentar al gigante que tenían durmiendo frente a ellos…

-Pronto despertarás….Yaldaboth.

El gigante parecía reaccionar ya que empezó a brillar con una luz dorada y plateada…el despertar del Dios de Mu estaba acercándose.

* * *

 **Con eso tienen el capitulo especial, debo de admitir que no espero que saliera tanto pero mejor para ustedes que como ya vieron todos estan divididos en grupos y en zonas que tienen un final común, el medio de Mu. La isla flotante es enorme pero tiene climas extremos que varian en sus zonas. Cada uno ya esta en la zona que tienen que superar y tendran peleas contras esas maquinas...es mas que obvio pero no confundan...esas maquinas no son nada debiles...si les pongo un nivel siria que estan al nivel de un demonio de clase alta muy entrenado pero no alcanza el de un demonio de clase suprema. El Dios de Mu es como las maquinas que se vieron...un robot creado por los mismos habitantes cuya razon de eso se dira luego, su nombre Yaldaboth proviene de un ente del antiguo testamento, que se dice fue cercano a Dios pero era un ser egolatra y se creía superior...en este arco usare ese nombre para este Dios que es uno falso, uno creado pero nada debil...**

 **Sin más que decir, les dare un ultimo agradecimiento...gracias por seguir esta humilde historia, nos vemos en otro cap.**


	14. Lucha en el Mar y la Nieve

**Hola a todos...lo sé, el capitulo de la semana pasada fue bien largo y me dije a mi mismo que esta semana descansaria...pero no pude, la idea de las batallas ya estaban en mi cabeza y debía de escribirlas...acá estan 2 batallas...espero que sean de su agrado.**

 _ **ReyEvolution: Gracias amigo, en serio trato de captar la esencia de DxD lo mejor que pueda...lo del toque de suspenso me vino a la mente tras recoradr un RPG que jugue meses atras, lo de los acertijos...no he leido los libros pero se sobre las tematicas que se usan y no te preocupes de la exageración...eso de las pruebas no es mucho lo mío. Leonidas será un dificil oponente y se verá en su batalla con Ise. Y gracias por seguir mi historia, yo sigo las tuyas porque son muy buenas y lo digo con toda la sinceridad del mundo. Lo de Sona...tratare de hacerlo lento, todos sabemos que el hielo más helado es dificil de derretir pero no imposible...**_

 ** _godz 1987: las maquinas en si no son dinosaurios...digamos que son seres que muchos consideramos solo fantasias pero que muchos creen que son reales en la actualidad. Lo del Dios Falso, si sería un pseudo Dios ya que no es uno como tal pero su poder si roza esa línea...este arco esta planeado para que algunos tengan nueva determinación o alcancen nuevos niveles, Ise no será el único mas fuerte en comparación con su parte canon. Lo de Saji...llorara lagrimas de sangre..._**

 ** _Tsuna Dragneel: Gracias compatriota...siempre es bueno ver a uno en los reviews._**

 ** _JosDXDARK: Como ya te respondi en el PM amigo...tu idea es buena y tu sugerencia es buena...la usare más adelante...y si, la que se armara._**

 ** _Silromeo: Gracias...espero que la sigas hasta el final._**

 ** _carlos trujillo: la idea la saque de un anime de mi infancia pero no diré cual, en si en ese anime el tipo no era un god slayer pero era un usuario de la oscuridad, el god slayer en mi fic solo se basa en él...por lo que es un OC._**

 ** _|Sekiryuutei|: Si, Red Queen tendrá su ultima batalla como esta ahora dentro de poco pero volverá mejor que nunca más adelante...además Ise obtendrá a Ascalon pronto asi que no estara sin espada mucho._**

 ** _GohanSuperSaiyajinNivel2: Como ya te respondí en el PM amigo, este arco me ha sacado mucho dolor de cabeza pero me ha gustado hacerlo ya que ha roto muchos de los clasicos estereotipos que hay en fanfiction de DxD...habrá más arcos originales...pero primero avanzare un poco con lo arcos del cannon y tal vez mezcle algo de originalidad con estos...como verás Ise y los demás seran mas fuertes y los enemigos del cannon no serían un reto._**

 ** _alexzero: Amigo nunca faltas a un review y se agradece...y es verdad, Ise tendrá una dificil pelea._**

 ** _bavm17: Gracias._**

 ** _Tenzalucard123: Tal vez...uno nuca sabe, Ise es un idiota..._**

 ** _Ahora sin más que decir, vamos con este nuevo capitulo...espero que sea del agrado de todos._**

* * *

 **Sekiryuutei Supremo**

 **Arco 2: Continente de Mu, Dios y Tecnología Perdida**

 **Capítulo 14: Lucha en el Mar y Determinación bajo la Nieve**

 _ **Con Rias, Raynare, Kiba, Asia y Kaori**_

-Estoy cansada…- Asia caminaba a paso lento mientras se quejaba, Rias también estaba igual y Kaori solo le daba ánimos a su amiga para que avance.

El grupo estaba ya harto de toda esta situación, llevaban Dios sabe cuántas horas de caminata y parecía no haber fin para su desgracia…Es decir, están en un continente perdido con muchos misterios, un relieve desconocido y quien sabe que cosas más…esto era el colmo.

-Vamos Asia, solo un poco más.

-Buchou…yo también estoy cansada…- Kaori estaba al borde del colapso aunque no estaba tan cansada como Asia.

-Kaori tiene razón Buchou, deberíamos tomar un descanso.- Kiba también estaba a favor de tomarse unos minutos, a fin de cuentas…parecía que no estaban avanzando nada.

-Ugh…bien ¿Tú que opinas Caído de Quinta?- la insultada miro molesta a la pelirroja pero solo atino a dar un suspiro.

-Opino que es una buena idea Pechugona…caminar sin tomar en cuenta nuestra situación sería una locura.- Ray solo se dirigió a una especie de palmera tirada en el suelo y se sentó.- Descansemos.

Las dos jóvenes cansadas respiraron aliviadas mientras el "Knight" se sentaba en la arena para descansar, Rias se sentó en la misma palmera donde Ray estaba y ambas se miraron un segundo para luego desviar la miradas con el ceño fruncido, cosa que le saco una enorme gota de sudor a los 3 miembros restantes del grupo.

-Oigan…no es por ser pesada pero ¿No pueden intentar llevarse bien esas 2?- la pelirrosa le susurro a la monja y al joven que solo asintieron.

-Rias Onee-sama y Ray Onee-sama se parecen mucho en ciertos aspectos pero…como siempre discuten…¿Por qué lo harán?- Asia estaba un poco frustrada, sus 2 amigas que ella consideraba figuras de hermana mayor discutiendo de manera constante era…algo doloroso.

-Tal vez tenga que ver con el beso que Buchou le dio a Ise-kun.- Kiba dio su opinión de la posible causa pero lo que no espero fue la mirada llena de rabia de Kaori y los ojos llorosos de Asia hacia su persona…el chico era reservado en muchas cosas pero incluso él sabía que la ira de una mujer puede ser horrible…- Yo…solo digo….

-Bien….puede que tengas razón, incluso yo entiendo eso…- Kaori suspiro al recordar esa imagen…- pero creo que Ray ya detestaba a Buchou antes de eso.

Los tres jóvenes miraron a las 2 jóvenes que ni se observaban…era molesto de ver por lo que trataron de cambiar de tema. Asia empezó a sacar de un espacio mágico, cosa que aprendió de Ise, unas botellas de agua ya que la sed no era ajena a nadie. La pequeña monja le entrego a sus acompañantes las botellas, cosa que ellos agradecieron mientras ellos discutían sobre este lugar.

-Este lugar es un misterio…sin contar que esa extraña maquina tenía la forma de un extraño animal.

-Plesiosaurio…- Kiba hablo por inercia.- No recordaba el nombre del animal antes pero ahora si…y se nota que era maquina…pero ¿Qué o quién construyo eso?- la pelirrosa solo hizo indicación que no tenía ni la mínima idea.

-Rias Onee-sama, Raynare Onee-sama…tengan.- la rubia le entrego a ambas una botella de agua para cada una, ambas agradecieron el gesto de la chica y no dudaron en beber del vital líquido.

Ambas jóvenes solo se quedaron en silencio mientras Asia solo regresaba con los demás…ninguna parecía querer hablar con la otra, en cierta manera era entendible…ninguna soportaba a la otra, una porque la demonio beso al chico que ella levaba queriendo casi 5 años y la otra porque cierto caído se metía en sus intentos con el castaño…todo esto era por celos.

-Oye…- Rias fue la primera en hablar.-¿por qué no te caigo bien?- la pregunta sorprendió a Ray y los demás que escucharon la pregunta.- Mira…no es que mi intención sea que seamos las mejores amigas pero al menos que llevemos la fiesta en paz en esta misión y en las que pueden venir.- Rias era conciente que esta actitud puede traerles problemas…como "King" debía priorizar la salud del grupo. Ray solo bajo la mirada…- ¿Y bien, me vas a responder o no?

-Porque…- Ray se mordió el labio para suprimir la rabia.- Porque tú lograste lo que yo no he podido…- la demonio miró extraña a la caído.- Tú lograste que Ise-kun sonriera naturalmente de nuevo…y eso me enfurece….

-¿Ah, de que hablas? Ise siempre ha sonreído desde que lo conozco….

-¡No lo entiendes!- El grito de Ray sorprendió a todos.- ¡Ise-kun lleva una enorme carga en sus hombros por distintas cosas….y desde que lo conozco él siempre ha sonreído para tratar de ocultar su dolor y carga! Aunque nunca fue del todo falsa….él siempre lleva eso en su mente.- Las palabras de Ray asombraron a todos pero confirmaron las sospechas que tenían…Ise llevaba una carga horrible…- Pero cuando llego a Kuoh…a su ciudad natal empezó a cambiar un poco…lo he notado, he visto como puede volver a sonreír sin preocupaciones y eso es lo que me molesta…que tú lo hayas hecho….que tú hayas sido capaz de hacer que ya no pienso en eso constantemente….te lo agradezco y al mismo tiempo te odio por eso…no es justo….

-Yo….no sabía eso….que Ise cargara algo, él siempre ha actuado como alguien tranquilo…sin dolor.

-Eso es porque se canso de mostrar pena y dolor….créeme, yo lo he visto.- Rias noto que la caído no mentía.

-¿Qué carga lleva, qué tan doloroso es?- Ray miró a Rias con seriedad.

-No depende de mi decirlo…él lo dirá cuando decida que deben saberlo…solo a nosotras, las que somos de su equipo, los altos mandos de Grigori y su maestro lo saben.- Rias no supo que decir…no detestaba a Ray, era verdad que la chica la sacaba de sus casillas pero…sentía que tal vez se podían llevar bien…tal vez.

-Yo…- la pelirroja iba a decir algo…ella por alguna razón sentía que debía de hacerlo. Sabía que Raynare y ella eran similares en cierto sentido, ambas apreciaban demasiado a Ise…Rias sentía que los sentimientos que ella desarrollo por él si bien fueron repentinos, no eran falsos y notó en Raynare esos mismos sentimientos por el castaño, no odiaba a Ray por ser una caído…la detestaba porque ella conocía más tiempo a Ise y sabía más de él…sentía envidia de ella tal como Ray siente envidia de ella, quiso reír por lo irónico que era todo esto y cuando iba a hablar y decir lo que pensaba el suelo empezó a temblar.- ¿¡Ahora qué!?

-¡Miren!- Kaori señalo el agua rodeaba la isla en la que estaban para ver que había algo en ella…

De repente un carga eléctrica fue dirigida hacia ellos y con velocidad Kiba creo una espada de elemento trueno para luego usarla como para rayos aunque sus manos sufrieron el daño tras de bloquear el ataque, estas se habían quemado a grandes niveles.

-¡Yuuto, Asia ayúdalo!- la rubia asintió mientras Kaori ayudaba al joven a salir de ahí, el dolor en sus manos era horrible. La rubia empezó a actuar y utilizaba su Twilight Healing con rapidez.- ¡Ya verás, nadie lastima a mis siervos y vive para contarlo!

Rias invoco su poder demoniaco en sus manos y empezó a lanzar varias ráfagas de energía hacia su objetivo, el ser misterioso se movió a velocidad bajo el agua esquivando el ataque de la heredera Gremory, quien se estaba frustrando. Raynare creó una lanza de luz y la lanzo con fuerza al cielo para que luego esta explote y se vuelva varias lanzas más pequeñas que caen en picada, en el agua el ser pareció nada afectado por el ataque ya que otro ataque salió del agua, esta vez con dos ataques eléctricos que fueron evitados por todos, Kiba salvo a Asia del ataque al sacarla de la línea de trayectoria de este. Inmediatamente emergió lo que los atacaba…era un animal, un plesiosauro hecho de metal…su color azul marino y sus ojos rojos mecánicos miraba a sus objetivos con frialdad.

 _ **Objetivos encontrados…procediendo a eliminación.**_

-¿¡A qué!?- Kaori grito horrorizada al mismo tiempo que esa cosa volvía a soltar una descarga de rayos.

Rias y Ray emprendieron vuelo a una altura donde el viento tan fuerte no las afecte mientras lanzaban sus respectivos ataques al enorme animal que parecía inmune a los ataques, cosa que sorprendió a Rias ya que su Poder de la Destrucción no servía.

 _ **Inútil…mi cuerpo está hecho de Cronozoid….un material casi indestructible.**_

-¿¡Entonces que te parece esto!?- Kiba, ya recuperado salto hacia el animal con una espada de fuego en sus manos, el robot abrió la boca y mordió el arma que se rompió entre sus dientes ante el asombro del joven.

Kaori uso su Sacred Gear para crear unas cadenas para amarrar la boca del animal y evitar que la abra pero no espero que este hiciera fuerza para levantarla en el aire, la joven grito por la repentina fuerza con la que fue lanzada pero fue atrapada por Rias, acto seguido Ray volvió a lanzar varias lanzas de luz que el ser mecánico solo recibía sin preocuparse por los daños que pudiera recibir.

Kiba volvió a crear otra espada, esta vez una de hielo para atacar el torso del animal, el robot solo alzo un poco su cuerpo haciendo visible sus aletas delanteras y con fuerza golpeo el agua, una enorme ola se creó debido al poderoso ataque del plesiosauro, el joven tomo a Asia en sus brazos para alzar vuelo y esquivar la enorme ola que iba hacia ellos. El agua no tardo es impactar la isla que empezó a ser devorada por el agua y desapareció ante la vista de los jóvenes que no creían lo que veían.

 _ **Astuto….pero no basta.**_

El robot abrió la boca y de esta empezaron a salir enormes estacas de hielo que iban hacia ellos. Los que tenían la experiencia de vuelo, como Rias, Ray y Kiba esquivaron los ataques mientras Asia era protegida por el "Knight" y la "Pawn" por su "King".

-¡Debemos hacer algo!- Rias lanzo una ráfaga de su poder para destruir varias de esas estacas.

-¡No me digas, maldición!- Ray volvió a lanzar varias lanzas de luz que solo eran recibidas por el robot sin ocasionar daño alguno…- ¡Mierda, estúpido metal!

 _ **Tontos…sucumbirán ante mi….**_

El robot alzo la vista y lanzo varias descargas de electricidad el cielo, de repente las nubes se vieron cargadas de dicha electricidad y de estas empezaron a salir relámpagos que parecían dirigidos ya que iban hacia ellos solamente.

-¡Cuidado!- Aki le grito a Rias sobre la descarga eléctrica que iba hacia ellas.

La joven esquivó el relámpago pero no conto con la cola del robot que la golpeo con tal fuerza que mando a la chica a otra de las islas, Rias cayó al suelo de la isla mientras botaba sangre de la boca. Kaori estaba sobre el lomo de la bestia tras haber sido lanzada por la peliiroja antes de ser impactada y la pelirrosa no tardo en crear una naginata y clavarla en la espalda del robot que a pesar de no sentir dolor por el ataque, si se sintió incomodo. El animal robótico empezó a sacudirse para sacar a la chica de su espalda quien se aferraba a su arma como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-¡No te sueltes Kaori!- Ray lanzo varias lanzas hacia el animal en el rostro, este al recibir los ataques cerca a ojos se molesto y empezó a realizar varios disparos eléctricos.

Eso no fue pasado por alto por Rias, quien a pesar del dolor fue capaz de ver eso…Kiba aterrizo cerca a su ama con Asia quien se acerco a la lastimada joven para curarla.

-¡Resiste Rias Onee-sama!- la monja empezó a curar a Rias mientras esta se levantaba con esfuerzo.

-Yuuto….los ojos….ataquen a los ojos….

El rubio asintió antes de volver a emplear vuelo con dirección al robot que parecía harto de esto, volvió a lanzar varias lanzas de hielo hacia Ray quien no logro evitar una de esas lanzas que le rozo la pierna. La Caído se quejo del dolor mientras Aki se alejaba del lomo de la bestia para ir a su cuello con dos kodachis en mano y clavarlas en el cuello. El robot se quejo esta vez, la chica sin querer había hecho contacto con lo que sería la parte principal del cuello….donde el peso se acumula. Kiba aprovecho el descuido del animal para luego ir contra el enemigo hacia su rostro y con velocidad creó una espada….no una común.

 **Balance Breaker - Sword of Betrayer**

En la mano del joven apareció una espada de color oscuro con unas runas rojas en el dorso de la espada que marcaba su poder demoniaco pero también emanaba un aire sagrado…la espada Sacro Demoniaca. Con velocidad, Kiba hizo que la espada sea envuelta en fuego y con la velocidad digna de un "Knight" Kiba le dio un corte al ojo derecho del animal que rugió al sentir el dolor, a pesar de ello alzo su cola para atacar al joven demonio que no logro evitar el ataque totalmente ya que su ala derecha fue lastimada por el ataque. Ray noto eso y fue tras Kiba…a penas logro salvarlo de la caída mientras Kaori seguía presionando sus armas en el cuello del robot y empezaba a cortar el cuello…el metal como dijo era duro y resistente pero nada indestructible…en eso Kaori recordó que Ise le comento que el metal de los Sacred Gear armas están hechos de un material muy resistente…. La pelirrosa fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando el plesiosauro se introdujo en el agua llevándola a ella de paso…la joven tomo aire al ver que iba a ser llevada bajo el agua y se aferro con fuerza a sus armas. Ya en el agua sintió la fuerza de movimiento del animal…era difícil no querer soltarse pero debía de resistir…tal vez su única oportunidad de ganar estaba en que sus armas aun estaban en el cuello de esa cosa.

-¡Kaori!- Ray grito al ver como el animal robótico se movía a velocidad bajo el agua y de paso afectaba a la demonio…en eso noto algo malo….- ¡Oh no!- Ray lanzo a Kiba hacia la isla más cercana cuando el robot emergió del agua debajo de ella con la boca abierta.- ¡AAAAHHHH!

-¡Raynare!- Rias y los demás gritaron al ver como la caído fue atrapada por el enorme animal con su boca, la joven sentía como los dientes mecánicos le atravesaban el estomago y la sangre salía de sus heridas. Trataba de mantenerse despierta pero el dolor superaba sus sentidos…estaba al borde del desmayo….

 _Rayos….así….moriré…..-_ la caído estaba ya rindiéndose….era el fin para ella…- _Me hubiera gustado….decirte lo que siento….Ise-kun….._

-¡No te rindas caído de quinta!- Rias apareció frente a ella y el robot con poder acumulado en su mano derecha.- ¡Ni creas que dejare que mi rival muera en las fauces de esta estúpida bestia!

-Rias…..- Ray vio como la energía carmesí en la mano del demonio empezó a tomar forma…la forma de la cabeza de….- Un león….

 **¡Hakai no Shishi Senkou!**

Rias dio el golpe con su poder de la Destrucción en el único ojo que quedaba del robot y el impacto fue tal que no solo destruyo la mitad de la cara de este sino que libero a Raynare del agarre de la bestia….el impacto hizo un sonido que en verdad parecía el rugido de un león. Rias atrapo a Ray en el aire mientras Kiba ya con el ala curada gracias a Asia volvía al ataque esta vez con su espada cubierta de un fuerte viento. Con un corte en el cuello de la bestia, el joven demonio le dio la señal a una exhausta Kaori de actuar rápido.

-¡Esto es por lastimar a mis amigos!- la joven reemplazo las kodachi por una kusarigama y clavo la punta de la filosa arma en el ya existente orificio en el cuello del robot y con un movimiento rápido salto hacia atrás.- ¡Buchou!

-¡Hazlo Kaori, recuerda que tienes mi permiso desde que llegamos a este lugar!

-¡Promotion "Rook"!- sintiendo como sus fuerzas aumentaban y con un solo tirón empezó a agrietar el metal del cuello.- ¡No subestimes a un "Pawn" de Rias Gremory!

Con un último esfuerzo Kaori finalmente hizo pedazos el metal del cuello del robot que rugió por el intenso dolor mientras la pelirrosa extendía sus alas para salir de ahí y ponerse a salvo. Kiba vio esa oportunidad para atacar al animal robótico y con su espada voló hacia el ahora descubierto cuello y cortó varias de las que serían las vértebras mecánicas.

 _ **Imposible…Yo…no debo…**_

La voz del robot empezó a apagarse…había sido dañado demasiado en la que era su parte más importante…En eso vio que Rias con Ray en sus brazos creaban un último ataque…la lanza de luz de la caído estaba envuelta por el poder de la Destrucción…un ataque combinado…ambas habían captado una cosa…no eran amigas….eran rivales.

 **¡Lance of Destruction!**

La lanza de poder demoníaco y sagrado voló hacia la cabeza del Plesiosaurio y de un solo golpe atravesó el cráneo mecánico…el robot no se movió…solo se quedó ahí hasta que calló al mar…inerte…hundiéndose…

Rias y Ray respiraban agitadas por el enorme esfuerzo de combinar poderes que son opuestos…pero al parecer el sentimiento de rivalidad les permitió superar esa barrera…ambas sin notarlo se sonrieron la una a la otra mientras Rias iba a la costa donde Kiba, Kaori y Asia las esperaban.

Al pisar tierra, la rubia fue con la caído y la empezó a curar…Ray maldijo no haberle pedido a Ravel una lágrimas de Fénix…serían útiles…aunque la velocidad de curación de Asia era excelente. Todo el grupo respiró tranquilo….habían ganado una dura pelea…esa cosa era fuerte pero ¿Qué era? Por lo que vieron los habitantes de Mu eran hábiles científicos para crear algo así…sino hubieran estado en grupo…tal vez el resultado hubiera sido otro.

En eso en frente de ellos emergió un pequeño altar…similar al que saltaron para llegar aquí, este emanaba una ligera luz…

-¿Y eso?

-No lo sé.- Kiba le respondió a la pelirrosa.- Tal vez esto era lo que esa cosa protegía…se parece a….

-Un dispositivo de transporte…- Ray ya recuperada miró el extrañó objeto.- Algo me dice que esto nos llevará a nuestro objetivo…

-El centro de Mu…entonces ¿Caminar no hubiera servido?- la pregunta de Asia hizo que la caído asintiera.

-Una prueba…maldita sea…quienes hayan creado esa cosa también hicieron un método de seguridad muy eficiente.- Rias suspiró, vencer a esa cosa fue difícil para ellos siendo demonios y un ángel caído…pobres los humanos que pudieron llegar antes.

Todos empezaron a caminar al pequeño dispositivo no sin antes…

-Oye…- Raynare detuvo a Rias un segundo.- Ehm…gracias…por la ayuda…- la caído se notaba avergonzada para la sorpresa de todos y que le diera las gracias hizo que Rias sonriera.

-No hay de que…- Rias empezó a caminar hacia el aparato.- Pero te aseguro que Ise será mío.

-¡Sobre mi cadáver Sucubus!

-¡Caída de sexta!

Y ahí van de nuevo….los otros jóvenes rieron nerviosos por lo que pasaba….y cuando uno cree que se están llevando bien…pero no se confundan, en medio de esa serie de insultos Asia pudo ver algo…un mutuo respeto por la otra como rivales.

 _Tal vez lleguen a ser buenas amigas en un futuro.-_ la monja tenía esperanza en que eso se diera en un futuro muy cercano.

El dispositivo se activo al sentir a todos sobre este y la misma luz que los trajo a Mu los envolvió para llevarlos al templo central del continente…

 _ **Con Ravel, Koneko, Kuroka y Yura**_

Al mismo tiempo que Rias y su grupo tenía problemas…estos no ajenos a nuestras chicas de este grupo algo….disfuncional.

-Pollo inútil…mira donde nos has llevado.

-¡Pues no veo que ayudes o des una sugerencia!

Koneko y Ravel estaban discutiendo…como siempre. La razón de todo esto es que la rubia empezó a guiarlos por las cavernas…. mala idea. Al final terminaron donde empezaron y para empeorar todo, la ventisca era peor que hace unas horas. Eso colmo a la pequeña Nekomata que no dudo en insultar a la Phoenix. La rubia ya se estaba hartando de la insolente, ella era una Phoenix demonios….merecía al menos algo de respeto.

Kuroka y Yura veían la escena de insultos y miradas asesinas con vergüenza ajena…una porque su hermana menor estaba haciendo un berrinche y la otra porque…el demonio en cuestión ahí presente era un demonio de clase alta…aunque ambas pensaron una cosa…esas dos debieron ser enemigas en una vida pasada.

-Que vergüenza…

-Dejemos que se desquiten un rato nya…- Kuroka se cruzó de brazos mientras Yura la miraba curiosa.- ¿Qué pasa nya?

-Pues…siempre me imagine que al ser una criminal serías más seria pero…veo que no es así.

-Jeje…lo que sucede es que no todo es como se pinta.- la joven sonaba confiada mientras Yura solo reía.- Aunque en parte es gracias a Ise que soy como soy…

-¿Y eso es por…?

-Tras lo de mi huida…no creas que no me arrepentí de dejar a Shirone atrás y sumado a que me perseguían me sentí fatal…estaba casi sin voluntad de seguir pero…- Kuroka se sonrojo un poco.- Ise me encontró y ayudo nya…yo estaba cerca al monte Fuji y él…bueno…me dio el apoyo que necesitaba, aunque esa vez estaba con Ravel acompañándolo…

-Ravel-sama.- la joven miró a la rubia que seguía discutiendo con Koneko.- ¿Qué hacia ella ahí y con Hyoudo?

-Ravel estaba en una pequeña excursión, ella nunca fue de seguir reglas…- Kuroka sonrió con gracia al recordar las innumerables veces que la Ojou-sama rompió una regla.- Se quedó en esa zona unos días y ahí conoció a Ise y en esos días me conocieron a mí nya.

-Ya veo…sería bueno que contaras esa historia en otro momento.- La nekomata asintió a las palabras de la demonio para luego mirar a las dos chicas que seguían en su discusión.

-¡Suficiente!- Kuroka alzó la voz ya harta de oír tanto griterío…era malo para sus delicados oídos.- ¡En vez de estar discutiendo deberíamos de encontrar la salida de este lugar nya!

Ambas jóvenes se miraron ente ellas para luego darse la espalda todas fastidiadas…eran peor que niñas consentidas. Al final Ravel acepto llevar la fiesta en paz…por el bien de la misión. Ambas empezaron a caminar hacia otro lado…mejor alejarse de esa estúpida cueva que al final no los ayudo en nada. Kuroka y Yura iban un poco más adelante mientras Kuroka y Ravel un poco más atrás….la ventisca era intensa. En medio de esa caminata…

-Oye….¿por qué no tratas de hablar con Kuroka-san?- Koneko miró sin emoción a la rubia.- Son hermanas….deberían….

-No…- respuesta inmediata….- Ella….ella sucumbió ante el poder de nuestra raza y su acto hizo que yo sufra un infierno….

-Sabes que ella hizo eso por tu bien.- Ravel miró molesta a la albina…ella había sido testigo del dolor de Kuroka y de cómo se arrepentía de haberla dejado.- Es tu hermana….

-Y me abandono….se fue….me dejo sola….- Koneko mostró tristeza ante el recuerdo…- Lo de nuestros poderes….lo puedo pasar…pero lo que me hizo y lo que vi….no puedo….- Koneko estaba en negación….sabía que sus poderes como nekomata no eran malos pero al mismo tiempo vio como estos trajeron más desgracias que alegrías a su raza…era un poder maldito antes sus ojos y lo que su hermana hizo hace años solo reafirmo su creencia.

-Cielos….eres terca….- Ravel solo suspiro…- Pero es tal como Ise-sama dijo…eres testaruda pero tienes buen corazón.- la nekomata miró sorprendida a Ravel quien continuo.- Sabes….Ise-sama dice que la familia es lo más importante y yo creo lo mismo…es decir mira a mi hermano, con todo lo que ha hecho y aun me preocupo por él….es un pervertido y un idiota pero es mi hermano…solo piénsalo…no la perdones si aun no estas lista pero….trata de dar un paso….

Koneko iba a decir algo cuando de repente oyeron un rugido….¿un rugido?

-No sabía que las ventiscas rugían nya….

 **-** ¡Obviamente no es así!- Yura grito molesta por la estúpida conclusión de hace unos segundos…

En eso notaron que algo venía hacia ellas…era rápido y se movía como si nada por la nieve y….un segundo ¡No es hora de analizar esas cosas!

-¡Cuidado!- Ravel gritó al ver que esa cosa saltó hacia ellas y caía en medio del grupo ocasionando que todas caigan al suelo.

Al alzar la mirada todas vieron que lo que tenían en frente no era un animal…bueno, sí lo era pero…no uno común. Era metálico, el metal era de color blanco y gris…era un mono…un gorila mejor…aunque estaba erguido en sus dos patas como una persona y su imponente altura daba algo de miedo mientras sus ojos rojos robóticos analizaban a las jóvenes.

 _ **Objetivo localizado…procediendo a eliminar.**_

-¿¡Elimiqué!?- Yura gritó horrorizada al oír eso.

El gigantesco primate o lo que sea…alzó sus manos para luego golpear con fuerza la tierra haciéndola temblar. Las chicas se estremecieron al sentir eso, Kuroka alzó la mirada al sentir algo cerca de ella…el robot estaba de frente y con un movimiento de su enorme mano golpeó a la Nekomata en el estómago. Kuroka botó sangre y saliva de la boca al sentir el impacto al mismo tiempo que salía volando para impactar con una roca.

-¡O-Onee-sama!- la pequeña Nekomata no pudo ocultar la preocupación por su hermana mientras el robot volvía al ataque.

Esta vez Ravel atacó con varias esferas de fuego hacia el animal que las esquivaba o golpeaba sin problemas…Ravel se sorprendió de ver eso…que mal. El robot atacó a la rubia con un potente puño hacia su cara que ella logró esquivar por los pelos…Ravel tomó distancia mientras sentía un ligero mareo…la fuerza de esa cosa no era normal…casi la compararía con los golpes de Ise en su armadura. Koneko y Yura fueron hacia el robot, ambas saltaron esquivando un golpe de este al suelo y con rapidez dieron un fuerte golpe en el abdomen de este…el sonido del golpe fue fuerte pero…el robot ni se movió…no sintió nada…

-No…puede ser…- Koneko se quedó sin habla mientras Yura estaba atónita…en eso ambas fueron golpeadas por el animal en sus cabezas y cayeron al suelo…la sangre que recorría sus caras era señal del daño.

 _ **Sus ataques no sirven de nada…**_

-¿¡Por qué nos atacas!? ¡No hemos hecho nada malo!- Ravel se sostenía aún su oído izquierdo mientras sangre salía de este…necesitaba tiempo para recuperarse e idear algo…

 _ **Órdenes de mi señor…ustedes seres corrompidos por la libertad no deben pisar estas tierras.**_

¿Corrompidos por la libertad? Ravel no entendía nada de lo que dijo pero hablo de un ser que es su jefe…en eso el gigante atacó nuevamente a la rubia quien maldijo no poder moverse. En eso Koneko saltó hacia la cara del robot y le dio una patada que no lo lastimo pero si lo saco de balance.

-¡Koneko-san!

-¡Ravel, ve con mi hermana y ayúdala!- la demonio volvió al ataque mientras la rubia se levantaba aún mareada para ir con Kuroka.

Koneko atacó al robot con una serie de patadas y golpes que este bloqueaba sin problemas. Justo cuando este iba a dar un golpe Yura apareció para apoyar a Koneko en los ataques, si bien la demonio Sitri no tenía la técnica de Koneko para el combate sus ataques eran bien precisos y letales por ser una "Rook". El animal robótico se defendía de los ataques con facilidad…si bien las patadas y golpes de ambas eran letales no eran nada que no pudiera bloquear o esquivar.

 _ **Inútil…**_

Con un solo movimiento de su enorme brazo bloqueo los dos golpes de ambas chicas y con el otro canalizo una fuerte ventisca helada en su puño que lanzo hacia ambas jóvenes. Koneko fue la primera en reaccionar y saco a Yura del rango de ataque dándole una patada mientras ella hacia una pirueta para evitar el golpe pero este logro rozar su costado lastimándola y congelando ese lado de ella mientras escupía sangre. En el e suelo la Nekomata notó como el robot se acercaba ella para rematarla…

-¡Aléjate de mi hermana!- Kuroka lanzo una ráfaga de fuego repotenciado por Senjutsu hacia el robot que al sentir el impacto solo miro la dirección de su atacante.

La Nekomata mayor estaba recuperada….al menos eso parecía, Ravel había usado una lagrima del Fenix con ella para curarla pero por alguna razón el efecto de curación se veía limitado…la Phoenix no sabía el porque de eso…normalmente esto no pasaba….¿Acaso este lugar afectaba a las Lagrimas del Fenix? Si es así, están en aprietos.

 _ **Es inútil nekomata….tú y tus amigos demonios morirán…así lo desea mi señor.**_

-¡Oh solo cállate!- Kuroka volvió a atacar con magia, esta vez siendo el relámpago su opción de ataque. Koneko en el suelo solo veía como su hermana la protegía…se sentía confundida….feliz y confundida. En eso sintió como Yura apareció al lado de ella y la sacaba de la línea de ataque de la furiosa Nekomata quien ahora era ayudada por Ravel con ataques de fuego.

El robot notó como su presa había salido de su rango de ataque y furioso alzo las manos para luego golpear el suelo creando otra onda de ataque que sacudió todo…ninguna de las presentes sabía que hacer ya que esa cosa casi inmune a lo que le mandaban.

Ravel y Kuroka notaron como ese enorme robot volvía a saltar hacia ellas y la nekomta solo creo un escudo mágico que logró protegerlas del poderoso golpe del enemigo pero Kuroka sintió la enorme fuerza del ataque incluso a través del escudo y sus piernas se tambalearon…el estomago le dolía por el golpe… ¡Que mal momento para que las Lagrimas del Fenix no funcionen como se debe!

-¡Onee-sama!- Koneko vio como su hermana sufría para mantener el escudo para proteger a Ravel y ella misma. Tal vez odiaba a su hermana por lo que hizo…por dejarla y hacerla vivir un infierno pero…era como Ravel dijo hace unos minutos….era su hermana…era su familia…la única que le quedaba…tal vez no la pudiera perdonar ahora….no mañana pero si un día así que…

-¡Kuroka-san!- Ravel ayudaba en lo que podía a la nekomata que estaba en las ultimas, los constantes golpes del robot hacia la barrera eran terroríficos, cada golpe era fatal…el escudo ya se estaba agrietando mientras rastros de sangre salían de la boca de Kuroka…

En eso, el robot dio un golpe más potente y ocasiono que el escudo casi caiga….Kuroka ya estaba en las ultimas….un golpe más de esos y estaba acabada….El golpe de esa cosa venía hacia ella….si eso le daba…..Koneko y Yura vieron todo en cámara lenta…la albina no soporto más y fue contra esa cosa una vez más…no había perdonado a su hermana…aun no lo había hecho…quería hacerlo….y por ello debía salvarla…para poder avanzar….si quería hacerlo…perdonarla y avanzar debía de aceptar una cosa….tal como Ise le dijo hace unas horas….

 _-Ise-senpai….- Koneko se acerco al castaño que estaba esperando a todas para salir en el auto.- Quiero preguntarle algo…._

 _-Claro Koneko-chan….- el castaño miro a su kouhai con tranquilidad._

 _-¿Soy débil?_

 _-¿Cómo…?- Ise se notaba confundido por la extraña pregunta, Koneko bajo la mirada con pena._

 _-Es que…siento que no he mejorado nada en estos días…incluso Kaori y Aki-senpai han mejorado pero yo…solo soy un poco más rápida…nada más….- Koneko sintió rabia al pensar que ella no estaba haciendo progresos…que se estaba volviendo el eslabón débil del grupo. Y eso la ponía triste y furiosa….sintió como las lagrimas tentaban en salir…no quería eso, quería hacerse más fuerte con su ama y sus amigos. En eso sintió como una mano acariciaba su cabeza, alzo la mirada para ver a un sonriente Ise._

 _-No pienses eso Koneko-chan…no eres débil, al contrario eres una de las personas más fuertes que conozco…sé por lo que has pasado.- la joven miró sorprendida al castaño.- leí sobre ti en unos informes y lo que Kuroka me comentó….bueno te digo que no eres nada débil, si lo digo yo creo que tienes el potencial para superar a tu hermana en el arte del Senjutsu y del Youjutsu._

 _-Pero….- Koneko se mostró temerosa.- Ese poder es maldito…corrompe a los que los usan…mi hermana a pesar de sus intenciones cometió un crimen….y yo…yo he sufrido por eso….- la albina desvió la mirada….- tengo miedo de que si uso ese poder yo…._

 _-Lastime a los que me importan.- Ise terminó la frase ante la sorpresa de Koneko.-Yo también creí eso Koneko-chan…es decir, mírame…soy alguien que posee un objeto capaz de matar Dioses, no solo eso…con la capacidad de romper el balance del mundo…tenía miedo de salirme de control y de destruir lo que estuviera frente mío….pero…- Ise miró a Koneko con una sonrisa que sonrojo ligeramente a la chica, hasta ahora ella no entendía esa sensación que él daba en ella.- He tenido amigos que me han ayudado a enfrentar ese miedo y avanzar sin dudar….y sé que tú también puedes…_

 _-Pero…y si yo…_

 _-Si pierdes el control ahí estaré para ayudarte….tal vez no ahora pero si algún día espero que aceptes el poder que fluye en ti….uno que puede salvar a muchos si lo usas bien…como mi maestro me dijo una vez "El poder no es bueno ni malo, es solo pode yr lo que lo caracteriza en verdad es por las personas que lo usan"._

 _Koneko solo miró con asombro a su senpai…el joven demostraba tener mucha sabiduría a pesar de su edad sin perder ese toque juvenil…ella solo asintió aun con un poco de temor mientras Ise le acariciaba la cabeza. El castaño notó que todos se acercaban listos para partir._

 _-Lo olvidaba….si tienes la oportunidad de hablar con Kuroka hazlo…al menos intercambia palabras con ella…- Koneko solo suspiro antes de aceptar….algún día quizás lo haga…._

Koneko aumento la velocidad….algún día lo haría pero para hacerlo….debía salvar a su hermana primero y si para eso debía aceptar lo que era….lo haría….

 _¡Es hora de dejar los miedos y las dudas!-_ Koneko acumulo energía en su cuerpo…un poder que antes juro nunca usar pero que ahora debía…hora de avanzar hacia adelante.

Kuroka por su lado veía el ataque hacia ella…la barrera estaba en el límite…esto iba a terminar feo…En eso vio como algo golpeo al robot haciéndolo volar lejos de ahí. Tanto Ravel como Kuroka se quedaron atónitas mientras Yura se acercaba a ellas para ayudar a la Nekomata a levantarse…Koneko estaba en frente de ellas pero había un cambio…de su parte trasera había una cola de gato blanco y en su cabeza dos orejas de gato. Las pupilas de la chica eran rasgadas como las de un felino…una Nekomata….eso era lo que se veía.

-Shirone…tú…- Kuroka no creía lo que veía…su hermana estaba…

-Aún….aún no te perdono del todo Onee-sama…- la voz de la chica sonaba cansada, se notaba que hacía esfuerzos para usar ese poder…- Pero es como Ise-senpai dijo….usaré este poder para proteger a mis camaradas y amigos….soy una Nekomata que se volvió demonio…- Koneko vio como el robot se levantaba de nuevo.- ¡Soy una "Hell Cat"!

La chica volvió a saltar contra el robot que esta vez vio el movimiento de la joven y trato de atacar con un golpe cubierto de aire frío pero la demonio lo notó y utilizo su nueva agilidad, repotenciada por su modo Nekomata, para esquivar el golpe con una pirueta y en medio del aire ella dio una patada repotenciada con su senjutsu a la cabeza del robot que esta vez si sintió el golpe…la pequeña empezó a respirar cansada, este poder era demasiado para ella en su estado actual…el robot se levantó nuevamente para esta vez rugir con ira…Koneko se sentía pesada…esa cosa era resistente…de repente Yura apareció al lado de ella y le dio una lagrima del Fenix.

-Úsala, el efecto está dividido a la mitad por alguna razón pero te devolverá algo de energía.- la demonio se puso en guardia.- Debemos ganar tiempo.

-¿Para qué…?- la Nekomata uso la lagrima en ella y se recupero un poco, en verdad….algo pasaba con las lagrimas del Fenix….eso no importaba ahora….Koneko se puso en guardia.

-Van a acabar con ese robot.

Ambas atacaron con sus puños al robot que se cubría de los golpes, la velocidad de Koneko le daba ventaja ya que sus ataques eran muy impredecibles mientras que los de Yura eran más precisos, el robot ya se estaba hartando de estar jugando. El robot empujo a ambas chicas hacia atrás y se puso sobre una de las partes altas de la zona y de repente sus manos se vieron envueltas de energía…esto se veía feo….

 _ **Morirán bajo esta nieve…**_

El robot golpeo el suelo con sus manos y paso lo que nadie esperaba….una avalancha….la enorme acumulación de nieve iba hacia ellas….pero por alguna razón estaban tranquilas…

-¡Oigan ustedes dos, ataquen de una vez!- la demonio Sitri le grito a ambas usuarias de magia que hagan lo vayan hacer…. ¡YA!

-Que poca paciencia nya….

-Je…pero ya estamos listas.

Debajo de ellas, había un enorme círculo mágico de color naranja de donde varias llamas salían con un intenso calor que estaba derritiendo la nieve del lugar…este ataque solo lo podían realizar si estaban juntas ya que carecían de la habilidad para hacerlo individualmente….por ahora, en eso amabas hablaron…

Espíritu de las llamas que duermes bajo la tierra

Invocamos tu poderoso y justo fuego

Para que este queme a nuestros enemigos

 **¡Titanomachia!**

Al terminar el encantamiento de ambas, del círculo mágico salió un mar de fuego que fue contra la avalancha….era una lucha de fuego contra nieve….era obvio ver que pasaría, el fuego consumió la nieve y este avanzaba con fuerza hacia el robot que nada pudo hacer ante el poderoso fuego….solo fue envuelto por este….

 _ **¡Mi señor acabara con ustedes….seres inferiores…!**_

El fuego consumió al robot al final….al disiparse el fuego solo quedo una cosa….el metal del robot totalmente derretido…era una escena algo difícil de digerir…pero al ver que el ataque no solo acabo con el robot si no que con la nieve en la zona…vaya que ese ataque era poderoso…Koneko se sentó en el suelo algo cansada…volvió a la normalidad mientras Kuorka se acercaba a ella…algo nerviosa…la escena era vista por una exhausta Ravel y una herida Yura.

-Shirone…yo….

-No digas nada Onee-sama…no he olvidado todo lo que he pasado pero….- Koneko sonrió.- aunque sería bueno que me ayudes con este poder…y también que podamos charlar.- Kuroka miró con alegría y sorpresa a su hermana…no pudo evitar que una lagrima se le escapara al oír eso…- _Gracias, Ise-senpai…-_ Koneko agradeció mentalmente al castaño…tal vez deba acercarse más a él…además también debía de admitir que el apodo "Hell Cat" que le dio era bueno.

En eso…de la nada apareció una versión en miniatura del altar que los trajo a este lugar, una luz breve estaba sobre el pequeño por lo que Ravel dedujo que esa cosa era un medio de transporte…las 4 jóvenes se posaron sobre el objeto y la luz las envolvió para hacerlas desaparecer y llevarlas, sin que ellas lo sepan, al centro de Mu.

* * *

En el medio de Mu, el gigante robot, Yaldabaoth sintió que ya algunos de sus sirvientes habían sucumbido…el Dios Falso estaba algo cansado de esperar, estaba dejando que esa estúpida humana le diera el poder para despertar…pero se estaba tardando un poco. Al final eso no le molestaba, dentro de poco despertara y cumplirá su voluntad….hacer que los humanos estén bajo su orden absoluto para que no hagan más tonterías….por eso había sido creado…..los ojos del robot brillaron, indicativo que el momento de su despertar estaba cerca….muy cerca.

* * *

 **Ahora puntos para cada batalla.**

 **La primera fue más para demostrar que cada uno es fuerte por cuenta propia, Rias y los demás pudieron mantenerse firmes ante un enemigo donde tenian desventajas por la zona, Rias y Ray dejaron un lado sus diferencias y se abrieron un poco a la otra...aceptaron que son rivales y eso las ayudara con el tiempo... aveces un rival te hace mejorar más rápido. El ataque que Rias uso lo saque del juego Tales of Zestiria, uno de los mejores de esa saga a mi parecer. Muchos sabrán que Shishi significa león y ella al descender de los Bael me pareció una buena adición a su arsenal ya que ella ahora aprenderá más del combate cuerpo a cuerpo que es su punto flaco...Ise le enseño ese ataque asi que obviamente él también lo sabe. El ataque combinado de ambas...fue un homenaje a las magias de unión en Fairy Tail.**

 **La segunda es más para demostrar la resolución de Koneko para aceptar que su poder es necesario para avanzar...no quise esperar hasta el vol 5 ya que con Kuroka acá es irrelevante esperar ya que ella ya demostraba señales de estar incomoda con su hermana, al final la forma Nekomata de Koneko es igual al canon solo que no tiene el entrenamiento para usarlo mucho tiempo, a pesar de que en el cannon tuvo sus problemas ella habia entrenado un mes antes de aceptar su poder...además ahora tendrá a Kuroka para que la ayude...el hechizo final de Kuroka y Ravel lo saque de Persona 5, el más poderoso hechizo de fuego en el juego, actualmente solo lo pueden usar si están juntas...pero eso cambiara mas adelante.**

 **Como habrán visto, las que avanzaron más en estas batallas fueron Rias y Raynare con su ya asegurada rivalidad y Koneko que esta dispuesta a dar una oportunidad a su hermana.**

 **Lo de las lagrimas del Fenix...hay una razon por la que no estan funcionando bien y se sabra más adelante asi que no me vayan a preguntar sobre eso...**

 **Proximo capitulo, los dos grupos restantes...veamos como les va.**

 **Hasta otra.**


	15. Resolución y Determinación

_**Hola todos...vuelvo otro día con nuevo cap para este fic...lo admito, me costó pero lo logré...hora de ver como están los demás...**_

 _ **Tenzalucard123: Aquí se ve...**_

 _ **Carlos Trujillo: Pues si mi amigo...estoy tomando bases de la personalidad de Naruto pero no toda.**_

 _ **GohanSuperSaiyajinNivel2: Que bueno que te gustó, el crecimiento de ellos es primordial para más adelante ya que habrá enemigos muy fuertes más adelante.**_

 _ **antifanboy: Gracias por hacerme ver mi error...y que bueno que te gusto la interacción entre Rias y Ray...me costó...de verdad...lo de koneko y kuroka...era algo que se necesita. Ray está a un nivel superior al de su parte cannon, obviamente eso se debe a su interacción Ise y las demás, su nivel si está a ese nivel y mejorara. Lo de ValixKuroka...respeto la opinión. Lo de tales of zestiria...el final es demasiado abierto...ni con el dlc concluyen algo...**_

 _ **godz 1987: Pues que bueno que te gusto esa interacción entre ambas...fue dificil y lo hice lo mejor que pude...y espera a lo que pasa más adelante, Irina luchará...ya verás. lo de los dino o los emues...no lo veo tan convincente, no sé porque ya que pese las opciones y al final fui con estas...lo vi mejor.**_

 _ **JosDXDARK: Gracias...si, el Dios ese es un robot...eso se verá en el siguiente cap.**_

 _ **Tsuna Dragneel: Gracias amigo.**_

 _ **Sin más que decir les dejó con las otras peleas...espero les guste.**_

* * *

 **Sekiryuutei Supremo**

 **Arco 2: Continente de Mu, Dios y Tecnología Perdida**

 **Capítulo 15: Resolución y Determinación**

 _ **Con Akeno, Xenovia, Le Fay y Aki**_

Al mismo tiempo…nuestro grupo de 4 chicas seguía volando en busca de una salida o a lo mucho la entrada a otra zona…había que aceptar una cosa, el lugar donde estaban era muy interesante ya que en el mundo humano nunca se ve algo como esto o algo que se le asemeje. Lo único tedioso de esto es que no están yendo a ningún lado…y eso nos lleva a lo de ahora.

-Que aburrido…-Xenovia estaba harta, esto era un aburrimiento total en mayúsculas. Llevan volando ya unas horas y lo único que se ve son esos trozos de tierra flotantes y un interminable abismo.

-Debemos avanzar Xenovia-chan, recuerda que hay que encontrarnos con Ise-kun y los demás.- Akeno también se notaba aburrida pero debía de mantener la maldita compostura.

-Aguante un poco más Xenovia-san, dentro poco iremos a una isla a descansar.

-Al fin…- Aki suspiró aliviada por las palabras de Fay.- A decir verdad no hemos descubierto nada o escuchado algo de los demás.

-Algo está bloqueando las comunicaciones…he sentido una alteración de energía y eso es preocupante.- la rubia se llevó la mano al oído para ver si lograba hacer contacto….para desgracia de ella no fue así.- Rayos…espero que Ise-sama esté bien…

-Sabes algo Fay….- la castaña tenía los ojos entrecerrados.- He notado que te preocupas mucho por Ise-kun….demasiado.- Fay se puso roja ante la reciente acusación de la joven y trato de negar todo, sin mucho éxito.

-¡N-No, es solo que….Ise-sama tiende a ser muy impulsivo!- Fay negaba todo, incluso usaba sus manos para que le crean…no funcionó.

Las tres jóvenes no negaban que esa reacción era linda pero igual les fastidiaba ¿Cómo una sola persona podía ser tan popular sin siquiera intentarlo? Ese era el misterio. Akeno suspiro algo triste…la pobre híbrido de Ángel Caído ya tenía suficientes problemas en su vida para tener que agregar un problema amoroso en la lista.

 _Un segundo…¿¡Cuándo decidí que esto era un problema amoroso!?-_ la Fuku-Buchou no lo demostró en su cara pero por adentro estaba que gritaba por lo que pensó.- _Ise-kun es el interés amoroso de Rias no mío….no mío._ \- Akeno apretó los puños al pensar eso.

Ella en el fondo nunca negó que el castaño era un chico interesante…se notaba que no era el típico adolescente con las hormonas a tope, ella notaba como los hombres la miraban con lujuria por su cuerpo, no era que le importase…pero igual era fastidioso.

Recordó que una vez Grayfia le comentó que la razón tras su figura, eran sus genes como caído ya que las mujeres caído eran conocidas por usar sus cuerpos para obtener lo que quieren….claro que ella no es así. Aún así, no se quejaba de su cuerpo…le gustaba ser hermosa, sin intención de sonar vanidosa pero sabía que por ello no sería capaz de encontrar un hombre que la vea como es…al menos eso creyó.

Cuando conoció a Ise ella notó que él ya sabía quien era ella…no la juzgo, la ayudó a ella y los demás para ser más fuertes. No solo eso, hizo que cada uno acepté en algo su propia debilidad y ella sabía la suya….se consideraba poco por su herencia…ella detestaba lo que era por lo que le pasó a su madre aunque en el fondo sabe que la culpa no es de su padre…pero era débil para aceptar eso y aún lo es. No se sentía lista para aceptar la dolorosa verdad…todavía. Aunque Ise le dio tal vez una ligera ayuda…no negaba que fuera apuesto, ya que lo era, además le gustaba molestarlo a veces con esos coqueteos que también disfrutaba…era gentil cuando se trataba de sus amigos y de apoyarlos…esa noche que la abrazó mientras lloraba hizo que se sintiera, por primera vez en si vida…protegida y deseaba más de eso.

-Akeno-san….¡Akeno-san!

-¿Eh?- la demonio notó que Fay estaba frente a ella con una cara de preocupación.- ¿Qué pasa Fay-chan?

-Te he estado hablando y te notabas ida.

-Perdón…estaba pensando en algo…- La rubia notó que algo la molestaba o la tenía preocupada, Fay suspiro al captar que de seguro se trataba del idiota de su líder…

 _¿Quién me manda a enamorarme de un dragón? Rayos…_ \- La rubia ya sabía lo que pasaba y maldecía su suerte…

Las 4 jóvenes bajaron para descansar y dar unas ideas de lo poco que saben, tenían a una maga que, en palabras del mismo Ise, es una biblioteca andante. Le Fay sacó el libro de Mu que tenía y le dio una ojeada mientras las demás descansaban…Xenovia notó como Akeno estaba en sus pensamientos y como se sonrojaba por un instante antes de volver a pensar…la peliazul miró a su compañera demonio Aki, quien había invocado su Sacred Gear y apuntaba las armas al cielo.

-Oye Aki…sabes que le sucede a Akeno.

-¿Hm?- la castaña miró a la demonio sumergida en pensamientos.- Esa mirada…de seguro está relacionado con Ise-kun…

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Aki suspiró y miró al cielo.

-Porque es la misma que Buchou y muchas chicas hacen _…incluida yo._ \- lo último lo pensó…no estaba lista para aceptar su atracción hacia Ise de manera abierta.- Se nota que Ise-kun se ha vuelto popular…en la primaria era un niño más que le gustaba hacer bromas…aunque siempre tuvo el don de hacer amigos fácilmente.

-Se nota que lo conoces muy bien…- Xenovia, por alguna razón, sintió de nuevo ese fastidio en su pecho cuando una chica hablaba de Ise con tanto…sentimiento y le molestaba no saber el por qué de eso.

-Cursamos los dos primeros grados juntos con Kaori e Irina…Ise era el único que no nos molestaba por practicar kendo, dijo que incluso sentía envidia.- la castaña sonrió por el recuerdo, tal vez de ahí viene el interés de Ise por las espadas.- Cuando desapareció…fue algo difícil de asimilar…tanto Kaori y como yo…lo tomamos muy mal…

Xenovia no supo que decir, vio la tristeza en el rostro de su amiga por ella recuerdo…ella no sabía lo que se sentía ya que…hasta la fecha no había tenido este sentido de compañerismo con nadie excepto con Irina, irónico que al volverse demonio haya obtenido y aprendido más que en sus años con la Iglesia.

-Interesante…- la voz de Fay sacó a todas de sus pensamientos.- parece que estamos metidos en algo grande.

-¿A qué te refieres Fay-chan?

-Miren…- Fay acercó el libro a Akeno mientras las demás se acercaban.- Ven esto…- la rubia señaló tres imágenes…tres animales.- Estos son los guardianes de Mu.

-¿Guardianes?- Aki vio con curiosidad las tres imágenes.- ehm…un dinosaurio…un mono y…un ave…

-UMA…- Xenovia habló por inercia.- Unidentified Mysterious Animal…en la iglesia ese término se usaba para seres que no eran los animales comunes…

-Correcto Xenovia-san.- la joven señaló las tres imágenes.- Estos son los UMA más famosos en el mundo humano…

-El monstruo del lago Ness.- Akeno señaló al dinosaurio.- el yeti o el abominable hombre de las nieves.- luego señaló al primate.- Y…el ave de acero…chequa, el ave trueno…

-¿Chequa? He oído del yeti o del monstruo del lago Ness pero ese es nuevo…

-No es sorpresa Aki-san, es un ser que se menciona solo en mitologías indígenas de América del Norte…se dice que es un enorme ave que invocaba tempestades y vientos huracanados con sus alas y su aleteo hacía relampaguear el cielo. Y tal como los otros dos, se dice que hay testimonios de haber sido vistos….

-Un minuto…el ave vimos hace poco…no será…- Xenovia se puso nerviosa al captar a lo que iba todo esto…

-Son los guardianes de las zonas…si queremos avanzar debemos destruir al que rige este lugar…- Fay guardó el libro.- De seguro nuestros amigos enfrentarán estos desafíos.

-¿Y qué hacemos…volver donde esa ave?- Aki alzó sus pistolas al cielo en señal de protesta cuando se oyó el sonido de un relámpago.- ¿¡EH!?- la castaña miró sus pistolas con extrañeza.

-No sabía que hacían tanto sonido al disparar….

-¡No fui yo!- La joven miró molesta a Xenovia por la acusación, en eso se escuchó el sonido de algo…casi un boom sónico…- ¿¡Qué diablos!?

Todas vieron que desde el cielo algo venía hacia ellas…no era un avión…no era un ave….muy bien eso ya salió muy extraño…¡la cosa es que esa cosa venía hacia ellas!

-¡Ahí viene!- Fay grito al ver que esa cosa volaba directamente hacia ellas y como de sus alas salía enrgía…esa misma energía salió de las alas y fue contra ellas.

Todas emplearon vuelo mientras la ráfaga de poder cortaba la isla flotante por la mitad para que esta luego se caiga a pedazos. Todas vieron sorprendidas la muestra de poder del ser misterioso que luego de un segundo apareció frente a ellas…era un ave gigante, en sus alas habían como turbinas que daban un impulso al vuelo. Los ojos mecánicos del ave daban un aire algo tenebroso al ya imponente aspecto de esa cosa.

-Eso es…- Akeno no creía lo que veía, al parecer las leyendas no estaban tan equivocadas de ese animal en frente de ellos.

 _ **Por órdenes de mi señor y Dios, ustedes intrusos serán eliminados.**_

-¡Un segundo, nosotros no hemos venido con malas intenciones!- Fay trato de razonar con el robot atacante.

 _ **Eso es irrelevante…descendiente de la maga Morgana.-**_ el robot notó las sorpresas de las jóvenes al oír sus palabras.- _**A pesar de nuestra inactividad…nuestro señor a seguido obteniendo datos a través de las ondas electromagnéticas…estas dan mucha información…sabemos de ustedes…del Sekiryuutei y de la mujer que esta reactivando a mi lord.**_

-¿Trabajan juntos?

 _ **No…-**_ el robot respondió fríamente la pregunta de Aki.- _**esa humana tonta cree que controlara a mi señor pero…no es nada de eso….**_

-La están usando….

 _ **Tal como dices híbrida….-**_ Akeno frunció el ceño al ser llamada de esa manera.- _**Mi señor ha visto la oportunidad con esa humana…nada más.**_

-¿y qué busca ese ser?- Xenovia convocó a Durandal en caso de cualquier…incidente.

 _ **Orden…orden absoluto…ustedes solo han ocasionado catástrofes con su sentimiento de libertad. Los humanos con sus guerras, los demonios y ángeles por sus ideas diferentes….las demás mitologías por sus luchas por creyentes…los seres con libertad solo crean….desastres.**_

-¡No es verdad, no eres nadie para catalogarnos así!- Aki apunto al robot con sus pistolas.

 _ **Tal vez…yo no sea nadie pero mi señor si…y empezaré con acabar con ustedes.**_

El ave robótica acumulo energía en sus alas para luego embestir a las chicas que se pusieron a un lado para evitar el impacto directo pero fue la onda del fuerte viento las que las mando a volar en distintas direcciones.

-¡Miserable…!- Aki se reacomodo en el aire y empezó a disparar varias ráfagas de fuego y viento al robot.

Las balas elementales impactaron en la coraza metalica del robot que ni se inmuto por los ataques de la joven y empezó a tomar vuelo hacia arriba mientras de sus alas salían como pequeñas chispas.

-Esto es malo….- Fay concentro poder mágico a su alrededor mientras Akeno hacia lo mismo.

El ave agito sus alas con fuerza y de estas ahora salieron relámpagos…los enormes dos relámpagos iban hacia ellas pero Akeno y Fay estaban listas. La maga lanzo una fuerte ráfaga de viento hacia uno de esos relámpagos mientras Akeno lanzo su propio hechizo de trueno. Los ataques impactaron y crearon una explosión que originó una enorme pantalla de humo.

El ave tomó distancia para preparar otro ataque pero no se percató que Xenovia había volado hacia atrás de él con Durandal en mano. La demonio agitó con fuerza el arma que impactó contra el ala del ave mecánica, el sonido del metal impactando contra el otro fue tal que se pudo escuchar a lo lejos…aunque la sorpresa de Xenovia fue más porque su enemigo estaba ileso….

 _ **Mocosa insolente…**_

El ave acumuló poder en sus alas y las agitó con fuerzas mandando a Xenovia a volar y que chocara contra una de las islas flotantes…la demonio se levantó con esfuerzo por el dolor, en eso Aki apareció con sus armas y disparó contra las turbinas en las alas en un intento de afectar a esa cosa. El ave notó que sus turbinas eran atacadas y alzó vuelo ante la sonrisa de la castaña.

-¡Te tengo!- Akeno alzo la mano y un enorme trueno impacto al ave.

El robot se sintió afectado en cierta medida por el ataque pero nada grave…Fay creó varias lanzas de hielo y las mandó contra esa cosa que voló hacia el ataque t con sus alas envueltas de aire las destruyó para luego hacer que la corriente de aire impacte contra las tres, el impacto mando a las tres a distintas direcciones, Fay y Aki cayeron sobre islas flotantes mientras Akeno logró mantenerse en el aire gracias a su experiencia.

-Maldito….- la joven acumuló truenos en su mano mientras el robot la analizaba.

 _ **Interesante…eres un demonio pero…siento en ti un poder…sagrado….un ángel….un ángel caído.-**_ Akeno se quedo atónita…- _**Je…niegas tu herencia…mocosa tonta…es por tontas como tú que este mundo siempre esta en guerra….tus emociones nublan tu juicio.**_

-¡Cállate!- Akeno lanzo varios relámpagos al ave que ni se molesto en moverse y recibió los ataques como si nada.- No….

 _ **Es inútil…mi armadura resiste ataques de los elementos…solo algo que supere a estos me dañara, en tu caso sería su poder sagrado heredado pero….-**_ el ave alzo vuelo nuevamente esta vez con une mezcla de aire y electricidad en sus alas.- _**Como estas ahora….eres un estorbo….**_

Akeno no supo cuando recibió el impacto o como es que cayó sobre una de esas islas….solo notó como su cuerpo estaba herido y su uniforme rasgado…la herida en su estomago era mala…si no fuera por sus facultades como "Queen"….no quiere ni pensar en eso ahora….

-¡Akeno-san!- Fay reapareció esta vez con varias esferas de fuego alrededor de ella que fueron contra la dichosa ave.

El robot volvió a esquivar el ataque con su velocidad, estaban en el cielo….sus dominios. Aki no se quedo tranquila al ver a su amiga y senpai herida y disparó varias balas elementales. Cada bala era más poderosa que la anterior ya que la chica estaba aplicando todo su poder mágico en ellas pero esta o eran evitadas o no hacían nada contra el gigantesco robot.

-Maldita sea….debo agradecer a Buchou por esto…. ¡Promotion "Bishop"!- la joven sintió un incremento en su poder y reservas de magia. Las balas ahora eran más potentes y rápiadas que hace unos segundos.

Las balas ahora si estaban dando un daño al robot, uno leve pero uno al fin y al cabo, inmediatamente Xenovia aterrizo sobre el ave sin que esta lo notara y clavo a Durandal en su lomo. El robot gritó por el dolor mientras alzaba vuelo para zafarse a la demonio de encima….la velocidad de vuelo fue tal que Xenovia y Durandal fueron incapaces de estar sobre esa cosa que simplemente dio un giro en el aire e impactó a la joven con enorme cuerpo.

Xenovia caía a velocidad hacia el interminable abismo…cosa que puso tanto a Fay y Aki nerviosas.

-¡Oh no! ¡Promotion "Knight"!- Aki hizo una nueva promoción para aumentar su velocidad e ir por la demonio espadachín logrando salvarla de la interminable caída al mismo tiempo que Fay atrapaba a Durandal con su magia.

El Ave mecánica miraba a sus objetivos con frialdad…eran hábiles pero no bastaba…tal vez si esa chica híbrida usara su poder nato tendría problemas pero al no ser así…el ave acumuló energía en sus alas…el viento y la electricidad se estaban acumulando en un tornado hecho de electricidad….

-Eso es malo….- Fay vio con miedo el ataque…si eso les daba era el fin… ella tenía hechizo para contrarrestar eso pero….no tenía el tiempo para reunir energía y tratar de huir era inútil…carecían de la velocidad para burlar al ave.

En el suelo de una de las islas….Akeno miraba seriamente al ave…estaba herida pero no era nada que su magia de curación no arregle hasta el punto en que se puede mover…miró el ataque de esa cosa….no debía dejar que esa cosa les diera…pero…¿Cómo podía contrarrestar eso? Su mejor elemento, el trueno, era inútil…en eso recordó que ese robot dijo que el poder sagrado que ella tenía por su herencia tal vez….

-No….no debo….- la chica cerró los ojos tratando de quitarse esa idea de la cabeza….ese poder para ella era una maldición…su sangre era una maldición…¿o no? Ella sabía que al ser su padre un caído no fue del agrado de la familia de su madre…pero ella lo amó…su madre la quiso a ella y su padre a pesar de no ser humanos…miró la sangre en sus manos…recordó una cosa que Ise le dijo esa noche antes de partir….

 _Akeno-san…no sé lo que es vivir toda tu vida despreciando tu herencia…pero…ninguna sangre esta maldita…todos tenemos sangre roja en nuestras venas…todos somos seres vivos…no eres menos que nadie por lo que eres…._

Akeno mostró una mirada decidida…era verdad…tal vez su sangre era la de seres que trajeron infortunios a muchos pero ella no sería así…ese poder que heredo de su padre….lo usaría para proteger a la familia que obtuvo gracias Rias….no está lista para afrontar a su padre pero si para enfrentarse a ella misma.

-¡No lo harás!- Akeno desplegó sus alas…solo que una era diferente…el ala de demonio era la de siempre pero la otra era….la de un caído….un ala con plumas negras. La joven se puso en el camino del ataque del ave con una mirada afilada…- Tienes razón…soy sentimental y débil….he pasado mi vida huyendo de lo que soy… ¡Pero ya no más!- en su mano derecha acumulo electricidad mientras en la izquierda un poder que solo ángeles y ángeles caídos poseían….luz.- ¡Usaré este poder para proteger a la familia que gane en estos años! ¡Soy la hija de Himejima Shiori y del Ángel Caído Baraquiel! ¡Soy la "Queen" de Rias Gremory, Himejima Akeno! Y tú….- la joven juntó sus manos hacia la dirección del ave robótica.- ¡No lastimarás a mis amigos!

El ave lanzó su tornado eléctrico contra ellos pero Akeno hizo lo mismo con el Relámpago Sagrado o "Holy Lightning" una técnica que era algo heredado de su padre. Ambos ataques colisionaron negándose el uno contra el otro….al menos eso se creía. La luz del ataque de Akeno siguió su avance e impacto contra la enorme ave destrozando parte de coraza….era tal como está dijo…el poder sagrado si lo lastimo.

-¡Bien Akeno-san!

-Esa es nuestro Fuku Buchou….

-¡Genial Akeno Onee-sama!

Fay, Xenovia y Aki no negaron en felicitar a la demonio quien les sonrió antes de cambiar sus ropas con magia…ahora usaba su atuendo de sacerdotisa ya que el uniforme estaba hecho pedazos…vio como el ave salía del humo de la explosión con clara furia.

 _ **Maldita mocosa….**_

-Ya no eres tan rudo…- Akeno volvió a lanzar su Holy Lightning, hacia el robot que tuvo que maniobrar para no recibir el impacto de ese ataque. En eso notó que la maga rubia tenía en su varita una enorme acumulación de fuego…

 **¡Agidyne!**

El fuego fue contra el ave justo en la zona donde su armadura estaba dañada para acto seguido ver como Aki estaba a solo un metro de esa zona y que esta empezara a dispara a quemarropa hacia la abertura ocasionando que el ave esta vez sí se queje del dolor.

Akeno vio como sus amigas parecían tener todo en orden por ahora, alzo vuelo para estar lo más cerca del cielo que pudiera y alzo la mano cargándola de electricidad y luz….

Xenovia estaba a un lado con Durandal en mano…el cuerpo aún le dolía por el ataque de esa cosa pero la magia de Fay la había ayudado a recuperarse un poco…vio como la rubia y la castaña estaban teniendo a raya a esa enorme ave…cargó energía en su espada y se preparo para atacar…

-Tal vez no sea tan buena como Ise en esto pero….debo agardecer que me enseño el ataque básico….- Durandal fue envuelta de energía y cuando vio que el ave estaba en su rango…- ¡Ahora!

 **¡Arc Slash!**

La onda de energía fue disparada en la forma de una media luna y fue contra el robot que estaba tan distraído que no se percató del ataque…en menos de un segundo su ala derecha fue cercenada. Al estar sin un ala empezó a perder el equilibrio cosa que fue aprovechado por Aki y Fay que lanzaron ataques de fuego repotenciados con viento que dañaban más al robot.

-Hora de acabar esto…- la mirada de Akeno era de una seriedad que asustaría a cualquier…la electricidad y luz acumuladas en su mano estaban listas…todas las chicas se alejaron un poco para no recibir el ataque mientras el robot estaba tan dañado que no se movía…

Bestia nacida del relámpago

Escucha mi llamado

Usa esta luz como tu guía

Desciende y vuelve cenizas a mis enemigos

 **¡Kirin!**

De las nubes una enorme bestia hecha de relámpagos bañada en luz descendió dando un rugido…el ataque miró a su presa y fue contra ella. El ave fue incapaz de moverse y evitar dicho ataque…

 _ **¡Me han vencido pero mi señor acabará con ustedes y dará orden al mundo!**_

El ataque eléctrico devoró al ave mientras esta gritaba al mismo tiempo que sus circuitos internos eran calcinados y su armadura caía a pedazos…la bestia empujó a su presa al abismo y bajó con ella desapareciendo en ella…lo único que seno vio luego fue…la explosión…nada más.

-Vaya…eso fue…

-Intenso…- Aki estuvo de acuerdo con Xenovia…ese ataque era bestial…

Fay por su lado reconoció dicho ataque…fue uno de los hechizos que Baraquiel le enseño a Ise…aunque este no lo usaba mucho ya que se quedaba sin magia…y el castaño nunca mencionó haberle enseñado a la chica ese ataque.

 _Tienes el talento de Baraquiel-san…Akeno-san._ \- la rubia sonrió al ver como la híbrida se acercaba a sus amigas con una sonrisa.

-¡Eso fue genial Akeno Onee-sama! Pero…¿Y esa ala?- la castaña miró el ala de caído con curiosidad mientras la joven solo reía ligeramente.

-Después te cuento Aki-chan…- Akeno se sentía mejor…en el ámbito espiritual y mental…aún le faltaba algunas cosas pero…había progresado algo.- _Gracias…Ise-kun._ \- la demonio agradeció mentalmente al chico que le dio el apoyo y ligero empujón que ella necesitaba.

-Miren…- Fay señaló una de las islas debajo de ellas…había un altar en miniatura con una luz…era un trasportador…y ya intuían donde las llevaría.- Vamos.

Todas asintieron y fueron hacia el aparato…al pararse sobre este la luz las consumió y las llevó a su destino.

 _ **Con Ise, Ayane, Irina, Sona y Saji**_

-¡Corran!- Ise corría a velocidad hacia adelante con los demás siguiendolo…se notaba estresado…¿Por qué?

Simple…estaban siendo perseguidos por esos Muriams como una turba furiosa que persigue a su odiado objetivo. La razón de todo esto es…algo tonta…

Lo que ocurrió es que en su camino hacia las profundidades del templo, todos estaban tan aburridos que empezaron a examinar mejor las estructuras del lugar…en eso notaron que en el pasillo donde estaban había varias de esas cosas que se enfrentaron antes de llegar aquí aunque inanimados…Ise recomendó no tocarlos…no vaya a ser que revivan por un contacto y Sona estuvo de acuerdo…pero siempre hay un imbécil que va contra lo acordado…Saji no creyó en que eso fuera posible…y haciendo oídos sordos al grito de Ise y Sona tocó una de las estatuas…al principio nada paso pero…a los segundos esa cosa se movió asustando al joven y todas las estatuas volvieron a la vida…casi parecía una película de zombies ya que estas se movían lentamente para luego correr a velocidad hacia ellos.

La cantidad de enemigos era demasiada…y el espacio era reducido…o peleabas a muerte…o huías…

-¡Retirada, todos corran!- el grito de Ise no se hizo esperar y todos no dudaron en obedecer…y eso nos llevas a lo de ahora…- ¡Mierda! ¡Mierdaaaaa!- Ise gritaba a todo pulmón una serie de groserías que molestaría a cualquier en una situación común…este no era el caso.- ¡Saji, te voy a matar!

-¡No si lo hago yo primero!- Sona estaba hecha una fiera…estaba furiosa y avergonzada de la acción de su siervo…esto le había asegurado al joven un serio castigo…uno muy serio.- ¡Cuándo esto acabe te juro que te castigare por desobedecerme Saji!- el rubio sintió escalofríos al oír la furiosa declaración de su ama…

-¡Nosotras te apoyamos!- Irina y Ayane gritaban en señal de apoyo.

[¡Menos gritos y más velocidad!]- incluso Ddraig estaba metido en todo esto…en el grupo en el que estaba atorado.

-¡Ahí, la salida!- Irina señaló su salvación…

Todos fueron hacia la misma dirección y al cruzar lo que sería el portón este fue sellado con una especie de puerta hecha del mismo material de las paredes…se pudo escuchar el choque de los perseguidores contra el muro…eso debió doler….

-Uff…a salvo…- Ise se secó el sudor mientras Irina y Ayane respiraban aliviadas…

-¡Saji, te voy a dar 1000 nalgadas por tu estupidez!

-¡No Kaichou perdóneme!- la escena de un Saji siendo perseguidos por una furiosa Sitri era…graciosa…

Los demás notaron que estaban en una especie cámara circular…era grande, casi como un campo de football…interesante…notaron que en este había dibujos donde se mostraba al ser de la estatua que vieron.

-Miren esto…- Irina señaló una imagen en específico…

Se veía al gigante siendo apresado por un grupo de varias personas y como este era sellado junto con la isla…no era tan claro lo que se veía pero…aclaraba algo. Los habitantes de Mu sellaron a ese ser en esta isla para mandarla al cielo luego de abandonarla.

Lo curioso de todo es que al final del mural había una imagen más…solo que estaba tan ilegible que no se veía nada…

-Extraño…¿Qué será esto?

-La historia de Mu…- Ise volteó al reconocer esa voz…todos vieron que desde lo que sería la salida estaba Leónidas.- Esa es la historia que los antiguos dejaron sobre la caída de su civilización y sobre su profecía.

-¿Profecía?- Sona miró confundida al joven que solo asintió.

-Sí…es una profecía que según la Doctora tiene como señal la resurrección del Dios de Mu, Yaldabaoth.

-Imposible…- Irina se quedó helada al oír eso…ese nombre era mencionado en textos del siglo 1…ahí se mencionaba en la creencia de que el Dios Bíblico era uno de guerra y destrucción…cosa que se niega en el nuevo testamento pero…el nombre aún es conocido en los altos mando de la Iglesia y sus seguidores porque en su tiempo este inspirada miedo. ¿Estás diciendo que ese Dios existe?

-Más que existir…fue creado por los mismos habitantes de Mu.- las palabras de Leónidas impresionaron a todos.- Al parecer los altos mandos de Mu detestaban a los Dioses de las distintas religiones y decidieron crear el suyo.

-¡Estupideces! Si es así…¿¡Cómo crearon algo que puede ser llamado Dios y para que lo desea usar esa mujer!?- Ayane miró incrédula al guerrero que solo cerró los ojos.

-No lo sé…ambas preguntas son un misterio para mí…lo único que me interesa es obtener el Boosted Gear.- Leónidas creó de la nada una espada…el aire de esta era sagrada.

-Un Sacred Gear…- Sona captó lo que pasaba..ahora entendía el porque esa espada le daba escalofríos.

-Bien observado…heredera Sitri. Mi Sacred Gear es lo opuesto al Sword Birth del demonio Gremory, Blade Blacksmith.

Las puertas atrás de Leónidas se abrieron dando paso a una escalera.

-Avancen si lo desean…mi único interés es Hyoudo Issei.

-Eso sonó tan mal en todos los sentidos…- Ise suspiró…maldita suerte.

-¡Ni creas que te dejaremos atacar a Ise!

-¡Sí, nadie lastimara a Ise-kun!

Ayane e Irina se pusieron en guardia mientras Sona y Saji también se ponían serios…estaban dispuestos a luchar cuando…

-No…déjenme esto a mí…- todos observaron a Ise como si estuviera loco.- Ustedes avancen y reúnanse con los demás si están ahí y eviten que la Doctora loca cumpla sus metas.

-¡Hyoudo!

[Te recomiendo que hagas caso heredera Sitri]- la voz de Ddraig hizo que todos se calmaran un poco.- [Cuando mi compañero decide algo nada lo hace desistir…además sería bueno que se reúnan con los otros…quién sabe que puede pasar]

Todos pesaron la situación…era verdad que estaban contra el reloj…Ise podía cuidarse solo y estaban seguros que ganaría.

-De acuerdo…nos adelantaremos…Hyoudo más te vale que nos alcances.- Sona miró seria al joven quien asintió.

-Sí Ise-kun, te acabó de ver de nuevo…no pierdas.

-Si algo te sucede perderé mi objetivo favorito para bromear Ise.

-No pierdas Hyoudo.

Con eso dicho los 4 jóvenes se fueron hacia la salida…pasaron por el lado de Leónidas quien al ver como se fueron sonrió.

-Hmph…tal vez logren avanzar pero hallaran muchos Murians en su camino.

-Yo no me preocupo de eso.- Ise se sacó su casaca y la lanzó a un lado. La prenda al caer al suelo creó un ligero cráter mientras el joven se sobaba el cuello.- Aún no entiendo el porque de tu obsesión con mi Sacred Gear.

-Simple…- Leónidas se quitó los protectores en sus brazos y hombros, estos al caer hicieron pequeños cráteres como la casaca de Ise.- Deseo ser el más fuerte…y mi ancestro fue uno de los más fuertes de su tiempo con ese objeto en tu mano…yo que poseo un talento inigualable soy mejor opción que un sin talento como tú para sacar todo su potencial.

-¡Jah! En verdad eres un presumido…tener talento no basta…además Ddraig es mi amigo y no se lo entregare a nadie.- el castaño sacó a Red Queen de su lugar mágico y se puso en guardia.

[Ve con cautela compañero…esta batalla será ardua y no olvides que aún no llegamos al final de esto]

-Lo sé…

Ambos se pusieron en guardia y en menos de un instante fueron contra el otro chocando espadas en el proceso…la fuerza fue tal que la tierra se agrieto un poco aunque…la grieta en Red Queen se extendió un poco…

* * *

Más adelante en el camino, Sona y los demás iban corriendo hacia su destino. La idea de que Ise peleara solo erase molesta para todos pero no podían perder tiempo.

-¡No pierdan el paso!- la hermana de Leviatán corría como nunca antes lo había hecho, si en verdad lo que había más adelante era ese Dios falso mencionado en textos antiguos entonces debían evitar que despierte.

-¡Miren!- Saji vio como varios Murians venían hacia ellos.

-Malditos bichos…¡No fastidien!- Ayane dio un salto hacia adelante y usando la pared como apoyo se impulsó para decapitar a varias de esas cosas con sus kodachis.

-Que molestos.- Sona creó un círculo mágico y lanzó varias ráfagas de agua hacia sus enemigos que eran destrozados por la fuerza del agua al ser lanzada a esa velocidad.

Saji por su lado apoyaba con Sacred Gear en inmovilizar a esas cosas, tal vez no tenía el poder de su ama o las otras chicas pero al menos ayudará en lo que pueda….aunque la cantidad de esas cosas no parecía ser favorable…

-¡Estoy harta, ahora recibirán un castigo divino!- Irina dio un salto hacia arriba y de repente…una luz la envolvió, de su espalda salieron un par de alas blancas y sobre su cabeza había un halo….un ángel…un minuto ¿¡Un Ángel!?- ¡no se metan en nuestro camino estúpidos muñecos!

Irina creó en su mano un aro hecho de luz y lo lanzo hacia los seres rocosos…el aro los cortó a la mitad como si una sierra eléctrica hubiera hecho el trabajo. Todos vieron como la castaña veía con alegría su buen trabajo aunque Ayane no quiso quedarse atrás. La kunoichi empezó a acumular energía en sus manos y tras hacer unos escritos japoneses en el aire.

 **¡Ninpo: Hajin Shinzan!**

Varias ráfagas de energía en forma de cuchillas fueron contra los Murians restantes acabando con ellas de una manera inmediata. Sobra decir que tanto Sona como Saji estaban atónitos por lo que paso.

-Eso fue genial Ayane-san.

-Gracias…aunque tengo curiosidad de saber cuando te volviste un ángel.

-Jeje, es un regalo de los cielos.- Irina junto sus manos para rezar pero recordó que tenía a dos demonios al lado de ella por lo que se detuvo.- Pero con este poder ahora podré ser de más ayuda.

-Tú no mostraste ese poder en el incidente de Kokabiel…¿Lo acabas de recibir?- Irina se rascó la cabeza por la buena deducción de Sona.

-Interesante…aunque eso te quitará oportunidades con Ise por tu….situación.- Ayane sonrió divertida mientras la castaña la miraba molesta.

-¡Jamás, hallaré la forma de estar con Ise-kun sin caer! ¡y no creas de porque besaste a Ise-kun me tienes ventaja Ayane-san!

-¡Ja, eso lo veremos…al menos yo si podré…seducirlo!- la kunoichi alzo su busto con sus manos ante la clara ira de la ahora ángel…

Saji miraba la interacción entre ambas de una manera tanto complicada como de envidia…esas 2 bellezas estaban tras ese presumido, además de Rias Gremory y varias del grupo de este…. ¡No era justo, él llevaba meses tratando de hacer que Sona lo vea más haya de un sirviente pero sin mucho éxito!

-¡Ya ustedes, déjense de tonterías y vamos, no hay que perder tiempo!- Sona alzó la voz toda molesta. Ambas la miraron, se vieron entre ellas y asintieron…de seguro la charla de seducción con pechos era un tabú para ella…- _¿Por qué tengo tan poco pecho y mi hermana los tiene enormes? ¡No es justo!_

La demonio quiso llorar por la injusticia del mundo pero…eso tendrá que esperar hasta terminar esta misión…sea lo que sea que esté pasando más adelante deben de evitarlo. Solo esperaban encontrarse con los demás y que Ise los alcance pronto.

* * *

En la zona donde Ise y Leónidas estaban, había un combate a muerte entre ambos guerreros…Ise tenía el Boosted Gear en su mano izquierda y a Red Queen en la derecha. Leónidas tenía su espada en su mano izquierda…ambos en ese instante se analizaban el uno al otro…

Ise tomó una pose defensiva al ver como Leónidas fue contra él con su espada lista para dar un corte vertical pero el dragón bloqueo el ataque con su propia arma empujando la espada a un costado para evitar un choque de estas…debía mantener a Red Queen lo más que pueda.

Luego de eso ambos empezaron a intercambiar varios ataques entre sus espadas. Ise iba más por el lado defensivo ya que la condición de su espada no le daba la chance para un combate fuerte y directo. Leónidas por su lado daba ataques fuertes y letales que harían que cualquiera caiga a los pocos minutos iniciados el combate pero Ise tenía experiencia y eso le daba algo de resistencia para la situación.

En eso uno de los ataques de Leónidas se veía tan potente que de impactar contra Ise lo dejaría muy mal ya que iba hacia la cabeza como si de un martillo se tratase. El castaño no lo pensó dos veces y dio un salto hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que la espada de su enemigo impactaba el suelo dejando un enorme cráter en este.

Ise piso tierra al mismo tiempo que canalizaba energía en su arma, Leónidas vio eso y empezó a hacer lo mismo.

 **[¡Arc Slash!]**

 **¡Deadly Slash!**

Ambas cuchillas de energía fueron contra la otra y al impactar crearon una fuerte onda de choque pero esta no detuvo a los dos contendientes que volvieron al ataque esta vez con más ataques de sus estilos de espada.

Leónidas piso el suelo con fuerza haciendo que varios trozos de roca salgan al aire y que el guerreo rápidamente los impulse hacia Ise con su espada.

 **¡Deadly Rain!**

Ise vio como esos trozos de roca iban hacia él…esquivarlos no se veía factible por lo que optó por una medida de ataque más…directa…

-Estilo de Espada de las 8 Hojas….Segunda Forma…. **[¡Gale!]**

Ise corrió con velocidad hacia las rocas y con velocidad cortó una, luego otra…luego una más…en solo unos segundos Ise pasó a través de ese ataque y logró cortar esas rocas a la mitad y estas cayeron al suelo.

-Impresionante…veo que has alcanzado un nuevo nivel en tú estilo de espada.

-Je…no he alcanzado el nivel intermedio por nada.- Ise sabía que su nivel con respecto a su estilo era solo intermedio…tal vez para otros sea mucho pero para los practicante de su escuela…es un nivel que solo muestra que estas…bien.

Ise le dio un vistazo a su espada…la grieta que tenía ahora era más visible y otras se estaban formando…¿Qué fuerza tenía ese tipo para atacar con tanta fuerza? Si algo estaba seguro es que la lucha no iba a terminar tan fácilmente…era hora de ponerse serios.

-Se acabo el calentamiento.

 **[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker]**

El cuerpo del joven fue envuelto en una ya conocida armadura, la armadura del Sekiryuutei era siempre algo digno de admirar. Ise acomodó la espada en su hombro preparándose para el siguiente round.

-Siempre es increíble ver esa armadura…esa que mi ancestro uso…y la que yo pronto usaré.

-Deja de parlotear y pelea.- Leónidas sonrió confiado ante la exclamación de Ise.

-¿En serio crees que eres el único que ha alcanzado el estado máximo de su Sacred Gear?- Ise se sorprendió al oír eso.- ¡Balance Break!

La espada que tenía Leónidas se vio envuelta en luz mientras ganaba tamaño al mismo tiempo que la misma luz aparecía en la mano izquierda de este…la luz se materializó para dejar ver un escudo….este tenía la imagen de una cruz roja.

-¡imposible! ¿¡Una Sub-Especie!?- Ise sabía que había casos muy raros donde los Sacred Gears alcanzaban una forma diferente a la de su Balance Breaker original…estos eran difíciles de adquirir pero eran más fuertes que los originales ya que se apegan más al estilo personal del usuario…su armadura era el Balance Breaker de todos los Sekiryuutei….jamás vio la necesidad de crear una Sub-Especie ya que la armadura se pega a su estilo…pero ver la versión de Leónidas…cambio totalmente el de su Sacred Gear que era crear armaduras vivientes con espadas sagradas…esta se apegaba más a su estilo…

-Contempla mi Balance Breaker… **Templar Sword.**

-¿Templar Sword? Que nombre más malo….- Ise habló por lo bajo, aunque Ddraig estaba de acuerdo.- Aunque veo la referencia…la cruz templaría está en el escudo…y sino mal recuerdo tu mentor era un seguidor de las ideologías templarías.

-Así es…mi maestro es un fiel creyente de esas ideas tal como yo… y estoy dispuesto a hacerme de poder para cambiar el mundo.

-A cualquier precio ¿no? Eres un idiota…el poder obtenido de ese modo solo trae desgracias.

-Pero nos da la capacidad de dar orden absoluto…ese camino es el ideal…- Leónidas se puso en guardia con su escudo al frente.- Y para obtener más poder….tomaré el Boosted Gear.

-¡Sobre mi cadáver!- Ise uso sus propulsores para ir contra Leónidas con su espada.

Justo cuando iba a dar un corte con Red Queen algo apareció en su cara…el escudo…en eso Ise notó que estaba en frente del maldito objeto quitándole la visión…detuvo su ataque para no impactarse con el dichoso escudo, de repente sintió que la espada de Leónidas iba contra él y debido a la inercia de haberse detenido abruptamente no estaba en buena posición para defenderse…solo levantó por inercia el brazo en esperanzas de que su brazo izquierdo cubierto por la armadura resista…

El impacto de la espada con el brazo de Ise fue estruendoso….la espada logro rajar la armadura hecha de escamas de dragón….un poco más y le cercenaba el brazo…Ise no se percató que el escudo ahora iba hacia él con fuerza debido al impulso de Leónidas y recibió el impacto de este en toda la cara….siendo impulsado hacia atrás el castaño se vio forzado a clavar su espada al suelo para aferrarse….sintió como la sangre en su rostro recorría el casco y como esta caía al suelo….eso fue peligroso….sin casco hubiera sido un daño peor.

-Maldito…

-Mi espada es muy fuerte y mi escudo es muy resistente…tengo el ataque y la defensa perfectas…no puedes hacer nada…

Ise se levantó aún afectado por el último golpe…esto no iba bien para él….Hora de aumentar el ritmo.

 **[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]**

Ise aumento su poder y esta vez fue con más velocidad hacia el Leónidas quien alzo su escudo para recibir el ataque de la espada de su oponente. Ise no detuvo su ataque y atacó una y otra vez el dichoso escudo con red Queen. Los ataques eran potentes y otro escudo hubiera caído…pero este no, no tenía ni un rasguño….Leónidas empujó a Ise con el escudo hacia atrás, el castaño se desestabilizo por dicha acción y eso fue aprovechado por el espadachín que realizo un corte hacia el abdomen del castaño que se defendió con una de sus alas pero la cosa no quedo ahí, Leónidas volvió a usar e escudo esta vez no usando la parte plana sino la parte delgada y la hizo actuar como una cuchilla. Usando la otra ala para protegerse Ise se estaba sintiendo acorralado….había pasado tiempo desde que tenía una pelea difícil…de repente el castaño sintió un golpe en su estomago, una patada…la sangre en su boca era clara señal del daño en sus órganos y quien sabe que más…

Ise no tuvo tiempo de reacción cuando vio que la espada de Leónidas iba contra él nuevamente…esta vez si no estaba en buena posición….

 **¡Deadly Cut!**

La espada de Leónidas hizo lo que muchos no habían hecho contra Ise en años….cortar el torso de su armadura de manera diagonal…el corte incluso había afectado la gema en el pecho de la armadura…Ise logró moverse por los pelos para evitar un corte peor aunque este si lo lastimo bastante.

-*Cough* Mierda….- Ise se tomaba el pecho por el dolor y la sangre que salía de la nueva herida…- Casi me mata…

[Ese escudo es un problema y esa espada es letal…]- Ddraig veía que el combate se estaba tornando difícil para Ise.- [Si quieres ganar debes de deshacerte del escudo primero]

-¿Pero cómo…?- Ise sabía que Red Queen estaba en las últimas…el daño en ella era muy severo.

Ise vio como Leónidas iba contra él esta vez con su escudo delante de él y eso forzó al joven a retroceder, ese escudo le quitaba espacio y visión de ataque. Nunca había luchado contra alguien que usará escudo y espada a la vez…esto estaba mal. El castaño vio el ataque de la espada de su enemigo contra su persona y por instinto solo puso a Red Queen para bloquear dicho ataque, este fue evitado pero Red Queen se estaba rajando más…

-¡Maldita sea!

-Es el fin Hyoudo Issei.- Leónidas dio un golpe con su escudo al pecho de Ise ocasionando que la herida en este se resienta y más sangre salga, el afectado se vio forzado a alejar a su oponente con un corte que solo fue para alejarlo…

Ise se tomaba el pecho…el dolor era intenso…la pérdida de sangre también iba mal…sino hacía algo iba a perder. El castaño notaba que el aura en ese Balance Breaker era muy similar a la de un dragón solo que en una escala pequeña ya que solo eran rastros de energía….cuando vio que era atacado de nuevo volvió a ponerse a la defensiva mientras pensaba en algo.

Bloqueaba y esquivaba los ataques como podía mientras buscaba una manera de remontar la situación…en eso se le ocurrió algo loco…pero esas ideas eran las que siempre funcionaban. Con un movimiento rápido se puso al frente de su oponente y alzando su mano izquierda canalizo su aura y se formó la cabeza de un león rojo.

-Combate cuerpo a cuerpo del Estilo de las 8 Hojas **[¡Shishi Senkou!]**

El golpe impacto en el escudo de Leónidas y este sintió el enorme poder del ataque, su escudo ganó una pequeña rajadura mientras Ise sonreía…necesitaba un impulso más…cargó energía en Red Queen…¿Quién dice que el Shishi Senkou solo se realiza con las manos?

-Uso de Espada… **[¡Chijō no Shishi Senkou!]-** La energía en la espada fue expulsada cuando Ise hizo un corte de arriba hacia abajo mientras la misma cabeza de león se creaba e impactaba nuevamente en el escudo que ganó más rajaduras. Uno más…solo un poco más….Ise retrocedió el pie izquierdo y se puso en posición de Batoujutsu….sabía que con Red Queen esta forma no era la más conveniente pero….era todo o nada…

Leónidas vió como su oponente activó la habilidad Exceed de su arma y varias llamas envolvían el arma…puso su escudo en un intento vano de protegerse…

-Quinta forma…. **[¡Zangetsu!]-** Ise hizo un corte rápido en forma de un cuarto de luna….la espada impacto contra el escudo justo en el medio…las rajaduras en este crecieron y crecieron hasta que…

El escudo al fin se destruyó….los pedazos de este cayeron al suelo al mismo tiempo que un enfurecido Leónidas atacaba a Ise quien solo recibió el nuevo impacto en su hombro izquierdo…la herida no fue tan letal pero si era mala…logró retroceder un poco al mismo tiempo que veía la sangre salir de su herida y como su mano derecha se entumía por el ataque que acababa de hacer….usar el Shishi Senkou con las manos hacia que la mano usada se viera afectada por el impacto y por eso lo ideal era usarlo con la espada….además que Zangetsu era…un ataque que no iba con su espada ya que Red Queen no era una katana o una tachi….

Sabía que se esforzó más en destruir el dichoso escudo que en atacar pero….logró sacudir a su oponente mentalmente….se notaba por el rostro de Leónidas que no se esperaba eso…el escudo era resistente pero….las técnicas que Rean le enseño era de un estilo que llevadas a su máximo nivel podían darle lucha a un Dios….claro que él aún está lejos del nivel de su maestro…

[Arriesgado pero leal a tu estilo compañero…bien hecho]

[Ddraig tiene razón chico…le demostraste a ese tonto descendiente mío de lo que un sin talento puede hacer]

El castaño sonrió por las palabras de su senpai, Leónidas era todo menos…suave en lo que son las batallas….aunque el Leónidas que tenía en frente tenía una clara ira.

-¡Maldito…rompiste mi escudo! ¡Pagarás tu insolencia!

-¿Oh, el pequeño Leónidas va a llorar por qué rompí su juguete? Bu bu bu….- El castaño se burló del espadachín que fue contra Ise con su espada.

El castaño notó que su enemigo no recreaba su escudo…todo Balance Breaker tenía esa habilidad…era nato de ellas…a menos que….

-Ya veo….- Ise se cubrió con Red Queen pero el impacto de la espada hizo que ya algunos trozos del metal caigan al suelo….Red Queen estaba en las últimas.

Ise dio una patada para alejar a Leónidas de él, el guerrero estaba en un claro estado de ira…al parecer están en la última estancia de la batalla…

-No puedes regenerar tu escudo ¿verdad?- Leónidas mostró una reacción leve…una que le bastó a Ise.- Ja, lo supuse….nunca entrenaste tu Balance Breaker…nunca te preocupaste en dominarlo…solo viste su poder y eso te bastaba….pobre imbécil.

-¡Silencio! ¡No lo hice ya que no me sería útil una vez obtuviera el Boosted Gear!

-¡Idiota, ese es tu problema!- Ise pisó el suelo con furia.- ¡Crees que los Sacred Gaer son solo armas cuando son parte de nosotros, no es algo que solo obtengas y ya! ¡Nacen y crecen contigo! Y tú….estás tan obsesionado en tener el poder de tu ancestro que ni te preocupaste en desarrollar tus habilidades y Sacred Gear como se debe…que desperdicio de tu talento y tu herencia, das vergüenza.

-No sabes nada…cuando supe quien fue mi ancestro decidí que deseaba superarlo…ya para ello necesitaba el poder que él tuvo.

-Si eso es lo que crees entonces eres de mente cerrada…superar a los que te precedieron con tu propio poder y tu propio ideal….ese es el camino que lleva a la grandeza.- Ise se puso en posición para un último ataque….- Sé que este es un combate a muerte….sería un insulto a tu honor como guerrero si no ataco con esa intención….no es que me agrade.- El castaño cerró los ojos desde atrás de su máscara, al abrirlos se vio que estos brillaban….- **Y usaré todo mi poder para mantener ese honor.**

-Como desees Hyoudo Issei…- Leónidas alzo su espada para realizar su ataque.- Acabaré contigo y tomaré tu Sacred Gear…y me haré el más poderoso.

 **-Tu arrogancia….me enferma. Lástima que la mayoría de personas con talento nato…piensen como tú.**

Ambos jóvenes se miraron cuidadosamente….estaban esperando un movimiento….solo uno…..en eso…se escuchó el sonido de algo grande moviéndose a lo lejos…ambos corrieron hacia el otro para acabar esto.

 **[TRANSFER]**

Ise transfirió todo su poder a Red Queen mientras el arma de Leónidas brillaban con una luz amarillenta.

-¡Muere Hyoudo Issei!

 **-Séptima Forma….**

Ambos estaban a unos paso del otro y entonces….

 **¡Ultimate Order!**

 **[¡Enlighten Domination!]**

Lo único que se vio fue un ligero destello de luz….luego se veía que ambos estaban de espaldas contra el otro….Ise tenía la espada abajo mientras Leónidas la tenía a un costado…

-*Cough*- Ise cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras Red Queen al final se hacía pedazos…la espada al final sucumbió….la punta de esta fue lo único que cayó entero al suelo mientras en la mano del castaño estaba el mango de su arma con algo de esta….el castaño se tomaba el hombro izquierdo ya que ahora tenía otro corte en este….más profundo que el derecho….su armadura lo salvó….- Buen…..ataque…..

-Digo….igual…- de la boca Leónidas empezó a salir sangre para que inmediatamente 8 cortes aparezcan en el cuerpo del guerrero y como la sangre salía de las heridas y la espada de este se hacía polvo….- Tú…ganas…

El cuerpo de Leónidas cayó sin vida al suelo….la sangre de este no tardó en manchar el piso….Ise no se movió….las heridas eran fatales….su armadura lo salvó….gano por eso y que Leónidas no entrenó su Balance Breaker como debió….ese fue su error….ahora entendía el porque Rean lo hacía entrenar con su Balance Breaker como lo hizo….para situaciones como esta…donde usuarios de esos objetos no desarrollaban a fondo el poder de los objetos que eran….regalos de Dios.

[Lo hiciste bien compañero….ganaste]

 **-** Apenas…..- Ise quito su casco, su cara estaba bañada en su sangre mientras que líneas de sangre salían de su boca.- No quise matarlo pero…..

[Seguiste el honor del guerreo Ise….chicos como él viven para la batalla y mueren por ella, ese es su estilo de vida]- Leónidas le habló a su kouhai….él sabía de eso ya que vivió de la misma forma.

[No te sientas mal Ise….hiciste lo que debías…la vida no es ideal….no puedes salvarlos a todos]- las palabras de Ellen hicieron que el castaño asienta….él lo entendía pero no le gustaba….no deseaba matar o que alguien muera pero esa era la realidad en la que vivía…y para cambiar….

-Debo….hacerme más fuerte…..- Ise se lavantó con dificultad….vio su fiel espada o lo que quedaba de ella….Azazel lo iba a matar….al menos esperaba que entienda por lo que tuvo que hacer…

Guardando lo que quedaba de Red Queen en su lugar mágico, Ise sintió otro temblor….eso es mala señal….están en una isla flotante demonios….eso es geográficamente imposible….

[¡Compañero, un gran poder está despertando! ¡Debe ser Yaldabaoth!]

-Es grande…su poder se siente incluso aquí….- el poder de esa cosa lo puso nervioso….bordeaba la línea entre mortalidad y divinidad….¿Cómo seres mortales pudieron crear algo así de poderoso?- No es hora de preguntarse eso….- Ise se empezó a mover hacia la salida….las heridas le dolían….- Maldita sea….me duele….todo….Rias…..Akeno…..Asia….Koneko….Xenovia…Aki….Kaori….Irina….Sona….Yura…Fay…Ayane…Ravel….Kuroka…Ray….Saji….Kiba…resistan hasta que llegue…..

Cada paso era una tortura para el castaño….la sangre que dejaba en su camino era señal de ello….debía de llegar….no iba perder a nadie importante para él….no de nuevo…

* * *

 **Uff, al fin...y eso que me falta a un lucha más...oh matenme...espero que ambas luchas hayan sido de su agrado...**

 **Con la batalla 1, mostre algunos de los misterios tras esas bestias y la resolución de Akeno...la chica aceptó lo que es más no acepta a su padre aún...lo hizo para proteger a sus amigos que son su familia...Akeno es una de mis chicas de DxD favoritas. Por varias razones...no sean pervertidos.**

 **Con la batalla 2, lo de Irina siendo un ángel ya...se sabrá la razón más adelante...tal vez en el arco de la conferencia...Ayane, su técnica sale de Ninja Gaiden y esta provocando a Irina...otra rivalidad...(Como me complico la existencia)...con Ise y Leónidas...no hay mucho que decir...la batalla me quedó como quise, hurra. El Sacred Gear de Leónidas lo conocen pero su Balance Breaker lo inventé...estupida pelicula templaria...aunque lo base en un estilo de un personaje de SAO, los conocedores lo conocerán...espero que su muerte no sea motivos de negatividad...él era un guerrero y estos prefieren morir peleando que vivir tras una derrota...**

 **Bien sin más que decir...nos vemos en el otro cap...**

 **Nota: Actualizaré las nuevas técnicas de Ise en mi perfil...si desean saber de ellas vayan por ahí, además que también consultaré una cosa ¿desean los nombres de las técnicas de espada de Ise en japones o que sigan en inglés?**


	16. Yaldabaoth

**Hola a todos...he vuelto tras una semana de arduo trabajo...necesitaba mi descanso de escribir pero aquí estoy con este capítulo del fic que cada día tiene más seguidores...muchas gracias...Ahora, he visto que algunos esperaban más de la pelea con Leónidas...la verdad yo también pero por alguna razón no pude plasmar más...no me llegó la inspiración...trataré de mejorar un poco eso...ahora con los review...**

 **Tenzalucard: Algo así.**

 **antifanboy: Como ya dije lamento si la pelea fue corta...trataré de mejorar eso en proximas peleas...y concuerdo contigo, el fem vali le quita algo a la trama de DxD...para mi Vali es el rival de Ise y punto. Pues si...este Yaldabaoth no es como el final boss...pero el nombre lo vi y me pareció bueno usarlo, además no he visto fic que lo haya usado...y con lo de Saji, me has dado una idea para el Vol 5 que tengo planes para este. Como siempre gracias por tus comentarios.**

 **The Black Wolf of the Arks: Gracias amigo, lo de Red Queen es una pena pero como ya dije volverá...lo de la referencia a ese serie RPG...bueno verás muchas más...**

 **GohanSuperSaiyajinNivel2: Como ya dije...trataré de mejorar eso en los proximos combates...la batalla de Ise y Vali...yo también espero me salga bien...y gracias por hacerme ver mi metida de pata con el nombre de Shuri...el maldito correcto me trolleo...gracias como siempre amigo, acá está el cap.**

 **total dxd: Gracias y espero que el resto del fic sea de tu agrado...con lo de Leónidas...tristemente no vi potencial para usarlo más...después de este arco creo que me hubiera olvidado de él si lo dejaba vivo...**

 **carlos trujillo: En serio...tal vez...nunca se sabe...**

 **Sin más que decir les dejo el cap de hoy...me costó...mucho...espero que les guste...**

* * *

 **Sekiryuutei Supremo**

 **Arco 2: Continente de Mu, Dios y Tecnología Perdida**

 **Capítulo 16: Yaldabaoth**

Correr y correr, eso era lo que hacía el grupo de Sona. Hace más de 15 minutos que se separaron de Ise para dirigirse donde estaba la Dr Orihime que, según Leónidas, estaba tratando de revivir al Dios creado por los habitantes de Mu, Yaldabaoth.

Irina estaba muy nerviosa, ella sabía que en el siglo 1 los creyentes de esa época creían que Dios….su Dios era uno guerrero…uno que usaría su poder para imponerse en el mundo cosa que fue desmentida por Jesucristo con el mensaje de paz y amor que daba. En la actualidad se sabe que el Dios Bíblico en verdad era un ser que deseaba la paz sobre todo y no una guerra…

Sin embargo, el miedo que Yaldabaoth imponía con su mero nombre no era algo para poder ignorar… es decir, si bien nunca hubo registros en la Iglesia de que en verdad existió no se podía negar que un ser que podría ser un Dios….era algo difícil de digerir.

-¿Cuánto falta?- Ayane no veía el final del enorme pasadizo en el que habían entrado hace unos 5 minutos. Había algo raro en este pasillo…casi parecía que había energía recorriéndola.

-No tengo idea pero quejarnos no nos hará llegar más rápido.

Sona miraba las paredes mientras corría, esos pulsos de energía la ponían nerviosa…ya llevaban con 3 minutos de duración. Lo más raro de esos pulsos de energía era la esencia que emanaban. La demonio sabía con solo sentirlas que eran malas vibras…

No pudo pensar más en eso al ver finalmente el final del maldito pasillo, la luz que había la final cegó a todos tras cruzarla unos segundos…tras acostumbrarse a la luz…todos se quedaron sin habla por lo que veían….

-Veo que son los primeros en llegar…- la Dr Orihime estaba en lo que sería la plataforma de lanzamiento de lo que sería una nave espacial…solo que no había una nave exactamente.

Lo que había atrás de ella era un ser colosal…enorme hecho de plata y oro, no tenía rostro…solo una máscara en su cara y lo que parecía ser una halo en sobre su cabeza hecho de metal con pequeñas alas. En su espalda había un par de alas enormes y dentro de estas otros 2 pares más pequeños. Su apariencia casi humana hacia denotar que fue construido con la intención de mostrar que la humanidad desciende de la divinidad…había varios cables incrustados en su pecho donde la energía que recorría la zona era mandada al coloso frente a ellos.

-Eso es….

-Sorprendente ¿verdad?- la científica miro el miedo en los recién llegados y sonrió.- Este es el Dios creado por los habitantes de Mu…resulta irónico que el término Yaldabaoth fuera usado por los creyentes del siglo 1…je, de seguro uno de ellos oyó el nombre en algún otro lugar.- La mujer vio la cara de confusión de los jóvenes y suspiro.- digamos que el nombre usado en esos textos fueron tomados por su gente tras leer unos textos dejados por los sobrevivientes de Mu….en pocas palabras este es el Yaldabaoth original…

-No me interesa lo que digas ¡No dejaré que despiertes esa cosa!- Sona lanzó un dragón de agua hacia el gigante pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que el ataque se desintegró antes de impactar con el gigante.- ¿¡Qué diablos!?

-Jajaja ¿sorprendida? Déjame decirte que no importa lo que hagas…la magia no sirve contra el Dios de Mu, ya que…- al ver mejor el pecho del gigante se pudo ver que había algo incrustado….una persona….- mi fiel Hollow le está dando a ese Dios su poder.

Se vio con horror como lo único que se veía del tal Hollow era la mitad del rostro y una mano….la parte de la cara que se veía era como de metal….Irina se cubrió la boca para ahogar el grito que quería dar mientras Saji tragó saliva al ver eso, poco a poco el tipo estaba siendo absorbido por el coloso.

-¿¡Como puedes hacer algo tan cruel!? ¡Era tu sirviente!- la kunoichi gritó furiosa e indignada por la crueldad de la mujer en frente suyo, quien solo seguía sonriendo.

-Esto es por lo que he vivido todos estos años…más de 15 años de espera al fin han culminado.- la mujer parecía importarle poco lo que le decían, solo veía con alegría como el gigante seguía obteniendo más energía.

-¡Estás loca! ¡Despertar a esa cosa no solo hará que los humanos comunes sepan de la existencia de lo sobrenatural sino que puede haber una guerra, una que puede acabar con todo!

-Y eso es lo que busco…- las palabras de la mujer sorprendieron a Sona.- Eso es exactamente lo que busco.- la voz llena de odio de la profesora hizo que todos se queden estáticos…- No sabes cuanto deseo que este podrido mundo con sus podridos habitantes desaparezca…y Yaldabaoth será quien haga mi sueño realidad.

Sona iba a decir algo cuando de repente tres destellos de luz cercanos a ellos salían del suelo, de estos se pudo ver que aparecían varias personas… en uno se vio a Rias y su grupo, en otro a Ravel con las demás y en el último a Akeno con las últimas miembros faltantes.

-Jo, veo que al fin llegaron.- La mujer parecía complacida al ver al grupo completo…casi.

-¡Rias!

-¡Sona, me alegro de-! ¿¡Qué es esa cosa!?- la pelirroja se quedó helada al ver al coloso frente a ella…ella y los recién llegados miraron con miedo al gigante frente a ellos y que además había lo que quedaba de una persona siendo absorbida por el pecho del robot.

-Es Yaldabaoth….el Dios de Mu.- las palabra de la Sitri hizo que muchos se sorprendiera.- y no se molesten en atacar con magia…la nulifica, ya lo intente y de seguro resiste ataques físicos también.

-Bien deducido mi querida Sona, bien deducido.- la mujer aplaudió la deducción de la demonio, cosa que no le vino de gracia a Rias.

-¿¡Te parece un juego!? Si eso es en verdad un Dios lo único que harás tras despertarlo será crear un caos no solo en el mundo humano sino también a las demás facciones. ¡Crearás un caos!

-A veces el caos es la mejor forma de deshacerse de las malas raíces, joven Gremory.- Rias miró confundida a la mujer.- No creas que hago esto solo por locura…lo hago porque deseo que este podrido mundo sienta un trozo de mi desesperación…de mi dolor.

-¿De qué dolor hablas?- Akeno pudo captar en la voz de la mujer una enorme tristeza tras todo ese odio.

-Este mundo es un lugar podrido…uno en donde no importa que o quien seas, las injusticias de este pueden caer sobre cualquiera…no importa si eres alguien bueno, alguien que dedico su vida para hacer de este un lugar mejor….no…el mundo y su gente que lo habita solo dan desgracias.

La doctora se dio media vuelta para acercarse al gigante y observó lo poco que quedaba visible de Hollow…cada joven no se movía, sentían que de hacerlo el gigante en frente de ellos despertaría…o que tal vez ya lo este y solo este esperando órdenes o la oportunidad de atacar.

-Yo era como ustedes…una joven que disfrutaba de su vida…que no le preocupaba el futuro…solo disfrutaba el ahora….- la melancólica mirada de la mujer hizo que todos se pongan atentos.- Yo era la única hija de una familia común en Estados Unidos, una de clase media alta en Los Ángeles…no teníamos lujos pero…éramos felices. Mi padre era un científico…buscaba mejorar el estilo de vida de los menos afortunados…una de sus ideas era crear prótesis orgánicas…mi madre, ella nunca estuvo conmigo….falleció cuando era muy pequeña….solo la conozco por fotos pero aún así mi padre hizo muchos esfuerzos para criarme balanceado su trabajo con los momentos conmigo….era mi héroe, mi modelo a seguir….deseaba ser como él y por ello, en mi último año de secundaria me decidí a entrar a la mejor Universidad de Estados Unidos y seguir los pasos de mi padre. Fue en uno de los seminarios que esa universidad daba donde lo conocí….Altair era…un chico único.- la sonrisa de la doctora era una de verdadera felicidad.

Rias y muchas presentes no pudieron sentir empatía con ella, ya que ellas sonreían de la misma manera cuando…

-Altair ya estaba en su segundo año de estudios de Ingeniería Química…era un prodigio y la beca que tenía era una muestra de ello. Nuestro encuentro fue más casualidad ya que choque con él cuando estaba de salida….pero eso basto. Sin notarlo empezamos a estar en contacto….cada vez que estaba con él todo era especial y mi padre aprobaba la relación ya que veía en Altair a un buen muchacho…yo en verdad lo amaba mucho….- En eso la cara de la Doctor paso a una de melancolía.- Pero todo eso se acabo….todo eso terminó el 11 de Setiembre del 2001…..

-El atentado contra las torres gemelas….- Kiba respondió por inercia…ese día marcó para muchos el inicio de algo….que el mundo no estaba en paz ya que siempre hay uno o varios individuos que hacen actos como estos.

-Mi padre y Altair fueron a una reunión de negocios con inversionistas que querían apoyar los proyectos de mi padre y Altair fue invitado a participar….yo obviamente me quede en casa para seguir con mis clases…lo que no imagine fue ver en las noticias sobre el atentado hacia las torres…el lugar donde mi padre y novio estaban…- la mirada de cada persona en el lugar se endureció.- 2973 muertos…entre ellos mi padre y Altair….- la mujer miró a los jóvenes con unos ojos carentes de vida.- Todo por un grupo que buscaba expresar su "libertad", su "justicia", la voluntad de su Dios….ese día algo de mi murió, aun tras ingresar a la universidad…tras tratar de seguir con mi vida solo vi como el mundo se seguía hundiendo en luchas por poder, religión….dinero. Fue entonces que descubrí la teoría de las OOParts y la relación de estas con fenómenos del mundo…descubrí que los demonios y ángeles existían así como los Dioses….tras unos años descubrí que ustedes también por sus ideales y creencias tuvieron una guerra que casi los destruye ¿o me equivoco?

Rias y Sona bajaron la mirada, era verdad…los demonios que participaron en la guerra lo hicieron porque deseaban mostrar su poder o simplemente estaban en contra del Dios Bíblico. Los ángeles lucharon para proteger sus ideales pero al mismo tiempo ocasionaron muchas muertes y ni que hablar de los ángeles caídos….en eso notaron que no solo los humanos sino que ellos también eran razas que contribuían al conflicto.

-Con los años…trate desesperadamente de traer a mi amado y a mi padre, al menos como unos robots…tenía toda la información y tecnología que adquirí tras examinar las habilidades de ustedes los demonios y ángeles para hacerlo pero….era inútil, lo único que cree fueron máquinas que no tenían nada…solo cumplían órdenes….uno de los robots se descompuso mientras el otro lo volví mi sirviente….Hollow.- la doctora miró lo casi nada que quedaba de su súbdito.- Él es la copia robótica de Altair y a pesar de eso….no sentí nada…solo un vacío en mi corazón y por eso lo nombre Hollow…..con los años le instale un dispositivo que le permite negar magia en cierta medida….aún así mi vida era solo….nada….ni con la fama….y todo era peor al ver como cada día el mundo solo se hunde más en sus conflictos estúpidos….y al ver eso…decidí que el mundo sufrirá antes de desaparecer….

En eso un temblor se hizo presente mientras los cables conectados al coloso se desprendían de su lugar para caer al suelo ocasionando un enorme temblor.

-Ese mocoso de Cao Cao se intereso en mis investigaciones mientras que yo….lo hice en sus conocimientos….accedí ayudar en su estúpido ideal de "Héroes" pero solo buscaba una manera de cumplir mi meta…y la encontré.- La doctora vio como lo último de Hollow era absorbido y una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.- Encontré los datos de Mu y de su Dios…un Dios creado por sus habitantes con la única misión de destruir el mundo creado por las demás religiones…hacerle ver a los humanos que sus ideas de libertad y justicia son solo tomadas por las creencias de Dioses que no les importa el mundo. Tomaron los datos de cada Dios principal y crearon un programa que le permitiría a este gigante poder luchar contra ellos….pero….- Los temblores se hicieron más fuertes….los jóvenes hacían esfuerzos en no caer.- Los habitantes que no estaban de acuerdo con esto se revelaron, sellaron a Yaldabaoth y a los otros 3 robots en este lugar. Una guerra civil, eso fue lo que paso….

El coloso se empezó a mover…primero un brazo tomo la viga que tenía restringida una de sus alas y la arrancó para acto seguido usar su otra mano para destruir la otra viga. Cada uno de los jóvenes empezó a temblar por inercia….el poder de esa cosa era enorme…Rias y Sona podían distinguir ese nivel como el de un demonio de clase suprema….el poder de un Dios en el peor de los casos….ambas jóvenes sabían que sus hermanos deberían pelear con esta cosa con una buena parte de su verdadero poder si querían ganar….lamentablemente ellas y los presentes carecen del nivel para hacer tal hazaña.

-Los que sobrevivieron lo sellaron y mandaron esta isla al cielo…con la esperanza de que nunca sea descubierto pero….eso ya no importa…. ¡yo logré despertar a Yaldabaoth y con su poder este mundo corrompido será destruido!

Yaldabaoth hizo un último esfuerzo y se libero completamente, sacudió sus brazos hacia las paredes del lugar para lugar pararse y mostrarse con todo su esplendor…medía casi 20 metros….era una locura pensar que esa cosa fue creada por humanos….El techo cayó totalmente para dejar ver el cielo…por alguna razón este era casi del color el atardecer…si era por ser esa hora del día o por el poder de esa cosa, no se sabe pero aún así el ambiente que daba era como el de ver a un ser divino descender…

-¡Todos sufrirán un pedazo de mi dolor! ¡Primero el mundo humano pagará por sus pecados!- la mujer estaba sobre una plataforma flotante que la ponía al nivel de la cabeza del coloso.- Pero….no dejaré a los altos mandos de las facciones sin un buen espectáculo…. ¡Les mostrare lo que pasará a los que se oponen a mí! ¡Ustedes mocosos serán los conejillos de indias más indicados, que sus líderes vean su muerte y su desesperación!- Yaldabaoth alzó su mano derecha y de esta salió una especie de pulso electromagnética….

* * *

Al mismo tiempo que eso pasaba se pudo ver que las imágenes de Yaldabaoth en lo que sería una isla flotante hizo que cada líder de cada facción que veía eso se quedara sin habla…los Dioses más antiguos no creían lo que observaban…ese ser mecánico era tan poderoso como un Dios. En el Cielo, Miguel no creía que algo de la tecnología de su padre estuviera incrustada en esa cosa.

-Hermano…¿Qué es eso?- Gabriel miraba la imagen del coloso con nervios, sus demás hermanos también lo hacían…esa cosa era una abominación.

-La imagen del deseo humano por ser Dioses.- el líder de los ángeles miraba con seriedad esto…la idea de mandar un grupo de ángeles o ir él mismo a enfrentar esa cosa estaba en su mente…en eso ver a Irina con un grupo de jóvenes a los pies de ese coloso lo asustó…esto se veía mal.

En el inframundo….la imagen era vista en todos lados…

-¿¡So-tan!?- Serafall, quien estaba en una grabación de su show televisivo, empujó con fuerza al pobre director al ver a su hermana menor y a Rias en frente de ese coloso de gran poder.- ¿¡Qué esta pasando!?- la Maou sacó un círculo de comunicaciones y en eso se vio a tres personas….los otros Maou.- ¡Sirzechs-chan!

 _Lo sé Serafall….yo también lo estoy viendo….en efecto, todos los líderes de las distintas facciones lo están viendo.-_ El Maou Carmesí estaba serio, ver a su hermana menor y su nobleza frente a ese coloso lo puso furioso.

-¡Me da igual las otras facciones, hay que ayudarlos!

 _Serafall….entendemos eso.-_ Ajuka Belzebub miró a su amiga con seriedad.- _Pero no podemos ir hacia halla sin un plan o saber que está pasando exactamente….solo crearíamos caos en el mundo humano._

 _Que sueño….mejor dejemos las cosas así….-_ El dormilón Falbium Asmodeus solo seguía con su actitud despreocupada….¿Cómo es posible que este tipo sea un Maou?

-¡Deja de holgazanear por una vez en tu vida!- El grito de Serafall le quitó el sueño al Maou, primera vez que la veían con esa actitud….aunque claro esto involucra a su querida Sona….no sorprende.

Los 4 Maous no eran los únicos en hablar sobre esto…Zeus y el Olimpo, Odin y los Dioses nórdicos…incluso el folklor en Japón….la religión hindú….todos los seres de gran poder veían al coloso en frente de ellos. ¿Qué era?

-Al parecer despertó el Dios Falso….- En una montaña alejada de toda civilzación, Shiva miraba la escena proyectada con intriga….- Me cuesta creer que exista alguien tan tonto como para despertar a esa amenaza…- el Dios de la Destrucción miró el cielo en dirección de donde estaba la isla, por ahora el mundo humano no había notado nada aún.- Y lo mucho que te costó en sellar todos los medios para que esto no pase…bueno, veamos como avanzan las cosas…veamos si la generación actual puede proteger su futuro tal como tú lo hiciste en su momentos hace más de 2000 años….tal vez es por esto y mucho más que regresaste como el Sekiryuutei actual….¿no es así? Viejo amigo.- El Dios sonrió con emoción….saber que el humano que le dio un reto estaba de vuelta y que este sería su primer gran reto era algo….digno de verse.

En Grigori, Azazel miraba al coloso con seriedad….en verdad esperaba que Ise y los demás salgan de esto….o que al menos logren darles tiempo de mandar refuerzos para enfrentar a esa cosa, aunque eso haga que las demás facciones sean visibles al mundo. Rean junto a Penemue veía la escena desde lo alto de un acantilado…era increíble que esa cosa sea capaz de mandar imágenes y mostrarlas a quienes desea….la electromagnética era interesante.

-Esto es….- la mujer no creía lo que se mostraba…era una pesadilla.- Si esto llega a peores, nuestra situación será vista por los humanos….¿Y donde está Ise?

-Tranquila….dejemos que ellos se encarguen…- la mujer miró incrédula a Rean.- Te recuerdo que esta generación debe de aprender a velarse por si solos…y con respecto a Ise….ya lo conoces, llegará en el momento justo.- Rean siguió mirando las imágenes con calma….- Recuerda Ise….si deseas ganar tú mismo esta batalla sin involucrar a las demás facciones….dispones de sólo 5 minutos….

* * *

-Jajajaja ¡Ahora todos verán sus muertes mocosos, ustedes serán el pilar para la verdadera paz!- la profesora gritó con emoción al mismo tiempo que el coloso se preparaba para el combate, de su espalda salía 4 barras articuladas de acero, en 2 de ellas había espadas, una pistola en una de ellas y en la última una especie de cáliz….

-¡Alcen vuelo!- Sona gritó al ver que una de las espadas iban hacia ellos.

Todos los que podían volar ayudaron a los que no mientras el arma partía el suelo por a mitad…Asia que era sostenida por Ray miró con miedo el resultado del ataque.

-Esto es malo….¿¡Donde está Ise!?- la pelirroja miró a su amiga al mismo tiempo que esquivaba un ataque del robot por los pelos ya que la onda de corte de la espada logró cortar una montaña a los lejos de donde estaban….se vio….

-¡Está luchando con ese Leónidas, nos alcanzará cuando termine!- Sona creó una lanza de agua y se la mando al coloso que solo la recibió sin importar nada.- ¡Rayos, los que ataquen a distancia usen sus mejores hechizo, los de rango cercano tengan cuidado!

-¡Asia, Ravel ustedes curen a los heridos!- ambas chicas asintieron a las palabras de Rias….era hora de una lucha a muerte.

Los que atacaban cuerpo a cuerpo prepararon sus armas o puños para luchar. Kiba y Xenovia fueron hacia el Dios con velocidad y cuando vieron que la pistola los atacaba con poderosas ráfagas de energía hizo que ambos dieran un salto al costado. Ayane y Koneko corrieron a través de los escombros y cada una le dio una patada al pecho del coloso que ni se movió a pesar de la fuerza del ataque y con aleteo de sus alas se deshizo de esos estorbos haciendo que ambas choquen contra los muros.

Kiba y Xenovia corrieron sobre los brazos extendidos del Dios hacia su cara para luego dra un corte con sus espadas….grande fue su horror al ver que el metal de la máscara no tenía ni una rajadura. En eso lo que sería un pulso de energía proveniente del cuerpo del coloso expulsó a ambos de ahí mientras ellos caían al suelo con fuerza y heridas hechas por el impacto.

-¡Pagarás por eso nya!

Kuroka creó un aro de fuego repotenciado por Senjutsu y lo lanzó hacia el robot que solo apuntó con la pistola y disparó una ráfaga que supero el ataque de la Nekomata y fue hacia ella. Kuroka esquivó el ataque por los pelos mientras observaba con detenimiento al gigante.

-Esta jugando con nosotros….

A un lado del robot Aki y Fay atacaban con balas elementales y ataques mágicos de nivel medio. Cada ataque impactado era recibido por el coloso sin ningún problema….eso era un problema….

-¡No estamos yendo a ningún lado!

-¡Deja de llorar y pelea!

Kaori le gritó a Saji mientras Aki se ponía al lado de ambos, Fay seguía atacando a distancia junto a Akeno que lanzaba varias ráfagas de electricidad contra Yaldabaoth. Asia y Ravel ayudaban a los heridos con lo que podían, tiempo no tenían…ese coloso seguía atacando.

 **¡Promotion "Queen"!**

Los tres "Pawn" se promocionaron a la pieza más poderosa, sintieron un aumento general en todos sus factores de combate…nada exponencial como con las otras piezas pero en este caso era mejor esto. Los tres "Pawn" atacaron en equipo, Saji usaba su Sacred Gaer para atrapar la espada del coloso mientras Kaori atacaba con su katana la articulación del codo derecho en un intento de limitar su movimiento. Aki atacaba con balas rápidas y potentes a la cara del gigante pero este al ver que esas 3 hormigas eran una molestia lanzo un disparo al aire y la bala en el cielo se volvió varias ráfagas de luz que cayeron al suelo.

Los tres jóvenes se fijaron de eso y trataron de esquivar los ataques pero estos al caer al suelo creaban explosiones que los afectaron en gran medida haciéndolos caer al suelo muy heridos.

-¡Oye, nadie lastima a mis amigos Dios de mentira!- Irina estaba en su modo Ángel, cosa que sorprendió a varios.

La castaña voló hacia el gigante con Excalibur Mimic en mano, esquivando los ataques de energía de la pistola de Yaldabaoth Irina logró hacer un corte preciso en el pecho del Dios; sin embargo, la alegría le duro poco….el cáliz que había en su otra extremidad brilló ligeramente y el corte tan rápido como fue hecho desapareció.

-¿¡Qué!?

-¡Cuidado Irina!- Ayane saltó hacia ella al ver que el puño del robot iba a impactarla, la kunoiichi salvó a su amiga de un ataque peligroso tras atraparla con sus brazos y hacerla caer pero la fuerza del golpe creó una corriente que mando a ambas a un lado.

-¡Maldición! ¡Muñeco de mierda!- Ray creó 2 lanzas de luz de casi su tamaño y las lanzó al enemigo en frente hacia su rostro.

El impacto de la primera fue nulificado pero el de la segunda si tocó al robot y dejó una ligera marca en el rostro del gigante, daño que fue inmediatamente reparado por la energía del cáliz que este sostenía. Rias y Sona vieron eso con rareza…

-¿No que nulificaba magia?

-Eso es lo que vi….a menos que….¡Raynare ataca de nuevo con tu lanza, dos veces!

-¡Agh, que mandona!- La caído hizo el mismo procedimiento. Ambas lanzas fueron contra el coloso y lo mismo ocurrió….Sona captó todo en un instante….

-1 segundo….tras nulificar el primer ataque se crea un intervalo de 1 segundo donde la magia lo puede dañar.- la demonio llegó a esa conclusión tras ver como Yaldabaoth se regeneraba del último daño.

-¿Un segundo? ¡Eso no da tiempo para nada!- Rias y Sona esquivaron un ataque de la espada del robot que creó tal fuerza que rasgo los uniformes de ambas.- ¡Necesitaríamos un ataque de distracción y uno muy potente para darle y una sincronía envidiable!

-¡No se me ocurre más Rias!

-¡Kaichou, no creo que Asia y Ravel resistan mucho en curar a los demás!- Yura apareció en el campo de batalla al lado de un recuperado Kiba y Xenovia, ambos "Knight" fueron a apoyar a Kuroka y Akeno que atacaban al gigante con lo que tenían sin mucho éxito….el intervalo de un segundo no era de mucha ayuda si carecían de un plan.

Koneko también había vuelto al combate, esta vez lanzando los trozos de piedra que había en la zona….barbárico pero era lo que había. Los ataques físicos eran curados por ese maldito cáliz, todos lo sabían y trataba de destruirlo pero la magia no funcionaba y querer atacar con golpes era un suicidio ya que esa cosa tenía una defensa casi total.

-¡Maldito robot!- Rias lanzó varias ráfagas de poder demoniaco junto a Sona que hacían lo que podían para crear una apertura y atacar, Fay hacia lo mismo con su magia incluso relevó a Ravel en curar a los heridos mientras la Phoenix atacaba con su fuego.

Asia estaba respirando con cansancio…la rubia nunca había usado su Sacred Gear de este modo. Fay estaba curando a Irina mientras Asia curaba el hombro dislocado de Ayane. Ambas al verse mejor volvieron al ataque esta vez con más cuidado…Asia cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras Fay la ayudaba a no caer.

-¡Asia-san!- la maga veía a la monja con ojeras….estaba al límite….la batalla de resistencia era inútil…

-Jajaja ¡Ríndanse mocosos, solo están retrasando lo inevitable! ¡No son nada ante el poder de un Dios!

-¡Cállate, ni creas que nos rendiremos sabiendo que solo crearas caos!- Rias voló hacia el robot y creó con su poder demoniaco la misma técnica que uso en su último combate.

 **¡Hakai no Shishi Senkou!**

El ataque impacto en la espada del coloso hizo que el arma sea mandada hacia atrás ante el asombro de la humana que observaba todo desde arriba. Rias en eso intento otra vez atacar pero Yaldabaoth ya había previsto eso en vez de atacar físicamente ataco con su pistola. Rias esquivo el ataque por los pelos mientras este creaba una explosión a lo lejos pero el Dios no había dejado las cosas así….alzando su puño lo lanzo hacia la heredera Gremory, la chica cerró los ojos para preparase para el impacto pero de repente sintió como algo la tomaba en sus brazos y la sacaba del peligro.

La sensación de caer a tierra la hizo alzar la vista y se encontró con dos ojos de distinto color…uno amarillo y uno verde….el poseedor de ambos la tenía cargada en el estilo princesa…

-Vaya….al fin te muestras…- la profesora sonrió con gracia mientras Yaldabaoth miró al recién llegado…

-¡Ise!- Rias gritó de alegría al ver al castaño, quien la puso en el suelo, pero su cara cambió a una de preocupación al ver la sangre en la cara del joven y al verlo bien…notó cortes en su armadura….primera vez que lo veía así…

-Lamento la tardanza Rias….- el joven no quitaba su vista del coloso frente suyo….algo en su interior lo hacía estar muy alerta.

Todos los demás estaban felices de ver a su amigo bien pero también el impacto de verlo tan lastimado no paso desapercibido por nadie…

-Veo que Leónidas te dio problemas, Sekiryuutei.

-El dolor no es nada nuevo para mí…por lo que veo el poder que sentí sin duda es de este enorme robot.

[Sin duda compañero….este ser es fuerte, aunque veo que se está conteniendo]- las palabras de Ddraig hizo que el castaño mire con más atención al robot, quien también lo veía con detenimiento.

-Ugh….- Ise se llevó su mano al ojo derecho al sentir un pulso en este….Rias miró a Ise y vio que dicho ojo brillaba….pero el izquierdo no lo hacía.- _Maldición….estar frente a esta cosa me está afectando._

-Je…¿asustado por el ser ante ti? No me sorprende….vamos Yaldabaoth, muestra tu poder.- la mujer dio sus órdenes….unas que el robot no obedeció…- ¿Yaldabaoth?

El gigante seguía viendo a Ise….en eso se movió un poco para luego destruir lo que quedaba de los muros que le limitaban el movimiento y se alzó un poco en el aire…

 _ **Al fin llegas….Sekiryuutei.**_

La voz que venía del robot hizo que todos se asombraran. ¡Hablaba! Incluso la misma Profesora estaba sorprendida por no decir menos.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende que sepas de mi?

 _ **Simple…soy consciente de todo lo que ha ocurrido en los últimos milenios….de todo.-**_ El Dios miró a la mujer y soltó una ligera risa.- _**Y tú humana insignificante ¿Creíste que en verdad te obedecía? Solo te seguí el juego….Je, te crees con el derecho de juzgar a los humanos que actúan base de sus emociones cuando tú eres igual a ellos.**_

-¿¡Cómo!?

 _ **En efecto…tu odio y deseos de venganza nublan tu juicio…eres solo una humana tonta y sentimental….del tipo que más detesto.-**_ Yaldabaoth hizo uso de su poder y mandó a la mujer al suelo con tal fuerza que quedó inconsciente ante la indignación de todos.

-¡No debiste de atacarla!- Ise miró al Dios con rabia quien solo soltó una risa.

 _ **Je…esa mirada tuya….me recuerdas demasiado a él….en especial ese ojo derecho tuyo.**_ **-** Yaldabaoth se elevó más mientras los demás se preguntaban de que hablaba.- _**Jo, veo que ellos no saben lo que eres en verdad….interesante….**_

-Eso no te concierne….- Ise se puso en guardia mientras los demás hacían lo mismo.- Asia, ve con esa mujer y ponla a salvo y quédate con ella.

-Pero Ise-san….

-Hazlo Asia…estas heridas no me molestan y tú ya no tienes poder mágico para seguir usando tu Sacred Gear.- la rubia miró con duda al castaño para luego ver a Rias quien solo asintió.

La chica aceptó la orden y fue con la inconsciente mujer mientras los demás esperaban las órdenes de Ise quien respiraba agitadamente…

 _ **Se te ve cansado….es una lástima….aún así te haré pedazos…y crearé un mundo con un orden absoluto.**_

-Lo siento…la idea de que me digan que hacer va en contra de mis creencias y además…..- ambos ojos del joven brillaron en señal de desafío.- **No eres alguien que me agrade mucho, Dios de mierda.**

 _ **Jajaja, esa mirada es idéntica a la de él….muéstrame lo que puedes hacer….Sekiryuutei.**_

* * *

Al mismo tiempo que esto pasaba los observadores a distancia de esta batalla miraban expectantes como se desarrollaría todo ahora con la llegada del Welsh Dragon que, dicho de paso, se veía agotado tras una reciente pelea….pero había una duda….¿por qué el Dios estaba tan interesado en él?

Dicha pregunta rondaba por la cabeza de Vali Lucifer…el actual Hakuryuukou, el más poderoso por cierto, veía con interés la pelea…sentía envidia de que el Sekiryuutei, el más poderoso también en lo que tiene entendido, vaya a luchar contra ese ser….él quisiera ir a pelear pero las órdenes del consejo le impedían la salida del inframundo por ser el hijo del Lucifer actual, aunque sea solo en nombre.

-Odio las reglas de la sociedad demoniaca.- Vali era un amante de las peleas….ver como Ise volaba y luchaba contra el Dios hacía que sus deseos de luchar crezcan.

{Se paciente Vali, nuestra lucha contra ellos ocurrirá….solo se paciente}

-Eso si es que sobrevive a la lucha contra ese Dios….siendo sincero sin el Juggernaut Drive ni yo podría ganar…- Vali vio como Ise esquivaba la espada de su atacante al mismo tiempo que ayudaba Kiba y Xenovia a repeler la enorme arma.- Y por lo que he visto, su poder mágico no es excepcional….está por debajo del promedio, no creo que pueda activar ese poder sin sacrificar su vida y su sanidad.

{No estaría tan seguro de eso Vali}- el dragón blanco dio su opinión, Vali solo siguió viendo la lucha donde se observaba como Ise salvaba a Kuroka y Yura de un ataque de la pistola.- {Si de algo estoy seguro es que….el actual poseedor de Ddraig es alguien que no se debe de subestimar}

-Grandes palabras viniendo de ti Albion…no es natural que alabes a los demás.

{Solo digo la verdad….lo pondré simple Vali….ese chico y tú son los más poderosos Sekiryuutei y Hakuryuukou en toda la historia y se disputan un título más}- la imagen mostraba a un Ise dando un golpe en la cara a Yaldabaoth que alejó al castaño con sus alas.

-¿Y es?

{El título del Dragón Celestial más poderoso de todos….}

* * *

De regreso a la batalla, Ise lideraba el ataque físico contra Yaldabaoth mientras Rias lo hacía con los ataques a distancia. El Dios luchaba contra todos los jóvenes como si todo esto fuera un juego para él, los ataques mágicos de Akeno, Ravel, Fay y Kuroka no hacían gran daño a la armadura del coloso a pesar de que lograban impactar contra este y si lo dañaban por cuestión de suerte de darle en el intervalo de un 1 segundo que está vulnerable, el cáliz lo curaba…

Rias con Sona atacaban con lo mejor que podían y la ayuda de Aki en repotenciar sus ataques con las balas elementales hacia que por lo menos se mantengan firmes.

Con Ayane, Irina y Kaori las cosas no eran tan buenas… las tres jóvenes hacían maravillas para evitar los ataques del robot con sus espadas pero a veces eran salvadas por Ise, Kiba o Xenovia que eran los más veloces…aunque claro la situación demostraba que estaban empezando a cansarse…

Saji y Yura daban apoyo a distancia con la intención de distraer al gigante ya que ellos mismos sabían que carecían del poder ofensivo de los demás. Ray por su lado atacaba desde el aire con sus lanzas de luz al mismo tiempo que se movía constantemente para no recibir un ataque del Dios pero la caído ya se denotaba exhausta y no era la única.

Todos ya estaban al límite, Koneko estaba casi al borde del colapso tras esquivar todos esos ataques de esas espadas….era un lujo no haberse sido vuelto filete….

 _ **Veo que no están progresando mucho…mocosos. Se ven cansados y yo aún ni me he esforzado…**_

Ise y los demás estaban respirando con intención de recuperar el aire perdido…esto era ridículo, eran 18 jóvenes contra un solo colosos….claro que eso sería algo a favor si e oponente no fuera un Dios….

-Mierda…las lágrimas del Fénix no funcionan como se deben….¿Por qué?- Ise tenía en su mano un frasco del dicho líquido…lo uso para curar la herida en su pecho pero solo hizo que la herida no le duela más no se cure.

 _ **No funcionan porque en este lugar, el ambiente no es el mismo para que esas cosas funcionen con todo su poder….¿En verdad creyeron que los habitantes de Mu, personas que odiaban a los demás Dioses y los Maous, se arriesgarian a dejar que usen sus artilugios como esas lágrimas aquí?**_

-Un medio de limitar los efectos….es ridículo…- Ravel no creía lo que oía…esto era malo…una tecnología capaz de limitar la curación de las lágrimas usada en mala manos los pondría en desventaja.

-Al diablo eso….hay que hacer algo para acabar con esto…no creo que aguantemos más.- Sona habló en voz alta.

Ise asintió a las palabras de Sona, en eso vio como el robot los atacaba con su espada. Dando un grito de que se dispersen, el castaño saltó hacia la espada y canalizo energía en su mano derecha.

 **[¡Shishi Senkou!]**

El impacto entre el ataque y la espada sacudió la zona aunque Ise sintió como los huesos de su mano se rompían…

[Mala idea compañero, tu mano estaba muy lastimada, ahora está peor]- el castaño gruño ante las palabras del dragón mientras se alejaba un poco al mismo tiempo que los que atacaban a corta distancia iban contra el Dios.

-Maldita sea…solo me queda una salida…- Ise miró los alrededores…iba a tardar un poco.- ¡Rias, necesito que me den tiempo!- la pelirroja miró confundida al dragón.- ¡Usaré mi mejor ataque, denme tiempo!

-Ise….¡De acuerdo! ¡Ya escucharon todos, debemos darle tiempo a Ise…usen todo su poder para resistir!

Todos asintieron a las palabras de la pelirroja, Akeno decidió usar sus poderes de Ángel Caído sacando su ala de caído y lanzando un Holy Lightning que impacto de lleno al gigante que a pesar de haber deshecho la magia no deshizo la carga eléctrica del ataque.

Koneko por su lado entro en su modo Nekomata y con gran velocidad y agilidad se acercó a su enemigo y le dio tremendo golpe en el pecho que agrieto el metal, a pesar de que el cáliz lo estaba curando el Dios se vio impactado por el reciente combo.

Acto seguido se vio como Kiba, Xenovia, Ayane, Irina y Kaori fueron contra él con sus armas ya en posición de ataque. Los "Knight", Ángel, Kunoichi y "Pawn" atacaron el rostro de Yaldabaoth logrando cortar el metal.

 _ **¡Mocosos!**_

El Dios iba a atacar nuevamente cuando….

 **¡Phoenix Breath!**

 **¡Magarudyne!**

Varias ráfagas de fuego y viento lo envolvieron. El daño no era directo pero el calor de ese tornado hecho de llamas si lo estaba afectando…

-¿Necesita una ayuda Kaichou?

-Por favor…

Aki tenía ambas pistolas en frente para dispara cargadas al máximo con magia eléctrica y Sona tenía un dragón de agua en sus manos. Ambas lanzaron sus ataques mientras estos en el camino se juntaban ocasionando que el dragón sea repotenciado por la electricidad.

Yaldabaoth sabía que era inútil, el ataque se iba a negar pero no contó con que cierta gata lanzara una lanza de hielo repotenciada con Senjutsu antes de que el ataque le diera…este se negó pero la chance al ataque combinado de impactar al Dios…este fue empujado hacia atrás por dicho ataque…esto ya era el colmo…iba a jugar con los mocosos pero resultaron ser una molestia….

Yura y Saji estaban a los lados del coloso, en eso el rubio conecto su Sacred Gear con Yura y le dio la fuerza absorbida que acumuló poco a poco. La chica saltó hacia la cara del coloso que no consideraba a esos dos un problema….ese fue un error, la "Rook" hizo uso de todas sus fuerzas y le dio tal patada que hizo que el gigante perdiera el equilibrio…

-Ellos….- Asia escuchó las palabras de la Doctora que estaba recuperando el conocimiento.- ¿Por qué luchan…acaso no entienden que de hacerlo el mundo seguirá igual?

-Tal vez…- la rubia veía la batalla con preocupación.- Es verdad…tal vez este mundo este mal…tal vez…estamos tomando un mal camino….pero aún así….no creo que inculcar caos y muerte sea un medio de cambio correcto…- Asia miró con seriedad a la mujer…- No creo que su padre y novio hubieran deseado este estilo de vida para usted.

Se vio como Rias y Ray volvían a crear ese ataque que usaron la última vez esta vez con un tamaño mucho mayor y más cargado de energía…El Dios vio eso y decidió dejarse de juegos…pero en eso sintió como algo dentro de él lo retenía…

 _ **¿¡Qué!? Acaso….maldito robot defectuoso….**_

Todos vieron lo que parecía ser un brillo desde el interior del pecho el robot….y parecía que lo estaba reteniendo…en eso supusieron que tal vez….solo tal vez….

-Lo ve…tal vez para usted Hollow solo fue un robot con la apariencia de su novio fallecido…pero….- Asia vio con una sonrisa a la mujer….- Eso no quiere decir que él por su propio albedrío no la haya apreciado….en el fondo de seguro deseaba que usted siguiera con su vida como se debe….

La doctora miraba incrédula como Yaldabaoth trataba de llevar su mano al pecho para sacarse al ser que lo estaba molestando, cosa que fue aprovechada por todos los demás para realizar varios ataques al cuerpo del coloso quien se estaba arrepintiendo de haber juzgado a los mocosos mal….eran peligrosos si les dabas el espacio que necesitaban….

-¿En verdad crees que….este mundo va bien como está?- la mujer miró a la rubia quien asintió….

 **¡Lance of Supreme Destruction!**

El ataque combinado de ambas, usando todo el poder que les quedaba iba contra el Dios que alzó la mano y uso la habilidad del robot en su interior para hacer magia….el hechizo desapareció pero….no conto una cosa…..

-El mundo puede cambiar….y no todo es malo ya que…..- Asia puso su vista en la dirección de cierto castaño que tenía sobre su cabeza una enorme esfera de energía térmica….era la Gaea Force pero esta era enorme….casi de la mitad del tamaño de Yaldabaoth….- es en este mundo que conocí a mis amigos.

Ise estaba con la mirada decidida y la enorme esfera estaba lista para ser lanzada….

 **[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]**

Sintiendo el inmesurable dolor en su cuerpo Ise prepare el ataque que creó nervios en el Dios….la fuerza de ese ataque no era broma….

 _ **¡MALDICIÓN!**_

 **[¡GAEA FORCE!]**

El grito de Ise al lanzar su mejor ataque fue la señal que todos necesitaron para alejarse del robot y tirarse al suelo en búsqueda de protegerse del poderoso ataque del Sekiryuutei. La enorme esfera térmica iba con velocidad hacia Yaldabaoth que maldijo el segundo que no tenía la protección para nulificar magia….la esfera impacto contra el pecho del Dios y lo empezó a empujar hacia atrás….el poder del ataque era enorme…¿¡Como un simple mocoso puede tener tanto poder!?

El gigante estaba siendo empujado más lejos hasta que….

 **BOOM**

La explosión de la técnica se hizo presente ocasionando una enorme onda de choque que hizo temblar todo el continente de Mu….Los jóvenes estaban en el suelo soportando la enorme ventisca…..

[¡Exageraste…..de nuevo!]

-¡Perdón!

Ise estaba sosteniéndose a un pilar ahí presente…¿Sabía que su técnica era fuerte? Si. ¿Sabía que producía catastróficas explosiones? Si….¿Sabía que tenía el poder de tumbar a un Dios? ¡Claro que no mierda! ¡No pensó que iba a resultar!

La explosión siguió unos segundos….los que veían todo a lo lejos estaban asombrados del ataque de Ise….hablando de escalas….

La explosión empezó a morir y cuando todo parecía tranquilo….

-¿Acabo?- Rias hizo la pregunta tras levantarse ayudando a Ray a ponerse de pie….todos los demás estaban igual….cansados y exhaustos….en verdad esperaban que hubiera acabado….

[Esto es…¡NO!]- el grito de Ddraig vino acompañado de un relamapago….al alzar la mirada todos sintieron que la sangre se les helo….Yaldabaoth estaba encima de ellos….estaba dañado…pero casi ileso…..

-No jodas…..- Ise no creía lo que veía…..nadie lo hacia….el robot extendió sus alas y manos y del halo que tenía en la cabeza empezó a emanar energía….- Oh mierda…. ¡Cúbranse!

 **¡ULTIMATE JUDGMENT!**

Lo único que se vio luego de eso fue un enorme destello de luz que cubrió todo…..

* * *

-¡Ise, Ray!- Penemue vio con horror como el destello de luz envolvió a los jóvenes.- ¡No, hay que hacer algo Rean!

-Hmmm….veamos como se desarrolla todo.

-¿¡Perdiste la cabeza!? ¡Esa cosa los va a matar!

-No Penemue….aún no acaba….- Rean tomo su fiel tachi con su mano derecha y miró a la mujer…- Conozco bien a Ise….la batalla está lejos de acabar….muy lejos de acabar….

Todas las facciones ya se estaban preparando para salir a atacar a esa cosa que ponía en peligro la existencia del incognito de lo sobrenatural…..pero no contaron con una cosa….que un Dragón Celestial no se rinde sin pelear….la luz que cubría todo empezó a mostrar a los jóvenes en el suelo….todos heridos e inmóviles….Se veía como Ray protegió a Asia de un daño peor usando su cuerpo…pero las heridas de todos eran serias….Ise había protegido a la Doctora Orihime del poderoso ataque….

Yaldabaoth descendió al suelo y miró a los ya derrotados jóvenes debajo suyo….se podía ver que el cáliz que lo curaba ya no estaba….¿se había destruido? Probablemente….

* * *

-Ugh…..- Ise abrió los ojos y notó que la mujer que hace poco era su enemiga estaba bien…- Detesto mi impulso por ayudar a los indefensos…..- el castaño se levantó como pudo…su armadura era un desastre…..era una suerte seguir vivo…..miró a su alrededor y vio que todos estaban fuera de combate….excepto Ravel y Kuroka que parecían aún tener un poco de poder…..

 _ **No creí que me llevarías a esto Sekiryuutei…..tu poder es de temer….destruiste mi cáliz de regeneración pero…..también me libraste de esa molestia que había en mi pecho….**_

-Oh jodete….- Ise no estaba de humor….el cuerpo le dolía….su mejor ataque a penas había lastimado a esa cosa….¿qué esto no puede empeorar?

 _ **Planeaba esperar a destruirte a ti y tus amigos pero….lo mejor será poner mi plan en marcha….-**_ La zona entera empezó a temblar…..algo no iba bien…..- _ **¿Te imaginas lo que pasará si este pedazo de roca cae sobre uno de los continentes?-**_ Ok….tachen lo que esto no puede empeorar….porque ya lo hizo….

-¡Estás loco, matarás a gente inocente!

 _ **Todo con tal de imponer orden en este mundo….para que el libre albedrío de seres como ustedes no siga creando guerras y desastres….este mundo necesita orden y yo….lo daré….**_

[¡Compañero….el lugar entero esta temblando, no está jugando con que hará impactar el lugar con el suelo!]

-Mierda….- Ise en efecto vio que estaban descendiendo….esto iba mal….miró que todos estaban recuperando la conciencia….- Tch….solo me queda una salida….- el joven tomo lo que quedaba de la lágrima del Fénix que antes uso y la uso en él….sintió que se recuperaba en algo pero no en su totalidad y que algo de su energía regresaba.- Solo espero no arrepentirme…..

[Descuida Ise, recuerda que estamos contigo]

[Ellen tiene razón chico, sobreviviste a ese loco descendiente mío…sobrevivirás a esto]

[Vamos mi querido Ise….es hora de demostrar lo que el actual Sekiryuutei puede hacer]

[Bien chico….muestra el poder del Sekiryuutei más poderoso]

Las palabras de Ellen, Leónidas, Elsha y Belzard calmaron en algo al castaño…las voces de los previos poseedores también estaban presentes…. Ise miró a Fay y Kuroka….

-¡Creen la barrera más fuerte que puedan y pase lo que pase no salgan de esta!

-¡Ise-sama!- la maga miró a su líder con preocupación mientras este alzaba el pulgar en señal de crean en él.

La maga y la Nekkomata, con dolor, usaron el poco poder que les quedaba para crear una barrera alrededor de ellas y los demás….una donde Ise estaba afuera mirando al gigante frente suyo….

-¡Ise! ¿¡Qué vas a hacer!?- Rias trato de levantarse pero el cuerpo no le daba….todos miraban con preocupación al dragón quien solo cerró los ojos….

-Dime…..¿Cuanto hasta que esto caiga al suelo?

 _ **De cinco a siete minutos….¿Por qué?**_

Ise sonrió….tiempo de sobra….tanto él…como los previos Sekiryuutei, Ddraig….todos se estaban centrando en solo una cosa…..sin saberlo, incluso detrás de la puerta que yacía en el interior de la mente del joven….unos ojos amarillos se hicieron presentes en la infinita oscuridad que había….

-Porque me basta el tiempo para vencerte…

 _ **¿Vencerme? Ridículo….aunque lo hagas no ganarás nada…..solo estas manteniendo un mundo lleno de destrucción…..¿Acaso te crees el Héroe que está destinado a vencerme?**_

 _ **-**_ ¿Héroe?...No….No soy nada de eso….nunca he deseado ser un héroe…..solo soy alguien que en su vida busca luchar por lo que cree….luchar por la gente en la que confío….Por eso es que acepte luchar y por ello sigo peleando…..y si un enemigo aparece en frente mío y desea destruir la paz y acabar la vida de inocentes, entonces yo…..- Ise abrió los ojos y se vio que estos brillaban totalmente, el derecho era todo amarillo y el izquierdo todo verde…- **¡LO DESTRUIRÉ!**

 **(Usen este OST si desean mas impacto:** **watch?v=Kf7Zc01uyGk** **)**

De la gema del Boosted Gear emano nueva energía, una que reparo totalmente la armadura y el aura roja envolvió a su dueño mientras algo de esta iba al cielo creando relámpagos de color rojo….el lugar tembló y los que eran testigos de todo sintieron un escalofrío…..¿qué era eso?

De la nada….de las joyas de la armadura salieron varias luces de color verde, una voces irreconocibles salían de ellas….en eso Ise empezó a…cantar….

Yo, aquel que despertará…

[Va a comenzar] [Esta comenzando]

Soy el Dragón Celestial que robo los principios de la Dominación de Dios

[Siempre es lo mismo] [Siempre es igual]

Me río del "Infinito" y desprecio a los "Sueños"

[Aunque nosotros no querramos] [Aunque nosotros no lo deseemos]

Me convertiré en el Dragón Rojo de la Dominación

[El camino que tomamos] [El sendero que recorremos]

El cuerpo de Ise empezó a mutar al mismo tiempo que cantaba….primero su cabeza se extendió de su cuerpo para luego ver como las piernas…..los brazos…todo crecía hasta ser casi 3 veces del tamaño que era….las alas se volvieron como unas especies de barras articuladas con gemas verdes en ellas mientras energía verde remplazaba lo que era las membranas de estas…..lo que estaban viendo era un dragón…..el verdadero poder prohibido del Sekiryuutei…..todos los que veían eso se quedaron helados…..el poder de un dragón era…..increíble y…..temible….

 **[¡El camino de la ruina que tenemos es para destruir a los que amenacen al mundo!]**

 **[¡Y te hundiré en las profundidades del Purgatorio Carmesí!]**

 **[JUGGERNAUT DRIVE]**

 **ROOOAAAAAARRRRRRRRR**

El rugido del dragón en frente de ellos sacudió todo…..incluso el mismo Yaldabaoth sintió escalofríos…..el ser en frente de él lo miraba como si fuera una presa…..Rias y los demás estaban sin habla….¿eso era Ise?

 _ **Esto es….-**_ El Dios había cometido un error….subestimar a un Dragón es….muerte segura.

 **¡ROOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRR!**

El Sekiryuutei voló hacia su enemigo…..era la hora del último round….5 minutos separan al mundo del caos.

* * *

 **Aire...debo recuperar...aire...ufff...que cansancio...y eso que solo es la primera mitad...aun falta la otra parte de la batalla...tal vez ya muchos lo suponían peor hey...a mi me gusta la Juggernaut Drive...en fin veamos como terminará todo...Sekiryuutei Vs Yaldabaoth...sin duda será epico.**

 **Pd: las líneas de Ise antes de activar el Juggernaut Drive las base en el dialogo de Zero en su última batalla en Megaman Zero 4...para mi la mejor frase en el mundo de los videojuegos...las palabras de un verdadero héroe.**

 **Nos vemos.**


	17. Sekiryuutei VS Yaldabaoth

**Sorpresa sorpresa...si creyeron que los iba a dejar mucho tiempo sin la batalla de Ise contra Yaldabaoth pues creyeron mal...el episodio ya lo tenía hecho días atrás...debo de decir que fue una batalla dificil de plasmar pero he quedado feliz con el resultado...espero que ustedes opinen igual...**

 **alexzero: Pues si mi amigo, soy fan fan de todos los juegos de megaman pero el megaman zero 4 es uno de los que más me impacto en especial por esa ultima lucha.**

 **antifanboy: Gracias, en verdad es algo complicado poner todo en su lugar y no obviar detalles...el destino de la mujer se verá en el proximo cap y pronto se sabrá el secreto de Ise. Por cierto, interesante dato historico...**

 **carlos trujillo: para eso falta mucho amigo, vamos paso a paso.**

 **JosDXDARK: Pues que bueno que las ideas han llegado a ti, de nada.**

 **GohanSuperSaiyajinNivel2: Pues...igualmente me quedo sin habla...ya no se que más decir para agradecer todo el apoyo que le dan a al historia. Que bueno que te haya gustado la primer parte de la pelea porque aqui esta tal vez la parte que muchos esperaban.**

 **The Black Wolf of the Arks: Pues gracias y si que habrá un monton de referencias a Megami Tensei y sus aledaños...pues no teman...aquí esta la lucha.**

 **Tenzalucard123: Tal vez...tal vez no...con respecto a eso se sabrá pronto.**

 **Sin más que decir...que comience la lucha.**

 **Pd: pondré los links de youtube para las OST que pueden oír en la batlla, ya depende de cada uno si lo escucha o no...aunque se los recomiendo...da un aire interesante a la lectura.**

* * *

 **Sekiryuutei Supremo**

 **Arco 2: Continente de Mu, Dios y Tecnología Perdida.**

 **Capítulo 17: Lucha de 5 Minutos-Sekiryuutei Vs Yaldabaoth**

Él no lo entendía….¿Cómo un humano puede tener todo ese poder? El poder de enfrentar a Dioses e incluso de vencerlos…Yaldabaoth no lo comprendía…estuvo sellado por milenios por esa gente de Mu y lo único que hizo fue esperar la oportunidad de que el sello se debilitara para poder salir y cuando la guerra entre facciones estallo creyó que era su momento….que equivocado estaba….frente a él estaba un humano con una armadura negra que cubría todo su cuerpo, dos espadas en cada mano…una de color oscuro como la noche y la otra de un blanco puro como el alma de un recién nacido…lo único visible de él eran sus ojos amarillos brillantes tras esa máscara y casco…sus ojo denotaban determinación y ni una pisca de miedo…ahora mismo el coloso estaba encadenado con esas cadenas hechas de energía pura mientras sentía como su poder era drenado….lo estaba sellando permanentemente….

 _ **Maldito humano….¿Cómo te atreves a retarme? A mi…un Dios…**_

 **-¿Dios? Je, que buena broma…-** la voz profunda y tétrica del hombre llevaban un tono burlesco.- **Lo que yo veo es un robot con complejo de Dios…algo muy gracioso y estúpido si me lo preguntas.**

 _ **Miserable…**_ \- El coloso no creía lo que estaba pasando…era absurdo…

 **-La única razón de la que estoy haciendo esto es porque abajo hay una gran guerra…una muy estúpida…ese estúpido de Lucifer se cree con el derecho de hacer lo que le viene en gana porque es un Demonio único…Pft, idioteces…-** el humano tocó las cadenas y le dio más poder para que el robot sea sellado más rápido.- **Azazel por su lado desea solo datos para investigar esos Sacred Gear…y es tan imbécil como para no ver que Kokabiel está contaminando la mente de sus seguidores…ya hablaré con él para que abandone el conflicto…**

 _ **Aún si haces eso…los otros Dioses van a….**_

 **-No lo harán…-** La voz autoritaria del humano calló al gigante.- **Ya les advertí a Zeus y sus semejantes de que si no desean otro Dios Olímpico muerto…que no se metan…con Odin ya hablé…estoy seguro que no desea ver a ninguno de sus hijos morir…los demás ni que hablar…me temen demasiado y Shiva…él es un buen amigo…además estas cosas no le importan y tiene vigilado a Indra.**

 _ **¿Por qué haces…esto? ¿Qué ganas?**_

 **-Nada…** \- los ojos del humano no denotaban mentira.- **Solo le doy a los humanos una chance de un futuro propio…y tú eras el último obstáculo que debía de encargarme antes de ir a parar esta guerra…la última para mí.**

 _ **¿Deseas morir humano?**_

 **-Ya viví demasiado…he visto demasiado…deseo que mi alma descanse un poco…antes de que esta regrese y también que Lucifer no caerá sin pelear…Elohim está muy débil por sellar a esa bestia…solo porque sus ideales son los mismos que los míos es que lo ayudo….está es mi última misión.** \- las cadenas ganaron más poder y el coloso empezó a perder la conciencia.

 _ **Esto….no ha….acabado….algún día….volveré….y….**_

 **-Si ese día llega…te aseguro que me verás de nuevo para detenerte….tal vez no con esta apariencia pero sabrás que soy yo…** \- el humano se dio vuelta para irse mientras Yaldabaoth hacía una última pregunta.

 _ **¿Quién….eres….?**_

 **-Nadie…solo un humano que está maldito y bendecido al mismo tiempo….no tengo nombre….solo el título que poseo es lo que me diferencia….-** el humano miró una última vez al coloso que ya estaba sin energía…- **Yo soy….**

* * *

 **¡ROOOOOAAAARRR!**

El rugido del Sekiryuutei sacudió todo el lugar, el Dragón estaba envuelto en un aura tan poderosa que se sentía que el aire a su alrededor era dañino…..los relámpagos a su alrededor eran de un color rojo e inspiraban miedo….

Detrás de la barrera Rias y los demás estaban sin habla por lo que veían….Ise se había convertido en ese ser de gran poder pero de una sed de sangre temible.

-Ise….¿Qué te ha pasado?- Rias temblaba por instinto…su cuerpo lo sabía….ese poder….era el poder para matar Dioses.

-Juggernaut Drive…- Fay habló respondiendo la duda.- El poder prohibido del Boosted Gear…en ese estado el poder sellado de Ddraig-sama es liberado dándole al usuario todo ese poder….

-Pero…Ise-kun está actuando raro….como si fuera un animal…- Akeno miró como Ise volvió a rugir y miraba al coloso con sed de sangre.

-Eso es porque…no está consciente…- Raynare era ayudada por Asia.- Ese estado es un arma de doble filo…a cambio del poder pierdes tu sanidad y….

-¿Y? ¿¡Qué más!?- Irina gritó angustiada…

-La vida…lo que vas perdiendo poco a poco es la vida…- Ayane miraba con dolor al dragón que se preparaba para emplear vuelo.

-¿La….vida….?- Sona y sus siervos preguntaron por inercia….

-En teoría así es….cada Sekiryuutei que usaba ese estado luchaba hasta que su vida era absorbida totalmente….pero….

-¿Pero qué….Onee-sama?- Koneko miró a su hermana para luego escuchar a Ravel.

-Ise-sama puede mantener esa forma por 5 minutos sin perder su fuerza vital y aunque no está del todo consciente puede reconocer a enemigos y aliados…

-¿Cómo puede hacer eso? Ise no tiene unas enormes reservas de magia….su vida es su única fuente…- Xenovia había oído de técnicas similares en menor escala donde se reemplaza la vida por magia…pero Ise no tenía ese lujo…sus reservas eran a lo mejor promedio.

-Su habilidad para controlar la oscuridad….Ise-sama puede mantener al margen la oscuridad de la maldición que absorbe su vida por 5 minutos….- Fay miró a su líder, este estaba yendo contra su enemigo.- pero después de eso…Ise-sama se perderá en la locura y luchará hasta morir…..- todos se horrorizaron al oír eso….su amigo estaba dando su vida a cambio de una oportunidad de acabar con esa cosa….

-Ise…- Rias vio como el Sekiryuutei alzaba el puño para atacar….la chica no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas al ver el sacrificio que Ise estaba dispuesto a hacer….- ¡ISE!

En su mente…Hyoudo Issei trataba de no caer en la locura…en la tentación del poder absoluto….estaba oscuro…no veía nada….

[¡….ñero!...¡Compañero!]

- **¿Ddr….aig…?-** Ise solo se centraba en la voz de su amigo…- **¿Dónde….que….?**

[¡El Juggernaut Drive compañero! ¡Estás usando la Juggernaut!]- Ddraig trataba de mantener a su amigo y compañero consciente…a pesar de que puede mantener a raya la maldición por 5 minutos aún necesitaba de su ayuda para poder saber que hacer…- [¡Mira al frente tuyo compañero! ¡Debes destruir a Yaldabaoth!]

 **-¿Yalda…baoth…?-** Ise miró al coloso frente suyo….- **¿Mi…ene…migo?**

[¡Sí, él es tu enemigo! ¡Desea lastimar a inocentes y a tus amigos!]

 **-Mis….amigos….-** Ise recordó a todos sus amigos que estaban con él…..era cierto….esa cosa era su enemigo….debía destruirlo….- **Debo…luchar….con esa cosa….**

[¡Así es, vamos compañero! ¡Es hora de que acabemos con esa chatarra!]

 **-Ddraig…..-** Ise miró con más claridad lo que debía hacer….esta era su lucha….- **¡Vamos Ddraig!**

 **(OST para la primer parte de la lucha, escuchenlo si lo desean :** **watch?v=MoDOrHMrxTg)**

 **¡ROOOOAAAAARRRR!**

El Sekiryuutei voló hacia Yaldabaoth con el puño alzado listo para dar un golpe.

 _ **¡No lo harás mocoso!**_ \- el coloso alzó sus espadas y las agitó a gran velocidad para alejar al dragón que venía hacia él. Lo que no espero es que de las alas salga energía que impulso al Sekiryuutei hacia arriba a una velocidad que fácilmente rompía la del sonido o incluso un poco más.

Lo único que se veía era un destello de energía roja que volaba hacia la cara del gigante, este trato de protegerse con su espada pero el dragón inmediatamente cambió su dirección hacia abajo y apareció frente al pecho del coloso y cargando su puño de aura le dio al coloso tal golpe en el pecho que lo levantó unos metros por tal fuerza.

 **GRRRRR.**

El Sekiryuutei no detuvo su ataque y lanzó una ráfaga de varios golpes hacia el coloso a una velocidad cegadora y una fuerza temible, cada golpe resquebrajaba el metal de la armadura mientras Yaldabaoth soportaba el ataque ametrallador del dragón. Tras recuperar algo de la noción, el gigante creó un campo de energía que alejó al dragón de él con fuerza.

El Sekiryuutei se recuperó en el aire y abrió la boca para acumular energía.

 **[¡Ryudama!]**

La esfera comprimida de energía se volvió un cañon de poder puro y voló hacia el coloso que alzó vuelo para evitar dicho ataque, aunque este al final lo impacto en el ala derecha destruyendo parte de esta.

El ataque siguió a lo lejos e impactó contra una porción del continente, que en solo segundos se hizo nada….el poder de ese ataque superaba a la de la Gaea Force….

 _ **Es peligroso….tanto como él en su momento.**_ \- Yaldabaoth acumuló poder en su pistola y la apuntó hacia el Sekiryuutei, que dio un rugido de batalla.

[¡Ni creas que te dejaremos hacer lo que quieres!]- Ddraig mandó energía nuevamente al cuerpo de su poseedor mientras los Sekiryuutei masculinos no se quedaban atrás.

El dragón abrió de nuevo la boca y acumuló energía en esta y también en sus manos….las voces de los poseedores masculinos empezó a oírse.

[Oscuridad que yaces escondida]

[Aparece y muestra tu poder]

[Caza a los que traen desgracias al mundo]

 **[¡Dragon Spear of Chaos!]**

El dragón disparó la energía en su boca al mismo tiempo que lanzaba la energía en sus manos. Los poderes se unieron se y se formó un ataque que parecía una lanza.

Yaldabaoth lanzó su propio ataque, la pistola disparó una bala de poder mayor a las anteriores y ambas energías chocaron. Las energías trataban de superar a la otra pero la lanza del dragón estaba ganando terreno….el robot no estaba dispuesto a recibir ese ataque….el daño sería monstruoso…

Alzando vuelo, el gigante vio como al final ambas energías explotaban…El Sekiryuutei miró a su presa y tras dar un rugido envolviendo su cuerpo de energía voló contra el Dios que también había envuelto su cuerpo en una aura dorada oscura.

Ambos oponentes fueron contra el otro y chocaron en pleno aire para dar pie a una batalla colosal en el aire. Ambos volaban a una velocidad cegadora y cada vez que chocaban el cielo relampagueaba y el continente de Mu se venía a pedazos.

El combate visto desde abajo era impresionante…Rias y los demás solo podían calificar la batalla como una lucha digna de seres de poderes que rivalizan con Dioses.

Ravel miraba un reloj que tenía en mano….

-4 minutos con 30 segundos….Ise-sama….- ese era el tiempo que le restaba al dragón….era una carrera contra el tiempo.

* * *

En la facción de los demonios, la lucha era vista por todos….adultos y niños, puros y reencarnados….la batalla del Sekiryuutei contra el Dios Falso. Los más poderosos demonios sentían un deseo de pelear contra el joven dragón que mostraba tener un poder envidiable aunque no sabían que en esos mismos instantes el joven dragón estaba sufriendo para no volverse loco.

La batalla mostraba como ambos oponentes se lanzaban contra el otro y empezaban una lucha de cuerpo a cuerpo. La velocidad con la que iban contra el otro y la fuerza que aplicaban destruía el continente poco a poco, era imposible que un simple trozo de tierra resista tal castigo…

Vali Lucifer miraba impresionado la escena, ver la Juggernaut Drive de Ise despertó en él un deseo de lucha nunca antes visto…ese era el rival que tanto había esperado…uno que ponga a prueba sus límites…ese que desea derrotar usando todo su poder….Albion por su lado…

 _{Nunca imagine que pudiera usar la Juggernaut Drive de ese modo….el chico es hábil…tiene un ingenio nato para la batalla…será interesante medir fuerzas contra ellos….más te vale ganar Ddraig…el único que tiene el derecho de vencerte soy yo}_

En Grimori…Azazel y los demás caídos veían con atención la enorme lucha….Ise estaba atacando a distancia con ráfagas de energía disparadas de su boca mientras volaba a velocidad. Yaldabaoth atacaba con su pistola lanzando ráfagas que sacudían al cielo…era un milagro que la batalla aún sea un secreto para el mundo humano….

-Miguel debe estar haciendo algo…no creo que quiera que los humanos sepan de esto….

Tal como Azazel dijo…en el mundo humano, los Arcángeles estaban creando una barrera ilusoria que hacía ver al cielo como normal para los humanos, no podían correr riesgos…

Gabriel miraba la dirección de la batalla…ella sabía que nada podían hacer ahora, si el Sekiryuutei fallaba…ese enorme pedazo de tierra caerá sobre una parte del continente Asiático y matará a varios….

-Por favor Sekiryuutei….gana…- la Arcángel solo rezaba por la victoria del dragón y sus demás hermanos también lo hacían. La batalla aún estaba lejos de acabar….a Ise le quedaban solo 4 minutos….

* * *

 _ **¡Muere mocoso!**_

Yaldabaoth atacó con su espada al Sekiryuutei que se cubrió del ataque con sus dos brazos…a pesar de eso fue impulsado hacia un lado por el golpe pero aún así lanzó una Ryudama hacia el coloso en la cara.

El impacto afecto la máscara del robot y parte de esta se destruyo…sin su cáliz estaba siendo lastimado poco a poco…lo que se veía tras esa máscara eran circuitos y un ojo robótico de color rojo que miraba al dragón con ira.

El Sekiryuutei rugio una vez más para luego hacer que la energía en sus alas lo impulse con fuerza hacia el coloso en frente de él y prepare otro ataque…

 **-Debo….destruir….esas….espadas.-** Aún en la oscuridad que lo cubría, Ise guiaba a su instinto….pero sentía que la maldición que acechaba su Sacred Gear estaba empezando a salir…debía darse prisa.

El Sekiryuutei voló hacia la trayectoria de una de las espadas del coloso, este no desaprovechó la oportunidad de atacar y agitó su arma hacia el joven….el objeto estaba cerca de Ise ante el horror de todos los espectadores.

-¡Ise!- sus amigos en tierra gritaron al ver al dragón solo esperando el ataque…lo que no esperaron fue…

 **¡ROOOOOAAAARRRR!**

Con un fuerte rugido el Sekiryuutei abrió la boca y detuvo el ataque de la espada con su mandíbula ante el asombro algo exagerado de todos por el uso de un método tan….ortodoxo….pero esto tenía una razón…

El dragón llevo ambas manos hacia atrás y cargó aura en ellas….se empezó a formar la cabeza de algo…un animal….no era un león…era un….

 **[¡Ten no Ryu Senkou!]**

Ambas garras impactaron la espada y está se rompió al mismo tiempo que la cabeza de un dragón formado por ambas manos rugia. El arma se partió a la mitad ante el asombro de todos y el horror del robot….el dragón tomo la mitad de la espada que aún tenía en la boca….

 **[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]**

 **[TRANSFER]**

El dragón lanzó el pedazo de espada hacia el robot que esquivó el objeto que iba hacia él como un misil…el objeto se perdió en el cielo…fácilmente pasaba la estratosfera…pero el dragón no se detuvo ahí…voló hacia el lado derecho del coloso y sujeto la barra que tuvo el ahora destruido cáliz y lo arranco del robot ante el dolor de este.

El Sekiryuutei vio el hueco que había dejado la extracción de esa cosa y le lanzó una pequeña Ryudama, la energía explotó dentro del coloso y el hombro de este se vio dañado por el ataque, algunos de los circuitos en este se veían…

 _ **Esto va mal…debo de detener su ataque…**_ -Yaldabaoth esta vez creó varias esferas de luz alrededor suyo y estas empezaron a volar hacia el dragón, que solo empezó a volar para esquivarlas.

En pleno vuelo, el Welsh Dragon disparaba ráfagas de energía o simplemente las desviaba con sus puños aunque algunas lo impactaban dañando su armadura orgánica…algo de sangre se empezó a derramar de un lado de la cara del dragón pero eso no lo detuvo para ir al contra ataque.

Esta vez, inhalando aire el Sekiryuutei lanzó una enorme y poderosa llamarada al gigante que se vio afectado por el poder de las llamas…estas eran tan calientes como el mismo infierno…con un aleteo de su ahora quemada ala, Yaldabaoth apagó el fuego pero…

 _ **¡Aaaagghhhh!**_

El coloso gritó al sentir algo en su hombro izquierdo, era el Welsh Dragon mordiendo el hombro robótico del gigante y este también había clavado sus garras en el lugar sin remordimientos…la fuerza era tal que el metal se estaba rompiendo…

 _ **¡Mocoso bastardo, suéltame!**_

Yaldabaoth emprendió vuelo para sacudirse al dragón de encima pero aún así este no lo soltaba…estaba aferrado a este como si su vida dependiera de ello. El gigante volaba dando movimientos bruscos y en ocasiones impactaba el lugar donde el dragón estaba con el suelo para lastimarlo pero este ni se movía…estaba aferrado al mismo estilo de una garrapata.

 **-No….debo…soltarme….** \- Ise sentía la sangre recorrer su cara y que sus huesos se rompían…estaba sufriendo un enorme castigo pero el dolor, como dijo antes, no era nada nuevo para él.

Yaldabaoth estaba hartandose de este juego, debía de acabar con el muchacho antes de que empiece a sacar más poder. En eso vio a los amigos de este, que yacían en el piso con una barrera protegiendolos.

 _ **Bien…si no deseas soltarme…entonces…-**_ el coloso apuntó su pistola a los jóvenes… _ **\- ¡Que tus amigos mueran!**_

El Dios disparó su ataque hacia los jóvenes que se asustaron al ver la ráfaga de energía ir hacia ellos.

-¡Esto es malo! ¡Kuroka ayúdame a reforzar la barrera!

-¿¡Con qué!? ¡No tengo más energías!- la gata le gritó a la maga mientras esta pensaba en que hacer…si eso los impactaba estaban muertos.

[¡Compañero, tus amigos….debes salvarlos!]- el grito de Ddraig hizo que Ise mirara en dirección de sus amigos y por instinto este soltó al gigante y emprendió vuelo hacia ellos.

El ataque estaba cada vez más cerca de ellos pero en eso vieron como el Sekiryuutei, a una velocidad divina, aparecía en frente de ellos para actuar como escudo. Este alzó las manos en frente y de las joyas en sus brazos enano una luz verde….

[¡Nadie toca a los amigos de Ise-chan!]- las Sekiryuutei femeninas gritaron con furia….asustando al pobre Ddraig y a los Sekiryuutei masculinos….las mujeres dan miedo…las voces de todas ellas se empezó a oír…

[Luz que guía al mundo]

[Responde a nuestro llamado]

[Y protege a los que labran el futuro]

 **[¡Dragon Shield of Light!]**

En eso una especie de círculo hecho de esa luz apareció para actuar como un escudo a primera vista…lo que vino luego fue asombroso…. El ataque impactó el escudo de luz pero en vez de quedarse ahí o de desaparecer, este se vio envuelto en la misma luz verde del escudo y se regresó hacia el coloso que no espero eso.

El ataque impactó al coloso que cayó al suelo por el ataque mientras el dragón caía de espalda al suelo por el esfuerzo tan repentino que hizo….se escuchaba la agitada y forzosa respiración del dragón…estaba cansado y ese escudo debe de haber tomado mucho esfuerzo para él.

-Ise…- Rias tocó la barrera que la protegía a ella y los demás con su mano…el dragón alzó la vista para ver a la joven…al verlo, la pelirroja notó en sus ojos cansancio y el dolor que estaba sufriendo…unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos azules….se sentía una inútil…le estaba dejando todo el trabajo a Ise….ese pensamiento era compartido por todos….eran débiles…y odiaban eso.

 _ **¡Sekiryuutei!-**_ el robot alzó vuelo tras recuperarse y se escuchaba el odio en su voz.- _ **¡Acabaré con tu existencia patética criatura!-**_ el coloso estaba dañado y su arma de fuego estaba destruida….solo le quedaba su espada….

El dragón se levantó como pudo para seguir la batalla…la sangre salía de su armadura orgánica…solo su voluntad lo hacía seguir peleando…

-¡Ise-sama, le quedan 3 minutos con 20 segundos!- Ravel le gritó al joven lo que le quedaba de tiempo…en su mente, Ise hizo nota de ello….estaba contra el tiempo…debía terminar la batalla ahora….pero ¿Cómo?

-Su pecho…- la Doctora, quien recuperó la consciencia, habló sin vacilación.- Ataca al pecho para que su núcleo de poder sea visible…debes destruir la armadura de esa zona primero.

El Sekiryuutei se puso de pie y tras dar un rugido empleó vuelo para volver a luchar…mientras que los demás.

-¿Por qué le diste la información para ganar….no era que querías ver a este mundo caer?- Sona miró con duda a la mujer quien solo veía la batalla que se estaba llevando a cabo.

-Porque…quiero verlo con mis propios ojos….la voluntad de ese joven dispuesto a luchar contra un Dios y ver si…..- todos la miraron expectantes.- Él en verdad es el viento de cambio que este mundo necesita…

* * *

Rean y Penemue seguían viendo la intensa lucha…el maestro del joven veía cada movimiento de su alumno con detenimiento…el intercambio de ataques físicos eran impresionante…Ise sin duda había mejorado mucho en poco tiempo…lástima que el Juggernaut Drive viene con esa maldición que obliga a Ise a centrarse tanto en la batalla como en mantener a la maldición al margen…

-¿Crees que Ise lo logre?- la caído miraba a su amigo con preocupación, Rean solo siguió viendo la batalla.

-Nada está dicho…la batalla es más intensa de la que creí…Ise esta cerca al tiempo límite del que puede estar consciente y no sacrificar su vida…

Ambos esperaban que el joven logre ganar….

La lucha cuerpo a cuerpo seguía con una intensidad tan grande que lo único que quedaba ahora del continente de Mu era el centro de la isla ya que lo demás empezó a caerse a trozos hacia el océano…

* * *

El dragón y el Dios seguían su lucha aérea sin remordimientos…el dragón rojo daba varios golpes en el pecho del coloso con la esperanza de romper la armadura de esa zona para poder acabar esto de una buena vez pero el coloso no estaba dispuesto a dejarse vencer y cada vez que el dragón estaba a su alcance este lo atacaba con su espada que impactaba al Sekiryuutei lastimándolo y alejándolo…

El Welsh Dragon se recomponia en el aire para luego volver al ataque, sabía que el tiempo se le estaba acabando tanto en el estado en el que estaba como con la caída de la isla a tierra…

[¡Hay que deshacernos de la otra espada!]- Ddraig le gritó a su compañero el curso de acción más conveniente actualmente.

Tras decidir su siguiente paso, el dragón observó su próximo objetivo y voló hacia este…el coloso agitó su espada al ver que su enemigo venía hacia él pero no contó con que el dragón se aferrara a la espada y empezara a lanzar pequeñas Ryudamas al arma.

Con cada ataque se veía como el arma se resquebrajaba y tras un ataque más esta al fin se rompió, dejando al coloso sin armas para atacar…muchos creyeron que con eso Ise tenía la batalla asegurada…pero no era así.

 _ **¡Idiota, acabas de sellar tu propia derrota!**_

Yaldabaoth expulsó su aura en señal de que no había perdido aún la pelea, sus alas brillaron al mismo tiempo que algo aparecía en su espalda…las alas se volvieron unas especies de garras y tomaron el enorme objeto…era una espada gigante, de la mitad del tamaño del robot…

-¿Qué demonios…?- Kiba estaba sin palabras…¿De dónde salió eso?

-El arma absoluta de Yaldabaoth…- la profesora miró igual de incrédula lo que pasaba.- Absolute Sword…solo se activa cuando todas sus otras armas han sido destruidas….

-¿¡Y por qué no dijiste eso antes!?- Kaori y Aki gritaron desesperadas a la mujer que solo murmuró que…

-Creí que estaba sellada…al parecer el poder del Sekiryuutei está haciendo que la espada sea usada…

Todos siguieron viendo la intensa batalla…a Ise solo le quedaban 2 minutos con 30 segundos…

El Sekiryuutei vio la enorme espada de su enemigo…no importa, igual la va a destruir. Voló hacia su oponente y volvió a cargar poder en sus manos. Pensó que al ser un arma gigantesca sería lenta…lo que vio lo hizo replantearse ese pensamiento…

 **¡GAAAHH!**

El dragón gritó de dolor al sentir como esa espada había cortado una de sus alas a una velocidad cegadora…no lo notó. El Welsh Dragon cayó al suelo adolorido por el reciente ataque pero la ráfaga de ataques de la espada siguió y el dragón se vio obligado a moverse para esquivar los cortes.

Sin un ala el dragón estaba sin un equilibrio perfecto…esquivaba pero también recibía varios cortes…su armadura…su cuerpo entero estaba lleno de cortes. Y respiraba con cansancio…esto iba mal…en eso sintió que otro ataque iba hacia él, se movió a un lado para esquivarlo pero se vio apresado por la mano del coloso que lo estaba apretando con fuerza….

 **¡ROOOAARR!**

El dragón rugio en un intento de liberarse pero era inútil…el Dios se sentía complacido…su victoria estaba cerca….

 _ **¡Se acabó Sekiryuutei!-**_ el robot alzó la mano que apresaba al dragón y la mandó al suelo haciendo que este impacte con el suelo…el dragón botó sangre por la boca al sentir tremendo impacto ante el horror de los espectadores.- _**¡Muere!**_

El coloso alzó su espada y la cargó de poder mientras el Sekiryuutei trataba de levantarse…pero era tarde…el ataque estaba listo.

 **(Acabar música)**

 **¡Absolute Judgment!**

Se vio como la enorme espada impactaba al dragón y lo estampaba en el suelo al mismo tiempo que una enorme cantidad de sangre se hacía presente….el Sekiryuutei se quedó ahí en el suelo inmóvil mientras los ojos del casco dejaban de brillar verde para ponerse oscuros…el coloso alzó su espada y vio el cuerpo inerte de su enemigo.

 _ **Hmph…al fin mueres….aunque fue una buena pelea.**_

Los espectadores no lo creían….el Welsh Dragon había caído…su última esperanza de evitar un caos en el mundo humano había perdido…muchos pensamientos pasaron por las mentes de todos….

-No….- Rias cayó de rodillas al suelo al mismo tiempo que lloraba….Ise había caído….-¡NOOOOO!

* * *

En su mente….Ise ya no sentía nada….estaba muy cansado…no se podía mover…era el fin….había perdido….había fallado….

 **-** Lo siento….todos….fallé….- Ise estaba cerrando los ojos para dejarse llevar por la oscuridad del lugar….

 **-¿Te vas a rendir así nada más? No seas patético Sekiryuutei.-** Ise abrió los ojos al oír esa nueva voz…miró a un costado suyo y pudo ver a alguien a su lado….el tipo en cuestión era un hombre de casi 180 cm…llevaba una armadura oscura como el Universo que solo dejaba ver sus ojos amarillos.- **No creo que tú, de entre todas las personas del mundo se valla a rendir por algo tan poco como esto..**

-Tú eres….

 **-No es tu hora….aún tienes mucho por hacer y mucho que demostrar….este mundo debe cambiar y tú eres el que debe de dar ese paso de cambio.-** El tipo en cuestión se arrodilló al lado del joven y le tocó el pecho….Ise sintió un pulso de energía en su interior.- **Listo…ya libere un poco del poder que yace sellado en tu alma…no es mucho pero te servirá para lo que viene más adelante….lo demás lo deberás despertar tu solo….esta será la única vez que te ayude.**

-¿Por qué….por qué ahora?

 **-Porque has encontrado tu razón para pelear….tu verdadera razón…-** Ise entendió a lo que se refería….sus amigos…ellos eran su razón para pelear…- **Es hora de que me valla…Ddraig te está llamando….dale a ese imbécil una paliza digna del Dragón Celestial Rojo.-** el hombre desapareció en medio de la oscuridad mientras Ise se ponía de pie…

-Je…quién lo diría….tras años de tratar de comunicarme contigo te decides a hacerlo ahora….- Ise sonrió.- ¿Quién lo creería? Mi yo de mi vida pasada era un payaso de primera….

[¡Compañero!]- frente a Ise apareció Ddraig, el enorme dragón se mostraba preocupado.- [¡Al fin! Por un segundo perdí conexión contigo]

-Lamento eso Ddraig….pero alguien me mantuvo ocupado…- de la mano de Ise emano un aura oscura más intensa de la que normalmente generaba.

[Ese poder….je, al fin da la cara….]- Ddraig miró a su compañero y ambos sabían que hacer…- [Nos queda un minuto….¿Listo para terminar esta batalla?]

-Si….- los ojos del joven brillaron en señal de que era todo o nada.- ¡Hora del Rock!

* * *

En el mundo real…todos lamentaban la derrota del dragón…Yaldabaoth se erguía victorioso…

-¡ISE, ISE!- Rias trataba de ir hacia el derrotado dragón mientras varias lágrimas bañaban su rostro pero era detenida por Sona.- ¡Sueltame Sona, déjame ir!

La demonio Sitri no hacía caso y detenía a su amiga mientras ocultaba las lágrimas que también salían de sus ojos…todos lloraban y lamentaban la caída del dragón, Akeno lloraba en silencio, Asia se desmayó por la impresión mientras Ray y Xenovia la sostenían a pesar del dolor, las miembros del grupo de Ise lloraban sin control, Koneko no contuvo el dolor y lloró en los brazos de su hermana, Aki y Kaori trataban de calmar a una destrozada Irina, Saji, Kiba y Yura lloraban mientras veían con odio al coloso... Mary Orihime solo pensaba una cosa…

 _Hasta aquí llegó tu voluntad…que lástima…_

 _ **De nada sirve llorar mocosos….pronto estarán con él…cuando este pedazo de trozo impacte la tierra…se acabó…¡Yo he ganado!**_

El grito del coloso hizo que a todos les hierva la sangre…si iban a morir al menos iban a pelear hasta las últimas….

De los espectadores todos veían la escena con diferentes reacciones…Vali pensó que era una lástima no haber tenido la oportunidad de pelear con Ise, los Maou miraban con tristeza la escena…incluso Serafall lloró un poco al ver al dragón derrotado…Los Arcángeles también lamentaron la caída del Sekiryuutei….algunos Dioses en cambio celebraron la derrota del Sekiryuutei ya que sabían que lo que él era en verdad en especial los Dioses Olímpicos…sin embargo había 3 personas que solo sonreían….Rean, Shiva y Azazel no perdían la sonrisa…ellos sabían una cosa….nada estaba dicho….

 _ **¡Ahora morirán ustedes mocosos, jajaja!-**_ los jóvenes se prepararon para luchar…en eso….

 **[BOOST]**

Yaldabaoth se detuvo….era imposible…debía ser mentira….

 **[BOOST]**

El coloso…todos vieron la dirección de donde ese sonido provenía….los amigos del joven se alegraron y el robot se horrorizo al verlo….

 **[BOOST]**

El Sekiryuutei estaba de pie….estaba sangrando en exceso pero estaba vivo….no lo creia…..Yaldabaoth no creía lo que veía….

 _ **¡Es imposible!**_

 ** _(OST para el momento final de la lucha..._** ** _watch?v=vRe3h1iQ1Os)_**

 **¡ROOOOOOAAAARRR!**

 **[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]**

El Sekiryuutei alzó de nuevo un rugido de lucha que sacudió todo el lugar, el cielo y la tierra sintió el impacto de ese poderoso rugido…un rugido que inspiró miedo en algunos pero determinación e inspiración en otros. El aura roja que lo envolvía ahora estaba mezclada con un aura oscura…una que daba miedo pero respeto…esa aura era conocida por muchos Dioses…el mismo coloso la reconoció…

 _ **No….no ese poder…no ahora….**_

El dragón fue contra Yaldabaoth y con sus renovadas fuerzas golpeó el brazo izquierdo del gigante haciendo que este se rompa en pedazos…el robot sintió el poder del impacto al mismo tiempo que Ise regresaba al ataque hacia el pecho de este con golpes desenfrenados y destructores, la nueva energía que lo envolvía había aumentado su poder de ataque. El dragón no daba tregua al robot que recibía los golpes sin oportunidad de atacar….

-Impresionante….- la Doctora veía todo sin habla….veía como Ise con solo volver a levantarse había inspirado esperanzas a los jóvenes en frente de ella y tal vez a muchos más….a pesar de la adversidad….él seguía luchando….él labraba su propio futuro….- Nunca tuve oportunidad de ganar….termina con la locura que desate….Hyoudo Issei…- la mujer sonrió….la primera sonrisa verdadera en años de dolor….

 _ **¡Maldita sea, deberías estar muerto!-**_ Yaldabaoth reaccionó al final para usar su única mano y atrapar el ala que le quedaba al dragón pero….

 **¡AAAAAHHHH!**

Este hizo fuerzas y le importó poco que el ala sea arrancada de su cuerpo. Liberándose de la captura de su enemigo, el Sekiryuutei cayó al suelo en 4 patas y volvió a envolver su cuerpo de energía….el aura oscura y la roja se mezclaron de forma perfecta…como si fueran una…

 _ **¡No….no dejaré que esto acabe así!-**_ el Dios volvió a preparar su ataque mientras Ise hacía lo mismo.

 **-¡Vamos Ddraig, senpais!**

[¡ADELANTE!]

[Luz y Oscuridad]

[Fuerzas que traen balance al mundo]

[Únanse al escuchar nuestro llamado]

[¡Vuélvanse el poder que nos protege y nos guía al futuro!]

 **[¡Dragon Arrow of Twilight!]**

El cuerpo entero del dragón salió disparado hacia el coloso como si fuera una flecha…una hecha de luz y oscuridad…. El robot atacó con su espada hacia su enemigo y ambos ataques chocaron….el impacto fue tal que lo único que quedaba del continente era la zona donde ellos estaban ya que la onda de choque hizo caer lo que restaba de este….la expectativa era enorme….en eso….

 **CRACK**

El sonido de algo rompiéndose alegró a muchos…..la espada se partió a la mitad al mismo tiempo que el dragón seguía su camino hacia el pecho del robot y lo impacto con tal fuerza que destruyó la armadura de esa zona mientras Ise se impulsaba hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que el coloso se quedaba inmóvil mientras varias chispas salían de su cuerpo y su núcleo en el pecho era visible….

 _ **No….esto no es….**_

 **¡ROOOOOOAAAAARRRRR!**

El rugido de Ise vino acompañado por un temblor…el pecho de la armadura se abrió y de ella salió un cristal verde…en este se empezó a canalizar poder….energía verde y oscura….

 **[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]**

 _ **Debo de….Agh…**_ \- el coloso sintió que algo lo detenía….en su pecho….el robot Hollow…..ese ser aún estaba activo….lo estaba…inmovilizando…- _ **No….**_

 **[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]**

 _ **¿Perder de nuevo….con él?**_

 **[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]**

Yaldabaoth vio al dragón…como este acumulaba todo su poder para un último ataque….vio como detrás de él aparecía la imagen de Ddraig….

 **[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]**

 _ **Maldito seas Sekiryuutei….-**_ en eso otra imagen más apareció…era él….el mismo humano que lo derrotó antes….sus ojos amarillos lo veían como indicando una cosa….perdiste de nuevo…- _ **¡MALDITO SEAS, HAOU!**_

 **[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]**

 **[¡LONGINUS SMASHER!]**

El rayo de energía fue disparado sin piedad….el aura verde del ataque estaba envuelta por ondas oscuras y se dirigía hacia el pecho del gigante que solo grito y maldijo al instante que el ataque atravesaba su pecho y su núcleo….el ataque voló hacia el cielo y finalmente estalló tiñiendo el cielo del aura verde del ataque supremo del Boosted Gear…

Cuando al fin todo se hizo claro….se vio como el pecho del coloso fue perforado y había un enorme hueco donde una vez estuvo su núcleo….este empezó resquebrajarse y caer a pedazos…el robot cayó hecho trozos….había sido derrotado y acabado….todos estaban sin habla….en eso miraron al Sekiryuutei….este estaba de rodillas y ponía sus manos de apoyo para no caer….su agitada respiración era lo único que se oía….había ganado….lo sabía….solo quedaba una cosa…..

 **¡ROOOOOOOOAAAAAARRRRRR!**

 **(Terminar canción)**

El dragón dio un rugido de victoria…uno que fue acompañado por los gritos de emoción de sus amigos y el de muchos que vieron la batalla….el Sekiryuutei había hecho lo imposible….ser el primero en varios siglos en matar a un ser de clase Dios.

-¡Lo logró, lo logró!- Rias gritaba emocionada y abrazaba a Sona quien mandó al diablo su actitud reservada y gritaba de alegría con su amiga.

Dicho acto era igual en todos….Ayane abrazaba a Irina, Aki y Kaori, Akeno lo hacía con Asia e incluso Ray no se salvo del abrazo. Kiba, Saji, Yura y Xenovia lo hacían con pudor pero la alegría era notable. Kuroka y Koneko se abrazaron por la victoria de Ise. Ravel y Fay se limpiaban las lágrimas…..pero la celebración debía….esperar…..

El dragón cayó al suelo al mismo tiempo que su armadura se rompía como un cristal para dejar en su lugar a un exhausto y herido Ise….la maga deshizo la barrera y nadie perdió tiempo en ir por el castaño….Rias y Akeno lo voltearon para ver su estado….su cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas y algunas zonas de este tenían escamas rojas….su brazo izquierdo era totalmente dragonico….y toda la zona de su ojo izquierdo estaba cubierto de escamas….

-¡Ise-kun! ¿¡Que le pasó!?- la sacerdotisa miró a la maga en busca de respuestas…

-Eso le pasa cada vez que activa ese poder….- la chica respondió con dolor….en eso….

El lugar entero comenzó a temblar….

-¿¡Ahora que!?- Ayane gritó al sentir la sacudida del lugar…esto iba mal….

-Sin Yaldabaoth…este lugar se está viniendo abajo….- la Doctora Orihime se acercó a los jóvenes….deben salir de aquí….

Los jóvenes miraban confundidos a la mujer….ella tenía en mente algo….Ise quien yacía dormido en los brazos de Rias y Akeno….no tenía aún ni una idea de lo que su victoria sobre Yaldabaoth había hecho…el impacto que este dejo en el mundo lo cambiaría todo.

* * *

 **Bueno bueno, ahí tienen el final de la batalla...me costó mucho como extender la batalla lo más que se pueda para hacer realistas los 5 minutos que Ise uso la Juggernaut Drive...como se vio el ente misterioso fue quien forzó al coloso dormir más tiempo cuando este trato de mostrarse en la Gran Guerra años atrás y se presentó frente a Ise al fin...**

 **¿Quién es y que impacto dejo en su vida? Eso se verá más adelante aunque un poco de quien fue se sabrá dentro de poco...**

 **En el proximo capítulo, el final del arco de Mu.**

 **Nos vemos.**

 **Pd: La información de los ataques de Ise en su Juggernaut Drive asi como info sobre esta serán puestas en mi perfil.**


	18. Gracias

**Al fin estamos aquí, el último cap del primer arco original de este fic...habrán muchos más, obviamente al ser este el primero sé que no me ha salido como para decir Wow...pero estoy conforme con el resultado, en especial el último cap que ha tenido reacciones positivas, gracias. Muchos se preguntaran ¿por qué hice un arco original antes de la cumbre? Simple, en mi punto de vista es el vol 4 donde las cosas ya toman un giro más serio y si quiero dar un cambio en mi historia debía de hacer que algo grande pasara antes de este. Bueno...veamos los reviews...**

 **Heisen Graal: Que bueno que pudiste llegar hasta aquí y gracias por el comentario.**

 **godz 1987: Gracias por la opinion del cap y con lo de la saga...si sé que pudo explotarse más...cosa que tomaré más en cuenta para las proximas, lo del vol 5 esperemos un poco ya que primero tenemos una cumbre que asistir.**

 **Silverius: Gracias amigo...se agradece las palabras. Lo de Venelena, tengo algo planeado para ella y con Ise...eso es una pregunta que no yo puedo responder...Saludos a toda Guatemala, lindo país.**

 **Irbexnai: Wow...gracias por la comparación, todos los de habla hispana sabemos que el fic del Dragón Del Genesis es uno de los mejores del fanfiction de DxD en español, lo de mis errores...lo sé...trato de mejorar.**

 **antifanboy: Gracias por la opinión de esta saga y de la última lucha, sin duda Yaldabaoth mostró su poder que superó brevemente a la Juggernaut pero al final pereció. Lo de Haou, se hablará un poco de él aquí...no todo, su vida es un misterio que Ise y compañia revelaran poco a poco...solo queda decir que su vida será contada de manera interesante más adelante, ya tengo planes...espero que agrade como la haré.**

 **Ikari no Ryujin: Amigo, soy fan de tu fic el Sekiryuutei de la Ira y me alegro que un compañero escritor opine mi trabajo...la peleas, sin sonar arrogante, son las partes que mejor me imagino...será porque crecí en los 90 donde el Shounen estaba en su apojeo...no lo sé. Y si mi amigo, el Haou de acá esta basado en el de GX, con mis cambios. Lo de Vali...pronto se sabrá, un poco de Haou se sabrá ahora y lo de Ise con un nuevo poder...obviamente pasará...más adelante.**

 **SAMUROCJ Y PENTAGRAM 2.0: Gracias amigo, acá esta el cap.**

 **Dasabo: Buena observación...no te preocupes, asi será...**

 **Darsilk: Gracias.**

 **GohanSuperSaiyajinNivel2: Amigo como siempre gracias por los comentarios, como ya dije las batallas son mi mejor punto de escritura y además ver mucho Dragon Ball influye...y obviamente la Juggernaut para mi no es del todo invencible...y obviamente habrá más arcos originales...así como arcos originales dentro de los mismos arcos cannon.**

 **FGD92: Gracias amigo...pronto...primero hagamos bases.**

 **alexzero: Gracias...y no, no es el de Shaman King...**

 **Guest: Gracias, que bueno que te gusto.**

 **bluzangetsu: Como ya dije, para Venelana ya tengo planes...planes que no cambiaran.**

 **Tenzalucard123: Y muy en grande...**

 **Uff...15 reviews...nueva marca...bueno, comencemos con el nuevo cap...el último del arco.**

* * *

 **Sekiryuutei Supremo**

 **Arco 2: Continente de Mu, Dios y Tecnología Perdida**

 **Capítulo 18: "Gracias"**

Era un nuevo día…el sol brillaba con intensidad indicando que era la hora de levantarse…la luz del sol atravesaba la ventana de una habitación…una donde en cierta cama estaba cierto castaño. Se podía ver a Ise durmiendo tranquilamente, tenía vendajes en casi todo su cuerpo y la zona de su ojo izquierdo estaba vendado…

El joven recibió algo de los rayos del sol en su cara…era incómodo pero esto hizo que abriera un poco los ojos…al hacerlo se dio cuenta que estaba, obviamente, en una habitación pero….¿Cómo llegó aquí?

-¿Dónde….?

[Compañero…al fin despiertas]- la voz de Ddraig hizo que el joven viera su mano izquierda que tenía un brillo verde en su dorso.- [Llevas casi 5 días dormido]

-Casi 5 días….eso explica porque tengo tanta hambre…- El dragón rojo solo rio ante el comentario del chico, si este hacía bromas de mal gusto eso significaba que estaba recuperado.- Pero…¿Cómo llegué aquí y qué es este lugar? No es el hotel….

[Las chicas Sitri y Gremory alquilaron una casa tras haber salido de Mu…pensaron que este ambiente era mejor para que descanses sin problemas]- Ddraig aún recuerda la gran cara de preocupación de todos cuando lo cargaban para salir de ahí…- [Estaban muy preocupados…verte moribundo si que los afecto]

-La Juggernaut era nuestra única salida…además que no pensé que esa cosa fuera tan fuerte….- Ise se acomodó para sentarse para luego entender algo…- Un minuto….¿Cómo salimos de ahí?

[Pues…]- Justo cuando el Dragón Emperador iba a hablar…la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

-¿Ise-san?- la rubia estaba parada con una expresión de sorpresa y alivio con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos, llevaba un cambio de vendajes en mano, que tiró al suelo para ir a abrazar a Ise, que dicho de paso, se sonrojo por el acto Asia.- ¡Que alegría, al fin despiertas Ise-san!

-Asia…- el castaño devolvió el gesto…se notaba que la chica había estado muy preocupada.

-Estabas tan herido….nada de lo que hacíamos parecía ayudarte…- La ex monja afianzó el agarre mientras recordaba lo que pasó.- No importaba que te curaramos varias veces…no abrias los ojos…- Ise acarició la cabeza de la chica mientras ella lo miraba con tristeza.- Rias Onee-sama y Sona Kaichou alquilaron esta casa alejada de la ciudad para que descansaras tranquilamente pero…nadie estaba calmado…tu salud nos preocupaba.- la chica se secó las lágrimas.- Si algo te hubiera pasado…yo….

-Tranquila Asia….estoy bien…ya estoy mejor…- Ise acarició la cabeza de la chica mientras le sonreía…noto que su mano izquierda era escamosa…típico, esto siempre pasa cuando usa la Juggernaut Drive.- Gracias por preocuparte.

Asia solo asintió con alegría mientras posaba su cabeza sobre el pecho del castaño…acto que lo puso muy nervioso…detestaba que la chica fuera la dulzura hecha persona…le era imposible decir algo que fuera contra ella…por su lado ella estaba feliz por el contacto con Ise…sabía que tal vez estaba algo atrasada en la batalla pero….no iba a ceder terreno…ni siquiera con sus Onee-samas.

-Asia-san…¿Ya atendiste a…..? ¿¡Ise-kun!?- la voz de Irina hizo que ambos miraran la puerta. Ahí estaba la chica castaña con ropa casual….llevaba el pelo suelto…un plus.- ¡Ise-kun!

-¡Irina que estas…!- ¿¡Hmmmphhh!?- antes de que su pregunta fuera terminada…la cara de Ise se vio en frente de unos enormes pechos…producto del abrazo de la exorcista.

-¡Gracias a Dios que estás bien!- la chica derrama lagrimas de alegría mientras abrazaba a su amigo….sin notar que está asfixiando al pobre que busca solo un poco de oxígeno…solo un gramo basta para poder vivir…

Asia miraba la escena con un lindo enfado…sus mejillas ligeramente infladas y esa lágrimas la hacían verse tierna…vio como Irina sofocaba a Ise con sus pechos…miró los suyos y suspiró tristemente…los de ella no eran tan grandes…Ise por su lado buscaba aire…lo necesitaba…no era que no aprecie la muestra de cariño de Irina o que no disfrute la majestuosidad de los pechos de ella pero….¡Necesita vivir para darse ese lujo maldita sea! Ha enfrentado y derrotado un Dios….¿Y ahora va a morir asfixiado por los pechos de su amiga de la infancia?

[Una de las 1000 maneras más estúpidas de morir…a manos de unos majestuosos pechos…una muerte estúpida pero muy placentera…]

 _¡Cállate Ddraig!_ \- Ise estaba poniéndose azul…

-¡Irina-san, estás asfixiándolo!- Asia le grito a su amiga, aún molesta, para que no mate al recién recuperado dragón.

-¿Eh? ¡Oh perdón!- Irina notó su error y soltó a Ise quien dio enormes bocanadas de aire para recuperarse…la ahora ángel se sonrojo de la vergüenza por su acción…sino fuera porque no pensó nada pervertido mientras lo abrazaba…..- _Dios mío..._ \- las alas de ángel de la chica salieron al mismo tiempo que una pocas plumas negras aparecían….oh bueno, no dije nada….

Ise miró extrañado esa reacción por parte de su amiga…¿Por qué sus alas habían salido de ese modo? Mejor aún…¿Desde cuándo tiene alas? Aunque Ddraig solo rió para si mismo al ver eso….cuando a las mujeres ángeles o ángeles caídos les pasa eso es porque…ya dejará que Ise lo descubra solo…será tan divertido…

-¿Qué es todo ese escándalo acá arriba? Asia, Shidou…¿¡Ise!?- Rias apareció frente a la puerta y vio a un recuperado Ise con una Asia algo molesta y una Irina con sus alas desplegadas balbuceando algo…

-Ehm…hola….- levantó la mano en señal de saludo…vio como Rias empezó a llorar…luego vio como más de ellas aparecieron en la puerta….la misma mirada….la misma reacción….-Oh no….

-¡Ise!- las demás miembros del ORC…las de su grupo….una estampida femenina iba contra él….

El castaño recibió los abrazos de todas ellas y sus regaños….iban desde ¿Cómo pudo ser tan imprudente?...Que era un idiota….bla bla bla….esto era una locura. Sona y Yura veían complicadas la escena y como Ise trataba de tomar aire en medio de ese mar humano….Aunque la heredera Sitri estaba feliz de verlo bien…cuando lo vio así de herido sintió….miedo de que no despertara…era un sentimiento extraño…

-Me alegro de verte bien Ise-kun.- Kiba apareció junto con Saji en la ahora apretada habitación…el rubio Gremory se notaba alegre de ver a su amigo bien.

-Lo mismo digo Kiba….- Ise devolvió el saludo como pudo….- Igual contigo Saji…- el mencionado solo asintió con la cabeza pero se notaba alegre.

El ambiente entero era de alegría al ver a Ise despierto…la victoria sobre Yaldabaoth fue algo impresionante…aunque….

-Ise-kun…ese poder que usaste al final…- Akeno miró con curiosidad al dragón quién se rasco la cabeza….ese maldito robot abrió la boca justo al final y reveló algo importante….

-Creo que sería bueno que eso lo hable con todos.- todos vieron el origen de la nueva voz….- Me alegro verte sano y salvo…Sekiryuutei.

-Sirzches Lucifer…- Ise se mostró sorprendido de ver al Maou Carmesí aquí…

-¡Oh, no se olviden que Levi-tan está aquí!- atrás de Sirzches apareció Serafall con su alegre actitud…una que avergonzaba a Sona…- ¡Que bueno que estés bien Ise-chan!

-¿Chan…?- Ise se mostró confundido por el sufijo….oh bueno…no importa.- ¿Qué pasó mientras estaba dormido?

-Pues verás…Ise…pasaron muchas cosas…- Rias se mostraba nerviosa.

-Sin contar que apenas salimos de ese lugar vivos…- Aki se sentó al lado del castaño.- Hay mucho que contar….

-Así como tu debes de hacer Ise-kun.- Kaori se cruzó de brazos mientras fulminaba al herido con la mirada.

-Jaja…bueno….- Ise iba a hablar cuando su estómago rugió….parecía el rugido de una animal…todos vieron al chico con asombro mientras este de rascaba la nuca.- Ahm….que vergüenza…lamento eso…pero tengo hambre…

Todos se vieron las caras y en menos de un segundo empezaron a reír…la tensión del momento se había ido…Ise se mostraba avergonzado…su estómago lo traiciono…aunque Ddraig siempre supo que el chico tenía un extraño talento para apaciguar los ambientes pesados.

-Jeje, vamos Ise-sama…vístase y baje para comer…hay personas que desean verlo.- Fay le entregó un cambio de ropas ya que solo estaba en boxers…

-Ok…- Ise se levantó para cambiarse pero….- Oigan…me voy a vestir…- miró con molestia a las chicas que no habían tenido la decencia de irse.

-Oh…lo sentimos….- todas salieron avergonzadas y decepcionadas…querían seguir mirando…ya afuera de la habitación Sirzches no detuvo su ligera risa ante la vergüenza de Rias.

-Lo admito…ese chico es interesante, ya veo porque te interesa hermanita.

-¡Onii-sama!- la mencionada gritó avergonzada mientras su hermano seguía riendo.

-Ooohhh…yo quería seguir viendo su cuerpo….es tan varonil….

-¡Onee-sama! ¿¡Qué estas diciendo!?- Sona gritó sorprendida de que su hermana, la Maou que nunca se había interesado en hombre porque para ella estos solo son idiotas en celo, hablara del Welsh Dragon de esa manera y para empeorar…eso le molestaba.

-¿Qué tiene de malo ver So-tan? Es un chico interesante…el primer God Slayer en años.- la Maou habló con inocencia mientras caminaba por el pasillo a las escaleras.

-¿God Slayer? Un Asesino de Dioses…- Kiba se mostró serio…- No se ha oído de la muerte de un ser de clase Dios desde…

-Jesucristo…si…como todos saben la True Longinus se encargó de eso hace más de 2000 años.- Sirzches bajaba las escaleras con los demás siguiéndolo.- Nada es exacto en lo que paso esa vez pero hay que tener en cuenta algo claro…Ise-kun ha iniciado una ola de cambios al destruir a ese ser clase Dios.

-Y eso es algo que nadie pasará por alto.- Grayfia apareció frente a todos…- Estoy preparando comida para Ise-sama y para los invitados que están en el jardín.

-Gracias Grayfia.- Rias agradeció el gesto de la mujer, quien fue la encargada de atender a Ise la mayor parte del tiempo.

Todos los demás fueron hacia la puerta que los llevaba a la zona exterior de la casa…al abrirla se vio que el ambiente era amplio con una gran vista. Se podía ver una mesa de descanso con varias sillas alrededor pero estas estaban ocupadas.

-Así que el mocoso despertó.- El hombre que estaba ahí era Azazel, gobernador de los Ángeles Caídos. Llevaba ropas como si estuviera en unas vacaciones.- Je, ya era hora de que….¡Ay! ¿¡Qué te pasa Penemue!?

-¡Eso fue por tratar de burlarte de Ise, idiota!- La mujer que golpeó a Azazel en la cabeza era Penemue, la caído vino directamente cuando la batalla terminó…le importaba poco el problema que habría luego…Rean le dijo que vaya sin problemas, que él aún tiene cosas que hacer antes de ir a ver a Ise.- Alegrate de que fui suave…ahora deberíamos….¿Qué haces Gabriel?

-¿Yo? Estaba mirando a este lindo animalito…- a un lado del lugar estaba la Serafín más bella…en sus manos tenía un escarabajo….¿De donde lo saco? Ni idea…- lo siento señor escarabajo pero debo de hacer algunas cosas…puede irse.

El insecto, por más impresionante que suene, se mostró triste pero atino a irse volando. Los demás veían con rareza lo que paso aunque Irina siempre se alegraba de la actitud de la mujer…Asia y Xenovia se notaban nerviosas por no solo tener frente a Gabriel sino también a…

-Me alegro saber que el Sekiryuutei al fin despertó.- En la otra silla de la mesa…Miguel tomaba una taza de té con una mirada tranquila.- Es interesante saber lo fuerte que es a pesar de su joven edad.

-Je, naturalmente si estuvo años bajo mi cargo.- Azazel sonreía arrogantemente.

-¿Así? Por lo que oí fueron tus amigos lo que lo entrenaron hasta cierto punto y el resto de su entrenamiento fue dirigido por Rean Schawzer, el Ogro Carmesí. ¿Verdad Penemue?

La caído asintió con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras Azazel gruño de la rabia y miraba con ira al líder de los Ángeles.

-Soy yo o esos dos no se llevan del todo bien…poniendo el hecho de que son bandos distintos a un lado…- Yura susurró la pregunta a Raynare quien asintió.

-Según oí, antes de caer Azazel-sama siempre tuvo una extraña rivalidad con Miguel…aunque no se los motivos.

-Yo sí…- Penemue se acercó a su alumna y los jóvenes con la intención de irse del ambiente tan tenso que había entre esos dos.- Es una historia graciosa de juventud pero…al menos ambos sienten esa rivalidad…en cambio…- todos vieron que Serafall se acercaba con la mirada seria a Gabriel quien seguía con su mirada tranquila e inocente.

-Ni creas que porque eres más alta eres mejor que yo.

-Oh, pero yo creo que tu altura es adorable…pareces una linda niñita.

La cara de Serafall se tenso….una gran vena apareció en su frente…detestaba que le dijeran eso ¡Odiaba no haber crecido más en altura, al contrario….todo el desarrollo se fue a los pechos! Lo peor de todo es que Gabriel lo dijo todo sin intención de hacerla molestar y lo hizo más como halago….claro que al final no resultó de buena manera.

-¡Uuugggghhh, voy a vencerte ángel cabeza hueca!

-¿Vencerme? ¿¡Vamos a jugar algo!? ¡Qué bien!

Era oficial….la rivalidad era de un solo lado…Gabriel no se daba ni por enterada de la supuesta rivalidad ni quería competir con Serafall, sólo quería llevarse bien con ella…lástima que el sentimiento no es recíproco.

-Por eso le digo a Onee-sama que su rivalidad es solo de un lado…- Sona se sobaba el puente de la nariz por la escena tan…extraña.

-No sé…yo lo veo gracioso nya.

-Onee-sama…para ti casi todo es gracioso…- Koneko negó con la cabeza la actitud de su hermana…al menos ya se llevaban algo mejor.

-A mi me sorprende ver que todos los líderes sean tan relajados.- Ayane miraba con desconcierto todo.- Es más, me sorprende verlos todos juntos aquí.

-Eso es porque el incidente de Mu pasó bajos sus narices.- Grayfia apareció con una mirada seria.- Es verdad que cada uno tiene sus deberes pero el simple hecho de que algo de esa magnitud halla aparecido es fatal…además que se pudo haber evitado si obteníamos la información requerida.

-Una que solo era útil al tenerla completa, lamentablemente las tres facciones tenían solo pedazos de esta que de por sí es inútil, si esta sola.- Ravel sirvió algo de té mientras hablaba y dio un sorbo.- Delicioso….

-En otras palabras…si las tres facciones no estuvieran en conflicto nada de esto pudo haber pasado o en otro caso…pudo haber una mejor preparación en caso de lo que sucedió pasara.- Xenovia llego a esa conclusión mientras todos la miraban sorprendidos de que lo haya deducido tan bien.- ¿Qué? Oigan no soy tan idiota como creen….

-Ufufu pero hay que alegrarnos que todo salió bien…además.- la chica miro a Koneko que tenía una sonrisa.- Koneko-chan y yo hemos adquirido una nueva determinación.

-Y estoy feliz por ambas y muy orgullosa.- Rias abrazo a Koneko por la espalda mientras miraba a Akeno con una gran sonrisa.- Poco a poco nos hacemos más fuertes…aunque al final le dejamos el resto a Ise.

-Aún me cuesta creer que tras vencer a ese Leónidas haya tenido las fuerzas para luchar contra ese gigante.- Saji seguía viendo el gracioso intercambio de palabras entre Serafall y Gabriel….donde la Serafín seguía con actitud amable generando la ira de Serafall.

-Eso es obvio…el chico tiene una resistencia endemoniada.- Azazel se levantó de su asiento para luego acercarse a la cerca.- Lleva 10 años entrenando y luchando…esa ha sido su vida.- todos detuvieron lo que hacían para oír al caído.-y a pesar de ello…nunca maldijo al mundo o la vida que le tocó…solo siguió adelante…es un chico que posee 0 talento para la magia pero tiene un ingenio nato para el combate…su voluntad no es algo que se vea a diario…tal como su nombre lo dice…vive de la manera más honesta posible, es un chico raro.

Todos no pudieron evitar sonreír ante las palabras del caído…no podían negar que Ise sea un poco extraño….

-Si hay algo raro aquí es tu cabello viejo.- todos vieron el marco de la puerta….era Ise, llevaba solo un polo rojo con shorts negros, los vendajes en su cuerpo eran más visibles en los brazos y en las piernas pero el joven seguía con una sonrisa en el rostro.- Aunque admito que yo no soy el más claro ejemplo de normalidad.

-¡Ise!- Penemue fue hacia el castaño y lo abrazo de una manera tan maternal que muchos captaron una cosa….la caído lo veía como un hijo.- Me alegro que te sientas mejor.

-Jeje, gracias Penemue…aunque todo este dolor no es nada nuevo….con mi maestro estar cubierto de vendajes era cosa del día a día….- Ise vio hacia donde estaba Miguel y dio una ligera reverencia para luego saludarlo.- Es un gusto verlo en persona Miguel-sama.

-Por favor, solo dime Miguel…no me gusta mucho las formalidades.- El ángel saludo al dragón.- Es un gusto ver al actual Sekiryuutei….aún recuerdo cuando él y el Hakuryuukou aparecieron en el campo de batalla haciendo desastres.

[¡Hey!]- la voz de Ddraig se oyó desde la mano del joven.- [En primer lugar no recuerdo mucho de esa época y en segundo lugar ustedes y su guerra casi destruye al mundo Miguel….no se hagan las víctimas]

-Ddraig….sé que te molesta que te recuerden lo que paso cuando destruyeron tu cuerpo pero ¿en verdad debías responder así?

-No…él tiene razón…fueron nuestras decisiones lo que llevaron las cosas a esa guerra…una que nos costó muy caro.- Miguel se notaba triste…

-Hermano….- Gabriel se acercó al ángel quien solo sonrió indicando que estaba bien, en eso ella miró a Ise.- Mucho gusto Sekiryuutei, soy Gabriel una de las Arcángeles…debo de decir que tu batalla y victoria sobre ese ser ha salvado a muchos. Gracias por tus esfuerzos.- la mujer dio una reverencia…una que le dio a Ise una buena vista de sus enormes pechos.

 _¡Por la madre de Dios, que pechos!_

 _[¡Concéntrate idiota!]-_ Ddraig le grito mentalmente a su compañero para que deje de mirar embobado los pechos de la Arcángel que no entendía que Ise admiraba su belleza y lo miro dudosa.

-Ehm….¿tengo algo raro?

-Eh…no….solo veía que sin duda es más bella de lo que se rumorea….Ah…..- Ise se dio cuenta de que debía corregir ese lado suyo de decir lo que pensaba…el aura de muerte atrás suyo le indicaba de que iba a tener problemas….

-Oh…gracias, que amable de tu parte y se nota que eres más atractivo de lo que creí.- Gabriel dio su honesta opinión sin ninguna otra intención, cosa que no ayudo a calmar los humos.- Y noto que tienes un buen corazón, eso me alegra.- Ise miró curioso a la mujer, se rumoreaba que ella tenía la habilidad de ver el corazón de las personas….- Ojala nos llevemos bien.

-Ehm….claro, sería un honor.- Ise sonrió ante las palabras de la mujer, ella sentía un interés sano en el muchacho…era alguien interesante, no todos los días ves a un chico así….era un interés por conocerlo, nada más….nada romántico…..aunque visto desde afuera no lo parece.

 _¿¡Qué significa esto!? Esa Ángel….. ¡Quiere robarme a MI Ise!-_ Rias estaba echando humo….entendió todo mal maldita sea….y no era la única.

 _I-I-Ise-san….Aaaauuuu….lo sabía, él prefiere los pechos grandes….incluso prefiere a Gabriel-sama….-_ Asia tenía unas lágrimas mientras miraba con molestia la escena.

 _¿Oh…Así que Ise-kun tiene algo por los ángeles? Ufufu...haré que ese gusto cambie….ufufufu.-_ Akeno estaba deseosa de sacar su lado sádico mientras unos ligeros rayos la envolvían.

 _Ise-senpai….verlo con otra chica…..no lo entiendo pero eso….me molesta.-_ La Nekomata aún no captaba lo que sentía pero aún así….

 _Ise y Gabriel-sama….Ise con otra mujer….Tengo unas ganas de cortar algo a pedazos….- Xenovia tenía una mirada vacía…mala señal._

 _Ise-sama….siempre es lo mismo…siempre es lo mismo…. ¡Siempre es lo mismo!-_ Fay estaba ardiendo, metafóricamente, de la rabia.

 _Ise-kun….¿¡Por qué tienes que actuar de esa manera con toda chica que conoces!?-_ Aki apretaba los dientes con ira.

 _¡Lo odio, odio que Ise-kun sea ahora tan popular! ¿¡No se pudo quedar con su actitud de la primaria!? ¡Así no atraería la atención!-_ Kaori forzaba una sonrisa para no mostrar su ira.

 _Nya….Ise no pierde el tiempo…pero aún así….no me agrada que tenga que compartirlo más….-_ Kuroka tenía un tic nervioso en el ojo…creyó que ya estaba acostumbrada….creyó mal.

 _¡Ise-sama mujeriego, Ise-sama baka, Ise-sama hentai!-_ Ravel quería incinerar algo para calmar su ira.

 _¡Noooo, no otra! ¿¡Por qué toda mujer que conozco se fija en mi Ise-kun!?-_ Raynare temblaba de la ira mientras aguantaba las ganas de ir a desplumar a Gabriel pluma a pluma.

 _Cielos….Ise….y yo creí que ya conocía a todas mis rivales….me vengaré por esto….-_ Ayane ya hacía planes para cuando salieran de ahí…el castaño no se iba a salvar.

 _¡No, la única ángel en la vida de Ise-kun debo ser yo! ¡Cómo extraño los días en que él no era nada popular en la escuela!-_ Irina no estaba dispuesta a ceder terreno…ni siquiera con alguien que admira tanto.

 _Bien…Hyoudo coqueteando con otra….eso está bien….no es mi asunto….no es mi problema….¿¡Entonces por qué tengo ganas de golpear algo!?-_ Sona fruncía el ceño al ver eso y al no entenderse ella misma….era desesperante.

Yura por su lado miraba con curiosidad lo que pasaba….vio a Ise, luego a las chicas….sonrió con gracia al ver que pasaba…parece que las cosas se pondrán feas para el dragón….aunque ella no podía negar que verlo luchar había hecho que captara su interés…a fin de cuentas ella siempre le gustaron los chicos que peleaban y terminaban sucios y sudosos tras un combate.

El aura de muerte asustaba a Ise mientras Gabriel seguía sonriéndole inocentemente sin notar las miradas asesinas de las otras….el pobre no sabía que pasaba…¿Qué hizo?

 _[Este chico debe de avisparse….o de lo contrario no será un enemigo lo que lo mate]-_ Ddraig dio su conclusión mientras los Sekiryuuteis pasados asentían.

-Se nota que las cosas son interesantes con él al lado.

-Si que lo son Lucifer-sama.-Kiba respondió a la exclamación del pelirrojo mientras Saji lloraba de envidia, el Maou encontraba gracioso la escena de celos de su hermana y las demás chicas.

-*Sniff* Ria-tan ha crecido tanto, Onii-sama está feliz y triste…- el Maou derramaba lágrimas al recordar los días en que su hermanita lo seguía a todos lados llamándolo Onii-sama….días que no volverán….- Itte….Grayfia…..

-Compórtese Sirzches-sama.- la maid le jalo la mejilla izquierda por actuar ridículo…

-Mmmm….veo que tendré que actuar pronto si quiero llegar a conocerlo.- Serafall miraba a su hermana menor con curiosidad….primera vez que la veía así….será que….- Nah, imposible.- la Maou descartó la idea al instante….era absurdo….

-EJEM….me gusta ver que Ise ha madurado mucho en este poco tiempo pero creo que hay algo de que hablar.- Azazel se cruzó de brazos algo fastidiado….Penemue solo rió ligeramente.

Todos asintieron a las palabras del gobernador de los caídos y fueron al interior de la casa para poder halar con más calma…a Ise aún se le hacía difícil ver a líderes de las 3 facciones en un solo lugar….no era que los líderes deseen la guerra…el problema yace en que la enemistad entre los bandos ha durado desde siempre que a pesar de que hay un cese al fuego por casi 2000 años…está situación es una gran anomalía.

Ise se encontraba comiendo algo que Grayfia le había servido en el comedor, sobra decir que estaba delicioso…la conversación comenzó con lo de siempre…que ellos estaban aquí dos días y que querían oír lo que paso en Mu de la boca de los involucrados…sino preguntaron nada antes era porque deseaban tener a todos para saber lo que ocurrió con detalles.

Fay fue la primera en hablar, contó lo que pasó antes de llegar a Mu donde hallaron un lugar llamado Laberinto Bermuda y que al final de este fueron atacados por sus enemigos para que al final se vean forzados a ir tras ellos sin un plan y que al final todos se vieron separados por grupos en distintas zonas.

Rias comentó que llegaron a una zona tropical donde se enfrentaron a un robot Plesiosauro. Luego Ravel contó que en las zonas nevadas donde estaban…lucharon contra un robot Yeti que las obligó a superar sus límites. Akeno hizo lo mismo…que lucharon con un ave robótica y que para vencer debió de usar sus poderes heredados como caído, cosa que sorprendió a Azazel…parece que le dará las buenas noticias a Baraquiel.

Sona les comento que al ser su grupo el más cercano al centro de Mu solo tuvieron ligeros contratiempos con los Murians…nada grave. Pero cuando Leónidas apareció para pelear con Ise ocasionó que el resto se adelante, lucha en la que Ise resultó vencedor.

-Leónidas…- Miguel miró el suelo un segundo.- Si no mal recuerdo era un chico que estaba en el proyecto exorcista…según decía los reportes era muy hábil pero demasiado ambicioso para tener lo que deseaba…al final esa fue su derrota.

-Un chico que buscaba el poder de uno de sus ancestros antes de superarse a si mismo…siempre hay uno por ahí.- Azazel tomó del vaso de whisky en su mano.- Aunque eso nos da una idea general de lo que ocurrió antes de la lucha contra esa cosa.

-Es increíble pensar que la gente de Mu creó algo tan poderoso solo para destruir a los otros Dioses…- Penemue estaba pensativa, varias teorías venían a su mente pero ninguna era muy factible.- Aunque todos vimos la lucha…es impresionante ver lo que ocurrió.

-¡Ha mí me gustó como el Sekiryuutei lucho contra ese robot! ¡Parecía una pelea Shounen!- Serafall se notaba emocionada por lo que vio aunque toda esa charla hizo que a Ise le venga una pregunta.

-¿Y la Doctora Orihime, que fue de ella?- La pregunta de Ise hizo que sus amigos bajaran la cabeza.- ¿Chicos…?

-Ella…ella no lo logró…- Rias le respondió mientras Ise se mostraba sorprendido.- El lugar de venía abajo…no sabíamos como salir….

 _Flashback_

 _-Deben de salir de aquí.- la mujer miraba a los jóvenes con seriedad._

 _-Espera…¿Por qué estás..?- el sonido del suelo rompiéndose interrumpió a Ayane._

 _Todos los jóvenes veían como lo poco de la isla que aún flotaba se venía abajo y caía al mar._

 _-¡No discutan conmigo! ¡Síganme!- la mujer se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar con prisa hacia un lado del lugar que aún no caía._

 _Rias le ordenó a Kiba que lleve a Ise mientras Sona le dijo a Saji que lo ayude. Ambos varones tomaron al inconsciente joven mientras iban tras la Doctora evitando caerse por la fuerza del terremoto. El lugar sin duda se venía abajo, la magnitud de la batalla reciente más el hecho de que el Dios de este lugar ya no este suma mucho…_

 _La Doctora llegó a una pequeña sala donde estaba el mismo diseño del sistema que trajo a todos a Mu._

 _-Entren…este sistema los llevará a todos a Uluru.- la mujer se puso a un lado donde había una pequeña máquina._

 _-¿Y usted?- Asia miró como la científica solo suspiraba._

 _-Alguien debe de activar el sistema ahora que Yaldabaoth está muerto….yo me quedo._

 _La sorpresa general fue casi palpable. La mujer solo empezó a activar el sistema mientras los jóvenes seguían viéndola._

 _-¿¡Qué esperan!? ¡Suban!_

 _-¡Pero…usted…!- Irina iba a decir algo cuando un gran trozo de roca calló cerca a ellos._

 _-¡No pierdan tiempo tratando de convencerme de que hay otra salida ya que no la hay!- la mujer activó el sistema…solo debía presionar un botón más.- Esta es mi decisión. Así como mi penitencia por las tonterías que hice._

 _-¿¡Qué vas a ganar muriendo!?- Rias gritó molesta, la mujer que tenía en frente la tenía furiosa por lo que casi ocasiona pero…una parte de ella la comprendía…perder a las personas que más amo…debía de ser un sentimiento horrible.- ¡Puedes empezar de nuevo ahora que has visto tus culpas!_

 _-Lo lamento heredera Gremory…pero no todos tenemos esa oportunidad…- La Doctora sonrió y miró al inconsciente Ise.- Ese chico me demostró que a pesar de la crueldad del mundo hay gente que lucha por mejorarlo…el chico es importante para el cambio que vendrá…no solo porque acaba de matar a un Dios…sino que además…tiene algo que muchos perdemos con los años tras ver tanta crueldad….- los temblores era más seguidos…la estructura iba a ceder en cualquier momento.- Tiene esperanza por un futuro mejor…uno donde no haya luchas sin sentido….y ustedes deben de ayudarlo para que no se descarrile…un gran poder puede ser motivo de perderse uno mismo._

 _-Usted…- Sona se impresiono de lo distinta que se veía….esa mujer ya no era la que quería acabar con todo….era la chica adolescente que compartía los ideales de su padre y novio…_

 _-¡El lugar ya no resiste, váyanse ahora!- el grito de la mujer hizo que todos, con pesar, suban al portal de luz que se estaba creando. Asia miró con lágrimas a la científica que le sonrió.- Gracias por tus palabras de esa vez niña… me ayudaste a ver en donde me equivoque…dejar de que creer en la gente….ese fue mi error…- el temblor del lugar ya era mayor…todos los jóvenes ya estaban listos…- Díganle al Seki…no, díganle a Hyoudo Issei que siga luchando por un futuro mejor y que…por hacer que viera mi error…díganle…gracias._

 _La Doctora presionó el botón que activo el sistema de transporte…los jóvenes vieron como lo último que ella hizo fue sonreír al verlos irse…tras ello…la mujer vio como todo se venía a pedazos…camino un poco para poder ver el lugar que fue el campo de batalla de hace poco…notó que entre los escombros habían rostros de Hollow…su fiel robot que al final creyó en el mundo que su padre y amado predicaron…se arrodilló para ver que la cara robótica de este tenía una sonrisa….los temblores ya eran mayores….lo único que quedaba del lugar era un trozo de tierra que ya estaba casi destruido…la científica alzó la vista y vio como el sol se ocultaba poco a poco…era el atardecer de una era…mañana, sería el inicio de otra._

 _-Así está bien…ya he visto mucho…- cerró los ojos en espera de que el último trozo sucumba….por un instante, al abrir los ojos, juró ver a su padre y novio…sonriendo como indicando que todo estaba bien….que ya era hora….unas lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas para luego sonreír…- Gracias….papá….Altair…el mundo está en buena manos…._

 _Tras eso…el último trozo de roca al fin sucumbió…los trozos de está caían al océano tal como lo hizo el resto del continente…El continente de Mu estaba bajo el mar hecho pedazos…fue el fin de algo para que algo nuevo…inicie._

 _Fin Flashback_

Tras su relato, Rias y los demás vieron como Ise miraba el suelo…para luego cerrar los ojos.

-"Gracias"…esa mujer debió de esperar que alguien le hiciera ver sus errores.

-Es una pena…como ella hay muchos en el mundo que ven a este como un infierno…que no vale nada.- Azazel se cruzó de brazos.- Era una mujer talentosa…es una lástima.

-¿Qué pasa Ise-sama?- Ravel notó que el castaño se veía muy triste.

-Es solo que…ella no tuvo la oportunidad que yo tuve…si los lugares hubieran estado invertidos…de seguro yo hubiera intentado hacer lo mismo que ella.- Todos, excepto Azazel y Penemue, vieron con horror a Ise.

-Ise-kun…no digas eso….tú no…

-No Akeno-san…lo dije antes…yo sé lo que es perder a un padre…en mi caso…dos…mi padre y madre están muertos pero…no por la razón que es considerada oficial….

-Ise…- Penemue miró al castaño quien solo negó con la cabeza…

-No Penemue…es hora de que lo diga…- Ise miró a todos…los líderes, sus amigos…tomó un respiro y empezó a hablar.

Comentó que hace 10 años…tras un día de escuela donde se quedó hasta tarde jugando con unos amigos llegó a su casa….recordó que estaba oscuro, que eso era raro….que tras entrar a la casa…lo primero que vio fue el cuerpo de su madre…muerta…y que tras ello un tipo que tenía ropas blancas y una lanza apareció con el cuerpo de su padre. Que tras ello este dijo que su misión era matarlo y que sus padres se pusieron en su camino…tras decirle que culpara al mundo por lo que era le atravesó el corazón con su lanza….todos se quedaron pasmados al oír y sobra decir que las más sensibles empezaron a llorar…Ise dijo que a pesar de que su corazón fue atravesado…una parte de él no se rindió y que fue capaz de invocar el poder de la oscuridad que dormía en él…que ese fue el cambio inicial en su cuerpo que ocasionó que sus ojos se vuelvan amarillos…a pesar de eso, su cuerpo estaba moribundo…fue en eso que Ddraig se comunicó con él y que tras acordar que la única manera de salvarlo era volverlo parte dragón, el Welsh Dragon reemplazo el corazón del muchacho con uno dragonico y esto generó el segundo cambio…haciendo que su ojo izquierdo se vuelva verde esmeralda. Que tras ello despertó el Boosted Gear y que tras un impulso de fuerza repentino de ambos poderes recién despertados logró matar al hombre de un solo ataque para luego caer al suelo inconsciente.

Ise alzó la vista y notó que muchos lloraban por el reciente relato…de sus amigas de su grupo no le sorprendió, de Rias y las de su grupo menos, incluso Irina…lo que si le asombró fue ver a Sona llorar y a Saji llorar estilo cascada…muy gracioso. Vio que mientras Gabriel y Serafall de secaban las lágrimas, Sirzches y Miguel vieron a Azazel con seriedad, el caído asintió…todo era verdad…

-Tras ello, yo quién pasaba por la zona ya que días atrás sentí un poderoso Sacred Gear, vi la explosión del ataque de Ise…tras llegar, Ddraig me contó todo y decidí encargarme del chico…su potencial no se podía desperdiciar…lo llevé conmigo a Grimori donde Penemue lo trató para luego pedirle ayuda a Baraquiel para crear reportes falsos y que se crea fue una explosión de gas lo que mató a ambos padres…al final falsificamos papeles que afirmaban que el chico estuvo en un orfanato.

-Lo planeaste muy bien.- Miguel vio con sorpresa al caído quien solo se cruzó de brazos.

-Lo hice ya que el muchacho estuvo en shock unos meses…aunque fue gracias a Ddraig que se recuperó rápido, je…ese chico y el dragón conectaron muy rápido.

Ddraig solo sonrió al oír al igual que Ise. El castaño miró a sus amigos con una expresión de disculpa.

-Lamento si lo oculte….no me sentí con el valor de contar esa parte de mi vida…aún no….- el chico sintió que alguien lo abrazó…era Rias junto con Asia.

-No tienes que decir nada….lo entendemos…

-Ise-san…lamento lo de sus padres pero…recuerde que ahora cuenta con nosotros.

-Es verdad.- Akeno abrazó al chico por detrás.- Somos tus amigos Ise-kun…confía en nosotros.

-¡Oigan, no es justo! ¡Yo soy la amiga de la infancia de Ise-kun, yo debo de abrazarlo primero!

-¡¿Disculpa!? ¡Yo también soy su amiga de la infancia, así que también tengo ese derecho!- Ray le gritó a Irina sobre el dichoso tema…ambas se vieron con rabia….Ángel contra Ángel Caído…un clásico.

-¡Nosotras también estamos en esa categoría!- Aki y Kaori también se unieron a la lucha…

Koneko se sentó en las piernas de Ise con una sonrisa…raro en ella pero que decía mucho…Ravel empujó a la chica para luego sentarse…Koneko se reincorporó…vio a Ravel y….

-Ya ya…ustedes no deben pelar nya…- Kuroka detuvo a ambas de lanzarse contra la otra…

-Jeje…Ise-sama…le juré lealtad toda mi vida…eso nunca cambiará.

-Yo igual nya.- Kuroka afirmó sus palabras mientras sostenía a ambas chicas de primer año que ahora tenían ahora la apariencia de un gato y de un pollo queriendo ir contra la otra.

-Hace años tu me salvaste de hacer una locura…Ise, mi vida es tuya hace años…estaré a tu lado hasta el final.- Ayane miró al castaño con cariño.

-Bueno…no se que decir en estas circunstancias pero…la vida con Ise es divertida. ¿Verdad Kiba?

-Si que lo es Xenovia, además tener un amigo espadachín es algo que aprecio mucho.- Kiba sonrío y la peliazul asintió.

-Admito que eres un dolor de cabeza…- Ise sintió el golpe emocional por las palabras de Sona…- pero uno que hace el día a día algo interesante…eres un amigos extraño.

Sona se acomodó los lentes mientras Yura asentía, el mismo Saji se cruzó de brazos mientras asentía…

-Ustedes…- Ise sonrió…era una sensación extraña…pero reconfortante.

Los líderes presentes y Grafia hicieron igual…el chico merecía una oportunidad de felicidad tras haber perdido su infancia de esa manera. Aunque…

-Ise-kun…ahora que mencionaste eso…ese poder oscuro que tienes es…- Sirzches hizo retomar el punto real del que vinieron a hablar.

[¿Seguro de que deseas saberlo, Lucifer? De hacerlo…puede que lo que saben hasta ahora de la gran guerra cambie]- Ddraig habló con intensidad…todos se vieron entre ellos…incluso los líderes…asintieron con determinación mientras Azazel solo se encogió de hombros y Penemue miró con duda la reacción que tendrán…en especial la de los líderes.- [Bien…fueron advertidos…como muchos sabrán hay casos en la que las almas, al morir el cuerpo, no van al descanso eterno…se quedan en este mundo como espectros, fantasmas…etc….pero hay casos en las que estás solo esperan….esperan para regresar como parte de la esencia de alguien más…de una nueva vida…esta nueva vida tendrá como resultado…características de esa vida pasada así como tal vez recuerdos que no son de su vida actual…esa es la base de la reencarnación]

-Un caso que ocurre solo cuando el alma en cuestión encuentra un modo de esquivar el sistema para que esta vaya a su descanso…padre nos comentó de eso.- Gabriel se puso seria por el relato, la reencarnación era un caso raro…extremadamente raro…

-¿Ok….y eso que viene con el poder de Ise-chan?- Serafall entendió eso de la reencarnación pero no su importancia con Ise.

-Simple Serafall-sama….yo soy reencarnación de alguien que en su momento uso la oscuridad para luchar contra varios Dioses…un humano que fue un God Slayer ya que mato a un Dios Olímpico.- las palabras de Ise hizo que Miguel, Sirzches y Grafia lo miraran como si vieran un fantasma…los demonios oyeron de esa persona y lo poderoso que era mientras Miguel recordó al humano que hablaba de vez en cuando con su padre…los demás veían con sorpresa a Ise…- Yo soy el actual Sekiryuutei pero…también soy…- el castaño cerró su ojo derecho para luego abrirlo para que este brille y alzar su mano derecha para que un poco de oscuridad aparezca.- Soy la reencarnación del hombre que fue temido por varios…soy la reencarnación de Haou….el hombre que controló la oscuridad…soy el actual Rey Supremo.

-¿¡Rey Supremo!?- Los líderes gritaron al oír el término…los demonios oyeron de ese nombre de los demonios ancianos…un hombre humano de un gran poder que se rumorea era tal, que si siguiera vivo estaría en el Top 10 mundial.

-Imposible….eres la reencarnación del hombre que padre consideraba un amigo y aliado…- Gabriel recordó que Dios le dijo que si había alguien en el mundo que confíe de forma ciega para un mejor futuro para los humanos, aparte de ella y de sus hermanos, era el tal Rey Supremo…la mujer no ocultaba su sorpresa.

-Ehm…no es por ser irrespetuosa pero….¿Quién ese tal Haou y qué es eso de Rey Supremo?- Sona pregunto en nombre de los más jóvenes…nunca había oído de él…en ningún libro…

-Un hombre cuyo nombre fue borrado de toda mitología e historia….su nombre real es un misterio…Haou era como lo conocían…se traduce como Rey Supremo….- Azazel inició…- Era un hombre de gran poder…su fuerza fácilmente sería suficiente para estar en el Top 10 mundial si aún estuviera vivo.- Los jóvenes se quedaron helados al oír eso…- Lo que más sorprende es que era un humano común…su único poder era su control sobre la oscuridad…una que era muy tranquila y nada agresiva…se sabe poco de su vida ya que apareció de la nada…se sabe que su primera hazaña fue matar a un Olímpico….no se sabe cuál ya que Zeus hizo de todo para que no se supiera….tras ello se sabe que lucho mano a mano con el viejo Odin para que se aleje de los asuntos humanos en esos instantes de la historia y que cono resultado de ello estos solo hicieron su aparición varios años después en el norte de Europa después de siglos ….incluso Shiva lucho con él en una pelea amistosa…muchos seres divinos y no divinos lo conocieron…venerado como un héroe para muchos…odiado cono un asesino por otros….incluso una vez hablé con él….fue él quien me pidió abandonar la Gran Guerra hace años.- Azazel notó que lo veían con interés.- Me lo pidió de manera amable…no estaba loco para haber intentado luchar con él…además ya planeaba salir del combate pero tras sus palabras de que Kokabiel impulsaba la guerra entre mis seguidores a mis espaldas me hizo actuar más rápido, si no esta recordado en la historia es porque todas las mitologías estaban avergonzadas de que un simple humano haya creado miedo en ellos…por eso su nombre está casi olvidado….

[Yo una vez hablé con él]- todos escucharon a Ddraig.- [Fue unos años antes de que me sellaran aquí….me pidió que lo ayudara a poder distraer la atención de los Olímpicos…que tenía asuntos con uno…su poder era tal que me hubiera gustado luchar con él…fue un poco después de eso que Albion y yo luchamos en el Hades….oportunidad que él no desaprovechó para hacer su movida mientras Zeus y Hades estaban distraídos]- Todos sudaron un poco al pensar que Ddraig incluso respeto al tipo y que quiso luchar contra él.

-Pero….si era tan fuerte…¿Cómo o por qué murió?

-Eso…Rias Gremory, es un misterio…- Miguel miró a la chica para luego ver a Ise.- Se sabe que tras la Gran Guerra desapareció…todos supusieron que murió, cosa que alegro a muchos…pero el impacto que ocasionó quedó en el mundo humano y en todo el mundo sobrenatural…el cómo murió es un misterio…era humano pero se duda que haya muerto de envejecimiento…y el porque…no lo sé…las pocas veces que lo vi se mostraba muy misterioso….Ise-kun…acaso tú….

-Haou solo se comunicó conmigo una vez….mientras luchaba con Yaldabaoth…al parecer ese ser lo conoció y lo odio….además que en todos los años que tengo este poder nunca me habló…hasta ahora que me dio el impulso para volver a pelear…incluso ahora mi nexo con él esta bloqueado.

Todos veían al joven con pensamientos mezclados…esto era grande…la reencarnación de ese ser era el Sekiryuutei actual…eso superaba incluso la idea de coincidencia y milagro…Sirzches y Grayfia sabían lo especial que era Vali…pero Ise también lo era…a su modo…los Dragones Celestiales actuales eran únicos. Aunque ahora el problema yacía en que iban a pensar las demás facciones….obviamente Zeus y los Olímpicos no verían con buenos ojos a Ise por lo que Haou hizo….con Odin se puede hablar….lo demás no se sabe…la vida de Haou está llena de incógnitas.

-Ehm….Lamento si lo que soy los asusta….

-¿¡Bromeas!? ¡Esto es increíble!- Serafall apareció frente a Ise y tomó sus manos con una mirada que demostraba emoción.- Un God Slayer y un Dragón….eso es genial…¡Necesito que aparezcas en mi show! ¡Oh, además de que seamos amigos!

-Ehm…claro Serafall-sama….- Ise se mostraba algo fuera de lugar por la actitud tan amistosa de la Maou.

-Solo dime Sera-chan, Ise-chan.- la miraba alegre y tierna de la Maou sonrojo a Ise….¿Podría llamarla así sin morir de la vergüenza?

-Serafall-sama…..por favor….suéltelo….- Rias apretaba los dientes para contener su rabia al igual que muchas pero….

-¡No, quiero conocerlo más…es un chico interesante!

Las demonios y las demás chicas sintieron un yunque sobre sus cabezas, símbolo de que esas palabras si pegaron….Ise notó que al parecer nadie le teme por lo que es…

[Te lo dije…te asustaste por nada, eres amigo de todos aquí…eres importante para nosotros compañero]

-Ddraig….todos…gracias…- El chico vio como sus amigas hablaban "amistosamente" con Serafall…al parecer las cosas seguirán como antes…

-Ven…no había nada de que preocuparse…

-Te doy la razón Azazel….además no veo que el chico sea una amenaza…aunque dudo que muchos Dioses crean igual…- Miguel sonaba preocupado.

-Se sabe que Shiva era un buen amigo de Haou…si hablamos con él tal vez nos de su apoyo.- Penemue se acomodó los lentes mientras Grayfia miraba al Lucifer actual.

-¿Así que…lo haremos?

-El incidente de ahora nos demostró que estar en esta guerra fría no cambiará nada y que además…fue un grupo de jóvenes de distintas razas la que salvo al mundo del desastre.- Sirzches miraba con calma a los jóvenes…las nuevas promesas.- Hora de que dejemos nuestras diferencias…aunque obviamente hay temas que trataremos…

-Je…ya lo suponía…- Azazel solo sonrió…- Sin duda Rean está orgulloso de ese mocoso.- el caído tomó un sorbo de su whisky mientras….

-Mmmm…si padre dijo que ese Haou era de confianza y ese chico es él….eso quiere decir…- Gabriel sacó su conclusión.- Muy bien, yo también quiero ser su amiga.

Miguel miró a si hermana con confusión por la rara conclusión…los demás estaban igual…¿Qué lógica era esa?

-Miguel…debiste enseñarle más sentido común…- Penemue negó con la cabeza la dirección de las cosas…aunque quién sabe…esto era interesante…sin saberlo…esta fue la primera vez en la que sería conocida como la Alianza de las Tres Facciones se reunió…

* * *

En un acantilado que estaba frente al mar…Rean miraba la dirección donde el Continente de Mu se hundió….en eso, el hombre sintió una nueva presencia….esta era enorme así que miró atrás suyo para ver que había un "niño" en el lugar…

-Shiva-sama…- el Dios de la Destrucción se puso a un lado del humano.

-Sin formalidades Rean…solo vine a ver el lugar donde se hundió lo último de la tecnología antigua…ahora no queda nada de ella…- el Dios se sentó al borde del acantilado.

-Es mejor así…¿Quién sabe lo que pudo pasar si el mundo tal como está ahora conoce tal tecnología? Sería como darle un arma a un psicópata.

-Es verdad…aunque he de admitir que tu alumno es interesante…aún no está al nivel que sería un reto para mí pero…lo estará algún día…vi algo de Haou en él en ese último ataque…

-Le faltan muchas cosas aún pero va por buen camino…-Rean sonrió.- Creo que es hora de que retome el entrenamiento donde lo dejamos hace unos años.

-¿Oh? Eso suena interesante…el chico es fuerte con el entrenamiento incompleto que tiene en tu escuela…será interesante ver que tan lejos llegará una vez lo termine.- Shiva sonrió con malicia.- Además…dudo que dejes a los amigos de este fuera de tu infernal entrenamiento…Ogro Carmesí.

Rean solo sonrió…Penemue le contó que en unos días era esa actividad de padres que van a la escuela donde justo Ise estudia…

-Es hora de que lleves tus habilidades a un nuevo nivel Ise…ahora es que tus días nunca serán los mismos…ser el primer God Slayer en siglos te traerá varios enemigos….recuerda que los que luchan por la paz son los que, tristemente, terminan luchando más.

Las olas del mar chocaban con los trozos de rocas…en el fondo de este descansaban los restos de una civilización antigua….una que buscó un cambio…Mu era un continente de misterios…unos que ahora serán así para siempre aunque a veces…es mejor que queden así. Si en verdad unos odiaban a los Dioses, si algunos esperaban un mundo mejor…nadie lo sabe…en el fondo del mar…los trozos del mural que contenía la historia de Mu se notaba que algunos tenían fe de un mundo mejor…ya que…en la parte que antes estaba borrosa…ahora se veía la imagen de Yaldabaoth luchando contra un Dragón Rojo envuelto en un aura roja y oscura…si esto fue una premonición o una simple coincidencia…nunca se sabrá….lo único que sabe es una cosa…el mundo estaba empezando a cambiar…para siempre.

 **ARCO II FIN**

* * *

 **Al fin...el final del arco 2 de este fic y del primer arco original...ahora iremos por el vol 4 del cannon...si puse todo esto antes es porque quise dar una sensación nueva para cuando sea la cumbre. Ahora...antes que haya alguien que me venga a decir que Serafall y Gabriel ya están enamoradas de Ise pues se equivocan...ambas solo sienten un interés por conocer al joven, un chico que venció a un Dios y que es diferente al del monton, el desarrollo con ambas...que las hará unirse al Harem será luego...paciencia...todo debe cuadrar...no apresuremos nada.**

 **Al final La Doctora Mary Orihime murió en el ya decayente continente...este era mi plan desde el inicio por lo que no había que pedirlo...me late que fue un buen modo de decir que le confiaba a la nueva generación el futuro que su generación no pudo.**

 **Lo de Haou...se sabe ahora un poco de él pero no todo...solo se sabe lo que todos vieron pero no como fue, como fue su vida o si tuvo familia...todo lo de él es un enigma que se irá resolviendo con el avance de la historia ya que su mera existencia esta cambiando el mundo de DxD en mi fic.**

 **Rean ya hizo sus planes...él aparecerá en el vol 4 y todo lo que pasará cuando lo vean...como espero ese momento...**

 **Sin más que decir...gracias por llegar hasta este punto del arco original...de seguro a algunos les resultó pesado que no seguí la linea canon pero hey, un fic debe de variar de la historia original...sino sería aburrida.**

 **Nos vemos en el otro cap con el nuevo arco, El Arco de la Cumbre del Tres Facciones.**

 **Nos vemos.**


	19. Descanso y Decisiones

**Hola a todos de nuevo, hoy vengo con el primer capitulo de mi version del Vol 4 de DxD, obviamente habrá cosas diferentes. Como ya sabran el arco anterior va a influir en el resto de la historia, acá todo cambia pero iniciemos lentamente.**

 **Ikari no Ryujin: Gracias amigo, lo de la Dr debía ser así, lo de Gabriel y Serafall evolucionara poco a poco, lo de la oscuridad...gracias por hacerme recordrar ese detalle, es bueno ver otro fan de Negima.**

 **Carlos Trujillo: Gracias, la lucha con Dioses más fuertes deberá esperar.**

 **antifanboy: Garcias amigo, no cabe duda que habrá más arcos originales. La verdad de Haou es uno de los misterio del fic, su vida se revelara poco a poco asi como el Dios que mató y todo lo que hizo...sin contar su papel real en la Gran Guerra que hubo. Bueno ese ejemplo era el único...aunque es verdad Haou era alguien de gran poder...claro que su pasado revelara como lo obtuvo.**

 **alexzero: Gracias amigo, que bueno que te esta gustando.**

 **JosDXDARK: Algo, no será todo pero Ise tendrá acceso a algo del poder de la oscuridad de Haou.**

 **GohanSuperSaiyajinNievl2: Amigo como ya dije antes, agradezco tus palabras más que un talento es saber unir las cosas para no hacer un mamarracho...Habrá más arcos originales...solo hay que esperar.**

 **Tenzalucard123: Veamos que pasa...**

 **Bueno espero que les guste el nuevo cap y esperen hasta el final del cap, tengo un anuncio.**

* * *

 **Sekiryuutei Supremo**

 **Arco 3: La Conferencia de Paz, Rojo y Blanco Colisionan**

 **Capítulo 19: Descanso y Decisiones**

-¿Cómo terminé así?- Era un día normal para Hyoudo Issei, el actual Sekiryuutei y también el actual Rey Supremo. El joven se encontraba en la bañera de su casa para disfrutar de un merecido baño…al menos ese era el plan inicial.

-Ara, Asia tu piel es tan suave.

-¿E-Eso cree? A decir verdad me gustaría tenerla tan blanca como tú, Rias Onee-sama.

A un lado de la bañera, se encontraban una Rias y Asia totalmente desnudas…era una vista maravillosa pero también mala para cierto castaño…el joven trataba de no mirar pero la tentación era grande.

-¿Esto es shampoo?- Ayane estaba leyendo lo que decía la botella.

Bueno…antes que pregunten…rebobinemos un poco…hay cosas que aclarar…

Tras la charla entre los líderes de las facciones, Ise y compañía regresaron a Kuoh dos días después para poder reincorporarse a sus clases y tomar un merecido descanso de toda esta aventura. Sobra decir que Ise se la pasó más tiempo en descanso mientras los demás iban a los alrededores a hacer aunque sea algo de turismo aunque al final si fue arrastrado…si algo aprendió es que no importa el país…las chicas siguen comprando mucho….

A pesar de su última batalla, Ise ha sido incapaz de hablar de nuevo con Haou aunque ahora tiene acceso a algo de sus poderes. Aunque ha notado que su uso se ve ligado a su Boosted Gear en cierta medida…

Al final, el día que regresaban a Japón Irina les comentó que debía primero arreglar unas cosas en el Vaticano, al parecer la chica deseaba quedarse al lado de Ise y los demás pero por la actual situación de las facciones, eso se veía complicado…aunque según palabras de Miguel…no se debía preocupar por eso.

El regreso a casa fue tranquilo…si hubiera un record para dormir, nuestros amigos lo hubieran roto sin duda alguna. Al llegar a tierras niponas, cada uno se fue a su propio hogar para seguir descansando…un día bastó para que todos recuperen fuerzas.

Lamentablemente debían de retomar sus deberes escolares…reincorporarse a la escuela tras una semana no era cosa sencilla sin contar que Sona ahora tenía mucho trabajo que hacer por ser la Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil y que en unos días se iba a celebrar la visita de padres al lugar.

Lo que nadie espero fue una cosa…en el aula de Rias, Akeno y Kuroka.

-Me llamo Ayane Raiden, un gusto conocerlos.- Una chica de cabello púrpura y gran cuerpo llevando el uniforme femenino de la escuela hacia su presentación hacia su nueva clase.

Si señores, Ayane optó por transferirse a la escuela donde estaban todos para así poder pasar más tiempo con Ise y los demás, en sus propias palabras: Estaba aburrida de cazar Youkais que no eran un reto. Incluso la misma líder de la Facción Youkai le dijo a la chica que no había ningún problema.

Pero las sorpresas no paran ahí…al mismo tiempo….

-Me llamo Irina Shidou, espero que nos llevemos bien.- En el salón de Ise la misma escena ocurría.

Irina obtuvo el permiso de Miguel para ir a la escuela Kuoh ya que, según él, era importante tenerla a ella en ese lugar. Sobra decir que la euforia por la chica nueva hizo que los varones actuen como perros en celo ante la vergüenza e ira de las chicas…todos creyeron que había mercancía nueva…pero….

-Por cierto soy la amiga de la infancia de Hyoudo Issei, así que por favor no quiero que coqueteen conmigo.

"Amiga de la infancia" esas simples palabras destruyeron los ya planes de varios varones…sintieron unos celos horribles hacia el joven castaño, quien solo esquivaba las miradas asesinas. Irina inmediatamente tuvo buena química con varias chicas lugar. Asia, Xenovia, Aki, Kaori y Ray llevaron a la joven a dar un tour al lugar para que no se pierda. De paso aprovecharon en presentar a Aika, que dicho de paso, estaba algo decepcionada de que tras lo que le contaron se haya perdido de algo épico...

Ise por su lado, al verse abandonado por las chicas, optó por salir rápidamente del salón de clases para evitar cualquier "accidente" contra su persona.

Aún llevaba los vendajes en la zona de su ojo izquierdo y en todo su brazo izquierdo ya que las escamas aún estaban ahí…en sus propias palabras, las escamas desaparecen en unos días cuando el poder que quedó en su cuerpo se va…puede tomar unos días o algunas semanas dependiendo de cuánto tiempo estuvo en la Juggernaut…

Bueno, siguiendo con lo otro…Ise dio un paseo por la escuela para pasar la hora de almuerzo. Sabía que Ayane estaba con Rias, Akeno y Kuroka. Increíblemente esas 4 se llevan de maravilla…tal vez sea porque tienen la misma edad o porque Ayane les comenta algunas anécdotas vergonzosas de él…se inclina más por la última…pero está bien, se alegra de ver que la kunoichi ahora tiene varias amigas, después de todo lo que padeció se lo merece.

En su caminata se encontró con Sona y Tsubaki, ambas chicas estaban haciendo los últimos arreglos para lo que sería la visita de padres que pasará en pocos días. La heredera Sitri le preguntó al joven su estado de salud, Ise solo dijo que unos días más de descanso y estará como nuevo.

Tras una breve charla con ambas el castaño siguió su camino dejando a ambas seguir en lo suyo…

-Kaichou.- la "Queen" Sitri miró a Sona con duda.- ¿Desde cuándo se lleva tan bien con él?

-¡No es lo que crees!- Sona respondió rápidamente de manera defensiva con la cara roja para luego decir que solo es preocupación por compañero de escuela y todo ese enorme embrollo mientras la chica de anteojos solo pensó una cosa…

 _Yo solo decía que era bueno que sean amigos…-_ la chica sonrió para si misma…era raro ver a su amiga con esa expresión de vergüenza y sonrojo…era incluso divertido.

Al final, Ise decidió faltar al resto de las clases del día. No se sentía con el humor de atender a las siguientes clases…se fue al techo de la escuela y se recostó para mirar el cielo…pensó que era un bonito día…cerró los ojos para quedarse dormido…ese fue un día pacífico para él…claro que si no contamos que dos nuevas inquilinas tomaron las últimas habitaciones de su casa…tal vez si tenga que remodelarla…de seguro a sus padres no les importaría, siempre recuerda que ambos se acostumbraban rápidamente a las circunstancias.

Sin saberlo, la herida en su corazón estaba sanando poco a poco…su miedo de perder a alguien o varios que era importantes para él aún estaba presente pero ahora sentía que podía evitar eso…aunque notó que si quiere tener más oportunidad de evitar eso y de no tener que usar la Juggernaut demasiado, ya que duda que su cuerpo resista tanto castigo, debe de incrementar su nivel pero la pregunta era…¿Cómo? Su auto entrenamiento lo ayudaba a mejorar un poco pero no a la velocidad que quería…

-Cómo deseo que mi maestro esté aquí…- Ise habló en voz alta estando en la bañera.

-¿Por qué lo dices, Ise?- Rias ingresó a la bañera poniéndose al lado de él…el cuerpo desnudo de Rias sin duda era majestuoso…- ¿Extrañas a tu maestro?

-¿El maestro de Ise?- Ayane se quitó el shampoo de la cabeza con un balde de agua.- ¿Cómo es él?

-Si Ise-san, cuéntanos sobre tu maestro.- Asia también se unió a la charla tras meterse en la tina.

-Pues…¿Cómo lo digo? Es un hombre de muchos misterios.- Ise miró su mano izquierda que aún tenía unas pocas escamas.- Nunca habla mucho de su pasado, siempre me dijo que me lo contaría todo cuando sea el momento. Aunque…

Las chicas miraron con extrañeza al castaño, quién tenía una sonrisa algo inusual.

-Aunque admito que era alguien popular con las mujeres. Recuerdo una vez en la que de casualidad nos vimos involucrados con la hija de un importante hombre de negocios…por si acaso, la mujer era 10 años mayor que yo…- Ise dio la información por instinto, sentía que debía de decirlo….

-Oh…- Las tres se calmaron al oír eso. Ddraig rio un poco por la escena.

-Suena interesante….- una nueva voz se escucho….- sigue hablando Ise-kun.

-¿¡Ray!?- Ise se sorprendió al ver a la caído que estaba en la puerta del baño.- ¿¡Que haces acá!?

-Vine a ver que cierta pechos de vaca no se me adelante.- la caído y la demonio se vieron con rabia…una porque no deseaba que la pelirroja pechugona se le adelante y la otra porque interrumpió su momento con Ise en el baño….sin contar que Asia y Ayane en la escena.- Y que hay visitas, los demás están en la sala. Recuerda que habían venido a hablar sobre un acuerdo con Sona por habernos dado permiso para faltar la última semana.

-¡Oh, es verdad! ¡Hay que ir de inmediato o se molestará y me golpeara!- el joven se levantó sin dudarlo.

-Ise…Sona no va…a….¿¡Eh!?- Rias se quedó con la palabra en la boca. No solo ella sino también todas las presentes estaban igual mientras un gran sonrojo conquistaba su rostro.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?- Ise miraba confundido a las chicas…fue en eso que algo en su cabeza hizo click…estaba en la tina sentado desnudo…y se acaba de levantar de la misma…desnudo.- Oh rayos….

Rias y Ray tenían la cara roja mientras miraban…bueno…ya me entenderán…ambas saben que algún día debían de haber visto eso…pero sin el ambiente que haría de esta una situación algo más tolerable…pues, ambas no sabían que decir, tenían el valor para andar desnudas frente a él y no para verlo a él desnudo…oh la ironía…

Asia era un caso aparte, la pobre vivió toda su vida bajo las reglas de la Iglesia…desconocía muchas cosas pero sabía de que cuando un hombre está de humor para…eso, pues cierta zona lo demuestra…la chica al estar sentada tuvo una vista total de eso…fue un Critical Hit para ella…que al ser el primero que ve…en vivo….la sensación fue tal que cayó desmayada en plena tina…

Ayane no tenía un sonrojo notorio pero si uno ligero, debido a su adiestramiento ninja se vio obligada a suprimir su vergüenza frente a estas situaciones…aunque eso no significa que este inmunizada ante todo lo que ha visto…en el fondo estaba deseosa de reclamar lo que ve como suyo….incluso se lamio el labio inferior por inercia…

Por otro lado…Ise no cabía en su vergüenza…su impulsividad lo metió en líos…de nuevo.

[Debiste esperar a que te calmaras…aunque no te culpo, tras tener esos cuerpos desnudos para tu deleite…]

 _No me ayudes Ddraig…-_ el chico trago duro…- ehm…esto…jajaja…esto tiene una…

-¡Pervertido!- Ray gritó furiosa y avergonzada por lo que vio. Creó una lanza de luz y la lanzo sin importar más….

-¿Por qué tardan tanto?- Fay iba hacia el baño en el segundo piso…quería que tanto demoraba a Ray de hacer que los demás bajen…ya todos estaban en la sala…

En eso la maga escuchó el grito de Ray para luego oír el grito de horror de su líder para acto seguido ver como la puerta del baño era atravesada por una lanza de luz…la chica decidió tomar el curso de acción correcto….se dio media vuelta y fue a las escaleras…debía de servir los bocaditos.

* * *

-¿Siempre terminas en problemas?- Sona tomaba un poco del jugo que tenía en mano mientras miraba a Ise con desconcierto…el chico tenía raspones y la marca de una mano en la cara.

-¿Qué te digo…? Es un don…

-¡Mejor cállate Ise-kun!- Ray aún estaba molesta, la caído tenía a una desmayada y vestida Asia en sus muslos dándole ventilación…la pobre está tan afectada que aún no se recupera.

-Nyajajaja, que gracioso es todo esto. Ise, deberías ser de esos comediantes que ganan dinero por sus idioteces.- el agredido solo gruño como respuesta.

-Fufu, al parecer Ise te dio algo que no olvidaras nunca Rias.

-¡Akeno, silencio!- Rias se tapó la cara con uno de los cojines para ocultar su vergüenza…

-¿Oye, que tan grande era?- Xenovia le susurró la pregunta a Ayane quien sonrió con malicia

-Pues…- la kunoichi susurró rápidamente para que sólo Xenovia y las curiosas cercanas, que eran Aki, Kaori y Ravel, oigan…sobra decir que a las tres mencionadas la cara se le puso roja mientras Xenovia ideaba algo en su cabeza.

-¡Mou, Ise-kun baka! ¡Debes de tener más cuidado!

-Ise-senpai no tiene decencia…es un pervertido.

Las palabras de Irina y Koneko no ayudaban…Kiba no ocultaba su riisa…la misma Tsubaki que había acompañado a Sona se reía también…que humillación…Fay negaba con la cabeza toda la situación era vergonzosa.

-En fin…- Sona habló más claro para que la escuchen.- Dado que ya nos hemos recuperado de nuestra última aventura. Debo de decir que espero que me lo paguen de cierta manera.

-¿Y cómo haremos eso Kaichou?- Aki hizo la pregunta…mientras trataba de alejar las imágenes que tenía en su cabeza.

-Simple…quiero que limpien la piscina escolar.- la cara de todos mostró sorpresa.- Como sabrán se acerca el verano y con ello las clases en la piscina por lo que esta necesita limpiarse apropiadamente, se lo iba a pedir a Rias luego del incidente con Kokabiel…ahora con lo último puedo pedirte lo mismo Hyoudo.

-Ya me lo temía…oh bueno, será perfecto para salir de la rutina.- el joven sólo se encogió de hombros al mismo tiempo que Sona asentía satisfecha.

-Perfecto, los espero mañana.

-¿No qué nosotros íbamos a limpiar la piscina?- Kaori también se acercó.

-Claro que lo harán pero deseo ver con mis propios ojos que Hyoudo cumpla su parte. No vaya a ser que se le ocurra faltar por un extraño motivo…- Ise se tenso al sentir la mirada acusadora de Sona…la chica no estaba tan lejos de la realidad…- Iras ¿Verdad?

-Ugh…si, iré…- el castaño suspiró rendido…sabía que no había escape.- Tal como mi maestro dijo…las mujeres son incomprensibles.

-Oh, hablando de nuevo de tu maestro.- Rias ahora sí quería saber algo sobre él.- Debes de tener muchas anécdotas con él.

-Pues…si…unas cuantas…

-Entonces dinos una Ise-kun, estoy segura que muchos aquí estarán encantados de oírla.- Akeno sonó emocionada mientras los demás se mostraban interesados.

-Eh…ok…a ver….déjenme recordar…- Ise hizo memoria de alguna anécdota con su maestro…en eso recordó algo.- Bien, los que les voy a contar nos ocurrió a ambos mientras estábamos en París.- Los jóvenes se mostraban interesados…incluso Asia recuperó la conciencia…que coincidencia….Ise empezó a narrar todo lo que recordaba…París era un lugar que nunca olvidaría…

 _Flashback_

 _Era una noche nevada en la ciudad de París, capital de Francia. Eran vísperas de Navidad y las calles estaban cubiertas de nieve mientras eran recorridas por personas que hacían tal vez las últimas compras antes de la festividad…aún faltaban unas horas para que sea media noche aunque es obvio quey las personas esperan hasta la mañana del 25 para abrir los regalos…en una banca de la plaza central de Paris, se encontraba un chico de 14 años, llevaba un abrigo negro que lo protegía del dichoso frío. Estaba esperando a alguien…_

 _-Ise.- el chico alzó la vista para ver a la persona que lo llamó. Era un hombre que por su apariencia no pasaba de los 30 años, su cabello gris con ojos rojos eran muy raros, llevaba un abrigo rojo con negro para soportar el clima del lugar.- Vamos, hay algo que debemos hacer._

 _Ise asintió a las palabras de su mentor, Rean Schawzer era un humano que tenía una habilidad muy rara…pero eso le permitió hacerse de una fama y poder sin precedentes. Aunque esas cosas no le importaban, era un hombre simple…_

 _Tanto el joven como el maestro empezaron a caminar por las calles de la ciudad. Rean le entregó a Ise una lata de chocolate con leche que acababa de comprar para combatir el frío mientras él tomaba una lata de café._

 _-Ugh…no cabe duda que el café recién preparado es mejor.- Rean puso una cara de asco mientras su discípulo reía.- Je, bueno que da…dime Ise, Paris es una ciudad muy bella…la Torre Eiffel, el Arco del Triunfo…esas son solo unas de las tantas atracciones turísticas de esta ciudad pero…está construida sobre algo horrible ¿Sabes qué es?_

 _-Las catacumbas.- Ise respondió mientras bebía algo del chocolate.- Se sabe que fueron construidas en el tiempo que el Imperio Romano controlaba esta parte de Europa.- Rean asintió a las palabras de su alumno._

 _-Y además…esas catacumbas son tan complejas que si entras y te pierdes…lo más probable es que mueras.- Ise tragó duro la bebida al oír eso.- Se sabe que solo el 5% está abierto al público…pero para eso no hemos venido hasta aquí la Noche Buena. Hemos venido a hacer un encargo._

 _-¿Qué clase de encargo?- Ise botó la lata al basurero mientras Rean se detenía frente a una de las entradas a las catacumbas._

 _-Matar a un demonio.- Rean caminó hacia la entrada seguido por su alumno.- Como sabes Ise, los demonios renegados o Stray son producto de demonios siervos que se rebelan a su maestro…sea porque se cansaron de sus abusos o solo por querer más poder._

 _Rean e Ise bajaron las escaleras que los llevaban al interior de las catacumbas. Ise miraba con algo de horror como las paredes de esta zona tenían calaveras incrustadas en la construcción…quien haya sido el arquitecto si que tenía un gusto muy morbido._

 _-No te sorprendas de ver cosas así, estas catacumbas tienen siglos…recuerda que no importa la época, siempre hay humanos que harán estos actos atroces._

 _-Maestro…¿Quién le pidió hacer este encargo?_

 _-Hmmm…diré que es un demonio de la alta sociedad cuyo pariente tenía toda una nobleza.- Rean dio vuelta a la derecha…- Lamentablemente el mocoso era arrogante y trataba a los siervos como simples objetos._

 _-No sorprende…según Azazel en la sociedad demoníaca eso es común con los de sangre pura...se sabe que solo unos pocos tratan a sus siervos de buena manera siendo la familia Gremory el ejemplo más claro._

 _-Cierto…pero continuando con el tema…el chico al final forzó a la chica de su grupo a…bueno ese acto horrible que de seguro entenderás.- Rean vio al joven, Ise no tardó en captar a lo que se refería su maestro…- los demás demonios al descubrir eso se enfurecieron y en conjunto lo mataron…se volvieron renegados para obtener el poder necesario para luchar….tras matarlo los 14 huyeron hacia aquí…Paris y se escondieron en estas catacumbas…mi contacto me pidió por favor que me encargue de ellos ya que los demonios que controlan esta zona se rehusaron a ayudar._

 _Ise invocó el Boosted Gear en caso de cualquier cosa, Rean sacudió los cabellos de su alumno ante la molestia de este._

 _-Je, no Ise…tú no harás nada hoy. Deseo que veas lo que voy a hacer.- Ise miró con confusión a su maestro.- Sé que aún estás afectado por tu lucha con ese mocoso Cao Cao y tu cicatriz en el ojo aún no sana del todo.- Ise se tocó la zona del ojo derecho que estaba vendada.- Aunque lo admito, le diste a ese idiota un buen recuerdo._

 _Rean e Ise rieron, a pesar de estar en estas catacumbas…ambos no se notaban nerviosos. Rean siempre se mostraba tranquilo, un factor que Ise admiraba de su mentor. El chico sabía que su maestro no era un humano común…en cierta medida era como él…tenía un poder que lo ponía en una escala diferente…era extraño._

 _Rean se detuvo al sentir algo, Ise también lo hizo….vieron un pasadizo de la zona…de ahí salían presencias negativas…parece que ya los encontraron. Ise notó como su maestro dejó restos energía para que cuando acabe esto, salgan sin ningún problema._

 _-Recuerda Ise…solo observa.- el chico asintió mientras Ddraig se despertaba para ver lo que iba a ocurrir…ver a Rean en acción era siempre un lujo._

 _Ambos llegaron a una especie de cámara en estas catacumbas…era grande y al parecer ningún humano estuvo aquí años…hasta ahora. Rean vio el techo, estaba tan oscuro que en su mano creo una pequeña llama…al hacerlo se vio en el techo a varios Strays….14 de ellos. Todos parecía insectos deformes…habían desde ciempiés, mantis e incluso escarabajos que se notaba no conocían el pudor…la mantis era una mujer…la única por lo que no fue difícil deducir que ella fue la víctima del demonio desgraciado._

 _ **-Oh…miren que tenemos aquí…un hombre….y un niño…-**_ _la mantis se poso frente a Rean e Ise mientras los demás demonios se posaban en el suelo.-_ _ **¿Qué deseas humano miserable?**_

 _-Nada….solo sus vidas.- Rean se puso en frente de todos ellos dejando la llama en el aire para que siga iluminando el lugar mientras estos reían._

 _ **-¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Qué buena broma humano! Si es así…entonces debes de saber lo que yo y mis amigos hicimos.**_

 _-Conozco a alguien que sabe lo que hicieron….déjenme decirles que no te culpo a ti o a tus amigos.- Esas palabras desconcertaron a los demonios.- Su amo era un maldito, merecía lo que le paso…pero…- Rean miró a un lado de la recámara para ver restos humanos reciente….- El hecho de que hayan matado a gente inocente….eso si no quedará impune._

 _Rean se puso en guardia con su fiel tachi lista para la batalla. Los demonios se pusieron en guardia y se lanzaron al ataque….un graso error…_

 _-Ise…observa bien….estas son técnicas de nivel maestro…- el castaño asintió y repotencio la visión de sus ojos para ver lo que Rean iba a hacer._

 _Los demonios estaban cerca…en eso, un aura roja con relámpagos negros envolvió a Rean quien tomó su tachi y la desenfundo a tal velocidad que lo único que se vio fue tajo de luz….inmediatamente guardó la espada en su lugar…_

 _ **Moonlight Slash**_

 _Tras eso…los cuerpos de los demonios fueron hechos trozos…lo único que quedo de ellos fue le sangre….nada más….Ise sudo frío al ver eso…a penas vio algo…_

 _[Asombroso….dio un centenar de cortes bañados con esa luz…]- Ddraig estaba impresionado…sin duda Rean estaba a otro nivel en términos humanos….apostaría su alma a que en cuestión de parámetros generales estaba al nivel de un demonio de clase suprema que roza el nivel de un Maou o un Dios…y eso que es su opinión tras verlo desatar algo de su poder._

 _-Uff…no está mal…pero fui un poco lento en ese último tajo.- Ise miró a su maestro con horror…¿¡Lento!? ¡Si esa velocidad era superior a cualquiera que haya visto?- Pero espero que hayas visto eso Ise…esa es tu meta._

 _-¿Mi meta?- Ise no entendió, cosa que no era novedad para Rean._

 _-El estilo de las 8 Hojas, si bien tiene técnicas establecidas, su maestría total se obtiene tras crear tus propias técnicas…la que viste es una que desarrolle cuando era más joven…cuando logras crear una…eso te da el rango de usuario avanzado, cuando creas un arsenal de estas…eres un maestro._

 _Rean uso el fuego para quemar lo que quedaba de la sangre de los demonios. Luego se dirigió nuevamente al pasillo…_

 _-Recuerda Ise…el camino a la maestría es difícil pero no imposible…eso me lo dijo mi maestro y ahora te lo digo yo a ti. Sé que algún día serás un maestro del estilo que usamos.- Ise sonrió con determinación a las palabras de su maestro mientras Ddraig concordaba con Rean…el chico iba a llegar lejos._

 _Al final ambos llegaron a la salida…que bueno que Rean dejó rastros de energía para salir de ahí…notaron que la hora marcaba las 9._

 _-Las 9…dime Ise ¿Deseas comer algo?- el hombre sonrío mientras preguntaba._

 _-¡Claro!- Ise respondió con entusiasmo, el chico podía demostrar ese lado infantil suyo solo con Rean y Penemue…ambos eran importantes para él._

 _Maestro y discípulo caminaron por las calles de París en busca de un lugar donde comer…a simple vista más parecían un padre y su hijo caminando…_

 _Fin Flashback_

-Al final solo comimos unos emparedados…pero igual fue una buena navidad.- Ise sonrió ante el recuerdo.

Los demás veían como el Sekiryuutei recordaba con alegría esos momentos con su maestro. Al parecer Rean Schawzer salvó totalmente la humanidad del muchacho…y eso era algo que todos agradecían.

-Al final mi maestro tuvo que irse en un viaje, uno que me dijo que no lo podía acompañar por lo que regrese con Azazel y los otros. Pero no perdí comunicación con él, debido a que iba de un lado para otro las cartas eran el mejor medio de comunicación…lo último que supe es que estuvo en África…Penemue dijo que me mandaba saludos.

-De seguro vio tu batalla con Yaldabaoth.

-Y cuando ayudaste a Rias Onee-sama.

Las palabras de Ray y Asia hicieron que el chico asintiera. Su maestro era alguien que nunca dejaba un buen espectáculo de pelea a un lado…

-Por lo que oí, parece ser un hombre agradable.- Xenovia dio su opinión pero Ise sonrió nervioso.

-Bueno…es amable fuera de las batallas y los entrenamientos pero en ellos es un verdadero Ogro….- un aura azul envolvió a Ise.- Recuerdo que me hizo darle 100 vueltas a una zona volcánica con una roca de 300 kilos en mi espalda…y ese fue solo el primer paso…luego el peso incrementó e incluso me daba límites de tiempo para completar las dichosas vueltas….

A todos los presentes le dio un escalofrío…los del grupo Gremory sintieron que su entrenamiento bajo la supervisión de Ise era un aperitivo si lo comparaban con lo que acababan de oír…

-Luego me hizo meditar sobre una roca en medio del mar, el agua estaba helada…y era de noche….estuve así hasta el amanecer…

[En otra ocasión te hizo pelear con él ¿Recuerdas?]- todos prestaron atención a las palabras de Ddraig.- [quedaste tan mal que estuviste vendado un mes]

-Oh si…que recuerdos.- Ise sonreía ante el recuerdo, él y Ddraig lo veían chistoso pero los demás luchaban para no desmayarse del miedo…

-¿Qué clase de monstruo hace esos entrenamientos con un chico de esa edad?

-No lo sé Sona…no lo sé…- Rias tragó saliva…- Solo alegrémonos que no somos nosotros sus próximas víctimas…

* * *

El resto del día fue tranquilo…Rias y los demás fueron a hacer su trabajo de demonios mientras Ise decidió hacer una visita.

El Welsh Dragon estaba en un complejo de apartamentos…aquí había alguien que debía ver…tocó el timbre del apartamento…en eso entró a este…en el interior estaba alguien conocido.

-Hey mocoso.- Azazel estaba ahí, en un yukata con un vaso de whisky.

-Viejo…debes de dejar la bebida.- Ise negó con la cabeza la actitud de su guardián pero eso no quitó su sonrisa.- Me sorprende que Sirzches te haya dejado venir aquí sin el permiso de Rias…

-Jaja, el mocoso desea ver la cara de su hermana cuando se entere. Además que necesito unas vacaciones…

-Le dejaste a Shameza todo otra vez ¿Verdad?- el silencio fue una respuesta clara…- Tú nunca cambias…¡Y deja de beber, a penas son las 7!

-¡Silencio! ¡Tú también beberías si supieras que eres el único de tus amigos que no está casado!

-¡Eso se arreglaría si dejarás de actuar como un payaso!

Ise estaba harto de la actitud del caído, desde que lo conoce siempre se ha quejado de seguir soltero pero nunca ha hecho nada para arreglar el problema. El caído era tan idiota que no notaba las indirectas de Penemue…era el colmo…

-¡Al menos yo si conozco el cuerpo de una mujer!

-¡Unas que te dejan después de una noche, solterón!

Azazel sintió que esa palabra fue un puñal en el corazón…cayó al suelo con la cabeza agachada…Ise suspiró al ver esa escena…de nuevo…la palabra solterón era tabú para el gobernador de los caídos…si bien él tenía varias mujeres para pasar el rato…ninguna quería algo serio…Ise dejó de sentir pena por él cuando notó lo mucho que su actitud lastimaba a Penemue, mujer que era una segunda madre para él.

-Ya viejo…deja el drama…vine a ver como está Red Queen.- las palabras de Ise hicieron que Azazel suspire.

Antes de partir a Japón, Ise le entregó lo que quedaba de su espada a Azazel…el caído casi se desmaya al ver el estado del arma…el joven le pidió si podía hacer algo por ella…Azazel se la llevó a los cuarteles de Grigori para ver que podía hacer.

-Seré sincero Ise…Red Queen como esta…ha muerto.- las palabras del caído fueron como un baldazo de agua helada para Ise.- El daño es tal que repararla al 100% es imposible…

-No…- Ise se deprimió al oír eso…su espada…su leal arma que estuvo con él casi 5 años…

-Pero…- Ise miró a Azazel que se cruzó de brazos.- Podemos llevarla a un nuevo nivel…hacerla más fuerte y eficiente para tu estilo de lucha…

-¿Es eso posible?

-¿Con quién hablas mocoso? Soy un genio y te recuerdo que con los métodos actuales el proceso será más sencillo.

-¡Eso es genial!- Ise se mostraba alegre ante la noticia.- ¿Cuándo estará lista?

-El proceso tardará…primero llamaré para dar la orden… yo te visitaré un día de estos…y recuérdale a la chica Rias que su hermano irá de visita mañana.

-¿Mañana y eso por qué?

-Le quiere contar algo importante a ella y a la hermana de Serafall. Y de paso contarles que estuve aquí sin que lo notaran.

-Sabes….siento que ustedes se llevan tan bien porque les gusta trollear a las personas…- Ise miró con desaprobación a su guardián…pero no negaba que deseaba ver a esas 2 molestas…era divertido.

[De tal guardián…tal protegido]- Ddraig suspiró…

Mientras Ise se iba a casa…Ddraig se introdujo en las profundidades del Boosted Gear…esa parte que ligaba sus poderes originales con el Sacred Gear…hace días había algo raro…cuando Ise entraba en esta, el ambiente cambiaba para su comodidad y que hablara con los antiguos Sekiryuuteis…pero había algo que no cambiaba…la puerta que era imposible de abrir estaba ahí pero…ahora tenía varias cadenas con 4 candados bloqueándola….¿Que había pasado? El dragón dedujo que Haou tenía algo que ver…¿Pero qué?

[¿Qué planeas Haou…? Si está es tu manera de poner a mi compañero a prueba…pues que así sea…él te demostrará de lo que está hecho]

Ddraig salió de ahí…la puerta seguía ahí…detrás de ella, yacía el Rey Supremo sentado…esperando. El hombre sonrío…las palabras de Ddraig eran lo que él más deseaba…pero primero Ise debe de superar unos retos…antes de que el poder del Rey Supremo sea uno con el del Sekiryuutei al fin.

* * *

En una zona alejada del mundo demoniaco…Vali estaba con su armadura viendo el cielo…estaba furioso…¿Por qué? Porque los viejos del consejo le seguían prohibiendo cosas…sin el apoyo de Sirzches, el chico estaba obligado a obedecer….y eso ya lo estaba cansando.

-¡Malditos viejos!- el Hakuryuukou expulsó su poder. Este fue tal que una columna de energía blanca emergió…al morir esta…se vio un enorme cráter.- ¡Estoy harto de sus reglas! ¡Soy uno de los Dragones Celestiales y me veo en esta estúpida situación!

{Vali, calmate…}

-¿¡Cómo me pides que me calme Albion!? ¡Tú viste esa batalla…él venció a un Dios! ¡Todo porque no está atado a estas reglas arcaicas…yo debería estar ahí fuera luchando con enemigos poderosos haciéndome más fuerte pero estoy limitado a este lugar!

{Eres fuerte Vali, tu fuerza supera por mucho la de varios demonios…y en tu Juggernaut Drive puedes enfrentar Dioses}

-Pero no he tenido la oportunidad de demostrarlo….y él sí…tiene la libertad de actuar como su corazón lo ve correcto…- el Dragón Blanco bajo a tierra.

{Mejor ve a descansar…recuerda que acordaste pedirle permiso a Lucifer para ir al mundo humano unos días}

-Lo sé…tardará unos días en que me den el permiso….- Vali miró el cielo del lugar.- Si pudiera…daría todo por una oportunidad de luchar con Hyoudo Issei.

-¿De verdad?- Vali volteó al oír la voz de una mujer…está no lo alertó, su nivel no le preocupaba.- Wow…que poco amigable…

-¿Qué deseas mujer? Veo que eres parte humana pero también algo más…

-Jujuju, bien deducido Hakuryuukou…soy solo parte humana…soy descendiente de una Yuki Onna…mi poder sobre el hielo es excepcional.

-Eso no me responde…¡Habla!- Vali creó varias esferas de magia blanca a su alrededor.

-Calma vaquero…vengo porque tengo algo que proponerte.- Vali miró curioso a la mujer- Je, se nota que deseas no seguir las reglas de ese estúpido consejo de demonios que solo te ven como una herramienta de poder ante las otras facciones.

-¿Y tú que deseas?

-Solo darte la libertad que deseas…lejos de este mundo lleno de reglas y reglas….bah…solo seguirlas te hace una máquina sin emociones.- Vali se mostraba interesado en esas palabras…a pesar de su descendencia…su instinto era el de un dragón por su Sacred Gear…estos son seres libres que actuan guiados por su corazón…y Vali no era diferente…

-¿Qué propones?

-Simple…ven conmigo y mis amigos…solo tienes que abandonar esto…todo….- Vali dudó un segundo…eso significaba dejar atrás a la familia que lo había acogido…¿Valía la pena?- A cambio…podrás luchar con seres poderosos…serás libre….podrás luchar contra tu rival destinado…el Sekiryuutei God Slayer.

Esas palabras…dijo justo su deseo…

{Decidas lo que decidas Vali…te apoyaré hasta el final}- Vali agradeció las palabras de Albion…decisión era clara…

-¿Cómo te llamas mujer?

-Oh…que modales los míos…- la mujer era algo mayor que Vali, su cabello celeste azulado y su mirada algo sádica junto a su gran figura…con solo un vistazo Vali notó que está mujer era de cuidado….para los demás.- Me llamo Esdeath, es un gusto…Vali Lucifer.

Alejados de todo…ambos hicieron un pacto…uno que cambiaría algo en el mundo de los demonios…pronto…el rojo y el blanco iban a luchar…y nada lo iba a detener…nada.

* * *

 **Ejem...antes que nada...agradezco que todos hayan llegado hasta aquí, sin su apoyo el fic no hubiera llegado hasta aquí.**

 **Ahora, se hablo algo de Rean y de sus habilidades se vio un poquito. Lo de Red Queen ya ven que estará en reaparación por lo que Ascalon sin duda será útil, cuando Ise tenga las 2 se verá una sorpresa.**

 **Con Vali, obviamente tuve que meter más motivos para que él quiera irse de ahí...todos sabemos que la opresión es asfixiante. Vali tomo su decision y Esdeath...por favor, ya todos saben quien es y en esta historia la hice descendiente de una Yuki Onna, las que conocemos por favor no traumas...Ahora las cosas toman su curso...**

 **Ahora, mi anuncio...lo he pensado bien y he decidido escribir un fic en paralelo con este para no centrarme solo aqui, como ven he avanzado muy rápido hasta aquí y me quiero tomar mi tiempo. Y que mejor manera de escribir un nuevo fic, el tema sera uno de los juegos que marco mi infancia: Megaman X. El fic estará listo casi al mismo tiempo que terminen esto por lo que los que desean leer una historia diferente pasen por ahí...además quien sabe...tal vez tengamos cross over.**

 **Hasta otra.**


	20. Revelaciones Casuales

**Hola a todos, vuelvo con un capítulo más de este fic...he estado con una gripe mortal la semana pasada y recién me voy recuperando sin contra que también estoy trabajando en mis otros fics...pero en fin, vi que la aparición de Esdeath generó una que otra reacción...a ella la puse para ser una villana y enemiga de nuestros protagonistas...dudo que sea un aliada a corto plazo...**

 **Carlos Trujillo: Idea interesante, ojala alguien lo tome**

 **ReyEvolution: Si amigo, largo tiempo. Me agrada que te haya gustado el arco original...lo de las torres gemelas, un evento horrible en nuestra historia que no podemos olvidar...Lo de Haou, él tiene un papel importante en todo el fic ya que es su existencia la que cambia el mundo de DxD...es decir él es el elemento que hizo que el cannon cambiara. Lo de las chicas, no te preocupes no añadiré nadie al hazar...tal vez solo agregue una o dos más y se cerraron cupos. Gracias por tu opinión.**

 **Ikari no Ryujin: Pues ya las cosas avanzan, todo debe quedar en su lugar...que bueno que entiendas mi posición, además me estoy divirtiendo con mis otras historias aunque esta aún sea la principal.**

 **Guest: Que bueno que la inclusión te agrade...y no habra cliche, con eso ya dije todo. La batalla de Ise y Vali será en mi opinión una de las mejores que habrá en este fic...ya estoy planeandola y me esta gustando como va a quedar.**

 **godz 1987: Una villana de las que no hay, ella tomara su papel más adelante aunque no será como la Akame ga Kill...no al 100% tendrá una que otra cosa igual pero en fin. Estoy tomando tu sugerencia amigo.**

 **Dasabo: Bueno amigo, como tu has dicho eso depende e de mi...gracias por tus comentarios.**

 **antifanboy: Si...lo de la bañera no salió como uno esperaba pero necesitaba emular el inicio del vol 4 del cannon. No habrá cosas cliches acá...no me iré por el camino que va todo mundo, yo voy por la originalidad.**

 **Ronaldc v2: Gracias por tus palabras y que consideres esta historia como de las mejores, espero seguir a la altura. Rean es alguien cuyo poder y pasado estan muy ligados y de ahí viene lo que es...su historia se revelara más adelante, un arco original futuro trata sobre su pasado...aunque creo primero acabare los vo del cannon para hacerlo. Y si, ella sería el "remplazo" de Kuroka y tambien hay uno para Fay.**

 **JosDXDARK: Pues en teoría si...pero ya conoces a Vali, él no es de seguir mucho lo tradicional...**

 **alexzero: Gracias...el harem crecerá más adelante...por ahora en este vol me centrare en crear y fundamentar el caracter de este Vali mientras Ise trata de asimilar unas cosas de lo que es.**

 **GohanSuperSaiyajinNivel2: Gracias de nuevo amigo, Vali es alguien que sigue su instinto como ya se vio en el cannon, es cierto que la idea que traicione a su familia se ve mal pero estar atrapado y no poder seguir lo que eres hace que uno tome medidas de este tipo...**

 **Tenzalucard123: Tal vez...veamos hasta donde llega su paciencia.**

 **Sin más que decir...iniciemos.**

* * *

 **Sekiryuutei Supremo**

 **Arco 3: La Conferencia de Paz, Rojo y Blanco Colisionan**

 **Capítulo 20: Revelaciones Casuales**

{¿Seguro de esto?}- Albion le preguntaba a su portador de si lo que eligió era lo correcto.

-Ya tomé mi decisión Albion, no me agrada lo que voy a hacer pero es el único camino que tengo…- Vali estaba volando de regreso a su hogar en el territorio Lucifer.- La decisión ya está tomada.

{Como quieras…solo espero que luego no te arrepientas}- el dragón blanco no dijo más, iba a seguir al demonio sin peros.- {¿No pedirás las Evil Pieces antes?}

-No…sabes que a mi esas cosas no me gustan, prefiero entrenarme para luchar y velarme por mi mismo antes de eso…por eso dije que me las dieran luego pero veo que eso no pasará.- Vali llegó a su hogar, la mansión de Lucifer…se quitó su armadura e ingreso al lugar.

-Vali…al fin llegas.- en las escaleras estaba una mujer de cabellos planteados y una bella figura, vestía un vestido simple pero que mostraba elegancia.

-Lo lamento Grayfia.- Vali se disculpó con la mujer…Grayfia si bien era la maid de Sirzches también era su esposa…ella tomó ese trabajo ya que su familia sirvió al Lucifer original y ella decidió seguir esa tradición a pesar de estar casada con el mismo actualmente…también era la madre adoptiva de Vali y madre de un niño que normalmente pasaba sus días con su abuela últimamente.

-Sabes que puedes llamarme mamá, somos familia.- Vali sintió un nudo en la garganta, él no estaba acostumbrado a esas cosas…ni aún llevando 10 años como hijo adoptivo de la familia había llegado a eso…

-Sabes que no hago eso.- el joven se acercó a las escaleras para subir a su habitación.- ¿Y Sirzches?

-En una reunión con los Maous…están dando los últimos detalles para la conferencia de paz que se llevará a cabo pronto.- el joven miró con ligera sorpresa a la mujer y ella sonrió.- ¿Deseas ir? Puedo hablar con Sirzches para que te un permiso.

-Eso suena bien…me vendría bien respirar otros aires.- Vali subió las escaleras mientras Grayfia suspiraba.

Estos 10 años con él en la familia no habían sido fáciles…a decir verdad ella estuvo embarazada de su hijo biológico cuando Sirzches trajo al Hakuryuukou a casa…cuidar a un niño con los traumas que Vali tenía no fue tarea fácil…aún ahora ella es incapaz de entender al muchacho…es un enigma…tal como lo es Ise…ahora que lo piensa, Vali ha estado actuando raro desde que Ise apareció. Ella sabía el destino de lucha que los Dragones Celestiales tienen, en verdad espera que eso no pase en esta generación y que el tratado de paz ayude para evitar eso.

* * *

En su casa…Ise estaba echado en el sofa de la sala debido a que le era imposible dormir…tener a 4 chicas en tu cama prácticamente desnudas era un motivo, aunque el otro era que no podía conciliar el sueño por alguna razón…volvió a hacer el intento, cerró los ojos para tratar dormir y al ver que era imposible los volvió a abrir para darse una sorpresa…no estaba en su sala…

-¿¡Qué diablos!?- Ise gritó al verse en una especie de espacio de color azul sobre una vitrina de colores…al mirar la dicha vitrina notó que en esta se veía un dragón rojo a un lado y un hombre de armadura negra al otro, ambos dándose las espaldas pero estaban juntas…como indicando 2 caras de una moneda….alrededor de ellos habían varios círculos vacíos.- ¿Dónde…?

[¡Compañero!]- el Boosted Gear apareció en la mano del joven.- [¿Qué está pasando…dónde estamos?]

-Esa es la pregunta del millón Ddraig.- Ise miraba a sus alrededores en busca de un camino…- un minuto…¿Qué llevo puesto?

Ise notó que vestía diferente su casaca era de un rojo muy oscuro, llevaba un polo y uno jeans negros y unas botas negras con rojo…esto era nuevo, no recuerda tener algo de esto en su guardarropa…en eso una escalera apareció de la nada, dicha escalera lo llevaba para arriba y era el único camino.

Sin quedar otra, Ise empezó a subir las escaleras…cosa que no fue una luna linda experiencia…

-¡Qué largas escaleras¡- Ya llevaba así un rato…pero solo había escaleras, escaleras y más escaleras…- ¿Cuánto voy a estar así?

[Ni idea…]- la despreocupación de Ddraig hizo que una vena aparezca en la frente de Ise…siempre era igual.- [Pero debo de decir que es extraño…habia escuchado de espacios mentales pero nunca de algo así…]

-¿Tendrá que ver con Haou?

-[Tal vez…te recuerdo que Haou era un humano con poderes que ni el Dios Bíblico entendía…al ser su reencarnación tu también entras en la categoría de lo extraño]

-No si sentirme halagado u ofendido…- el castaño respondió con sarcasmo aunque a Ddraig se le hizo gracioso.- En pocas palabras, estoy en una parte de mi mente…

[Yo diría que tu alma…lo más raro es que yo esté aquí…¿Tendrá que ver con los candados en la puerta dentro del Boosted Gear?]

-No sé….lo único que sé es que….¿Eh?- Ise paró su camino y habla por algo…

En frente suyo, unos escalones más adelante estaba una figura…era femenina, vestía un vestido blanco y por su decoración se notaba que era de la realeza…además de que llevaba una tiara en su cabeza con cabellos rosas plateados…no podía ver su cara ya que estaba de espaldas…pero había algo familiar en ella….

 _Haou…_

Ise juró oírla…incluso Ddraig lo oyó…no era una alucinación…era real….en eso ella empezó a correr subiendo las escaleras.

-¡Espera!- Ise corrió tras ella, el cansancio de hace un rato se había ido…debía de alcanzarla y no dejarla ir, necesitaba respuestas.

La persecución siguió unos segundos, la imagen femenina a pesar de llevar zapatos de taco era rápida…era absurdo…

-¡Espera, solo deseo hablar¡- Ise siguió corriendo tras ella…en eso, ella llegó al final del camino donde había una puerta…la abrió y la cruzó cerrandola tras hacerlo.

Ise llegó a dicha puerta y la iba abrir cuando un lado de él le hizo dudar…algo le decía que de hacerlo lo haría cambiar en algo…¿Por qué…? Sacudió su cabeza para sacarse esa idea y abrió la puerta para cruzarla siendo cegado por una misteriosa luz…

Al poder ver de nuevo Ise se vio en un castillo…era de una estructura rara pero al mismo tiempo le daba nostalgia…lo malo era que este estaba en llamas y bajo ataque.

-¿Qué está….?

 _-¡Deprisa, salven a la princesa!-_ Ise vio un grupo que parecían ser soldados liderados por un hombre mayor…uno que Ise sintió conocer…- _¡Nuestro rey a caído, ella debe sobrevivir, muevanse!_

El grupo de soldados corrió al interior del incendiado castillo atravesando a Ise como si nada…eran imágenes…

[Imágenes…¿El pasado…o un recuerdo?]- Ddraig pareció entender todo…era un recuerdo de Haou…pero…

-¿Una princesa…que está pasando?…no entiendo...- en eso una explosión hizo que el joven salga de sus pensamientos y corra al interior del castillo…debía saber que pasaba.

Correr al interior hizo que Ise se sintiera extraño…sabía a donde ir…las llamas no le hacían nada…era un recuerdo a fin de cuentas…veía como los soldados eran asesinados o peleaban con extrañas criaturas…era un escena de horror pero decidió seguir…

[¿Qué lugar es este? No recuerdo cultura o mitología que haya tenido construcciones así…]- ni Ise lo sabía…esto se tornaba cada vez más raro…

En eso el joven llegó a una enorme puerta…de seguro era el salón principal…no lo dudó y la abrió…adentro de ella vio lo que sería…el salón del rey…había una silla para este…era…..

-Este lugar…- Ise escuchó el sonido de algo siendo cortado…el mismo sonido que hace una espada al cortar la carne….

 _-¡Noooo!-_ un grito femenino llamó su atención…en medio de las llamas estaba la chica solo que ahora podía ver su rostro…era bellísima con unos ojos color zafiro encantadores…estaba al lado de un soldado caído…- _¡Alfred resiste!_

 _-Princesa…..lo lamento…huya…reúnanse…con él….él es…su última….esperanza…-_ el soldado dejo de moverse mientras la chica lloraba….el fuego era intenso pero se centraba en un punto…

De las llamas emergió alguien…era un hombre que llevaba una armadura hecha de un metal de color plateado, sus ojos y cabellos era de color fuego…tenía una sonrisa sádica…era…

 _-¡Ares, eres un maldito!-_ oír el nombre del Dios Griego de la Guerra asombró a Ise y Ddraig. _\- ¿¡Por qué has hecho esto!? ¡Eramos aliados con el Olimpo!_

 _-Simple princesa…uno de sus hombres cree tener el poder para vencerme y no solo eso…su existencia impide que usted sea mía._ \- Ares sonrió con satisfacción mientras la princesa lo miraba con odio a pesar de sus lágrimas.

 _-¡Nunca estaré contigo….primero muerta!-_ la joven mostraba determinación a pesar de todo…

 _-Como desee….-_ el Dios alzó su mano y se creó una lanza hecha de relámpagos rojos.

-¡No!- Ise gritó al ver que el ataque fue lanzado hacia la chica pero de la nada este fue cortado a la mitad…el responsable era alguien que usaba una armadura negra con una espada en mano del mismo color…

 _-¡Tú!-_ Ares mostró su odio hacia dicha persona con su tono de voz…

 _-¡Haou, viniste!-_ la chica sonaba feliz de ser al hombre en armadura…este miró a la chica con una mirada amable y cariñosa…sus ojos amarillos era lo único que se veía…

 **-** _ **Lamento la tardanza princesa…tuve que encargarme de ciertos animalejos…**_ **-** Haou miró el cadáver del viejo soldado y mostró una mirada llena de tristeza y odio hacia el Dios quien sonreía.

 _-Al fin llegas Haou…creí que habías huido._

 _ **-¿Huir de un cobarde como tú? Que buena broma.-**_ el Dios se mostró molesto por la burla del joven quien lo apunto con su espada. _ **\- Solo salvé a todos los que pude mientras venía hacia aquí…ahora dime ¿Por qué atacarnos? Los Olímpicos eran aliados nuestros desde que Elohim empezó a ganar creyentes…tú y tus semejantes vinieron como perros heridos hacia nosotros para mantenerse fuertes ¿Y así nos pagan?**_

 _-¿Crees que me importa el resto de Dioses? Soy el Dios de la Guerra, el caos es lo que me alimenta…no esta paz tan falsa…además de tener que fiarnos de humanos como ustedes me enferma.-_ Un trozo del techo cayó al suelo mientras el fuego se extendía.- _Sumado a eso…el estúpido rey se negó a darme a su hija…incluso si le había dado un buen trato el muy idiota se negó._ \- La mirada de Haou se tornó más seria al oír los deseos del Olímpico.- _Oh ¿Te molesta que desee a tu princesa? Los rumores de tus sentimientos por ella deben ser ciertos a pesar de que eres un mocoso marginado y huérfano no pudiste evitar tener sentimientos por ella…¡Qué patético!_

 _-¿Haou…es verdad?-_ la chica miró con cierta duda y algo de esperanza al guerrero quien no quitó la vista de su enemigo.

 _ **-Lo que yo sienta por ella es irrelevante…no puedo permitir que un Dios de quinta como tú haga lo que le plazca.-**_ Haou se puso en guardia mientras un aura oscura lo envolvía.- _ **Princesa…huya…**_

 _-¡No, no pienso hacerlo!-_ la joven iba a refutar de nuevo pero…

 _ **-No es una petición…es una orden…-**_ la fría voz de Haou la asustó.

 _-Pero…._

 _ **-¡Maldita sea, haz lo que te digo y vete de una vez Charlotte!**_ \- Haou expulsó más aura para imponerse al mismo tiempo que ella, con lágrimas en los ojos huía por la salida secreta que había.

- _No mueras…si eso pasa….yo…_

 _ **-Te veré en donde siempre…ahora ve.**_ \- Haou ni la miró cuando lo dijo…ella sólo asintió y se fue ante la molestia de Ares…ya la hallará luego.- _**Ahora…¿Comenzamos?**_ \- los ojos del guerrero brillaron amenazantemente…el brillo puso nervioso al Dios quien también se puso en guardia con una espada de color sangre en su mano con un escudo en la otra.

 _-Prepárate a morir chico…-_ Ise y Ddraig miraban la escena con expectativa.

 _ **-Eso debo decirlo yo…**_ \- Haou y Ares fueron al encuentro del otro a una velocidad anormal…una que el castaño a penas siguió y chocaron sus armas…el choque creó una luz que cego el lugar.

Ise se cubrió los ojos para luego verse de nuevo en el mismo espacio anterior…estaba al otro lado de dicha puerta sobre un vitral de un color diferente pero con las mismas imágenes…esto era extraño…

-¿Qué pasó…?

[Ni idea…parece que logramos ver una parte de la vida de Haou….pero no es nada claro, se sabe que lucho con varios Dioses…parece que Ares fue uno de ellos pero de ahí esto solo aclara que tuvo relación con una civilización perdida o desconocida y que él y la princesa de dicha civilización eran cercanos…]- Ise iba a decir algo más pero…

 **-Buena deducción…Welsh Dragon.-** la voz del God Slayer se hizo presente haciendo voltear al castaño, Haou estaba ahí parado a un extremo del lugar como si nada y atrás de él estaba la misma puerta que no se abría con los 4 candados y las cadenas.- **Al parecer de casualidad viste algo de mi vida…mi error, pondré más poder en el sello para evitar eso.**

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Por qué no podemos ver más….? ¿Y quién era esa chica Charlotte?

 **-Como ya dije antes…eso vendrá cuando seas más fuerte…ahora no puedes lidiar con lo que viví y pase…lo de ahora fue una casualidad que no se repetirá.-** Ise iba a preguntar sobre la puerta pero Haou se adelantó.- **Sobre esta puerta…jeje, digamos que tiene sellado tu verdadero potencial…pero…-** Haou chasqueo los dedos y tanto las cadenas y candados desaparecieron por un instante.- **Puedo dejarte ver lo que obtendrás si llegas a abrir la puerta…**

Ise y Ddraig no entendieron a que se refería pero en eso la puerta se abrió dejando ver una enorme oscuridad que fue hacia el castaño y lo empezó a envolver.

-¿¡Qué es esto!?- la oscuridad lo apreso a él y al Boosted Gear…Ise sintió algo raro…Ddraig sintió que su poder original estaba siendo sacado…esto era…

- **Este el poder que debes alcanzar Ise…tú y Ddraig…-** la oscuridad empezó a condensarse cuando…

-¡AAAAHHHH!/[¡AAAAHHHH!]

El grito de ambos vino con un resplandor rojo del guante que se mezcló con la oscuridad para dar forma física a algo….donde estaba Ise había un ser con armadura de color rojo carmesí…las joyas verdes de está brillaban con energía pura mientras un aura carmesí con relámpagos negros lo envolvía...al alzar la mirada se vio que los ojos eran iguales a los del joven…verde y amarillo…

- **Ese es el verdadero poder de un God Slayer…Ise…** \- Un destello de luz envolvió el lugar totalmente…

* * *

-¡Ah!- Ise abrió los ojos repentinamente para verse en la sala de su casa…la luz del día alumbraba el lugar mientras el joven procesaba lo que vio…

[Eso fue extraño…]- el mismo Ddraig estaba desconcertado…había visto cosas raras pero esto se llevaba las palmas….- [Eso último fue…]

-Mi verdadero potencial…¿Será ese el poder que obtendré si domino esos poderes con los tuyos?- ninguno de los dos entendía que paso…

-¿Ise-san?- el joven volteó a ver a la rubia en las escaleras.- ¿Qué hace aquí y no es su habitación?

-Eh…pues…baje por algo de agua y el sueño me ganó, jajaja…- El castaño se rascaba la nuca en señal de nervios pero Asia pareció aceptar la excusa.

-Ya veo…entonces empezaré a preparar el desayuno.- la chica se dirigía a la cocina mientras Ise se estiró para luego ir con ella.

-Déjame ayudar, necesito un cambio de aires.- la rubia asintió alegre por la propuesta mientras tanto el joven como Ddraig no se quitaban de la cabeza lo que vieron.

Al final toda la mañana antes de ir a la escuela fue normal…pero cuando Ise le informó a Rias y a Sona sobre lo de Azazel…pues…no lo tomaron con tanta gracia.

-¿¡CÓMO!?- Ambas chicas gritaron furiosas mientras Ise se cambiaba el vendaje de su mano izquierda.

-Ya lo dije…Azazel está aquí.- Ise respondió como si nada pero…

-¡Esto es inaudito! ¡Está bien que Azazel no sea una amenaza pero aún así….se metió en mi territorio!

-¡"Nuestro" territorio!- Sona corrigió a su amiga mientras tomaba aire para no cometer una barbaridad.

Todos los jóvenes demonios de la escuela estaban en el club del ORC. Los miembros del Consejo estaban ahí para apoyar a su "King" aunque en verdad querían ver la cara de rabia de ella. Los demás estaban tranquilos aunque Akeno solo suspiraba…ella aún tenía cosas que arreglar con respecto a su relación a los caídos.

-Azazel siempre hace lo que quiere, no se sorprendan.- Ray solo comía los bocaditos sin preocupaciones.

-Es raro pensar en que un líder sea así…- Aki hizo su comentario pero Ise y su grupo solo dijeron que él era así…

-¿¡Y para qué vino, a burlarse de mí!?- Rias estaba hecha una fiera, acercarse a ella era peligroso…

-Al contrario Rias, vino porque algo importante va a ocurrir.- Todos vieron en dirección de la puerta, eran Sirzches y Gryafia, en su modo maid.

-¡Onii-sama!- La pelirroja se asombró de ver a su hermano mientras todos los demonios hacían una reverencia. Ise solo saludo con la mano.

-Veo que mi plan resultó…- todos lo miraron como preguntando ¿Qué plan?- Ehm...digo, que bueno que están todos aquí.

Ise negó con la cabeza la casi metida de pata del Maou mientras Grayfia le jaló la mejilla al captar lo que su amo hizo. Rias miró con sospecha a su hermano….sospechoso…

-Bueno…solo vine a decir algo importante…algo que cambiará muchas cosas.- todos los presentes estaban atentos.- Como sabrán, debido a los incidentes de Kokabiel y Yaldabaoth muchas cosas han sido cuestionadas…en especial el estado del conflicto entre las facciones.

-Oh, es cierto. Miguel-sama me comentó de algo similar.- Irina hizo memoria mientras Sirzches asentía.

-Si…debido a ello se ha decidido una cosa…se ha decidido hacer una conferencia de paz aquí en Kuoh.

Todos los jóvenes miraron al demonio como si estuviera loco….¿Una conferencia de paz? ¿En Kuoh? La primera en recuperar la capacidad de razonamiento fue Sona…

-¿¡Una conferencia de paz!? ¿¡En serio!?- la Sitri gritó asombrada…no era que la idea sea mala pero si que es repentina.

-Ya veo…a eso se refería el viejo.- Ise recordó su charla de ayer.- Suena interesante…

-Y lo es…la situación actual nos muestra que somos una fuerza mayor si trabajamos juntos.- Sirzches miró a los jóvenes.- Su proeza en Mu nos dio a entender eso.

-Pero…no es por sonar pesimista Sirzches-sama pero ¿Qué piensan los otros demonios?- Kaori hizo una pregunta válida, por lo que vio los demonios ancianos eran muy conservadores.

-De eso no se deben preocupar.- Grayfia habló con voz seria.- Solo preocupense en sus trabajos respectivos mientras nosotros hacemos los preparativos para la reunión. Eso si, necesitaremos de su apoyo Sona-sama, dado que la reunión será en la escuela.

Sona suspiro al oír eso…una tarea más en su lista. Ise miraba el techo como aún pensando lo que ocurrió en ese sueño mientras los demás seguían hablando…¿Por qué sentía que Haou ocultaba algo?

-¿Tú que opinas Ise-kun?- la voz de Akeno sacó al chico de sus pensamientos.

-Perdón ¿Qué cosa?- Ise se disculpó pero ninguno pareció notar algo extraño.

-Dije ¿Te parece bien que dejemos la limpieza de la piscina para mañana? Con todo lo que ha pasado dudo que podamos hacerla hoy.

-Sin contar que Rias Buchou desea hacerle un tour a Sirzches Lucifer por la ciudad.- Xenovia se unió a la charla mientras Ise solo asentía dando su aprobación.

En eso mientras los demonios acordaban eso….

-Ise-sama parece ido….

-¿No, en serio?- Ravel habló con sarcasmo ante la exclamación de Fay.- En obvio que el idiota tiene algo en su mente…

-Pero ¿qué? Primera vez que lo veo así.- Ayane notaba que Ise parecía luchar con algo en sus pensamientos.

-Tal vez tenga que ver con el hecho de que durmió en el sofá nya.

-Dudo que sea eso Kuroka….- Ray miró a la Nekomata con los ojos entrecerrados.- Ise-kun solo actúa así cuando algo lo preocupa.

Koneko se acercó a Ise quien ahora estaba viendo la ventana que mostraba el patio. La chica jaló la manga del joven para llamar su atención y preguntar si estaba bien…Ise solo sonrió y acarició la cabeza de la chica…no era hora de pensar en esas cosas…no ahora….

-Entonces todo está claro, la reunión se llevará en unos días. Necesito que todos ustedes asistan, los que participaron en el incidente con Kokabiel deben dar su informe ya que lo de Mu ya lo sabemos.- Sirzches aclaró lo último mientras Rias suspiraba cansada.

-Chicos, vayan a descansar. Yo iré con mi hermano a darle un tour a la ciudad….¿deseas venir Ise?- la pelirroja le preguntó al joven quien iba a decir algo cuando Aki le tapo la boca.

-En verdad Buchou, Ise-kun prometió darnos a Kaori y a mí un sparring.- La chica sonreía inocentemente mientras su cómplice…

-Así es, queremos aprovechar este día libre para llevarlo acabo.- Kaori sonreía con complicidad…

El resto miraba con sospecha a ambas chicas pero un aliado inesperado para ellas apareció.

-Ambas dicen la verdad, las oí pedirle ese favor a Ise-kun hace unos días.- Kiba dio su apoyo a las chicas dándoles una rápida mirada de apoyo cosa que ambas agradecían.

-De acuerdo….- Rias aceptó de mala gana pero no podía desconfiar de sus siervos.- Entonces ¿me acompañas Asia?

-Claro Rias Onee-sama.- la rubia asintió con alegría mientras Sona daba un recordatorium.

-De acuerdo…pero mañana temprano aprovechando que no habrá clases para hacer los arreglos del día de visitas de padres limpiaran la piscina bajo mi supervisión ¿Entendido?

Todos asintieron sin dudarlo y pasaron a retirarse….

-Es una lastima que Aika no haya venido….

-Si, según ella tenía que hacer algunos deberes con su familia…

Aki y Kaori seguían en lo suyo mientras Ise miraba a ambas con complejidad….¿Cuando Aki iba a dignarse en dejarlo respirar tranquilo sin que su mano tape su boca y parte de la nariz….?

* * *

-Bien….aca estamos….- Ise estaba en la zona donde siempre les daba a sus amigos una sesión matutina de lucha cada vez que podían…- Ahora ¿qué desean en verdad?

Ambas chicas miraban con seriedad al castaño, de pronto ambas invocaron sus Sacred Gears ante la mirada algo desencajada de Ise.

-Lucha con nosotras…

-Y en serio.

La mirada de ambas indicaba que no era broma lo que le pedían….¿¡en que pensaban estas 2 locas!?

-¡Un minuto!- Ise ni tiempo tuvo de decir algo ya que Kaori lo atacó con su katana y él a penas evito el corte por los pelos….

Ise notó que la pelirrosa no bromeaba, en eso escucho los disparos de las armas de la castaña y vio que varias ráfagas de fuego y viento iban hacia él. Con rapidez, golpeó el suelo y alzó un pedazo de tierra lanzándolo al ataque de Aki. Las ráfagas si bien destruyeron el pedazo le dieron a Ise la oportunidad de ponerse a una distancia segura.

-¡Vamos Ise, lucha en serio!

-¡Si! ¿O tienes miedo?

Ambas trataban de provocarlo…con que razón….no lo sabe pero si algo el joven sabía era que él nunca huía de una pelea.

-¿Quieren que vaya en serio…? Bien…les daré el gusto.- Ise invocó el Boosted Gear para acto seguido activar su Balance Breaker.

 **[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker]**

El aura roja murió rápidamente y ahí se encontraba el joven con su armadura solo que había un detalle….

[Ehm….compañero….creo que la armadura sufrió un ligero cambio…]

-¿De que estas….? ¿¡Qué diablos!?- Ise gritó al ver el cambio en su armadura, así como las chicas vieron curiosas el ligero cambio….

La armadura de por si era la misma….el único cambio o adición para ser más claros era que había una especie de bufanda hecha de energía que salía de unos nuevos orificios en la base del cuello en la espalda de la armadura, la energía que se emanaba era tal que casi parecía estar solidificada….la bufanda era de un color negro….esto es….

-¿Será influencia del poder de Haou?- Ise vio su nueva "bufanda" cuando en ello escuchó los disparos de las armas de la castaña.- ¡Me podrían dar un minuto!

Ise esquivó la ráfaga de balas dando un salto a un lado para luego ver que la pelirrosa había cambiado de armas, ahora tenía unas cadenas con hoz en un extremo…malo…la joven atacó con velocidad y precisión mientras Ise solo esquivaba los ataques, estos no eran nada para él cosa que mortifico a Kaori pero Aki apareció atrás de Ise y atacó con sus armas rápidamente para aprovechar que Ise no estaba en buena posición pero…

Ise sólo empujó a la pelirrosa con una onda de aire para alejarla y acto seguido desvió los disparos con una sola mano ante el asombro de la chica…

-Eso fue…- Aki no terminó su oración ya que sintió un ligero golpe en el estómago…la chica perdió el conocimiento y antes de caer al suelo fue atrapada por Ise quien la colocó en el suelo.

-¿Quieres seguir Kaori?- Ise pregunto sin voltear a su amiga quien tenía su katana en mano.

-Por supuesto…no voy a rendirme.- la chica se puso en guardia mientras Ise hizo lo mismo…

La demonio atacó con su espada rápidamente a una velocidad envidiable una que muchos considerarían rápida pero para Ise era nada…el dragón esquivaba los ataques como si nada e incluso al hacerlo le daba a la joven un ligero empujón para que ella pierda el equilibrio…cosa que a ella no le vino de gracia…

[Estás imitando lo que Rean te hacía…]- Ddraig habló cansado al ver a Ise imitar a su maestro en ese aspecto.

-¡Pelea en serio!- la chica gritó furiosa para luego atacar con su katana hacia la cabeza del dragón quien solo aprisiono el arma con las palmas de sus manos. La chica se quedó helada al ver eso…Ise solo hizo un movimiento de manos para desarmarla y acto seguido puso su palma frente a la cara de ella con un pequeño Dragon Shoot listo para lanzar…

-¿Sigo?- Ise habló serio…Kaori al ver que no había salida…solo suspiro decepcionada…

-Bien…me rindo…- la pelirrosa notó como Ise bajó la mano y desaparecía su casco para mostrar su rostro.- Que frustrante…

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que aun conteniendote…seas más fuerte que nosotras…- Aki recuperó la consciencia mientras le respondía a un ya más confundido dragón.

-Siempre nos jactamos de que eramos hábiles en el kendo…que teníamos habilidad…pero no es así…- Kaori hablo con la cabeza baja mientras su amiga se acercaba a ella.

-Ustedes…- Ise pareció comprender lo que ambas querían decir…

-En Mu…si bien ayudamos…no sentimos que fuimos de apoyo…no estabamos a la altura…

-Y tras verte luchar con ese ser mano a mano….nos hizo ver que…somos débiles…

Aki sonaba triste mientras Kaori derramó unas lágrimas…ambas habían chocado con la realidad…en términos humanos ellas eran sobresalientes pero en lo sobrenatural…no pasaban de la media…Ise comprendía lo que ellas querían dar a entender.

-Me hicieron pelear con ustedes en serio para ver si lograban adquirir su Balance Breaker…- Ambas asintieron mientras el joven se rascaba la cabeza…- Cielos…ese estado solo se adquiere tras lograr un cambio enorme en ustedes….cuando adquieren una nueva resolución…yo lo obtuve porque quería ser fuerte para no perder a nadie de nuevo…

-Ise-kun…- ambas miraron con tristeza al joven aunque este sonreía.

-No pueden forzar una resolución, ella solo viene a ustedes cuando estas listo para llevar el peso que esta conlleva…por lo tanto…- Ise acarició la cabeza de ambas chicas provocando un sonrojo en ambas.- Sean pacientes…su momento llegará, el poder ganado correctamente es una gran arma y si necesitan ayuda…pues aquí me tienen.

Ambas solo sonrieron con alegría al ver el apoyo que Ise les daba, el joven sin duda era un buen amigo…

-No es justo…

-Es por cosas como esas que…

Aki y Kaori alzaron la cabeza para luego cada una besar una mejilla de la cara de Ise….el pobre ahora si tenía el rostro del color de su armadura.

-Jeje, te tomaremos la palabra Ise-kun.- Kaori le dio un guiño mientras sonreía.

-Y más te vale la cumplas…- Aki le sacó la lengua tiernamente.

Ambas se fueron de ahí corriendo con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro…ambas habían entendido una cosa…las cosas llegan en su momento…nunca hay que apresurarse, se tomarán su tiempo para hacerse más fuertes con los demás. Y que además…el amor de infancia no siempre se queda como tal….a veces este si es real…

Ise por su lado se quedó quieto mientras ambas se iban…¿Qué había pasado?

-No entiendo…¿Qué le pico a ambas?

[Idiota…si sigues así estarás en graves aprietos en un futuro cercano y ni yo podré ayudarte]

-¿De qué hablas…que aprietos?

[…¿Para qué me esfuerzo….? Eres todo un caso…al parecer más de una cosa de Rean se te quedó compañero]- Ddraig suspiró…era inútil…

Ise miró con duda su guante aunque luego posó su mirada en la nueva adquisición que tenía.

-¿ Y esto de que me servirá?

[Veamos…este parece un buen lugar para practicar]

Ise asintió…recién estaba oscureciendo…perfecto…el joven se preparó para un entrenamiento rápido pero que sin duda era necesario.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo…Rias y Asia le daban un tour rápido a Sirzches y Grayfia por la ciudad…si bien la zona no tenía la gran cosa se notaba que era un lugar calmado para vivir. La chica estaba tranquila, con los últimos acontecimientos empezó a apreciar más la paz que había.

-Me alegro de ver que esta ciudad es tan calmada…me estaba preocupando que lo de Kokabiel haya cambiado las cosas.- Sirzches veía con calma las calles con Grayfia a su lado. Todos iban en dirección de la casa de Ise.

-Las cosas han estado calmadas….aún así mucho ha ocurrido en este poco tiempo.- Rias aún no creía lo mucho que su vida había cambiado en casi 2 meses…el incidente de Kokabiel fue algo grande que también trajo a Ise a su vida y la de los demás.- A todo esto…¿Y Vali? Creí que estaría contigo…

-Ya lo conoces…le gusta estar entrenando, desde que Ise-kun se presentó ante el mundo sobrenatural no ha dejado de entrenar….- Asia miró al Maou con una duda.

-¿Es verdad que los Dragones Celestiales están destinados a luchar?- la rubia sonaba algo temerosa de saber que dos personas que conocía estaban destinados a luchar.

-Siempre ha sido así Asia-sama….el rojo y el blanco son enemigos….desde que ambos tenían sus cuerpos y aún como Sacred Gears eso no ha cambiado…- Grayfia sonaba neutral pero por dentro también estaba temerosa.

-No me gustaría que eso pase….Vali ha sido como un hermano para mi e Ise….él es especial….él solo imaginarlos luchar es….

-Esperemo que eso no pase Rias….- Sirzches esperaba lo mejor….pero el mundo tenía otros planes para los Dragones Celestiales…..

* * *

 **En el Inframundo**

Vali estaba en un punto muy alto del cielo con su armadura puesta….un aura blanca lo envolvía pero había algo distinta en esta de la usual….habían ligeros destellos….como chispas de luz…..

-Al fin….he logrado estabilizarlo….ahora puedo usarlo con la armadura puesta….- el demonio miraba sus manos al mismo tiempo que los mismos destellos estaban presentes.

{Un poder interesante…sin duda nos vendrá bien en el futuro}- el mismo Albion estaba complacido…este poder les sería útil cuando enfrenten a Ise y Ddraig.- {Pensar que tendrías un medio para pelear contra el contenedor de Ddraig…es irónico, casi parece que nacieron siendo muy opuestos, casi enemigos naturales}

-Si…tanto como este poder lo puede lastimar a él…el suyo me puede lastimar de igual modo…pero eso lo hace todo más interesante…

{Dicho eso…¿no irás al mundo humano? Lucifer ya te dio el permiso}

-Lo haré…pronto, primero debo encontrarme con Esdeath para tener unos puntos claros con respecto a lo que vamos a hacer.

{Esa mujer no es de fiar…siento que oculta algo….}

-Pienso lo mismo pero su poder no es nada que no pueda enfrentar, siento que ella en verdad solo desea pelear hasta morir.- Vali solo se cruzo de brazos mientras desaparecía su aura.- Además…esa conferencia se paz que Sirzches mencionó….

{Si…sin duda algo grande pasará en ella…}

-Y nosotros tenemos entradas para ella.- Vali esperaba con ansias luchar contra Ise….a pesar del precio a pagar.- Lo que estoy haciendo es despreciable….pero no tengo otra salida…no quiero estar más en esta maldita jaula.- el joven emprendió vuelo a una zona desconocida….mientras tanto...

 **Mundo humano- Ciudad de Kuoh**

Ise respiraba agitado….había pasado unas horas desde que estaba ahí…de seguro ya eran las 10 de la noche…Rias y las demás le llamaran la atención por pasar tanto tiempo fuera sin avisar donde esta pero….valió la pena…la armadura roja estaba envuelta en un aura roja dentro de un aura oscura…al parecer la bufanda que se creó era un indicio de que el poder de Haou estaba a su alcance aunque en una medida pequeña pero presente al fin y al cabo.

-Veo que estamos progresando….

[Sin duda alguna compañero…aunque usarlo mucho te cansa en gran medida, ya mejoraras con la práctica]- Ddraig sonaba feliz con los resultados.- [Y pensar que ese Haou ligaría sus poderes con el Boosted Gear ¿Cómo lo habrá hecho? Debe de tener un conocimiento en la tecnología de los Sacred Gears o algo así]

-Miguel dijo que él y el Dios Bíblico interactuaron varias veces….quien sabe que conocimientos tenía.

[Buen punto…por cierto…¿No sería bueno regresar a casa?]

-Cierto….- Ise empezó a caminar hacia las afueras de la zona donde estaba para poder irse a su casa….

En lo que eso pasaba…nadie podía imaginarse que ambos rivales estaban destinados a ser más que opuestos….había una historia tras todo esto…una que nadie conocía….solo Haou y alguien más…uno que aún yace en las sombras…por ahora.

* * *

 **Bueno ahí lo tienen,,,si creyeron que dejaría a Vali sin un medio para luchar contra los poderes de Ise pues creyeron mal...ya se verá que es más adelante. Ise notó que Haou esta empezando a mostrar su influencia mientas que la conferencia de paz es un hecho.**

 **Ahora...la visión que Ise tuvo es una casual...una que no debía ver pero al mismo tiempo revelo varias cosas...que lastimosamente aún no dan nada concreto.**

 **Bueno, proximo cap...hora de limpiar una piscina, unos trajes de baño y un encuentro destinado.**

 **Hasta otra.**


	21. Piscina, Bikinis y Encuentros Destinados

**Nueva semana, nuevo cap...estoy muerto...verán...tengo un amigo que escribe fics, a decir verdad él me introdujo a este mundo y él escribe fics sobre series americanas y esas cosas ya que es de Los Angeles. El punto es que al ser de descendencia hispana él habla los 2 idiomas, español e inglés...por lo que lee este fic...mi fic estrella. Bueno, el punto es que yo jamás creí que el fic tuviera tan buena recepción ya que ambos apsotamos que si yo llegaba al cap 20 y no llegaba a un cierto numero de leídas yo lo obligaría a escribir un fic estilo anime mientras que si él ganaba me dijo que en este fic debo de crear un arco original con un tema que él me de...acepte...el punto es que él dijo que yo pasaba de las 47000 vistas antes del cap 20...hay 50000...me jodí...perdí la apuesta y ahora tengo que usar el tema que él me ha dado porque soy hombre de palabra...un trato es un trato...ahora me tengo que ver 6 temporadas de una serie que es usada en crossovers de anime para un arco original que pasará luego del vol 5...¿que puede ser peor? Ni idea...bueno, quería avisar eso ya que no quiero que se sorprendan por lo que pasará luego...el es un gran escritor y todos sus fics son buenos...en fin...me pondré a ver esa serie...continuemos...**

 **PabloEP80: Gracias por dar tu opinión, es un punto válido...comentarios así que dan su punto de vista de manera educada son valorados, amigo lo de Vali es un tema algo complejo ya que por su contexto debemos cambiar las cosas con el cannon...en este fic, Vali sigue aún con lo que vivió antes de ser adoptado...aprecia a su familia adoptiva pero tiene problemas en aceptar lo que tiene...Vali es un personaje que haré crecer junto a Ise ya que ambos son los Dragones Celestiales...rivales parejos obligan a mejorar al otro. Y gracias por decir que la historia es genial, se aprecia.**

 **JosDXDARK: Si amigo, calma antes del desastre...**

 **Darsilk: Gracias**

 **Ikari no Ryujin: Si, esa parte de Vali aún está y Esdeath es un mujer que hace lo que sea por sus metas...veamos como va la cosa. La princesa que se menciono aparece en un anime basado en un Eroge...si quieren saber como es ella googlen...no se arrepentiran...sino me avisan y les mando la imagen. No sé...tal ves si...tal vez no...**

 **ElvisF231: Si amigo, la base de Haou es de GX...solo que yo lo estoy moldeando.**

 **|Sekiryuuttei|: Bueno...ese poder que Vali tiene nunca dije que no fuera por su herencia...recuerden lo que significa Lucifer...el nombre es la clave,,,no sé porque el autor de DxD no aprovecho más eso...**

 **Ronald v2: Si amigo, los olimpicos tienes un impacto en lo que paso con Haou, el verdadero poder de Ise...algo...se verá más adelante...mucho más adelante...**

 **carlos trujillo: Gracias y...se trata...**

 **jawad fan: Gracias amigo y no te preocupes...estoy actualizando todos mis fics...**

 **alexzero: Gracias...espero que la futura pelea este a la altura.**

 **Dasabo: Si...sé que el último cap no fue la gran cosa pero no quiero correr con la historia, todo debe ir a un buen paso por lo que se habrá unos caps algo aburridos...**

 **GohanSuperSaiyajinNivel2: (Casco puesto) Bueno...así soy...soy muy sádico...Deseo que todos los personajes principales del fic tengan su crecimiento. Lo de Ise y Ddraig, ambos estan ligados por lo que ambos creceran juntos cosa que el autor de DxD no aprovecho del todo...y si, la que se armara cuando pase la pelea.**

 **Guest: Es de Yu-Gi-Oh GX amigo, pero el personajde de Haou no aparece hasta la temporada 3...pero en sí es un anime muy bueno.**

 **Tenzalucard123: Pronto...**

 **Bien...antes que nada...son ustedes los lectores que, irónicamente, hicieron que pierda la apuesta...no creí y repito...no creí que el fic tuviera tan buena aceptación en solo que...6 meses de vida...no digo que no crea que hago un buen trabajo sino que aún cuesta asimilar que el fic lo consideren tan bueno...tal vez me infravaloro demasiado...pero seguiré dando lo mejor de mi para darles una buena historia.**

* * *

 **Sekiryuutei Supremo**

 **Arco 3: La Conferencia de Paz, Rojo y Blanco Colisionan**

 **Capítulo 21: Piscina, Bikinis y un Encuentro Destinado**

Era de mañana, la ciudad de Kuoh amaneció como siempre…tranquila y pacífica….al menos casi para todo el mundo.

-No es justo….¿Por qué me obligan a hacer esto?- Ise estaba a las afuera de su casa esperando a sus amigas mientras tenía en sus brazos….varias pequeñas maletas.- ¡esto es tiranía, exijo ver mi contrato de arrendamiento!

[Sabes que el término está mal usado ¿verdad?]

-¡Agh, déjame ser dramático un rato!- Ddraig no supo que responder, aunque entendía el malestar de su compañero.

Ayer en la noche cuando Ise regreso….todos parecían estar durmiendo….bueno, no todos….al entrar, las luces de repente se prendieron dejando ver a unas molestas Rias y Ray….actuando casi como esposas que esperan de velada a su esposo en actividades sospechosas. El castaño al final nada pudo hacer para apaciguar a ambas chicas quienes a pesar de haber escuchado su explicación eso no le daba el derecho de no decir donde estaba y tener a todo el mundo en ascuas…al final, su castigo era este….llevar todo lo que las chicas llevarían a la piscina….sin ayuda…

[No puedo creerlo….tú, el actual Rey Supremo y el Sekiryuutei más poderoso en la historia…mandoneado por unas chicas que en términos de poder son inferiores a ti]- Ise bajo la cabeza derrotado mientras Ddraig seguía.- [Aunque eso confirma una cosa…humana, demonio o ángel….todas las mujeres están locas]

-Cosa que no puedo negar mi querido amigo….las mujeres son….

-¿Somos qué?- Rias apareció atrás del joven con todas las demás inquilinas viendo al joven a punto de decir algo….

-¡Son lo más bello que existe en la creación!- Ise cambió rápidamente su comentario inicial, agradeciendo a cualquier fuerza divina que lo haya salvado del castigo de las féminas.

-¡Oh, Ise-kun que halagador!- Irina sonó feliz por las palabras del castaño que sudaba nervioso rogando que le crean….- Pero antes de eso….¿Qué ibas a decir?

- _Mierda….-_ Ise trago duro al ver la mirada de todas….maldita sea la hora en que Sirzches y Grayfia se fueron más temprano….lo hubieran ayudado maldita sea.

-Ehm…no creo que sea buena idea demorarnos en ir a la escuela…recuerden que Sona Kaichou nos pidió ser puntuales.- Asia habló más para evitar un castigo hacia Ise quién miraba a la chica como su salvadora.

-Asia tiene razón Irina, ya después le sacaremos la información a Ise.- Ayane dio su punto de vista pero lo último hizo que al mencionado le de un escalofrío.

-Bien, vamos.- Rias dio una palmada con sus manos para luego empezar a caminar con las demás a su lado….Ise solo suspiró…se había salvado…

-Aún no entiendo como es posible que haya sido capaz de enfrentar a un Dios…y que no pueda hacerle frente a la ira femenina…

[Ese es el misterio compañero…uno que aqueja a todos desde el inicio de los tiempos]

[¡Muy cierto!]- Los Sekiryuutei masculinos dieron su apoyo al veredicto solo para que un poco después se oigan gritos de agonía y dolor….

-Mejor no pregunto que sucede ahí dentro…- Ddraig le dio su apoyo mientras el joven empezó a caminar.

El camino a la escuela era normal, las chicas hablaban entre ellas. A medio camino Xenovia se unió al grupo ya que ella vivía en un apartamento pagado por Rias…cuando ella vio a Ise totalmente cargado de maletas…

-¿Por qué llevas todo eso Ise?- La peliazul miraba extrañada al joven quien sonrió complicado…

-Ise-sama hizo una estupidez y ese es su castigo.- Ravel habló mientras las demás asentían.- Por lo tanto no dude en darle su maleta Xenovia-san.

-¿¡Cómo!?

-Ya veo…que conveniente.- Xenovia asintió y le dio su maleta a Ise en la boca…- Ahí está.

Ise observó como todas se iban para dejarlo solo…esto era una injusticia…¿Dónde estaban sus derechos? Al parecer su vida era una Odisea constante…empezó a caminar a paso lento solo con Ddraig suspirando por la situación de sus poseedor…al menos esto es mejor que tener un apodo estúpido y vergonzoso…

[Podría ser peor…podrían habernos catalogado como el Chichiryuutei…]- sabiendo el fetiche de Ise…Ddraig agradecía que el mencionado lo pueda mantener oculto…no se quiere ni imaginar la vergüenza de ser llamado así…

En fin…la caminata fue tranquila hasta que llegaron a las puertas de la escuela donde ya los estaban esperando los demás miembros del ORC y Sona con Tsubaki para vigilar que hagan su trabajo.

-Veo que al fin llegan.- la heredera Sitri le sonrió al grupo…aunque…

-Ise-kun….¿Y esas maletas?- Kiba miró a su amigo…este ya parecía un conjunto de maletas con piernas….- ¿Deseas que te ayude?

Ise asintió varias veces ante las palabras del rubio mientras lo miraba agradecido. Las chicas al ver eso, no sabían que decir…

-A veces pienso que Ise-kun actúa demasiado infantil…

-Estoy muy de acuerdo…- Aki le dio la razón a su amiga mientras miraba a un lado…- ¿Y por qué estás aquí Aika?- la chica de lentes sonrío mientras se acomodaba los objetos oculares.

-Jeje, Asia me avisó sobre esto anoche y de ninguna me voy a perder la oportunidad de ver algo gracioso…- las chicas no entendieron a lo que refería.

-Creo que sería bueno que iniciemos de una vez Kaichou.- Tsubaki miró a la Sitri quien asintió y abrió la reja que había en la puerta…los privilegios de ser la Presidencia del Consejo Estudiantil.

-Ya saben, bien terminen de limpiar…podrán usar la piscina.

Todos gritaron emocionados mientras Ise al fin respiraba con más calma.

-Gracias por la ayuda Kiba….

-Ni lo menciones…- El rubio empezó a caminar en dirección de la piscina.- Vamos a terminar esto rápido.

-Suena bien….debo de relajarme…- el castaño caminaba a paso lento…como deseaba estar en su cama ahora…

* * *

Por otro lado…Vali estaba a punto de partir al mundo humano. Ya estaba todo listo y si bien no faltaba uno de los ancianos que estaba en contra de dejar al Hakuryuukou ir al mundo humano…las órdenes de Sirzches eran absolutas.

El joven sabía que él era el único en casa dado que sus padres adoptivos estaban haciendo los últimos arreglos para la Conferencia…se notaba que esto era de suma importancia y aunque obviamente hay algunos que no aprueban, como la facción de los Antiguos Maou, la mayoría estaba feliz de terminar años de conflicto.

-Bien…hora de irme.- Vali ya estaba en la entrada de la mansión….en eso, dio un último vistazo al lugar que fue su hogar por 10 años.

En el fondo, Vali agradecía el cariño que Sirzches y Grayfia le han dado…ese que en su niñez temprana solo le fue dada por una sola persona…pero esa misma era la razón por la que sentía que no merecía nada de eso…sentía que…esto no era para él…a pesar de las muestras de afecto de Grayfia hacia él…nunca demostró que lo apreciaba…era porque….

{Vali…ya es hora, no dudes en lo que has decidido}- Albion sacó a su poseedor de ese trance…

-Si…vámonos Albion.- Vali abrió la puerta no sin antes bajar la cabeza dándole el adiós a su hogar…- _Espero que algún día perdonen mi egoísmo…_ \- con ese último pensamiento, el demonio se fue de ahí para luego emprender vuelo hacia el tren que lo iba a llevar al mundo humano, ya que por más raro que parezca…el tren del inframundo lleva a sus pasajeros de manera legal en todos los sentidos…al ser él el hijo de un Maou estaba obligado a seguir ese procedimiento salvo haya una emergencia.

En medio del vuelo…se encontró con alguien que no era de su agrado…

-Shalba…- el peliplata miraba con rabia al demonio en frente suyo…uno que llevaba una armadura negriza con algunos detalles similares al de los insectos.

Shlaba Belzebub, descendiente del Belzebub original era un miembro de la Facción de los Antiguos Maou…una facción que se afianza en las viejas costumbres, esas que los Maou que las crearon casi los lleva a su extinción…ellos estaban en contra del gobierno actual…por obvias razones.

-Veo que vas al mundo de los mugrientos humanos.- Vali arrugo la frente al oír el insulto.- Aún no puedo creer que tú, un demonio amante de las batallas, acepte esta alianza…

-Lo que yo crea no es tu asunto…además, si tanto te molesta deberías de expresarlo abiertamente y no hacer movidas tan sucias como querer controlar el consejo de ancianos…tú y los otros 2 están mal de la cabeza.- Vali sabía que los otros 3 descendientes de los Maou originales eran muy cerrados de mente y se veían como los herederos legítimos al título de Maou, aunque su poder no muestre eso…

-Tú…tú deberías entender nuestro ideal Vali…contigo de nuestro bando obtendríamos lo que merecemos…es tu derecho…¡Está en tu sangre!- Vali vio el cielo…

-Lo único bueno que me ha dado esta sangre es que tengo el poder para pelear y tener un buen control sobre el poder de Albion….a parte de eso…solo me dio desgracias….- Vali avanzo para pasar de lado a Shalba.- Sospecho que harás algo en la cumbre de paz…no diré nada, no es mi asunto…hagan lo que les viene en gana, pero…- el joven expulsó su aura al mismo tiempo que ciertos destellos aparecían.- Si uno de tus hombres se mete en mi objetivo…sea quien sea, lo mataré.- con esa última advertencia, Vali se fue de ahí dejando a Shalba sólo y muy furioso.

-Te arrepentirás de esto Vali…por más que lo niegues, eres uno de nosotros…ya lo verás, nosotros los verdaderos Maou llevaremos a los demonios por el camino correcto.- dicho eso, el demonio se fue de ahí…al parecer algo más va a ocurrir…

* * *

En Kuoh, Ise estaba limpiando la piscina con Kiba ayudandolo usando la manguera para dar agua en la zona que se debía restrillar…por lo sucio que estaba esto, suponía que nadie había limpiado desde el año pasado.

-Que…aburrido…- el castaño ya estaba cansado de esto…

-Vamos Hyoudo, ya van a medio camino.- Sona estaba sentada leyendo un libro al lado de Tsubaki, quien solo se cubría con una sombrilla.

Sobra decir que al castaño le salió una enorme vena en la frente…ella estaba disfrutando de esto….miró a un lado y vio a las demás haciendo su parte…bueno…casi todos….

-¡Agh, esto es absurdo! ¿¡No podemos usar magia y todo solucionado!?- Ravel estaba furiosa…ella, una ojou-sama jamás había hecho de estos trabajos…

-Podríamos Ravel-san…pero se perdería el punto de esta actividad, de pasar tiempo de calidad.- Fay tallaba feliz con la ayuda de Kuroka quien a veces mojaba con la manguera a Ray…

-¡Kuroka, ya para eso!

-¡Nyajaja, deberías de bajar esos humos Ray, te saldrán arrugas!- la caído estaba al límite de su paciencia…estaba a un pelo de cometer una barbaridad…

-Trabaja pollo inútil…¿O eres una floja?- Koneko solo hacia su trabajo sin mirar a Ravel pero el efecto no fue menor…

Ravel estaba empezando a hervir, literalmente, mientras su cabello empezaba a perder su clásica forma…Ise y Kiba miraron la escena sin saber que decir…esas dos eran como el agua y el aceite. Asia, Xenovia e Irina trabajan en armonía y pacíficamente…era un lindo cuadro….

[Es como ver el cielo y el infierno en paralelo…]- Ddraig dio su opinión mientras Ise solo sentía vergüenza ajena por la actitud de la Phoenix.

-¿Me pregunto cómo serán las cosas tras esa cumbre?- Ayane ayudaba a Rias y Akeno en un lado algo alejadito de donde Kuroka y Fay trataban de evitar que el pollo y el gato se maten…

-Supongo que ahora no tendremos que preocuparnos con ataques por la espalda.- Rias se secaba el sudor mientras Ayane asentía.

-¿Y que hay de ti Ayane-chan? ¿La facción Youkai dirá algo sobre esto?- Akeno le hizo la pregunta a su compañera de clase quien solo miró a un lado.

-Ni idea…la líder es alguien pacífica, tal vez con el tiempo pase algo.

-Se ve que las cosas van a cambiar a partir de ahora…y la razón de todo esto es por lo que ocurrió en Mu.- Rias sabía que la cumbre era más por formalismo porque según su hermano las cosas ya estaban decididas.

-Además…- Sona intervino sin dejar de ver su libro.- Hay que recordar que iremos al inframundo en las vacaciones.

-¿En serio, por qué?- Kaori hizo la pregunta mientras Aika y Aki restregaban el piso.

-Eso es porque hay un evento importante para los jóvenes demonios.- Tsubaki respondió seria…

-¡Un minuto!- Ise alzó la voz.- ¡En el inframundo no hay playas por lo que no hay mar!- El castaño recordaba ese detalle.- ¿¡Y van a pasar ahí las vacaciones!? ¡Maldita sea y yo que quería ver a todas en bikini!- Ise gritó lo último cuando en verdad lo quiso dejar en pensamientos….-Ah…

[Técnicamente acabas de venderte tú sólo….idiota]- Ddraig suspiró cansado mientras las chicas veían rojas al castaño.

-Ehm….quise decir que todos nos la pasemos bien en estas vacaciones….

-Pervertido…- fue la respuesta general de todas, eso fue una flecha directa en el corazón del joven quien ahora lloraba a mares. Kiba solo contenía su carcajada…

Dicho eso…el trabajo continuó un poco más…la piscina estaba limpia al fin y con ello, nuestros amigos se habían ganado un merecido descanso.

Ise y Kiba estaban esperando a las chicas, ellos al ser hombres ya estaban listos….claro está que Ise llevaba solo unos shorts y un chaleco cerrado para cubrir sus cicatrices mientras Kiba llevaba un speedo para practicar natación.

-¿En serio? No puedo creer que vayas a practicar natación ahora Kiba.

-Nunca esta de más Ise-kun…además es un buen entrenamiento para las piernas, servirá para cuando desee moverme rápidamente.- El rubio sonaba seguro de su idea mientras el castaño suspiraba.

-Obviamente funcionará…solo que en tu caso sería bueno que nades con peso extra, así servirá.- Kiba miró sorprendido a Ise….acaso…- No preguntes…no deseo que tengas un trauma por lo que viví.- el rubio decidió hacer caso…era lo mejor para su salud mental…

-Aún así Ise-kun…deseo darte las gracias.- el castaño miró confundido a Kiba quien siguió.- Esa vez en Mu…fueron tus entrenamientos y tus consejos los que nos ayudaron…además, como espadachín siento que tú eres un objetivo a alcanzar y de seguro Xenovia piensa igual….por ello, un día voy a estar a la altura y luchar contigo codo a codo.

Ise normalmente se sentiría incómodo por esas palabras pero entendía el punto del rubio… solo sonrió aceptando sus palabras y ambos chocaron puños en señal de amistad y de una promesa….en eso…

-Ara, es bueno verlos tan cercanos.- la voz de Rias hizo que ambos miraran en la otra dirección….sobra decir que a Ise casi se le salen los ojos por lo que vio…

Rias estaba usando un bikini de color púrpura…no dejaba casi nada a la imaginación…

Akeno usaba uno verde…Dios alabe los genes de la chica…un segundo, Dios está muerto…oh da igual…

Ray usaba un bikini rosa con unos ligeros detalles blancos en los bordes…nada mal…

Ayane usaba un bikini purpura con detalles negros…maldita sea, el cuerpo bien entrenado de la chica era digno de verse.

Kuroka…ella llevaba un bikini negro con detalles blancos aunque este era más seductor de lo que debería ser legal…

Aki usaba uno de un estilo más simple de color azul pero que resaltaba su buena figura.

Kaori usaba uno de color rosa palido que enmarcaba bien su buen trasero…

Irina, algo avergonzada, usaba uno blanco al 100%...el que haya dicho que ese color es pureza….se equivoco…

Tsubaki usaba uno verde con azul, buena elección.

Sona usaba uno de color azul con celeste…pero por alguna razón se sentía avergonzada…

Con las demás…bueno, Asia, Koneko, Ravel, Fay y Aika…ellas llevaban el traje de baño escolar…muy efectivo en otro modo…

-Un minuto….¿Por qué ustedes llevan bikinis y las otras el traje de baño de la escuela?- Ise hizo la acusación mientras se apretaba la nariz para evitar una desgracia.

-Pues entre nosotras acordamos eso Ise-kun.- Akeno respondió con una sonrisa…

-¡Yo no, ustedes me engañaron! ¡Ni tenía planeado meterme a la piscina!- Sona gritó furiosa y miró a Rias quien le sacó la lengua. La verdad…es que apostaron el tiempo en que tardarían en limpiar…si Sona ganaba la ayudaban en otra actividad pero si perdía…ella y Tsubaki irían con ellas a la piscina en bikini.- ¿¡Y cómo en el nombre del Maou sabían mis medidas y las de Tusbaki!?

-Siendo sinceras Kaichou y sin ofender…las suyas no son tan difíciles de adivinar…- Ayane habló con sinceridad aunque a la ofendida no le vino de gracia.- Y las de Tsubaki-san…pues…

-¡Kya!- la mencionada grito al sentir que la kunoichi tocaba sus pechos por la espalda.

-¡Solo necesito tocarlas y lo sabré! Oh, que suaves….casi como las mías….- todos miraban como la kunoichi masajeaba los pechos de la Fuku Kaichou quien estaba luchando contra el gemido que se le quería escapar de los labios hasta que…- ¡Ite!

-¡Deja de hacer eso!- Ise le dio un coscorrón a Ayane quien se sobaba la cabeza.- ¡Es por eso que acabas de hacer que nos vetaron de ese Spa en Hong Kong!

Las miembros del equipo de Ise suspiraron al recordar el incidente del año pasado…pobre chica…quedo traumada por la curiosidad de Ayane….todos vieron con una enorme gota de sudor la escena…

-En fin…¿Y Xenovia?

-Dijo que iba a tardar un poco, ella nunca se ha puesto un traje de baño mucho menos un bikini.- Irina respondió la pregunta.

-Bueno…dejando eso a parte…¿Cómo nos vemos Ise?

-¿Eh?- Ise se quedó helado ante la pregunta de Rias…maldición…¿Y ahora?

El castaño miró a Kiba en busca de ayuda pero este se encogió de hombros…no tenía idea en que poderlo ayudar. Ise pensaba…no quería meter la pata…

[Cielos…deja que te ayude Ise-chan]- La voz de Ellen se oyó en su mente…la mujer le dio una respuesta simple pero efectiva…

-Todas se ven bellísimas.- Con esas palabras Ise logró su cometido…todas, excepto Aika y Tsubaki, se sonrojaron…

 _[Ni se imagina que acaba de agravar su situación…]_ \- Ddraig solo suspiró al ver como esos típicos problemas lo perseguían…desde que era compañero de Ise, dormir era casi imposible…pero no se quejaba, era tan divertido verlo romperse el cráneo.

Una vez que las cosas se calmaron…todos empezaron a disfrutar de la piscina. Rias y Akeno nadaban con gracia por un lado, Ayane tomaba sol junto con Kuroka. Sona nadaba tranquila disfrutando del agua junto a Tsubaki que dejo de lado su seriedad para sonreír tranquila.

Aika solo estaba sentada al borde de la piscina junto a Ravel conversando de algo mientras Fay parecía practicar cuanto aguanta sin respirar bajo el agua. Aki y Kaori ayudaban a Asia y Koneko a practicar a nadar.

Kiba nadaba bajo el agua mientras Irina practicaba unos clavados…todos parecían estarse divirtiendo…casi… Ise estaba sentado a un lado todo pensativo…desde ese sueño a estado preguntándose que era lo que Haou tenía en mente…a parte de eso….no se podía quitar esa sensación de que algo iba a pasar…era extraño…

-¿Sigues aquí?- Ise alzo la mirada para verse con Ray…ella había estado viendo como Asia y Koneko practicaban.- Algo te está molestando y ni se te ocurra negarlo…te conozco demasiado bien…

-Algo…es solo que tengo varias cosas en la cabeza…lo de Haou es un tema que no me deja calmado.

-Sabes…no deberías estresarte demasiado con ese tema…- Ray se sentó a su lado.- Todo se revelará a su tiempo.

Ise miró a su amiga y le sonrió agradecido, en verdad no sabe lo afortunado que es de que sean amigos…cuando él llegó a Grimori años atrás la chica andaba en malas juntas con otros 3 caídos…hace poco ellos fueron destruidos por él mismo porque estaban planeando robarle el Sacred Gear a cualquier humano para ganar más poder…si Ray hubiera seguido con ellos de seguro…

-En verdad me alegro que estes a mi lado Ray…lo agradezco.- la chica se sonrojo al extremo por las palabras de su amigo….

-Ise-kun…yo…-justo cuando ella iba a decir algo….

-¡Ise!- Rias apareció a un lado de ellos con una gran sonrisa.- ¿Me ayudas a ponerme bloqueador?

Ise miró extrañado a Rias…ella le podía pedir el favor a alguien más…pero Ray sabía el motivo de esto…la pechugona se está vengando por lo del baño….las chispas salieron cuando ambas cruzaron miradas pero la pelirroja fue más veloz y tomó al chico del brazo y lo jaló a un lado de la piscina.

-Vamos Ise, ponme el bloqueador en mi espalda…el sol es un enemigo de la piel.- la chica se quito la parte superior del bikini y se recostó boca abajo.

Ise miraba sonrojado los pechos y la espalda de Rias…agradecía que la mayoría este ocupado en sus cosas para que no lo vean en una escena tan comprometedora…dispuesto a terminar esto rápidamente para evitar una desgracia y que sus instintos le ganen, empezó a aplicar el bloqueador en la espalda de la Gremory….

 _-Ah…que suave…-_ Ise disfrutaba del tacto de sus manos con la piel de Rias y ella también…las manos de Ise la hacían sentirse…bien…

-Ise…sabes…puedes ir más allá de mi espalda…- Rias hablaba con una voz nada santa, cosa que puso a Ise muy nervioso.

-Ehm…pues…yo…- el castaño recordó los pechos de la chica y los suaves que estos eran…- _Mala hora para recordar eso…_

-Si deseas…puedes ponerme el bloqueador al frente…- Rias se levantó sin importar que sus pechos se vuelvan visibles…Ise vio los pezones rosas de Rias y casi tiene un derrame nasal…

Ray que vio todo eso ahora si estaba furiosa y no era la única…Irina también captó todo de pura casualidad…los ojos de la castaña se tornaron vacíos…mala señal…justo cuando ambas iban a ir a hacer algo…

-Ise-kun~- Akeno apareció detrás del mencionado abrazandolo con fuerza chocando sus enormes pechos con su espalda.- ¿Ya terminaste de atender a Rias? Atiéndeme a mí…

Ise trago duró…los pechos de Akeno…esos pechos 102 contra su espalda…malo….muy malo…en eso notó algo raro…si bien su chaleco le quitaba algo de la sensibilidad del tacto…sentía que faltaba algo…miró a un lado y vio la parte superior del bikini de Akeno…oh no…

-¡Akeno! ¿¡Qué crees que haces!?- Rias le gritó furiosa a su "Queen", que tenía una sonrisa nada inocente.

-Solo deseo pasar tiempo de calidad con mi lindo kouhai.- Akeno presiono un lado de su cara con la de Ise quien ya hacía esfuerzos de no sucumbir…

-¿Tiempo de calidad?- la voz de la pelirroja era sombrío…esto estaba feo…y no era la única…Irina y Ray ya estaban empezando a emanar un aura tenebrosa….

[Esto está mal….compañero si valoras tu vida…piensa en como salir de ahí…ahora]- Ddraig sentía las malas vibras.

-Así es…ufufufu, Ise-kun siempre se la pasa con los demás y no conmigo, me siento sola.- la demonio seguía presionando sus pechos contra la espalda del joven…quien estaba al límite.

-Akeno…no tientes mi paciencia, sabes lo que pienso se Ise y la sola idea de que trates de quitarmelo…no me agrada…- Rias habló mientras algo de su aura empezó a salir…y no era la única…dos más estaban igual…

-Ufufu…-la "Queen" sonrió sadicamente…se acercó al oído de Ise y le susurró.- Dime Ise-kun…¿Has podido…deleitarte totalmente con los pechos de Rias?- la pregunta sacó de cuadro al dragón…¿¡Qué clase de pregunta es esa!?- Porque si no es así…puedes…aprovechar los míos…como te plazca.- la chica mordió la oreja de Ise quien ahora si estaba al filo de perder la cordura…

 **BOOM**

El sonido de una explosión volvió al joven a la realidad…este miró a su derecha y vio una parte de la piscina destruida con Rias apuntando su mano hacia esa dirección.

-¿¡Rias, que estás…!?- Sona iba a gritarle a su amiga por lo que acababa de hacer pero fue detenida por Aki y Kaori que por instinto de preservación retrocedieron…

-Akeno…estás colmando mi paciencia, déjate de juegos.- La mencionada solo sonrió confiada mientras se paraba dejando ver sus pezones.

-Ara…la princesa no soporta que lo que le gusta sea alejado de su lado…que consentida eres Rias…

-No es la única….- Ray apareció en escena también con una expresión seria.- No deberías acercarte a Ise-kun…zorra…- Akeno miró a la caído con una seriedad que podría matar a cualquiera…

-Digo lo mismo de ti…Raynare…- Irina también estaba ahí…tenía sus alas visibles y por alguna razón algunas de sus plumas estaban oscilando entre blanco y negro.- Yo soy la única que tiene ese derecho…

Las 4 se vieron con determinación…Ise al ver ello quiso hablar para proponer una solución pacífica…pero…

[Ni se te ocurra…si deseas vivir…cállate]- Ddraig le habló a su poseedor para que no cometa la barbaridad de querer hacerse pasar por el mediador pacífico…

-Veo que las 4 estamos en un punto muerto….se los diré una vez…no se metan entre Ise y yo.- Rias habló mientras extendía sus alas así como el resto.

-¡NUNCA!- la respuesta de las otras 3 ocasionó una batalla entre las 4 sobre la piscina.

-¡Akeno, a ti no te interesaban los hombres!

-¡Porque todos eran unos animales, Ise-kun es diferente por lo tanto déjate de berrinches y damelo un rato!

-¡Nunca, no permitiré que lo corrompas….Sacerdotisa Sádica!

-¡Sólo deseo aprender de él…Princesa Virgen Carmesí!

-¿¡Acaso no eres virgen tú también!?

-¡Eso lo puedo arreglar si tomo a Ise-kun unas horas!

-¡No te dejaré!

Rias y Akeno se lanzaban sus poderes mientras se insultaban…Ise veía con rareza la escena…esto ya era raro en niveles extremos….pasemos a la otra lucha…

-¡Aléjate de mi Ise-kun, Ángel de pacotilla!

-¿¡Tu Ise-kun!? ¡Él no es tuyo Caída de Sexta, yo lo conozco más tiempo!

-¡Pero yo estuve con él más! ¡Además, deberías preocuparte para no caer!

-¡No caeré, no dejaré que este problema me aleje de Ise-kun!

-¡Sólo quédate a un lado y deja a los adultos hablar…Auto Denominada Amiga de la Infancia!

-¡Yo debería decir eso, Caída Incapaz de Confesarse!

Irina y Ray se lanzaban ataques de luz…esto parecía una lucha en pequeña escala de lo que fue la Gran Guerra…pero el motivo de todo esto era absurdo…

El resto de chicas se cubría de las explosiones de los combates mientras Ise…

-No van a terminar pronto….

[Recuerdas la vez en que te dije que en luchas entre mujeres no te metas…¿Verdad?]- Ise asintió…[¿Y recuerdas el curso de acción correcto cuando presencias una?]

-Obviamente…¡CORRER!- Ise decidió huir por su vida dejando atrás el campo de batalla que ahora era la piscina de la escuela….

Mientras que…Kiba por alguna extraña razón ni por enterado de lo que pasaba…él seguía nadando debajo del agua como si nada….

El actual Sekiryuutei salió de la zona de batalla para llegar a la zona de los vestidores…el joven tomó aire para recuperarse mientras a lo lejos aún oía las explosiones…

-Agh…están locas…

-¿Ise?- el joven volteó a ver quien lo llamaba…era Xenovia, llevaba un bikini verde oscuro…- ¿Qué haces aquí…qué es ese sonido?

-Oh…nada…solo no te acerques a la piscina por ahora…- el joven miró a otro lado mientras la chica asentía.

-Ya veo…por cierto Ise…¿Cómo me veo?- Xenovia miró al castaño con seriedad quien solo sonrió.

-Te ves encantadora Xenovia.- la chica tuvo un ligero sonrojo al oír el halago.- ¿Primera vez que usas un bikini o similares?

-Si, en la Iglesia esto no pasaba…desde que me volví demonio he experimentado varias cosas que en el Vaticano me eran impensables.

-Ya veo…aunque eso es bueno, sabes que cualquier duda puedes contar con mi ayuda.

-Me alegro de oír eso…ya que tengo un favor que pedirte Ise.- el joven la miró curioso.- Quiero que tengas un bebé conmigo.

...Silencio….eso fue lo que hubo mientras Ise y Ddraig procesaban lo escuchado….

 _-Oí bien….¿Verdad?_

[Si compañero…y lo admito…o esta chica es muy idiota…o es muy envalentonada…]- muy buen punto…

-Ise…si no escuchaste lo que te dije…tengamos un bebé…- El castaño volvió a la realidad mientras Xenovia lo tomaba del brazo y lo metía al….¿Cuarto de limpieza?

-Xenovia….espera…esto está mal…

[Es cierto…este no es el lugar para hacer eso…mejor es en un hotel]

 _-Disfrutas esto….¿Verdad Lagartija?-_ Ise pregunto furioso.

[¿Yo? Como crees…]- Ddraig por un lado deseaba tener una botanitas…esto era oro.

-Sabes Ise…cuando supe que Dios había muerto, sentí que una parte de mi se fue…mi pilar fue destruido.- el chico miró a la chica con tristeza.- Por eso me volví un demonio, para encontrar un nuevo pilar…y ahora sé lo que deseo.

-¿¡Qué haces!?- Ise gritó al ver como la chica se quito la parte superior del bikini…sus pechos si bien era más pequeños que los de Rias y Akeno…estaban muy bien…

-Deseo tener un hijo…criar un bebé fuerte y tú eres la opción perfecta para ayudarme.- Xenovia se puso frente a él…Ise estaba al límite…no iba aguantar mucho…

-P-Pero…n-no soy tu n-novio….

-Es verdad…pero…por alguna razón deseo que seas tú el padre de mi bebé…aún no entiendo porque pero quiero que sea así.- Ise ya respiraba entrecortado…sus instintos estaban a punto de ser liberados…

-Xenovia…para….esto está mal….

-Al principio pensé que estaría bien que solo estes presente de vez en cuando para el bebé pero ahora deseo que estes con él...conmigo…dime Ise…- el castaño miró a Xenovia quien por un simple impulso le robo un beso al chico…uno rápido en los labios…- ¿Soy suficiente para ti?

[Ay no…]- Ddraig supo que hasta ahí llegaba el límite de su poseedor….

La mirada de Ise se volvió como la de los reptiles y tomó a la chica de los hombros y la puso en el suelo con una fuerza que la sorprendió…ella vio los ojos del joven y esa mirada…llena de deseo y poder…con solo esa mirada ella sintió que su entrepierna se estremecía.

El castaño ya no pensaba…solo tenía en mente una cosa….hacer a la chica suya…si desea un bebé…lo tendrá…

-Ise…es mi primera vez…así que…- Xenovia actuaba tímida y femenina…nada normal en ella, la mirada de Ise la tenía en su merced…ella había oído de lo que un dragón puede hacer con una hembra pero esto era demasiado…

Ise estaba acercando su mano al pecho de la chica, listo para todo cuando...

-¿Qué pasa acá?- las múltiples voces sacaron a Ise del trance en que sus instintos lo pusieron…levantó con miedo la mirada y vio algo que si lo asustó…

Todas las chicas, excepto Aika y Tsubaki que de seguro estaban aún en la piscina, miraban con unos ojos vacíos la escena…

-Oh mierda….

[Te atraparon con las manos en la masa…literalmente…]- Ddraig ahora rogaba que su compañero viva después de esto.

-Ise…¿Esto que significa?- Rias sonreía tetricamente mientras un aura roja la envolvía.

-Ara ara…eso esta mal Xenovia-chan…se supone que soy yo quien tomará la castidad de Ise-kun…- Akeno estaba envuelta en unos rayos amarillos…

-Ise-san…lo sabía…a ti te gustan los pechos grandes…- Asia lloraba un poco pero sus ojos seguían vacíos.

-Senpai….es culpable…- Koneko se tronaba los nudillos.

-Debemos de enseñarle modales…

-Si…que aprenda a no jugar doble…

Aki y Kaori tenían sus armas en mano listas para la acción.

-¿Qué dices Ravel-san….lo dejamos a medio freír o lo freímos del todo?

-Yo digo que lo hagamos cenizas…

Fay y Ravel preparaban ataques de fuego…la mirada de ambas denotaba muerte...

-Ise…debes de ser castigado…

-Así es nya…no saldras impune…

Ayane tenía sus kodachi y Kuroka un ataque cargado de Senjutsu en mano.

-Ise-kun…eres un infiel…

-Ise-kun…eres un bastardo…

-Hyoudo…ahora serás castigado por actos inmorales…

Ray, Irina y Sona tenían sus ataques listos mientras Ise se levantaba del suelo para defenderse.

-¡Un minuto, puedo explicarlo!- justo cuando se iba a defender…

-¿Qué pasa Ise…? Estoy lista, hagamos el bebé.- Xenovia miró confusa al joven sin entender porque él aun no hacia nada…

Ise y Ddraig maldijeron que la muy idiota haya hablado…en cambio las otras…

-¿¡BEBÉ!?- la ira de todas explotó…solo quedaba una cosa por hacer…hora de la estrategia invencible….

[¡COMPAÑERO, RETIRADA PASO VELOZ!]

-¡AAAAHHH!- Ise activó su armadura y salió de ahí a través de la pared para poder huir.

-¡Qué no escape!- Todas gritaron furiosas para ir en caza del dragón….la primera temporada de caza de dragones había sido abierta…

Al mismo tiempo…

-Parece que se divierten…- Aika solo nadaba tranquila.

-Es raro ver a Kaichou así…al parecer todo será más interesante.

Ambas chicas rieron mientras Kiba quien había salido del agua oía los gritos de ira de las chicas y los de desesperación de Ise…

 _-Mejor hago que no oigo nada…-_ dicho eso, volvió a lo suyo…

Al día siguiente, Ise caminaba a la escuela con unas ojeras terribles…el día de ayer todas lo persiguieron por horas…que insistentes son las mujeres. Al final, ninguna le hablo por el resto del día incluso a la hora del almuerzo y cena…su porción era un 10% del plato…y eso que Asia fue la que cocino, al parecer esa es su forma de mostrar su rabia. Incluso a la hora de dormir cada una lo hizo en su habitación…viendo el lado bueno…pudo dormir más cómodo…pero ni así se recuperó del cansancio total…

-Hoy…no es mi día…- Ise caminaba a paso lento a la escuela totalmente sólo.

[Veamos el lado bueno, no te atraparon o castraron…aunque he de admitir que ese intento de cacería de dragones fue gracioso]

-Claro…porque no era tu cabeza lo que peligraba…

[Lo que peligro fue lo que tienes abajo compañero]- Ise suspiró cansado… Ddraig tomaba el lado gracioso de todo pero eso era bueno, así el dragón lo ayudaba a calmarse…

El castaño estaba cerca a la entrada hasta que…sintió una presencia que lo puso alerta al mismo tiempo que Ddraig emanaba algo de su sed de lucha.

Ise vio que en el puente que estaba frente a la entrada estaba un joven de pelo plateado, ojos azules, vestía un chaleco y pantalones negros con botas del mismo color, llevaba un polo de color verde…al parecer esperaba a alguien…las chicas que pasaban lo miraban encantadas…era apuesto.

Ise se puso la capucha de su casaca y camino hacía el inesperado visitante y se apoyó de espaldas contra la baranda.

-Es una bonita ciudad…es muy pacífica…

-Lo es…- Ise respondió tranquilo sin mirarlo…- todo es pacífico aquí…

-Pero lo de Kokabiel cambió eso.- el joven respondió mirando a Ise con una sonrisa retadora.- ¿Verdad, Sekiryuutei?

-Al menos nada llegó a mayores…- Ise miró al joven con una sonrisa igual de retadora.- Hakuryuukou.

En el instante que ambos cruzaron miradas, el ambiente general se tornó pesado…los animales se fueron de ahí asustados mientras los humanos, por instinto, empezaron a sudar y temblar sin entender el porque…

Atrás de Ise la imagen de Ddraig aparecía amenazante listo para atacar mientras atrás del peliplata apareció la imagen de un enorme dragón blanco…ambos dragones se miraban con fiereza.

-Es bueno que nos presentemos formalmente…Soy Vali Lucifer, el actual Hakuryuukou.

-Hyoudo Issei, el actual Sekiryuutei.

Ambos no quitaron la vista del otro…el encuentro entre los Dragones Celestiales había ocurrido.

* * *

 **Uff...listo...admito que me releí esa parte del vol 4 ya que olvide unos detallitos...ahora, vieron que Ddraig mencionó eso del "Y si" de ser llamado Chichiryuutei...en mi opinión, ese título fue...innescesario...hasta ahora lo es...**

 **Ddraig, y repito, es un personaje que es muy interesante debido a sus conocimientos y demás y por ello le doy más líneas en mi historia ya que creo que merece más ese trato...**

 **Lo de Vali...vamos a trabajarlo, estamos iniciando...**

 **Lo de las chicas...ni que decir...no opino...**

 **Ahora, el encuentro entre ambos Dragones...proximo cap...la visita de los padres...una sorpresa para Ise y los demás...¿se imaginan?**

 **Hasta otra.**

 **Pd: Deseenme suerte para ver esas 6 temporadas...las voy a necesitar...**


	22. Día de Visita de los Padres

**Hola a todos...nuevo cap...yay...he estado tan ocupado que a penas he tenido tiempo para mi pero escribir nunca falta...Veo que las reacciones con relación a mi apuesta perdida han sido buenas...gracias por los deseos...ahora vayamos a lo de hoy.**

 **Tenzalucard123: Quizás...**

 **Guest: Lo de Haou lo estoy sacando de mis propios conceptos de la oscuridad y por ahora no hay nada claro ya que el poder recien se muestra...de Ayane, ella sale en el juego de lucha DOA...googlealo amigo, ahí la verás.**

 **S: Bueno, una apuesta es una apuesta y no temas, el arco que habrá ahí será muy interesante...ya lo verán.**

 **GohanSuperSaiyajinNivel2: Bueno debo de darle comedia a esto, además lo vi gracioso cuando lo releí...lo de la rivalidad evolucionara con el tiempo, ahora solo sienten eso por instinto pero espera a la pelea...ahi será la cosa.**

 **Freemaker: Pues no...eso sería muy cliche...Ophis no será miembro del Harem ya que yo la veo más como un miembro de familia para Ise...**

 **total dxd: No te preocupes amigo, el arco si bien no será tan impactante como lo fue lo de Mu servirá más como un desarrollo personal de Ise ya que mis planes pronto se mostraran solos...Lo de los opuestos...si...se veía venir pero no nos alejemos tanto del tema...lo del vol 23 si que es una sorpresa...**

 **Ikari no Ryujin: Bueno amigo como dije en el PM ya mis planes estan hechos.**

 **Sheik Darkneus: Pues si amigo...Ise la vio malas...y el estado caer de Irina es ligeramente especial...ya lo verás...falta poco para la gran batalla.**

 **Gadox543: Amigo es bueno saber de ti despues de tiempo, gracias por el comentario...es verdad...falta mucho que labrar pero a su tiempo...a partir del vol 10 son que varias cosas cambiaran ya que ya la historia tomara su curso alejandose algo del canon. Por cierto, espero que sigas tu fic...**

 **Dasabo: Pues gracias...en verdad no creí la buena recepción...espero que siga así mucho tiempo más...lo de las 6 temporadas...ya voy por el final de la primera...**

 **alexzero: Gracias amigo...Ise no se salvó...pobre...**

 **TheFat Cartman: Gracias y estoy seguro que les gustara...tengo ya ideas para ella pero primero...me faltan 5 temporadas más...mierda.**

 **Ronaldc v2: Si, la temporada ha empezado y las mujeres son incomprensibles...(mira a ambos lados) uff...suerte que no me oyeron...y si, los descendientes de los Maou a excepcion de Vali son patéticos...**

 **antifanboy: Si es verdad...este arco servirá más para dar pie a como es Vali y como Ise aceptará el destino que ser un Dragon Celestial conlleva.**

 **Brg: Gracias.**

 **Izanami123: Un premio para el señor...nah, creo que di pistas de más...pero bien deducido...**

 **Kirito: Gracias amigo, no cliches...atrás cliches, la batalla ya la tengo en mente...solo queda llegar a ella.**

 **Bien...saludos...listo...capítulo...listo...espero que les guste...viene una sorpresa...**

* * *

 **Sekiryuutei Supremo**

 **Arco 3: Conferencia de Paz, Rojo y Blanco Colisionan**

 **Capítulo 22: El Día de la visita de Padres**

-Creo que fuimos muy duras con él…- Rias caminaba al lado de todo su sequito, las del grupo de Ise y con Sona al lado del Consejo Estudiantil…era un grupo grande.

-Concuerdo contigo pechos de vaca…- todos miraron a Ray con asombro, si ella estaba de acuerdo con Rias eso solo significa que si exageraron.

-Vamos…no puede ser tan malo…- Aki trato de disminuir lo que decían pero…

-Asia le sirvió la comida peor que a una mascota…- Ayane habló algo bajo…aunque se oyó claro…- y Kuroka le borró todas sus partidas guardadas en el PS4…el grito de horror de Ise al verlo fue enorme.

-Que cruel…- Kaori miró a ambas acusadas con sorpresa…

Las dos mencionadas bajaron las cabezas arrepentidas, Asia por ser tan mala para no alimentar al dueño de la casa y Kuroka por la crueldad de borrar esos datos que para todo Gamer…son oro…

-Pero…nada de esto hubiera pasado si no hubieras hecho eso Xenovia.- Irina miró a su amiga con molestia…pero…

-Yo no vi nada de malo en lo que hice, además de seguro aquí más de una piensa igual que yo.- las palabras de la peliazul sonrojo a la mayoría…

-¿Qué paso ayer Kiba?- Saji se acercó al rubio quien hizo señal de que no iba a hablar…- ¿Tan malo fue?

-Me pregunto que pensará Hyoudo…de seguro está triste y por ello fue solo a la escuela…

-O es eso…o cree que seguimos molestas.- Ravel complemento la idea de Yura..

-Ya…- Sona habló para dejar que sigan y hagan que se sienta más culpable…- Lleguemos a la escuela y luego arreglamos todo.- la chica habló firme para que nadie le recrimine nada.

-Si…es verdad…vamos a….!?

Rias se quedó callada al sentir el enorme instinto de lucha que rodeo el área entera…todos sintieron lo mismo…las aves del lugar salieron volando despavoridas y los humanos se notaban tensos por alguna razón.

-¿Qué…qué es esto?- Koneko sonó sorprendida y algo asustada…y no era la única…

-Es como…como si un desastre fuera a ocurrir…es…difícil respirar…- Akeno sudaba por la presión existente…no era la única…

Todos estaban nerviosos…las presencias que creaban este ambiente eran conocidas…Rias lo sabía.

-No…por favor no…- La chica salió de su estupor inicial y empezó a correr hacia la escuela, lugar donde era el origen de todo.

Los demás la siguieron sin dudar, ellos lo sabían…los Dragones Celestiales estaban frente a frente.

* * *

En frente de la escuela, Ise y Vali se miraban con detenimiento…ninguno bajaba la guardia, es mas…hacerlo era imposible. Ise sentía la sed de batalla de Ddraig mientras Vali sentía la de Albion…

-Noto que el Welsh Dragon está intranquilo.

-Lo mismo digo del Vanishing Dragon…se nota que están deseosos de luchar.

Ise y Vali no bajaban la guardia, ambos seguían tratando de imponer su presencia sobre el otro pero ninguno cedía…el ambiente era cada vez más tenso.

-Dime…¿Sabes en qué puesto del ranking mundial estás?

-No…y no me interesa, lo único que me interesa es tener el poder para pelear y proteger lo que creo.

-Interesante…veo que es como los rumores dicen, no caes presa del poder.- Vali sonreía confiado mientras Ise hacia lo mismo.

-Lo mismo digo de ti, al parecer no soy el único diferente entre los Dragones Celestiales.- Ise miró a un lado al notar que los demás estaban llegando.- Aunque creo que esta charla será para otro instante.

-Si, así será…- Ambos se calmaron mientras…

-¡Ise…Vali!- Rias llegó a escena con los demás, se notaba que habían apresurado el paso para llegar.

Ambos jóvenes miraron a la pelirroja, se notaba que hubo un ambiente tenso entre ambos…cosa que puso nervioso a todos.

-Vali…es bueno verte…- Sona trato de calmar el ambiente.

-Lo mismo digo Sona…veo que tu séquito y tú están bien Rias.- el peliplata miró a la heredera Gremory.

-Si…mi nobleza ha crecido y nos hemos fortalecido.- Rias se acercó a Vali con una sonrisa.- Me alegro de verte Vali.- el mencionado solo asintió, Rias sabía que Vali no era muy fan de los gestos cariñosos…ni siquiera entre familia.- ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien…estoy aquí porque tu hermano me dio permiso para venir al mundo humano y asistir a la cumbre…por lo que estaré aquí unos días.- Vali empezó a caminar para irse, no sin antes…- Nos vemos en otro momento Hyoudo Issei.

El castaño solo asintió serio para luego ver como Vali se iba lentamente a otra parte de la ciudad. El tenso ambiente que hubo desapareció pero el silencio perduró…

-Ise-kun…- Ray se acercó a su amigo para tratar de calmarlo pero Ise solo empezó a caminar alejándose de la escuela.

-Ise-kun…¿A dónde vas?- Akeno sonaba preocupada por el joven y no era la única…

-Quiero estar solo…no me sigan…estaré en casa antes de la cena.- Ise ni se digno en voltear mientras se iba. Rias trato de decir algo e ir con él pero fue detenida por Kiba.

-Yuto…¿Por qué…?

-Es mejor que lo deje solo por ahora Buchou…estoy seguro que ahora desea tener sus ideas claras.

-Concuerdo con Yuto…- Ayane también apoyo la decisión de su líder.- Es raro ver a Ise así de serio…

-Rias Onee-sama…creo que mejor dejamos solo a Ise-san por ahora…- Asia tomó la mano de Rias para que se calme…la pelirroja solo le quedo aceptar…no podía hacer más.

Ya lejos de ahí, en la zona donde Ise entrenó la última vez…el joven dragón se quitaba la casaca que llevaba puesta dejando solo el uniforme de verano de la escuela…estiró un poco para poder entrenar.

[¿Vas a seguir donde te quedaste?]

-Si…algo me dice que voy a tener que entender mejor este poder pronto…¿Lo sentiste verdad?

[Si…ese chico oculta algo…no sé que es pero no bajemos la guardia compañero, si el caso de una batalla entre ustedes se da…]

-Hay que ir con todo…

Ise activó su armadura y se puso a entrenar…debía estar listo para cualquier desastre.

En la tarde…todos los miembros del ORC estaban reunidos para hablar lo que ocurrió con Sona y Tsubaki presentes.

-Ise-sama aún debe estar entrenando.- Fay conocía a su líder, él no iba a pasar el día sin hacer nada.

-Y…¿Qué hacemos, esperar a que se calme?- Tsubaki miró a su "King" quien solo cerró los ojos para dar un suspiro.

-Creo que es el curso de acción más lógico…dudo que quiera escuchar algo que le vayamos a decir…- Sona miró a Rias, quien se notaba algo triste.- ¿Sabes si Vali tiene deseos de luchar con Hyoudo-kun?

-No lo sé…aunque es probable, Vali siempre ha deseado luchar con gente fuerte, no creo que esta sea una excepción.- Rias estaba tan inmersa en sus ideas que no le tomó importancia al sufijo que su amiga uso.

-No creo que ganemos nada pensando en los escenarios que vendrán…- Kuroka dio su opinión mientras su hermana asentía con la cabeza.- Lo mejor es ir a descansar nya…mañana es la visita de padres.

-Agh…es verdad…- Aki se tapó la cara con su mano al recordar que sus padres vendrán.- Ojalá no me avergüencen con estarme tomando fotos…

-Jeje, podría ser peor…podrían grabarte…- Kaori sonó deprimida…eso era lo que sus padres iban a hacer…rayos…

Todos rieron un poco al ver a ambas chicas en ese estado…decidieron relajarse hoy y esperar a mañana…sin esperar la sorpresa que tendrían…

En la noche…Ise solo llegó a casa totalmente cubierto de suciedad y aunque muchas deseaban preguntarle que estaba haciendo…la mirada tan seria que tenía hizo que se detuvieran…

En su cuarto tras una larga y solitaria ducha, el castaño miraba el techo con una seriedad intensa…él sabía que algo podría pasar…la lucha entre los Dragones Celestiales no podía evitarse…pero si podía evitar que ambos sucumban a la maldición que aqueja sus Sacred Gears…

-Ise-san…- la voz de Asia se escuchó en la puerta.- Te traje tu cena…

-Ya voy…- Ise se levantó de la cama y le abrió la puerta a la chica que tenía en sus manos una fuente con su cena.- Gracias Asia…tenía hambre.- el joven tomo la fuente y la puso en el escritorio.

-Ise-san…lo de esta mañana con Vali-san…- el castaño solo suspiro…- ¿Van a pelear?

-No lo sé Asia…no lo sé…- Ise se sentó en la silla de su escritorio.- El destino de cada Dragón Celestial ha sido luchar entre ellos…eso es algo que no ha cambiado en más de 2000 años.

-Pero…no es necesario que lo hagan…- la chica no deseaba ver una lucha entre ellos…Vali había sido casi como un hermano mayor para ella cuando se volvió demonio el año pasado e Ise…Ise era especial para ella…muy especial.

-Trataré de que no pase Asia…por mi lado te prometo que trataré de evitar un conflicto pero si este se da…no huiré…- Ise acarició la cabeza de la chica quién cerró los ojos para disfrutar el contacto.

-Está bien…estoy segura que nadie aquí desea verlos a ustedes luchar.- Asia sonrió mientras el joven asentía…- Oh, lo olvidaba.- Asia creó un círculo mágico en su mano de donde salió un muñeco…un dragón rojo…- Hice esto hace poco…creí que sería una muestra de lo mucho que aprecio lo que ha hecho por mi Ise-san.

-Asia…- Ise tomó el muñeco…era lindo…se parecía a Ddraig…aunque claro…este si era lindo…- Gracias Asia…lo aprecio.- la chica sonrió y se retiro diciendo que ya iba a dormir, que hoy también lo iban a dejar dormir solo, que eso habían acordado.

Ise se sentó en la silla y miró de nuevo el muñeco para luego sonreír.

-Mira Ddraig…eres tú…

[Para nada…esa cosa no es igual a mi…yo soy más temible]- Ise sonrió ante las palabras de su amigo.

-Como sea…la intención es lo que cuenta…- Ddraig estaba de acuerdo, la ex monja había hecho un buen gesto con esto.

[Como sea…mejor come y ve a descansar…no vaya a ser que te quedes dormido]

-Si si…al menos Ddraig-chan aquí presente me hará compañía.- el joeven señaló al muñeco con una sonrisa.

[¡Cállate!]

Si…el día terminó como siempre…

* * *

Al día siguiente en la mañana…todos los estudiantes estaban en sus respectivos salones preparado para pasar este día que para muchos sería una tortura no solo porque sus padres verían su desempeño escolar sino que ademas algunos momentos quedarían grabados en la posteridad por una cámara o una videograbadora…

-Esto es humillante…- Aki se cubría la cara porque su padre le estaba tomando varias fotos, el hombre de cabello negro si que era de esos padres que quería tener cada instante de la vida de su princesa grabado.- ¡Mamá, haz algo!

-Lo siento querida…pero ya conoces a tu padre.- su madre era parecida a ella aunque tenía un aura más madura.

-Veo que tus padres te quieren mucho Aki.- Ise sonrió burlón mientras la mencionada se sonrojaba.- Aunque veo que Kaori la tiene peor…

Todos vieron como la pobre chica era grabada por su progenitor mientras su madre solo sonreía…ella ya estaba tan roja de la vergüenza que parecía una lámpara…

-Pobre Kaori-san…

-Que bueno que mi padre no sabe de esto…sino yo hubiera sido la humillada…- Irina agradecía a los cielos que su padre siga en Inglaterra con su madre…Asia sonrió complicada aunque Ray miraba a la puerta en busca de algo.- ¿Pasa algo Ray?

-No…es solo que Penemue-sensei acordó venir…

-¿¡Cómo!?- Ise se escandalizó al oír eso.- ¿¡Y no tuviste la decencia de decirme eso mujer!?

-Ehm…jajajaja…ups…- Ise temblaba de la rabia mientras Xenovia y Aika reían por la reacción del joven.

-Ese chico…

-Si…recuerdo que mi hija siempre habla de él.

Las madres de Aki y Kaori hablaban entre ellas…aunque no en susurro…ambas chicas les hacían señas indicando que dejen de hablar…aunque ambas seguían hablando, más por molestar que por no ver las señas de sus hijas.

-Que el diablo me lleve…ahora solo falta que mi maestro aparezca….jajajaja, si como no…- Ise rio ante su ocurrencia….pero…

-Me alegro de ver que esperabas mi presencia Ise.- el mencionado se quedo helado al oír esa voz…no era posible.

Todos voltearon a ver la puerta…el público femenino, incluido las casadas, quedaron maravilladas al ver al hombre ahí presente. Por apariencia no pasaba de sus 30, vestía un abrigo gris con una camisa blanca y pantalones negros con zapatos formales…sus ojos rojos encantaban a cualquiera y su cabello gris era como ver cenizas puras…

-M-M-Maestro…- Ise se quedó helado al ver al hombre que era como un padre para él…- ¿Por qué…?

-¿De verdad pensaste que me perdería de esto? Agradece a Penemue por informarme de este evento.- Rean señalo a su espalda donde la caído apareció, llevaba ropas como de una secretaria…su bella figura encantó a los hombre de toda edad.

Rean se acercó a su alumno sin prestar atención a las miradas de los demás y acarició la cabeza de su alumno.

-Me alegro de verte Ise…y no creas no sé lo has hecho…estoy orgulloso.- El hombre lo dijo con una sonrisa mientras Ise bajaba la cabeza para ocultar las lágrimas de alegría que se le salían…uso su brazo para secarlas aunque más salían.- Cielos…aún eres un niño en varios factores.- Rean sonrió al ver la reacción de su alumno...él también se alegraba de verlo.

Sus amigas y Penemue sonrieron al ver la escena…Ise rara vez se mostraba así…solo con Rean él se mostraba como un chico de su edad.

-Lo trajo aquí por esto…¿Verdad sensei?

-En parte…aunque Rean ya tenía planes de venir de todas formas.- Penemue le sonrió a Ray quien hizo lo mismo.

A los pocos minutos el profesor del aula llegó y con eso inicio el día de la visita de padres, momento donde los alumnos mostrarán los buenos estudiantes que son…

-Bien chicos, en vez de la clase de Inglés vamos a hacer una actividad diferente.- Tal vez no…- el día de hoy pensaba hacer que hicieron un molde con arcilla pero por sugerencia de Kiryu-san…haré que uno de ustedes muestre un talento único.

-¿¡QUÉ!?- todos gritaron al oír eso…¿¡Qué clase de inglés es está!?- y por ello decidí que el mejor alumno del aula haga el acto…¡Adelante Hyoudo!

-¿¡QUÉ COSA!?- Ise gritó escandalizado…esto era absurdo…

-¡Vamos Ise-kun!- Ray, Irina, Aki y Kaori gritaban para que salga mientras todos los demás le decían lo mismo apoyando a las chicas.

-¡Traidoras!- Ise gruño molesto…¿Ahora qué? Debía pensar en algo…miró al interior de su maleta para buscar algo que lo ayude…- Oigan...esto…

[Al parecer lo trajiste al meter todas tus cosas a lo salvaje en la maleta…]- en la maleta estaba el muñeco dragón que Asia le dio anoche.- [Lástima que no seas ventrílocuo…]

 _-¿Quién dice que no? Ddraig-chan…-_ el dragón se horrorizo ante la idea de su poseedor y a pesar de sus gritos de negación, maldición y otras palabras muy subidas de tono no aptas para menores y demás... Ise fue al frente del aula con su maleta.

-¿Qué hará?- Penemue miraba extrañada lo que el chico iba a hacer.

-Sea lo que vaya a hacer…será divertido.- Rean conocía muy bien a Ise…- Por cierto Penemue…las mujeres de aquí me están viendo raro…- Rean señalo a las madres, casadas o solteras, que lo veían encantadas.

-Tú…de tal maestro tal alumno.- la caído se tapo la cara por la rabia y al ver de donde Ise sacó la densidad de no entender a las mujeres.

-Bien…hoy les he traído a un amigo que quiero presentar.- Ise sacó de sulmaleta un muñeco en forma de un dragón rojo, cosa que sorprendió a todos pero más a Asia.- Él es Ddraig.

Todos los alumnos, padres y profesor miraban extrañados a Ise quien sonreía…hasta que…

-¿¡Y solo eso, vas a mostrarnos ese muñeco tan feo!?- Matsuda gritó algo burlón sin saber que su insulto al muñeco entristeció a Asia.

[¿¡Feo!? ¿¡Te has visto en un espejo pelón!?]- en eso la boca del muñeco se movió como si hablara sorprendiendo a todos y más por la voz.- [¡He visto pelotas de soccer más lindas que tu cabeza! ¡Y para tu información…me considero un muñeco muy exótico y fino!]

-Ddraig…no seas malo… se amable.

[Bah…lo soy con quien lo merece…pero bueno…hola a todos]- Ddraig saludó a los alumnos mientras ninguno decía nada.- [Listo ya está…me puedo ir a dormir]

-Acabas de despertar Ddraig.- Ise tomó un emparedado con su mano derecha y le dio un mordisco.

[No importa, la escuela es aburrida…me sorprende que nadie se duerma con las palabras del profesor…es peor que una canción de cuna]- las risas se empezaron a oír por parte de algunos, Ise estaba haciendo un buen show…

Aunque los que conocían el secreto del castaño sabían que estaba usando a Ddraig para que parezca que el muñeco hablaba…

- _Menuda estafa…-_ ese fue el pensamiento de todos excepto Rean quien estaba riendo ligeramente al ver como su alumno engañaba a todos.

-Bien Ddraig ¿Qué quieres decir de ti?

[No mucho en verdad…solo que fui hecho por la chica Asia…]- Ddraig dijo eso y cada uno vio a la chica con sorpresa.- [Sí ella fue ¿Es buena verdad?]- Ddraig estaba dándole el crédito a la chica mientras Ise le guiño el ojo discretamente.

-¡Genial, Asia es asombrosa!

-¡Haz uno para mí!

Las chicas gritaban emocionadas en busca del favor de la rubia que sonrió gentilmente mientras mentalmente le agradecía a Ise y Ddraig el gesto.

[Por cierto…deberías dejar de ser tan ciego]- Ddraig le habló a Ise…era hora de su venganza.

-¿Ciego, de qué hablas?

[De que deberías de ver más allá de tu nariz…es una pena que seas tonto…¿Verdad chicas?]

-¡SI!- todas las chicas del aula gritaron al unísono…todas habían notado la densidad de Ise…no era novedad.

[¿Ves? Eres un idiota…]- A ise le salió una enorme vena en la frente por el insulto del dragón...

-¡Cállate!- Ise mandó al diablo su acto y empezó a estrangular al muñeco quien hacia el acto de ser ahorcado…

La risa de todos fue general excepto unos chicos celosos pero con eso Ise se hizo conocido incluso entre los padres que pensaban que el chico era un buen prospecto para cada chica pero eso es otra historia.

* * *

-Está bien hecho Asia.- Rias miraba el muñeco con asombro.

Todos los miembros del ORC estaban afuera del gimnasio, era la hora del descanso y los padres conversaban entre ellos.

-Ufufufu, Asia-chan tiene un talento interesante.- Akeno sonreía al ver la réplica de Ddraig.- Incluso tiene sus alitas.

-Lo base en la apariencia de Rasei.

-Pues felicidades Asia-san.- Fay estaba encantada con el muñeco que incluso pidió uno.

-Al final fue un buen día…si quitamos a esos dos.-Ravel señalo a Ise discutiendo con Ddraig.

-Dragón desgraciado…me traicionaste.

[Hmph, eso te pasa por usarme para un acto de ventrílocuo barato…nunca me sentí tan humillado]- Ddraig lloró falsamente para dar impacto a su discurso.

-Pobre Ddraig…

-Si, Ise-kun es malo.

-¡Oigan!- Ise gritó escandalizado al oír las palabras de Kuroka e Irina.- Rayos…con amigos así para que quiero enemigos…

-Dejemos esto y vayamos a lo importante…- Rias alzó su voz…- Poniendo a un lado la presencia de mi hermano, la madre de Ravel y de mi propia madre…lo de Penemue no me sorprende…lo que si me asombra es la presencia de tu maestro Ise.

El mencionado sonrío nervioso…nadie…absolutamente nadie notó la presencia de Rean o cuando llegó a Kuoh…eso demostraba lo hábil que era y eso que era un humano.

-¿Tu madre está aquí Rias?- Ise se mostró sorprendido al oír eso.

-Sí, al parecer mi padre no tiene tiempo y por ello mi hermano la trajo.- La chica suspiró con la roja al recordar la atención que su madre ganaba por parte de los hombre y como su hermano la grababa con esa maldita cámara.

-Ufufu fue divertido.

-Incluso está grabado.

-¡Cállense ustedes dos!- Rias les grito a Akeno y Ayane que solo seguían riendo.

En eso se escuchó el grito de varios hombre que corrían a velocidad hacia el gimnasio…decían algo de una Mahou Shoujo…¿De que hablarán?

-¿Una Mahou Shoujo?- Aki se mostró intrigada por lo dicho.

-Vayamos a ver…- Ise fue al gimnasio con los demás atrás de él…aunque unos demonios ya sabían de quien se trataba.

Al llegar al gimnasio se vio una escena rara…en la parte donde se hacen los discursos había una chica de coletas de gran busto y baja estatura usando el traje de una Mahou Shoujo…todos los hombres le tomaban fotos y ella estaba feliz…hasta hacia distintas poses….

-No me lo creo….- Ise vio complicado la escena y no era el único…muchos estaban igual.- Serafall.

Así es señores…la chica en el traje de Mahou Shoujo era Serafall Leviatán…una Maou…con eso la imagen seria de los líderes de los demonios se fue al drenaje…

-¡Bien, se acabó el show todos fuera!- Saji llegó a escena con Sona y Tsubaki atrás suyo, tratando de imponer orden.

-¡No te metas!

-¡Esto es tiranía, tenemos derecho de tomar fotos!

Al parecer los hombres son criaturas de pensamiento simple…y eso le dio a Ise una idea…

-¡Dicen que la doctora de la escuela está usando un escote negro que se ve a través de su camisa blanca!- el grito del joven escandalizó a las chicas pero tuvo el efecto deseado…cada hombre excepto los demonios salieron de ahí misma alma que lleva el diablo.

-No me lo creo…funcionó.- Tsubaki no ocultó su sorpresa ante lo visto.

-Si…y eso que los muy idiotas no recuerdan que no tenemos doctora….jajajajaja.- el castaño rio maleficamente mientras los demás lo veían con miedo…era un monstruo.

-¡Oh, son So-tan, Ise-chan y los demás!- Serafall saltó al frente de ellos dando un vistazo rápido de sus panties…el púrpura es bonito…- ¡Sera-chan está aquí!- la Maou dio una pose estilo Mahou Shoujo…cosa que hizo que a todos les salga una enorme gota de sudor.

-Onee-sama…por favor….¿No pudiste venir con una vestimenta formal?- Sona estaba temblando de la rabia y la vergüenza…

-¡Pero a Onee-chan le gusta vestir así!- Serafall soltó lágrimas de cocodrilo.- ¡Además, no me contaste sobre este evento! Si Sirzches-chan no me dice nada…no hubiera venido ¡Hubiera sido una tragedia!

 _-Si…una tragedia…-_ Sona maldijo que su plan para que su hermana no venga fallara…

-¡Pero no importa, estoy aquí para ver a mi querida So-tan!- La Maou gritó alegre mientras Sona trataba de mantener la calma…

-Veo que Sona a penas puede con su hermana.- Ise le susurró a Saji quien asintió.

-Kaichou dijo que esa vez en Australia se mostraba algo más seria debido a la situación pero ahora...

-Todos los Maou son así en privado…eso muestra lo tranquilos que son.- Kiba se unió a la charla mientras Rias trataba de calmar a su amiga.

-Veo que están aquí.- Sirzches apareció en escena junto a Grayfia y Venelana, su madre.

-Que bueno verla tan bella Venelana-san.

-Lo mismo digo de ti Sera-chan.- la demonio vestía un vestido no tan formal pero si lo suficiente como para mostrar que es una mujer de clase.- Además tuve la oportunidad de ver a mi linda Rias estudiando.

-¡Madre!- Rias alzó la voz roja de la vergüenza.

-Jajaja, es cierto… esta es una oportunidad única.- Sirzches estaba feliz y se notaba, aunque Grayfia negaba con la cabeza la actitud de su maestro.- Por cierto Ise-kun….

-¿Si?- Ise miró al pelirrojo mientras Serafall se ponía al lado de él.

-Sentí una presencia poderosa llegar…¿Lo conoces?- Ise miró complicado al demonio para luego mirar a un lado.

-Si estás hablando de mi Sirzches Lucifer no preguntes más.- Rean apareció al lado del demonio de repente sorprendiendo a todos…incluyendo Serafall, Grayfia y Venelana….era veloz.- Veo que no bajaste la guardia ningún segundo.

Rean tenía en su abdomen la mano del Maou quien estaba listo para atacar pero no lo hizo ya que sintió el filo de la tachi de Rean en su cuello…ambos eran veloces.

Rias y Venelana no creían lo que vieron…Sirzches había sido atrapado en un punto muerto…si Rean lo hubiera querido lo pudo matar…

- _¿Quién es este hombre….? Es imposible que sea un humano común…-_ Grayfia no ocultó la sorpresa en su rostro…esto era imposible de creer…

-Maestro…no haga bromas de ese estilo.- Ise miró a su maestro con reproche.

-Jajaja, lo siento…no lo pude evitar.- Rean guardó su arma rápidamente y se alejó de Sirzches.- Lamento eso Maou Lucifer pero debes de admitir que la broma era tentadora.

-Si…admito que es verdad…- el demonio sonrió a pesar de todo.

-¡Un minuto! ¿¡Quién es él!?- Sona gritó escandalizada al ver lo que paso.

-Yo puedo responder eso heredera Sitri.- Penemue apareció en el gimnasio y miró a Rean molesta.- Te fuiste sin mí.

-Estaba aburrido…además estoy seguro que ya les diste su lección a esos profesores.- Rean miró complicado a la mujer quién sonrío con malicia haciendo que los hombres presentes tengan escalofríos.

-Je...bueno, para responder su duda heredera Sitri, este hombre es Rean Schawzer el "Ogro Carmesí", actual maestro del Estilo de Espada de las 8 Hojas y Maestro de Ise-chan.- Rean hizo un saludo con la mano tras la presentación ante el asombro de todos…

-¿El maestro de Ise-sama?

-¿El que le enseño a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo y con espadas?

Ravel y Koneko estaban impactadas como el resto pero pudieron hablar…Kiba y Xenovia miraban con admiración al hombre en frente de ellos.

-Veo que aquí hay otros dos espadachines…interesante…- Rean se mostraba tranquilo.- Un gusto a todos, soy el maestro de Ise.

Los presentes notaron que parecía ser alguien calmado pero tras todo ello ocultaba un enorme poder…según Ise fácilmente era tan fuerte como un demonio de clase suprema.

-Un gusto conocerlo Rean-san, soy Rias Gremory y ellos son mis siervos.- Rias y su séquito dieron una reverencia hacia el hombre quien asintió tras recibir la presentación de todos.

-Yo soy Sona Sitri y mis siervos son ellos dos…un placer Rean-san.- la chica no pudo evitar sentir que veía a un Ise mayor…tenían el mismo aire…

-Un gusto a todos…vaya Ise, veo porque te esforzaste en ayudar a la heredera Gremory…tienes buen gusto.

-¡Maestro!- el castaño se sonrojo ante el comentario mientras Rias bajaba la cabeza apenada.

-Aunque las demás no se quedan atrás…veo que lo que me contaste es verdad Penemue.- la caído solo sonrió mientras las chicas se sonrojaron al pensar en lo que ella dijo.- Ahora…

Rean miró a Sirzches, Serafall y Grayfia con una sonrisa, no tenía intenciones de pelear y ellos lo sabían.

-Un gusto en conocer a dos de los Maou y a la "Queen" de Lucifer.- Rean saludó tranquilamente.

-Lo mismo digo Rean-sama.- Grayfia hizo una reverencia con su rostro serio.

-¡Un gusto, soy Sera-chan!- la Maou saludo con su típica actitud con una pose linda….

Rean y los demás se asombraron de ver eso mientras Sona estaba al borde del llanto…que humillación…el hombre de ojos rojos rio un poco al encontrar eso muy gracioso y lindo pasando así a la última persona.

-Un gusto Rean-san, soy la madre de Rias…Venelana Bael.- la castaña hizo una reverencia mientras Rean la miraba asombrado.

-¿Madre? No lo pareces…creí que eras su hermana mayor.- Rean había visto varios demonios pero primera vez que veía a una que se mantenía tan joven y bella.

-Ara, que halagador.- la mujer se notaba complacida por el halago.

-Aún así…veo que los rumores sobre que la cabeza del clan Gremory se divorció son más que reales…- Rean había oído que hubo problemas en la casa Gremory por parte de Azazel y esto se lo confirma.

-Pues…- Rias iba a decir algo ya que vio a su madre incómoda pero Ise la detuvo y le hizo una seña de que esperara.

-Es una lástima…perdió una bella mujer por sus ideales…no debería sentirse mal Venelana-san, estoy seguro que una mujer como usted que se nota es una gran madre.- señalando a los dos pelirrojos.- hará al hombre del que se enamore el más afortunado.- Rean dijo eso con una sonrisa que era similar a la de Ise…lo que paso luego sorprendió a todos.

-Gra-gracias…es…muy amable…- Venelana estaba roja por las palabras del hombre enfrente de ella…en todos sus años nadie le había dicho algo así…ni siquiera su ex esposo…

Por otro lado…todos estaban con los ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa que se llevaron pero mucho más Rias, Sirzches y Grayfia ya que nunca vieron a la mujer actuar así…

-¡Ise!- Rias llamó al joven quien estaba tranquilo.- ¿¡Y eso que significa!?

-Pues…a decir verdad no sé que paso…- Ise se rasco la nuca por lo que ocurrió…- Aunque parece que a tu madre le empezó a interesar mi maestro.- Señalo a los dos adultos y se veía como Venelana hablaba encantada con Rean con un ligero sonrojo…cosa que a Rias le vino como un yunque en la cabeza.

-No puede ser…pero…ella…él…- Rias literalmente echaba humo por la cabeza ante toda la información recibida…

-Parece que Rias-chan tendrá papá nuevo~.- Serafall se acercó a Ise.- ¿Y tú Ise-chan…que piensas sobre esto?

-¿Yo?...Pues si mi maestro es feliz pues que bien…- el castaño respondió con calma mientras Rias era calmada por Sona y Akeno…al parecer la vergüenza que su hermana le daba paso a segundo plano tras este nuevo acontecimiento.

-No me lo creo…mi madre…

-Yo creo que es bueno que ella rehaga su vida Sirzches-sama…además creo que si Rean-sama se parece en algo a Ise-sama…será un buen hombre para Venelana-sama.- Grayfia sonreía al ver la cara de su amo…el hijo primogénito ahora debía lidiar con el posible nuevo interés amoroso de su madre.

-Aunque no esperen que todo termine pronto.- Penemue se puso al lado de ellos.- Si bien Rean es un guerrero excelente…tiene el mismo defecto que Ise…- ambos demonios la miraron con horror…

-No será que….- ambos hablaron y la caído asintió….

-Sí…es denso como una roca…¿De dónde creen que Ise heredo eso?

Mientras los dos adultos seguían charlando…los demás temían por el destino de lo que pasará con eso dos…

[Parece que habrá más líos a partir de ahora…]- Así es Ddraig….así es…

* * *

Al mismo tiempo…Vali observaba el cielo azul del mundo de los humanos, era tan distinto al del inframundo. El joven demonio sabía que la fecha estaba muy cerca…solo unos días más y estará todo en su lugar…aunque no podía evitar sentir remordimientos por lo que iba a hacer…

{¿Te arrepientes Vali?}- Albion le hablo a su poseedor.- {Ya no hay marcha atrás…no ahora}

-Lo sé Albion…es solo que ver ayer a Rias y los demás me hizo darme cuenta que…tal vez no debí centrarme tanto en el pasado…

Vali era un chico que como Ise…no tuvo una vida fácil…lo que los diferenciaba es que Ise tuvo una familia amorosa los primeros años de su vida y Vali…él no fue tan afortunado…

-De seguro ella se avergonzaría de lo que estoy haciendo…- el demonio miró su mano derecha y la apretó con fuerza.- Aún así…no puedo retractarme…mi deseo de luchar contra el Sekiryuutei y vencerlo es más fuerte…al derrotarlo estaré más cerca de mi sueño…y de destruirlo a él…- Los ojos del joven emanaban una ira y un odio indescriptibles…

{Concuerdo contigo…aún necesitamos más poder si deseamos matar a ese sujeto…pero te aseguro una cosa Vali…el poseedor de Ddraig no caerá tan fácilmente…ya visto lo que ocurrió contra Yaldabaoth…a pesar de casi caer derrotado…se levantó y ganó…esos oponentes son los más difíciles de vencer}

-No te preocupes Albion…no caeré en el error de subestimarlo…y sé que él tampoco hará eso…su mirada indicaba que estaba dispuesto a pelear.- Vali sonaba emocionado por el próximo combate que tendría…pero una duda lo aquejaba.- Una pregunta Albion ¿Tienes idea del poder que tiene? He visto que pareces conocer el origen de este.

{Si…sé el origen de ese poder…pero te lo diré luego…tenemos visitas}- el demonio asintió al mismo tiempo que volteaba…

-Veo que trajiste compañía Esdeath.- Vali vio a la mujer que usaba el hielo con 3 personas más.

Uno llevaba una armadura china con un báculo en mano, tenía una sonrisa algo arrogante.

El otro era un joven rubio con lentes y una espada en la cintura.

La última era una chica de cabello rojizo, vestía un enorme abrigo púrpura y se notaba seria.

-Jeje, este es el equipo que he reunido para nuestro objetivo Hakuryuukou.- la mujer sonrió confiada mientras Vali la miraba algo incrédulo…pero no podía negar que los otros 3 eran fuertes aunque él es el más fuerte por lejos.

-Bien…¿Cuál es el plan?

-Como ya sabes…inmiscuirte en la conferencia…lo demás saldrá por cuenta propia…cuando todo pase…podrás hacer lo que deseas…

-Sí…vencer al Sekiryuutei.

El telón de la batalla entre los Dragones Celestiales más poderosos estaba a punto de elevarse…faltaba poco para que el combate comience.

* * *

 **Al fin...espero que les haya gustado...lo de Rean se veía venir ¿verdad? Pero lo de él con Venelana lo planee desde que puse a Rean en el fic para variar...esto es original...nadie me puede decir lo contrario...ahora comienza lo bueno...la llegada de Rean dará el inicio al infier...es decir al progreso de nuestros amigos...sin contar que Rias lidiara con la posibilidad de que su madre pueda interesarse en el hombre que será ahora un maestro para todos.**

 **Ahora con lo de Vali...ya ven que él tiene sus propios problemas pero los pondrá a un lado para lograr su meta...**

 **Ahora...esperen el otro cap...hora de liberar un vampiro travesti...ahora...¿como mierda haré?**

 **Nos vemos.**


	23. Una Noche en la Casa Hyoudo

**Hola a todos, les traigo otro cap del fic que cada vez se acerca más a tal vez la batalla más esperada por todos...veo que tienen alta espectativa por esta y espero que cuando sea la hora de la verdad este a la altura de ella.**

 **Tenzalucard123: No te preocupes...Azazel no dirá nada...**

 **carlos trujillo: Descuida, tengo planeado algo para que eso no ocurra. Y las nuevas transformaciones de esos 2...ya tengo los nombres pero estas pasaran más adelante.**

 **GohanSupersaiyajinNivel2: Bueno la idea del divorcio en un principio era para otra cosa pero la he cambiado ya que no quiero caer en los cliches que hay y sobran en este fandom y que de seguro muchos ya odian o se aburren. Lo de Ddraig e Ise lo saque de un fic que hay aquí, no es de DxD pero si es muy bueno que lamentablemente ya lleva un año de abandono...Lo de Vali obviamente es triste eso nadie lo va a negar...y lo de monstruo estuvo de más...**

 **Dasabo: Gracias...espero que eso jale el interés de muchos,lo de la chica misteriosa se sabra un poquito aquí.**

 **Bluzangtsu: lo siento amigo pero así son las cosas, no quiero llenar a Ise de mujeres porque sería repetir lo que muchos autores hacen para ganar lectores, quiero una historia original y nada cliche.**

 **Ikari no Ryujin: Gracias amigo que bueno que te gusto, lo de la misteriosa chica lo mencionaré un poco en este cap.**

 **alexzero: la densidad puede contagiarse...acercandonos a la batalla destinada.**

 **TheFat Cartman: Si amigo aceptalo...es más facil así...lo del ventrilocuo...a mi resulto gracioso.**

 **Sheik Darkneus: es verdad...lo de los datos borrados es experiencia laboral...por eso se sobre eso, lo del peluche es 100 veces mejor que ese estúpido nombre en el cannon y lo de Rean con venelana será un reto...uno que me he impuesto.**

 **Guest: Chica inicial...trato que cada una tenga su momento...Haou significa Rey Supremo en japones.**

 **Luz-kun: Lo notaste...muy bien, siempre me parecio que le dieron a la chica una personalidad no muy acertiva pot eso de ser un angel aunque yo trato de jugar con eso para dar un toque diferente...lo diré así, mi Irina no ha abandonado sus actitudes marimachas aunque ahora se más femenina.**

 **Konekomaruhodo: perdón amigo pero Gasper es hombre...no soy de esos que le gusta cambiar el género de los personajes porque si, tratare de que Gasper tenga un cambio de actitud más adelante pero por ahora será similar al del cannon cuando lo conocieron.**

 **Kirito: Pues gracias...sé que muchos hacen esos overpower sin sentido porque en fin...el harem masivo porque es el sueño de todo hombre y lo de la traición porque...yo que se...el punto es que yo trato de crear una versión de DxD como las series de antaño...fuerte pero no tanto y que mejore, varias chicas pero no todo el elenco...y la traición no lo veo factible...he visto algunas que, sin ofender, me parecen ridículas...**

 **antifanboy: Pues que bueno te gusto, sé que entre los lectores tú eres de los más exigentes pero tus opiniones son apreciadas. Lo de Ddraig, ya lo dije...para mi es un personaje con potencial, lo de Venelana...tome tu opinión en cuenta y decidí que tienes razón...no quiero ponerla como una más del Harem porque vi que no la iba a aprovechar de ese modo por lo que decidi que Rean debía intervenir en eso. Lo de Vali, trato de darle un lado más compeljo ya que su pasado aquí es distinto al del cannon ya que no vivió con Azazel pero si con una familia...la pelirroja...ya lo verás. Lo de Rean...diría que ahora...ahora en estos momentos su fuerza real...la real, roza el nivel de un Dios ya que él no es humano común...su contexto total será visto en un arco futuro pero ahora solo daré indicios.**

 **Brg: de tal maestro tal alumno.**

 **soulalbarn18000: Bueno me alegro que te hayas unido a nosotros amigo...bienvenido. Gracias por creer eso de que esta mejor desarrollada.**

 **Ronaldc v2: Reto dado, maestro presente y con nuevas locuras a la vista...**

 **Ya hay 260 reviews...y más de 57000 vistos...gracias a todos por eso y que les guste esta historia...recomiendenla ya que de seguro más de uno no le toma la atención por su título o la descripción...tal vez deba mejorarla...o cambiarla...diganmelo ustedes...**

* * *

 **Sekiryuutei Supremo**

 **Arco 3: La Conferencia de Paz, Rojo y Blanco Colisionan**

 **Capítulo 23: Una noche en la casa Hyoudo**

Vali observaba curioso el grupo en frente suyo…Esdeath era conocida para él pero los otros 3 no…a pesar de ya tener en claro lo que iba a hacer quería asegurarse que esos 3 no lo iban a retrasar.

-¿Y tus amigos?- el demonio señalo a la espalda de la mujer quien pestañeo unos segundos para luego reír.

-Jajaja perdón…me había olvidado de presentartelos.- Esdeath empezó con las presentaciones.- El cara de mono idiota se llama Bikou…descendiente del primer Sun Wukong.

-Ja, un gusto Hakuryuukou.- el youkai saludó a Vali con una sonrisa muy confiada…a Vali los tipos así lo sacaban de quicio…y se notaba que era un payaso…

{Paciencia Vali…no cometas una barbaridad…}- Albion quiso calmar a su poseedor y amigo…conocía el temperamento de Vali…el joven asintió.

-Él es Arthur Pendragon…descendiente del Rey Arturo y de la Maga Morgana.

-Un placer Hakuryuukou.- el joven espadachin hizo una reverencia mientras Vali lo miró sorprendido…

-¿No serás tú…?

-Si…mi hermana es miembro del grupo del Sekiryuutei.- El rubio se acomodó los lentes mientras Vali pensaba en lo irónico de esto…

-La más pequeña es Merlina…- Esdeath abrazó a la chica por la espalda.- ¿No es linda?- la mencionada ni dijo nada mientras los demás miraban complicados a la Yuki Ona…

-Claro…y ¿Qué tiene de especial esta chica?- Vali se cruzó de brazos mientras la mencionada sacó una varita.- Un minuto…será posible…

-Bingo, tal como tú y el Sekiryuutei han estado escondidos…ella y su familia estaban igual.- La mujer sonrío mostrando los dientes.- Ella es descendiente del mago Merlín.

La revelación sorprendió a Vali y Albion…la pequeña miró a Esdeath como pidiendo que la suelte cosa que ella hizo.

-Increíble…creí que Merlín nunca tuvo familia…al menos no oficialmente…- el demonio se mostraba ligeramente sorprendido.

-Bueno ves que no es así…la encontré hace unos meses vagando por Inglaterra…le dije que si deseaba unirse a nosotros y dijo que si con una condición.- Esdeath miró a la chica para que hable….esta suspiró y…

-Solo…deseo luchar contra Le Fay Morgana…- las palabras algo carentes de emoción de la maga hicieron que Vali miré a Arthur.

-¿Y te parece correcto dejar que luche con tu hermana?- el rubio asintió sin dudar.

-Una pelea es una pelea…además mi hermana no caerá sin luchar.- esas palabras hicieron que Vali alce una ceja…tipo peculiar.

-Jajaja, bueno si todos tenemos algo de común aquí es que nos encanta pelear…- Bikou abrazó a Vali por el cuello con un brazo ante la molestia del demonio.- Aunque a mi me encantaría luchar contra ese Sekiryuutei que venció a ese Dios.

-Bikou…- Esdeath habló firme llamando la atención de todos.- No digas idioteces…por más fuerte que seas no estás a la altura de ese chico…solo Vali aquí presente tiene una chance de ganar.

-Tch…si si…- el youkai se alejó de Vali para rascarse la cabeza.- Aunque su poder es muy peculiar…

-Es verdad…- Merlina habló ante la sorpresa de Esdeath.- Su control sobre la oscuridad es…misterioso…

-Eso no lo voy a negar…- Arthur miró a Vali con seriedad.- ¿El Vanishing Dragon no sabe de algo?

-Justamente él me iba a comentar algo…antes que ustedes llegaran…- Vali solo se encogió de hombros mientras respondía.

El Divine Dividing apareció en la espalda del peliplata y las alas brillaron para dar paso a la voz de Albion.

{Diré esto en voz alta para que sepan a quien vamos a enfrentarnos…el poseedor de Ddraig no debe ser subestimado}

-¿Y eso por qué Vanishing Dragon?- Esdeath se mostró sorprendida de que el Dragón Blanco…una de las existencias más poderosas del mundo pida cautela con un chico que no viene de una línea sanguínea excepcional.

{Simple mujer…el poseedor de Ddraig es único…}- Albion comenzó a narrar sobre lo que sabía de Haou…comentó sus hazañas, fama y poder…

Todos se asombraron de oír eso…un humano que hizo temblar las mitologías y que además mato un Dios Griego…Vali estaba impresionado pero sus deseos de lucha se incrementaron al oír que Ise era la reencarnación de ese hombre y que no había duda de que Ddraig lo sabía…

-Sabía de la reencarnación…pero esto va más allá de lo que espere.- Arthur se llevó la mano al mentón tras oír todo eso…

-Ehm…saben…pensándolo bien…mejor le dejo a ese chico a Vali…- Bikou decidió no confiarse…si lo que Albion dijo era real…

-Pero…¿Hay más…blanco?- Merlina sonaba interesada en la historia del primer God Slayer del mundo y tal vez a parte de Ise…el real…

{Si…y esto va más por ti Vali…ya que tiene que ver con tu sangre}- el mencionado prestó atención y todos se asombraron de lo escuchado…

-¿Estás seguro de eso?- Esdeath estaba más que impactada…esta información cambiaría la historia de la Gran Guerra si sale a la luz.

{Si…para nadie de la época era un secreto…Haou era un héroe para muchos…y tú sabes que los héroes luchan contra demonios…}

-Interesante…esto en verdad es muy interesante Albion.- Vali tenía una sonrisa donde se mostraba que tenía una enorme sed de lucha.- Ahora nuestra lucha será más intensa Hyoudo Issei…y te aseguro que yo saldré victorioso.

El atardecer indicaba que el final del día había llegado…pero también marcaba la cuenta regresiva de una lucha…que sería marcada en la historia.

* * *

Si hay algo que todos hemos pasado es la vergüenza de ser grabados en ciertos momentos que no deseamos recordar…y si no es así…no te preocupes…el momento siempre llega.

-Matenme…- Ise se tapaba la cara de la vergüenza ya que en la sala de su casa con ese enorme TV…se estaba mostrando su acto de ventrílocuo…todo gracias a Penemue que grabó todo en secreto.

-Jajajaja…nunca creí ver esto.- Ravel se tomaba el estómago ya que le dolía de tanto reírse.

-Ravel-san…jeje…no te…jeje…..rías…Jajaja…lo siento Ise-sama…no puedo…

-Si si…solo ríe…ya me vengare…- Ise miraba furioso a las dos rubias de su grupo.

[Que humillante…grabado haciendo ese estúpido acto…]- Ddraig sonaba deprimido…pero trataba de ver lo positivo de esto…era menos humillante que un nombre absurdo y ridículo…- [Aunque tal vez podamos sacar un provecho más delante de esto compañero]

-Tal vez…- Ise seguía viendo la TV mientras los demás reían.

-Jaja, lo admito Ise…Tú y Ddraig hacen un buen dúo.- Rias reía ligeramente mientras Ayane seguía riendo.

-Admito que es verdad nya…un chibi Ddraig…- Kuroka comía unas galletas mientras Asia reía ligeramente.

-Es bueno ver que no perdiste el toque cómico Ise-kun…- Irina sonreía ampliamente mientras se apoyaba atrás de Ise…- Aunque todo el mérito va para Penemue-san.

-Fufu…gracias.- la caído estaba sentada en uno de los sillones con Rean a su lado.- Todo fue idea de Ray…

-¿¡Cómo!? ¡Raynare!- Ise gritó furioso para mirar a la caído que se escondió atrás de Rias mientras la pelirroja la miraba incrédula…

-Jajajaja pero nada de esto tiene algo de malo Ise-kun.- Sirzches estaba sentado en el sillón individual con Grayfia a su lado.- Es el deber de todo familiar grabar a su pariente.

Ise miró complicado al Maou…si se preguntan por que están ellos en la casa del castaño…pues tras la algo incómoda presentación de Rean con Venelana…incómoda para los hijos de la última…Ise le preguntó a su maestro cuanto tiempo iba a quedarse a lo cual Rean dijo que eso lo hablaran en su casa. Eso llamó la atención de Venelana que quería saber el lugar donde su hija vivía…y tal vez hablar con el hombre de ojos rojos…eso era secundario, si…secundario…

Luego Sirzches también se auto invito ante el horror de Rias mientras Penemue dijo que iría ya que sentía que algo interesante iba a pasar. Dicho y hecho…Bien llegaron Penemue sacó esas benditas grabaciones y ahora Ise estaba siendo literalmente humillado….Mientras que…

-¿Quién desea algo de beber?- Venelana apareció en la sala con una fuente con unos vasos llenos de te….oigan, que ella sea un demonio de clase alta no significa que no sepa cocinar.

Todos agradecieron el gesto de la mujer mientras tomaban un vaso cada uno y seguían con la tortura…es decir…buena atmósfera….

-¿Qué les parece si vemos ahora la grabación de Ria-tan?

-¿¡QUÉ!?- Rias grito horrorizada al oír eso mientras su hermano ponía la grabadora al lado del TV para conectarlo.- ¡Alto!

-Jo…la gran Rias Gremory tiene miedo de que la vean en video….¿Quien lo diría?- Raynare sonreía con burla mientras Penemue negaba con la cabeza la actitud de su alumna.

-Ray…compórtate o contaré tus anécdotas de pequeña.- Ray se quedó helada y pálida al oír la amenaza de su mentora mientras se lanzaba a las piernas de ella y le lloraba cómicamente.

-¡No, todo menos eso! ¡Seré buena!- Los demás miraban incrédulos que Raynare, una chica que mostraba orgullo, se arrodille así para evitar una charla sobre su infancia.

-Penemue…deja de jugar con la chica…- Rean miró cansado y con reproche a su amiga…él sabía la ligera tendencia de Penemue para hacer bromas…de mal gusto.- Mejor centrémonos en ver la grabación.- Rean señaló la TV que ya mostraba la grabación….

-¡Noooo!- Rias grito horrorizada al ver que su hermano había puesto la grabación sin dudarlo…

Los siguientes minutos fueron una tortura para Rias quien debía soportar los halagos ridículos de su hermano y una que otra risa por los comentarios…Venelana también reía un poco al ver la reacción de su hija, ahora ella si actuaba más acorde a su edad.

-Fue una buena idea que venga al mundo humano…- Rean escuchó las palabras de la mujer y la miró curioso.

-¿Por qué lo dice? Según tengo entendido las escuelas en el inframundo no son malas…- la mujer sonrió con tristeza al recordar el motivo por el que Rias vino.

-La idea…no era clara…estábamos debatiendo si venía acá o se quedaba en el inframundo…la verdad…mandarla fue más por una razón personal…

-¿El divorcio con tu ex esposo?- Venelana asintió mientras Rean suspiraba…un divorcio nunca era fácil…más para los hijos que para los mismos padres.

-La actitud de Zeoticus ya estaba cambiando hace algunos años…cuando Rias tenía 12…empece a ver un cambio en él…paso de ser el esposo amoroso que conocí y un maravilloso padre a un hombre que solo piensa en incrementar el poder de su familia sin importar el costo…a pesar de todo, la casa Gremory sigue con su fama de demonios amables y cariñosos…pero veo que si esto sigue así…eso cambiará.

-Entiendo…sé que muchos demonios pesan más la sangre y las costumbres que lo demás pero…sabía que la casa Gremory era distinta.- Rean tomó lo último del té del vaso e hizo una pregunta más personal.- ¿Fue el compromiso de Raiser con tu hija lo que marcó el fin de tu matrimonio?

Venelana se quedó helada al oír eso, agradecía que los demás estén tan centrados en el video que no los están escuchando. Fácilmente la mujer podía dejar la charla ahí…no era el asunto de Rean en saber porque su matrimonio acabó…ella sabía que el tema era personal y ni con sus hijos, familia o amigos lo ha comentado. Pero había algo en el hombre al lado de ella que la hacía confiar en sus palabras…algo en él la hacía sentirse segura…

-…..Si…fue eso lo que marcó el final de lo nuestro…- Venelana se cruzó de brazos, cosa que alzó un poco su busto pero Rean la seguía viendo a los ojos.- Cuando el compromiso se dio….perdí los estribos….no me mal entiendas, la familia Phoenix es de buena reputación y la madre de Ravel es muy amiga mía y sus hijos son maravillosos….excepto…

-Raiser…sí, he escuchado rumores de él y lo que hacía para ganar favores…incluso sé de algunos demonios reencarnados que han visto su vida truncada por él…- Rean afiló la mirada y la imagen que daba era tal que Venelana se asustó un poco.

-Bueno…tras eso, las cosas con Zeoticus se acabaron….ver las lágrimas de desesperación de mi hija…no pude quedarme callada más…- la mujer veía como su hija le gritaba a su hermano por los vergonzosos comentarios y como el resto de ellos reían…- Debido a eso…Rias tomo una actitud más seria y madura…muy lejana a la de una chica de su edad, vi que una parte de ella en verdad se había rendido a la idea de casarse con Raiser…pero…ahora que la veo de nuevo….puedo ver a la chica que era antes de esa pesadilla…verla reír, enfadarse como una chica de su edad me da una gran felicidad.

-Je…creo que tenemos algo en común…- la mujer vio al humano con curiosidad.- Ise…él no tuvo una vida fácil…lo que paso hace 10 años lo marcó…si bien no ha quedado con un trauma si quedo con una cicatriz que nunca desaparecerá…tanto física como emocional.

-Sí…Grayfia me contó sobre…lo que es…¿Es verdad eso? Nunca conocí a ese Haou pero si escuché de él de mi padre….- Venelana recordaba las veces que su padre hablaba del humano que lo derrotó sin ningún esfuerzo….aunque a veces podía percibir un cierto…miedo.

-Si….Haou e Ise tienen la misma esencia…sus almas son iguales en el núcleo…la reencarnación es misteriosa…pero ese simple hecho le ha dado una enorme carga…si bien conmigo actúa como alguien de su edad…con otros actuaba más cauteloso, temeroso de crear lazos…aunque eso cambio un poco cuando conoció a Ravel y a las demás…y veo que ahora esa parte de él que escondía sale más a flote…regresar a Kuoh fue lo mejor que pudo haber hecho…

-Se nota que lo quieres mucho….- Venelana sonrió encantada al ver como Rean se expresaba de Ise…- Casi parece que hablaras de tu propio hijo.

-Pues…nunca he tenido la oportunidad de ser padre y con el tiempo que estuvimos viajando lo empecé a ver como uno…- ante esas palabras Venelana alzó una ceja sorprendida por la revelación.-

-¿Sin hijos? Vaya….creí que bueno….tenías al menos uno…- Rean sonrió complicado.

-La verdad…mi vida no fue tan sencilla y si bien he tenido unas pocas relaciones cuando era más joven…estas murieron al mismo tiempo que huí de la Iglesia.- esas palabras si llamaron la atención de la mujer.

-Siento curiosidad…¿Por qué la Iglesia te ha perseguido tanto tiempo….qué hiciste para que te teman tanto?

-La verdad….- Rean iba a responder cuando….

-¡No lo soportó más, Onii-sama Baka!- Rias se levantó del sofá para irse al segundo piso corriendo.

-¡Rias espera!- Ise se levantó para ir tras la demonio ante la mirada de los demás

-Creo que hablaremos de eso después de que evitemos que tu hijo sea asesinado por su esposa…- Rean miró con una enorme gota de sudor como Grayfia golpeaba consecutivamente al Maou con un abanico de papel…

-Si…un minuto…¿Cómo…?

-Tengo mis fuentes Venelana-san.- el humano le guiño el ojo para luego levantarse y ayudar a Penemue a calmar a la Maid..

Venelana se quedó en su lugar un rato…se había sorprendido con eso último…no pudo evitar que la cara se le sonroje y eso era algo que nunca le había pasado…interactuar con Rean ha sido una experiencia interesante…

-No sería mala idea si…- la demonio solo se levantó de su lugar para ir a ayudar a su hijo…aún casado ella tenía que cuidarlo como un niño…

* * *

Al mismo tiempo…al frente de la habitación de Ise, Rias estaba sentada en el suelo muy molesta y avergonzada…su hermano la había humillado con ese comentario cuando se vio que ella alzaba la mano para responder una pregunta del profesor…incluso en medio de la clase él seguía con esa actitud…que vergüenza.

-Rias…- alzó la mirada al escuchar su nombre…Ise estaba al lado de ella con una sonrisa que indicaba que entendía lo que pasaba.- ¿Quieres hablar?- la chica asintió tímida con la cabeza mientras el joven suspiraba.- Vamos a mi cuarto…más privado…

Ayudandola a pararse, Ise abrió la puerta de su cuarto y ambos pasaron para que bien adentro Rias se tiré a la cama boca abajo…al ver eso el castaño solo suspiró, se veía que lo de su hermano la había molestado.

-Sabes que tu hermano solo trataba de demostrar lo mucho que te quiere…

-Sus comentarios estuvieron fuera de lugar…- Rias ni volteó a ver al joven.- su actitud en frente de la clase me dejo en vergüenza…

-Pudo ser peor…al menos no acabaste como Sona evitando que Sera-chan haga sus sesiones fotográficas en todo el campus.- Ise rio un poco al recordar la expresión de la Sitri cada vez que su hermana se ponía en modo Mahou Shoujo.

-Sera-chan ¿Huh?- Rias miró al joven con algo de molestia…- ¿Y por qué no me llamas a mi de un modo similar?

-¿Eh? P-Pues…nunca me lo pediste…- Ise desvió la mirada mientras Rias hacia un puchero…- Además ¿No te molesta que te llamen así? He visto como le reclamas a tu hermano que solo te llame por tu nombre normal.

-Es mi hermano, el simple hecho de que me diga "Ria-tan" ya es humillante.

[Punto para la pelirroja]- Ddraig veía todo con interés…veamos como se desarrolla esto.- [Vamos compañero, dile Rias-chan]

 _-¡Tú te callas!-_ Ise calló mentalmente al dragón que se estaba riendo a carcajadas.- Dragón maldito…

-¿Hablando con Ddraig?- Ise asintió a la pregunta de la chica algo avergonzado.- Debe ser interesante tener a alguien con quien hablar todo el rato.

-La verdad…al principio era complicado, el solo oír una voz en tu cabeza es extraño pero te acostumbras….además Ddraig es una buena compañía.- Rias sonrió al oír eso…

-¿Te agrada ser el Sekiryuutei…a pesar de la carga que este conlleva?- El castaño se puso pensativo…le tomó dos segundos dar con su respuesta.

-A pesar de todo…me alegra haber nacido siendo el actual Sekiryuutei…mi vida si bien hubiera sido más sencilla no cambiaría lo que he experimentado por nada del mundo…a pesar de todo…- Ise sonrió con tristeza al recordar a sus padres.

-Ise…- la chica miró con dolor al joven…ella no sabía lo que era perder a un padre ya que ambos estaban vivos…separados pero vivos.

-Créelo o no…el destino de cada Dragón Celestial se ha visto marcado por el dolor…al final incluso la gente cercana a ellos se veían afectados…Ddraig me dijo que solo dos de los Sekiryuutei no terminaron así pero aun así…el camino de los que son el Sekiryuutei y el Hakuryuukou estará siempre ligado al dolor y las adversidades.

-Me lo imagino…pero veo que tú no ves a tu Sacred Gear como un objeto maldito.

-Claro que no…tengo un dragón en mi cuerpo…eso de por si ya es genial.- Rias rio un poco por la respuesta algo infantil del castaño.- Además yo veo a Ddraig como mi amigo y compañero…cosa que muchos de mis predecesores no hicieron.

-Debe ser horrible caer presa del poder…- Ise asintió ya que aún recuerda la primera vez que uso la Juggernaut Drive…fue una experiencia horrible…- Me pregunto que pensará Vali de esto.

-¿Nunca se lo preguntaste?- Ise se cruzó de brazos mientras Rías suspiraba.

-No…nunca tuve el valor de hacerlo.- la demonio se sentó en la cama y miró el piso con tristeza.- Vali…él nunca fue muy abierto con nosotros…recuerdo que cuando Onii-sama nos lo presentó…era un chico callado…distante…se notaba en sus ojos que había sufrido mucho.

-¿Sabes que ocurrió?

-No…nunca lo ha mencionado…- Rias se tomó un rato para poder pensar en lo que iba a decir…- Con el tiempo y con ayuda de Sona y de Akeno fui capaz de que se abra más con nosotros…cuando se descubrió que era el Hakuryuukou y un semi demonio el consejo no dudo en darle el apellido de Lucifer por ser hijo adoptivo de mi hermano…veían en él al perfecto sucesor del título.

 _-Si supieras que es por algo más…-_ Ise sabía algo más de lo que Rias le contaba pero decidió callar…

-Con el tiempo lo empecé a ver como un hermano y en el fondo sé que él me ve como una hermana…que nos considera a todos su familia…pero también he visto lo mucho que le molesta estar bajo vigilancia del consejo de demonios…según ellos es para cuidar al próximo Lucifer…estupideces…lo que desean es controlarlo…

-Esos son los demonios de antaño Rias…solo les importa ellos mismos…esa actitud fue la que guió a los demonios a la guerra…- Ise habló directo y sin rodeos…- Lo bueno es que eso cambio tras ella…aunque la muerte de casi todos ellos fue un sacrificio enorme.

-Ise…dime la verdad…¿Tú y Vali lucharán?- la pregunta sacó de cuadro al joven.- Lamento si soy muy directa o lo saco de la nada pero lo de ayer nos puso a todos de nervios…nunca había visto a Vali con tal deseo de lucha y en el poco tiempo que te conozco a ti tampoco.

Ise bajó la mirada para luego cerrar los ojos…debía ser sincero…mentirle no iba a ayudar.

-Es posible Rias…muy posible.- la chica se mostró dolida al escuchar la pregunta…- Tú y los demás lo debieron sentir…él desea luchar conmigo…nada de lo que digas o hagas hará que cambie de opinión, si bien no lo hizo cuando estuvimos frente a frente…estoy seguro que solo espera el momento para retarme.

-¿No…no puedes evitarlo?- Rias miró con súplica al joven quien sentía tristeza y dolor de verla así.-Ise…él es parte de mi familia…mi hermano en todo menos sangre…no quiero ver un duelo entre ambos…eso…eso me destrozaría.

-Rias…- Ise se arrodilló para ponerse a su altura, le tomó la cara con las manos y se notaba que ella estaba conteniendo las lágrimas.- Si hay algo que mi maestro nunca me enseñó es huir de una pelea…por más difícil que está sea…lucharé…no huiré…soy un dragón y esa es parte de mi naturaleza, si la pelea ocurre…lucharé para ganar.

La chica cerró los ojos y dejó que las lágrimas salgan tras escuchar eso…sabía que no podía hacer cambiar de opinión a Ise…él era así, los retos los afrontaba sin vacilación…esa era una de las cosas que le gustaba de él.

-Pero…lucharé para ganar…no lo mataré.- La chica alzó la vista para ver que el joven le sonreía.- Solo porque me lo pediste…no me agrada la idea de verte llorar…por ningún motivo.

-Ise….gracias…al menos…eso me calma un poco…no del todo pero…si algo.- Rias puso sus manos sobre las del joven que aún sostenía su rostro y le sonrió.- Dime…¿Te alegras de haberme conocido?

-¿Qué pregunta es esa? Claro que sí…tú y los demás son importantes para mí.- la chica suspiró algo decepcionada por la respuesta…ella insinuó otra cosa pero el muy cabeza hueca no lo captó.

 _-¿Por qué me enamoré de alguien tan tonto?-_ Rias observó a Ise y notó que él la miraba como siempre…esa mirada que la veía a ella…a Rias la chica…no a la heredera Gremory.- _Si…es porque me ve por lo que soy._

Ise notó que ella lo miraba con intensidad…en verdad le gustaba el azul de los ojos de la chica…le quedaban perfecto.

-Yo estoy feliz de haberte conocido…sin ti…mi vida no seria la misma…agradezco…agradezco al mundo que estés aquí…conmigo.- Ise abrió los ojos con asombro al oír eso…

Oírla decir eso en verdad lo puso feliz…en frente de él estaba una gran chica…una con sus virtudes y defectos…una que a pesar de todo…creía en él…por un segundo no pudo negar que Rias Gremory se veía muy bella en la oscuridad del cuarto con solo la luz de la luna alumbrando el lugar… Ise acarició la mejilla de la chica con su pulgar y ella disfrutó del tacto…Rias miró al joven con ternura y fue esa misma mirada que hizo que dentro de él surja el mismo deseo que tuvo con Xenovia días atrás…solo que este era más controlado…El castaño acercó su rostro al de ella quien se sonrojo por la cercanía pero no lo alejó…ella deseaba esto desde que se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos tras lo de Raiser…ella sentía que Ise era la persona para ella…sabía que las demás sentían algo por él…le molestaba…si…pero lo comprendía…un dragón es polígamo por naturaleza no por opción y por ello varias chicas estaban enamoradas de él…sabía en lo que se metía y lo aceptaba…pero eso no significa que vaya darle el privilegio de ser la primera para Ise a otra…

Ambos sentían la respiración del otro debido a lo cercano que estaban…un poco más y se besarían…ya había pasado…pero esta vez era Ise quien se acercaba a ella…Rias cerró los ojos cuando solo se vio a unos milímetros de su segundo beso…y entonces….

-¡ALTO!- un grito femenino conjunto y las ahora luces prendidas hicieron que ambos se separen para ver que cada inquilina de la casa estaba ahí con una cara de los mil demonios.

-¿¡Qué creen que hacen para entrar así!?- Rias les gritó molesta de que hayan tirado su oportunidad por la borda.

-¡No seas fresca pechugona, ya vimos porque subiste!- Ray estaba hirviendo de la rabia y los celos.

-¡Rias Onee-sama es injusta, yo también quiero ser cercana a Ise-san!- la rubia tenía los ojos llorosos mientras se quejaba.

-Nya….no podemos bajar la guardia…

-Opino como tú Kuroka-san….- Fay se cruzó de brazos muy molesta.

-Isa-kun….eres un playboy.- Irina apretaba los puños por los celos que sentía mientras en su mente trataba de no dejarse llevar para no caer.

-Ise-sama….baka….- Ravel negó con la cabeza mientras Ayane no decía nada pero tenía una mirada que mataría a cualquiera.

El joven suspiró ante todo esto….parece que se estaba acostumbrando a esta locura diaria…milagro, por más raro que suene….pero una parte de él maldecía que no pudo concretar su beso con Rias.

[Jo….parece que ya no estás tan denso compañero]- Ddraig habló algo burlón mientras Rias discutía con Ray…

Asia se acercó a él y le abrazo el brazo con una mirada tierna y llorosa….los famosos ojos de cachorro….un arma mortal….maldito sea el que inventó esa técnica…no era justa. Sirzches apareció en escena con Grayfia a su lado, el Maou veía con gracia el comportamiento de su hermana y las demás…

-Me alegro de ver que están tan unidas.

-¡NO ES VERDAD!- Rias y Ray gritaron al mismo tiempo mientras volteaban la mirada….la escena en si demostraba que estaban en sincronía….aunque ellas lo nieguen.

-Claro….- el Maou sonrió complicado….era difícil ver si esas dos se odiaban o no…- En fin…quiero hablar contigo Rias.- la pelirroja miró curiosa a su hermano.- A parte con lo de la conferencia…se ha decidido que tu otro "Bishop" pueda salir.

-¿D-De verdad?- los presentes excepto Asia y los otros demonios miraron curiosos a la joven…- ¿Podrá salir….?

-Solo si logra que este bajo control Ojou-sama…- Grayfia habló seria mientras Rias asentía.- Además….Ise-sama.

-¿Si?- el castaño miró a la maid quien sonreía, para variar.

-Hay un favor que mi maestro y yo queremos pedirle y estoy segura que Ojou-sama estará encantada.

Los jóvenes miraban curiosos a los demonios…¿Qué será?

* * *

-Al parecer pasa algo ahí arriba.

-Ufufu, de seguro mi hija trato de hacer algo con Ise-kun y las demás se lo impidieron.- Venelana reía mientras tomaba un poco de sake.- Oh, esta bebida es deliciosa.

Rean y Venelana estaban en la sala mientras Sirzches y Grayfia hablaban con los más jóvenes, Penemue había decidido retirarse ya que debía de supervisar de que Azazel no se la pase de flojo mientras este en el mundo humano y también regresar a Grigori por lo que se retiró no sin antes agradecer por la hospitalidad.

-El sake es bueno….aunque prefiero una cerveza bien helada.- Rean también bebió un poco del sake que Sirzches había traído…- Tu hijo tiene buen gusto…esta marca es de las mejores.

-Saco eso de su padre…- la mujer dio un suspiro.- Ahora…¿me dirás por qué la Iglesia te persiguió?

-Oh…claro…no es algo que me moleste en ocultar…incluso Ise lo sabe.- Rean se sirvió algo más del Sake para luego darle un sorbo.- Primero diré que yo estudié en una escuela afiliada al Vaticano en mi juventud…Se le conocía como la academia militar de Thors….en honor al Dios Nórdico Thor…

-Oí de esa academia…se dice que sus métodos de enseñanzas eran…extremos…

-Lo eran…del 100% de estudiantes solo el 10% logró completarlo siendo yo uno de ellos.- Rean suspiró ante el recuerdo.- Recuerdo que en mi primer día conocí a mis compañeros de clase y amigos….Je, lo más gracioso es que de casualidad tuve un mal encuentro con una chica que sería mi amiga más adelante.

-Hablando de malas impresiones.- Venelana rio un poco mientras Rean se rascaba la cabeza por la vergüenza del recuerdo.

-En fin…nuestra clase era….especial…fuimos juntados porque éramos un grupo variado…había una chica que era hija de la transnacional tecnológica más importante del mundo, una era hija de una línea de caballeros, una fue entrenada como asesina, una era una maga…de los chicos había uno que era hijo de un político, otro era hijo de un hombre de descendencia Inglesa, otro era descendiente de las tribus de América del Norte, uno un mago aprendiz…más adelanto se unió una chica que fue entrenada por el servicio secreto americano….y nuestra profesora era una ex mercenaria.

-Vaya….que grupo tan variado….

-Sí…tuvimos nuestros problemas debido a nuestros orígenes…

-¿Y tú, de donde provenías?- Rean dio otro sorbo al sake.

-Yo fui adoptado por una familia que apoyaba a la Iglesia…mi apellido viene de ellos…- Rean suspiró al recordar a su familia.- Nunca conocí a mis padres reales pero para mí ellos eran mi familia.

-Entiendo.

-Al final de todo…la clase se volvió unida y sin querer me volví el líder de la clase cuando eran misiones de campo…je, es gracioso ahora que lo pienso.- el hombre miró el techo para luego tomar aire.- Fue en el último año del programa que conocí a mi amigo y rival….se llamaba Crow Armbrust….

-¿Se llamaba?...no me digas que….

-Sí….está muerto….- Venelana miró con horror a Rean quien bajó la mirada.- Crow era un idiota apostador pero era un amigo leal….y un guerrero excelente…él y yo hicimos equipo en nuestro último año…un mes antes de la graduación…como examen final nos dieron un objetivo….matar a un demonio…la hija de un demonio de peso en el Inframundo….

-¿Qué demonio era?

-Lo siento….prometí no decir el nombre.- El humano dejo el sake en la mesa de centro.- Al final….ambos fuimos engañados…esa mujer era inocente…ni ella ni su familia habían hecho algo malo y solo la querían matar porque los altos mandos lo decidieron así….

-Que horrible….

-Sí…Crow y yo estábamos furiosos…fuimos a pedir respuestas pero nos tacharon de traidores y herejes por no acatar esa orden. Nos sentenciaron a morir pero no aceptamos eso…ambos logramos abrirnos paso en las instalaciones secretas del Vaticano para tratar de huir no sin antes destruir todos los datos que ellos habían reunido en los últimos siglos.

-Destruyeron años de investigación….de seguro no les agrado eso.- Rean sonrió al recordar el incendio que provoco que destruyo los archivos y demás.

-Si…cuando estábamos cerca de huir…apareció él….

-¿Quién?- Rean apretó los puños con rabia….

-Vasco Strada…- Venelana abrió los ojos con sorpresa….ese hombre era alguien de peso en el Vaticano….el previo portador de Durandal…un hombre de cuidado…- él fue quien nos impidió el paso….Crow y yo luchamos contra él solo para hallar una ruta de escape pero era muy fuerte….al final….Crow recibió en ataque que iba hacia mi hiriéndolo de muerte….

-Rean-san….

-Murió en mis brazos Venelana-san….el shock fue tanto que desperté un poder que muchos considerarían maldito…este cabello y estos ojos son muestra de ello…- Rean miró a Venelana y ella solo vio el dolor en la mirada del hombre.- Al final ese poder me dio la oportunidad de luchar contra Vasco lo suficiente para poder huir….

-¿Qué paso luego?

-Primero le di a Crow un entierro digno, luego me fui a un lugar que nadie conoce….un lugar muy bien oculto y estuve ahí unos años….- Rean sonrió al recodar a cierta persona de ese lugar.- Rayos…no la he visitado en 5 años….de seguro estará furiosa.

-¿Ella?- Venelana puso a un lado esa ligera molestia al oír el pronombre femenino.

-Si…la que gobierna ese lugar…tch, tendré que darle un pastel para que no me mate…- Rean suspiró al recordar el carácter de esa mujer pero lo puso a un lado.- Y bueno….esa es la historia…el Vaticano me deshecho porque no seguí sus órdenes a ciegas…

-¿Odias a la Iglesia por lo que paso?

-No…odio a los viejos que la rigen…esos bastardos que toman el nombre de Dios para satisfacer su ego y llenar sus bolsillos….Yo soy creyente de la palabra de Dios…creo en lo que predica pero no en los estúpidos hombres que usan su palabras como excusa.

-Una última pregunta….- Rean asintió.- ¿Sigues siendo humano?

-Jeje…si…aún soy humano…un humano maldito pero uno al fin y al cabo…no niego que hace unos años Miguel me quiso reclutar en sus filas como compensación por lo que sucedió pero me negué…ser ángel tiene sus desventajas…unas que no quiero tener.

-¿Cómo cuales?- la mujer entrecerró los ojos.

-Que sería incapaz de apreciar la belleza femenina jajaja.- Rean rio mientras Venelana negaba con la cabeza por la respuesta.

-Hombres…siempre con eso en sus cabezas….- Rean la miró con una sonrisa…una que la puso nerviosa.- ¿Q-Qué?

-Nada…solo quería darte las gracias por escucharme…a pasado tiempo que hablo con alguien sobre esto…No me malentiendas, Penemue es una gran amiga y tenemos charlas interesantes….con Azazel no cuento….es un idiota.- Venelana no contuvo la risa al oír el insulto.- Pero…se siente bien hablar con alguien como tú Venelana-san….por eso gracias.

-N-No hay de que….- la mujer desvió la mirada por la vergüenza….esto era absurdo…ella era una mujer que vivió mucho….que estuvo casada…no debía ponerse nerviosa por algo como esto….- _Ugh….odio esto…yo no soy así….pero….admito que su mirada muestra sinceridad en sus palabras…..una que no he visto en nadie….-_ Venelana no lo iba a negar….Rean le daba una sensación extraña…

-¿Pasa algo….? Te ves colorada…- Rean miró preocupado a la demonio.

- _¡Para empeorar todo, es más denso que una roca!-_ La mujer se calmó y dio la mejor sonrisa que pudo para ocultar sus nervios.- Si…todo bien…

-Ya veo….- Rean solo asintió….hasta la fecha no entendía nada del corazón femenino pero eso no era sorpresa….desde sus años de la adolescencia que no ha tenido una relación formal….- Por cierto…ustedes ahí en la escalera…muéstrense que no engañan a nadie.

-¡AH!- se escuchó el grito de sorpresa de todos mientras Venelana miraba la dirección de la dichosa escalera con rabia….

A los segundos aparecieron todos….sus hijos….la sierva de su hija, las amigas de esta y su nuera….ahora…la pregunta del millón era solo una…

-¿¡Desde cuando yacen ahí!?- Venelana entró en modo madre seria….algo que nunca es bonito.

-P-P-Pues….nosotros…

-Están ahí desde que empezamos a hablar.- Rean interrumpió a Rias mientras la mujer al fin perdió los estribos.

-¿¡Qué cosa!? ¡Sirzches! ¿¡Está fue tu idea verdad!?- El mencionado retrocedió un poco al ver la cara de ira de su madre.

-Verás….madre…creí que lo mejor sería no intervenir…..

-Pero pudimos irnos y dejarlos hablar pero usted quiso quedarse a ver que no hicieran algo….indecente.- El Maou vio con horror a su esposa….ataque a traición….la peliplata internamente se estaba divirtiendo.

-¡Sirzches!- ahora la mujer si estaba furiosa….ya verá…su hijo mayor será severamente castigado…no importa si es un Maou, ella aún es su madre y eso pesa más que cualquier estúpido título.

-Ya ya, vamos Venelana-san no seas tan dura con él….- Rean trato de calmarla pero la mirada de la susodicha lo calló…- Ehm….mejor me callo….

En eso Ray le susurró algo a Irina….

-Oye…¿no te pareció eso una escena de marido y mujer…?

-Si…se nota que Rean-san y Venelana-san harían buena pareja….claro si algo en verdad pasa entre ellos.

Rias que escuchó eso ahora si tenía un conflicto interno….si bien la idea de tener un padrastro no le agradaba sabía que su madre estaba con todo el derecho de rehacer su vida y se notaba que Rean era un buen hombre…al fin y al cabo era el maestro de Ise y un segundo padre para el castaño.

-Bueno….si bien me gustaría seguir viendo como Sirzches sufre por el posible castigo de Venelana-san.- Ise bajo las escaleras tras oír los gritos de la mujer.- ¿Es cierto eso Venelana-san? Creí que usted…

-Si Ise-kun….quisiera tu permiso para estar aquí en tu casa al lado de Rias…- La mencionada se sorprendió al escuchar la confirmación por parte de su madre.- Entiéndeme Rias…estar en el inframundo no ha sido fácil estos últimos años….deseo un cambio de aire y tras ver lo bien que te ha tratado el mundo humano…quisiera poder experimentar lo mismo….además deseo pasar más tiempo contigo.

-Mamá…- Rias sonrió al oír las palabras de su madre…de ser ella diría que sí de inmediato pero al ser esta la casa de Ise….él tiene la última palabra.

-Oh…entonces bien…a fin de cuentas puede compartir habitación con Rias.- todos vieron con sorpresa al castaño por su rápida respuesta.

-¿Dirá sí tan rápido Ise-sama?- Ravel miró asombrada a si líder quien solo se encogió de hombros.

-Yo no soy nadie para negarle el derecho de ver a su hija…además, en esta casa falta la mano firme de una madre…- Ise miró con reproche a todas quienes se mostraron avergonzadas.

-Oh de eso no te preocupes Ise-kun, conmigo aquí las cosas se enderezaran ¿verdad chicas?- la mujer hizo una voz dulce y gentil en esa pregunta….el efecto fue inmediato….todas asintieron sin dudar.- Y gracias por aceptar mi petición Ise-kun.

-No hay de que Venelana-san…- Ise solo aceptó el curso de acción de lo que pasaba…ahora venía lo importante.- Maestro….¿Y usted cuanto tiempo se quedará aquí?- Rean sonrió ante la pregunta de su alumno….una sonrisa que a Ise no le estaba gustando.

-La pregunta real sería ¿Cuándo me iré?- todos miraron a Rean con desconcierto pero ahora Ise estaba sudando frío….- Así es Ise….ya han pasado un año y 6 meses desde que dejamos tu entrenamiento y con lo último que ha sucedido he decidió retomarlo para que aumentes tus habilidades.

-E-Eso quiere decir que….

-Si, me quedaré a entrenarte todo el tiempo necesario.- Ise por un lado estaba feliz de que su maestro de quede pero por otro estaba asustado al imaginar el entrenamiento que recibirá a partir de ahora.- Y eso no es todo.

Todos miraron como Rean miraba a las amigas del castaño para luego sonreír mientras las chicas temían que lo que estuvieran pensando pasará.

-Voy a entrenar a la nobleza Gremory, la nobleza Sitri y a tu grupo Ise….por lo que será mejor que todos ustedes se preparen.- cada joven se quedó estatua mientras Sirzches y Grayfia miraban sorprendidas al humano, Venelana solo miraba con asombro a Rean mientras Ise ahora si sabía una cosa….los días calmados se habían ido ya que su maestro hará que sus amigos tengan una redefinición de lo que es el infierno.

[Al parecer los entrenamientos serán más fuertes…pero por un lado eso nos conviene….]- Ddraig intuía que tal vez….solo tal vez en verdad ellos necesiten este nuevo régimen de entrenamiento si desean enfrentar lo que vendrá pronto….muy pronto.

* * *

 **Bien, ahí lo tienen...quise hacer este capítulo para dar un aire calmado antes de presentar a Gasper y que conozcan un poco el contexto de Rean y algo de Venelana en el fic ya que ambos ahora serán personajes regulares que en cierto modo serán las figuras adultas en la residencia Hyoudo y que pondrán orden...bueno, Venelana pondrá el orden...**

 **El contexto de Rean es similar al del juego de donde proviene pero con sus cambios, la historia completa y con detalles se sabrá más adelante. Además quise poner unas bases en la relación de ambas y ya di el guiño a una cosa...Rean también es denso pero atrae a las mujeres como moscas...**

 **Bueno...Merlina es un personaje que saque de Sonic and The Black Knight ya que si quiero una maga que reemplace a Fay en el grupo de Vali...¿Qué mejor que una descendiente del Mago Merlín? Espero que les guste...**

 **Ahora...lo que Albion contó...se sabrá que es cuando sea la batalla entre ambos dragones, sean pacientes...sin más que decir, nos vemos en otro cap.**

 **Hasta otra.**


	24. Un nuevo kouhai

**Hola a todos, hoy vengo con otro cap de este fic...ha sido una semana ardua para mí pero aquí estoy con el cap de la semana...**

 **antifanboy: Cierto,quiero dar paso a nuevos personajes...y que se vea como son. Lo del grupo de Vali, espero lo mismo.**

 **Ronaldc v2: Que bueno que te gusto, Rean y su pasado son temas que se tocaran más adelante...estoy seguro que muchos desean ver lo que pasará con Rean y esas 2.**

 **Ikari no Ryujin: Fue cosa de la inspiración mi amigo, lo de Rean se sabrá...lo de Gasper...pobrecito.**

 **Kirito: La paciencia es una virtud...solo unos caps más.**

 **Dasabo: Gracias amigo, lo de Merlina...agradece a Sega de que su juego de Black Knight fuera decente.**

 **Brg: De nada...que bueno que te gusto.**

 **GohanSuperSaiyajinNivel2: Amigo que bueno que te gusto, trato de que cada capítulo sea lo más balanceado posible, todas la ideas me vienen mientras escribo asi que no hay mucha planeación...lo de Rizevim...lo que deseeo es ahorcar a ese hijo de pu...**

 **alexzero: Cierto amigo...cierto...por cierto, gracias por seguir mi fic de Megaman, se agradece.**

 **x29: Pues...gracias...por todo...te aseguro que la batalla entre Ise y Vali será tan buena o mejor como la de Ise con Yaldabaoth...al menos eso espero...**

 **Luis6040xd: Gracias amigo...y si, ella está.**

 **Tenzalucard123: Una mano firme en una casa de locas...**

 **soulalbarn18000: De nada amigo, que bueno que te gusta el fic.**

 **carlos trujillo: ojala no...**

 **Sin más que decir, iniciemos...**

* * *

 **Sekiryuutei Supremo**

 **Arco 3: La Conferencia de Paz, Rojo y Blanco Colisionan**

 **Capítulo 24: Un nuevo kouhai**

-Así que….¿aquí es?- Ise miraba la puerta que tenía varias cintas de "Prohibido el paso"…

Tras lo ocurrido ayer, Rean y Venelana no tardaron en instalarse en la casa Hyoudo. Rean dijo que no tenía problemas de usar cualquier cuarto por lo que Ise le dijo que podía usar la recamara principal…es decir la de sus padres y si bien hubo asombro por parte de los presentes, el castaño dijo que no podía seguir viviendo solo de recuerdos y que sus padres hubieran aceptado…ellos siempre fueron muy abiertos de mente.

Con Venelana la cosa fue más sencilla, ella compartía cuarto con su hija y si bien Rias al principio se sintió incomoda, acepto ya que era una oportunidad de acercarse más a su madre ya que sentía que con los años se habían alejado un poco…..aunque obviamente la llegada de Venelana vino acompañada de nuevas reglas.

La mujer ordenó que todas debían de ayudar en los quehaceres de la casa, que nadie iba a estar de vago, cosa que afecto más a Kuroka al ser la más perezosa en ese rubro….ni pudo refutar, la mirada de Venelana no se lo permitió. Otro punto fue que la demonio no iba a dejar que ninguna se cole en la habitación de Ise en la noche…..esa regla le vino como un balde de agua fría a todas quienes se iban a quejar pero Venelana tenía un aura que hacía que todas se queden calladas (El aura de madre si me entienden)….Rean solo dijo que ayudaría en lo que pueda y que el entrenamiento de todos iniciaría cuando toda la nobleza Gremory este reunida y eso incluye al último miembro.

Al día siguiente, las clase fueron normales….Sona recibió la noticia de que el Maestro de Ise, el Ogro Carmesí, los iba a entrenar a todos…la chica al oír sintió dos cosas, emoción al imaginar los resultados del entrenamiento y miedo al imaginar las torturas que padecerán….la noticia en cambio fue mejor recibida por los "Knight" de Rias, ambos eran conocedores del estilo de espada de Rean, el más letal en toda la historia.

El Estilo de las 8 Hojas, como ya se dijo, tiene lo mejor de cada estilo de espada que existe en la historia, es decir…una persona puede usar técnicas aplicadas a una katana y a una espada medieval sin problemas, aunque obviamente la forma de la espada favorece un poco más el estilo para el que fue hecha….pero los grandes maestro no tienen ese problema y son capaces de usar las técnicas con gran destreza.

Rean acordó que iría a ver a los jóvenes luego de las clases ya que siente que debe de estar presente, el humano sabía a través de Azazel lo peligroso que era el demonio ahí sellado…no porque fuera muy poderoso sino porque no tenía control sobre su Sacred Gear y eso es como dar el equivalente a una bomba de tiempo.

Bueno…regresemos al presente que es lo que nos importa.

-Sí Ise…aquí es donde mi otro "Bishop" esta….- Rias miraba la gran puerta con algo de miedo.

Todo el ORC, incluida Aika, el grupo de Ise y Sona con Tsubaki yacían al lado de la dichosa puerta mientras Rean estaba atrás del enorme grupo.

-Se nota que tu hermano no reparo en poder para crear este sello…romperlo desde el interior es prácticamente imposible.- Rean analizo los sellos mientras la pelirroja suspiraba.

-Sirzches-sama…creyó que era lo mejor….no quería las cosas se salgan de control y que eso afecte a Buchou.- Akeno notó como su amiga se sentía aún insegura de entrar.

-Pues…yo sé que Gasper-san estará feliz de vernos.- Asia trataba de sonar optimista pero….- ¿verdad Koneko-san?

-Ni idea…..Gasper es un cobarde….- Las duras palabras de la chica le sacaron una enorme gota de sudor a todos…incluso a Ddraig.

[Esta chica si que confía en sus compañeros…]- el dragón habló con sarcasmo en voz alta, Ddraig cada vez hablaba más frente a todos ya que, en su opinión, lo veía normal….todos habían luchado en grupo contra un Dios y eso los convertía en compañeros de armas.

-Opino lo mismo que Ddraig-san….- Ayane miraba con cara de poker la escena pero en fin….

-Yo tengo interés en saber como es ese "Bishop" ¿Será fuerte Kiba?- Xenovia al ser de las más recientes del grupo se mostraba emocionada pero….- ¿Kiba?- el rubio sonreía complicado….no sabía que decir…

-¿Ocurre algo Kiba-kun?- Aki miraba al rubio con extrañeza, rara vez lo veían con esa cara que demostraba incomodidad.

-No….no realmente…es solo que….Gasper es….especial….

-¿Especial….en el buen sentido o en el malo?- Kaori buscaba respuestas pero nadie se las daba….¿Acaso el tema es tan complejo?

-Ni te lo imaginas….- esa fue la respuesta general de todos los miembros más antiguos del ORC…

-Jajaja, nunca he visto a Gasper pero por lo que oigo….al parecer habrá más problemas a partir de ahora.- Aika siempre le veía el lado divertido a todo….divertido para ella.

-¡Bueno, abran la maldita puerta mientras aún soy joven!- Ray gritó ya harta de tanto drama para abrir una maldita puerta…

Rias suspiró ante las palabras de la caído pero era verdad….hora de la verdad. La chica deshizo los sellos en la puerta para luego abrirla, al hacerlo todos empezaron a ingresar a la habitación atás de esta….todo estaba tan oscuro que si no fuera porque algunos tenían la capacidad de ver en la oscuridad sería un problema. Ise dio un vistazo rápido a todo el lugar para luego notar que en una esquina de la habitación había una caja de cartón con algo en ella….

-¡Eeeeekkkk! ¡¿Por qué están aquí!?- el grito de miedo vino de la figura en la caja.

-Vamos Gasper-kun….es bueno que ver que tienes mucha energía.- Akeno trato de sonar amable para no ocultar el fastidio que sentía por la actitud del demonio.

En frente de ellos había una persona de cabello rubio, ojos que eran entre violetas y rosados….¿Un chico o una chica? No se sabía con claridad…los que no sabían del hobby del demonio estaban con esa duda….

[Vaya…ahora si lo he visto todo….]- Ddraig estaba impactado al igual que Ise, ambos habían leído el reporte sobre este demonio y su extraño hobby…

-He de admitir una cosa….esto es peor de lo que creí….- Rean estaba todo serio pero por dentro estaba con un ataque de nervios…¿Cómo hará con ese mocoso?

-No se sorprenda tanto Rean-san….Gasper siempre ha sido un caso….especial.- Sona trato de apaciguar las aguas pero ella misma estaba conflictuada con todo esto.

-¿Una chica?

-Eso parece….

-Pero….¿No sienten algo fuera de lugar?

Irina, Fay y Ayane estaban hablando entre ellas al tener dudas con respecto al género del nuevo…Kuroka estaba en silencio ya que con su Senjutsu ella podía notar el género de Gasper….lo que descubrió la dejo desencajada….Ravel se sobaba la cabeza por la molestia de todo esto, ella sabía de esto ya que al ser de la familia Phoenix que deseaba unirse con la familia Gremory había sido informada de varias cosas pero eso no facilitaba su dolor de cabeza….

-Rias….no es por querer ser quejona…pero ¿es un chico o una chica? El que vista de chica no me ayuda a saberlo ya que una parte de mi me dice que o crea en lo que veo…- Ray se acercó a la pelirroja quien solo se sobo las sienes…

-¿Eh, no es…una chica?- Aki abrió los ojos con sorpresa….

¡Era imposible que alguien tan lindo sea un chico, el mundo sería injusto! Koneko solo se acercó al demonio que seguía escondido en su caja….

-Gaper….debes de salir….

-¡Noooooooooo! ¡Aquí estoy bieeeeeeeeeen! ¡No quiero saliiiiiiir!- dicho eso se metió en su caja y la cerró con las tapas de esta.

-Un severo caso de Hikimori….- Ise no sabía como reaccionar…esto en si ya era muy extraño.

-¡Antes que nada! ¡¿Es chico o chica!?- Kaori gritó en busca de respuestas mientras Kiba solo suspiraba para dar la respuesta….

-Es chico….- la respuesta fue tal que le cayó a los que no sabían la verdad como un yunque en la cabeza.

-¡IMPOSIBLE!- la mayoría de chicas se acercaron a la caja y la abrieron para luego ver al asustado chico, quien tenía los ojos llorosos.- ¡NO ES JUSTO!

Muchas cayeron rendidas ante la crueldad de la realidad….Gasper era a primera vista más lindo que la mayoría de chicas….¿Era posible…era justo? ¡No lo era maldición!

-Por alguna razón…siento que he perdido una batalla…aunque no sé cual….- Xenovia sonaba deprimida…sin saberlo su orgullo femenino fue fuertemente golpeado al ver al demonio.

-Tranquila Xenovia…si te ayuda….yo me siento igual que tú al descubrir esta maldita verdad.- Aika no estaba sonriendo…ella tenía su orgullo herido al ver que Gasper era fácilmente más lindo que la mayoría de chicas y ese uniforme de chica no ayudaba en nada.

-P-P-Pero….¿Por qué el uniforme de chica?- Fay aún no salía de su asombro inicial….

-Pues…..Gasper-san tiene un gusto especial por las ropas de chicas….- Asia sonreía complicada mientras Ray perdió los estribos al fin.

-¿¡Me están tomando el pelo!?- la caído tomo al chico del cuello y lo miró furiosa, asustando al pobre más.

-¡Raynare detente, lo estás asustando!- Rias le gritó a la chica para que no cometa una desgracia.

-¡NO! ¡Esto va más allá de lo absurdo Rias! ¡Dime mocoso! ¿¡Por qué usas ropas de chica!?

-Porque….las ropas de chicas son muy lindas.- la respuesta de Gasper sumado a que tenía una mirada como la de la más pura doncella no ayudo a calmar la ira de Ray…ni tampoco la de muchas otras.

-¡No digas que son lindaaaaaaaaaas!- las chicas explotaron en rabia mientras Ise miraba incomodo todo….

-Mujeres…..no entiendo su problema en esto….es cierto que Gasper tiene un hobby extraño pero…esto ya es demasiado.

-Las mujeres son seres complicados Ise…- Rean solo se encogía de hombros mientras veía a las chicas tratando de meter en sus cabezas la idea de un chico lindo.- Me recuerda a mis días de escuela.

-Dudo que usted viviera algo así maestro….- El castaño miró complicado a su mentor mientras que…

-Ahm….No lo había notado antes pero…¿Quiénes son ellos?- Rias sonrió al oír eso.

-Bueno, ellas son mis nuevas siervas.- Rias presentó a Xenovia, Aki y Kaori quienes saludaron con respeto y amabilidad.

-¡Eeeeeeeeekkkk! ¡Los miembros aumentaron mientras estuve aquí!- Gasper se asustó al ver más gente.

-No solo eso Gasper-kun ¿Ves a los demás aquí presentes a parte de Sona y Tsubaki?- el chico asintió a la pregunta de Akeno.- Ellos son nuestros amigos y miembros del ORC aunque no son demonios.

Akeno presentó a todos uno a uno mientras el demonio se ponía nervioso, Ise captó que a un lado del lugar había un sarcófago…aunque era lo más obvio dado lo que el chico es.

-¿¡Eeeeeehhhh!? ¡Ellos son los que ayudaron a Buchou!?- Gasper miraba asombrado a los demás mientras Rias asentía.- E-E-Entonces…esos dos de ahí son….

-Si Gasper…el castaño es Hyoudo Issei y el de cabello gris es su maestro, Rean Schawzer.- Gasper miraba con algo de asombro y miedo a los dos…Ise se acercó a él y le extendió la mano.

-Hola Gasper, soy Ise…es un gusto.- el dragón le sonrió amistosamente al demonio quien con una sonrisa tímida devolvió el saludo.- Rias….él es un vampiro ¿Verdad?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Rias preguntó sorprendida mientras Ise señalaba el sarcófago…no era un muy sutil tener algo así a la vista si quieres esconder ese detalle.- Jajaja…no me di cuenta…pero es verdad…Gasper es un vampiro.

-¿Cómo esos que caminan de noche y chupan la sangre?- Kaori pregunto con un poco de miedo…

-¡No me gusta la sangreeeee!- Gasper gritó con algo de miedo y asco…un vampiro que no toma sangre….

-Eres una fracaso de vampiro….- Las palabras, algo crueles, de Koneko destruyeron el pequeño corazón del vampiro.

-¡Buuaaaahhh! ¡Koneko-chan es mala conmigo!- El rubio lloró a mares mientras Koneko tenía un tic en el ojo…se notaba que la chica estaba perdiendo la paciencia…

-Ya Shirone…no seas tan dura con él…por más cierto que sea lo que dijiste.- el fracaso de apoyo de Kuroka hizo que Gasper llore más fuerte…-Ups.

-¡Suficiente, estoy harta de esta charada estúpida! Vinimos a sacar a este vampiro hikimori de aquí ¿No? ¡Entonces hagámoslo de una vez para que me pueda ir a un spa y luego al salón de belleza!- Ray, con su aún herido orgullo, tomó al chico del brazo para sacarlo por la fuerza.

-¡Raynare Onee-sama espera!- el grito de Asia vino muy tarde ya que los ojos de Gasper brillaron, cosa que Rean notó…Ise sintió algo extraño por lo que ambos aumentaron sus auras instintivamente.

Al instante, todos en la zona estaban congelados….nadie se movía…el tiempo estaba detenido…todo excepto Gasper estaba inmóvil.

-Lo…lo hice de nuevo…..*Sob*- Gasper se sentó en el suelo tras ver que había hecho lo mismo…otra vez….- Por eso…por eso es que es mejor que me quede aquí….así no lastimaré a nadie….- el vampiro se estaba hundiendo más en sus pensamientos tristes….cuando….

-¡Woah, que cerca!

-Si….admito que eso último me asombro un poco.

Ise y Rean estaban ahí parados como si nada, el joven con el Boosted Gear en mano mientras Rean tenía un aura carmesí a su alrededor. Ambos notaron que Gasper iba a usar su habilidad especial y al saber de que se trataba aumentaron sus auras para evitar ser presas del poder. Ise activo el Boosted Gaer ya que al tener el alma de Ddraig en dicho objeto, lo hacía inmune al efecto ya que el poder de Ddraig es enorme, con Rean fue más sencillo…solo aumento su aura a un nivel de un demonio de clase suprema y listo.

-P-P-Pero…¿Cómo?- Gasper no creía lo que veía…dos personas se podían mover a pesar de que activo su habilidad.

-No somos tan fáciles de vencer mocoso.- Rean se acercó al joven quien bajo la cabeza con miedo.- ¿Te asusta verdad?

-¿Eh?- Gasper miró extrañado al humano quien solo sonrió, Ise camino al lado de su maestro también con una sonrisa.

-Da miedo tener un enorme poder incapaz de controlar ¿verdad?- Ise habló calmado, sin intenciones de reprocharle nada al chico.- Créeme, sé lo que se siente.

Gasper bajo la mirada mientras varias lágrimas deseaban salir, solo asintió con la cabeza mientras contenía los sollozos. Ise suspiró mientras Rean miraba al joven con un poco de pena, se notaba que debió de vivir una vida aislada y difícil.

-Yo….yo no deseaba este poder….por eso todos me temen, incluso cuando estaba ahí los demás vampiros me miraban con miedo y desprecio por ser un mitad-vampiro.- Ambos hombres se asombraron al oír eso…eso lo confirmaba, Gasper es solo mitad vampiro tal como se dicen en los reportes….y tener un Sacred Gear saca a lo obvio de que es parte humano.

-Gasper…tu Sacred Gear es el Forbidden Balor View…¿verdad?- Gasper asintió a la pregunta de Ise.- Maestro…

-Lo sé….un Sacred Gear raro, tanto como el Twilight Healing de la monja o los Sacred Gears de las "Pawn" de Rias….solo que este es más complicado de controlar….- Rean se llevó las manos al mentón para analizar la información….- Detiene todo lo que tiene en su rango de vista dejando al enemigo a merced de cualquier ataque…interesante….- Rean sonrió al ver que los rumores de dicho poder eran ciertos.- Ya sé que hacer….Ise….deja de mirar los pechos de las chicas….

-¡Ah!- Ise se vio atrapado por su mentor mientras miraba donde estaban los demás congelados.- Yo no veía nada….

-Si como no….sé tu fetiche por los pechos.- Ise miró molesto a su maestro.

-¡Usted no es nadie para decirme eso, sino mal recuerdo usted también ama los pechos grandes!

-Pero yo lo sé ocultar muy bien.

-¡Le estaba viendo los pechos a Venelana-san ayer en la noche y hoy en la mañana!

-¡Al menos no me atraparon!

-¡No es algo de lo que debería sentirse orgulloso!- Maestro y alumno se gritaban entre ellos por un tema tan ridículo como quien ocultaba mejor su amor por los pechos grandes ante la incrédula mirada de Gasper.

[Oigan….no quiero interrumpir este hermoso momento entre maestro y alumno pero…. ¡Hay cosas más importantes de las que centrarnos par de idiotas!]- El grito de Ddraig calló a ambos idiotas de seguir con su tonta discusión mientras Gasper reía ante la graciosa escena.

-Es verdad….hora de ser serios….

-¿Cuándo lo ha sido maestro?- Ise se quejó para luego recibir un coscorrón por parte del humano quien veía a su alumno con ira mientras el agredido se sobaba la cabeza.

-Jejeje….- Gasper reía ante la escena que hacían esos 2, primera vez que se sentía cómodo con alguien que no sea de la familia Gremory.

-Bueno...hay que confirmar algo primero….Gasper, tú no eres un vampiro común ¿verdad?

El rubio se sorprendió al oír tal pregunta pero asintió debido a que su padre era el jefe de la casa Vladi….eso denotaba que él no era de cualquier casa de vampiros ya que la casa Vladi tiene una gran reputación entre los vampiros pero que su padre no lo aceptaba….

-Perfecto….con eso ya sé que hacer contigo.- Rean sonrió con alegría mientras Ise asentía a la idea de su maestro.

-¿Seguro de esto maestro, podrá aguantar el entrenamiento que le dará?

-Si no lo hace eso solo demuestra que no está a la altura de lo que pasará más adelante.- Rean miró al demonio y le hizo una sola pregunta.- Gasper…¿deseas ser fuerte?

-¿Fuerte….?- el chico bajó la cabeza para pensar su respuesta….él sabía que su poder, su Sacred Gear, era inestable….que ahora mismo era un peligro para sus amigos….él mismo se veía como alguien inútil dentro del grupo pero….era obvio que desea cambiar eso….quiere ser de ayuda a su ama quien le dio la oportunidad de una nueva vida y que lo aceptó como era….quería ayudar a sus amigos….en el fondo él deseaba eso pero no tenía le valor de decirlo y ahora…este hombre e hace esa pregunta sin vacilación ni nada….- Si….quiero ser fuerte…..no….no quiero ser más un cobarde…..

Ise y Rean sonrieron ante eso…era lo único que necesitaban oír. El castaño se arrodilló ante el vampiro y puso su mano sobre el hombro derecho de este.

-Entonces bienvenido a bordo….Otouto.- esas palabras dejaron sin habla al vampiro….no sabía en lo que se había metido….

* * *

-¿¡QUE!?- Rias gritó ante la enorme sorpresa que había recibido.

Tras unos minutos, para los 3 varones no afectados por el poder de Gasper, el efecto al fin se disipó. Lo primero que los que no sabían del poder de Gasper fue preguntarse ¿Qué mierda paso? Rias iba a explicar todo cuando vio algo que la dejo…literalmente muda….vio como Gasper hablaba de lo más normal con Ise y Rean, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida….ojo, esto era un impacto visual para todos los que conocían a Gasper.

Ya de regreso en el ORC, Rias les explicó a los que no saben sobre Gasper sobre su Sacred Gear, su herencia y contexto. También comento que los altos mandos la obligaron a que él se quede sellado ahí por ser un peligro. También contó que volvió a Gasper un demonio a través de una Evil Piece de Mutación.

Hagamos una pausa….(sacando pizarrón) Las Evil Pieces como se sabe son objetos basados en el ajedrez, que permiten a un demonio convertir a cualquier ser de otra raza en un demonio pero que no quita o elimina las características de la raza de la que el nuevo demonio pertenecía. Ejemplo, si un humano se vuelve demonio y no era especial en ningún sentido este solo gana las características de un demonio, pero si tenía un Sacred Gear este sigue con él a pesar de ya no ser humano….la razón de eso es más por una falla en el sistema de Sacred Gears. Otro caso es que los vampiros, youkias, etc….que se vuelvan demonios siguen con las características que tenían…

Pero hay una rareza entre las Evil Pieces….una puede resultar ser una de mutación, para ser simples…una pieza de mutación puede reencarnar a un ser que necesite más de una pieza…es decir, si alguien necesita 5 piezas de "Pawn" y no tienes ese número entonces usas la pieza de mutación y listo….la cosa es que es muy raro tener una…(Guardando pizarra)

En fin, con eso dicho…Rias quería saber que habían hablado ellos cuando todos estaban congelados….lo que escucho la dejo en shock.

-Gasper será mi aprendiz.- Y volviendo al presente

-Pero…pero…..- Rias trataba de decir algo…lo que sea….

-Escucha Rias….no solo Gasper lo será…todos ustedes desde ahora estarán bajo mi tutelaje, es decir en cierta manera son miembros del Estilo de las 8 Hojas.- Rean habló con calma mientras los demás se miraban las caras.

-Pero…Rean-sama…¿Acaso el Estilo de las 8 Hojas no es sólo para usar espadas?- Fay alzó la mano como pidiendo permiso.

-Ise….¿No les dijiste todo?- el maestro vio a su alumno con molestia mientras este solo sonreía.

-Creí que sería bueno que usted les diga todo maestro.- Rean suspiró ante las palabras de su alumno.

-Bueno….si bien el Estilo de las 8 Hojas se creó originalmente para el uso de espadas, con los años empezó a asimilar más cosas…en la actualidad tenemos casi de todo…incluido magia y unas técnicas de combate.

-Eso quiere decir que…usted….nosotros….- Sona procesaba la información mientras Rean asentía.

-Así es….cada uno será entrenado en ciertas áreas del Estilo de las 8 Hojas pero para que eso pase….primero deben fortalecerse físicamente.

-¿Y eso por qué Rean-sama?- Ravel miró confundida al hombre quien sólo miro a Ise.

-Porque si no hay equilibrio entre el cuerpo y la energía que fluye para hacer magia….podrían ocurrir ciertas desgracias….- Ise sintió un escalofrío al recordar su primer intento fallido de la Gaea Force…..hubo más, pero ese fue el peor.

-En pocas palabras….

-Sufrirán un intensivo curso de entrenamiento físico por mi parte jajajaja.- Rean reía con calma pero los más jóvenes solo sintieron un escalofrío horrible….

Si al menos el 10% de lo que Ise les contó sobre sus entrenamientos con él eran verdad…oh no…estaban más que muertos.

-Pero…Rean-san…¿qué hará con Gasper-kun? No creo que él vaya a tener el mismo régimen que nosotros.- Irina tenía una duda valida. El poder de Gasper era inestable y necesitaba ser estabilizado para que pueda hacer cualquier trabajo.

-Eso lo tengo solucionado….solo debo llamar al idiota de Azazel y listo.- Todos miraron con sorpresa a Rean….el tipo era muy relajado….no se parecía en nada al ogro que se dice es en batalla…aún…

-Entonces…¿es todo por hoy?

-Si Sona-san…es todo por hoy….será mejor que descanse ya que mañana a las 4 los quiero a las afueras de la ciudad en el bosque…puntuales.

-¿¡QUE!?- el grito fue general, exceptuando a Ise. ¿Las 4 am….?

-Así es….todos iniciaran su régimen de entrenamiento mañana y no voy a oír excusas….- dijo eso al ver que más de uno iba a protestar.

-Pero….yo tengo que hacer los papeleos del consejo estudiantil….arreglar todo para la reunión….- Sona estaba sudando frío…si bien ella esta acostumbrada a madrugar….esto era tiranía….

-Y yo digo que no me importa Sona…les seré sincero….todos acá tienen un enorme potencial….todos. Pero viven en paz…no han vivido lo que yo pase y mucho menos un estilo de vida de entrenamiento cono Ise y esa es la razón del porque no son tan fuertes como deberían.

-¿No somos tan fuertes?- Kiba se mostró confundido así como los demás por las palabras de Rean.

-Si…un ejemplo simple….Si Ise no hubiera sido entrenado por mi todos estos años, de seguro su nivel no pasaría el de Rias.- todos vieron sorprendidos a Ise quien solo se encogió de hombros.- Ise no posee talento para la magia y le cuesta aprender pero tiene perseverancia y trabaja muy duro…por eso estos años han sido muy productivos para él.

-Entonces…..-Akeno escuchaba con atención al humano quien sonrió confiado.

-Así es…si los entreno bien….de seguro lograran desbloquear el potencial latente en todos ustedes…no cabrá de duda de que en unos pocos años ya muchos de ustedes serán tan poderosos como un demonio de clase suprema.

Las palabras de Rean sorprendieron a todos….si lo que él decía era cierto entonces….

-Lo haremos….seguiremos el entrenamiento que nos de Rean-san….- Rias se mostraba decidida al igual que sus siervos mientras Sona suspiraba.

-No se vería nada bien si dejo que mi rival se haga más fuerte y yo me quede atrás….yo y mis siervos seguiremos tus entrenamientos Schawzer-san.- Rean sonrió satisfecho mientras Ise suspiraba al ver a su grupo.

-Depende de ustedes chicas….igual va contigo Irina…ustedes deciden.

-Creo que hablo por todas al decir que estamos dispuestas a esto Ise-sama.- Ravel respondió confiada mientras Irina solo asentía con las demás.

-Excelente…ahora….vayan a descansar que mañana se inicia todo.- Rean dio una última mirada a sus nuevos alumnos mientras le pedía a Gasper que se quedara un poco más.

Todos se empezaron a retirase mientras Ise le daba a Rean el celular que Azazel le había dado…

-Creo que es mejor que hable con el viejo lo más pronto posble.- El humano solo tomo el aparato para luego retirarse del lugar no sin antes.- Ise…dale a Gasper un entrenamiento rápido, que sea una muestra pequeña de lo que hará a partir de ahora.

-Si maestro…- Rean se retiró dejando a ambos jóvenes en el lugar.- Bien Gasper….¿listo para el entrenamiento?

-¡S-Si!- el vampiro mostraba energía….era algo….ahora….¿las pelotas de vóley estarán accesibles a estas horas….?

-Nah…las tomaré nada más….no pasará nada….- con eso dicho, Ise llevó a Gasper al gimnasio….

Por otro lado….

- _Ya veo…así que deseas saber como retener el poder del Forbidden Balor._ \- Azazel hablaba desde el otro lado del teléfono mientras Rean solo se apoyaba en la pared de la parte trasera del viejo edificio.

-Si Azazel…por enésima vez…necesito que me des un medio para mantener controlado o al menos controlar el flujo de energía del chico para que no congele todo.

- _Mmmmm….sería una buena idea de que uses la sangre de Ise.-_ Rean miró el celular con duda para ver si a bocina del aparato estaba bien y no había oído mal.

-¿Bromeas? De ninguna manera volveré a mi discípulo una bolsa de sangre andante Azazel.

- _No…no me deje entender, lo que quise decir es que hagas que el muchacho tome un poco de la sangre de Ise para que el vampiro adquiera control sobre sus poderes en general, la sangre de dragón, es especial la de los Dragones Celestiales, le permitirán al chico tener control total sobre sus poderes._

-Pero eso es temporal….no quiero una solución del momento, tal vez sirva en una emergencia pero quiero algo más….concreto, algo que lo ayude a tener control sobre sus poderes.- Rean no era de los que buscaba algo rápido….él buscaba la solución por el camino más complicado pero que lo lleve al éxito.

 _-También podrías usar al que posee el Sacred Gear de Vitra…ayudaría a controlar el flujo de magia y de paso ayudarías al chico Sitri a mejorar.-_ Rean asintió con la cabeza…era buena idea.

-Por cierto….¿aún tienes en tu poder los demás Sacred Gears de Vitra?

 _-Obviamente…sabes que he usado esos Sacred Gear para mis invenciones y experimentos.-_ Rean negó con la cabeza las palabras del caído.

-Sabes bien que por culpa de eso hay seres que saben como sacar Sacred Gears de sus usuarios ¿no? Te aseguro Azazel que si no fueras mi amigo ya te hubiera cortado esas alas.- Azazel sintió escalofríos al oír la amenaza.

 _-Ya sé….mi error….nunca creí que muchos de mis más leales seguidores harían algo así….solo lo use en los que eran los poseedores de los Sacred Gear de Vitra…_

-Ya…no importa, ya me encargue de esos idiotas….Ise ya mató a algunos de ellos que quisieron convencer a Raynare a unirse a ellos….Azazel…no digo que no investigues pero…no hagas más tonterías….

 _-Ya lo sé….y a lo primero….¿para qué deseas los Sacred Gears de Vitra?-_ Rean sonrió ante la pregunta mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-Digamos que….creo que tenemos ya al indicado para que tenga en sus manos al Rey Dragón Vitra al fin.- Azazel se sorprendió al escuchar eso.

 _-¿En serio?_

-Si…Ise me comentó que el chico Sitri si bien es algo molesto tiene potencial y es muy técnico…es perfecto para Vitra que a pesar de ser el más débil entre los Reyes Dragón en cuestión de poder era el mejor en técnicas y sabes bien que ese Dragón era un oponente de temer.

 _-Si…déjame hacer unos estudios más y luego de la Cumbre hablaré con ese chico para que acepte tan buen regalo.-_ Rean asintió mientras escuchaba a las aves irse del lugar.

-Es conveniente que los demonios jóvenes vayan a reunirse en las vacaciones de verano, así podré darles a todos un régimen de entrenamiento especial.- Azazel rio al escuchar eso, Rean era muy estricto en sus entrenamientos.

- _Lo olvidaba…dile a Ise que su nueva espada estará lista cuando sean las vacaciones de verano pero que no se preocupe…que pronto recibirá un regalo del cielo que le vendrá bien.-_ Rean se sorprendió al oír eso…acaso…

-¿Se la darán…? Vaya, Miguel debe de estar bien agradecido de que Ise derrotara a Yaldabaoth.

- _Eso y que también la espada a mostrado signos de reacción con el chico…al parecer la espada lo eligió…_

-Una espada mata dragones elige al Sekiryuutei…oh la ironía.- Ambos rieron un rato para luego retomar la charla.- ¿Qué harás con respecto a lo que digan los demás caídos con respecto a esta paz que habrá?

 _-He dicho mi posición…ya estoy harto de esta guerra fría y de que nos odiemos sin sentido por una guerra que Lucifer declaró por querer superar al Dios Bíblico._ \- Rean asintió a esas palabras…pero una duda surgió en su cabeza.

-Oye…¿Lucifer por qué nunca atacó el mundo humano y ganó seguidores? Bien pudo hacerlo…

 _-¿Por qué crees que no lo hizo?-_ Rean alzó una ceja al escuchar eso.- _Rean…Lucifer planeó atacar al mundo humano pero fue detenido por alguien…un humano…_

 _-_ ¿Haou?- Rean no ocultó su asombro al oír eso.

- _Si…Haou detuvo el avance de las tropas de Lucifer…incluso lucho contra los otros Maou…obviamente tuvo ayuda de gente que lo seguía pero aún así…el simple hecho de que un humano se rebelara ante él puso furioso a Lucifer._

-Interesante…y por lo que me cuentas…deduzco que no lucharon una sola vez…

 _-Si…ambos pelearon varias veces…Haou sólo luchaba para alejarlo del mundo humano ya que según él…no era su trabajo destruirlo._ \- Azazel aún recuerda la actitud algo fresca del humano…- _Sin contar que también tenía asuntos con otros seres…Haou protegió al mundo humano de llenarse de Dioses…_

-Si…irónicamente sus acciones trajeron paz tras la muerte de Dios y los Maou…ya que los demás Dioses temían que naciera otro humano como él y sumado a los Sacred Gears…

 _-La humanidad empezó a valerse por si misma más, cosa que Haou deseaba…_

-Azazel…¿Cómo han tomado las otras facciones de que Ise sea el actual Rey Supremo?

- _Siendo sincero…todo ha estado en calma…no ha habido noticia sobre algo…cosa que no me agrada…-_ Rean también creía eso…que la noticia de Haou haya sido tomado con calma es…preocupante.- _Con Odin no habrá problemas, el viejo respeto a Haou de cierta manera…aunque tal vez su hijo Loki haga algo más adelante._

-Veremos eso luego…ese Dios loco me tiene sin cuidado.

 _-Luego están los Olímpicos y los Dioses Egipcios…ellos odian a Haou a muerte…los primeros porque él mato a uno de ellos y los otros porque Haou los desterro de Egipto ya que alentaban el progreso de las personas de ahí._

 _-_ Mmm…¿Qué hay de Atenea? Ella es la más lógica entre los Olímpicos…además según escuché hace años que no esta de acuerdo con su padre y el como este no ayuda a los humanos.- Azazel se llevó la mano al mentón para pensar un poco su respuesta.

- _Tal vez ella este de nuestro lado…sino mal recuerdo ella y Haou eran amigos…además ella siempre ha dicho que le prometió a una gran amiga cuidar de él….aunque nunca ha dicho que amiga es._

 _-_ Otro de los misterios de la vida de Haou…bueno, mejor voy a ver a Ise y a Gasper…te hablo luego Azazel.

- _Claro Rean…oh, lo olvidaba…dile a Ise que en unos días, de seguro el día anterior a la cumbre recibirá un mensaje del cielo para el regalo._

-Lo haré…- Rean terminó la llamada para luego mirar el cielo.- Al parecer muchas cosas están pasando muy rápido…acaso…

Rean fijo su vista hacia el gimnasio, se podía oír a Ise diciendole a Gasper que se esfuerce un poco más, que casi logra detener una pelota mientras el vampiro asentía en voz alta pero con un poco de miedo…

-Ise…tú, quien llevas el alma de un God Slayer y uno de los más grandes héroes en la historia, eres el Dragón Celestial Rojo…tal vez tu mera presencia en Kuoh…este haciendo que muchas cosas ocurran…si es coincidencia o cosa del destino…no lo sé…- Rean empezó a caminar en dirección al gimnasio.- Pero aún así…te apoyaré hasta el final…es mi trabajo guiarte, soy tu maestro a fin de cuentas.

Rean caminó tranquilo hacia donde estaban los dos jóvenes sin podee evitar reír por los gritos de miedo que Gasper estaba dando.

* * *

A las afueras de Kuoh, Vali estaba viendo el cielo como era costumbre…contaba los días para la cumbre y así luchar con Ise…su deseo de lucha era enorme…se moría de la impaciencia.

-Sólo un poco más…- el demonio dio un vistazo a la ciudad y notó que la vida nocturna ya se estaba presentando.

 _-Vali…_ \- en el oído del joven apareció un círculo mágico de comunicación.- _¿Me oyes?_

-La pregunta está de más Esdeath ¿Qué ocurre?

- _Que frío…y yo que quería charlar contigo de algo importante.-_ el joven tuvo un tic en su ojo derecho al escuchar el dulce tono de la chica…no le quedaba.

-Habla mujer…no estoy para juegos.

 _-Ok ok…vaya, así nunca conseguirás novia.-_ Vali se sobaba el puente de la nariz para calmar su rabia mientras Albion solo reía ante la escena, esa mujer si que sacaba a su amigo de sus casillas.

-¿Qué deseas?- Vali habló con un tono más directo y fuerte para apresurar las cosas.

- _Bueno…según he oído por ahí…Unos sujetos atacaran la cumbre.-_ Vali alzó la ceja al oír eso.- _¿Recuerdas a esos tipos de la Khaos Brigade? Bien, te cuento que tu "amiguito" Shalba y los otros descendientes de los Maou están con ellos y se autollaman la facción de los "Old Maou"._

-Que nombre más malo…

 _-¿Verdad? Además que tienen apoyo en secreto de los que apoyan la ideología de los antiguos Moau y que van contra el régimen de tu padre.-_ Vali se mostró furioso al oír eso, si bien odia a los del consejo…Sirzches era un buen líder y él lo sabía…

-¿Atacaran la cumbre?

 _-Posiblemente…sabes que hay muchos en los tres bandos que desean que la guerra siga…¿Qué harás Hakuryuukou?_

-No hay que preguntar eso…si bien ya decidí mi camino…y que tú estes en la Khaos Brigade solo porque así obtienes información gratis…yo nunca acepté estarlo y no firme para esto…

 _-Ooohh, ese tono tuyo me gusta.-_ Esdeath se lamio los labios tras escuchar a Vali.- _¡Muy bien! Te ayudaré en esto, somos un equipo a fin de cuentas…si atacan y sé que lo harán, nosotros mantendremos las cosas ocultas con la magia de Merlina y así podrás ayudar a tu familia adoptiva una vez más…antes de luchar con el Sekiryuutei._

 _-_ Así será…- Vali iba a cortar la comunicación pero antes…- Oh Esdeath…gracias por la información.

 _-Jejeje, de nada Vali._ \- la chica cortó la comunicación mientras Vali cerraba los ojos.

{Así que…daremos una última ayuda a los demonios antes de luchar con Ddraig y su poseedor….sabía que aún te importan}

-Es solo agradecimiento Albion…nada más.- Vali trato de ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

{Claro…sigue diciendo eso hasta que tú te lo creas Vali…}

El joven solo dio un suspiro ante las palabras de su amigo…era verdad quelo se preocupa por la familia que lo cuido años…pero su decisión estaba tomada y nada lo iba a hacer cambiar de opinión….nada.

* * *

 **Listo...un poco más...estamos cerca de la batalla de los Dragones Celestiales...estoy ansioso por escribirla...pero seamos pacientes...falta un poco más...sin más que decir, nos vemos.**


	25. Ascalon, la Dragon Slayer

**Hola a todos...no me maten...sé que desena ver la batalla pero paciencia...las cosas buenas de la vida toman su tiempo...la espera valdrá la pena...lo aseguro...**

 **antifanboy: Gracias...hay que crear y centar bases mi amigo, que bueno que te gusta...lo de Haou...se verá en sus recuerdos como conoció al Dios Biblico y porque se llevaban tan bien. Lo de Gasper...lo sé...pero ellas no lo saben...**

 **Ronaldc v2: Triste pero cierto...Atena era amiga de Haou...sin duda eso es algo que se verá luego...los egipcios son los que se cuentan en las mitologías.**

 **Ikari no Ryuijin: Muy cierto...ella tiene la culpa...sin duda esos dos son padre e hijo tras todo lo que vivieron y Gasper se llevara bien con ellos y de ahí se dará el cambio...lo de Atena...es bueno...espero...y lo de Vali con Esdeath...¿fui tan obvio?**

 **Silromeo: Aquí esta amigo.**

 **Guest: Tal vez un One-shot...tal vez...**

 **GohanSuperSaiyajinNivel2: En primer lugar...¡Calmate! en segundo lugar lo del momento pizarra será en ciertos momentos donde se expliquen cosas necesarias. Quiero que haya una relación entre los personajes...**

 **soulalbarn18000: Gracias amigo, aqui esta el cap.**

 **x29: Bueno si...no seré el último, lo de Ise será así más adelante...lo de los Diosese...obviamente serán los originales...y lo de Vali, es ese lado suyo lo que lo hace un gran personaje.**

 **Tenzalucard: Lo ayudara y se unirá.**

 **Sin más que decir...sigamos.**

* * *

 **Sekiryuutei Supremo**

 **Arco 3: La Conferencia de Paz, Rojo y Blanco Colisionan**

 **Capítulo 25: Ascalon, la Dragon Slayer**

-Que bella mañana…es perfecta para entrenar…¿No lo crees Ise?

-Bueno maestro…por mí está bien…ellos son los que me preocupan.- Ise estaba de cabeza atado de pies a la rama de un enorme árbol con varias pesas ligeras en sus muñecas.

-Nah…ya van 4 días, de seguro ya están acostumbrados…- Rean sonreía con tranquilidad para luego….- ¡No bajen el ritmo, quiero esas 100 vueltas a la hora que dije o de lo contrario aumentare el peso que llevan encima! ¿¡Quedó claro!?

-¡Si!- todos los jóvenes gritaron asustados y cansados.

-¿¡Si qué!?

-¡Si maestro!- con eso aclarado siguieron trotando.

De seguro se preguntan…¿Qué pasó aquí? Para explicar eso, retrocedamos unos días… la mañana siguiente a la que Gasper fue sacado de su "prisión" Rean cumplió su palabra. A las 4 de la mañana todos estaban listos para el entrenamiento de Rean, el humano llegó puntual…los demás estaban más muertos que vivos…si bien algunos estaban acostumbrados a madrugar…otros no lo estaban…Kuroka por ejemplo seguía abrazada a su almohada mientras Ravel tenía el cabello hecho un desastre…parecía un nido de un ave.

Así, tras mostrase todos como son tras levantarse Rean aplaudió fuerte para que despierten. Los jóvenes en general estaban nerviosos, si bien entrenar no era algo ajeno a ellos, el hacerlo bajo la guía de alguien con la fama de Rean daba un peso a todo esto.

Rean primero le dio a Ise su régimen, el joven asintió y se puso a un lado para luego quitarse la parte superior de su ropa dejando ver su torso, cosa que sacó un sonrojo a muchas. En eso el joven se puso en posición para hacer flexiones pero antes Rean le puso una enorme roca para luego añadir sellos de gravedad en esta haciendo que la tierra donde él estaba se agriete, Ise solo empezó a hacer sus ejercicios mientras los demás veían todo con una mirada desencajada…

-No se preocupen por él…sólo hará 5000 para entrar en calor.- las palabras del humano pusieron azul a todos… en especial a cierto vampiro…

-Ehn…recuerdo que debo de…recoger mi ropa….- Trato de huir pero Rean lo detuvo del cuello del uniforme de gimnasio mientras este lloraba.- ¡Noooooo!

-Ya, no seas cobarde.- el hombre puso al joven en frente suyo y le dio unas muñequeras.- Pontelas…igual a todos.

Los demás recibieron los mismos objetos…se vieron las caras dudosos mientras se colocaban dichos objetos…al ver que todos los tenían ya puestos, Rean solo sonrió y aplaudió una vez para que de inmediato todos, sin excepción caigan al suelo…

-¿¡Qué mierda!?- Rias soltó la palabrota debido a que su cara impacto con el suelo.

-No…puedo….levantarme….- Sona trataba de ponerse de pie pero era imposible…

-Veo que puse el peso correcto…- Rean solo sonreía mientras Ray lo miraba con rabia.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Esto mi querida ángel caído es la primera fase de su entrenamiento.- Rean tomó otra de las muñequeras en su mano.- Estas son muñequeras especiales, con los años la escuela de las 8 Hojas se ha hecho de varios estilos de combate y de métodos de entrenamiento. Este es uno de ellos.

-¿A que…se refiere…?- Irina levantó la cabeza con dificultad.

-A simple vista son objetos normales.- Rean mostró la muñequera para luego hacerla caer al suelo.- Pero con una palmada mía…- Dio la palmada y se vio que la muñequera aumento su peso en el suelo, hundiéndose…- Hago que la gravedad de esta aumente. Lo que ustedes tienen son las de nivel básico…solo aumentan 10 veces la gravedad de la tierra.- Todos vieron con horror al humano.- En pocas palabras…si uno de ustedes pesa 60 kilos…ahora su peso equivale a 600 kilos.

-Es…una locura…- Kiba era el que estaba de rodillas…si bien con su maestro tenía entrenamientos de este tipo…este iba a niveles extremos.

-Pero…Asia…Gasper…y los que no tienen gran fuerza física…- Xenovia también estaba haciendo un avance pero seguía en el suelo.

-Pues…acá no habrá desigualdades…- Rean notó que los que no poseen el entrenamiento físico necesario están sufriendo.- Vine a entrenarlos…y eso haré.

Todos notaron la seriedad en la cara de Rean y sabían que no vino a jugar…vino a entrenarlos.

-Pregunta….- Fay hablaba con dificultad pero Rean le dio la palabra.- ¿Cuánto…tiene…Ise-sama…de peso…?

-Oh…sencillo…solo tiene 50 veces la gravedad de la tierra para calentar.- Todos se pusieron azules al oír.- Luego de su calentamiento le daré unas que aumentan hasta 70 veces la gravedad.

-Pero…eso es inhumano….- la misma Ayane estaba muda por lo que escuchó.- Ise…¿Estás…bien?

-Oh…por mi no se preocupen amigos…esto es cosa del día a día con mi maestro, ya se acostumbraran…en 6 meses lo tomarán como si nada.- Ise detuvo su actividad mientras les sonreía.- ¿En qué número iba?

[Ibas por el 500]

-Cierto, gracias Ddraig…501…502…503…

Sobra decir que todos estaban impactados por como Ise tomaba su entrenamiento sin problemas…

-¡Listo, ahora el primer paso es que se acostumbren a esa gravedad y se paren! Luego daré un descanso de 5 minutos para quitarles eso y darles un peso de 100 kilos y darán varias vueltas a esta zona…ese será el calentamiento.

-¿¡ESO ES EL CALENTAMIENTO!?- dicho eso varios se desmayaron de la impresión…solo para ser despertados por un cubetazo de agua cortesía de Rean….nunca falla.

Y bueno, así ha sido los 4 días siguientes antes de la cumbre…en la mañana era el infernal entrenamiento donde a parte del "calentamiento", Rean los hacía meditar, mantener el equilibrio, luchas de práctica contra él…donde se veía que él solo jugaba con ellos…Ise por su lado a parte de su entrenamiento donde aumentaba su fuerza física y el control sobre los poderes del Rey Supremo, así como hacer que su cuerpo se deshaga al fin de la mala energía producto del Juggernaut Drive, ayudaba a Gasper en su control sobre su Sacred Gear con ayuda de Saji, quien a regañadientes aceptó ayudar, de paso practicaba la distribución de energía absorbida por su Sacred Gear y demás…mataba dos pájaros de un tiro.

También todas las usuarias de magia, que son la mayoría, aprendían algo que el humano les enseñó…el control de mana a través de la meditación, consiste en algo sencillo…usar menos poder mágico en un hechizo pero que este no pierda poder…suena más fácil de lo que es…pero las usuarias de magia estaban entusiasmadas por dominarla.

Con los de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, Rean fue más riguroso con la resistencia…los hacía hacer ejercicios de respiración y fortalecimiento corporal…sabe que no les puede dar la misma rigurosidad que tuvo con Ise ya que su alumno era parte dragón y los Dragones tienen los cuerpos más resistentes de todas las criaturas.

Con los que usan armas blancas, como las espadas y similares, tuvo que ser más…paciente…si bien tienen buena forma aún están lejos de la maestría y tiene muchas aperturas, por más hábil que seas eso no se resuelve de la noche a la mañana…esto tomará tiempo.

En las tardes…nuestros amigos estaban más en el más allá que en el más acá…Rias y Akeno no pudieron atender las clases como quisieron…Sona ni terminó de revisar los documentos del Consejo Estudiantil…el horror… los demás ni que hablar, el pobre Gasper ahora estaba más pálido… el único que estaba relativamente normal era Ise, aunque tenía un vendaje en la cara producto de un accidente con Aki…la chica puso más magia de la necesaria en su arma…producto, un disparo en la cara del castaño.

Ese fue sólo el primer día. Los siguientes fueron parecidos…Rean dijo que esa sería la rutina hasta que todos…TODOS…estén acostumbrados, luego pasarán a otras cosas…por ahora seguirán así. Y eso nos regresa al día de hoy…

-Esto es…tortura…- Aki corría con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, sobra decir que el resto estaba igual de cansado…

-Agh…Aika suertuda….ella…no debe pasar por esto…- Kaori ahora maldecia a su amiga de lentes…ella si dormía tranquila estas horas.

-Ugh…quiero…descansar…

-¡No te quejes Saji, si lo haces Rean-san nos dará más vueltas!- Yura le gritaba al rubio para que no se queje…

-Pero…Saji-senpai…tiene razón…no podemos…más…- Nimura, quien respiraba agitada, le daba apoyo a su senpai y amor secreto.

-¡Ya callense, no voy a hacer más vueltas porqué ustedes se están quejando!- Sona le gritó a sus siervos quienes se callaron para evitar más castigos.- Y por cierto…¿¡Por qué tu mamá está aquí Rias!?

En efecto, la demonio estaba ahí sentada a un lado tomando té al estilo japonés de lo más normal…como se acostumbran las personas a su entorno.

-Mi mamá…dice…que después…de esto…nos dará…el desayuno…- la pelirroja corría como podía…- Asia…Gasper…¿Cómo van?

-Aaauuu…estoy cansada….tengo sueño…

-*Sniff* no puedo más…me quiero ir a mi caja…

Bueno…ahí está la respuesta…más claro imposible, todos estaban sufriendo por el entrenamiento de Rean…esto no era normal….esto era tortura…

-Ahora entiendo…como Ise…es tan resistente…hacer esto a diario…no es fácil…

-Y según Rean-san…esto es el nivel más básico…

-Solo nos queda seguir…no podemos desaprovechar el entrenamiento.

Kiba ánimo a Xenovia e Irina a seguir, era verdad…ser entrenados por tal vez uno de los guerreros más poderosos de los últimos años no era poca cosa.

-Nya…quiero regresar a mi cama…yo no estoy hecha para esto….

-No te quejes Onee-sama…esto te ayudará a dejar de ser floja…

-Concuerdo con Koneko-san en eso.

Koneko regaño a su hermana con Ravel dando su apoyo a la Nekomata…cosa inusual.

-¡Buahhhh! ¡Shirone mala, no apoya a su Onee-chan! ¡Ite!

-Cállate Kuroka…no voy a dar una vuelta más por tu culpa.

Ayane le había un golpe de karate a la nekomata en la cabeza para que se calle mientras Fay solo suspiraba.

-Aún no me creo que Ise-sama haya hecho esta rutina por casi 3 años.

-Bueno…recuerdo que cuando Ise-sama regreso a Grigori…hacer el entrenamiento matutino y demás era una segunda naturaleza para él…- Ray dio su opinión debido al recuerdo que tenía mientras Fay asentía.

-Ara…aunque hay que admitir una cosa…Rean-san parece no tener piedad con sus entrenamientos…ese es un nuevo nivel de sadismo.

-Ya Akeno…no estoy de humor para…escuchar…tu admiración por nuevos….métodos de tortura…

Rias no iba a escuchar a su amiga…de ninguna manera iba a escucharla hablar sobre nuevos métodos que estimulan su lado sádico…ya mucho trauma para una vida…

En el otro lado…Rean miraba a los más jóvenes correr y charlar…bueno, no podía evitar que hablaran y mientras eso no interrumpa su trote no dirá nada.

-Ara…se nota que no tienes piedad Rean-san, nunca antes había visto a mi hija y sus amigos correr tanto tiempo.- la demonio tomó un sorbo del té verde que tenía.

-Je…mi maestro de espada era así conmigo, solo entrene con él unos 5 años ya que murió por su avanzada edad pero antes de eso me dejó el título de maestro.

-Ya veo…- Venelana miró al humano con detenimiento…se notaba un brillo en sus ojos al ver a los chicos entrenar…como si eso lo llenara de vida…ella se le quedó viendo sin notarlo.

-¿Pasa algo Venelana?- Rean le habló a la mujer. Ella al instante desvió su sonrojado rostro para que no la viera.

-No…no es nada…

Rean alzó una ceja confundido por el comportamiento de la mujer mientras por su lado Rias observó todo y un tic nervioso se apoderó de su ojo.

-Juju…al parecer tendrás papi nuevo Rias.- Ray sonrió con burla mientras la pelirroja la fulminaba con la mirada.

-Cállate…aún no se ha dicho nada…además, si Rean-san es como Ise…esto tiene para rato.- ante esas palabras, todas asintieron para luego suspirar.

-Parece que lograrán la meta de hoy…que bueno porque ayer no lo lograron.

-Eso es bueno maestro.- Ise reapareció de cabeza mientras sudaba a mares.- Por cierto, usted dijo que hoy el Cielo se contactara conmigo.

-Así es Ise…al parecer desean darte algo como regalo…- Rean miró su reloj al ver que las 100 vueltas fueron logradas en el tiempo estimado.- ¡Bien, todos descansen 5 minutos y luego iremos a la parte de sparring!

Todos cayeron al suelo rendidos y exhaustos, sobra decir que Venelana tomó un termo con varios vasos para darles algo de beber a los cansados jóvenes.

-Se agradece el gesto Venelana.- la mujer solo sonrió ante las palabras de Rean.- Sin duda es una buena mujer y una gran madre.

-Vaya…se ve que tiene a Venelana-san en una buena luz maestro.- Ise le sonrió a Rean quien solo cerró los ojos con una sonrisa.- Aunque puedo ver de donde Rias sacó su lado amable.

-Las buenas cosas se heredan Ise…y no te quedes ahí quieto, aún te faltan otras 1000 flexiones.

-Si maestro…7001…7002….7003…

Mientras Rean observaba a Ise terminar sus ejercicios, Venelana le servía algo tibio a todos los cansados jóvenes…quienes veían a la mujer como un ángel caído del cielo…oh la ironía…

-Gracias mamá…- Rias fue la última en ser atendida mientras su progenitora se sentaba a su lado…- Nunca había entrenado así…

-Es natural hija, en la sociedad demoníaca entrenar no es común…la mayoría se basa en su talento…nada más.

-Se ve que no está a favor de esas creencias Venelana-san.- Irina se sentó para mirar a la mujer quien solo suspiró.

-Las creencias antiguas y que impiden el progreso no sirven en el mundo de ahora, a pesar de ser una raza que tiene varias ventajas…nuestra mente cerrada es nuestro mayor obstáculo.

-Debe ser por eso que Rean-san nos entrena de este modo…él es un humano y a pesar de eso es muy fuerte…- Tsubaki se quitó sus lentes para luego darles una limpiada.

-Sirzches me dijo que no le gustaría luchar con él…se nota que oculta varias cosas y que de seguro su poder es mayor al que creemos.- Todos miraron sorprendidos a la mujer.

-Se nota…que Rean-sensei es alguien increíble…- Gasper hablaba con respeto y admiración…a pesar de que esta hecho polvo.

Venelana sonrío para luego recordar una cosa….

 _Soy un humano maldito pero una al fin y al cabo._

- _¿A qué te refieres con "maldito" Rean? ¿Qué ocultas?_

Rias miraba a su madre y notó que pensaba algo…de seguro algo que ver con Rean..suspiro ante eso, al parecer tendrá que acostumbrase a esto pero la culpa de que su madre este así es de su padre por ser tan idiota…cuando sean las vacaciones y lo vea en el inframundo le dirá todas sus verdades.

-Bueno…se acabó el descanso…todos vayan con sus parejas designadas de entrenamiento.

Todos asintieron mientras se ponían en pares, uno era usuario de magia y el otro de combate cuerpo…la idea era simple, acostumbrar al otro a pelear con alguien que no se especializa en lo que ellos hacen, un ejercicio simple. Gasper por un lado estaba con Saji, quien usaba su Sacred Gear para controlar su flujo de magia, para detener una pequeña roca.

-Me alegro de ver que Gasper le pone empeñó a su entrenamiento…7579…

[Es verdad pero no olvidemos que incluso nosotros hemos hecho avances…incluso podemos usar esos ataques fuera de la Juggernaut Drive]

-Así es…pero no son tan potentes como lo son en esa forma.- Ise seguía con su ejercicio, cerca de acabar.

[Cierto pero con la práctica mejorará, además que no podemos apoyarnos en la Juggernaut siempre]

-Lo sé, debemos lograr una forma que la supere…una que no nos haga sufrir…- Ise aún recordaba la apariencia que tenían cuando Haou le dio un vistazo de su poder.- ¿Crees que esa apariencia sea nuestra respuesta?

[Ni idea…pero si es así, te aseguro que el poder que obtendríamos sería superior a la de la Juggernaut Drive…me atrevería a decir que tal vez tengamos un poder equivalente al de varios Dioses]

-Cool…pero…¿Cómo lo haremos?

[Ni idea…]- Ise casi pierde la cuenta tras escuchar esa respuesta.- [Vayamos paso a paso…además tengo fe de que lo lograremos muy pronto]

-Es verdad…- Ise siguió con su entrenamiento.

Rean quien vio la interacción entre Ise y Ddraig solo sonrió…esos dos en verdad era un dúo perfecto, si bien Ise era de trabajar duro y de ser persistente, sino fuera por el apoyo de Ddraig y sus consejos…de seguro el muchacho ya se habrá descarrilado.

-Es interesante ver que Ise-kun se lleve tan bien con Ddraig-san.- Venelana se puso al lado del humano con una sonrisa.- Se notan que ambos se estiman mucho.

-Si…eso es una rareza entre los Dragones Celestiales, la mayoría de usuarios solo cayeron presa del poder y veían a Ddraig como un objeto…un arma…pero con Ise es diferente…tal vez influya mucho en que Ddraig lo ayudo en ese momento tan difícil….quien sabe…- Rean regreso su mirada a los demás, todos daban su mejor esfuerzo…era una escena agradable.- Por cierto…Vali, tu nieto…¿Tiene una relación parecida con su dragón?

Venelana medito un rato la pregunta…si bien Vali era muy reservado, con ella él era un poco más abierto…por lo que ella pudo notar algo cuando él usaba su Sacred Gear.

-Tiene la misma mirada de Ise-kun cuando usa su Boosted Gear.- Rean entendió…era todo lo que necesitaba.

 _-Al parecer si ambos luchan…será una lucha que pondrá a los poseedores pasados en vergüenza…_ \- Rean cerró los ojos.- _Al parecer le tendré que pedir eso a esa loca…rayos…_

* * *

Ya en la tarde, luego de clases…un día antes de que la cumbre se lleve acabo…Ise estaba caminando hacia un templo ya que según el mensaje ahí debía ir si quería recibir su regalo.

-Raro lugar para citarme.

[Más raro sería que te citen en un callejón oscuro y que te hagan usar un enorme abrigo con lentes]- A Ise le salió una enorme gota de sudor al oír eso….

-Suficiente…no más películas de mafiosos para ti por un tiempo…

[Aburrido…]

Ise suspiró al mismo tiempo que llegaba a la cima solo para ver algo que no espero.

-Ise-kun~- frente a él estaba una Akeno vestida como sacerdotisa…oh el impacto visual…

-¿Akeno-san? Pero…acaso tú…

-Sí, vivo aquí…no te preocupes, es un templo abandonado por lo que no hay problema.- la chica sonrió para calmar al joven, se sabe que los demonios no deben estar en lugares que tengan bendiciones de cualquier tipo.

-Entonces….

-Sí, ella nos dio el permiso para hacer aquí la entrega.

A un lado, apareció el líder del Cielo, Miguel estaba ahí presente con su hermana Gabriel a un lado, ella con su clásica sonrisa.

-Miguel-san, Gabriel-san…eso quiere decir que…

-Sí nosotras te entregaremos el objeto.- Gabriel sonrió ante la expresión de asombro de Ise.- Jeje, se ve tan tierno cuando esta sorprendido.

-¿Verdad? Yo pienso igual, ufufu.

Akeno concordaba con Gabriel…extraño, aunque eso demostraba que la enemistad esta siendo dejada a un lado….aún así…

[Mujeres….no importa la raza…todas están locas…]- Bien dicho Ddraig.

Ya dentro del templo, Ise observaba como Gabriel sacaba de la nada un objeto…una espada. Esta tenía el mango dorado y la hoja de esta emanaba un aire sagrado…Ddraig reconoció el arma al instante…

[Ascalon…]- Ise se sorprendió al oír el nombre de la espada.- [¿Qué hace aquí la espada Dragon Slayer?]

Ascalon, la espada Dragon Slayer, una espada sagrada que si bien no tiene la cantidad de energía santa que sus 3 hermanas tienen…aún es una espada sagrada, su especialidad es matar dragones. Fue portada por San Jorge varios siglos atrás…pero tras la muerte de este la espada no eligió a nadie más, quedando en manos del Cielo…en específico, en manos de Gabriel.

[Hice una pregunta Miguel…¿Qué hace esa espada aquí?]- la voz de Ddraig mostraba algo de rabia…esa espada mató a varios dragones…como uno, no podía evitar sentir desprecio por quien la uso…más no por la espada.

-Ddraig-san…nosotros solo hemos venido a darle a Ise-san…el arma que lo eligió.- Ise y Ddraig se sorprendieron al oír eso.

-Es como mi hermana dice…tras su victoria sobre Yaldabaoth teníamos planeado darle a Ise-kun un regalo…algo que demuestre nuestro agradecimiento por salvar al mundo de un desastre...pero cuando regresamos al Cielo, nos informaron que la espada mostró indicios de actividad ante el poder de ustedes…eso nos tomó por sorpresa.

-Luego de eso…hicimos varias pruebas.- Gabriel tomó la palabra…- Queríamos corrobar que no era una casualidad o un accidente pero…todo resultó siendo positivo…Ascalon había elegido a Ise-san como su nuevo dueño.

-Pero…pero…es una espada mata Dragones…yo soy uno en parte…¿No me hará daño tocarla?

-Por eso hicimos un ritual de purificación…hemos hecho que la espada no te dañe cuando la toques pero depende de ella si te acepta Ise-kun.- Akeno tocó el hombro del joven para darle confianza de que todo iba a estar bien.

Ise miró el arma que ahora flotaba en frente suyo, la observó con cautela…no le daba nervios al hacerlo como creyó que pasaría…indicaba que la espada no era hostil con él…buena señal.

-Si la deseas…es cosa tuya, Sekiryuutei.- Miguel dio una última advertencia al joven quien miró serio al arma.

[Tomala compañero, es una espada que nos puede servir si un día luchamos con un dragón o similares…además es un regalo y ella te aceptó]

-¿No te afectará?

[Para nada…solo tomala con el Boosted Gear y veamos que pasa]- Ise asintió a las palabras del dragón.

Activando su Boosted Gear, Ise tomó el mango del arma con la mano izquierda y al hacerlo, sus ojos brillaron…eso sorprendió a todos mientras en su mente escuchaba una voz muy familiar.

 **-Vaya…una espada mata Dragones…interesante…**

- _¿¡Haou!?-_ Ise se sorprendió al oír a su vida pasada hablar.- _¿¡Por qué apareces ahora?_

 **-Por nada en específico…solo sentí una gran cantidad de energía sagrada cerca y me acerqué a ver…y por lo que veo el arma te eligió….**

 _[¿Qué te sorprende? Sino mal recuerdo tú tenías una espada que usaba luz]-_ Ddraig aprovechó en hablar con el God Slayer quien rio por el comentario.

 **-Jajaja, es verdad…pero esta arma no está hecha para balancear la energía sagrada con la oscuridad…eso puede ser un problema.**

 _-¿Entonces…que hago…me sirve o no?_

 **-Claro que sí…es perfecta para ti ya que no tiene tanta carga de luz como las otras…sólo debo hacerle unos ajustes.**

 _[Un minuto…¿Qué sabes tú de espadas sagradas?]_

 **-¿Quién crees que le enseño a Elohim el método de creación de espadas que luego se uso para crear esas espadas?-** la respuesta de Haou sorprendió a Ise y Ddraig.- **Bueno…no perdamos tiempo…sólo has lo que te digo Ise.**

El castaño cerró los ojos mientras sostenía el mango del arma. De pronto, oscuridad empezó a salir del Boosted Gear al mismo tiempo el aura de Ddraig…ambas energías empezaron a envolver el arma. Miguel y Gabriel estaban anonadado al ver eso…de repente, aparecieron varias cadenas…parecían…sellos.

- **Lo sabía…Elohim selló el poder de Ascalon….no…el que la creó la hizo más débil a propósito…eso se arregla…Bien Ise, te toca…solo haz lo que te dije.**

Ise concentró su energía en el arma que poco a poco estaba asimilando ambas auras…en eso..

-En el nombre de Hyoudo Issei, Sekiryuutei y Rey Supremo. Te libero de las cadenas que te retienen y que me ayudes en mi camino…- la espada brilló mientras las cadenas empezaban a agrietarse.- Lucha a mi lado, Ascalon.

Dicho eso, las cadenas se rompieron al mismo tiempo que la espada absorbía ambas energías…al hacerlo el centro de la hoja ganó un tono rojizo mientras el mango dorado ahora tenía ligeros detalles oscuros…

 **-Con eso Ascalon podrá usar el poder de la oscuridad que le des…no tendrá problemas…-** Ise vio su nueva espada y sonrió al mismo tiempo que sus ojos dejaban de brillar.- **Ah…y dile a Miguel que esa espada es tuya y solo tuya…al menos que des tu permiso…nadie más podrá usarla.**

 _-Haou…¿Cuánto sabes en verdad?_

 **-Lo sabrás a su hora…**

Con eso dicho, la voz del God Slayer no se escuchó más…Ddraig confirmó eso…su presencia volvió a esconderse. Ise suspiró al escuchar eso mientras todos en la sala lo veían sorprendidos…

-¿Qué?

-Ise-san…Ascalon…esa energía…- Gabriel pidió una explicación ante lo que vieron mientras Ise sonreía nervioso.

Tras un relato rápido, Ise les comentó lo queque Haou le dijo…eso bastó para sorprender a los dos Arcángeles…eso de que Ascalon tenía un sello no se lo esperaban…

-¿Qué pasará ahora que no posee el sello?- Akeno miró el arma, esta por alguna razón no emanaba energía alguna.

-Según Haou me permitirá usarla sin tener que preocuparme de que la espada rechace la oscuridad.- Todos asintieron al entender eso, Ise era un usuario de la oscuridad.

-Bueno…con todo esto ya listo, espero que te guste nuestro obsequio Sekiryuutei.- Miguel habló con calma y algo de alegría.- Ahora, me retiro para prepararme para lo de mañana.

-Entiendo Miguel-san, aunque me gustaría hacerte unas preguntas luego.- el ángel asintió cuando Gabriel se puso al frente.

-Ahm…Tengo una petición….- todos miraron a la rubia quien prosiguió.- Deseo tener un pequeña charla con Ise-san.

-¿Ahora?- Ise se mostró sorprendido, Miguel solo sonrió mientras Akeno miraba seria a la arcángel…si las miradas mataran, Gabriel lo hubiera hecho ya varias veces.

-Si…solo serán unos minutos, deseo aclarar algo contigo…- Ise solo asintió mientras Miguel le decía a su hermana que la esperaría afuera.

-Yo estaré en el cuarto de al lado…- Akeno se retiro seria del lugar no sin antes mirar a Ise una vez…

Ise no supo el por qué de la mirada pero no le tomo importancia ahora, ya con ambos solos en el lugar…Ise no pudo evitar ver que la mujer sin duda era bella, los rumores no eran nada exagerados. Gabriel por su lado estaba un poco nerviosa, rara vez ella hablaba con alguien en privado que no sean sus hermanos…ahora mismo sentía que hubiera sido mejor idea mejorar sus habilidades sociales….

-Ehm…¿De qué desea hablar Gabriel-san?- Ise fue quien rompió el silencio mientras guardaba a Ascalon en un espacio mágico, el círculo era rojo con tonos dorados.

-La verdad…quería conocerte mejor.- el castaño miró confuso a la mujer.- Verás….mi padre…era una persona muy especial, creía en la paz y la igualdad….fueron esos ideales lo que lo hizo el objetivo de varios Dioses que creían que la opresión y el poder eran la solución.

Ise asintió ante esas palabras, según recuerda de lo que Ddraig le contó es que los Dioses Egipcios y Griegos no veían con buena luz al Dios Biblico ya que este les quito creyentes y que también influyo mucho en la caída de sus mitologías en el mundo humano…detalles que Ise no recuerda ahora.

-Pero…recuerdo una cosa muy clara…padre era muy reservado incluso con nosotros sus hijos y rara vez lo veía hablar con alguien amistosamente ya que…sentía que muchos lo querían muerto….pero…hubo alguien quien considero su amigo….

-Haou…- Ise respondió por inercia…según Azazel, Haou tenía conexiones con el Cielo…al parecer esa conexión era el mismo Dios.

-Padre siempre hablaba bien de él…que era un humano distinto al resto…que buscaba la paz pero que se vio obligado a luchar para defender sus creencias y al mundo….incluso nuestro hermano mayor hablaba bien de él…

-¿Hermano mayor…..Miguel?

-Jejeje….no….mi otro hermano mayor….es famoso.- Ise captó la indirecta y no quiso ir a más.- Pero….tras la muerte de padre y de mi hermano, las cosas se complicaron para nosotros….todos los sistemas que padre creo solo los conocía él…ni siquiera Miguel logró entenderlos todos y nos vimos obligados a….hacer lo que podíamos….

-Gabriel-san….- Ise notó como la mujer mostraba mucha tristeza la recordar esos días tan difíciles.

-Era un caos….creímos que las demás facciones nos atacarían….era la oportunidad perfecta para vengarse pero…no lo hicieron….luego descubrimos de que….estaban asustados de que él los atacara….Haou, aún tras su muerte, nos protegió….protegió al mundo….por eso…tras saber que tú eres su reencarnación….quería pedirte que…..bueno….- Gabriel se mostraba nerviosa…raro….

-¿Si yo qué…?

-Si….si…¡Si quieres ser mi amigo!- la ángel bajo la cabeza apenada….¿era eso….de verdad?

-Ehm….claro Gabriel….sería un honor ser tu amigo.- la ángel alzó la cabeza feliz mientras a Ddraig le salía una gota de sudor en el cuello….

[No sé que decir….si es bueno o es malo….pero una cosa es segura, ella necesita mejorar sus habilidades sociales]

-¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! ¡Sé que nos llevaremos muy bien!- Gabriel tomo las manos de Ise con alegría y un brillo en sus ojos.- Toma…esto nos mantendrá en contacto.

La chica le dio al joven una especie de cubo…era un objeto de comunicación holográfica común en el cielo…al parecer Ise tendrá horas de charla y charla….

-Bueno….entonces me retiro, nos vemos mañana Ise-san.- Gabriel se despidió con una reverencia, dejando al muchacho algo fuera de lugar….

[Eso fue…interesante…]

-Si…se nota que Gabriel-san es una persona interesante.- Ise miró el cubo con gracia antes de guardarlo en el bolsillo.

[Por cierto compañero…mira atrás tuyo]

-¿Atrás…? ¡Woah!- Ise volteó y vio a Akeno…la chica tenía una mirada seria…muy seria.- Ehm ¿Akeno-san?

-¿Disfrutaste tu charla con Gabriel-sama, Ise-kun?- la pregunta, con un tono de voz dulce, hizo que el interrogado se ponga nervioso.

-Pues…si…ella solo me pidió que seamos amigos.- El joven se rasco la nervioso…esto no le estaba gustando nada.

-Hmph…amigos…claro…- la demonio susurró eso último…no lo creía…algo en ella, sus instintos femeninos, le decían que si bien ahora no había nada…tal vez lo haya más adelante.

-¿Akeno-san?

-Nada…- ella solo puso sus pensamientos a un lado mientras iba a la otra habitación.- ¿Deseas algo de té Ise-kun?

Ise asintió…estaba sediento…tras unos minutos, al fin ambos estaban sentados bebiendo del té, que dicho de paso, era delicioso.

-Lo admito Akeno-san…tu té es el mejor.

-Ufufu, gracias Ise-kun, se agradece.- la chica sonrió con un ligero rubor en el rostro.

Akeno sabía que Ise siempre le hablaba con toda la honestidad del mundo, tal vez es de los pocos hombres que conoce que hace eso pero aún así…algo en ella la ponía nerviosa…ella sabía que Ise y su padre tenían contacto…ella aún no se sentía lista para enfrentarlo…para poner su dolor a un lado y aceptar al hombre que ha despreciado años solo para no caer en la locura.

-Ise-kun…- el joven la miró confuso.- Mi padre…¿Has hablado con él?

Ise se sorprendió al escuchar a Akeno referirse a Baraquiel como padre…al parecer lo que pasó en Mu hizo que algo progresara…eso era bueno. El joven solo sonrió de un lado mientras ponía el té a un lado.

-Digamos que derramó lágrimas al saber que estabas bien.- La chica bajó la cabeza avergonzada…sí, sin duda su padre no había cambiado nada.

-Mou…nunca cambia…desde que era un niña él era así…- Ise no pudo evitar reír ante la cara de la chica quién miró al joven con reproche.- No es gracioso Ise-kun.

-Jaja…lo siento…es que es raro verte así, normalmente eres la Onee-sama refinada pero ahora parece que veo a una niñita…jajaja.

-Que malo.- Akeno le lanzó un cojín en la cara al castaño quien siguió riendo a pesar de eso…al final ella no pudo evitar hacerlo también.

-Sabes…Baraquiel siempre habló bien de ti…de su hija.- Ella lo miró seria…- Recuerdo que siempre dijo que eras su pequeño ángel…que eras su alegría, tú y tu madre lo eran todo para él.- Akeno sintió como los ojos se le humedecían al oír eso…- Te entiendo…es difícil perder a un padre…a veces…solo deseas buscar un culpable…y sé que Baraquiel pago el precio por la maldad de otros.

Akeno lloraba en silencio…ella aún recordaba esa noche…la sangre…su madre sin vida…todo…

-Ellos…ellos vinieron a matarme….la familia de mi madre…para ellos yo era una abominación…aprovecharon que mi padre no estaba….nos atacaron…- Akeno hablaba entre sollozos…Ise solo la escuchaba…ella debía desahogarse.- Nos atacaron…mi madre…ella me protegió con su cuerpo…ella…no los dejó que me lastimaran…ella dijo…que yo era lo mejor en su vida…la de ella y la de mi padre…tras eso…tras eso…- Akeno no pudo seguir…el recuerdo de su madre siendo asesinada hizo que estallara en llanto.

Ise la abrazó…Akeno lloró en sus brazos mientras trataba de sacar fuerzas para seguir…Ddraig también escuchaba atento todo…era horrible ver que por un odio sin fundamentos…una vida se haya perdido, una niña perdiera a su madre….y que un hombre soporte años el desprecio de lo más importante para él…

[Y nos llaman monstruos a nosotros…a veces creo que…si bien la humanidad tiene tanta bondad…también posee una gran crueldad….]- Ise solo calló a las palabras de su amigo…era la verdad…los humanos a veces son…peores que monstruos.

-Entonces….papá llegó….los mató….pero era tarde….mamá estaba muerta…- Akeno se aferró más al joven quien acariciaba su cabeza.- Yo…yo lo aleje….le dije que era su culpa…que lo odiaba…¡Qué por él mamá había muerto!- Akeno habló con dolor y arrepentimiento….- Tal vez…tal vez…la culpa en verdad sea mía…si yo no existiera….

-No digas eso.- Ise habló firme mientras la hacía verlo.- Nunca digas que no debiste existir…no es verdad…te aseguro que tu madre fue muy feliz en tenerte como hija…ni que hablar de Baraquiel…no lo demuestra pero te ama a morir…y estoy seguro que…si hablan…arreglaran ese lazo que tienen…

-Pero…le dije que lo odio…que tal si….no me perdona…que pasa si…

-Akeno-san…todo padre perdona a sus hijos…nunca los odian.- Ise recordó a sus padres, cuando él se perdió y ellos preocupados lo encontraron…a pesar de la molestia inicial…eran una linda familia…luego paso a sus momentos con Rean y sus muchas discusiones…con Penemue en los momentos que ella trataba de hacerlo estudiar mientras él se quedaba dormido…- Padre…sanguíneo o no…amara a su hijo hasta más allá de la muerte.

-Ise-kun…

-Además…cuándo ese día llegue, yo estaré a tu lado y te daré mi apoyo.- Akeno solo sonrió ante esas palabras…no necesitaba más…estaba decidido.

-Sabes Ise-kun…yo siempre creí que…tras todo esto…nunca podría abrirle mi corazón a nadie…pero ahora…sé que no es así….tienes razón….tengo a Rias y a los demás….mis amigos…mi familia.- Akeno se mostraba más tranquila.- Un día…un día hablaré con mi padre…será difícil…pero…arreglare el lazo que trate de romper.

Ise asintió a las palabras de Akeno cuando de repente ella lo abrazó con fuerza…

-Y también….lo he decidido…no importa si hay varias…yo estaré a tu lado siempre.- Ise se sonrojo por el gesto. Ella se alejó un poco y él pudo ver la gran sonrisa en el rostro de la joven…esa sonrisa era real…no era falsa o era una que mostraba ese sadismo que ella posee…

-Akeno-san….

-Akeno….solo dime Akeno…Ise…

Ise se quedó helado al verla…esa mirada…esa sonrisa…sin duda ella era una chica muy hermosa…dejando de lado el hecho de su herencia de Ángel Caído…ella en verdad era una de las chicas más bellas que él conocía…el joven solo se dejó llevar por sus instintos, tocó la mejilla de la joven con su mano y ella solo sonrió ante el gesto…poco a poco ambos se empezaron a acercar al otro…solo un poco más y….

-Veo que se llevan bien….

Ise se detuvo inmediatamente al oír esa voz…estaba muerto…no sabía por qué pero estaba muerto…

[Solo faltaba ese efecto de tocadiscos detenido y hubiera sido perfecto…]- Ddraig sabía que nada podía hacer…su poseedor estaba en problemas.

-Ara, hola Rias…¿Cómo estás?- Akeno miró a su amiga sonriente mientras la demonio miraba seria al joven quien sudaba a mares.

-Veo que estás…aprovechando el tiempo…Akeno.

-Ara…bueno…creo que tú no eres nadie para…reclamarme eso.

Ambas chicas se miraban sin vacilación alguna…Ise no sabía cono actuar o que decir…en eso sintió un jalón de orejas.

-¡Ay ay ay!

-¿Dónde están Miguel y Gabriel?

-¡Se fueron!

-¿Tienes la espada?

-¡Si!

-¡Entonces vámonos!- la pelirroja soltó al joven quien vio como ella se iba con rabia a la salida.

-Ufufufu, es tan gracioso verla reaccionar así…no la culpes Ise, a fin de cuentas al igual que yo, ella es nueva en esto.- Ise miró confundido a la chica y cuando iba a preguntar a que se refería…

-¡Ise!- el grito de Rias lo detuvo…

-Ufufu…ve…hablaremos en otro momento.- Ise asintió y cuando se iba a retirar recordó algo…

-Oh…lo olvidaba.- Ise regresó con Akeno y le dio un beso en la frente.- Eso es por el té y la ayuda con la espada…nos vemos Akeno.- con eso dicho, el joven se retiró dejando a una muy sonrojada Akeno….el gesto, si bien fue simple…fue muy tierno…

-Cielos…de quién me vengo a enamorar….del chico más denso del mundo….- puso su mano sobre su frente para luego sonreír con ternura….-pero también el más dulce…ni creas que te dejaré avanzar sola Rias…aunque ya sé que debo de compartirlo…eso no significa que la lucha por quien será la primera en tenerlo en la cama este decidida.- Akeno estaba lista para lucha…y ella iba con todas las ganas de ganar.

Mientras tanto…afuera…

-¡Rias espérame!- Ise bajaba las escaleras tras una muy furiosa Rias.

Ella se detuvo, miró al joven de reojo y vio que él la miraba preocupado…al parecer él creía que había hecho algo malo para hacerla molestar…en parte era cierto pero aún así…ellos no eran nada aún…él tenía todo el derecho de hacer si lo cree conveniente…aunque eso no significa que a ella le agrade.

-¿Rias?

-Ise….Akeno….es Akeno…¿Verdad?

-Ehm…sí…- Ise no captaba la pregunta…

-¿Y yo…soy…?

-Rias…ni más ni menos…- Ise respondió con su simpleza habitual…ella solo lo miró y notó la sonrisa en su cara y ella no pudo evitar sonreír…

-Si…soy Rias…- Rias rio ligeramente para luego tomar al joven de la mano.- Vamos Ise.

-¿Eh…a dónde?

-Por ahí…aprovechemos que aún no anochece, he oído que hay una oferta en la tienda de videojuegos.

-¿¡QUÉ!? ¿¡Y qué estamos esperando!?- Ise tomó la mano de la chica y corrió con ella.

Rias no pudo evitar reír un poco pero eran esos momentos con él en los que ella se sentía….ella misma.

* * *

-Y esa es la historia…por eso necesito que me la devuelvas.- Rean estaba sobre un edificio mientras tenía un círculo de comunicación en el oído.

 _-Déjame ver si entendí…¿Quieres eso devuelta…solo por una corazonada?-_ La voz al otro lado de la línea era femenina…aunque se notaba que la persona estaba irritada.- _¿¡Me estás tomando el pelo Rean!?_

-No…no pienso arriesgarme a que el escenario ocurra y esta zona se vuelta un cráter que ningún científico humano pueda explicar como apareció.

 _-¡Aún así, no te voy a entregar eso…lo utilizo!_

-¿En qué? Si no mal recuerdo tienes tu propio espacio personal y sin contar que pasas el mayor tiempo ahí de floja.

- _¡No soy floja!...solo no me gusta hacer trabajos innecesarios.-_ Rean tuvo una enorme gota de sudor recorrer su cuello….

-Es la excusa más mala que he oído en mi vida….Kitty.

- _¡No me llames así!-_ La mencionada parecía odiar ese apodo.- _¡No es de tu incumbencia mocoso!_

Rean escuchó el grito de dolor de alguien seguido de unas explosiones y algo congelándose….puso una cara de dolor al seguir escuchando eso unos minutos.

-…..Se nota que tienes a ese chico y sus amigas a raya…..

 _-JA…ese mocoso es solo un idiota, Ise al menos no es tan tonto en ese rubro….no tanto.-_ Rean negó con la cabeza la actitud de su amiga.- _Por cierto…¿Cómo está?_

-Esta bien….ha mejorado enormemente y tienes amigos….al parecer ese miedo que tenía de acercarse a los demás está desapareciendo.

- _Ya veo….deberías traerlo de visita, hace años que no vienen…de seguro el mocoso y las demás estarían encantados de conocerlo….se ha hecho de una gran fama tras vencer a esa cosa._

-Con tal que no intentes chuparle la sangre como la última vez….

 _-¡Esa vez fue un accidente, me deje llevar por el delicioso olor de su sangre, no me culpes!-_ al parecer ese evento era vergonzoso para ella.

-Bien….lo haré…solo hay que arreglar unas cosas aquí y tal vez vaya a visitarlos con él y los demás que estoy entrenando….aunque ojala no gane más problemas con las chicas…creo que ni él se da cuenta de esas cosas….

- _….¿A quien habrá salido?-_ Rean no captó la indirecta…

-En fin….tal vez vayamos en unos meses….aún tengo que irla a saludar….de seguro me va a degollar vivo por no haberla visitado 5 años.

 _-Tal vez….eres un insensible._

-Aún así me quieres Kitty.

 _-¡No me llames así maldita sea!-_ Rean se sobó el oído por tremendo grito pero no pudo evitar reír al escucharla explotar de la ira.

-Jajaja…vaya…ya tienes más de 700 años y sigues actuando como una niña.

 _-¡Mi edad no tiene nada que ver con que me saques de quicio imbécil!-_ Rean se encogió de hombros tras el insulto.- _Agh….hablar contigo siempre es un dolor de cabeza….a veces no entiendo por qué acepte ser tu amiga._

-Pues….digamos que si no fuera por mí no hubieras logrado tener esa biblioteca tan grande que tienes….a fin de cuentas muchos de esos libros los tome de la Iglesia.

- _Cállate Rean…-_ De repente algo apareció en la mano del humano….era un esfera trasparente que brillaba con varios colores.- _Toma…a fin de cuentas sé que no te detendrás hasta lograr que te la de._

-Oh…y yo que pensaba usar esa foto de chantaje….

- _¡Deshazte de esa maldita foto!_

-Nunca….es tu momento más vergonzoso Kitty…y además…..me servirá para futuras situaciones.

 _-¡Te odio…!-_ La chica gritó furiosa mientras Rean contenía la risa.- _No voy a soportar más de esto…tengo cosas más importantes que hacer…._

-¿Como jugar juegos retros o similares?

 _-…El punto es….que mejor me retiro a descansar antes de que esta charla me quite la cordura._

-Ok ok….aun así, es bueno saber que estas bien…claro después de lo que has pasado me alegro que al menos hayas encontrado algo con que matar el tiempo.

 _-Hmph….no necesito de tus palabras de apoyo Rean….y más te vale que entrenes bien a ese vampiro travesti hikimori….de ninguna manera voy a soportar que alguien de mi especie sea un cobarde inútil…primero lo congelo…._

 _-_ Déjamelo a mi…te aseguro que cuando lo veas…al menos le darás una nota aprobatoria.

 _-Más te vale….y no te olvides de los amigos Rean…que hayas decidido viajar por el mundo estos últimos años no es excusa.-_ Rean puso una cara de arrepentimiento al escuchar la queja de su amiga.

-Lo sé….lamento eso…y no pasara de nuevo…siento que mi presencia será necesaria con lo que pasará en estos próximos meses….

- _Entiendo….entonces hablamos luego Rean._

-Si…cuídate Evangeline.

La comunicación termino mientras el humano daba un respiro…en parte lo que Evangeline le dijo era cierto….estos últimos años había descuidado a sus amigos en busca de pistas de ese ser….pero si ningún resultado….ponerse a buscar ahora, cuando el mundo está en un estado de cambios no sirve de nada…debía de entrenar a Ise y sus amigos para que estén listos para lo que viene…ese era su deber como el maestro de todos.

-Ise….tú y los demás son la nueva esperanza de este mundo….es hora de que les dejemos a ustedes…el mundo recaerá sobre ustedes….

Rean dio un saltó para alejarse del edificio…mientras la noche empezaba a gobernar el cielo….mañana era el día en que una guerra fría acabaría pero también….una nueva amenaza nacería y también…mañana sería el día en que ocurriría la batalla que muchos llamarían como la lucha entre los Dos Verdaderos Dragones Celestiales.

* * *

 **Bueno, ahí lo tienen...falta poco...un poco más...aguantense...Nos vemos.**


	26. La Conferencia de Paz

**Hola hola...veo que ya hay gente que se prepara para la batalla entre los Dragones Celestiales...además...estamos cerca de los 300 reviews...muchas grcaias...ahora vamos con las respuestas a los reviews.**

 **Guest: Algunos...no todos...**

 **Kirito: Amigo, se ve que deseas ver la batalla...pronto pasara, paciencia...**

 **Dasabo: Que bueno que te gusto, le di un poco de variedad al capítulo...**

 **Guest: Original verdad**

 **Ronaldc v2: El entrenamiento es la clave del éxito mi amigo, con Ascalon trato de darle un cambio al aire que se le da en el fandom...es verdad, las mujeres casi son psiquicas.**

 **Ikari no Ryujin: Infernal pero necesario...Ddraig es un looco cuando quiere y vamos...nuestra Kitty- le lanzan un libro- ¡Ay! es decir...Evangeline...es un personaje que jugo un rol en la vida de Rean, una de las grandes amigas que él tiene y sin duda ella y sus discipulos aparecerán.-toma le libro- Mil formas para sacarle la sangre a alguien...que bizarro...**

 **CarlosM: gracias por decir eso...sé que tal vez caigo en unos cliches de lo clásico en los animes pero el los fics de DxD no lo son...lo cliche ahora es la traición...y gracias por decir eso de mi arco original de se agradece.**

 **Zero1734: Rivales son rivales...gracias.**

 **soulalbarn18000: Buen punto amigo...eso dependerá de cuanto ustedes desean saber sobre Rean...tal vez haga una votación.**

 **x29: Pues si amigo...es la locura...lo de Gabriel, trato de tomar el caracter de una mujer pura e inocente...lo de Rean ya lo dije, depende de ustedes...**

 **carlos trujillo: Sin celos no hay humor amigo...**

 **alexzero: Lo es y si...el arma será muy útil...**

 **Antifanboy: amigo...tu comentario si que fue largo...pero gracias por el spoiler...y tomaré tu último consejo en cuenta...como siempre lo he tenido con los demás.**

 **GohanSuperSaijayinNivel2: Si...el fic no es nada sin Ddraig...lo hice un protagonista...logré mi meta...amigo...eso te lo diré por PMy lo de Esdetah...mierda...lo de FT...acabó como debía...simple...**

 **Tenzalucard123: Bingo...**

 **Ahora...para sorpresa de todos...tenemos un invitado...alguien que se ha ganado el cariño de mis lectores...denle un aplauso a ¡Ddraig!**

 **(Aplausos)**

 **[Gracias gracias...es un placer estar aquí...primera vez que me invitan a una de estas cosas aquí]**

 **Bueno Ddraig...es porque en este fic eres muy popular...según los reviews.**

 **[Ya veo...se agradece, aunque tiene mucho que ver que me das más dialogos que en el canon]**

 **Pues...si...creo que desaprovechan tu potencial.**

 **[Es cierto...por cierto...]**

 **¿Hm?**

 **[Tu idea de hacerme un...peluche...es mejor que la del nombre estupido ese pero...]**

 **(Suda nervioso) Pero...**

 **[Igual hice el ridículo]**

 **(Retrocede y tratar de abrir la puerta...) Ehm...es mejor que nada...esto...si tanto te molesta ese nombre...diselo al autor...**

 **[No puedo...es el creador pero...contigo si puedo tener una...charla]**

 **Oh mierda...ehm...espero que disfruten el cap señores...Ddraig...gracias por venir...y...¡AUXILIO!**

 **[¡No huyas!]**

* * *

 **Sekiryuutei Supremo**

 **Arco 3: La Conferencia de Paz, Rojo y Blanco Colisonan**

 **Capítulo 26: La Conferencia de Paz**

Hoy era el día, hoy se iban a reunir los líderes de las 3 facciones bíblicas que han estado en guerra por siglos…hoy, en el papel, se iba a acabar una guerra…y el lugar donde esto ocurriría sería en la Secundaria Kuoh, lugar donde nuestros héroes pasan la mayor parte de sus horas, extrañadamente este lugar parece tener una fuerza que atrae grandes situaciones…pero no nos vayamos del tema…veamos como los Dragones Celestiales se preparan para lo que sería una noche que nadie olvidaría.. Primero vayamos con el Dragón Blanco.

-¿Todo listo Vali?- Esdeath estaba al lado del joven quien solo se apoyaba con la pared de la parte trasera de un edificio.

-La pregunta es si tú y los demás lo están.- Vali miraba serio a la mujer, ella solo sonrió.

-Por supuesto, déjame a mi y a los demás el resto mi querido Vali, nuestra linda Merlina acá presente no nos fallará.- la maga asintió confiada, ella confiaba en sus habilidades mágicas.

-Entonces no preguntaré más.

-Aún así, debería preocuparse en quién de los descendientes de los Maou puede atacar la cumbre.- Arthur miraba su reloj de bolsillo, la hora estaba cerca.

-Shalba es una cucaracha cobarde…por eso serán o Asmodeus o Leviatán…- Vali conocía el carácter de ese insecto…mandará a otros a hacer su trabajo.

-Jaja, al parecer odias a ese grupo con sentimiento Hakuryuukou.

-Solo dime Vali, Bikou…y si…ellos son una vergüenza para el nombre de los Maou…solo piensan en la gloria pasada…-Vali se alejó del muro al ver que ya debía de ir a la escuela para atender a la cumbre.- Me retiro…

-Vali espera…- Esdeath detuvo al joven para luego entregarle algo.- Toma, de seguro te servirá cuando luches con el Sekiryuutei, te recuerdo que él es un gran espadachin.

{Un regalo interesante…se nota que la chica te consiente Vali}

 _-Cállate Albion…_ -El dragón rio ante eso mientras Vali le sonreía agradecido a Esdeath por el gesto.- Gracias…los veo luego.

Dicho eso, Vali se retiró dejando al grupo atrás…todos se miraron para luego asentir…hora de empezar el plan.

Con el Dragón Rojo, las cosas no eran tan distintas…el joven sentía que algo iba a pasar…su maestro también tenía esa sensación por lo que le dijo a Ise que no lleve puestas sus ropas de entrenamiento y que lleve las que usa para el combate…con eso dicho, todos los jóvenes estaban en el edificio antiguo ya que Gasper no deseaba ir a la reunión, él era malo con esas cosas…

-Bien Gasper, se bueno y espera aquí por nosotros.- Rias acarició la cabeza del joven quién estaba en su caja, según él era su oasis del corazón…

-L-lo haré Buchou.- el vampiro asintió mientras Ise le pasaba un PSP Vita.

-Toma, lo traje para que no te aburras.-el joven asintió feliz y tomo el aparato para empezar a jugar.- También traje muchos dulces para ti Koneko-chan.

-Gracias…Ise-senpai.- La nekomata agradeció el gesto de su senpai, ella había decidido quedarse con Gasper para que no se sienta sólo.

-¿Y yo Ise-sama? Acaso se olvidó de mí…- Ravel estaba ahí también haciendo un ligero drama…ella había decidido quedarse también ya que no tenía ganas de asistir a una reunión en estos momentos…- Que crueldad…olvidarse de su linda subordinada…

-Ya ya…deja el drama…toma…- Ise le entregó un libro a la Phoenix.- Te lo iba a dar luego pero ya que insistes.

-Hmph…¿Y cree que con un mugroso libro me va a….? ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Ay!- Ravel nombró al innombrable por la emoción de tener ese libro en sus manos y se sentó de inmediato para empezar a leerlo….

Ise solo suspiró al ver la reacción de su amiga mientras muchos se preguntaban que pasó…

-Ise-kun…¿Qué…?

-No…ni preguntes más Irina…y lo mismo va para los demás…no pregunten…- Ise se retiró del lugar mientras Rean reía…los demás ni sabían que pasó…solo los miembros del grupo del joven sabían la verdad….

[Increíble…una Ojou-sama…que tiene esos gustos…si…el mundo está enloqueciendo]

Con ese pequeño pedazo de sabiduría de Ddraig, nos dirigimos hacia afuera del edificio con Venelana esperando a los jóvenes con una sonrisa.

-Que bueno…ya casi es hora…- la mujer sonreía mientras Rias suspiraba.

-Mamá…no tienes que venir con nosotros…

-Tonterías, esto es un evento histórico que no pienso perderme Rias…además, no hay nada que hacer en la casa y mi telenovela ya terminó…oh ¿Qué pasará luego de ese accidente?

-Es verdad…¿Perderá la memoria, quedará lisiado?- Ray se unió a la charla de la mujer con las demás mujeres de la casa, excepto Rias y Asia….al parecer todas ahí aman una de esas telenovelas.

-Aún no me creo que mi madre se haya enganchado a esa cosa…

-Yo creo que es bueno que Venelana-san tenga nuevos pasatiempos Rias Onee-sama.- Asia trataba de calmar a la pelirroja pero de paso veía en su celular el horario de la serie…quería verla.

-Ufufu, todas deseamos algo de romance Rias…incluso tú.- la mencionada se sonrojo por las palabras de Akeno pero no dijo nada.

Ise, Rean, Kiba y Ddraig solo suspiraron….las mujeres y su amor por el romance y el drama...

-Debe ser difícil vivir esto a diario.

-Por eso tengo un televisor en mi cuarto mi querido amigo para no tener que pelear por el de la sala.- Ise agradecía que compró más de uno…para evitar estas desgracias…

-Oigan…- Rean alzó la voz al ver que todas las mujeres del grupo se habían unido a la charla…- No es por ser aguafiestas pero…deberíamos ir de una vez para no perder tiempo.

Todas las mujeres se avergonzaron un poco por su comportamiento. Con eso ya aclarado todos fueron al lugar que Sona y el Consejo Estudiantil preparó para la reunión.

El caminar fue lento…el peso de lo que iba a ocurrir era grande…si bien la intención es terminar la guerra y firmar la paz con un tratado…eso no cambia de que habrá fuerzas que no estarán de acuerdo con esto…Rean sabía que en la Iglesia esto no era conveniente para los altos mandos…cuando esto ocurra, Rean podrá al fin decir lo que pasó abiertamente…al fin podrá limpiar su nombre y el de su amigo…

-¿Rean?- El humano salió de sus pensamientos al oír la voz de Venelana a su lado…él se había quedado atrás para pensar…parece que ella alentó su paso.- ¿Todo bien?

-Si…solo un poco preocupado de que las cosas salgan mal Venelana…aunque lo dudo…- la mujer sabía que estaba mintiendo, Rean era de ocultar cosas…no de mentir…y cuando lo hacía, eran notorias…al menos para ella e Ise…

-Solo…no pienses en muchas cosas…céntrate en lo de ahora.- Rean asintió a las palabras de la demonio y agradeció el gesto.

Más adelante con el grupo, Rias suspiro de nuevo….era oficial…no había nada que se pueda hacer…su madre estaba interesada en el maestro de su interés amoroso…¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades que eso pase? Aunque no podía culpar a su madre…Rean le había dado a ella lo que su padre dejo de hacer años atrás…hasta la fecha, no sabía el motivo por el cual su padre cambió su forma de ser…pero lo descubrirá…debe de hacerlo para así aceptar totalmente lo que sucederá pronto…

-Al fin estamos aquí.- Fay habló tras ver la puerta…donde dentro, estaban los líderes de las 3 facciones.

-Ugh…que nervios…

-Esperemos que todo salga bien.- Aki estaba tan nerviosa cono Kaori. Aunque ahora debían de estar calmadas…lo importante venía ahora.

-Vamos…es hora.- Ise habló fuerte, esta vez tomando la personalidad seria que usa cuando son situaciones que la ameritan…

Todos asintieron a las palabras del dragón y cuando abrió la puerta, se pudo sentir el poder que había…los líderes estaban ahí.

Sirzches había venido con Grayfia, al parecer él no va a ningún lado sin ella. Serafall también estaba ahí, la Maou a pesar de su sonrisa mostraba algo de profesionalismo.

Por el lado de los caídos, Azazel estaba sentado de brazos cruzads con Penemue a su lado…la caído se mostraba muy seria mientras el líder no quitaba su sonrisa del rostro.

Y para acabar, estaban Miguel con Miguel a su lado…ambos arcángeles sonreían y se mostraban tranquilos.

-Rias…que bueno que llegan.- Sona apareció con su séquito, la hermana de Leviatán se mostraba aliviada.- Solo faltaban ustedes.

-Lamento la tardanza Sona…mi mamá se coló a última hora.-Sona sonrió al escuchar eso mientras Venelana saludaba a su hijo y nuera…- espero que no te moleste…

-Para nada…será bueno que esté aquí dado que…- Sona miró a un lado del salón…en la pared, Vali estaba de brazos cruzados…

La mirada del demonio no se apartaba de donde Ise estaba…el castaño hacía lo mismo, si bien la reacción era ahora más calmada que la de antes…eso no evitaba que hubiera tensión…

-Espero que tu madre pueda apaciguar en algo esto…- Rias esperaba lo mismo…

Ise dejó de lado su choque de miradas con el blanco y dio un saludo rápido a todos los líderes presentes…aunque…

-¡Hola Ise-san!- el saludó de Gabriel, que fue un abrazo, no le cayó en gracia a muchos…

Las chicas miraban molestas eso mientras Rean solo negaba con la cabeza lo que pasaba pero una sonrisa estaba en su rostro. En especial al ver la cara de envidia de Azazel…era bien sabido lo pervertido que era el líder de los caídos y que en sus fantasías…nunca faltaba la imagen de la mujer más bella del Cielo…Penemue golpeó la cabeza de su líder con la tablet que tenía en mano para luego suspirar triste…

- _Ay Azazel…eres tan idiota…-_ Rean solo suspiró al ver eso…

-Yo también me alegro de verla Gabriel-san.- la mujer sonrió feliz.- Igual con usted Miguel-san.

-Igualmente Ise-kun…es bueno ver que estás….tranquilo.- Miguel mandó la indirecta…Ise captó a lo que se refería.

-Jeje…algo así…¿¡Woah!?- Ise en eso sintió un peso en su espalda…era pequeño…pero algo…suave…

-¡No es justo, yo también quiero un abrazo!- Serafall estaba en la espalda del castaño haciendo un puchero muy tierno.

-Pero Serafall….

-Sera-chan…

-Muy bien…Sera-chan…no puedo darte el abrazo si estás en mi espalda…- Ise trato de luchar con la suavidad de los pechos de la Maou…

-Oh…bueno no importa…yo te abrazo desde aquí jeje.- la demonio afianzo su agarre mientras chocaba su mejilla con la de Ise…si bien era más un acto infantil…no se veía bien…

-¡Onee-sama compórtate!- Sona tomó a su hermana mayor del cuello de su camisa y la alejó del joven con la delicadeza digna de una bomba…- ¡Y tú Hyoudo-kun, no seas inmoral!

-Pero….yo no hice nada….

-¡Buaaahhh, So-tan mala….abusa de su Onee-chan!

Bien…la seriedad de antes se acaba de ir al tacho…todo estaba bien…pero bien Ise llegó al parecer las cosas perdieron su seriedad o el chico calmó el ambiente…lo importante es que las cosas están más tranquilas ahora.

Vali miraba complicado todo…desde que llegó aquí, el ambiente era serio y un poco tenso pero ahora era un poco más relajado…¿Cómo era posible tal cambio?

{Parece que el poseedor de Ddraig tiene un don natural para acercarse a los demás….o también puede que sea un idiota…}- las palabras de Albion le sacaron una sonrisa a Vali quien vio como su abuela adoptiva se acercaba a él.

-Hola Vali.- El joven rara vez podía no sonreír con ella…la mujer lo trataba como un nieto…

-Hola Venelana.- la demonio miró con una ceja alzada al joven quien solo suspiró…- Hola abuela…

-Jeje, ves que no es tan difícil.- Vali solo suspiró…le era imposible ir contra ella…era tan terca como lo es Rias.- Me alegro de ver que estás bien.

-Bueno…tenía que salir de ahí, los viejos del consejo son una molestia constante.

-No te niego eso…pero Sirzches hace lo posible para que no haya presiones sobre ti…sólo se un poco más paciente.

-Si…paciente…- Vali no puso evitar sentir algo de culpa…

-Por cierto…¿Hiciste lo que acordamos?- El joven miró confuso a la mujer.- Agh…que debías llamar a Grayfia mamá…-

-Yo….

-Vali…ella no lo demuestra pero lleva esperando años de que la llames así.- Vali solo desvió la mirada mientras Venelana solo suspiraba.- Piénsalo Vali…

Venelana se fue para saludar a Azazel y a Penemue, ambas mujeres hicieron una buena amistad cuando se conocieron, dejando a Vali en sus pensamientos…él sabía eso…ganas no le faltaban…Grayfia fue…una madre para él cuando la suya…

-Tener miedo no te hará bien, Hakuryuukou.-el peliplata miró a su derecha al escuchar la voz…era Rean quien le sonreía.- No dejes que miedos del pasado nublen tu juicio.

-¿Tú que sabes…?- Vali no pudo evitar sentirse intimidado por él…se sentía el enorme poder que ese hombre tenía…incluso Albion sabía que ese hombre era peligroso.

-Más de lo que crees…- Rean se alejó de ahí para reunirse con Ise…

Vali aún no salía de su asombro…ese hombre...si los rumores sobre él eran reales…entonces en verdad espera que a la hora de la verdad…él no se meta…

-Por cierto Ise-chan.- Serafall llamó la atención del joven.- Ten…puede que te interese.

La Maou le dio al joven los boletos de una exposición de un museo conocido en Tokio…era una exhibición de un solo día y era muy exclusiva. Ise notó que la exhibición mostraba objetos que eran reliquias…lo que llamó su atención era el evento central…tres objetos que por alguna razón llamaron su atención.

-Una amiga me las dio porque no podía ir ya que no es capaz de salir de Kyoto actualmente…creo que te puede interesar.- La Maou sonrió con alegría mientras el joven sonreía agradecido el gesto.

-Muchas gracias Seraf….Sera-chan…pero…la invitación es para dos…- ese simple detalle llamó la atención de varias chicas…eso significa una cosa….

-Oh…no lo noté…ni siquiera preste mucha atención…- Ise miró incrédulo a la Maou…por su tono de voz notaba que no mentía…-Lleva a quien quieras…es tuyo ahora…

-Ok, si es así….¿Quieres ir conmigo Sera-chan?

….

Silencio sepulcral…eso era lo que pasaba….todos…todos, miraban incrédulos a Ise…quién miraba en todas direcciones en busca de la razón del silencio actual.

-¿Qué?- Ise no entendía el porqué Rean y Azazel sonreían mientras varias de sus amigas lo miraban con ira…

[Compañero…para que hayas llegado a esto se muestra que estás creciendo….encima con la Maou loli tetona…estoy orgulloso…]- Ddraig sonaba conmovido e incluso unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos…el chico estaba creciendo….

 _-¿De qué rayos hablas….?-_ Ise no entendía el misterio…solo le pidió a la mujer si deseaba pasar ese día en el museo con él ya que originalmente la invitación era para ella…

-¡Oh, me encantaría…será una cita!- Serafall se mostraba emocionada mientras que…

-¿CITA?- Ise se mostró sorprendido por el uso de esa palabra pero…no le tomo mucha importancia…por ahora….

-Bien…si bien me encantaría seguir con esta linda escena.- Azazel sonrió con burla mientras Ise se rascaba la cabeza.- Lo mejor sería que empecemos esta reunión de una vez.

Con eso dicho, todos fueron a sus respectivos lugares…los más jóvenes estaban parados cerca a la pared mientras Rean y Venelana lo estaban un poco más cerca de la mesa donde los líderes estaban, Grayfia estaba como la encargada de nombrar los temas de la reunión…

Primero iniciaron con lo del incidente con Kokabiel, le pidieron a Rias y Sona hablar sobre todo lo que había sucedido…ambas jóvenes contaron sobre la lucha que tuvieron con el caído y sus dos subordinados…dos traidores del Vaticano mientras este trataba de iniciar una nueva guerra ya que no estaba conforme con el resultado de la última…Azazel se mostró ligeramente molesto por lo que escuchó, él sabía que el caído era un adicto al conflicto y la lucha pero nunca pensó que llegaría a algo así…¿Habrá algo más tras todo esto?

Al final se mencionó como Ise lo derrotó y que las cosas si bien terminaron bien…el efecto que causo no acabó…la noticia de la muerte de Dios fue un impacto enorme para todos…Miguel dijo que lo mantuvieron en secreto porque temían las represalias de las otras facciones.

-Aunque ese evento no es lo que nos ha llevado a lo de hoy…- Sirzches habló serio…todos sabían de eso…el incidente en Mu…Yaldabaoth…

Los líderes hablaron sobre como era posible que una civilización perdida halla creado algo de tal poder…Azazel comentó que los humanos de Mu eran, irónicamente, los que tenían más conocimiento de la tecnología del Dios Bíblico…y esos los volvió arrogantes…pero parece que algunos tenían una conciencia para poder evitar que ese ser atacara antes.

-Esto solo nos muestra que los tiempos están cambiando…ya nada es como antes…- Serafall se mostraba seria, ella sabía que los tiempos de cambio estaban sucediendo ahora, en esta generación…ella aún recuerda esos días donde lucho por un ideal nuevo…uno que actualmente ha protegido el inframundo…sabe que los ideales correctos son necesarios para que el mundo entero cambie…que progrese.

-Pero…si bien deseamos la paz…¿Qué hay de quienes no desean terminar este conflicto?- Gabriel habló preocupada ya sabe que dentro del Vaticano hay varios que no verán con buenos ojos este acontecimiento…y era natural, muchos de ahí han entrenado toda su vida por la idea de proteger el mundo de los demonios y los Ángeles Caídos.

-Pues deberían dejar de creer en ideas estúpidas y que busquen su propia razón para vivir.

Todos voltearon en dirección de donde vino la voz…Rean había hablado y una seriedad con algo de rabia se oyó en su tono de voz. Ise miró preocupado a su maestro mientras Venelana y Penemue se mostraban sorprendidas por el tono de Rean…

-¿A que se refiere….?

-Rean Schawzer…así me llamo arcángel Miguel.- Rean no disminuyó su tono mientras los arcángeles se asombraron de oír ese nombre.- Si…de seguro escucharon mucho de mí por medio de esos viejos que me tildaron de traidor.

El silencio en la sala era general, ahora mismo todos sentían la presión en las palabras del humano…Rean iba a decir todo de una vez…después de 15 años…

-Lo diré claro…soy un creyente en la palabra de Dios…pero odio a la gente que rige el Vaticano…¿Por qué? Porque solo buscan sus intereses…lo pondré simple…Kuisha Abaddon…¿La conocen?

-Si…es la "Queen" de mi sobrino Sairaorg…pertenece una las familias demoníacas auxiliares…- Venelana miró con duda al humano…todos miraban serios en espera de lo que iba a suceder.

-Bien…les diré que la razón de la que porque mi amigo y yo fuimos llamados traidores fue porque hace 15 años, nos negamos a matar a una mujer que era miembro de esa familia…esa mujer es la madre de esa chica.

La revelación impacto a todos…en especial a los miembros de la casa Gremory y cercanos…Rias se tapó la boca para ahogar el grito que iba a dar…ella conocía a esa chica…era una fiel seguidora de su primo…se notaba que ella sentía algo por él…acaso…Rias miró a Ise quien también se mostraba sorprendido…pero la mirada del joven paso a una de rabia…Irina por su lado no creía lo que escuchaba al igual que Asia y Xenovia…todos oían a Rean decir lo que pasó…como fueron tildados de él y su amigo de traidores al no matarla…como lucharon para salir de ahí y la muerte del amigo de Rean…todo eso mientras el humano no quitaba la vista de los líderes del cielo…

-Eso Miguel…son los tipos que lideran la institución que tu padre dejó en la tierra…- El ángel bajo la cabeza avergonzado.- No te culpo…sé que es difícil…no puedes controlar lo que pasa en todos los lugares….

-Eso también nos lleva al proyecto de lala espada sagrada, donde varios niños murieron…- Azazel habló por inercia…- Sin duda es un evento horrible…

Kiba apretó los puños al recordar a sus amigos…todos murieron por el sueño de portar armas santas…al final sólo él sobrevivió…en eso el joven sintió una mano en su hombro y notó como Ise le daba una sonrisa y le hizo la seña de que viera a su alrededor….Kiba hizo caso y notó que sus amigos lo veían con cariño…le indicaban que no estaba solo…que nunca lo estaría…

-Sí…es un evento horrible en nuestra institución…si bien hemos hecho lo posible para remediarlo…lamento todo el daño causado…en especial a ti Kiba Yuuto, eres el único sobreviviente del proyecto…lo siento.-Miguel bajo la cabeza en señal de disculpa al igual que Gabriel…

-Miguel-sama…no baje la cabeza…yo…si bien nunca voy a olvidar esos días…sé que ahora no estoy sólo, tengo una familia y amigos que me han ayudado a perdonar…por eso…no se disculpe…mi único deseo es que algo como lo que yo pase no ocurra jamás.- Kiba habló con una sonrisa serena y verdadera…los líderes del cielo sonrieron ante esas palabras…

-También no olvidemos que el Cielo no puede arreglar todo porque su líder real ha muerto…- Ise habló esta vez poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Asia.- Es porque no pueden controlar todo que no pudieron hacer nada por Asia quien a los ojos de todos cometió un pecado al curar un demonio…¿Verdad?- Asia miró sorprendida al joven.

-Si…debido a los muchos huecos que hay en el sistema de padre…estas cosas no las pudimos lidiar correctamente…por eso incluso los que descubrían que padre había muerto eran excomulgados…Xenovia-san…Asia-san…lamento que por nuestra incompetencia hallan sufrido tanto.

-Ehm…no se disculpe Gabriel-sama…

-Si…ahora somos muy felices con nuestra vida actual…a pesar de que Dios este muerto…yo…muchos de nosotros creemos en sus enseñanzas.- Miguel sonrió al oír esas palabras.

-Sin duda tienes buenas amigas Irina…- la castaña sonrío ante esas palabras y asintió orgullosa de que sea así…

-Ahora que lo pienso…¿Por qué Irina es un ángel?- la pregunta de Ayane hizo que todos vieran al ángel en busca de respuestas.

-Jaja, eso será tema de otro momento…- Y así es como se esquiva una pregunta damas y caballeros…

-Jajajaja admito que todo este tema a sido interesante…si bien el Cielo ha tenido sus errores ninguna de las facciones se salva…en mi lado por subordinados que no respetan mi autoridad.- Más de uno ahí pensó con sarcasmo…¿Por qué será?- En el lado de los demonios porque los ideales del nuevo gobierno chocan con los que siguen los ideales de los Maou originales…lo mismo va para todos…

-Aún así…no podemos dejar que eso nos detenga…si no empezamos a cambiar…el mundo no lo hará.- Sirzches habló firme…era hora de cambiar…si ellos no lo hacían…nadie lo haría…

-Exacto…es por eso que debemos de firmar el tratado….para eso hemos venido ¿Verdad?

-Se nota que deseas esta paz Azazel.- Miguel habló con asombro a las palabras del caído quien sólo gruño.

-Tch…muchos de los temas ya hablados ya los resolvimos en Australia…no podemos olvidar que el mundo como está ahora no soportaría una guerra a gran escala…además, sin tener que preocuparme por esto de una posible guerra me dará más tiempo para mis investigaciones.

-Lo único que deseas es pasarte de flojo.- Penemue golpeó al caído con la tablet en la cabeza….de nuevo.

Todos rieron ante esa escena, incluso Vali no pudo evitar tener una sonrisa…Ise se veía calmado…al parecer todo terminará bien…

-Antes de eso…no hay que olvidar una cosa…- Azazel observó a ambos Dragones Celestiales.- ¿Qué piensan ustedes sobre esto?

La pregunta saco de cuadro a Ise y Vali…¿Qué tenían ellos que ver en esto? Los demás líderes vieron confusos al Caído quien solo prosiguió con su pregunta que para él era de suma importancia.

-Ambos son los Dragones Celestiales y como todos sabrán….en la historia, ambos seres han influenciado la historia del mundo….en Esparta con la batalla de Leónidas con Jerjes de los Persas…ambos los Dragones Celestiales….una batalla que si bien se ha ocultado su real suceso, hasta la fecha es recordada y marco una era en el mundo antiguo.

Ise pudo escuchar a su predecesor reír con orgullo mientras los demás le pedían que se calle para seguir escuchando….

-No olvidemos cada momento de cambio en la historia…siempre estuvieron esos 2 en el campo de batalla y eso nos lleva a una conclusión…que no importa la era…los Dragones Celestiales siempre estarán presentes en los momentos importantes de la historia.

[Tampoco es que lo hagamos apropósito….]

{Concuerdo contigo en eso…si estamos presentes en esos momentos es por las circunstancias}

Ambos dragones materializaron sus Sacred Gears en sus poseedores para poder hablar en voz alta…ese simple acto sorprendió a los líderes quienes no esperaron que ambos dragones en verdad prestaran atención a la charla.

[Bueno…lo importante acá es que por mi lado yo apoyaré la decisión de mi compañero hasta el final, si él desea ir hasta el fin del mundo yo lo acompañare]- Ise sonrió a las palabras de su compañero y amigo.

{Lo mismo va para mí….apoyaré a Vali en el camino que elija….aunque este sea el más difícil}- Vali agradeció el apoyo de Albion.

Todos se asombraron de escuchar la intensa confianza y amistad que cada dragón tenía con su poseedor actual…nunca antes se había escuchado sobre algo así, eso solo demostraba que los Dragones Celestiales actuales eran únicos….si el potencial de ambos eran alcanzado a su máxima expresión….tal vez superen el poder original que Ddraig y Albion tuvieron cuando tenían sus cuerpos intactos….ambos eran jóvenes….¿Qué tan lejos llegaran esos dos?

-Por mí está bien…siempre y cuando exista alguien con quien pueda pelear…- Vali respondió con un sonrisa mientras miraba a Ise.

Esa mirada no pasó desapercibido por nadie en el lugar….Ise solo sonrió y empezó a decir su respuesta.

-Siempre he luchado para que haya paz….y me alegro que estemos cerca de ella…aunque….- Ise le devolvió la mirada a Vali.- Nunca está de más tener alguien con quien pelear….

Rias sintió una opresión en el pecho al captar que ambos desean pelear…parecía que era definitivo. Los dragones son seres hechos de energía…sigues sus instintos…sus sentimientos…y por ello también yace en su naturaleza el deseo de mostrar su superioridad ante otros seres….y esta no era la excepción.

{Se nota que tu poseedor le gusta un buen reto Ddraig}

[Hmph…el tuyo no se queda atrás Albion….ni creas que cuando el momento de nuestra lucha llegue será fácil]

{Te digo lo mismo…espero ese momento ansioso}

Justo cuando Sirzches iba a cambiar el tema de charla, todos los que sintieron un cambio de la atmósfera se tensionaron. Ise y Vali se vieron rápidamente para luego….

 **¡Balance Breaker!**

El destello rojo y blanco envolvió el salón entero impidiendo que la energía intrusa afecte a los que estaban en el lugar, protegiéndolos. Cuando ambas energías se calmaron, ambos jóvenes estaban con sus armaduras puestas expulsando energía….

-¿Q-Qué pasó?- Saji fue el primero en decir algo.

-Al parecer tenemos invitados inesperados….- Rean se acercó a la ventana y vio que el cielo nocturno ahora de un color rojizo…estaban dentro de una barrera….- Rayos…deben de tener a alguien muy hábil para crear barreras para yo no lo haya notado….

-¿De qué hablan?- Ray no entendía lo que pasaba pero Kuroka empezó a hablar.

-Alguien nos encerró…no sólo eso….han usado un poder que detiene el tiempo….- todos miraron a la Nekomata con horror…acaso….- Maldita sea…esto no lo esperaba nya.

-Atraparon a Gasper….- Ise habló con rabia mientras sus amigos lo miraban con horror y sorpresa.- Sólo el Sacred Gear de Gasper tiene la capacidad de poder hacer algo así.

-Debieron de forzarlo a entrar en el Balance Breaker…ese es el porque el poder afecto el área entera….si no hubiera sido por la intervención de los Dragones Celestiales, la mayoría aquí presente estaría congelado….el poder que liberaron al usar sus armaduras los salvó.- Azazel se mostraba serio mientras veía que del cielo aparecían varias figuras.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?

-Khaos Brigade….un grupo que recién se está formando…no hay mucha información sobre ellos, solo que son seres que parecen no estar de acuerdo con el tratado de paz.- Penemue respondió la pregunta de Gabriel mientras los demás veían que la cantidad de enemigos sigue aumentando.

-Magos…nunca creí que los de mi clase se metieran en esto.- Fay habló furiosa al ver a los de su clase ahí…esto era más grande de lo que se pintaba.

-¡Olvidemos a los magos, mi hermana, Ravel y Gasper están atrapados en el club!- Kuroka gritó tras dar un escaneo rápido al área gracias al Senjutsu.- ¡Están atrapados y hay una barrera alrededor del edificio que impide la entrada de cualquiera!

-Bien…esto se nota que es un ataque de terrorismo….vinieron con toda la intención de pelear, lo más probable es que su objetivo sean los líderes aquí presentes.- las palabras de Rean llamaron la atención de todos…sin duda esto se había salido de control.- ¿Cuál es el plan?- Rean miró a su alumno.- De seguro ya tienes uno Ise.

-Sí…- el dragón rojo miró al cielo donde se hallaban sus enemigos.- Un grupo tendrá que distraer a los idiotas de halla afuera mientras un grupo de dos irá a salvar a Gasper, Kobeko y Ravel.

-¿Y cómo planeas entrar al edificio Ise-kun?- Irina se acercó a su amigo de la infancia quién solo sonrió bajo su máscara.

-Rias aún tiene una pieza de "Rook" guardada en uno de los cajones dey su escritorio.

-¡Es cierto, la habilidad de intercambiar posiciones de esa pieza con el "King!- Sona recordó ese detalle y no pudo evitar sonreír por tan buena idea.- ¡Bien pensado Hyoudo-kun!

-Claro…yo iré…y haré pagar a esos miserables que no solo se burlaron de mí sino que secuestraron a mis siervos y amigos…- la mirada de Rias era tal que uno sin dudas se la pensaría dos veces antes de meterse con ella.

-Si es así…yo les daré a esos idiotas la bienvenida.- Vali se puso al frente.- Tengo deseos de estirar las piernas.

-No te confíes mucho blanco…no dudo de tu habilidad pero ellos te superan en número…no juegues con ellos.

-Sí, como sea…- Vali le dio poca importancia al consejo de Ise quien tuvo un tic de enojo en su ojo…

[Parece que nuestros poseedores son muy opuestos Albion]

{Igual que nosotros Ddraig…no sé que te sorprende…estar mucho tiempo con ese chico te debe estar afectando}

[Imbécil…]

Parece que aquí hay gente que no a empezado bien…Vali sólo se acercó a la ventana para salir a patear unos cuantos traseros.

-Vali…- Grayfia se acercó a su hijo adoptivo, dejando de lado su actitud seria como maid para acercarse a él como madre.- Ten cuidado.

-Sabes bien que esos tipos no serán problema para mí…

-Sabes porque te lo digo…a pesar de todo lo que digas o creas….eres mi hijo.- Vali abrió los ojos con sorpresa al oír eso…agradecía que su máscara cubriera su rostro…para así evitar que ella vea la alegría en este y también la culpa que sentía ahora.

-Gracias…tendré cuidado…- Vali preparó sus alas…y antes de emplear vuelo…- agradezco tu preocupación…mamá.

Vali salió hacia el cielo a una gran velocidad…esas palabras dejaron en shock a Grayfia quien sonrío con unas lágrimas en sus ojos…para los que no sabían de que Grayfia era la esposa de Sirzches esto era una gran sorpresa….pero ahora hay cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse.

-Vamos…hay trabajo que hacer…Ise…- Azazel le lanzó al joven una especie de brazalete.- Usa esto con el mocoso vampiro…eso hará que tenga control sobre su Sacred Gear de manera temporal….en el peor de los casos dale algo de tu sangre para que se controle.

-Lo haré…pero eso no se hará costumbre viejo.- Ise guardó el brazalete para luego dirigirse a Rias.- Debemos actuar rápido…

-Lo sé…- Rias vio que en el cielo Vali ya se estaba haciendo cargo de algunos magos.- ¡Muy bien mis queridos siervos, es hora de proteger esta paz que está llegando, peleen con todo!

-¡Si buchou!

-¡Lo mismo va para ustedes, somos el Consejo Estudiantil y vamos a proteger esta escuela y a los que están en ella!

-¡Si Kaichou!

-Es bueno ver a todos con tanta energía.- Ise miró a su grupo y a Irina.- Somos aliados del ORC y de los del Consejo Estudiantil…- ¡Ayuden en la lucha y la seguridad de todos es la prioridad!

-¡Si!

Con eso dicho todos los jóvenes salieron a pelear con los invasores mientras los líderes se quedaban dentro…más como apoyo a distancia que por protección.

-¿Seguro de esto…? Puedes ayudarlos….

-Lo haré cuando lo vea necesario…está es su primera misión para proteger la nueva paz…- Rean respondió con sinceridad las palabras de Venelana quien asintió con algo de tristeza.- Ise, tú y Rias vayan de una vez.

-De acuerdo Rean-san…déjenos el resto a nosotros.- Rias creó un círculo mágico para poder realizar el cambio.- Vamos Ise, dame tu mano.

-¿Mi qué?

-Es para poder transportarnos juntos, recuerdo que tienes un trato conmigo y por ello puedo llevarte.- Rias explicó todo rápido mientras el joven asentía.

[Parece que es hora de salir a jugar compañero]

-Sin duda Ddraig…hora del rock.- Ise tomó la mano de Rias y el transporte ocurrió.

Ante la vista de todos…lo único que quedaba en el lugar donde ellas estaban era una pieza ee "Rook" carmesí.

Rean por su lado tenía un mal presentimiento sobre cómo acabará todo esto…Ojalá quede como eso…un presentimiento.

* * *

En el aire, Vali lanzaba esferas d poder demoníaco a los magos enemigos…tristemente los que parecían ser los que vinieron como protección para los líderes habían sido congelados y eliminados, se nota que esto estuvo muy bien planeado…alguien dentro de una de las facciones debió de saber del poder de Gasper para aplicar esta idea…

-Debe ser alguien del consejo demoníaco…solo ellos sabían del poder de Gasper.- Había un traidor o varios….Vali lo sabía…

-¡Muere demonio!- el grito de un mago que atacó con una enorme de fuego.

Vali sólo alzo su mano derecha y creó un escudo mágico que bloqueo el ataque sin esfuerzo alguno para luego sonreír ante el fútil intento. Acto seguido creo una pequeña esfera de energía blanca y voló hacia el agresor rápidamente para introducir la esfera en su vientre…acto seguido, el mago grito de dolor para luego explotar desde adentro…los que vieron eso sintieron pavor de ver tal poder.

-Ustedes no valen la pena…me siento generoso así que…si se van ahora…vivirán.- El joven se cruzó de brazos mientras otros lo atacan…- Idiotas…

 **{DIVIDE}**

Las alas de la armadura brillaron para luego dividir el poder de todos los ataques enemigos y añadir el poder absorbido a sus reservas. Los ataques se vieron debilitados…Vali solo expulsó su aura y deshizo los ataques a nada…

Acto seguido, alzó la mano y con solo un movimiento de esta creo varias cuchillas de viento que cortaron en pedazos a los magos.

-Se nota que es fuerte.- Xenovia luchaba en tierra con los demás, Durandal brillaba con su energía sagrada…

-Si…pero…nosotros también.- Irina dio un salto y lanzo aros de luz hacia los magos que fueron noqueados por el ataque.

Si algo era compartido por todos es que…eran ligeramente más rápidos…el entrenamiento servía…

-Je…hay que agradecerle a Rean-san por esto.- Sona lanzó varias balas de agua que hicieron retroceder a algunos enemigos.- ¡Asia-san, Saji, ustedes serán el soporte!

-¡Si Kaichou!- Saji activó su Sacred Gear mientras Asia mantenía distancia para poder curar cuando la necesiten.

-¡Esto es por secuestrar a mi hermana, malditos bastardos!- Kuroka no tuvo piedad al atacar y lanzó varias llamas repotenciadas con Senjutsu.

-No te lleves toda la diversión Kuroka-san…- Fay preparó un hechizo…hora de enfriar un poco el ambiente.

 **¡Mabufula!**

Varias proyectiles de hielo impactaron a los magos que se sorprendieron al ver magia elemental del tipo antiguo. Fay se contuvo ya que usar la versión avanzada de ese hechizo bastaría para congelar todo el jardín o incluso el edificio….

Ayane luchaba codo a codo con Aki y Kaori mientras Kiba era como el atacante central…el equipo estaba bien balanceado.

-Es bueno ver que nos cubrimos las espaldas.- Ray creó una enorme lanza de luz y la lanzo al aire para que luego esta se convierta en varias lanzas más pequeñas que caían en picada sobre sus enemigos…una lluvia de lanzas.

-Ufufufu, vamos…déjenme oír…¡Sus gritos de dolor!- Akeno lanzó una ráfaga de relámpagos sobre los magos…las víctimas gritaban mientras la descendiente de caído se lámina los labios….oh el sadismo…

En el aire, Vali miraba con sorpresa el gran avance que tuvo el grupo de Rias y Sona…además que los miembros del grupo del Sekiryuutei eran fuertes también.

- _Vali…¿Me escuchas?_

-Al fin te dignas en hablar mujer…ya creía que te habías olvidado.- Vali esquivó una ráfaga de hielo de un mago para luego darle una patada en la espalda….el sonido de algo rompiendose fue oído por Esdeath.

- _Auch…eso debió doler…_ \- Vali negó con la cabeza la actitud de la mujer mientras seguía luchando.- _Bueno…a lo importante, hemos logrado bloquear cualquier tipo de ayuda que esos idiotas puedan pedir._

-Ok, esa es la noticia buena….¿Cuál es la mala?- el demonio golpeó a tres magos en las costillas mientras preguntaba eso.

 _-Qué el demonio que está al mando de este ataque es Leviatán…Katelia Leviatán._

-Qué el diablo me lleve…esa loca…- Vali conocía a esa mujer….y ella estaba en el fondo de su lista de mujeres con quien entablaría una charla.

- _De todos modos…resiste todo lo que puedas…cuando la eliminen…será nuestra hora de actuar. Suerte…_

-Como digas mujer…- Vali miró al grupo que creía haberlo rodeado…- tontos…

{Te mando un poco del poder almacenado que robaste}- Vali agradeció el gesto de su amigo y alzó la mano derecha para luego.

 **{Thundaga Barrage}**

Varios relámpagos de color azul empezaron caer…los relámpagos no tuvieron piedad al impactar a sus objetivos…no quedó nada de ellos…aunque al final más de esos tipos aparecían…eran peor que la plaga.

-Tch…malditos insectos…- Vali iba a atacar de nuevo cuando un nuevo círculo de transporte aparecía…

Este tenía el símbolo de Leviatán…Vali sabía quien era…de él emergió una mujer de tez bronceada de cabello púrpura…

-Al fin apareces….Katelia.- la mujer sonrió al ver al joven en frente suyo.

-Es un gusto de verte…Vali…

Ambos demonios se vieron las caras…las cosas solo habían iniciado…la conferencia de paz ahora era oficialmente…un campo de batalla.

* * *

 **NOTA: El autor esta indispuesto debido a que sigue huyendo de Ddraig...gracias por leer el cap...nos vemos en el proximo.**


	27. Tristes Revelaciones

**(Saca la cabeza) ¿Hola?...no está...perfecto...(Pasa al frente) Hola a todos ¿Cómo están? En mi caso...yo estoy hecho un desastre...los dragones si que son persistentes pero en fin, he logrado esquivar a Ddraig quien parece que no descansará hasta hacerme polvo...Oh bueno...vamos con los saludos.**

 **godz 1987: Que bueno ue te gusta como va quedando amigo, se hace lo que se puede.**

 **x29: Que bueno amigo, lo de Rean es algo que se revelará en su momento...por ahora solo daré indicios. Lo de Ravel...ya verás...**

 **FlashHero: Que bien que te gusta la historia y como la escribo amigo, bienvenido a bordo, lo del lemmon me lo pensaré...tal vez más adelante...mucho más adelante, lo de Rean se sabrá más adelante...ahora solo serán pistas. Lo de las chicas...eso se resuelve con la historia amigo...yo como escritor solo dejo fluir las ideas.**

 **Darsilk: Gracias amigo.**

 **antifanboy: Que bueno que te gusto.**

 **Kirito: Soy cruel...lo sé...además falta poco...**

 **Dark Thundercat: No hay en español amigo, lo siento...pero lo recomiendo...un gran juego.**

 **alexzero: Lo bueno de la vida toma tiempo...**

 **soulalbarn18000: Que bueno que te gusto, acá está el cap.**

 **Ikari no Ryujin: He corrido maldición...las cosas que hago...las cosas se revelan en su momento.**

 **Ronaldc v2: Dile eso a la lagartija escupe fuego...lo de Gabriel y Serafall fue divertido...y es verdad...se siente la presión...(Cae presión) Agh...era metáfora...aunque si, todos esperan una buena batalla...no una en donde Ise apalea a Vali...no se preocupen... eso no pasará...la batalla será digna de recordar.**

 **Zero1734: Pues no quiero dar un aire de mucha tensión...pero que bueno te gusto el cap.**

 **GohanSuperSaiyajinNivel2: Amigo, ya no se me ocurre como responder a todo tu apoyo en verdad, gracias. Lo de Ddraig...se hará cuando deje de querer usarme como juguete de mascar...**

 **Tenzalucard123: Lo sabrás...**

 **Austin Walker D: Pues que bueno que saludas amigo, me alegra que te guste la historia...correr ya no me sirve...**

 **Bueno...con todo esto dicho y viendo la emoción de la gente les diré que...**

 **[¡Ahí estás!]**

 **Les digo que ¡YO ME VOY! (Sale corriendo)**

* * *

 **Sekiryuutei Supremo**

 **Arco 3: La Conferencia de Paz, Rojo y Blanco Colisionan**

 **Capítulo 27: Tristes Revelaciones**

Mientras ocurría la batalla ahí afuera, en el viejo edificio Gasper, Koneko y Ravel estaban aprisionados con hechizos de restricción, en el caso de Gasper el suyo tenía unas runas adicionales…ese hechizo era el que activaba el Balance Breaker…el pequeño vampiro trataba de resistir pero de nada servía, el hechizo era muy y él estaba demasiado débil.

-Maldita sea…no puedo creer que hayamos bajado la guardia.- Ravel se quejaba se su error…debió de suponer que esto iba a pasar…ella era la estratega y cayó…que humillante.- Si solo no me hubiera centrado en el libro…

-Y pensar que tendrías esos…gustos de lectura…pervertida.- Koneko a pesar de la situación no pudo evitar burlarse un poco.

-Oh cállate…si alguien tiene la culpa es Ray por haberme dado el libro que inició esto…- Ravel respondió con la cara roja…ella sabía que su gusto lectoral era…extraño…

-¡Oigan mocosas, cállense!- las magas que tenían aprisionados a los jóvenes se sentían confiadas en que el plan iba a flor de piel.

-Tch…magas estúpidas…¿Qué ganan con esto?- Ravel retó a la líder del grupo quien se acercó a ella…

-Simple demonio…ganamos poder y prestigio…- la maga le dio una bofetada a la Phoenix con tal fuerza que le rompió el labio.

-¡Ravel, malditas…déjenla!- Koneko gritó furiosa al ver la agresión a su amiga…

Las magas rieron por la reacción de la Nekomata mientras Gasper hacía esfuerzos para cerrar los ojos…de lograrlo el efecto del Sacred Gear se iría…Ravel solo escupió la sangre que tenía en la boca a la cara de la maga y sonrió al ver la expresión de molestia en ella.

-Je…déjenme decirle algo estúpidas…ni crean que saldrán vivas de acá…- la maga solo apuntó a la chica con su mano cargada de magia para rematarla…- Ya que si bien mi líder es piadoso…la ama del vampiro…es cruel cuando lo necesita.

En eso el círculo mágico con el símbolo de la familia Gremory apareció en el piso del club…de él emergieron dos figuras. Una era la de una chica de cabello carmesí como la sangre con una figura digna de ser llamada divina mientras la otra era la de alguien vistiendo una armadura roja…su misma apariencia imponía respeto.

-¿¡Cómo es posible!?- la líder gritó incrédula al ver a los intrusos…se suponía que la barrera que rodea el lugar es impenetrable.

-¡Buchou, Ise-senpai!- Koneko mostró alegría al ver a su ama y al dragón.

-¡Koneko, Ravel, Gasper!- Rias gritó preocupada al ver el estado de sus kouhais.- ¡Malditas brujas, pagarán por esto!

-Veo que quién hizo todo el plan sabía de la habilidad de Gasper…hay un traidor entre el Consejo Demoníaco…- Ise dio un vistazo rápido a sus enemigas.- Hmph…no están ni cerca del nivel de Fay...¡Ravel, estuviste centrada en ese libro y por eso te atraparon! ¿¡Acaso no eras tú la estratega!?

-¡Cállese, esto no hubiera pasado sino me hubiera dado el libro!

-¡Y nada de esto hubiera pasado sino fueras una Fujoshi!- la revelación de Ise hizo que la rubia se ruborice al extremo…Rias miró incrédula la reacción de Ravel para luego sobarse el puente de la nariz…

-Claro….el hermano es un pervertido y la hermana una Fujoshi…debí imaginarlo…

-¡Mi hermano no tiene nada que ver en esto!- la seriedad de todo se había ido, las magas no creían lo que veían…esto era absurdo.

[No es por molestar…pero dejando de lado el extraño gusto de la Fujoshi Tsundere...]

-¿¡QUÉ!?

[Vinimos a salvar al vampiro…¿Podemos volver a eso?]

-Claro…lo siento Ddraig…- Rias se disculpó por el torno tan extraño de la charla.- Bien…ustedes…¿Cómo se atreven a secuestrar a mis sirvientes?

-Cierra la boca…zorra…nosotros hacemos lo que deseamos…ustedes los demonios hacen lo mismo.- la líder se puso en frente del grupo con una sonrisa confiada mientras sus subordinadas apuntaban a Gasper…-Un movimiento…y el travesti muere.

-¡Cobardes!- Koneko gritó furiosa al ver tal bajeza.- ¡Gya-kun resiste!

-Malditas…esto les costará caro.

Rias apretó los dientes al ver que tenían a Gasper de rehén. Ise no hacía ningún movimiento mientras observaba a Gasper…este no mostraba miedo…al contrario…su vista era seria y determinada…al parecer el entrenamiento sirvió de algo…

-Gasper…voy hacerte una sola pregunta…- Ise dio un paso.-¿Qué deseas?

El vampiro cerró los ojos…recordó sus días difíciles en su tierra natal donde sólo una persona le dio su amistad…el día que se unió a la familia Gremory…estos días con todos entrenando para ser más fuertes…para poder luchar hombro a hombro con los demás…para dejar de tener miedo…aún lo tiene pero…ahora mismo es el momento de decir su convicción.

-Quiero luchar…quiero ser más fuerte…quiero serle útil a Rias Buchou..ayudar a mis amigos…seguir el ejemplo de Ise Aniki y de Rean-sensei…quiero…¡Quiero ser más fuerte para avanzar sin retractarme!

Ise sonrió bajo la máscara mientras Rias, Koneko y Ravel sonreían…sin duda el entrenamiento y las palabras de Rean le habían dado al joven un ligero cambio…eso era todo lo que el dragón necesitaba oír.

[Admito que para ser un travesti…el mocoso tiene agallas]- Ddraig estaba alegre de oír al vampiro, un nuevo compañero de armas.

-Sí…y es hora de dar nuestro apoyo.- Ise alzó la mano izquierda y de está apareció un círculo mágico…era de color rojo con detalles dorados.- Ven…sal de tu encierro y ayúdame a cortar a los que buscan castigar a los inocentes…¡Ascalon!

El arma Dragon Slayer emergió con varias cadenas envolviéndola…al salir las espada estas cadenas se rompieron mientras Ise sacudía el arma con su mano izquierda. Las magas se pusieron en posición de ataque…pero lo que vieron las descuadro…Ise desapareció el guante derecho de su armadura y con la espada se hizo un corte en la palma de la mano derecha…la sangre salió del corte ante la sorpresa de todos.

-Gasper…es hora de que luches.- Ise sacudió su mano en dirección de su kouhai, la sangre cayó cerca de la boca del vampiro quien asintió y con su lengua, lamio la sangre y se la tragó…

Lo que ocurrió después fue increíble, Gasper expulsó una gran cantidad de poder mágico haciendo que las magas caigan al suelo y gritaran por la explosión que vino luego. Gasper se volvió una horda de murciélagos que empezaron a atacar a las magas que nada podían hacer contra tan pequeños adversarios.

Ise aprovechó el desastre para aparecer al lado de Ravel y Koneko y cortar las restricciones mágicas en ellas con Ascalon que emanaba energía santa así como oscura…Rias sonrío al ver eso y lanzó varias ráfagas del Poder de la Destrucción hacia varias magas que intentaban huir.

-¡No van a escapar!- Gasper miró a todas las magas y las detuvo con su Sacred Gear…

Ese simple acto sorprendió a todos, excepto Ise y Ddraig ya que conocían el avance del pequeño…hoy lo había puesto es práctica. Rias solo acabó con las magas de una vez con su magia…más por despecho que por otra cosa…nadie se metía con sus siervos…nadie. Al ver que había terminado, Gasper regresó a la normalidad…agotado por lo que hizo…pero feliz de que estaba progresando.

-Gasper…- Rias abrazó al pequeño con cariño.- Bien hecho…

-Buchou…lamento…los problemas que siempre le causo.- el vampiro sonaba triste por haber ocasionado esto pero Rias negó con la cabeza.

-Gasper…eres mi sirviente…mi familia…siempre estaré ahí para ayudarte.- Rias habló con el tono gentil que la caracterizaba cuando se trataba de sus amigos y familia.

-Y también cuentas con todos nosotros.- Ise se acercó con Ravel y Koneko para luego tocar el hombro del vampiro.- Excelente trabajo ahí Otouto.

El vampiro sonrió con alegría al escuchar la felicitación del dragón mientras Koneko golpeaba la cabeza del chico.

-¡Ay! ¿¡Y eso por qué!?

-Porque sí…- la nekomata sonreía divertida mientras Gaspee derramaba lágrimas.

-¡Buuuaaa, Koneko-chan me hace bullying!- Ravel solo suspiró al ver que habían vuelto a lo de siempre.

-Parece que tendrá que trabajar más…Ise-sama.- El mencionado rio nervioso pero no pudo negar eso…

[Lo mejor es que regresemos con los demás…tengo la sensación de que necesitan nuestra ayuda]

-Bien dicho Ddraig.- Ise sacó el brazalete que Azazel le dio y se lo entregó a Gasper.- Toma, úsalo…así no te podrán obligar a usar tu Sacred Gear contra tu voluntad.

Gasper hizo caso y se puso el brazalete. Hecho eso, todos ya se iban a ir con los demás…no sin antes…

-¡Esperen, debo de recuperar mi libro!- el grito de Ravel hizo que todos se detengan de golpe casi cayendo al suelo.

-¡Lo recuperas luego, maldición!- Ise le gritó a su estratega por tal ridiculez…

-Pero….

-¡RAVEL!- Todos gritaron furiosos mientras Ise tomaba a la chica de la cintura y se la llevaba a la fuerza.

-¡NO! ¡Déjenme volver! ¡Debo volver por Adonis-sama!- Ravel gritó con lágrimas en los ojos mientras muchos veían la escena con una enorme gota de sudor…en cierta medida…habían perdido el respeto por la Phoenix…

-Hablaré con Ray por esto….¡Todo es su culpa!- Ise grito furioso mientras pateaba la puerta central para abrirla…debían de volver con los demás.

* * *

En el jardín central, mientras nuestros amigos luchaban con el grupo de magos que atacaban la cumbre, Vali luchaba con Katelia Leviatán, la descendiente directa de la Leviatán original. La mujer atacaba con tentáculos creados de sus brazos…Vali solo los cortaba con sus manos que estaban envueltas con relámpagos, haciendo el efecto de unas cuchillas.

-Juju, jamás creí que tú…de entre todos defenderías a esos impostores.- Katelia seguía con su ataque mientras Vali solo esquivaba para no dejar que eso lo toque…es una mujer molesta pero tiene sus trucos.

-Cierra la boca…alguien como tú no tiene nada que decir en todo esto…solo vives en las sombras del pasado.- Vali lanzó varias ráfagas de color blanco a la mujer quien las esquivo.

En eso Vali detuvo las esferas en pleno aire ante la sorpresa de la demonio y junto sus palmas dando la orden. Las esferas en conjunto fueron hacia Katelia, quién no espero eso y creo un círculo defensivo a su alrededor para mitigar el ataque…si bien resistió no salió ilesa del ataque ya que tenían unas quemaduras en la ropa y su piel.

-Maldito…esto me lo pagarás…- La mujer vio con rabia al joven quien sólo se cruzó de brazos.

-Hmph…ni te esfuerces…ni siquiera me estoy esforzando.- Vali no tenía deseos de usar todo su poder contra ella…no lo valía.

Cuando Katelia iba a atacar de nuevo, una ráfaga roja apareció entre ellos…al ver bien…se dio cuenta de la armadura roja que era lo opuesto a la blanca de Vali. Ise había aparecido en el momento preciso.

-El Sekiryuutei…- Katelia sabía quién era el joven en frente de ella…el Dragón God Slayer.

-Te tomó tu tiempo…rojo.- Vali miró con una sonrisa al rojo.

-Tch…claro…tú no fuiste quien ideo el plan de rescate.- Ise vio molesto al blanco…se notaba que el tipo le gusta burlarse.

-Maldita sea…creí que esos estúpidos magos servirían más tiempo.- Katelia notó que la mayoría estaban siendo apaleados y que para empeorar todo…el vampiro había sido salvado y que ahora estaba con la hermana del falso Lucifer.

-Se acabaron los juegos…ríndete y di quien te dio la idea de usar a Gasper.- Ise apuntó a la mujer con su mano cargando un Dragon Shoot.

-Je…lo siento guapo…pero no puedo hacer eso.- Katelia sacó algo de su escote…- por ahora…cierren los ojos un rato.

-¡Mierda!- Ambos dragones se dieron cuenta muy tarde.

En sus caras estalló una bomba cegadora…un objeto humano, algo simple pero efectivo que dejó a ambos a ciegas.

-¡Maldita sea, que bajo!

[Te confiaste…debías de estar preparado para lo que sea]- Ise gruño ante el regaño de Ddraig…su error.

{No creí que esa mujer usaría algo del mundo humano…eso nos demuestra que la facción de los Old Maou trabaja con la Khaos Brigade y con esos humanos que se llaman héroes}

-Tch…pagará por eso…- Vali recuperó la visión al igual que Ise.- La voy a matar.

-No comas ansias blanco…esa mujer cavo su tumba.- Vali miró curioso a Ise.- Mi maestro está ahí…conociéndolo bien…no quedará nada de ella.- Ise voló de regreso hacia el suelo con Vali siguiéndolo…

En el suelo, Rean vio el destello de luz en el aire…una bomba cegadora…un truco bajo pero eficaz. Todos los líderes estaban fuera del edificio viendo a los jóvenes luchar y listos para ayudarlos si era necesario. Rean notó que alguien venía…

-Ay Ise…aún estás verde.- Rean negó con la cabeza al ver lo que había pasado…ya lo resondrara luego.

-¿Quién…?- Serafall vio lo que se acercaba a ellos y se sorprendió al ver a Katelia.- ¿Katelia-chan….por qué?

-Serafall…tú, quién me robó el puesto que es mío por derecho…eres una existencia que no puedo permitir.- Katelia habló con odio en su voz.

-No…no lo entiendes…esto…no debe ser así.- Serafall trató de razonar con la mujer pero fue en vano.

-¡Cállate, tú y esos falsos Maou tratan de establecer la paz con nuestros enemigos cuando deberíamos luchar para conquistar y gobernar todo!

-Katelia…el mundo de ahora no funciona así…una guerra destruirá todo.- Sirzches hizo otro intento…uno fallido obviamente.

-¿¡Y qué!? ¡Nosotros debemos de estar por encima del resto….es nuestro destino!- todos veían como la mujer hablaba de una idea que solo tiene un fin…el caos.- Y no dejaré que nadie se meta en mi camino…¡Matenlos a todos, por eso es que los trajimos aquí!

Los magos gritaron al mismo tiempo que iban al ataque, los jóvenes se prepararon para defenderse…pero…

-Bien… me harté…- De la nada, un destello carmesí hizo que todos los magos caían al suelo…muertos…

-¿¡Qué demonios!?- Katelia…todos se quedaron pasmados al ver tal muestra de velocidad…

Rean estaba en medio de todos los cadáveres envuelto en un aura carmesí…su tachi estaba desenvainada. El humano alzó la vista y lo que sus ojos denotaban era muerte….Katelia por un segundo juró que vio a un ogro en el lugar del humano…un ogro carmesí…en eso, los Dragones Celestiales llegaron para ver el despliegue de velocidad de Rean.

-Eso fue…

-Increíble maestro…

{Ddraig….¿Qué clase de humano es ese}

[Uno único en su especie Albion…je, de seguro su fuerza está a la par de los Reyes Dragones, como mínimo]

Albion se sorprendió al escuchar eso…eso si era interesante…Rean miró a la mujer con una expresión vacía…sin emoción y eso la puso nerviosa. Rean solo puso su arma en su hombro para dar una última advertencia…

-Muy bien mujer…seré claro contigo…si nos das la información que necesitamos…vive, sino…mueres.- el tono tan frío que el humano uso, puso la piel de gallina a varios de los presentes.

-Oye Rean…yo iba a encargarme de ella….- Azazel sonaba decepcionado de que su amigo le robe la diversión.

-Y de seguro hubieras jugado…eso te puede costar caro Azazel…eres uno de los líderes y también mi amigo…no deseo que mueras aquí…deja que gente como yo arriesgue la vida.- Rean solo siguió viendo a su enemiga…aunque el tono que uso denotaba una cosa…él veía su vida como una más…valoraba más la de sus amigos que la suya.

Ise y Vali tocaron tierra mientras veían lo que iba a ocurrir. Los líderes ordenaron a los jóvenes a tomar distancia…era hora de que el Ogro Carmesí entre en acción.

-¡Maldito humano!

Katelia creó nuevamente varios tentáculos, esta vez en cada uno había algo que parecían esferas…estas estaban cargadas de magia…Rean dedujo que ser tocado por una era peligroso…claro, si es que logra ser tocado. Rean solo se quedo quieto viendo la primera horda ir hacia él…a los centímetros de su pecho…los tentáculos fueron cortados en múltiples pedazos ocasionando el grito de Katelia y el asombro de todos…Rean había cortado esos tentáculos en segundos…a una velocidad que nadie excepto los líderes pudieron captar.

-Eso fue…rápido….

-Ni se sorprendan…Rean solo está jugando con ella…- Penemue se sacó el mechón que tenía en la cara mientras respondía.. su amigo era sin dudas alguien de confianza.

-¿¡Cómo….!? ¡E-Eres…un mísero humano!- Katelia volvió al ataque esta vez con más tentáculos.

Rean solo cerró los ojos en señal de que el ataque no era nada para él…esta vez solo esquivo los ataques de la mujer con los ojos cerrados…uno tras otro, con solo milímetros de diferencia…era increíble ver como se movía…era casi imposible que un humano haga algo así…Katelia estaba perdiendo la paciencia y clavó varios de esos tentáculos en el suelo para que de la tierra emerjan más y estos rodeen a Rean.

-¡Jajaja, se acabó tu suerte humano!

-Hmph…ilusa…- Rean solo dio un giró de 360 grados con su tachi y de inmediato todos los tentáculos fueron cortados…

-¡Agh, imposible!- Katelia iba a volver al ataque cuando sintió algo fuera de lugar…- ¿Cómo….?- sintió que caía a tierra por efecto de la gravedad….era imposible…sus alas deberían…- ¡M-Mis alas!

Katelia vio con horror que sus alas habían sido cortadas…¿Cuándo? Eso no importaba…ella cayó al suelo mientras los demás veían con asombro y algunos con admiración el tal despliegue de habilidad de Rean.

-¡Qué genial!

-Sin duda…ese despliegue de habilidad es digno de verse.

-Y creer que existe un humano con tal habilidad.

Irina, Xenovia y Kiba estaban asombrados por el poder de Rean…ese era un claro ejemplo de lo más alto en técnicas de espadas.

-Sin duda los rumores no llegan a la altura de su habilidad…es una lástima que en el Vaticano lo hayan catalogado de traidor…

-Hermano…creo que…eso fue lo mejor…dado el resultado que tenemos en frente.- Gabriel le daba su opinión a su hermano…Rean sin duda alguna era muy hábil.

-Creo que eso demuestra que luchar con él…sería difícil para usted, Sirzches-sama.

-Jajaja….- el demonio rio nervioso…- Madre…crees que…¿¡Ah!?- el Maou se quedó helado al ver a su madre…la mujer veía con ojos soñadores a Rean…oh no…ha caído más…- No puede ser….

Algunos rieron por la escena pero otros estaban serios…¿De dónde un simple humano sacó tal poder? Rean solo esperó que Katelia se levante…no había honor en matar a alguien indefenso.

-Maldita sea…esto…no es lo que planeamos…Ophis…no dijo que esto pasaría…

-¿Ophis?- Rean alzó la ceja con duda al oír ese nombre…el Dios Dragón.

[No tiene sentido…Ophis no tiene interés en los asuntos de este mundo a pesar de que vive en él…aquí algo no cuadra]- Ddraig sabía los verdaderos motivos del Dios Dragón y estaba seguro de que el caos no es uno de ellos…Ophis solo desea vivir en paz en su lugar de origen…¿Entonces por qué ayuda a los terroristas?

Todoa los que sabían de Ophis se quedaron pasmados…Ophis tenía algo que ver con los terroristas…imposible…

-Si…Ophis nos dio poder a cambio de que cumplamos su sueño…por eso…es imposible que sea derrotada aqu…¡Aaaaahhh!- Katelia gritó al mismo tiempo que su brazo izquierdo era cortado desde el hombro…-¿¡Cómo…!?

-Cállate…lo que dices no tiene sentido…Ophis no es esa clase de ser…hay más…y me lo vas a decir o te contaré miembro a miembro.- Los ojos rojos de Rean mostraban que no bromeaba…Katelia mostró miedo al fin…esto era absurdo…le temía a un humano…a esos seres inferiores.- Habla…o te corto el otro brazo…. **¡Habla!**

El poder que Rean emano en ese grito puso la piel de gallina a varios…su aura por si sola daba pavor…no era un aura humana…pero tampoco demoníaca u otra conocida…era oscura…maldita…pero centrada en quien era su objetivo.

-¡N-No lo sé, no sé más! ¡Lo juro!- Katelia trató de excusarse pero Rean no le creyó.

-Mientes…no importa…de todas formas…sabré de una forma u otra lo que quiero saber…de ningún modo dejaré que seres con mentes como la de ustedes traigan caos a este mundo que está empezando a cambiar.

-Tú…maldito…si voy a morir…al menos…¡Al menos te llevaré conmigo!- Katelia en un último esfuerzo creó un enorme tentáculo con su brazo restante, este estaba cargado de magia….era una bomba.- ¡Una vez te toque con esto…morirás conmigo!

-Lo siento…la idea de morir con una mujer como tú está en lo último de mis prioridades…- Rean acumuló aura en su tachi…el aura recorría el arma de tal forma que parecía fuego…fuego carmesí.

-Oh no…ese ataque…- Ise extendió sus alas y se cubrió con ellas.- ¡Cúbranse, esto se pondrá caliente!

Todos obedecieron la advertencia de Ise y se protegieron con una barrera que los líderes crearon mientras Vali creaba un círculo de protección. Rean solo levantó su tachi y….

-¡Muere miserable humano!

-Estilo de las 8 Hojas…Séptima Forma Personalizada….- Rean agitó la tachi de un solo movimiento…con ello…Katelia se quedó inmóvil…- Chimei-tekina Hono no Dragon (Fatal Flame Dragon).

Rean guardó su arma y al hacerlo…el cuerpo de Katelia explotó en una llamas carmesis…el poder de la explosión fue tal que las llamas se volvieron un tornado que giró en su lugar varios segundos antes de extinguirse totalmente, en su lugar…solo había cenizas…cenizas de lo que alguna vez fue Katelia Leviatán.

-Hmph…mujer tonta…tú misma buscaste tu muerte.- Rean solo cerró los ojos para luego abrirlos con sorpresa…- Interesante….

Con los demás…el ambiente era…de locos…eso fue salvaje y asombroso….

-Wow…y pensar que ese es el maestro de Ise- Akeno estaba impactada…ese sí era un ataque que no deja nada….

-Ahm…¿Creen que me enseñe eso si lo pido amablemente?

-Lo dudo Kaori…en verdad dudo que alguien aquí a excepción de Ise-kun…pueda realizar eso.- Aki trataba de que su amiga no intente algo así…era una locura.

-Rean-sensei es genial…¿Verdad?

-Lo es Gya-kun…por cierto Onee-sama…puedes soltarme….

-¡No, no te soltare Shirone!- Kuroka estuvo muy preocupada por su hermana y así lo demuestra…ante el fastidio de la chica.

-Jaja, deja que te abrace Koneko…Debiste ver lo preocupada que estaba.- Ray trató de calmar a la chica mientras Ravel solo reía.

-Oye Fay…¿Segura que Rean-san es….humano?- Sona le hizo la pregunta a la maga.

-Al 100% Sona-san…por más increíble que suene.- la demonio con sus sirvientes miraban asombrados al humano quien solo se acercaba al grupo.

-¡Maestro!- Ise se acercó a su mentor, aunque tenía una expresión de disculpa en su ahora descubierto rostro.- Yo…lo lamento…cometí un error al dejarla escapar.

-Toma eso como ejemplo de que siempre debes tener la guardia arriba Ise…no importa si la batalla está a tu favor…nunca bajes la guardia.- Ise asintió a las palabras de su maestro quien solo sonrió.- Además, esto me sirvió de estiramiento…ha pasado tiempo desde que use ese ataque.

-Lo bueno es que se contuvo…si lo hubiera usado al 100%...todo el lugar sería cenizas.- el comentario de Ise sacó de casillas a todos….¿Eso no fue el 100%?- ¿Cuánto uso…40%, 30%?

-Solo el 15%...con eso bastaba.

-¿¡Sólo el 15%!? Debe ser una broma….como humana que soy…me siento impresionada…- Ayane estaba sin palabras…esto si era increíble.

-Que miedo…no quiero imaginar lo que hubiera pasado si usaba el 100%.- Asia tembló un poco al imaginarse el escenario…..no era bonito.

-Estoy empezando a asustarme de nuestras futuras sesiones de entrenamiento.- La opinión de Rias fue la opinión de varios de los jóvenes…

-Eso fue…asombroso como siempre Rean.- Penemue le dio una palmada en la espalda a su amigo.- Incluso acabaste con los magos que quedaban.

-Rean siempre sabe como dejar a uno con la boca abierta…aunque me hubiera gustado poner a prueba mi nueva creación.- Azazel sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña lanza dorada con un cristal púrpura.

-De seguro Fafnir no desea que lo uses para esas cosas…sin contar que eso está incompleto.- Rean solo dio su opinión mientras Azazel se quejaba…detestaba que dijeran que sus invenciones tienen fallas…- Pero…pasemos a lo que sigue.

Todos miraron criaron confusos a Rean…¿A qué se refería?

-Si algo que agradezco de la maldición que me aqueja…es que cuando mato a alguien puedo ver lo que tiene en la cabeza…sus conocimientos…- esa respuesta asombro a todos…en especial a Vali…eso significa…- Sé quienes ayudaron a Katelia…lo de Ophis…ella no sabía nada…pero…hay algo que llamó mi atención.- Rean observó a Vali quien tras su máscara sudaba frío.- Se acabo el juego Hakuryuukou…dile a tus amigos que salgan o yo mismo los sacaré.

Vali apretó los dientes por la frustración…su plan ya había sido descubierto…Grayfia, Rias, Sirzches y Venelana miraban a Rean con desconcierto para luego ver a Vali quien solo suspiro.

-Y pensar que con solo matarla sabrías mis planes…

\- Tú y ella no hablaron pero ella lo hizo con quien te dio ese trato…esa mujer le dijo mucho a Katelia…aunque trato más de presumir que otra cosa…ese fue su error.- Rean se cruzó de brazos mientras Vali maldecía que Esdeath no supiera tener la boca cerrada.

-Vali….¿De qué habla…?- Rias hizo la pregunta con desconcierto mientras Ise no bajaba la guardia.

-Solo diré que…me harté de que en el mundo demoníaco me vea como solo una estúpida imagen…una propaganda…no crean mal…solo odio a los del Consejo pero…esto es algo que debieron suponer hace mucho tiempo…nada puede retener a un dragón.- Vali se elevó en el cielo para luego…- Se acabó Esdeath…ya lo saben…salgan…

Dicho eso, un círculo mágico apareció y de él emergieron cuatro figuras…una mujer de cabello celeste oscuro, un hombre que usaba una armadura china, otro que era rubio y usaba ropa elegante y la última era una chica pelinaranja que usaba ropa de maga.

-Tch…no pensé que él tuviera esa habilidad…sin duda subestime al Ogro Carmesí.- Esdeath sonrió con gracia y algo de burla…

-Fue tu culpa Esdeath…el plan ya no sirve…- Merlina regaño a la mujer quien hizo una expresión de molestia.

Al mismo tiempo…los demás se pusieron en guardia por la llegada de los intrusos…¿Quiénes eran?

-Un grupo inusual…jamás creí ver a la Emperatriz de Hielo aquí.- Esdeath sonrió ante las palabras de Azazel.- Además con el descendiente del primer Sun Wukong, Bikou.

-Jajaja ¿Qué puedo decir? Soy un alma libre a diferencia del primero.

-Más bien un idiota en mi opinión…- las palabras de Ise molestaron al youkai.- Fay…el de ahí es…

-Onii-sama…- Fay estaba seria ante la presencia de su hermano…esta no era la reunión que ella esperaba.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo hermana…es bueno ver que estás bien.

-Y yo veo que sigues con tu afición a las peleas…nunca cambias…- Arthur solo cerró los ojos ante las palabras de Fay.

-Esa chica de ahí…- Rean miró a la más pequeña del grupo…al verla captó ese flujo mágico…uno que solo Fay poseía debido a su descendencia…la única persona que tenía el nivel de Morgana en su época era…- _una descendiente de Merlín…vaya grupo que tenemos aquí._

-¿¡Q-Qué pasa aquí!?- Ray gritó por el desconcierto de todo esto…

-Esto mi linda caído es un grupo que yo forme para…la liberarnos de las ataduras a las que las facciones que pertenecemos nos tienen…no es nada personal…los terroristas somos así.- Esdeath sacó un estoque de su cintura.

-Eso no me interesa….¡Lo que me interesa es saber que tienen ellos que ver contigo Vali!- Rias gritó en busca de respuestas mientras veía que Grayfia estaba en shock…la revelación fue demasiado.

-Ya lo dije Rias…estoy harto de estar atado…ni un día desde que llegué al inframundo he tenido libertad…nunca…y eso me tiene harto.- Vali se cruzó de brazos mientras Venelana negaba con la cabeza.

-¿¡No tenías libertad, eso es todo lo que te interesa!? ¿¡Qué hay de nosotros…tu familia!?- Rean puso su mano sobre el hombro de la mujer.

-Eso es lo de menos Venelana…los dragones son seres hechos de energía pura…para ellos…seguir sus deseos es lo que los mantiene vivos…ser atados…y no poder seguir su corazón…es peor que la muerte.- Ise solo asintió a esas palabras confirmando todo…él se sentía igual.

-No deberían de quejarse…si alguien tiene la culpa aquí es su gobierno y el consejo…a fin de cuentas…ellos han retenido a Vali todo este tiempo.- Esdeath habló sin pelos en la lengua…comentario que no le vino bien a los Maou ahí presentes…en especial a Sirzches.

-¡Perra, no te burles de mi hermano!

-¡Rias cálmate! No podemos hacer un movimiento en falso…- Akeno retuvo a su amiga quien se notaba furiosa.

El silencio gobernó en el lugar unos segundos hasta que…

-¿Por qué…?- Grayfia avanzó unos pasos…-¿Hice algo mal…?- Vali apretó los dientes al oír el tono de su madre adoptiva.- Hice…lo mejor…a pesar de todo…siempre quise que estuvieras feliz…que olvides el dolor que padeciste…que…sonrieras…- Las lágrimas de la mujer cayeron al suelo…- Entonces….¿Por qué…? Acaso…decirme mamá fue tu modo de despedirte… ¡Respóndeme Vali!

Vali agradecía que la máscara ocultara la melancolía y dolor en su rostro…le dolía ver la expresión de la mujer…la de Rias, Venelana…la de Sirzches…sabía que esto ocurriría…que su decisión tendría estas consecuencias…pero las iba a cargar…si deseaba llegar a su meta…debía de hacerlo….si debía romper los lazos que, a pesar de todo, amaba….lo iba a hacer.

-Sí…ese era el gesto de adiós a la familia que me acogió…- Vali tomó una voz seria y neutra…cosa que asombró a sus compañeros…se nota que está dispuesto a ser odiado.- Con esto…es el adiós…madre.

Esas palabras…fueron demasiado…Grayfia no soporto el dolor en su corazón y cayó de rodillas con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.

-¡Gryafia/Onee-sama!- Sirzches y Rias se acercaron a ella para darle soporte…

Los demás veían con rabia la elección del Hakuryuukou…todos menos Ise quien solo dio unos pasos al frente ante el asombro del grupo de Vali pero no de él.

-Veo que…al final todo se resume a esto…- el joven solo se sobo el cuello.- Al final…nuestra batalla sucederá más pronto de lo que creí…

Vali sonrió al escuchar eso…esto era lo que él esperaba…

-Mujer…tú y los demás no se metan…esta es mi pelea.- Vali dio una advertencia a la Yuki Ona y los demás.

-Si…ya sé…maldito maniaco de las batallas…- Esdeath retrocedió con los demás.

-Recomiendo que hagan lo mismo haya atrás…esto se pondrá salvaje.- Ise no quitaba la vista de su oponente.

-¡Pero Ise…!

-¡Haz lo que te digo Rias, no quiero que se metan y eso va para todos!- Ise miró a sus amigos con unos ojos que causo pavor…esos no eran ojos humanos….eran los ojos de un dragón…uno que va a luchar….hasta la muerte.- ¿¡Entendieron!?

Todos asintieron ante la presión que Ise ejercía…la presión de un verdadero Dragón…un Dragón Celestial.

-Veo que ambos estamos de acuerdo con esto…rojo.

-Créeme…está será una batalla que me dará la diversión que esperaba…blanco.- Ise cubrió su rostro y cabeza.

Ambos emanaron sus auras…la simple interacción de ambas hizo que varios relámpagos se formen…el oxígeno parecía escasear…esto no iba a salir bien…

-Rayos…es como lo pensé…no hay otra…- Rean emanaba aura para protegerse a él y a unos cuantos de la presión…primera vez que veía a Ise con tal sed de lucha…¿Estos eran los Dragones Celestiales?

-Permíteme presentarme…Soy Vali Lucifer, actual Hakuryuukou…y también…- De la espalda del joven emergieron 4 pares de alas demoníacas…- Descendiente del Maou Lucifer original.

Esa revelación…esas simples palabras…hicieron que a muchos se les paré el corazón un segundo…

-El descendiente…del enemigo de padre es el….Hakuryuukou…- Gabriel no creía lo que veía…

-Dios mío…esto es…-Miguel estaba serio…el Hakuryuukou actual era…el recipiente perfecto para el poder del dragón…un usuario perfecto.

-Y pensar que tendrías oculta a tal joya todos estos años…Sirzches.- Azazel miraba serio al Maou quien bajo la cabeza.

-Esto no era lo que debía pasar…mi incompetencia…nos llevó a esto.- el demonio se mostraba furioso con él mismo.

-Y creer que…tuvimos que llegar a esto…hemos fallado como líderes.- Serafall derramó unas lágrimas al ver el estado de Grayfia….era demasiado doloroso.

-Sé lo que muchos piensan ahora…soy…una existencia que podría ser considerada un milagro…pero…no soy el único aquí…- Vali miraba a Ise mientras desaparecía sus alas de demonio.- Sé sobre ti rojo…tu descendencia…nada especial…común…tus padres asesinados hace 10 años…algo que en verdad lamento que hayas pasado.- Ise no dijo nada ante esas palabras.- Pero eso…te hizo fuerte…te hizo entender lo que es el dolor…

-¿A dónde deseas llegar?

-Qué no es necesario que escondas lo que eres…Albion ya me lo dijo todo…- Esas palabras hicieron que Ddraig suspirara.

[Eres un maldito bocón Albion…debías de hablar]

{Sólo le di a mi poseedor información sobre el enemigo Ddraig…no es ilegal}

[Tch…claro…además que hayas llegado a esto para luchar con nosotros…has cambiado Albion]

{Lo mismo digo de ti Ddraig…esa actitud calmada que tienes…ya no eres el ser sediento de lucha que eras}

[He aprendido que hay más cosas en la vida que solo luchar…esa mentalidad que teníamos…fue lo que nos llevo a este estado…almas sin cuerpo]

{Aún así…mis deseos de vencerte no han cambiado Ddraig…te demostrare que yo soy el más fuerte}

[En tus sueños Albion…si bien antes ya me daba igual…tras lo que acabo de ver….nunca dejaré que tú y ese mocoso nos venzan]

-Bien dicho Ddraig…- Ise estaba de acuerdo con su amigo.- Soy Hyoudo Issei…humano de nacimiento pero ahora parte dragón, de descendencia común…de una amorosa familia…- Ise apretó los puños al decir eso.- Actual Sekiryuutei…y también la reencarnación del Rey Supremo.

Con eso dicho…otros pensamientos pasaron por la mente de todos…Ise nació como un humano…era común…lo único excepcional era su alma y sus instintos desarrollados para luchar pero…había algo en él que lo hacía el perfecto recipiente para Ddraig…era tenaz.

Rojo aumenta…blanco divide…Ise es tenaz…Vali es talentoso en la magia…ambos eran opuestos…ambas características sacan el máximo provecho del poder del dragón que tienen…esto no era coincidencia…esto era una cruel broma del destino o del mundo mismo…

-Bien….entonces…¡Luchemos, Hyoudo Issei!- Vali expulsó su aura blanca mientras Ise lo hacía con su aura roja…ambos estaban listos para el combate cuando…

-Un minuto…- Rean se acercó a ambos, quienes miraron al humano con desconcierto.

\- ¿Qué estás…?

-Maestro…no debería…

-Sé que nada de lo que diga hará que cambies de opinión Ise…y lo mismo va para Vali…que a pesar de todo…entiendo lo que sientes…- Vali no entendió eso…- Pero si luchan aquí…destruirán la escuela y tal vez la barrera que nos rodea no resista…

-Qué propones entonces…humano.- Esdeath habló con rabia al ver que la batalla estaba siendo pausada.

-Que vayan a otro lugar…uno donde puedan desatar todo su poder sin restricciones…- Rean sacó de su bolsillo un orbe que Ise reconoció.

-Eso es….ella se lo regreso…

-Más bien se lo pedí…y no…no use el chantaje.- Ise solo se encogió de hombros…él sólo decía.

-¿Qué es eso?- Vali piso tierra al ver dichoso objeto.

-Un orbe que los llevará a una dimensión de bolsillo de gran poder…ahí podrán luchar sin restricciones…solo ustedes dos.

Esas palabras sorprendieron a todos…Ise solo suspiró…lo bueno es que su maestro es precavido…

[Veamos el lado bueno…si el caso de usar eso se da….no tendrás que preocuparte por destruir medio Japón]

- _Buen punto._ \- Ise solo se acercó a su maestro.- Bien….¿Y qué esperamos?- Ise acercó su mano al orbe y la tocó.

-Haz lo mismo tú, Hakuryuukou…- Vali vio dichoso objeto.

-¿Por qué me das la oportunidad de luchar con tu discípulo…?

-Porque…es una lucha entre ustedes…no mía….además, un maestro desea lo mejor para su alumno…- Rean solo le sonrió a Vali quien no captó engaños.

{Hazlo Vali…si es verdad lo que dice…podremos luchar con todo}

 _-Bien…-_ Vali acercó su mano al orbe…- Antes…quiero que no dejes que nadie aquí le haga algo a los de mi grupo…que solo sean espectadores.

-Claro…te doy mi palabra.- Vali asintió y tocó el orbe…al hacerlo este empezó a brillar.

-Ahí vamos…- Ise tomó aire y…

 **ZERO AREA**

La voz que vino del orbe hizo que ambos jóvenes sean tele trasportados y que la esfera ahora sea de un tamaño mayor…lo suficiente para que los presentes vean lo que pasará.

-¡Rean! ¿¡Qué hiciste, por qué no los detuviste!?- Venelana le gritó al humano quien solo estaba serio.

-Una pelea…es una pelea…ni yo ni nadie se debe inmiscuir…- la seriedad de Rean hizo que todos se queden callados.- Oigan ustedes…vengan a ver la pelea…no les haré nada, se lo prometí a Vali.

Los 4 jóvenes se vieron entre ellos…pero no captaron ningún engaño por parte del humano…aunque si miradas de rabia por parte de varios de los presentes.

-¿Seguro de esto?…podrían…

-No lo harán Penemue…ya viste que la única meta en todo esto es que Ise y Vali luchen…una lucha que no hubiera pasado si el chico seguía con los demonios.

-Aún así…- Penemue observó a Grayfia que a pesar de estar parada se le veía tan frágil.

-Lo sé…tal vez no fue…lo mejor pero…situaciones desesperadas llevan a acciones desesperadas…y anota los nombres que te daré Penemue….ya que esos…sufrirán la ira del Maou Carmesí.- la caído asintió mientras todos ahora miraban lo que sería…la lucha entre dos dragones…- oh…mejor le aviso a Eva que vea esto…de seguro le puso algo para ver lo que ocurre ahí.

Rean iba hablar con su amiga para que no se pierda el espectáculo…

* * *

Dentro de la dimensión de bolsillo…llamada Área Zero…Ise y Vali estaban frente a frente.

-Lugar interesante…se nota que no hay nada…

El lugar era espacioso…el techo parecía no tener límites ya que era una zona donde el piso era de un color rojizo pero que circulaba energía de algún tipo.

-Lo sé…mi maestro se la presto a alguien hace unos años pero al parecer se la regresaron….perfecto ya que…puedo ir con todo.

Ise se puso en guardia mientras Vali hacia lo mismo…

-Yo igual…prepárate.

Ambos dragones se vieron unos segundos…el aura que los rodeaba ahora cubría la zona…era el momento de la verdad…¡Hora de luchar!

-¡Aaaaaahhhh!

Ambos fueron contra el otro ha una velocidad cegadora y al estar en frente ambos lanzaron sus respectivos golpes que impactaron puño contra puño con tal fuerza que el suelo se agrieto y la onda de choque fue tal que un ligero temblor ocurrió…ambos tras sus máscaras sonrieron…hora de la colisión…Dragón contra Dragón…Rojo contra Blanco.

* * *

 **Que insistencia de Ddraig...aprovecharé que esta ocupado para hablar...como ven, la batalla que todos esperaban está aquí...ahora pido paciencia y buenas vibras para hacer una batalla memorable...sin más que decir, me despido. (Se esconde bajo una caja) Apuesto que no me descubrirá...**


	28. Colisión de los Dragones Celestiales

**Antes que nada...a los que me dijeron que lo de la caja fue absurdo, Snake falle a tus enseñanzas...sí...lo fue...sino díganle a él...(señala a Ddraig) Ehm...Ddraig...¿puedes ser más amable? Me estás asfixiando con tu agarre...no respiro...**

 **[Como sea...ahora finalmente me las pagaras]**

 **Rayos...al menos dejame dar los saludos...**

 **[Tch...bien]**

 **Ok...a ver...**

 **x29: Lo de Rean es...complicado pero todo se revela a su tiempo...lo de Grayfia fue dificil...Suerte con lo de borrar esa información...**

 **Kirito: Aquí esta la pelea**

 **Ikari no Ryujin: Pues si...se revelo el secreto...El poder total de Rean...tal vez se sepa más adelante...aún vivo.**

 **Ronaldc v2: Pues a resumida de todo...aquí esta el combate.**

 **Gideon Exposito: Pues que bueno que comentas amigo, que nos hayas acompañado desde tan temprano y estar oculto es una hzaña...gracias por la comparación...es un honor...espero tus comentarios en cada nuevo cap.**

 **Tsuna Dragneel: Acá está...**

 **Zero1734: Disfruta la pelea.**

 **Silromeo: A veces yo me sorprendo de mis ideas...**

 **Austin Walker D: Como dije antes...si, pobre Grayfia...Rean a veces se pasa...Pd: YA me encontró...**

 **AxelDragneel: Pues que bueno que te nos unes amigo, bienvenido a bordo.**

 **soulalbarn18000: Lo del semi orgasmo...ojala sea en metafora...y si, agregare arcos a la historia...no seré leal al 100% a la novela.**

 **alexzero: Disfruta de ella...**

 **FlashHero: Todo mundo sufre por lo de Grayfia...me supere a mi mismo...lo de Percy Jackson...dejame evaluarlo.**

 **GohanSuperSaiyajinNivel2: Lo de corrector se perdona...amigo, sé que la baya de Rey es enorme pero...mi objetivo no es superar nada sino dar lo mejor de mí...ustedes deciden si es mejor o no...yo solo escribo...acá esta el combate.**

 **Tenzalucard123: Si...es la hora**

 **Con eso dicho...adelante Ddraig...golpeame...(Tocan la puerta) ¿Oh, será la pizza?**

 **[¿Pizza? Hmmm creo que lo nuestro puede esperar...deseo comer algo]**

 **Agh...bien...pase...esta abierto...**

 **{Que bien...¿llegue para mi entrevista?}**

 **[¡Albion!]**

 **[¡Ddraig!]**

 **Oh...olvide ese ligero detalle...(Mira a Ddraig) No me culpes...con tanto correr se me paso en decirte.**

 **[Da igual...así...que vienes a pelear Albion]**

 **{En verdad venía por algo más pero...]**

 **Ay mamá...(Se pone un casco y se esconde) Ehm...disfruten la pelea...esto...yo hablaré luego si sobrevivo a esto...**

* * *

 **Sekiryuutei Supremo**

 **Arco 3: La Conferencia de Paz, Rojo y Blanco Colisionan**

 **Capítulo 28: Colisión entre Dragones Celestiales**

-¡Vamos aun les faltan 10 minutos!- Evangeline, una chica que a pesar de tener 700 años aparenta no más de 10, estaba viendo a los mocosos entrenar…detestaba tener que hacerlo pero ella era alguien de palabra….todos tenían aquí sus propios talentos…eran un grupo interesante….- ¿Hm?

-¿Ocurre algo ama?- una chica que se notaba era un robot miró a la rubia con desconcierto.

-No…no es nada Chachamaru.- Eva fue a responder la llamada que tenía, el círculo mágico era el que usa para hablar con Rean.- Hola amigo desalmado….que novedad que me llames tan pronto.

- _Sin juegos Kitty_.- La chica gruño al escuchar ese apodo….lo odiaba más cuando él lo decía _….- Estoy seguro que pusiste algo en el Area Zero para que veas lo que pasa….¿o me equivoco?_

-Pues….

- _No importa, te sugiero que la veas ahora….te interesara_.- Eva alzó una ceja al escuchar eso, fue al televisor que tenía….era de 55 pulgadas, la chica no ostentaba en gastos.

-Te juro Rean….que si esto es una broma de tu parte, te voy a…..¿¡QUÉ!?- El grito de la vampiro hizo que todos dejarán a un lado lo que estaban haciendo.- ¿¡Es en serio!?

 _-Todo…no pidas detalles ahora que no hay tiempo…solo observa la pelea.-_ Rean cortó la comunicación mientras Eva se ponía seria para luego sonreír.

-Jujuju, esto será interesante…que bueno que incluso hice que se pueda oír…. ¡Oigan mocosos, vengan acá!

Todos se miraron entre ellos para luego acercarse. De entre el grupo, un niño que no pasaba de los 11 miró a la vampira con duda.

-¿Pasa algo maestra? Es raro que nos pida terminar el entrenamiento antes.

-Mocoso…ahora mismo presenciaran una lucha que lleva siglos…- la chica se puso cómoda y señaló la TV, al hacerlo todos vieron que la imagen mostraba a dos personas en armadura, una roja y una blanca…estaban en posición de combate y el aura de ambos era…intensa.

-¿Qué rayos es eso….?- una chica de cabello naranja y ojos heterocromanos hizo la pregunta que todos tenían…en eso se vio que ambos oponentes se lanzaron contra el otro y cuando sus puños chocaron…se sintió el poder a pesar de que solo era una imagen.

-Esto mocosa…es la lucha entre los Dragones Celestiales.- Eva miraba atenta la batalla que se volvería una leyenda.

* * *

En el instante que ambos impactaron, Vali sintió una fuerte presión en su mano…la fuerza del golpe del rojo era ligeramente mayor a la suya. Ise aprovechó el ligero desconcierto en su rival y dio un giro en el aire para dar una patada dirigida a la cara de este pero Vali se cubrió con ambos brazos…la onda de choque del impacto estremeció el lugar…esa fuerza no era común.

{Luchar a fuerza física no es buena idea, toma distancia}

Vali tomó la sugerencia de Albion a pecho y creó una barrera de magia a su alrededor que expulsó a Ise de su espacio personal. Ise se vio impulsado hacia atrás pero dio un giro en el aire para recuperarse y al hacerlo vio varias ráfagas de poder demoníaco ir hacia él.

El rojo reunió energía en sus propulsores y empezó a saltar para esquivar esos ataques pero cada esfera estaba tan perfectamente dirigida que en más de una ocasión casi le da…en eso, una de ellas apareció de la nada en frente suyo…dando un giro en pleno aire, Ise pateo la esfera hacia arriba para evitar un daño mayor….la esfera al final explotó en el aire y la explosión era…de cuidado.

[Es un usuario de magia…de seguro el más hábil que he visto en mi vida, estar a distancia es malo]

Ise tomó nota…él era bueno en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo pero a distancia sus técnicas buenas no pasaban de 4. Debe acercarse…Vali volvió a cargar magia y se rodeo de varias esferas blancas que fueron contra el rojo…Ise sacó sus alas y alzó vuelo.

En medio del aire, Ise esquivaba los ataques de Vali…no debía dejar que eso le de…lo malo es que esas esferas parecían tele dirigidas…

-¿En verdad creiste que años viviendo con el Maou Carmesí fueron en vano? Aprendí mucho…en especial en dirigir ataques.- Vali movió su mano derecha para darle dirección a las esferas…estas iban donde él les indicaba.

-Maldita sea…esto no es divertido.

Ise seguía esquivando los dichosos ataques y a pesar de la cantidad Ise los evitaba por milímetros y la velocidad a la que iba denotaba que no importa a que tan rápido vaya…no las perderá. Harto de este juego, el rojo alzó vuelo hacia arriba mientras sus perseguidores lo seguían…al ver eso, Ise sonrió…hora de un plan ortodoxo.

 **[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]**

Las alas del dragón se vieron repotenciadas por la energía de los ocultos propulsores…en eso, Ise dio un giro brusco sobre su eje de 360 grados y de las alas mismas emergieron varias esferas rojas que caían en picada para impactar a las esferas rojas. El impacto fue inminente…las esferas impactaron y la explosión se creo con tal fuerza que Vali se cubrió los ojos…

{Qué locura…se arriesgo a si mismo para deshacerse del ataque…}- Albion se mostraba sorprendido…el chico estaba loco.

En eso, del humo que aún había emergió un intacto Sekiryuutei quien volaba a velocidad hacia Vali con su puño cargado de aura…el demonio lo supo…¡No debía dejar que le de!

 **[¡Shishi Senkou!]**

Ise lanzó su ataque hacia Vali quién un segundo antes que el ataque lo impacte alzó vuelo…el golpe de Ise impacto al suelo…el resultado fue una explosión que agrieto el suelo…el cráter era enorme…mínimo unos 5 metros de diámetro.

Vali vio en el aire el resultado del ataque…en solo ver el poder del ataque hizo que su deseo de lucha se incremente. Hizo unos movimientos en sus manos y de estas emergieron varios relámpagos que fueron contra Ise, al ver eso el castaño alzó vuelo de nuevo y esquivo los rayos que antes de impactar a tierra se elevaron para seguir a su objetivo.

-¡No voy a jugar a eso de nuevo!

Ise tomó aire y soltó una enorme llamarada de su boca hacia los relámpagos que lucharon por la superioridad contra el fuego, los ataques estuvieron así un rato hasta que la explosión ocurrió. Esta fue deshecha por ambos contrincantes cuando ambos sacudieron sus manos…ambos estaban ilesos y no se veían cansados.

-Excelente…se ve que tienes más habilidad en magia de lo que creí, al menos…sabes defenderte.- Vali se notaba complacido mientras volaba.

-Y debo de decir que tu velocidad no es nada mala…es equiparable a la mía y eso que estoy orgulloso de mi velocidad.- Ise también estaba en el aire solo que en una altura algo menor que su oponente.

Ambos dragones se miraron unos segundos para luego emanar sus auras con intensidad…el simple acto creo un relámpago entre ellos.

-¿Continuamos?

-Adelante.

Ambos volvieron a expulsar energía, está vez para ir contra el otro en pleno aire. Ambos impactaban sus cuerpos contra el otro al mismo tiempo que se lanzaban varios golpes para tratar de romper la defensa del otro. El vuelo entre ambos era tal que parecían solo destellos de luz.

Ise lanzó un golpe a la cara de Vali, este recibió el impacto y sintió que lo había golpeado un martillo gigante….¿Qué tanta fuerza tenía? En eso Vali dio como pudo una patada el abdomen de Ise quien escupió sangre por el ataque…le había sacado el aire…

Con eso…ambos volvieron a atacar, un golpe en el estómago, otro en la cara, patadas, golpes…el intercambio de ataques siguió unos segundos hasta que en un acto rápido Vali se poso sobre Ise y le volvió a dar una patada en el estómago que lo mando a Tierra.

-¡Agh!- Ise cayó en picada al suelo no sin antes que Vali se lleve algo…

 **{DIVIDE}**

El aura de Ise se vio reducida al instante que se escuchó eso, Ise impactó al suelo con sus fuerzas reducidas mientras escupia sangre y se tomaba el estómago.

-Eso dolió mierda…- Ise se levantó aún adolorido…- Eso de dividir es una mierda…no vale…

[No te quejes y levántate]- Ise hizo caso mientras veía a Vali con seriedad.

-¿Es todo?- Vali habló con burla a lo que Ise solo rio.

-¿Creíste que no aprovecharía el espacio para golpear?- Vali miró confundido a Ise cuando de pronto escupió sangre de la boca al sentir un dolor en el lado derecho de su abdomen.

-¿Cómo….?- Vali se tomó el área agredida mientras Ise se levantaba.

{Aprovechó el momento del impacto para atacar…¿Qué clase de instintos tiene tu poseedor Ddraig?}

[Albion…mi compañero es todo menos un novato en las peleas…si bien su talento es nulo…sus instintos para la batalla son únicos]

-Viejo…esto no es tan fácil como yo creí.- Ise se puso de pie para luego.

 **[BOOST]**

Ise recuperó el poder perdido antes de estirar un poco. Vali de recuperó también del ataque y bajo a tierra.

[Recuerda que la habilidad de Albion te quita poder para hacerlo suyo…no dejes que te quite mucho ya que recuperarlo te quita resistencia]- Ise asintió para luego ponerse en guradia.

{Vali…ser golpeado con ataques así no es buena idea…si bien puedo reparar la armadura…hacerlo te quitará energía}- Vali no dijo nada y se puso en guardia.

-¿Entonces….dejamos de jugar?

-Me parece bien.

La lucha sola había iniciado….

* * *

Con los espectadores era otra cosa, Rias veía con la mano en el pecho como ambos dragones se lanzaban golpes y ataques que matarían a cualquiera…esto era algo que no deseaba ver…nadie aquí deseaba ver eso. Grayfia veía con los ojos llorosos como su hijo era golpeado por Ise con una fuerza monstruosa…esto era lo que ella deseaba evitar…no quería que esto parara.

-Detenlos….- la mujer tomó la manga de Rean y lo vio con dolor.- Por favor…detenlos….¡Haz que se detengan!

El grito de la mujer rompió el corazón de muchos…Rean solo negó con la cabeza…no había nada que pudiera.

-Es tarde para eso…ellos están dentro de esa dimensión de bolsillo…nada de lo que yo haga los sacará de ahí.

-¿A qué se refiere Rean-san?- Akeno le hizo la pregunta al humano…aunque la respuesta vino de alguien más.

-Que esa dimensión seguirá en pie…mientras ellos luchen…solo caerá si esta es destruida….o uno pierde…- Merlina respondió con frialdad…pero su vista se poso en Fay…cosa que la maga no vio de buena manera.

-Es tal como dices…esta dimensión fue creada por el primer maestro del estilo de las 8 Hojas para casos de este tipo…para evitar desastres en el mundo exterior…y al ver como la batalla avanza…usarla la decisión correcta.

Todos vieron como Ise y Vali peleaban en el medio del aire para después observar como el blanco le lanzaba al rojo varias cuchillas de aire que Ise solo puso bloquear con sus alas, acto seguido el rojo voló hacia su oponente mientras Vali cargaba otro ataque…este fue lazado hacia Ise pero en un acto sorpresa el castaño lanzó una esfera de energía al ataque y esta explotó en frente de Ise…eso sorprendió a todos, esa osadía no era común…se arriesgaba en salir herido pero…

Ise emergió del humo y embistió a Vali con su cuerpo, tomandolo con fuerza para llevarlo hacia abajo a velocidad con todas las intenciones de hacerlo impactar con el suelo.

Muchos ahogaron el grito al ver como Vali expulsaba a Ise con varios círculos barrera pero el joven a pesar de eso retomó su ataque y lanzó un Dragon Shoot en la cara de Vali, el impacto rompió el casco del demonio pero este reaccionó rápido y lanzó una esfera blanca a la cara de Ise…el casco de la armadura se vio destruido pero ambos antes de caer a tierra recuperaron el eje y retrocedieron unos metros del otro…la cara de ambos era visible…la sangre recorría sus rostros pero…había algo más….ambos estaban sonriendo ante el asombro de los presentes.

-¿Por qué….por qué sonríen?- Asia no entendía el porque del gesto…

-Es simple….para ellos, esta lucha es algo divertido…- Bikou habló con gracia.- tal vez para ustedes sea una locura pero…para seres como ellos, luchar y demostrar quién es el más fuerte…lo es todo.

Todos volvieron su vista a la batalla, una que solo estaba en sus inicios. Rean notó la sonrisa en la cara de Ise…se estaba divirtiendo.

 _-Ise…acaso tú…_

* * *

Los Dragones Celestiales retomaron su lucha, Ise voló hacia Vali quien esquivó el ataque saltando al aire dejando al dragón ir de largo pero Ise no había acabado, uso sus manos como impulso para impulsarse hacia Vali quien al ver eso solo lanzó una patada para contrarrestar la que Ise le iba a propinar. Ambas patadas impactaron sin piedad…cosa que ocasiono una fisura en los huesos de ambos pero eso no les importó. Vali cargó sus manos de electricidad y atacó como si su mano fuera un cuchillo…al ver eso, Ise esquivó el ataque pero este logro rozar su armadura…el simple roce dejó un gran corte…ver eso puso nervioso al dragón…ser tocado por eso es muy malo…

[Compañero…iguala las cosas]

-Ojalá me salga…- Ise cargó aura en sus manos y cuando vio que Vali volvía a usar ese ataque con él…solo tomó la mano de su rival con la suya ante la sorpresa de Vali.- Uff…sirvió…

-Método interesante…- Vali notó que las manos de Ise estaban cubiertas de una corriente de aire.

Ise sonrió para luego lanzar varios golpes hacia Vali quien bloqueo dichos ataques con sus manos cubiertas de electricidad. Ambos contrincantes siguieron así unos segundos para luego hacer una guerra de fuerza cuando las manos de ambos agarraron la del otro…el aura de ambos fue expulsada con fuerza y eso solo hizo que el área se vea opacada por tal poder…ninguno cedía…los rostros de ambos marcaban el esfuerzo que hacían para salir victoriosos de esa pequeña guerra de fuerza.

Vali en eso se dejó caer hacia atrás haciendo que Ise se vea impulsado hacia adelante, el blanco desde abajo le dio una patada al rojo en el estómago que lo mando al aire con fuerza. Ise se quejó del daño hacia esa zona que ya bastante daño a sufrido en estos pocos minutos…

Ise vio que Vali iba hacia él con toda la intención de realizar una cadena de golpes…eso no se lo iba a permitir. Con esfuerzo, Ise dio un giro al mismo estilo de un trompo en el aire, cosa que desconcertó a Vali al ver el extraño movimiento pero…

 **[Dragon Shoot]**

Desde esa extraña posición Ise lanzó un disparo a su oponente, la trayectoria del ataque era espiral y muy impredecible, sin contar que su tamaño era considerable.

 **{DIVIDE}{DIVIDE}{DIVIDE}{DIVIDE}**

Vali absorbió el poder del ataque y lo que quedó de este lo desvió con su puño a un lado. Pero fue en ese segundo que, el rojo apareció frente a él con una sonrisa.

-¡Sorpresa!- Vali sintió como el rojo lo tomaba de los hombros y como este le daba un….¿Cabezazo?

El impacto desconcertó a ambos…Ddraig empezó a reír al ver el ataque de su amigo mientras Albion no sabía que decir…¿Acaso ese chico estaba mal de la cabeza? Hablando de cabezas…ambos jóvenes se tomaban las frentes por el dolor mientras algo de sangre salía de ella.

-¡Ay ay ay ay, que dura tienes la cabeza!

-¡Eso debería decir yo, tienes la cabeza de piedra!- Vali gritó molesto por el golpe y por olvidar restaurar el casco….

-Duele verdad….- Ise dejó de sobrase para mirar serio a su enemigo.- Pero estoy seguro que ese dolor no es nada en comparación con lo que le hiciste a Rias, Venelana-san, Sirzches…Grayfia-san.

La mención de esos nombres hizo que Vali se tense…Ise notó eso y negó con la cabeza.

-Te duele…haber hecho eso…el simple hecho de decirle adiós a la familia que te acogió te carcome la conciencia.- Vali solo siguió mirando al rojo con toda la seriedad posible.

-Aún así…ya lo he decidido…lo hecho hecho está, para lograr mi sueño…cortare los lazos con ellos.- Ise apretó los dientes al escuchar eso.

-Ni tú te crees eso….¿Acaso el tiempo que pasaste con ellos no significó nada?- Vali solo recordó el día que llegó a esa casa…una donde le sonreían…donde Grayfia a pesar de su embarazo…hacía lo mejor por él…los días en que Rias lo llamaba hermano…obviamente esos días…no volverán ahora.

-No vine a hablar…vine a luchar…a derrotarte.- Ise cerró los ojos para luego abrirlos con determinación, el brillo en estos era una clara prueba.

-Bien…sé que con palabras no te sacaré la verdad…pero con los puños…si.- Ise restauró su casco para que al mismo tiempo la bufanda hecha de oscuridad aparezca.- Hora de ir en serio…dejémonos de juegos.

-Si…me parece perfecto.- Sorprendentemente los ojos azules de Vali también brillaron mientras recreaba su casco y de sus alas salían destellos de energía…destellos de luz.

-¿¡Eso es…!?

-El nombre Lucifer es especial incluso entre los demonios…El que porta la luz…yo como su descendiente…puedo usar la luz a pesar de ser un demonio.

Vali expulsó su aura blanca que ahora tenía chipas de luz en ella, Ise hizo lo mismo…su aura roja estaba envuelta en un aura oscura…esto no lo esperaba.

[Oscuridad contra luz…el mundo ha hecho una jugada extraña con nosotros…]- Ddraig miraba al demonio que podía usar luz…- [no bajes la guardia compañero…]

-No lo haré….- Ise y Vali se prepararon esta vez en serio…

De inmediato ambos fueron contra el otro de nuevo y los puños de ambos estaban envueltos en sus respectivos elementos…oscuridad y luz…ambos oponentes volvieron a chocar puños pero esta vez el daño al lugar fue 10 veces mayor que el primero. Ambos volvieron a volar rápidamente para impactar ataques en el aire, no solo golpes o patadas sino también ataques repotenciados por la oscuridad y la luz.

La batalla había ganado un nuevo nivel….

* * *

Con los espectadores, el ambiente ahora era tan tenso que cortarlo con un cuchillo era posible…con cada golpe…Rias y Grayfia derramaban lágrimas de dolor al ver a ambos luchar con sus vidas…Sona y los demás veían con asombro el nivel de ambos…estaban parejos…eran opuestos en todos los sentidos…si bien la revelación de Vali de poder usar luz sorprendió, recordaron que el Maou Lucifer original fue usuario de ese poder que solo los Ángeles y Ángeles Caídos usaban…

La batalla seguía, ambos jóvenes lanzaron esferas de poder cargadas de sus elementos hacia el otro de manera simultánea…el resultado…las armaduras de ambos sufrieron daños en el pecho y la sangre empezó a correr…eso bastó para que Grayfia pierda los papeles y lloré con fuerza…Su esposo trataba de calmarla pero el intento era vano cuando se vio como Ise golpeó a Vali en la zona herida con un puño cargado de oscuridad…el demonio a pesar del dolor resistió y sostuvo al rojo del brazo con el que lo atacó para luego lanzar una esfera de luz en el abdomen de este.

Ise salió volando hacia atrás por el ataque pero se recuperó…aún así el daño era visible en el pecho de ambos…no daban tregua, les importa poco usar las heridas del otro a su favor…esta era una batalla real entre los Dragones Celestiales…el poder que ambos mostraban con cada ataque mostraba que…no jugaban…luchaban a morir.

-Me pregunto si…¿Esto es similar a lo se vio en la antigüedad cuando Ddraig y Albion peleaban?- La pregunta de Esdeath llamó la atención de todos…

-Casi niña…casi….- Azazel estaba serio…cosa rara.- En todos mis años he visto luchas entre Sekiryuutei y Hakuryuukou…pero esta…es la más intensa…y eso que ninguno a usado sus ataques más poderosos aún.

El silencio confirmó todo…ambos aún tenían mucho que dar.

* * *

Ise peleaba con todo su poder para ganar una ventaja…una pequeña ventaja pero cuando la ganaba…el blanco se la quitaba…la batalla iba de un lado al otro…no había ganador claro.

-Ddraig…a este paso creo que deberé usarlo….

[Maldita sea…no creí que el poseedor de Albion fuera tan fuerte]- Ddraig e incluso los Sekiryuutei pasados estaban sorprendidos por la habilidad de Vali…

-Albion…me dejaré de juegos….voy a usar eso.

{Hazlo…no le veo el caso alargar esto más}

Vali en eso creó un círculo mágico de un color blanco en su mano…esas runas…

-¡Oh no!- Ise se preocupó al ver eso…

-¡Muy tarde!- el círculo desapareció y se volvió partículas…en eso…

 **{Kougaon}**

De pronto varias estacas de luz emergieron de las partículas…estas rodeaban a Ise…no había….salida….

-¡AAAAHHH!- el grito desgarrador del joven al sentir como varias de esas cosas se incrustaban en su cuerpo a pesar de su armadura fue…horrible para muchos.

[¡Compañero, no!]- Ddraig sabía que Ise era débil contra la luz…para empeorar todo…el ataque penetró su armadura.

Vali descendió un poco al ver como Ise caía a tierra…el ataque sirvió…fue buena idea leer ese libro de magia elemental antigua…Ise por su lado aguantaba el dolor….la luz lo quemaba maldita sea…no espero que Vali supiera magia de ese tipo…en eso vio que este estaba cerca al suelo…a pesar de la sangre en su boca y de las estacas en sus hombros…hizo que la oscuridad en la bufanda pase a sus manos que tocaban el piso y….

 **[Eigaon]**

La oscuridad viajó a través del suelo hacia donde Vali estaba…el demonio se dio cuenta muy tarde…la oscuridad…ya había emergido para atacar a su presa.

-¡Aaaaghh!- Vali gritó de dolor, uno que en su vida había sentido…esa oscuridad lo había atrapado y envuelta…sintió como está le estrujaba cada hueso y músculo…era como…si te maldijeran….

{¡Vali…debes de resistir!}- Albion sintió la presión del ataque enemigo…en su vida había visto un ataque oscuro de ese tipo.

Ambos jóvenes estaban inmóviles…el dolor no se había ido aún….Ise uso oscuridad para destruir las estacas en su cuerpo pero sus heridas seguían abiertas….la sangre que salía de ellas era prueba clara.

En eso Ise aprovechó el aún desconcierto de Vali para lanzar esferas rojas con oscuridad para ganar una ventaja, el demonio vio eso….la cantidad de esas esferas era tal que no las iba a esquivar todas….

 **{DIVIDE}{DIVIDE}{DIVIDE}{DIVIDE}{DIVIDE}{DIVIDE}{DIVIDE}{DIVIDE}**

El blanco dividió y absorbió el poder de las esferas que pudo…unas quedaron debilitadas pero otras siguieron su avance con su poder intacto. Dichas esferas impactaron a Vali, el daño due tal que las heridas de antes habían empeorado, Ise aprovechó el momento para ir al ataque cargando su puño de oscuridad para dar un golpe fatal pero Vali dedujo eso y cargó luz en su mano y con su mano hizo que la esfera golpee el suelo….

 **{Tenshouha }**

Al impactar el suelo, Vali fue envuelto por una columna de luz que Ise no espero….ya era tarde para detener su ataque…el joven impacto la columna de luz con fuerza pero fue repelido por esta hacia un lado mientras las heridas que esa luz generó lo afectaban. Ise cayó al suelo y miró con rabia a Vali…el tipo era astuto….Vali al ver que su idea sirvió, cargo electricidad en su mano y la repotencio con luz…la electricidad fue hacia el dragón rojo mientras este aún estaba aturdido por el ataque pero si bien su mente no estaba aún recuperada de la último, su cuerpo sintió las vibraciones en el ambiente….por instinto su cuerpo extendió su mano y el círculo de invocación de Ascalon apareció.

La espada emergió en respuesta al llamado de su dueño y se envolvió en un aura sagrada y oscura…Ise sacudió su arma y los relámpagos con luz fueron repelidos por la hoja de la espada…Ise agradeció que su cuerpo tenga memoria de movimiento…si eso le hubiera dado hubiera sido fatal.

{¿Ascalon?...No…es diferente pero similar a la vez}- Albion se sorprendió al ver el arma Dragon Slayer, es diferente a como la recuerda.

[Tuvimos suerte….ser atacados con una carga así de luz hubiera sido malo para ti…en especial que aún no te recuperas del último ataque]

Ise sacudió su espada y se puso en guardia…debía de aprovechar todo lo que podía de sus habilidades ya que sufrir más daños por la luz iba a ser malo….Vali por su lado solo sonrió…al parecer la idea de Esdeath…era buena.

-Te diré algo…no eres el único que tiene un arma.- Ise se sorprendió al oír eso….¿Acaso?

Vali creó un círculo de invocación…de este emergió un arma…era una espada pero no era una espada simple…esta era un sable doble…el mango tenía una salida superior e inferior y de ambas estaba la hoja del arma….era como ver una vara de combate pero hecha espada.

-Esa espada…acaso….

-Dawn of Light…esta es una espada que el Vaticano se jactaba de haber obtenido de uno de sus traidores….supongo que sabes de quien hablo.- Ise gruño al escuchar eso….solo había una persona en el Vaticano que usaba un arma así en la historia de la institución….

-La espada de Crow Armbrust…. El amigo de mi maestro.

* * *

-¿¡Qué significa esto!?- Rean gritó furioso al ver esa arma….el arma de su amigo….el arma de Crow….- ¿¡Dónde la obtuvo!?

Rean reconocía esa arma donde quiera que vaya…era una espada hecha de un metal raro, solo su tachi, Hiou, estaba hecha del mismo material, eran espadas hermanas….el metal llamado Zemurian….un metal tan raro que solo es superado por el que se uso para crear a Excalibur….el Zemurian permite al usuario canalizar su energía en la espada con tal precisión que es una naturaleza del arma.

-Hice una pregunta…..¿¡Como obtuvo esa espada!?- Los del grupo de Vali sintieron pavor al los ojos de Rean….

-La robe….- Esdeath fue la única que tuvo el valor de hablar….- Oí que un líder del Vaticano se jactaba de ella….que era un trofeo que le quitaron a un traidor….me metí en su hogar y la robe….

Rean apretó los dientes con furia….esto era un ultraje….las espadas son el símbolo del espíritu del guerrero…que la espada de Crow fuera puesta como trofeo era….

-Miguel….más te vale que hables con los del Vaticano y arregles mucho…..de lo contrario…te juro que rodaran cabezas.- El Arcángel no dijo nada pero…él también estaba furioso….decepcionado.

-¿Qué harás Rean….?- Venelana vio con preocupación como Rean observaba el intercambio de espadas entre Ise y Vali iniciaba….

-Si Vali es digno de ella…se la puede quedar….Crow lo hubiera querido así….- Todos vieron como de pronto los primeros cortes empezaron a aparecer en ambos contendientes.- Pero esto lo cambia todo….el estilo de Crow era lo opuesto al mío pero también muy complementario…era impredecible por la espada que tenía….si Vali la aprovecha bien….Ise estará en aprietos.

* * *

En la batalla, Ise intercambiaba ataques de espada con Vali con velocidad y precisión pero había un problema, ese sable doble no era muy fácil de predecir….había formas variadas de uso para esa arma y Vali las había descubierto rápidamente….el estilo con esa arma era más instintivo que otra cosa.

Vali logró darle un corte a Ise en el brazo tras hacer una finta de que iba a usar el lado inferior para atacar para luego hacerlo con la parte superior. Para empeorar todo….Vali podía manifestar la luz en la hoja del sable doble tal como él puede hacerlo con la oscuridad en Ascalon….esto se había salido de cuadro…. Los cortes iban y venían cada uno lograba dañar en algo al otro pero la batalla seguía sin un lado fijo.

De pronto Vali tomo distancia y acumulo poder en la espada para después lanzarla hacia Ise, el rojo rápidamente reaccionó y devolvió el ataque con su Estilo de las 8 Hojas, Forma 2….Hayate. las armas colisionaron….mientras Dawn of Light volvía a las manos de Vali…Ise lanzó una llamarada hacia su enemigo quien la apagó con solo agitar su arma….luego Vali uso otra vez la luz….esta vez una versión más amplia del Kougaon….

 **{Makougaon}**

Esta vez el efecto fue de un alcance mayor….varias estacas de luz iban hacia Ise…el ataque era muy amplio por lo que huir no era una salida viable….Ise solo se puso a desviar las estacas de luz de manera veloz con su ataque Hayate pero algunas si lo rozaban….en eso, una de ellas logró darle de lleno en el muslo….Aguantando el dolor, Ise solo se cubrió con sus alas….

 **[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST][BOOST] [BOOST]**

 **[TRANSFER]**

Acumulando poder, Ise lo dirigió a sus alas en un intento de soportar el ataque que aún venía hacia él pero no iba quedarse sin hacer nada.

 **[Maeigaon]**

Lo mismo ocurrió con la oscuridad….del suelo salieron varios grupos de esta que empezaron a emerger en dirección de Vali, el demonio cortaba las hordas de oscuridad…cada vez iban más rápido…era como si estuviera viva….

 **{DIVIDE}{DIVIDE}{DIVIDE}{DIVIDE}{DIVIDE}{DIVIDE}{DIVIDE}{DIVIDE}{DIVIDE}{DIVIDE}{DIVIDE}{DIVIDE}**

En un uso desesperado de su Sacred Gear, Vali quiso reducir la oscuridad pero se sorprendió al ver que no importa cuantas veces lo haga….esta no disminuía…en eso, una de las hordas atrapo su pierna….mala señal…no paso mucho para que las otras vayan a su presa. Vali solo creó un círculo mágico de protección para protegerse del ataque….

Ambos jóvenes se veían cubriéndose del ataque enemigo….si bien sus defensas los protegían de un daño mayor….esto era malo….estaban empezando a sentir….el cansancio.

Tras ver que los ataques habían terminado…ambos se volvieron a ver las caras….la sangre, el sudor…el cansancio….eso era lo que había…sus armaduras estaban hechas un desastre….aún así, ninguno mostraba señal de rendición….al contrario, deseaban ganar….demostrar que uno era superior al otro…

Ise escupió sangre y se sacó la estaca en su muslo a la fuerza, le importo poco que la sangre salga a chorro….iba a ganar….no iba a dejar que alguien quien se miente a si mismo le gane…. Vali se levantó con dolor….su pierna de seguro tenía más de una fractura…debía ganar…había sacrificado mucho por esta oportunidad….perder significaba que el sacrificio hecho fue en vano.

[Compañero….no te contengas]

{Ataca con todo Vali, te daré el poder absorbido}

Ambos asintieron y en eso….Ise envolvió su cuerpo de solo oscuridad…la bufanda oscura alimentaba la oscuridad que lo rodeaba….Vali en su caso solo fue envuelto por luz….la luz empezó a tomar la forma de un enorme Dragón….este era enorme….fácil de 10 metros. Ise en ese instante clavo a Ascalon en el suelo y la oscuridad recorrió el piso en nueve direcciones….del suelo emergieron 9 cabezas de dragones orientales hechos de pura oscuridad….esto era…..

 **[Yami no Kuzuryujin]**

 **{Breath of Lighting Wyvern}**

Ambos ataques rugieron como si tuvieran vida propia, los dragones hechos de oscuridad atraparon al dragón hecho de luz pero este atrapo a una de las cabezas con su mano y la estrujo para hacerla desaparecer al mismo tiempo que las cabezas restantes mordían el cuerpo del enemigo….con un último rugido….ambos ataques colisionaron para luego explotar….la explosión de luz y oscuridad rodeo el lugar entero….

* * *

Desde el punto de vista de los espectadores….esto era increíble y desgarrador para otros….los que tenían sentimientos encontrados lloraron mientras gritaban el nombre de ambos dragones…esta batalla había escalado de nivel….era como ver guerreros de años de experiencia….

 **-** No creí que llegarían a estas alturas…es casi como ver a Ddaig y Albion luchar…solo que ahora tienen forma humana….- Azazel aún recordaba las veces en que ambos luchaban….esto era lo más cercano.

-¿A-Acabo?- Serafall miró a Rean quien negó con la cabeza….la dimensión aun estaba activa….

-No creí que el rojo fuera tan hábil….el hecho de vencer a un Dios….creí que fue más suerte….

-No subestimes a Ise-sama…Onii-sama….- Fay miró con frialdad a su hermano….- él es capaz de muchas cosas.

El silencio reino el lugar hasta que al fin la explosión cesó….

* * *

En el lugar…Ise estaba en el suelo….su armadura hecha un desastre…aún en su cuerpo pero dañada de tal manera que era lamentable…

-No creí….que usaría un ataque de la misma magnitud que el mío….y eso que añadí algo del poder Dragon Slayer de Ascalon en él.

[Estamos en un punto muerto….ninguno esta avanzando nada]- Ddraig no sabía que decir, el nivel de la batalla fue mayor al que él esperaba.

Ise sintió el dolor en sus manos….le dolían demasiado….al parecer a Ascalon no será usada más hoy por lo que la guardo….Vali por su lado estaba igual…..el daño de ese ataque sumado a la oscuridad y al poder Dragon Slayer de Ascalon si que hizo daño….el demonio guardó su arma al ver que nada iba a ganar ahora…el ritmo de la batalla era demasiado.

{Vali….no creí que diría esto pero…no le veo forma de ganar a menos que uses tu ataque más fuerte o usemos la Juggernaut Drive….ese chico está a un nivel superior al esperado}

Vali tuvo que darle la razón a su amigo…esos instintos….no eran normales…lo hacía impredecible…sin contar que sabía cuando y donde golpear.

[Compañero….usa la Gaea Force….si eso no sirve solo nos queda…]

-Prefiero dejar eso como la opción extrema Ddraig….- Ise, Vali era un rival de cuidado…esa habilidad con la magia y su enorme resistencia lo hacía un oponente peligroso... en eso el castaño vio en frente suyo algo….un trozo de las gemas azules del Hakuryuukou….- Oye Ddraig….

[¿¡Estás loco!? ¡Te recuerdo que mi poder es el opuesto al de Albion, sin contar que hay luz emanando de esa cosa! ¿¡Deseas acelerar tu muerte!?]- Ddraig le gritó furioso a su poseedor por la idea que se la acaba de ocurrir.

-Para nada…pero tú mismo lo has dicho….de seguir así no avanzaremos nada….- Ise escupió sangre para luego tomar dicho objeto con su mano izquierda.- ¿Estás conmigo Ddraig?

[Agh….sabía que la idiotez era contagiosa ya que estoy aceptando esto…¡Bien, es todo o nada! Pero si morimos por tu idiotez te juro que te molestare incluso desde el más allá, Ise]

El castaño sonrió al escuchar a Ddraig llamarlo por su nombre….era la segunda vez que lo llamaba así en estos 10 años….Vali vio que Ise planeaba algo….¿Qué era?

-¡Muy bien, escuchen Vali y Albion….! ¡Su poder de dividir….lo haré mío!- Ise incrusto la el trozo de la gema azul en la gema verde en su mano derecha….

{¡Están locos!}- Albion gritó por la sorpresa al ver tal estupidez.

Ise gritó de dolor mientras tomaba su mano derecha, el brillo azul y verde intercalaban….el dolor era horrible…..era como si te clavaran miles de agujas en el cuerpo….la luz de la gema azul empezó a envolver el brazo de Ise…parecía que quería….devorarlo….

-¡Maldita seaaaaa!- Ise luchaba contra el dolor….agradecía su entrenamiento….lo hacía todo más….aceptable.

[¡Aaaaahhhh!]- Incluso Ddraig gritaba de dolor, su alma estaba siendo dañada…los Sekiryuutei pasados solo veían como el dragón soportaba tal castigo.

-Que absurdo….haz marcado tu propia muerte….

-Jajaja…..esto duele…..pero….no es nada con lo que Grayfia sintió al oír tu despedida…..- Vali miró molesto a Ise que seguía sonriendo….- Eres….un idiota…..tienes….el amor de una madre….de un padre….de una familia…..y lanzaste todo a la borda por….esto….

-¡No entiendes nada, tú no has vivido recluido!

-Cierto….pero….es como dices…..sé lo que es el dolor…..lo que se siente al perder….todo….- Ise miró a Vali con seriedad….- Perdí a mis padres…..mi infancia…..mi humanidad…..tú….ganaste eso cuando yo lo perdí….no sé….que has vivido antes de ser adoptado pero…Tuviste la oportunidad de vivir lo que yo perdí esa noche….. ¡Tenías una familia!- los ojos del joven se humedecieron al decir eso….

-Tú….- Vali no entendía como después de tanto años….él pueda sonreír…incluso decirle las cosas a la cara a la gente…sus errores y dolores cuando él tenía tal vez un dolor similar….¿Por qué Ise podía afrontar el pasado cuando él no?

-Por eso….por eso no puedo perder….si lo hago….se mostrara que tu decisión de cortar lazos te hace fuerte…cuando en mi caso…..crear lazos otra vez tras años de miedo…¡es lo que me ha hecho fuerte y me dio la oportunidad de sonreír otra vez!

[¡Jajajaja, bien dicho….demostremos el poder de los lazos que nos une!]- Ddraig gritó a pesar del dolor…iba a acompañar a Ise hasta el final….incluso hasta las puertas del Hades si debía…

{Ddraig….es imposible que logres esta hazaña}- Albion vio como la luz envolvía la mitad del cuerpo de Ise.- {Vas a morir con ese chico por tu estupidez}

[Tras años de vivir con él…..se me pegó algo de dicha estupidez….pero….aprendí algo Albion….que nada es imposible…levantarnos a pesar del dolor…de los errores….eso es lo que hace a uno grande….no es el poder con el que se nace…eso se obtiene con esfuerzo y sacrificios….la voluntad de nunca rendirse….¡eso es lo que crea milagros y te demostraremos uno ahora!]

En eso, la oscuridad empezó a suprimir la luz….cosa que sorprendió a Vali y Albion…

- **Hmph….he de admitir que ustedes son un par de idiotas….pero eso es lo que los ha llevado tan lejos….-** La voz fue oída desde la gema de la mano derecha.- **Bien…Este es mi aporte a esta batalla ¡Ganen Hyoudo Issei, Ddraig!**

La oscuridad opaco la luz y la destruyo, en eso la gema en el guante derecho se tornó azul y el guante se volvió blanco.

[¡El poder del Vanishing Dragon es nuestro!]

-¡Muy bien, es hora de presentar al Dividing Gear!- Ise chocó los puños y se puso en posición de combate….

{¡Imposible….no puede ser!}- Vali estaba igual de sorprendido que Albion….lo había logrado….

* * *

Evangeline dejó caer su tazón de palomitas al ver eso….el milagro….no lo creía….el chico era una sorpresa constante….

-Maestra….él….- el niño hablo ante el silencio que envolvía el lugar, Evangeline solo rio…

-Jajajajaja….Rean….ese mocoso llegará lejos, más lejos que cualquiera….Jajajaja…..

Con los demás, el aire era de sorpresa….no sólo habían oído a Haou hablar sino que Ise absorbió el poder de Albion a pesar de la luz….Rean estaba sin habla….eso si era una sorpresa…..Rias, Sona….todos los jóvenes estaban….sin habla…una vez más….Ise había logrado lo imposible….

* * *

[Estuvo cerca….perdiste algo de vida pero no es nada alarmante…..quizás unos 2000 a 3000 años]

-Je…da igual….no deseo vivir para siempre…- Ise se puso en guardia….Vali sonrió al ver eso….al parecer deberá usar su ataque máximo.

-Llegado a esto voy a…..- Ise de pronto golpeo el suelo y creó un temblor ligero que sacó a Vali de cuadro.

-Ahora….te voy a golpear hasta que sientas un poco del dolor de Rias, Venelana, Sirzches y Grayfia…..- Ise acumuló energía y….

 **[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST][BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST][BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST][BOOST] [BOOST]**

El aura que envolvió a Ise era enorme….iba a ir con todo….estaba dispuesto a terminar esta batalla ahora….El rojo voló hacia el blanco quien alzó vuelo pero Ise cambió rápido de dirección y logró darle un rodillazo a Vali en el abdomen.

-¿¡Cómo!?

-Eso fue por Rias….- Ise en eso alzó el puño y le dio a Vali un golpe en la cara….- Eso es por Venelana-san….

 **[DIVIDE]**

El guante blanco absorbió poder del demonio….afectado por su propio poder….que irónico…

-Esto es por Sirzches….- Ise esta vez le dio otro cabezazo al demonio esta vez con tal fuerza que el sonido del hueso rompiéndose se escuchó.

-¡Maldición!- Vali estaba perdiendo terreno…esto iba mal….

-Y este es….por la persona que sufrió más por tus palabras.- Ise dio un impulso hacia atrás para luego envolver su cuerpo de oscuridad y algo de luz….eso era….- ¡Esto es por Grayfia-san!

 **[Dragon Arrow of Twilight]**

Una versión más pequeña del ataque usado contras Yaldabaoth impacto a Vali en el pecho….ambos fueron a tierra por el ataque pero al estar cerca a esta, Ise se impulso hacia atrás cayendo al suelo de pie para luego arrodillarse cansado mientras Vali impactaba tierra….Ise sintió que todo el impulso de energía reciente se había ido….al menos logró su objetivo….

-Je….¿Qué te pareció?- De los escombros….Vali emergió con cara de poco amigos….estaba furioso….Ise seguía haciéndole recordar su error….esos golpes….¿acaso solo fueron una muestra de lo que ellos sintieron por su decisión…..?

-No…..No…..Esto….¡No acabará así!- Vali expulsó aura blanca luminosa mientras iba al cielo….- ¡Se acabaron los juegos Hyoudo Issei, voy a vencerte!

-Al parecer toque fibra sensible….

[Eso demuestra que una parte de él se arrepiente….si bien se divierte con nuestro combate…ese lado suyo no lo deja]

-Entonces demostrémosle su error.- Ise envolvió su cuerpo de aura y golpeó el piso con ambas manos para hacer una técnica conocida.

{¡Vali, van a usar ese ataque hecho de calor….no te contengas!}- Albion estaba listo para el ataque final…si esto no servía….solo quedaba una salida.

[¡Dale con todo compañero, no te debes preocupar por daños colaterales!]- Ddraig se preparo mentalmente….era….el final….

Sobre Vali había una enorme esfera hecha de luz y energía blanca….grandes orbes de energía rodeaban la esfera gigante….Ise tenía la esfera calorífica sobre su cabeza….el fuego ahora tenía unos ligeros toques oscuros….prueba de que la oscuridad estaba presente….Ise alzó la vista…Vali la bajo….ambos se vieron una última vez para…..

[¡AHORA!]/{¡AHORA!}- el grito de ambos dragones fue la señal….

 **[GAEA FORCE]**

 **{GALAXIAN EXPLOSION}**

Ambas técnicas fueron al ataque….la colisión no se hizo esperar, ambos ataques luchaban por la supremacía….Rojo y Blanco….Oscuridad y Luz….el choque de poderes era tal que la dimensión de bolsillo estaba temblando como nunca….las ondas de fuego caían al suelo y lo quemaban….la luz blanca creaba destellos de luz que aclararían al el lugar más oscuro….pero ahí no acababa….

 **[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST][BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST][BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST][BOOST] [BOOST]**

Ise daba más poder al ataque….no debía….perder terreno….

 **{DIVIDE}{DIVIDE}{DIVIDE}{DIVIDE}{DIVIDE}{DIVIDE}{DIVIDE}{DIVIDE}{DIVIDE}{DIVIDE}{DIVIDE}{DIVIDE}{DIVIDE}{DIVIDE}{DIVIDE}{DIVIDE}{DIVIDE}{DIVIDE}{DIVIDE}{DIVIDE}{DIVIDE}{DIVIDE}{DIVIDE}{DIVIDE}{DIVIDE}{DIVIDE}{DIVIDE}{DIVIDE}{DIVIDE}{DIVIDE}{DIVIDE}{DIVIDE}{DIVIDE}{DIVIDE}{DIVIDE}{DIVIDE}**

Vali absorbía poder para darlo a su ataque…..

La colisión era pareja….ninguno cedía….el poder era demasiado para contenerlo…..

 **¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!**

 **¡ROOOOOOAAARRR!**

El grito de ambos jóvenes y dragones fue tal que parecía que dos bestias luchaban en el lugar….pero se acabó….los poderosos ataques no resistieron más….la explosión cubrió la zona nuevamente y esta vez….se llevó a ambos Dragones Celestiales consigo…..

* * *

-¡Ise, Vali!- Rias grito horrorizada la ver tal explosión….

-¡Rean-san debes parar esto…se van a matar!- Sona le grito al humano quien apretó los dientes por la impotencia de no poder hacer nada….la batalla estaba a un nivel nuevo….esto fue más allá de lo que pensó.

-Esto es….nunca había visto una pelea así….- Gabriel se llevó una mano a la boca…era intensa….pero cruel también…..

-¿No hay nada que se pueda hacer?- Ayane miró a Rean quien solo negó con la cabeza….

-El lugar aún funciona…..ambos siguen de pie….- Esas palabras solo significaban una cosa….iban a seguir luchando….

-Oye Esdeath….creo que….esto va más allá de lo planeado….

-Cállate Bikou….ya lo noté….- la mujer estaba frustrada…a este paso….ambos se mataran….

* * *

-Ooooohhhh….mi cabeza…..- Ise recobró la conciencia….- ¿Anotaron la matrícula?

Ise estaba muy herido…su armadura casi no estaba….solo una parte de su guante derecho estaba ahí, el izquierdo….dañado pero casi entero….sus piernas cubiertas por lo que quedaba de la armadura….el pecho…ni que decir…la armadura en esa zona ya no estaba….su bufanda estaba ilesa….la sangre salía de sus ojos…..como si llorara….aunque la de la boca también era molesta.

Vali por su lado estaba casi igual….solo sus alas estaban casi intactas….el resto era un desastre….la zona en su pecho también estaba destruida…sentía un zumbido en los oídos…noto que estos sangraban….

-No puede ser….logró….contra atacar mi mejor ataque….

{Esto solo nos lleva a una solución….si no hay ganador….no saldremos de aquí}- Vali sabía a lo que se refería Albion.

[Al parecer….hemos llegado a esto…...Compañero….¿Podrás….?]

-Si cierto ser ahí dentro mío me deja un poco más de poder….si….- Ise escuchó el sonido de Haou burlándose pero lo tomo como un sí….- Ok…

Ambos oponentes se vieron las caras una vez más…Vali se notaba exhausto….Ise estaba igual…aunque en el fondo el combate lo estaban disfrutando…

-Lo admito….es la mejor pelea que he tenido…ni siquiera Sairaorg me ha hecho sentir esta emoción en una pelea.

-¿Quién?- Ise pregunto al escuchar el nombre…

-El primo de Rias…el único al que considere casi un amigo.- Ise asintió…

-Pues…de seguro si las cosas fueran diferentes…tú y yo lo seríamos.- Vali se sorprendió eso, Ise solo sonrió.- Je…nos parecemos más de lo que crees…es una lástima…

-Si…una lástima…- Vali sonrío con tristeza…pero era la hora…- Voy a ganar esta batalla…Hyoudo Issei.

-No…el único vencedor seré yo…Vali Lucifer.

Ambos jóvenes expulsaron sus auras nuevamente…el aire que los rodeaba era…de miedo…el rojo y el blanco predominaban en el lugar…

[Bien Albion…es hora de terminar esto…ha pasado tiempo desde que disfrute una pelea pero…debe de terminar]

{Yo digo lo mismo Ddraig…de lejos esta es la mejor pelea entre poseedores de nuestro poder que he tenido….pero….llega a su fin}

El lugar tembló al sentir el aura de ambos…esto…era otro nivel…el nivel de los Dragones Celestiales..

[{¡Tienes 5 minutos!}]- el grito de ambos dragones se escuchó a todo pulmón…ambos jóvenes alzaron la vista…

Sus ojos estaban brillando…eso solo significa una cosa….Juggernaut Drive.

* * *

-¡No, Ise, Vali….NO!- Rias gritó horrorizada al ver esos ojos en ambos…ella y los que vieron la batalla en Mu lo sabían.

-¡Rean detenlos, van a usar la Juggernaut Drive!- Penemue miró seria a su amigo...

-Si pudiera lo habrá hecho ya Penemue…- Rean se mostraba tenso…no creyó que llegarían a eso…

-¿Qué van a hacer…?- Tsubaki miró a su ama con miedo al ver la cara de preocupación de varios.

-Juggernaut Drive…el poder prohibido de Hyoudo…y Vali parece tenerlos también…- Saji habló frustrado…se sentía débil…pero también celoso de ver a ambos luchar a ese nivel.

-Juggernaut Drive…y pensar que ambos puedan usarla por un tiempo…fue buena idea que los mandaras ahí Rean….Japón…hubiera desaparecido…- las palabras de Azazel provocaron miedo…

-Vali….- Grayfia vio la imagen del demonio…sus ojos solo mostraban una cosa…luchar a morir….- ¡VALI!

* * *

El Area Zero temblaba…el aura de ambos dragones era tal que parecía que rompería lo que sea….en eso, ambas auras envolvieron a los jóvenes restaurando las armaduras.

Ise y Vali estaban de pie a unos metros del otro…en ese instante….ambos iniciaron el canto…

Yo, aquel que despertará…/ Yo, aquel que despertará…

Soy el Dragón Celestial que robo los principios de la dominación de Dios./Soy el Dragón Celestial que tomó los principios de la Supremacía de Dios.

Me río del "infinito" y desprecio a los "sueños"./Envidio al "infinito" y persigo a los "sueños".

Me convertiré en el Dragón Rojo de la Dominación./Me convertiré en el Dragón Blanco de la Supremacía.

El cuerpo de ambos creció tres veces mientras las armaduras cambiaban un poco…se volvían más dragones en cierto punto…los ojos de los cascos de ambos brillaron al entrar en la última parte…

 **[¡Y te hundiré en las profundidades del purgatorio carmesí!]/{¡Y te llevaré a los límites del paraíso blanco!}**

 **[{JUGGERNAUT DRIVE}]**

El último grito vino acompañado de una fuerte explosión de energía…en el lugar ya no habían dos personas….habían dos dragones….ambos listos para el último round…el Sekiryuutei y el Hakuryuukou estaban listos para el final…

 **¡ROOOOOAAAAARRR!**

El rugido de ambos dragones dio el inicio de la última rienda de la batalla….Sekiryuutei Supremo contra Hakuryuukou Trascendental.

* * *

 **Aló...si deseo asegurar mi casa...ehm...¿Tiene seguro en caso de destrucción por dragones?...No...no bromeo...¿Aló?...Me colgo...(Ve el desastre...)Ay...esto no va acabar bien...y aún falta la otra mitad...saben que...lo dejaré ahí por ahora...debo...de vivir...**

 **Los veo lueg-¡MI AUTO NO!**


	29. Sekiryuutei VS Hakuryuukou

**Bien...estoy vivo...aún...estoy hablando desde un bunker debajo de mi casa, dejando que esos dos dragones se maten...yo me quedo aquí. Ahora, he leído los reviews del capítulo anterior y agradezco las opiniones, he de admitir que la batalla en general ya estaba acabada, es decir este pedazo que van a ver era originalmente del capítulo anterior pero decidí hacerlo un cap aparte ya que la batalla de ambos en la Juggernaut Drive salía corta, es decir...solo 2000 palabras. La logré extender pero no salió tan larga como el cap anterior ya que si bien esta es una gran pelea, la batalla final entre ambos no es esta, habrá más peleas a lo largo del fic de distinto tipo y no deseo que esta opaque a las otras mucho...aún así espero les guste.**

 **antifanboy: Gracias y que bueno que te gusto todo sobre la batalla, lo de Rean quejandose sobre la espada es una reacción muy humana, ha nadie le gusta que alguien algo de un ser cercano y lo ponga de trofeo, amigo...los humanos somos seres sentimentales y la lógica no siempre es lo primero en nuestras reacciones...trato de hacer a los personajes los más humanos posibles porque eso les da un caracter más real dejando de lado esos lados heroicos o inspiradores que deseamos mostrar. Lo de tu opinión final...mandame un PM, prefiero tratar ese tema en privado y no que todo el mundo sepa de un posible tema del fic o no.**

 **Dasabo: Gracias por el puntaje, obviamente sé que no a todos les gusta ciertas cosas que escribo pero bueno...una historia es así.**

 **Kirito: Me alegro que te haya gustado amigo, me esforce en esa parte de la batalla.**

 **Gideon Exposito: Se hace lo que se puede, lo de Rean esta ya marcado...él es una figura de maestro que ayudara a crecer a los jovenes pero también es una figura de padre para Ise...Saji, él tendrá su desarrollo y eso se verá en el otro arco.**

 **kreiven animator: Un trago me vendría bien...espero que te guste el desenlace.**

 **Ikari no Ryujin: Aquí va mi amigo, el final de esta batalla...yo quede satisfecho con ella.**

 **ElvisF231: Pues espero que comentes más amigo...disfruta la pelea.**

 **inuyashadaiyoukai: Bueno...quise dar más palabras a esta parte de la pelea...en su origen me salió muy pequeña.**

 **Silromeo: Gracias.**

 **soulalbarn18000: Trato de dar lo mejor...**

 **Austin Walker D: Descubrelo aquí amigo...**

 **justinianon262: Que bueno que te gusto la pelea.**

 **Tsuna Dragneel: Aqui esta la conti.**

 **alexzero: Pues que bueno que la consideras así.**

 **lalokaka979: Aquí esta.**

 **GohanSuperSaiyajinNivel2: Si amigo, aún vivo...Aquí esta la continuación del combate.**

 **|Sekiryuutei|: Pues aqui vamos**

 **Tenzalucard123: no pasara...**

 **Guest: Pues que bueno que lo consideras así...ya llame al seguro...**

 **x29: Que cruel...pero bueno, aquí esta la lucha amigo.**

 **Ronaldc v2: Pues gracias por considerarla como tal...se agradece.**

 **Zero1734: Se trata amigo...se trata...aquí esta el final de esta pelea.**

 **Ahora...aviso que este capítulo va dedicado a un amigo mío que ya no esta entre nosotros él me introdujo a mundo del anime, ese es el porque no estoy de tan buen animo...él era un gran amigo, alguien que considere familia...simplemente se fue primero...**

 **Sin más que decir, comencemos.**

* * *

 **Sekiryuutei Supremo**

 **Arco 3: La Conferencia de Paz, Rojo y Blanco Colisionan**

 **Capítulo 29: Sekiryuutei Vs Hakuryuukou**

-Ven Vali….- Sirzches llevaba de la mano a un pequeño niño peliplata…se le veía desnutrido y muy golpeado…triste…como sino supiera reír.- Este es tu nuevo hogar.

El Maou señalo una enorme casa…una donde él vivía con su esposa…el niño no dijo nada….desde que ese hombre lo había salvado de su padre….no lo hacía, el recuerdo de su madre siendo golpeada seguía fresco…el como la hicieron olvidarse de él solo para hacerlo sufrir….todo por culpa de ese bastardo…su propio abuelo….aunque ahora que lo pensaba bien…era lo mejor….así su madre podrá quizás….empezar de nuevo.

-Llegas tarde Sirzches.- De las escaleras, apareció una mujer….de cabello plateado como los del niño, vestía ropas clásicas de embarazadas…su vientre era grande….unos 6 meses quizás.- ¿Dónde estabas…? Oh….ese niño…

-Grayfia…él…es de quien te hable….- la mujer se mostró triste al escuchar eso…vio al niño y lo mal que estaba…se acercó a él y le sonrió….Vali la miró extrañado….esa sonrisa solo se la había dado su madre….- Hola pequeño….¿Cómo te llamas?

-Me llamo….Vali….- el niño habló en susurro pero Grayfia y Sirzches sonrieron….

-Hola Vali….yo soy Grayfia….y desde ahora…..soy tu mamá.

* * *

Ese mismo día…Ise estaba durmiendo en una cama de un cuarto de Grigori….Azazel veía con tristeza al niño, lo había traído aquí tras sacarlo de lo que una vez fue su casa….Penemue quien estaba a su lado solo podía maldecir al bastardo que dejo a un niño sin padres….y también maldecir al mundo por poner tal carga en solo un niño….el Sekiryuutei y el Rey Supremo….en un solo ser….¿Cuál era la posibilidad de eso?

-Alguien más esta tras todo esto….no es casualidad…alguien debio decirle a que ese sujeto que el niño era el Rey Supremo.

-Lo sé Penemue….y según lo que vi, no sabían que él era el Sekiryuutei….eso cambió todo….- Azazel sacó un trozo de la tela que el hombre asesinado por Ise usaba….- Estas ropas tienen aire demoniaco…pero también algo de luz.

-¡Imposible, sabes que ningún demonio puede portar la luz sin ser herido…..solo él podía y está muerto!

-Si…como Dios y los otros Maou…pero el bastardo sigue vivo, el hijo de Lucifer está vivo.- Ante esas palabras Penemue se puso pálida….

-No….no….¿Crees que lo hizo por venganza….aún tras 2 milenios?- Azazel apretó los dientes furioso.

-Ese bastardo odiaba a Haou a muerte….no sólo porque lo humillo sino que además…era más fuerte que él….incluso Lucifer una vez se lo dijo en su cara y que no era digno de ser su hijo si era derrotado por un humano….de algún modo lo sabía….no sé como ese hijo de perra lo sabía.

-Maldito…hacerle esto a un niño….él no….este niño no merecía esto….- unas lágrimas salieron de los ojos de la caído….Azazel solo pudo pensar una cosa.

El blanco sufrió pero ahora tiene una familia…el rojo la tenía pero la perdió….el mundo estaba jugando con ellos dos…pero lo más irónico es que el sufrimiento de ambos había surgido por la locura de un solo hombre….ese día, sin saberlo….la luz y la oscuridad tenían un enemigo en común….Rizevin Livan Lucifer era ahora el enemigo de ambos Dragones Celestiales.

* * *

 **(OST** **watch?v=ZbAEZOvG7d8 &t=532s** **)**

 **¡ROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!**

El grito de ambos dragones sacudió el lugar entero, ambos Dragones Celestiales habían sacado su poder prohibido…el Juggernaut Drive.

Ese estado que Ise solo puede usar con la ayuda de su poder limitado como el Rey Supremo, contener la maldición del Boosted Gear era posible gracias a la oscuridad pero eso se limitaba a 5 minutos. Con Vali era ligeramente diferente, sus grandes reservas de magia lo ayudaban a no sacrificar su vida y usar esa forma por unos instantes…pero cuando vio a Ise su oscuridad para usar la Juggernaut Drive pensó….¿Por qué no usar lo mismo con la luz? Practico y lo logró…pero estaba lejos de la perfección….también estaba limitado a 5 minutos aun con la ayuda de su magia….era mejor que nada….

 **[Ryudama]**

El Sekiryuutei lanzó una esfera de energía de su boca hacia el blanco, este solo alzó vuelo esquivando el ataque que a lo lejos explotó….la onda de choque hizo temblar el lugar pero el Hakuryuukou tenía sus planes. Alzando sus manos, el blanco acumuló energía…varias esferas pero luego lanzó un aliento electrificante a dichas esferas….eso era un truco nuevo….

 **{Lighting Breath}**

Las esferas volaron en dirección del rojo, este golpeo el suelo y con sus manos levantó un enorme trozo de este….con solo fuerza bruta la lanzo hacia el ataque…el choque del objeto con la técnica acabo con varias de esas cosas pero unas cuantas siguieron su curso pero eso no molesto al rojo….solo voló en dirección de las esferas y las atravesó a pesar de recibir daños por el ataque pero logró su objetivo…acercarse al blanco y darle un golpe en la cara.

 **-Gggggrrrr….-** El blanco gruño por el ataque….esto no se iba a quedar así….

Rápidamente le dio una patada en el abdomen al rojo….el dragón se quejó del ataque pero resumió sus ataques….dio un golpe esta vez en el abdomen del blanco que esta vez escupió sangre, en eso la cola del blanco atrapo el brazo de su agresor y lo retuvo ahí…cosa que no vino bien para el Sekiryuutei quien recibió un ataque en su cara por parte de un esfera lanzada desde la boca del Hakuryuukou….

El rojo sintió el impacto en la cara pero poco le importó el dolor, con fuerza tomo el brazo de su enemigo y abriendo la boca le clavo los dientes en brazo que tenía cerca suyo….el blanco rugió del dolor. Acto seguido el blanco empezó a golpear la cabeza del rojo con su brazo libre…

Cada golpe era ponente pero eso hacía que el rojo ponga más fuerza en la mandíbula. Pero el dolor de los golpes terminó por vencer al dragón quien soltó a su presa…otro golpe en la cara lo hizo alejarse del blanco pero aprovechó en usar su cola para aferrarse al cuello de este haciéndolo caer con él.

El Hakuryuukou caía pero lanzó pequeñas ráfagas blancas hacia el Sekiryuutei que lo contra atacaba con esferas rojas disparadas de su boca. Cada esfera lanzada era impactada con otra esfera enemiga…era casi una dicha del destino…. De inmediato, el rojo uso los propulsores en sus alas para impulsarse hacia arriba a pesar del movimiento inicial para dirigirse a su enemigo y darle otro cabezazo, eso desconcertó al blanco pero este rápidamente expulso al rojo de su zona con varios círculos mágicos de defensa.

El Sekiryuutei se recupero en el aire y expulsó aura….el Hakuryuukou hizo igual y ambos empezar a volar contra el otro, el impactar sus cuerpos empezaron a luchar en el aire a gran velocidad, su velocidad era tal que parecían solo destellos de luz y con cada choque el lugar entero temblaba….

* * *

-Es increíble….es como si…en verdad supieran lo que el uno hará y actúan para contrarestarlo…- El niño que estaba al lado de Evangeline miraba con asombro la lucha, él había visto luchas de todo tipo a pesar de su edad pero esto era otro nivel.

-Porque lo es mocoso….Ambos son opuestos en todo el sentido de la palabra pero por más irónico que suene…se complementan….

-¿A qué te refieres Eva-chan?- La vampiro miró seria a la chica de cabello naranja para luego posar sus ojos de nuevo en la lucha.

-Magia y talento….fuerza física y tenacidad….Dividir….aumentar….luz…..oscuridad….- los dragones seguían en su intercambio de lucha, cada impacto era tal que incluso las armaduras están siendo castigadas con tal brutalidad que se empiezan a romper.- Nunca antes había visto a dos entes tan diferentes pero que también son 2 caras de la misma moneda….Además ambos tienen heridas en sus corazones tan fuertes que se entienden….con cada golpe….ellos se aceptan el uno al otro y se consideran iguales….

-Pero….¿Por qué luchar así…..? Se pueden matar…- una chica de cabello castaño y mirada inocente hizo la pregunta mientras veía con dolor cada golpe que cada uno recibía.

-Hmph….los hombre son criaturas simples…se entienden más con acciones que con palabras….ellos 2…..no son diferentes.- Eva se cruzo de brazos mientras la batalla seguía su curso.

Con los demás espectadores….el ambiente era de silencio….solo ver a esos en la Juggernaut Drive y ver como se golpeban sin piedad era difícil para muchos….Rean sabía que a pesar de estar igualados ahora….Ise estaba en desventaja….Vali podía usar la lluz y su magia para darse más libertad para pensar y atacar mientras Ise lo hacía más por instinto….de seguir así….

-Ise va a perder….- esas palabras sacaron de cuadro a los amigos del joven….

-¿De…De que habla Rean-san?- Sona fue la primera en hablar….todos los amigos de Ise sabían lo fuerte que era…y que con esa forma venció a un Dios…¿Cómo podía perder?

-Ise nunca entreno la Juggernaut Drive….nunca fue su opción de lucha….por eso cuando la usa su instinto es el guía…pero por lo que veo, Vali si la pudo entrenar un poco más debido a su gran reserva de magia….y si sumado eso a la luz….tiene una ligera ventaja en esa forma…Si la batalla dura más…Ise perderá.

Ante esas palabras nadie dijo nada….era inaudito pensar en eso…..Ise perdiendo parecía imposible….aunque Ravel habló confiada….

-Aunque perder para Ise-sama no es novedad….- La chica sono tranquila…- recuerdo que cuando me conoció el perdió una pelea y se vio obligado a huir conmigo para salvarnos….¿Verdad Rean-san? Ahora sé que usted fue quien nos salvo esa vez.- El humano sonrió al escuchar eso….la chica era hábil.

-Es verdad…..no fue hasta que Ise cumplió 15 que empezó a ganar sus batallas sin fallar pero si comparo sus victorias con sus derrotas….tiene más derrotas por un gran margen…ese es el porque nunca lo deje luchar contra varios oponentes…..¿De dónde creen que saco las cicatrices….de mis entrenamientos….? No….cada cicatriz es una derrota que él recuerda…..excepto la del ojo que fue un empate….Ise es poderoso ya que aprendió de cada una de ellas….- Todos volvieron su vista a la batalla donde Ise perdió la batalla de poder y fue mordido por Vali en el cuello.

* * *

 **¡ROOOOAAARRRR!**

El rojo rugió del dolor….estaba perdiendo terreno….lo sabía….el blanco estaba atacando con más habilidad….detestaba esto pero…en términos de control sobre la Juggernaut Drive….el blanco era superior….él estaba a penas consciente de sus movimientos….el dolor en su cuello lo estaba molestando por lo que uso sus garras y se las clavo en el abdomen al blanco quien soltó a su presa por el dolor, acto seguido ambos cayeron al suelo….el rojo respiraba cansado….esto no iba bien….de seguir así iba a perder…

 **-¿Y eso es malo?-** La voz de Haou se escuchó en su mente….- **Perder no es un símbolo de debilidad….al contrario…te sirve para mejorar y ya lo has notado… La Juggernaut Drive es inútil para ti….no tienes las reservas de magia para usarla de manera estratégica como tu oponente.**

El blanco lanzo varias ráfagas de energía al rojo quien se cubrió por puro instinto…cada ataque lo estaba lastimando….se arrodillo del dolor mientras se cubría con sus manos….¿Iba a perder….aun después de todo lo que dijo….?

[Aún así….no nos podemos rendir….¿Importa si estamos en desventaja? Las peleas no son solo poder o habilidad…]- la voz de Ddraig se escucho opacando la de Haou.- [Tú….el Rey Supremo has perdido muchas peleas y por eso sabes lo que se siente….pero….¿Estás de acuerdo con lo que ese chico hizo? Abandonar la familia que lo acogió sin importar nada…..¿Eso te parece bien?]- el ente se quedo callado….esa era la respuesta que Ddraig esperaba.- [No te parece…entonces si no vas a ayudar….¡Cállate!]

El rojo se levanto a pesar del ataque que recibía y las gemas en sus alas empezaron a brillar para luego….

 **[DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE]**

El destello azul que se escucho redujo el poder de todas las ráfagas de energía enemigas…ese simple acto sorprendió al blanco que detuvo su ataque….el rojo escupió sangre para luego erguirse a pesar del dolor….a pesar de las heridas….su mera presencia era digna….no vacilaba….

[No vamos a perder….con él no…..]

El rojo acumuló oscuridad en su boca y manos….ambas energías eran fuertes….

[Oscuridad que yaces escondida]

[Aparece y muestra tu poder]

[Caza a los que traen desgracias al mundo]

 **[¡Dragon Spear of Chaos!]**

El Sekiryuutei lanzó su ataque contra el Hakuryuukou que decidió absorber el poder del ataque….era la única salida para él ahora ya que esa cosa era veloz…

 **{DIVIDE}{DIVIDE}{DIVIDE}{DIVIDE}{DIVIDE}{DIVIDE}{DIVIDE}{DIVIDE}{DIVIDE}{DIVIDE}{DIVIDE}{DIVIDE}{DIVIDE}{DIVIDE}{DIVIDE}{DIVIDE}{DIVIDE}{DIVIDE}{DIVIDE}{DIVIDE}{DIVIDE}{DIVIDE}**

Las alas del blanco brillaron y trataron de absorber el poder del ataque enemigo….lo hacía…su poder era dividido pero….algo andaba mal…..el ataque no perdía tamaño…..estaba igual….seguía yendo hacia ellos…

{No me digas que…al ser oscuridad pura….no se puede dividir}- Albion notó tarde la característica del ataque y la reacción vino muy tarde….solo mando todo el poder absorbido a toda la armadura y se prepararon para el impacto….

La técnica oscura impacto al blanco con tal fuerza que lo mando hacia atrás mientras el ataque seguía su camino…la explosión fue enorme pero el blanco logró salir de ahí con vida….herido pero vivo….

{Eso fue peligroso….no tiene el control que tú tienes sobre la Juggernaut Drive pero….su voluntad no es algo que se deba subestimar}

 _-Lo sé Albion….aún así….tengo la ventaja…._

{No te confíes idiota….eso mismo hizo Yaldabaoth y mira lo que le paso….}- Albion no estaba dispuesto a confiarse….no con ese chico que a pesar de estar en la derrota….seguía buscando una luz….una que lo lleve a la victoria.

[Hemos recuperado el aire pero….no ha terminado]- Ddraig ayudo al cuerpo de Ise a moverse un poco….sabía que su amigo estaba sufriendo ahora para no caer en la locura….los poseedores pasados daban un poco de ayuda pero….aún así Ise no estaba bien….

 **-A pesar de la adversidad…aun en la derrota creen en la victoria….je…estúpido pero inspirador…esas palabras me recuerdan a las de ella.-** Haou no pudo evitar sonar sorprendido y nostálgico…pero…- **Aún así, el chico no aguantará más…su cuerpo está al límite….**

- _Aún asi…no…..puedo…perder…..-_ Ise se comunico con su vida pasada como pudo….Haou suspiro….

 **-Nunca volverás a usar la Juggernaut después de esta lucha…hacerlo te matará…y no….no lo hago porque quiero que pierdas….sino que entiendas….que debes mejorar….superar esta forma maldita que Elohim le dio al poder de Ddraig….¿Entiendes?**

Ise asintió….él también odiaba esa forma….una que solo le daba poder bruto y salvaje….uno que no representaba lo que él deseaba dar…esta forma que solo inspiraba miedo…él no quería representar eso…

- **Bien….te daré un consejo….ataca con todo lo que tengas hasta que el chico se desespere….él también tiene el factor del tiempo en contra…-** Ise y Ddraig asintieron….era el único plan que tenían….esta sería su última batalla en la Juggernaut para siempre….la terminaran….a como der lugar.

El Sekiryuutei voló hacia el Hakuryuukou…debía poner presión….obligar a su oponente a usar eso….era su única manera de ganar….el rojo dio un golpe a su enemigo quien esquivo el ataque por centímetros, el blanco atacó el abdomen del rojo con tal fuerza que este escupió una cantidad peligrosa de sangre….pero aún así, el rojo uso su ala para clavar las cosas que parecían estacas en la espalda del blanco perforando la armadura, eso hizo que el blanco grite del dolor….

El rojo rugió al concentrar poder en sus manos….la acumulación de energía tomaba forma….el blanco reconoció el ataque….esto iba mal….no podía dejar que eso le impacte….de hacerlo….el blanco expulsó destellos de luz de sus alas y estas empezaron a envolver al rojo….este sabía lo que venía pero…..no se movió….esta era su única oportunidad de cambiar la situación….debía….arriesgarse….

 **{Samsara}**

La luz empezó a tomar la forma de una columna y el rojo estaba en medio de esta, la luz se comprimió y atrapo al dragón quien sintió que el cuerpo entero el quemaba…como si cada fibra de su ser fuera….destruida…..era horrible….pero no grito de dolor….no dijo nada….solo siguió acumulando poder para atacar…no podía flaquear….

A pesar de todo lo que pasaba….el rojo logró su meta….acumular la energía para su ataque….con dolor paso la energía a sus alas…..eso…no le gusto nada al Hakuryuukou que logró ver la determinación del Sekiryuutei a pesar de la luz que lo envolvía….

 **[Abyssal Wings]**

Con un salto hacia el aire, dio un giro de varias vueltas creando una especie de trompo oscuro que atrapo al blanco por su cercanía….era ese el porqué no se movió….arriesgo su cuerpo para lograr acertar…el blanco rugió del dolor por los ataques que recibía en ese maldito giro….al final del ataque ambos cayeron al suelo….el cansancio ya era palpable….¿Cuanto quedaba? No lo sabían…solo sabían que debía acabar el combate ya…

{Vali usemos eso….dado como estamos…es lo más factible…..}- Vali asintió a la sugerencia….no estaban en condiciones….debía aprovechar el momento….ahora.

El blanco dio un salto hacia atrás y empezó a concentrar poder en sus alas….eso le dio mala espina al rojo quien se levantó muy cansado sabiendo que estaba al límite….si quería acabar con esta batalla debía de usar su última carta para defenderse de lo que sea que el blanco vaya a hacer.

* * *

-Eso es….- Sirzches miró serio lo que Vali estaba por hacer…- Veo que Vali no se va contener más….

-¿De qué hablas Onii-sama?- Rias miró a su hermano con dolor, la batalla le estaba desgarrando el corazón.

-Half Dimension….la habilidad del Hakuryuukou de dividir todo lo que esté en su rango a la mitad…desde objetos…hasta seres vivos.- las palabras de Azazel hicieron que varios sientan un escalofrío….una habilidad que altera la realidad misma.

-Pero….Vali nunca mostró esa técnica….nunca desde que tengo memoria.- Akeno sonaba asustada….si eso le daba a Ise…

-Porque Vali lo tenía prohibido….los del consejo seguían sus movimientos…no querían que un escándalo pasara por si ese poder afectaba a alguien….- Sirzches habló serio mientras su esposa solo miraba con dolor la batalla….

-Un segundo….no soy una experta…pero en ese estado….¿No es más peligroso usar eso?- Aki señalo lo obvio…el Juggernaut Drive aumentaba en gran medida el ya gran poder del Boosted Gear y Divine Dividing….- Además….en ese lugar no hay zona de escape o donde esconderse…..

-Oh no….Ise-kun está a merced del ataque de Vali.- Kaori entendió ahora el punto de su amiga y los demás también….Vali iba a acabar con esta batalla de manera definitiva sin importar el precio.

-Vaya…al parecer Vali tiene la batalla ganada.- Bikou sonrió confiado al ver que todo parecía decidido.- ¿No lo crees Esdeath?

Pero la mujer no dijo nada….nada….eso era raro….ella solo veía seria la pelea…ella sabía que Vali tenía la batalla ganada con eso….Ise no tenía modo de escapar del gran rango que tenía el Half Dimension en la Juggernaut Drive pero….algo la hacía sentirse intranquila….como si Ise de algún modo hubiera llevado a Vali a eso….

 _-No….es imposible….el chico no es como Vali en esa forma….él no puede hacer planes….no tiene la cordura suficiente para hacerlo….-_ En eso una revelación llegó a su mente….una que la dejo pálida.- _Pero él sí….No…._

* * *

El rojo veía con seriedad a su oponente….era la hora….ojala esto funcione y tras esto…el escenario ocurra porque sino….será su fin….Acumulando energía en su cuerpo….el aura oscura y roja se empezaron a mezclar…era el fin….gane o pierda….sabe que dio lo mejor….

El blanco por su lado estaba listo….iba a ganar…y con eso…demostrar que estaba más cerca de su sueño…que la decisión tan difícil que tomo no fue vano….a pesar del dolor….iba a seguir adelante. Con eso dicho…..empezó a expulsar la energía acumulada y…..

 **{HALF DIMENSION}**

Una onda de energía invisible se empezó a expandir….el ambiente se sintió….diferente…como si se estuviera dividiendo….y eso era lo que pasaba….era una técnica infalible…no había escape….y el rojo lo sabía….pues bien…si no hay un escape….entonces….

[¡Entonces le haremos frente!]- El grito de Ddraig vino acompañado de un rugido de Ise….era la hora.

[Luz y Oscuridad]

[Fuerzas que traen balance al mundo]

[Únanse al escuchar nuestro llamado]

[¡Vuélvanse el poder que nos protege y nos guía al futuro!]

 **[¡Dragon Arrow of Twilight!]**

Ise se vio envuelto de su ataque y empezó a volar hacia la onda de energía….ese simple acto sacó de cuadro a todos….estaba loco….sí, lo estaba pero esa locura era lo que hacía que a pesar de estar al borde de la derrota logre…ver la victoria.

El dragón envuelto de energía impacto la onda con su cuerpo…muchos esperaron lo peor…que el poder afecte a Ise pero…no pasaba nada…eso fue una sorpresa. Los que tenían un ojos más analítico notaron lo que pasaba…la energía que envolvía al dragón rojo servía tanto como un medio de ataque como de defensa…

Muchos pensarían que no servirá de nada ya que esta impactando un poder que altera la realidad…que la divide pero hay algo más profundo tras el ataque de Ise…la luz y la oscuridad son fuerzas que por naturaleza buscan el equilibrio por lo tanto si una baja…la otra busca la forma de recuperar el balance…ese era el secreto tras el ataque…No importa si Vali la divide…la luz y la oscuridad son eternas…nunca desaparecerán.

-{¡Maldición, el mocoso esperaba esta oportunidad!}- Albion entendió eso de inmediato pero ya era tarde…no podían deshacer el ataque…- {¿Cómo ideo tal plan…? Está casi sin consciencia….a menos que…¡Ddraig!}

[¡Ahora compañero, como te dije que lo harías!]- Ddraig dio la orden…el plan no lo ideó Ise…fue Ddraig…

 **¡ROOOOAAAARRRR!**

El Sekiryuutei dio un rugido antes de darse un impulso hacia atrás y empezar a embestir a quemarropa cada dirección de la onda del Half Dimension…arriba, atrás, derecha, izquierda…cada dirección existente era atacada por el ataque del Dragón Rojo que volaba constantemente para buscar una zona de impacto y tras darle…retrocedía y repetía el proceso…una y otra vez…la batalla ahora se resumió a eso…era una lucha por prevalecer…el Half Dimension seguía activo pero con cada ataque…su zona de expansión era cada vez más reducida…era imposible…

{¡Vali, prepara el Longinus Smasher, de seguir así nos va a impactar!}- el pecho de la armadura del Hakuryuukou se abrió y empezó a cargar aura en el cristal azul que había…

Ddraig se percató de eso y por su lado, sin que nadie lo notara…abrió el pecho de la armadura de Ise y cargó aura en el cristal verde…no podía darse el lujo de perder…no ahora…no tras prometer que nunca más perderían…

 **-Se ve que le tienes mucho aprecio a tu poseedor para ayudarlo de esta forma Ddraig.-** la voz de Haou llamó la atención de Ddraig pero no lo desconcentro. **\- ¿Por qué?**

[Porque…a pesar de todo…no deseo verlo sufrir de nuevo…no quiero que se eche la culpa como lo hizo hace 10 años…]- Ddraig recordó la primera noche que Ise paso tras la muerte de su familia…el dolor…la culpa…de ninguna manera iba a dejar que pase de nuevo…por eso entrenaron tanto y a pesar de sus derrotas…estaban aquí…- [Por el amigo que el mundo me dio…no voy a dejar que luche sólo…eso es lo que hace al Sekiryuutei de esta era tan especial]

Haou sonrió al escuchar eso…si…eso era lo que quería oír…después de todo…esos dos lo lograrán, le importa poco si esta batalla la ganan o pierden pero…Haou le dio algo de poder al Longinus Smasher, la oscuridad se empezó a mezclar con la energía reunida. A fin de cuentas…la luz no puede opacar la oscuridad…

En ese instante…el rojo logró al fin atravesar la barrera al final…estaba cara a cara con el blanco…pero Vali sonreía…tenía la victoria…en su pecho tenía el ataque ya cargado…Ise al ver eso…se asustó…no había escape…

{¡Perdiste Ddraig!}- el ataque del Hakuryuukou estaba a punto de ser lanzado pero…

[Yo nunca dejo a mi compañero sólo Albion…ni ahora…]- en eso se vio que el pecho del Sekiryuutei también estaba abierto…el Longinus Smasher estaba listo…- [¡Ni nunca!]

 **[{LONGINUS SMASHER}]**

Lo único que se vio es que ambos rayos impactaron…el destello devoró a ambos contrincantes y de paso al lugar entero…

 **(Fin OST)**

* * *

El destello cubrió el orbe que servía como transmisor…en eso, varias chispas empezaron a rodearla…eso no es buena señal.

-¡Alejense, eso va a estallar!- el grito de Rean hizo que cada uno se aleje lo más que pueda…

De pronto, el orbe estalló y de él emergieron dos columnas…una roja con oscuridad y una blanca con luz, ambas se mezclaron para crear una sola que se elevó al cielo rompiendo la barrera que rodeaba la escuela…está solo siguió su camino al cielo y lo despejó…

En su lado…los jóvenes vieron con horror lo que paso…la dimensión explotó…el choque de ambos ataques fue tal que está sucumbió…pero la pregunta era una…¿Qué pasó con Ise y Vali?

 _-¡Rean, Rean!-_ el humano escuchaba los grito de Eva en su oído.- _¿¡Qué pasó!? ¡Perdí la señal!_

-El Area Zero se destruyó…fue demasiado…- el jardín de la escuela ahora parecía una zona de guerra…que poder, fue una suerte que la energía fuera hacia arriba y no se expandiera…eso hubiera sido fatal.

 _-Da igual…déjame ver como terminó todo….-_ Rean asintió y con destello le dio a la chica permiso de ver a través de sus ojos.

El humo que había no permitía ver nada…los del grupo de Vali sonrieron al ver que este estaba de pie frente a un arrodillado Ise…con su mano lista para dar el golpe de gracia…ambos sin armadura….con ropas destrozadas…con sangre salir de zonas vitales….

-¡Ise….no lo hagas Vali!- Rias gritó horrorizada al ver lo que el demonio iba a hacer…

-Fue la mejor batalla que he tenido….la mejor…- Vali tenía su mano derecha envuelta en electricidad…lista para atacar mientras Ise solo lo veía cansado…su ojo verde a penas tenía luz de conciencia…- Pero todo termina aquí….¡Hyoudo Issei!

-¡Nooooo!- el grito de varios al ver el ataque marcó el lugar…los líderes iban a ir a impedir la desgracia pero…

Ise en un movimiento extremo de solo voluntad dio un golpe ascendente con su mano izquierda, Vali recibió el golpe en la cara y eso lo hizo retroceder varios metros…este cayó de espalda al suelo…¿Cómo era posible…? Después de la Juggernaut Drive debería estar inconsciente…él podía moverse por su gran reserva de magia pero…Ise no debería…

-Ddraig…..gracias….- Ise le agradeció a su amigo por la ayuda…fue el Dragón quien dio el golpe mientras Ise solo dio el movimiento…- Pero…no me quedan fuerzas, no hay nada que pueda hacer….perdí….

[¿Y desde cuándo eso te importa? ¿No recuerdas lo que dijiste una vez? Ganar o perder no es lo que importa…sino demostrar tus convicciones…demostrar lo que crees…]- Ise solo escuchaba al dragón…- [No peleas por ganar esta pelea…quieres hacerle entender a ese chico que lo que hizo esta mal…que romper tus lazos con los que amas no es el camino correcto]

-Yo…

[Ise….arriba…lucha hasta que el cuerpo no te de más…yo por mi lado estaré contigo hasta tu último aliento…porque sé que de entre todos los Sekiryuutei…tú eres el mejor que habrá]- unas lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Ise…era verdad…sin importar lo que pase…luchará…hasta el fin.

Ise se levantó y abrió su ojo derecho…la sangre que salía de este mancho el globo ocular pero el amarillo que tenía no era opacado…ambo ojos habían recuperado su luz…su voluntad. Vali miró eso con sorpresa…no importaba cuantas veces caiga….él se levantaba…¿Cómo…? ¿Sus convicciones…su testarudez? No….había algo más…dio un vistazo al Boosted Gear y notó como la gema brillaba a pesar del enorme daño que había…sin armaduras…sin nada…pero aún así, Ise por alguna razón seguía de pie…acaso era….Vali dio un vistazo rápido a su familia adoptiva…luego a los amigos de Ise….eso era…él no había cortado nada….esa era la respuesta…al fin entendía la razón por la que Ise luchó con él esta pelea…

{Vali…te daré todo el poder que me queda...es lo último…después de esto…no podrás luchar más…}

-De acuerdo Albion….y…gracias por estar conmigo a pesar de todo…- Albion se sorprendió al oír eso…primera vez que oía al demonio hablar con tal…paz…

{No hay de que Vali…}- Albion mandó todo lo que quedaba...- { _Aún así….te agradezco de corazón Hyoudo Issei…esta batalla a sanado el corazón de Vali…le has demostrado….su error…ahora será más fuerte y sé que tú también lo serás}_

[Logré salvar algo de poder antes de perder la Juggernaut…es lo último…después…caerás inconsciente]

-Gracias Ddraig…por todo…por ser mi amigo…- el dragón sonrió al escuchar eso….

[No compañero…gracias a ti por considerarme uno…]- Ddraig mandó lo que quedaba a la gema…

Con los espectadores era ya un aire de tensión…ver a ambos ya moribundos…sin poder estar de pie…era horrible…era la estancia final…pero alguien notó algo en la mirada de Vali…Esdeath vio que algo había cambiado…no solo en él sino en Ise también…ambos habían aprendido algo…algo que llevarían consigo toda su vida.

 **[EXPLOSION]**

El Boosted Gear le dio a Ise lo último de poder…uno que solo durará segundos. Vali sintió el poder dado por Albion y ambos fueron al ataque una vez más…

Ise y Vali lanzaron puños que dio en la cara a ambos pero ninguno retrocedió, otro golpe volvió…otra patada…golpes y patadas…eso era lo que había ahora…no más…la sangre manchaba el piso por cada golpe de cada uno. Ise golpeó el estómago de Vali mientras recordaba algo de su familia…el día que fue de pesca con su padre…su madre cocino el pez esa noche…

Vali dio un golpe en la cara a Ise mientras recordó algo…la comida que Grayfia le hizo los primero días que vivió con ellos…esa comida era como la de su mamá…lo hacía sentir…feliz.

Ambos siguieron su intercambio de golpes sin cesar…con cada uno que recordaban una cosa…la familia que tenían o tuvieron….esos que sin importar los errores siempre estarán con ellos.

En un movimiento rápido ambos sacaron sus armas, Ascalon logró cortar el pecho de Vali mientras Dawn of Light perforó el lado derecho del abdomen de Ise…ambos a pesar del dolor…fueron por un intercambio más y las espadas al chocar, debido a la fuerza y de que Ise dio un golpe ascendente, volaron hacia arriba…mientras ambos retrocedían con un salto para luego concentrar poder en sus manos…una esfera roja oscura contra una blanca luminosa….

-¡Vali! [¡Albion!]

-¡Ise! {¡Ddraig!}

Ambos lanzaron sus últimos ataques….parecía que iban a impactar pero…la esfera roja se desvió un poco a la derecha y siguió su camino solo rozando un poco la esfera blanca…ambas siguieron su camino mientras ambos jóvenes sonreían…

"Gracias…"

Fue el pensamiento de ambos antes de ser impactados por el ataque enemigo…los espectadores vieron como del humo que se creo de la explosión ambos jóvenes salían volando para rodar varias veces en el piso y tras unos segundos detenerse…inmóviles…noqueados. Las dos armas al final cayeron en medio de ambos…las hojas se clavaron al suelo y ambas se cruzaban en forma de X. Rean al ver eso sorprendió…ese era un gesto de respeto que se tenían ambos contendientes al terminar una pelea…pero que las espadas cayeran de esa manera solo por casualidad…

-Entiendo…-Rean sonrió al ver pero de inmediato fue por Ise.

-¡Vali!- Grayfia iba a ir por el joven pero de pronto una columna de hielo bloqueo el camino de varios. Esdeath y su grupo estaban al lado del inconsciente demonio.- ¡No, alejense de él!- la mujer lanzó una ráfaga de magia hacia ellos pero Merlina dio un hechizo rápido de protección.

-Ugh….vámonos…no creo soportar otro ataque…- Merlina dio la sugerencia de irse.

-Lo sé….- Esdeath notó que Arthur ya tenía la espada de Vali y que Bikou los sacaba de ahí con su técnica…la mujer miró a Ise quien estaba en los brazos de Rias y Akeno con todos sus amigos a su lado…pero notó algo en su rostro…sonreía.

La mujer miró a Vali y lo notó…la misma sonrisa…ambos cayeron inconscientes sonriendo…¿Cómo era eso posible….que aprendieron? No lo sabía…

-¡Regresen, no se llevaran a mi hijo!

\- Lo siento señora…pero Vali y yo tenemos un trato, uno que hará que me lo lleve un tiempo…pero no se preocupe, lo cuidaré bien.- Esdeath sonrió al decir mientras desaparecían.- Tengan cuidado con la Khaos Brigade…en especial con los Old Maou….ellos…no miden consecuencias.

Tras decir eso…el grupo desapareció en la tierra…Grayfia derramó lágrimas de dolor mientras caía al suelo…Sirzches apoyó a su mujer mientras Venelana solo lloraba se pie…los demás líderes no decían nada…esta batalla no tuvo ganador…pero parece que esa fue la intención de esta…Rean vio a su alumno que era curado por Asia y Ravel, lo hacían como podían…vio la sonrisa en su rostro…al parecer había aprendido algo…y Vali también lo hizo…

La batalla acabó…con dolor por un lado pero…como se dice, el dolor hace crecer…

* * *

 **Bien...ahí tienen el final de esta batalla...lamento si es un capítulo corto pero transmiti lo que quise transmitir...el cambio en ambos que los llevara más lejos...ese fue el objetivo de esta pelea...no ganar ni perder...ahora...nos veremos en el proximo cap.**


	30. Nuevas Metas

**Ehm...¿Y ustedes?**

 **{Agh...estoy cansado}**

 **[No hubo ganador...]**

 **¬¬...ustedes...agh...en fin, sólo descansen...¿En qué iba? Oh sí...hola a todos...¿Cómo están? Yo por mi lado...me siento algo mejor...agradezco a los que me dieron su apoyo en verdad...por eso vengo con ustedes con el último capítulo de este arco...uno que me gusto escribir y mucho.**

 **antifanboy: Gracias amigo, si note que eso paso...en verdad note eso pero me siento mejor...aprecio el apoyo y la opinión, como siempre la tendré en cuenta.**

 **|Sekiryuutei|: Gracias**

 **frozono: Pues...solo plasmo la idea amigo...no hay gran ciencia...Un saludo a toda Argentina.**

 **Kirito: A decir verdad...tener razón aquí no era mi intención...algunos crecen con los lazos...otros lo hacen mejor solos...no hay verdad absoluta...como crezcan, depende de ellos...y te digo que en mi opinión, el amor y el poder van de la mano...uno por separado es inútil o peligroso...pero juntos, pueden lograr grandes cosas.**

 **Ikari no Ryujin: Pues...si una derrota enseña más...pero Ise no iba a perder con Vali...perderá con alguien, si...ya verán...el proximo arco será el inicio de todo.**

 **Zero1734: Gracias...se agradece. y gracias por seguir mi historia de The Legend Of Zelda.**

 **Ronaldc v2: Pues es verdad...a veces ganar muestra que tienes razón pero no siempre es así...lo he visto y vivido...y gracias por la comparación...ahora lo de sus nuevas formas...lo harán pero debo de hacer mucho trabajo para ello.**

 **FlashHero: Nada de eso...solo que esos 2 reptiles se quedaron dormidos...**

 **Kaiju-sama: Bueno...sé que no puedo alegrar a todo...yo ya dije antes que aquí Ise no es un OP que gana o es más fuerte que todos...obviamente uno que tiene talento y lo aprovecha tiene ventaja, Ddraig dijo eso porque sabía que Ise luchaba por otros motivos...Haou es un ser ancestral, vio y vivió mucho...él es un ser misterioso y hacerse el interesante no creo que le importa...lo de Vali...amigo, uno que vive con heridas en el corazón no siempre aprecia lo que tiene...lo he visto...no lo escribo por que se me ocurrió de la nada...los corazones son cosas que no entendemos del todo.Y no temas de escribir lo que piensas, este es un mundo libre y no me voy a molestar si lo haces con respeto...tomaré tu opinión en cuenta en serio...y gracias por seguir el fic.**

 **Gideon Exposito: Pues gracias...lo de los del consejo...se hablará.**

 **Austin Walker D: Jaja ojala ella no tome represalias**

 **ElvisF231: Pues falta mucho para eso amigo...ojala lleguemos a eso.**

 **soulalbarn18000: Ni idea...a veces siento que es natural pero no importa...y tomaré tu sugerencia amigo...veré ese juego...y gracias por lo último. Por cierto, que bueno que te gusta mi novelización de Ocarina of Time, uno de mis juegos favoritos también.**

 **alexzero: Pues pensaré la idea...**

 **CarlosM: No amigo...ella no va...**

 **kreiven animator: Pues las cosas se ven a su tiempo...y lo del trago me vendría bien.**

 **lalokaka979: Gracias**

 **TheFat Cartman: que bueno que vuelves a comentar amigo**

 **justinianon262: Gracias...se agradece.**

 **Tsuna Dragneel: Aquí esta la conti**

 **SilverCrow: Que bien que lo notaste...si amigo, algún día todos ellos se conoceran.**

 **x29: Para nada...no me molesto y que bien que piensas...es verdad que use mucho material sentimental ya que necesitaba que ambos sintieran que necesitan un cambio...las emociones son la clave en los Sacred Gears...el fondo sentimental para Ise será su nueva motivación mientras que Vali...ya se verá...no tardo mucho ya que ideas tengo...y muchas...solo debo pensar cual usar.**

 **Tenzalucard123: Mahou Sensei Negima amigo...buen manga, el anime no lo veas...no es tan impactante...**

 **GohanSuperSaiyajinNivel2: Gracias por tus palabras amigo, en serio.**

 **Sin más que decir comencemmos...(mira a ambos dragones) ¡Parense par de flojos y reconstruyan mi casa!**

* * *

 **Sekiryuutei Supremo**

 **Arco 3: La Conferencia de Paz, Rojo y Blanco Colisionan**

 **Capítulo 30: Nuevas Metas**

Hyoudo Issei estaba en su cama…totalmente vendado y cansado…miraba la calle desde su cama como podía…Ddraig estaba dormido, el dragón había dado su poder al joven y eso lo dejó exhausto…estaba…serio…

La batalla con Vali si bien le dio una satisfacción de poder pelear con alguien que es su igual…también le hizo entender una cosa…

-Soy débil…aún soy muy débil…- Ise dijo esas palabras con una profunda seriedad…

Ise sabía que en la primera parte de la pelea él tuvo la ventaja…su habilidad para adaptarse al combate era su mejor arma pero…en la Juggernaut Drive…esa habilidad se iba…en ese estado, luchaba más consigo mismo que con su oponente….demonios, hasta con Yaldabaoth debe de admitir que si no hubiera sido por Haou…él estaría muerto.

- **Al fin lo entiendes…-** Ise volteó la vista al lado de su cama…vio al humano en armadura verlo con seriedad a pesar de que solo es una…imagen.- **Sin poder para mostrar tus creencias…no muestras…nada.**

-Que alentador…- Haou bufo al escuchar eso.

- **Mocoso…no te digo esto por querer burlarme…lo hago porque estas desaprovechando tiempo…tienes miedo de perder el control sobre ti y volverte un monstruo…por eso nunca entrenaste esa forma o trataste de hallar otro camino.-** Ise desvió la mirada.- **Eres inmaduro…un mocoso que si bien tiene más madurez que los de tu edad…¿Eso sirve contra Dioses de milenios? No…para ellos…eres un niño…un niño sin el poder de mostrar sus ideas…y hoy lo sentiste.**

-Eso de ganar o perder…sentí que en esta batalla….no lo valía pero…siento que perdí….

 **-Y de seguro el blanco pensará igual…si bien él fue superior a ti en ese estado…su falta de enfoque no lo ayudo a canalizar esa energía…el poder si bien marca el mundo…este no es nada sin un guía…solo es poder…uno que puede corromperte…** \- Haou miró la luna llena…era hermosa esta noche…el reloj marcaba las 3.- **Salvaste al chico de hundirse en su poder…si él ganaba, de seguro hubiera seguido con ese pensamiento de que el poder sin amor…esta bien…al menos le hiciste ver su error…es una victoria también para ti.**

-Poder y lazos…ambos…están tan ligados…me centre tanto en mis lazos con los demás que deje a un lado mis entrenamientos…mi idea de hacerme más fuerte…sin poder…no puedo proteger a nadie…- Haou le dio un golpe fantasma al chico en la cabeza.

 **-Cabeza hueca…no hay nada de malo en estar con los que amas…solo no olvides tu meta…eres fuerte con tu poder común y parte del mío…pero si tu oponente va más allá…**

-Debo hallar otro poder…otro camino…mi camino… **-** Haou sonrió al escuchar eso…desapareció dejando a Ise sólo con sus pensamientos…el chico había aprendido algo en esa pelea…ahora debía aplicarla.

* * *

-¿Cómo esta nuestro invitado…?- Esdeath se acercó al joven, Vali estaba tan vendado que parecía una momia…él solo se quedó callado.-…..Nada que decir….

La chica suspiró triste…Vali había despertado hace una hora y no decía nada…estaba callado viendo el techo…Vali solo tenía una cosa en la cabeza…estaba arrepentido…traicionar a los que le dieron un hogar…era un miserable en todo el sentido de la palabra…ahora mismo deseaba no haber nacido con ese deseo de lucha…o al menos tenerlo controlado mejor…tenía el poder…lo tenía pero…olvido lo importante en su camino por su sueño…la familia que tenía…Ise le hizo recordar eso…cada golpe…cada palabra fue un recordatorio…al final, fueron los lazos que él tenía lo que lo hizo pelear a pesar de estar al borde de la derrota…él…

-¿Te arrepientes?- Vali miró a la mujer, ella tenía una mirada algo triste.- Sabes…cuando te elegí para mi grupo…lo hice porque en verdad creí que eras como yo…que te sentías presionado en donde estabas…pero…tras ver como ellos gritaban tu nombre…las lágrimas…me di cuenta que no es así…ahora veo que…fuiste impulsado a esta pelea solo por…un deseo egoísta y algo infantil…

-Yo…siempre pensé que…no lo merecía…- Vali solo siguió viendo el techo.- Sentí que…no merecía esa felicidad tras…lo que pase…que no…debía tener una familia…pero…con los años, ellos se ganaron un lugar en mi corazón…aunque lo negué todo este tiempo…fui…un idiota…solo me centre en mi objetivo y olvide…lo que era importante…

-Vali…- Esdeath captó la tristeza en la voz del joven…

-Yo iba ganando…era un poco más fuerte que él en esa forma, mi talento era mi ventaja pero aún así…él se levantó…siguió luchando….en eso entendí que…solo el poder no es todo…

-Pero…esos del Consejo…

-Pude buscar otra salida…solo fui muy inmaduro para no buscarla.- Esdeath suspiro…el chico había cambiado un poco…

-Creo que con esa forma de pensar…no vale la pena que cumplas tu parte del trato.- Vali vio con una ceja alzada a la mujer.- E-Es que…agh…ya no hay chiste si sé que esto hará que te sientas mal.

-¿Preocupada por mi?- Esdeath jura haber visto una sonrisa burlona en él…

-N-No…bueno si…¡Pero no es lo que crees!- Vali no pudo evitar reír al escuchar el mal intento de Estaban por arreglar lo que dijo.- ¡No te rías idiota!

Vali se calmó…hace tiempo que no reía así…pero ahora que lo pensaba…volver ahora no es una buena idea…de seguro con lo último muchas cosas cambiaran y de seguro algunos de los opositores al régimen actual, que dicho de paso, son los que lo limitaron a él y de seguro apoyan a Shalba serán interrogados…además un trato es un trato.

-Te acompañare a ti y a los otros un tiempo…tengo interés en ver el mundo.- Esdeath se sorprendió al oír eso…pero sonrió.

-Entonces…significa…¿Qué te importamos…te importo?

-No tientes tu suerte mujer…-la chica bajó la cabeza deprimida…él si sabía como bajar a una chica de su nube…

-Tch…no importa…un día Vali…un día haré que digas que te importo.- la chica salió de la habitación a paso pesado…estaba molesta.

-Tal como Sirzhes me dijo…las mujeres son incomprensibles.- Vali cerró los ojos para dormir un poco…había aprendido algo en esta última pelea…algo importante.- Albion si que debe estar cansado….no ha dicho nada….- Vali cerró los ojos para tomar un descanso…aún hay algo que debe hacer antes de irse.

* * *

Al día siguiente…en el club del ORC, todos estaban presentes…Sona y sus siervos estaban serios mientras Rias miraba cansada a la persona sentada en su silla, Ise no decía nada mientras los demás veían complicados la escena, Rean por su lado negó con la cabeza…

-Bien, ahora yo me quedaré con ustedes.- Azazel estaba ahí….vestido formalmente y eso era normal para los profesores….

-No lo entiendo….¿Por qué?- Rias se sobaba las sienes para calmar el dolor en su cabeza

Lo que pasó ayer fue un golpe para varios…Sirzches y Grayfia estaban muy impactados por lo que Vali hizo…pero al final tuvieron que aclarar una cosa, la alianza sin duda era necesaria ya que por lo que han visto esa tal Khaos Brigade…les dará más de un problema…todos acordaron que la Alianza de las Tres Facciones sea formada y con eso…en papel, la paz entre facciones enemigas había llegado.

Pero eso no quita el hecho de que será difícil que la paz se consolide, muchos en los tres bandos se opondrán….una guerra que lleva años de existencia tiene sus consecuencias, el rencor no es algo que desaparezca tan fácil.

-Me pidieron que me quede para ayudarlos mocosos.- Azazel sonrió con burla pero continuó.- Todos ustedes hicieron un buen trabajo en la cumbre en pelear mano a mano con esos terroristas…no solo eso, tienen potencial y eso es algo que todos hemos visto.

-Aún así….¿Cuál es tu verdadero motivo por el que quedarte Azazel?- Sona miró al caído con seriedad y este suspiro.

-Simple….necesito velar por el desarrollo de los usuarios de Sacred Gear aquí.- Azazel miró a los jóvenes y señalo a Ise.- Ise es bueno usando su Sacred Gear por las pautas que le di….eso debe ser suficiente para que necesiten mi ayuda.

-Pero….no es por ofender Azazel-san pero….¿No es usted algo flojo?- la inocente pregunta de Irina fue un puñal para el caído….Rean no contuvo la carcajada que dio mientras Azazel trataba de recuperarse del golpe emocional.

-E-El punto es….que tenemos aquí usuarios de Sacred Gear interesantes excluyendo a Ise. Kiba tiene su Sub especie de Balance Breaker, Asia el Twilight Healing, Kaori el Rogue Arms, Aki la Elemental Bullets y Gasper con su Forbiden Balor View….Rias Gremory si que sabes como obtener buenos siervos.

-Yo…yo solo tuve suerte….- Rias se mostró algo avergonzada por el halago.

-En el caso de Sona, su "Queen" tiene el Mirror Alice…un Sacred Gear interesante, perfecto para los contra ataques.- Tsubaki se acomodo los lentes al oír eso.- y el "Pawn" con uno de los Sacred Gears de Vitra….- Saji miró atento al caído quien solo negó con la cabeza.- Lamentablemente por si solo no te ayudará a mejorar a un ritmo rápido….el espíritu de Vitra esta dividido y eso no es bueno.- Saji bajó la cabeza deprimido…- Por eso….te daré los demás Sacred Gears de Vitra que tengo.

-¿Perdón?- el chico se sorprendió al escuchar eso.

-Según lo que oí, tienes las facultades técnicas para ser un buen usuario del poder de Vitra…claro que el proceso de asimilación no será fácil pero…te aseguro que valdrá la pena…Claro si deseas el poder….

-¡Sí, deseo ser más fuerte….no quiero estar al borde!- Saji gritó con determinación, Sona solo suspiro con una sonrisa….vaya que el chico tenía energía.

-Excelente…lo tuyo se verá luego ya que ahora debo hacer unos arreglos para que te demos esos Sacred Gears…además….- Azazel vio a los demás jóvenes.- Sé que tú eres el único aquí a parte de Ise que tiene el Balance Breaker.- Kiba asintió.- Miguel no dudo en pedirte una de esas espadas Sacro Demoniacas para replicarlas.

-Si con eso evitamos que haya más experimentos como los que yo pase….entonces lo haré las veces que sea necesario.- Kiba solo sonrió mientras los demás solo lo veían con una sonrisa.

-¿Y qué hay de su lado Azazel-san, no habrá problemas si no se queda en Grigori?- Ayane se cruzó de brazos mientras Azazel solo reía.

-Jajajaja, claro que no…Shameza tendrá todo en su lugar, a veces creo que él sería mejor líder que yo.- Ise y Rean miraron al caído con los ojos entrecerrados por la facilidad que dijo eso.

-En fin….lo que a mi me preocupa es como lo están tomando los demonios con lo último…lo de Vali debió ser un fuerte golpe.- Raynare miró a Rias con preocupación…aunque lo quiera negar, ella estaba preocupada por la pelirroja…se notaba que ella y su familia estaba afectada.

-Según lo que oí…hay cosas que mejor no deben saber….- lo digo para que no…tengan otras cosas que pensar.- Azazel sacó un libro y se lo lanzó a Rean.- Ahí están los nombres de los miembros de la Iglesia que tenían la espada…ahora mismo están siendo juzgados por alta traición….no es por lo que hicieron con la espada de Crow sino porque se descubrió que ellos habían hecho un trato con Kokabiel hace tiempo….

-Ya veo….si….reconozco a varios de aquí….irónicamente son los que no estaban muy a gustos con mi presencia y la de Crow…- En eso Rean la foto de alguien que no pensó ver…Así que él estaba ahí también….

-¿Maestro?- Ise notó la expresión de Rean…este solo negó con la cabeza indicando que no era nada importante.

-Con esto dicho….hay que entender que ahora muchos los que fueron enemigos serán a aliados y los aliados se pueden volver enemigos.- las palabras de Azazel hizo que muchos se pongan serios…esta situación era muy diferente.- Y la Khaos Brigade de seguro aprovechara los viejos rencores para ganara seguidores.

-¿Estamos en guerra?- Azazel negó con la cabeza a la pregunta de Kaori.

-No…aún no….a lo mejor estaremos en una pelea campal pero no más…ahora mismo deben centrarse en entrenar y hacerse más fuertes….- Todos asintieron a las palabras del caído.- Rean…el entrenamiento general te lo dejo a ti.

-No necesito que me digas lo que ya sé.- Rean sonrió divertido…ya tenía nuevas ideas para los entrenamientos…..todos sintieron escalofríos al oír eso.

-Yo ayudaré a los usuarios de Sacred Gear….la meta de todos ellos será alcanzar el Balance Breaker o mejorar su control sobre este.- Azazel miró a Ise y notó que este tenía algo en mente….- Ahora….sé que Kiba puede usarlo unas 2 horas pero eso no sirve en combates largos…los demás no poseen esa facultad pero tienen un control aceptable en estos….excepto Gasper.

-¡Lo sientoooooooo, me haré más fuerte!- Una caja en el lugar se movió mientras de ahí se oía a Gasper….detestaba las multitudes….

-Tienes mucho que trabajar Rean…

-Lo sé….Evangeline ya me dijo que si no cambiaba esa actitud…..ella misma lo haría….- las palabras de Rean hizo que varios, Gasper incluido lo vean con asombro.- ¿Qué?

-¿E-Evangeline…..Evangeline A.K. McDowell?- Xenovia estaba tartamuedeando….oír ese nombre era….

-Si, es una vieja amiga….aunque la palabra vieja y ella en la misma oración es muerte segura….- Rean aún recuerda la vez en la que llamo anciana….que horrible día.

-¡Eso es genial!- Gasper salió de su caja y tenía estrellas en los ojos.- ¡ella es reconocida incluso entre los vampiros de la alta clase por su poder!

-Pero….oí que ella no es como los demás vampiros….- Fay recordó ese detalle…según los rumores ella era ligeramente diferente.

Ise notó que en el oído de Rean apareció un orbe de comunicación….era Evangeline de seguro….Rean no noto eso ya que estaba pensando su respuesta….por ironías de la vida se toco la oreja y respondió la llamada sin querer….

-Ahm….maestro…..

-Es verdad…esa enana no es como los demás vampiros….- Ise se puso azul al escuchar eso….oh no….- Ella nació humana pero por una magia extraña se volvió vampiro….es de las pocos vampiros "verdaderos" que aún viven, es muy poderosa…eso no lo niego.- Ise suspiro al escuchar el halago….tal vez con eso….- pero tiene un pésimo carácter….- el miedo volvió al joven….- No sólo eso….es una presumida….es una gruñona….además que tiene cuerpo de niña por eso sigue solterona a sus 700 años.

Ise estaba temblando…..ya se imagina la cara de la mencionada….todos lo vieron y se extrañaron por su actitud…

-¿Qué ocurre Ise-kun? Te ves muy mal….- Akeno se acercó al joven para ver si estaba bien…¿será por la batalla de ayer?

-Maestro…usted y Evangeline se comunican a través de….comunicadores mágicos en el oído….¿verdad?- Rean asintió….- Pues….hace unos segundos…uno apareció en su oído.- Rean se quedo quieto….esto no le gustaba….- Y….de casualidad….acepto la llamada…..

-Oh mierda…..- Rean se puso azul….se llevó la mano al oído y noto que en efecto era cierto…..- Ehm…..¿Eva-chan?

El silencio reino unos segundos….todos miraban expectantes a Rean, de pronto el orbe salió del oído del humano y se poso en el suelo….de pronto…..

- _¿¡A QUIEN LLAMAS ENANA Y GRUÑONA!?_ \- el grito femenino fue tal que todos se taparon los oídos….Ddraig quien dormía plácidamente despertó abruptamente.

[¿¡Qué, quién, cómo!? ¿¡Nos atacan!?]- Ddraig gritó alarmado por el repentino despertar…en eso noto que en medio del salón….había la imagen holografica de una niña rubia que no pasaba de los 10 años.- [¿Evangeline? No me digan….el idiota mayor metió la pata]

Todos asintieron a las palabras de Ddraig, la nueva aparición miraba a Rean con tal ira que mataría si las miradas tuvieran esa facultad.

 _-¿¡Y bien Rean, que puedes decir en tu defensa!?-_ La chica miró con los brazos cruzados al humano quien solo suspiró.

-Que me alegro que no puedas salir de donde estás…- Evangeline miró con más rabia al humano quien alzó las manos en señal de rendición.

Los demás miraban con interés la escena, así que esa era la famosa Evangeline…según los reportes aún siendo una vampiro, ella está en contra de la mentalidad cerrada de los de su especie…se dice que aún tiene esa apariencia de niña por…un accidente. El punto es que su fuerza y conocimiento no son para ser subestimados…aunque se confirma una cosa, tiene pésimo carácter.

 _-¡Siempre es lo mismo, nunca aprecias lo que hago por ti!_

-¿¡Lo que haces por mí!? ¡La última vez que recibí un favor tuyo quede congelado de la cintura para abajo por horas!

-Ehm…¿siempre son así?- Aki le susurró la pregunta a Ise quien rio nervioso…

-Jaja…mi maestro y Eva-san tienen una relación complicada...- Azazel asintió con fuerza y sonreía burlón.

-En efecto, si no los conociera bien diría que son más que amigos.- los de un ojo más analítico, las chicas, en efecto vieron algo interesante…Eva parecía estarse divirtiendo con esa discusión.

-Hmmm…parece que Venelana-san tiene competencia nya…- Kuroka habló en susurro con las demás y todas asintieron…

-Mejor no digamos nada Onee-sama…ya muchos problemas para añadir uno más.- Koneko, la voz de la razón, dio su sugerencia…una aceptada por todos.

Ise se cansó de ver esa discusión algo tonta entre ambos adultos…¿A qué se referían con foto vergonzosa?

-Ehm…me alegro verla Eva-san.- la voz del joven sacó a la chica de su discusión y sonrió al ver al castaño.

- _Vaya…si el mocoso ha crecido bien…_ \- la vampiro miró los vendajes que el chico tenía.- _Veo que tuviste problemas…_ \- Ise se rasco la cabeza nervioso…- _pero veo que también has entendido algo…eso es bueno, ganar no es todo…a diferencia de lo que varios creen…_

-Gracias.- Ise agradeció las palabras de la vampiro.

-¿Por qué a él lo tratas tan bien y a mí solo me gritas?- Rean habló con molestia y algo de burla.

 _-¡Porque él no me saca de mis casillas!_ \- Eva dio un respiro y se calmó.- _Ya…a lo que vine a hablar…veo que hay un grupo interesante aquí…je…me recuerda en algo a los que entreno._

-Dicho eso…¿Aún viven?

 _-No soy como tú Rean…les di el día libre…-_ Rean la vio incrédulo…de seguro los torturó y les dio un descanso por la culpa que tiene…- _Pero…a lo que vine…La Khaos Brigade no es reciente…hace un año intentaron algo en Kyoto._

Todos se sorprendieron al oír eso…al parecer Rean le comentó algo y ella vino a compartir lo que sabe.

 _-Trataron de hacer algo, no se sabe que…pero los chicos que conozco se vieron involucrados…al final pudieron evitar un desastre pero tristemente no se llevó una mayor investigación…_

-Lo más probable es que Yasaka-san no pudo hacer más…si bien ella gobierna todo Kyoto su poder no va más allá de ahí…- Ayane sabía que la líder de la facción Youkai, Yasaka una Kyuubi, hacia lo que podía para mantener su facción en pie…ya que son independientes y están aislados.

 _-Eso mismo niña…Yasaka es una mujer que solo desea vivir en paz pero…al parecer algo malo puede pasar con un grupo así moviéndose.-_ Rean se llevó una mano al mentón para pensar en algo…- _Deja que el viejo decrepito aquí hable…de seguro tratará de decirle que haga una alianza con ustedes dada la situación._

-¿Aún vive ese viejo pervertido?- Ise se sorprendió al escuchar eso…aún recuerda que por la culpa de ese anciano…él y su maestro fueron perseguidos por una horda furiosa de mujeres en las aguas termales y el muy bastardo se hizo que tenía Alzheimer…

 _-Es todo lo que tengo…Rean…más te vale que no te confíes…y no olvides de llamar idiota.-_ Rean solo se rasco la nuca al escuchar eso…- _¡Y tú!-_ la vampiro señaló a Gasper quien estaba escondido.- _Ni creas que aceptaré que alguien de mi especie sea un cobarde….entrena duro y muestra tu valía….o te juro que vivirás en la Era de Hielo…¿está claro?_

-¡S-Sí, Evangeline-sama!- la chica asintió y se despidió con un gesto de mano.

-Wow…eso fue…muy intenso…- Ravel fue la primera en hablar.- Ya Gasper…ya se fue, puedes relajarte.- el vampiro estaba tieso como una estatua…solo cayó de espaldas al ver que ya estaba todo calmado.

-Pobre Gasper-san…se ve que ahora tendrá que esforzarse más.

-Ese es el sacrificio Asia…ese es el sacrificio…- Ise tocó al chico en el suelo con un lapicero…- Oh bueno…recuperará la conciencia en unas horas, fue demasiado para él.

-Debo arreglar su actitud…sino Eva me congelará y al mocoso lo degollara vivo.- Todos vieron con horror a Rean.

-En fin…ahora que todo está claro y gracias a Eva sabemos que la Khaos Brigade trató algo en Kyoto…debemos estar más alertas...- en eso se escuchó el sonido de un celular…- Ise…

-Oh…perdón…un segundo…- Ise contestó la llamada.- ¿Aló?

- _Hola Ise-san_.- Ise miró su celular con extrañeza…esa voz.- _Jeje, te dije que con lo que te di podría hablar contigo más a menudo…_

-Lo del celular no me lo esperaba…Gabriel-san.- al decir el nombre de la mujer, muchos pusieron cara de ira…¿Qué deseaba la mujer más bella del cielo con Ise?- ¿Pasó algo?

- _Nop…solo llamé para hacer la prueba, ver como estabas y decirte algo._

-Ok…la prueba sirvió…estoy bien, algo adolorido y cansado pero bien…y ¿Decirme qué?- la mayoría de chicas agudizaron su oído…acaso…

 _-Oh sí…puedes…oh ¿Cómo se dice? Ahm…uy…no me acuerdo como se dice para que los demás me escuchen.-_ Ise entrecerró los ojos al escuchar eso…

-¿Poner en altavoz?

- _¡Sí, eso es…altavoz!-_ todos se sorprendieron al oír eso…acaso ella va…

-Qué atrevida…y yo pensé que Gabriel-sama era una mujer pura en todo el sentido de la palabra…- Tsubaki habló con sorpresa pero no escapó de ella que su ama estaba petrificada al igual que muchas.

- _Listo…¿Me oyen?_

 _-_ Si Gabriel-san…todos te escuchan.- Ise dio la confirmación mientras todos estaban muy atentos.

- _Excelente…llamé para decir esto…-_ el silencio duró unos segundos eternos…ella…acaso ella…- _Que Miguel aceptó tu petición Ise-san…Asia-san y Xenovia-san podrán rezar sin ningún problema._

… _.._ ¿Cómo? Todas se quedaron medio idiotas para luego mirar a Ise, en eso Kiba dio un golpe en su palma al entender todo.

-Ya veo…la persona con quien hablabas en el almuerzo era Miguel-sama ¿Verdad?- Ise asintió a la buena deducción del rubio.

-Ehm…¿Qué están diciendo?- Rias miraba con incredulidad a Ise quien se rasco la cabeza.

-Pues…esto se lo iba a pedir a Miguel-san después de la cumbre pero no pude por obvias razones…en eso recordé que Ascalon tiene una ligera comunicación con el cielo y bueno…hice la prueba en hablar con este, claro…use el celular como camuflaje, no quiero ser tildado de loco.

- _Mi hermano aceptó sin dudar…cree que es un buen modo de darles las gracias a ellas que aún creen en padre._ \- Asia y Xenovia sonrieron al escuchar eso.

-¡Gracias Ise-san!- la rubia abrazó al joven con fuerza, Ise se quiso quejar del dolor pero…no le podía negar nada a ella…

-Ise…¿Por qué…?

-Sé que después de todo creen en las enseñanzas de Dios…por eso no cuestiones Xenovia y acepta mi regalo a ustedes dos.- Ise acarició la cabeza de la chica…ella se sonrojo por el gesto pero sonrió…aunque se ganó la mirada de envidia de varias…

-¡Qué bien, ahora las tres podemos rezar!- Irina se acercó a sus amigas y las abrazó…

Las tres iban a agradecer al cielo por esta bendición pero…

-¡Ay!- Asia y Xenovia se quejaron al empezar a rezar…

 _-Oh por cierto…el sistema que hará eso recién les dejará rezar mañana._ \- La información llegó un poco tarde pensaron todos…ya habían dos víctimas sobándose la cabeza en el piso….- _Con eso dicho…me retiro a hacer mi trabajo…hablamos en otro momento Ise-san._

-Claro Gabriel-san…gracias y dale las gracias a Miguel-san también.- con eso dicho…la llamada acabó pero…- ¿Qué?

-Se ve que te llevas bien con Gabriel-sama…Ise…- Rias miraba con una sonrisa al joven.

-Ara…eso explica porque…estaban tan cercanos cuando te dio la espada…- Akeno sonreía con una mirada vacía…muchas ahí estaban igual…

-Ejem…- Azazel tosió para volver a lo importante y de paso salvar al denso joven.- Con todo ya aclarado y sin interrupciones…se acordó una última cosa.- Todos vieron al caído con curiosidad.- Que las chicas del séquito Gremory irán a vivir a la casa de Ise, sin excepción.

-¿¡QUÉ!?- Ise fue el primero en reaccionar, esto…esto era…- ¡Es ridículo! ¿¡Acaso no sabes que ya no hay espacio en mi casa!?

-Eso se arregla Ise…claro si das tu permiso.- Azazel miró al joven con seriedad…- Sabes a lo que me refiero…

Ise bajó la cabeza al captar eso…era…era difícil…esa casa era de sus padres…la idea de que la remodelen era difícil de digerir para él pero…tenían razón en una cosa, si la mayoría estaba en un solo lugar había más chances de evitar un ataque a ellos.

-Ise…si quieres…puedo hablar con mi hermano, no es necesario que…

-No…no es necesario.- Ise interrumpió a Rias…le sonrió por el gesto que ella estaba dando pero no, debía de avanzar…si bien los recuerdos en esa casa son valiosos…es solo una casa…el recuerdo real yace en su corazón…y eso nadie se lo va a quitar…- Tienen mi permiso Azazel.

Todos miraron al joven con algo de tristeza pero…vieron que estaba dispuesto a hacer el cambio…a avanzar…

-Perfecto…de seguro solo habrá unos inconvenientes con Kaori y Aki…

-A decir verdad…yo creo que mi mamá aceptará siempre y cuando los visite a menudo…ella siempre me dijo que vivir por mi cuenta sería interesante.- la castaña se encogió de hombros.- Y por mi papá…mi mamá se encarga….

-Yo pienso igual…solo debo hablar con ellos…además…tengo interés en esto de vivir por mi cuenta.- la pelirrosa sonaba emocionada…por varios motivos.

-Además no olviden que Venelana y yo estaremos ahí…por lo que dudo que haya actividades ilícitas.- el comentario de Rean sonrojo a más de uno.- Por cierto…no te dijo Serafall que su hermana vaya también.

-¿¡QUÉ COSA!?- la chica gritó horrorizada al escuchar eso…¡Su hermana siempre la metía en problemas!- ¡Yo no voy a ir!

-Qué lástima…ella ya le aviso a tus padres y ya sacaron tus cosas de tu viejo apartamento…- Azazel sonrió al decir eso…el bastardo lo estaba disfrutando.

-¡No…no pueden….es que…Aaaahhhh!- la joven no soportó más y pegó el grito al cielo…desde que Ise llegó…ella ha perdido los papeles más de una vez….

-No sé porque siento que yo tengo la culpa….

[Porque será…]

* * *

Ya era de atardecer…Ise y Rean estaban sentados en un acantilado en la zona fuera de Kuoh viendo la ciudad…el joven le había pedido a su maestro hablar a solas.

-¿Y bien, que pasa?- Ise miró a su mentor…esa mirada denotaba que había algo…

-Yo…aún soy débil…- Rean no dijo nada…solo escuchaba.- En esta última pelea noté que aún con todo mi esfuerzo no estoy a la altura de cosas de un alto calibre…la Juggernaut Drive…no la volveré a usar…nunca.

-Ya veo….al fin lo entiendes….- Ise asintió….

-Sí…la Juggernaut Drive es un poder que no deseo…y si bien la puedo usar unos minutos gracias al poder de Haou…he entendido que no es mi poder el que me da ese lujo…debo de crear mi propio camino, mi respuesta es simple….obtener un poder que sea lo opuesto al Juggernaut Drive y hacerme más fuerte sin depender del poder de Haou.

Rean sonrió al escuchar eso….al parecer la última pelea le dio más beneficios de los que creyó, ya pensaba que era hora de que él entendiera eso…será difícil, crear algo desde cero nunca es fácil…puede tomar años pero…Ise lo logrará, está seguro de ello.

-Entiendo…con eso dicho, creo que es buena hora de llevar el entrenamiento a otro nivel….pensé que sería bueno esperar un tiempo pero….es hora de que te lleve al siguiente nivel…uno que sin duda te ayudará en tu meta….¿Estás listo para ello? Será difícil.

-Estoy listo…no pienso quedarme atrás….me haré más fuerte…con mi propio poder.- Rean sacudió los cabellos de su alumno y sonrió.

-Perfecto, ahora mañana iniciaremos tu nuevo régimen…lo harás a parte ya que no deseo que los demás se traumen.

-S-Si maestro….- Ise se puso azul al imaginar su propia tortura.

Ambos se quedaron viendo un rato más la ciudad, el atardecer estaba cerca….en eso Rean sintió una presencia…familiar…sonrió y se levantó para irse.

-Iré a la casa a ayudar a Venelana y las chicas en la mudanza…de seguro es un manicomio ahí o tal vez un cementerio….Venelana da miedo a veces….- Ise rio al escuchar eso….otra característica que Rias heredo de su madre.- No tardes Ise….

Rean se fue a paso lento mientras Ise suspiraba y miraba el atardecer…era hermoso…siempre le gustaron….sonrió al escuchar unos pasos y la presencia que había era familiar. Suspiró y solo siguió viendo al frente.

-Pensé que ya te habías ido con ellos….Vali.- el demonio se sentó al lado de Ise y no dijo nada unos segundos.- Te ves horrible….

-Hmph….no más que tú….pegas duro….

-¿Yo? Me mordiste el cuello….eso es raro en varios sentidos….- Ise le reclamo al demonio esa acción pero este no dijo nada.- Oye….tenías razón en una cosa….sin poder no puedo demostrar nada….

-Aún así…me hiciste entender que no debo olvidar lo importante….hice un estupidez….- Vali miró el sol que se ocultaba para dejar a la luna gobernar el cielo nocturno.- Extraño….somos opuestos en varios sentidos….el rojo y el blanco…la luz y la oscuridad….pero…en cierta manera no puedo evitar sentir que nos parecemos demasiado.

-Hm…si…es extraño…tal vez el mundo se esta burlando de nosotros y quizás trata de decirnos algo.- Ise solo siguió viendo el cielo….sentía esa rivalidad con Vali pero al mismo tiempo…sentía esa sensación de que estaba hablando con un amigo de toda la vida.- Sabes…si regresas ahora quizás….

-No….ahora no volveré….por ahora seguiré con Esdeath y los otros, hice un trato con ella a fin de cuentas.- Ise miró complicado al demonio.

-Eso….o te interesa esa loca….

-De ningún modo estaré interesado en ella….admito que tiene buenas caderas pero….

-¿Caderas….el trasero? No me digas….¿¡Eso es lo que te llama de las mujeres!?- Ise gritó al ver que sin duda…eran expuestos….él los pechos y Vali las caderas…..el trasero….que absurdo….

[Solo me alegro que nadie sepa de esto….]

{Lo mejor será que eso nos lo llevemos a la tumba}

[Sabes que no podemos morir ¿verdad?]

Mientras Ddraig y Albion estaban en su charla personal, una donde agradecían a las deidades de los Dragones que nadie sepa de esto….serían la burla de todas las facciones….terminarían con nombres ridículos de seguro…

-Tch…regresando al punto….Esdeath es una mujer que tiene ideas extrañas y esta algo loca pero nada más….tengo interés en su idea de aprovechar la conexión que ella tiene con la Khaos Brigade para saber que harán y estar listos…

-Un espía…quieres hacer eso…suena complicado….- Ise entendió lo que su rival deseaba hacer.

-Me interesa pelear pero no deseo que el mundo caiga…sería absurdo y también una pena…he empezado a ver otras cosas que antes no podía…- Vali notó que casi era hora.- Extraño….yo uso la luz pero estaré en las sombras…tú usas oscuridad pero vas por la luz….

-Tal vez es una prueba….y de seguro que ambos lograremos superarla…volvernos más fuertes…y un día terminar nuestro combate, esta vez sólo por diversión.

-Sí….suena bien…he descubierto que puedo llevar el Juggernaut Drive al límite con la luz que tengo….pero aún es una teoría.

-Yo haré lo contrario….crearé un poder nuevo, uno desde la oscuridad….uno que supere la Juggernaut….

Ambos jóvenes se pararon y se miraron con una sonrisa….ambos sabían que eran rivales…luchar entre ellos y ganar era su meta…pero ahora debían solucionar otras cosas.

-Sé que con nadie podré hablar de esto por lo que espero contar con tu apoyo…

-Suena bien….además creo que así podré saber más en caso de una emergencia.- Vali en eso le dio al castaño unas cartas…5 en total….- ¿Y esto?

-Son para mi familia….aquí….les digo varias cosas…incluso lo que voy a hacer…no tengo el valor para hacerlo en la cara…aún.- Ise tomó el puñado de cartas y las guardó.- Dáselas cuando puedas…

-Lo haré….aunque creo que sé que haré….-Ise ya tenía un plan….- Dentro de poco iremos al inframundo y…ahí aprovecharé en que todas la reciban, me parece lo mejor….que las cosas se calmen ahora….

Vali asintió y se dio media vuelta para irse pero…

-Vali…- el demonio volteó y notó que Ise había alzado su puño derecho.- Cuídate….

-Je….lo mismo digo….- Vali alzo su puño izquierdo y choco el puño con el de Ise rápidamente.- Ise.

Vali camino hacia la espesura del bosque y desapareció…dejando a Ise y Ddraig en el lugar….

[Ha cambiado….se ve más calmado]

-No….de seguro solo está actuando ahora sin miedo….ahora finalmente puede abrir su corazón con los demás.- Ise sonrió al decir eso….sin duda su punto había sido probado.

[Quizás…aunque veo que también tú has madurado un poco]- Ise agradeció el halago de su amigo.- [Aunque aún eres un idiota]

-Te odio….

[Yo también te quiero compañero….]- Ise y Ddraig rieron con fuerza….sin duda ambos llegarán lejos….

Por su lado, Vali al fin salió del bosque….estaba con más calma….sin duda esta charla con su rival era necesaria.

{He de admitir Vali…que esta última pelea si bien no tuvo ganador….fue más provechosa que si ganabas o perdías}- Vali sonrió antes esas palabras.

-Lo admito Albion….me siento más calmado ahora….siento que puedo ver cosas que antes no podía…pero no olvidaré mi meta….un día…un día seré el más fuerte….

{Tendremos que vencer a Draig y Hyoudo Issei para consolidar eso}- Albion sabía que ambos jóvenes llegaran lejos ¿Qué tan lejos? Sólo el tiempo lo dirá.

-¡Oye Vali, date prisa que te estamos esperando!- Esdeath le grito al joven quien solo suspiro….ojala tenga la paciencia para soportar a esa loca….

-Paciencia mujer….te saldrán arrugas.- Esdeath se puso pálida al escuchar eso….saco un pequeño espejo y se reviso la cara….- en fin….¿a dónde vamos?

-Iremos al norte de Europa….- Merlina tenía una enorme mochila de viaje a su lado….Vali por primera vez se mostró sorprendido….- Amo los viajes….

-C-Claro…- En eso Bikou abrazó con brazo al demonio.

-Vamos Vali, relájate un poco…esto será como una aventura.

-Eso y siempre y cuando el primero no te atrape Bikou….- el Youkai se puso nervioso al escuchar a Arthur.- Pero es cierto…será interesante….veamos que tiene el mundo para nosotros.

Vali solo sonrió a penas…pero en el fondo estaba ansioso por esto….miró al grupo que tenía…era extraño….sentía que…

{Ser amigos….no dudes Vali}- el joven no dijo nada pero….

 _-Amigos….si….no está nada mal….-_ El grupo desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche….

El mundo tal vez marque a las personas pero….avanzar y superar las adversidades eso es lo que nos hace fuertes….crecer a pesar de la adversidad y las derrotas….si bien una paz se formo ese día…también fue el nacimiento de la convicción de los Dragones Celestiales más poderosos en la historia….los Dragones que marcarían el futuro del mundo.

 **ARCO III FIN**

* * *

 **Y listo, hemos terminado otro arco...admito que tal vez la historia tenga sus tropiezos pero doy lo mejor de mí y espero que eso baste para ustedes...Ise y Vali tienen sus nuevas convicciones, una que los llevara a tener sus nuevas formas pero claro...a su tiempo, aunque Ise la tiene más difícil dado que empezara desde cero...pero ahí yace el reto.**

 **Ahora...les daré un ligero adelanto del próximo arco...la adaptación del vol 5..."La Lucha de los Jovenes Demonios"**

 **-¡Vaya, veo que Yasaka-chan no se equivocó con esta exposición** **!- Serafall Leviatan**

 **[*Gulp* oh mierda...me los trague...]- Sekiryuutei, Ddraig**

 **-Interesante...que esas cosas hayan sobrevivido a la guerra...¿es el destino?- Azazel, Gobernador de los Caídos.**

 **-¿¡Por qué padre, por qué cambiaste!?- Rias Gremory**

 **-¿Así que este es el poseedor de Ddraig? Será interesante- ?**

 **-Quiero ayudar a Kaichou a cumplir su sueño...y mi meta es un día vencerte.- Genshiro Saji**

 **-No voy a ser una damisela en peligro...¡Voy a ganar esta batalla por Buchou y mis amigos!- Aki Murayama**

 **-¡No seré una carga...lo prometí...!- Kaori Katase**

 **-Jajajaja...perfecto...me facilitaron las cosas...- ?**

 **-No creí que alguien de una familia extinta aparecería...esto no me lo esperaba.- Sirzches Lucifer**

 **-Sálvame, por favor...quiero...quiero ver a mi familia y a mis amigos...- Sona Sitri**

 **-Yo...no...perderé de nuevo...debo...cumplir mi promesa...yo...debo salvarla...por eso...¡Necesito el poder para luchar una vez más!- Hyoudo Issei**

 **-Este es tu verdadero primer paso...Ise.- Rey Supremo, Haou.**


	31. Nuevo Día

**Hola a todos ¿Como estan? He vuelto para darle con un nuevo cap de este fic que ya ha pasodo las 85 mil lecturas...muchas gracias. Tome el consejo de uno de mis lectores y me toem un pequeño descanso de 2 semana para escribir este fic, actualice mis otras historias, leí unas cuantas que debo de admitir me han dado más inspiración para lo que sería el nuevo arco original del fic que será el arco que viene ya que ahora haré mi versión del vol 5...es decir !nos vamos al infierno¡...No suena tan bien como lo creí...oh bueno, vamos con los saludos.**

 **Flash Hero: Gracias amigo.**

 **Antonio: Amigo mis ideas de arcos originales son pensadas para dar un aire diferente y si bien la idea es buena...a Ddraig no lo veo con esos problemas...aún.**

 **antifanboy: Pues mi deseo es darle a Vali un aire nuevo, uno que lo haga el rival y también como el héroe que ayuda desde las sombras ya que ISe estara metido en los problemas publicos. Un Harem a Vali...puede ser...si tienes ideas de posibles chicas dilas...una opinión no esta de más.**

 **godz 1987: Pues...se trata...**

 **Bankotsu: Gracias amigo que bueno que te nos unes, lo de genio esta de más...soy uno más que hace lo que puede.**

 **Ronaldc v2: Eso será la clave para Vali...**

 **Kirito: Pues ha seguir amigo, sorpresas hay y para rato.**

 **Dasabo: La Esdeath del fic no la hago como la común dado que sería copiar y pegar, le quiero dar un aire nuevo y Vali abrira su corazón a sus nuevos amigos.**

 **Nikopelucas: Se trata amigo se trata...si pudiera hacer el Kage Bunshin lo haría y haría un cap diario.**

 **kreiven animator: Pues si...hey, lo de Esdeath es sorpresa para más adelante...**

 **alezxero: Así será...**

 **Tsuna Dragneel: Aquí esta amigo.**

 **JosDXDARK: 1) las mujeres son muy imaginatias...2)Pues si...pero el reto esta en la relación entre esos 2. 3)Bien deducido. 4)No marinaré a Saji, le daré sus momentos...5) Gabriel es un amor.**

 **Ikari no Ryujin: Pues si amigo, si que fue largo...ahora lo de Rean...ya es notorio...lo de las nuevas formas...ya tengo ideas y planes para ellas y no...no usaré las del canon porque aquí Ise no es demonio y Vali tiene un poder distinto que afectara el resultado...las 2 futuras dormas serán de mi patente.**

 **x29: Amigo...tome tu consejo, desacanse...los momentos emocionales no solo se basan en la familia o similar, hay más...y para lo de las chicas...la mano de un madre basta.**

 **soulalbarn18000: Pues aqui vamos...medio planeado si...ahora falta darle orden.**

 **GohanSuperSaiyajinNivel2: Bien amigo...antes que digas algo...agardezco tus palabras de apoyo y vamos por otro arco.**

 **Tenzalucard: Pues...para que spoilear?**

 **Hemos llegado aquí, a un nuevo arco...un nuevo momento en este fic que sin yo poder creerlo gana más seguidores...gracias a todos y disfruten del nuevo arco de Sekiryuutei Supremo.**

* * *

 **Sekiryuutei Supremo**

 **Arco 4: La Lucha de la Nueva Generación**

 **Capítulo 31: Un Nuevo Día**

[Que hermoso día…todo es perfecto, la mañana siempre es tan….¿¡A quién engaño!? ¡Siempre es lo mismo en esta casa de locos!]- Ddraig gritaba con ira y frustración mientras Ise suspiraba.

Había pasado unos días desde que las chicas del séquito de Rias se mudaron a la residencia Hyoudo. Como se supondrá todo se volvió un pandemonio…Akeno se puso a coquetear con Ise ocasionando los celos de Rias, Xenovia trataba de acostumbrase aún a ciertas costumbres, cosa que Aki y Kaori tuvieron que dar de ayuda dado que…la ex exorcista estaba perdida. Koneko sólo conversaba con su hermana para poner…reglas.

Asia y Fay estaban felices de tener a todas sus amigas en casa, Raynare no…ella decía que no deseaba tener a todas sus rivales en un solo lugar pero dado que ella no es la dueña de la casa…Ayane solo leía un libro, según ella es un libro que le vendrá bien para sus entrenamientos en sus habilidades ninja…..Ravel…ella solo tomaba el té…tranquilamente.

Sona por un lado era la que menos energía mostraba, ella no estaba muy de acuerdo con vivir bajo el mismo techo con un hombre que no fuera de su familia…pero dado que su hermana mayor estaba involucrada y que la habían desalojado del lugar donde vivía, por orden de su familia más que por decisión propia, no puso más peros.

El orden en la casa parecía ya no existir ¿Quién creyó que era buena idea de meter a un montón de chicas con las hormonas a tope en un solo techo? Obviamente el que lo pensó no estaba bien de la cabeza. Pero no hay que preocuparse…ya había alguien para poner orden en todo este caos.

Venelana impuso su mera presencia con solo unas palmadas al aire…cuesta creer que esa simple acción haya bastado para que todos en la casa le pongan atención, incluso Rean quien estaba tranquilamente viendo la televisión…estaban dando la Champions…

-Lo diré solo una vez…todas, TODAS se van a comportar en esta casa…no habrá cosas indecentes o peleas estúpidas bajo mi vigilancia…¿Quedó claro?- Rias y unas más iban a decir algo pero…- Dije….¿QUEDÓ CLARO?

La respuesta de todos fue asentir con la cabeza sin ocultar el miedo que sentían y como no sentirlo…si alrededor de la demonio hay una aura de muerte…

-Sin duda esa intimidación se aprende tras ser madre y/o casarse….o lo que pase primero.- Rean volvió a lo suyo, Venelana si que daba miedo…

Tras eso y ya con todos casi acomodados como podían dado que la casa no había sido remodelada aún…pues…Ise se vio en la obligación de dejar que algunas de las chicas duerman en su habitación los días previos a la remodelación…¿Quiso objetar? Si ¿Le harían caso? Obviamente no…por lo que ni se molesto en gastar saliva…

Además, Ise y Ddraig estaban ocupados con otra cosa que lidiar con los problemas hogareños, donde Venelana parecía tener el control absoluto pareciendo ya la matriarca de la casa. Aunque supongo que ya se sabe de que se trata…¿Verdad?

Si, el poder que sea su respuesta opuesta a la Juggernaut Drive. Si bien ambos sabían que esa era la decisión que tomaron, no era sencillo….si bien la Juggernaut Drive es un poder que en palabras de algunos es una forma corrompida del poder de Ddraig, dado que es un poder sin control, el mismo Welsh Dragon admite que desde que está sellado en el Boosted Gear no ha sido capaz de tener acceso a esos poderes en casi 2 milenios.

Se creyó que haber logrado liberar la conciencia de los Sekiryuutei pasados podría haber resultado de ayuda en este trabajo…lamentablemente no fue así. Según ellos, desde que recuperaron su voluntad no han podido regresar al lugar donde supuestamente esta el poder total de Ddraig…el mismo Sacred Gear lo impedía…era como un mecanismo incorporado en el objeto creado por el Dios Bíblico…pero todos llegaron a una conclusión, la puerta que estaba en el Boosted Gear era la clave pero…si bien antes abrirla era imposible, ahora que tenía 4 candados y cubierta por cadenas resulta ahora impensable abrirla.

Sin embargo, captaron una cosa…Haou les había dado la pista, debían crear su propio poder…uno que los haga fuertes sin la Juggernaut e independientes del poder del Rey Supremo…en pocas palabras…debían seguir su camino. Ise sabía que no podía desligarse de ningún poder por lo que su meta actual era hacerse más fuerte y de paso…mejorar su control sobre la oscuridad…era el único camino que tenía por ahora.

Resuelto todo eso, creo que podemos volver a lo de hoy…Ddraig estaba fastidiado, ahora no podía dormir como siempre dado que todas las mañanas eran un pandemonio…Ise suspiraba nuevamente dado que en su brazo derecho estaba una dormida y desnuda Rias…en su brazo izquierdo una Asia que, por obra del cielo, vestía una pijama…

-Oh bueno…no puede ser peor…- Ise dijo las palabras prohibidas…

[¿No has aprendido que decir esas palabras en estas situaciones…solo empeora las cosas?]- el joven iba a refutar las palabras del dragón cuando sintió algo deslizarse a través de las sábanas…

-¿Qué demo…?- Ise iba a decir algo cuándo de las sábanas emergió una Akeno desnuda…su cabello no estaba al estilo cola de caballo…estaba suelto y natural…- ¿¡Akeno-san!?- La joven puso un dedo en los labios del joven y le sonrió coquetamente.

-Te dije que me llames Akeno…Ise.- la voz de la Fuku Buchou sonó tan sensual que por poco frie el cerebro del dragón.- Ufufufu…que lindo te ves todo nervioso…

-Ahm…yo…esto…

[Controlate idiota…no caigas en el juego…]- Ddraig sabía que por instinto su compañero era fácil de caer en tentaciones sexuales…ese era el porque normalmente actuaba serio pero…al parecer eso ya no sirve.

-Ise…dime…¿Me veo atractiva con el pelo suelto?- El mencionado asintió con la cabeza varias veces tal como un idiota.- Ufufu…que bien, usaré este estilo más seguido.

-Pre-Prefiero que n-no sea así….s-sería m-malo para mi s-s-salud mental.- Ise sentía que sus instintos le decían con fuerza que haga a la chica suya…y la idea era muy tentadora.

-Ufufu…no pienses así…- Akeno tocaba el pecho de Ise con sus manos, si bien normalmente ella no era de ser tan…tímida, el hechi de tocar el pecho del hombre que le robó el corazón la ponía nerviosa, cosa que ocultaba bien con esa máscara de sensualidad que ahora usa.- Tú y yo…podemos…terminar lo que se inicio…ese día…

El día que recibió a Ascalon…ese día ella le abrió su corazón y contó su dolor y pena…estuvo cerca de besarla…ese cerca había dejado en él una….ligera decepción. Quería tomar esos labios y…ambos estaban cerca de consumar el beso cuando…

-¿Qué hacen ustedes dos?- Por supuesto…nunca es tan fácil…Ise está empezando a creer que existe un sistema que hace de su vida sólo un problema.- Akeno…¿Qué estás….haciendo?

Rias estaba levantada, su belleza estaba al desnudo…no es broma, se veía molesta…muy molesta. La pelirroja sabía que ahora que todas vivían bajo el mismo techo la pelea por Ise ahora era mayor, estaba segura que si no fuera por su madre sin duda todo esto sería el infierno….pero aún así no iba dejarse vencer…ella iba a ser la primera…¡Lo juraba!

-Ara…veo que la princesita está haciendo un berrinche.- Akeno se levantó alejándose de Ise para luego hacer un movimiento con su pelo digno de una diva…- ¿Celosa de no poder avanzar como lo deseas?

Ise pudo jurar que algo se rompió en la cabeza de Rias…de seguro su paciencia, ellas eran amigas…las mejores y tal vez por eso es que saben como dar donde duele…ambas chicas empezaron a emanar auras nada amables…

-Ummm…¿Ya es de mañana…?- Asia abrió sus ojos con cansancio…esa ternura aplacaba en algo el miedo del joven….aunque no podía dejarla ver esta…escena.

-N-No…Asia solo sigue durmiendo, aún es temprano.

-Entonces abrazare a Ise-san para dormir mejor.- la rubia abrazo al joven y volvió al reino de los sueños rápidamente….Ise suspiró de alivio pero…

La escena donde ambas se miraban seria no…era agradable…casi parecían dos depredadores dispuestos a lanzarse al cuello del otro….

[¡Código Rojo! ¡Código Rojo! ¡Féminas al borde de la guerra! ¡Evacuen la zona, repito, evacuen la zona!]- Ise alzó una ceja al oír el grito de advertencia de Ddraig…

-¿De dónde sacaste eso…?

[Lo vi en un anime]- Por supuesto, pensó el joven….Ddraig ahora era un otaku…no que él se quejará o que pudiera decir que él no lo era.

En eso, una almohada golpeó a Akeno…la chica tomó la almohada y sonrió…

-Ni creas que te dejaré tomar terreno Akeno.- Rias entonces recibió un almohadazo….resultado, la chica tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

-Ufufu…no Rias…yo, seré la primera…¡Te guste o no!

-¡Nunca!- en eso empezó una guerra de almohadas entre dos jóvenes bellas y desnudas…que lindo espectáculo….

-Bueno…al menos….un minuto…- Ise miró su cama….- ¿Desde cuándo mi cama es tan amplia?

[No sólo eso….hay una pantalla gigante en el cuarto….]- el joven lo notó…era cierto…- [No recuerdo que la habitación fuera….tan amplia]

Joven y Dragón pensaron un segundo las cosas antes de salir disparados de la cama. Salieron del cuarto y notaron que el pasillo era diferente ¡Era lujoso! ¿¡Desde que hay lámparas de lágrimas en el pasillo!? Fue a las escaleras y notó que ahora no había solo escaleras hacia abajo….¡Había escaleras hacia arriba! ¿¡Desde cuando hay un tercer piso!?

Ise bajó las escaleras, la sala de estar…la cocina…todo ha cambiado. Al final salió de la casa para luego verse frente a una casa de 5 pisos con un amplio jardín y balcón….llegados a esto….solo hay una cosa por hacer….

-¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS PASÓ AQUÍ!?/[¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS PASÓ AQUÍ!?]

El grito de Ise y Ddraig se escucho en todo el lugar…vaya forma de empezar un nuevo día….

* * *

-Déjame decirlo Venelana…tu hijo si que sabe hacer las cosas.- Rean tomaba un café servido por la mujer, alabadas sean las hábiles manos de esta mujer.- Y este es el mejor café que he probado.

-Ufufu, gracias Rean me halagas.- la mujer se sentó al lado del humano.- Y es verdad…Sirzches siempre ha sabido…hacer las cosas para impresionar a las personas.

Todos los habitantes de la nueva residencia Hyoudo estaban tomando sus desayunos ya listos para ir a la escuela…Rias miraba con sentimientos encontrados la relación entre Rean y su madre. Rias ya ha aceptado que…lo que hubo entre sus padres murió…no era una niña que sueña con que su madre volverá con su padre y serán la familia feliz de nuevo, no. Ella lo sabía y ver como su madre veía a Rean solo lo reafirma…ha aceptado que el humano, el maestro de su interés amoroso ahora es del interés de su madre…y si bien lo que pasó con Vali hace unos días los golpeó…ella y Venelana han podido digerir mejor las cosas por obvias razones…ella por Ise y Venelana por Rean. Aún así…hablará con su padre…lo hará sí o sí.

Sona miraba como su amiga actuaba normal ante la escena…le alegra verla tan tranquila….aunque…

-Vamos Ise-kun…ánimo.- Irina trataba de levantar el ánimo de su amigo de la infancia…- No es tan malo…sé que cambiaron mucho la casa pero…

-No es por la casa…- Ise habló por debajo…- Es sólo que todo fue tan repentino…- Ise pensó en los buenos momentos que pasó en la antigua casa…con sus padres.- Me hubiera gustado despedirme como se debía…

-Oh Ise…- Rias acarició el brazo del castaño.- Mi hermano hizo todo de golpe…y le dije que me avise para decirte…yo también me sorprendí al ver el lugar.

-Todos nos sorprendimos…ni se imaginan mi sorpresa cuando Ray y yo aparecimos en un cuarto al estilo japonés.- Ayane no se quejaba, le gustaba ese estilo…lo que le molesta es que no le hayan avisado.

-Concuerdo con ella, casi me da un infarto al verme en un lugar que no era donde duermo noche a noche.- Ray mordió una tostada mientras Xenovia tomaba la palabra.

-¿Será por lo que pasó…en la cumbre?- las palabras de la chica hizo que el silencio reine el lugar.

Lo de Vali fue una bomba para los altos mandos de los demonios, lo único que se sabe públicamente es que el 40% de los consejeros fue…destituido…por decirlo bien. Aunque aún hay viejos que son tradicionalistas al extremo. Los que conocían al Hakuryuukou estaban más deprimidos pero Ise sabía que Vali estaba bien, sabía que a pesar de lo que se vio el descendiente del Lucifer original los apoya desde las sombras…claro que aún no lo puede decir y aún tiene el tema de las cartas…

-¿Y qué tiene esta casa de nuevo? Aparte de los diseños y remodelado….¿Y que pasó con mis vecinos?- las palabras de Ise hicieron que Rias se recupere de esa pequeña tristeza.

-Oh…pues, tiene muchas cosas…al parecer el arquitecto quiso….experimentar….

-¿¡Experimentar!?- todos gritaron la pregunta.

-Ahm…Buchou…no suena tan bien que diga eso…da miedo.- Punto para Koneko.- ¿Ahora debo de cuidarme de ir al baño?

-¡No!...No….creo…

-¡Rias, esa es una respuesta que, en mi opinión, nadie aquí desea escuchar!- Sona le llamó la atención a su amiga.- Quiero poder darme una ducha sin miedo de….no sé…¡Abrir una puerta secreta en medio de la bañera!

-Creo que mejor hacemos una revisión de las zonas que usaremos más…luego exploraremos el resto.- Ravel ha hablado…

-¿Y que pasó con los vecinos? Me sorprende que se hayan ido sin decir peros…

-Creo yo que tal vez…solo tal vez, el poder de convencimiento de los demonios tenga algo que ver.- Kaori asintió a las palabras de su amiga.

-Dinero…diganlo simple nya…solo les pagaron.- Rias bajó la cabeza avergonzada, su hermano había hecho todo sin decirle nada.

-Al menos nos dieron espacios para poder hacer varias actividades…por lo que vi hay un sótano.- Fay puso a un lado su libro de magia, la chica había retomado sus estudios de magia en caso de que ocurra un desastre.

-En general, Ise-kun la casa aún está a tu nombre.- Las palabras de Venelana hicieron que el joven suspire de alivio pero…

[Mientras esta casa no tenga armamento oculto cono cañones o que por obra milagrosa se vuelva un robot gigante…creo que está bien]- las palabras de Ddraig a pesar de sonar como broma no lo fueron para los que conocían como los demonios hacían las cosas.

-Pero…con el sótano vino una nueva zona para poder entrenar, hay que agradecer a Sirzches por eso.

Las palabras de Rean hicieron que varios se pongan nerviosos, en estos últimos días habían tomado un pequeño descanso ya que el humano pensó que era mejor así dado lo último que pasó pero él e Ise no tomaban descansos…Rean había decidido llevar el entrenamiento de su discípulo a otro nivel.

Dicho eso y ya listos para un nuevo día escolar, todos se prepararon para irse…faltaba poco para las vacaciones de verano, obviamente debían de preocuparse por los exámenes pero…tras luchar contra un Dios y vencer a unos terroristas ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser un examen?

-Les recuerdo que los exámenes empiezan este miércoles.- Las palabras de la Kaichou Sona les cayó a varios como agua helada del polo norte.

-¡NOOOOOO!- el grito de varios…fue la respuesta que se necesita, los exámenes son peores que los Dioses.

* * *

-Jajaja, he de admitir que ser profesor tiene sus ventajas ¡Variaa alumnas y profesoras me han pedido mi número! ¡Ouch!- Azazel cayó al suelo de cara por un golpe de Rean con el mango de su espada.

-Comportate idiota o le diré a Penemue que estás a pasos de volverte un criminal.- El caído miró molesto al humano pero no dijo nada.

-Lo mismo digo yo Azazel-sensei…la escuela no es su campo de conquistas.- Sona estaba parada mirando seria al caído.

Todos estaban reunidos en el club del ORC, el lugar se había no oficialmente el centro de operaciones de todos. Ise estaba leyendo un viejo libro, en este se hablaba de varias mitologías abandonadas u olvidadas…

- _Aja…así que se rumorea de un reino que…_

 _-_ ¡Ise!- La voz de Rias sacó al joven de su monologo.- Después lees ese polvoriento libro.

El castaño refunfuño al escuchar el insulto al libro, él amaba esas cosas de leyendas y demás…pero guardó el libro sin reparos dado que ahora hablaran de algo importante.

-Bien, todos reunidos aquí…excelente.- Azazel se puso serio, raro.- Como sabrán, con lo último que ha ocurrido muchas de las demás mitologías se han pronunciado.

-¿Qué mitologías?- Kiba estaba cruzado de brazos, el tema era serio.

-La griega y la nórdica.- las palabras del caído asombraron a todos.- Por el lado de los griegos a sido una respuesta más neutral pero que sin duda tiene mucho de sentimentalismo…

-¿Es por lo de Haou?- Azazel asintió a la pregunta de Ise.

-Según ellos, no están conformes con tu mera presencia…dicen que eres una…abominación de la naturaleza.

La revelación del caído hizo que varios de los presentes se ponga furioso por el insulto a Ise. Rias fue la primera en reaccionar golpeando su escritorio con sus manos.

-¿¡Qué se creen!? ¡Sólo porque Haou mató a uno de los suyos no les da ella derecho de tildar a Ise de esa manera!

-Aunque…se entiende…- Todos voltearon a ver a Sona.- Haou mató a uno de los suyos con su propio poder…una acción que nadie a repetido excepto por Hyoudo-kun con Yaldabaoth…deben de pensar que…el Rey Supremo ahora tiene el poder del Sekiryuutei de su lado sumado al suyo…ellos deben de sentir intimidación ya que probaron el poder de un God Slayer de primera mano.

-Pero Kaichou…que hayan tildado a Hyoudo de ese modo es…

-Lo sé Saji…yo también detesto que lo tilden así cuando no lo es.- todos miraron a la chica con sorpresa pero Ise sonrió un poco al ver que la chica no pensaba mal de él.- E-En fin…no creo que la opinión griega cambie pronto.

La chica esquivó una posible bala pero Rias miraba a su amiga con duda…sospechoso…rara vez veía a Sona defender a alguien de ese modo.

-Es verdad…la opinión de los griegos no cambiará pronto ya que no quieren a Ise cerca…

 **-Tch…ese imbécil de Zeus sigue siendo un cobarde.** \- La voz de Haou se escuchó en la mente de Ise.- **Si no fuera un líder tan patético y mujeriego no hubiera pasado lo de hace años y yo no habría matado a uno de los suyos.**

 _-¿Qué pasó para que hayas querido matar a uno de los Olímpicos? ¿Tienen que ver esa chica Charlotte y Ares?_

 **-Aún no es hora de que lo sepas…vuelvete un poco más fuerte y lo hablaremos.** \- el ser de la oscuridad cortó la comunicación.

[Raro…nunca lo había escuchado con tanta…rabia en la voz]- Ise asintió a las palabras de su amigo…sin duda la historia entre Haou y los griegos es…profunda.

-Por el lado nórdico…nos dieron una respuesta más positiva.

-Vaya….Odin si que debe de querer la paz…- Rean sonó algo burlón en sus palabras.

-¿Por qué lo dice Rean-sensei?- Gasper habló desde su caja en el salón…una caja parlante, eso no se ve a diario…Rean tuvo un gota de sudor recorrer su cuello al ver eso pero lo puso a un lado, se aclaró la garganta para hablar.

-Odin es uno de los pocos Dioses que se ha mantenido en el poder absoluto y su facción no depende de las oraciones de las personas para sobrevivir…es por eso que ha pesar de los años no han perdido poder.- Todos asintieron a las palabras del humano.- Odin es un ser poderoso, no hay duda de eso y no es novedad que ve a los lideres de las facciones de los demonios, Ángeles y Ángeles caídos como simples mocosos…

-Es verdad…- Azazel solo pudo asentir a esas palabras…- el viejo es un pervertido pero un es líder capaz y a pesar de ser más débil que en sus días de apogeo no es alguien que deban subestimar.

-Pareciese que estamos en una especie de huracán…- Las palabras de Ray eran muy ciertas, muchas estaban cambiando muy repentinamente.

-Pero sabíamos que las cosas serían así…el mundo está cambiando…- Akeno miró seria a la caído quien solo asintió con la cabeza.- ¿Qué opinión tiene el Dios Odin?

-Odin desea acabar las enemistades, su opinión sobre Ise es diferente a la de los griegos dado que en cierta medida él respeto a Haou…incluso dice que irá al inframundo a hablar ciertos temas.

-Vaya…con eso tenemos un nuevo posible aliado…y apuesto que si hablamos con Yasaka-sama tendremos más apoyo.- Ayane tenía un punto fuerte, mientras más se relacionen con otros grupos mejor.

-No hay duda…por cierto Rean…- el humano miró al caído con duda.- ¿Ya hablaste con ellas?

Rean se puso pálido al oír eso…empezó a sudar frío al imaginar que tarde o temprano debía hablar con esas 2 y peor aún…sufrir las consecuencias de no haberse comunicado con ellas 5 años…

-Ahm…creo que ese tema lo podemos…hablar luego.- Todos miraron con duda al humano…si estaba nervioso es porque algo había…

-Maestro…¿De quiénes hablan?- Rean tomó aire antes de mirar a su alumno.

-De dos personas que conozco…ambas son las directoras de una escuela de magia y similar a aquí en Japón…aunque esta es un secreto para casi todos…muy pocos saben de su existencia.

-¿Y por qué está nervioso Rean-san, no le alegra ver de nuevo a sus amigas?- Oh Asia…tu inocencia es una bendición…

-No es eso…es que…bueno…

-El muy idiota no ha hablado con ellas por 5 años.- a esas palabras Rean se preparó para lo inevitable.

-¿¡Rean-san cómo puede ser tan desalmado!?

-¡Se merece cualquier castigo que vaya a recibir!

Irina y Xenovia alzaron las voces furiosas mientras todas las mujeres asentían…los hombres no decían nada, querían estar seguros.

[¿Por qué no te habrá llevado a ese lugar cuando visitamos Japón años atrás?]

 _-Ni idea…aunque lo más probable es que se olvidó.-_ Cuánta razón tenía…

-¿Y qué hará para solucionar eso Rean-san?- Rias se cruzó de brazos…sentía que su madre ahora tendrá más competencia…

-Fácil, una es amante de los dulces, una de los pasteles…sólo debo comprar y llevar suficientes.- Todos casi caen al suelo por la solución tan patética…

-Maestro…¿Esa es su mejor idea?- Ise miró a su mentor complicado…

-¡No se me ocurre más Ise!- Rean se mostraba nervioso…- Esas dos dan miedo cuando se molestan, las conozco casi 15 años y aún con todo mi poder prefiero mil veces luchar contra un ejército que escuchar sus sermones.

-Amén por eso…- Azazel estaba de acuerdo con Rean, obviamente él es el menos indicado para decir lo contrario.

-¿No creen que nos estamos saliendo del punto?

-Si…por mas gracioso que sea todo esto.

Aki y Kaori sonreían complicadas, aunque ya se habían acostumbrado a todo esto…Kuroka sacó de su maleta un calendario…¿Por qué lo tenía? Ni idea.

-Es verdad nya, si no mal recuerdo debemos ir al inframundo en las vacaciones nya…¿Qué haremos ahí?

-¡Qué bueno que lo preguntas!- Azazel se mostró feliz de escucharla.- Todos aquí serán entrenados.

-¿Entrenados?- la pregunta fue general.

-Así es…todos aquí si bien han sido entrenados en algo por Rean, aún deben mejorar un poco en lo que se especializan…Rean arreglará las zonas débiles luego pero en el mes que estarán en el inframundo mejorarán lo que saben.

-¿Esto tiene que ver con la reunión de los jóvenes demonios que se realizará?- Rias se mostraba sorprendida al escuchar tan buen motivo de entrenamiento.

-Si bien en lo personal no quiero que dejen sus rutinas que les di, Azazel tiene un punto…ahora mismo deben mejorar en lo que son buenos y luego de eso pulir lo demás…en caso de los usuarios de Sacred Gears tal vez obtener el Balance Breaker.

-¿Y cómo harán eso maestro? ¿Y qué hay de mí?- Ise alzó la mano en señal de pregunta…no quiere quedarse atrás en su entrenamiento.

-Deja que Rean y yo nos hagamos cargo Ise…y contigo tenemos preparado un menú especial.- Ise se puso tenso al escuchar eso de…menú especial.

[Oh…siento que no será el mejor mes para nosotros]- Muy cierto Ddraig…

-Con respecto a los Sacred Gear de Vitra, antes que pregunten.- Saji cerró la boca.- Ya hice todos los arreglos…bien inicie el mes de entrenamiento, comenzaremos ¿Te parece bien?

-¡Sí!- Saji se mostraba emocionado, la idea de hacerse más fuerte le agradaba….a fin de cuentas tiene un objetivo.

-Antes de eso, debemos sobrevivir a los exámenes….- las palabras de Koneko, hizo que muchos bajen las cabezas deprimidos…

-Ugh…Shirone…no debías recordarle a tu Onee-chan eso…

-¡No sean flojos, como presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil no permitiré que salgan mal!- Sona entró en modo serio…- ¡Mañana haremos una sesión de estudio!

-¿¡QUÉ!?- el grito de queja no se hizo esperar….mañana era domingo maldición…

-¡No peros…así que todos prepárense! ¿No te importa que usemos tu casa verdad Hyoudo?- Ise pestañeo varias veces ante la pregunta.

-Ehm…no…adelante…- Sona asintió feliz mientras los demás gruñian.- Pero…tengo un problema….

-¿Cuál es el problema? No puede ser más importante que tus estudios.- Sona sabía que Ise iba bien en sus clases pero aún así….estudiar antes de un examen es importante.

-Pues….- antes de dar su respuesta se escucho una melodía…

 _Burn my Dread…._

-Oh…mi celular….perdón…- Ise sacó el aparato para responder.

-¿Un OST de Persona 3?- Rias alzó una ceja confundida.

-¿Aló?

- _¡Hola Ise-chan!-_ el grito fue tal que Ise alejó el aparato de su oreja mientras los demás se sorprendían de oír la ya tan conocida voz.- _¿Cómo estás?_

-¿Sera-chan?- El joven miró el aparato para ver si estaba bien…si lo estaba…- ¿Cómo….?

- _¿Cómo conseguí tu número? ¡Fácil! Se lo pedí a Azazel.-_ Ise miró acusadoramente al caído, quien solo se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente.- _Pero no llamé para eso…te llamé para hacerte recordar lo de mañana._

-¿Lo de mañana…? ¡Oh! Si, no te preocupes…tengo el día libre…- Ise le dio una mirada de disculpa a todos los demás….aunque no notó la cara de furia de algunas.- Entonces…¿Dónde nos encontramos?

- _Simple, en la entrada del parque Ueno. Lleguemos unas horas antes para pasear por ahí.-_ Todas las chicas que estaban con los celos a tope se tensionaron al escuchar eso.

-Ok….la exposición es a las 3….¿Nos encontramos a la 1?- Ise hacía cálculos, el parque Ueno tiene mucho que mostrar…

 _-¡Es perfecto, nos vemos mañana! ¡Bye bye!-_ antes que el joven diga algo la Maou cortó la llamada.

-Vaya…al parecer todo esta listo…- Ise guardó el celular para luego mirar a los demás.- ¿Ves? Por eso no puedo….¿Por qué me ven así?

Muchas de las presentes no cabían en su rabia…El idiota en frente suyo iba a tener una cita con una Maou ¿¡Y él tan tranquilo!? A veces se ponían a preguntar si se hacia el desentendido o en verdad era un despistado de primer nivel.

-P-Pensándolo mejor…C-Creo que hacemos la sesión de estudios el lunes.- Sona trato de arreglar su metida de pata…había olvidado que mañana era la exposición…¡Qué descuido! Y si bien a ella poco le importa que Ise haga…no dejará a su hermana sola con un hombre…¡Esa es la razón!

-S-Sí…mejor el lunes…- Rias y muchas otras hacían planes para seguir a esos dos mañana pero…

-Sí Venelana….mañana…ajá…perfecto, si aquí están.- La voz de Rean llamó la atención, el humano puso el altavoz y…

 _-¿Una sesión de estudios? ¡Qué buena idea!-_ la mujer sonaba feliz al ver que su hija y amigos se toman los estudios en serio.

-Ahm…mamá….no vamos…- Rias trato de arreglar todo pero…fue en vano…

- _¡Iré a comprar todo para hacer un delicioso almuerzo para que tengan energías!_

-P-Pero…

- _Me voy al supermercado, los veo en la casa a todos más tarde.-_ Dicho eso, la llamada terminó…

El silencio que reino el lugar parecía eterno…todas las que ya ideaban el plan de espionaje estaban hechas piedra….

-No entiendo…¿Qué tiene de malo que Ise Aniki pase el día con Serafall-sama?- Gasper salió de la caja al ver que todo parecía ir por un raro camino…

-Jajaja…pues…es difícil de explicar Gasper pero…creo que mejor te lo cuento cuando regresemos a casa.- Kiba sonreía con nerviosismo…admitía que nunca se aburría con amigos como estos.- Buena suerte mañana Ise-kun…la vas a necesitar.

-¿Claro….?- Ise miró confuso a su amigo mientras por otro lado….

-Debemos estudiar…debemos sacar buenas calificaciones ¿Por qué no hacemos una sesión de estudios? Parece una buena idea ¿¡Mmm!?- Rias habló con sarcasmo y rabia usando las palabras de Sona, obviamente expresando su molestia…no era la única.

-¡Oh cállate!- Sona se cruzó de brazos para no mostrar que…en efecto no fue una buena jugada…Aún no puede creer que se haya olvidado de esa maldita exposición….¿¡Qué tenía en la cabeza!?

Por otro lado…Azazel le sonreía a Rean con gracia….

-Lo hiciste a propósito…

-Si…

-Je, he de admitir que jamás creí que harías una jugada y que involucrarias a Venelana en esto.- Rean se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué te digo? Ella misma ha dicho que le divierte ver a su hija y a las demás celosas…esa mujer debe ser algo sádica.

-Jaja, bueno mi amigo…sigue mi consejo…hasta donde lo veo tú ya tienes 4 opciones…muy buenas opciones para elegir…mejor decide si quiere un solo plato o el Buffet.- Rean inclinó la cabeza a un lado al no entender la analogía….- Agh…eres un caso perdido…

* * *

Más tarde, los tres varones jóvenes optaron por pasar una noche masculina en un restaurante familiar mientras las chicas hacen….lo que sea que estén haciendo en el club…por algún motivo ninguna deseaba ver a Ise por el momento…estar sentados esperando sus órdenes eran como estaban ahora.

-¡No es justo, tú te libras de una sesión de estudio para ir a una cita con Serafall-sama!- Saji lloraba lágrimas de sangre, metafóricamente, por la envidia…

-No es una cita….- sus tres amigos lo vieron incrédulos….- Ok, si es una cita…pero…¿Qué hago? Nunca he tenido una….- en eso Ise miró a Kiba y le señaló.- ¡Tú, ayúdame…ya debes de haber tenido una cita o similares!

-Lo lamento Ise-kun, yo tampoco tengo experiencia en ese rubro.- Kiba sonó triste de poder ayudar a su amigo.

-¡Demonios Kiba, justo cuando necesito de un consejo no me sirves!- Ise golpeó la mesa con la frente…- ¿Qué hago…? Si bien Serafall es una Maou, es una chica…no quiero meter la pata.

-Ehm…¿Y si hablan sobre sus intereses?- todos miraron a Gasper, el vampiro se puso nervioso pero prosiguió.- H-He escuchado en mi clase a una chica hablar sobre eso…que conocerse es una buena manera de iniciar…

-Gasper….¡Eres brillante!- Ise sonrió ante la respuesta pero…

[Eso es sentido común idiota…]

 _-¡Cállate, en vez de quejarte dame una idea para hacer que no me vea ridículo!_

[Tch…como si eso fuera posible…]- Al joven la vena de la frente se le hincho por el comentario…esa lagartija se estaba burlando de él.- [sólo se tú…no es la gran ciencia…además ella es una Maou…estoy seguro que trata de alejarse de las responsabilidades que tiene…sólo tratala bien, como alguien normal y ya verás que todo saldrá a pedir de boca]- Ise se quedó mudo al escuchar tan….buen consejo….

 _-Wow Ddraig…no creí que ahora fueras el doctor corazón…_

[He estado en este lugar casi 2000 años y casi la mitad de mis poseedores fueron mujeres…se aprende algo]

[¡Oye, nos haces ver como si fuéramos incomprensibles!]

[¿No lo son?]- la honesta pregunta de los Sekiryuutei masculinos a sus compañeros femeninas no vino de muy buena gracia….

 _-Gritos de dolor…mejor lo dejo así.-_ el castaño cortó la conexión para no escuchar la masacre…- ¿Qué pasa Saji?- Ise se percató que el rubio lo miraba nervioso.

-Creo que desea saber que se siente tener un dragón contigo todo el tiempo.- Kiba notó la razón del nerviosismo de Saji…

-Oh…ok Saji, te entiendo…en poco tiempo obtendrás a Vitra y sus demás Sacred Gears…debes sentir los nervios.

-Más de los que crees….- el joven tomó algo del agua que tenía a la mano.- ¿Qué se siente tener a alguien que te acompaña a todos lados?

-Si…yo también deseo saber cómo es tu relación con Ddraig-san.- Gasper se unió a la charla.

-Je, creo que todos aquí deseamos saber eso…y creo que no es sorpresa. Según las leyendas el Welsh Dragon era un ser de gran poder que solo se mostraba a sus poseedores y era muy reservado pero con lo que hemos visto…

-Parece alguien que se toma las cosas ligeramente…- Saji terminó la oración…

Ise solo pudo sonreír y mirar con nostalgia las calles a través del vidrio.

-Ddraig es un amigo…no hay mucho que decir…ha estado conmigo en las buenas y las malas…y si bien admito que al inicio se mostraba muy orgulloso, con el tiempo nuestra relación mejoró hasta llegar a esto…en verdad no creo poder imaginar mi vida sin él a mi lado…es mi invaluable compañero.

Todos sonrieron al escuchar la sinceridad en Ise, incluso los Sekiryuutei pasados…ellos sentían vergüenza de no haber tratado a Ddraig como se debía…

[Ddraig….¿Estás llorando?]- Elsha hizo la pregunta al gran dragón.

[¡Cállense!]- Ddraig gritó su respuesta…oigan, los rudos también lloran.

Ise sonrió al escuchar eso en su mente para luego mirar a Saji.

-No te pongas nervioso…si bien suena a una gran carga…verás que tener a un dragón contigo es una de las mejores experiencias…solo dale tiempo para formar la relación.- Saji asintió y agradeció el consejo de Ise.- ¡Al fin, comida!

Las órdenes de los cuatro llegó, los jóvenes empezaron a comer y charlar de cosas innecesarias o tontas pero…el punto era pasar el tiempo con los amigos, por ahora podrían actuar como adolescentes comunes….ya mañana era otro día.

* * *

 **Y ahí vamos, un cap relajado...como siempre para entrar en calor...admito que trato de ser un poco más explicito en mis palabras y mejorar más mi escritura, debo de evolucionar para no quedarme atrás. Espero que me acompañen como siempre en este nuevo arco...Nos vemos.**


	32. Cita en el Parque Ueno

**Hola a todos...2 caps esta semana como compensación por mis 2 semanas de ausencia...no se acostumbren...Ahora...vamos a los saludos...**

 **antifanboy: Como ya te respondi en los PM, todo se verá...**

 **Ronaldc v2: Hora del regreso, si...las cosas van por su curso, Rean con sus dos amigas que cuando Venelana se entere...Ise con su cita...y Sona metió la pata.**

 **Tsuna Dragneel: Pues...tal vez...**

 **Bankotsu: Gracias amigo, se agradece...las escenas de risa me salen algo más sencillas, lo de un Ddraig Otaku me resultó factible dado que Ise es un otaku en esta historia...**

 **kreiven animator: Pues...lo obvio no se puede tapar con un dedo...jajaja...**

 **Ikari no Ryujin: Amigo...el 80% de los caps los escribo en el cel...es más dificil...lo de tu sugerencia lo diré en unos instates.**

 **alexzero: Pues...tal vez...**

 **firelord012: creo que esa sería la reacción más...normal...**

 **Zero1734: No amigo, aún no muero...mientras haya gente que ame esta historia la seguiré escribiendo y si ustedes siguen con su apoyo esta historia llegara al final.**

 **soulalbarn18000: Gracias, que bueno que piensas eso amigo.**

 **x29: Amigo, todo eso esta planeado...solo hay detalles chiquitos que debo de realizar pero te lo diré...tengo la historia en general ya planeada.**

 **GohanSuperSaiyajinNivel2: Pues como siempre amigo, gracias por tu apoyo.**

 **Tenzalucard123: Ya verás...**

 **Ahora...por no solo Sugerencia de Ikari no Ryujin si no de otros PM de otros...me han pedido que le ponga OP y ED al fic y no es reciente, ya van varios caps que me piden eso...por lo que haré lo que toda buena democracia haría...VOTACION. En mi perfil esta la encuesta...dependerá de ustedes lectores si eso pasa o no...ya yo acataré la voz de ustedes...**

 **Ahora, comencemos...**

 **PS: ¿Oyeron el OP 2 Full de Dragon Ball Super? Esta genial...**

* * *

 **Sekiryuutei Supremo**

 **Arco 4: La Lucha de la Nueva Generación**

 **Capítulo 32: Cita en el Parque Ueno**

-Muy bien Ise, ya le has tomado el truco.- Rean tenía su tachi en su hombro con una sonrisa.- Recuerda que esta técnica solo es en un caso que no tengas medio de ataque.

-Ah….ah….si….no….es….algo que…deseo…usar….seguido…- Ise estaba en el suelo con Ascalon en mano tratando de recuperar el aire.- Sólo….necesito práctica…

Rean asintió a las palabras de su alumno. Ambos estaban en lo que ahora es el sótano de la residencia Hyoudo, que dicho de paso ahora parecía una arena de lucha. Rean e Ise entrenaban en el uso de espada del castaño ya que Rean estaba decidido a que Ise pase al nivel avanzado del estilo…aunque para eso debe de enseñar las técnicas que aún faltan. Era muy temprano, sólo ellos estaban entrenando ya que los demás estaban ocupados con otra rutina que el humano les había dado y que era supervisada por Azazel.

Ise se levantó otra vez para intentar de nuevo la técnica…era una locura, la simple idea para hacerla era un riesgo total pero…a él le venía de maravilla, le iba con su estilo.

El joven tomó a Ascalon con ambas manos y la puso en frente suyo para luego ponerla en su cadera…imitaba el movimiento de desenvainar rápidamente las katanas o similares. Rean asintió al ver que iban de nuevo…fue hacia Ise para atacar con su espada y al dar el corte….Ise rápidamente dio un movimiento lateral ligero para esquivar el primer ataque y justo cuando iba a hacer su movimiento.

-Muy lento.- Rean le dio un rodillazo al joven en el abdomen para luego darle una patada que lo mandó a volar unos metros.

El castaño cayó al suelo adolorido…otro intento fallido…se tomó el área agredida y tomó aire…era frustrante…esta técnica era difícil y avanzada debido a que es tu cuerpo el que debe reaccionar antes que tu mente mande la orden…

-Rayos…- Ise maldijo por lo bajo de nuevo por su falla…

-No te sientas mal…esta técnica es difícil, aún con saber que hacer obviamente tu cuerpo no reacciona como deseas al inicio.- Rean guardó su arma y ayudó al joven a levantarse.

-Lo sé…pero es igual de frustrante…- guardando a Ascalon en su lugar, Ise se limpió la poca sangre que había en su boca.

-Je…toma un descanso, ya vamos 2 horas haciendo esto.- Rean se fue a las bancas que había a un lado de lugar y le lanzó a Ise una botella de agua.- Enjuaga tu boca antes de beber el agua, no querrás tomarte tu propia sangre.

Ise sonrió antes esas palabras pero hizo caso…sus entrenamientos con su maestro siempre eran así, Rean era un maestro excelente pero al momento de la práctica era muy estricto…sabía que si deseaban avanzar rápido la teoría por si sola era inútil.

-Maestro…aún no me ha dicho quienes son sus dos amigas…- Rean suspiró ante las palabras del joven.- ¿Y por qué no las visitamos cuando estuvimos en Japón años atrás?

-Verás Ise…eso fue porque me olvide…así de simple.- Ise miró incrédulo a su maestro mientras Ddraig reía…era lo que supuso.- Y sobre ellas…son hermanas, son muy buenas en el arte de la magia…y también muy buenas líderes cuando la situación la amerita….las conocí cuando hui de la Iglesia…recuerdo que ambas estudiaban en la escuela que ahora dirigen y me ayudaron mucho…en especial a esconderme cuando aún no entendía el poder que tengo.

-En otras palabras….ellas son importantes para usted.- Rean se rasco la cabeza pero asintió, esas dos eran especiales….aunque aún prefiere no enfrentar la ira de ambas.- Sería genial conocerlas…

-No lo dudo…lo gracioso es que no están lejos de donde estamos….tal vez a unas horas de tren.- dicho eso, Rean ahora se sentía más culpable…- las visitaremos luego…quizás cuando regresemos del inframundo.

-Suena a un buen plan maestro.- Ise se acabó el agua y puso la botella a un lado.- Aunque espero que no lo maten al verlo….

-Yo espero lo mismo Ise….- Rean suspiró al imaginar su destino…- _Ahora que recuerdo….¿no tenía ella una alumna?-_ Rean puso la idea a un lado para luego, ya se acordará…

[Compañero, no olvides que tienes que salir más tarde]- el dragón hizo el recordatorio de lo que ocurrirá más tarde.

-Lo sé Ddraig, además creo que aún puedo un poco más…- Ise se preparó para la nueva lección.- ¿Cuál es el otro movimiento maestro?

Rean sonrió, puso su espada a un lado y caminó a la arena con Ise siguiendolo…en eso se detuvo y miró al joven con seriedad.

-Un movimiento que sin duda te será muy útil Ise…- Poniéndose en guardia Rean se preparó con Ise igual…

En otro lado de la casa, Rias y los demás al fin habían llegado…los jóvenes del ORC, el consejo estudiantil y los del grupo del Sekiryuutei se notaban cansados y como no estarlos…si habían tenido que entrenar con esas cosas de gravedad…era una tortura y para empeorar todo… tenían una sesión de estudios en unas horas….

-Sona…ni te imaginas….cuanto te odio ahora….

-No…me molestes Rias…no creí….que nos haría…trepar…ese acantilado a las afueras de la ciudad…con esto puesto…- la Sitri se quitó al fin las zapatillas, los pies la estaban matando.

-Me pregunto….¿Ise-san estará bien? Él se quedó por un entrenamiento personal con Rean-san.

-De seguro es algo sencillo…Hyoudo suertudo…- Saji y muchos otros pensaban igual cuando de pronto sintieron una onda por debajo de ellos.

-¿¡Y eso!?- Koneko se levantó de golpe al sentir el pulso se energía, era grande…

-Ni idea…casi pareciese que…hubo una pelea….- Raynare trató de sentir una energía hostil por si acaso pero no había nada.

-Hmmm ese fue Rean entrenando a Ise.- Azazel cruzó la puerta de la casa.- Wow…Sirzches si que se pasó un poco esta vez.

-Al grano Azazel…¿De que entrenamiento hablas?- Akeno miró seria al caído quien se rasco la cabeza para buscar las palabras.

-Solo diré esto…si Rean no desea que vean su entrenamiento con Ise es porque aún no están listos para el régimen real del Estilo De las 8 Hojas…- Todos se pusieron pálidos al oír eso…

-Eso significa que….- Xenovia no terminó la oración ya que Azazel asintió.

-Así es…Ise tiene suerte de ser parte dragón, otro hubiera muerto hace mucho.

Todos tragaron saliva al escuchar eso, si bien querían ver como estaba el castaño….respetarían la regla de Rean…no espiar su entrenamiento con Ise….

En el sótano, Rean miraba al suelo…esperaba que Ise se levante para continuar…

-No creo que eso baste para noquearte…arriba….

Ise estaba el suelo boca abajo con sangre saliendo de su boca, tosió un poco para sacar algo de la sangre en su garganta…ese movimiento…sino supiera que su maestro se contuvo creería que fue para matarlo….

Atrás del cuerpo del joven había un rastro de suelo resquebrajado…señal de que fuera lo que lo atacó, siguió su camino a pesar del golpe en su abdomen…

-Te advierto Ise que la zona de impacto real no es el abdomen…te golpee ahí ya que no quise matarte…- Ise abrió los ojos con sorpresa…eso si no se lo esperaba…- ¿Puedes deducir el punto a atacar real?

Ise trató de levantarse, el dolor que inicialmente sintió en el abdomen fue tal que casi vomita sus propios intestinos…escupiendo algo de sangre, el joven levantó la mirada…

-El pecho…..el corazón…- Rean asintió a la tan buena deducción.- Aún conteniendo su fuerza…si me hubiera dado en esa zona….yo….

-Es la técnica física secreta de nuestra escuela Ise…si bien parece fácil…realizarla es complicada…usar mucho poder puede matar…usar poco la inhabilita…debes tener el mejor juicio para poder aplicarla correctamente.

[Tiene razón compañero…se necesita un control perfecto de tu propia energía para aplicarla perfectamente]- el mismo Ddraig estaba sorprendido, había visto técnicas físicas mortales pero esta sin duda es una de las más temibles…increíble creer que un humano creara un ataque así hace siglos.

-Arriba Ise…supongo que te has dado cuenta de la pose para realizar el ataque.- Ise se levantó como pudo y aún tambaleante…se puso en posición.

Alzó la mano izquierda y la puso en frente de su pecho con el brazo extendido mientras ponía su puño derecho en la cintura.

-Bien…sin duda a pesar del golpe te diste cuenta que la pose más básica en toda arte marcial es la correcta.- Rean sonrió complacido al ver que su alumno aún tiene sus instintos para la pelea muy intactos.- Ahora…lo difícil será que te acostumbres a cambiar poses de pelea en medio de la pelea para poder sacar el máximo provecho…pero eso se arregla con la práctica…

Rean se puso en guardia con la misma pose que Ise, el humano sonrío al ver que como siempre su alumno no mostraba miedo…

-Suerte que tenemos a Asia para que te cure…debes estar presentable para tu cita.

-No es una cita…- Rean miró con gracia a su alumno.- Pero si…por eso, no se contenga maestro.

-Oh, no lo haré Ise…no lo haré…- Rean desapareció para luego aparecer atrás de Ise quien bloqueo un golpe de su mentor.- Hora del entrenamiento…

Ise sonrió nervioso…ahí va de nuevo….

* * *

-¡No lo puedo creer Rean, eres un salvaje!

-Pero…

-¡Pero nada!- Venelana regañaba al humano quien se rascaba la nuca nervioso.- ¡Sabías que Ise tenía un compromiso más tarde pero ni aún así te contuviste!...¡Lo dejaste inconsciente!

Ahora Rean si sentía culpable…ya llevaba 10 minutos de regaño. Tras el entrenamiento, Rean apareció en el comedor con Ise en sus hombros cargado como un saco de papas totalmente inconsciente…sobra decir que todos se preocuparon al verlo en ese estado, Rean les dijo que no había peligro…solo que se le paso la mano en el último golpe…

Hablando de Ise, este estaba en el sofá de la sala siendo atendido por los demás…apenas había recuperado la conciencia…aunque aún trataba se salir del mareo que el golpe que lo noqueo le había provocado. Azazel por su lado solo se reía como si no hubiera un mañana….claro, porque él no fue el agredido o el que recibe un regaño….

-Wow…te ves horrible Hyoudo…

-Cállate Saji….no te estoy de humor para sarcasmos…- El rubio rio al escuchar esa respuesta pero un codazo de Sona lo calló.

-Vamos Ise-sama, beba un poco de esto.- Ravel le dio su líder un poco de lágrimas del Fénix para que se recupere.- Que bueno que aún tengo unas cuantas….debo pedir más a mis padres.

-Ugh…recuérdame darles las gracias….- el castaño se volvió a echar para descansar.- Viejo….todo me da vueltas…

Venelana miraba al humano con los brazos cruzados, Rean solo se encogió ante la mirada de la mujer. ¿Se le paso la mano? Sí ¿Se arrepiente? No, es obvio que entrenar a su alumno con fuerza es parte de su rutina….aunque debe de admitir que puso más seriedad dado que por un instante Ise si lo estaba llevando a un ritmo mayor…

-¡Rean, ponme atención!- el grito de Venelana sacó al humano de sus pensamientos.- ¿¡Algo que decir en tu defensa!? ¡Y no me vengas con un simple lo siento!- Ok…ella si daba miedo ¿Por qué toda mujer con la que se relaciona tiene ese don de asustar cuando se molesta?- ¿Y bien?

-Nada que decir….Ise se acercó mucho a penetrar mi defensa y actué por instinto….- La mujer suspiró al escuchar la respuesta y optó por ir a la cocina para luego regresar con una bolsa de hielo.

-Eres un idiota….

Venelana cogió el brazo de Rean con fuerza y este no pudo evitar quejarse del dolor, la mujer remango la manga y se vio un ligero moretón en el brazo que ya se estaba tornando morado. Ella puso la bolsa de hielo en el brazo ante el asombro de Rean.

-Ni creas que no lo noté….normalmente paras cruzado de brazos…- que perspicaz…- Sé que estas cosas para ti no son nada pero eres humano…eres más frágil que nosotros….

-Lo tendré en cuenta.- Rean le sonrió a la mujer quien desvió la mirada algo sonrojada….

Venelana odiaba que Rean la haga sentir como una adolescente de nuevo, ella estuvo casada….ha hecho y visto mucho mientras su matrimonio duró pero….algo tenía ese humano de personalidad simple que la hacía sentir esas cosas de nuevo como si fueran la primera vez….y le gustaba….

-Juju….que linda escena nya.

-Cierra la boca Kuroka….no los distraigas….- Ayane calló a la nekomata mientras los demás seguían viendo todo….Ise no, él aún deseaba deshacerse del zumbido en el oído…

-Agh…ya no sean tan melosos y bésense mientras aun soy joven.- Azazel hizo la broma que tal vez más de uno quiso hacer.

Ambos adultos notaron que todos los miraban, Venelana notó lo cerca que estaba de Rean y su sonrojo empeoró, le puso la bolsa de hielo a Rean en el pecho como indicativo de que él haga sus cosas solo mientras salía de ahí a velocidad para preparar el almuerzo. Todos pasaron a ver a Azazel con rabia por arruinar el bello momento.

-Ya verás…..le diré a Penemue-sensei lo que hiciste.

-¡No, espera!- Ray sacó el celular para hacer la acusación mientras Azazel iba para impedírselo pero….- ¡¿Qué hacen!? ¡Suéltenme!

Yura y Koneko impedían la acción del caído mientras Ise solo deseaba que se callaran para poder recuperarse….

-Como deseo dormir….

[Pues lástima por ti compañero pero ya es hora de levantarse, ya casi es hora de irse….]- Ise miró con pesadez el celular y abrió los ojos con horror al ver que ya eran casi las 11, le iba a tomar una hora llegar a Shinjuku para luego tomar otro tren…..¡Iba tarde!

-¡Mierda!- levantándose con rapidez olvidando el mareo que tenía, Ise se dirigió al segundo piso.- ¡Llegaré tarde!

Con eso dicho, el joven desapareció dejando un aire de confusión y molestia….

-Y nosotras preocupadas por él…

-Para que se levante a su cita….

Irina y Aki hablaron con una voz algo sombría, una que hizo que los varones den unos pasos al costado o hacia atrás para tomar distancia y seguridad.

-Oigan….¿Y si los vamos a espiar?- la sugerencia de Kaori hizo que muchas se reúnan en un círculo.

-¿Tú que opinas pechugona, es buena idea?

-No lo sé caída de sexta.- Rias miró a Ray con seriedad.- Si vamos a hacer esto….no podemos dejar que mi mamá nos descubra.

-¿Tan malo sería que Venelana-sama nos descubriera?

-Si Fay-chan….sería horrible, ni te imaginas lo que nos haría Venelana-sama….ella es una mujer que no deseo enfurecer ni en broma.- Para que Akeno diga eso….

-¿No deberíamos….?

-Shhhh, deja ver como resulta.- Momo calló a Nimura, esto se ponía divertido, las demás chicas del Consejo Estudiantil sonreían al ver a su "King" actuar así.

-¿Sona, el plan de escape y espionaje?- Ayane miró a la Sitri por instrucciones, ella era la más adecuada.

-Primero, debemos salir sin que nos descubran.- Todas asintieron.- Segundo, encontrar disfraces para pasar desapercibidos.

-Ahm…no creo que con el tiempo que tenemos logremos conseguir buenos disfraces….- Ravel tenía un punto, a este paso acabaran haciendo el ridículo.

-Es eso o dejar que Serafall-sama se la pase de maravilla con Ise nya.- Kuroka ya estaba adecuada a la idea de que las chicas aquí, sus amigas, tengan que compartir a Ise pero….¿otra más? ¡No si lo pueden evitar!

-Todas aquí somos testigos que Ise tiene sus medios, aunque accidentales de…."conquistar".- Todas asintieron a las palabras de Rias.- ¡Hagámoslo chicas!

-¿Hacer qué hija?- la dulce voz hizo que todas sintieran que la sangre, literalmente, se les heló….biológicamente imposible. Todas voltearon con miedo, ahí estaba Venelana con una dulce sonrisa…- ¿Oí bien, desean espiar la cita entre Ise-kun y Serafall-chan?- Todas tragaron duro, la pobre Asia estaba abrazada a Xenovia temblando del miedo mientras la susodicha estaba congelada del miedo.- Espere esta actitud de mi hija….

-¿¡Mamá!?- la pelirroja se mostró insultada….

-Pero de ti Sona….me has desilusionado, te creí más madura.

-Y-Y-Yo….- la chica miró a las chicas de su sequito.- ¿Por qué no me dijeron nada?

-¿Y ser castigadas por complicidad? Lo siento Kaichou, no somos tontas.- La sonrisa burlona de Tomoe, la "Knight" de Sona era suficiente para demostrar que disfrutaba esto.

-Jejeje, no se preocupe Kaichou….de seguro no será tan…malo….jejeje.- Rey, "Bishop" de Sona, reía un poco al ver la cara de horror de Sona.

-¡Pero los chicos…..AH!- Ray gritó al ver el estado de los hombres…..los malditos estaban jugando cartas.

-¿Tienes un 5 Kiba?

-No….- Saji chasqueó la lengua al ver la cara de póker del rubio

-Vamos Gasper, toma una carta.- Azazel le mostró su mano al vampiro quien sacó una carta….el Joker.

-¡Noooooooo!

-Jajaja, mejor suerte para la próxima Gasper….a ver….- Rean sacó otra carta y sonrió para si mismo, ya casi tenía la partida en la bolsa.

-¡TRAIDORES!- las chicas gritaron al ver sido abandonadas mientras Venelana se les acercaba con lentitud….

Uno podría jurar que versiones chibis de las chicas se abrazaban por la imponente aura de la mujer….y vaya que era imponente…..

Con Ise…bueno…..el joven bajo ya vestido, una casaca roja, jeans negros con zapatos que oscilaban entre lo formal y lo simple, era una exposición debía de ira bien. Miró al escena en frente suyo, iba a preguntar porque sus amigas estaban temblando y tenían apariencias chibi….

-No Hyoudo, no te preocupes por lo que va pasar…ve que de seguro Serafall-sama debe estar en camino.- Tsubaki puso su mano en el hombro del joven.

-¿Segura?

-Ve Hyoudo-kun, disfruta tu cita con Serafall-sama.- Yura empujó al chico a la puerta y antes de darle un ligero empujón le susurró.- Ojala tengas una conmigo pronto.

-¿Eh?- antes de poder decir algo la chica le dio el empujón y se alejó de él, Ise solo se encogió de hombros….habrá oído mal.- ¡Me voy, los veo más tarde!

-¡Suerte Ise…..Ja, gané!- Rean mostró su mano y los demás gruñeron al perder lanzando las cartas al aire….el joven solo sonrió y se fue.

-¡Ise, espera!- Rias trato de decir algo pero….

-No Rias….hoy, no vas a ningún lado….ni tú ni nadie….-…Por seguridad mental no se escribirá lo que está pasando ahí….solo lo dejaré a la imaginación que puede ser mucho más agradable.

Momo se acercó a Yura quien solo miró a su amiga como esta la miraba con una ceja alzada.

-No te hagas…..oí lo que le susurraste….¿En serio? Apenas interactúas con él.

-¿Qué te digo? Es un chico interesante…- Momo solo negó con la cabeza.- Ya tendré mi oportunidad, solo debo esperar.

-Sabes que involucrarte con él hará que bueno….te unas a ellas….- La chica señaló a las chicas que ahora estaban en posición de geiza con un enorme chichón en la cabeza siendo regañadas por Venelana.- ¿Deseas acabar así?

-Jajaja, no….aún poseo algo de orgullo…..pero si lo veo factible….

-Nunca me enamoraré de un dragón…..nunca.- Oh Momo….si solo supieras…..

* * *

Ise estaba corriendo a la estación de tren para tomar el tren que lo llevará al Parque Ueno, no le tomó mucho llegar y solo compró el ticket para ir hacia dicho destino.

Mientras esperaba decidió sacar sus audífonos y ponerse a escuchar música, busco en la lista de música algo que le llame la atención….en eso encontró la canción que quería….

[El OST de Persona 3, Brand New Days….Hace tiempo que no la escuchas, una linda canción… y para que yo diga eso….]

-Es verdad…pero creo que nos dará el aire relajante que se necesita.- Ise le dio play a la canción mientras subía al tren.

 **(OST** **watch?v=86JPuKQkewc** **)**

En medio del recorrido no pudo evitar ver a las personas, era gracioso ver que algunos a pesar de ser domingo solo hablaban del trabajo o similares…siguió escuchando la canción para apartar su mente de otras cosas, hoy se relajaría…se merecía un descanso.

El camino de todo siguió unos minutos que casi se acercaban a una hora, debido a que tenía que tomar una segunda conexión decidió leer algo en su celular…como podía….

[Espacioso…]- Ise rio un poco pero no dijo más, así era la vida de Japón…apresurada…

Miró a la ventana y se alegro de ver que el día y el cielo estaban en perfecto estado, que bueno…al menos no se preocupara por la lluvia.

Vio el anuncio electrónico de que su parada estaba cerca. Al ver las puertas abrirse no perdió tiempo y cruzó dicha puerta un segundo antes de que se cierre…

-Vaya…que cerca…- se limpió la casaca para luego tomar rumbo a las escaleras.

Al llegar a lo que sería la zona de comunicaciones de vías, Ise notó que faltaban 10 minutos para el tren que lo llevará a su destino final. Suspiró y optó por ir a tomar algo…caminando y disfrutando la canción Ise vio como unos jóvenes de su edad solo caminaban hablando de algo…de seguro cosas de adolescentes, se encogió de hombros ya que no era su asunto aunque notó que las chicas que acompañan a esos chicos se voltearon a verlo…él alzó una ceja al ver eso pero les saludó con la mano, siempre la cortesía.

Las chicas rieron sonrojadas….raro…decidió seguir su camino al notar la mirada nada amigable de los jóvenes. Ise miraba el reloj…tenía tiempo para comprar un refresco…

[Este chico…]- Ise solo negaba como Ise no notó que esas chicas coquetearon con él indirectamente y él siguió el juego…si que era denso y más por no notar que algunas adolescentes lo veían….

Ise llegó al estante y pidió el refresco especial del día, un surtido de frutas, genial. El castaño agradeció tras pagar y al ver la hora caminó a su próximo destino, el tren.

En medio de la espera, Ise bebía el jugo…nada mal…era raro actuar como alguien de su edad pero no se quejaba…Ddraig miraba la cantidad de gente que había, increíble ver tanta gente y tan apresurada…

[El tren…]- Ise prestó atención, lo bueno es que el tren iba vacío…no mucha gente va al parque Ueno.

Subió al tren y se sentó para su suerte…el lugar estaba vacío…siguió tomando su bebida mientras veía a través de la ventana…no era una mala experiencia…le gustaba volar pero…

-Ir como alguien normal esta bien de vez en cuando.

Vio que su parada estaba cerca y al ver la puerta abrirse bajó de inmediato. Tomó su camino para salir de la estación…prendió el GPS de su celular para seguir su camino…no desea perderse.

Siguió las indicaciones y empezó a caminar sin prisas…estaba bien. Caminó viendo los estantes y como algunos niños pedían cosas…un juguete o similares a sus padres, no pudo evitar la nostalgia al ver esa escena. Tomó lo último del jugo y botó el envase en un basurero…se vio cerca del parque Ueno…debía admitirlo…era grande.

Un lugar turístico para todos, sin duda un lugar de visita si estas en Tokyo…la estación ayudaba debido al buen clima aunque de primavera es mejor…se sentó en una banca a esperar…miraba la gente pasar, familias, parejas, gente sola…de todo…miró el cielo unos segundos para despejar su cabeza.

 **(FIN OST)**

En eso la canción se acabó, suspiró para luego sacar el celular y ponerse a buscar otra canción…

-¡Ise-chan!- el joven se sacó los audífonos para alzar la vista…lo que vio lo dejó asombrado.

Serafall estaba frente a él, vestía ropas algo formales debido al evento pero estas pasaban también por su simpleza…una blusa de color púrpura, así como una falda negra al igual que las sandalias…su cabello normalmente en coletas estaba ahora suelto….Olvídense que es una Maou, en frente de él había una chica muy bella con todas sus letras.

-¡Viniste, qué bueno!- La chica pensó que tal vez no venía…momento de duda, siempre pasa.- Llegaste temprano…se ve que eres puntual….¿Pasa algo?- Serafall vio confusa al joven que aún no salía de su estupor inicial….

-¿Ah? N-No…- la Maou sonrió al ver que sin duda lo había dejado impactado…no por nada es considerada la más bella del inframundo.

-Oh…¿Asombrado de mi belleza?- Quiso jugar un poco con él, siempre era divertido ver a los hombres ponerse nerviosos cuando le responden esa pregunta.

-Pues…asombrado….no…- ella lo miro asombrada…acaso no pensaba que ella era…- Siempre he pensado que eres bella, hoy me lo has reafirmado.- Bien…eso no lo espero….la Maou se sonrojo un poco apenada por el halago…- Sin contar que me encanta tu cabello suelto.

-¿D-De verdad?

-Si, te da un aire más maduro.- a esas palabras ella inflo las mejillas.

-¿Así que mi apariencia usual es infantil?- Al ver como ella se cruzaba de brazos y alzaba una ceja, Ise supo que metió las cuatro.

-¡No, te ves linda con tu estilo diario!...No, lo que dije es que te ves bien pero con este estilo te ves más linda….Nonono…lo que trato de decir es que….

-Pft….Jajajajaja…- La Maou no pudo evitar reír al ver como Ise trataba de arreglar su metida de pata.

-No es gracioso….- Ise se mostró ofendido pero ella siguió en lo suyo.

-Jajajaja…perdón, te veías tan lindo con esa cara de asustado…jajaja…- Ise no pudo evitar sonreír al verla calmada…

-Bueno, ya con la burla a mi persona lista…¿Qué deseas hacer mientras esperamos?

-Mmmmm….- Serafall se puso pensativa, al tener su idea chasqueo los dedos.- Simple…- ella se acercó al brazo del joven y lo abrazó.- Paseemos….Así podremos hablar y conocernos mejor.

Ise se sonrojo ante la cercanía de Serafall pero…no le tomó importancia, ella era una Maou y una mujer de importancia en el inframundo…de seguro ella ya había tenido más de una cita…

-Andando entonces, te puedo llevar a ver los monumentos que hay en el parque, leí sobre el lugar y sé dónde ir.- Serafall sonrió divertida.

-Oh…un cerebrito…

-Pft, nada de eso…solo leo para no pasar de ignorante….y prefiero ser llamado culto.- la chica rio ante la exageración de Ise pero en fin…ambos empezaron a caminar.

En medio de la caminata, Serafall se asombraba del lugar, si bien antes pasaba por aquí debido a ciertas cosas que debía hacer en la ciudad…nunca pudo darse el tiempo para ver el lugar con cuidado…su trabajo como Maou no la dejaba.

-¿Qué es esto?- la demonio señaló la estatua en frente de ellos.

-La estatua del llamado último samurai, Saigo Takamori…él vivió la modernización de Japón…su nombre es sinónimo de que a pesar de los cambios no podemos olvidar nuestras raíces.

Serfall miró con asombro la estatua, si que estaba bien cuidada…

-Uno de los miembros de la nobleza de Sirzches-chan de seguro sabe más, es un samurai.- Ise inclinó la cabeza….

-¿El maestro de Kiba?

-Sip…el mismo, a veces me harta que diga eso de degozaru…- ambos rieron.- Pero es verdad…no hay que olvidar nuestros orígenes…aunque estos sean malos….- la chica puso una mirada melancólica.

-¿Sera-chan?

-Sabes…yo fui miembro de la facción anti Maou…luche en esa guerra civil…una que a mi parecer sigue solo que en la mesa de leyes y demás.- Ise miró como Serafall dejaba de lado su clásica alegría.- A veces pienso que….todo lo que hicimos en esos días no ha servido de nada….a pesar de los años, la mayoría de demonios sigue con su….actitud conservadora.

Ambos empezaron a caminar a otra zona del parque con la Maou algo triste….

-¿Segura? De seguro algo ha cambiado contigo y los demás Maou en el poder….

-Nuestra posición es más en nombre que otra cosa….aún gran parte de las decisiones son tomadas por el consejo y nosotros solo tomamos unas pocas decisiones….claro que deseamos cambiar eso.- Serafall miró a Ise con seriedad.- ¿Qué opinas tú Sekiryuutei?- Ise se asombro al oíe que lo llamo por su título.- Eres una existencia temida por muchos….por lo que eres y fuiste en una vida pasada…¿Cuál es tu opinión de este mundo?

Ise se detuvo al igual que ella….la chica estaba seria, en verdad deseaba una clara respuesta.

-No lo sé….sinceramente, he visto que muchas cosas no valen la pena….- Serafall se sorprendió al escuchar esa respuesta.- Pero….en general, creo que este mundo tiene gran potencial…..sí, tiene sus defectos pero todo lo tiene….solo nos queda seguir aprendiendo….

-Je, que optimista….- Ise sonrió al escuchar eso.

-Si fuera pesimista, hace años habría muerto.- Serafall rio al escuchar eso pero se puso al lado de Ise para seguir caminando.

-¿Otro buen lugar para ver?- Ise se puso pensativo…

-Pues, esta el zoo del lugar, el lago y los templos….Tu elección.- La mujer se puso pensativa unos segundos para luego sonreír.

-¡El lago, luego los templos!

-Como ordene la dama.- Ambos fueron a la parte central del parque, lugar donde estaba el lago del parque, famoso por permitir pasear en bote.

 **(OST** **watch?v=y9hucC98P1I** **)**

Ambos miraron con alegría el lago del lugar y la gran cantidad de gente que había en el lugar. Habían varios turistas tomándose fotos y Serafall sintió un poco de envidia….no había traído su cámara, en eso sintió que el joven le toco el hombro.

-¿Deseas una foto?- ella asintió varias veces tal como niña que desea un dulce.- Entonces yo me encargo.

Serafall estaba en la baya que rodea el lago y hacía unas poses graciosas como si estuviera en esas conferencias cosplay. Ise negó con la cabeza y ella inclinó la cabeza a un lado al no entender que quería, él solo le dijo que actúe normal.

Ella asintió y se paro tranquila con una sonrisa verdadera, Ise tomo la foto con su celular….al hacerlo le pidió a la chica que cambie de posición para tomar otra, ella asintió y se apoyo a la baya dándose un aire algo distinto…Ise tomo la segunda foto para que luego Serafall se acerque a él y le quite el celular rápidamente mientras lo jalaba del brazo, la Maou le pidió a unos turistas si podían tomarles una foto….obviamente ellos aceptaron.

Ambos posaron para la foto con la Maou abrazando el brazo del joven y él solo sonriendo…tras varias tomas, Serafall agradeció el gesto. Ambos caminaron alrededor del lago y miraban con alegría la tranquilidad del lugar. Ella le jaló la manga al chico señalando los botes en renta….Ise suspiro con una sonrisa y asintió, sin perder tiempo rentaron el dicho bote.

En medio del lago, Ise agradecía que su maestro le haya hecho aprender a remar o ya hubiera hecho el ridículo….Serafall solo veía el agua como una niña y sonreía al ver los peces….era divertido relajarse un poco….en eso, ella miro como Ise la filmaba con el celular con una sonrisa maligna….se sonrojo al notar que ahora lo que estaba haciendo estaba grabado.

Ella le lanzo agua al joven quien guardo su celular rápidamente mientras ella le pedía el celular para borrar el video….Obviamente él se negó…en medio del lago ambos actuaron con infantilismo, Serafall reía como una niña por primera vez en años….

Al terminar el pequeño tour, ambos salieron algo mojados por lo último pero poco les importo…se estaban divirtiendo…Ise revisó el celular…tenían tiempo para visitar los templos….ella asintió feliz y tomó la mano de Ise para apresurarlo….el joven solo se dejo llevar….ella sí que era fuerte….

En su recorrido, el Sekiryuutei no pudo evitar notar que sin duda Serafall llamaba la atención…era una chica bella, eso no hay duda y a pesar de su altura sus pechos son grandes….algunas de las mujeres la veían con envidia.

Ddraig solo sonrió al ver todo, sin duda la cita no iba mal….Su compañero pensaba en algo a parte de sus entrenamientos y la Maou parecía al fin olvidarse de sus problemas laborales. Dragón y Maou miraron los árboles y la chico refunfuño al ver que por temporada no habían Sakuras….ella hubiera querido verlas pero la temporada ya paso….

-Podemos venir el otro año.- Las palabras de Ise sacaron de cuadro a la Maou pero ella solo asintió con una sonrisa.

El Templo Toshogu: el Santuario de los 3 Monos Sabios es un lugar de visita obligatoria para los turistas, aquí yacen las esculturas de los 3 monos que se cubren los ojos, la boca y los oídos….para los que no lo sepan….los 3 monos representan algo obvio pero que olvidamos por la sociedad actual. "No escuches, veas o hables maldades": Mizaru **("No veo"),** Kikazaru **("No oigo"),** e Iwazaru **("No Hablo").** Sencillo ¿verdad? Negar las maldades y no tener miedo…cosas muy ciertas….

Serafall rio al ver a los tres monitos e incluso los imito mientras Ise le tomaba varias fotos…ambos habían ingresado por obviamente la entrada principal, un gran arco tradicional de Japón, el Tori…en la cultura nipona sirve para separar lo sagrado de lo mundano, Serafall no tenía problema en entrar ya que por su poder podía protegerse….ser una Maou tenía sus ventajas pero claro….no podía rezar, se ganaría una jaqueca horrible.

Serafall veía con asombro la arquitectura, no era la primera vez que veía esto pero si la primera vez que lo hacía en este templo…Ise tomó varias fotos, esto iba a los recuerdos del año.

Ambos visitaron todo lo que pudieron dado que había tanto que se estaban quedando cortos….

 **(Fin OST)**

-La próxima vez debemos venir con más tiempo.- Serafall habló por inercia pero luego se tapo la boca…casi parecía que pedía otra cita.

-Muy cierto….para la próxima que sea en primavera.- Ise no le veía el problema de venir con la Maou de nuevo, era divertido….

-¿E-En serio vendrás conmigo de nuevo?- Ise asintió….ella rio nerviosa….- V-Vaya…..serías el primero con el que tengo una segunda cita.

-¿Y eso?

-Pues….nunca he tenido más de una cita con alguien….- Serafall suspiro al recordar todas sus citas fallidas cuando era más joven.- Todos deseaban llevarme a la cama en la primera salida.

-Wow…eso si que es estúpido….es decir, es divertido estar contigo…no me he reído así con nadie más que con mis amigos…

-¿La has pasado bien conmigo?- Ise asintió a la pregunta de la chica con una sonrisa sincera.- Jaja…jajaja, eres el primero que me lo dice.

-Vamos Sera-chan, no te pongas melancólica solo porque unos idiotas no te valoraron como debían.- Ise acarició la cabeza de la Maou, era una costumbre para él hacerlo para calmar a los demás pero nunca había cuestionado o pensado en los efectos que da en una chica….

Serafall no pudo evitar sonrojarse por el gesto y también pudo notar que Ise, en efecto era distinto a la mayoría de hombres en el inframundo….la mayoría son unos patanes que solo la buscan para tener sexo o por el poder político, ella con los años había aprendido a darse cuenta de eso….empezó a creer que no había alguien que la vería de verdad a parte de su familia y sus amigos.

-Dime Ise-chan….¿Cuál es tu opinión sobre como las mujeres son tratadas en el inframundo?

-¿A eso de que son en su mayoría de casos como solo objetos de placer o reproducción? Estoy muy en contra de eso….las mujeres tienen su valor en la sociedad tanto humana como demoniaca, el machismo que ha existido por siglos si bien aún existe debemos de dejarlo atrás…aunque claro es mi opinión….

-¿Y sobre los Harem en el mundo de los demonios?- Así si Ise tuvo que pensar en su respuesta….él era hombre, no iba a negar que tener un Harem era muy tentativo…sería un hipócrita si dice que no piensa eso….

-Sería hipócrita de mi parte decir que la idea de uno no es tentadora….

[Claro, te recuerdo que eres parte dragón y que las chicas en casa están para matar]- Ise dejo de lado el comentario de Ddraig aunque el tic en su ojo era notorio.

-Solo hablaré por mi….si el hombre en cuestión ama a cada una de ellas por igual….esta bien….y también que las chicas estén de acuerdo en eso….la opinión antes que nada.- Serafall sonrió al escuchar eso….una respuesta simple…si bien ella lucha por los derechos de las mujeres en el inframundo….aún le falta mucho por hacer.

-Jejeje, respuesta simple de alguien que es simple.

-¡Hey!- Ise iba a reclamar el pequeño insulto pero el abrazo de la Maou lo saco de cuadro.- ¿Sera-chan?

-Gracias….en verdad…a pasado tiempo desde que alguien ajeno a mi familia y amigos me ha tratado….como soy….se siente raro…- Ise devolvió el abrazo algo nervioso.- Rias-chan, So-tan y los demás tienen de que seas su amigo.

-¿Por qué dices eso? Yo también soy tu amigo.- La chica alzó la mirada confusa por lo que acaba de oír.- ¿Creíste que tras esto solo íbamos a quedar como conocidos? Para nada….soy tu amigo Sera-chan y me sentiría honrado de que me consideres uno.

-¿Un amigo….? Jeje, si….eres mi amigo obviamente….- Serafall se separo de Ise y le guiño el ojo.- Si que sabes como animar a una chica….

-Solo digo lo que pienso, no es nada del otro mundo.- Ella negó con la cabeza a la respuesta.

-No…es por eso que eres diferente….no ocultas lo que piensas….eso puede ser malo a veces….pero dada las circunstancias….me parece bien que seas así….- Ella ahora entendía el porque varias chicas estaban interesadas en él….- Que lástima….ojala te hubiera conocido antes….- Ise puso la cabeza a un lado al no entender la indirecta….- Aunque….si…eso puede funcionar….

Serafall había tenido una idea….si bien no niega que el chico en frente de ella es interesante, aún es muy pronto para decir algo….si algo ha aprendido es que ir a lo loco con las relaciones a su edad es una tontería….primero mirara y evaluara….

-No importa….- Serafall decidió dejar eso a un lado….quiere disfrutar la amistad con su nuevo amigo.- ¿Qué hora es?

-Oh….a ver….- Ise saco el celular….las 2:45….ya es buena hora.- Mejor vamos al museo de una vez.

-Muy buena idea, si bien disfruto este paseo vamos a lo que vinimos en primer lugar.- La chica notó que Ise le daba su brazo en señal de que se aferre a él.- ¿Caballeroso eh?

-Je, culpa a mi maestro…él me enseño estas cosas.- la chica rio, obvio…de Azazel ese gesto era imposible.

Tomo el brazo del joven y mientras ambos caminaban ella no pudo evitar sentirse feliz…había ganado un amigo, se había divertido y también pudo actuar como una chiquilla nuevamente sin tener que preocuparse por las miradas de otros…el día de hoy había sido mejor de lo que creyó.

- _Es la mejor cita que he tenido.-_ Ise notó como la chica sonreía….sin duda todo iba a bien…..aunque….

- _Siento que ahora mismo alguien me esta maldiciendo…._

* * *

-¡No puedo, no logró hacerlo!

-¡No te rindas Rias, vamos ya por 1/3 del material!- Sona le gritaba a su amiga quien trataba de resolver un ejercicio que de seguro vendrá en el maldito examen de esta semana.

-Ahm….¿Cómo se traduce esto?

-Es Pasado Perfecto Aki-san….venga yo le enseño.- Fay era Inglesa de nacimiento…era la mejor para enseñar la gramática del Inglés.

Todos los jóvenes estaban estudiando con seriedad….más por presión que por voluntad propia…Venelana los vigilaba con seriedad, estaba ahí como un guardia que no bajará los brazos….Rean y Azazel solo veían el partido de Baseball con unas cervezas a la mano…pero se mantenían en silencio para no sufrir la ira de la mujer….estaba de mal humor…..

-Mamá….¿Puedo?

-No….- Rias bajó la cabeza….su madre se había cerrado a que nadie se iba a levantar de esa mesa si no acaban sus deberes….

-Venelana-san…¿Puedo ir al baño?

-Claro Gasper.- la mujer sonrió con dulzura ante la pregunta del vampiro, el chico sonrió y se fue al baño.- ¿Qué miran? Él no está castigado por actuar inmaduro.

-Pero….- las chicas iban a decir algo pero la mirada afilada de la mujer hizo que todas vuelvan a sus deberes.

-Así me gusta.- Venelana sonreía complacida al ver que todo iba bien, solo se necesita mano dura para….calmar el caos.

-Maldito Hyoudo….ya verá….me las pagará si le hace algo a mi hermana…..

-¡Menos charla y más problemas resueltos!- Sona volvió a lo suyo tras el grito de Venelana….la mujer solo tomaba una taza de té….que hermoso día.

* * *

 **Listo, un cap más para ustedes...eso solo fue una parte ya que la otra es dentro del museo...ahora si me disculpan, me debo de culturizar un poco en lo de los museos...no quiero dar cualquier información.**

 **No olviden votar, la otra semana se dará el resultado...recuerden pasar por mi perfil y votar...**

 **Nos vemos**


	33. Pelea en el Museo

**Hola a todos, he vuelto con otro cap del fic y he visto que a la gran mayoría le gusto como tome lo de la cita...no soy un experto pero supongo que así debe ser una buena cita...hasta ahora no he recibido quejas de mis ex parejas en ese rubro...Oh bueno, volviendo al tema...la votación de si desean un OP y ED en este fic la mantendré abierta más tiempo...debido a que no se cumple la semana aún de plazo la dejaré ahí hasta el otro cap donde se verá si sigo como hasta ahora o pongo un OP y ED...veamos como sale.**

 **Jaker: Para eso esta la votación...**

 **Guest: Que bueno que te gusto el cap amigo...suerte con el trabajo y gracias por seguir la historia.**

 **Dasabo: Todo a su tiempo, no me gusta meter tantas cosas en los caps ya que al final perderé la idea de lo que quiero transmitir.**

 **Antonio: Pues si...lo del padre...veamos como va...pues si amigo, a veces meto cosas de otros anime por lo que este fic sería más un cross DxDXanime...pero lo puse aquí porque esa zona esta casi vacía...**

 **Ikari no Ryujin: Asi me imagine la cita y la transmití como quise...bien por mi. Pues espera al arco original...la cosa se pondrá fea para ambos...lo del OP...estoy tan metido en mi vida laboral que ni la vi cuando salió...**

 **Ronaldc v2: Pues si...así era la cosa...lo de los chicos es verdad...no hay que ser tontos...**

 **Zero1734: ¿Tú nomas? Tras escribir eso Serafall se ha ganado más de mi admiración...**

 **antifanboy: Pues...no negaré que es verdad...por eso la actitud del Ise canon no me va en unas cosas...lo del Harem...la sociedad demoniaca...eso no cambiará de la noche a la mañana ya que es su cultura...y vamos...le daré a Saji sus momentos en este arco para los que quieren a Saji...yo le doy chance a todos.**

 **alexzero: Pues así va la historia.**

 **sil-celestion-boos imperial: muy cierto...**

 **Bankotsu: Todo salió de acuerdo al plan...y lo del joker creo que a mas de uno le ha pasado...lo de los lemons...tal vez más adelante cuando todo este más consolidado...**

 **kreiven animator: Lo de Venelana creo que es la actitud de toda madre.**

 **x29: Pues si, le di un cambio a eso ya que en el canon todo es muy...loco...y con lo de Rean...¿tan meloso salió? y lo de la cita...lo sé por eso me tome el tiempo de hacer la cita.**

 **GohanSuperSaiyajinNivel2: No quise que salga tan gracioso...lo juro...pero igual gracias amigo.**

 **soulalbarn18000: Y vaya que fue así...no fue fácil...pero lo logré...y primero las bases.**

 **Tenzalucard123: Vaya que lo disfrutaste...**

 **Bien, sin más que decir...comencemos**

* * *

 **Sekiryuutei Supremo**

 **Arco 4: La Lucha de la Nueva Generación**

 **Capítulo 33: Lucha en el Museo**

El museo nacional de Tokio, localizado en el parque Ueno es el museo más antiguo de todo Japón. Un edificio que emana la cultura, no sólo de este país sino que también la de otros lugares del mundo.

Si bien antes era llamado el museo Imperial y que antes estuvo localizado en dos distintas colocaciones antes de su lugar actual, además de que sufrió los efectos del terremoto de kanto en 1923 y que durante la segunda guerra mundial estuvo cerrado, este lugar ha sobrevivido.

Si bien es un museo japonés, no sólo muestra objetos históricos clásicos del país del sol naciente. El museo tiene varias galerías…galerías donde se muestran varias cosas…

La Galería Japonesa (Honkan) tiene 24 salas de exhibición en dos pisos, las cuales de forma cronológica, muestran el arte japonés desde las figuras de arcilla del período Jomon(10.000 a. C.) hasta el grabado en madera del siglo XIX.

Por otro lado tenemos a la Galería Toyokan tiene diez salas de exhibición en cinco pisos, con una excelente colección de objetos artísticos y arqueológicos de varios países asiáticos. El museo alberga a la mayor y más significativa colección de arte coreano, legado de la época en que Corea era colonia japonesa. Otros países de Asia en esta galería son China, India, y el sureste asiático. Aunque no es de Asia, también Egipto está comprendido en esta galería. El edificio que alberga a la galería Toyokan fue construido en 1968, diseñado por Taniguchi Yoshio.

De ahí tenemos al Hyokeikan que fue inaugurado en 1909, para conmemorar el matrimonio del príncipe heredero (posteriormente Emperador Taishō). Este edificio fue designado posteriormente como Propiedad Cultural de Importancia, y es abierto únicamente en ocasiones especiales y exposiciones temporales…..como la que nuestros dos amigos van a asistir.

Luego está el Heiseikan que fue inaugurado en 1999, y es utilizado principalmente para exposiciones temporales. Además, contiene en el primer piso a la Galería Arqueológica Japonesa, con artefactos que datan de 10.000 a. C. a 7.000 a. C….que antiguo ¿no?

Y finalmente tenemos a la Galería de Tesoros Horyu-Ji .Esta galería contiene los objetos recuperados durante la restauración Meiji, cuando las tierras del templo Horyu-ji, en Nara, fueron tomadas por la familia imperial en 1878….una clara influencia de lo que se hablo en Rurouni Kenshin….

Pero creo que no vinimos a hablar sobre la historia ¿verdad? Obviamente estamos aquí para ver como Ise y Serafall pasan lo que es el evento central de la cita….

-¡Vaya, veo que Yasaka-chan no se equivoco con esta exposición!- la Maou habló con sorpresa y alegría de ver que esto es mejor de lo que creyó.

Frente a ellos estaba lo que serían las distintas galerías que antes se han mencionado, siendo la galería Huokeikan la que tienen en frente en estos momentos, debido a que esta es una exposición extremadamente especial obviamente solo se ve a gente de buena clase o a los verdaderos amantes de la historia.

-¿Yasaka, la líder de Kyoto?- Ise se mostró sorprendido por la nueva revelación.

-Sip, ella y yo nos conocemos de años…siempre hablamos cuando podemos dado que…ya sabes como son las reglas en el inframundo.- la chica se rascó la cabeza al decir eso.

Ise le tomo poca importancia, a decir verdad ese asunto no le venía con ninguna complicación o similar…él no era político, dejará que los que están en esa situación se encarguen….

[A mi me sorprende más en que se expondrá aquí para que tanta gente este presente…]- la pregunta de Ddraig era válida, si bien los boletos hablaban de una exposición importante no decían que era.

- _No lo sé….ni por internet encontré algo.-_ Ise vio su celular en busca de alguna información nueva….obviamente no encontró nada.- ¿Tú sabes que se expondrá Sera-chan?

-Nop…- Respuesta rápida y simple….- Pero si vemos el cartel de seguro sabremos de que se trata todo esto.

Ise asintió y sin perder tiempo ambos fueron a la puerta de entrada de la galería que por conveniencia del público que estaba ingresando tenía un cartel en la puerta.

 **Exposición en honor a la fallecida Mary Orihime**

 **Se mostrará al público los últimos objetos estudiados por la famosa doctora y que ella misma califico como verídicos.**

-¿La Dra. Orihime, no fue ella la que…?

-Si…fue ella….- Ise recordó a la mujer que por un acto de venganza generalizada despertó al Yaldabaoth, el Dios Falso creado por los habitantes de Mu, para desatar el caos en el mundo. Al final la mujer murió en el continente tras sacarlos de ahí pero para el público general ella ya llevaba una semana de fallecida….- Oficialmente ella murió 2 días antes de lo que ocurrió en Mu.

-Pero lo de Mu pasó el mes pasado….¿fingió su muerte?- Serafall se sorprendió por la información.- Hablando de publicidad….

Ise rio un poco antes de que ambos entren a la galería, los boletos de ambos eran VIP…es decir tenían los asientos reservados para la primera fila….genial.

[Oh, esto es interesante….¿Qué será lo que tendrán tras la gran cortina?]- Ise suspiro ante la impaciencia de su amigo pero no podía decir que él mismo no estaba impaciente.- [Oye compañero ¿esa mujer investigaba sobre esas OOParts no es así?]

- _Si bien ella estudiaba varias cosas, esa era su especialización….¿Por qué Ddraig?_

[Mmmmm, entonces es probable que veamos OOParts en esta exposición….pero el punto es ¿Serán reales? Te recuerdo que la mayoría de estas son falsas….]

- _Ni idea….pero debemos de tener la mente abierta Ddraig, tal vez tengamos una sorpresa.-_ Ise revisó su celular, faltaban 5 minutos….

-Cuanta gente….casi pareciera que hay una celebridad aquí….- Serafall miraba usando su mano como "Intensificador" visual.- Casi parece las convenciones de mis show.

-Hablando de show….recuerdo que me dijiste sobre eso es Mu. ¿Qué clase de show es?- A esas palabras, Serafall volteó feliz a ver al joven quien veías las estrellas en los ojos de la Maou….daba un poco de miedo para ser sinceros.

-¡El mejor show del inframundo, en este soy una chica mágica que lucha contra enemigos de los demonios. Es un éxito!- Ise rio nervioso al escuchar a la chica con tanta pasión.- ¡Además los niños me adoran, es una buena forma de que me vean como algo más que la Maou Leviatán!

-Buen punto…a mi siempre me gustaron los Tonkatsus…- Ise aún recuerda que le gustaba ver Ultraman…era su show favorito.

-Si bien hay personas que dicen que es un show tonto, yo no les hago caso…mientras vea a los niños del inframundo felices yo continuaré.- el castaño sonrió ante la gran pasión de la demonio.

-Es un deseo noble…- Serafall asintió con una sonrisa.- Al menos los niños no deberían de preocuparse de su futuro aún…solo jugar…

-Tristemente en el inframundo no se piensa así…ahí el talento es todo…sino tienes talento, no vales nada.- Ise puso una expresión seria al oír eso…las reglas de los demonios era demasiado estrictas…demasiado…- Pero So-tan tiene algo en mente…espero que funcione…

-¿Algo en mente…que cosa?- ella hizo una seña de cerrar su boca con cierre.- Claro….secreto…

Ella asintió con una gran sonrisa, admitía que era divertido hablar con Ise…él era alguien simple y que si bien no es tan poderoso como ella, aún, no niega que el chico tiene su encanto. Puede ver que en esos ojos si bien aún hay dolor, también hay una fuerte convicción…una que cruelmente le fue dada tras perder a su familia…ella si bien a vivido mucho, no sabe lo que es perder a un padre…los suyos aún viven y a pesar del poco tiempo que pasa con ellos, los ama mucho…imaginar perderlos de la manera en que Ise lo hizo le daba un sensación horrible en el pecho…¿Cómo podía caminar con una sonrisa a pesar de lo que sucedió?

-¿Sera-chan?- la voz de Ise la sacó de sus pensamientos.- ¿Pasa algo?

-No…no es nada…- negó con la cabeza aunque en su voz había algo de duda.- ¿Ya está por empezar?

-Si…así parece…- Ise asintió pero no quedó convencido con la respuesta de la Maou…no iba a obligarla a hablar…

Las puertas se cerraron y las luces se apagaron, era la hora. De la cortina apareció el presentador de la exposición, era un hombre mayor y de clase, se nota por su forma de caminar.

-Buenas tardes a todos los presentes, es un placer estar aquí con ustedes.- el hombre hizo una reverencia mientras los aplausos se hacían presentes.

-Woah, parece que mucha gente vino con energía.- Serafall dio su opinión mientras aplaudía.

-Gracias…estoy seguro que ya más de uno sabe de que trata esta exposición…es una exposición en honor de la fallecida Dr. Orihime que Dios la tenga en su gloria…

[Si supiera que Dios está muerto…]

- _Cállate Ddraig…_

-Hemos decidido poner en exhibición los últimos objetos que ella estudió y que además ella misma certificó como reales…- Ise puso mucha atención al escuchar eso.

-Esto está interesante…- Serafall dio una ligera risa al ver al joven actuar distinto…aunque lo negara, se notaba que era un cerebrito.

-Pero antes de mostrar los valiosos objetos, deben saber que es lo que hay tras ellos.

Del techo salió una pantalla blanca, de esas donde se proyectan las imágenes…el hombre tenía en su mano el control para dirigir las diapositivas que verían…al presionar el botón, apareció la imagen de un objeto arqueológico.

-Esto, damas y caballeros…es una cabeza clava, algo originario de la cultura Chavin en Perú….si bien su forma y demás es algo que actualmente nos fascina…por estudios se sabe que fue creada con la tecnología de la época.

-Sí…¿Y eso que importa?- Serafall habló en susurro mientras notaba que Ise no quitaba la vista de la presentación.- Genial…ahora le da más importancia a esto que a mí…- inflo sus mejillas en señal de molestia.

-Como ven, en todas estas imágenes hay objetos arqueológicos que por investigación sabemos que fueron creados usando la tecnología de la época…pero hay objetos que son tan fascinantes y avanzados que no concuerdan con la época en la que supuestamente fueron creados.

-OOParts…- Ise se puso una mano al mentón mientras pensaba en lo que sabía de las dichas OOParts…la mayoría de por si son falsas…pero, si algo ha aprendido es que la vida te da sorpresas…buenas o malas.

-Damas y caballeros, los objetos aquí tras mío tienen una antigüedad de casi 2000 años y si bien no parecen nada fuera de lo común emanan un campo electromagnético que equivale a los de los objetos que usamos hoy en día…

Ise y Serafall se sorprendieron al oír eso…campos electromagnéticos equiparables a las de la tecnología moderna humana…con 2000 años de antigüedad…eso si era de sorpresa.

-Sin más preámbulos…les presento las primeras OOParts oficialmente reconocidas como tal.- Dicho eso, la cortina se alzó y dio paso a tres objetos que estaban puestos en vitrinas….

El del medio eran un par de garras hechas de un metal algo extraño debido a su color amarillo, eran como ver dos garras para el combate.

El de la derecha eran unas especies de guantes grandes para un uso…convencional…estaba hecho de un material rosado…y se veía en la base de los guantes como orificios simétricamente puestos.

El de la izquierda era…una especie de mini cañon de dos orificios, su color verde era extraño pero se notaba por el tamaño que no era fácil de cargar con una mano…

Los sonidos de asombro no se dejaron esperar y se empezaron a tomar varias fotos por medio de cámaras sin flash obviamente…

-Genial…Ise-chan, toma una fot…¿Ise-chan?- Serafall notó que Ise se tomaba la mano izquierda con dolor…pero había algo más….-Ise-chan…tu ojo derecho….esta brillando…

-¿Eh?- Ise sacó su celular y se vio la cara con la cámara…era verdad, estaba brillando…eso no es natural…él no había usado ningún poder o tenía una emoción fuerte…

[Compañero, mira las OOParts]- el joven hizo caso y abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver que las 3 OOParts emanaban energía…energía pura, eso no es electromagnetismo…

-¿Qué diablos…?- Serafall notó que la mirada de Ise cambió…- eso no es….

[Esas cosas no son simples objetos…son armas cuya frecuencia de energía es similar a la de los Sacred Gears]- Ddraig miraba con asombro lo que tenían en frente.

-¿Armas….?- Sera abrió los ojos con sorpresa al oír al joven y volvió su vista a los objetos.- ¿Pero cómo es posible que…?- Ise volvió a sentir el dolor en su mano izquierda…esto no es normal….- El Boosted Gear….

[¿Está reaccionando a esas cosas….?]- Ddraig notó que el interior del Sacred Gear parecía llamar a esos objetos…..¿por qué?…

-Ise-chan…algo raro pasa…- Sera sintió algo extraño mientras la exposición seguía…- Siento que….

Ambos abrieron los ojos con sorpresa al sentir que algo los trataba de sacar de lo que sea que esté pasando. Ambos aumentaron sus auras para contrarrestar el intento enemigo…al hacerlo, se vieron en la misma sala del Museo…solo que esta vez no había nadie…sólo ellos y las OOParts…

-¿Qué diablos…?

-Vaya…no esperaba menos del Sekiryuutei y la Maou Leviatán.- Ise y Sera se levantaron de sus asientos al escuchar la voz.

Frente a ellos habían dos personas…uno era un joven de cabellos plata, si Ise no conociera a Kiba juraría que se tiño el cabello. El otro era un joven de cabello negro corto, usaba lentes…vestía el clásico uniforme masculino japonés con un atuendo de mago.

-¡Ustedes dos!- Ise se puso en guardia al ver al par. Ambos sonrieron al ver la reacción del Sekiryuutei.- ¿¡Qué hacen acá!?

-Nada que te incumba, aunque admito que el hecho que hayas venido el día que íbamos a hacer esto es…un error de cálculo.

-Y eso que da…por mi bien, así tendré algo de diversión.- el de cabellos blancos sonreía mientras el de lentes solo suspiraba.- Incluso la Maou esa está aquí…

-¿Los conoces….?- Serafall estaba alerta, algo no le agradaba de esos dos.

-Para mi desgracia…son miembros de la Brigada de Héroes dirigida por Cao Cao, el que posee la True Longinus…estos dos son…secuaces suyos.

-Prefiero el término…seguidor.- Ise chasqueo la lengua al oír al de cabellos negros.- Mi nombre es Georg, descendiente del hombre que hizo un pacto el demonio Mefistófeles….también soy poseedor del Sacred Gear Dimension Lost.

La Dimension Lost, una de las Longinus más poderosas…su poder es tal que usada de manera correcta puede llevar un país enteros a otra dimensión usando la neblina que es característica de ese Sacred Gear…una arma que puede llevar el mundo al caos.

-Yo soy Sigfrido, un "descendiente" del héroe del mismo nombre.

Sigfrido, el hombre que se baño en la sangre de Fafnir tras matarlo, una leyenda en la historia mitológica que irónicamente murió tras recibir un ataque en su único punto débil…una zona de su piel en la espalda no se baño con la sangre por una hoja de un árbol…justamente era la zona del corazón.

-Dos descendientes de dos figuras importantes del mundo…y uno tiene una de las Longinus de clase alta….eso explica lo que sentí…nos metió en una dimensión de bolsillo….a todo el museo.- Serafall se sacó las sandalias para no tener problemas en la futura pelea.

-Tch…¿Qué desean ustedes dos….no, que desea el imbécil de Cao Cao? ¿No le basta estar con la Khaos Brigade?- Georg se acomodó los lentes antes de responder.

-Lo que nuestro líder desea no es tu asunto, Sekiryuutei…lo que vinimos a hacer es simple…queremos esos objetos atrás de ustedes.

-¿Las OOParts….para qué?- Serafall retrocedió un poco en caso de que algo pase y ella pueda reaccionar.

-Queremos saber su tecnología, como ya vieron no son objetos comunes…y nos vendría bien para nosotros y nuestros planes.- Sigfrido sacó una espada…esta emanaba aire demoniaco. Además de eso de su espalda emergió un brazo de dragón….algo asqueroso de ver.- Por lo que…mejor pónganse a un lado…

[Su aura se duplicó…ese Twice Critical tan raro que tiene da asco]- Ise activó el Boosted Gear mientras sacaba a Ascalon.- [¿No el Balance Breaker?]

-No…aún no, vemos como nos va…- Ise miró a Serafall que tenía dos círculos que emanaban aire frío de sus manos.- ¿Sera…tú?

-Lo siento Ise-chan….al venir aquí puse un sello sobre mis poderes…no quería dar problemas y quería pasar un día normal…el efecto dura 24 horas.

-Rayos…mal momento, esos dos son fuertes…debemos tener cuidado.

-No te preocupes, mi poder limitado actual es el de un demonio de clase alta con este sello…me las arreglo.- Ise asintió antes de ponerse en guardia.

-¡Menos charla y más acción!- Sigfrido saltó hacia arriba y con una espada en su mano fue al ataque.- ¡Sufran el poder Tyrfing!

 **(OST** **watch?v=X5EprM9_LZY** **)**

Dicho eso, el joven golpeó el suelo con la espada logrando romperlo, el efecto y choque obligó a ambos a separarse, Ise saltó a la izquierda y Serfall a la derecha…cuando Ise piso tierra Sigfrido apareció frente a él y le dio una patada en el abdomen que lo mando a volar al muro rompiéndolo.

-¡Ise-chan!- Serafall gritó al ver al castaño ser mandando a otro lado pero se concentró en la ventisca que iba hacia ella.

Creó un pilar de hielo para protegerse del ataque, el hielo se vio cortado por varios lado pero estaba intacto. Con un chasquido hizo desaparecer el hielo, Georg estaba frente a ella y sonreía…

-Vaya…al parecer la Maou Leviatán no está al 100% este día…bien, mi meta era solo robar las OOParts pero…matarte sería un buen avance para nosotros.

-Gggrr…bastardo…pagaras por haber arruinado mi cita.- varias estacas de hielo aparecieron al lado de ella y las lanzó al humano.

Georg creó una barrera de fuego para protegerse pero se sorprendió al ver que varias de las estacas pasaban el fuego y se acercaban a él. El humano creó esta vez un muro de tierra logrando esquivar el ataque pero no notó que Serafall estaba a un lado de él y con habilidad dio una patada al abdomen del joven quien por instinto protegió esa zona con tierra.

La Maou se acomodó el cabello y con pesar desgarro la falda para darse mejor movilidad…si bien ella es especialista en hielo…el cuerpo a cuerpo no se le da mal.

-Tal vez este débil ahora…pero tengo más experiencia que tú mocoso.- Georg sonrió al escuchar eso….de pronto desde debajo de la Maou un pilar de tierra emergió.

Ella lo esquivó a penas, aunque su blusa no se salvó del todo…dando un voltereta hacia atrás la chica en pleno aire lanzó esta vez varias ráfagas de hielo que Georg esta vez esquivó usando una estrategia de conservación. Serafall cayó al suelo unos metros alejada de su enemigo…

-¿Cómo hiciste eso…?

-Esta es mi dimensión…si bien mi Sacred Gear no es ofensivo…eso no significa que no sepa como usarlo a mi ventaja..- la Maou notó que el lugar era diferente a como lo recuerda…el salón no era tan amplio en el museo real…

Ambos oponentes volvieron al ataque, esta vez Serafall creó una barrera de hielo que recorría el piso para atacar al humano quien dio un salto para crear una plataforma en el aire con su magia…acto seguido atacó a la chica con varias bolas de fuego. Serafall reaccionó rápido y creó un domo de hielo para protegerse del ataque…en eso vio el orificio en el muro…esperaba que Ise esté bien….

Por otro lado….en lo que sería la galería japonesa del museo….

Ise se defendía de los ataques de Sigfrido con Ascalon, el usuario de la espada demoniaca atacaba con fiereza y velocidad. Ise estaba a la defensiva dado que deseaba ver el estilo de combate de su oponente.

-¡Vamos Sekiryuutei! ¿¡Este es el poder de un God Slayer!?- Ise gruño al escuchar el grito de batalla de Sigfrido….si que le gustaba hablar….

En un movimiento rápido, Ise uso a Ascalon para empujar a un lado a su oponente cosa que desconcertó al humano para luego recibir un golpe en la cara por parte del castaño. El golpe lo hizo impactarse contra los objetos arqueológicos de la galería. El humano se limpió la sangre de la boca….no espero eso…ahora entendía como Ise logró pelear mano a mano con Cao Cao.

 **[Arc Slash]**

La cuchilla de energía que salió de la espada iba hacia Sigfrido quien sacó otra espada demoniaca y su mano extra la tomo, Balmung era la espada que creaba corrientes de aire y eso lo uso para lanzar una cuchilla de aire que impacto con el ataque de Ise. En medio de la explosión, Ise apareció frente al humano con Ascalon en mano.

 **[Momiji Giri]**

Ise lanzó su ataque que consistía en realizar varios cortes a gran velocidad, el humano se protegió rápidamente con sus espadas para evitar un daño menor pero no fue capaz de bloquear todos los ataques. Al final alejó a Ise de él usando sus armas como empuje…Ise dio una voltereta en el aire para luego caer unos metros lejos de él.

-Tch….sin duda eres fuerte Sekiryuutei….no eres solo un idiota que va a la loca.- El humano sacudió su mano derecha para calmar el dolor….

-Tal vez lo sería si mi maestro no me hubiera entrenado….el estilo de las 8 hojas no necesita de ataques locos. – Ise se puso en guardia mientras Sigfrido sonreía.

-Jajaja, sin duda ese estilo de tu escuela es peligroso….deseaba jugar contigo pero no estoy con el tiempo a favor.- En eso se sintió el bajón en la temperatura….- Esa Maou sin duda es una molestia….pero no puedo negar su fuerza…..pero debería de ser sumisa, así me gustan mejo….¡Woah!- el humano esquivó el ataque en la cara de Ise….el castaño no se veía feliz…

-Mejor cállate…. **y pelea.-** La voz de Ise se volvió más profunda, Sigfrido admitió que eso lo puso de nervios…..

-Como sea….dejemos los juegos….¡Balance Breaker!- De pronto de la espada de Sigfrido salieron otros tres brazos….el bastardo ahora tenía 4 brazos sumados a los 2 originales era como ver a un Asura a la cara…..- Chaos Edge Asura Ravage….este es el Balance Breaker de mi Twice Critical.

-Pues perdóname si veo esa forma con más asco que asombro….- Ise no se mostraba sorprendido….

-Oh….pero te sorprenderas….- Sigfrido sacó otras 4 espadas….aparte de Balmung y Tyrfing ahora estaban otras 2….Nothung, espada de un gran filo y Dáinsleif, esta arma tenía un aura fría a su alrededor.- Ahora iré en serio….- las cuatro espadas ahora estaban en los 4 brazos dragonicos en la espalda del humano.

-Ok….hora de ir más en serio….¡Balance Breaker!

 **[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker]**

Ise activó su armadura mientras se ponía en guardia…ambos se miraron unos segundos antes de irse contra el otro y chocar sus armas….

Con Serafall, en la galería de exposición, la Maou estaba en el aire con sus alas esquivando las ráfagas de aire del mago en frente suyo…la chica se mostraba frustrada…..el hecho de teber problemas era indicativo que había perdido práctica y su condición física no era la mejor, estaba respirando cansado.

-¿Qué ocurre Leviatán, cansada?- Georg habló con burla mientras se cubría de una ráfaga helada de la chica.

-Debo de ejercitarme tras salir de aquí…- Sera dio un giro para esquivar una bola de fuego que paso cerca de su cabello.- ¡Mi cabello! ¿¡Acaso no sabes lo que me cuesta tener mi cabello lindo y sedoso!?

A Georg le salió una gota de sudor tras oír eso pero….no se detuvo para luego atacar con un relámpago a la chica. Sera creó una barrera de hielo frente de ella, el trueno impacto el hielo y lo rompió pero la Maou sonrió al ver eso….justo lo que necesitaba….

Los trozos de hielo caían al mismo estilo de copos de nieve….al tocar tierra esos mismos copos se convertían en estacas de hielo que emergían de la tierra. Georg esquivó una de las estacas por los pelos pero una le rozo el abdomen logrando lastimarlo y por la sangre que salía de la herida esta era profunda.

-Maldición…

-Juju…me subestimas chico…- Sera miró con una sonrisa traviesa al humano.- Aunque no tenga mi poder total y tenga algo fuera de práctica, no soy la Maou Leviatán por nada.

De repente Ise y Sigfrido aparecieron de otra pared con sus espadas en frente del otro tratatndo de ganar contra el otro….Ise aumentaba su poder para poder contrarrestar el peso de las 4 espadas enemigas. Sera al ver eso quiso ir a ayudar pero el relámpago que casi le da se lo impidió.

-No vas a ningún lado a ayudar a tu noviecito….

-¡No es mi novio, apenas nos estamos conociendo!- la demonio creó una esfera de hielo en sus manos y la lanzó hacia el humano, la esfera impacto la pared ya que Georg la esquivo solo para ver como esta se volvía hielo y luego se rompía en pedazos.

El humano tragó duro al ver eso….parece que aún debilitada ella es un oponente que él no puede vencer sólo….

Ise y Sigfrido seguían sus intercambios de espadas, el dragón se mantenía más en un estilo defensivo dado que sabía que estar a la ofensiva ahora sería una desventaja para él…esquivó una de las espadas para luego poner a Ascalon a un lado para bloquear un ataque del humano. Ambos hicieron fuerza un rato antes de que Sigfrido lance dos cortes con dos de sus espadas, Ise uso sus alas como escudo para bloquear el ataque enemigo….esto si bien no estaba difícil, debía de admitir que la habilidad de Sigfrido para usar múltiples espadas era molesto….

Dando una patada al humano para alejarlo de él, Ise lanzo un Dragon Shoot para ganar terreno. Sigfrido de inmediato cortó la esfera que iba hacia él….ambas mitades de la esfera impactaron a la zona donde las OOParts estaban haciendo que las tres caigan al suelo muy cerca de las demás.

-¡Sigfrido idiota, ten cuidado en lo que haces!- Gerg ahora estaba a la defensiva con los ataques de Serfall que tras una ráfaga de estacas de hielo, ahora había lanzado un dragón de hielo que destruyó la barrera mágica del humano.

-¡Cállate, no molestes!- El espadachín sabía que luchar con quien Cao Cao empató hace unos años iba a ser difícil….pero nunca espero que tuviera ese nivel….- Cao Cao tendrá problemas contigo si llegan a pelear….

-Je…me importa poco si estoy al nivel de ese idiota….solo me hago más fuerte para no perder ante sujetos como ustedes….¡No se llevarán las OOParts!- Ise fue contra Sigfrido e hizo la finta de dar un ataque con su espada cuando en verdad lanzó un golpe con el puño izquierdo en la cara del humano quien resistió el golpe a penas para luego volver al ataque….

-¡Bien dicho Ise-chan!- Serafall estaba decidida a acabar con esto….

La chica creó una esfera de aire helado y lo lanzó hacia Georg, el humano creó una barrera mágica para protegerse del ataque pero….la esfera se quedó a uno centímetros de él….¿Por qué?

Viento helado que lleva diamantes de hielo

Crea un árbol hecho de pureza blanca

¡Para que se bañe en la sangre de sus víctimas!

¡Diamond Dust!

La esfera se expandió dando paso a un árbol hecho de puro hielo, las ramas parecían estacas que sin duda perorarían lo que sea….Georg se horrorizó al ver eso y notó que la barrera no iba a resistir por lo que uso un hechizo de teletransporte que lo sacó de la zona de ataque un segundo antes de que ese árbol en verdad se bañe con su sangre.

-¡Maldición Georg! ¿¡No puedes hacer nada bien!?- Sigfrido le gritó a su compañero quien lo miró con rabia aún tratando de recuperar el aire.

Ise decidió cambiar de táctica, puso su arma a un lado de su cintura y se puso en posición de batoujutsu….el humano atacó a Ise con sus espadas. El dragón esquivaba los cortes como podía y algunos si logaron rozar su armadura…tras esquivar los 3 primeros ataques se fijo bien en el cuarto y último….necesitaba esperar….el último….segundo.

[¡Ahora!]- Ise hizo caso al grito de Ddraig y esquivo el ataque de la espada enemiga ante el asombro de Sigfrido….

 **[Shin Zangetsu]**

La forma real de ese ataque…una que originalmente es para contra ataques….el cuarto de luna que formaba la espada iba al pecho del humano quien rápidamente puso sus otras tres espadas para cubrirse del golpe.

-¡Gh!- la fuerza que recibió del ataque era tal que sus tres brazos que lo recibieron se entumecieron.

Al final, Sigfrido salió volando hacia donde Georg estaba con las tres manos entumecidas y adoloridas….ese ataque fue peligroso….digno de una técnica de las 8 Hojas, el arte de espada más peligroso en existencia.

-Creo que mejor uso a Gram….

-No digas tonterías…..sabes que esa arma te mata poco a poco y que además te lástima por tener un Sacred Gear del tipo dragón.- Sigfrido hizo un chasquido con la boca al escuchar las palabras, verdaderas, del mago….

-¿Y tú qué….? No pudiste con la Maou aún en el estado debilitado que esta….

-Hice un error de cálculo….lo mejor es irnos….

-¿Sin las OOParts?- Georg sonrió ante la pregunta.

-Ya me hice cargo de eso….

Ise se puso al frente de ambos humanos con Serafall en el aire cerca de él….ambos se notaban cansados, Ise la tuvo difícil….si bien no iba en serio tampoco lo hizo Sigfrido….sabe que ese sujeto tiene un truco más….de Georg no lo sabe pero aún debilitada Serafall es de temer….no se quiere imaginar como será cuando este al 100%.

-Acabemos con ellos Ise-chan….sería bueno arrestarlos para saber sobre su organización.- La chica los iba a encerrar en un pilar de hielo.

-Lo sentimos…pero….- del piso un hueco apareció debajo de los humanos….estaban escapando.- Nosotros nos vamos.

-¡No van a ningún lado!- Ise iba a detenerlos pero….

[¡Compañero, las OOParts!]- Ise volteó la mirada al escuchar el grito y se horrorizó al ver que el mismo hueco estaba tomando las OOParts y se las llevaba.- [¡Se las llevan!]

-¡No!- Ise sabía que esas armas podían ser un problema si caían en malas manos, olvidándose de los humanos el joven voló hacia los objetos seguido de Serafall quien al ver que ambos ya estaban casi fuera de su alcance los dejó irse.

 **(Fin OST)**

La chica se mostró furiosa….no solo le arruinaron la mejor cita de su vida sino que además se querían llevar esos extraños objetos para quien sabe que….¡No podían permitirlo!

Ise llegó al hueco y vio que las OOParts ya casi eran consumidas, volando sobre dicho orificio….Ise hizo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza….tomar los tres objetos como pudo con sus manos y empezar a jalar.

-¡Nnnngggg….agh! ¡No…..salen…..!- Ise hacía mucho esfuerzo y vaya que no salían…..

-¡Ise-chan, no te rindas!- la chica tomo al dragón de la cintura y empezó a jalarlo en un intento de ayuda.

Ambos estuvieron así unos segundos pero las OOParts no salían y cada vez se hundían más….a este paso las perderán.

[¡No hay otra, compañero es hora de aumentar el nivel de esfuerzo!]

-¡Bien dicho!- Ise reunió energía y el Boosted Gear hizo caso a su dueño.

 **[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]**

Las gemas de la armadura brillaban al mismo tiempo que el joven aumentaba sus fuerzas….el resultado parecía ser positivo…estaban sacando las OOParts del suelo…Serafall sonrió al ver eso.

-¡Un esfuerzo más Ise-chan, Ddraig-san!

-¡Nnnnnggggg! ¡Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!

 **[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]**

En un último esfuerzo Ise uso todas sus fuerzas para sacar los objetos del suelo….al tenerlos ya casi fuera paso algo que ninguno de los 3 se imagino.

 **[Proceso de reconocimiento terminado….]-** Los tres se sorprendieron al oír esa voz….el Boosted Gear estaba….hablando sin la voz de Ddraig….- **[Objetos de acoplo reconocidos….Alfa Claws, Beta Knuckles y Ganma Cannon….iniciando acoplo al Sacred Gear]**

 **-** ¿¡Acoplo!?- Ise y Serafall gritaron al escuchar eso.

Los tres objetos brillaron intensamente al tiempo que la voz dijo inicio de acoplo…..el brillo fue tan intenso que ilumino el lugar, la gema del guante izquierdo de la armadura brillo en resonancia al mismo tiempo que el destello se intensifico y de pronto ambos salieron volando tras dejar de sentir la resistencia que había y caían al suelo.

-¡Ay!

-¡Kya!

[*Gulp*….oh mierda….me los trague….]- Ddraig habló con miedo al sentir eso…oh no….

-Itatata…me dolió…..-Ise desactivó la armadura mientras se sobaba la cabeza.- Sera-chan….¿estás bien?

-Uuuhhh me golpee el trasero….- La chica se sobó dicha zona mientras el joven le tendía la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.- Gracias….

Al hacer eso….Ise notó el estado de las ropas de la Maou….se sonrojo al ver que casi nada era cubierto…...inmediatamente le entregó su casaca y volteó la mirada….la chica pestañeo varias veces al ver el acto para luego mirarse ella misma….se sonrojo un poco pero agradeció el gesto de Ise y se puso su casaca….al menos ahora ya no mostraba tanto….

-Ahora debemos…..¡Un segundo, las OOParts!- Ise buscó con la mirada los dichos objetos para ver si los encontraba….en eso el guante brillo. El joven alzo la mano para ver que pasaba….tanto él como la Maou miraron con sorpresa lo que pasaba en la gema del Sacred Gear.

 **[α][β][γ] [Acoplo completado]**

…..

….

-¿¡QUEEEEEE!?- Ise y Serafall gritaron de horror al escuchar….¿acaso….acaso el Sacred Gear?

-¡Ddraig! ¡Ddraig! ¿¡Qué paso!? ¡Por favor dime que no es lo que estoy pensando!

[….Lo siento compañero…..lo es…..el Boosted Gear absorbió las….OOParts….]- Ise se tomó la cabeza con horror por la revelación….que mal…técnicamente acaba de robar….¡3 objetos invaluables de la historia!

-¿Qué haré?...¿¡Qué haré!?- el joven se estaba desesperando.- ¡Los del museo me tildaran de ladrón!

-¡Cálmate Ise-chan, recuerda que todo lo que paso aquí nadie lo ha visto tampoco las cámaras de seguridad….no podrán culparte!

 **-** Pero….

-Vayamos a ver a Azazel, él sabrá que hacer….esta es su área de especialización….- Ise asintió mientras sentía que la dimensión de bolsillo desparecía.- Oh oh….

[Salgamos de aquí, no sería bueno aparecer de la nada y que luego noten que las OOParts están….bueno…..desaparecidas….]

-Cierto…..A la puerta….bien regresemos, vámonos de aquí….- La chica asintió y los dos corrieron a la puerta.

Sentían que poco a poco regresaban al mundo real ya que sin Georg, esa dimensión se iba….lograron llegar a la puerta al instante en que volvieron al mundo real y salieron rápidamente del museo para luego escuchar….

-¡HAN ROBADO LAS OOPARTS!

[Esa es nuestra señal…..]- los 2 jóvenes asintieron y apresuraron el paso para alejarse del lugar lo más rápido posible….

* * *

Tras varios segundos….salieron del Parque Ueno y se pararon a tomar aire enfrente de una tienda cercana….

-Vaya…..vaya forma de acabar….la visita….- Ise recuperaba el aire….noto que tenía algo de sangre en la ropa….y Sera tenía una casaca que la cubría y andaba descalza….- eso explica porque la gente nos ven de esa manera tan extraña…..

-Jejeje….admito que fue….la cita más emocionante de mi vida….claro que lo último no es algo que deseo para la segunda.- Ise sonrió cansado….lo tendrá en cuenta.

-Si….yo igual…..mejor vamos a mi casa…para que me ayudes a explicar lo que pasó….apuesto que bien lleguemos el robo ya estará en las noticias.- Ise vio su celular….eran las 4….

-Buena idea…..también deseo ver a So-tan….- Ambos iban a caminar cuando la Maou sintió un ardor en la planta de los pies.- ¡Ite!

-¿Sera-chan?- Ise se acercó a la chica al escucharla quejarse.- ¿Qué pasa….? Oh….- el joven notó que la planta de los pies de la demonio sangraban….iba descalza….no era cosa de sorpresa.

-Estoy bien…..no es nada…..

-Déjame ver….- la chica se sonrojo al escuchar la propuesta, iba a decir que no obviamente pero la mirada seria de Ise la hizo callarse y obedecer.

Serafall se apoyo sobre la valla de metal que los separa de la pista mientras el joven miraba las plantas de los pies de ella….se notaba que por el calor en la acera ella se había lastimado….suspiró al no darse cuenta antes….

-Lo siento…te hice correr estando descalza….

-¡No! Es mi culpa….olvide mis sandalias en la otra dimensión….no…no te culpes….

-Hmmm….pero así no puedes caminar….te lastimaras más….- Ise tuvo una idea….- Bien….

El joven le dio la espalda y le hizo la seña de que suba….

-¿¡I-Ise-chan!?- ahora ella si estaba roja….eso era nuevo.

-Sube a mi espalda, yo te llevo.- Ise se mostraba tranquilo mientras la chica se mostraba nerviosa…nunca había subido a la espalda de un hombre a parte de su padre….y eso que en esos días ella era una niña.- Vamos…será mejor llegar a casa antes de que los demás se enteren de esto por las noticias y no por nuestras bocas.

La Maou suspiró y obedeció….se subió a la espalda del joven y este sujeto los muslos de ella para luego levantarse. En otra situación Ise de seguro estaría nervioso pero ahora tenían en mente lo que paso en el museo….¿Qué fue eso? ¿Acoplo?

- _¿En qué me he metido….?-_ Mientras caminaba, Ise no pudo evitar pensar en…lo que ocurrió, estaba tan inmerso en el problema que no noto lo nerviosa que estaba Serafall.

Esto era nuevo para ella….no la mal entiendan, es una Maou….ha vivido años y obviamente en su juventud ha hecho cosas….subidas de tono para decirlo amablemente aunque luego se arrepintió de su inmadurez de esos días…..

Pero nunca nadie la había tratado así….ofrecer su espalda para cargarla….sonrió tiernamente al ver al muchacho quien ahora mismo se comía la cabeza en busca de una….explicación a lo que paso con las OOParts….Si bien la cita al final fue arruinada….

- _Sin duda es la mejor cita de mi vida….-_ la demonio puso su cabeza sobre la espalda del joven quien, como siempre, no entendió la indirecta del gesto….

- _Estará cansada….-_ Ddraig se quiso dar una palmada en la cara por el pensamiento del joven….era un idiota pero….lo que sucedió lo tiene preocupado….esto nunca había pasado antes….y eso que él ha visto mucho….

[Tengo el presentimiento que….algo grande esta por ocurrir con nosotros…..]

* * *

En las profundidades del Boosted Gear, donde la puerta sellada esta….Haou miraba con cuidado los 3 nuevos objetos que ahora estaban en frente de la puerta.

 **-No creí que estas cosas aún existieran…creí que fueron destruidas…-** El humano se llevó la mano al mentón, algo había en su cabeza.- **Pero….es una buena oportunidad….**

Haou se acercó a los objetos y tras tocarlos, estos brillaron para luego fusionarse con tres de los cuatro candados en la puerta.

- **Perfecto…jamás creí que estas cosas aún existieran y que además Ise se las encontraría….debe ser una jugada extraña del destino que las haya encontrado y absorbido…con esto….obtener una forma opuesta y más poderosa a la Juggernaut será más…"fácil" de realizar….claro que aún debes de desbloquear los 3 regalos que la vida te dio….Ise.**

Haou se alejó de la puerta para luego desaparecer….3 de los 4 candados brillaron un segundo…un nuevo misterio se había añadido a la lista.

* * *

 **Un nuevo cap más y nuevos misterios llegan...¿En verdad creen que yo como me han visto les daré más respuestas que preguntas? Ja, piensenlo de nuevo...Ahora con todo este desmadre que se volvió la cita, la aparición de Sigfrido y Georg fue sorpresa para todos...necesitaba una escena de acción para esta parte y obviemnete pense en los que desean ganar poder para luchar contra lo sobrenatural...espero que haya salido bien y les guste...**

 **Ahora veamos como avanza todo...**

 **Nos vemos.**


	34. El Secreto de las OOParts

**Ok...aqui estamos con un nuevo cap...bien, como dije...hoy cerré la encuesta de las votaciones...ni mire hasta el día de hoy como iban los resultados...y según los que votaron porque se que no todos lo hicieron a pesar de que dije que podían...la respeusta es que si desean un OP y ED en el fic...bien, ahora tendré que hacer eso...ahora antes de que alguien me venga a decir que no, que eso esta mal y bla bla bla...porque siempre hay uno...dejenme decir esto con simpleza...no opinen...porque ya esta decidido...y yo acataré ya que eso es la democracia y acataré eso...como un review que alguien me escribió, es mi historia y yo decido que hago con ella...les guste o no...**

 **Ahora, si se preguntan porque estoy diciendo esto es porque hay varios entre los lectores, no los reviews ya que todos opinan con respeto incluso si no estan de acuerdo con lo que escribo, que no estan felices con como hago ciertas cosas y ya saben como son los que hablan negatividad y negatividad...simplemente los ignoro...simple...no me haré higado pero no esta de más decir que si uno de los que leen esto me dicen las cosas con insultos y falta de respeto...no escriban...**

 **jhanter1999: Gracias amigo que bueno que te gusto el arco y amigo tu idea de las OOParts no es lejana a lo que esta planeado a futuro...lo de venelana...puede ser, tomaré la sugerencia en cuenta.**

 **Ronaldc v2: Si, ninguno dio su maximo...Ddraig hablo en metafora...a veces eso puede malinterpretarse.**

 **total dxd: Investigue y si asi es...para que nadie diga que no me leo las novelas o investigo.**

 **Lalopina: Bienvenido a bordo amigo.**

 **Ikari no Ryujin: Inesperado si...lo de Heracles...no lo pense...metafora mi amigo...y misterio que será un poco revelado hoy. Pd: Escribo por el celular al menos una hora al día...si tengo más tiempo sale bien...escribo rapido...no hay mayor ciencia...Pd2: Obvio...ahora mismo me descargo el complemento.**

 **sil-celestion-boos imperial: Gracias amigo**

 **Heinsen Heinssen: Bien...para resumir todo lo que me has dicho, Serafall actua infantil la mayor parte del tiempo es porque no desea que la vean como una Maou...En el caso de Ise...no es lo mismo ver morir a tus padres que te digan que han muerto y afrontar, Dios quiero que nadie aqui pase eso, no es facil...los traumas que se enfrentan son muchos. La batalla, no me quejo...Sigfrido antes molaba es verdad...No me pase con eso ya que a veces el mundo te juega cosas extrañas...digo destino ya que Haou sabe de esas cosas y justo cayeron en sus manos como diré ahora...y Naruto nunca creyó en el destino.**

 **antifanboy: Ok...para resumir todo el 80% del review...no pondré escusas de nada ya que la idea se me vino y la plasme, no le vi nada de malo...si bien Serafall tiene años de vida eso no es equivalente a que haya encontrado a un caballero en la sociedad demoniaca donde tu mismo dices valoran a las mujeres por su fertilidad...Y con Gabriel...aun no llego a eso...no me vengan con Gabriel aun...Ise no se hará fuerte tan rapido, si le doy estas cosas antes es para que bien las desbloquee las entrene y se acostumbre para que no pase con el canon donde obtuvo un nuevo poder en el vol 9 y otro en el 10...e Ise murió en el vol 11. Pd: Pues es tu opinión y la respeto Pd2: Algunos, no todos...La primera impresion de Raiser no fue la mejor y dudo que alguien me niegue eso...si bien ahora es un tipo mejor que cae bien y da sus cosas de comedia...Pd3: Si, lo sé...lo leí en el vol que apareció y toda la charla que dio...**

 **Kirito: Pues bien leido amigo, bien leido...**

 **kreiven animator: Pues si, muy malo**

 **alexzero: Soy un fan de Megaman y cuando vi la triaina en el canon se me vino lo de Tribe.**

 **soulalbarn18000: Gracias...si esta será mi version del Triaina.**

 **Tenzalucard123:Pues...**

 **Bankotsu: Pues si...investigue...Hey, no culpen a Haou...ya estoy a punto de revelar un poco.**

 **x29: Pues...no dejare la interrogante mucho tiempo...hoy respondo un poco...No menciono nada sin razon, esta es mi forma para la Triaina de mi fic...aunque debo buscar un nombre para la tecnica...no será la última vez que la vean pelear...**

 **GohanSuperSaiyajinNivel2: Pues...gracias...el ultimo candado es especial...**

 **Ahora...dicho esto...vamos con el cap...por ahora solo pondré la cancion del OP y ED...lo demás se hara en el otrp cap para adelante...**

* * *

 **Sekiryuutei Supremo**

 **Arco 4: La Lucha de la Nueva Generación**

 **Capítulo 34: El Secreto de las OOParts**

 **Overlap (OP 5 Yu-Gi-oh) (** **watch?v=YfLn7lgRbT4** **)**

Kakusenai hodo mabayui hikari Seijyaku yaburi  
Kono yoni yomigaeru

Hageshiku yuragu kawaita daichi Inochi wo kakete  
Hibana butsukeau

Mouichido dake de ii Kiseki okiteyo Kakoni  
Nakushita kioku no PAGE wo Torimodosu chikara wo

Yami wo tsuranuku shinjiru kokoro Tamashii  
Nemuru basho sagashite Mabataki dekinai surudoi  
Gankou wo moyasu

Hikari to kage no futatsu no kokoro CRYSTAL ni  
Utsuru mirai e Ima ugoki dasu... Akaku minagiru  
EYES

* * *

 _-Según los reportes, la luz de la galería se apagó repentinamente un instante durante la exposición. Tras volver la luz, los objetos en exposición en el museo nacional de Tokio habían desaparecido. Tras las últimas investigaciones no se ha podido…._

El televisor fue apagado por Rean quien miraba serio a Ise quien estaba sentado en el sillón de la sala. Los demás veían la interacción que habría mientras Serafall agradecía a Asia el haberla curado….

¿Qué pasó antes de todo esto? Bueno…en la casa del castaño, los jóvenes al fin habían acabado de resolver el material de estudio de la clase para los exámenes.

Todos estaban exhaustos pero al final habían vencido a ese poderoso enemigo…Venelana contenta por ver eso les sirvió a todos bebidas y bocadillos…Rean y Azazel veían el partido de Baseball…el partido iba reñido…estaban en la última jugada….justo cuando iba a realizarse el último lanzamiento….

La imagen del partido fue cambiada por un reportaje especial…ambos hombres adultos gritaron por la frustración ante la risa nerviosa de los demás pero el ambiente cambió rápidamente cuando el reportaje en vivo era en el museo nacional de Tokio, lugar donde Ise y Sera fueron y que además había sido víctima de un asalto en las narices de todos…

Rean se sobo el puente de la nariz, ni un día su alumno se salvaba de los problemas…inmediatamente se mostró imágenes de los artículos robados…Azazel se sorprendió al ver los artículos…esas cosas eran…

Al instante se escuchó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, todos vieron a Ise con sus ropas algo rotas, algo de sangre en ella y Serafall en su espalda descalza y usando la casaca del joven…

Ambos recién llegados sonrieron nerviosos…no fue hasta que Rean apareció y señaló el televisor que Ise tragó duro….llegó unos minutos tarde….que mal…

Y así volvemos a lo de ahora…Ise estaba sentado en el sillón con la cabeza baja mientras Rean lo miraba pidiendo una explicación del ¿Por qué tres objetos fueron robados del museo dónde justamente él estaba?

Ise se rasco la nuca nervioso, los demás veían con asombro la escena…primera vez que veían a Ise actuar como niño que lo regañan tras una travesura.

-Rean-san…no es culpa de Ise…yo también estuve ahí asi que…- Serafall trato de apaciguar un poco al humano quien la miró serio.

-No es lo que piensa Serafall-san…quiero oír de su propia boca lo que ocurrió…no estoy molesto, quiero que me diga toda la verdad y también saber porque tiene esa expresión de culpable.- Ise se tensiono un poco al verse descubierto.

La Maou suspiró para luego quedarse callada…era verdad…no debía decir nada…Sona miró a su hermana con extrañeza a lo que ella solo se rasco la cabeza.

Ise al ver que no podía ocultar nada, decidió contar la verdad de lo que paso en el museo. La sorpresa de todos fue inmediata al saber que miembros de la Khaos Brigade aparecieron para robar las OOParts que habían en exposición.

Luego comentaron que lucharon con ellos para evitarlo ya que lograron aparecer en la dimensión que la Longinus Dimension Lost creó…si bien ambos lograron luchar y repeler el ataque…las OOParts estaban siendo robadas por lo que Ise hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió…jalar las OOParts de ahí a la fuerza…funcionó pero cuando comentó que el Boosted Gear actuó raro para luego absorber los tres objetos hizo que todos se sorprendan…Azazel era el más sorprendido…

Al final tuvieron que salir de ahí corriendo para no pasar como sospechosos…aunque ambos admitieron que por como estaban vestidos en ese entonces si que se veían sospechosos…

-A ver…para resumir…las piezas robadas estan en el Boosted Gear…- Ise asintió a las palabras de su maestro y este se dio una palmada en la frente.- ¡Sólo tú sabes meterte en estos líos Ise!

-¡No es mi culpa, jamás pensé que eso pasaría!- El castaño se defendió de la acusación aunque al final estaba nervioso…- ¿Qué haré…?

-Yo que sé…los Sacred Gear son el área de este idiota.- Rean señaló a Azazel quien estaba serio y pensativo.- ¿Azazel…?

-Ise…¿Cuáles eran los nombres que el Boosted Gear dijo sobre los objetos?- Ise se sorprendió al escuchar eso pero hizo memoria…

-Alfa Claws, Beta Knuckles y Ganma Cannon.- a eso, el caído se sentó en la silla más cercana y cerró los ojos.

-¿Ocurre algo malo Azazel?- Rias miró extrañada al caído quien parecía hacer memoria…- Oigan…su expresión seria me preocupa…

-A mi igual…nunca lo había visto así.- Ray estaba de acuerdo con la pelirroja…

-Vamos Azazel…habla de una vez, no nos tengas en ascuas.- Akeno perdió la paciencia y pidió respuestas ya.

-Interesante…Que esas cosas hayan sobrevivido a la guerra ¿Es el destino?...o una casualidad enorme….- En eso el caído vio a Ise…- O puede que sea porque eres el Sekiryuutei.

-Azazel…ya. Deja la charada y habla de una maldita vez.- Rean se cruzó de brazos, deseaba saber si esas cosas ahora dentro del Boosted Gear afectarían a Ise.

-Primero…Ise…¿Cómo esta Ddraig….?

-Pues…- Ise hizo que todos escuchen lo que pase ahí dentro.

[¡Abre la boca grande para que pueda entrar bien!]

[¡Ellen, baja de ahí...estás siendo ridícula!]- Leónidas le gritaba a su igual femenino mientras los demás poseedores pasados veían con pena como la mujer trataba de aventurarse al interior de Ddraig.

[¡Quuenme a esdta lokua! (¡Quitenme a esta loca!)]- el pobre Ddraig trataba de sacarse a la mujer de la boca.

[Agh…no hay otra….Elsha, prepara el escalpelo gigante, haré una autopsia]

[Todo listo]- la rubia apareció con el objeto quirúrgico tamaño gigante…eso provoco el susto de varios.- [No te preocupes Ddraig, te sacaremos esas cosas de tu estómago]

[¡No están dentro mío idiotas, estaba hablando en metáfora cuando dije que me las trague!]

[¡Ddraig, esa boca!]- la pelinegra se mostró horror al oír al dragón.

[¡Hablo del término literario maldita sea!]

[Nada es aburrido en este lugar ¿Verdad?]- Belzard hizo la pregunta los demás Sekiryuutei y todos asintieron.

En el mundo real, todos tenían una enorme gota de sudor al escuchar la ridícula escena…por decirlo de manera amable.

-Vaya…parece que hay una comedia ahí dentro…- Kiba reía nervioso al escuchar el desmadre que estaba pasando en el Sacred Gear.

-Ejem…será mejor que Ddraig oiga esto también…le concierne dado que tanto él como Ise se han metido en un embrollo…- esas palabras si llamaron la atención de todos, el mismo Ddraig sudo frío al escuchar eso…- Como muchos saben…fue el Dios Bíblico quién creo los Sacred Gears…ese era un intento de Dios para que los humanos comunes sean capaces de luchar contra lo sobrenatural…o eso es al menos lo que se cree.

Todos miraban con seriedad al caído quien continuó su relato.

-Si bien el sistema de Sacred Gears tiene sus fallas y errores como lo es el Balance Breaker…Dios trato de poner, en términos de computadoras, parches que arreglen ese problema.

-¿Parches….como esos que se usan para solucionar errores tras lanzar un producto?- El caído asintió a las palabras de Sona.

-Esos parches tenían como misión borrar lo que era el Balance Breaker…el poder de esa forma preocupaba a Dios ya que él mismo sabía lo que los humanos pueden hacer corrompidos por el poder. Sin embargo…esos parches no siguieron la programación inicial…al contrario empezaron a adecuarse a los Sacred Gears y les daban más poder…

Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar eso…en pocas palabras la vacuna solo reforzó el virus…

-Como consecuencia de eso…muchos de los usuarios de la época se volvieron locos…llegaron a destruir lugares enteros…matar y demás…esos son los que en la historia y mitologías son los villanos o monstruos…- Ise tragó duro…no le estaba gustando esto.- Tras una acción rápida, Dios logró eliminar esos nuevos parches y los sacó del sistema antes de que estos se vuelvan parte del sistema de manera permanente….pero al hacerlo, tres de los parches no se destruyeron… al contrario, tomaron forma física…

-¿Unos programas tomaron forma física?- Fay se sorprendió al escuchar eso…¿esos programas lo hicieron por instinto o porque eran conscientes?

-Si…de algún modo tomaron los datos recolectados de todo el sistema y estos tres se crearon usando el mismo sistema de los Sacred Gear…se les llamo Cosmic Packs, dado que el mismo sistema uso el poder de las estrellas para crearlas….el cómo o el porqué lo hizo es un misterio.

-Ok…muy bonito todo pero…¿Qué tiene esas cosas que ver con lo de Ise nya?- Kuroka no entendía el punto de la historia…

-Nee-san…esos Cosmic Packs son las OOParts que Ise-senpai absorbió con el Boosted Gear.- y la detective Koneko sacó la conclusión.

-Es como Koneko dijo…los Cosmic Packs recibieron el código de las letras Alfa, Beta y Ganma debido a su orden de creación…Dios estaba sorprendido pero también muy preocupado…esas cosas no eran simples parches como fueron al inicio de todo, ahora eran objetos de acoplo a los Sacred Gears que daban un poder enorme al que lo tenía a diferencia de los parches originales que solo afectaron la mante de los usuarios, estos Packs también daban el incremento de poder.

-¿Cómo…?- Xenovia hizo la pregunta con un poco de temor.

-Imagina un simple Twice Critical con las Alfa Claws…el resultado sería unas garras de gran filo que duplican tu poder…sé que no suena amenazante pero créeme…lo es…y mas si es en un Balance Breaker.

-Ya me estoy arrepintiendo de escuchar la explicación.- Irina tembló un poquito…

-Dios no sabía qué hacer con esas cosas…destruirlas tomaría mucho esfuerzo y debido a lo que pasaba en esos días no era conveniente…hasta que alguien dijo que debían ser dadas a humanos que tengan la posibilidad de controlarlas.

-¿Y quién dio la idea?

-Haou.- La respuesta a la pregunta de Aki hizo que todos miren a Ise…- Haou sabía que esas cosas eran poderosas y que en malas manos serían un peligro…dado que solo funcionaban con individuos que tenían Sacred Gears para él eran inútiles…

-Pero aún así…se involucró…ese tipo sí que le gustaba lucirse o meterse en asuntos que no le conciernen.- la opinión de Ayane fue compartida por muchos….Ise sintió que Haou en el fondo de su mente se sintió ofendido…

-No se sabe…pero se sabe que él resguardo esas cosas en espera de que personas capaces de controlar ese poder aparezca…obviamente no fue asi…lo último que supe de esas cosas es que cuando estalló la guerra de facciones…muchos humanos de distintos bandos de la guerra fueron por ellas…luego de eso, los Cosmic Packs desaparecieron de la historia…

-Hasta ahora…- Kaori hizo la aclaración…- Esas 3 cosas están en el Boosted Gear de Ise-kun…

-¿Cómo pudo pasar eso Azazel?- el caído pensó la pregunta de Venelana un segundo…

-Es solo una teoría…pero presiento que debido a que el sistema de los Sacred Gears nunca fue reparado o actualizado debido a que Dios falleció antes de que eso sea posible…este aún reconoce a los Cosmic Packs como objetos de acoplo a los Sacred Gears ya que esa es la programación origina de estos ya que antes eran los parches de reparación y al ser el Boosted Gear uno y más aún, una Longinus…

-El sistema lo reconoció y aceptó…no lo vio como un agente intruso….al contrario…lo vio como…una actualización para el propio Boosted Gear…- Sona sacó la única conclusión que podía haber…- Es increíble…

-Si…el problema yace en que no absorbió una sino los tres packs…cosa que nunca se vio antes debido a su peligrosidad.

-¿¡Peligrosidad!?/[¿¡Peligrosidad!?]- ambos afectados gritaron de horror…esto no les gustaba nada.

-Una Cosmic Pack de por si da un incremento de poder increíble, tres ya es demasiado…un cuerpo humano sería incapaz de soportar tal poder.- ahora el castaño si estaba sudando frío.

-Pero…Ise-san se ve bien…no le ha pasado nada…

-Aún no Asia…aún no…- las palabras del caído hicieron que los demás se pongan nerviosos.- Será cuestión de tiempo antes que su cuerpo muestre síntomas de sobrecarga…

-¿Cómo cuáles?- Ravel observaba a su líder…por un instante juró que sintió una descarga de energía provenir de él…pequeña pero una al fin y al cabo.

-Incapacidad de controlar su propio poder, jaquecas…pesadillas….demencia…

-¿¡Demencia!?/[¿¡Demencia!?]- ambos gritaron horrorizados al ver su posible y futuro problema.

-Ok…si esos son los síntomas simples por un solo Cosmic Pack…¿Cuáles son los síntomas por los 3?- Saji hizo una pregunta muy validera.

-Hay 3 casos muy probables si la sobrecarga no es controlada…- Todos vieron al caído con nervios.- Una, Ise puede quedar en estado vegetal.

-¿¡AH!?- el joven se expresó con horror.

-Dos, puede que por la sobrecarga el poder haga que su cuerpo….explote…y que además el Boosted Gear sea destruido con Ddraig.

[¿¡QUÉ!?]- Ddraig gritó asustado, eso no le estaba gustando.

-Y tres…si por un milagro, ambos logran soportar la carga…aún existe el riesgo que los tres Cosmic Packs se activen en simultáneo y vuelvan a Ise y Ddraig un ser con solo sed de destrucción.

-¿¡COMO!?- ahora si todo el mundo gritó con miedo…ninguna opción era bonita…cada una era peor que la otra.

-¡No quiero explotar, quedar vegetal o volverme un monstruo!- Ise se estaba agarrando la cabeza…

[Azazel…¿No hay modo de sacar esas cosas de el Sacred Gear?]

-Bueno…si contamos con arriesgar tu alma.

-¡Alto, nadie va a sacrificar a Ddraig!- Ise habló fuerte, la idea de perder a su amigo estaba fuera de límites.- Agh…iré por un vaso de agua…debo calmar mis nervios…

Ise se levantó para ir a la cocina mientras los demás veían con preocupación al castaño. Rias miró a Azazel con miedo y preocupación.

-¿No hay nada…que se pueda hacer?- el caído suspiró…

-El motivo por el que esas cosas se volvieron peligrosas es porque maximizaban las emociones de sus usuarios pero el efecto era negativo, una simple frsutración se maximiza, un simple pensamiento negativo se vuelve mayor …todos los casos de los que tuvieron los parches originales terminaron muertos o locos…

-Ise no acabará así…- Serafall habló seria mientras todas la voltearon a ver.- Si algo aprendí hoy es que el no es de los que terminan como los demás.

-Agradezco su fe en mi alumno, Serafall.- Rean dio un gesto de agradecimiento.- Yo también creo que Ise puede poner la balanza a su favor….si hay resultados negativos posibles…también deben de haber positivos.- Rean miró a Azazel quien se encogió de hombros.

-Seré sincero Rean…con uno de los Cosmic Packs la posibilidad era de un 20% de éxito…pero con las 3….esta es casi 0.

-Pero no es cero…- Gasper alzó la voz.- Ise Aniki nos ha demostrado que a pesar de tener todo en contra puede lograr un milagro si se lo propone.

-Creo lo mismo…Ise-kun no es de los que se rinden por las posibilidades negativas.- Ray habló con determinación y fe ciega en el castaño al igual que todos los jóvenes presentes.

-Ufufu…es bueno ver que Ise-kun tiene el apoyo de sus amigos…y por supuesto tiene el mío.- Venelana dio su voto de confianza.

-Igual que el mío.- Rean vio la dirección de la cocina para luego hablarle al caído.- Que se dé el caso que Ise y Ddraig logren estabilizar el nuevo flujo en sus cuerpos…¿Qué pasará?

-Obtendrán un poder increíble…tal vez incluso con la ayuda de los Cosmic Packs logren crear algo más poderoso que la Juggernaut Drive….pero eso solo pasará si Ise logra primero controlar cada Pack por separado.

-¡Mierda!- Ise gritó desde la cocina al ver como el vaso con agua se rompía en su mano.- ¡Esto no me puede estar pasando!

Todos sintieron la frustración del joven en ese grito…

-Lo mejor será que lo dejen descansar unos días…nada de entrenamientos, no querrán que de casualidad active el poder y pase algo malo.- Rean asintió mientras el caído iba a la salida.- Investigare lo más que pueda en busca de algo que nos ayude…le pediré ayuda a Miguel, tal vez tenga archivos viejos….- Azazel se retiró del lugar dejando a los demás pensativos.

Al segundo Ise regresó a la sala y su rostro no parecía muy amistoso…se sentó en el sofa y puso sus manos en la cara…

-Ahm….Ise-kun…¿Deseas comer algo?- Aki hizo la pregunta al joven quien negó con la cabeza.

-Vamos Ise-kun…debes de comer algo….

-No…- Ise habló frustrado ante la sugerencia de Akeno…lo estaba sintiendo…su poder, el que tantos años le tomo poder controlar se estaba desestabilizando….

-Ise-kun…por favor...- Esta vez fue Irina quien insistió…Ise estaba perdiendo la paciencia…esa que con años de entrenamiento había perfeccionado.

-No deseo nada….- el casi gruñido hizo que Rean y Venelana se vieran la cara….acaso…

-Ise-san….

- **¡Mierda, dije que no deseo nada! ¿¡Qué no entienden!?** \- el grito lleno de furia del joven sacó a todos de cuadro…Ise al ver quien gritó hizo que se quede helado….

Asia estaba estática, temblaba por la fuerza del grito y la mirada que Ise le dio….unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos para luego irse al lado de Xenovia….el castaño al ver lo que había hecho y notar las expresiones de todos se dio cuenta que los efectos estaban secundarias estaban empezando…se paró del sillón y se fue sin decir nada a su habitación dejando a todos sin habla.

-Asia…- Rias se acercó a su amiga quien lloraba en el brazo de Xenovia.- Creo que…yo estaría igual si yo fuera la que recibió el grito de Ise….

-Ise…él nunca nos había levantado la voz de ese modo….si lo hacía era por otros motivos pero…esta vez lo hizo por pura ira…- la peliazul sobaba la cabeza de la rubia.

-Demencia…aumento de las emociones negativas…eso sumado a la frustración de sentir que su poder no le obedece…era obvio que explotaría al insistir como hace poco.- Kiba se mostraba serio, en realidad la reacción de Ise no le pareció correcta pero estaba el factor de los efectos negativos de tener esas cosas con él.

-Pero no era para que gritara así…- Momo dio su opinión mientras Tsubaki se acomodaba los lentes.

-Tal vez…pero eso demuestra que se siente muy frustrado…y es solo el inicio…¿Qué pasará con el paso de los días?- todos bajaron la cabeza al imaginar el resultado si es que Ise no logra recuperar el control.

-¿Dónde está su habitación?- Serafall habló seria…debía de hablar con él.

* * *

En su habitación, Ise estaba sentado al borde de su cama…se agarraba la cabeza con desesperación…lo sentía, su aura, su control, su poder…todo estaba hecho un desastre, sentía que estaba perdiendo el control de algo que para él ahora era tan natural como respirar…trato de tomar con delicadeza el despertador en su escritorio solo para ver que este se rompió al simple agarre de la mano del joven.

-Maldición….¡Maldición!- Ise gritó con rabia….tenía ganas de golpear algo.

 _-_ _ **Vaya…se nota que estás perdiendo la paciencia.**_ \- Ise se puso helado al oír la nueva voz…esta era casi mecánica.

 _ **-Jajaja…parece que nuestro nuevo dueño esta sintiéndose desesperado.**_ \- otra voz, está un poco más burlona se escuchó.

-Nonononono….estoy oyendo cosas….

[No…yo también lo oigo…¿No me digas que…?]- la risa de las voces los puso nerviosos.

 _ **-No…no escuchan cosas…**_ \- la tercera voz se sentía más sádica.- _**Je, creer que al final los tres acabaríamos con una Longinus.**_

-Cállense…no molesten….- Ise se tapó los oídos en un intento vano de callar las voces.

- _ **¿Lo sientes verdad? Pierdes el control sobre lo que tanto te costó dominar.**_

 _ **-Jaja…sin contar que estás perdiendo control sobre tus emociones…como pasó con la mocosa rubia.**_

 _ **-Admítelo…te estás sintiendo inútil…de nuevo.**_

-¡Cállense!- Ise golpeó la mesa de noche al perder la paciencia…escucho otra vez a las voces burlarse antes de no oírlas más.- Rayos…

[Si esto pasaron los que tenían esas cosas, teniendo una…¿Cómo haremos para soportar tres?]- Ddraig también sentía el efecto…primera vez en su vida que pasaba o sentía algo así.

-No lo sé…¿Los antiguos poseedores cómo…?

[Estamos bien Ise…al parecer solo tú y Ddraig padecen los efectos…]- Elsha sonaba preocupada por su kouhai.

[Tal vez sea porque solo somos trozos de almas y ahora no tenemos ningún control sobre el Sacred Gear…no deben vernos como algo de importancia]- Belzard habló serio pero un tono de preocupación se sentía en este.

-Esto no me está gustando…- Ise vio su ahora destrozada mesa de noche y suspiró.- ¿Podré mantenerme cuerdo…?- en eso la puerta fue tocada por alguien.

-Ise…soy yo…- el joven escuchó a la Maou tras la puerta.- Vengo a ver cómo estás y a despedirme.- el joven solo suspiró…

-Pasa…está abierto…- la demonio hizo caso…entró a la habitación y vio el destrozo reciente.- No preguntes…

-Ok…no sé que debes estar pasando…pero no olvides que tienes gente a tu lado…amigos que desean ayudarte.

-Si…¿Y cómo me van a ayudar con los cuadros de demencia que dicho de paso, ya están empezando?- el castaño habló con sarcasmo.

-Bueno…podrían ayudarte a relajarte o simplemente estar a tu lado…- la Maou lo vio seria.- ¿O acaso lo que dijiste sobre tus amigos era mentira?- Ise levantó la cabeza al escuchar el tono de la mujer.- ¿Acaso lo que le dijiste a Vali en su batalla fue mentira? Ya que ahora mismo veo que deseas aislarte.

-Yo…

 _ **-Mujer molesta…**_ \- Ise escuchó la voz unísona de esos tres de nuevo. _ **\- Solo desea darte una linda mentira…nadie puede ayudarte…**_

El joven empezó a temblar de los nervios, esto se estaba poniendo pesado…no podía soportar esto….no sólo….

-Ise…sea lo que estés escuchando…no los oigas…- la Maou se arrodilló frente al joven que no se veían bien…su cara demostraba signos de frustración.

-No….no es fácil…esas voces…sean lo que sean….

-¡No actúes como un cobarde!- el grito de la chica llamó su atención.- ¡No has huido de nada en tu vida y no empezaras ahora!

-Yo…no sé si pueda…me siento…débil…inseguro…sea lo que me este pasando…me está asustando….- esta vez fue Serafall la acarició la cabeza del joven.

-Pero no debes afrontarlo solo…tienes a tus amigos…nosotros te apoyaremos…- Ise bajó la cabeza y no dijo más.- Ya debo irme…sé que vendrán al inframundo y en verdad espero que me des una visita cuando puedas…- Ise asintió en silencio…- Te diré algo que una vez escuché de alguien…Hay problemas en la vida que uno notará que no puede resolverlo solo, pero si se digna en mirar al lado…verá que siempre habrá al menos uno que desee ayudar…

-¿Quién….Quién te dijo eso?

-Un viejo…un humano que conocimos Sirzches-chan y yo…solo lo vimos una vez pero…fue un buen consejo.- la chica se dirigió a la puerta.- ¡Nos vemos Ise!

-Sera-chan….- la chica se detuvo…- ¿Por qué ahora me llamas por mi nombre a secas?

-Jeje, porque hoy vi que no eres un niño…aún te falta madurar pero…eso será con el tiempo…bye bye.- la Maou se fue de la puerta dejando al joven sólo con sus pensamientos…

[La Maou tiene razón compañero…esta vez el reto que tenemos no será fácil de superar nosotros solos…necesitamos de los demás]- Ise no dijo nada…solo se quedo callado….

* * *

-¿Fue buena idea dejar ir a mi hermana?- Sona se mostraba preocupada.

-Un poco de fe en ella no te caería mal Sona…- Rias miró con los ojos entrecerrados a su amiga.

Todos estaban en la sala, los del séquito de Sona fueron a sus respectivos hogares…según ellos para descansar.

-¿Será buena idea dejar que Ise asista a clases en su estado…?- Xenovia hizo la interrogante que por más cruel que suene…ere verídica.

-No me quiero imaginar a Ise-kun gritando a lo loco por la más pequeña cosa…- Aki dio su opinión…

-Pero él no está loco…

-Aún así, Ise-senpai no está en un estado estable…- Koneko tomó la palabra luego de que Kaori diera su opinión.

-Sin contar que…no querremos que rompa lo que toque nya…- Kuroka ya se imaginaba los posibles desastres…

-¿No hay forma de que Ise-sama de sus exámenes a parte Sona-sama? Para evitar problemas…

-Hablaré con el director….no veo que ponga peros…- la demonio respondió la duda de Fay…en eso, Serafall bajó las escaleras.- ¿Onee-sama?

-No lo dejen solo…ahora mismo necesita del apoyo de todos…- todos miraron con interés a la Maou.- Créanme….lo vi en su cara…está más asustado de lo que les pueda hacer a ustedes que lo que le pase a él…tal vez incluso desee aislarse para evitar problemas.

-Ise-kun…piensa demasiado en los demás…debería preocuparse por él…- Akeno habló triste por lo que escuchó.

-Ese idiota…nunca va a cambiar.- Esta vez fue Ayane la que habló, aunque se notaba preocupada atrás del insulto.

-No lo culpen…con lo de sus padres creo que es natural que tenga miedo de perder a alguien cercano….- Serafall miró el reloj…- debo irme…cuidate So-tan…¡Y no olvides llamar a tu Onee-chan!

-¡Onee-sama por favor!- Todos vieron con una gota de sudor la escena…la Maou si que pasaba de seria a juguetona en segundos.

-¡Jeje, bye bye...los veo en una semana!- la Maou desapareció en un círculo mágico dejando a los habitantes de la casa con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Ufufu, Serafall siempre ha sabido como animar a los demás.- Venelana rio un poco mientras Rean solo suspiraba cansado….- ¿Preocupado por él?

-Más de lo que crees…solo espero que las palabras que ella le haya dicho a Ise ayuden…y que él no se cierre.

Venelana asintió en silencio a las palabras del humano…si algo era común en la realidad es que a veces las personas se cierran cuando afrontan un problema…Ojalá este no sea el caso.

* * *

En la noche, con todo el mundo dormido…Ise dormía en su cama…parecía tranquilo pero….los ligeros quejidos indicaban que no tenía un buen sueño…las pesadillas eran otro efecto secundario…uno que puede ser fatal….

En su mente, Ise se veía en un lugar oscura con tres entes amorfos de colores distintos…los ojos blancos de esos entes no eran nada amistosos…

 _ **-Amigos…bah…ellos no te ayudarán…**_

 _ **-Estás sólo en esto…ni tú ni el dragón se salvarán…**_

 _ **-Esta es la verdad chico….ahora mismo no eres nada…solo un mocoso que no es especial para nada…**_

[¡Cállense de una vez, piérdanse!]- Ddraig fue el único que aún parecía tener fuerzas para seguir…Ise se tomaba la cabeza en señal de que estaba al límite.

 _ **-Jaja, muy valiente dragón…pero no puedes hacer nada…mientras él duerma…lo atormentaremos hasta que caiga…**_

 _ **-Pronto no tendrá opción que usar los Cosmic Packs….así se librará de su tormento…**_

 _ **-Sin importar el resultado…él será "libre".-**_ las tres voces rieron al ver que en efecto sus burlas y demás estaban funcionando….

 **-Tch…sabía que esto pasaría…** \- una nueva voz se escuchó al igual que unos pasos…en la oscuridad del lugar…Haou hizo acto de presencia, las tres voces se callaron al ver al humano.- **Piérdanse…**

Con sólo su voz, los tres entes desaparecieron…dejando a Ise en el suelo, débil y exhausto por todo lo que pasó….el dicho que a veces las palabras lastiman más que un golpe era muy cierto…..

 **-No quiero decirlo pero en verdad te ves patético….-** Haou se arrodilló frente a Ise y vio su cara….- **Si estás así con solo el primer día….**

-No….no molestes….las cosas que dicen y la sensación que tengo….

- **Si…no te niego que el efecto secundario de la demencia y las pesadillas son….lo peor que pasa.-** Haou le dio su mano al joven para que se pare.- **Arriba…quiero mostrarte algo….-** Ise vio a su vida pasada con confusión pero acepto…al tomar su mano, el lugar se ilumino volviendo a mostrar que estaba sobre el ventanal que vio la última vez que habló con Haou en su mente….en este ventanal él estaba con la armadura del Boosted Gear y estaba de espalda con quien sería Haou…pero esta vez los 3 Cosmic Packs u OOParts los rodeaban.- **Deseas saber que este lugar ¿no?-** Ise asintió…- **Se le conoce como el salón del corazón…un lugar donde solo los que tienen una fuerte conexión con sus almas son capaces de entrar.**

Frente al humano apareció una escalera y le hizo la señal a Ise de que lo siga….al hacerlo, Ise noto que al lado de su ventanal habían otros…cuando se percató de que en uno estaba Rias, en otro Akeno y en los demás ventanales las imágenes de sus amigos, el joven no pudo evitar mostrarse confuso.

 **-Je…que no te sorprenda…los corazones de tus amigos están conectados al tuyo…y a veces sin quererlo….-** Haou señalo otro ventanal…uno un poco más alejado del resto.- **Gente que no conoces puede estar ligada a ti por alguna razón.-** El ventanal a lo lejos mostraba a una chica de cabello purpura con unos mechones rosas….sus ropas purpuras iban acorde con ella, el polo tenía algunos diseños de estrella mientras que el short corto tenía una correa hecha de tal forma que parecía una cola del mismo color que el cabello de su dueña….era una chica muy linda….lo curioso de la imagen era que tenía en sus manos una estrella de seis puntas….- **No te preocupes….todo tiene su explicación….ni yo sé el porqué tu corazón y el de ella están ligados….pero…seguro lo sabrás pronto….**

-No te entiendo….¿Por qué me cuentas de este lugar? ¿Qué deseas mostrarme?- Haou solo siguió su camino y antes de que Ise lo siga miró una última vez el ventanal de esa chica para luego ir tras el humano.

- **Ise…tú y Ddraig han obtenido tres objetos que tanto yo como Elohim consideramos demasiado peligrosos….ese el porqué decidí tenerlos ocultos y esperar a que alguien digno pueda tomar uno…...tristemente no fue así….la guerra empezó por los deseos de Lucifer de hacer el mundo suyo y muchos de los caídos lucharon para mostrar su superioridad….Kokabiel es un claro ejemplo….-** Ise miró al humano….se asombró de ver la melancolía en sus ojos. **\- Por eso los Cosmic Packs se volvieron objetos codiciados…tener uno aumentaba en gran medida el poder de un Sacred Gear…Al final estos objetos desaparecieron aunque creo que personas que conocí en esos días ocultaron los objetos muy lejos….ni yo sé donde…**

-Me sorprende ver que tu también estas….confundido….- Haou soltó una risa ante la pregunta de Ise.

- **No soy omnipotente Ise…ni Elohim lo fue ya que él también se equivocó….poco pero se equivocó….creyó ciegamente en que los humanos usarían bien sus regalos….los Sacred Gears son la forma física de la fe ciega de Elohim para con el mundo.**

 **-** ¿No tienes fe en los humanos?

 **-No es eso….creo en el potencial humano….pero en esos días la humanidad era un "bebé"….darle un poder así no fue acertado…..no tan pronto….aún ahora los humanos son "infantiles" en sus pensamientos.**

 **-** ¿Qué hay de ti….qué te hizo tan distinto a los demás humanos…de dónde vienes exactamente, de que reino o lugar?- Haou miró a su vida actual….

- **Te propondré algo en un rato para responder tu pregunta.-** Ise dudó un segundo en aceptar la propuesta….más que nada, aceptó.- **Bien….ya falta poco…**

Ambos siguieron caminando, unos escalones más e Ise vio un nuevo ventanal…esta vez se notaba que este estaba tan dañado que dudaba que pararse sobre este fuera la mejor idea….Haou fue el primero en dar el paso y al ver que el sitio aguantó, Ise lo siguió…pero al hacerlo un pedazo de este se cayó al vacío….

-Oh Mierda….

- **Cuidado…este lugar no es muy estable…** \- Ise miró furioso al humano por su tan tardía advertencia.- **Bueno….hemos llegado….**

Ise miró el ventanal donde estaba….este estaba rajado y las imágenes ahí presentes no tenían lógica…solo eran imágenes de soldados….muerte….destrucción….

-¿Qué rayos es esto….?

- **El ventanal de la negatividad del mundo….este Ise, es el ventanal de la amenaza que Elohim y Lucifer crearon con sus muertes…**

 **-** ¿¡Qué!?- Ise vio bien el ventanal….sin duda se sentía un aire raro de este….

 **-¿En verdad creíste que la muerte de los dos seres que en teoría balanceaban la luz y oscuridad, el bien y el mal del mundo no tendría sus consecuencias?**

[Pero….las facciones si se vieron afectadas…]- Ddraig habló por primera vez…la conversación tomo un rumbo extraño.

 **-En término de estabilidad y demás….sí, pero hubo algo más….algo nació de la muerte de esos 2….un monstruo.**

 **-** ¿Un monstruo….? No me digas que esa cosa…

 **-Si…fue esa cosa la que fue responsable de mi muerte en teoría…logre destruirla o al menos eso deseo pensar pero no viví para contarlo…este ventanal es lo único que quedó de él…su esencia en donde el caos y la armonía no están equilibrados….esto representa este ventanal…un recuerdo eterno de que el mundo aún es incapaz de vivir sin conflictos…-** Ise y Ddraig se sorprendieron al escuchar tal revelación….- **Pero aún no les diré que paso para que yo muriera esa vez.**

 **-** ¡Oh vamos, no puedes soltar la bomba y dejarnos con la duda!- Haou sonrió al ver la cara del joven…en verdad sentía que a veces miraba un espejo.

- **Ahí viene lo que te propuse….-** Haou chasqueó los dedos para verse en el ventanal de Ise.- **Como sabes….tú y yo compartimos alma…tu ventanal es el mío….si alguna vez deseas hablar conmigo….solo debes meditar y dejar que tu corazón te guíe…**

-Repito mi pregunta…¿Por qué me ayudas ahora?

 **-Porque lo de los Cosmic Packs ha obligado que acelere las cosas…..mi idea era que te hagas fuerte poco a poco y que quizás en unos años desbloquees un poder opuesto a la Juggernaut Drive….pero no, el mundo como está ahora no será paciente y como viste….esa Khaos Brigade está en movimiento….-** Haou se acercó a la puerta con los 4 candados….los 3 más pequeños brillaban levemente.- **Ise…ahora que tienes los Cosmic Packs estoy seguro que el nuevo poder será más sencillo de crear.**

 **-** Si no enloquezco antes…..¿Ya viste lo que pasó? No han pasado ni 24 horas y estoy empezando a actuar como un loco.- Haou vio la cara de frustración del joven.- No sé si pueda….por primera vez…me siento temeroso….

 **-Baka…-** El humano le dio al dragón un golpe en la frente con un dedo…sobra decir que Ise se sorprendió por ello y que de paso…¡Dolió!- **¿En verdad crees que debes afrontar esto solo? Para eso están tus amigos….para ello está tu maestro….para ello están los que te ven como familia…tú mismo lo dijiste…son tus amigos lo que te dan el impulso de seguir….**

 **-** …Yo….no deseo complicarlos con mi problema…..

- **Tch….oírte a veces me hace darme cuenta del porque estamos ligados y que me recuerdas mucho a mi a tu edad….Si no fuera porque una chica terca y algo torpe no se alejo de mi tras ver mi extraño poder….yo no hubiera tenido el nivel de poder que tuve mientras estaba vivo…fue gracias a ella que no caí en la tentación de mi propio poder….fue ella quien me enseño que era lo que tener un amigo…**

-Esa chica…¿Era la princesa que vi en tus recuerdos?

- **Si….y con ella vinieron otros amigos…unos que les estoy eternamente agradecido…Ise, los Cosmic Packs solo usan las voces de tus propias inseguridades….tus miedos….tus tristezas para tratar de debilitarte espiritualmente….no te diré que será fácil deshacerte de ellas ya que el enemigo más difícil de uno…es uno mismo…Ese es el porqué muchos terminan huyendo de sus propios errores o miedos….**

-Y no los culpo….primera vez en años que…me siento atrapado…mi control sobre mi poder y demás logros eran lo que me mantenían seguro de mi mismo….ahora que he sentido el descontrol de mis propios poderes y emociones….esas cosas no dudan en burlarse de mi….sé que suena infantil y todo pero….

 **-Tal vez para muchos lo que crees y sientas sea infantil pero para uno mismo es un colapso de su propio mundo…ahora mismo lo que eran tus cimientos están cayendo….¿Sabes que se hace cuando los cimientos se rajan?-** Ise esperó la respuesta…- **Destruyes lo construido ya que unos cimientos dañados ya no sirven y construyes algo nuevo….algo mejor….superior…**

 **-** Algo….mejor….- Ise miró la puerta que tenía en frente….

 **-Toma esto como….una oportunidad de empezar de nuevo…de crear algo diferente, no digo que olvides todo lo que sabes pero que si pienses en algo más…sin la Juggernaut ahora necesitas algo nuevo….pues aquí tienes tu oportunidad de empezar el proceso para crearlo…este es solo un tropiezo de muchos que habrá en tu vida…lo importante no es no caer….sino levantarse con más fuerza tras la caída…Ise, esta es la oportunidad para aprender más de ti y de crecer…como persona y como guerrero.**

-Crecer….si….es verdad….tal vez….tal vez no pueda afrontar esta dificultad solo…quizás sea demasiado para mí pero tal como Sera-chan y tú lo han dicho….no debo de afrontar esto solo….siempre hay una persona dispuesta a ayudarme….

- **En este caso…varios….-** Ambos rieron al sacar la conclusión….- **Y con tu interrogante inicial….¿Te parece una apuesta?**

 **-** ¿Apuesta?- Haou señalo la puerta….

 **-Esos 3 candados están ligados con los Cosmic Packs….libera esos candados, que es lo mismo a que hagas tuyo el poder de los Cosmic Packs, y te contaré algo de mi pasado.**

 **-** ¿De verdad….sin trucos?

- **Sin trucos…te contaré el lugar donde nací y unas cosas más….¿Te parece?**

[Para que nos pongas una apuesta así…bueno….eso lo hace más interesante….]

-Si….acepto la apuesta….y tienes razón….no trataré de afrontar todo esto solo….- Haou asintió a la nueva determinación de su vida actual…- Aunque las pesadillas….espero que no me pongan de mal humor….

 **-Te ayudaré con eso….a mí tampoco me conviene que no puedas dormir.-** Haou se cruzó de brazos.- **Recuerda Ise…lo que escuchas son tus propios temores y dudas….cuando los venzas…un nuevo panorama será abierto…**

 **-** Lo tendré en mente…gracias Haou…- Ise le sonrió al humano quien a pesar de no tener la mayor parte de la cara oculta, sus ojos se mostraban felices por alguna razón…

- **De nada Ise….Y un consejo…deja de ser tan denso….o tendrás el mismo problema que yo…-** Ise puso cara de ¿Qué hablas? Pero antes de que pueda decir algo, el lugar se ponía nubloso….- **Hora de despertar…Nos vemos….**

Dicho eso…el lugar desapareció….

* * *

Ise abrió los ojos con pesar….que extraña noche….se levantó con pesadez y al apoyarse en el escritorio para tomar algo, la parte en que su mano estaba se rompió….

[Vaya….al parecer nuestros problemas seguirán un poco más]- Ise suspiró ante las palabras de Haou…incluso ya estaba empezando a escuchar murmullos….- [Recuerda lo que Haou te dijo compañero…]

-Lo sé….será difícil pero….creo poder hacerlo….- Ise tomó con gentileza su celular…ya casi era hora de desayunar….- Hora de cambiarse…- Ise decidió tomar el toro por las astas….no es hora de huir….

En el comedor…todos desayunaban para luego ir a la escuela…esta vez fue Asia quien cocino…todo parecía tranquilo pero lo de ayer con Ise los preocupaba….el joven no comió anoche y no salió para nada….

En eso, los pasos de alguien bajando la escalera….Ise estaba en frente de ellos, se veía que tuvo una noche no tan buena ya que tenía ojeras….nadie dijo nada….Ise camino hacia donde Asia estaba en la cocina, la chica lo miró con preocupación….al final el castaño solo puso su mano sobre la cabeza de la rubia…

-¿Ise-san….?

-Asia….lo lamento….lamento mi reacción de ayer….no quise hacerte llorar….lo siento.- la rubia solo negó con la cabeza como diciendo que no había nada que perdonar….- ¿Puedes…darme algo de comer? No he comido nada desde anoche…

-¡Claro!- la rubia asintió feliz mientras el joven se sentaba para desayunar.

 **-** _ **No creas mal mocoso….ellos no podrán ayudarte….**_

Ise hizo esfuerzos para no hacer caso a las tres voces…en su cara se veía la frustración pero una mano sobre la suya lo hizo alzar la cara, Rias le sonreía como indicativo de que no debe afrontar el problema solo….todos en la casa mostraban la misma mirada de apoyo…Ise solo sonrió al ver el apoyo….

-¿Irás a la escuela Hyoudo-kun?- Sona miró con duda al castaño quien asintió….- ¿Podrás soportarlo…?

-Solo tal vez no….pero si me ayudan….creo que lograre sobrellevarlo….- Todos sonrieron a las palabras de Ise…

-Claro que te ayudaremos….- la respuesta general de todos más la comida que Asia le preparo basto para que el joven de un simple gracias….

Rean y Venelana miraban con una sonrisa la interacción de los jóvenes…

-¿Qué crees que haya hecho que acepte que él solo no puede llevar la carga de lo que pasara?

-No lo sé….pero sea lo que sea…es bueno que confíe en nosotros…- Rean respondió la pregunta de la mujer…- Aún así, si bien esto le ayudará un poco….no quita el problema…aún estamos lejos de acabar….

-Si…pero de algo se empieza….- Venelana solo señalo el cuadro en frente de ellos…Rean solo tuvo que aceptar que era verdad….de algo se empieza.

* * *

 **(I** **nnocent-Mujaki na Mama De- ED 1 Digimon Frontier** **) (** **watch?v=DLycwKPrVN4** **)**

Donna ni hanarete itemo...

Hey!

Miageta sora Kimi wa tooi basho de  
Onaji keshiki Mitsumete iru no ka na

Todokanai omoi o  
Mune ni kizamitsuke hashitteta nda

Bokutachi ga yumemita ashita ni  
Hibiku yo Kimi no warai goe  
Dakara bokutachi ga atarashii kaze o  
Okosou Mujaki na mama de

Te o tsunaide Hashaida omoide wa  
Kioku no naka Kiete shimaisou de

Me no mae no genjitsu  
Nagasarenai you ni furimuita nda

Bokutachi wa shinjita mirai o  
Chikara ni kaete yukeru yo ne  
Soshite bokutachi wa mata aeru hazu sa  
Kokoro wa sugu soba ni iru

Donna ni hanarete itemo...

Todokanai omoi o  
Mune ni kizamitsuke hashitteta nda

Bokutachi ga yumemita ashita ni  
Hibiku yo Kimi no warai goe  
Dakara bokutachi ga atarashii kaze o  
Okosou Mujaki na mama de

* * *

 **Bueno...ahí esta, para los que tengan un buen ojo di un guiño para mi proximo arco original que será luego de este arco, si bien al inicio puse sus mosmnetos gracioso notaron que la cosa se puso seria al final y que ademas Haou propuso contar sobre su vida si Ise logra dominar los Cosmic Packs, veamos como va...ahora si me disculpan...debo de avanzar otros fics...volveré a mi ritmo de un cap por semana ya que debo hacer otras cosas...Nos vemos**


	35. Viaje al Inframundo

**Hola a todo el mundo, aca vengo con la dosis semanal de este fic, ya que pude actualizar otro fic estoy más tranquilo y ahora he podido venir con otro de este fic.**

 **Ikari no Ryujin: Si mi amigo, será dificil pero el esfuerzo valdrá la pena. Sus amigos son pieza clave para superar este desafío. Lo de Haou...él tiene distintas facetas pero trata de no mostrarse más de lo necesario dado que él sabe que esta es la vida de Ise, no la suya. Pd: Se sabrá cuando llegue el momento...no spoiler. Pd2: Gracias. Pd3: Buena serie pero aca estamos con lo biblico asi que hay que aferrarse.**

 **Guest: Seguiré amigo, vaya que sí.**

 **Ronaldc v2: Así es, si las posibilidades no son 0 las cosas tienen una posibilidad.**

 **Gregory Slayer: Gracias y lo de las OOParts, mira Ryusei no Rockman Tribe o juega megaman Starforce 2, de ahí sale la idea.**

 **FGD92: Gracias y habrá sus momentos.**

 **kreiven animator: Pues que bien que te gusto...y quise ser un poco comico.**

 **x29: No deseo eso pero necesito un tema para que el entrenamiento y que además este arco con el que viene, Ise necesitara un nuevo poder dado que ya sabes que los problemas siguen a Ise. Lo de Haou, es la vida pasada de Ise y obviamente desea lo mejor para él pero no se involucra mucho ya que es la vida de Ise y no la suya.**

 **Xoko27: Bueno amigo, gracias me halagas y agradezco el apoyo. Pd: A Ddraig le quiero dar un aire distinto.**

 **jeffersonramirez3011: Así será...**

 **GohanSuperSaiyajinNivel2: Pues cambiamos de rondas, el infierno si bien será parte de esta parte de la historia...eso de las sagas, dejame pensarlo y te lo mando por PM.**

 **Bankotsu: Que bueno que lo disfrutas amigo.**

 **antifanboy: Pues los personajes crecen y cambian con el tiempo, tenerlo igual sería aburrido...como ya tes escribi en un PM, ya tengo todo planeado.**

 **alexzero: Si amigo, esa es mi idea.**

 **soulalbarn18000: Nada es facil y lo de esa batalla...me lo reservaré hasta que llegue el momento.**

 **Tenzalucard: Amigo, Rias y las otras son conscientes de la situación de Ise, no son tontas y son consideradas con él, no pienses mal de ellas.**

 **Con eso dicho...iniciemos.**

* * *

 **Sekiryuutei Supremo**

 **Arco 4: La Lucha de la Nueva Generación**

 **Capítulo 35: Viaje al Inframundo**

 **Overlap (OP 5 Yu-Gi-oh) (watch?v=YfLn7lgRbT4)**

Kakusenai hodo mabayui hikari Seijyaku yaburi  
Kono yoni yomigaeru

Hageshiku yuragu kawaita daichi Inochi wo kakete  
Hibana butsukeau

Mouichido dake de ii Kiseki okiteyo Kakoni  
Nakushita kioku no PAGE wo Torimodosu chikara wo

Yami wo tsuranuku shinjiru kokoro Tamashii  
Nemuru basho sagashite Mabataki dekinai surudoi  
Gankou wo moyasu

Hikari to kage no futatsu no kokoro CRYSTAL ni  
Utsuru mirai e Ima ugoki dasu... Akaku minagiru  
EYES

* * *

La semana de exámenes no fue la mejor para Ise y compañía. Los ataques de demencia eran muy constantes….Un ejemplo claro fue el lunes…Ise trataba de atender la clase ya que era una preparación para el examen que se aproximaba pero….se sentía fastidiado con no solo el murmullo de algunos alumno sino también por el sonido de la tiza al escribir, sonaba ridículo pero así era…su paciencia fue puesta a prueba ya que deseaba golpear el escritorio y salir de ahí. No conforme con eso, escuchó a la hora de almuerzo como unos estudiantes de tercer año hablaban cosas sexuales sobre Rias, Akeno, Kuroka y Ayane….eso no le vino de mucha gracia y si bien antes hubiera arreglado la situación de otra manera, esta vez tomo las cosas a un nivel más físico…amenazo a los sujetos con tal rabia e ira que los agredidos juraban que los ojos del castaño eran los de una animal depredador.

Las chicas de su salón tuvieron que intervenir para que no cometa una barbaridad, entre todas lo tuvieron que alejar de los estudiantes de tercer año que en circunstancias normales de seguro hubieran reaccionado con insultos o golpes….pero esos….ojos llenos de sed de sangre los seguirán hasta sus pesadillas. Al final, el comité de disciplina tuvo que intervenir, si bien Ise se disculpo por su reacción no dudo en decir que esos sujetos decían cosas de sus amigas que no eran correctas, ellos bien pudieron negarlo todo pero la mirada de Ise les decía "Lo niegan…y los mato"….Todo al final quedo con sanciones para los involucrados….Ise tenía hacer limpieza tras la escuela mientras los otros chicos fueron sancionados con detención y que estaban en observación, un acto de otro tipo y sería expulsión.

Ese fue solo el primer día, luego Ise tuvo que soportar las miradas de los demás dado que su agresiva reacción no paso de largo y ahora algunos lo llamaban loco, las mismas voces en su cabeza le decían que callen a esos habladores que no piense en las consecuencias que lo haga y se sentirá mejor.

Las voces día a día trataban de tentarlo…no iba a negarlo, la idea de desquitarse y demás sonaba bien…si no fuera porque sus amigos lo ayudaban a mantener la calma y demás, hace días ya lo hubiera hecho incluso en casa trataba de estar calmado y recuperar el control sobre sus poderes para no romper todo lo que toque.

No fue fácil, en una semana logró recuperar al menos el control suficiente para no romper lo que toca, Rean le dio técnicas de relajación y meditación dado que las necesitaba con urgencia.

En medio de esas meditaciones, Ise aprovechaba en ir al salón del corazón para aprender de él dado que Haou no le dio más información. Si bien en la mayoría de casos veía al God Slayer sentado al lado de la puerta con los candados, en otras no lo encontraba.

Cuando era así, Ise aprovechaba en explorar un poco el lugar. Aprendió que con su mente podía crear escaleras que lo llevaban a los demás ventanales, gracias a ello pudo ver mejor los ventanales de sus amigos y notó que sin duda este mostraba características de cada uno, un ejemplo sería que Rias tiene un ventanal con ella rodeada estrellas carmesí,una representación de su talento heredado por su familia. La de Akeno la mostraba a ella con alas tanto de demonio como de caído que era un indicativo de su estado actual, con Kiba con varias espadas alrededor solo que una formaba una cruz esa era una señal de lo que paso en sus días en ese proyecto en el Vaticano.

Siguió avanzando con cada ventanal día a día, este lugar era tranquilo, Haou de algún modo logró impedir que esas voces le hablen mientras esta aquí. Ddraig era su única compañía y el dragón no dudaba en maravillarse cada vez que venían a este lugar. Esa fue la semana de exámenes para Ise una muy pesada ya que se notaba en sus ojos y hoy era el día en que todos iban al inframundo aunque Ise decidió meditar un poco antes de irse, era para mantenerse calmado.

[¿Seguro de querer ir a ese ventanal? No conoces a la chica]- Ddraig le hablaba a su poseedor mientras este subía las escaleras.

-Si Ddraig, seguro.- el joven seguía subiendo.- Cada vez que estoy acá veo ese ventanal, debo saber porque mi corazón está ligado al de ella, no la conozco y eso es lo que me inquieta.

[Bueno, lo bueno es que bien llegues ahí no pasará nada que le afecte]- era verdad, ambos aprendieron que a pesar en teoría tocar el corazón del dueño del ventanal estando ahí…ellos no notan su presencia.- [¿Seguro que no es por qué la chica es linda?]

-¡Cállate, lo que yo piense no es tu asunto!- el joven se sonrojo mientras Ddraig solo sacaba una conclusión….no lo negó…creía que era linda…- Además ¿No te da curiosidad saber por qué estoy ligado a ella?

[Punto válido, al menos hacer esto nos ha ayudado a recuperar la calma,al menos hasta que la perdemos por cualquier estupidez…]- Ise suspiró cansado, era la verdad.

Tras finalmente llegar al ventanal de la chica misteriosa, Ise se paró en medio de este para observarla bien…reafirma su creencia de que es muy linda, no a un nivel como de una belleza impactante como Rias o Akeno pero si daba un aire distinto, un aire intelectual pero inocente a la vez.

-Me recuerda a Sona, en especial con esos ojos analíticos…aunque….

[Da también el aire de ser una chica de carácter]- Ise asintió, él también tenía el presentimiento de que daba miedo cuando se molestaba pero ¿Cuándo una chica que conoce no da miedo estando molesta?- [Asia es un buen ejemplo…]

-Touche.- Ise estaba listo para irse cuando escuchó pasos atrás suyo.

Volteó de inmediato para encontrarse con un par de ojos púrpura claro, estos tenían un brillo que los hacía ver que veías un destello de luz, en eso se fijó que la chica en cuestión era la del ventanal, de 160 cm y de cabello púrpura oscuro con mechones rosa, su figura era una en un nivel entre Irina y Asia. El problema yace en que está….usando un camisón púrpura que deja poco a la imaginación.

-¿Dónde….quién eres?- La chica en cuestión miró al intruso contrariada el chico en frente de ella era alto, de cabello castaño y ojos heterocromanos verde y amarillo aunque en su mirada notaba determinación y valor pero también un ligero cansancio y dolor.

-Yo…bueno…- Ise no sabía que decir, no sabía que se la encontraría de verdad y de que encima este en pijamas.- Me…me llamo Issei…

-¿Issei…? "Honestidad"…peculiar…- la chica se puso pensativa y empezó a murmurar unas cosas.

[Una cerebrito….]- Ddraig lo notó, la chica era analítica…demasiado.

-¡No soy una cerebrito!...un segundo….¿Quién dijo eso?- La chica miró a todos lados en busca del culpable…no era la voz del joven en frente de ella.- ¿Lo oíste verdad?

-Ahm….jajajaja….pues…

-¿Lo oíste…verdad?- la dulce sonrisa no engaña a nadie.

-Si….- Ise aceptó con depresión.- Muy bien hecho Ddraig, ahora debo hablar sobre ti.- Ise le habló a su guante con rabia, la chica por su lado miró al joven como si estuviera loco.

[No creí que me escucharía, debe ser este lugar…]- Ddraig habló un poco apenado, su error….por su lado, la joven pegó el grito al cielo al escuchar la voz del dragón.

-¡KYYYYAAA!- el grito fue tal que Ise y Ddraig sintieron sus oídos aturdidos.- ¡El guante habla! ¡EL MALDITO GUANTE HABLA!

[Que grosera….]- Ise miró a su mano con reproche mientras la chica se agarraba la cabeza y decía cosas como: "Enloquecí", "Me encuentro con un tipo con un guante parlanchín en un lugar raro", "No debí leer ese libro de fantasías hasta tarde".

-¡HEY!- el grito del castaño sacó a la joven de su monólogo.- Tranquila…déjame explicarte.

Con un resumen súper rápido, Ise explicó lo primordial, de que el guante era un Sacred Gear y una Longinus con el alma del Welsh Dragon en él y que estaban en un lugar llamado el salón el corazón…a eso, la joven abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-¿¡El salón del corazón!?- con una afirmación del joven, la chica empezó a brincar de alegría ante la sorpresa de Ise y Ddraig.- ¡SI! ¡Lo logré, lo logré! ¡El libro que hablaba de este lugar era verídico! ¡Ahora me deben de invitar mi helado!- la chica seguía en sus brincos de victoria hasta que…- Un minuto….Sacred Gear….¿¡Longinus!?...¡Eres el Sekiryuutei que se menciona en las leyendas!- la chica señaló al joven con sorpresa y asombro.

-¿Cómo sabes de…? ¡Woah!- la chica tomó a Ise de los hombros y lo veía como si tuviera en frente un espécimen digno de estudiarse.

-¡Increíble, las leyendas eran ciertas! ¡Un humano con el poder de un dragón, los Sacred Gears son increíbles! ¡Mi maestra me habló de ellos y también lo leí pero tengo a alguien con uno aquí y encima una Longinus!...¿¡Qué puede ser mejor que eso!?

La chica sacudía Ise con tal fuerza que haría a Koneko muy orgullosa, el pobre estaba aturdido por la ametralladora verbal de la joven pero logró recomponerse.

-Un minuto…tiempo, tiempo….¿Cómo sabes de los Sacred Gear y qué es eso de que leíste de este lugar en un libro?

-Oh…jejeje…perdona…- la chica se apeno un poco.- No creo que haya malo en decirlo, vengo de una escuela de magia, leí un libro sobre este lugar en la biblioteca del lugar unos días atrás y bueno…hice la prueba para venir….admito que fue difícil venir dado que este fue mi veinteavo intento.

-No me digas….- Ise miró un segundo a la chica.- ¿Y ese libro decía algo sobre ir en camisón?- la chica miró confusa al joven para luego verse….sobra decir que su rostro se enrojeció a niveles atómicos al notar en efecto que estaba en camisón y para el colmo de los males….era el camisón transparente que una de sus amigas le regaló de cumpleaños, con la escusa de que algún día lo usaría cuando se consiga novio…..cosa que hasta la fecha no pasa pero ahora, solo había una cosa por hacer….

-¡NOOOOOO!- Ise recibió tremendo cachetadon por parte de la joven quien trataba de cubrirse como podía.- ¡Pervertido, no dijiste nada para seguir viendo mi cuerpo!

-¿¡QUÉ!?- Ise se recompuso ante tremenda acusación, si bien antes era paciente con situaciones raras, desde los ataques de demencia, esa paciencia se ha visto reducida.- ¿¡Perdiste el juicio mujer!?

-¡Un minuto!...según leí este lugar conecta mi corazón con los que tienen una relación conmigo….yo no te conozco….- A la hora que lo nota pero tras esto sacó una conclusión.- ¡Eres un acosador!- Muy bien…se acabó, Ise perdió la paciencia….

-¡¿Eres idiota o qué!?- Ise miró furioso a la chica que por cosas de la vida lo llamó pervertido y acosador a los segundos de ser llamado así con el primero.

-¡No soy una idiota, soy la mejor de mi clase!- la chica sacó el pecho con orgullo para luego recordar su estado y taparse con sus manos.- Uuuuuhhhh….esto no me puede estar pasando….ahora no podré casarme.

[Si me permiten dar mi opinión creo que lo más conveniente ahora sería…pues…dejar todo claro. Inicia tú compañero los modales ante todo]- Ise suspiró mientras la chica notaba que él se daba la vuelta para no verla.

-Así no dirás que te veo adrede.- Ella se sorprendió por el gesto…pero le dio la razón.

Tras una breve explicación, Ise le comentó a la joven que él podía entrar a este lugar debido a cierta cualidad suya, le comentó que es el actual Sekiryuutei y también que no sabe porque sus corazones están conectados. Ella por un instante dudo en creerle pero no encontró razón para que él le mienta…al menos eso cree.

Luego fue el turno de ella, comentó que va a una escuela de magia que está aislada del exterior y que no tienen contacto con el mundo común salvo para cosas específicas…ese el porqué no sabía de Ise dado que ahora todo el mundo sobrenatural sabe de él y de su hazaña en Mu.

Comentó que estudia magia desde los 6 años y que además su maestra es la directora de dicha escuela y que tenía la costumbre de leer libros enteros.

[Cerebrito…]- la chica miró el guante con rabia mientras Ise regañaba a Ddraig.

-Para resumir…intente lo que ese libro decía en verdad no creí que funcionaría y jamás pensé que al venir aquí lo haría con lo que tenía puesto, dado que recién me he levantado no me puse otra cosa….- la chica se veía apenada por su reacción inicial.- Lo siento reaccione mal….no trato con muchos chicos y por ello actué de más.

-No hay problema, en parte es mi culpa por venir aquí sin avisar, ahora que lo pienso…no debí venir aquí en primer lugar.

-¡No! ¡Me alegro que estés acá!- Ise miró confuso a la joven.- ¡Así podré saber más de este lugar y demás!- Ise casi cae al suelo al escuchar eso…o la chica era muy inocente o carecía del toque social del común de las personas.

-Bien…dado que ahora finalmente conozco a la misteriosa chica que estaba conectada a mi corazón sin ser mi amiga. Creo que no sería malo en que nos llevemos bien.

-¿Eh, llevarnos bien? En otras palabras…

-Si, seamos amigos, no sería malo que nos conozcamos mejor ¿Verdad?- Ise le sonrió a la joven quien no pudo evitar contagiarse de la sonrisa.

-Amigos…claro…serías mi primer amigo varón dado que todas mis amistades son mujeres.- Ise rio un poco ante la cara avergonzada de su nueva amiga.

-Ok…- Ise sintió que alguien lo llamaba en el mundo real.- Debo irme, me llaman.

-Si…yo también, acordé encontrarme con mis amigas en la heladería, ahora me deben un helado.- la sonrisa con ligera malicia de la joven sacó una gota de sudor al joven.- ¿Qué te parece si hablamos esta noche de nuevo?

-Por mi bien…¿Las 11 está bien? Claro asumiendo que tengamos el mismo sistema horario, donde yo estoy son las 8 AM.

-¡Genial, igual para mí…a las 11 PM entonces! No puedo esperar a charlar contigo y saber más cosas.- Ise rio ligeramente para luego irse.

-¡Un segundo….no sé tu nombre!- el drama del joven hizo que la chica ría nerviosa…le recordó a una amiga suya.- Soy Hyoudo Issei, Ise para los amigos…el Sekiryuutei.

-Jejejeje, un gusto Ise….Soy Twilight….Twilight Sparkle.- Dicho eso…ambos desaparecieron.

* * *

Ise abrió los ojos para encontrarse de nuevo en su cuarto…miró el reloj, eran las 8:15, le pareció estar ahí más rato aunque admite que esta visita si fue….interesante.

-Twilight…je, nombre peculiar.- Ise se levantó para luego escuchar esos susurros de nuevo.

 _ **-Una nueva amiguita…que lindo.**_

 _ **-¿Qué pensará esa pobre chica cuando sepa que su nuevo amigo está loco?-**_ Ise se tomó la cabeza para luego respirar hondo…debía…calmarse….

 _ **-Trata todo lo que puedas…no cambiaras nada.**_

Las voces volvieron a callarse, tras ello Ise se sentó en la cama…solo unos segundos y ya estaba empapado de sudor. Si bien ahora lo afrontaba mejor…aún era difícil sin contar que no estaba haciendo ningún avance.

-Ise….¡Ise!- la voz de Rias sacó al joven de sus pensamientos.

-Pasa Rias, está abierto.- la chica pasó para luego ver al castaño sentado con varias gotas de sudor en la cara.

-¿Otro ataque de demencia?- él solo asintió mientras la joven se ponía al lado de él.- No te preocupes…todo se solucionará, ya verás…- Ise solo sonrió ante las palabras de la pelirroja.- Recuerda, todos estamos contigo.- Rias le dio un beso en la mejilla, ese simple acto sacó al castaño de cuadro.- Ven…ya debemos irnos, te espero abajo.- Con eso dicho, Rias salió de la habitación.

[Sabes compañero….Rias y esa chica Twilight me dan un aire similar]- Ise salió de su trance para luego cuestionar a su amigo.- [Tienen ese aire de amabilidad pero también de ser muy…estrictas]

Ise solo puso reír al escuchar eso, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír ante el último gesto de Rias…sin más que decir, se preparó para bajar con la maleta con sus cosas para irse, no sin antes sacar las cartas de Vali y guardarlas era la hora de entregarlas.

Tras unos 15 minutos, todo mundo ya estaba listo para salir a la estación de tren. Rean y Venelana miraban a los jóvenes casi pareciendo una pareja que ve a sus hijos alistarse.

-Llegó el día ¿segura de dejar que tu hija vaya donde su padre?- Rean miró a la demonio con duda, ella solo suspiró.

-Es su padre Rean, tiene tanto derecho como yo de verla y si bien lo nuestro acabó eso no quita que tenemos hijos en común.- la mujer cerró una maleta pequeña para dársela al humano.- Si bien la idea de verlo no es de mi agrado, debo estar con mi hija cuando ella lo confronte, además deseo ver a mi nieto.- Rean solo sonrió, vaya que la mujer tenía las cosas claras.- Además….debo cerrar ese capítulo para poder iniciar otro.- Venelana habló en susurro pero Rean la miró curioso…ella solo negó con la cabeza.- No es nada ¿Y tú…dónde estarás en el inframundo?

-Pues…Azazel y yo iremos a hablar con Sirzches sobre unas cosas, me ofreció su casa dado que sería incómodo que este hospedado en la casa de tu ex esposo.- Venelana soltó una ligera risa….era verdad…sería muy incómodo.

-Tu mamá y Rean…no sé como lo hacen pero tienen una….

-¿Atmósfera peculiar? Lo sé Sona…lo sé….- Rias suspiro tras decir eso.- Por eso debo de aclarar las cosas con mi padre. así finalmente cerrare un capítulo en mi vida.

-Ojalá que puedas tener la respuesta esperada Rias, por tu bien y el de Venelana-sama.- Akeno disimuladamente sacó una foto al cuadro.- Se ven tan tiernos….ya quisiera yo estar así con Ise-kun.

-¡Sobre mi cadáver!- Rias, Ray e Irina gritaron con una expresión furiosa y con los dientes afilados.- ¡No me copien!- volvieron a repetir frase….

-Que coordinación….casi parece que piensan lo mismo….- Xenovia miró con asombro ahora como las 3 chicas discutían con gran coordinación.

-Por más que lo nieguen, esas 3 se parecen….- Ravel miró con una sonrisa cansada la escena, todo mientras Akeno reía en señal de victoria.- ¿Lo planeó? No me sorprendería….

-Al fin, voces molestas…- Ise apareció en escena con su maleta en mano.- lamento la tardanza tuve otro ataque de demencia y por ello….¿Y ellas?- Ise señaló a las 3 jóvenes discutiendo mientras Akeno reía grabando todo con su celular.

-No preguntes….- la respuesta general bastó para convencerlo.

Con todo mundo ya en escena…no tardaron en salir de la casa, no sin antes cerrarla bien y si bien esta tenía sus sistemas de "seguridad"….el castaño no desea tener la muerte o locura de un ladrón en su consciencia.

Tras esto, nuestros amigos fueron a la estación de tren donde el séquito de Sona junto a Kiba y Gasper que los esperaban ya con todo el grupo reunido al fin, todos fueron al ascensor y entraron en grupos pequeños ya que no todos cabían de un solo intento. Al entrar, los demonios que tenían pases del tren al inframundo lo pusieron frente a un detector en el mismo ascensor y eso los llevó al piso secreto uno donde el tren aguardaba.

[Esto creo haberlo visto en otro lado….]- Ddraig no pudo evitar sacar una comparación.

-¿En Harry Potter?

[No…creo que fue en ese anime donde unos niños se transformaban en seres hechos de datos, no recuerdo el nombre, lo tengo en la punta de la lengua….]- Ise se encogió de hombros…no le tomó mucha importancia.

En el lugar, Azazel ya los esperando alegando que sería divertido entrar al inframundo por el camino de los demonios…la razón de todo esto es que si bien puedes ir a ese lugar con un círculo de transporte…el modo legal era por este para que lo que sería un sistema de migraciones guardó la información de los nuevos siervos y de los invitados.

-Ha pasado tiempo desde que vi a mi maestro, espero que este bien. – Kiba estaba ansioso de ver a su mentor y de paso entrenar para hacerse más fuerte.

-B-Bien…P-Puedo hacerlo.- Gasper sabía lo que les esperaba tras llegar al inframundo.

-Que emoción, podré ir al lugar que mi ancestro fue….esta vez de manera legal.- Fay sonaba feliz por la próxima experiencia mientras Kuroka daba un bostezo.

-Solo espero que mi record no me de problemas nya…- Koneko negó con la cabeza la actitud de su hermana.

-Nee-sama…deberías ser más…¿como decirlo amablemente…?

-¿¡A qué te refieres con eso Shirone!?- la nekomata gritó con dolor al ver que su hermana menor la miraba con pena.

-Es la primera vez que iré al inframundo ¿Qué hay de ustedes chicas?- Ayane habló con Aki y Kaori, obviamente ambas se notaban tensas.

-A parte del Rating Game, sería la primera vez….

-Si, en especial por tren.

Ambas jóvenes miraban el enorme tren que ya estaba listo para partir.

-No se preocupen, el viaje es calmado…incluso podemos ver películas.- Asia calmo un poco los nervios de sus amigas.- Es una lástima que Aika no pueda venir.

-Ella mismo dijo que pasara las vacaciones con su familia…aunque si desea un souvenir del inframundo.- Xenovia miró su celular para ver el mensaje que venía con emoticon.- Espero que las películas sean buenas.

-¡Qué bien, películas…no deseo aburrirme a morir!- Irina se mostraba emocionada mientras algunos la veían con un poco de vergüenza….¿Cómo cambia de carácter tan rápido?

-¡Todos~! Suban al tren que ya nos vamos.- Venelana llamó la atención mientras sostenía una banderita como la que usan los guías turísticos….Rean miraba complicado a la mujer, se notaba que se estaba divirtiendo y….¿De dónde saco la bandera?

Con eso dicho, cada grupo subió a su carro en el tren, el grupo de Sona por un lado y el de Rias por otro. Ise y los que no eran partes de un séquito subieron a un carro que era para invitados con Rean y Azazel al lado de ellos, Venelana fue con su hija.

Tras ello, todos ya en el tren partieron al inframundo, un mes en este sería una experiencia interesante.

* * *

En el tren, en el carro de Rias…la joven le daba las indicaciones a sus nuevos siervos de como son las cosas, que tras ser parte de su séquito eran parte de la familia y eso los hacían acreedores a un territorio en el inframundo dicho eso les entregó un mapa para que decidan, sobra decir que los nuevos se quedaron casi idiotas al ver los posibles territorios.

Para los que no sepan…(saca pizarra) el inframundo es una parte de este mundo que si bien tiene una extensión comparable a la Tierra, esta carece de mar y si bien los lagos y ríos existen, los océanos son nulos además que el día y la noche no existen en el cielo del inframundo aunque el cielo puede cambiar de color para hacer a simulación. Si ahora se trata de simular el cielo de la Tierra con una luna y demás es porque la mayoría de demonios ahora son humanos reencarnados, por lo que por comodidad se empezó a hacer esto para facilitar la adaptación.

El inframundo está dividido, una parte pertenece a los demonios y la otra a los Ángeles caídos y si bien antes había una división ahora tras el tratado se acordó quitar dicha división para así facilitar la adaptación.

El inframundo tiene sus ciudades obviamente, Lilith es la capital actualmente regida por el Maou Sirzches Lucifer.

Agreas es una enorme ciudad en el territorio de Agareas...tiene la peculiaridad de parecer una enorme isla flotante, lugar turístico y también que controla el flujo de aire del inframundo y que también es el lugar donde la tecnología de los Maou originales se encuentra, actualmente es mantenida y cuidada por los siervos del actual Belzebub.

Auros es un territorio donde la agricultura es practicada. Irónicamente hay un territorio donde los dragones habitan, ese territorio es exclusivo de ellos.

Luego está el reino de los muertos, lugar conocido como el Hades en la mitología griega, el Dios Hades vive ahí junto a sus ángeles de la muerte, una tierra árida donde no hay nada de vida.

El purgatorio sería el lugar que se menciona en la biblia donde las almas de los muertos de la fe cristiana son purificadas y se decide si van al infierno o al paraíso.

El Limbo lugar donde los que mueren con el pecado original son mandados, se menciona en el infierno de la Divina Comedia de Dante. Malebolge, lugar donde los seres de mente corrompida y seres crueles de gran pecado son mandados a ser castigados. Cocytus, el lugar más profundo del infierno es una prisión para figuras peligrosas tal como lo es Kokabiel, también es el hogar de seres peligrosos con una fuerza que no está lejos de demonios de clase suprema. (Guarda pizarra)

Ise estaba sentado, esperando a que el tren llegue al inframundo y al fin puedan empezar su entrenamiento tras lo que sería la reunión de los jóvenes demonios.

-¿Está bien Ise-sama?- Ravel dejó de leer su libro al notar que Ise estaba sudando, signo de que tenía otro ataque de demencia.

-Si…una jaqueca se sumo a los ataques…- Ise se tomaba la cabeza para luego tomar respiraciones profundas.

-¿Te ayudo en algo Ise-kun?- Ray se sentó al lado del castaño quien negó con la cabeza.- ¿Seguro? Puedo traerte agua….

-¡Estoy bien Ray!- Ise alzó la voz para luego arrepentirse.- Lo siento…yo...

-Está bien...sé que debe ser difícil. Solo no te alejes de nosotros.- La chica trataba de ser paciente con él, sabía que no era su culpa.

-Es verdad Ise, estamos contigo.- Kuroka asintió a las palabras de Ayane mientras Fay se sentaba al lado de su líder y le daba su apoyo, cosa que el joven agradecía de corazón.

Rean y Azazel veían la escena mientras tomaban algo de sake.

-¿Has descubierto algo Azazel?- el caído solo suspiro.

-A parte de que con el pasar los ataques pueden ser más frecuentes y peores, nada relevante.- Azazel tomo algo del sake.- Si queremos contar con algo que nos ayude, solo quedaría hablar con Haou e Ise es el único que puede hablar y según lo que él nos dijo no dio información relevante dado que nadie….nadie ha logrado usar los Cosmic Packs de manera eficiente.

-Tch…entonces tenemos que confiar en Ise y también prepararlo para que domine el poder y no caiga víctima de él.

-No quiero ser pesimista Rean pero esta situación es más difícil que cuando Ise logro disipar la oscuridad de los previos poseedores del Boosted Gear, eso lo logró gracias sus poderes sobre la oscuridad que, si bien eran débiles cuando lo hizo, cumplieron su propósito.- Azazel miró como Ise trataba de respirar al tener otro ataque de demencia.- Solo espero que el entrenamiento planeado para él sea bueno para que controle su problema.

-No lo dudo, hable con él unos días antes de venir y le conté lo que pasó y dice que tiene el entrenamiento perfecto para él, dice que es un entrenamiento ideal para que aumente su fuerza y también regane el control perdido.

-Eso sería perfecto dada la situación actual, si Ise logra recuperar el control en su poder actual sería perfecto. Le ayudaría a disminuir la tensión.- Rean asintió a las palabras del caído.- Por cierto Rean ¿Ya te decidiste que hacer con esas 2?

-Azazel…- Rean ya estaba cansado de tratar el tema, él ya había decidido que iría a hablar con ellas y rogar perdón luego.

-Escúchame, el inframundo es muy tradicional ¿En verdad crees que aún con este tratado van a cambiar sus costumbres?- Rean miró a Azazel con seriedad.- Debes saberlo Rean, Zekram Bael si bien es una figura de importancia en el inframundo y en teoría esta retirado, aún posee una alta influencia. Si bien acepta que los tiempos están cambiando, es alguien que se aferra a ciertas costumbres, lamentablemente muchos se aferran a sus ideas en los puestos de peso en el inframundo para imponer sus ideas.

-Tengo entendido que él tiene una influencia mayor que la de los Maou actuales y que en verdad estos son solo símbolos, en mi opinión esto es un circo.- Rean nunca fue muy amante de las cosas que van con la política, dado que más de una vez ha visto que si bien dan un bien también dan un gran mal.

-Tal vez pero así son las cosas en el inframundo, las necesidades de muchos sobre pesan la de pocos y eso se aplica en el mundo humano como el demoniaco.

-Casi parece que estamos imitando una de las charlas de los filósofos de Grecia, aunque ellos tenían ideas interesantes.

-Je, es verdad…el buen Platón era alguien que sin querer llevo al mundo a como es ahora, extraño nuestras charlas.- Rean rio un poco al escuchar al caído.- Pero el punto Rean, la minoría en el inframundo son los demonios sin talento, ellos son relegados dado que para la sociedad no tienen un futuro.

-Eso si que es estúpido, si bien el talento es un factor que te ayuda a mejorar, el esfuerzo diario te puede llevar lejos. Mira a Ise, carece talento en la magia pero ha logrado crear unas buenas técnicas que le dieron su lucha a Vali Lucifer, un genio en ese campo.

-Eso es porque Ise tuvo guía, si hubiera estado solo de seguro estaría lejos del nivel que está ahora. Un buen maestro te puede llevar lejos Rean y tú eres un ejemplo claro, como maestro y alumno.- Rean pareció entender el punto de Azazel.

-Quieres que Celestia y Luna se alíen con nosotros para que el entrenamiento mágico en el inframundo sea más accesible….¿Sabes lo loco que suena eso?- Rean no creía lo que oía.- ¿Crees en verdad que los altos mandos de los demonios vayan a aceptar así como así la ayuda de unas mujeres humanas y su escuela? Se negaran. Si bien esas dos son magas excelentes y maestras increíbles, dudo y repito…DUDO, ya que como dije hace poco no creo que los demonios deseen aceptar la ayuda de unos humanos, ya ves que la mayoría de estos tienen un ego del tamaño de Júpiter.

-¿Y qué pasará si los demonios reciben un ataque a escala y carecen de la cantidad de soldados para defenderse? Rean, el talento es algo que si bien importa, muy pocos nacen con un talento del nivel de Vali, Sirzches o Rias. Llegara un día en que se darán cuenta de eso y en verdad espero que no tengamos que ver varias muertes para….que se den cuenta.

-…De acuerdo…hablaré con ellas tras terminar este mes en el inframundo, iré a contarles sobre la situación y que en verdad apreciaríamos su ayuda…en verdad dudo que Celestia se niegue conociendo su amor por los niños.- Azazel sonrió con gracia.

-Si es así…¿Por qué no se ha casado y formado una familia? Tengo entendido que tiene un cuerpo de infarto, igual su hermana menor.- Rean miró molesto al caído quien se calló por la seria mirada.

-No lo sé, ellas una vez me dijeron que esperan que la persona que aman se dé cuenta de sus sentimientos…vaya que el tipo es denso.- Azazel cayó de la silla al escuchar eso….¿era broma?- ¿Qué paso?

-¡Eres un idiota, la indirecta era más que clara!- Rean miró confuso a Azazel…un minuto….el humano hizo conexiones en su cabeza y tras ya casi 10 minutos.

-¿Eh? ¿¡YO!?

-¡Aleluya, los milagros existen aún!- El grito de ambos llamó la atención de los presentes.- No se preocupen chicos…hablamos de cosas…de viejos….- eso último lo dijo con una sonrisa complicada, los jóvenes le quitaron importancia y volvieron a lo suyo.- Rean….eres un idiota.

-No me digas esas cosas, sabes que hace años abandone la idea amar a alguien…sabes mi situación….- Rean se mostró algo triste.- No puedo, esas dos merecen algo mejor y no sería justo que, bueno….ya sabes….no soy un demonio, un Harem se ve mal.

-No creo que les importe…además, si además de eso te molesta las consecuencias de tu maldición no lo sabes, puede que si logres tener hijos.- Rean bajó la mirada, una de las cosas que tenía su maldición era que las posibilidades que él embarace a una mujer era de 1 a 100.- Vamos Rean, no te estás haciendo más joven a pesar de tu apariencia.

-Gracias por el apoyo….tú sí que eres un amigo.- Rean habló con sarcasmo.

-Jajaja, bueno regresando a lo de las mujeres, tienes una oportunidad para ser feliz, te lo mereces tras años de lo que has padecido.- Rean no creyó lo que estaba pasando…se estaba tomando el consejo de Azazel ha pecho….que el infierno se eleve al cielo, milagro.- Inténtalo Rean, Penemue estaría feliz de verte sentar cabeza.

- _Lo estaría más si tú te dieras cuenta de sus sentimientos…-_ Rean también iba a hablar pero le prometió a su amiga guardar el secreto….maldición.- Okay….haré el intento, aunque eso del Harem aún me tiene preocupado….sabes que también por esta maldición no puedo evitar interesarme en varias mujeres.- Rean se llevó el trago a la boca.

-Adivino…aparte de Celestia y Luna, las otras mujeres que te interesan son Eva y Venelana.

-*Cough**Cough**Cough*- Rean casi se ahoga al tragar abruptamente el sake mientras Azazel le daba palmadas en la espalda, los jóvenes miraron la reacción del humano con preocupación pero al ver que bebían le tomaron poca importancia.- ¿¡Cómo!?

-¿Crees que no note que con Eva hablas de manera diferente que con otra chica? A pesar de su apariencia de niña ella lo arregla con su magia…Con Venelana, por favor ustedes sueltan miel cuando interactúan, te juro que si se pudiera ya tendría diabetes tras ver cómo interactúan.

-Cállate….¿crees que debo hablar sobre esto? Digo, Venelana estuvo casada y bueno…esta lo de su ex marido. Con Evangeline lo puedo hablar con menos presión….Venelana es el problema más cercano.

-Ja, amigo….esa mujer estuvo separada ya años y es más que justo que ella rehaga su vida, además que tiene unos pec….- Azazel se calló al ver la cara de Rean….juraría que está viendo un ogro.- Ejem…el punto es que no seas cobarde, busca tu felicidad amigo, te lo mereces y quien sabe…- Rean volvió a tratar de tomar algo…- Tal vez le des a Ise un hermano o hermana menor, tienes 4 mujeres pata intentarlo.- Rean escupió toda la bebida en la cara del caído por la sorpresiva sugerencia.

-¡¿Eres idiota?!- el grito de Rean para luego ahorcar al caído con sus propias manos hizo que todos volteen.- ¡No voy a llegar a eso tan rápido!

-Ehm….parece que se divierten. Fay miró con una gota de sudor la ahora graciosa escena.

-Parecen unos niños.- Irina miraba con los ojos bien abiertos como Rean le hacía al caído una llave de rendición.- ¿No deberíamos detenerlos?

-¿Y perderme el ver a Azazel-sama quejándose de dolor?...¡Nunca!- Ray miraba atenta el como Azazel trataba de liberarse, sin mucho éxito.

-Que cruel eres Ray…- Ise miró a su amiga con un poco de miedo, aunque si admitía que era divertido ver como Azazel se quejaba.

-Oigan ¿Es natural que el brazo se doble así?- Ayane miró a Kuroka y Ravel.

-Nop.

-Anatómicamente hablando…no.

Dicho eso, todos ser vieron las caras para luego ir hacia el lugar donde Rean estaba apunto de hacer un suplex.

-¡Rean, espera! ¡Esto ya no es gracioso!- Azazel gritó asustado al ver lo que su amigo iba a hacer.

-¡Silencio, considéralo un pago con interés por lo que me hiciste pasar en Suecia hace 7 años!

-¡Fue un accidente….Ah!- con eso dicho, Rean realizó el suplex con tal maestría y precisión que casi hacía parecer que era un profesional.

[¡Atangana, se acabó la pelea! ¡KO!]- Ddraig dio su granito de arena a la escena, todos pasaron a mirar la mano izquierda de Ise con duda. [¿Qué? La escena era buena y alguien debía decirlo…]

-Tiene razón.- Todos asintieron a las palabras de Ise solo para ver que Rean volvió al ataque con otra llave ¿¡Qué pasó para que el humano se ponga así!?- ¡Maestro, deténgase! ¡Lo va matar!

-¡Suéltame Ise, es hora de que este estúpido cuervo sufra un poco!- Ise y las demás trataban de calmar al humano y alejarlo de un noqueado Azazel.

A eso, Rias, Sona y los demás llegaron con Venelana para hacer que los demás se registren y entren sin problemas al inframundo pero…

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- Asia miró con sorpresa la tan extraña escena. Mientras Ray y Fay parecían tratar de que Azazel vuelva al mundo de los vivos y devolverle el alma al cuerpo. Ise, Kuroka, Irina, Ayane y Ravel contenían a un enloquecido humano.

-Según veo, una pelea entre borrachos.- Sona miró con desaprobación la escena y visualizo las botellas de sake, que vergüenza.

-Ufufufu, vamos Sona. Se nota que se están divirtiendo.

-Eso lo dice así porque ve que la víctima fue Azazel, Akeno Onee-sama.- Aki miró a su senpai con una gota de sudor.

-Aunque, se ve divertido.- Kaori sonrió al ver todo mientras su Asia y Xenovia la veían con horror.- ¿Qué?

-¿Segura de que no estás desarrollando tendencias sádicas?- la sugerencia de Saji sacó una risa nada santa a Kiba mientras Gasper miraba con miedo a la chica.

-¡N-No puede ser!- el vampiro se escondió tras Koneko.

-Kaori-senpai…no sabía que tenía esos gustos…- Koneko miró a la chica con ojos de pena.

-¡Claro que no! ¿¡Y por qué me ves así Koneko-chan!?- la insultada grito molesta ante la risa de todos mientras Rias se sobaba la cabeza.

-Parecemos un manicomio.- la pelirroja miró como Azazel decía incoherencias de que veía Ángeles llevándolo al cielo para que luego Rean le dé un codazo en el estómago mientras los demás trataban de separarlos.- Pero…no cambiaré esto por nada.- la chica sonrió al ver a sus siervos y amigos.

-Bien dicho hija, no cabe duda que nuestras vidas son más interesantes.- la mujer vio a Rean y no pudo evitar pensar que a veces actuaba maduro y genial y en otras como un niño.- Ufufu ¿Los detenemos?

-Si.- la pelirroja asintió a la sugerencia de su madre.

En medio de eso, las ventanas dejaron de mostrar la brecha dimensional para mostrar un cielo verde, el cielo del inframundo. Ise miró eso con sorpresa, habían llegado al lugar donde sin duda pasarían el mes más largo de sus vidas.

* * *

 **Omake**

Los Días de locura del Hakuryuukou

Mientras nuestros amigos iban al inferamundo, Vali y su grupo pasaban su verano en el lugar más caliente del mundo, el Sahara.

-¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡POR QUÉ!?- Esdeath gritó con tal rabia que el lugar tembló un poco.- ¡No solo estoy pasando un calor horrible en este estúpido desierto, yo que soy parte Yui Ona!- Esdetah tenía una mirada que emanaba muerte.- Y eso no basta para mi…encima que me estoy derritiendo, metafóricamente hablando, hace 3 horas debimos llegar a nuestro destino pero ¡No!- Paso a mirar a Bikou quien tenía una sonrisa nerviosa.- ¡Tú grandísimo idiota! ¿¡Como pudiste confundir el norte con el sur en la brújula!

-Pues…yo…¿Vi mal?- el youkai no tuvo otra respuesta.

-¡Yo te mato!- Esdeath empezó a perseguir al youkai mono con toda la intención de congelarlo hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Todo esto ante la mirada cansada de Vali, la mirada indiferente de Arthur y Merlina que solo leía un libro.

-Ahí van de nuevo.- Vali suspiraba cansado, no estaba de humor para soportar a esos discutir…de nuevo.

-En esta ocasión tengo que darle la razón a Esdeath de que Bikou nos ha hecho perder tiempo.- el humano se acomodo los lentes.- Si deseamos llegar a la pirámide que hable sobre el Dios Ra y del dragón maligno Apofis.

Vali asintió, tenía deseos de saber sobre el que fue llamado el dragón del eclipse pero….esos 2 idiotas en frente suyo ¡Lo estaban volviendo loco!

-Ugh…como deseo que algo calle a esos dos de una…- En eso un relámpago cayó sobre ambos idiotas, electrocutándolos y quemándolos para luego caer noqueados.- ¿EH?

{Muy bien….o hay una tormenta formándose o alguna deidad egipcia te ha escuchado}- Albion si que estaba sorprendido.

Vali y Arthur pasaron a ver que Merlina se rascaba la cabeza…

-Raro…hechizo salió mal…quería que lloviera…- la maga volteó el libro.- Oh….leí el libro al revés….

Al escuchar eso, Vali, Arthur y Albion no pudieron evitar reír con fuerza ante lo acontecido para la confusión de Merlina y la queja ligera de Esdeath y Bikou…

* * *

 **(Innocent-Mujaki na Mama De- ED 1 Digimon Frontier) (watch?v=DLycwKPrVN4)**

Donna ni hanarete itemo...

Hey!

Miageta sora Kimi wa tooi basho de  
Onaji keshiki Mitsumete iru no ka na

Todokanai omoi o  
Mune ni kizamitsuke hashitteta nda

Bokutachi ga yumemita ashita ni  
Hibiku yo Kimi no warai goe  
Dakara bokutachi ga atarashii kaze o  
Okosou Mujaki na mama de

Te o tsunaide Hashaida omoide wa  
Kioku no naka Kiete shimaisou de

Me no mae no genjitsu  
Nagasarenai you ni furimuita nda

Bokutachi wa shinjita mirai o  
Chikara ni kaete yukeru yo ne  
Soshite bokutachi wa mata aeru hazu sa  
Kokoro wa sugu soba ni iru

Donna ni hanarete itemo...

Todokanai omoi o  
Mune ni kizamitsuke hashitteta nda

Bokutachi ga yumemita ashita ni  
Hibiku yo Kimi no warai goe  
Dakara bokutachi ga atarashii kaze o  
Okosou Mujaki na mama de

* * *

 **Bueno, he dado indicios para el proximo arco, decidi mostrar a la nueva chica de este modo dado que en el proximo arco ella e Ise ya tendrán un vinculo más firme dando un aire más real que solo hablen tras verse...Y además que hable un poco de la maldición de Rean y que de denso no tiene mucho sino que no se ve con alguien o varias debido a su situación...**

 **Ahora haré pequeño oamkes que muestren un poco de Vali y compañia...lo veo más factible que escribir una OVA o hacer un arco a parte.**

 **Sin más que decir, nos vemos la otra semana.**

 **PD: AVISO PARA QUE NO HAYA COMENTARIOS DE LA NUEVA PERSONAJE; NO USARE LA VERSION DE EQUESTRIAN GIRLS.  
**

 **USARE LA DE ESTE FIC:** **s/11167609/1/Friendship-is-Timeless**

 **Y DE ESTE DIBUJANTE MAUROZ; TODOS LOS CREDITOS A ÉL...PARA QUE NO ME ESCRIBAN COSAS EN LOS COMENTARIOS**

 **mauroz deviantart art/fan-Twilight-Sparkle-313482533**


	36. La Casa Gremory

**No diré nada que explique el porque puedo escribir más estos días, aunque será porque el trabajo ha estado calmado estos días...bien para mi y para ustedes.**

 **FlasHero: Lemon...evaluare com avanzan las cosas...Para lo de la facción griega...tomaré la sugerencia en cuenta...**

 **total dxd: el inicio de arco fue hace más de 4 caps mi amigo y no...ella no tiene ninguna relación con la mujer que Haou amó.**

 **Lalopina: Graacias...no esperes mucho...**

 **Duncan: Ok amigo, gracias por tus palabras...si eso de la traición es algo que si bien tiene su enganche inicial, luego se vuelve aburrido dado que las ideas luego son monotonas y demás. Trato de darle un poco de todo a la historia y gracias por pensar eso del fic.**

 **Ikari no Ryujin: Amigo, te lo digo con toda la honestidad...el proximo arco deseo que supere el arco de Mu, en pocas palabras ese será mi reto. Un poco de eso es verdad, Rean sabe que es su maldición pero revelar todo de una vez sería aburrido...Hablando de masacres...Pd: tendrás que esperar.**

 **alexzero: Ya me lo han dicho...mi imaginación va de más...**

 **kreiven animator: Y eso que la escena no iba a salir en el momento inicial pero mientras escribia dije...¿Por que no?**

 **Gregory Slayer: De nada amigo y para lo que pides..."Ganma CANNON" creo que la pista era más que obvia...**

 **GohanSuperSaiyajinNivel2: Lo imagino pero advierto que si bien tomo datos de ella de tanto la serie como lo que he visto, esta versión es de mi patente y muy humana...muy humana, además que el arco siguiente será impactante. Lo de los personajes...yo me encargo de eso, ustedes solo lean mientras yo me rompo el cerebro.**

 **Bankotsu: Pues la maldición...no dire nada aún...**

 **: gracias amigo...a eso, tendría que ver...no prometo nada...**

 **Tsuna Dragneel: De seguro a más de uno pero solo es la esencia de los personajes más no los mismos de la serie.**

 **x29: Si asi es...Pues si...es una cerebrito...(un libro cae encima mio) ¡Hey!...¿Nanda? "La historia de los libros..." ¿¡Es una broma!? Con lo de Rean, no es tan denso pero si alguien muy lento. (esquiva otro libro que venía) ¡Aja, fallaste! (Recibe uno en la cara) ¡Maldición!**

 **Ronaldc v2: Pues si te entiendo mi amigo pero no se preocupen, lo tengo todo planeado...**

 **soulalbarn18000: Gracias...que bueno que los hice reír. Prepara tu pañuelo...lo de Rean, se revelara poco a poco...**

 **Antonio: No...no bromeo, si bien es la base no es la de esa serie o pelicula...**

 **Tenzalucard: ya te dije todo en el PM...**

 **Ahora sin nada más que decir...**

 **TS: ¡Un minuto! *Rompen la puerta de mi habitación* ¡Yo si tengo algo que decir!**

 **IO: ¿¡Twilight!? ¿¡Que haces aqui!?...Mejor aún...¿¡era necesario tumbar la puerta!?**

 **TS: No...solo quise dar un poco de drama...pero a lo que vine ¿Por qué me hiciste aparecer en camisón?**

 **IO:*Suda nervioso* Oh...pues...¿me creerías si te digo que lo hice con buenas intenciones? *lo ata a la silla con unas cuerdas* Creo que no...**

 **TS: Hmph...Ahora...*Rebusquea en las notas en la mesa** *****

 **IO: ¡Mis anotaciones! *Trata de liberarse* ¿¡De que esta hecho esta cosa!?**

 **TS: De magia...A ver...aja, según esto el próximo arco lo has planeado por el reto que tu amigo te dio, ese que mencionaste una vez *lo mira seria* ¿eres idiota?**

 **IO: Que cruel... Vamos Twilight...no creo que sea este un buen modo de iniciar las cosas, te puse en camisón para dar un toque cómico tu encuentro con Ise.**

 **TS: ¡Me vio prácticamente desnuda! *lo golpea en la cabeza* Aunque admito que al menos piensas a futuro...**

 **IO: Ita...que agresiva...dicho eso...¿puedes soltarme?**

 **TS: No...ahora aprovechare en darte una lección sobre lo que debes poner en tu próximo arco para que no escribas lo que sea y me dejes mal a mi y las demás.**

 **IO:¿¡QUE!? *Saca una pizarra* ¡Pero hace años que deje la escuela!...¡NOOOOOOOO!**

* * *

 **Sekiryuutei Supremo**

 **Arco 4: La Lucha de la Nueva Generación**

 **Capítulo 36: La Casa Gremory**

* * *

 **Overlap (OP 5 Yu-Gi-oh) (watch?v=YfLn7lgRbT4)**

Kakusenai hodo mabayui hikari Seijyaku yaburi  
Kono yoni yomigaeru

Hageshiku yuragu kawaita daichi Inochi wo kakete  
Hibana butsukeau

Mouichido dake de ii Kiseki okiteyo Kakoni  
Nakushita kioku no PAGE wo Torimodosu chikara wo

Yami wo tsuranuku shinjiru kokoro Tamashii  
Nemuru basho sagashite Mabataki dekinai surudoi  
Gankou wo moyasu

Hikari to kage no futatsu no kokoro CRYSTAL ni  
Utsuru mirai e Ima ugoki dasu... Akaku minagiru  
EYES

* * *

-¿Seguro de que le puedo encargar esto maestro?- Ise miraba a su mentor una vez más mientras le entregaba unos sobres.- Quisiera ser yo mismo quien se las dé.

-Está bien Ise, aprovecharé que veré a Sirzches con Azazel, intuyo que Grayfia estará ahí. Y les diré lo que me dijiste al darles las cartas.

Ise asintió tras no poder negar el razonamiento de su maestro. Vio que Azazel le indicaba que bajara del tren para ir con los demás, con eso dicho Ise bajó del tren para luego ver como este seguía su camino.

-Te tomaste tu tiempo.- Rias se puso al lado de él, el joven solo se rasco la nuca.- ¿De que hablaban?

-De…ciertas cosas.- Ise quería mantener lo de las cartas de Vali como un secreto hasta más tarde.- Sona no parecía muy feliz de ir a su casa.

-Ufufu, eso es porque su niñera la obligará a mejorar su resistencia dado que ella misma admite que está fuera de forma.- Ise miró a Akeno con confusión…¿Niñera?

-Si, la conozco desde que era niña, una humana reencarnada en demonio por la madre de Sona. Llegó a la casa Sitri hace 13 años…es una gran luchadora.- Ise asintió a las palabras de la pelirroja.

-Ha todo esto Rias, gracias por darnos hospedaje en tu casa.- Rias sonrió feliz.- Pero disculpa mi próxima expresión, los ataques de demencia…- Ise tomó aire y…- ¿¡Esta es tu casa!? ¿¡Es jodidamente grande!?- Ise señaló la casa….que diga casa, la mansión de la famila Gremory. Era enorme, a su lado la nueva casa del castaño es una hormiga.

Los nuevos del séquito de la joven y los que eran ajenos a la familia Gremory veían con ojos desorbitados la mansión en frente de ellos y que además en frente de ellos veían a varias maids que daban la bienvenida a la heredera de la familia. Aunque más de una se tapó la boca al escuchar el tono usado por el castaño.

-¿Es broma? Más parece que estamos en ese programa de ricos y famosos.- Aki miraba aun con sorpresa la mansión.

-Bueno…eso nos hace recordar quien es nuestra ama.- Kaori solo sacudió la cabeza para no cuestionar lo que tiene en frente, es más fácil.

-Por favor que alguien no me confirme que el lugar es más grande por dentro…

-Lo siento Irina-san…lo es.- La castaña se deprimió al oír la revelación de Asia mientras Xenovia pareció captar algo.

-Ya veo…Buchou sin duda es una Ojou-sama y por eso su casa es grande.

-…No es por eso necesariamente.- Ayane miró con una mirada cansada a la ex exorcista.- Ravel se fue con su familia a pasar tiempo de familia con ellos.

-Suertuda nya…al menos ella si se siente cómoda en estos ambientes, yo no soy alguien de lujos.

-Dudo que ese sea un motivo Onee-sama…- Koneko puso la última de las maletas en uno de los carruajes.- Listo…

-Jeje, lo mejor será ir avanzando ¿Verdad?

-Muy cierto Fay-chan…si bien no tengo ganas de ver la cara de mi ex marido, si deseo ver a mi nieto.- Venelana miró a una de las maids quien asintió.- Muy bien todos, suban…e Ise-kun, por favor respira hondo.

Ise estaba al borde de otro ataque de demencia mientras Rias y Ray lo llevaban a rastras al dichoso transporte. Las voces en su cabeza si bien no decían nada significativo, eran molestas de por si…

El camino a la mansión central fue…calmado. Les tomo su tiempo ir hacia allá pero el largo camino le dio a Rias tiempo de pensar en lo que hará…debe hablar con su padre y saber ¿Por qué la comprometió con Raiser? Si bien la idea general de un matrimonio arreglado no es ajena a la clase alta de los demonios, hubiera deseado que su padre le pida su opinión. Si bien la familia Phoenix es de prestigio, esa no debe ser razón suficiente para mandarla a casar…al menos eso piensa. Su padre cambio un poco su modo de ser…no sabe porque pero…lo sabrá. Es lo mínimo que merece…

-Hija…- Rias fue sacada de sus pensamientos por su madre.- Cuando veas a tu padre…actúa normal, no te preocupes por mi.- la chica se sorprendió al escuchar eso, sabía que para su madre esto era difícil de hacer…este lugar tenía recuerdos cuando todo era…diferente.- Habla con él…y también cuida de Ise-kun.- la mujer miró como el joven respiraba cansado.- Sus ataques han estado empeorando…

-Si…no sé que hacer madre…Ise me preocupa, cada día que pasa parece que le es más difícil soportar esos ataques.- Rias se mostraba preocupada, en verdad desea poder hacer más.

-Ya oíste que todo depende de él, solo no te alejes de él. Estate con él y dale tu apoyo.- la mujer acarició la cabeza de su hija.- Eso es lo único que te puedo decir.

Rias pensó un rato lo dicho para luego asentir, miró que Ise recuperaba su respiración normal mientras Asia le daba su mano para que se sienta apoyado…en verdad esperaban que pueda solucionar esto pronto, nadie aquí estaba feliz con ver a Ise así.

Tras finalmente llegar a la casa central, todos bajaron para poder entrar a esta. Venelana tomó aire para darse fuerzas mientras Rias tomaba su mano…la mujer agradeció el gesto de su hija.

Al estar dentro, todos se vieron en el interior de una lujosa mansión en todo el sentido de la palabra. Si bien la mansión por fuera era digna de verse….por dentro no se queda atrás.

-Hablando de lujos de lujos…- Ise no pudo evitar su opinión.

-¡Rias nee-chan!- el grito de una voz infantil llamó la atención de todos, el dueño de la la voz era un niño de cabellos rojos como los de Rias.- ¡Te extrañé!- el niño abrazó a la joven, ella solo sonrió con alegría al devolver el abrazo.

-Yo también te extrañe Milicas, mira lo mucho que has crecido.- El niño sonrío alegre ante las palabras de Rias.

-¿Oh? ¿No hay muestra de cariño para tu abuela?- Venelana se mostró dolida, actuación, e hizo el gesto de quitarse una lágrima.

-¡Abuela, viniste!- el niño abrazó a Venelana, ante la sorpresa de todos lo que no sabían de la relación entre ellos.

-¿¡Abuela!?- el grito de varios hizo que Venelana sonría nerviosa y le pida a Rias que haga una explicación.

-Sí….todos, él es Milicas Gremory mi sobrino…es el hijo de mi hermano y de Grayfia Onee-sama.- a esas palabras Ise miró al niño bien…era cierto, había un aire.- Milicas, ellos son mis amigos.- Rias señaló a Ise y los demás que no eran del grupo.- Y las 3 chicas de aquí son mis nuevas siervas.- Rias señaló Aki, Kaori y Xenovia.

-Un gusto a todos.- Milicas hizo una reverencia junto al saludo, los demás devolvieron el gesto…que niño tan educado.

-Sorprende ver la educación en un niño de esa ¿Verdad?- Kiba le susurró esas palabras a Ise quien solo asintió.- Este nivel de educación es normal en los niños de alta clase y más es la familia Gremory….pero eso cambia con los demás niños, los que no son de familia prestigiosa.- Ise miró serio a su amigo.- Estoy seguro que eres consciente que….no todos acá tienen las mismas oportunidades de educación que hay en Japón.

-Sí…es una lástima…- Ise sabía que Japón era un lugar donde la educación no era negada, era un derecho que permite a uno poder elegir su camino de vida bajo su propia responsabilidad…acá eso no es posible, si tienes talento vales…si no lo tienes, tus oportunidades son técnicamente nulas.

-M-Milicas es un buen niño…él, pues, no actúa como otros niños de otras familias.- Gasper habló con más fluidez, era un avance.- Eso se debe a…la educación y modales que Grayfia-san y Venelana-san le han dado.

-Sin contar que también es porque es el heredero de la familia después de Buchou, a pesar de ser hijo de Sirzches-sama le dieron el nombre de la familia Gremory.

-Pero….a Vali le dieron el apellido Lucifer…y no era hijo de Sirzches.- Ise se mostró confundido.

-Eso es porque, los de los altos mandos querían usar a Vali como un medio de control político, era el Hakuryuukou, un ser de gran nombre. Y a parte de que es descendiente del Lucifer original, estaba su talento y demás, justamente fue eso lo que lo llevo a lo que ya sabes.

-Entiendo…- Ise bajó la cabeza al sentir que alguien lo veía.- ¿Eh?- Milicas miraba con asombro al joven.- Ehm…¿Hola?

-Eres…el Sekiryuutei.- Ise asintió y al escuchar esas palabras Milicas sonrió como si tuviera en frente a su héroe.- ¡Qué genial, tus hazañas contra Kokabiel y en Mu las he escuchado de mi papá!

-¿D-De verdad?- Ise se mostró un poco nervioso.

-¡Si, muchos niños vimos tu batalla con ese gigante en esa isla! ¡Fue increíble!- Ahora Ise si estaba avergonzado. Los demás veían con una sonrisa la expresión del joven.- ¡Eres un héroe!

-¿H-Héroe?- Ise se mostró confundido al ser llamado así.

-Si, salvaste al mundo humano de un desastre, eso te hace un héroe ¿Verdad?- Ise no supo que responder, si bien ha hecho cosas que ayudan a otros…jamás se ha considerado un…héroe.

 _ **-Ni deberías.-**_ las tres voces hablaron de inmediato, la expresión de Ise y sus ojos cambiaron. _ **\- Pobre mocoso, te cree un héroe cuando en realidad sólo eres un chiquillo que siente culpas y miedos…no eres un héroe, no eres nada más que un niño que no sabe que hacer con su vida o su poder.**_

Ise apretó los dientes para contener el nuevo ataque, este vino con más fuerza que los anteriores…los demás notaron la expresión del castaño.

-Ise…- Rias iba a ir con él cuando el castaño empezó a hablar.

-No….no soy un héroe…- la voz del joven sonaba apagada.- Ni siquiera sé lo que debo hacer ni que camino tomar…no soy capaz de salvar a todos…- la imagen de sus padres vino a su mente junto a la risa de las voces.- No soy un héroe.

-¿No? Bueno, yo creo que sí lo eres.- Los ojos de Ise se abrieron al oír eso.- Siempre he creído que los héroes son los que no se rinden…tú no te rindes, lo vi esa vez que a pesar de tus heridas volviste a pararte a pelear…para mí eres un héroe, como lo es mi papá.

Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar eso pero Ise era el más sorprendido…nunca se había puesto la meta de ser un héroe dado que no se ve como uno. Sus miedos e inseguridades que ha estado ocultando todos estos años siempre lo han…carcomido. ¿Cómo ese niño puede creer en que es un héroe? No tiene sentido.

-Lo que hiciste influyo a varios de mis amigos a hacerse más fuertes, yo también quiero ser más fuerte para no rendirme tal como tú.- Los ojos de Ise brillaron brevemente al escuchar eso.

Por alguna razón las voces en su cabeza gruñían molestos, algo había en esas simples palabras de un niño que no conocía que lo hizo pensar las cosas…¿Desde cuándo dudaba tanto? No lo sabía, lo que si sabía es que el chico tenía razón, él nunca se había rendido y no empezara ahora…no se considera un héroe pero…no puede decepcionar a este niño que le ve como tal.

-Si…- Ise se arrodillo para estar a la altura del niño y acariciar su cabeza.- Gracias…me hiciste recordar algo.- el niño se mostró confundido pero luego solo sonrió.

Los demás veían con asombro como Ise de la nada detuvo el ataque de demencia, antes solo esperaba a que las voces se callaran pero ahora…las calló de algún modo.

-¿Cómo…? Pensé que solo podía resistir hasta que se callen.- Akeno se mostró sorprendida, todos lo estaban ya que habían visto más de una vez esos ataques.

Venelana miró a su nieto un segundo para luego captar que fueron las palabras inocentes de un niño lo que hizo la hazaña. Ise en verdad estaba dudando de sí, se notaba con cada día que pasaba que su confianza se iba abajo a pesar del apoyo de sus amigos. Nunca hubo palabras que lo hicieran darse cuenta de que en verdad no debía de rendirse, que eso era lo que lo había hecho llegar hasta aquí. Que esa era su característica y que lo que pasaba estos días lo estaban haciendo perderla…Pero bastaron las palabras de un niño que no conoce aún las crueldades de la vida…la realidad de su mundo, que solo ve con ojos soñadores a los que inspiran algo en ellos. Ise era un héroe a los ojos de su nieto, aunque él no se considere uno…de seguro lo es para más de uno dado que la batalla contra Yaldabaoth fue vista en todo el inframundo. Tal vez….solo bastaba recibir esas palabras de fe ciega para que abra los ojos…Vio que Ise le entrego algo al niño y le susurró algo al oído, el niño se mostró sorprendido pero sonrió con una gran alegría y asintió varias veces.

Ella sabía que lo que paso con Vali impactó a toda la familia, Milicas era uno de los pocos que sacaban el lado blando del demonio y que se haya ido le dolió pero….¿Qué le dio Ise para que sonría como cuando Vali le daba algo?

-Veo que al fin llegas Rias.- La nueva voz hizo que todos posen la mirada en la cabeza de la familia Gremory.

Zeoticus Gremory era una versión ligeramente mayor que su hijo, vestía elegante y que tenía barba. Todos los de la familia bajaron la cabeza para saludar al demonio, excepto Ise que seguía arrodillado y Venelana que desvió la mirada.

-Me alegro de verte padre.- Rias sonrió al ver a su progenitor.- Lamento…el escandalo…

-No te preocupes Rias, un poco de ruido no viene mal.- El demonio miró a su ex esposa quien solo cerró los ojos.- Es bueno verte Venelana.

-Si…igual…

…Si se pudiera que caiga una ventica helada en medio del lugar…Todos miraban con nervios la interacción entre ambos, sobra decir que la sonrisa de Rias se congelo mientras Gasper y Asia temblaban. Ise miro a ambos adultos con una gota de sudor mientras Milicas iba con su abuelo.

-Mira abuelo, él es el rival de Vali-nii.- Zeoticus en eso poso su vista sobre el Sekiryuutei. Ise notó que el hombre lo miraba con ojo analítico y no era para menos, es su culpa que el compromiso entre Rias y Raiser se halla roto…

-Ya veo…- Zeoticus caminó hacia Ise quien se puso de pie.- Así que, tú eres quien cambió el corazón de mi hija.

-¡Padre!- Rias se sonrojo al escuchar eso, no quería que sus sentimientos sean dichos por su padre y que el castaño se entere de ese modo….aunque ver que el joven inclinaba la cabeza en señal de no entender hizo que suspire de alivio y luego llore cómicamente al ver que ni así Ise capta las cosas.- _Ise baka…_

-Hmm, veo que tienes problemas ahora mismo.- Ise se sorprendió al escuchar eso.- He visto mucho jovencito…se nota por tu mirada cansada que algo tienes en mente.- Zeoticus puso una mano en el hombro del joven.- Déjame decirte 2 cosas: No fuerces la respuesta que buscas y también….que ahora veo el porque mi hija te considera como lo hace.

A Rias casi le da un patatus mientras los demás reían a sus expensas, Ise agradeció las palabras del demonio mientras Venelana suspiraba…

 _-A la hora que empiezas a ser tú mismo de nuevo…-_ Venelana se sorprendió al ver a su ex marido actuar un poco como antes, lamentablemente ella ya tomo su decisión…iba a seguir adelante.

* * *

[Si el ambiente se pudiera cortar, de seguro lo habríamos hecho en esa cena]- Ise suspiro ante la oración del dragón.- [Tsundere suertuda, ella se fue a su casa y no paso por esto]

-Sabes que Ravel tiene cosas que hablar con sus padres Ddraig….pero concuerdo contigo.

La cena solo podía ser descrita de un modo….incomoda.

Cuando la hora de la cena llegó, si bien se trato de hablar con naturalidad y que Zeoticus si parecía interesado en conocer a Ise y demás…la tensión entre los padres de Rias era palpable. Ise había oído de cenas que te dejan mal sabor de boca…creyó que era metáfora.

-Para el peor de los males…¡Estoy perdido!- Ise gritó furioso en medio del pasillo en que estaba.- Ya no sé dónde está mi habitación….

[Te dije que debías girar a la derecha en la última intersección….¿O era en la anterior?]- el mismo Ddraig dudo, ya que importa…

-¡AH, odio esto!- Ise gritó desesperado.

 _ **-Podrías destruir el lugar y caso solucionado.-**_ Ise gruño por la sugerencia.

-¿Por qué solo desean que destruya, que ganan?- Ise por primera vez habló desafiante a las voces.

 _ **-Nada…solo cumplimos los deseos de muerte que todo humano desea.-**_ Ise se quedó mudo al oír eso.

 _ **-Je ¿Crees que estos deseos nacieron de la nada? No niño, nacieron de los mismos humanos arrogantes que desearon usarnos y perecieron al caer en la locura….todos eran seres arrogantes que creían que con poder solamente lograrían sus metas.**_

 _ **-Ustedes los humanos hablan de paz y armonía cuando en verdad solo buscan satisfacer sus deseos, sean cuales sean…son solo unos seres egoístas, no más.**_

Ise no dijo nada….no lo podía refutar, si bien él ha hecho cosas para ayudar a otros…fue para satisfacer sus deseos, tal vez es cierto…

-Si, tal vez yo también sea igual…tal vez soy egoísta….- Ise alzo la vista para que por un instante sus ojos brillen brevemente de nuevo.- Pero aún así, no puedo dejar que los deseos egoístas de otros aplasten a los que son indefensos, seguiré luchando por lo que creo.- las voces guardaron silencio tras oír eso.

Ise siguió su camino hasta dar otra con la misma conclusión…seguía perdido….

-¡Me cago en todo!- Con toda la intención de golpear algo Ise estaba a segundos de cometer una desgracia, solo para que una de las puertas del lugar de abra mostrando a un Zeoticus sorprendido por la expresión de Ise.

-¿Ise-kun?- El joven miró al demonio ya con ojos llorosos…- Ahm….¿Te perdiste verdad?- el castaño asintió varias veces.- Je, siempre pasa el primer día…ven, déjame ayudarte.

Zeoticus le pidió al joven que lo siga para regresar a su habitación…si bien la caminata era callada, era muy incómoda.

-No hemos podido hablar como es debido en la cena…lo lamento.

-No se preocupe….- Ise le quito importancia.- Sé que el ambiente no era…el mejor.

-No culpo lo que pasó…que Venelana me vea con esa mirada de decepción es un indicativo eterno de mi apresurada decisión.- Ise miró confuso al demonio.- Solo te puedo decir que…paso algo en la clase alta de los demonios que nos hizo…un poco paranoicos con respecto a dejar que nuestros hijos elijan sus futuras parejas.

-¿Tan fuerte fue para que hayan llegado a ese extremo?- Ise miró serio al demonio, quien vio la faceta de Ise del guerrero…no la del joven.- ¿Tanto miedo sintieron?

-Sí, el miedo es algo que te come lentamente Ise-kun…debes de saberlo.- el joven no refuto eso, era verdad.- Temí que si mi hija amara a alguien este de problemas que se vieron en esos días…eran tiempos distintos que ahora, todo el mundo se miraba las espaldas.

-Entiendo...actuó con miedo…

-Muchos pensaran que lo hice por el deseo de tener más nietos de sangre pura….tal vez en parte sea verdad pero en el fondo mi motivo siempre fue proteger a mi hija.- Zeoticus se paró frente a una puerta, la habitación del joven.- Me he equivocado, perdí mi matrimonio y eso no va a cambiar, ya lo he visto…solo espero que Rias no me odie.

Ise sonrió un poco, el hombre no era malo….solo tomo decisiones en base del miedo, sea lo que haya iniciado ese miedo él no es quien debe juzgarlo…Rias debe ser la que lo haga, es su padre a fin de cuentas.

-Descansa Ise-kun, recuerda que Rias desea que tú vayas con ella a esa reunión.- el joven asintió para luego ver como el demonio se iba.- Por cierto…escuche que tu maestro vive contigo y que es un hombre interesante.

-Es alguien con sus misterios, a pesar de ser humano es alguien sabio ya que ha visto mucho…es un padre para mí y créame cuando le digo que Rias no lo odia Zeotibcus-san.- El demonio mostró una ligera risa para luego irse del pasillo.- ….Ya se fue….

De la esquina del fin del pasillo, Rias apareció con una mirada triste….

-¿Por qué no me lo dijo, por qué no dijo la razón real de lo que hizo? Quizás así…él y mamá….- Ise puso su mano en el hombro de la chica.- No es justo…El muy idiota cargo con todo solo…si hubiera dicho algo….al menos algo….

-No te puedo decir nada que te ayude…no sé lo que se siente…solo te puedo decir que hables con él. Hablando ayuda a entendernos.- Rias miró a Ise con sorpresa, ella asintió y le dio un abrazo rápido al joven en señal de gracias.- Ve Rias…y luego dale esto.- Ise le entrego a Rias de todas las cartas que quedaban, ella miró con duda un segundo el sobre para luego reconocer la letra y mirar a Ise con sorpresa.- Una es para ti, la otra para él y la última para Venelana, él me pidió que se las de antes de irse, ahí te explicara mejor las cosas que yo.

-Yo…tendrás mucho que explicar Ise.- El joven asintió para luego ver como Rias iba tras su padre.- Suerte Rias.- Ise entró a su habitación para meditar un poco.

* * *

-Zeoticus ¿Aun no entiendo el por qué deseas hablar?- Venelana estaba apoyada contra el balcón que había en la parte externa de la mansión.- Ya no tengo nada que hablar contigo.

-Sé que es así…pero yo sí.- el demonio tenía en su mano una copa de vino.- Te dejas extrañar Venelana.- la mujer miró seria al demonio.- Solo tras sentir tu ausencia me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas y tras lo del final del compromiso con Raiser he entendido muchas cosas que antes no pude…la muerte de Cleria me llenó de miedo.

-No uses a Cleria como excusa Zeoticus…su muerte fue muy dura para mí ya que ella fue una gran amiga en lo poco que la conocí, simplemente…sé que Zekram tuvo sus razones pero el dolor esta, no fue fácil para nadie en especial para su primo.- Venelana bajó la mirada al recordar a su amiga, su muerte fue dura para ella y para la alta clase alta, en donde se supo que ella tenía un amorío con un exorcista, algo inaudito en esos días.

-Lo sé…pero tras ver que fue su amor por ese humano lo que la mató me hizo sentir miedo de que Rias se enamorara de alguien que era un enemigo en esos días.- Zeoticus miró la luna artificial en el cielo.- Ahora me doy cuenta que me equivoque, no debí de forzar a mi hija a un compromiso con alguien que no amaba…te perdí por mi estupidez pero no quiero perder a Rias.- la mujer miró a su ex esposo…notó que en efecto se arrepentía, tal vez él tuvo más miedo que ella en ese rubro….ella cree que Cleria fue feliz a pesar de todo y por eso no deseo obligar a su hija a un matrimonio sin amor. Zeoticus era un buen hombre y ella lo sabía, si bien el amor que ella sintió por él tristemente murió…no puede negar que es un padre que ama a su hija.

-Lo nuestro nunca volverá Zeoticus…yo ya estoy interesada en alguien más y sé que tú también muestras en interés en alguien más.- el demonio asintió compresivo, él no vino con falsas esperanzas, su hijo le comentó sobre el interés de Venelana en ese humano que el mismo Sirzches consideró un guerrero de cuidado.- Pero tenemos a nuestros hijos…ellos son nuestro tesoro y por ellos, creo que podemos llegar a un punto de acuerdo. Además que me preocupa que Milicas crezca en un ambiente conflictivo.- el demonio sonrió con gracia al oír eso.- Solo deseo que él pase días conmigo en la casa de Ise-kun….se nota que Milicas lo admira como un héroe.

-Se nota que el muchacho es alguien que inspira a pesar de todo aunque tiene sus problemas ahora pero…es un buen chico, lo he visto en su pelea con Raiser, con ese ser Yaldabaoth y según Sirzches es perfecto para Rias.

-Tiene sus defectos como todos, es denso y distraído para captar lo sentimientos románticos de las chicas pero un chico amable y leal a sus amigos y a lo que hace, firme en sus creencias. Ahora tiene sus problemas pero tengo la seguridad de que los superara. Además, se nota lo mucho que Rias lo ama a pesar de que no llevan ni medio año de conocerse, es raro ver algo así. Aunque tendrá que aprender a compartirlo, ese chico es un Casanova sin saberlo.

-Solo espero que no lastime a mi hija…- Venelana no pudo evitar sonreír con gracia al ver la cara de padre celoso de Zeoticus.- Aunque, no creo que con lo que pasó Rias me tome mucho en cuenta.

-¡No es verdad!- ambos adultos vieron a su hija en la entrada en el balcón con los ojos llorosos.- ¿¡Por qué decides y crees cosas sin pensar en mi opinión!?- la joven contenía las lágrimas que deseaban salir, ella escuchó la charla entre sus padres, pensó en callar pero tras escuchar lo que su padre piensa lo que piense de él, simplemente no pudo callar más.

-Rias…

-¿¡Crees por un instante que te odie!? ¡Es cierto, cuando decidiste mi compromiso estalle en furia ya que era mi vida, me decías que me casara con alguien que no amaba!- Rias apretó los dientes con fuerza para no sucumbir al llanto.- ¡Pero nunca te odie!

Venelana notó que su hija se estaba desahogando, tal vez eso era lo que ella nunca pudo decir por el hecho de las normas entre los de la clase alta y que estuvo tan molesta con Zeoticus.

-Hay veces en que no entendía el cambio de tu actitud…ya no actuabas como el padre generoso con el que crecí, eras otro….- Rias ya no contuvo las lágrimas.- Quería preguntarte y decirte "¿¡Por qué padre, por qué cambiaste!?" Y si bien…si bien tu método no fue el mejor…ahora sé que me querías proteger….- la chica bajó la cabeza para que no la vean llorar.- P-Puedes pensar lo que quieras…que te odio…pero déjame decirte que no es así…yo te quiero…eres mi papá ¡Yo te quiero mucho!- Rias en eso sintió el abrazo de su padre en medio de las lágrimas que bañaban su rostro.

-Eres igual a tu madre….siempre has logrado que no pueda mantener esta máscara que deseo llevar…- Zeoticus no pudo evitar llorar al escuchar la declaración de su hija.

Rias devolvió el abrazo y siguió llorando, esta vez de alegría. Venelana vio con unas lágrimas la escena, sabía que Rias en el fondo aún era la niña consentida de papá. Decidió estar a un lado…este era un momento entre padre e hija.

* * *

-Espero que Rias haya podido arreglar las cosas con Zeoticus-san.- Ise estaba en el salón del corazón subiendo las escaleras en camino hacia el ventanal de Twilight.

[Creo que si, en vista de que le diste apoyo y que además se nota que ella en verdad desea recuperar la relación con su padre]- Ddraig también deseaba un buen desenlace para esta situación.

-Si…listo, ahora vamos a…¿Eh?- Ise poso su mirada a una luz que emanaba del ventanal de Rias.- ¿Qué está?- al ver que estaba en un ventanal sobre el de la pelirroja y no perder tiempo en crear escaleras, Ise dio un salto hacia dicho ventanal usando sus alas para suavizar la caída.

Al pisar tierra, noto que el ventanal cambió por unos segundos. Este mostró la imagen de una Rias más joven en los hombros de su padre con Venelana viendo todo a un lado para luego mostrar la imagen de siempre.

-¿Qué…?

 **-El corazón de la chica ha crecido.** \- Haou apareció al lado de Ise ante su sorpresa. **\- Como ya dije, este lugar muestra el corazón de cada ser…cuando este sufre un cambio, sea bueno o malo, este se muestra un instante. Justo estuviste en el momento en que el corazón de la chica maduro y se hizo más fuerte.**

-¿Esto pasa para todos?

 **-No, tristemente a veces nunca hay un cambio o a veces pasa que este se debilita y resquebraja.** \- Haou miró el rostro de la chica. **\- Si que sabes elegirlas Ise, ella llegará lejos junto a los demás. Ya verás…** \- Haou desapareció para dejar a Ise y Ddraig asombrados por lo que vieron.

[Vaya…eso quiere decir que Rias ha crecido]- Ddraig sabía que ese un modo de hacerte fuerte en otro modo.

-Si…- Ise miró una vez el ventanal de Rias para luego sonreír, ya intuía como terminó su charla con Zeoticus.- Me alegro por ti Rias.

Dicho eso, Ise retomó su camino al ventanal de Twilight para hablar con ella, ya tardó un poco. Al llegar a dicho ventanal…

-¡Tarde! ¡Llegas tarde!- la chica estaba en su ventanal con una expresión de impaciencia, al menos esta vez usaba unas ropas más normales, una blusa púrpura con unos shorts negros y botas del mismo color.- ¡Llevó aquí ya 5 minutos!

-Son sólo 5 minutos…- Ise miraba complicado a la chica quien piso fuerte.

-¡Son 5 minutos desperdiciados, la puntualidad es la clave del éxito!- Twilight en eso empezó a dar una charla de la importancia de la puntualidad y que por ello ella tenía todo organizado en una agenda y que hacia listas para cada una de sus actividades…

[Mátenme…]- Ddraig si bien había vivido mucho, primera vez que ve a una chica con tal afán del orden.

-Ehm…Twilight…- La chica detuvo su monólogo mientras hacia un puchero, estaba en la mejor parte de su lección…como odiaba ser interrumpida.- No creo que desees tomar nuestro tiempo de charla en culturizarme con eso de las agendas y demás ¿verdad?

La chica medito un rato lo que dijo para luego reír nerviosa y pedir perdón por lo que acaba de hacer, que eso era una mala costumbre suya pero Ise tenía toda la razón. Ahora había venido por otra cosa…

-De acuerdo, esta vez te lo dejaré pasar.- la chica se sentó al borde del ventanal.- Muy bien, comencemos.

Ise suspiró con una sonrisa y se sentó cerca a la chica quien se mostraba emocionada de aprender algo más. Se nota que era una amante del conocimiento.

-Hagamos esto justo, yo habló un poco de lo que deseas saber y tú un poco de lo que yo quiero saber.- Ise miró con una sonrisa a la joven quien asintió.

-Por mi bien…antes de empezar, deseo preguntarte algo.- Ise dio el gesto de que continúe.- Te ves ligeramente diferente que en la mañana. No me mal entiendas, no es que sea malo pero…se te ve un poco más calmado y también algo contento. ¿Por qué?

-Pues…digamos que hace unas horas alguien me hizo recordar ciertas cosas que había estando olvidando y agradezco que me haya ayudado.- La chicas asintió al escuchar eso.- También que cierta amiga mía parece que al fin resolvió un problema que tenía hace tiempo.

-¿Así, cuál?- Ise meditó un poco para no decir toda la verdad sobre la situación de Rias dado que sería una falta a la privacidad de la chica.

-Bueno ¿Alguna vez has discutido con tu padre?

-Uf, varias veces.- Twilight cerró los ojos para hacer memoria.- Recuerdo que una de ellas fue porque yo me quedé una semana leyendo varios libros en mi habitación sin salir de ahí.- Ise y Ddraig vieron en shock a la chica por la revelación.- Me llamo la atención y bueno, discutimos…suena inmaduro ya que yo tenía 10 años en ese instante, digamos que en esos días yo no era lo mínimamente sociable.

-Ya veo…¿Y qué pasó?

-Pues, al final le pedí perdón por mi actitud. También una vez en la que me quiso emparejar con el hijo de un amigo suyo…el tipo fue un patán.- Los ojos de Twilight mostraron ira pura al recordar al tipo ese.- ¡Se burlo de mis libros y amor por la lectura y la búsqueda del conocimiento!

-Jajaja…- Ise rio nervioso al ver el motivo de todo, aunque le tuvo que dar la razón a Twilight, nadie debe burlarse del hobby de alguien si este no afecta a nadie.

-Le dije a mi padre que no se meta en mi vida, que no necesito de un chico ahora. ¿Sabes que me dijo?- Ise negó con la cabeza.- Que creyó que lo hacía por mi bien….se dio cuenta de su error luego pero aún así…

-¿Lo odiaste por eso?

-¡No, claro que no!- la chica gritó su respuesta.- Es mi papá, lo quiero mucho…si bien a veces no estamos de acuerdo…no quisiera a alguien más como mi padre.- Ise sonrió al escuchar eso. Si, de seguro ese es el pensamiento de muchos sino de todos.

-Pues mi amiga piensa lo mismo que tú, paso que su padre decidió algo por ella y que por ello discutieron. Su relación se vio estancada por años pero ahora….creo que las cosas van para mejor.- La chica asintió con una sonrisa al oír eso.- A veces me hace sentir nostalgia…

Ise recordó esa vez que fue de pesca con su padre, aquella vez cometió un error y rompió la caña de pescar. Vaya que se sintió mal por eso, su padre no le tomo importancia pero Ise si se sintió mal…

 _-Ahora que lo pienso…papá no le tomo importancia, solo deseaba pasar tiempo conmigo.-_ Ise no pudo evitar arrepentirse un poco de que luego de eso haya rechazado la ultima invitación de padre para pescar…una semana antes de ese día.- _Lo siento papá…_

-¿Ise?- la voz de Twilight regresó al joven de sus pensamientos.- ¿Pasa algo? Te ves triste.- El castaño sonrió con pena solo para negar con la cabeza.

-Nada, es solo que…ahora entiendo que si discutes con alguien querido lo mejor es hablarlo y arreglarlo…uno nunca sabe que puede pasar si no lo haces.- Twilight notó el dolor en esas palabras, sintió que había más en lo que trato de decir.- _Lamento no haber ido contigo esa vez papá…lo siento y….te quiero.-_ Ise miró lo que sería el cielo del lugar para luego sonreír de nuevo.- Bien ¿Qué deseas saber?

-Oh…pues…- Twilight se sorprendió del cambio repentino del joven pero no le tomo importancia y medito un segundo la pregunta que deseaba hacer.- ¡Ya sé! Dime todo lo que sepas de los Sacred Gears.- De la nada, la chica sacó un cuadernito de anotaciones….

Ise miró con una expresión de sorpresa eso ¿de dónde….? No importa, no es necesario que sepa eso y con eso claro, ambos empezaron a hablar.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, Rias hablaba con sus padres tranquilamente y si bien la relación entre ambos ya no era la de siempre, al menos habían decidido llevar las cosas por la felicidad de su hija.

-Ya te dije papá, Ise es muy denso. Apuesto que aún con un letrero en su cara no captaría lo que quiero decir.- Rias sonaba deprimida mientras se acomodaba en el sofá del lugar.

-Por eso debes ser más directa Rias.- Venelana habló con seriedad.- ¿O deseas que alguien se te adelante? Ya has notado que poco a poco cada una va avanzando.- Rias se sonrojo ante las palabras de su madre.

-Si supieras lo de Rean-san….

-¿Qué yo sepa qué?- Venelana no escuchó el murmullo.

-¡Nada!- La chica se tapó la boca de inmediato, un poco más y le da a su maestro de entrenamiento un problema más.

-Bueno, al escuchar lo que dices de ese chico…creo que lo mejor es dejar que todo siga su curso.- Zeoticus se levantó del asiento para irse.- Descansen, recuerda que tienes un compromiso mañana Rias.

-Si padre...- Rias asintió a las palabras de su progenitor, no sin antes recordar algo.- ¡Oh, lo olvidaba!- Rias saco de sus bolsillos dos sobres y se los entrego a cada uno.- Tengan….

Ambos adultos miraron los sobres con duda para luego notar la letra que había en estos, ambos se vieron las caras con asombro y desconcierto. Rias sonrió nerviosa al ver que sus padres deseaban respuestas.

-Ise y Vali, al parecer esos dos hablaron en un momento antes de que nosotros vengan y Vali se las dio a Ise, yo tengo la mía.- En eso Venelana recordó que el joven castaño le dio algo a Milicas más temprano….acaso…- Sé que voy a tener que hablar con Ise del porque no dijo nada pero…lo mejor será leer estas cartas cada uno por separado ¿No?

Ambos adultos miraron a la pelirroja quien para no decir más le dio un abrazo rápido de ambos y se fue a su habitación para leer la carta de Vali hacia ellos.

-Ese chico…siempre haciendo las cosas a su modo…- Venelana vio el sobre y sonrió con tristeza.

-Lo mejor será hacer lo que Rias dijo….¿Quién sabe? Tal vez sepamos algo aquí de sus intenciones.- Zeoticus se empezó a retirar a sus aposentos.- Descansa Venelana.

-Tú igual…- la mujer no se movió de su lugar, decidió sentarse para luego mirar el sobre con la carta…no dispuesta a esperar a llegar al cuarto que estaba usando ahora, abrió el sobre para leer la carta.

* * *

Lo que nadie sabía es que al mismo tiempo, cada persona que recibió la carta la estaba leyendo, en casa Sirzches con Grayfia leían la carta única que era para ellos, Rean les comentó lo que Ise le dijo. La carta en general era la misma, solo que en un párrafo cambiaba, ese era en el que Vali hablaba a cada lector específico.

 _De seguro se preguntan ¿Por qué les escribo esto tras haber traicionado la fe de la la familia que me acogió? La verdad, ni yo lo sé. Si, suena tonto pero algo en mi me decía que era lo correcto._

 _Tras mi pelea con Hyoudo Issei, entendí que él tenía razón en una cosa…que no debí abandonar a las personas que me acogieron como un miembro de la familia, una familia que en los primeros años de mi infancia no tuve a excepción de una persona._

 _La razón real que escribo esto es para informarles que estoy bien, mi decisión de ir con Esdeath va más por mi deseo de ver el mundo por mi cuenta y aprender cosas de este, si bien hice un trato con ella, en donde ella me dijo que la acompañe a unos viajes y sea su guarda espaldas, aunque no veo la razón de eso…_

 _Mi otra razón es que deseo aprovechar las conexiones de Esdeath con la Khaos Brigade y saber sus movimientos y demás para poder ayudar a la alianza desde las sombras. Sé que suena como un trabajo complicado pero creo que es un buen modo de ganar experiencia y hacerme más fuerte._

Cada persona que leía la carta sonrió con tristeza, podían entender la razón de Vali….una razón algo egoísta pero una que al final tenía ahora una razón mejor.

 _Aunque sé que tienen sentimientos mezclados con esto y lo que pasó en la cumbre, sé que tal vez ahora sea visto como un traidor en el inframundo pero eso no quita que deseo ayudar en lo que pueda para que este cambie, aunque mi deseo de luchar con seres fuertes no ha cambiado en nada._

Eso último saco una risa a cada lector…el siguiente párrafo era único para cada carta….

 _Rias, sé que de seguro te di más de un dolor de cabeza con mi actitud indiferente pero déjame decirte que agradezco todo los intentos que hiciste para acercarte a mi y considerarme un hermano más, dile a Sairaorg que no se confíe….un día lucharemos de nuevo y esta vez será en serio, mándale un saludo a tus siervos…estoy deseoso de ver que tan fuerte serán cuando nos veamos de nuevo. Y suerte con Hyoudo Issei, la vas a necesitar y también dile que no deje de entrenar que la próxima vez que peleemos, ganaré._

Rias rio un poco mientras unas lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

 _Milicas, sé que no fue el mejor hermano para ti pero en verdad deseo de corazón que tomes un camino distinto al mío, que no olvides que la familia esta primero y nunca hay que abandonarla, no cometas mi error…hazte más fuerte, deseo ver lo mucho que crecerás cuando nos veamos de nuevo._

El niño sonrió feliz al ver que Vali lo consideraba su hermano a pesar de todo.

 _Venelana, lamento si nuestro último encuentro no fue el mejor…pero agradezco todo el apoyo que me diste, eres la mejor abuela que uno puede pedir…por cierto, tu apoyo a Rias pero no te olvides de ti, gracias abuela._

-Chico tonto….- Venelana no contuvo sus lágrimas al leer eso último.

 _Zeoticus, si bien no estuve de acuerdo con tu decisión del compromiso de Rias dejame decirte que no te detesto por ello, eres mi abuelo y has cometido un error, te ha costado caro pero espero que cuando leas esto ya lo hayas notado…y arregla las cosas con Rias, ella no te odia, estoy seguro de eso._

El demonio solo negó con la cabeza al leer las palabras de un nieto adoptivo, no había cambiado nada.

 _Sirzches, Grayfia…lo lamento, no tengo más palabras para decir que eso, lamento no haber tenido la paciencia de esperar las cosas que de seguro deseabas cambiar Sirzches pero este es el camino que elegí y espero que me apoyen en esto…espero en verdad que con lo que hice, a pesar del dolor que le ocasione, ayude a cambiar las cosas en los altos mandos…les doy las gracias por su cariño todos estos años. Gracias…mamá y papá…._

Grayfia no contuvo el llanto al leer eso último y Sirzches sonrió cona alegría al leer que Vali los considera familia, abrazó a su esposa quien a pesar de usar su traje de maid abandono esa faceta de ella para actuar como madre.

 _Espero que esto al menos haya podido en algo ayudar a calmar el dolor que les ocasione…no le digan a nadie que no sea de su confianza lo que voy a hacer, cualquier noticia que tenga para ustedes se las haré saber a través de Hyoudo Issei….con eso dicho, cuídense._

 _Vali._

Tras terminar la lectura, cada lector sonrió con tristeza y alegría, ahora lo sabían…Vali los consideraba su familia y aunque ahora este lejos…siempre lo serían.

* * *

-Viejo….Twilight si que habla mucho y pregunta cosas difíciles.- Ise estaba en su cama tras terminar su charla con la chica y vaya que estaba cansado.

[Ve el lado positivo…la chica te hablo de su magia y que si quieres te puede dar unas pautas]

-Buen punto…- el joven miró el techo unos segundos.- ¿Ya habrán leído esas cartas?

[Tal vez…eso ya es cosa de ellos, tú hiciste tu parte]- Ise asintió a eso, en verdad esperaba que los lazos entre ellos pueda arreglarse.

 _ **-¿Y qué bien te hará que eso pase?-**_ Una de las voces le habló a Ise quien gruño al escucharla.

- _ **Ese chico es tu enemigo…no debería importarte lo que hace o si se amista con su "familia".**_

-Tal vez…pero si mi familia estuviera viva, yo quisiera poder hablar con ella y amistarme si es posible tras equivocarme…solo le estoy dando a Vali la oportunidad que yo nunca tendré.

 _ **-Idiota…ese sentimentalismo tuyo…no te llevará a ningún lado, aferrarte a eso de que eres huérfano no cambiará nada…tus padres están muertos, no tienes familia ¡Acéptalo!**_

Ise cerró los ojos en un intento de no dejarse afectar por eso último…en eso, en su oído un círculo de comunicación apareció.

 _-Ise…-_ La voz de Rean se escuchó sacando al joven de su estado.- _¿Cómo fue todo ahí?_

-Maestro…- Ise sonó feliz de escuchar a su maestro.

 _-¿Pasa algo? Se te oye…algo melancólico…._

-No….no es nada….- Ise respiró más calmado al sentir que las voces se callaban de nuevo.- _Es verdad, mi familia biológica esta muerta….pero….tengo otra familia ahora.-_ Ise sonrió al pensar eso….- ¿Cómo le fue a usted maestro?

Rean le empezó a contar lo que pasó cuando llegaron y demás, sin notarlo ambos empezaron a pasar parte de la noche conversando…el primer día había acabado.

* * *

 **Omake**

Una noche de pensamientos

-Al fin…un respiro.- Bikou estaba echado en el suelo arenoso del oasis que habían encontrado para su suerte.

-Hmph…solo alégrate que estoy de buen humor idiota.- Esdeath había mojado su cabello en el pozo de agua que había.

La noche había llegado para el grupo, Merlina ya estaba durmiendo mientras los demás se preparaban para dormir.

-Oye Vali ¿Qué opinas tú de que los jóvenes demonios se vayan a reunir?- Bikou miró al peliplata quien estaba echado viendo el cielo.

-No me importa…a fin de cuentas, eso es solo un medio para que los de los altos mandos hagan sus apuestas y sigan diciendo sus tonterías de la pureza de la sangre y demás…- Vali ya se imaginaba lo que iba a pasar y suponía que de seguro alguien sufrirá la burla de esos idiotas.- Solo espero que Rias, Sariraorg y Sona no se vean afectados por la presión….

-¿No conocías a alguien más en el grupo de jóvenes que va estar ahí?- Arthur se quito los lentes para poder ir a dormir.

-¿Seekvaira?- Vali mencionó a la demonio heredera del clan Agares.- Es verdad…ella y Rias son amigas y recuerdo que ella y Sona siempre competían por el puesto de la mejor amiga…je, era tan gracioso.- Vali sonrió al recordar a la demonio quien a pesar de su aura madura y demás es una chica dulce y de un buen sentido del humor.- _Solo espero que su afición por los mechas no haya empeorado…._

{Soñar no cuesta nada…}- Albion dio su sincera opinión…

Por un lado, Esdeath miró con ligera molestia que Vali haya sonreído de ese modo al recordar a esa tal…Seekvaira. Notó que Bikou la miraba con gracia al captar sus celos y le lanzó un enorme bloque de hielo en la cabeza al Youkai que lo dejo KO. Vali miró con una ceja alzada la escena…pero paso a ver la luna del cielo y esperar que su familia adoptiva este bien…

 _-Espero que…estén bien….-_ Esa noche la paso un poco pensativo pero…por alguna razón se sintió mejor consigo mismo.

* * *

 **(Innocent-Mujaki na Mama De- ED 1 Digimon Frontier) (watch?v=DLycwKPrVN4)**

Donna ni hanarete itemo...

Hey!

Miageta sora Kimi wa tooi basho de  
Onaji keshiki Mitsumete iru no ka na

Todokanai omoi o  
Mune ni kizamitsuke hashitteta nda

Bokutachi ga yumemita ashita ni  
Hibiku yo Kimi no warai goe  
Dakara bokutachi ga atarashii kaze o  
Okosou Mujaki na mama de

Te o tsunaide Hashaida omoide wa  
Kioku no naka Kiete shimaisou de

Me no mae no genjitsu  
Nagasarenai you ni furimuita nda

Bokutachi wa shinjita mirai o  
Chikara ni kaete yukeru yo ne  
Soshite bokutachi wa mata aeru hazu sa  
Kokoro wa sugu soba ni iru

Donna ni hanarete itemo...

Todokanai omoi o  
Mune ni kizamitsuke hashitteta nda

Bokutachi ga yumemita ashita ni  
Hibiku yo Kimi no warai goe  
Dakara bokutachi ga atarashii kaze o  
Okosou Mujaki na mama de

* * *

 **IO: AL fin...terminó...*Mira a Twilight que se secaba una lágrima* Oh vamos, tras darme esa lección relámpago y demás, leíste esa parte de la carta y ¿lloras?**

 **TS: ¡Insensible! ¿¡Como no puedes llorar!?**

 **IO: ¿Hola? Yo escribí esa escena.**

 **IH: Tiene razón. *Ise aparece en escena* Admito que no estuvo mal...**

 **IO: Gracias...¿me ayudas? Estas cuerdas de magia ya me están lastimando**

 **TS: Hombres...ustedes y su actitud de rudos...pero no importa, ya hice a lo que vine. Me voy a la biblioteca a leer algo ¿vienes Ise?**

 **IH: Suena bien, de paso deseo sacar algunas ideas tontas de mi cabeza y aprendo algo de lo que me dijiste.**

 **IO: Que bien...eso es todo por esta semana, el próximo cap tendrá más drama...Nos vemos...oigan...Ise...Twilight...¿chicos? *Ve a ambos irse dejándolo aun atado* ¡no me dejen aquí, DESATENME!**


	37. Reuniones y Esquedulas

**Hola hola, veo que la cantidad de favoritos y demás esta aumentando cada vez más, justo hace unos días el fic paso las 100000 visitas, muchas gracias por eso a todos ustedes los lectores que son los que hacen que este fic tenga el exito que tiene. El cap de hoy tecnicamente iban a ser 2 pero dado que estan tan ligados pues al final lo hice uno...mejor para ustedes.**

 **Izanami123: Pues que bueno verte de nuevo por estos lares, gracias por decir eso se aprecia.**

 **Kirito: Gracias, más que cross es un arco que tiene personajes basados en esa serie, mira el cap anterior amigo, al fondo esta el link. Obviamente tendrá mi sello personal y deseo que sea un arco mejor que el de Mu.**

 **zerefkaka: Gracias amigo.**

 **Guest: Obvio que aparecerá amigo, es un hecho que lo hará más adelante.**

 **SXESoldier: Lo será con el avanzar del tiempo, uno no cambia tan rapido y gracias.**

 **Duncan: Gracias amigo, se aprecia tus animos.**

 **Guest2: Con el tiempo, empezara poco a poco pero todo a su tiempo.**

 **Bankotsu: Si amigo, las voces si bien nacieron con la misión de ayudar a los humanos se han visto manchadas por la negatividad humana y en el fonod odian eso.**

 **Ikari no Ryujin: Es prima mi amigo, pero él la considero una hermana. Fue horrible...y con lo del poder de Rean...¿de verdad?**

 **Issei182: Pues...las de su grupo, las del ORC, Sona, Serfall y Gabriel...al menos hasta donde tengo planeado...**

 **kreiven animator: Un niño ve las cosas de una manera más pura que nosotros que ya vimos la maldad y crueldad...a veces eso se necesita para entender algo. En mi opinion lo de Zeoticus si bien no es excusa, era su hija y temía por su futuro...**

 **Lalopina: Thanks**

 **alexzero: Gracias, ese era mi plan desde le inicio.**

 **soulalbarn18000: De nada amigo.**

 **GohanSuperSaiyajinNivel2: Pues así es mi amigo y lo de Venelana, ya te lo dije una vez...yo pienso poco lo que escribo, solo me dejo llevar y tras terminar el capítulo lo leo y veo que se puede arreglar, lo de ella fue tal vez para dar una imagen de madre en la casa de Ise cuando todos esten ahí.**

 **FlashHero: a tus 3 primeras preguntas amigo, todo a su tiempo...a la cuarta, cuando llegue a ese arco que será a futuro, obvviamente pediré tu ayuda dado que veo que sabes mucho de la serie y a la quinta, obvio que sí, te aseguro que será divertido cuando eso pase.**

 **Tsuna Dragneel: Aqui esta.**

 **x29: Por ahora, lo de Rias y sus padres era la razón del cap anterior. Lo de Cleria, amigo es la prima del emperador Belial, la que mataron por tener un romance con un miembro de la Iglesia ahí esta todo. Lo del lemmon, será a su tiempo pero no ahora...deseo sentar más bases emocionales antes de llegar a eso, hacer que todos crezcan antes de lanzarme a eso.**

 **Tenzalucard123: Más de lo que crees...**

 **Guest3: consejo, tomate 2 horas al día en escribir y verás que en una semana puedes superar la barrera de las 6000 palabras si lo deseas.**

 **Ahora, con lo de las cartas de Vali...yo avise que sería emotivo y vaya que me salió emotivo...pero vamos al cap de hoy.**

* * *

 **Sekiryuutei Supremo**

 **Arco 4: La Lucha de la Nueva Generación**

 **Capítulo 37: Reuniones y Esquedulas**

* * *

 **Overlap (OP 5 Yu-Gi-oh) (watch?v=YfLn7lgRbT4)**

Kakusenai hodo mabayui hikari Seijyaku yaburi  
Kono yoni yomigaeru

Hageshiku yuragu kawaita daichi Inochi wo kakete  
Hibana butsukeau

Mouichido dake de ii Kiseki okiteyo Kakoni  
Nakushita kioku no PAGE wo Torimodosu chikara wo

Yami wo tsuranuku shinjiru kokoro Tamashii  
Nemuru basho sagashite Mabataki dekinai surudoi  
Gankou wo moyasu

Hikari to kage no futatsu no kokoro CRYSTAL ni  
Utsuru mirai e Ima ugoki dasu... Akaku minagiru  
EYES

* * *

-Obviamente hoy tenía que ser de esos días.- Ise estaba sentado al lado de Twilight en el salón del corazón.

Era temprano en la mañana para el mundo de los humanos, las 7 de la mañana para ser exactos. Ambos jóvenes habían acordado que si bien no se pueden ver cara a cara, en términos mejores cuerpo a cuerpo, si lo pueden hacer en la mañana y en la noche para compartir experiencias o incluso otras cosas.

-¿Por qué lo dices Ise?- Twilight miraba al joven con confusión.

-Twilight…sabes que te comenté que tengo amigos que son demonios.- ella asintió, en la charla de anoche él le comentó eso para que luego no se sorprenda.- Pues hoy va a ocurrir una reunión entre los demonios jóvenes para que se presenten a los altos mandos.

-Ok….¿Y eso para qué? No creo que eso haga la gran cosa.- la chica obviamente no conocía de las costumbres entre los demonios.

-Yo que sé…en mi opinión no le veo el sentido.- Ise miró el vasto espacio vacío que hay en este lugar.- Sólo espero que Rias no tenga problemas.

-¿Rias?- la chica se mostró confundida por el nombre.

Tras darse cuenta de su error, Ise se quiso dar un golpe en la cara. A veces era tan idiota…

[Ni te sorprendas, hace años decidí que eras un idiota sin remedio]- El insulto de Ddraig le sacó una carcajada a la chica y un gruñido al insultado.

-Jajajaja, veo que tú y Ddraig-san se llevan muy bien, jajajaja.- La chica reía sin parar mientras Ise maldecia al dragón en su interior.- Jaja...jeje…pero en serio ¿Quién es Rias?- el rostro serio de la joven hizo que Ise suspire.

Le comentó que su amiga era en verdad Rias Gremory, heredera de una de las familias más reconocidas en el inframundo y que iban a la misma escuela con los siervos de ella y también con otro grupo de demonios junto a los miembros de su grupo y demás. Además que él había ayudado a salvar a Rias de un problema cuando se conocieron…

-Para resumir… técnicamente conoces a una princesa entre los demonios…aja…- la chica medito un rato.- ¿Te gusta?

-¿¡Ah!?- Ise no se esperó esa pregunta.- P-Pues…es mi amiga…más que eso…- El sonrojo del muchacho hizo que Twilight alce una ceja.- Ha decir verdad…nunca he pensado en eso de tener…una relación romántica…

-¿Por qué? Eres un chico y todos los chicos de mi edad que he visto son unos…tontos que van tras faldas, según la opinión de una de mis amigas.- Ise rio un poco ante la verdad dicha.

-Tal vez porque toda mi vida me he visto solo peleando, nunca he pensado en sentar cabeza o demás…al menos aún no.- Ise sabía que lo que sentía por varias de sus amigas era tal vez un poco más de amistad pero llamarlo un nivel romántico…no lo sabe pero no desea apresurar nada, no desea cometer un error.

-Oh…bueno…- La joven miró atenta al joven, esa respuesta no se la esperó…ella creía que Ise reaccionaría un poco como los demás chicos que ha visto pero ha visto que es…diferente.- Ise ¿Te molesta que te haga una pregunta más?

-No Twilight, adelante.- la chica se mostró un poco temerosa al tratar de formular dicha pregunta.

-Pues…¿Qué opinas sobre…una chica como yo?- Ise inclinó la cabeza a un lado al no captar la pregunta.- Es que…verás, el modo en que hablaste de tus amigas me ha hecho ver que…soy simple.

-¿Twilight?- Ise notó que su amiga bajó la mirada.

-En mi escuela, mis amigas son únicas, con unos talentos únicos que las hacen especiales. Yo…yo sólo sé leer y ordenar cosas…aún siendo la mejor de mi año…me siento simple…- Ise medito un poco lo que iba a decir, no iba a decir cualquier barbaridad.

-En mi opinión, ser simple no es malo.- El castaño miró directamente a los ojos púrpura de la joven.- Ser simple no es sinónimo de ser menos que nadie y aún así, creo que te equivocas en una cosa. Tu talento en la magia es especial…mírame a mí, soy un talento nulo en ese campo. Si la palabra simple debe usarse en alguien ese debe ser yo.- Ise se rasco la nuca al decir mientras la chica lo miraba con asombro.- Eres especial Twilight, para mí todos mis amigos son especiales.

-Ise…- la chica sonrió ante las palabras de su amigo, el primer amigo varón que tenía.- Gracias…gracias por pensar que soy especial.- El castaño solo agitó la mano en señal de que no tenía importancia.- Ahora…una pregunta más…-Twilight miró a Ise con interés.- Ese ataque que usa la energía calorifica…¿No has pensado en hacer una variante para ella?

* * *

-¿Aún no es tarde para que la tierra me trague?- Ise estaba parado en frente lo que es el lugar donde se realizará la reunión dentro de la misma capital del inframundo.

Tras su interesante charla con Twilight, Ise fue a desayunar con sus amigos para ver una escena que lo hizo sonreír.

Rias hablaba con su padre con normalidad mientras Venelana se notaba más calmada. Todos los jóvenes notaron el cambio y la incógnita de saber que pasó era general.

Durante el desayuno, Rias no dudo en pedir respuestas del porque Ise tenía unas cartas de Vali que iban dirigidas hacia ellos. Con la bomba suelta, todos miraron a Ise con sorpresa y algo de molestia por guardarse algo así.

Al final, Ise reveló todo y que Vali se veía mejor el día que hablaron solo para decir que al final acordaron luchar una vez más esta vez con el simple deseo de ver quien es el más fuerte.

Luego de eso, Rias le dio al joven un abrazo en señal de gracias mientras este se sonrojaba por el gesto que si bien sacó los celos de varias, lo dejaron pasar ya que esta situación si la ameritaba.

Luego de la cena y demás, Ise y su grupo con Irina decidieron que debían de asistir. En caso de que sus amigos necesiten de un apoyo moral ante cualquier palabra de esos viejos demonios, dado que los Maous estarán ahí como autoridades neutrales no se podrían involucrar en caso de que algo ocurra. Ravel obviamente no asistiría ya que esta teniendo sus momentos de familia en la casa Phoenix.

Dicho eso, cabe resaltar que las voces en la cabeza de Ise no se mostraron por ningún momento y si bien eso alivia a muchos, preocupa al castaño quien sabe muy bien que el dicho, la calma antes de la tormenta, es muy verídico.

Ahora mismo nuestros amigos, quienes vestían sus ropas de lucha, uniformes o similares, estaban en frente del gran edificio. Con un Ise empezando a retractarse de venir…

-No digas eso Ise-kun.- Akeno le dio un empujón ligero al joven dragón.- No creo que sea tan malo, además tienes una invitación especial de Sirzches-sama para poder entrar, así como todos.

-El problema no es ese…la simple idea de tener un montón de demonios tradicionalistas a nuestro alrededor será difícil dado que sus ideas chocan con las nuestras.- Ray notó como unos demonios que entraban al lugar los miraban con…superioridad.- Sin contar que a pesar del tratado…verán a muchos de nosotros como enemigos.- Ray miró a Irina quien suspiró al entender de que habla.

-Será difícil…- Irina sintió el apoyo de Asi y Xenovia a su lado, sonrío al ver eso.

-No te preocupes Irina-san, yo también estoy nerviosa…estos eventos no me gustan mucho…- la rubia se mostraba nerviosa, en verdad este no era su ambiente.

-Además, será un buen modo de conocer a los demás demonios de nuestra edad, será divertido.- Irina sonrió nerviosa ante las palabras de su amiga exorcista.

-Así es, no es hora de retroceder nya…- Kuroka miró a unos demonios que la veían con desprecio.- Si lo hacemos…le estamos dando a esos idiotas el gusto de vernos afectados.

-No te preocupes Nee-sama, aunque ellos te odien…yo ya te perdone.- Las palabras de Koneko casi sacan una lágrima a la Nekomata mayor.

-Es verdad…ustedes son nuestros amigos, sin excepción.- Rias le dio a Ray una palmada en el hombro, la caída miró con molestia a la pelirroja para luego sonreír.- Dicho eso…¡Vamos!

-¡Si!- Todos asintieron con fuerza y siguieron a Rias al interior del edificio.

Al ingresar, todos se sorprendieron de ver el glamour que había, no era un nivel que uno diga…vaya…pero se dejaba sentir.

-Woah…y yo que creí que la casa de Buchou era lujosa.- Aki miró a los demonios que estaban elegantemente vestidos.

-Sin contar que emanan ese aire de gente ricachona.- Kaori observó con los ojos entrecerrados a los que pasaban al lado de ellos.

Ise notó como Asia y Gasper se escondían atrás de él, gesto que lo hizo sonreír un poco. Kiba se puso a su lado en señal de que no baje la guardia. Señaló a unos demonios algo mayores que lo miraban con desprecio…

-Esos son unos de los que apoyaban en secreto la unión entre Buchou y Raiser.- las palabras de Kiba hicieron que Ise mire a dichos demonios.- Son de los que valoran la pureza de la sangre…y demás. No son muy amables con los seres de otras razas o con los demonios reencarnados.

-¿No?- Ise sonrió con malicia para luego ver a esos demonios con los ojos de un dragón furioso. Ese simple hizo que los demonios desvíen la mirada y se vayan de ahí.- Jejeje…ahora se lo pensarán dos veces.- Ise sonrió al ver que su plan funcionó ante la risa ligera de Kiba.

-Ise Aniki…puedes dar miedo cuando te lo propones.

-Práctica Gasper…mucha práctica.- el vampiro rio un poco al oír el tono orgulloso del joven.

Los minutos pasaban y pasaban, Rias era llevada a conversar con demonios de alta posición que la llenaban de halagos y demás, de seguro para recibir un favor del Maou Lucifer.

Los demás se dividieron en grupos para poder estar un poco más seguros y no ser presas de las miradas de los demonios que los veían con poca amistad. Ise se encontraba solo mientras iba a coger algo de la mesa de bocaditos.

-La ves difícil.- El castaño volteó para encontrarse con Saji quien era acompañado por su igual, Nimura.- Hola Hyoudo.

-Es bueno verlo, Hyoudo-senpai.- la chica saludo al joven con una sonrisa. Si bien su primer encuentro no fue el más…ideal, Ise se disculpó con ella por aquella vez. Al final, con los días ella se volvió una amiga de Ise así como los otros miembros del Consejo Estudiantil.

-Saji, Nimura…que sorpresa.- Ise sonrió al ver a sus amigos.- Eso significa que Sona ya llegó.- Saji señalo a sus espaldas para ver que en efecto, Sona estaba presente pero al igual que Rias, era llenada de halagos y demás.- Oh…Rias esta igual…

-Kaichou dijo que echemos un vistazo a la zona dado que esto le iba a tomar mucho tiempo.- Ise asintió con pesadez, esta reunión era todo menos divertida.

-¿Y…cómo has estado con los ataques?- Saji pregunto con seriedad, él y los demás habían visto los ataques de demencia de Ise desde el día 1.

-Digamos que…va un poco mejor.- Ise notó que el grupo de Xenovia, Irina y Asia estaban conversando a un lado.- He logrado hallar un punto medio…por ahora.

-¡Me alegro por ti senpai!- Nimura se mostraba feliz al decir eso.- Kaichou se mostraba muy preocupada…¡Uy!- la chica se tapó la boca tras notar su metida de pata.

-¿Sona preocupada?- Ise arqueo la ceja al oír eso.- Jajaja, que buena broma.- El joven rio un poco al sentir que le tomaban el pelo.- Si bien nos llevamos mejor…no creo que se preocupe por mi a ese nivel.

Nimura suspiró aliviada al ver que no había hundido el barco aún mientras Saji gruñia molesto…Ddraig en serio ya se preocupaba de que su compañero sea ya un idiota sin remedio.

-Oh, parece que se divierten.- Rias se acercó a los jóvenes tras al fin evadir a esos molestos oportunistas.- Es bueno verlos, Saji, Nimura.

-Un gusto verla, Rias-sama.- ambos jóvenes hablaron con respeto a la pelirroja quien suspiró cansada.

-Ufufufu, creo que Rias no aguanta más formalidades por el día de hoy.

-Cielos…yo también estaría igual si me vinieran con eso de…Rias-sama esto, Rias-sama aquello…bla bla. Se nota que todos van con otras intenciones.- Ray estaba al lado de Akeno, ellas acompañaron a Rias en su ligero calvario.

-Lamentablemente las influencias pesan…más en la sociedad demoniaca, por eso todos desean llevarse bien conmigo para ganar el favor de mi hermano.- Rias tomo un vaso de refresco que había, tras dar un sorbo puso una expresión de asco y puso el vaso a un lado.- Ugh…empiezo a extrañar los jugos naturales del mundo humano.

Todos rieron un poco al decir eso…de pronto, Ise detuvo su risa al sentir una presencia, no era la de ningún Maou o la de un enemigo pero si la de alguien que lo retaba a una pelea con solo estar ahí. Volteó a ver la dirección del origen de dicha presencia, los demás hicieron igual…

-¡Sairaorg!- Rias se mostró feliz de ver al demonio cerca de ellos quien caminaba donde ellos estaban.

 _-¿Sairaorg...no es él quién…?_

[Si, el demonio que el Hakuryuukou consideró casi un amigo y un buen rival]- Ddraig sentía el aura del demonio, era fuerte…para su edad lo era.

-Rias, me alegro de verte.- el demonio era en verdad alto…Ise no podía evitar alzar la mirada para poder verlo.- Veo que tienes compañía, una variada compañía.- Ise y Ray miraron sin vacilación al demonio en frente de ellos.

-Je, para los que no lo conocen él es mi primo por el lado de mi madre y heredero de la casa de Bael, la casa del gran Rey, Sairaorg Bael.- Los que no lo conocían se sorprendieron al oír eso, la casa del gran Rey…la casa que se dice es la más importante entre todas las casas demoníacas.- También es el más fuerte entre los demonios jóvenes.

-Por favor Rias, sabes bien que Vali y yo estábamos igualados pero fácilmente él podía sacarme un poco de ventaja.- Sairaorg sonrió al decir, normalmente uno se jactaria de ser llamado el más fuerte de su generación pero…se notaba que él era distinto.

-Bueno…es un gusto.- Ray saludó con cortesía, al menos él no era como el resto de idiotas.

-Un gusto.- Sajo y Nimura también saludaron.

-Ellos son los sirvientes de Sona.- Akeno dio la información extra.- Y es bueno verte Sairaorg.

-Digo lo mismo…y sirvientes de Sona, interesante.- La mirada del demonio paso a Ise.- Tú eres el Sekiryuutei.

-Si...- Ise siguió mirando serio al demonio en frente suyo.- Un gusto conocer al heredero de la casa Bael y que además Vali reconozca como amigo y rival.- Esas palabras sacaron de cuadro a varios pero Sairaorg rió.

-Jajajaja, ese Vali…siempre con sus cosas…aunque…- la mirada del demonio se tornó seria y desafiante.- el hecho de que hayas luchado mano a mano con Vali en su máximo poder me da deseos de luchar contra ti.

En solo un segundo, el ambiente entre ambos jóvenes se tornó serio…Los que pasaban cerca a ellos sentían la presión que si bien no era amenazante, era un poco brusca.

-P-Pues…¿A qué has venido aquí primo?- Rias habló en un intento de calmar el ambiente.- Creí que estarías ya en la sala de espera, sé que no eres fan de los halagos falsos.

-Simple, la sala de espera parece un manicomio.- todos miraron confusos al demonio.- Agares y Astaroth ya estaban ahí cuando llegue pero llegó Zephyrdol y de inmediato ese imbécil empezó a discutir con Agares.

-¿¡Con Seek-chan!?- El nombre sacó de cuadro a muchos.- Oh…es una vieja amiga…- La chica se sonrojo por usar el nombre con el que llama a la heredera del clan Agares.

De inmediato, se escuchó el sonido de una ligera explosión proveniente de la sala de espera para los jóvenes demonios. Todos sin excepción fueron a dicho salón a verificar que no sea nada peor.

Al llegar a un lado del salón del banquete, había una puerta que fue abierta por Ise y Sairaorg solo para ver que el lugar era un completo desastre. En medio de este había un campo de dos frentes, cada bando con armas en mano y listos para pelear…

-Vaya…¿Quién dijo que las reuniones de los famosos son aburridas?

-¡Ise, no es el momento de tus bromas…y no te rías Sairaorg!- La pelirroja regaño a ambos hombres mientras el campo de batalla se calentaba aún más.

En un lado habían demonios que tenían caras de malos en términos simples mientras los del otro bando rostros más normales pero ambos lados emanaban toda una intención de atacar. Pero en una mesa alejado de este desastre había un demonio vestido elegante…Ise miró a ese demonio con sospecha, había algo en él que no le gustaba.

-¡Eres un miserable, retira lo que dijiste ahora!- En un uno de los bandos había una mujer ligeramente mayor que Ise y compañía, era rubia y muy bella.

-¡Ja, ya quisieras perra!- el demonio del otro bando tenía un tatuaje en el rostro y era de pelo verde…su simple sonrisa y mirada denota que era alguien vulgar e irrespetuoso.- ¡Necesitas de tu guardaespaldas para sentirte segura! ¡Encima de eso eres una maldita virgen que deseaba revolcarse con el traidor!

-¡Cállate, Vali….Vali no es ningún traidor!- el grito de la chica fue tal que Ise se asustó un poco…al parecer ella conocía a Vali.

-¡Es un puto traidor, decidió abandonar este lugar solo porque no le daban lo que quería, se fue como un cobarde!- Esas palabras hicieron que Sairaorg y Rias miren con rabia al demonio.- ¡Encima que fue aceptado como el hijo de nuestro Maou, solo es maldito bastardo que debió morir cuando nació!

-¡Hijo de…!- Seekvaira iba a decir algo pero se calló al ver una figura desconocida caminar hacia el demonio.

-¿¡Ise!?- Rias y los demás vieron como el dragón caminaba hacia el demonio con la mirada oculta bajo su cabello.

-¡Un minuto! ¿¡Qué estás haciendo Hyoudo!?- Sona llegó a escena tras escuchar los gritos y destrozos.

Ise solo siguió caminando, si algo no aceptaba es que alguien se burlara de un amigo y si bien él y Vali son rivales y lucharon a muerte hace unos días, ambos aceptaron al otro como un igual y ese insulto hacia él era dirigido también a su familia y amigos…eso no lo iba a permitir, camino hasta estar a un metro del demonio quien sonreía confiado.

-¿Qué, deseas decir algo?- Zephyrdol sonreía con soberbia.- No sé quien eres pe-

El demonio no terminó su oración ya que sintió el golpe de Ise en la cara, la fuerza del puño fue tal que le rompió la mandíbula, unos cuantos dientes y además lo mando a volar contra el muro contrario ante la sorpresa de todos, Sairaorg por su lado sonrió al ver el despliegue de fuerza del Sekiryuutei.

El demonio cayó totalmente inconsciente al suelo con sangre saliendo de su boca y nariz, sus siervos al ver eso iban a atacar al extraño solo para quedarse helados al ver el brazo que golpeó a su maestro, este estaba envuelto en un guante rojo…el Boosted Gear. Eso solo daba indicio de que el atacante era el Sekiryuutei que venció a un Dios…el Dragón God Slayer.

 **-** _ **Oigan…si tanto desean pelear, háganlo pero les aviso…no me haré responsable de que queden inválidos.**_ \- Ise alzó la vista y sus ojos no eran normales, si bien estos brillaban y eran de rasgos dragonicos, había una esencia más…una ligera luz tétrica, una que deseaba destruir.

-¡Ise, calmate!- Rias y los demás fueron hacia a su amigo quien al posar la mirada sobre ellos los asustó un poco.

-Hyoudo…respira…calmate.- Sona tomó el hombro del joven para que se tranquilice…¿Este era un ataque de demencia?

Ise miró a sus amigos unos segundos para luego respirar y calmarse…Sairaorg por su lado se acercó a los sirvientes del demonio noquedado.

-Llevense a su amo a que lo atiendan y considerense con suerte de que el Sekiryuutei reaccionó primero…yo no hubiera sido tan amable con el sujeto que insulto a mi amigo.- el tono de Sairaorg fue tal que daba pavor, era como tener a un león en frente tuyo.

Los demonios tomaron a su amo para retirarse. Hecho eso, Sairaorg ordenó a sus siervos que llamen a los encargados a que limpien este desastre, ellos obedecieron de inmediato y el demonio regresó con su prima y los demás quiénes trataban de calmar a Ise, la respiración agitada del joven era preocupante.

-¿Está bien? Se ve alterado…

-Ise…Ise no ha estado bien estos días, tiene problemas de control y demás…- El demonio se mostró confuso al oír eso.- Después te cuento Sairaorg…

-Entiendo…pero aún así ese fue un buen golpe, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo.

-Aún así…no debiste reaccionar así Hyoudo.- Saji tocó el hombro del joven quien ya estaba mejor.

-Lo siento…esta vez…no lo pude evitar…ellos…- Ise sacudió la cabeza para sacarse el mareo.

-Uhm…- la chica rubia de antes se acercó a ellos.- Rias, Sona…¿Él está bien?

-Si Seek-chan…lo está.- la mencionada miró a la pelirroja confusa.- Eje, creo que decidí dejar de ocultar mi cariño a mis queridos amigos.- Seekvaira sonrío al escuchar eso.- Pero…¿Qué paso para que….?

-Ese mal nacido insulto a Vali y a tu familia, no pude quedarme callada…aún sabiendo que Vali en verdad se fue…- la chica bajó la mirada.- Vali se fue porque esos bastardos del Consejo lo estaban usando como objeto político.

Todos miraron a la joven con tristeza, al parecer había una historia entre ella y Vali. Ise por su lado empezó a sostener su cabeza en señal de dolor ante la sorpresa y miedo de todos.

-¡Ise-sama! ¿¡Qué pasa!?- Fay se acercó a su líder quién tenía la respiración cada vez peor…

-Cállense….déjeme en paz….- eso fue lo que lograron oír…

 _ **-Jajaja ¿De verdad? Lo sentiste…el poder que te damos al sacar a luz tus emociones negativas.**_

 _ **-Vamos…solo un poco más, libera esas emociones negativas que tienes para obtener el poder absoluto.**_

 _ **-Te enfureció que ese imbécil se burle del blanco ya que al hacerlo se burla de la familia de este y también de esa chica y sus siervos que son tus amigos…¿Por qué contenerte?**_

La idea…no era mala…es verdad, si alguien se burla de sus amigos…debe de….

*SLAP*

Un golpe en la cara sacó al joven de su trance, alzó la mirada para ver que la responsable fue Sona.

-¡Reacciona idiota, mi hermana te lo dijo y yo te lo recuerdo, no oigas lo que te dicen!- los ojos del joven volvieron a la normalidad para luego notar que todos lo miraban preocupados…

-Yo…que…- Ise se levantó tras dejar de oír las voces…- Yo…

-Tranquilo…se ve que tienes tus problemas…- Sairaorg le dio una palmada al castaño.- Pero eso no quita que eres alguien que deseo vencer.

-No te conozco pero…gracias por tu ayuda.- Seekvaira sonrió al decir eso.

-Vamos…el evento ya va a empezar.- Rias acarició el brazo del joven quien aún se recuperaba del último ataque.- Tranquilo Ise...

Con eso dicho, todos empezaron a ir al salón central…

-Sona…- Ise detuvo a la chica, quien lo miró confusa.- Ehm…yo…solo quería decir que…gracias…gracias por eso último.- La chica se sonrojo un poco al ver la sincera sonrisa de agradecimiento del joven.

-N-No fue nada….somos…amigos ¿No?- el castaño se sorprendió de escuchar eso pero asintió con una sonrisa.

Ambos siguieron caminando al salón central, solo que…

 _ **-Niégalo todo lo que desees…al final caeras.**_ \- Ise gruño al oír eso…debía admitir que ya se estaba…asustando.

* * *

Tras el desastre, los jóvenes se presentaban frente a los miembros de la alta clase, cada uno diciendo de que familia vienen y el rango de esta, además que Ise y su grupo escucharon que el tal Zephyrol era el sucesor de su casa ya que el que lo era murió en un accidente.

 _ **-Accidente…claro…**_ \- las voces estaban más activas que nunca, ese último ataque de demencia fue fatal.

[Compañero, haz lo que te han dicho…quedate aquí sentado a la espera de que todo termine y nos podamos ir. Este ambiente lleno de gente ególatra no es el mejor en tu estado]- Ise asintió a las palabras de Ddraig.

Ahora mismo él y su grupo estaban sentados en una mesa algo alejados de todos para que no lo molesten.

-Uy…como deseo que Ravel este con nosotros…ella sabría que podemos hacer.- Ayane miraba como Ise solo tenía las manos sobre la cabeza con sus codos en la mesa.

-No eres la única Ayane…no eres la única.- Fay lo vio…Ise estuvo a un paso de caer en la locura…sino hubiera sido por Sona…

-Solo espero que no pase más nya…no creo que Ise soporte otro ataque ahora nya.- Kuroka miraba como cada uno se presentaba.- curioso…ese tal Diadora Astaroth emana un aire extraño.

-¿Crees que debamos investigar?- Ray miró a su amiga quien asintió.- Bien…será luego de que lo hablemos con Ravel, ella es nuestra estratega.

Las presentaciones siguieron hasta que al final dijeron que ellos eran el futuro de los demonios...

 _ **-Mentiras…**_ \- la voz de Ise y las voces hablaron al unísono. _ **\- Solo lo dicen por formalismo…**_

-¿Ise-kun?- Ray miró con miedo como los ojos del joven brillaban con una luz algo tétrica.

Los Maous que estaban presentes pidieron a cada joven decir su sueño. Sairaorg empezó con que deseaba ser Maou, un deseo que si bien se veía raro fue admirado al dar su determinación de querer ser uno a toda costa. Rias dijo que desea llevar a una grandeza mayor a su familia y llegar a ser la campeona de los rating games. Ise por instinto sonrío al escuchar eso, ella siempre viendo lo más alto.

Luego fue el turno de Sona…

-Deseo crear una escuela donde se pueda enseñar sobre los Rating Games.- un sueño admirable para algunos pero para los demonios…

-¿Una escuela? Ya existe una que se encarga de eso.- uno de los demonios habló con duda sobre el sueño de la chica.

-Esa escuela es solo para los demonios privilegiados y los hijos de demonios de clase alta. Yo deseo construir una escuela para los demonios de clase baja y los reencarnados.- Sona habló con firmeza, un sueño admirable…pensar en dar oportunidad a los que no son apoyados por la sociedad…en cualquier otro lugar o sociedad esos sería digno de un elogio…pero aquí no…

-¡Jajajajajajajajaja!- la risa de los demonios cubrió todo el salón. Ise alzó la mirada al escuchar esa risa tan…molesta…

-¡Imposible!

-¡Es bueno ser joven para soñar esas cosas!

Ise notó la cara seria de todos los jóvenes que conocía, la seriedad era tal que daba pavor. Luego miró a Serafall quien hacía esfuerzos abismales para no explotar y congelar a los que se burlan de su hermana.

-Hablo en serio…- Sona habló con una voz seria y normal para ocultar su rabia.

-Sona Sitri, los demonios de clase baja y los reencarnados son solo herramientas que deben de servir a los de clase alta. Si bien el inframundo ha cambiado…no podemos cambiar la naturaleza de las cosas, así ha sido siempre y así será.

- _ **¿Siempre…?**_ \- Ise apretó los dientes al escuchar eso…se estaban burlando del sueño de alguien que desea darle a los menos privilegiados los que esos bastardos en el poder le niegan día a día…

 _ **-Esos son los demonios niño…seres que solo velan por ellos y sus intereses, si eres útil para ellos…vales sino, solo eres una basura de mierda…el mundo es así, todos los seres vivos son así.**_ \- Ise gruñia al escuchar eso, trataba de no dar la razón a esas voces pero…era la verdad…era la maldita y absoluta verdad…

[Compañero…yo también siento ira al ver que se burlan de un sueño noble…si bien no estoy de acuerdo con estos seres que nos afectan…por una vez…una vez…explota y deja salir toda la frustración que sientes ¡Eres un dragón y nosotros no bajamos la cabeza!]

-Ise-kun…¿Qué estás?- Irina notó que los ojos de su amigo habían cambiado, la ira en ellos era palpable.

-¿¡Por qué se burlan del sueño de Kaichou…de Sona-sama!? ¡Estamos siendo serios!- Sajo alzó la voz pero esta fue opacada por un demonio que lo calló…esa era la muestra del estado social…los de clase alta siempre van encima de los de clase baja.

-Sona-dono, su sirviente no tiene modales. Un clase baja debe de bajar la cabeza ante…..

 _ **-¡CALLENSE!**_ \- el grito que calló a todos pareció más un rugido…el rugido de un furioso animal.

Ise se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia donde estaban reunidos todos, sus ojos tan llenos de ira y desprecio por lo que vio asustó a todos sin excepción.

 _ **-¿Qué es una broma? ¿Qué es imposible? ¡Ja! ¡La broma aquí son ustedes ancianos de mierda!-**_ Ise dio un paso fuerte al decir eso que rompió el suelo.

-¡Más respeto mocoso! ¡Eres sólo un invitado en esta reunión, no tienes ni voz ni voto! ¡Ni deberías estar aquí!

 _ **-¿O qué, me sacarán? ¡Reto a uno de ustedes que lo haga!**_ \- Ise miró al demonio que lo afrontó solo para verlo retroceder. _ **\- Lo que creí…y si alguien merece mi respeto aquí son mis amigos, los Maou y obviamente Sona Sitri. Ella es la más valiente aquí.**_

-Hyoudo…¿Qué estás…?- Sona iba a decir algo cuando Ise continuó.

 _ **-El simple deseo de darle educación a niños que ustedes mismos han abandonado es una sueño noble y justo. Ustedes que solo pesan el talento más no el esfuerzo no saben lo que uno logra tras llegar a superar tus límites.**_ \- Ise se señaló a si mismo.- _**Yo nací sin talento, soy alguien que se ha roto huesos y músculos para llegar a donde estoy y como han visto ¡Venci a un ser clase Dios!**_ \- todos se vieron las caras, era verdad…Ise venció a Yaldabaoth…a pesar de su poder inusual, él no es talentoso… _ **\- ¿Acaso uno de ustedes lo que se burlan de ella puede decir que tienen un objetivo que no sea por ganancia personal? Solo desean imponer sus creencias…creencias que casi llevan a su raza a la extinción.**_

-¡Hemos vivido con estas creencias milenios mocoso, aunque seas el Sekiryuutei y un God Slayer no tienes ningún peso en nuestra sociedad!

 _ **-¿No? Pregúntenle a los niños…conocí a uno que ve las cosas de manera distinta gracias a lo que hice no en favor de seres como ustedes sino por esos niños que son el futuro de esta sociedad, sociedad que ustedes tratan de mantener en un régimen de milenios ya antiguo. Créanme…ahora mismo mi estado mental no es el mejor…no saben las ganas que tengo de desmembrar uno a uno con mis propias manos.**_ \- la sonrisa algo tétrica de Ise con las ahora voces que hablan con él daba una imagen tenebrosa.

-Parece que él se te adelanto Serafall.- Sirzches sonreía, él también deseaba callar a esos tipos pero por su posición no podía.

-Ise…gracias…- Serafall sonreía al ver que el joven defendía a su hermanita.

-T-Tú…

 _ **-No digan más…sé que si me quedo las ganas de hacer una locura crecerá por lo que me iré, es la mejor opción para mí y ustedes….pero antes…-**_ Ise posó su vista en Sona quien se había quedado muda, ella y sus siervos.- _ **¡Sona, no dejes que las palabras de estos pobres imbéciles te afecte y tampoco bajes la cabeza, no dejes que pisen tus sueños e ideas! Te lo digo con el corazón en la mano…ahora mismo tú eres una luz para esos niños a los que son negados los derechos de educación que todos merecemos, en estos momentos eres tan brillante como una de esas estrellas que tanto admiras en el cielo.-**_ Las palabras de Ise la dejaron muda…a ella y a todos.

[No sé que te pico para dar tan bonito discurso pero mejor vámonos antes que el poco control que has logrado ahora se vaya]- El joven asintió a las palabras de Ddraig.

Ise se dio media vuelta y se fue del lugar…lugar que quedó en silencio tras lo que vieron y escucharon. Ise no vio la sonrisa en varios de sus amigos o la de los Maous, sonrisas que indicaban que estaban de acuerdo con él….nadie tiene el derecho de burlarse o despreciar el sueño de alguien…los demonios que se burlaron del sueño de Sona se quedaron mudos…mudos por la fuerza que el dragón impuso en su presencia…Sona por su lado, el sonrojo en su cara no se iba…una vez más, él la había sacado de cuadro.

Si hay algo que muchos vieron ahora es que eso del Rey Supremo no era solo un título, si había algo de Haou en Ise a parte de su poder…debía ser esa voz de mando y orden…digna de un rey.

Lo que nadie notó es que desde las sombras, una figura vio todo y al ver a Ise irse…lo siguió.

* * *

 **[Yami no Kuzuryujin]**

Ise, con su armadura puesta, clavó a Ascalon en el suelo de la zona rocosa donde estaba, zona totalmente alejada de la ciudad. Ya llevaba aquí unas horas tratando de calmar su ira.

Las 9 cabezas de dragón impactaron a una de las construcciones rocosas del lugar y la tumbaron abajo.

 _ **-Rayos…aún no…se va la sensación….**_ \- el joven bajo la máscara se notaba aún bajo los efectos del ataque reciente de demencia.

 _ **-Mocoso…¿Por qué te fuiste del lugar? Bien pudiste sacar algo de este poder y poner a esos idiotas a tu merced.**_

 _ **-¿Y darles el gusto?...¡Nunca!-**_ el joven guardó a Ascalon y se puso en guardia para golpear una enorme roca.

 _ **-¿Por qué no…tanta fe le tienes a esos….amigos?**_

 _ **-Si…creo en ellos, ellos deben ser los que cambien esta sociedad…no yo…yo soy un extraño que si bien puedo dar mi opinión sin temor a la opinión publica y demás. No soy yo quién debe cambiar las cosas aquí…eso es cosa de ellos…**_ \- Ise acumuló energía en su puño izquierdo para dar un golpe.- _**Mis amigos deben ser los que hagan el cambio, yo solo soy un apoyo.**_

 _ **-¿Por qué….por qué tanta fe ciega en ellos?**_ \- Ise sonrió al escuchar la pregunta.

 _ **-Son mis amigos….yo**_ creo en ellos.- Al momento de decir eso, Ise lanzó su golpe.

Al hacerlo, un instante antes que este impacte su objetivo, el puño de la armadura sufrió un rápido y radical cambio que fue notado por Ise y Ddraig. La armadura del puño creció en grosor y tamaño para luego impactar la roca y destruirla, creando de paso una onda de choque más grande y destructiva a la que se esperó.

Ise retrajo su puño para notar que sea lo que pasó…se acabó, su puño volvió a su estado normal. El castaño miró con detalle su armadura….

-¿Qué pasó…?

[No lo sé pero por un instante la armadura en esa zona cambió…¿Podría ser…?]- Ise parecía entender lo que Ddraig deseaba decir…

-Impresionante muestra de poder Sekiryuutei.- Una voz atrás del joven junto a unos disparos hicieron que el joven voltee y note el ataque.

Ise invocó a Ascalon y rápidamente desvió las balas enemigas con velocidad y precisión para luego ponerse en guardia.

-¿Quién?- Desde los escombros que había, emergió una figura femenina.

La persona en cuestión vestía ropas blancas y negras que le daban un estilo aerodinámico. Llevaba una bufanda en su cuello y en sus manos dos objetos que parecían una mezcla entre pistolas y dagas de combate. Era una chica que de apariencia era de su edad pero sentía el aire demoníaco alrededor de ella por lo que notó que era un demonio.

Su cabello era largo y blanco, sus ojos amarillos verdosos mostraban algo de interés y su figura delgada pero firme que mostraba que era una experta en acrobacias y el sigilo.

 **(Imagen para facilitar :/** **wiki/Fie_Claussell) (Imagen C3)**

-No debes estar nervioso, no soy tu enemiga.- la mujer guardó sus armas.- Solo deseaba ver si los rumores sobre tu estilo de espada eran ciertos.

-¿Quién eres…?- Ise desactivó su armadura y guardó su arma.

-Fie Clausell…sirviente de Lady Sitri, niñera de Sona Sitri y…una vieja amiga de tu maestro.

-¿Qué?- Ise se quedó mudo al escuchar eso.- Eso…no puede ser…

-Lo es…je, veo que aprendiste no solo de él su estilo sino también su capacidad para dar discursos.- Fie se sentó sobre una de las rocas del lugar.- Vi lo que hiciste en esa reunión y aplaudo tu gesto y valor al ponerte firme ante esos viejos tontos.

-¿Viste todo….desde las sombras?- La demonio asintió… el joven no sintió que lo observaran.

-Jeje, soy una asesina profesional o al menos fui entrenada para ello. El sigilo es mi fuerte tal como el combate a todo terreno es el de Rean.- el joven notó que no le mentía o que venía con otras intenciones.

-¿Por qué viniste hasta acá y no fuiste con mi maestro bien llegó?

-Oh, tengo toda la intención de ver a Rean. Solo quiero hacerlo en el momento indicado, que es ahora…- la chica sonrió al ver la confusión en la cara de Ise.- He visto que en el grupo Gremory hay dos chicas que pueden ser buenas receptoras de mis habilidades….creo que son esas chicas con los Sacred Gears de pistolas y de armas blancas.

-¿Aki y Kaori? Pero…no sería mejor enseñar eso a las siervas de Sona. ¿Por qué ayudar a las del grupo Gremory?

-Por la misma razón que Rean te aceptó como su discípulo.- la chica sacó una de sus dagas-pistola.- Deseo darle mis conocimientos ha quien veo que lo puede usar…no creas mal, adoro a Sona…la he cuidado desde que era una niña pequeña pero sus siervos no tienen esa esencia de sobresalir aún, excepto el "Pawn" y su "Queen", los demás están verdes.

-¿Desde niña…cuanto tiempo llevas siendo demonio?

-Casi 13 años…- la demonio se levantó de su asiento.- Tras la huida de Rean y Crown…yo también empecé a sospechar de los altos mandos de la Iglesia…cuando decidí huir de ahí me dieron caza.- Ise endureció la mirada.- Al final logré huir pero…mis heridas eran fatales, para mi suerte Lady Sitri estaba en esos lugares ya que había visitado a un conocido y no dudó en darme su pieza de "Knight" para salvarme…luego de eso, me volví tanto la niñera de Sona como su protectora desde las sombras…

-Entiendo…pero ¿Por qué protectora desde las sombras? Que yo sepa Sona no tiene enemigos…

-No pero créeme cuando te digo esto, alguien puede tratar de hacer algo con Sona, no te puedo decir más dado que es un secreto dentro de la familia Sitri, ni los Maou lo saben…tampoco Sona.

-¿Por qué hacerlo un secreto? Si dijeran algo, tal vez…

-Viste como son los demonios de la alta clase, aún sabiendo eso no moverán un dedo…Serafall es todo lo que ellos ven de valor en la familia Sitri, para ellos…Sona es reemplazable.

Ise apretó los dientes con fuerza al escuchar eso…antes no hubiera hecho caso de palabras sin fundamentos pero tras ver lo que pasó en esa reunión…todo es posible.

-Por eso lady Sitri me asignó como su protectora, cuando Sona estuvo en el mundo humano no vi la necesidad de ir con ella dado que no creí que hubiera peligro pero tras lo de Kokabiel, Yaldabaoth y esta Khaos Brigade…ya no deseo estar en las sombras más.

-¿Por qué me dices eso a mí?- La mujer caminó hasta acercarse a Ise, ella era un cabeza más baja que él.

-Porque te pido de corazón, como un amigo de Sona que la protejas tal como has hecho con los demás…ella no lo demuestra pero es una chica con varias dudas y miedos, lo oculta tras esa máscara de seriedad y madurez, tiene el peso de su familia y de que su hermana es una Maou sobre sus hombros…- el joven no dijo nada, era verdad…ha visto que Sona parece sentir una gran presión, Rias igual pero ella lo lleva mejor dado que su problema central que era ese matrimonio ya desapareció, por lo que sabido llevar las cosas mejor.

-Te diría que sí…pero ya habrás notado que tengo…problemas mentales.- la demonio sonrío al escuchar eso.

-Serafall me lo comentó cuando hablé con ella unos días atrás…Cosmic Packs. Tú y Rean si que comparten ese don para ganar problemas que pueden hacerlos más fuertes.- dándole una palmada al pecho del joven, ella prosiguió.- Sera lo dijo…eres fuerte, tienes el corazón en el lugar correcto a pesar de que aún eres inmaduro…ella cree en ti como un amigo y yo haré lo mismo ya que también eres el discípulo de mi amigo.

Ise se rasco la nuca algo avergonzado. Ella acarició su mejilla como una madre lo hace con su hijo.

-Ahora…¿Vamos a la casa Gremory?- Fie sacó sus alas de demonio.- De seguro todos están ahí para esperar por ti…

-Sí…de seguro mi maestro también, ya debe de haber oído lo que pasó…me va a regañar…

-Jejeje, lo dudo. Te aseguro que estará tan concentrado en otra cosa que se olvidará de tu asunto.- el castaño miró confuso a la mujer…

-¿Así…en qué?

-Yo.

* * *

-¿¡Dónde está!?- Rias gritó furiosa, estaban dentro del baño a campo abierto de la casa.- ¡Ya es de noche!

-Técnicamente aquí no anochece pero apoyo tu punto pechugona.- Ray se hundió un poco en el agua al decir eso.

Todos estaba dándose un baño, necesitaban relajarse tras lo que ocurrió. Las chicas estaban en su sector del baño mientras los varones en el suyo. Sona y sus siervos vinieron a la casa Gremory dado que la Sitri deseaba darle las gracias al joven por darle su apoyo…obviamente lo hizo también con Saji tras darle un ligero regaño. Aún así, esta vez parecía repetirse lo que pasó el día en que se conocieron…si bien se nota un cambio en la actitud de Ise, pasó lo mismo…él movió sus cimientos. Ella sabía que iba a ser la burla de los demonios al decir su sueño, ya se había resignado a eso…incluso estaba lista para bajar la cabeza y ya pero no…ese idiota tiene que abrir la boca, decir todo ese discurso que le daba su apoyo y demás y luego irse dejando el lugar en silencio…

 _-Idiota…tratas de actuar cool._

Sona se hundió en el agua caliente hasta la mitad de su cara. Miró a sus amigas y siervas, todas parecían calmadas…demonios, hasta había pensado en las palabras para subir la moral de ellos tras la burla de esos ancianos pero Ise y sus palabras hicieron que estén de buen ánimo, incluso Saji quién si bien estaba molesto de que Ise se haya llevado la gloria, agradecía las palabras de este.

 _-Y para el colmo de los males…¡Dice que brillo como esas estrellas que tanto admiro! Bah, nunca creí que fuera el tipo de chico que suelta palabras cursis…aunque…me gustó que me de ese halago_.- Al segundo la chica se recompuso y sacudió su cabeza para alejar el extraño pensamiento haciendo que todas la miren extrañas.- _¡Tonterías! ¿¡Por qué me interesa que me halague!? ¡Es un idiota, denso, bruto, no conoce de la ética, mujeriego…Casanova!...aunque no niego que es amable y leal…si mi hermana le da su apoyo pues…no veo motivos porque yo no….¡Nonononono! ¡Concéntrate Sona, no caigas…o acabarás como Rias y las otras!...¿¡Y eso que significa!?_

Todos notaban la lucha mental que tenía la heredera Sitri…era divertido…

-¿Podrá ser…?- Rias y Akeno se miraron las caras, ellas notaron la mirada que Sona le dio a Ise cuando se fue….¿Por qué el idiota sabía que decir sin tener intenciones ocultas?

-Yo lo arreglo…- Tsubaki se acercó a su ama y le dio un ligero soplo en el oído.

-¡Kya!- la chica soltó un grito muy…femenino.- ¿¡Qué diablos te pasa Tsubaki!?

-Kaichou…no deje que lo que Hyoudo dijo la afecte.- uno podría jurar que la demonio tenía una sonrisa divertida.

-¿¡Qué tiene que ver ese idiota en esto!?...¿¡Por qué sonríen!?- la chica miró a sus siervas que no paraban de reír.

-Es que…bueno…Kaichou, cuando se habla de Hyoudo usted pierde los papeles.- Nimura sonrió al decir eso con un tono inocente.

-Sisisisi. Además que estuvo muuuuy preocupada por él en la semana de exámenes.- Tomoe parecía imitar la sonrisa del gato de Alicia en el País de la Maravillas.

-Jeje, vamos Kaichou…admita que lo que Hyoudo-kun dijo la alegró.- Reya miraba a su "King" con calma…aunque en el fondo se estaba divirtiendo.

-¿¡Que acaso enloquecieron!? ¿¡Y desde cuando son así conmigo!?- la chica gritó furiosa y también asombrada de ver la actitud de sus siervos, desde hace un tiempo que la trataba con más calma.

-Pues…Hyoudo-senpai dijo que de hacerlo seríamos más cercanos.

-Es verdad…y hay que decir que si bien dudamos un poco, vemos que funciona y es muy divertido.- Yura apoyó las palabras de su kouhai.

-¡Yo lo mato!- Sona se levantó sin importar nada que la vean desnuda totalmente.- ¿¡Como se atreve en influir en mis siervos!?

-Sona-sama…normalmente diría que estoy de acuerdo con usted pero…le debo dar la razón a Hyoudo.- Todos miraron con sorpresa a Momo, la chica se sonrojo al ser el centro de atención ahora.- Verán…yo siempre quise ser más cercana con usted Sona-sama pero…si bien nos dijo que la tratemos sin formalismo…el aura que usted emanaba daba un poco de miedo.

-Sona…déjala hablar…- Tusbaki interrumpió a Sona que ya había abierto la boca.- Continúa Momo.

-Si…pues…un día cuando usted no estaba en el Consejo Estudiantil, Hyoudo vino a querer hablar con Saji sobre algo y al vernos a todos nos pregunto de la nada como nos llevábamos con usted.

-¿Y…que dijeron?

-La verdad…lo lamento Sona-sama pero todos ahí acordamos que a veces era difícil acercarse a usted.- Reya miró seria a la demonio quien bajó la cabeza un poco.- No es que sea mala o que no nos quiera…

-El problema es que…a veces sentimos que…no desea acercarse a nosotros…- Tomoe continuó.- Sona-sama…todas aquí la queremos y con gusto daremos nuestra vida por usted y su sueño.

-Pero teníamos miedo…miedo de que tal vez…no nos considere valiosos…debido a que Hyoudo-senpai lo dijo una vez…usted anteponía la victoria a nosotros…- las palabras de Nimura abrieron viejas heridas.

-¿De qué hablan?- Aki y Kaori se acercaron a Xenovia.

-Cuando Ise se presentó ante nosotros, era ligeramente frío…en esa ocasión nos hizo ver nuestras fallas…

-Y a Sona-san la hizo ver que ella pesaba más la victoria sobre sus siervos…- Asia terminó la explicación.- Sona-san se sintió mal al ver esa verdad…

-Ise dice las cosas con la verdad…aunque a veces se pasa.- Rias se sobo el puente de la nariz.

-Ssshh…dejen oír.- Ayane, Kuroka y Ray las callaron. Fay por su lado solo negó con la cabeza…chismosas.

-Yo…yo…creí que ya hablamos de eso.

-No Sona…no lo hicimos. Simplemente callamos para no hacerte sentir mal, Hyoudo dijo esa vez en el salón del consejo una cosa, que no temamos en acercarnos a ti ya que somos tus amigas y es verdad…lo somos, por eso te pediré una cosa…y que me digas la verdad a mí y a las otras como tus amigas.- Tsubaki miró a su "King" de modo serio.- Sona…dilo ahora…di lo que sentiste esa vez para derramar esas lágrimas.

-Yo…- Sona recordó ese momento…donde dudo si debía moverse para ayudar a Nimura aún sabiendo que perdería…en el ajedrez que el rey se mueva y ataque, que se arriesgue es ridículo, impensable…pero ese era un juego, no la realidad…las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos al recordar ese momento…- Yo dude….dude en ayudar a Nimura…

Nadie dijo nada al ver que tal vez la chica más seria y madura de aquí lloraba.

-Yo…siempre creí que ganar haría valer el sacrificio…pero ¿De que vale una victoria si no tengo a mis…amigos conmigo? Y si bien…si bien aún pienso que ganar es válido en el Rating Game, sé que en la realidad no es así.- La batalla en Mu, donde cada uno hizo esfuerzos para aportar la victoria le hizo cambiar su modo de idear planes…antes ella se hubiera quedado oculta y a salvo para sobrevivir pero ahora…- Ahora deseo luchar al lado de mis siervos…ganar con ellos y no solo mandarlos al campo de batalla cuando yo estoy a salvo…

-Oh Sona…- Rias vio a su querida amiga sacando tal vez esa frustración que lleva consigo ya un tiempo.

-Lo que más me molesta es que…ese idiota…que Hyoudo-kun me lo haya dicho con tal verdad que mi orgullo no me permitió ser agradecida por enseñarme eso…aún ahora, pienso que es…un idiota.- Nadie lo niega…- Pero…es uno que daría la vida por sus amigos…y no puedo evitar admirar eso.

-Sona…nosotras y Saji estaremos contigo hasta el final…- Tsubaki se acercó a su amiga y le dio un abrazo.- Antes que ser mi "King"…eres mi amiga.

-De todas…Sona es nuestra ama pero nuestra amiga en primer lugar.- Yura y Tomoe se unieron al abrazo con todas las demás.

-Ustedes…- Sona sonrió al ver el gesto de sus siervas…de sus amigas.- Gracias…

Esa escena hizo que las presentes sonrían. Rias vio que Ray se secaba una pequeña lágrima, le sonrió con gracia mientras la caída le sacaba la lengua pero la pelirroja la acercaba para un pequeño abrazo que la caído no negó…habían aprendido a considerarse…amigas.

-Que lindo ambiente nya…

-Si…Nee-sama…suéltame, no respiro…- Koneko pidió a su hermana que la deje…los pechos le cubrían la cara impidiendo la respiración.

Todas rieron al sentir el buen ambiente, todas estaban entre amigas…y lo sabían…nada podría arruinar este momento.

-¡Vamos Saji, se un hombre y deja que te lance a ver el Shan-gri-la!

-¡Pero me matarán, además Kaichou me crucificaría para luego incinerarme en la hoguera!- El grito de Saji hacia Azazel, quien había venido hace unas horas acabó con el lindo ambiente.

-Pero…¿no dijiste que deseabas ver a Sona Kaichou desnuda?- Kiba pregunto con simpleza, aunque en verdad deseaba joder un poco al rubio Sitri.

-¡Wah! ¡Saji-senpai es un pervertido!

-¡Cállate, no digas esas cosas!...¿¡Y por qué mierda te cubres con la toalla como si fueras una chica!?- Gasper gritó al ver que Saji le trataba de quitar la toalla para que…no confunda su mente.

-¡Noooooo, Saji-senpai desea mancillar mi pureza!

-¡Cierra la boca!

…..

-No sé que decir a eso…- Akeno se quedó sin palabras al escuchar el raro intercambio de palabras.

-Ese idiota….ya recibirá su castigo…- Sona tenía una vena en la frente al decir eso.

Todos rieron forzosamente al escuchar eso…

-Oh…me gustaría ver a Gya-kun con toalla…¿Qué?- todas miraron a Tomoe con sorpresa.- Oigan, no es un secreto que me gustan los chicos más jóvenes que yo.

-Con tal que aún sea en un rango legal…- Momo no pudo evitar hablar con burla…la respuesta fue un baldazo de agua en la cara…- ¡Maldita!

Con eso, una guerra de agua ocurrió en el baño…sería una linda experiencia digna de verse…¿Verdad?

* * *

-Augh…¿Cómo se te ocurrió lanzar esa bomba de agua en medio del baño?

-Pues es tu culpa…no debiste lanzarme agua fría.- Sona le respondió a Rias con molestia. La guerra escaló rápidamente y al final casi hubo bajas…

-Ufufu me alegro que se hayan divertido.- Venelana tomaba el té con tranquilidad, aunque a un lado de ella, Azazel tenía un enorme chichon en la cabeza.- Eso fue por tratar de hacer un acto inmoral en esta casa y tratar de influir a otro.

-Oh…- el caído no dijo más.- Demonios Rean…pudiste abogar por mí.

-¿Y perderme este momento? Jamás...- Rean estaba al lado del caído, había venido para ver como estaba Ise pero ahora tenía que esperar…- ¿Es bueno que este aquí? Disculpa si soy insistente…

-No se preocupe Rean-san…mi papá salió a ver unas cosas y llegará mañana.- Rias calmó los nervios del humano.

-Oh…bueno…¿Dónde se metió ese chico? Ya me estoy preocupando…

-¿Cree que haya liberado el poder de los Cosmic Packs?

-Lo dudo Fay…ya lo habríamos notado.- Azazel se tomó la barbilla.- bueno, mientras esperamos al idiota…Sé que se realizarán Rating Games entre ustedes los jóvenes y que el primer combate será entre Rias y Sona.

Ambas chicas asintieron con una sonrisa, ambas estaban ansiosas por medir fuerzas.

-Eso nos deja con solo opciones de que debemos separar entrenamientos…de Sona no hay problema, ya hablé con alguien para que les de la ayuda necesaria mientras yo ayudo a Saji con sus futuros Sacred Gears.

-Solo no lo vayas a matar Azazel…- La cara de poker de Rean hizo que el joven se ponga nervioso…- además recuerda que necesitas una muestra de la sangre de Ise para reavivar el alma de Vitra.

-Ya sé…con Rias y su grupo…Rean ya tiene los regímenes para cada uno.

-Si…Rias…tú, Koneko serán entrenadas por mi en el estilo físico, al mismo tiempo mejoraras tus estrategias mientras Koneko es entrenada por Kuroka en el Senjutsu…y tú tampoco te salvas del entrenamiento físico Kuroka.

-Rayos nya…- la chica sonó deprimida…

-D-De acuerdo Rean-san…- Rias y Koneko sudaron frío al imaginar su destino.

-Akeno…sé que esto no será fácil pero…Baraquiel te ayudará en tu control sobre el Holy Lighting.

La chica se tensiono al oír el nombre de padre…una parte de ella aún le decía que no acepte, que no lo vea…pero…había que hacerlo…para enfrentar sus miedos y fantasmas.

-De acuerdo…daré lo mejor de mi.- Akeno respondió con convicción para luego sentir la mano de Ray en su hombro.

-Irina y yo iremos contigo, ambas también necesitamos entrenar nuestras habilidades.

-Sin contar que deseamos hacerte compañía.- la castaña apareció al lado de la joven quien agradeció el gesto y voluntad de sus dos amigas.

-Con Kiba no hay problema, él irá con su maestro…- el rubio asintió.- Xenovia, necesitas seguir el régimen que te di para mejorar tu técnica y trata de entender mejor a Durandal para sacar todo su potencial.

-Lo haré…- la chica aceptó las palabras de Rean.

-Déjame ayudarte Xenovia, un compañero de entrenamiento nunca está de más.- Ayane se acercó a la demonio.- Además creo que podemos aprender algo de la otra.

-Suena bien.- con eso decidido…

-Asia y Gasper…ustedes deben mejorar su uso sobre sus Sacred Gears, Asia tu objetivo es usar tu Twilight Healing a distancia.

-Daré lo mejor de mi.- La chica había recibido una idea por parte de Ise hace ya un tiempo para curar a distancia y sumar eso a sus hechizos defensivos será un buen método. Azazel asintió feliz al ver la determinación de la chica.

-Gasper, tú debes vencer tu miedo al público…eso depende de ti.

-S-Si, Rean-sensei.- el vampiro estaba listo para mostrar su valía.

-Sona y su séquito…solo sigan las rutinas que les di y eso sumado al entrenamiento a parte que recibirán los hará más fuertes.

-¡Si!- los del séquito Sitri sonaron firmes.

-Bueno, dado que Ravel esta de seguro entrenando con su familia, yo aprovecharé en aprender magia de los libros de aquí, Zeoticus-sama me dio su permiso, dijo que puede que haya libros de mi ancestro en la biblioteca del lugar.- Fay sonrió emocionada al imaginar su propio régimen.

-Fufu, yo te ayudaré Fay-chan…- Venelana sonrío al ver la energía de la joven.

-¡Hey! ¿¡Y nosotras!?

-¡Si, nos han dejado a un lado!

Aki y Kaori estaban molestas y no era para menos…las habían ignorado maldición.

-Pues…verán…ahí esta el punto.- Azazel se rasco la cabeza.- Sona, tu madre mandará a alguien a entrenar a estas dos…dice que ella tomó con interés el potencial de ambas.

-¿¡Ah, en serio!?- Sona ya intuía quien era…-¿Mi mamá aceptó?

-Dijo que es un modo de darle las gracias a Venelana de que te tenga vigilada.- la chica se sonrojo ante las palabras del caído.

-Oh, Lady Sitri siempre tan encantadora.- Sona miró con un tic en el ojo a la mujer.

-Suena interesante…¿Quién es la persona Azazel?- Rean se mostró interesado al escuchar eso.

-Ni idea…- todos casi caen por la respuesta.- Dijo que Sona nos lo dirá…

-Mi niñera…ella es la que mi mamá mando.

-¿¡Tu niñera!?- Rias y Akeno se mostraron sorprendidas.

-¿¡Tenías niñera!?- Los demás preguntaron por sorprenderse de otro modo.

-No deberían de sorprenderse tanto…- Sona miró a los demás con complejidad.- En fin, ella es una guerrera capaz…su nombre es…

-¡Ya volví!- la voz de Ise desde la puerta hizo que todos fueran a la entrada a velocidad…

-Ara…que velocidad…- Venelana se mostró sorprendida al ver eso…- Mejor yo también voy…- se levantó con la taza de té en mano para saludar a Ise.

En la entrada, el joven se sacudía la casaca…deseaba relajarse…

-¡Ise!

-¡Woah!- el castaño se sorprendió al ver a todos en frente de él.- Ehm…Hola.

-¡Nada de hola!- Rias le jaló la oreja al joven.- ¡Estábamos preocupados por ti idiota!- Ise se quejaba del dolor mientras Rias lo regañaba.

-¡Y te fuiste sin avisar a donde ibas, baka!- esta vez fue Irina quien tomó la otra oreja para jalarla causando dolor doble.

-¡Ayayayayay, entendí entendí lo lamento! ¡Suéltenme!- Ambas soltaron al idiota al mismo tiempo y por la fuerza que hicieron, cayó al suelo.- ¡Ay!

[Alégrate que estaban más preocupadas que molestas…]

-Cállate Ddraig…- Ise se recompuso para luego ver a Sona en frente suyo…- ¿Sona?

-Hyoudo-kun…ehm…- la chica se mostraba tímida…raro…- Yo…quería darte…las gracias…- Ise inclinó la cabeza al no entender porque le agradecía.- Gracias….por decir que me apoyas y que no baje la cabeza…gracias por eso…

-Oh…eso…no hay de que…- Ise acarició la cabeza de la chica.- Somos amigos ¿Verdad?...¿Sona…hola?- Ise notó que la cara de la joven estaba totalmente roja por el gesto de que le acarició la cabeza, nadie a excepción de su familia y niñera le había hecho eso.- ¿Qué le pasó?

-Saben…creo que ya está dicho…

-Si...- todas asintieron mecánicamente a las palabras de Ayane…

-Muy bonito…pero antes de que haya un derramamiento de sangre aquí…- Azazel notó la mirada celosa de las chicas y la de Saji…- ¿Dónde estuviste?

-Solo fui a…desquitarme…- Ise se rasco la nuca al decir eso.- Pero antes díganme…¿Cómo quedó la situación?

-Nada relevante…los demonios no dijeron más, Sirzches-sama dio los primeros combates en los Rating Game entre los jóvenes. Buchou y Kaichou irán en la primera ronda.- Kiba respondió la pregunta del joven.

-¿¡De verdad!?- Ise miró con sorpresa a ambas.- Hablando de sorpresas…

-Y que ya decidimos el régimen de entrenamiento de todos.

-¡Nosotras no!- Las dos que estaban siendo excluidas alzaron la voz interrumpiendo a Rean.

-Casi...Según Azazel una persona de la familia Sitri las desea entrenar.- Ise golpeó su mano con su puño al recordar eso.

\- Oh sí…justo me encontré con ella cuando…oh…¿Dónde está?- Ise miró a todos lados en busca de Fie.- No está…pero si estaba tras mío cuando entre…

-¿De qué hablas Is…? ¡Of!- Rean fue interrumpido por algo que le cayó del techo…mejor dicho alguien.- ¿¡Quién demo…!?...¿Fie….?

-Hola Rean.- la chica estaba sentada sobre la cadera del humano…todos se sorprendieron al ver a la chica excepto Sona…aunque la noticia que ambos se conocían…era impactante.- Te extrañe.

-Fie…¿Cómo…?- la chica sonrió al ver a su amigo…su querido amigo, unas lágrimas la traicionaron y a pesar de la ortodoxa y comprometedora posición en la que estaban…ella lo abrazó.

-Idiota…no debiste irte sin decir nada…- Rean devolvió el abrazo…era ella…sin duda era ella.

-Fie…yo…

*CRACK*

Si algo se aprende en la vida es que el sonido de algo roto nunca es bueno…Rean se quedó helado al sentir el peligro que su cuerpo le decía que había. Volteó como pudo la mirada para ver que Venelana estaba en frente suyo y que la sonrisa dulce que tenía era apariencia pura…el aura del poder de la destrucción alrededor de ella habla por si sola…

-Ahm…

-Ara~ si es Fie-chan~- Ok…eso fue muy forzoso…- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Un gusto verla Venelana-sama…solo vine a ver a las que serán mis alumnas.- Aki y Kaori se sorprendieron al oír eso…así que ella era…- Y también…ver a un QUERIDO amigo.- dijo eso con fuerza en dicha palabra mientras abrazaba al humano.

Sobra decir que Venelana miró con una vena gigante en la frente lo que Fie estaba haciendo, Rean por su lado empezó a sudar frío…

-No sabías que conocías Rean….Fie-CHAN.

-Oh sí…lo conozco muuuuuy bien Venelana-SAMA.

Ambas mujeres se miraban retadoramente mientras el hombre en medio de esto sentía algo por primera vez en años….miedo.

-Ya veo de donde saque lo celosa…

-No hay negación ahí Rias…- Sona respondió a su amiga.

-Sin duda sabía que algo así pasaría tarde o temprano, paso temprano…- Azazel estaba cruzado de brazos mientras veía todo…- Por cierto chicos….¿¡Por qué están atrás de mí!?- El caído grito al notar que todos los jóvenes estaban atrás de él, listo para usarlo como escudo humano.

-Mejor tú que nosotros/[Mejor tú que nosotros]- todos, incluso Ddraig, respondieron al unísono…es verdad.

-Ahm….Chicas….

-¿SI?- ambas reaccionaron al mismo tiempo. Para luego verse nuevamente retadoramente…

-Fie, me alegra verte en serio y deseo saber el porqué estas aquí y porque eres demonio pero hay cosas más importantes que hacer.- La chica miró al humano para luego asentir y pararse. Rean se puso de pie y no pudo evitar sonreír con nostalgia y acariciar la cabeza de Fie.- Igual, me alegro de verte Fie.

-Rean…- la demonio sonrió ante el gesto…él no había cambiado nada.

-Maestro ¿Podemos volver a lo que íbamos?- Ise habló, más para salvar a su maestro de la ira que veía en Venelana…casi puede jurar que el aura alrededor de la mujer está tomando forma…- Ya vimos que es Fie-san quien entrenará a Aki y Kaori….¿qué hay de mí?

-Oh, no te preocupes Ise…hable con un viejo amigo que será tu entrenador dado que tenemos dos semana para entrenar sin parar, él será el maestro ideal para recuperar el poder descontrolado que aún tienes y tal vez calmar tu estado mental.

Ise iba a hablar cuando escuchó el sonido de algo volando cerca a la casa, todos salieron a ver que era…lo que vieron los dejo literalmente helados…en el aire había un ser de por lo menos de 15 metros…era gigante….era un…

-¡DRAGÓN!- todos los jóvenes gritaron al ver al enorme animal aterrizar en frente de la casa, se paraba en dos patas y su color de escamas era morado oscuro, tenía unos cuernos en su cabeza de color amarillo.

[¡Tannin!]- Ddraig habló a través de la mano de Ise al ver al gigante.- [Cuanto tiempo]

 **-Sin duda Ddraig…ha sido siglos desde nuestra última charla.-** El dragón conocido como Tannin habló con algo de alegría al escuchar a Ddraig.- **Se nota que has cambiado Ddraig, se te siente más calmado.**

[Los años no pasan en vano…¿Cómo está el Blaze Meteor Dragon, antiguo Rey Dragón?]

 **-He tenido tiempos difíciles pero los he superado.-** Tannin se arrodilló para luego ver a Ise. **\- Así que este es el poseedor de Ddraig…Será interesante…**

-Ahm….¿maestro?- Ise miró a su mentor quien se notaba tranquilo.- ¿Por qué el antiguo Rey Dragón Tannin está aquí?

-Como sabrás Ise, Tannin se volvió demonio por motivos personales que tal vez él te diga…aún así es de los pocos dragones de nombre que aún vive con su cuerpo y él conoce mejor de la biología de los dragones que cualquiera aquí presente. Le pedí que te entrene ya que debido a lo último tu flujo de energía se ve incapaz de estar bajo control. Te enseñe el flujo de energía para usar de un humano….tal vez si aprendes a usar el de un dragón te ayude, eres parte dragón así que no es imposible.

 **-Rean y Azazel me pidieron el favor chico, además será divertido entrenar a quien es el Sekiryuutei más famoso en toda la historia.**

-¡Un minuto! ¿¡se conocen!?- Irina hizo la pregunta que todos deseaban hacer.- ¿¡y no era que el entrenamiento iniciaba mañana!?

-Pues…él y yo somos viejos conocidos y peleamos de vez en cuando para medir fuerzas.

 **-Recuerda que me debes una pelea Rean.-** El humano sonrió un poco al escuchar eso. **\- Y decidí venir ahora dado que a donde llevaré al chico nos tomará unas horas de vuelo.**

-¿A dónde iremos?- Ise preguntó algo temeroso.

 **-A mi territorio, si fueras un novato te hubiera llevado a entrenar por aquí cerca pero eres alumno de Rean y tal vez el mejor poseedor que Ddraig ha tenido en la historia. Te daré un entrenamiento digno de un dragón.**

-Ahm…¿es tarde para regresarme a mi casa?- Tannin atrapó a Ise en una de sus garras.- Tomaré eso como un si…

[No te contengas Tannin, mi poseedor es capaz de resistir duros castigos. Además esto nos puede ayudar superar la situación en la que estamos.]- Ise mostró horror al escuchar las palabras de su amigo.

-¡Dragón Judas!- Ddraig rio al escuchar el tono de su poseedor, la venganza era dulce.

 **-Así será…-** Tannin sonrió al ver que la relación entre ambos era buena, de ahí debe venir su fuerza.

-Ise, toma…- Azazel le lanzó al joven algo que este atrapo con su mano libre de la prisión de esa garra.- Red Queen esta reparada y le di también unos ajustes.- La espada ahora era de un metal color negro.- Aprovecha en practicar con ella.

-Si…claro…- Ise pensó que el muy bastardo de seguro espero hasta este momento para dársela…

 **-Me retiro, fue un gusto verlas Rias Gremory y Sona Sitri, estoy deseoso de ver su Rating Game.-** Ambas chicas asintieron a las palabras del dragón.- **Les deseo a todos un provechoso entrenamiento.**

-Yo les deseo lo mejor amigos.- Ise saludó a sus amigos como pudo.

-Buena suerte Ise, da lo mejor de ti.- Rias le dio su apoyo al joven al igual que sus siervos.

-Ise-sama, céntrese en su entrenamiento, no se preocupe por nosotros.- Fay le dio al joven su sugerencia dado que ya conocía su modo de pensar.- Le avisaré a Ravel sobre esto.

-Hyoudo-kun, espero que para cuando regreses hayas logrado mejorar tu estado.- Sona miró seria al joven quien asintió…

-Ise, buena suerte…Tannin, te encargo a mi alumno.

 **-Déjalo en mis manos Rean.-** Tannin alzo vuelo con tal fuerza y velocidad que Ise sintió un mareo ligero por la fuerza G….wow, eso salió científico.

-¡Espera, no tan rápido me va a dar vértigo!...¡AUXILIOOOO!- el grito del joven fue opacado por la fuerza del viento.

-Ahí va…- Fie apareció al lado de Rean.- Se nota que lo has entrenado bien Rean.

-Nah, él se ha esforzado para llegar hasta aquí, yo solo le he dado un apoyo.- la chica sonrió al escuchar eso…sin duda él no había cambiado.

-Vamos Rean, ayúdame a buscar unos libros para el entrenamiento de Rias.- Venelana apareció de la nada para abrazar el brazo del humano, hundiendo este en sus pechos.

-Tch…mejor ayúdame a hacer una rutina para mis nuevas alumnas.- Fie hizo lo mismo y si bien no era de un pecho enorme….el efecto esta.

-Ahm…si me dan un segundo….- El humano no sabía como reaccionar ante esto, más por miedo de ver a esos dos deseosas de arrancarse los ojos que por idiota como Ise.- Rayos…

-Bueno, yo me voy Rias…- Sona decidió que irse era lo mejor, ya mucha locura por hoy.- Espero que estés lista para cuando llegue nuestro encuentro.

-Digo lo mismo Sona…ni creas que me vencerás.- la pelirroja sonrió al decir eso tal como su amiga lo hizo al escucharla, eran amigas y rivales…siempre ha sido así.

El sequito Sitri se fue del lugar en un círculo de transporte tras despedirse.

-Muy bien, vamos a descansar ya que mañana inicia nuestro entrenamiento.- Rias se dirigía a la casa seguida de los demás.

-Buchou…¿No deberíamos detenerlos?- Kiba señalo a los tres adultos que estaban aún en su situación…complicada.

-No, deja que arreglen las cosas.- la chica dio su opinión, muy valedera.

Dicho eso, todos se fueron a l interior de la casa para descansar mientras Rean era el premio de un tira y jala….uno muy doloroso si piden mi opinión…

-Jejeje…normalmente me reiría de tu desgracia Rean…- Azazel miraba todo con una sonrisa que luego paso a un expresión de ira y envidia.- Pero…¿¡Por qué yo no puedo tener tu suerte maldito imbécil!?

-¡Cierra la boca cuervo solterón y ayúdame!- Las palabras de Rean fueron un puñal en el corazón del caído que quedo hecho piedra….- ¡No es hora de tus ataques de depresioooooon!- las dos mujeres seguían en lo suyo…dejando a un lado la desgracia del caído, poco les importaba.

* * *

-¿Seguro de lo que dices es cierto?

-Si mi lord, la chica tendrá un Rating Game en unas dos semanas…pienso que ese es el mejor momento para atacar.

-Hmmm, si…es una oportunidad perfecta, de paso podré humillar a esos idiotas por relegar mi familia…pronto, sentirán que sus creencias son inútiles.

* * *

 **Omake**

Los jeroglíficos en la pirámide

-Oh que cansado estoy…- Bikou estaba sentado a un lado de la recamara en la que estaban.- ¿Ya hallaron algo?

Todo el grupo al fin había llegado a la dicha pirámide tras una larga y calurosa Odisea. Vali y Arthur examinan una de las paredes mientras Esdeath y Merlina otra, esta pirámide yace cerrada normalmente para la investigación arqueológica pero nuestros amigos aquí presentes lograron entrar por un camino secreto.

-¡Deja de quejarte y ayuda maldita sea!- Esdeath regaño al Youkai quien se acomodo más en su lugar.- ¡Maldito imbécil!

-Oigan, guarden silencio…trato de descifrar este jeroglífico.- Arthur miraba la pared con detenimiento con un libro a mano para traducir lo que no entendía.- Interesante…

-¿Qué hallaste Arthur?- Vali miró al humano con detenimiento.

-¿Has oído del demonio Rahab?- todos pasaron a mirar a Arthur.- Como saben, Rahab es un demonio, o un angel caído en desgracia según la versión que leas, que según unas fuentes era el guardián de Egipto.

-Si…¿y?

-Esdeath, Rahab era un demonio de gran poder…o mejor dicho un demonio que si bien no estaba al nivel de la Leviatán original o de Tiamat en la actualidad, era temido en el mar. Por ello, cierta familia de demonios daba a ese demonio una ofrenda…una chica de su familia para aplacar a ese demonio.

-Como un sacrificio….- Merlina sonó un poco molesta al decir eso.

-Más que eso…una esposa…lo hacían para que siga velando por Egipto…No fue hasta la gran guerra que de pronto él desapareció con toda su estirpe. Según esto, Ra lo expulsó de Egipto dado que veía que cada vez se volvía más…cruel.

-Arthur…esa familia de demonios en Egipto…¿eran…?

-Si Vali….la familia de demonios que si bien hubo muchas que eran de origen egipcio…esta aparece en todo el texto….la familia Sitri.- Todos se miraron las caras al escuchar eso.- Lo bueno es que ese demonio ya no está y que la familia Sitri no se ha visto obligada a hacer eso…ese lado oscuro de su historia.

-Bueno…al menos una amenaza menos en el mundo.- Bikou sonrió al decir eso pero….

 _-Extraño…¿Por qué siento que algo va a pasar muy pronto?_ \- Si era instinto o solo un presentimiento….Vali no sabía lo correcto que estaba.

* * *

 **(Innocent-Mujaki na Mama De- ED 1 Digimon Frontier) (watch?v=DLycwKPrVN4)**

Donna ni hanarete itemo...

Hey!

Miageta sora Kimi wa tooi basho de  
Onaji keshiki Mitsumete iru no ka na

Todokanai omoi o  
Mune ni kizamitsuke hashitteta nda

Bokutachi ga yumemita ashita ni  
Hibiku yo Kimi no warai goe  
Dakara bokutachi ga atarashii kaze o  
Okosou Mujaki na mama de

Te o tsunaide Hashaida omoide wa  
Kioku no naka Kiete shimaisou de

Me no mae no genjitsu  
Nagasarenai you ni furimuita nda

Bokutachi wa shinjita mirai o  
Chikara ni kaete yukeru yo ne  
Soshite bokutachi wa mata aeru hazu sa  
Kokoro wa sugu soba ni iru

Donna ni hanarete itemo...

Todokanai omoi o  
Mune ni kizamitsuke hashitteta nda

Bokutachi ga yumemita ashita ni  
Hibiku yo Kimi no warai goe  
Dakara bokutachi ga atarashii kaze o  
Okosou Mujaki na mama de

* * *

 **Listo, fue cap largo...pero lo logré, ahora ya solté todo lo que deseaba antes de dar inicio a los entrenamientos...veamos como va.**

 **Nos vemos.**


	38. Entrenamiento y Decisiones

**Hola a todos, debido a algo que pasó he decidido que los reviews irán al final para evitarme problemas.**

 **La descripción de los OP y ED fueron hechas Ryucader23, visiten su perfil tiene historias buenas.**

 **Y la idea del demonio Rahab no fue mía, godz 1987 me dio la sugerencia y yo la acepte, creditos a él, gracias por la idea amigo.**

* * *

 **Sekiryuutei Supremo**

 **Arco 4: La Lucha de la Nueva Generación**

 **Capítulo 38: Entrenamiento y Decisiones**

* * *

Insertar canción: Overlap – Kimeru

Al inicio de la canción, el guantelete del Boosted Gear se ilumina en color rojo mayormente, pero cerca de la gran joya verde, hay tres letras del alfabeto griego, alfa, beta y ganma que se iluminan con colores gris oscuro, rojo y verde respectivamente mientras que una gran llamarada muestra el título de la serie por unos instantes.

Kakusenai hodo mabayui hikari seijaku yaburi kono yo ni yomigaeru

(La luz de manera evidente no puede ser ocultada, rompe el silencio y revive en este mundo)

Al comenzar las letras de la canción, vemos como es el crecimiento de Issei, desde que a temprana edad con Rean mediante su entrenamiento al llegar en el nivel que se encuentra ahora, y como una mirada al pasado, el Sekiryuutei se distrae ve a varios de que hacen vida ahora en su casa liderados por Rias y Sona con sus respectivos clanes y conocidos, sin saber que una sombra carcome a Issei pero el lugar se ilumina cuando ve a Milicas que en su rostro daba una sincera y gran sonrisa.

Hageshiku yuragu kawaita daichi inochi o kakete hibana butsukeau

(Violentamente temblante, la sed y la tierra en juego su vida y los enfrentamientos junto con chispas)

Ahora con Vali, quien camina con diversa compañía de su grupo, recuerda cómo fueron los días mediante que estuvo en el inframundo con los diversos demonios que pasó buena parte de su vida, en el castillo Gremory, Venelana, Zeoticus, Grayfia y Sirzechs entre lágrimas en sus ojos cada uno de los mencionados junto con Rias y Milicas respectivamente mientras que en sus manos tenían una especie de carta de parte del peli plateado.

Mou ichido dake de ii Kiseki Okite yo, Kako ni nakushita kioku no peeji o torimodosu chikara wo…

(Solo una vez más deja que un milagro suceda, dame la fuerza para recuperar la página en mis recuerdos que he perdido en el pasado…)

Ahora vemos a Issei que se encuentra entrenando dentro de los terrenos de Tannin sin camisa mostrando buena parte de su musculatura formada que de ahí se cambia de lugar a la reunión de los jóvenes demonios con un traje formal mediante que Haou se aparece pero repentinamente ven que tres pilares de luz que revelan las OOparts que se convierten en Cosmic Packs y al final en una especie de armaduras que van poco a poco hacia el Sekiryuutei que se alarma por diversos enemigos desconocidos mediante que todos los presentes de la reunión de las grandes fracciones se alarman por lo que ocurre haciendo que el joven castaño se prepare para la batalla y entre tres reflejos ve que su cuerpo estaba teniendo puestas cada una de las armaduras.

Yami o tsuranuku shinjiru kokoro tamashii nemuru basho sagashite

(Un corazón que cree puede perforar a través de la oscuridad y buscar el lugar donde mi alma sueña)

Y con las armaduras de las OOparts, cortando con las Alfa Claws a unos enemigos, luego con los Beta Knuckles con un solo golpe derrotando a otros, posteriormente con el Ganma Cannon con diversos disparos láser hace vaporizar a otra horda de enemigos para que finalmente las tres armaduras brillan con luz propia y hacen una sola pero está aún opaca. Al escuchar las explosiones, todos los presentes de las dos reuniones se alertan de lo que ocurre mediante que Rias y las demás chicas que tienen una especial atención por Issei solo pueden ver todo lo que su amado (o interesado) encuentra lidiando en ese momento.

Mabataki dekinai Surudoi gankou o moyasu

(Quemaduras y la fuerte mirada de los ojos que no pueden brillar)

Sin saber entre los presentes, Ophis ve todo volando mediante que desvía a su mirada al ver que el Great Red aparece entre las dimensiones pero la cámara cambia su vista hacia el cielo que se agrieta como si fuera vidrio como si fuera la pantalla partida por la mitad mostrando dos jóvenes en sus diversos problemas.

Hikari to kage no futatsu no kokoro kurisutaru ni utsuru mirai e

(Estos dos corazones de luz y oscuridad ahora avanzan hacia el futuro que se refleja en el cristal)

En un lado de esa parte del cristal roto, vemos a Issei que estaba muy triste soportando todas las voces que estaba escuchando y llorando por no poder detenerlas ya que trataba de ignorarlas pero no podía. En otro lado del cristal vemos a Vali que estaba un cabizbajo por lo que si en verdad el camino que ha elegido era el verdadero, pero mueve su cabeza en señal que no debe seguir pensando en ello mientras se prepara e Issei se levanta y se limpia las lágrimas de los ojos ya viendo su objetivo para la próxima batalla y ese cristal que divide a los dos portadores de un dragón celestial se vuelve añicos y se encuentran en un terreno encarándose y teniendo las armaduras Balance Breaker pero muestran su rostro.

Ima ugokidasu akaku minagiru eyes.

(Ahora empiezan a moverse los ojos cultivados carmesí)

Pero justo antes de que su lucha comenzará, una especie de dragón que estaba bajo un manto de llamas completamente oscuras revela su vista unos ojos carmesí sangre y ambos guerreros dragón se preparan para encarar a su nuevo enemigo mientras dan un salto para iniciar el combate congelando la imagen que daba un prólogo a una dura batalla que ambos tenían en ese momento.

* * *

-Mal…Maldición…- Ise estaba de rodillas en frente de Tannin, el joven tenía sus dos espadas en sus manos dado que quiere intentar algo nuevo.

Habían pasado 5 días desde que el entrenamiento inicio, Ise ha sufrido lo que se llamaría una tutoría infernal. Tannin era todo menos suave en sus entrenamientos, estos eran variados debido a que la tierra de los dragones que Tannin posee es tan grande y amplia que climas y terrenos varían.

Hace menos de un día estaba en una zona volcánica para entrenar su cuerpo contra el calor y mejorar de paso su resistencia y hoy estaba en la zona más fría en la que antes había estado. Sin contar que por estrictas órdenes de Tannin, todo uso del Boosted Gear esta prohibido hasta que se acabe el entrenamiento. Había pasado desde escalar una montaña helada, meditar en medio del frío extremo, correr en la nieve y ahora estaba teniendo su sesión de entrenamiento con el antiguo Rey Dragón.

 **-Arriba chico, tu maestro es capaz de pelear conmigo de igual a igual en estas condiciones sin problemas.** \- Tannin extendió sus alas mientras Ise se ponía de pie para luego ponerse en guardia con Red Queen y Ascalon. **\- Admito que tus deseos de crear tu propio estilo es digno de admirar…pero…** \- Tannin abrió la boca para luego expulsar una enorme llamarada.

Ise se sorprendió al ver el tamaño de esa cosa, enfrentarla es una locura…solo quedaba correr. En un momento rápido Ise se movió a un lado a velocidad para evitar el ataque del dragón. El dragón sonrió al ver eso…una ligera mejora ende velocidad.

 **-Muy bien…eres más rápido pero olvidaste una cosa.** \- Ise escuchó que el lugar donde estaba se rompía…- **Olvidaste ver donde ibas a caer.**

-¡Oh mierdaaaaa!- El castaño empezó a caer al vacío, estaba a una gran altura dado que estaban en una de las montañas más altas del lugar. Por puro instinto, Ise clavó sus dos espadas en la superficie de la montaña y así evitar su caída…aunque había caído varios metros de la cima.- Uf…

 **-Ahora escala hasta acá de nuevo, luego de eso retomaremos la pelea.** \- Las palabras de Tannin hicieron que Ise gruña…

-Espero que los demás estén mejor que yo…

* * *

-No confíen en su vista…- Fie reapareció atrás de sus dos alumnas tras engañarlas con una finta.- Esta puede ser engañada.

La demonio le dio una patada en la espalda a Kaori quien fue mandada a un árbol cercano mientras Aki apuntaba con su arma a Fie quien sonrío al ver eso y con su propia arma apunto a la chica, en ello ambas dispararon rápidamente a la otra pero Aki notó que Fie se tomaba un instante para apuntar a las balas que ella disparaba para repelerlas.

-¿¡Cómo!?- Fie apareció frente a ella y le dio un golpe en el estómago que le quitó el aire.- *Cough*

-Bueno…tomen un descanso…- Ambas chicas que estaban en el suelo gruñeron cansadas.- Al menos han mejorado sus reflejos y demás…pero están lejos del Balance Breaker.- Fie sabía que el otro objetivo de ambas, aparte de mejorar, era el de alcanzar ese estado.- Kaori, tienes la guardia muy abierta, así cualquiera te puede tomar por sorpresa.

-Ugh…- la pelirrosa trato de decir algo…no pudo.

-Aki, te dejas sorprender muy fácilmente por mi velocidad y precisión de disparos.- la castaña no pudo decir nada.- Da igual, no esperaba que tengan un nivel parecido al del Sekiryuutei.-ambas sintieron el golpe en esas palabras.- Pero si tienen potencial, en especial con el sigilo y reflejo.

Ambas jóvenes sabían que estaban aprendiendo de la demonio un estilo de combate más veloz y sigiloso, dado que la mayoría en el grupo son de poder solo ellas y Kiba son técnicos, en otras palabras…debían ser la balanza del grupo.

-Se acabó el descanso…ahora quiero que traten de atacarme sin que me dé cuenta.- Ambas bajaron las cabezas al oír eso…iba a ser un largo entrenamiento.

* * *

Koneko estaba meditando al lado de un árbol en el patio de la casa, necesitaba lograr adquirir un equilibrio perfecto de su poder y espíritu para usar su modo Nekomata y su senjutsu sin cansancio…ese era el objetivo de su entrenamiento. Kuroka por su lado tenía un sparring de pelea física con Rias, ambas chicas estaban sufriendo dado que este no era su campo más desarrollado…aunque ambas sabían que debían estar más preparadas en caso de que deban inclinarse a esto. Dado que el nivel de magia de ambas es alto, pueden dejar eso a un lado y centrarse más en esto.

-Rias…¿Crees que Ise este bien nya?- Kuroka lanzó un puño a la pelirroja que lo bloqueo y tomo el brazo de la Nekomata para mandarla a un lado.

-Espero que sí…- Rias esta vez lanzó una patada que fue esquivada por Kuroka con una acrobacia.

Koneko seguía en lo suyo, esta vez su cola y orejas de gato salieron en señal de que su control era cada vez más estable. Venelana quién veía todo sonrió al ver el empeño que ponían, esta era la nueva generación.

-Muy bien, descansen.- la mujer habló al ver que se había cumplido el tiempo de práctica de ahora.- Rias, te toca leer este libro.

La pelirroja soltó un quejido, con todo el entrenamiento físico y sumado al intelectual, estaba al borde del colapso. Kuroka rio un poco y fue con su hermana para ayudarla.

Fay por su lado estaba en la biblioteca de la casa Gremory, estaba leyendo un libro de magia y distribución de esta para no gastar tanta en un solo hechizo. Tal como Rean les enseñó pero para ella leerlo era más fácil que la práctica. Puso el libro a un lado para ir por el siguiente…la montaña de libros seguía creciendo.

* * *

Kiba estaba entrenando en los bosque del territorio Gremory con su maestro, Souji Okita. Un nombre que en la historia japonesa es extremadamente conocido, un samurai que perteneció al Shinsengumi, una fuerza especial de policías en Kyoto que lucho en los últimos días del Shogunato en la restauración Meiji. El mejor espadachin del grupo, sufría de tuberculosis y para evitar morir por ella hizo varios rituales para curarse de esta en donde en uno de ellos invocó a Sirzches quien lo volvió su "Knight".

Ahora mismo están tomándose un descanso, al menos Kiba quien está en el suelo.

-Ese chico…Ise…- el rubio alzó la cabeza al oír el nombre de su amigo.- ¿Qué tan hábil es con la espada?

-Pues…debe estar a mi nivel o un poco más alto…en las veces que hemos practicado…siempre estamos en un momento muerto.- Souji sonrió al escuchar eso.

-Ya veo…no sé porque el escuchar de él me hizo recordar a un samurai que era tan hábil como yo.- Kiba se sorprendió al oír eso.- Tenía mi edad pero luchaba en el bando contrario…su nombre no se marcó en la historia ya que él no lo deseó y según sé muchos demonios o seres sobrenaturales lo deseaban de su lado por su habilidad pero se negó…quería vivir sus días en paz como un humano.

-¿Quién maestro…quién era?- Souji miró el cielo.

-Himura Kenshin, Hitokiri Battousai…el mejor espadachin de mi tiempo. Me hubiera gustado terminar mi lucha con él…- Souji se sentó en una de las rocas del lugar.- Él hizo mucho por Japón pero su nombre jamás fue público, al parecer nunca deseo la gloria o el poder del nuevo gobierno. Solo buscaba una nueva era, una era más justa, una en donde no haya injusticias…éramos enemigos pero no nos odiábamos, había un respeto. Así como el que yo veo que tienes con ese chico.

-Es mi amigo, el mejor amigo que uno puede tener.- Kiba se levantó al decir eso, aunque aún estaba adolorido.- Pero también es mi rival y mi deseo es un día vencerlo…mi lealtad hacia Buchou está pero mi orgullo como espadachín desea que pelee con Hyoudo Issei y ganar.- Souji sonrió al escuchar eso.

-Entonces sigamos…cuando ese día llegue, será mejor que te prepares…según tengo entendido, el estilo de las 8 hojas adquirió técnicas del estilo que Battousai usaba…deja que te de unas pautas.

* * *

En una de las zonas alejadas de la ciudad, Irina y Rey tenían una lucha a todo dar con sus técnicas de luz, ambas necesitan pulir sus habilidades para las batallas futuras mientras Akeno estaba frente a Baraquiel, su padre.

-Akeno…

-…- la chica miró en silencio a su progenitor…se sentía nerviosa, una parte de ella aún le decía que debía odiar a su padre pero su corazón le decía que fuerq con él y le pida perdón por su capricho de tantos años.- Yo…yo estoy lista para entrenar.

En los últimos días, Akeno solo había entrenado con Irina y/o Ray pero aún no podía afrontar a su padre, aunque Baraquiel entrenó y dio pautas las otras dos, sabía que su hija necesita este entrenamiento si desea estar lista para el futuro.

-De acuerdo, hagamos esto de manera profesional…- Baraquiel extendió sus alas mientras Akeno hacía lo mismo con sus alas de demonio y caído.- _Así que era cierto…_

-Yo…me haré más fuerte…para proteger mi familia…estoy dispuesta a aceptar lo que soy…así que…- Akeno cargó luz en su mano derecha y electricidad en la otra.- ¡Avanzare sin vacilar!

Baraquiel sonrío a penas al oír eso…había crecido bien, su hija había crecido bien. Debía de darle las gracias a Ise cuando lo vea.

El entrenamiento entre padre e hija inició, uno que acortaría las distancias entre ellos…

* * *

Asia estaba en una cueva meditando mientras trataba de entender más su Sacred Gear y generar más energía para poder lanzarla a sus amigos para curarlos.

Gasper por su lado, usaba todo su valor para caminar entre la multitud que había en la ciudad…no lo parece pero esto es una tortura para un Hikimori.

Xenovia realizaba un entrenamiento de rutina con Ayane quien trataba de hacer que su amiga use un estilo más flexible pero que no se aleje de la fuerza y de paso mejorar sus reflejos dado que para ella, una humana, pelear con seres fuertes con una resistencia tan baja…solo podía confiar en su habilidad y reflejos.

Xenovia trataba de entender mejor a Durandal y también de captar la energía santa del arma para ser capaz de usar otras espadas. Ascalon era un buen ejemplo…claro, si Ise le da su permiso.

Ambas estaban en una pelea de entrenamiento, aunque al parecer no había merced. Xenovia cortaba con su espada mientras Ayane esquivaba y lanzaba kunais a la demonio quien los desviaba o retrocedía dado que estos eran explosivos.

El entrenamiento debía seguir…

* * *

En Grigori, Azazel ayudaba en la adaptación de Saji a los otros Sacred Gears de Vitra mientras lo entrenaba, sin duda la clave para despertar el alma de Vitra era la sangre de otro dragón y la de Ise era perfecta, tenía varias muestras de ella dado que la uso para crear su Sacred Gear artificial con el alma de Fafnir…aunque claro, aún necesita ajustes.

 **ROOOOAARR**

-Volvió a perder el control…oh bueno.- Azazel presionó un botón para darle al joven que estaba envuelto en unas llamas negras una fuerte descarga eléctrica que lo dejó en el suelo inconsciente.- Al menos esta vez duró más tiempo sin perder el control.

En su mente Saji solo tenía un objetivo, ser más fuerte para ayudar a Sona a realizar sus sueños, demostrar lo que vale…y también…

-Te…venceré….Hyoudo…- eso último era su mayor motivación, vencer un día al joven que era su amigo, modelo a seguir y rival.

 **-Entonces arriba mi otra mitad…aún no hemos acabado.** \- de la sombra del joven, una figura reptiliana se formó…Vitra, el Rey Dragón, había regresado.

* * *

Sona y sus demás siervas seguían sus rutinas mientras trataban de entender los Sacred Gears artificiales que Azazel les dio, más para experimentar que otra cosa dado que eran objetos aún en desarrollo.

Reya recibió el Sacred Gear artificial Scouting Persona, estaba hecho de varias mascaras con caras….no tan agraciadas pero tenía muchos propósitos, podía servir como objeto de espionaje, reconocimiento o como escudos….la chica obviamente tuvo dificultad de usar estas cosas sin darle cosa…

Dado el poco tiempo que había, no hubo más Sacred Gears artificiales listos para probar pero Azazel dijo que le den un mes o 2 para darles algo a todos que será especifico para cada uno. Si algo recibieron todos fue que un objeto que sirve para realizar Magia Inversa, en pocas palabras permite cambiar el efecto de un ataque u objeto mágico a lo contrario de lo que era originalmente, algo que Sona sin duda aprovecharía….y vaya que tenía ideas para este.

La primera semana de entrenamiento ya casi estaba lista y aún tenían una semana para entrenar, una semana que no iban a desaprovechar.

* * *

-Vaya Ise…te ves mal…- Twilight estaba a un lado de su amigo quien a pesar de estar en el salón del corazón, se notaba lo cansado y herido que estaba.- ¿Por qué llevas un abrigo?

-Porque….porque estoy en un lugar frío…- Ise ya le había dicho a su amiga sobre su entrenamiento con el antiguo rey dragón Tannin días atrás, sobra decir que la chica empezó a pedir información de manera inmediata dado que el nombre de Tannin era muy conocido y su sed de conocimiento necesita información ya.- Esto…no se lo deseo a nadie…

-Oh…entonces mejor descansa por hoy, yo también estoy algo cansada…

-No Twilight…deseo hablar contigo…eres la mejor compañía que puedo pedir ahora…- Ise no notó que sus palabras tuvieron un efecto inesperado en la joven que se sonrojo al oír eso.- Ddraig se ha tornado en mi contra.

[¡Infamia! Lo hago por tu bien ingrato]

-¿¡Mi bien!? ¡Le dijiste al viejo Tannin que me lance desde lo alto de la montaña para luego escalarla….por tercera vez hoy!- Ise y Ddraig empezaron a discutir ante la sonrisa nerviosa de Twilight.

-Chicos…- La joven trato de calmar el ambiente pero esos seguían discutiendo…- Chicos.- Fue más firme….nada….- ¡Chicos!- Al ver que a la tercera no fue la vencida.- ¡CALLENSE!- Ambos se callaron y asustaron por el grito de Twilight.- ¡Dejen de actuar como mocosos inmaduros!

-Pero él…/[Pero él…]

-¡Pero nada!- joven y dragón se pusieron firmes al escuchar la voz de mando de la joven.- ¡No quiero más discusiones! ¿¡Quedo claro!?- ambos dudaron un segundo…- dije….¿QUEDO CLARO?

-¡SI!/[¡SI!]- ambos asintieron para no sufrir la ira de la joven…daba miedo cuando se lo proponía.

-Excelente.- Twilight sonrió para luego sacar de su bolsillo una libreta.

-Uf…me recuerda un poco a Rias cuando se molesta…- Ddraig le dio la razón a su amigo.- Pero es cierto…debería relajarme….

Ise cerró los ojos para tratar de relajarse un poco…en eso pudo notar que su amiga escribía algo. Lo hacia con cautela y atención, parecía que quería dejar algo bien plasmado allí.

-¿Qué haces Twilight?- la chica detuvo su escritura tras oír la voz de Ise. Ella se dio la vuelta para ver al joven.

-Oh…nada…- Ise la miró con sospecha. Ella suspiró al ver que había sido atrapada.- Escribo una canción…- notó que el castaño la miró con extrema sorpresa.- E-Es que…en unas semanas es el aniversario de bodas de mi hermano y su esposa…quería darles algo especial pero…no se me ocurre nada.

-Entiendo…y una canción es por…

-Para demostrar lo mucho que significan para mí.- Twilight bajó la cabeza.- Aunque es más difícil de lo que creí…

-Nunca es fácil decir lo que sientes…aunque a veces cantar es buen medio de decirlo, como dicen algunos cantar es el lenguaje del corazón.- Twilight sonrió al escuchar eso.

-Wow, saliste poeta.- Ise se rasco la nuca al escuchar eso.

-Mi punto es…que sigas con lo que tengas en mente.- Ise solo sonrió al decir eso.- Estoy seguro que tu hermano y su esposa estarán más que encantados.

-¿D-De verdad?

-De verdad, dudo que tu hermano no aprecie algo de su linda hermanita.- Ante esas palabras la chica se quedó muda.

-¿L-Linda…crees…que soy linda?- el ligero sonrojo de la joven no pasó desapercibido por Ddraig quien ya temía el futuro de todo esto.

-Pues…si…debería ser ciego para no notar eso y si le sumamos a que eres inteligente y amable…diría que el hombre con el que te cases será muy suertudo.- Ise acarició levemente la cabeza de Twilight, cuyo sonrojo empeoró enormemente.

-G-Gracias…- la joven bajó la cabeza avergonzada por el reciente halago.- Ehm…lo mejor es que me vaya a descansar…y tú hagas lo mismo.- Twilight decidió irse del lugar ahora…necesitaba calmar su mente y alejar esa…sensación extraña.- N-Nos vemos Ise.

-De acuerdo Twilight….descansa.

-T-Tú también.- Twilight desapareció tras decir mientras Ise seguía en el lugar, pensando en lo que estaba viviendo y en lo que debía hacer.

 **-¿Problemas?-** El joven miró a su derecha para ver a Haou sentado al lado suyo.

-¿Por qué te apareces ahora?- El humano soltó un bufido tras escuchar eso.

 **-Claro y explicarla a tu nueva "amiguita" quien soy…muy astuto genio.-** Ise se sonrojo un poco al oír eso. **\- Pero a lo que voy, esa chica está siendo buena influencia para ti…al menos ahora ya notas algunas cosas y sabes que decir.**

-No sé de que hablas…- Haou se dio una palmada en la cara…este chico era todo un caso.

 **-No importa…¿Cómo va lo de las voces?**

-Varía…a veces siento que las puedo alejar pero otras….otras siento que se acercan más…si en verdad deseo controlarlas y usar su poder…debo de pensar en algo….- Haou miró un rato a Ise para luego negar con la cabeza.

 **-Ahí está tu error…tratas de obligarlas…suprimirlas…eso es lo que todos lo que han tratado de usar los Cosmic Packs han hecho.-** Ise miró confundido al humano.- **Ise…esas voces nacieron de la maldad de los humanos…si nacieron así o fue algo que se desarrollo, no lo sé. Pero si sé que al ver el corazón de los que trataron de usarlos, los hace creer en esa visión de destrucción y codicia que tienen.**

-Entonces…¿Qué hago? No son amigables para tratar de entablar una charla con ellos.

 **-No digo que sea eso…solo digo que….trates de ver las cosas desde su punto de vista un segundo. ¿Qué pensarías tú, si lo único que ves son seres de una raza que tratan de usarte para su beneficio propio?-** Ise se quedó pensativo tras oír las palabras del humano.- **Piénsalo…**

* * *

-Que lo piense….- Ise abrió los ojos, su descanso de una hora ya se había acabado, era de noche pero el entrenamiento no había terminado aún.

- **¿Dormiste bien?-** Tannin estaba sentado en una roca comiendo una enorme fruta.- **Ten, come algo.-** El dragón le lanzó una fruta más pequeña a Ise quien la atrapo y la miró curioso para darle una mordida…tras ella, el joven abrió los ojos con sorpresa y satisfacción.- **Deliciosa ¿verdad?**

-Si…es la mejor fruta que he comido ¿Cómo se llama?

 **-Manzanas de Dragón.-** Tannin dio otra mordida a su fruta.- **Esta es una de las razones por la que me volví demonio.-** Tannin notó que Ise lo veía con curiosidad.- **Como sabes chico, los dragones somos una raza antigua y poderosa, el mundo humano estaba plagado de nosotros. Obviamente teníamos nuestras diferencias con otras razas y también entre nosotros y si bien somos entes que representamos poder puro, muchos dragones necesitan de esta fruta para poder sobrevivir y lamentablemente en el mundo humano, esta extinta.**

-Ya veo…es una lástima…- Ise era parte dragón por lo que su cuerpo aceptaba esta fruta como algo normal, si bien no era necesaria para él podía sentir los nutrientes que tenía.- ¿Te hiciste demonio solo por esto?

 **-No…tras la gran guerra todo era calma, el aburrimiento de no poder tener una buena pelea era enorme…tú debes de saberlo.-** el joven no dijo nada, si bien él busca una paz…una parte de él desea siempre una buena pelea o la vida sería muy aburrida.- **Por eso, cuando me dieron la oportunidad de ser demonio, acepte dado que los Rating Games son reemplazos perfectos para las batallas de antaño…aunque haya demonios patéticos eso sí.-** Ise rio un poco al escuchar eso.- **Cuando me volví un demonio de clase Suprema, obtuve el derecho de tener mi propio territorio…en el inframundo solo hay una parte que permite crecer estas frutas y yo la tome, con el deseo de aumentar el número de estas frutas para que los dragones que necesitan de ellas no mueran.**

-Wow…se nota que…bueno, eres un ser digno del título de Rey Dragón.- Tannin miró a Ise con una ligera sorpresa.- Eres un dragón, ese instinto de lucha esta pero se ve que te preocupas por los tuyos…es algo digno de admirar.

[Lo admito Tannin, mi respeto hacia ti a aumentado]

- **Jajajajaja, que el Sekiryuutei me digas eso…sin duda los tiempos cambian. Pero es mejor así, ahora mismo estoy en un pequeño retiro de los Rating Game, deseo entrenar a la nueva generación de dragones, mis hijos incluidos. Deseo de corazón que la nueva generación supere a la anterior…ese es el ciclo de la vida.-** Ise asintió a esas palabras…- **Aunque no me aburro…tu maestro es un buen rival junto a los 4 Maous.**

-¿Cuándo conoció a mi maestro?- Ise terminó su fruta tras hacer esa pregunta.

 **-Hace…10 años si no mal recuerdo, creo que fue en la época donde finalmente tomó control sobre su poder…lo admito, la pelea terminó en empate pero fue increíble.-** Tannin sonrió al decir eso.- **Desde ese día peleamos para medir fuerzas y un día, saldar nuestra pelea.**

[Entonces era como supuse…la fuerza de Rean va más lejos de lo que un humano común tiene]

 **-Es verdad….pero el precio que pagó fue grande….muy grande.-** Tannin se levantó tras decir eso.- **Sube, iremos a la zona del lago que está cerca de aquí para continuar nuestro entrenamiento.**

Ise asintió y subió a la espalda de Tannin. El entrenamiento debía de seguir.

* * *

Sona estaba en la comodidad de su casa…estaba ideando varios planes en su cabeza para lo que sería el encuentro con Rias. Sabía que en cuestión de poder de ataque, su amiga tiene clara ventaja pero ella ya tenía modos de contrarrestar eso. Se quito los lentes para luego mirar la luna que se veía desde la comodidad de su habitación.

-Me pregunto si estará bien…- Sona no pudo evitar dirigir sus pensamientos a cierto idiota…él era el que más preocupaba dada su situación.

La situación de Ise era alarmante, vio que los ataques de demencia cada vez tomaban un efecto mayor que solo el efecto mental, al parecer finalmente está llegando a ser un efecto en su poder y personalidad, lo que pasó esa vez en la presentación de jóvenes demonios era un ejemplo muy claro. Si los efectos continúan, quizás en un momento sucumba al poder…

-No…él no caerá…no él…

-¿De quién hablas So-tan?- Sona dio un grito ligero con un gran salto que la hizo caer de la cama.- ¿Ara?

-¿¡Onee-sama!? ¡No me asustes!- la chica se recompuso tras el susto inicial.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Acaso no puedo venir a ver a mi querida hermanita?- Sona soltó un ligero gruñido para la gracia de Serafall.- También vine a ver si sabías algo de Ise.

-No…sólo que se fue a entrenar con Tannin-sama.- Serafall asintió varias veces tras escuchar eso.- Parece que tratara de recuperar su control antes de intentar hacerse más fuerte.

-Factible…será mejor que no lo interrumpa, me hubiera gustado darle la gracias.- Sona miró a su hermana con confusión.

-¿Darle las gracias…por qué?- Sona se sentó al borde de su cama.

-Porque lo que hizo en la reunión era lo que yo deseaba hacer…algo que por culpa de este estúpido puesto no pude.- la mirada de Serafall abandonó todo rastro de tranquilidad y lado juguetón para mostrar la madurez de una mujer que vio mucho.

-¿Onne-sama?- Sona miró a su hermana confusa, pocas eran la veces en que la veía así.

-Lo odio sabes…odio tener que aparentar cosas que no siento, mostrar una sonrisa y tranquilidad cuando alguien que amas es el objeto de burlas y no seas capaz de callarlos.- Serafall se sentó al lado de Sona, tomó uno de los muñecos que había ahí, recuerdos de una infancia ya ida.- Antes era más fácil, cuando acepté este puesto…creí que podría hacer algo, un cambio, hacer que las costumbres que nos llevaron a la guerra años atrás y a la guerra civil, desaparezcan…que inmadura fui.

Serafall recordó esos días de lucha en la guerra civil, la gente que mató y los que murieron. Era una época horrible, tal vez no al nivel de la gran guerra pero aún así, se alegra que su hermana no haya visto eso.

-Cuando acepté el título de Leviatán, lo hice con la esperanza de una sociedad mejor…una esperanza que día a día ha ido muriendo. Llegó un punto en que…sólo hice mi trabajo ya que hice un juramento. Claro que para muchos solo somos muñecos políticos que no tienen ningún poder…esos somos los Maou actuales.

-Onee-sama…yo no creo que…tu trabajo haya sido en vano. Tal vez no se note mucho pero ya hay algunos cambios.

-Cambios que tardaron en hacerse…Sona, el mundo de los demonios no cambia porque el egoísmo de los que siguen al mando existe. Una sociedad no cambia, sino sus habitantes no lo hacen.- Sona se sorprendió al oír que su hermana la llamó por su nombre, no el apodo cariñoso.- Cuando vi a Ise callar a esos viejos, supe que era hora…hora de que la nueva generación tome las riendas, Sirzches y yo con los demás Maou lo sabemos. En unos años, ya no necesitamos seguir con esto porque tú, Rias y los demás podrán hacerlo.

-Onee-sama…con respecto al Rating Game…¿Crees que gane?- Serfall miró a su hermana con toda la seriedad que existía.

-¿Deseas mi respuesta como tu hermana o como una Maou?- Sona se quedó muda al escuchar eso.- Tú la sabes Sona, Rias tiene una ligera ventaja dado que sus siervos han experimentado un Rating Game y todos ellos lucharon en Mu, donde sólo tú y dos de tu siervos lo hicieron…tienen la experiencia de su lado.

-Aún así…no me voy a rendir…esto es algo que debo hacer, para demostrar mi convicción, para que mi sueño este más cerca de hacerse una realidad. Debo ganar…no, voy a ganar.- Serafall sonrió al ver a su hermana menor con tal convicción.

-Je, al parecer algo de Ise se te quedó tras ese discurso.- Sona se sonrojo al escuchar eso.- Oh vamos, no creas que no noté como lo veías cuando se fue del lugar, soy tu hermana y creelo o no, tengo más experiencia en ese campo que tú.

-¡N-No! Ese idiota no es…- Serafall miró con duda a su hermana.- No es nada mío…solo un amigo.

-¿En serio?- Serafall de cruzó de piernas.- ¿Qué pensarías si te digo que deseo ver a donde va mi relación con él?- Sona miró con horror a su hermana ¿¡En qué pensaba!?- No debes poner esa cara…

-¡Claro que sí, es mucho menor que tú! Sin ofender Onee-sama pero deberías buscar alguien más acorde con…tu edad.- Serafall puso una expresión falsa de dolor al oír.

-¡Qué cruel, So-tan me ha llamado vieja!- Sona no se creyó el teatro y las lágrimas falsas no servían con ella.- Vaya, eres inmune…

-Años de soportar eso sirven…- La Maou sonrió con pena.- Pero en serio, deberías buscar alguien con quien casarte…

-A futuro, tal vez…soy muy estricta en eso de buscar pareja, no lo sabes pero cuando tenía tu edad tuve varios novios…al final eran como el resto de hombres. Tras tomar el puesto de Maou me concentre en mi trabajo y lo demás paso a segundo plano. Sona miró con un poco de pena a su hermana mayor, una mujer con tantas responsabilidades, sin oportunidad de encontrar a alguien que la vea por lo que es.- Lo de Ise fue broma…es un buen chico, pero no me veo así con él…al menos no ahora, quién sabe que puede pasar en el futuro. Pero mi punto Sona…¿Qué sentiste cuando te dije eso?

-Yo…- la chica sonó nerviosa…era verdad que se sintió incómoda, muy incómoda. A parte de Saji, Kiba y Gasper quienes ella considera amigos y a Saji casi como un tonto hermano menor…Ise era distinto, su relación comenzó mal…pero el impacto inicial en ella sigue ahí, ahora actúa algo distinto dado que ha visto su lado más humano y vulnerable, ve al joven que tiene sus miedos y dudas pero también al joven que lucha por sus creencias y sus amigos aún a costa de su propia vida.- No lo sé…es…todo esto es nuevo. Tengo…miedo….

Serafall acarició la cabeza de su hermana, escena algo graciosa dado que Sona era más alta. La menor de las dos miró con sorpresa a su hermana.

-Sé que es así…pero ¿No has pensado que sería peor seguir con ese sentimiento escondido y ver…a Ise lejos? Un día, él dejará de ser tan denso y deseará sentar cabeza…ves que tiene candidatas de sobra.- Sona agachó la cabeza al oír eso.- ¿Deseas…no haberlo intentado por ese miedo que tienes…? Sé que sabes las respuesta, en el fondo siempre la has sabido…

-Yo…no…no creo qué…

-No obligo a que me respondas…solo te digo que lo pienses, Sona eres la chica más analítica que conozco pero por una vez…solo una vez, sigue tu corazón. Como tu hermana no deseo que te arrepientas de nada.- Sona se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.- Elijas lo que elijas siempre tendrás mi incondicional apoyo, eres mi hermana y te amo.- Sona se sonrojo un poco al oír eso.- Lo del Rating Game, en verdad deseo que ganes…cuídate So-tan.

La Maou salió del lugar dejando a su hermana menor con varias cosas que pensar. Ahora la cabeza de la chica era un tumulto de emociones…esto era nuevo para ella, siempre deseo vivir un poco más antes de siquiera pensar lo que está pensando…

-Lo sé…sé que es…pero…¿Estoy lista?- Sólo ella podía responder eso, nadie más.

Ya en la sala de la casa Sitri, Serafall iba a ir a una reunión con los demás Maous, tenían que tener mucho en orden para recibir las visitas que habrán.

-Veo que hablaste con Sona.- la Maou se detuvo al escuchar la voz de su progenitora a un lado del lugar, Lady Sitri era una versión ligeramente mayor que su hija menor, aunque tenía el busto de su hija mayor….de ahí la herencia.- ¿Cómo la has visto?

-Nerviosa, es natural…- Serafall respondió con simpleza.- Lo del Rating Game es más fácil dado que ella ha sabido de antemano lo que enfrentará pero lo de su corazón…es inmadura aún.

-Tal como tú a su edad.- Serafall se sonrojo un poco al escuchar eso.- Aún recuerdo cuando traias a la semana un chico distinto.

-E-Era inmadura…por favor no me hagas recordar mi estupidez de esos días mamá.- Lady Sitri rio un poco al ver la cara avergonzada de su hija.- Pero Sona no tendrá ese problema…ella es casi como papá.

-Ugh…si es así, dudo que vea nietos en los próximos siglos. Ni te imaginas lo difícil que fue hacer que tu padre me invite a salir.- la mujer tenía una enorme vena en la frente al recordar esos días.

-Y-Ya veo…- Serafall puede ser la mujer demonio más fuerte junto a Grayfia pero su madre es de las pocas personas a las que teme…- Oí que mandaste a Fie-chan a que entrene a una de las siervas de Rias-chan.

-Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, Venelana se toma el trabajo de cuidarla a ella y las demás. Además que Fie deseaba ver a ese humano bien supo que estaba acá…fufu, Venelana debe de hervir en celos.

No era sorpresa para nadie el fin del matrimonio Gremory, ahora que Venelana tenía nuevo interés amoroso, Lady Sitri no podía evitar hacer esas travesuras de adolescente…Serafall miró con nervios a su madre, ahora ve de donde sacó el lado juguetón…

-Bueno, me retiro mamá, tengo una reunión con los Maou.- Lady Sitri asintió y le dio un abrazo a su hija.

-Claro hija, ven más seguido…tu padre estará encantado.- La Maou asintió al escuchar eso.- Y ojalá un día vengas con la noticia de que tienes novio.

-No prometo nada…adiós mamá.- Serafall salió de la casa ante la sonrisa de su madre quien había notado un ligero cambio en su hija mayor.

-Esa mirada…jeje, veamos si lo que pienso es verdad.

* * *

La semana restante pasó rápidamente para todos, más rápido para algunos que otros, Ravel fue un ejemplo de lo lento que pasó, tenía que estar con su familia pero también entrenó en ciertos artes de la familia para ser más eficaz en batallas y no sólo un apoyo.

Kiba tuvo tal vez uno de los mejores resultados, había mejorado su velocidad y reflejos dado el estricto entrenamiento de su maestro quien sabía que su alumno había recibido un entrenamiento para mejorar su equilibrio, al parecer Rean había predicho esto.

Xenovia logró mejorar sus reflejos y uso en Durandal, estaba lejos de una maestría pero era mejor que nada. Ayane mejoró sus técnicas e incluso desarrollo una técnica nueva.

Akeno, Irina y Ray tuvieron un gran avance en el uso de sus técnicas de luz y al parecer la relación entre Baraquiel y la "Queen" Gremory había dejado el punto de ser incómoda para todos.

Aki y Kaori tuvieron resultados excelentes, mejoraron su técnica y resistencia, además de asimilar las habilidades básicas del estilo de Fie…aunque aún no lograron el Balance Breaker, estaban felices con su mejora.

Asia y Gasper mejoraron en los campos que se habían propuesto, Gasper ahora podía estar frente a una multitud grande sin miedo de desmayarse y Asia logró su objetivo, usar el Twilight Healing a distancia.

Fay por su parte, absorbió varios de los hechizos ahí leídos como una esponja. Si que había mucho conocimiento y eso le gustaba, además que había aprendido a distribuir mejor su magia.

Rias y Kuroka mejoraron sus habilidades de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, estaban aún algo verdes pero aún podían mejorar, Rias también mejoró su habilidad de planificación, como "King" ese campo era obligatorio. Koneko gracias Kuroka al fin logró llegar a un equilibrio en su modo Nekomata y lo podía usar durante largos períodos de tiempo, siempre y cuando no exceda el flujo de energía que puede usar.

Sona y sus siervos en general ya habían logrado un punto deseable de uso de sus habilidades y demás, con el entrenamiento diario habían logrado sentir la mejoría en sus habilidades y confiaban ciegamente en la capacidad de planificación de su "King". Saji al fin adquirió los demás Sacred Gears de Vitra y había obtenido una forma, que si bien no es el Balance Breaker, es algo que le ayudará mucho, aunque aún requiere algunos ajustes.

Por último pero no menos importante, Ise estaba en su último entrenamiento con Tannin…ambos estaban en la que sería la zona de bosque del área donde un gran lago esta presente. La paz del lugar se siente…por ahora.

* * *

De entre los árboles, Hyoudo Issei observa atentamente en busca de alguna señal de Tannin, el entrenamiento de ahora era esconderse hasta ver al otro y atacar con todo lo que tienes. Ise se mostraba tranquilo, había logrado recuperar en esas 2 semanas de entrenamientos infernales debido a lo que ha vivido. Incluso había…

 **-Te encontré.**

-¡Mierda!- Ise notó que Tannin estaba atrás de él ¿Cómo no lo notó?

El castaño salió del refugio de los árboles para extender sus alas y dar un vuelo esquivando el ataque de la garra del dragón, a pesar de eso el joven fue víctima de la fuerza del viento que se generó que lo mandó a dar unas vueltas en el aire pero se recuperó en medio de este.

Ise parecía haber vivido en una jungla, su cabello había crecido hasta el punto en que tenía que amarrar su cabello en una cola pequeña para quitar el fastidio, de lo que sobrevivió de su ropa fue solo su pantalón y las botas, ya muy desgastadas, su físico no había cambiado mucho solo que esta vez de había vuelto más atlético pero de músculos flexibles y resistentes.

Ise notó la ráfagaa de pequeñas llamas que iban hacia él y con velocidad sacó a Red Queen y Ascalon, ambas espadas resonaron entre ellas para que luego el Welsh Dragon vaya al ataque. Con varios cortes veloces de sus espadas, Ise se deshizo del ataque inicial de Tannnin quien sonrió al ver eso. Acto seguido fue contra el muchacho con su puño alzado listo para dar otro golpe, Ise notó eso y debido a la falta de tiempo se vio obligado a realizar una estocada impulsada hacia adelante con Ascalon. El puño del demonio impactó con la espada Dragon Slayer, quien al sentir la esencia enemiga no dudo en expulsar su aura sagrada que hizo que Tannin sienta un fastidio en la mano. Pero Ise no se detuvo, cambió de posición en medio del intercambio de ataques y dio un salto hacia el hombro del dragón con Red Queen en su mano izquierda.

 **[Ryu tsui sen]**

El golpe del arma dio de lleno en el hombro de Tannin, si bien sintió un ligero dolor no era nada pero admitía que el mocoso había mejorado. El dragón, expulsó a Ise de su zona con un aleteo de su ala para luego lanzar otra ráfaga de bolas de fuego hacia el joven.

Ise sabía que Tannin se contenía, si usaba más poder lo haría cenizas con solo el calor…el castaño canalizo aire en Ascalon y oscuridad en Red Queen. Con una sacudida de ambas espadas en forma de X, las dos esencias fueron contra las bolas de fuego que al impactar entre los ataques se cancelaron.

En eso, el joven notó que Tannin estaba acumulando energía en su boca, una bola de fuego más grande y poderosa. Ise guardó sus espadas rápidamente para luego ver que estaba sobre el lago…excelente.

Ise empezó a centrarse en el ambiente, listo para tocar otra energía que no sea la térmica. El agua del lago empezó a sacudirse para luego empezar a levitar sobre la cabeza del joven que estaba presurizando el agua a un nivel tan alto que esta era como una bomba. Tannin abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver eso, el mocoso tenía varias sorpresas aunque ver eso no era tan sorprendente, si algo se sabía de los usuarios de oscuridad era que…aprovechan más los elementos externos. No dudo en dar un poco más de poder a su ataque, quería ver que tanto podía resistir, con eso hecho, Tannin lanzó una bola de fuego de un tamaño de la mitad de su cuerpo.

 **[POSEIDON FORCE]**

Ise lanzó la enorme esfera de agua presurizada hacia la esfera de puras llamas, ambos ataques colisionaron y para sorpresa de ambos, estos se neutralizaron. El efecto del choque hizo que los árboles en la zona se muevan con tal fuerza que muchos fueron arrancado de raíz. Tras unos segundos…solo el humo de lo que fue un choque de técnicas era lo que había.

 **-Nada mal chico…es un buen ataque. Use más poder para ver si resistía y lo hizo**.- Tannin sonreía al ver el fruto del entrenamiento. **\- Ahora que aprendiste a usar un flujo de energía como dragón ya no tienes problemas de usar tus poderes de nuevo, además has mejorado en cuestión de fuerza física y resistencia.**

-Si…aunque admito que aún estoy lejos de un resultado óptimo con lo otro…- Ise se secó el sudor mientras el dragón le daba una mirada de comprensión.

 **-Dale tiempo, según lo que me has contado…esas voces se han calmado un poco**.

[Lo han hecho…más porque desean ver que podemos hacer…no que se crean las palabras que mi compañero les dio hace unos días]- Ddraig recordó la charla con esas voces unos pocos días atrás…

 _Flashback_

 _Ise estaba en frente de la puerta, esa que tiene sellado su potencial real, esa que Haou dijo que solo se abriría si lograba hacerse más fuerte. En esta, los tres candados que ahora estaban simbolizados con las letras alfa, beta y gamma brillaban levemente._

 _ **-¿Acaso deseas ver un modo de abrir esa puerta?**_ -el joven notó que de pronto, las esencias de las OOParts lo rodearon.- _**Eres un tonto al venir aquí…ahora ese humano no te puede ayudar.**_

 _-Yo…- Ise miró a las tres esencias con calma.- Yo deseo…hablar._

 _ **-¿¡Hablar!? ¡Estupideces!-**_ _la esencia que simbolizaba el Gamma Cannon miró al joven con desprecio.-_ _ **¿¡Qué mentiras deseas decirnos!?**_

 _-Ninguna…solo, quiero entenderlos.- las tres esencias miraron al joven como si estuviera loco.- ¿Por qué…por qué creen que solo hay destrucción, que los seres vivos son malos y crueles?_

 _ **-Porque lo es.-**_ _la esencia de los Beta Knuckles habló firme._ _ **\- Ustedes los humanos, sólo hablan de ideas de armonía y entendimiento, cuando en verdad solo buscan el beneficio personal.**_

 _ **-Y cuando buscan el beneficio grupal…relegan a los que son los más necesitados, a los inocentes y débiles…esos que según su filosofía deben de proteger.**_ _\- El Gamma Cannon siguió, luego los Beta Knuckles retomaron la palabra._

 _ **-Ustedes…los seres racionales, son seres llenos de contradicciones, dudan, temen, destruyen…las guerras que la especie humana ha hecho a lo largo de su historia solo es una muestra que ustedes como raza no valen…solo buscan la destrucción.**_

 _-¿Quién…quién les ha hecho creer eso?- esta vez, quien habló fue la esencia de las Alfa Claws._

 _ **-En la gran guerra, cuando muchos humanos decidieron sus bandos, sea el de Dios o el de Lucifer…¿Crees que lo hicieron por un bien mayor, que nos buscaron para buscar un fin al conflicto? No…nos buscaron para ganar más poder, esa es la verdad mocoso. Ustedes solo desean poder, el Hakuryuukou con el que luchaste no es diferente, busco poder a cambio de abandonar a su familia.**_

 _-Pero…se dio cuenta de su error…_

 _ **-¿¡Después de qué!? ¡De hacer llorar a los que le abrieron su corazón!-**_ _el Gamma Canon habló con ira y rencor._ _ **\- Tus amigos no son diferentes, buscan hacerse fuertes para cumplir sus metas pero llegará el día en que harán estás su prioridad, encima de la de los demás.**_

 _ **-Toda sociedad es así, solo se preocupan por ellos. Son egoístas…y tú, no eres diferente.**_ _\- Ise miró la esencia de los Beta Knuckles._

 _ **-Buscas poder para proteger pero también eres egoísta, porque deseas eso por tu propio beneficio…-**_ _la esencia de las Alfa Claws, quien era la más tranquila ahora, miró al joven con una tristeza infinita…los Beta Knuckles, con miedo y la Gamma Cannon con odio…_

 _Ahora lo entendía, esas emociones son las que los afectan, ira, odio y tristeza…todas ellas crean una sola emoción, duda. Era así, ellos absorbieron esas emociones de quienes quisieron usarlos y si bien, tal vez el objetivo original de estas pudo ser ayudar a la humanidad…irónicamente fueron estos quienes corrompieron objetos creados para ayudarlos._

 _ **-Respóndeme Hyoudo Issei…¿Qué deseas de nosotros ahora que llegamos a esto? ¿Aún deseas entendernos?**_ _\- Las Alfa Claws dieron la pregunta._

 _-Yo…es verdad, soy egoísta.- Ise alzó la vista para mirar las tres esencias con calma.- Soy egoísta dado que…busco no sufrir, no quiero perder a nadie como en ese día. Siento tristeza por haber perdido a mis padres, siento odio hacia el que los mató y quien ordenó todo…y siento miedo de fallar de nuevo…miedo de ser débil para proteger a los que son importantes para mí. Si, dudo de mi mismo dado que no sé si puedo enfrentar todo esto yo sólo…- las esencias seguían mirando al joven.- Pero ahora lo sé, no estoy sólo…tengo amigos, una familia que me tomó años en encontrar…ellos son lo que me ha dado una razón para pelear, para ser más fuerte. Si…soy egoísta…_

 _ **-¿Lo admites con una sonrisa? ¿¡Te burlas de nosotros!?-**_ _el Gamma Cannon miró furioso al joven._

 _-Díganme…¿cuando alguien no es egoísta? Todos los somos en cierto grado, cuando ayudamos a otros lo hacemos porque nos sentimos bien dando una mano al prójimo, cuando tenemos amigos inconscientemente buscamos la amistad de esa persona solo para nosotros, el egoísmo esta en todo lo que hacemos dado que en parte nos impulsa a buscar nuestra felicidad.- Las tres esencias no dijeron nada.- Esta se vuelve mala cuando nuestro egoísmo compromete el bienestar de otros, los lástima…y que eso no te importe está mal._

 _ **-Hablas de un solo punto de vista, el tuyo.**_ _\- La esencia de los Beta Knuckles miró a Ise quien asintió._

 _-Si, es mi punto de vista, me puedo equivocar, sí…pero eso no quita lo que deseo hacer ahora. Sonará egoísta, porque lo es…pero deseo entenderlos y hacerles entender que no todo es malo…que hay más en este mundo de lo que han sentido por los que trataron de usarlos._

 _Las tres esencias no se movieron…miraban firmes al joven, no fue hasta que la esencia de las Alfa Claws habló que el silencio se rompió._

 _ **-Demuestra que tu egoísmo ayuda a otros…y tal vez…solo tal vez, pensemos en tratar de que nos comprendas y como premio por lograr eso, te daremos acceso a una parte de nuestro poder.**_ _\- Ise asintió a esas palabras, sabía que sería difícil._ _ **\- No creas mal Hyoudo Issei, aún trataremos de tentarte y si logras tener un acceso ligero a nuestro poder, eso no cambia nada…aún.**_

 _Fin Flashback_

Ise le comentó todo lo que paso a Tannin quien estaba pensativo, ahora todo dependía de Ise, si bien ahora hay una apuesta de por medio que puede ser beneficioso, el riesgo está…Ahora que ambos descansaban al borde del lago, eran una buena oportunidad para hablar sobre todo esto.

 **-Depende de ti…además según lo que has dicho, las ganancias serían buenas pero la pérdida sería fatal.**

[Sin contar que no sabemos como hacer para demostrar eso…aún no hemos avanzado mucho pero los ataques de demencia han bajado enormemente]- Ddraig parecía creer que, si bien desean tentar a Ise, las voces desean…tener una contienda más justa, eso demuestra tal vez haya una chance para ellos.

 **-Interesante…lo que llama mi intención ahora es ¿De dónde sacaste la idea de cambiar la fuente de energía de una técnica para crear otra?** **Según oí, la Gaea Force usa el calor del ambiente pero con esta última usaste el agua…¿Cómo se te ocurrió?**

-Pues…una amiga me dio la idea.- Tannin miró al joven en espera de su respuesta.- Agh…bueno…sabrás de mi situación general ¿Verdad?

Ise comentó que al ser el Rey Supremo, tenía la facilidad de ir al salón del corazón donde puede hablar de vez en cuando con Haou. También que esa zona liga su corazón con la de sus amigos y que en una de las zonas, se encontró con esa chica que no conocía pero que estaba ligado al corazón de ella por alguna razón.

 **-Así que, esa chica con la que hablas en ese lugar te dio la idea…-** Tannin medito un rato su próxima respuesta.- **Si no hubiera oído de ese lugar del que hablas no te creería pero según escuché, ese Haou tenía varias habilidades extrañas y parece que aún después de su muerte, alguien logró encontrar un medio para ir a ese lugar y lo puso en el libro que la chica leyó…muy interesante.**

-¿Me crees?- Ise se sorprendió al ver que el dragón le creía.

 **-No veo la razón para no hacerlo, sólo siento que sería bueno que hables esto con tus amigos. Ellos también merecen saber…** \- Ise se rasco la nuca al oír eso. **\- Bueno, mejor regresamos a la casa Gremory, nos tomará un tiempo llegar ahí y que te de tiempo para prepararte.**

-¿Irás a esa reunión viejo Tannin?

- **Ja, de ser por mi me importaría un cuerno pero tengo que ir…además deseo hablar con Rean de unas cosas estando allá.** \- Ise asintió, suena factible. **\- Dame unos minutos, llamaré a unos de mis dragones para que nos acompañen, nosotros los llevaremos hasta la dicha reunión. Será un buen modo de decir que se esforzaron y que tu entrenamiento a dado sus frutos.**

-¡Suena genial viejo Tannin!

[Se agradece el gesto Tannin]

Con eso dicho…el fin del entrenamiento había llegado.

* * *

-¿Dónde está…? Debió estar aquí hace horas.- Rias estaba ya impaciente, en solo dos horas debían de ir a la reunión de esta noche.

Todos estaban afuera de la casa Gremory, esperando que el último de ellos al fin llegue.

-Tranquila Rias, recuerda que el tiempo de vuelo desde el territorio de Tannin-sama es largo.- Akeno trataba de calmar a su amiga, aunque ella también estaba preocupada.

-Espero que Ise-san este bien, ojalá no se haya lastimado.

-Asia…ese idiota es como las cucarachas, difíciles de matar.

-Tu analogía es muy…bizarra.- Aki miró con molestia a Ray, la castaña ahora usaba el cabello suelto.

-Si, mira como has dejado a la pobre Asia.- Kaori, que tenía ahora el cabello un poco mas largo, abrazaba a la pequeña rubia quien se imaginó a Ise como una cucharada, vaya imaginación.

-Rayos…Ray, ahora tengo esa imagen yo también en la cabeza.- Irina miró a su amiga con molestia.- Ise-kun no es ninguna cucaracha.

-¡Dije que es difícil de matar como una!

Kiba sonrió al escuchar la extraña discusión, estaba algo vendado dado que el entrenamiento fue difícil, Xenovia parecía una momia y Ayane estaba vendada de un lado de la cara.

-¿Cómo te hiciste eso Ayane?- el rubio miró a la kunoichi quien señaló a la ex exorcista con rabia.- Oh…

-Esta idiota me regresó uno de mis kunais cerca a la cara.- Xenovia miró a su amiga con furia.

-¿¡Yo!? ¡Me lanzaste una ráfaga de esas cosas, tengo las vendas en el cuerpo para demostrar mi sufrimiento!

Kiba sonrió nervioso al ver como ambas chicas se deseaban lanzar al cuello de la otra y quizás seguir un entrenamiento que ahora se volvió una rivalidad. Gasper estaba al lado de Koneko, la nekomata sonreía al ver la escena.

-Te ves feliz Koneko-chan ¿Paso algo bueno?

-Solo me alegro que todos estemos juntos de nuevo Gya-kun.- el vampiro sonrió al ver la sonrisa de su amiga.- y veo que has cambiado un poco Gya-kun.

-Un poquito…aún tengo miedo de estar en las multitudes pero ahora lo afronto mejor…un poco.- Kuroka quien estaba cerca de ambos jóvenes sacudió los cabellos del vampiro con fuerza.

-¡El chico está demostrando convicción nya!- Gasper se quejaba del ataque de la nekomata pero sonreía como podía.

-Onee-sama…lo estas lastimando.- Koneko sonreía al decir eso, en esas 2 semanas, ella y Kuroka se habían acercado un poco más…al menos ahora entendía porque su hermana hizo lo que hizo.

-¡Miren, ahí viene!- Fay señaló el cielo.- ¡Y viene con compañia!- Todos notaron que en efecto, Tannin venía con acompañado por dos dragones a su lado.

Los tres dragones finalmente llegaron al lugar donde estaban los demás, Tannin se veía bien, los dragones que lo acompañaban eran uno verde y uno azul. De la espalda de Tannin, Ise bajó rápidamente para luego saludar a los demás con una sonrisa.

-¡Hola a todos! ¿¡Como están!?- Kiba y Gasper fueron los primeros en acercarse al castaño.- Wow, se nota que se han hecho más fuertes en estas 2 semanas.

-Tu igual Ise-kun, se nota que has creado un estilo nuevo…la musculatura en tus brazos lo demuestra.- Ise miró complicado a su amigo, eso sonó taaaaaan mal.- Estoy ansioso por una pelea de practica.- el castaño sonrió, reto interesante.

-¡Es bueno verte Ise Aniki!- el joven acarició la cabeza de su kouhai, los hombres del grupo conversaban mientras que las chicas….

-Oigan…- Rias habló bajo para que solo las mujeres la oigan.- Sé la respuesta…pero….

-Lo sé Rias…- Ray calló a la pelirroja.- Sabemos lo que dirás….

-Si…- Todas se quedaron idiotas la ver a Ise…solo dos semanas y el cambio ligero las dejo así…solo podían admirar el nuevo físico del joven, no era tan distinto al anterior pero los músculos ahora eran más definidos y el cabello ligeramente largo le da un toque interesante.

Justo en ese momento, Sona y su sequito llegaron dado que acordaron ir a la reunión juntos.

-Rias…ya…¿¡Eh!?- Sona notó que todos estaban ahí, Tannin y dos dragones….lo que llamó su atención fue ver a Ise…casi sin nada puesto.- ¿¡Hyoudo-kun!?

-¿Are?... ¡Sona, me alegro de verte, a ti y los demás!- Ise saludó con la mano a los demonios, las chicas acordaron una cosa.

-Se ve…bien….- Yura dijo eso con un ligero sonrojo…las demás rieron mientras Saji, quien también había entrenado y hacerse más fuerte, miraba con envidia el físico de Ise, aunque obviamente Ise al ser más de combate físico necesita un cuerpo más entrenado para ese rubro.

-¿Sona?- Ise se acercó a la joven que estaba estatua.- ¿Hola?

Ise notó que la joven estaba roja….el silencio duró un segundo hasta que….

-¡PONTE ALGO DE ROPA!- el sonido de una cachetada siguió el grito reciente ante la expresión de dolor de los demás.

 **-Eso dolió…pero como usted dijo Tannin-sama, nada es aburrido con el muchacho.-** Tannin rio con fuerza, sin duda el muchacho era interesante.

* * *

-Itetetete…- Ise se sobaba la cara, ahora tras un buen baño y usar ropas más formales, casi un terno pero que no quita la comodidad, estaba sentado en la sala con Saji y Kiba a su lado.- No tenía que darme esa cachetada infernal…

-Es tu culpa por andar en paños menores.- Saji se mostraba furioso.

-En teoría, era mi pantalón solo que reducido al largo de un short.- Ise se defendió, Ddraig soltó una carcajada tras recordar la reciente cachetada, los previos Sekiryuutei también reían.- Sisi, búrlense de mi dolor.

 _ **-Lo hacemos…**_

 _-¡No les decía eso a ustedes!-_ Ise le grito a las voces de los Cosmic Packs quienes volvieron a reír.- Bastardos…

-Pareces mejor Ise-kun ¿lograste resolver tu problema?- Ise negó la cabeza a la pregunta de Kiba.

-No…aún no pero hice avances.- Ise estiró el brazo.- No puedo creer que mi maestro y Azazel hayan ido a la reunión sin nosotros.

-Lo hicieron porque deseaban acompañar a Sirzches-sama y Venelana-sama está ayudando a las chicas junto con Fie-san.- Saji en eso tenía una pregunta.

-Oigan…Fie-san parece llevarse bien con Venelana-sama cuando Rean-san no está.- Los dos jóvenes vieron al rubio con los ojos entrecerrados.- ¿Qué?

 **-Ay mi otra mitad, eres tan tonto.-** De la sombra del joven emergió una forma reptiliana como una serpiente, Vitra.- **Es porque el macho de la afección de esas dos no está, por eso no desean arrancarse los ojos.**

[Vitra…]- Ddarig se sorprendió de ver al Rey Dragón Vitra, quien también es considerado como un Dragón Maligno.- [Cuanto tiempo…]

 **-Sin duda Ddraig, volver al mundo de los vivos es raro…-** La serpiente miró a su alrededor.- **Pero no está mal, aunque ese miserable de Indra un día me las pagará por haber separado mi alma en varios pedazos.**

[Veo que ese lado tuyo no ha cambiado…primero Tannin y ahora tú, que interesante]- Ise y Saji dejaron que ambos dragones hablen.

-Interesante…no es cosa del día a día ver esto.- Kiba dio su opinión.

-Cierto…por cierto Saji ¿Cómo te fue en tu entrenamiento?

-Fue tortura….ese Azazel es un sádico.- Ise y KIba rieron al oír eso.- Pero gracias a ello me he hecho más fuerte. Hyoudo…quiero darte las gracias…- Ise miró confundido al joven.- Pues…gracias por considerarme un amigo a pesar del mal pie…

-Nah, yo también exagere un poco…

-No…tal vez soné demasiado presumido y este tiempo me ha hecho darme cuenta de que no debo seguir así.- Saji miró el techo.- Solo quiero decir…gracias por ser mi amigo y también por apoyar el sueño de Kaichou.

-No hay nada que agradecer…creo que lo que Sona desea hacer es justo y correcto, además te tiene a ti y los demás para apoyarla.

-Lo sé…daré lo mejor de mi…Quiero ayudar a Kaichou a cumplir su sueño.- En eso el joven miró a Ise con determinación.- Y mi meta personal, es un día vencerte.

-Je…pues adelante, el intento siempre es bienvenido.- Ise le dio una palmada a Saji, un gesto de que acepta el reto.

-Pues la cola para eso es larga Saji, no eres el único que desea enfrentar a Ise-kun.- Kiba sonrió al decir eso.- Vali también desea hacerlo…

-Agh….no sé porque siento que el número de chicos a mi alrededor esta incrementado…- el castaño sonó deprimido al decir eso. Todos rieron al escuchar esa aclaración…

-También Hyuodo, hay una cosa en la que no voy a perder…aunque me tengas ventaja.- Ise miró confuso al rubio pero Kiba sabía a lo que se refería.

-¿Todos listos?- Los hombres voltearon al escuchar la voz de Venelana.

Todas estaban bien vestidas, con vestidos dignos de la clase alta…era como ver un desfile de belleza, si Ise no creía que sus amigas eran hermosas pues ahora si lo creía…Venelana y Fie también estaban vestidas elegantes…era una vista de hermosas chicas….pero había un ligero detalle, un detallito….

-¡¿Por qué usas vestido Gasper!?- Ise grito al ver que su kouhai usaba un vestido, un maldito vestido.- ¿¡Acaso el entrenamiento fue inútil!?

-¿Eeeehhh? Pero…el vestido esta lindo…

-¡Ese no es el punto!- Gasper empezó a sollozar ante los gritos de Ise…- Saben que….me rindo…

-Vamos Ise-kun, no es tan malo.- Irina se acercó a su amigo y le dio una palmada en el hombro.- Anda, di que estamos hermosas.

-¿Debo de decir lo obvio?...¿Qué?- Ise notó que la mayoría de las chicas estaban rojas.- ¿Y ahora?

[Eres un perfecto idiota…]- Ise gruño ante las palabras de Ddraig, aunque noto que Sona también estaba roja y que Saji lo miraba furioso, mientras Venelana y Fie sonreían…

-Ok…¿hmm?- el joven notó algo…perturbador…- Oye Kiba….

-Dime…

-Soy yo….o Tomoe está viendo a Gasper con una mirada nada santa….

-¿Qué te hace creer eso, la baba o la sangre en la nariz?- Ise miró al rubio con sorpresa…le habló con sarcasmo.

-Touche…¿Crees que necesitamos una orden de restricción?

-Quizás…- Ambos miraron una vez más a la chica….estaba peor….- Tal vez ahora…

Rias salió de su sonrojo primero y se puso en frente de todos.

-Bien amigos…es hora de ir a la reunión…que bueno que Tannin-sama nos está esperando afuera.- Rias notó que todos estaban listos.- Hable con Ravel, ella nos verá allá…con todo claro, vamos.

Todos asistieron a las palabras de Rias…era el momento.

* * *

-Mi lord…hoy es el día….

-Excelente….veo que nuestros espías han hecho su trabajo.-En lo que parecía ser un enorme templo, la sombra de algo gigante con ojos rojos veía al demonio en frente de él.- ¿Seguro de que se hizo todo lo adecuado?

-Si mi lord, los Maous no podrán hacer nada.- el demonio bajó la cabeza en señal de respeto.- Muchos desean que usted haga lo que por derecho es suyo.

-Jajaja…perfecto, ahora es el momento…al fin tras años de esconderme y recuperarme por esa estúpida guerra y ese maldito humano que me dejó inmovilizado…

-Mi lord….debo decirle algo….- la sombra posó sus ojos sobre el demonio.- Él…estará ahí…

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Ridículo, él murió tras luchar con esa bestia, lo sentí aún en mi estado catatónico!- los ojos brillaron en señal de rabia y odio.

-S-Si…pero ha reencarnado…es el Sekiryuutei, todos hablan de él….

-¿El Sekiryuutei…? Interesante…muy interesante.- La sombra sonó complacido.- No lo pude matar antes pero ahora…ahora será más fácil…además que, ganaré una esposa de paso.

La sombra rio al decir eso…parece que las cosas serán mejor de lo que espero…mucho mejor…

* * *

Insertar canción: Innocent ~Mujaki na mama de~ (TV edit) - Koji Wada

Donna ni hanarete itemo…

(Aunque la distancia nos separe…)

Al comienzo de la canción, vemos a Issei y Vali que se encuentran caminando en un terreno que ha llegado la noche con la luna brillando y las estrellas acompañando ese cielo que daba indicios que el día comenzaba ya que estaba cerca el amanecer mientras que ellos se acercan mutuamente.

HEY!

Y con ese grito, ambos portadores de un dragón celestial chocan sus puños en señal de amistad o de despedida mediante que la cámara se mueve al mismo cielo que muestra que un sol brillante comienza a aparecer entre las montañas y dando que se cambia a otro lugar que se muestra una especie de tumba.

Mirageta sora. Kimi wa tooi basho de.

(Mirando hacia el cielo. Te encuentras en algún lugar lejano.)

Y en ella vemos un ramo de flores colocado por Issei que recuerda en ella la persona que se encuentra sepultada con lágrimas, pero está siendo visto por Rean que de alguna manera se llena de nostalgia y cambia su mirada al cielo y la cámara sigue la misma acción.

Onaji keshiki, Mitsumete iru no kana

(Me preguntaré, si estarás viendo el mismo paisaje que yo)

Y en ese mismo cielo, vemos en un sendero cercano a las montañas se muestra a Vali quien se distancia un tanto de su grupo para poder descansar un poco mediante que Bikou, Arthur y Esdeath lo observan claramente para que su compañero pueda meditar todos los viajes que ha hecho con ellos y recuerda con nostalgia todas las aventuras que pasó en el inframundo previo a comenzar su propio camino.

Todokanai omoi wo

(Mis sentimientos, te alcanzarán)

Entre los dos, Issei piensa cómo fue que a temprana edad pierde a sus padres y conoció a Ddraig para iniciar el entrenamiento con Rean mediante recuerda como ha sido feliz últimamente, al mismo tiempo que Vali recuerda esos momentos que compartía con Rias, Milicas y Sairaorg en su estancia en el inframundo pero repentinamente en su pensar se encuentran cerca con él.

Mune ni kizamitsuke hashittetanda

(Y seguiré corriendo con ello grabado en mi pecho)

Repentinamente Issei y Vali ve que Azazel les golpea por la espalda sin pensar pero ven que las diversas personas como Sairaorg, Rias, Irina, LeFay, Yuuto, Gasper, entre otras personas que conocen a ambos, al igual que Esdeath, Bikou y Arthur que conocen al peli platino que ambos se dan impulso para un salto por una colina pequeña.

Bokutachi ga yumemita ashita ni

(Ese mañana que nosotros hemos soñado)

Rápidamente se cambia la escena y se nota a Ayane, Twilight, Irina y Xenovia corriendo mientras llevaban unas cosas y la cámara nota cerca que Vali estaba recostado en el pasto que estaba cerca de un campo de flores para relajarse, pero Esdeath lo encuentra para acurrucarse en su pecho, aunque no le cayó muy bien ese acto al peli platino que suspira y cierra los ojos con una sonrisa.

Hibiku yo Kimi no warai koe

(Resonará con el sonido de tu risa)

Pero no muy lejos, Sirzechs y Grayfia ven con una sonrisa a su querido hijo y a la distancia, Rean entre los árboles con una sonrisa se aleja caminando del lugar, pero repentinamente se encuentra con Venelana, Fie y Evangeline lo miren fijamente para saber lo que hacía mientras que el hombre incrédulo por lo que pasa, solo las ve, se da una idea hasta que suspira con una risa nerviosa con una gota de sudor en su rostro.

Dakara bokutachi wa atarashii kaze o

(Por eso que tenemos un nuevo viento que)

Cambiando de escena, vemos a Issei, Sairaorg y Yuuto que caminan dentro de un sendero de un bosque mientras conversan tranquilamente sobre lo que tendrán planificado pronto, pero repentinamente comienzan a escuchar una especie de llamado de las chicas que por parte de Rias y diversas conocidas tienen preparado un picnic que diversos conocidos se encuentran ahí, incluidos Vali y Esdeath no muy lejos del resto.

Okosou Mujaki na mama de

(Se despierta con la inocencia de continuar)

Mientras que todos los presentes esperan a los tres chicos, Issei con una sonrisa toma impulso y comienza a correr seguido de Sairaorg y Yuuto que siguen la misma acción del joven de cabellos castaños mientras se dirigen al picnic con sus conocidos al mismo tiempo que lentamente la cámara toma una escena que ven a los chicos van a dicho lugar hasta que llegan para estar con sus amigos mientras que de fondo esta parte del paisaje y el cielo.

* * *

 **Uf, ok ahora los review...**

 **FlashHero: Todo se revela a su tiempo, cosas con respecto al futuro del fic no diré. 1) No, ellas no estarán, muy gastado...2)¿Necesito responder lo obvio? 3)Pues...dejame pensarlo, aún lo he ideado...ni cuando será, ya que no será en lo que sería el vol 10 en el cannon.**

 **Dasabo: Pues...gracias, lo del harem...tal vez ya no haya más tras después de lo que sería la adaptación del vol 10, lo que haya ahí cerrará cupos, lo de otros animes...quizas si quizas no...no lo sé.**

 **godz 1987: SI amigo, es una situación compleja, con lo de negima...si ves bien al final del manga, ninguno alcanza el nivel de un Dios o el nivel que tengo planeado para Ise y Vali, además que me parece extraño que un niño de 10 años alcance tal fuerza en un año, será fuerte pero lo modularé con lo que estoy pensando.**

 **Ikari no Ryujin: Si, todo esta cuadrando, admito que los caps me salen largos ya que todo en el vol 5 esta tan ligado que donde deseo acabar un cap se relaciona rapido con otro y por eso esto. Temporal...muy temporal, lejos de la nueva forma pero es un primer paso. Pd: Lo sé...**

 **Izanami123: Gracias, es un don. Ese juego fue una de las tantas bases, si bien el motivo no fue el que pongo aca, la muerte de Ares me dio la idea tras rejugarlo unas semanas antes de iniciar el fic.**

 **sil-celestion-boos imperial: Espero que lo hayas disfrutado.**

 **total dxd: Pues no tanto amigo y no, el arco original será luego de este...digamos que este es mi vol 5, hecho a mi modo.**

 **Duncan: Pues me alegro de superar mi propia imaginación, que bueno que les gusto...Pd: Si...la broma se me ocurrió en el momento.**

 **Bankotsu: Pues trato eso amigo, mejorar para hacer una mejor historia.**

 **zerefkafka: Gracias amigo**

 **SXESoldier: Trato, en verdad disfruto mucho escribir esta historia, más porque veo que hay gente que aprecia esto, no es fácil pero ver que les agrada en reconfortante. Tal vez, pero te lo aseguro...Vali aparecerá más pronto de lo que creen.**

 **x29: Pues vaya...Si lo sé, todo fue planeado para esto y vaya que me costó...lo del rango del fic, haré eso. Ya tuve un problema con otro fic y no deseo más.**

 **kreiven animator: Si amigo, hoy será el entrenamiento...en verdad no difiere mucho con lo que se ve en el cannon.**

 **Ronaldc v2: Nunca es malo un poco de caos como escuche una vez.**

 **alexzero: Si, así es...**

 **soulalbarn18000: Si, me salió algo gracioso...lo de Vali tiene sus motivos.**

 **Tenzalucard123: Quien dice que será en el Rating Game**

 **Con todo esto listo...nos vemos amigos.**


	39. Desastrosa Reunión

**Aviso, este cap lo tengo listo hace una semana así como el que le sigue, se aprovecha el tiempo dado que esta semana estoy full trabajo, espero que les guste.**

 **Sekiryuutei Supremo**

 **Arco 4: La Lucha de la Nueva Generación**

 **Capítulo 39: Desastrosa Reunión**

* * *

Insertar canción: Overlap – Kimeru

Al inicio de la canción, el guantelete del Boosted Gear se ilumina en color rojo mayormente, pero cerca de la gran joya verde, hay tres letras del alfabeto griego, alfa, beta y ganma que se iluminan con colores gris oscuro, rojo y verde respectivamente mientras que una gran llamarada muestra el título de la serie por unos instantes.

Kakusenai hodo mabayui hikari seijaku yaburi kono yo ni yomigaeru

(La luz de manera evidente no puede ser ocultada, rompe el silencio y revive en este mundo)

Al comenzar las letras de la canción, vemos como es el crecimiento de Issei, desde que a temprana edad con Rean mediante su entrenamiento al llegar en el nivel que se encuentra ahora, y como una mirada al pasado, el Sekiryuutei se distrae ve a varios de que hacen vida ahora en su casa liderados por Rias y Sona con sus respectivos clanes y conocidos, sin saber que una sombra carcome a Issei pero el lugar se ilumina cuando ve a Milicas que en su rostro daba una sincera y gran sonrisa.

Hageshiku yuragu kawaita daichi inochi o kakete hibana butsukeau

(Violentamente temblante, la sed y la tierra en juego su vida y los enfrentamientos junto con chispas)

Ahora con Vali, quien camina con diversa compañía de su grupo, recuerda cómo fueron los días mediante que estuvo en el inframundo con los diversos demonios que pasó buena parte de su vida, en el castillo Gremory, Venelana, Zeoticus, Grayfia y Sirzechs entre lágrimas en sus ojos cada uno de los mencionados junto con Rias y Milicas respectivamente mientras que en sus manos tenían una especie de carta de parte del peli plateado.

Mou ichido dake de ii Kiseki Okite yo, Kako ni nakushita kioku no peeji o torimodosu chikara wo…

(Solo una vez más deja que un milagro suceda, dame la fuerza para recuperar la página en mis recuerdos que he perdido en el pasado…)

Ahora vemos a Issei que se encuentra entrenando dentro de los terrenos de Tannin sin camisa mostrando buena parte de su musculatura formada que de ahí se cambia de lugar a la reunión de los jóvenes demonios con un traje formal mediante que Haou se aparece pero repentinamente ven que tres pilares de luz que revelan las OOparts que se convierten en Cosmic Packs y al final en una especie de armaduras que van poco a poco hacia el Sekiryuutei que se alarma por diversos enemigos desconocidos mediante que todos los presentes de la reunión de las grandes fracciones se alarman por lo que ocurre haciendo que el joven castaño se prepare para la batalla y entre tres reflejos ve que su cuerpo estaba teniendo puestas cada una de las armaduras.

Yami o tsuranuku shinjiru kokoro tamashii nemuru basho sagashite

(Un corazón que cree puede perforar a través de la oscuridad y buscar el lugar donde mi alma sueña)

Y con las armaduras de las OOparts, cortando con las Alfa Claws a unos enemigos, luego con los Beta Knuckles con un solo golpe derrotando a otros, posteriormente con el Ganma Cannon con diversos disparos láser hace vaporizar a otra horda de enemigos para que finalmente las tres armaduras brillan con luz propia y hacen una sola pero está aún opaca. Al escuchar las explosiones, todos los presentes de las dos reuniones se alertan de lo que ocurre mediante que Rias y las demás chicas que tienen una especial atención por Issei solo pueden ver todo lo que su amado (o interesado) encuentra lidiando en ese momento.

Mabataki dekinai Surudoi gankou o moyasu

(Quemaduras y la fuerte mirada de los ojos que no pueden brillar)

Sin saber entre los presentes, Ophis ve todo volando mediante que desvía a su mirada al ver que el Great Red aparece entre las dimensiones pero la cámara cambia su vista hacia el cielo que se agrieta como si fuera vidrio como si fuera la pantalla partida por la mitad mostrando dos jóvenes en sus diversos problemas.

Hikari to kage no futatsu no kokoro kurisutaru ni utsuru mirai e

(Estos dos corazones de luz y oscuridad ahora avanzan hacia el futuro que se refleja en el cristal)

En un lado de esa parte del cristal roto, vemos a Issei que estaba muy triste soportando todas las voces que estaba escuchando y llorando por no poder detenerlas ya que trataba de ignorarlas pero no podía. En otro lado del cristal vemos a Vali que estaba un cabizbajo por lo que si en verdad el camino que ha elegido era el verdadero, pero mueve su cabeza en señal que no debe seguir pensando en ello mientras se prepara e Issei se levanta y se limpia las lágrimas de los ojos ya viendo su objetivo para la próxima batalla y ese cristal que divide a los dos portadores de un dragón celestial se vuelve añicos y se encuentran en un terreno encarándose y teniendo las armaduras Balance Breaker pero muestran su rostro.

Ima ugokidasu akaku minagiru eyes.

(Ahora empiezan a moverse los ojos cultivados carmesí)

* * *

Pero justo antes de que su lucha comenzará, una especie de dragón que estaba bajo un manto de llamas completamente oscuras revela su vista unos ojos carmesí sangre y ambos guerreros dragón se preparan para encarar a su nuevo enemigo mientras dan un salto para iniciar el combate congelando la imagen que daba un prólogo a una dura batalla que ambos tenían en ese momento.

-Que vista.- Ise estaba sobre la cabeza de Tannin viendo el paisaje que un dragón real ve.0

Todos estaban montados sobre los tres dragones que surcaban los cielos de una manera calmada y majestuosa. Una barrera cubría a los jóvenes para que el viento no desarregle a las chicas y sus peinados, gesto que fue agradecido por las chicas, todo el arreglo fue una Odisea y no querían problemas.

Ise por su lado estaba afuera de la barrera ya que deseaba sentir el viento durante el vuelo, era una sensación extraña pero agradable.

 **-¿Disfrutando la vista?-** Tannin le hizo la pregunta al joven quien asintió con una sonrisa.- **Je, tal vez la parte dragón de ti te hace sentir eso.**

-Quizás pero…igualmente es una vista genial.

[Es cierto, hace años que no tengo una vista así…momentos como estos me hacen extrañar mi cuerpo]- Ddraig sentía nostalgia, él sabía lo agradable que es volar por el cielo…sin límites.- [Pero…no me quejo, hice estupideces que me costaron eso y estoy conforme con mi estilo de vida actual]

 **-Oirte decir eso es una gran sorpresa Ddraig…a parte de mí, solo otros tres grandes dragones siguen activos, dos de ellos no se muestran al mundo y el otro anda de un lado a otro. Los demás han muerto o están como tú, sellados.**

-Que lástima…sé que los dragones son difíciles de tratar pero tienen tanto que aportar, han visto y vivido mucho.- Ise miró la luna artificial del lugar.

 **-Los dragones inspiran miedo y respeto…somos entes hechos de energía pura, por ello también somos muy…orgullosos.** \- Ise sabía a lo que se refería.- **Aunque con los años he aprendido a ser más calmado y demás, antes era un busca pleitos.**

[Como esa vez en la que deseaste retar a Gran Rojo]- Tannin rio ligeramente al oír eso.

-¿Gran Rojo? El Sekiryuushintei...El True Dragon.

 **-Sí…Gran Rojo es lo que llamarías un ente dimensional ya que nació de los sueños de los seres vivos, es tan poderoso como el número de sueños que hay en este mundo.** \- el castaño asintió, admitía que la existencia del Gran Rojo era necesaria, él vivía en la Brecha Dimensional… **\- Ophis, el Dios Dragón, tal como Gran Rojo es una existencia dimensional…nació de la nada, del infinito…ambos dragones son existencias que se rumorea nacieron antes de la creación de este universo.**

-Son existencias poderosas pero necesarias…- Ise por un instante se sintió pequeño, esos dos eran seres antiguos y poderosos…- ¿Cómo será hablar con ellos?

[Ophis tal vez sea más fácil de hablar, ha vivido años en el mundo humano. Gran Rojo sólo habla con dragones…]- las palabras de Ddraig hicieron que su poseedor asienta.- [Por cierto compañero ¿Hablaste con Twilight? Recuerda que puede que hoy no puedas hablar con ella más tarde]

-Si Ddraig, hablé con ella en la mañana, dijo que no había problema y que hablaríamos mañana. No quiero ser regañado por no ir…ella y su afán por las esquedulas.

 **-Jajaja, veo que tú también atraes mujeres de carácter chico.** \- Ise se mostró confundido ante esa exclamación.- **No es raro que un dragón atraiga mujeres de carácter, algo debe controlar nuestra impulsividad.**

Ise se quedó helado al oír eso…eso solo significa una cosa…

-Estoy jodido…- Ddraig y Tannin rieron al escuchar el tono depresivo del joven.

-¿De qué hablaran?- Rias vio como el castaño se deprimia por algo.

-Debe pensar tonterías.- Sona se acomodó los lentes.- Oye Rias ¿Segura de esto? Sabes que Hyoudo-kun puede…tú sabes…

-Pues yo veo que está mejor Sona.- Tsubaki quién estaba al lado de la demonio.- Al parecer a encontrado un punto de equilibrio.

-Ufufu, eso es algo que debemos celebrar.- Akeno, a diferencia de las demás quiénes vestían vestidos clásicos occidentales, ella vestía un kimono elegante.- Aunque lo mejor sea que lo hagamos tras el Rating Game.

-Factible…- Sona se sobo el antebrazo con su mano derecha, por alguna razón tenía un escalofrío.

-¿Sona, pasa algo?- Rias notó que su amiga se notaba nerviosa.

-No…No es nada…- la chica sólo negó con la cabeza pero igual las demás la vieron con preocupación. _\- ¿Qué es esta sensación…? Siento escalofríos…_ \- Fie notó el nerviosismo en la joven…¿O era algo más?

-Fie-chan…Sona se ve extraña, casi temerosa.- Venelana notó eso también, era raro…

 _-Espero…solo espero que todo sea solo esto…una mala sensación._ \- la peliblanca en verdad esperaba que nada pasara.

 **-Ya estamos aquí.-** Tannin y sus acompañantes ya habían aterrizado. **\- Nosotros estaremos en el área designada para demonios de gran tamaño. Los vemos luego…**

-Gracias por el viaje Tannin-sama.- Todos agradecieron con respeto…

-Gracias por el aventon viejo Tannin… ¡Ay!- El pisotón de Ray en su pie, sumado a que era un taco alto, hizo que el joven se queje.- ¿¡Y eso!?

-¡Por tratar sin respeto a alguien de la talla de Tannin-sama!- La caído le gritó al joven con tal fuerza que este se estaba encogiendo con cada palabra.

 **-Jaja, no importa…este chico es un caso…Nos vemos.** \- Tannin se fue dejando a los demás en la entrada.

Ya con todo listo, todos entraron al edificio donde la reunión central ocurría. Tras cruzar la puerta, era más que obvio que las chicas llamarían la atención, eran muy bellas incluso sobre los estándares de los demonios.

-Cuanta gente…- Tomoe notó que incluso los Maou estaban ahí.- Oh, también están Miguel-sama y Gabriel-sama.

Los dos arcángeles saludaron con la mano a los demonios que conocieron en la cumbre hace ya un mes. A un lado de ellos, Azazel y Penemue también estaban ahí, la caído usaba vestido negro…si que resaltaba.

-Woah…Penemue-san si que es bella y lo sabe aprovechar.- Reya notó que la caído sacaba una miradas lujuriosas de los demonios.- Hombres…

-Jajaja, Penemue siempre ha sido bella, muchos dicen que igualaba a Gabriel-san cuando aún era un ángel.- Ise sonrió al decir eso.- Al parecer mi maestro esta actuando como guarda espaldas de los Maou.

Todos notaron que Rean estaba cerca a los Maou y los distintos líderes que había.

-Es un modo de tener a las personas bajo control Sekiryuutei.- la voz atrás de Ise hizo que sus ojos brillen por instinto, una parte de él lo impulsaba a estar en guardia. Al voltear se vio con un hombre muy mayor, que usaba un cetro y que uno de sus ojos era…raro.- Jo…tienes la misma mirada rebelde que él…

-¿Quién es usted?- Kiba logró hacer la pregunta, una que muchos callaron al sentir el enorme poder en ese anciano.

-Dios Padre de Asgard, Odin.- ese nombre hizo que todos se pongan tensos.- Jojo, no se preocupen…vine porque el mocoso Azazel me invitó ya que desea una alianza con nosotros, algo que veo factible para nuestro bando.

-Odin-sama, por favor…ya es hora de que hable con los líderes, ya perdió mucho tiempo acosando a las mujeres del lugar.- la mujer que estaba al lado del Dios nórdico, era bella…una belleza en todo el sentido, su cabello plateado y ojos azules eran encantadores, aunque se nota que es algo seria. Además que por lo que dijo, todos miraron al Dios con sorpresa y desprecio, por parte de las chicas.

-Tch…tenías que decir eso.- Odin se mostró molesto por la interrupción.- Ella es mi asistente, Rossweise…una chica cuyo número de años equivale a los que no ha tenido novio.

-Kuh...- la chica, Rossweise, se mostró dolida por el comentario…al instante cayó de rodillas al suelo y empezó a llorar.- ¡Es verdad, soy una mujer que nunca ha tenido novio a pesar de mi edad!...¡Moriré sola! ¡Buuuuuaaaahhh!

La pena ajena no basta para…describir esto…Ise se acercó a la joven y le dio unas palmadas en el hombro en señal de apoyo…el efecto no fue el esperado, ella lloró más fuerte.

[Ok…no sé que hacer en esta situación]

-Ni yo…- Ise miró al Dios quien sonrió al notar que la esencia del Rey Supremo se mostraba al lado de Ise…solo que nadie lo notaba.

 _-Años sin vernos mocoso…_

 _ **-Viejo…¿Aún tan mañoso como siempre? Por ello tu esposa manda asistentes para vigilarte.**_ \- El Dios se mostró ligeramente molesto por esas palabras.

 _-Je ¿Y tú…? Veo que ahora eres parte de la esencia de este muchacho sin talento. Que bajo has caído Rey Supremo._

 _ **-¿Bajo? No…solo decidí que es mejor así, yo era como él y aún así te dañe ese ojo tuyo años atrás...**_ _-_ Odin mostró molestia al recordar eso. _ **\- Dejemos esto de una vez…no nos queda eso de actuar hostiles con el otro…igual, me alegro de verte vivo aún Odin.**_

 _-Jejeje, sin duda nunca aguantas una broma._ \- Odin sonrío levemente. _\- Espero que este chico no haga lo que tú hiciste en su momento._

 _ **-Lo mío fue por un motivo, ahora no es necesario…pero…**_ _\- Los ojos del humano brillaron en señal de amenaza.-_ _ **Si uno de los tuyos, y sabes que hablo de Loki, trata algo que desee destruir el mundo…cumpliré mi amenaza inicial Odin…**_

 _-Lo sé…y espero que eso no pase_.- La charla mental de ambos acabó, para ambos solo fue un segundo en el mundo real.- Je, se nota que tú y Haou se parecen, tienen esa mirada que desafía a los Dioses y al mundo.- Ise miró al Dios con seriedad.- Espero que un día hablemos con más calma Sekiryuutei.

Odin empezó a caminar hacia en donde estaban los líderes seguido por una aún deprimida Rossweise.

-Eso fue…interesante.- Irina fue la primera en hablar, todos asintieron a las palabras de la joven.

-No debería sorprender eso, se sabe de la reputación del Dios Odin.- Ravel apareció al lado de ellos, la chica vestía una vestido púrpura.- Hola a todos.

-¡Ravel!- Kuroka y Fay fueron las primeras en saludar a su amiga con un abrazo.

-Jejeje, yo también las extrañé.- Ravel se alegraba de ver a sus queridas amigas tras dos semanas, que para ella fueron eternas.- Ise-sama…- La rubia se acercó a su líder con una sonrisa, Ise creyó que iba a recibir una abrazo pero…- ¡Baka!- la Phoenix golpeó al joven en la cara con tal fuerza que se escuchó en todo el lugar.

-¡Aaahhh! ¿¡Qué mierda te pasa Tsundere!?

-¿¡Qué que me pasa!? ¿¡Cree que no escuché lo que hizo en la reunión de hace dos semanas!?- Ise se puso pálido al escuchar eso.- ¡Le rompió los dientes al demonio ese, su nombre me da igual, y se opuso a los demonios ancianos! ¿¡Es idiota!?...Mejor ni responda…ya sé la respuesta hace años.

-¡Oye!- Ise se sintió ofendido, primero un golpe y luego esta ametralladora verbal…que injusto.

-V-Vamos Ravel-san…Ise-san lo hizo por una buena razón.- Asia trató de calmar a la furiosa chica.

-Aunque…no podemos negar que senpai es idiota.- Nadie pudo refutar las palabras de Koneko…

-¿¡Por qué aceptan eso!?- El joven ahora si estaba deprimido…

Todos rieron a expensas del agredido, Venelana y Fie decidieron ir con los líderes a tratar de hablar con Rean…objetivo obvio en ambas dado que se dieron una mirada rápida y luego iban a dicho lugar. El humano por su lado suspiró, que cansado iba a ser todo esto.

La reunión era lo que Ise esperó…aburrida. Todos hablaban de cosas de la clase alta, Rias por un lado, Sona por el otro, sus amigos dispersos tratando de no dejar a nadie en ridículo…Demonios, hasta Gasper estaba entablando una charla, incómoda pero una al fin y al cabo.

-Aburrido…- Ise tenía un vaso de refresco en mano.- Nadie se me acerca debido a mi última acción en esa estúpida presentación.

[Mejor para nosotros…quien sabe, tal vez hayan tratado de sacarte de tus casillas]- palabras muy ciertas por parte de Ddraig.

 _ **-¿Y qué? Nada como un buen golpe para calmar las cosas.**_ \- una gota de sudor recorrió el cuello del joven. Que bizarro…

-En serio…con todas las voces en mi cabeza voy a tener que conseguir un filtro cerebral.- Ise tomó un poco del vaso que tenía.

 **-Je, esto me recuerda a los días que tuve que ir a estas fiestas de gala…aburridas como siempre.**

-¿En serio?- Haou habló a la mente del joven, quien notó que los líderes hablaban con Odin sobre algo. _\- ¿Cómo eran?_

 **-Igual que la que ves ahora, gente hablando de política, haciendo alianzas, buscando favores…aburrido. A mi esas cosas nunca me llamaron la atención.**

- _¿Qué llamaba tu atención entonces?_

 **-Proteger…mi única meta era proteger a la gente que era importante para mí, suena muy egoísta pero eso era lo que creía…fueron años después en la que empecé a buscar un futuro para los humanos.** \- Ise y Ddraig escuchaban atentos al humano. **\- Odín por ejemplo, es un buen líder con sus errores como otros, tal vez su más grande arrepentimiento es ver como su hijo Loki está, ese Dios solo busca hundir el mundo en el caos, el Ragnarok, ese es su objetivo.**

[¿Te has cruzado con él]

 **-No, sólo con Odín y Thor, de Loki oí rumores y muchas otras cosas. Con el viejo hay un respeto mutuo, con el tipo del martillo…no tanto, no le agradó que le diera un golpe en la cara.-** Ise rio ligeramente al escuchar eso. **\- Pero en fin, es bueno ver que el viejo dejará de lado sus ideas algo arcaicas para mejorar…Elohim hubiera estado feliz de ver esto.**

 _-¿Te llevabas bien con él?-_ el humano se tomó su tiempo para responder.

 **-Él y su hijo mayor eran los únicos que pude llamar amigos en mis últimos años de vida…** \- Ise y Ddraig notaron que algo de tristeza había en esa respuesta…era cierto que si bien, él como ser vivo está muerto, su esencia vive en Ise y es capaz de hablar con él…son entes con similitudes pero también son seres diferentes.

-Ise…¿Qué haces acá?- Rias notó que el joven miraba al vacío.- ¿Hablando con Haou?

-Oh…sí, lamento eso, no puedo evitarlo…- Ise se disculpó con la chica quien sólo negó con la cabeza.- ¿Qué haces aquí Rias, no deberías estar…?

-Bah, ya me harté de tantos halagos…Akeno y las demás también, ahora mismo están sentadas charlando entre ellos mientras Yuuto charla con Gasper y Saji. Vine a ver si te unías a nosotros.- Ise miró al lugar donde la pelirroja señalaba, era verdad, todos estaban ahí.

-Oh bueno, ya me cansé de estar aquí escuchando las voces en mi cabeza.- Rias rio al escuchar eso.- Vamos…

-Espera Ise.- la chica detuvo al castaño.- ¿Puedo…preguntar algo?- Ise dio el sí que ella esperaba.- Seme sincero…he notado que a veces en las mañanas y noches que pasamos acá meditas mucho…¿Por qué?

-Eh…pues…esto…me creerás loco…- la chica se cruzó de brazos molesta.

-Ise, eres alguien importante para mí y si he notado algo es que no mientes o dices cosas porque sí.- el joven se sorprendió al escuchar lo que piensa de él.- Anda, dime.

[Hazlo compañero, no veo nada de malo que le cuentes de Twilight]

-¿Twilight?- Rias miró a Ise con duda tras oír las palabras de Ddraig.

Ise tomó un respiro y contó todo de modo rápido, desde lo que era el salón del corazón hasta sus charlas con Twilight, sobra decir que Rias se mostró sorprendida de oír eso del salón del corazón.

-Entonces…hablas con ella dos veces al día y resulta que se llevan bien.- Ise asintió.- Y ella de paso te dio unos tips para una técnica a cambio de que tú le des información que ella ve interesante.- el joven asintió de nuevo.- Increíble…no sé si estar molesta contigo o celosa de ella por haberte ayudado y que te pueda ver cuando quiera.

-¿Ah?- Rias negó con la cabeza para quitar importancia.- No dije nada porque creí que me creerían loco…más de lo que ya estaba.

-Ufufu, Ise eres un total tonto. Yo siempre creeré en ti, tal como todos, confía un poco más en nosotros.- Ise sonrió ante las palabras de la joven, ella también sonrío…por un instante ella sintió que no había nada más que ellos…eso le gustaba.

Por un lado, Sona notó como esos dos se miraban…notó que las demás lo notaron también…notó que estaban celosas, lo que más le sorprendió fue ver su reflejo en el vaso que tenía a la mano…era la misma mirada que las de ellas…

-Oh Maou…así que…- la chica bajó la cabeza…ahora lo notaba…

-Vaya, Rias y Hyoudo Issei.- La voz de Sairaorg sacó a ambos jóvenes de su mundo, para molestia de Rias.- Que bueno verlos.

-Igualmente Sairaorg-san.- Ise devolvió el saludo mientras Rias saludaba a su primo con un abrazo.

-¿Qué, no hay abrazo para mí?- Seekravia también apareció en el lugar, su vestido púrpura oscuro le quedaba espectacular.

-¡Seek-chan!- la pelirroja abrazó a su amiga.- ¡Hay mucho que hablar, tengo tanto que contarte!

-Rias…ahora…

-Tiene que ver con Vali…- Rias susurró esas palabras al oído de la demonio que miró a la heredera Gremory con sorpresa.

-Cuéntame…- ambas se alejaron para hablar mientras Ise y Sairaorg se quedaban en su lugar.

-Ok…nos dejaron botados.- la broma del castaño sacó una ligera risa en el demonio.- Pero creo que sé de que hablan.

-¿Así…de qué?- Ise miró serio al heredero de la casa de Bael.

-Vali…

* * *

-¿Seguro de esto?- un demonio de aspecto noble miraba a su aliado con confusión.- Si esto falla…

-No fallará, mi lord me dio este círculo para cuando la hora llegue.- el otro demonio también de aspecto noble sonaba confiado.- Además ¿No deseas que esto se cumpla? El matrimonio entre Gremory y Phoenix se canceló por culpa de ese dragón inmundo.

-Si pero ¿Matarlo? Es amigo de dos de los Maou y es fuerte…nosotros no podemos…

-Pero mi lord sí, es perfecto…con esto una nueva generación de demonios nacerá. Los sangre pura deben prosperar y hace años que el juramento está, los Sitri deben de acatarla.

-Estamos cometiendo traición…nos matarán si nos descubren.

-No lo harán, bien mi lord aparezca, mate al mocoso y se lleve a la chica, nosotros nos iremos con él…hay varios aquí que apoyan esto…no hay pierde.

-Espero que tengas razón…

-La tengo…una nueva generación de demonios puros nacerá y un poderoso ser tomará el control.

-Oye Vali…¿Por qué vamos a la zona del mar Rojo?- Bikou caminaba con los demás del grupo, todos atrás de Vali.

El grupo entero finalmente estaba saliendo de la zona egipcia, ya tras dos semanas de arduo viaje. En ese tiempo, habían aprovechado para hacerse más fuertes…Egipto también tiene sus peligros, sacerdotes locos, esfinges, etc...pero Vali tenía algo en la cabeza que no lo deja tranquilo.

{¿Seguro de esto Vali? Puede que sea un mal presentimiento pero no hay bases en lo que crees}- Albión sabía que el joven nunca hacia nada sin una razón pero esta vez no sabía que pensar.

-Tengo esa sensación Albión, mi sangre de demonio me dice que algo casi tan poderoso como un Maou ha aparecido y está en el Mar Rojo.

-Por favor Vali…eso no puede ser…- Esdeath estaba cansada, aún en la noche el desierto tenía sus desventajas.- Lo único que podría haber allí sería ese demonio Rahub.

-Rahab…se llama Rahab.- Merlina corrigió a la mujer.- Pero…¿Por qué estaría ese ser ahí…?

-Recordemos que ese ser desapareció de la historia tras la gran guerra, se sabe que Ra lo expulsó pero de ahí…- Arthur estaba pensando en ideas…ideas que ayuden a entender lo que Vali está queriendo hacer.- Ese demonio desapareció de la historia…

-O fue borrado a propósito de esta…¿No ven lo sospechoso que es? ¿Por qué seres como los demonios borrarían de su historia o raza a alguien del poder de Rahab?- Vali detuvo su marcha y miró a sus amigos con firmeza.

-Pues…dudo porque sea malo…tal vez porque alguien lo derrotó…

-No creo que eso baste Bikou…los demonios si bien no aceptan la derrota, dudo que eso baste.- Esdeath ya estaba cansada de esa charada.- A menos que haya sido derrotado por un ser que los demonios extremistas ven como patético, como…un…oh…

-Un humano…- Merlina sonó sorprendida al captar todo.- En la gran guerra, época en que desapareció…el único humano con el poder para tal hazaña era…

-Haou, el Rey Supremo.- Arthur finalmente cerró la cadena.- Tiene lógica, Haou fue borrado de la historia y con él, sus hazañas en el mundo sobrenatural.

-Pero aún así ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con que vayamos al Mar Rojo?- Bikou buscaba respuestas ya.

-Recuerden a Yaldabaoth…según los reportes, Haou solo lo selló ya que aún tenía que ir a la Gran Guerra y por ello guardó fuerzas. Si en verdad luchó con Rahab y lo derrotó, puede que solo lo haya derrotado dejándolo al borde de la muerte o lo haya sellado ya que aún debía seguir peleando.- la explicación de Vali tenía lógica, parecía que Haou guardaba fuerza para pelear contra algo más peligroso en ese momento por lo que la idea de que solo haya sellado a esa cosa es factible.

-Pero…dudo que si hay un sello de por medio alguien haya…

{No conoces a los demonios extremistas Esdeath…no están felices con la sociedad demoníaca en como se rige, no dudes que usarán lo que sea para imponer sus ideas…incluso recurrir a la destrucción}- La mujer tragó duro al oír eso.

-Entonces…vamos a investigar, para sacarnos las dudas.- Merlina sonó más decidida, todos se vieron las caras para luego asentir.

Siguieron su marcha a paso lento, si en verdad había algo en las cercanías del Mar Rojo…no podían arriesgarse a ser descubiertos.

* * *

-Me alegro que haya venido Odin-sama.- Sirzches se alegraba de ver al líder de la facción nórdica en esta reunión.

-Jojojo, lo hago para finalmente salir de mi zona, ver esos Rating Game de los que tanto hablan y también…ver a hermosas mujeres.

-¡Odin-sama compórtese!- Rossweise regaño al Dios quien chasqueo lo lengua.

-Jejeje, es tan divertido, parece que todos nos vamos a divertir y también mañana que es el Rating Game entre Rias-chan y So-tan.- Serafall hizo un cambió de ropa para usar su traje de Mahou Shoujo.- ¡Todos nos divertiremos!

Odin miró encantado el buen espectáculo, en especial los buenos pechos de la Maou…no le duró mucho ya que su asistente le dio un golpe con un abanico de papel, tenía el permiso de la esposa de este para aplicar el castigo físico.

-¡Qué linda!- Gabriel se acercó a Serafall quien ahora se mostraba incómoda.- ¿¡Puedo probar uno de los disfraces también!?

-¿¡Qué!? ¡No, jamás! ¡Este es mi espectáculo, mío y solo mío!- la Maou se cerró a la idea, Gabriel soltó lágrimas al ver el rechazo.

-¡Oh, por favor, por favor!- La arcángel abrazó a la demonio en un intento de sacar su lado bueno.

-¡NO, suéltame que no respiro!

El espectáculo era gracioso para algunos pero vergonzoso para otros, Miguel suspiraba ante la actitud algo infantil de su hermana. Sona sola deseaba que la tierra se abra y se la trague ahora…

Ise y Sairaorg rieron al ver el pequeño espectáculo…pero en eso ambos notaron algo raro…uno de los demonios nobles estaba saliendo del lugar. No sería sospechoso ni nada por el estilo si no fuera por la cara de nervios que tenía, como si temiera ser descubierto haciendo algo malo.

-Oye…

-Lo sé, vamos a ver.- Sairarog lo había notado, algo andaba mal.

-¿Qué pasa chicos?- Rias regresó con Seekvaria para hablar con ellos pero al ver la cara seria de ambos…- ¿Ocurre algo malo?

-Rias, Sairaorg y yo iremos a ver algo, es solo una sospecha pero no deseo arriesgarme.- la pelirroja paso a ver a su primo quién asintió.- Quiero que te quedes acá, avisa a nuestros amigos de que estén alertas…en caso de que algo pase.

-También advierte a mis siervos Rias, deseo que estén alertas y ayuden en algo que necesitan.

-Pero…¿No pueden dejar esto en manos de los guardias?- la pelirroja se mostraba preocupada.- Los guardias podrían…

-No creo que sea buena idea Rias…no es por ser mal hablada pero yo no confió en ellos, la mayoría son leales al consejo, si algo anda mal y tiene que ver con ellos se harán de la vista gorda.- Rias miró a su amiga con horror.- Debe ser por eso que tienen a ese humano de gran poder cerca a los líderes, los Maous tienen más confianza en él que en sus propios guardias.

[Muy gracioso si me lo preguntan]- Ddraig habló para que lo oigan, cosa que sorprendió a Sairaorg y Seekvaria.- [Pero dejando eso a un lado, Rias…tú y esta chica alerten a los demás, que se preparen para una posible pelea…algo me dice que ese es el escenario más posible]

-Ddraig…de acuerdo, vayan a investigar y regresen lo más pronto posible.

Los dos jóvenes asintieron y fueron hacia donde el sospechoso iba, debían alcanzarlo. Rias y Seekvaria caminaban hacia donde estaban los demás.

-Tú avisa a tu grupo y a Sona…yo iré con mi séquito y el de Sairaorg. Lo mejor será que los 4 extendamos el área para cubrir el salón entero.

-De acuerdo…démonos prisa, le avisaré a Rean también por si acaso, si lo que dices es verdad…él es el único en el que podemos confiar ahora.

* * *

-¿Dónde está?- Ise y Sairaorg estaban fuera del edificio tras seguir el rastro de ese demonio.- No lo veo…

-No debe andar lejos, aún siento su presencia.- el heredero de Bael miraba alrededor para captar su ubicación.- Por acá.

El castaño siguió al demonio mientras se quitaba la parte de arriba de su ropa, la camisa y este saco no eran lo suyo. Al menos el pantalón y las botas pasan. Tras ya varios minutos de caminar y ya tras estar más adentro de la espesura del bosque, notaron al tipo que buscaban quien parecía dibujar algo en el suelo.

-Listo…con esto mi parte está hecha.- el demonio pareció más calmado…- Ahora solo debo…

-¡Hey!- Ise alzó la voz para hablarle al sospechoso quien volteó con miedo y sorpresa.- ¿¡Qué haces acá!?

-Yo…pues…- Sairaorg notó la incomodidad del demonio para luego ver el círculo que este había dibujado.

-¿Un círculo de invocación?- Ise miró el dicho círculo y en su cabeza.

 **-Ese símbolo…¡No!-** Haou se exalto al ver la conocida cresta. **-¡Ise, tú y este chicos destruyan este círculo ahora! ¡Este imbécil va a llamar a Rahab!**

-¿Rahab?- la pregunta del joven hizo que el demonio active de inmediato el círculo de invocación, al hacerlo el área entera se vio afectada por la energía que emanaba.- ¿¡Ahora qué!?

-No dejaré que nos interrumpan…ustedes seguidores de una filosofía débil, mi nuevo señor hará que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes.- el demonio se cortó las venas de la muñeca para que la sangre caiga en el suelo y así de este emergieron seres hechos de la sangre esa…

-¿Demonios de sangre…? Imposible.- Sairaorg se puso en guardia mientras Ise trataba de procesar lo que veía.

Los demonios de sangre son invocaciones de entes hechos de sangre, se les llama demonios dada su apariencia que es usada en las ilustraciones bíblicas de los demonios en el pasado, donde eran seres escamosos con apariencia de una animal que era un reptil pero no son nada fuertes…el problema yace que al invocar esas cosas, invocas un ejército. Lo más raro de esto es que esa invocación fue prohibida tras la gran guerra.

-¡Ataquen, no dejen testigos y luego vayan al edificio!- los entes de sangre dieron un rugido al momento en que atacaban.

 **[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker]**

Ise activó su armadura y se puso en guardia al igual que Sairaorg. Ambos jóvenes fueron contra el ejército de monstruos rápidamente y tras llegar a una cierta proximidad, ambos lanzaron un fuerte golpe a esas cosas eliminando varios de ellos. Pero las cosas que sobrevivieron volvieron al ataque mientras que los restos de los eliminados caían al suelo para crear varios de esos seres nuevos.

Ise se sorprendió al ver eso, esquivó el ataque de uno de ellos que convirtió su mano en una espada para luego darle una patada y después lanzarle un Dragon Shoot.

Sairaorg dio un golpe en el suelo para alejar a esas cosas pero varias de ellas dispararon energía de sus bocas. El demonio desvió los ataques con sus puños para luego ir a velocidad con esos seres y destruirlos con un movimiento de su puño cargado de Touki.

Sin embargo, lo mismo de la última vez pasó, los restos de los seres destruidos crearon más de ellos. En teoría, si matas 1 nacen 10…

-Son peor que la plaga…- Ise dio una patada cargada a esos seres para alejarlos de ahí.

Ambos jóvenes notaban que el demonio que invocó esas cosas estaba viendo todo desde dentro del círculo de invocación. Trataron de ir hacia él y detenerlo pero de pronto esos seres de sangre aparecieron para detenerlos y atacar con garras y colmillos a ambos quienes se defendieron como pudieron del ataque físico.

Ise lanzó varios Dragon Shoots a esas cosas en una esperanza de matarlas definitivamente pero nada…Sairaorg optó por solo alejarlos sin destruirlos para que no nazcan más pero aún así el número era peligroso, ellos eran la única defensa para evitar que esas cosas ataquen el edificio.

-Maldita sea…¿¡Por qué haces esto!?- Ise invocó a Ascalon y Red Queen para cortar a esas cosas cerca de él.

-Porque mi lord lo desea…él hará que los demonios de mente débil vean su error y la estupidez de esta alianza.- el demonio por algún motivo se veía muy cansado.

-¡Tonterías, hacer esto es un acto de traición que puede crear una guerra!- Saiaraorg volvió al ataque, esta vez con sus puños cargado de Touki.

Ambos jóvenes se defendían ahora dado que el número de esas cosas seguía aumentando, eran como las hormigas, matas una y salen mil…Ise usó una onda de energía oscura para cortar a esos seres, si bien funcionó y mató varios…nacieron más de los que mató.

-¡No es justo! ¡Es casi como esos cheats en esos juegos online!- Ise gritó exasperado al ver que se le acaban las opciones de ataque.

Los seres de sangre seguían caminando al frente en dirección del edificio central…debían hacer algo…Sairaorg estaba seriamente pensando en llamarlo, así facilitaría las cosas.

 **-¡No te desesperes mocoso!-** del aire, una enorme llama impacto a los demonios de sangre cerca de los jóvenes y los incinero…sin dejar nada. **\- ¡Siempre hay un camino, sólo busca uno!** \- Tannin apareció sobre ellos ante la alegría de Ise.

-¡Viejo Tannin!- Ise alejó a uno de los seres cerca de él con una corriente de viento.

-¡Es bueno verlo Tannin-sama!- Sairaorg golpeó a uno de eses seres, parece que las cosas mejoran.

El demonio renegado gruño molesto al ver al ex Rey Dragón pero no importa, un poco más y todo estará listo. Tannin siguió lanzando sus llamas a esas cosas para destruirlas, en donde estuvo lo mismo ocurrió…de la nada estas cosas aparecieron y al parecer son vulnerables a ataques elementales como el fuego, hielo y viento, justamente sus siervos se están haciendo cargo de los seres de otros lados mientras ya había pedido que informen al interior del lugar de que están bajo ataque.

El dragón disparó una gran ráfaga de pequeñas bolas de fuego hacia donde varios de los seres estos estaban, solo eran números…nada más. Ise pareció notar porque los ataques de Tannin eran efectivos, sonrió bajo la máscara para luego guardar sus espadas y extender sus alas para volar hacia un grupo de esas cosas.

En medio del vuelo, empezó a acumular calor en sus manos y esta empezó a crecer un poco hasta el tamaño de una pelota de basquet. Al verse cerca de ellos, dio un giro en el aire y lanzó la esfera que se volvió una ráfaga de varias más pequeñas que impactaron a sus objetivos, destruyéndolos.

 **[GAEA FORCE ZERO]**

El joven se detuvo y dio un salto en el aire para darle paso a Sairaorg que atacó a los que sobrevivieron al ataque de Ise. De inmediato, Ise lanzó a Red Queen tras activar el Exceed Plus hacia el demonio quien la atrapó y tras cargar Touki dio un corte con el arma que pulverizó a los que estaban en el rango de ataque, de inmediato Sairaorg le devolvió su espada a Ise quien seguía en el aire, tras atraparla volvió a activar el Exceed Plus y clavó el arma en el suelo.

 **[Kuzuryuujin]**

Del suelo emergieron 9 dragones hechos de puro fuego que atacaron sin compasión a sus enemigos, los seres de sangre eran atrapados y carbonizados de manera rápida y letal, Tannin esta vez lanzó una bola más grande de fuego que impactó a la gran mayoría de esas cosas.

Ya quedaba menos del 10%, solo un poco más…pero había algo más.

-No puede ser…en menos de 5 minutos acabaron con un ejército.- el demonio se mostraba furioso pero tras ver que el círculo ahora brillaba con un azul oscuro, sonrió.- Sí, al fin.

-¡Se acabó el juego, ríndete!- Ise y Sairarorg se pararon frente al demonio quien sonreía.

-¡Muy tarde mocosos, ahora mi misión está completa!- el círculo brilló con más intensidad bajo sus pies hasta que la luz se volvió un pilar.

En el área se vieron dos más…eso significa que habían…otros dos ¿Cómo no lo notaron? Los tres pilares vistos desde arriba formaban un triángulo equilátero inverso.

-¿Qué ocurre…?- Sairaorg sintió la mala vibra de esa columna, un poder cruel y maligno, en eso notaron que algo pasaba con el demonio dentro del círculo.

Este empezó a gritar al ver que su cuerpo estaba siendo drenado de su propia sangre…miró con confusión y miedo al notar que su piel cada vez era más y más pálida y que se estaba arrugando…en unos segundos, solo había un cuerpo seco, sin vida.

 **-Esto es…no puede ser…** \- Tannin no creyó lo que veía, era imposible.

-¿Qué ha pasado…?- en eso el suelo tembló mientras de en medio del edificio salí una columna de luz azul oscuro.- ¿¡Qué ocurre!?

-Algo…algo ha emergido en medio del edificio.- Sairaorg sintió la nueva presencia, esta era grande…

- **¡Tenemos que volver al edificio, ya!-** Tannin sonaba preocupado, eso era grave.

Antes que puedan ir hacia el edificio, del suelo emergieron otra vez una horda de demonios de sangre que bloqueaban su avanzar y no felices con eso, en el aire ahora habían versiones voladoras de esas cosas.

[¡Vamos! ¿¡Qué está pasando acá!? Casi parece que…un minuto, este círculo y medio de invocación…estas cosas…no…no él]- Ddraig sonó preocupado, si en verdad era él…estaban en serios problemas.

-¿¡De qué hablan!? ¡Explíquense!- Ise se puso en guardia mientras él y Sairaorg iban al ataque con los enemigos en tierra mientras Tannin lo hacía con los del aire.

 **-Que él apareció…ese demonio que creí haber eliminado en la gran guerra….-** Haou sonaba serio, parece que un nuevo reto ha emergido. **\- El Demonio Rey del Mar, Rahab.** \- Ese nombre hizo que al joven se le hele la sangre…¿El demonio que antaño solo estaba debajo de los Maou?

[¿Por qué atacar ahora, cuál es su objetivo?]- Ddraig hizo la pregunta mientras su compañero y Sairaorg se abrían paso.

 _ **-Simple…desea solo una cosa…**_ \- las esencias de los Cosmic Parts parecían saberlo también, habían vivido y visto mucho en la Gran Guerra, sabían algo.- _**La única cosa que ese lunático desea y cree por derecho es suyo…una heredera del clan Sitri.**_ \- Ise abrió los ojos con horror mientras Ddraig no creía lo que escuchaba.

 **-Si…ese demonio desea a tu amiga…Sona Sitri está en peligro.**

* * *

Unos pocos minutos antes de todo esto…

-¿Segura Rias?- Rean miraba a la chica con seriedad, Grayfia que estaba al lado de él miraba con duda a su hermana política.

-Completamente Rean-san, Ise y Sairaorg han ido a investigar mientras hablamos.- la chica miraba se vez en cuando a loa costados.- No quiero creerlo pero esto no es coincidencia.

-Rias, tu acusación es muy grave…los guardias aquí…

-No son de confianza.- las palabras del humano callaron a Grayfia.- Piénsalo Grayfia…¿Por qué Sirzches y los demás me pondrían como el protector de ellos más cercano que los otros guardias? Algo huele mal…

-Onee-sama…te lo pido, créeme.- la demonio vio a su hermana política para luego suspirar.

-De acuerdo, hablaré con Sirzches y luego vamos…- en eso el lugar entero empezó a temblar.- ¿¡Qué!?

Todos los presentes empezaron a gritar asustados excepto los que fueron advertidos y los líderes. En medio del temblor se pudo ver algunos de los guardias sacaban sus armas pero iban al ataque contra los demonios jóvenes.

Xenovia sacó a Durandal para proteger a Asia del ataque que iba hacia ella, mientras Ayane hacia lo mismo con Gasper quien de inmediato abrió los ojos para congelar a los dos demonios para que la kunoichi acabe con ellos con sus kunais explosivos.

Al mismo tiempo, Kiba protegió a un grupo de nobles que iban a ser atacados con su espada Sacro demoníaca, Saji sacó su Absorption Line para atrapar a esos demonios dándole la oportunidad al rubio de atacar.

Koneko dio un salto en el aire para luego dar una patada a un demonio que iba contra sus amigas, Ravel aprovechó en incinerarlos mientras Kuroka protegía a Fay quien de inmediato lanzó un hechizo de trueno.

-¿¡Qué está pasando acá!?- Rean apareció en medio del salón para atacar al líder de los guardias con sus puños.- ¡Estás haciendo traición imbécil!

-¡Silencio humano miserable, esto es una revolución, el inicio de una nueva era!- Rean esquivó el ataque de magia del demonio para luego darle una patada que lo mandó a impactar la pared.

-Ni vales que te mate ahora…¡Todos, no duden en atacar a matar, son ustedes o ellos!- los jóvenes asintieron, aún con miedo dado que para muchos sería la primera vez que matan.

Los temblores eran más constantes mientras peleaban, Aki dio un salto sobre un grupo de enemigos para dar una ráfagas de disparos que congelaron a sus enemigos para que Kaori aparezca con su katana para cortar en pedazos a esos sujetos, ambas sintieron náuseas al ser responsables de esas muertes pero el entrenamiento con Fie las ayudaba a mantener la calma.

-No bajen la guardia chicas.- Fie apareció al lado de sus alumnas para luego ir a velocidad hacia un grupo de guardias renegados, en solo un segundo mato a todos con sus daga pistolas.- Y no se sientan mal, ahora son ustedes o estos traidores.

Ambas asintieron para luego volver al ataque. Ray junto a Irina estaban de espaldas contra la otra al notar que las habían rodeado. Ambas jóvenes asintieron de inmediato a la otra para crear lanzas de luz y de manera precisa defender a la otra de ataques enemigos, en medio de ello cada una lanzaba un ataque al bando enemigo mientras se defendían entre ellas, habían creado un perímetro impenetrable.

Akeno lanzó un relámpago hacia otros guardias pero uno de ellos logró estar atrás de ella, listo para atacar, la chica lo notó tarde…iba a recibir el ataque pero de pronto una lanza de luz atravesó el pecho del demonio y lo volvió polvo.

-Nadie toca a mi hija…- Baraquiel apareció en escena, listo para la pelea y proteger a su hija.- ¡Vengan, demonios bastardos!- los demás demonios se mostraron asustados del poder y aura que el caído emanaba.

 _-Papá…-_ Akeno sonrió para ella al ver a su padre y lo que hizo, se puso al lado de él para atacar rápidamente.

Rias, Grayfia y Venelana atacaban a los que se acercaban a los líderes. Hace unos segundos entro alguien indicando que afuera también estaban bajo ataque, lastimosamente la mayoría de guardias ahora eran enemigos.

-¡Justo lo que temía!- Rias lanzó una ráfaga de su poder a un guardia renegado para hacerlo polvo y luego ágilmente dar una patada a otro cerca de ella y de inmediato romper su cuello usando una llave con sus piernas.

-No hay que dejar que se acerquen a los líderes, ahora mismo el sistema de seguridad los protege.- Grayfia sabía que el sistema de seguridad del lugar creaba un campo de fuerza alrededor de ellos. Mientras tanto, lanzaba su magia a un grupo enemigo.

-Pues…a mi me viene bien el ejercicio.- Venelana ni se molesto en ver al tipo que la atacaba por detrás, su poder de la destrucción ya lo había hecho polvo.- Fufufu, no he perdido el toque.

-Espero que no les moleste que de una ayuda.- Rossweise apareció en frente de ellas, ahora usaba un traje de valquiria, creó un círculo mágico azul celeste en frente de ella y lanzó una ráfaga de lanzas a los guardias enemigos.- ¿Quién dijo que sólo para ser un asistente se necesita de cerebro?

La batalla siguió dentro del lugar por unos segundos, los líderes veían serios todo esto…¿Qué originó esto? Un ataque de traición…

-Al parecer…- Odin miró lo que pasaba con calma.- Aún hay demonios con la mentalidad de los Maou Originales. Es natural pensar que ustedes los actuales Maous no son de su agrado.

Sirzches bajó la cabeza, estaba furioso pero no podía refutar nada…era verdad, los demás Maou estaban igual…técnicamente se habían burlado de ellos. Azazel notó algo raro en las runas del campo que los protegía…había algo ahí que no cuadraba.

-Esto es…- Ajuka Belzebub notó lo mismo que el caído, empezó a analizarlo rápidamente…

De pronto en medio del salón, un enorme pilar de luz emergió, justo en el momento que Rean mataba a uno de los guardias con su tachi, al hacerlo…recibió la información que este tenía…se horrorizo al ver quien era la mente maestra de todo esto y lo que planeó…

-¡No, Ajuka desactiva ese campo ahora!- El humano gritó su advertencia demasiado tarde, para horror del Maou quien ya había descifrado el componente extraño.

El campo empezó a generar energía dentro de la zona que protegía, los que estaban dentro sintieron un ardor en sus muñecas, todos vieron lo que pasaba y notaron unas marcas…sellos de poder. El campo se desvaneció tras eso, dejando a todos sin habla…

-¡Esto es…!- Azazel vio las marcas en los líderes y en su mano, eran sellos limitantes de poder…

-Vaya…así que estos son los nuevos Maou.- en medio del lugar, donde una vez estuvo la luz, había alguien.

Era un hombre de cabello largo y negro, sus ojos verdes tenían una apariencia como el de las serpientes. Vestía una extraña armadura hecha de piel de reptil de color oscuro con detalles azules. Este emanaba un poder que puso a los presentes nerviosos…

-Ah, el aire del inframundo…no ha cambiado nada.- el intruso se mostraba feliz.

-¡Tú! ¿¡Cómo!?- Azazel, Miguel y Gabriel miraron, sin poder creerlo, al enemigo.

-Oh, si son los hijos de ese Dios, sin duda los tiempos han cambiado, ahora aceptan al enemigo en este lugar…patético.- el ser miró con seriedad a todos, aunque su vista se poso en una persona, Sona.- Si…tienes el aura que deseo.

Sona temblaba por una razón, algo en ella le decía que ese sujeto era peligroso…demasiado. Sus siervos se pusieron en frente de ella para protegerla aunque el intruso sonrió más al ver eso…tontos.

-¿¡Cómo estás vivo, Rahab!?- Odín gritó furioso al ver al demonio.- ¡Se supone qué…!

-Que Haou me mató…si, por un instante creí yo también eso…- Rahab se acomodó en una silla del lugar.- Pero logré sobrevivir…destruyó mi cuerpo pero para mi suerte, mi corazón seguía intacto, eso bastó para sobrevivir y empezar a recuperarme, aunque me tomó casi 2000 años dado que me abandonaron, los demonios que una vez me siguieron se me rebelaron.

-¿Cómo…cómo entraste? ¿Acaso la facción de los Old Maou te ayudó?

-¡Jajajajajaja, que idiotez!- el demonio río ante la pregunta de Azazel.- ¡No, jamás me aliaria a tontos como ellos que desean llevar a esta sociedad a su antigua gloria!

-¿¡Cómo que no!? ¡Usted lo juró!- el demonio noble que planeó todo se mostró al escuchar eso….al notar que él mismo se había vendido…

-¿Ven? Son idiotas como este los que están en la alta clase, les dices lo que desean oír y te seguirán como si fueran perros. Yo…yo estoy aquí por una razón, hacer que mi familia resurja y tomar mi lugar como el Rey del mar.- Rahab de levantó y expulsó un poco de su poder, uno que agrieto la edificación.- Ahora mismo, ustedes los que me pueden hacer frente están…sellados. Jejeje…

-¡Maldito!- Rean y Fie se pusieron en guardia para atacar al demonio quien al ver los cuerpos muertos de los demonios sonrío. De estos, la sangre emergió para luego volverse lanzas que fueron contra ellos.

Todos esquivaron los ataques mientras Rahab miraba a Sona quien estaba congelada del miedo.

-Deseo a la heredera de la casa Sitri. Es mi derecho.- Todos vieron al demonio con horror, los que sabían ese lado de la historia de la familia, sabían a que se refería. Sona solo miró con miedo al demonio quien se acercaba a ella.

-¡Aléjate de mi hermana monstruo!- Serafall gritó al ver que su hermana peligraba, trato de atacar con su magia pero olvidó el sello. De pronto, la Maou sintió un golpe en el estómago…

Rahab apareció en frente de ella ante el asombro de los presentes…era veloz…de inmediato, sacó sus 10 alas demoníacas para expulsar su aura y empujar a todos los líderes lejos de él, dejando solo a Serafall con él. Mientras los líderes eran atrapados para evitar una caída peor, Rahab golpeó a Serafall en la cara y la agarró del cabello para repetir el acto de nuevo.

-¡Onee-sama!- Sona miró con horror y miedo el ver que su hermana era golpeada.- ¡Detente por favor!

-Jejeje, lo ves ahora pequeña Leviatán…soy yo quién tiene el control ahora, este sello sobre ustedes dura 72 horas…no pueden hacer nada sin sus poderes y ni se molesten en tratar de romperlos…no hay modo a menos que el tiempo de duración acabe.- Serafall miró con odio al demonio.- Solo me llevaré a tu hermana…y la haré mía.

-¡Púdrete!- La mujer trato de golpearlo pero el demonio la detuvo, al ver su insolencia le dio otro golpe en la cara.

Rean y Fie fueron para ayudarla pero un gigante hecho de sangre se interpuso en su camino, ambos esquivaron el ataque y buscaron otro medio de ir hacia ellos pero el gigante era más veloz de lo que creyeron.

-Ni lo intenten…si lo matan, aparecerán 10 de él.- Rahab centró su vista en Sona.- Te doy una opción mi querida futura esposa…ven conmigo y dejaré este lugar en paz, rehúsate….- Apuntó con una espada de sangre al cuello de Serafall…- Y tu hermana muere…

-No…So-tan…no lo escuches…- Serafall trato de alejar a su hermana, pero un nuevo golpe en el estómago la calló.

Todos los jóvenes estaban paralizados, todos sin excepción…Yaldabaoth era una cosa, ese ser emanaba energía pura pero…no tenía este nivel de crueldad…era distinto, este era un demonio en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Sona medito sus opciones, ir con él y aceptar ser su esposa…para salvar a todos…o dejar morir a su hermana y salvarse…la respuesta era más que obvia.

-D-De acuerdo…iré contigo…- Todos miraron a la chica con horror.- Solo…Solo no lastimes a nadie.

-Buena decisión.- Rahaba soltó a Serfall quien cayó al suelo mientras Rean y Fie seguían luchando con esa cosa.- Bien mi fiel sirviente, haz hecho bien.

El gigante desapareció mientras Rahab aparecía frente a Sona, quien tenía la cabeza agachada. El aura y poder del demonio hizo que incluso los que estaban cerca estén inmovilizados del miedo.

-Vamos…mi reina.- Rahab se iba a ir con Sona.

-¡No!- Rias y los demás finalmente salieron de su miedo para ir por la joven quien tenía una mirada triste.

De pronto, una de las paredes del lugar calló y tras ella, Ise, Sairaorg y Tannin aparecieron, se notaba que lucharon para llegar hasta aquí. Ise notó que Sona era secuestrada y voló hacia el enemigo para sacarla de ahí pero un gigante de sangre apareció en frente de él y le dio un golpe que lo estampó en el piso. Sairaorg fue en ayuda del joven y dio un golpe fuerte al coloso mientras Ise se levantaba, ahora lo importante era salvar a Sona.

-Mocoso petulante ¿No entiendes que no eres nada contra mí y mi ejército?- el círculo que se llevaba a Rahab y Sona se elevó en el cielo.

Todos los que atacaban a distancia lanzaron ataques para evitar el escape pero era inútil, el aura del demonio era lo suficientemente fuerte como para neutralizar el ataque.

-¡Sona!- Ise se levantó con el rostro ensangrentado y la máscara destruida. Se acercó al coloso de sangre y le dio un golpe que lo hizo caer para luego alzar vuelo hacia ella y el demonio.- ¡No!

-Hyoudo-kun…lo siento…es la única salida…si así puedo…

-¡No lo digas, debe haber otro modo!- Ise ya estaba cerca de ella y el demonio…

-Oh…lo olvidaba…- Rahab miró al joven quien ya estaba cerca de ellos.- Tú…debes morir…

-¿¡Eh!?- Sona vio con horror la cara del demonio y como de la nada creaba algo en su mano…

El sonido del metal y la carne siendo atravesados hizo que todos alcen la mirada…la imagen los dejó…helados…

* * *

En un lugar en el mundo humano, cierta persona leía un libro en su escritorio…

-Según Kant, el humano debe regirse según la moral universal…- Twilight Sparkle leía su libro número 10 del día, cuando tocaron la puerta y esta se abrió para dar paso a un niño de 10 años y cabello verde ella frunció el ceño.- Ugh…¡Spike! ¿¡Cuántas veces he dicho que no interrumpas mi lectura!?

-185 veces…- la chica miró molesta al niño por querer pasarse de listo.- Bueno, es la verdad…- La joven suspiró, no debía molestarse…debía mantener…la calma…- Mamá dice que la cena esta lista.

-¿Ya?- La joven miró el reloj del lugar, eran las 9:30.- Woah…ni cuenta que era tan tarde.- Twilight cerró el libro tras marcar donde se había quedado.- Bien Spike vam…¡Kuh!

-¿¡Twilight!?- el niño se acercó a la chica quien se sostenía el pecho por alguna razón.-¿¡Qué te pasa!?

-No…No lo sé…el dolor vino…de la nada…- la joven sintió que el dolor se fue como vino…- Raro…- ella se levantó para luego ver la ventana…Acaso…

-¿Twilight?- el niño la vio con duda a lo que ella negó con la cabeza.

-No…no es nada…- Pero ella sentía que si había algo…algo relacionado con su nuevo amigo.- _Ise…espero que estés bien._

* * *

La cara de horror de todos era justificada, Rahab había creado una lanza de sangre y había atravesado el pecho de Ise muy cerca del corazón…el castaño no podía creerlo…ni lo vio…

-Te lo diré así Sekiryuutei…tal vez seas reencarnación de ese hombre, tal vez seas alguien que cree en un mundo mejor pero…puedo verlo en tus ojos.- Rahab hizo más fuerza en el agarre.- Veo un chico lleno de miedo…uno que no es nada…solo un tonto optimista, que sólo desea ocultar sus temores y dudas tras esa máscara…ocultar sus inseguridades sobre si mismo…

-T-Tú…- la sangre en la boca impidió que el joven pueda hablar correctamente.

-Pero…no me arriesgare…mejor mueres ahora y me evito una molestia futura…así me ahorro problemas. Adiós Sekiryuutei…- Rahab hizo desaparecer la lanza y con ello, lo único que mantenía al joven en el aire.

La armadura desapareció mientras Ise caía, pudo ver los ojos llenos de lágrimas de Sona y escuchó la risa de Rahab y como se iban…lo único que escuchó antes de perder todo el conocimiento fue la voz de Sona.

-¡ISEEEEEEEEE!- luego de eso…solo hubo oscuridad.

* * *

-Parece que ya llegamos.- Bikou señaló el área del Mar Rojo donde había un gran templo en medio del mar con una ciudad.

-Curioso…hay una barrera alrededor de ella, a ojos normales no se ve pero nosotros si podemos dado que tenemos contacto con lo sobrenatural y parece que es movible, interesante.- Merlina vio con ojo analítico lo que rodeaba ese templo.

-Oigan…¿No sienten eso?- Esdeath sintió un cambio de aire. Sobre el templo notaron que algo aparecía.- ¿¡Esa no es…!?

-Sona…- Vali se sorprendió de ver a su amiga pero su sorpresa mayor fue verla llorar de ese modo y también el sujeto al lado de ella…

{No…es Rahab…}- Albión recordó al demonio ese…quién dio muchos problemas en el mar.- {¿Cómo sigue vivo?}

-Vali…¿Qué deseas hacer?- Arthur miró al demonio quien al ver a Rahab no dudo en sentir miedo…sabía que vencerlo solo era imposible…

-Merlina…haz lo que te voy a decir…- la chica asintió…- Debemos pedir refuerzos para esta misión de rescate…llama a mi padre.

Una nueva batalla iba a iniciar…

* * *

Insertar canción: Innocent ~Mujaki na mama de~ (TV edit) - Koji Wada

Donna ni hanarete itemo…

(Aunque la distancia nos separe…)

Al comienzo de la canción, vemos a Issei y Vali que se encuentran caminando en un terreno que ha llegado la noche con la luna brillando y las estrellas acompañando ese cielo que daba indicios que el día comenzaba ya que estaba cerca el amanecer mientras que ellos se acercan mutuamente.

HEY!

Y con ese grito, ambos portadores de un dragón celestial chocan sus puños en señal de amistad o de despedida mediante que la cámara se mueve al mismo cielo que muestra que un sol brillante comienza a aparecer entre las montañas y dando que se cambia a otro lugar que se muestra una especie de tumba.

Mirageta sora. Kimi wa tooi basho de.

(Mirando hacia el cielo. Te encuentras en algún lugar lejano.)

Y en ella vemos un ramo de flores colocado por Issei que recuerda en ella la persona que se encuentra sepultada con lágrimas, pero está siendo visto por Rean que de alguna manera se llena de nostalgia y cambia su mirada al cielo y la cámara sigue la misma acción.

Onaji keshiki, Mitsumete iru no kana

(Me preguntaré, si estarás viendo el mismo paisaje que yo)

Y en ese mismo cielo, vemos en un sendero cercano a las montañas se muestra a Vali quien se distancia un tanto de su grupo para poder descansar un poco mediante que Bikou, Arthur y Esdeath lo observan claramente para que su compañero pueda meditar todos los viajes que ha hecho con ellos y recuerda con nostalgia todas las aventuras que pasó en el inframundo previo a comenzar su propio camino.

Todokanai omoi wo

(Mis sentimientos, te alcanzarán)

Entre los dos, Issei piensa cómo fue que a temprana edad pierde a sus padres y conoció a Ddraig para iniciar el entrenamiento con Rean mediante recuerda como ha sido feliz últimamente, al mismo tiempo que Vali recuerda esos momentos que compartía con Rias, Milicas y Sairaorg en su estancia en el inframundo pero repentinamente en su pensar se encuentran cerca con él.

Mune ni kizamitsuke hashittetanda

(Y seguiré corriendo con ello grabado en mi pecho)

Repentinamente Issei y Vali ve que Azazel les golpea por la espalda sin pensar pero ven que las diversas personas como Sairaorg, Rias, Irina, LeFay, Yuuto, Gasper, entre otras personas que conocen a ambos, al igual que Esdeath, Bikou y Arthur que conocen al peli platino que ambos se dan impulso para un salto por una colina pequeña.

Bokutachi ga yumemita ashita ni

(Ese mañana que nosotros hemos soñado)

Rápidamente se cambia la escena y se nota a Ayane, Twilight, Irina y Xenovia corriendo mientras llevaban unas cosas y la cámara nota cerca que Vali estaba recostado en el pasto que estaba cerca de un campo de flores para relajarse, pero Esdeath lo encuentra para acurrucarse en su pecho, aunque no le cayó muy bien ese acto al peli platino que suspira y cierra los ojos con una sonrisa.

Hibiku yo Kimi no warai koe

(Resonará con el sonido de tu risa)

Pero no muy lejos, Sirzechs y Grayfia ven con una sonrisa a su querido hijo y a la distancia, Rean entre los árboles con una sonrisa se aleja caminando del lugar, pero repentinamente se encuentra con Venelana, Fie y Evangeline lo miren fijamente para saber lo que hacía mientras que el hombre incrédulo por lo que pasa, solo las ve, se da una idea hasta que suspira con una risa nerviosa con una gota de sudor en su rostro.

Dakara bokutachi wa atarashii kaze o

(Por eso que tenemos un nuevo viento que)

Cambiando de escena, vemos a Issei, Sairaorg y Yuuto que caminan dentro de un sendero de un bosque mientras conversan tranquilamente sobre lo que tendrán planificado pronto, pero repentinamente comienzan a escuchar una especie de llamado de las chicas que por parte de Rias y diversas conocidas tienen preparado un picnic que diversos conocidos se encuentran ahí, incluidos Vali y Esdeath no muy lejos del resto.

Okosou Mujaki na mama de

(Se despierta con la inocencia de continuar)

Mientras que todos los presentes esperan a los tres chicos, Issei con una sonrisa toma impulso y comienza a correr seguido de Sairaorg y Yuuto que siguen la misma acción del joven de cabellos castaños mientras se dirigen al picnic con sus conocidos al mismo tiempo que lentamente la cámara toma una escena que ven a los chicos van a dicho lugar hasta que llegan para estar con sus amigos mientras que de fondo esta parte del paisaje y el cielo.

* * *

 **Ikari no Ryujin: En teoría, si...lo de Tomoe, yo pago la estatua si eso pasa.**

 **Ronladc v2: Pues en general, si...Kiba usaría más el estilo que su maestro uso contra sus peleas con Kenshin.**

 **Izanami123: Gracias amigo, de verdad.**

 **antifanboy: Espero que las disfrutaras, con respecto a tu odio a Ise, pues tal vez sea porque yo peco de optimista...unos me dicen que es bueno, otros que es malo, tal vez sea así pero en fin, los problemas de Ise vienen un poco más adelante, tal vez en la adaptación del vol 6 se muestre la extensión de estos, no olvidemos que pasa en ese volumen, con los demás personajes, no me esfuerzo tanto en hacer sus personalidades dado que solo capto y escribo un poco de lo que veo y leo en libros de filosofía, si...leo eso por un curso que estoy llevando, complicado en verdad...pd: lo de Rahab es idea de godz 1987, él me dio la sugerencia y yo la acepte, dale tus felicitaciones a él. La batalla con Rahab será...interesante. Pd2: Lo hice para no tener problemas más adelante dado que quizás aumente la brutalidad del fic y que alguien puso una queja en otro fic que escribo, prefiero ahorrarme molestias.**

 **Zet6: Gracias, lo de yura...si, lo estara pero se desarrollara más adelante, serafall lo estará. y gracias por el apoyo.**

 **Tenzalucard123: Si...oh oh**

 **soulalbarn18000: Es un don(?)**

 **x29: Pues para generalizar todo...me alegro que te haya gustado, lo de los momentos fanservice, lo puse para darle un aire más gracioso. Y a tu pregunta, si...tendrán pero más adelante. Pd: Has visto que ahora ellos vuelven a la historia central...**

 **alexzero: Más que llevarse mejor, estas solo desean hacer caer a Ise en la desesperación y ver que sus creencias son inútiles, por ello la apuesta...la visctoria sobre él sería más dulce. Amigo...saco eso de Kingdom Hearts...en espera del 3.**

 **Ahora mis lectores, aviso que este fin de semana me voy de viaje por un mes debido a mi trabajo y por ello la actualización rápida. No se preocupen, seguiré escribiendo y actualizando a pesar de la distancia. Deseenme suerte, nos vemos.**


	40. Tras el desastre

**Bueno, antes que nada...aviso que estoy contra el tiempo, aquí en Canada las cosas van a otro ritmo, no podré responder reviews hasta que vuelva a mi casa en un mes...**

 **Por eso, solo colgaré caps...espero su comprensión.**

* * *

 **Sekiryuutei Supremo**

 **Arco 4: La Lucha de la Nueva Generación**

 **Capítulo 40: Tras el desastre**

Insertar canción: Overlap – Kimeru

Al inicio de la canción, el guantelete del Boosted Gear se ilumina en color rojo mayormente, pero cerca de la gran joya verde, hay tres letras del alfabeto griego, alfa, beta y ganma que se iluminan con colores gris oscuro, rojo y verde respectivamente mientras que una gran llamarada muestra el título de la serie por unos instantes.

Kakusenai hodo mabayui hikari seijaku yaburi kono yo ni yomigaeru

(La luz de manera evidente no puede ser ocultada, rompe el silencio y revive en este mundo)

Al comenzar las letras de la canción, vemos como es el crecimiento de Issei, desde que a temprana edad con Rean mediante su entrenamiento al llegar en el nivel que se encuentra ahora, y como una mirada al pasado, el Sekiryuutei se distrae ve a varios de que hacen vida ahora en su casa liderados por Rias y Sona con sus respectivos clanes y conocidos, sin saber que una sombra carcome a Issei pero el lugar se ilumina cuando ve a Milicas que en su rostro daba una sincera y gran sonrisa.

Hageshiku yuragu kawaita daichi inochi o kakete hibana butsukeau

(Violentamente temblante, la sed y la tierra en juego su vida y los enfrentamientos junto con chispas)

Ahora con Vali, quien camina con diversa compañía de su grupo, recuerda cómo fueron los días mediante que estuvo en el inframundo con los diversos demonios que pasó buena parte de su vida, en el castillo Gremory, Venelana, Zeoticus, Grayfia y Sirzechs entre lágrimas en sus ojos cada uno de los mencionados junto con Rias y Milicas respectivamente mientras que en sus manos tenían una especie de carta de parte del peli plateado.

Mou ichido dake de ii Kiseki Okite yo, Kako ni nakushita kioku no peeji o torimodosu chikara wo…

(Solo una vez más deja que un milagro suceda, dame la fuerza para recuperar la página en mis recuerdos que he perdido en el pasado…)

Ahora vemos a Issei que se encuentra entrenando dentro de los terrenos de Tannin sin camisa mostrando buena parte de su musculatura formada que de ahí se cambia de lugar a la reunión de los jóvenes demonios con un traje formal mediante que Haou se aparece pero repentinamente ven que tres pilares de luz que revelan las OOparts que se convierten en Cosmic Packs y al final en una especie de armaduras que van poco a poco hacia el Sekiryuutei que se alarma por diversos enemigos desconocidos mediante que todos los presentes de la reunión de las grandes fracciones se alarman por lo que ocurre haciendo que el joven castaño se prepare para la batalla y entre tres reflejos ve que su cuerpo estaba teniendo puestas cada una de las armaduras.

Yami o tsuranuku shinjiru kokoro tamashii nemuru basho sagashite

(Un corazón que cree puede perforar a través de la oscuridad y buscar el lugar donde mi alma sueña)

Y con las armaduras de las OOparts, cortando con las Alfa Claws a unos enemigos, luego con los Beta Knuckles con un solo golpe derrotando a otros, posteriormente con el Ganma Cannon con diversos disparos láser hace vaporizar a otra horda de enemigos para que finalmente las tres armaduras brillan con luz propia y hacen una sola pero está aún opaca. Al escuchar las explosiones, todos los presentes de las dos reuniones se alertan de lo que ocurre mediante que Rias y las demás chicas que tienen una especial atención por Issei solo pueden ver todo lo que su amado (o interesado) encuentra lidiando en ese momento.

Mabataki dekinai Surudoi gankou o moyasu

(Quemaduras y la fuerte mirada de los ojos que no pueden brillar)

Sin saber entre los presentes, Ophis ve todo volando mediante que desvía a su mirada al ver que el Great Red aparece entre las dimensiones pero la cámara cambia su vista hacia el cielo que se agrieta como si fuera vidrio como si fuera la pantalla partida por la mitad mostrando dos jóvenes en sus diversos problemas.

Hikari to kage no futatsu no kokoro kurisutaru ni utsuru mirai e

(Estos dos corazones de luz y oscuridad ahora avanzan hacia el futuro que se refleja en el cristal)

En un lado de esa parte del cristal roto, vemos a Issei que estaba muy triste soportando todas las voces que estaba escuchando y llorando por no poder detenerlas ya que trataba de ignorarlas pero no podía. En otro lado del cristal vemos a Vali que estaba un cabizbajo por lo que si en verdad el camino que ha elegido era el verdadero, pero mueve su cabeza en señal que no debe seguir pensando en ello mientras se prepara e Issei se levanta y se limpia las lágrimas de los ojos ya viendo su objetivo para la próxima batalla y ese cristal que divide a los dos portadores de un dragón celestial se vuelve añicos y se encuentran en un terreno encarándose y teniendo las armaduras Balance Breaker pero muestran su rostro.

Ima ugokidasu akaku minagiru eyes.

(Ahora empiezan a moverse los ojos cultivados carmesí)

Pero justo antes de que su lucha comenzará, una especie de dragón que estaba bajo un manto de llamas completamente oscuras revela su vista unos ojos carmesí sangre y ambos guerreros dragón se preparan para encarar a su nuevo enemigo mientras dan un salto para iniciar el combate congelando la imagen que daba un prólogo a una dura batalla que ambos tenían en ese momento.

* * *

Era la mañana tras el ataque, la noticia del ataque a la reunión y la traición de varios de los nobles fue pública, no sólo por el ataque sino por el secuestro de la heredera de la casa Sitri. No sólo eso, el Sekiryuutei, Hyoudo Issei fue herido de gravedad y ahora estaba en el hospital en la capital del inframundo, todos intentando salvar su vida, su estado era reservado…en resumen, todo fue un desastre.

-Es una desgracia…todo esto es una desgracia.- Ajuka no sabía que más decir.- Traicionados en nuestras caras…vaya líderes que somos.

-Creímos en la gente equivocada…eso es lo que pasó.- Asmodeus, quien normalmente estaba dormido, estaba despierto y muy afectado.

Todos los líderes que estuvieron anoche estaban en esta sala, sentados alrededor de la mesa, Miguel, Gabriel, Azazel, Odin…Rean, Tannin en su forma pequeña, Grayfia, Fie, Penemue, Baraquiel y Rossweise también estaban presentes.

-Lo lamento…no pude hacer nada…todo pasó tan rápido.

-No Rean…no es tu culpa, nadie esperó esto, nadie esperó que Rahab volviera.- Penemue trato de animar a su amigo.- ¿Cómo está Ise…?- esa pregunta llamó la atención de todos.

-Mal…el tejido cardíaco fue lastimado, es una suerte que esté vivo, debe ser su parte dragón lo que lo salvó, aún así…no saben si despertará.- Rean miró a Tannin quien estaba su hombro.- Agradezco que…lo hayas salvado de la caída…

 **-No es necesario…aún así, si bien el chico me preocupa, Rahab es una prioridad, se llevó a Sona y todos ya saben para qué.**

-Si sólo…si sólo hubiera sido más rápida…- Fie se culpaba, ella era la protectora de Sona pero al final…nada pudo hacer…trataba de no llorar pero era difícil.

-¿Cómo pudo pasar esto…? ¿Por qué no me dijeron de esto… de ese demonio?- Serafall tenía la cabeza baja, ella era la peor…estaba destrozada mentalmente muy a parte de las heridas físicas, no pudo evitar que se lleven a su hermana.- Si lo hubiera sabido…

-Con todo respeto pequeña Leviatán, nada hubiera cambiado.- Todos miraron a Odin quien acariciaba su barba.- Rahab se creía muerto y todo sobre él fue borrado en la historia porque Haou lo derrotó, los demonios no querían esa humillación e hicieron lo último. Además, quién le dio la oportunidad de que él secuestre a la chica, son los demonios con esas ideologías antiguas…en simpleza, este problema surge por su sociedad que desean demostrar de manera extremista.- Todos vieron al Dios quien luego miró su muñeca.- Rahab es tan poderoso como lo fue en la gran guerra de hace 2000 años, por eso mando este sello con esos tontos demonios para bloquear a los únicos seres capaces de derrotarlo en esa reunión, nosotros.

-Aún así…debe haber algo que podamos hacer.- Miguel miró a Sirzches quien suspiró.

-No quieren que hagamos nada.- Esas palabras fueron un balde agua fría para todos, más para Serafall.- Se informó ayer de esto y los que votan en estas situaciones no quieren arriesgarse a perder soldados en una batalla contra Rahab.

-¿¡Soldados!?- Serafall golpeó la mesa con tal fuerza que la hizo temblar a pesar de su estado.- ¡Es mi hermana quién esta en juego! ¡Esos imbéciles solo desean protegerse entre ellos ya que tal vez uno de ellos está de acuerdo con esto!

-Serafall cálmate….

-¡No pidas que me calme Ajuka!- la Maou miró furiosa a su igual.- ¡No me pidan que me calme cuando mi hermana menor esta en las garras de ese bastardo!

-Rahab no le hará nada…esperará a la luna llena para cumplir el ritual de unión…- Fie dio la información.- Eso es mañana…

-¡Entonces debemos de hacer algo! ¡Sirzches, haz algo maldita sea!

-¿¡Crees que no quiero, acaso crees que no me molesta la decisión y que no deseo ayudar a Sona!?- Sirzches alzó la voz molesto ante la sorpresa de todos, en especial de su esposa, primera vez que se ve molesto con Serafall.- ¡No podemos hacer nada Serafall, nada!

-¿¡Por qué, dime por qué!?- Sirzches mostró sus muñecas ante la pregunta.

-¡No podemos pelear, nuestro poder esta sellado y el tiempo de 72 horas se cumple pasado mañana en la noche!- Serafall se sentó tras escuchar eso…su mirada triste era dolorosa pero era la verdad…no podían…no podía hacer nada en su estado.

-Sera-chan…- la Maou sintió la mano de Gabriel sobre su hombro, vio a la arcángel quien le sonreía triste…normalmente le diría que no la moleste o que se aleje pero en ese instante, la mirada de la mujer la hizo sentirse vulnerable…necesitaba el apoyo moral que ella quería darle…

Serafall abrazó a Gabriel y no dudó en llorar sobre su pecho, dejando salir toda esa frustración y dolor mientras la arcángel le acariciaba la cabeza…nadie podía decir nada.

-Tannin…¿Crees que puedas…?

 **-Si deseas hacer eso, te puedo apoyar con varios de mis siervos y dragones, me importa un cuerno lo que esos demonios digan, debemos salvar a Sona.-** la charla en privado de ambos no era oída por nadie. **\- Pero necesitamos más apoyo…los chicos…**

-Sin Ise…no podrán, él es el pilar de sus amigos y sin Sona, el séquito Sitri esta perdido. Tal vez Ise pueda hacer algo pero si por un milagro despierta hoy…no creo que este en la facultad mental para luchar…

 **-¿Por qué lo dices?**

-Tannin…Ise es muy frágil…créelo o no…esta derrota lo afectará y le costará levantarse de ella…él es muchas cosas pero en el fondo es alguien que se deprime fácilmente…lo he visto, los primeros años que estuve con él…era tratar con un niño pesimista…en verdad espero que no vuelva a eso.

* * *

En el templo de Rahab sobre el Mar Rojo, Sona estaba en una de las habitaciones del lugar, llevaba un vestido parecido al que los egipcios usaban antaño, irónico contando el origen de su familia. Estaba con cadenas en pies y manos para evitar salir…su cara carecía de los lentes que siempre usaba, dejando ver la tristeza en sus ojos y que estos habían derramado lágrimas hasta hace poco.

-Es mi culpa…ahora él…- Sona volvió a soltar una lágrimas mientras recordaba como Ise caía tras ser atravesado por el pecho.- Ise…

-¿Llorando por los muertos?- La voz de Rahab sacó a la chica de su tristeza para reemplazarla con odio.

-¡Juraste que no los lastimarías si iba contigo!- la joven miró al demonio del mar con odio puro, aunque a este le importa poco.- ¡Eres un maldito!- trato de darle una cachetada pero este la detuvo para luego arrojarla al suelo con una cachetada en la cara.

-¿Crees que me importa la vida de ese mocoso? Déjame decirte esto, ese chico que muchos creen alguien optimista y ejemplo a seguir es solo un chico depresivo…no sé porque ni me interesa pero lo vi en sus ojos, solo trata de evitar hundirse en su dolor y miedo.

-¡Mentira!- Sona miró a Rahab aún con sangre en la boca.- ¡Él no es así!

-¿No? ¿Sabes algo de su infancia a parte de sus entrenamientos? ¿Sabes algo a parte de lo que ha mostrado?- Sona no dijo nada…a parte de lo general, no sabía nada.- ¿Ves? Es un chico patético, no es ni la mitad de poderoso que Haou fue y no tiene lo necesario para vencerme, te aseguro que si sobrevivió a lo último de seguro se sentará de miedo y de depresión cuando despierte, jajajajaja.

-¡Cállate, él y mis amigos vendrán…ya lo verás!- Rahab tomó a la chica de la cara y la forzó a verlo.

-Que lo intenten, tienen hasta mañana, luego de eso…serás mía.- Sona lo alejó mientras este empezó a irse con una carcajada.

Luego de quedar sola nuevamente en el lugar, la joven se sentó abrazando sus piernas…ahora solo quedaba rezar y esperar que en verdad vengan a rescatarla.

* * *

En la clínica, en la capital del inframundo, todos los jóvenes demonios, incluyendo Sairaorg y Seekvaira estaban en la sala de espera, deseando escuchar una noticia de la condición de Ise, una mejoría…algo…

Además, estaba el secuestro de Sona, la moral de todos estaba por los suelos. Los sirvientes de Sona estaban desmoralizados totalmente, su líder y amiga, secuestrada por un sujeto para hacerla su esposa.

Rias y los demás estaban igual, destruidos por dentro, la pelirroja le falló a su amiga al quedarse helada del miedo, pero para que incluso Baraquiel, alguien de nivel haya decidido estar al lado de ellos para protegerlos en caso de un ataque, indica que Rahab es tal como se rumorea, de un poder que era cercano al de los Maou Originales.

Sin embargo, lo que daba el golpe de gracia era la imagen de Ise cayendo a tierra, derrotado de un solo ataque, sino hubiera sido por Tannin quien lo atrapó antes de que caiga a tierra. De inmediato trataron de reanimarlo, usar el Sacred Gear de Asia junto a las lágrimas del Fénix para curarlo pero estas incluso tenían un límite, uno que nadie espero llegar…los tejidos cardíacos eran más difíciles de curar y a pesar del tratamiento inicial, Ise aún corría peligro.

Inmediatamente lo trajeron acá, han pasado la noche en vela, casi no han dormido por la preocupación y la culpa de no haber hecho más.

-¡Maldición, debimos haber hecho algo!- Saji gritó molesto, se sentía tan culpable e inútil ahora.- ¡Sólo nos quedamos parados, paralizados del miedo!

-¿Y qué hubiéramos hecho? Viste lo que ese sujeto le hizo a Hyoudo…lo venció de un solo ataque.- Las palabras de Momo, aunque verdaderas, hicieron que todos se sientan mal.

-¿¡Dices que está bien que Kaichou se haya ido con ese tipo!?

-¡Claro que no idiota, lo que digo es que si el más fuerte entre nosotros los jóvenes no pudo hacer nada, tú no hubieras hecho ninguna diferencia!- Momo y Saji se gritaban el uno al otro sin importar que esta era una clínica, los humos subieron tanto que Nimura y Yura los separaron.

-¡Momo, cálmate! ¡Estamos en un hospital!

-¿¡Calmarme!? ¡Sona-sama fue secuestrada! ¡Estoy furiosa, conmigo por haberme quedado ahí parada del miedo, con este idiota que solo sabe gritar, con los demonios de mierda que hicieron esto y con los que no desean hacer nada!- Yura solo pudo ver como su amiga lloraba mientras gritaba…- Y para empeorar todo…Hyoudo, un amigo nuestro, está en cama…herido sin saber si está bien…¿Cómo pudimos acabar así?

Todos bajaron la cabeza al escuchar eso, Saji quien hace unos segundos estaba eufórico, se quedó callado mientras Nimura abrazaba su brazo mientras lloraba. Reya y Tomoe solo bajaron la cabeza, nadie estaba de ánimos.

-Si tan sólo…sólo debimos ser un poco más efectivos.

-Nada hubiera cambiado Seekvaira…ya viste lo que pasó, lo tenían planeado todo…- Sairaorg apretó su puño molesto.- Yo debí ser más veloz…detener al tipo ese…

-Aceptémoslo…somos débiles, nada pudimos hacer más que quedarnos parados de miedo.- Ayane miraba el suelo, nunca antes se había sentido tan inútil.

-Ise-san…no despierta…¿Qué pasará si….?

-No Asia…no lo digas…no quiero imaginar ese escenario.- Ray interrumpió a la rubia quien contenía las lágrimas.

Tristemente ese escenario no era lejano. De pronto, el doctor apareció en escena, todos lo miraron al notar su presencia.

-¡Doctor! ¿¡Cómo está!?- Akeno hizo la pregunta que todos tenían, el doctor bajo la cabeza.

-No muy bien…si bien hemos logrado curar el tejido dañado y que su corazón está bien…su cuerpo sufrió un trauma severo…como si este hubiera recordado un evento traumático.- Todos en eso recordaron lo que Ise les dijo…que a él le atravesaron el corazón 10 años atrás.- Además, parece que su propia mente ha entrado en un estado de coma.

-¿¡Coma!?- Ravel gritó al ser la única que pudo articular palabra.- ¿¡Cómo es eso posible!?

-No lo sé…es como si su propia mente deseará recluirse del resto del mundo. ¿No habrán notado alguna vez algo de depresión o algo así?- Todos se vieron las caras ante la pregunta.

-¡Ise-sama no es depresivo!- Fay alzó la voz, indignada por la pregunta.

-No digo que lo sea, pero es posible que su mente haya entrado en coma dado que desea protegerse de algo…tal vez de una depresión o una ansiedad. No soy psicólogo pero ¿Alguna vez el chico ha contado sus experiencias de la infancia? A parte de lo general.

-No…- Irina en eso recordó algo.- ¿Cómo pude olvidar eso?- Todos vieron a Irina con duda.- Ise-kun…él una vez, cuando sus padres vivían, fue de pesca con su padre y de casualidad rompió la caña de pescar de su padre.

-¿Y? No es tan grave….- Irina negó con la cabeza las palabras de Xenovia.

-No lo entiendes, Ise-kun se sintió fatal al hacer eso, su bien su padre dijo que no estaba molesto, él se hecho la culpa hasta el punto en que se encerró en su habitación días.

-¿Te refieres a esa semana que no fue a la escuela?- Aki pareció recordar esos días, Ise no fue a clases y eso llamó la atención.

-Si…mis padres, antes de ir a Australia por esa misión, me contaron de que los padres de Ise-kun lo llevaron al psicólogo…no era normal que alguien este así por algo tan tonto…

-¿Y cuál fue el diagnóstico señorita?- el doctor escuchó atento todo.

-Le detectaron un impulso de culpa, una muy severo.- Irina bajó la cabeza.- Según el diagnóstico, si él siente alguna especie de culpa, se recluirá y luego se deprimirá…

-Un segundo ¿Insinúas que Hyoudo es propenso a ataques de depresión?- Tomoe no creía lo que escuchó.

-Factible…no es raro que alguien que sufre un impulso así, tenga reacciones de ese tipo…puede ser algo que nació con el tiempo o algo innato de la persona. Pero eso puede explicar el coma, se está recluyendo.- el doctor dio su veredicto, todos lo miraron en espera de algo más.

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer doctor?- Sairaorg miró a su prima tras hacer la pregunta, se veía devastada.

-Podríamos forzar su despertar pero corre el riesgo de tener un colapso nervioso…aún con nuestra tecnología, el cerebro es un misterio. Lo mejor es que él mismo despierte, que desee salir del espacio en que está.

Dicho eso, el doctor se fue dejando a todos aún más deprimidos..

-La-Lamento no haber hablado de esto…no creí que…

-No Irina, está bien.- Kiba detuvo a la chica.- De seguro no hubiera cambiado nada…

-Pero…Ise Aniki…¿Por qué no dijo nada?- Gasper contenía las lágrimas que deseaban salir.

-No confía en nosotros…así de simple…- Kuroka habló fríamente.- No confía en ninguno de nosotros…

-¡Onee-sama! ¿¡Como puedes decir eso!?- Koneko miró a su hermana furiosa por la exclamación.

-Porque es la verdad, ese idiota…siempre guardando todo para él, le abrimos nuestro corazón pero él no hace lo mismo.- Kuroka habló con rabia y dolor.- Lo vieron…sino hubiera sido por Serafall él se hubiera recluido cuando esto de los Cosmic Packs ocurrio…desea cargar con sus penas solo.

-Kuroka...no es justo que…

-¿¡Justo, qué no es justo!? ¡Ese idiota que llamamos amigo no confía en nosotros, por eso es tan optimista, porque desea ocultar sus inseguridades y dolor! ¡Es un egoísta!- Kaori se quedó muda ante el grito de la Nekomata.

-¡No hables así Kuroka, es gracias a él que estamos aquí!- Rias alzó la voz harta de las palabras de Kuroka.

-¡Basta!- Kiba alzó la voz, calló al grupo entero.- ¡No ganamos nada discutiendo si él confía en nosotros o no! Lo único que sabemos es que ahora él necesita de nuestro apoyo. Discutir entre nosotros no ayudará en nada.- Todos guardaron silencio ante las palabras del rubio.- Mejor calmémonos…vayamos a descansar y regresamos aquí en la mañana.

-Concuerdo con Kiba Yuto, es mejor dormir y reponer fuerzas.- Seekvaira tomó a Rias de la mano.- Vamos…tus padres deben estar preocupados.

Rias asintió, ella y sus siervos empezaron a caminar hacia la salida. Ravel le dijo a las de su grupo que pueden venir con ella a su casa, Irina decidió ir con ella dado que deseaba estar en otro lado ahora. El séquito Sitri también se fue…al final, solo quedaron Kiba y Sairaorg.

-¿No irás con Rias?

-No…me quedaré acá, necesito estar aquí en caso de que Ise-kun despierte para avisar a los demás.- el heredero de Bael asintió.

-De acuerdo, yo iré a ver a mis siervos y tratar de encontrar algo…una noticia, vendré mañana.- Sairaorg le dio una palmada a Kiba para luego irse.

El rubio Gremory se sentó nuevamente, esta vez con las manos en la cabeza, él también estaba molesto, con Ise por no confiar en ellos para contar eso…furioso consigo mismo por no haber podido hacer nada…

-¿Café?- El joven alzó la vista para notar que Tsubaki estaba ahí.- Pensé que lo necesitas…

-¿Senpai…qué hace acá?- Kiba tomó el vaso mientras la chica se sentaba a su lado.

-Yo…yo también estoy molesta con él, creí que éramos sus amigos pero no confió en nosotros para contar algo así.- luego de eso, sonrió.- Pero…es natural, nadie desea mostrar sus problemas, tal vez por eso es más sensible a eso de los Cosmic Packs…pero, siento que tal vez eso nos hace ver que es muy humano, no alguien sin errores como pensamos tras ver sus hazañas…es un chico como nosotros.

-Senpai…lo de Sona…yo…

-Quiero creer….creer que la veré de nuevo…que…que todo será como antes.- Kiba pudo ver como la siempre firme Fuku Kaichou derramaba lágrimas para luego romper en llanto.

El joven solo pudo abrazarla con un brazo, era lo único que podía hacer, este no era su campo, normalmente era Ise quien levantaba el ánimo…ahora, por más molesto que este con su amigo, desea que despierte para poder alzar la moral de todos.

* * *

-Odin-sama ¿Seguro de haber hecho bien en haberse dejado ese sello?- Rossweise miraba a su líder con seriedad mientras este bebía un poco de vino.- Con su poder pudo bien evitar el sellado de los líderes y del suyo.

-Rossweise…te diré algo.- Odín miró el cielo del inframundo a través de la ventana.- Deseo ver como los demonios se arreglan con esta situación que fue creada por los suyos.

-Según oí de Grayfia-san, han apresado a todos los responsables…incluso a los sospechosos del más mínimo acto de traición.- la chica suspiró al decir eso.- el 60% de los nobles están siendo investigados y dentro de ellos un 20% se ha encontrado culpable…

-Que rápido, estoy seguro que muchos vendieron a los demonios para salvar su pellejo pero tarde o temprano la verdad sale a la luz.- Odín miró a su asistente.- Tras esto, el inframundo se verá forzado a cambiar de consejo y repensar sus ideas…es una lástima que el futuro de una chica se ponga en peligro para ver el cambio.

-Los sacrificios son necesarios Odin-sama.

-Tal vez…pero eso no significa que estos sean deseables.- Odin suspiró al decir eso.- Nadie desea sacrificar nada pero…tristemente, eso es lo que hace que los seres vivos crezcan.

* * *

-¿Qué haremos Sirzches?- Grayfia estaba al lado de su esposo quien se notaba cansado.- Ya hemos intentado todo, el sello no desaparece.

-Maldito Rahab, sabía que Ajuka tal vez podía romper esto y por eso nos hizo esto a todos para no correr riesgos.- el Maou carmesí no sabía que hacer.- Zekram me dijo que de ser por él, nos apoyaría en esto…pero están los otros demonios.

-Aún con 10000 años de edad, Zekram no puede forzar a los demás.- la mujer se sentó al lado de su esposo.- ¿Qué podemos hacer? Me desagrada la idea de dejar a Sona en manos de ese sujeto.

-Él desea una esposa, por ello esperó hasta este día, sabía que era la oportunidad perfecta. Y aunque luego de que lo ataquemos tras este sello…será tarde, el ritual de matrimonio que él hará…¿Cómo pudo la familia Sitri aceptar un trato así?

-Miedo…recuerda que Egipto era un país de seres poderosos, una protección extra no era mala…pero, un ritual de matrimonio en donde la vida de la mujer es la que es sacrificada si Rahab es asesinado…que vil.- Con eso Rahab había asegurado una cosa, Serafall nunca tendrá el corazón para mandar un ataque que mate a su hermana…- Nuestra única salida es atacar ahora…

-¿Cómo, dónde y con quienes?- la pregunta del Maou era cierta, no sabían dónde estaba Rahab, no sabían cómo buscar, ni tenían al grupo que se atreva a atacar…este era un problema de los demonios, era cosa de ellos solucionar esto.

 _-Yo puedo ayudar._ \- Esa voz, ambos posaron la vista al frente al escuchar esa voz. De la nada, un círculo de proyección apareció mostrando a Vali…su hijo adoptivo. _\- Hola mamá, papá._

-¡Vali!- Grayfia no ocultó su alegría al ver a su hijo quien creyó que no vería por un tiempo.- ¿¡Cómo estás, estás bien!?

 _-Él está bien señora, yo me encargo de eso.-_ de pronto la apariencia de Esdeath apareció a un lado del peliplata quien empujó con una mano a la intrusa.- _¡Hey, así no se trata a una chica!_

 _-¡Trato de informar algo mujer, mantente callada!-_ Ambos demonios se mostraron sorprendidos al ver el ligero cambio en Vali ¿O era que finalmente se mostraba como era?

-Vali…tus cartas…las recibimos.- Grayfia sonrió al decir eso mientras el joven se sorprendía.- Ahora sabemos que harás y te apoyamos…recuerda que esta siempre será tu casa.- Vali asintió a las palabras de su madre adoptiva mientras que Sirzches decidió cambiar la conversación.

-¿Qué deseas informar Vali…y cómo has…?

 _-Tengo a mi lado a una descendiente del mago Merlín, es una chica muy hábil._

 _-Gracias Vali…-_ la chica respondió, si la mirabas bien, podías ver una sonrisa en su cara.

 _-Mi punto…Rahab ha vuelto y tiene a Sona._

-Lo sabemos…ese miserable atacó la reunión de nobles ayer.- Vali se mostró sorprendido, al igual que los demás de su grupo.

Contaron de manera rápida lo que pasó, el secuestro y de que Ise estaba en el hospital en coma tras un ataque de Rahab.

 _-¿En coma?-_ el demonio no lo podía creer, que su rival fuera derrotado de un solo golpe…

 _{Eso demuestra que no será fácil hacer algo contra ese sujeto}-_ Albión habló en voz alta. _\- {Ddraig debe de haber hecho algo para que el chico no muriera con esa herida que para cualquier ser vivo es fatal. Pero, sin ustedes los Maous o un ser de clase Dios…veo difícil la victoria y más si desean salvar a Sona antes de la noche de mañana}_

-Odin dijo que nos ayudaría con gusto pero que duda que pueda convencer a los Dioses de Asgard antes de mañana…lo mismo va para cada uno de nuestros aliados, todos dicen que al ser Rahab un demonio y que fueron miembros de la nobleza de los demonios los que liberaron a ese sujeto, es nuestra responsabilidad hacer algo.

 _-No es por inmiscuirme.-_ Arthur apareció al lado de Vali.- _Pero nadie ha dicho que no puedan hacer que seres ajenos a los demonios les den una mano._ \- Grayfia se sorprendió al escuchar la idea.

-¿Mercenarios?- Arthur negó con la cabeza.

 _-No…seres que den su ayuda…un ejemplo es el Sekiryuutei, quien si bien los ayuda, no es parte de su bando._

 _-Creo que habla de nosotros.-_ Vali sonrió al decir eso.- _Sabemos dónde está la base de Rahab, está aquí en el medio del Mar Rojo, es movible pero lo más probable es que ahora este en el medio del lugar._

-¿Seguro de esto? Es fuerte, ustedes solos no podrán…

 _-Dudo eso…-_ Vali interrumpió a Sirzches.- _Tal vez este en coma pero estoy seguro que se levantará tras esto…cuando eso pase, será la hora de atacar._

 _-Mejor es atacar mañana…_ \- Merlina habló fuera de imagen.- _Aprovechar que se centrará en otra cosa._

 _-Y hacer nuestro movimiento, jajajaja, esto será divertido.-_ Bikou rio fuera de escena para luego ser golpeado por Esdeath.

 _-No te confíes animal ¡Podemos morir! ¡Vali, solo hago esto y arriesgo mi pellejo por ti!-_ las palabras de Esdeath despertaron en Grayfia los tan temibles celos de madre…

Sirzches rio al ver la cara de su esposa y la cara de vergüenza de Vali…por alguna razón, aún estando tan lejos, se sentían más cercanos que nunca.

* * *

 _ **-Así que…a esto hemos llegado mocoso.-**_ La esencia de las Alfa Claws miraba a Ise, quien estaba sentado con la cabeza abajo sobre el vitral que representa su corazón. _ **\- Patético…**_

 _ **-Sí, solo una derrota y mira cómo has quedado.**_ \- la esencia de los Beta Knuckles miraba con gracia al joven.- _ **Al fin y al cabo, solo lo que nos dijiste resultaron ser palabras vacías.**_

 _ **-Y pensar que querías hacerte el fuerte…Rahab tenía razón eres un mocoso débil.**_ \- la esencia de los Gamma Cannon se arrodilló para ver la cara de Ise. _ **\- Je, mírate…lloras de la impotencia, de tu debilidad. Eres patético…**_

-Cállense…déjenme en paz…- Ise abrazó sus piernas en un intento de recluirse, que nada se le acerque.- Soy patético…no he cambiado nada…

 _ **-Es verdad, no has cambiado nada, en el fondo eres el mismo mocoso que fue tras la muerte de su familia, depresivo…siempre lo fuiste pero eran tus padres quienes evitaban eso…sin ellos, caíste…**_

 _ **-Y cuando saliste de ella, usaste esa actitud optimista para tratar de alejar esa parte de ti, esa parte débil…esa parte que nunca muestras…**_

 _ **-No sé que es más gracioso, si tú…o el hecho de que hayas pensado en que podías convencernos si ni siquiera te puedes convencer a ti mismo.**_

Ise se tapaba los oídos para no escucharlos más, estaba al borde del colapso, nada parecía poder ayudarlo, estaba atrapado. Al sentir como Rahab le atravesó el pecho, se sintió insignificante…había recuperado el control sobre sus poderes pero ¿Qué había cambiado? Nada…ese sujeto lo venció sin esfuerzo y se llevó a Sona…había fallado…de nada había servido tanto entrenamiento.

 _ **-Oh…parece que tu corazón se está rompiendo.-**_ una de las esencias notó que el borde se estaba resquebrajando.- _**Jeje, un poco más y caerás en la desesperación absoluta.**_

 _ **-Y cuando eso pase, será nuestra oportunidad de tomar el control.**_ \- el sonido del vidrio rompiéndose era cada vez más fuerte.

 _ **-Admiro tu valor por querer intentar entendernos pero es inútil, no has podido demostrar nada y nos has dado la razón con esta actitud que tomas. Solo déjate caer…es más fácil…**_

El sonido del vidrio era cada vez mayor, estaba rompiéndose, el vidrio estaba rompiéndose…su corazón se estaba destrozando, Ise parecía oír los gritos de Ddraig pero no los entendía…su mirada poco a poco se hacía más vacía…

Poco a poco el vitral empezó caerse a pedazos, cada trozo venía con un recuerdo…esos recuerdos que trataban de mantenerlo firme pero ninguno servía ahora…estaba acabado, sabía que de seguro ya todos sabían que había mentido, que todo su optimismo era una máscara, una que servía para mantenerlo cuerdo, creía en un mundo mejor pero…¿De qué sirve eso si no crees en que tú puedes cambiar?

Tantas palabras de aliento, tantas luchas…todo era para alentarse a si mismo. Era para no sentir la depresión que tiene ahora…

Al final, solo quedaba la zona del vitral que lo sostenía a él y las esencias de los Cosmic Packs junto a la puerta. Esa puerta que por alguna razón cambió su color de un plata brillante a un negro oscuro…

 _ **-Abre la puerta…con lo que está ahí, dejarás de sentir dolor y tristeza.**_

 _ **-Con ella, dejarás que nosotros hagamos lo que se debió hacer siempre.**_

 _ **-Abandona este mundo, abandona a tus amigos, no los necesitas…solo debes estar aquí….solo.**_

Ise alzó la vista y vio la puerta, los candados y cadenas no estaban…podía abrirla, al hacerlo…sería libre de esto…libre del dolor, la tristeza y las dudas que lo aquejan, sería más fácil dejar de sentir todo…si, mucho más sencillo.

El joven se levantó tambaleante y dio pasos lentos a la puerta, ante la alegría de las esencias.

[¡No, compañero no lo hagas! ¡Es un engaño!]- la voz de Ddraig no cambió nada, Ise seguía caminando.- [¿¡A esto deseas llegar, deseas acabar así tras tantos años y sacrificios!? ¿¡Vas a huir como un cobarde!?]

 _ **-No gastes saliva Welsh Dragon, el chico no te oye…esta en donde lo queríamos.**_ \- las esencias aparecieron al lado de la puerta. _ **\- Pronto, lo que debió hacer años atrás se cumplirá, destruir este mundo patético lleno de mentiras.**_

Ise alzó la mano, listo para abrir la puerta, tocó la manija de esta para abrirla…

-¿¡Ise!?- Un grito femenino hizo que el joven se detenga, las esencias vieron con rabia y sorpresa a la intrusa.- ¿¡Qué haces, qué le pasó a tu corazón!?

 _ **-¿¡Cómo llegó aquí!?-**_ notaron que había una escalera que venía de arriba. _ **\- ¿¡Creó la escalera de lazos, sola!?**_

[¡Twilight, me alegro que estés acá!]- el grito de Ddraig hizo que la chica mire la mano del joven.- [¡Debes hacer algo, estas esencias de aquí desean que mi compañero habrá esta puerta pero de hacerlo su corazón se romperá y él desaparecerá!]

-¿¡Qué has dicho!?- la chica miró la distancia que la separaba del lugar donde Ise estaba, luego miró abajo…era una caída al fondo eterno.- Ugh…muy bien, hora de usar el conocimiento del salto triple.

Twilight tomó un poco de distancia, luego corrió para impulsarse hacia donde estaba su amigo, si bien el salto era bueno…Twilight apenas llegó para sostenerse al borde y evitar una caída eterna.

-¡Oh por Dios, las cosas que hago por un amigo!- Twilight miró abajo…graso error…- ¡Aaaaaaahhhh, no debí mirar abajo!- la chica con desesperación empezó a subir y tras verse a salvo, notó que las esencias de pararon en frente de ella.- ¡Hey!

 _ **-Atrás niña, este es el camino que el chico ha escogido…no interfieras.**_

-¡No, no abandonare a mi amigo! ¡Fuera de mi camino!- Twilight notó que Ise estaba a segundos de abrir la puerta.- ¡Ise, no!

 _ **-¡No puedes hacer nada!**_

-¡Aléjense!- del pecho de la chica, una luz púrpura alejo a las tres esencias quienes al ver el destello se sorprendieron de ver esa luz.

 _ **-¡Esto es…!-**_ Twilight aprovechó el momento para ir hacia Ise y detenerlo en el último segundo de abrir la puerta tras alejarlo de esta con un empujón que los llevo a ambos al suelo.

-¡Ise, Ise, reacciona! ¡Soy Twilight!- La chica sacudía al joven quien poso su vista sobre ella.- ¿¡Qué estabas tratando de hacer!? ¡Ibas a desaparecer si abrías esa cosa! ¿¡Y qué son esas cosas feas y amorfas de ahí!?

-Nada que importe…ya nada importa…- la chica miró con horror como los ojos del joven carecían de toda luz…eran vacíos, idos…- Lo mejor es que desaparezca.

-¿¡Qué estupidez estás diciendo!?- volvió a sacudirlo para hacer que reacciona.

 _ **-Dice la verdad…es una existencia patética, hace bien en desear desaparecer.**_

-¡Cállense, no les hablo a ustedes monstruos!- Twilight miró con rabia a las esencias que miraron con asombro la luz en los ojos de la joven…era una chispa intensa…- ¡Hablo con él, no con ustedes que desean aprovechar su estado!

-No…tienen razón...soy patético…- Ise habló sin mucho ánimo.

-¡Ddraig-san! ¿¡Qué pasó para que le pase esto!?

[Algo que tiene que ver con sus amigos, una de ellas fue secuestrada y él no pudo evitarlo, además de que perdió de un solo golpe]- Ddraig habló rápido, notó que el poco vidrio que había se estaba rompiendo.- [Twilight, sal de acá, el lugar va a colapsar]

-¡No los voy a dejar, Ise reacciona maldita sea!- volvió a sacudir a Ise para ver si así volvía en si.

-Yo…mentí…todo este tiempo creí que, podía hacer un cambio…creí que podría hacer algo…cuando mis padres murieron, me recluí…me deprimí...no por el dolor sino porque me sentía insignificante…débil de no haber podido hacer nada…cuando me hice fuerte, sentí que había cambiado, que finalmente deje atrás esos días de debilidad que había y que ahora podía hacer un cambio…que idiota fui…hablo de grandes cosas porque deseo creerlas, las digo para convencerme a mí mismo de ello…solo he mostrado una mentira a los demás…- el vidrio siguió cayendo, lo poco que quedaba sostenía a ambos jóvenes.- Fallé…mi esfuerzo no valió nada…no pude ayudarla a pesar de que dije que lo haría…no valgo nada…solo…debería desparecer…

*SLAP*

Una cachetada…eso bastó para que algo de luz vuelva a los ojos del castaño, este alzó la vista para notar que Twilight lloraba y miraba con ira y tristeza al joven.

*SLAP*

Otra cachetada, luego otra y muchas más vinieron ante la sorpresa de Ise quien intento en vano protegerse del ataque de la joven quien parecía poseída ya que no se detenía.

-¿Qué no vales nada….que deberías desaparecer?- Twilight logró atinar otra cachetada, esta vez logrando abrir el labio de Ise.- ¿¡Desde cuando eres un maldito cobarde!?

-Twilight…- un golpe en el estómago lo calló…

-¡Cállate, no quiero oír tus excusas!- Esta vez ella lo empujó y se sentó sobre él para seguir su ataque, esta vez con puños.- ¿¡Eres un cobarde, un mentiroso, un llorón!?- la chica siguió su ataque unos minutos, nunca notaron que el vidrio dejó de romperse, Ddraig miraba anonadado el ataque de la joven, vaya que tenía carácter…- ¿¡Qué todo lo que has hecho ha sido mentira, que lo hacías por ti!? ¡Tonterías!

Ise dejó de tratar de defenderse, cada golpe de Twilight dolía más que el anterior. ¿Cómo era tan fuerte?

-¡Te dices eso porque no puedes aceptar lo que pasó, de que perdiste y fallaste! ¡Sí, eso paso! ¿¡Y, acaso eso es razón para tirarte en este aire de abandono y querer acabar con tu existencia como tal!?

-Yo…- otra cachetada lo calló.

-¡No hables hasta que acabe!

[Dios de los Dragones…ampara mi alma, esta chica lo está logrando, me ha dado miedo…]- Twilight miró el guante con una mirada asesina.- [No dije nada…]

-¡Deja de tratar de hundirte en esta estúpida miseria en la que deseas ahogarte! ¿¡Te equivocaste, fallaste!? ¡Entonces levanta el maldito trasero y ve a arreglar las cosas, no te pongas a llorar como un bebé desamparado!

-Pero…

-¡No dudes, arriba!- Twilight se levantó y empezó a jalar a Ise del brazo para que se levante.- ¡Una amiga me lo dijo, puedo caer mil veces pero me levantare mil y un veces porque tengo a mis amigos que me darán su apoyo!- Ise abrió los ojos con sorpresa al oír eso.- ¡Tal vez en el exterior, tus amigos están molestos pero si te aprecian y consideran uno…te perdonarán y ayudarán a levantarte! ¡Eso es la amistad, la magia más poderosa del mundo!

-Twilight…- Ise se vio parado de nuevo, por alguna razón…se sentía más fuerte…cada golpe de la chica, cada grito…tal vez, eso era lo que necesitaba…miró a la joven y notó que a pesar de su rabia, lloraba de dolor de verlo en ese estado.- Aún tras esto…¿Sigo siendo tu amigo?

-Claro que sí grandísimo idiota, porque eres mi amigo es que debía hacerte reaccionar.- Ise sonrió levemente al escuchar eso.

-Yo…tengo miedo de equivocarme y fallar…y si lo hago, me pasa lo que acabas de ver, sólo que ahora por culpa de esos tres es peor.- Ise miró la puerta.- Tal vez en el fondo siempre desee esto…destruir todo y desaparecer, ahora sé que me temo a mí mismo más que a cualquier Dios o demonio, temo ser un inútil, tal vez lo soy…pero, ahora lo sé, ahora lo puedo decir con el corazón…tengo amigos que me ayudarán, si fallo…me levantaré…será difícil pero lo haré.

-Puedes hacerlo, yo…todos los que somos tus amigos te ayudaremos Ise…

Ise sonrió para que luego unas lágrimas salgan de sus ojos, Twilight lo abrazó en señal de apoyo, el joven devolvió el abrazo mientras una de las gotas de las lágrimas caía al vitral, al hacerlo este brilló y los pedazos que cayeron empezaron a restaurarse, poco a poco el vitral volvía a su estado original y cuando lo hizo, por un instante un símbolo opaco apareció en este para luego desaparecer, la puerta volvió a su color normal con los candados y cadenas incluidos.

Ambos se separaron para luego sonreír algo sonrojados, Ise debía admitir una cosa…esta chica era especial, lo hacía sentir esa sensación…la misma que sentía con Rias y unas pocas de sus amigas…quizás…haya más, lo que siente por ellas…

[Gracias Twilight Sparkle, de corazón gracias por salvar a mi compañero]- Twilight se sorprendió al escuchar el sincero gracias de Ddraig.

-No…No es nada…además, lo abofetee…oh, que vergüenza…- Twilight se cubrió la cara al ver que dejo ver su explosivo carácter…de nuevo.

-Jaja, seré sincero…primera vez que me alegro de recibir tales golpes, era lo que necesitaba.- Ise sonrió sinceramente para la vergüenza de la chica.

[Lo sabía, eres masoquista]

-¿¡Qué clase de conclusión es esa!?- Ise se mostró ofendido ante esas palabras.- Pero…lo lamento Ddraig, otra vez mostré ese lado mío…ese que trate de suprimir.

[No importa, ahora no trates de hacerte el invencible…tal como la Rompe Caras Sparkle ha dicho…]

-¿¡La QUÉ!?- Twilight se mostró ofendida por el apodo.

[Ahora tienes amigos…no temas a equivocarte, yo…todos estaremos a tu lado]

-Si…sólo espero que me perdonen por no decir de mi carácter propenso a la depresión que de seguro ya notaron o diagnosticaron…- Twilight le dio una palmada en el hombro.

-Arriba el ánimo, de seguro lo harán.- Ise sonrió a las palabras de su amiga.- Ahora…¿Me puedes decir que eran esas sombras y cómo quedaste así?

-Eh…claro pero antes…Ddraig ¿Qué hora es afuera?

-[De noche, llevas un día inconsciente…ahora mismo estoy dando mi energía para reparar el pulmón que te perforaron]- Twilight abrió con horror los ojos.

-¿¡Te perforaron el pulmón!? ¿¡Qué en el nombre del Valhala pasó!?- Ise se puso serio, se acabaron las mentiras…

Ise contó que antes de conocerla, obtuvo unos objetos Cosmic Packs, estos lo hacían propenso a ataques de demencia y descontrol de sus poderes, que la razón de su entrenamiento era para reganar el control perdido…pero que como vio hace poco, aún lo tratan de tentar a usar sus poderes para destruir el mundo. Si bien ya no tiene el mismo nivel de problema que al inicio, aún hay mucho que hacer.

Además que ayer, lo que era la reunión de los nobles en el inframundo, resultó que Rahab, el Rey Demonio del Mar, apareció tras sellar el poder de los líderes presentes y usar los servicios de demonios que están en contra del régimen actual para llevarse a su amiga Sona para hacerla su esposa.

Cuando trató de detenerlos, Rahab atravesó su pecho…y el resto es lo que vio…

-¿Rahab? Santo Dios...Ise, ese ser no será fácil de vencer…es demasiado fuerte, si te venció de un ataque….

-Lo sé, tal vez no gane…tal vez muera pero…- Ise recordó la mirada de Sona antes de perder el conocimiento.- No puedo dejar a Sona con ese tipo…debo salvarla, debo intentarlo.

Twilight sintió una molestia en el pecho al oír a su amigo hablar de esa manera por la chica…lo dejó a un lado para luego hacer memoria de lo que leyó sobre Rahab.

-Es probable que este en el Mar Rojo y según lo que me dices, usa la sangre, la suya o la de otros cuerpos como medio de ataque…no sé que puede ayudarte pero…parece alguien muy confiado, puedes aprovechar eso.

-Bien…hora de despertar, ya debe estar amaneciendo…debo darme prisa.- Twilight tomó su hombro antes de que se vaya.

-Desearía poder hacer más, poder luchar a tu lado pero ves que no puedo…te deseo la mejor de las suertes Ise, a ti y Ddraig.

[Se agradece el gesto Twilight]- Ddraig agradeció las palabras de la joven.

-Te visitaré bien pueda en donde siempre tras salir de esto.- Twilight asintió mientras Ise desaparecía.- Gracias Twilight…

-De nada…- la chica vio que el joven ya no estaba…tomó un suspiro.- Cuídate…

La chica también desapareció, dejando el lugar vacío…al menos eso parece.

 **-Vaya…esta vez no tuve que intervenir, eso es bueno.** \- Haou apareció a un lado de la puerta. **\- Esa chica, je…dijo lo que se necesitaba en ese momento y vaya que tiene mucho carácter, al parecer el niño inmaduro logró un ligero progreso…** \- Haou vio que los tres candados que representan los Cosmic Packs tienen una rajadura muy pequeña. **\- Deseo ver como se desarrollará esto…** \- Haou dio un vistazo al candado más grande para luego desaparecer, en este había una símbolo, el mismo que apareció un instante en el vitral pero también estaba opaco…por ahora.

* * *

Era de mañana en el hospital, Kiba y Tsubaki habían pasado la noche ahí, ahora mismo ambos estaban apoyados sobre el otro durmiendo, linda escena…incluso una de las enfermeras tomó una foto….en cualquier mundo, todas las mujeres aman el romance adolescente…

-Ugh…¿Me quedé…dormida?- Tsubaki reaccionó primero, vaya que estaba cansada para haberse quedado dormida. En eso, notó que su cabeza estaba sobre el hombro de Kiba, al verlo se sonrojo a niveles atómicos y sacó la cabeza rápidamente antes de que el joven despierte.

-¿Dormiste cómoda?- Kiba abrió los ojos al dejar de sentir el peso de la chica.

-T-T-T-Tú…- trato de decir algo….no pudo…

-Estoy despierto hace media hora, solo quería dejarte dormir.- Tsubaki se sonrojo más mientras su cara hervía, el humo era prueba suficiente.- ¿Senpai…?- Kiba notó que la chica estaba a punto de un colapso.

De pronto, gracias al Maou, una llamada entro para el joven rubio quien la respondió.

 _-¿Yuuto, todo bien, alguna novedad?-_ Rias habló por medio del comunicador.

-No Buchou…nada…no hay cambios.- El joven escuchó el suspiro de su ama.- ¿Y los demás?

 _-Despiertos, Onii-sama nos llamó por una razón a su casa, llamó también a los miembros del sequito de Sona, a Sairaorg y a Seek-chan. Ravel me dijo que van para allá también._

-Y…¿Cómo esta lo de…?

 _-Yuuto…no deseo hablar de eso…luego lo discutiré. Ven de inmediato a la casa Onii-sama con Tsubaki.-_ Rias cortó la llamada ante el suspiro del joven.

-¿Sigue la discusión de ayer?- la chica hizo la pregunta.

-Si…parece que saber que Ise-kun les ocultó cosas ha creado una…pequeña situación entre algunas de ellas…algo tonto en mi opinión.

-Las mujeres somos así Kiba-kun…- Tsubaki se levantó y se sacó los lentes para sobarse los ojos.- Vamos…mejor estar ahí antes de que se deseen arrancar los ojos.

Kiba sonrió al escuchar eso, justo cuando iban a irse….un grupo de enfermeras y el doctor a cargo de Ise corrían en dirección de la habitación donde el castaño estaba. Ambos jóvenes se acercaron y preguntaron a una de las enfermeras que era lo que pasaba, ella les dijo que la señal de alerta se activó en la habitación, señal que advierte de que el corazón se detuvo. Eso hizo que ambos teman lo peor y fueron en dirección de la habitación y tras llegar…vieron que el médico y las enfermeras veían con asombro al paciente….Ise estaba parado, vestido ya de la cintura para abajo…donde fue atravesado habían escamas rojas en vez de piel. Ambos jóvenes miraron con asombro a su amigo quien hace unas horas estuvo al borde de la muerte. Ise volteó y con una pequeña sonrisa…

-Hey…¿Qué tal?- Ise saludó como si nada pero…había algo diferente en él…como si actuara más…natural.

-¿Ise-kun…estás bien?- Kiba se acercó a su amigo.

-Aun vivo…- Kiba sonrió para luego darle un golpe en la cara al joven.- Ok…me lo merecía…

-Si, por ocultar tus problemas y no decir nada.- Kiba miró serio al joven quien se limpió la sangre de la boca.- Pero…me alegro de verte recuperado.

-Je…si…no hay nada como casi morir y casi ser hundido en la desesperación para aprender algo…- Kiba le pasó al joven la casaca que usó…- ¿Qué me he perdido? A parte que es muy probable que muchos estén molestos conmigo por falsear un poco mi actitud.

-Que Sirzches-sama nos llama, al parecer algo van a hacer.- Ise asintió pero no ocultó su incomodidad al ver que doctor y enfermeras lo veían como un animal del laboratorio.

[Parece que despertamos en el momento preciso]- Ddraig habló con convicción.- [¿Listo para el rock, compañero?]

-Si…vamos a salvar a Sona.- Los ojos de Ise brillaron, esta vez iba a hacer las cosas bien.- ¡Hora del rock!

* * *

-¿Dónde están esos dos?- Rias ya estaba ahí con los demás, aunque el ambiente era tenso.

El grupo parecía estar dividido, los líderes en frente de ellos lo notaban, Sairaorg y Seekvaira estaban con sus siervos, Rossweise tenía su traje de combate puesto por alguna razón. Serafall por su lado se notaba triste…muy triste.

-Rias ¿Segura que ya venían?

-Si, les avise y ellos dijeron que venían.- Rias miró a su hermano quien suspiró, ya estaban tardando demasiado y tiempo era lo que no tenían.

-¿Cómo no sabemos que dicen la verdad?- Kuroka habló por lo bajo.

-Kuroka…ya, basta.- Ray miró molesta a la nekomata.

El ambiente era tenso, había varios en el grupo que estaba molesto con Ise por mentir todo este tiempo pero algunos trataban de ser más…condescendientes. 5 minutos después, Kiba y Tusnaki llegaron, aunque lo hicieron de manera clásica…a pie.

-Lamentamos la tardanza…- la chica hizo una reverencia en señal de disculpa.

-¿Por qué tardaron y por qué no usaron el círculo de transporte?- Momo miró confundida al par, quienes se miraron nerviosos.

-Porque necesitaba un cambio de ropa.- De atrás de los jóvenes, Ise apareció con una cara calmada.- Y yo no puedo usar esos círculos.

-Ise…- Rias fue la primera en hablar al ver al joven despierto y bien aparentemente. Rean y Tannin sonrieron al ver al castaño ya despierto.

-Vaya…que calurosa bienvenida…- Ise habló con sarcasmo en espera de aligerar el ambiente.- Bien…veo que es tal como espere…- el joven empezó a caminar hacia su maestro.

-¡Espera Hyoudo!- Saji detuvo a Ise quien no volteó la mirada.- Me alegro que estés bien pero…¡Di algo, algunos acá están molestos porque….!

Ise volteó y muchos sudaron frío….los ojos de este eran serios, como indicativo que ahora no era el momento de esas cosas.

-Si…sé que guarde demasiadas cosas y no dije más de lo que yo quería decir…me pueden insultar y golpear, lo aceptaré pero ahora hay algo más importante en que pensar.- Saji soltó al castaño quien cerró los ojos.- Lamento haber mentido…soy un mal amigo…pero ahora hay algo que debemos hacer….

Ise se acercó a su maestro quien notó un ligero cambio en él. Ise se paró frente él e hizo una reverencia…Rean sabía que eso era indicativo que le pedía perdón por preocuparlo y otras cosas…el humano solo sonrió, no había nada que perdonar.

-Ten…- Este le lanzó una Manzana de Dragón.- Come, necesitarás fuerzas para lo que vamos a hacer.- el joven asintió y tras ver que Tannin le daba un asentimiento, empezó a comer…jura que la fruta sabe más deliciosa ahora que antes.

-Ok…con todos acá…debo informar que…los altos mandos no desean hacer nada en contra de Rahab.- Las palabras de Sirzches no era sorpresa para muchos…ya lo suponían.- Pero…hay un modo de ayudar a Sona…Ise, sé que no estoy en posición de pedirte nada pero…

-Iré…hice una promesa, arreglaré esto…- Ise habló firme….- Aunque deba ir solo…

-No irá solo, yo también iré Onii-sama.- Rias dio un paso al frente.- Deseo ayudar a Sona y no dejaré que Ise vaya solo…a pesar de sus errores…es mi amigo.- el castaño sonrió levemente al escuchar eso.

-Nosotros también vamos, no dejaremos a Ise-kun y a ti, Rias, afrontar esto solos.- Akeno habló por el grupo entero, parecía que ellos no estaban molestos con Ise…

-Nosotras también…- Ravel y Fay dieron un paso al frente.

-Creo que yo no necesito decir mi respuesta.- Ayane también se puso al frente mientras Irina hacia lo mismo.

-Kuroka…te lo diré…aquí la única en verdad molesta con Ise eres tú….no sé porque ni me interesa, solo te digo que ahora importa otra cosa que tu berrinche…- Ray miró a la Nekomata quien desvió la mirada.- No lo hagas por nosotros, hazlo por Sona…nos necesita.- la nekomata suspiró y asintió…- Nosotras también…

-Nosotros vamos obviamente, Sona-sama es nuestra ama y amiga.- Tsubaki habló como la segunda al mando del sequito.

-Yo también iré…Sona Sitri es mi amiga, ayudaré en lo que pueda.- Seekvaira habló con firmeza.- Mis siervos se quedarán acá, en caso de que algo malo pase ellos informaran a mi familia.

-Cuenten conmigo.- Sairarorg también iba a ir, una figura encapuchada de entre sus siervos se acercó a él.- No…tú quédate con los demás, no puedo arriesgarme a llevarte, no bajo nuestra situación.- el encapuchado tardó unos segundos antes de asentir y regresar con sus compañeros, Kuisha Abaddon puso su mano sobre este en señal de que lo entendía pero que era lo mejor, este asintió.- Mis siervos se quedan, debido a una situación familiar no pueden ir conmigo.

-Excelente, al parecer tenemos un buen grupo aquí.- Azazel se mostró feliz al ver a tantos ahí presentes.

-Jo, veo que la nueva generación tiene espíritu…Rossweise, ayúdalos.- la mujer miró a su líder y asintió.- Este es mi modo de dar mi apoyo a la Alianza.

-Espero que nos llevemos bien.- la chica dio una reverencia y miró a Ise.- Me alegro que este bien Sekiryuutei-sama.

-Solo Ise…odio ser llamado tan formalmente.- la chica asintió mientras varios dragones siervos de Tannin aparecían.

 **-Yo también voy, conmigo hay una mayor posibilidad de vencer a Rahab.-** el ex Rey Dragón miró al grupo de jóvenes.- **Daremos todo nuestro apoyo.**

-Sobra decir que yo también voy, antes no pude hacer mucho contra Rahab dada la situación en que estábamos pero ahora…- Rean se mostró serio.

-Ten cuidado Rean, ni se te ocurra hacer una locura.- Venelana miró seria al humano quien asintió, luego ella posó su vista en Fie.- Vigila al idiota por mi…

-Con gusto Venelana-sama.- Rean se mostró ofendido…vaya confianza…

-Bueno…los que serán su grupo de apoyo los verán en la costa del mar Rojo, lugar donde al parecer Rahab está.- Todos asintieron a las palabras del Maou Lucifer.- Reúnanse, Grayfia los llevará hasta allá.

Todos hicieron una reverencia y empezaron a juntarse, Ise fue detenido por alguien….Serafall.

-¿Sera-chan?

-Yo…yo sé que no tengo el derecho…pero…- Serafall bajó la cabeza.- Por favor…por favor….salva a Sona…salva a mi hermana…ese es mi único deseo ahora…- Ise pudo notar que algunas lágrimas caían.

Ise solo puso su mano sobre la cabeza de la chica de manera rápida.

-No bajes la cabeza ante alguien como yo…no vale el tiempo….pero…- Serafall alzó la vista.- Yo…nosotros salvaremos a Sona.- la sonrisa del joven la hizo llorar más…ahora solo podía confiar en ellos.

Ise se puso sobre el enorme círculo de transporte que había…este se preparaba para llevarlos a su destino.

-Te ves diferente…- Rias miró al joven de reojo…- Creí que…

-¿Que me recluiría?…sí, eso iba a hacer pero…- la chica notó la sonrisa del joven.- Un buen par de golpes de una chica de carácter ayudan a que muevas el trasero para actuar.- Rias sonrió al escuchar eso y entender a que se refería, tomo la mano de Ise en la suya y la apretó fuerte, en un intento de calmar sus nervios.

-Debo darle las gracias entonces…cuando pueda verla.- Ise devolvió el gesto con su mano.

-Yo también….- Dicho eso, todos desaparecieron del lugar…la batalla estaba próxima.

* * *

-Hoy es el día…- Rahab estaba en frente de Sona quien solo miraba el cielo desde la ventana del lugar donde estaba.- Hoy…serás mía y nadie podrá evitarlo.

-…- Sona no dijo nada, solo siguió viendo el cielo.

-Je, claro…calla ahora, en la noche te haré gritar….¡Jajajaja!- Rahab dejó la habitación para hacer los preparativos del ritual. Tras eso, Sona dejó caer unas lágrimas de angustia…

-Sálvame, por favor…quiero…quiero ver a mi familia y a mis amigos….Ise…Rias…todos….sálvenme….- la chica solo pudo llorar, en espera de que el cielo escuche su plegaria.

* * *

Insertar canción: Innocent ~Mujaki na mama de~ (TV edit) - Koji Wada

Donna ni hanarete itemo…

(Aunque la distancia nos separe…)

Al comienzo de la canción, vemos a Issei y Vali que se encuentran caminando en un terreno que ha llegado la noche con la luna brillando y las estrellas acompañando ese cielo que daba indicios que el día comenzaba ya que estaba cerca el amanecer mientras que ellos se acercan mutuamente.

HEY!

Y con ese grito, ambos portadores de un dragón celestial chocan sus puños en señal de amistad o de despedida mediante que la cámara se mueve al mismo cielo que muestra que un sol brillante comienza a aparecer entre las montañas y dando que se cambia a otro lugar que se muestra una especie de tumba.

Mirageta sora. Kimi wa tooi basho de.

(Mirando hacia el cielo. Te encuentras en algún lugar lejano.)

Y en ella vemos un ramo de flores colocado por Issei que recuerda en ella la persona que se encuentra sepultada con lágrimas, pero está siendo visto por Rean que de alguna manera se llena de nostalgia y cambia su mirada al cielo y la cámara sigue la misma acción.

Onaji keshiki, Mitsumete iru no kana

(Me preguntaré, si estarás viendo el mismo paisaje que yo)

Y en ese mismo cielo, vemos en un sendero cercano a las montañas se muestra a Vali quien se distancia un tanto de su grupo para poder descansar un poco mediante que Bikou, Arthur y Esdeath lo observan claramente para que su compañero pueda meditar todos los viajes que ha hecho con ellos y recuerda con nostalgia todas las aventuras que pasó en el inframundo previo a comenzar su propio camino.

Todokanai omoi wo

(Mis sentimientos, te alcanzarán)

Entre los dos, Issei piensa cómo fue que a temprana edad pierde a sus padres y conoció a Ddraig para iniciar el entrenamiento con Rean mediante recuerda como ha sido feliz últimamente, al mismo tiempo que Vali recuerda esos momentos que compartía con Rias, Milicas y Sairaorg en su estancia en el inframundo pero repentinamente en su pensar se encuentran cerca con él.

Mune ni kizamitsuke hashittetanda

(Y seguiré corriendo con ello grabado en mi pecho)

Repentinamente Issei y Vali ve que Azazel les golpea por la espalda sin pensar pero ven que las diversas personas como Sairaorg, Rias, Irina, LeFay, Yuuto, Gasper, entre otras personas que conocen a ambos, al igual que Esdeath, Bikou y Arthur que conocen al peli platino que ambos se dan impulso para un salto por una colina pequeña.

Bokutachi ga yumemita ashita ni

(Ese mañana que nosotros hemos soñado)

Rápidamente se cambia la escena y se nota a Ayane, Twilight, Irina y Xenovia corriendo mientras llevaban unas cosas y la cámara nota cerca que Vali estaba recostado en el pasto que estaba cerca de un campo de flores para relajarse, pero Esdeath lo encuentra para acurrucarse en su pecho, aunque no le cayó muy bien ese acto al peli platino que suspira y cierra los ojos con una sonrisa.

Hibiku yo Kimi no warai koe

(Resonará con el sonido de tu risa)

Pero no muy lejos, Sirzechs y Grayfia ven con una sonrisa a su querido hijo y a la distancia, Rean entre los árboles con una sonrisa se aleja caminando del lugar, pero repentinamente se encuentra con Venelana, Fie y Evangeline lo miren fijamente para saber lo que hacía mientras que el hombre incrédulo por lo que pasa, solo las ve, se da una idea hasta que suspira con una risa nerviosa con una gota de sudor en su rostro.

Dakara bokutachi wa atarashii kaze o

(Por eso que tenemos un nuevo viento que)

Cambiando de escena, vemos a Issei, Sairaorg y Yuuto que caminan dentro de un sendero de un bosque mientras conversan tranquilamente sobre lo que tendrán planificado pronto, pero repentinamente comienzan a escuchar una especie de llamado de las chicas que por parte de Rias y diversas conocidas tienen preparado un picnic que diversos conocidos se encuentran ahí, incluidos Vali y Esdeath no muy lejos del resto.

Okosou Mujaki na mama de

(Se despierta con la inocencia de continuar)

Mientras que todos los presentes esperan a los tres chicos, Issei con una sonrisa toma impulso y comienza a correr seguido de Sairaorg y Yuuto que siguen la misma acción del joven de cabellos castaños mientras se dirigen al picnic con sus conocidos al mismo tiempo que lentamente la cámara toma una escena que ven a los chicos van a dicho lugar hasta que llegan para estar con sus amigos mientras que de fondo esta parte del paisaje y el cielo.


	41. Batalla en el Mar Rojo

**Sekiryuutei Supremo**

 **Arco 4: La Lucha de la Nueva Generación**

 **Capítulo 41: Batalla en el Mar Rojo**

* * *

Insertar canción: Overlap – Kimeru

Al inicio de la canción, el guantelete del Boosted Gear se ilumina en color rojo mayormente, pero cerca de la gran joya verde, hay tres letras del alfabeto griego, alfa, beta y ganma que se iluminan con colores gris oscuro, rojo y verde respectivamente mientras que una gran llamarada muestra el título de la serie por unos instantes.

Kakusenai hodo mabayui hikari seijaku yaburi kono yo ni yomigaeru

(La luz de manera evidente no puede ser ocultada, rompe el silencio y revive en este mundo)

Al comenzar las letras de la canción, vemos como es el crecimiento de Issei, desde que a temprana edad con Rean mediante su entrenamiento al llegar en el nivel que se encuentra ahora, y como una mirada al pasado, el Sekiryuutei se distrae ve a varios de que hacen vida ahora en su casa liderados por Rias y Sona con sus respectivos clanes y conocidos, sin saber que una sombra carcome a Issei pero el lugar se ilumina cuando ve a Milicas que en su rostro daba una sincera y gran sonrisa.

Hageshiku yuragu kawaita daichi inochi o kakete hibana butsukeau

(Violentamente temblante, la sed y la tierra en juego su vida y los enfrentamientos junto con chispas)

Ahora con Vali, quien camina con diversa compañía de su grupo, recuerda cómo fueron los días mediante que estuvo en el inframundo con los diversos demonios que pasó buena parte de su vida, en el castillo Gremory, Venelana, Zeoticus, Grayfia y Sirzechs entre lágrimas en sus ojos cada uno de los mencionados junto con Rias y Milicas respectivamente mientras que en sus manos tenían una especie de carta de parte del peli plateado.

Mou ichido dake de ii Kiseki Okite yo, Kako ni nakushita kioku no peeji o torimodosu chikara wo…

(Solo una vez más deja que un milagro suceda, dame la fuerza para recuperar la página en mis recuerdos que he perdido en el pasado…)

Ahora vemos a Issei que se encuentra entrenando dentro de los terrenos de Tannin sin camisa mostrando buena parte de su musculatura formada que de ahí se cambia de lugar a la reunión de los jóvenes demonios con un traje formal mediante que Haou se aparece pero repentinamente ven que tres pilares de luz que revelan las OOparts que se convierten en Cosmic Packs y al final en una especie de armaduras que van poco a poco hacia el Sekiryuutei que se alarma por diversos enemigos desconocidos mediante que todos los presentes de la reunión de las grandes fracciones se alarman por lo que ocurre haciendo que el joven castaño se prepare para la batalla y entre tres reflejos ve que su cuerpo estaba teniendo puestas cada una de las armaduras.

Yami o tsuranuku shinjiru kokoro tamashii nemuru basho sagashite

(Un corazón que cree puede perforar a través de la oscuridad y buscar el lugar donde mi alma sueña)

Y con las armaduras de las OOparts, cortando con las Alfa Claws a unos enemigos, luego con los Beta Knuckles con un solo golpe derrotando a otros, posteriormente con el Ganma Cannon con diversos disparos láser hace vaporizar a otra horda de enemigos para que finalmente las tres armaduras brillan con luz propia y hacen una sola pero está aún opaca. Al escuchar las explosiones, todos los presentes de las dos reuniones se alertan de lo que ocurre mediante que Rias y las demás chicas que tienen una especial atención por Issei solo pueden ver todo lo que su amado (o interesado) encuentra lidiando en ese momento.

Mabataki dekinai Surudoi gankou o moyasu

(Quemaduras y la fuerte mirada de los ojos que no pueden brillar)

Sin saber entre los presentes, Ophis ve todo volando mediante que desvía a su mirada al ver que el Great Red aparece entre las dimensiones pero la cámara cambia su vista hacia el cielo que se agrieta como si fuera vidrio como si fuera la pantalla partida por la mitad mostrando dos jóvenes en sus diversos problemas.

Hikari to kage no futatsu no kokoro kurisutaru ni utsuru mirai e

(Estos dos corazones de luz y oscuridad ahora avanzan hacia el futuro que se refleja en el cristal)

En un lado de esa parte del cristal roto, vemos a Issei que estaba muy triste soportando todas las voces que estaba escuchando y llorando por no poder detenerlas ya que trataba de ignorarlas pero no podía. En otro lado del cristal vemos a Vali que estaba un cabizbajo por lo que si en verdad el camino que ha elegido era el verdadero, pero mueve su cabeza en señal que no debe seguir pensando en ello mientras se prepara e Issei se levanta y se limpia las lágrimas de los ojos ya viendo su objetivo para la próxima batalla y ese cristal que divide a los dos portadores de un dragón celestial se vuelve añicos y se encuentran en un terreno encarándose y teniendo las armaduras Balance Breaker pero muestran su rostro.

Ima ugokidasu akaku minagiru eyes.

(Ahora empiezan a moverse los ojos cultivados carmesí)

Pero justo antes de que su lucha comenzará, una especie de dragón que estaba bajo un manto de llamas completamente oscuras revela su vista unos ojos carmesí sangre y ambos guerreros dragón se preparan para encarar a su nuevo enemigo mientras dan un salto para iniciar el combate congelando la imagen que daba un prólogo a una dura batalla que ambos tenían en ese momento.

* * *

-Ya llegaron.- Merlina señaló la luz que emergió en la zona.

Los del grupo de Vali notaron que el grupo que había venido era más o menos grande, lo suficientemente grande como para realizar un ataque a pequeña escala en la base de Rahab.

Cuando los que recién llegados vieron quienes estaban en frente de ellos se sorprendieron en ver a Vali y su grupo.

-¿¡Vali!?- Rias fue la primera en salir de su sorpresa.- ¿Cómo!?

-Es bueno verte Rias, igual a la mayoría aquí presente.- Vali se acercó a ellos y notó que Ise estaba con ellos.- Sabía que vendrís.

-De ningún modo me iba a perder la diversión.- El demonio notó algo ligeramente distinto en su rival…- Así que…

-¡Un minuto!- Seekvaira apareció en medio de ambos jóvenes para luego mirar al peliplata furiosa. ¿¡Así como así saludas!?

-Pues…- Vali miró nervioso a la chica, ella siempre sabía como ponerlo nervioso.

-¡Eres un idiota, te fuiste dejando a varios de nosotros tristes y dolidos! ¿¡Y te atreves a actuar como si nada!?- la ametralladora verbal de la mujer puso a ambos Dragones Celestiales nerviosos…Vali más que Ise.- ¡Al menos…al menos di que lo lamentas!- la chica contuvo las lágrimas que deseaban salir mientras Vali suspiró.

-Lo lamento…fui un tonto.- Seekvaira alzó la mirada y lo fulmino con esta.

-¡Luego hablaremos como se debe, no te salvaras Vali!- El joven solo asintió, listo para aceptar su futuro destino…Esdeath miraba con rabia la interacción entre esos dos y además…Merlina tenía un tic en el ojo por alguna razón.

-En fin…- Sairaorg se puso al frente.- Me alegro verte Vali.- el peliplata solo asintió.

-Detesto arruinar la reunión pero…- Rean habló firme con Fie a su lado.- Debemos actuar ya, si es que deseamos salvar a Sona antes del anochecer.

Todos asintieron, Merlina mostró una proyección mágica de la base de Rahab, era como ver una mezcla de un templo egipcio y uno hebreo…en eso, se notaba que parecía haber una especie de campo de fuerza alrededor de este.

 **-Un campo de fuerza, típico de Rahab…el cobarde siempre hacia estas cosas para mantenerse oculto, impide que se vea lo que hay dentro de este con ojos normales.**

-Pero todos aquí somos seres que conocemos de lo sobrenatural, podemos ver y saber a dónde irá.- Fay analizó la imagen.- ¿Es movible?- Merlina asintió.

-Si…además, este campo de fuerza es imposible de romper…se necesitaría un ataque de gran magnitud para esa hazaña.

-O, un ataque elemental de agua que pueda abrir el campo en una zona por unos segundos, al parecer esos dos son los únicos caminos.- Arthur añadió información.- Tenemos a Fay y Merlina…tenemos una oportunidad de entrar.

-Creo que de eso no hay preocupación…- Ise habló al escuchar la idea.- Lo importante ahora es…¿Quién de nosotros entrará?

-Ustedes.- Rean señaló a todos los jóvenes.- Dudo en verdad que esta base no tenga defensores que protejan la barrera, además que tal vez esos seres de sangre emergerán.

 **-Mis siervos y yo nos encargamos de los de afuera, Rean y Fie estarán con nosotros dado que tal vez necesitemos otros medios de ataque.-** Tannin miró a sus siervos quienes asintieron. **\- incluso dentro de ese lugar habrá enemigos hechos de sangre, son sirvientes de Rahab.**

-Lo mejor será que…los mejores entre ellos vayan a salvar a Sona mientras el resto se encarga de esas cosas.- Fie miró al grupo entero.- Los Dragones Celestiales van de todos modos. Sairaorg también será un buen apoyo…

-Yuuto, tú irás con ellos.- Rias miró a su "Knight".- Tus habilidades serán necesarias, un poco de velocidad será perfecta.

-Como ordene Buchou.- el joven asintió mientras Tsubaki miraba a Saji.

-Tú también vas Saji.

-¿¡Yo!?- el joven se señaló a su mismo un poco asustado.

-Sí, tú…todos ellos son atacantes, necesitarán apoyo y tú lo puedes dar.- el joven tragó saliva al escuchar eso, tenía un punto.

-Ve Saji…por Sona-sama.- Momo miró al joven quien luego suspiro para luego asentir.

-Recuerden ustedes 5, Rahab es fuerte…pero es muy hábil de por sí y sabe que usar a su favor…- Rean habló firme mientras veía el mar.- Si logran romper la barrera, los que estamos afuera iremos a ayudarlos de inmediato.

 **\- Nos vamos en 5 minutos, prepárense.-** Tannin dio la orden y todos empezaron a prepararse.

Los que serían el apoyo serían los que van atrás de los atacantes, en este rubro van Asia, Gasper, Fay y Merlina. La fuerza que abrirá el camino a los que irán por Sona y tal vez pelear con Rahab.

Justamente ellos hablaban entre ellos para decidir que hacer. Se acordó que Saji sería el apoyo mientras el resto ataca, la habilidad de Vitra era para ganar una ventaja o al menos tener una chance. Ise y Vali serían los atacantes directos dado que sus armaduras los protegen un poco más, Sairaorg y Kiba van tras ellos y atacaran cuando puedan.

-¿Así quedamos entonces?- Vali hizo la pregunta, todos asintieron.- Será una batalla difícil pero…no puedo evitar emocionarme.

-Contra un ser así…sentir miedo es lo más natural en mi humilde opinión.- Saji sentía miedo, lo de Yaldabaoth le dio un poco más de confianza pero aun así…

-Nuestro objetivo es Sona, si logramos salvarla…uno de nosotros se la tendrá que llevar mientras los demás se quedan a ganar tiempo.- Ise se sobaba el pecho, aún la herida en este le molestaba y eso que tomo pastillas para el dolor tras salir de la clínica.

-Eso se verá en su momento…ya es hora…- Sairaorg vio que todos ya subían sobre los Dragones para partir.- ¡Vamos!

Los jóvenes empezaron a caminar hacia los dragones pero Vali detuvo a Ise.

-¿Seguro que estás bien…se te nota tenso?- Ise bajó la mirada.- ¿Asustado?

-Un poco…- Ise se tomó el pecho al recordar el momento en que ese tipo se lo atravesó.- Casi muero y sentí de primera mano su poder…sería un tonto no sentir miedo…

-Pero…

-Pero una parte de mi desea ver hasta donde puedo llegar…si muero acá significa que este es mi límite…que no puedo ir más allá.- Vali sonrió al escuchar eso, él pensaba lo mismo.

-Andando, estoy seguro que hoy no moriremos.- el joven le dio una palmada en el hombro a su rival quién asintió y fue tras él.

 _ **-Tienes miedo…no lo niegues…**_

 _-No lo hago…pero tampoco dejaré que este me domine...nunca más._ \- Ise respondió serio…se estaba muriendo de miedo, iba a pelear con el tipo que casi lo mata un día atrás…pero…no podía huir.

* * *

-Finalmente, hoy es el día, tras 2 milenios…retomare el lugar que merezco en estos océanos.- Rahab miraba todo desde lo alto de su templo, estaba feliz, había logrado su objetivo, cuando el ritual este listo…nada lo detendrá.- Solo hay que esperar unas horas más y serás mía para siempre.

Sona estaba a un lado de este usando un vestido de matrimonio que usaban los nobles del Egipto antiguo. La chica seguía encadenada, nada podía hacer ahora…solo esperar. Si no fuera por su situación actual, disfrutaría la vista…era tan bella, lástima que la compañía era la peor.

-Debes de entenderlo, si deseas triunfar en este mundo…debes de hacer cosas como estas, ser superior a los demás, incluso usarlos como escalones para llegar a lo más alto.

-Hablas como un tirano, no te importa el resto…solo tú.- Sona habló por primera vez en horas.- Por esa actitud tuya…es que fuiste abandonado por los que te seguían.

-¡Eran unos tontos!- El demonio miró con rabia a la chica quien sintió miedo al sentir su energía.- ¡Deseaban que yo me haga a un lado cuando fue mi poder y mi nombre lo que ha hecho que sus patéticas familias vivan cuando en Egipto eran una plaga!

-¡Aún así…lo que hiciste está mal!

-Mal, bien…bah, estupideces, son los humanos los que se rigen en esa estúpida filosofía para definir sus acciones, nosotros somos demonios…¡Eso no nos importa, hacemos lo que nos viene en gana porque eso somos!

-¡No…es por actitudes como esa que…que casi nos extinguimos! No puedes hacer daño sin que te importe el resto…eso solo demuestra que no tienes corazón.- Rahab sonrió al escuchar eso.

-No mi querida Sona, lo tengo…solo que este es un mero órgano que bombea sangre, los humanos usan eso del término espiritual para representar compasión y bondad.- Sona endureció la mirada.- En verdad es una lástima que, la raza que deben ser nuestros esclavos, hayan influenciado tanto en los demonios…los humanos son solo carne de sacrificio, nada más.

-Y fue un humano quien te venció.- Esas palabras hicieron que al demonio le hierva la sangre.- Hablas de que los humanos son patéticos pero…un humano te derrotó y si bien no logró matarte, él demostró algo…¡que eres más patético que la raza de la que te burlas!

Rahab golpeó a Sona en la cara, la chica cayó al suelo adolorida mientras el demonio la tomaba del cuello y la alzaba.

-No…lo menciones…ese maldito humano…- Sona trataba de librarse del agarre mientras Rahab la miraba con rabia…sus ojos se tornaron rojo sangre.- Él…Él se burló de mí…aún recuerdo su maldita sonrisa…se creía superior a mi…pues no más, mate a su vida actual, a ese patético mocoso.

-C-Crees mal…- Sona logró hablar a pesar del poco oxígeno.- T-Tal vez…es verdad que él sea patético pero…los humanos…ellos crecen tras caer…al levantarse…son un poco más fuertes.- Sona sonrió al ver la cara de ira de Rahab.- Él…él vendrá, tal vez hiciste que caiga pero se levantará.

Rahab lanzó a la chica al muro más cercano de la cámara con fuerza, Sona cayó al suelo mientras empezaba a toser sangre y trataba de levantarse. El demonio caminó hacia ella con ira pura…se estaba burlando de él.

-¿Por qué…por qué tanta fe en él y en esos debiluchos cobardes?

-Porque son mis amigos…¡Creo en ellos!- De pronto un temblor sacudió el lugar ante el asombro de Rahab y la rápida sonrisa de Sona.

-¡NO, imposible!- Rahab miró el cielo y pudo ver que fuera de la barrera, unos dragones la atacaban mientras otros destruían los demonios de sangre voladores que estaban defendiendo el lugar.- ¿¡Acaso…!?

-Olvidaste una cosa…- Sona miró al demonio con una sonrisa retadora.- Aunque se alíen con nosotros los demonios o se vuelvan uno, los dragones siempre harán lo que su corazón les dice que hagan.- Rahab gruño molesto, esto no estaba en sus planes.

-Bien…si es así.- El demonio expulsó algo de su poder.- Entonces los mataré con mis propias manos.

* * *

La batalla aérea que se estaba llevando afuera del campo que envolvía ese templo era rápida pero mortal, Tannin y sus siervos tenían la ventaja dado que esos demonios voladores tenían la misma desventaja que los otros, eran débiles a ataques elementales y eso bastaba para ganar una ventaja mientras los que serían el equipo de infiltración guardaba energías.

Rean y Fie decidieron apoyar un poco a los dragones, el humano saltó al vacío y se paró sobre uno de esos demonios para luego clavar su espada en la nuca de este para acto seguido este arda en combustión, inmediatamente saltó hacia el aire y le dio una patada para que este impacte con un grupo de sus congéneres para que el fuego se expanda entre ellos.

Fie saltaba entre demonio y demonio, usándolos como plataformas mientras disparaba balas envueltas en viento y cortaba a algunos de ellos con sus dagas envueltas en el mismo elemento. Los dragones apoyaban con sus propios ataques y ayudaban a ambos a mantenerse en el aire, si bien Fi volaba con sus alas de demonio, Rean carecía de ese lujo pero aun así se las arreglaba para pelear en el aire con tal precisión y letalidad que lo caracteriza.

Los demonios de sangre cada vez aparecían en mayor número desde el mar, tal vez por eso este mar lo llamaron rojo o es una coincidencia, no importa…esos demonios emergían para volver a atacar mientras los dragones mataban más para para lograr abrir una apertura para que nuestros amigos logren ingresar al lugar.

Ise miraba todo atentamente, buscaba una apertura…una pequeña apertura mientras los demás se protegían de las ráfagas de ataques mientras Tannin atacaba a distancia para evitar involucrar a los jóvenes en esto, ellos debían ahorra fuerzas.

 **-¡Rean, así no lograremos avanzar!-** El dragón expulsó una ráfaga ametralladora de fuego mientras esquivaba a esas cosas que venían como aviones kamikaze a su persona.

 **-¡Tannin-sama, estas cosas están imitando a esos japoneses de la segunda guerra mundial!-** Uno de los dragones esquivó uno de esos seres que al entrar en contacto con otro de los suyos, exploto…- **¡Que locura!**

-¡Tannin, tenemos que hacer que ingresen ahora!- Rean lanzó una onda cortante de fuego hacia un grupo de esos seres para luego ser recogido por uno de los dragones.- ¡Gracias!- el dragón dio un saludo con su garra para lanzar ventiscas de aire de su boca mientras Rean lanzaba bolas de fuego de sus manos para aumentar el daño.

Fie estaba sobre un dragón que lanzaba hielo y mientras este lanzaba bloques gigantes de estos, ella los cortaba para crear un sinfín de lanzas de hielo que eliminaban más de esas cosas pero igual aparecían más, era cansado pelear con enemigos que no tienen fin.

Tannin atacó con sus puños a uno de los grandes que estaban cerca de él, Rean saltó sobre el hombro de su amigo y tras un impulso…

 **¡Ryūkansen Tsumuji!**

El humano impacto de lleno el pecho del gigante haciendo que este retroceda, momento que no fue desaprovechado por Tannin para lanzarle una bola de fuego en la cara. Rean cayó sobre el hombro de Tannin mientras veía el domo…estaban lejos aún, tenían que hacer algo.

-¡Fay, Merlina hagan un hechizo de agua rápido!- Rean se cubrió la cara tras la explosión que había ocurrido tras la destrucción de una de esas cosas.- ¡Ahora!

-¡No hay tiempo, debemos estar cerca del agua!- Fay gritó al notar que estaban sobre varios metros sobre el mar, no podían reunir la energía necesaria para un ataque poderoso sin esta.

Ise sacó de su bolsillo una botella con pastillas para el dolor, odiaba necesitar estas cosas pero no podía pedirle a Asia que alivie su dolor ya que ella necesita estar al 100% para lo que viene ni tampoco usar unas lágrimas del Fenix, las podían necesitar. Tras tomar una alta dosis de estas para que el efecto sea más rápido, Ise se lanzó al vacío ante el asombro de todos pero activó su armadura en pleno aire y alzó vuelo para posarse en frente de Tannin.

- **¿Seguro chico, podrás usarla sin problemas?-** Tannin defendía a Ise para que no se le acerquen.

-Si queremos actuar….- Ise juntó sus manos para que luego el agua en el mar empiece a sacudirse violentamente.- ¡Debe ser ahora!

Ise alzó las manos al mismo tiempo que el agua del mar se elevaba en columnas y se dirigían sobre la cabeza de este, ante la sorpresa de los presentes excepto de Tannin, el agua que se elevaba tenía tal fuerza en la corriente que al golpear de casualidad a esas cosas las eliminaba, el agua se empezó a juntar y a formar una enorme esfera concentrada de agua.

-¿¡Desde cuando sabe hacer eso!?- Reya gritó sorprendida al ver tal hazaña, reunir un elemento era difícil pero esto era una sorpresa.

 **-El chico es un usuario de la oscuridad, estos son más propensos a usar la energía ambiental ya que su energía interna es débil…él solo usa lo que está en su naturaleza.-** Tannin alejó a una de esas cosas de Ise quien bajo la máscara sudaba…nunca había hecho una de este tamaño…era más difícil que con la Gaea Force.

Al ver que tenía el tamaño necesario…

 **[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]**

 **[POSEIDON FORCE]**

Ise lanzó el ataque hacia la barrera que impedía su ingreso al templo, el ataque voló mientras eliminaba a varias de esas cosas en medio del vuelo, al final al impactar la barrera tras un esfuerzo enorme…logró crear una enorme abertura en este…lamentablemente esta ya se empezaba a cerrar, debían entrar ahora si deseaban lograr proceder.

-¡Viejo Tannin, ahora!- el dragón voló a la entrada mientras Ise se aferró a su cola.

Los demonios de sangre trataron de evitar su avanzar pero los sirvientes de Tannin lo evitaron y su líder siguió su vuelo hacia la apertura mientras los jóvenes se preparaban para entrar a batalla. Vali activó su armadura mientras que los demás usuarios de Sacred Gear se preparaban.

Uno de los demonios de sangre más grandes apareció en frente del dragón para impedir su avanzar pero Rean tenía algo que decir.

-¡Tannin, lanzamiento!- el dragón abrió su mano para que el humano se pare sobre esta y con un movimiento rápido lanzó a Rean hacia esa bestia. El humano puso su espada en frente y sonrió, siempre quiso probar esta técnica sin contenerse…

 **¡Kuzuryūsen!**

9 destellos impactaron el cuerpo del coloso, esta técnica la aprendió el maestro de su maestro de un espadachín que había heredado ese estilo que usó un famoso espadachín de la era Meiji…la mayoría de técnicas de ese hombre se introdujeron a la escuela de las 8 Hojas, la técnica de katana más veloz en existencia.

El coloso al ser impactado con tal fuerza y velocidad en 9 zonas de su cuerpo cayó sin vida al mar mientras Rean se impulsaba hacia atrás para sostenerse a la garra de Tannin.

- **¡Destructivo como siempre!-** El dragón sonrió al decir eso.

-¡Guarda silencio y apúrate que nos alcanzan!- Rean notó que más de esas moscas voladoras iban tras ellos.- ¡Ise, prepárate para la acción!

Ise asintió desde la cola de Tannin quien al fin llegó a la aprtura que ahora era la curata parte de su cuerpo y menos de la mitad de lo que fue unos segundos atrás. Vali dio la señal para que los de su grupo lo sigan, ellos dieron el salto inicial y al aterrizar se vieron con el comité de bienvenida, Esdeath se lamió el labio al ver y del suelo creó una enorme muralla de hielo con estacas que impactaron a los demonios de sangre.

-¡Bajen!- Arthur le dio la indicación al grupo de Rias quienes no tardaron en saltar.

Akeno extendió sus alas y en medio del aire lanzó unas ráfagas de truenos sobre esas cosas que si bien no eran tan conscientes…si gritaban de dolor…

-Ufufu, parece que podré….¡Ir sin contenerme!- la chica empezó a atacar con más fuerza mientras los demás la veían con un poco de miedo.

-Fuku Buchou ha dejado salir su lado sádico...- Xenovia apareció con Ayane a un lado.

Ambas chicas fueron al frente para empezar a cortar enemigos de manera rápida y precisa de forma conjunta.

El sequito Sitri se unió a ellos, Tomoe saco su katana y fue con las dos chicas quienes estaban cortando sin piedad a esas cosas mientras Fat y Merlina lanzaban hechizos a distancia para mantener a esas cosas al borde y destruir los restos antes de que nazcan más de ellos. Seekvaira atacó con sus poderes demoniacos desde la distancia para apoyar, Reya lanzó su Sacred Gear artificial para empezar a rastrear el área.

-¡Gasper ayuda en el rastreo!- Rias pateó unas de esas cosas para luego lanzar un ataque de destrucción hacia un grupo.

-¡S-Si Buchou!- Gasper sacó un frasco donde algo de la sangre de Ise esta, el chico la tomo para luego volverse una horda de murciélagos que se dirigieron en distintas direcciones para buscra información.

Ise era el único que aún faltaba, el hueco era del tamaño de una persona…el joven miró a su mentor quien le dio un asentimiento…Ise saltó un segundo antes de que la abertura se cierre. Al hacerlo, Tannin se alejó de la barrera y junto a Rean, quien estaba en el hombro de este, miraron como Fie y los demás dragones apoyaban al ataque.

 **-¿Listo para algo de acción?-** De la boca del dragón, el humo salía con fuerza.

-¿Debes de preguntar?- Rean sonrió al decir.

Tannin dio un rugido antes de ir hacia el frente de batalla, era hora de ponerse salvajes.

* * *

-¿Cómo va el chequeo del área Gasper?- Rias hizo la pregunta a su siervo quien miraba desde lo más alto junto a las máscaras del Sacred Gear de Reya.

 _-Veo el edificio central Buchou…pero está rodeado de esas cosas-_ el chico informó a su ama a través del comunicador mágico.- _Será difícil pasar._

-Buchou, debemos atacar de frente…es nuestra única salida, ellos saben que estamos aquí.- Koneko en su modo Nekomata atacaba usando Senjutsu en sus manos y pies para dar golpes más potentes mientras su hermana usaba magia para repotenciada con esta.

Bikou usaba su nube para atacar a los enemigos aéreos que había, su risa indicaba que se estaba divirtiendo, Akeno y Tsubaki atacaban en conjunto con magia, de vez en cuando Akeno usaba el Mirror Alice de su amiga para re direccionar sus rayos con mayor potencia hacia esas cosas.

Yura golpeaba a esas cosas con Rossweise dándole un apoyo con escudos hechos de magia para luego crear otro en el suelo y atraparlas con la tierra del lugar, Aki disparaba balas elementales para dañar a esas cosas mientras Kaori defendía a Ravel quien lanzaba bolas de fuego al aire para que estas luego se vuelvan pedazos para impactar el suelo.

Kiba cortaba a varios con su velocidad cuando Saji los atrapaba con su Sacred Gear, las espadas demoniacas elementales sí que servían. Vali usaba su luz para atacar a un grupo variado…todos atacaban pero Ise se tomaba el pecho…las malditas pastillas no duraron más…

-Rayos…- Ise sentía que su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que se detenga…- ¿Por qué me cuesta respirar?

[Recuera que el pulmón dañado lo tuve que reemplazar con uno de dragón]- Ddraig notó que el joven necesitaba algo para que su cuerpo se ajuste rápido…

Varias de esas cosas fueron por él, se preparó para pelear pero estos fueron destruidos por un ataque de Kuroka y Ray. La caído se acercó al joven quien se tomaba el pecho por la dificultad de respirar.

-¡Ise-kun!- la chica miró a su amigo quien se deshizo del casco para poder tomar aire mejor.- ¿¡Que te pasa…no me digas que es tu pulmón!?

-No…solo necesito reajustar mi respiración…mi nuevo pulmón, mi cuerpo no lo reconoce del todo aún.- Ise lanzó un Dragon Shoot para alejar a esas cosas que se les acercaban.- Maldición…justo ahora…

-¡No debiste venir en tu estado Ise-kun!- Irina apareció sobre ellos, sus alas de Ángel le daban la facilidad de lanzar sus aros de luz hacia esas cosas y partirlos a la mitad.- ¡Necesitas algo que te ayude!

-No gasten energía en mí ahora…- Ise notó que Asia lo miraba preocupada.- ¡Centrate en los demás Asia!- la rubia asintió forzosamente para luego lanzar un aura verde de su Sacred Gear a Arthur quien fue lastimado del hombro por uno de esos, el joven agradeció el gesto y volvió al ataque.

-¡Eres un idiota, no debiste venir en tu estado!- Kuroka le gritó furiosa al joven quien bajó la cabeza.

-¡Kuroka, mejor ve a…!- Ray lanzó una lanza de luz a varias de esas cosas envuelto en viento para aumentar la perforación de ataque.

La Nekomata notó que Ise no iba a ir a ningún lado…sería un estorbo en la batalla próxima pero su presencia era necesaria, aún estando molesta con él…no lo puede dejar así.

-¡Esto no cambia que estoy molesta!- La chica tomó a Ise con fuerza y le tocó el pecho mientras recitaba algo en voz baja, de pronto el fastidio empezó a desparecer hasta que el dolor se fue totalmente.- ¡Listo, ayude a tu cuerpo a ajustarse a tu pulmón nuevo!- Kuroka miró seria a Ise.- ¡Estoy molesta, así que espero que tengas un método para que cambie eso!

-Kuroka…- Ise tomó aire…mejor…- Gracias.- el joven se puso su casco y alzó vuelo para luego lanzar una llamarada de la boca, esta era ligeramente más fuerte que antes, debe ser el nuevo pulmón.

Ray miró a su amiga quien le sacó la lengua con un guiño, Irina solo negó con la cabeza la actitud de la Nekomata, se notaba que se hacía la difícil.

La batalla debía seguir, debían avanzar hacia el centro.

* * *

En su templo central, Rahab miraba furioso como sus leales esclavos eran masacrados, si bien eran superiores en número, la fuerza de estos a penas pasaba la de demonios de clase baja y algo de la media. Eran inútiles contra seres fuertes, ahora mismo maldecía no haber contratado mercenarios o demonios que luchen por él…aunque nunca necesito que alguien pelee sus batallas.

Rahab notó que los invasores se acercaban al centro de la zona, decidió que era hora de sacar la artillería pesada…

-¿Veamos si pueden hacer frente a esto?- del suelo, una larga cantidad de sangre emergió para luego ir hacia donde los jóvenes estaban.- Jejejeje, será divertido…¿No crees, mi futura reina?

Rahab volteó para ver a la chica, estaba encadenada al techo por los brazos…Sona miró con odio al demonio quien volteó a ver la batalla que pasaba en su reconstruida ciudad.

-Para que mandes a tus mascotas a hacer tu trabajo…eso demuestra lo cobarde que eres.- Sona habló con firmeza, ni siquiera en su situación mostraba debilidad o miedo, ahora que sus amigos vinieron se sentía más fuerte.

-¡Ja! Al final los mocosos sucumbieran, a manos de mis mascotas o por mi mano. Nada va a cambiar lo que va a pasar…¡Nada!

* * *

Los jóvenes lograron avanzar hacia casi el centro de la ciudad, lugar donde Rahab y Sona estaban. Muchos ya mostraban algo de cansancio, siendo Nimura, Tomoe, Reya y Momo las más afectadas…esto no era nada como se simulaba. Yura quien tenía experiencia por lo que paso en Mu las protegía mientras Tsubaki las defendía con sus espejos.

Ravel, Kuroka, Fay y Merlina eran el apoyo a distancia ahora, atacaban con magia mientras protegían a Asia desde atrás…Asia era el pulmón del grupo, si ella caía…estaban en problemas.

Esdeath junto a Seekvaira y Akeno eran las atacantes de magia pesados mientras los demás eran atacantes físicos, Aki y Kaori eran las que hacían el ataque desde las sombras dado que habían aprendido eso de Fie pero ahora todos encontraron un punto muerto, no podían avanzar dado que esos animales parecían que sabían su propósito, defender este lugar a muerte.

-No estamos logrando nada.- Sairaorg golpeó a uno de los más grandes para mandarlo a volar.- Debemos decidir que hacer…ya.

Rias miró la situación, dado que parecía que esta iba a ser una batalla eterna…y no podían dejar que los 5 que iban a ir a salvar a Sona se cansen…

-¡Ustedes 5 vayan, nosotros los retendremos!- el grito de la pelirroja hizo que todos la vean confusos, Rias lanzó una ráfaga grande del poder de la destrucción a un grupo de esos seres.- ¡Vinimos a salvar a Sona, no ha acabar con estas cosas!

-¡Rias!- Ise miró a la chica, se notaba decidida a esto…sabía que ahora serían el cebo…estaba decidida a arriesgarse.- ¡De acuerdo, nosotros iremos a salvar a Sona!

Con eso dicho, los 5 que iban a ir al frente se reunieron y fueron a la carga. Ise sacó sus dos espadas para cortar a varios de esos seres feos mientras Vali sacaba a Dawn of Light y la lanzaba a esas cosas de manera giratoria mientras la espada estaba envuelta en luz, esta volvió con su dueño mientras Kiba cortaba a un grupo con su ahora sacro demoníaca espada de hielo. Saji era protegido por Sairaorg al ser el que no tiene ataques más fuertes pero el joven no desaprovechaba la oportunidad de robar poder a esos seres mientras corría y los dejaba para que sean eliminados por los demás.

Estaban cerca del templo gigante de en medio pero de pronto aparecieron dos gigantes de sangre, esos mismos que atacaron la reunión, impedían el paso…iban a atacar pero unos disparos de Aki y corte Kaori a esos seres.

Ambas chicas se pusieron en frente de esos feos para luego ponerse en guardia.

-¡Ustedes vayan, nosotras los retendremos!- Aki apuntó sus pistolas a la cabeza de uno de ellos.

-¡No se preocupen por nosotras, solo vayan y salven a Sona Kaichou!- Aki creó una naginata mientras el gigante que tenía en frente de ella no estaba nada feliz.

Ise y compañía miraron con duda si dejar a ambas con esos colosos pero…no había tiempo que perder. Debían moverse y eso hicieron, Ise y Kiba vieron una última vez a ambas chicas quienes ahora iban a lanzarse a pelear con esas cosas. Retomaron su caminata mientras las dos demonios ponían sonrisas nerviosas…

-Jamás creí que haría algo tan estúpido como esto.- Aki se secó el sudor de la cara mientras su amiga reía un poco.

-Lo que se hace por los amigos…- notó que los gigantes iban hacia ellas…- Sabes…si no salimos de esta…quiero que sepas que siempre has sido mi mejor amiga.

-El sentimiento es mutuo mi querida amiga.- Aki asintió para luego ir ambas a luchar mientras los demás seguían peleando con los más pequeños que ahora eran más.

-¡Aki, Kaori!- Rias trató de ir con ellas pero fue interrumpida por un grupo de esas cosas.

-¡No te distraigas Rias Gremory!- Esdeath apareció al lado de ella con un estoque de hielo.- Si mueres Vali se molestará conmigo ya que eres como una hermana.

-Pero ellas…

-Confía en ellas Rias, han entrenado para esto…- Akeno apareció sobre ambas tras lanzar un Holy Lighting a un grupo de esos seres voladores.

-Uf, esas cosas vienen y vienen.- Bikou apareció con su nube mientras Arthur defendía a su hermana y a las de la vanguardia como podía.- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

-¡Céntrate cara de mono!- Ayane lanzó unos kunais explosivos que tras la explosión se creó unas llamas que parecían pétalos de Sakura que impactaban a sus enemigos que estaban cerca.- ¿¡Todo bien, Xenovia e Irina!?

-¡De lujo!- ambas junto a Tsubaki defendían al grupo Sitri junto a Tsubaki quien ya tenía unos rasguños en su uniforme.

Ray, Koneko y Kuroka se encargaban de los que venían hacia ellos desde atrás, Rossweise usaba hechizo destructivos para atacar a las ondas que se acercaban a lo lejos…Gasper seguía en su forma vampiro y congelaba a los enemigos que podía mientras Asia los curaba a distancia cada vez que podía mientras Ravel usaba lágrimas de Fénix en los heridos más cercanos.

Esta batalla era de resistencia…debían aguantar…pero no sabían cuanto lo harían…la parte donde Aki y Kaori estaban luchando era indicio de una cosa, a menos que Rahab caiga…ellos no irán a ningún lado.

* * *

Los 5 jóvenes que habían logrado entrar al templo se sorprendieron de no ver enemigos o algo que impida su paso. El lugar era como una réplica exacta del Palacio de un Faraón egipcio, no es sorprendente dado que Rahab está muy ligado a esa cultura.

-Raro, no han venido a detenernos.- Kiba habló tras el largo silencio.- Casi parece que nos desea aquí.

Todos detuvieron su andar tras escuchar eso, era verdad…era muy sospechoso y vaya que lo era, Rahab los debe estar esperando.

[Pensar en eso no ayudará en nada]- Ddraig habló para que todos lo oigab.- [Lo importante ahora es…idear un plan, Rahab no hubiera sido un problema para mi ni Albión, Vitra tal vez tendría problemas pero ganaría al final…]

{Pero como ven…ninguno de los tres puedes sacar su verdadero poder, sin contar que la Juggernaut Drive esta sellada para Vali y para mí}- Albion dijo su situación.- {Debe ser lo mismo para ti Ddraig}- el mencionado bufo como respuesta.

 **-Ahora eso no importa, lo que importa es que aún siendo 5…dudo que logremos tener una oportunidad, ese tipo es un ser clase Maou a pesar de que los demás digan.** \- Vitra se mostró a través de la sombra del joven.- **Si quieren tener una oportunidad…deberán actuar rápido y precisos.**

Ise tomó un respiro para calmar sus nervios, miró su mano derecha y notó que estaba temblando. ¿Era de la emoción o era por el miedo? La parte de él que disfrutaba de un buen combate le decía que sería una pelea interesante pero…la parte de él, esa parte que le decía que no fuera…era porque en el fondo tenía miedo de lo que iba a suceder…había experimentado de primera mano el poder de ese sujeto, sólo…nunca le ganará

-Hey.- Vali tocó el hombro de su rival al notarlo callado.- ¿Todo bien?

-N-No…estoy asustado…- Ise mostró su mano temblante, la prueba de que su cuerpo aun recordaba la derrota y la casi muerte de la última vez.

-Lo veo natural, te atravesó el pecho…- Sairaorg se acercó al joven quien miraba abajo un poco avergonzado…- No tengas vergüenza, todos estamos igual…

-¡Hey, yo me estoy muriendo de miedo aquí!- Saji habló fuerte.- Es más que natural, ese ser es clase Maou.

-El punto Ise-kun, todos nos estamos muriendo de miedo…no te avergüences de que el tuyo es un poco más notorio.- Kiba miró a su amigo para luego ver a Vali.- Estoy seguro que Vali-kun también tiene un poco de miedo.

-Tch…sería idiota si no lo tuviera pero mis deseos de pelear contra alguien fuerte me emociona a pesar de todo.- Vali de cruzó de brazos mientras Ise sonreía.

-Gracias…necesitaba eso…- Retomaron su marcha tras ese pequeño descanso al sentir los temblores y ataques de afuera. Aún así…Ise debía darle la razón a Twilight…la amistad podía ayudarte a crecer…

Tras unos minutos, finalmente llegaron a lo que sería el centro del templo, Ise no pudo evitar hacer una comparación…

[Por el padre de los animes, esto parece sacado de un templo de Saint Seiya]

{No sabía que eras otaku Ddraig…}

 **-¿Animes, qué es eso?**

Mientras los dragones hablaban entre ellos, Ise le dio la razón a Ddraig, este lugar parecía un escenario sacado de un templo de las 12 casas, las antorchas…el ambiente…todo.

-Vaya vaya, veo que al fin llegan.- la voz de Rahab hizo que todos vean al frente.

El Demonio Rey del Mar estaba sentado sobre una especie de trono mientras Sona estaba a su lado encadenada al techo, incapaz de moverse, el demonio vestía una armadura de batalla similar a la que los Generales Egipcios usaban en sus batallas, era negra y se notaba que la protección no era de mentira.

-Me alegro de verlos mocosos.- Los jóvenes se pusieron firmes ante el demonio en frente de ellos.- Oh, veo que aún vives Sekiryuutei…- Ise miró serio al demonio quien sonreía con burla.- Al parecer lo último no te afecto.

-No…me afecto, más de lo que crees…- Ise habló con firmeza.- Creelo, lo que pasó casi me hunde…

-Entonces…¿Por qué estás aquí de nuevo?- Ise miró a Sona quien se notaba feliz de ver a sus amigos aquí, por ella.

-Vine por Sona…prometí salvarla.

-Todos lo hicimos, todos hemos venido por Kaichou.- Saji no se quedó callado, a pesar del miedo.- ¡No te saldrás con la tuya!

-¡Ja! ¿¡En serio creen poder hacer algo contra mi!?- Rahab se mostraba confiado, era natural…en la antigüedad era temido…era respetado por su poder que era cercano al de los Maou originales.- ¡Tal vez tengan ventaja numérica pero aún así, ninguno esta cerca de mi nivel!

-Tal vez…pero aún así haremos el intento, la última vez nos quedamos parados sin poder hacer nada…ahora no será así.- Kiba preparó su espada listo para la batalla.

-Idiotas, lo entiendo del Sekiryuutei, de los reencarnados…pero de un descendiente de Bael y del Lucifer original…¿Aceptar esta idea que rige al actual gobierno?- Rahan miró a ambos demonios asombrado y furioso.- ¿¡Tan bajo ha caído el orgullo de los demonios!?

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con el orgullo, has actuado en contra de una amiga nuestra, contra nuestros líderes…di lo que quieras Rahab pero solo eres un criminal para nosotros y alguien que ya no es necesario para nuestro futuro.- Sairaorg habló con convicción mientras preparaba Touki.

-Y lo del orgullo, nuestra sangre no tiene nada que ver con lo que hacemos, es nuestra elección.- Vali se paró al frente, mirando al demonio de modo desafiante.- ¡Tú era acabó hace 2000 años!

Rahab miró al grupo en frente suyo, no contuvo la carcajada que se dio ante la sorpresa de los jóvenes, Ise miraba confundido al demonio ¿Por qué se reía?

-Jajajaja…que gracioso…nunca creí que me encontraría con demonios descendientes de sangre pura que piensen así…los Maou Originales se hubieran burlado, Lucifer sobre todo…era un ser ambicioso y orgulloso de su sangre, se jactaba de ser especial…no me interesaba su misión de hacer el mundo suyo, yo sólo hacía lo que me placía.

Otro temblor sacudió el lugar, al parecer la batalla afuera se está intensificando.

-Aún así…los demonios esos…esos que antes me alababan me abandonaron, no me importó, no necesitaba a seres débiles…mi único objetivo era aumentar mi número de mujeres y descendencia, para así un día…destronar a Lucifer ¡Y hacer este mundo mío!

-¿Tuyo? ¿¡En verdad deseabas rebelarte contra tu propia raza!?- Ise gritó furioso al escuchar que este demonio no tiene honor o lealtad.

-¡Claro, soy un demonio, yo hago lo que deseo…no pongo límites!- Rahab se sacó un trozo de su armadura tras decir eso.- ¡El mar, el mar cubre gran parte de esta tierra…si deseas dominarla, debes empezar por los océanos, yo lo sabía y por eso me hice de varias esposas para tener varios hijos…un ejército!

-Está loco…- Kiba miró sin expresión al sujeto ese, estaba dispuesto a usar a su sangre como soldados para su ambición.

-¡Todo era perfecto, cuando la gran guerra inicio decidí mantener un perfil bajo, esperar a que esos idiotas se maten entre ellos! ¡Una vez muertos, haría al mundo mío tras conquistar los océanos!- en ese Rahab miró a Ise.- ¡Pero vino él, vino ese miserable humano quien había salido de una reciente batalla con otro ser, me retó…!

 **-Vaya que es rencoroso…** \- Haou habló a través de la mente de Ise.- **¡Lo que me molesta más es que cada vez que lo mataba, mataba a sus esposas e hijos, el muy miserable usaba un ritual para que si él muere, son sus esposas e hijos los que mueran, uno por muerte!**

-¡Bastardo, sacrificar la vida de tus esposas e hijos para salvar la tuya!- Ise abandonó su miedo interior para hablar con odio.- ¡Sólo eres un hijo de puta!

-¡Jajajajajaja! ¿¡Crees que me importó!? ¡Morían y yo conseguía otra, así de simple!- Todos miraron a Rahab con ira y desprecio.- ¡La única vida que me importa es una…la mía, el rey del mar!

-¡Pero Haou te derrotó, te venció…no eres invencible!- Vali se puso en guardia.- ¡Vine con intención de una buena pelea pero tras oírte y ver lo despreciable que eres…solo deseo librar al mundo de tu podrida existencia!

-¡Deseas usar a Kaichou como una fuente de hijos, un sacrificio por si mueres…no te lo permitiré!- unas llamas negras envolvieron a Saji, las llamas tomaron la forma de un manto que luego tomó la forma de un pequeño dragón.- **¡Te destruiré!**

-¡Sona-sama es amiga de Buchou, mía y de muchos de mis amigos, no te dejaré hacer lo que te plazca con ella Rahab!- Kiba preparó su espada listo para pelear.

-He visto seres despreciables en el Consejo demoníaco y los nobles…pero, tú eres uno de los peores por lejos.- Sairaorg se envolvió en una manto de Touki.- ¡Vas a perecer Rahab!

Todos se ponían en guardia, todos excepto Ise…quien miraba el suelo.

-¿Nada que decir Sekiryuutei…tienes miedo de mi?- Ise mostró su mano…esta seguía temblando.- Estás temblando…¡Sabes qué no hay nada que tú puedas hacer!

-Si…es verdad…no puedo hacer nada contra ti…no solo…- todos miraron a Ise con sorpresa por sus palabras.

-Ise…- Sona habló al ver el estado tembloroso del joven.

-Cuando…cuando me venciste, me sentí fatal…soy, soy alguien que toma muy mal las derrotas o los errores, por ello…por ello estuve cerca de hacer una estupidez.- Ise puso su mano izquierda en su pecho.- Me iba a hundir en la desesperación y cometer el peor error de mi vida…pero…hubo una persona que a pesar de todo…me dio el golpe que necesitaba…- Ise miró a Rahab con determinación.- Me dijo que si caigo 1000 veces, que me levante 1001 veces, que no dude en hacerlo…que tengo amigos que me darán la mano…y es verdad…los tengo…lo sé y lo agradezco, a pesar que tal vez no lo merezca…

-¿Cuál es tu punto…mocoso?- Rahab estaba harto de ese discurso.

-¡Qué no puedo hacer nada contra ti solo pero acá tengo amigos que, juntos, tenemos la voluntad de hacerlo…de pelear a pesar de todo por una amiga!- Ise miró a Sona quién tenía lágrimas en los ojos.- ¡Prometí salvarte, todos aquí deseamos eso…por eso…cree en nosotros, volverás con nosotros, iremos a casa!

Sona asintió mientras miraba agradecida a sus amigos, se sentía bendecida de tener amigos que darían todo por ella…amigos de verdad.

-Tonterías…- Rahab se deshizo del resto de su armadura para mostrar sus alas de demonio mientras expulsaba su aura.- ¡Solo necesitas de ti mismo, los lazos que hay entre ustedes…son una estupidez!

-¡Mira por ti mismo si son una estupidez!- Ise se puso en guardia al igual que los demás.- ¡Vamos!

Tras las palabras de Ise, todos fueron tras Rahab quien sonreía, hora de la batalla.

* * *

Insertar canción: Innocent ~Mujaki na mama de~ (TV edit) - Koji Wada

Donna ni hanarete itemo…

(Aunque la distancia nos separe…)

Al comienzo de la canción, vemos a Issei y Vali que se encuentran caminando en un terreno que ha llegado la noche con la luna brillando y las estrellas acompañando ese cielo que daba indicios que el día comenzaba ya que estaba cerca el amanecer mientras que ellos se acercan mutuamente.

HEY!

Y con ese grito, ambos portadores de un dragón celestial chocan sus puños en señal de amistad o de despedida mediante que la cámara se mueve al mismo cielo que muestra que un sol brillante comienza a aparecer entre las montañas y dando que se cambia a otro lugar que se muestra una especie de tumba.

Mirageta sora. Kimi wa tooi basho de.

(Mirando hacia el cielo. Te encuentras en algún lugar lejano.)

Y en ella vemos un ramo de flores colocado por Issei que recuerda en ella la persona que se encuentra sepultada con lágrimas, pero está siendo visto por Rean que de alguna manera se llena de nostalgia y cambia su mirada al cielo y la cámara sigue la misma acción.

Onaji keshiki, Mitsumete iru no kana

(Me preguntaré, si estarás viendo el mismo paisaje que yo)

Y en ese mismo cielo, vemos en un sendero cercano a las montañas se muestra a Vali quien se distancia un tanto de su grupo para poder descansar un poco mediante que Bikou, Arthur y Esdeath lo observan claramente para que su compañero pueda meditar todos los viajes que ha hecho con ellos y recuerda con nostalgia todas las aventuras que pasó en el inframundo previo a comenzar su propio camino.

Todokanai omoi wo

(Mis sentimientos, te alcanzarán)

Entre los dos, Issei piensa cómo fue que a temprana edad pierde a sus padres y conoció a Ddraig para iniciar el entrenamiento con Rean mediante recuerda como ha sido feliz últimamente, al mismo tiempo que Vali recuerda esos momentos que compartía con Rias, Milicas y Sairaorg en su estancia en el inframundo pero repentinamente en su pensar se encuentran cerca con él.

Mune ni kizamitsuke hashittetanda

(Y seguiré corriendo con ello grabado en mi pecho)

Repentinamente Issei y Vali ve que Azazel les golpea por la espalda sin pensar pero ven que las diversas personas como Sairaorg, Rias, Irina, LeFay, Yuuto, Gasper, entre otras personas que conocen a ambos, al igual que Esdeath, Bikou y Arthur que conocen al peli platino que ambos se dan impulso para un salto por una colina pequeña.

Bokutachi ga yumemita ashita ni

(Ese mañana que nosotros hemos soñado)

Rápidamente se cambia la escena y se nota a Ayane, Twilight, Irina y Xenovia corriendo mientras llevaban unas cosas y la cámara nota cerca que Vali estaba recostado en el pasto que estaba cerca de un campo de flores para relajarse, pero Esdeath lo encuentra para acurrucarse en su pecho, aunque no le cayó muy bien ese acto al peli platino que suspira y cierra los ojos con una sonrisa.

Hibiku yo Kimi no warai koe

(Resonará con el sonido de tu risa)

Pero no muy lejos, Sirzechs y Grayfia ven con una sonrisa a su querido hijo y a la distancia, Rean entre los árboles con una sonrisa se aleja caminando del lugar, pero repentinamente se encuentra con Venelana, Fie y Evangeline lo miren fijamente para saber lo que hacía mientras que el hombre incrédulo por lo que pasa, solo las ve, se da una idea hasta que suspira con una risa nerviosa con una gota de sudor en su rostro.

Dakara bokutachi wa atarashii kaze o

(Por eso que tenemos un nuevo viento que)

Cambiando de escena, vemos a Issei, Sairaorg y Yuuto que caminan dentro de un sendero de un bosque mientras conversan tranquilamente sobre lo que tendrán planificado pronto, pero repentinamente comienzan a escuchar una especie de llamado de las chicas que por parte de Rias y diversas conocidas tienen preparado un picnic que diversos conocidos se encuentran ahí, incluidos Vali y Esdeath no muy lejos del resto.

Okosou Mujaki na mama de

(Se despierta con la inocencia de continuar)

Mientras que todos los presentes esperan a los tres chicos, Issei con una sonrisa toma impulso y comienza a correr seguido de Sairaorg y Yuuto que siguen la misma acción del joven de cabellos castaños mientras se dirigen al picnic con sus conocidos al mismo tiempo que lentamente la cámara toma una escena que ven a los chicos van a dicho lugar hasta que llegan para estar con sus amigos mientras que de fondo esta parte del paisaje y el cielo.


	42. Un Nuevo Poder

**Sekiryuutei Supremo**

 **Arco 4: La Lucha de la Nueva Generación**

 **Capítulo 42: Lucha a Todo Frente: Un Nuevo Poder**

Insertar canción: Overlap – Kimeru

Al inicio de la canción, el guantelete del Boosted Gear se ilumina en color rojo mayormente, pero cerca de la gran joya verde, hay tres letras del alfabeto griego, alfa, beta y ganma que se iluminan con colores gris oscuro, rojo y verde respectivamente mientras que una gran llamarada muestra el título de la serie por unos instantes.

Kakusenai hodo mabayui hikari seijaku yaburi kono yo ni yomigaeru

(La luz de manera evidente no puede ser ocultada, rompe el silencio y revive en este mundo)

Al comenzar las letras de la canción, vemos como es el crecimiento de Issei, desde que a temprana edad con Rean mediante su entrenamiento al llegar en el nivel que se encuentra ahora, y como una mirada al pasado, el Sekiryuutei se distrae ve a varios de que hacen vida ahora en su casa liderados por Rias y Sona con sus respectivos clanes y conocidos, sin saber que una sombra carcome a Issei pero el lugar se ilumina cuando ve a Milicas que en su rostro daba una sincera y gran sonrisa.

Hageshiku yuragu kawaita daichi inochi o kakete hibana butsukeau

(Violentamente temblante, la sed y la tierra en juego su vida y los enfrentamientos junto con chispas)

Ahora con Vali, quien camina con diversa compañía de su grupo, recuerda cómo fueron los días mediante que estuvo en el inframundo con los diversos demonios que pasó buena parte de su vida, en el castillo Gremory, Venelana, Zeoticus, Grayfia y Sirzechs entre lágrimas en sus ojos cada uno de los mencionados junto con Rias y Milicas respectivamente mientras que en sus manos tenían una especie de carta de parte del peli plateado.

Mou ichido dake de ii Kiseki Okite yo, Kako ni nakushita kioku no peeji o torimodosu chikara wo…

(Solo una vez más deja que un milagro suceda, dame la fuerza para recuperar la página en mis recuerdos que he perdido en el pasado…)

Ahora vemos a Issei que se encuentra entrenando dentro de los terrenos de Tannin sin camisa mostrando buena parte de su musculatura formada que de ahí se cambia de lugar a la reunión de los jóvenes demonios con un traje formal mediante que Haou se aparece pero repentinamente ven que tres pilares de luz que revelan las OOparts que se convierten en Cosmic Packs y al final en una especie de armaduras que van poco a poco hacia el Sekiryuutei que se alarma por diversos enemigos desconocidos mediante que todos los presentes de la reunión de las grandes fracciones se alarman por lo que ocurre haciendo que el joven castaño se prepare para la batalla y entre tres reflejos ve que su cuerpo estaba teniendo puestas cada una de las armaduras.

Yami o tsuranuku shinjiru kokoro tamashii nemuru basho sagashite

(Un corazón que cree puede perforar a través de la oscuridad y buscar el lugar donde mi alma sueña)

Y con las armaduras de las OOparts, cortando con las Alfa Claws a unos enemigos, luego con los Beta Knuckles con un solo golpe derrotando a otros, posteriormente con el Ganma Cannon con diversos disparos láser hace vaporizar a otra horda de enemigos para que finalmente las tres armaduras brillan con luz propia y hacen una sola pero está aún opaca. Al escuchar las explosiones, todos los presentes de las dos reuniones se alertan de lo que ocurre mediante que Rias y las demás chicas que tienen una especial atención por Issei solo pueden ver todo lo que su amado (o interesado) encuentra lidiando en ese momento.

Mabataki dekinai Surudoi gankou o moyasu

(Quemaduras y la fuerte mirada de los ojos que no pueden brillar)

Sin saber entre los presentes, Ophis ve todo volando mediante que desvía a su mirada al ver que el Great Red aparece entre las dimensiones pero la cámara cambia su vista hacia el cielo que se agrieta como si fuera vidrio como si fuera la pantalla partida por la mitad mostrando dos jóvenes en sus diversos problemas.

Hikari to kage no futatsu no kokoro kurisutaru ni utsuru mirai e

(Estos dos corazones de luz y oscuridad ahora avanzan hacia el futuro que se refleja en el cristal)

En un lado de esa parte del cristal roto, vemos a Issei que estaba muy triste soportando todas las voces que estaba escuchando y llorando por no poder detenerlas ya que trataba de ignorarlas pero no podía. En otro lado del cristal vemos a Vali que estaba un cabizbajo por lo que si en verdad el camino que ha elegido era el verdadero, pero mueve su cabeza en señal que no debe seguir pensando en ello mientras se prepara e Issei se levanta y se limpia las lágrimas de los ojos ya viendo su objetivo para la próxima batalla y ese cristal que divide a los dos portadores de un dragón celestial se vuelve añicos y se encuentran en un terreno encarándose y teniendo las armaduras Balance Breaker pero muestran su rostro.

Ima ugokidasu akaku minagiru eyes.

(Ahora empiezan a moverse los ojos cultivados carmesí)

Pero justo antes de que su lucha comenzará, una especie de dragón que estaba bajo un manto de llamas completamente oscuras revela su vista unos ojos carmesí sangre y ambos guerreros dragón se preparan para encarar a su nuevo enemigo mientras dan un salto para iniciar el combate congelando la imagen que daba un prólogo a una dura batalla que ambos tenían en ese momento.

* * *

Afuera del domo que rodeaba la ciudad sobre el Mar Rojo, Tannin lanzaba varias bolas de fuego para eliminar a esas cosas, estas no eran un problema salvo por el número, eran casi como un enjambre.

-Espero que Ise y los demás logren salvar a Sona…- Rean lanzó una onda de corte hecha de puro fuego.- Dudo que logren hacer algo contra Rahab.

 **-Esperemos eso.-** Tannin sabía de antemano el poder de Rahab, habían estado muy cerca del otro pero nunca lucharon, eso era porque en esos días el mismo dragón sabía que este demonio era peligroso. **\- Dudo que sea más fuerte que antes…pero aún así.** \- Rean asintió…esperaba que encuentren la manera de romper esa barrera…y poder ir a ayudarlos.

* * *

La batalla contra el Rey Demonio del Mar inició con un ataque directo de Ise, quién lanzó un golpe hacia este pero el demonio ni se movió, de la nada creó una barrera hecha de sangre que bloqueo el ataque ante el asombro del joven. Sin embargo, Vali aprovechó que el demonio no lo veía y lanzó varias estacas de luz en espera de hacer un daño pero estas nunca llegaron a su objetivo ya que del suelo emergieron tentáculos hechos de sangre que atraparon las lanzas para luego destruirlas al aplastarlas.

Sairaorg y Kiba fueron a ayudar a Ise quien retrocedió tras su fallido ataque para luego sacar a Ascalon e ir al ataque con sus dos amigos. En medio del recorrido, del techo, del suelo…los mismos tentáculos aparecieron para impedir el paso de los jóvenes quienes al ver esas cosas y el poco espacio para maniobrar decidieron forzar el camino.

Ise y Kiba cortaban los tentáculos mientras Sairaorg y Vali golpeaban esas cosas con Saji dando un apoyo con sus llamas negras que atrapaban a varias de esas cosas para no soltarlas y absorber su energía. En un acto rápido, Ise y Kiba ya estaban frente al demonio y dieron un corte cada uno con su espada.

Rahab alzó ambas manos y atrapó ambas armas ante el asombro de los jóvenes, el aura santa de ambas armas no le hacía nada…acto seguido, Rahab hizo un movimiento giratorio para lanzar a ambos jóvenes a extremos opuestos del lugar con tal fuerza que ninguno pudo hacer nada.

Vali y Sairaorg vieron como ambos de sus compañeros cayeron al suelo tras el impacto. Vali reunió luz en sus manos mientras Sairaorg envolvía su cuerpo de Touki, ambos fueron a atacar de frente mientras Saji desde atrás de ellos hacia que sus llamas que parecían tentáculos fueran bajo tierra y atrapen los pies de Rahab, este sintió eso pero no hizo nada.

Mientras los demonios atacaban a su enemigo, Rahab extendió sus alas de demonio y cuando ambos dieron un golpe a ambos lados del demonios…las alas de este bloquearon el ataque conjunto; sin embargo, los dos atacantes no se rindieron y volvieron a atacar con velocidad, cada golpe más veloz que el anterior pero todos eran bloqueados.

Ise y Kiba se levantaron, al ver el ataque no dudaron en ir a apoyar. Ise fue a puño limpio mientras Kiba con su espada. Ahora eran cuatro contra uno…pero el resultado era el mismo…todos los ataques eran bloqueados o desviados por las alas de ese ser que los miraba con superioridad.

Saji decidió extender las llamas hacia el resto del cuerpo de este pero noto que algo rojo estaba en su fuego…sangre, la sangre estaba usando sus llamas como camino hacia él.

El demonio Sitri sintió un dolor en sus manos y las sacó del piso para notar que la sangre estaba tratando de aplastarlas. En un acto desesperado, Saji desactivó el fuego en esa parte de su cuerpo, al hacerlo la sangre cayó al suelo para luego ir por el hueco que había en el piso.

Rahab en eso, fue al ataque, al no sentir más el fastidio en sus pies, bloqueo un golpe de Sairaorg para luego atraerlo hacia él y sin piedad darle tremendo golpe en el estómago que lo dejó sin aire, aún con su Touki…el daño fue severo, el demonio no vio cuando una patada le dio en la cara que lo mandó lejos al otro extremo del salón mientras Kiba lo atacaba con su espada, espada que fue detenida por un tentáculo de sangre que luego, ante el horror del joven, la rompió en pedazos.

Sin pisca de piedad, Rahab clavó una pequeña estaca en el muslo del "Knight", quien ni pudo quejarse del dolor dado que el demonio la agarró de la cabeza mientras bloqueaba un golpe del Hakuryuukou y le lanzaba el demonio Gremory hacia él. Vali nada pudo hacer para evitar el impacto, aunque trato de reponerse…no pudo, Rahab le había lanzado rápidamente una ráfaga de poder demoniaco que el descendiente de Lucifer trató de bloquear con círculos de magia defensivos que de nada sirvieron, ambos jóvenes recibieron el atraque que los mandó al suelo.

Ise esta vez atacó furioso, cargó aura en sus puños mientras trataba de darle al demonio en frente suyo pero este los esquivaba o bloqueaba para su rabia…Saji apareció atrás del demonio para tratar de dar un golpe pero una cola emergió del cuerpo de Rahab y le dio al rubio Sitri en la cara con tal fuerza que impacto en la pared.

-¡Saji! ¡Ah!- Ise sintió que su brazo derecho estaba siendo lastimado por pequeñas estacas de sangre…

-Jejeje, no mires a otro lado…Sekiryuutei.- Rahab lanzó un golpe al joven dragón quien se vio obligado a usar brazo izquierdo y alas como escudo para protegerse en algo.

El golpe vino con tal fuerza que su defensa fue destruida al impacto, las alas de la armadura fueron desgarradas mientras el brazo sufría fisuras…Ise contuvo el grito de dolor que quería dar pero Rahab no detuvo su ataque, atrapó a Ise en un ráfaga de golpes en el estómago que le sacaron a la víctima, sangre y aire…de inmediato, Ise sintió un golpe en el mentón que lo mandó a impactar el techo…

El joven cayó al suelo de cabeza haciendo que su casco y máscara se vuelvan pedazos…cayó unos metros lejos de Rahab…al alzar la vista, notó para su horror que ni lo habían movido de su lugar…

-No puede…ser…- Ise se limpió la sangre de la cara mientras miraba a sus amigos.

Vali tenía ¼ de la armadura destruida, Kiba un muslo perforado, Sairaorg tenía el torax lastimado y Saji, tenía las manos lastimadas y un hinchazón en la cara por el último golpe…rayos, casi parecía que hubieran peleado horas pero solo fueron minutos…contra uno…

-Jajaja, lo ven mocosos…no pueden hacer nada contra mí…- Rahab sonaba confiado…se sentía tranquilo, esos niños no eran nada contra él.

[Lo peor de todo, es que se está conteniendo…si lo hubiera deseado pudo haber hecho más daño]- Ddraig sabía que estaban en problemas, sin Juggernaut Drive…no hay oportunidad pero esta yace bloqueada…además que por los Cosmic Packs, es casi imposible lograr siquiera tener un control…

-Debemos…atacar y esperar una apertura…- Sairaorg se levantó tambaleante, ese último golpe si dolió.- No podemos rendirnos.

 **-Es verdad…Kaichou…Sona-sama confía en nosotros.** \- Saji se levantó mientras se preparaba para otro ataque.

-¿Qué esperamos entonces?- Vali envolvió su cuerpo en luz mientras Kiba se levantaba para crear otra espada.- Esto recién inicia.

Ise miró a Sona quien miraba preocupada la lucha…sabía que sufría al verlos ser lastimados pero…debían pelear, a pesar del dolor que haya de por medio. Envolviendo su cuerpo en oscuridad, Ise se puso en guardia…

Rahab solo sonrió, muy bien…jugar con ellos un poco más suena…interesante.

* * *

Mientras los 5 jóvenes luchaban, afuera los demás luchaban en esperanza de resistir todo lo posible y dar tiempo a que ellos logren salvar a Sona…pero la cosa no va tan bien que digamos.

Rias, Esdeath y Akeno ya mostraban signos de cansancio, mientras más mataban más venían a ellas. Rias lanzó una ráfaga del poder de la destrucción que destruyó varias de esas cosas, Akeno y Esdetah combinaron ataques…estacas de hielo cargadas de electricidad pura, el efecto era grave y placentero para ambas…

Irina y Ray usaban sus ataques de luz desde el aire mientras Xenovia y Ayane peleaban mano a mano con esa cosa, se debe admitir una cosa…estos seres tenían una especie de habilidad para…trabajar en grupo.

Ayane lanzó una ráfaga de kunais que tras impactar con sus presas, explotaban creando llamas que atrapaban a sus enemigos para atraerlos a la explosión. Xenovia saltó hacia el grupo que ardía para luego cortarlos a la mitad con Durandal.

Gasper, Koneko y Ravel daban apoyo Bikou y Arthur, ambos ya estaban sintiendo la fatiga…era increíble pensar que esas cosas…no terminen.

-Sabes…esto no era lo que tenía en mente por diversión.- Bikou golpeó a esas cosas con su báculo entendible mientras Arthur cortaba a los que estaban cerca con Caliburn.

Gasper detuvo unos cuantos con su Sacred Ferar, momento que Koneko aprovechó para lanzar un golpe cargado de Senjutsu mientras Ravel los quemaba con sus llamas. Lamentablemente, el cansancio llegó y el efecto de la sangre de Ise se acabó para el pequeño vampiro quien cayó de rodillas al suelo.

-¡Asia-senpai, necesitamos tu ayuda aquí!

-¡Aaauuu, son demasiados…no puedo curar a todos!- Asia quién era protegida por Kuroka, Fay y Merlina ya no sabía que hacer, en menos de 10 minutos ya había curado a todos de varias heridas…

-Lo lamentamos…Asia-san.- Fay sudaba debido al cansancio…aún con su entrenamiento, fue lanzada a una batalla de vida o muerte sin haber practicado más.

-¿Cansada…Morgana Le Fay?- Merlina lanzó un hechizo de levitación hacia el grupo que iba hacia ellas.

-No más que tú…- Fay lanzó un hechizo explosivo a los enemigos que levitaban en frente de ella.

-Se llevan bien nya…- Kuroka notó que esas cosas se amontonan para evitar el paso…no era el templo donde querían ir…

Aki y Kaori peleaban con los que eran los líderes de esos demonios de sangre, eran grandes pero veloces y eso era un problema. Aki lanzaba varios disparos hacia uno de ellos mientras Kaori trataba de cortarlo con su katana pero era tan duro que el arma temblaba con cada corte…

Ambas chicas ya estaban sintiendo el cansancio, no estaban logrando ningún avance…si solo tuvieran el Balance Breaker. En eso, ambos gigantes fueron al ataque, uno fue tras Kaori con un enorme mazo, la chica saltó hacia atrás para esquivar el golpe pero no espero que el gigante agite nuevamente el mazo esta vez en dirección de ella rápidamente para darle un golpe de lleno en el estómago que le rompió más de una costilla.

-¡Kaori!- Aki deseaba ir a ayudar a su amiga pero…esa cosa en frente de ella la detenía.

La chica trato de abrirse paso, cada bala elemental parecía hacer daño pero de inmediato ese coloso se recuperaba como si nada…era más resistente que el resto.

Afuera de ahí, los demás veían como ambas jóvenes trataban de resistir, el séquito Sitri se defendía como podía mientras Tsubaki miraba el edificio donde los demás jóvenes luchaban.

-Sona…- La chica se protegió de un ataque con su espejo, debían hacer algo y rápido…

Kaori esquivaba los ataques del coloso como podía, sus costillas le dolían pero no podía pedirle a Asia que la cure cuando está tan cansada. Aki mantenía la distancia, esa cosa la atacaba con su mazo y su bien ella esquiva el daño directo, el mazo levantaba trozos de concreto que la impactaban y lastimaban.

En eso, Aki decidió usar el momentum del ataque de su enemigo para correr sobre el mazo de este hacia su cabeza. Al estar cerca a esta, la castaña cargó energía en una de sus pistolas y le disparó tremenda carga a su enemigo que lo hizo tambalear…pero no caer.

-No es cierto…- la chica ya no sabía que hacer, se le acaban las opciones.

Kaori por su lado estaba tratando de seguir en una pieza, los ataques de esa cosa los esquivaba con gracia y habilidad, esto era así porque su agilidad había mejorado enormemente por el entrenamiento de Fie, aún así…la chica estaba sintiendo el cansancio y además del dolor…

-Rayos…no creo que…- un impacto en su costado la hizo impactar contra una columna que había.- Ugh…

El gigante se acercaba a ella con roda intención de rematarla…Rias y Akeno vieron eso, aunque querían acercarse…eran interrumpidas por esas cosas que cada vez eran mayor en número. Aki vio que su amiga estaba en peligro y no dudo en ir hacia ella, se arriesgó y corrió por debajo de las piernas del gigante que segundos atrás la había atacado y con pura velocidad, sacó a Kaori del rango de ataque enemigo quien ya había lanzado su ataque hacia la pelirrosa…

Ambas chicas rodaron en el suelo para luego recomponerse y ver que…estaban siendo apaleadas…

-Aki…no creo que…

-Cierra la boca…aún…aún no podemos rendirnos.- la castaña miró a los dos gigantes, se acercaban a ellas…- No podemos rendirnos, Ise-kun y los otros la tienen más difícil.

Kaori guardó silencio…era verdad, lo que están pasando ahora, no es nada en comparación con la batalla de ellos.

* * *

La batalla con Rahab seguía, los jóvenes trataban con todas sus fuerzas en tratar de darle un golpe al demonio…uno…pero nada de lo que hacían parecía servir, era como luchar contra tu sombra…la atacas pero nunca le das.

Ise usaba sus dos espadas en un intento ya desesperado de dar un golpe pero la sangre que emergía de Dios sabe dónde, bloqueaba cada corte para que luego Rahab le dé una patada al Sekiryuutei en el estómago que lo dejó en el suelo.

Vali usaba sus poderes demoníacos en un intento de darle, luz con fuego, luz con electricidad…todo era un intento inútil por parte de él para lastimar a Rahab quien se notaba decepcionado…¿Este era el descendiente de Lucifer? Patético.

Harto de estar a la defensiva, Rahab se movió rápidamente hacia Vali ante su sorpresa y horror para dar una ráfaga de golpes en el cuerpo del demonio para luego sujetar la cola de la armadura de este y mandarlo a volar hacia el trono donde una vez estuvo sentado.

Kiba y Sairaorg fueron los siguientes, Rahab sabía que el rubio tenía el movimiento limitado por esa herida en la pierna. El rubio trató de usar su pierna buena para moverse y esquivar rápidamente los ataques del demonio pero Rahab predecía la intención de Kiba, con un movimiento rápido cortó a la mitad el piso ante la sorpresa de este quien perdió el equilibrio más por el dolor en su pierna que por otra cosa, Rahab apareció frente a él y lo agarró de la cabeza con tal fuerza que parecía que le aplastaria el cráneo.

-¿Vienes a pelear…sólo con tu velocidad? Ridículo…- Rahab notó que Sairaorg iba a tratar de golpearlo por detrás.

El demonio notó eso y de inmediato puso a Kiba como escudo, el heredero de Bael vio eso y detuvo su ataque para el placer de Rahab quien no tuvo reparos de golpear a Kiba en el estómago para mandarlo a volar contra Sairaorg quien atrapó al demonio por instinto, momento que Rahab aprovechó en golpearlo en la cara haciendo que suelte al rubio.

Rahab no perdió segundos y pateo al rubio en pleno aire para luego dar un giro dando una patada en el hombro de Sairaorg, la fuerza fue tal que ni importó el Touki…el hombro salió de su lugar, la dislocación de escuchó en todo el lugar.

El joven demonio contuvo el grito de dolor mientras Ise iba a ayudarlo, lamentablemente Rahab lanzó al heredero de Bael a Ise con un ataque demoníaco, Ise impacto con Sairaorg pero logró lanzar un Dragon Shoot a Rahab quien lo desvió con su mano sin problema alguno.

Saji en eso lanzó varias llamas alrededor del brazo alzado de Rahab quien miró aburrido el intento del demonio.

-Vitra…interesante…- Rahab notó que ese fuego le trataba de quitar poder y debilitarlo.- Sabes…si hubiera sido Vitra…hubiera servido…pero…- Rahab tomó para sorpresa del joven las llamas.- ¡Careces de la voluntad para usarlas al máximo!- Rahab usó pura fuerza bruta para jalar a Saji hacia él.

Rahab vio con placer la expresión de miedo del joven mientras venía hacia él, cargó poder demoníaco en su mano y al tener a Saji frente a frente…le estampó el poder en todo el pecho, ante la vista de horror de los presentes…

-¡SAJI!- Ise y Sona gritaron al ver como la energía destruyó las llamas negras y su energía seguía el camino en la que iba…Saji quedó noqueado ante el ataque de Rahab quien al ver que ya no se movía…

-Tal vez tengas a un Rey Dragón…pero déjame decirte esto…fuiste muy idiota al creer que con tu nivel me harías frente.- Rahab lanzó a Saji hacia Ise quién lo atrapó y lo puso en el suelo.

-¡Saji, reacciona!- Ise tocó el cuello de este para sentir pulso…era débil pero lo había.- Rayos…

[No le costó nada…si él quisiera, nos habría derrotado hace tiempo]- Ddraig se sentía insultado, que ese ser se burle de él…de su poseedor era…

-Veamos…¿Quién sigue…?- Rahab miró entre los que quedaban.- El blanco…no, él puede durar un poco más…el rojo, lo deseo para el final…me quedan el de la espada y el Bael sin el poder de la destrucción…

Los dos mencionados se pusieron en guardia…cualquier movimiento tenía que ser…

-Pero…¿Por qué conformarse con uno?- Rahab extendió sus alas, estás estaban envueltas en un aura negra.- Si puedo acabar con los dos.

Rahab apareció frente a Kiba y ante el horror de este, le introdujo una esfera de poder demoníaco en el cuerpo a través del estómago. El joven sintió como la sangre entera le hervia…de repente, sintió que su cuerpo entero se destrozaba desde adentro…la luz que emergió de su cuerpo fue indicativo de que…

-Vaya…resistió mejor de lo que esperé.- Kiba tenía el cuerpo entero lleno de quemaduras por lo reciente. Rahab lo dejó caer al suelo para luego mirar a Sairaorg quien estaba en guardia.

El Demonio del Mar fue contra este, Sairaorg se puso en guardia y empezó a lanzar golpes veloces hacia Rahab quien los bloqueaba y desviaba…cuando al fin llegó al espacio personal del joven demonio, lanzó un golpe tras otro hacia el estómago y pecho de este…el Touki que envolvía a Sairaorg poco sirvió, con cada golpe el demonio sentía que su cuerpo se hacía…pedazos.

Al acabar, Rahab le dio una patada en el mentón al demonio quien fue hacia arriba…impacto con el suelo y cayó al suelo…fuera de combate.

-¡Sairaorg!- Ise y Vali gritaron el nombre del demonio quien había sido víctima del poder aterrador de Rahab. Sona quien miraba todo lloraba al sentir la impotencia de no poder hacer nada…sus amigos estaban siendo masacrados…

-Jajajaja, admito que tienen espíritu…aún respiran…- Rahab miró a los Dragones Celestiales quienes sacaron sus espadas.- Quedan los dos dragones…seré el primero en pelear con ambos Dragones Celestiales juntos…

-Maldita sea…Vali…¿Alguna técnica…algo?- Ise no lo mostraba pero se estaba muriendo del miedo.

-Una…pero es imperfecta, recién la estoy desarrollando y solo dura 5 segundos…no creo que sirva de nada…- Vali no sabía que hacer…ese sujeto era fuerte…demasiado para ellos en su nivel actual.- ¿Qué hay de ti…?

Ise gruño al escuchar que las voces de los Cosmic Packs reían…ya se estaba hartando de ellos…solo negó con la cabeza, furioso de que…no había nada que pudiera hacer…

-Vamos…traten de sobrevivir…Dragones Celestiales.- Rahab fue contra ambos…ahora sólo quedaba la defensa.

* * *

-¡Rias!- Seekvaria quien atacaba desde arriba llamó a la pelirroja quien ya tenía heridas en todo su cuerpo.- ¡La energía de Sairaorg, Kiba Yuuto y Saji Genshiro han caído!- Ese grito hizo que todos se queden helados, la heredera de Agares por alguna razón sabía sentir el flujo de energía de los seres vivos.- ¡Han caído derrotados, solo quedan los Dragones Celestiales!

-No…esto es…- Rias notó que sus dos siervas estaban heridas y cansadas, estaban luchando con esos gigantes que no les daban tregua.- ¡Maldita sea!

-¿Senpai a…?- Nimura por un instante se quedó helada al escuchar que Saji había caído. En eso fue salvada por Tomoe quien contenía las lágrimas al saber que su compañero podría estar muy mal…

-¡Reacciona Nimura, aún tenemos que pelear!- Momo lanzó una ráfaga de magia a un grupo cercano.

-¿Senpai…?

-¡No podemos rendirnos, si lo hacemos no podremos ver a la cara a ese idiota quien se esforzó tanto!- las lágrimas en los ojos de la chica eran prueba de su dolor…del de todos…

Aki y Kaori seguían luchando para mantenerse con vida, Asia ya estaba mostrando síntomas de agotamiento así como Fay y Merlina.

Kuroka respiraba agitada mientras Koneko finalmente había perdido su forma Nekomata…Gasper estaba a un lado de Ravel totalmente exhausto…la chica estaba igual…Irina, Ray, Xenovia, Ayane, Rossweise quien usaba hechizos defensivos para proteger al grupo…todas ya estaban en las últimas.

Bikou y Arthur seguían, estaban cansados pero seguían luchando…pero caerían de todos modos, ya lo sentían…mientras que esas cosas seguían…

-¿En verdad acabará así…?- Reya miró a todo lados.- ¿Morir…de este modo?- Tsubaki miró a la chica con tristeza, estaba cansada…ya no podía usar su Sacred Gear.

Akeno y Esdeath…ambas ya no tenían más energía…la magia de ambas se estaba acabando…

Rias miró a todos lados…todos estaban en las últimas. ¿Era el fin? ¿Era así el cómo iban a morir? Sólo deseaba ver a su amiga a salvo, por eso hizo esto…¿Era una idiotez? Si ¿Se arrepentía? No…nunca, Sona era su amiga de años…daría su vida por ella, igualmente por cualquiera aquí…eso era la amistad…

Lanzó una ráfaga de destrucción, de las pocas que de seguro le quedaban…miró el lugar donde de seguro Ise y Vali pelean…miró rápidamente el cielo…e hizo…lo último que haría un demonio…rezar…

 _-Soy un demonio, sé que nunca me hubieras escuchado y menos ahora que estás muerto…pero, si en verdad lo haces…te lo pido…un milagro, eso es todo lo que necesito….lo que necesitamos, un milagro.-_ Rias volvió al ataque, si iba a morir…lo haría con honor, como una heredera de la casa Gremory.

Ise y Vali eran los únicos aún en pie, ambos jóvenes atacaban en conjunto para derrotar a Rahab quien esquivaba los ataques de espada de ambos, la batalla era intensa, el viento que se generaba era indicativo de que los cortes de las armas eran…de poder y espíritu.

Tras un bloqueo de Rahab por ambos ataques, los dos jóvenes retrocedieron y…

 **[Eigaon]**

 **{Kougaon}**

La oscuridad y la luz emergieron para atacar un enemigo en común, ambas técnicas fueron hacia Rahab quien las esquivo dando un salto pero….

 **[Dragon Arrow of Twilight]**

Ise salió impulsado hacia el demonio y para sorpresa de este…lo impacto con la suficiente fuerza para hacerlo perder el equilibrio. Rahab se mostró furioso al ver eso pero…olvidó a alguien…

 **{Tenshouha}**

Vali golpeó el piso y una columna de luz emergió que logró rozar al demonio que se salvó gracias a sus alas y cayó de pie a unos metros de ellos.

Rahab miró su hombro…estaba raspado…esos mocosos se atrevieron a lastimarlo…¡A él, el Demonio Rey del Mar!

-¡Malditos mocosos me harté de jugar!- el aura del demonio puso nervioso a ambos.- ¡Mueran!

Ise y Vali se pusieron en guardia, cuando Rahab apareció ante ellos…solo usaron sus alas como escudos…escudos que sucumbieron al primer golpe. Aún así, Ise canalizo calor en sus manos…

 **[GAEA FORCE ZERO]**

Las balas de calor fueron hacia el demonio quien se protegió con un escudo hecho de sangre, el escudo resistió el ataque pero…

 **{GALAXIAN SHINE}**

Un destello de luz apareció frente a él, ese destello estaba hecho de varias lanzar muy pequeñas que lograron darle en el hombro anteriormente dado ante la furia de este. Rápidamente, Ise dio un salto hacia Rahab y cargó su ataque…

 **[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]**

 **[Ten no ryu Senkou]**

El ataque logró dar de lleno en la cara de Rahab quien fue mandado al piso con tal fuerza que lo rompió. Ise piso tierra, cansado…había usado técnicas aún muy superiores a las de que su estado actual puede resistir sin el Juggernaut Drive…Vali estaba igual, se notaba cansado…

-Oye…si esto sigue así…- Vali iba a decir algo cuando de pronto Rahab emergió con una cara de pocos amigos, el lado derecho del labio sangraba.

-No puede ser…le di con todo…- Ise no sabía que decir…estaban…en nada.

-Ustedes…- Rahab se limpió la sangre de la boca, al verla se mostró furioso…- Se atrevieron a lastimarme…- Rahab pisó tierra…- ¡Me han hecho enfurecer malditos mocosos!- de repente, el cuerpo e Rahab empezó a cambiar…

Este gano escamas negras y una cola, sus ojos antes verdes ahora eran rojo sangre, sus alas demoníacas se volvieron dos solamente pero estas eran de la mitad del tamaño de su cuerpo.

 **-¡Nunca creí…que me harían enfurecer tanto!-** la voz del demonio se vio distorsionada por la nueva apariencia.

-¿¡Qué mierda!?- Ise y Vali no creían lo que veían….¿¡Qué pasó!?

{¡Está usando algo de su verdadera forma, Rahab según los textos antiguos era un dragón marino, su verdadera naturaleza es esta!}

[¡Puede tomar las características de un dragón pero sigue siendo demonio, es casi como Samael!]- Ambos jóvenes sudaron frío al escuchar eso…

A Rahab no le tomó ni un segundo y fue contra Vali y lo alzó al aire con un solo golpe para luego ir tras él a través del techo y darle otro golpe para mandarlo al piso de inmediato.

Tras eso, en el suelo…Vali estaba con la mitad de la armadura destruida mientras tosia sangre….no vio…nada…

-¡Vali!- Ise iba a ir con él pero algo lo tomo del brazo.- ¡Agh!

 **-Muy mal Sekiryuutei…bajaste la guardia.**

Rahab en eso elevó a Ise en el aire y lo aventó al suelo con tal fuerza que creó un cráter. Ise botó sangre por la boca por el impacto pero Rahab en eso lo alzó de nuevo y lo mandó con Vali quien se estaba levantando. Ambos jóvenes cayeron al suelo…mientras Rahab preparaba su ataque…de la nada, varias esferas hechas de sangre aparecieron…estas flotaban alrededor del demonio…

 **-Sangre explosiva…es un ataque…interesante.-** Rahab lanzó una de las esferas al hombro derecho de Ise, esta explotó al contacto mientras la armadura en esa zona se volvía nada… **\- ¿Sobrevivirán?**

-¡No, detente! ¡Haré lo que quieras pero no los lastimes más!- Sona gritó en un intento de que se detenga pero…era tarde…

Las esferas iban hacia ambos dragones…Ise notó que Vali estaba más desprotegido…por puro instinto, extendió sus alas y se cubrió a él y Vali con ellas…repotencio su poder hasta su límite y cerró los ojos en espera del impacto inminente.

Tras el primer impacto…solo sintió dolor, no vio nada…solo escuchó a su cuerpo sufrir el castigo y su nombre…solo eso antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

* * *

 _-_ _ **¿Ves lo inútil que es mocoso?**_ \- Ise abrió los ojos para verse de nuevo frente a las esencias quienes seguían en frente de la puerta. _ **\- Todo fue por nada…**_

 _ **-Te lanzaste a pelear por tu amiga…¿Y qué ganaste? Una paliza…**_

 _ **-Es tan patético que da risa.-**_ Ise miró serio a las esencias quienes solo veían al joven.

-¿Solo me llamaron por esto?- Ise sonó molesto de ser llamado aquí por una tontería.- Si es así, mejor me voy…tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

La esencia de los Beta Knuckles apareció frente a él cuando dio la vuelta. Ise miró desafiante a la esencia quien se sorprendió de ver esa mirada en el joven cuando hace unas horas estaba muerto del miedo.

 _ **-¿Qué te hace querer volver? Rahab te matará…ya viste que tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo.**_

-Debo volver…debo ayudar Sona y a mis amigos. No puedo quedarme a discutir con ustedes.

 _ **-Bah, no harás ningún cambio chico…ya viste que al lado de Rahab eres una hormiga, tal vez para ese tal Maou Carmesí y para el anciano Odin no sea nada…pero tú no estás a la altura.-**_ la esencia del Gamma Cannon miró aburrido la cara de Ise.

-No me importa…me voy.- Esta vez fue el Alfa Claws quien apareció.

 _ **-¿Dispuesto a morir? Eres un idiota…**_

-Tal vez…fuera de mi camino…- Ise ya se estaba hartando de esto…

 _ **-¿O qué…? Mira mocoso tú no puedes….**_

 **-¡Fuera de mi camino!-** el grito de Ise fue tal que el vidrio bajo sus pies se rajo. El joven miró a las esencias quienes guardaron silencio. **\- ¡No me molesten ahora, tengo que regresar a salvar a a mis amigos!**

 _ **-¡No puedes ganar, entiende! ¡Rahab es más fuerte que tú, si usas el poder que deseamos darte quizás…!**_

 **-¡No lo quiero, no quiero un poder que solo trae destrucción!-** Ise se mantuvo firme.

 _ **-¡Te dará el poder que necesitas para ganar, para salvarlos! ¿¡No era eso lo que querías!? ¡Te lo vamos a dar mocoso!**_

 **-¡Casi me hunden en la desesperación, sé que van aprovechar el momento oportuno para tentarme para caer en esta! Pues déjenme decirles esto….¡No servirá!-** Ise quiso avanzar pero las esencias le seguían impidiendo el paso.

 _ **-No lo entiendes…podemos sentir tu miedo, temes fallar, temes morir….temes que todo este sacrificio que tú y los demás hacen sea en vano.-**_ Las Alfa Claws miraron al joven seriamente.- _ **Puedes aprovechar ese miedo y liberar nuestro poder…eso es lo que quieres.**_

 **-No es lo que yo quiera…es lo que necesito ahora.** \- Ise miró a las esencias quienes no sabían que decir ante esas palabras.- **Cierto, quiero su poder….el poder que ustedes tienen me puede dar el poder de matar a ese desgraciado….pero ¿Me hace eso mejor que él?**

 _ **-No es eso lo que importa…si deseas vivir….**_

 **-Si deseo vivir y demostrar mis creencias….entonces tomaré los riesgos…si debo morir aquí, que ocurra pero no me hundiré en la desesperación o en los pensamientos que otros desean de mí, yo sigo mi camino…me importa un cuerno lo que los demás piensen de mi, que me digan idiota, optimista, crédulo…digan lo que digan yo seguiré siendo yo mismo…y les voy a decir lo que les diré a esas personas cuando la oportunidad llegue…¡Jodanse y no me molesten a menos que me quieran ayudar!-** Ise empezó a caminar para salir del lugar pero fue detenido por las Alfa Claws de nuevo.

 _ **-¿Por qué…Por qué sacrificas tanto…? No ganas nada.**_ \- Ise miró serio a la esencia que por alguna razón le daba la sensación de ser la que…trataba en cierta medida entender más.

- **Twilight lo dijo…la amistad es la magia más poderosa del mundo…suena cursi pero…tiene razón, es gracias a los amigos que he hecho que** …he aprendido más, que me he sentido vivo…es raro, antes solo quería aislarme, son días que deseo olvidar….días que aún temo en hablar.- el joven cerró los ojos y sonrió.- Sonará egoísta pero…creo una cosa ahora, mis amigos son mi poder….mi fuerza y yo deseo ser la de ellos.

 _ **-Suena ridículo…crees demasiado en los demás Sekiryuutei…esa fe…cuando te la rompan hará que caigas en la peor de las desesperaciones.**_

-Tomaré el riesgo…y si ese día llega…será el día en que me quite mi vida con mis propias manos.- Las esencias se vieron entre ellos.

 _ **-Tomaremos eso por hecho…pero para que eso pase, no debes morir…nuestra meta es que caigas en la desesperación y veas que lo que crees es inútil…-**_ Las Alfa Claws miró al joven seriamente y por un segundo, Ise pudo ver que esta no lo veía con ninguna mala intención.- _**Pero veo que crees en lo que predicas…**_

 _ **-¿Seguro de hacer esto…?-**_ Los Beta Knuckles miraron al no oficial líder de los 3.- _**¡Ni siquiera esta seguro de sus propias palabras!**_

 _ **-Y eso es lo que lo hace más verídico.-**_ El Gamma Cannon se acercó a sus iguales.- _ **Solo un idiota cree 100% en lo que dice, alguien inteligente duda un poco ya que sabe que puede equivocarse…**_

 _ **-Exacto…además, dudo que desees desparecer por culpa de Rahab…odias sus agallas tanto como nosotros.-**_ Los Beta Knuckles no dijeron nada contra eso.

 _ **-Aún así…no ganará…saben que no podrá.**_

 _ **-Eso…depende de él.-**_ Las Alfa Claws miraron a Ise una vez más.- _**Un trato es un trato, demostraste que tu egoísmo es, según tú, para ayudar a otros…siéntete honrado Hyoudo Issei, serás el primero en tener este poder, una fracción muy pequeña de este, pero lo tendrás y lo podrás usar…mientras tengas la fuerza de hacerlo pero abstente a las consecuencias, nos será más fácil tentarte….mucho más fácil.**_

Las esencias desparecieron mientras se escuchó un crack en todo el lugar, Ise volteó a ver que los tres candados tenían una rajadura, una gran rajadura pero que no cubría la mitad de estos.

-Eso es…

 **-He de admitir que no creí que…lograrías esto tan pronto.-** Haou apareció al lado de Ise quien lo miraba con tranquilidad. **\- Lo niegan pero ellos nacieron con el propósito original de ayudar a los humanos, lo que padecieron los hizo cambiar…aún así, creo que en el fondo desean creer en la misión con la que nacieron en primer lugar…aunque sea un poco.**

-¿Crees que…hice lo correcto, peco de optimista…estoy mal?

 **-Cada uno vive según lo que cree, unos creen que el mundo es cruel, que no se debe confiar en nadie…que nada se puede cambiar, esos irónicamente son los que viven más ya que son más cuidadosos. Los que son como tú mueren rápido, no piensan en sus consecuencias, aceptan lo que vienen porque creen en su ideal…ningún camino es incorrecto, todo depende de uno mismo.-** Haou notó que Ise estaba desapareciendo.- **Ve, Ddraig te llama…lamento que mi error haya ocasionado esto, debí matar a Rahab cuando tuve la oportunidad…esto es mi culpa.**

-No…eso solo demuestra que eres como todos, alguien que se equivoca.- Ise le sonrió a su vida pasada.- Sé que yo no ganare, me duele aceptarlo pero es la verdad…pero…

 **-Pero…**

-Conozco a alguien que sí puede vencer a Rahab, solo debo dar el relevo.- Ise desapareció mientras Haou reía.

 **-Jajajaja, veo que has madurado un poco chico, eso me alegra.**

* * *

Ise abrió los ojos y se vio en el piso con la espalda muy adolorida. Se levantó como pudo mientras Vali lo ayudaba.

 **-Jo, veo que sobreviviste.** \- Rahab sonaba complacido.- **Solo estuviste inconsciente 10 segundos, eres resistente.**

 _-¿10 segundos…? Pareció más tiempo._ \- Ise se levantó tambaleante.

-No creo que sea conveniente que continúes, odio decirlo pero no podemos ganarle.- Vali se sentía mortificado y furioso.

-Si…no ganaremos pero…conozco quien si puede.- Ise miró a sus tres amigos inconscientes.- Tendremos que sacar a Rahab de aquí…libera a Sona cuando veas la oportunidad y sígueme.- el demonio miró de reojo al castaño.

-¿Se te ocurrió un plan?- Ise sonrió, sonrisa que contagió a Vali.

-Si…un loco plan.- Ise dio unos pasos al frente ante la sonrisa de Rahab.- Ddraig…¿Listo?

[No tengo idea de lo que deseas hacer compañero pero estoy listo]- Ise cerró los ojos mientras el demonio reía.

 **-¡Jajajajajaja, veo que se te acabaron las ideas mocoso…déjate matar, ahórrate el sufrimiento!-** Sona miró a Ise con dolor, deseaba que se detuviera…que acabe con esta batalla inútil.

-Vete…solo…váyanse, no sigan…

-¡Sona!- El castaño habló fuerte.- ¡Prometí a tu hermana llevarte a casa, todos los que estamos aquí lo hicimos…y cumpliremos esa promesa!- De pronto, un destello emano del Boosted Gear, Ddraig se sorprendió al sentir eso.

[Esto es…ya veo, es imperfecto pero…nos servirá para lo de ahora, si sobrevivimos…lo entrenaremos pero ahora…]- El destello se intensificó.- [¡Ejecutar instalación de programa "Cosmos Packing Tri", permitir acceso a la matriz!]

 **[Programa ejecutado, parche activado…instalando el sistema en la matriz]-** la voz del Boosted Gear sonaba mecánica, todos los presentes veían confusos lo que pasaba.- **[Advertencia, el sistema está en una etapa de prueba, será incapaz de usar el máximo de sus habilidades a menos que se haga una actualización…instalando el sistema]**

En el interior del Boosted Gear, las formas físicas de los Cosmic Packs estaban uniéndose a la matriz del Sacred Gear, el sistema de este estaba acomodándose al nuevo programa…

{Esto es…el poder de Ddraig y el chico están entrando en sincronía…}- Albión miraba anonadado lo que pasaba.

 **[Sistema instalado, advertencia…debido al nuevo programa, se ha instalado un nivel de sincronía entre el usuario Hyoudo Issei y el Welsh Dragon, Y Ddraig Goch. Lo que el usuario sufra será compartido con el dragón a nivel físico, se recomienda discreción]-** Ise y Ddraig sabían que eso puede ser un ligero problema…ligero.- **[Cuando la sincronía sea del 100% el programa será utilizable, bajar del 50% hará que este se desactive de inmediato]**

 **-¿¡Qué planeas mocoso!?-** Ise sonrió al escuchar eso.

-El inicio de tu final.- El Boosted Gear soltó un intenso destello, los símbolos alfa, beta y gamma aparecieron en el cristal.

 **["Cosmos Packing Tri System" instalado, uso accesible]**

-¡Vamos Ddraig!

[¡Adelante!]- la armadura del Boosted Gear se restauró mientras un indicador aparecía en el cristal del guante.

 **[Sincronía al 100%, sistema accesible…indique código de activación]**

El destello de la armadura cesó mientras todos miraban a Ise con expectativa…

-¡ALFA!/[¡ALFA!]- ambos gritaron la letra código.

 **[** **α** **Stardust Dragon]**

La luz de las joyas fue tal que el lugar entero brillaba, la letra alfa apareció en cada gema de la armadura mientras esta sufría un cambio general, el grosor de esta empezó a disminuir, la armadura se volvió extremadamente delgada, abandonado todo rastro para la defensa excepto en los brazos que tenía unas partes para servir de escudos pequeños, las alas de retrajeron para dar paso a los propulsores que inmediatamente se hicieron más grandes y expulsaban energía pura, al final las Alfa Claws aparecieron en los brazos del Sekiryuutei, este las agarró con sus manos para luego sacudirlas y mostrar su nueva apariencia.

 **[** **α** **Packing Completo]**

En frente de todos, Ise usaba una versión de la armadura hecha para la velocidad y ataques letales…ese era el propósito de esa forma.

-¿Qué…qué a pasado?- Vali no creía lo que veía, esa apariencia…

-Ise…tú…- Sona sonrió al ver eso…aún había esperanza.

 **-¡Mocoso…!**

-Bien…¿Comenzamos?- Ise se puso en guardia, hora de iniciar su plan.

* * *

-Esto es…- Seekvaira sintió un aumento de energía…

-Es…Ise-san…- Asia quién estaba cansada alzó la vista al notar que el castaño había aumentado su poder….todos lo sintieron…

-¿Acaso…logró…?- Tsubaki estaba sin habla, si bien su poder estaba lejos de igualar su estado Juggernaut Drive…acaso…

-¡Aún no ha terminado…aún podemos ganar!- Rias gritó con fuerza para luego lanzar un poder de la destrucción a sus enemigos.- ¡No podemos rendirnos, no ahora!

-Buchou…- Aki se levantó cansada tras escuchar eso…miró la dirección donde Ise estaba.- Ise-kun…siempre avanzado a pesar de todo…

-Patético…nosotras aquí quejándonos y él sigue…me siento patética.- Kaori estaba de rodillas…- No…no quiero quedarme atrás.

-Ni yo…ya me harté de esto…- Aki se levantó más firme y miró al gigante que era su enemigo.- ¡Te voy a decir algo feo, no voy a ser una damisela en peligro a la que deban salvar….ganare esta batalla por Buchou y mis amigos!

-Yo…siempre me sentí una carga…desde que me volví demonio sentí que no estaba a la altura…ya no pensaré más eso, me prometí a mi misma no ser una carga…¡No seré una carga para nadie, lo prometí. Lucharé codo a codo con mis amigos!- Aki alzó su katana.

Los poseedores de Sacred Gears o seres que ya vieron el fenómeno vieron que la resolución de ambas había despertado algo, ese estado que todo usuario de Sacred Gear obtiene tras alcanzar una resolución que cambiará su vida…una que puede romper el balance del mundo mismo.

 **¡Balance Breaker!**

Las pistolas de Kaori abandonaron el color negro que tenían y se volvieron blancas mientras una especie de hoja aparecía cerca del orificio de disparo, la parte de almacén de energía para las balas brillaba con un color blanco y dorado.

-¡Elemental Bullets Balance Breaker, DG-X!- la chica mostró sus nuevas armas, una sub especie del Balance Breaker de ese Sacred Gear.

Con Kaori las cosas fueron incluso un cambio, de la nada la katana se volvió partículas y se abrió una especie de brecha de donde, quienes podían, se veía un sinfín de armas blancas…espadas, guadañas, báculos…Kaori sacó de ahí tres armas, unas kodachi que parecían serruchos muy afilados, una espada gigante con dientes estilo motosierra y una guadaña. Tomó las armas y la brecha se cerró hasta ser llamada de nuevo, la chica puso las kodachi y la guadaña en su cintura y espalda respectivamente para luego tomar la gran espada y sacudirla a pesar del peso…

-¡Rogue Arms Balance Breaker, Adept Rogue Style!- la pelirrosa mostró sus nuevas armas, las armas de por si se veían difíciles de usar pero esa gran espada…ella la cargaba sin problemas, una sub especie del Balance Breaker de este Sacred Gear.

Todos vieron con asombro que ambas chicas lo lograron, alcanzar ese estado y más, una sub especie…

Aki saltó hacia el coloso frente a ella y con solo un movimiento empezó a disparar a quemarropa a la cara de este, las balas eran una mezcla de elementos, no había una fija y eso era confuso para el enemigo, el fuego en las balas hacia varios daños, la chica vio que el pecho de su enemigo estaba abierto y le dio un corte con las hojas de sus armas al mismo estilo que Fie les enseño, al caer a tierra notó que el gigante estaba a punto de caer. Cargó energía en ambas armas y…

-Desaparece…¡Judgment!- una esfera gigante de poder elemental impacto al gigante para luego devorarlo y que este desaparezca sin dejar rastro alguno.

Kaori fue hacia su objetivo y activó el sistema de su gran espada que activó los pequeños dientes en los bordes del filo de esta que empezaron a moverse como si fuera una motosierra, la chica usó todas sus fuerzas para agitar la espada e impactarla con el enorme mazo que iba hacia ella por parte de su enemigo, el impacto fue fuerte pero lo resistió…si bien en un inicio perdía en fuerza, el mazo empezó a ser cortado por el efecto sierra de la espada.

Al final, ambas armas se rompieron pero Kaori fue más veloz para moverse y sacó sus dos kodachis para ir hacia la cabeza del gigante y clavárselas con fuerza. El gigante se tambaleo, casi moribundo y la chica no iba a desaprovechar eso…tomó su guadaña y dio un corte ascendente que lastimó al gigante y tras estar al nivel de su cabeza…

-¡Muere, Lotus Flower!

La chica dio un giro de 360 grados que cortó la cabeza de este, el decapitado ser cayó a tierra y antes de que vayan a nacer más de este, Aki destruyó el cadáver con sus balas para acabar con ese ser de una vez.

La victoria de ambas fue celebrada por todos en silencio, habían vencido a los supuestos generales de esas cosas, ya que al ver que los dos gigantes cayeron…los más pequeños se empezaron a derretir…estaban muriendo.

-¿Qué pasa…?

-Al parecer, viven mientras su líder este…tras eliminar al líder, esto debe pasar.- Fay dio su teoría ante la pregunta de Esdeath.

-¿Entonces…ganamos?- Gasper miró a su ama quien negó con la cabeza.

-Aún falta Rahab.- Aki y Kaori se acercaron a sus amigos, estaban exhaustas pero vivas…Rias no dudó en abrazar a ambas.- Felicidades ustedes dos…estoy orgullosa.- ambas sonrieron un poco apenadas por la muestra de cariño.

-Admito que me siento impresionada, primera vez que veo el despertar de un Balance Breaker.- Rossweise miraba con asombro y felicidad lo recientemente ocurrido.

-Es verdad, incluso sub especies…chicas, me enorgullece ser su senpai.- Akeno también se mostró feliz de la victoria pequeña de ambas chicas.

-Primero lo primero, debemos ir a ayudar a los Dragones Celestiales.- Esdeath interrumpió el lindo momento dado que aún no habían ganado del todo.

-Dudo que debamos ir por ellos.- Seekvaira apuntó al templo y vio que de la parte de arriba de este, algo salía y venía hacia ellos…atrás del primer objeto o ser que salió, Vali volaba muy de cerca…

Algo había pasado hace unos minutos…

* * *

 **Minutos atrás…**

Rahab no creía lo que veía, el mocoso había adquirido una forma nueva…pero…su poder no era nada contra él.

 **-Je…¿En verdad crees poder hacer algo contra mí con ese poder nuevo que tienes? No te alcanza para vencerme.**

-Tal vez…pero…- los propulsores de la armadura se activaron.- ¿Quién dijo que ese era mi objetivo?

El Sekiryuutei apareció frente a sus inconscientes amigos a gran velocidad, cargó a Sairaorg, Saji y Kiba para reaparecer a un lado de la cámara y ponerlos en la pared. Rahab no se mostraba impresionado…en eso notó que en el segundo que despegó su vista del Hakuryuukou….este ya no estaba.

- **¿¡Dónde!?-** Rahab volteó y vio que Vali había liberado a Sona de sus ataduras, los muy malditos planearon eso…sabían que él iba a centrarse en Ise por su velocidad mientras el blanco liberaba a Sona.- **¡Mocoso endemoniado!**

-¡Ahora Ise!- Vali lanzó una esfera de luz hacia Rahab quien se cubrió con sus alas y volvía a invocar esas bolas de sangre explosivas.

Las iba a lanzar hacia Vali, Sona al ver eso creó un dragón de agua de 9 cabezas que fue tras las esferas de sangre, las esferas explotaban pero el ataque de la chica seguía en pie.

-¡No subestimes al poder de la familia Sitri!- El dragón envolvió a su dueña y a Vali.- ¡Haz lo que planeas, Ise!

El Sekiryuutei no esperó ni un segundo más y puso sus manos con las Alfa Claws al frente, los propulsores en su espalda lo impulsaron mientras Rahab lanzaba poder demoníaco hacia él.

 **[** **α** **Tornado]**

Ise empezó a girar sobre su eje mientras la energía de los propulsores lo envolvía. Este siguió su camino destruyendo los ataques de Rahab y lo impacto con tal fuerza que ambos salieron volando del lugar a través del muro.

Vali al ver eso emprendió vuelo tras ellos, no sin antes decirle a Sona que se quede donde está.

Volviendo al presente, Ise tenía en sus brazos a Rahab quien al verse fuera de su cámara golpeó la espalda del Sekiryuutei con fuerza. Ise sintió el dolor de manera aumentada, esta armadura tan delgada no servía para la defensa…Ddraig también sintió el golpe a pesar de ser solo un alma…¿Esto era la sincronización que dijo el sistema?

Vali apareció sobre ambos, el castaño soltó a su enemigo para dejarle a Vali la oportunidad de atacar, el blanco impactó el estómago de Rahab con una patada que este resistió y recuperó el equilibrio en el aire, mientras que los Dragones Celestiales flotaban frente a él.

 **-Malditos insectos…-** Rahab notó que sus sirvientes no estaban…de seguro los Generales murieron.- **Ya me cansé de jugar…**

-¿Cuál es el plan?- Vali miró a Ise quien tras la máscara respiraba agitado.

-Tratar…Tratar de enfurecerlo…de ahí, hacer el relevo.- Vali asintió forzosamente, odiaba dejar una batalla pero sabía que no podía ganar, no con su nivel actual.

Rahab expulsó más de su aura mientras Ise y Vali se ponían en guardia, el Sekiryuutei fue el primero en ir al encuentro de este…su velocidad superaba un poco la de su Balance Breaker normal pero era mucho menor que la de la Juggernaut.

Alzó sus garras y lanzó varios cortes hacia Rahan quien los esquivó y atacó con lanzas de sangre que el castaño bloqueo con sus garras. Vali no se quedó atrás, tenía electricidad en sus manos y de esta creó un circuló mágico hacia el frente.

 **{Kirin}**

El Demonio lanzó ese hechizo sin necesidad de encantamiento, Ise vio que la bestia de electricidad y luz venía y voló al suelo para evitar el ataque, Rahab se cubrió con sus alas…al final, este fue devorado al ataque pero no vencido.

-¡Todos!- Ise aterrizó torpemente frente a los demás.

-¡Ise-kun! ¿Esa apariencia…?

-¡Ahora no Ray, escuchen…vayan a sacar a Sona del templo…los demás están ahí inconscientes, Vali y yo contendremos a Rahab todo lo que podamos!

-¡Pero…!

-¡Carajo, hagan lo que les digo!- el grito de Ise asustó a Irina quien se escondió tras Xenovia.- ¡No pierdan tiempo…vayan YA!- Ise volvió al aire para ayudar a Vali quien se defendía de los ataques de Rahab como podía.

Los demás solo pudieron acatar la orden, mientras los del séquito Sitri iba hacia el templo, los demás verían a la distancia la pelea.

-¿Qué le pico para que cambie de personalidad?- Rossweise notó que actuaba distinto.

Todos pensaron en una posibilidad…esa forma…¿Podría ser…?

-¡Vali, sal de ahí!- Ise reapareció y lanzó una onda de corte triple con las garras.

Vali bajó de altura para dejar el ataque avanzar, Rahab destruyó esas ondas con aire que sacudió pero el Hakuryuukou le dio una patada en el estómago, Rahab ya estaba hartando…esos mocosos le estaban agarrando el ritmo…debe matarlos….ahora.

Rahab tomó la pierna que Vali usó para dar la patada y lo lanzó al suelo. El demonio impactó en este y sintió el mareo por el impacto, Rahab cargó poder demoníaco en sus manos para lanzarlo al desprotegido dragón.

Ise miró el indicador en su guante…

 **[80%]**

Al parecer el cansancio y demás disminuye la sincronía…debe de aprovechar que aún no llega al 50%. Bajó a velocidad para ponerse en frente de Vali justo en el momento que Rahab lanzó su ataque…

-¡BETA!/[¡BETA!]

 **[β** **Meteor Dragon]**

La armadura volvió por un instante a su grosor inicial para luego ganar más grosor y dureza, las piernas ganaron más armadura mientras el pecho se volvía totalmente una coraza junto con los hombros. Ise sintió el aumento de peso pero…es pasable…los propulsores desaparecieron totalmente, muestra de que esta forma no puede volar. Finalmente, la zona de los puños se volvieron más grandes dando paso a dos guantes con energía salir de la base de estos.

 **[** **β** **Packing Completo]**

-¡Aquí hay una devolución, imbécil!- Ise alzó su puño derecho y la energía que había en la base de los puños se extendió sobre este creando la ilusión de un puño más grande…

 **[** **β** **Meteoric Impact]**

El puño chocó chico con el ataque de Rahab y para sorpresa de este, se lo devolvió, Rahab recibió el impacto de su propio ataque pero la cosa no quedó ahí.

 **{Breath of Lighting Wyvern}**

Para su horror, Vali ya se había recuperado y lanzó su ataque hecho de luz en forma de un dragón gigante. El dragón impactó a Rahab con fuerza y lo mandó a un edificio de la zona tras la explosión.

Vali se arrodilló cansado, usar ese ataque siempre era cansado…Ise se arrodilló tras lo último…el peso de esta armadura la hacía imposible para peleas rápidas, era más de fuerza y defensa…

Con los demás, todo vieron con asombro el buen combo de esos dos…trabajan bien juntos.

-¡Rias!- la mencionada giró la vista al oír su nombre para ver a su amiga frente a ella.

-¡Sona!- la pelirroja abrazó a la joven con fuerza quien no dudó en devolver el gesto.- ¡Idiota, no sabes lo mal que nos sentimos cuando…!

Sona sonrió triste, atrás de ellas sus siervas traían a los heridos…todos se veían mal, demasiado…

-¡Dios…!- Xenovia miró las heridas de los tres.- ¡Necesitan un médico, se nos acabaron las lágrimas de Fénix!

-¡Trataré de dar los primeros auxilios, Asia-senpai ayúdame con la poca energía que te queda!

-¡S-Si!- Ravel y Asia se pusieron a trabajar rápidamente…

-Rahab…los dejó así…los venció y humilló…dejó a Ise y Vali al final porque quería derrotar a los Dragones Celestiales juntos…de lo contrario…

-Su ego hizo esto…debo de admitir que…tal vez fue bueno.- Todos miraron a Ayane como si estuviera loca.- Lo digo por lo de ahora, su propio ego le ha dado este problema.

-Aún así…dudo que esos dos puedan ganar…mira…- Arthur señaló a los Dragones que trataban de tomar aire.- Están al límite, su Balance Breaker se acabará en cualquier instante.

-¿Los ayudamos?- Bikou hizo la pregunta.

-No…seríamos un estorbo…así de simple.- Esdeath solo esperaba que si esos dos tienen un plan, que lo usen ya.

En la zona de batalla, Ise le extendió su mano a Vali quien la tomó.

 **[TRANSFER]**

El Hakuryuukou sintió un aumento en su poder, lo necesitaba para lo que iba a hacer, Ise sabía que era lo último para ambos…

-Con esto…tal vez aguante un poco más.

-Yo…Sólo necesito que…lo distraigas…

Ambos se levantaron al notar que Rahab volvía, tal vez más furioso que nunca…

-Sabes…pelear juntos es casi tan divertido como luchar entre nosotros.

-Je, como digas…- Vali se paró en frente de Ise.- ¿Podrás hacerlo…?

-¡GAMMA!/[¡GAMMA!]

 **[γ Nova Dragon]**

La armadura volvió a su grosor inicial, las alas regresaron, parecía la armadura normal solo que esta vez en la parte superior de los brazos aparecieron pequeños cañones para disparar algo, de inmediato una especie de rifle de doble cañón apareció en la mano izquierda de Ise.

 **[** **γ** **Packing Completo]**

-¿Responde esto a tu pregunta?- Ise respondió con sarcasmo mientras que en la gema…el indicador de sincronización bajo a 55%.

Rahab apareció en frente de ellos, su seriedad era palpable…estaba furioso, harto…fue un idiota al no matar a los mocosos rápidamente cuando pudo y ahora su futura esposa había escapado…no importa, luego la recupera…primero debe matar a esos molestos dragones.

 **-Hora de morir mocosos…-** Rahab creó varias lanzas de sangre cuyo objetivo eran los Dragones Celestiales.

Ise alzó el rifle y disparó una serie de ráfagas hacia esas cosas para disminuir la mayoría de estas para que Vali haga el resto. El resto de lanzas iban hacia ellos…Vali sabía que era hora…

-¡Albión!

{¡Listo, ajuste el flujo!}- Vali asintió a las palabras del Vanishing Dragon.

 **{Trans-Arm}**

Las partículas de luz envolvieron el cuerpo de Vali con tal fuerza y velocidad que la armadura ahora brillaba de color azul, Vali sabía que este estado solo le duraba segundos pero...

-¡Servirá!- Extendió su mano y..

 **{HALF DIMENSION}**

La onda de luz atrapó las lanzas de sangre y para sorpresa de todos, no las redujo a la mitad, la onda siguió y redujo constantemente las lanzas hasta que nada quedó de ellas…Vali vomito sangre tras eso…le quedaban…4 segundos…fue hacia Rahab y le dio un golpe en la cara para furia de este para luego salir del alcance de este y repetir el proceso varias veces.

- **¡Hakuryuukou de mierda!** \- Rahab trataba de seguir la velocidad de Vali pero era casi tan veloz como Ise en el modo alfa.

Para mala suerte, el tiempo se acabó…la armadura dejó de emitir luz mientras Vali sabía que se había terminado…cuando su Balance Breaker desapareció fue atrapado por Rahab.

 **-Mocoso insolente…-** Vali sonrió ante la ira de Rahab quien le dio al joven un golpe cargado de su poder en el estómago…

Vali cayó con fuerza al suelo para luego estamparse con una columna de una de los templos. Vali cayó derrotado ante la sorpresa de todos…mayor fue la de Rias, Seekvaira y Esdeath…nunca habían visto a Vali vencido…

 **-Después morirás…-** Vali aún en el suelo rio un poco…ya estaba hecho…- **¿De qué…? ¡NO!**

Rahan notó muy tarde que Ise lo apuntaba desde el suelo con su rifle que estaba cargado de energía, la carga era tal que destellos y relámpagos rojos lo envolvían.

 **[53%, 52%]**

[Es nuestro último esfuerzo…]- Ise asintió ante las palabras de Ddraig…- [A pesar de como acabará esto…estoy orgulloso de ti Ise]

-Gracias Ddraig…de verdad.- el rifle cargó todo su poder…- ¡Ahí vamos!

 **[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]**

 **-¡Sekiryuuteiiiiiii!**

 **[** **γ** **Dragon Blaster]**

Ise apretó el gatillo y la energía acumulada fue disparada hacia Rahab quien vio como el ataque iba hacia él, el ataque pareció alcanzarlo mientras seguía su camino hacia la barrera que rodeaba todo el lugar y la hacía pedazos de una vez por todas…

Tras acabar el ataque…Ise respiraba cansado…

-Lo…Lo logré…

 **[50%, 49%...sincronización por debajo del nivel requerido…]**

La armadura entera desapareció, el Balance Breaker se acabó…Ise cayó al suelo tras ser incapaz de seguir en pie…

-¡Ise!- sus amigos trataron de ir por él y por Vali…pero…

-¡Miren!- Aki señaló el cielo…Rahab estaba ahí, herido…pero vivo…

-¡Es imposible, escapó del ataque!- Kaori vio el poder de este último ataque…esto era absurdo….

-No…no puede ser…- Sona no lo creía…acaso todo…

- **Maldito mocoso…destruiste la mitad de mis alas, tú y el Hakuryuukou han sido una peste…una peste en mis planes, nunca creí que ese chico replicaría la técnica de Lucifer…y que tú, adquirieras una técnica como esta.-** Rahab se paró en frente de Ise quien alzó la vista como pudo.- **Pero se acabó…perdiste…ahora te mataré definitivamente.**

Rias y los demás trataron de ir a ayudarlo…pero en eso…Rias recordó algo…ya no había barrera…eso quiere decir…

-¿Quién….Quién dijo…que…te ataque a ti…?- Ise sonrió burlón…- Lastimarte fue….un bono….

 **-¿Qué estas…?-** Rahab recibió una patada en la cara que lo mandó a volar unos metros antes de que se reincorpore, miró quien…mejor dicho….quienes estaban ahí…- **No….¡No!**

-Lo hiciste bien Ise…tú y los demás…- el castaño sonrió al escuchar esa voz.

Rean, Fie, Tannin y los demás dragones estaban ahí, todos heridos por la batalla que tuvieron afuera con esas cosas…Rahab miraba con odio puro a Ise y a Vali…esos dos nunca pensaron en vencerlo…¡Querían destruir la barrera desde el inicio, lo engañaron todo el tiempo!

-Ahora…tú, el imbécil que lastimó a mi alumno y a mis protegidos…¿Listo para el round final?

Rean estaba listo para acabar con ese demonio de una vez por todas.

* * *

Insertar canción: Innocent ~Mujaki na mama de~ (TV edit) - Koji Wada

Donna ni hanarete itemo…

(Aunque la distancia nos separe…)

Al comienzo de la canción, vemos a Issei y Vali que se encuentran caminando en un terreno que ha llegado la noche con la luna brillando y las estrellas acompañando ese cielo que daba indicios que el día comenzaba ya que estaba cerca el amanecer mientras que ellos se acercan mutuamente.

HEY!

Y con ese grito, ambos portadores de un dragón celestial chocan sus puños en señal de amistad o de despedida mediante que la cámara se mueve al mismo cielo que muestra que un sol brillante comienza a aparecer entre las montañas y dando que se cambia a otro lugar que se muestra una especie de tumba.

Mirageta sora. Kimi wa tooi basho de.

(Mirando hacia el cielo. Te encuentras en algún lugar lejano.)

Y en ella vemos un ramo de flores colocado por Issei que recuerda en ella la persona que se encuentra sepultada con lágrimas, pero está siendo visto por Rean que de alguna manera se llena de nostalgia y cambia su mirada al cielo y la cámara sigue la misma acción.

Onaji keshiki, Mitsumete iru no kana

(Me preguntaré, si estarás viendo el mismo paisaje que yo)

Y en ese mismo cielo, vemos en un sendero cercano a las montañas se muestra a Vali quien se distancia un tanto de su grupo para poder descansar un poco mediante que Bikou, Arthur y Esdeath lo observan claramente para que su compañero pueda meditar todos los viajes que ha hecho con ellos y recuerda con nostalgia todas las aventuras que pasó en el inframundo previo a comenzar su propio camino.

Todokanai omoi wo

(Mis sentimientos, te alcanzarán)

Entre los dos, Issei piensa cómo fue que a temprana edad pierde a sus padres y conoció a Ddraig para iniciar el entrenamiento con Rean mediante recuerda como ha sido feliz últimamente, al mismo tiempo que Vali recuerda esos momentos que compartía con Rias, Milicas y Sairaorg en su estancia en el inframundo pero repentinamente en su pensar se encuentran cerca con él.

Mune ni kizamitsuke hashittetanda

(Y seguiré corriendo con ello grabado en mi pecho)

Repentinamente Issei y Vali ve que Azazel les golpea por la espalda sin pensar pero ven que las diversas personas como Sairaorg, Rias, Irina, LeFay, Yuuto, Gasper, entre otras personas que conocen a ambos, al igual que Esdeath, Bikou y Arthur que conocen al peli platino que ambos se dan impulso para un salto por una colina pequeña.

Bokutachi ga yumemita ashita ni

(Ese mañana que nosotros hemos soñado)

Rápidamente se cambia la escena y se nota a Ayane, Twilight, Irina y Xenovia corriendo mientras llevaban unas cosas y la cámara nota cerca que Vali estaba recostado en el pasto que estaba cerca de un campo de flores para relajarse, pero Esdeath lo encuentra para acurrucarse en su pecho, aunque no le cayó muy bien ese acto al peli platino que suspira y cierra los ojos con una sonrisa.

Hibiku yo Kimi no warai koe

(Resonará con el sonido de tu risa)

Pero no muy lejos, Sirzechs y Grayfia ven con una sonrisa a su querido hijo y a la distancia, Rean entre los árboles con una sonrisa se aleja caminando del lugar, pero repentinamente se encuentra con Venelana, Fie y Evangeline lo miren fijamente para saber lo que hacía mientras que el hombre incrédulo por lo que pasa, solo las ve, se da una idea hasta que suspira con una risa nerviosa con una gota de sudor en su rostro.

Dakara bokutachi wa atarashii kaze o

(Por eso que tenemos un nuevo viento que)

Cambiando de escena, vemos a Issei, Sairaorg y Yuuto que caminan dentro de un sendero de un bosque mientras conversan tranquilamente sobre lo que tendrán planificado pronto, pero repentinamente comienzan a escuchar una especie de llamado de las chicas que por parte de Rias y diversas conocidas tienen preparado un picnic que diversos conocidos se encuentran ahí, incluidos Vali y Esdeath no muy lejos del resto.

Okosou Mujaki na mama de

(Se despierta con la inocencia de continuar)

Mientras que todos los presentes esperan a los tres chicos, Issei con una sonrisa toma impulso y comienza a correr seguido de Sairaorg y Yuuto que siguen la misma acción del joven de cabellos castaños mientras se dirigen al picnic con sus conocidos al mismo tiempo que lentamente la cámara toma una escena que ven a los chicos van a dicho lugar hasta que llegan para estar con sus amigos mientras que de fondo esta parte del paisaje y el cielo.

* * *

 **Referencias de armaduras del Cosmos Packing Tri System**

 **α** **Stardust Dragon: Especial para la velocidad y esquivar, debil contra ataques de potencia por la escasa armadura. Basado en al armadura de WarGreymon, propulsores basados en los propulsores del Gundam V2 y diseño de garras basados en las de WarGreymon X.**

 ** **β** **Meteor Dragon: Especial para ataques de potencia y gran defensa, escasa velocidad por carecer de alas y propulsores. Basado en el diseño de armadura de Ryuusei Rockman Saurian, brazos y piernas basados en los del Gundam Age Titus.****

 ** ** **γ Nova Dragon: Especial para ataques a distancia con su rifle de doble cañon, mejora magia pero baja el ataque físico. Diseño del rifle basado en el que usa el Wing Gundam Zero Custom.******

 ** ** **Balance****** **Breakers** ** ** **nuevos******

 ** **DG-X: Pistolas gemelas con hoja de corte, dispara balas de variada energía elemental, velocidad de carga de disparo casi nula, permite combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Basado en las que usa el protagonista de Hack/G.U.****

 **Adept Rogue Style: Estilo que deja usar un sin fin de armas al mismo tiempo, todas salen de una dimension personal del usuario, pueda sacar cualquier arma cuando lo desea. Basado en la clase de personaje del mismo nombre en el juego Hack/G.U.**


	43. Ogro VS Demonio

**Notas al final del capítulo para los nuevos términos usados.**

* * *

 **Sekiryuutei Supremo**

 **Arco 4: La Lucha de la Nueva Generación**

 **Capítulo 43: Ogro Vs Demonio**

Insertar canción: Overlap – Kimeru

Al inicio de la canción, el guantelete del Boosted Gear se ilumina en color rojo mayormente, pero cerca de la gran joya verde, hay tres letras del alfabeto griego, alfa, beta y ganma que se iluminan con colores gris oscuro, rojo y verde respectivamente mientras que una gran llamarada muestra el título de la serie por unos instantes.

Kakusenai hodo mabayui hikari seijaku yaburi kono yo ni yomigaeru

(La luz de manera evidente no puede ser ocultada, rompe el silencio y revive en este mundo)

Al comenzar las letras de la canción, vemos como es el crecimiento de Issei, desde que a temprana edad con Rean mediante su entrenamiento al llegar en el nivel que se encuentra ahora, y como una mirada al pasado, el Sekiryuutei se distrae ve a varios de que hacen vida ahora en su casa liderados por Rias y Sona con sus respectivos clanes y conocidos, sin saber que una sombra carcome a Issei pero el lugar se ilumina cuando ve a Milicas que en su rostro daba una sincera y gran sonrisa.

Hageshiku yuragu kawaita daichi inochi o kakete hibana butsukeau

(Violentamente temblante, la sed y la tierra en juego su vida y los enfrentamientos junto con chispas)

Ahora con Vali, quien camina con diversa compañía de su grupo, recuerda cómo fueron los días mediante que estuvo en el inframundo con los diversos demonios que pasó buena parte de su vida, en el castillo Gremory, Venelana, Zeoticus, Grayfia y Sirzechs entre lágrimas en sus ojos cada uno de los mencionados junto con Rias y Milicas respectivamente mientras que en sus manos tenían una especie de carta de parte del peli plateado.

Mou ichido dake de ii Kiseki Okite yo, Kako ni nakushita kioku no peeji o torimodosu chikara wo…

(Solo una vez más deja que un milagro suceda, dame la fuerza para recuperar la página en mis recuerdos que he perdido en el pasado…)

Ahora vemos a Issei que se encuentra entrenando dentro de los terrenos de Tannin sin camisa mostrando buena parte de su musculatura formada que de ahí se cambia de lugar a la reunión de los jóvenes demonios con un traje formal mediante que Haou se aparece pero repentinamente ven que tres pilares de luz que revelan las OOparts que se convierten en Cosmic Packs y al final en una especie de armaduras que van poco a poco hacia el Sekiryuutei que se alarma por diversos enemigos desconocidos mediante que todos los presentes de la reunión de las grandes fracciones se alarman por lo que ocurre haciendo que el joven castaño se prepare para la batalla y entre tres reflejos ve que su cuerpo estaba teniendo puestas cada una de las armaduras.

Yami o tsuranuku shinjiru kokoro tamashii nemuru basho sagashite

(Un corazón que cree puede perforar a través de la oscuridad y buscar el lugar donde mi alma sueña)

Y con las armaduras de las OOparts, cortando con las Alfa Claws a unos enemigos, luego con los Beta Knuckles con un solo golpe derrotando a otros, posteriormente con el Ganma Cannon con diversos disparos láser hace vaporizar a otra horda de enemigos para que finalmente las tres armaduras brillan con luz propia y hacen una sola pero está aún opaca. Al escuchar las explosiones, todos los presentes de las dos reuniones se alertan de lo que ocurre mediante que Rias y las demás chicas que tienen una especial atención por Issei solo pueden ver todo lo que su amado (o interesado) encuentra lidiando en ese momento.

Mabataki dekinai Surudoi gankou o moyasu

(Quemaduras y la fuerte mirada de los ojos que no pueden brillar)

Sin saber entre los presentes, Ophis ve todo volando mediante que desvía a su mirada al ver que el Great Red aparece entre las dimensiones pero la cámara cambia su vista hacia el cielo que se agrieta como si fuera vidrio como si fuera la pantalla partida por la mitad mostrando dos jóvenes en sus diversos problemas.

Hikari to kage no futatsu no kokoro kurisutaru ni utsuru mirai e

(Estos dos corazones de luz y oscuridad ahora avanzan hacia el futuro que se refleja en el cristal)

En un lado de esa parte del cristal roto, vemos a Issei que estaba muy triste soportando todas las voces que estaba escuchando y llorando por no poder detenerlas ya que trataba de ignorarlas pero no podía. En otro lado del cristal vemos a Vali que estaba un cabizbajo por lo que si en verdad el camino que ha elegido era el verdadero, pero mueve su cabeza en señal que no debe seguir pensando en ello mientras se prepara e Issei se levanta y se limpia las lágrimas de los ojos ya viendo su objetivo para la próxima batalla y ese cristal que divide a los dos portadores de un dragón celestial se vuelve añicos y se encuentran en un terreno encarándose y teniendo las armaduras Balance Breaker pero muestran su rostro.

Ima ugokidasu akaku minagiru eyes.

(Ahora empiezan a moverse los ojos cultivados carmesí)

Pero justo antes de que su lucha comenzará, una especie de dragón que estaba bajo un manto de llamas completamente oscuras revela su vista unos ojos carmesí sangre y ambos guerreros dragón se preparan para encarar a su nuevo enemigo mientras dan un salto para iniciar el combate congelando la imagen que daba un prólogo a una dura batalla que ambos tenían en ese momento.

* * *

El lugar se venía abajo, todo el templo se estaba hundiendo…¿Cómo era posible que un simple humano haya llegado hasta aquí? No sólo eso, vino a retarlo para evitar que cumpla su ambición…¿Cómo puede existir un humano con tal poder? Los rumores hablaban de él pero…creyó que eran exageraciones.

Rahab estaba con lo poco que quedaba de su cuerpo en el suelo ensangrentado, estaba derrotado…lo sabía y eso le enfurecía. Ese humano lo mató varias veces, si no hubiera sido por el ritual que mataba a sus esposas en vez de él, hubiera muerto hace rato…

En el suelo del lugar, que cada vez se llenaba de agua ya que el lugar se hundía, habían varios cuerpos…mujeres, la mayoría, unos niños y otros seres ya adultos…todos murieron cada vez que Rahab era salvado de la muerte.

-Me enfurece...- Rahab alzó la vista, su destruido cuerpo estaba más allá de la salvación, miró al humano quien tenía dos espadas en mano, su armadura negra estaba dañada, más por el tiempo que tuvo que pelear que por la intensidad, su casco estaba destruido…no podía verlo bien pero lo único visible desde su ángulo eran el cabello castaño que tenía.- Me enfurece pensar que la familia Sitri haya aceptado esto…la vida de tantos…por tu protección.

Rahab iba a decir algo pero sintió que una de las espadas era clavada en su abdomen.

-Me das asco, tú y los que te apoyaron…eres un ser despreciable Rahab.- El humano sacó su arma del cuerpo de este para luego mirar como el lugar se venía abajo.- Matarte…era mi objetivo pero…ahora dejaré que mueras en la agonía, es mejor…un castigo justo por tu crueldad.

- **H-Humano m-m-maldito…** \- Rahab vio que el humano se iba a paso lento, dejando que los escombros que caían hagan su trabajo. **\- ¿Qui-Quién te crees…?**

-Nadie...- el humano se detuvo para luego ver al demonio, sus amarillos ojos solo mostraban odio y asco.- Ni mereces que te diga más, adiós Rahab…muere en vergüenza, la vergüenza de haber sido asesinado 100 veces por mi nunca desaparecerá.

El demonio trató de dar un grito de odio pero el techo y demás cayó sobre él…toda la ciudad se hundía, en las orillas del Mar Rojo…Haou miraba cansado todo, ya estaba…un poco más y…

-Sólo un poco más, ni se te ocurra morir aún Elohim…aguanta hasta que acabe con las amenazas que pueden surgir tras tu muerte…- El casco reapareció en la cabeza del humano mientras la armadura era reparada.- **Estás débil por sellar a esa bestia y triste por la muerte de tu hijo pero…no te rindas, cuando el mundo esté libre de amenazas que peligren el desarrollo de los seres conscientes…ese será el momento en que moriremos y ese día mi amigo…está cerca.**

Haou caminó hacia lo que era Egipto en ese entonces, tenía que hablar con Ra…

* * *

En la actualidad, Rean, Tannin, Fie y todos los demás dragones vieron como de pronto todos los seres de sangre se disolvieron de repente.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- la mujer no sabía que pasó, estaban peleando y esto pasa.

 **-Los generales debieron sucumbir.-** Tannin habló mientras todos tomaban aire.- **Si bien los sirvientes de Rahab son numerosos, son débiles y frágiles…además que sino mal recuerdo…siempre habían esos líderes que eran el corazón de estos grupos…los derrotas y el resto muere.**

-¿¡Por qué no dijiste eso antes!?- Rean gritó furioso, de haberlo sabido se habrían ahorrado problemas.

 **-Porque supuse que esos generales estarían dentro de la barrera, además…los chicos parecen haberse encargado de eso.-** Rean suspiró ante las palabras del dragón, odiaba que diga esas cosas.- **Pero…debemos hallar un modo de evitar que más aparezcan.**

-¿A qué se refiere Tannin-sama?- Fie, quién estaba sobre otro dragón, hizo la pregunta.

 **-Este lugar, el Mar Rojo, se llama así porque en cierto momento del día…el sol al ocultarse, su luz es reflejada aquí y da la sensación de que es rojo…pero hay una razón más.-** Tannin tomó aire para decir lo que viene.- **Rahab tiene un sinfín de cuerpos debajo de este lugar, la sangre de estos es usada como arma por él…mientras este aquí usará esa sangre a su ventaja.**

-De seguro un poco de la sangre se iba al mar y ese se mostraba rojo a pesar de que no era el efecto del sol…- Rean miró serio el mar.- Pues eso se acaba hoy…

De pronto, todos escucharon un fuerte disparo de algo, Tannin notó que algo iba a la barrera desde adentro y la destruía totalmente ante la sorpresa de todos. Todos salieron del rango de disparo y solo vieron como este iba al cielo…esa energía era de…

-¡Miren!- Fie señaló abajo, se veía a Ise tirado en el suelo con Rahab acercándose a él.

-¡Tannin!- Rean dio la orden, una que fue seguida por el dragón quien voló hacia abajo con velocidad…

Rean no dudó en saltar hacia Rahab al ver que estaba cerca de Ise, le dio una patada que alejó a ese demonio de su alumno mientras se paraba firme en el lugar con los demás ante la mirada furiosa e incrédula del demonio.

-Maestro…- Ise alzó un poco la vista al ver a su maestro…lo había logrado…había dado el relevo…

-¡Rean-san, Fie-san, Tannin-sama!- Rias y Akeno gritaron de alegría al ver a todos, se notaban cansados pero nada serio.

 **-Ese mocoso…me engañó.-** Rahab estaba más que furioso…ahora tenía a más pestes en frente de él.

-Ise…- Rean se arrodilló en frente de su alumno.- ¿Estás bien?

-Cansado….nada más…- el joven trato de alzar la cabeza pero era imposible.- Lo siento maestro…yo…di lo mejor de mi…de verdad…pero aún así…

-Ya…no digas más…- Rean acarició la cabeza de su alumno, no debía decir más…- Diste lo mejor de ti…que esto sea una lección para ti…igual para Vali y todos los que fueron derrotados hoy…acepten el resultado, hacerlo los hará madurar…esta frustración que sienten…úsenla para volverse más fuertes.- Ise asintió como pudo…- Estoy orgulloso Ise…y tú también debes estarlo…no ocultes tu frustración, llora…déjalo salir…perdiste hoy…pero ganarás mañana.

Ise solo dejó salir las lágrimas, lágrimas que mostraban su frustración por la derrota…había aceptado el resultado…le dolía pero…era la verdad, debía hacerse más fuerte…

-Tannin, llévalo con los demás, también a Vali…necesitan descansar…- el dragón asintió, tomó a Ise con su mano para luego ir por Vali.- Fie, ve con los demás y aléjense un poco…

-Rean…- la chica miró a su amigo, notó lo furioso que estaba…nada de lo que diga lo hará cambiar de opinión.- De acuerdo…buena suerte.- Fie besó al humano en la mejilla para luego irse con los jóvenes seguida de los dragones.

 **-¡Quítate humano, voy a matar a esos mocoso y recuperar a mi esposa!-** Rahab esta vez expulsó su poder en verdad, el nivel de poder Maou se sentía pero Rean ni se inmutó.

-Lo siento…ellos ya hicieron su parte, esta vez…- Rean miró serio al demonio.- Me toca jugar a mí.

Ya un poco más lejos, Fie se encontró con los demás que fueron traídos por los dragones. Al pisar tierra, todos ellos pusieron a los tres inconscientes en el suelo. Sona fue abrazada por su niñera que lloró de alegría al verla.

-¿¡Estás bien, te hizo algo, logró hacer el ritual!?

-Estoy bien…no me hizo nada ya que…hoy pensaba…- Sona tembló un poco por la idea de que ese sujeto…- Y no, llegaron a tiempo.

-Me alegro…- luego pasó a ver a sus alumnas y ver que…lo habían logrado.- Ustedes dos…felicitaciones.

-Gracias, maestra.- Ambas chicas dieron una reverencia al mismo tiempo que su tiempo con el Balance Breaker se acababa y caían sentadas al suelo.

-Je, luego mejorará eso…- en eso, la demonio notó que los tres noqueados recibieron tratamiento, se acercó para ver la gravedad de sus heridas.- No morirán pero necesitan atención médica urgente para una recuperación total…maldito Rahab.

-Él…los derrotó rápido para luego querer jugar con Ise y Vali.- Todos se sorprendieron al oírla, por varias razones.- Pero, no esperó que ambos siguieran su ritmo…incluso sus nuevas técnicas…

-¡Es verdad! ¿¡Ise-sama lo logró!?- Fay le hizo la pregunta a la chica dado que ella era la que vio todo, Sona negó con la cabeza.

-No…según lo que vi…es solo un fragmento de todo, la punta del iceberg si lo prefieres…sólo sentí que le dio un impulso de lucha y un poco de poder, nada relevante.

-Aún así, lo ayudó…miren lo que logró.- Xenovia miró el cielo, la barrera había caído sin duda alguna.

Cuando iban a decir algo, Tannin apareció con ambos Dragones Celestiales en mano…ambos heridos, cansados pero conscientes. Todos se acercaron a ellos, Vali fue sujetado por Esdetah y Seekvaria mientras Ise era ayudado por Rias y Asia.

-Ise…¿Estás…?

-Cansado…nada más…- Ise abrió los ojos y vio lo que sería la batalla.- Oye…despierta…no querrás perderte esto.

Vali abrió los ojos para posar su vista en la futura pelea. Esdeath le puso hielo en el estómago para bajar la hinchazón.

-Espero…Espero que sepas lo que haces…- Tannin sonrió al escuchar la duda del Hakuryuukou.

 **-Déjame decirlo Hakuryuukou, Rean está furioso…y esa ira será canalizada contra Rahab, nadie cierre los ojos…esta será una batalla digna de verse.**

Todos centraron su mirada en la dirección de Rean y Rahab.

* * *

 **-¡Sal de mi camino, humano insolente!** \- Rean sonrió burlón.

-Intenta sacarme.

Rahab se vio furioso por la burla y fue hacia Rean. El humano se puso en guardia sin sacar su tachi y fue hacia Rahab listo para el choque.

Al metro, ambos lanzaron sus puños que fueron bloqueados por el otro al mismo tiempo, la fuerza fue tal que el suelo se agrieto. Rahab creó una lanza de sangre en el aire para atacar a Rean pero el humano esquivó la lanza que le lanzaron con solo un centímetro de movimiento. Acto seguido se dio un impulso hacia atrás para dar un patada en la cara a Rahab quien a pesar del ataque logró moverse para dar una patada al humano quien se bloqueó como pudo al recibir el impacto, se vio forzado a aterrizar unos metros lejos mientras se sobaba el brazo.

 **-Tú…no eres un humano común.** \- Rahab se limpió la sangre de la boca.- **Tu velocidad de reacción es…**

-Inhumana…lo sé…déjame decirte un secreto, mi limitador muscular no existe, mis nervios trabajan a una velocidad muy superior, a veces…me muevo antes de que mi cerebro dé la orden.- Rean se puso en guardia, había dado una pista de lo que en verdad es...en parte.

 **-¿Un X-Rounder? Imposible...el último conocido fue...ese humano miserable.** \- Rahab sabía de los X-Rounders...eran raros pero son seres de cualquier raza con grandes reflejos por su única "habilidad" sensorial que proviene de su cerebro...no, no importa...X-Rounder o no, lo va a matar.

De inmediato, con sólo un paso ya estaba delante de Rahab quien se sorprendió por la gran velocidad del humano. Bloqueó un golpe de Rean a penas para luego cargar poder demoníaco en su mano para lanzarlo a la cara de su enemigo pero Rean tomó su mano con la mano libre que tenía para luego poner su pierna derecha entre las de Rahab y mandarlo al suelo y hacerle una llave de sumisión ante la sorpresa y dolor de Rahab.

-Déjame decirlo…yo no soy un inexperto como los chicos que venciste…- Rean estaba haciendo fuerza en el brazo de Rahab, el dolor era enorme pero el demonio no decía nada.- Así que no creas que con contenerte me ganarás.

- **¡Maldito!-** Rean hizo más presión para callar al demonio quien se estaba sintiendo burlado…- **¡No te creas la gran cosa!**

Rean sintió el aumento de poder en Rahab y lo soltó para luego saltar un poco hacia atrás, vio que del suelo…columnas de sangre emergian y luego envolvía a Rahab, la sangre se tornó negra mientras tomaba forma física…en frente de él, Rahab había invocado su estado máximo de batalla.

- **Black Blood…siéntete honrado, eres el segundo con quién uso este poder.** \- Rean notó el poder de Rahab, sin duda ahora de un demonio nivel Maou…

El humano sonrió al ver eso…al fin, un reto.

-¿Bromeas, aún no usó su verdadero poder?- Bikou miró sorprendido al ver que en efecto, a Rahab le quedaba una carta más.

Vali miró molesto eso, ese demonio ni usó eso con ellos…no lo vio necesario…para él, ellos solo fueron un juego…

Ise miró con rabia el hecho de que nunca fue rival para Rahab en su nivel actual. Era frustrante pero…sabía que hizo bien, su maestro no iba a perder.

Rahab puso sus manos en el suelo y de pronto, púas de sangre emergieron del suelo en dirección de Rean, el humano saltó al aire para evitar el ataque pero de pronto una serie de lanzas aparecieron y fueron hacia él.

Rean tomó aire y se concentró en lo que venía, tras ver la primera lanza la pateo a un lado para alejarla, usando eso como un momentum, Rean hizo un giro para esquivar otra que iba hacia él, acto seguido volvió a patear otra lanza, el efecto se repitió varias veces hasta que al fin todas las lanzas fueron bloqueadas mientras Rean caía a tierra.

En ese instante, Rahab apareció frente a él y cargó poder demoníaco en su mano derecho y la usó para golpear a Rean en el pecho. El humano escupió sangre mientras era mandado hacia unos de los templos del lugar y lo derribaba con su cuerpo.

Rahab sonrió al ver eso mientras los espectadores se asombraron…Rean fue golpeado, para los que entrenaron con él, eso era nuevo…pero para Tannin, eso solo era indicativo de que la batalla recién empezó.

 **-¿Ahora ves mi poder, humano?-** Rahab se jactaba de su poder pero…

-Si…veo que no será una pelea aburrida.- Rean apareció entre los escombros, escupió un poco de sangre mientras se sobaba el cuello.- Ahora me toca a mí…

Rean se puso en guardia mientras que en sus manos, un aura carmesí aparecía. Rean se puso en posición para finalmente usar las técnicas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo que el estilo de las 8 Hojas adquirió. Rápidamente, el humano corrió hacia Rahab quien cargó su puño de poder demoníaco para contrarrestar el ataque del humano.

 **-¡Shippu-Zuki!**

El puño de Rean se vio envuelto en un viento carmesí que al impactar contra el puño de Rahab creó una fuerte corriente de aire, la fuerza de este fue tal que el demonio se vio obligado a retroceder.

Rápidamente, ambos fueron contra el otro mientras intercambiaban golpes y patadas, Rean estaba más a la defensiva dado que tenía que trazar su plan de ataque y cansar a Rahab quien estaba dejando que la ira nuble su juicio. En eso, las patadas de ambos chocaron ocasionando que ambos pierdan el equilibrio, el demonio lanzó una esfera de sangre explosiva a Rean quien recibió el ataque en el hombro.

El humano movió un poco la zona herida para ver la magnitud del daño, nada grave. Rápidamente, notó que dos de esas esferas iban hacia él, supo que bloquearlas era una locura…se iba a lastimar pero…

 **-¡Seiken-Zuki!-** Rean dio un fuerte golpe frontal que impactó a ambas esferas que explotaron, hiriendo su mano derecha en el proceso.- Tch…

Rean miró su mano, estaba lastimada pero los huesos no estaban rotos…aún la puede usar. Vio que ahora varias de esas cosas iban hacia él, vaya que estaba desesperado el tipo ese. Alzando su mano derecha al aire, fuego de pronto envolvió todo el miembro como si estuviera vivo.

 **-¡Hado Reppaku-ken!**

Rean golpeó el suelo con dicha mano y el fuego que la envolvía empezó a recorrer de manera frontal por el suelo hacia Rahab, la columna de fuego destruyó las esferas de sangre mientras Rahab se cubría del ataque, el fuego le impactó sin piedad, sino fuera por su armadura el daño hubiera sido mayor. Cuando las llamas murieron, Rahab buscó a Rean con la vista pero no lo encontró…¿Dónde estaba?

-Mira atrás…

Rahab volteó rápidamente al escuchar la voz del humano para luego ver que en su mano izquierda tenía una especie de energía giratoria que giraba a una velocidad increible.

 **-¡Ryusei Rasen-ken!**

Rean golpeó de lleno el estómago de Rahab quien sintió como sus intestinos eran destrozados por el poder del ataque de Rean quien con un último impulso de su mano mando a volar al Rey Demonio del Mar hacia una gran columna que había en el lugar.

La columna cayó mientras Rean no quitaba la vista de su enemigo. Sabía que la pelea aún no había acabado.

* * *

-Eso fue…¡Genial!- Irina y Ray gritaron al ver el despliegue de poder de Rean.

-¡Rean-sensei está ganando!- Gasper abrazaba de la emoción a Koneko quien estaba azul por la fuerza usada por el vampiro…vaya cambio de posición…

-Esas técnicas…es imposible…- Arthur no lo podía creer…- Creí que…ese estilo murió hace unos años.

-¿A qué te refieres Arthur?- Merlina miró a su compañero de grupo.

-Esas técnicas son originarias del estilo Jigen Haoh…es un arte marcial que se especializa en usar la energía interna para repotenciar los golpes…- Todos miraron a Arhur con asombro.- Mi padre me dijo que el último maestro de ese estilo murió hace años.

-Si…pero su alumno vivió.- Ise habló como pudo.- Él…se hizo un practicante del estilo de las 8 Hojas años después de la muerte de su maestro…ese sujeto…se volvió maestro del mío, por lo que le enseñó…ese estilo de puños…

-¿Tú también sabes hacer esas técnicas Ise-sama?- el castaño negó con la cabeza a la pregunta de Ravel.

-No…para usarlas necesitas…mente serena…algo que no tengo…- Ise aceptó que carece de ese factor…por ahora.

* * *

Rean notó que Rahab se levantó para luego lanzar varias ráfagas de magia hacia su persona, el humano desenvaino su arma rápidamente para dar varios cortes que cortaron el ataque enemigo, Rahab en eso voló hacia Rean quien guardó su tachi rápidamente y se cubrió del ataque del demonio cruzando los brazos.

El golpe hizo retroceder a Rean varios metros pero este se recuperó en medio del aire y lanzó varias ráfagas de fuego al sacudir su mano izquierda. Rahab esquivó el ataque mientras preparaba magia que lanzó hacia Rean, este se percató de la intención real de Rahab…era cansarlo pero eso no iba as servir.

Volviendo a sacar su arma, Rean cortaba el ataque de su enemigo y cortó el suelo donde estaba para…

 **-¡Doryusen!**

El suelo que fue cortado se volvieron misiles de tierra que esta vaya donde Rahab quien creó un círculo mágico del cual salió una cabeza de algún animal totalmente hecho de sangre que protegió al demonio.

Al instante, la boca de este se abrió y lanzó de esta un rayo de poder demoniaco que fue hacia Rean, quien saltó hacia atrás para cubrirse con los escombros que había.

El rayo de energía impactó los escombros al mismo instante en que Rean se movía por estos ágilmente para evitar el daño. Rahan reía mientras atacaba, estaba seguro que tarde o temprano el humano miserable se cansaría. Con ello, su victoria estaba segura pero…no notó que Rean mientras corría lo hacía esquivando el ataque mientras se acercaba poco a poco a Rahab, era tan sutil que el demonio no lo notó por su histérico estado.

Rean dio el último salto tras esquivar otra vez el rayo de Rahab, fue en ese instante en que este notó que Rean estaba cerca de él…demasiado cerca…estaba…en su rango.

Rean preparó su tachi para darle un golpe fatal al demonio quien notó que el ataque sería letal…

 **-¡Ryutsuisen-Zan!**

Rean puso en picada la punta de su arma para clavarla en la cabeza de Rahab quien por puro instinto se movió un poco antes de que el ataque le dé pero la punta del arma se clavó en su hombro de una manera dolorosa y sangrienta al mismo tiempo en que Rean se acomodó para tomar su arma de otro modo y agitar su arma cortando desde la base del hombro…todo el hombro derecho de Rahab quien gritó de dolor mientras la sangre salía a chorros de la reciente herida.

Este retrocedió mientras trataba de parar la hemorragia con su, ahora única, mano. Miró a Rean con odio mientras este le devolvía la mirada…solo que esta era muy fría, como si le importara nada su dolor…una mirada fría como el hielo, una que decía que su vida le importa nada.

* * *

-Sangriento…- Tomoe era una practicante de espada y sabía muy bien que una pelea así era de muerte…

-Rean no ha cambiado…siempre tan cruel con sus enemigos, más si está molesto.- Fie notó que cuando su intento inicial de matar a Rahab falló y le dio en el hombro, Rean cambió su posición para dar ese corte mortal.

-Da un poco de miedo…en especial su mirada llena de frialdad.- Tsubaki notó que los jóvenes inconscientes se movían un poco.- Están…

Los tres abrieron los ojos con pesar, el dolor que sentían era enorme…se vieron rodeados de los demás y una sola pregunta rondaba por sus cabezas ¿Qué pasó?

-No se preocupen, están a salvo…Sona también.- Seekvaira habló rápidamente para evitar que digan algo.

-Y…Kaichou…- Saji habló como pudo, aún sentía que su interior estaba lastimado.

-Aquí Saji, estoy bien…- Sona se puso a un lado del "Pawn".- Gracias…agradezco que hayas venido a salvarme, a ti y a los demás…- Saji sonrió al escuchar eso…estaba muy herido para decir algo.

Pero un pensamiento recorrió la cabeza de los tres, perdieron miserablemente…que humillación. Esto era frustrante…no pudieron hacer nada…

Sairaorg y Kiba notaron que Ise y Vali también perdieron…con las pocas fuerzas que tenían vieron a Rean quién estaba enfrentando a Rahab frente a frente…solo…

Eso solo los hizo entender una cosa…aún tenían mucho que entrenar y aprender.

* * *

-¿Es todo?- Rean puso su tachi en su hombro mientras sonaba aburrido y decepcionado.

Rahab miró con odio puro al humano en frente de él…esos ojos, ese tono…eran como los de él…

 _ **-¿Es todo? Que decepción…pensé que me darías más pelea.**_

Esas palabras retumbaron en la mente del demonio, por un instante juró que vio en frente suyo a ese miserable, ese ser que se burló de él y lo dejo muerto en vida…desde ese instante, mandó al diablo su plan de conquistar el mundo, de hacer a Sona su esposa, de humillar a quien se le acerque…solo quería hacer una cosa…¡Matar al insignificante humano que se burla de él!

 **-¡TE VOY A MATAR!**

De pronto, todo empezó a temblar ante el asombro de los presentes. Del suelo, columnas y columnas de sangre emergieron mientras envolvían a Rahab quien empezó a abandonar todo rastro de una apariencia "humana" para dar paso a un ser que parecía una bestia. Esta empezó a crecer en tamaño y poder, se sentía que en verdad era un ser clase Maou…Rean se sorprendió al ver que Rahab ahora mostraba una apariencia que podía definir como la de una serpiente con alas o un dragón marino siendo más crudos, fácilmente era del tamaño de Tannin, un poco más grande tal vez.

-Al fin irás con todo ¿Ah?- Rean se puso en guardia mientras la ahora bestia daba un rugido que denotaba todo abandono de raciocinio.

La bestia rugio al instante en que azoto el piso con su cola, Rean esquivó el ataque pero vio con sorpresa que el suelo de todo el lugar se partió a la mitad por la simple fuerza del golpe. Acto seguido, Rahab lanzó un aliento algo extraño hacia Rean quien reconoció eso como veneno.

Lanzó una llamarada desde su espada para hacer arder ese gas para evitar un daño mayor pero no vio que Rahab fue hacia él y usando su cuerpo entero, embistió al humano quien se cubrió del ataque con su espada y resistía el impacto con pura fuerza.

-Mierda…- Rean miró de reojo el lugar donde estaban los demás.- ¡Tannin, sácalos de aquí!

El dragón pareció captar lo que Rean iba a hacer, sabía que si había gente a su alrededor no podría ir con todo.

 **-¡Ya oyeron, nos vamos!**

Tannin tomó en sus brazos a los Dragones Celestiales y los que estaban cerca a ellos, los demás dragones repitieron la acción mientras tomaban con cuidado a los más heridos. Fie saltó a la cabeza de Tannin mientras veía a Rean

-¡Rean!

-¡Váyanse ahora, no podré liberarlo con ustedes aquí sin arriesgarme a volverlos cenizas!- El humano gritó su orden nuevamente, Fie aceptó de mala gana las órdenes de Rean.

Al ver que se alejaban, Rean sonrió…era hora.

-¡Ah!- en su descuido, Rahab atrapó a Rean con su cuerpo y lo empezó a aplastar como si fuera una boa constrictora.- Mal…Maldito…

 **-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! ¿¡Ves mi poder ahora humano!?-** Rahab empezó a hacer más fuerza en sus músculos para aplastar a Rean hasta los huesos.- **-¡No hay nada que puedas hacer más que morir en mis manos, JAJAJAJAJAJA!**

-Jaja…jajaja…- Rean rio como pudo a pesar del dolor ante la confusión de Rahab.- B-Bien…Ya que…me has mostrado…tu verdadero poder…- Rean miró los ojos del demonio.- Déjame **…mostrarte el mío.**

De pronto, Rean empezó a usar sus manos para alejar el agarre de Rahab con fuerza física pura ante la sorpresa de este quién empezó a sentir un cambio en el humano, su aroma…su aroma estaba cambiando…¿Qué significa esto?

- **¡Aaaaaahhhh!-** en un último esfuerzo, Rean se vio libre al fin de su prisión.

Rahab retrocedió un poco por la fuerza que lo empujó pero…eso no importa ahora…lo que veía lo dejó helado, Rean estaba de pie sosteniendo con su mano la zona del corazón…mientras un aura carmesí oscura lo envolvía, esta poco a poco empezó a volverse una llamarada que envolvía al humano, quien de pronto empezó a sufrir un ligero cambio, sus ojos rojos brillaban con fiereza y debajo de estos, unas marcas rojas se formaron.

 **¡Spirit Unification!**

El grito de la técnica se escuchó a lo lejos, Rean ahora estaba parado frente al colosal Rahab. El poder que se sentía era…enorme, era como tener a un Dios…no, tener a un Maou ahí…su aura oscura y temible era un indicativo de ella.

 **-¿Qué…Qué eres?-** Rahab sonó temeroso, un humano con este poder….era ridículo.

 **-Tu final…**

* * *

En todo el mundo sobrenatural se sintió el pulso de energía de algo de clase Maou o clase Dios según como quieran referirse.

En especial, cierta vampira sintió el despertar del poder de su amigo a pesar de la distancia…

-Parece que debe ser alguien fuerte para que uses eso Rean…- Eva mordió la galleta que tenía a la mano. Desde que los mocosos se fueron a Inglaterra a pasar las vacaciones a estado tan aburrida…- Jejeje, pobre del imbécil que te hizo usar eso.

En otro lado, en una oficina de una escuela que yace escondida en una isla…una mujer de cabello multicolor que vestía un traje de oficina, volteó su vista al cielo al sentir ese pulso de energía, uno tan familiar para ella…

-Así que…al fin has usado ese poder, parece que debes estar peleando con alguien fuerte.- la mujer sonrío con algo de malicia.- Espera a que nos veamos de nuevo…pagarás por no haber escrito Rean.

-¡Nee-san!- la puerta de su oficina fue abierta abruptamente por una mujer algo más joven, de piel bronceada y cabello azul, quién vestía una traje más informal pero elegante, aunque con un ligero toque gótico.- ¿¡Eso fue…!?

-Si Luna…lo fue…ese idiota uso ese estado, debe de estar peleando con alguien fuerte.

-¡Al diablo eso, sé que es así pero me hizo recordar que el muy idiota aún no viene a visitarnos!- la mujer golpeó el escritorio.- ¡Cuando lo vea deseará no haber nacido y eso es una promesa Celestia!

-Ufufufu…dices todo eso pero en verdad deseas verlo ¿Verdad Luna?- la mencionada se sonrojo al escuchar eso.- Pero…yo estoy igual que tú…

Celestia miró el cielo a través de su ventana, no importa lo furiosa que esté con Rean…solo deseaba que salga con bien de esta pelea que tiene.

* * *

En el medio de la ciudad sobre el Mar Rojo, Rean miraba a Rahab con seriedad…miró sus manos, luego movió los hombros para ver su estado…bien, todo perfecto…al parecer no haber usado este poder casi 3 años no le ha pasado factura.

 **-¿Comenzamos con el round final?**

Rean sacó su tachi y la puso en frente suyo. Inmediatamente apareció sobre la cabeza de Rahab a una velocidad cegadora, el demonio inhalo aire y lanzó una llamarada al humano quien agitó su espada para desaparecer el fuego y darle una patada en la cabeza a Rahab quien logró usar su cola para golpear a Rean mandándolo a impactar unas casas.

 **-¡Hado Reppaku-ken!**

Rean realizó de nuevo ese ataque de fuego sobre tierra con Raha, solo que esta vez el ataque iba con llamas rojas como la sangre. Rahab esquivó el ataque moviendo su enorme cuerpo hacia un costado para luego abrir su boca para tratar de morder a Rean pero este le iba a cerrar la boca de buen golpe.

 **-¡Soten Guren-ken!**

Rean lanzó un golpe ascendente con salto que impactó en la mandíbula del demonio y se la cerró con fuerza, Rahab uso su cola para lanzar una ráfaga de sangre explosiva hacia Rean quien se vio forzado a recibir el ataque…la sangre exploto al contacto con su objetivo, el humano rodó en el suelo unos segundos para luego escupir sangre…esto se ponía divertido.

Volviendo al ataque, ambos oponentes se enfrascaron en una encarnizada lucha donde la ciudad entera era el campo de batalla. Desde arriba se veía como ambos no daban piedad contra el otro, las explosiones y derrumbes bastaban para que los cimientos de la base sobre el agua empiecen a caer y debilitarse.

Si no hubiera sido idea de Fay y Merlina de crear un perímetro mágico de 100 km la cosa hubiera sido visible para todo el mundo.

La batalla seguía, todos creerían que la batalla está igualada pero los de mejor ojo pueden notar que Rean a pesar de los golpes y las heridas que recibía por los ataque de Rahab, esta conservando más poder y energía mientras Rahab parece desesperado por acabar esto ahora.

Un corte de Rean en la parte baja de Rahab hizo que este golpee en suelo con fuerza, debilitando la ya desgastada zona…Rean en eso pateo la cara de Rahab y no conforme con eso…le dio una serie de golpes en la parte de la cabeza para hacerlo caer al suelo, Rahab en el suelo invocó estacas de sangre en el suelo para atacar al humano, este fue lastimado por una que lo tomó por sorpresa pero rápidamente empezó a moverse por toda la zona que aún seguía en pie para esquivar el ataque, mientras cortaba las estacas que podía…aún con eso, Rahab lanzó unas estacas al aire que iban en picada hacia su enemigo.

El humano sonrió al ver que su plan estaba sirviendo, Rahab estaba desesperado…estaba dejando la guardia demasiado abierta. Acto seguido, salto hacia el ataque enemigo y…

 **¡Arcane Hayate!**

El movimiento originario de la escuela de las 8 Hojas donde ibas tras un objetivo tras acabar con uno de manera que todos los objetivos son eliminados. Todas las estacas se vieron cortadas a la mitad y en pleno aire, Rean dio un giro y lanzó una onda de corte que destruyó los restos de manera definitiva.

Rean cayó de pie sobre unos escombros del lugar mientras Rahab respiraba agitado…el demonio no podía creerlo…él, el Rey Demonio del Mar, siendo igualado por un mero humano…era imposible, su nivel era como el de los Maou Originales…esto era una pesadilla.

 **-Humano miserable…ser inferior….pagarás por esto…** \- Rean miró al demonio cansado de su actitud. **\- Acabaré contigo…luego de eso mataré al Sekiryuutei que arruinó mis planes…luego…luego…**

 **-Se acabó…** \- la voz de Rean cayó al demonio.- **Mira a tu alrededor…**

Rahab miró a su alrededor, miró con sorpresa que el lugar se estaba hundiendo…toda la ciudad estaba siendo tragada por el agua…era…era como aquella vez.

 **-¿Cómo…?**

 **-Estabas tan concentrado en mí que no notaste que te llevaba a zonas donde tu amada ciudad era sostenida…en tu ira, destruiste tu propio hogar, en tu ira…estás usando una forma que te cansa más rápido a cambio de un poder equiparable al de los Maou Originales pero…hace tiempo ese nivel de poder ya fue superado, es más…dicen que el Lucifer y Belcebú actual son más fuertes que los anteriores.**

Rahab miró con desconcierto a Rean, estaba tan confundido…había sido engañado por él desde el principio…alumno y maestro se estaban burlando de él…

 **-No sé como fue tu despertar…pero te centraste tanto en tu ambición y deseos que no te hiciste más fuerte, simplemente despertaste e hiciste tu movimiento.** \- Rean sonrió.- **Y lo más gracioso de todo es que…tu máximo poder no lo puedes usar por mucho tiempo… Mírate, estás cansado…débil…ya no puedes pelear…en cambio yo, aún tengo energías para seguir.**

 **-Tú…te estás…burlando de mí…**

 **-Sí…te crees la gran cosa…tal vez antes fuiste temido Rahab pero…tu era se acabó cuando Haou te enterró con tu ciudad…fue piadoso contigo…tal vez fue lástima…pero…-** Rean guardó su tachi en su funda.- **Yo no soy tan piadoso.**

Rahab notó que Rean estaba listo para el gran final, el demonio en eso recordó su pelea con Haou…se confió al final y por eso perdió. Eso no pasará de nuevo…

 **-Te mataré….¡TE MATARÉ!** \- Rahab expulsó todo su poder y lo empezó a acumular en su boca. **\- ¡Nadie se burla del poderoso Rahab, NADIE!**

Rean miró cansado al demonio, hora de acabar esto…ya jugó demasiado, canalizo poder en sus manos para dar el golpe que le dará la victoria.

Rahab lanzó su ataque hacia Rean quién esperó hasta el último segundo para esquivar dicho ataque. Este siguió su camino hacia el cielo y despejó varias nubes pero no cumplió su finalidad…dado que Reab estaba en frente del demonio, si bien ahora tenía desgarrada la parte superior de su ropa…su poder no había disminuido…Rahab miró por primera vez en años a alguien con miedo…ese poder no era el de un humano…¿Acaso…?

 **-¿Eres…un humano demoníaco?-** Rean sonrió de tal manera que lo hizo ver más amenazante…

- **No…-** Rean cargó poder en su puño izquierdo.- **Soy un ogro…**

 **¡Hakai Sutoraiku!**

Rean impacto su puño en el corazón de Rahab quien sintió como este era impactado…vomito sangre por la fuerza del impacto pero Rean no había acabado con él…no iba a dejar que el corazón siga intacto y correr el riesgo de que Rahan viva y se regenere…iba a eliminar a ese tipo de una vez, lo iba a hacer cenizas…

Tomó rápidamente su tachi y…la desenvaino y envolvió con fuego…no se iba a contener, iba a atacar con todo su poder…

 **¡Chimei-tekina Hono no Dragon!**

Rean hizo un solo corte, uno que partió de manera perfecta a la mitad el pecho de Rahab y como consiguiente…su corazón…Rahab cayó al suelo, la parte superior a un lado mientras la de debajo de quedó en su sitio…inerte. Acto seguido, las llamas se volvieron un tornado de fuego que se elevó al cielo con tal poder y energía que los que vieron la batalla desde lejos se quedaron sorprendidos…este era el verdadero poder de Rean…el Ogro Carmesí.

Ise sonrió al ver que su maestro había vencido…lo había logrado. Si no fuera por el shock, todos habrían celebrado la victoria…Tannin y Fie miraban felices el hecho de que Rean haya ganado.

En medio del tornado de fuego, en lo que sería el corazón de este…Rean miraba a Rahab con pena.

 **-Patético…Tu ambición nublo tu juicio, deseaste construir más de lo que podías…-** Rahab agonizaba, sabía que al fin…era su hora…escapó de la muerte una vez…no lo haría de nuevo, no tenía tanta suerte. **\- No sé que es más triste, que hayas caído en desgracia o que tú mismo te la hayas buscado.**

-Jaja…jaja…es…inútil…responder…humano...- Rahab miró a Rean una vez más.- Tú…tú no vivirás mucho…sé que…los que son como tú….los de tu clase, los que sacrificaron su humanidad por poder y además…tienen su vida contada…eres fuerte, tal vez el más fuerte de ellos en la historia pero…aún con todo tu poder…tu cuerpo aún es…humano…- Rean no dijo nada.- Jajajaja, adelantaste tu muerte al usar…ese estado…un día…un día morirás a pesar de todo tu poder…no por un enemigo…sino porque…tu cuerpo se degenerara….Ogro Carmesí, un humano demoníaco y también…un X-Rounder, un ser con instinto primitivo...espero un día pelear contigo en el infierno, esperare ese día cuando mueras, que será muy pronto…jajajajaja…jaja…ja…

Rean miró el cadáver del demonio, las llamas ya lo estaban consumiendo…guardó su arma y volvió a la normalidad, se tomó el área del corazón al volver a su estado normal…al parecer era inevitable, acortó su vida nuevamente…

-Es verdad…moriré tarde o temprano, por ello deseo dejar un legado…esta nueva generación será mi legado, mientras mi corazón aún palpite…peleare…y aunque con cada batalla mi corazón se degrade…peleare sin remordimientos…esa es la vida que elegí.- Rean cerró los ojos al recibir la información de la mente de Rahab…no había mucha dado que incluso él solo podía absorber los conocimientos más recientes, lo que vio…lo dejó helado…- ¿Él es…? Debo hablar con Sirzches sobre esto…

Rean miró una vez más el cadáver de Rahab y dio un salto hacia afuera del tornado que seguía, cayó al agua del Mar Rojo y nadó un poco para alejarse de la decayente base que cada vez se hundía más en el fondo del lugar…ahora el agua si era roja…el fuego y el sol que se ocultaba…todo había acabado, por ahora.

 **-¿Un aventón, Rean-sama?** \- uno de los dragones de Tannin apareció en frente de él, extendiendo su pata superior para ayudar al humano.- **Tannin-sama y los demás ya están en una de las orillas.**

-Je, gracias.- Rean aceptó el gesto y subió a la espalda del dragón, hora de ir con el resto.

* * *

Todos estaban en una de las colinas cercanas a la orilla del Mar Rojo, todos hablaban de la batalla de Rean mientras esperaban al humano. Vali ya estaba de pie con Ise sentado a un lado…ambos mirando el mar.

-Al final…nada pudimos hacer…

-Si…- Ise tomó una pequeña roca y la lanzó, no fue muy lejos…- Más que herido…estoy exhausto.

-Yo igual…es una suerte que nuestras armaduras nos protejan…hubiéramos acabado como el resto de no haber sido por ellas.

-Lo sé…- Vali miró extrañado al castaño.

-Te ves tranquilo, a pesar de que perdimos horriblemente. No pudimos hacer que Rahab se ponga serio con nosotros, eso lo hizo tu maestro.

-¿Tranquilo? No…estoy frustrado, molesto y decepcionado…aún soy muy débil…- Ise miró el atardecer que se acercaba...- Pero, hay un dicho en el Estilo de las 8 Hojas que me hace pensar más calmado las cosas…

-¿Y es…?

-"En una pelea, no debe importar si aceptas ganar o perder. Lo importante es que puedas aceptar el resultado sea cual sea, el hacerlo hará que puedas avanzar."- Ise sonrió al decir eso.- Antes no lo entendía pero ahora…entiendo que debo aceptar lo que pasó y no renegar de ello…eso te hará madurar.

-Profundo…pero cierto.- Vali cerró los ojos al decir eso.- Admite que aún no eres el mejor para seguir intentando en serlo.- Vali se dio media vuelta.- Oigan ustedes, nos vamos.

-¿Ya? Me estaba divirtiendo…- Esdeath charlaba amenamente con Akeno sobre los más divertidos métodos de tortura.

-Es mejor…recuerda que oficialmente nosotros no hemos participado.- Arthur tocó el hombro de su hermana y le sonrió.- Cuídate Fay.

-Tú también Onii-sama…y gracias por tu ayuda.- la chica en eso vio a Merlina que estaba al lado de Arthur.- Fue…interesante luchar a tu lado.

-Si…pero un día…pelearemos.- Fay asintió…la idea no le parecía mala.

-Oh…al menos al fin nos vamos de este horno…- Bikou se sobo los hombros al decir eso.

Rias se acercó al peliplata y le dio un abrazo, uno que Vali devolvió torpemente…no se acostumbraba a esto…

-Deberías esperar…Onne-sama desea verte…

-Ya hablaré con ella cuando tenga tiempo, ya hemos llamado mucho la atención…- Rias asintió al escuchar eso.- Además, deseo ver unas cosas en China…escuché que hay algo interesante ahí.

Rias rio un poco al oír eso mientras Sona se acercaba y le daba las gracias por el apoyo…que estaba eternamente agradecida. Antes de que Vali diga algo….

-¡Un minuto!- Seekvaria apareció de la nada ante la sorpresa del demonio quien miró nervioso a la mujer.- ¡Tú no vas a ningún lado, aún tienes mucho que explicar Vali!

-Rayos…- el joven suspiró cansado, no estaba de ánimos para explicar nada…solo tuvo una salida.- Seekvaira…

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Nada de lo que hagas va a…!- Vali le tocó la frente con los dedos, gesto que la calló de inmediato.

-Hablamos luego.- Vali solo caminó hacia donde estaban sus demás compañeros quienes vieron sorprendidos la acción de Vali mientras Esdeath ardía en celos…irónico. Melina inflo una mejilla en señal de molestia.

Seekvaira se quedó estatua para luego tocar su frente con una sonrisa para luego volver a la realidad y ver que el muy maldito…ya se fue…

-¡VAAAAALIIIIII!

-Pobre Seek-chan…siempre es lo mismo…- Rias suspiró triste mientras Sona sonreía nerviosa, miró que Momo, Asia y Ravel atendían a los 3 más heridos…perdieron la conciencia tras llegar a la orilla de nuevo.- Al menos todo terminó bien…

-Si…pero Ise está que se ríe.- Sona señaló al castaño que seguía sentado tratando de no estallar en risa.

-¡Ise, no te rías!

-Jajajaja…lo siento…es que…la cara de Seekvaira cuando Vali le hizo eso…salió muy manga Shoujo…jajajaja.- Rias y Sona golpearon la cabeza del joven.- ¡Hey!

-Por burlón…

-E insensible…- Ambas chicas miraron con reproche al castaño quien suspiró cansado.

-Vale…lo siento…- Ise miró el mar…- Y lamento muchas otras cosas…- Rias y Sona se miraron las caras para luego sonreír.

-Eso lo hablamos luego.

-Si…merecen un descanso…lo malo es que por culpa de lo que pasó…no hubo Rating Game.- Sona sonó deprimida.

-Oh, no te pongas así…podemos hacer un amistoso cualquier día de estos.- Sona sonrió a la idea de su amiga…no era mala idea.

-¡Hey, Rean-san ya llegó!- Rossweise llamó a los tres jóvenes quienes asintieron al llamado.

Ise trató de pararse pero…estaba tan cansado que no podía…vaya que dormirá bien llegue a una cama…en eso vio que dos manos estaban en frente de él…notó que Rias y Sona lo querían ayudar a levantarse…

 _Puedo caer mil veces pero me levantaré mil y un veces porque tengo a mis amigos a mi lado._

El joven sonrió al recordar esas palabras, hoy cayó…pero podría levantarse…sabía que así era. Tomó las manos de ambas para luego ponerse de pie como pudo…vio a su maestro quien a pesar de todo se notaba un poco cansado…miró a los demás, todos cansados y heridos pero…hoy habían ganado…

* * *

Tras llegar de nuevo al inframundo, el furor fue enorme en especial por la familia de Sona quienes se alegraron de verla a salvo…Serafall abrazó a su hermana con fuerza, con temor de que todo fuera un sueño, de que ella desaparecería al soltarla…Sona devolvió el gesto, si bien su hermana era algo alocada…era su hermana y la amaba como tal, los padres de Sona agradecieron a todos los que ayudaron al rescate de Sona, obviamente las palabras no alcanzan a expresar todo lo que desean decir.

Grayfia sonó decepcionada de que Vali se fuera sin esperar a hablar pero debido a su posición, era entendible…aunque si le hubiera gustado decirle a esa mujer de hielo….que si se aprovecha de su bebé…la hará sufrir un horrible infierno.

Venelan y Zeoticus abrazaron a su hija y demás siervos por el buen trabajo…incluso a Ise quién se mostró incómodo a la muestra de cariño…de inmediato, Venelana fue con Rean quien se apoyaba en Fie para caminar…la mujer vio preocupada al humano quien por alguna razón se mostraba muy cansado…Fie le pidió ayuda ya que Rean necesita un descanso, la mujer no dudó y ayudó a la chica para llevar al humano a descansar.

También, Kiba, Sairaorg y Saji fueron llevados a la clínica para evaluar su estado ya que a pesar de los primeros auxilios debían de hacer un examen y ver como quedaron…obviamente, debían quedarse en cama por lo que resta la estancia de Rias y Sona en el inframundo…órdenes del doctor. Aún con las lágrimas del Fénix debían de tener cuidado…

En resumen, las cosas en el inframundo eran un desastre…aún con haber salvado a la heredera de la familia Sitri, las cosas no se habían calmado. Muchos de los nobles estuvieron envueltos en lo que pasó en la fiesta, no sólo eso…la disconformidad con el régimen actual por sus ideas hacia que la llama de rebelión aún exista, además que la cantidad de demonios que son una buena fuerza de defensa para el inframundo en caso de desastres como estos era tan pequeña que daba pena…esto reforzaba la idea de que debían enseñar a los más jóvenes sin discriminar, además que entrenar era importante…no sólo importa el talento.

Para simplificar las cosas…la Alianza ahora es vista con desconfianza, muchos ahora se preguntan ¿Cómo una facción pretende establecer alianzas si no puede tener en control a su propia gente? Ahora mismo, el gobierno de los demonios era la burla del mundo sobrenatural, una burla que durará un tiempo.

Pero, no todo es malo…el hecho de haber salvado a Sona era suficiente para decir que habían ganado algo, era la luz en todo el desastre que había…esto trajo a flote algo que muchos pensaban pero siempre callaban…¿Está bien como estamos ahora? Tras el caos hay armonía, con la armonía hay caos…algo que nunca cambiará es que siempre puede haber algo bueno en algo malo y viceversa…solo depende de que lo quieras ver…o si lo deseas ver.

* * *

-Rean…- Sirzches saludó con la mano al humano quien era ayudado a caminar por Venelana…estaban en la casa del Maou, al parecer tenía algo de que hablar.- No deberías caminar se te ve muy cansado.

-Pasará…siempre es así cuando uso mis verdaderos poderes….por ello los mantengo sellados pero esta situación lo ameritaba.

-Rean…- Venelana miró preocupada al humano, casi pareciera que hubiera envejecido unos años aunque se veía igual.- No te sobre esfuerces…

-Dudo…que eso pase…con lo de ahora, me tomara un tiempo recuperarme.- Rean miró a la mujer quien se notaba muy preocupada, él solo tomo su mano en señal de que se calme.- Pero no vine a hablar de mí…ya ha pasado un día desde que salvamos a Sona…y esto es un caos.

-Ni que lo digas…nos estamos viendo forzados a…cambiar de consejeros…vigilar nuestras espaldas…es un desastre, son cosas como estas las que me hacen pensar ¿Por qué acepte este título?

-Haces un buen trabajo hijo, que nadie te diga lo contrario.

-Tu madre tiene razón, haces lo que puedes…obviamente hay tropezones pero…la cosa es avanzar a pesar de ellos.- Rean en eso se tomo el pecho al sentir un hincón.- Agh…maldición…ese idiota de Azazel debe venir pronto con la medicina.

-¿Seguro que no necesitas atención médica?- Sirzches miró el rostro de su madre, se notaba que no le gustaba para nada ver a Rean así.

-No…solo descanso…mucho descanso y no pelear…en fin, sabes que vine a proponerte algo…

-Sí, lo de esas personas que pueden ayudar con la educación de los niños demonios, sabes que tienes mi permiso. En esto yo tengo la palabra final.

-Eso…y algo más…- Rean tomo aire…- Rahab no despertó solo…alguien lo ayudo…- Sirzches y Venelana miraron confusos al humano.- Al tomar sus últimos conocimientos, vi que alguien lo despertó para que luego él se ponga en contacto con los demonios nobles...

-¿Quién Rean?- Venelana tenía un mal presentimiento.

-Créanme loco pero….parecía un Vali mayor…mucho mayor.- Rean en eso vio la cara de ambos demonios….era una cara de horror e ira.

-No….¡No él!- Venelana sonaba furiosa y temerosa, Rean la tomó del hombro en intento de calmarla mientras posaba su vista en Sirzches….los ojos llenos de odio del Maou hicieron que Rean haga una sola pregunta…

-¿Quién es?

-Rizevin Livan Lucifer….el hijo del Lucifer Original….y el abuelo de Vali.- Rean miró con asombro al Maou…algo grande pasaba en las sombras…solo que aún no lo sabían.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en las orillas del Mar Rojo…

-Jo, asi que al final fuiste destruido…jejeje, te jactabas de tu poder pero a diferencia de mi padre y los demás, no podías usarlo mucho y de manera eficiente. Ese sujeto fue astuto, lucho para cansarte y hacerte enfurecer…fue una pelea astuta por parte del Humano Demoniaco más poderoso de la historia y que además, es un X-Rounder.- la figura en cuestión notó que en la orilla había un trozo de carne…se acercó a este trozo y lo tomó en sus manos…era un trozo del corazón de Rahab.- Jajajaja, al parecer tienes más suerte de la que creíste Rahab, mucha suerte…si bien lo que fuiste ha muerto, esto me servirá a mis planes a futuro…este mundo aburrido ya no me interesa, solo debo esperar a que sea el momento adecuado…ojalá que mi querido nieto y el Rey Supremo se hagan fuertes, de lo contrario…matarlos no será divertido. ¡Jajajajaja!- la figura se alejó de la orilla para luego desaparecer en un destello de una tétrica luz.

* * *

Insertar canción: Innocent ~Mujaki na mama de~ (TV edit) - Koji Wada

Donna ni hanarete itemo…

(Aunque la distancia nos separe…)

Al comienzo de la canción, vemos a Issei y Vali que se encuentran caminando en un terreno que ha llegado la noche con la luna brillando y las estrellas acompañando ese cielo que daba indicios que el día comenzaba ya que estaba cerca el amanecer mientras que ellos se acercan mutuamente.

HEY!

Y con ese grito, ambos portadores de un dragón celestial chocan sus puños en señal de amistad o de despedida mediante que la cámara se mueve al mismo cielo que muestra que un sol brillante comienza a aparecer entre las montañas y dando que se cambia a otro lugar que se muestra una especie de tumba.

Mirageta sora. Kimi wa tooi basho de.

(Mirando hacia el cielo. Te encuentras en algún lugar lejano.)

Y en ella vemos un ramo de flores colocado por Issei que recuerda en ella la persona que se encuentra sepultada con lágrimas, pero está siendo visto por Rean que de alguna manera se llena de nostalgia y cambia su mirada al cielo y la cámara sigue la misma acción.

Onaji keshiki, Mitsumete iru no kana

(Me preguntaré, si estarás viendo el mismo paisaje que yo)

Y en ese mismo cielo, vemos en un sendero cercano a las montañas se muestra a Vali quien se distancia un tanto de su grupo para poder descansar un poco mediante que Bikou, Arthur y Esdeath lo observan claramente para que su compañero pueda meditar todos los viajes que ha hecho con ellos y recuerda con nostalgia todas las aventuras que pasó en el inframundo previo a comenzar su propio camino.

Todokanai omoi wo

(Mis sentimientos, te alcanzarán)

Entre los dos, Issei piensa cómo fue que a temprana edad pierde a sus padres y conoció a Ddraig para iniciar el entrenamiento con Rean mediante recuerda como ha sido feliz últimamente, al mismo tiempo que Vali recuerda esos momentos que compartía con Rias, Milicas y Sairaorg en su estancia en el inframundo pero repentinamente en su pensar se encuentran cerca con él.

Mune ni kizamitsuke hashittetanda

(Y seguiré corriendo con ello grabado en mi pecho)

Repentinamente Issei y Vali ve que Azazel les golpea por la espalda sin pensar pero ven que las diversas personas como Sairaorg, Rias, Irina, LeFay, Yuuto, Gasper, entre otras personas que conocen a ambos, al igual que Esdeath, Bikou y Arthur que conocen al peli platino que ambos se dan impulso para un salto por una colina pequeña.

Bokutachi ga yumemita ashita ni

(Ese mañana que nosotros hemos soñado)

Rápidamente se cambia la escena y se nota a Ayane, Twilight, Irina y Xenovia corriendo mientras llevaban unas cosas y la cámara nota cerca que Vali estaba recostado en el pasto que estaba cerca de un campo de flores para relajarse, pero Esdeath lo encuentra para acurrucarse en su pecho, aunque no le cayó muy bien ese acto al peli platino que suspira y cierra los ojos con una sonrisa.

Hibiku yo Kimi no warai koe

(Resonará con el sonido de tu risa)

Pero no muy lejos, Sirzechs y Grayfia ven con una sonrisa a su querido hijo y a la distancia, Rean entre los árboles con una sonrisa se aleja caminando del lugar, pero repentinamente se encuentra con Venelana, Fie y Evangeline lo miren fijamente para saber lo que hacía mientras que el hombre incrédulo por lo que pasa, solo las ve, se da una idea hasta que suspira con una risa nerviosa con una gota de sudor en su rostro.

Dakara bokutachi wa atarashii kaze o

(Por eso que tenemos un nuevo viento que)

Cambiando de escena, vemos a Issei, Sairaorg y Yuuto que caminan dentro de un sendero de un bosque mientras conversan tranquilamente sobre lo que tendrán planificado pronto, pero repentinamente comienzan a escuchar una especie de llamado de las chicas que por parte de Rias y diversas conocidas tienen preparado un picnic que diversos conocidos se encuentran ahí, incluidos Vali y Esdeath no muy lejos del resto.

Okosou Mujaki na mama de

(Se despierta con la inocencia de continuar)

Mientras que todos los presentes esperan a los tres chicos, Issei con una sonrisa toma impulso y comienza a correr seguido de Sairaorg y Yuuto que siguen la misma acción del joven de cabellos castaños mientras se dirigen al picnic con sus conocidos al mismo tiempo que lentamente la cámara toma una escena que ven a los chicos van a dicho lugar hasta que llegan para estar con sus amigos mientras que de fondo esta parte del paisaje y el cielo.

* * *

 **Notas**

 **Jigen Haoh Ryu: Estilo de combate cuerpo a cuerpo asimilado por el estilo de las 8 Hojas por el maestro anterior a Rean, se basa en el uso del aura y de una mente serena y calmada para realizar sus ataques, este estilo vuelve cada parte del cuerpo del usuario en un arma.**

 **Spirit Unification: Técnica de Rean que desbloquea el poder interno en su cuerpo, usado da un poder equiparable al de los Maou y varios Dioses.**

 **Humano Demoníaco: Raza en la que Rean se convirtió, mantiene muchas características de los humanos como la resistencia y una longevidad algo mayor al promedio, el uso de su poder máximo afecta el corazón y disminuye la esperanza de vida de la persona, por eso son desconocidos ya que están casi extintos...el único en la actualidad es Rean.**

 **X-Rounder: Termino usado en seres de cualquier raza cuyo cerebro puede captar el peligro a través de un instinto único, otorga buenos reflejos debido a la corta velocidad de reacción dad por el cerebro pero un cuerpo no acostumbrado a este puede sufrir por las repentinas y rápidas reacciones ocasionando desgarros o perder miembros. Se desconoce el medio para volverse un X-Rounder.**


	44. Un Final para Comenzar Algo Nuevo

**Bien, antes que nada decir que al fin...tras ya casi un mes me regresó a mi país, adiós Canadá...fue una experiencia interesante pero extraño la comodidad e mi hogar. Ahora, solo debo hacer mis maletas...[Tocan la puerta] ¿Oh? Un minuto...a ver...[Abre la puerta] ¿Ah? No hay nadie, rayos...ni aquí uno se salva de esas estúpidas bromas...oh bueno, sé que muchos desean ya leer el capítulo así que comnecemos.**

 **?: Oh, va a comenzar.**

 **¿Eh?**

 **?:Sssshhh, guarda silencio.**

 **[Mira en la habitación] Raro...Nah, de seguro un spam en video...Comencemos.**

* * *

 **Sekiryuutei Supremo**

 **Arco 4: La Lucha de la Nueva Generación**

 **Capítulo 44: Un Final para Comenzar de Nuevo**

* * *

Insertar canción: Overlap – Kimeru

Al inicio de la canción, el guantelete del Boosted Gear se ilumina en color rojo mayormente, pero cerca de la gran joya verde, hay tres letras del alfabeto griego, alfa, beta y ganma que se iluminan con colores gris oscuro, rojo y verde respectivamente mientras que una gran llamarada muestra el título de la serie por unos instantes.

Kakusenai hodo mabayui hikari seijaku yaburi kono yo ni yomigaeru

(La luz de manera evidente no puede ser ocultada, rompe el silencio y revive en este mundo)

Al comenzar las letras de la canción, vemos como es el crecimiento de Issei, desde que a temprana edad con Rean mediante su entrenamiento al llegar en el nivel que se encuentra ahora, y como una mirada al pasado, el Sekiryuutei se distrae ve a varios de que hacen vida ahora en su casa liderados por Rias y Sona con sus respectivos clanes y conocidos, sin saber que una sombra carcome a Issei pero el lugar se ilumina cuando ve a Milicas que en su rostro daba una sincera y gran sonrisa.

Hageshiku yuragu kawaita daichi inochi o kakete hibana butsukeau

(Violentamente temblante, la sed y la tierra en juego su vida y los enfrentamientos junto con chispas)

Ahora con Vali, quien camina con diversa compañía de su grupo, recuerda cómo fueron los días mediante que estuvo en el inframundo con los diversos demonios que pasó buena parte de su vida, en el castillo Gremory, Venelana, Zeoticus, Grayfia y Sirzechs entre lágrimas en sus ojos cada uno de los mencionados junto con Rias y Milicas respectivamente mientras que en sus manos tenían una especie de carta de parte del peli plateado.

Mou ichido dake de ii Kiseki Okite yo, Kako ni nakushita kioku no peeji o torimodosu chikara wo…

(Solo una vez más deja que un milagro suceda, dame la fuerza para recuperar la página en mis recuerdos que he perdido en el pasado…)

Ahora vemos a Issei que se encuentra entrenando dentro de los terrenos de Tannin sin camisa mostrando buena parte de su musculatura formada que de ahí se cambia de lugar a la reunión de los jóvenes demonios con un traje formal mediante que Haou se aparece pero repentinamente ven que tres pilares de luz que revelan las OOparts que se convierten en Cosmic Packs y al final en una especie de armaduras que van poco a poco hacia el Sekiryuutei que se alarma por diversos enemigos desconocidos mediante que todos los presentes de la reunión de las grandes fracciones se alarman por lo que ocurre haciendo que el joven castaño se prepare para la batalla y entre tres reflejos ve que su cuerpo estaba teniendo puestas cada una de las armaduras.

Yami o tsuranuku shinjiru kokoro tamashii nemuru basho sagashite

(Un corazón que cree puede perforar a través de la oscuridad y buscar el lugar donde mi alma sueña)

Y con las armaduras de las OOparts, cortando con las Alfa Claws a unos enemigos, luego con los Beta Knuckles con un solo golpe derrotando a otros, posteriormente con el Ganma Cannon con diversos disparos láser hace vaporizar a otra horda de enemigos para que finalmente las tres armaduras brillan con luz propia y hacen una sola pero está aún opaca. Al escuchar las explosiones, todos los presentes de las dos reuniones se alertan de lo que ocurre mediante que Rias y las demás chicas que tienen una especial atención por Issei solo pueden ver todo lo que su amado (o interesado) encuentra lidiando en ese momento.

Mabataki dekinai Surudoi gankou o moyasu

(Quemaduras y la fuerte mirada de los ojos que no pueden brillar)

Sin saber entre los presentes, Ophis ve todo volando mediante que desvía a su mirada al ver que el Great Red aparece entre las dimensiones pero la cámara cambia su vista hacia el cielo que se agrieta como si fuera vidrio como si fuera la pantalla partida por la mitad mostrando dos jóvenes en sus diversos problemas.

Hikari to kage no futatsu no kokoro kurisutaru ni utsuru mirai e

(Estos dos corazones de luz y oscuridad ahora avanzan hacia el futuro que se refleja en el cristal)

En un lado de esa parte del cristal roto, vemos a Issei que estaba muy triste soportando todas las voces que estaba escuchando y llorando por no poder detenerlas ya que trataba de ignorarlas pero no podía. En otro lado del cristal vemos a Vali que estaba un cabizbajo por lo que si en verdad el camino que ha elegido era el verdadero, pero mueve su cabeza en señal que no debe seguir pensando en ello mientras se prepara e Issei se levanta y se limpia las lágrimas de los ojos ya viendo su objetivo para la próxima batalla y ese cristal que divide a los dos portadores de un dragón celestial se vuelve añicos y se encuentran en un terreno encarándose y teniendo las armaduras Balance Breaker pero muestran su rostro.

Ima ugokidasu akaku minagiru eyes.

(Ahora empiezan a moverse los ojos cultivados carmesí)

Pero justo antes de que su lucha comenzará, una especie de dragón que estaba bajo un manto de llamas completamente oscuras revela su vista unos ojos carmesí sangre y ambos guerreros dragón se preparan para encarar a su nuevo enemigo mientras dan un salto para iniciar el combate congelando la imagen que daba un prólogo a una dura batalla que ambos tenían en ese momento.

* * *

 _ **-Así que…al final has sobrevivido mocoso.-**_ La esencia de los Alfa Knuckles miraba con una mirada algo burlona a Ise. _ **\- Admito que por un instante pensé que no lo lograrías.**_

-Gracias por el voto de confianza.- el joven solo miraba serio a esos 3, no estaba de humor para sus sarcasmos y burlas.

 _ **-¿Y bien, que se siente dejar a un lado tu mascara de optimismo?**_

 _ **-**_ ¿Quién dijo que era una máscara?- La esencia del Gamma Cannon miraba confuso al joven.- Si bien admito que antes me escondía tras ese optimismo…ahora, me esforzaré en creer también mis propias palabras…

 _ **-En otras palabras…ser más real a ti mismo.-**_ La esencia de las Alfa Claws sonaba muy serio.- _**Eres un chico extraño…temes afrontar tus miedos e inseguridades y no le temes a la muerte o a los Dioses…no sé si eres un idiota o es lo que te hace tú.**_

-Ni idea…- Ise miró a las tres esencias para hacer una última pregunta.- ¿Un día dejaremos esto de querer superar al otro y tratar de entendernos?

- _ **Sueña niño…tal vez te dimos un acceso al 10% de nuestro poder pero…eso no significa nada.**_

 _ **-Además…¿Crees que, como dicen los humanos, no damos puntada sin hilo?-**_ Ise miró confuso a los 3 ¿De qué hablan?

 _ **-Niño…ahora podemos ver más sobre ti…ahora que nos ligamos a ti en cierto modo, podemos ver con mayor énfasis tus temores.-**_ Ise abrió los ojos con horror al oír eso…- _ **Mira…**_

En frente de Ise apareció un recuerdo, uno en donde el joven siendo un niño veía a sus padres…notó que era la mañana de ese día, no lo recordaba bien…dado que por instinto gran parte de ese recuerdo lo suprimía, vio como se despedía de ellos, por última vez…

-Para…- La imagen cambió al instante a que ellos estaban muertos en el piso…- ¡Para!- Luego cambió a la que, donde su humanidad se acabó…su infancia, su vida normal….destruidos…- ¡YA BASTA!

 _ **-¿Ves? Al abrir una puerta, has dejado una abierta para nosotros. Ahora veamos si disfrutas ser atormentado por los recuerdos que tanto deseaste olvidar…**_ Ise miró furioso a esos 3 que reían _ **.- Veamos que cae primero…¿Tu voluntad o nuestro odio?**_

Los tres desaparecieron tras eso dejando al joven totalmente consternado, había superado una prueba solo para que le lancen una peor…afrontar el pasado que desea olvidar…

 **-Olvidar el pasado nunca es bueno Ise.** \- Haou apareció a un lado de Ise.- **Este es lo que nos permite recordar nuestros errores para no repetirlos.**

-Suena fácil de hacer…normalmente uno no desea…ver sus equivocaciones.- Ise bajó la cabeza al decir eso.

 **-No podemos huir a eso, hacerlo es como admitir que todo lo que has hecho es en vano. ¿Te equivocas? Pues aprende del error y trata de mejorar.** \- Ddraig decidió tomar la palabra.

[¿Te fue fácil a ti hacer eso?]- Ddraig sabía que eso no era nada fácil pero al menos podía sacarle un poco de información.

 **-No…en eso nos parecemos…Yo también temía afrontar mis errores, si no hubiera sido por Lavenza me habría hundido en la depresión cuando sentía que mi vida no tenía un camino claro.**

-¿Quién?

 **-Lavenza….mi hermana menor.** \- Ise y Ddraig se sorprendieron al escuchar eso.- **¿Qué, creyeron que no tenía familia? Pues déjenme decirles que Lavenza era tal vez la única en muchos años que lograba sacarme de la depresión que a veces me ganaba.**

-¿Qué fue de ella?- Haou suspiró al escuchar la pregunta.

 **-Lo que pasa con todos…crecer y vivir, es raro pensar que yo, quien no tenía el derecho de vivir mucho, haya vivido más que ella…-** Haou miró a su vida actual.- **Murió cuando su hija cumplió 8 años…era tan delicada, tan amable pero de una salud de cristal.**

-Ya veo…- Ise bajó la cabeza…sabía que era perder a alguien cercano pero…para Haou debió ser peor, era su hermana…su única familia según entiende.- ¿Cómo…?

 **-¿Cómo lo afronte? Me paso lo mismo que a ti…una chica me agarro a golpes para que reaccione.-** Ise miró con una gota de sudor al humano.- **Jajaja, Charlotte era un achica dulce pero pegaba como los demonios…Dios, de solo recordarlo me hace doler la cara.**

-Jajaja…¿Qué te dijo?

 **-Lo mismo que esa niña Twilight te dijo…deja de querer hundirte en esta miseria en la que te quieres ahogar….Claro que ella tenía un hacha en mano cuando lo dijo…-** Haou por primera vez se mostró deprimido y asustado al decir eso… **\- ¡Rayos, ella estaba loca! ¡Si Charlotte, si me oyes era lo que pensaba cada vez que me querías decapitar!** \- Haou miró al ¿cielo? Y grito sin remordimientos, como esperando que ella lo oiga.

-Jajajajaja.- Ise y Ddraig rieron al escuchar eso, primera vez que lo veían tan normal como si ya no quisiera ocultar nada.- Sería interesante oír sobre ella.

 **-Cuando hagas que esos 3 crean en ti plenamente, te mostraré todo…ahora solo te puedo decir poco, que según la teoría que se cree en la actualidad…yo sería perteneciente a los annunaki, los que vivieron en el territorio de Dios.**

[¿Bromeas? Nunca se supo mucho de ellos debido a que se creían un mito incluso entre lo sobrenatural, se dice que los Dioses más poderosos vinieron de ahí]

 **-Pues…todo es más una historia de fantasía. Los Annunaki eran gente como los demás, humanos pero que eran descendientes de los sobrevivientes de Mu, yo…era diferente, mi hermana y yo éramos…extranjeros.-** Haou miró a Ise quien estaba atento.- **Ni yo sé de donde soy originario, mi primer recuerdo claro era robar comida en las calles del reino Hemelse…eso es lo mejor que recuerdo, mis padres según hasta donde va mi memoria, murieron antes de llegar al reino…recuerdo que, Lavenza en esos días era una niña muy enferma…hice de todo para darle comida y tenerla a salvo, a pesar de que en esos días era muy débil.**

 **-** ¿Qué tan débil?

 **-Para resumir, no tenía mis poderes…no los desbloquee hasta cuando cumplí 15…Pero, eso no me detuvo, yo solo quería tener a mi hermana a salvo…por ello, cuando el rey de ese entonces pidió voluntarios para pertenecer al ejército, no dude en ofrecerme a formar parte de este…obviamente Lavenza no quería que fuera un soldado pero ella con solo 11 años y yo de 13…no había mucha opción…el mundo era cruel, más para dos huérfanos.**

-Entiendo…¿Y esa chica Charlotte?

 **-Ella…ella era la princesa, la única heredera al trono…je, aún desde niña muchos compararon su belleza con la de varias Diosas…obviamente eso no fue visto bien por varios…vaya que trajo problemas.-** Haou notó que Ise quería preguntar que tanto.- **Compara lo que Perseo padeció para salvar a Andrómeda…solo que 10 veces peor, yo la pase mal dado que fue mi primera misión y solo tenía 15 años…pero fue en esa misión que descubrí mis poderes…y que también me hice de un nombre en el reino, la espada justa de la oscuridad….estúpido si me lo preguntas. Pero…tras ello, yo y Charlotte nos hicimos más cercanos ya que me volví su guardia personal.**

 **-** ¿La amabas?- Haou tras su máscara sonrió a la pregunta.

 **-Con toda mi alma, aún ahora lo hago…cuando Lavenza murió, ella y mis amigos fueron mi soporte, mi fuerza…creí que…sería así siempre…pero las cosas salieron mal…Charlotte como princesa que era estaba comprometida a un hijo de la mano derecha del rey…un bastardo que solo la quería por su estatus y belleza.**

-¿No hiciste nada? Con tu poder…

 **-En ese entonces, tenía 27 años pero…era aún débil, no en el termino de poder, tenía el poder para enfrentar a un Dios en esos días…hablo de la influencia política, para todos…a pesar de ser llamado héroe, era un chico huérfano…sin estatus, un extranjero. El rey me consideraba su mejor guerrero pero nunca un prospecto para su hija.**

[Debió ser muy duro…ver a la persona que amas lejos de tu alcance, cerca pero también lejos]

 **-Lo era, no sé si fue un castigo o una bendición pero Ares deseaba a Charlotte y tras la negación del rey…ya viste que hizo…ataco…lo enfrente y logré alejarlo lo suficiente para ir por ella y salir de ahí con mi sobrina…el reino desapareció…su gente también…solo quedábamos nosotros 3. Al final, ella y yo estuvimos juntos…con mi sobrina, era como tener una familia a pesar de que ya no vivíamos en el lujo del castillo y demás, era duro pero éramos felices.**

-T-Tuviste hijos con ella…- Haou endureció la mirada.

 _ **-Murió**_ **antes de que pudiéramos hacer eso…** \- Ese murió salió muy forzado, Ise y Ddraig intuyeron que uso esa palabra en vez de decir que la mataron.

-¿Quién…?

 **-Ares…por eso lo mate…-** Ise abrió los ojos al notar el odio en los ojos del humano. **\- Aprovechó que las protegía para atacarme…me iba a matar pero…ella…ella se metió….recibió el ataque por mi…-** Unas lágrimas salieron de los ojosde Haou al decir eso…- **Ese día algo en mi murió…jure matar a Ares…deje a mi sobrina con una familia hebrea y fui tras él…tras lograr mi objetivo…juré que nunca dejaría que ningún Dios oprimiría a nadie…lo mataría antes de que haga eso….**

-Haou…yo…

 **-Esto Ise…es solo un trozo de lo que viví, será peor cuando recibas mis recuerdos…eso pasara cuando abras la puerta…ahí verás todo con detalles. No puedo decirte como vivir tu vida, es tuya…solo déjame decirte que no dudes en tu camino…y si tienes alguien especial…o varias…no calles, demuéstralo…no cometas mi error…yo espere mucho.-** Haou acarició la cabeza de Ise, un gesto que por un segundo le hizo recordar a su maestro.- **No digo que seas un don juan pero…sé un poco más inteligente en ver algunas cosas.** \- Ise se rasco la nuca un poco avergonzado.- **Hora de que hables con Twilight, no querrás recibir otra paliza.**

-Jajajaja…si…- Ise se tomó la cara y tuvo un escalofrío al imaginar ese escenario.

Haou desapareció para dar paso a la escalera de Lazos que llevaba al vitral de Twilight. Ise no dudó en subir esas escaleras en espera de reunirse con su amiga…tras llegar donde ella estaba, notó que la chica sonreía a verlo…

-Entonces…¿Cómo te fue?- Twilight contenía las ganas de abrazarlo y de demostrar lo feliz que estaba de verlo.

-Siéntate….esto tomará su tiempo.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo…Rean hablaba con Sirzches quien había venido a la casa de la familia Gremory, el Maou vino a dar un informe de cómo estaba todo. Resumen…un desastre, las cosas estaban de cabeza, metafóricamente hablando.

Lo único bueno es que Odín dijo que estaba conforme en como las cosas acabaron y que a pesar de todo veía un potencial en esta alianza y que lo hablaría con sus iguales de Asgard...pero…

-¿Odín la dejó…aquí?- Rean señaló a Rossweise que estaba sentada en una esquina de la sala con una aura azul de depresión.- ¿Lo hizo adrede?

-Así parece…- El Maou también estaba algo complicado, los sollozos de la chica no ayudaban.- No creo que lo haya hecho para una prueba…

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso, las lágrimas nada falsas de la pobre chica? ¡Odín la abandono!- obviamente esas palabras pegaron en el corazón sensible de la chica.

-¡Buuuuuaaaaahhhhh, Odín-sama se fue dejándome aquí….fui despedida, es mi ruina!-Rossweise lloró sin reparos mientras ambos hombres se miraban complicados.- ¡Tal vez deba replantear mi vida e ir a lo más bajo del mundo!

-¡Wowowowo, alto ahí!- Rean detuvo ese peligroso pensamiento dado que le daba miedo ver donde estaba yendo.- No es el final…hay muchas opciones en la vida…

-¿Si?- la chica miró al humano con esperanza.- ¿Cuáles?

-Ahm…pues…no se me ocurre nada ahora pero de haber, las hay.- el mal intento solo hizo que la chica vuelva a romper en llanto.- Oh…¡Ita!

-¡Rean, si no vas a dar un buen consejo, cállate!- Venelana apareció justo para darle un cocacho al humano que se sobaba la cabeza.- Ven Ross-chan, tengamos una dulce y animada charla.

Rossweise asintió y la demonio se llevó de la mano a la valquiria como una niña pequeña, ambos hombres vieron eso con asombro…¿Era esa la experiencia de madre? Parece que sí.

-Mi madre no cambia…- Sirzches aún recuerda cuando ella le levantaba el ánimo.- Espero que cuides muy bien de ella Rean-san.- el mencionado se sonrojo un poco al oír eso pero no dijo nada para decir lo contrario…

-En fin, ahora con lo de Rossweise en manos de tu madre…diré que Azazel está de acuerdo con lo que haré y con Miguel…sabes que él feliz de ganar más aliados, para que la paz se solidifique más rápido.

-¿Cuándo partes?

-Mañana, más pronto mejor…- Rean tuvo un escalofrío al imaginar el reencuentro.- Dios…creo que moriré más pronto de lo que creí.- Sirzches rió un poco ante las palabras temerosas del humano en frente él, era un ser capaz de afrontar seres de gran poder y le temía a dos mujeres….claro que él tampoco puede decir mucho dado que su esposa da miedo…demasiado.

-¿Sabes que hacer y decir?- Rean asintió sin dudar.- ¿Sabes cómo llegar?

-Sí, estuve ahí unos años para lograr controlar mejor mis poderes y demás, además que he ido ahí un par de veces tras irme.- Rean sacó un frasco con pastillas, sacó dos y se las tomo de un trago.- Ugh…odio esta medicina…

-¿Eso es lo que…?

-Acelera mi recuperación tras…usar mi poder real, Azazel la desarrollo tras ver los efectos que tenía tras usarlo.- Rean guardó el frasco para luego sonreír.- Claro que no impide que mi vida se acorte.

-¿Cuánto…te queda exactamente?

-Sinceramente…no lo sé, 1 año, 10 años…no me importa, solo seguiré con mi objetivo…así cuando llegue el día, moriré tranquilo.- Sirzches no pudo evitar admirar la determinación de Rean.- Pero dejemos los temas tristes, pienso que llevar a Ise conmigo es una buena idea.

-¿Para entrenarlo o para que calme su mente?

-Ambas, el Jigen Haoh que mi maestro me heredo es un arte que necesita de una mente serena, no se la enseñe a Ise dado que veía su…ligero problema pero ahora que lo desea afrontar, esto lo ayudara de varios modos.

-Además de entrenar ese nuevo poder…aún es débil pero prometedor según oí.

-Una técnica que vuelve el Balance Breaker del Welsh Dragon en sub-especies de esta…no solo una sino tres…¿Ese era el poder real de los Cosmic Packs o es lo que Ise imagino?- Rean no tenía ni idea de cómo catalogar esto, era extraño pero…

-Es un primer paso…- Rean asintió a las palabras del Maou.- Tal vez el primer verdadero paso para él.

-Ahora debe dar los demás…

* * *

En lo que sería un cuarto a parte del resto, Ise estaba parado en frente de todos y bajó la cabeza en señal de disculpas. Todos lo veían con sorpresa….

-Lo lamento…lamento todo, mi actitud y demás…- Rias miró a sus siervos quienes sonrieron, en verdad ella no tenía nada que perdonar.

-Kuroka…- Ray miró a su amiga quien tenía la cara a un lado y de brazos cruzados.- No es sano seguir con esa actitud…

-Hmph…- Kuroka abrió un ojo y notó que todos la miraban…- bien…lo perdono….con una condición.- Ise alzó la vista y miró a la chica.- Llévame a una cita y lo perdono todo.

-¿¡QUÉ!?- el grito femenino fue general mientras Ise dijo…

-Claro Kuroka.- Todas pasaron a ver a Ise con incredulidad….¿¡Por qué no pensaron en ello!?- Pero tendrá que esperar…

-¿¡Por qué!?- la nekomata gritó al oír eso, ella quiere su cita ya.

-Verán…antes que nada, gracias por ser pacientes con un idiota como yo…alguien quien no se entiende del todo y duda de si mismo aunque cree en los demás…- todos miraron a Ise sin decir nada.- Con lo que pasó me di cuenta que aún tengo mucho que aprender…por ello, mi maestro quiere que vaya a un viaje con él.

-¿V-Viaje?- Akeno fue la primera en salir de su estupor.- ¿S-Será largo, a donde irán?

-Al lugar donde las amigas de mi maestro están, hablé con él anoche y me preguntó si quería con él. Obviamente dije que sí, es perfecto para mejorar mis habilidades y demás….y de largo, solo serán un par de semanas.

-¡Pero aún así, te irás!- Irina habló con molestia al ver que Ise no dijo nada antes.- ¿No podemos…?

-No, es un viaje que deseo hacer solo con mi maestro…debo de hacerlo si deseo avanzar….lo lamento pero ir con ustedes puede que me aleje algo de lo que deseo aprender.

-¡Pero Ise-sama!- Ravel iba a decir algo pero Rias alzó la mano.- ¿Rias-san?

-¿Seguro de que esto es lo que deseas? ¿Seguro que esto te ayudará?- Ise asintió a las preguntas de Rias, ella solo suspiró y negó con la cabeza.- Eres un idiota…pero si algo sé sin duda alguna es que cuando algo se mete en tu cabeza…no te detienes.

-¿Rias Onee-sama segura de esto? Ise-san aún no está del todo…

-Tiene heridas menores…y su cansancio es cosa de lado.- Ayane habló con los brazos cruzados.- Yo estoy de acuerdo con que él vaya…pero claro, tendrá que recompensarnos por irse y dejarnos atrás.

-…¿Qué desean?- Ise ya intuía la respuesta.

-¡Una cita!- la respuesta unísona de todas hizo que al joven la salga una gota de sudor, aún no entendía del todo esto pero…se esforzaría para captarlo, aunque sufra una jaqueca.

-Bien…- todas dieron un ligero brinco al oír eso…esto iba a ser pesado…- Pero…prométanme que cuando vuelvan a mi casa…no la incendien.

-¿Tan mal piensas de nosotras Ise?

-Xenovia…sé que algunas acá no son bendecidas con lo mínimo del arte culinario…deseo ver mi casa entera y no en cenizas….¡Y ya saben de quienes hablo!- las mencionadas indirectamente desviaron la mirada ante….la verdad dicha.

-Tranquilo senpai…estoy segura que Venelana-sama podrá evitar eso.- Koneko jaló la manga de la casaca del joven quien sonrió y acarició la cabeza de su kouhai.- nya….

Ise rio un poco al notar el lindo gesto de la chica mientras veía que las demás miraban con molestia la escena…negó con la cabeza la actitud de sus amigas…ahora que lo pensaba…

-¿Y Gasper?

-Está en el hospital.- Ise miró confundió a Fay quien habló de inmediato.- No es por una herida Ise-sama, fue a ver a Kiba…al parecer deseaba hacerle compañía.

-Entiendo…¿ellos están…?

-Según los doctores tendrán una recuperación total pero deben estar en el hospital por seguridad…Ninguno se veía muy contento…- Rias bajó la cabeza al decir eso.

-Natural…Rahab los venció rápido, pudo hacer lo mismo con Vali y conmigo pero decidió jugar con nosotros…humillante…sé lo que sienten, ser vencidos de ese modo…pero estoy seguro que se repondrán y se harán más fuertes.- Ise sabía que esos 3 lo harían, si él pudo…con más razón ellos.

-Ok...además de todo esto ¡Aki y yo conseguimos nuestros Balance Breakers, yo digo que hemos logrado mucho a pesar de lo malo!

-¡Sí! Aunque…solo los podemos usar por 2 horas…

-Practica chicas….practica.- Ise habló por experiencia…él puede usar su Balance Breaker días sin problema alguno.- Además, seguro que Fie-san les ayuda.

-Hablando de prácticas…¿Qué hay del Dividing Gaer, Ise-kun?- Ray preguntó algo que todos olvidaron, el poder que Ise y Ddraig robaron de Albión.

-Ahm….¿Ddraig?

[Bien…yo hablo]- Todos notaron que el Boosted Gear apareció.- [No lo podemos usar libremente, las chances de uso son de 1 a 10 y consume demasiado poder, acorta el uso del Balance Breaker…demasiado riesgo de uso, por ahora]

-Ok….¿Y esas nuevas formas?- Kuroka hizo la pregunta que todos deseaban hacer.

["Cosmos Packing Tri System"]- todas se vieron las caras confusas.- [El nombre de la técnica que cambia la armadura, no es completa…está lejos de ser perfecta dado que solo tenemos un acceso al 10% del poder de cada Cosmic Pack. Incluye un sistema de sincronía entre mi compañero y yo, cuando esta llega a 100% nos permite usar el Cosmos Packing Tri al 10% de cada Pack…es todo lo que podemos usar ahora]

-En pocas palabras…- Ravel habló ya que vio las caras de confusión de varias.- El 100% de sincronía es el 10% del poder….usar el 100% de todo el poder requeriría de una sincronía del…

[1000%, suena a una locura pero es lo que se ve en el sistema…Aún hay cosas que no están claras…debido a que está en "La Etapa de pruebas" no hay mucho que decir, no tenemos idea de cómo avanzar o hacerlo más fuerte, actualmente más que un aumento de poder solo da un impulso de poder…nada relevante]

-Pero…al menos han logrado desbloquear un nuevo poder, ya depende de ustedes hacerlo más fuerte.- Irina en verdad sonaba animada con lo que ha sucedido…un paso pequeño pero uno a fin de cuentas.

-Si…- Ise miró a todas con una sonrisa.- Gracias…Gracias por ser mis amigas a pesar de todo…

Todas sonrieron ante las palabras de Ise quien a pesar de todo, aún sentía un miedo de fallar pero…sabe que si desea avanzar, debe de afrontar ese miedo y otros más.

* * *

-Entonces…¿Nos vamos a China?

-Si Bikou.- Vai quien ya estaba casi recuperado tras la última batalla que tuvieron se notaba algo mejor dado que sentía que aún podía hacerse más fuerte.

-Aun no me puedo creer que usaras el Trans-Arm sabiendo que no está completo…- Esdeath miró con reproche al joven.- ¡Sabes muy bien que es riesgoso!

-Ya mujer, ya paso…aún vivo.

-Ella tiene razón Vali…Trans-Arm aumenta todas tus habilidades en proporción a la cantidad de luz que introduces en tu cuerpo.- Merlina habló mientras miraba algo molesta al peliplata.- Pero a pesar de ser un usuario de luz….eres parte demonio, te lastima y que además tras su uso tu Balance Breaker queda inhabilitado…a menos que logres distribuir la luz de manera perfecta en tu cuerpo sin que te dañe, esta seguirá siendo un arma de doble filo para ti.

{Wow…es la primera vez que oigo a esa niña decir más de 2 oraciones juntas…}- Todos rieron un poco ante la broma de Albión mientras Merlina se sonrojaba un poco.

-Lo tendré en cuenta…- Vali tocó la cabeza de la chica en señal de que entendió.- Pero este es mi primer paso para crear un poder que supere la Juggernaut Drive, Ise también va por ese camino…ahora solo debemos entrenar.

-No sé porque…pero me late que estas deseoso de ver lo que ambos crearan y que deseas medir fuerzas con él de nuevo.

-Obviamente Arthur…tú no viste lo que yo cuando uso esas tres formas, le da la capacidad de usar distintos modos de pelea…si logra juntar esas 3 formas en una sola armadura….

-Sería una repotenciación general…como una promoción a "Queen" en los Rating Game.- Bikou pareció captar la indirecta.- y tú…vas por ese camino también…dos caminos distintos pero que van a la misma meta.

{Aunque pienso que hay algo más en lo que vimos…}- todos asintieron a las palabras del Albión, parecía que esa técnica tenía…algo oculto, algo oscuro tras su origen.

Todos decidieron dar un vistazo a su próximo objetivo antes de ir hacia China, los Himalayas…¿qué habrá allí? Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo…

-¡A los Himalayas!- Bikou grito como un niño al decir eso pero….todos sonrieron al escuchar ello…hora de una nueva aventura.

* * *

[No puedo creer que todo esto haya pasado en solo 2 semanas, si que tenemos un talento nato para meternos en miles de situaciones…]- Ise rio un poco al oír eso.- [Pero de lo contario, la vida seria aburrida ¿no?]

Ise estaba en lo que sería el balcón central de la casa, no tenía sueño dado que ya había dormido demasiado. Miraba la luna artificial en el cielo del inframundo y no podía evitar sentir que veía la luna de la tierra, estaba muy bien hecha….claro que no se compara a la original pero no esta mal.

-Una vida aburrida…si…tienes razón…

[Sé que tal vez la idea de meterte en todas situaciones te preocupe pero déjame decir algo que aprendí de uno de los poseedores pasados del Boosted Gear, la armonía busca el orden mientras el caos la libertad, la vida es regida por esas dos fuerzas que…si bien a veces están en conflicto, nunca vivirán sin la otra…a veces pienso que el caos es lo que le da a la vida ese toque interesante…claro que un caos que no sea una destructiva…]

-Hablando de poseedores…¿Cómo están ahí dentro?

[Fueron al interior del Boosted Gear a investigar la matriz del Sacred Gear, quieren investigar el nuevo sistema, tal vez tarden un tiempo ahí dentro]- Ise asintió al oír eso, ya se le hacía extraño no oír nada de ellos.- [Esperemos que nos den buenas noticias, hubiera ido yo pero me necesitas para usar a todo poder el Boosted Gear]

-Lo sé…además, sin ti a mi lado mi vida sería aburrida….¿A quién molestaría a primera hora del día?

[Que gracioso…]- Ise rio seguido por Ddraig.- [Por cierto…es una lástima que Twilight haya dicho que en estas 2 semanas que vienen no pueda hablar contigo]

En su última charla, tras contar lo que paso en la batalla con Rahab, Twilight le dijo que debido a que su escuela tendrá un festival la próxima semana, le tomara esta semana y un poco de la que viene para preparar todo y duda que se puedan comunicar.

[Se notaba triste de no poder hablar contigo…¿Qué tienes que decir a eso picarón?]- Ise se sonrojo por el apodo…no podía negar que hablar con ella era algo de rutina, rutina que ya era parte de su día a día, verla era tan natural como ver a Rias y las demás.

-Pues…aguantar, yo también estaré ocupado estas semanas Ddraig…lo bueno es que llegare tarde solo 3 días para el inicio de clases en casa.- Ise necesitaba esto, alejarse un poco de la rutina de los últimos meses…- es lo mejor…

-¿Qué es mejor?- Ise volteó al escuchar a Rias, la chica vestía ropas casuales.- ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?

-No podía dormir…¿Qué hay de ti?- Rias se acercó a él y se apoyo en la baranda.

-Solo vine a ver la luna desde un mejor lugar que mi habitación. No estoy en la mejor posición que digamos.- ambos rieron un poco tras el comentario.- Sabes…aún no te doy las gracias por…ayudar a Sona y darle tu apoyo esa vez frente a los del consejo.

-Nah…no hay nada que agradecer, soné muy idealista…

-Pero por ello no es menos real, los humanos dicen que lo ideal es la meta de cada uno…lo que los impulsa a avanzar a pesar de las dificultades.- Ise miro callado a la pelirroja…- Sé que…con lo que ha pasado en los últimos días, dudes de ti un poco pero…nosotros no dudamos de ti, ni en lo que nos has dicho…trata de creerte tus propios consejos Ise, piensa un poco en ti en vez de los demás aunque sea un instante…antepones a los demás demasiado y eso me preocupa.

-¿Por qué…?

-Porque temo que arrojes tu vida…- Rias puso su cabeza sobre el hombro del castaño.- Tú…no sé que haría si tú…

-No pasará…no deseo morir aún, si bien no deseo vivir tanto, no está en mis planes morir tan pronto.- Ise acarició el cabello de Rias, gesto que la sorprendió y que la hizo mirarlo con sorpresa.- ¿Qué?

-Has cambiado…antes…no sé…hubieras hecho otra cosa.- Ise se rasco la nuca un poco.

-Trato de…entender mejor a los demás…en especial a ustedes, no lo creas pero aún me cuesta entender unas cosas pero…- Ise miró a Rias con una sonrisa.- Quiero entenderte a ti y a las demás…a pesar de mi idiotez.

-Entiendo…- Rias volvió a apoyar su cabeza en el hombro del joven.- Por cierto ¿Qué hizo esa chica Twilight para hacerte reaccionar?- Rias sintió como Ise se tensiono al escuchar la pregunta.

-Pues…- Ise le comentó todo, desde los golpes hasta las palabras…Rias se quedó perpleja unos segundos antes de estallar en risa.- ¡No es gracioso!

-¡Claro que lo es, jajajajaja!- Rias estuvo así casi un minuto mientras Ise la veía con los brazos cruzados.- ¡Jajajaja, ay…no me lo creo! Jajajaja…lo diré con toda la sinceridad del mundo…yo también te hubiera hecho eso…aunque tal vez te hubiera dado unas nalgadas.

-¡Eso es acoso mujer!- Ise se sonrojo ante la idea.- ¿¡Qué harías si yo te diera a ti las nalgadas!

-Las recibiré con gusto.- Rias le saco la lengua tiernamente al decir eso, sobra decir que Ise no se esperó esa respuesta.- Jejejeje, te ves tierno.

-Rias…no me tientes…

-Oh, el chico denso trata de actuar rudo con una chica.- Rias quería jugar con él, hace tiempo que quería hacerlo.- ¿Qué me harás…darme las nalgadas?

-…Un beso.- Rias lo miró en shock y algo sonrojada.- Te recuerdo que aún me debes el beso que me robaste.

-Y-Y-Yo…pues…- Ise notó lo nerviosa que estaba…a decir verdad, él también lo estaba pero quería sacarse una duda de la cabeza ahora…antes hubiera dejado eso para mucho después pero…tiene que sacarse la duda de una vez.- Pues…inténtalo….Si, inténtalo…no tienes las agallas para…- Ise la tomó de los hombros…- ¡Eep!

-¿Qué pasa…asustada?- Ni idea de donde le salió lo valiente, a decir verdad lo inició todo a broma pero…ya llegó aquí.

-N-No…vamos…hazlo…- En verdad Rias estaba nerviosa pero deseaba ese beso…hace tiempo que lo deseaba.- Tienes 3 segundos para…¡Mph!

Ise no esperó los 3 segundos, repitió lo que ella hizo con él esa vez…la beso sin previo aviso. Rias se quedó helada medio segundo para luego participar activamente en este, poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del joven profundizo el beso…el segundo beso de ella.

Ise terminó el beso ante la ligera queja de ella quien se notaba tierna tras lo último.

-Oye…pudiste hacer…que dure un poco más…- Rias sonrió al decir eso.

-Rias…yo…- La chica puso su dedo índice en su boca en señal de que se calle.

-No digas nada…sé lo que tratas de decir…yo también.- Ise desvió un poco la mirada avergonzado, ella sabía que Ise era denso con los sentimientos de los demás pero no con los suyos….- Te tardaste…

-Yo…nunca he hecho algo como esto…ni siquiera sé si va a funcionar…y además…

-Están las otras…- Ise se mostró confundido y sorprendido.- Idiota, eres tan tonto que no notas las cosas claras…aunque admito que tenía miedo de que…no sintieras lo mismo, no me puedes culpar…Has….Has tenido que casi morir y que esos 3 rompan el cascaron que tenías para hacer esto…Dime la verdad ¿Lo hubieras hecho si…nada de esto hubiera sucedido?

-No…No ahora…tal vez mucho después pero…tal vez hubiera sido muy tarde…tal vez tú y las demás…- Ise sabía que era tonto por pensar en ello…- Tuve que casi morir y casi caer en la desesperación para…hacer esto.- Rias puso su mano en la mejilla del joven y la acarició.

-Como dicen…a veces debes sufrir o caer para darte cuenta de algo…- Ise sonrió al escuchar eso.- ¿Quiénes más están en tu pensamiento?

-A parte de ti…unas cuantas más pero…nada es claro…aún no…es una posibilidad…- Ise cerró los ojos para luego abrirlos y mostrar seriedad.- Pero hay una clara…y es gracioso pensarlo considerando que…a penas la conozco.

-Oh…ya veo.- Rias sonrió al ver que Ise parece un poco más…sincero.- Pues…no es que quiera llegar a esto pero…¿te sientes listo para que…digas sobre lo nuestro a las demás sabiendo lo que pasará?- Ise negó con la cabeza…no estaba listo…si se atrevió a hacerlo con Rias es porque ella era la más cercana a él ahora.- Jeje…entiendo…será un secreto por ahora….pero en estas dos semanas…por favor, trata de intentar ese paso…sé que tienes miedo pero…debes afrontarlos…hazlo por mí…por ellas.

-De acuerdo…cuando vuelva de mi viaje con mi maestro…trataré de mejorar en este rubro…lo prometo.- Rias asintió a esas palabras con una sonrisa, dos semanas se pasarán volando.- Y bueno…¿Qué hacemos ahora…?

-Pues…cada uno irá a su habitación a dormir pero…- Rias se acercó a él de nuevo…- Un beso más…¿No cuesta nada verdad? Considéralo tu reemplazo a la cita que deberías tener conmigo.

Ise sonrió a medias al ver que la demonio que tenía en frente suyo sabía usar sus recursos…no es que se queje al fin y al cabo, no lo dirá en voz alta aún pero…en verdad ama los besos de Rias.

* * *

-¿Todo listo para partir Ise?- Rean miraba a su alumno quien estaba cabizbajo.- ¿Qué te pasa?

-Maestro….son las 4 de la mañana…- tal como dice el reloj, en efecto en el mundo humano son las 4 de la mañana.

Ise y Rean estaban ya afuera de la casa Gremory, si bien ayer ya todos se despidieron de esos dos para que vayan sin contratiempos a su viaje, la idea de salir tan temprano era descabellada.

-No te quejes como dice el dicho, el que madruga, Dios lo ayuda.- Ise miró con los ojos entrecerrados a su maestro.

-¿Es eso…o que no desea estar aquí cuando Venelana-san descubra que las personas que iremos a visitar son MUY amigas suyas?- A Rean le recorrió un escalofrío al imaginar el escenario, lo afrontará tarde o temprano….prefiere que sea tarde.- Al menos ya me despedí de todos anoche…

-Yo igual…- Rean desvió la mirada al ver que su alumno lo miraba con reproche.- Bueno, deje una nota…Venelana y Fie deberán entender porque lo hago…- Ise asintió…él hizo lo mismo, dejo unas notas para reemplazar la despedida que debería suceder ahora.

[Déjame decir que en mi humilde opinión…esto es ridículo]- Ddraig dio su opinión valida.- [Bueno ¿Esperamos una invitación? Vámonos de una vez]

-Si…si nos damos prisa podremos llegar ahí tras salir del puerto este de Tokio para la de la mañana, solo habrá que remar.

-¿¡Remar!?- Ise se sorprendió del raro método de viaje.- ¿¡Iremos a una isla en un bote de remos!?

-Una pequeña isla cerca de Japón que yace oculta mi querido alumno.- Rean le dio una palmada al joven.- Vamos…el tren nos espera.

Ise notó que en efecto, el tren estaba esperándolos…vaya que trabajan rápido, el tren los llevará de nuevo a Kuoh y de ahí inicia su viaje. Justo cuando estaban avanzando.

-Ise…espera…- Una voz que no esperó oír los detuvo. Para sorpresa de ambos…Sona apareció a un lado de ellos a través de un círculo de transporte.- ¿Te irás sin despedirte?

-Sona…- Rean solo dio una ligera sonrisa y le dijo que él esperaría en el tren mientras los dos hablan. Tras ver que estaban solos…- ¿Cómo…?

-Rias…me lo dijo ayer.- Ise bajó la cabeza…obvio.-…puse mi alarma para no olvidarme. No puedo creer que te ibas sin decir nada.- la chica se cruzo de brazos.

-Pues…- Sona entró en modo Kaichou, mala señal.- Lo lamento pero estás con lo de tu familia y demás…

-Aún así, no es excusa…mi hermana también está molesta…ya dijo que cuando visite tu casa desea que tengan una maratón de un anime de Mahou Shoujo.

Ise se quedó helado al oír eso…como odia esas series…pero que da.

-Y yo…espero que no des problemas a donde irás.- Ise se mostró herido por las palabras de la chica.

-Que mal concepto tienes de mí Sona…- la chica rio un poco al oír eso.- Pero no te preocupes, daré todo de mí.

-Bien dicho…Saji y los demás te desean buena suerte. Saji dice que entrenará duro tras salir de la clínica, no desea quedarse atrás, Sairaorg espera un día pelear contigo…ustedes los hombres y sus deseos por pelear.

-¿Qué esperabas? Somos hombres, somos seres que adoran un buen reto.- Sona miró con reproche al joven quien se rasco la cabeza nervioso.- Jajaja…pues…de vez en cuando.

-Claro…- Sona suspiró tras decir eso.- Sé que ya debes irte y te deseo la mejor de las suertes…- Ise asintió a los buenos deseos de la chica.- Pero por llegar tarde al nuevo inicio de clases…tendrás que ayudar al Consejo Estudiantil por unas dos semanas.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡No puedes…es decir, sé que puedes pero…!

-Sin peros…ahora ve, ya tome mucho de tu tiempo.- Ise suspiró al ver que estaba jodido.- Buena suerte Ise.

-Gracias Sona.- La chica extendió su mano en señal de respeto, Ise la tomó y se dieron el apretón correspondiente.- Una cosa Sona…¿Por qué me llamas por mi nombre?

-Porque…- Sona tomó un suspiro para luego sonreír.- Somos amigos ¿Verdad?

Ise asintió a esas palabras y tras una última despedida, subió al tren que no tardó en ponerse en marcha para llevar a los pasajeros al mundo humano. Sona miró como el tren se iba…

-Al menos por ahora…- la demonio desapareció en un círculo de transporte para ir a su casa y descansar.

En el tren…Ise se sentó en frente de su maestro quien bebía una taza de café.

-¿Cómo fue?

-Nada del otro mundo, solo deseaba darme buena suerte.- Rean asintió mientras tomaba otro sorbo.- Aunque me di cuenta que ahora me llama por mi nombre.

-Oh…interesante.- Rean sonrió al escuchar eso, al parecer algo ha empezado.- Cuando regresemos, trata de entenderla a ella y las demás Ise…ya sabes, trata de no ser tan…despistado.

-Haré el intento maestro…- Ise sabía que eso iba a ser difícil…muy difícil.

Ise paso a ver la ventana, vio como el cielo del inframundo era reemplazado por la visión de la brecha dimensional, era hora de una nueva aventura y sentía emoción por saber que le deparará.

-¿Eh?- Ise se acercó a esta al creer ver algo allá afuera.

-¿Pasa algo Ise?- Rean notó que su alumno se acercó repentinamente a la ventana.

-Creí…no, no es nada.- Ise puso a un lado ese pensamiento, era imposible.

El tren siguió su curso, nadie se percató de que encima del camino que seguía el vehículo…un ser miraba el tren. Un enorme dragón de 100 metros observaba al tren partir, el Sekiryuushintei, Great Red o Gran Rojo. El dragón solo se fue del lugar a través de una de las brechas que había, había visto el sueño de ese chico y de su maestro…debe de admitir que es interesante. El True Dragon desapareció, dejando el lugar en silencio nuevamente.

* * *

En otro lado…

-A ver…adornos, listo. Libros para decoración, listo. Lista de próximas cosas, listo.- Una chica de cabello púrpura con mechones rosa cerraba su maleta tras confirmar su lista por décima vez.

Twilight Sparkle estaba emocionada, ser elegida como la organizadora del Festival del Sol y la Luna en su escuela era un gran honor. Ya estaba lista para partir, eran las 8 de la mañana pero era mejor empezar temprano para no salirse de esquedula. La chica tomó de su escritorio un collar, una estrella púrpura de 6 puntas, nunca salía de casa sin él…era obvio ya que…

-¡Ah, estoy 2 minutos tarde!- la joven tomó la maleta tras ver que su reloj marcaba las 8:02 y salió apresuradamente de su casa sin importar que haga un poco de ruido que alerte a sus padres y hermano menor.- ¡Si no me doy prisa Pinkie empezará a llenar el lugar con sus globos y decoraciones!

La joven empezó a correr rápidamente, hacia su escuela pero se detuvo un segundo. Miró el cielo al pensar en su amigo, Ise era un buen chico…con sus defectos pero eso lo hacía él, se sentía orgullosa de llamarlo amigo. Es una lástima que estará ocupada esta semana…su tiempo para hablar con él no bastaba y ella, como toda chica ordenada, no le gusta las cosas a medias.

-2 semanas, son solo 2 semanas Twilight, de ahí…lo podrás ver de nuevo.- Twilight tomó aire y volvió a correr.

Lo que ella no sabía, es que las próximas dos semanas serían muy interesantes…muy interesantes y que además, ella, Ise y sus amigas se verían en algo que se creyó olvidado por siglos…hasta ahora.

 **ARCO IV FIN**

* * *

Insertar canción: Innocent ~Mujaki na mama de~ (TV edit) - Koji Wada

Donna ni hanarete itemo…

(Aunque la distancia nos separe…)

Al comienzo de la canción, vemos a Issei y Vali que se encuentran caminando en un terreno que ha llegado la noche con la luna brillando y las estrellas acompañando ese cielo que daba indicios que el día comenzaba ya que estaba cerca el amanecer mientras que ellos se acercan mutuamente.

HEY!

Y con ese grito, ambos portadores de un dragón celestial chocan sus puños en señal de amistad o de despedida mediante que la cámara se mueve al mismo cielo que muestra que un sol brillante comienza a aparecer entre las montañas y dando que se cambia a otro lugar que se muestra una especie de tumba.

Mirageta sora. Kimi wa tooi basho de.

(Mirando hacia el cielo. Te encuentras en algún lugar lejano.)

Y en ella vemos un ramo de flores colocado por Issei que recuerda en ella la persona que se encuentra sepultada con lágrimas, pero está siendo visto por Rean que de alguna manera se llena de nostalgia y cambia su mirada al cielo y la cámara sigue la misma acción.

Onaji keshiki, Mitsumete iru no kana

(Me preguntaré, si estarás viendo el mismo paisaje que yo)

Y en ese mismo cielo, vemos en un sendero cercano a las montañas se muestra a Vali quien se distancia un tanto de su grupo para poder descansar un poco mediante que Bikou, Arthur y Esdeath lo observan claramente para que su compañero pueda meditar todos los viajes que ha hecho con ellos y recuerda con nostalgia todas las aventuras que pasó en el inframundo previo a comenzar su propio camino.

Todokanai omoi wo

(Mis sentimientos, te alcanzarán)

Entre los dos, Issei piensa cómo fue que a temprana edad pierde a sus padres y conoció a Ddraig para iniciar el entrenamiento con Rean mediante recuerda como ha sido feliz últimamente, al mismo tiempo que Vali recuerda esos momentos que compartía con Rias, Milicas y Sairaorg en su estancia en el inframundo pero repentinamente en su pensar se encuentran cerca con él.

Mune ni kizamitsuke hashittetanda

(Y seguiré corriendo con ello grabado en mi pecho)

Repentinamente Issei y Vali ve que Azazel les golpea por la espalda sin pensar pero ven que las diversas personas como Sairaorg, Rias, Irina, LeFay, Yuuto, Gasper, entre otras personas que conocen a ambos, al igual que Esdeath, Bikou y Arthur que conocen al peli platino que ambos se dan impulso para un salto por una colina pequeña.

Bokutachi ga yumemita ashita ni

(Ese mañana que nosotros hemos soñado)

Rápidamente se cambia la escena y se nota a Ayane, Twilight, Irina y Xenovia corriendo mientras llevaban unas cosas y la cámara nota cerca que Vali estaba recostado en el pasto que estaba cerca de un campo de flores para relajarse, pero Esdeath lo encuentra para acurrucarse en su pecho, aunque no le cayó muy bien ese acto al peli platino que suspira y cierra los ojos con una sonrisa.

Hibiku yo Kimi no warai koe

(Resonará con el sonido de tu risa)

Pero no muy lejos, Sirzechs y Grayfia ven con una sonrisa a su querido hijo y a la distancia, Rean entre los árboles con una sonrisa se aleja caminando del lugar, pero repentinamente se encuentra con Venelana, Fie y Evangeline lo miren fijamente para saber lo que hacía mientras que el hombre incrédulo por lo que pasa, solo las ve, se da una idea hasta que suspira con una risa nerviosa con una gota de sudor en su rostro.

Dakara bokutachi wa atarashii kaze o

(Por eso que tenemos un nuevo viento que)

Cambiando de escena, vemos a Issei, Sairaorg y Yuuto que caminan dentro de un sendero de un bosque mientras conversan tranquilamente sobre lo que tendrán planificado pronto, pero repentinamente comienzan a escuchar una especie de llamado de las chicas que por parte de Rias y diversas conocidas tienen preparado un picnic que diversos conocidos se encuentran ahí, incluidos Vali y Esdeath no muy lejos del resto.

Okosou Mujaki na mama de

(Se despierta con la inocencia de continuar)

Mientras que todos los presentes esperan a los tres chicos, Issei con una sonrisa toma impulso y comienza a correr seguido de Sairaorg y Yuuto que siguen la misma acción del joven de cabellos castaños mientras se dirigen al picnic con sus conocidos al mismo tiempo que lentamente la cámara toma una escena que ven a los chicos van a dicho lugar hasta que llegan para estar con sus amigos mientras que de fondo esta parte del paisaje y el cielo.

* * *

 **Al fin...termine...hmmm, tal vez pude hacerlo mejor pero tristemente ideas ya no tenía y no deseo extender algo si lo voy a hacer mal...espero que les haya gustado y si no...oh bueno, ahora...tras terminar de hacer mi equipaje. [Levanta la maleta] Of...esto pesa...no recuerdo que lleve tanto...solo espero que no me cobren mucho por el adicional en peso. [Suelta la maleta y cae con fuerza al suelo]**

 **?: ¡Ay!**

 **¿Pero qué...? [Mira la maleta con sospecha]**

 **?:...**

 **Vaya, esta tecnología de ahora...las maletas se quejan. [La pone en su lugar para irse]**

 **?: Que tonto...**

 **...Ok, puedo jurar que oigo voces...6 en total...o me volví loco o el volumen del TV del vecino esta muy alto...al menos ya no debo oír sus quejas y tampoco los momentos de amistad con su esposa...agh...necesitaré terapia.**

 **?: No es el único...**

 **¿Hm? Oh bueno, antes de irme dejenme decir que estos 4 Arcos conforman la Saga del "Despertar del Sekiryuutei de la Oscuridad" que oficialmente termina hoy. En el proximo arco será el inicio de una nueva saga...no diré su nombre ahora, el proximo arco será el arco original que viene con el reto que mi amigo me hizo, esperemos que salga bien.**

 **?:¡Confianza hombre!**

 **Muy bien, ahora si...¿de donde salen esas voces? Lo voy a averiguar aho-[Mira el reloj] ¡Voy tarde! Nos vemos en el proximo capítulo, arco y saga, adiós.**

 **¡TAXIIIII!**


	45. Una Isla de Magia

**Hogar dulce hogar, al fin tras un mes fuera...Tarde en llegar más de lo que creí, estupido clima...estupido control de migración que me hicieron pasar la maleta 3 veces por los rayos x...era solo ropa maldita sea. Bueno dado que ya estamos a puertas del nuevo arco y además, de que por edición especial de esta semana solamente...decidí publicar cap nuevo hoy.**

 **?:¡HURRA!**

 **¿Ah? [Mira la maleta] ¿Pero qué...? [Abre la maleta y...]**

 **?: ¡Aire al fin!**

 **¡Woah! ¿¡Que diablos!?**

 **Twilight: ¡Rainbow no debías salir así, acordamos hacerlo civilizadamente!**

 **Rainbow: Lo lamento su majestad pero mis alas me estaban matando.**

 **AJ: Pues...fue tu idea meternos en la maleta. [la poni de tierra se acomodo su sombrero]**

 **Rarity: Hubiera preferido volar en primera clase...no apretada en esa mugrienta maleta. [Mira al autor] Sin ofender querido.**

 **Nah...sé que no es la mejor forma de...¡Un minuto! ¿¡Qué hacen aquí en su forma poni si voy a usar diseños suyos como humanas!...¿¡Y por qué en el nombre del Great Red estan aquí!?**

 **Fluttershy: Oh pues...verás...oímos que deseabas usarnos en tu fic así que...pues...**

 **Rainbow: ¡Vinimos a corrobar que hagas bien tu trabajo y nos muestres bien...para eso te pagan!**

 **¡No me pagan! Además...la única que debería saber esto era...¡Twilight!**

 **Twilight: Ahm...jajaja...creo que se me paso un poco la boca...perdón.**

 **Pinkie: Uuuuhhh ¿Qué es esto?**

 **¡Mi Nintendo Switch! [Lo aleja de las ¿manos? de ella] Esto no se toca.**

 **Pinkie: Aaaawww...**

 **Rarity: No deseo apresurar nada pero...me puedes decir donde esta el lugar de aseo. [Señala la puerta del corredor] Gracias, necesito arreglar mi melena. [Se va elegantemente]**

 **¿Ok...? Pregunta...¿Cuanto van a estar acá?**

 **Twilight: Lo que dure el arco nuevo. [Abre la boca para decir algo] Está en tu contrato. [Saca un contrato con su firma y huella]**

 **¿Cuando...como...? Agh...no importa...A ver...tengo un alicornio, un unicornio, dos pegasos, dos ponies de tierra...no sé cuanto va a durar este arco por lo que...creo que las frutas y verduras deberán ser lo primero en la lista...Iré al supermercado, no toquen nada...**

 **Twilight: ¿Ni siquiera tus libros? [Le pone ojos de cachorro]**

 **Bien...solo no los desor...hablo con Twilight Sparkle, claro que lo va a desordenar...¡Ay! [Le cae un libro en la cabeza] Muy madura...Ok, antes de irme voy a decir que...**

 **Pinkie: Que nuestros diseños humanos usados en este arco son hechos por el dibujante de Devianart mauroz, créditos a él, Visiten su página. Además que la nueva saga empieza con este arco se llama, Nacimiento del Sekiryuutei Supremo.**

 **Ahm...sí...lo que ella dijo...añadir aspirinas a la lista...**

 **Rainbow/Aj: Te acostumbras.**

 **Oh...en fin...[toca la puerta del baño] ¿desea que le traiga algo milady?**

 **Rarity: Si [Le pone en frente una larga lista] Sé un amor y trae todo lo que esta aquí. [Cierra la puerta]**

 **Matenme...[Sale de su casa]**

 **Fluttershy: Ahm...olvido presentar el capítulo. [Lo ve alejarse] ¿qué hacemos?**

 **Twilight: Hacer la presentación nosotras.**

 **Todas: ¡Disfruten el capítulo!**

* * *

 **Sekiryuutei Supremo**

 **Arco 5: La Amistad y el Valor Son Uno**

 **Capítulo 45: Una Isla de Magia**

* * *

Insertar canción: Last Desire – Maon Kurosaki (TV edit.)

Al inicio de la canción, hay un joven que parece que esta vistiendo un uniforme que usualmente se muestra en la academia Kuoh que al final se muestra Issei que sale de una especie de habitación, luego ve a Rean y van caminado hasta que la escena se cambia hasta la entrada de una academia llamada Canterlot, pero justo antes de entrar, presienten que un enemigo se encuentra detrás de ellos mientras que Issei muestra el Boosted Gear y con un orbe en su palma hace un Dragon Shoot mientras que la onda de energía roja se mantiene en frente de la pantalla mostrando el logo de la historia por unos segundos

Ikusu no michi wo tadori ashi wo tometa darou

(De cuantos caminos seguí, ¿a dónde fue que tuve que parar?)

Al comenzar las letras de la canción, el titulo desaparece pero la energía del Dragon Shoot se mantiene roja pero se cambia al Boosted Gear que usa Issei quien lo vemos a una edad muy joven, unos nueve años que estaba sentado en el piso.

Kooritsuita toki mo ima wa tooi kioku ni kasunde

(Incluso los tiempos congelados, son recuerdos lejanos que se desaparecen)

Issei se levanta mientas se limpia sus lagrimas cambiando la escena viéndose que cambia su apariencia a la que actualmente vive, 16 años y cambia su mirada hacia Rias y varias amistades conocidas, pero cambia su vista algo que lo deja helado.

Nani wo gisei ni subera tsuyoku nareru no ka to

("¿Y qué podría sacrificar para poder ser fuerte?")

Cambiando la cámara hacia Rias y los demás que conocen a Issei, los presentes ven que dos tumbas se aparecen cerca del castaño que emanan dos espíritus de dos personas que tanto quería pero el destino se los quito, eran los fallecidos padres de Issei.

Nigitta mama no te wo mada hodoku yuuki ga motenakute…

(Aún no tengo el valor de soltar esas manos que sostuve…)

Y en ese momento que los espíritus de los padres de Issei toman su mano derecha, el castaño entre lágrimas comienza a tener miedo mediante que los demás, iniciando con Rias y diversas chicas que tienen sentimientos de cariño y/o amor hacia el joven observan como este invoca su Boosted Gear rápidamente para dar un golpe hacia una pared desvaneciendo los espíritus de los padres de Issei.

Eiyuu ni wa narenai kara…

(Y es eso porque un héroe no pude ser…)

Y en ese golpe en la pared, parece que se rompe en tres grandes grietas de vidrio que se aparecen los Cosmic Packs que de ellos se empiezan a mostrar tres grandes manos oscuros que toman a Issei adentrándose a esa grieta que comienza a abrirse como si fuera un portal profundamente oscuro.

Sono koto ni kizuiteita

(Eso siempre lo supe todo el tiempo)

Todos los presentes se alarman por lo que está pasando a Issei, mediante que Rias quería ser la primera en rescatarlo, pero ven que Twilight Sparkle fue la que rescata al castaño tomando uno de sus hombros mientras lo observa y nota como el chico estaba llorando y le iba a dar un golpe para que se recupere.

Semete kimi wo mamoritai sou negau

(Pero en ese instante final, protegerte siempre fue mi deseo)

Pero con la mano derecha Issei detiene el golpe de Twilight quien se sorprende al ver como el chico entre lagrimas lo detuvo, pero se las limpia y con cuatro auras dentro de su cuerpo rompe el agarre de las manos oscuras y la pared vuelve rápidamente a ser intacta mediante que el castaño sale corriendo y de un salto activa su Balance Breaker y le da un golpe de lleno a un enemigo cuando sale del lugar en donde estaba cambiando la escena en una zona de batalla.

Kono karada wo tsurugi ni kaete arehateta michi no yuku

(Transformando este cuerpo a una espada andaré en esta tierra arruinada)

Y rápidamente Issei se encuentra luchando ante varios enemigos que se aparecieron en el aire y el resto se queda pasmado por unos segundos, pero se unen a la batalla ya que no quieren dejar a su amigo solo en lo que está lidiando.

Yowakatta jibun sae kirita susunda

(Incluso corté mi yo débil y voy a seguir hacia delante)

Ahora dentro de un cuarto especial, vemos a diversas compañeras de Twilight junto con las directoras de la academia dentro de un cuarto especial con diversas pantallas viendo expectantes la batalla, rápidamente se cambia a Serafall, Sirzerchs y Grayfia quienes ven desde el inframundo lo que ocurre y finalmente con Rean, que se aleja de Evangeline, Fie, Venelana y dos chicas más ya que ve a un ser oscuro que muestra una tétrica sonrisa.

Itsuka todoku no darou ka kimi ga nozomu mirai ni

(Me pregunto sí llegaremos al futuro que deseaste)

Y ese ser oscuro se presenta ante todos y delante de ellos, liderando el ataque se encuentran Rean, Rias y Twilight quienes las dos ultimas en mención ven que Issei se aparece en frente de los presentes con su Boosted Gear y desviando un ataque del ser con Ascalon sonrojando a las chicas.

Sono hi wo mukaeru made wa boku ga mamorinuku yo

(Y hasta que lleguemos a ese día, te protegeré)

Repentinamente Rias y Twilight toman cada una mano de Issei, pero lentamente suelta sus agarres para preparar la batalla ante el nuevo enemigo que se acerca y comienza alejarse de los chicos sin saber que ellos lo siguen mediante que la cámara va tomando una toma subiendo un paisaje cercano hacia una montaña.

* * *

-¡Voy tarde, voy tarde!- Twilight Sparkle corría como si no hubiera un mañana, no era porque hubiera un examen o una reunión importante…es solo que…- ¡Pinkie Pie, ni se te ocurra usar esos malditos globos en el gimnasio!- La chica apuró el paso…debía evitar ese desastre como sea.

De seguro todos se preguntan ¿Dónde se desarrolla todo esto? Simple, la isla en la que estaban se llamaba Alicorn, una isla normalmente oculta a la vista del mundo común dado que es una isla donde hay una comunidad de usuarios de magia…si han leído Harry Potter ya se imaginan algunas referencias ¿No?

En este lugar, la magia es común, aquí enseñan a usarla de manera correcta a los que no vienen de una familia de magos o que son de una familia con poca trayectoria en este ámbito. Como se sabe, en la naturaleza los 5 elementos básicos son: fuego, agua, viento, tierra y trueno, pero hay veces en las que uno puede nacer con una distinta afinidad ajena a estos dos…el ejemplo más claro es la luz y la oscuridad aunque hay más ejemplos.

Bueno, en la isla Alicorn está ubicada la ciudad llamada Canterlot, vieja referencia a una ciudad legendaria pero este nombre se le dio para evitar confusiones, no por burla. La escuela en este lugar está dividida en varios niveles, desde kinder, primaria, secundaria media, alta y la Universidad. Es tras terminar la Universidad que se decide que hacer, si vas al mundo exterior o te quedas a compartir tus conocimientos. El lugar a pesar de ser una isla, tiene de 2000 a 3000 habitantes, no es mucho pero permite que no haya aburrimiento, varias cosas pasan…además que aquí hay…

-¡Ya casi llego!- Mejor esperemos a que Twilight termine lo suyo…- Solo un poco más.

-Twilight.- La mencionada detuvo su marcha la oír su nombre. Tras mirar a un lado vio a una mujer de entre 20 a 30 años con cabello rosa claro y ojos verdes, vestía una ropa común para profesores.- ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano, cuál es la prisa?

-Oh…buenos días profesora Cheerilee.- Twilight dio una reverencia en señal de disculpa.- Es que…bueno…vine a empezar los arreglos para el Festival y…este…Pinkie me iba a ayudar hoy y…

-No deseas que ella haga locuras ¿Verdad?- La joven asintió varias veces.- Jeje, pues adelante…estoy segura que la directora y la sub directora les encantará tu entusiasmo.- Twilight asintió feliz al escuchar las palabras de su profesora.- Pero te aviso que Pinkie ya está aquí…- Twilight se quedó piedra un segundo.- Y ya empezó a adornar el gimnasio.- La joven empezó a sudar a mares.- Y está…-antes que pueda continuar, Twilight ya había empleado marcha hacia el gimnasio dejando una estela de humo como rastro.- Jejejeje, nunca me canso de sus reacciones.- la maestra retomó su marcha hacia el edificio central, pronto habría una reunión de maestros.

* * *

-Nonononononono…- Twilight llegó a la entrada del gimnasio y abrió la puerta de una patada, solo para ver que….- ¡Noooooooo!- la chica se quería arrancar sus cabellos al ver lo que tenía en frente.

Globos, serpentinas, piñatas…¡Todo el gimnasio parecía escenario de una fiesta infantil! ¿¡Cómo pudo pasar esto!? ¡Ahora tenía que reajustar sus planes! La joven quería estallar en ira…

-¡Pinkie Pie!- la chica gritó el nombre de la culpable para que aparezca de una vez.

-¿Si Twily?

-¡Kya!- Twilight dio un salto al ver a su amiga a un lado suyo de repente.- ¿Cómo, dónde, que…? No importa…

La chica al lado de Twilight era una de sus mejores amigas, Pinkamena Diane Pie, Pinkie para los amigos. Una chica de 16 años que cursaba al igual que Twilight el segundo año de secundaria superior. Sus ojos azules como el cielo, cabello rosa esponjoso que casi parecía un algodón de azúcar y personalidad extravagante la hacían una chica bella y animada, ama la diversión y hacer reír a los demás, vestía al igual que Twilight el uniforme blanco y rojo de su amiga, solo que llevaba en su cuello un collar con un globo celeste de cristal en él.

-Pinkie…dije que no empezaras la decoración sin mi…¡Esto es un festival…no una fiesta infantil!- La pelirrosa sonrió ante la ira de la pelipurpura.

-¡Oh, pues verás, me levante temprano ya que estaba emocionadísima con los preparativos para el festival pero me dije a mi misma: Pinkie ¿Cómo puedes ayudar a tu mejor amiga Twilight en su labor? Así que se me ocurrió venir y empezar a decorar todo con globos ya que ¿A quién no le gustan los globos? Y estaba todo de maravilla luego llegaste tú y gritaste: ¡Pinkie Pie! Y yo llegué y dije: ¿Si Twily? Y tú dijiste: ¡Kya! Y aquí estamos!- Pinkie tomó aire y sonrío.

Twilight miraba asombrada a su amiga ¿Cómo dijo todo eso sin tomar aire? Bueno, si algo aprendió en el año que se conocen es que Pinkie Pie…es solo Pinkie Pie. La joven decidió tomar aire, calmarse, no explotar en ira…inhala, exhala…

-Ok…pero déjame decirte que ya había decidido con Rarity que decoraciones usar.- Twilight señaló las decoraciones.- Así que te pido por favor, que saques todo eso para que podamos comenzar, las demás estarán aquí pronto.

-Aaaaawwww…- la pelirrosa sonó deprimida.- ¿Puedo al menos dejar aquí el pastel?- Pinkie sacó de la nada un enorme pastel de chocolate. Twilight pestañeo varias veces…¿De dónde…? No importa…

-Si…deja el pastel, solo ve sacando esos adornos.

-¡Oki-doki-loki!- Pinkie partió hacia su nueva tarea mientras Twilight se sobaba la cabeza, ya empezó la jaqueca.

-Necesito una aspirina…- Twilight amaba a su amiga, ella fue la primera que se acercó a ella cuando inició la secundaria y se han vuelto las mejores amigas pero a veces su hiperactividad la saca de cuadro.

-Veo que no pudiste evitar el desastre querida.- Twilight volteó al escuchar esa voz elegante y de clase.

En la puerta, había una chica media cabeza más alta que Twilight, ella era la presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil de la escuela y era la chica más popular de esta, además de que cursa ya el último año de secundaria, su cabello rizado de color morado oscuro, ojos azules con sombra celeste en los párpados, aura elegante y fina…vestía el uniforme femenino pero por alguna extraña razón, este se veía muy elegante. Tenía en su cuello un collar con una gema purpura de cristal.

-Rarity…- Twilight sonrió al ver a su amiga.- Al fin llegas…

-Lamento la tardanza querida pero no sabía que sombra para los ojos usar. ¡Que tortura, no sabía que podía combinar con mis ojos!- Twilight miró sin expresión el acto dramático de su amiga…- Al final me decidí por un celeste claro ¿Qué tal luzco?

- _¡Es el mismo color que siempre usas!-_ Twilight deseaba gritar, tras tanto drama su amiga se decidió por el mismo maldito color…por eso ella nunca usa maquillaje.- Te ves bien amiga mía…

-Gracias querida.- Si ella ignoró el sarcasmo o no lo notó, es un misterio.- Tú también deberías usar un poco…tengo un color que haría resaltar tus ojos.

-Ehm…creo que paso…- Twilight retrocedió un poco al decir eso ya que la mirada de su amiga paso a modo glamour…sabía que si era atrapada, era el fin.

-¡Acabé!- Pinkie apareció entre ambas chicas con todos los adornos en una caja en sus manos.- ¡Oh, hola Rarity!

-Hola Pinkie…veo que trabajas rápido como siempre.- la chica vio con asombro como Pinkie limpió el lugar de sus adornos en solo minutos.- Por cierto ¿Y ese pastel…?

-No preguntes Rarity…- la chica asintió al enunciado de su amiga.- Bueno, faltan solo 3 de nosotras…

-Dos a partir de ahora.- Una nueva voz, una de un acento campesino, se escuchó.

La chica que apareció era muy alta y encima del promedio, 175 cm, de cabello rubio amarrado en cola de caballo, ojos verdes y unas cuantas pecas en sus mejillas, tenía además de su uniforme un sombrero de vaquero en su cabeza que luego dejo en su espalda mientras colgaba de un hilo. Applejack o AJ para resumir, era una chica de descendencia americana que como Rarity cursa el último año de secundaria, su familia es dueña de una zona de cultivo de manzanas en la isla. Como todas sus amigas, lleva un collar con una manzana naranja de cristal.

-¡Aj!- Pinkie saltó hacia su amiga para darle su súper abrazo…lamentablemente falló ya que la rubia se puso a un lado y la hizo impactar con la pared.- ¡Ay, que mala!

-Perdón Pinkie…pero no deseo tener un hueso roto antes de iniciar los arreglos.- Todas, excepto Pinkie, rieron.- Por cierto, Twilight…¿Qué fue de ese amigo tuyo?

-¿Eh?- Twilight se sorprendió al escuchar la pregunta, si bien les había comentado a sus amigas sobre Ise y su exitoso intento de ir al salón del corazón, dónde además se ganó un helado gigante para ella sola, ninguna había pedido más información de él…ni siquiera sabían su nombre ni que él era el legendario Sekiryuutei.

-¿Le dijiste que no podrías hablar con él estos días?

-¿Oh? ¡Oh, claro que lo hice!- Twilight aún no se sentía lista para contar lo demás, es decir, es la vida de Ise…ella no puede ir por ahí divulgando cosas.

-¡Yo quiero conocerlo, así podremos ser amigos y le podré hacer una gran súper híper fiesta!- Rarity tomó a Pinkie de la cabeza para evitar que siga dando esos brinquitos…

-Calma…Aunque también quisiera conocerlo, para que lo hayas aceptado como amigo…se nota que es un chico interesante.

-Ugh…ya lo dije, no divulgare más de lo necesario, prometí no hacerlo…además, él tiene sus cosas que hacer, me dijo que también estaría ocupado estas semanas.- Todas notaron que Twilight se mostró un poco triste.

-Pues…tendrá sus razones Twilight, todos tenemos cosas que hacer.- Aj le dio una palmada a su amiga.- Mejor iniciamos con los arreglos del gimnasio, de ahí podremos avanzar el resto con más calma mañana.- Twilight asintió a las palabras de su amiga aunque…

-¡Oigan, Dashie y Fluttershy aún no llegan!- Pinkie mostró lo obvio, aún faltan dos.

-Ugh…de seguro esa marimacho tiene a la pobre Fluttershy con ella para marcar sus tiempos de parkour.- Rarity se sobo el puente de nariz.- ¡Lo juro, esa chica debería empezar a comportarse más como una dama!

-Claro…Rainbow Dash, la chica más ruda de toda la escuela actuando femenina…cuando eso pase de seguro el sol se volverá negro.- Aj no pudo evitar bromear con eso, ella sabía muy bien que su amiga no era nada femenina…claro que ella tampoco es el mejor ejemplo pero bueno…hay peores.

-¿Qué yo qué?- Aj volteó al oír la voz de su amiga, una voz que no es tan femenina pero tampoco es varonil…pero no había nadie…

-No hay nadie…- todas contuvieron la risa al ver que la insultada tenía una vena en la frente. Aj bajo la cabeza…- Oh, ahí estás…lo siento, no te vi.

-¿¡No me viste porque soy tan pequeña que me deben ver a través de un microscopio!?- La insultada grito furiosa, era una chica de cabello multicolor como un arcoiris, ojos rojos claro…su mayor detalle…era que no pasaba de los 150 cm.- ¿¡Quién dijo eso!?

-Nadie dijo nada querida.- Rarity en serio ya sentía que su amiga ya oía cosas.

Rainbow Dash, una chica que se jacta de su velocidad y habilidad para el parkour, a pesar de su tamaño en verdad tiene 15 años y va al primer año de la secundaria superior. Vestía el uniforme de la escuela solo que tenía un gorro rojo en su cabeza, sino fuera por la falda creerías que es un chico. Lleva un collar con un trueno rojo de cristal.

-¿¡Y bien!? ¡Espero una disculpa!

-¿Perdón?- Aj se mostró ofendida.- Encima llegas tarde Dash…¿y me pides una disculpa…? Que fresca…- La chica del cabello multicolor desvió la mirada.

-¿Dónde está Fluttershy…no estaba contigo?- Rainbow se detuvo un segundo, hizo memoria…y empezó a rascarse nerviosa la cabeza mientras reía ante la pregunta de Twilight.

-Jajajaja…¿Ups?

-¡Rainbow Dash!- Todas excepto Pinkie le gritaron furiosa a la mencionada que alzó las manos en señal de rendición.

-¡Perdón, perdón! Es que…corrí demasiado rápido…

-¡Eso no importa, debemos ir por…!

-¡Hey, miren!- Pinkie interrumpió a Aj mientras señalaba la puerta.

-Oh cielos…que…cansada estoy…- una chica de cabello rosa claro y ojos azules apareció en la puerta con un cachorro en brazos.- Hola chicas.

-Fluttershy…¿Y ese cachorro?- Twilight se acercó a su amiga y le señaló el pequeño animal.

-Oh, él…verán, estaba siguiendo a Rainbow luego de que terminó su rutina de parkour, mientras veníamos para acá vi este pobre pequeñito en una caja de cartón, no podía dejarlo solo a la intemperie…se veía tan triste y sólo.- el perro en manos de la chica era tal vez un perro siberiano por su pelaje…todas suspiraron al ver el acto de su amiga, ella siempre tan amable.

Fluttershy iba al mismo año de Rainbow Dash, son amigas desde la infancia. A diferencia de su amiga, ella es más tierna y dulce, su belleza y linda personalidad la pone a la par con Rarity en las chicas más deseadas de la escuela, aunque su personalidad tímida hace que no se acerque a ningún extraño…Como las demás, lleva un collar de una mariposa rosa de cristal.

-¡Que lindo cachorrito!- Pinkie miró al perrito que tenía la lengua afuera.- ¿Me lo puedo quedar?

-Pinkie ¿Debo de hacerte recordar lo que pasó la última vez?- Twilight miró a su amiga con reproche mientras las demás en especial Fluttershy temblaban por el recuerdo.

-Mejor no…- Pinkie se fue al rincón con un aura de depresión sobre ella, faltaba la nube.- Oh…- de repente apareció una nube sobre su cabeza…¿Cómo…? Sin comentarios…

-Ok…¿Por qué tardaste tanto Rainbow?- la chica gruño al escuchar la pregunta de Aj.

-Oh…pues…es que…Dash perdió una carrera con alguien…- todas miraron a la pelirroja con sorpresa, incluso Pinkie apareció en escena con un paraguas para cubrirse de la lluvia sobre ella.

-¡Fluttershy, no debías decir eso!- la chica se mostró furiosa de que le recuerden su derrota.

-¡Oh…lo siento!

-Ya ya…Fluttershy no pidas disculpas, no hiciste nada malo…y tú Rainbow, no debes molestarte por una simple carrera.- Rarity habló con calma mientras la chica de pelo multicolor estaba echando humo.

-¡No es eso, es que ese chico nunca lo vi por aquí y para el colmo de los males siento que ni se esforzó!- Aj alzó una ceja al oír eso.

-¿Y, según sé tú haces lo mismo?

-¡Exacto, nadie me puede ganar usando MI táctica!- todas suspiraron cansadas por la tan estúpida razón.- ¿¡Qué, por qué suspiran así!?

-Nada…- Twilight miró su reloj, ya habían pasado 40 minutos y no habían hecho nada.- ¡Ugh, vamos chicas hay que iniciar!

Todas asintieron y empezaron a hacer su trabajo designado, no sin antes que Rainbow vuelva a quejarse…

-Maldito chico de ojos distintos…ya me las pagará cuando lo vea de nuevo.

-¿Ojos distintos?- Pinkie apareció con un enorme tubo de madera.

-S-Si…su ojo izquierdo era verde y el derecho amarillo…eran de un color interesante.- Fluttershy respondió la pregunta mientras…

*CRASH*

-¿¡Twilight!?- Rarity gritó al ver que a su amiga se le cayeron unos adornos.- ¿Todo bien querida?

-S-Si…solo…se me resbalaron…jejeje.- todas le tomaron poca importancia a esto y siguieron en lo suyo mientras la chica pensaba una cosa.

 _-Ojo izquierdo verde, el derecho amarillo…no…no puede ser…debe ser una coincidencia, sí eso debe ser._ \- Twilight decidió seguir su labor…la idea de que Ise este acá es ridícula ¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades de que eso pase?

* * *

-¡Estamos perdidos!- Ise gritó furioso…no era para menos, ya llevaban caminando como idiotas 30 minutos.- ¡Juro que me las pagara maestro, es su culpa!

-¿¡Mía, qué te hace creer eso mocoso ingrato!?

-¡Uno, usted dijo que iríamos directamente a la escuela. Dos, usted fue el que quiso comer un helado y por eso nos desviamos!- Ise señaló el cono con helado de coco en la mano de Rean.

-¡Tú también tienes uno y no escuche quejas!- Rean señalo el cono con helado de chocolate en la mano de su alumno.

-¡Me gusta el chocolate!

Ambos seguían discutiendo sin importar si llamaban la atención de alguien más, que sobra decir era la gente que pasaba por el lugar. Cabe recalcar que la ciudad en esta isla le hace recordar a Ise demasiado a Kuoh en varios sentidos, como el diseño de las calles, casas y demás…

¿Cómo fue que llegaron a esto? Hagamos memoria, tras llegar al mundo humano no perdieron tiempo en ir al puerto más cercano donde Rean invoco un bote de remos ante la cara incrédula de Ise quien ya supuso su destino. 2 horas….2 malditas horas de remar y remar para llegar a la barrera que ocultaba la isla y que para entrar solo se necesitaba de un cristal que abría y cerraba la maldita barrera que solo era dado por las directoras de la escuela que al mismo tiempo son las que rigen la isla…Hablando de responsabilidades.

Tras llegar a la maldita isla al fin, Ise no pudo evitar sorprenderse de ver lo bien estructurado que estaba todo, sin decir que el edificio o torre central es el centro de la escuela y vaya que es grande por lo que ha visto. La mayoría de la isla esta poblada y hay construcciones que permiten que esta sea habitable para sus habitantes donde el 95% es usuario de magia. Según Rean no todos son adeptos para la pelea pero si les enseñan a dominarla para que no tengan problemas en el futuro y el mundo exterior, ya tras terminar todos los niveles educativos, se decide cada uno que hacer con su vida.

Tras al fin llegar, ambos empezaron a adentrarse…el objetivo era llegar lo más pronto a la escuela pero había un pequeño problema…Rean no se acordaba el maldito camino. Para empeorar todo, cuando llegaron a un parque que le hizo recordar un poco al que hay por su casa debido a la pileta, una chica de cabello multicolor y baja estatura cayó sobre él cuando saltaba entre los árboles, peor aún…ella dijo era su culpa, obviamente Ise no dudo en mostrar molestia ya que eso era el colmo, cometió el error de llamarla enana y ella no estuvo feliz por eso, sino hubiera sido por la intervención de la amiga de esta, que se veía era una chica tierna que le recordaba a Asia, tal vez la cosa hubiera tomado un camino nada pacifico. Al final, la más pequeña lo reto a una carrera, dar la vuelta por el parque…Ise acepto mientras Rean se sobaba la cabeza, al parecer Ise aún posee esa actitud competitiva.

La carrera si bien no fue difícil, Ise tuvo que usar un poco de más energía ya que la chica era rápida…si bien ganó y la chica se fue furiosa, jurando vengarse un día por la humillación y de decirle enana…sentía que había algo raro…ella emanaba el mismo aire de energía que Twilight al igual que la otra chica más amable…¿Por qué será?

En fin, tras ello….ambos empezaron su caminar de nuevo…solo para perderse más mierda…

-¡Es el colmo, usted no debería perderse ya que estuvo aquí antes!

-¡Tal vez no hubiéramos perdido tiempo si no te hubieras puesto a discutir con esa niña!

Todos los transeúntes miraban con vergüenza ajena la discusión infantil de ambos y si bien la idea de ayudarlos estaba…se notaba que eran raros y que no eran de por aquí. Ise y Rean dejaron su discusión dado que notaron las miradas y tras la vergüenza inicial, se fueron a sentar a una banca cercana…tras ello, bajaron la cabeza deprimidos…

[Esto es absurdo…no puedo creer que estemos perdidos, el edificio enorme se ve y sabemos que es nuestro destino pero las calles son tan confusas que terminamos yendo en círculos]- Ddraig no sabía si llorar o reír por lo estúpido que era todo esto.

-Tal vez debemos pedir un mapa.- Ise terminó su helado mientras Rean hacia lo mismo.- Mejor aún ¿Por qué no mejor llama a sus amigas maestro?

-Si pudiera lo hubiera hecho Ise…Maldita Celestia, cambió la frecuencia de comunicación desde la última vez…¿acaso lo hizo porque sabía que vendría o para que sufra de todos modos?- Rean ya estaba renegando, sabía que esa mujer a pesar de su edad era un niña eterna que jugaba bromas a diestra y siniestra, aún recuerda la vez en la que lo baño de pintura.

-Mejor preguntemos por direcciones maestro…- Ise sabía que no había caso en seguir perdiendo el tiempo, estaba harto de esto…el problema es con su maestro no con él…¿Por qué debe sufrir él también? No tiene lógica.

Justo cuando iban a andar de nuevo, una pelota cae en la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Ise quien debido a haber bajado la guardia recibió el impacto y cayó de cara al suelo ante la mirada neutral de Rean.

-Por eso te dije que nunca bajes la guardia.

-¡Oh cállese!- el castaño se levanto y tomo la pelota en busca de culpables. Justo vio que un niño de cabello verde y ojos del mismo color se le acercaba, no aparentaba más de 10 años.

-Disculpe ¿me devuelve la pelota?- Ise no pudo quedarse con la rabia por el último golpe, era un niño…no lo hizo adrede….al menos eso espera.

-Claro…

-Gracias.- El niño tomo el balón y miró de paso a Ise ya Rean…nunca los había visto.- Ustedes…no son de por acá.

-¿Qué te hizo creer eso Spike, las ropas o el hecho de que discutían de que estaban perdido?- una niña de cabellos rosas con mechones morados claro se acerco a ellos seguida de dos niñas.- ¡Y qué malo eres para patear, la mandaste muy lejos!

-¡No molestes Swetie Belle!- Spike se mostró ofendido, no era que pateo mal…era solo que no apunto bien…

-Ya ustedes dos…- la niña que tenía cabello rojo claro con un lazo del mismo color, ojos mostaza claro se puso en medio de ambos para calmar los humos.- Calma…lamento esto personas que no conocemos, ellos siempre son así.

-¡Es verdad!- la tercera chica que era de un tono piel bronceado y de cabellos y ojos de color morado de intensidad media sonrió al decir eso, su actitud denotaba que era algo marimacha, Ise y Rean notaron que su pierna izquierda de la rodilla para abajo era una prótesis.- ¡Lo niegan pero son unos tortolos!

-¡No somos tortolos!- ambos mencionados gritaron molestos, uno más avergonzado que el otro, siendo Swetie Belle la más roja.

-¡Nunca me fijaré en este….este…tonto inmaduro!

-¡Y yo nunca me fijaré en esta víbora manipuladora, además…!- Spike sonrió soñador.- Yo ya tengo a mi amada Rarity….- todos miraron a Spike con una gota de sudor mientras los ojos de Swetie Belle se volvieron dos llamaradas…esto no iba a terminar bien.

-¡Idiota!- la chica pateó con la punta del pie la canilla del chico quien se quejó del dolor y empezó a saltar mientras la niña giraba la cara molesta.

-Ay…hasta a mi me dolió…- Ise notó la expresión de dolor del niño, hasta él lo sintió. Rean solo sonreía nervioso…así pasa con el primer amor, siempre duele….en varias maneras.

[No sé porque pero me late que esta niña es de las clásicas Tsunderes]- Ise rió un poco ante las palabras de Ddraig.

-Jajaja…bueno…¿de dónde son?- la chica de cabello rojo decidió hablar para alejar el mal momento.- Yo soy Apple Blossom, mis amigos me llaman Apple Bloom, un gusto.

-Yo soy Scootaloo, un gusto extraños.- la chica de la prótesis saludo con un gesto de manos a ambos hombres.

-Ejem…como ya oyeron a este tonto, soy Swetie Belle. Un gusto.- la niña hizo un gesto clásico de presentación formal.

-Ay…me llamo Spike.- el niño aún se sobaba la canilla al decir eso.

-Un gusto niños, me llamo Rean Schawzer.- Rean sonrió al ver a los 4 niños presentarse.

-Hyoudo Issei, alumno de Rean.- los 4 niños miraron a ambos con asombro. Sus nombres eran distintos a los que normalmente se oyen en la isla.- Y respondiendo a tu pregunta Apple Bloom…somos del exterior, de Japón.

-¿¡El exterior!?- los 4 gritaron de emoción al escuchar eso. Sabían de que había más allá que esta isla pero debido a que no controlan su magia de manera correcta no tienen permitido ir más allá.

-¡Que cool!- Spike se acercó a ambos mientras tenía estrellas en los ojos.- ¡Cuenten como es afuera!

Ise y Rean se vieron las caras para pensar en que decir dado que no querían decir mucho sin haber terminado a lo que vinieron…

-¡Spike! No puedes pedir información así como así, es de mala educación.- Swetie Belle jaló al chico del polo para alejarlo.- Además, recuerda que acordamos ir a la escuela a ver como se avanzan los preparativos.

-¿Preparativos?- Ise se mostró curioso por lo recientemente dicho.

-Si, la próxima semana habrá un gran festival y bueno…todos los estudiantes de Universidad y Secundaria Superior están ayudando en los preparativos, el festival del Sol y la Luna será genial.- Scootaloo habló con emoción ya que este es el festival más esperado del año.

-Siempre se celebra en la última semana de las vacaciones escolares, además que esta semana es de pura preparación ya que toda la isla se prepara para ello pero la escuela es el centro de todo.- Apple Bloom terminó la explicación, una que hizo que Rean se dé un golpe en la cara.

-Si soy idiota…Celestia y Luna siempre hacen los cambios de ruta para el festival ya que lo ven gracioso…¡Diablos!- Rean se quería dar de cabezazos con un árbol cercano al olvidar ese detalle.

-¿Esta bien?- Apple Bloom miró a Ise confusa por la actitud del adulto.

-Ehm…si, es solo que se acaba de dar cuenta de que fue….¿trolleado?- Ise no sabía como decir lo acontecido de otro modo.

-Espera…dijo Celestia y Luna…¿Conoce a las directoras de la escuela y gobernantes de la isla?- Spike miró al castaño quien se encogió de hombros, él tampoco tenía tanto detalle.- Eso quiere decir que…

-Desean ir a la escuela, ya lo notamos genio.- Swetie Belle habló algo burlona pero paso a ver a Ise.- Si quieren podemos llevarlos a la escuela, conocemos el camino.

-Eso sería de lujo, en verdad ya estamos cansados de caminar sin rumbo fijo…además tengo hambre tras competir con esa chica cabello de arcoiris.

-¿¡Cabello de Arcoiris!?- Scootaloo de paró frente a Ise a gran velocidad.- ¿¡Competiste con Rainbow Dash!?

[¿Por qué todos aquí tienen nombres que para todo ser amante de lo lindo sería un flechazo en el corazón?]

 _-Ni idea Ddraig.-_ Ise tosió un poco.- Pues si…me cayó encima y luego de ello me reto a una carrera.

-¿Y que pasó?- Spike preguntó ansioso de saber el resultado.

-¿¡Como que qué paso!? ¡Rainbow ganó obviamente!

-Lamento arruinar tus sueños Scoot pero…yo gané.- Ise sonrió al decir eso mientras los demás lo veían como si fuera un alien…- ¿Qué?

-¿Ganaste…a la estudiante de secundaria mas veloz de nuestra escuela?- Apple Bloom miraba sorprendida al castaño quien se rasco la nuca.

-No es por presumir pero en el exterior hay gente más veloz.

-Pero….Pero…- Scootaloo no sabía que decir, que su ídolo haya perdido…era…

-No te sientas mal niña, al perder aprendes algo y mejoras…- Rean acarició la cabeza de la niña.- Además, esa chica se veía mas decida en vencer a mi alumno…de seguro entrenará para hacerse más veloz.- La niña sonrió ante las palabras de Rean.

-Un minuto…si Ise es veloz…y usted es su maestro…eso quiere decir que…- el humano sonrió con calma.- Vaya…¿Nos pueden dar pautas?

-¿Para qué Swetie Belle?- Ise miró curioso a la niña quien junto a sus tres amigos bajaron la cabeza.- ¿Are?

-Pues…verán, nosotros somos malos para la magia…yo por ejemplo, trato de usar el fuego pero me sale fatal.- Apple Bloom habló triste.

-Yo intento usar el trueno pero…no me sale ni una chispa…- esta vez Scootaloo habló con pena.

-Yo intento usar la tierra pero…- Swetie Belle bajó la cabeza con dramatismo.

-Yo aún no sé que elemento quiero usar.- Spike se notaba menos preocupado.

Ise y Rean se vieron las caras, era cierto que por naturaleza uno es afine a cierto elemento desde que nace…los que nacen con el fuego como Rean son afines a aprender también viento. En el caso de Ise, al ser un usuario de oscuridad, él puede aprender un poco de cada elemento así como los que son afines a la luz.

-Hmm…eso creo que lo podemos arreglar luego, dado que por ciertas circunstancias nos quedaremos dos semanas creo que puedo dar unas pautas.- las palabras de Rean hicieron que los infantes salten de alegría.- Pero…mejor vamos a la escuela…deseo afrontar mi destino lo más pronto posible.

-No sea dramático maestro…- Ise miró con los ojos entrecerrados a su maestro quien miró molesto a Ise por su indiferencia.

-Saben…casi parecen hermanos…

-¿Eso crees?- Spike miró a Apple Bloom.- A mí me late más que son como padre e hijo.

* * *

-Al fin…Hemos acabado con el gimnasio.- Twilight se mostraba feliz de su obra.- Claro que tuvimos nuestros contratiempos…

La chica miró a un lado al ver la gran cantidad de basura que habían creado, Rarity era una chica detallista con estas cosas de la decoración y la moda, además cada vez que ella entraba en…"la zona" nada la sacaba de ahí…eso pasó hace poco donde estuvo en un debate existencial sobre los adornos…¿Debían llevar gemas o zafiros?

-Al menos terminamos a tiempo.- Rainbow estaba en el suelo totalmente exhausta ya que al ser la más veloz de todas, fue la que iba de un lado a otro.

-Lo voy a admitir, no creí que todo saldría tan bien, en serio.- Aj puso a un lado la escalera que estaban usando hasta hace poco.

-¡Fiu, lo mejor de todo esto es que todo se ve perfecto!- Pinkie se secaba el sudor con una toalla.- ¡Hay que celebrar!

-¡Nada de eso!- Twilight detuvo a la pelirrosa que trató de ir a la entrada del gimnasio sosteniéndola del cuello de la blusa.- ¡Solo hemos terminado el gimnasio!- sacó su lista y la desenrollo, la longitud del papel continuó un par de metros tras caer al suelo.- Aún faltan, el patio deportivo, los salones, la entrada, el almacén…

-¿¡Para qué el almacén!?- Rainbow gritó al no entender el motivo de ordenar el almacén.

-Pero…se vería mal que…ordenemos todo y que falte una zona.- Fluttershy recibió una mirada de ¿En serio?- ¿Dije algo malo?

-No Fluttershy, ahora vamos a….

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!- el grito de Rarity calló a la joven mientras todos miraban confusos a la presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil.- ¡No, esto no es posible! ¡Ha ocurrido la-peor-cosa-posible!

-Agh…¿Qué pasó esta vez reina del drama?- Aj se sobo la cara, ya se imagina todo.

-¡Mi blusa, mi blusa tiene una mancha!- Rarity señaló en su pecho para que todas vean…a simple vista no había nada…hasta notaron que se veía una manchita…un puntito.- ¡Ven, es horrible!

-Ahm…no sé que decir…- Twilight miró a sus amigas quienes pasaron a ver a Fluttershy, la voz de la amabilidad del grupo.

-Oh Rarity, es terrible.- todas excepto Pinkie se dieron una palmada en la cara.

-¡Lo sé, ahora debo ir al salón del Consejo para sacar de mi guardarropa otra blusa!

-¿Desde cuándo tienes un…?- Rainbow solo vio como Rarity salía a velocidad del lugar dejándola con la pregunta en la boca.- Y ahí va…saben, si corriera así todo el tiempo sería una gran atleta.

-Jejeje, todas sabemos que Rarity no le gusta ensuciarse…excepto cuando hay una pelea.- Pinkie sacó un globito en forma de gorro y se lo puso.- Hay que esperar.

-¡Ugh, estamos perdiendo tiempo!- Twilight detestaba los retrasos.

-Sólo queda esperar Twilight, tomémoslo como un descanso.- la joven sola asintió a las palabras de la rubia.- Por cierto…¿Y Fluttershy?- todas miraron a los alrededores y notaron que su amiga no estaba.

-¡Oh, Rarity tomó a Fluttershy cuando salía de aquí, vaya que fue veloz!- Pinkie hacia unos malabares con unas pelotas.

Todas las demás suspiraron…sin duda Rarity era demasiado dramática.

En el salón del Consejo Estudiantil…

-No…No…No…Nonononono…¡No! ¡NO!- Rarity sacaba a velocidad las blusas que tenía ahí guardadas pero no quedaba feliz con ninguna dado que según ella…no combinan con lo que usa…curioso que en verdad todas son las mismas blusas.- ¡Qué horror, nada me queda! ¡El horror!

Fluttershy quien veía a su amiga tener un lapsus dramático miró una blusa que le gustaba y la tomó mientras dejaba al cachorro a un lado.

-Ehm…Rarity….si no es mucha molestia…- la mencionada volteó a ver a la pelirrosa.- Verás…esta blusa me gusta y bueno…pues…me preguntaba si me la puedes prestar…ya sabes…pronto será el aniversario del hermano de Twilight y su esposa…y no tengo nada que usar…así que…

-Oh, claro querida…quédatela, en verdad creo que te queda mejor a ti que a mi.- Rarity solo sonrió al decir eso…en verdad no le molestaba dar esa ropa a su amiga.

-Gracias Rarity…- Fluttershy sonrió ante la generosidad de su amiga, vaya que las apariencias engañan. Tras esa apariencia de chica refinada y superficial, Rarity en verdad era una chica muy generosa y que aprecia la verdadera amistad.

El perrito al ver la puerta abierta optó por salir del lugar a explorar la zona. No fue hasta que ya estaba algo lejos que ninguna de las chicas notó su desaparición.

-¿Eh, perrito? ¿Dónde…?- Fluttershy miró a todos lados en el salón y al ver la puerta entreabierta…- ¡Oh no!

-¿Qué pasa querida…?- Rarity miró la puerta entreabierta y que el cachorro no estaba…no se necesita ser un genio para juntar dos más dos.- ¡Oh por la Luna!

Ambas chicas salieron a prisa, no sin antes que Rarity se dé un vistazo al espejo para ver su estado, la buena presentación nunca esta de más. Hecho eso, ambas salieron atrás del fugitivo…

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, en la entrada de la escuela…

-¡Bienvenidos a la escuela Canterlot!- Los 4 niños le dieron la bienvenida a Ise y Rean quienes miraban con asombro la escuela.

La escuela era grande, obviamente dado que habían varios sectores para los diferentes niveles educativos. Aunque por lo poco que ven...hay de todo, canchas de tenis, un campo de fútbol…hasta un gran restaurante.

-Vale…empiezo a sentir que debo presentar una queja a mi escuela.- Ise sentía envidia que su escuela, con el dinero que tiene, no tenga ni la mitad de este lugar.

-Debo de admitir que esas dos han mejorado el lugar mientras estuve fuera, el campo de Fútbol es nuevo.- Rean miraba con asombro las instalaciones.

-¡Niños!- De pronto, una voz femenina apareció haciendo que todos dirijan la mirada a su dirección.- ¿Qué hacen aquí, creí que mañana…? ¡Oh! Visitantes.

-Profesora Cheerilee, ellos vienen del exterior.- Scootaloo señaló con su mano a los dos extranjeros.- Él es Ise y el mayor es su maestro Rean.

-¡Oh, eso es increíble!- la mujer miró a ambos con una sonrisa.- Sean bienvenidos.

-Gracias Señorita Cheerilee.- ambos agradecieron el recibimiento mientras la mujer asentía para luego ver a los niños.

-Ahora…niños ¿Qué harán para la actuación de la próxima semana?

-Pues…estamos en ello…- Spike habló con un poco de temor, en verdad… ¡No tenían ni idea!- Para esta semana ya lo tendremos decidido.

-Perfecto, estoy ansiosa por ver su número.- los 4 niños se vieron nerviosos.

-P-Por cierto señorita Cheerilee…- Apple Bloom habló por un intento de cambiar de tema.- ¿Ya consiguió pareja para el gran baile de cierre?

Por un instante, todos juraron ver que sobre la mujer cayó una enorme piedra que tenía escrito en ella "sin pareja".

-Ahm…¿Eso es un no?- Apple Bloom se mostró culpable por el reciente comentario.

-N-No…no tengo…p-p-pareja.-la maestra se mostraba muy mal al decir eso.

-¡Anímese maestra!- Scootaloo trato de subir el ánimo de la mujer.- ¡Tampoco tuvo el año pasado, ni el anterior, ni el anterior a ese, ni cuando entramos a la escuela hace 5 años!- todos miraron como la mujer parecía ser atravesada por varias flechas…todas con una palabra…"soltera".- ¿Qué diferencia hay en tener un año más así? De seguro el que viene será ig-¡Mmmm!- Swetie Belle y Spike taparon la boca de la bocona mientras Apple Bloom se paraba en frente ella con una sonrisa nerviosa, tratando de ocultar el daño ya ocasionado.

-Ahm…ánimo maestra…puede que…este año sea diferente…

-Diferente…claro…diferente…- la profesora se fue hacia el edificio central con un aura de pena y tristeza sobre ella.

-Podría jurar que me recuerda un poco a Rossweise.

[De seguro se llevarán bien…por lo que vi, se nota que la mujer nunca tuvo novio y ya se está desesperando de seguir soltera a su edad]- Ise no dijo más…era verdad.

-Uy…¡Scoot, no debías decir eso!- Swetie Belle regaño a su amiga.

-Perdón…no creí que se lo tomaría tan mal.- la chica se mostraba arrepentida.

-¡Ya sé, vamos a ayudarla a conseguir pareja!- Apple Bloom tuvo la idea, sus dos amigas lo pensaron un rato para luego asentir.

-¡Oh no, esta ves yo no me meto!- Spike se cruzó de brazos y volteó la mirada.- Aún recuerdo la expedición al lago donde fui obligado a ir…fue un desastre ¿¡Por que demonios había un calamar en el lago!?- ¿Un calamar?...raro…

-¡Aaaaawwww!

-¡No, nada me hará cambiar de opinión!- Al ver que el plan A falló, Swetie Belle fue por el plan B.

-Oh, que pena…y yo que tengo una foto de mi hermana en bikini…- Spike volteó la mirada.- Te lo daría si nos ayudas con la señorita Cheerilee…pero viendo que no quieres…

-¡Acepto!- Todos vieron con una gota de sudor el tan repentino cambio, eso es chantaje…uno muy simple pero efectivo. La niña tenía una sonrisa maliciosa tras oír eso para luego mostrar una sonrisa dulce y angelical.

-Woah…esa niña sí que sabe lo que hace.- Rean estaba sorprendido, aunque admite que es muy gracioso.

-Jajajaja…- Ise y las dos niñas rieron al escuchar eso.

¡En fin! Dado que ya acabó este momento tan raro que sin duda desencadenara un problema futuro…todos decidieron avanzar mientras los 4 niños actuaban de guías…

Lo que no imaginaban es que cerca de ellos, un pequeño cachorro caminaba viendo todo lo que llamaba su atención. Rarity y Fluttershy lo buscaban desesperadas ¿Qué clase de peligros podría pasar el perrito? Obviamente ninguno…pero no olvidemos que una de las chicas es una dramática de primera y la otra, una chica sensible…

-¿¡Qué haremos!? Tal vez alguien lo piso…

-¡NO!- Fluttershy estaba al borde de un ataque de pánico, ella amaba a los animales, su amor por ellos era tal que era vegetariana…y aún así su pecho es el más grande entre sus amigas.- ¿¡Que podemos hacer Rarity!?

-Ahm…ya sé, iré por las chicas, tú sigue buscando al perrito.- Fluttershy asintió.- No dejes de buscar.

-Si.

-Y también busca incluso en la basura si es necesario.

-Si.

-Y además pregunta si lo han visto.

-Si…

-Y también…

-¡Rarity!- Fluttershy perdió la paciencia, estaban perdiendo tiempo valioso.- Oh…p-perdón…

-Claro querida…- Rarity corrió hacia el gimnasio mientras Fluttershy iba por otro camino.

En medio de su búsqueda, Fluttershy buscaba en todos lados, debajo de las mesas, la basura, etc…pero no había señal del animalito y la chica ya se estaba preocupando.

Al mismo tiempo…

-¡Qué lindo!- Swetie Belle tenía en sus brazos al mismo cachorro fugitivo que Fluttershy buscaba.- ¿De quién será y qué hará aquí?

-Ni idea…- Apple Bloom acarició la cabeza del animal.- Oh, que tierno.

-Saben…estamos perdiendo tiempo.- Scootaloo no quería demostrar que pensaba que el perrito le parecía tierno, no señor, ella iba a ser una chica cool como Rainbow Dash.

-Nah, mira a esos tres…están tan centrados en el partido que ni lo notan.- La pelirroja apuntó hacia la dirección de la cancha de fútbol.

Los tres varones del grupo veían el partido que se desarrollaba, si bien no eran malos…estaban lejos de un entrenamiento óptimo.

-Les falta físico…

-No todos podemos tener una resistencia como la suya maestro.- Ise miraba con atención el partido.- Aunque es verdad…

-¿Has jugado fútbol Ise-san?- El castaño miró a Spike, esa pregunta lo saco de cuadro…no ha jugado fútbol como tal en 10 años.

-Antes Spike…antes…- Ise miró la dirección donde las niñas estaban, notó que le hacían caricias a un perrito.- ¿Y eso…?

Ise se acercó a las niñas quienes al ver a Ise dejaron al perrito quien miraba al castaño con interés…el castaño se arrodilló para ver mejor el perro, se nota que es de clase pero esta algo sucio…

-¿Y tú de donde vienes amigo?- el perrito lamio la mano de Ise quien sonrió al ver eso…se sentía raro…hace unas horas peleo con un ser clase Maou donde casi muere y además que sus pruebas con los Cosmic Packs está lejos de acabar. Por algún motivo sentía que tal vez aquí podría aclarar sus ideas.

-¡Niñas!- una voz femenina sacó a Ise de sus pensamientos, todos voltearon a ver a la dueña se la voz.- Que bien…está con ustedes…

-¡Hola Fluttershy!- las 3 saludaron con alegría a la chica quien al ver al cachorro suspiró más calmada, al menos estaba a salvo.

De pronto, la chica reconoció a Ise…

-¡Oh! Tú eres quien venció a Dashie.- Ise se rasco la nuca mientras oír de Fluttershy, la mejor amiga de Rainbow Dash, lo que pasó y confirmar las palabras de Ise, hizo que las chicas miren con más asombro al extranjero.

-Y tú eres la que estaba con la enana…- Todos, excepto Scootaloo, rieron un poco.- Bueno, sin bromas…un gusto, Hyoudo Issei.

-Fluttershy, un gusto…- la chica habló un poco bajo pero…no se sentía intimidada por él. Parecía buen chico…- Justo buscaba a ese perrito…- la chica señaló al animal quien tenía la lengua afuera.

-Bueno, vamos avanzado antes de que…¿Oh? La chica de antes….- Rean se sorprendió al ver a esa chica de nuevo tan pronto.- Un gusto verte, soy Rean Schawzer

-Un gusto, me llamo Fluttershy…¡Hola Spike!- El niño devolvió el saludo de la chica.

-Hola Fluttershy…creí que estabas ayudando a mi hermana. El niño se mostró un poco sorprendido al ver a la chica aquí.

-Pues…eso hago pero vine por este perrito.

-¿Qué perrito?- Spike hizo la pregunta que confundió a todos.

-¿¡Cómo que qué perrito Spike!? ¡Este perrito!...¿¡EH!?- Swetie Belle notó que el animal no estaba…¿Cuándo…?- ¡No está!

Todos los presentes empezaron a buscar con la vista al animal, no pudo ir muy lejos…ni que fuera el correcaminos.

-¡Ahí!- Ise señaló el campo de Fútbol Americano…el perrito estaba en la cesta de balones…y estaba tomado siendo confundido como uno….Oh no…

-¡NOOOOOO!- los jóvenes fueron hacia el rescate mientras Rean miraba con sorpresa lo que pasaba, sonrió al ver que este lugar seguía igual que siempre…cada día es una aventura.

Por ahora deben evitar que un perro llegue a la zona de Touch Down.

* * *

-¿Segura de que es por acá Pinkie?- Twilight miró a su amiga quien lideraba al grupo de chicas hacia donde ir.

-¡Por supuesto Twilight, mi Pinkie sentido nunca falla!- La chica sonaba confiada, eso del Pinkie Sentido es algo que ella llama a unas reacciones que tiene su cuerpo cuando algo pasa…ni siquiera sé como explicarlo, si la cerebrito de Twilight trato de entenderlo en su momento y falló, con casi unos huesos rotos por el intento, no esperen mucho de su servidor.

-¡Sin parloteos Pinkie! ¿A dónde?- Aj apresuró el paso, desde que Rarity les contó que el perrito se perdió.

-Ehm….¡Por allá!- la chica señaló al frente de ellas….pero no había nada.

-Hey…yo no veo nada…- Rarity mostró inconformidad al ver la tremenda estafa pero…

-¡Alto ahí!- un grito femenino hizo que todas se alerten, de pronto…una carretilla que llevaba varios objetos deportivos apareció yendo al otro lado en frente de ellas y sobre esta…el perrito estaba sentado como si nada.

-¿Pero qué corrales….?

-¡Ven acá!- una voz masculina hizo que todas, en especial Twilight, vean al grupo que perseguía la carretilla.

En el grupo estaban Fluttershy, Swetie Belle, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo y Spike…pero además había un chico que iba al frente intentando alcanzar esa maldita carretilla. Era un chico que nunca habían visto…el grupo paso de largo sin notar a las testigos.

-¿Qué hace mi hermana ahí?

-No solo la tuya, Apple Bloom también esta ahí…- Aj miró a Rarity que estaba tan confusa como ella.

-¡Ese es el chico que me ganó en la carrera! ¡Y Scootaloo y Spike también están ahí!- Rainbow quería ir tras él para pedir su revancha…- ¡Twilight, debemos…! ¿Twilight, que pasa?- La chica miró a su amiga quien estaba estatua.

-Hey Twilight, responde vaquera.

-¿Querida, que te ocurre?

Todas trataban de hacerla reaccionar pero la chica seguía sin decir nada. Sus ojos no la estaban engañando…era él…estaba aquí en esta isla…¿Cómo era posible…? Acaso…acaso sus asuntos tenían que ver con algo aquí…sacudió la cabeza para sacar las ideas extrañas de sus cabeza, debía centrarse en un cosa.

-¡Ese chico no es de aquí, mi Pinkie Sentido me dice que acaba de llegar!- Pinkie señaló la dirección como si unos fugitivos se fueran de sus manos.- ¡Tras ellos, debo hacerle una fiesta de bienvenida!

Pinkie emprendió marcha hacia los fugi…es decir los jóvenes que deseaban salvar al perrito. Twilight inmediatamente fue tras ella mientras Rarity y Aj se vieron las caras confusas un segundo para luego ir tras ellas, Rainbow se rasco la cabeza un rato al no entender que pasaba pero inmediatamente emprendió marcha. En la cabeza de Twilight solo había una cosa…

 _-¡Tienes mucho que responder Ise!_

Mientras tanto, la persecución se había vuelto más salvaje. O esa carretilla tiene piloto automático o el perrito tiene mucha suerte. Acaba de esquivar al equipo de teatro, al de tenis, al de atletismo y muchos más mientras los perseguidores corrían pidiendo perdón por los destrozos. Ise hubiera detenido esa cosa de una vez sino fuera porque su maestro le dijo que guarde las apariencias hasta nuevo aviso…hablando de maestros…¿¡Dónde está!?

-¿¡Dónde diablos está maestro!?

-¡Creo que lo vi vernos partir pero no seguirnos!

Ise gruño ante las palabras de Spike, ya todos mostraban cansancio, Scootaloo era cargada por Ise ya que ella no podía correr por su prótesis mientras Fluttershy ya estaba cansada…necesita más ejercicio.

-¡Oh no!- Apple Bloom notó que la carretilla se acercaba a una parte donde hay una bajada pero que antes de esta hay una cerca.

-¡Si choca con la cerca, el perrito saldrá volando!- Swetie Belle veía con horror el inminente destino del cachorro.

-Rayos…- Ise en medio de todo, tomó a Scootaloo en sus brazos y se la pasó a Fluttershy como pudo mientras ambas se veían confusas.

-¿¡Qué haces!?- La niña preguntó desde la tan extraña posición en la que estaba ahora.

-¡Ya vuelvo!

Ise tomó aire y tras dar el paso siguiente, se impulso al frente para cortar distancia a una velocidad que dejó a los presentes asombrados, era rápido…ahora Fluttershy veía porque su amiga perdió…

Ise siguió su camino y al ver que no iba a evitar el choque, podía salvar al perro de la caída. Por ello, justo antes que la carretilla choque con la cerca dio un salto al aire y justo cuando este salió disparado, Ise lo atrapó mientras usaba su cuerpo como escudo y que con un solo impulso daba un salto para caer de pie en el suelo sin ningún rasguño.

-Uff…

[Nada mal compañero, te doy un 9…esa caída pudo ser mejor]- Ise puso cara de molestia…ahora todos son críticos.

-¡Excelente atrapada Ise!- Scootaloo gritó de alegría mientras bajaba de los brazos de Fluttershy.

-¡Eso fue genial!- Apple Bloom concordaba con su amiga, ella ha visto pocos que hacen una maniobra así.

-¡Y el perrito esta a salvo!- Swetie Belle tomó al perro de entre los brazos de Ise y se notaba entero.

-¡Que alegría, gracias Ise-san!- Fluttershy se notaba feliz de ver al animalito a salvo.

-Wow Ise-san…¿Cómo sabes hacer eso?

-Práctica Spike…mucha práctica.- el niño rio un poco ante la respuesta del castaño.- Ahora…sería bueno ir con mi maestro y…

Ise no continuó sus palabras ya que en frente de él apareció alguien que conocía y no esperó ver aquí. Era imposible olvidar su cabello y sus ojos que a veces brillaban como dos chispas…si bien vestía el uniforme de su escuela, eso la hacia ver muy linda. Estaba acompañada de otras 4 chicas….Twilight se acercó lentamente hacia donde estaba Ise…le costaba creerlo, estaba aquí…no era una imagen del corazón de cada uno, esta vez era él…físicamente.

-¿Ise?- la chica hizo la pregunta, una que hizo que todos se mostraran confundidos. ¿Se conocían?

-¿Twilight?- Ise hizo lo mismo pero eso basto para que la mencionada sonría…sí, era él…

-¿Hermana?- Spike se puso entre ellos confuso.

-¿Spike?- La chica miró confusa al niño ¿Qué hace él aquí?

-¡Swetie Belle!

-¡Onee-chan!- la niña miró a Rarity con algo de miedo al ver su cara.

-Apple Bloom…

-Hola hermana…- La niña se rasco la cabeza al ver a su hermana mayor.

-Scootaloo.

-¡Hola Rainbow Dash!

-¿Fluttershy?

-¿Si Rainbow?

-¡Pinkie!- la chica dijo su propio nombre ante la confusión de todos.- ¿Qué? Todos se llamaban entre ustedes, no me quería quedar atrás.

Ise sonrió nervioso ante la excusa de esa chica, raro pero divertido. En eso notó que Twilight lo miraba seria…vaya que las coincidencias existen…nunca creyó que la encontraría aquí.

-Pues…jajajaja…hola a todos…- Ise trato de calmar el ambiente pero no fue hasta la llegada de dos mujeres que todo se calmó.

-¿Twilight, qué pasó?

La aparición de dos mujeres hizo que todos, excepto Ise, se pongan tensos. Las dos mujeres en frente de ellos, eran bellas…la que tenía piel blanca tenía un cabello celeste con mechones rosa, vestía unas ropas formales blancas pero que tenía el símbolo del sol como adorno. La de piel bronceada tenía el cabello azul oscuro y usaba ropas negras que combinaban un estilo gótico, con el símbolo de la luna de adorno en este.

-¡Directora Celestia, Sub-Directora Luna!- todos hablaron nerviosos mientras Ise se sorprendía de que ellas dos fueran las amigas de su maestro…eran jóvenes, juraría que apenas son unos años mayores que él pero cabe resaltar que su maestro a pesar de su edad aún se nota joven…tal vez ellas tengan algo similar.

-¿Qué pasó aquí, qué fue todo ese alboroto?- Luna miró a todos con seriedad.- Es un desastre, todos dicen sobre una carretilla con un perrito que ha ocasionado destrozos a diestra y siniestra.

-Con todo el respeto Sub Directora…es la verdad.- Twilight tomó la palabra.

-Ya veo…aunque veo que ya lo solucionaron.- Celestia en eso paso a ver a Ise.- ¿Y tú quien eres jovencito?

-Hyoudo Issei…vengo del exterior.- El joven hizo una reverencia mientras los que no sabían de eso se mostraron sorprendidos.

-¿Del exterior…como entraste?

-Yo puedo responder eso Celestia.- la mencionada y Luna abrieron los ojos con sorpresa al oír esa voz. Ambas voltearon para encontrarse con una figura que no ven hace 5 años.- Hola.

-Rean…- ambas susurraron su nombre, en verdad estaban felices de verlo…eso nadie lo iba a cambiar pero…también estaban furiosas con el idiota este.- ¡REAN!

-¡Oh mierda!- El humano se cubrió con su tachi del ataque de la espada de fuego de Celestia y la lanza de truenos de Luna.- ¿¡Perdieron el juicio!?

-¿¡Nosotras!?- Luna hizo más fuerza.- ¡Te vas por 5 años y no mandas ni dices nada sobre ti…NADA!

-Ni creas que una disculpa bastará Rean…Tienes mucho que explicar…MUCHO…- el tono frío de Celestia hizo que el agredido y los demás tengan escalofríos.

Ise notó que Twilight lo miraba seria al igual que todos los presentes…

[Al parecer…habrá mucho que explicar]

Así es Ddraig y eso que aún no es ni medio día, este será un día muy agitado.

* * *

Insertar canción: Trust you (TV edit) – Yuna Ito

A iniciar de sonarse la canción, vemos a Hyoudou Issei y a Twilight Sparkle que toman caminos separados mediante que la pantalla se divide en dos escenas en medio de una pared justo antes que el primer verso de la canción comienza a ser interpretado.

Hana wa kaze ni yure odoru you ni. Ame wa daichi wo uruosu you ni

(Como las flores bailan en el viento. Así como la lluvia humedece la tierra.)

Y en una de ellas vemos a Issei que se encuentra viendo un paisaje de un lago cercano hacia un jardín con flores mientras camina pensante de lo que ha pasado desde ha perdido a sus padres hasta la actualidad.

Kono sekai wa yori soi ai ikiteru no ni

(A través de este mundo que se nutre de la interdependencia)

Issei adentrado de sus pensamientos ve el lago en su caminar y se refleja algunas aventuras que ha pasado antes y mediante con quienes conoce.

Naze hito wa kizutsuke au no

(¿Por qué la gente se lastima entre sí?)

Pero el castaño recuerda esos duros momentos de culpa y de derrota mientras ve que hay una especie de portal que estaba completamente oscuro.

Naze wakare wa otozureru no

(¿Por qué tenemos que despedirnos?)

Y recuerda un duro adiós de alguien que conoció hace tiempo mientras que camina hacia ese portal oscuro mientras seguía recordando esa dura despedida.

Kimi ga tooku ni itte mo mada. Itsumo kono kokoro no mannaka

(Incluso si te encuentras lejos. En lo más profundo de este corazón)

Ahora vemos en una especie de salón a Twilight quien se encuentra leyendo un libro con una sola mano mediante que sus amigas la observan a la distancia, un tanto preocupadas por algo que pasó recientemente mientras que su compañera saca una especie de amuleto que le recuerda a alguien.

Ano yasashii egao de umetsukusareta mama

(Que está completamente lleno por esa gentil sonrisa)

Y en un reflejo de pensamiento se muestra el rostro de Issei en ese amuleto quien mostraba una verdadera sonrisa, haciendo que Twilight llore recordando al castaño quien no quería que se alejara de ella y que siguiera a su lado.

Dakishimeta kimi no kakera ni Itami kanjite mo mada tsunagaru kara

(Las piezas de ti que aún aprieto todavía a pesar del dolor están unidas, así que)

Y ese amuleto que tenia Twilight le cae una lagrima de su rostro mediante que brilla con luz propia mientras se dirige hacia una pared para abrir una especie de portal que emite bastante luz, que de otro lado del mismo Issei se percata de ello mientras suavemente dice el nombre de la chica y comienza a correr, y del otro lado del portal Twilight hace lo mismo y comienza a correr sorprendiendo a sus amigas y dos mujeres un tanto mayores que ellas.

Shinjiteru yo mata aeru to I'm waiting for your love

(Creo que volveremos a encontrarnos de nuevo y espero por tu amor)

Mediante que Issei y Twilight se acercan más y más hacia el portal, literalmente cerca entrelazan sus manos y un gran destello de luz hace un cambio de escena que la cámara muestra un gran cielo que rápidamente se cambia a un gran campo de flores que varios pétalos son levantados por el viento mostrando a la pareja unida.

I love you. I trust you

(Yo te amo. Confío en ti)

Y vemos a Issei y Twilight que están juntos y compartiendo un romántico beso mediante que los diversos pétalos de flores los rodean.

Kimi no kodoku wo wakete hoshii

(Deseo que compartas conmigo tu soledad)

Tomados de la mano, Issei y Twilight caminan por el sendero de ese campo de flores mediante que la cámara hace un acercamiento hacia el amuleto que tiene la chica en la mano que tenia libre mientras lo aprieta.

I love you. I trust you

(Yo te amo. Confío en ti)

Y mediante que se sigue viendo ese amuleto que tiene en la mano Twilight, repentinamente se encuentra en una especie de gran salón con un vestido violeta claro con destellos brillantes y ve que estaba dentro de una especie de baile mediante que en una mesa se encuentra Rean conversando sobre sus aventuras con Luna y Celestia acabando una especie de fantasía que ella veía en su mente y la disfrutaba.

Hikari demo yami demo

(Incluso en la luz y en la oscuridad)

Pero al notar que ese alguien no estaba, Twilight busca un asiento para sentarse y comienza a ponerse cabizbaja, triste y a punto de soltar lagrimas, pero ve que una mano se extiende con su palma abierta como si la invitara a bailar.

Futari da kara shinji aeru no

(Porque estamos los dos juntos, podemos creer entre sí)

Y mediante que Twilight levanta su rostro ve que en frente de ella se encuentra Issei quien se encuentra vestido en un traje formal adecuado para este tipo de fiesta haciendo que la chica limpie un tanto sus lagrimas y sonríe mientras acepta la invitación a bailar del castaño.

Hanasanaide

(No te alejes de mí)

Y los dos chicos a su ritmo comienzan a bailar una especie de vals mientras que la cámara se aleja de la pareja que continua bailando mientras se acaba la canción de fondo.

* * *

 **Pinkie: Ooooohhh, parece que nuestro amigo se esforzo mucho.**

 **Rainbow: ¡Hey! ¿¡Por qué me hizo perder!? ¡Soy demasiado cool para perder!**

 **Aj: Tal vez para...no sé...¡Bajarte ese ego!**

 **Rarity: Ahí van de nuevo [ve a las dos chicas discutir]...en serio no entiendo el porque me hizo actuar como una loca por una manchita, yo no...**

 **Pinkie: Una mancha en tu pelaje.**

 **Rarity: ¡KYYYAAA! ¡Ducha, ducha! [Se fue al baño rapidamente]**

 **Twilight: Pinkie...eso fue cruel...pero muy divertido. [La poni rosa sonrió] Bueno, al ver que nuestro amigo autor aún no vuelve...**

 **Fluttershy: De seguro tiene problemas con la lista de Rarity, le pidió mucho.**

 **Twilight: Cierto...Es mi deber informar que ahora él responderá sus preguntas a los reviews...obviamente preguntas respetuosas y que no pidan spoilers...**

 **Pinkie: Si,. acabo de instalar un sistema anti spoilers [Muestra una palanca] Observen [jala la palanca y el piso debajo de Aj y Rainbow se abre]**

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH [Caen al vacío]**

 **Pinkie: ...ups...me equivoque de palanca.**

 **Twilight: ¡Chicas, Fluttershy despide el capítulo, yo iré por ellas!**

 **Fluttershy: Oh cielos...Pues...esto...uhm...**

 **Pinkie: Lo que trata de decir es que gracias por leer el capítulo. ¡Nos vemos!**


	46. Formando Nuevos Lazos

**Pinkie: Atención...tenemos preguntas en los reviews, repito...tenemos...**

 **Ya sé...yo mismo leí los reviews...Haber...primera pregunta.**

 **Aj: Ahm...uno pregunta si vas a emparejar a Cherilee con Ise o Rean...**

 **Obviamente no...ya tengo bastante con lo que tengo planeado...Siguiente.**

 **Rarity: Uno pregunta porque todas se enamoran de Ise...Eso no va a pasar, la única enamorada de Ise en este arco es Twilight.**

 **Twilight: ¡No es verdad! [Todos la ven incrédulos] ¿¡Por qué me ven así!?**

 **Rainbow: Claro...con lo que va pasar en...**

 **Pinkie: ¡SPOILER! [Jala la palanca anti spoilers y un litro de miel y plumas caen sobre la pegaso] ¡Fiu! Que cerca...**

 **Rainbow: [Escupe unas plumas] ¡Pinkie Pie, eso no era necesario! Ugh...a ver...otra...¿Ddraig cannon matará a nuestro Ddraig por ser otaku?**

 **Pinkie: Yo me encargo [Saca un celular y llama] ¿Aló, con el Ddraig Cannon? Si...te llamo para hacerte una consulta...aja...si...perfecto, gracias por tu tiempo. [Termina la llamada] Dice que no, que prefiere ser llamado otaku que soportar esos nombres que le dieron.**

 **Ahm...¿cómo...?**

 **Twilight: No preguntes...Siguiente...Uno pregunta si aparecerán personajes de Yugioh y si Tiamat aparecerá para...¡Que vulgar!**

 **Jajaja...los hombres somos así...pues lo de los personajes de Yugioh, no lo he decidido...lo de Tiamat para...[Twilight lo mira seria] Ahm...ejem, quien sabe. Next...**

 **Fluttershy: Uno nos comparo con los loney tunes...**

 **Pinkie: Tonterías...yo no soy como ellos [Come una zanahoria con un sombrero con orejas de conejo] ¿Qué?**

 **Rainbow: Al menos él me dice que no me preocupe por mi estatura en mi versión humana...me agrada este tipo [Lee otro comentario] ¡Este idiota se burló de mi estatura, ya vuelvo! [Se va]**

 **Fluttershy: Uy...espero que no le haga mucho daño...**

 **Aj: Si...y el sol se volverá negro...**

 **Rarity: Broma del cap pasado...vamos querida, sé más original**

 **Twilight: Ahm...según uno aquí, dice que este puede ser un arco tedioso para los que no saben de nuestra serie.**

 **Oh...bueno, solo se usará elementos básicos, nada profundo...ahora no se preocupen por el futuro de este fic en relación con el arco actual ya que impulsará algo en un arco que espero con ansias. Ahora...sin más que decir...**

 **Pinkie: ¡Espera! Falta algo...Ejem, los opening y ending fueron hechos por Ryucader23 y también que mauroz es el creador de los diseños de nuestras versiones humana.**

 **Oh, gracias Pinkie, sin más que decir iniciemos.**

* * *

 **Sekiryuutei Supremo**

 **Arco 5: La Amistad y el Valor son Uno**

 **Capítulo 46: Creando nuevos Lazos**

* * *

Insertar canción: Last Desire – Maon Kurosaki (TV edit.)

Al inicio de la canción, hay un joven que parece que esta vistiendo un uniforme que usualmente se muestra en la academia Kuoh que al final se muestra Issei que sale de una especie de habitación, luego ve a Rean y van caminado hasta que la escena se cambia hasta la entrada de una academia llamada Canterlot, pero justo antes de entrar, presienten que un enemigo se encuentra detrás de ellos mientras que Issei muestra el Boosted Gear y con un orbe en su palma hace un Dragon Shoot mientras que la onda de energía roja se mantiene en frente de la pantalla mostrando el logo de la historia por unos segundos

Ikusu no michi wo tadori ashi wo tometa darou

(De cuantos caminos seguí, ¿a dónde fue que tuve que parar?)

Al comenzar las letras de la canción, el titulo desaparece pero la energía del Dragon Shoot se mantiene roja pero se cambia al Boosted Gear que usa Issei quien lo vemos a una edad muy joven, unos nueve años que estaba sentado en el piso.

Kooritsuita toki mo ima wa tooi kioku ni kasunde

(Incluso los tiempos congelados, son recuerdos lejanos que se desaparecen)

Issei se levanta mientas se limpia sus lagrimas cambiando la escena viéndose que cambia su apariencia a la que actualmente vive, 16 años y cambia su mirada hacia Rias y varias amistades conocidas, pero cambia su vista algo que lo deja helado.

Nani wo gisei ni subera tsuyoku nareru no ka to

("¿Y qué podría sacrificar para poder ser fuerte?")

Cambiando la cámara hacia Rias y los demás que conocen a Issei, los presentes ven que dos tumbas se aparecen cerca del castaño que emanan dos espíritus de dos personas que tanto quería pero el destino se los quito, eran los fallecidos padres de Issei.

Nigitta mama no te wo mada hodoku yuuki ga motenakute…

(Aún no tengo el valor de soltar esas manos que sostuve…)

Y en ese momento que los espíritus de los padres de Issei toman su mano derecha, el castaño entre lágrimas comienza a tener miedo mediante que los demás, iniciando con Rias y diversas chicas que tienen sentimientos de cariño y/o amor hacia el joven observan como este invoca su Boosted Gear rápidamente para dar un golpe hacia una pared desvaneciendo los espíritus de los padres de Issei.

Eiyuu ni wa narenai kara…

(Y es eso porque un héroe no pude ser…)

Y en ese golpe en la pared, parece que se rompe en tres grandes grietas de vidrio que se aparecen los Cosmic Packs que de ellos se empiezan a mostrar tres grandes manos oscuros que toman a Issei adentrándose a esa grieta que comienza a abrirse como si fuera un portal profundamente oscuro.

Sono koto ni kizuiteita

(Eso siempre lo supe todo el tiempo)

Todos los presentes se alarman por lo que está pasando a Issei, mediante que Rias quería ser la primera en rescatarlo, pero ven que Twilight Sparkle fue la que rescata al castaño tomando uno de sus hombros mientras lo observa y nota como el chico estaba llorando y le iba a dar un golpe para que se recupere.

Semete kimi wo mamoritai sou negau

(Pero en ese instante final, protegerte siempre fue mi deseo)

Pero con la mano derecha Issei detiene el golpe de Twilight quien se sorprende al ver como el chico entre lagrimas lo detuvo, pero se las limpia y con cuatro auras dentro de su cuerpo rompe el agarre de las manos oscuras y la pared vuelve rápidamente a ser intacta mediante que el castaño sale corriendo y de un salto activa su Balance Breaker y le da un golpe de lleno a un enemigo cuando sale del lugar en donde estaba cambiando la escena en una zona de batalla.

Kono karada wo tsurugi ni kaete arehateta michi no yuku

(Transformando este cuerpo a una espada andaré en esta tierra arruinada)

Y rápidamente Issei se encuentra luchando ante varios enemigos que se aparecieron en el aire y el resto se queda pasmado por unos segundos, pero se unen a la batalla ya que no quieren dejar a su amigo solo en lo que está lidiando.

Yowakatta jibun sae kirita susunda

(Incluso corté mi yo débil y voy a seguir hacia delante)

Ahora dentro de un cuarto especial, vemos a diversas compañeras de Twilight junto con las directoras de la academia dentro de un cuarto especial con diversas pantallas viendo expectantes la batalla, rápidamente se cambia a Serafall, Sirzerchs y Grayfia quienes ven desde el inframundo lo que ocurre y finalmente con Rean, que se aleja de Evangeline, Fie, Venelana y dos chicas más ya que ve a un ser oscuro que muestra una tétrica sonrisa.

Itsuka todoku no darou ka kimi ga nozomu mirai ni

(Me pregunto sí llegaremos al futuro que deseaste)

Y ese ser oscuro se presenta ante todos y delante de ellos, liderando el ataque se encuentran Rean, Rias y Twilight quienes las dos ultimas en mención ven que Issei se aparece en frente de los presentes con su Boosted Gear y desviando un ataque del ser con Ascalon sonrojando a las chicas.

Sono hi wo mukaeru made wa boku ga mamorinuku yo

(Y hasta que lleguemos a ese día, te protegeré)

Repentinamente Rias y Twilight toman cada una mano de Issei, pero lentamente suelta sus agarres para preparar la batalla ante el nuevo enemigo que se acerca y comienza alejarse de los chicos sin saber que ellos lo siguen mediante que la cámara va tomando una toma subiendo un paisaje cercano hacia una montaña.

* * *

Hagamos memoria, Ise y Rean finalmente habían llegado a la isla donde las amigas del humano estaban ahí ya que deseaba solicitar con ellas una alianza con las 3 facciones debido a la escasa educación en el inframundo. Bien llegaron, se perdieron…al hacerlo, se encontraron con 4 niños quienes los ayudaron a llegar a la escuela, en esta…ocurrió algo curioso, debían ayudar a un perrito que por cosas de la vida o por burla del mundo a ellos, estaba sobre una carretilla que parecía poseída. Al final, el perro se salvó gracias a una rápida intervención de Ise y justo en ese momento, se encontró con alguien quien no esperó ver….Twilight Sparkle, su amiga desde hace semanas y quien además hablaba a través del salón del corazón y quien había sido la que lo impulsó a levantarse de nuevo.

La sorpresa no acaba ahí, las amigas de Rean quienes eran las directoras de la escuela y regentes de la isla aparecieron a pedir explicaciones mientras Rean hacia acto de presencia…tras un intento de asesinato al humano por parte de ambas mujeres…ahora mismo estaban en la oficina de Celestia que parecía querer perforar el cráneo de Rean quien sudaba nervioso, Luna cortaba una manzana…tenía hambre…o trataba de usar eso como excusa para tener el cuchillo, la futura arma homicida, en su poder.

Ise miraba nervioso todo dado que Twilight también estaba presente mientras las amigas de esta y los niños esperaban afuera. La mirada seria de la chica hacía que el castaño sude frío…ya había sido víctima del carácter de su amiga y no estaba dispuesto a pasar por eso de nuevo. Ddraig si bien quería reír, ahora que por el sistema de sincronía él también podía sentir el dolor de Ise pues…prefiere medir palabras.

-Rean…- el mencionado se tensiono al oír su nombre.- Calma…no te haré nada…por ahora.- Celestia miró a su amigo con neutralidad.- ¿Por qué viniste?

-Si…5 años…5 malditos años maldito ingrato sin saber nada de ti.- Luna clavó el cuchillo en la mesa sin remordimiento, sacando a ambos varones un sudor y un aura de temor.- ¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?

Rean tragó duro y solo hizo una cosa…disculparse.

-¡Lo siento, en verdad!- Ise y Twilight casi caen al suelo por ello…era patético…

[Acabo de perder todo respeto por ti Rean]- Ddraig miraba con pena ajena lo que pasaba, se notaba que ambas mujeres se mostraban indiferentes.

-Tú, chico…- Ise miró a Luna con temor, de entre las dos hermanas ella parecía la más seria.- ¿Qué relación tienes con este idiota?

-Pues…es mi maestro.- Las tres mujeres se sorprendieron al oír eso.

-¿Tomaste a este chico como tu discípulo?- Celestia se mostró sorprendida al decir eso.- No es por ofender chico pero…no veo nada excepcional en ti.

Twilight no supo porque ese comentario hizo que una parte de ella quiera gritar que no era así pero se controlo ya que no podía gritarle a su mentora.

-Celestia…Ise es más especial de lo que crees…- Rean alzó la vista, serio.- Muéstrales Ise…

El joven asintió, elevó su mano izquierda y un destello verde emergió del dorso de su mano y un destello rojo apareció luego. En un segundo el Boosted Gear emergió e hizo acto de presencia ante la sorpresa de Celestia y Luna…Twilight ya había visto antes el guante pero nunca como era invocado.

-Boosted Gear…el Sekiryuutei.- Luna susurró esas palabras para luego ver a su hermana.- Nee-san…

-¿Es por este chico que no supimos nada de ti Rean?- Celestia miró a Rean quien asintió sin duda alguna.- Además…¿Twilight?

-¿S-Si maestra?- Ise miró a la chica con asombro, así que su mentora era la directora.

-Veo que a ti no te sorprende tanto, habló de este chico y ese guante, casi parece que…lo conoces.- Twilight se mostró incómoda, había sido descubierta.- Twilight…habla, no te voy a regañar, sabes que no es mi estilo hacerlo si no es necesario.

[¿Por qué no me dejan hablar a mí?]- todos posaron la vista en el guantelete, Twilight sonrió al escuchar esa voz mientras Celestia y Luna se mostraban sorprendidas.- [Un gusto, soy el Welsh Dragon, Ddraig. Un gusto verte otra vez Twilight]

-Igual Ddraig, no creí que pasaría tan pronto.- Todos excepto Ise miraron a la chica con sorpresa.

-Ok…dejen la charada y digan que pasa.- Luna se mostraba seria por lo que veía pero debía mantener la calma.

[Verán…]- Ddraig comentó todo, que Ise y Twilight se conocieron en el salón del corazón, un lugar donde los corazones están ligados y se puede interactuar con ellos. Celestia se mostró sorprendida de que su alumna sea capaz de tal hazaña y que Ise también pueda ir, además que Rean también se mostraba sorprendido.

Seguido de eso, Ddraig contó que además interactuaban entre ellos y hablaban de distintas cosas. Al final, los tres adultos parecieron entender mientras Twilight se mostraba nerviosa…

-Tranquila Twilight, no te voy a regañar…no hiciste nada malo. Además, hiciste un amigo varón, eso es bueno.- Celestia sonrió al decir eso ya que sabía lo tímida que era su protegida con los chicos.- Dicho eso…Ise, Ddraig…les doy la bienvenida a la escuela y la isla, espero que encuentren su estancia aquí muy agradable.

Ambos agradecieron el gesto de la mujer mientras Twilight respiraba más calmada. Pero…

-Twilight Sparkle…muéstrale a tu amigo los alrededores.- Luna habló seria.- Mi hermana y yo tenemos asuntos de que hablar con Rean.

-¿¡Qué!?- Rean no dudó en sentir que ellas no desean testigos, en caso de que sea asesinado.- ¡No pueden…!

-Claro Sub-Directora Luna, vamos Ise.- la chica tomó al castaño del brazo y lo saco del lugar mientras este se despedía de su maestro con la mano.

-¡Ise, maldito traid…! Ay no…- Rean volteó a ver que Celestia se había levantado de su asiento y Luna cerraba la puerta con llave.- ¿Qué me van a hacer?

-Oh…no lo sé…¿Luna, aplicamos el castigo 25?- Rean se puso azul al oír.

-Oooohh, el 25…por supuesto.- Luna sonrió malévolamente.

El pobre Rean sabía que estaba jodido, solo podía aceptar su destino y preguntarse una cosa…¿Trajo suficiente dinero?

* * *

Ya en los pasillos de la escuela, Twilight seguía jalando a Ise mientras este trataba de decir algo. Al ver que nada se le ocurría…

[No creas que no te dijimos nada por maldad, es solo que no sabíamos que nuestro destino sería el lugar donde habitas]- Ddraig trataba de que la chica no piense mal. Ella se detuvo al oír eso…

-No es eso…- La chica habló con un poco de temor.- Es solo que…

-¿Twilight?- Ise miró la cara de su amiga y notó que estaba nerviosa.

-Es que…estoy nerviosa, es la primera vez que hablaremos cara a cara y no por medio de nuestros corazones.- Ise y Ddraig sonrieron al escuchar eso.- A parte de todo eso, estoy feliz de verlos…Ise, Ddraig.

-El sentimiento es mutuo Twilight, me alegro de verte.- Ise no dudó en abrazar a la chica quien sintió que se le olvidó respirar por el gesto. Si bien ya se habían abrazado antes, ahora era diferente…pero agradable, devolvió el gesto sin dudarlo.

Tras unos segundos, Twilight rompió el abrazo aunque desvió la mirada por lo nerviosa que estaba. Aún no entendía lo que sentía pero…no importa.

-Vamos…déjame presentarte a mis amigas, ya conociste a mi hermano y sus amigas.

-¿Hermano, Spike es…?- Ise no terminó la pregunta ya que la chica lo jaló sin remordimientos hacia la salida para llevarlo al patio, lugar donde estaban todos.

En el patio…

-¡No lo creo, ese chico es quien Twilight conoció en ese salón del no sé que!- Rainbow caminaba de un lado a otro mientras los demás la miraban caminar, ya estaban mareándose.

-Del corazón querida, en fin…Swetie Belle…- Rarity miró a su hermana con reproche.- ¿Qué te dije de hablar con extraños?

-Pero no se veía malo Onee-chan…además, viste con tus propios ojos que es amable.- La niña señaló al perrito en los brazos de Fluttershy.

-Es cierto, además él es del exterior…

-Apple Bloom, suficiente…luego hablamos en casa.- la niña bajó la cabeza ante las palabras de Aj.

-En momentos como estos es bueno que no tengo una hermana mayor.- Scootaloo miró con media sonrisa la escena.- Por cierto, el perrito está…

-Dormido.- Fluttershy acarició la cabeza del animalito.- Mucha emoción para un día para él.

-No es ni medio día.- Spike miró su reloj, 11:50.- Pero no todo es culpa de ellas, yo también decidí ayudar.

-Oh Spiky Wikey, sé que obras bien pero las niñas deben afrontar su castigo.- Rarity acarició la cabeza del niño quien quedó con mirada de bobo por ello.

Los que vieron eso suspiraron que enamoramiento del niño hacia la chica hizo que su actitud inicial se vaya al traste. Swetie Belle gruño molesta, siempre que el idiota trata de ayudarlas con sus hermanas, basta ese nombre cariñoso que su hermana le da para que quede así…¡No es justo!

 _-¡Unos años más…solo unos años más y tendré la figura de Rarity!-_ Swetie Belle no envidia a su hermana pero debe admitir que su bella figura si ayudaba.

-¡Hey, miren…ahí viene Twily!- Pinkie señaló el camino y en efecto, ahí venía su amiga con el nuevo chico.- ¡Uy, que emoción!

-¡Bah, no veo lo emocionante a esto!- Rainbow se cruzó de brazos.

-Sólo estás celosa de que es más veloz que tú Dashie.- Aj habló con gracia al ver como su amiga echaba humo por las orejas.

-¡No, no lo seria si hubiera usado mi…!

-¡Chicas!- El grito de Twilight hizo que Rainbow callara para que centren su atención en los recién llegados.

-Hola querida…ahora ¿No vas a presentarnos a tu amigo?- Rarity señaló a Ise quien se rasco la nuca nervioso.

-Un gusto…Soy Hyoudo Issei, Ise para los amigos.- Ise saludo tranquilamente.

-Un gusto querido, me llamo Rarity, soy la presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil.- la chica extendió la mano en un gesto de saludo de clase noble, Ise captó el gesto y tomó la mano de la chica para darle un beso en el dorso de esta.- Caballeroso ¿Eh?

-Jajajaja, mi maestro me enseño algunas cosas de la ética.- el castaño se rasco la nuca al decir eso, sin notar la mirada nada amigable de Twilight.

-Al menos tienes modales, hola vaquero…Soy Applejack, mis amigos me llaman Aj.- la rubia extendió su mano para un saludo.

-Un gusto.- Ise tomó la mano para dal el apretón, la chica era fuerte…eso era un hecho.- Vaya…eres fuerte…

-Sigue mi estilo de vida y eso es algo natural.- ambos detuvieron el saludo, Aj notó que el chico era fuerte también ya que le devolvió el apretón con la misma fuerza, y eso que uso un poco del total de la suya.

-Yo ya me presente, soy Fluttershy.- La chica saludó a Ise desde donde estaba sentada.- Gracias por ayudar al perrito.

-Nah, no es nada…- en eso Ise notó algo.- ¿¡Tú!?

-Al fin me recuerdas.- Rainbow sonrió al decir eso.- Rainbow Dash, la chica más veloz de esta escuela.- Ise miró con extrañeza a la chica.- ¿Qué?

-No…es que te ves distinta sin gorro, sabía que eras una chica pero ahora se nota más.- la mencionada ganó una vena en la frente por esas palabras.

-¡Claro que soy chica, qué no vista y actúe como tal no significa que no sea una!- La chica a pesar de ser casi 30 cm más baja que él…si que sabía imponer su ira.

-O-Ok…- en eso pasó que Pinkie apareció frente al castaño.

-¡HolamellamoPinkiePiessoyamigadeTwily¿Quieressermiamigo?¿Tegustaelpastel?Amimeencanta¿Tegustanlasfiestas?Yoamolasfiestas!

Ise miró con sorpresa a la chica en frente suyo que se notaba a leguas tenía una gran dosis de azúcar en la sangre. ¿Cómo dijo todo eso tan rápido y sin tomar aire? Twilight iba a intervenir pero…

-Un gusto Pinkie, claro que quiero ser tu amigo, me gusta el pastel de chocolate.- Todos miraron a Ise con asombro, le siguió el ritmo cuándo normalmente uno se pierde al no estar acostumbrado, Pinkie sonreía ante las respuestas, tenía un nuevo amigo.- Y lo de las fiestas…no he estado en una casi 10 años.

-*Gasp* ¿¡No fiestas por 10 AÑOS!?- la chica tomó a Ise de los hombros y lo miró con fuego puro, cosa que lo puso nervioso.- ¡No te preocupes mi nuevo amigo, yo, Pinkie Pie, te haré la mejor fiesta "Introductoria de Fiestas" que jamás haya existido!

[No sé que decir…vaya que la chica tiene energía]- Ddraig habló en voz alta…el punto es que nadie notó que el Boosted Gear estaba activado…todos pasaron a ver al guante, que por cosas de comedia, ganó una gota de sudor.- [Ups…]

-¿Ese…Ese guante habló?- Aj señaló el objeto mientras Ise y Twilight sudaban nerviosos.

-Ahm…¿No?

-¡Twilight, todos oímos la voz que vino de ese guante!- Spike señaló el objeto mientras la chica sudaba nerviosa.

-¡Encima, que guante tan feo!

[¿¡A quién llaman feo!? ¡Para su información esta forma la he tenido los últimos 2000 años y me siento orgulloso de ello!]- Ddraig gritó ante el insulto de Rarity…solo para notar su metida de pata.- [¡Mierda!]

-¡Bien hecho genio, te descubriste sólo!- Ise regaño a Ddraig mientras Twilight suspiraba.

-¡Muy bien amigo, dinos que es ese guante parlanchín tan sospechoso!- Rainbow deseaba respuestas ahora.

-Saben, yo creo que eso es cool.- Scootaloo habló en susurro con sus amigas quienes asintieron.

-Calma Rainbow…este no es un simple guante.- Twilight tomó la palabra mientras Ise y Ddraig discutían ante la mirada complicada de los presentes.- Es un Sacred Gear…una Longinus para ser más exactos.

-¿Sacred Gear?- Pinkie en eso sacó de la nada un libro, uno que vio a Twilight leer antes, lo abrió.- Sacred Gear…Sacred Gear…ajá…son los objetos creados por el Dios Bíblico que se le fueron dados a los humanos para pelear con seres sobrenaturales.- todos miraron a la chica con sorpresa.

-Si…y los Longinus son los 13 Sacred Gear más poderosos ya que dan la capacidad de enfrentar e incluso matar a un Dios.- las palabras de Twilight hicieron que todos se queden mudos.- El Boosted Gear, es el Sacred Gear donde Ddraig reside, una de las Longinus, posee el alma del Sekiryuutei.

-¿Sekiryuutei? Dragón…¿Estás diciendo que dentro de ese guante está el alma de un dragón?- la pregunta de Aj hizo que los niños miren con interés a la pelipurpura mientras Fluttershy se escondía atrás de Rainbow, la pobre chica le tenía pánico a los dragones.

-No cualquier dragón, unos de los 2 Dragones Celestiales, dragones que están en la epítome de los dragones mortales, excluyendo al Dios Dragón y el True Dragon.- Twilight dio más información, una que ya estaba sacando humo a los presentes.

-¡Basta, no puedo procesar tanta información- Rainbow estaba al borde de un lapsus cerebral.

-Querida…no todos tenemos tu capacidad de procesamiento…- Rarity se sobo un poco la cabeza.- Además…no veo que tiene de legendario todo esto si lo único que veo es a dos seres discutir.

Todos voltearon la mirada y vieron que Ise y Ddraig seguían discutiendo, cosa que sacó una gota de sudor a los presentes y una vena hinchada por parte de Twilight, la chica se acercó a Ise quien no notó el peligro y…

-¡Cállense!- La chica le dio al joven tremendo golpe que lo mando al suelo mientras Ddraig por primera vez sentía el golpe de la chica, dado que el sistema de sincronía se activa cuando el Boosted Gear está activo…tuvo mala suerte…y como pega.- ¡Dejen de discutir y vamos, que vamos a mostrarles la escuela y alrededores!

-Si…/[Si…]

Todos rieron nerviosos dado que era increíble ver a Twilight molesta con alguien de esa manera pero demostraba lo mucho que ella confía en él. En eso Pinkie notó algo en la mirada de su amiga, sonrió como un felino al notar que…

 _-Jujujuju, interesante…_ \- la chica sobaba sus manos de manera maléfica ante la mirada algo temerosa de los demás…¿Qué pensaba esta chica?

* * *

-Así que…por lo de Rahab, los demonios notaron su deficiencia en su sistema educativo.- Celestia comía un trozo de pastel.

Ahora mismo los 3 estaban en Sugar Cube. La pastelería más famosa de la isla, sus pasteles eran tan deliciosos que el lugar paraba lleno. Celestia iba por el trozo número 15.

-¿Y deseas que demos un apoyo?- Luna comía una barra de chocolate.- ¿En serio Rean? Sabes que la razón de esta barrera es porque no deseamos que nuestros conocimientos sean robados.

-Lo sé Luna pero ahora no es el momento de ser reservados, lo último a demostrado que hay por ahí sujetos que harán de todo para lograr sus propósitos, sólo será cuestión de tiempo antes de que hallen este lugar.- la mujer bajó la mirada al escuchar eso.- Además, dudo que pasen la oportunidad de enseñar a niños que en su propio mundo se les niega la educación que todos merecen.

-Muy cierto…- Celestia miró a la dueña del lugar quien ya estaba en sus últimas semanas de embarazo.- Esos niños merecen un futuro…al menos la oportunidad de labrarlo.

-Nunca dije que no quiero ayudar, solo hay que tener en cuenta los riesgos…siempre habrá uno que…

-De eso no te preocupes Luna, Sirzches y los demás Maous están cambiando de consejo…estos perdieron su credibilidad y valor tras lo de Rahab. Ese bastardo nos dio un problema pero fue su acción lo que hizo que esto sea posible, que irónico.

-Tras el caos hay armonía, no olvides eso Rean.- Celestia tomó del café mientras el humano sonreía.

-No lo haré…por cierto…- Rean miró a ambas mujeres que lo vieron con duda.- ¿¡Cuánto más van a comer!?

La escena ahora mostraba como esas dos bellas mujeres tenían a sus costados, rastros y rastros de platos de comida que seguían creciendo ¿¡Cómo era posible!? Ambas se vieron las caras para luego sonreír maléficamente.

-¡Sra. Cake, tráiganos 3 órdenes más de lo mismo!- el grito de las 2 hizo que a Rean la sangre se le congele ¿¡Iban a comer más!? Miró su billetera, que bueno que tenía unas cuantas joyas de lo contrario tendría que lavar los platos.

-¡Aquí está!- la mujer embarazada trajo la orden.- ¡Buen provecho!- la mujer le dio a Rean una mirada de compasión ya que conocía el amor de esas dos por los dulces y pasteles y que además conocía a Rean por las veces que venía con esas dos en sus visitas, se notaba que era un buen chico, solo que algo despistado. Él agradeció el gesto mientras pedía…otro vaso de agua.

La Sra. Cake fue a la cocina para darle al pobre hombre aunque sea un refresco, por cortesía de la casa.

-Las directoras deben tener una especie de resentimiento con el pobre Rean para hacer que pague todo eso.- el Sr. Cake se acercó a su esposa quién sonrío.

-¿Resentimiento? Mira mejor querido, Rean no ha estado aquí casi 5 años y los que sabemos de esto, sabemos lo que esas dos sienten por él…yo no veo resentimiento…- la mujer miró la escena al igual que su esposo.- Yo veo dos mujeres muy felices de pasar tiempo con la persona más importante para ellas.- dicho eso, la mujer fue hacia la mesa para darle a Rean un jugo y un pastel de coco, cortesía de la casa.

* * *

-Y con eso terminamos el recorrido.- Twilight dio por finalizado todo. Ya habían visitado cada sector de la escuela, siendo la biblioteca donde pasaron más tiempo ya que Twilight estaba sacando unos cuantos libros para lectura ligera, unos 15, nada pesado.

-Al fin…ya me estaba aburriendo.- Rainbow susurró, cosa que Ise y Aj escucharon y rieron ligeramente.

-¡Escuché eso!- Twilight gritó molesta, nadie se burla de su amor por el conocimiento.- Además, es mejor que tu nada sutil intento de retar a Ise a otra carrera.

-¡Sólo una y demostrare que puedo ganar!- Todos rieron mientras Spike jalaba la manga de la casaca de Ise.

-Ise-san…¿Qué tan fuerte eres?- A esas palabras, el castaño no supo que decir.

-Solo puedo decir que aún me falta mucho Spike…- Apple Bloom en eso empujó a Spike con la cadera.

-¡Cuéntanos algo del exterior!- A esas palabras los niños saltaron de emoción para querer escuchar eso.

-Eso tendrá que esperar Apple Bloom, aún falta la zona de prácticas.- Aj señaló el este.- Por aquí.

Dicho eso, todos caminaron hacia la dicha dirección mientras Pinkie aparecía al lado de Ise para hacer una pregunta.

-Dime I-kun, si tú eres uno de los 2 Dragones Celestiales ¿Dónde está el otro?- Todos prestaron atención a la pregunta de la chica.- ¿Lo conoces? ¿Sabes de dónde es?

-Lo conozco, incluso peleamos una vez.- la sorpresa general no fue oculta.- Terminó en un empate y ambos acordamos en hacernos más fuertes para pelear un día otra vez…Vali es el Hakuryuukou más fuerte de la historia para muchos.

-¿Vali…? ¡Que nombre tan interesante!- Pinkie dio unos brincos hacia el frente.- ¡Será interesante conocerlo!

 _-No sé porque siento que acabo de levantar una bandera para Vali…_ \- Ise sacudió la cabeza, que absurdo.

-¡Debes haber peleado con gente muy fuerte!- Scootaloo sonaba interesada en saber más.- Por cierto ¿Qué elemento usas o eres afín?

-A decir verdad…yo también deseo hacer esa pregunta.- Rarity se mostraba curiosa.

-La oscuridad, soy afine a la oscuridad.- la respuesta honesta del chico hizo que todos excepto Twilight se le queden viendo.

-¿D-De verdad? ¿Y no te hace…mal?- Fluttershy pregunto algo que la mayoría hace…creer que la oscuridad es mala.

-No Fluttershy, recuerda que la Sub-Directora Luna también usa la oscuridad en cierta medida.- Twilight habló en voz alta.- La oscuridad es como cualquier elemento, parte del mundo…no es bueno ni malo.

-Pues yo creo que es algo cool.- Rainbow Dash se detuvo al ver que habían llegado.- Al fin…es bueno que a pesar de las vacaciones nos dejen usar la zona de prácticas.

-*Sigh* genial, ahora debo sudar…- Rarity mostraba su fastidio ante tener que sudar, Aj negó con la cabeza su actitud.

El edificio en frente de ellos era incluso más grande que el gimnasio, parecía una mansión gigante. Aj y Rainbow abrieron la puerta mientras los demás las seguían.

-Vaya…- Ise se sorprendió al ver que el lugar era una zona de prácticas para magia y demás, había de todo…incluso pesas, tal vez para los que usan otro estilo de lucha.

-¡Muy bien, hora de mover las piernas!- Rainbow dio un salto para que luego el collar en su pecho brille. Acto seguido, en sus manos aparecieron unos guantes celestes, en su cabeza una tiara y en su espalda un par de alas del mismo color.- ¡Bien, a entrenar!

-Pero…¿¡Pero qué!?- Ise se mostró sorprendido al ver el artefacto que…¿Cómo lo dice? Salió de la nada.

-Oh, es verdad…no te habíamos hablado sobre los elementos o cristales de la armonía.- Twilight y las otras 4 se pararon en frente de él.

Los collares de todas brillaron y ocurrió lo mismo que con Rainbow, solo que con ligeras diferencias. Fluttershy era parecida a si amiga, solo que lo que usaba era amarillo. Aj y Pinkie ganaron los guantes y tiaras solamente pero estos eran un poco más gruesos, para la rubia eran un equipo de color naranja mientras para la pelirrosa era de un color rosa con ligeros detalles blancos. Twilight y Rarity también ganaron la tiara y los guantes pero en sus cabezas parecía haber un cuerno como los unicornios…Twilight tenía el equipo de color púrpura y Rarity lo tenía blanco.

Las 6 chicas estaban ahí mientras Ise proceso lo que vio…¿Los elementos de qué?

-Los elementos de la armonía son 6 objetos mágicos de gran poder.- Swetie Belle habló primero.

-Y además ellos eligen a la persona.- Apple Bloom siguió.

-Y ellas los obtuvieron hace un año.- Scootaloo terminó de dar la información.

-Entiendo…¿Cómo fue qué…?- Todos bajaron la cabeza, cosa que puso a Ise nervioso.- ¿Fue algo malo?

-Solo diré que…la Sub-Directora Luna tuvo un problema con la Directora Celestia y perdió control sobre sus poderes el Festival pasado.- El castaño miró sorprendido a Spike.

-Afortunadamente no pasó a mayores, solo los aquí presentes y las directoras saben lo que pasó, ese día los elementos nos eligieron como sus portadoras.- Twilight alzó la mano y creó un círculo mágico de luz.- Yo porto el elemento de la Magia, soy usuaria de la luz y sé usar hechizos no elementales.

-¡Yo soy la portadora de la Risa!- Pinkie creó de la nada una versión suya poni caricatura de ella, que imitaba sus movimientos.- ¡Uso el agua pero también sé usar el hielo!- ella y su clon se dieron los cinco para que este desaparezca de inmediato.

-Yo represento el elemento de la Honestidad.- Aj creó fuego en sus manos para luego patear un saco cerca de ella y hacerlo polvo…- Uso el fuego y soy buena en pelear cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Mi elemento es la Generosidad.- Rarity chasqueo los dedos y unos brazos de tierra aparecieron atrás de ella.- Mi elemento es la tierra pero soy capaz de volverla minerales preciosos como gemas y similares.

-Yo…yo represento el elemento de la Amabilidad.- Fluttershy creó en sus manos un pequeño tornado.- Uso el viento pero…también puedo controlar las plantas.

-¡Yo represento la Lealtad!- Rainbow creó rayos en sus manos.- ¡Uso electricidad y el magnetismo!

-Interesante…- Ise mostraba interés, al parecer esos elementos repotencian la afinidad natural de cada una para llevarla a un nuevo nivel…dado que ha visto que poseen más de un talento.

-¿Qué hay de ti querido? Dinos algo de tus habilidades, aunque te adelantamos que lo que ves ahora es sólo la forma básica.- Las palabras de Rarity llamaron la atención de Ddraig.

[Solo la forma básica…que interesante]- en todos sus años, Ddraig nunca había oído de estos elementos aunque es natural…han estado ocultos y protegidos en esta isla.

-¡Si I-kun, dinos algo de tus habilidades!- Pinkie apareció con si clon poni de agua para duplicar su efecto súplica.

-Ehm…¿Tú sabes de sus habilidades Twilight?

-No Fluttershy…nunca profundizamos eso demasiado.- La pelirrosa asintió a esa respuesta.

-¡Oh sí, vamos chico nuevo, demuestra algo de tus habilidades!- Rainbow estaba deseosa de medir fuerzas con él, un dragón legendario suena fuerte.

-Claro…me vendría bien algo de ejercicio.- Ise estiró los hombros y justo cuando iba a dar un paso…

-¿Pero que tenemos aquí? Si son las zorras presumidas.- Todos vieron la entrada al notar a un grupo de estudiantes ahí presentes.

Eran un grupo que se notaba por su mirada de superioridad que se creían la gran cosa. El que estaba enfrente de todos era un joven de cabello rubio largo y ojos azules con una actitud pedante, Ise notó que ese era el líder y que además era presumido…rayos, hasta Raiser cae mejor que este tipo.

 _-Hablando de Raiser, Ravel dijo que le dieron arresto domiciliario y que ganó una fobia a los dragones….ya arreglare eso luego.-_ Haciendo una anotación mental para luego…- ¿Quién eres?

-¡Hmph, no es sorpresa eso plebeyo!- el castaño alzó una ceja al escuchar eso.- Gentuza como tú, es así, ignorante.

-¡Cállate Blueblood, que no sepa de ti es más una bendición que una desgracia!- Twilight gritó molesta mientras los secuaces del rubio miraban molestos a la chica y sus amigas….parecía que iba haber una pelea hasta que…

-Espera, espera…¿Blueblood? ¿Te llamas Blueblood?- Ise hizo la pregunta sorprendido, el mencionado sonrió arrogantemente en respuesta…el castaño solo hizo una cosa.- ¡Jajajajajajajajaja!

Ise no contuvo la risa y cayó al suelo sujetando su estómago mientras lloraba por la risa. Todos veían como Ise trataba de no caer al piso…El rubio miraba al irrespetuoso con ira.

-¿¡De qué te ríes!?

-¡De que…De que no sé que pensaban al darte ese nombre!- Ise ya se estaba calmando.- ¡Es ridículo!

-¡Miserable, ya verás!- el sujeto alzó su mano para lanzar un hechizo o similar, Rainbow iba a reaccionar en detenerlo pero…- ¿Qué…?

Todos vieron que Ise estaba en frente de él con una mirada de pocos amigos mientras sostenía la mano de este con fuerza…era veloz.

-No…No vi cuando…

-¿Uso magia?- Aj vio a Rarity quién le preguntaba eso a Twilight. La chica negó con la cabeza.

-No…fue velocidad física pura…- a esas palabras todos miraban con asombro la habilidad de Ise.

-Sabes…hace unos meses conocí a alguien que actuaba como tú, al final le di una paliza y si bien ya recibió su castigo y actúa mejor…al menos él no actuaba tan petulante.- Ise hizo más fuerza en su agarre.- ¿Algo que decir?

-¿¡Cómo te atreves!? ¡Soy el ahijado de las directoras, nadie me trata así!- Ise tomó al sujeto del cuello y lo lanzó hacia sus seguidores que lo atraparon a penas.

-Me importa un bledo de quién eres familia. Acércate a insultar a alguien más aquí… **y te arrepentirás.** \- Ise no dudó en mostrar algo de su sed de batalla, esta bastó para que los presumidos salgan despavoridos de ahí.- Bah…cobardes.

-¡Genial!- los 4 niños miraron con asombro y respeto a Ise quien se rasco la nuca…volvió a dejarse llevar.

-Normalmente diría que fue un acto bárbaro pero…eso fue increíble.- Rarity no dudó sonreír.

-Es bueno ver que dejaste tu fascinación por ese idiota tras el desastre en el baile del año pasado.- la chica miró a Rainbow con rabia…odiaba recordar eso.

[Acaso ella…]

-No preguntes Ddraig-san…- Aj se acercó a Ise.- Pero tras lo que vi, deseo medir tus habilidades.- Ise sonrió al escuchar eso, interesante.

-¡Momentito!- Rainbow apareció entre ellos.- ¡Yo también deseo medir fuerzas con él!

-Mala suerte vaquera, yo lo dije primero.- Cierto…

-¿Y? Él aún no acepta por lo que aún no es válido.- Cierto también…

-No de nuevo.- Rarity se sobaba la cabeza al ver todo esto.- ¿Querida, que dices tú?

-Hmm, suena interesante…nunca he visto a Ise pelear.- Twilight deseaba ver con sus propios ojos la habilidad de su amigo.

-¡Oh oh!- Pinkie dio unos brinquitos para llamar la atención.- ¿Por qué no pelean las dos contra I-kun? ¡Sería genial!

-Pero…lo veo muy injusto, son dos contra uno.- Fluttershy acariciaba la cabeza del perrito que ya estaba despertando.

-No lo creo…- Twilight recordó que Ise peleo contra Rahab, si bien no sabe detalles de su fuerza y demás…tal vez él pueda hacer frente a esas dos.

-Por mi normal, pelear con varios oponentes es común en mi línea de trabajo.- Las dos chicas que estaban discutiendo hace poco lo miraron para luego tomarlo de los brazos.- ¡Hey!

-¡Entonces no perdamos tiempo!

-¡A la arena!- Aj y Rainbow sacaron al castaño del lugar rápidamente en camino a la arena.

-Que rápidas…- Los 4 niños hablaron al mismo tiempo.

-Esas dos…siempre buscan una buena pelea.- Rarity suspiró al decir mientras veía que Pinkie sacaba una megáfono.- ¿Y eso?

-Para esto…- la chica prendió el aparato y lo puso a máxima potencia, todos se taparon los oídos mientras Fluttershy protegía al perrito.- ¡ **PELEA EN LA ARENA!**

El grito de la chica se debió escuchar en todo el campo estudiantil. Tras la sacudida inicial, los demás miraron molestos a la chica quien sonreía orgullosa de su hazaña.

-¡Pinkie Pie! ¿¡Por qué en el nombre de los 9 infiernos hiciste eso!?- Twilight le gritó a su amiga por el acto reciente.

-Porque~ una buena pelea es con público~.- la chica cantó su respuesta mientras las demás suspiraban.

-En verdad dudo que la arena se llene tan rápido.- Spike habló con honestidad, era imposible.

* * *

-No me lo creo…- El niño notó la gran cantidad de alumnos que había presente.

El lugar era una arena de pelea de entrenamiento que uno vería en un coliseo romano. Tenía gradas y demás, los alumnos de todos los años estaban presentes mientras los 3 peleadores estaban listos para la pelea. Pinkie por su lado estaba como comentarista…un segundo ¿¡Comentarista!? ¿¡Y de dónde saco la mesa y los micrófonos!?

-¡Bienvenidos damas y caballeros a esta pelea de exhibición entre los elementos de la armonía de la Lealtad y la Honestidad contra el chico nuevo!- Todos aplaudieron al término de eso.- ¡Yo Pinkie Pie seré su comentarista principal pero no estoy sola, a mi lado tengo al siempre comprensivo Spike!

-¿Eh?- el niño se vio envuelto en este circo ¿Cuándo, cómo, qué?- Un gusto…

Twilight miraba desde la primera fila como su mejor amiga arrastró a su hermano a esto. Rarity solo se arreglaba el cabello mientras Fluttershy miraba a todos lados sorprendida.

-Cuánta gente…

-Ya lo veo querida, vaya que todos aman algo de emoción.- La pelipurpura guardó su espejo mientras decía eso.- Por cierto Twilight…¿Y eso?- la chica señaló el lapicero y cuaderno que ella lleva a mano.

-¿Esto? Es para hacer apuntes…deseo ver las habilidades de Ise y poder analizarlas.- la chica se mostraba emocionada, al fin vería a su amigo en acción. Conocía las habilidades de sus amigas por todas las veces que han peleado juntas y esta oportunidad no la iba a desperdiciar.

En las partes superiores de las gradas, Celestia, Luna y Rean habían regresado justo cuando Pinkie informó de la pelea en la arena, llegaron a dicho lugar y estaban viendo todo con asombro y gracia.

-Jejeje, Pinkie Pie nunca deja de animar las cosas.

-A veces siento que esa chica es un fenómeno natural.- Luna miró complicada todo.- Pero será un buen modo de ver las habilidades de tu alumno Rean.

-Más bien será bueno para él, en los últimos días solo ha peleado a muerte, un cambio es bueno.- el humano sonrió al decir eso.- Espero que esas dos puedan seguir el ritmo.

-¿Confiado no?- Celestia sonrió al decir eso.- Esas dos son las que mejor saben pelear entre los 6 elementos de la armonía, yo creo que tu alumno deberá cuidarse.- Rean miró complicado a Celestia.

-¿Así? Apostemos entonces…

-Oh, interesante…¿Términos?- Luna se mostraba interesada.

-Si esas dos ganan…haré lo que ustedes quieran.- Ambas mujeres abrieron los ojos con sorpresa al escuchar eso.- Si Ise gana, ustedes harán lo que yo diga…- Rean cerró los ojos al decir eso para tras abrirlos ver que esas dos no estaban.- ¿Dónde…?

Abajo, Swetie Belle, Apple Bloom y Scootaloo estaban usando vestidos de porristas que ambas mujeres les habían puesto con magia. Ambas mujeres parecían ir a una batalla de vida o muerte…

-Escuchen niñas, deben alentar a esas dos con todo lo que tengan y hacer que ganen.- Celestia sonaba dispuesta a todo…

-Ahm…directora, no es por irle en contra pero porque no mejor ustedes…- Swetie Belle iba a dar su opinión pero…

-¡Las exoneramos de los exámenes que restan del año!- Luna dio la oferta que sabía les daría la victoria.

-¡Aj, Dashie! ¡El dúo invencible a ganar!

Las 3 niñas empezaron a dar porras de inmediato ante la mirada complicada de todos…chantaje barato pero efectivo…Celestia miraba a su hermana con asombro, ella que es la más estricta en los ámbitos académicos ha…bueno, eso demuestra lo mucho que está deseosa de ganar.

Ise y las 2 chicas sonrieron nerviosos al ver eso pero…era hora de actuar.

-¿Listo vaquero? No iremos suaves contigo sólo porque somos dos.- Aj se tronaba los nudillos, lista para la acción.

-Cuando quieran…vayan con todo o esto terminará rápido.- Ise sonrió confiado.

-¡No te confíes pero viendo que deseas que vayamos con todo, no me contendré!- Rainbow no dudó en ir en serio.

Su collar brilló de nuevo solo que esta vez con más intensidad. Acto seguido, el uniforme de la chica fue reemplazado por un traje hecho de expandes de color celeste con detalles negros, botas cortas de color celeste, sus alas eran las mismas solo que ahora parecían tener una ligera carga eléctrica. La chica se elevó en el aire al estar lista.

-¡Listo, tal como querías Ise!- La chica cargó electricidad en sus manos.- Este es mi traje de batalla, Valkyrie Lightning.

-¡Oh, la peleadora Dashie ha mostrado su traje de batalla desde el inicio, desea ir con todo desde el inicio!- Pinkie tomó el micrófono y comentó con emoción.

-Por los manzanos de mi abuela, Dashie…¿En serio?- la rubia miró molesta a su amiga.- Oh bueno…yo también daré todo.

El collar de Aj brilló y lo mismo pasó con ella. Su uniforme fue reemplazado por un traje mas cómodo para las peleas, parecía ajustarse al cuerpo de ella, era de color naranja con detalles marrones, sus guantes amarillos y botas del mismo color tenían fuego que la chica controlaba a su voluntad, acto seguido piso el suelo creando un pequeño cráter.

-Dado que vamos a esto, te presento a mi Incandescent Force.- la rubia se puso en guardia.

-¡Y Aj muestra su traje de batalla!- Pinkie comentaba con emoción.- ¿¡Qué hará nuestro invitado!?

-Es verdad…los trajes de esas dos les dan habilidades que son letales para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.- Rarity miraba seria lo que iba a pasar.

-¿Twilight, Ise-san estará bien?- Fluttershy miró a su amiga quien asintió.

-Claro que sí Fluttershy, mira…ese idiota no parece incómodo o asustado.- en efecto todos notaron que Ise sonreía ¿Por qué?

-Perfecto, saben una pelea donde no deba arriesgar mi vida es…relajante.- las dos chicas miraron al joven con confusión.- Aún así…¡Iré con todo!

 **¡Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!**

El destello rojo del Boosted Gear envolvió al joven, el aura roja hizo que los presentes suden al sentir la presión y energía que emanaba. En unos segundos, Ise sacudió su mano para alejar el rastro de energía y mostrar su apariencia, su armadura, su Balance Breaker.

-¡Y esta es mi respuesta a ustedes dos! ¡Balance Breaker, Boosted Gear Scale Mail!- la armadura roja estaba lista para actuar mientras la bufanda de oscuridad hacia presencia.

Aj y Rainbow miraron con asombro la armadura que el joven usaba…esa energía de por si, con su presencia daba pavor y respeto, sonrieron al sentir la emoción de pelear con él a pesar que la parte razonable de ellas les decía que huyan.

-¡Qué genial, el peleador Ise a sacado una increíble armadura!

-¡Hey, esa era mi línea!- Pinkie agarró a Spike de la cabeza.- ¡Estaba en el libreto que yo diga eso!-….¿De verdad?...oh bueno.

-Sabes querida…siento que veremos una pelea interesante.- Rarity sonrió al decir eso, por alguna razón se sentía emocionada, incluso Fluttershy veía todo con atención a pesar que ella es pacífica.

Twilight asintió al escuchar eso, hora de ver lo que el Sekiryuutei de esta era es capaz de hacer. Pinkie dio el golpe a la campana, que ni idea de donde la saco, para dar inicio al combate.

* * *

Omake

 **¿¡SE FUE!?**

-¿¡Como que se fue!?- Raynare gritó a los 4 vientos al ver la carta que Ise había dejado a cada una.

-Es como dice esta carta, que por órdenes de Rean se fueron hoy en la mañana sin avisar a nadie.- Akeno tomó la carta y la hizo pedazos con su magia.

Rias suspiraba para tratar de no reír, era gracioso ver a sus amigas leer las cartas y romperlas en pedazos, Asia al ser la más calmada solo la arrugo…Aunque en verdad ella también estaba molesta con Ise pero la sesión de besos de anoche la ayudaban a estar más calmada.

-¿Por qué usted no está molestas Buchou?

-¿Yo?- Rias miró a Xenovia para luego ver a las demás, una parte de ella trataba de sonreír porque oficialmente ella era la primera novia de Ise y eso la hacía feliz…claro que se esforzaba para no hacerlo, sería muy obvio.- Estoy molesta pero…he aprendido a mantener la calma.

-Suenas feliz por algo Rias….- Ayane al ser una kunoichi había aprendido a ver a través de las mentiras…y los engaños.

-Solo estoy feliz de poder disfrutar mis vacaciones…además deseo relajarme antes de volver a la escuela…- Rias se levantó para ir a su habitación.- Descansen, mañana iniciaremos el entrenamiento, mira al Rating Game con Astaroth.- Rias se fue, dejando a todas con dudas y desconcierto.

-Oculta algo…- Todas asintieron a las palabras de Kuroka….¿Qué ocultaba?

En su habitación, Rias empezó a ponerse más cómoda para pasar un día de ocio absoluto, hoy iba a tener una maratón de anime y nada ni nadie la iba a interrumpir…salvo…

-Ummm, tal vez deba llamar a Ise…para darle un pequeño susto y hacerle creer que estoy molesta, ver su cara de borrego asustado es tan divertido….fufufu.- Rias no iba a dudar en aprovechar su privilegio como novia única por el momento, sabía que eso no duraría pero lo iba a aprovechar todo lo que pudiera.

* * *

Insertar canción: Trust you (TV edit) – Yuna Ito

A iniciar de sonarse la canción, vemos a Hyoudou Issei y a Twilight Sparkle que toman caminos separados mediante que la pantalla se divide en dos escenas en medio de una pared justo antes que el primer verso de la canción comienza a ser interpretado.

Hana wa kaze ni yure odoru you ni. Ame wa daichi wo uruosu you ni

(Como las flores bailan en el viento. Así como la lluvia humedece la tierra.)

Y en una de ellas vemos a Issei que se encuentra viendo un paisaje de un lago cercano hacia un jardín con flores mientras camina pensante de lo que ha pasado desde ha perdido a sus padres hasta la actualidad.

Kono sekai wa yori soi ai ikiteru no ni

(A través de este mundo que se nutre de la interdependencia)

Issei adentrado de sus pensamientos ve el lago en su caminar y se refleja algunas aventuras que ha pasado antes y mediante con quienes conoce.

Naze hito wa kizutsuke au no

(¿Por qué la gente se lastima entre sí?)

Pero el castaño recuerda esos duros momentos de culpa y de derrota mientras ve que hay una especie de portal que estaba completamente oscuro.

Naze wakare wa otozureru no

(¿Por qué tenemos que despedirnos?)

Y recuerda un duro adiós de alguien que conoció hace tiempo mientras que camina hacia ese portal oscuro mientras seguía recordando esa dura despedida.

Kimi ga tooku ni itte mo mada. Itsumo kono kokoro no mannaka

(Incluso si te encuentras lejos. En lo más profundo de este corazón)

Ahora vemos en una especie de salón a Twilight quien se encuentra leyendo un libro con una sola mano mediante que sus amigas la observan a la distancia, un tanto preocupadas por algo que pasó recientemente mientras que su compañera saca una especie de amuleto que le recuerda a alguien.

Ano yasashii egao de umetsukusareta mama

(Que está completamente lleno por esa gentil sonrisa)

Y en un reflejo de pensamiento se muestra el rostro de Issei en ese amuleto quien mostraba una verdadera sonrisa, haciendo que Twilight llore recordando al castaño quien no quería que se alejara de ella y que siguiera a su lado.

Dakishimeta kimi no kakera ni Itami kanjite mo mada tsunagaru kara

(Las piezas de ti que aún aprieto todavía a pesar del dolor están unidas, así que)

Y ese amuleto que tenia Twilight le cae una lagrima de su rostro mediante que brilla con luz propia mientras se dirige hacia una pared para abrir una especie de portal que emite bastante luz, que de otro lado del mismo Issei se percata de ello mientras suavemente dice el nombre de la chica y comienza a correr, y del otro lado del portal Twilight hace lo mismo y comienza a correr sorprendiendo a sus amigas y dos mujeres un tanto mayores que ellas.

Shinjiteru yo mata aeru to I'm waiting for your love

(Creo que volveremos a encontrarnos de nuevo y espero por tu amor)

Mediante que Issei y Twilight se acercan más y más hacia el portal, literalmente cerca entrelazan sus manos y un gran destello de luz hace un cambio de escena que la cámara muestra un gran cielo que rápidamente se cambia a un gran campo de flores que varios pétalos son levantados por el viento mostrando a la pareja unida.

I love you. I trust you

(Yo te amo. Confío en ti)

Y vemos a Issei y Twilight que están juntos y compartiendo un romántico beso mediante que los diversos pétalos de flores los rodean.

Kimi no kodoku wo wakete hoshii

(Deseo que compartas conmigo tu soledad)

Tomados de la mano, Issei y Twilight caminan por el sendero de ese campo de flores mediante que la cámara hace un acercamiento hacia el amuleto que tiene la chica en la mano que tenia libre mientras lo aprieta.

I love you. I trust you

(Yo te amo. Confío en ti)

Y mediante que se sigue viendo ese amuleto que tiene en la mano Twilight, repentinamente se encuentra en una especie de gran salón con un vestido violeta claro con destellos brillantes y ve que estaba dentro de una especie de baile mediante que en una mesa se encuentra Rean conversando sobre sus aventuras con Luna y Celestia acabando una especie de fantasía que ella veía en su mente y la disfrutaba.

Hikari demo yami demo

(Incluso en la luz y en la oscuridad)

Pero al notar que ese alguien no estaba, Twilight busca un asiento para sentarse y comienza a ponerse cabizbaja, triste y a punto de soltar lagrimas, pero ve que una mano se extiende con su palma abierta como si la invitara a bailar.

Futari da kara shinji aeru no

(Porque estamos los dos juntos, podemos creer entre sí)

Y mediante que Twilight levanta su rostro ve que en frente de ella se encuentra Issei quien se encuentra vestido en un traje formal adecuado para este tipo de fiesta haciendo que la chica limpie un tanto sus lagrimas y sonríe mientras acepta la invitación a bailar del castaño.

Hanasanaide

(No te alejes de mí)

Y los dos chicos a su ritmo comienzan a bailar una especie de vals mientras que la cámara se aleja de la pareja que continua bailando mientras se acaba la canción de fondo.

* * *

 **Rainbow: ¡Pelea pelea!**

 **Aj: ¿Debías dejarla en la mejor parte?**

 **Lo siento pero tengo planes para el próximo capítulo. Además, ustedes deben de calmarse...**

 **Pinkie: Yo quiero hacer una demanda ¡Me robaron mis líneas!**

 **Fluttershy: Oh Pinkie, no es tan grave...**

 **Rarity: Es verdad, además...tú no sigues exactamente el guión querida.**

 **Pinkie: Cierto...[Se fue a ver TV] Seguiré viendo Gundam G.**

 **Twilight: Temo que su nueva fascinación por Gundam se vuelva una obsesión.**

 **¿Cómo la tuya por estas...guías de romance?**

 **Twilight: Jajajaja...ehm...pues...con esto es todo por esta semana y ahm...¡Adiós!**

 **Rainbow: ¡Atrapenla, debemos interrogarla para ver porque lee esas guías! [Todas van tras ellas]**

 **¡Hey, cuidado con...! *Crash*...el jarrón caro que de mi mamá...agh...sabía que no debí aceptar tenerlo yo...Nos vemos**

* * *

 **Imagenes**

 **FM-rainbow-Valkyrie-Lightning-627998854**

 **FM-applejack-incandescent-force-628217805**


	47. Sorpresas de Todo Tipo

**Hola hola...Feliz Hallowen a todos, espero que la hayan pasado mejor que yo...No saben lo dificil que es llevar de incognito a 6 ponis con disfraces...Aún no entiendo porque estan disfrazados así...**

 **Twilight: Hey, nos gusta seguir nuestras costumbres y que tengan un día similar es bueno, pude usar mi disfraz de Star Wirl. [esta vestida con una barba, un sombrero y una capa]**

 **Claro...Fluttershy es un vampiro, Rarity de una ¿diva?, Pinkie de un un pollo...Aj y Rainbow no usan ninguno...gracias a Dios.**

 **Rainbow: Soy demasiado cool para usar un tonto disfraz.**

 **Aj: Yo voy usando un sombreo de vaqueros, creo que con eso basta.**

 **Ok...no importa...a ver...¿Alguna pregunta en los reviews?**

 **Pinkie: A ver...[Revisa los reviews] Ikari no Ryuujin pregunta si el incidente entre Celestia y Luna fue por unos pasteles...¡Uy, adoro los pasteles!**

 **Eso se mencionara luego, ahora no deseo hacer un spoiler y arriegarme a que Pinkie use su medida anti-spoiler. [La mencionada desvía la mirada silbando]**

 **Rarity: X29 cree que Blueblood es el villano de este arco...JA...ese idiota no vale ni como villano de quinta es solo un im...[Twilight le tapa la boca con magia]**

 **Gracias...mucha barbaridad...Y si, seguiré con los omakes...son tan divertidos.**

 **Aj: Razonador lógico pregunta si puede usar lo del arco de Mu en su historia.**

 **Adelante amigo...que bueno que ese arco ha inspirado a muchos.**

 **Twilight: FlahsHero pregunta...Agh...mejor leelo tú. [Le entrega el review con el ceño fruncido]**

 **¿Ah, que le pasa? [Lo lee] Oh...entiendo...No mi amigo, sólo Twilight estará enamorada de Ise...las demás...ya tengo planes y a la segunda pregunta...Ise ahora está aprendiendo, obviamente siente más por las más cercanas a él pero eso se arregla con el tiempo, paciencia...[Mira a Twilight] Deja de verme así...entiendo que estás celosa pero...**

 **Twilight: ¿¡CELOSA!? ¡Yo no estoy celosa! [La ven incrédulos] ¡Dejen de verme así!**

 **Claro...y viendo que no hay otra pregunta importante y también que no quiero ser demandado por secuestro...Rainbow, mantén esa puerta con candado y filtros de sonido, tu saco de box grita mucha.**

 **Rainbow: Lo haré...[Pone candados y llaves en la puerta] Listo...**

 **Ok y ahora...¿Fluttershy por qué tan callada?**

 **¿Fluttershy?: Jujujuju...[Los mirá con ojos rojos y una sonrisa nada santa] ¿Yo...? Por nada...**

 **Ahm...¿Que le pasa...? ¿¡Por qué se esconden atrás de mí!?**

 **Pinkie: ¡Oh no, a vuelto a ese modo...es Flutterbat!**

 **¿Que es quien...?**

 **Twilight: ¡No hables, corre! [se lo lleva lejos junto a las demás]**

 **Flutterbat: Oh...parece que desean jugar al gato y el ratón...bien...Antes de eso...disfruten el capítulo, yo tengo una...presa que atrapar.**

* * *

 **Sekiryuutei Supremo**

 **Arco 5: La Amistad y el Valor son Uno**

 **Capítulo 47: Sorpresa de todo tipo**

* * *

Insertar canción: Last Desire – Maon Kurosaki (TV edit.)

Al inicio de la canción, hay un joven que parece que esta vistiendo un uniforme que usualmente se muestra en la academia Kuoh que al final se muestra Issei que sale de una especie de habitación, luego ve a Rean y van caminado hasta que la escena se cambia hasta la entrada de una academia llamada Canterlot, pero justo antes de entrar, presienten que un enemigo se encuentra detrás de ellos mientras que Issei muestra el Boosted Gear y con un orbe en su palma hace un Dragon Shoot mientras que la onda de energía roja se mantiene en frente de la pantalla mostrando el logo de la historia por unos segundos

Ikusu no michi wo tadori ashi wo tometa darou

(De cuantos caminos seguí, ¿a dónde fue que tuve que parar?)

Al comenzar las letras de la canción, el titulo desaparece pero la energía del Dragon Shoot se mantiene roja pero se cambia al Boosted Gear que usa Issei quien lo vemos a una edad muy joven, unos nueve años que estaba sentado en el piso.

Kooritsuita toki mo ima wa tooi kioku ni kasunde

(Incluso los tiempos congelados, son recuerdos lejanos que se desaparecen)

Issei se levanta mientas se limpia sus lagrimas cambiando la escena viéndose que cambia su apariencia a la que actualmente vive, 16 años y cambia su mirada hacia Rias y varias amistades conocidas, pero cambia su vista algo que lo deja helado.

Nani wo gisei ni subera tsuyoku nareru no ka to

("¿Y qué podría sacrificar para poder ser fuerte?")

Cambiando la cámara hacia Rias y los demás que conocen a Issei, los presentes ven que dos tumbas se aparecen cerca del castaño que emanan dos espíritus de dos personas que tanto quería pero el destino se los quito, eran los fallecidos padres de Issei.

Nigitta mama no te wo mada hodoku yuuki ga motenakute…

(Aún no tengo el valor de soltar esas manos que sostuve…)

Y en ese momento que los espíritus de los padres de Issei toman su mano derecha, el castaño entre lágrimas comienza a tener miedo mediante que los demás, iniciando con Rias y diversas chicas que tienen sentimientos de cariño y/o amor hacia el joven observan como este invoca su Boosted Gear rápidamente para dar un golpe hacia una pared desvaneciendo los espíritus de los padres de Issei.

Eiyuu ni wa narenai kara…

(Y es eso porque un héroe no pude ser…)

Y en ese golpe en la pared, parece que se rompe en tres grandes grietas de vidrio que se aparecen los Cosmic Packs que de ellos se empiezan a mostrar tres grandes manos oscuros que toman a Issei adentrándose a esa grieta que comienza a abrirse como si fuera un portal profundamente oscuro.

Sono koto ni kizuiteita

(Eso siempre lo supe todo el tiempo)

Todos los presentes se alarman por lo que está pasando a Issei, mediante que Rias quería ser la primera en rescatarlo, pero ven que Twilight Sparkle fue la que rescata al castaño tomando uno de sus hombros mientras lo observa y nota como el chico estaba llorando y le iba a dar un golpe para que se recupere.

Semete kimi wo mamoritai sou negau

(Pero en ese instante final, protegerte siempre fue mi deseo)

Pero con la mano derecha Issei detiene el golpe de Twilight quien se sorprende al ver como el chico entre lagrimas lo detuvo, pero se las limpia y con cuatro auras dentro de su cuerpo rompe el agarre de las manos oscuras y la pared vuelve rápidamente a ser intacta mediante que el castaño sale corriendo y de un salto activa su Balance Breaker y le da un golpe de lleno a un enemigo cuando sale del lugar en donde estaba cambiando la escena en una zona de batalla.

Kono karada wo tsurugi ni kaete arehateta michi no yuku

(Transformando este cuerpo a una espada andaré en esta tierra arruinada)

Y rápidamente Issei se encuentra luchando ante varios enemigos que se aparecieron en el aire y el resto se queda pasmado por unos segundos, pero se unen a la batalla ya que no quieren dejar a su amigo solo en lo que está lidiando.

Yowakatta jibun sae kirita susunda

(Incluso corté mi yo débil y voy a seguir hacia delante)

Ahora dentro de un cuarto especial, vemos a diversas compañeras de Twilight junto con las directoras de la academia dentro de un cuarto especial con diversas pantallas viendo expectantes la batalla, rápidamente se cambia a Serafall, Sirzerchs y Grayfia quienes ven desde el inframundo lo que ocurre y finalmente con Rean, que se aleja de Evangeline, Fie, Venelana y dos chicas más ya que ve a un ser oscuro que muestra una tétrica sonrisa.

Itsuka todoku no darou ka kimi ga nozomu mirai ni

(Me pregunto sí llegaremos al futuro que deseaste)

Y ese ser oscuro se presenta ante todos y delante de ellos, liderando el ataque se encuentran Rean, Rias y Twilight quienes las dos ultimas en mención ven que Issei se aparece en frente de los presentes con su Boosted Gear y desviando un ataque del ser con Ascalon sonrojando a las chicas.

Sono hi wo mukaeru made wa boku ga mamorinuku yo

(Y hasta que lleguemos a ese día, te protegeré)

Repentinamente Rias y Twilight toman cada una mano de Issei, pero lentamente suelta sus agarres para preparar la batalla ante el nuevo enemigo que se acerca y comienza alejarse de los chicos sin saber que ellos lo siguen mediante que la cámara va tomando una toma subiendo un paisaje cercano hacia una montaña.

* * *

En la arena, los contendientes se miraban seriamente para analizar al otro. Ise sabía que estaba es desventaja numérica, dos contra uno pero eso lo hacía más interesante. Se puso en guardia, cosa que puso a Aj más seria, se notaba que estaba entrenado en artes marciales, tenía una interesante postura. Rainbow por su lado estaba desesperándose, nunca antes había peleado con alguien que tuviera tan buena defensa en su postura.

Todos miraban ya algo impacientes a que uno de los bandos haga algo, los de mejor ojo sabían que las chicas querían atacar pero no sabían como dar el primer paso. En eso, Rainbow decidió ser la primera en moverse, desde el aire lanzó un relámpago azul hacia Ise quien se movió a un lado para evitar el impacto que dejó un pequeño cráter en el suelo. Acto seguido la chica voló hacia él y lanzó una patada cargada de ese relámpago azul que el joven bloqueó con uno de sus brazos para luego atacar con su puño a la chica rápidamente quien dio un giro en su lugar para evitar por los pelos el ataque que le rozó el lado derecho de la cara para luego retroceder y reunirse con Aj.

-Vaya…pega duro.- la chica sentía el zumbido en el oído derecho.

-Fuiste muy descuidada…déjame tratar.- La rubia se puso en guardia.

Ise notó que la pose de la chica era de alguien que práctica un arte marcial…al parecer sabe aprovechar sus habilidades. De inmediato, ella fue hacia él y lanzó un golpe que el joven logró esquivar para luego lanzar uno él hacia ella quien también lo bloqueó ante la ligera sorpresa de este. Inmediatamente ambos empezaron un intercambio de golpes rápidos y precisos. La velocidad si bien no era tanta, lo que impresionante era la fuerza con la que iban, Ise notó que la chica era fuerte…muy fuerte, ese traje aumentó su fuerza y le está dando problemas.

Aj tenía que reconocer una cosa, primera vez que ve a alguien de su rango de edad poder seguirle el ritmo e incluso igualar su fuerza hasta este punto. De inmediato cargó fuego en su puño y lo lanzó hacia la cara del castaño quien esquivó el golpe por los pelos, ese fuego era peligroso…no era letal como el de un dragón o un fénix pero aún así…

De pronto Ise sintió algo, como si algo en su cerebro le diga que se mueva ya, escuchó el sonido de un relámpago ir hacia él…este era de color amarillo, era distinto al otro por lo que decidió alejar a Aj con una patada y dar una pirueta hacia atrás para evitar el ataque. Rainbow chasqueo los dedos al ver que falló…¿Cómo lo supo?

-¡Rainbow, idiota…casi me das!

-Bueno…¡Debiste ser más rápida!

Ambas se empezaron a insultar ante la mirada complicada de los presentes, Ise por su lado pensaba una cosa…eran hábiles, se notaba que fueron bien instruidas y que tenían mucho entrenamiento, esto no es solo talento. Además…

- _¿Qué fue esa sensación…?-_ ¿Cómo supo que lo iban a atacar? Tenía sus sentidos desarrollados pero predecir un ataque que no ve ni escucha…eso es nuevo.

Ambas chicas decidieron dejar su discusión para luego, debían de seguir una pelea. Aj pisó el suelo con fuerza para crear una fisura en este que lo hizo temblar, Ise alzó vuelo para evitar que su equilibrio se vea afectado, Rainbow sonrió al ver que era su oportunidad, cargó sus alas de electricidad con esos rayos amarillos y voló hacia el joven con toda intención de darle un buen golpe. El castaño notó eso y al ver el inminente golpe, decidió hacer lo mismo…cargó sus alas de oscuridad ante la sorpresa general y fue al encuentro de la chica, al final…ambos impactaron al otro con sus alas pero Rainbow fue más afectada debido a que la armadura de Ise le daba más defensa. Calló al suelo de espaldas mientras Ise seguía en el aire pero quieto, unos rayos amarillos recorrían su cuerpo y lo paralizaban…

[El azul lastima…el amarillo paraliza…muy interesante]- Ddraig admitía que era una habilidad versátil.

Ise se iba a quejar de su atrasada apreciación pero varias bolas de fuego lo impactaron, posó su vista en Aj quien lanzaba las esferas desde sus manos a gran velocidad y precisión. El castaño aún no se recuperaba de su estado paralizado…esto iba mal. Inhalo aire y lanzó una gran bola de fuego para contrarrestar el ataque de la rubia quien al ver eso, se puso en posición y dando una patada giratoria mandó a la bola de fuego lejos de ahí.

Ise por su lado aprovechó el momento para usar viento en su cuerpo para contrarrestar los rayos paralizantes. Al hacerlo, fue al suelo para evitar otro ataque aéreo…no es que sea malo en este, es que prefiere pelear en tierra…cosa de gustos.

Aj movía un poco la pierna, ese ataque era fuerte…tuvo que usar más de su fuerza para desviarlo. Rainbow se levantó y notó el daño en su ala, nada grave aún la puede usar y que el magnetismo es lo que la mantiene a flote, no sus alas. Pero sonreía, esto era emocionante…

Aj notó la sonrisa en su amiga, sabía lo que pensaba ya que…ella pensaba lo mismo.

Con los espectadores, si bien no había un silencio total, muchos se preguntan una cosa ¿Quién es ese chico que mantiene el ritmo con las dos mejores luchadoras cuerpo a cuerpo de los 6 elementos de la armonía? Twilight por su lado, tomaba nota…esto era oro, no sabía que se podía usar así la oscuridad o que Ise supiera respirar fuego.

-Vaya…- Rarity no dudó en expresar su sorpresa.- Lo admito Twilight, ese chico es hábil…

Fluttershy solo miraba la pelea en silencio, deseosa de que nadie salga lastimado. Por otro lado, las porristas dejaron de animar ya que ahora solo deseaban ver la pelea.

-Lo admito Ise, eres el primero que ha logrado aguantar tanto.- Aj no dudaba en mostrar su asombro.- Normalmente los retadores no aguantan ni un minuto.

-No es por ser presumida pero…nosotras 6, los elementos de la armonía, somos las más fuertes de nuestra generación en esta isla.- la chica movió su hombro.- Eres bueno…

-Lo mismo digo de ustedes…conozco pocos de mi edad que tienen su nivel.- Ise recordó a sus amigos, vaya que este lugar tenía sus sorpresas.

Ambas chicas sonrieron, sabían que el entrenamiento diario que hacían daba buenos resultados en situaciones como esta. Inmediatamente, ambas fueron hacia Ise con toda la intención de atacar en conjunto. Aj daba golpes potentes mientras Rainbow daba golpes y patadas rápidas, todo mientras Ise se la pasaba a la defensiva, trataba de medir algo.

Desde fuera, la pelea era intensa…más para los que no estaban acostumbrados a seguir ese ritmo de lucha, aunque haya gente que esta emocionada por la pelea…hay algunos que sienten envidia…no de Ise, sino de las chicas ahí presentes…en resumen, si bien las 6 chicas elegidas por los elementos de la armonía eran queridas y amadas por la mayoría siempre hay…esos que sienten que ese destino debió ser de ellos.

En su sitio, Twilight tomaba anotaciones a una velocidad increíble mientras admiraba la habilidad de Ise para resistir el ataque conjunto de sus amigas, bloqueaba y esquivaba con movimientos precisos y usando el menor esfuerzo posible, era un espectáculo digno de ver. Rarity y Fluttershy notaron que su amiga en un momento dejo de escribir y solo miraba la pelea…en especial a Ise, Rarity sonrió al ver eso…al parecer su querida amiga finalmente estaba creciendo mientras Fluttershy se mostraba confundida por la acción de su amiga, de pronto el grito de ovación de los espectadores llamó la atención de las 3.

Ise había atrapado con sus manos las piernas de ambas chicas que trataron de dar una patada al castaño para luego mandarlas lejos de él solo usando fuerza física. Rainbow se reincorporó en el aire para luego lanzar varias ráfagas de trueno de color azul y amarillo mientras Ise las esquivaba rápidamente. Aj dio un salto hacia Ise para dar un golpe, el castaño empezó a levantar las manos para cubrirse pero otra vez esa sensación le indicaba que no hiciera eso, que el curso correcto era retroceder…ese momento de duda fue aprovechado por la rubia quien golpeó el suelo confundiendo al joven quien se tambaleó un poco y no vio la patada que ella le dio en la cara.

Ise retrocedió por el impacto y de inmediato volvió a sentir esa sensación en su mente…¿Qué era eso? Lo estaba confundiendo ya que iba contra lo que planeaba hacer, esta vez hizo caso para probar y volteó para notar una lanza enorme de electricidad que Rainbow tenía en mano.

-¡Rainbow Dash está a punto de usar su ataque de la Lanza Valquiria!- Pinkie sonó sorprendida al ver eso…¡Estaba exagerando!

-¡Rainbow Dash detente, es muy peligroso!- Twilight se levantó preocupada al igual que sus otras dos amigas.

Pero de inmediato notaron que Aj también cargaba una esfera gigante de fuego en sus manos, su Solar Flare estaba listo para lanzarse, ninguna oía nada…la batalla era tan emocionante que olvidaron que era una pelea de práctica. Ise noto que estaba atrapado, no había salida…volar era arriesgarse a recibir la lanza, ir a un lado era recibir la esfera gigante de fuego…solo le quedaba resistir y abrazar el impacto…y sabía como hacerlo.

Sonrió bajo la máscara al ver que tenía una oportunidad de usarla…y practicar un poco…miró rápidamente su guante…

 **[100%]**

Era todo lo que necesitaba ver…

-¡Chicas, NO!

- **¡Lanza Valquiria!**

 **-¡Solar Flare!**

Ambas hicieron caso omiso al grito de Twilight y lanzaron sus ataques hacia Ise quien se quedó quieto en espera del ataque…a los segundos fue impactado por ambos, la explosión de fuego y electricidad se centró en donde estaba él, si no fuera porque las gradas están protegidas por un campo mágico, el daño hubiera llegado a ellos.

Twilight vio con horror lo que había pasado…sus dos amigas…habían atacado a su amigo…a matar, una parte de ella por un instante olvido como respirar, era como si…a ella la hubieran atacado…Rarity y Fluttershy se taparon la boca de horror al ver lo que pasó, Pinkie no sabía que decir…no espero eso, incluso por alguna razón su cabello perdió algo de su esponjosidad…todos no sabían que decir, solo había humo…nada más…Aj y Rainbow, tras la adrenalina, notaron lo que habían hecho…se les fue la mano y ahora…tal vez…

-Rean…- Celestia miró a su amigo quien seguía serio.- No…Nosotras…

En eso, Rean sonrió al ver que Ise había aprendido su mala costumbre de hacer todo a último momento. En medio del humo, algo brillo…dos orbes verdes aparecieron y sonidos de pisadas muy pesadas se oyeron. Para sorpresa de todos, lo que salía era…

-Ese chico…aprendió mis malas costumbres.- Celestia y Luna miraron a su amigo con sorpresa para luego ver al Sekiryuutei.

 **[** **β** **Meteor Dragon] [** **β** **Packing Completo]**

El castaño emergió con su armadura totalmente intacta, solo que esta vez era más gruesa y había perdido sus alas. Todos vieron con asombro que no tenía ningún rasguño.

-Uf, que cerca…- Ise movió un poco los hombros para calmar el fastidio en estos por el peso extra.- Creí que no la hacía pero…no importa ¿Seguimos?- Ise iba ponerse en guardia nuevamente cuando.

-¡ALTO!- un grito hizo que se pongan quietos, todos pasaron a ver que la sub-directora Luna apareció en medio de la arena.- Ya es suficiente, creo que con lo que vimos basta.- la mujer miró al joven, aún no se creía lo que veía…su armadura cambió de pronto, según sabe esa no es una habilidad natural del Welsh Dragon.

-Pero…- Ise iba a protestar ya que la cosa se ponía interesante y además podría practicar un poco esa forma.

-Se acabó el duelo Ise-kun.- Celestia apareció junto con Rean, quien con la mirada le decía a su alumno que haga caso.- Creo que las emociones se salieron de control aquí.- Ambas chicas bajaron la cabeza avergonzadas por ello, se dejaron llevar…era solo una pelea de práctica pero el luchar con alguien tan hábil las hizo…dejarse llevar.- Ahora…todos vayan a hacer sus asuntos, se acabó el espectáculo.

Los estudiantes empezaron a irse uno por uno, lo que acababan de ver los había dejado impactados y sorprendidos…en verdad, había una cosa que los sorprendió más, ese último acto de ambas chicas…fue más allá de lo que debería haber ocurrido. Mientras se retiraban, nadie notó que uno de los espectadores sonreía de una manera algo tétrica…esto le acababa de confirmar una cosa…incluso la armonía tiene oscuridad.

* * *

En las afueras de la arena de pelea, en la parte trasera para ser más precisos.

-¿¡En qué pensaban ustedes dos!?- Luna alzó la voz al decir eso. Ambas chicas sintieron la fuerza tras ese grito, uno que demostraba decepción.- ¿¡Cómo se les ocurrió usar esos ataques en una pelea de práctica!?

-Nosotras…- Aj trató de hablar pero no había excusa. Se habían dejado llevar, incluso Rainbow bajaba la cabeza arrepentida, no sabía que decir…

-¿¡Y bien!? ¡Espero una explicación de su inadecuado comportamiento!

-Con todo respeto Luna-san, durante una pelea uno no mide sus actos.- Ise salió en defensa de las chicas, no le gustaba que las regañaran por algo tan absurdo como esto.- Mi maestro no se mide en mis entrenamientos y siempre termino inconsciente.

-¡Eso es porque es un idiota!

-¡Hey!- Rean se mostró ofendido por las palabras de Luna, si bien es verdad que se excede al entrenar, lo hace por el bien de su alumno.- Además creo que ya entendieron, no seas tan dura con ellas.

-No Rean…lo que pasó no puede dejarse pasar, lo que hicieron fue en contra de lo que les enseñamos.- Celestia habló más calmada pero igual de firme.- Esos ataques están prohibidos a menos que sean peleas a muerte, les prohibimos usarlas…deben recibir el castigo que merecen.

[Están exagerando, lo que pasó fue algo simple…]- Ddraig habló ya harto de todo esto.- [Luchar con un dragón siempre tiene 2 efectos posibles, tienes miedo o te emocionas]

-¿Es como una estimulación?- Rarity hizo la pregunta al notar que Twilight por algún motivo no decía nada y eso la estaba asustando.

[Algo así, normalmente los de espíritu débil ganan un miedo a los dragones, los de mayor espíritu ganan resolución para pelear a pesar de la situación, por lo que vi esas dos ganaron voluntad para pelear, fue instinto…no es su culpa]

-Ddraig tiene razón Celestia, ellas solo reaccionaron al instinto natural de pelear con un Dragón Celestial.- Rean se paró en frente de ambas chicas.- Y se nota que están arrepentidas…lo que pasó y el susto creo que es suficiente castigo por hoy.

-No estoy molesto con ninguna de ellas, a mi me parecía divertido seguir la pelea.- Ise se rasco la nuca al decir eso.

-Pero…¿estás bien, no estas herido?- Ise negó con la cabeza a la pregunta de Fluttershy.- Que alivio…

-Yo creo que lo último que hiciste fue genial ¡Tu armadura se veía muy cool!- Pinkie sonaba emocionada por la pelea, tal vez trataba de alejar el ambiente pesado que había y no se iba.- ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-Bueno…- Ise iba a explicar sobre el Balance Breaker para empezar.

-Yo…- Twilight interrumpió al castaño.- Yo tengo algo que hacer…así que…si me disculpan.- la chica se dio media vuelta y se fue del lugar ante la sorpresa de todos quienes se miraron las caras unos segundos.

-¿Qué le pasa?- Spike se sorprendió al ver a su hermana alejarse sin siquiera oír sobre algo de interés.

-Creo que debe tener en mente aún lo que pasó.- Swetie Belle sonó un poco triste.

-Rayos…- Rainbow bajó la cabeza al ver que su amiga estaba molesta pero no lo había demostrado.- Hubiera preferido que me gritara en vez de irse, es incomodo.

-Igual yo.- Aj se acomodo el sombrero.- Twilight al no decir lo que siente es un indicio de lo furiosa que está.- la chica miró a Ise.- Lamento todo esto vaquero, lo último fue…

-Nah…no hay nada que perdonar, en verdad siento que están exagerando.- el joven miró la dirección donde Twilight había ido.- Mejor hablo con ella.

-¿Seguro? No queremos que resuelvas esto por nosotras.- Rainbow se mostraba un poco asustada debido a que no sabía como Twilight podía reaccionar.

-No es ningún problema, de todas formas debo aclarar algo con ella.- el chico suspiró al decir eso.- Pero…¿Dónde puede…?

-Ve hacia la parte trasera de la biblioteca, ahí ella va cuando desea pensar, el laguito que está ahí es su lugar secreto.- Pinkie habló antes que Ise termine su pregunta.- Al menos eso dice mi Pinkie Sentido.

-Ok…- Ise asintió confundido, no sabía que era eso del Pinkie Sentido pero lo preguntará luego.- Los veo luego…

-¡Encuéntranos en Sugarcube, Twily te puede guiar ahí!- el joven dio una señal con la mano de que captó todo antes de salir de la vista de todos.

-Y ahí va…- Rarity se acomodó un mechón del cabello.- Espero que pueda sacar a Twilight de su mal humor y lo digo por el bien de ustedes dos.- Aj y Rainbow temblaron un poco al imaginar el posible regaño de su amiga.- Pero…hay que admitir una cosa, Ise es hábil…es raro ver a alguien seguirle el paso a ustedes dos, que a pesar de no ir en serio….él tampoco lo hizo.

-¿Qué tan fuerte es Ise-san, Rean-san?- Futtershy miró al humano.- Usted es su maestro, debe saber más que…

-Ise recién está rozando su verdadero potencial.- Rean sonó serio al decir eso.- Ise…él un día me superará, un día…él y Vali, el Hakuryuukou, serán tal vez los más fuertes de esta generación.

Todos miraron a Rean con asombro, Celestia y Luna sabían que Rean era fuerte, su fuerza era fácil comparable a la de un Maou o un Dios, para que diga eso de su alumno es indicativo del gran potencial que Ise tiene…y que desea ver eso con sus propios ojos.

-Oigan…si terminaron toda la charla…¿Podemos ir a comer algo?- Scootalo habló mientras se tomaba la panza, tenía hambre.

-¡Oh, es perfecto entonces! ¡Vamos a Sugarcube de una vez!- Pinkie sonaba emocionada.

-Lo harás ¿verdad?- Todos con excepción de Rean hicieron la pregunta.

-¡Por supuesto!- La chica ya tenía en sus manos un…¿cañon?- ¡Será genial!

-Ehm…¿debo saber por qué el cañón?- Rean se mostró confuso al ver el arma medieval que por cosas de la vida, era de color celeste.

-No.- la respuesta neutral de todos hizo que a Rean le salga una gota de sudor.

-Andando entonces…por cierto señor Rean ¿Nos puede contar algo de sus aventuras en el exterior?- Apple Bloom miró al humano con ojos tiernos…arma mortal.

-Claro…solo no me mires así.- Rean tenía un lado débil por los niños, era natural…cuidar a su hermana menor años atrás lo hizo así.

Dicho eso y con algo de risas de los presentes por la reacción de Rean, todo fueron hacia Sugarcube.

* * *

Twilight estaba sentada al borde del lago que había atrás de la biblioteca, era un sitio que ella normalmente usaba para estar sola cuando desea pensar en ciertas cosas, este era uno de esos momentos. La chica tenía mucho que pensar, estaba furiosa con sus amigas por lo último que hicieron ¿¡Como se les ocurre lanzar ataques de esa potencia!? Por suerte Ise logró recibir el impacto sin mucho problema pero ¡Igual estaba furiosa! ¡Sabe que el muy idiota espero a último segundo a usar esa forma para protegerse y le dio un susto de muerte! Para el colmo de los males, camina como si nada ¡Y desea seguir peleando, de seguro para practicar esa forma que obtuvo tras su lucha con Rahab!

-¡Agh, estoy furiosa!- la chica trataba por todos los medios calmar su flujo de magia, sabe que cuando se enfurece esta sale en forma de fuego…ya le ha pasado varias veces y a pesar de que algunos le ven divertido y otros con miedo, esa simple salida de energía la cansa en enorme medida.- Que bueno que leí ese libro sobre control de la ira.

Twilight tomó una pequeña piedra y la arrojó al lago, cuando esta cayó la chica tomó otra y repitió el proceso varias veces hasta que se aburrió, sabía que debía hablar con esas dos…de entre ellas 6, son ellas dos las que aman pelear más...ella lo hace para experimentar cosas nuevas, Rarity porque desea proteger a sus amigas tal como Fluttershy quien a pesar de ser pacifista, pelea por sus amigos, Pinkie ni que hablar…ella lo que encuentra divertido.

-Tal vez estoy exagerando, no sería la primera vez.- Twilight miró su reflejo en el lago para dar un largo suspiro.- Mejor regreso…- se levantó de donde estaba para irse pero para su sorpresa se encontró con alguien que no esperó que la siguiera.- Ise…

El joven estaba en frente de ella con una expresión un poco de culpa, sabía que también fue parte culpa de él lo que sucedió.

-Hey…- Twilight miró a su amigo confusa.- Lo que pasó ahí…bueno…

-No…No debes decir nada, exagere.- la chica bajó la cabeza.- No soy como tú y esas dos, quienes aman una buena pelea, no entiendo lo que sienten en medio de ella pero sé que…no debo molestarme por ello.

Twilight desvió la mirada al lago, Ise al ver eso se sintió más culpable...se acercó a ella y le acarició la cabeza ante la sorpresa de ella.

-No digas eso, que estés molesta indica que…te preocupas…al menos eso creo.- Ise sonrió al decir eso.- Además, esas dos se notaban muy arrepentidas y tristes de que tal vez estés molesta con ellas.

-Y lo estoy…- Twilight le dio un golpe suave en el pecho.- Contigo por hacer esa tontería de último minuto.

-Jajaja…- la mirada seria de ella puso nervioso al joven, si que se parecía a Rias cuando se molesta.

-Y con ellas…ya verán, pronto les daré un sermón que no olvidarán.- Twilight se cruzó de brazos al decir eso.- Además ¿Qué te causa gracia?

-Nada…- Ise notó la mirada de Twilight, no le creía.- Bien, me recuerdas un poco a Rias cuando estas molesta, ambas son tercas.

-¿Oh?- la chica sonrió a modo broma.- ¿Sabe de mí?

-Si…solo ella por ahora, lo juro…a veces siento que me lee mejor que yo mismo, se da cuenta cuando miento.- Twilight sonrió a pesar de la molestia que sentía al ver como Ise hablaba de la heredera Gremory.

-Bueno, eso pasa porque eres muy obvio.- Ise hizo un gesto de dolor al oír eso.

-Que mala…

-Jejeje, vamos dramático, hora de ir con los demás…- Ise asintió y en eso ambos empezaron a caminar.- Por cierto Ise ¿Cuánto tiempo…se quedarán?- Ise medito la pregunta unos segundos.

-Dos semanas…Eso es un hecho.- Twilight sonrió al escuchar eso, al menos…dos semanas, estará aquí dos semanas.

-Eso significa que…estarán para el baile del final del Festival del Sol y la Luna.- Ise miró a Twilight con confusión.

-A todo esto ¿Qué es ese festival? Desde que llegué lo he estado oyendo…¿esos cristales gigantes también son parte de la decoración?- Twilight rio un poco ante la pregunta obvia de su amigo.

-Primero, esos cristales se llaman Magems, son lo que da energía a todo, absorben la energía del sol y la vuelven electricidad.

-¿Cómo los paneles solares?- Twilight asintió.

-Si, aunque la energía que absorben es tal que uno solo da electricidad a ¼ de la escuela. Fue la Directora Celestia quién las creó y eso ha facilitado la vida de todos acá, sumado a que los que van al exterior regresan con varias cosas de ahí…poco a poco se ha logrado tener tal vez un nivel más que aceptable en tecnología.

-Entiendo….¿Y el festival?

-Una celebración que se hace para agradecer a ambos astros por lo que nos dan, el sol su luz y calor, la luna por iluminar las noches y su bello cielo.- Twilight miró el cielo y sonrió.- Es una tradición que ha existido desde que se creó esta escuela hace 1000 años.- Ise asintió, aún no captaba todo pero….un paso a la vez.

-¿Y eso del baile?- Twilight miró al chico con emoción, una que lo puso nervioso.

-¡Es lo mejor del Festival! ¡Se da para honrar a las dos personas que crearon esta escuela que son los ancestros de ambas directoras!- Ise miró con los ojos entrecerrados a la joven…entro en modo cerebrito.- ¡Además, es un baile dónde se conmemora el amor eterno que ambos se dieron en una baile similar! ¡Se dice que si confiesas tu amor a la persona que deseas y esta acepta estarán unidos por la eternidad!

-Ok…¿Y eso lo sabes por…?- Twilight miró al joven dudosa por el tono para luego reaccionar.

-¡Ise, no hablo por mí, esto es algo que todas las chicas hablan y desean, mi cuñada se confesó a mi hermano en el baile que tuvieron y mira…están casados!- Ise bufo al oír eso, él no cree en supersticiones…son tonterías.

-Claro…como digas…- Twilight quería darle un golpe.

-¡Tú…! ¿Eh?- Twilight notó algo en la espalda del joven.- ¿Y esto…una nota?- Twilight sacó la nota ante la sorpresa clara de Ise, quién ni la notó.- A ver…

 _Twily, escribo esto en caso de que I-kun se olvide decirte que todos estamos ahora en Sugarcube, los esperamos._

 _Pinkie_

 _Pd: ¿Puedes comprar una soda de cola? Gracias._

Twilight suspiró al leer la nota mientras Ise tomó el trozo de papel para verlo y leerlo varias veces. ¿Cómo…?

-¿¡Cuándo me puso esto!? ¡Ni la vi hacerlo!- Ise trataba de hacer memoria para ver si estaba mal o…

-Ni idea…- Twilight se encogió de hombros para quitar la importancia del asunto.- Pinkie Pie es solo Pinkie Pie, ni te molestes en tratar de entender…lo intenté y falle.- Ise miró incrédulo a la chica.- Vamos, no hay que hacerlos esperar.

Twilight empezó a caminar en dirección de Sugarcube mientras Ise…

-¿¡QUE CLASE DE LÓGICA ES ESA!?- Ninguna…pero parece la mejor para mantener la cordura…

* * *

Ise y Twilight caminaron unos minutos para poder llegar a la pastelería, que dicho de paso, esta cerca a la escuela. Mientras ambos hablaban, Twilight notó que Ise estaba un poco cambiado…como si esa sensación de que trata de esconder algo ya no estaba, al parecer lo último que pasó lo hizo cambiar un poco.

-Entonces, lo que pasó con Rahab ha hecho que los Maous decidan cambiar su sistema educativo.- Ise asintió a las palabras de la chica.- ¡Eso es genial, así más niños podrán ver la maravilla de la educación y el conocimiento! ¡Estoy segura que Celestia y Luna aceptarán!

-Eso es lo que esperamos…¿Hm?- Ise sintió una vibración en su bolsillo.- ¿Mi celular?- Ise sacó el aparato ante la sorpresa de Twilight.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Mi celular…piensa en él como un medio de comunicación moderno que se asemeja a los círculos de comunicación.- La chica miró con interés el aparato, no era sorpresa que no sepa de él…esta isla esta unos años alejado de la tecnología actual.- ¿Videollamada…quién?

 _-¡ISEEEEEEE!-_ el grito que vino del aparato hizo que el joven lo lance al aire…al notar su acción y que ese celular le costó un ojo de la cara, Ise lo atrapó torpemente ante la risa divertida de Twilight.- _¿¡Tan asustado de oírme!?_

 _-_ Esa voz…¿Rias?- Ise alzó el aparato y miró la pantalla, en ella se veía a la pelirroja con su camisón transparente…nada feliz.- Ahm…¿Buenos días?

 _-¿¡Buenos días, en serio!? ¡Son la 1 de la tarde idiota!-_ Ise se encogió ante la mirada de la chica.- _¡No me lo creo, te vas sin decir nada…solo dejando una nota! ¿¡Acaso sabes lo furiosa que estoy!?_

 _-_ Ehm…¿Mucho?

- _¡Más que mucho!-_ Rias decidió tomar un respiro y calmarse. Inhalo, exhalo…repitió el proceso unos segundos.- _Todos están furiosos contigo por irte sin más y esperan la compensación adecuada._

-¡Pero es culpa de mi maestro! ¿¡Por qué debo pagar yo los platos rotos!?

 _-Rean-san sufrirá su castigo luego…-_ Ise bajó la cabeza rendido.- _Ahora…¿Cómo estás?-_ el tono de Rias pasó a ser más calmado.- _¿Cómo es el lugar dónde estás?_

-Pues…tranquilo, aunque…¿Hm?- Ise notó que Twilight miraba algo alejada todo.- Hey Twilight, ven…deseo que conozcas a alguien.

 _-¿Twilight?-_ Rias se sorprendió al escuchar ese nombre, la chica en cuestión se acercó algo temerosa…no por el aparato sino por la posible reacción de la heredera Gremory. Cuando al fin ambas se vieron a través se la pantalla.- _Oh, así que tú eres Twilight._

-S-Si…Usted debe ser Rias.- la pelirroja sonrió al ver el nerviosismo de la joven.

- _Sin formalismos, una amiga de Ise es amiga mía.-_ Twilight sonrió al escuchar eso.- _Soy Rias Gremory, heredera de la casa Gremory y "amiga" de Ise.-_ Rias optó por seguir con el acuerdo de no revelar nada aún…

Twilight notó un ligero tono en esa palabra que la confundió pero optó por dejarlo a un lado. Sonrió y se presentó…

-Soy Twilight Sparkle, soy alumna de esta escuela. Un gusto.- Rias sonrió al ver que la chica tenía modales y a simple vista parecía una buena chica, sin contar que bonita.- Ise me habló mucho de usted.

- _¿Si…que cosas?-_ Ise empezó a sudar mares, si se entera que dijo algo de su carácter…está muerto.

-Solo cosas buenas.- Twilight sonrió al decir eso.- _Me debes una Ise.-_ la chica sonrió con malicia internamente.

Rias dudó un segundo en creerle o no pero…decidió dejar las cosas así, sin notarlo…ambas empezaron a hablar con más confianza mientras caminaban a Sugarcube. Ise caminaba un poco relegado ya que notó que esas dos tenían buena química…será porque ambas son líderes en sus grupos o será el hecho de las presiones…no lo sabe pero aún así, se alegra de ver a esas llevarse bien.

-¿En serio hizo eso?

 _-Si, el muy tonto no notó que la película era de terror y la puso.-_ Aunque ver que sus anécdotas vergonzosas sean reveladas le da un conflicto sobre esto.- _Tengo tanto que contar pero ahora mismo debo ir al hospital a visitar a unos amigos._

-Es por lo de Rahab…¿Verdad?- Rias se puso seria al oír eso.- Ise me lo comentó todo y me alegro que todo haya acabado bien.

 _-A mi también…-_ Rias sonrió al decir eso.- _Siento que nos llevaremos bien…espero que hablemos más seguido._ \- Twilight sonrió al oír eso y asintió con la cabeza.- _Ten…al menos con esto podremos hablar sin que tenga que llamar a Ise._

Del celular, una luz roja emergió y un pequeño círculo de comunicación apareció en el dorso de la mano de Twilight. La chica notó eso y asintió al ver que la charla podía seguir luego.

- _Bien…me retiro, nos vemos Twilight. Pásame al idiota…-_ Twilight rio al escuchar eso.

-Jejeje, hasta luego Rias-san. Toma Ise…- Ise tomó el aparato y se preparó mentalmente para el sermón.

- _Ya…no voy a gritar, entiendo lo que pasó y demás…solo pido que tengas cuidado._ \- Ise asintió a las palabras de la chica.- _Y no dejes se entrenar, nosotros seguiremos entrenando dado que los Rating Game se desarrollaran de todos modos._

-¿Con quién pelearan?

- _Astaroth, de la familia del Belcebú actual, espero que esta vez no haya inconvenientes._ \- Ise también esperaba lo mismo.- _Llamaré al menos una vez al día, los demás tal vez estén a mi lado y será mejor que prepares tu excusa…no todos tienen mi paciencia._

 _-_ Lo sé…- Ise sonrió una vez.- Nos vemos Rias.

- _Cuídate Ise…no te metas en problemas.-_ Dicho eso, la comunicación se acabó…

-Al parecer mi celular ahora recibe llamadas de mucha larga distancia.- el castaño guardó el aparato al ver que ya estaban cerca y como Twilight lo miraba.- ¿Qué?

-Se nota que ustedes…tienen un lazo especial.- Ise se rasco la nuca nervioso al oír eso. Twilight se mostró nerviosa sin saber porque…

-Ella me dio la oportunidad de vivir el estilo de vida que me robaron años atrás, ella es especial…muy especial.- Las sinceras palabras de Ise hicieron que ella asienta en silencio, silencio que ocultaba el malestar que sentía.

Ambos se vieron frente a la puerta de entrada a Sugarcube, Ise notó que quién diseño este lugar…o tenía hambre o en verdad amaba los dulces. Había silencio…mucho silencio…

-Raro…siento que hay gente dentro pero…no hay ruidos.- Ise se rasco la cabeza al ver eso.

-Jeje, vamos Ise…entra.- El castaño asintió, ni que le fueran a atacar con un cañon.

Abriendo la puerta, Ise se vio frente a un….¿Cañón?

-Cañón…¿¡CAÑÓN!?- En eso escuchó el sonido del arma disparando y cerrando sus ojos por instinto…

-¡SORPRESA!- Ise abrió los ojos al escuchar eso.

Se vio envuelto de serpentina de varios colores, en frente de él estaban los niños, las amigas de Twilight, las directoras, su maestro y dos señores, una pareja, la mujer estaba en las últimas instancias del embarazo. Solo estaban ellos y también en el techo un cartel con la palabra sorpresa.

-¿Qué…?- el joven no salía de su estupor, había sido sorprendido…si, pero nunca así en toda su vida. De pronto, Pinkie apareció en frente de él con una gran sonrisa.

-¿¡Qué tal, te gusto, te sorprendí!? ¡Debiste ver tu cara de asombro!- la chica en eso le dio un trozo de pastel de chocolate.- ¡Toma, aquí está un pedazo del pastel, yo misma lo preparé!

Ise abrió la boca para decir algo solo para recibir en esta una cuchara con un trocito de pastel…estaba rico, sin duda lo estaba.

-Al menos no salió corriendo como el último que recibió una fiesta sorpresa, salió huyendo como una nena.- Rainbow sonrió para luego reír al recordar eso.- ¡Jajajaja, el tipo nunca volverá a ver un pie de limón de la misma manera!

Ise miró el lugar, se notaba tranquilo y relajante. Luego del escándalo inicial, Pinkie le dijo que esta era su fiesta de bienvenida a la isla y el lugar, así como una fiesta Introductoria a fiestas, por eso solo hay poca gente…la próxima será a gran escala.

Notó que su maestro tenía rastros de un pastel en la cara, señal de que tenía tanta hambre que olvidó sus modales o recibió un tortazo en la cara…se inclina por lo último. Luego, todos le presentaron al Señor y Señora Cake, nombre curioso, ambos adultos le dieron la bienvenida al joven al lugar y que además espera que su estadía sea placentera.

Pinkie informó que ella trabaja medio tiempo en el lugar y que además le gusta crear nuevas recetas de pasteles, siendo todos los presentes testigos de ello…Rarity le contó que su hobby es ser diseñadora de ropas, cosa en la que es muy buena y que espera un día, cuando salga de la isla, ser diseñadora de modas. Aj comentó que su familia es dueña de una granja de manzanas tanto dentro de la isla como en Estados Unidos, su padre controla la sucursal en el exterior así como otros negocios mientras ella y sus hermanos guían la de la isla luego del fallecimiento de su abuela años atrás.

Fluttershy dijo que le gusta la idea de ser veterinaria y que cuando termine sus estudios aquí irá por el mundo ayudando a todos los animales que pueda, Rainbow dijo que solo quería mejorar sus habilidades de vuelo y demás, que luego pensaría en su futuro.

Ise notó que todas ya tenían sus planes a futuro, incluso Twilight le dijo que deseaba hacer investigaciones y crear soluciones a problemas mundiales…eso lo hizo pensar en sus metas a futuro, si bien aún desea la paz…sabe que eso no será fácil y no llegará en una décadas o siglos…puede que tome milenios…si bien, esa es su meta mayor…¿Qué meta tiene a corto plazo?

Vio como su maestro hablaba con las directoras sobre algo que parecía importante o solo personal, no lo sabe pero…se nota que esas dos tratan de llamar su atención aunque los intentos no son…tan sutiles que digamos.

-¿Y que piensas hacer mientras estés acá Ise-san?- Fluttershy preguntó en su clásica voz suave, el perrito de la mañana estaba a un lado de ella al mismo estilo de fiel perro guardián.

-Entrenar…hay cosas que aún debo aprender y mejorar.- Ise miró su mano izquierda al decir eso.

-¿Esa forma tan rara que vimos?- Scootaloo se llevó un enorme pedazo de pastel al decir eso…sobra decir que Swetie Belle miró eso con asco…que modales.

-Cierto…¿Qué es esa forma?- Rarity se mostraba interesada.- Déjame decirte que esa armadura que usaste tiene estilo.

Ddraig se sintió muy orgulloso por ese comentario, era obvio…él como un dragón celestial siempre tiene una apariencia magnífica y…

-Aunque las alas son algo tétricas.- Las palabras de la chica fueron un puñal para el alma del pobre dragón.

-Balance Breaker.- todos miraron a Twilight quien había acabado su trozo de pastel.- Es un Balance Breaker.

-Ok…¿Y eso es…?- Twilight suavizo la garganta ante la pregunta y empezó su explicación.

Ise notó que Twilight había entrado en su modo explicativo masivo. La chica explicaba con pasión todo lo referente a los Sacred Gears a sus amigas y hermano con tal detalle que ya pecaba de precisa, muchos trataban de asimilar la información mientras otros trataban de no desmayarse por el pronto derrame cerebral. Ise miró con pena lo que estaba pasando, aunque entiende todo ya que ella misma cuando le explicó su teoría para la Poseidon Force le vino con hasta la historia de quién nombró los competentes de las moléculas de agua y demás…al final, solo el 30% de lo que le dijo sirvió. Ddraig trataba de no estallar en risa al ver como Rainbow escuchaba todo con los ojos bien abiertos, aunque se notaba que perdió el conocimiento en plena charla, Pinkie y Fluttershy estaban algo mejores pero tenían tics en los ojos indicativos de que estaban llegando al límite, Rarity y Aj estaban mejor…aunque trataban de procesar todo les era difícil…los niños ni que hablar...los pobres tenían humo saliendo de sus pobres cabezas…Ise ya no soporto ver la masacre mental y decidió intervenir.

-Twilight….no es por ser tedioso pero…¿Cuánto vas a durar explicando eso?

-Hmmm, quizás unas tres horas.- La cara de horror de todos fue general, Rainbow cayó al suelo mientras Scootaloo y Fluttershy trataban de hacerla reaccionar.

[Un minuto de silencio por la caída…]

-No ha muerto Ddraig…- Ise notó la expresión de súplica de todas de que haga algo.- *Sigh* ¿Desean la versión corta?

-¡SI!- La respuesta unánime de todos decepcionó a Twilight quien tenía ya todo listo para dar la lección.

[Versión corta, los Sacred Gears son objetos creados por el Dios Bíblico que todo ser de descendencia humana puede tener al nacer, los Longinus son los 13 más poderosos porque permiten matar Dioses, el Balance Breaker es la expresión de poder máximo de cada Sacred Gear…¿Con eso basta?]- Todos asintieron a las palabras de Ddraig, al menos fue más fácil de captar.

-¿¡Cómo pueden aceptar esa explicación tan….tan simple!?- Twilight se mostró indignada por lo que vio.- ¿¡Prefieren eso a que mi completa y perfecta explicación!?

-Sin ánimos de ofender hermana…pero seguimos de vacaciones, no quiero saber de clases aún.- La chica miró a su hermano furiosa…traición.

Todos rieron ante la escena mientras por un lado, Rean miraba con una sonrisa la escena…sabía que no fue mala idea traerlo. Celestia le entregó un vaso de jugo que él gustosamente aceptó.

-Se ve que se llevan bien.- La mujer se paró cerca del humano al igual que su hermana.

-Ise tiene un talento natural para llevarse bien con el resto…además, he de admitir que tu alumna ayudó un poco…el hecho de que se conozcan facilita todo.

-Aún así, el hecho de que ella lograra entrar a ese salón del corazón es una gran hazaña hermana.- Luna tomó unas papitas para comerlas de un bocado.- Pero…¿Por qué el corazón de ambos habrá estado ligado sin conocerse?

-No lo sé hermana…aunque…- ambos miraron a Celestia.- Quizás sea por un indicio del mundo…como si esos dos estuvieran destinados a conocerse por un motivo.

-¿En el sentido general…o el romántico?- Luna miró a la chica y notó como sus reacciones cambiaban un poco al hablar con Ise.- Aunque lo último no lo veo lejano.

-Jeje, Ise no cambia…aunque espero que si algo llega a pasar entre esos dos…ella pueda aceptar en lo que se tendrá que meter.

-¿Hablas de compartirlo?- Rean asintió a la pregunta de Celestia.- Depende de ella…solo ella puede decidir si tiene la fortaleza de aceptar eso.- Celestia miró a Rean y le sonrió.- Si yo puedo…creo que ella también.

-Yo…- Rean se quedó helado a esas palabras.

-Ni creas que nos dejarás esperando otros 5 años Rean…mi hermana y yo ya dimos nuestro consentimiento…solo esperamos que tú…aceptes.- Luna sonrió al decir eso…

El humano solo suspiró y no dijo más, tendrá que hablar con ellas dos en privado sin que los chicos estén acá presentes. No vaya a ser que meta la pata…

-Por cierto…¿Dónde se quedarán?- Celestia hizo la pregunta.- Si quieres puedes…

-Me quedaré en Sugarcube. ¿Aún puedo usar la habitación de huéspedes señora Cake?

-Claro Rean, tú y tu alumno son bienvenidos…siempre y cuando ayuden en el negocio.- Rean asintió a esas palabras ante la decepción de Celestia y Luna.- Deseo quedarme con Ise…temo que no duerma bien…

-¿Por qué lo dices…yo lo veo bien?

-Es algo delicado Luna…deseo hablarlo en privado sin que alguien me escuche.- ambas mujeres se vieron las caras al escuchar eso.- Es una de las razones por la que lo traje aquí…para que tome nuevos aires.

Ambas mujeres asintieron a esas palabras…iban a decir algo más hasta que…

-¡Oh no!- Twilight gritó horrorizada al recordar algo.- ¡Mi hermano y cuñada venían hoy a almorzar a mi casa y yo aquí!

-¡Es cierto!- Spike se palmeo la cara al recordar eso.- Como su aniversario es en tres días…mamá quiere una reunión calmada antes de la gran fiesta.

-¡No me ayudas Spike!- La chica estaba al borde de otro ataque de nervios.

-Twilight, querida…recuerda…inhala, exhala…- Twilight hizo caso a su amiga…respiro para calmarse.

-¿A qué hora es la reunión?- Rainbow hizo la pregunta por mera curiosidad.

-A las 3…-Spike respondió y Pinkie señaló el reloj.

-Pues…son las 2:50.- al escuchar eso Twilight empezó a respirar más rápido.- Uy…

-¡Llegaré tarde!- Twilight salió del lugar a toda velocidad ante la sorpresa de todos…

Spike decidió ir tras su hermana mientras las niñas fueron tras él, para ver como termina todo…se ve divertido. Ise y las demás se vieron las caras unos segundos antes de hablar.

-Así que…¿Qué hacemos?

-Ahm…¿Ir tras ella?- Fluttershy hizo la sugerencia ante la pregunta del castaño.

-Excelente idea, deseo ver como nuestra cerebrito acaba.- Rainbow sonaba deseosa de ver el desenlace de todo.- ¿Qué?- La mirada desaprobatoria de Aj y Rarity la confundieron.

-Nunca cambias…lo mejor es ir a darle apoyo moral, ya saben como se pone.

-En efecto…Pinkie ¿Serías tan amable de guiarnos?- Rarity miró a la pelirrosa quien ya tenía una bandera de guía en mano.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Vamos a nuestro siguiente destino, la casa de Twily!- la chica dio marcha rápida mientras las demás la seguían.

Ise miró a su maestro como pidiendo su permiso, este asintió en indicativo de que no había problema. El joven agradeció con la mirada a su maestro y fue tras el grupo femenino que ya había avanzado unas cuántas cuadras, que rápidas…con eso hecho…

-Entonces…¿Deseas hablar sobre el porque dices que tu alumno podría no dormir bien?- Celestia miró a Rean con seriedad…este suspiró al escuchar eso….era hora de que sepan de los Cosmic Packs.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Twilight caminaba rápidamente a su casa…no corría ya que de hacerlo la haría estar sudosa y no puede aparecer así frente a su hermano y cuñada. Spike quien alcanzó a su hermana notó que la chica temía que su madre le diga algo por tardar tanto. Las amigas de este solo iban de polizones…querían ver como terminaba todo y justo cuando llegaron al frente de la casa de la joven, que era tu clásica casa de familia de dos pisos, similar a la casa de Ise antes de la remodelación.

-¡Twily!- la chica volteó solo para encontrarse con los pechos de Pinkie en su cara.- Al fin te alcanzo.

Los demás llegaron y notaron la extraña escena, Ise no pudo evitar pensar que la chica tenía buena delantera…decidió no ser tan obvio y no quedarse viendo como imbécil. Twilight logró liberarse del sofocante agarre mientras posaba sus ojos en sus amigos…

-¿Qué hacen acá?

-Sencillo querida, ver que no te satures y tengas uno de tus ataques de nervios.- Twilight iba a decir algo pero la mirada de Rarity, que denota que no le iba a creer ninguna excusa, la calló.

-Además…si tu mamá te dice algo, podemos decir que nos estuviste ayudando en algunas cosas.- Aj dio su granito de arena.

-Y que también hacías cosas por el festival.- Fluttershy habló en su usual tono suave pero amable, demostrando que en verdad deseaba ayudar.

-Yo solo deseo ver si algo divertido va a…¡Ay!- un pistón por parte de Rarity que usaba tacos pequeños, pero tacos al fin y al cabo, la calló.- Es decir…venimos a ayudar a nuestra amiga.

-Chicas…- Twilight sonrió al ver eso para luego posar su mirada en Ise.- ¿Y tú…?

-La misma razón, además que no tengo nada que hacer ahora.- Ise tomó poca importancia a eso...

Twilight iba a decir algo cuando notó que habían llegado las personas que esperaba.

-¡Hermano, Cadance!- Twilight saludó con la mano hacia la dirección que estaba a las espaldas del castaño quien se volteó.

Al hacerlo, se encontró con la vista de alguien…no su cara…alzó la vista un poco y notó a un hombre de cabello azul y ojos del mismo color…media fácil unos 185cm…miró a la derecha y vio a una mujer de cabello rosa oscuro con mechones amarillos y ojos rosas…media igual que Twilight, 160cm pero tenía un poco más de busto que ella…en eso notó el anillo de matrimonio…

 _-Buena jugada Ise…mirar el busto de una mujer casada…bueno, pudo ser peor…pude terminar viendo el busto de la mamá de una amiga…_

Dejando de lado eso, Ise miró al sujeto en frente de él, al parecer notó que miraba a la mujer al lado de este…el joven notó que él también usaba una anillo de matrimonio…oh mierda…

-¿Quién eres chico?

Ise sonrió nervioso…este era el hermano de Twilight y su cuñada…vaya modo de hacer una buena primera impresión, no todos son como Sirzches maldición, al menos el Maou tomaba las cosas con humor, el hermano de Twilight parece que no es de esa vara, la mujer miraba curiosa la escena entre su esposo y el chico nuevo ¿Quién era? Mientras los demás miraban nerviosos la interacción entre ambos hombres…

-Ay Ise…- Twilight sabía una cosa…este no iba a ser un almuerzo tranquilo…vaya día...

* * *

Omake

 **Aburrimiento en una cama de hospital**

-Que aburrido...

-Saji...has dicho eso por las últimas 24 horas.- Kiba miraba a su compañero de habitación ya harto de sus palabras de aburrimineto.

-¡Es la verdad, estamos aquí ya horas pero estamos bien! ¿¡Por qué no nos dejan salir!?- El rubio Gremory suspiró, estaba perdiendo la paciencia.- ¡Además, Sairarorg-san tiene su propia habitación...no es justo!

-Es heredero de la casa de Bael...obviamente le darán un mejor trato que a nosotros.- Kiba trataba de leer algo...pero como se ve, no puede porque el idiota no se calla.

-¡Igual no es justo! ¡Voy a seguir reclamando mis derechos, gritaré todo el día si es necesario!

Kiba suspiró, miró un tazón de frutas vacío a su lado...sonrió al ver que tenía un medio para lograr paz...tomo el objeto, miró a Saji quien se seguía quejando y sin que él lo note, le lanzo el objeto en la cabeza que al simple impacto lo dejó K.O. en su cama.

-¡Kiba-sanpai, vine a...! ¿Por qué Saji-senpai duerme en esa posición tan rara e incómoda?- Gasper llegó justo al segundo después del crimen mientras Kiba sonreía como si nada.

-Oh...solo estaba cansado...muy cansado.- el rubio sonrió como siempre...paz al fin...

* * *

Insertar canción: Trust you (TV edit) – Yuna Ito

A iniciar de sonarse la canción, vemos a Hyoudou Issei y a Twilight Sparkle que toman caminos separados mediante que la pantalla se divide en dos escenas en medio de una pared justo antes que el primer verso de la canción comienza a ser interpretado.

Hana wa kaze ni yure odoru you ni. Ame wa daichi wo uruosu you ni

(Como las flores bailan en el viento. Así como la lluvia humedece la tierra.)

Y en una de ellas vemos a Issei que se encuentra viendo un paisaje de un lago cercano hacia un jardín con flores mientras camina pensante de lo que ha pasado desde ha perdido a sus padres hasta la actualidad.

Kono sekai wa yori soi ai ikiteru no ni

(A través de este mundo que se nutre de la interdependencia)

Issei adentrado de sus pensamientos ve el lago en su caminar y se refleja algunas aventuras que ha pasado antes y mediante con quienes conoce.

Naze hito wa kizutsuke au no

(¿Por qué la gente se lastima entre sí?)

Pero el castaño recuerda esos duros momentos de culpa y de derrota mientras ve que hay una especie de portal que estaba completamente oscuro.

Naze wakare wa otozureru no

(¿Por qué tenemos que despedirnos?)

Y recuerda un duro adiós de alguien que conoció hace tiempo mientras que camina hacia ese portal oscuro mientras seguía recordando esa dura despedida.

Kimi ga tooku ni itte mo mada. Itsumo kono kokoro no mannaka

(Incluso si te encuentras lejos. En lo más profundo de este corazón)

Ahora vemos en una especie de salón a Twilight quien se encuentra leyendo un libro con una sola mano mediante que sus amigas la observan a la distancia, un tanto preocupadas por algo que pasó recientemente mientras que su compañera saca una especie de amuleto que le recuerda a alguien.

Ano yasashii egao de umetsukusareta mama

(Que está completamente lleno por esa gentil sonrisa)

Y en un reflejo de pensamiento se muestra el rostro de Issei en ese amuleto quien mostraba una verdadera sonrisa, haciendo que Twilight llore recordando al castaño quien no quería que se alejara de ella y que siguiera a su lado.

Dakishimeta kimi no kakera ni Itami kanjite mo mada tsunagaru kara

(Las piezas de ti que aún aprieto todavía a pesar del dolor están unidas, así que)

Y ese amuleto que tenia Twilight le cae una lagrima de su rostro mediante que brilla con luz propia mientras se dirige hacia una pared para abrir una especie de portal que emite bastante luz, que de otro lado del mismo Issei se percata de ello mientras suavemente dice el nombre de la chica y comienza a correr, y del otro lado del portal Twilight hace lo mismo y comienza a correr sorprendiendo a sus amigas y dos mujeres un tanto mayores que ellas.

Shinjiteru yo mata aeru to I'm waiting for your love

(Creo que volveremos a encontrarnos de nuevo y espero por tu amor)

Mediante que Issei y Twilight se acercan más y más hacia el portal, literalmente cerca entrelazan sus manos y un gran destello de luz hace un cambio de escena que la cámara muestra un gran cielo que rápidamente se cambia a un gran campo de flores que varios pétalos son levantados por el viento mostrando a la pareja unida.

I love you. I trust you

(Yo te amo. Confío en ti)

Y vemos a Issei y Twilight que están juntos y compartiendo un romántico beso mediante que los diversos pétalos de flores los rodean.

Kimi no kodoku wo wakete hoshii

(Deseo que compartas conmigo tu soledad)

Tomados de la mano, Issei y Twilight caminan por el sendero de ese campo de flores mediante que la cámara hace un acercamiento hacia el amuleto que tiene la chica en la mano que tenia libre mientras lo aprieta.

I love you. I trust you

(Yo te amo. Confío en ti)

Y mediante que se sigue viendo ese amuleto que tiene en la mano Twilight, repentinamente se encuentra en una especie de gran salón con un vestido violeta claro con destellos brillantes y ve que estaba dentro de una especie de baile mediante que en una mesa se encuentra Rean conversando sobre sus aventuras con Luna y Celestia acabando una especie de fantasía que ella veía en su mente y la disfrutaba.

Hikari demo yami demo

(Incluso en la luz y en la oscuridad)

Pero al notar que ese alguien no estaba, Twilight busca un asiento para sentarse y comienza a ponerse cabizbaja, triste y a punto de soltar lagrimas, pero ve que una mano se extiende con su palma abierta como si la invitara a bailar.

Futari da kara shinji aeru no

(Porque estamos los dos juntos, podemos creer entre sí)

Y mediante que Twilight levanta su rostro ve que en frente de ella se encuentra Issei quien se encuentra vestido en un traje formal adecuado para este tipo de fiesta haciendo que la chica limpie un tanto sus lagrimas y sonríe mientras acepta la invitación a bailar del castaño.

Hanasanaide

(No te alejes de mí)

Y los dos chicos a su ritmo comienzan a bailar una especie de vals mientras que la cámara se aleja de la pareja que continua bailando mientras se acaba la canción de fondo.

* * *

 **¿Cuanto debemos escondernos?**

 **Rarity: hasta que el efecto se le pase. [Miraba a todos lados en busca de señales de ataque]**

 **Aj: Solo espero que no acabe como la última vez.**

 **¿Última vez...? Chicas...me están asustando.**

 **Flutterbat: No temas guapo...no muerdo...no mucho [Aparece en el techo colgada como un murcielago]**

 **¡Salvese el que pueda, las mujeres, niños y cobardes primero! ¡Nos vemos la próxima semana adiós! [Todos se van corriendo a velocidad]**

 **Flutterbat: Oh...parece que debo seguir con mi cacería...bien, ya lo oyerom nos vemos la próxima semana [guiña el ojo] Y cuiden sus cuellos...¿quien sabe que puede pasar de repente? fufufu...**


	48. Final del Primer Día

**Hola a todos...al fin vuelvo tras una semana, espero que todos le vaya bien...mejor que a mi...**

 **Pinkie: Oh, no te pongas así...aquí estamos para alegrar tu día.**

 **¡Ustedes solo hacen que mi estres aumente!**

 **Rainbow: ¿¡Por qué dices eso!? [Mira el desastre en la sala] Oh...jejeje...**

 **Ugh...al menos Twilight me ayuda a ordenar.**

 **Twilight: Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, anda...revisa los reviews y ve si hay una pregunta.**

 **Bien...De acuerdo aquí hay una...ahm, FlashHero...aún no hay fecha para la revancha aún hay muchas cosas que cubrir, sobre lo de Discord...se paciente ya tengo planes.**

 **Aj: Ikari no Ryujin pregunta si el duo entre esa chica Rias y Twilight será peligros...y también se pondrás a un personaje de GunXClover. [Pone el sillón en su lugar]**

 **Gracias vaquera...pues...quizás, ambas dan miedo cuando se molestan [Le impacta un libro] ¡Ay! Y lo de GunXClover...lo dudo, no me quiero saturar de más personajes.**

 **Rarity: Por aquí un chico dice que no niegues tus celos Twilight. [Sonríe con gracia y esquiva un libro] Fufufufu, que divertido...y por cierto, pobre Rean...la que le espera.**

 **Fluttershy: Oh...bueno, antes que nada pido disculpas por lo de la semana...no sé que me paso...[Todos guardan un par de ajos atrás de su espalda] Y bueno...ehm...y X29 pregunta...¿secuestro? ¡Rainbow Dash!**

 **Rainbow: Oh oh... [Cierra cierta puerta] ¿Secuestro? Nadie a sido secuestrado.**

 **Pinkie: Habla de...mmmm [le tapan la boca]**

 **De nadie...deshaste de la evidencia de Rainbow...**

 **Rainbow: Enseguida [sale con una bolsa que se mueve] ¡Quieto! [le mete una patada para irse del lugar]**

 **Pinkie: Oh...alexzero pregunta si Ise dominará las OOParts en este arco.**

 **No...sólo avanzara pero aún no habrá control absoluto, falta para ello...En fin, hora de iniciar un nuevo cap...**

 **Twilight: Así es, derechos de DxD a su autor y los mi diseño humano con el de mis amigas es de mauroz, créditos a él y...**

 **Todos: ¡No seas celosa en este cap!**

 **Twilight: ¡NO SOY CELOSA!**

* * *

 **Sekiryuutei Supremo**

 **Arco 5: La Amistad y el Valor son Uno**

 **Capítulo 48: El Fin del Primer Día**

* * *

Insertar canción: Last Desire – Maon Kurosaki (TV edit.)

Al inicio de la canción, hay un joven que parece que esta vistiendo un uniforme que usualmente se muestra en la academia Kuoh que al final se muestra Issei que sale de una especie de habitación, luego ve a Rean y van caminado hasta que la escena se cambia hasta la entrada de una academia llamada Canterlot, pero justo antes de entrar, presienten que un enemigo se encuentra detrás de ellos mientras que Issei muestra el Boosted Gear y con un orbe en su palma hace un Dragon Shoot mientras que la onda de energía roja se mantiene en frente de la pantalla mostrando el logo de la historia por unos segundos

Ikusu no michi wo tadori ashi wo tometa darou

(De cuantos caminos seguí, ¿a dónde fue que tuve que parar?)

Al comenzar las letras de la canción, el titulo desaparece pero la energía del Dragon Shoot se mantiene roja pero se cambia al Boosted Gear que usa Issei quien lo vemos a una edad muy joven, unos nueve años que estaba sentado en el piso.

Kooritsuita toki mo ima wa tooi kioku ni kasunde

(Incluso los tiempos congelados, son recuerdos lejanos que se desaparecen)

Issei se levanta mientas se limpia sus lagrimas cambiando la escena viéndose que cambia su apariencia a la que actualmente vive, 16 años y cambia su mirada hacia Rias y varias amistades conocidas, pero cambia su vista algo que lo deja helado.

Nani wo gisei ni subera tsuyoku nareru no ka to

("¿Y qué podría sacrificar para poder ser fuerte?")

Cambiando la cámara hacia Rias y los demás que conocen a Issei, los presentes ven que dos tumbas se aparecen cerca del castaño que emanan dos espíritus de dos personas que tanto quería pero el destino se los quito, eran los fallecidos padres de Issei.

Nigitta mama no te wo mada hodoku yuuki ga motenakute…

(Aún no tengo el valor de soltar esas manos que sostuve…)

Y en ese momento que los espíritus de los padres de Issei toman su mano derecha, el castaño entre lágrimas comienza a tener miedo mediante que los demás, iniciando con Rias y diversas chicas que tienen sentimientos de cariño y/o amor hacia el joven observan como este invoca su Boosted Gear rápidamente para dar un golpe hacia una pared desvaneciendo los espíritus de los padres de Issei.

Eiyuu ni wa narenai kara…

(Y es eso porque un héroe no pude ser…)

Y en ese golpe en la pared, parece que se rompe en tres grandes grietas de vidrio que se aparecen los Cosmic Packs que de ellos se empiezan a mostrar tres grandes manos oscuros que toman a Issei adentrándose a esa grieta que comienza a abrirse como si fuera un portal profundamente oscuro.

Sono koto ni kizuiteita

(Eso siempre lo supe todo el tiempo)

Todos los presentes se alarman por lo que está pasando a Issei, mediante que Rias quería ser la primera en rescatarlo, pero ven que Twilight Sparkle fue la que rescata al castaño tomando uno de sus hombros mientras lo observa y nota como el chico estaba llorando y le iba a dar un golpe para que se recupere.

Semete kimi wo mamoritai sou negau

(Pero en ese instante final, protegerte siempre fue mi deseo)

Pero con la mano derecha Issei detiene el golpe de Twilight quien se sorprende al ver como el chico entre lagrimas lo detuvo, pero se las limpia y con cuatro auras dentro de su cuerpo rompe el agarre de las manos oscuras y la pared vuelve rápidamente a ser intacta mediante que el castaño sale corriendo y de un salto activa su Balance Breaker y le da un golpe de lleno a un enemigo cuando sale del lugar en donde estaba cambiando la escena en una zona de batalla.

Kono karada wo tsurugi ni kaete arehateta michi no yuku

(Transformando este cuerpo a una espada andaré en esta tierra arruinada)

Y rápidamente Issei se encuentra luchando ante varios enemigos que se aparecieron en el aire y el resto se queda pasmado por unos segundos, pero se unen a la batalla ya que no quieren dejar a su amigo solo en lo que está lidiando.

Yowakatta jibun sae kirita susunda

(Incluso corté mi yo débil y voy a seguir hacia delante)

Ahora dentro de un cuarto especial, vemos a diversas compañeras de Twilight junto con las directoras de la academia dentro de un cuarto especial con diversas pantallas viendo expectantes la batalla, rápidamente se cambia a Serafall, Sirzerchs y Grayfia quienes ven desde el inframundo lo que ocurre y finalmente con Rean, que se aleja de Evangeline, Fie, Venelana y dos chicas más ya que ve a un ser oscuro que muestra una tétrica sonrisa.

Itsuka todoku no darou ka kimi ga nozomu mirai ni

(Me pregunto sí llegaremos al futuro que deseaste)

Y ese ser oscuro se presenta ante todos y delante de ellos, liderando el ataque se encuentran Rean, Rias y Twilight quienes las dos ultimas en mención ven que Issei se aparece en frente de los presentes con su Boosted Gear y desviando un ataque del ser con Ascalon sonrojando a las chicas.

Sono hi wo mukaeru made wa boku ga mamorinuku yo

(Y hasta que lleguemos a ese día, te protegeré)

Repentinamente Rias y Twilight toman cada una mano de Issei, pero lentamente suelta sus agarres para preparar la batalla ante el nuevo enemigo que se acerca y comienza alejarse de los chicos sin saber que ellos lo siguen mediante que la cámara va tomando una toma subiendo un paisaje cercano hacia una montaña.

* * *

-Pregunte ¿Quién eres?

Ise se quedó mudo ante esas palabras. Mientras todos habían venido para evitar que Twilight sufra un ataque de nervios, cosa que no es inusual según sus amigas, el Sekiryuutei estaba en frente del hermano mayor de esta con una cara de pocos amigos.

Para empeorar las cosas, Ise miró medio segundo a la esposa de este, más específico en la zona del busto, y eso fue notado por el esposo de ella…vaya primera impresión genio.

 _-Ok…¿Qué hago ahora…? Tal vez hablar y no quedarte mudo como imbécil sea un buen inicio.-_ Ise sacudió la cabeza un segundo.- Me llamo Hyoudo Issei, Ise para simplificar.

-¿Ise? Nombre nada común en esta isla.- la mujer se acercó a su esposo y lo tomó del brazo.- Ya querido, cálmate…además, no lo hizo adrede es más, me siento halagada de que me considere hermosa con la mirada.

-¿Cómo lo supo…? ¡Ah!- el muy idiota reaccionó tarde a su metida de pata.

La mujer rio ligeramente al ver que el chico era algo distraído, su esposo gruño molesto…no le agradaba que nadie vea o coquetee a su esposa. Twilight se acercó al joven y le jaló lo oreja en muestra de que hizo una estupidez. Ise se quejó unos segundos para luego sentir que ella lo soltaba y le daba un regaño con la mirada para luego mirar a su hermano y cuñada.

-¡Shinning!- Ise contuvo la risa que quería dar…ese nombre. Twilight le dio un pisotón que lo calló para luego abrazar a su hermano.- ¡Cuánto tiempo, me alegro de verte!

-Igual hermanita.- devolviendo el abrazo, Shining pasó a ver a Spike quien abrazó al mayor de los tres.- ¡Hola campeón!

-¡Hermano, que alegría que llegaste!- el mayor sacudió los cabellos de su hermano menor mientras Twilight se acercaba a su cuñada para…¿Cantar?

 _Rayos de sol al despertar, choca las manos y luego a saludar._

Ise miró con asombro ese saludo entre ambas donde dieron unos ligeros brinquitos, se agacharon y se cubrieron las caras y se dieron los cinco unas veces para luego dar una vuelta…lo admite, es tierno…pero jamás lo dirá en voz alta, aún tiene su orgullo.

[Hubiera quedado genial que lo grabes en video]- El castaño se quiso dar una palmada en la cara…no lo pensó.

-¡Cadance, me alegro de verte!- la chica abrazó a la mujer con gran alegría.- ¿Cómo están las cosas en el exterior?

-De maravilla Twilight, Japón es una país interesante.- las palabras de la mujer sorprendieron a Ise…¿Japón?

-¿Viven en Japón? Curioso, yo soy japonés.- todos centraron su mirada en Ise quien tuvo una gota de sudor en su cuello.- Ahm…Hola.

-Oh, había olvidado que teníamos compañía.- Cadance posó su mirada en el resto.- Es un gusto verlas a todas.

-El gusto es nuestro.- Fluttershy hizo una reverencia en respuesta al saludo mientras las demás hacían lo mismo pero en silencio.

Cadance asintió para luego posar su vista en el rostro nuevo, se acercó a él y lo examinó con la mirada…ojos heterocromanos, una cicatriz en el ojo derecho, cabello ligeramente largo amarrado en una cola baja. Vestía ropas de color negro en su mayoría con solo un polo de color rojo…je, casi parece un estilo basado en el protagonista de FFXV. En eso noto que en su mirada había…un ligero conflicto, dolor y duda con optimismo y valor…este chico había visto mucho y se nota que no es de la isla…él ya lo dijo.

-Del exterior ¿Verdad?- Ise asintió.- Un gusto soy Mi Amore Cadenza.- Ise pestañeo varias veces…¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?- Jeje, pero todos me llaman Cadance, te llamas Ise…¿Verdad?

-Si…es un gusto conocer a…la cuñada de Twilight.

-Y ex niñera.- la mujer sonrió al decir eso.- Así fue como conocí a su hermano.- Ise asintió, que bueno que Spike lo está distrayendo...mejor para él.

Twilight iba a decir algo cuando de pronto, la puerta de su casa se abrió dejando ver a una mujer de cabello purpura y mechones blancos…¿Qué fascinación tienen las féminas de acá con sus cabellos de doble color? Al verla bien, notas que tiene un aire a Twilight…un minuto…

-¿Qué pasa aquí?...¡Oh, Shining, Cadance, llegaron y….! ¿Tenemos más visitas?- la mujer notó que las amigas de su hija e hijo estaban ahí presentes…solo que esta vez vio un nuevo rostro.- ¿Ara?

-Jeje…buenas tardes.- Ise saludó como pudo, el ambiente no daba espacio a una buena presentación.

La mujer miró bien al joven, no estaba mal…era apuesto y tenía un ligero look rebelde…en eso notó que su hija se acercaba al chico y le susurraba algo al oído. Ella se sorprendió al ver eso, su hija nunca fue o era cercana a ningún chico, claro que no es sorpresa tras el intento fallido de su esposo por emparejarla con el hijo de un amigo suyo y que su propio hijo desea que un chico de la escuela que conoce sea el novio de Twilight…hombres.

-¿¡Es tu mamá!? ¡Pero si es muy joven!- Ise gritó sorprendido al escuchar la revelación mientras la mujer sonreía por el halago.

-Ara, que halagador…- la mujer se acercó a Ise y le sonrió, el castaño notó que ella vestía como una clásica ama de casa.- Mucho gusto jovencito, soy Velvet Twilight…y sí, mi hija y yo tenemos el mismo nombre.

-Mamá, él es Hyoudo Issei, viene del exterior…vino por un asunto importante y se quedará unas dos semanas.- Velvet miró al castaño con una sonrisa…parece que…

-¡Oh, un invitado!- la mujer tomó a Ise del brazo ante la sorpresa de este.- ¡Vamos pasa, tengo deseos de saber de ti, todo amigo de mi hija es bienvenido!

-Pero…no deseo incomodar, es un evento famili…

-Tonterías, a mi esposo, hijos y nuera no les molesta ¿Verdad?- La mujer le lanzó una mirada conspiradora a su nuera quien asintió y le tapó la boca a su esposo quien iba a reclamar.

-Para nada, yo también estoy ansioso por conocer un amigo de Twilight.- Ise iba a decir algo pero…fue jalado al interior de la casa por la mujer, vaya que era fuerte.

-¡Excelente, vamos! Ustedes también pueden pasar chicas.

-Gracias madam pero hoy pasamos, tengo que preparar unos adornos para la decoración.- Rarity negó amablemente la invitación.

-Yo iré con mi hermana.- Swetie Belle también ya quería irse a casa, ahora era el momento.

-Yo igual, debo ayudar a Apple Bloom en su tarea…que no ha hecho.

-Aaaawww…- La niña sonó triste al oír a su hermana…no quería hacer tarea.

-Yo también me voy, acordé pasar el día con Sccotalo.

-¡Genial!- La niña sonrío feliz al oír eso mientras Rainbow acariciaba su cabeza.

-Yo iré a tratar a este cachorro y luego buscarle familia.- Fluttershy mostró al cachorrito en sus manos quien ladro.

-¡Yo me iré a preparar un pastel gigante para la próxima llegada del bebé de la Sra. Cake!- Pinkie tenía un gorro de pastelera ya puesto y lista para su labor…

Velvet asintió y se despidió de las chicas mientras jalaba a Ise al interior de la casa quien pedía auxilio con la mirada. Todas rieron ante eso y tras despedirse de Twilight se empezaron a ir dejando a la chica, sus hermanos y Cadance en el lugar.

-Y…eso fue raro.- Spike se mostró confuso con todo esto…- ¿Y para que mamá desea a Ise-san en el almuerzo?

-Ufufu, pues porque es el primer amigo varón de Twily.- la sonrisa pícara de la mujer sonrojo a la chica quien bajó la cabeza avergonzada.

-¿Primero? Pensé que tú y…

-No Shining, Flash y yo solo somos conocidos…nada más…¡Y deja tratar de emparejarme con él, yo no lo veo así!

Twilight caminó al interior de la casa para auxiliar a Ise de su madre y sus preguntas…de algún lado ella sacó eso de preguntar mucho.

-Veo que tus intentos siguen fallando querido.- Cadance sonrió burlona mientras su esposo gruñía a voz baja.

-Vamos…- Spike siguió a su hermano mientras la mujer reía un poco.

Sabía que Shining deseaba lo mejor para Twilight pero debía de entender que en los asuntos del corazón él no puede meterse, si bien…el chico ese es buen muchacho, se nota que Twilight no esta interesada…además…

 _-Además…es ligero pero…veo potencial que eso ocurra entre esos dos._ \- la mujer sonrió al pensar eso y fue al interior de la casa, esto iba a ser divertido.

* * *

En el interior de la casa, Ise no pudo evitar hacer comparaciones con la suya…más por la atmósfera que por la arquitectura, se parecía a la de…su casa hace 10 años. Suspiró algo nostálgico…

 _ **-¿Aún pensando en ellos?**_

 _-¿Alfa?-_ Ise reaccionó a la voz, después de lo que pasó con Rahab…decidió llamar a cada esencia con la letra que tienen en ellos.- _¿Qué deseas?_

 _ **-Nada…sólo que me sorprende que aún pienses en los muertos.**_

 _-Mientras viva no los olvidaré…son mis padres…-_ Ise notó que sólo Alfa hablaba.- _¿Por qué me hablas ahora y que hay de Beta y Gamma?_

 _ **-Esos dos prefieren no hablar mucho…solo aparecerán cuando tengas las pesadillas.-**_ Ise gruño molesto por su destino en la noche.

 _-¿Debemos hacer esto?_

 _ **-Todo tiene su precio chico…usar un poco de nuestro poder tiene el suyo.**_

Ise sintió como Alfa se iba para luego dejarlo solo con su pensamiento…no estaba deseoso de dormir esta noche. Estaba sentado en el sillón en sus pensamientos cuando una mano en su hombro lo sacó de estos.

-¿Ise…estás bien? Se te ve pensativo.- Twilight miró preocupada a su amigo.

-Eh...si…solo me quedé pensando en algo.

Shining y Cadance miraron confusos al chico, Spike solo comía unas galletas. Twilight ya se daba una idea…este idiota, trata de guardar sus problemas. De repente, Velvet apareció con una fuente con 5 vasos con jugo.

-Bueno…mientras esperamos a su padre.- la mujer puso la fuente en la mesa de centro.- ¿Algo interesante que desean contar?

-Si…¿Cómo se conocieron ustedes dos?- Cadance miró a Ise y Twilight quienes se quedaron helados por la repentina pregunta…- Ise-kun es del exterior y Twilight nunca ha salido de la isla…además, se nota que se llevan muy bien…dudo que este sea su primer encuentro.

Twilight maldijo que su ex niñera tuviera tan buen ojo analítico. Ahora…¿Qué excusa podía usar? Debía de ser una buena para lograr salvarse o de lo contrario estaba en problemas.

-Sin mentiras Twilight.- la voz de su madre la hizo cerrar la boca que estaba lista para dar su excusa…que mala suerte. ¿Y ahora?

-La verdad…Twilight nos encontramos en un lugar peculiar.- Twilight miró a su amigo con horror, este alzó una ceja en señal de pregunta.- ¿Qué, deseas dar un respuesta nada creíble?

-¿Y qué lo que vas a contar suena creíble?

-Vives en una isla oculta para el resto del mundo donde se aprende magia.- Twilight iba a decir algo…no pudo.

-Primera vez que veo a Twilight perder una conversación…- Spike se mostraba sorprendido mientras ambas mujeres reían ligeramente, Shining solo se cruzó de brazos. Había algo raro en ese chico, no sabía que era pero…algo en ese chico le daba la sensación de que no era un chico normal.

Twilight suspiró para luego dar un versión resumen, habló del salón del corazón, de que Ise era sin duda alguna del exterior y que además se conocieron ahí, luego contó como ella podía ir a ese lugar, que lo aprendió de un libro…y que Ise tenía un don especial para entrar ahí, además que por cosas fuera del control de ambos, los corazones de ambos estaban ligados sin haberse conocido y que eso era extraño.

Cadance pensó un rato eso último…corazones conectados sin haberse conocido directamente…raro, había escuchado de encuentros destinados…parece que este caso entra en esa categoría. Notó que su cuñada miraba con reproche a Ise cuando este dijo algo de que una vez le dio una lectura larga sobre un tema de magia, Twilight le jaló la mejilla en señal de que no diga eso ante la risa de Spike mientras Velvet y ella pensaban una sola cosa…¿Quién lo diría? Shining por su lado, como hermano mayor sobreprotector que es, deseaba interrumpir a esos dos, no confiaba en Ise…sentía que él lastimara a su hermana…esa es la sensación que tiene.

-Estoy en casa.- una voz se oyó desde la puerta de la casa, todos posaron su mirada en el que recién llego.

Era un hombre de cabello azul…tenía una ligera barba, parecía una versión mayor de su hijo, vestía una especia de bata…¿Un científico?

-¡Hola papá!- los tres hijos saludaron al jefe de la casa.

El hombre se alegró de ver a su hijo mayor en casa mientras regresaba los saludos de Twilight y Spike, Cadance no dudo en saludar a su suegro con un abrazo para luego saludar a su esposa como se debe…con un beso.

-Papá…mamá…no en frente de nosotros, hay visitas.- Twilight sonó avergonzada mientras Ise sonrió al sentir esa nostalgia de nuevo.

El hombre notó que había un invitado, un chico de la edad de su hija…eso es nuevo. Miró bien al joven quien se levantó para dar el saludo correspondiente, al menos tiene modales.

-Un gusto, soy Hyoudo Issei…señor…

-Nightlight…- el hombre tomó la mano de Ise y notó que este chico tenía un entrenamiento en el combate…- Vaya…se nota que entrenas arduamente chico.

Ise se sorprendió al escuchar eso…¿Cómo?

-Papá es un científico que estudia los cambios de magia en la anatomía humana y mucho más.

-Y obviamente tengo mucho contacto con peleadores…aunque primera vez en años que veo una mano como la tuya.- Nightlight tomó la mano de Ise y la examinó.- Cayos en los dedos, nudillos fuertes para dar golpes…prácticas más de un arte marcial ¿Verdad?

-Si…vaya…impresionante…- Ise no dudó en mostrar su sorpresa.

-Gracias…ahora…- la mirada del hombre paso a una seria.- Responde…¿Eres el novio de mi hija?

-¡P-P-P-P-Papá!- Twilight se sonrojo al oír eso mientras Ise se quedó estupefacto…¿Qué pregunta era esa? Spike trataba de contener su carcajada, ambas mujeres sonreían pícaramente a la pelipurpura.- ¡No es mi novio!

-Ahm…no señor….solo somos amigos…- Ise no sonó tan convincente como quiso dado que aún estaba en shock por la pregunta.

-Ya veo…- El hombre se mostró más calmado.- Lamento esto, eres el primer amigo varón que veo en mi hija...Ojalá comprendas.

Ise asintió en señal que no estaba molesto…¿Confundido? Si…pero no molesto…Shining en eso llamó a su padre y le susurró algo, este se mostró sorprendido al oír la información…¿Del exterior? Interesante…

-¡Bueno!- Velvet aplaudió para llamar la atención.- Dado que ya estamos todos, iré a preparar el almuerzo ¿Te quedas Ise-kun?

-No quisiera incomodar…

-Tonterías Ise-kun, almuerza con nosotros, así puedes contarnos un poco de ti.- Cadance se puso tras Twilight y la empezó a empujar a la cocina.- Vamos Twily, ayudemos a tu mamá con la comida.

-Pero…- la chica no deseaba dejar a Ise solo con su hermano y padre…- Spike, hazles compañía.

El niño asintió mientras Velvet le decía algo en voz baja a su esposo, este asintió para luego ir tras las dos chicas. Ahora mismo, en la sala de estar los varones estaban mudos.

-Y…¿Qué investiga señor Nightlight?- Ise trató de dar un aire de cambio al ambiente.

-Cosas relacionadas con la Anatomía humana afectada por la magia y factores externos.- el hombre sonó muy serio…el castaño no supo como responder…- No es por presumir pero soy el mejor en el estudio de esa área…aunque ahora estoy con una nueva teoría.

-¿Hablas de esa teoría del cerebro humano?- Shining miró a su padre.- Mientras estuve fuera no pude encontrar a nadie que tenga lo que dices.

-Por ello se dice que menos del 1% en el mundo tienen esa cualidad. Tratar de hallar uno es como buscar una aguja en un pajar.- Ise se mostró confuso al oír eso…

-¿De qué hablan papá?- Spike hizo la pregunta ya que tenía interés, Ise agradeció en silencio que haya preguntado.

-De la teoría X-Rounder hijo.- Ise se mostró sorprendido al oír eso…- ¿Ocurre algo chico? Pareces sorprendido.

-No…es solo que…escuché el término X-Rounder de alguien cercano a mi pero nunca pregunte más…- Ise se rasco la nuca al decir eso.- Si no es mucha molestia…¿Me puede contar sobre ello?

Nightlight miró al muchacho con algo de duda…aún no confiaba en él, era un extraño y si bien es amigo de su hija y su esposa y nuera parecen aceptar su presencia…él desea ser más…reservado y ver si vale la pena….pero aún así, no podía negarle a un chico una pregunta…

-Claro…Dime Ise-kun…¿Qué sabes de los instintos animales?

-No mucho en verdad…solo que son los que guían su comportamiento y rutinas en cada generación.- Nightlight asintió, al menos no era idiota.

-Correcto…pero ¿Qué pensarías si te digo que los humanos y por consiguiente toda raza pensante tiene ese instinto de supervivencia y de sentir el peligro que los animales poseen?

-Qué…qué suena interesante.- El joven sonrió…esto parecía interesante.

-Interesante…je…bueno, lo interesante de esto es que es posible recuperar ese instinto que hace milenios dejamos.- Ise miró más atento al hombre.- Como sabrás, los humanos éramos una raza que no era diferente a los demás animales, cazábamos y viajábamos…no fue hasta que empezamos a civilizarnos que ese instinto empezó a ser menos usado y en un momento de nuestra historia…se volvió inservible y dejó de funcionar.

-Como el rastro de cola que tenemos en la columna vertebral.- Nightlight sonrió al ver que el chico era leído o al menos sabía algo del campo.- ¿Me está diciendo que ese instinto aún yace en nuestro cerebro solo que dormido?

-Es una glándula…una glándula colocada en la parte baja y oculta del cerebro, es tan pequeña que no fue hasta unos 15 años que descubrimos algo de ella.- El hombre se paró y tras coger un trozo de papel y un lapicero, se volvió a sentar e hizo un boceto del cerebro…señaló la parte inferior de este donde está cerca a la zona del cuello.- Aquí está la glándula, es tan pequeña debido a que no ha sido usada en milenios de evolución que en estos días es inservible.

-Pero…

-Pero, se ha descubierto que este puede reactivarse…al hacerlo, el cerebro manda nutrientes a esta de manera inmediata para reavivarla y hacerla permanentemente ya que siente que es necesaria para la supervivencia.- el hombre hizo un dibujo en la parte cercana al cuello.- La glándula crece hasta alcanzar un diámetro de 2cm…es pequeña pero alcanza para lo que sirve, servir de detector espacial y alertar al ser del peligro, eso es lo que poseen los animales…la zona donde esta esa glándula se le conoce como X-Region.

-X-Region…en pocas palabras…no es una evolución de una zona del cerebro…es una regresión de este a un estado que tenía miles de años atrás…

-Bingo…captas rápido, mi hijo tardo tres explicaciones para captar lo básico.- Shining miró a su padre algo fastidiado mientras Spike se rascaba la cabeza…no entendió nada.- Pero es como dices, es una regresión del cerebro…lo curioso es que esta regresión solo se ve en seres adeptos a la pelea…dado que arriesgan su vida.

-¿Cómo…Cómo pasa esto?- Ise se mostraba muy curioso con este tema.

-No se sabe…algunos creen que puede que sea genético pero aún así las posibilidades son bajas…otros dicen que una experiencia cercana a la muerte y sobrevivir a ella hará que el cerebro busque un medio para bajar las probabilidades de muerte futuras…evitar el peligro. La otra es por algo constante…si la persona afronta varias veces un peligro…poco a poco la X-Region se reactivara…es solo especulaciones…nada seguro.

-¿Un X-Rounder…puede ser cualquier ser de cualquier raza?- El adulto asintió.

-Humano, demonio, Ángel, Ángel Caído…cualquiera puede ser un X-Rounder pero volverse uno es de difícil a imposible…las probabilidades son de 1 a un millón.- Ise asintió al oír eso…

-Última pregunta…¿Sabe que siente un X-Rounder al captar el peligro?

-¿Por qué tantas preguntas?- Shining miró a Ise con sospecha, Ise solo lo miró serio…no veía nada de malo en saber algo nuevo.

-Ya hijo…el chico tiene curiosidad…eso es bueno, se nota que no se queda con las dudas.- el hombre calmó a su hijo y paso a ver a Ise.- En los últimos 15 años…sólo se sabe de un X-Rounder…y me dijo que cada vez que afronta un peligro y lo siente…hay como un pulso en la parte superior de su nuca, ese el X-Pulse…el indicador de que uno es un X-Rounder.

Ise no mostró sorpresa ya que de hacerlo levantará sospechas, se tocó por instinto la parte superior de la nuca…un pulso…eso era lo que él…¿Acaso…?

* * *

-Vaya, has mejorado Twily.- Cadance miraba con una sonrisa como su cuñada preparaba la ensalada.

-Cadance…es solo una ensalada…ni que fuera a hacer algo malo con ella.- la chica se mostraba fastidiada por el comentario.

-Ufufu, aún así paso lo de la Navidad pasada.- Twilight se sonrojo de la vergüenza la recordar ese incidente…¿Cómo pudo hacer que un simple pavo explote…y dos veces? Iba contra toda ley física…- Pero…ese chico Ise…has elegido un amigo interesante hija.

Twilight sonrió al escuchar eso, era verdad que apenas conoce a Ise unas semanas pero…le ha bastado para ver que es como todos, un chico con sus virtudes y defectos…lo que pasó esa vez la hizo darse cuenta de que…él también es vulnerable…y que además, desea ayudarlo a que no caiga en ese estado de nuevo.

-Y…¿Es sólo tu amigo o acaso…?- Cadance siempre esperó por este momento, momento donde ella puede molestar a la chica con un chico.

Twilight demoró unos segundos en captar la pregunta y se sonrojo por la implicación.

-¡No, NO! ¡Solo es mi amigo, no más!- ambas mujeres rieron al oír eso…vaya que estaba avergonzada.- Además…a penas lo conozco medio mes.

-¿Y? Tú padre y yo empezamos a salir al mes de conocernos.- Twilight miró a su madre como diciendo…no ayudas.- Y tu hermano y Cadance a las 2 semanas…

-Es verdad Twily…sé que suena ilógico pero así es el corazón, puede que tardes meses en enamorarte de alguien o solo unas semanas…el amor es así.

-¡No estoy enamorada de Ise!- Twilight puso el bol con la ensalada en frente de su madre.- ¡Es mi amigo, no más ni menos!

Twilight salió del lugar rápidamente para no seguir siendo víctima de este interrogatorio, dejando a ambas mujeres con una sonrisa en la cara, sabían que cuando ella niega algo con tal fuerza es porque duda o es lo contrario a lo que dice.

-¿Cuánto crees que tarde en darse cuenta?- Velvet le dio a Cadance el bol con la ensalada.

-No lo sé…Ojalá se dé cuenta antes de que él se vaya…- la mujer iba a ir al comedor pero antes…- Velvet ¿El baile se realizará de todos modos, no?

La mujer asintió…al parecer su nuera tiene un plan maquiavélico en mente…por eso era su nuera favorita…aunque claro, es la única pero ustedes entienden.

* * *

El almuerzo paso sin muchos contratiempos, Ise quedó maravillado con la comida de la señora…primera vez que come un cerdo tan delicioso. Twilight notó que al parecer Ise no estaba acostumbrado a este ambiente familiar…

-Gracias por la comida Señora Velvet.- la mujer solo sonrió.

-Solo Velvet…además me alegro que te haya gustado.- el esposo de ella y su hijo no dijeron nada mientras Cadance terminaba su plato…últimamente tenía mucha hambre.

-De seguro tu mamá te puede servir algo similar Ise-san.- Spike habló como si nada…pero Ise bajó la mirada para luego sonreír triste…todos notaron ese cambio en el joven…

-De seguro Spike…ella era una gran cocinera…- todos al escuchar la palabra era…lo entendieron.- lo lamento…eso vino fuera de contexto…

-No te preocupes chico…no hay nada que perdonar.- Ise asintió a las palabras del adulto y pasó a ver el reloj…era hora.

-Si me disculpan, es hora de que me retire, ha sido un día pesado y deseo descansar.- Ise se levantó y agradeció por la comida y la hospitalidad.

-Te acompaño a la puerta.- Twilight también se levantó para ir con él…no sin antes…

-¿Tienes tiempo mañana?- las palabras de Nightlight detuvieron al joven.- ¿Estás libre?

-Pues…en la mañana entrenare con mi maestro…estaré libre a partir del medio día. ¿Por qué?

-Si deseas puedes ir a ver unas cosas en mi laboratorio y otras cosas…claro que tu maestro también puede venir.- el castaño se sorprendió al oír eso.- Considera la continuación de la última charla, ahí te mostraré más…tú también puedes ir hija.

-Me encantaría papá pero…los arreglos para el festival…

-Tienes una semana hija, anda…ve con tus amigas también, tómalo como una oportunidad de ver el trabajo de tu padre.- Twilight pensó un poco las palabras de su madre para luego asentir…

Con eso dicho, Ise se despidió y agradeció de nuevo la comida y fue a la puerta acompañado por Twilight, al llegar a la entrada…la chica detuvo a su amigo tomando la manga de su casaca.

-L-Lamento eso último…no sabía que…

-Nah…está bien…nunca te dije nada de eso y bueno…es culpa mía.- Ise notó que la chica tenía una mirada triste.- Vamos…arriba el ánimo, si no dije nada es por cosas de confianza…incluso a mis amigos en casa no les comenté nada hasta un mes luego de conocerlos.

-Yo…solo quiero que confíes más en mí.- Twilight sintió la mano del castaño en su cabeza.

-Lo hago Twilight…lo hago más de lo que crees…te daré la historia total un día de estos pero hoy…hoy deseo descansar.- Twilight asintió e hizo un ligero puchero al dejar de sentir la mano de su amigo sobre su cabeza.

-Y lo de mi hermano…él es así con la mayoría…no te lo tomes a personal.- Ise rio un poco al oír eso, si él estuviera en su lugar de seguro hubiera hecho lo mismo.

-Jejeje, hasta mañana Twilight…

-Hasta mañana, los vemos en Sugarcube.- El joven asintió y se despidió con la mano para luego tomar rumbo a su lugar provisional aquí.

Al verlo irse…Twilight suspiró y entró a su casa, al llegar a la sala vio que todos ya ayudaban a limpiar las cosas y tener todo en orden. Twilight notó que Spike la miraba con una expresión de perdón, lo que dijo hizo que Ise tome ese humor. Ella solo sonrió en señal de que no era su culpa y rápidamente iba a ir a ayudar a su madre pero…

-Twilight…¿Podemos hablar?- Shining le habló de manera seria…ella ya intuía de que iban a hablar. Ella asintió y ambos fueron al patio trasero…

Velvet notó eso y negó con su cabeza la actitud de su hijo mayor, era notorio que él no confiaba en Ise…era más por el hecho de que venía del exterior que por celos de hermano…en serio…la decisión es de Twilight…

-No lo puedes culpar…el chico es un extraño para nosotros y si bien Twilight lo estima…no está de más decir y pensar algunas cosas.- Velvet miró a su esposo con seriedad.

-Pensé que con lo último que hiciste era un gesto de que…

-No…aún desconfío del muchacho…pero su mirada tras lo último me hizo darme cuenta que se merece una oportunidad…- la mujer suspiro pero luego sonrió…hombres.- Además…

-¿Además…?- El hombre tomó el boceto que hizo del cerebro para explicar sobre los X-Rounder.

-Hay algo que deseo averiguar mañana.- ese gesto de Ise de tomar su cuello lo dejo con una interrogante. ¿Será posible…?

-¡Este pastel está delicioso!- Cadance gritó feliz de comer todo eso ella sola…tenía tanta hambre…era como si…- ¿Oh…?- al parecer ella entendió algo…esos síntomas….

* * *

Twilight y Shining estaban en el patio trasero, sentado sobre unos asientos inflables…Spike los usaba de vez en cuando sus amigas venían de visita. La chica notó que su hermano estaba serio…

-Y…¿Cómo es el exterior…?- Twilight trato de romper el silencio con esa simple pregunta.

-Distinto…afuera todo es más…complicado, difícil y no todo sale bien…- La chica no dijo nada, según lo que escuchó de Ise en sus charlas…eso era común.- A veces cuesta creer que seamos de la misma raza…los de afuera son tan…egoístas…

-Es porque viven de manera distinta a nosotros.- Twilight miró el cielo…aún era de día pero se sentía tan…calmado…- Ise dice que…

-Aléjate de él…- Twilight miró a su hermano con sorpresa y horror…- No quiero que te acerques a él.

-¿Q-Qué? No hablas en serio…- Twilight notó que hablaba muy en serio.- ¿¡Bromeas!? ¡No me puedes pedir eso!

-Soy tu hermano, claro que puedo. Twilight, ese chico solo emana problemas, tal vez no lo hayas notado pero su aura…el aura que emana es como un imán de seres poderosos…en mi vida aquí y en el exterior nunca sentí algo así.

Twilight pensó en el aura del Sekiryuutei…un dragón representa el poder, este atrae el poder…no era raro pensar que Ise atraería la atención de seres poderosos pero que su hermano le diga que ya no lo vea y ni se le acerque…

-No puedes…aún con lo que dices…NO puedes impedir que lo siga viendo.- Twilight afilo la mirada y se mostró firme.

-Twilight…él sólo te hará sufrir, no sé porque pero siento que su vida solo serán problemas…- Twilight iba a decir algo…- Piensa…¿Si él muere…podrás cargar con eso?

Twilight se quedó helada…esa pregunta bastó para que un miedo se apodere de ella…la idea de que él…ya no este, no hablar con él…no verlo, bastaba para hacerla sentir un vacío…se había acostumbrado a su presencia en estas dos semanas…no quería pensar eso…ni en broma.

-Twilight…él…él no es para ti…- Twilight bajó la cabeza al oír eso y apretó los dientes.- Ni como amigo ni como algo más…por eso…

-¿Con qué derecho…?- Twilight habló en susurro…para luego mirar a su hermano con rabia y tristeza.- ¿¡Con qué derecho me dices eso cuando no me dijiste de tu relación con Cadance hasta una semana antes de tu boda!?- el chico se quedó helado al oírla y verla así.

Twilight se levantó y trato de secarse las lágrimas que seguían saliendo. Shining se levantó para calmar a su hermana pero ella lo alejó…nunca le demostró o lo dijo…pero el enterarse de que su hermano se casaba…sin siquiera que ella supiera de la novia y demás…la hacía sentir fatal.

-¡Una carta! ¡UNA CARTA! ¡Me enteré de tu boda y relación por una carta de Cadance!- Twilight seguía tratando de secarse las lágrimas.- ¡No tuviste la decencia de decirme nada y decides casarte….Dios, dónde has oído eso!

-Twily…

-¡Y no me vengas con la excusa esa de que fue por petición de Celestia…aún con todo el respeto que le tengo, estaba furiosa…y tienes suerte de que era Cadance con quien te casabas…no sé que hubiera hecho si hubiera sido alguien más! ¡Soy tu hermana!- Twilight se alejó de él un poco.- Y…Y si hay algo entre él y yo…no es tu problema…¡No me vengas a actuar así cuando me dejaste a la sombra de algo importante en tu vida años!- Twilight entro a la casa con rapidez y rápidamente subió las escaleras hacia su habitación…el sonido de la puerta cerrándose fue tan fuerte que se escuchó incluso afuera de la casa.

-Veo que termino como espere…- Shining vio que su esposa estaba en la entrada al patio…nada feliz.- Aún no me puedo creer que hayas dicho eso…

-Sabes que…ella merece lo mejor, el exterior es difícil Cadance y si se relaciona con ese chico…

-Tú no puedes decidir eso, Twilight ya tiene 16, cumple 17 en dos meses…ella puede elegir con quien estar y que hacer con su vida.- Cadance se acercó a él.- Lo que pasó esa semana antes de la boda tampoco es algo que me alegre…pero fue petición de mi madrina y sabes que era por protección…tuya y mía…afuera las cosas son difíciles y ella no deseaba complicar las cosas para nosotros.

-Por eso…ese chico debe alejarse de la vida de Twilight, él es de afuera…tú viste sus ojos, hay un conflicto…hay miedo…miedo de sí mismo y no deseo que alguien como él esté cerca de mi hermana.

-Eso…no lo decides tú…sabes bien de mi talento especial y ella siente algo por él, aún es débil pero crecerá…ese chico también ve a Twilight como alguien especial…hay algo más pero lo que siente es real y no algo inventado…y según lo que veo, no es alguien débil…si tu padre dijo que practica varios estilos de pelea y demás, tengo la confianza de que será alguien que podemos confiar.

-No me convence…- Cadance negó con la cabeza la respuesta de su esposo, tomó su mano en la suya y lo miró a los ojos.

-Solo trata…mañana irán al laboratorio de investigación de tu padre ¿no? Trata de ser más flexible mañana, no seas cerrado a la idea y tampoco seas prejuicioso…que él sea del exterior no lo hace alguien malo…

Shining pensó un rato la idea y luego sonrió…iba a ir mañana de todos modos porque quería hablar con su padre sobre algo…además, también podía llevar un invitado.

* * *

 _-Vamos querida….tranquila.-_ En frente de Twilight habían 5 círculos de comunicación con imagen.

En ellos, las amigas de Twilight la miraban con preocupación…ya cada una en su casa dado que ya era de noche, Twilight decidió esperar a esa hora para hablar con ellas. La discusión con su hermano la hizo quedarse en su cuarto y no querer salir hoy a ningún lado.

-¿¡Cómo me puede pedir eso!? ¡Es absurdo!- la chica se secó las lágrimas que querían salir.

 _-Bueno vaquera…recuerda que es tu hermano._

 _-Aún así…no veo nada de malo que te juntes con I-kun.-_ Pinkie se llevó un dedo al mentón para pensar algo.- _Jejeje, cuando fui a Sugarcube hace unos minutos, él y Rean-san estaban actuando como meseros, incluso usaban uniformes._

 _-Oh cielos…tal vez desean ayudar mientras estén ahí…al menos eso creo.-_ Fluttershy dio su sincera opinión.- _Pero…Ise-san no es malo…_

 _-Pero hay que admitir una cosa…no sabemos mucho de él…tú mismo lo dijiste Twilight…hay cosas que no te ha contado.-_ Rainbow tenía un punto valido…duro pero valido.

-Ise…Ise tiene un ligero problema de contar sus secretos Rainbow…no es personal pero…tiene sus secretos que se desea guardar.- Twilight miró sus pies al decir eso.- Solo espero que pronto tenga la confianza de decirme todo…

 _-Estará acá dos semanas…aprovéchalas en conocerlo mejor.-_ Rarity se quitó la mascarilla de barro que tenía puesta.- _Uf listo…_

 _-Ugh…no entiendo cómo puedes usar eso…-_ Aj se mostró algo complicada de haber visto algo así.- _Por eso no uso maquillaje._

 _-Hmph, solo porque seas una chica barbárica no significa que yo sea igual a ti.-_ a la rubia el comentario no le vino de gracia y de pronto la imagen de ambas empezaron a chocar cara a cara en señal de desafío.

- _Ahm…chicas….uy….-_ La imagen de Fluttershy que estaba justo en el medio de ambas se mostraba incomoda y asustada.

- _¡Uy, pelea pelea!-_ Pinkie sacó un tazón de palomitas, lista para ver el espectáculo.

-¡Chicas, prefiero resolver este asunto de una vez y no verlas pelear…eso puede ser para después!- ambas chicas se detuvieron para luego voltear las caras y no mirarse la una a la otra ante la sonrisa nerviosa de Fluttershy.

 _-¿Qué harás Twilight? Dudo que tu hermano te vaya a dejar tranquila con este asunto.-_ Twilight suspiró ante las palabras de Rainbow…no tenía ni idea.

 _-Pues…podrías empezar por aceptar que te gusta.-_ Pïnkie dio otro de sus comentarios random…pero tuvo el efecto deseado en Twilight quien se sonrojo al oír eso.- _Es obvio Twily…además se nota a leguas que estás feliz de que este aquí._

-¿¡QUÉ!? ¡Obvio que estoy feliz de que este aquí, es mi amigo….y e-e-e-eso de que me g-g-g-g-g-gusta es una tontería!- todas la miraban incrédulas…incluso Fluttershy.- ¡No me vean así, es la verdad!

 _-Claro claro…te creemos Twilight…casi pareces Aj mintiendo con sus muecas reveladoras._

 _-¡Hey!- la rubia se mostró ofendida por las palabras de la chica de cabello multicolor.- ¡El punto es…! Mientes Twilight…yo soy obvia pero tú eres pésima mentirosa._

-¡Qué es la verdad!

 _-Ya ya…dejemos esto, es decisión de Twilight y las consecuencias de sus acciones las debe pagar ella._ \- Rarity saco su lado como la mayor del grupo, aunque sus palabras pegaron en Twilight.- _Querida…diré esto con toda la honestidad del mundo, cosa que es normalmente hecho por Aj, busca en tu corazón…no más, ahí está la respuesta…_

 _-Concuerdo con Rarity…no…no le veo nada malo que te gusta con solo conocerlo 2 semanas…claro, es mi opinión.-_ Fluttershy dio su opinión…aunque termino con su clásico acto tímido, al menos era mejor que el año pasado donde apenas se le oía hablar.

 _-¡Bien! Dado que ya hemos dado a Twilight su…necesario impulsito…-_ Rainbow decidió interrumpir esto de los asuntos del corazón…ya le parecía muy cursi. _\- Dijiste que mañana iremos al laboratorio de tu padre luego de avanzar con algo de la decoración ¿no? Pues por mi genial._

Todas asintieron, dado que el laboratorio de investigación del padre de Twilight era muy bien reconocido en la isla por sus investigaciones en relación a la relación de la magia con el combate y su alto nivel de secretos…esto era genial.

-S-Si…solo debemos ir con Ise y su maestro, los encontramos en Sugarcube, dice que van a entrenar toda la mañana.

 _-Aaaaaawwww, yo quería verlos entrenar…_

 _-Un día de estos Pinkie….tal vez si movemos la actividad de la decoración a las tardes podamos entrenar con ellos en las mañanas, claro que esa es decisión de Twilight, ella es la de la esquedula._

La chica sonrió ante la sugerencia de Aj…podía ser…vio el reloj, ya eran más de las 11, tras cada una despedirse y terminar la comunicación, Twilight se hecho en su cama tras apagar la luz con su magia…cerró los ojos para poder dormir pero lo que Rarity le dijo seguía en su mente…ver en su corazón…como si eso fuera fácil.

 _-Ver en mi corazón…no es sencillo….tengo…tengo miedo…-_ la chica cerró los ojos para poder dormir…ya mañana era otro día.

-Bueno…aquí estoy…- Ise estaba en frente de Alfa, Beta y Gamma.

* * *

Tras regresar a Sugarcube, Ise vio a su maestro ayudar en la atención del local, según él esta era su forma de pagar la estadía cada vez que se quedaba ahí y los Señores Cake parecían apreciar la ayuda extra. Tras el arduo trabajo e incluso de tener que usar ese estúpido sombrero en forma de pastel, Ise finalmente pudo irse a dormir tras cerrar todo…las 11 de la noche y mañana iba a entrenar con su maestro el Jigen Haoh y el "Cosmos Packing Tri System"…si bien debía compartir habitación con él…no era nada que le incomode, ya lo hizo en el pasado…claro que ahora venía el momento difícil de la noche…

 _ **-¿Listo para…afrontar tus pesadillas?-**_ Alfa se paró en frente de Ise.

-No…pero no es que tenga otra ¿verdad?

 _ **-Muy cierto…-**_ Beta se puso al lado derecho de este.

-¿Disfrutan esto…verdad?

 _ **-Solo es nuestro modo de decir…que te lo advertimos.-**_ Gamma se puso a su lado izquierdo.

 _ **-¡El poder viene con un precio!-**_ Los tres gritaron al mismo tiempo mientras Ise de pronto sintió que en su cabeza imágenes que sabía eran falsas aparecían….imágenes de cosas horribles, fracasos, posibles consecuencias de sus errores…esta era la siguiente prueba que debía afrontar y…

 _-¡No la voy a fallar….a pesar de esta tortura!_

Sus noches iban a ser largas a partir de ahora….

* * *

Omake

 **Ira de Mujeres**

-Se fue…

-Sí…

-Sin avisar…

-Solo dejando una carta para ser más precisos.

Venelana y Fie tomaban un té, ambas estaban en el jardín de la casa Gremory…era ya de noche y todos los jóvenes habían pasado el día descansando, yendo a ver a los hospitalizados y tal vez renegando un poco de que Ise se haya ido sin despedirse como debía…

Eso no las molestaba…lo que las molestaba era que el muy imbécil de Rean se largo sin decir nada, ni un nos vemos o algo más…Sólo una carta en donde decía que esto era por el bien del inframundo y no había tiempo que perder…-

-¡Lo voy a matar, ya verá cuando regrese a casa!- Venelana hizo algo de fuerza en la taza que tenía en mano y la rajo.- ¡Es un imbécil!

-¡Un insensible!- Fie dio su grano de arena a los insultos, ella también estaba furiosa….tras casi 15 años de no verse y el muy maldito se fue.

-¡Un despistado total!

-¡No entiende a las mujeres!

Ambas mujeres siguieron con sus insultos por casi 5 minutos hasta que ambas al fin ya cansadas de gritar y mostrar su ira…

-¿Por qué nos enamoramos de alguien así?- la pregunta de Fie solo sacó un suspiro de Venelana.

-Ni idea…ni sé cuando empezó…solo pasó…me siento como una chiquilla tonta nuevamente…es ridículo y yo que juré no volver a interesarme en nadie.- Venelana miró la luna artificial del lugar.

-Yo igual…cuando lo conocí yo no era muy social pero él…él me dio su apoyo…- Fie suspiró.- En ese entonces no intente nada porque salía con una de nuestras compañeras…pero sé que ella ahora está casada con un alto mando de la Iglesia.

-¿Ella creyó en la traición de Rean?

-Sólo yo y unos más no nos creímos el cuento…yo huí porque descubrí cosas turbias en algunas zonas de la Iglesia.

-Si…recuerdo que contaste eso…¿y ahora, trataras algo con él?- Venelana miró seria a Fie, la sonrisa de esta le bastó como respuesta.- Oh bueno…sabía que no sería muy fácil hallar un hombre de su clase que no atraiga más de una mujer…Bah, me da igual…no voy a desaprovechar mi oportunidad con Rean de ninguna manera.

-Lo mismo digo….- Ambas tomaron del té que bebían mientras sonreían ante la idea de ya tener todo claro y que parece todo ya está solucionado.

-Pregunta Venelana-sama.- La mujer miró a la chica con duda.- ¿No creerá que a la isla donde fueron esos 2…haya una o varias interesadas en Rean?

-¿Qué te hace creer eso?- La castaña afiló la mirada….no pensó en eso.

-Pues…según la carta, Rean ya había estado en esa isla más de una vez…por lo que…veo poco probable, conociéndolo, que no haya tenido contacto con una chica o varias en su estadía…tal vez no lo crea pero…en sus años de estudiante…Rean era un imán de mujeres….incluso nuestra maestra estaba interesada en él…

Ambas mujeres se quedaron mudas unos segundos….para luego reír a carcajadas para…

-Mamá…ya regresé, las chicas y yo vamos a…- Rias apreció con Ray y Akeno a su lado para informar a su madre sobre la actividad de noche de chicas que iban a tener…- ¿¡EH!?

-¿¡Qué es eso!?- Ray se quedó helada al ver el aura que emanaba de esas 2.

El aura de Venelana tomó la forma de un demonio on varias alas de color carmesí mientras la de Fie en la de una especie de ave…las rajaduras del lugar eran clara señal para…irse.

-Saben…normalmente yo soy la que ama el sufrimiento de otros…- Akeno habló con un poco de temor…- Pero en este caso, lo mejor es darnos media vuelta e irnos.

-¡Buena idea!- Las 2 acompañantes asintieron…se dieron media vuelta y salieron de la zona del jardín solo para escuchar un último grito.

 **-¡TE VOY A MATAR REAN!**

Sin duda ese grito asustaría a cualquier deidad…las mujeres furiosas son de temer….

* * *

Insertar canción: Trust you (TV edit) – Yuna Ito

A iniciar de sonarse la canción, vemos a Hyoudou Issei y a Twilight Sparkle que toman caminos separados mediante que la pantalla se divide en dos escenas en medio de una pared justo antes que el primer verso de la canción comienza a ser interpretado.

Hana wa kaze ni yure odoru you ni. Ame wa daichi wo uruosu you ni

(Como las flores bailan en el viento. Así como la lluvia humedece la tierra.)

Y en una de ellas vemos a Issei que se encuentra viendo un paisaje de un lago cercano hacia un jardín con flores mientras camina pensante de lo que ha pasado desde ha perdido a sus padres hasta la actualidad.

Kono sekai wa yori soi ai ikiteru no ni

(A través de este mundo que se nutre de la interdependencia)

Issei adentrado de sus pensamientos ve el lago en su caminar y se refleja algunas aventuras que ha pasado antes y mediante con quienes conoce.

Naze hito wa kizutsuke au no

(¿Por qué la gente se lastima entre sí?)

Pero el castaño recuerda esos duros momentos de culpa y de derrota mientras ve que hay una especie de portal que estaba completamente oscuro.

Naze wakare wa otozureru no

(¿Por qué tenemos que despedirnos?)

Y recuerda un duro adiós de alguien que conoció hace tiempo mientras que camina hacia ese portal oscuro mientras seguía recordando esa dura despedida.

Kimi ga tooku ni itte mo mada. Itsumo kono kokoro no mannaka

(Incluso si te encuentras lejos. En lo más profundo de este corazón)

Ahora vemos en una especie de salón a Twilight quien se encuentra leyendo un libro con una sola mano mediante que sus amigas la observan a la distancia, un tanto preocupadas por algo que pasó recientemente mientras que su compañera saca una especie de amuleto que le recuerda a alguien.

Ano yasashii egao de umetsukusareta mama

(Que está completamente lleno por esa gentil sonrisa)

Y en un reflejo de pensamiento se muestra el rostro de Issei en ese amuleto quien mostraba una verdadera sonrisa, haciendo que Twilight llore recordando al castaño quien no quería que se alejara de ella y que siguiera a su lado.

Dakishimeta kimi no kakera ni Itami kanjite mo mada tsunagaru kara

(Las piezas de ti que aún aprieto todavía a pesar del dolor están unidas, así que)

Y ese amuleto que tenia Twilight le cae una lagrima de su rostro mediante que brilla con luz propia mientras se dirige hacia una pared para abrir una especie de portal que emite bastante luz, que de otro lado del mismo Issei se percata de ello mientras suavemente dice el nombre de la chica y comienza a correr, y del otro lado del portal Twilight hace lo mismo y comienza a correr sorprendiendo a sus amigas y dos mujeres un tanto mayores que ellas.

Shinjiteru yo mata aeru to I'm waiting for your love

(Creo que volveremos a encontrarnos de nuevo y espero por tu amor)

Mediante que Issei y Twilight se acercan más y más hacia el portal, literalmente cerca entrelazan sus manos y un gran destello de luz hace un cambio de escena que la cámara muestra un gran cielo que rápidamente se cambia a un gran campo de flores que varios pétalos son levantados por el viento mostrando a la pareja unida.

I love you. I trust you

(Yo te amo. Confío en ti)

Y vemos a Issei y Twilight que están juntos y compartiendo un romántico beso mediante que los diversos pétalos de flores los rodean.

Kimi no kodoku wo wakete hoshii

(Deseo que compartas conmigo tu soledad)

Tomados de la mano, Issei y Twilight caminan por el sendero de ese campo de flores mediante que la cámara hace un acercamiento hacia el amuleto que tiene la chica en la mano que tenia libre mientras lo aprieta.

I love you. I trust you

(Yo te amo. Confío en ti)

Y mediante que se sigue viendo ese amuleto que tiene en la mano Twilight, repentinamente se encuentra en una especie de gran salón con un vestido violeta claro con destellos brillantes y ve que estaba dentro de una especie de baile mediante que en una mesa se encuentra Rean conversando sobre sus aventuras con Luna y Celestia acabando una especie de fantasía que ella veía en su mente y la disfrutaba.

Hikari demo yami demo

(Incluso en la luz y en la oscuridad)

Pero al notar que ese alguien no estaba, Twilight busca un asiento para sentarse y comienza a ponerse cabizbaja, triste y a punto de soltar lagrimas, pero ve que una mano se extiende con su palma abierta como si la invitara a bailar.

Futari da kara shinji aeru no

(Porque estamos los dos juntos, podemos creer entre sí)

Y mediante que Twilight levanta su rostro ve que en frente de ella se encuentra Issei quien se encuentra vestido en un traje formal adecuado para este tipo de fiesta haciendo que la chica limpie un tanto sus lagrimas y sonríe mientras acepta la invitación a bailar del castaño.

Hanasanaide

(No te alejes de mí)

Y los dos chicos a su ritmo comienzan a bailar una especie de vals mientras que la cámara se aleja de la pareja que continua bailando mientras se acaba la canción de fondo.

* * *

 **Quitenmela...[Trata de sacarse a Twilight quien lo ahorca con la cara roja]**

 **Twilight: ¿¡Por qué escribiste eso!? ¡No me gusta Ise!**

 **Rarity: ¡Querida tranquila, si lo matas nos quedamos sin historia!**

 **Aj: ¡Es verdad, calmate! [Trata de alejarla] ¿¡Desde cuando es tan fuerte!?**

 **Rainbow: Yo creo que esto de los X-Rounders es interesante...parece que hay algo nuevo. [Releyó esa parte]**

 **Pinkie: Si, además que en el próximo cap sabremos más [Sigue jugando Mario Odyssey] ¡Nooooo, me caí! T-T**

 **Fluttershy: Ehm...es normal que su cara este azul...[Todos ven que su rostro esta así]**

 **Aj y Rarity: ¡Twilight detente!**

 **Pinkie: Creo que mejor despido el cap...nos vemos en el próximo capítulo y...¡No puede ser volví a caer! [Se golpea la cabeza contra el suelo]**

 **Rainbow y Fluttershy: Hasta otra.**


	49. X-Rounder

**Que semana...ayer en especial fue un día bien largo para mí...**

 **Twilight: Cierto, vaya fiesta que se armó ayer...[Mira el desorden] Esto nos va a tomar horas.**

 **Rarity: Y más si es por una fiesta con patente Pinkie Pie, aunque admito que fue divertida...en especial con el concierto improvisado.**

 **Hasta ahora no capo como lo hicieron pero aún así, logre terminar el capítulo más pronto de lo que creí y eso es mejor para los lectores. [Cierra una bolsa de basura] ¡Pinkie, Dash dejen de jugar Blazblue y vengan a ayudar!**

 **Rainbow: En un minuto...ya casi...¡Noooo!**

 **Pinkie: ¡Ja, no puedes vencer a la campeona! [Pinkie tenía a en su cabeza una gorra de #1]**

 **Aj: Ay...dejen de hablar tan fuerte...unos desean dormir...[Aj se tapó la cabeza con una almohada]**

 **Te dije que la cidra aquí es distinta...[Bota la bolsa al tacho]**

 **Fluttershy: Ahm...¿No hay preguntas que responder en los reviews? [Barre el suelo mientras pregunta]**

 **Oh...gracias Fluttershy, a ver...AnotherWriterMore, gracias por tus palabras y que bueno que decidiste comentar...A lo de tu pregunta...Dale a tiempo a Twilight, la chica apenas está aprendiendo lo que siente...y más aún...lo de tonta no le cayó muy bien [Ve con una gota de sudor a una desanimada Twilight] No te lo tomes a pecho...**

 **Twilight: Me llamo tonta...es el peor insulto a mi persona...**

 **Rainow: ¡A mi me llamo enana y no me ando quejando! Por cierto...¿¡Y mi revancha!?**

 **A su tiempo...Siguiente, Ikari no Ryujin...creo que le molesta no tener respuesta clara...recuerda que es una cerebrito.**

 **Twilight: ¡No me llames así!**

 **Rarity: A ver...Flsash Hero da unas sugerencias...jeje, Shining siscon...que bien dicho.**

 **Aj: Ugh...a ver...a X29 parece haberle gustado la idea de los X-Rounders...Es verdad ¿De donde sacaste eso?**

 **Pinkie: ¡Oh, lo saco de Gundam AGE, si bien no es tan buena...tiene lo suyo! [Pinkie saca una cruz] ¡Y concuerdo con lo de School Days...Atrás demonio, atrás! [Le pone la cruz a una imagen del anime]**

 **Claro...ehm...lo de los X-Rounders lo decidí poner ya que es algo que nadie usa, todos usan poderes nuevos o de improvisación cuando a veces el mayor poder está en nuestro ADN, el instinto de supervivencia que todos tenemos.**

 **Fluttershy: Enjeru Hijshikina J-san hace una apuesta sobre un beso accidental entre Ise y Twilight...**

 **Twilight: ¿¡Qué!?**

 **Interesante...le entramos...ahora a esperar a tres caps para que vean los resultados [Ve a las chicas haciendo las apuestas] Vaya...**

 **Twilight: ¡Un minuto! [La pone a un lado]**

 **Aviso, antes que especulen que hago a Ise muy OP, les informo que los X-Rounder no son invencibles y vencer a uno es muy posible y que además él no será el único X-Rounder ya que...Oh mierda...**

 **Pinkie: ¡SPOILER! [baja la palanca y cae sobre él varios potes de pintura] ¡Fiu!**

 **[Escupe algo de pintura] Saben que...olviíenlo...sólo...sólo lean el capítulo...[se va a tomar un baño]**

 **Twilight: Pobre...pero él se lo busco...ejem, DxD pertenece a su respectivo autor y nuestros diseños humanos pertenecen al artista mauroz.**

* * *

 **Sekiryuutei Supremo**

 **Arco 5: La Amistad y el Valor son Uno**

 **Capítulo 49: X-Rounder**

* * *

Insertar canción: Last Desire – Maon Kurosaki (TV edit.)

Al inicio de la canción, hay un joven que parece que esta vistiendo un uniforme que usualmente se muestra en la academia Kuoh que al final se muestra Issei que sale de una especie de habitación, luego ve a Rean y van caminado hasta que la escena se cambia hasta la entrada de una academia llamada Canterlot, pero justo antes de entrar, presienten que un enemigo se encuentra detrás de ellos mientras que Issei muestra el Boosted Gear y con un orbe en su palma hace un Dragon Shoot mientras que la onda de energía roja se mantiene en frente de la pantalla mostrando el logo de la historia por unos segundos

Ikusu no michi wo tadori ashi wo tometa darou

(De cuantos caminos seguí, ¿a dónde fue que tuve que parar?)

Al comenzar las letras de la canción, el titulo desaparece pero la energía del Dragon Shoot se mantiene roja pero se cambia al Boosted Gear que usa Issei quien lo vemos a una edad muy joven, unos nueve años que estaba sentado en el piso.

Kooritsuita toki mo ima wa tooi kioku ni kasunde

(Incluso los tiempos congelados, son recuerdos lejanos que se desaparecen)

Issei se levanta mientas se limpia sus lagrimas cambiando la escena viéndose que cambia su apariencia a la que actualmente vive, 16 años y cambia su mirada hacia Rias y varias amistades conocidas, pero cambia su vista algo que lo deja helado.

Nani wo gisei ni subera tsuyoku nareru no ka to

("¿Y qué podría sacrificar para poder ser fuerte?")

Cambiando la cámara hacia Rias y los demás que conocen a Issei, los presentes ven que dos tumbas se aparecen cerca del castaño que emanan dos espíritus de dos personas que tanto quería pero el destino se los quito, eran los fallecidos padres de Issei.

Nigitta mama no te wo mada hodoku yuuki ga motenakute…

(Aún no tengo el valor de soltar esas manos que sostuve…)

Y en ese momento que los espíritus de los padres de Issei toman su mano derecha, el castaño entre lágrimas comienza a tener miedo mediante que los demás, iniciando con Rias y diversas chicas que tienen sentimientos de cariño y/o amor hacia el joven observan como este invoca su Boosted Gear rápidamente para dar un golpe hacia una pared desvaneciendo los espíritus de los padres de Issei.

Eiyuu ni wa narenai kara…

(Y es eso porque un héroe no pude ser…)

Y en ese golpe en la pared, parece que se rompe en tres grandes grietas de vidrio que se aparecen los Cosmic Packs que de ellos se empiezan a mostrar tres grandes manos oscuros que toman a Issei adentrándose a esa grieta que comienza a abrirse como si fuera un portal profundamente oscuro.

Sono koto ni kizuiteita

(Eso siempre lo supe todo el tiempo)

Todos los presentes se alarman por lo que está pasando a Issei, mediante que Rias quería ser la primera en rescatarlo, pero ven que Twilight Sparkle fue la que rescata al castaño tomando uno de sus hombros mientras lo observa y nota como el chico estaba llorando y le iba a dar un golpe para que se recupere.

Semete kimi wo mamoritai sou negau

(Pero en ese instante final, protegerte siempre fue mi deseo)

Pero con la mano derecha Issei detiene el golpe de Twilight quien se sorprende al ver como el chico entre lagrimas lo detuvo, pero se las limpia y con cuatro auras dentro de su cuerpo rompe el agarre de las manos oscuras y la pared vuelve rápidamente a ser intacta mediante que el castaño sale corriendo y de un salto activa su Balance Breaker y le da un golpe de lleno a un enemigo cuando sale del lugar en donde estaba cambiando la escena en una zona de batalla.

Kono karada wo tsurugi ni kaete arehateta michi no yuku

(Transformando este cuerpo a una espada andaré en esta tierra arruinada)

Y rápidamente Issei se encuentra luchando ante varios enemigos que se aparecieron en el aire y el resto se queda pasmado por unos segundos, pero se unen a la batalla ya que no quieren dejar a su amigo solo en lo que está lidiando.

Yowakatta jibun sae kirita susunda

(Incluso corté mi yo débil y voy a seguir hacia delante)

Ahora dentro de un cuarto especial, vemos a diversas compañeras de Twilight junto con las directoras de la academia dentro de un cuarto especial con diversas pantallas viendo expectantes la batalla, rápidamente se cambia a Serafall, Sirzerchs y Grayfia quienes ven desde el inframundo lo que ocurre y finalmente con Rean, que se aleja de Evangeline, Fie, Venelana y dos chicas más ya que ve a un ser oscuro que muestra una tétrica sonrisa.

Itsuka todoku no darou ka kimi ga nozomu mirai ni

(Me pregunto sí llegaremos al futuro que deseaste)

Y ese ser oscuro se presenta ante todos y delante de ellos, liderando el ataque se encuentran Rean, Rias y Twilight quienes las dos ultimas en mención ven que Issei se aparece en frente de los presentes con su Boosted Gear y desviando un ataque del ser con Ascalon sonrojando a las chicas.

Sono hi wo mukaeru made wa boku ga mamorinuku yo

(Y hasta que lleguemos a ese día, te protegeré)

Repentinamente Rias y Twilight toman cada una mano de Issei, pero lentamente suelta sus agarres para preparar la batalla ante el nuevo enemigo que se acerca y comienza alejarse de los chicos sin saber que ellos lo siguen mediante que la cámara va tomando una toma subiendo un paisaje cercano hacia una montaña.

* * *

Era ya mediodía del día dos en el que Ise y Rean estaban en la isla Alicorn…ayer fue un día agitado para ambos, uno tuvo que soportar las demandas de sus dos amigas e incluso les invitó pasteles y dulces hasta que casi lo dejan en la quiebra. El más joven soportar un ligero interrogatorio, una pequeña pelea, una charla y un almuerzo agradable pero también algo tedioso…si no fuera poco, en la noche, las esencias de los Cosmic Packs empezaron su segundo ataque, al ver que Ise ya estaba acostumbrado al cambio de flujo de energía y demás, decidieron atacar en sueños, si bien antes no podían porque la vida pasada del joven se metió e impidió eso, ahora que estaban ligados a un nivel mayor eran capaces de hacer lo que antes se les era imposible…las pesadillas eran…los miedos de Ise en imágenes, eran tantas que sería imposible describir todo pero todas tenían una relación, muestran el miedo al fracaso de Ise…que falle en sus metas y sueños, un miedo que si bien antes ocultaba y le rehuía, ahora era imposible, era hora de empezar a afrontarlos, no iba a ser fácil…pero de hacerlo valdría el resultado.

Al parecer, tras soportar una oleada de pesadillas…el nivel de acceso al poder de las Cosmic Packs aumenta…no mucho pero es algo…eso se vio en el entrenamiento matutino donde Ise pudo esta vez llegar a un 120% de sincronización…no era un gran cambio pero…es algo…además que Rean agregó la meditación a la rutina de Ise, más que esfuerzo físico, lo que su alumno necesita es fortalecer su mente y espíritu, era algo difícil pero tenía fe en Ise…además, tampoco es que pueda entrenarlo al ritmo de lucha que desea, su corazón aún no estaba al 100%, incluso Celestia le dijo que no haga nada de esfuerzo, que si se entera de que lo hace…se lo hará pagar caro.

Pero, Rean notó que había un cambio en el estilo de Ise…no un cambio excesivo pero más de…algo simple, casi parecía que tenía un conflicto en seguir sus instintos, como si…hubiera algo más…casi le recuerda a…esa vez…¿Será posible? De ser así, no le sorprendería…la vida de Ise ha sido pelear y pelear por 10 años y se ha salvado de morir varias veces…no es nada seguro pero de ser el caso, tendrá que intensificar el entrenamiento y hacer uno que adapte su cuerpo al nuevo instinto…irónico, parece que tendrá que regresar a las bases.

Por otro lado, Twilight y las demás habían acabado de ordenar los salones del primer piso con los adornos generales mientras dejaban los adornos personalizados a los alumnos de cada salón…claro, tuvieron que sacar a Rarity a rastras para impedir que se deje llevar ¡Deseaba adornar todo con listones morados!

Bueno, tras el casi fiasco…toda la mañana fue más calmada…sin contar las acciones random de Pinkie…ejem, como decía, el objetivo del día de hoy fue cumplido y mañana seguía el segundo piso y tal vez algo del tercero piso. Incluso Twilight decidió que no era mala idea entrenar en las mañanas con Ise y Rean, así podían pasar tiempo juntos y hacerse más fuertes. Por ello, tras una decisión unánime, las mañanas eran de entrenamiento mientras las tardes serían para terminar los arreglos y al paso que iban terminarán en uno días.

Twilight sabía que con todo lo que ha pasado y visto ayer, la relación con su hermano esta en…zona fría. Ni lo vio en la mañana cuando se despertó para venir a la escuela…oh bueno, mejor para ella, así evita conflictos innecesarios. Además, las cosas van bien para el festival, van incluso avanzadas en lo planeado y eso era una buena señal, todo iba a flor de piel…y eso la hacía muy feliz, ya tras terminar los arreglos en la escuela verá lo de Ise…si, mejor así, no debe saturarse y apresurar nada.

En fin, tras terminar lo de hoy…todas iban a Sugarcube para reunirse con Ise y Rean, las directoras Celestia y Luna les dijeron que le avisen a Rean de que vaya más tarde a hablar con ellas de algo urgente.

-Uf, al fin…ya estaba harta de tanto trabajo.- Rainbow estiró los brazos para tratar de calmarse.- No puedo creer que me hayan hecho poner los lazos del techo.

-Piedra, papel o tijera…todo fue justo.- Aj rio con el recuerdo de ver a la más baja entre ellas tratar de poner esos adornos.

-Hubiera sido más fácil si usabas tus alas Dashie.- La chica miró a la pelirosa con cara de ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?- Oh…pues era divertido verte hacer el intento.- la involucrada se dio una palmada en la cara por la troleada de la loca de su amiga y su propia estupidez…

-Cielos…a veces me pregunto si tienes algo en esa cabeza tuya.- Rarity dio su opinión sin remordimientos….cosa que la insultada no lo tomo muy bien.- Oh bueno ¿Segura que tu padre nos dejará entrar querida? No quiero que tras llegar a la puerta nos digan, no pasan…ya me ha pasado con la última tienda de modas de la isla.

-Eso paso porque te pusiste a pelear con una señora por una blusa…

-¡En mi defensa, esa mujer era el triple de la talla de esa blusa y además esa prenda me iba a hacer lucir divina!- Twilight dio un suspiro rendida por las palabras de su amiga ¿Para que esforzarse?

-¿Y el perrito Fluttershy, está en tu casa?

-Si…mi mamá lo está cuidando, dice que si no le haya una casa en estos días…se puede quedar.- Twilight asintió al escuchar eso, sonaba bien.

-¡Oh! ¿¡y como lo van a llamar!?- Pinkie apareció frente a la chica.- Yo tengo varios nombres, Fernir, Kero, Akamaru…

-Creo que eso es decisión del futuro dueño…- Rarity calmó a la chica quien hizo un puchero al ver negada su oportunidad de llamar al animalito.

Todas rieron un poco tras la escena, ya estaban cerca de Sugarcube, de seguro Ise y Rean ya habían regresado de su entrenamiento matutino…

-¡¿ISE!?- Twilight gritó horrorizada al ver al castaño sentado apoyado en la pared del edificio con varios moretones. Sin perder tiempo, todas fueron hacia él.- ¿¡Qué te paso!?

-Santos manzanos…¿Qué clase de bestia lo dejó así?

-Ni idea…pero se nota que es un bárbaro.

Aj y Rarity miraban como Twilight trataba de hacer reaccionar a Ise mientras Fluttershy lo revisaba para ver otras posibles heridas. Pinkie le tocaba con una ramita para ver si reaccionaba sacándole a Rainbow una carcajada y a Twilight un grito de rabia…¿Quién pudo dejarlo así? Quien fuera…era un ser desalmado…

-Muy bien Ise, aquí tengo el….hielo….Oh….- Rean salió del edificio para verse en frente de las 6 chicas quienes miraban a Ise para luego verlo, el proceso se repitió varias hasta que…todo tenía sentido…el culpable era el adulto.- Jajaja….¿hola?

Twilight apretó los dientes con rabia, sus amigas notaron que la chica no estaba haciendo sus ejercicios de respiración para controlar la ira…el humo que emanaba de ella….era mala señal.

-¡Va a explotar!- Pinkie se puso un casco de la brigada antibombas al igual que las otras y tomo a Ise en sus brazos.- ¡Al refugio!

Todas fueron tras ella hacia la parte trasera del edificio mientras Rean notó algo…la chica era digna alumna de Celestia…hasta había aprendido el destello de ira de la mujer…y sabía que estaba…jodido…

-¡REAN-SAAAAAAAAAN!

Un destello de luz se vio a lo lejos donde Sugarcube estaba…al parecer el día ya empezó con sus locuras habituales.

* * *

-A ver…Déjenme ver si entendí bien.- Ise estaba caminando al lado de las chicas y su maestro quien tenía un enorme chichón en la cabeza.- ¿Twilight lo golpeó maestro?

-Si…esta chica tiene un carácter explosivo que es equiparable al de Celestia…- Rean sintió escalofríos al recordar la ira de la mujer cuando ella descubrió que se comió su pastel reservado especial años atrás…- Brrr…de solo recordar eso me da escalofríos.

-Ok…- en eso paso a ver a las chicas, Twilight estaba avergonzada de que su carácter salió a flote de nuevo y cometió la barbaridad de golpear al maestro de Ise.- Y fue Fluttershy quien me curó.- la mencionada asintió tímida.- ¿Como?

-Sencillo…La magia de Fluttershy a parte del viento, también se especializa en pedir energía de la tierra y eso le permite curar a los demás siempre y cuando estén en su rango.

La explicación de Twilight tenía lógica y eso hacía ver que esos elementos de la armonía no eran simples objetos mágicos…había más…claro que al parecer es un secreto en la isla por lo que no va a hurgar en este a menos que lo vea necesario. Lo admite, la chica tiene buena mano para ser la curadora del lugar…nunca esta de más tener una en un grupo, son el soporte del grupo.

-¿Ya llegamos?- Pinkie hizo la pregunta, llevaban caminando 20 minutos, vaya que el laboratorio estaba lejos.

-No Pinkie…falta un poco más.- la respuesta de Twilight la decepciono…que aburrido era caminar.

Según palabras de Twilight, estaba cerca a la orilla de esta parte de la isla, la isla en si no era grande, era casi de la mitad de la isla que es Irlanda…en medio del Oceano Pacífico y muy cerca de Japón pero yendo más al sur, no era una isla que en sí destaque mucho si fuera visible para el resto del mundo.

-¿Ya llegamos?- volvió a preguntar.

-Aún no querida…- Rarity respondió esta vez…unos segundos después…

-¿Ya llegamos?

-No…- Aj habló con fastidio.

-¿Ahora sí?

-No Pinkie.- Fluutershy esta vez respondió con su voz calmada.

-Oh…¿Ya llega-?

-¡NOOOOOOOO!- Rainbow gritó ya harta de esta estupidez.- ¡Aún no llegamos, así que no hables si vas a hacer la misma maldita pregunta!- Pinkie asintió mientras la chica volvía a caminar.

-….¿Estamos cerca?- La pregunta de Pinkie, si bien no era la misma, tenía la misma finalidad…cosa que a la chica de cabello muticolor la sacó de quicio y deseaba arrancarse los cabellos.- Wow…que poca paciencia Dashie.

-Yo la mato…- Rainbow estaba a centímetros de cometer una barbaridad pero fue detenida por Aj que la agarró de la cintura.- ¡Suéltame, debo de darle una lección!

-A golpes no resolverás nada.- Todos reían por la escena mientras Pinkie solo seguía sonriendo con su clásica sonrisa, en señal que no entiende el maldito alboroto.

-¿Es así siempre?

-Más de lo que crees Ise…más de lo que crees.- Twilight siguió caminando hasta que…- ¡Ahí, ese es el laboratorio!

Todos notaron que el edificio en cuestión era de unos 5 pisos, era ancho también…de seguro para resistir los distintos experimentos que se realizan….Rean miró el lugar con sorpresa…este lugar era…

-Twilight….¿Quién dices que es tu padre?

-Mi padre se llama Nightlight…¿Por qué?- el adulto solo negó con la cabeza en indicativo de que no era nada…

 _-Quien lo diría…hablando de coincidencias._ \- Esto iba a ser interesante.

Mientras avanzaban, todos notaron que en la entrada habían dos personas…al parecer esperaban algo…en eso, los más jóvenes reconocieron a uno como Shining, el hermano de Twilight.

-¿Flash?- Twilight se mostró sorprendida de ver al chico de cabello azul oscuro con chaqueta de cuero que es la estrella del club de atletismo y de la banda de música de la escuela.- ¿Qué significa esto hermano?

-Bueno Twily…papá me dijo que yo también podía venir y traer un invitado y como sabes…Flash es alguien que considero un amigo cercano y lo traje a que vea el trabajo de papá.

-Es un gusto verte Twilight.- la chica solo sonrió cortésmente al saludo del joven.- Trate de hablar contigo desde el inicio de las vacaciones pero…siempre pareces ocupada.

-¿S-Si? Que raro…jajaja…- la chica sonrió nerviosa mientras…

-¿Y él es…?

-Flash Sentry.- Rarity respondió la pregunta de Ise quien se llevó la mano a la boca para no reír.- Madura…en fin, es de tercer año de secundaria superior, estrella del club de atletismo, gran músico, inteligente, popular con las chicas, guapo, amable…

-Al punto…- Ise miró con los ojos entrecerrados a la chica quién tosió un poco.

-Y es alguien que el hermano de Twilight tiene en alta estima…tal vez no lo notes pero él desea que esos dos salgan…siempre ha considerado que él es la mejor opción para Twilight.- Ise alzó una ceja al escuchar eso.

-Pero…esa es decisión de Twilight.- Aj se acercó a él y le susurró…

-Lo sabemos vaquero pero…ten en cuenta que Twilight no era muy sociable hasta un año atrás y si eso lo sumamos a la actitud sobreprotectora de Shining…- el castaño asintió al escuchar eso.

De pronto, la mirada de ambos…de Ise y Shining se cruzaron…el peliazul miró a Ise de manera algo…casi rencorosa, Ise lo miró como si estuviera loco…estúpidos celos de hermano…ni que estuviera saliendo con Twilight para que lo trate como la peste…aunque la idea no sonaba mala…al darse cuenta de su pensamiento Ise se rasco la cabeza…odiaba que Rias tuviera razón y que en la mañana le dijera que no desaproveche la oportunidad de acercarse a Twilight y demás…esa mujer…o es muy abierta de mente o en verdad acepta la idea de…compartir.

 _-Solo yo me meto en estas cosas…aún dudo de poder sacar adelante una relación con solo una mujer y ahora considero la idea de ir por la segunda…¿Soy idiota?_

[Si se me permite mi humilde opinión…]

 _-Tú cállate._

-Hola…tú debes ser quien Shining me dijo que viene del exterior.- Flash se acercó a Ise mientras Rarity y Aj se alejaban un poco. Ise notó que era de su tamaño…al ver le extendió la mano en señal de saludo.- Un gusto.

-Si…un gusto…- Ambos se dieron la mano solo para que Ise sienta que el apretón era todo menos amable dado que le estaba lastimando la mano.- Tú…

-Ni creas que porque ella te considera un amigo…todo está decidido.- Flash pasó a ver serio al castaño quien le devolvió el apretón con el doble de fuerza, cosa que le sacó a este un ligero quejido.

Ambos dejaron el apretón mientras Flash se sobaba la mano…este chico era fuerte, había oído que ayer lucho mano a mano con dos de los elementos de la armonía, él no lo creía…no vio la pelea ya que estaba preparando cosas de su banda para el festival pero…si entendió una cosa, el castaño fue suave con él…al menos eso le dice su instinto.

Twilight miró a su hermano furiosa y decepcionada de que llegue a esto…era el colmo, a él no le importaba lo que ella pensará…lo hacía por el bien de ella, no quería al extranjero cerca de su hermana y eso era un hecho.

-Parece que las cosas se han salido de control.- Rainbow miró a los 4…si que las cosas ya habían tomado otro nivel, aunque de entre los 4, Ise parece ser el más tranquilo sorprendentemente.

Rean decidió terminar con este ambiente tan tenso y se acercó a la puerta sin que nadie lo note y toco el timbre, no paso ni un segundo para que le pregunten quien era y a quien buscaba.

-Díganle a Nightlight que Rean Schawzer, el X-Rounder está aquí.

A esas palabras el del otro lado del comunicador asintió de inmediato y la puerta se abrió rápidamente, los jóvenes notaron eso y vieron a Rean con sorpresa, no oyeron que dijo pero parece que…

-Conozco a tu papá Twilight…es un viejo amigo.

-¿Q-Qué…?- la chica no pudo decir más dado que Rean ingreso a la instalación.- Ise…tu maestro es raro…

El castaño no dijo nada para refutar eso, era la verdad…sin esperar un segundo, todos ingresaron a la instalación para verse que la facilidad era…avanzada, estaba siendo cargada por varias Magems en la arquitectura del lugar y le daba casi el aspecto de un edificio hecho de cristales. Twilight miró con asombro todo, estaba teniendo uno de sus momentos de alegría por saber más y expandir sus conocimientos.

-Genial…se nota que todo es de última…tecnología.- Rainbow no era la chica más intelectual pero hasta ella admite lo genial que se ve todo esto.

-¡Es brillante!- Pinkie miraba con asombro y un brillo en los ojos las enormes gemas.

-Este estilo me da ideas para unos vestidos…- Rarity miraba con una mano en el mentón todo el lugar.

La instalación era la más importante de toda la isla, no solo por investigar los efectos de la magia en la anatomía humana, debido a que no es raro ver efectos secundarios en el cuerpo por el uso de una energía que mucho creen, es ajena al cuerpo humano, sino porque también se encarga de confirmar y desmentir teorías o mitos que pueden llevar desde unos años hasta siglos de existencia…siendo la teoría X-Rounder la más reciente en ser investigada y como ya hemos visto, ser la única confirmada.

-Me alegro de verlos.- Nightlight apareció en la zona de recepción con una mujer a su lado, al parecer su asistente ya que le dio unos documentos.- Gracias Emerald…dile a Han que proceda con el experimento.

-Si señor.- la mujer se fue a otra zona del lugar dejando al hombre con sus invitados…y entre ellos había uno que le sacó una sonrisa.

-Rean…que el infierno se congele, 5 años y al fin muestras la cara.- El mencionado sonrió al oír eso.

-Estuve ocupado, es bueno verte viejo amigo.- Ambos se dieron la mano ante la sorpresa de todos.- Y pensar que tu hija conoce a mi alumno…hablando de coincidencias.

-¿Tu alumno…el chico es tu alumno?- Rean asintió mientras Nighlight miraba a Ise quien se mostraba tan sorprendido como el resto.- Eso lo explica, tiene el mismo desarrollo de manos que tú…usan el mismo estilo.

Rean asintió mientras el resto miraba todo con sorpresa, esos dos se conocían…eso era una sorpresa. Twilight notó que su hermano se mostraba sorprendido…él tampoco lo sabía…

-Veo por tu mirada que tampoco sabías de esto.

-Papá guarda en secreto mucho de sus investigaciones…es natural que no cuente todo.

La chica no dijo nada, era cierto que él ni nunca comenta cosas sobre su trabajo. Además, le sorprendía que conociera al maestro de Ise, aunque no le sorprende dado que según lo que dijo estuvo en la isla por lo menos dos veces.

-Veo que trajiste un invitado Shining.- el adulto miró al joven acompañante de su hijo.- Hola Flash, tiempo que no te veía.

-Es bueno verlo de nuevo señor.- el chico parecía tener el aprecio del padre, no se veía como algo extraño dado que el hijo mayor parece conocerlo bien…al menos eso parece.

-Un minuto…no es por ser irrespetuoso pero…¿Cómo es que ustedes se conocen maestro?- Ise hizo la pregunta que todos deseaban hacer.

-Se nota que es tu alumno Rean, tiene la misma manera de preguntar las cosas.

-Nah…él siempre ha sido así.- Ise miró fastidiado a su mentor quien sonrió con gracia.- A tu pregunta Ise, cuando llegue a esta isla tras obtener mis nuevos poderes…también obtuve un "nuevo" instinto.- el castaño pareció captar lo que dijo.- Veo que le contaste algo de los X-Rounders ayer en tu casa.

-Mi hijo habló de ellos y el chico pregunto, debía responder.

-¡Minuto! Papá...se claro y dinos que pasa.- Twilight se cruzó de brazos en señal de que quería respuestas ahora.

El mencionado asintió e hizo un gesto de que lo sigan, todos empezaron a seguirlo al interior de las instalaciones. Al llegar a un gran elevador, Nightlight presionó el botón al sótano más bajo del lugar.

En la bajada, Ise miró a su maestro como preguntando ¿Por qué no le dijo nada?

-No lo hice ya que no era el momento…ahora lo es.- Ise suspiró ante esa respuesta típica de su maestro.

Al llegar al último sótano, todos bajaron del elevador y se acercaron a un gran portón con varios mecanismos de seguridad…

-Woah…que seguridad tan…estricta.- Aj miró con asombro la enorme puerta.

-Si…tal vez encontremos aliens.- Pinkie dijo eso con unos lentes de sol bien oscuros.

-No somos los MIB querida…aunque…¿Por qué tanta seguridad señor?- Rarity le quitó los lentes a la chica quien trato de recuperarlos pero la pelipurpura los guardó en su escote ante la sorpresa y decepción de la pelirrosa.

-Simple…aquí yacen guardados los avances de la más grande investigación que hay en el laboratorio.

-¿Y…está bien que nos lo muestre?- Fluttershy no era buena con estas cosas…mucho secreto, casi parece de esas películas de conspiraciones secretas.

-Confio en ustedes, son amigos de mis hijos, además que Rean aquí presente sabe de este lugar.- el mencionado se encogió de hombros.

Sin más que decir, Nightlight sacó su tarjeta de acceso y la deslizo en la máquina que estaba al lado de la puerta e introdujo una clave de 10 dígitos. Para que luego, cada mecanismo de seguridad en la puerta se empiece a desactivar.

[Hablando de seguridades extremas…]- Ddraig no creía la gran cantidad de secretos que debían haber tras esa puerta.- [¿Tan importante es la teoría X-Rounder para que la protejan así?]

Ise estaba de acuerdo con su amigo pero tras ver las habilidades de su maestro y saber ahora que es un X-Rounder le da una idea de las habilidades de estos, su maestro siempre parecía predecir el movimiento de su oponente y si bien a veces lo lastiman…es también una prueba de que los X-Rounder no son invencibles…además que ser uno es casi imposible.

Tras abrirse la puerta al fin, todos los demás notaron que dentro de esta había como simuladores parecidos a esos juegos arcade. Cada uno con una especie de casco y palancas de control. Más adelante algo así como una zona de pruebas y varias personas haciendo pruebas o incluso rellenando formularios…incluso una zona donde se ve que le hacen la autopsia a un cerebro.

-Qué asco…- Rarity y Fluttershy se mostraron asqueadas al ver eso.

-¿Qué es este lugar señor?- Flash le hizo la pregunta.

-El laboratorio de pruebas de X-Rounders…aquí se hacen las investigaciones y pruebas.

-Antes que nada señor…¿Qué es un X-Rounder?- Rainbow hizo la pregunta ya que el término la estaba confundiendo.

-Un X-Rounder…- Rean habló primero.- Es un ser que posee capacidades sensoriales de un alto nivel, para resumir y simplificar todo…poseen un sexto sentido que les avisa de un peligro y el cuerpo reacciona involuntariamente a este.

-Ooooohhhh, como el sentido arácnido de Spider-man.- Pinkie hizo el comentario…uno que le saco a varios una gota de sudor.

-A-Algo así…- Rean se aclaró la garganta para continuar.- El secreto de esto es una glándula dormida que yace en una la zona del cerebro que está cerca a la nuca, la X-Region.

Inmediatamente, Rean contó todo lo que se sabe de un X-Rounder, como puede uno volverse uno de ellos a través de los 3 posibles métodos pero que ninguno es concreto, que pueden ser seres de cualquier raza y que en verdad la habilidad de uno, el X-Pulse, es una habilidad primitiva de todos y que en la actualidad solo los animales la tienen dado que a diferencia de los seres pensantes…no están civilizados.

-Vaya…y yo que creía que no me podía sorprender más.- Aj se acomodo su sombrero mientras decía eso.-Quiere decir que es posible tener una especie de sensor en nuestro cerebro…

-Los X-Rounders son raros…muy raros.- Nightlight señaló a los científicos que estaban trabajando en unos cascos.- Por ello, uno de nuestros colegas propuso el uso de esos cascos o unas pastillas para forzar el despertar de la X-Region…

-Cosa que no apruebo…crearían a un X-Rounder artificial, los efectos negativos pueden ser fatales.- Rean miró al líder de la investigación con molestia.- Uno de los acuerdos que hice para que estudien lo que me pasó era que no forzarían esto.

-Lo sé Rean…por ello se detuvo la investigación luego de que el que propuso la idea fuera despedido y expulsado de la isla por malas prácticas…- Rean pensó que la medida no fue la mejor, hablará con Celestia y Luna sobre esto.

-Entonces…¿Rean-san es un X-Rounder?

-Así es Twilight, el primero oficialmente reconocido ya que puede que haya uno cuantos más en el mundo o algunos con el potencial. Aparte de las habilidades sensoriales, los X-Rounder más poderosos pueden tener una habilidad especial y única…el caso de Rean es absorber las últimas memorias de los que elimina.

-Bizarro…- Rarity tembló un poco ante esa idea…

-Mi punto es…que ciertos X-Rounder parecen tener un talento único…eso se descubre con cada uno y no hay 2 X-Rounders con el mismo talento especial...- Nighlight se acercó a las maquinas con palancas estilo arcade.- Pedí que vinieran porque deseo hacerles unas pruebas…

-¿Pruebas…serán escritas?- Rainbow pregunto temerosa, ella era pésima para esa cosas.

-No…solo usarán estas máquinas.- Nightllight puso su mano sobre una de las máquinas.- este es un medidor de velocidad de reacción del cerebros ante ciertas situaciones de peligro…es un medidor de la probabilidad de uso de la X-Region.

-En palabras simples...¿desea ver si somos potenciales X-Rounders?- Aj se mostró confundida y algo sorprendida.

-¡Uy, que genial, así podre saber lo que pasará durante una pelea, mismo estilo Newtype!

[¿Acaba de hacer una referencia a Gundam?]- Ddraig habló sorprendido por las palabras de Pinkie quien daba varios saltitos en su lugar de la emoción.

-No puedo creer que pidas hacer esto a los chicos….¿Quien te pidió hacerlo…Celestia…Luna?- Rean cruzó los brazos al decir eso.

-En realidad…ninguna de las dos…tengo una ligera corazonada y deseo ver si es cierta…- Nighlight llevó a los chicos a las maquinas…- Adelante, siéntense…tú también puedes entrar Flash, a más mejor…- el chico asintió y no dudo en sentarse, de inmediato, Ise, Twilight y las demás hicieron lo mismo.- ¿y tú hijo?

-No papá, yo paso…sé que los resultados saldrán negativos.

El hombre asintió y de inmediato presiono un botón en la consola cercana a las maquinas prendiendo las 8 máquinas, de pronto…los cascos de las maquinas se pusieron en la cabeza de todos cubriendo sus ojos y orejas dejando solo visible la boca.

-Que bueno que me quite mi sombrero…- Aj sonrió al decir eso.- La próxima vez avise…

-Lo lamento…Verán, estos cascos harán simulaciones de distintos peligros, serán al azar y ustedes deben reaccionar a estos usando las palancas que tienen a la mano…a mayor sea la velocidad de reacción…mayor será el rango y así sacaremos las concusiones finales.

-Ehm…yo estoy acostumbrado a reacciones rápidas…¿eso no afecta la prueba?-

Ise miró al lado equivocado pero Nighlight y Rean sonrieron al escuchar la pregunta.

-No Ise…lo que esta máquina mide es la velocidad de reacción de la señal del cerebro al cuerpo, incluso los más hábiles maestros de artes marciales tardan más en reaccionar que un X-Rounder.- Ise asintió a las palabras de su maestro.

-La prueba durará 2 horas…

-¿¡2 horas!? ¡En ese tiempo este casco arruinará mi cabello!

-No hagas dramas Rarity, esto será divertido.- Rainbow sonaba emocionada al decir eso.

-Um…solo espero que…no enfrentemos cosas que dan miedo…

-¡No te preocupes Fluttershy, esto será como un paseo en el arrollo!

-En el campo Pinkie…- Aj negó con la cabeza el mal uso de la frase por parte de su amiga.

-Buena suerte Twilight.

-Oh…um…gracias Flash.- Twilight agradeció el gesto, esto era una prueba y ella iba a dar todo para pasarla.- ¿Listo Ise?

-¿Eh? Oh…si….- Ise respondió algo dubitativo…se sobo de nuevo la nuca…

 _ **-Je, sigues negando lo obvio…admite que los hechos son más que claros**_ _.-_ Alfa le habló al joven quien no dijo nada y se concentró en lo que iba a pasar.

A los segundos, los simuladores iniciaron la prueba de 2 horas para ellos mientras los adultos se iban a un lado a ver que la prueba se desarrolle normal.

-Creo que no los he presentado…Rean, él es mi hijo Shining.- Nightlight presentó al joven con Rean quien notó algo de la desconfianza del chico.

-Je…veo que se parece mucho a ti…incluso en eso de desconfiar de los extranjeros.- El chico se sorprendió al escuchar eso.- Ni te sorprendas…tengo ya casi 40 años muchacho y he visto mucho…incluso la maldad de la gente.

-Entonces entiende porque desconfío de usted…la gente de afuera es…

-Es como la de acá…no hay diferencias, el hecho de que viven en una isla aislada no significa que no tengan los mismos defectos que afuera, si bien Celestia y Luna han creado una pequeña utopía…te diré lo que las destruye, sus mismos habitantes…y esta isla no es ajena a ese posible problema.

-La gente de aquí sigue las reglas…hay orden…paz…

-¿Pero cuanto pasará hasta que esa paz los aburra? ¿En verdad crees que los humanos, seres que descienden de una especie que fue cazadora y nómada por miles de años se quedará quieta…? La paz y el orden son temporales, a veces….pelear para mantenerlas es el único camino o incluso luchar por ellas, tienes un muy mal concepto sobre la paz y el orden…el caos no es malo…es solo algo que nos hace humanos ya que nos da la libertad de elegir nuestro propio sendero.

-Con todo respeto, la gente de afuera solo se preocupa por ellos mismos….aquí nos ayudamos y protegemos el uno al otro…no nos traicionamos.- Rean sonrió con burla al oír eso.

-Se nota que solo ves lo malo del exterior…pones a todos en un mismo saco, veo que me catalogas a mí como un extranjero metiche, je…tu padre pensó igual que tú cuando me conoció…por ello nunca me presento a su familia las veces que estuve aquí.

-Eso fue antes…soy más…comprensivo con los que vienen a la isla desde afuera.- Nightlight miró a Rean con seriedad.- Fuiste el primero en años en venir y además tras tu segunda visita donde trajiste algunos de afuera, la cantidad de gente que va y viene es mayor.

-Y eso lo veo como un peligro…¿Quién sabe que tipo de gente viene a la isla?- Rean suspiró cansado, este chico tenía mucho que aprender.

-Déjame preguntar algo, a ambos….¿Qué piensan de Ise?

-Es un chico…extraño, no es como los de su edad.- Nightlight miró al castaño quien seguía con la simulación.- Otros estarían tras faldas o despreocupados por su futuro y si bien aún tengo mis dudas, tras ver que es tu alumno…no le veo mal darle una oportunidad de que se junte con mi hija, ella parece feliz con su compañía.

-Pues yo me opongo a eso…padre, con todo respeto ese chico solo emana problemas, no sé que es pero algo en el me dice que si Twilight está con él en cualquier sentido, ella correrá peligro.

-Pues que mal concepto tienes de él…se nota que criticas antes de conocer. No niego que Ise tiene sus defectos…a veces siento que…hubiera sido mejor que tuviera una vida más normal pero el destino lo puso aquí…no te diré nada ya que no está en mi que cambies tu opinión sobre él pero si te diré una cosa…- Rean miró a Shining con una seriedad amenazante que puso a este nervioso.- No pongas a mi alumno en el mismo saco que la mierda que hay en el exterior, eso no te lo pasaré por alto chico.

Tras ello, ninguno volvió a hablar…Nightlight suspiró al ver como Rean callaba a su hijo y si bien no le gustó el modo como lo dijo…debía darle la razón, su hijo era muy prejuicioso…demasiado y eso lo heredó de él…oh bueno, con la experiencia aprenderá a no ser tan prejuicioso.

Las pruebas siguieron por las 2 horas que seno dijo que durarían, Ise veía que las pruebas en si eran situaciones de supervivencia y de acción rápida al peligro…era extraño, cada vez que se afrontaba a una de las situaciones, reaccionaba antes de que supiera que venía… claro que no pasaba siempre, a veces tardaba más o tenía que ver que pasaba para reaccionar. Dicho eso, Ise siguió en lo suyo mientras las demás no tenían tanta suerte ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser esto? Decían…pues ahí está la respuesta, ellas necesitaban de sus ojos y otros sentidos para reconocer el peligro y poder actuar…la prueba no iba bien para ellas…al parecer los únicos que parecían seguir el ritmo eran Ise y Flash…pero lo que nadie sabía, ni siquiera Ise…era que la máquina en la que estaba realizaba las simulaciones más difíciles…en pocas palabras, Ise estaba reaccionando casi anticipando el peligro…

[Al parecer nuestras sospechas eran correctas…¿Cómo pasó esto? Los Cosmic Packs, la batalla con Rahab…la casi muerte…¿Acaso esos fueron los detonantes? De ser así…tengo el presentimiento que ese chico Vali también puede estar en esto…]- Ddraig miró a su compañero y como seguía con la prueba.

Las dos horas pasaron volando, cuando todas las máquinas dieron la señal de que esta había acabado, los cascos salieron de la cabeza de todos quienes dieron un quejido…

-Mi cabeza…- Rainbow sentía que había estudiado toda la noche para un examen.

-¡Mi cabello….mi cabello es un desastre!- Rarity se miró su cabello y gritó con horror al ver las puntas de este…era terrible.

-Ay…todo el mundo da vueltas y vueltas y vueltas…- Pinkie tenía los ojos en espiral, señal de que estaba mareada.

-Oh cielos…no es algo que quisiera repetir…claro, si les parece bien.- Fluttershy sacudió su cabeza en señal de que hablaba en serio.

-Por mis corrales…esto es algo que no quiero repetir…jamás.- Aj se puso su sombrero mientras trataba de poner su cerebro en orden.

-Ugh…es casi como esa montaña rusa en el parque de diversiones al otro extremo de la isla.- Twilight se sobaba las sienes mientras miraba a los costados.- Papá…no volveré a hacer esto…nunca.

-Je, esta bien hija…veo que todos están bien…¿Cómo te sientes Flash?

-Un poco mareado pero bien…- el chico asintió en señal de estar bien.

-No esperaba menos de ti amigo.- Shining dio unas palmadas al hombre del joven.- Por ello eres mi sucesor en esta escuela.

Twilight rodó los ojos en señal de que su hermano estaba en eso nuevamente, decidió ver a Ise quien estaba con la cabeza baja y miraba nada en concreto. La chica tomó su hombro y lo sacudió…al hacerlo, Ise alzó la mirada para encontrarse con ella, la cara de preocupación de su amiga lo hizo salir de su trance y sonrió, ella hizo lo mismo.

Tras terminar de hacer las pruebas, Nightlight dijo que los resultados estarían para mañana, le dijeron a todos los jóvenes que se podían retirar cosa que fue aceptada por todos quienes agradecieron la atención del padre de Twilight.

-Yo me quedaré a hablar con Nightlight y ponernos al día.- Ise asintió a las palabras de su mentor y se fue con los demás…dejando a los adultos…solos…- ¿Por qué mentiste? Los resultados son inmediatos…- Rean paso a ver al hombre quien sacó el papel con los resultados de la máquina.- Y bien…

-Tal como lo espere…uno de ellos tiene el potencial…- Nightlight le dio a Rean el papel y él empezó a leer los resultados.

 **Twilight Sparkle: Negativo (E)**

 **Rarity: Negativo (F)**

 **Rainbow Dash: Negativo (D)**

 **Pinkamena Diane Pie: Negativo (E)**

 **Fluttershy: Negativo (F)**

 **Applejack: Negativo (D)**

-Las chicas no pasaron…no me sorprende.- Rean siguió leyendo y dio un silbido de asombro al ver el nombre y el resultado.

 **Flash Sentry: Potencial X-Rounder (C)**

-¿C? Nada mal, creo que es el mejor resultado que veo a parte del mío.

Las pruebas de X-Rounder son catalogados en letras siendo F, E y D signos negativos de que no es ni será un X-Rounder, las letra muestran que hay una posibilidad. Siendo A la que uno es un X-Rounder que está despertando y S que eres uno al 100 %. Rean al ser uno, tendría una S sin duda alguna.

-¿Esta era tu sospecha?- Nightlight negó con la cabeza.

-Es una ligera sorpresa pero no…mira el que sigue…- Rean hizo eso y al ver el resultado…suspiró y se tapó la cara en señal de exasperación…

-Otro problema a la lista…maldita sea ¿Por qué atraes tantas situaciones problemáticas hacia ti, Ise?- Rean sabía que ahora debía sumar esto a la lista de problemas del joven.

 **Hyoudo Issei: X-Rounder (A)**

Ise estaba despertando como un X-Rounder, esto era algo que Rean no había planeado ni pensado que pasaría.

* * *

Afuera de las instalaciones, Ise se sobaba el cuello…cada vez era más exasperante…se estaba volviendo loco.

-¿Ise…que te pasa?- Twilight tomó la mano del joven para que la mire.- Y no me vengas con que nada…estás así desde la prueba.

-Yo…- el castaño no sabía que decir…¿Debía decir lo que pasaba?

-¡Ya sé! ¿Y si vamos a la zona de esquivar? Ya saben, ese lugar del gimnasio para esquivar esas pelotas, la máquina que usan para practicar reflejos.- Rainbow dio la idea, una que le gusto a más de uno.

-¡Oh, yo voy, yo voy! ¡Suena divertido!- Pinkie alzó la mano como una alumna pidiendo permiso.

-Saben…no es mala idea, servirá para estirar las piernas tras estar sentados 2 horas.- Aj asintió al decir eso, le gustaba la idea.

-No me niego en acompañarlos…pero ni loca voy a esquivar esas pelotas infernales.- Rarity sacudió su cabello hacia atrás al decir eso, ella era una dama y no iba a realizar esos actos bárbaros.

-Yo solo los veré…claro, si les parece bien.- Fluttershy habló casi en susurro lo último pero todas la entendieron, más por experiencia que por escucharla.

-¿No les molesta que nosotros vayamos también? Deseo ver como está el gimnasio.- Shining lo dijo con el tono más tranquilo del mundo.

-Yo también deseo usar esa máquina, sería perfecta para practicar mis reflejos.- Flash también dio su voz de querer ir.

Nadie dijo nada, Twilight suspiró y pesó las opciones…entendió que la intención de Rainbow era de animar a Ise, sea lo que sea que lo tiene así, rayos…le preguntaría a Ddraig que le pasa pero dado que su hermano y Flash están aquí, el dragón no puede hablar en público ya que según Ddraig, no desea exponerse más de lo necesario fuera de las batallas en frente de gente que no confía.

Quería hablar con Ise y ver que le pasa, le preocupa verlo así y conociéndolo, se guardará eso hasta que crea que debe decirlo o hasta que ella se lo saque a golpes…la última opción es la más rápida y dolorosa…obviamente no es la que desea usar.

-Ise…¿Deseas ir?- El castaño miró a la chica y tras meditarlo un poco asintió.- Bien…vamos al gimnasio de la escuela entonces.

Y así, todos fueron al gimnasio de la escuela y obviamente todos trataban de no aburrirse con la larga caminata entablando conversaciones. Flash hablaba con Twilight quien por no parecer mal educada seguía la charla, ella no lo detesta…es un buen chico y de los pocos que la tratan normal pero no lo ha considerado un amigo ya que no hablan muy seguido y demás, aparte de eso…de los intentos de su hermano por emparejarlos…

- _Es el colmo, yo me puedo conseguir un novio por mi cuenta.-_ Twilight miró de reojo hacia atrás, Ise caminaba por su cuenta y eso la preocupa.- _Deseo que me diga que le pasa…¿Aún no confías en mí Ise?-_ Ese simple pensamiento la entristecía.

-Y entonces…¿Twilight…pasa algo?- la chica salió de su trance al escuchar al joven.- Te ves distraída.

-No…no…es solo…bueno, Ise no se ve bien y me preocupa.- Twilight jugó con uno de los mechones de su cabello.

-¿Él…es importante para ti…como amigo o algo más?- Twilight se sorprendió a esa pregunta.

-No…No lo sé…es verdad que me importa mucho…eso no lo voy a negar pero también…siento que hay más…ni yo me entiendo.- Flash se mostró triste al oír eso…él tenía un interés en ella desde la escuela media…ver que ella estaba mostrando interés en alguien más era difícil…tal vez no debió esperar tanto en entablar charlas con ella…tal vez así ella…

Ise miraba la charla entre esos dos y sintió un fastidio en el estómago…esa misma sensación que sintió cuando Raiser hablaba de que Rias sería su esposa volvía…esa rabia…

 _ **-Vaya…el chico esta celoso…que sorpresa.-**_ Beta rio al decir eso, esto era divertido de ver.

 _ **-Jajaja no te avergüences chico, al fin y al cabo, deseas a esa chica…ella y Rias son tuyas ¿Verdad?-**_ Gamma habló casi burlón.

Ise gruño al escuchar eso…no refuto nada ya que era verdad…ellas eran de **él, Twilight era de él…Solo de él y nadie iba a…**

-Oye…reacciona.- Shining sacó al joven del trance algo macabro que tenía.- Estás actuando raro.

-Yo…lo lamento…me quede pensando en algo.- Ise solo respondió al mismo tiempo que ese fastidio en su cuello volvía.

-Como sea…solo no te quedes mirando a la nada, es tétrico.- Ise asintió a las palabras del hermano de Twilight.- Y te advierto…no lastimes a mi hermana.

-¿Qué?- Ise miró a Shining con confusión.- Eso es absurdo, yo nunca…

-Eres un forastero, no confío en los de afuera…ella no se debe involucrar con personas como tú, ella está mejor aquí…en la isla, segura y con alguien de aquí.- Ise apretó los dientes al oír eso…la trataba de alejar de él…no…eso no se lo iba a permitir.

Shining miró a Ise a los ojos y se quedo helado al ver la enorme ira que había en estos…si veía bien, podía jurar ver a un monstruo tomando forma de una especie de reptil monstruoso con alas…¿Cómo era posible algo así? Ise le quitó la vista a Shining y apresuró su paso hacia donde Twilight se encontraba y en medio de la marcha la tomó de la mano ante la sorpresa de todos y el sonrojo de la chica.

-¿¡Ise!? ¿¡Qué haces!?- la chica trato de saber que pasaba pero el apretón que él le dio la hizo callar…casi parecía como si…- ¿Ise?

El castaño no dijo nada mientras seguía caminando con ella, los demás apresuraron el paso para no perderlos de vista.

-¿Qué le pasa?...Está actuando raro…- Fluttershy miró a sus amigas quienes no supieron que responder.

Shining se puso al lado de Flash quien aún estaba confundido en lo que pasó…estaba hablando con Twilight de los más calmado y tratando de que se acerquen y pasa esto…el hermano de la chica notó algo…Ise parecía celoso pero…¿A qué niveles? Y esos ojos…solo le dan escalofríos…era como ver a un ser que proviene de la oscuridad.

En su camino, Twilight no sabía que pensar…casi parecía que Ise no quería dejarla ir, como temiendo que de hacerlo ella se fuera. La chica con su mano libre tocó el brazo del chico y lo acarició, ese simple acto lo hizo detenerse y mirarla…al hacerlo, ella notó que estaba…asustado…¿De qué…? Era extraño…Ise al notar su actitud, la soltó de inmediato y desvió la mirada…no tenía el valor de verla a la cara ahora.

¿Qué lo poseyó para hacer eso? Creía que sus instintos de dragón estaban bajo control…pero ahora que lo piensa, con todo lo que ha pasado…no le sorprendería que pierda el control sobre estos…es más, actuó con una actitud territorial nada común en él…¿Era por…?

 _ **-No niegues que la chica es especial para ti…tú mismo lo dijiste.**_ \- Alfa le habló al joven quien entrecerró los ojos.

 _-No lo hago…estar con ella me hace sentir lo mismo que con Rias…pero…¿Está bien? No deseo apresurar nada…y aún así…_

 _ **-Pues…hazlo…o la perderás…¿La deseas en brazos de otro?**_ \- Ese simple pensamiento era horrible de pensar…

Twilight notó que ya estaban cerca a la escuela y el gimnasio, decidió tomar la mano de Ise y llevarlo hacia el edificio, no entendía que le pasaba pero…al menos debía mostrarle que ella no era a ningún lado.

-Vamos…será bueno para que te relajes.- la chica lo jaló para que camine…

Ise solo asintió con solo un pensamiento en mente…Estaba muy confundido…¿Qué debía hacer?

* * *

Ya en el gimnasio, todos fueron a la zona donde hay una cámara donde las pelotas son lanzadas de distintas direcciones, era una zona para practicar reflejos…y también para hacer unas cuantas bromas.

Rainbow fue la primera en entrar y usar la máquina, habían 10 niveles y sólo los mejores los completan todos en un solo round, si recibes 3 golpes quedas fuera. La chica si bien tiene agilidad y velocidad, se precipita demasiado y perdió en el nivel 5 tras recibir un balón en la cara.

-Augh…mi nariz….- la chica se sostenía la lastimada zona para parar el sangrado de la nariz.

-Oh Rainbow…déjame ver.- Fluttershy fue a ayudar a su amiga, al ser la que usa más magia de curación, aprendió lo básico de la medicina.- No es grave, solo inclina la cabeza hacia arriba.

La chica asintió e hizo lo que su mejor amiga le pidió. Aj fue la segunda en entrar. Si bien era más calmada y centrada que su amiga, le faltaba la velocidad de reacción necesaria para moverse más veloz y perdió en el mismo nivel que Rainbow, el 5.

 **-** Ay…quien haya hecho los niveles de esta cosa…era más cruel que un torero…- La chica se sobaba el estómago, la zona más afectada.

-Por eso no me gusta la idea de usar esta cosa, Lyra la diseño con el propósito que nadie pase el último nivel con todo de una sola pasada.- Rarity ayudó a la rubia a sentarse en una de las sillas.

-No me sorprende…- Aj se acomodó en la silla, ahora solo desea descansar...

-¡Mi turno!- Pinkie entró para probar suerte...- ¡Aaaaaahhhh!- no hay que ser un genio para saber el resultado…

-¡Pinkie! ¿¡Estás bien!?- Twilight fue hacia su amiga quien salió de la cámara arrastrándose al mismo estilo de un zombie con varias marcas de balones en el cuerpo…irónicamente llegó al nivel 6 pero la emoción le ganó y bueno…ya ven que pasó.

-¡Twily~! ¡Me duele~!- la chica lloraba lágrimas al estilo cascada. La pelipurpura sonrió al escuchar a su amiga y le acarició la cabeza para calmarla.

La ayudó a levantarse y la puso en una silla mientras la agraviada decía que esa máquina de lanzar pelotas le tenía odio…lo presiente ya que se la puso difícil al final a propósito.

-Te toca Flash…suerte.

-Gracias Shining.- el chico entró a la recámara y la actividad empezó.

-Psh, Twilight…¿Podemos hablar?- Rarity le susurró a la chica quien se acercó a su amiga tras dejar a Pinke con una bolsa de hielo en la cara.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Quiero saber una cosa…¿Por qué Ise actuó así cuando veníamos para acá?- Twilight se sonrojo un poco pero negó con la cabeza en señal de que no tenía idea.- Mmmm…puede que haya estado celoso de verte hablar con Flash.

-¿¡Qué!?- Twilight susurró a pesar del grito que deseaba dar.- ¡Absurdo, no hay lógica en eso! Además…no debería…él y yo sólo somos amigos.- Rarity sonrió al escuchar eso…

-Entonces…tampoco deseas nada con Flash.

-No…creí que eso ya estaba claro.- Twilight se cruzó de brazos.

-Entiendo…¿No te molestará si lo invito a salir una vez?

-Para nada.- Rarity notó que no había duda…vaya que era sorpresa, siempre creyó en su mente que algo pasaría entre ellos…aunque claro, era una idea sin fundamentos…

-¿Tampoco con Ise?- Ahí Rarity si vio una ligera reacción. _\- Bingo…_ \- la chica sonrió maléficamente.- Sabes…hay rumores que tras lo de ayer, varias chicas del campus hablan de él…- Twilight empezó a tener un tic involuntario en el ojo.- Además que dicen que su look de chico rebelde es muy atractivo…también escuché a una de las chicas de esa banda de tercer año…las Dazzlings deseaban encontrarlo para….

-¡Dile a esas perras que se alejen de mi…!- Twilight gritó al no contener más esa ira en su cabeza…al notar lo que hizo…sonrió avergonzada que todos la vean actuar como una loca.- Jajajaja….Ups…no pasa nada…- Twilight se sentó de nuevo y miró a Rarity con odio…- Tú…me engañaste…

-Ufufu y valió la pena…no tiene nada de malo que sientas eso querida…ahora sabes que son los celos.

¿Celos? Ella nunca tuvo celos, dado que nunca había interactuado mucho socialmente con los demás hasta el año pasado, nunca había pensado mucho en eso…era un sentimiento horrible, tus deseos de que eso tan especial sea tuyo y solo tuyo no vaya a ningún lado era…tenebroso.

 _-No sé que hacer…tengo…tengo miedo de que lo que siento sea más que amistad…porque si es así, no sabré que hacer…_ \- Twilight bajó la mirada al pensar en eso mientras Ise la veía preocupado…¿Por qué habrá gritado así?

De pronto, Flash salió de la recámara tras recibir el tercer golpe pero le fue mejor que al resto, llego al nivel 9. Shining sonrió al ver eso, en sus palabras, el chico era lo mejor en alumnos que tenía la escuela, aparte de su hermana y sus amigas…sin duda el chico iba a llegar lejos.

-¡Vamos I-kun! Es tu turno…- Pinkie levantó a Ise de su asiento para empujarlo a la cámara.

-Ehm…tal vez hoy no debería…- Ise trato de hablar para no entrar ahí ahora…tenía mucho que pensar.

-¡Entra de una vez!- Rainbow apareció atrás de él y le dio una patada en el trasero para que entre cosa que paso.

-¡Ay, que agresiva!- Ise se sobo la zona agredida tras ver como la puerta se cerraba…- Maldición…

[Como dice el dicho, al mal paso…darle prisa]- Ddraig le habló a su compañero quien suspiró.- [Ánimo compañero, no pienses mucho en eso…matar las pocas neuronas que tienes será muy malo para ti]

 _-Que apoyo…_ \- Ise sonrió tras decir eso a su compañero.- _Pero es cierto…vamos a relajarnos un poco._

Ise vio que la zona ya estaba para lanzar las pelotas…el nivel 1 al 5 fue sin problemas…nada complicado, pero a partir del nivel 6 las cosas se volvieron más complejas…las pelotas iban más rápido pero cada vez eran de movimiento más aleatorio y salían de tal manera que no las podía predecir. Paso el nivel 6 y en el 7 la cosa era un pandemonio ¿¡Quién fue el imbécil que diseño el OS de esta cosa!? Ise ya estaba maldiciendo a esa persona, sus ancestros y descendientes con todo lo que tenía…¡No era nada relajante!

-Woah…lo va haciendo bien…aún no le dan.- Aj habló con sorpresa pero una pelota le dio al castaño en el abdomen.- No dije nada…

Ise ni tiempo tuvo para sobarse el área afectada, bien pasó al nivel 8…todo se puso peor…tenía que esquivar como un loco…no era que quiera superar un record ni nada….¡Es que las putas pelotas esas duelen!

Recibió el segundo golpe tras pasar al nivel 9…esto era el colmo. De seguir así va…De pronto, un pulso en su cerebro le indico que se mueva a la izquierda…lo hizo sin rechistar y al hacerlo notó que una de las pelotas paso por ahí y ni la vio…luego otro le dijo que se agache, repitió la acción y de agacho esquivando la otra pelota…esto era…

 **-Cierra los ojos, Ise.-** Haou le habló al joven en su mente…- **No pienses…deja que fluya, deja que el instinto te guíe.**

Ise, entro en estado casi como el de una especie de trance, obedeció y cerró los ojos y dejo que su cuerpo se mueva…solo…las pelotas iban hacia él con tal fuerza y velocidad que alguien aún con entrenamiento tardaría en reaccionar y más con los ojos cerrados pero…esto no pasaba, Ise esquivaba las pelotas en el mismo lugar donde estaba…

Centímetros…eso era lo que se movía para esquivar una, dos, tres….hasta 5 pelotas al mismo tiempo sin mucho esfuerzo.

-¿Q-Qué?- Todas las chicas miraban con asombro como el castaño esquivaba los ataques de los balones…casi parecía predecirlos…y con los ojos cerrados.

Ise siguió con el movimiento fluido hasta que llegó al nivel 10…en este, las pelotas no iban por separado…iban en grupo…10 en un disparo y para esquivarlas se necesita de una precisión increíble…la primera ola fue hacia Ise quien solo movió su cuerpo de manera ligera y milimétrica esquivando todas las pelotas.

-¿¡Cómo!?- Rainbow y Aj se quedaron con la boca abierta, Rarity y Fluttershy con los ojos bien abiertos, Pinkie con la quijada hasta el suelo…

-¿Será posible?- Sinining no creía lo que veía, Flash mucho menos….el chico…el chico era…

Twilight miraba como Ise esquivo la nueva ola de pelotas, esta vez con menos movimientos pero saliendo limpio…era…increíble…

La última ola de pelotas fue hacia él…Ise sentía una pulsación en la nuca…esto…era….

-Ahí.- Ise abrió los ojos al sentir el destello que se originó de la base de su nuca y se extendió para captar lo que venía, un X-Pulse…al hacerlo, solo se quedó quieto en su lugar y se movió un poco…unos milímetros y todo…termino…las pelotas se fueron de largo…ninguna lo toco, acabando el juego…

Todos, incluso Ddraig, se quedaron helados al ver eso…los esquivo todos…con los ojos cerrados…Ise alzó la vista, aún pareciendo estar en una especie de trance, y Twilight se quedo maravillada por una cosa…los ojos de su amigo que brillaban con luz propia…esto era…

-X-Rounder…¿Ise es un X-Rounder…?-la chica no pudo decir más...¿su amigo era un X-Rounder…?

* * *

-¿Hm?- Rean detuvo la mano que iba a su boca para tomar la cerveza…sintió su X-Pulse activarse a pesar de que no había peligro…eso solo significa que…

-¿Pasa algo Rean?- Nighlight notó que su amigo miraba a lo lejos de la ventana…

-Mi X-Pulse se activó…sin detectar un peligro…- Nighlight se sorprendió al escuchar eso…un X-Pulse se activa en 2 situaciones, ante el peligro o cuando otro X-Rounder activa su X-Pulse.- No es completo pero…Ise ha tocado el territorio X-Rounder…

-¿Eso es bueno o malo?- Rean suspiró al escuchar eso.

-Eso depende de él…

Sin que Rean o Ise lo notaran…el X-Pulse de Ise fue sentido por otros 4 chicos…3 estaban en el inframundo y uno en los Himalayas…ese X-Pulse marcaba el inicio del despertar de otros 4 X-Rounders y que luego de ellos….habrían más…muchos más…

* * *

 **Omake**

¿X-Rounders?

-¿Mm?- Vali se tocó el cuello al sentir un extraño pulso venir de esa zona…- Raro…desde la batalla con Rahab esta molestia en el cuello no para…

{Será algo temporal}- Albión le habló a su poseedor quien estaba más adelante que su grupo en esta escalada a la montaña.

-Tal vez…¿Eh?- Vali sintió que el pulso se extendió y sintió a…- ¿Ise?- Vali sintió a su rival y ahora amigo…pero era imposible…estaba lejos…- ¿Qué…qué me está pasando?- Vali no entendía que pasaba…este nuevo instinto…¿Era bueno o malo…una bendición o una maldición?

* * *

En el inframundo, Kiba, Saji y Sairaorg, quienes aún estaban en el hospital y salían en unos días, tenían la misma molestia en el cuello que Vali y esta iba aumentando a cada segundo…de pronto, los 3 sintieron que el pulso se extendió al sentir otro que conecto con el de ellos. Ise…eso era lo que todos pensaron…sentían que ese pulso tan raro vino del castaño…ahora la pregunta seguía con ellos…¿Qué era esto…era bueno o malo….que estaba pasando?

Lamentablemente esa respuesta no la encontrarían hoy…pero si muy pronto….5 X-Rounders estaban en camino a su despertar del nuevos instinto…al parecer lo de Rahab dejó algo bueno a pesar de todo.

* * *

Insertar canción: Trust you (TV edit) – Yuna Ito

A iniciar de sonarse la canción, vemos a Hyoudou Issei y a Twilight Sparkle que toman caminos separados mediante que la pantalla se divide en dos escenas en medio de una pared justo antes que el primer verso de la canción comienza a ser interpretado.

Hana wa kaze ni yure odoru you ni. Ame wa daichi wo uruosu you ni

(Como las flores bailan en el viento. Así como la lluvia humedece la tierra.)

Y en una de ellas vemos a Issei que se encuentra viendo un paisaje de un lago cercano hacia un jardín con flores mientras camina pensante de lo que ha pasado desde ha perdido a sus padres hasta la actualidad.

Kono sekai wa yori soi ai ikiteru no ni

(A través de este mundo que se nutre de la interdependencia)

Issei adentrado de sus pensamientos ve el lago en su caminar y se refleja algunas aventuras que ha pasado antes y mediante con quienes conoce.

Naze hito wa kizutsuke au no

(¿Por qué la gente se lastima entre sí?)

Pero el castaño recuerda esos duros momentos de culpa y de derrota mientras ve que hay una especie de portal que estaba completamente oscuro.

Naze wakare wa otozureru no

(¿Por qué tenemos que despedirnos?)

Y recuerda un duro adiós de alguien que conoció hace tiempo mientras que camina hacia ese portal oscuro mientras seguía recordando esa dura despedida.

Kimi ga tooku ni itte mo mada. Itsumo kono kokoro no mannaka

(Incluso si te encuentras lejos. En lo más profundo de este corazón)

Ahora vemos en una especie de salón a Twilight quien se encuentra leyendo un libro con una sola mano mediante que sus amigas la observan a la distancia, un tanto preocupadas por algo que pasó recientemente mientras que su compañera saca una especie de amuleto que le recuerda a alguien.

Ano yasashii egao de umetsukusareta mama

(Que está completamente lleno por esa gentil sonrisa)

Y en un reflejo de pensamiento se muestra el rostro de Issei en ese amuleto quien mostraba una verdadera sonrisa, haciendo que Twilight llore recordando al castaño quien no quería que se alejara de ella y que siguiera a su lado.

Dakishimeta kimi no kakera ni Itami kanjite mo mada tsunagaru kara

(Las piezas de ti que aún aprieto todavía a pesar del dolor están unidas, así que)

Y ese amuleto que tenia Twilight le cae una lagrima de su rostro mediante que brilla con luz propia mientras se dirige hacia una pared para abrir una especie de portal que emite bastante luz, que de otro lado del mismo Issei se percata de ello mientras suavemente dice el nombre de la chica y comienza a correr, y del otro lado del portal Twilight hace lo mismo y comienza a correr sorprendiendo a sus amigas y dos mujeres un tanto mayores que ellas.

Shinjiteru yo mata aeru to I'm waiting for your love

(Creo que volveremos a encontrarnos de nuevo y espero por tu amor)

Mediante que Issei y Twilight se acercan más y más hacia el portal, literalmente cerca entrelazan sus manos y un gran destello de luz hace un cambio de escena que la cámara muestra un gran cielo que rápidamente se cambia a un gran campo de flores que varios pétalos son levantados por el viento mostrando a la pareja unida.

I love you. I trust you

(Yo te amo. Confío en ti)

Y vemos a Issei y Twilight que están juntos y compartiendo un romántico beso mediante que los diversos pétalos de flores los rodean.

Kimi no kodoku wo wakete hoshii

(Deseo que compartas conmigo tu soledad)

Tomados de la mano, Issei y Twilight caminan por el sendero de ese campo de flores mediante que la cámara hace un acercamiento hacia el amuleto que tiene la chica en la mano que tenia libre mientras lo aprieta.

I love you. I trust you

(Yo te amo. Confío en ti)

Y mediante que se sigue viendo ese amuleto que tiene en la mano Twilight, repentinamente se encuentra en una especie de gran salón con un vestido violeta claro con destellos brillantes y ve que estaba dentro de una especie de baile mediante que en una mesa se encuentra Rean conversando sobre sus aventuras con Luna y Celestia acabando una especie de fantasía que ella veía en su mente y la disfrutaba.

Hikari demo yami demo

(Incluso en la luz y en la oscuridad)

Pero al notar que ese alguien no estaba, Twilight busca un asiento para sentarse y comienza a ponerse cabizbaja, triste y a punto de soltar lagrimas, pero ve que una mano se extiende con su palma abierta como si la invitara a bailar.

Futari da kara shinji aeru no

(Porque estamos los dos juntos, podemos creer entre sí)

Y mediante que Twilight levanta su rostro ve que en frente de ella se encuentra Issei quien se encuentra vestido en un traje formal adecuado para este tipo de fiesta haciendo que la chica limpie un tanto sus lagrimas y sonríe mientras acepta la invitación a bailar del castaño.

Hanasanaide

(No te alejes de mí)

Y los dos chicos a su ritmo comienzan a bailar una especie de vals mientras que la cámara se aleja de la pareja que continua bailando mientras se acaba la canción de fondo.

* * *

 **Al fin...que refrescante ducha...¿Qué hacen?**

 **Rarity: Oh nada...sólo viendo como Twilight reaccionaba celosamente en el capítulo.**

 **Twilight: En mi defensa ¡Usaste un truco muy bajo!**

 **Rainbow: Ya guarden silencio...trato de ver esta serie con Pinkie. [Mira el Tv con detenimiento** **]**

 **Pinkie: [Come unas palomitas] Ooohhh...así que por eso hacen esas intervenciones armadas.**

 **Aj: Me gusta el diseño de esos robots.**

 **Fluttershy: ¡Ese Haro es tan lindo! [Veía con unas estrellitas en los ojos a pequeño robot]**

 **Ahm...ok...bueno con eso creo que ya está cumplido en este cap, ya habrá más en lo que viene...[Ve a Twilight y Rarity unirse al resto a ver Gundam 00] Ahm...con eso, nos vemos en el proximo cap, hasta otra...¡denme espacio, yo también quiero ver!**


	50. Generosidad Sin Fronteras

**Hola a todos...al fin...tal vez para muchos no lo sepan pero yo soy peruano y ayer...Perú clasifico así que...**

 **Pinkie: ¡VIVA PERÚ! [Aparece con una camiseta de la selección] ¡Vaya partido el de ayer, que emoción!**

 **Hubiera sido mejor si no hubieras gritado en mi oído...**

 **Twilight: Oye...tú gritabas igual de loco que Pinkie ayer...**

 **Ejem...la emoción...en fin, con eso dicho...**

 **Rarity: ¿¡Iremos a Rusia a ver los partidos!? [Lo empuja de la emoción] ¡Oh, Moscú...una ciudad bella y de moda...estoy ansiosa de...!**

 **¿¡Me has visto cara de millonario!?**

 **Aj: Ya ya...al menos tuviste tiempo para terminar el cap no...además...hoy es especial...**

 **Es cierto...capitulo 50...vaya...parece que fue a inicios de año que inicie todo esto...**

 **Rainbow: Fue a inicio de año idiota...[Le sale una gota de sudor]**

 **Bueno...no puedo recordar las fechas y...**

 **Fluttershy: Esta en los datos del fic [señala fecha de publicación]**

 **Bien...soy un despistado total, crucifiquenme .**

 **Pinkie: ¡Oki![Saca el martillo y los clavos]**

 **¡Era metáfora! [Le quita el martillo y lo lanza lejos...escucha un quejido] ¡Perdón!...espero no haberle causado un problema cerebral...**

 **Twilight: Mejor vamos con los reviews...A ver...AnotherWriterMore dice...¿Reclamar lo que...? Uuuuuhhhh [Le sale vapor por las orejas] Y lo de tonta...no te preocupes tiendo a exagerar...**

 **Rainbow: Siempre...Y lo de enana no me molesta. A ver...SXESoldier...Ise y Flash luchando...mira amigo...**

 **Pinkie: ¡SPOILER! [Jala la palanca y el piso catapultea a Rainbow] Cerca...**

 **Aj: Aún no se como lo hace...Enjeru Hijshikina J-san...Pregunta a Twilight...Ahm...¿Tu hermano tiene fotos tuyas en su cuarto?**

 **Twilight: Claro que...[Duda en responder...] Ahm...**

 **Ahí esta la respuesta...A tu duda X29, los X-Rounders que apareceran no son fijos, ni yo planee usar esto en el fic al inicio pero apareció con la llegada de Rean y bueno...te diré que la historia tomo un giro que antes yo no espere...veamos a donde nos lleva.**

 **Rarity: Ikari no Ryujin pregunta...¿Por qué Ise y Twilight estaban conectados?**

 **Pues...[Mira a Pinkie] No lo diré...no quiero sufrir de ese...castigo...**

 **Pinkie: Aaaaawwww [Patea una piedrita]**

 **Fluttershy: alex zero compara a los X-Rounders con lo del Ultra Instinto...**

 **Eso si lo puedo decir ya que no es Spoiler...Es similar en el ambito que el cuerpo reacciona antes al peligro...lo que Ise padeció fue una muestra del potencial total de un X-Rounder ya que Haou metió su mano en ello...él fue uno pero nunca fue registrado...Y mi amigo, en Wing no hay X-Rounders, ellos salen en Gundam Age...no te preocupes.**

 **Rainbow: Oh...lo de las apuestas del beso están que arden...**

 **Twilight: ¡Dejen de apostar! [se tapa la cara de vergüenza] ¡No quiero que mi primer beso sea un accidente!**

 **TODOS: ¿¡Primer beso!?**

 **Twilight: Ahm...yo...no, un minuto...**

 **Twilight...eso no lo sabía...[Toma su hombro] No te preocupes, haré que tengas un lindo primer beso [Ella sonríe de emocion] Tal vez...[Baja la cabeza...]**

 **Rarity: Que malo...**

 **Bueno ahora...[Pinkie lo empuja]**

 **Pinkie: Los derechos de DxD a su autor y nuestros diseños humanos son del dibujante mauroz.**

 **[Se queja del dolor] Ah...disfruten el cap...**

* * *

 **Sekiryuutei Supremo**

 **Arco 5: La Amistad y el Valor son Uno**

 **Capítulo 50: Generosidad Sin Fronteras**

* * *

Insertar canción: Last Desire – Maon Kurosaki (TV edit.)

Al inicio de la canción, hay un joven que parece que esta vistiendo un uniforme que usualmente se muestra en la academia Kuoh que al final se muestra Issei que sale de una especie de habitación, luego ve a Rean y van caminado hasta que la escena se cambia hasta la entrada de una academia llamada Canterlot, pero justo antes de entrar, presienten que un enemigo se encuentra detrás de ellos mientras que Issei muestra el Boosted Gear y con un orbe en su palma hace un Dragon Shoot mientras que la onda de energía roja se mantiene en frente de la pantalla mostrando el logo de la historia por unos segundos

Ikusu no michi wo tadori ashi wo tometa darou

(De cuantos caminos seguí, ¿a dónde fue que tuve que parar?)

Al comenzar las letras de la canción, el titulo desaparece pero la energía del Dragon Shoot se mantiene roja pero se cambia al Boosted Gear que usa Issei quien lo vemos a una edad muy joven, unos nueve años que estaba sentado en el piso.

Kooritsuita toki mo ima wa tooi kioku ni kasunde

(Incluso los tiempos congelados, son recuerdos lejanos que se desaparecen)

Issei se levanta mientas se limpia sus lagrimas cambiando la escena viéndose que cambia su apariencia a la que actualmente vive, 16 años y cambia su mirada hacia Rias y varias amistades conocidas, pero cambia su vista algo que lo deja helado.

Nani wo gisei ni subera tsuyoku nareru no ka to

("¿Y qué podría sacrificar para poder ser fuerte?")

Cambiando la cámara hacia Rias y los demás que conocen a Issei, los presentes ven que dos tumbas se aparecen cerca del castaño que emanan dos espíritus de dos personas que tanto quería pero el destino se los quito, eran los fallecidos padres de Issei.

Nigitta mama no te wo mada hodoku yuuki ga motenakute…

(Aún no tengo el valor de soltar esas manos que sostuve…)

Y en ese momento que los espíritus de los padres de Issei toman su mano derecha, el castaño entre lágrimas comienza a tener miedo mediante que los demás, iniciando con Rias y diversas chicas que tienen sentimientos de cariño y/o amor hacia el joven observan como este invoca su Boosted Gear rápidamente para dar un golpe hacia una pared desvaneciendo los espíritus de los padres de Issei.

Eiyuu ni wa narenai kara…

(Y es eso porque un héroe no pude ser…)

Y en ese golpe en la pared, parece que se rompe en tres grandes grietas de vidrio que se aparecen los Cosmic Packs que de ellos se empiezan a mostrar tres grandes manos oscuros que toman a Issei adentrándose a esa grieta que comienza a abrirse como si fuera un portal profundamente oscuro.

Sono koto ni kizuiteita

(Eso siempre lo supe todo el tiempo)

Todos los presentes se alarman por lo que está pasando a Issei, mediante que Rias quería ser la primera en rescatarlo, pero ven que Twilight Sparkle fue la que rescata al castaño tomando uno de sus hombros mientras lo observa y nota como el chico estaba llorando y le iba a dar un golpe para que se recupere.

Semete kimi wo mamoritai sou negau

(Pero en ese instante final, protegerte siempre fue mi deseo)

Pero con la mano derecha Issei detiene el golpe de Twilight quien se sorprende al ver como el chico entre lagrimas lo detuvo, pero se las limpia y con cuatro auras dentro de su cuerpo rompe el agarre de las manos oscuras y la pared vuelve rápidamente a ser intacta mediante que el castaño sale corriendo y de un salto activa su Balance Breaker y le da un golpe de lleno a un enemigo cuando sale del lugar en donde estaba cambiando la escena en una zona de batalla.

Kono karada wo tsurugi ni kaete arehateta michi no yuku

(Transformando este cuerpo a una espada andaré en esta tierra arruinada)

Y rápidamente Issei se encuentra luchando ante varios enemigos que se aparecieron en el aire y el resto se queda pasmado por unos segundos, pero se unen a la batalla ya que no quieren dejar a su amigo solo en lo que está lidiando.

Yowakatta jibun sae kirita susunda

(Incluso corté mi yo débil y voy a seguir hacia delante)

Ahora dentro de un cuarto especial, vemos a diversas compañeras de Twilight junto con las directoras de la academia dentro de un cuarto especial con diversas pantallas viendo expectantes la batalla, rápidamente se cambia a Serafall, Sirzerchs y Grayfia quienes ven desde el inframundo lo que ocurre y finalmente con Rean, que se aleja de Evangeline, Fie, Venelana y dos chicas más ya que ve a un ser oscuro que muestra una tétrica sonrisa.

Itsuka todoku no darou ka kimi ga nozomu mirai ni

(Me pregunto sí llegaremos al futuro que deseaste)

Y ese ser oscuro se presenta ante todos y delante de ellos, liderando el ataque se encuentran Rean, Rias y Twilight quienes las dos ultimas en mención ven que Issei se aparece en frente de los presentes con su Boosted Gear y desviando un ataque del ser con Ascalon sonrojando a las chicas.

Sono hi wo mukaeru made wa boku ga mamorinuku yo

(Y hasta que lleguemos a ese día, te protegeré)

Repentinamente Rias y Twilight toman cada una mano de Issei, pero lentamente suelta sus agarres para preparar la batalla ante el nuevo enemigo que se acerca y comienza alejarse de los chicos sin saber que ellos lo siguen mediante que la cámara va tomando una toma subiendo un paisaje cercano hacia una montaña.

* * *

Twilight y los demás testigos no creían lo que sus ojos vieron…Ise había esquivado todas las pelotas, que dicho de paso iban a una velocidad nada normal, y además lo hizo en la mayoría con los ojos cerrados. En el último, lo hizo con tal gracia y precisión que dejo a todos con la boca abierta…cuando este alzó la mirada, sus ojos brillaban con luz propia y se quedó mirando a la nada ya unos segundos…eso ya era preocupante.

-¿Ise?- la chica no tardó en abrir la puerta e ir hacia su amigo, seguida de los demás. Bien llegó hacia él lo empezó a llamar y sacudirlo para que reaccione.- Ise…¡Ise reacciona!- Pero nada…no había respuesta y eso la estaba asustando.

-Oh cielos…- Fluttershy también se acercó al castaño y lo sacudió.- Esta…esta en un trance.

Todos a excepción de Twilight se sorprendieron al escuchar eso, la pelipurpura seguía con sus intentos de hacerlo reaccionar y ya se estaba desesperando hasta el punto que lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos.

-¡Ise, reacciona por favor!- Twilight tomó en sus manos la cara del joven.- Por favor…Ise…- si fue por el tono de la voz de ella o porque se acabó el efecto de lo que sucedió…Ise empezó a parpadear varias veces y se sorprendió al ver a su amiga tan cerca de él.

-¿Twilight?- la chica sonrió al ver que había vuelto en sí.- ¿Qué…Qué pasó…?

Mientras ella sonreía de alegría y demás, Ise miró a todos lados y notó las expresiones de alivio del resto, la expresión confusa de Flash y la algo…temerosa de Shining…No entendía nada, hace unos segundos estaba con eso de esquivar los balones y ahora…un minuto ¿En qué segundo acabó la prueba? Es más…no entendía nada.

-Vaya…no nos asustes así vaquero, por un segundo nos diste un susto de muerte al no moverte o reaccionar.- Aj le dio una palmada en la espalda al joven quien la miró confundido.

-Pero eso último fue…¡Genial!- Rainbow se paró a un lado de él y lo miró con asombro.- ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-¿Hacer qué…?- El joven no entendía a que se referían…y ya le estaba molestando que no le digan que hizo.

-¿¡No lo recuerdas!? ¡Fue lo más genial que vi en mi vida, cerraste los ojos y empezaste a esquivar esas pelotas mismo estilo maestro sabio!- Pinkie trato de hacer la demostración pero al final terminó cayendo al suelo.- ¡Ay!

-Es verdad…lo admito querido, eso último fue impresionante…casi parecía que predecías todo.- Rarity se llevó una mano a la cintura.- Pero tras terminar te quedaste parado mirando a la nada…

-Sí…nos asustamos al ver que no respondías.- las palabras de Fluttershy sorprendieron al castaño.

¿Cómo pasó esto? Sólo recuerda que…había una especie de pulso en su nuca, luego escuchó a Haou y de ahí…nada…no recuerda nada. Tendrá que hablar con él sobre lo que pasó y corroborar eso….al parecer sus sospechas eran ciertas…pero primero…

-Twilight…puedes soltarme la cara.- el chico estaba algo rojo al notar que aún tiene las manos de su amiga en dicha zona.

-¿Eh?...¡Oh, perdón!- Twilight soltó el rostro del joven y se dio vuelta para que no le vean la cara.

La escena algo graciosa sacó una risa a las amigas del par pero para Shining le hizo reforzar su creencia de que el chico era peligroso…si lo que vio era cierto, Ise era sin duda un X-Rounder que está despertando…no sabe que pensar ahora, lo mejor sería hablarlo con su padre ahora.

-Twilight.- la chica miró a su hermano al escuchar su nombre.- Tengo algunas cosas que hablar con papá y las directoras…me voy yendo.

-Oh…ok…te veo en casa.- asintiendo a las palabras de su hermana, Shining se empezó a retirar tras despedirse de Flash.

-Bueno…yo también me retiro, tengo cosas que tratar con mi banda.- el chico se acercó a Twilight.- Espero que podamos hablar más seguido.

-C-Claro…- Twilight respondió algo dudosa…vaya que era persistente, le daba crédito por eso.

Tras ello, el chico miró una vez más Ise y se retiró sin decir nada…el castaño se cruzó de brazos al ver que ni se despidió, que mal educado…

-Entonces…¿Qué hacemos ahora?- Aj miró a todos quienes se miraron las caras unos segundos…

-¡Ya sé!- Rarity alzó la mano en señal de idea.- ¡Vámonos de Shopping!

-¿¡Shopping!? ¡Qué aburrido, ni loca iré!- Rainbow se cruzó de brazos al decir eso.

-Dicen que hay nuevas zapatillas para correr…

-¡Vamos de una vez!- la chica reaccionó a eso…Rarity si que sabía como dar en los puntos débiles.

[Primera vez que veo algo así, que raro…además ¿Shopping? Que aburrido]- Ise iba a dar su negación de ir pero…

-¡Vamos de una vez, estoy segura que podremos hallar ropa para ti!- Rarity tomó al castaño de la mano y lo empezó a jalar a pesar de los intentos de este de zafarse y huir…¿¡Cómo era tan fuerte!?

-¡No, no quiero ir! ¡Twilight, Aj, Fluttershy, Pinkie, Rainbow….AUXILIO!- Ise desapareció de la vista de las 5 chicas quienes no pudieron evitar reír al ver como su amiga se lo llevó a rastras…

-Vaya…Rarity si que sabe imponerse ¿Verdad?- Fluttershy rio un poco al decir eso.

-Vamos tras ellos antes de que le haga probarse algo ridículo al pobre…- Aj empezó a caminar para seguir a esos dos seguida de Rainbow y Fluttershy mientras Twilight se quedaba en su lugar y suspiraba…

-¿Qué pasa Twily? Se te ve cansada o…¿Confundida?- Pinkie miró a su mejor amiga y notó la expresión de confusión en su rostro.- Sabes que siempre puedes hablar conmigo.

-Lo sé Pinkie…lo sé…- Twilight tomó aire y miró a su amiga.- ¿Te molesta que vengas a mi casa esta noche a…?

-¡Noche de chicas!- Pinkie dio un brinquito.- Para nada, sólo pasamos por mi casa para coger unas cosas y avisarle a mis padres.

Twilight asintió y ambas empezaron a caminar hacia donde el resto había ido y de paso…ayudar al pobre Ise a sobrevivir a la tormenta de la moda llamada Rarity…iba a ser una larga tarde…y eso que solo eran las 3.

* * *

Ya tras salir del gimnasio, Shining no dudó en llamar a su padre para tener una conversación con las directoras Celestia y Luna, no tomaron ni 30 minutos para que todos estén presentes en la sala de reuniones de la escuela con las dos mujeres en el lugar y también…

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Rean se encogió de hombros al escuchar la pregunta.- Sólo llame a mi padre para esta reunión con…

-Shining Armor…- Luna habló firme pero con un tono amenazante.- Rean es un invitado mío y de mi hermana, tiene todo el derecho de estar aquí, deseo que tus actitudes sean guardadas hasta que ya no estemos nosotras.- el chico solo asintió y se disculpó por su actitud.

-Dejando de lado eso…¿Qué deseas hablar Shining? Dudo que sea algo referente a mi ahijada.- Celestia se cruzó de brazos dejando ver su bien desarrollado pecho.

-Es sobre…el alumno de él.- Shining señaló a Rean, quien estúpidamente se señaló a si mismo.- El chico es un peligro.

-A ver…¿Nos mandaste a llamar por…eso? Absurdo…- Luna se sobo el puente de la nariz.- Según he visto, el chico no es ningún peligro, tus palabras no…

-Es un X-Rounder.- esas palabras callaron a Luna y sorprendieron a Celestia.

-¿Seguro…? Que esto no sea un modo de…

-No Directora…no lo es…vi con mis propios ojos todo.- pasó a contar lo que vio en la máquina para esquivar los balones y lo que vio y sucedió. Sobra decir que ambas mujeres se mostraron sorprendidas.

-Increíble…es en verdad irónico, Rean es un X-Rounder y su alumno es uno también.- Celestia miró a su amigo quien seguía serio.- ¿Algo que decir Rean?

-Si…que nunca creí que esto sucedería pero algo en mi me dice que Ise no será el único X-Rounder que aparecerá…considéralo una corazonada.

-Ese es mi punto…él sólo…

-No me vengas con eso de nuevo…tú no sabes nada de Ise…ni siquiera sabes por lo que pasó para que lo trates como la peste.- Rean ya se estaba hartando de la actitud del chico en frente de él, sino fuera amigo de Nightlight…hace rato lo hubiera golpeado.

-No ha hecho nada para que me haga pensar lo contrario.

-Y tú no has hecho nada para entenderlo hijo…- Shining miró a su padre con asombro, creyó que él lo apoyaría.- Rean me comentó del muchacho y lo que ha pasado…estoy seguro que las directoras también lo saben.- ambas mujeres guardaron silencio.

-¿Así…? Entonces dime la vida del chico, a ver si logró cambiar lo que pienso de él.

-Lo siento…no te has ganado mi confianza para darte tan importante información.- Rean sonrió al ver la cara de molestia del chico.- Creo que Ise es el mejor para contar eso…claro, si es que estas dispuesto a escucharlo.

-Como sea…- Shining se dio media vuelta y se fue del lugar tras despedirse de ambas mujeres y de decirles que Cadance manda sus saludos.

-Es digno hijo tuyo Nightlight.- Rean miró a su amigo con una sonrisa burlona.- Terco como una mula.

-Normalmente me sentiría ofendido…pero tengo que darte la razón, mi hijo heredo ese lado mío y a menos que pase algo drástico…su posición con Ise-kun seguirá.

-Solo esperemos que no sea algo a muerte como paso con ustedes dos.- Celestia sonrío al recuerdo de esa vez en la que ambos se fueron a las cavernas en la isla para una investigación donde estuvieron 3 semanas desaparecido y tras volver, se llevaban de maravilla.

-Ugh…no me lo recuerdes, aún no soy capaz de ver a un escorpión sin recordar a ese animal gigante hecho de puros cristales.- Rean se llevó la mano a la cara alejar el recuerdo.

-En fin…el hecho de que el chico sea el Sekiryuutei y la reencarnación de ese ser que has mencionado no ayudará mucho en calmar a mi hijo y más si se enteran de esos Cosmic Packs.- Nightlight miró a Rean quien se encogió de hombros como quitándole la importancia a eso último.

-Rean, esto es serio…tu alumno es un imán de situaciones peligrosas con lo que es su aura y los poderes que conforman su aura, si sumamos el hecho de que es un X-Rounder que está despertando…las cosas serán más complicadas para él y los que estén cerca suyo.

-Él podrá hacerle frente, sé que podrá.- Rean sonrió con confianza, creía en el potencial de Ise y de esta generación, por ello los entrenaba tanto y desea lo mejor para ellos.

-Oh bueno…lo mejor es que vaya a seguir mi investigación y no te preocupes Rean, lo del muchacho será un secreto…no deseo que algo malo pase en su cabeza o traten de investigarlo.

Rean agradeció el gesto de su amigo quien tras despedirse cordialmente de las directoras se retiró del lugar. Con los tres solos ya solos en el lugar, Celestia aclaró la garganta.

-Bueno Rean…ahora que lo de tu alumno está aclarado, hay algo que aun debemos tratar.- El humano asintió, aunque ya sabía de que querían hablar.

-De acuerdo…pero antes, deberán oír lo que debo decir y con ello podremos aclarar todo.- Luna alzó una ceja al escuchar eso.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Hablas como…si hubiera algo importante que tratar.- Rean se puso serio al oír eso.- ¿Qué pasa Rean?

-Hay algo cocinándose tras todo esto…y tengo el presentimiento que todo lo que ha pasado últimamente es solo…el preámbulo de algo grande.- Ambas mujeres se mostraron sorprendidas al escuchar eso, decidieron que no era mala idea ver "eso" por si acaso.

* * *

Mientras que todo esto pasaba, Ise y las chicas estaban en lo que sería el deporte más divertido de las chicas y la peor pesadilla de todo hombre, Shopping.

Ahora mismo estaban dentro de una tienda de ropa femenina, Ise estaba parado a un lado con varias bolsas en el suelo, prueba de que ahora era la mula de carga. Mientras Ddraig reía por la desgracia de su poseedor, Ise solo trataba de mantener la calma y la serenidad, las chicas por su lado estaban en lo suyo.

-Hmmm ¿Qué opinan de esta?- Rarity mostró una blusa de color blanco con detalles negros.

-Ahm…¿Está bien?- Aj, quién no era amante de la moda pero si disfrutaba de comprar cosas nuevas para ella, dio su opinión a medias.

-Yo lo veo bonito.- Fluttershy tenía en sus manos una bufanda rosa.- ¿Tú que opinas Rainbow?

-¿Yo? Pues me da igual.- La chica se cruzó de brazos en señal de que no le importa esta actividad…cosa que se duda ya que mira de reojo ciertas blusas o faldas de manera "disimulada".

-¡Oh~ que bonito~!- Pinkie tenía en sus manos una blusa color celeste con unos globos grabados de adorno.- ¡Yo lo quiero!

-Entonces cómpralo no hay cosa peor que dejar una buena prenda.

 _-Yo refuto eso…-_ Ise se cruzó de brazos dado que ahora debe llevar más, por eso evitaba ir con sus amigas al mall cerca de su casa…- _Rayos, no puedo creer que Rarity haya logrado arrastrarme hasta aquí…_

[Es una chica fuerte, no por nada usa el elemento tierra]- Ddraig dio su opinión mientras miraba la escena.- [¿Y Twilight? Creí que estaba con ellas]- Ise notó que era verdad, la chica no estaba ahí presente…¿Dónde estaba?

Para sorpresa de muchos, Twilight estaba en la zona de vestidos elegantes de la tienda. La razón de esto era que se sentía emocionada por el baile de cierre del Festival. Si bien este festival siempre se ha hecho y ella lo ha visto siempre, nunca había ido al baile de cierre…le daba algo de pena ir sola, antes no tenía amigas y el del año pasado terminó en una pequeña pelea campal ya que sus amigas y ella hicieron un desastre que al final su mentora y Luna encontraron muy gracioso. Esta vez sería diferente, si bien ahora ella era la organizadora y demás, quería que el baile sea especial…se detuvo al ver un cierto vestido, era de color morado con brillos en los bordes, sonrió al imaginar usarlo…claro, si es que puede comprarlo.

- _Cuesta mucho…no tengo suficiente.-_ Suspiro triste al ver que tendrá que usar el vestido que uso el año pasado…no es que este feo o mal pero…quería probar algo nuevo.

Suena ridículo pero…ella tenía ese sueño desde niña que podría bailar ahí con ese alguien especial…suena tonto pero…tal vez es la pequeñez y simpleza de ese sueño lo que lo hace especial…dejó que su imaginación la lleve a un baile con ella y esa persona en medio de la pista de baile…bailando un vals…uno que…

-¿Twilight?- la chica abrió los ojos al oír su nombre y notó que Ise la veía confundido.- ¿Pasa algo?

-N-No…solo…solo miraba este vestido.- la chica señaló la prenda.- Me gustaría comprarlo pero no tengo el dinero.

-¿Para el baile ese? Suena algo tedioso…nunca fui muy allegado a esos eventos, he ido un par de veces pero por obligación…- Ise recordó ese baile en Inglaterra donde los corrieron a él y su maestro porque su maestro le rompió la cara a uno de los ministros que le faltó el respeto de una manera nada amable y claro, el del inframundo donde todo fue un desastre.

-Ya…veo…- Twilight suspiró deprimida…con eso último decía adiós a sus esperanzas de ir con Ise al ba…- _¿¡De donde vino ese pensamiento!? ¡Estoy mezclando las cosas! ¡Entre él y yo no hay nada!-_ Twilight sacudió la cabeza para alejar ese pensamiento mientras Ise se mostró confundido al ver eso.

Paso a ver el vestido…no lo iba a negar, Twilight se vería bellísima con eso puesto…claro, no lo dirá en voz alta y arriesgarse a sufrir una cachetada de su parte, ya sintió de primera mano la fuerza de su amiga.

-¡Suelte ese vestido vieja marrana!- el grito de Rarity hizo que ambos pasen a ver que su amiga estaba forcejeando con una señora…llenita.- ¡Yo lo vi primero!

-¡De eso nada mocosa, yo necesito este vestido! ¡Tengo un compromiso importante!- la mujer jaló el vestido.

Atrás de cada contendiente habían 3 ayudantes, por el lado de Rarity estaban Aj, Rainbow y Pinkie que ayudaban a su amiga jalándola de la cintura, del lado de la señora habían otras 3 de peso…sin ánimos de ofender.

-¡Suéltelo, entienda que mi amiga lo vio primero!- Aj jalaba con fuerza a su amiga para no perder terreno, su gran fuerza servía para casos como estos.

-¡De eso nada, mi hermana lo necesita para su cita!

-¿¡Con quién, el carnicero!?- Rainbow no dudo en insultar a la señora que dicho de paso…le dijo enana, ganándose así el odio eterno de ella.

-¡Ustedes mocosas no merecen un vestido tan fino como este!

-¿¡Asi!? Pues…ehm…esto…¿¡Así!?

[Buena salvada Pinkie Pie…]- Ddraig no supo que decir ante esa…mala devolución.

-¡Fluttershy! ¿¡Qué en el nombre del genio de Einstein pasó aquí!?- Twilight le pregunto a su amiga quien yacía en las líneas de los espectadores.

-Pues…Rarity vio un vestido que le gusto y cuando lo tomó, esa señora la empujo con su cadera alegando que ella lo vio primero. Luego Dashie salió en defensa de Rarity pero una de las amigas de la señora la llamó enana.- Ise y Twilight ya intuyeron que pasó…- Luego…ahm…Aj trato de hacer las paces pero otra se burló de su sombrero.

-Eso duele…para todo vaquero.- Twilight miró a Ise en señal de que se calle…cosa que hizo.

-Luego…Pinkie trató de hacer que hagan una Pinke promesa para hacer las paces pero la cuarta señora dijo que eso era una estupidez…

-No…- Twilight se agarró la cabeza, sabía lo seria que era Pinkie con eso de sus Pinkie Promesas, romper una o decir que son una estupidez despierta a la bestia.- ¡Debemos detenerlas!

-Con todo respeto Twilight, prefiero mil veces volver a pelear con Rahab que meterme ahí…al menos en lo primero sé que tengo chances mínimas de supervivencia.- Ise se cruzó de brazos, ni loco se iba a meter ahí.

-¡Ise, no es hora de tus malas bromas!- Ese comentario si le dolió al castaño…¿Tan malas eran sus bromas?- ¡Hay que detener esto antes de que…!

El sonido de la tela rompiéndose silencio el lugar así como la caída de ambos bandos al suelo…Fluttershy vio todo con las manos en la boca, Twilight con la frente azulada e Ise con una expresión congelada…

[Oh mierda]- Mejor dicho imposible…

Rarity tenía en sus manos la mitad de lo que alguna vez fue un hermoso vestido…la chica miró lo que alguna vez fue una prenda que de seguro le quedaría bien…y tal ves…solo tal vez…hallar a ese chico especial que tanto ha esperado, ese caballero en brillante armadura.

-Jujujuju…- La risa de la chica puso nervioso a las presentes, excepto a las luchadoras.

Twilight y Fluttershy se aferraron a Ise por el miedo que sentían mientras este no se movía del lugar, esto iba a ser un pandemonio.

-¡Mocosa maldita! ¡Ahora me debes pagar este vestido!- la señora trataba de seguir con su actitud sin saber que estaba marcando su condena y la de sus acompañantes.

Lo que nadie sabía es que Rarity no permitió que sus amigas se lancen al ataque ya que esa actitud barbárica no iba con ella, no…ella era una dama, una dama nunca inicia una pelea pero…si sabe acabarlas.

-¡Cierre la boca vieja de mierda!- El grito y la palabrota sacaron a varios de cuadro…en especial a Twilight y Fluttershy que nunca pensaron oír tal tono de la boca de su amiga fina.- ¡Se acabó la generosa Rarity! ¡Chicas….ATAQUEN!

-¡Por el VESTIDO!- Pinkie dio la señal al mismo estilo de un comandante espartano con casco incluido.

Las chicas se lanzaron sobre sus presas mismo estilo de un animal salvaje. Ise tomó a ambas chicas y las llevó hacia atrás de uno de los estantes que había mientras que los demás compradores salían despavoridos del lugar y las trabajadoras se escondían para no ser víctimas de esta mini guerra.

Pinkie salió al ataque y atrapó a la que se burlo e insulto las Pinkie Promesas y le hizo una llave de rendición mismo estilo lucha profesional mientras la señora gritaba a diestra y siniestra.

Rainbow se subió a la espalda de la que se burló de su estatura y le empezó a jalar el cabello para descubrir que era….¿Una peluca?

-Que asco…- Ise comentó desde la seguridad de su estante solo para recibir un cocacho por parte de Twilight.

Rainbow miró la peluca y al ver que yo no tenía nada más que atacar…abrió la boca y le mordió la cabeza a la mujer con tal fuerza que parecía un chupacabras…la mujer corría desesperada por toda la tienda ante el ortodoxo ataque.

Aj solo hacia una competición de fuerza con la que se burló de su sombrero, ese sombrero era un recuerdo de su madre…nadie se burlaba de este y vivirá para contarlo. Con un movimiento de judo lanzó a la mujer hacia el muro más cercano creando una enorme marca de esta en dicha pared.

Rarity solo tenía en frente a la mujer que no sólo la trato como una mocosa, se burló de sus amigas y además…le rompió el vestido que deseaba para ella y usarlo de base para los diseños que tenía en mente…eso…eso no se lo perdona ni muerta.

-Ven mocosa…vas a ver lo que pasa cuando…- La mujer no dijo más ya que un golpe en la cara de Rarity la calló y la hizo caer al suelo fuera de combate…

-¡Hmph! Como siempre digo, una dama nunca inicia una pelea…pero si sabe acabarlas y con gracia.

Ise, Ddraig, Twilight y Fluttershy se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver eso…nota personal, nunca hacer enfurecer a Rarity…ahora, tras todo esto…había un pequeño problema.

-¿Pedirán que paguemos los daños?- Una mano en el hombro de Ise fue su respuesta, ya que él y las dos chicas vieron al gerente de la tienda con cara de pocos amigos.- Carajo…

* * *

-¡Vetada de por vida! ¡No puedo creerlo!- Rarity gritaba en medio del camino a su casa acompañada de sus amigas e Ise, quien aún llevaba las bolsa de compras.- ¡Es-la-peor-cosa-posible!

-¿Quién iba imaginaria que el gerente de la tienda era el primo de esa vaca…?- Rainbow se sobaba la mandíbula, la cabeza de esa mujer era más dura de lo que creyó.

-Para empeorar todo…se ha informado que no nos dejen entrar a ninguna tienda hasta nuevo aviso…- Aj suspiró decepcionada, si bien ellas iniciaron todo el embrollo…esperaban que el castigo no fuera tan severo…pudo ser peor pero…

-Ahora no podremos comprar los vestidos para el baile…- Fluttershy habló triste al decir eso.- ¿Qué haremos?

-Ahm…¿Usar los del año pasado?- Todas miraron a su amiga con molestia.- Si…además me creció el busto y dudo que me quede…

-¡En fin!- Twilight detuvo a su amiga de mostrar con sus manos el tamaño de su busto, ya que al parecer olvidó que hay un varón presente.- Aún tenemos una semana para el baile…solo debemos…

-Yo puedo hacer los vestidos.- Rarity habló sin duda alguna.- No olviden que si bien mi hobbie es hacer diseños, también se coser y demás.

-¡Oh sí, además recuerdo que tu madre es dueña de una tienda para coser y similares!

-¡Y que además los diseños de Rarity son hermosos!

Rainbow y Fluttershy estaban felices con lo que su amiga propuso, al menos con eso se quitarán un problema menos.

-Rarity…no es necesario que lo hagas, no queremos imponerte nada…

-Tonterías, sabes bien que me encanta diseñar y hacer diferentes prendas.- La chica hizo un gesto con su mano de que no le tome importancia.- Además Twilight, no deseo que ninguna vaya al baile con los vestidos del año pasado, todas hemos crecido y cambiado desde el año pasado…es hora de demostrar nuestros nuevos yo.

La chica caminó para adelantarse y señaló con la mano que la sigan a su casa. Ise no dijo nada al ver todo esto pero que se sorprendió de que Rarity se ofreciera para tal labor.

Con unos minutos de caminar, llegaron a la casa de Rarity…el diseño de esta es…ortodoxo…era una especie de carrusel…

-Bienvenido a mi humilde hogar Ise, La Boutique Carrusel.- la chica le presentó su hogar al castaño al ser el único nuevo aquí.- Mi familia y yo vivimos aquí, mi mamá es la encargada principal de hacer diseños y coser, yo la ayudo de vez en cuando.

-Ya veo…es un diseño de casa muy…interesante.- al no encontrar mejor palabra para describir lo que ve…

Rarity abrió la puerta de su casa e hizo pasar a todos quienes no tardaron en entrar, la chica le dijo a Ise que puede dejar las bolsas a un costado. Con un suspiro de alegría, Ise dejó los objetos de su tortura a un lado y cuando se iba a sentar en uno de los sillones a descansar, Rarity lo tomó del cuello de la casaca y lo llevó escaleras arriba mientras las demás la seguían.

Tras subir un par de pisos, llegaron al sótano…en teoría era uno pero en realidad este era el lugar donde Rarity practicaba coser, hacía diseños y demás…incluso en las paredes se veía dibujos de estos. Había que decirlo, era un taller en miniatura…solo que había un detallito, un intruso….

-¡Swetie Belle! ¿¡En el nombre del más bello diamante, que haces aquí!?- la niña estaba tratando de coser algo…solo que no le iba muy bien, muestra necesaria eran sus pobres manos llenas de banditas.

-Ehm…yo…jajaja…- a niña se mostró nerviosa ante la mirada de su hermana.- Solo trataba de coser algo…

-¿Y por qué no lo haces abajo en el taller de mamá?

-Porque mamá esta encerrada en su taller, acaba de entrar a la "zona".- Rarity suspiró al oír eso, si algo compartían ella y su madre, era que al centrarse en un trabajo, se olvidan del resto del mundo.- Hola chicas…¡Hola Ise!

La niña sonó muy animada al ver al castaño quien la saludó con la mano. La chicas pasaron a ver los diseños de su amiga, si bien una vez estuvieron aquí…fue solo por un rato ya que Rarity una vez se encerró aquí tras un…fracaso en un desfile de modas. Anécdota para otro día…

-Muy bien chicas, acérquense para tomar sus medidas.- Ise al escuchar eso se sonrojo…¿Era buena idea quedarse aquí…? No es que se queje…- Oh, ni lo pienses jovencito…vamos a la parte donde hay una cortina oscura que cubre todo.

Ise se mostró decepcionado al oír eso, un golpe de Twilight, un codazo de Aj y un pisotón de Rainbow lo hicieron replantear su modo de pensar…era hombre, no lo culpen.

-Pervertido.- Twilight habló casi decepcionada de la actitud de Ise…aunque una parte de ella se alegraba de que muestre interés en su…- _¡No, atrás pensamientos impuros!_

-Vamos chicas…pudo ser peor.- todos miraron a Pinkie en señal de…¿Cómo?- Simple, pudo terminar con una actitud de chico pervertido que solo piensa en los pechos de las chicas y cuya afición por estos sea tan grande que su modo de aumentar su poder sea a través de su perversión, no solo eso por ser el Sekiryuutei de seguro haría que alguien lo llame Chichiryuutei y también sea llamado Oppai Dragon, ocasionando que Ddraig-chan sufra de una depresión severa y que necesite de terapias.- La chica sonrió tras decir todo eso…

Los presentes se quedaron totalmente desencajados por las palabras de Pinkie…viéndolo así, sin duda ese escenario era peor. Ise por su lado, se imagino su vida si hubiera dejado que su perversión fuera más…notoria, sacudió la cabeza al pensar en que de seguro sería odiado por varias chicas, tal vez caería tan bajo como espiar, demonios…hasta de seguro solo pensaría en los pechos de las mujeres. Ddraig se imagino su vida con un poseedor pervertido a niveles extremos, dos nombres absurdos que sin duda lo harían la burla de todos los dragones…no duda que después de un tiempo necesitaría terapia.

-Que horrible…/[Que horrible…]- Ambos no dudaron en alegrarse de que no sea así…

-Bueno, bueno…dejemos las tonterías y vengan ustedes 5, es hora de tomar sus medidas. Swetie Belle, quédate con Ise y vigila que…no espíe.- la niña saludó al estilo militar mientras Ise suspiraba decepcionado de que piensen así de él.

-¿Me ayudas Ise?- la niña mostró lo que estaba cosiendo mientras su hermana y amigas iban a la zona con la cortina.

El chico asintió, no tenía otra cosa que hacer a fin de cuentas. Se sentó en el suelo al lado de Swetie Belle y la empezó a ayudar como podía en lo que…fuera lo que estaba haciendo.

Al mismo tiempo…no podía evitar oír ciertos comentarios…

-¡Por Dios, Fluttershy te han vuelto a crecer los pechos!- El comentario nada sutil de Pinkie hizo que Ise tosa al atorarse con su propia saliva.

-Ehm…pues…si, crecieron 3 centímetros.- ¿Tenía que dar esa información?- Pero…quisiera que no crezcan más, me empieza a doler la espalda.

-Pues a mi igual.- Pinkie dio su opinión.- Además…Twily, se nota que también los tuyos crecieron, el año pasado estabas plana.

-¿¡Cómo que plana!? Mi copa era B…ahora es C.- Twilight pareció olvidar que hay un hombre en el lugar que escucha todo.- Pero en verdad envidio tu cintura Aj…es perfecta.

-Nah…es cosa del ejercicio diario, además…yo envidio tu retaguardia Rainbow…al menos eso es un punto a favor a pesar de tu…

-¡Termina esa frase y me las pagarás!- la chica gritó furiosa de que se sigan riendo de su altura.- Pero…hay que admitir una cosa, Rarity es la más balanceada de nosotras.

-Es cierto…- todas rieron al decir eso…

[Compañero…tu nariz]- Ddraig le habló a su poseedor para que quite la cara de idiota y se limpie la sangre de la nariz.

-¿Qué…? ¡Oh!- Ise hizo caso ante la risa de Swetie Belle.- Lamento que hayas visto eso.

-Nah, no es la primera vez que veo ese rostro, el verano pasado todos los chicos se quedaron así viendo a mi hermana y sus amigas.- Ise no dudo en pensar que los hombres son criaturas de pensamiento simple.- Pero…me alegro de que mi hermana tenga amigas de verdad.

-¿De verdad?- Ise se hinco con la aguja, aunque logró contener el grito.- Ugh…¿A qué te refieres con eso?- se paso a lamer la zona afectada tras preguntar.

-Pues…como sabrás, mi hermana es la más popular en la escuela debido a su gran belleza y elegancia.- Ise asintió al oír eso.- Pero por ello, muchos solo se le acercan por solo eso…popularidad, incluso con los chicos a tenido mala suerte…ella es muy generosa y hace favores a todos pero…cuando ella pide uno, los que supuestamente eran sus amigos le dieron la espalda.

[Vaya…una chica generosa y nadie le puede devolver el gesto…que egoísmo]- Ise estaba de acuerdo con Ddraig en eso.

-Pero un día, Twilight la ayudó tras verla llevar varias cosas pesadas el festival pasado…si bien Twilight era menos social, Rarity dijo que su gesto de ayuda era verídico y eso la convenció de que era una buena chica y tras lo que pasó con la sub directora Luna…se hicieron amigas.

-Ya veo…- Ise terminó de coser la zona en la que estaba.- Admiras mucho a tu hermana verdad.

-Jejeje…¿Se nota?- la niña sonrió nerviosa…- Aunque…a veces siento que nunca saldré de su sombra.- Ise miró confundido a la niña.- ¿Tienes hermanos Ise-san?

-No…soy hijo único.- Ise habló con la verdad.

-Entonces no sabes lo que es…sentir celos de tu hermana…- Swetie bajó la cabeza al decir eso.- Es…Es difícil…no te equivoques, amo a mi hermana, es mi modelo a seguir pero…siento que sólo estaré bajo su sombra.

-Swetie Belle…- la niña contuvo las lágrimas que querían salir.

-Yo…lo intento…intento seguir sus pasos pero…no puedo, incluso en esto de coser, no soy buena, no importa cuanto lo intente. Siento envidia de sus logros, incluso de…de que tenga la atención de quien yo quiero.- Ise no tenía que ser un genio para saber de quien hablaba.- ¿Eso…eso me hace mala hermana?

-No…solo te hace humano.- Ise acarició la cabeza de la niña.- Es natural sentir envidia de alguien que es bueno en algo, yo por ejemplo envidio a Vali, tiene un gran talento en la magia, cosa que yo no tengo, me cuesta aprender…pero eso solo es un motivo para mejorar y hacerme más fuerte a mi modo, con mi camino, siendo yo.

-¿Siendo…tú?- Ise asintió y señaló el corazón de la niña.

-¿En qué eres buena, que te dice tu corazón?- la niña pensó unos segundos.- ¿Qué te gusta hacer?

-Ca…Cantar…- La niña lo miró confundido con una sonrisa.- Me gusta cantar…pero soy muy tímida…Spike propuso que interpretemos una canción con instrumentos y todo pero me rehusé…tengo pánico escénico.

-Hey, todos le tememos a algo…yo le temo a las inyecciones.- Swetie Belle lo miró en señal de incredulidad pero tras ver que lo decía en serio, comenzó a reír.

-Jajajaja ¿En serio?

[Muy en serio]- Ddraig decidió hablar en voz alta.- [Una vez fuimos a un país donde era necesario vacunarse para evitar una infección común en ese país…debiste ver el escándalo que hizo]- la niña y el dragón rieron mientras Ise se cruzaba de brazos.

-Y Ddraig le teme a los zombies…

[¿¡QUÉ!?]- Ddraig dejó de reír tras escuchar que su más grande secreto era revelado.

-Si…por ejemplo mientras juego o veo una película de zombies…grita con pánico.

-¿Si? Jajaja, que gracioso.

[Maldito Judas, juraste no decir eso]- Ise se cruzó de brazos.

-No voy a ser el único en sacrificarse Ddraig, si caigo lo haces conmigo.- El Dragón dio un grito de exasperación y ambos empezaron a discutir ante la risa leve de la niña.

-Jejeje…gracias, Ise-san, Ddraig-san…- ambos dejaron de discutir tras escuchar eso.- Por…Por escucharme…no es fácil hablar esto con mi familia y amigos…

-No hay de que, a fin de cuentas…siempre es bueno dejar salir eso que tienes guardado y no temas es hacer lo que te gusta, no temas...quién sabe, puede que algo genial pase.- Ise se rasco la nuca al decir eso.

La niña asintió y ambos siguieron en lo suyo, sin notar que tras la cortina…todas se habían quedado escuchando todo…

-Vaya…Ise si que sabe que decir…

-Más que eso Rainbow, habla con sinceridad, no dijo nada que no sea real…- Aj sonrío al decir eso.

-Pero…nunca creí que Swetie Belle tuviera esas dudas y pensamientos.- Fluttershy notó que Rarity tenía una expresión triste en su rostro.

-Yo…Yo nunca creí que ella pensara eso…- una lágrima escapó de ambos ojos de la chica.- No pensé que…

-Es natural pensar eso…yo tenía envidia de Shining y su gran habilidad social.- Twilight miró a su amiga.- No te sientas mal…habla con ella, así podrán aclarar las cosas.

Rarity asintió con una pequeña sonrisa a las palabras de su amiga. En eso, todos escucharon un sollozo…voltearon y se vieron con Pinkie quien lloraba a mares.

-¡Buuuaaah, que bellas palabras!- la chica se sonó la nariz con una tela cercana ante la expresión de asco de Rarity.- ¡Voy a ir a darle un abrazo!

-¡Pinkie no, estás en ropa interior!- Twilight y las demás evitaron que su amiga salga como esta.

Ise y Swetie Belle escuchaban los gritos de todas y sobre algo de que estaban en ropa interior…

[De seguro deseas verla en paños menores ¿Verdad?]- Ise solo hizo desaparecer el Boosted Gear sin decir más, no le iba a dar el gusto de verlo molesto ahora…

* * *

-¿Qué yo qué…?- Ise miró a Rarity con incredulidad ¿hablaba en serio?

-Que deseo hacerte un traje elegante, considéralo un regalo. – la chica tenia la cinta para medir y unos lentes.- ¿O qué, deseas ir al baile así? No me mal entiendas querido, me gusta tu estilo pero…el baile es formal.

-Pero…ni siquiera quiero ir…

-¿¡No quieres ir!?- Pinkie apareció en frente de él y lo tomó del cuello de la casaca y lo puso a su altura.- ¡Estas loco, es la fiesta más importante del año!

-Pero…

-Vamos vaquero, dices que te vas de la isla unos días después del baile ¿Verdad? Trata de aprovechar tu estadía aquí.- Aj habló más por Twilight que por el resto, notó que su amiga se mostró triste cuando Ise dijo que no iría.

-Además…es un baile muy bonito…- Fluttershy recuerda aún como decoraron el jardín el año pasado.

-Si Ise-san, no seas aburrido.- Incluso Swetie Belle le decía que fuera…

-Además, aún si no quieres ir al baile…acepta el traje que Rarity te desea hacer de todos modos.- Rainbow se cruzó de brazos al decir eso, en verdad ella estaba aburrida del drama.

-Es cierto querido, anda…deja que te haga el traje, considéralo un regalo y un gesto de amistad.- Ise pesó sus opciones, al ver que no se iba a zafar de esto.

-Bien…- Las chicas celebraron su pequeña victoria.- Adelante…

-Perfecto, ahora quítate la casaca y el polo.- Ise se quedó helado al oír eso mientras Twilight se sonrojo al escuchar la sugerencia de su amiga.

-¿P-Por qué?

-Porque necesito que las medidas sean lo más preciso posible.- En verdad eso era mentira, sólo desea darle a Twilight una razón más de que se deje de engañar ella misma ¿Qué mejor que hacer esto?- Vamos…

-Rarity…no creo que…

-Ise…hazlo…

-Si me dejaras…

-Ise…

-Pero…

-¡AHORA!- la chica perdió la paciencia tras los intentos del castaño de zafarse de esto.

-¡Ok, tranquila!- alzando las manos en señal de rendición…vaya que sabía imponerse.

Ise empezó por quitarse la casaca, Rainbow le dio a Twilight un ligero codazo en señal de que no quite la vista de ahí ante la clara molestia y sonrojo de la chica, Aj solo cubrió los ojos de Swetie Belle ante la obvia queja de la niña quien quería ver, Fluttershy se cubrió los ojos y Pinkie solo miraba todo con una sonrisa. Rarity notó que cuando se iba a sacar el polo, dudo un segundo para luego terminar su tarea…al hacerlo…las chicas se quedaron mudas, no por el físico de por si sino por como estaba el cuerpo…lleno de cicatrices.

-Por…Dios…- Aj se quedó horrorizada al ver tantas heridas…eso no era normal.

Pinkie quien sonreía hace unos segundos se puso triste al ver ello, las marcas de una vida nada normal…una vida normal que ellas poseen en cierto grado.

-Oye Twilight…¿Tú sabías de eso?- Rainbow le hizo la pregunta a su amiga quien no podía decir nada…tenía la vista en una cosa….la cicatriz que aparecía en la zona del corazón.

Rarity tragó saliva para calmar su asombro y empezó a tomar las medidas de Ise…notó que cada cicatriz fue hecha de distinto modo, unas eran cortes, otras golpes que rompían huesos, unas quemaduras…la que le sorprendió más fue la más reciente, la que estaba en la zona del pecho pero también en la espalda.

-¿Cómo…Cómo te hiciste esta última?- Ise notó que se refería a la que Rahab le hizo.

-Me la hizo un sujeto que me atravesó el pecho con una lanza.- la sorpresa general no fue oculta, excepto Twilight quién ya sabía que había pasado.- Admito que casi no la cuento.

-Pues…es bueno verte entero.- Rarity terminó su labor.- Ya puedes ponerte tu ropa.

-Al fin…- Ise no tardó en ponerse su polo y tomar su casaca.- Esto…¿Me prestas tu baño Rarity?

-Claro…solo ve al piso de abajo y es la primera puerta de la derecha.- Ise asintió y tras salir del lugar para poder ir al baño…- Muy bien, eso no lo esperaba.

-Ni yo…es decir…¿Cómo sigue vivo con tantas cicatrices?

-Sim contar que todas se curaron naturalmente.- las palabras de Aj aumentaron la sorpresa.- Créanme, las heridas que sanan de modo natural son así…no hubo agente externo.

-Que horrible…- Fluttershy se secó una de las lágrimas que salieron tras ver eso…- No es justo que alguien pase por eso…

-Pero él lo decidió…decidió seguir ese camino a pesar de todo.- Twilight solo se quedó mirando la puerta por la que Ise salió.

-Oigan…no estemos tristes.- Pinkie se puso al frente de todas.- Si estamos así, el ambiente se pondrá melancólico y ninguno quiere eso, mostremos una sonrisa para que la estadía de I-kun sea la mejor.

-Saben…Pinkie tiene razón…- Rarity se acercó a Twilight y puso su mano en el hombro de la chica.- Hay que hacer que él se sienta cómodo aquí…no caras tristes.- La chica asintió a las palabras de su amiga.

-¡Suena bien!

-Si.

Rainbow y Aj dieron su apoyo, Fluttershy asintió en señal de estar de acuerdo, Pinkie abrazó a Twilight y Rarity quienes rieron…Swetie Belle no entendía que pasaba pero decidió no decir nada, además…si su hermana y amigas desean que la estadía de Ise sea buena, entonces ella hará lo mismo, Las Crusaders no se iban a quedar atrás.

Al final, tras tener todo acorde y listo para hacer los vestidos, Rarity pidió a sus amigas que gustos desean para ellos, las chicas solo dijeron que lo que ella vea mejor, ya con la experiencia del año aprendieron a no ser tan exigentes y de no aprovecharse de la generosidad de su amiga.

Ise regresó con la cabeza húmeda dado que se moría de calor, notó que todas hablaban sobre…

-Pidamos pizza.

-No…que tal algo más, comimos pizza la última vez.- Aj negó la idea de Rainbow quien se cruzó de brazos molesta de que su idea fuera rechazada.

-¡Entonces unas ham-¿¡Mm!?- Twilight tapó la boca de Pinkie para evitar que diga la palabra prohibida en frente de Fluttershy quien parecía no entender.

-¿Quieres recibir la "mirada"?- Pinkie empezó a temblar al imaginarse en frente de Fluttershy con su "mirada", negó rápidamente con la cabeza.- Entonces cuidado con lo que dices.

-¿Mirada?- Ise se paró al lado de Rarity quién hacía unos bocetos.

-Larga historia, la sabrás otro día.- Rarity suspiró al ver que ninguna se ponía de acuerdo.- ¿Por qué no mejor van a comprar unos burritos? El restaurante está cerca y hay algunos que son vegetarianos.

La idea pareció gustarle a Fluttershy quien asintió, Twilight suspiró al ver eso. Al menos ya podrían comer algo, se moría de hambre.

-Bien…Swetie Belle, acompáñalas y pide algo para ti también.- Rarity le dio algo de dinero a su hermana quién asintió contenta.

-Perfecto, Ise vie…

-En realidad, quisiera hablar con él en privado.- Rarity miró a Ise quien se mostró confundido.- ¿Te molesta?

-No…está bien, tráiganme el más grande que haya en el menú.- Twilight asintió torpemente…¿Qué quería…?

-¡Andando, muero de hambre!- Rainbow jaló a la chica quien dio un último vistazo a esos dos antes de salir del lugar guiadas por Swetie Belle.

Tras verse solos en este lugar, Ise notó que Rarity lo miraba con seriedad…esto estaba serio.

-Bien…

-Antes que nada…te doy las gracias.- El castaño se mostró confundido ¿Gracias por qué?- Mi hermana, oímos su charla y pues…gracias por haberla escuchado y darle consejos.

-No fue nada.- Ise se sentó en el suelo.- Es una niña, obviamente tiene esos momentos, a pesar de todo te adora y admira.

-Lo sé…es solo que…hago tanto y lo hago bien que…siento que estoy haciéndola sentir mal…temo que un día me odie.

-Lo dudo…sólo hay que dejar que encuentre ese algo que la haga sentirse especial y dejará de compararse contigo para verse a ella misma.- Rarity sonrió al oír eso, lástima que Twilight esté interesada en él…de lo contrario ella hubiera hecho un movimiento.

-Eres raro, actúas como un caballero pero se nota que eres más del porte…salvaje.

-No sé si sentirme halagado…u ofendido.- Ambos rieron un poco.- Pero…mi amigo Kiba es más de esas actitudes de caballería y demás.

-¿Oh, es un caballero de verdad?- Ise sonrió ante la pregunta.

-Más de lo que crees.- Rarity sonrió interesada en ello.- Además, lo del consejo a tu hermana…lo habló más por…no sé, también convencerme a mi mismo…- la chica notó que el joven bajó la mirada.

-¿Por qué dice eso?

-Porque dudo de mí…dudo de lo que puedo hacer, dudo si lo que hago estará bien…una vez alguien me dijo que soy demasiado generoso con los otros pero no conmigo…que me atormento demasiado.

-La generosidad es un arma de doble filo…¿Verdad?- Rarity puso a un lado el lápiz con el que escribía.- Sabes…antes yo era muy…egoísta…quería todo para mí, las mejores ropas, los mejores juguetes, era una niña…egoísta.

Ise miró a la chica que parecía algo triste en recordar esos días.

-Un día, mi mamá nos dijo que de su embarazo…mi papá estaba feliz pero yo no…solo pensaba en que ahora debía compartir lo que era mío…obviamente dije que no quería un hermano o hermana en casa…hice una pataleta y…con todo eso…vino otra noticia…- Rarity tomó aire.- Era un embarazo de riesgo, en el cuarto mes notaron que había complicaciones…el riesgo de perder al bebé era grande, mis padres tenían dos opciones…abortar al niño o arriesgarse…mi mamá eligió lo último…ella deseaba ese bebé dado que según el doctor, con o sin aborto…no volvería a quedar embarazada.

-¿Qué pasó después?

-Fueron…meses difíciles…con los riesgos y todo…fue una lucha constante para mantener a mamá y el bebé estables…Yo sólo…sólo decía que ese bebé daba más problemas de lo que valía…mi mamá y yo discutimos por ello, tras esas palabras me dio una cachetada…me dolió más ver su expresión que el golpe…- Ise notó que unas lágrimas salieron de los ojos de la chica.- Lo peor de todo…es que…esa discusión hizo que tuviera un trabajo de parto antes de lo esperado…7 meses era lo que ella tenía de embarazo.

-Prematuro…

-Si…la llevamos de emergencia a la clínica, ahí la…la intervinieron, el bebé nació sano pero…mi mamá había perdido demasiada sangre. Necesitaba una transfusión de sangre pero su tipo era escaso…necesitaba un donante directo.- Rarity miró a Ise quien no se movió de su sitio.- ¿Sabes quién se ofreció como donante?

-No…

-Un anciano…un simple anciano, no tenía familia, no hijos, nada…solo él y su cuerpo que irónicamente estaba en el lugar adecuado, ya que fue a hacerse un chequeo. No dudo en ser el donante, su sangre estaba bien…era saludable…iba a darle sangre a mi mamá.

-Hombre generoso…no todos hacen algo así.

-Lo sé…pero no lo entendía, porque hacer algo así por un extraño, no ganaba nada. ¿Sabes que me dijo cuando le pregunte por qué lo hacía?- Ise negó con la cabeza.- Me dijo : Si tengo la oportunidad de hacer algo bueno, lo haré a pesar de que no gane nada a cambio ya que sé, que mi acción ayudó e inspiró a otros. Si tengo algo, no dudare en compartirlo.

-Profundo…algo que muchos consideran una idiotez pero…

-Pero no es menos real, esas palabras y esa acción me hicieron darme cuenta de mi error, ser egoísta y tener todo para ti solo hará que…todos se alejen de ti y quedes solo…pero hace poco aprendí que ser generoso al extremo es igual de malo…aún así, tras ver que mi acto hizo algo bueno por otros a pesar de que me costó algo…me hizo creer más que la generosidad no es algo tonto como muchos creen, en mi caso… es lo que me hace yo…y por ello…llevo esto con orgullo.- Rarity mostró su collar, Ise sonrió al ver eso.

-¿Qué fue al final del señor?

-Oh, él falleció hace dos años pero mi familia y yo le visitábamos seguido…incluso hoy vamos a su tumba. Swetie Belle está agradecida con él por darle la oportunidad de conocer a mamá. Y yo te doy a ti las gracias por ayudar a mi hermana.

-No hay de qué…para eso son los amigos.- la chica asintió y volvió a lo suyo.- Oh…casi lo olvido, no dejes que tus dudas sobre ti te retengan…estoy segura que muchos creen en ti y estoy segura que Twilight es una de esas personas.

-Yo…lo haré…

-¡Excelente! Y también…suerte con ella, es algo inocente pero solo sigue acercándote a ella y ella saldrá sola de su cascarón.- Ise se sonrojo al escuchar eso pero no dijo nada, solo desvió la mirada ante la risa de la chica.

A los minutos, todas volvieron con los burritos, Pinkie tenía una gigante en sus manos y Twilight intuyó que Ise quería el mismo por lo que hizo el pedido ante la alegría del castaño, la broma de Rainbow de que Twilight parecía la esposa precavida sacó una carcajada a todos menos Ise y Twilight quienes se sonrojaron avergonzados.

Swetie Belle en eso jaló la mano de su hermana para darle una tela, una bufanda…si bien no estaba bien hecha, Rarity sonrió ante el gesto de su hermana menor y le dio las gracias con un abrazo. Los demás vieron eso con una sonrisa, ahora Ise entendía que para ella…el mayor tesoro era ese…su familia y amigos…sonrío al no poder evitar recordar a sus amigos y familia…es verdad, a veces lo más valioso no es lo material o algo que puedas comprar con dinero…a veces, es lo más cercano a ti…aunque tú no lo veas.

* * *

Tras unas horas, todos se fueron a sus respectivos hogares, Rainbow acompañó a Fluttershy a su casa, Aj dijo que ahora iría a recoger a su hermana de unas clases de piano y se despidió del resto.

Ise acompañó a Twilight y Pinkie hasta la cercanía de la casa de la última que estaba a unas cuadras de la casa de Twilight. La pelipurpura dijo que podía irse a ver a su maestro en Sugarcube.

Tras despedirse, Ise llegó al local y notó que su maestro no estaba…raro pero en eso empezó a ayudar en la atención del lugar, cada ves había más gente y su maestro no llegaba…ya cerca de la hora de cierre al fin llegó…se quedó helado al ver que se veía…exhausto…¿Qué le pasó?

[¿Seguro de querer saberlo? Recuerda que esas dos desean que pague el tiempo que se la paso sin venir]- el castaño asintió esas palabras y siguió con lo suyo.

Vio a su maestro irse a descansar aunque notó que tenía el rostro de haber recibido un golpe en la zona más dolorosa de uno…la billetera, tras cerrar todo y desearle las buenas noches a los Cake, Ise fue a su cama en la habitación de huéspedes solo para notar que su maestro cayó noqueado…pobre…

Tras alistarse y echarse, Ise pensó en lo que pasó esta tarde…esos movimientos, esa sensación…¿X-Rounder? Si era así, tendría que acostumbrase rápidamente al nuevo instinto y acostumbrar su cuerpo a la nueva sensación para no tener problemas, con eso ya claro…cerró los ojos y no tardó en verse de nuevo en frente de esos 3.

 _ **-¿Listo para la dosis de hoy chico?-**_ Alfa miró a Ise quien caminó hacia los tres sin vacilación.

-Adelante.

 _ **-Jejeje, veamos si te gusta lo que preparamos hoy.-**_ Otro grupo de imágenes fue mandada a su cerebro. Estas un poco más fuertes pero…debía afrontar esto…debe de hacerlo si desea avanzar.

* * *

-Muy bien Twily, aquí estamos…- Pinkie estaba sentada en la cama de su amiga ya con su pijama puesta.

-Muy bien…- Twilight también ya estaba en pijamas, se sentó al lado de su amiga y se mostraba nerviosa.

-¿Qué pasa? ¡Vamos mujer…no puede ser tan malo! Ni que fuera…

-Es sobre Ise…- Las palabras de Twilight callaron a la chica.- Tengo…tengo dudas…

-¿Sobre?- Twilight tomó aire para calmarse…

-Es mi amigo…y me alegro de llamarlo así…pero…desde que lo vi físicamente y no atreves del salón del corazón…siento…siento que algo ha cambiado.

-¿Si…? Cuéntame…

-Lo haré…pero antes…deseo que una más se una a la charla.- Pinkie se mostró confusa al oír eso pero no fue hasta que un círculo de comunicación holográfica apareció que entendió que quería unir a…un momento ¿Por qué este símbolo era rojo?

 _-Vaya, no creí que me llamarías tan pronto._ \- en frente de ellas apareció una chica de cabello rojo. _Oh veo que tienes visitas._

-Si…Pinkie…deseo que conozcas a Rias Gremory, amiga de Ise.

 _-Un gusto…_

-¡Genial!- Pinkie miró con asombro la proyección de Rias.- ¡Qué bella y me gusta el color de tu cabello!

 _-Oh…ahm…gracias…chica interesante._ \- Rias dijo eso con un tono algo complicado.

-Lo sé…pero es una buena chica y mi mejor amiga.- Pinkie abrazo a Twilight tras oír eso y Rias no dudo en comparar eso con su amistad con Sona, ambas tan distintas pero las mejores amigas al mismo tiempo.- Pero…a lo que la llamé…Rias-san…deseo hablar de Ise.

 _-Ya veo…bien, te responderé lo que tengo permitido hablar, Ise me prohibió a mí y a los demás hablar de más. Entonces…¿Por qué esta ella aquí?_

-Porque…porque necesito que alguien me apoye cuando termine esta charla…donde…donde deseo aclarar algo.

- _¿Qué?_ / ¿Qué?- ambas preguntaron ansiosas.

-Aclarar mis dudas…

Sin duda…una larga noche…

* * *

Omake

 **Dolores de cabeza**

-¿Vali~?- Esdeath se acercó al peliplata que estaba alejado de ellos.- Ven con nosotros, estas muy lejos de la fogata.

-No molestes mujer, estoy meditando.- Vali estaba entrenando su mente, de este modo tendría mejor modo de controlar el flujo de luz en su Trans-Arm.

-No seas aburrido Vali, anda…estamos hablando de gustos e intereses amorosos.- Bikou sonreía al decir eso.- En mi caso yo…

-Tú solo desea una mujer que acepte tu sentido del humor, sigue soñando.- Las palabras de Arthur fueron un enorme puñal en el corazón del Youkai.- En mi caso…no lo he pensado, ya veré cuando ese día llegue.

-Ustedes los hombres son tan raros…en mi caso…yo ya sé que tipo me gusta pero no lo diré…- La mirada de la mujer nada discreta a Vali sacó una gota de sudor a todos….- ¿Qué hay de ti Merlina?

-….Un chico que le guste la magia como a mi…- Merlina no quito la vista de su libro…al menos eso parecía, vio de reojo a Vali y eso le saco a Esdeath una vena furiosa y apretar los dientes para calmar la ira.- Al menos eso quiero…

-Ok…¿Y tú Vali?- Esdeath quiso cambiar de tema…Vali suspiró al ver que no se salvaría de esta…dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

-Una chica que me haga reír….- La respuesta de Vali dejó piedra a amabas chicas del grupo…¿Hacerlo reír…a él? Él quien es la seriedad encarnada…¿Cómo iban a lograr eso?

-La tienen difícil chicas….- Bikou notó que ambas no sabían como reaccionar…

{Sabes que acabes de empeorar tu situación ¿verdad?}- Albion sabía que esta era una solución temporal…- {Además….algo me dice que acabas de cavar tu propia tumba}

-No sé porque siento que tienes razón pero…- Vio como esas dos hacían ideas en sus cabezas.- Al menos eso las tendrá ocupadas…si que son un dolor de cabeza.

* * *

Insertar canción: Trust you (TV edit) – Yuna Ito

A iniciar de sonarse la canción, vemos a Hyoudou Issei y a Twilight Sparkle que toman caminos separados mediante que la pantalla se divide en dos escenas en medio de una pared justo antes que el primer verso de la canción comienza a ser interpretado.

Hana wa kaze ni yure odoru you ni. Ame wa daichi wo uruosu you ni

(Como las flores bailan en el viento. Así como la lluvia humedece la tierra.)

Y en una de ellas vemos a Issei que se encuentra viendo un paisaje de un lago cercano hacia un jardín con flores mientras camina pensante de lo que ha pasado desde ha perdido a sus padres hasta la actualidad.

Kono sekai wa yori soi ai ikiteru no ni

(A través de este mundo que se nutre de la interdependencia)

Issei adentrado de sus pensamientos ve el lago en su caminar y se refleja algunas aventuras que ha pasado antes y mediante con quienes conoce.

Naze hito wa kizutsuke au no

(¿Por qué la gente se lastima entre sí?)

Pero el castaño recuerda esos duros momentos de culpa y de derrota mientras ve que hay una especie de portal que estaba completamente oscuro.

Naze wakare wa otozureru no

(¿Por qué tenemos que despedirnos?)

Y recuerda un duro adiós de alguien que conoció hace tiempo mientras que camina hacia ese portal oscuro mientras seguía recordando esa dura despedida.

Kimi ga tooku ni itte mo mada. Itsumo kono kokoro no mannaka

(Incluso si te encuentras lejos. En lo más profundo de este corazón)

Ahora vemos en una especie de salón a Twilight quien se encuentra leyendo un libro con una sola mano mediante que sus amigas la observan a la distancia, un tanto preocupadas por algo que pasó recientemente mientras que su compañera saca una especie de amuleto que le recuerda a alguien.

Ano yasashii egao de umetsukusareta mama

(Que está completamente lleno por esa gentil sonrisa)

Y en un reflejo de pensamiento se muestra el rostro de Issei en ese amuleto quien mostraba una verdadera sonrisa, haciendo que Twilight llore recordando al castaño quien no quería que se alejara de ella y que siguiera a su lado.

Dakishimeta kimi no kakera ni Itami kanjite mo mada tsunagaru kara

(Las piezas de ti que aún aprieto todavía a pesar del dolor están unidas, así que)

Y ese amuleto que tenia Twilight le cae una lagrima de su rostro mediante que brilla con luz propia mientras se dirige hacia una pared para abrir una especie de portal que emite bastante luz, que de otro lado del mismo Issei se percata de ello mientras suavemente dice el nombre de la chica y comienza a correr, y del otro lado del portal Twilight hace lo mismo y comienza a correr sorprendiendo a sus amigas y dos mujeres un tanto mayores que ellas.

Shinjiteru yo mata aeru to I'm waiting for your love

(Creo que volveremos a encontrarnos de nuevo y espero por tu amor)

Mediante que Issei y Twilight se acercan más y más hacia el portal, literalmente cerca entrelazan sus manos y un gran destello de luz hace un cambio de escena que la cámara muestra un gran cielo que rápidamente se cambia a un gran campo de flores que varios pétalos son levantados por el viento mostrando a la pareja unida.

I love you. I trust you

(Yo te amo. Confío en ti)

Y vemos a Issei y Twilight que están juntos y compartiendo un romántico beso mediante que los diversos pétalos de flores los rodean.

Kimi no kodoku wo wakete hoshii

(Deseo que compartas conmigo tu soledad)

Tomados de la mano, Issei y Twilight caminan por el sendero de ese campo de flores mediante que la cámara hace un acercamiento hacia el amuleto que tiene la chica en la mano que tenia libre mientras lo aprieta.

I love you. I trust you

(Yo te amo. Confío en ti)

Y mediante que se sigue viendo ese amuleto que tiene en la mano Twilight, repentinamente se encuentra en una especie de gran salón con un vestido violeta claro con destellos brillantes y ve que estaba dentro de una especie de baile mediante que en una mesa se encuentra Rean conversando sobre sus aventuras con Luna y Celestia acabando una especie de fantasía que ella veía en su mente y la disfrutaba.

Hikari demo yami demo

(Incluso en la luz y en la oscuridad)

Pero al notar que ese alguien no estaba, Twilight busca un asiento para sentarse y comienza a ponerse cabizbaja, triste y a punto de soltar lagrimas, pero ve que una mano se extiende con su palma abierta como si la invitara a bailar.

Futari da kara shinji aeru no

(Porque estamos los dos juntos, podemos creer entre sí)

Y mediante que Twilight levanta su rostro ve que en frente de ella se encuentra Issei quien se encuentra vestido en un traje formal adecuado para este tipo de fiesta haciendo que la chica limpie un tanto sus lagrimas y sonríe mientras acepta la invitación a bailar del castaño.

Hanasanaide

(No te alejes de mí)

Y los dos chicos a su ritmo comienzan a bailar una especie de vals mientras que la cámara se aleja de la pareja que continua bailando mientras se acaba la canción de fondo.

* * *

 **Vida la que hay...esto es peor que una casa de apuestas...[Mira que las chicas dsicuten sobre el posible beso accidental]**

 **Rainbow: Será con mano bajo la falda.**

 **Rarity: No...será gentil y dulce.**

 **Aj: Estoy segura que será con tomada de busto...**

 **Fluttershy: Yo creo que será un beso simple...**

 **Mujeres...no importa la especie...todas aman el romance...¿qué pasa Pinkie?**

 **Pinkie: leo este Omake...¿que lo hagan reír? [Sonríe de oreja a oreja] ¡Iré a practicar mis chistes! [Se va corriendo]**

 **Oh no...he creado un monstruo...[La ves seguir apostando]**

 **Twilight: ¡Acaba el capítulo, no lo soporto! [Se esconde bajo una manta]**

 **Ok ok...no soy tan cruel...Ejem...bueno, espero que les haya gustado el cap de hoy...nos vemos en el siguiente, hasta otra.**


	51. Los Sentimientos deben ser Honestos

**Hola a...¡Achu!**

 **Twilight: Cielos...ya te dije que te lo tomes con calma. [Le pasa un pañuelo] A ver...**

 **Gracias...Como verán, estoy enfermo...ha sido una mala semana...**

 **Aj: Nada de esto hubiera pasado si Pinkie no te hubiera lanzado esa cubeta de agua fría...**

 **Pinkie: Perdón...[Baja la cabeza arrepentida]**

 **Nah...no importa, una excusa para faltar al trabajo...[Mira a todas...] Pregunta...¿¡Por qué usan trajes de enfermera!?**

 **Rarity: ¡Oh, los hice yo y vi en esta revista que a los hombres les gusta esto!**

 **[Escupe el agua que bebía] ¿¡Donde sacaron esa revista!?**

 **Fluttershy: De tu armario...también estaban estas...[Muestra el resto]**

 **¡Mis más grandes secretos! [Toma el grupo de revistas] ¡No lo vuelvan a hacer!**

 **Rainbow: ¿Por qué...? No es tan malo...aunque la falda esta es corta...**

 **¡Basta! *Cough* Oh...no me siento bien...Reviews...**

 **Twilight: A ver...tenemos reviews nuevo...kistor, apoyo tu noción...es más, una de esas ocasiono que ahora estes enfermo [Baja la cabeza] X neo dice...wow, que largo review...pero para simplificar, se agradece y se entienden tus puntos...**

 **Rainbow: Jojo, Fluttershy tiene admirador...[La mencionada se sonroja] En fin...a ver otro...total dxd...esa pregunta tuya es algo...**

 **Solo diré que leas el cap de hoy...Oh, no me siento bien...**

 **Aj: tenemos más, tenemos los spoilers del vol 24 gracias a antifanboy, gracias por ello, las apuestas siguen subiendo, a FlashHero...eso depende de nuestro amigo...**

 **Rarity: A Ikari no Ryuijin, es Pinkie...ya sabes que le depara al pobre Vali...a Enjeru...que pervertido...**

 **Somos hombres...además que las directoras están para...**

 **Twilight: Callate, a ver...a X29...esas preguntas no son spoiler pero se prefiere guardar secretos para...¿¡Pinkie que haces!?**

 **Pinkie: Le bajo la temperatura. [le hecha agua fría] Uy...**

 **Todas: ¿¡Que has hecho insensata!?**

 **Ugh...abuelo...¿eres tú...?**

 **Twilight: ¡Estabilicenlo! Y ustedes disfruten el cap de hoy...¡A un lado!**

* * *

 **Sekiryuutei Supremo**

 **Arco 5: La Amistad y el Valor son Uno**

 **Capítulo 51: Los Sentimientos deben ser Honestos**

* * *

Insertar canción: Last Desire – Maon Kurosaki (TV edit.)

Al inicio de la canción, hay un joven que parece que esta vistiendo un uniforme que usualmente se muestra en la academia Kuoh que al final se muestra Issei que sale de una especie de habitación, luego ve a Rean y van caminado hasta que la escena se cambia hasta la entrada de una academia llamada Canterlot, pero justo antes de entrar, presienten que un enemigo se encuentra detrás de ellos mientras que Issei muestra el Boosted Gear y con un orbe en su palma hace un Dragon Shoot mientras que la onda de energía roja se mantiene en frente de la pantalla mostrando el logo de la historia por unos segundos

Ikusu no michi wo tadori ashi wo tometa darou

(De cuantos caminos seguí, ¿a dónde fue que tuve que parar?)

Al comenzar las letras de la canción, el titulo desaparece pero la energía del Dragon Shoot se mantiene roja pero se cambia al Boosted Gear que usa Issei quien lo vemos a una edad muy joven, unos nueve años que estaba sentado en el piso.

Kooritsuita toki mo ima wa tooi kioku ni kasunde

(Incluso los tiempos congelados, son recuerdos lejanos que se desaparecen)

Issei se levanta mientas se limpia sus lagrimas cambiando la escena viéndose que cambia su apariencia a la que actualmente vive, 16 años y cambia su mirada hacia Rias y varias amistades conocidas, pero cambia su vista algo que lo deja helado.

Nani wo gisei ni subera tsuyoku nareru no ka to

("¿Y qué podría sacrificar para poder ser fuerte?")

Cambiando la cámara hacia Rias y los demás que conocen a Issei, los presentes ven que dos tumbas se aparecen cerca del castaño que emanan dos espíritus de dos personas que tanto quería pero el destino se los quito, eran los fallecidos padres de Issei.

Nigitta mama no te wo mada hodoku yuuki ga motenakute…

(Aún no tengo el valor de soltar esas manos que sostuve…)

Y en ese momento que los espíritus de los padres de Issei toman su mano derecha, el castaño entre lágrimas comienza a tener miedo mediante que los demás, iniciando con Rias y diversas chicas que tienen sentimientos de cariño y/o amor hacia el joven observan como este invoca su Boosted Gear rápidamente para dar un golpe hacia una pared desvaneciendo los espíritus de los padres de Issei.

Eiyuu ni wa narenai kara…

(Y es eso porque un héroe no pude ser…)

Y en ese golpe en la pared, parece que se rompe en tres grandes grietas de vidrio que se aparecen los Cosmic Packs que de ellos se empiezan a mostrar tres grandes manos oscuros que toman a Issei adentrándose a esa grieta que comienza a abrirse como si fuera un portal profundamente oscuro.

Sono koto ni kizuiteita

(Eso siempre lo supe todo el tiempo)

Todos los presentes se alarman por lo que está pasando a Issei, mediante que Rias quería ser la primera en rescatarlo, pero ven que Twilight Sparkle fue la que rescata al castaño tomando uno de sus hombros mientras lo observa y nota como el chico estaba llorando y le iba a dar un golpe para que se recupere.

Semete kimi wo mamoritai sou negau

(Pero en ese instante final, protegerte siempre fue mi deseo)

Pero con la mano derecha Issei detiene el golpe de Twilight quien se sorprende al ver como el chico entre lagrimas lo detuvo, pero se las limpia y con cuatro auras dentro de su cuerpo rompe el agarre de las manos oscuras y la pared vuelve rápidamente a ser intacta mediante que el castaño sale corriendo y de un salto activa su Balance Breaker y le da un golpe de lleno a un enemigo cuando sale del lugar en donde estaba cambiando la escena en una zona de batalla.

Kono karada wo tsurugi ni kaete arehateta michi no yuku

(Transformando este cuerpo a una espada andaré en esta tierra arruinada)

Y rápidamente Issei se encuentra luchando ante varios enemigos que se aparecieron en el aire y el resto se queda pasmado por unos segundos, pero se unen a la batalla ya que no quieren dejar a su amigo solo en lo que está lidiando.

Yowakatta jibun sae kirita susunda

(Incluso corté mi yo débil y voy a seguir hacia delante)

Ahora dentro de un cuarto especial, vemos a diversas compañeras de Twilight junto con las directoras de la academia dentro de un cuarto especial con diversas pantallas viendo expectantes la batalla, rápidamente se cambia a Serafall, Sirzerchs y Grayfia quienes ven desde el inframundo lo que ocurre y finalmente con Rean, que se aleja de Evangeline, Fie, Venelana y dos chicas más ya que ve a un ser oscuro que muestra una tétrica sonrisa.

Itsuka todoku no darou ka kimi ga nozomu mirai ni

(Me pregunto sí llegaremos al futuro que deseaste)

Y ese ser oscuro se presenta ante todos y delante de ellos, liderando el ataque se encuentran Rean, Rias y Twilight quienes las dos ultimas en mención ven que Issei se aparece en frente de los presentes con su Boosted Gear y desviando un ataque del ser con Ascalon sonrojando a las chicas.

Sono hi wo mukaeru made wa boku ga mamorinuku yo

(Y hasta que lleguemos a ese día, te protegeré)

Repentinamente Rias y Twilight toman cada una mano de Issei, pero lentamente suelta sus agarres para preparar la batalla ante el nuevo enemigo que se acerca y comienza alejarse de los chicos sin saber que ellos lo siguen mediante que la cámara va tomando una toma subiendo un paisaje cercano hacia una montaña.

* * *

-Y bien…¿Para que estamos reunidos tan temprano Apple Bloom?- Scootaloo miró a su amiga con duda.

Ahora mismo, las niñas y Spike estaban en su casa club, Las Crusaders eran como se llamaban y las tres niñas eran las creadoras y miembros del grupo, Spike era más un miembro honorario ya que a veces jugaban entre ellos. La casa club era una casita en el patio de la casa de Apple Bloom, su casa era enorme ya que su familia era una de las más adineradas de la isla.

-Elemental mi querida Scoot.- Parodiando a Sherlock Holmes, la niña sacó un libro de su maleta.- Usaremos esto para ayudar a la señorita Cheerilee a conseguir novio.

-Ahm…no soy un cerebrito como mi hermana…pero dudo que un simple libro de pociones nos ayude a eso.- Spike tomó el libro y leyó el título.- "Pociones que resuelven todo, guía para tarados"…..No sé que sentir tras leer esto…

-Vamos Spike, esto es por la maestra…estoy segura que la pobre debe sufrir por no tener novio a pesar de sus esfuerzos.- Swetie Belle tomó el libro de las manos del niño y lo empezó a ojear.

-Pero…¿Una poción? Sigo pensando que mejor le arreglamos una cita.- el chico tenía un buen punto.- Además…que tiene que ver tu hermano en esto Apple Bloom para que le hayas dicho que vaya al parque a la una.

-Simple, verán…como sabrán, mi hermano es uno de los chicos más populares de toda la isla.- Todos asistieron.- Pero nunca ha tenido una novia que haya durado mucho ya que por ser el que controla el negocio en la isla se la pasa ocupado.

-¿Ok…? Y eso nos ayuda en…

-¡Agh! Scootaloo, piensa…mi hermano está solo y la señorita Cheerilee también…- los niños sumaron dos más dos y captaron la intención de la niña.- ¡Ven, es perfecto!

-No lo sé…ambos son de distinta personalidad…- Swetie Belle empezó a tener dudas sobre la idea.- Además ¿No será este un intento para que la maestra te exonere de los exámenes verdad?- La pelirroja miró a un costado…- ¡Lo sabía!

-Jaja…bueno, valía la pena el intento…en fin, yo pienso que es una buena idea, es como dice el dicho…los opuestos se atraen.

-Eso está sobrevalorado…-Scootaloo tomó el libro de las manos de Swetie Belle y se detuvo tras leer algo que le llamó la atención.- Oigan, miren…- la niña señaló una página… "Amor Perfecto"- Puede que sirva...

-Hm…- Los tres se vieron la cara y asintieron, valía la pena el intento.- De acuerdo ¡Hagámoslo!

-Antes de iniciar…Apple Bloom ¿Dónde sacaste este libro?- Spike hizo la pregunta que deseaba hacer hace rato.

-Del sótano de mi casa.- Referencia a un anime…no recuerdo cuál…

* * *

-Jajajaja.- Rainbow reía sin parar, las demás también trataban de contener la risa pero el intento fue vano.- ¡Te ves…ridículo!

Las 6 chicas habían ido a Sugarcube tras acabar la sesión de entrenamientos con Ise y su maestro, donde se vio la razón del porque Ise era tan hábil y origen de algunas de las cicatrices…ese entrenamiento no era humano. Además que Rean tenía a Ise meditando en un punto alto…una caída larga. Cuando ellas dijeron que también deseaban entrenar con ellos, Rean no puso peros ya que Celestia y Luna le pidieron el favor ayer durante…la masacre monetaria de ayer.

Las chicas pasaron el resto de la mañana arrepintiéndose de haber venido, Rean era un entrenador espartano. Las hizo correr como si no hubiera mañana, además agrego entrenamientos específicos a cada una.

A Twilight y Rarity más entrenamiento físico ya que como ambas son de más ataques a distancia su factor físico no era el más alto, Rarity al escuchar que debía correr y sudar se desmayó dramáticamente en los brazos de Aj quien al ver eso, rodó los ojos aburrida y la soltó para dejarla caer a tierra.

Con Aj y Pinkie era lo contrario, ambas tenían buen factor físico y fuerza, por lo que debían mejorar su flujo de energía y aura para no cansarse al usar sus técnicas y magia, Pinkie parecía tener una ligera ventaja ahí pero no tenía la fuerza de su amiga rubia. Por ello, Rean las puso a meditar y también a entender las ventajas y desventajas de su elemento, claro que poner a meditar a Pinkie es cosa difícil ya que rie de vez en cuando…cosa que un buen golpe con una vara no arregle.

Finalmente, Rainbow y Fluttershy eran las más balanceadas en el rubro general pero por ello no destacaban en físico o magia, por lo que ambas entrenaban un poco de todo. A Rainbow le pareció tedioso meditar pero tras el quinto golpe se quedó callada e hizo caso.

La mañana terminó con unas peleas de prácticas entre ellas, Ise solo siguió practicando para poder usar las técnicas del Jigen Haoh, aún faltaba pero estaba avanzado y eso le bastaba. Además que tras superar la nueva ola de pesadillas, logró tener una ligera mejora con el Cosmos Packing Tri System, a paso lento se llega seguro a tu meta, Ise no deseaba apresurar su progreso…estaba bien como iba por ahora.

Al final, las chicas terminaron adoloridas y sudosas por lo que pasó, era el colmo…nunca habían hecho tanto. Tras decidir que lo mejor era darse una ducha y cambiarse, optaron por dejar hoy de lado arreglar lo que faltaba de la escuela ya que estaban muy cansadas y además estaban adelantadas al tiempo planeado y que otros estudiantes avanzaban en lo suyo por lo que se podían dar un respiro, acordaron encontrarse en Sugarcube para pasar el día y decidir que hacer luego.

Ise y Rean volvieron a Sugarcube donde tras una ducha rápida, se vio con el horror de que su maestro se había ido a ver a Celestia y Luna y lo dejó ahí…solo con los malditos clientes que deseaban algo…la Sra. Cake pidió la ayuda del muchacho quien no tuvo corazón de decir no, fue obligado a usar ese estúpido sombrero y uniforme de nuevo. No tardó en ayudar en escribir las órdenes y pedidos de los clientes, para ser una simple pastelería tenía una gran cantidad de clientes.

Para empeorar su mal humor, por alguna extraña razón Haou no le respondía…normalmente pensaría que se trata de hacer el interesante pero…¿Habrá algo más? Justo cuando desea preguntarle sobre lo que pasó ayer…

Y eso nos lleva a ahora…donde Ise trataba de no explotar en ira ante la risa de Rainbow y el intento del resto por no reír no ayuda.

-Ggrr…¿Qué van a pedir?

-Jajajaja, perdón vaquero…pero debes entender que el rosa no es tu color.- La chica señaló el sombrero del castaño quien la miró molesto.

-Jeje, tranquilo Ise…- Twilight trato de no reír…trato…- Jeje...Jajaja…perdón…es que…

-Como sea…¿Van a pedir algo o no?- Ise estaba perdiendo la paciencia…aún tiene más clientes que atender.

-Oh…yo deseo un helado de lúcuma en copa.- Fluttershy dio su pedido, al menos ella no se reía de él.

-A mi…me das…- Pinkie miraba la carta con detalle…ya había probado todo del menú y deseaba algo nuevo. En eso, vio el pequeño anuncio del pastel multisabor.- ¡Me das el pastel multisabores!- El castaño anotó la orden.

-A mi solo dame un batido.- Rarity no era de ingerir mucha azúcar, una figura como la suya no es fácil de cuidar.

-A mi tráeme un pie de manzana.- la rubia pidió lo de siempre.

-A mi tráeme un Pie de Limón.- Rainbow pidió el postre recomendado de la semana.

-Solo tráeme un jugo de naranja.- Twilight no tenía ganas de comer postres ahora.

Ise asintió y se retiró para dar la orden a la Sra. Cake y fue por los otros clientes.

-Se nota que hace un buen trabajo.- Aj miró a Twilight quien miró al resto confusa.- Y bien…¿Lo harás o no?

-¿H-Hacer qué…?- La chica desvió la mirada ante la pregunta.

-Oh vamos, sabes de que hablamos…del baile.- Rainbow puso sus brazos sobre la mesa.- Quieres ir con él ¿Verdad?

-Yo…- Twilight bajó la mirada.

-¿Pasó algo Twilight? Se te ve…algo triste.- la pregunta de Fluttershy hizo que todas se hicieran la misma pregunta.

Pinkie miró a su amiga…sabía porque estaba triste, la charla de ayer con Rias hizo que Twilight entienda una cosa…varias chicas están enamoradas de Ise en el lugar donde él vive según lo que Rias habló, aunque no fue muy clara, Twilight podía leer eso entre líneas…esa verdad la hizo sentirse mal…poco a poco entendía lo que sentía pero…eso no ayudaba en nada. Rias era una chica como ella y las demás, al verla actuar ella pudo notar que podrían ser grandes amigas si se ven en persona pero…también noto que ella al hablar de Ise…se le veía tan…brillante.

Twilight tenía miedo de que lo que está pensando este ocurriendo, de ser así ¿Qué va a hacer? No tiene experiencia en este campo, apenas está aprendiendo lo que es la amistad y demás…no tiene aún el valor de afrontar o luchar con varias chicas por un…chico. Lo más ridículo de todo es que…nunca creyó que esto le pasaría con su primer amigo varón…no sabía que hacer, estaba asustada de que…si algo sale mal, ella e Ise no se vuelvan a hablar, ese simple pensamiento dolía demasiado.

-Ahm…¿Y qué hay de ustedes, llevarán a alguien al baile?- Pinkie decidió cambiar el tema, ella sabía lo que Twilight pensaba y bueno…tras lo de ayer, duda que quiera hablar de eso por ahora.

-Meh…No hay nadie que me interese como para que sea mi pareja al baile.- Rainbow a pesar de su actitud, era una chica que sin duda le gustaría probar lo que es el amor pero…en fin…- No hay ningún chico que sea tan cool como yo.

-Tú y tus extrañas condiciones…- Rarity miró a la chica molesta con su actitud nada femenina.

-¿Y qué me dices de ti lady Rarity?- Rainbow se cruzó de brazos y miró a la chica con una ceja alzada.

-¿Yo? Pues el fiasco del baile del año pasado y con lo de hace poco, me rehúso a buscar pareja o novio por ahora.

-Ay…ya te lo dije, no es mi culpa que ese chico de la Universidad se haya fijado en mí.- Aj miró a su amiga con pena.- Además, era muy elegante para mi gusto…

-Lo sé querida, fui una tonta que fue cegada por los celos esa vez. Pero volviendo a lo de ahora, al ver que los príncipes no existen, decidí cambiar mis gustos…ahora solo espero encontrar a mi encantador caballero.

-¿Caballero?- todas hicieron la pregunta para luego ver como si amiga pasaba a modo soñador…de nuevo.

-Si…él me protegerá como la dama fina que soy, será valiente y amable, conocerá de la ética, sabrá como tratar a una chica pero también sabrá como defenderla.- Rarity seguía mirando a la nada con ojos soñadores y las manos en las mejillas.

-Wow…es decir…wow…- Rainbow no supo que decir a eso, había visto a su amiga actuar así muchas veces antes pero…aún no se acostumbra.- ¿Qué hay de ti Fluttershy?

-¿¡Y-Yo!?- la chica se puso roja al imaginarse con uno chico, no es que no quiera…el problema yace que es muy tímida para intentar siquiera eso…además que ningún chico ha llamado su atención.- Pues…me gustaría tener un día un novio…no pido mucho, solo que sea amable y le gusten los animales como a mí.

-Aw~- Las chicas se mostraron conmovidas por las palabras de la amante de los animales quien se sonrojo de vergüenza al ser el centro de atención y se cubrió la cara con sus mechones.

-Dado que estamos en este tema ¿Qué hay de ti querida, existe alguien capaz de domar ese corazón salvaje?- Aj miró a Rarity con fastidio, ella no estaba desesperada por tener novio…mucho menos ahora que tiene tantas cosas que pensar.

-No…- la chica miró a un costado pero la mirada insistente de todas la hizo suspirar.- A mi esas cosas no me importan mucho…pero si hay algo que en verdad me atraería de un chico sería que se esfuerce en lo que hace y se desee superar a si mismo...eso creo.

-¡Oh, pregúntenme a mí!

-¿En serio Pinkie? Creí que esas cosas no te llamaban la atención.- Twilight miró a su amiga con asombro al igual que el resto, ella de entre las 6 era la más…infantil por así decirlo.

-¡Claro que me llaman la atención, soy una chica!- Pinkie se cruzo de brazos algo ofendida.- Además ya sé el tipo de chico que me atrae.

-No puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto ¿Cuál?- Rainbow miró a la amante de las fiestas quien sonrió ampliamente.

-Los chicos serios.- Todas se quedaron sin habla…¿era en serio?

-¿Bromeas?- Rarity no creía lo que acaba de oír.- ¿Los chicos serios…? Pero…Pero… ¡Sería alguien lo opuesto a ti!

-Lo sé y eso es lo que haría que logre conquistarlo una victoria más dulce, además podría hacerlo reír con mis ocurrencias.- Pinkie sonaba muy convencida al decir eso…

Todos empezaron a razonar sus palabras, ahora que lo pensaban…Pinkie con alguien que sea igual de loco que ella…Todas se pusieron azul al imaginar el destino del mundo…de ninguna manera este está preparado para tal cosa y tal vez nunca lo esté.

-Aun así…creo que Pinkie tiene un punto favorable en eso.- Fluttershy miró a sus amigas quienes aún se recuperaban de la pequeña visión al futuro Pinkiliptico….Hey, nueva palabra….- Es decir, todas tenemos nuestros gustos con respecto a buscar pareja.

-Es verdad…¿Y tú Twilight, que buscas en un chico?

-¿Y-Yo?- la chica se puso nerviosa…nunca lo había pensado…si bien antes se imaginaba con un chico que comparta su amor por la investigación y demás…ahora mismo…siente que solo busca que…- Que…Que él me vea por lo que soy…- Todas la siguieron mirando como diciendo, continua.- No quiero que me vea como la alumna de la Directora Celestia, ni como la portadora del elemento de la Magia…quiero que me vea….por mí, como Twilight Sparkle.

Todas se quedaron sorprendidas por las palabras de la chicas que es la líder del grupo, sabían que Twilight siempre fue una chica antisocial en el pasado debido a su timidez y demás pero…en el último año se vio que era una chica decidida y que creía fuertemente en sus convicciones. Sin embargo, en el fondo ella siempre dudaba de que… alguien más a parte de sus amigas y familia la vieran como tal…claro que ahora notaron que eso no iba a pasar.

-Aquí están sus órdenes, lamento la espera.- Ise llegó con los pedidos de todas quienes agradecieron al joven por la atención.

Twilight solo miró a Ise quien notó que algo pasaba por la mente de la pelipurpura, ella solo le sonrió cosa que lo puso un poco nervioso…odiaba pensar que Twilight tuviera una linda sonrisa. Las demás vieron eso y solo pudieron pensar en que Twilight debía de ser más clara…se nota a leguas que ella lo ve como algo más que un amigo.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, en el parque cerca a Sugarcube.

-¿Segura que vendrá?

-Por supuesto, use como excusa que es para hablar sobre nuestra actividad para el festival.- Apple Bloom respondió la pregunta de Scootalo quien se llevó las manos hacia atrás de la cabeza.

-Hablando de eso…¿qué haremos para el festival? Ya se nos acaba el tiempo, solo nos queda una semana.- Spike hizo recordar ese detalle a las chicas.

-Yo…Yo creo que la idea de cantar está bien…- Todos miraron con sorpresa Swetie Belle, ella quien tiene pánico escénico.- Can-Cantar está bien.

-Wowowowo….¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? Si hasta ayer decías que no ibas a cantar ni muerta.- Scootalo miró a su amiga quien se mostró un poco apenada.

-Pues…digamos que alguien me dio un consejo, jejeje.- la niña saco la lengua en señal de que no dirá más.

En eso, unos pasos hicieron que todos voltearan a ver a un hombre en sus 20 de cabello rubio, medía casi 190cm, de tez bronceada y vistiendo un atuendo de granjero pero más moderno, se acercó a ellos, él era el hermano mayor de Aj y Apple Bloom, Big Mac…Mac para resumir.

-Hola hermano.- Apple Bloom saludó al recién llegado con alegría.- ¿Todo bien con la cosecha?

-Sip.- el adulto sonrió al ver a su hermana menor.- ¿Por qué me has llamado Bloom? Tengo cosas que hacer.

-Oh…pues…

-¿Niñas?- La voz de la otra pieza importante de la operación se escuchó.- ¿Para que me llamaron para hablar sobre lo del festival en el parque? ¡Oh! Hola Mac.- la mujer se sonrojo un poco al ver al joven granjero….ella nunca lo iba admitir pero siempre tuvo un interés en el hermano de su alumna…claro que hacerlo público es poco profesional.

-Hola Cherilee, veo que también ellos te han llamado.- la mujer asintió para luego ver a sus alumnos.

-Muy bien niños ¿Qué significa esto?- la mujer notó que Spike tenía una pequeña canasta y que las niñas habían puesto un mantel bajo un árbol.- ¿Pero qué?

-Verá maestra…pensamos que sería buena idea que usted y mi hermano se conozcan mejor.- Apple Bloom jaló a la mujer hacia el árbol.

-Y que también sería bueno que descanses Mac, se te nota muy estresado.- Scootaloo empujó como pudo al grandote hacia el mismo lugar.

Ambos adultos se sentaron con duda sobre el mantel que ya tenía unos cuantos sándwiches y una botella de vino…muy italiano. Los niños al ver que lo suyo ya estaba hecho, se excusaron diciendo que iban a planear lo del Festival y se fueron rápidamente dejando a esos dos solos. Aunque en verdad se fueron hacia unos arbustos de por ahí.

-Ok…eso fue raro…

-Sip.- la mujer miró a si acompañante y no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa.

Era una mujer adulta maldición, ella siempre había sido aplicada en todo lo que hacía y los estudios siempre fueron su prioridad, si bien a cumplido su meta de ser maestra y más aún, la jefa de los maestros de la escuela y demás…siempre sintió que le faltó esforzarse más en su vida personal, tiene amigas como las dueñas del Spa, las de la florería…a pesar de que se desmayan por cualquier idiotez…pero su mayor pesar es nunca haber tenido novio y a su edad, eso ya la estaba desesperando, era la única de sus amigas que no había tenido novio, si tuvo sus días donde un chico llamaba la atención pero…siempre era lo mismo…tal vez…solo tal vez, no sería mala idea seguir el juego de esos 4…no pierde nada, además ella siempre a encontrado al hermano de Apple Bloom muy atractivo.

-Entonces…¿Deseas conversar, ya estando aquí?- El rubio miró a la mujer con sorpresa, no era mala idea…además, debía relajarse.

-Suena bien.- Dicho eso, ninguno tardó en ponerse a charlar y comer los sándwiches.

La charla se torno en minutos que luego se volvió dos horas…horas que los niños veían ya aburridos ¿Cuándo iban esos dos a hacer algo más? Aunque se notaba que se divertían.

-Saben…debimos poner la pócima en los sándwiches y no en el vino.- Swetie Belle notó que ninguno había tocado el vino.

-Agh…debí suponer que ninguno bebería tan temprano…error de cálculo.- Apple Bloom se mordía el dedo al ver que su plan se estaba yendo al traste mierda.

-¿Y ahora? No me quiero quedar aquí todo el…

-Ssshhh, miren.- Spike señaló a los dos adultos.

En efecto, Mac tomó botella de vino y sirvió dos copas, una para él y la otra para su acompañante. La mujer tomó la copa de vino algo tímida, no era que no beba…es que le parece muy temprano…

 _-¡Bah! No te satures Cheerilee, solo se vive una vez.-_ la mujer se dio una reprimenda mental.- Bueno…he de admitir que la charla ha sido muy entretenida Mac.

-Digo lo mismo, ha pasado tiempo desde que al fin me pude relajar, todo el trabajo en la granja y demás es tedioso.- el rubio se rasco la nuca.- Deberíamos repetirlo pronto.

La mujer sonrió encantada al escuchar eso, al parecer su suerte estaba mejorando. Ambos decidieron terminar la charla con un brindis. Tras chocar ligeramente las copas de cristal, ambos bebieron del líquido en los objetos ante la expectativa de los curiosos.

Tras al fin pasar el líquido, ambos sintieron una especie de cosquilleo, uno que los aturdió medio segundo para luego mirarse profundamente a los ojos con cara de embobados. Sobra decir que los niños salieron de su escondite para celebrar su victoria.

-¡Genial, funcionó!- Scootaloo gritó de la alegría, al parecer esta vez las cosas saldrán bien.

-Lo admito, tuve mis dudas un segundo.- Spike miró a Swetie Belle quien asintió, milagro que todo salga bien.

-Muy bien, hermano y maestra…- Apple Bloom se acerco a ambos adultos que aún se seguían mirando bobamente.- Déjenme decirles que…¡Hey! ¿¡Me están escuchando!?- la niña se mostró molesta al ver que ninguno estaba teniendo la decencia de escucharla.

-Ahm…no soy una experta…pero, creo que algo anda mal.- Swetie Belle señaló a ambos enamorados.- Es decir…mírenlos…

-Osito de Peluche…

-Mi flor de cerezo…

Los niños sacaron la lengua en señal de asco, muy meloso…casi se miraban como…si no se quisieran separar.

-Muy bien, despéguense que ver esto me va a dar diabetes.- Spike trato de separar a ambos adultos sin mucho éxito, parecían un par de chicles, que no querían separarse.- Agh…¿Qué demonios?

-Apple Bloom ¿Qué está pasando? Me da cosa verlos tan…melosos.

-No lo sé Scoot…esto… ¡Aaaahh, no sé que hacer!- la niña se quería arrancar los ojos, mucho…mucho amor.

-¡Por Twilight!- Los niños a excepción de Apple Bloom salieron en búsqueda de la adolescente más inteligente del lugar, dejando a la pobre Apple Bloom sola…con esos dos….

-¡No, oigan vuelvan…No me dejen aquí con estos dos tortol…Aaaaaahhh, alejen sus labios del otro!

* * *

Mientras todo esto pasaba, en Sugracube…Ise al final dejaba el uniforme ridículo de mesero. Ambos dueños del local le dijeron que ya podía relajarse, que a estas horas no venía mucha gente. El joven asintió y se fue donde las chicas estaban…cogió una de las sillas y se sentó completamente exhausto.

-Desgracia tras desgracia…- Ise no podía creer que su maestro lo haya abandonado.

-Vamos I-kun, admite que es divertido. Además, se nota que puedes tratar bien a los clientes.- Pinkie le dio al joven unas palmadas en señal de apoyo.

-Y se ve que eres popular, esas universitarias te llamaron varias veces.- la sonrisa nada santa de Rainbow hizo reír a muchos, excepto al mencionado que suspiró cansado y a Twilight quien paso a ver a su amiga con una mirada que le helo la sangre a la chica…- Ahm…es decir…

-Que deberías relajarte, no todos los días logras terminar una jornada laboral así de bien.- Rainbow miró agradecida a Aj por la salvada, la misma rubia sonrió algo complicada…la mirada de Twilight también la asustó.

-Yo creo que deberíamos ir a otro sitio…tal vez mostrarle a Ise-san el lugar…claro, si les parece bien.- Fluttershy dio su sugerencia, una que todas sentían que era buena.

Justo cuando todos iban a levantarse para realizar lo planeado…la puerta del local se abrió estrepitosamente mostrando a Spike, Swetie y Scootaloo en un scooter, los tres se veían tensos y desesperados.

-¡Ahí, sabía que estaban aquí!- Spike señaló al grupo y fue por su hermana rápidamente.- ¡Ven conmigo Twilight!

-¿¡Qué, Spike que sucede!?- la chica empezó a ser jalada por su hermano menor ante la vista de los demás.

-Swetie Belle ¿Qué ocurre?

-¡Vengan con nosotros y lo sabrán!- las dos niñas salieron del local rápidamente, dejando a los adolescentes confundidos.

-¿Qué habrán hecho ahora?

-No le sé…pero parece divertido averiguarlo.- Pinkie fue tras los niños y no tardó en ser seguida por el resto…¿En qué se habían metido esos mocosos ahora?

-¡Spike, dime que pasa! ¿¡Por qué me arrastras así!?- Twilight quería respuestas ya, detestaba estar en las sombras.

El niño no dijo nada, solo siguió su camino…que bueno que el lugar donde iban estaba cerca a Sugarcube. Cuando se vio cerca a su destino, se detuvo para mirar a su hermana.

-Antes que nada…Prométeme que no te vas a molestar.

-Spike…no soy un ogro y no estoy loca para molestarme sin motivos. Dime que ocurre para que me hayas arrastrado hasta aquí.

-Ok…pues…Si estuvieras enamorada…desearías que esa persona se fije en ti ¿No?

-P-Pues…si…creo que es algo que todos desean.- Twilight se sonrojo un poco por la imagen que iba a su cabeza.- ¿P-Por qué?

-Pues…¿Qué pensarías si te digo que las chicas y yo hicimos una poción de amor y se la dimos a alguien?- Twilight abrió los ojos como platos al oír eso…

-¿¡QUE!? ¿¡Qué han hecho mocosos irresponsables!?- Spike tomó a su hermano del cuello del polo.

-¡Dijiste que no te ibas a molestar!

-¡Olvida eso! ¿¡Qué hicieron!?- Spike señaló con su mano una dirección y Twilight posó su mirada en dicha dirección, lo que vio la dejo…desencajada.

Veía a Mac, el hermano de Aj, y la profesora Cheerilee con una actitud de enamorados idiotas mientras Apple Bloom trataba de separarlos inútilmente, ella como la experta en magia y pociones de varios tipos…sabía que esos efectos eran potentes pero…nunca escuchó que una poción de amor hiciera tal efecto. Ha visto chicas de su edad, usarlas para encantar a uno que otro chico pero…esto era el colmo.

-¡Esto está mal!- Twilight miró a su hermano con ira pura.- Tú y yo hablaremos luego…¡Apple Bloom, ven acá!- la niña al oír el llamado escapó cono pudo de esos dos tortolos y fue hacia donde Twilight estaba. Al llegar…- ¿Y bien…qué pasó?

-Pues…sólo queríamos hacer algo por la maestra, ella siempre se ve triste de no haber tenido novio y…

-Pero no pueden hechizar a la gente con pociones…no está bien, espera a que Aj se entere de esto…según sé viene hacia aquí.- La niña se puso azul al oír eso, estaba en problemas.- ¿Qué clase de poción usaron?

-Ten…la de este libro.- Twilight tomó el libro que la niña sacó de su maleta. Si bien la idea de leer algo nuevo le gustaba, ahora no era el momento.

Lo abrió en la página indicada y empezó a leer lo que este decía mientras los demás llegaban a la escena del…¿Crimen?

-¡Apple Bloom! ¿¡Qué en el nombre de mil manzanos has hecho esta vez!?- Aj miró la dirección donde su hermano y la maestra estaban teniendo una…sesión de…¿Lenguaje?- ¿¡Qué diablos!?

-Wow…no sabía que tu hermano y la profesora Cheerilee se llevaran tan bien Aj…- Rainbow se mostró sorprendida al ver la escena mientras Fluttershy se tapaba los ojos, era malo mirar.

-¡No es así! ¿¡Qué está pasando aquí!?- la rubia deseaba respuestas, esto no era normal. Conocía a su hermano y sabía que él nunca había mencionado nada sobre una novia…tal vez el que sea una hermana celosa implica un poquito ¡Pero eso no importa ahora!

-Pues…es nuestra culpa.

-¿A qué se refieren?- Ise miró a Swetie Belle y Scootaloo quienes bajaron la cabeza.

-Oh, quizás les dieron una poción de amor a esos dos para que se enamoren ya que la maestra Cheerilee ha estado sola al igual que Mac y pensaron que sería una buena idea pero no pensaron en que algo malo podría pasar.- los 4 niños se quedaron mudos al oír eso, cosa que todos tomaron como una confirmación.

[Vaya…bien deducido Pinkie]- El Boosted Gear apareció en la mano del joven, esto se veía interesante.

-Gracias Ddra-chan.- La chica agradeció las palabras del dragón.

-¿¡Qué ustedes qué!?- Aj, Rarity y Rainbow gritaron al mismo tiempo a las 3 involucradas quienes se mostraron asustadas por el repentino grito.

-Bueno, bueno…gritar ahora no ayudará en nada.- Ise calmó a las tres chicas que estaban a segundos de volverse asesinas.- El castigo vendrá luego…primero debemos saber que poción de amor usaron.

-Sólo que no es una poción de amor…- Twilight alzó la mirada tras leer lo que necesitaba…- Es un veneno de amor…

-¿Veneno de amor?- todos se mostraban confundidos por el término nuevo.

-Si…escuchen, según este libro…el veneno de amor tiene las mismas propiedades que una poción de amor, solo que sus efectos son más duraderos y son más potentes.

-¿Qué tan potentes?- Pinkie hizo la pregunta para luego mirar la escena de amor desenfrenado de esos dos.- Yaaaa me doy una idea…

-Incluso, para mayor énfasis hay una historia al lado de las instrucciones de preparación que ninguno leyó.- Twilight miró a los 4 niños.- Escuchen, según este cuento…el veneno de amor fue usado una vez por el príncipe de un reino para enamorar a una bella princesa, cuando ambos lo tomaron…se enamoraron perdidamente del otro.

-No suena tan mal…- Rainbow no veía lo malo por el momento.

-Pero, debido a ello…descuidaron sus deberes y responsabilidades para con sus reinos ya que solo se miraban a los ojos y demás, al final…su falta de atención a sus deberes y responsabilidades llevaron a ambos reinos a la quiebra.

-Ok, eso si es muy malo…

-Pero, ni Mac ni la maestra Cheerilee tienen grandes responsabilidades…

-Claro que sí.- Aj alzó la voz ante el comentario de Rarity.- Mi hermano es el jefe de la granja de manzanas en la isla.

-Y no olvidemos que la señorita Cheerilee es la encargada de los profesores de primaria.- Fluttershy dio su opinión.

-Ok…entonces ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? ¿Qué las manzanas ya no sean recogidas y que no haya clases de primaria cosa que hará a los niños idiotas y desnutridos?- Ise habló en tono broma pero todas se pusieron azules excepto Pinkie quien no entendía nada.

-¡Hay que separarlos!

-¿Cómo, con una palanca?- Rainbow miró a Rarity con sarcasmo.- Míralos, están tan pegados que me da asco de solo verlos…Buag…

-Según el libro.- Todos pasaron a ver a Twilight quien daba una leída al libro.- Hay un modo de que el efecto desaparezca, debemos hacer que no se miren a los ojos por una hora entera.

[¿Es todo? No se ve tan difícil]

-En teoría…- Ise notó que esos dos no se iban a separar muy probable y pronto.- Debe haber un modo de separarlos.

-Debe de haberlo…sino de seguir así tendremos boda muy pronto y posiblemente tenga que planear otro Baby Shower en unos meses.- El comentario de Pinkie hizo que las hermanas del involucrado les de un escalofrío.

-¿Boda…? ¡Tengo una idea!- Todos pasaron a ver al castaño quien pareció tener un plan.

Ise fue directamente hacia esos dos y tras notar que no le hacían caso, decidió improvisar.

-Oh…hoy es un bello día para que una pareja llena de amor se junte eternamente en matrimonio, si se aman tanto…¿Por qué esperar?- Todos miraron al castaño como si hubiera perdido el juicio…¿Qué clase plan es…?

-¡Yo voy por el anillo!

-¡Compraré un bello vestido!

Ambos adultos se levantaron rápidamente para cumplir su objetivo, unir sus vidas en sagrado matrimonio. Tras darse un último beso apasionado ante el gesto de asco de los presentes, ambos se fueron en direcciones distintas. Al ver la zona libre…

-¡Ise! ¿¡Qué has hecho!? ¡Ahora…!

-Tenemos tiempo.- Ise interrumpió a Aj, hora del plan.- Verán, ahora ambos están lejos del otro ya que fueron por lo necesario para la boda.

-¿Y? Por la poción no tardarán en…¡Oh!- Twilight pareció captar la idea del castaño.- Ahora podemos hacer tiempo hasta que la hora se cumpla, nosotros debemos hacer que se tarden.

-¡Ya entiendo, nosotros los distraeremos para que no se vean por una hora!- Rarity captó todo, los demás parecieron al fin entender la idea.

-Así es…son las…3:30, debemos evitar que esos dos se vean por una hora…- Ise miró a todos con seriedad.- Twilight, Aj, Apple Bloom, Spike y Pinkie, ustedes irán conmigo a retener al grandote.

-¡De acuerdo!- el grupo A aceptó la misión encomendada.

-Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Swetie Belle y Scootaloo, vayan por la señorita Cheerilee e impidan que compre el vestido de novia…y si lo hizo… ¡Hagan lo que sea para que se tarde!

-¡Bien!- El grupo B estaba listo.

[Bueno…¿Esperan una invitación? ¡Sepárense!]- Todos fueron con sus respectivos grupos hacia su futura misión….pero…

Tras salir del parque se vieron nuevamente reunidos en la misma entrada a pesar se haber tomado caminos distintos…¿Cómo pasó?

[Oh por el Great Red…¡Sepárense bien!]- Todos volvieron a correr distintos caminos esta vez con la intención de hacerlo bien esta vez…¿Qué era esto, una caricatura de los años 60?

* * *

-¡Ahí!- Aj señaló la joyería a la que su hermano acaba de entrar.- ¡Debemos impedir que salga de ella!

-Podríamos hacer esto simple…puedo golpearlo yyyy…- la mirada nada amigable de Twilight, Aj y Apple Bloom lo calló.- No dije nada…

-¡Sólo debemos retenerlo lo más que podamos!- Twilight decidió tomar al toro por las astas.- ¡Vamos!

La chica lideró el camino a la joyería, al entrar a ella se vieron con Mac ya eligiendo anillo de matrimonio…el vendedor le mostraba los más elegantes y finos…así como caros, de algo debe ganarse la vida ¿No? Aj se acercó rápidamente a su hermano al ver que estaba a centímetros de elegir uno.

-¿¡Qué haces, en verdad deseas darle a la maestra un anillo así!? ¡No, ella merece lo mejor de lo mejor!- Aj miró al vendedor.- ¡Traiga los anillos más finos y caros!

-¿Los más caros?- los ojos del vendedor se hicieron símbolos de dinero al oír eso, no tardó en ir al almacén por dichos anillos que harán su mes.

-¿Segura de eso hermana…? Deben ser muy caros…

-Y por ello te quedarás sin mesada hasta que lo paguemos.- la niña se quedó hecho piedra al oír eso…el horror.

-Tú tampoco te has salvado Spike…ya verás tu castigo cuando lleguemos a casa.- Twilight miró a su hermano muy molesta y decepcionada.

-Viejo…

-Ya…si bien todo esto es un problema, trataron de hacer un bien…salió mal pero…no fue a propósito.- ambos niños miraron a Ise con alegría, al fin…un defensor.- Solo denles castigos más suaves…- al parecer no tanto…aún estaban en problemas.

-Jejeje, mírenme…parezco un muñeco de diamantes.- Pinkie al parecer era la única relajada en todo esto.

-¡Dese prisa, mi novia espera por mi en el altar!- Mac gritó desesperado, deseos de volver con su…flor de cerezo…puaj…

-Ugh…espero que las demás logren soportar todo esto.- la preocupación de Twilight estaba bien infundada…deben ser rápidos y precisos, no debe de haber ninguna distracción en la misión.

* * *

-¡Qué espera, traiga el mejor listón, este vestido debe quedar divino!- Rarity pidió a la dueña del local para que se de prisa antes que se le vaya la inspiración.

-Ahm…hermana…

-¡Ahora no, estoy en la zona…debo crear el mejor vestido de novia nunca antes jamás creado!- La chica tenía fuego en los ojos, metafóricamente hablando.

La intención original de todos era que Rarity diera su opinión cada vez que la maestra salía con un diseño para ganar tiempo. Lo que nadie esperó es que…la chica entre en modo glamour al ver los vestidos y ahora, en vez de ayudar a ganar tiempo…¡Está creando un vestido para una boda que no debe pasar!

-Oh my…¿Qué hacemos ahora? Rarity no se va a detener.- Fluttershy miraba como su amiga hacía movimientos nada humanos para adornar el vestido.

-Ugh…maldita sea, esto va mal…para empeorar todo, olvidó nuestro propósito.- Rainbow se cruzó de brazos al ver todo esto, debía ver el lado positivo de esto…al menos está ganando tiempo.- Aunque…admito que el vestido se ve lindo…

-¿Dijiste algo Rainbow Dash?

-¡No, no dije nada!- la chica negó todo rápidamente ante la pregunta de Scootaloo, no podía admitir que el vestido lo veía lindo…tenía una reputación que cuidar…

-¿Crees que a mi osito de peluche le guste Rarity?- todos los jóvenes sacaron la lengua ante el apodo cariñoso, excepto Fluttershy que lo veía tierno y Rarity que seguía en su trabajo.

-¡Por supuesto maestra, le aseguro que cuando acabe con esto…será irresistible!- La mujer sonrió soñadora ante esas palabras, ella siempre deseo casarse y hoy era el día.

-Ay no…solo espero que mi hermana logre distraer a la maestra lo que resta de la hora.- Swetie Belle miró su reloj.- Aún falta media hora.

* * *

-¡Si!

-¡No!- Aj negó el anillo que supuestamente le estaban mostrando.

Mac decía si a cada anillo, se notaba que no la estaba pensando…solo aceptaba porque así volvería más pronto con su flor de cerezo…que meloso salió todo esto…Mientras tanto, Pinkie y Apple Bloom hacían que las cajas negadas vuelvan de nuevo a la zona de cajas no mostradas sin que el vendedor y el rubio la noten, debían ganar tiempo…había funcionado por 40 minutos…¿Cómo funcionó tanto tiempo? Ni idea…

-Ugh…detesto que cuando deseas que todo pase más rápido, el tiempo va más lento.- Twilight miraba cada 10 segundos su reloj…que desesperación.

-Sólo hay que aguantar unos 20 minutos más.- Spike se mostraba nervioso…sabía que no debió aceptar esta loca idea…

-Bueno, eso les enseñará a que no pueden forzar el amor Spike…no importa que tan buenas sean tus intenciones.- Ise miró como Aj volvió a negar otro anillo.- Este debe de nacer por su cuenta.

-Nacer…por su cuenta.- Twilight miró a Ise con asombro.- No te creí del tipo romántico.

-Jajajaja…la verdad…saque eso de un anime.- Ise rio ante lo dicho al igual que Twilight.

Spike notó que su hermana siempre actuaba un poco diferente con Ise al lado…le parecía raro pero…si ella es feliz…él también. Además, sería genial tener a Ise como un futuro hermano.

-Chicos…- Aj se acercó a ellos con una expresión de desesperación.- Se me están acabando las excusas y mi mueca delatadora se está empezando a ser difícil de ocultar.- Ise miró extraño a la chica…¿Mueca?- Después hablamos de eso vaquero…¿Qué hago?

-Ahm…esto…no se me ocurre nada…- Twilight estaba en blanco, ya no sabía que más hacer.

[Pues creo que detenerlo sería un buen segundo paso]- Todos notaron que en efecto, Mac ya había comparado un anillo en el momento que Aj le quitó los ojos de encima e iba en dirección a encontrarse con su…no lo volveré a decir…

-¡Tras él!- Ise dio la orden, Pinkie y Apple Bloom salieron de atrás del mostrador al ver que el curso de la misión cambio.

Al ver que el rubio ya había recorrido un gran camino…

-¡Yo lo atrapo!- Pinkie invocó su equipo de lucha y lanzó una especie de lazo de agua que atrapó a Mac.- ¡Ven, todo solucionadoooooo!- la chica empezó a ser jalada ante la sorpresa de todos.- ¡Auxilio!

-¡Ya voy Pinkie!- Twilight agarró a su amiga de la cintura para retenerla…no funcionó.- ¿¡Es broma!?

De inmediato los demás fueron a ayudarlas a evitar seguir siendo arrastradas, lo más raro y gracioso de todo esto es que seguían siendo arrastrados, lograron alentar el paso del rubio pero no detenerlo.

-¿¡Acaso esa cosa le dio súper fuerza!?- Spike gritaba desesperado, estaban perdiendo terreno.

-¡Ah, aún faltan 15 minutos!- Apple Bloom miró el reloj en la torre cercana.

-¡Pinkie, congela sus piernas…al menos así ganaremos tiempo!- La pelirrosa hizo caso a las indicaciones de la rubia, lanzó de sus manos dos ráfagas de hielo que finalmente detuvieron al grandote…al menos unos minutos antes de que rompa el hielo, se notaba que lo iba a romper pronto.

-¡Rápido, reunamos con los demás!- La orden de Twilight fue seguida de inmediato por todos, ojalá el resto este mejor que ellos.

* * *

-¡Listo, quedó divino!- Rarity gritó encantada al ver el resultado.

El vestido de novia era de lujo, hojuelas brillantes, pequeños zafiros en los bordes, un velo hecho del más fino material, era el vestido perfecto.

-Wow…yo no sé de modas pero…wow.- Rainbow se quedó helada al ver el resultado final. Las demás pensaban igual, estaban sin habla…ese vestido era perfecto.

-¡Con esto, su boda será perfecta maestra!

-¡Gracias Rarity, ahora mismo iré por mi osito de peluche!- la mujer salió rápidamente del local tras pagar por el vestido que obviamente salió un ojo de la cara…alguien deberá pagar por cuotas.

Las espectadoras sentían que olvidaban algo…¿Qué podría ser?

-Oigan…¿No era que debíamos evitar que salga a encontrarse con Mac?- La pregunta de Scootaloo hizo que todas reaccionen.

-¡Maldita sea, Rarity es tu culpa!

-¡No me culpes, culpa a mi sentido de la moda y de la belleza!- La chica le respondió a la chica del pelo multicolor.

-¡No discutan, muévanse!- Las palabras de Swetie Belle hizo que todas salgan hacia afuera del local, no sin antes agradecer la paciencia de la dueña.

Ya afuera…Cheerilee no se veía por ningún lado…

-¡Oh my, la hemos perdido!

-¡Ya lo notamos Fluttershy!- Rainbow miró a todas direcciones.- No hay otra, debemos reunirnos con el resto…¡Al parque!

* * *

El grupo fue en dirección del parque a toda velocidad, debían llegar antes que esos dos se encuentren o sino…agh, aún faltan 6 minutos.

En el parque, Ise y compañía veía con desesperación alguna señal si Mac venía para acá, 3 minutos separan el éxito del fracaso. Los jóvenes notaron que en frente de ellos estaban viniendo el otro grupo con cara de desesperación.

-¿¡Chicas, que pasó!?

-¡Rarity olvidó la misión y no cumplió su parte!- Rainbow mandó la culpa a la Presidenta del Consejo.

-¡Oh cállate! ¿Qué hay de ustedes?

-¡Mac salió con un anillo en el instante en que le quitamos la vista de encima!- Pinkie respondió con rapidez.- ¡Supuestamente venía para acá!

-Entonces deben venir aquí…es decir ¿A qué otro lugar irían para casarse?- la pregunta de Scootaloo les dio la respuesta.

-¡LA IGLESIA!

-¿Hay una iglesia?- Ise pregunto sorprendido ante la revelación.- No importa…¡Sepárense en busca de esos dos, si no los encuentran nos vemos en la Iglesia!

Todos asintieron y se separaron para ir en busca de esos dos, pero…volvieron a encontrarse en la entrada del parque…

-¿¡Qué parte de separarnos no entendemos!?- Ise gritó furioso, esto era el colmo…¿Acaso una deidad allá arriba se divierte con su desgracia?

-¡Miren!- Spike gritó y señaló al frente de ellos.

Mac y Cheerilee corrían al encuentro del otro, casi parecía haber un fondo de flores con un fondo musical romántico…vaya…

-¡Me harté, demasiada dulzura para mi gusto!- Ise sabía que actuar a la fuerza no era buena idea, así que…- ¡Rarity, haz un agujero en medio de esos dos!

-¿Un agujero…? ¡Oh, buena idea!

La chica asintió al mismo tiempo que el collar brillaba para dar paso a traje de batalla, las ropas del chica fueron reemplazadas por un traje blanco que cubría su cuerpo hasta la mitad del muslo con una mini falda, una tela morada estaba amarrada en su cintura de manera elegante, un par de botas blancas con bordes amarillos cubrió sus piernas, al igual que sus brazos fueron cubiertos por unos guantes morados un poco más allá de los codos.

-¡Precious Gem, hora de sacudir el lugar!- Rarity estaba lista para sacudir la tierra.

-Mierda…ahora recuerdo porque me gustan las mini faldas….¡Ayayayay!- La oreja del castaño fue agredida por una celosa Twilight…En momentos como estos Ise maldecía que lo segundo que ve en el cuerpo de una mujer sean las piernas.

Rarity invocó desde los costados de sus hombros, dos brazos hechos de tierra y no tardó en poner estos y sus brazos reales en el suelo y mandar un pulso para crear un agujero en el lugar donde espera…ojalá funcione.

Mac y Cherille estaban a unos pasos, solo unos pasos de volver a verse nuevamente a los ojos y jurarse amor eterno…solo un paso más y…

El sonido de ambos cayendo a un agujero salido de la nada en el suelo acabó con el fondo musical al mismo estilo de un disco rayado. Para los transeúntes eso fue todo un espectáculo…un raro y extraño espectáculo…

Los jóvenes fueron a ver a esos y ver si habían evitado la desgracia, ya eran las 4:30…debía de haber funcionado.

-¿Sirvió?- Apple Bloom preguntaba con duda.

-Aaaaghhh…¿Qué pasó?- la maestra parece ser la primera en levantarse.- ¿Cómo….cómo llegue aquí?- la mujer notó estar sentada sobre algo…o en este caso, alguien.- ¿¡Mac, qué…que haces ahí!?

-Ni idea…agh…¿Por qué me duele la columna?- Cheerilee salió de encima del granjero.- ¿Cheerilee…por qué tienes un vestido de novia?

-Pues…ni idea…¿No recuerdas nada?

-Enop…

-Oh…- la mujer alzó la mirada y notó a sus alumnos y los jóvenes ahí mirando todo.- Ahm…¿Chicos, me pueden decir porque parece que me voy a casar en un agujero?

Todos sonrieron aliviados por ver que todo salió a pedir de boca…claro que ahora hay varias cosas que explicar.

* * *

-No puedo creerlo…- Cheerilee se tapaba la cara de la vergüenza. ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? Es decir, sabía como pero…aún así…que incómodo era todo esto.

-Apple Bloom…¿Sabes que ahora tienes problemas?

-Lo sé…- la niña asintió triste a las palabras de su hermano, sabía que estaba en problemas.

-Lo mismo va para ti.- Twilight, Rarity y Rainbow miraron a Spike, Swetie Belle y Scootaloo respectivamente. Estaban tan decepcionados…

-Bueno…la boda se cancela.- Cheerilee miró el vestido…si bien era caro, no tenía valor para regresarlo y más si lo pagó con SU dinero….al parecer tendrá que ajustar cuentas los próximos meses.- Lamento esto Mac…

-Nah…no hay problema…aunque…- el rubio miró a la mujer algo avergonzado.- Sé que…bueno…no tienes pareja para el baile de la otra semana.- La maestra se sorprendió al oír eso…- Por ello…bueno…¿Deseas que te acompañe?

-¿¡A-A-A-Acompañarme!?- Tratando de no dar un grito y un salto de victoria, la mujer asintió.- ¡Claro, estaré encantada!

Si bien la escena esta vez era más…calmada, la reacción de los presentes era una combinación de asco y alegría…un poco más de asco…mucho amor para un solo día. Pero, al final todo terminó bien…exceptuando los futuros castigos de los niños y que además todos estaban exhaustos…

Tras ver como Mac llevaba a Cheerilee a su casa…y de paso conocerse más, los jóvenes y niños regresaban a Sugarcube a paso lento…

-Que día…

[Admite que fue divertido…ver la cara de desesperación de todos es algo digno de recordar, parecía una caricatura]- Ddraig reía, él vio todo como algo gracioso.

-No sabía que eras sádico Ddraig.- Aj apareció al lado de Ise, ambos estaban al fondo del grupo…- Aunque…gracias por tu ayuda allá Ise…no me quiero imaginar que pudo pasar…

-No hay problema…aunque no deberías pensar mal en que tu hermano consiga novia.- Aj suspiró ante esas palabras.

-Sabes…siempre soy honesta en lo que hago…por ello…

-Eres pésima mentirosa que no dirías una mentira creíble aunque tu vida dependiera de ello.- La rubia miró algo fastidiada al castaño.

-Si…también por eso sé captar si alguien miente o no…y veo que nos ocultas algo.- Ise no dijo nada para refutar eso.- No te presionare a que lo digas, solo que pienses en decirlo pronto, Twilight…ella te tiene muy presente sabes…primera vez desde que la conozco que la veo así…cuando la conocí…ella y yo no iniciamos con buen pie…si ella no tenía amigos por su actitud solitaria, yo no tenía porque así lo quería.

-¿Por qué…?

-Porque creí que la amistad era algo…algo en donde solo ambas partes ganan algo del otro…como una alianza y cuando ya no hay más que dar…se rompe.- Ise miró algo triste a la rubia.- Si…cuando era niña, la mayoría de niños sólo se acercaban a mi por…mi dinero, mi familia es una de las más adineradas en la isla y afuera, somos conocido por la distribución y producción de las mejores manzanas…por ello, al ver que solo tenía amigos por dinero…sentía que era mejor no tener.

-¿Qué cambió eso…?

-El año pasado, cuando el incidente con la sub directora pasó…Twilight nos hizo actuar…a pesar que ninguna en el momento nos considerábamos amigas de verdad, fue en ese momento en que vi…que la amistad si bien es egoísta, es algo que todos deseamos…no tiene nada de malo pedir algo de un amigo o recibir algo de este, claro que sea algo que ambos desean…ver ello me hizo cambiar mi modo de pensar, agradezco esa noche ya que…conocí a personas que no me juzgan por decir siempre la verdad, aunque esta duela.

-Honesta hasta el final ¿Verdad?

-Jeje, sí…y no creas que tú te salvas vaquero.- el chico se mostró confundido ante esas palabras.- Tal vez solo te conozca unos días pero veo que eres honesto en lo que haces y eso me basta para considerarte mi amigo.

-Je…pues me alegra ser tu amigo.

Ambos se miraron con una sonrisa para luego darse los cinco, una ligera carcajada de ambos bastó para que la amistad entre ellos sea solidificada.

Al final, tras llegar a Sugarcube…todos deseaban ir a descansar…mañana había práctica matutina y seguir con lo del Festival.

-¡Lo olvidaba, recuerden que mañana es la fiesta de aniversario de mi hermano y Cadance!- Twilight hizo el recordatorio.- Todos están invitados.

-¿Yo también?- Ise se señaló a si mismo.

-Si…tú también, Rean-san también lo está…sólo no vengan tarde, es a las 5 el evento en mi casa.- Todos asintieron, en verdad no debían llegar tarde…Twilight nunca se los perdonaría.

-Oh bueno…¿No les importa que los niños vengan a partir de la una aquí?- Todas miraron al castaño con duda.- Acordé a ayudar a los niños en el acto que van a hacer…

-¿En serio…? ¿Cuándo?

-Cuando le explicaban todo a la maestra y discutían nuestros futuros castigos.- Swetie Belle habló rápidamente.- Además, Ise-san dice que tiene algo que nos puede ayudar.

-Oooohhh…suena interesante…

-Si…interesante.- Ise ahora debía preguntar a los Cake si podía usar los instrumentos guardados en ese almacén.- Entonces nos vemos mañana.

Las chicas y niños asintieron para luego irse uno a uno excepto Pinkie quién iba a cumplir su jornada en el local. Ise vio a la chica ir al interior rápidamente…vaya que era veloz…en eso, notó que Twilight le decía algo a Spike, este asentía y ella se dio media vuelta para luego regresar mientras el chico la esperaba.

-¿Pasa algo?- Ise notó a su amiga un poco nerviosa al verla regresar.

-No…en verdad si…aunque…agh…- Twilight se tapó la cara por la frustración.- Mañana…mi mamá y Cadance me dijeron que te invitara pero mi hermano no se veía feliz con ello.- Ise suspiró molesto.

-Te seré sincero Twilight…la actitud de tu hermano me está cansando…si fuera por mí, no le haría caso pero tengo a esos 3 en mi cabeza y cualquier emoción negativa que tenga ellos la amplifican.

-Lo sé…por ello…no es que no quiera que vayas pero existe la posibilidad que mi hermano diga algo y que tú…- Twilight se calló tras no poder decir más.- Ise…no quiero verlos pelear.

-Por mí no te preocupes Twilight, lo último que deseo es verte así…- Ise acarició la cabeza de la chica…- Iré, tu madre y cuñada se tomaron la molestia de invitarme, te prometo que por mi parte…no habrá problemas.

-Lo sé…- Twilight tomó la mano sobre su cabeza con la suya y la apretó con fuerza…- Sé que puedo confiar en ti.

Ambos se quedaron viendo unos segundos antes de que Twilight termine el intercambio de miradas y tras despedirse del chico, se vaya con su hermano a su casa…

[Mañana será un día agitado]

-Lo sé…

[Y recuerda las pesadillas de hoy]

-Ugh…a veces…odio mi vida…

Ise entró al local solo para ver como Pinkie hacía de las suyas…aunque debe de admitir que ver esa habilidad de patinaje es interesante.

* * *

En la escuela Canterlot, para ser más exactos…debajo de ella, en una cámara secreta. Rean seguía a Luna y Celestia cuidadosamente, había estado antes en este laberinto pero no había memorizado el camino y sólo esas dos lo conocían. Perderse aquí es como hacerlo bajo las catacumbas de París.

-Veo que sigue igual de seguro y largo como lo recuerdo.- Llevaban caminando casi 3 horas.- ¿Por qué desean mostrarme esa cosa de nuevo?

-Porque…como ves, si los Dioses Nórdicos están pensando en unirse a esa alianza…también debes de entender que ese ser puede hacer algo.- Luna miraba el laberinto en el caminaban, la iluminación tan pobre ayudaba a que uno se pierda.

-Loki no hará nada…estoy seguro que ni recuerda a este pobre diablo, lo abandonó al ver que no le servía para sus propósitos.

-Lo sabemos Rean, por ello nunca fue grabado en ninguno de los registros de la época, Loki no deseaba que se enterarán del vástago que tuvo a parte de los que se conocen…fácilmente lo podemos relacionar con Fenrir y Mirdgardsormr…aunque no es tan poderoso como ellos…tiene…

-Tiene sus medios…a pesar de que Loki lo consideró una falla era el más parecido a él…un loco desquiciado, tratando de crear caos sin límites…

-Sí…- Celestia se detuvo frente a un gran portón cubierto por cadenas.

Alzó la mano derecha y con un destello de su magia, las cadenas se empezaron a abrir, la puerta se alzó dejando ver lo que había tras esta.

-Ugh…no importa cuántas veces lo vea…aún no puedo creer que Loki haya hecho tal atrocidad en querer crear algo así…va contra todo lo natural.- Rean miró lo que tenía en frente…

Una estatua gigante de piedra, tenía la forma de una gran serpiente de mar pero que al mismo tenía partes de distintos animales…garras de lobo, alas de águila, cuernos de toro…cabeza de León….varios animales conformaban este ser…una quimera….eso era lo que era…

Ambas mujeres no podían evitar sentir escalofríos…ese ser que sus ancestros sellaron con los elementos de la armonía siglos atrás y que además…protegieron y cuidaron para que no caiga en malas manos, ese es el porque de la creación de esta escuela…su razón original.

-Deberás de hablar de esto con los líderes Rean…para que sepan que este lugar es importante.

-Lo sé Celestia…de ninguna manera deseo esa cosa libre por ahí…tal vez sea más débil que sus hermanos pero…aún así es un hijo de Loki…el hijo olvidado de este en la historia…Discord, la quimera del caos.

La escuela tenía un gran secreto…uno que no debía liberarse…

* * *

Omake

 **No es tan malo**

-Que horrible….- Rossweise, ex asistente del Dios Odín suspiraba mientras tomaba un baño.

La mujer sabía que no había nada que podía hacer, había sido dejada a un lado por su ex jefe y eso era más que deprimente…está bien, tal vez no sea la mejor asistente del mundo y tal vez a veces toma las cosas demasiado en serio…¿Pero era eso razón suficiente para dejarla aquí…sola? De seguro tiene que ver más con que no lo dejaba coquetear con todas las chicas lindas que veía…viejo pervertido ¿Por qué todos los hombres pierden los estribos por unas buenas piernas, trasero y pecho?

-Uuuhhh, empiezo a creer que no soy nada atractiva.- La chica no tenía mucha confianza en ese rubro, no haber tenido novio nunca es un punto muy en contra para ella….- Moriré sola…

A pesar de la miseria en la que se está hundiendo ahora…no todo era tan malo, los residentes de la casa Gremory han sido tan amables con ella, en especial Rias y su madre, eran buena personas y le han dado un lugar donde quedarse hasta que sepa que giro dará su vida, incluso Rias le ofreció ir con ellos al mundo humano…Ella dice que a Ise no le importará uno más en la casa.

-Bueno…A pesar de todo….todo lo que he pasado hasta ahora, no es tan malo.- La mujer se dejó relajar en el agua, era bueno saber que a pesar de lo malo, algo bueno puede ocurrir y vaya que era algo bueno.

* * *

Insertar canción: Trust you (TV edit) – Yuna Ito

A iniciar de sonarse la canción, vemos a Hyoudou Issei y a Twilight Sparkle que toman caminos separados mediante que la pantalla se divide en dos escenas en medio de una pared justo antes que el primer verso de la canción comienza a ser interpretado.

Hana wa kaze ni yure odoru you ni. Ame wa daichi wo uruosu you ni

(Como las flores bailan en el viento. Así como la lluvia humedece la tierra.)

Y en una de ellas vemos a Issei que se encuentra viendo un paisaje de un lago cercano hacia un jardín con flores mientras camina pensante de lo que ha pasado desde ha perdido a sus padres hasta la actualidad.

Kono sekai wa yori soi ai ikiteru no ni

(A través de este mundo que se nutre de la interdependencia)

Issei adentrado de sus pensamientos ve el lago en su caminar y se refleja algunas aventuras que ha pasado antes y mediante con quienes conoce.

Naze hito wa kizutsuke au no

(¿Por qué la gente se lastima entre sí?)

Pero el castaño recuerda esos duros momentos de culpa y de derrota mientras ve que hay una especie de portal que estaba completamente oscuro.

Naze wakare wa otozureru no

(¿Por qué tenemos que despedirnos?)

Y recuerda un duro adiós de alguien que conoció hace tiempo mientras que camina hacia ese portal oscuro mientras seguía recordando esa dura despedida.

Kimi ga tooku ni itte mo mada. Itsumo kono kokoro no mannaka

(Incluso si te encuentras lejos. En lo más profundo de este corazón)

Ahora vemos en una especie de salón a Twilight quien se encuentra leyendo un libro con una sola mano mediante que sus amigas la observan a la distancia, un tanto preocupadas por algo que pasó recientemente mientras que su compañera saca una especie de amuleto que le recuerda a alguien.

Ano yasashii egao de umetsukusareta mama

(Que está completamente lleno por esa gentil sonrisa)

Y en un reflejo de pensamiento se muestra el rostro de Issei en ese amuleto quien mostraba una verdadera sonrisa, haciendo que Twilight llore recordando al castaño quien no quería que se alejara de ella y que siguiera a su lado.

Dakishimeta kimi no kakera ni Itami kanjite mo mada tsunagaru kara

(Las piezas de ti que aún aprieto todavía a pesar del dolor están unidas, así que)

Y ese amuleto que tenia Twilight le cae una lagrima de su rostro mediante que brilla con luz propia mientras se dirige hacia una pared para abrir una especie de portal que emite bastante luz, que de otro lado del mismo Issei se percata de ello mientras suavemente dice el nombre de la chica y comienza a correr, y del otro lado del portal Twilight hace lo mismo y comienza a correr sorprendiendo a sus amigas y dos mujeres un tanto mayores que ellas.

Shinjiteru yo mata aeru to I'm waiting for your love

(Creo que volveremos a encontrarnos de nuevo y espero por tu amor)

Mediante que Issei y Twilight se acercan más y más hacia el portal, literalmente cerca entrelazan sus manos y un gran destello de luz hace un cambio de escena que la cámara muestra un gran cielo que rápidamente se cambia a un gran campo de flores que varios pétalos son levantados por el viento mostrando a la pareja unida.

I love you. I trust you

(Yo te amo. Confío en ti)

Y vemos a Issei y Twilight que están juntos y compartiendo un romántico beso mediante que los diversos pétalos de flores los rodean.

Kimi no kodoku wo wakete hoshii

(Deseo que compartas conmigo tu soledad)

Tomados de la mano, Issei y Twilight caminan por el sendero de ese campo de flores mediante que la cámara hace un acercamiento hacia el amuleto que tiene la chica en la mano que tenia libre mientras lo aprieta.

I love you. I trust you

(Yo te amo. Confío en ti)

Y mediante que se sigue viendo ese amuleto que tiene en la mano Twilight, repentinamente se encuentra en una especie de gran salón con un vestido violeta claro con destellos brillantes y ve que estaba dentro de una especie de baile mediante que en una mesa se encuentra Rean conversando sobre sus aventuras con Luna y Celestia acabando una especie de fantasía que ella veía en su mente y la disfrutaba.

Hikari demo yami demo

(Incluso en la luz y en la oscuridad)

Pero al notar que ese alguien no estaba, Twilight busca un asiento para sentarse y comienza a ponerse cabizbaja, triste y a punto de soltar lagrimas, pero ve que una mano se extiende con su palma abierta como si la invitara a bailar.

Futari da kara shinji aeru no

(Porque estamos los dos juntos, podemos creer entre sí)

Y mediante que Twilight levanta su rostro ve que en frente de ella se encuentra Issei quien se encuentra vestido en un traje formal adecuado para este tipo de fiesta haciendo que la chica limpie un tanto sus lagrimas y sonríe mientras acepta la invitación a bailar del castaño.

Hanasanaide

(No te alejes de mí)

Y los dos chicos a su ritmo comienzan a bailar una especie de vals mientras que la cámara se aleja de la pareja que continua bailando mientras se acaba la canción de fondo.

* * *

 **Twilight: ¡dejen de leer, ayudenme con él!**

 **Rainbow: Pero esta divertido...**

 **Aj: Agh...recordé algo que no quería recordar...**

 **Fluttershy: ¿En serio fue tan difícil...?**

 **Rarity: El vestido me quedó divino... ¡Soy la mejor!**

 **Pinkie: Yo sólo quería a ayudar... [Trae un cambio de ropa] Ten...**

 **Twilight: Gracias, bueno...en vista de que...nuestro amigo no puede hablar, me toca a mi decir que gracias por leer el capítulo y nos vemos en el que sigue, hasta otra.**


	52. Aniversario con Complicaciones

**Hola a todos, otro día otro cap...al fin recuperado de mi resfrío...gracias por los cuidados chicas.**

 **Twilight: No hay problema, sólo ten más cuidado para la próxima.**

 **Fluttershy: Si, debes cuidarte...ten [le da una taza de té]**

 **Gracias...ahora, veamos los reviews...a ver...Duncan, amigo creo que ver como esos dos se comen la cabeza es divertido además que no desesperes, al final de este arco tendrán todos su sorpresa...Siguiente.**

 **Aj: Ahm...la mayoría habla sobre posibles parejas...otros de lo divertido del cap pasado...**

 **Rarity: Uno aquí pregunta sobre el futuro de Discord, en el fic claro.**

 **Oh...eso se debe ver mi amigo, todo a su tiempo...siguiente...oh, elzorroblanco bueno amigo, creo que esta es decisión mía...además, Pinkie tiene secretos que...**

 **Pinkie: [Alza la pata a la palanca] Habla y no respondo...**

 **Ok...¿está de mal humor?**

 **Rainbow: Nah, sólo que ese comentario no le gusto...no le tomes importancia, tú sigue con lo tuyo. [sigue leyendo el libro que tiene] Oh...así que funciona de ese modo.**

 **Nunca la creí del tipo que lee...A ver...Enjeru dice que...¿¡QUE!? ¡Rarity!**

 **Rarity: ¡Ocupada! [Se encierra en la habitación] ¡No oigo!**

 **Twilight: dejala...a ver...veamos, más de lo divertido del cap, que les recordó ese capítulo en la serie...X29 dice que tu idea con Discord tiene carta abierta.**

 **Perfecto...ya temía yo que uno me venga a decir algo...Pinkie baja ese bate...**

 **Pinkie: Aw~ [Lo baja] Así nunca voy a poder estrenarlo...**

 **Fluttershy: SXE Soldier apoya sobre el beso de Twilight que sea romántico.**

 **Twilight: ¡Al fin, uno que me apoya...gracias! [Mira al autor] ¿Qué me ves?**

 **Oh nada...sólo que en este cap se ve lo de la apuesta...dijeron que en 3 y hoy se cumple eso...ajusten billeteras todos porque hoy verán si aciertan o no.**

 **Twilight: ¡Un minuto, al menos dime si habrá beso o no!**

 **Disfruten el cap...**

* * *

 **Sekiryuutei Supremo**

 **Arco 5: La Amistad y el Valor son Uno**

 **Capítulo 52: Aniversario con Complicaciones**

* * *

Insertar canción: Last Desire – Maon Kurosaki (TV edit.)

Al inicio de la canción, hay un joven que parece que estavistiendo un uniforme que usualmente se muestra en la academia Kuoh que al final se muestra Issei que sale de una especie de habitación, luego ve a Rean y van caminado hasta que la escena se cambia hasta la entrada de una academia llamada Canterlot, pero justo antes de entrar, presienten que un enemigo se encuentra detrás de ellos mientras que Issei muestra el Boosted Gear y con un orbe en su palma hace un Dragon Shoot mientras que la onda de energía roja se mantiene en frente de la pantalla mostrando el logo de la historia por unos segundos

Ikusu no michi wo tadori ashi wo tometa darou

(De cuantos caminos seguí, ¿a dónde fue que tuve que parar?)

Al comenzar las letras de la canción, el titulo desaparece pero la energía del Dragon Shoot se mantiene roja pero se cambia al Boosted Gear que usa Issei quien lo vemos a una edad muy joven, unos nueve años que estaba sentado en el piso.

Kooritsuita toki mo ima wa tooi kioku ni kasunde

(Incluso los tiempos congelados, son recuerdos lejanos que se desaparecen)

Issei se levanta mientas se limpia sus lagrimas cambiando la escena viéndose que cambia su apariencia a la que actualmente vive, 16 años y cambia su mirada hacia Rias y varias amistades conocidas, pero cambia su vista algo que lo deja helado.

Nani wo gisei ni subera tsuyoku nareru no ka to

("¿Y qué podría sacrificar para poder ser fuerte?")

Cambiando la cámara hacia Rias y los demás que conocen a Issei, los presentes ven que dos tumbas se aparecen cerca del castaño que emanan dos espíritus de dos personas que tanto quería pero el destino se los quito, eran los fallecidos padres de Issei.

Nigitta mama no te wo mada hodoku yuuki ga motenakute…

(Aún no tengo el valor de soltar esas manos que sostuve…)

Y en ese momento que los espíritus de los padres de Issei toman su mano derecha, el castaño entre lágrimas comienza a tener miedo mediante que los demás, iniciando con Rias y diversas chicas que tienen sentimientos de cariño y/o amor hacia el joven observan como este invoca su Boosted Gear rápidamente para dar un golpe hacia una pared desvaneciendo los espíritus de los padres de Issei.

Eiyuu ni wa narenai kara…

(Y es eso porque un héroe no pude ser…)

Y en ese golpe en la pared, parece que se rompe en tres grandes grietas de vidrio que se aparecen los Cosmic Packs que de ellos se empiezan a mostrar tres grandes manos oscuros que toman a Issei adentrándose a esa grieta que comienza a abrirse como si fuera un portal profundamente oscuro.

Sono koto ni kizuiteita

(Eso siempre lo supe todo el tiempo)

Todos los presentes se alarman por lo que está pasando a Issei, mediante que Rias quería ser la primera en rescatarlo, pero ven que Twilight Sparkle fue la que rescata al castaño tomando uno de sus hombros mientras lo observa y nota como el chico estaba llorando y le iba a dar un golpe para que se recupere.

Semete kimi wo mamoritai sou negau

(Pero en ese instante final, protegerte siempre fue mi deseo)

Pero con la mano derecha Issei detiene el golpe de Twilight quien se sorprende al ver como el chico entre lagrimas lo detuvo, pero se las limpia y con cuatro auras dentro de su cuerpo rompe el agarre de las manos oscuras y la pared vuelve rápidamente a ser intacta mediante que el castaño sale corriendo y de un salto activa su Balance Breaker y le da un golpe de lleno a un enemigo cuando sale del lugar en donde estaba cambiando la escena en una zona de batalla.

Kono karada wo tsurugi ni kaete arehateta michi no yuku

(Transformando este cuerpo a una espada andaré en esta tierra arruinada)

Y rápidamente Issei se encuentra luchando ante varios enemigos que se aparecieron en el aire y el resto se queda pasmado por unos segundos, pero se unen a la batalla ya que no quieren dejar a su amigo solo en lo que está lidiando.

Yowakatta jibun sae kirita susunda

(Incluso corté mi yo débil y voy a seguir hacia delante)

Ahora dentro de un cuarto especial, vemos a diversas compañeras de Twilight junto con las directoras de la academia dentro de un cuarto especial con diversas pantallas viendo expectantes la batalla, rápidamente se cambia a Serafall, Sirzerchs y Grayfia quienes ven desde el inframundo lo que ocurre y finalmente con Rean, que se aleja de Evangeline, Fie, Venelana y dos chicas más ya que ve a un ser oscuro que muestra una tétrica sonrisa.

Itsuka todoku no darou ka kimi ga nozomu mirai ni

(Me pregunto sí llegaremos al futuro que deseaste)

Y ese ser oscuro se presenta ante todos y delante de ellos, liderando el ataque se encuentran Rean, Rias y Twilight quienes las dos ultimas en mención ven que Issei se aparece en frente de los presentes con su Boosted Gear y desviando un ataque del ser con Ascalon sonrojando a las chicas.

Sono hi wo mukaeru made wa boku ga mamorinuku yo

(Y hasta que lleguemos a ese día, te protegeré)

Repentinamente Rias y Twilight toman cada una mano de Issei, pero lentamente suelta sus agarres para preparar la batalla ante el nuevo enemigo que se acerca y comienza alejarse de los chicos sin saber que ellos lo siguen mediante que la cámara va tomando una toma subiendo un paisaje cercano hacia una montaña.

* * *

Era un nuevo día…el día cuatro para ser más exactos desde que Ise y Rean estaban en la isla, las cosas seguían su ritmo usual. Los entrenamientos matutinos para los más jóvenes por parte de Rean, Ise esta vez si se mostraba más cansado…la noche fue muy larga para él, las pesadillas cada vez eran peores para él, no porque fueran distintas sino que el nivel de realismo aumentaba, era tedioso ya que poco a poco sentía que no había diferencia entre la realidad y el sueño….sentía que se podía volver loco por esto.

Si bien no se notaba mucho en el entrenamiento, Ise sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que sea incapaz de dormir tranquilo. Debía de haber un modo para solucionar eso…pero ¿Cuál?

Por otro lado estaba esa sensación de un par de días atrás, hasta el día de hoy no entendía como pasó esto…un X-Rounder que ironías, trato de hablar con Haou para ver si sabía algo de por qué pasó pero este no aparecía…de seguro lo haría cuando la situación lo amerite. Otra cosa que le preocupa pero que no es algo de gran riesgo….es el ayudar a los niños en su espectáculo para el Festival…ya tenía una idea pero debía ver la podrían concretar.

Rean por otro lado, tenía aún en mente lo que Celestia y Luna le dijeron ayer…

 _Flashback_

 _-¿Algo raro?- Rean miró a ambas mujeres quienes no quitaban su vista de la quimera sellada en piedra.- ¿A qué se refieren?_

 _-A que…algo puede pasar muy pronto Rean.- Celestia miró a su amigo con seriedad.- Estoy segura que sabes lo que pasó el año pasado.- Luna bajó la vista al recordar que el año pasado…ella perdió el control de su propio poder y este creo una versión desquiciada de ella llamada Nightmare Moon…si no hubiera sido por la intervención oportuna de Twilight y las demás, y que los elementos de la armonía las eligieron…hubiera hecho un acto imperdonable._

 _-Si…escuché algo de eso…- Rean tocó el hombro de la peliazul en señal de que se calme.- Pero…¿Qué tiene que ver eso con esto?_

 _-Porque…- Luna miró a Rean con tristeza y culpa.- Porque la noche anterior a ello, sentí algo…una energía maligna…- Luna miró a su hermana quien la miraba triste.- Ya lo sabes Rean, siempre he tenido envidia de Celestia…ella es…querida por todos por representar el poder del sol…y yo no tanto ya que…la Luna y estrellas de la noche no son admiradas porque todos duermen…nunca lo dije pero…tenía celos, amo a mi hermana pero…esos celos crecieron con los años…_

 _-Luna…- la mujer derramó unas_ lágrimas _al recordar lo que hizo el año pasado…_

 _-Casi…casi mato a mi propia hermana…los celos y mi propia rabia me cegaron. Sino hubiera sido por las chicas…Dios…- Rean abrazó a la mujer con un brazo para que se calme…_

 _Luna soltó unas lágrimas de dolor, no importa cuanto le digan que no es su culpa, que todo está en el pasado…ella no lo puede olvidar, era imposible olvidar el hecho de que casi matas a tu propia hermana con tus propias manos._

 _-Los elementos…ellos me salvaron y tras ello…recordé una cosa…- Luna se alejó de Rean para mirarlo sería.- Algo maligno se aprovechó de mis emociones y caí en la tentación._

 _-¿Discord?_

 _-No…dudamos que sea así.- Celestia negó con la cabeza.- De ser él, no hubiera hecho que Luna me atacara sola…lo hubiera hecho tras liberarlo a él._

 _-Un segundo…¿Insinúan que hay alguien o un grupo tras lo del año pasado?- Ambas mujeres callaron en respuesta.- No puedo creerlo…sabía que era demasiado bueno para creer que este lugar era perfecto…¿Creen que…lo del año pasado fue una prueba para liberar a Discord?_

 _-No la sabemos, hemos pasado el último año buscando pistas pero…no hemos hallado nada, lo único que hemos podido hacer ha sido entrenar a Twilight y el resto en caso de que…se libere.- Luna no deseaba involucrar a las chicas en esto pero…los elementos de la armonía eran su único camino para evitar un desastre…_

 _-Rean…solo te pido que tu estancia aquí nos ayude a aclarar varias cosas…tememos que…algo malo pase en el baile de este año.- Rean miró confuso a la mujer._

 _-¿Por qué el baile?_

 _-Porque…- Luna miró a la estatua.- es el único día del año en el cual el sello pierde poder y si alguien trata de romperlo…lo logrará…_

 _Esas palabras si asustaron al humano, si bien pelear con seres poderosos es parte de su trabajo…aún no se recupera tras lo de Rahab y pelear con un ser así…no va en sus planes actuales y menos en su condición actual._

 _Fin Flashback_

Lo de ayer fue tedioso, luego lo forzaron a pagar un buffet de postres y dulces…que horrible. Ahora venía también que estaba invitado a la fiesta del aniversario de bodas del hermano de Twilight con la ahijada de Celestia…¿Qué podía salir mal?

Todo…no es sorpresa para nadie que el chico no ve a Ise con buenos ojos, tal vez que Twilight sea cercana a él influya un poco pero tampoco ayuda que el chico sea prejuicioso…no es que sea malo, el problema yace en que afecta su juicio y no acepta opiniones externas que no vayan con la suya…teme que las cosas se salgan de control…

Bueno, prefiere eso a que Venelana y Fie le llamen para regañarlo…ahora que lo piensa…milagro que ninguna haya tratado de llamarlo…no siquiera Eva…eso si era preocupante…o planeaban su muerte…o un gran castigo para él…ninguna opción le gusta. Pero olvidando eso…debe centrarse en entrenar a estos 7.

Lo admite, las chicas son hábiles…Twilight es muy ingeniosa en el uso de sus hechizos, de entre las 6 ella es la más versátil y además que el entrenamiento físico la ayudará en caso de que no pueda usar su magia, también debe de fortalecer sus defensas…esa es la debilidad de varios usuarios de magia.

Con Rarity era más un problema de obligarla a hacer esos ejercicios, la chica tenía una habilidad increíble para usar la tierra y usar los minerales que crea en ella de gran manera, de entre las 6 ella es la mejor en términos defensivos…necesita un poco de motivación…nada más.

Aj era un caso…interesante, no usa mucho su magia de fuego ya que sabe que corre el riesgo de no controlarlo, el fuego es peligroso si no lo usas bien y por ello usa más su fuerza física, su escaso control sobre el fuego se arreglará con…práctica…a parte de eso, es la más fuerte entre las 6 y buena estratega.

Pinkie era…peculiar, el elemento del agua es conocido por ser perfecto para personas creativas y este le cae como anillo al dedo a la chica, su forma de usar el agua era tal que parecía una extensión de su cuerpo, incluso le daría a Sona una buena competencia y sumado a que puede usar hechizo básicos de hielo…por nada era la más creativa entre las 6.

Rainbow era rápida, muy rápida pero su exceso de confianza puede ser un problema. Por ello, la meditación puede ser un buen modo de bajar las revoluciones de la chica. Su uso sobre el trueno y el magnetismo le da una ventaja ya que su agilidad y velocidad son perfectos para su estilo de lucha acróbatico…además, esos rayos de colores…el azul y el amarillo están bien pero…el rojo…ese es peligroso…al parecer ella lo sabe y por ello no lo usa.

Fluttershy era…la más calmada y tranquila, no le gustaba pelear pero no dudaba en querer ayudar, era como una brisa suave de viento pero…recordemos que el viento más suave se puede volver un huracán. Además, poder usar las plantas era un método de ataque o defensa interesante, parece que eso es más habilidades natural de ella que del elemento de la amabilidad…

Con Ise…Rean sabía que su alumno se esforzaba en todo entrenamiento y ese era el secreto de su progreso. Además que…sin que él lo sepa…esta haciendo que su cuerpo se acostumbre involuntariamente al X-Pulse, un cuerpo incapaz de seguir el instinto X-Rounder es una debilidad fatal…

Bueno, la mañana fue así…entrenar y entrenar…luego de ello, Rean se fue a ver a Celestia y Luna para seguir poniéndose al corriente, Twilight y las chicas fueron a la escuela a seguir los arreglos del Festival que ya casi estaban acabando mientras Ise se fue a Sugarcube para ayudar a Spike y las niñas en lo que les había prometido…por alguna razón, Ise no quería que las 5 de la tarde no llegue tan pronto.

* * *

-Bueno…¿Qué les parece?- Ise había sacado su celular para que los niños escuchen unas canciones. Además que también tuvo que hablar con Rias, además que Ray se metió en medio de la charla y se pasó media hora de su vida escuchando el regaño interminable de su amiga y que además le interrogaba otras cosas que no iban al tema…ahora si teme por su regreso a casa.

-¡A mi me gusta esta!- Apple Bloom señaló el nombre de la canción en la pantalla.- Es un aparato interesante…pero esto de la música es genial.

-A mi igual, creo que también sería sencilla de tocar con nuestros instrumentos, que bueno que somos buenos en la clase de música.

-Si…al menos sabemos que no podemos crear mucho daño con ella…a menos que tu cantes Scoot.- Spike sonrió burlón a la niña quien se mostró muy ofendida.

-¿¡Y eso que significa!?

-No te ofendas Scootaloo…pero…es que…cuando cantas…pues…parece…- Apple Bloom no sabía que decir sin que suene ofensivo.

-Bueno…no importa eso ahora, ya tenemos canción, instrumentos, ahora solo deben practicar…- Ise miró a Swetie Belle quien se mostraba nerviosa…- No pongas esa cara…lo harás bien, solo hay que practicar.

-O-Ok…daré lo mejor de mí.- La niña mostró más ánimos.- Y además, me gusta la letra…

-Ese es el espíritu…vamos, es hora de practicar…- Los niños tomaron los instrumentos para iniciar la práctica.

Scootaloo tomó la batería, era pequeña y perfecta para ella, Spike tomo la guitarra con Apple tomando el órgano eléctrico con Swetie Belle leyendo desde el celular de la letra de la canción y pasándola a un cuaderno.

Mientras eso pasaba, los niños afinaban sus instrumentos para que…

-¡SPIKE!- Todos gritaron molestos ya que el chico había hecho un sonido agudo con la guitarra que estaba conectado al parlante…sonó horrible.

-Jejejeje…perdón…- el niño se mostró arrepentido por el pequeño lapsus…

-Oh…esto va a ser largo…muy largo…- Ise no era un experto en la música pero era el único que tenía la habilidad de criticar el desarrollo de la canción elegida ya que es tema de una de sus series favoritas.

[Sólo haz que lo hagan bien…si se atreven a mancillar esa canción…]- Ddraig hablaba muy en serio, esa canción era una de sus favoritas.

Ise suspiró ante la actitud algo infantil de Ddraig. Pero es verdad…debía darlo todo, no iban a realizar un espectáculo mediocre.

…

-Oh por las hijas de Zeus…- Ise se sobaba la cabeza…sabía que esto era difícil pero…no creyó que lo fuera tanto.

-Lo sentimos…- Todos hablaron en tono depresivo.

¿Cómo resumir la primera prueba…? Una palabra…¡Fatal! Estaban descoordinados totalmente…esto iba a ser difícil…pero si algo que Ise aprendió de Rean es que con práctica todo es posible.

-De acuerdo…iremos paso a paso…empecemos con la tonada inicial mientras Swetie Belle, sigue la canción y canta en tu mente…

Todos asintieron al escuchar eso, esta iba a ser una larga sesión de prácticas…

* * *

El día avanzó y avanzó, las chicas ya habían logrado tener todo ya al 90% completo y listo, Twilight había organizado todo tan bien que habían progresado exitosamente.

Además que con los entrenamientos matutinos y demás, el estrés ya no se acumulaba tanto como uno esperaba. Twilight tuvo que soportar a las chicas de tercer año hablando de Ise…todas hablaban de él, sin duda dejó una buena impresión el día que estuvo aquí…y eso la ponía furiosa…detestaba ver que Ise ganara tanta popularidad con el público femenino.

-Estúpido…- La chica ya se iba a su casa para prepararse para la reunión de la tarde..

Ya sus amigas se habían adelantado para prepararse e ir a su casa, obviamente Rarity se fue un poco antes, según ella…no se puede forzar ni apresurar la belleza. Además, según sabe…La directora Celestia y la sub directora Luna llegarán con Rean a la hora indicada…eso quiere decir que Ise está…

-Tal vez…deba…- Twilight ya estaba saliendo de la escuela cuando…

-Vaya…tiempo sin verte Sparkle.- Twilight fruncio el ceño al oír esa voz.

-Trixie…- la chica al lado de Twilight era de una cabello largo color plata y ojos azules, vestía el mismo uniforme que ella…al igual que ella, era una usuaria de magia.

-¡La gran y poderosa Trixie para ti!- Twilight rodó los ojos al escuchar eso…

Ellas dos se conocen desde el año pasado, pasó que Trixie era una maga que también hacia actos de magia escénica pero un día Twilight de casualidad le ganó en su propio juego y desde ese día…ha habido malas aguas entre ellas, más por Trixie que por Twilight…la pelipurpura estaría feliz de acabar con estas asperezas y llevarse bien con ella…Trixie por otro lado, aunque lo niegue desea que Twilight la reconozca como una rival pero…no ha habido gran éxito.

-Vamos Trixie…ya me voy a mi casa. ¿Qué quieres?

-Hmph…lo que Trixie desea no es de tu incumbencia.- ¿Para que la llamó entonces?- Trixie solo se preguntaba sobre ese chico de los rumores.

-¿R-Rumores?- Twilight sudo un poco al oír eso…rayos…

-Si, según lo que Trixie escuchó…es un chico que nadie conoce y que de la nada llegó y peleo con esa chica vaquera y la enana cabeza hueca.- Twilight sintió que Rainbow gritaba algo sobre…¿¡Quién me dijo enana!?...nah, deben ser cosas suyas.- Que uso una armadura rara y demás….¿No sabes de algo?

-N-No…para nada…- Twilight desvió la mirada…tenía que mantener lo más que pueda en secreto la presencia de Ise…claro, no ayudó que el idiota se haya dejado llevar ese día.- _Me las pagarás Ise…_

-Oh…claro…- la chica no le creía, muchas sospechas…- En fin, seguiré buscando…deseo pedirle algo…

-¿Algo…que cosa?

-¡Qué sea la pareja de Trixie para el baile!- la respuesta de la chica desencajo a Twilight quien tardó segundo y medio para reaccionar.

-¿¡Qué!?- Twilight tomó a Trixie del cuello de la blusa.- ¡Ni se te ocurra, no irás con Ise a….!- Twilight notó que Trixie la veía con una sonrisa…cayó en la trampa.- ¡Maldición!

-Si lo conoces…- Trixie se soltó el agarre de Twilight.- Vaya vaya…la famosa Twilight Sparkle está…interesada en el chico misterioso.- Twilight se sonrojo al escuchar eso…- Hmph…increíble, no sólo eres la más famosa estudiante de aquí, tienes a la misma directora como maestra, elegida por el elemento de la magia y además, el chico más popular de la escuela tiene sus ojos en ti…

-¡A mí no me gusta Flash!

-¡Y tienes el descaro de rechazarlo, tú que tienes todo y lo has conseguido tan rápido…!- Los ojos de Trixie tomaron un brillo verde por un segundo.- ¡Pues déjame decirte que un día eso va a cambiar, un día dejaré de ser la número dos! ¡Eso te lo juro!- Trixie se dio la vuelta para irse al gimnasio de la escuela.

-¡Trixie espera…!- Twilight solo la vio alejarse…bajó la cabeza y suspiró.- ¿Por qué debe ser así…no podemos al menos…dejar de pelear y tratar de entendernos?- Twilight se dio vuelta para ir a su casa.

Al mismo tiempo, Trixie caminaba a paso veloz a la parte trasera del gimnasio, estaba furiosa…siempre que veía a Twilight, recordaba sus derrotas a manos de ella en el último año…siempre la segunda, la segundona…¡No más! Este año sería diferente…este año, ella se volvería la número uno…

-Al fin llegas…- tras llegar a la parte trasera de este…se encontró con un encapuchado que usaba una larga túnica negra. De pronto, de entre las sombras aparecieron otros 3 encapuchados más…

-¡Hmph, pues alégrate que Trixie logró conseguir el nombre de ese chico!

-¿Sí…cuál es?

-Ise….Sparkle parece conocerlo…no pude hallar más…no se ha visto nada de él en la escuela desde esa pelea en la arena.- Trixie se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Ise…? Nombre raro…pero no importa, él no cambiará nada nuestros planes.- el encapuchado vio a sus semejantes.- Sigan con su trabajo amigos míos, pronto…el caos gobernará esta isla…y luego el mundo.

Los encapuchados asintieron y se fueron del lugar silenciosamente, Trixie se quedó en su lugar viendo al "líder".

-¿Cumplirás el trato si sigo con esto?- El encapuchado asintió y tomó el collar oculto que Trixie tenía en su cuello que era una piedra verde.

-Claro mi querida Trixie, sigue mis órdenes y pronto…superaras a la elegida por el elemento de la Magia.- Trixie alejó su mano de ella con un manotazo.

-Por ello…es que acepto esto…y no vuelvas a tratar de tocarme idiota…- la chica se fue del lugar dejando al sujeto solo…quien sonreía bajo la capucha.

-Jejeje…los celos son un arma poderosa…y muy fáciles de manipular si la soberbia tiene su mano en ella…sólo un poco más y esta isla al fin conocerá el caos.- el encapuchado desapareció del lugar sin dejar rastro alguno.

* * *

-Un poco más y llego a mi casa…- Twilight caminaba a paso lento a su casa…

Estaba exhausta, no sabía que hacer todo esto era tan cansado pero…era un buen modo de cambiar de aires, aunque no tenía ni tiempo de leer sus libros…que horrible. Pero había algo bueno en todo esto…la llegada de Ise a la isla la tomó por sorpresa pero le alegraba finalmente tener a su amigo cerca y físicamente al menos lo que resta el verano.

El sólo recordar que en una semana y un poco más se irá de nuevo la entristecía, se había acostumbrado a estar con él que ahora la idea de separación era…difícil. Pero también sabía que no podía evitarlo, Ise tenía sus amigos y vida fuera de esta isla…ella…ella no tenía el derecho de hacer que se quede.

-¿Twilight?- La chica se detuvo al escuchar su nombre, en la puerta de su casa…Rarity había llegado ya lista para la reunión, vestía una blusa morada con una falda jean negra y unas botas.- ¿Pasa algo querida? Te ves…fatal…

-Gracias por los ánimos…- La joven suspiro para luego abrir la puerta con su llave.- Pasa Rarity…puedes esperar aquí mientras me alisto…- Tras entrar, Twilight notó que su madre y cuñada estaban con los preparativos para la gran reunión donde amigos de la familia vendrían y demás…por ello la casa iba a estar a tope…sabía que iba a ser una larga noche.

-¡Estoy en casa!

-¡Hola hija…oh, hola Rarity que bueno que te nos unes!- Velvet miró a la amiga de su hija.- ¡Querida, te ves espectacular!

-Gracias madam…- Twilight miró complicada a su mamá.

-Vamos hija, sabes que si usaras las ropas que Rarity te regaló te verías igual de radiante pero sigues con…tu estilo simple.-Twilight tuvo un tic en el ojo al oír eso.

-Prefiero sentirme cómoda mamá, gracias.- Twilight se iba a ir a su cuarto a arreglarse pero…

-¿Por qué no la ayudas Rarity?- Cadance apareció con un pote de helado a medio acabar.- Twilight siempre ha necesitado un empujoncito para probar cosas nuevas.

-¡Cadance!- Twilight ahora si estaba molesta…ella no iba a usar ropas incómodas y esa era su última…

-¡Encantada!- Rarity tomó a Twilight del brazo y la jaló hacia arriba ante los grito de la víctima de que la deje ir…- ¡Vas a quedar divina Twilight!

-¡NOOOOOO!- la puerta de la habitación de Twilight se cerró dejando el lugar en silencio…

-Que divertido fue eso.

-Lo admito Cadance, tienes tus métodos.- Velvet sonrió al decir eso.- Por cierto…¿No estás comiendo mucho últimamente?

-¿Si~? ¿Por qué será?- ella ya lo sabía, solo esperaba a la noche para decirlo…hoy iba a ser perfecto.

En la habitación de Twilight…

-¡Ay, Rarity mi cabello!- Twilight era peinada por su amiga quien no gastaba en esfuerzos.

-Cielos…querida, te recomiendo mi acondicionador…tu cabello está hecho…ugh…un desastre.- La chica sacó dio un último movimiento en el cabello de su amiga.

-Que amable…- Twilight suspiró para luego rendirse y dejar que su amiga haga lo suyo.

Su habitación era como la de cualquier chica, con un mueble para verse y arreglarse en la mañana, una cama y demás…claro que el estante con libros era más grande que el de la media. Miró al frente suyo…siempre ponía ahí a su primer juguete y amiga, Sabelotodo…sí, suena estúpido pero este muñeco de trapo algo feo y mal hecho se lo regaló Cadance como una muestra de amistad…desde ese día, Cadance se volvió la hermana mayor que siempre quiso…claro que había más en todo esto pero este simple muñeco simbolizaba un lazo familiar entre ellas y más ahora que estaba casada con su hermano.

Hablando de hermanos, Shining y ella han tenido…una ligera distancia, ella desea que él no sea tan prejuicioso con Ise, que trate de verlo como es…como un chico que es su amigo…Ojalá nada pase hoy…

-¿Pensando en algo?- las palabras de Rarity la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-¿Eh? N-No…- Rarity alzó la miró a través del espejo y alzó la ceja.- Bien…estoy preocupada.

-¿Preocupada?- Twilight asintió mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la muñeca.

-Lo de mi hermano con Ise…no veo un cambio pronto entre la relación de ambos…sabes que mi hermano es muy terco. Ise por su lado…no ha hecho nada malo y trató en un inicio llevarse bien con él el día del almuerzo, mi hermano solo le siguió dando el mismo trato…obviamente Ise se cansó y solo trata de llevar las cosas en paz pero…

-No es fácil cuando te ven como si cargaras la peste.- Rarity puso unos ganchitos en el cabello de su amiga.- Ise es un muy buen muchacho Twilight, dudo que caiga en cualquier provocación.

-Ahí es donde me preocupa…Ise tiene su límite de paciencia Rarity y si explota por una provocación de mi hermano…no sé que hará.- Twilight sabía que esas 3 esencias no iban a desaprovechar ninguna oportunidad…si la llegaban a tener.

-Hmm, bueno…tristemente sólo tu hermano puede cambiar sus ideas, no es por ofender querida pero tu hermano juzga muy rápido a las personas…más si son extranjeros como Ise.- Rarity tomó una crema humectante para el cabello.- Debería…relajarse un poco.

-¡Lo sé y se lo he dicho pero no me hace caso!- Twilight sintió a su amiga pasarle esa crema por el cabello.- Solo espero que sepa comportarse, de Ise no me preocupo…ya está advertido.- Rarity rio un poco al oír eso.- Además…él no es alguien que busque problemas.

-Lo sé…- Rarity volvió a cepillar el cabello de Twilight, esta vez con más facilidad.- Mejor…por cierto…¿Sabes algo de los niños?

-Sólo que están en Sugarcube con Ise, quien los va a ayudar para su número del Festival, ni sé que harán…trate de preguntarle a Spike pero…

-Dijo que era secreto.- Rarity se detuvo y formó un pequeño bulto en la cabeza de Twilight con su cabello.- Swetie Belle dijo lo mismo…¿Qué planean?

-Nada malo espero…ya bastó con lo de ayer.

Ambas rieron al recordar la Odisea de ayer que irónicamente dio algo positivo, la maestra Cherilee consiguió una cita…Rarity fue al guardarropa de Twilight y empezó a hurgar en él. Sacó prenda tras prenda hasta que…puso en la cama un blusa blanca y unos jeans.

-Ponte esto…te quedará perfecto para lo de ahora.- Twilight miró las prendas con duda.

-No lo sé…sabes que…

-Vamos querida, inténtalo…además, quién sabe…tal vez llames la atención de cierta persona.- Rarity sonrió pícaramente al decir eso.

Twilight medito un segundo lo dicho, suspiró y asintió. Se acercó a las prendas y se empezó a sacar su uniforme…

-Oh…y tal vez un escote negro sería bueno en caso de que…

-¡RARITY!

* * *

Ya un poco después, eran cerca a las 5 de la tarde…Ise caminaba al lado de Spike para ir a la casa de este. Tras llevar a las otras niñas a sus respectivos hogares después de la ardua práctica, debía decir que el resultado no se veía mal, aún falta pero van a buen pie.

-¿Crees que logremos perfeccionar todo para la otra semana?- el niño miraba al castaño con duda.

-No lo sé Spike, eso depende de ustedes y su esfuerzo.- Ise puso sus manos atrás de la nuca.- Sólo digo que nos esforcemos al máximo.

El niño asintió a las palabras del castaño, en eso se le ocurrió preguntar algo…

-Ise-san…¿Cómo sé a que elemento soy afín?- el joven miró confuso al niño.- Como ya sabes, aún no sé ni a que elemento soy afín…las demás hacen pruebas pero…yo no estoy seguro…

-Y pensaste que yo podría darte una respuesta…- Spike asintió.- ¿Por qué no se lo pides a tu hermano? Él podría ayudarte.

-Si pero…no me malentiendas, quiero a mi hermano…y a mi familia a pesar de que soy adoptado.- Ise se detuvo al escuchar eso y lo miró con sorpresa.- ¿No lo sabías…? Jaja, creo que nunca lo comenté…si, soy adoptado…no sé quienes son mis padres biológicos pero no importa, estoy feliz con mi familia actual…irónicamente fue Twilight quien me eligió entre los niños que estaban en el orfanato aquí en la isla.

¿Un orfanato? Vaya, así que aquí también de esos…bueno, no es raro ver que a veces los niños se queden sin padres por distintos motivos.

-Ya veo…- Ise acarició la cabeza del chico quien sonrió por el gesto.- A ver…

Ise se arrodilló y puso su mano bajo el dorso de la mano de Spike y levantó dicha mano ante la duda del niño.

-Mira…voy a canalizar mi energía en tu mano, cuando sientas un cosquilleo quiero que te concentres en ese punto y nada más.- Spike asintió, Ise solo empezó a hacer lo que dijo.

Spike sintió el cosquilleo en su mano y de inmediato se centró en esa zona…de inmediato se formó una flama pequeña…su color era algo curioso…era verdoso…esto era…

-Vaya…quién lo diría…- Ise se sorprendió al ver esto.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Como ves Spike, eres afine al fuego pero no a cualquier tipo de fuego…en la magia hay diferentes tipos de fuego, el normal que es de un color naranja, el azul que es el fuego puro ya que no tiene impurezas, el negro que es un fuego maldito, el rojo que es un fuego que pulveriza lo que toca…hasta el alma y el verde, es un fuego de transporte y control…sirve para desviar ataques y es muy moldeable.

-¿Moldeable?

-Si…el fuego rojo y verde son los más raros ya que debes nacer con el talento para usarlo. Ddraig sabía lanzar llamas rojas cuando tenía su cuerpo a parte de su fuego normal, en tu caso…estas llamas se han visto solo en guerreros de clase, ya que pueden moldear sus llamas en armas o repotenciar su cuerpo.

-¡Genial!- Spike sonaba emocionado al escuchar ello.

-Pero no comas ansias vaquero, lo único que hice ahora fue mostrar tu afinidad, no tienes control sobre este aún, eso será con la práctica…

-Oh…- el niño se mostró decepcionado, obviamente era demasiado bueno para ser cierto.- ¿Cómo sabías de esto Ise-san?

-Simple…mi maestro hizo lo mismo conmigo unos años atrás, había practicado con varios elementos pero no sabía cuál era el mejor para mí con mi oscuridad, mi maestro hizo esto y mostró que el fuego y el viento me van de maravilla y el agua como algo normal. Aún así la magia se me es difícil…

-¿Nunca has pensado en rendirte?- la pregunta de Spike le sacó a Ise una sonrisa.

-Más de una vez Spike…más de una vez.- el castaño se levantó.- Te daré unos pasos para que practiques lo básico y puedas empezar a sacar tu magia sin ayuda.- Spike asintió.- Y también ayudaré a las niñas mañana, siento que sé que va mal con lo que hacen.

El niño se mostró confundido al escuchar eso pero no le tomó importancia. Siguieron caminando hasta ya estar cerca a la casa de Twilight cuando…

-¡Hey!- Ambos vieron que Rainbow los saludaba desde lejos.- ¡Veo que llegan temprano!- Al lado de ella, Fluttershy también estaba ya vestida para la ocasión.

-Me alegro de ver que llegan temprano, Twilight pudo molestarse.- Ise y Spike temblaban por la simple idea.- Oh…no digo que ella…

-Si Fluttershy…sé que no lo dices con esa intención pero Twilight da miedo cuando se pone histérica.

-Aunque sea eso arreglo tu mala costumbre de llegar a tiempo a todos lados.- Aj, llegó por atrás de Ise y Spike…se veía algo cansada.- Pero en fin, mejor así…

-¿Pasó algo Aj? Se te ve cansada…

-Pues…verás…mi hermano me pidió que lo ayude en algo rápido tras llegar a mi casa, no fue la gran cosa pero igual me dejó exhausta.- la rubia ayudaba cada vez que podía con bajar las manzanas de los árboles…era algo que le gustaba, lo que no le gustaba era hacerlo cuando está con el tiempo.

-Sabes bien que pudiste negarte…

-Lo sé Rainbow pero debía ayudar, esas manzanas son para el Festival. Sabes que las manzanas acarameladas son un clásico.

-¿¡Manzanas acarameladas!?- Pinkie apareció entre ellos ante el susto y sorpresa de todos.- ¿¡Dónde!? ¡Yo quiero, denme ese exquisito manjar!

-Hablaba a futuro Pinkie…- Aj se acomodó el sombrero, ese último susto casi la hace caer.

-Aaaawww…- la chica se mostró decepcionada de ver que no había manzanas acarameladas.- Oh bueno…¡Hola a todos!

Todos vieron con una gota de sudor el cambio de actitud de la chica. Pero eso la hacía ella…ya viendo que estaban a buena hora, decidieron tocar la puerta de la casa para entrar.

No pasó mucho para que esta sea abierta por…

-¡Oh, hola!- Cadance abrió la puerta y se mostró con una gran sonrisa.- Que bueno que ya están aquí. Pasen…

Los jóvenes asintieron y entraron al domicilio que ya estaba listo para la reunión…se admitía, todo se veía bien…Ise podía oler la comida y su estómago no tardó en hacerle recordar su hambre.

-Ahm…perdón…

-Fufu, no te preocupes Ise-kun…yo también muero de hambre pero seamos un poco pacientes.- todos rieron al escuchar eso mientras el joven se rascaba la cabeza avergonzado.- Twilight está arriba con Rarity chica, pueden ir a verla.

-Gracias.- las chicas no tardaron en subir, ya habían estado aquí antes y habían hecho una pijamada aquí…incluso Twilight se mostró emocionada esa vez, hasta leyó un libro sobre como hacer que la pijamada sea perfecta…En serio ¿Quién escribe sobre eso?

-Lamentablemente esa es zona prohibida para ti Ise-kun.

-Ni pensaba ir…me gusta mi cabeza en su sitio, gracias.- la mujer rio ante la broma, sabía que Twilight tenía su temperamento, parece que él ya lo sufrió de primera mano.

-Jejejeje, Spike…sé un encanto y ve a cambiarte, yo hablaré con Ise-kun.- el niño asintió y subió a su habitación dejando a la mujer y al castaño solos en la sala.- Bueno…¿Deseas hablar aquí o en el jardín?

-Ahm…¿El jardín?- la mujer asintió y pidió al joven que la siga.

Tras salir al jardín que era algo grande, le recordó al de su casa antes de la gran remodelación. Cadance se sentó en uno de esos sillones inflables que había y le hizo el gesto a Ise de que se siente en el que estaba libre.

Ise obedeció y se sentó…el sillón inflable era…cómodo pero no era una opción de compra futura…era cosa de gustos, además que con los habitantes de su casa…

-Antes que nada Ise-kun…quiero pedirte perdón por la actitud de mi esposo para contigo.- el castaño se mostró confuso al escuchar eso.- No lo tomes personal, él es así con todos lo que no son nativos de la isla…siempre ha sido muy defensivo y con lo que vimos en el exterior, creo que su terquedad a aumentado.

-Sé que las cosas afuera son difíciles pero…no es para que ponga a todos como algo malo.- Ise se apoyó en sus rodillas.- ¿Alguna mala experiencia para que crea así?

-Tal vez…el hecho de que en el primer mes que ambos estuvimos fuera de la isla y nos atacó un grupo no ayudó…

-¿Los atacaron…quienes?- Cadance cerró los ojos e hizo memoria.

-Hmm…eran un grupo liderados por un chico con una lanza muy rara, dijo que quería medir nuestras fuerzas y nada más…tras ver lo que quiso se fue con sus compañeros….oh y dijo algo sobre los nuevos héroes del mundo…algo así.

-Cao Cao…ese idiota…- Cadance notó que Ise mostraba molesto con lo dicho.

-¿Lo conoces?

-Algo así…es una larga historia…y tiene algo que ver con mi propia historia.- Cadance miró a Ise con calma.

-Entonces cuéntame, Velvet fue a arreglarse a su habitación, las chicas se tardaran allá arriba, Spike de seguro leerá sus comics mientras espera a que lleguen los invitados y mi esposo tardará en llegar un poco…- Ise dudó en tocar ese tema.- Vamos…confía en mí.

El castaño miró a la mujer a los ojos, no vio ningún engaño o mentira en ellos…por alguna razón, Cadance le daba confianza…¿Será esa aura calmada que tiene o es algo más? Decidió quitarle importancia y empezó a hablar todo…la muerte de sus padres, que es el Sekiryuutei y el Rey Supremo, lo que vivió desde que llegó a Kuoh, su hogar natal, su vida con Rean y lo último que vivió estos días…todo de manera rápida…parecieron horas pero solo fue media hora.

-Dios…- la mujer tenía humedecido los ojos, la parte de la muerte de sus padres fue dura pero tal vez más duro fue escuchar que Ise no se tiene confianza, cree en los demás y en el potencial del mundo pero no en el suyo…- Twilight…

-No…ella solo sabe de que soy el Sekiryuutei y sobre los Cosmic Packs…el resto aún no se lo he contado a ella ni a las demás…- Cadance abrazó al joven con un brazo.

-Cargas demasiado…¿Acaso deseas cargar con el peso del mundo tú solo?- Ise no dijo nada…- Eres un chico como cualquier otro…no te satures demasiado.

-Si…ya me la han dicho…- Cadance miró al chico con un poco de tristeza…

-No cargues con todo tú sólo, eso sólo hará que…te sientas perdido, trata de confiar más en ti y en los que te rodean, no temas mostrar quien eres…eres joven, cometerás errores pero…eso es parte de vivir.- la mujer sacudió el cabello del chico.- Je y con mi esposo no tengas preocupación alguna ahora, hable con él y le hice prometer que no hará nada indebido o que te haga sentir mal, lamento su actitud en el almuerzo de hace unos días.

-No hay nada que disculpar Cadance…sólo espero que nada de esto me de problemas.- Cadance sonrió.

-Pues tendrá que aprender a ser menos prejuicioso y más tolerante, de lo contrario cambiará pañales por un año.- Ise miró confuso a la mujer por eso último.

-¿Pañales? Hablas como si estuvieras….¡Oh! ¿¡Estás…!?- la chica puso su dedo en la boca del joven para callarlo.

-Será un secreto por ahora, lo diré más tarde en la reunión, deseo ver la cara de Shining cuando se entere.- La mujer se paró y miró a Ise una vez más.- Recuerda, si tienes problemas…puedes hablar conmigo, soy una experta en escuchar a los demás. Y dile a Twily todo de una vez…ella te estima mucho y no creo que quiera oír lo que me contaste de la boca de alguien más.

-Lo haré…gracias Cadance…por escucharme y…- el joven miró con gratitud a la mujer para ver un segundo el vientre de ella.- Felicidades.

-Gracias Ise-kun…- La mujer tomó al joven del brazo y lo llevó adentro, lo admite…la idea de tener a Ise como hermano menor le gusta…si sólo Twilight fuera más directa.

* * *

-Me quiero ir…- Ise estaba parado a un lado de la puerta de entrada totalmente aburrido.

La reunión había comenzado hace unas horas, era como toda reunión de amigos y familia, había risas, comida, bebida…incluso hablaban de anécdotas vergonzosas de la familia como cuando Velvet hizo dormir a su esposo en el jardín por una discusión mientras estaba embarazada….el joven esperaba que si eso le pasaba en el futuro…fuera más calmado…vale la pena soñar ¿Verdad?

Veía a su maestro conversando con Celestia y Luna quienes lo presentaban a Cadance quien estaba encantadísima de conocer al fin al objeto de cariño de sus madrinas, ella no podía negarlo…tenían buen gusto. Claro que algunas bromas de ella algo subidas de tono las avergonzó, al parecer una fue tan fuerte que Rean se atoro con la cerveza estaba bebiendo.

Twilight ni que decir, ella y sus amigas se veían espectaculares, en palabras de Rarity, además de que son las elegidas por los elementos de la armonía…estaban topadas de saludos y demás. Twilight trataba de ir hacia Ise quien ya estaba a pasos de querer irse a Sugarcube y ayudar a los Cake pero por respeto a la señora Velvet que fue tan amable en invitarlo y darle comida…no lo hizo.

-¿Aburrido?- Nightlight se paró al lado del castaño con un vaso de cerveza.- ¿Deseas un poco?

-No, gracias…no tengo edad para beber.- Ise rechazó la oferta del adulto.- Veo que…todos se divierten.

Nightlight asintió mientras veía como su hijo hablaba con sus compañeros de la escuela de unas anécdotas pasadas. Suspiro al ver que estaba bebiendo de más…

-Lamento la actitud de mi hijo…

-Como dije antes…no se disculpe…siendo sincero, ya me da igual.- Ise paso a ver como Velvet miró hacia su dirección y se disculpó con sus invitados y fue hacia él.

-Ise-kun ¿Pasa algo? No me digas que mi esposo te aburre con una anécdota suya.- el hombre se mostró algo ofendido al oír eso.- Vamos…trata de socializar con…

-Lo haría, si no fuera porque Shining parece haberle dicho a sus amigos algo de mí y me evaden como si tuviera viruela.- La mujer fruncio el ceño al oír eso.

-Ese chico…ya verá. Cuando hable con él…

-No se moleste, en verdad no deseo causar problemas…solo sigo aquí por respeto a su generosidad.- Ise se rasco la nuca.- Además que la comida estaba deliciosa.

-Oh, gracias muchacho…de seguro…extrañas ese toque…¿Verdad?- ambos adultos miraron al joven quien asintió.- ¿Cómo…?

-Alguien los mató…yo sobreviví…- Velvet miró a su esposo quien con la mirada dijo que no pregunte más.- Es un tema que he aprendido a llevar.

-Bueno…siéntete cómodo aquí. Créeme, primera vez que veo a mi hija de la manera en la que tú la haces sentir…es gracioso verla así pero muy encantador, ella siempre fue muy solitaria, no fue hasta el año pasado que se empezó a mostrar como es.

-Antes no hubiera dicho esto pero…concuerdo con mi esposa.- Velvet se sorprendió de oír a su esposo.- Si bien no deseo que mi princesa…crezca tan rápido…creo que a ti te puedo dar una oportunidad.

-¿D-De qué?- Ise ya intuía de que hablaban pero…como se tomarían el hecho de saber que tiene novia y que además por su naturaleza es polígamo…en primer lugar ¿Twilight aceptará eso?

La mujer iba a decir algo cuando de pronto, el X-Pulse de Ise se activó…este le decía que había…algo en el jardín. Ise no dijo nada y fue hacia este tras disculparse con la pareja…no tardó en abrir la puerta corrediza y pisar el jardín y mirar a ambos lados…su X-Pulse seguía indicando algo…ya se había hecho a la idea de ser un X-Rounder, le guste o no…es lo que es…pero maldice que aún no entiende bien este nuevo sentido…el X-Pulse le decía que había algo cerca pero no donde…

-¿Dónde?- Alzó la vista al cielo nocturno y al hacerlo…dejó de sentir el pulso de alerta…- Pero…si….¡Agh! ¡Odio esto, maldito sentido X-Rounder que aún no entiendo!- el castaño se quería arrancar la cabeza.

[Pero…si se activó es por algo…recuerda lo que Rean te dijo, el X-Pulse se activa cuando siente que hay un peligro hacia la persona…si Rean no sintió nada es porque sea lo que sea que haya activado el X-Pulse quería algo directamente contigo]

-Si…ni siquiera aquí me puedo relajar…

 _ **-Velo de este modo chico, esto demuestra que a donde vayas…siempre habrá problemas…eres un imán de ellos.**_ \- Ise solo gruño ante las palabras de Alfa.

-Vaya maña de molestar ahora…- se dio media vuelta para regresar adentro. Ya tenía suficiente con los intentos de esos tres en sus sueños para soportarlos ahora.

-¿Qué haces acá afuera?- En eso, el joven notó que Shining estaba en la entrada de la puerta con un par de sus amigos…se notaba que se les había pasado la mano en el trago.

-Vine a tomar aire…- Ise no estaba de humor…lo de hace poco, no poder dormir tranquilo y que el sujeto en frente suyo siempre lo trate mal sin razón alguna le estaba dando pase a esos 3…debe salir de aquí.- Ahora con su permiso…

-No…tú y yo tenemos algo que hablar.- Shining detuvo su caminar…- Ahora lo hablaremos.

-Mira…si me vas a venir a repetir lo mismo, ahórratelo…y dile a tus gorilas que se quiten de mi camino…no estoy de humor…

-¿O qué…? Mira niño, si el capitán desea hablar contigo…te quedas a hablar.- uno de los hombres miró a Ise con burla….¿Por qué carajos tenían que ser más altos que él? Obviamente ser japonés cuenta…aunque Ise este encima de la media.

-Shining…habló en serio…- Ise sentía que esos 3 ya hacían acto de presencia, la escasez de sueño y emociones negativas están jugando mal.

-Solo lo diré una vez más chico…aléjate de mi hermana, no importa que tan bien mi familia te trate y te acepte, yo no lo haré…no eres el indicado para Twilight.

-¿Oh, y ese chico con el que tratas de emparejarla lo es?- El joven sonrió burlón.- _No…cállate…no hables ahora…no caigas en el juego…-_ su propia conciencia le decía que se calle y se vaya…que era lo mejor.

-Flash es un buen muchacho y siempre se ha preocupado por mi hermana, él es la mejor opción para ella.

-Tú no decides por ella…quien ella elija…es su decisión…no puedes forzarla a algo…- estaba sintiendo a esos 3 tomar más presencia.- _¡Agh, quédense donde están!_

 _ **-¿Por qué…? Sabemos muy bien que…deseas callarlo de una vez…ya te está hartando.**_

 _ **-Un golpe…eso bastará para calmar tu rabia…tu ira…déjala salir…**_

 _ **-Te sentirás mejor, así debes tratar a los que te tratan mal…así son los humanos…lastima a los que desean lastimarte…**_

 _-¡No…!-_ Ise se tomó la cabeza, estaban…

-Lo diré por última vez…aléjate…

-Cállense…- Ise se tomó la cabeza…ya no podía…al fin….estaba al límite…la falta de sueño…las emociones….debía dejarlas salir.

-¡Oye, no eres nadie para….!

 **-¡Cállense!-** Ise gritó sin contener su energía, fue tal que sacudió los vidrios de la casa y los alrededores mientras en el interior todos posaron su vista en el jardín.

-¡Ise!- Twilight y las demás fueron a ver que pasaba y la chica se quedó helada al ver a esos 3 de nuevo…sobre su amigo como unos espectros.- ¡Ellos!

-¡Fantasmas!- Rainbow gritó atemorizada al ver a esos 3.

-¡Oh, sabía que debí traer mi equipo Cazafantasmas!

-¡No es el momento Pinkie! ¿¡Qué le pasa a Ise!- Aj miró a Twilight en busca de una respuesta cuando en eso notó que…- Hey…solo nosotras…

-Si…nosotras somos las únicas que vemos a esos 3.- Rarity también lo notó, ningún presente reaccionó a esos 3…señal que no los ven…

-¿Será por…nuestros elementos?- Fluttershy dio su opinión, una que era válida…pero eso no importa ahora…lo que importa ahora es…

Rean, Celestia y Luna miraban como Ise se tomaba la cabeza, como tratando de alejar algo…algo que quería salir…el X-Pulse de Rean indicaba peligro, Ise era el origen…

-¡Ise!- Twilight y las demás fueron hacía él pero Shining impidió su paso.- ¿¡Qué crees que haces!?

-¡Alejarte de él, mira…esto muestra mi punto…es peligroso!- Ise solo seguía tratando de evitar que esos 3 lo sigan tentando…más fácil de decir….que hacer.- ¡Ahora mismo voy…!

-¡Tú no harás nada!- Twilight creó se paró en frente de este para impedir viéndolo con rabia y dolor.- ¡No sé que le has dicho pero no dejaré que lo lastimes Shining!

-¡Soy tu hermano, debo protegerte de este…monstruo!- Twilight abrió los ojos con horror…Cadance igual…cómo…

-¿¡Monstruo!? ¡Lo que yo veo es a mi amigo que esta sufriendo por culpa de algo que nunca quiso en su poder…algo que lo atormenta y tú lo llamas monstruo…!- Twilight notó que los ojos de Ise estaban perdiendo luz.- ¡No necesito que me protejas de él Shining! ¡No necesito…de tu protección….ni ahora ni NUNCA!

Twilight avanzó hacia su amigo quien estaba siendo arrastrado por esos 3 en el fondo de su mente…la chica tomó la mano del joven y lo miró a los ojos, como señal de que se calme…que está todo bien…Rarity al ver eso, no dudo en acercarse también, Aj, Pinkie, Rainbow y Fluttershy se acercaron…verlo sufrir por culpa de esas 3 cosas que no conocían…¿Qué era eso? No les importaba…solo sabían que debían ayudarlo…al igual que la última vez, el collar de Twilight brilló solo que ahora los de sus amigas también lo hicieron…

 _ **-Agh…malditas joyas de luz…**_

 _ **-Objetos miserables creados por esa mujer...**_

 _ **-Y pensar…que estarían aquí…tienes suerte chico…pero un día, esta se te acabará.**_

Los tres desaparecieron mientras Ise caía inconsciente a los brazos de Twilight. La chica rápidamente fue ayudada por Aj quien lo puso en el suelo para ver su estado…estaba bien pero muy cansado…los demás presentes miraron eso con duda….¿Qué pasó?

-¡Acá no hay nada que ver señores!- Rainbow empezó a alejar a la turba.

Rean se acercó a su alumno y notó que su cansancio era más emocional que otra cosa. Miró a Celestia y Luna y ellas asintieron, tomando a su alumno en sus brazos…Rean pidió permiso y se disculpó por lo acontecido pero que Ise necesitaba su ayuda ahora. Dicho eso, Rean y las 2 mujeres salieron de la casa.

-¡Vamos nosotras también!- Aj miró a sus amigas quienes asintieron y no perdieron tiempo en salir de la casa, no se debía ser un genio para ver que fueron sus elementos lo que calmó a esos espectros.

-¡Twilight espera!

-¡Tú no me hables, no quiero hablar nada contigo ahora!- La chica se alejó de su hermano y fue tras sus amigas…

El lugar entero quedó en silencio…los pasos de Cadance hacia su esposo fueron lo único que se escuchó.

-¿Ahora estás feliz? Mira lo que tus prejuicios ocasionaron.- la fría voz de la mujer hizo que a muchos se les congele la sangre.

-Cadance…ese chico…

-Es un chico que tiene una gran carga…demasiada grande para un chico de solo 17 años…¿Creíste que no iba a pasar algo así, qué él no llegaría un límite? Pues ahí esta…desde hace días está sufriendo algo que nadie desearía a nadie…Y tú…vienes a forzarlo a alejarse de Twilight….que maduro…muy maduro…

-Cariño yo…

-No…nada de cariño, el chico me contó sobre él, quieras o no…él es parte de la vida de Twilight ahora…es un buen muchacho pero tus tontos prejuicios te ciegan a ello…ojalá eso cambie, porque sino…nuestro hijo sufrirá.- Shining abrió los ojos con sorpresa al oír eso al igual que los presentes.- Si…es lo que piensas, pensaba decirlo de otro modo pero en vista de cómo acabo todo…ya no importa…y ni se te ocurra entrar a nuestra habitación...- Cadance miró a los invitados.- Bueno…en vista de lo que pasó, por favor retírense…se acabó la fiesta.

Cadance se fue escaleras arriba mientras Spike quien vio todo es silencio fue tras ella…Nighlight pidió lo mismo a cada invitado, que se vayan, que hoy no había más…nada. Velvet suspiró y empezó a recoger todo…Shining solo se quedó en su lugar…sin decir nada…

* * *

-Interesante…- Desde el tejado de otra casa.- Ese chico tiene una gran oscuridad, una muy poderosa y calmada oscuridad pero…algo en su interior lo hace inestable…es un este de caos propenso a salirse de control. Si bien eso puede ser bueno, lo hace impredecible e impide que lo que planeo funcione con él.

Decidió irse ya que ya se mostró mucho tiempo, al parecer el chico tiene un medio para sentir su presencia…eso es nuevo y muy interesante.

* * *

-¿Cómo está?- Twilight miró a su mentora quien estaba muy seria.

Ahora mismo todos estaban en Sugarcube, los dueños no vieron ningún problema en dejar que tanta gente se quede, ellos al ver a Ise como estaba también se preocuparon, el chico se había ganado su cariño en estos días que ayudo en el local.

-Cansado…necesita dormir, tal vez mañana en la mañana pueda…decir que pasó.- La mujer miró a Rean quien asintió, Ise tendría que comentar todo a las chicas ya que lo vieron en ese estado.

Las 6 jóvenes solo siguieron viendo a Ise quien seguía durmiendo en su cama pero el sudor que recorría su frente era indicio de que ni durmiendo estaba tranquilo.

 **-Ayúdenlo…** \- las 6 chicas escucharon una voz….una voz provenir de sus collares.- **Por favor, ayuden al que tiene el alma de mi hermano, sólo ustedes pueden ayudarle en la prueba que tiene en frente.**

-Oigan…

-Si Rainbow….yo también lo oí….creo que todas lo escuchamos.- Aj se quitó el sombrero.- Todo por un amigo.

-Sí, él necesita nuestra ayuda ahora.- Rarity asintió al escuchar eso.

-¡Hagámoslo!- Pinkie también iba a dar su apoyo.

-Yo también ayudaré….si me lo permiten.- Fluttershy dio su apoyo, a su tímido modo.

-Bien…- Twilight miró a su mentora, a Luna y Rean.- ¿Podemos pasar aquí la noche?

Los 3 adultos se vieron las caras, al parecer ellas habían descubierto o entendido algo con los elementos de la armonía…sea lo que fuese, esperan que ayude a Ise…necesita de un apoyo ahora…más que nunca.

* * *

Omake

 **Nuevos instintos**

Vali estaba pareciendo captar que era este nuevo instinto que de vez en cuando aparece avisarle del peligro, era como un detector de peligro…uno que lo hacía reaccionar a este de inmediato y eso le daba…interés ¿cómo obtuvo algo así? ¿Fue por lo de Rahab o por algo más? No importa, debe entrenarlo para luego.

-¡Ay!- Sintió el golpe de algp atrás de su cabeza, al ver que era un trozo de hielo.- ¡Esdeath!

-¡Ya vete a dormir, ya es tarde y no quiero oír tus murmullos!- la mujer se acomodo en su lugar y volvió a cerras los ojos.

{Ella tiene razón Vali, mejor vete a dormir…hay tiempo para entender este nuevo instinto}- Vali sólo suspiró ante las palabras de Albion…oh bueno, mejor es descansar, ya mañana tratara de entender este instinto de nuevo…instinto que le puede ser de utilidad.

* * *

Insertar canción: Trust you (TV edit) – Yuna Ito

A iniciar de sonarse la canción, vemos a Hyoudou Issei y a Twilight Sparkle que toman caminos separados mediante que la pantalla se divide en dos escenas en medio de una pared justo antes que el primer verso de la canción comienza a ser interpretado.

Hana wa kaze ni yure odoru you ni. Ame wa daichi wo uruosu you ni

(Como las flores bailan en el viento. Así como la lluvia humedece la tierra.)

Y en una de ellas vemos a Issei que se encuentra viendo un paisaje de un lago cercano hacia un jardín con flores mientras camina pensante de lo que ha pasado desde ha perdido a sus padres hasta la actualidad.

Kono sekai wa yori soi ai ikiteru no ni

(A través de este mundo que se nutre de la interdependencia)

Issei adentrado de sus pensamientos ve el lago en su caminar y se refleja algunas aventuras que ha pasado antes y mediante con quienes conoce.

Naze hito wa kizutsuke au no

(¿Por qué la gente se lastima entre sí?)

Pero el castaño recuerda esos duros momentos de culpa y de derrota mientras ve que hay una especie de portal que estaba completamente oscuro.

Naze wakare wa otozureru no

(¿Por qué tenemos que despedirnos?)

Y recuerda un duro adiós de alguien que conoció hace tiempo mientras que camina hacia ese portal oscuro mientras seguía recordando esa dura despedida.

Kimi ga tooku ni itte mo mada. Itsumo kono kokoro no mannaka

(Incluso si te encuentras lejos. En lo más profundo de este corazón)

Ahora vemos en una especie de salón a Twilight quien se encuentra leyendo un libro con una sola mano mediante que sus amigas la observan a la distancia, un tanto preocupadas por algo que pasó recientemente mientras que su compañera saca una especie de amuleto que le recuerda a alguien.

Ano yasashii egao de umetsukusareta mama

(Que está completamente lleno por esa gentil sonrisa)

Y en un reflejo de pensamiento se muestra el rostro de Issei en ese amuleto quien mostraba una verdadera sonrisa, haciendo que Twilight llore recordando al castaño quien no quería que se alejara de ella y que siguiera a su lado.

Dakishimeta kimi no kakera ni Itami kanjite mo mada tsunagaru kara

(Las piezas de ti que aún aprieto todavía a pesar del dolor están unidas, así que)

Y ese amuleto que tenia Twilight le cae una lagrima de su rostro mediante que brilla con luz propia mientras se dirige hacia una pared para abrir una especie de portal que emite bastante luz, que de otro lado del mismo Issei se percata de ello mientras suavemente dice el nombre de la chica y comienza a correr, y del otro lado del portal Twilight hace lo mismo y comienza a correr sorprendiendo a sus amigas y dos mujeres un tanto mayores que ellas.

Shinjiteru yo mata aeru to I'm waiting for your love

(Creo que volveremos a encontrarnos de nuevo y espero por tu amor)

Mediante que Issei y Twilight se acercan más y más hacia el portal, literalmente cerca entrelazan sus manos y un gran destello de luz hace un cambio de escena que la cámara muestra un gran cielo que rápidamente se cambia a un gran campo de flores que varios pétalos son levantados por el viento mostrando a la pareja unida.

I love you. I trust you

(Yo te amo. Confío en ti)

Y vemos a Issei y Twilight que están juntos y compartiendo un romántico beso mediante que los diversos pétalos de flores los rodean.

Kimi no kodoku wo wakete hoshii

(Deseo que compartas conmigo tu soledad)

Tomados de la mano, Issei y Twilight caminan por el sendero de ese campo de flores mediante que la cámara hace un acercamiento hacia el amuleto que tiene la chica en la mano que tenia libre mientras lo aprieta.

I love you. I trust you

(Yo te amo. Confío en ti)

Y mediante que se sigue viendo ese amuleto que tiene en la mano Twilight, repentinamente se encuentra en una especie de gran salón con un vestido violeta claro con destellos brillantes y ve que estaba dentro de una especie de baile mediante que en una mesa se encuentra Rean conversando sobre sus aventuras con Luna y Celestia acabando una especie de fantasía que ella veía en su mente y la disfrutaba.

Hikari demo yami demo

(Incluso en la luz y en la oscuridad)

Pero al notar que ese alguien no estaba, Twilight busca un asiento para sentarse y comienza a ponerse cabizbaja, triste y a punto de soltar lagrimas, pero ve que una mano se extiende con su palma abierta como si la invitara a bailar.

Futari da kara shinji aeru no

(Porque estamos los dos juntos, podemos creer entre sí)

Y mediante que Twilight levanta su rostro ve que en frente de ella se encuentra Issei quien se encuentra vestido en un traje formal adecuado para este tipo de fiesta haciendo que la chica limpie un tanto sus lagrimas y sonríe mientras acepta la invitación a bailar del castaño.

Hanasanaide

(No te alejes de mí)

Y los dos chicos a su ritmo comienzan a bailar una especie de vals mientras que la cámara se aleja de la pareja que continua bailando mientras se acaba la canción de fondo.

* * *

 **Listo...con eso tenemos ganador entre ustedes chicas...Twilight...¿Por qué me ves así?**

 **Twilight: No sé que hacer contigo...abrazarte por no hacer ese beso accidental...¡O ahorcarte por lo que le haces a Ise!**

 **En mi defensa...necesito eso para lo que viene.**

 **Pinkie: ¡Paguenme!**

 **Aj: No me lo creo...ella es la única que voto por no beso...**

 **Rainbow: Hablando de suertes... [Todas pagan a la poni rosa]**

 **Oh bueno, ahora ustedes lectores paguen deuda...ahora verán que pasa en el otro cap. Hasta otra y que la fuerza...no, serie equivocada...cuidense.**


	53. La Vida siempre da Algo

**Hola a todos, he vuelto con otro cap de este fic que consigue día a día más seguidores. Gracias a todos ustedes, por su apoyo es que este fic sigue vivo.**

 **Rainbow: Menos charla y más acción, no quiero perder tiempo...quiero ver que pasa.**

 **Impacientes...¿Alguna pregunta en los reviews sargento Pinkie?**

 **Pinkie: Si mi comandante [Aparece con un uniforme militar] Un Guest pregunta si voy a cantar en este fic.**

 **Tal vez más adelante. A ver...Duncan, no te preocupes por eso ya que esto sólo pasa con Twilight ya que...como muchos no saben de su existencia y es nueva de seguro en los fics de DxD, trato de darle profundidad en todo tipo en este arco para volver al canon y seguir con lo nuestro...lo de las demás chicas despreocúpate, siguiente.**

 **Aj: total dxd pregunta si lo que sucederá es cosa de la brigada del caos o de Rizevim.**

 **No...este es un grupo ajeno a ellos...¿O no? Siguiente...**

 **Rarity: Ikari no Ryujin pregunta que canción cantaran los niños y que más creó la hermana de Haou.**

 **Todo eso es sorpresa mi amigo...sigamos con la historia y se revelara todo.**

 **Twilight: Flash Hero dice...¿¡Por qué todos desean beso!? Agh...pues no pasó, aceptalo...Y sobre Spike...¿que dices tú?**

 **Mis labios estan sellados, siguiente.**

 **Pinkie: Oh, uno pide que aumentes la velocidad de producción de caps, que le gusta el fic y siempre lo espera cada semana.**

 **Gracias omarzevallos96, lamentablemente la producción de caps depende de mi tiempo libre...eso no es algo que yo controle.**

 **Fluttershy: Ahm...aquí hay otro y...oh...uuuuhhh**

 **¿Que pasó? ¿Y estas flores? [Lee la carta] ya lo oíste Fluttershy, sonríe.**

 **Fluttershy: Que vergüenza [Se tapa la cara con su melena]**

 **A ver...que más...Todos aquí hablando de la actitud de Shining...bueno, hay que decir que esta actitud no es rara en gente que es precavida con los extranjeros y bueno...no es nada menos real que se vea esto, lo que las chicas han hecho se hablara hoy. Respondiedo tu pregunta SXESoldier...eso lo veré más adelante.**

 **Rainbow: Hey manda saludos que hicieron reviews aunque no preguntaron.**

 **Gracias Rainbow, saludos a Ronaldc V2, Enjeru Hijshikina J-san, Tenzalucard123, soulalbarn18000, x29, alexzero...personas que han seguido el fic ya un tiempo y un saludo especial a mi amigo SaiyajinSannin, un amigo escritor que inició casi como yo en los fics en otro lado y me alegro verte aquí amigo...sigan su fic "Los Ninja Son" una excelente cross, muy recomendado...lo digo en serio.**

 **Twilight: Con eso dicho, iniciemos.**

* * *

 **Sekiryuutei Supremo**

 **Arco 5: La Amistad y el Valor son Uno**

 **Capítulo 53: La Vida siempre da Algo**

* * *

Insertar canción: Last Desire – Maon Kurosaki (TV edit.)

Al inicio de la canción, hay un joven que parece que esta vistiendo un uniforme que usualmente se muestra en la academia Kuoh que al final se muestra Issei que sale de una especie de habitación, luego ve a Rean y van caminado hasta que la escena se cambia hasta la entrada de una academia llamada Canterlot, pero justo antes de entrar, presienten que un enemigo se encuentra detrás de ellos mientras que Issei muestra el Boosted Gear y con un orbe en su palma hace un Dragon Shoot mientras que la onda de energía roja se mantiene en frente de la pantalla mostrando el logo de la historia por unos segundos

Ikusu no michi wo tadori ashi wo tometa darou

(De cuantos caminos seguí, ¿a dónde fue que tuve que parar?)

Al comenzar las letras de la canción, el titulo desaparece pero la energía del Dragon Shoot se mantiene roja pero se cambia al Boosted Gear que usa Issei quien lo vemos a una edad muy joven, unos nueve años que estaba sentado en el piso.

Kooritsuita toki mo ima wa tooi kioku ni kasunde

(Incluso los tiempos congelados, son recuerdos lejanos que se desaparecen)

Issei se levanta mientas se limpia sus lagrimas cambiando la escena viéndose que cambia su apariencia a la que actualmente vive, 16 años y cambia su mirada hacia Rias y varias amistades conocidas, pero cambia su vista algo que lo deja helado.

Nani wo gisei ni subera tsuyoku nareru no ka to

("¿Y qué podría sacrificar para poder ser fuerte?")

Cambiando la cámara hacia Rias y los demás que conocen a Issei, los presentes ven que dos tumbas se aparecen cerca del castaño que emanan dos espíritus de dos personas que tanto quería pero el destino se los quito, eran los fallecidos padres de Issei.

Nigitta mama no te wo mada hodoku yuuki ga motenakute…

(Aún no tengo el valor de soltar esas manos que sostuve…)

Y en ese momento que los espíritus de los padres de Issei toman su mano derecha, el castaño entre lágrimas comienza a tener miedo mediante que los demás, iniciando con Rias y diversas chicas que tienen sentimientos de cariño y/o amor hacia el joven observan como este invoca su Boosted Gear rápidamente para dar un golpe hacia una pared desvaneciendo los espíritus de los padres de Issei.

Eiyuu ni wa narenai kara…

(Y es eso porque un héroe no pude ser…)

Y en ese golpe en la pared, parece que se rompe en tres grandes grietas de vidrio que se aparecen los Cosmic Packs que de ellos se empiezan a mostrar tres grandes manos oscuros que toman a Issei adentrándose a esa grieta que comienza a abrirse como si fuera un portal profundamente oscuro.

Sono koto ni kizuiteita

(Eso siempre lo supe todo el tiempo)

Todos los presentes se alarman por lo que está pasando a Issei, mediante que Rias quería ser la primera en rescatarlo, pero ven que Twilight Sparkle fue la que rescata al castaño tomando uno de sus hombros mientras lo observa y nota como el chico estaba llorando y le iba a dar un golpe para que se recupere.

Semete kimi wo mamoritai sou negau

(Pero en ese instante final, protegerte siempre fue mi deseo)

Pero con la mano derecha Issei detiene el golpe de Twilight quien se sorprende al ver como el chico entre lagrimas lo detuvo, pero se las limpia y con cuatro auras dentro de su cuerpo rompe el agarre de las manos oscuras y la pared vuelve rápidamente a ser intacta mediante que el castaño sale corriendo y de un salto activa su Balance Breaker y le da un golpe de lleno a un enemigo cuando sale del lugar en donde estaba cambiando la escena en una zona de batalla.

Kono karada wo tsurugi ni kaete arehateta michi no yuku

(Transformando este cuerpo a una espada andaré en esta tierra arruinada)

Y rápidamente Issei se encuentra luchando ante varios enemigos que se aparecieron en el aire y el resto se queda pasmado por unos segundos, pero se unen a la batalla ya que no quieren dejar a su amigo solo en lo que está lidiando.

Yowakatta jibun sae kirita susunda

(Incluso corté mi yo débil y voy a seguir hacia delante)

Ahora dentro de un cuarto especial, vemos a diversas compañeras de Twilight junto con las directoras de la academia dentro de un cuarto especial con diversas pantallas viendo expectantes la batalla, rápidamente se cambia a Serafall, Sirzerchs y Grayfia quienes ven desde el inframundo lo que ocurre y finalmente con Rean, que se aleja de Evangeline, Fie, Venelana y dos chicas más ya que ve a un ser oscuro que muestra una tétrica sonrisa.

Itsuka todoku no darou ka kimi ga nozomu mirai ni

(Me pregunto sí llegaremos al futuro que deseaste)

Y ese ser oscuro se presenta ante todos y delante de ellos, liderando el ataque se encuentran Rean, Rias y Twilight quienes las dos ultimas en mención ven que Issei se aparece en frente de los presentes con su Boosted Gear y desviando un ataque del ser con Ascalon sonrojando a las chicas.

Sono hi wo mukaeru made wa boku ga mamorinuku yo

(Y hasta que lleguemos a ese día, te protegeré)

Repentinamente Rias y Twilight toman cada una mano de Issei, pero lentamente suelta sus agarres para preparar la batalla ante el nuevo enemigo que se acerca y comienza alejarse de los chicos sin saber que ellos lo siguen mediante que la cámara va tomando una toma subiendo un paisaje cercano hacia una montaña.

* * *

-Genial…otra vez aquí.- Ise se vio nuevamente en el salón del corazón sobre su vitral…de nuevo contra su voluntad.

Ya era costumbre para él estar acá de vez en cuando pero aún no se acostumbra a que lo traigan sin que le avisen.

[Oh…mi cabeza…]- Ddraig habló tras el extraño silencio que él mismo ponía.- [¿Dónde…acá de nuevo?]

-¿Ddraig…recuerdas qué…?

[No, cuando esos tres aparecieron de pronto me puse en blanco…recién recuperó el conocimiento, ni sé como llegamos aquí]- el dragón miró que había una escalera que los llevaba hacia arriba.- [Bueno, quedarnos acá no ayudará en nada…a subir]

-Tomas esto con mucha calma mi amigo.- Ise suspiró para luego subir las escaleras.

La subida era como siempre, silenciosa y aburrida…subir y subir, aunque esta vez sentía que había algo más tras todo esto y por alguna extraña razón, Haou no hacía acto de presencia…ya lleva un par de días que no escucha de él.

[Raro, siento que algo o alguien nos observa]- Ddraig sentía que algo habitaba el lugar.

Ise iba a decir algo cuando noto que al fin llegaron al final del camino, aquí se veía un nuevo vitral solo que este era de una persona que no conocían, era una chica…parecía una niña, cabello plata y usaba una especie de ropas azules con un libro en mano, alrededor de ella habían seis cristales...

-Esos son…

-Veo que te diste cuenta.- la voz de alguien forzó al castaño a voltearse y encontrarse con…la persona en el vitral.- Jeje, veo que no entiendes porque estás aquí y quien soy ¿Verdad?

-Yo…- Ise vio cómo la niña se le acercaba. Lo vio un segundo y sonrió con nostalgia.

-Eres idéntico a él…- La chica abrazó a Ise ante su sorpresa.- Eres idéntico a mi hermano.

-¿H-Hermano?...- Ise vio mejor a la chica…esos ojos a amarillos dorados…- ¿Tú eres?- La chica se alejó un poco de Ise e hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-Es un gusto conocer a la reencarnación de mi hermano mayor, soy Lavenza…y soy la creadora de los elementos de la armonía.

Ise y Ddraig se quedaron idiotas al escuchar la revelación…¿La creadora de los elementos…en serio?

-Jejejeje, incluso pones su misma cara.- Lavenza rio al ver la expresión de Ise quien de inmediato se recuperó.- Y antes que preguntes, sí…yo fui quien te trajo aquí, deseo hablar contigo.

-¿Conmigo…de qué?- la chica fue al filo del vitral y se sentó en este, haciendo seña al chico que la acompañe.

Ise no tardó en acercarse a ella y sentarse a su lado. La chica sonrió una vez más al ver la cara de Ise.

-Te pareces a él…sólo que tú tienes un ojo verde y el cabello castaño de un tono más claro…él lo tenía más oscuro pero son muy parecidos.- Ise se rasco la nuca por el cumplido.

-¿Y Haou sabe qué…?

-¿Haou? Agh…no puede ser ¿No te dijo su nombre real?- Ise negó con la cabeza.- ¡No es posible, siempre es lo mismo, él y su maña de actuar tan misterioso no ha cambiado!- la chica gritó furiosa, un grito que puso a Ise nervioso…si era por el grito en sí o porque la parte de Haou en él tiene miedo…no lo sabe.- Ugh…no importa, tendré que referirme a él así…si no te dijo su nombre real es por algo…en fin ¿Alguna duda?

-Ehm…si…¿Qué hago aquí y que es eso de que tu creaste los elementos?- la chica sonrió al escuchar las preguntas, lo supuso.

-En primer lugar, estás aquí porque te llame…tu cuerpo estaba exhausto por el intento de posesión de esas 3 cosas, los elementos reaccionaron y por ello se impidió que pase a mayores.- Ise abrió la boca para preguntar a que se refería.- Verás…los elementos de la armonía, sirven para tener en control energías caóticas o emociones en caos…pero no creas mal, no son infalibles…si las portadoras actuales no actuaban en el momento que lo hicieron, pudo ser muy tarde…tuviste suerte.

-Entiendo…veo que me falta mucho por mejorar.- Ise miró sus manos al pensar que aún está lejos de lograr su objetivo.- Esos 3…si que les gusta verme sufrir.

-Es más…yo creo que tratan de hacerte pasar lo que ellos pasaron…- Ise miró a Lavenza con sorpresa.- Tal vez no la hayas notado pero en el fondo, desean ver que se equivocan en lo creen…sólo que han pasado 2 milenios creyendo en la maldad nata de los seres vivos que no quieren cambiar…temen ser decepcionados de nuevo.- Lavenza tocó el hombro del joven.- Sólo no te rindas con ellos, te aseguro que un día creerán en ti…solo dale tiempo y no te rindas.

-Si…eso haré…- Ise asintió algo dudoso pero apreciaba las palabras de la chica.

[Yo aún no entiendo…¿Cómo que tú creaste los elementos de la armonía?]- la pregunta de Ddraig hizo que Lavenza piense un poco su respuesta.

-Verán…cuando estaba viva o mejor dicho, mi cuerpo mortal aún vivía, nunca fui muy fuerte físicamente debido a mi frágil salud. Por ello, mi hermano era quien se encargaba de la mayoría de cosas mientras yo por mi lado leía libros antiguos de magia y demás, fue en uno de esos libros donde vi que podría usar mi don especial para crear objetos de gran poder que me ayudaran en caso de necesidad, por ello mi mejor arma era un simple libro.

-¿Don especial?- Lavenza asintió.

-Mi hermano era un ser afine a la oscuridad y contra todo pronóstico domino ese poder y lo hizo suyo…yo por mi lado, debido a mi débil físico…fui afín a otro elemento…la luz, la luz de la armonía.- Lavenza miró a Ise con seriedad…- Armonía donde el orden y la paz guíen el mundo…en un estado ideal, esa sería la elección de paz pero…con el tiempo los mismos habitantes sentirán que perderán su libre albedrío…su libertad de elegir su futuro…por ello, el caos existe…un poder que permite elegir tu camino y tu vida, romper las cadenas de la opresión y ser responsable de tus actos…pero al igual que en la armonía, no es algo perfecto…la gente perderá respeto por la vida y los demás, un mundo que no tiene control…- Ise notó que la chica no paraba de observarlo.- El caos y la armonía van de la mano, tal como la oscuridad y la luz, ninguna es buena ni mala…son solo dos caras de la misma moneda, ninguna existe sin la otra.

-Tú representas la armonía, Haou el caos…- La chica asintió.

-Si, mi hermano a parte de ser un ente de oscuridad, era un ser que representa el caos en su expresión pura, libertad…libertad de seguir tus creencias e ideales y ser responsable de tus actos…incluso desafiar a los Dioses para mostrar tus creencias…Yo, represento la armonía, una paz que sigue las reglas justas e igualitarias, por ello…yo también fui una consejera del reino donde mi hermano y yo vivíamos en mis últimos años de vida…

[Ok…pero eso no explica la creación de los elementos]

-Si…los elementos de la armonía se crearon por un solo medio…mi muerte.- Ise y Ddraig se sorprendieron de la revelación.- Cuando descubrí que mi salud empeoraba día a día…sabía que mi poder, mi don desaparecería…por ello, con mis últimas fuerzas separe mi poder en 6 fragmentos y los uní a 6 gemas…gemas que nacieron del Árbol conocido como Yggdrasil.

-¿El árbol de la vida….cómo?

-Conocía a la esposa de Odin, Frigg era una mujer que no se metía mucho en los asuntos de su esposo y los otros Dioses…ella solo quería ver el mundo, yo también me sorprendí cuando la conocí…una bella mujer, lástima que su marido es un pervertido…- Ise no supo que decir, al parecer la perversión de Odin lleva siglos o hasta milenios.

-¿Y que pasó?- Lavenza solo sonrió.

-La conocí años, era mi amiga…en mi lecho de muerte cree los elementos con las gemas que trajo y le pedí que las oculte…que nadie debía tenerlas, a menos que sea digno de ellas…un poco después fallecí aunque puse algo de mi esencia y un trozo de mi alma en las 6 joyas y he aprendido algunas cosas ahora que recién despierto…cuando sentí tu presencia el día que Twilight te salvó de esos 3, sabía que mi hermano estaba en ti…y me alegro de ver que tratas de forjar tu camino y no seguir el suyo.

-Él me dijo eso una vez…aunque con otras palabras.- Lavenza río un poco por el comentario.- ¿Sólo me trajiste por esto? No es que no lo agradezca…

-Una cosa más…así como hay una armonía y un caos que en teoría son justos…hay una armonía y un caos que no lo son…ya enfrentaste al versión corrompida de esa armonía, Yaldabaoth…- Ise se puso serio al oír ese nombre.- Un ser que trataba de poner un orden absoluto, destruyendo el libre albedrío de los demás…ese era su plan.

-Un minuto…¿Tratas de decir que hay una versión del caos de Yaldabaoth?- Lavenza asintió a las palabras del joven.- ¿Cómo…quién?

-No estoy segura…los elementos me dicen que existe un ser así pero debido a que no he estado consciente hasta recién hace poco, y solo sé lo de Yaldabaoth porque una vez mi hermano me habló de su existencia sellada en Mu, no te puedo especificar nada sobre la versión corrompida del caos…sólo puedo decirte que te prepares, algo me dice que no tardarás en hacerle frente.

-Pero…¿Cómo le haré frente? Con Yaldabaoth me fui forzado a usar un poder prohibido y aún así apenas gané.

-Tienes los elementos de la armonía de tu lado Ise…según estos, son tu mejor opción para hacerle frente a ese ser ya que lo vencieron antes…al menos eso es lo que me dicen.- Lavenza alzó sus manos y las puso en frente de él para mostrar imágenes de los elementos.- Magia, Lealtad, Honestidad, Amabilidad, Generosidad y Risa…estos seis son lo que dan una armonía a todo y son el núcleo de la amistad, la amistad real es muy poderosa Ise…la magia más poderosa del mundo ya que puede crear milagros pero…esta por si sola no podrá contra la amenaza de ese ser o las que vendrán en el futuro…para hacer algo, hacerle frente a algo…necesitas valor…y tú lo tienes.

-No…No es verdad…no confundas mi estupidez e impulsividad con valor.- La chica miró algo triste al joven, sabía que él dudaba mucho de si mismo que no veía su valor real.

-Eres valiente Ise…no cualquiera afronta lo que has pasado, muchos se descarrilan y pierden noción de su meta original…tú no, te has mantenido firme.

-Porque hay gente que me ayudó…sin ellos, yo no estaría aquí…sin ellos, no puedo hacer nada…sin ellos, soy débil.- Lavenza tomo la cara del joven con sus manos.

-Débil…es el que huye, débil es que no se enfrenta a las adversidades, no es señal de debilidad aceptar la ayuda de otros, eso solo muestra de que has afrontado y aceptado que necesitas ayuda y eso a veces es difícil, aceptar que necesitas de otros…mi hermano también tuvo esos problemas pero con el tiempo acepto su propia debilidad y se hizo más fuerte. La verdad, él tenía tus mismos problemas…

La chica se levantó y empezó a desaparecer, Ise al ver eso se levantó para tomar sus manos…sin que lo note, de su ojo derecho unas lágrimas salían…señal de que Haou estaba llorando. Lavenza sonrió triste al ver ese gesto…unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y limpió con su mano las lágrimas en el ojo del joven.

-No lo dudes nunca hermano, que a pesar de todo, de tus dudas y errores….siempre fuiste, eres y serás mi héroe.- la chica pudo ver al fin la silueta de su hermano al lado del joven, pudo ver sus ojos que le decían que la amaba…su linda hermana.- Cuídate Ise, no dudes que algún día nos volveremos a ver….mientras la armonía este contigo, nos veremos de nuevo…sé fuerte…la vida tal vez te quito algo pero también te ha dado algo a cambio…no lo olvides.

-¡Lavenza!- la chica desapareció en unas partículas de luz mientras el vitral desaparecía, Ise al verse sin piso empezó a caer al vacío…solo para que su propio corazón lo saque de ahí y lo lleve de nuevo al mundo real.

* * *

-¡Lavenza!- Ise abrió los ojos, se vio en la habitación donde dormía en la residencia Cake…miró el reloj en la pared, las 3 de la tarde….¿En serio durmió tanto?- ¿Cómo llegue aquí?

Ise se levantó solo para caer en el suelo de rodillas, se sentía cansado y débil…parece que lo de anoche lo afectó físicamente también, al menos no se sentía como antes…tal vez esta vez si logro dormir calmado. Volvió a tomar aire y se levantó esta vez algo más firme, fue a la puerta y la abrió para bajar las escaleras…rayos, tenía mucha sed…

Al llegar al primer piso, abrió la puerta y….

-¡Una orden de un pastel de chocolate!

-¡Enseguida!- Twilight asintió desde el mostrador a la orden de Pinkie quien fue a la siguiente mesa rápidamente.

-Ahm…un jugo…unos emparedados.- Fluttershy tomaba cuidadosamente la orden para no equivocarse.

-¡Pie de manzana para la mesa 8!

-¡Ya va, no tengo 8 brazos!- Aj estaba en la cocina ayudando al Sr. Cake con la preparación.- ¡La orden de la mesa 2 esta lista!- la chica toco una campanilla.

-Aleluya.- Rarity tomo la orden y fue a dicha mesa.

Ise se quedó tieso al ver que todas sus amigas estaban ayudando en el local, hasta usaban esos uniformes coloridos, Rarity le dio su toque, Aj usaba su sombrero sin falla alguna, Rainbow quien detesta las faldas usaba los shorts de gimnasio, Fluttershy tenía un broche de mariposa, Pinkie…tenía ¿Medias de payaso? Oh bueno….y Twilight usaba lentes….¿¡Lentes!?

-Pero….Pero…- Ise se pellizco varias veces para ver si estaba soñando…no lo estaba.

-Oh, veo que al fin despiertas chico, ya te habías tardado.- la mujer se acercó al joven quien aún no salía de su asombro.- Cierra la boca…se te meterá algo…

-Sra. Cake…yo…

-¡Ise!- Twilight al ver al joven no tardó en ir hacia él olvidando el mostrador al igual que las demás que se disculparon un segundo, Aj pidió al Sr. Cake que la cubra unos segundos mientras la Sra. Cake fue a atender el mostrador, que bueno que ahora no habían tantos clientes.

Twilight al llegar a él no dudo en abrazarlo, Ise no espero ese trato pero para que la misma Pinkie y Fluttershy lo abracen es señal de que si estaban preocupadas. Aj, Rarity y Rainbow solo sonrieron al verlo de pie…al parecer lo de ayer funcionó.

-Demonios vaquero….nos diste un susto horrible.- La rubia miró al joven con preocupación.

-Es verdad querido, no despertabas y eso fue tan preocupante que tu maestro y las directoras fueron a ver si hallaban algo en la biblioteca.- Rarity señaló a Twilight quien era la más aferrada a él.- Para que ella no haya querido investigar es señal suficiente de que estaba muy preocupada.

-Anda, dile algo…es lo mínimo que merece, ella pasó toda la noche a tu lado.- Rainbow le dio una palmada. Ise asintió y trato de llamar la atención pero la chica no se movía…

-Twily…I-kun desea decirte algo, vamos…- Pinkie tocó el hombro de su amiga quien asintió y alzó la vista para mostrar que estaba llorando.

-Creí...por un segundo creí que no ibas a despertar…estabas tan mal…- Twilight cerró los ojos en un intento de alejar el estado de Ise anoche de su mente.

-Sudabas y murmurabas en sueños…incluso lloraste un par de veces, parecía que tenías una pesadilla.- Las palabras de Fluttershy hicieron que el joven se sorprenda, entonces sí tuvo pesadillas pero no las recuerda…¿Cómo?

-No fue hasta que pusimos los elementos cerca de ti que…al fin te calmaste…- Twilight puso su rostro en el pecho del castaño.- Dios…no sabes lo asustada que estuve…

-Lo lamento…- Ise acarició la cabeza de la chica.- Lo que pasó…no lo pude evitar…

-No…yo lo lamento, debí prever esto…- Twilight se alejó de él un poco…- Creo que…debes de decirles Ise.- El castaño paso a ver a las demás chicas.- Es lo justo…no…no puedes tenerlas a oscuras en caso de que esos 3…

-Un minuto….¿Eso ya había pasado?- Aj preguntó confundida, su rostro representaba el mismo que el de las demás.

-…Sra. Cake…¿No le molesta que…?

-Adelante Ise-kun, la parte de atrás del local esta libre.- El joven asintió agradecido sin notar que la mujer puso una ligera expresión de dolor.

Ya afuera, Ise se sentó en el suelo…no sin antes pedirle a Twilight que se comunique con Celestia y le diga a su maestro que ya despertó…La chica obedeció y llamó a su mentora a través del círculo de comunicación, la mujer se mostró aliviada al escuchar eso, Rean también se mostró más calmado al escuchar que Ise había despertado. Luna dijo que lo mejor era que todos se queden ahí, que ellos irán más tarde…que están buscando algo que llamó su atención hace poco.

-¿Y los niños?

-Spike y las chicas estuvieron aquí más temprano, dijeron que practicaran hoy por su cuenta y que mañana venían, Ise asintió….era lo mejor, Spike vio lo que pasó ayer.- Spike estaba molesto…dijo que Cadance no le ha hablado a Shining desde anoche….

-Nosotras pasamos aquí la noche, Rainbow fue a cada una de nuestras casas a tomar un poco de ropa…no podíamos dejarte así.- Fluttershy dijo el pensamiento de todas.

-Entiendo…Twilight…lo de tu hermano…

-No quiero hablarlo Ise…estoy molesta con él pero sé que debemos hablar, sólo deseo que deje de ser tan prejuicioso…¿Qué le cuesta tratar de darte una oportunidad para conocerse?

-Ahm…¿Su orgullo?- Pinkie respondió con honestidad…no ayudó.- ¿Qué? Es la verdad…

-Ya…sabemos que el tema de Shining con Twilight es cosa de familia y no nos vamos a meter, lo que debería importarnos ahora es que eran esas cosas feas que aparecieron sobre ti.- Rarity miró a Ise quien suspiró…hora de la verdad.

-Antes que nada…Twilight te pido perdón, hubo unas cosas que omití…hay un secreto más.- Twilight se sorprendió al escuchar eso.- Un gran secreto…

Ise comenzó por el contar el día en que sus padres murieron, la historia sorprendió a todas y más porque ahora sabían el origen de la cicatriz en el pecho de Ise. Más aún que un sujeto mató a sus padres porque alguien lo ordenó matar y se deshizo de los posibles testigos. Además de que esa noche despertó su afinidad a la oscuridad y su Boosted Gaer, también que se vio forzado a reemplazar el corazón dañado por uno de dragón, volviéndolo parte dragón. No sólo eso, también su más grande secreto…que era la reencarnación de un humano que también uso la oscuridad y protegió el mundo de Dioses corruptos mientras vivió y que además mató a uno, al Dios de la Guerra Ares.

Esa revelación basto para que las 6 se queden sin habla, Twilight solo tomo la mano de Ise en señal de que siga…este asintió y continuó, su vida hasta sus días en Kuoh…lun resumen de la batalla con Raiser, Yaldabaoth, con Vali y lo reciente con Rahab donde también comentó sobre los Cosmic Packs y que en un momento, Twilight lo salvó de caer ante la tentación de esos 3.

-3 objetos cuya meta es hacerte caer en la desesperación para que uses sus poderes sin control y que además, irónicamente son la única llave que tienes ahora para un nuevo poder que reemplace a ese que descartaste.- Pinkie dijo todo eso sin duda alguna.- Vaya embrollo y yo creí ser la de las locuras.

-¡Pinkie!- Twilight regaño a su amiga quien se disculpó por su mal uso de palabras.- ¿Por qué…por qué no me contaste eso….lo de tus padres y lo de…ese Haou?

-Tenía miedo…no sabía como ibas a reaccionar…- Twilight lo miró con firmeza.

-¿Miedo? ¡Ise, soy tu amiga y a pesar de lo que sé ahora no voy a dejar de serlo!- la chica alzó la voz para mostrar su punto.

-Ninguna aquí lo hará, además…yo creo que eso de ser la reencarnación de un ser así es cool.- Rainbow no dudó en mostrar porque representa la Lealtad, leal a sus amigos hasta el final.

-Así es querido, somos tus amigas…lo que seas o te haya pasado no nos hará cambiar nuestra opinión sobre ti.- Rarity puso una mano en su cadera al decir eso, en verdad ella no tenía nada en contra de Ise tras esa verdad.

-¡Yo solo quiero darte una fiesta "para subir los ánimos" como amiga deseo verte de buen humor!

-Cielos Pinkie…no cambias pero…veo que al fin decidiste ser honesto con nosotras…por ello estoy agradecida y feliz de que tomes en serio nuestra amistad.- la rubia se acomodó el sombrero.

-Yo estoy feliz de que seas nuestro amigo Ise-san…además, es bueno tener un amigo varón para variar.- Fluttershy sonó algo tímida pero sonrió al decir eso.

Ise solo se quedó viendo a las 6 chicas, sonrió al ver que de nuevo se estaba preocupando por nada, se levantó y miro a cada una con un gesto de agradecimiento, debe de aprender a dejarse de atormentar tanto. Dicho eso, Pinkie chasqueó los dedos…

-Un minuto…Esa apariencia que usaste en tu pelea con Aj y Dashie ¿Es una de esas formas que te dan los Cosmic Packs?- Todas miraron a Pinkie por la buena deducción, que sea una chica traviesa no significa que sea bruta…

-Así es Pinkie…El "Cosmos Packing Tri System" es mi camino a un nuevo poder.

-¿Cosmos qué…?- Rainbow no entendió el nombre, muy confuso para ella.

[Tri System para resumir]- Ddraig decidió hablar para explicar mejor sobre el sistema.

El dragón explicó sobre sus ventajas y desventajas, las 3 formas y sobre el sistema de sincronía integrado tras adquirir el poder y que además, estaban limitados en el uso del poder y que irónicamente las pesadillas que Ise padece cada noche son un medio que incrementa el uso del poder solo cuando logra despertar…aunque no es un método muy seguro y es muy lento.

-¿Qué tanto puedes usar?- Fluttershy miró al joven preocupada, este solo suspiró y…

-140% de sincronía es mi límite...eso equivale al 14% de todo el poder…

-¿¡Sólo 14%!? ¡Es una locura, solo has avanzado un 4% en 4 días y eso bastó para que termines como ayer!- Aj se mostró indignada.- ¿No hay otro camino para acelerar eso?

[Lo hay…pero eso implica imponer nuestra voluntad a la de ellos pero es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, esos 3 no cederán terreno tan fácilmente]

-Además que no deseo tener que recurrir a medios que fuerce el avance, hacerlo implica tal vez en tener que hacer algo que no quiero.- Ise miró a las 6 chicas.- No deseo apurar nada, deseo hacer las cosas bien y no tratar de correr si aún no sé caminar.

-Yo creo que ese es un buen modo para hacer las cosas, nada bueno sale apresurando las cosas.- Rarity miró el interior del local.- Mejor vamos a seguir ayudando adentro del local.

-Un minuto, ahora que lo pienso ¿Por qué están trabajando aquí…?

-Bueno, dado que ya terminamos los preparativos generales del Festival y que el resto es hecho por los profesores y el resto de estudiantes decidimos pasar de ir hoy a la escuela y seguir cuidando de ti, las chicas y yo decidimos ayudar aquí como agradecimiento a los Señores Cake por su hospitalidad y además de ganar un dinero extra….también que estábamos aburridas.- Ise asintió a la explicación de Pinkie, ya unos días aquí le han bastado para entenderla…a veces.

-Ok…¿Y tú Twilight, por qué los lentes?

-Oh…pues…me gusta usarlos cuando hago una actividad que tiene que ver con números o para leer, es solo una costumbre…mi vista es perfecta.- La chica se acomodó los lentes al decir eso casi sonando como una intelectual.- ¿Te molesta?

-¿Ah? No…para nada, a decir verdad te ves linda con esos lentes.- Twilight se sonrojó un poco al oír eso.- No sería malo que los uses más a menudo.

[¿Lo dices porque te parece eso o porque tienes uno ligera afición por las chicas con lentes?]- las palabras de Ddraig sacaron una risa a las chicas, una carcajada en el caso de Rainbow, mientras Twilight bajaba la cabeza sonrojada e Ise tenía unas ganas por estrangular a Ddraig por la tremenda traición…- [Me la debías]

-¡Cállate!- Ise se dio media vuelta y fue a la puerta para volver al local.

Las demás aún riendo fueron tras él mientras Pinkie le daba unas palmadas a su amiga en señal de que se lo tome bien aunque…

-No está de más que…uses esos lentes de vez en cuando.- Pinkie sonrió con gracia mientras Twilight suspiraba…

-No es mala idea…- Ella sabía que…seguir negando lo obvio era…absurdo…sabe que le gusta ver que Ise la vea como una chica linda pero aún no tiene el valor de admitirlo en voz alta.

* * *

-Oh ¿Por qué tantos libros?- Rean estaba ya revisando el libro 50 del día.- ¿No han pensado en implementar el internet?

-Vamos Rean, el placer de leer un libro no puede ser reemplazado por ese sistema tan raro de información del que hablas.- Celestia puso a un lado el libro que tenía para tomar otro.

Ahora mismo todos estaban en la biblioteca del lugar en busca de un modo de ayudar a Ise con su problema con los Cosmic Packs, al ver que los elementos lo ayudaron a calmarse anoche pensaron en buscar otro camino…claro que encontrarlo era otro asunto.

-¡Qué aburrido, no quiero leer más!- Luna lanzó uno de los libros hacia la pared ya harta de tantas palabras que no la ayudan en nada.- ¿No podemos simplemente dejar que las chicas lo ayuden cada vez que pierde el control?

-No lo veo conveniente hermana, de hacerlo…puede que Ise-kun se vuelva dependiente de los elementos y eso no es algo que deseemos.- Celestia suspiró al encontrar que nada ayudaba.- *Sigh* Y este era el último del grupo reciente.

-Iré por otro grupo…mejor que estar sentada aquí.- Luna se levantó de su asiento para ir a la otra zona con los libros que necesitan, dejando a Celestia y Rean solos.

-Lamento pedir su ayuda pero la situación de Ise me tiene preocupado….temo que de seguir así, desarrolle un poder que tenga un efecto secundario en él.- Celestia miró a su amigo con algo de duda…sabía que Rean tenía un estado que afectaba su salud y que por eso no lo usaba mucho a pesar del gran poder que le daba.

-No hay nada que perdonar Rean…el chico es importante para ti y además…Twilight estaría muy triste si algo le llega a pasar.- La mujer recordó como su alumna se mostraba de preocupada anoche…era difícil verla así, eso demostraba lo mucho que el chico significaba para ella a pesar de que se conocen solo desde hace poco….aunque claro, ella no es nadie para decir nada dado que sintió lo mismo cuando conoció a Rean hace 15 años.

-Creí que con cambiar de ambiente…Ise tendría más calma pero ahora veo que este asunto no es algo del que él pueda huir…debe de afrontarlo…salir airoso de este o perecer ante la voluntad de esos 3 es el único modo de…terminar ese asunto.

-¿Lo quieres mucho…verdad?- La mujer notó que Rean bajó la mirada, el hombre solo se rasco el cuello.

-Como el hijo que nunca tuve…sabes que por lo que pasó hace 15 años…tras ser catalogado de traidor y demás…perdí no solo mi oportunidad de tener una familia como el resto con la chica con la que salía en esos días, sino también que este poder…en lo que me volví, he pagado un precio alto por tener este poder…en más de un sentido.- Rean sacó el frasco con las pastillas que debía tomar, sacó dos y se las tomó.- Mi vida también esta…contada…no sé si viviré para ver a Ise lograr su objetivo o si quiera podré…vivir como alguien común…

-Rean…sabes bien que yo…

-No tengo el derecho de…que estén conmigo, alguien como yo que tiene su tiempo contado y que tal vez nunca pueda darles la dicha de ser madres…esa dicha que tanto deseas Celestia…no puedo…

-¡Podrías dejar de pensar así!- La mujer tomó a Rean de la cara y lo forzó a verla.- ¡Te lo dije antes y lo volveré a decir, no deseo a nadie más que a ti…Te amo a ti y eso no ha cambiado en estos años!- Rean miró sorprendido a la mujer quien a pesar del sonrojo a en su rostro no le quitaba la vista de encima.

-¿Cómo…Cómo puedes si quiera querer estar conmigo cuando…tal vez…?- los labios de Celestia sobre los suyos lo hizo callarse, fue un beso simple pero bastó para que la mujer muestre sus sentimientos. La mujer se separó de él y le sonrió…

-Porque solo es contigo con quien deseo estar, creí que eso bastaba.- Rean suspiró en señal de rendición, Celestia era una mujer muy decidida. Ella puso su frente sobre la de Rean y cerró los ojos.- Ya te lo dije antes…sé muy bien de tu situación ya que fue aquí donde descubrimos esos factores y no me importa que…haya alguien más a parte de mi…estaré un poco celosa al inicio pero…lo afrontaré. Luna también lo hará aunque ella puede ser más…difícil de tratar pero aceptará, prefiere eso que ha perderte.

-¿Tan lejos vas a llegar por alguien como yo…vale la pena?

-Lo vale Rean…lo vale…- Celestia puso su cabeza en el hombro del hombre que le había robado el corazón hace ya 15 años.- Sólo quiero pasar el tiempo contigo…estar a tu lado siempre me hace sentir feliz.

Rean no dijo nada y solo acarició el cabello de la mujer, decidió no decir más y disfrutar el momento con ella dado que habían pasado 5 años sin verse y eso es lo que ella merece como mínimo por haberla hecho esperar tanto tiempo.

-¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!- El grito de Luna hizo que ambos se separen un poco, el sonido de varios libros cayendo también se escuchó…la mujer de cabello azul señalaba a ambos adultos con ira y decepción….- U-U-U-U-U-Ustedes….

-Luna…cálmate…esto se puede…explicar…- Celestia notó que los ojos de su hermana se llenaban de lágrimas.

-¡No es justo, yo también quiero estar con Rean!- el grito algo infantil de la mujer hizo que ambos casi caigan al suelo…que ridículo.- ¡Denme espacio!

-¡Nononononononono, espera!- Rean trato de evitar que se lance sobre él….no pudo.

Luna saltó hacia Rean, Celestia también se vio en el rango de tiro ya que estaba cerca a él y los tres se fueron contra una estantería con varios libros que por el impacto se tambaleó y cayó sobre ellos…el mueble y los libros tirados en el suelo eran prueba de la fuerza de la caída…

-Ugh….Luna…- Rean salió del grupo de libros que estaban sobre él…miró a la mujer que estaba al lado de su hermana con un libro en la cabeza.- La próxima vez…solo dime que quieres estar a mi lado…no te lances encima de mí.

-Lo siento…- Luna se disculpó mientras Celestia alzaba la cabeza solo para que en esta le caiga una enciclopedia…¿quién dijo que el conocimiento no duele?

Rean sabía que debía hablar con Luna pronto antes de que sus actitudes algo infantiles lo terminen matando.

* * *

-Uf, que cansada estoy.- Aj se sentó en una silla tras finalmente ver que la tienda había cerrado.

Eran las 9 de la noche y todos ya estaban exhaustos tras la ardua jornada laboral, los Señores Cake decidieron que cerrar un poco más temprano hoy era lo mejor dado que mañana tenían cita para preparar todo para el nacimiento de los bebes…si, son mellizos los bebes en el vientre de la mujer 2X1…mejor oferta imposible.

-¿Quién desea un pastel?- Pinkie apareció con un pastel de dos pisos en sus manos de vainilla con lúcuma.- ¡Yo misma lo hice!

-Normalmente iría en contra de comer tanta azúcar…pero dado que tengo hambre y estoy exhausta.- Rarity apareció con un cuchillo para cortar el pastel.- ¡El trozo más grande es mío!

-¡Atrás, este pedazo tiene mi nombre en él!- Rainbow se lanzó al ataque a defender el trozo que ella consideraba ya de su propiedad.

-Ahm…yo también deseo un poco de pastel…si no es mucha molestia.- Fluttershy se acercó un poco tímida pero dispuesta a conseguir un trozo de ese pastel.

-¡Hey, déjenme algo!- Aj se levantó de su silla y fue hacia la pelea campal por un simple trozo de pastel. Vaya locura…

Ise y Twilight veían todo desde un lugar más seguro, la chica suspiró cansada de ver a sus amigas actuar así, se quito los lentes y sonrió al ver la escena. En verdad aún le costaba creer que hace un año era una chica sin amigos, que solo por cosas de la vida se vio involucrada en la situación con la sub directora Luna y terminara siendo elegida por el elemento de la Magia. El año transcurrió con todo tipo de situaciones algo raras pero que sirvieron para hacerse más hábil junto a sus amigas y que además aprendan más un poco de la otra, le sorprende ver que aún tiene mucho que aprender y además que ahora tiene la compañía de Ise, su primer amigo varón…ahora que lo pensaba ¿Qué era lo que le hacía distinto de los demás chicos? Si bien es alguien con quien puede hablar sin temor a prejuicios, también ve que es alguien con sus temores y dudas…unas dudas que a veces lo hacen flaquear. Pero…también puede ver que a pesar de eso, quiere avanzar, cree en los demás y no duda en ayudar a quien necesite su ayuda y más si son sus amigos…un amigo leal y que no dudó en brindarle su amistad.

Twilight en eso pensó en los días que hablaban cada vez que podían, esas 2 semanas fueron para ella muy interesantes y divertidas porque podía hablar sin…miedos, ser ella misma…con Ise ella no dudaba en mostrarse como es, una chica que le gusta estudiar y leer, de carácter explosivo y que además era un poco violenta, solo cuando pierde las casillas…pero aún así, él la aceptó como tal y no la veía como algo más, no se acerco a ella por un favor, por su fama, ni su poder…solo por ser ella…

 _-Él….me ve como…-_ Twilight en eso recordó la charla con sus amigas hace un par de días…en donde ella dijo que su tipo de chicos eran…- _Así que…así era…_

Sonrió al ver que la respuesta era tan obvio y estuvo en su cara todo el tiempo, solo es que tenía miedo de admitirlo, ya que no tenía experiencia en ese rubro, un rubro del que creyó nunca escuchar o experimentar por su…actitud antisocial. Pero ahora estaba aquí…interesada en el chico que se volvió su primer amigo, hasta se atrevería a decir que es un nivel de atracción algo…superior al de un enamoramiento sencillo…ahora tras finalmente haber aclarado eso y la profundidad de sus sentimientos también ahora debe de…

-¿Twilight?- la chica salió de su trance al escucharla voz de su amigo quien estaba en frente de ella con un trozo de pastel en mano para ella.- ¿Quieres? Yo no tengo hambre por lo que…

-Oh…si, claro.- La chica tomo el pequeño plato con sus manos.- Gracias Ise.

El castaño sonrió y asintió en señal de que no era nada. La escena fue vista por las 5 chicas quienes notaron que Twilight parecía tener algo en mente en estos momentos. Rarity se acercó a Pinkie quien ya iba por su tercer trozo de pastel.

-¿Sabes que está pensando Twilight?- la pregunta de la chica hizo que la pelirosa asienta.

-¿Y nos lo puedes contar?- Otra vez Pinkie asintió, esta vez a la pregunta de Aj.

El silencio gobernó el lugar unos segundos hasta que…

-¿Y bien, vas a hablar o no?

-Oh…creí que solo me preguntaban si sabía y si podía contarles.- Pinkie sonrió y Rainbow gruño molesta, esta chica le iba a sacar canas verdes…

-Bueno…yo creo que si voy a hablar sobre esto, Twily debe al menos estar presente, es su situación a fin de cuentas.- las palabras de la chica eran muy ciertas.

-Aunque…yo creo que si debe hacer algo, lo debe hacer antes de que Ise-san se vaya…al menos eso creo.- Fluttershy notó que su amiga comía con calma el pastel mientras Ise miraba como este era devorado con asombro.

-Ok Ok…eso lo veremos luego…ahora…¡Denme otro trozo de pastel!- Las palabras de Rainbow sacaron una carcajada a los presentes.

Al parecer la noche iba a terminar de forma tranquila hoy…

-¡Oh Dios!- Sin embargo, el grito de la Sra. Cake alertó a todos.

Se levantaron para ir en dirección de la mujer quien se tomaba el vientre, su esposo estaba a su lado y la miraba preocupado.

-Y-Y-Ya vienen…- los que captaron el significado de esas palabras se pusieron azules…

-Ahm…solo para asegurarse…¿Viene la cena?- la pregunta de Pinkie hizo que Twilight le de un golpe en la cabeza por preguntar tremenda idiotez.- ¡Owwwie, solo quería estar segura!

-¡No preguntes tonterías!- Twilight paso a ver a la mujer.- ¿Puede levantarse?

-Yo…¡Oh Dios, no puedo ya vienen!

A esas palabras, el pánico se apoderó del lugar...esto era una locura, todo iba bien y ahora tienen a una mujer que estaba al borde de dar a luz mellizos…¿Qué broma del destino es esta?

-¡Que no cunda el pánico!- Ise alzó la voz, ahora era momento de mantener la calma.- En vista de que es imposible que la Sr. Cake camine…¿Verdad señora?- el grito de la mujer fue su respuesta.- Lo tomaré como un sí…debemos ser precisos…¿Qué tan lejos esta el hospital?

-30 minutos a trote.- la respuesta de Rarity no fue muy alentadora.- ¿Qué planeas?

-Nunca creí decir esto pero…apoyar en el parto.- La cara de todos se congeló ¿Era broma?- No se me ocurre nada mejor, ya ven…Oh no…

-¿Agua…? ¡Oh my, acaba de romper fuente!- La voz de la chica hizo que todos se pongan peor. ¿Por qué cada embarazo es distinto? Algunas tardan horas en romper fuente…justo les tocó una que la rompió rápido.

-¡A la habitación, ahora!- Twilight dio la orden.

Ise fue el primero en reaccionar, tomó a la mujer en brazos mientras el Sr. Cake caminaba nervioso atrás del joven quien con cuidado subió las escaleras siendo ayudado por Rarity en despejar el camino. Twilight ordenó a Rainbow a ir al hospital y traiga un médico rápido. Ella asintió y entrando en su modo Lightning Valkirye voló en dirección del hospital mientras el resto.

-¡Pinkie, tú y Aj traigan agua caliente y mantas limpias!

-¡A la orden!- las dos chicas asintieron y al querer irse chocaron con la otra, señal del nerviosismo pero al final fueron en una sola dirección.

-Agh…Fluttershy, tú y yo ayudaremos en el parto ¿Crees poder hacerlo?

-¡Por supuesto, he ayudado en partos de animalitos así que sé en que me meto!- La chica alzó su cabello y lo ató en una cola de caballo.

Twilight optó por hacer lo mismo, sabía del tema y lo básico a hacer, leyó sobre esto en caso de que…el día que ella de a luz a un bebé y que no entre en pánico.

Al subir las escaleras y entrar a la habitación de la pareja, vieron al esposo desmayado en el suelo…ambas chicas vieron a Ise quien sonrió nervioso.

-Ahm…le pedí si…se estaba dilatando el orificio y tras verlo…cayó desmayado.

-¡Ugh, hombres! ¡Ellos no están hechos para estas cosas!- Rarity también se amarró el cabello en cola de caballo.- ¿¡Y el agua!?

-¡Aquí!- Aj llegó con un recipiente de agua caliente y Pinkie con unas toallas.- ¿Qué…por qué está el Sr. Cake en el sueño?

-Después te cuento ahora solo ponlo a un lado para que no estorbe, Ise tu revisa la dilatación.- Ise la miró con sorpresa y horror…¿En serio?- ¡No te quedes ahí, muévete!

El castaño optó por obedecer y tras alzar la falda de la mujer se vio con una vista que nunca lo dejaría…rayos, nunca pensó que esto iba a pasar. Tragó saliva nervioso, prefiere pelear con un Dios mierda…Twilight mandó a buscar una cuerda y tijeras en caso ellas deban cortar el cordón umbilical si el doctor no llega, Rainbow se estaba tardando…Una llamada de ella indicando que ahora mismo estaba recién desocupándose uno no ayudaba ya que los gritos de la mujer no ayudaban a calmar los nervios.

-¡Ya vienen, puedo sentirlo!- Ese grito hizo que todas miren a Ise quien se quedó helado al comprobar que…era verdad…

-¡Oh no! ¿¡Qué hacemos!?- El castaño estaba al borde de un colapso.

-¡Debes de recibirlos!- el grito de Twilight hizo que Ise la mire como si estuviera loca.- ¡Debes hacerlo, Fluttershy y Pinkie te ayudarán tras el nacimiento a limpiar y cortar el cordón!

-¡Pero…!

-¡Por favor querido, debes hacerlo!

-¡Sí, nosotras estamos ocupadas!

Rarity y Aj eran las que sufrían el agarre de la mujer quien ya estaba al límite. Ise miró alrededor, notó que Fluttershy estaba nervios y Pinkie temblaba un poco, Twilight limpiaba el sudor en la frente de la mujer...Suspiró al verse corto de opciones…

[Solo recuerda esa vez en que Rean ayudó a esa mujer en ese bus en Londres]- Ddraig le hizo recordar ese momento hace unos años.- [Vamos, estaré aquí para darte instrucciones, Ellen ayudó en algunos partos en su vida, recuerda que ella fue una enfermera calificada]

Ise asintió y tras lavarse las manos con el agua caliente para desinfectarlas, se puso al frente del lugar que separaba la vida de dos bebés del mundo exterior.

-Muy bien…Sra. Cake…no tema…aquí estamos.- Ise le dio unas palabras de apoyo a la mujer quien sonrió al escuchar eso.- Muy bien…aquí vamos…

* * *

Varios minutos luego, Rainbow llegó al local con el Dr. Whoves, él era el que se encargaba de la atención del embarazo de la Sra. Cake.

-¡Deprisa Doc, mis amigos están en el segundo piso!

-¡Ya voy, no jales que el accidentado seré yo!

La chica miró con fastidio al hombre y tras al fin llegar a la puerta, la abrió para verse con una increíble escena.

En la cama, la mujer tenía a dos infantes en sus brazos…se le notaba cansada pero Fluttershy estaba al lado de ella mientras Pinkie lloraba de alegría.

-Al fin…- Twilight estaba sentada a un lado de la cama con una expresión de cansancio mental.

Rarity y Aj tenían bolsas de hielo en las manos que fueron las víctimas del agarre de la mujer pero se veían felices.

El doctor fue de inmediato hacia donde estaba la mujer y la revisó a ella y a los bebés, nacieron unos días antes de lo previsto pero…estaban bien, no se veía nada malo en ellos aunque obviamente necesitaban ser atendidos para descartar cualquier cosa. Notó que el Sr. Cake estaba inconsciente a un lado del lugar…no era novedad, eso le pasa a la mayoría de los padres primerizos.

-Pues…muy bien, solo debo hacer unos análisis en el hospital pero en general están bien. Buen trabajo chicas.

-No todo el crédito es nuestro doc…nuestro amigo que ahora está en el baño es el que recibió a los bebés.- Twilight señaló la puerta del baño.

Ise al final salió de ahí con un polo viejo, sus pantalones tenían los rastros de la sangre y demás que hubo en el parto…vaya noche…solo se sentó a un lado del lugar y dio un respiro…necesita dormir…

-Bueno…hizo un excelente trabajo.- el doctor decidió seguir con la revisión general mientras los más jóvenes descansaban.

Ise solo cerró los ojos en un intento de calmar su mente, en su vida pensó en estar en una situación parecida pero…así es la vida, llena de sorpresas…a veces unas muy desagradables y otras muy placenteras. Sintió que el cansancio le ganaba, no le molestaba quedarse dormido ahí mismo…

Sintió algo en su hombro derecho y al notar que Twilight tenía su cabeza en su hombro no dijo nada. La chica también estaba exhausta, fácilmente se quedaba dormida en donde estaba…ella logró notar que Aj y Rarity se quedaron dormidas en donde estaba sentadas. Fluttershy y Pinkie seguían viendo a los bebés pero se notaba que el sueño les iba a ganar. Rainbow solo tomó un cojín y se acostó en el suelo.

-Jeje…y pensar que así terminó este día.- Twilight bostezo tras decir eso.- Hiciste un buen trabajo Ise.

-Digo lo mismo, nos dirigiste bien…sin ti de seguro el pánico se hubiera apoderado de todos.- Ise bostezo para luego mirar a los dos mellizos en manos de la mujer.- Parece que el lugar cerrará un tiempo, necesitan…

-Tiempo para ellos, es cierto.- Twilight miró el reloj en la pared del lugar.- Qué cansada estoy…el estrés emocional es horrible…

-Solo duerme…yo haré lo mismo…- Ise cerró los ojos, Twilight sonrió para luego cerrar los suyos…

-Oye…con todo esto que ha pasado…¿Aún deseas tener hijos en un futuro?- Ise sólo abrió la boca para…

-Algún…día….zzzz…- Twilight sonrió al escuchar a su amigo quedarse dormido.

-Un día…Ojalá…yo…zzzz…- la chica quedó dormida de inmediato sin terminar de decir lo que tenía en mente.

La Sra. Cake sonrió al ver que todos los jóvenes cayeron al fin dormidos del cansancio. Miró al doctor quien solo asintió en señal de que los dejen dormir, además que esos dos bebés aún dormían plácidamente…el sonido de alguien volviendo al mundo de los vivos hizo que la mujer y el médico sonrían al ver que el Sr. Cake al fin volvió en sí…

-¿Cómo…dónde?- en eso poso su vista en los dos pequeños bultos que su esposa tenía en brazos.

-Jejejeje, vamos…ven y conoce a tus hijos.- La mujer no podría describir con simples palabras lo feliz que era…eso sí, quedarse con dos basta…no tenía ganas de pasar por otro embarazo…

* * *

-¡Que alegría!- Luna sonaba muy feliz, las noticias del nacimiento de los bebés de la familia Cake fue la noticia del momento a pesar de que era de noche.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo hermana, el nacimiento de una nueva vida siempre es algo digno de celebrar y apreciar.

Los tres adultos acababan de entrar a Sugarcube para llevar a la mujer al hospital con los recién nacidos, Celestia conocía de un hechizo de tele transportación que servía en casos de esta índole. Rean solo se mostraba feliz y calmado de que al fin la pareja tuvieran sus propios hijos, habían padecido mucho para tener bebés y hoy era un día de celebración.

-Ojalá un día yo también tenga la oportunidad de ser madre.- la indirecta de la mujer hizo que Rean se atragante con su propia saliva.

-Pues…yo también…algún día.- Luna también dio su indirecta a Rean quien ya sudaba frío…

-Bueno…

-Y recuerda Rean…mi hermana y yo nunca y repito, NUNCA, hemos estado con un hombre…ya debes saber el porque.

Las palabras de Celestia bastaron para que Rean se sonroje y trate de alejar de su mente la tentación que tenía ahora de…bueno, hacer eso…todo a su paso…Luna por su lado también estaba roja, de entre las dos ella era la menos atrevida…cosa que servía a veces de broma para Celestia. En fin, al subir al cuarto donde la familia Cake estaba y entrar, se vieron con una agradable escena.

-No hagan ruido, déjenlos descansar.- La mujer hizo un gesto de silencio.

Se veía a todos los jóvenes dormidos de manera plácida y calmada, se lo habían ganado…el estrés de ayudar en un parto era muy agotador y Rean lo sabía, hasta la fecha no ha podido olvidar ese parto en Londres…

Sin embargo, lo que llamó la atención de todos fueron dos…Ise y Twilight durmiendo junto al otro, Ise con una cara neutral mientras Twilight con una ligera sonrisa, en señal de que tenía un buen sueño.

-Sería lindo sacar una foto.

-Estoy en ello.- Rean tomó una foto con su celular.- Esto servirá para el futuro…

-Jejejeje, lo admito…verlos así es muy tierno.- Luna tomó con su magia una manta y cubrió a ambos con ella.- Será una lástima que en una semana deban alejarse.

Celestia suspiró al recordar eso, se notaba lo mucho que su alumna apreciaba a Ise y además, que al parecer algo ya había nacido entre ambos…no tenía corazón para separarlos pero…se preocupa de que si manda a Twilight al exterior…¿Estará lista para afrontar lo que es ver un mundo distinto? Obviamente eso no lo sabe, la experiencia a veces es la mejor consejera…el exterior tiene sus lados buenos y malos…pero y si…

-¿Qué piensas Celestia?- La mujer miró a Rean con una sonrisa.

-Sólo un asunto que debo de aclarar para la otra semana.- se dio vuelta para ir con la Sra. Cake para felicitarla y también para que vayan al hospital…hoy fue un día largo pero tuvo su recompensa.

* * *

-¿Y bien…todo listo?

En la oscuridad de la noche, entre los árboles del bosque de la zona, el grupo de 5 encapuchados hablaba sobre su próximo movimiento.

-Un minuto…Trixie nota que aún estamos en desventaja numérica.- la chica mostró que en efecto son menos que el grupo que es su objetivo.

-¡Ja! Eso no importa, igual vamos a vencer…- uno de los encapuchados habló, su voz femenina pero algo ruda estaba llena de confianza.

-Pues perdón por querer asegurar nuestra victoria, les recuerdo que con ese Ise, ellos son 7.

-Jejeje ¿Y qué te hace creer que él peleará?- uno de ellos, que se subió a la rama de un árbol, habló con gracia, su actitud denotaba que tomaba todo a juego.

-Obvio…es amigo de esas chicas, si ellas van a donde planeamos, él también ira.- el que quedaba dio su opinión, una válida ya que ese chico ha cambiado algo sus planes.

-No se preocupen por ello, tengo planes para reclutar a dos más.- Todos miraron a su líder.- Al final eso no importa, una vez Discod sea libre este mundo caerá en el caos.

-Trixie aún no entiende porque deseas liberar a esa cosa…pero no importa, mientras pueda cumplir mi meta…

-Je, ya tengo planes para uno de ellos, solo necesito alimentar su ira y eso será fácil dado que ve a la chica que le gusta interesada en un extraño.- Trixie abrió los ojos con sorpresa al captar de quién habla mientras los demás sonreían.- El último es poderoso pero nunca trabajará con nosotros voluntariamente…

-¿Y cómo harás?- la otra chica hizo la pregunta que todos tenían.

-Jejejeje, solo debemos hacer que sus deseos se hagan muy fuertes…a fin de cuentas…en el fondo es alguien que desea más de lo que puede tener pero al final nos ayudará…quiera o no, conscientemente o inconscientemente.

Los encapuchados se fueron yendo mientras Trixie se quedó pensando en…los dos nuevos reclutas, ya intuía uno pero el otro…¿Quién será? Sólo queda esperar unos días…sólo unos días…

* * *

Omake

 **¿Un muñeco re potenciador?**

-¿Qué estás haciendo Merlina?- Arturo miraba como la chica tenía en sus manos un extraño muñeco.

-Trato de crear un re potenciador.- La chica seguía leyendo las instrucciones del libro que tenia mientras dibujaba algo en el suelo.

Ahora mismo todos estaban en un templo abandonado en los Himalayas, Vali miraba con interés el acto que iba a realizar la chica. Había oído de la idea de re potenciadores, servían como apoyo para acelerar el proceso de uso de magia y reducir el uso de esta.

-¿Y por qué deseas crear uno?- Esdeath miraba a la chica con duda.

-Porque quiero tener uno…así de simple.- Merlina terminó el círculo y puso al muñeco en el medio de este.

-Deja que lo haga, veamos como va.- Esdeath suspiró a las palabras de Bikou.

Fiel a lo que dijo, Merlina hizo el ritual tras decir unas palabras en latín…el círculo brillo unos segundos para luego ver como una esfera de luz se introducía al muñeco. Tras terminar todo…no pasaba nada…

-Ok…¿Eso es todo?- Bikou miró a Merlina que también no entendía nada.- Oh vamos…- El Youkai se acercó al muñeco y lo tomo en sus manos.- Que perdida de…¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Todos vieron con sorpresa como el muñeco abrió la boca y mordió toda la cara de Bikou sin remordimientos, este empezó a correr como loco por todo el lugar tratando de quitarse el objeto mientras gritaba ayuda o algo así.

-¡Jajajajajaja, me encanta!- Esdeath reía como desquiciada al ver como Bikou sufría ese cruel ataque.

-Hmmm, al menos vemos que el ritual sirvió.- Merlina asintió a las palabras de Arturo.

Vali suspiró al ver la escena y tras atrapar a Vali y tirarlo al suelo, sin delicadeza, tomo el muñeco y se lo sacó…paso a ver al nuevo ser quien pestañeo varias veces.

-¡Hola!- Vali alzó una ceja al ver eso. Lo soltó y se vio como este flotaba…- Mucho gusto, me llamo Teepo ¿Quieres ser mi amigo?

{Que criatura tan interesante…y admito que el espectáculo reciente valió la pena}- Albión no negaba que lo reciente le sacó una gran carcajada.

-Hola Teepo…yo soy quien…

-¿Eres quien me creó? ¡Genial, seremos los mejores amigos!- el muñeco flotó hacia ella y froto su cara con la de ella.- Que suave…

-Vaya, al menos es amable…- Esdeath miraba al muñeco con asombro.

-Oooohhh, sé quienes son….la sádica del hielo, el adicto a las espadas y el mono idiota.- Todos vieron a Merlina quien sudaba frío….un ente re potenciador comparte recuerdos y algunas emociones de sus dueños…que mal…en eso, Teepo paso a ver a Vali…- Y tú eres el dragón blanco guapo.

-¿Ah?- Vali se sorprendió al oír eso mientras Merlina se sonrojo a tope….trato de callar a Teepo pero los nervios la traicionaban.

-Si, Merlina cree que eres guapo , además que le agrada que tengas su fascinación por la magia como ella…en secreto desea que….

-¡ALTO!- la chica al fin reacciono y tapó la boca del muñeco- ¡ES SUFICIENTE!

-¡Hue dekmems sehpkr!- Teepo trato de seguir con su discurso…

Todos pasaron a ver a Merlina quien estaba roja de la vergüenza…¿con qué eso piensa de ellos?

{Jajajajajaja, ay…esto es demasiado….jajajaja}- Albión reía sin reparos mientras Vali aún procesaba las cosas…ahora sabían lo que Merlina tenía en mente gracias a este…Teepo…eso significa sólo una cosa para el Hakuryuukou.

-Genial….más jaquecas…

* * *

Insertar canción: Trust you (TV edit) – Yuna Ito

A iniciar de sonarse la canción, vemos a Hyoudou Issei y a Twilight Sparkle que toman caminos separados mediante que la pantalla se divide en dos escenas en medio de una pared justo antes que el primer verso de la canción comienza a ser interpretado.

Hana wa kaze ni yure odoru you ni. Ame wa daichi wo uruosu you ni

(Como las flores bailan en el viento. Así como la lluvia humedece la tierra.)

Y en una de ellas vemos a Issei que se encuentra viendo un paisaje de un lago cercano hacia un jardín con flores mientras camina pensante de lo que ha pasado desde ha perdido a sus padres hasta la actualidad.

Kono sekai wa yori soi ai ikiteru no ni

(A través de este mundo que se nutre de la interdependencia)

Issei adentrado de sus pensamientos ve el lago en su caminar y se refleja algunas aventuras que ha pasado antes y mediante con quienes conoce.

Naze hito wa kizutsuke au no

(¿Por qué la gente se lastima entre sí?)

Pero el castaño recuerda esos duros momentos de culpa y de derrota mientras ve que hay una especie de portal que estaba completamente oscuro.

Naze wakare wa otozureru no

(¿Por qué tenemos que despedirnos?)

Y recuerda un duro adiós de alguien que conoció hace tiempo mientras que camina hacia ese portal oscuro mientras seguía recordando esa dura despedida.

Kimi ga tooku ni itte mo mada. Itsumo kono kokoro no mannaka

(Incluso si te encuentras lejos. En lo más profundo de este corazón)

Ahora vemos en una especie de salón a Twilight quien se encuentra leyendo un libro con una sola mano mediante que sus amigas la observan a la distancia, un tanto preocupadas por algo que pasó recientemente mientras que su compañera saca una especie de amuleto que le recuerda a alguien.

Ano yasashii egao de umetsukusareta mama

(Que está completamente lleno por esa gentil sonrisa)

Y en un reflejo de pensamiento se muestra el rostro de Issei en ese amuleto quien mostraba una verdadera sonrisa, haciendo que Twilight llore recordando al castaño quien no quería que se alejara de ella y que siguiera a su lado.

Dakishimeta kimi no kakera ni Itami kanjite mo mada tsunagaru kara

(Las piezas de ti que aún aprieto todavía a pesar del dolor están unidas, así que)

Y ese amuleto que tenia Twilight le cae una lagrima de su rostro mediante que brilla con luz propia mientras se dirige hacia una pared para abrir una especie de portal que emite bastante luz, que de otro lado del mismo Issei se percata de ello mientras suavemente dice el nombre de la chica y comienza a correr, y del otro lado del portal Twilight hace lo mismo y comienza a correr sorprendiendo a sus amigas y dos mujeres un tanto mayores que ellas.

Shinjiteru yo mata aeru to I'm waiting for your love

(Creo que volveremos a encontrarnos de nuevo y espero por tu amor)

Mediante que Issei y Twilight se acercan más y más hacia el portal, literalmente cerca entrelazan sus manos y un gran destello de luz hace un cambio de escena que la cámara muestra un gran cielo que rápidamente se cambia a un gran campo de flores que varios pétalos son levantados por el viento mostrando a la pareja unida.

I love you. I trust you

(Yo te amo. Confío en ti)

Y vemos a Issei y Twilight que están juntos y compartiendo un romántico beso mediante que los diversos pétalos de flores los rodean.

Kimi no kodoku wo wakete hoshii

(Deseo que compartas conmigo tu soledad)

Tomados de la mano, Issei y Twilight caminan por el sendero de ese campo de flores mediante que la cámara hace un acercamiento hacia el amuleto que tiene la chica en la mano que tenia libre mientras lo aprieta.

I love you. I trust you

(Yo te amo. Confío en ti)

Y mediante que se sigue viendo ese amuleto que tiene en la mano Twilight, repentinamente se encuentra en una especie de gran salón con un vestido violeta claro con destellos brillantes y ve que estaba dentro de una especie de baile mediante que en una mesa se encuentra Rean conversando sobre sus aventuras con Luna y Celestia acabando una especie de fantasía que ella veía en su mente y la disfrutaba.

Hikari demo yami demo

(Incluso en la luz y en la oscuridad)

Pero al notar que ese alguien no estaba, Twilight busca un asiento para sentarse y comienza a ponerse cabizbaja, triste y a punto de soltar lagrimas, pero ve que una mano se extiende con su palma abierta como si la invitara a bailar.

Futari da kara shinji aeru no

(Porque estamos los dos juntos, podemos creer entre sí)

Y mediante que Twilight levanta su rostro ve que en frente de ella se encuentra Issei quien se encuentra vestido en un traje formal adecuado para este tipo de fiesta haciendo que la chica limpie un tanto sus lagrimas y sonríe mientras acepta la invitación a bailar del castaño.

Hanasanaide

(No te alejes de mí)

Y los dos chicos a su ritmo comienzan a bailar una especie de vals mientras que la cámara se aleja de la pareja que continua bailando mientras se acaba la canción de fondo.

* * *

 **Hurra por el buen trabajo chicas.**

 **Todas: ¡Hurra!**

 **Admito que fue un cap algo pesadito pero me salió como quise, sin contar que el Omake de hoy tuvo su cosa para la historia...Teepo es un personaje de Tales of Xilia, pueden buscar en google como luce y su función será la misma aquí...además, necesito a alguien que saque unas risas en ese grupo.**

 **Twilight: Por cierto...¿Y Lavenza de donde la sacaste?**

 **Oh, el diseño del personaje viene del personaje del mismo nombre en Persona 5. Ahora, con eso dicho...¡AH!**

 **Pinkie: ¡Nos vemos la otra semana, cuídense!**


	54. Ríe si estas Feliz

**Bueno, una semana más que se fue y ya estamos aquí de nuevo, un nuevo cap aquí presente...[Nota que falta alguien] ¿Y Pinkie?**

 **Twilight: No lo sé, estaba aquí hasta hace poco.**

 **Rainbow: De seguro aparecerá de la nada, como siempre...anda, ve con los reviews.**

 **Ok, Destruirikin gracias por el apoyo desde el cap 7 de la historia, espero que mi capacidad de escritor haya mejorado desde entonces. A tus preguntas, es posible, uno nunca sabe como pasan las cosas, y lo de Twilight, dale tiempo...¿Verdad Twilight?**

 **Twilight: S-Si...a ver, un guest dice que...anda, Fluttershy, es tu admirador...**

 **Fluttershy: Uuh, que vergüenza...[Se tapa la cara] Pero gracias...[Sonríe por lo que lee] Por cierto, SXESoldier dice sobre que Ise cante...**

 **No esta en mis planes, muy usado...next...**

 **Aj: Ikari no Ryujin pregunta lo siguiente. ¿Haou le teme a su hermana, como tomaran Venelana, Fie y Eva lo de Rean con Ceestia y Luna?**

 **A lo primero, las hermanas dan miedo pero no es esa la razón real de la que no se mostró, él encantado de ver a su hermana pero hay algo más...lo otro...¿Alguien conoce un buen seguro?**

 **Rarity: total dxd nos da info del vol 24...no me sorprende lo aca escrito...pero en fin, Flash Hero pregunta por los villanos y si incluirás a Sunset en el fic, además que si Discord es la versión corrompida del caos?**

 **Primero, no daré spoliers, cuando acabe este arco diré de donde los saque, lo de Sunset, claro que estara...más adelante pero estará y lo de la versión corropida del caos...amigo, Discord no lo es, pero muchos creerán que sí...esa versión aparecerá más adelante...con un evento que tengo planeado que inicia en el otro arco.**

 **Rainbow: Yami el dragon negro pregunta lo mismo, sobre Sunset y los encapuchados, la respuesta es la misma aquí.**

 **Ok, Pinkie podrías...¿Donde...? Agh...lo haré yo...Cyberakuma, gracias por tus palabras amigo. En un inicio no pense que saldría tan bien esto, temí que la gente negara el arco o lo vea como aburrido pero los reviews y visitas me muestran que no es así. A tu sugerencia, lo dudo ya que en este mundo ellos son personajes de comics. Pero aún así, con lo que he visto en este arco, me ha dado la confianza de implementar una idea que tengo en la cabeza que será única en todo el fandom de DxD.**

 **Twilight: Se nota que esperas eso con ansias...[Mira a todos lados] ¿donde esta Pinkie?**

 **Ni idea...vamos al final pero antes, X29...no, Vali no es Gay...es sólo que le doy ese aire de chico sollitario y lejano a una relación para que cuando llegue el momento de...mejor no arruino la sorpresa. Sin más que decir, iniciemos el cap mientras...¡Pinkie donde estas! [Todos van a buscar a una perdida poni]**

* * *

 **Sekiryuutei Supremo**

 **Arco 5: La Amistad y el Valor son Uno**

 **Capítulo 54: Ríe si eres feliz**

* * *

Insertar canción: Last Desire – Maon Kurosaki (TV edit.)

Al inicio de la canción, hay un joven que parece que esta vistiendo un uniforme que usualmente se muestra en la academia Kuoh que al final se muestra Issei que sale de una especie de habitación, luego ve a Rean y van caminado hasta que la escena se cambia hasta la entrada de una academia llamada Canterlot, pero justo antes de entrar, presienten que un enemigo se encuentra detrás de ellos mientras que Issei muestra el Boosted Gear y con un orbe en su palma hace un Dragon Shoot mientras que la onda de energía roja se mantiene en frente de la pantalla mostrando el logo de la historia por unos segundos

Ikusu no michi wo tadori ashi wo tometa darou

(De cuantos caminos seguí, ¿a dónde fue que tuve que parar?)

Al comenzar las letras de la canción, el titulo desaparece pero la energía del Dragon Shoot se mantiene roja pero se cambia al Boosted Gear que usa Issei quien lo vemos a una edad muy joven, unos nueve años que estaba sentado en el piso.

Kooritsuita toki mo ima wa tooi kioku ni kasunde

(Incluso los tiempos congelados, son recuerdos lejanos que se desaparecen)

Issei se levanta mientas se limpia sus lagrimas cambiando la escena viéndose que cambia su apariencia a la que actualmente vive, 16 años y cambia su mirada hacia Rias y varias amistades conocidas, pero cambia su vista algo que lo deja helado.

Nani wo gisei ni subera tsuyoku nareru no ka to

("¿Y qué podría sacrificar para poder ser fuerte?")

Cambiando la cámara hacia Rias y los demás que conocen a Issei, los presentes ven que dos tumbas se aparecen cerca del castaño que emanan dos espíritus de dos personas que tanto quería pero el destino se los quito, eran los fallecidos padres de Issei.

Nigitta mama no te wo mada hodoku yuuki ga motenakute…

(Aún no tengo el valor de soltar esas manos que sostuve…)

Y en ese momento que los espíritus de los padres de Issei toman su mano derecha, el castaño entre lágrimas comienza a tener miedo mediante que los demás, iniciando con Rias y diversas chicas que tienen sentimientos de cariño y/o amor hacia el joven observan como este invoca su Boosted Gear rápidamente para dar un golpe hacia una pared desvaneciendo los espíritus de los padres de Issei.

Eiyuu ni wa narenai kara…

(Y es eso porque un héroe no pude ser…)

Y en ese golpe en la pared, parece que se rompe en tres grandes grietas de vidrio que se aparecen los Cosmic Packs que de ellos se empiezan a mostrar tres grandes manos oscuros que toman a Issei adentrándose a esa grieta que comienza a abrirse como si fuera un portal profundamente oscuro.

Sono koto ni kizuiteita

(Eso siempre lo supe todo el tiempo)

Todos los presentes se alarman por lo que está pasando a Issei, mediante que Rias quería ser la primera en rescatarlo, pero ven que Twilight Sparkle fue la que rescata al castaño tomando uno de sus hombros mientras lo observa y nota como el chico estaba llorando y le iba a dar un golpe para que se recupere.

Semete kimi wo mamoritai sou negau

(Pero en ese instante final, protegerte siempre fue mi deseo)

Pero con la mano derecha Issei detiene el golpe de Twilight quien se sorprende al ver como el chico entre lagrimas lo detuvo, pero se las limpia y con cuatro auras dentro de su cuerpo rompe el agarre de las manos oscuras y la pared vuelve rápidamente a ser intacta mediante que el castaño sale corriendo y de un salto activa su Balance Breaker y le da un golpe de lleno a un enemigo cuando sale del lugar en donde estaba cambiando la escena en una zona de batalla.

Kono karada wo tsurugi ni kaete arehateta michi no yuku

(Transformando este cuerpo a una espada andaré en esta tierra arruinada)

Y rápidamente Issei se encuentra luchando ante varios enemigos que se aparecieron en el aire y el resto se queda pasmado por unos segundos, pero se unen a la batalla ya que no quieren dejar a su amigo solo en lo que está lidiando.

Yowakatta jibun sae kirita susunda

(Incluso corté mi yo débil y voy a seguir hacia delante)

Ahora dentro de un cuarto especial, vemos a diversas compañeras de Twilight junto con las directoras de la academia dentro de un cuarto especial con diversas pantallas viendo expectantes la batalla, rápidamente se cambia a Serafall, Sirzerchs y Grayfia quienes ven desde el inframundo lo que ocurre y finalmente con Rean, que se aleja de Evangeline, Fie, Venelana y dos chicas más ya que ve a un ser oscuro que muestra una tétrica sonrisa.

Itsuka todoku no darou ka kimi ga nozomu mirai ni

(Me pregunto sí llegaremos al futuro que deseaste)

Y ese ser oscuro se presenta ante todos y delante de ellos, liderando el ataque se encuentran Rean, Rias y Twilight quienes las dos ultimas en mención ven que Issei se aparece en frente de los presentes con su Boosted Gear y desviando un ataque del ser con Ascalon sonrojando a las chicas.

Sono hi wo mukaeru made wa boku ga mamorinuku yo

(Y hasta que lleguemos a ese día, te protegeré)

Repentinamente Rias y Twilight toman cada una mano de Issei, pero lentamente suelta sus agarres para preparar la batalla ante el nuevo enemigo que se acerca y comienza alejarse de los chicos sin saber que ellos lo siguen mediante que la cámara va tomando una toma subiendo un paisaje cercano hacia una montaña.

* * *

-¡Qué lindos!- Pinkie y Fluttershy miraban a los dos recién nacidos a través del vidrio.

Pound y Pumpkin Cake eran la nueva adquisición familiar de los Cake, el niño y niña respectivamente, eran la alegría de ambos…habían esperado años por tener hijos y aquí estaban.

Ise se preguntó el porqué esa decisión de nombres pero al final, era cosa de los padres y no se iba a meter…claro que la mujer queriendo hacerlo padrino no ayudó mucho, el castaño se puso nervioso a la idea, Pinkie quería ser la madrina y estaba dispuesta a competir con Ise por el puesto…algo absurdo si contamos que puede haber un padrino y una madrina…

Rean le dijo a Ise que debían entrenar un poco para que no pierda el ritmo de lo que están haciendo, eran las 9 de la mañana, buena hora para entrenar. Las chicas decidieron ir con ellos para seguir con el entrenamiento…

-¡No, yo no voy!- Pinkie se quedó firme en su lugar.- ¡No me alejaran de mis sobrinos!

-Ni siquiera eres su tía…¿Y no que querías ser madrina?- Rainbow se cruzó de brazos y miró a Aj.- Hazlo…

-Con mucho gusto.- Aj sacó un lazo y la lanzó hacía la pelirrosa que a los segundos se vio amordazada y lista para llevar.

-¡Hey, esto no es gracioso! ¡Yo ni siquiera tengo esos fetiches y tampoco voy por ese lado Aj! ¡Eres linda y todo eso pero yo prefiero un chico…mmmm!

-¡Oh cállate!- Aj amordazo a Pinkie para que se callé y la cargó a pesar de la lucha inicial para irse.- ¿Nos vamos?

Rean asintió algo complicado, esa chica era hábil con el lazo…pobre del que sea su novio…parece que el S&M deberá estar en su lista de posibles situaciones.

-Nos vemos luego.- Twilight se despidió de la familia Cake quienes los despidieron con la mano.

La salida del hospital fue graciosa ya que Pinkie trataba de liberarse pero no podía y eso continuó unas cuadras más tras salir del lugar y empezar a caminar hacia el bosque, estaba bien amarrada. Los presentes miraban con complejidad la escena mientras los más jóvenes reían ante las expresiones de la chica quien no se rendía, quería pasar el día con sus sobrinos. Iba a hacer más esfuerzo cuando…

-Ok, basta…- Rean tocó la parte trasera del cuello de la chica quien cayó inconsciente al instante.- Listo, así será más fácil llevarla.

Aj miró a Rean con agradecimiento, ya se estaba poniendo difícil llevar a Pinkie mientras Fluttershy tragó saliva del miedo al ver tal acto…

-¡Genial, Rean-san debe enseñarme eso!

-Tal vez más adelante Rainbow.- Rean sacudió el cabello de la chica ante el fastidio de esta, detestaba ser tratada como una niña.

-Hay que admitir que Rean-san tiene sus medios.- Rarity se quitó un mechón de la cara tras decir eso.- Pero…¿¡Por qué nos debe hacer correr y ensuciarnos!? ¡Este buzo es carísimo!

-Bien pudiste venir con uno más viejo…

-¿¡Y salir a correr con algo viejo y zarrapastroso!? ¡Nunca, primero muerta!- Twilight suspiró rendida, su amiga era generosa y todo pero…su amor por la moda y el glamour le sacaban una jaqueca…- Oh bueno…tal vez es hora de despertar a Pinkie…

-¡No!- Aj se detuvo y negó con la cabeza.- ¿Acaso no lo oyen?

Todos empezaron a escuchar el cantar de los pájaros y el sonido del viento…Ise alzó una ceja al no captar, era la naturaleza nada más…

-¿Qué no entienden? Podemos oír eso porque…- Señaló a la chica en su hombro.- Ella, está callada.

-Oh…es cierto…pero debes admitir que si no fuera por Pinkie todo sería aburrido.- Twilight defendió a su primera amiga, estaba loca…pero era su amiga.

[Es cierto]- Ddraig apareció con el Boosted Gear en el brazo de Ise.- [Imaginen este grupo sin esa loca…tenemos a una cerebrito con ataques de ira cada cierto tiempo, una loca de la moda y muy dramática]

-Ddraig…

[Además que tenemos a una chica que si bien es honesta no podría mentir aunque su vida dependa de ello…también está la enana con un carácter de su altura]

-Ddraig.

[Oh, y Fluttershy que es tan tímida que le teme a su propia sombra, deben de admitir que sin Pinkie este sería un grupo del terror y aburrido]

-¡Ddraig!

[¿Qué?]- en eso, Ddraig notó que todas las chicas lo veían con ira absoluta…el dragón notó que dijo de más.- [Oh…parece que no tomaron a bien mis comentarios]

-Nop…- Ise miró complicado su mano, Ddraig se lo buscó sólo.

-Uy…tengo unas ganas de…

-¿No era que por ese sistema de sincronía que lo que Ise padece cuando tiene ese guante activo…lo padece Ddraig?- el castaño y dragón se pusieron azules al escuchar eso.

-¡Momento, esto es culpa de él! ¿¡Por qué debo sufrir yo también!?

[¡Traidor! ¿¡Dónde quedó eso de todos para uno y uno para todos!?]

-¡No me vengas con esas frases cuando te conviene!- Ise le gritó a Ddraig sin remordimiento, estaba harto de que trate de aprovechar su situación.

-¿Ise?- Twilight se acercó a su amigo con una dulce sonrisa…una que era muy falsa.-Por ser mi amigo te daré la oportunidad de correr…- la chica miró su reloj.- ¡YA!

Ise no se lo pensó dos veces, mujeres molestas son imposibles de razonar…seas tú el culpable o no…las insultadas, incluyendo a Fluttershy, fueron tras él…Aj dejó a Pinkie con Rean quien miraba con gracia la escena de persecución. Notar que Ise corría y pedía piedad era gracioso, debe de admitir que tal vez aquí está recuperando un poco de ese sentimiento infantil que perdió años atrás…ese de no temer a equivocarse, que eso es natural en los seres humanos…aún tiene mucho que aprender pero está dando un buen paso.

-¿Feliz de que tus amigas te consideren vital en su grupo?- Rean habló a la chica que se seguía haciendo la dormida…- sabía que no estabas dormida, solo toque un nervio que te durmió el cuerpo…más no para que te duermas.

-Jejejeje…quise ver que pensarían tras verme callada…- Pinkie suspiró.- Y sabía que a veces piensan que mi actitud es algo molesta…mi padre me dijo una vez que era fastidiosa con esa actitud…

-Sin embargo sigues siendo tú…- Pinkie sonrió con tristeza al recordar algo de su infancia.

-Es porque…no quiero perder quien soy…es complicado…lo único certero de mi es que me gusta ver a la gente reír…pero, temo un día quedarme sola por ser como soy…por ello, cuándo Twily me aceptó como su amiga el año pasado a pesar de mi actitud algo…loca…

-Los amigos de verdad tardan en llegar…además, dudo que Twilight y las otras se alejen de ti. Eres importante para ellas…un amigo de verdad siempre es especial, no importa si está lejos o que ya no esté.- Rean recordó a su amigo Crown, ese idiota los metió en más de un problema.

-Si…es verdad…- Pinkie asintió mientras Rean miraba como las chicas ya casi alcanzan a Ise…vaya que estaban molestas, tristemente no puede dejar que lo lastimen…lo necesita consciente para el entrenamiento.

-Vamos, tras entrenar no dudo que te dejarán estar con los bebés.- la pelirrosa rio ligeramente mientras dejaba que Rean la cargara, estaba como un saco de papas pero…era divertido, aunque espera aún el día en que su chico soñado la cargue como una princesa.

 _-Jejejeje, soñar no cuesta nada.-_ Pinkie esperaba ese día con ansias, si Twily consiguió su héroe en armadura ¿Por qué ella no?

* * *

-A ver…debo tocar la tonada así y…

Spike tocó su pequeña guitarra con cuidado al lado de Sugarcube, en frente del almacén que usaban como lugar de prácticas. Debía practicar para poder estar listo para el Festival que es en unos días, estaba emocionado por ello, él y sus amigas estaban dando todo de sí para poder hacer una excelente presentación. Además que Ise los iba a ayudar más tarde hoy, con lo que pasó en su casa…Cadance aún no perdona a su hermano por su actitud, era natural…la mujer parecía tener una especie de cariño por Ise al mismo estilo que tiene con él…como una hermana mayor.

Aún no entendía que tenía de malo que Ise esté cerca a su hermana, se nota que ella está feliz en estar a su lado y eso es mucho que decir, su hermana si bien es popular por ser la elegida por el elemento de la Magia, sabía que muchos chicos solo la buscan por eso y el año pasado, tras mostrar su explosivo carácter al patear a un chico de la Universidad, que le insistió en ser su novia, en las joyas familiares…las cosas se calmaron.

-Ugh…aún recuerdo a cara del idiota…fue horrible.- Spike tembló al imaginarse él en su lugar al recibir el golpe…que horror.- Pero él se lo buscó, nadie se mete con mi hermana.

Spike siguió tocando el ritmo esta vez recordando la parte de la canción que debía seguir, ahora que lo piensa ¿Su hermana estará enamorada de Ise? Si es así genial, si salen y se casan, él será su hermano mayor…¿Qué mejor que tener como hermano a un dragón legendario? Claro que eso sería muy a futuro…

Pero en serio, su hermano mayor debe hacer las paces, hoy que Twilight llegó a casa a tomar ropa para entrenar y demás, ni miró a Shining a pesar de que informó del nacimiento de los bebés Cake y que ellas con Ise ayudaron en el parto…aunque el castaño fue el tuvo que recibir a los infantes…la expresión de Cadance era de alegría pura al escuchar el nacimiento de ambos bebés, incluso su mamá dio un gritito de emoción jurando ir a la familia en unas horas y dar sus felicitaciones.

En eso, Shining pregunto cómo estaba…Twilight le respondió con un frío, bien…al parecer su hermano se estaba dando cuenta que su actitud era incorrecta, alguien que se dio el trabajo de recibir a dos bebés…era alguien a quién debías tener en cuenta. Sabía que sus hermanos se arreglarían…a fin de cuentas, Twilight quiere mucho a Shining y el sentimiento es mutuo, ahora sólo es una situación que se debe arreglar.

Pero volviendo al tema…si su hermana está enamorada de Ise…eso sería muy increíble, su hermana era antisocial un año atrás y que ahora llegue a esto. Es un gran avance….Ojalá él también tuviera la misma suerte…

-Oh Rarity ¿Cuándo será que puedas notar mis sentimientos por ti?- Spike miró al cielo con melancolía.

Desde que vio a la bella chica el año pasado, quedó enamorado de su belleza y generosidad. Era un ángel caído del cielo para él pero…obviamente era mayor que él…sabe que es técnicamente imposible que ella se fije en él ya que lo ve más como un hermano menor y un amigo de Swetie Belle….que triste.

-Ojalá exista el modo de…

-¿Deseas el amor de esa chica especial?- la voz misteriosa lo sacó de sus pensamientos y pasó a ver los costados…notó que cerca de un muro de una de las casas cerca al local, un hombre con capucha se apoyaba a dicho muro.- Lo deseas tanto pero…sabes que es imposible.

-¿De qué habla? Mire señor, no debo hablar con extraños así que…

-Puedes tener el amor de esa chica…si lo deseas en verdad.- Spike se detuvo al escuchar eso…

-….¿Cómo?- Spike sabía que no debía escucharlo, que estaba mal pero sus deseos de que Rarity vea sus sentimientos por ella eran más fuertes y predominaron en su juicio…una decisión que sin saber…le daría problemas.

-Sencillo…- el hombre lanzó algo hacia el niño que lo atrapó con sus manos.- Sólo usa eso en el cuello y pronto…tu deseo se cumplirá.

Spike notó que era un collar con un Rubí…era raro pero muy bonito, si lo veías bien parecía tener la forma de un corazón. ¿Pero por qué le daba esa sensación de que era algo malo?

-¿Y esto…ah?- Spike notó que el tipo ya no estaba.- Genial…me dejaron con la palabra en la boca.- Spike miró la gema y se encogió de hombros.- Oh bueno, no pierdo nada.- el niño se puso el collar y ya…no pasaba nada…obvio, era solo una joya…ni que fuera mágico.

Lo guardó debajo de su polo para evitar que alguien lo vea usándolo. Volvió a tomar su pequeña guitarra y seguir con su práctica…

-¡Spike!- la voz de Swetie Belle lo detuvo, la niña llegó al parecer también con su misma idea.- Milagro…llegas temprano.

-Si si…es sólo que no tenía nada que hacer en casa.- el niño puso el instrumento a un lado.- ¿Y tú, que te hizo venir tan temprano?

-¿A mí? Pues…nada en verdad, estaba aburrida en casa con mamá haciendo todos los vestidos para el Festival…las chicas de secundaria están locas por ello.- Spike la miró en señal que no entendía.- Si serás…Recuerda que en el baile si te confiesas a esa persona tan especial y tus sentimientos son recíprocos, estarán juntos por toda la eternidad.

-Oh sí…lo lamento, esas cosas no llaman mi atención.- Swetie Belle inflo las mejillas en señal de molestia.

-Ugh…ustedes los hombres son unos insensibles.- La niña le dio un golpe al hombro del niño quién se quejó.- Nunca entienden el corazón de nosotras las mujeres.

-Ay sí como no…- Spike se cruzó de brazos.- ¿Vas a ir?

-¿Eh?- la chica no se esperó eso. No era raro que los de primaria vayan, era un baile al cuál todos van, adultos y jóvenes, no había limitación…- P-P-Pues…iría con Apple Bloom y Scootaloo…no es raro que unas amigas vayan…aunque como toda chica, me gustaría ir con pareja…

-Oh…- Spike se quedó callado unos segundos.- ¿Les molesta si las acompaño?

-¿Q-Q-Quieres ir?- la niña preguntó algo sorprendida ya que nunca pensó que oiría esa propuesta por parte del chico.

-Pues si…me interesa ver el Festival y el baile pero dado que sería raro ir solo no me he animado…al menos será mejor si voy con ustedes.- Swetie Belle sonrió ante eso…quizás…

-¡Claro, será divertido!- Spike asintió agradecido a las palabras de la niña quien ahora imaginaba en que esta era su oportunidad…- _Tal vez…sea la oportunidad que estaba esperando._

A los minutos, Apple Bloom y Scootalo llegaron para retomar la práctica ya con Swetie Belle más confiada en su canto, sentían que ahora les iba a ir mejor que en los primeros intentos…claro que aún deben esperar a Ise.

-¿Y qué hacemos por mientras?

-No sé…- Scootalo miró a Aj con una expresión neutra para luego sonreír.- ¡Ya sé, usemos mi skate y veamos quien hace los mejores trucos!

-Ahm…Eso suena peligroso…- Swetie Belle dudó un poco a esa idea.- Aunque…nunca está de más tratar ¿Cuándo un peligro ha detenido a las Crusaders?

-¡NUNCA!- las 3 niñas gritaron su respuesta con tal fuerza que el pobre Spike se tapo los oídos para no correr el riesgo de quedarse sordo.

-¿Y que esperamos? Vamos.- La iniciativa de Spike las sorprendió, normalmente él es el primero en negarse pero…al parecer esta vez no es así.

Los 4 niños empezaron a jugar mientras esperaban la llegada de Ise, sin notar que el mismo encapuchado que habló con Spike minutos atrás veía todo desde las sombras.

-Excelente…ahora solo debo de ir por el otro, plantar la "semilla" y solo esperar que esta florezca…además, que bueno que tengo esto que me dio ese anciano antes de irse…- El encapuchado tenía un frasco con unas pastillas, la etiqueta tenía escrito algo… "Cyber-Rounder"- Jejeje…al parecer esa investigación nos saldrá beneficiosa…

Dicho eso, desapareció del lugar sin que nadie lo note, debía seguir avanzando con sus planes…no podía fallar, era una oportunidad única.

* * *

-¡Muy bien, admito que lo están haciendo bien!- Rean felicitó a los jóvenes quienes estaban en el suelo totalmente exhaustos.

-¡Esto es una tiranía, mi buzo de marca esta lleno de tierra y hojas!- Rarity mostraba el estado de su vestimenta.

-No hubiera pasado si no hubieras tratado de pasarte de lista y cortar camino…- Aj miró a la chica con reproche.- Eso es karma.

-Bueno, no todas somos unas chicas de campo que les gusta ensuciarse.

Ambas en eso se empezaron a ver serias para que luego choquen las frentes y se empiecen a gritar barbaridades e insultos. Twilight suspiró al ver que ahí iban de nuevo, Fluttershy balbuceaba algo en un intento de calmar el ambiente pero hablar muy bajo no ayuda. Rainbow solo reía y Pinkie solo sonreía en su lugar como siempre…

-Muy bien, es suficiente.- Rean tomó a ambas del cuello de sus casacas y las alejó a pesar de que aún trataban de arrancarse los ojos…- Si tanto desean pelear háganlo en una pelea de práctica.

-¡Oh, al fin algo de acción!- Rainbow sonaba emocionada a la idea de una buena pelea.

-Ahm…yo no quiero participar, no quiero…ehm…

-Tranquila Fluttershy, a ti te tengo otros planes.- Rean soltó a las chicas quienes cayeron al suelo.- Tú sólo trata de controlar tu flujo de magia para que no gastes mucha al curar a los demás.

-O-Ok…- la chica asintió y se puso a un lado dejando a las 5 chicas e Ise en el lugar.

-Muy bien, dado que estamos en una buena zona, no se contengan…ya decidí las parejas de pelea.- Rean miró a cada uno.- Twilight y Rainbow.

-De acuerdo.

-¡Cool, esto será divertido!

-La otra pareja…Aj y Rarity.

-Bien por mí, así podré darle a la reina del drama una lección sin que se queje.

-Hmph, pues déjame decirte que tu barbarica fuerza no será rival para mi elegancia.

Ambas volvieron a verse desafiantes ante la cansada mirada de Rean y los demás, el adulto aclaró su garganta para que dejen su estupidez.

-Y finalmente, Ise y Pinkie.

-Interesante elección maestro.- Ise se rasco la nuca mientras Pinkie daba unos brinquitos.

-¡Oh oh, esto será divertido, siempre quise medir fuerzas con I-kun!- la chica miró a Rean con súplica.- ¿Podemos iniciar nosotros, por favor?- Rean iba a decir algo pero de pronto la chica puso ojos de cachorrito abandonado.- ¿Por favoooooor?

-Agh…bien…solo deja de verme así.- la chica asintió y tomó a Ise del brazo para iniciar la práctica.- ¿Cómo lo hace?

-Es Pinkie Pie.- todas las chicas respondieron al unísono, Rean suspiró rendido…ya ni vale el esfuerzo en preguntar.

Ya en el campo más amplio, con el resto mirando todo desde lejos y con seguridad, Pinkie se mostraba emocionada, desde que vio a Ise pelear sentía curiosidad de luchar con él.

-Demos todo I-kun.- El collar de la chica brilló.

Su buzo fue reemplazado por unas ropas de pelea algo ortodoxas. La parte de arriba se volvió una especie de casaca rosa de manga corta con bordes blancos que dejaba expuesto su ombligo y abdomen, sus manos se vieron cubiertas rosas con una joya celeste en sus dorsos, parecía esos que se usan para el frío. Luego usaba un short corto rosa con bordes rosa más oscuros, sus piernas eran cubiertas por medias blancas hasta la mitad del muslo con bordes amarillos y usaba unas mini botas rosas.

-¡Que tal, Liquid Happiness está lista para la diversión!- la chica creo una pequeña plataforma de hielo y dio una vuelta sobre ella.

[Debes de admitir que ella tiene mucho estilo para presentarse]- Ise le tuvo que dar la razón.

El castaño sonrió al ver que la chica parecía emocionada ante la idea de pelear con él, además…¿Quién decía que él no?

 **[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker]**

El castaño activó su armadura y se puso en guardia, Pinkie hizo lo mismo. Los espectadores miraron con interés la pelea de práctica…

-Veamos si Ise puede seguirle el paso a las locuras de Pinkie.- Aj se cruzó de brazos mientras las demás asentían.

-Las damas primero I-kun.

La chica concentró en su mano una esfera de agua y la lanzó hacia el joven quien no tardó en moverse a un lado pero para su sorpresa, la bola de agua se volvió hacia él, ese simple acto lo sorprendió, la esfera de agua impacto en su brazo derecho y se volvió hielo congelando dicha extremidad.

Pinkie rio ligeramente para luego volver a hacer lo mismo esta vez desplazándose por el lugar usando un camino de hielo que creaba mientras avanzaba. Las bolas de agua iban hacia él como misiles veloces, cuando los esquivaba estas se movían en su dirección de inmediato…Pinkie carecía del poder y la velocidad de Aj y Rainbow, también de la defensa de Rarity pero…era ingeniosa y muy hábil con sus hechizos…

- _Mierda…es como pelear con una versión femenina de Vali, sólo que está si es más divertida._ \- Ise no pudo evitar en hacer la comparación al momento que su ala derecha se veía congelada.- _¡Maldición!_

-Jijiji, vamos I-kun…recién estoy empezando.- La chica tenía una bola de agua del tamaño de una pelota de Baseball.

La lanzó hacia Ise quien decidió improvisar un poco y lanzar una corriente de aire hacia la esfera y cambiar su trayectoria, sirvió pero seguía congelado del brazo y el ala…estaba en desventaja. Pinkie inflo las mejillas al ver que su ataque fue desviado y optó por crear 5 clones suyos de agua con forma poni caricatura.

-¡Vayan!- los 5 clones dieron un saludo militar y fueron tras su presa.

Ise miró con horror que esas 5 venían a golpear…optó por tomar aire y centrarse en evitar que lo toquen, los 5 clones de agua iban hacia él con una coordinación envidiable que parecían una jauría de lobos. El castaño ya se estaba quedando sin opciones, siempre le costó pelear con enemigos así, esos que son muy técnicos y saben aprovechar sus habilidades al máximo.

Dando un giro hacia atrás, Ise se vio cerca a un árbol…que mal, las 5 ponis de agua sonreían al ver que ya lo tenían…

-Ok… ¿Van a venir o qué?- Ise tento a los clones quienes se lanzaron al ataque.

El castaño vio que tenía un espacio debajo de estos para huir, al ver que estaban muy cerca…se deslizó debajo de ellas dejando que estas impacten el árbol y lo congelen ante la sorpresa pero alivio de Ise.

-Uy, que cerca…- Pinkie apareció sentada en una rama de un árbol.- ¿Te diviertes I-kun?

-Lo admito…es difícil seguirte el ritmo, serías el dolor de cabeza de muchos y más si es alguien de poca paciencia.- Pinkie sonrió ante el halago.- Pero mi experiencia me ayuda a no…perder el juicio.- Ise tomó su ala congelada con su mano izquierda y se la arrancó ante la sorpresa de la chica para luego lanzar de su boca fuego a su mano congelada que a los segundos estaba libre.

Pinkie iba a decir algo cuando notó que Ise movía su mano derecha como si nada y el ala de la armadura se regeneraba, solo sonrió al ver que la diversión no había acabado. Se puso de pie y dio un salto hacia el suelo tras crear un amortiguador de nieve, tras pisar suelo…se puso en guardia.

Rean supo que eligió bien a Pinkie como pareja de prácticas de Ise, la chica era ingeniosa y a pesar de carecer del poder y la velocidad de Ise, es muy hábil en usar lo que tiene…Ise es algo malo luchando con gente de esa clase y está será una buena práctica para ambos.

Twilight miraba con asombro como su amiga parecía tener a Ise a raya, esto era increíble. Aj y Rainbow miraban con un poco de envidia que Pinkie pueda seguir el ritmo sola…Rarity solo miraba con atención mientras Fluttershy solo deseaba que nadie salga herido.

De inmediato, Pinkie creó en el suelo 3 cañones de hielo que no tardaron en disparar enormes esferas de hielo hacia Ise quien cargó aura en sus manos, la energía tomó forma de un dragón en cada mano para que luego la energía se vuelva fuego puro. El joven golpeó las bolas de hielo sin miedo y logró detener la primera horda de ataques de la chica quien silbo sorprendida.

-Muy bien…entonces…- Pinkie esta vez creó 6 cañones de hielo más.- ¿Qué tal con esto?

La chica no tardó en lanzar sus ataques hacia el joven quien no esperó a que las bolas de hielo estén cerca de él y fue en busca de estas para hacerlas pedazos. Cada esfera era golpeada y destruida por Ise quien se estaba acercando más y más a Pinkie quien sonreía confiada, atrás de ella tenía un cañón más potente que los que se mostraban…solo debía esperar que Ise este lo suficiente cerca y…

-¡Te tengo!- Pinkie saltó hacia atrás y preparó su ataque ante la sorpresa del castaño…No lo podía esquivar…

Al ver que el ataque ya iba hacia él, Ise pensó sus opciones…ninguna lo ayudaba a menos que…justo en ese momento de necesidad, el X-Pulse se hizo presente y guió el cuerpo del castaño hacia el ataque enemigo que era una enorme esfera de hielo…este le indicó donde atacar…el centro del ataque…

-¡Alfa!- el castaño gritó el comando al saber que el indicador marca 150%.

 **[Alfa Stardust Dragon] [Alfa Packing Completo]**

La armadura de Ise se volvió más delgada y aerodinámica, las garras aparecieron en sus manos e Ise no tardó en realizar el Alfa Tornado hacia el centro del ataque. El impacto fue rápido y simple, Ise perforó la esfera sin mucho esfuerzo ante la sorpresa de Pinkie quien al ver que Ise iba hacia ella erigió un muro de hielo para evitar el impacto, el grosor del hielo ayudó a que este no sea destruido por el ataque del joven…

Ise optó por terminar ahí el ataque y se alejó del muro no sin antes lanzar varios cortes en este con Ascalon y Red Queen que aparecieron de inmediato tras el ataque. El muro cayó hecho pedazos mientras la chica respiraba cansada, se esforzó mucho en crear esa defensa.

Ise se mantuvo en el aire, agradeció que el X-Pulse se activara en el momento preciso pero odiaba admitir que ahora su cuerpo reaccionaba sólo y sin que él lo desee…un instinto de supervivencia que actúa con el único propósito de mantener vivo al usuario. Eso notaba que ese ataque de hielo fue peligroso…¿Qué pudo pasar si lo recibía…?

Pinkie sonrió al ver que la batalla se ponía mejor…ahora era momento para…

 _ **-Hmph…¿Sigues jugando?-**_ La chica se detuvo al escuchar esa voz…no…no ella…- _ **¿Qué te sorprende? Sabes que no puedes deshacerte de mí…yo…tu primera amiga.**_

 _-¡Cállate, no me molestes ahora!_

 _ **-¿No?...Jejejejeje, déjame demostrarte lo equivocada que estás**_.- Pinkie se tomó la cabeza en señal de que quería evitar esto…

-¿Pinkie?- Twilight notó que su amiga se estaba agarrando la cabeza con fuerza…como si estuviera sufriendo.- ¿¡Pinkie!?

Ise notó que algo andaba mal, la chica se arrodilló y golpeó su cabeza con el suelo ante la sorpresa de todos. El X-Pulse de Ise y Rean les indicaba que algo andaba mal.

 _ **-Jajajaja, debo de darle las gracias al chico, estabas tan centrada en la pelea que bajaste tu vigilancia sobre mí…y que además, lo que pasó con él y esas cosas te tiene afectada y temerosa...ahora, me toca a mí jugar.**_

 _-¡No, detente…Diane!_ \- Pinkie dio un ensordecedor grito mientras los demás la miraban con preocupación.

Ise piso tierra y se acercó a la chica preocupado, ya que seguía arrodillada sin decir nada…

-¿Pinkie…estas…?- en eso, el X-Pulse se activó e hizo que retroceda la cabeza ante el ataque de la chica con una daga de hielo.- ¿¡Qué demonios!?

-Jejejejeje…¿Qué pasa guapo…no te gusto el saludo?- La chica se levantó, su cabello antes esponjoso se volvió totalmente lacio ante la sorpresa del castaño.- No te preocupes…tengo muchos más reservados para ti.

-¿Pinkie…?

-Casi…verás en este estado me gusta ser llamada…Diane…jeje, al fin puedo salir.- Diane se quitó un poco del cabello que tenía en la cara.- ¿Seguimos?

-¡Diane detente!- Twilight y sus amigas aparecieron en frente de ella impidiendo su paso hacia Ise.- ¡Devuélvenos a Pinkie!

-Hmph…¿Para qué, para que sigan riéndose de ella? ¡No lo creo!- Diane creó varias estacas de hielo en el suelo que iban hacia las chicas.

Ise apareció en frente de ellas y las cortó con sus espadas, Diane sonrió diabólicamente mientras ella misma creaba dos espadas de hielo.

-Rayos…¡Quédense donde están!

-¡No nos pidas eso, es nuestra amiga!- Aj iba a activar su elemento cuando Rean apareció y la detuvo.- ¿¡Qué está…!?

-Ise…¿Lo sientes verdad?- El joven asintió.

-Si…mi X-Pulse me dice que puedo volverla a la normalidad…

-¿X-Pulse…? Un minuto…¿Ise es un…?

-Luego Rainbow, escucha Ise…sé que aún no has despertado del todo como X-Rounder pero el X-Pulse esta activo en estos momentos, es tu oportunidad de hacer que su mente vuelva en orden.

Ise asintió a las palabras de su maestro y se puso en guardia. Acto seguido fue hacia Diane aprovechando la velocidad de su forma Alfa, debido al poco grosor de armadura podía ser más rápido pero debía cuidarse de los aires helados que Diane le mandaba. Esta versión loca de Pinkie no tenía su ingenio pero si una habilidad increíble para la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo…además que atacaba a puntos vitales y con una armadura tan delgada era fatal desconcentrarse.

Diane rio al lograr cortar el brazo de Ise pero este le dio un codazo que le quitó el aire, la chica miró con odio al castaño y lanzo varias estacas de hielo hacia él.

 **[Momiji Giri]**

Ise realizó su ataque con ambas espadas para deshacerse del ataque, al verse ya en rango golpeó con sus armas las de ella obligándolas a volar al aire para luego caer al suelo. Rápidamente, Ise la tomó de las muñecas para evitar que huya…

-Wow…chico rudo ¿Eh? Nada mal…- la voz seductora de Diane era todo lo contrario a la de Pinkie que era solo juguetona y divertida.

-¡Ise!- Twilight y las chicas gritaron al ver que el muchacho estaba empezando a ser congelado desde las piernas.

-Rayos…deja esto…devuélvenos a Pinkie.- Ise afianzó su agarre mientras la chica sonreía divertida.

-Lo siento…pero esa payasa inútil no volverá por un bueeeen rato…- Ise gruño al escuchar eso, se estaba hartando.

-Agh….¡Pinkie reacciona, no dejes que esta versión retorcida tuya tome control sobre ti!- Diane sonrió al ver el inútil intento…pero…

 _-I-kun…_

-¡No, quédate dónde estás…no necesito que estés despierta!- Diane pasó a una expresión de miedo.- ¡No voy a volver al fondo de tu mente ahora, no lo haré!

 _-¡Lo harás quieras o no, no dejaré que lastimes a mis amigos!-_ Pinkie en su mente trataba de hacer volver a su otro yo a su lugar.

-¡Cállate, no volveré…NO lo haré, no necesitas de amigos…ellos no valen la pena, ellos solo te harán sufrir…SOLO me necesitas a mi…a MI!- el grito desesperado de Diane bastó para que Ise se pregunte que significa eso.

[Hay más de lo que se ve…]

-Sí…- en eso, Ise pudo notar que ambas personalidades luchaban en frente de él para tomar el control. Apretó los dientes y decidió hacer caso a su X-Pulse…decidió mandarlo a un choque con la chica.- No pierdo nada…

Con un grito fuerte, Ise comandó al X-Pulse a que vaya a la mente de la chica, la onda constante de X-Pulse hizo que ella se quede en blanco al igual que él…solo escuchó una cosa…

 **-Mira la mente de la chica…encuentra el origen de esto.-** Haou parecía interesado en saber que originó todo esto.

* * *

Ise aún con su armadura sintió que caía…que se hundía en el agua y que su propio cuerpo solo lo dejaba…caer…no tardó en sentir que este se acomodó en caer de pie…al hacerlo se vio en Canterlot, en el parque de juegos para ser más exactos.

Notó que los niños jugaban entre ellos pero había una en especial que…estaba sola, sentada alejada del grupo con un grupo de rocas…que hacían de sus juguetes, su pelo rosa lacio llamó su atención.

-¿Pinkie?- trató de tocar el hombro de la niña y para su sorpresa, lo atravesó.- Un recuerdo…no puedo tocar nada aquí…- Ise miró el rostro de la niña, era triste y sus ojos carecían de la chispa que la hacía tan ella…esa alegría no existía.

-Listo…¿Les gusta el monumento familia Rock?- La niña sonrió triste…nadie jugaba con ella dado que era muy…hiperactiva, su propia familia la llamaba una niña problema…¿Por qué…? Ella sólo desea…que el resto sea feliz, por ello quiere tener amigos para transmitir su alegría pero…siempre era lo mismo, los niños se reían de ella y la tildaban de loca…nadie era su amigo…estaba sola….SOLA.

-Oh Pinkie…- Ise no podía soportar ver a su amiga así tras escuchar sus pensamientos, es verdad…estaba loca pero era su actitud la que alegraba al grupo…era el alma de la fiesta y del grupo…había aprendido a apreciarla como a una hermana a pesar del poco tiempo que se conocían, con sus locuras se ganó ese cariño…obviamente, de niña…muchos la veían como una molestia, a veces los niños son muy crueles…son tan honestos en sus opiniones que lastiman…No pudo evitar sentir que ella y él parecen cargar con un miedo similar, sólo que el de ella tomó forma…por su cuenta….como un mecanismo de defensa.

-Oigan, ahí está la loca.- un grupo de niños se acerco a la pequeña Pinkie quien se mostró nerviosa.- ¿Qué haces loca?

-Nada…sólo juego…- la niña respondió un poco temerosa.

-¿Con estas rocas? ¡Si que estás loca!- el grupo rio ante la burla, Ise sabía que nada podía hacer más que observar.

En eso, el líder del grupo pateo las rocas en señal de burla…Pinkie miró eso con lágrimas…¿Por qué se burlan de ella? ¿Hizo algo mal? No era justo…No era justo….NO ERA JUSTO.

 _ **-No es justo…estoy harta, si no vas a hacer algo Pinkamena…Yo lo haré.**_ **-** Pinkie sonrió tétricamente…era Diane…esta tomó una de las rocas y sin reparo, golpeó al que se burló de ella con fuerza con dicho objeto.

El grito de horror y dolor no opaco la sonrisa maligna de Diane quien veía satisfecha como el abusivo se retorcía del dolor…

[Diane nació como un medio de Pinkie para…mantenerse cuerda…que irónico…]- Ddraig sabía que el cerebro humano es raro pero esto es otro nivel.

Ise iba a decir algo cuando sintió que el escenario cambiaba…se vio sobre un vitral con vidrios rosas y que en él habían globos de fiesta y demás, en el medio se veía a Pinkie con su traje de pelea tomando su Elemento de la Risa en las manos. Si veías bien, tras ella había una pequeña sombra con ojos serios y sádicos…la expresión de Diane.

-¿Aquí de nuevo? ¿Cómo?- Ise no creyó que su X-Pulse tuviera esta habilidad, ver ese recuerdo fue una experiencia nueva. Además que ahora tenía unas ideas…

-¿I-kun?- Pinkie apareció en frente de él con su traje de pelea, se le notaba cansada y no era para menos.- ¿Qué haces aquí?...¿Dónde?

-Al parecer mi intento por ayudarte hizo que entremos en tu salón del corazón, algo que en verdad no esperé que sucediera.- la chica se notó confundida al escuchar eso.- No importa…Pinkie…tú…

-Ya lo supones…sí, tengo doble personalidad.- la chica bajó la cabeza avergonzada para luego señalar a un extremo del lugar donde se veía a Diane congelada en un pilar de hielo.- Diane normalmente está ahí pero…hoy me descuide.

[¿Ya había pasado esto antes? Según lo que vimos y demás…no es la primera vez que pasa]- la chica sonrió triste ante la pregunta.

-Pasó porque tenía miedo de quedarme sola, de niña…nadie deseaba juntarse conmigo porque era muy hiperactiva…una vez mi padre me dijo que cambie mi actitud, para caerle bien a los demás pero…

-Pero eso equivale a perder quién eres…- la chica asintió, feliz de que él haya captado.

-Por ello, a pesar de todo seguí siendo yo, en espera de conocer a alguien que sea mi amigo por quien soy…pero no fue así, todos se reían de mi…me llamaban loca…no fue hasta un día en que perdí la paciencia. Golpee a alguien que se burlaba de mí…siendo más exactos, Diane lo hizo…

-¿Quién es Diane según tú?

-Mi lado rencoroso, ese lado que quería castigar a los que me molestaban…pero también mi yo cruel, el yo que cree para soportar las burlas…no creas que mis padres no lo notaron, mi actitud a veces cambiante de hiperactiva a agresiva fue notificada a mis padres quienes me llevaron a un psicólogo…ahí me detectaron doble personalidad….aunque yo soy la personalidad dominante.

-Entiendo…- Ise no podía evitar sentir esa similitud con su síndrome de culpa…aunque una personalidad doble es algo más complejo, debes aceptar la idea de que alguien más ocupa tu cuerpo contigo.

-Me dieron tratamientos para tener a Diane bajo control pero era difícil sabes…con las burlas y demás, era difícil seguir los tratamientos…no fue hasta que mi abuela me dijo una cosa…- Pinkie sonrió al recordar ese momento.- Mi abuela en sus últimos días me dijo que no contenga lo que siento, si estoy feliz que ría, si estoy triste llora…si estoy molesta que grite…pero que nunca guarde mis emociones, ya que hacerlo crea una bomba de tiempo…Diane es la prueba de ello.

-Palabras sabias.- la chica asintió.

-Tras fallecer mi abuela, decidí seguir sus palabras, nunca contener lo que siento y desde ese día soy lo que soy…obviamente aún me entristece que me digan loca pero…tras conocer a Twily y el resto, me he sentido yo misma al fin…puedo reír y ser yo sin temor a que me odien.

-Amén por eso.- Ise se acercó a la chica y acarició su cabeza.- En mi caso, siento que eres como una loca hermana menor.

-Que malo…- la chica inflo los cachetes en señal de molestia pero sonrió ampliamente.- Y tú eres como el hermano que siempre desee…en mi casa somos puras hermanas.

[Eso suena complicado…aunque espero que no se parezcan a ti en carácter, ya una loca nos basta]

-Aaaaawww, yo también te quiero Ddra-chan.

[Ser llamado así es vergonzoso…pero que da, es mejor eso que otro apodo peor]- ambos jóvenes rieron ante lo dicho.

-Hora de regresar…las chicas…

-Ellas saben de mi problema, una vez un tipo acoso a Fluttershy y me moleste tanto que Diane salió…a pesar de ello me siguieron considerando su amiga…- Ise sonrió al escuchar eso…a fin de cuentas, esas 6 eran inseparables.

-¿Qué harás con Diane?- la chica miró a su otro yo que seguía congelado.- ¿Esperas un día…?

-Un día…un día espero que…me deje ayudarla y que vea que, ya no estoy sola.

* * *

-¿¡Por qué no despiertan!?- Rainbow miraba a Rean quien revisaba a ambos jóvenes que estaban inconscientes en el piso.

-No lo sé…el X-Pulse de Ise debió ocasionar esto…se asemeja en algo al mío pero…

-¡Sin charadas! ¿¡Qué les va a pasar!- Rarity estaba al borde del llanto mientras Fluttershy ya lloraba de la preocupación.

-Por favor…ustedes dos…- Twilight solo quería que ambos abran los ojos de una vez…

-Ugh…- Ise fue el primero en reaccionar, abrió los ojos para verse en frente de las chicas y su maestro.- ¿Qué…?

-¡Ise!- Twilight lo abrazó a pesar de que no se había levantado…en eso, otra voz se escuchó…

-Uy…tengo ganas de comer pastelitos…

-¡Pinkie!- las chicas no dudaron en abrazar a la pelirrosa quien se sintió asfixiada de tanto cariño.

-Aire….aire….- la pobre se estaba poniendo azul, vaya…así se sentía cuando ella daba los abrazos.

-¡Qué alegría, creíamos que…!- Fluttershy no siguió ya que lloró más ante la mirada de disculpa de Pinkie quien miró a todas con tristeza.

-Lo lamento…baje la guardia y Diane salió…lo siento.- Rarity abrazo a la chica.

-Oh querida, no hay nada que perdonar…a fin de cuentas, todo terminó bien.

-Es verdad, Ise y su habilidad esa de X-Rounder salvó el día…y a todo eso ¿Desde cuándo eres uno?- la pregunta de Rainbow lo sacó de contexto…

-Pues…siendo sinceros…lo sabía hace poco pero hasta ahora no estoy muy seguro de este nuevo instinto.- Ise se agarró la cabeza en señal de disculpa.

-Oh bueno, no importa…lo importante es que estás bien.- Twilight tomó la mano de Ise y lo miró agradecida…agradecida de que haya ayudado a Pinkie, su mejor amiga.

Ise se sonrojo ante el gestó y sonrisa de la chica pero aceptó gustoso el agradecimiento, para la sorpresa de ambos Pinkie apareció entre ambos con una sonrisa felina.

-Vaya~ ya están asi~ ¡Qué lindos!- Twilight se sonrojo ante la acusación mientras el castaño se lo tomó con más calma y se rascaba la nuca.- Pero te advierto Twily, debes ser más directa para poder ganar el favor de Onii-chan.

-¿¡Onii-chan!?- el grupo de chicas gritaron impactadas por el nuevo termino y estatus de Ise con Pinkie.

-¡Muy bien ustedes dos, explíquense! ¿¡Desde cuándo se tratan así!?- Aj quería respuestas ya, ambos involucrados sonrieron en complicidad y…

-¡Secreto~!

La respuesta de ambos sacó una vena de rabia a 4 de las chicas mientras Fluttershy reía discretamente. Rean quien no decía nada solo sonrió al ver que Pinkie volvió a su actitud normal pero…esa Diane lo preocupa, siente que no será la última vez que la vean.

Pero por ahora debe felicitar a Ise por haber captado bien su X-Pulse y su uso, pronto Ise será un X-Rounder completo y el instinto no será tan aleatorio como en otras veces…

Además, aún tienen mucho que practicar pero con lo de hoy…es mejor solo dar un régimen suave y dejar las peleas de práctica para después, es lo mejor…

* * *

El resto del día fue calmado, Ise ayudó a los niños en su práctica y notó la mejora de todos y que Swetie Belle se veía feliz por alguna extraña razón.

A parte de eso, les tuvo que enseñar a cada niña su afinidad elemental como prometió, cosa que Spike le hizo recordar…lo gracioso era que cada una tenía una afinidad contraria a la que creyeron en un inicio, Apple Bloom era afine al agua, Swetie Belle era afín al viento y Scootaloo lo era a la tierra…las niñas se vieron las caras al ver que iban por el camino equivocado pero Ise les dijo que era parte de crecer y ver sus cualidades, ahora solo deben de entrenar para mejorar sus talentos, que les daría pautas para ello…si bien es mejor con el fuego y viento, en Grigori le dieron enseñanza en cada elemento…aún tiene las cicatrices que lo prueban.

Las chica solo pasaron el día juntas y ayudando a la Sra. Cake con los bebés, habían recibido el alta ya cerca del medio día y ya estaban en casa, Pinkie estaba feliz de ver a los bebés mientras cada chica trataba de evitar que esta haga una barbaridad con los mellizos…aunque a fin de cuentas, todo salió bien…exceptuando el cambio de pañales….

Ise no dudo en llamar a Rias y darle la noticia de los bebés, con todo lo reciente se había olvidado. La pelirroja gritó de alegría al escuchar de esos bebés y que su sueño era tener mellizos…le guiño el ojo al decir eso, sobra decir que el joven se atragantó con su propia saliva…también comentó que al fin Kiba, Sairaorg y Saji salieron del hospital y han iniciado un arduo entrenamiento en mira de no quedarse atrás de él y Vali…cosa que lo alegró y además que por alguna extraña razón su madre y Fie no han hecho ningún problema tras lo de irse sin despedirse…Ise sabía que esa era mala señal…la calma antes de la tormenta, tampoco se quiere imaginar cuando ambos grupos de mujeres se enteren de la existencia de las otras…su maestro está tan muerto.

-Muy bien Rias…me debo ir, no vaya a ser que me quieran matar por huir del cambio de pañales.- la chica río ante esas palabras.

 _-De acuerdo Ise…y no olvides, solo regresa a salvo, no hagas locuras o similares.-_ Ise rodó los ojos…¿Quién era ella, su madre?- _No soy tu madre pero soy tu novia y eso me da derecho suficiente._

-Ugh…odio que sepas que pienso…¿Acaso tu y Twilight son psíquicas?- Rias sonrió al escuchar eso.

 _-Claro que no…sólo eres muy obvio mi querido Ise…y también esfuérzate con Twilight, no desaproveches chances…ella me agrada y no me molesta que se una a nosotros._

-¿Qué…acaso ahora estoy armando un Harem?- la mirada de la chica le decía que sí.- Mejor me callo.

 _-Buen chico…ahora sí, ve a cambiar los pañales la práctica será necesaria para el futuro, fufu._ \- Ise se sonrojo ante esas ideas pero no se quejó, algún día también quería tener hijos…- _Bye Ise…_ \- la chica le mandó un beso volado antes de cortar la comunicación.

-Ugh…aún no me acostumbro.- Ise se tomó la cara algo avergonzado mientras Ddraig reía, él lo hallaba muy gracioso.

[Mejor vete acostumbrando compañero, un día vas tener que soportar más de eso]- Ise solo suspiró ante la verdad dicha…sabe que…

-Ise…¿Qué haces aquí afuera?- Twilight salió del local al verlo ahí parado.

-Nada en especial…sólo tomaba algo de aire.- ya estaba atardeciendo, el sol se ocultaba y ella y las demás ya se habían ido a sus respectivos hogares, incluso le hicieron el favor de llevar a su hermano a casa mientras ella se quedaba un rato más…debía recoger sus cosas y ordenarlas para irse sin problemas.

-Ok…sólo no te desligues, Rean-san está deseoso de estrangularte por irte sin más…¿Hablabas con alguien?

-Con Rias…le conté sobre los bebés…ustedes las mujeres si que aman estos temas.- la chica miró al joven con berrinche.

-Obvio…todas deseamos ser madres un día, tener a nuestro bebé en brazos tras 9 meses es una gran dicha…- Ise no dijo nada…no entendía a que se refería.- Ugh…da igual…mejor me voy antes que mi mamá me llame la atención por quedarme más de lo que se me permitió.

-Bueno…nos vemos mañana.- Ise iba entrar al local solo para que Twilight le haga una última pregunta.

-¿Seguro de no querer ir al baile…? Digo…no sería malo que vayas a ver como es…- Ise miró a su amiga, se le notaba nerviosa…a decir verdad, estaba pesando la idea…

-Me lo pensaré…- Twilight asintió un poco contenta, al menos se lo iba a pensar.

-O-Ok…entonces hasta mañana…- Twilight se dio media vuelta para luego detenerse.- Lo o-o-olvidaba…

-¿Qué…?- Ise solo sintió los labios de la chica en su mejilla. Ese simple acto lo sacó de cuadro mientras Twilight retrocedía con la cabeza agachada.

-E-E-E-Eso f-f-f-fue por a-a-a-a-ayudar a mi mejor a-a-a-a-a-amiga…gracias Ise.- Twilight salió corriendo de ahí rápidamente mientras Ise seguía estatua.

Ese acto no se lo esperó, a decir verdad…estaba sorprendido y también muy…feliz, él ya sabía que la chica tenía un lugar en su corazón, se lo ganó el día que lo ayudó a levantarse tras casi sucumbir a la desesperación….no quería acelerar nada y mucho menos ahora que recién está iniciando las cosas con Rias pero….ella misma lo impulsa a…

-El baile….quizás…- tenía mucho que pensar, debe aclarar las cosas ya.

* * *

Esa misma noche Ise tenía que enfrentar a esos 3 de nuevo…pero esta vez…

 _ **-¿Por qué sonríes?-**_ Alfa miraba confundido al joven, tras el último intento creyó que…

-Digamos que…si comparo mi situación con la de mi nueva imouto…yo tengo suerte.

- _ **¿Qué tontería estás diciendo?**_ \- Beta no entendía a que se refería.

-Que hay cosas peores a las que estoy pasando…a pesar del miedo que les tenga….no voy a flaquear.

 _ **-¿Así? Veamos si puedes mantener esa convicción ahora que aumentaremos la potencia.-**_ Ise sonrió retadoramente a las palabras de Gamma.

-¡Entonces adelante, no les voy a huir!

Los tres espectros iniciaron la sesión de pesadillas de hoy mientras Ise estaba listo para soportarlo, este era el camino que eligió y no le iba a huir.

* * *

-¿Qué hago?- Celestia se preparaba para dormir, su camisón largo y transparente dejaba ver si bella figura…una que sería la envidia incluso de algunas caídas.

La mujer ya tenía su decisión, sabía que era lo mejor, hacer una relación estrecha con la nueva alianza es un buen modo para que den sus conocimientos y ellos reciban protección, según Rean los Maous y los otros líderes eran de fiar, Azazel era un idiota pero sabía lo que quería….el punto es que…necesita representantes de ella y su hermana en el territorio donde la alianza se creó….Kuoh, el lugar donde Rean e Ise viven actualmente, esa información la ayuda a pesar esa opción…según ella es lo mejor, no puede pensar en otras personas más dignas para el trabajo…la pregunta es…

-¿Ellas desearan aceptar esta responsabilidad?- le mujer miró el cielo nocturno…espera que su decisión sea acertada…ya la hablará con su hermana luego.- Mañana Rean deberá acompañarnos de compras, como las directoras no podemos usar vestidos del año pasado…fufufufu.- la mujer sabía lo que quería vaya que sí.

* * *

En otro lado, en los bosques…

-¿Se lo diste?

-Si…solo queda esperar a que esta absorba los deseos del mocoso.- el líder de los encapuchados sonreía tétricamente mientras su colega asentía.- ¿Y el resto?

-Haciendo sus preparativos…no te preocupes por ello, solo céntrate en completar el hechizo de liberación.

-Lo sé, este servirá por mientras para que él use sus poderes mientras esta sellado y que destruya la voluntad de los elementos…una vez hecho eso, él será libre.- sonrió casi extasiado.

-¿Y del chico…? Algo me dice que él…

-Bah…es solo un estorbo más, no será una molestia…solo lo mandamos con esas mocosas y listo, que caiga en nuestra trampa…morirá de todos modos.

El otro sujeto no sonaba tan confiado en esa idea, subestimar a alguien puede costar una victoria segura…

-Ya sólo falta un miembro más, mañana mandaré a alguien a verlo…será interesante ver como esos sentimientos lo llevan a nuestro lado.

Ambos desaparecieron del lugar cuando una nube cubrió la luz de la luna…poco a poco se acercaba el día…poco a poco.

* * *

Omake

 **Juguemos**

-Anda, juega conmigo….

-No.- Vali negaba la petición de Teepo quien resulto ser muy persistente.

Todo el grupo estaba en una ruina en la parte más alta de los Himalayas. La integración del ser al grupo hizo mucho pero mucho alboroto. Bikou era la víctima de sus mordidas, Esdeath la era de sus comentarios sarcásticos, Arthur de sus largas charlas de cómo debe ser más amable, Merlina sólo pedía disculpas por la actitud del muñeco viviente. Vali no era ajeno a esto, el maldito muñeco le ha estado pidiendo jugar desde la mañana y ya era casi de noche y no se ha rendido.

-Por favor.- Teepo miró a Vali suplicante.

-Ya dije que no….

-Por favooooooooor…- La mirada de Teepo era la de un perrito abandonado, Vali Lucifer puede ser muchas cosas pero no es inmune a esa clase de miradas que más de una vez Venelana y Milicas le han hecho para que pase el día con ellos. Maldita sea la persona que vino con esta habilidad.

-Bien…- Teepo sonrió al ver que logró su objetivo.

A los sengundos, se veía al Hakuryuukou tratando de sacarse al muñeco endemoniado que tenía la cara del dragón en la boca, Esdeath y Merlina trataban de ayudar a Vali quien en medio de su desesperación corría por todos lados para zafarse de esta cosa infernal. Bikou no reía, sabía de primera mano lo fuerte que esa mordida, Arthur por su lado veía un cierto mural, el texto escrito aquí estaba muy dañado, parecía el relato de algo, una especie de historia pero no conocía el idioma…

-Lo mejor será que lo mande a alguien que puede traducirlo cuando salgamos de aquí.- Paso a ver como Vali aun trataba de quitarse a Teepo de la cara.- Vaya, ahora las jaquecas serán producidas de manera directa.

* * *

Insertar canción: Trust you (TV edit) – Yuna Ito

A iniciar de sonarse la canción, vemos a Hyoudou Issei y a Twilight Sparkle que toman caminos separados mediante que la pantalla se divide en dos escenas en medio de una pared justo antes que el primer verso de la canción comienza a ser interpretado.

Hana wa kaze ni yure odoru you ni. Ame wa daichi wo uruosu you ni

(Como las flores bailan en el viento. Así como la lluvia humedece la tierra.)

Y en una de ellas vemos a Issei que se encuentra viendo un paisaje de un lago cercano hacia un jardín con flores mientras camina pensante de lo que ha pasado desde ha perdido a sus padres hasta la actualidad.

Kono sekai wa yori soi ai ikiteru no ni

(A través de este mundo que se nutre de la interdependencia)

Issei adentrado de sus pensamientos ve el lago en su caminar y se refleja algunas aventuras que ha pasado antes y mediante con quienes conoce.

Naze hito wa kizutsuke au no

(¿Por qué la gente se lastima entre sí?)

Pero el castaño recuerda esos duros momentos de culpa y de derrota mientras ve que hay una especie de portal que estaba completamente oscuro.

Naze wakare wa otozureru no

(¿Por qué tenemos que despedirnos?)

Y recuerda un duro adiós de alguien que conoció hace tiempo mientras que camina hacia ese portal oscuro mientras seguía recordando esa dura despedida.

Kimi ga tooku ni itte mo mada. Itsumo kono kokoro no mannaka

(Incluso si te encuentras lejos. En lo más profundo de este corazón)

Ahora vemos en una especie de salón a Twilight quien se encuentra leyendo un libro con una sola mano mediante que sus amigas la observan a la distancia, un tanto preocupadas por algo que pasó recientemente mientras que su compañera saca una especie de amuleto que le recuerda a alguien.

Ano yasashii egao de umetsukusareta mama

(Que está completamente lleno por esa gentil sonrisa)

Y en un reflejo de pensamiento se muestra el rostro de Issei en ese amuleto quien mostraba una verdadera sonrisa, haciendo que Twilight llore recordando al castaño quien no quería que se alejara de ella y que siguiera a su lado.

Dakishimeta kimi no kakera ni Itami kanjite mo mada tsunagaru kara

(Las piezas de ti que aún aprieto todavía a pesar del dolor están unidas, así que)

Y ese amuleto que tenia Twilight le cae una lagrima de su rostro mediante que brilla con luz propia mientras se dirige hacia una pared para abrir una especie de portal que emite bastante luz, que de otro lado del mismo Issei se percata de ello mientras suavemente dice el nombre de la chica y comienza a correr, y del otro lado del portal Twilight hace lo mismo y comienza a correr sorprendiendo a sus amigas y dos mujeres un tanto mayores que ellas.

Shinjiteru yo mata aeru to I'm waiting for your love

(Creo que volveremos a encontrarnos de nuevo y espero por tu amor)

Mediante que Issei y Twilight se acercan más y más hacia el portal, literalmente cerca entrelazan sus manos y un gran destello de luz hace un cambio de escena que la cámara muestra un gran cielo que rápidamente se cambia a un gran campo de flores que varios pétalos son levantados por el viento mostrando a la pareja unida.

I love you. I trust you

(Yo te amo. Confío en ti)

Y vemos a Issei y Twilight que están juntos y compartiendo un romántico beso mediante que los diversos pétalos de flores los rodean.

Kimi no kodoku wo wakete hoshii

(Deseo que compartas conmigo tu soledad)

Tomados de la mano, Issei y Twilight caminan por el sendero de ese campo de flores mediante que la cámara hace un acercamiento hacia el amuleto que tiene la chica en la mano que tenia libre mientras lo aprieta.

I love you. I trust you

(Yo te amo. Confío en ti)

Y mediante que se sigue viendo ese amuleto que tiene en la mano Twilight, repentinamente se encuentra en una especie de gran salón con un vestido violeta claro con destellos brillantes y ve que estaba dentro de una especie de baile mediante que en una mesa se encuentra Rean conversando sobre sus aventuras con Luna y Celestia acabando una especie de fantasía que ella veía en su mente y la disfrutaba.

Hikari demo yami demo

(Incluso en la luz y en la oscuridad)

Pero al notar que ese alguien no estaba, Twilight busca un asiento para sentarse y comienza a ponerse cabizbaja, triste y a punto de soltar lagrimas, pero ve que una mano se extiende con su palma abierta como si la invitara a bailar.

Futari da kara shinji aeru no

(Porque estamos los dos juntos, podemos creer entre sí)

Y mediante que Twilight levanta su rostro ve que en frente de ella se encuentra Issei quien se encuentra vestido en un traje formal adecuado para este tipo de fiesta haciendo que la chica limpie un tanto sus lagrimas y sonríe mientras acepta la invitación a bailar del castaño.

Hanasanaide

(No te alejes de mí)

Y los dos chicos a su ritmo comienzan a bailar una especie de vals mientras que la cámara se aleja de la pareja que continua bailando mientras se acaba la canción de fondo.

* * *

 **¿La encontraron?**

 **Rainbow: No...y busque en la pastelería.**

 **Pinkie: Yo en la tienda de juegos.**

 **Rarity: Y yo en la tienda de modas...[La ven con duda] ¿Qué? Vamos, puede ser...**

 **No engañas a nadie Rarity...**

 **Twilight: Oigan...¿Oyen eso? [escuchan sonidos en la habitación] A ver... [Abren la puerta para ver a Pinkie durmiendo placidamente]**

 **Fulttershy: Aaaaww, estuvo aquí todo el rato.**

 **Saben, se ve tan tierna cuando esta callada...Yyyyy ahí va algo de mi orgullo...[Baja la cabeza ante la risa del resto] Bueno, estamos nada lejos de la recta final de este arco...eso creo, ni tengo idea cuantos caps haré Dios...no importa, nos vemos la otra semana a la misma hora, por el mismo canal...Agh, serie equivocada, nos vemos.**


	55. Las Dos Caras de la Amabilidad

**Vida la que hay, veo que día a día estamos con más seguidores, eso es bueno ¿Verdad chicas?**

 **Twilight: se acerca Navidad ¿Harás un extra o un especial del fic?**

 **Hmmm, tengo una cosa en mente y para lo otra semana estará, todo a su fecha. Ahora, vamos con los reviews.**

 **Pinkie: Al fin, la semana pasada me quede dormida...un Guest pregunta por el Harem de Ise.**

 **Eso lo mando por PM, siguiente...**

 **Aj: total dxd cree que en este arco Ise conseguirá su nueva forma.**

 **No será así, la nueva forma tiene tiempo antes que haga su debut. La razón que hago esto es porque no estoy de acuerdo en como el cannon se juntaron las 2 formas tan pronto.**

 **Rarity: A Flash Hero ya le respondiste por PM, otro...a ver...Ikari no Ryujin pregunta por el futuro de Spike en este arco...**

 **Hay que esperar amigo, no estamos lejos del climax de este arco.**

 **Rainbow: Kuroneko177 pregunta si hay un anime parecido a esta historia.**

 **No amigo, no lo hay...**

 **Fluttershy: Enjeru te hace estas preguntas, en verdad no las entiendo...**

 **A ver...Pues más chicas para Ise...lo dudo, ya me estoy saturando...lo de Celestia, culpable. Y lo de las apuestas...**

 **Aj, Rarity y Rainbow: ¡NO MAS APUESTAS!**

 **Ves...siguiente...**

 **Twilight: Yami el dragón negro pregunta si Discord tendrá otra forma...**

 **Obvio, sólo hay que esperar el momento. Creo que es todo...**

 **Twilight: ¿No creaste un facebook usando tu perfil?**

 **¡Oh si! Gracias Twilight...Informo que he creado un facebook con mi nombre de Perfil: Izanagi Omega, tiene mi foto de perfil que uso aquí en Fanfiction, el DxD de Ise, no la pueden confundir. Quien desea agregarme hagalo y si quieren mandar opiniones o sugerencias etc. Por cierto, a lo tuyo X29...esa historia será contada más adelante, piensalo como mi versión del vol 8 de DxD, historias cortas.**

 **Pinkie: Hora de los saludos a los que no preguntaron pero hicieron reviews. Saludos a: Tenazlucar123, Ronaldc v2, X29, alexzero, soulalbarn18000, Izanami123 que ha vuelto tras un tiempo, SXESoldier (Daré lo mejor de mí), justinianon262 y SaiyajinSannin.**

 **Dicho eso, iniciemos.**

* * *

 **Sekiryuutei Supremo**

 **Arco 5: La Amistad y el Valor son Uno**

 **Capítulo 55: Las dos caras de la Amabilidad**

* * *

Insertar canción: Last Desire – Maon Kurosaki (TV edit.)

Al inicio de la canción, hay un joven que parece que esta vistiendo un uniforme que usualmente se muestra en la academia Kuoh que al final se muestra Issei que sale de una especie de habitación, luego ve a Rean y van caminado hasta que la escena se cambia hasta la entrada de una academia llamada Canterlot, pero justo antes de entrar, presienten que un enemigo se encuentra detrás de ellos mientras que Issei muestra el Boosted Gear y con un orbe en su palma hace un Dragon Shoot mientras que la onda de energía roja se mantiene en frente de la pantalla mostrando el logo de la historia por unos segundos

Ikusu no michi wo tadori ashi wo tometa darou

(De cuantos caminos seguí, ¿a dónde fue que tuve que parar?)

Al comenzar las letras de la canción, el titulo desaparece pero la energía del Dragon Shoot se mantiene roja pero se cambia al Boosted Gear que usa Issei quien lo vemos a una edad muy joven, unos nueve años que estaba sentado en el piso.

Kooritsuita toki mo ima wa tooi kioku ni kasunde

(Incluso los tiempos congelados, son recuerdos lejanos que se desaparecen)

Issei se levanta mientas se limpia sus lagrimas cambiando la escena viéndose que cambia su apariencia a la que actualmente vive, 16 años y cambia su mirada hacia Rias y varias amistades conocidas, pero cambia su vista algo que lo deja helado.

Nani wo gisei ni subera tsuyoku nareru no ka to

("¿Y qué podría sacrificar para poder ser fuerte?")

Cambiando la cámara hacia Rias y los demás que conocen a Issei, los presentes ven que dos tumbas se aparecen cerca del castaño que emanan dos espíritus de dos personas que tanto quería pero el destino se los quito, eran los fallecidos padres de Issei.

Nigitta mama no te wo mada hodoku yuuki ga motenakute…

(Aún no tengo el valor de soltar esas manos que sostuve…)

Y en ese momento que los espíritus de los padres de Issei toman su mano derecha, el castaño entre lágrimas comienza a tener miedo mediante que los demás, iniciando con Rias y diversas chicas que tienen sentimientos de cariño y/o amor hacia el joven observan como este invoca su Boosted Gear rápidamente para dar un golpe hacia una pared desvaneciendo los espíritus de los padres de Issei.

Eiyuu ni wa narenai kara…

(Y es eso porque un héroe no pude ser…)

Y en ese golpe en la pared, parece que se rompe en tres grandes grietas de vidrio que se aparecen los Cosmic Packs que de ellos se empiezan a mostrar tres grandes manos oscuros que toman a Issei adentrándose a esa grieta que comienza a abrirse como si fuera un portal profundamente oscuro.

Sono koto ni kizuiteita

(Eso siempre lo supe todo el tiempo)

Todos los presentes se alarman por lo que está pasando a Issei, mediante que Rias quería ser la primera en rescatarlo, pero ven que Twilight Sparkle fue la que rescata al castaño tomando uno de sus hombros mientras lo observa y nota como el chico estaba llorando y le iba a dar un golpe para que se recupere.

Semete kimi wo mamoritai sou negau

(Pero en ese instante final, protegerte siempre fue mi deseo)

Pero con la mano derecha Issei detiene el golpe de Twilight quien se sorprende al ver como el chico entre lagrimas lo detuvo, pero se las limpia y con cuatro auras dentro de su cuerpo rompe el agarre de las manos oscuras y la pared vuelve rápidamente a ser intacta mediante que el castaño sale corriendo y de un salto activa su Balance Breaker y le da un golpe de lleno a un enemigo cuando sale del lugar en donde estaba cambiando la escena en una zona de batalla.

Kono karada wo tsurugi ni kaete arehateta michi no yuku

(Transformando este cuerpo a una espada andaré en esta tierra arruinada)

Y rápidamente Issei se encuentra luchando ante varios enemigos que se aparecieron en el aire y el resto se queda pasmado por unos segundos, pero se unen a la batalla ya que no quieren dejar a su amigo solo en lo que está lidiando.

Yowakatta jibun sae kirita susunda

(Incluso corté mi yo débil y voy a seguir hacia delante)

Ahora dentro de un cuarto especial, vemos a diversas compañeras de Twilight junto con las directoras de la academia dentro de un cuarto especial con diversas pantallas viendo expectantes la batalla, rápidamente se cambia a Serafall, Sirzerchs y Grayfia quienes ven desde el inframundo lo que ocurre y finalmente con Rean, que se aleja de Evangeline, Fie, Venelana y dos chicas más ya que ve a un ser oscuro que muestra una tétrica sonrisa.

Itsuka todoku no darou ka kimi ga nozomu mirai ni

(Me pregunto sí llegaremos al futuro que deseaste)

Y ese ser oscuro se presenta ante todos y delante de ellos, liderando el ataque se encuentran Rean, Rias y Twilight quienes las dos ultimas en mención ven que Issei se aparece en frente de los presentes con su Boosted Gear y desviando un ataque del ser con Ascalon sonrojando a las chicas.

Sono hi wo mukaeru made wa boku ga mamorinuku yo

(Y hasta que lleguemos a ese día, te protegeré)

Repentinamente Rias y Twilight toman cada una mano de Issei, pero lentamente suelta sus agarres para preparar la batalla ante el nuevo enemigo que se acerca y comienza alejarse de los chicos sin saber que ellos lo siguen mediante que la cámara va tomando una toma subiendo un paisaje cercano hacia una montaña.

* * *

-¿Vamos bien?- Spike le hizo la pregunta a Ise quien estaba atento escuchando la práctica de los niños.

Debía de admitir que habían mejorado mucho en estos días y no había duda de que en un par de días podrían realizar el espectáculo sin ningún problema o contratiempo, de eso no tenía dudas.

Estaban en el lugar que los Cake habían dado para practicar y para buena suerte de ellos, es un lugar que no deja salir el sonido por lo que los bebés no se ven afectados por las prácticas de ellos. Ise sintió que la noche paso rápido, no solamente porque esos ,3 le han dado pesadillas peores o más realistas…donde para su buena suerte le han dado un acceso del 20% del poder de ellos ya que soportó esa ola, algo que esos 3 no esperaron.

Además, que gracias a eso no escuchó los llamados de los infantes en la madrugada…punto a favor de todo esto. Algo que también le había alegría era ver que los entrenamientos matutinos habían empezado a dar sus frutos con las chicas, se notaba que ya estaban agarrando el ritmo y además hacerse más fuertes.

-Ehm…Ise-san…- Swetie Belle se acercó al castaño algo tímida.- Ahm…a pesar de toda la práctica, aún no soy capaz de hacer bien esa parte.

Ise asintió al oír eso…sabía que esa parte de la canción era difícil no porque sea complicada sino porque requiere del esfuerzo máximo del cantante, en este caso Swetie Belle quien a pesar de las prácticas, aún no lograba hacerla bien.

-No te desesperes Swetie Belle, aún tenemos unos días para seguir entrenando.- Apple Bloom le dio ánimos a su amiga quien asintió algo dudosa.

-Apple Bloom tiene razón, solo hay que esforzarse un poco más, tenemos 3 días aún para el espectáculo.- Tal como Scootaloo dijo, el Festival inicia en dos días pero el espectáculo que muestra a los estudiantes de cualquier grado es en 3 días.

-Que sean 2 días chicas…el día anterior descansarán…no quiero que se sobre esfuercen.

-Aaaawww…- las 3 niñas sonaron deprimidas mientras Spike reía un poco.

-Yo creo que con dos días más estamos bien, ya podemos tocar la canción al 100%, sólo hay que perfeccionar algunas cosas.- el peliverde tenía razón, aún tienen tiempo.

Ise sabía que todo iba bien…pero había algunas cosas en su mente. Una de esas cosas era esa sensación de que algo podía pasar, cosa que era ilógico pero más de una vez a acertado. Dos, esta lo de Twilight…ya tiene una idea lo que va a hacer, sólo espera que sea lo correcto.

-Bueno…sigamos que aún tenemos tiempo.- Ise debía aprovechar los pocos días que quedaban en la isla…en una semana se va.

* * *

-¿¡Qué tú qué!?- Rarity gritó incrédula por lo que sus oídos captaron, fue tal la sorpresa que se hinco con un alfiler.- ¡Ay!

-Tal como lo oyen…lo bese en la mejilla.- Twilight tapó su cara entre sus rodillas.

Todas las chicas estaban ahora mismo en la casa de Rarity, la chica las había citado tras el entrenamiento para que den sus opiniones sobre como están acabando sus vestidos para el baile. Todas habían notado que extrañamente, Twilight se notaba muy nerviosa cada vez que veía a Ise…llegaba hasta el punto que chocó con un árbol por girar tan bruscamente.

-¿Y?- Rainbow no veía nada malo en eso, un beso en la mejilla no es nada raro.- No es la gran…¡Hey!- la chica se quejó del golpe en la nuca, cortesía de su amiga rubia.

-No seas insensible Rainbow…sabes bien que eso para Twilight debió requerir de mucho valor.- Aj se cruzó de brazos al decir eso.- Pero…¿Qué te impulsó a hacer eso vaquera?

-¡No lo sé, solo quería demostrar mi gratitud por lo de ayer con Pinkie…al final el cuerpo me traicionó!- Twilight escondió más su cara, esta vez Fluttershy le dio unas palmadas suaves en la espalda.- ¿Qué haré…? No puedo verlo a la cara…

-A ver, no es tan grave querida…- Rarity detuvo su labor para mirar a Twilight.- Esto sólo significa una cosa…

-¿Así?- Rainbow hizo la pregunta. Todas excepto Twilight la vieron para que se calle.- Ay está bien…me callo.

-Mi punto…Querida ¿Debo de deletrearte lo que sientes o ya lo sabes?- La chica se tensiono al oír eso ¿Podría decirlo en voz alta?

-Vamos Twily, ninguna de nosotras se va a reír de esto.- Pinkie dio su voto de confianza.- Sé sincera…

-Es verdad Twilight somos tus amigas, sé que normalmente soy yo la que es tímida pero…ahora debo darte mi apoyo, igual que tú lo has hecho por mi…

Twilight miró a Pinkie y Fluttershy, ambas le dieron una sonrisa, pasó su vista a Aj y Rainbow, la rubia asintió y la del pelo multicolor solo se encogió de hombros, en señal de que decida lo que decida la ayudará, al final…posó su vista en Rarity quien con la mano le hizo el gesto de que prosiga… Twilight tomó aire para calmar sus nervios.

-M-Me gusta…- Twilight miró a sus amigas…- Creo…estar enamorada de él.- tras decir eso, unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

-Oh Twily…no llores.- la chica abrazó a su mejor amiga quien seguía llorando.

-¿Cómo no voy a llorar? No tiene lógica…lo conozco tres semanas…es absurdo…- Twilight se secó unas lágrimas.- ¿Por qué pasó? Yo nunca busque esto…solo pasó, él me dio esa amistad incondicional que otros chicos no…que sólo me buscaban por un favor o mi fama…pero él…él sólo me vio a mí.

-A veces…un acto simple basta…un acto que en verdad es tan sencillo que en la actualidad es una rareza.- Rarity se arrodilló en frente de si amiga.- ¿Qué harás Twilight?

-No…No sé…él se irá de todos modos en una semana…

-Entonces aprovecha cada momento con él.- Aj le dio ánimos a la chica quien se mostró confusa.- Mira…tienes una semana ¿Verdad? Eso puede bastar…muestra que sientes…así cuándo él se vaya, sabrá tus sentimientos.

-Además…viendo como es, creo que confesarse es el mejor modo de que lo demuestres.- Twilight se sonrojo ante la sugerencia de Rainbow.

-¿¡C-C-C-C-Confesarme!?- la chica ahora parecía una olla a presión.- ¡Imposible, no puedo hacer algo así…me moriría de la vergüenza!- Twilight sacudió sus manos para dar más énfasis.

-Oh Twilight…no es para tanto…bueno quizás si lo es.- Fluttershy notó su mal intento de apoyo.- Pero…al menos debes intentarlo. Yo no podría pero tú…tú sí, demuestra tus sentimientos.

-Pero…no hay ninguna guía para esto…no sé si…

-Agh…querida, el amor no viene con guía, es diferente para cada persona. Twilight ¿Deseas perder la oportunidad y arrepentirte luego?- la mencionada negó en silencio, sabía que hacer eso…solo la haría arrepentirse.

-Pero…y si él no…

-Entonces él no era para ti Twily…- Pinkie la miró con cariño.- Dolerá…pero acá estaremos para darte nuestro apoyo.- la pelirrosa sonrió tras decir eso.- _Aunque dudo que te rechace…se nota que hay algo entre ustedes a leguas._ \- Pinkie la levantó y le dio unas palmadas en la cara.- ¡Ánimo mujer, eres la líder de los elementos de la Armonía, es hora que aceptes la primavera en tu corazón tal como lo hiciste con la amistad!

-Chicas…gracias.- Twilight miró a todas con una sonrisa.- Daré lo mejor de mí.

-¡Abrazo grupal!- Aj dio el grito para el acto conjunto.

Nadie dudó en hacerlo, eran las mejores amigas, ese año de amistad que tenían las había unido a tal grado que sabían que podían confiar ciegamente en ellas. Tras terminar el abrazo…

-Ehm…no es por ser aguafiestas pero…¿Ya decidiste cómo…confesarte?- la pregunta de Rainbow dejó helada a Twilight…no había planeado eso ni de lejos.

-¿Por qué no hacerlo en el día del baile?- la idea de Rarity hizo que todas la vean con sorpresa.- Piénsenlo…un baile romántico, un bello vals, una pareja bailando al ritmo de esta, hablando de sus sentimientos para luego confesarlos para finalmente…

-Ya ya ya…entendimos…- Rainbow detuvo la fantasía de la chica, quien no se veía tan feliz de que la sacarán de su ensoñación.- Si bien sabemos que muchas chicas harán eso…te recuerdo que Ise dijo que no iría a ese baile.

-Pues…olvide decir un detallito…- todas miraron a Twilight que se rasco la mejilla nerviosa.- Dijo que…lo pensaría…

El silencio reinó el lugar varios segundos hasta que…

-¿¡QUEEEEEEEE!?- las 5 chicas gritaron al no creer lo que oyeron, la primera en reaccionar fue, para sorpresa de todas, Fluttershy.

-¿¡Por qué no dijiste eso antes!? ¡Es tu oportunidad Twilight!- La acción de la chica de tomar a su amiga del cuello de la blusa y zarandearla con fuerza tomo a todas por sorpresa, en especial a Twilight que estaba mareada y con los ojos en espiral. Al notar su actitud, Fluttershy la soltó roja de la vergüenza.- ¡Oh my, lo siento! No sé que…

-Por algo es el dicho…las aguas mansas son las más peligrosas. – Aj miró con los ojos entrecerrados lo que acaba de pasar.

-Debemos aprovechar esto.- Rarity sonreía mientras su cerebro hacia un plan…un muy buen plan.- Para mi suerte termine el traje de Ise ayer.

-¿Oh? Eso es genial Rarity pero….¿De qué nos sirve eso?

-En efecto mi querida Pinkie…sirve para nuestra meta, esto se llama aprovechar lo que tienes.- Rarity sonrió como su hubiera resuelto un caso o hallado una conclusión.

-Oh, es usted increíble Detective Rarity.- Pinkie sonreía con admiración…

-¿¡Pueden dejar el acto de Sherlock y Watson para otro día!?- Rainbow sacó a ambas de su actuación, no era hora de estupideces.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Rainbow.- Todas la vieron sorprendidas y la de pelo multicolor sonreía triunfante.- No te acostumbres…¿Cuál es el plan Rarity?

-Simple…Fluttershy…- la mencionada se asustó un poco al ser llamada.- Ve por el idiota…yo tengo un plan.

-O-Ok…- Fluttershy se dirigió a la salida del lugar para ir a su próximo destino. Mientras…

-Emmm ¿Y para qué quieres a Ise aquí Rarity?- Twilight no se sentía mentalmente preparada para hacerle frente aún a su primer amigo varón y ahora interés amoroso.

-Sencillo querida…primero haré que él se pruebe el traje…lo demás vendrá solo…ojojojojojojo.

Todas miraron a Rarity confundidas y algo consternadas, el plan era demasiado sencillo y esa risa tan…extraña les dio nervios…muchos nervios.

¿Cuál era su plan exactamente? Y mejor aún…¿Iba a funcionar?

* * *

En el patio de la escuela, cierto adolescente hacia los últimos arreglos en la lista de canciones de su banda. Pronto era el día en que se hacía ese show donde los mismos alumnos demostraban su talento…claro que eso a él no le importa mucho, más fama y prestigio le importa poco. De ser por él, cambiaría todo eso y más para que ella lo vea cómo él la ve.

Twilight siempre había estado en la mente del joven, mucho antes que fuera la elegida por el elemento de la Magia…él siempre la vio desde que eran niños. Flash no siempre fue el típico chico popular de la escuela, no…él antes era el objeto de burlas de los bravucones en primaria…sólo porque era muy hábil en varias cosas, la envidia lo hizo víctima de burlas y agresiones.

No fue hasta la secundaria media que un día conoció a Shining, el capitán del club de lucha, que las cosas cambiaron, él le dio la oportunidad de ser algo más, de poder defenderse y no dejar que lo humillen. Fue en esos días donde la conoció, Twilight era distinta a las demás niñas…era algo rara, siempre con las narices en un libro. Si no lo acababa no lo dejaba y eso también la hacía objetos de burlas de todos, de los niños porque era muy rara y de las niñas porque, a pesar se todo, era una niña muy linda…

A pesar de todo, ella no se inmutó ni una vez ante las burlas, seguía en lo suyo. Ese acto llamó su atención y sin que se de cuenta, él sólo la veía a ella…han pasado casi 4 años desde ese día y a pesar de sus intentos de acercarse a ella siempre acababan en fracaso, más por la actitud antisocial de la misma, nunca dejó de intentarlo. Se hizo el chico más popular de la secundaria en un intento de que ella…lo note o lo vea, no fue hasta que ella se volvió la elegida del elemento de la Magia que su actitud dio giro…se veía más sociable y poco a poco vio que no alejaba a la gente de ella. Volvió a hacer el intento de acercarse y esta vez, al menos ella no lo alejó…sintió que era su oportunidad, esta vez lo iba a hacer bien…invitarla al baile y…

Bueno, esa era la idea…cuando iniciaron las vacaciones, ella empezó a actuar algo distinto…como si un brillo ahora la envolviera, era raro verla así…a pesar de sus intentos de invitarla a hacer algo o simplemente charlar, ella se disculpaba con decir que tenía asuntos que atender. No fue hasta que su senpai y amigo Shining le dijo sobre la razón de todo eso que se quedó helado, al parecer Twilight había conocido a un chico por medio de un método ortodoxo y raro pero que por alguna razón…ella le tenía mucho aprecio…

¿Cómo era posible…? Él intentando acercarse a ella por años y un desconocido del exterior lo logra en menos de un mes. No era justo pensó…pero así era la vida, nada justa. Cuando Shining le dijo para ir al laboratorio de su padre, que Twilight iría con el chico y sus amigas, no dudó en ir…

Ahí lo vio, era un chico simple…nada del otro mundo, a parte de los rumores de que peleó de igual a igual con Aj y Rainbow Dash al mismo tiempo. No iba a dejar que un forastero se le adelante, de ninguna manera…

Al final, no pudo negar que las apariencias engañan…con lo que vio esa vez, esa habilidad que sin duda tenía algo que ver con eso de los X-Rounder que el papá de Twilight y Shining dijo en su momento…supo que ese chico era peligroso…más si lo que escuchó de uno de los amigos de Shining es verdad de que algo pasó con él el día del aniversario de Shining y su esposa. Por ello, la esposa de este no le ha dirigido la palabra en 3 días…¿Por qué Cadance se sentiría así por un desconocido? No tenía lógica….pero no importa, no iba a rendirse…iba a luchar por los sentimientos de Twilight, no era el fin…

-Hey Flash…¿Qué haces ahí sentado?- una voz sacó al chico de sus pensamientos.- Sabes…tocar la guitarra requiere que muevas las manos, no que la tengas inmóvil.

-Cállate Chester…- el chico rio por la broma de su amigo. Chester era un chico muy alegre de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos marrones, le gustaba organizar reuniones y similares, muchos lo comparaban con Pinkie Pie en eso de organizar fiestas…aunque la misma ha dicho que lo detesta, aunque nunca dio una razón.- ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que…

-Los de mi salón ya arreglaron todo, que las 6 elegidas de la armonía hayan arreglado todo facilitó lo demás.- Chester sacó una barra de chocolate y le dio un mordisco.- ¿Quieres?

-No, paso…- Flash negó el gesto, no es que no le agrade el chocolate….es que ya lo mordió.- ¿Y ya tienes pareja para el baile?

-Nop…sabes que mi invitación a Pinkie fue rechazada estrepitosamente.- Flash sonrió nervioso…Chester le hizo la invitación formal con un pastel, el favorito de ella….su respuesta fue simple, ese pastel en su cara…el NO más claro de la historia.

-Bueno…trata de nuevo.- Chester negó con la cabeza.- Vamos hombre…no pierdes nada…

-No, el mensaje de la última vez quedó bien claro.- Chester acabó su barra de chocolate.- Pero olvídate de mí ¿Y qué hay de tu avance con Twilight?- a esas palabras, Flash bajo la cabeza.- Nada bien…aún es increíble que sólo tengas ojos para ella por 8 años, incluso rechazaste a esa chica que se fue de la isla el año pasado…su cabello color fuego era bonito como ella.

-Sabes que…lo he intentado pero no he podido soltar mis sentimientos por ella…a menos que me rechace, no dejaré de intentar.- Chester rodó los ojos…- Además aún existe la chance de que me diga que sí.

-Por favor…sabes que últimamente todo mundo dice que para con ese chico nuevo…ella y sus amigas han sido vistas con él un centenar de veces.- Flash lo miró serio…- Mira, no es por ser mala onda ni nada por el estilo pero ya sabes que dicen todos…que hay algo entre ella y ese chico. Yo mismo he visto que ella lo trata distinto….

-Es porque es un hombre…

-Por favor, esa excusa ni tú te la crees. Deja de ser ciego Flash…Twilight está enamorada de ese chico y eso es un hecho.- Flash lo miró molesto, cosa que el otro se lo esperaba.- Las verdades enfurecen y duelen…amigo, te digo esto para que luego no te pongas a sufrir cuando Twilight y él…

-Eso no pasará.- el joven se levantó y puso su guitarra a un lado.- Decidí que este año invitaría a Twilight al baile y eso no ha cambiado, no me voy a rendir.

-Como quieras…- Chester vio a Flash alejarse sin que este diga una palabra.- ¡Suerte!...Idiota…- Chester sonrió al ver que ya había cumplido con su parte.- ¿Qué te pareció mi acción…Lust?

De entre las sombras, el líder de los encapuchados se mostró con Trixie apareciendo de un lado del edificio nada feliz.

-Excelente trabajo Sloth.- Lust sabía que ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo para que esa emoción nazca en el corazón del joven y cuando eso pase y lo invada…tendrán a su último miembro con ellos.- ¿Qué pasa Pride? Te ves molesta.

-No llames a Trixie así, imbécil…y no es nada que te incumba.- Trixie detestaba que la llamaran por ese seudónimo, por más preciso que sea y la defina…- ¿Ahora qué? Gluttony y Envy no se han mostrado.

-Ellos están haciendo sus últimos preparativos, ya sabes que Gluttony le gusta siempre…tener más, Envy aún sigue con sus preparaciones para nuestra meta y también con preocupaciones sobre ese chico Ise.- Sloth lo miró serio.

-De ser tú no me confiaría Lust…ese chico me da una mala espina, siento que él será una molestia. Solo espero que él no se meta en mi camino.

-¿Tanto deseas a esa chica Pinkie, Sloth?- Trixie miró al chico con aburrimiento pero este solo soltó una carcajada.- ¿De que te ríes?

-Jajaja, de nada…es solo que…no es esa Pinkie a la que busco.- Trixie se mostró confusa…¿No esa Pinkie?- Sólo quiero ver a su otro yo…y haré lo que sea para que salga.

* * *

-¿Ya acabaron?- Rean cargaba unas cuantas bolsas de compras

Él y las directoras de la escuela daban un paseo por el Mall del lugar, no era nada del otro mundo para Rean, había visto más grandes pero el simple hecho de tener que llevar bolsas es un dolor de espalda horrible…las mujeres y su fascinación por las compras nunca dejan de sorprenderlo.

-Sólo un poco más Rean, sé paciente.- Celestia se probaba un vestido. La mujer no dudaba en mostrar su buen humor, incluso los mismos transeúntes notaron que ella se veía muy feliz.

-Ahm…¿Cómo me pongo esto?- Luna tenía un vestido en sus manos sin idea de como ponérselo, por ello decía que no le gustaba usar estas cosas formales.

-A ver…déjeme ayudarte…Rean, sé un caballero y date la vuelta y cierra los ojos, voy a ir a ayudar a Luna y no estoy presentable.- el mencionado suspiró y se dio media vuelta. No es que nunca haya visto una mujer desnuda, el punto es que no desea ser víctima de la ira de Celestia.

La mujer salió del vestidor donde estaba, usando el vestido que planeaba comprar pero no estaba bien puesto ya que se le veía parte del busto. Entró a ayudar a su hermana menor quien dio un gritito al ver a su hermana mayor.

-¡Celestia! ¿¡Por qué usas ese vestido tan…tan…jocoso!?- la mayor rio al ver a su hermanita actuar así, a pesar de la edad de ambas…Luna era muy inocente ya que nunca había salido con un hombre…ella igual pero si ha sabido usar sus atributos para sacarse una carcajada, los hombres son seres tan simples.

-Oh, vamos Luna…deberías ser un poco más atrevida.- Celestia sonrió con malicia, cosa que hizo temblar a Luna.- Este vestido es muy simple, si deseas que Rean te desee…debes usar algo más.

-¿¡Quién dijo que deseo que él…!? ¡Kya! ¿¡De dónde sacaste eso!? ¡No, no lo voy a usar…muestra demasiado mis muslos!- Luna luchaba para librarse del agarre de su hermana quien tenía un brillo divertido en los ojos.

-Jujuju…Rean siempre ha visto tus piernas Luna…deberías aprovechar ese atributo tuyo, además…tu color de piel las hace ver muy sexis.- Celestia sabía que con ese argumento, había ganado.

-¿D-De verdad?- La chica pensó un rato sus opciones…- O-Ok…lo haré.

-¡Excelente, ahora déjame darte un consejo sobre el escote que…!

-¡Eso no lo voy a escuchar!- Rean tenía un tic en la ceja…podía escuchar todo maldición, incluso los que estaban en la tienda reían discretamente.

- _Mierda…¿Acaso no pueden ser más…pudorosas? Todo el mundo se me ha quedado viendo.-_ Rean estaba rojo de la vergüenza.

Tomo un par de pastillas que debía tomar cada 24 horas y se las tragó sin dudar. Sabía que aún le faltaba un mes y algo más para volver al 100%...oh bueno, había que recordar una cosa…estaba exhausto, no por algo malo sino que Celestia no se le ha despegado desde que se vieron hoy y no dudaba en presumir de su nuevo estatus con él, sí…habían decidido iniciar una relación, ella no dudó en mostrar su alegría como se debe pero claro, Luna los miraba un poco molesta…tenía que hablar con ella ya que la misma Celestia le había dicho que era necesario para que las cosas funcionen bien y su hermana no se sienta desplazada…a veces odia esto de la poligamia…

-¡Hey Rean!- giró al escuchar su nombre para verse con…- ¡Tada!

Celestia salió del vestidor con Luna a su lado, la mayor usaba un vestido blanco con detalles dorados además que estaba hecho de tal manera que su busto estaba bien resaltado y vaya que lo estaba…Luna por otro lado, si bien carecía del busto de su hermana…usaba un vestido negro con detalles plateados, solo que la zona donde las piernas estaban…el vestido tenía una apertura para que sus muslos sean vistos…Rean nunca lo diría en voz alta pero en verdad amaba los muslos de Luna…

-¿Qué tal?- Rean se quedó idiota medio segundos antes de volver en sí.

-S-Se ven bien.- Ambas sabían que eso sería lo mejor que él diría, siempre fue un tipo nervioso en ese rubro.

-Excelente, voy a hacer una consulta, ya regreso.- Celestia no dudo en ir a hablar con la dueña del lugar sobre algo que quería saber.

En su lugar, Luna notó que su hermana lo hizo adrede…sabía que Rean y su hermana habían iniciado algo entre ellos, ella estaba dispuesta a hacerlo también pero estaba nerviosa…odia que dentro de su carácter fuerte y temerario, este una adolescente nerviosa por su primer amor pero así era, Rean fue su primer amor. Celestia siempre fue más…abierta que ella y antes de enamorarse de Rean, no dudaba en interesarse en distintos chicos…obviamente ella no era así…ahora desearía tener un poco de la confianza de su hermana.

-Te ves bien Luna…- las palabras de Rean la hicieron dar un gritito nervioso.- Jejeje, vamos mujer…actúas como una adolescente nerviosa.

-Pues lo lamento…a diferencia tuya yo nunca he estado en una relación y mi hermana siempre fue más suelta…yo no soy de ese tipo.- Luna bajó la cabeza avergonzada.

-Nah…sabes que esa actitud tuya cuando estas en privado es algo me gusta de ti.- Luna se sonrojo un poco y sonrió por el halago.- Sabes…Celestia ya me dijo porque desea estar conmigo a pesar de mi…situación.- Luna se tenso al escuchar eso.- Luna…si deseas que yo…bueno…ya sabes, debes de decirme que piensas tú…

Luna se tenso y empezó a hervir mismo estilo olla a presión ¿Quería que se lo diga…? ¿¡Aquí!? ¡En una tienda de vestidos para colmo! ¿¡Este idiota no conoce de la delicadeza!? Oh bueno, así es él y es una de las razones por la que se enamoró de él.

Luna dio un vistazo rápido a los costados para ver si había alguien cerca, al ver no moros en la costa…tomó a Rean del brazo y lo jaló al interior del vestidor rápidamente.

-¡Oye!

-Ssshhh…guardia silencio.- Luna puso su cabeza sobre el pecho del humano quien se notaba sorprendido.- Mira…estoy…estoy nerviosa ¿De acuerdo?

-¿Luna…?

-Siempre…Siempre me has gustado…ese día que llegaste a la isla, herido y confundido…no dudaste en confiar en mi…a pesar de mi actitud algo…algo tosca contigo…- Luna afianzó su agarre en la casaca de Rean.- Me gustas desde mucho antes de que Celestia se haya interesado en serio en ti pero…nunca te lo dije por miedo….y que también nunca estabas aquí…- Luna lo pasó a ver con unas lágrimas.- Aún tras todos estos años…no ha cambiado, te amo Rean…prefiero mil veces hacer el esfuerzo de compartirte que perderte…porque de hacerlo, me sentiré muerta en vida…no me importa lo demás, sólo estar contigo me basta.

Rean se sorprendió al escucharla, a pesar del sonrojo y nervios en la voz de Luna, Rean sabía que era verdad cada palabra…suspiró rendido, digna hermana de Celestia. Es convincente cuando se lo propone…Luna se tensiono cuando Rean tomó sus mejillas y no dudó en acercar su rostro al de ella, el beso que recibió duró unos segundos pero bastó para ella para saber lo que necesitaba…unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos pero no le importó, estaba feliz…al terminar el beso, ambos rieron un poco…el ambiente estaba un poco cargado pero en fin…habría que acostumbrarse…

-¡Qué bien!

-¡Aaahhh!- Ambos gritaron del susto al ver Celestia tenía la cabeza dentro del vestidor a través de las cerradas cortinas.

-¡Al fin, mi hermanita dio su primer beso!- Luna miraba a su hermana con deseos de matarla por revelar eso…no era necesario.- ¡Ahora que todo está solucionado…yo también deseo un beso!

-¿¡Qué!? ¡No, él aún me debe unos cuantos!- Luna detuvo a su hermana que rápidamente fue por Rean a reclamar sus labios.

Ambas mujeres en eso empezaron a forcejear en medio del vestidor mientras Rean por obra de milagro logró salir de ahí…y dejar a esos dos en lo suyo. Tras salir notó que los presentes lo miraban entre asombrados y picarones…este solo rio nervioso mientras aún escuchaba a esas dos discutir. Y eso que sólo es el inicio pensó…aún falta regresar a casa y…

-La que me espera…- Sin duda pero…valdrá la pena.

* * *

-En serio…Fluttershy ¿Qué es tan importante?- Ise caminaba al lado de su amiga quien sonreía nerviosa.

Tras ayudar a los niños un buen rato, Fluttershy apareció para pedirle a Ise que la acompañe a la casa de Rarity…el castaño no dudó en hacerlo ya que tenía interés en ver de que hablan…claro que antes de irse les pidió a los niños que sigan en su práctica.

Tras salir y tomar camino en dirección de la casa de su amiga modista, Ise ya quería saber que era eso tan importante.

-Pues…Rarity ya terminó tu traje y bueno…desea que te lo pruebes a ver si te gusta.- Ise asintió…¿Para que tanto misterio si era por eso?

-Oh bueno, suena bien…a fin de cuentas tal vez si lo use…- Esas palabras llamaron la atención de Fluttershy quien quiso un poco más de información.

-¿Y…Y porque lo dices?- Ise solo se llevó las manos hacia la parte de atrás del cuello.

-Tal vez si vaya al baile ese…a fin de cuentas…todos van a ir, hasta mi maestro…sería patético que yo no vaya y me quede sólo.- la pelirrosa rio ante la honesta respuesta.- Por cierto…¿Y el perrito? No sabemos nada de él.

-¡Oh, él está bien! Es sólo que aún le buscamos una familia…al parecer nadie lo quiere, ya está algo grande y nadie desea un perro ya de esa edad…al parecer me lo quedaré yo pero….mi papá en alérgico a los perros.

-Ahm…¿Una amante de los animales con un padre alérgico a…los animales?- Fluttershy asintió.- Jajaja, vaya giros de la vida.- Ise no dudó en reír al oír eso…- Bueno, dado que así van las cosas…¿No te molesta que me lo quede yo?

-¿¡De verdad!?- La chica no se esperó eso, Ise asintió…a fin de cuentas la idea de una mascota siempre paso por su cabeza.- ¡Oh, gracias Ise-san!- la chica abrazó al joven para luego retirarse avergonzada.- ¡Oh my, perdón!

-Nah...todo bien…- Ise no le tomó molestia al gesto, se notaba que estaba feliz.- Solo te pido que lo tengas tú hasta que yo me tenga que ir…tenerlo en casa de los Cake no es lo mejor ahora con los bebés.

-Si…suena bien…- Fluttershy suspiró un poco, Twilight tenía suerte…se notaba que Ise era un buen chico, se había vuelto su amigo rápidamente y a pesar de que es como cualquier chico, algo pervertido, es más calmado que el resto…¿Algún día ella encontrará a ese alguien que la haga sentirse especial?

-¿Pasó algo?- Fluttershy salió de sus pensamientos al notar que se quedó mirando a la nada.

-Oh…no nada…es sólo que…a veces pienso que por mi timidez, nunca tendré a alguien que me vea…como alguien especial.- Ise notó que la chica lo decía más por el hecho de que es su vida había estado enamorada o que simplemente no había conocido a ese alguien que la haga sentirse especial….no es que él fuera un experto en el rubro.

-Sólo espera Fluttershy, a veces las mejores cosas de la vida tardan en llegar.- La chica sonrió al escuchar al joven.- Te lo aseguro, un día hallaras a ese alguien especial.

-Gracias Ise-san…me hiciste recordar lo que Rainow me dijo una vez.- Ise asintió al escuchar eso pero le llegó una duda…

-¿Cómo se hicieron ustedes 2 amigas? No me malentiendas pero…ustedes son tan distintas y veo que son las mejores amigas.

-Oh…pues…de niña los demás se burlaban de mí, era muy tímida y bueno…era el objetivo de burlas.- Ise no pudo evitar relacionar eso un poco con lo de Pinkie.- Rainbow un día vio eso y fue en mi ayuda a pesar de que no me conocía. Al final dijo que lo hizo no por mí sino porque no aguantaba a los bravucones pero…eso bastó para que nos hagamos amigas…- Fluttershy sonrió algo nostálgica.- Rainbow siempre ha sido muy…exigente y confiada en lo que hace…yo no soy así por ello admiro su actitud, es mi mejor amiga y mi modelo a seguir…

-Claro que…imites lo bueno…- la chica rio al captar lo que él quería decir, tal vez quiera a Rainbow como una hermana pero está consciente de sus defectos.- Aunque tú también tienes buenos puntos que se deben imitar.

-¿Sí…?

-Claro…ser amable no es algo sencillo, créeme…en el exterior es algo que ya casi no existe o se muestra mucho, lo que nadie sabe o recuerda es que de la amabilidad nace la compasión y bueno…eso lleva a otras cosas…al menos eso creo…- Ise solo se rasco la nuca al decir eso.

Fluttershy ahora entendía porque Twilight sentía lo que sentía por Ise, en verdad era un chico extraño a pesar de lo que pasó en su vida, tiene un punto de vista optimista sobre cosas que otros olvidan.

-Me alegro que pienses eso Ise-san.- Fluttershy sonrió al igual que Ise…ambos siguieron su camino hacia la casa de Rarity.

Finalmente ambos llegaron, se vio a la madre de Rarity preparando la cena y ante la sorpresa de ambos, ella les dio la bienvenida y que suban sin ningún problema, que su hija y las demás los esperan arriba…también agradecía a Ise por ayudar a su hija menor en su acto, el castaño solo dijo que no era nada…que lo hacía encantado…tras ello, ambos subieron donde el resto los esperaban. Tras llegar…

-¡Al fin llegan!- Rarity tomó a Ise del cuello y lo jaló hacia el interior del lugar.- ¡Tardaron una eternidad!

-¡Nadie dijo que fuera una emergencia!- Ise trato de soltarse del agarre para poder respirar pero…no podía.- ¿¡Qué te sucede!?

-¡Silencio, necesito concentrarme!- La chica puso al joven en frente de ella y lo examino con ojo crítico…cosa que lo puso nervioso.- Si…creo que con lo que hice está perfecto.

-¿Cómo, de qué hablas? Podrían decirme de que habla la Reina del Drama.- Ise miró a las demás quienes sonrieron cómplices aunque Twilight desvió la mirada.- Ahm…¿Hola?

-Lo lamento I-nii pero no podemos ayudarte…- Pinkie desvió la mirada con gracia ante la expresión de horror de Ise.

-Pero no me han dicho que…¡Hey!- Ise se vio arrastrado por Rarity hacia la cortina para vestirse, la chica le entregó unas ropas ante la duda de este.- ¿Y esto?

-No hables…ve a ponerte esto.- Ise iba a decir algo más pero….- ¡No me refutes jovencito y entra ahora!- Rarity le tomó de la oreja como madre que reprende a su hijo y lo llevó a la zona de cambio ante la risa nada discreta de las presentes.

-¡Ayayayay, entendí entendí! ¡Yo sé caminar sólo!- el castaño se quejaba del dolor, él el Sekiryuutei y Rey Supremo…incapaz de hacerle frente a una mujer furiosa….nada nuevo, no será el primero ni el último.

-¡Ahora entra y llámame cuando estés listo para revisarte!- Rarity lo lanzó hacia el vestidor, el golpe y la queja de Ise sacó una carcajada más sonora.

-¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Es increíble pensar que él haya logrado lo que dice haber logrado!- Rainbow hacia esfuerzos para no caer al suelo.

-Jejeje, eso nos demuestra que es como nosotros Rainbow…un chico común.- Aj se tapó el sombrero para cubrir su risa.- Bien tomado ahí Rarity.

-Gracias…¿Viste Twilight? Así debes actuar si deseas que no se descarrile o haga cosas indebidas.- La chica suspiró ante el consejo…aunque lo tendría en cuenta.

-Pobre I-nii…siempre lo lastiman por tonto.- Pinkie estaba feliz con su condición de hermana menor de Ise…le daba pie para nuevas bromas y situaciones.- ¿Y de qué hablaron Fluttershy?

-Oh…nada en especial, sólo me dijo que él se quedará con el perrito.- Twilight y las demás se sorprendieron al oír eso.

-¿En serio?- Twilight sabía que Ise no tenía mascotas en su casa, él se lo dijo pero que sí le gustaría tener uno.- Parece que Ise desea cumplir su sueño de niño…él siempre quiso una mascota.- Todas se mostraron algo tristes al recordar que técnicamente… a él le destruyeron al infancia.

-Oigan…saben…a pesar de todo, tenemos suerte…- Rainbow se miró un mechón del cabello.- Es decir, tenemos a nuestras familias y hemos logrado de algún modo tener una infancia normal pero…él no…

-Eso lo hemos visto querida, lo que más me sorprende es que…no lo he visto quejarse de la vida que tiene…es raro, yo lo hubiera hecho.- Rarity solo suspiró al imaginarse estar en su lugar.

-Bueno….nosotras no somos nadie para…decir algo sobre que ha visto y vivido, es su vida.- Aj miró a Twilight quien se mostraba deprimida.- Vamos vaquera, no pongas esa cara…

-Es sólo que…deseo que…ya no piense en eso…quiero ayudarlo a...- Pinkie se puso atrás de la chica y tomó entre sus manos los pechos de su amiga.- ¡Kya! ¿¡Que crees que haces!?

Twilight le dio un codazo a la pelirrosa en la cara, esta cayó al suelo con una boba sonrisa de victoria mientras el resto la veían complicadas…¿Para que fue eso? Sólo se ganó un buen golpe por parte de Twilight que se cubría el pecho con sus manos y miraba a la víctima con deseos de asesinarla.

-Owwwiiiee….así está mejor….así es nuestra Twily….- Twilight se sorprendió al escuchar eso.- Es verdad que no eres la única triste por el pasado de I-nii pero…podemos hacer que su presente sea mejor y con ello, crear un futuro genial para él…- Twilight vio como su amiga le sonrió a pesar del golpe.- Créelo o no Twily…fue gracias a ti que estamos aquí y que bueno….somos amigas.

-Hay que darle un punto a la loca….sin ti Twilight, de seguro nunca nos hubiéramos llevado tan bien como lo hacemos ahora.- Rainbow se rasco la nuca y miró a otra dirección avergonzada mientras Aj la abrazaba con un brazo.- ¡Hey!

-La enanita tiene razón.- Rainbow trató de zafarse del agarre para matar a la rubia pero no pudo.- Si estamos aquí es por ti Twilight…así que no dudes…

-Si deseas ayudar a Ise…hazlo, nosotras te daremos nuestro apoyo.- Rarity tomó a Twilight del hombro y le dio un guiño en señal de confianza.

-Además…todas aquí daremos lo mejor por ayudarlo ya que es nuestro amigo.- Incluso la tímida Fluttershy estaba metida en esto, eso era una sorpresa.

-Sí…es verdad…- Twilight asintió más decidida.- No es hora de pensar en un pasado que nunca va a cambiar. Daré lo mejor para que Ise sea feliz ahora y en el futuro…deseo…deseo ser parte de ese futuro…- Twilight estaba ahora más decidida, sentía en su corazón que…ese era su lugar, que debía estar al lado de él y ayudarlo…hacerlo feliz.

Todas asintieron a la nueva convicción de Twilight quien estaba ahora más segura que nunca, iba a declarar sus sentimientos a Ise y nada la iba a detener ¿Qué eran unos nervios? Ha enfrentado cosas peores en su vida…puede hacerlo.

-¡Rarity, ya está…solo me falta ponerme esta estúpida corbata pero no sé hacerlo!- A la voz de Ise, Twilight empezó a sudar nerviosa…¿Podrá hacerlo?

Todas suspiraron al ver que la reciente convicción de Twilight fue…derrumbada en un segundo, Rarity suspiró al ver que aún deben de asegurar algunas cosas pero primero…

-¿¡Cómo no sabes ponerte una simple corbata!?- la chica gritó molesta por ello…era absurdo. Caminó hacia la cortina y entró a ayudar a Ise a ponerse la dichosa prenda.

Tras ello, los segundos se volvieron silenciosos por un motivo…todos esperaron que Rarity diga algo de lo que vio o le grite a Ise por haber hecho algo malo pero no fue así…solo había silencio.

-Ahm…Este silencio es algo incómodo ¿Verdad?- Todas asintieron a las palabras de Fluttershy, ya se estaban preocupando.

-Ok…tengo unas sugerencias….o Rarity lo está estrangulando en silencio o ella se desmayó porque él hizo algo mal.- las sugerencias de Aj no eran nada…descabelladas, obviamente conociendo a Rarity sabías que el drama es su segundo nombre.

En eso, Rarity salió del vestidor con la mirada desencajada…todas la miraron incrédulas ¿Qué pasó?

-Aún no me creo lo increíble que soy al hacer trajes…¡Quedó es-péc-ta-cu-lar!- la chica dio un saltito de emoción que confundió a todas.- ¡Ise, sal para que te vean!

-¡De ningún modo, me veo absurdo!- Todas rieron discretamente ante la negativa del castaño.

-¡O sales de ahí de buena manera o lo harás a la mala!- Ise se tensionó al escuchar la amenaza.

[Mejor obedece compañero, no es buena idea molestarla…además, si en algo te ayuda….creo que te ves bien y eso ya es decir mucho]- la voz de Ddraig se escuchó, cosa que todas menos Rarity mostraron sorpresa.

-Bien…- Ise movió las cortinas y se mostró ante todas con el traje que Rarity había hecho.

Era un terno negro que le quedaba a la medida, usaba una corbata carmesí con una camisa blanca y zapatos formales negros, incluso se había amarrado el largo del cabello para verse un poco más presentable, aunque tenía el Boosted Gear invocado eso no afectaba en nada la vista. Sobra decir que todas se quedaron sin habla…lo admitían se veía bien, nadie pensaría que es un chico de clase media.

-*Silbido* Wow, Rarity…lo admito…te has superado a ti misma.- Rainbow no dudó en felicitar a su amiga en su trabajo, estaba bien hecho.

-Oh my…Ise-san…te ves muy bien.- Fluttershy no dudaba en mostrar su asombro, de seguro el dicho el traje hace a uno se aplica bien aquí.

-Lo admito vaquero, serás todo un rompe corazones con eso puesto.- La rubia no dudó en decir que se veía bien, no estaba al nivel de esos chicos de cara bonita pero por otro lado él daba un aire de un chico común pero que tiene lo suyo.

-En verdad esa no es mi meta…

[Por favor compañero, un poco de estilo te vendría bien]- Ise rodó los ojos antes las palabras de Ddraig, no le interesaba tener estilo.- [A ver, Twilight…¿Qué opinas tú?]- Todas se sorprendieron al escuchar a Ddraig aunque se escuchó un ligero tono de malicia en su voz…él lo sabía y lo hizo adrede.

-¿¡Y-Yo!?- Twilight se sonrojo al notar que Ise se le quedó viendo en espera de su respuesta.

Twilight en eso sintió que se quedó sin habla….como odiaba esta sensación, se sentía estúpida…de ahí el dicho de que el amor te hace idiota. Lo odiaba, odiaba pensar lo bien que se veía con ese traje, sabía que Ise era atractivo pero su estilo normal cubría eso…pero este traje le hacía ver que en efecto lo era…esos brazos que a pesar del saco se veían que estaban entrenados, esos que la abrazaron una vez y ahora deseaba estar en ellos de nuevo y nunca irse…esos ojos que a pesar de su rareza, le quedaban…esos que quisiera ver todo el tiempo…en eso se imaginó a ella en el baile con Ise, bailando el vals de cierre…ese vals romántico que todos aprovechan para confesar sus sentimientos….bailar esa canción y que en medio de ella…ellos…ellos…

-¿Twilight?- Ise se acercó al rostro de su amiga la verla tan callada y roja.- ¿Qué pasa?

Twilight al verlo tan cerca…tan cerca de ella…la pobre no aguantó más, su cara se volvió totalmente roja y como si fuera una tetera, el vapor salió disparado de su rostro ante la sorpresa de Ise y el resto, ella se tambaleó unos segundos hasta al final caer de espaldas desmayada y ser sostenida por Pinkie quien se mostró muy preocupada y sorprendida.

-¿¡Twily, que pasa!? ¡Ok, entendemos que I-nii se ve guapo pero no es para tanto!- Pinkie trato de hacerla reaccionar…no pudo…se había ido.- ¡Nooooooooo, la he perdido, perdí a mi mejor amiga! ¡Ita!

-No es gracioso.- Rarity le dio un coscorrón a la chica por graciosa mientras Ise se mostró confuso pero si se rio por el acto de su imouto de cariño.- Ise…se un amor y ve a cambiarte, no querrás arrugar el traje.

-O-Ok…pero y….

-Déjanos a ella a nosotras picarón.- Rainbow sonreía divertida mientras Aj le daba aire a Twilight con su sombrero y Fluttershy le daba palmadas en la cara para que vuelva en sí.- Anda ve…

Ise asintió mientras Ddraig se mataba a carcajadas, la venganza era tan dulce…aún no olvida la idea de ayer de Twilight de querer masacrarlo y retorcerlo del dolor a través de Ise por medio del sistema de sincronía, nadie se metía con él y salía impune.

[Muajajajaja, venganza cumplida]

-Creo que debo limitar el número de animes que ves….ya me estás asustando….- Ise dio un suspiró al decir eso…tenía que limitar a Ddraig antes que sea muy tarde.

-Muy bien, revívanla…- Rarity miraba a sus amigas en un intento de hacer revivir a Twilight, quien no mostraba signos de volver en sí.

-Esperen…oigo que dice algo.- Rainbow miró que la chica murmura algo.

Fluttershy al ser la más cercana a su rostro se acercó a ella a escuchar los murmullos. Al hacerlo y escuchar lo que decía, se sonrojo al extremo y alzó la cabeza con los ojos bien abiertos…

-¿Qué dijo?- Pinkie se mostraba confusa por la reciente acción de la chica.

-N-N-N-N-N-N-No estaría b-b-b-b-b-bien decirlo…- todas la miraron confusas para luego notar la sonrisa boba de Twilight y el…¿Rastro de sangre en la nariz?

-Ooooohhhh…entiendo…- Aj se sonrojo un poco al imaginar lo que Twilight tenía en mente ahora.

-¡Bah, no es hora de que se ponga a fantasear!- Rainbow tenía un sonrojo ligero pero era cierto, debían despertarla.- ¡Hay que enfriarla!

-¡Yo me encargo!- Pinkie creó una esfera de agua y la puso sobre la cara de la inconsciente y la reventó sobre ella.

-¡Ah, me ahogó!- Twilight reaccionó al sentir el líquido en su cara para luego ver a sus amigas que la veían entre aliviadas y avergonzadas.- ¿Qué…por qué me ven así y…por qué me sangra la nariz?- En eso, su cerebro conectó su reciente sueño con…- ¡Oh Dios, tierra…trágame!

-Ya ya…querida no es algo malo que…tengas esos sueños y fantasías…- Rarity estaba roja la decir eso, su piel un poco más blanca no era de ayuda.- Además, veo que mi plan resultó.

-¿Plan? Se desmayó, yo no vi ningún plan.- Aj no entendía nada.

-Tal vez…ella solo quería que Twilight viera a Ise y como irá si va al baile…yo solo digo.- La buena deducción de Fluttershy fue aplaudida por Rarity.

-¿¡En serio!? Que absurdo…- Rainbow agachó la cabeza decepcionada por tan ridículo plan.

-Pero sirvió…¿Verdad Twily? De seguro deseas ir al baile acompañado de I-nii y como estuvo vestido.- Twilight no dijo nada…solo los murmullos se oyeron…

-Déjame decirte querida…si logras convencer a Ise de que vaya, haré de tu vestido uno de maravilla, serás irresistible.- Rarity ya hacía ideas en como modificar el vestido ya casi terminado de Twilight.

-O-Ok…hoy mismo le volveré a tocar el tema…le pediré que me acompañe a mi casa y…

-¡Rarity! ¿¡Dónde guardo esta cosa!?- la mencionada suspiró cansada…este chico es un buen muchacho pero no tiene el toque mínimo del glamour para la vestimenta.

* * *

Tras todo ese ligero embrollo, Rarity ya tenía unos dueños definitivos para los vestidos y pidió que todos se retiren por favor…necesita concentrarse, no sin antes acordar mañana una pijamada entre todos, para poder compartir.

Ise refutó la idea, él como chico no debería ir…Rainbow le calló la boca, dijo que no habría nada malo si ellas usan al menos ropas más presentables, no camisones…Si bien Twilight iba a negarse, el susurro de Pinkie de que es buena oportunidad de acercarse más…la hizo aceptar y que está sea hecha donde siempre, en la casa de Twilight. Al final, ya eran las 5 de la tarde, acordaron terminar ahí el día e irse a descansar…era lo mejor...

Ise escoltaba a Twilight a casa después de que Pinkie fuera a Sugarcube a ver a los bebés y con Aj y Rainbow acompañando a Fluttershy. El castaño tenía en manos el paquete con su nuevo traje, uno que admite es genial…Rarity tiene talento y futuro para esto de los diseños.

Twilight por su lado trataba de sonar tranquila, agradecía que Ise fuera despistado y no notara su nerviosismo…de lo contrario…todo sería revelado. Tras llegar a la puerta de la casa de su amiga, Ise ya se daba media vuelta tras despedirse pero…

-Ise espera…- Twilight lo detuvo tomando su casaca.- Ahm…sabes…yo sólo quería decir que…

-¿Sí?- Ise miró serio a la chica quien tragó saliva.- Vamos Twilight, puedes decirme lo que sea…

 _-Ojalá fuera así…_ \- Ella no podía decir sus sentimientos aún…no, aún no era la hora.- Sólo quería decir que…te ves bien en ese traje.

-Oh…gracias…- Ise se rasco la nuca nervioso…- Aunque será usado en situaciones especiales…nada más.

-¿Cómo un baile?- Twilight tenía que usar todo lo que pudiera para convencer a Ise de ir al baile…ya, no importa que no vayan como pareja pero…

-Si…sabes…me lo he pensado bien y…creo que si iré…- la respuesta de Ise hizo que Twilight dé en su mente un grito de victoria.- Sería estúpido no ir estando aquí…además que la entrada es general…

-¡Que bien!- la chica no dudó en mostrar su alegría.- ¡Qué bueno que cambiaste de opinión!

-Sí y también…ehm…- Ise desvió la mirada nervioso…- Si voy a ir…creo que debe ser como se debe…

-¿A-A que te refieres?- Twilight pregunto dudosa…¿Será posible?

-Pues…ehm…agh…¿Por qué esto es tan difícil?- Ise miró a Twilight serio y ella se estremeció.- Sólo lo diré una vez…¿Twilight…irías al baile conmigo?- El joven se imaginó yendo a luchar con un Dios…era más sencillo…

Twilight se quedó helada…¿Oyó bien? ¿Ise la invitó al baile a ella…como su pareja? Se pellizco disimuladamente el muslo…no, no estaba soñando…tardó medio segundo en volver en sí…para luego sonreír como nunca lo había hecho y…

-¡SI!- El grito de la chica de seguro se escuchó en toda la cuadra.- ¡Claro que sí!

Twilight se dejó llevar y lo abrazó por la emoción, Ise se quedó quieto al sentir el gesto…rayos…tenía unas ganas de llevar ese abrazo a algo más…Twilight notó su acción y se alejó avergonzada de él pero la sonrisa no se iba de su rostro.

-Entonces…ahm…¿Todo claro?

-S-Si…ehm…si quieres…ehm…te puedo decir lo que uno hace al ir en pareja y…ahm…- Tras salir de la emoción inicial, Twilight se mostró muy nerviosa.

-Ehm…no, deja que yo mismo me instruya…es lo mínimo que puedo hacer…- Ise se mostraba más calmado…al menos en apariencia, nunca había invitado a una chica a bailar.

-Si…entonces…ehm…nos vemos mañana.

-Si…hasta mañana.- Ise se despidió de Twilight quien ya iba a la puerta de su casa, aunque la abrió torpemente ante la ligera risa de él…para luego entrar y cerrarla.

[Muy bien ahí compañero, se nota que no deseas desaprovechar la oportunidad]- Ise asintió a las palabras de Ddraig, no tenía caso negarlo…Amaba a Twilight de la misma manera que amaba a Rias…y ese era un hecho…debe de hacer las cosas bien.

-Mejor regreso a descansar y hablar con Rias sobre esto, necesito un consejo.- Decidiendo hablar con su novia y consejera en este asunto…Ise se dio media vuelta.- ¿Hm?- se detuvo de repente al sentir a su X-Pulse activarse.- ¿Qué…?- Dio un vistazo a todo el lugar de manera rápida pero…no había nadie.- Tch…maldito instinto X-Rounder…aún no entiendo nada de lo que me quieres decir.

El castaño se fue sin prestarle atención a su X-Pulse, si bien era útil…a veces sentía que lo alertaba de nada…cosa que no era así. En la esquina donde se podía ver la casa de Twilight, cierto joven había visto todo…desde que Ise le pidió a Twilight ir con él hasta la alegre respuesta de la chica…

Flash había ido a la casa de ella en un intento final de invitarla al baile pero…ahora tras lo que vio…estaba más que claro, Twilight estaba enamorada de ese chico, de ese forastero…normalmente, uno pensaría que uno actuó más rápido que el otro, que el amor es una guerra y que gana el que actúa primero pero…los celos y la tristeza de ver a la chica de la que llevas 8 años interesado esté con…alguien que no es de acá…lo hizo pensar otra cosa…pensar en lo que una mente inmadura hace, echar la culpa a otro, Ise era la víctima de ello…lo culpaba a él de que Twilight no se haya fijado en él. Era su culpa…si él no estuviera aquí…la ira lo empezó a dominar y nublar su juicio…oportunidad que cierto sujeto no iba a desaprovechar.

-Parece que…ella te dejo a un lado.- Lust apareció en medio de la calle con una sonrisa bajo su capucha.

-¿Quién eres y qué quieres?- la voz nada amigable de Flash hizo que el encapuchado sonría, era perfecto…

Había planeado usar al tipo de todos modos, en su mente planeó lo que iba a hacer…si Twilight se llegaba a interesar en él de verdad y creyó que pasaría porque él siempre se vio interesado en ella pero…llegó este chico Ise y cambió ligeramente el camino del plan pero no el resultado…la ira que sentía este chico era real y eso le gustaba…era perfecto.

-Soy alguien que puede ayudarte a vengarte…- esas palabras llamaron la atención de Flash, uno normalmente se lo pensaría bien pero…ahora el chico no pensaba claro…- Para que hagas pagar al chico que te quitó a tu amada.

-¿Si…cómo?- Lust le lanzó el frasco con pastillas.- ¿Cyber Rounder? Esto es….

-Sígueme mi amigo, a cambio de la oportunidad de vengarte…necesito tu ayuda…ayuda en hacer algo que cambiará el mundo.- Flash miró al sujeto con duda pero su ira lo impulsó a seguirlo, la venganza era lo único en su cabeza.

-¿Qué debo hacer y que son estas pastillas?- Lust rio ligeramente.

-Eso lo hablamos en un lugar más privado y viendo que nos ayudaras…con nosotros no serás Flash Sentry con nosotros, serás Wrath.

Con eso dicho, ambos se fueron del lugar.

* * *

En el interior de su casa, Twilight llegó a su sala donde su mamá, cuñada y hermano menor estaban…oírla tararear algo era…raro…

-¿Hermana…que te…? ¡Woah!- Spike fue tomado por su hermana y esta le hizo dar vueltas.- ¿¡Qué haces, acaso perdiste el juicio!?

-¡Mi invitó, me invitó al baile!- Spike preguntaría quien…si pudiera evitar que el almuerzo fuera a su boca.

-¿De quién hablas cariño?- Velvet nunca había visto a su hija tan feliz…¿Acaso?

-¡Ise me invitó al baile, como su pareja!- la chica lanzó al pobre Spike al sillón grande quien cayó en K.O.

-¿¡De verdad!?- Cadance se mostró muy sorprendida por ese hecho…vaya vaya…- ¡Bien por ti Twily!- Twilight asintió feliz y agradecida por las palabras de su ex niñera y ahora cuñada.

-¡Debo llamar a Rarity y decirle que modifique mi vestido!- Twilight se dio media vuelta para ir a su habitación y hablar con su amiga, no había tiempo que perder.

Al verla subir tan feliz, Velvet y Cadance rieron discretamente mientras Spike trataba de volver en sí…no sabía mucho de física pero…parece que experimento la velocidad angular de primera mano…

-Me alegro por Twilight…se nota a leguas que está enamorada de ese chico.- Cadance dio un mordisco a su emparedado.- Ahora, veamos si resulta todo bien.

-Yo sólo espero que Shining no haga un lío cuando sepa de esto.- Velvet suspiró al notar que Cadance frunció el ceño al oír eso.

-Más le vale o ya verá, además esto de la ley del hielo con él parece dar resultados, parece que se lo está pensando, claro molesta a tu esposa embarazada para pensar mejor las cosas, hombres todos son unos idiotas.- Velvet rio ante las palabras de su nuera, al parecer el cambio de humor en el embarazo está iniciando…no extraña esos días, por eso adoptaron a Spike…ni loca iba a pasar por eso una tercera vez.

Spike quién al fin se había recuperado, miró la escalera con sentimientos encontrados, feliz por su hermana quien parece que su relación con Ise va por buen camino pero triste y molesto de no poder decir lo mismo de él con Rarity. Ya se lo habían dicho mil veces, ella era muy mayor y sólo lo veía a él como un hermano menor pero aún así…como desea que ella lo vea, sepa sus sentimientos…que ella, sólo sea de él…

 ***Thump***

-Ngh…- sintió un dolor en el pecho de la nada ¿Qué fue eso…?

Al ver que no pasaba nada más, lo tomó como un dolor de esos que pasan a veces…nada grave…lo que no sabía, es que el Rubí que tenía como collar en el cuello, reaccionó a esos pensamientos avaros…esos de poseer algo sólo para ti aunque esté lejos de tu alcance…

Esa avaricia, aunque sea infantil le iba a jugar en contra al pequeño muy pronto…a fin de cuentas, si hay Lust, Envy, Gluttony, Wrath, Pride y Sloth…no puede faltar Greed…los 7 pecados capitales que deseaban liberar un caos sin control en la isla para que se extienda al mundo.

* * *

Omake

 **Nuevas Metas**

Kiba estaba practicando con Gasper sus movimientos pero sentía que algo andaba mal con él, hace días que se sentía así y si bien no afectaba en nada su rendimiento hasta la fecha, quería saber que era para ver si es algo malo debe de tener cuidado.

-¿Senpai, pasa algo?- Gasper estaba haciendo los ejercicios que Rean le había dejado como rutina.

-No Gasper, sólo pensaba unas cosas pero lo importante es que ahora mismo estamos progresando y me siento al 100% de nuevo.- Kiba estaba fortaleciendo su cuerpo ya que había visto su debilidad en la lucha con Rahab.

Si bien es veloz siempre esta la posibilidad de que un enemigo sea tan rápido como él o quizás más y lo logre alcanzar, su defensa es un problema y por ello, no se especializará en la defensa pero le ayudara para soportar más ataques.

-Está frustrado por lo de Rahab ¿Verdad?- Gasper se había vuelto más analítico y se notaba que iba por el camino de ser más técnico que el mismo Kiba.

-Fue una humillación Gasper, no pude hacer nada y eso es lo que me molesta.- Kiba apretó los puños al decir eso.- Por ello me estoy esforzando, para hacerme más fuerte más rápido y no dejarme vencer como esa vez. Para estar a la altura de Ise-kun y Vali, para un día luchar con ellos codo a codo.

-Yo también…yo también quiero un día…

Ambos tenían su meta, un día ser capaces de luchar codo a codo con los Dragones Celestiales y ¿Por qué no? Vencerlos. Las metas altas son difíciles de alcanzar pero nos impulsan con mayor fuerza.

* * *

Insertar canción: Trust you (TV edit) – Yuna Ito

A iniciar de sonarse la canción, vemos a Hyoudou Issei y a Twilight Sparkle que toman caminos separados mediante que la pantalla se divide en dos escenas en medio de una pared justo antes que el primer verso de la canción comienza a ser interpretado.

Hana wa kaze ni yure odoru you ni. Ame wa daichi wo uruosu you ni

(Como las flores bailan en el viento. Así como la lluvia humedece la tierra.)

Y en una de ellas vemos a Issei que se encuentra viendo un paisaje de un lago cercano hacia un jardín con flores mientras camina pensante de lo que ha pasado desde ha perdido a sus padres hasta la actualidad.

Kono sekai wa yori soi ai ikiteru no ni

(A través de este mundo que se nutre de la interdependencia)

Issei adentrado de sus pensamientos ve el lago en su caminar y se refleja algunas aventuras que ha pasado antes y mediante con quienes conoce.

Naze hito wa kizutsuke au no

(¿Por qué la gente se lastima entre sí?)

Pero el castaño recuerda esos duros momentos de culpa y de derrota mientras ve que hay una especie de portal que estaba completamente oscuro.

Naze wakare wa otozureru no

(¿Por qué tenemos que despedirnos?)

Y recuerda un duro adiós de alguien que conoció hace tiempo mientras que camina hacia ese portal oscuro mientras seguía recordando esa dura despedida.

Kimi ga tooku ni itte mo mada. Itsumo kono kokoro no mannaka

(Incluso si te encuentras lejos. En lo más profundo de este corazón)

Ahora vemos en una especie de salón a Twilight quien se encuentra leyendo un libro con una sola mano mediante que sus amigas la observan a la distancia, un tanto preocupadas por algo que pasó recientemente mientras que su compañera saca una especie de amuleto que le recuerda a alguien.

Ano yasashii egao de umetsukusareta mama

(Que está completamente lleno por esa gentil sonrisa)

Y en un reflejo de pensamiento se muestra el rostro de Issei en ese amuleto quien mostraba una verdadera sonrisa, haciendo que Twilight llore recordando al castaño quien no quería que se alejara de ella y que siguiera a su lado.

Dakishimeta kimi no kakera ni Itami kanjite mo mada tsunagaru kara

(Las piezas de ti que aún aprieto todavía a pesar del dolor están unidas, así que)

Y ese amuleto que tenia Twilight le cae una lagrima de su rostro mediante que brilla con luz propia mientras se dirige hacia una pared para abrir una especie de portal que emite bastante luz, que de otro lado del mismo Issei se percata de ello mientras suavemente dice el nombre de la chica y comienza a correr, y del otro lado del portal Twilight hace lo mismo y comienza a correr sorprendiendo a sus amigas y dos mujeres un tanto mayores que ellas.

Shinjiteru yo mata aeru to I'm waiting for your love

(Creo que volveremos a encontrarnos de nuevo y espero por tu amor)

Mediante que Issei y Twilight se acercan más y más hacia el portal, literalmente cerca entrelazan sus manos y un gran destello de luz hace un cambio de escena que la cámara muestra un gran cielo que rápidamente se cambia a un gran campo de flores que varios pétalos son levantados por el viento mostrando a la pareja unida.

I love you. I trust you

(Yo te amo. Confío en ti)

Y vemos a Issei y Twilight que están juntos y compartiendo un romántico beso mediante que los diversos pétalos de flores los rodean.

Kimi no kodoku wo wakete hoshii

(Deseo que compartas conmigo tu soledad)

Tomados de la mano, Issei y Twilight caminan por el sendero de ese campo de flores mediante que la cámara hace un acercamiento hacia el amuleto que tiene la chica en la mano que tenia libre mientras lo aprieta.

I love you. I trust you

(Yo te amo. Confío en ti)

Y mediante que se sigue viendo ese amuleto que tiene en la mano Twilight, repentinamente se encuentra en una especie de gran salón con un vestido violeta claro con destellos brillantes y ve que estaba dentro de una especie de baile mediante que en una mesa se encuentra Rean conversando sobre sus aventuras con Luna y Celestia acabando una especie de fantasía que ella veía en su mente y la disfrutaba.

Hikari demo yami demo

(Incluso en la luz y en la oscuridad)

Pero al notar que ese alguien no estaba, Twilight busca un asiento para sentarse y comienza a ponerse cabizbaja, triste y a punto de soltar lagrimas, pero ve que una mano se extiende con su palma abierta como si la invitara a bailar.

Futari da kara shinji aeru no

(Porque estamos los dos juntos, podemos creer entre sí)

Y mediante que Twilight levanta su rostro ve que en frente de ella se encuentra Issei quien se encuentra vestido en un traje formal adecuado para este tipo de fiesta haciendo que la chica limpie un tanto sus lagrimas y sonríe mientras acepta la invitación a bailar del castaño.

Hanasanaide

(No te alejes de mí)

Y los dos chicos a su ritmo comienzan a bailar una especie de vals mientras que la cámara se aleja de la pareja que continua bailando mientras se acaba la canción de fondo.

* * *

 **Cuesta creer que hemos llegado hasta aquí. [Mira a las chicas] ¿Pensaron que este arco sería tan largo y de tanto apoyo?**

 **Todas: NO.**

 **Si, yo tampoco...en fin, ya han visto que nuestros queridos encapuchados tienen sus nombres codigos y por ellos los llamaré Sins.**

 **Rarity: Patetico...**

 **¡A mi me gusta! [Tose para calmarse] En fin, ya vieron que se unió el último integrante de manera** **voluntaria** **, ya se** **imaginaban** **quien era por lo que no hay sorpresa pero sí en su motivos y en lo que recibió. Ya dije, este arco marca cosas para el resto del fic así como lo hará el que sigue. Bueno, sin más que decir, los veo la otra semana con nuevo cap y un extra navideño. Nos vemos.**

 **PS: Recuerdo que mi perfil de Facebook con mi cuenta de fanfiction es Izanagi Omega, si desean añadirme** **háganlo** **, aí** **responderé** **consultas que no puedo en fanfiction.**


	56. Leal a tus Sentimientos

**Pinkie, pasame la estrella.**

 **Pinkie: ¡Aquí! [Le pasa el objeto para ponerlo en el árbol] Uuuuuuhhhh, que bonito.**

 **Rarity: Admito que es bello, claro que se ve mi trabajo en el árbol.**

 **Aj: ¿Por qué no puedes por un segundo dejar de vanagloriar tu trabajo?**

 **Twilight: Ya ya, aún faltan muchos arreglos. No perdamos tiempo, vamos con los reviews...**

 **Si jefa... A ver... Alex Sartorelli, gracias por seguir mi historia amigo, que bueno que te gusta y ver que te alegra por distintas razones, ánimo. PD: La publicación de caps depende de mi tiempo libre, en la semana me alcanza para un cap y un poco más, no prometo nada, si una vez publico dos veces a la semana es porque tuve más tiempo dicha semana.**

 **Rainbow: Acuerdo con Ikari no Ryujin ¿en serio?**

 **No me culpes, fue lo único que se me ocurrió, además que lo saque del manga creado por mauroz, créditos a él... yo sólo uso los diseños y demás, la historia es mía. Next...**

 **Fluttershy: Kuroneko177 da más enfasisi a su pregunta.**

 **Oh, bueno amigo... las chicas en sí salen de una serie My Little Pony, muy sorprendente para muchos... pero es buena, a pesar del público al que fue originalmente hecha, no es un anime. Y mi querido Guest... eso ni se piensa, creo que no debo de tratarlo en palabras... ¡AY!**

 **Twilight: Payaso... Ahora, este tipo que hablo de Ntr... ¿Me pregunto si tiene seguro de vida...?**

 **¡** **Deténganla** **! [Aj y Rainbow contienen a una furiosa Twilight] A ese review, yo detesto el NTR, con eso respondo todo...Oh y quien pide sobre mi fic de Zelda, este está en Hiatus hasta que logre tener ideas... X29, paciencia, las batallas llegaran pero debo seguir lo que ya trame, no te preocupes. el próximo arco será menos largo... en este tuve que ser así ya que deseo que todos se familiaricen con las chicas. ¡Y ya, soy pésimo dando nombres, no me juzguen!**

 **Yami el dragón negro, gracias por tus palabras y las cosas en su momento, todo por sorpresa.**

 **A lo del perro...manden sugerencias y yo elegiré el mejor. Saludos: alexzero, soulalbarn18000, tenzalucard123, Ronaldc v2, cyberakuma y FlashHero... amigo, la pobre está en shock tras esa confesión.**

 **Pinkie: Está piedra... [mueve a Fluttershy quien no se mueve]**

 **Rainbow: El precio de la popularidad...**

 **En fin, repito para los que no lo saben, mi Facebook de fanfiction es Izanagi Omega, no duden en querer comunicarse conmigo, además que puede que por ahí muestre cosas o noticias, quien sabe. Que inicie el cap...**

* * *

 **Sekiryuutei Supremo**

 **Arco 5: La Amistad y el Valor son Uno**

 **Capítulo 56: Leal a tus Sentimientos**

* * *

Insertar canción: Last Desire – Maon Kurosaki (TV edit.)

Al inicio de la canción, hay un joven que parece que esta vistiendo un uniforme que usualmente se muestra en la academia Kuoh que al final se muestra Issei que sale de una especie de habitación, luego ve a Rean y van caminado hasta que la escena se cambia hasta la entrada de una academia llamada Canterlot, pero justo antes de entrar, presienten que un enemigo se encuentra detrás de ellos mientras que Issei muestra el Boosted Gear y con un orbe en su palma hace un Dragon Shoot mientras que la onda de energía roja se mantiene en frente de la pantalla mostrando el logo de la historia por unos segundos

Ikusu no michi wo tadori ashi wo tometa darou

(De cuantos caminos seguí, ¿a dónde fue que tuve que parar?)

Al comenzar las letras de la canción, el titulo desaparece pero la energía del Dragon Shoot se mantiene roja pero se cambia al Boosted Gear que usa Issei quien lo vemos a una edad muy joven, unos nueve años que estaba sentado en el piso.

Kooritsuita toki mo ima wa tooi kioku ni kasunde

(Incluso los tiempos congelados, son recuerdos lejanos que se desaparecen)

Issei se levanta mientas se limpia sus lagrimas cambiando la escena viéndose que cambia su apariencia a la que actualmente vive, 16 años y cambia su mirada hacia Rias y varias amistades conocidas, pero cambia su vista algo que lo deja helado.

Nani wo gisei ni subera tsuyoku nareru no ka to

("¿Y qué podría sacrificar para poder ser fuerte?")

Cambiando la cámara hacia Rias y los demás que conocen a Issei, los presentes ven que dos tumbas se aparecen cerca del castaño que emanan dos espíritus de dos personas que tanto quería pero el destino se los quito, eran los fallecidos padres de Issei.

Nigitta mama no te wo mada hodoku yuuki ga motenakute…

(Aún no tengo el valor de soltar esas manos que sostuve…)

Y en ese momento que los espíritus de los padres de Issei toman su mano derecha, el castaño entre lágrimas comienza a tener miedo mediante que los demás, iniciando con Rias y diversas chicas que tienen sentimientos de cariño y/o amor hacia el joven observan como este invoca su Boosted Gear rápidamente para dar un golpe hacia una pared desvaneciendo los espíritus de los padres de Issei.

Eiyuu ni wa narenai kara…

(Y es eso porque un héroe no pude ser…)

Y en ese golpe en la pared, parece que se rompe en tres grandes grietas de vidrio que se aparecen los Cosmic Packs que de ellos se empiezan a mostrar tres grandes manos oscuros que toman a Issei adentrándose a esa grieta que comienza a abrirse como si fuera un portal profundamente oscuro.

Sono koto ni kizuiteita

(Eso siempre lo supe todo el tiempo)

Todos los presentes se alarman por lo que está pasando a Issei, mediante que Rias quería ser la primera en rescatarlo, pero ven que Twilight Sparkle fue la que rescata al castaño tomando uno de sus hombros mientras lo observa y nota como el chico estaba llorando y le iba a dar un golpe para que se recupere.

Semete kimi wo mamoritai sou negau

(Pero en ese instante final, protegerte siempre fue mi deseo)

Pero con la mano derecha Issei detiene el golpe de Twilight quien se sorprende al ver como el chico entre lagrimas lo detuvo, pero se las limpia y con cuatro auras dentro de su cuerpo rompe el agarre de las manos oscuras y la pared vuelve rápidamente a ser intacta mediante que el castaño sale corriendo y de un salto activa su Balance Breaker y le da un golpe de lleno a un enemigo cuando sale del lugar en donde estaba cambiando la escena en una zona de batalla.

Kono karada wo tsurugi ni kaete arehateta michi no yuku

(Transformando este cuerpo a una espada andaré en esta tierra arruinada)

Y rápidamente Issei se encuentra luchando ante varios enemigos que se aparecieron en el aire y el resto se queda pasmado por unos segundos, pero se unen a la batalla ya que no quieren dejar a su amigo solo en lo que está lidiando.

Yowakatta jibun sae kirita susunda

(Incluso corté mi yo débil y voy a seguir hacia delante)

Ahora dentro de un cuarto especial, vemos a diversas compañeras de Twilight junto con las directoras de la academia dentro de un cuarto especial con diversas pantallas viendo expectantes la batalla, rápidamente se cambia a Serafall, Sirzerchs y Grayfia quienes ven desde el inframundo lo que ocurre y finalmente con Rean, que se aleja de Evangeline, Fie, Venelana y dos chicas más ya que ve a un ser oscuro que muestra una tétrica sonrisa.

Itsuka todoku no darou ka kimi ga nozomu mirai ni

(Me pregunto sí llegaremos al futuro que deseaste)

Y ese ser oscuro se presenta ante todos y delante de ellos, liderando el ataque se encuentran Rean, Rias y Twilight quienes las dos ultimas en mención ven que Issei se aparece en frente de los presentes con su Boosted Gear y desviando un ataque del ser con Ascalon sonrojando a las chicas.

Sono hi wo mukaeru made wa boku ga mamorinuku yo

(Y hasta que lleguemos a ese día, te protegeré)

Repentinamente Rias y Twilight toman cada una mano de Issei, pero lentamente suelta sus agarres para preparar la batalla ante el nuevo enemigo que se acerca y comienza alejarse de los chicos sin saber que ellos lo siguen mediante que la cámara va tomando una toma subiendo un paisaje cercano hacia una montaña.

* * *

-¿Seguros de esto?- Fluttershy estaba usando su traje de batalla para estar en el aire.

Consistía en una casaca verde con detalles celestes y algo de verde claro. Unos guantes verdes con gemas en las palmas de las manos, una falda amarilla con el borde verde y una tela rosa en la cadera que hacía la imitación de una cola. Además que tenía en la parte de atrás de esta telas que imitaban la apariencia de hojas. Usaba botas verdes con el borde superior amarillo, eso sumado a sus alas amarillas y rostro amable…muchos la podrían confundir con un ángel. El nombre de Heiress of Gaea le quedaba perfecto, esta forma aumentaba su control sobre las plantas y su poder curativo, también le daba la habilidad de hablar con los animales, incluso poder usarlos como un ejército, cosa que la chica nunca hará.

Se encontraba viendo a Rainbow e Ise en una parte del parque para hacer una carrera. Era temprano, el entrenamiento había transcurrido normal hasta que Rainbow decidió que quería la revancha con Ise…esta vez sin limitaciones ni nada por el estilo, claro que ninguno estaba usando su armadura y traje ya que eso quitaría la diversión.

Ise estiraba para la carrera, le parecía divertido hacer una competición amistosa con la chica que se nota tiene un enorme espíritu competitivo. Rean dijo que sería un buen cambio de aires…a fin de cuentas, Ise necesita algo para despejar su mente.

Las chicas veían sentadas la futura carrera, Pinkie había traído rápidamente unos bocadillos y refrescos. Nadie cuestionó de donde los sacó…sería un esfuerzo inútil. Rarity solo se acomodó su cabello que según ella estaba hecho un desastre sólo porque un mechón no se quedaba en su lugar.

-Deja el drama Rarity y cálmate.- Aj obligó a su amiga a estar quieta mientras Twilight reía un poco.

-Uy, que emoción…veremos la carrera entre I-nii y Rainbow versión 2.- Pinkie tenía un tazón con palomitas y no dudaba en comerlas a enormes bocados.

-Yo sólo espero que ninguno se sobre esfuerce.

-¿Por qué…acaso no quieres que tu pareja de baile no este disponible para la gran noche?- La sonrisa burlona de Aj sonrojo a la pobre chica que imitó a Fluttershy y se escondía tras su cabello.

La noche de ayer, Twilight llamó a todas como loca y les informó lo que pasó. Sobra decir que todas se alegraron al oír eso y que era la oportunidad de Twilight, que esa noche era el día de la verdad. Rarity inmediatamente empezó a hacer los cambios para el vestido mientras las demás seguían charlando…incluso Rainbow se mostró feliz por su amiga y eso que ella no es muy fan del romance.

Fluttershy solo dio su apoyo incondicional mientras Pinkie decía que esto merecía una fiesta…claro que la detuvieron de ello, sería ser muy obvias ante Ise…lo harían luego del baile y si todo sale como planean…mejor.

Twilight no pudo pegar el ojo en toda la noche, su imaginación le jugaba mal…en momentos como estos odia tener una imaginación tan…activa. Una parte de ella estaba feliz pero la otra muy nerviosa…esto iba a ser algo nuevo para ella, el año pasado fue al baile con todas sus amigas…si bien fue un fiasco donde Fluttershy enloqueció porque los animales que estaban guardados no le hacían caso, Rainbow tumbó un adorno finísimo al tratar de hacer una pirueta, Rarity mandó al ahijado de Celestia a la estratosfera con un uppercut bien dado, Aj con un pie de manzana gigante que cayó encima de la banda y Pinkie que creó el caos con una ráfaga de sus cañones de fiesta…fue una experiencia divertida donde Celestia y Luna rieron como nunca al ver el desastre. Aunque en verdad espera que no se repita algo así…

En la mañana, le costó ver a Ise a la cara aunque él se notaba más calmado y la trataba como siempre…tal vez él se tome esto mejor. Pero en fin, nada ni nadie iba a hacer que ella desaproveche la oportunidad de decir lo que siente…

-¿Listos?- la voz de Rean la sacó de sus pensamientos, era hora.- Ya saben, una vuelta a toda la zona incluyendo las casas aledañas…pueden usar atajos pero no alas ni poderes.- Los dos jóvenes asintieron.- Bien…¿Todo bien ahí arriba Fluttershy?

-S-Sí…todo perfecto Rean-san.- el adulto asintió a las palabras de la chica.

-Hora de la verdad Ise….esta vez, tú morderás el polvo.- Rainbow ya estaba en posición.

-No cuentes con eso mi querida Dashie…esta vez iré con todo.- la chica sonrió al oír eso…estaban listos.

Rean al ver la competitividad suspiró y tras dar la última señal de preparación, dio la señal de que salgan. Cosa que ninguno desaprovechó, ambos salieron a velocidad hacia el exterior del parque, cosa que impresionó a ambos, ambos eran igual de veloces.

Rainbow sonrió al ver que Ise iba con todo al igual que ella, tras girar la primera esquina, notó unas cajas apiladas en un sitio donde fácilmente la podrían llevar a un techo bajo al saltarlas. No dudó en hacer su jugada y salto las cajas para posarse sobre dicho techo y seguir corriendo haciendo uso del parkour, Ise se sorprendió al ver eso pero optó por seguir el juego, solo que en vez de usar unas cajas o algo como apoyo, sólo dio un salto fuerte hacia arriba y caer sobre el techo que era el opuesto al de Rainbow.

La chica quiso reír al ver que él no dudo en seguir el desafío, al verse que ahora debían de hacer uso de sus habilidades para el parkour para avanzar ahora en tan irregular camino. Ambos empezaron a dar saltos simples o complicados para superar los obstáculos que eran techos más altos o bajos, objetos en medio del camino, etc.

Al ver que el camino de techos se acabó, ambos dieron un salto para caer a suelo y dar un giro sobre este para no perder velocidad. Inmediatamente ambos tomaron velocidad para correr sin intención de para ya que la meta estaba cerca, Rainbow corría con todo lo que tenía admitiendo que era la carrera más divertida que había tenido ¿Habría gente así en el exterior? Deseaba saberlo, la idea de ir afuera de la isla ahora era muy tentadora.

La carrera siguió sin que ninguno baje el ritmo, Rainbow veía como Ise estaba al lado suyo con la misma expresión de diversión de ella. Sabían que esto era divertido y vaya que lo era…Rean y las chicas los vieron acercarse, al fin los veían en vez de confiar en la habilidades de comentarista de Fluttershy…la chica moriría de hambre si lo fuera.

-¡Están codo a codo, nariz a nariz, ceja a ceja…!- Rarity tapó la boca de Pinkie…ya mucha información de más e innecesaria.

-¡Ya casi llegan!- Aj notaba que ninguno cedía terreno hasta que…

Ambos cruzaron la línea de meta tan rápido que ninguno vio quien ganó…fue muy parejo, ambos competidores cayeron al suelo exhaustos mientras el resto se les acercaba y Fluttershy bajaba del cielo para tratar su cansancio.

-¿Quién ganó?- Twilight hizo la pregunta, una que ninguno tuvo fuerza para responder…estaban muy cansados para darse ese lujo.

-Fue empate…- Todas miraron a Rean con sorpresa.- Por más loco que suene, ambos cruzaron la meta al mismo tiempo. Debo de admitirlo Rainbow, eres muy veloz y tú también Ise, has mejorado.

-Yo…Yo….ganare…la próxima…- Rainbow daba largos respiros de aire en un intento de recuperar el aliento.

-Je…cuando quieras…aunque…me da tranquilidad saber que…tengo una amiga veloz para…cubrirme la espalda si lo necesito un día.- Rainbow sonrió ante las palabras de Ise.

-Bueno…soy alguien leal a sus amistades…nunca dejaré un amigo en apuros o problemas.- Ise soltó una ligera carcajada al igual que ella…

Ella era muy simple, no necesitas muchas palabras para entenderla…una simple competencia te sirve para que entiendas a Rainbow Dash…una chicas orgullosa pero leal a sus amigos. Ambos chocaron puños en señal de amistad y rivalidad…ante la risa de los presentes.

-Bueno…dado que el entrenamiento de hoy acabó, vayan a descansar y hacer lo que quieran el resto del día.- Rean se dio media vuelta para irse.

-¿Irá a ver a Celestia y Luna, maestro?- Su mentor solo hizo un gesto con la mano mientras se iba.- Lo tomaré como un sí.

-Oigan…he estado pensando…- Todas miraron a Pinkie quien tenía una mirada seria.- Rean-san…parece tener una relación con ambas directoras.

Todas excepto Ise se sorprendieron, el castaño ya sabía de la relación entre su maestro y ambas mujeres, solo lo felicito ya que pensaba que ya era hora de que inicie algo…aunque sabe que llegando a casa, Venelana tendrá mucho que entender…a menos que ella también se una, se ve que ella no duda en mostrar su afecto por Rean…aunque se espera que todo salga bien

-¡Pero…pero…es es raro y nada moral!- Twilight sonaba indignada.- ¡Es extraño que varias mujeres acepten compartir a un hombre!- Ise se tensiono al oír eso…oh rayos, estaba en un embrollo…

[Para nada Twilight…]- Ddraig sacó el Boosted Gear para tomar la palabra.- [No es nada raro que en el mundo sobrenatural haya poligamia]

-¿Cómo es eso?- Rarity se mostraba interesada en eso…sonaba interesante.

[Verán, en la sociedad de los demonios no es raro que un hombre tenga más de una mujer…eso es porque el ratio de nacimiento en extremadamente bajo]

-¿Y, eso es todo?- Aj no entendía ese punto, claro…crecer en una sociedad donde la poligamia es vista como algo extraño afecta…

[No solo ahí, se sabe que muchos dragones también han tenido más de una pareja, es más por el hecho de que los dragones son entes de poder…una hembra que nosotros consideremos digna y en verdad deseemos se verá involuntariamente atraída a nosotros para analizar si es factible lo que pasará, de lo contrario se da media vuelta y se va]

-Suena a que hablas por experiencia Ddraig.- Rainbow sonó algo burlona, el dragón gruño molesto.

-[¡Para su información! Cuando tenía cuerpo tuve varias hembras de distintas razas…sólo que mi mente estaba centrada más en mi pelea con Albión…¡Pero sé distinguir una buena hembra cuando la veo!...Aunque nunca tuve hijos…no quería sentar cabeza]

-A mi me suena a excusa…Ddra-chan sólo jugaba con los sentimientos de las chicas.- Todas asintieron a las palabras de Pinkie, Ddraig se mostró triste…era verdad, en su juventud hizo tantas idioteces…incluso le costaron su cuerpo…

-¡Yo creo que es interesante!- Fluttershy tenía un brillo en los ojos.- ¡Saber de las técnicas de apareamiento y reproducción de un dragón es algo nunca antes visto!- La chica tenía un cuaderno y lápiz.- ¡Cuenta más Ddraig-san!

-Luego…- Twilight detuvo a su amiga y paso a ver a Ise que se mostraba nervioso.- ¿Y tú Ise…qué opinas?

-¿Qué opino de qué?- Twilight tenía un tic en la ceja, este idiota se hace el ignorante.

-¡De la poligamia idiota!- Ise alzó las manos en señal de rendición, como daba miedo esa chica cuando gritaba.

-Siendo sincero, saben que soy parte dragón y bueno…es parte de mi naturaleza…soy polígamo por naturaleza así que…- Twilight bajó la vista…¿Eso quiere decir que…debe de compartirlo si…?- Pero…cuando llegue ese día…amaría a cada una por igual…sin favoritismos…no sería justo…ya que cada una sería especial a su modo.- Dijo eso en un intento de hacer que Twilight no se sienta mal, sabe que con ella será difícil pero…no desea perderla sólo por esto.

-Entiendo…Es parte de tu naturaleza…no hay nada que puedas hacer…- Twilight se dio media vuelta y empezó a irse.- Mejor ve a ayudar a Spike y las chicas.

-Twilight…- Ise sólo vio como ella se iba sin decir más.- Genial…

-Bueno vaquero…entiende que ninguna aquí ha pensado en eso de la poligamia. Ella menos…- Aj le dio una palmada a Ise en la espalda.

-Déjanos hablar con ella querido. Sólo…Sólo dale tiempo, recuerda que hoy es la pijamada en la casa de Twilight.- Rarity lo miró con tranquilidad.

-¡Más te vale no llegar tarde, sino será aburrido!- Rainbow se alzó del suelo y tomó a Fluttershy para llevarla a comprar cosas para la noche.- ¡Vamos, a comprar los bocaditos!

-¿¡Podemos hacerlo con calma!? ¡Kya!- La pobre sólo fue arrastrada…nada podía hacer.

-Ahí van…¡Déjame a Twily a mi I-nii!- Pinkie le dio unas palmadas al castaño en la cabeza.- ¡Yo solucionare esto!- Pinkie se fue del lugar dejando una estela de humo como rastro.

-Ehm…¿Por qué tanto ímpetu en hablar con Twilight de ese tema? Es su decisión si ella acepta que yo…

-Vamos Ise…podrás engañar a otros pero no a mí.- Aj sonrió con gracia.- Amas a Twilight.- El joven al escuchar eso se atoro con su propia saliva.- Se nota a leguas.- la chica le dio unas palmadas en la espalda mientras Rarity reía.

-Fufufu, querido…se ve que Twilight significa mucho para ti y además con tu intento de hacerla entender tu naturaleza…se nota que no deseas que ella se aleje de ti.

[Admítelo compañero, eres muy obvio]- Ise bajó la cabeza rendido…¿Para que ocultar el sol con un dedo?

-Yo…no se lo digan a nadie pero…ahora solo estoy seguro de mis sentimientos por ella y alguien más de donde yo vivo…aunque con Twilight es distinto.

-¿Por qué querido?- Ise suspiró y dijo que aún no sabía como llevar esto, en verdad planeó llevar lo de Twilight con calma pero…

-Estás contra el tiempo, tu tiempo en la isla se acaba y bueno…no sería lo mismo cara a cara que lo que hacen en ese salón del corazón.- la buena deducción de Aj hizo que Ise asienta.- Complicado…

-Bueno, poniéndose melancólico no va a ayudar nada en tu problema.- Rarity miró a Ise y Aj.- Eso se verá con el tiempo y depende de Twilight…te lo diré, depende de ella que acepte eso de la poligamia…es su decisión, si ella decide no…

-Aceptaré el resultado…dolerá pero no quiero forzarla a nada…no sería justo.- Ise suspiró para luego estirar los brazos.- Bueno, me iré a ver a Spike y las niñas, hora de la práctica…las veo más tarde.

Ise se despidió de ambas chicas quienes lo vieron partir. Ambas suspiraron cansadas y algo preocupadas.

-¿Cómo crees que las cosas avancen?- Aj miró a su amiga, ella era la conocedora de estos temas…a pesar de sus desastres amorosos.

-No lo sé, sólo queda ver como Twilight se tomará todo…todo depende de ella.- la rubia asintió, todo estaba en manos de Twilight.- Por cierto querida…¿No has pensado en tratar las puntas de tu cabello?

-¿Eh?- Aj miró dicha zona se su cabello, era verdad que nunca le dio un tratamiento adecuado ya que creyó que no lo necesitaba.- Pues…no…

-¡Inaudito, el cabello es algo que debe estar a la par de una chica, más si hay un baile de por medio!- Aj iba a emplear la rápida huida pero…- ¡Vamos a mi casa, tengo una crema que resolverá eso en un 2X3!

Rarity tomó a Aj del brazo y la jaló en dirección de su casa, la rubia trató de liberarse pero no podía…¿¡Cómo se hacía más fuerte por temas de la moda y demás!?

-¡Rarity espera…No, auxiliooooo!- el grito de la chica fue escuchado…pero nadie iría en su auxilio, a fin de cuentas Rarity daba miedo cuando entraba en modo glamour.

* * *

-¡Twily!- Pinkie al fin alcanzó a su amiga, ya estaba cerca de su casa.- Uf…al fin te alcanzó…- Pinkie se apoyó en su amiga y se dio aire con un abanico.

-¿Qué pasa Pinkie?- Twilight no se sentía de humor.

-Vamos…Se nota que lo que acabas de saber te molesta…o al menos, te tiene nerviosa.- Twilight abrió la boca para refutar pero…no pudo, era la verdad.- Vamos…cuéntame…

Twilight suspiró y se apoyó a uno de los muros de las casas vecinas mientras Pinkie la miraba con calma.

-Si…me molesta…me molesta la idea de que…tarde o temprano él tenga más chicas…- Twilight apretó la puños para calmar su ira.- Y lo que más odio…es que no puedo evitarlo, es parte de su naturaleza…¡Es frustrante!- Pinkie miró como su amiga dejaba salir unas lágrimas de frustración.- Y lo que más detesto…es que estoy pensando en que no me importa…

-¿Por qué dices eso?- Pinkie no presionó a la chica a hablar, le dio su tiempo para pensar la respuesta.

-Porque sé…sé que si me niego…sería perderlo para siempre, la simple idea me duele demasiado…prefiero mil veces estar con él y…hacer el intento…Lo amo demasiado que estoy pensando idioteces.- Twilight se secó los últimos rastros de lágrimas mientras Pinkie solo le dio a su amiga un rápido abrazo.

-Oh Twily…no pienses así, mira…tal vez no puedas evitar eso pero…puedes estar a su lado, quien sabe…conociendo a I-nii…ya ves lo tonto e intrépido que es.

-Como tú comprenderás…- Twilight no pudo evitar hacer esa broma mientras la chica pelirrosa se rascaba la nuca con una sonrisa.- Entiendo tu punto Pinkie…sólo…sólo necesito tiempo…para el baile ya tendré todo claro.- La chica asintió a las palabras de Twilight mientras…- Pregunta…Si tu estuvieras en mi lugar…¿Qué harías?

-Mmmm…- Pinkie sacó un gorro con la frase "Modo pensativo" y medito su respuesta.- Pues…demostrar lo mucho que amo a esa persona, que a pesar de las circunstancias…lo amo.

-Wow…Pinkie, eso salió bonito…- Twilight no dudó en mostrar su asombro mientras Pinkie inflaba el pecho con orgullo.- Gracias Pinkie…a pesar de tus locuras y demás…eres la mejor amiga que una puede tener.

-Jejejeje, yo pienso igual de ti Twily.- ambas chicas se dieron un abrazo, símbolo de que confiaban en la otra para cualquier problema…- Ahora ¡Vamos a tu casa a hacer los preparativos, hoy será una larga noche!

Twilight rio ligeramente ante el entusiasmo de su amiga pero era verdad, hoy sería una noche divertida.

* * *

-A ver…Dulces, galletas, soda…tal vez unas papas fritas también.- Rainbow tenía en su mano la canastilla para las compras del super mientras Fluttershy tenía una con frutas y verduras.

-No olvides el tofu…- Rainbow iba a poner cara de asco al escuchar eso...

-Bien…tofu…- A regañadientes puso el dicho alimento en la canastilla y ya con eso, ambas se fueron a pagar lo que tenían.

Fluttershy ya tenía ideas de que hacer para más tarde, jugar juegos de mesa y demás, Rainbow sólo rodó los ojos al oír la sugerencia de su amiga quien la miró suplicante para que apoye su idea más tarde. Al ver que no iba a zafarse de la mirada suplicante, Rainbow accedió tras ya haber pagado todo y salir del local.

-Sólo no me vengas con jugar ajedrez, ese es el campo de Twilight.- Fluttershy asintió con una sonrisa mientras su amiga caminaba en dirección de la casa de la pelirrosa.- Que bueno que salí con una maleta con todo lo necesario para hoy.

-¿Tus padres no te dirán nada?

-Nah…ellos me dicen que mientras no haga nada indebido, todo bien…recuerda que ambos paran en el hospital.- Fluttershy asintió, que los padres de Rainbow sean doctores ayuda a que la misma tenga acceso a medicinas y demás cuando se lesiona.

Ambas siguieron su camino, de vez en cuando tocando el tema de la relación entre Ise y Twilight, Rainbow sólo decía que eso depende ya de ambos mientras Fluttershy deseaba que todo salga bien. En eso, Rainbow se detuvo al sentir que alguien las observaba…

-¿Rainbow…que pasa?- La mencionada hizo un gesto de que haga silencio.- ¿Qué…?

Del techo de una de las casas, una figura saltó hacia ellas ante la sorpresa de Fluttershy mientras Rainbow tiraba a un lado las bolsas de compra y bloqueaba con esfuerzo la patada del atacante quien dio una voltereta hacia atrás y caía de pie.

-Tch…tú de nuevo…- Rainbow miró a su misterioso atacante. Una chica de casi 165cm, cabello blanco y largo…usaba una chaqueta y unos pantalones de buzo color negro con detalles amarillos. Sus ojos amarillos era afilados, como los de un depredador.- Gilda…

-Hola Rainbow Dash…cuanto tiempo.- La chica ahora conocida como Gilda notó que Fluttershy se ponía detrás de Rainbow.- Tch…veo que sigues de amiga con esa…cobarde.

Fluttershy tembló ante la palabra dicha mientras Rainbow miraba con rabia a la chica. Esas dos fueron amigas, Gilda fue una de las primeras amigas de Rainbow antes que esta conozca Fluttershy…debido a motivos de tiempo…no se contactaron mucho hasta el año pasado donde al ver que Rainbow tenía varias amigas…sintió rabia y se sintió traicionada…llegó hasta el punto en que amenazó a unas cuantas de que se alejen de Rainbow, la mencionada al escuchar eso le pidió que se vaya y no vuelva a mostrarse a menos que cambie su opinión…si bien es su amiga…el resto también lo era y merecían respeto. No se han visto por varios meses….hasta ahora…

-¿¡Qué quieres!?- Rainbow le gritó molesta, nadie insulta a sus amigos en su presencia.- Si has venido a burlarte…

-Nah…vine a ver si…aún eras competencia…- Gilda y Rainbow siempre compitieron en parkour, siendo la primera la que introdujo a Rainbow a ese deporte.- Veo que has mejorado.

-De ningún modo me iba a quedar atrás…- Rainbow cargó electricidad en su mano.- ¿Viniste sólo por eso?

-Je…sólo vine a saludar a una vieja "amiga".- Gilda se dio media vuelta y se empezó a ir.- Muy pronto saldaremos cuentas…Rainbow.

Gilda se fue corriendo para luego saltar al techo de una casa e irse por ahí. Rainbow bajó la cabeza y se calmó…detestaba ver que su amistad con Gilda llegó a este punto, sabía que ella era muy…posesiva con lo que apreciaba pero…llegar al punto de decir que elija a sus amigas o a ella fue el límite de su paciencia. Ella era leal a los que merecen su lealtad, al hacerle esa pregunta Gilda perdió esa lealtad de Rainbow y a menos que se la gane de nuevo, las cosas seguirán así…aunque…

 _-¿Por qué llegamos a esto…Gilda?_ \- Rainbow contuvo las lágrimas que querían salir, en verdad extrañaba los momentos con ella…era la única con la que compartía ese amor por el parkour…era difícil.

-¿Rainbow?- Fluttershy se acercó a su amiga y la mencionada alzó la vista y sonrió algo triste.- Lo lamento…por mi culpa tú y ella…

-No…ni tú ni nadie tiene la culpa Fluttershy…Gilda y su actitud han llevado esto hasta aquí.- Rainbow tomó las bolsas de compras y miró a su amiga.- A menos que ella cambie su actitud…nuestra amistad seguirá fracturada.

Fluttershy sabía que Rainbow extrañaba a su amiga, a pesar de la discusión que tuvieron el año pasado…Rainbow sufrió mucho por lo que sucedió y aunque lo ocultó…se veía deprimida. Notó que la chica ya reiniciaba su marcha, Fluttershy suspiró al ver que seguía con la misma actitud…

 _-Oh Rainbow…¿Cuándo dejarás de hacerte la ruda y dejarás que te ayudemos?_ \- La pelirrosa siguió su camino tras su amiga…no había nada que pudiera hacer ahora.

Sin que nadie lo noté…Gilda miraba todo a lo lejos desde un alto tejado…sus ojos amarillos mostraban rabia y frustración…¿Por qué Rainbow seguía con esas perdedoras…? Ella no pertenecía a ese grupo…y la haría entender eso a las malas si era necesario, la haría pagar por haberla traicionado…

-Veo que sigues con ese rencor Gluttony.- Al lado de la chica emergió el mismo tipo encapuchado que acompaña a Lust todo el tiempo.

-Envy…¿Qué mierda quieres?- Gilda o Gluttony no soportaba a Envy ni a Lust, ambos eran demasiados raros pero mientras la ayuden a cumplir su meta, los aguantará.- ¿Lust te envío?

-Para nada, ahora mismo él está ocupado con Wrath y enseñándole a usar sus recientes habilidades, esas pastillas han cumplido su objetivo. Aunque este parece no estar…muy calmado.

-Hmph…da igual, mientras sepa pelear y cumpla su parte, me da igual que hará o quién es su meta…- Gilda sabía que a pesar de todo, han tenido que ser muy cuidadosos para cumplir el plan de Lust…el tipo era muy…meticuloso y eso era lo que daba miedo.

-La familia de Lust planeó esto siglos, este es el momento de cumplir su meta.- Envy no sonaba nada emocionado ni nada por el estilo.

-¿Y tú…cuál es tu razón a todo esto?- Envy se quedó callado…no dijo nada por varios minutos, cosa que puso a Gluttony de malas.- ¿¡Hablaras o no!?

-Sólo quiero hacer algo que valga por mí mismo.- El encapuchado sólo se dio media vuelta y se fue del lugar…dejando a Gilda muy confusa.

-Eres demasiado raro…Edward.- hizo lo mismo que Envy, se dio media vuelta y salto hacia el suelo para caer de pie sin ningún problema.

Ella también debía de hacer los preparativos para lo que iba a suceder…a fin de cuentas, no todos los días el mundo será devorado por el caos.

* * *

En la escuela, más precisamente en la biblioteca, Rean leía unos libros en busca del origen de los elementos de la armonía, según Ise le comentó días atrás…fue Lavenza, la hermana de Haou, quién creó dichas gemas en sus últimos días de vida usando unas gemas que nacieron en las raíces del árbol de la vida…¿Por qué eso no se decía en los registros sobre dichas gemas?

Lo único que a descubierto es que las 6 gemas son las responsables de que Discord, el hijo de Loki, esté aprisionado, además de que en base a ellas se creó la gema que crea el campo de protección de la isla…si bien no tiene el poder de los elementos, es muy resistente… no sólo eso, es gracias a su uso que en cierta medida, la isla prosperó hasta que logró valerse por su cuenta…¿Qué tan poderosa fue esta mujer Lavenza para crear 6 gemas de gran poder? ¿Fue tan poderosa como Haou y fue su delicada salud la que…la obligó a dejar que su hermano se encargue de todo? Porque si fue así, no quiere imaginar que hubiera sucedido en el pasado si esos dos hubieran luchado juntos…de seguro hubieran sido una fuerza imparable….lástima que murió joven, víctima de su pobre salud según Ise, quien mencionó que ella tuvo una hija…

-¿Qué habrá sido de la niña? ¿Existirá un descendiente de ella?- Esas eran las preguntas que ahora rondaban su cabeza, cada vez habían más preguntas mientras él aún tenía en su cabeza esa leyenda que oyó una vez…La Leyenda del Escondido.

Esa leyenda cuenta sobre la de un ser que yace oculto en el mundo, esperando la luz del renacer para aparecer al mundo y destruir al nuevo mundo, una leyenda que viene de un texto mesopotámico muy viejo y olvidado por el resto del mundo, incluso los líderes de la Iglesia la consideraban una tontería.

La guardaron y no la investigaron más…sólo lo que acaba de recordar, sabía que esta leyenda puede que sea sólo eso o…tal vez tenga algo de verdad…muchas cosas están acumulándose, cosas que antes el mundo sobrenatural desconocía y parece que todo esto tiene un punto de inicio…el día en que Ise se mostró ante todos en la batalla con Kokabiel.

A partir de ese día, varias cosas raras se han empezado a mostrar…¿Acaso la aparición del Sekiryuutei desencadeno una red de acontecimientos que llevaban tiempo esperando o sólo es coincidencia?

-Esto es preocupante, espero que Ise pueda enfrentar estos retos que están apareciendo…- Rean sabía que debía aumentar el ritmo de entrenamiento de su alumno y de ser posible, en unos meses que haga el examen de maestría del estilo, sabe que aún es joven pero…el tiempo dejó de ser un lujo.

-¿Quién soy~?- Unas manos taparon los ojos de Rean, la voz era de Luna pero los pechos de Celestia estaban en su espalda…

-Luna…dile a Celestia que me deje ver.- Ambas mujeres hicieron un puchero al ver que Rean descubrió el truco.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- Celestia se apoyó sobre Rean.- Creí que funcionaría…

-Porque…sin ofender, Luna no tiene el busto tan grande.- Luna frunció el ceño molesta por la cruel verdad…su hermana le ganaba en ese campo.

-Lamento no pasar de los 90cm en esa área.- Luna se cruzó de brazos molesta hasta que Rean tomó su mano…ese simple gesto la calmó.

-¿Y qué haces aquí Rean…?- Celestia tomó uno de los libros.- ¿Qué buscas…?

-Información que me es esquiva…hay cosas que no sabemos que son de vital importancia para el futuro.- Luna tomó otro de los libros y miró a Rean preocupada.

-¿Debemos preocuparnos?- Rean negó con la cabeza, él mismo sabe que le tomará un mes recuperarse al 100%.- Al menos, avísanos si harás una locura…no nos dejes preocupadas.

Rean rio ligeramente al ver la cara de preocupación de ambas, sabía que esas dos se preocupan por nada…decidió cambiar de tema para no hacer que sus mentes tengan ideas erróneas.

-¿Ya tomaste una decisión Celestia?

-Si…me costó pensarlo pero…decidí aceptar la oferta que nos dan, claro que primero iniciaremos con una etapa de prueba.- Rean asintió mientras Luna sonreía, en verdad ella tenía interés en ver como sería todo con la educación de niños del inframundo.- Además…decidí que…ellas vayan contigo…

-¿Qué…no me digas que…?- Celestia asintió ante la inconclusa pregunta de Rean.

-Twilight y sus amigas irán contigo e Ise-kun al exterior.- Rean se sorprendió al oír eso.- Necesito un medio que represente mi autoridad y posición allá afuera que sea creíble y firme…

-Twilight y el resto son…la mejor opción, al ser los elementos de la armonía son…pues, nuestra mejor carta en caso de que necesiten una ayuda de nuestro lado.- Luna dio el otro punto.

-¿Seguras…? El exterior es complicado y además…

-Necesitan aprender que el mundo es más grande que esta isla…que hay mucho que aprender, si bien damos las oportunidades de que tras terminar los estudios decidan irse o quedarse, con ellas no deseo que se queden aquí…deseo que vean más…

Rean entendía el punto de Celestia, como maestro él también desea lo mejor para Ise…si esta es la decisión de ambas…no puede decir nada al respecto.

-¿Qué piensan ellas?- Luna rio ligeramente ante la pregunta.

-Te lo aseguro Rean, ellas estarán encantadas de ir al exterior.- la chica puso uno de los libros en su regazo…vista tentadora.- Además, mi hermana lo hace también por Twilight.

-Es cierto, no quiero que Twilight pase lo mismo que yo y Luna…no deseo que tras cada cierto tiempo vea a la persona que ama.- Rean se mostró muy culpable al oír eso…sabía que las hizo muy tristes a ambas…ya se los recompensara mejor.- Les informaremos todo tras el baile.

-De ahí ellas deciden si se van o se quedan.- Luna terminó la charla con eso…- Ahora…

Luna no dudó en sentarse en el regazo de Rean ante la sorpresa de él y la cara desencajada de Celestia…eso no se lo esperó de su tímida hermana menor.

-Mejor vamos a un lugar a pasear, es mejor que estar en esta aburrida biblioteca.

-¿Perdón? Una biblioteca es un santuario de conocimiento y no tiene nada de aburrido.- Rean iba a abrir la boca para refutar eso…ama leer pero eso de santuario está de más.- Y además…¿¡Por qué te sientas en su regazo!?- Luna sacó la lengua ante la pregunta de su hermana.- ¡Creí que eras tímida!

-Bueno, al ver que tendré que compartir a Rean contigo y unas más…decidí ser más directa para no quedarme atrás hermanita.- Luna pegó su mejilla a la de Rean con una gran sonrisa mientras él trataba de decir algo.

-¿¡Así!? ¡Pues dos pueden jugar el mismo juego!- Celestia fue hacia la espalda de Rean y presionó sus enormes pechos en su espalda.- ¿Qué te parece Rean?

-Ahm….yo…- mientras él trataba de dar una respuesta, Luna inflo las mejillas y tomó la mano de Rean y la puso sobre sus descubiertos muslos.- ¡Ah!

-¿Qué opinas Rean? Sé que amas mis muslos…- la voz nada santa de Luna le sacó a Rean más de un pensamiento impuro.

Ante ese acto, el pandemonio se desató en medio de un lugar que debía ser silencioso por respeto del resto pero…los mismos espectadores reían al ver a ambas mujeres actuar como dos niñas mientras la víctima de ambas solo suspiraba, aún debía acostumbrarse.

* * *

-Bueno…aquí estamos…para la gran noche de hoy.- Ise estaba frente a la casa de Twilight con una maleta con ropa de dormir.

La práctica fue normal, los niños ponían mucho empeño y ya tenían la canción lista…sólo se necesita de seguir para corregir unos detallitos…pero aparte de ello, todo excelente. Aunque notó que en ciertos momentos Spike se tomaba el pecho, cosa que lo preocupó un poco pero el niño le dijo que no era nada…tras ello, le cambió el tema de que él y el resto de las niñas ya practicaban para empezar a usar sus elementos, cosa que sacó una sonrisa al castaño, se nota que están ansiosos.

Tras ello, cada una de las niñas se fue a su casa mientras Spike las acompañaba…el niño era un caballero con ellas, si bien escuchó que antes no se llevaba bien con ninguna eso parece estar en el pasado.

Ahora mismo estaba frente a la puerta de la casa de Twilight, no pensó volver aquí tras lo de la última vez…aunque volvió luego para pedir perdón a ambos señores y Cadance, aún siente vergüenza de lo de aquella vez.

 _ **-Fue culpa de ese idiota…**_

 _-Oh cállense._ \- Mando a callar a esos 3, últimamente hablaban demasiado cada vez que él estaba sólo…

La insistencia de esos 3 ya lo estaba cansando…aunque admite que hay algo positivo tras todo esto, se ha ido acostumbrando a las pesadillas y aunque aún no es capaz de dormir como antes, está mejor que antes. El porcentaje de sincronía al fin pasó del 200% hoy en la mañana pero…no hay que cantar victoria.

Ahora su mente está en otra cosa…habló con Rias antes de venir, para su suerte ella estaba en el jacuzzi de su casa en el inframundo totalmente sola…claro que la vio como es debido, tener un vaso de agua no fue muy…conveniente. Pero en fin, le contó sobre su idea con Twilight, si bien creyó que Rias se iba a molestar…pues no fue así, la pelirroja se alegró de escuchar eso, ella mismo dijo que le agradaba Twilight y ella sería una buena adición en mantenerlo a raya…además que por alguna razón se sentía cercana a la chica, como si se conocieran de años…al menos esa era la sensación. Es más, le comentó que una vez en las charlas nocturnas que tiene con ella de vez en cuando, conoció a esa chica Pinkie…Ise se sorprendió al escuchar…él ni por enterado, las mujeres y su capacidad de conocerse…Rias dijo que esa chica Pinkie la hizo reír con sus ocurrencias, el castaño no pudo evitar reír…así era Pinkie.

Pero para resumir, Ise comentó su decisión, cosa que ella aceptó…eso no iba a quitar que ella fue el primer beso y es la primera novia…Ise negó con la cabeza la actitud de su novia, casi parecía Rainbow Dash…y llegó a lo de esta mañana donde se filtró lo de su naturaleza…Rias lo miró con unos deseos de darle un cocacho…este era idiota, era obvio que ella reaccionaría así…incluso dijo que si quiere ella le dice todo…Ise se negó decidió que ese era su trabajo, que como hombre debe afrontar las consecuencias de lo que haga.

Rias suspiró al oír eso…era su decisión…y ella no iba a hacerle cambiar de opinión, ya lo conoce demasiado para saber que no logrará nada. Sólo pidió por favor, que sea delicado cuando lo haga…que no vaya a meter la pata…porque sino, ya verá cuando vuelva a casa. Con eso dicho, se despidió de su novio no sin antes decirle que lo amaba…Ise con algo de pena le dijo lo mismo y con ello y una risa ligera de Rias…la charla acabó…Ise se quedó en su lugar un rato, debía calmarse…ver a Rias sin nada siempre era un lujo…

Bueno, tras todo eso ya claro…Ise estaba frente a la casa de Twilight en miras de esta actividad que fue invitado…raro ya que nunca pasó por algo similar pero lo hará sin vacilar, tocó el timbre y esperó unos segundos para que la puerta sea abierta por Cadance.

-¡Ise-kun!- Cadance le dio un fuerte abrazo al joven…la mujer era fuerte…- ¡Qué bien que llegas, ya las chicas están dentro! ¡Pasa pasa!

-Gracias Cadance….- Ise siempre se pregunta porque la mujer se lleva tan bien con él.- ¿Y dónde…?

-¡Oh, Ise-kun…Bienvenido!- Velvet llegó en el momento justo que iba a preguntar su presencia.- Las chicas ya están arriba…bajarán en un rato para que inicie la pequeña reunión.

Ise asintió, ya eran las 7 de la noche…sabía que la reunión supuestamente iniciaba hace dos horas pero la charla con Rias se extendió, además que ayudó a los Cake con los mellizos…esos niños para ser recién nacidos eran muy…enérgicos.

Cadance llevó a Ise a uno de los asientos mientras Velvet avisaba a su hija y amigas de la llegada del joven…para luego ir por un vaso de jugo para él. Mientras Cadance hablaba con Ise y se disculpaba por enésima vez con él por la actitud de su esposo, Ise no pudo evitar encontrar en Cadance una ligera similitud con Lavenza…esa personalidad…

Decidió sacar esa idea rara de su mente mientras Cadance mencionaba ya sus malestares sobre el embarazo, que era horrible…que se sentía gorda, aunque solo llevaba 3 semanas, y todas esas cosas que el castaño empezó a imaginar que pasará en su futuro…sólo que el sufrirá más de seguro…soportar a varias mujeres con esos problemas será un reto.

-¡Al fin llegas!- Rainbow bajó vestida con un short negro y un polo celeste.- Ya creí que no venías…

-Tuve una charla importante.- Ise notó que las demás bajaban una a una.

Rarity usaba un polo blanco con unos shorts que dejaban a buena vista sus piernas, Fluttershy bajó con unos pantalones de casa celestes con una polo amarillo…simpleza, ese era su estilo. Pinkie bajó con unos shorts rosa con blanco y un polo manga zero rosa mientras saludaba con la mano. Twilight bajó con unos pantalones púrpura y un polo negro, se notaba algo tímida pero saludó a Ise…se veía mejor que en la mañana.

-Oigan…¿Y Aj?- El joven notó que faltaba la rubia, las chicas rieron al escuchar la pregunta.

-Un segundo I-nii…¡Aj, baja amiga!

-¡Ni loca!- La respuesta de la rubia sacó una carcajada a Rainbow que hacía esfuerzos para no caer al suelo.

-¡Oh, esto es oro…nunca olvidaré este momento mientras viva!- Ise se mostró confundido ante las palabras de Rainbow.

-¡Oh querida, te ves divina…no debes avergonzarte!- Rarity trató e animar a su amiga a que se muestre.

-¡Esto es culpa tuya Rarity, me vengare…lo juro!- Aj seguía reacia a bajar ¿Por qué…qué tan malo podía ser?

-Antes que llegaras, Rarity vino con Aj tras…arreglar su cabello con una crema y bueno…tras llegar aquí, dijo que sería bueno…pues…hacer unas pruebas.- Ise asintió a las palabras de Fluttershy quien sonreía pero no reía exageradamente como Rainbow quien al fin cayó al suelo.

-Bueno ya…Aj, baja en este mismo instante o yo te haré bajar…- Twilight habló firme. El silencio reinó el lugar hasta que ella volvió a hablar.- Voy a contar hasta 3…o bajas por las buenas o lo harás a las malas….1….2…

-¡Ok ok…! Ya voy…

Tras escuchar la respuesta de Aj…esta empezó a bajar y ante la sorpresa de Ise, se vio a la rubia con una cola de caballo más elegante que le recordó a Akeno, más aún…usaba un poco de maquillaje y delineador…vestía unos shorts de vaquero y un polo naranja…pero la sorpresa era verla…con maquillaje…

-Ok…lo admito, es una vista que no es espere…pero, te ves bien Aj…

-¡No me importa, soporte el acondicionador ese pero esto ya es un ultraje!- la chica dio un fuerte pisotón para mostrar su indignación.

-Jajaja, vamos Aj…pudo ser peor…Rarity te pudo obligar a usar un vestido de…finísima dama.- el tono burlón de Pinkie en eso último no le vino de gracia a Rarity.

Cadance quien veía todo reía discretamente, esas chicas eran divertidas…siempre hay un show con ellas. Velvet apareció con unas bebidas para todos quienes ya podían iniciar con la actividad de hoy.

Debido a que había un varón, todo se iba a realizar en la sala de la casa, Velvet y Cadance se fueron para dejar a los muchachos a que hagan sus cosas…

Twilight sacó de la nada su manual de "Cómo hacer la pijamada perfecta Segunda Edición". Ise no creyó lo que ese libro decía ¿Y tenía una primera edición además? Que extraño…

-Primero, jugar un juego de mesa siempre ayuda a calmar el ambiente.- Twilight leyó la primera regla mientras Fluttershy sacaba un juego de mesa, Ise reconoció el juego como Monopolio…

-Yo traje esto, espero que baste para iniciar.

Todos asintieron, Ise decidió ser el Banco…más sencillo y no enloquecería cuando todo esté en su punto…

* * *

-Vamos…Vamos…- Rainbow lanzó los dados con miedo…- 9…¡NO!

-¡Cae en caja común!- Aj señaló la casilla, aferrándose a los pocos billetes que le quedaban.

Rarity y Fluttershy ya estaban fuera…Twilight, Aj, Pinkie y Rainbow eran las sobrevivientes…esta era una pelea a muerte. Pinkie trataba de ojear los billetes de Aj, quien los protegía con pasión…el cabello de Twilight estaba hecho un desastre…vaya que se tomaron el juego en serio.

[Hablando de juegos a muerte]- Ise asintió a las palabras de Ddraig, no esperó que llegaran a esto.

-¿¡Qué dice la carta!?- Las chicas hicieron la pregunta.

-A ver…- Ise sacó la tarjetita y…- Debe pagar 100 al banco…

Rainbow abrió los ojos con horror…justo lo que tenía….era el fin…al ver que otra había caído, las 3 sobrevivientes se miraron sin compasión….esta era una pelea mortal y la iban a ganar…

-Oigan…hagamos otra cosa…- Rarity ya se aburrió de ver a sus amigas luchar por dinero falso.

Las 3 chicas notaron que en efecto ya eran las 9…creo que basta por hoy…otro día seguirán…Ise rio al ver como las 3 trataban de arreglar su cabello, todo las había sacado de…cuadro.

-A ver…segundo paso, una historia de terror siempre es bueno para aliviar la tensión.

-¿D-D-De terror…?- Rainbow se tensiono al escuchar eso…

-¡Oh, a mi me gusta la idea!- Pinkie fue y apagó las luces para reaparecer al lado de Fluttershy con una linterna iluminando su cara.- Historias de terror~

-¡Kya!- La chica se aferró a Rainbow quién se quedó estatua.

-¡Deja de hacer idioteces antes de iniciar todo!- Twilight le dio un coscorrón a Pinkie para luego quitarle la linterna.

-¡Owwiiieee, Twilight mala, Twilight abusiva, te voy a acusar con mi Onii-chan!- Pinkie se puso al lado de Ise toda triste mientras este le acariciaba la cabeza.

Twilight gruño molesta y celosa, ella quisiera estar en su lugar pero decidió tragarse el coraje mientras Rarity reía con Aj.

-Vamos querida…cuenta una historia de terror.

-¿Yo…? Pues…ok…- En eso Twilight decidió iniciar su relato…

* * *

-Y en eso…al abrir el libro…encontró algo horrible….¡Una mala calificación!

….

El silencio del lugar fue respuesta clara para decir que la historia fue mala….

[Aburridooooo]- Twilight le lanzó a Ise la linterna a la cara.- [¡Ouch!]- oír la queja de Ddraig bastó para calmar su ira.

-Ay…pero debo concordar con Ddraig….Twilight, esa fue la peor historia de terror de la historia.- Ise no calló su opinión.

-Hmph…a ver…¿Quién más se atreve?- Fluttershy tomó la linterna ante la sorpresa de todos.- ¿Tú, Fluttershy?

-Ehm si…pues…conozco una…claro, si me dejan…

-Adelante vaquera, no puede ser peor que la de Twilight.- la mencionada sacó la lengua y se sentó al lado derecho de Ise mientras Pinkie seguía a su lado izquierdo comiendo palomitas.

Fluttershy asintió y comenzó su narración…

-Pues…esto me pasó a mi cuando tenía 6 años…- eso llamó la atención de todos, Rarity dejó de mirarse al espejo y Rainbow tragó duro.- Ese día, me quedé a alimentar a los animalitos que teníamos en el jardín de la escuela…tras acabar mi labor, me di cuenta que ya era muy tarde….muy tarde…

El tono con el que la chica narraba hizo que cada uno se quede viéndola con nervios, Twilight tembló un poco mientras Pinkie tenía la cara congelada, Ise oía todo atento al igual que Ddraig, Rarity abrazaba a Aj mientras Rainbow movía las manos para calmar sus nervios…

-Cuando iba a mi aula a tomar mis cosas, algo llamó mi atención…uno de los pasillos normalmente iluminados estaba totalmente oscuro.- Twilight aferró su mano al polo de Ise mientras Pinkie temblaba como gelatina.- Fue en eso que…escuché algo…un ligero llanto…

-¿Llanto?- Aj preguntó con miedo.

-Si…un llanto, era como el de una niña de mi edad, se rumorea que una niña murió en ese mismo pasillo y cada noche…llora sus desgracias…

[Ok…esto si está mejor]- Ise calló a a Ddraig…no era momento de sus comentarios.

-Me acerqué por curiosidad para ver si había alguien…- la cara de Fluttershy por alguna se puso más tétrica.- Me acerqué…y note que una puerta del aula en ese pasillo estaba entre abierta….Cuando me acerqué…fue cuando….

El sonido de una puerta abriéndose fuertemente interrumpió el relato y….

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Ise gritó al escuchar eso mientras Twilight se aferraba a su brazo y Pinkie abrazaba su cabeza mientras gritaban, Rarity y Aj se abrazaron gritando también…Rainbow no tardó en saltar hacia atrás del sillón mientras Fluttershy miraba a todos confundida.

-¿Qué pasó, por qué está la luz apagada…y esos gritos?- El padre de Twilight apareció en la sala tras prender la luz solo para a los jóvenes temblando del miedo…- ¿Y esto?

-Oh….Buenas noches señor Nightlight.- Ise saludó como pudo, tener a Twilight y Pinkie aferradas a él no…ayudaba….

-Buenas noches señor.- Las demás chicas devolvieron el saludo también algo temblorosas mientras Fluttershy estaba como si nada.

-Buenas noches…Mmm, veo que iniciaron su reunión, muy bien….no los molesto más pero por favor…no se queden hasta muy tarde, Shining vendrá pasado la media noche ya que está con unos amigos.- Twilight gruño al escuchar eso, aún no perdonaba a su hermano.

Nighlight subió las escaleras para ir a su habitación con su esposa…los jóvenes se miraron un rato para luego reír ligeramente…Debían de admitir que la historia de Fluttershy fue buena y vaya que les provoco un buen susto. La chica rio y dijo que la había inventado, al menos después de decir que alimento a los animales, eso sí lo hacía en la primaria. Rainbow salió de su escondite aún algo temblorosa, todas sabían del miedo de Rainbow a esas cosas…Ise no pero…

-En el exterior es posible contactarse con fantasmas…- La respuesta de Ise hizo que Rainbow caiga al suelo desmayada…pobre…

* * *

La noche siguió, hubo relatos de todo tipo, incluso anécdotas vergonzosas de las chicas del año pasado, Twilight contó lo acontecido en el baile del año pasado…Ise no pudo contener la carcajada al igual que Ddraig al oír lo que sus amigas hicieron el año pasado. Las mencionadas bajaron la cabeza apenadas por el recuerdo pero…aún así rieron ya que era una anécdota muy divertida e imposible de olvidar…

Todos siguieron hablando, Ise incluso contó sobre sus aventuras antes de regresar a Kuoh y luego de llegar ahí, comentó el incidente de Kokabiel donde acabó el asunto rápido, luego de la situación de su amiga Rias con un matrimonio arreglado y como ayudo en romper el compromiso, luego la búsqueda de Mu…

Ese asunto si intereso a todas, en especial a Twilight ya que Mu era un teoría más que una leyenda, comentó todo su llegada a Asutralia, lo que pasaron para llegar al mecanismo que los llevo a Mu, que al final resultó estar abandonada y en decadencia….como él y sus amigos lucharon en el lugar para abrirse paso y detener a la Dra. Orihime…al final, Yaldabaoth fue un reto que ninguno con su fuerza actual pudo enfrentar y que se vio forzado a usar la forma prohibida del Boosted Gear para ganar…aún con eso gano gracias al apoyo de Haou tras casi morir.

Luego vino lo de la cumbre de paz, donde su maestro volvió de su viaje y donde conoció a Vali y claro, la posterior lucha que terminó en empate…así como el juramento de ambos de un día luchar tras ser más fuertes. Luego el viaje al inframundo…ahí fue más serio ya que los Cosmic Packs no hicieron su estadía algo…agradable. Al final todo acabo con la lucha con Rahab donde ni él junto a Vali y otros 3 fueron rivales para el demonio donde su maestro se vio obligado a meterse logrando acabar con él…

-Luego…vinimos aquí…- Ise terminó el relato ante la sorpresa de todas.

-¡Genial, se ve que has pasado mucho en menos de un año!- Rainbow sonaba emocionada, retos como los que escuchó la emocionan.

-Yo solo me alegro que tú y tus amigos hayan salido con bien.- Fluttershy solo mostraba alivio de ver que el castaño y sus amigos no salieron mal de cada situación.

-Lo admito querido, tienes una vida interesante haya afuera.- Rarity se cruzó de brazos al decir eso.

-Yo digo que eso nos muestra que el mundo es más grande que lo que creemos…- Aj miró seria el piso ¿Su nivel bastaría para enfrentar a seres del tipo que Ise ha enfrentado?

-¡Yo quiero ver el exterior, suena tan interesante a pesar de todos sus peligros!- Pinkie no deseaba esperar hasta la universidad para ver si se va o se queda, ella se quiere ir ya.

-Ise…¿Seguirás afrontando cosas así tras irte?- Twiilight miró a Ise con preocupación.

-Probablemente…Soy el Sekiryuutei, soy el actual Rey Supremo…soy una existencia que muchos considerarían monstruosa pero…aún así, debo seguir peleando…no hacerlo sería mandar a la basura 10 años de entrenamiento.

Twilight se mordió el labio al oír eso, justo lo que temía…él se irá de la isla y ella se quedará, con ello marcará que tal vez él siga arriesgando su vida sin que ella lo sepa…¿Podrá soportar eso? Dejando un lado de lo de la poligamia, ella desea estar a su lado…darle su apoyo…luchar a su lado…

 _-Te envidio Rias…tú si puedes luchar junto a él._ \- Todas notaron el cambio de humor en Twilight.

-Ya es tarde, mejor vamos a dormir.- La sugerencia de Rarity hizo que todos la vean.- Mañana es el día previo al festival…recuerden que son 2 días de festival y luego el baile en la noche del día siguiente.

-Es verdad…nosotras debemos supervisar lo último.- Aj asintió para luego levantarse.- Vamos a dormir.

-Ustedes vayan subiendo, yo le daré a Ise lo que necesita para dormir aquí abajo.

Todas asintieron a la sugerencia de Twilight, tras despedirse de Ise las chicas subieron al segundo piso mientras Twilight le entregaba al castaño unas mantas y una almohada para luego sacar de la parte de atrás un colchón…

-Listo…con esto podrás dormir.- Twilight miró al castaño con una sonrisa.

-Gracias…- Ise se quedó callado unos segundos para luego mirar a Twilight.- Oye…Twilight…lo de esta mañana…

-¿Esta mañana?...¡Oh! Si…ahm…- Twilight desvió la mirada…tema incomodo.- Mira, lamento si actué raro pero…entiende que es raro hablar sobre la poligamia…

-Lo sé…créeme, si hubiera modo de cambiar eso lo hubiera hecho pero no es posible, un dragón en un imán de poder y el poder capta la atención…de ahí se originan varias cosas. No todas son buenas…

-Jeje…si…pues, yo solo quiero que seas feliz Ise…tras lo que has pasado, te lo mereces….

Ise asintió a las palabras de su amiga y no pudo evitar notar que…la chica por alguna razón se veía más linda…

 _-Oh no…ahora que se mis sentimientos por ella, no voy a poder evitar pensar eso…es lo mismo que me pasó con Rias, sólo que con ello lo resolví más rápido._ \- Ise sacudió la cabeza para no cometer la barbaridad de besar a Twilight como lo hizo con Rias…eso mandaría todo al diablo.

-¿Ise…pasa algo?- Twilight se acercó a Ise al notar que se le quedó viendo.- ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

-No…lo lamento…- Ise no supo que decir de excusa…detestaba no saber como afrontar estas situaciones.- Y…¿de qué color deseas la flor?

-¿Flor?- Twilight no entendió la pregunta hasta que….- ¿Hablas del baile…?

-Sí, según me comentó la Sra. Cake…los chicos le dan a su pareja una flor en señal de que están yendo juntos…- Twilight asintió torpemente ¿Cómo olvido tan importante detalle?

-Pues…no sé…sorpréndeme…- Twilight dijo eso de manera juguetona mientras Ise reía por ello.

Ambos se quedaron viendo un rato para que luego ella desvié la mirada y retroceda un poco…peligroso, no puede estar así ya que corre el riesgo de dejarse llevar. Ise notó que ella estaba algo tensa…¿Por qué?

-Yo…ahm…mejor me voy a descansar, nos vemos mañana Ise.

-Ahm…claro…

Dicho eso, Twilight se fue a las escaleras no sin antes despedirse de él con la mano y subir rápidamente…Ise se quedó parado en su lugar para luego sentarse sobre el colchón y dar un largo suspiro…

-Rayos…estuve cerca.

[No te sientas mal compañero, recuerda que la chica tiene ya un lugar en tu corazón…por nada del mundo creas que estás haciendo algo mal]

-Lo sé Ddraig…es sólo que….con Rias fue más sencillo…- Ise se tomaba la cabeza para calmar su mente.

[Bueno, eso es porque has tenido más tiempo con ella y has podido aclarar las ideas…¿Recuerdas esa noche antes del Rating Game con Raiser? Desde esa noche, tu ya estabas enamorado de ella…el caso aquí difiere ya que ahora no posees el factor tiempo, nos vamos en unos días y bueno…no deseas dejar las cosas con Twilight a medias]

-Claro que no….ella merece lo mejor…sé que tal vez yo no sea lo mejor pero…

[Bah, no creas tan poco de ti…eres alguien con virtudes y defectos como todos. Te aseguro una cosa, esa chica no dudará en aceptar tus sentimientos si se lo dices…tal vez no lo hayas notado pero ella te mira de manera distinta…]

-Espero que sea así…no me agrada la idea de que tras hacer todo esto…termine siendo rechazado…- Ise suspiró para luego acomodar la almohada en el colchón y acomodarse.- Buenas noches Ddraig.

[Buenas noches compañero]

Ambos decidieron irse a dormir, Ise sabía que dentro de unas horas tendrá su sesión de pesadillas con esos 3…mejor aprovecha el dormir lo que pueda.

* * *

-¿Y bien, pasó algo?- Rarity miraba a Twilight quien abrazaba a su almohada.

-No…

Todas suspiraron al oír eso, esta chica no tenía remedio…

-Vaquera…todas pensamos que si te quedaste ahí un rato fue para…no sé….hablar o hacer algo.- Aj ya estaba echada en la bolsa de dormir que trajo.

-Quería…bueno…traté de….ay, no sé…odio que no pueda controlar mis emociones.- Twilight se tapó la cara con la almohada….odiaba esta sensación de inseguridad que la albergaba.

-Bueno querida…así es el amor…raro e impreciso.

-Ni que tú fueras una experta…- Rarity miró con molestia a Rainbow…ambas compartían un colchón para dormir.- Y ponte para un lado…

-Yo creo que…cuando llegue el momento…podrás hacerlo Twilight.

-¡Es verdad Twily, vamos con fe!- Pinkie ya tenía su gorro para dormir con Fluttershy a su lado.

-Si…vamos a dormir de una vez.- Twilight prefirió irse a dormir, era lo mejor…

Tras apagar la luz y con todas ya acostadas…Twilight solo tuvo un pensamiento…

 _-Solo…Solo deseo tener el valor de hacerlo cuando el momento llegue.-_ Sin más que decir, se fue a dormir.

* * *

En una parte del bosque….

-Muy bien Wrath…muy bien, tu habilidad es excelente.- Lust veía al nuevo integrante del grupo blandir dos espadas de energía con habilidad y precisión, este vestía una chaqueta negra y lentes oscuros.

-Hmph…cuando llegue la hora, no sabrá que lo golpeó…- Wrath cortó sin muchos problemas un árbol cercano.

-Bueno bueno…calma esa ira amigo, guárdala cuando la necesites que será muy pronto.

-Aún no me dicen cuando llegará el séptimo miembro…- Wrath ya sabía del plan de Lust, poco le importaba las consecuencias si con ello lograba vengarse de Ise por robarle a Twilight.

-Greed llegará el mismo día que todo comience…ya lo verás.

En su habitación, Spike no podía dormir tranquilo…el rubí que estaba al lado de su cama seguía haciendo lo suyo…a fin de cuentas, mientras más tiempo este cerca al niño…más energía absorberá…solo queda esperar.

* * *

Omake

 **Arrepentimientos**

Shining caminaba a la casa de sus padres tras una noche de bebidas con sus viejos amigos, el alcohol estaba en sus sistemas hacía que se tambalee un poco. Estos últimos días fueron horribles, no sólo su esposa estaba furiosa con él y lo mando al sofá, sino que Twilight su linda hermanita no le ha dirigido la palabra… Incluso Spike…

¿En verdad había hecho mal? Ahora que lo pensaba todo de otro modo, no puede evitar pensar que tal vez dejo que sus prejuicios y lo que paso con esos tipos en el exterior nublen su juicio. SI bien desea que su hermana este con Flash, sabe que ella está en la edad de tomar sus propias decisiones.

Quizás deba repensar las cosas, eso no significa que el chico le vaya a agradar, el simple hecho que su hermana este interesada en él le basta para tratarlo como la peste, es su trabajo como el hermano mayor.

Tras entrar a la casa, se preparo para pasar otro día en el sofá… En eso, vio que había un colchón en el suelo de la sala. Parece que Cadance al fin se apiado de él, aunque sea un poco, el cansancio le gano y se acostó en dicho colchón para dormir, ya mañana empezara a pensar en este tema que le ha dado más de un problema.

* * *

Insertar canción: Trust you (TV edit) – Yuna Ito

A iniciar de sonarse la canción, vemos a Hyoudou Issei y a Twilight Sparkle que toman caminos separados mediante que la pantalla se divide en dos escenas en medio de una pared justo antes que el primer verso de la canción comienza a ser interpretado.

Hana wa kaze ni yure odoru you ni. Ame wa daichi wo uruosu you ni

(Como las flores bailan en el viento. Así como la lluvia humedece la tierra.)

Y en una de ellas vemos a Issei que se encuentra viendo un paisaje de un lago cercano hacia un jardín con flores mientras camina pensante de lo que ha pasado desde ha perdido a sus padres hasta la actualidad.

Kono sekai wa yori soi ai ikiteru no ni

(A través de este mundo que se nutre de la interdependencia)

Issei adentrado de sus pensamientos ve el lago en su caminar y se refleja algunas aventuras que ha pasado antes y mediante con quienes conoce.

Naze hito wa kizutsuke au no

(¿Por qué la gente se lastima entre sí?)

Pero el castaño recuerda esos duros momentos de culpa y de derrota mientras ve que hay una especie de portal que estaba completamente oscuro.

Naze wakare wa otozureru no

(¿Por qué tenemos que despedirnos?)

Y recuerda un duro adiós de alguien que conoció hace tiempo mientras que camina hacia ese portal oscuro mientras seguía recordando esa dura despedida.

Kimi ga tooku ni itte mo mada. Itsumo kono kokoro no mannaka

(Incluso si te encuentras lejos. En lo más profundo de este corazón)

Ahora vemos en una especie de salón a Twilight quien se encuentra leyendo un libro con una sola mano mediante que sus amigas la observan a la distancia, un tanto preocupadas por algo que pasó recientemente mientras que su compañera saca una especie de amuleto que le recuerda a alguien.

Ano yasashii egao de umetsukusareta mama

(Que está completamente lleno por esa gentil sonrisa)

Y en un reflejo de pensamiento se muestra el rostro de Issei en ese amuleto quien mostraba una verdadera sonrisa, haciendo que Twilight llore recordando al castaño quien no quería que se alejara de ella y que siguiera a su lado.

Dakishimeta kimi no kakera ni Itami kanjite mo mada tsunagaru kara

(Las piezas de ti que aún aprieto todavía a pesar del dolor están unidas, así que)

Y ese amuleto que tenia Twilight le cae una lagrima de su rostro mediante que brilla con luz propia mientras se dirige hacia una pared para abrir una especie de portal que emite bastante luz, que de otro lado del mismo Issei se percata de ello mientras suavemente dice el nombre de la chica y comienza a correr, y del otro lado del portal Twilight hace lo mismo y comienza a correr sorprendiendo a sus amigas y dos mujeres un tanto mayores que ellas.

Shinjiteru yo mata aeru to I'm waiting for your love

(Creo que volveremos a encontrarnos de nuevo y espero por tu amor)

Mediante que Issei y Twilight se acercan más y más hacia el portal, literalmente cerca entrelazan sus manos y un gran destello de luz hace un cambio de escena que la cámara muestra un gran cielo que rápidamente se cambia a un gran campo de flores que varios pétalos son levantados por el viento mostrando a la pareja unida.

I love you. I trust you

(Yo te amo. Confío en ti)

Y vemos a Issei y Twilight que están juntos y compartiendo un romántico beso mediante que los diversos pétalos de flores los rodean.

Kimi no kodoku wo wakete hoshii

(Deseo que compartas conmigo tu soledad)

Tomados de la mano, Issei y Twilight caminan por el sendero de ese campo de flores mediante que la cámara hace un acercamiento hacia el amuleto que tiene la chica en la mano que tenia libre mientras lo aprieta.

I love you. I trust you

(Yo te amo. Confío en ti)

Y mediante que se sigue viendo ese amuleto que tiene en la mano Twilight, repentinamente se encuentra en una especie de gran salón con un vestido violeta claro con destellos brillantes y ve que estaba dentro de una especie de baile mediante que en una mesa se encuentra Rean conversando sobre sus aventuras con Luna y Celestia acabando una especie de fantasía que ella veía en su mente y la disfrutaba.

Hikari demo yami demo

(Incluso en la luz y en la oscuridad)

Pero al notar que ese alguien no estaba, Twilight busca un asiento para sentarse y comienza a ponerse cabizbaja, triste y a punto de soltar lagrimas, pero ve que una mano se extiende con su palma abierta como si la invitara a bailar.

Futari da kara shinji aeru no

(Porque estamos los dos juntos, podemos creer entre sí)

Y mediante que Twilight levanta su rostro ve que en frente de ella se encuentra Issei quien se encuentra vestido en un traje formal adecuado para este tipo de fiesta haciendo que la chica limpie un tanto sus lagrimas y sonríe mientras acepta la invitación a bailar del castaño.

Hanasanaide

(No te alejes de mí)

Y los dos chicos a su ritmo comienzan a bailar una especie de vals mientras que la cámara se aleja de la pareja que continua bailando mientras se acaba la canción de fondo.

* * *

 **He de decir que es un capítulo con el que termino finalmente de reforzar los lazos de Ise con las chicas, ahora son más unidos... Pero ahora... ¿Que hacen?**

 **Aj: Vemos recetas navideñas.**

 **Rarity: Esta ensalada se ve divina, deseo probarla.**

 **Fluttershy: Yo quiero este pudín...**

 **Rainbow: ¡Prepara un arroz especial!**

 **Pinkie: ¡Y un pastel!**

 **Matenme... Aún queda el corto navideño que pondré el 24, no se preocupen yo avisaré en mi facebook la hora que lo publicaré.**

 **Twilight: No olviden revisarlo, recuerden es Izanagi Omega. Ahora... ¿Que haremos para Navidad?**

 **Dejame pensarlo... Por ahora, nos vemos luego.**


	57. Capítulo Extra: Corto Navideño

**¿Que significa esto...? [Mira en frente suyo un pavo vivo] ¿Por qué rayos hay un pavo vivo en mi casa?**

 **Aj: Ahm, tú pediste que traigamos un pavo.**

 **Rainbow: Y cito: Traigan un pavo porque debe haber uno para la cena navideña. Eso dijiste...**

 **¡No me refería a que me lo traigan vivo! ¡Hey, eso no se pica! [Lo aleja de los muebles] ¿¡Qué voy a hacer con un pavo vivo!?**

 **Rarity: ¿Entonces porque pediste un pavo?**

 **Para comerlo...**

 **Fluttershy: ¿¡QUE!? ¿¡Deseas comerte a este pobre animalito!? [Abraza al pavo] ¡No puedes!**

 **¡Di el dinero para que me compren un pavo ya congelado y listo para el horno y me traen uno vivo! [Toma al pavo] ¡Dije que tendríamos un pavo en la cena y lo tendremos! [Se lo lleva a la cocina] ¡Twilight, Pinikie presenten el cap!**

 **Fluttershy: ¡No, no le hagas daño!**

 **Pinkie: Pobre pavito... Ya le tenía un nombre... Guru.**

 **Twilight: ¿En serio, Guru? Siempre supe que tendríamos que afrontar el hecho de que él es omnívoro. [Mira a Fluttershy] Oh vamos... Ahm... Rarity ¿Puede ir a ver que hará?**

 **Rarity: ¿¡YO!? [Todas la miran] Bien... de seguro me arrepentiré de esto. [Sale a la cocina]**

 **Aj: Mejor vamos** **preparándonos** **para la cena. Vamos chicas. [Todas fueron a arreglarse para la cena** **]**

 **Twilight: Bueno, hora de ver este cap corto, con una temtica de navidad, esperamos que les guste.**

 **Pinkie: ¡Ahí vamos!**

* * *

 **Sekiryuutei Supremo**

 **Capítulo Extra: Una Navidad antes de conocernos**

Por fechas especiales, la Navidad es una época de paz y unión. Fecha que hace que tratemos de unirnos más con nuestros seres queridos. En esta ocasión, se mostrara la Navidad de nuestros amigos antes del inicio de nuestra historia, una navidad sin que se conozcan, sin que el Sekiryuutei este en sus vidas aún.

* * *

-¿Todo listo por ahí?- Rias estaba haciendo los preparativos para la cena navideña que tendrán con el resto de sus sirvientes en el mundo humano, incluso su mamá y hermano iban a venir.

-Estamos en eso Rias, cálmate.- Akeno estaba haciendo la ensalada mientras Koneko trataba de pelar las cebollas para el aderezo, las lágrimas eran símbolo suficiente de que no la estaba pasando bien.

Este año había pasado sin mucho atentado o problema, los trabajos demoniacos, los contratos, etc. Nada nuevo y eso era lo que hacía que fuera aburrido, en el fondo todos esperaban que algo más sucediera.

-Rias, esta cantidad no creo que baste. Si me dejaras…

-¡No se te ocurra poner un solo pie en mi cocina Sona!- Rias impidió que su amiga de la infancia se acerque a esta zona, aún tiene pesadillas por lo que pasó la última vez que la dejo usar y tuvo que limpiar todo.

-¡Oh vamos, ya dije que lo sentía!- Sona se cruzo de brazos indignada, un solo error y ya la han vetado de por vida, que injusticia.

-Ya ya, tomemos la fiesta en paz. Hoy es Noche Buena, hay que pasarlo en paz.- Akeno se paró entre ambas para calmar los ánimos.- No olvidemos que sus hermanos vienen también.

-No debías de recordarme eso.- Sona sabía que su hermana iba a venir disfrazada de Santa Claus, lo sabía.

-Bueno, con tal que no nos venga a hacer un espectáculo o nos haga hacer una de sus rutinas, yo no veo ningún problema.- Rias siguió con lo suyo.- El pavo ya casi esta listo.

-Buchou ¿Dónde pongo estos regalos?- Kiba apareció en la sala con un montón de los regalos que se repartirán esta noche.

-Al lado del árbol Yuuto…- Rias miró al joven con una gota de sudor. Creyó que la repuesta era más que obvia…

Rias siempre esperaba esta fecha con ganas, en esta época podía ver a su madre y su hermano, era costumbre desde que llego al mundo humano. Si bien no la pasa con su padre muy a menudo desde que sus padres se divorciaron, él manda sus saludos. Si bien la situación de su matrimonio arreglado la fastidia, hoy desea olvidar eso y centrarse en celebrar este bello día con sus seres queridos.

-Vamos, tenemos que tener todo listo para la llegada de todos esta noche.- Rias quería que esta navidad fuera especial, sentía que sería la última de este estilo de vida por alguna razón.

Todos los preparativos por el lado de Kuoh estaba bien, este era el lado de los demonios. Veamos otro lado…

* * *

-Twilight, hija…así no se hace una ensalada.- Velvet miraba a su hija con duda, su hija trataba de seguir las instrucciones de un libro para hacer una roca ensalada pero no estaba yendo muy bien.

-Pero, en el libro se dice que es así…- Twilight seguía el libro de cocina avanzada, tal vez debió empezar por el de cocina básica ya que no sabe que está haciendo.

-Twily, hay cosas que los libros no pueden enseñar.- Twilight miró a su cuñada con horror ¿Algo que no se puede aprender de un libro? ¡Imposible!- Déjame que yo haga las cosas, tú ve a poner los regalos bajo el árbol.

La chica asintió deprimida al ser sacada de la cocina ¿Cómo iba a aprender a ser una buena cocinera si la sacan de esta cada vez que se equivoca? Cuando llego a la sala, vio como sus hermanos terminaban los últimos arreglos en el árbol. Su padre no estaba en casa aún, llegaría para la cena y demás.

Sus amigas estaban con sus respectivas familias, verse mañana era el acuerdo que tuvieron para intercambiar regalos, en verdad esperaba eso ya que sería su primera navidad con amigos y eso era algo que en verdad esperaba.

-Twilight, ven a ayudar.- Spike llamó a su hermana quien salió de sus pensamientos para ayudar a ambos con el árbol, este iba a ser un buen año.

* * *

En Grigori, Azazel estaba harto de ver correr a sus seguidores con varios adornos navideños, en verdad aún no puede creer que hayan tomado esta fiesta. Aunque en verdad no le molesta, le gusta ver a todos de buen ánimo.

-Creo que aquí puede ir unos adornos y…Oh, Azazel…- Penemue notó que el líder de los caídos se acercaba a ellos.- ¿Deseas algo?

-En verdad nada, sólo quería ver como iba todo.- Azazel notó que la caído tenía unas cartas en su mano.- ¿Y eso, acaso cartas de admiradores?

-Claro que no, son cartas de Rean para nosotros- La mujer le entrego la carta al caído que era para él.- Una para ti, una para mí y una para Ise.

-Oh, ya recuerdo…- Azazel miró el sobre.- De seguro le hubiera gustado pasar la navidad con Ise y con nosotros.

-Sabes que se fue porque busca información de algo relacionado con Haou.- La mujer notó que Raynare estaba yendo de un lado a otro, parece buscar a Ise.- Ese chico, se está relegando desde que regreso…

-Sabes que con Rean él era más abierto, dale tiempo para que se muestre más con nosotros. Aunque Raynare se le ve más cercana a él desde unos meses.

-Recuerda que él la salvo de esas malas juntas, creo que eso bastó para que ella finalmente acepte sus sentimientos hacia él.- Penemue sabía que Ise normalmente actuaba serio pero en el fondo era un buen muchacho. La historia con esa Kunoichi y la ayuda que le dio a esa Nekomata y la heredera Phoenix de hace unos meses lo confirma todo y que todos conforman un equipo.

-Ise muestra un poco más de sí pero aún oculta mucho de él.- Azazel miró la carta con una sonrisa.- Ojala la carta de Rean lo alegre.

Penemue también esperaba eso, sabía dónde encontrar a Ise. Era obvio que estaba en el techo del lugar.

* * *

La noche no tardo en llegar, era la espera de navidad y todos los seres queridos de los personajes en nuestra historia estaban con ellos.

Rias estaba con su madre, su hermano y su cuñada. Habían traído sus propios regalos y algo para la cena. Sabía que el tiempo con ellos era valioso a pesar de que a veces su hermano le saca de sus casillas con sus comentarios pero ahí estaban Venelana y Grayfia para ponerlo en su lugar. Akeno y Koneko aprovechaban en servir los bocaditos que había antes de la cena. Milicas había venido a pasar la navidad con su tía ya que siempre le gustaba estar con ella. Incluso Vali se vio forzado a venir…culpen a Milicas, esos ojos de suplica son jugar sucio.

-Vamos Vali, trata de relajarte.- Rias rio al ver la cara del demonio quien sólo suspiro para dar otro sorbo a su vaso de refresco.

La reunión estaba tranquila, aunque eso influye que Sona había logrado que Serfall estuviera en calma aunque la cara de la Maou de querer usar su disfraz de una sexi Santa hacia que la pobre empiece en serio en tomar el champan…

Kiba trataba de que Gasper no tiemble de los nervios, la notificación de que debe tenerlo sellado en unos meses no le vino bien, si bien aún no es oficial esto sólo hizo que un nuevo problema venga a la lista.

Pero no iba a hacerse hígado, tenía a su familia aquí, a sus seres más queridos y eso le bastaba para estar feliz. Miró el reloj, faltaba poco para media noche.

* * *

-Espero que la cena sea de su agrado.- Cadance esperaba que todo lo que hizo estuviera bien, era su primera navidad con ellos como familia oficial y no quería meter la pata.

-Esta delicioso amor, sabes que no debes dudar de tus habilidades culinarias.- Shining trataba de que su esposa no esté nerviosa.

-Es verdad, todo está delicioso.- Spike estaba feliz con lo que se estaba sirviendo.- Ojala Twilight hubiera aprendido algo de ti…. ¡Ay!- un golpe de Twilight en la cabeza del niño quien se quejo sin duda alguna.

-Ya, Spike no molestes a tu hermana.- Velvet sabía que Twiligt se esforzaba en lo que podía.- Todo es cuestión de práctica, cuando tenga un hombre a quien cocinar aprenderá más rápido.

-¡Mamá!- La chica le reclamó a su madre.- ¡No hables de esas cosas, recién tengo amigas! No quiero pensar en un novio ahora… ¡Tú no hables, no quiero arruinar mi noche con tus sugerencias!- Shining cerró la boca, se notaba que su hermana estaba de mal humor.

Nightlight rio al ver la escena, sin duda esta casa era especial, era su familia a fin de cuentas.

* * *

La noche siguió y siguió…esta noche era especial para muchos.

Asia quien aún no conocía a Rias y al resto celebraba la navidad de manera religiosa como la fecha que se dice nació el hijo de Dios y eso bastaba para que ella la célebre a su modo, tal vez n hay cena navideña o gran cosa pero rezar por el bien de todos bastaba para ella.

Xenovia e Irina celebraban de manera tranquila, si bien recién se han conocido y demás, la castaña invito a la chica a que pasa las fiestas con su familia ya que según ella, es una fecha de unión. Xenovia agradeció el gesto, al menos esta navidad sería distinta.

Ayane estaba en Kyoto pasando la noche de manera tranquila pero se sentía feliz, esta sería su segunda navidad que pasaría con una mejor vida que antes. Eso era porque ahora tenía seres que les importaba, en verdad esperaba que Ise y el resto la pasen bien.

Ravel estaba con su familia, sus padres y hermanos mayores cenaban mientras hablaban de distintos temas. Aunque que Raiser a veces se vanaglorie demasiado la saque de quicio, estaba feliz de pasar las fiestas con su familia. En verdad esperaba que el resto este bien, Ise sobretodo…

Fay estaba con sus padres, luego de que regreso de su viaje por Europa para adquirir conocimientos, sus padres se alegraban de que ella haya decidido a pasar las fiestas en familia. Ojala su hermano haya hecho lo mismo, aún así espera que esté bien donde quiera que este. Ya mañana le escribirá a Ise para desearle una feliz navidad.

En la isla Alicorn lo mismo pasaba para nuestras amigas, si bien aún no sabían en lo que se meterían el otro año, disfrutaban estas fiestas.

Celestia y Luna estaban pasando las fiestas entre ellas, desde que sus padres fallecieron así han sido sus fiestas pero igualmente se tenían a la otra, estaban felices de tenerse y más ahora tras el incidente de mitad de año. Aunque deseaban saber de Rean…ya verá cuando lo vean, esta vez no se saldrá con la suya.

Pinkie estaba con su familia, su padre que era muy serio a veces no soportaba las actitudes de su hija pero tras ver que todas sus hijas estaban en casa, lo pasaba por alto y más porque ella estaba dando una canción navideña que todos disfrutaban, su esposa estaba feliz de ver a su hija tan animada, sin duda esta niña había salido a su abuela.

Aj estaba con sus hermanos, su padre había venido por fiestas ya que estas fechas nunca se la perdía, la rubia se alegraba de estar con su familia, estas fechas siempre eran especiales para ella ya que para ella, la familia era muy importante.

Rarity estaba cenando con su familia, la chica acababa de estrenar nuevo vestido y sus padres la felicitaban por ello. Esta fecha era especial para a familia porque Swetie Belle no dudaba en cantar unos villancicos, la niña cantaba de maravilla y esperaban que un día tenga el valor de hacerlo en público.

Rainbow estaba con sus padres ambos, habían invitado a la familia de Scootalo a pasar las fiestas ya que se conocían al ser los médicos de la niña. Scootalo estaba feliz de pasar la navidad con su ídolo, ese era el mejor regalo para ella. La chica sólo esperaba que las fiestas de este año sean buenas…claro que lo serán.

Fluttershy estaba con sus padres, este año fue especial. Había ganando nuevas amigas y mucho más, si bien los animales del lugar a veces le daban mucho trabajo ella amaba su trabajo. Esperaba que llegue pronto el día de mañana, ya quiere desearle a sus amigas una feliz navidad.

* * *

Las horas pasaron y pasaron, no paso mucho para que sea medianoche y cada uno le desee la feliz Navidad a cada persona que está a su lado. Estas fiestas que muchos veían como algo donde los regalos son lo importante, muchos entendían que estar con los que amas es mil veces mejor. Los que tenían a sus familias cerca lo sabían y los que no, lo sabían aún más ya que extrañaban sus presencias.

En medio de toda esta celebración, dos chicas que a pesar de la distancia que las separaba y que ni se conocían, coincidieron en alzar la vista a la ventana y ver el cielo nocturno que había esta noche. Agradeciendo lo que este año les había dado y esperando que el que viene sea mejor. Y porque no, tener a alguien especial con el que celebrar las fiestas del próximo año.

Si solo supieran, Rias y Twilight, ese deseo o regalo según lo vean tardara un poquito en mostrarse…

* * *

En Grigori, Ise estaba viendo el cielo. El techo era el lugar que le gustaba en todo el edificio ya que le permitía ver el cielo, era un costumbre que gano desde niño, tras la muerte de su familia sintió esta necesidad de ver el cielo, tal vez como deseando verlos…aunque ahora era costumbre y nada más.

[¿No vas a bajar a darles saludos a todos?]- Ddraig sabía que Ise siempre esperaba un poco para dar sus deseos de Navidad a los demás.- [Ya pasaron 10 minutos]

-Ahora lo hago, sólo estaba pensando unas cosas tras lo que leí en esta carta.- Ise tenía en sus manos la carta de Rean hacia él, donde le deseaba una Feliz Navidad.- Este fue un año más, sin nada especial.

[Tal vez, el que viene puede que sea distinto. Uno nunca sabe que pasara en el futuro]- Ddraig sabía que su poseedor a veces se ponía melancólico en Navidad, la única vez que lo vio feliz en esta fecha fue cuando la pasaron en Francia con Rean hace unos años.

-Quien sabe…- Ise miró una vez más el cielo, decidió dejar de mirar este toda la noche. Se levantó para unirse a la fiesta, de seguro Ray le llamará la atención para luego darle un regalo. Ya mañana le mandará saludos a sus amigas…- Feliz Navidad Ddraig.

[Feliz Navidad compañero]-el dragón disfrutaba de estas fiestas por primera vez en siglos, tener a alguien que te considera importante puede hacer una fecha especial.

* * *

Esa fue la navidad de todos antes de conocerse, antes de que sus vidas se crucen con la del Sekiryuutei, el año que vendría sería único para todos pero eso ya es otra historia…eso sí antes de terminar este pequeño capítulo, Feliz Navidad a todos, que ustedes y sus familias sean bendecidos.

* * *

 **Twilight: Corto, pero muestra lo que queremos transmitir.**

 **Bien dicho Twilight, es hora de irnos para la cena de este año. [Noto que Fluttershy se veía triste] Oh... Bueno aún no es media noche pero... Feliz Navidad Fluttershy. [Muestra al pavo con un terno]**

 **Fluttershy: ¡GURU, que alegría! [Abraza al pavo quien hacía sus ruidos de comunicación]**

 **¿Guru... quién?**

 **Pinkie: ¡Fui yo, veo que al final recapacitaste!**

 **Trata de degollar a un pavo mientras te ve con ojos suplicantes, puedo ser muchas cosas pero no soy cruel... Además, Rarity le hizo el terno.**

 **Rarity: Mi diseño exclusivo para aves.**

 **Aj: Genial, ahora debemos construir un corral...**

 **Rainbow: Aviso, no voy a alimentar a ese pavo...**

 **Twilight: Ya ya... No hieran los sentimientos del pobre Guru...[el pavo hace sus sonidos en respuesta] Jejeje, que lindo.**

 **Jajaja, bueno... Antes de terminar este corto por navidad que si bien fue pequeño, lo hice con mi mejor esfuerzo. Diré que espero que tenga un buen día en este 25 de Diciembre. No se preocupen que la otra semana igual habrá cap del fic por lo tanto nos vemos y...**

 **Todas: ¡Felliz Navidad!**


	58. Pelea por un Respeto

**¡Alguien aleje a ese pavo de mis verduras! [Trata de alejar al animal de los alimentos]**

 **Fluttershy: No Guru, eso no se come sin permiso... [La pegaso regaña al pavo quien asiente] Listo.**

 **Increíble... Aunque saben, estoy empezando a arrepentirme de no haberlo asado...**

 **Twilight: Ya ya, no te hagas hígado, este el último capítulo del año.**

 **Oh, es cierto... Se acaba el año, que rápido pasó este año. Y pensar que cuando inicie el fic, no creí que llegaría tan lejos.**

 **Rainbow: ¡Basta de dramas, quiero leer el capítulo!**

 **Pinkie: ¡Sí, lo dejaste en una parte divertida, aunque el especial navideño me gusto!**

 **Bueno, vamos a ver, seré sincero... hoy no responderé reviews simplemente... Porque no las hay...**

 **Aj: No hubo gran misterio en el cap anterior...**

 **Rarity: Cierto, ya que acabó la parte de conocerse y demás, siendo sincera hasta yo me aburría...**

 **No lo niego, necesitamos un poco de acción... Y aquí la tendremos, buen modo de acabar el año chicas.**

 **Twilight: Es perfecto. Los saludos lo dará al final del capítulo en modo de despedida a este año, ahora disfruten el último capítulo del año 2017.**

* * *

 **Sekiryuutei Supremo**

 **Arco 5: La Amistad y el Valor son Uno**

 **Capítulo 57: Pelea por un Respeto**

* * *

Insertar canción: Last Desire – Maon Kurosaki (TV edit.)

Al inicio de la canción, hay un joven que parece que esta vistiendo un uniforme que usualmente se muestra en la academia Kuoh que al final se muestra Issei que sale de una especie de habitación, luego ve a Rean y van caminado hasta que la escena se cambia hasta la entrada de una academia llamada Canterlot, pero justo antes de entrar, presienten que un enemigo se encuentra detrás de ellos mientras que Issei muestra el Boosted Gear y con un orbe en su palma hace un Dragon Shoot mientras que la onda de energía roja se mantiene en frente de la pantalla mostrando el logo de la historia por unos segundos

Ikusu no michi wo tadori ashi wo tometa darou

(De cuantos caminos seguí, ¿a dónde fue que tuve que parar?)

Al comenzar las letras de la canción, el titulo desaparece pero la energía del Dragon Shoot se mantiene roja pero se cambia al Boosted Gear que usa Issei quien lo vemos a una edad muy joven, unos nueve años que estaba sentado en el piso.

Kooritsuita toki mo ima wa tooi kioku ni kasunde

(Incluso los tiempos congelados, son recuerdos lejanos que se desaparecen)

Issei se levanta mientas se limpia sus lagrimas cambiando la escena viéndose que cambia su apariencia a la que actualmente vive, 16 años y cambia su mirada hacia Rias y varias amistades conocidas, pero cambia su vista algo que lo deja helado.

Nani wo gisei ni subera tsuyoku nareru no ka to

("¿Y qué podría sacrificar para poder ser fuerte?")

Cambiando la cámara hacia Rias y los demás que conocen a Issei, los presentes ven que dos tumbas se aparecen cerca del castaño que emanan dos espíritus de dos personas que tanto quería pero el destino se los quito, eran los fallecidos padres de Issei.

Nigitta mama no te wo mada hodoku yuuki ga motenakute…

(Aún no tengo el valor de soltar esas manos que sostuve…)

Y en ese momento que los espíritus de los padres de Issei toman su mano derecha, el castaño entre lágrimas comienza a tener miedo mediante que los demás, iniciando con Rias y diversas chicas que tienen sentimientos de cariño y/o amor hacia el joven observan como este invoca su Boosted Gear rápidamente para dar un golpe hacia una pared desvaneciendo los espíritus de los padres de Issei.

Eiyuu ni wa narenai kara…

(Y es eso porque un héroe no pude ser…)

Y en ese golpe en la pared, parece que se rompe en tres grandes grietas de vidrio que se aparecen los Cosmic Packs que de ellos se empiezan a mostrar tres grandes manos oscuros que toman a Issei adentrándose a esa grieta que comienza a abrirse como si fuera un portal profundamente oscuro.

Sono koto ni kizuiteita

(Eso siempre lo supe todo el tiempo)

Todos los presentes se alarman por lo que está pasando a Issei, mediante que Rias quería ser la primera en rescatarlo, pero ven que Twilight Sparkle fue la que rescata al castaño tomando uno de sus hombros mientras lo observa y nota como el chico estaba llorando y le iba a dar un golpe para que se recupere.

Semete kimi wo mamoritai sou negau

(Pero en ese instante final, protegerte siempre fue mi deseo)

Pero con la mano derecha Issei detiene el golpe de Twilight quien se sorprende al ver como el chico entre lagrimas lo detuvo, pero se las limpia y con cuatro auras dentro de su cuerpo rompe el agarre de las manos oscuras y la pared vuelve rápidamente a ser intacta mediante que el castaño sale corriendo y de un salto activa su Balance Breaker y le da un golpe de lleno a un enemigo cuando sale del lugar en donde estaba cambiando la escena en una zona de batalla.

Kono karada wo tsurugi ni kaete arehateta michi no yuku

(Transformando este cuerpo a una espada andaré en esta tierra arruinada)

Y rápidamente Issei se encuentra luchando ante varios enemigos que se aparecieron en el aire y el resto se queda pasmado por unos segundos, pero se unen a la batalla ya que no quieren dejar a su amigo solo en lo que está lidiando.

Yowakatta jibun sae kirita susunda

(Incluso corté mi yo débil y voy a seguir hacia delante)

Ahora dentro de un cuarto especial, vemos a diversas compañeras de Twilight junto con las directoras de la academia dentro de un cuarto especial con diversas pantallas viendo expectantes la batalla, rápidamente se cambia a Serafall, Sirzerchs y Grayfia quienes ven desde el inframundo lo que ocurre y finalmente con Rean, que se aleja de Evangeline, Fie, Venelana y dos chicas más ya que ve a un ser oscuro que muestra una tétrica sonrisa.

Itsuka todoku no darou ka kimi ga nozomu mirai ni

(Me pregunto sí llegaremos al futuro que deseaste)

Y ese ser oscuro se presenta ante todos y delante de ellos, liderando el ataque se encuentran Rean, Rias y Twilight quienes las dos ultimas en mención ven que Issei se aparece en frente de los presentes con su Boosted Gear y desviando un ataque del ser con Ascalon sonrojando a las chicas.

Sono hi wo mukaeru made wa boku ga mamorinuku yo

(Y hasta que lleguemos a ese día, te protegeré)

Repentinamente Rias y Twilight toman cada una mano de Issei, pero lentamente suelta sus agarres para preparar la batalla ante el nuevo enemigo que se acerca y comienza alejarse de los chicos sin saber que ellos lo siguen mediante que la cámara va tomando una toma subiendo un paisaje cercano hacia una montaña.

* * *

-¿Lo despertamos?

-Jejejeje, deja que este así un rato más.

-Oh Pinkie, eres malvada… me gusta.

Las voces de Fluttershy, Pinkie y Rarity eran oídas por Ise quien estaba empezando a despertar, la noche fue muy pesada, esos 3 no ostentaban en esfuerzos para hacer que las pesadillas sean cada vez peores…Ahora que a obtenido una mayor resolución, no va a perder terreno contra esos 3…

Ahora que recuerda, paso la noche en el colchón que Twilight le dio para dormir en la sala, eso explica porque oye a sus amigas… lo que no explica es el porqué de los intentos de cada una por no reír, se trató de mover solo para sentir algo que le restringe el movimiento… un minuto ¿Cómo era eso posible?

-¿Qué demonios…?- Ise al fin abrió los ojos para ver las caras sonrientes de las 6 chicas, sólo que parecía que hallaban algo divertido a su estado.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada… es sólo que…- Aj contuvo su risa mientras Rainbow era la menos disimulada.

-Jajaja, mira quién está a tu lado.- Ise alzó una ceja al oír eso.

Al ver a qué se refería, vio con horror que justamente había alguien a su lado y lo abrazaba mientras dormía… sólo que no era quién desearía. Shining dormía plácidamente al lado del castaño… parecía que había llegado de una larga noche y como duerme en el sillón de la sala desee hace unos días, al ver el colchón más el cansancio… no había mucho que deducir…

-Cadance…- el hermano de Twilight afianzó su abrazó a Ise quien mostró cara de asco… que lo confunda con Cadance es… malo, espera que no pase de ahí…

-Jejejeje, admito que es gracioso ver esto.- Twilight no dudaba en mostrar su diversión al ver esto.

Ise iba a reclamar cuando sintió que Shining se apegaba más a él… Eso le sacó una vena en la frente al castaño… el día en que este feliz en recibir el abrazo de un hombre a primera hora de la mañana será el día en que muera… ¡Y ese día no ha llegado!

-¡Quítate de encima imbécil!- Ise mandó al diablo su paciencia y buena actitud y le dio una patada a Shining que lo mandó afuera del colchón y lo hizo chocar con el sillón.

Shining despertó de inmediato al sentir el impacto mientras Twilight miraba con horror como Ise mandó a su hermano a volar… claro que no lo culpa.

-¿¡Quién…!? ¡Tú!- Shining notó a Ise quien lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos.- ¿¡Qué haces en mi casa y durmiendo aquí!?

-¡Yo debo preguntar eso!- Ise le lanzó la almohada a la cara.- ¡Mira quién ocupa un lugar antes de dormir idiota!

-¿¡De qué…!?- en eso, el adulto notó que Ise estaba sobre el colchón que había encontrado en la madrugada para dormir.- ¿¡Dormiste a mi lado!?

-¡Tú eres el que se coló en mi improvisada cama!- Ise ya tenía unas ganas de golpear a ese tipo, si bien antes no tenía ganas… ahora estas no le faltan.

El ambiente entre ambos se volvió tan tenso que parecía que se iban a lanzar a pelear ahí mismo, las chicas notaron ello y pasaron a ver a Twilight quien suspiró cansada y furiosa… la chica notó que sus padres y Cadance bajaron al escuchar los ruidos que había en la sala y al notar el deseo de ambos hombres de arrancarse los ojos, dedujeron que algo paso hace poco.

-¡Bien, hora de saldar cuentas!- Shining miró con una sonrisa amenazante al castaño.

-¡Por mí bien, te voy a volar esos dientes!- Este por su lado trono sus dedos, listo para dar un golpe.

En el momento en que se iban a lanzar al ataque…

-¡Ayayayay!- ambos sintieron un jalón de orejas tan fuerte que casi se sentía que se las iban a arrancar.

Twilight y Cadance habían aplicado el castigo a ambos idiotas, ambas se miraron un segundo para luego suspirar… ¿Por qué los hombres son tan idiotas y tratan de resolver todo a golpes? Ise y Shining al notar a sus castigadoras, dejaron de forcejear… no querían sufrir más.

Los presentes rieron ante la escena, Velvet sólo se dirigió a la cocina a empezar a preparar el desayuno. Los demás se fueron a cambiar mientras Ise y Shining eran regañados por ambas chicas que no paraban en decir que eran idiotas por actuar tan infantilmente, que con los golpes no se resuelve nada… bla, bla, bla…. ambos dejaron de prestar atención cuando dijeron algo sobre infantiles…se miraron discretamente.

Ise estaba molesto porque interrumpió su descanso y demás… ya le daba igual no agradarle a Shining, sólo quería llevar la fiesta en paz por Twilight y su familia. Shining por su lado, aún no aceptaba al muchacho como posible novio de su hermana, aún no lo convencía pero al menos le daría el beneficio de la duda pero eso no quita que está furioso con que le haya pateado.

-¿¡Nos están escuchando!?- ambas mujeres gritaron indignadas de que ninguno las este escuchando.

Ambos asintieron rápidamente, Ddraig quien finalmente despertó tras tanto ruido y demás, se quedó confuso ante la escena…

[Tan temprano y ya inició con algo así… ¿Por qué no me desperté antes?]- Ddraig maldijo haberse perdido tan divertido momento mientras Ise lo maldecía…vaya amigo que era.

Spike quien bajó a tomar su desayuno, aunque algo somnoliento por la mala noche, notó que su hermana y Cadance regalaban con pasión a su hermano e Ise…al parecer ambos hicieron algo indebido o algo tonto.

-Sólo espero no pasar lo mismo que ellos un día.- Spike podía soñar… no era un crimen hacerlo.

* * *

El desayuno fue tranquilo por así decirlo, si bien la tensión entre Ise y Shining no había bajado debido a que ambos ni se miraban. Twilight y Cadance lograron mantener la paz, a base de pisotones en los pies de ambos...

-Gracias por el desayuno Sra. Velvet, estuvo delicioso.- Rarity agradeció el desayuno a lo que la mujer asintió.

-Bueno, es hora de irme…- Nightlight se paró de su asiento.- Deseo terminar hoy unas cosas pata poder disfrutar el Festival que inicia mañana.

-No te exijas demasiado querido.- Velvet se acercó a su esposo para darle su almuerzo.

La pareja se despidió con un beso, cosa que ocasionó reacciones distintas en los presentes, unos lo vieron con ternura, unos con asco, otros con vergüenza, etc. Nightlight se retiró a cumplir sus obligaciones mientras Velvet volvía a la cocina a lavar los platos recién usados.

-Yo la ayudo…- Cadance se acercó a su suegra y empezó a ayudarla con la labor.

Mientras tanto, Ise se fue al baño a cambiarse, Shining hizo lo mismo yendo a su habitación, las chicas fueron a prepararse para irse a la escuela a revisar los últimos arreglos. Spike salió de la casa a encontrarse con las Crusaders para practicar un poco y pasar el día.

Al verse solas al fin…

-Muy bien… ¿Cómo hacemos con Twilight e Ise-kun?- Cadance habló en susurro en caso alguien se acerque.

-No lo sé… quizás si pedimos a Rarity que haga un toque especial en el vestido de mi hija.- Cadance asintió a las palabras de su suegra, buena idea.

-Claro… podemos darle una idea…Twilight siempre tuvo esa fantasía de bailar con su pareja al mismo estilo de una princesa.- Velvet asintió, recordó las veces en que su hija de niña que quería ser como esas princesas de los cuentos.

-Fufufu, esto será tan divertido… ¡Esperé este momento años!

-¡Yo también!

Ambas dieron un gritito de alegría, jamás pensaron que este día llegaría y no lo iban a desaprovechar. Claro que debían ser menos obvias.

-Ahora…debemos hacer que Shining e Ise-kun traten de llevarse al menos…hasta el punto en que no se quieran matar con la mirada.- Cadance tenía que pensar en algo… ¿Cómo arreglar esto?

-Sabes Cadance, me parece increíble ver lo fácil que has congeniado con Ise-kun, creí que… bueno, actuarias de manera distinta.- Velvet miró a su nuera con duda.

-Ni yo lo sé, cuando lo vi… sentí una especie de conexión con él, como si viera a un familiar lejano… no sé como explicarlo pero es como tener la sensación de que es mi hermano o algo así.- Cadance no pudo evitar tener esa sensación… era extraño.

-¿Así…? Bueno, no importa… con tal que no trates de serle infiel a mi hijo.- Ambas rieron por la broma.

-Para nada… amo a Shining con todo mi corazón, si bien a veces sus prejuicios pueden ser molestos, es alguien que piensa en el bien de los que les importa, sé que será un gran padre.- la mujer acarició su vientre al decir eso.- Sólo deseo que él e Ise-kun se lleven mejor… no espero que se consideren los mejores amigos pero al menos...

-Que haya un respeto entre ambos…- Velvet terminó la frase al saber a que se refería.- Sabes, los hombres son seres que con palabras no pueden explicar lo que sienten…son muy toscos.- Cadance asintió, era verdad.- Por ello, lo muestran con acciones…y creo tener la solución a nuestros problemas.

-¿Sí… cuál?- Velvet sonrió.

-¿Qué tan en forma está mi hijo para una pelea?- Cadance pestañeo varias veces para luego sonreír al captar la idea de su suegra… por eso la quiere tanto.

* * *

Al final, las chicas fueron a la escuela mientras Ise salió para reunirse con Spike y las niñas, no sin antes…

-Vayan todos a la arena en la escuela a las 4.- la petición de Cadance sacó a todos un incógnita pero…no dieron negativa a ello, tal vez ella tiene una idea…

Tras ver que la casa se quedó con solo ella, Velvet y Shining quien salió al fin de la habitación que Cadance usaba con ropa más cómoda.

Tras ver a su esposa sentada en el sofá leyendo un libro sobre maternidad y de notar que su madre no estaba…Shining tomó aire, hora de hacerle frente al león.

-Cadance.- la mujer detuvo su lectura para mirar a su esposo.- ¿Podemos hablar?

La mujer hace días deseaba hablar con su esposo pero sabía que él debía ser el que inicie todo, no debía flaquear en su posición por más que lo extrañe…asintió para luego dejar el libro a un lado y cruzarse de brazos, debía mantener su actitud firme.

Shining suspiró y se sentó al lado de su mujer para luego verla…

-Lo siento…- Cadance lo miró con seriedad…- Lamento que a veces mis prejuicios saquen lo peor de mí.

-Shining… estoy molesta contigo no por eso, estoy molesta porque dejaste que eso te haga tratar a un buen chico de ese modo, incluso lo quisiste atacar esa noche y lo llamaste monstruo

-Es sólo que… al verlo, al ver eso… sentí miedo, nunca había sentido algo así en toda mi vida, es casi como si vieras a la cara a un ser que nació siendo una existencia peligrosa.- Cadance dio un suspiro, era verdad… según lo que Ise le comentó él mismo se cataloga así por ser el Sekiryuutei y el Rey Supremo.

-Aún así, antes de eso… Ya lo tratabas mal, eso no está bien Shining y no me vengas con eso del deber del hermano mayor ya que ambos sabemos que no es así.

Shining se quedó mudo al escuchar, él mismo sabía a lo que se refería Cadance… aún le costaba recordar sin rabia al grupo que los atacó hace unos meses… si no hubiera sido por su gran entrenamiento y habilidad ¿Quién sabe que pudo ocurrir? pudo terminar con un desastre.

-Ese sujeto nos atacó sin un motivo claro, no dijo nada más que eso de los héroes del nuevo mundo…- Shining apretó los puños para calmar su rabia.- ¿Sólo por esa idea le da derecho de atacarnos?

-Pues... sé que te enfurece, a mi igual pero no por ello debes catalogar a todos con la misma vara, yo te le he dicho, tu madre y Twilight también… si te lo decimos es por algo.- Cadance notó como su esposo no decía nada.- Y sé que piensas que esta isla es segura o mejor que el exterior pero no es así. Mi madrina lo dijo antes, sólo hay un mejor control aquí pero no es absoluto, nada es infalible y ella lo sabe, por ello tiene planes en relación con el exterior.

-¿Hablaste con ella?

-Sí y me ha dicho que planea aceptar la proposición que el maestro de Ise-kun ha dado, a mi parecer está bien, no podemos vivir aislados para siempre, tal como lo hemos visto el mundo en muy grande y hay mucho que ver.

-Sí, eso no lo puedo negar…- Shining se llevó la mano a la nuca.- Cadance… lamento mi actitud, en serio, no quiero seguir así contigo y más que ahora sé que estás embarazada.

-Yo menos Shining, no me gusta esto más que tú pero debías entender que esa noche exageraste y por ello te ganaste el disgusto de Twilight.- Oír eso si le bajó el ánimo, Shining adoraba a Twilight… era su hermanita y la adoraba, estar peleado con ella sí que dolía.

-Dudo que me perdone muy pronto.

-Oh, no digas eso… sólo llega a un punto donde tú e Ise-kun se lleven al menos a un nivel aceptable.- Shining no se mostró muy feliz.- Oh vamos, deja tu orgullo y haz el intento, Twilight estaría feliz de que eso pase, más ahora que ella irá al baile con él.

-¿¡Qué, irán al baile juntos!?- Shining sacó su lado de hermano mayor sobreprotector, la mirada de su esposa lo hizo calmarse… que mirada tan fría.- Es decir… ehm…

-Ni se te ocurra hacer algo para impedirlo, Twilight está feliz y deseosa de ir.- Cadance por ello sonrió con alegría.- ¡Está creciendo y ya es una jovencita!- Shining rodó los ojos al escuchar eso… mujeres.- Pero necesitamos que tú e Ise-kun se lleven mejor… al menos a un punto medio.

-¿Y qué has planeado para que eso pase?- Cadance sonrió y contó su plan…- Ok me gusta como va…

-Pero recuerda, nada de cosas peligrosas.

-Je… Cadance, si en algo los hombres somos conocidos es que en estos rubros no tomamos nada a medias.

La mujer suspiró y rodó los ojos al escuchar eso… hombres, que seres tan simples.

* * *

-¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto?- Rean estaba al lado de Celestia y Luna, ambas estaban verificando los arreglos finales en la escuela tras ver que las calles del lugar ya tenían todo listo.

-Porque, tus lindas novias te lo están pidiendo Rean.- Celestia le dio un guiño a su novio, vaya desgracia, no ha pasado por esto desde que tenía 19 pero en fin, no se puede quejar al ver el rostro de felicidad de ambas.

-Yo creo que todo está perfecto hermana, hemos pasado toda la mañana haciendo esto y ya me cansé.- Luna se cruzó de brazos, esto era tan aburrido…- Podemos tratar de hacer algo más, no sé ir de compras o…

-¡Compras no, ya tuve suficiente con que me llevaran a visitar cada tienda del lugar!- Rean se puso firme en su posición.- ¡Y los ojos de cachorro no les va a servir!

-Tch…- Ambas mujeres chasquearon la lengua al ver su arma secreta fallar.

-Intentemos algo más no sé, ir a comer algo…- Ambas mujeres bajaron las cabezas deprimidas.- Aún no superan que los Cake cerraran Sugarcube hasta nuevo aviso ¿No?

-¡No, esto es tortura… vivir sin mi amado pastel!- Celestia hizo un gesto dramático que pondría a Rarity en vergüenza.

-¿¡Qué hay de mí!? ¡Ellos vendían los mejores dulces! ¡Necesito mi fuente de energía!- Luna se apoyó en una pared para dar énfasis a sus palabras.

Rean suspiró y negó con la cabeza, normalmente actúan como mujeres sabias y demás pero cuando un pastel se ve involucrado o un dulce, parecen unas niñas. Decidió llevar a ambas a caminar para que cambien sus pensamientos… cuando…

-¿Una llamada?- Celestia notó que alguien la llamaba a través de un círculo de comunicación.- ¿Aló?

 _-Madrina, hola…-_ la voz de Cadance fue oída a través del círculo.- _¿Estás ocupada? Por cierto, felicidades… ya oí las noticias.-_ el tono juguetón de su ahijada hizo que la mujer aclare la garganta, indicativo de que no se vaya del tema.- _Oh sí… perdón, mi pregunta es la misma ¿Estás ocupada?_

 _-_ Actualmente no… ¿Por qué, pasa algo?- Celestia sonó preocupada al decir eso.

 _-Nonononono... es sólo que te tengo que pedir un favor.-_ Celestia alzó la ceja al oír eso.- _Ya sabrás de la relación entre mi esposo e Ise-kun_.

-Algo sé.- Celestia miró a Rean quien se mostró confuso.- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso hizo algo tu esposo que…?

 _-No, esta vez no pero deseo arreglar la situación lo más rápido posible si me lo permites_.- Celestia sabía que su ahijada era una chica de mente ágil y cuando tenía un plan…

-¿Qué tienes en mente?- Celestia escuchó con atención el plan de la chica y se sorprendió por lo que escuchó.- Siempre has tenido ideas raras mi querida Cadance.

- _Jejeje, entonces… ¿Me ayudas?_ \- Celestia sonrió.

-A las 4 y no dudes en traer a Velvet y Nighlight, de seguro será interesante de ver lo que pasará.

 _-¡Gracias madrina, eres la mejor!-_ Cadance terminó la llamada mientras Celestia suspiraba con gracia, esa chica… siempre tan enérgica.

-¿Qué pasó hermana?- Luna vio que su hermana sonreía por alguna razón.- ¿Algo bueno?

-Algo así, Cadance y sus locos planes que extrañamente sirven.- Luna asintió a esas palabras, era verdad…

-¿A qué se refieren?- Rean no entendía de que hablaban.

-Oh… algo que mi ahijada tiene planeado en 2 horas. Vamos a comer algo antes de que comience el espectáculo.

Rean sólo fue llevado a rastras por la mujer mientras Luna sonreía, al parecer algo se le ocurrió a Cadance y si algo sabe de esa chica es que… sus planes locos funcionan muy bien.

* * *

Ya eran las 4 de la tarde, Twilight y sus amigas ya estaban en la entrada de la Arena de pelea, todas se mostraban confundidas el porqué Cadance las citó aquí.

-Quizás quiera una pelea…- Rainbow teorizo algo muy alejado de la realidad.

-Oh Rainbow, yo dudo que sea eso y por si no lo sabes, Cadance es una maga que se especializa más en hechizos de protección y recuperación… ella no posee ningún hechizo ofensivo.- Rarity dio su contra argumento.

-Es verdad, mi hermano y ella hacen buen equipo ya que a pesar de que él es bueno también en hechizos defensivos sabe también atacar con su espada que cubre con magia… ambos al hacer equipo le daban pie a que él se centre sólo en atacar.- Twilight terminó el argumento mientras Rainbow murmuraba algo sobre los cerebritos.- ¡Deja de llamarme así!

-Pero… ¿Por qué nos llamaron entonces?- Fluttershy volvió a hacer la pregunta que todos tenían.

Al entrar a la Arena, notaron que Cadance estaba en lugar con Shining y los padres de este. La mujer saludó a las chicas quienes se vieron aún confundidas… Nightlight pidió un permiso ya que acababa de acabar su trabajo y la llamada de su esposa parecía urgente.

-Y lo es querido, sólo queda esperar.- Velvet reía discretamente, cosa que puso a su esposo algo nervioso…algo tramaba, lo sabía.

-Ahm ¿Y a quién debemos esperar? A parte de Ise claro está.

-A nosotros.- La voz de Rean respondió la pregunta se Aj. Todos pasaron a ver como el adulto venía con ambas directoras que lo tomaban de cada brazo.- Hola a todos…

-Rean… perro con suerte así que el rumor es cierto.- Nightlight habló con asombro y envidia de ver que su amigo en verdad estaba saliendo con Celestia y Luna, la cara nada amigable de su esposa lo hizo callarse.- Es decir… sabes que para mí eres la única querida.

-Claro… ya veremos eso cuando lleguemos a la casa.- Nightlight bajó la cabeza deprimido mientras el resto reía…Twilight se cubría la cara con pena, que vergüenza.

-Que bien que llegaron madrinas y ehm… esto…- Cadance se quedó viendo a Rean y tuvo esa misma sensación de familiaridad que tuvo la primera vez que lo vio y también con Ise, como si viera a un familiar que no ve años ¿Por qué le pasa esto con esos dos?

-Rean, el maestro de Ise… y novio de tus madrinas, nos conocimos en la fiesta de hace unos días.- Rean se mostró más calmado pero tuvo la misma sensación que ella, eso de que veía a un miembro de su familia tras años se repetía y con ella… solo pasaba con ella y de vez en cuando con Ise, aunque eso lo atribuye a que lo considera un hijo pero con esta mujer… ¿Por qué?

-Oh sí, lamento eso… soy algo olvidadiza.- Cadance salió de ese estupor inicial…- Veo que ahora sólo falta Ise-kun.

-Aquí estoy…- Ise entró a la Arena con Spike, Swetie Belle, Apple Bloom y Scootaloo.- Vengo de una práctica exitosa…

-¿Tan bien les fue?- Pinkie se mostró curiosa al escuchar esa afirmación.

-Más que bien… seremos los ganadores pasado mañana.- Scootaloo sonaba confiada, una confianza que parece tiene sus fundamentos.

-Eso suena genial pero… ¿Por qué los trajiste Ise?- Twilight se cruzó de brazos al hacer la pregunta.

-No me culpes, fueron muy convincentes… en serio, no sé como logran aguantar esa mirada de estas 3.- Señaló a las 3 niñas que sonreían angelicalmente.

-Práctica.- Rainbow, Rarity y Aj respondieron sin mucho que decir… esa era la pura verdad.

-Excelente, ahora que estamos aquí. Ise-Kun ¿Qué opinas de una pelea amistosa ahora?- Los que no sabían del plan de Cadance la miraron confundidos.

-Depende… ¿Quién será mi víctima?- Ise sonrió burlón solo para ver que Shining se puso al frente.- ¿¡Tú!?

-Tengo deseos de ver si eres tan fuerte como se rumorea…a menos que no tengas la confianza.- Ise arrugo la frente, muy bien…

Ise asintió sin decir nada mientras se dirigía al medio de la arena mientras Shining tomaba su equipo para pelear.

-Recuerda… es una pelea para que se entiendan y respeten.- Cadance le susurro a su esposo quién asintió y se fue al medio de la arena.

-¡Minuto! ¿¡Qué significa esto!?- Twilight miró a su cuñada confusa.- ¿¡Cadance!?

-Oh, no me mires así Twilight… recuerda que los hombres son seres que se entienden mejor a golpes.- Rean, Spike y Nightlight asintieron a eso.- Además, es una buena oportunidad para que saquen frustraciones.

-Pero…

-¡Yo voto por la pelea!- Rainbow alzó la mano emocionada sólo para que Twilight la vea con rabia.- Ehm… yo sólo digo…

-Vamos querida, no es tan grave… a menos que pase lo de Rainbow y Aj…- ambas miraron a Rarity con molestia quien solo tosió para limpiar culpas.

-Yo creo que…

-¡Vamos, ya tengo los asientos y bocaditos listos!- Pinkie habló desde las gradas interrumpiendo a Fluttershy y se le veía ya cómoda para ver la pelea.

Todos vieron sorprendidos eso pero decidieron ir a las gradas al ver que Ise y Shining ya estaban en posición para pelear. Twilight suspiró al ver que nada de lo que haga cambiará lo que va a suceder, su madre tomó su mano y la sacó de ahí mientras los niños….

-Uy, que emoción…

-Sí, me pregunto quién ganará.

Scootaloo y Apple caminaban para sentarse y ver la pelea mientras y hacían apuestas y demás. Swetie Belle notó que Spike miraba a los contendientes con una mirada complicada.

-No sabes a quien apoyar ¿Verdad?- Spike asintió a las palabras de la niña, Ise se había vuelto un amigo y una figura de hermano para ellos en estos días de prácticas y Shining era su hermano mayor, siempre había admirado su espíritu y habilidad.- Vamos… es sólo una pelea de práctica, será interesante ver que pasa.

Spike asintió a las palabras de la niña y fue con ella hacia las gradas, no sin antes darle un gracias que ella gustosamente aceptó.

* * *

Mientras los espectadores se sentaban, Ise y Shining ya estaban listos para pelear. Shining había sacado un escudo y una espada medieval… ese estilo le recordó un poco al del Balance Breaker de Leónidas pero claro, duda que este sea tan tonto como él… de seguro tiene entrenado este estilo años.

-Más te vale que vayas con todo, no querrás que esto acabe rápido.

Ise no dijo nada y…

 **[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker]**

La armadura emergió para envolver a su usuario, Shining se sorprendió al escuchar el sonido que salió al aparecer esa armadura… una Longinus, como la de ese sujeto de la lanza. Esto no se lo esperó y más, el Sekiryuutei… eso explica su aura tan poderosa y llamativa.

Ise sacó a Ascalon y Red Queen y se puso en guardia, un estilo de dos espadas… inusual pero por alguna razón le quedaba, Shining se puso en guardia para que luego se queden viendo unos segundos.

En las gradas, todos miraban serios el pronto inicio de la pelea… Pinkie en eso tuvo unas ganas de estornudar, trato de resistir para no romper el ambiente pero…

-¡Achu!- El estornudo le ganó, sus amigas la iban a mirar por su falta de delicadez solo para que…

Ise se movió hacia su oponente a velocidad, una velocidad que Shining no esperó… nadie en la isla excepto Rainbow y unos más es tan veloz. Al ver a Ise en su rango ya listo para dar un corte con Ascalon, Shining invocó un escudo mágico que lo protegió creando un domo alrededor de él. La espada impacto el domo y para la sorpresa de Ise, este no cedió… Shining aprovechó eso para dar un ataque con su espada que envolvió con magia para aumentar su filo.

Ise notó que la espada iba en dirección suya hacia el abdomen, como pudo puso a Red Queen en posición de defensa para evitar el ataque o al menos protegerse. Al hacerlo, se sorprendió al ver la fuerza del ataque…era con una sola mano pero tuvo que usar todo su esfuerzo para bloquear dicho ataque. Rápidamente decidió retroceder y tomar distancia… ese escudo iba a ser un problema y más si ataca con esa fuerza tras el bloqueo inicial…

Decidió no ponerse a pensar y volver al ataque, esta vez con ir hacia él con una finta de atacar con una pero hacerlo con la otra. Shining no cayó en la treta, años de experiencia le daban apoyo… sabía que el primer golpe era falso y se preparó para el real. Bloqueó con su escudo el ataque y volvió a atacar con su espada, esta vez Ise dio un salto sobre su eje para girar y tratar de cortar el muslo de este.

Sin embargo, Shining notó eso y le lanzó una patada que el castaño se vio obligado a bloquear… la fuerza de esta bastó para mandar a Ise unos metros lejos para que luego caiga de pie sobándose las manos, Shining esta vez pasó al ataque y dio un corte hacia el castaño quién lo esquivó pero no esperó el golpe del escudo de este en la cara.

Maldiciendo a su X-Pulse por no funcionar cuando lo necesita, Ise se recompuso y dio un corte hacia Shining quien se puso a un lado y trató de atacar a Ise desde esa posición, en ello, como compensando lo de antes, el X-Pulse de Ise se activó, el castaño dio un salto en el aire hacia atrás y trató de dar un corte a la cabeza de este pero Shining lo bloqueo con su escudo de manera rápida y precisa. Ise pisó tierra y no bajó la guardia mientras Shining hacia lo mismo.

En las gradas, el silencio reinó el lugar… Rainbow tenía la quijada en el suelo, lo admite aunque lo odie, esa pelea está mejor que la suya. Nightlight notó en ese último movimiento que Ise siguió el instinto de su X-Pulse… interesante. Twilight sólo miraba preocupada, esos dos no estaban peleando de manera suave, conoce bien a su hermano y sabe cuando ataca en serio… Ise igual… esos dos.

Ise volvió al ataque, esta vez con más cautela y dando cortes de prueba para medir la defensa y reflejos de Shining mientras este notaba que el castaño era muy cauto, primero medía la habilidad de su oponente…optó por atacar esta vez con magia para ver como Ise reaccionaba.

Al ver la esfera de magia que salió de la espada, Ise retrocedió y cuando esta iba hacia él, no dudó en dar un corte con su arma para luego bloquear el ataque que Shining le iba a dar… apareció a su lado tras eso, bien jugado.

Decidieron dejar los juegos, no era necesario… Ise y Shining se enfrascaron en una lucha de espadas rápida y violenta, cada choque de las espadas entre ellas o entre las de Ise con el escudo bastaba para que los oídos de los presentes se estremezcan. Ise era ligeramente más rápido en sus cortes pero la defensa tanto física como mágica de Shining bastaba para emparejar las cosas.

Ise lanzó a Ascalon hacia el escudo de Shining, al impactar el arma con el objeto, Ise dio una patada al mango del arma para forzar el avance. El escudo se agrieto rápidamente, Shining supo que este ya estaba destruido y lo soltó rápidamente. Ascalon atravesó el escudo y se fue volando hacia uno de los muros y se clavó en este firmemente.

Rápidamente Shining atacó con su espada a Ise quién se cubrió con Red Queen, rápidamente activó el Exceed del arma y el fuego se hizo presente con algunas llamas oscuras. El Sekiryuutei atacó a su oponente sin piedad pero el escudo mágico bloqueó el ataque pero no al 100%. El escudo cedió pero Shining ya lo sabía por lo que ya se había movido un poco para luego ver como el arma pasaba cerca de él y con su mano libre golpee la mano que sostenía a Red Queen y la mande lejos de su dueño al verse obligado a dejarla, de inmediato le dio una patada a Ise en la cabeza que lo desoriento, la patada fue fuerte que dejó una rajadura en el lado derecho del casco y a un joven muy aturdido por eso último…

Shining fue al ataque con su espada para dar un corte hacia la cabeza de Ise pero este reaccionó gracias de nuevo a su X-Pulse y bloqueó la espada con las manos ante la sorpresa de su oponente y los presentes. Ise ya estaba captando esto de ser un X-Rounder…el instinto se activa cuando se siente que la vida corre peligro…no es infalible pero es útil cuando se desorienta. Acto seguido le dio a Shining un codazo tras quitarle su arma, el castaño vio a su oponente retroceder para luego romper la espada de este con las manos.

-Nada mal…

-Lo mismo digo.

Ambos se vieron serios antes de que Ise vaya y tome a Red Queen y se la lance a Shining quien la tomó sin problemas, pudo notar que era una buena arma… Ise fue donde Ascalon estaba y la sacó del muro y la agitó para ver un daño… nada, perfecto.

-¿Por qué me das una de tus espadas?- Shining revisaba a Red Queen, no es que se queje pero desea saber la razón.

-Porque la pelea aún no acaba, además… veo que eres mejor peleando sin usar un escudo, tu magia de protección compensa la falta de uno.- Shining rio ligeramente al ver que se dio cuenta, Ise hizo desaparecer el casco para ver a su oponente a los ojos.

Ambos no pudieron evitar sonreír, si bien no tenían una relación tan amigable…al menos como guerreros se habían ganado el respeto del otro.

En las gradas…

-Oigan… no sería mejor detenerlos.- Aj notó que la pelea se estaba pasando de límites.

-Dudo que podamos.- Rean miró con seriedad a esos dos.- Una vez iniciada una pelea de este nivel nada la detendrá…- Pasó a ver a Nightlight, su esposa y Cadance.- Siéntanse orgullosos, Shining es muy hábil… no se ven a muchos guerreros que balanceen bien la defensa y la ofensiva.

-¿Algo más te preocupa Rean?- Celestia notó que su novio estaba serio.

-Una cosa, no creí que Ise tomara ese riesgo al quitarle el arma a Shining de ese modo…

-¿Por qué lo dice?- Spike pregunto curioso.

-Porque se necesitan nervios de acero para hacer algo así, actuar en el momento en que la espada este en tu rango y bloquearla con tus manos… no es fácil.- Nightlight notó que su esposa estaba nerviosa… obvio, no creyó que llegarían hasta aquí.

-Yo sólo espero que no se lastimen.- la opinión de Fluttershy fue apoyada en silencio por Twilight y Cadance quien se empezó a arrepentir de su idea.

Rainbow y Pinkie solo se mostraban emocionadas por la pelea, al igual que Scootaloo y Apple Bloom, Aj y Rarity la miraban serias…podrían aprender algo de ella, Swetie Belle miraba con asombro todo, increíble.

Los demás adultos reafirmaban la habilidad de Shining como uno de los mayores genios de lucha de la isla en la historia pero tras ver a Ise pelear… los que conocían a Rean veían su trabajo en el muchacho, astuto pero intrépido cuando es necesario… letal al atacar pero sin perder ese aire de cuidado.

-Demonios Rean… es como verte ahí más joven.- El mencionado rio ante el comentario de Luna… él no deseaba eso, quería que Ise sea mejor que él.

En la arena, Ise y Shining se pusieron en posición no sin antes…

-Dime… ¿Crees poder proteger a mi hermana?- la pregunta se Shining sorprendió a Ise y al resto, más a Twilight que se sonrojo por la implicación.- ¿Crees tener el poder de hacerlo?

-¡Shining, eso no es algo que debas preguntar!- Twilight se levantó de su asiento furiosa por la pregunta de su hermano.

Ise se quedó mudo unos segundos… para luego sonreír con sinceridad.

-¡Moriría antes de dejar que algo malo le pase, eso muestra lo importante que es para mí!- La respuesta de Ise sonrojo a la pobre chica que se tomó eso casi como…

-¿¡Q-Q-Qué estás diciendo idiota!?- el sonido burlón de sus amigas, hermano y de las niñas la puso peor.- ¡Cállense!- Los adultos rieron al ver a Twilight tan roja como un tomate.

Shining no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a su hermana toda avergonzada, parece que esa batalla la perdió antes que iniciara… lo lamenta por Flash pero el corazón de su hermana ya tenía dueño, aunque eso no significa que el chico le vaya a agradar.

-Entonces demuestra que puedes cuidarla.- Shining sacudió a Red Queen y de inmediato varias esferas de magia aparecieron a su alrededor sorprendiendo a Ise.

[Parece que ese chico va a atacar también a distancia]- Ddraig le habló a su compañero quien asintió.- [¿Qué dices, intentamos eso?]

-Suena bien.- Los ojos del joven brillaron para que luego la máscara reaparezca y la gema en el guante marque 230%.- ¡Gamma!

 **[Gamma Nova Dragon][Gamma Packing Completo]**

El rifle de doble cañon apareció en la mano izquierda de Ise y en la parte superior de cada mano un pequeño cañon para disparar… hora de probar esta forma.

Los presentes se sorprendieron de ver esa forma, se nota que esa forma es más para ataques a distancia… Al parecer Ise desea experimentar en medio de la pelea, cosa que sacó un gruñido molesto a Twilight porque el idiota desea probar cosas ahora.

-Interesante, veamos como reaccionas a ¡Esto!

Shining mandó a esas esferas de magia ir hacia Ise, este empleó vuelo para esquivar las esferas para luego darse vuelta y disparar del rifle varias ráfagas que destruyeron las esferas. Ise se dio vuelta y apuntó el rifle a Shining…

-Veamos… 25% de potencia.- Ise lanzó el disparo hacia su oponente. Este fue tan cargado que su energía producía ligeros rayos.

Shining sabía que recibirlo era una locura, ni siquiera su escudo resistirá algo de esa potencia. Rápidamente esquivó el ataque mientras este seguía su camino hasta impactar con la barrera que protegía las gradas… esta se agrieto ante la sorpresa de todos y más la de Ise, solo fue un disparo suave… si este es el resultado de un 25% de poder… ¿Qué será si lo haces al 100%? Este rifle es peligroso…

Decidiendo lanzar sólo ráfagas livianas ya que no desea dejar a Cadance viuda… Ise siguió disparando para alejar las esferas de magia que Shining le lanzaba mientras corría. En un movimiento rápido, este logró acercarse a Ise lo suficiente para atacar con la espada.

El castaño se protegió con la suya y pudo sentir la debilidad de esta forma, no es tan fuerte como siempre y eso le está costando terreno pero aún así, dio una patada a Shining para alejarlo y atacar con su espada varias veces mientras su oponente ahora pasaba a la defensiva; sin embargo, Shining invocó a varias de esas esferas alrededor de él y las mandó hacia Ise quien al verse incapaz de esquivar aún con el X-Pulse, se protegió con sus alas.

La explosión denotaba la fuerza del impacto mientras, Twilight se cubría la boca para ahogar su grito pero para sorpresa de todos, Ise se elevó en el cielo y disparó un disparo concentrado de su rifle.

La esfera que fue disparada a medio camino se volvió un centenar de ráfagas más pequeñas, Shining se vio incapaz de huir por lo que resistió el impacto con su mejor hechizo defensivo. Aún así, al final las pequeñas ráfagas ganaron la batalla y penetraron la defensa creada.

Otra nube se creó esta vez en la zona donde Shining estaba, Cadance se levantó al ver que su esposo fue impactado por el ataque. Ise se mantuvo en el aire mientras su casco se caía a trozos por el último ataque y había unas grietas en su armadura. Apuntó hacia donde Shining estaba en caso de que deba atacar pero de pronto, el X-Pulse le dijo que alce su espada ahora.

No iba a contradecir al instinto y se cubrió con su arma del ataque de Shining quien estaba ahora sobre él con Red Queen usando el Modo Super Exceed… al parecer le agarró el truco… logró salvarse del ataque y saltar sobre él sin que lo note, ese fue un buen movimiento.

Ambos al final fueron a tierra debido a la fuerza se impacto, Ise al verse en desventaja de fuerza debido a su forma actual soltó a Ascalon al pisar tierra… mal movimiento, Shining apareció en frente de él con Red Queen envuelta en fuego y peor aún, repotenciada con la magia de esta…

Ise apretó los dientes, hora de probar algo nuevo… era todo o nada, concentró energía en su mano derecha, calmó su mente y…

 **[Seiken Zuki]**

El castaño mandó un golpe directo hacia la espada para contrarrestar el ataque de Shining, este fue tan fuerte que la onda de choque no se hizo esperar. Las ráfagas de energía roja y la de fuego del arma salían disparadas por todo el lugar… al final, ambos fueron repelidos pero Red Queen salió volando para caer cerca a su espada compañera Ascalon.

Shining resistió el impacto y no cayó solo para ver al rifle de doble cañón de Ise en su cara, este estaba cargado con energía… al verse desarmado y sin una posibilidad de contra ataque… suspiró y…

-Me rindo… tú ganas…- al escuchar eso, Ise bajó el arma y asintió para respirar tranquilo.

-Buena pelea…- Ise volvió su armadura a su estado normal mientras Shining asentía, al menos vio que el chico sabe defenderse y ahora puede sustentar sus palabras de proteger a Twilight.

Tras ver que la pelea acabó, todos fueron a ver a ambos quienes al menos se veían más calmados. Cadance corrió hacia su esposo para revisar si tenía alguna herida grave o algo por el estilo, al no ser así suspiro de alivio para luego abrazarlo.

Ise recogió sus armas y las guardó para luego encontrarse cara a cara con las Crusaders que lo bombardeaban de preguntas sobre la pelea, sus habilidades, lo genial que fue, etc. Ise las trató de calmar sólo para sentir que su mano derecha le dolía…

-Déjame ver.- Twilight se acercó a él y le pidió ver su mano.

Este al ver que no había salida, hizo desaparecer su armadura para mostrar su mano derecha, se vio que estaba lastimada por el choque a pesar de la protección de la armadura. La chica tomó con cuidado la mano del joven, la vio y dio un suspiro cansado… acto seguido jaló la mejilla del joven para luego decir que es un idiota ante la risa de todos.

-Fluttershy… trata su mano por favor.

-Claro Twilight…. a ver Ise-san…- La chica empezó a curar la mano herida del joven.

Al mismo tiempo Pinkie y Rainbow le preguntaban a Ise sobre esa forma y sobre la potencia de los disparos mientras Aj y Rarity pensaban en unas ideas tras ver la pelea, se les había ocurrido ideas para técnicas nuevas.

Cadance notó que Shining se acercaba a su hermana y…

-Es un chico… aceptable…- Twilight notó que su hermano se veía cansado pero satisfecho.- Al menos veo que podrá protegerte.

-No digas esas cosas… él y yo no somos nada especial, aún.- Twilight desvió la mirada al decir eso…- Shining… yo…

-Lamento mi actitud de los últimos días… fue inapropiado de mi parte.- Twilight se sorprendió al escuchar eso.- No lo acepto del todo pero al menos le daré la oportunidad de que demuestre que es el indicado para ti.

-Shining…- Twilight bajó la cabeza avergonzada.- Yo también debo pedirte perdón, actúe mal sé que tratabas de cuidarme… es sólo que, detesto que alguien trate de imponerme algo…

Shining acarició la cabeza de su hermana y ella solo sonrió, al menos ahora las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad, por lo menos…

-Ven hijo, vamos a casa para que descanses.- Velvet llamó a su hijo quien asintió.

Ambos hermanos se despidieron, Twilight dijo que regresará a la hora de la cena…que se debe asegurar que el idiota tenga en reposo su mano y no haga nada tonto. Tras ello, Shining se fue con su esposa y padres mientras Cadance sonreía…

-¿Y bien?- Shining la miró confuso.- Al menos se ganaron el respeto de ambos cono guerreros.

-Y será así por ahora, no importa lo mucho que Twilight ame a ese chico, el simple hecho de que sea así me da razón suficiente para hacerlo mi enemigo.- Cadance negó con la cabeza pero una sonrisa evidente marcaba su rostro.- Aunque… lo lamento por Flash, lleva años interesado en Twilight.

-Bueno… gana el que actúa.- Cadance dio su sincera opinión.- Tienes suerte que actuaste cuando lo hiciste conmigo esa vez… había un chico que iba tras de mi~

-¿¡Y eso que significa!?- Shining pregunto al saber esa información…- ¡Cadance, no me dejes con la pregunta!

La mujer solo rio mientras caminaba más rápido ante la sonrisa de los padres de Shining, sin duda esos dos eran el uno para el otro.

* * *

De regreso en la arena, Twilight y las chicas junto a Spike y las niñas llevaron a Ise hacia Sugarcube para que descanse…y vigilar que no haga idioteces. Rean se quedó viendo la arena con Celestia y Luna a su lado, pensando en lo que vio.

-¿Te preocupa algo?- la voz de Celestia sacó a Rean de sus pensamientos, este solo negó con la cabeza.

-Sólo pienso que a pesar que ninguno usó el 100% de sus habilidades, fue una buena pelea.

-¿Cómo sabes que ninguno dio el 100%?- la pregunta de Luna era válida.

-Viste el disparo de Ise, lo contuvo para no dañar mucho la zona y aún así, fue poderoso… aún en medio de la lucha uso ataques de menos potencia que el primero… eso solo me demuestra que el poder dado por los Cosmic Packs es enorme.- Ambas mujeres asintieron a esas palabras.- Pero Shining también dio buena lucha…

-Es verdad por cierto Rean… ¿Ya sabes que llevar para el baile?

Rean sólo sonrió ante la pregunta de Celestia, sabía que no se iba a salvar de ir al baile con ellas…

-Ya… Twilight ya estoy bien.- Twilight estaba vendando la mano herida del joven mientras sus amigas jugaban con los bebés Cake.

-Guarda silencio, debo concentrarme.- La chica no se quería arriesgar aún con el tratamiento de Fluttershy no quería correr riesgos.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio mientras Twilight terminaba de vendar la mano de Ise. Al menos algo bueno salió de esto, su hermano y él ganaron un respeto por el otro como guerreros, de algo se inicia… aún así, le molesta que se hayan dejado llevar… pudo terminar peor y eso que la batalla terminó cuando debía… aún así, no puede negar que fue bueno ver que su hermano al menos tratará mejor a Ise… espera que eso mejore, sería incómodo que se detesten si él y ella comienzan a…

-Twilight… mi mano…. necesita sangre…- la chica notó la expresión de dolor del joven y que ella había apretado las vendas con mucha fuerza.

-¡Lo siento!- Rápidamente actuó para soltar el agarre de las vendas mientras sus amigas veían todo con gracia.

-Cielos Twilight deja tus sueños para más tarde.- Twilight le lanzó a Rainbow el botiquín de primeros auxilios sin remordimientos. La chica recibió el impacto en la cara… nadie dijo nada, se lo merecía.

-Bueno, hoy fue un día productivo. La escuela está lista para el Festival, mañana será grandioso.- Aj se mostraba feliz, espera que este año todo sea mejor que el anterior.

-¡Sí, mañana será diversión por todos lados!- Pinkie tenía en si brazos a uno de los bebés que la jaló el pelo.- ¡Ay!

-Aunque hay algo que llamó mi atención.- Las palabras de Rarity llamaron la atención de todos.- Fui al Consejo Estudiantil y bueno… un grupo se retiró del número que los estudiantes hacen el segundo día del Festival.

-¿Así… cuál grupo?- Fluttershy cargaba al otro bebé, que se veía en paz con la chica.

-La banda que Flash Sentry lideraba.- A esas palabras, las chicas se sorprendieron.- El que me avisó de ello dijo que Flash apareció hoy y dijo que no iba a participar, cuando preguntaron su razón dijo que no perdería su tiempo en algo tonto.

-Vaya… que patán nunca me cayó bien.- Rainbow se cruzó de brazos.- Sonreía a todo mundo, casi actuaba para no caer mal a nadie.

-Aunque… saben, es raro, no creo que sólo por eso Flash se haya retirado… digo, tal vez haya una razón más.- Aj trato de encontrar otra razón pero…

-Especulando no hallaremos nada, es decisión de Flash y hay que respetarla.- Twilight terminó de vendar la mano de Ise.- Dejemos el tema ahí.

-Claro… lo haces para no hablar más de él porque sabes que siempre ha estado loco por ti.- Twilight miró molesta a Rainbow por el comentario de más.- ¿Qué? Todos lo sabíamos… incluso tú…

-Bueno… por ello no quise darle falsas esperanzas… ¿Qué pasa Ise, por qué me ves así?

-Por nada…- el castaño desvió la mirada mientras la chica se mostraba confusa y el resto reía.

-Pero en fin mañana será un gran día.- Todos asintieron a las palabras de Rarity.- _Y también hoy haré los arreglos finales al vestido de Twilight que la Sra. Velvet y Cadance me pidieron… fufufu._ \- Rarity reía para sí misma pero su rostro hacía notar que pensaba algo….

-¿¡Quién quiere pastel!?- las Crusaders llegaron con varias tortas en mano.

Spike apareció con una bandeja de refrescos, todos notaron que era cortesía de los Cake y obviamente agradecían el gesto.

-Hey Twilight…- Ise detuvo a la chica quien lo vio confusa.- ¿Mañana tendrás tiempo para acompañarme a ver el Festival…? No me quiero perder y sé que mi maestro estará con Celestia y Luna…

La chica se quedó estatua al escuchar eso… ¿Acaso le pidió una cita? Al ver la cara de Ise, que denotaba que hacia la pregunta con inocencia y suspiró al ver que no era una cita… asintió de todos modos con una sonrisa aunque la sonrisa nada santa del resto la sacó de cuadro.

-¡Dejen de sonreír como idiotas!

La chica fue a reclamar la sonrisa de los demás mientras Ise suspiraba para sacar los nervios.

[Bien jugado ahí compañero, en verdad no creí que la invitarías a una cita por el Festival]- Ddraig sonaba orgulloso de su amigo, este solo se rasco la nuca.

-Espero no haber sido tan obvio…- Obviamente no lo fue… aunque aún así, deseaba que mañana sea un día especial para todos…

* * *

-¿Todo en su lugar, Envy?- Lust y el resto del grupo estaban sobre el tejado de un almacén abandonado.

-Sí… mañana iré por el laberinto a marcar el camino y hallar la puerta.- Envy sonaba calmado y seguro de su objetivo.

-Excelente… el resto sabe que hacer.

-Sí, seguir actuando como estudiantes normales, pan comido.- Sloth movió la mano en señal de que no se preocupe.

-Hmph… mañana al menos no debemos ocultarnos.- Pride se acomodó su cabello para luego mirar a Wrath.- Ahm… si quieres podemos ir juntos por el Festival y ehm…

-¿Qué pasa Pride, nerviosa de pedir una cita al chico de tus sueños?- el comentario de Gluttony no vino de gracia a la chica.

-¡Cierra la boca, al menos yo si trato de conseguir una cita!- Gluttony miró con fastidio a Pride.

-Da igual… haz lo que quieras.- las palabras de Wrath no alegraron a Pride… estúpido efecto de magia emocional, ahora sólo tenía en mente vencer al chico que enamoró a Sparkle.

-Jejejeje, calma…disfruten del Festival. El día del baile, todo dará inicio…- Lust miró a su grupo, si bien estaban aquí por razones distintas… al fin habían llegado hasta aquí, al fin… al fin su objetivo se cumplirá…

Discord será liberado y el mundo caerá en el caos… nada ni nadie los iba a detener.

* * *

Omake

 **Nuevos medios**

-¿Qué use unos qué?- Vali se mostraba confuso ante la sugerencia de Merlina.

-Unos Condensers.- Merlina mostró un cuaderno en el cual había unos dibujos de algo.- Estos te ayudaran a prolongar los efectos del Trans-Arm y evitar los daños en tu cuerpo.

-Oh, esto suena interesante Merlina.- Esdeath miró los planos y sonrió. Ahora mismo todos al fin habían logrado bajar de los Himalayas y estaban acampando al pie de una de las montañas.- ¿Pero los puedes crear?

-Con mi ayuda puede, yo la puedo ayudar a forjarlos.- Teepo respondió con confianza.- Con esto serás imparable Vali.

-Y quién sabe, puede que logres tu meta de crear una forma que supera la Juggernaut Drive.- Arthur se mostraba interesado en esto.

-¿Pero cómo lo harán?

-De eso nos encargamos nosotros Bikou.- Merlina pasó a ver a Vali quien pensaba en la idea.- ¿Qué dices?

Vali pensó las opciones, sabía que no estaba progresando como quería con el Trans-Arm y eso lo estaba frustrando, de seguro Ise estaba mejorando su uso sobre esas formas y él está atascado. Pero una parte de él, la parte orgullosa le decía que no acepte, que no necesita de ayuda… alzó la mirada para notar la mirada de todos, notó el deseo de ayudar. Sonrió levemente al ver eso, sin duda ellos son verdaderos amigos, por más que a veces desee negarlo. De nada le iba a servir el orgullo ahora, si hay algo que no puedes superar sólo, no dudes en pedir ayuda… eso no te hace menos que nadie, te hace más fuerte.

-Adelante…- La respuesta afirmativa del demonio hizo que la chica y el muñeco sonrían, darían lo mejor de ellos.

{Has crecido Vali…}- Albión no dudó en felicitar a su poseedor, sin duda esa lucha con el Sekiryuutei y la derrota ante Rahab lo han hecho crecer.

-Perfecto, ahora necesitamos unos trozos de las alas del Divine Dividing para crear el primer prototipo.- Las palabras de Merlina le sacaron un escalofrío a Albión… en otras palabras, ellos no tenían idea aún si esto iba a funcionar a la primera por lo que habrán prototipos y usarán trozos del Sacred Gear para….

{Oh diablos…}- el dragón sabía que a veces deben hacerse sacrificios para ser más fuertes… por más que duelan.

* * *

Insertar canción: Trust you (TV edit) – Yuna Ito

A iniciar de sonarse la canción, vemos a Hyoudou Issei y a Twilight Sparkle que toman caminos separados mediante que la pantalla se divide en dos escenas en medio de una pared justo antes que el primer verso de la canción comienza a ser interpretado.

Hana wa kaze ni yure odoru you ni. Ame wa daichi wo uruosu you ni

(Como las flores bailan en el viento. Así como la lluvia humedece la tierra.)

Y en una de ellas vemos a Issei que se encuentra viendo un paisaje de un lago cercano hacia un jardín con flores mientras camina pensante de lo que ha pasado desde ha perdido a sus padres hasta la actualidad.

Kono sekai wa yori soi ai ikiteru no ni

(A través de este mundo que se nutre de la interdependencia)

Issei adentrado de sus pensamientos ve el lago en su caminar y se refleja algunas aventuras que ha pasado antes y mediante con quienes conoce.

Naze hito wa kizutsuke au no

(¿Por qué la gente se lastima entre sí?)

Pero el castaño recuerda esos duros momentos de culpa y de derrota mientras ve que hay una especie de portal que estaba completamente oscuro.

Naze wakare wa otozureru no

(¿Por qué tenemos que despedirnos?)

Y recuerda un duro adiós de alguien que conoció hace tiempo mientras que camina hacia ese portal oscuro mientras seguía recordando esa dura despedida.

Kimi ga tooku ni itte mo mada. Itsumo kono kokoro no mannaka

(Incluso si te encuentras lejos. En lo más profundo de este corazón)

Ahora vemos en una especie de salón a Twilight quien se encuentra leyendo un libro con una sola mano mediante que sus amigas la observan a la distancia, un tanto preocupadas por algo que pasó recientemente mientras que su compañera saca una especie de amuleto que le recuerda a alguien.

Ano yasashii egao de umetsukusareta mama

(Que está completamente lleno por esa gentil sonrisa)

Y en un reflejo de pensamiento se muestra el rostro de Issei en ese amuleto quien mostraba una verdadera sonrisa, haciendo que Twilight llore recordando al castaño quien no quería que se alejara de ella y que siguiera a su lado.

Dakishimeta kimi no kakera ni Itami kanjite mo mada tsunagaru kara

(Las piezas de ti que aún aprieto todavía a pesar del dolor están unidas, así que)

Y ese amuleto que tenia Twilight le cae una lagrima de su rostro mediante que brilla con luz propia mientras se dirige hacia una pared para abrir una especie de portal que emite bastante luz, que de otro lado del mismo Issei se percata de ello mientras suavemente dice el nombre de la chica y comienza a correr, y del otro lado del portal Twilight hace lo mismo y comienza a correr sorprendiendo a sus amigas y dos mujeres un tanto mayores que ellas.

Shinjiteru yo mata aeru to I'm waiting for your love

(Creo que volveremos a encontrarnos de nuevo y espero por tu amor)

Mediante que Issei y Twilight se acercan más y más hacia el portal, literalmente cerca entrelazan sus manos y un gran destello de luz hace un cambio de escena que la cámara muestra un gran cielo que rápidamente se cambia a un gran campo de flores que varios pétalos son levantados por el viento mostrando a la pareja unida.

I love you. I trust you

(Yo te amo. Confío en ti)

Y vemos a Issei y Twilight que están juntos y compartiendo un romántico beso mediante que los diversos pétalos de flores los rodean.

Kimi no kodoku wo wakete hoshii

(Deseo que compartas conmigo tu soledad)

Tomados de la mano, Issei y Twilight caminan por el sendero de ese campo de flores mediante que la cámara hace un acercamiento hacia el amuleto que tiene la chica en la mano que tenia libre mientras lo aprieta.

I love you. I trust you

(Yo te amo. Confío en ti)

Y mediante que se sigue viendo ese amuleto que tiene en la mano Twilight, repentinamente se encuentra en una especie de gran salón con un vestido violeta claro con destellos brillantes y ve que estaba dentro de una especie de baile mediante que en una mesa se encuentra Rean conversando sobre sus aventuras con Luna y Celestia acabando una especie de fantasía que ella veía en su mente y la disfrutaba.

Hikari demo yami demo

(Incluso en la luz y en la oscuridad)

Pero al notar que ese alguien no estaba, Twilight busca un asiento para sentarse y comienza a ponerse cabizbaja, triste y a punto de soltar lagrimas, pero ve que una mano se extiende con su palma abierta como si la invitara a bailar.

Futari da kara shinji aeru no

(Porque estamos los dos juntos, podemos creer entre sí)

Y mediante que Twilight levanta su rostro ve que en frente de ella se encuentra Issei quien se encuentra vestido en un traje formal adecuado para este tipo de fiesta haciendo que la chica limpie un tanto sus lagrimas y sonríe mientras acepta la invitación a bailar del castaño.

Hanasanaide

(No te alejes de mí)

Y los dos chicos a su ritmo comienzan a bailar una especie de vals mientras que la cámara se aleja de la pareja que continua bailando mientras se acaba la canción de fondo.

* * *

 **Último capítulo del año chicas, espero que les haya gustado este tiempo aquí.**

 **Rarity: Más de lo que crees... ¡Adoro la moda aquí!**

 **Aj: Bueno, yo me alegro que este año haya sido provechoso.**

 **Rainbow: Y que grandes cosas vengan para el que viene.**

 **Pinkie: ¡Hay que recibir el año nuevo con una gran fiesta!**

 **Así será mi estimada Pinkie, un año que se va, otro que viene.**

 **Fluttershy: Y que mejor que pasarlo con la familia y amigos.**

 **Twilight: Es cierto, que el año que viene traiga muchas más cosas para todos.**

 **Sin duda alguna... Ahora, creo que sobra decir que mandar saludos a cada uno de los que ha comentado sería una locura, hay muchos pero ver que esta historia ha recibido mucho apoyo, me alegra... mis esfuerzos no son en vano, para el próximo año ya verán el fin de este arco que ha sido el más largo hasta la fecha ya que lo tengo que dividir en dos partes y sin duda iremos con las adaptaciones del vol 6 y vol 7. Eso es un hecho, ahora sin más que decir... gracias por el apoyo incondicional a todos este año que se va, con las críticas y comentarios, unos que si han sido respetuosos, otros que no pero en fin... Hasta el otro año y la próxima semana.**

 **Todas: ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!**


	59. Festival Escolar: Día 1

**Hola a todos, hemos iniciado el año y que mejor modo que con un nuevo cap de este fic, Sekiryuutei Supremo que pronto cumple un año de aniversario, creo que eso merece una...**

 **Pinkie: ¡FIESTA!**

 **AJ: Oh no, no más fiestas... la de año nuevo me basto por un tiempo.**

 **Rarity: estoy de acuerdo querida, a penas me vengo recuperando de la celebración de año nuevo... Oh la jaqueca.**

 **Twilight: Bueno, no hagamos más larga la historia. Vamos con los reviews.**

 **Bien dicho mi querida Twilight. A ver... necromercy, una vez a la semana normalmente. autor godz, que bueno de verte amigo y me honras, a lo de ellas será en su momento, no me he olvidado de nadie. A ver... Flash Hero dice... Oh no...**

 **Pinkie: ¡DULCES! ¡Lo diré todo!**

 **Rainbow: ¡Amarrenla! [Todas saltan hacia el poni y rosa iniciando una lucha campal]**

 **Ahm... [Ve la masacre con una gota de sudor] Siguiente... Fluttershy por favor...**

 **Fluttershy: Oh pues, ahm... Siguen las felicitaciones por tan buen trabajo y el como has hecho para unir nuestra serie con DxD... ¿Como lo hiciste? Claro, si puedes decirlo...**

 **Oh pues... Sinceridad absoluta, sólo di lo mejor de mí. Si te esfuerzas y tienes la idea pues todo es posible, claro que a veces debes de pensar todo una y otra vez. Como dices Malistrix, es bueno ver una lectora mujer para variar, y no te preocupes Pinkie esta muy ocupada.**

 **Pinkie: ¡DULCEEEEEEEEEEES!**

 **Ahm... lo de mauroz, un gran dibujante con diseños bellos que tiene mi absoluto respeto por su talento, es lo único que uso nada más ya que la historia la he tenido que adaptar de un modo a mi fic. A respuesta que he repetido más de una vez, fue una apuesta... apuesta que me dio muy buenos resultados. A lo segundo... eso es historia, sigue leyendo y verás.**

 **Twilight: Lo logramos... no dirá nada. [Muestra a una amarrada Pinkie con una camisa de fuerza]**

 **Aj: Dio pelea...**

 **¿Era necesario usar la camisa de fuerza?**

 **Rarity: Era eso o amarrarla a un árbol.**

 **Me quedo con la camisa de fuerza. Una pregunta más, Yami el Dragón Negro... a tu pregunta lo veré más adelante. Hay un arco que acabar.**

 **Rainbow: Y un baile que ir [Mira a Twilight con gracia]**

 **Twilight: Ahm... si... esto... ¿Por qué mejor no inicias el cap?**

 **Claro... Oh bueno, veamos como nos va este año con esta historia y hasta donde llegamos, que inicie el primer cap del año.**

* * *

 **Sekiryuutei Supremo**

 **Arco 5: La Amistad y el Valor son Uno**

 **Capítulo 58: Festival Escolar, Día 1**

* * *

Insertar canción: Last Desire – Maon Kurosaki (TV edit.)

Al inicio de la canción, hay un joven que parece que esta vistiendo un uniforme que usualmente se muestra en la academia Kuoh que al final se muestra Issei que sale de una especie de habitación, luego ve a Rean y van caminado hasta que la escena se cambia hasta la entrada de una academia llamada Canterlot, pero justo antes de entrar, presienten que un enemigo se encuentra detrás de ellos mientras que Issei muestra el Boosted Gear y con un orbe en su palma hace un Dragon Shoot mientras que la onda de energía roja se mantiene en frente de la pantalla mostrando el logo de la historia por unos segundos

Ikusu no michi wo tadori ashi wo tometa darou

(De cuantos caminos seguí, ¿a dónde fue que tuve que parar?)

Al comenzar las letras de la canción, el titulo desaparece pero la energía del Dragon Shoot se mantiene roja pero se cambia al Boosted Gear que usa Issei quien lo vemos a una edad muy joven, unos nueve años que estaba sentado en el piso.

Kooritsuita toki mo ima wa tooi kioku ni kasunde

(Incluso los tiempos congelados, son recuerdos lejanos que se desaparecen)

Issei se levanta mientas se limpia sus lagrimas cambiando la escena viéndose que cambia su apariencia a la que actualmente vive, 16 años y cambia su mirada hacia Rias y varias amistades conocidas, pero cambia su vista algo que lo deja helado.

Nani wo gisei ni subera tsuyoku nareru no ka to

("¿Y qué podría sacrificar para poder ser fuerte?")

Cambiando la cámara hacia Rias y los demás que conocen a Issei, los presentes ven que dos tumbas se aparecen cerca del castaño que emanan dos espíritus de dos personas que tanto quería pero el destino se los quito, eran los fallecidos padres de Issei.

Nigitta mama no te wo mada hodoku yuuki ga motenakute…

(Aún no tengo el valor de soltar esas manos que sostuve…)

Y en ese momento que los espíritus de los padres de Issei toman su mano derecha, el castaño entre lágrimas comienza a tener miedo mediante que los demás, iniciando con Rias y diversas chicas que tienen sentimientos de cariño y/o amor hacia el joven observan como este invoca su Boosted Gear rápidamente para dar un golpe hacia una pared desvaneciendo los espíritus de los padres de Issei.

Eiyuu ni wa narenai kara…

(Y es eso porque un héroe no pude ser…)

Y en ese golpe en la pared, parece que se rompe en tres grandes grietas de vidrio que se aparecen los Cosmic Packs que de ellos se empiezan a mostrar tres grandes manos oscuros que toman a Issei adentrándose a esa grieta que comienza a abrirse como si fuera un portal profundamente oscuro.

Sono koto ni kizuiteita

(Eso siempre lo supe todo el tiempo)

Todos los presentes se alarman por lo que está pasando a Issei, mediante que Rias quería ser la primera en rescatarlo, pero ven que Twilight Sparkle fue la que rescata al castaño tomando uno de sus hombros mientras lo observa y nota como el chico estaba llorando y le iba a dar un golpe para que se recupere.

Semete kimi wo mamoritai sou negau

(Pero en ese instante final, protegerte siempre fue mi deseo)

Pero con la mano derecha Issei detiene el golpe de Twilight quien se sorprende al ver como el chico entre lagrimas lo detuvo, pero se las limpia y con cuatro auras dentro de su cuerpo rompe el agarre de las manos oscuras y la pared vuelve rápidamente a ser intacta mediante que el castaño sale corriendo y de un salto activa su Balance Breaker y le da un golpe de lleno a un enemigo cuando sale del lugar en donde estaba cambiando la escena en una zona de batalla.

Kono karada wo tsurugi ni kaete arehateta michi no yuku

(Transformando este cuerpo a una espada andaré en esta tierra arruinada)

Y rápidamente Issei se encuentra luchando ante varios enemigos que se aparecieron en el aire y el resto se queda pasmado por unos segundos, pero se unen a la batalla ya que no quieren dejar a su amigo solo en lo que está lidiando.

Yowakatta jibun sae kirita susunda

(Incluso corté mi yo débil y voy a seguir hacia delante)

Ahora dentro de un cuarto especial, vemos a diversas compañeras de Twilight junto con las directoras de la academia dentro de un cuarto especial con diversas pantallas viendo expectantes la batalla, rápidamente se cambia a Serafall, Sirzerchs y Grayfia quienes ven desde el inframundo lo que ocurre y finalmente con Rean, que se aleja de Evangeline, Fie, Venelana y dos chicas más ya que ve a un ser oscuro que muestra una tétrica sonrisa.

Itsuka todoku no darou ka kimi ga nozomu mirai ni

(Me pregunto sí llegaremos al futuro que deseaste)

Y ese ser oscuro se presenta ante todos y delante de ellos, liderando el ataque se encuentran Rean, Rias y Twilight quienes las dos ultimas en mención ven que Issei se aparece en frente de los presentes con su Boosted Gear y desviando un ataque del ser con Ascalon sonrojando a las chicas.

Sono hi wo mukaeru made wa boku ga mamorinuku yo

(Y hasta que lleguemos a ese día, te protegeré)

Repentinamente Rias y Twilight toman cada una mano de Issei, pero lentamente suelta sus agarres para preparar la batalla ante el nuevo enemigo que se acerca y comienza alejarse de los chicos sin saber que ellos lo siguen mediante que la cámara va tomando una toma subiendo un paisaje cercano hacia una montaña.

* * *

-¡Qué emoción, qué emoción!- Pinkie daba saltos y saltos de emoción.- ¡Hoy será genial!

Twilight y las chicas estaban en camino a Sugarcube para acompañar a Ise hacia la escuela. Hoy era el primer día del Festival del Sol y la Luna, Festival que celebra un año más de existencia de esta isla creada por los ancestros de Celestia y Luna. El Festival constaba de dos etapas, el Festival central donde la escuela es el centro de todo y además de varias cosas que ocurren, la etapa dos es el baile de cierre…esa es la atracción real del Festival ya que…bueno, los más jóvenes aprovechan confesarse a su interés amoroso…la tradición de que si la confesión es un éxito y que estarán juntos para siempre ha impactado en esta celebración en gran medida.

Ise ya salía del local, los Cake estaban ocupados con los bebés y vaya que esos dos eran un huracán portátil. Conversó con Rias temprano, los demás también estaban ahí preguntando cosas del lugar, como es, si es divertido y demás…Ise respondió como pudo las inmensas preguntas mientras se arreglaba para salir…era un día para relajarse y demás, no había nada que pudiera salir mal hoy…si como no.

Tras decir adiós rápidamente y prometer llamar en la noche, Ise salió para encontrarse con las chicas e ir con ellas a la escuela ya que su maestro se había a ver desde temprano a Celestia y Luna…empieza a temer la reacción de Venelana y Fie, quien al parecer se iba a mudar con ellos por órdenes de Lady Sitri…otro problema a su vida cotidiana.

[Si no hubiera problemas, la vida sería aburrida]- Ise tuvo que darle la razón a Ddraig…ahora debía pensar en lo que viene hoy. Será genial.

Tras salir del local, Ise se encontró con sus amigas quienes lo esperaban ya listas para ir al lugar donde todo se llevará a cabo, la escuela.

-Buenos días.- Ise saludó con la mano al grupo de 6 chicas.

-¡Buenos días I-nii!- Pinkie apareció en la espalda de este y sonreía con emoción.- ¿¡Estás emocionado, qué harás, irás a divertirte, comerás algo!?- la serie de preguntas rápidas de Pinkie le sacaron una risa nerviosa.

-No le tomes atención querido…se tomó una taza de café de casualidad.- Ise asintió a las palabras de Rarity, se notaba a leguas que la chica estaba más energética que de costumbre y eso es decir mucho.

-Además, hoy es un día de diversión, el día más esperado en la isla.- Aj estaba emocionada, desde que se hizo amiga con este grupo, los festivales no eran nada aburridos y este sería su último como estudiante de secundaria.

-¡Yo sólo deseo ver que hay cada puesto!- Rainbow estaba emocionado, este momento era donde podría comer sin limitaciones ¡Hurra!

-Yo sólo espero que todos podamos divertirnos.- Fluttershy estaba más calmada pero mostraba felicidad de poder pasar otro Festival con sus amigas y ahora también con su nuevo amigo.

-Jeje, yo espero lo mismo Fluttershy…han pasado años desde que estuve en un Festival.- Ise recordó que el último al que fue el de primer grado de primaria…- Veamos como va.- Todas asintieron a esas palabras, hora de ponerse en marcha.- ¿Y los niños?

-Ellos se adelantaron, ya debes de conocerlos…- Twilight sonrió algo complicada, sabía que las Crusaders eran un huracán de emociones y su pobre hermano siempre estaba metido en ello de algún modo, aunque él también aportaba a esas locuras.

-Ya veo…espero que estén listos para mañana, aún con toda la práctica, depende ellos si todo sale bien.- Con eso dicho, iniciaron su marcha a la escuela, con Pinkie aún en la espalda de Ise.

-¿Qué canción han preparado? Apple Bloom no deja de decir que será genial.- Aj miró al castaño quien solo sonrió en señal de que no dirá nada.- ¿Ni una pista?

-Sólo diré que…es una canción de una serie que veo.- Ise siguió su marcha mientras soportaba que Pinkie se moviera de la emoción por el festival.

-Scootaloo dice que será asombroso, para que ella diga eso…- Rainbow se puso las manos atrás de la nuca.- Debe de serlo.

-Mi hermana ha estado muy seria con esto, para que quiera afrontar su miedo a cantar en escena.- Rarity recordó lo seria que era su hermana al leer la letra de la canción y de memorizarla.- Nunca creí que vería ese día…

-Yo creo que es genial que afronte ese miedo, Swetie Belle tiene linda voz…sólo debe tener más confianza.- Twilight les hizo recordar que en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Rarity ella cantó…sobra decir que la presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil se emocionó hasta las lágrimas.

-Oh…es verdad…fue hermoso…- Rarity se secó las lágrimas que deseaban salir por el recuerdo con un pañuelo.

-Espero que la actuación de mañana salga bien para ellos, merecen eso por todo su esfuerzo.- Fluttershy dio su opinión, todos asintieron al estar de acuerdo mientras Ise…

 _-Esos niños lo harán bien, sobra decir que la voz de Swetie Belle me ha sorprendido, canta tan bien que si fuera a Japón la contratarían de idol._ \- El castaño rio ligeramente al imaginar a la niña con esos trajes y la multitud y los fans y…- _Mejor lo dejo ahí, lo malo de los fans es que hay muchos lolicons entre ellos._

Ise no quería asesinar a alguien si pudiera evitarlo…había llegado a apreciar a las Crusaders y a Spike como sus hermanos menores. Incluso Pinkie se había ganado ese cariño, aunque debía de soportar las locuras de esta…todas se habían ganado su cariño y eran especiales a su modo, si bien Twilight era quién amaba en este grupo, las demás se habían vuelto cercanas a él rápidamente, había aprendido o más bien, recordado que no había nada de malo que la gente te conozca como eres, que los amigos de verdad te aceptan con dones y defectos…no puede creer que le haya tomado tanto tiempo recordar algo tan sencillo.

-¿Y a dónde deseas ir Ise?- Twilight sacó al castaño de sus pensamientos mientras este pensaba en su respuesta.- Hay mucho que ver y te aseguro que todo valdrá la pena.

-¡Sí, vamos I-nii! ¡Tú sólo di lo que deseas ver y Twilight te mostrará ello!- Pinkie habló con energía y feliz.- ¡Al fin y al cabo, se pasó toda la noche ideando…!- Twilight le metió un coscorrón a la bocona para que no diga de más.- ¡Owwwwiiieee!

-Saben…cada vez siento que Twilight se vuelve más violenta y sus métodos mejoran con el paso del tiempo.- La opinión de Rainbow fue aceptada por el resto.

Twilight bajó la cabeza apenada al ver que ahora sus amigas la veían como alguien violenta y arregla todo a golpes. Ise solo rio al escuchar eso mientras Pinkie se aferró al cuello de Ise y lo abrazó desde atrás para luego sacarle la lengua a Twilight en señal de burla y victoria. La chica miraba con ira a su amiga…se aprovecha de que aún no tiene el valor de…de hacer eso sin morir de la vergüenza y la pena.

[La que te espera compañero, admite que desearías a Twilight en tu espalda ahora mismo.]- Ise no dijo nada para no darle al dragón una razón para que se ría.- [Oh bueno, dejando las bromas…informo que la sincronía llegó al 250%]

 _-¿En serio? Vaya…pensé que tardaríamos llegar a ese punto._ \- Ise no dudó en mostrarse sorprendido.

[Yo igual, parece que esa vez que los elementos nos salvaron logramos tener una resistencia mayor a las pesadillas pero claro, no nos ha permitido desbloquear el poder total…aunque he hecho mis investigaciones y he logrado comunicarme con Belzard y Elsha, mandan saludos por cierto]

 _-¿Sí…que dicen?-_ El castaño se mostró interesado en las noticias que sus predecesores descubrieron.

[Si llegamos al 300% lograremos actualizar el sistema…de seguro adquirir nuevas habilidades de cada forma, llegar al 500% parece que da acceso a algo nuevo…no están seguros de que es pero…]

- _Da motivos para seguir dando lo mejor de cada uno._ \- Ise sonrió ante esas palabras mientras que…

-¡I-nii!- El grito de Pinkie a su oído lo sacó de sus pensamientos.- ¡Hazme caso!

-Oh perdón…¿Qué decían?- Ise miró con pena a las chicas.

-¿Qué de qué harás cuando vuelvas a tu casa?- Fluttershy notó que Twilight bajó la cabeza triste.

-Oh…en verdad sólo seguir con mi vida, tal vez tener que afrontar una amenaza o situación de vida o muerte…nada nuevo.- el castaño lo dijo con tal frescura que todos se sorprendieron al ver que…no teme pelear a morir.

-Rayos…en verdad me gustaría poder ir afuera y poder ayudarte en esos momentos.- las palabras de Rainbow era la opinión de varias.

Todas deseaban poder ayudar a Ise, a pesar de que saben de que tiene aliados y amigos en su hogar, no podían evitar sentir esa sensación de querer ayudar a su amigo, Twilight sobre todo…en el incidente con Rahab se sintió….inútil, no pudo más que dar un apoyo moral.

-Vamos, no piensen en esas cosas…Hoy vamos a pasarla bien ¿Verdad?- las palabras del castaño sacaron a todas de su ligera depresión.- Vamos, ya estamos cerca….y repito mi pregunta ¿Qué veremos primero?

-Por más que me encante la idea, yo tengo que velar por el orden del evento, por algo soy la presidenta.- Rarity dio su razón de porque estará ocupada.

-En mi salón haremos un pequeño café y…debo ayudar en la atención.- Aj también se disculpó.

-Fluttershy y yo iremos a ver los puestos antes de ayudar en nuestro salón, habrá juegos divertidos.

-Es cierto…vengan a verlos si lo desean.- Fluttershy reafirmó las palabras de Rainbow.

-Yo iré a probar todo lo que hay de comida en el Festival.- Pinkie se limpió la baba que había salido de su boca.- ¡No puedo esperar!

Ise notó que todas tenían sus cosas que hacer…miró a Twilight para oír sus razones pero…

-Yo estoy libre, debido a que fui la organizadora general del Festival, no me dieron más responsabilidad para que pueda disfrutar el fruto de mis esfuerzos.- Twilight habló muy convencida y tranquila de que tenía el tiempo libre y nada que interrumpa su tiempo con Ise.

-Genial, al menos así podremos pasar el tiempo juntos.- la sincera respuesta de Ise la hizo sonreír con un poco de vergüenza mientras el resto sonreía…una sonrisa que a la chica no le gustaba nada.

-Borren esa sonrisa o les juro que…

Antes de que ella diga más, se vieron en frente de la entrada a la escuela y por ende, el Festival…todo estaba ya entrando en calor para iniciar el evento. Los alumnos ya estaban en sus puestos al igual que el resto de gente que aprovecha la festividad para mostrar sus productos que son hechos por profesión o por simple pasatiempo. Lo importante aquí era divertirse, simplemente eso…se podía ver unas promociones a una florería, un spa, etc…se nota que todos aprovechan para ganar clientes, así son los negocios.

-Bueno, nosotras nos retiramos a hacer nuestros deberes.- Aj comenzó a caminar hacia la escuela.

-¡Los vemos luego!- Pinkie se bajó de la espalda de Ise y empezó a caminar hacia el frente.

-Si…diviértanse…- Rainbow les dio un guiño, uno que avergonzó a Twilight al entender la implicación mientras que Ise no entendió la indirecta…como siempre.

Al verse sola con su amigo e interés amoroso, Twilight empezó a sentir nervios…sentía que en el estómago tenía mariposas. No era sorpresa que eso pasara según Cadance, ayer en la noche…ella y su mamá le dieron toda clase de tips para que su tiempo con Ise en el Festival sea provechoso. La chica se sentía avergonzada de que ambas mujeres le den tips de ese tipo pero…voz de la experiencia manda. Y de paso Cadance le comentó que estaba embarazada, la idea de ser tía hizo que Twilight brinque de alegría en frente de su mamá y cuñada…un poco vergonzoso.

Aún así, Cadance no se detuvo en decir que si deseaba que Ise, alguien que a leguas es denso y no capta indirectas, le ponga atención y note sus sentimientos, debe ser más directa…debe demostrar lo que siente a pesar de la vergüenza que tiene. Pero si desea lograr su meta, debe de superar esa vergüenza…que lo tome como una competencia, el premio es el amor correspondido de Ise y ser su novia.

Ese pensamiento hizo que Twilight suspire nerviosa, claro que quería eso…si bien solo conoce a Ise casi un mes, le bastó para…para sentir que quería estar a su lado, era extraño. Pero era un sentimiento de felicidad que no quería soltar…

-¿Twilight….hola?- La voz de Ise la sacó de sus pensamientos.- ¿Pasa algo?

-N-No…solo me quedé pensativa…- Twilight movió las manos en señal de que no pasaba nada.- Y bien…¿Qué deseas ver primero?

-Ummmm….- Ise medito su respuesta unos segundos.- No lo sé, sorpréndeme.

Twilight asintió a las palabras de Ise y ambos empezaron a avanzar lado a lado al interior de la escuela. El Festival ha comenzado…

* * *

-Amo este día, al menos no tengo que ver papeles en mi oficina.- Celestia caminaba por los pasillos del lugar con una gran sonrisa.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo hermana. Este es el mejor día del año.- Luna tenía un algodón de azúcar…vaya que no perdía tiempo.

-Y lo mejor es que estás aquí Rean.- Celestia y Luna miraron a su novio quien sonrió al escuchar eso.

Los tres daban un paseo por las facilidades del lugar, el festival ya había comenzado y todos los visitantes miraban las aulas y puestos con alegría y fascinación. Si algo enorgullece a Celestia y Luna, es que los alumnos de la escuela sí que saben cómo hacer algo divertido…claro que esperan que no acabe en desastre…

-Por cierto Rean…¿Aún tienes esa vieja reliquia?- el tono de burla de Luna hizo que el humano gruña molesto.

-Es una reliquia familiar Luna…y claro que aún la tengo conmigo.- Rean sacó de su cuello un cadena con una placa con forma de corona…una corona negra que se nota a leguas…tiene siglos.- Esto ha pertenecido a mi familia años, mi padre me la dio antes de ir a la escuela en el Vaticano…

-Siempre me he preguntado porque tu familia ha guardado eso con tanto recelo…- Celestia vio con atención el objeto.- Es un objeto común y corriente…no hay nada de magia en este.

-¿Qué esperabas?- Rean guardó el objeto de nuevo.- Es una vieja reliquia, según mi padre tenía una reliquia hermana pero esta fue dada a la familia que compartía lazos de sangre con la mía. Han pasado siglos desde que se perdió contacto con ellos…- Rean sonrió al recordar algo.- Mi padre me contó el verso que se creó por esta reliquia y su hermana…

-¿Así…cuál?- Luna le dio un mordisco a su algodón.

-A ver…era… "La corona que representa al rey de un reino olvidado en los recuerdos, siempre tendrá la estrella que nació de las promesas del corazón como su guía".- Ambas mujeres asintieron al verso.

-Pues, he de admitir que es algo pegajosa y…- En eso, de uno de los salones un una música estruendosa se escuchó. Celestia suspiró al reconocer esa música…Abrió sin piedad esa puerta y…

En medio del salón de tercer año, había una chica que actuaba como DJ, el equipo de sonido que usaba era muy potente, Rean y Luna se taparon los oídos. La chica era de tez bronceada, cabello azul y usaba lentes de sol oscuros…

-¡Vinyl!- Celestia desconecto el equipo mientras la música se iba y la chica notaba a la directora que la veía con rabia.- ¿Qué es este escándalo…? Se supone que tu salón tenía una actividad de música relajante.

-Ahm…verá…yo…- la chica sudaba frío, estaba en problemas.

-Por eso te dije que no hicieras eso…pero no…¿Me escuchaste?- Una chica de mirada serio, cabello negro y ojos del mismo color la miraba con reproche.- Ves…ahora la directora está molesta.

-¡Bueno Octavia, no hubiera hecho si la música no fuera tan…meh!- la chica pelinegra se mostró ofendida.

-¿¡Cómo te atreves hablar así de mi composición!? ¡Tú música sólo son sonidos sin sentido alguno!- Ahora era el turno de la otra para mostrarse ofendida.

-¡Momentito! ¿¡Sin sentido!? ¡Eso es arte!- Ambas chicas empezaron a discutir…Celestia perdió la paciencia y les dé a ambas un cocacho.

-¡Silencio!- Ambas se callaron para mirar con pena a la directora.- Vinyl, entiendo que tal vez no sea de tu agrado la canción pero no por ello puedes crear un desastre en medio del aula e interrumpir la razón por la que esta hace lo que hace.- la chica bajó la cabeza apenada.- Mira…ya tienes el puesto de Dj principal para el baile…¿No basta?

-Creo…creo que si basta.- Octavia miró a la directora con agradecimiento.

-Muy bien, ahora arreglen todo y sigan con lo suyo.- Los alumnos asintieron a la orden de la mujer.

Ambas chicas fueron a ordenar todo de nuevo rápidamente mientras Celestia salía del aula y se reunía con Rean y Luna. Ambos la miraron con asombro, vaya modo de ordenar las cosas.

-Bien jugado ahí hermana.- Luna felicitó a su hermana quien asintió para luego recibir un jugo de Rean.

-Ten…lo necesitas.- Ella asintió para luego beber la bebida y suspirar.- El trabajo nunca acaba…

-No…esas dos son Octavia y Vinyl, son las mejores estudiantes de música de la escuela pero de estilos distintos, una es de más rock y metal, la otra prefiere la música clásica…a pesar de ello, son las mejores amigas…pero ya viste que a veces…pasan estas discusiones.

Rean rio al escuchar eso, a veces los mejores amigos son los más opuestos…él y Crown eran un claro ejemplo. Mientras él era el aplicado estudiante, Crown era el clásico payaso…tuvieron sus discusiones y peleas pero…pero sabía que podía contar con él.

-¿Rean…?- la voz de Luna lo sacó de sus recuerdos…la mujer y su hermana lo miraban preocupadas.- ¿Pasó algo?

-No…sólo, sólo recordaba a alguien…- Ambas mujeres sabían que se refería a su amigo…aún tras todos estos años…Rean no dejaba aún la muerte de Crown irse de su mente…la sensación de creer que fue su culpa seguía ahí.

-Hey…vamos a ver el Festival, a pasarla bien y no tener caras tristes ¿De acuerdo?- Celestia tomó el brazo derecho de Rean y Luna hizo lo mismo con el izquierdo.

Rean asintió y sonrió a las palabras de la mujer, con ello los tres siguieron su recorrido por el Festival…no querían caras largas el día de hoy de ninguna manera.

* * *

-Vaya…cuanta gente…- Ise notaba la cantidad de gente que había en el lugar.

Los pasillos estaban repletos de personas. Eso era algo que no se ve mucho en otros Festivales…al menos eso cree. Admite que es muy divertido ver la cantidad de gente que se muestra feliz y demás…

Twilight sólo se mostraba tranquila, esta era su oportunidad de decir sus sentimientos…o de al menos mostrarlos y que Ise los capte. Claro, sería más fácil si las arpías de tercer año no se queden viendo a Ise como un animal en exhibición…él ni por enterado, está ocupado tratando de leer el desafío escrito en uno de los salones…

Al menos si se divierte. Ella por su lado escucha por todos lados los murmuras de los presentes…como odia ser el centro de atención y para empeorar todo, una de las chicas empezó a acercarse lentamente a Ise.

- _¡Eso no!-_ Regla uno: Nunca dejar a uno de sus buitres querer acercarse a tu pareja…al menos eso es lo que su mamá le dijo.- ¡Ise, vamos…hay más que ver!

-Pero….Pero aún no completo el desafío…Woah…- Ise fue sacado a rastras del lugar ante el asombro y la decepción de algunas…maldita cerebrito antisocial…

Mientras eso pasaba, Aj escuchaba en su aula los rumores de como la elegida por el Elemento de la Magia está con ese chico que luchó con dos de los elementos y lo cuidaba como si fuera de su propiedad. La rubia rio al escuchar eso, Twilight era una chica que al saber que quiere algo…lo protege con pasión. Era tan lindo imaginar a su amiga haciendo eso…ojalá ella tenga esa suerte un día, al menos con un buen chico…no desea la suerte de Rarity…

-¡Un pie de manzana a la mesa 5!

-¡Va!- la chica salió de su imaginación y volvió a su tarea habitual…los pies de manzana eran un éxito.

Por otro lado, Rarity caminaba al lado de los miembros del Consejo Estudiantil. Cada uno le informaba sobre el desarrollo de la festividad, ella sólo asentía mientras trataba de no sonar aburrida…agradecía que este sea su último Festival cono Presidenta del Consejo…después de regresar a clases, inician las votaciones para el nuevo consejo, es decir…se vuelve una estudiante común para lo que resta del año…mejor para ella.

En eso escuchó a Twilight gritándole a Ise en otro pasillo para notar que habían entrado a un cuarto de bromas de unos de los salones. La pobre chica salió cubierta de harina mientras Ise salía cubierto de plumas…el joven se reía mientras Twilight se mostraba reacia al inicio para luego reír también…Rarity sonrió ante esa escena pero sentía algo de envidia, ella también desea encontrar a ese chico que la haga sentirse especial…ya muchas decepciones la han hecho algo reacia a tener suerte en ese campo…pero…aún así lo iba a seguir intentando…no iba a rendirse.

-Kaichou…¿Desea seguir o quiere un descanso?- Uno de los alumnos la miró algo extrañado por la sonrisa que esta tenía.

-No no…sigamos, deseo acabar con esto lo más pronto posible.- Rarity decidió seguir con su trabajo, desea terminar pronto.

No olvidemos a Pinkie Pie, la chica era un huracán que no tenía freno, iba de un lado a otro. No perdía tiempo en probar cada plato en cada estante que había, si en este hay comida…ahí estará Pinki Pie. Sobra decir que los no acostumbrados a las locuras de la chica…estaban algo asustados.

-Gracias Derpy, esto está delicioso.- Pinkie le agradecía a la chica que atendía el estante de muffins de los de segundo año.

Derpy era una chica de pelo rubio pálido y ojos del mismo color, su mayor rasgo eran sus ojos…tenía una enfermedad que impedía que ella viera bien por la posición de estos…aún así, la chica era alegre y querida por todos….cuando no choca con lo que se le cruza. Además de que prepara unos muffins exquisitos según Pinkie.

-De nada Pinkie, espero que los disfr-¡Kya!- chocó con la silla que usaba tras decir eso y cayó al suelo…- ¡Uuuuhhh! ¿Por qué a mí?

La pelirrosa rio nerviosa al ver eso. Se dio media vuelta y siguió su camino. De vez en cuando tarareaba algo para no aburrirse, que semana tan interesante fue la última…era interesante saber que afuera hay tanto…tanto por ver y descubrir, ella saldría de la isla para ver como es la vida afuera…de seguro tendrá sus complicaciones pero valdrá la pena, como nueva experiencia.

Notó que todos miraban a un lado, miró en esa dirección y vio a Ise tratando de ayudar a Derpy a levantarse pero la chica era tan torpe que al querer agradecerle la ayuda…sólo volvía a caer. Twilight suspiraba cansada mientras miraba al silencio en petición de paciencia…

Pinkie rio al ver eso, se notaba que se divertían…eso la puso algo triste, no por celos o algo así…es sólo que, ella misma siente que tal vez nunca tenga un novio…es decir ¿Quién se fijaría en una chica hiperactiva como ella y para colmo, con doble personalidad? Tiene suerte de tener amigas pero…

-No…No pienses así.- Se dio unas pequeñas bofetadas en la cara para darse ánimos.- Un día Pinkie…un día conocerás a ese alguien especial.- Con ese pensamiento esperanzador en mente, tomo camino a otro estante…aún había mucho que ver.

Con Fluttershy y Rainbow las cosas eran tan tranquilas…si bien la gente se divertía con los juegos que había en su aula, que son juegos que uno vería en una feria común como de lanzar el aro a un muñeco o tirar unas latas para ganar un premio…era esa tranquilidad lo que aburría.

-Tch…lo único bueno del momento fue cuando saque a Blueblood de aquí a la fuerza…Juegos trucados…bah…su cabeza es la trucada.- Rainbow tomaba un refresco mientras cuidaba el puesto de lanzar la pelota a la torre de latas.

-Tal vez influyó que le pateaste esa zona para sacarlo…- Fluttershy se sonrojo al recordar el momento en que su amiga golpeó al tipo en las joyas de la familia.

Rainbow solo rio nerviosa al recordar…no lo diría en voz alta pero ser pequeña tiene sus ventajas. A parte de eso, todo ha estado tan aburrido…

-Chicas…- La voz de Twilight hizo ambas volteen a ver a su amiga. Ise estaba con ella, este comía unos muffins con alegría y pasión.- ¿Cómo les va?

-Pues…bien, creo…- Fluttershy no supo como responder.- Tenemos clientes pero…según Rainbow que no pase nada lo hace aburrido.

-Pues así es…- la chica lanzó el vaso vacío al tacho de basura.- Pero no hablemos de nosotras. ¿Qué hay de ustedes?- la sonrisa pícara de Rainbow y la mirada curiosa de Fluttershy puso a Twilight nerviosa…sólo para suspirar decepcionada.- Ehm…eso es un…¿No?

-¿De qué hablan?- Tras terminar sus muffins, Ise notó el tipo de juego que había.- Oh…no he jugado uno de estos en años.- Ise se mostró interesado.- ¿Cuánto es para el intento?

-15 Bits…- Rainbow respondió neutral, Ise asintió y le entregó el dinero a la chica, trabajar en Sugarcube tiene sus ventajas.- Muy bien…suerte amigo, si derribas las tres torres te ganas uno de los premios de arriba…sino, sólo los de aquí abajo.- La chica entregó tres pelotas…- Suerte.

Dicho eso, Rainbow fue con Twilight y Fluttershy que hablaban entre ellas…al parecer la mala suerte acompaña a la pobre chica.

-¿Qué pasó Twilight? Se supone que es oportunidad para que ustedes se acerquen más.- Rainbow le reclamó a su amiga por su actitud.

-Lo sé pero…todo me ha salido mal.- Twilight suspiró decepcionada de que todos sus intentos hayan fallado.

-¿Por qué dices eso Twilight?- Fluttershy miraba preocupada a su amiga.

-Pues…en primer lugar fuimos donde los de tercer año a ver esos retos mentales, todo bien…Ise trataba de resolver uno pero las chicas de tercero y las de Universidad lo veían como un animal interesante…¡Una trato de acercarse a él!- Twilight apretó el puño al recordar ese momento.- Luego fuimos a pasear por ahí pero no sirvió, Lyra y Bon Bon aparecieron.- Ambas chicas suspiraron al oír eso, Lyra y Bon Bon eran chicas que van en la Universidad en su primer año y bueno….Lyra es una chica inteligente y astuta pero cuando algo le fascina puede ser exasperante para saber lo que quiere…- Bon Bon la quiso calmar al ver que estaba incomodando a Ise ya que preguntaba cosas del exterior que no venían al caso…pero al final fue imposible y nos indicó que corriéramos…al hacerlo nos metimos a un salón donde se promocionan bromas y bueno, termine cubierta de harina e Ise cubierto de plumas.

Rainbow contuvo su risa al imaginar la escena, la mirada de Twilight y el ligero codazo de Fluttershy la hicieron tragarse su risa. Con eso hecho, la chica del elemento de la amabilidad hizo un gesto de que prosiga.

-Ok…si bien fue gracioso y todo, no es lo que quería por lo que lo lleve a comer algo, lo lleve al puesto de muffins de Derpy pero…

-Adivino, Derpy cayó e hizo un desastre.- Rainbow conocía a la chica años, no era que fuera mala o haga las cosas adrede…es sólo que es torpe.

-Derpy me agrada pero esta vez su torpeza me ha jugado en contra. Cuando cayó e Ise la ayudó a levantarse, esta hizo un reverencia para agradecer el gesto y al hacerlo chocó con su propio estante y se hizo desastre…para colmo ¡Cayó de nuevo!

Rainbow y Fluttershy rieron nerviosas al oír eso, parece que eso hizo que Derpy les de varios muffins en agradecimiento por la ayuda y disculpas por el problema. Twilight sentía que todo esto era vano, ya era más de medio día y ella…ella no había logrado nada.

-Oh Twilight…no te pongas así, aún falta para que acabe el día…- Fluttershy trató de animar a su amiga pero…no hubo mucho éxito.

-Tal vez…tal vez es una señal de que esto no va a…- Antes de que termine esa oración, Ise llamó a Rainbow.

-¡Hey, ya acabé!- Ise señaló a los objetivos que en efecto habían caído.

Rainbow asintió al ver eso y fue a su lugar para preguntarle al joven sobre el premio que quería. Ise miró todos los peluches atentamente, no fue hasta que vio un peluche de un unicornio lavanda con melena púrpura que no pudo evitar reír, señaló ese muñeco y Rainbow se lo dio de inmediato.

-Oye…Twilight no lo demuestra pero se siente triste de que creas que todo va mal.- Las palabras de Rainbow hicieron que Ise se muestre sorprendido.

-¿Por qué? Yo me estoy divirtiendo.- Ise dio su sincera opinión, él estaba feliz con pasar el día con Twilight.- ¿Por qué cree eso?

-Ya la conoces, ella planea las cosas y bueno…cuando no les sale como planeó…- Ise pareció captar la indirecta.- Mira…sólo muestra que te estás divirtiendo.

-De acuerdo…gracias Rainbow.- la chica sonrió y le guiño el ojo.

-Todo por un amigo.

Ise se dio media vuelta y vio como Twilight conversaba con Fluttershy sobre algo. Y pensar que Twilight creía que todo salió mal…vaya, aún tiene mucho que aprender para si quiera entender un poco a las mujeres. Ddraig rio ligeramente al escuchar a su compañero y le hizo recordar que hombres más viejos que él lo siguen intentando.

Ise rio al escuchar al dragón, oh bueno…hora de mostrarle a Twilight que no es lo que piensa. Se acercó a ella con sigilo y cuando esta volteó a verlo, se vio con la sorpresa de ver a un muñeco en forma de unicornio en su cara.

-Ten…es para ti.- Ise sonrió al decir eso.

-¿P-Para mí?- la chica tomó el muñeco en sus manos y lo observó con cuidado. Era muy bonito…- ¿Por qué?

-Como un gesto de agradecimiento, créelo o no…a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado hoy, me he divertido Twilight…no creas que estar contigo es aburrido.- Ise se rasco la nuca al decir eso, gesto de su nerviosismo.

La chica no se esperó ese gesto, sonrío tiernamente al notar que a pesar del fiasco en su plan, eso no le importó a Ise…sólo quería pasar el tiempo con ella…tal como ella quería pasar el tiempo con él y eso bastaba para hacerla feliz.

Los presentes miraron la escena y se sorprendieron de ver a Twilight Sparkle de ese modo, ella siempre fue conocida por su carácter reacio de que un chico se le acerque, incluso el chico más popular de la escuela Flash Sentry se había visto indirectamente rechazado por la chica quien ahora se mostraba feliz por un regalo y un gesto de ese chico…quien lo diría…

Rainbow y Fluttershy vieron feliz como Twilight ahora sonreía y agradecía a Ise por el regalo…pero eso despertó en ellas…eso que las otras sintieron.

Rainbow en verdad, a pesar de decir que desea un chico cool como ella, sólo desea un chico que…la haga sentirse única y querida, nada más…a pesar de su actitud, ella podía ser la más romántica en ese punto de entre sus amigas.

Fluttershy por su lado, seguía con su idea de un chico que…sea amable y ame los animales pero además, que sea capaz de mostrar que la amabilidad no es signo de debilidad.

En ese rubro, envidiaban a Twilight quien había encontrado esa persona para ella…esa persona que la haga sentirse especial a pesar de todo.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, Spike y las niñas se la pasaban de puesto en puesto para probar comida y distintos juegos…en uno de ellos, Spike ganó un muñeco de unicornio blanco para Swetie Belle tras su insistencia.

-¡Oh Spike, gracias…con esto tengo mi colección completa!- La niña coleccionaba muñecos y justamente tenía unos de seres mitológicos, le faltaba un unicornio para complementarlo.

-Vaya que te encanta coleccionar esas cosas Swetie Belle…aunque yo no soy nadie para decir algo, tengo una colección de moños de varios colores.- Apple Bloom comía un paquete de galletas.

-Yo sólo colecciono balones…- Scootaloo era fan del soccer, si bien su estado la imposibilita de jugar dicho deporte, eso no le impide verlo y admirarlo.

-Veo que todos coleccionan algo.- Spike tenía las manos en los bolsillos, se sentía algo cansado…últimamente no ha dormido muy bien.

-¿Te pasa algo?- Swetie Belle notó que el chico se le notaba algo cansado.- Pareciera que no has dormido bien.

-Algo así…- Spike dio un ligero bostezo antes de volver a ver a las chicas.- Pero eso no me va a molestar mañana.

-¡Ese es el espíritu!- Apple Bloom le dio un palmazo en la espalda que lo hizo caer.- ¡Demostremos el fruto de nuestro arduo trabajo!

-¡Y también demostremos a los que se burlaron que nadie se mete con las Crusaders!- la ligera tos de Spike la hizo agregar algo.- Y de ti Spike.

Los 4 niños siguieron su camino, fue en esos momentos de ver lo puestos que se encontraron con…

-¡Rarity!- Spike llamó a la joven entusiasmo, la mencionada volteó para encontrarse con su hermana y sus amigos.

-¡Niños, que bueno verlos! ¿Se divierten?

-Más de lo que imaginas hermana.- Swetie Belle miró con tristeza como Spike se le quedaba viendo a su hermana…

Si bien es cierto que la primera que se vieron, ella lo trató mal y casi como un esclavo hasta burlándose de él, con el tiempo lo empezó a considerar un amigo y ahora su primer amor…lastimosamente, él sólo tenía ojos para su hermana…claro que no puede reclamar nada a la vida, ella se burló de él y lo manipuló unas cuantas por su fascinación con Rarity y ahora esto…vaya castigo.

-Hay que decir que todas se esforzaron para lograr esto, estoy impresionada y los visitantes también.- Apple Bloom dio un su opinión, cosa que Rarity agradeció.

-Unos dicen que los adornos son espectaculares…de seguro eso es obra tuya Rarity.- Scootaloo con su comentario inflo el orgullo de la chica.

-¿Qué esperaban? ¡Rarity es la mejor!

-Oh Spiky Wiky, gracias por el halago pero se hace lo que se puede.- la chica jugueteo con una de las mejillas del niño quién quedó muy embobado.- Bueno chicas…me tengo que ir…hay tanto que supervisar.

-Claro hermana….Cuídate….- Swetie Belle se despidió sin mucho ánimo. Ver como Spike quedaba embobado por ese gesto la puso triste…ya entiende que él nunca se fijará en ella…lo tiene claro, no hay necesidad que se lo restrieguen en la cara.

Sus amigas al notar eso, asintieron entre ellas y empezaron a jalar a Spike y a Swetie Belle hacia otro lugar ante la sorpresa de ambos y el dolor de Spike, Scootaloo le estaba jalando la oreja…una pequeña venganza por hacer sentir mal a su amiga.

-Vamos, no te desanimes…ya verás que pronto demostrarás que no eres menos que tu hermana.- Apple Bloom susurró a su amiga para que Spike no la oiga…afortunadamente estaba muy ocupado quejándose del dolor.

-Lo sé, es sólo que…duele…duele ver eso y saber en el fondo que es tu culpa que él nunca piense en verte como…algo más.- los ojos de la niña se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Oh vamos…no caras largas…tienes que sólo demostrar lo que vales, si Spike no te más allá de una amiga, allá él, se lo pierde.- Swetie Belle sonrió ante las palabras de su amiga y agradeció sus palabras.- Siempre fui mejor con las palabras, Scootaloo es la de la acción.

-¡Ya suéltame, yo sé caminar sólo!- Spike ya sentía que su oreja se iba a salir…

-¡Silencio, este es tu castigo por insensible!- la chica no suavizo su agarre, lo reforzó cosa que sacó un grito más lastimero del pobre agredido.

Swetie Belle y Apple Bloom rieron al ver eso, pero una cosa estaba segura…eran amigos…eso nada lo iba a cambiar.

* * *

El Festival seguía, las horas pasaban y poco a poco las chicas se fueron desocupando para poder reunirse con Ise y Twilight, ambos siguieron viendo el lugar con más calma y sobra decir que el rostro de felicidad de Twilight era evidente…parece que todo va bien, si bien la idea de confesión de hoy está descartada…aún queda el baile…ese día es el todo o nada.

Al mismo tiempo, Rean acompañaba a Celestia y a Luna en sus actividades de velar unas actividades algo graciosas por parte de los alumnos, en donde le jugaron una broma a la menor de las hermana…una que a esta no le vino de gracia y les devolvió la dicha con intereses…esa serpientes parecían reales…

Celestia sólo estaba feliz de pasar el tiempo con las personas más importantes para ella…incluso se atreverá a decir que es el mejor Festival que se ha celebrado en años, todos se ven felices y eso es algo que la alegraba en gran medida. Recibir la llamada de Cadance de que ella y Shining estaban en el Festival la hicieron sonreír, al parecer todo ha vuelto a la normalidad entre esos 2…la pelea entre esos dos funcionó como se esperó…

-¡Maestro, Celestia-san, Luna-san!- la voz de Ise hizo que los tres adultos volteen a ver que justamente el castaño y las 6 chicas iban hacia ellos.- ¿Qué tal, como la están pasando?

-Sin contar unos eventos inesperados…- Celestia le sacó a su hermana una serpentina del cabello ante la molestia de la última.- ¿Y ustedes? Veo que se divierten.

Celestia miró a su alumna y como esta abrazaba el peluche que Ise le regaló, la sonrisa nada santa de la mujer alertó a Rean quien ya se imagina lo que hará, se acercó a ella y le susurro…

-Ni se te ocurra hacer un comentario vergonzoso…eso podría llevar al traste el avance de hoy.- la mujer lo miró con un ligero puchero.- Si lo haces, no hay beso hoy…

-¿Y qué más desean hacer chicos?- Celestia cambió rápidamente de plan de conversación, odiaba que besar a Rean se haya vuelto una adicción…pero que podía hacer, espero 15 años para si quiera llegar a eso…

-Pues…sin contar la falta de comida ocasionada por un huracán rosa.- Aj señaló a Pinkie quien se tomaba el estómago…comió mucho…

-No me arrepiento…de nada…- la chica contuvo el eructo que quería salir.

-Nada nuevo.- Ambas mujeres asintieron a esas palabras, al menos todos se divierten.

-Oh, justamente a quienes deseaba ver.- Una nueva voz se hizo presente.

En frente del grupo estaba un hombre de cabello oscuro y ojos verdes claros, media 180 cm y lo más curioso era que usaba una gabardina negra que le quedaba perfecto.

-Directoras, me alegro de verlas.

-Christopher…es bueno ver que decidiste atender a esta festividad, si no mal recuerdo…no eres muy afán de estas festividades.- Luna sonó algo fastidiada con la presencia del hombre, este sólo solo sonrió.

-Digo que se podría usar menos presupuesto para un simple Festival, no estoy en contra de este.- el hombre llamado Christopher solo sacó de su bolsillo un sobre.- Aquí están mis ideas que deseo tratar en la próxima reunión.

Celestia tomó el dicho sobre sin decir nada, al ver cumplida su labor. El hombre se retiró no sin antes despedirse de todos con respeto…un respeto que se notaba era falso…Ise no le quitó la vista ni un segundo, algo en ese sujeto le daba mala espina. Mientras Christopher caminaba para irse, miró disimuladamente al grupo una vez y fue en esa mirada que el X-Pulse de Ise se activó…esta sensación.

-¿Quién era ese?- Rean se mostró fastidiado por la actitud del sujeto ese.- En mi vida lo he visto aquí…

-Es porque es uno de esos tipos que salen de su madriguera cuando les conviene.- Luna chasqueó la lengua en señal de fastidio.- Como lo odio, de ser por mí lo botaría de la junta.

-¿Junta?- Ise miró a Twilight con duda, ella asintió a la palabra.

-Verás Ise, aquí hay una junta que se encarga de elegir los temas de educación de la isla y unas cuantas reglas. Si bien Celestia y Luna toman decisiones mayormente sin que este se vea involucrado…a veces si tienen que discutirlo, más si es algo grave.

-Él ha sido de los pocos de la junta que se ha mostrado reacio a aceptar la propuesta dada por Rean…obviamente hace unos días, la junta decidió por unanimidad que se iba a aceptar la propuesta.- Celestia miró a los jóvenes y a su novio.- Él es Christopher Lohts…es descendiente de una de las familias que ayudó a fundar la isla.

-Pero no es más que alguien quien siempre busca ir en contra de lo que decidimos, sólo porque tiene influencia dentro de la isla es que sigue en la junta…hace tiempo que deseo sacarlo de ahí.- Luna perdía el temperamento cada vez que ese sujeto estaba cerca a ella.

-Ya Luna…cálmate…no dejes que ese sujeto te ponga de malas.- el abrazo de Rean la calmó…si estar molesta daba esto como resultado para calmarla…tal vez lo haga más seguido.

-¿Y yo~?- Celestia abrazó a Rean por la espalda ante el fastidio evidente de Luna…

Ambas mujeres iniciaron otra ligera discusión con Rean en el medio ante la risa de las chicas…pero había alguien que no reía…Ise se quedó viendo el pasillo por el que el tal Christopher se fue. Esa sensación…¿Podría ser?

-¿Ise…pasa algo?- la voz de Twilight lo devolvió a la realidad.- Te has quedado viendo el pasillo por nada.

-Oh…perdón…sólo estaba…entendiendo algo.- Todos lo miraron confundidos, el joven sólo negó con la cabeza y le quitó importancia al evento.- No importa… ¿Ahora qué hacemos?

-Pues no creo que mucho, ya las actividades principales están cerrando.- Rainbow señaló que en efecto, ya casi era el fin del primer día…obviamente aún hay actividades nocturnas pero no en la escuela, lo bares se dan un abastecimiento de clientes en estos días.

-En efecto, vayan a ver un poco más del Festival y vayan a descansar. Mañana es otro día importante para todos, en verdad espero ver el resultado del entrenamiento en esos niños Ise-kun.- El castaño miró a su maestro quién se encogió de hombros.

-Jeje, ya verán…mañana será espectacular, sino es así…me comeré la comida que Rainbow prepare.

-Sí, se comerá la comida que… ¡Hey! ¿¡Eso que significa!?- la mencionada se mostró ofendida al escuchar eso.

-Oh querida, sin ofender pero eres un cero a la izquierda en la cocina…- Rarity miró sin pisca de dudas a su amiga.

-Dudo que tú te salves de esa categoría.- Aj miró con gracia y burla a su amiga quien tenía un tic en el ojo, signo de su molestia.

-Pobre I-nii…tuvo que probar esos fideos mal hechos.- Pinkie se secó las lágrimas falsas con drama.

-¿Eran fideos?- Ise pregunto con toda la honestidad del mundo.- Lo que yo aún creo incapaz de hacer es preparar una gelatina sin sabor que técnicamente era una de fresa en un principio.

-¡Ya lo dije, sólo experimente un poco…no creí que eso pasaría!- Twilight se defendió, sólo quería experimentar para ver si podía mejorar el sabor…estúpida receta mágica, nunca volverá a confiar en ese libro.

Todos rieron ante esa exclamación ante la vergüenza de la chica, al final todos empezaron a caminar a otros lugares antes de dar por terminado el día. Rean junto a Celestia y Luna caminaban algo relegados para ver a esos chicos interactuar…Se notaba a leguas el buen humor de Twilight y como abrazaba ese muñeco con ternura, las mujeres captaron de inmediato todo.

-Oye Rean…aún quiero mi beso por mantener la boca cerrada.- Celestia sonrió con gracia mientras Rean negaba con la cabeza…esta mujer.

* * *

Ya de noche, Twilight y las chicas decidieron pasar la noche en la casa de la primera, era mejor así para poder ir mañana sin contra tiempos…claro que Ise tuvo que volver a Sugarcube ya que no quería abusar de la confianza de la familia y que con Shining ahí, a pesar de tener una tregua, no estaría tranquilo al saber que lo vigilará. Por ende, hoy sólo eran las chicas en la casa de la muchacha quien sonreía tras poner el unicornio de felpa al lado de su muñeca "Sabelotodo".

-Que feliz se te ve Twily.- Pinkie apareció atrás de su amiga quien sonrió ante la oración.- Se nota que no te importa que tu plan fallara.

-¿En serio Twilight, un plan?- Rainbow estaba echada sobre la cama de la joven mientras lanzaba al aire un pequeño balón.- Aún con esto del amor haces planes, cerebrito.

-Pues…yo creo que Twilight hace bien en tener un plan en caso de que algo salga mal…- Fluttershy apoyaba la posición de su amiga de tener un plan…uno nunca sabe cuándo algo puede suceder.

-Ok…pero vamos Twilight…cuenta ¿Cómo fue todo en general?- Aj se sacó su sombrero para ver mejor a la chica quien reía nerviosa.

-Nada que ya no haya contado, solo estoy feliz de que al final…Ise no se haya aburrido en pasar el día conmigo.- La chica se acomodó en su cama tras mover a Rainbow un poco.

-Yo creo que eso basta…además, seamos realistas chicas ¿Una de ustedes se imagina Ise actuando romántico?- La pregunta de Rarity fue respondida con unas risas…

-Imposible.- la respuesta general de todas no fue refutada, sabían que Ise no era nada de ese campo…sería esperar un milagro.

-Pero veamos el lado bueno amigas, este año el festival fue mucho mejor que el anterior y eso es decir mucho si contamos que el anterior tuvo una organización terrible.- Aj tenía un punto, el año pasado apenas lograron cumplir la fecha de preparación.

-Bueno, ese año yo no fui la encargada…

-¿Quién eres y que has hecho con mi Twily?- Pinkie miró a su amiga con sospecha bajo lupa, raro verla tan confiada y orgullosa.- Pareces una Rainbow Dash intelectual.

-No sé si sentirme ofendida o halaga por ese comentario.- Twilight hizo la broma con una sonrisa.

-¡Hey, claro que deberías sentirte halagada….Soy genial!- la pelota que había lanzado hacia arriba cayó sobre su cabeza…- Ay…

-Yo creo que este será el mejor festival que hayamos tenido en años.- Fluttershy se cepillaba el cabello para poder dormir sin que este se le enrede…era un desastre cuando pasaba.

-Bueno, mañana es un día especial…mañana los niños hacen su número y estoy ansiosa de verlos.- Todas asintieron a las palabras de Rarity.- Oh…estoy segura que Swetie Belle se verá divina…

-Alguien bájela de su nube….- Aj pido ayuda al ver que su amiga volvió a ese estado y estaba cerca de ella.

Todas rieron al ver que Rarity abrazo a Aj y empezó a fantasear sobre el espectáculo de mañana, la rubia trataba de alejarla pero sus intentos eran los mismos que las veces anteriores…fracaso rotundo.

Twilight paso a ver el cielo nocturno, en un par de días era luna llena…justo coincidía con el baile y eso era lo que lo hacía tan bello. Y más porque era hecho al aire libre…sabía que aún debía esperar para su oportunidad…pero la noche con sus amigas iba a ser divertida…siempre disfruta sus momentos con ellas.

* * *

 _-Así que…lo harás.-_ Rias miraba a Ise quien se preparaba para dormir. El castaño asintió a la pregunta de su novia pelirroja.- _Excelente, ya decía yo cuando te armarías de valor para hacerlo…debes de admitirlo Ise, has cambiado un poco…_

-¿En serio?- El joven se mostró sorprendido al oír eso.

 _-No es un cambio drástico solo uno en el que se ve que…. Bueno, al menos ya no eres tan cerrado con lo que sientes.-_ Ise sonrió ante esas palabras.

-Que puedo decir, estar aquí y vivir de otro modo distinto con gente de otro estilo de vida…te hace replantearte cosas y también, entender otras.- Rias asintió a las palabras del joven.- ¿Cómo haces para que nadie se meta en nuestras charlas? Aun no entiendo eso.

 _-Tengo mis medios mi querido Ise._ \- Con eso le dijo que no le iba responder…- _Bueno, sólo espero que al final las cosas salgan bien en ese baile…me siento un poco celosa al ver que irás con otra chica.-_ Rias hizo un puchero…uno falso pero uno que le saco a Ise un suspiro.

-Oh vamos…sabes que cuando regrese podemos…no sé, ir a algún sitio.

- _Te tomaré la palabra.-_ El rápido cambio de actitud le sacó al joven una gota de sudor.- _Bueno…mejor me voy a descansar Ise…y tú has lo mismo, no querrás tener ojeras mañana para mañana._

-Si mamá…- la chica rodó los ojos al escuchar eso pero igual sonrió.- Rias…

 _-Dime…_ \- Ise desvió un poco la mirada pero pasó a ver a la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

-Gracias por estar a mi lado…y gracias por darme una oportunidad en todo esto…- Rias se quedó sorprendida al oír eso.- Me alegro de tenerte en mi vida…Te amo.

Rias abrió los ojos con sorpresa al oír eso, sabía que Ise sentía eso por ella, ya se lo había demostrado pero que se lo diga así…es otra cosa, intentando contener las lágrimas, asintió con una sonrisa.

 _-Yo también te amo y más te vale que no lo olvides.-_ Ise asintió a las palabras de la pelirroja quien se despidió para luego cortar la comunicación.

Ise se sentó en su cama y no dudo en ponerse a ojear el pequeño mueble que había al lado de su cama…nunca lo había revisado porque nunca vio la oportunidad de hacerlo pero ahora…Tras ver que dentro del cajón de la mesa de noche había un libro viejo, Ise miró con rareza el título el dicho libro.

-¿"La quimera de la locura"? Vaya nombre para un libro.- Sin reparos, decidió leer el libro, no era muy grande así que lo termina en unas horas….de paso espera a su maestro quien aún no termina de ayudar a los Cake con los bebes…sin duda necesitara varias duchas, los gritos del pobre son una clara señal.

* * *

-¿Cómo vas con esto Envy?- Lust miraba a su fiel lacayo, quien aún con su inexpresiva mirada, salía del agujero de un pozo atrás de una casa abandonada a las afueras del pueblo.

-Ya tengo más del 75% del camino cubierto pero no puedo arriesgarme a que me descubran, hoy pude cubrir mucho por el festival que impide una lectura clara de energía si se busca a alguien.- Envy ya había trazado el camino a la puerta que cubría a Discord.

-Bueno…es mejor no arriesgarse, mejor continúa mañana…- Lust se dio media vuelta para irse.

-¿Fue correcto lo que hiciste?- Envy detuvo el avanzar de su líder con esas palabras.- Te arriesgaste demasiado en acercarte al muchacho y a ese hombre…

-No notaron nada, ninguno si quiera pensó en que soy su enemigo, sólo tuve que mantener mis intenciones bien…escondidas.

-Como sea…mañana continuo y también…mejor no te muestres frente a esos 2 de nuevo, el muchacho parece tener un X-Pulse de detección mayor que el de su maestro…al menos eso veo…parece que capta no sólo el peligro sino las malas intenciones hacia su persona.- Lust rodo los ojos al escuchar eso y se fue….- Te estás confiando demasiado Christopher, por más amigos que seamos…siento que esa confianza será nuestra perdición.- Envy también se fue del lugar…no había más necesidad de quedarse ahí…

* * *

En la casa Sparkle, en específico en la habitación de Spike….el niño trataba de dormir pero esa sensación extraña…esa voz…no lo dejaba y ya se estaba haciendo recurrente...

 **-Ríndete a tus deseos….deja que la avaricia guíe tus pasos, al hacerlo…tendrás lo que siempre has querido…la tendrás a ella…**

La voz no paraba en sus palabras, el atormentar al niño y hacerlo débil para lo que pasará, es necesario para el plan…Sólo quedaba dos días….

* * *

Omake

 **Dolorosos experimentos**

-¿Segura de esto Merlina?- Vali Lucifer estaba con los primeros prototipos de los Condensers que servirán para mejorar su uso en el Trans-Arm y claro, perfeccionarlo al fin. Pero si algo se ha aprendido en la historia, es que para llegar al éxito se debe de experimentar y que a veces experimentar trae dolor al conejillo de indias…

-Si… casi.

{¡Un casi no me convence!}- Albión grito con horror, no sólo le habían sacado trozos de las alas del Divine Dividing para crear estos endemoniados prototipos que están adheridos a los brazos y piernas de la armadura, si bien el Sacred Gear se repara dolió como los mil demonios.- {¡Exijo ver mi contrato, experimentos en mi ser no estaban detallados en él!}

-Claro que sí, aquí en las letras pequeñas.- Teepo mostró un papel que en efecto decía eso…

{¿Pero qué…?}- Vali también se sorprendió, aunque por alguna razón siente que Teepo no será el último ser que vea con cosas así.

-No se preocupen, tenemos todo listo en caso de una emergencia.- Esdeath estaba con algunas cosas para atención médica mientras Bikou estaba atrás de una roca.

-Por si acaso.

-Lo lamentamos Vali pero la seguridad ante todo.- Incluso Arthur estaba escondido y protegido.

-¡Traidores! ¿Merlina, que haces?- Vali vio que la chica ya estaba lista para iniciar el experimento pero la sonrisa de la chica le daba miedo.- Oh demonios…. Albión, fue un placer.

{Lo mismo digo Vali…}

La chica activó el círculo mágico para iniciar el experimento, el grito de dolor de ambos hizo que los que veían todo sientan pena mientras Merlina hacia notas para mejoras futuras…

-Esta niña ¿Segura que no tiene herencia de un científico loco Esdeath?

-No lo sé Bikou… No lo sé…

* * *

Insertar canción: Trust you (TV edit) – Yuna Ito

A iniciar de sonarse la canción, vemos a Hyoudou Issei y a Twilight Sparkle que toman caminos separados mediante que la pantalla se divide en dos escenas en medio de una pared justo antes que el primer verso de la canción comienza a ser interpretado.

Hana wa kaze ni yure odoru you ni. Ame wa daichi wo uruosu you ni

(Como las flores bailan en el viento. Así como la lluvia humedece la tierra.)

Y en una de ellas vemos a Issei que se encuentra viendo un paisaje de un lago cercano hacia un jardín con flores mientras camina pensante de lo que ha pasado desde ha perdido a sus padres hasta la actualidad.

Kono sekai wa yori soi ai ikiteru no ni

(A través de este mundo que se nutre de la interdependencia)

Issei adentrado de sus pensamientos ve el lago en su caminar y se refleja algunas aventuras que ha pasado antes y mediante con quienes conoce.

Naze hito wa kizutsuke au no

(¿Por qué la gente se lastima entre sí?)

Pero el castaño recuerda esos duros momentos de culpa y de derrota mientras ve que hay una especie de portal que estaba completamente oscuro.

Naze wakare wa otozureru no

(¿Por qué tenemos que despedirnos?)

Y recuerda un duro adiós de alguien que conoció hace tiempo mientras que camina hacia ese portal oscuro mientras seguía recordando esa dura despedida.

Kimi ga tooku ni itte mo mada. Itsumo kono kokoro no mannaka

(Incluso si te encuentras lejos. En lo más profundo de este corazón)

Ahora vemos en una especie de salón a Twilight quien se encuentra leyendo un libro con una sola mano mediante que sus amigas la observan a la distancia, un tanto preocupadas por algo que pasó recientemente mientras que su compañera saca una especie de amuleto que le recuerda a alguien.

Ano yasashii egao de umetsukusareta mama

(Que está completamente lleno por esa gentil sonrisa)

Y en un reflejo de pensamiento se muestra el rostro de Issei en ese amuleto quien mostraba una verdadera sonrisa, haciendo que Twilight llore recordando al castaño quien no quería que se alejara de ella y que siguiera a su lado.

Dakishimeta kimi no kakera ni Itami kanjite mo mada tsunagaru kara

(Las piezas de ti que aún aprieto todavía a pesar del dolor están unidas, así que)

Y ese amuleto que tenia Twilight le cae una lagrima de su rostro mediante que brilla con luz propia mientras se dirige hacia una pared para abrir una especie de portal que emite bastante luz, que de otro lado del mismo Issei se percata de ello mientras suavemente dice el nombre de la chica y comienza a correr, y del otro lado del portal Twilight hace lo mismo y comienza a correr sorprendiendo a sus amigas y dos mujeres un tanto mayores que ellas.

Shinjiteru yo mata aeru to I'm waiting for your love

(Creo que volveremos a encontrarnos de nuevo y espero por tu amor)

Mediante que Issei y Twilight se acercan más y más hacia el portal, literalmente cerca entrelazan sus manos y un gran destello de luz hace un cambio de escena que la cámara muestra un gran cielo que rápidamente se cambia a un gran campo de flores que varios pétalos son levantados por el viento mostrando a la pareja unida.

I love you. I trust you

(Yo te amo. Confío en ti)

Y vemos a Issei y Twilight que están juntos y compartiendo un romántico beso mediante que los diversos pétalos de flores los rodean.

Kimi no kodoku wo wakete hoshii

(Deseo que compartas conmigo tu soledad)

Tomados de la mano, Issei y Twilight caminan por el sendero de ese campo de flores mediante que la cámara hace un acercamiento hacia el amuleto que tiene la chica en la mano que tenia libre mientras lo aprieta.

I love you. I trust you

(Yo te amo. Confío en ti)

Y mediante que se sigue viendo ese amuleto que tiene en la mano Twilight, repentinamente se encuentra en una especie de gran salón con un vestido violeta claro con destellos brillantes y ve que estaba dentro de una especie de baile mediante que en una mesa se encuentra Rean conversando sobre sus aventuras con Luna y Celestia acabando una especie de fantasía que ella veía en su mente y la disfrutaba.

Hikari demo yami demo

(Incluso en la luz y en la oscuridad)

Pero al notar que ese alguien no estaba, Twilight busca un asiento para sentarse y comienza a ponerse cabizbaja, triste y a punto de soltar lagrimas, pero ve que una mano se extiende con su palma abierta como si la invitara a bailar.

Futari da kara shinji aeru no

(Porque estamos los dos juntos, podemos creer entre sí)

Y mediante que Twilight levanta su rostro ve que en frente de ella se encuentra Issei quien se encuentra vestido en un traje formal adecuado para este tipo de fiesta haciendo que la chica limpie un tanto sus lagrimas y sonríe mientras acepta la invitación a bailar del castaño.

Hanasanaide

(No te alejes de mí)

Y los dos chicos a su ritmo comienzan a bailar una especie de vals mientras que la cámara se aleja de la pareja que continua bailando mientras se acaba la canción de fondo.

* * *

 **Cerca a la parte emocionante y la que todos esperan ¿Verdad chicas? ¿Chicas? Oh, una nota... A ver: Nos llevamos a Twilight para hacer los últimos arreglos a su vestido, termina el cap sin nosotras. PD: Nos llevamos a Pinkie también por si acaso.**

 **Estas chicas... Oh bueno, espero que les haya gustado el primer cap del año. Nos vemos la semana que viene... ahora debo ir a ayudar a Twilight...**


	60. Festival Escolar, Día 2

**Un nuevo cap de este fic en este arco que se acerca al final, sin duda es un arco que me ha ayudado a mejorar mis habilidades como escritor y las usare para los arcos que vienes que se basan en el cannon de DxD, así es... pronto tendremos el vol 6 y vol 7 amigos... a mi modo claro está.**

 **Twilight: ¡Deja de ser redundante y ayudame!**

 **Rarity: ¡Quieta, debo terminar tu vestido! [El grito de Twilight le saca una gota de sudor]**

 **Ahm... ¿Preguntas chicas?**

 **Aj: La que tiene el review de Ikari no Ryujin, anda habla.**

 **Oh sí, los personajes de Lust y Envy salen del manga de MLP de mauroz amigo, sólo saco los diseños nada más y debo de imaginar la personalidad ya que o sabe mucho. Lust es un termino que sirve para el que busca placer de todo tipo, el que sea... no sólo el sexual. Es verdad, Envy tiene más material de líder pero tiene un problema en su persona, baja confianza. Ahora lo de Merlina... ni idea, puede que sí.**

 **Pinkie: X29 pregunta lo del contrato... rompiste la cuarta pared, ese es mi trabajo.**

 **Ahm... Si lamento eso pero debía usar la broma, esto Ryuto1119, que se haya hecho largo es que todo necesita su preparación y creeme, tuvo sus beneficios más para mi ya que siento que he mejorado en cosas que antes me eran fatal. Al Guest, lo haré este fin de semana... No olviden de ver mi Facebook, es mi nombre de perfil.**

 **Rainbow: Alexzero, habla del instinto X-Rounder, parece tener múltiples funciones.**

 **Es un sentido que se desconoce todas sus funciones, hasta ahora se ve que detecta peligros y malas intenciones pero no es infalible, se puede equivocar.**

 **Fluttershy: ¿que hay de la opinión de Dio619?**

 **Ya tengo mi plan de desarrollo, dudo que pueda meter todo eso... Pero gracias por la sugerencia amigo. Ahora el resto... Nah, mejor vean el cap de ahora. En la zona de la canción aparecerá el título de esta, ponganla en Youtube... con eso cumplo la parte de la apuesta que me faltaba, no debo nada...**

 **Twilight: ¡Me debes ayuda!**

 **Ya voy... disfruten el cap...**

* * *

 **Sekiryuutei Supremo**

 **Arco 5: La Amistad y el Valor son Uno**

 **Capítulo 59: Festival Escolar, Día 2**

* * *

Insertar canción: Last Desire – Maon Kurosaki (TV edit.)

Al inicio de la canción, hay un joven que parece que esta vistiendo un uniforme que usualmente se muestra en la academia Kuoh que al final se muestra Issei que sale de una especie de habitación, luego ve a Rean y van caminado hasta que la escena se cambia hasta la entrada de una academia llamada Canterlot, pero justo antes de entrar, presienten que un enemigo se encuentra detrás de ellos mientras que Issei muestra el Boosted Gear y con un orbe en su palma hace un Dragon Shoot mientras que la onda de energía roja se mantiene en frente de la pantalla mostrando el logo de la historia por unos segundos

Ikusu no michi wo tadori ashi wo tometa darou

(De cuantos caminos seguí, ¿a dónde fue que tuve que parar?)

Al comenzar las letras de la canción, el titulo desaparece pero la energía del Dragon Shoot se mantiene roja pero se cambia al Boosted Gear que usa Issei quien lo vemos a una edad muy joven, unos nueve años que estaba sentado en el piso.

Kooritsuita toki mo ima wa tooi kioku ni kasunde

(Incluso los tiempos congelados, son recuerdos lejanos que se desaparecen)

Issei se levanta mientas se limpia sus lagrimas cambiando la escena viéndose que cambia su apariencia a la que actualmente vive, 16 años y cambia su mirada hacia Rias y varias amistades conocidas, pero cambia su vista algo que lo deja helado.

Nani wo gisei ni subera tsuyoku nareru no ka to

("¿Y qué podría sacrificar para poder ser fuerte?")

Cambiando la cámara hacia Rias y los demás que conocen a Issei, los presentes ven que dos tumbas se aparecen cerca del castaño que emanan dos espíritus de dos personas que tanto quería pero el destino se los quito, eran los fallecidos padres de Issei.

Nigitta mama no te wo mada hodoku yuuki ga motenakute…

(Aún no tengo el valor de soltar esas manos que sostuve…)

Y en ese momento que los espíritus de los padres de Issei toman su mano derecha, el castaño entre lágrimas comienza a tener miedo mediante que los demás, iniciando con Rias y diversas chicas que tienen sentimientos de cariño y/o amor hacia el joven observan como este invoca su Boosted Gear rápidamente para dar un golpe hacia una pared desvaneciendo los espíritus de los padres de Issei.

Eiyuu ni wa narenai kara…

(Y es eso porque un héroe no pude ser…)

Y en ese golpe en la pared, parece que se rompe en tres grandes grietas de vidrio que se aparecen los Cosmic Packs que de ellos se empiezan a mostrar tres grandes manos oscuros que toman a Issei adentrándose a esa grieta que comienza a abrirse como si fuera un portal profundamente oscuro.

Sono koto ni kizuiteita

(Eso siempre lo supe todo el tiempo)

Todos los presentes se alarman por lo que está pasando a Issei, mediante que Rias quería ser la primera en rescatarlo, pero ven que Twilight Sparkle fue la que rescata al castaño tomando uno de sus hombros mientras lo observa y nota como el chico estaba llorando y le iba a dar un golpe para que se recupere.

Semete kimi wo mamoritai sou negau

(Pero en ese instante final, protegerte siempre fue mi deseo)

Pero con la mano derecha Issei detiene el golpe de Twilight quien se sorprende al ver como el chico entre lagrimas lo detuvo, pero se las limpia y con cuatro auras dentro de su cuerpo rompe el agarre de las manos oscuras y la pared vuelve rápidamente a ser intacta mediante que el castaño sale corriendo y de un salto activa su Balance Breaker y le da un golpe de lleno a un enemigo cuando sale del lugar en donde estaba cambiando la escena en una zona de batalla.

Kono karada wo tsurugi ni kaete arehateta michi no yuku

(Transformando este cuerpo a una espada andaré en esta tierra arruinada)

Y rápidamente Issei se encuentra luchando ante varios enemigos que se aparecieron en el aire y el resto se queda pasmado por unos segundos, pero se unen a la batalla ya que no quieren dejar a su amigo solo en lo que está lidiando.

Yowakatta jibun sae kirita susunda

(Incluso corté mi yo débil y voy a seguir hacia delante)

Ahora dentro de un cuarto especial, vemos a diversas compañeras de Twilight junto con las directoras de la academia dentro de un cuarto especial con diversas pantallas viendo expectantes la batalla, rápidamente se cambia a Serafall, Sirzerchs y Grayfia quienes ven desde el inframundo lo que ocurre y finalmente con Rean, que se aleja de Evangeline, Fie, Venelana y dos chicas más ya que ve a un ser oscuro que muestra una tétrica sonrisa.

Itsuka todoku no darou ka kimi ga nozomu mirai ni

(Me pregunto sí llegaremos al futuro que deseaste)

Y ese ser oscuro se presenta ante todos y delante de ellos, liderando el ataque se encuentran Rean, Rias y Twilight quienes las dos ultimas en mención ven que Issei se aparece en frente de los presentes con su Boosted Gear y desviando un ataque del ser con Ascalon sonrojando a las chicas.

Sono hi wo mukaeru made wa boku ga mamorinuku yo

(Y hasta que lleguemos a ese día, te protegeré)

Repentinamente Rias y Twilight toman cada una mano de Issei, pero lentamente suelta sus agarres para preparar la batalla ante el nuevo enemigo que se acerca y comienza alejarse de los chicos sin saber que ellos lo siguen mediante que la cámara va tomando una toma subiendo un paisaje cercano hacia una montaña.

* * *

-Hoy es el día…- Swetie se levantó de su cama, su pijama blanca con rosas eran un reflejo de su habitación.

La niña había adquirido un gusto especial por los peluches desde el año pasado desde que Spike le ganó uno, si bien sus intenciones originales eran la de vender el peluche a un precio mayor del intento por conseguirlo, no pudo…sintió que se vería mal si hace eso y al final se lo quedó, ese peluche ahora es una prueba de su amistad con Spike y las Crusaders quienes conocería días después…

Aún recuerda la vez que se conocieron, todo por culpa de una mala broma a las niñas más presumidas de su salón y bueno…las 3 culpables se vieron castigas y por cosas de hablar y demás…se hicieron amigas…Spike se unió al grupo luego, llevarlo a rastras a una expedición infantil era divertido de recordar.

Aún así, este año que pasó fue el mejor…ninguno del grupo había tenido amigos de verdad hasta que se conocieron, el carácter ligeramente manipulador de Swetie Belle en esos días, la actitud algo sobre preocupada de Apple Bloom, la actitud arrogante de Scootaloo y la actitud algo negativa de Spike…cuando se juntaron y se metían en problemas, sentían que poco a poco iban cambiando…mejorando sus personalidades…un amigo te entiende y acepta con tus dones y defectos, un amigo de verdad te hace crecer como persona y ella estaba agradecida a sus inseparables amigos, su hermana también tenía que ver…aunque eso ya se sabía.

-Estoy segura que hoy todo saldrá perfecto.- La niña se levantó para preparase para lo de hoy…debía ir a la casa de Twilight a pedirle a su hermana que la ayude con su cabello.

* * *

Apple Bloom había terminado sus actividades matutinas, si bien la vida en una granja de manzanas no es lo que uno consideraría muy de divertida e interesante…estaba feliz con lo que tenía. De acuerdo, su mamá murió a los meses que ella nació y su abuela lo hizo hace un par de años, su padre para fuera por el negocio familiar en el exterior que es duro pero no deja de comunicarse con ellos y preguntar como están.

Si bien ayer habló con él y este pidió perdón por…no poder ir, que las cosas estaban difíciles allá afuera…no dudaba que harían un gran trabajo. Obviamente la niña agradeció a su progenitor el apoyo y bueno…ya saben…la buena suerte es más que sólo eso, uno se la busca.

Tras terminar de lavar los platos, Apple Bloom tomó rápidamente sus cosas y se fue hacia la puerta, no sin antes ir a la oficina de su hermano quién estaba revisando unos documentos.

-¡Me voy, te veo en el concierto!- Tras decir eso, la niña salió corriendo como un cohete.

El rubio pestañeo varias veces pero pasó a reír y seguir en lo suyo, debía terminar esto rápido si desea ir a ver el espectáculo de su hermana.

Tras salir de su casa, Apple Bloom no tardó en emplear velocidad, sabía que aún le faltaban unos años para usar su elemento de magia pero vivir y trabajar de vez en cuando en la granja le ha dado una gran resistencia.

-Debo ir a la casa de Twilight, ahí nos reuniremos.- Recordó lo acordado y empleó paso rápido.

* * *

-¡Listo, hoy será genial!- Scootalo bajaba las escaleras lo más rápido que su estado le permite.

La niña siempre se sintió un poco…inferior por su condición física, nacer sin un pierna no fue culpa de nadie…así era la naturaleza. Si bien le fue difícil crecer como los demás niños y de tener que aceptar que hay cosas que no puede hacer, eso cambió cuando vio por primera a Rainbow Dash…esa chica de baja estatura que a pesar de todo era veloz y corría como nadie…la hizo querer demostrar que ella también puede hacer grandes cosas a pesar de su limitación.

Claro, sonar arrogante no fue el mejor modo de empezar pero irónicamente fue eso lo que la llevó a conocer a sus amigas y a Spike, la amistad entre ellos era real y a pesar de todo, se tenían en gran estima. Notó a sus padres que tomaban el desayuno, pasó a saludar a cada uno rápidamente para luego ir a la puerta.

-¡Espera, tu desayuno!- su madre la llamó al ver que la niña se iba sin comer.

-¡Comeré afuera, los veo en el concierto!- Tomando su scooter y casco la niña abrió la puerta.- ¡Los quiero!

Dicho eso, salió de casa y empleó su camino a casa de Twilight ante el suspiro de su madre y la risa de su padre. La mujer puso a un lado el plato y miró su marido…

-Heredó eso de ti…ese ímpetu.- El hombre se encogió de hombros, era verdad…

-¿La puedes culpar? Se la ha pasado estos días diciendo sobre ese concierto que van a dar.- la mujer tuvo que darle la razón, incluso mencionaba que el chico que les enseñaba la canción era cool…tanto como esa chica Rainbow que tanto admira.

Oh bueno, el concierto que darán dará respuestas más concretas.

* * *

En su casa, Spike bajaba algo cansado…otra mala noche, no estaba a un nivel que afecte su presentación pero si cansado…sólo espera que a la hora del concierto la adrenalina sea de ayuda.

Notó que en la mesa estaban su hermano y Cadance con su mamá haciendo unos emparedados. El niño entró para luego saludar a todos.

-Hey campeón ¿Listo para lo de hoy?- Shining sacudió el cabello de su hermano quien rio por el gesto.

-Muy listo, es más…las chicas venían para pedirle ayuda a Rarity para el cabello y demás.- Spike se encogió de hombros, no entendía eso de la moda o look…incluso Scootaloo estaba de acuerdo en hacer eso.

-Bueno Spike, las mujeres somos seres que a pesar del lugar y/o situación, deseamos vernos bien.- Cadance le dio un guiño al niño.- Sino…¿Cómo crees que logré que el cabeza dura de tu hermano se fije en mí?

-Oh vamos, sabes bien que eso no era lo que me llamó la atención sobre ti…

Cadance rio ante la queja de su esposo, Velvet llegó con los emparedados ya listos y tras darle a Spike un beso en la frente se sentó con un rostro de emoción.

-¡Hoy es el día, estoy ansiosa de ver que canción van a interpretar!- Spike sonrió ante las palabras de su madre.- Ise-kun los ayudó, saben que este también es su esfuerzo.

-Lo sabemos mamá, Ise-san nos hizo practicar varias veces la canción incluso luego de que logramos hacerla, según él para no tener percances.

-Bueno Spike, mejor eso que cometer un error a la hora de la verdad.- Cadance tomó de su té.- Por cierto ¿Qué canción es?

-Lo sabrán a la hora del concierto.- el niño sonrió con gracia, Shining rodó los ojos al ver que repitió el estilo de respuesta de Ise mientras ambas mujeres reían.

El timbre de la puerta se escuchó y el muchacho de inmediato fue a abrir la puerta, al hacerlo se vio en frente de sus amigas quienes se mostraban…ansiosas, no era sorpresa para nadie ver eso. Las tres niñas ingresaron tras saludar a Spike y se toparon con la mamá de este.

-Oh, niñas buenos días…¿Desean un emparedado?- la mujer les ofreció el alimento en una fuente. Scootaloo no tardó en tomar dos mientras las demás negaron pero agradecieron el gesto.- ¿Cómo se sienten para lo de hoy?

-Nerviosas…- Swetie Belle era la más nerviosa, ella era la estrella por así decirlo.

-Pero listas para darlo todo.- Apple Bloom alzó el puño en señal de desafío.

La mujer asintió y acarició la cabeza de las tres niñas, al preguntar dónde estaba Rarity la respuesta de que aún dormía con las demás en el cuarto de Twilight hizo que Swetie Belle suspire molesta.

-Uy…mi hermana no cambia…- la niña en eso sonrió con malicia.- Oh, no se preocupe Señora Velvet…yo y mis amigas las iremos a despertar.

-¿Así?- la pregunta de ambas hizo que la niña los miró con rabia.- Es decir…sí…- ambas cambiaron su respuesta…Swetie Belle daba miedo cuando sacaba su lado oscuro.

Velvet asintió a las palabras de las niñas y regreso con su hijo mayor y nuera. Hecho eso, Swetie Belle susurro algo a sus amigas quienes al oír el plan sonrieron como ella, con maldad…esto iba a ser divertido. Spike al ver esa sonrisa se alejó de ellas por instinto de preservación.

Las tres tomaron el camino hacia arriba no sin antes sacar de la maleta de Apple Bloom varios globos…asintieron en simultáneo. Subiendo en sigilo, como preparando el asesinato de alguien…

-A veces son tan malévolas.- Spike volvió con su familia, Cadance reía al ver lo que pasó mientras Shining reafirma su creencia que desde pequeñas las mujeres si que saben usar sus recursos.

-Oh…por cierto Cadance ¿Trajiste tu reliquia familiar?- Velvet hizo la pregunta tras traer algo de jugo.

-¿Traerlo? Lo lleva consigo a todos lados, en serio…no sé si sentirme celoso de que aprecie tanto esa cosa.- Shining hizo el comentario que generó una mirada nada agradable de su esposa.- Solo bromeaba cariño…

-Hmph…para tu información, esta reliquia ha estado en mi familia años…siempre ha pasado de abuelo a nieto…a mí me tocó ser la que lo tiene esta vez.- De su cuello sacó un collar con una estrella blanca que se notaba era muy antigua.

-Siempre me he preguntado porque tu familia la guarda con tanto recelo.- Velvet miraba el objeto con curiosidad.

-Bueno…se dice que eran originalmente dos reliquias y que estas pertenecieron a un ancestro nuestro y que les fue entregadas a esa persona por alguien especial, uno fue a mi familia y el otro a la familia que éramos parientes.

-Vaya…¿Y nunca supieron que fue del otro amuleto?

-No Spike…tristemente, se dice que por una razón ambas familias tomaron distintos caminos y con ello cada tomó un amuleto…- Cadance miró la estrella con una sonrisa.- Mi abuela me dijo que…nuestro deber era guardar estos objetos con recelo hasta el día que vuelvan a su verdadero dueño…

-Una historia muy interesante…- Shining terminó su café y miró el objeto ese.- Aunque puede que sea sólo eso…¿Volver a su verdadero dueño? El dueño original debe estar muerto siglos…- Cadance guardó el amuleto y asintió a las palabras de su esposo, a pesar de que sabía que era tonto seguir una tradición que llevaba siglos…algo en su corazón la hacía seguir esa tradición.

Justo cuando iban a tocar otro tema…se escucharon el sonido de un centenar de globos rompiéndose para luego escuchar el grito de las chicas y más el de….

 **-¡SWETIE BELLEEEEEEE!** \- el rugido de ira de Rarity le puso la piel de gallina a ambos varones mientras las mujeres reían sin reparos…

* * *

Ise estaba en Sugarcube, estaba preparando lo necesario para llevar a la escuela para el concierto de los niños, debe admitir que se siente nervioso….

[Diste todo lo que pudiste y además que esos niños han logrado tocar esa canción en tiempo record…siéntete orgulloso compañero, además…ha sido un buen modo de des estresarse]- Ddraig sentía que no había mucho de que preocuparse, ellos ya habían dado su apoyo…depende de los niños ahora.

-Lo sé Ddraig.- Ise se levantó para estirar un poco los brazos.- Aunque la lectura de ayer fue muy…interesante.

[No lo niego, un cuento ortodoxo si pides mi humilde opinión]- Ddraig sabía que ese cuento no podía ser infantil…- [Una quimera que fue abandonada por su creador por no ser lo que esperaba, vagó por el mundo en busca de un propósito y al ver el de su creador se propuso a cumplir el de este para que lo acepte…Eso no tiene mucho de infantil]

-Y que además, al final fue encerrado en una prisión de piedra, sólo para que a su creador no le importe…en serio, no le veo la moraleja a esto…- Ise no entendía el punto de ese cuento.

-Tal vez la moraleja es: "Sigue el camino de tu vida, tus metas y sueños…y no trates de cumplir la de otros solo para ganarse su cariño, un cariño que nunca te dieron por quién eres".- Rean apareció en frente de Ise con una sonrisa y el libro ese en mano.- Esta es una historia que los ancestros de Celestia y Luna dejaron atrás…

-¿Maestro?- Ise notó que su mentor estaba serio.- ¿Ocurre algo?

-Ayer, antes de regresar a Sugarcube les pedí permiso a Celestia y Luna de contarte sobre algo.- Ise se puso a escuchar lo que su maestro le iba a decir.- Este cuento está basado en algo real Ise y la quimera que se menciona aquí tiene su nombre…se llama Discord, la quimera del Caos, el vástago olvidado por Loki.

Ise y Ddraig se sorprendieron al escuchar eso ¿Un hijo de Loki, cómo era eso posible?

-Verás…hace años, los ancestros de Celestia y Luna hallaron los elementos de la armonía guardados en un viejo castillo que estaba en una zona al norte de Europa, territorio de los Dioses Nórdicos. Inmediatamente, notaron que esos objetos de gran poder no podían estar sin protección. Según ambas, ambos ancestros eran magos excepcionales en su época por lo que optaron tenerlos bajo su cuidado y protegerlos para evitar que caigan en malas manos…aún así, tras abandonar el territorio Europeo y venir a Asia…fueron atacados por una bestia, una bestia que buscaba destruir esos elementos para que el residuo de su energía le ayude a traer caos al mundo…y así, traer el Ragnarok.

[El fin de todos los mundos, según la mitología nórdica]- Ddraig había oído de eso varias veces, Elsha había estado en territorio de los nórdicos casi toda su vida y eso hizo que aprenda del tema.- [Según tengo entendido, es una guerra colosal…una que acabará con todo]

-En efecto Ddraig…pero un buen modo de iniciar una guerra es que el caos se extienda por el mundo…así, la gente perdería el control…el Ragnarok es la meta de Loki. Sabes bien que según mitologías, Loki es un ser del engaño, astuto y que no tiene reparos para lograr sus metas…- Ise asintió mientras Ddraig sólo pensaba en que el tipo era un ser astuto.- Loki ayudó de vez en cuando a varios Dioses Nórdicos como Thor pero también hizo de las suyas, se dice en uno de los textos que en medio de un banquete entre los Dioses Nórdicos, él fue a dicho evento pero lo expulsaron porque había asesinado a alguien al parecer…a pesar de ello, volvió y empezó a insultar a todos…dijo sus defectos y demás y por ello lo aprisionaron…eso dice la mitología pero como sabes eso no real del todo.

[Recuerdo que Elsha oyó un rumor, de que Loki logró un acuerdo con los Dioses…si él no hacía nada…no le harían nada]

-Exacto y ahí tienes a sus tres hijos más conocidos que eran su medio para crear caos sin que él se involucre directamente…claro que Midgardsormr es tranquilo y él sólo desea dormir.- Ddraig suspiró al recordar al Rey Dragón…era un ser flojo pero era también muy sabio, eso nadie se lo iba a quitar.- Fue en esos días que…antes de que sus tres hijos más conocidos nazcan que…creó a Discord.

-¿Creó?

-Si…Ise, una quimera nace por medio del cruce de especies o fuerzas a distintas células de varios animales a juntarse…eso es Discord, un experimento fallido, una prueba…un engendro que nació sólo para que Loki viera si era posible hacer lo que hizo…nunca lo amó a pesar de que tenía su sangre…a pesar de que este buscó su cariño.

-¿¡Lo creo sólo por ver si se podía…no le importó la vida que creó!?- Ise se sintió furioso al escuchar eso…un padre que no ama a su hijo…es sólo un monstruo.

-Sí. Discord buscó el amor de Loki, era como un niño recién nacido en busca de afecto y eso le jugó mal…hizo desastres para ganar el favor de su padre pero este nunca le prestó atención…Su intento por destruir los elementos fue su última jugada, ahí los ancestros de Celestia y Luna lo sellaron en una estatua de piedra usando el poder de estos donde aún sigue sellado…

-¿Dónde?- Rean señaló hacia abajo.- ¿Debajo de nosotros?

-En específico, bajo la escuela pero para llegar a donde está…debes de recorrer un gran laberinto…en la actualidad, sólo Celestia y Luna saben el camino.

-Maestro…¿Por qué me cuenta esto?- Ise no entendía el punto de que le cuente esto.

-Porque debes estar listo…Ise, creo que sabes tan bien como yo que cuando la relación entre la isla y la alianza se realice, posiblemente algunos de enteren de esta leyenda y busquen a este ser…nunca está de más saber un poco de una posible amenaza.

 _-Un ser que representa el caos…un caos que desea destruir todo._ \- Maestro…¿Seguro de que no hay medio de que alguien…llegue dónde esa estatua?

-Bueno…yo no conozco el camino, las dos veces que fui hasta ahí fui llevado por Celestia y Luna…no lo memorice ni pienso hacerlo. Según ellas, encontrar esa recámara es casi imposible si no sabes el camino…si vas a ciegas, morirás sin que nadie lo sepa.- Ise tragó duro al escuchar eso.

-Ya veo…- Ise decidió dejar el tema ahí…aún sabiendo lo reciente, aún hay algo que…lo pone de nervios…como si, algo fuera a pasar pronto.

-Bueno, te dejo para que sigas en tu labor. En verdad estoy ansioso por ver lo que has hecho con esos niños.- Ise asintió a las palabras de su maestro quién se fue del lugar para ir a la escuela, le prometió a Celestia y Luna estar ahí temprano.

Ise se quedó en su lugar pensativo. Y pensar que Loko tuvo un hijo más, uno que él mismo creó solo por un experimento, sin importarle la vida de ese ser, un ser que como todo hijo busca el cariño de su padre…este lo busco a través de crear desastres…cosas que su padre buscaba y aún así, no lo logró…ahora yace encerrado…

-Sabes Ddraig…da un poco de lástima…

[Venir a este mundo y no ser amado siempre es una vida peor que la muerte…Discord, era un ser desdichado…]- ambos siguieron en silencio…en verdad, vivir así debe ser horrible.

* * *

-Uuuuhhh, no tenías que agredirme así Onee-chan.- Swetie Belle se sobaba la cabeza donde tenía un enorme chichón en la cabeza, cortesía de su hermana.

-¡Eso es por despertarnos de ese modo tan bárbaro!- La chica estaba hecha una fiera.- ¡Y deja de moverte, trato de peinarte!

Las niñas estaban siendo preparadas para el gran momento, nervios habían y vaya que estaban con ellos…no era para menos, toda la escuela y gran parte de los invitados verán ese evento…el número que presentan los estudiantes es muy visto. Además que es un modo de mostrar sus talentos…claro que a veces estos terminan en desastre o terminan haciendo el ridículo.

-¿Dónde está Ise?- Twilight le pasaba a Apple Bloom un poco de polvo en la cara…que sea una chica que no es amante de ese producto, no significa que no lo sepa usar o poner, prefiere mantener eso en perfil bajo.

-De seguro debe estar llevando los instrumentos a la escuela para prepararlos y demás.- Pinkie sacaba lo que los niños iban a usar, todo con el sello de Rarity en estos…ya saben de que hablo.

-Viejo…ahora mismo me estoy arrepintiendo de no haber creado mi propia banda.- Rainbow cerró los ojos mientras se mecía en una silla.- La hubiera llamado "Las Rainbooms".

-Que mal nombre…- Aj peinaba a su hermana mientras decía.- Que bueno que no lo hiciste porque conociéndote bien… nos hubieras obligado a ser parte de la banda.- La chica de cabello multicolor miró fastidiada a su amiga quien siguió con lo suyo.

-Aunque…tal vez no hubiera resultado bien Rainbow…es decir…ninguna de nosotras sabe tocar un instrumento…al menos yo no, sólo sé tocar la pandereta.- Fluttershy peinaba a Scootalo quien se quejaba un poco, su cabello siempre fue su último lugar de interés y ahora lo estaba pagando caro.

-Tch…¿Y qué? ¡Si hemos podido lograr sobrevivir al entrenamiento de Rean-san, todo es posible!

Las palabras de Rainbow sacaron un escalofrío a todas, si bien Rean era un gran maestro y sus medios de entrenamiento eran muy buenos, estos también pasaban al nivel de ser…tortuosos. Por ejemplo, obligo a Twilight y a Rarity a hacer una serie de abdominales colgadas de un árbol…la pobre Rarity se desmayó tras tocar tierra mientras Twilight quería vomitar.

-No tengo idea que vio la directora en él…es decir, no es por ofender pero…es alguien simple.- Aj terminó su labor para luego poner un moño multicolor en el cabello de su hermana.

-Bueno…lo simple es atractivo para muchas…mira a nuestra Twily.- Pinkie le dio unos ligeros codazos a su amiga quien se sonrojo por la insinuación.

-Pediré que por favor…no me metas en esta charla.- Twilight terminó su labor, incluso las niñas sabían de quien hablaban…no eran ciegas…como se dice, el instinto femenino despierta desde muy temprana edad.

-Por cierto, Cadance-san se ve muy feliz con su embarazo.- Fluttershy terminó su labor, al mismo tiempo que Scootalo agradecía al cielo que su tortura haya acabado.

-Oh…es complicado, a veces se ve tan feliz y en otras muy fastidiada…ya lo había notado pero tras saber lo de su embarazo, ahora todo tiene más sentido.- Twilight suspiró, ver el cambio de humor de Cadance era…gracioso, su dulce niñera pasaba a una fiera en cuestión de segundos.

-Sólo esperemos que el embarazo de un bebé dragón no te ponga como una fiera Twilight.- La broma de Rainbow fue respondida con el set de maquillaje de la chica en la cara de la graciosa.- ¡Oye, eso es agresión!

-Fufufu, bueno…un día todas estaremos en ese lugar Rainbow…claro que ojala sea cuando sea el momento.- Rarity terminó de peinar a su hermana y vio que tenía la cara roja.- Oh Swetie Belle tú ya sabes de esas cosas, te lo enseñaron en la escuela.

-¡Aún así, quiero tener mi mente lejos de esas ideas….gracias!- La niña se cruzó de brazos, su reacción era la misma que las de sus dos amigas que se mostraban igual.

-Ups…creo que tocamos un tema muy adulto.- Pinkie se rascaba la cabeza, olvidaron que ellas no eran las únicas presentes.- Aunque…todo este tema es culpa de Fluttershy…ella inicio la charla.

-¿¡YO!?- La chica se mostró horrorizada…¿era su culpa?

-No le hagas caso Fluttershy, ya conoces que Pinkie es tan random en sus comentarios que tomarse en serio uno es un caso muy raro…

-Es verdad….¡Hey!- Pinkie se mostró ligeramente ofendida ante la broma de Aj quien tras dejar el cabello de su hermana listo se levantó para luego ir con Rarity.

-¿Ya acabaste?

-Un minuto….te recuerdo que mi hermana es la estrella de hoy.- Todas la miraron con algo de molestia.- es decir…todos son la estrella de hoy pero Swetie Belle es la que debe cantar ¡debe verse espectacular!

-Hermana…no me avergüences.- La niña se sonrojo al ver lo que su hermana hacia con su cabello.- Además, tengo mariposas en el estomago.

-No eres la única, ojalá no metamos la pata en ningún momento.- Apple Bloom empezaba a imaginar los escenarios posibles….- ¡Ah, estoy que lo veo!

-¡Cálmense ustedes dos…me están pasando el nerviosismo a mi también!- Scootaloo miró con miedo a sus amigas….en eso, las tres empezaron a tener un ataque de nervios.

-¡Calma!- el grito de Twilight detuvo a las niñas quienes la miraron con algo de miedo, el grito de la chica sí que fue eficiente.- A ver…¿Por qué se ponen así? No ha empezado nada aún y ya parece que están perdiendo el juicio.

-Como tú entenderás…- Rainbow sólo recibió una mirada del resto en señal de que se calle, que este no era el momento de sus bromas.

-Pero es sólo que tenemos miedo de estropearlo…- Swetie Belle era la más nerviosa de entre todas, ella era la voz…si ella metía la pata…era el fin. Rarity sólo seguía en lo suyo, le iba a dejar a Twilight las palabras de ánimo.

-Eso ustedes no los saben, no saben si esto saldrá bien o saldrá mal…el único modo de saberlo es ir, dar lo mejor de ustedes y luego ver el resultado…pero tengan esto en cuenta, han practicado mucho, han decidido hacer algo que muchos no se atreverían por miedo…ese ya es un logro, es más…Swetie Belle, debes sentirte orgullosa de ti misma…afrontar tu pánico escénico ha sido algo valiente.

Las 3 niñas se vieron entre ellas para luego mirar a las chicas mayores, todas tenían una sonrisa, una que demostraba que estaban con ellas en este momento hasta el final, pase lo pase…contarán con su apoyo.

-Es más, creo que Ise sabe que pueden hacerlo…él mismo nos lo dijo ayer, que ustedes lo harían espectacular, que ganen o pierdan no importa, lo que importa es que tras todo este camino han logrado aprender algo…que no importa las dificultades o miedos, estos pueden ser superados…si no puedes solo, confía en esa persona a tu lado para hacerlo…quien sabe, puede que logren grandes cosas.

-Yo me alegro que vayas a mostrar lo que puedes hacer Apple Bloom, si bien es cierto que algunos se pueden burlar, no les hagas caso….ve y hazle frente como toda una Apple.- Aj acarició la cabeza de su hermana quien asintió con una sonrisa.

-Saben…esto de los discursos motivacionales no son lo mío pero…sólo puedo decirles que son un equipo, den todo de ustedes y les aseguro que la victoria será más satisfactoria que una victoria individual.- Scootaloo asintió con energía a las palabras de su modelo a seguir, Rainbow solo se acomodó le gorro para que no vean su cara…estaba avergonzada de haber dicho algo así.

-Y por ello, es que les damos nuestro apoyo y ayuda de este modo, para que se sientan más seguras.- Rarity terminó de arreglar el cabello de Swetie Belle, la cola de caballo alta que estaba usando ahora la hacía verse un poco más madura.- Da lo mejor de ti hermanita.

La niña miró a su hermana con una sonrisa y la abrazó en gesto de agradecimiento mientras el resto de las chicas sonreía por la escena. Twilight sabía que el lazo entre esas 2 era muy fuerte, tal vez tienen sus momentos donde discuten pero eso es algo normal entre familiares…lo importante es que a pesar de todo, ese cariño nunca muera.

Tras ver que ya era una buena hora para irse, al abrir la puerta de su habitación y de guardar las ropas que las niñas usarán durante el espectáculo, bajaron las escaleras para ver que Spike y Shining estaban conversando, Cadance miraba impaciente el reloj, estaba ansiosa por ver el concierto…Velvet incluso llevaba una cámara fotográfica, al menos hay eso en esta isla pero en serio….los celulares faltan aquí.

-Vaya ya era ho…Woah…- Spike se sorprendió al ver a sus amigas pero se quedó más impresionado de ver a Swetie Belle, por alguna razón se quedó helado al ver a su amiga con ese nuevo look.

-¿Qué…? Oye no te me quedes viendo…- La niña se avergonzó de que el chico se le haya quedado viendo, si bien hace tiempo deseaba que pase lo que está pasando ahora…no significa que no esté nerviosa.- ¡Y-Ya deja de verme!

-¡P-Perdón!- Spike se dio media vuelta para dejar de quedarse viendo como idiota a Swetie Belle. No entiende que pasó…fue casi lo mismo que sintió cuando ve a Rarity…no…no puede ser, Rarity es la única para él…además, esa niña si bien antes era una víbora manipuladora y ahora es su amiga, no significa que vaya a…

Al ver la actitud de ambos, Apple Bloom y Scootalo sonrieron al ver que Swetie Belle había logrado un avance, uno pequeño pero uno al fin y al cabo. Twilight miró a Rarity, notó lo sonrisa que esta tenía en el rostro…

-Lo hiciste apropósito…- La chica notó que su amiga le guiñaba el ojo como respuesta.- Sabes bien que Spike tiene un enamoramiento a tu persona.

-Lo sé…pero ya es hora de que lo deje, no es que no lo quiera pero para mí es como un hermanito menor, ya es hora de que se busque a alguien más acorde a su edad…- Rarity sabía que su hermana hace tiempo tiene sentimientos por Spike, claro que no se lo dijo nunca en voz alta pero…ella no es tonta.

-Bueno…ya decía yo cuando hacías algo para que Spike ya no se fije en ti…no me mal entiendas, sé que nunca le harías daño a Spike pero…que él siga aferrado a esos sentimientos está mal…- Rarity asintió a las palabras de su amiga, ella lo último que quiere es hacerle daño a Spike…si eso sucediera, nunca se lo perdonaría.

-Bueno…¿Nos vamos?- Shining habló en voz alta para que lo oigan, todos asintieron a esas palabras . Hora de ir a la escuela….

* * *

En otro lugar, debajo de la escuela para ser más exactos, Envy seguía su camino en medio del laberinto. Debía aprovechar que ahora mismo todos están centrados en la parte de la escuela, por ello si alguien trata de detectarlo sería totalmente imposible.

Envy era el más analítico del grupo, alguien que piensa las cosas antes de actuar a diferencia de Lust, quien si bien es muy manipulativo y astuto, sus emociones a veces sacan lo mejor de él. Esos dos se conocen de años, debido a que Lust ha sido su único amigo en toda la vida es que…ha aceptado en ayudarlo en su plan…el plan que la familia de este ha estado realizando por casi 1000 años.

Envy siempre tuvo envidia de la habilidad de Lust, era alguien carismático y muy hábil en todo lo que hace, era un hombre que se le podría considerar un genio pero tenía un defecto fatal…cada cosa que hacía lo realizaba por el simple placer de acercarse a su meta…ver el mundo en caos sería para él el máximo placer…si bien el plan de la familia de Lust tenía orígenes distintos, Lust ahora sólo lo hacía por su propio placer.

A pesar de ello, Envy nunca ha ocultado sus celos hacia las habilidades de su amigo y ese es el porqué de su nombre código. No se quejaba, le quedaba perfecto…aún así, siempre ha tratado de hacer las cosas bien, era lo mínimo que podía hacer como pago a su amigo…Discord era un objetivo que se ha buscado desde que los ancestros de Lust vieron su poder…simplemente usarlo para destronar a la familia a la que Celestia y Luna pertenecen. Sin embargo, Lust no quería eso…como ya se dijo, sólo busca su propio placer…sin importar lo que tenga que usar o pisotear para lograrlo. Si bien sabía que necesitaban a sus 7 miembros para lograr su objetivo, jamás creyó que se atrevería a usar a ese niño…no es que sienta lástima, es sólo que a pesar de todo no hay honor en usar a una criatura indefensa…

Otro punto que no comparte con Lust es que…está subestimando a ese chico, sin que él lo sepa lo ha estado vigilando en secreto y ha notado que es fuerte…además de su inmunidad al caos ya que él es una forma física de esa energía, está ese poder X-Rounder…si bien ahora tienen uno que se nota a leguas es más fuerte en ese rubro en término puro, es un X-Rounder creado…forzado a lograr ese poder…si algo la evolución ha enseñado, es que lo forzado nunca sale victorioso…Lust sólo usa la ira de ese muchacho y no ve más allá de lo que puede pasar…de que existe la posibilidad de que el X-Rounder natural supere al Cyber Rounder.

Aún así, si ganan o pierden…sea cual sea el resultado, él verá lo que pase hasta el final…a fin de cuentas eso es lo que decidió que haría, era su compromiso.

-Sólo espero que sepas lo que haces Lust…depende de tus acciones si ganas o pierdes…sólo espero que subestimar a ese chico no sea lo que marque tu derrota.- Envy volvió a marcar el camino, sentir la energía caótica residual que Discord tenía aún en su estado era un buen modo para encaminarse.- Ya estoy cerca…veamos si lo logro hallar antes de que el evento de hoy acabe.

Envy siguió su camino, la oscuridad del laberinto no eran un obstáculo para él…siempre andar en las sombras tiene su ventaja, más ahora si es que tu objetivo es una criatura que ha estado oculta del resto del mundo por siglos.

* * *

-Al fin…ya me estaba preocupando de que no llegarían.- Celestia vio a su alumna, amigas y familia llegar al fin al gimnasio.- Ya va siendo hora de que los que van a participar vayan a la parte trasera del escenario.

Los niños asintieron a las palabras de la directora, tras recibir los últimos deseos de buena suerte de todos y las maletas con lo que usaran durante su número, los niños empezaron a ir hacia el lugar indicado solo para ver que Rean les daba a cada uno una caricia en la cabeza.

-Ise los está esperando atrás del escenario, él hablará con ustedes antes de que todo inicie.- Los niños asintieron a las palabras del adulto y se fueron.- Bueno, ahora todo depende de ellos.

Todos asintieron a las palabras de Rean, Celestia y Luna se excusaron que tenían que ser las que presenten el evento para luego irse a cumplir sus deberes, todos decidieron ir en busca de unos asientos ya que el show tenía para rato y si bien la mayoría de estos son muy buenos…hay otros en los que hacen pensar a los espectadores de que el que realiza la actividad se busque la vida de otra manera…

Twilight encontró los asientos perfectos, a mitad de todo…y había suficientes asientos para todos. Mientras todos caminaban para sentarse, Cadance esquivó a unos niños que corrían en medio del camino…siempre hay un grupo, pero fue en ese movimiento que algo se le cayó. Al haberlo guardado, no notó que la reliquia en forma de estrella de su familia se había soltado un poco de la cadena que la sujetaba para que esté en su cuello…Cadance de inmediato notó que algo faltaba en su cuello, se dio media vuelta para ver el suelo…para su sorpresa, Rean levantó la reliquia y se quedó sorprendido al verla.

-Oh…gracias…es una reliquia familiar.- La mujer sonrió al ver que Rean se la devolvió sin reparos pero tenía una expresión de estupor.- ¿Pasa algo?- La mujer tomo asiento al lado de su esposo.

-Bueno…- Rean se sentó al lado de la mujer y sacó de su cuello su reliquia y se la mostró a la mujer que se sorprendió al ver el objeto.- Por tu mirada denoto que…sabes que significa.

-"La corona que representa al rey de un reino olvidado en los recuerdos …"

-"Siempre tendrá la estrella que nació de las promesas del corazón como su guía".- Al terminar la frase, Rean notó que la mujer soltó una ligera risa…una que Rean también se contagió.

-¿Quién lo diría…? Somos parientes….parientes lejanos pero parientes al fin y al cabo…- Cadance no lo creía, ella siempre creyó que nunca hallaría a una persona de la otra familia que tenía la otra reliquia pero aquí esta…- Increíble…

-Bueno…nosotros tenemos ancestros en común, recuerda que los 2 patriarcas que crearon las familias a las que pertenecemos ahora eran hermanos…aunque me sorprende que tu familia haya llegado aquí, eso explica porque nunca se supo nada de ellos y eso que mis ancestros los buscaron.

-Es verdad…mis ancestros pensaron que este lugar era más seguro…eran tiempos difíciles, aunque estuvieron un tiempo en Italia.- Cadance miró a Rean.- ¿y tu familia…donde se quedó?

-En lo que es ahora Alemania…mi padre era alemán pero mi madre era japonesa…ya ves de donde salió el nombre.- La mujer rió ante esas palabras…- Pero creó que podremos hablar en otro momento mejor….no quiero que tu esposo me acuse de que coqueteo contigo.

-Y yo no quiero que mis madrinas me acusen de que trato de seducir a su novio.

Ambos rieron mientras los demás se preguntaban ¿Por qué hablaban tan animados esos dos? Si apenan se conocen. Shining miró celoso la escena pero Cadance inmediatamente le dio un beso para que se calme mientras Rean reía.

-Te lo dije…los hombres somos seres muy simples.

-Es verdad.- Ambos volvieron a reír, casi parecían como unos primos que no se veían años.

-¿Alguien entiende lo que está pasando?- Twilight estaba confundida al igual que el resto.

-A mi ni me mires…normalmente yo soy la que hace cosas incomprensibles pero esto ni yo lo entiendo.- Pinkie estaba más que confundida y eso mis estimados, es una sorpresa.

* * *

El evento comenzó con una presentación por parte de Celestia y Luna, ambas mujeres daban a cada participante sus mejores deseos y que den lo mejor de ellos. Ambas mujeres se fueron al que sería el jurado para determinar a los ganadores tras todos los números, el jurado estaba conformado por ambas directoras y unos cuantos profesores más que se notaba eran totalmente incorruptibles…al menos en apariencia.

Los números comenzaron y vaya que algunos eran para llorar de la alegría o de la pena. Un número por ejemplo fue un número de magia por parte de un estudiante de tercero de secundaria media…claro que intento de mago se queda corto para definir a este mago. Era tan malo que el conejo que intento sacar del sombreo que usaba se escapó y terminó en manos de Fluttershy quien lo abrazaba con cariño, el roedor estaba tan feliz donde estaba que se negó a volver al escenario….ni una zanahoria sirvió para hacerle abandonar a la chica.

Bueno…ya sabrán que este espectáculo no tendrá un buen resultado pero saco a superficie unas dudas….¿Por qué Trixie Lulamoon no entró al evento? Era la mejor maga de magia artística y si bien a veces su personalidad dejaba mucho que desear…nadie negaba su talento. Pero en fin, pasemos a otros momentos…hubo unos que trataron de hacer malabares….moraleja, si eres novato en esta actividad lo mejor es llevar casco y más si los objetos que vas a usar para dicho acto pesan más de 3 kilos…

En fin, una pareja de niñas quisieron hacer una especie de monologo…sobra decir que un dúo en un monologo es una gran contradicción, por algo se les llama monologo. Al final las 2 empezaron a discutir en medio del escenario y la maestra Cheerilee se vio forzada a sacarlas con ayuda de otros profesores.

-¡Y recuérdenles que están castigadas!- Luna tenía una expresión de rabia ya que mientras ambas hacían su acto, usaban una calavera al mismo estilo de Hamlet…dicha calavera salió volando hacia su persona y cayó sobre su vaso de agua que se derramó sobre ella…hablando de mala suerte…

Las cosas continuaron, si bien había actuaciones buenas como las de ventriloquia, cosa que le hizo recordar a Ise su acto con Ddraig en su escuela, momento que el dragón hasta la fecha no olvida y perdona… también hubo unos cuantos con bailes de todo tipo, cantos, etc…había como ya se dijo unas desastrosas hasta unas que eran más falsas…¿Quién se va creer que ese perro era un león…? Sólo un perfecto idiota se lo creería…

-Vaya, se nota que aquí se ve de todo…

[Esta más divertido que ese show de "Tal país tiene talento"]- Ddraig estaba que disfrutaba esto, las risas que se daba eran prueba evidente de ello.

-Uy…ya casi nos toca…- Swetie Belle estaba más que nerviosa…parecía gelatina con todo lo que estaba temblando.

-Sólo queda un número más….¿Por qué nos toco ser los últimos?- Spike estaba igual de nervioso…si bien antes no lo demostró, ahora que estaban a cerca de la hora de la verdad…

El número que iba antes que ellos inició, era una especie de baile hip hop…Ise alzó una ceja al ver eso, nada mal…Los niños estaban nerviosos, todos los de su edad habían hecho actos más que patéticos…incluso uno fue un fraude…

-Prepárense para salir niños.- La maestra Cheerilee se acercó a los niños.- Den lo mejor de ustedes, pase lo que pase…sé que han dado su mejor esfuerzo.- La mujer pasó a ver a Ise.- Te doy gracias por el apoyo que les has dado.

El castaño solo sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza, el esfuerzo y lo que pasaba ahora era cosa de ellos. La maestra informó que salían a escena en 2 minutos…

-¿Dos minutos…? Creo que me voy a desmayar…- Apple Bloom hacia un gesto dramático como Rarity. Ise rodó los ojos…sabía que esto pasaría y por eso sabía que ahora dependía de él si ellos salían a ganar o a hacer el ridículo.

-A ver…ya han llegado hasta aquí….- los niños miraron a Ise quien se puso se agachó para ver a cada uno a la cara sin reparos.- Sé que es difícil…no es fácil salir y hacer lo que van a hacer pero ya están aquí, así que denle con todo…no piensen en ganar el concurso, piensen en demostrarle a todos lo mucho que han practicado y que estos esfuerzos dieron su fruto.

Los 4 niños se vieron las caras parra luego sonreír. Tenía razón, no era hora de huir o tener pavor, habían llegado hasta aquí e iban a demostrar el fruto de sus esfuerzos.

-Sólo recuerden…que tal como esta canción tiene en su título, los amigos están juntos…sin importar la distancia o las adversidades…se tienen entre ustedes. Ustedes son la fuerza de sus amigos y estos son la suya…- Ise le dio a cada uno un abrazo que ellos devolvieron con gusto.

Al escuchar que los llamaban para pasar a escena, Ise los soltó y les dio el último gesto de buena suerte.

[Suerte niños, den lo mejor]- Incluso Ddraig les daba su apoyo, los 4 niños se dieron una última mirada para luego asentir y salir decididos al escenario. Swetie Belle tomó aire antes de dar un último paso…al hacerlo se quitó la casaca que tenía puesta para mostrar el conjunto blanco y negro que estaba usando…estaba lista.

Al salir al escenario, los niños notaron que sus respectivas familias estaban presentes, todos estaban ahí…el público los miraba con expectativa…Spike tomó la guitarra, Apple Bloom fue al órgano eléctrico y Scootaloo a la batería…Swetie Belle se acercó al micrófono y al tomarlo de casualidad lo hizo sonar.

-¡Uy!- la niña tomó torpemente el objeto, los nervios le jugaban en contra. Se recompuso algo nerviosa para luego ver a la audiencia…su mamá, su papá, su hermana….todos estaban ahí, estaba nerviosa pero….miró a un costado y notó que Ise le sonreía y le indico con el dedo que mire a sus lados.

Al hacerlo vio a sus amigas y a Spike….esos 3 que la aceptaron con defectos y sus virtudes…era verdad, no estaba sola en este escenario…era hora de ser valiente y dar cara a su miedo…hora de demostrar su talento.

-Ehm…bueno….antes que nada…agradezco su paciencia para conmigo…estoy muy nerviosa…primera vez que canto en público.- Swetie Belle decidió sacar eso de su sistema…- Y…ahm…sólo decir que si estoy haciendo esto es porque cierta persona me dijo que…afrontar lo que temes…es un paso a mostrar tu verdadero valor.- La niña tomó aire…- Y él nos ayudó a mí y mis amigos en este camino…nos mostró esta canción sobre…una serie…

-¡Anime, se llama anime!- Ise mostró su cabeza en escena para corregir a la chica…al ver que se había metido y que todos lo veían, sonrió con vergüenza.- Ahm… jajaja… perdón…- Volvió a su lugar mientras todos los presentes reían.

Twilight se tapaba la cara de la vergüenza al igual que Rean…este chico era un idiota…Cadance, Velvet y Nighlight reían mientras Shining negaba con la cabeza. Rainbow y Pinkie se reían a carcajadas, Aj y Rarity negaban con la cabeza la actitud de su amigo mientras Fluttershy sólo sonreía.

Swetie Belle y los niños se sintieron menos nerviosos…al parecer ese simple acto ayudó a calmar sus nervios, si Ise lo hizo adrede o de casualidad no importa…ahora podían hacerlo…

-La canción que vamos a interpretar es…algo que quizás todos pasamos…espero…espero que les guste….ya que…todos tenemos amigos con quienes tenemos bellos recuerdos.

Swetie Belle le dio el asentimiento a Scootaloo que inicio…era hora….

 **(Stephanie – Friends)**

onaji egao shiteta  
sonna bokura mo ikunen wo kasanesugite  
surechigau keshiki wo  
ukeirerarezu ni mogaiteru

Miro de reojo a su familia, que prestaban atención absoluta.

muda na puraido sutesari  
kono sekai ni yasashisa wo

I Gotta Say  
yuuki wo misetsukete mo tsuyogatte mo  
hitori dewa ikirarenai  
ano hi no yakusoku nara  
kokoro no fukaku ni nokotteiru yo ima demo

A terminar esa parte sacó el micrófono para caminar lentamente por el escenario.

wakarete mata deai  
arata na michi ni hikari mitsuke arukidasu  
umarete kara zutto  
kurikaesu koto de tsunagatteku

Miró a sus amigos que le sonreían, señal de que lo estaba haciendo de maravilla y vaya que lo hacía...

itsunoma ni kimi to boku mo  
sorezore mirai wo te ni shite

I Gotta Say  
tooku hanareteite mo aenakute mo  
tsuyoi kizuna wa aru kara  
"yume ga kanaimasu youni"  
kokoro no soko kara inotteiru yo  
We're friends forever  
mata au koto wo chikai  
yubikiri shite  
bokura wa arukidashita ne  
mienai ikisaki eto  
mayoinagara demo  
susundeiru yo  
itsudemo

En medio de la tonada, Swetie Belle sonrió par luego cerrar los ojos y recordar ciertos momentos, momentos con sus amigos que la hicieron amar más esta canción…

kawariyuku kisetsu to  
toki no naka  
natsukashii melodies  
otona ni natte mo  
isoase wa shinai yo  
bokutachi no precious memories

Sin que lo note, durante el canto las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos pero siguió sonriendo y se preparó para la parte difícil de la canción.

I Gotta Say  
yuuki wo misetsukete mo tsuyogatte mo  
hitori dewa ikirarenai  
ano hi no yakusoku nara  
kokoro no fukaku ni nokotteiru yo

As life goes on...  
wasurecha ikenai kara Yeah  
Don't let it go...  
kono hiroi daichi to nakama-tachi no koto

Al terminar la canción, Swetie Belle abrió los ojos para ver algo que no esperó….el aplauso general de todos, alumnos, padres, profesores….incluso las directoras se levantaron de sus asientos para aplaudir. La niña sintió que se le olvidó respirar ya que los aplausos no acabaron…no fue hasta que Apple Bloom y Scootaloo la abrazaron que salió de su estado…sus amigas la felicitaron por su gran acto, incluso Spike no dudo en abrazarla y felicitarla, la niña seguía sin creerlo…

-¡Esa es mi hermanita!- el grito de Rarity se escuchó a pesar de los aplausos, su hermana aplaudía mientras trataba que el maquillaje no se le salga por las lágrimas, incluso sus padres se veían felices…

-¡Creo que no hay necesidad de votación!- La voz de Celestia se escuchó.- ¡Ahí están los ganadores de este evento!

Los aplausos acompañaban las palabras de la directora, no había duda de que ellos habían sido la mejor presentación de hoy. Los niños sonrieron de alegría al ver que en efecto habían ganado, el trofeo de ganadores era prueba suficiente para que se crean que en efecto eran los ganadores.

Ise no pudo evitar sonreír y sentir un sentimiento de orgullo…¿Esto era lo que sentía su maestro o cualquier profesor…? Si era así…era un sentimiento agradable…ver a esos 4 sonreír de alegría por haber ganado con tan buena presentación eran para él ahora…premio suficiente.

[No serías mal maestro compañero]- Ise agradeció las palabras de su amigo…Maestro…Tal vez un día… Si logra vivir lo suficiente.

En eso, el castaño sintió que Spike le tomó de la mano y la jaló hacia el escenario donde los niños celebraban, tras pisar el escenario…Swetie Belle se lanzó a sus brazos y lo abrazó con fuerza mientras le daba las gracias….las gracias por el aliento y la paciencia…Apple Bloom hizo igual y Scootaloo trataba de no llorar de la alegría….y fallaba enormemente. Ise sólo devolvió el gesto a cada uno, un abrazo que indicaba que estaba orgulloso de ellos…

-¡Gracias, Ise Onii-chan!- los 4 dijeron eso con una sonrisa…Ise se sorprendió ante ese agradecimiento pero sonrió como no lo había hecho en años…como un niño más…esos 4 le habían hecho recordar esos recuerdos olvidados…esos tan felices recuerdos que no volvería a vivir pero que eran importantes…

-Es un buen chico Twilight…- Velvet miró a su hija quien se secaba las lágrimas.- No lo dejes ir…dudo que encuentres a alguien así nuevamente….

-Lo sé mamá…lo sé…- la mujer se mostró ligeramente sorprendida al oír eso de su hija pero…bastó para ver que su hija ya había tomado su decisión y a buena hora.

* * *

Al final, el evento terminó…nuestros amigos felicitaron a los ganadores por su triunfo. Spike recibió las felicitaciones de su familia, Scootaloo las felicitaciones de Rainbow de que estuvo genial lo que hizo, sus padres se mostraban orgullosos. Apple Bloom recibió el abrazo de sus hermanos pero la que llevo las palmas fue Swetie Belle…la niña superó sus miedos y logró una actuación fenomenal….para decir que Rarity abrazaba a su hermana con alegría y le decía lo orgullosa que estaba.

Sobra decir que no fueron los únicos que recibieron felicitaciones, Ise también recibió eso por ayudar a los niños y enseñarles lo necesario para tocar los instrumentos…el castaño sólo dijo que sabía algo de ello ya que Rean le enseño también en sus tiempos de ocio. Eso sorprendió a todos en especial a Celestia y Luna que lo pasaron a ver mientras este silbaba y miraba a otro lado haciéndose el desentendido. Hicieron nota mental para pedir que les cante una canción…

Aún así, cada padre de cada niño agradeció a Ise el esfuerzo y la paciencia que tuvo con ellos. El castaño sólo dijo que fue…un verdadero placer esto y que también gano algo de todo esto…recordó algo que había olvidado hace años.

La celebración se fue hasta la casa de Twilight donde adultos hablaban de lo genial que estuvieron sus hijos, el alcohol sí que cambia la actitud de varios…Las mujeres por su lado hablaban de lo lindos que estuvieron…Las chicas seguían charlando entre ellas y con los niños quienes se mostraban muy felices por lo de ahora…el esfuerzo valió la pena.

Ise decidió alejarse un rato del grupo…quería estar sólo un rato, ver la luna desde el patio de la casa bastaba para calmar esos pensamientos en su mente…ahora mismo venían recuerdos que antes decidía dejar porque eran muy dolorosos…recordar esos días de niño, esos momentos con su familia…no puede creer que haya sido tan cobarde para querer olvidarlos…se necesito de 4 niños para que él…

-¿Qué piensas?- la voz de Twilight lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Verla en la entrada del patio lo hizo sonreír.

-Recordaba unas cosas…- Twilight se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado.- Recordaba esos días…días que creí era mejor olvidar.

-Ya veo…- Twilight se daba cuenta a que se refería.- Cada recuerdo es importante, no importa cuánto duela…son ellos los que nos hacen crecer…yo aún recuerdo esos días que pasaba sola…lo hago porque me ayuda a ver lo tonta que era de querer estar sola…

Ise asintió al escuchar eso, volvió a mirar la luna que ya casi era llena…Twilight en acto atrevido, recostó su cabeza en el hombro izquierdo del joven…esto lo sorprendió un poco pero…no le molesto.

-Sabes la verdadera sorpresa de hoy fue saber que mi maestro y Cadance son parientes lejanos.- Twilight rio ligeramente.

Cuando Rean y Cadance explicaron la razón de esa exclamación…ninguno oculto su sorpresa…y pensar que dos reliquias llevaron a que descubran eso. Pero en fin, así era la vida…llena de sorpresas…

-Sabes Ise…- La chica cerró los ojos para luego sonreír.- Estoy feliz de haberte conocido…- esas palabras sorprendieron y alegraron a Ise…

-Lo mismo digo Twilight…estoy feliz de haberte conocido…

La chica no dijo nada y él tampoco, tal vez en el fondo ambos ya sabían de los sentimientos del otro hacia el otro…pero aún faltaba decirlo en voz alta, ya mañana harán eso…Y tampoco lo harían sabiendo que los fisgones los están espiando…ambos decidieron quedar callados, no les iban a dar el gusto de que los molesten.

-Parece que saben que estamos viendo….- Pinkie usaba unos binoculares para verlos….a pesar de que los tenían a 3 metros….

-Bueno…parece que hoy no habrá nada…- Las palabras de Rarity sacaron un "Aaaww" de decepción a todas las mujeres mientras los varones reían…

Ise y Twilight decidieron seguir así un rato más…ya mañana es el día decisivo, pase lo que pase…sea cual sea el resultado…Ddraig decidió irse a dormir hoy temprano…ya mañana era otro día.

* * *

-¿Lo hallaste?- Lust y el resto del grupo miraba a Envy con atención.

-Si…esta justo debajo de la escuela…- Envy abrió su mano y de ella salió un círculo de transporte. Inmediatamente, los 6 fueron transportados a la puerta que cuidaba a la estatua de piedra que sellaba a Discord.

Al estar en frente de dicha puerta, Lust sonrió como nunca antes lo había hecho….al fin, tras siglos….lo tenía en frente…la puerta no tardo én activarse al sentir que tenía gente en frente de esta…el sistema no reconocía si era alguien permitido o no…sólo se abría al sentir gente…AL abrirse, se vio al fin lo que guardaba.

-Woah….hay que decirlo…Loki no fue muy amable con el pobre.- Gluttony miraba con algo de asco al enorme animal.

-Ugh…creo que voy a tener pesadillas con esta cosa.- Pride se tapaba la boca, era un ser horrible…un animal deforme.

-Yo creo que si…movemos la cabeza a un lado se ve….mejor.- Sloth inclinó la cabeza para ver si era verdad….no lo era.

-¿Seguro de que esto es lo que estas buscando Slut? En mi opinión es sólo un animal feo…- Wrath no se mostraba nada convencido sobre este ser.

-Si Wrath…es el ser que mi familia estuvo buscando siglos…al fin lo tengo en frente…al fin podré ver este mundo en caos…ese será mi máximo placer.

Todos vieron Lust con algo de asco, si bien estaban ayudándolo a cumplir su objetivo, no negaban en pensar que el tipo no estaba bien de la cabeza. Envy miró a su amigo, ya se esperaba esto.

De pronto todos sintieron que algo se hacía presente ante ellos….una energía poderosa y caótica.

 **-¿Quién es el que se atreve a aparecer ante mi tras tantos siglos?-** la voz profunda que vino de la estatua asustó a unos cuantos.

-¿¡Habla!?- Pride se escondió tras Wrath que no dudó en mostrarse sorprendido.

-O es eso o aquí alguien es un excelente ventrílocuo.- La broma de Sloth le hizo ganarse un cocacho por parte de Gluttony.- ¡Ay!

-Cállate idiota…no creo que él quiera…

- **¡Silencio mortales!-** La energía que salió de la estatua los calló.- **Siglos esperando que uno venga a liberarme cuando el sello se debilitaba en estas épocas…y tengo en frente no uno…sino 6 mortales ¿Qué desean ustedes de mi, el hijo del Dios Loki?**

-Liberarlo…- las palabras de Slut sacaron una risa a la estatua.

- **¡Jajajaja! ¿¡Liberarme!? ¿¡Con qué propósito!? ¡Sabes que si lo haces, sólo buscaré el caos que dará origen al Ragnarok!-** la estatua se mostraba cada vez más llena de energía.- **¿¡Qué buscas a cambio humano!?**

-Sólo que traiga el caos al mundo.- la respuesta del tipo no fue refutaba por ninguno…ya que ellos tenían otras metas.- Mis compañeros aquí me ayudarán a lograr eso…

 **-Entonces…liberarme y dejarme hacer lo que me plazca…me gusta lo que me dices humano…** \- La estatua calló un rato… **\- Bien, tenemos un trato, libérenme y hundiré al mundo en el caos.**

-Pues…parece que tenemos un nuevo aliado.- Sloth silbo al ver que al fin llegaron a un acuerdo, fácilmente.

-Iniciaremos el proceso de liberación, mañana cuando sea media noche…serás libre Discord.- la estatua rio al escuchar las palabras de Lust.

 **-Ahora…mientras me liberan…** \- Discord notó que Envy iniciaba el proceso.- **Cuéntenme todo lo que ha pasado y más aún…díganme si alguien posee los elementos de la armonía, para así saber a quienes debo de hundir….**

La risa de Discord llenó el lugar, la quimera del caos estaba ansioso de salir…era al fin su hora, el caos está cerca.

* * *

Omake 1

 **Primeros resultados**

-¿Y bien, de algo sirvió la tortura de ayer y la de hace poco?- Esdeath le ponía a Vali una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza. Estaban decididos a ver los primeros resultados.

-Sí, unos resultados muy interesantes.- Merlina mostró una proyección con unas estadísticas.- Las de la izquierda son las del Trans-Arm sin los Condensers.

-La eficiencia no pasa del 20%, la mayoría de energía se pierde en la luz que se genera.- Artgur logró ver la falla en la teoría de la técnica, cuando Vali la desarrollo por primera vez la idea era que el 100% de luz se vuelva energía.

-Así es, las de la izquierda son otra cosa.- Mostró otra, ahí se veía una eficiencia del 30% y eso sorprendió a todos.- Hay una mejora ligera pero la hay.

-No entiendo ¿Qué es lo que está fallando entonces con Vali sin los Condensers?

-Simple cara de mono.- el insulto de Teepo no le vino muy bien a Bikou.- La luz no importa el lugar siempre va a una velocidad de casi 300 mil kilómetros por segundo, es como darle la vuelta a la Tierra 7 veces y media por segundo.- El muñeco tenía un sombrero de graduado al decir eso… ¿de dónde lo saco?- Controlar tal velocidad en tu cuerpo es casi imposible.

-Casi… Creo que con los Condensers puedo lograrlo y tal vez… pueda lograr una nueva forma, una que supere la Juggernaut Drive si uso el Trans-Arm a su máxima eficiencia.

-Pero Vali, viste lo que te paso hace poco y sólo has logrado usar un 30%.- Esdeath sabía que lo haría de todos modos pero nunca estaba de más mostrar su preocupación.

-Lo lograré…- Vali se iba a levantar pero estaba exhausto.- Desde mañana….- A todos les salió una gota de sudor.- Merlina, prepara los otros prototipos para mañana.

-A la orden.- Merlina puso a un lado los Condensers prototipos destruidos, fallaron los Mark I, hora del Mark II y para ello necesita materiales.

{Demonios…}- Y Albión creyó que podrías descansar hoy.

* * *

Omake 2

 **De regreso a casa y….**

-Al fin, hogar dulce hogar.- Irina estaba feliz de volver al mundo humano para poder ir a su hogar, aunque la casa fuera de Ise…

Todos los jóvenes al fin habían vuelto a casa ya que ya se acabó el tiempo para el descanso. Lo más curioso es que con ellos estaban Fie, por órdenes de Lady Sitri y para seguir el entrenamiento de Aki y Kaori, con Rossweise quien parece recibir ayuda de Venelana para que deje de estar deprimida. Cosa que parece no lograr…

-Es bueno volver, no me malentiendan… Me gustó volver a casa pero me gusta el aire del mundo humano.- Sona se acomodo los lentes al decir eso.

Todos habían bajado del tren que los trajo del Inframundo, Rias bostezó… Mala idea tener una maratón de Anime ayer en la noche. Akeno rio al ver las ojeras de su amiga pero no dijo nada, luego se burlara.

-Muy bien, vamos a casa rápidamente para que puedan dormir. Ya es algo tarde.- Venelana dio la orden que todos iban a obedecer. Y justo cuando estaban a punto de dar el primer paso… Un joven de apariencia delicada se acerco a ellos…. ¿De dónde salió?

-Asia Argento, al fin nos vemos.

-Umm… ¿Qué?- Asia no sabía como reaccionar ¿Quién era este tipo?

-¡Hey, guarda tu distancia amigo!- Raynare puso a la chica atrás de ella, no importa quien sea este tipo, le daba mala espina.

-Veo que me has olvidado.

-Déjate de juegos amigo. Dinos quien eres si deseas salir ileso.- Ayane se puso al lado de Raynare, que el tipo haya salido de la nada la pone de nervios.

Este alzó su vestimenta para mostrar, una gran cicatriz en el pecho… Asia abrió los ojos al ver la marca. ¿Era posible…?

-Sí, no pudiste ver mi cara por la oscuridad de la noche pero soy el demonio que salvaste esa vez con tu Sacred Gear.- ¿Él era el demonio que Asia salvó y que le costó su estancia en la Iglesia?

-¿Diadora… que haces aquí?- Rias reconoció al demonio, era el hermano del actual Belcebú y también su próximo oponente en el Rating Game que habría en unas semanas.

El demonio tomo la mano de Asia y le dio un beso ante la sorpresa de los presentes. Este miró a Asia con una sonrisa, una que por alguna razón le dio a Kiba y Saji una molestia en el cuello. ¿Por qué…? Asia se sorprendió por el gesto por lo que no reaccionó como quiso de querer alejarse.

-Asia, vine a verte. Lamento no haberlo hecho en la reunión pero siento que nuestro encuentro es cosa del destino.- ¿De qué habla este idiota?- Quiero que seas mi esposa, te amo.

Esas palabras mataron el sueño de todos, unos se quedaron sin habla y otros olvidaron como respirar pero si algo estaban seguros era que a Ise no le iba a gustar esto cuando vuelva.

* * *

Insertar canción: Trust you (TV edit) – Yuna Ito

A iniciar de sonarse la canción, vemos a Hyoudou Issei y a Twilight Sparkle que toman caminos separados mediante que la pantalla se divide en dos escenas en medio de una pared justo antes que el primer verso de la canción comienza a ser interpretado.

Hana wa kaze ni yure odoru you ni. Ame wa daichi wo uruosu you ni

(Como las flores bailan en el viento. Así como la lluvia humedece la tierra.)

Y en una de ellas vemos a Issei que se encuentra viendo un paisaje de un lago cercano hacia un jardín con flores mientras camina pensante de lo que ha pasado desde ha perdido a sus padres hasta la actualidad.

Kono sekai wa yori soi ai ikiteru no ni

(A través de este mundo que se nutre de la interdependencia)

Issei adentrado de sus pensamientos ve el lago en su caminar y se refleja algunas aventuras que ha pasado antes y mediante con quienes conoce.

Naze hito wa kizutsuke au no

(¿Por qué la gente se lastima entre sí?)

Pero el castaño recuerda esos duros momentos de culpa y de derrota mientras ve que hay una especie de portal que estaba completamente oscuro.

Naze wakare wa otozureru no

(¿Por qué tenemos que despedirnos?)

Y recuerda un duro adiós de alguien que conoció hace tiempo mientras que camina hacia ese portal oscuro mientras seguía recordando esa dura despedida.

Kimi ga tooku ni itte mo mada. Itsumo kono kokoro no mannaka

(Incluso si te encuentras lejos. En lo más profundo de este corazón)

Ahora vemos en una especie de salón a Twilight quien se encuentra leyendo un libro con una sola mano mediante que sus amigas la observan a la distancia, un tanto preocupadas por algo que pasó recientemente mientras que su compañera saca una especie de amuleto que le recuerda a alguien.

Ano yasashii egao de umetsukusareta mama

(Que está completamente lleno por esa gentil sonrisa)

Y en un reflejo de pensamiento se muestra el rostro de Issei en ese amuleto quien mostraba una verdadera sonrisa, haciendo que Twilight llore recordando al castaño quien no quería que se alejara de ella y que siguiera a su lado.

Dakishimeta kimi no kakera ni Itami kanjite mo mada tsunagaru kara

(Las piezas de ti que aún aprieto todavía a pesar del dolor están unidas, así que)

Y ese amuleto que tenia Twilight le cae una lagrima de su rostro mediante que brilla con luz propia mientras se dirige hacia una pared para abrir una especie de portal que emite bastante luz, que de otro lado del mismo Issei se percata de ello mientras suavemente dice el nombre de la chica y comienza a correr, y del otro lado del portal Twilight hace lo mismo y comienza a correr sorprendiendo a sus amigas y dos mujeres un tanto mayores que ellas.

Shinjiteru yo mata aeru to I'm waiting for your love

(Creo que volveremos a encontrarnos de nuevo y espero por tu amor)

Mediante que Issei y Twilight se acercan más y más hacia el portal, literalmente cerca entrelazan sus manos y un gran destello de luz hace un cambio de escena que la cámara muestra un gran cielo que rápidamente se cambia a un gran campo de flores que varios pétalos son levantados por el viento mostrando a la pareja unida.

I love you. I trust you

(Yo te amo. Confío en ti)

Y vemos a Issei y Twilight que están juntos y compartiendo un romántico beso mediante que los diversos pétalos de flores los rodean.

Kimi no kodoku wo wakete hoshii

(Deseo que compartas conmigo tu soledad)

Tomados de la mano, Issei y Twilight caminan por el sendero de ese campo de flores mediante que la cámara hace un acercamiento hacia el amuleto que tiene la chica en la mano que tenia libre mientras lo aprieta.

I love you. I trust you

(Yo te amo. Confío en ti)

Y mediante que se sigue viendo ese amuleto que tiene en la mano Twilight, repentinamente se encuentra en una especie de gran salón con un vestido violeta claro con destellos brillantes y ve que estaba dentro de una especie de baile mediante que en una mesa se encuentra Rean conversando sobre sus aventuras con Luna y Celestia acabando una especie de fantasía que ella veía en su mente y la disfrutaba.

Hikari demo yami demo

(Incluso en la luz y en la oscuridad)

Pero al notar que ese alguien no estaba, Twilight busca un asiento para sentarse y comienza a ponerse cabizbaja, triste y a punto de soltar lagrimas, pero ve que una mano se extiende con su palma abierta como si la invitara a bailar.

Futari da kara shinji aeru no

(Porque estamos los dos juntos, podemos creer entre sí)

Y mediante que Twilight levanta su rostro ve que en frente de ella se encuentra Issei quien se encuentra vestido en un traje formal adecuado para este tipo de fiesta haciendo que la chica limpie un tanto sus lagrimas y sonríe mientras acepta la invitación a bailar del castaño.

Hanasanaide

(No te alejes de mí)

Y los dos chicos a su ritmo comienzan a bailar una especie de vals mientras que la cámara se aleja de la pareja que continua bailando mientras se acaba la canción de fondo.

* * *

 **No puedo creer que hay tenido que hacer 2 Omakes...**

 **Rarity: Bueno querido, tienes que admitir que con lo que viene, este era el único momento en que podías meter esto.**

 **Rainbow: Me gusto el primero, aunque ese muñeco esta muy Pinkie...**

 **Pinkie: ¡Nos llevaremos de maravilla, haremos muchas cosas juntos!**

 **Aj: Por favor dime que eso no pasara pronto...**

 **Mejor me callo...**

 **Fluttershy: Usaste el final del vol 5 de DxD en el Omake 2...**

 **Así es, necesito eso para lo del arco que sigue sino me quedo como un idiota...**

 **Twilight: Creí que eso ya era oficial.**

 **¿No tienen un baile al que prepararse?**

 **Rarity: ¡ES VERDAD! ¡Vamos!**

 **Todas: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! [se las lleva a la fuerza]**

 **Muajajajaja, soy tan malvado... Bueno, les informo que para alegría de ustedes habrás 2 caps semanales, agradezcan que este semana no hay tanto trabajo... Tal vez la visita del Papa a Perú tenga que ver... Oh bueno. Nos vemos.**


	61. Una Noche de Magia

**Muy bien, Guru dame la lista.**

 **Guru: Guru guru. [Le entrega la lista con su pico]**

 **Excelente, a ver... Tenemos casi todo del arco actual listo. Solo queda la parte final, lo epico... ¿Donde están las chicas?**

 **Guru: Guru guru guru...**

 **¿Como que se han ido directo a hacer el capítulo? Siento que se están tomando muchas libertades. Oh bueno, eso significa que serás mi asistente hoy.**

 **Guru: Guru...**

 **Es verdad... No sabes decir más... [Baja la cabeza] A la mierda, será a la antigua. Vamos a ver...**

 **total dxd: a tu pregunta del nivel de Discord, él apenas pasa de la barrera de demonio de clase suprema pero no más, en el fic es el más** **débil** **de sus hermanos. Pero el más astuto...**

 **Ikari no Ryujin: Discord mostrara si es broma o no y a la canción, es el Ending 2 de la primera temporada de Gundam 00.**

 **alexzero: Todo a su tiempo pero si son una referencia a Kingdom Hearts, amo esa serie.**

 **Osmar25: Gracias por tus palabras amigo, se agradece. A tus preguntas, Si lo saque de GX. Claro amigo, este no será el último.**

 **FlashHero: Pinkie esta ocupada ahora... Ahora ustedes dos, dejen su riña de quien se casa con ella, ello lo decide... Parecen Stalkers...**

 **Guru: Guruguruguru...**

 **Tú calmate, ella tampoco es tuya. Detesto a veces que ella sea tan popular ¿que sigue, una secta?**

 **Patata No Kami: Que bueno que decides opinar, a tus preguntas me vi hasta la sexta aun no veo la última... Como ves Guru esta aquí...**

 **Al resto de ustedes los saludo como siempre, Ronaldc v2, Tenzalucard123, soulalbarn18000, Tsuna Dragneel, x29. Ahora vamos con el nuevo cap de...**

 **Guru: ¡Guru!**

 **¡Oh es verdad! Dejaré el link de una imagen para que la vean, también la pondré en mi face para que la vean... no se arrepentirán, creditos a mauroz como siempre.**

 **Link para referencia de los vestidos:** **art/happy-year-2018-723032903**

* * *

 **Sekiryuutei Supremo**

 **Arco 5: La Amistad y el Valor son Uno**

 **Capítulo 60: Un Baile de Magia**

* * *

Insertar canción: Last Desire – Maon Kurosaki (TV edit.)

Al inicio de la canción, hay un joven que parece que esta vistiendo un uniforme que usualmente se muestra en la academia Kuoh que al final se muestra Issei que sale de una especie de habitación, luego ve a Rean y van caminado hasta que la escena se cambia hasta la entrada de una academia llamada Canterlot, pero justo antes de entrar, presienten que un enemigo se encuentra detrás de ellos mientras que Issei muestra el Boosted Gear y con un orbe en su palma hace un Dragon Shoot mientras que la onda de energía roja se mantiene en frente de la pantalla mostrando el logo de la historia por unos segundos

Ikusu no michi wo tadori ashi wo tometa darou

(De cuantos caminos seguí, ¿a dónde fue que tuve que parar?)

Al comenzar las letras de la canción, el titulo desaparece pero la energía del Dragon Shoot se mantiene roja pero se cambia al Boosted Gear que usa Issei quien lo vemos a una edad muy joven, unos nueve años que estaba sentado en el piso.

Kooritsuita toki mo ima wa tooi kioku ni kasunde

(Incluso los tiempos congelados, son recuerdos lejanos que se desaparecen)

Issei se levanta mientas se limpia sus lagrimas cambiando la escena viéndose que cambia su apariencia a la que actualmente vive, 16 años y cambia su mirada hacia Rias y varias amistades conocidas, pero cambia su vista algo que lo deja helado.

Nani wo gisei ni subera tsuyoku nareru no ka to

("¿Y qué podría sacrificar para poder ser fuerte?")

Cambiando la cámara hacia Rias y los demás que conocen a Issei, los presentes ven que dos tumbas se aparecen cerca del castaño que emanan dos espíritus de dos personas que tanto quería pero el destino se los quito, eran los fallecidos padres de Issei.

Nigitta mama no te wo mada hodoku yuuki ga motenakute…

(Aún no tengo el valor de soltar esas manos que sostuve…)

Y en ese momento que los espíritus de los padres de Issei toman su mano derecha, el castaño entre lágrimas comienza a tener miedo mediante que los demás, iniciando con Rias y diversas chicas que tienen sentimientos de cariño y/o amor hacia el joven observan como este invoca su Boosted Gear rápidamente para dar un golpe hacia una pared desvaneciendo los espíritus de los padres de Issei.

Eiyuu ni wa narenai kara…

(Y es eso porque un héroe no pude ser…)

Y en ese golpe en la pared, parece que se rompe en tres grandes grietas de vidrio que se aparecen los Cosmic Packs que de ellos se empiezan a mostrar tres grandes manos oscuros que toman a Issei adentrándose a esa grieta que comienza a abrirse como si fuera un portal profundamente oscuro.

Sono koto ni kizuiteita

(Eso siempre lo supe todo el tiempo)

Todos los presentes se alarman por lo que está pasando a Issei, mediante que Rias quería ser la primera en rescatarlo, pero ven que Twilight Sparkle fue la que rescata al castaño tomando uno de sus hombros mientras lo observa y nota como el chico estaba llorando y le iba a dar un golpe para que se recupere.

Semete kimi wo mamoritai sou negau

(Pero en ese instante final, protegerte siempre fue mi deseo)

Pero con la mano derecha Issei detiene el golpe de Twilight quien se sorprende al ver como el chico entre lagrimas lo detuvo, pero se las limpia y con cuatro auras dentro de su cuerpo rompe el agarre de las manos oscuras y la pared vuelve rápidamente a ser intacta mediante que el castaño sale corriendo y de un salto activa su Balance Breaker y le da un golpe de lleno a un enemigo cuando sale del lugar en donde estaba cambiando la escena en una zona de batalla.

Kono karada wo tsurugi ni kaete arehateta michi no yuku

(Transformando este cuerpo a una espada andaré en esta tierra arruinada)

Y rápidamente Issei se encuentra luchando ante varios enemigos que se aparecieron en el aire y el resto se queda pasmado por unos segundos, pero se unen a la batalla ya que no quieren dejar a su amigo solo en lo que está lidiando.

Yowakatta jibun sae kirita susunda

(Incluso corté mi yo débil y voy a seguir hacia delante)

Ahora dentro de un cuarto especial, vemos a diversas compañeras de Twilight junto con las directoras de la academia dentro de un cuarto especial con diversas pantallas viendo expectantes la batalla, rápidamente se cambia a Serafall, Sirzerchs y Grayfia quienes ven desde el inframundo lo que ocurre y finalmente con Rean, que se aleja de Evangeline, Fie, Venelana y dos chicas más ya que ve a un ser oscuro que muestra una tétrica sonrisa.

Itsuka todoku no darou ka kimi ga nozomu mirai ni

(Me pregunto sí llegaremos al futuro que deseaste)

Y ese ser oscuro se presenta ante todos y delante de ellos, liderando el ataque se encuentran Rean, Rias y Twilight quienes las dos ultimas en mención ven que Issei se aparece en frente de los presentes con su Boosted Gear y desviando un ataque del ser con Ascalon sonrojando a las chicas.

Sono hi wo mukaeru made wa boku ga mamorinuku yo

(Y hasta que lleguemos a ese día, te protegeré)

Repentinamente Rias y Twilight toman cada una mano de Issei, pero lentamente suelta sus agarres para preparar la batalla ante el nuevo enemigo que se acerca y comienza alejarse de los chicos sin saber que ellos lo siguen mediante que la cámara va tomando una toma subiendo un paisaje cercano hacia una montaña.

* * *

-Muy bien, Twilight… hoy es el gran día.- Rarity miraba a su amiga con seriedad.

Seriedad que sería más factible y más serio si las chicas no estuvieran usando uniformes de soldados con Rarity como el general y que el cuarto de Twilight no tuviera esos mapas que trazan rutas de estrategia… Obviamente la de la idea fue Pinkie Pie y Rarity le siguió el juego ya que según sus propias palabras, el amor es un campo de batalla duro y cruel. Pinkie alzo la mano en petición de hablar…

-Dígame cadete Pinkie.- La pelirrosa se levantó de su asiento y…

-¿Puedo ir al baño?- todas cayeron al suelo por la tan estúpida pregunta.- Oigan me vengo aguantando desde hace 1 hora.

-¡Y te seguirás aguantando!- Rarity no quería estupideces, este era un operativo serio.- ¿¡No entienden lo que está en juego aquí!? ¡Hablamos del futuro sentimental de Twilight!

-A ver… creo que ahí estas exagerando Rarity… no es que si Twilight es rechazada hoy signifique que se quedará sola toda su vida.- Aj notó que Twilight bajó la cabeza al escuchar la palabra "rechazada".- Es decir… sabes que eso no es seguro vaquera…

-Pero es una posibilidad… admitámoslo, mis chances de éxito no son muy altas, tal vez no debo de intentarlo y amarlo en secreto baste.- Twilight ya empezaba a desanimarse, tal vez así era mejor…

-¡Nada de eso, ya has llegado hasta aquí Twilight!- Rainbow le dio a su amiga un ligero golpe en la cabeza para que despabile.- ¡Hoy tomarás al toro por las astas y dirás lo que sientes!

-Pero…- Twilight agradecía el apoyo moral de su amiga pero aún así se sentía con miedo, no cree poder superar el rechazo si es que este se da.

-Oh Twilight, no temas… estamos contigo.- Fluttershy le dio apoyo moral a su amiga, la chica apreciaba el gesto a pesar de que no lo dijo en voz alta.

-No te preocupes querida, cuando termine contigo… Ise quedará tan impactado que rechazarte sería una gran idiotez.- Rarity se sacó el caso de general, hora de la seriedad.

-Ahm… ¿Ya puedo ir al baño?- Pinkie cruzaba las piernas para evitar un accidente…- ¡Por favor, ya no aguanto!

-¡Veveveveve!- Aj gritó la orden a su amiga quien salió de la habitación de Twilight como alma que lleva el diablo.

Twilight suspiró al ver eso pero aún así, agradecía a sus amigas el apoyo y la paciencia que le estaban dando. Esto de una confesión a un chico es totalmente nuevo para ella…

Ni siquiera todas las novelas de romance o guías de romance del mundo la podrían preparar para esto. Sabe que en una confesión existe la posibilidad del rechazo por parte de la otra persona, no es tonta para creer que esto será algo seguro… no quiere ir toda esperanzada para luego sufrir una gran decepción. Sabe que esta es su última oportunidad para decir lo que siente antes de que Ise se vaya a su casa y sólo se limiten a hablar a través del salón del corazón, no será lo mismo pero aún así siente que esto debe hacerse…

La noche anterior no pudo dormir mucho ya que se sentía como si fuera a dar una prueba en la que su vida dependía de ella. Claro, no es la mejor analogía del mundo pero ustedes entienden. Su casa era el punto de reunión para que todas se preparen para la gran noche, Rarity dijo que un par de horas no basta para lo que tiene planeado por lo que decidió que todas estarían bien temprano en la casa de Twilight…

-Y… ¿Los vestidos Rarity?- La pregunta de Aj hizo que la chica abra los ojos y muestre un brillo en estos.

-¡Oh, los he traído sin falta alguna!- Rarity mostró una maleta con los vestidos bien ordenados y vaya que era grande.- ¡Han quedado divinos, cosa que es de esperar de mí claro está!- todas vieron a la chica con una gota de sudor en sus frentes, vaya que en momentos como estos Rarity no duda en pecar de vanidosa.

-Ahm… ¿Y debemos empezar a ponérnoslos…?- La pregunta de Fluttershy hizo que Rarity de le acerque con una expresión de horror.- ¡Eep!

-¿¡Estás loca!? ¡Los vestidos nos los pondremos cuando hayamos terminado con todos los preparativos a nuestras personas!- Rarity sacó una lista que les hizo recordar a las de Twilight, en especial por la longitud.- Primero, debemos arreglar nuestros cabellos, no iremos con nidos de aves en nuestras cabezas y hablo por ti Rainbow.

-Viejo…- la chica se cruzo de brazos, ella se peinaba y demás pero nunca le daba una atención especial a su cabello ya que normalmente usa gorro.- Que da… sólo por esta noche…

-Excelente, además de que hay que usar las cremas para que nuestras pieles se vean bellas.- Aj rodó los ojos al oír eso, otra vez a pasar por eso.- Y lo último pero no menos importante, el maquillaje.

-No lo sé Rarity… yo no soy de usar mucho maquillaje y bueno…- Twilight notó que su amiga la miraba con una expresión para morirse…- Mejor me callo…

-Bien, ahora… hay que tener todo listo antes de las 8 ya que a las 9 debemos estar ahí.- las demás se vieron las caras, Pinkie regresó y tras ver el silencio…

-Oigan… ¿No van a iniciar ya? Son las 4 de la tarde.- Las palabras de Pinkie hicieron que Rarity mire le reloj con horror…en efecto, eran las 4.

-¡AAAAHHH! ¡Las 4, no hay tiempo que perder!- la chica tomó a Rainbow del cuello de su polo.

-¡Hey! ¿¡Cuál es la gran idea!?- Sólo recibió unas botellas con acondicionadores para el cabello.

-¡Ve y date un baño, usa estas cremas y no salgas de ese baño hasta que tu cabello quede sedoso y reluciente!- Sin reparos, lanzó a la chica al baño… la queja de esta fue opacada por la caída de varios artículos de baño.- ¡Aj!

-Aquí estoy, no grites…- la chica recibió de su amiga unas cremas humectantes para la piel.- Adivino, debo usar esto y no vas a recibir un no como respuesta.- la afirmación con la cabeza de su amiga la hizo suspirar.- Bien.- Aj empezó a quitarse la casaca de vaquero que usaba para luego ponerse la crema en los brazos…- Ugh, odio esto.

-Siguiente… Pinkie…

-¡Estoy en ello!- La chica ya se estaba aplicando polvo en la cara.- ¡Sigue con el resto amiga!

-Muy bien…- Rarity miró a Fluttershy quien tembló al ver que su amiga la miraba como una presa.- Tú, irás a ayudar a Rainbow, no necesitas gran cosa querida, te ves perfecta, sólo un poco de maquillaje y todo listo.- Fluttershy suspiró feliz, se salvó…- ¿¡Qué estás esperando para moverte, una invitación!? ¡Muévete!

-¡A la orden!- Fluttershy salió inmediatamente a ayudar a Rainbow que estaba sufriendo para saber cuál acondicionador usar… estúpidas letras pequeñas.

-Ahora sólo quedas tú querida.- Twilight tragó duro al verse a merced de su amiga, si bien el año anterior logró sobrevivir a su ataque para el baile del año pasado, sabía que esta vez no sería tan fácil con lo que tiene en juego.- Vamos, cepillare tu cabello y te pondré maquillaje y sombra para los ojos.

-¿Lo crees necesario?- Rarity suspiro y tomó a Twilight del brazo y la sentó frente a su tocador.- ¿Rarity…?

-Claro que sí, debes verte radiante para lo de hoy…- La chica tomó el peine y empezó su labor.- No sabes la suerte que tienes Twilight… yo quisiera tener a un chico que me haga sentir lo que tú sientes ahora.

-Rarity…- Twilight sólo tomo aire y dejó a su amiga cumplir su trabajo.- Te encargo todo esto.

-Déjamelo a mi querida, te aseguro que cuando acabe contigo, hoy serás digna de ser llamada princesa.

* * *

- **¿Cuánto falta mortal?-** Discord miraba a Envy desde su prisión.

-Sólo un poco más, este hechizo tomó siglos para ser completado por la familia de Lust.- Envy miró a la enorme estatua.- ¿Por qué tan desesperado?

 **-Porque estoy ansioso de salir y traer caos al mundo, es lo que hago y también para traer el Ragnarok a este tal como mi padre lo desea.-** Envy no dijo nada y siguió con su labor. **\- Ese tipo Lust…se nota que no está bien de la cabeza…jejejeje, aunque yo tampoco soy el mejor ejemplo de cordura.**

-Lust siempre ha buscado su propio placer, en cualquier modo o campo sólo desea satisfacer sus deseos, una vez se le mete algo en la cabeza, lo quiere cumplir… sin importar el precio.- Discord rio ante las palabras del humano.

 **-Jajajajaja, un humano que se deja llevar sólo por sentir el placer de ver sus metas realizadas, sin importar el sacrificio o demás… es alguien que no dudo, morirá muy pronto.-** Envy no dijo nada.- **Oh, veo que no sientes rabia o miedo a mis palabras ¿No te importa la vida de tu amigo?**

-Lust siempre fue mi amigo, eso no ha cambiado pero no dudo que últimamente su actitud es… despreciable.- Envy alzó la vista para ver a Discord.- Si él muere será porque se lo merece, no más, no menos.- ante esas palabras, Discord volvió a reír.

 **-El título de Envy te queda perfecto, a pesar de su amistad, envidias a Lust y sus habilidades, si él desaparece… poco te importará, ya que lo superarás en una cosa… vivirás más.** \- La risa de Discord no inmutó a Envy.- **Ustedes los humanos nunca dejan de ser una sorpresa, hablan de la coexistencia y la igualdad cuando en verdad sienten cosas horribles hacia sus semejantes, por eso son tan divertidos…**

Envy sólo siguió mirando el avance del hechizo sobre la estatua que tiene a Discord encerrado. El ser en cuestión decidió callar y reposar hasta que sea la hora, por lo que ahora sabe…será divertido ver como son esas mocosas con los elementos de la armonía, será divertido romper sus espíritus y tiene medios para hacerlo.

Aunque ha sentido una energía algo rara haya arriba, una acumulación de caos que si bien no se equipara a él en ningún momento, es algo que lo molesta… ya que sabe que a ese ser no lo podrá afectar, no importa… con tal de destrozar el espíritu de las portadoras y debilitar esas gemas servirá para sus planes, ya tiene planeado lo que va a hacer y vaya que será divertido ver como esas chicas caen en la desesperación.

 _ **-Sólo un poco más, un poco más de tiempo y te demostrare de lo que soy capaz padre… y así, que finalmente me aceptes.**_ **-** Aún tras tantos años, Discord no ha perdido esa pequeña esperanza, en la que su padre finalmente le haga caso y lo vea finalmente como lo que es…su hijo.

-¿Cómo va todo?- la voz de Lust sacó a ambos presentes de sus pensamientos, este vestía un terno debido a que iba a asistir al baile, al menos iba a seguir su fachada hasta que termine la noche y el momento llegue.- Espero que estés ansioso Discord.

 **-Hmph… sólo sáquenme de esta estúpida prisión y ya verás lo que puedo hacer…** \- el ente del caos no sentíaningún tipo de aprecio por el sujeto en frente de él, sólo tenían este trato ya uno aprovechaba algo del otro.

-Bueno, se un poco más paciente y pronto podrás hacer lo que te plazca.- Lust miró a Envy quien seguía en lo suyo.- Sigue con el buen trabajo… ¿Para cuándo crees esté listo?

-Debido a que hoy es el día en el cual el sello está más débil, estimo que para la media noche ya estará libre.- Lust sonrió y asintió para luego retirarse…

- **No sé tú… pero matarlo ahora no es tan mala idea… ¿No crees?-** Envy no dijo nada, aunque eso no indicaba si la idea le gustaba o no.

* * *

 _-¿Listo para la gran noche?-_ Rias miraba a su novio quién se estaba secando el pelo con una toalla.- _Recuerda Ise, si haces lo que hiciste conmigo, de abrir tu corazón y demás, todo saldrá bien_.

-Es increíble pensar lo abierta que eres en esta idea Rias.- Ise se quitó la toalla de la cabeza para ver mejor a la pelirroja que usaba esta vez un círculo de comunicación holográfica.- Y yo que creí que tal vez te opondrías… o no sé…

 _-Fufu, Ise… se ve que no me conoces aún del todo, no soy una loca celosa._ \- El castaño la miró con incredulidad, ahora que sabía que ella actuaba así antes por lo que sentía…- _Ahm… bueno, no todo el tiempo… ahm ¡En fin! Twilight me agrada y se nota que ella ha tenido un efecto en ti._

-Como tú comprenderás…- la broma del castaño hizo que la chica rodara los ojos.

 _-Mi punto es… que si ella logró hacer algo así contigo y que además te salvó de esos tres no una, sino dos veces, es razón suficiente para que la acepte en nuestro pequeño grupo…_

-Si se te ocurra usar un nombre raro o ridículo, he aceptado lo del Harem pero no tus intentos de nombres Rias…- la chica sonrió nerviosa para luego arrugar un papel y lanzarlo a un lado.- ¿En serio?

 _-Ejem… de todos modos, entiende esto mi querido Ise… una vez hagas esto, debes tomar responsabilidad, la chica tal vez tome a mal esto de que… yo ya soy tu novia y bueno… ¡Sólo no metas la pata o le rompas el corazón! Ese sería un acto imperdonable._

-Ya sé, estoy consciente de lo que voy a hacer y bueno, sólo queda dar lo mejor de mí.- Rias asintió a sus palabras.- ¿Y los demás?

 _-Oh, entrenando… ya sabes, lo del próximo Rating Game los tiene en buena medida motivados, aunque he sentido un ligero cambio en Yuuto._

-¿Cambio, de qué tipo de cambio?- Ise se mostró confundido al escuchar eso.

 _-No es nada alarmante, es sólo que… a veces se siente que está más alerta o siente cosas antes que lo ataquen, es raro._ \- Ise medito las palabras de la pelirroja unos segundos ¿Será posible?- _¿Pasa algo?_

 _-_ No… nada… son cosas mías.- Rias alzó una ceja, sospechoso.- En fin, cuando vuelva a casa ya veré esas cosas…suponiendo que no han quemado la casa.

 _-¡Ise, si te hablo desde mi habitación en tu casa es que esta aún sigue en pie!-_ El día de ayer, todos en el inframundo volvieron al mundo humano, además que antes de regresar el Belcebú actual instaló equipos de entrenamiento en un sótano de la casa… aún así, Ise miró a su novia con sospecha.

-Bien puede ser una ilusión…- Rias negó con la cabeza, amaba a este chico pero tenía un sentido del humor…- Oh bueno, me alegro que todo esté bien ahí.

 _-Mi madre y Fie-san son una gran ayuda…. pobre Rean-san la que le espera…_ \- Rias sabía de la relación de Rean con esas mujeres Celestia y Luna.- _Mi madre primero lo apaleara para luego decir que no le importa compartirlo.-_ Prefirió omitir lo de Diadora, no era el lugar ni el momento para que él se preocupe por esas cosas.

-¿De quién habrá heredado eso?- Ise notó que la chica le daba una sonrisa falsa.- Oh…

 _-Ya hablaremos luego… ahora prepárate para el baile y más te vale hacer las cosas bien Ise._ \- Rias se cruzo de brazos mientras el castaño asentía rápidamente.- _Muy bien, hablamos más tarde para que me cuentes lo que ha pasado._ \- Con un guiño, Rias se despidió y cortó la comunicación, dejando a Ise algo cansado por la larga charla.

[En algo ella tiene razón compañero, si la cagas hoy… la cagas]- Ddraig decidió ser lo más directo posible, con ese vocabulario imposible no dar énfasis a sus intenciones.

-Ya sé Ddraig, no me lo tienes que decir con tanta sutileza.- Ise sacó el traje de gala que iba a usar esta noche.- Pero esto es distinto a lo que hice con Rias, es decir… sabes que Twilight a pesar de sus similitudes con ella son personas distintas y ella es más… no sé, racional.

[Déjame decirte algo simple, amas a Twilight ¿Verdad]- Ise asintió a la pregunta.- [Entonces déjate de estupideces y demuestra que lo que tienes entre las piernas no es de adorno]- Ise tuvo una gota de sudor al oír a su amigo hablar así.

-¿Desde cuándo eres tan vulgar?

[Desde que sé que un hombre sólo entiende con palabras directas y hasta ofensivas, incluyéndome]- Ise rio un poco al escuchar esa respuesta. Miró el reloj, eran las 5…

-Faltan 3 horas todavía, creo que dormiré un poco.- Ise se echó en la cama que usaba y cerró los ojos sabiendo que por el simple hecho de dormir, bastaba para que esos 3 hagan su movimiento, si bien ya está más acostumbrado a ellos, eso no quita que detesta que sus horas de sueño se vean afectadas… vaya vida.

* * *

-¡Todo listo!- Celestia estaba usando su vestido formal para el baile mientras miraba los adornos y todo lo demás en si lugar.

Eran ya 7 de la noche, estaba cerca la hora para que el baile se realice y vaya que lo espera con ansias. Si bien este evento para muchos es sólo formalidad, para los más jóvenes era una oportunidad única de declarar sus sentimientos a ese alguien especial. Sabe que su alumna será una de las que traten de decir lo que sienten. Eso lo sabe ya que la misma madre de esta se lo ha contado y que Cadance también le había soltado el datito.

No dudo en reír para sus adentros al imaginar el manubrio de nervios que es la chica ahora mismo. Bueno, se alegra de saber que Twilight está creciendo y que al fin se atreva a seguir su corazón… al menos en eso la superó, ella no tuvo el valor de hacerlo 15 años atrás y espero casi 10 para hacerlo y otros 5 para recibir la respuesta. Era una mujer que sólo había amado a uno de verdad, Rean le mostró lo complejo que era el mundo, eso bastó para enamorarse de él y a pesar que sabía de los sentimientos de su hermana hacia él, nada pudo hacer… se disculpó mil veces con Luna pero su corazón ya había decidió a quien amar… al final, ambas decidieron que era mejor compartir que perder, será complicado, ya lo ha experimentado estos últimos días pero vale la pena.

-¿Dónde ponemos esto Directora?- Uno de los asistentes llamó a la mujer para pedir el lugar en donde terminar de poner el equipo de sonido.

-En ese lugar está perfecto, gracias.- Con eso dicho, la mujer sintió que cierta persona se le acercaba por la espalda… sonrió al saber quien era.- Rean, ni se te ocurra…

-Ah… rayos y yo que pensaba abrazarte por la espalda.- Celestia rio ante el comentario de su novio para luego voltear.

-Muy gracioso pero prefiero que el abrazo sea por el… frente…- Celestia se quedó muda al ver a Rean, este usaba un traje formal de color negro, una camisa blanca y una corbata, lo que más le sorprendió fue ver su cabello bien arreglado.

-¿Qué te parece? Fue difícil pero logré ponerme esto…hace tiempo que no uso algo formal.- Rean se veía feliz con su trabajo…- ¿Celestia, que pasa… qué opinas?- notando que la mujer estaba muda, hizo que de preocupe.- ¿Celestia?

-No sabes las ganas que tengo de no ir a este baile y que tú y yo… estemos en un lugar solos.- Rean miró a la mujer con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Todo a su momento, eres la directora… muestra autocontrol, yo lo estoy usando ahora.- Rean se sentía igual, más al ver el busto de la mujer… rayos…

-Jeje, al menos sabes que esto… es solo tuyo.- Rean tragó saliva para calmar sus nervios.- Bueno, mejor lo dejo ahí… debes mimar a otra persona ahora.

-¿De qué…? ¡Of!- Rean sintió algo subir a su espalda.- ¿¡Luna!?

-¡No es justo, Celestia no te me adelantes!- Luna también ya usaba su traje formal.-¡El primer baile es conmigo Rean!- Celestia alzó una ceja al oír eso ¿Desde cuándo acordaron eso?

-Un segundo, eso no lo decidimos aún…

-Pues ahora sí, ya coqueteaste con él… me toca mi momento a solas con él.- Luna beso a Rean en la mejilla, Celestia tenía una vena en la frente, eso sí que no.

-¡Yo soy la mayor, creo que eso basta para que el primer baile sea conmigo!- Celestia abrazó a Rean por el frente.

-¿¡Y!? ¡Eso no significa nada aquí, yo he estado enamorada de él más tiempo, por lo que tengo más derecho!- Luna afianzó su abrazo desde atrás.

Rean tragó duro, tenía los pechos de 96cm de Celestia al frente y los pechos de 89cm de Luna en su espalda… cualquiera mataría por estar en esta situación pero había un problema, Rean no ha estado con una mujer desde hace 15 años debido a varios factores y bueno… esta situación es demasiado estimulante para él…

-Chicas…- Ambas siguieron discutiendo mientras él solo suspiraba, ahora a esperar a que se cansen o lleguen a un acuerdo… lo que llegue primero, sólo espera que Ise no pase por esto… sí claro, soñar no cuesta nada…

Al mismo tiempo, los presentes miraban a Rean con envidia, tener a dos bellas mujeres para ti era… los hombres bajaron la cabeza tristes al ver que nunca estarían en una situación familiar, la suerte de algunos.

* * *

-Ya casi es hora.- Velvet llamó a su hija desde atrás de la puerta del cuarto de esta.

-¡Ya salimos!- Twilight respondió mientras terminaba los últimos arreglos.

La mujer asintió, ella y su esposo también iban a asistir, deseaban recordar viejos tiempos, al igual que Cadance y Shining, él aún no podía creer que ese sujeto Rean y Cadance sean parientes lejanos… era absurdo pero las reliquias eran una prueba contundente… según su esposa, en lo poco que tocó el tema con Rean, había similitudes en sus historias familiares y demás hasta un cierto, punto que coincide con la separación de ambas familias que ambos narraron… eran primos lejanos y eso alegraba a Cadance, al fin alguien de su familia, claro sin contar a su bebé… Shining sólo tuvo que aceptar la situación, era mejor así…

-¿Qué te pasa Spike?- Shining notó que su hermano estaba algo cabizbajo, se le notaba cansado. El niño ya llevaba usando el pequeño terno para ir al baile…

-No es nada…- Spike se sentía exhausto, anoche no durmió nada… hoy se sentía muy cansado por alguna razón y sentía que algo lo llamaba a través del Rubí… si bien antes trato de dejar de usarlo, últimamente le era imposible hacerlo… sentía que era parte de él… era… era extraño.

-Algo le pasa Shining, me estoy preocupando.- Cadance no se mostraba tranquila al ver al niño así.

Justo antes que Shining diga algo, el timbre sonó. Cadance decidió abrir la puerta y al abrirla se vio con Ise ya en su traje formal y una cajita en mano.

-Ise-kun… vaya, que bien te ves.- Ise sonrió nervioso ante las palabras de Cadance, se había amarrado el cabello en una cola baja más ordenada para que se vea mejor.- Pasa pasa…

-Gracias Cadance…déjame decirte que tú también te ves bien.- la mujer agradeció el halago del joven. Al entrar a la sala…- Shining…

-Hyoudo…

Ambos solo se vieron unos segundos para que luego el castaño se siente en un sillón aparte. Cadance rio nerviosa, si bien esos dos ya no se desean matar, se ve que faltará mucho para que se lleven de maravilla. En eso, el joven notó que Spike se veía extremadamente cansado eso lo tenía preocupado…normalmente este lo habría saludado con energía pero ahora… raro…

-Oh, Ise-kun que bien que llegas.- Velvet bajó del segundo piso, ella ya estaba lista para la ocasión.- Cielos, veo que Rarity puso esfuerzo en ese traje.

-Gracias Velvet y usted también se ve muy bien.- La mujer agradeció el gesto con algo de pena y bromeando que de seguir así la haría cometer adulterio ante la cara desencajada de Ise, la cara de furia de Shining y la risa nada leve de Cadance.- Ahm… ¿Y las chicas?

-Ahora bajan… ahora si me disculpan, debo llamar a mi esposo a su trabajo para que no olvide su compromiso.- La mujer se fue mientras murmuraba cosas sobre una posible noche de pasión con su esposo esta noche.

-Ahm… Tal vez Spike aquí presente se vuelva un hermano mayor luego de esta noche.- la broma de Ise, hizo que Shining trate de sacarse de la cabeza ideas sobre sus padres haciendo… eso.

Al notar que Spike no reaccionó a su broma, le hizo entender que algo andaba mal. Miró de cerca al niño sólo para que su X-Pulse le indique que tenga cuidado… ¿Por qué? Era sólo Spike y era totalmente ridículo que sus propios instintos le digan que era peligroso. De repente, notó que el niño tenía algo en el cuello… acaso…

-¡I-nii!- La voz y el abrazo de Pinkie por la espalda lo sacó de sus pensamientos, al voltear a ver a la chica se sorprendió.

Pinkie llevaba su clásico peinado y el collar con su elemento de la armonía, sólo que le sorprendió en verla con un vestido rojo carmesí que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo y que usaba un brazalete rojo y unos zapatos rojos con taco.

-¿Qué tal luzco?- la chica se dio una vuelta para que Ise la vea bien.

-Muy linda Pinkie, hoy romperás corazones.- La chica rio ligeramente por el halago.

-Bueno bueno, veo que ya llegaste vaquero.

-Vaya querido, veo que llegaste temprano, buen inicio.

Aj usaba un vestido color naranja con bordes que recuerdan al de un estilo campirano, su cabello rubio suelto, fiel a su estilo usual. Unos brazaletes naranjas y su collar con su elemento en el cuello, unos zapatos naranjas con tacos hacían juego con el vestido, además que usaba delineador en los ojos…milagro.

Rarity fiel a su estilo, usaba un vestido negro algo relevador, la falda que mostraba el lado de los muslos. Su cabello está atado de manera alta, unos aretes celestes y un brazalete del mismo color en su mano izquierda con su elemento en el cuello, eran los adornos, zapatos negros con tacos.

-Rarity… veo que te has superado a ti misma, hasta hiciste que Aj use delineador.- la chica rio ante las palabras del joven mientras la rubia rodaba los ojos.

-¡Hey no se olviden de nosotras!

-Hola Ise-san…

Rainbow apareció en escena con un vestido azul oscuro con detalles blancos en los bordes y unas partes de la tela. Usaba unos aretes rojos para sorpresa de Ise, nunca creyó que vería esto. Su elemento en su cuello, su cabello en cola de caballo alta, zapatos negros con taco bajo… demonios, Rainbow Dash vestida femenina era raro de ver, hasta tenía las uñas pintadas… ¿Dónde es el Apocalipsis?

Fluttershy usaba un vestido amarillo, ella se dejó el cabello suelto tal como Pinkie y Aj aunque usaba una flor que adornada su cabello, tenía sus uñas pintadas de rosa y un poco de maquillaje… se veía tierna, además que usaba su elemento en el cuello y sólo un brazalete, a diferencia del resto ella usaba unas sandalias con taco bajo de color blanco.

-Wow, increíble…- Ise tenía todo el derecho de sorprenderse…

-Je, sé que me veo genial.- Rainbow se cruzó de brazos, era obvio…

-Sip, aún vestida como una dama, Rainbow Dash es Rainbow Dash.- Ise suspiró al decir eso… que decepción.

-¿¡Y eso qué significa!?- La chica gritó ofendida mientras el resto reía.

-¿Y mi hermana?- Shining hizo la pregunta a las chicas, ya faltaba poco para que el baile inicie.

-Ella ya dijo que bajaba…- Fluttershy miró hacia las escaleras.- Pero no parece que lo vaya a hacer…

-Ya parece Fluttershy…- el comentario de Pinkie hizo que la chica baje la cabeza deprimida.

-Esta chica…- Aj subió medio camino de la escalera.- ¡Twilight, baja de una vez! ¡No me hagas ir por ti!

-Vaya… deja vu…- Rainbow sintió que esto ya lo vivieron hace unos días.

-Baja querida, te ves espectacular.- Rarity dio su voz de aliento.

Unos segundos después, se escucharon pasos, Aj suspiró y bajó al primer piso haciendo gestos de que den espacio. Los pasos se oyeron más fuertes y cuando finalmente se le pudo ver… Twilight dejó a cierto dragón con la boca abierta y sin habla.

La chica usaba un vestido de color lavanda con unos toques negros en los bordes del vestido. Usaba su collar con su elemento pero tenía en su cabello muy bien peinado un adorno con el mismo símbolo que el collar, su vestido llegaba hasta un poco arriba de las rodillas, usaba unos guantes púrpuras y como Fluttershy usaba unas sandalias con taco bajo de color negro y que además usaba unas sombras púrpura en sus ojos delineados, sus labios con brillo y sus mejillas sonrojadas por la ligera vergüenza que tenía.

-H-Hola Ise…- Twilight saludó al castaño quien se quedó en su sitio viendo a la chica.- ¿Ise?

-Yo lo arreglo…- Shining le dio un palmazo en la parte trasera de la cabeza que lo sacó de trance, que bien se sintió hacer eso.

-¡Hermano!- Twilight miró con reproche a su hermano mayor.- ¿Estás bien Ise?

-S-Si…- Ise se sobo la zona agredida, jurando pronta venganza… alzó la vista para ver a Twilight.- Vaya… Twilight…te ves…

-¿Si?- La chica esperaba el halago muy ansiosa.

-Te ves preciosa.- La chica sonrió al escuchar eso, valió la pena todas estas horas de tortura.- Oh sí… ten…- Ise le entregó la cajita que llevaba, Twilight se sorprendió al ver que dentro de esta había un ramillete de color lavanda.- En el exterior esto es lo que da el chico a su pareja en una fiesta tras terminar un rango de estudios, aquí solo es un gesto de que vas con alguien pero afuera significa un poco más.

-Oh Ise… es bellísima.- Twilight miró el ramillete, ella notó que esta no era de cualquier tipo de flor…era especial ya que sólo crece en esta isla.- Te debió costar mucho…

-Nah… sólo lo que gané con los Cake, a fin de cuentas afuera los bits no sirven.- Ise tomó el ramillete y extendió su mano.- ¿Me permites?- En momentos como estos agradeció las clases de buenos modales que su maestro le hizo tener.

Twilight se sonrojo por el gesto pero extendió su mano derecha, Ise la tomó y ella se mordió el labio inferior para calmar sus nervios. Al final, le puso el objeto en la muñeca. La chica miró el objeto con una sonrisa para luego ver a Ise con la misma sonrisa. Todos los presentes, excepto Shining y Spike sonrieron al ver eso, se notaba que Twilight estaba más que feliz.

-¡Sonrían!- La voz de Velvet y el flash cegó a ambos jóvenes.- ¡Qué lindos!

-¡Mamá!- Twilight se mostró avergonzada de que su madre haya tomado una foto sin su consentimiento.- ¡Por favor…!

-¡Nada de por favor, años pensando que nunca te vería así con un chico por tu actitud y ahora que el momento ha llegado ¿Me lo vas a quitar?! ¡De ninguna manera!- Twilight se quería tapar la cara pero hacerlo le fastidiara el maquillaje.- ¡A ver, pónganse a un ladito para que pueda tomar una mejor foto!- ambos jóvenes hicieron caso, no había caso en darle la contraria.- ¡Twilight, acercarte a él y abrázalo! ¡Ise-kun, toma a mi hija de la cintura!- Ambos se sonrojaron por la indicación pero… en fin…- ¡Eso es, perfecto…. oh, una más!

-Mi madre está disfrutando esto.- Shining no pudo evitar sentir pena por ambos.

-Fufufu, me recuerda la vez que hizo eso con nosotros.- Shining gruño de vergüenza ante el recuerdo, su madre tomo tantas fotos ese día que hay un álbum dedicado a esa noche nada más.- Ahora Twily tendrá el suyo.

-Pobre Twilight… mírenla, está más roja que una manzana.- Aj vio como su amiga soportaba la vergüenza por las indicaciones de su madre.- Pero se ve feliz.

-Y eso es lo importante querida… eso es lo importante.- Rarity se veía feliz de ver a su amiga con una sonrisa, una sonrisa algo avergonzada pero una a fin de cuentas.

Mientras todo eso pasaba, nadie notó que Spike la miraba con los ojos vacíos. Ahí estaba ella, tan bella y hermosa y también tan lejos de su alcance…¿Por qué no podía hacer que ella sea de él? ¿Por qué era un niño, sólo por eso? ¡No, eso no debería meterse en su camino… él la quería… **la quería a ella!**

 **-Si… acepta tus deseos, abrázalos y tendrás el poder de…tener todo lo que deseas!-** la voz que provenía del Rubí era cada vez más clara… era tentadora.

-Spike… ¡Spike!

-¿Ah…qué?- El niño notó que su hermana lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-Ya nos vamos, anda levántate que de seguro las niñas ya están allá.- El niño asintió y fue a la puerta, Twilight antes de salir… tomó aire.- Es la hora…- Con eso dicho, salió de su casa en dirección a la escuela…

* * *

-Que emoción, veamos si el baile de este año termina mejor que el del año pasado.- Pinkie estaba emocionadísima, ella como una amante de las fiestas, estaba muy ansiosa.

-Tranquila querida, el baile no irá a ningún lado.

Todos caminaban en dirección de la escuela, debido a que la casa de Twilight era la más cercana, no les iba a tomar mucho tiempo llegar. En medio del camino Nightlight se reunió con ellos y su esposa le regañaba de que incluso esta noche piensa en su trabajo ante la mirada de disculpa del hombre y la risa de los presentes, en medio del camino Ise notaba que Twilight de vez en cuando lo miraba para luego desviar la mirada. ¿Qué está pensando?

[Tal vez tenga en mente lo mismo que tú]- Ise no entendió a lo que se refería.- [Agh, vamos… ¿Acaso nunca pensaste en que ella no siente algo por ti?]

 _-Pues… no…-_ Si tuviera cuerpo, cara y garra, Ddraig se hubiera dado un palmazo en la cara por la idiotez de su poseedor.

[Eres idiota, aún con novia se nota que lo denso no se te va a quitar nunca]- Ise se sintió ofendido por las palabras de Ddraig pero no pudo refutar la verdad en estas.- [Mira, pase lo que pase esta noche depende de ti… sé que estos 3 tratan de hacerte dudar a través de esos sueños pero créeme cuando te digo que para Twilight eres alguien de gran importancia para su corazón, no sabemos porque tu corazón y el de ella estaban conectados pero eso ya no importa, ella está aquí y eso te debe bastar]

 _-Siempre me pregunto cómo es que sabes que decir cuando estoy dudando…-_ Ddraig rio ante esas palabras.

[Años de ver relaciones humanas de todo tipo hacen que uno aprenda una cosa o dos]- Ise agradeció el consejo de su amigo mientras seguía su camino.

Por su lado, Twilight tenía su propio monólogo.

 _-Muy bien Twilight, hoy es el día, se decide todo… no está mal estar nerviosa, es natural según Cadance… sólo no te acobardes a la hora de la verdad. Sólo… sólo da todo de ti y todo saldrá solo. Si bien existe el riego de que… me rechace._ \- Twilight se mordió el labio por el pensamiento.- _Mi corazón me dice que… no tema… puedo hacerlo… debo hacerlo, no deseo arrepentirme que cuando se vaya yo me haya quedado callada… voy a decírselo… le diré que lo amo._

Todos siguieron su camino hasta que al fin llegaron a la escuela. Sin duda era una vista hermosa en como el patio central donde se realiza el baile está decorado. Las Magems brillaban bajo la luz de la luna llena y el cielo estaba tan despejado que se podía ver sin problemas la belleza del cielo nocturno.

-Wow… hay que admitir que es una decoración hermosa.

-Gracias Ise-kun, yo misma la mande a hacer.- Celestia apareció con Rean y Luna a sus costados.- Que bueno que llegaron, ya casi todos están aquí…

-Entonces es perfecto, llegar al momento de la verdad es cool.- Rainbow se mostraba feliz, al menos sentía que esta noche podía ser más calmada.

-Yo creo que todos ya han empezado a celebrar.- Aj miró que ya había algunos en la pista de baile.

-Es un baile, disfruten y diviértanse.- Luna sonreía mientras se pegaba a Rean.- Yo voy a iniciar.

-¿De qué…? ¡Woah!- Rean fue jalado por la mujer a la pista de baile mientras Celestia suspiraba, oh bueno…al menos ella seguía en un rato.

-Vayan a disfrutar.- Celestia se acercó a su alumna y le susurro.- Buena suerte.

Twilight se sonrojo ante la indirecta de su maestra quien se fue saludar a los demás invitados, Pinkie no tardó en irse a comer lo que había para degustar, Rainbow y Fluttershy fueron a hablar con unas chicas de su aula mientras Rarity y Aj se iban a conversar un poco más relegadas sobre ciertos temas.

-¡Hey!- En eso, todos escucharon a las Crusaders que venían con vestidos simples pero muy lindos.

-Hola niñas.- Ise notó que las niñas en especial Swetie Belle se veían muy animadas.- ¿Qué piensan de esto?

-Que está muy aburrido…- Scootaloo creyó que esto sería más divertido…

-Al menos mi hermano y la maestra se están divirtiendo.- Apple Bloom señaló a su hermano y a Cheerille charlando amenamente.

-Hey Spike…- Swetie Belle se acercó al niño.- ¿Luzco bien?

-Eh… si… te ves bien…- El niño respondió sin mucho ánimo, cosa que la puso triste… esperó una reacción mejor.

-Spike… ve con tus amigas.- El niño asintió sin mucho animo a la petición de su madre y se fue con las niñas.- Algo le pasa y me preocupa.

-De seguro está cansado.- Nightlight llevó a su esposa a otro lugar para conversar con gente más de su edad.

-Oh bueno… vamos a hablar con nuestros amigos de promoción.- Cadance jaló a su esposo quién de paso miraba si Flash había venido.

 _-De seguro no quiso ver a Twily con otro chico y por eso no vino… ya hablaré con él y le daré unas palabras de aliento._ \- Con ese pensamiento, Shining sólo dejo que su esposa lo guíe.

Ise y Twilight rieron al ver eso pero al notar que estaban solos… pues… llegó un poco del nerviosismo. Ise ya con un poco más de valor le ofreció a Twilight si deseaba ir a beber algo y conversar, de ese modo derretir el hielo. La chica obviamente aceptó feliz mientras era guiada por el joven… vaya que se sentía nerviosa pero ahora mismo debía tomar valor…tenía hasta la media noche que es cuando el baile acaba para hacer su jugada.

En medio del baile, Celestia sintió una especie de interrupción en el balance de la isla…para que luego esta vuelva a la normalidad, raro…esto nunca antes había sucedido…aunque de seguro fue algo temporal. Notó que todos celebraban felices, era algo que le daba alegría…ver que la gente que ella cuida está bien y feliz. Si bien antes tenía sus dudas cuando su padre le dejo a ella y su hermana el futuro de la isla, ahora siente que…todo va bien…

Aún en medio de su labor, se encontró con Christopher que sólo la saludó con formalidad cosa que la confundió. Eso nunca había sucedido antes, normalmente tenía algo que decir pero decidió quitarle importancia a ello, de seguro estaba sobre pensando las cosas… aunque ver a su ahijado Blueblood siendo rechazado con una cachetada de Rarity le hizo sacar una risa, de seguro le dijo algo ofensivo, ya era hora de que… tome medidas con él pero hoy no quiere hacerse problemas.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- La mujer volteó para encontrarse con Rean a su lado con Luna, muy sonriente.- Esta es una noche de relajación y tú aquí, cumpliendo deberes nunca creí que la rebelde Celestia se volvería tan responsable.

-No molestes y tú no te rías Luna, que tú eras tímida a niveles extremos.- Luna a pesar de esas palabras no dejo de reír, aún recordaba la etapa rebelde de su hermana.

-Oh, vamos Onee-chan…ve y relájate, mira yo ya acabe mi ronda de baile con Rean… anda, te toca.- Luna le dio un ligero empujón a su hermana mayor quien suspiró al verse con la mano de Rean en frente suyo.

Celestia no pudo negar la invitación a bailar y fue con su novio a la pista de baile sorprendiendo a los presentes, nunca se imaginaron ver a la directora Celestia bailar, eso sí era algo nuevo.

-Que sea la directora, no significa que no sepa hacer estas cosas.- la mujer suspiró al ver que todos la veían con rareza… tras tomar el liderazgo de la isla tomó un carácter más serio para el público…- Tal vez deba dejar salir mi yo real más seguido…

-Jejeje, si lo haces de seguro la isla tendrá el día nacional de las bromas.- Celestia le dio a Rean un ligero golpe.- Ay…

-Hmph… aún me cuesta creer, que de entre todos los hombres en el mundo, me haya enamorado de un idiota como tú…- Rean suspiró al oír eso…- Aún así, te amo demasiado para quejarme de ello.- Celestia le dio beso rápido a Rean quien sonrió tras este.- ¿Preparado para afrontar lo que viene en Japón?

-Celestia… déjame disfrutar la noche, no me la pongas más triste.- La mujer rio ligeramente por la broma pero siguió bailando al lado de la persona que le robó el corazón.

* * *

La noche siguió y siguió, Pinkie comía y comía que era un verdadero milagro que su vestido no haya cedido… Rainbow y Fluttershy conservaban amenamente entre ellas ya que el resto de sus amigas de su grado estaban con unos chicos. Aj y Rarity le daban palabras de consuelo a una pobre chica que acababa de ser rechazada… estas cosas pasan, así es la vida.

Rean tras bailar con Celestia y Luna, se sentó en una de las mesas con ellas y se pusieron a conversar de distintos temas… las Crusaders miraban como parece que Mac y Cheerilee habían formalizado algo entre ellos ya que se veían muy felices, pero aún con todo… no podían levantar el ánimo de Spike quien se mostraba cada vez más cabizbajo y cansado.

Todo ya estaban en la recta final; sin embargo, una pareja que sólo se había limitado a hablar y nada más en toda la noche, aún no hacían su movimiento… sabían que era el todo o nada. Sí dejaban pasar la oportunidad, todo se acababa…

-Hey Twilight…- Ise miró a la chica quien lo miró nerviosa.- ¿Deseas bailar?

-¿B-B-Bailar?- Twilight se mostró ligeramente sorprendida por la invitación.- Ise… yo… soy pésima bailando.

-No creo que eso importe ahora.- señaló a la DJ quién habló por el micrófono.

-¡Atención, esta es la última canción antes de las palabras de cierre del baile, será una canción lenta… así que disfrútenla!

Al sonar la canción, Twilight se puso nerviosa… era una canción lenta para parejas… Ise suspiró y decidió tomar al toro por las astas… esto no lo haría por cualquiera.

 **(Yuna Ito — trust you instrumental)**

-Twilight… ¿Me concedes esta pieza?- la chica abrió los ojos al oír eso pero sonrío.

-Si… Ise, claro que sí.- Twilight tomó su mano mientras era llevada por el castaño a la pista de baile.

Al llegar, Ise puso su mano en la cadera de la chica y ella lo hizo con la suya en su hombro y empezaron el baile… baile que llamó la atención de sus amigos y familiares que dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para ver el baile.

Si bien el baile no era la especialidad de Ise, al menos sabía lo básico y podía guiar a una nerviosa Twilight. Ella por su parte, a pesar de su inicial nerviosismo… sonreía y se dejaba llevar, era tal como lo imagino… no, era mejor… sí, no quería alejarse de él o perderlo… ¿Qué importa la distancia que habrá o si debe compartirlo con unas cuantas más…? Valía la pena, su mamá ya se lo había dicho y ella no iba a perder su oportunidad.

-Ise…- Decidió ser valiente, era la hora.

-¿Qué pasa?- Notando que la chica lo miraba con una sonrisa lo puso nervioso.

-Sabes, cuándo nos conocimos, al inicio pensé que esta relación entre amigos era algo que nos beneficiaría a ambos… eso creí, que eso pesaría en nuestra relación.- Twilight tomó aire.- Pero tras conocerte día a día, ver que cada momento contigo era divertido, que me mostraba como yo sin miedo al que dirán, pensé que eras un gran amigo y tal vez mi mejor amigo varón pero me equivoque.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que… confundí lo que sentía todo este tiempo, lo hacía porque tenía miedo… miedo de no saber afrontar lo que estaba naciendo… tenía miedo de que te alejaras de mí, eso me hubiera dolido demasiado.- Twilight contuvo las lágrimas que deseaban salir. Sin notarlo, se volvieron los únicos en la pista que aún bailaban.

-¿Twilight…?- Ise notó que ella se esforzaba en decir lo que sentía.

-Tenía miedo… miedo de aceptar esto ya que… ¿Quién se fijaría en una chica como yo? Ese fue lo que creí tantos años y a pesar de mis nuevas amigas, eso era lo que creía… es tonto, lo sé pero eso creía.- Ise iba a decir algo pero ella continuó.- Pero cuando te vi aquí, en frente mío… sentí esa felicidad…esa que Cadance tantas veces me trato de explicar… cada día, cada disgusto, cada risa… eso sólo me hizo entender más lo que sentía y que debo de dejar de huir a este sentimiento y afrontar lo que va a pasar.- Twilight se detuvo al igual que él, todos desde fuera miraban como iba a terminar todo…. Velvet tenía su cámara lista.- No me importa si debo compartirte haré el esfuerzo, sólo no quiero alejarme de tu lado…- Twilight sintió que el aire le faltaba, era hora.- Sólo deseo permanecer a tu lado a pesar de todo…Ise, te amo.

Ise abrió los ojos con sorpresa, todo lo dicho… todo lo que ella demostró ahora, lo han dejado sin habla. Ddraig sólo decidió darle a su poseedor un consejo ya que quedó idiota. Twilight esperó una respuesta… algo…. el silencio parecía que la era. Sonrió triste y bajo la cabeza mientras sentía que las lágrimas se le salían, al menos lo intento…

-Twilight…- La voz de Ise la hizo alzar la cabeza.

No tuvo tiempo de reacción cuando sintió los labios del castaño sobre los suyos… abrió los ojos con sorpresa por el repentino acto pero de inmediato sonrió durante el beso para luego abrir la boca y rodear el cuello del castaño y profundizar el beso. Las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos ahora eran de alegría mientras el público daba un aplauso.

Pinkie se secó las lágrimas que salían al igual que Rarity y Rainbow que trataba de no llorar, Aj y Fluttershy sonreían… todo valió la pena… Cadance aplaudía mientras Shining suspiraba rendido… oh bueno, si ella es feliz. Sus padres sonreían felices de ver a su hija al fin crecer…

Ise y Twilight siguieron con el beso, al menos ahora…

 **(FIN OST)**

- **¡Cuidado!** \- la voz de Haou junto a su X-Pulse lo sacaron del beso con Twilight a quien empujo a un lado.

La chica cayó al suelo preguntándose porque hizo eso para luego ver que Ise se cubría con su ala de una espada de energía empuñada por…

-¿Flash?- Twilight no creía lo que veía.

-¿¡Qué estás haciendo!?- Ise hacia esfuerzos para que su ala no sucumba al ataque.

-Buscar mi venganza.- Ise no entendió a que se refería pero alejó al sujeto con un golpe que este cubrió con otra espada de energía.- Se acabó el baile…

Twilight fue al lado de Ise y se aferró a él, Rean, Celestia y Luna iban a actuar cuando de pronto…

 **-Jajajajajaja, libre… al fin.** \- la voz y la energía que habían hizo que todos los presentes sientan escalofríos.

-Esa voz…- Rean sentía a su X-Pulse enloquecer.

-No…. ¡NO!- Celestia y Luna no lo podían creer… esta energía era de…

Twilight y el resto sintieron a sus elementos reaccionar a esa nueva energía mientras Ise no apartaba la vista de Flash… ¿Qué estaba pasando?

 **-Algo que no esperabas Ise… ni tú ni nadie.** \- Haou al fin había vuelto a hablar con Ise…y vaya hora para hacerlo.

El cielo del lugar se tiño de rojo… el cielo sobre la isla ahora se tiño de un color rojizo, uno que indicaba la amenaza de un posible caos sobre el mundo.

* * *

Insertar canción: Trust you (TV edit) – Yuna Ito

A iniciar de sonarse la canción, vemos a Hyoudou Issei y a Twilight Sparkle que toman caminos separados mediante que la pantalla se divide en dos escenas en medio de una pared justo antes que el primer verso de la canción comienza a ser interpretado.

Hana wa kaze ni yure odoru you ni. Ame wa daichi wo uruosu you ni

(Como las flores bailan en el viento. Así como la lluvia humedece la tierra.)

Y en una de ellas vemos a Issei que se encuentra viendo un paisaje de un lago cercano hacia un jardín con flores mientras camina pensante de lo que ha pasado desde ha perdido a sus padres hasta la actualidad.

Kono sekai wa yori soi ai ikiteru no ni

(A través de este mundo que se nutre de la interdependencia)

Issei adentrado de sus pensamientos ve el lago en su caminar y se refleja algunas aventuras que ha pasado antes y mediante con quienes conoce.

Naze hito wa kizutsuke au no

(¿Por qué la gente se lastima entre sí?)

Pero el castaño recuerda esos duros momentos de culpa y de derrota mientras ve que hay una especie de portal que estaba completamente oscuro.

Naze wakare wa otozureru no

(¿Por qué tenemos que despedirnos?)

Y recuerda un duro adiós de alguien que conoció hace tiempo mientras que camina hacia ese portal oscuro mientras seguía recordando esa dura despedida.

Kimi ga tooku ni itte mo mada. Itsumo kono kokoro no mannaka

(Incluso si te encuentras lejos. En lo más profundo de este corazón)

Ahora vemos en una especie de salón a Twilight quien se encuentra leyendo un libro con una sola mano mediante que sus amigas la observan a la distancia, un tanto preocupadas por algo que pasó recientemente mientras que su compañera saca una especie de amuleto que le recuerda a alguien.

Ano yasashii egao de umetsukusareta mama

(Que está completamente lleno por esa gentil sonrisa)

Y en un reflejo de pensamiento se muestra el rostro de Issei en ese amuleto quien mostraba una verdadera sonrisa, haciendo que Twilight llore recordando al castaño quien no quería que se alejara de ella y que siguiera a su lado.

Dakishimeta kimi no kakera ni Itami kanjite mo mada tsunagaru kara

(Las piezas de ti que aún aprieto todavía a pesar del dolor están unidas, así que)

Y ese amuleto que tenia Twilight le cae una lagrima de su rostro mediante que brilla con luz propia mientras se dirige hacia una pared para abrir una especie de portal que emite bastante luz, que de otro lado del mismo Issei se percata de ello mientras suavemente dice el nombre de la chica y comienza a correr, y del otro lado del portal Twilight hace lo mismo y comienza a correr sorprendiendo a sus amigas y dos mujeres un tanto mayores que ellas.

Shinjiteru yo mata aeru to I'm waiting for your love

(Creo que volveremos a encontrarnos de nuevo y espero por tu amor)

Mediante que Issei y Twilight se acercan más y más hacia el portal, literalmente cerca entrelazan sus manos y un gran destello de luz hace un cambio de escena que la cámara muestra un gran cielo que rápidamente se cambia a un gran campo de flores que varios pétalos son levantados por el viento mostrando a la pareja unida.

I love you. I trust you

(Yo te amo. Confío en ti)

Y vemos a Issei y Twilight que están juntos y compartiendo un romántico beso mediante que los diversos pétalos de flores los rodean.

Kimi no kodoku wo wakete hoshii

(Deseo que compartas conmigo tu soledad)

Tomados de la mano, Issei y Twilight caminan por el sendero de ese campo de flores mediante que la cámara hace un acercamiento hacia el amuleto que tiene la chica en la mano que tenia libre mientras lo aprieta.

I love you. I trust you

(Yo te amo. Confío en ti)

Y mediante que se sigue viendo ese amuleto que tiene en la mano Twilight, repentinamente se encuentra en una especie de gran salón con un vestido violeta claro con destellos brillantes y ve que estaba dentro de una especie de baile mediante que en una mesa se encuentra Rean conversando sobre sus aventuras con Luna y Celestia acabando una especie de fantasía que ella veía en su mente y la disfrutaba.

Hikari demo yami demo

(Incluso en la luz y en la oscuridad)

Pero al notar que ese alguien no estaba, Twilight busca un asiento para sentarse y comienza a ponerse cabizbaja, triste y a punto de soltar lagrimas, pero ve que una mano se extiende con su palma abierta como si la invitara a bailar.

Futari da kara shinji aeru no

(Porque estamos los dos juntos, podemos creer entre sí)

Y mediante que Twilight levanta su rostro ve que en frente de ella se encuentra Issei quien se encuentra vestido en un traje formal adecuado para este tipo de fiesta haciendo que la chica limpie un tanto sus lagrimas y sonríe mientras acepta la invitación a bailar del castaño.

Hanasanaide

(No te alejes de mí)

Y los dos chicos a su ritmo comienzan a bailar una especie de vals mientras que la cámara se aleja de la pareja que continua bailando mientras se acaba la canción de fondo.

* * *

 **Guru: Guru...**

 **Lo sé Guru, me salió todo muy romanticon... pero estoy feliz con esto ahora vamos a...**

 **Twilight: ¡ME LAS PAGARAS!**

 **¿Que...? [La alicornio lo toma con magia y lo pega a la pared] ¿¡Que significa esto!?**

 **Twilight: Mi noche, mi baile... mi primer beso... [Lo mira con rabia] ¿¡No podías esperar a que termine todo para meter la situación grave!?**

 **¡Enloqueció, auxilio! [Ve a todas mirar a un lado] ¡Traidoras!... ¡Guru! [el pavo se sentó a dormir] ¡Pajarraco ingrato!**

 **Twilight: Ahora... verás... [Su melena empezó a echar humor]**

 **Pinkie: Uy... mejor lo cortamos ahí, esta escena no será linda. Nos vemos en el proximo capítulo queridos lectores. Bye bye.**


	62. Caída

**¡Que no caiga la barricada! [Sostiene muebles que bloquean la puerta] ¡Guru pasame algo!**

 **Guru: ¡Guru! [Le pasa una lampara]**

 **¡Animal idiota, algo de peso! [Le pasa una bola de boliche] ¡Tampoco...! ¿Desde cuando tengo una en casa?**

 **Aj: Vamos amigo, no es para tanto. [Oye los golpes en la puerta] Bueno, quizas si...**

 **Rainbow: Podemos por favor.**

 **Claro, ustedes no recibieron información falsa... Y Fluttershy que solo recibió halagos...**

 **Fluttershy: Ahm... Perdón...**

 **No importa... Reviews... Vaya, 25... nada mal. Aunque la mayoría me quiere matar por interrumpir el beso.**

 **Todas: te lo mereces.**

 **Ugh... A ver, preguntas rapidas...**

 **Aj: No hay muchas... Patata no Kami pregunta de donde sacaste a Discord y si viste todas las novelas de DxD.**

 **Es... *Golpe* de la serie My Little Pony... *Golpe* de ahí salen los personajes de este arco, la mayoria *Golpe* Los diseños humanos son del artista mauroz. Y la última... si, hasta el 24. *Golpe* ¡siguiente!**

 **Rainbow: Malistrix pregunta si meteras más villanos de MLP aquí.**

 **Meteré a... *Golpe* Una villana... *golpe* que de seguro podrás adivinar... *Golpe* ¿¡Que no se rinden!?**

 **Fluttershy: Ahm Izanami pregunta de salió la idea de Haou**

 **Oh...de Yu Gi Oj GX... solo la idea... *Golpe* ¡Y lo mataré por haber dicho eso! ¡Al igual que a FlashHero por el sillazo, me vengaré!**

 **Aj: la barricada va a caer... [Ve grietas en el marco de la puerta] Deberías postear el capitulo.**

 **¡Primero! Los saludos a todos lo aún no mencionados hasta el momento... The Fat Cartman, red snorlax 42, Tenzalucard123, Ronaldc V2, Razonador Ilogico, Yami el Dragon Negro, X29, cyberakuma1, alexzero (me lo pasare a ver y te comentó), Tsuna Dragnel, Al Guest... fue un remeson, soulalbarn 18000, SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2.0., otro Guest... Ultron Fatalis, sil-celestion-boos imperial, Destruirkin, satorelli axel, total dxd, Ikari no Ryujin y para el Badass de Archer Emiya... me costó leer todo pero que bueno que no te arrepientes de leer este fic, los enemigos reales con buenos motivos serán más adelante... A todo lo demás, es tu opinión y la respeto, gracias por comentar.**

 **Ahora sí, vamos a [Cae la barricada] Oh mierda...**

 **Twilight: ¡Ahi está!**

 **Rarity: Que la moda es un estupidez... ¡YA VERAS!**

 **Pinkie: ¡NADIE PROHIBE LAS FIESTAS!**

 **Oh no... [Las otras las contienen con Guru] Ustedes...**

 **Todas: ¡Publica!**

 **¡Disfruten el cap!**

* * *

 **Sekiryuutei Supremo**

 **Arco 5: La Amistad y el Valor son Uno**

 **Capítulo 61: Caída**

* * *

Insertar canción: Last Desire – Maon Kurosaki (TV edit.)

Al inicio de la canción, hay un joven que parece que esta vistiendo un uniforme que usualmente se muestra en la academia Kuoh que al final se muestra Issei que sale de una especie de habitación, luego ve a Rean y van caminado hasta que la escena se cambia hasta la entrada de una academia llamada Canterlot, pero justo antes de entrar, presienten que un enemigo se encuentra detrás de ellos mientras que Issei muestra el Boosted Gear y con un orbe en su palma hace un Dragon Shoot mientras que la onda de energía roja se mantiene en frente de la pantalla mostrando el logo de la historia por unos segundos

Ikusu no michi wo tadori ashi wo tometa darou

(De cuantos caminos seguí, ¿a dónde fue que tuve que parar?)

Al comenzar las letras de la canción, el titulo desaparece pero la energía del Dragon Shoot se mantiene roja pero se cambia al Boosted Gear que usa Issei quien lo vemos a una edad muy joven, unos nueve años que estaba sentado en el piso.

Kooritsuita toki mo ima wa tooi kioku ni kasunde

(Incluso los tiempos congelados, son recuerdos lejanos que se desaparecen)

Issei se levanta mientas se limpia sus lagrimas cambiando la escena viéndose que cambia su apariencia a la que actualmente vive, 16 años y cambia su mirada hacia Rias y varias amistades conocidas, pero cambia su vista algo que lo deja helado.

Nani wo gisei ni subera tsuyoku nareru no ka to

("¿Y qué podría sacrificar para poder ser fuerte?")

Cambiando la cámara hacia Rias y los demás que conocen a Issei, los presentes ven que dos tumbas se aparecen cerca del castaño que emanan dos espíritus de dos personas que tanto quería pero el destino se los quito, eran los fallecidos padres de Issei.

Nigitta mama no te wo mada hodoku yuuki ga motenakute…

(Aún no tengo el valor de soltar esas manos que sostuve…)

Y en ese momento que los espíritus de los padres de Issei toman su mano derecha, el castaño entre lágrimas comienza a tener miedo mediante que los demás, iniciando con Rias y diversas chicas que tienen sentimientos de cariño y/o amor hacia el joven observan como este invoca su Boosted Gear rápidamente para dar un golpe hacia una pared desvaneciendo los espíritus de los padres de Issei.

Eiyuu ni wa narenai kara…

(Y es eso porque un héroe no pude ser…)

Y en ese golpe en la pared, parece que se rompe en tres grandes grietas de vidrio que se aparecen los Cosmic Packs que de ellos se empiezan a mostrar tres grandes manos oscuros que toman a Issei adentrándose a esa grieta que comienza a abrirse como si fuera un portal profundamente oscuro.

Sono koto ni kizuiteita

(Eso siempre lo supe todo el tiempo)

Todos los presentes se alarman por lo que está pasando a Issei, mediante que Rias quería ser la primera en rescatarlo, pero ven que Twilight Sparkle fue la que rescata al castaño tomando uno de sus hombros mientras lo observa y nota como el chico estaba llorando y le iba a dar un golpe para que se recupere.

Semete kimi wo mamoritai sou negau

(Pero en ese instante final, protegerte siempre fue mi deseo)

Pero con la mano derecha Issei detiene el golpe de Twilight quien se sorprende al ver como el chico entre lagrimas lo detuvo, pero se las limpia y con cuatro auras dentro de su cuerpo rompe el agarre de las manos oscuras y la pared vuelve rápidamente a ser intacta mediante que el castaño sale corriendo y de un salto activa su Balance Breaker y le da un golpe de lleno a un enemigo cuando sale del lugar en donde estaba cambiando la escena en una zona de batalla.

Kono karada wo tsurugi ni kaete arehateta michi no yuku

(Transformando este cuerpo a una espada andaré en esta tierra arruinada)

Y rápidamente Issei se encuentra luchando ante varios enemigos que se aparecieron en el aire y el resto se queda pasmado por unos segundos, pero se unen a la batalla ya que no quieren dejar a su amigo solo en lo que está lidiando.

Yowakatta jibun sae kirita susunda

(Incluso corté mi yo débil y voy a seguir hacia delante)

Ahora dentro de un cuarto especial, vemos a diversas compañeras de Twilight junto con las directoras de la academia dentro de un cuarto especial con diversas pantallas viendo expectantes la batalla, rápidamente se cambia a Serafall, Sirzerchs y Grayfia quienes ven desde el inframundo lo que ocurre y finalmente con Rean, que se aleja de Evangeline, Fie, Venelana y dos chicas más ya que ve a un ser oscuro que muestra una tétrica sonrisa.

Itsuka todoku no darou ka kimi ga nozomu mirai ni

(Me pregunto sí llegaremos al futuro que deseaste)

Y ese ser oscuro se presenta ante todos y delante de ellos, liderando el ataque se encuentran Rean, Rias y Twilight quienes las dos ultimas en mención ven que Issei se aparece en frente de los presentes con su Boosted Gear y desviando un ataque del ser con Ascalon sonrojando a las chicas.

Sono hi wo mukaeru made wa boku ga mamorinuku yo

(Y hasta que lleguemos a ese día, te protegeré)

Repentinamente Rias y Twilight toman cada una mano de Issei, pero lentamente suelta sus agarres para preparar la batalla ante el nuevo enemigo que se acerca y comienza alejarse de los chicos sin saber que ellos lo siguen mediante que la cámara va tomando una toma subiendo un paisaje cercano hacia una montaña.

* * *

Nadie se movía, el ambiente había cambiado totalmente. Hace unos minutos, todos estaban tranquilos y felices al ver que Ise y Twilight habían aceptado los sentimientos del otro sólo para que de la nada, Flash Sentry vestido con ropas negras y azules ataque al castaño con una espada de energía. No sólo eso, ahora el cielo sobre la isla era rojizo y la energía que se sentía era caótica algo que nadie se esperaba… Rean, Celestia y Luna parecían saber de quién era esta energía y la voz.

-¿Venganza? ¿¡Qué idiotez estás diciendo Flash!?- Twilight miraba furiosa al joven quien hace unos segundos atacó a Ise a matar, si no hubiera sido por el X-Pulse de Ise…

-Ninguna, sólo busco eliminar al sujeto que me quitó lo mío.- Flash preparó sus armas mientras Ise lo veía furioso… se refería a Twilight.

-¡Twilight no es un objeto imbécil!- El castaño sacó sus armas y se puso en guardia.- ¿¡Qué está pasando aquí!?

-Oh… algo maravilloso joven extranjero.- la voz de Christopher llamó la atención de todos.- La era del caos al fin ha llegado.

-¡Christopher, hijo de puta! ¡Sabía que no eras de fiar!- Luna concentró magia en sus manos al igual que su hermana.

-¿Qué has hecho….? ¿¡Qué has hecho!?- Celestia sonaba furiosa y asustada.- ¡Has liberado algo…!

-¡Maravilloso, algo que será espectacular de ver…!- Todos miraron al sujeto como si estuviera loco.- Pero ahora iniciemos el verdadero baile.

Desde las sombra aparecieron otras figuras encapuchadas que fueron hacia ellos, en especial las chicas de los elementos de la armonía. Todas supieron de inmediato que el baile se cancela… Twilight apretó los dientes con fuerza al ver que su noche… su noche soñada fue arruinada.

-¡Pagarán por arruinar mi noche con Ise!- El collar de Twilight brilló para envolverla en su luz.

Sus manos y brazos fueron cubiertos por unos guantes blancos con el borde púrpura, usaba una blusa lavanda con toques morados, una falda morada con un listón rosa oscuro con el símbolo de la estrella de seis puntas del collar, unas telas de color purpura con una de color rosa hacían la imitación de una cola de esos colores. Finalmente unas botas que cubrían hasta sus muslos con un cuerno de unicornio espectral en su frente eran lo que la vestían ahora…

 **(Mega Man Battle Network 6 - Surge of Power! (EXTENDED))**

-¡Sorceress of the Stars!- Twilight invocó en su mano un círculo mágico púrpura.- ¡Etheral Blades!- Una ráfaga de cuchillas hechas de magia fueron hacia el enemigo que iba hacia ella.

El objetivo de ella creó un escudo mágico para protegerse del ataque mientras pisaba tierra y atacaba a Twilight con una patada que esta logró bloquear gracias a los entrenamientos con Rean. Twilight en eso notó la identidad de su atacante…

-¿Trixie?- la chica de pelo plata sonrió.

-Hola Sparkle… ¿Disfrutaste tu noche…? Por cierto ¡Para ti soy Pride!- Pride giro sobre su eje para dar una patada giratoria a la chica que se cubrió apenas y retrocedió por el impacto.

-¡Twilight!- las demás chicas iban a ir por su amiga. En eso, todas notaron que eran atacadas…

-¡Liquid Happiness!

-¡Incandescent Force!

-¡Lightning Valkirye!

-¡Heiress of Gaea!

-¡Precious Gem!

Todas activaron sus elementos y entraron en posición de batalla al mismo que se alejaban de los civiles que corrían para alejarse del campo de batalla. Rarity con Fluttershy crearon defensas para bloquear los ataques de las 2 nuevas figuras mientras Aj, Pinkie y Rainbow atacaban con ataques elementales que fueron esquivados por los atacantes…atacantes que ellos conocían.

-¿¡Gilda!?- Rainbow se mostró confundida al ver a la chica, esta usaba una chaqueta negra con toques amarillos, tenía alas ¿Cómo era posible?

-¿¡Tú!?- Pinkie miró con odio puro a Chester quien sonreía divertido.- ¿¡Qué haces aquí!?- Pinkie miró más seria al chico.

-Oh nada… sólo vine a divertirme y para tu información querida Pinkie, con ellos me debes decir Sloth.

-Jejeje, hola Rainbow… veo que estás lista para un round rápido y ahora soy Gluttony.

-¿Sloth y Gluttony? Dos de los pecados capitales…- Aj se puso en guardia mientras notaba que Pinkie y Rainbow miraban a esos dos con ira.- No se exalten ustedes dos, mantengan la cabeza fría.

-¡Primero hay que enseñarles una lección a estos bárbaros!- Todas asintieron a las palabras de Rarity y fueron al ataque.

Por su lado, Ise se defendía de los atraques de Flash quien no dudaba en atacar a puntos vitales, esas espadas eran peligrosas. En un movimiento rápido, Ise logró esquivar con gracia un corte a su cuello y dar un giro para atacar con su arma de manera veloz pero Flash lo bloqueo ante la sorpresa de esta… ¿Cómo, reaccionó casi como…?

-¿X-Rounder?- Ise retrocedió al ver que era atacado con la otra espada y decidió tomar distancia.

-Casi… soy superior a ti, un X-Rounder que apenas aprende su poder…soy un Cyber Rounder.- Las palabras del joven sorprendieron al castaño.- Y ahora soy Wrath.

[Un X-Rounder artificial, a diferencia tuya él ya tiene todas las habilidades que tú recién estas despertando pero ¿Cómo logró eso…?]- Ddraig sabía que este no sería un combate fácil.- [Será una tontería ir sin protección]- Ise sabía a qué se refería.

 **[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker]**

La armadura roja apareció en el cuerpo del joven quien se puso en guardia ante la mirada indiferente de Flash y rápidamente volvieron al ataque. En medio del intercambio inicial, Ise notó que las habilidades X-Rounder de Wrath eran ligeramente superiores a las suyas… al ser uno artificial, despertó con todo el potencial sin proceso de adaptación como él, esquivaba y predecía los ataques mejor que él y eso era un problema.

Con Celestia, Luna y Rean, los tres miraban a Christopher quién se presentó como Slut…Rean se mantenía algo alejado, sabía que en su estado debilitado no será de gran ayuda. Celestia y Luna le iban a sacar la información que querían a golpes.

-¡Habla infeliz! ¿¡Qué deseas hacer con la liberación de Discord!?- Celestia apuntaba al sujeto con una espada hecha de puro fuego.

-Jejeje, nada en verdad.

-¿¡Nos tomas por idiotas!?- Luna tenía su lanza de rayos en su mano.- ¿¡Haces esto por nada!?

-En efecto… si bien el plan original de mi familia era usar a Discord como un arma para destruir a la familia de ustedes… yo tengo planes distintos.- Lust creó varias esferas de energía alrededor de él.- Yo sólo deseo ver al mundo caer en el caos y la desesperación, ver el fin de este… esa será mi máximas satisfacción.

-Oficialmente, este tipo está loco.- Rean no podía creer tal ridiculez ¿Ver al mundo acabar sólo para tu satisfacción?

-Ni tanto… hay muchos que piensan como yo pero yo si actúo, me han tomado años de esfuerzos para saber donde estaba pero al fin, al fin llegó el día y mis 6 aliados me darán esa mano.

-¿6…?- Celestia sólo vio a 4…

-Si… Uno está bajo tierra terminando el proceso de liberación de Discord y el último aparecerá ahora.- Lust chasqueo los dedos.

Con los otros que aún no habían evacuado… Shining y Cadance los guiaban a las salidas, Velvet y Nightlight miraban el lugar donde su hija luchaba con esa chica, lo mismo pasaba con las demás y con Ise ¿Cómo pudo acabar esta noche así?

-Cadance, llévalos a las plaza yo iré a ayudar a Twily y el resto.

-¡Pero…!- la mujer no quería que su esposo fuera a arriesgar su vida…este iba a decir algo pero…

-¿¡Spike, qué te pasa!?- el grito de Swetie Belle. El niño se tomaba el pecho, el Rubí le estaba provocando dolor… esto…- ¡Spike!

 **-Jajajaja, es hora… despierta a tu avaricia y despierta.-** la voz proveniente de la piedra fue lo último que oyó antes de….

- **¡AAAAAAAAHHHHH!-** el grito casi rugido de Spike alertó a todos, en especial a Twilight quien notó como su hermano menor…era envuelto en unas llamas verdes.

Spike empezó a crecer en tamaño y músculos ante la mirada de horror de sus padres, familia y amigas. La ropa que llevaba se rompió mientras solo quedaba lo suficiente para que cubra su entrepierna. Su cabello verde creció hasta que le llegaba a la cintura, sus ojos se volvieron totalmente blancos y en su pecho…en donde estaba su corazón, estaba el Rubí incrustado…la energía verde que lo envolvía era agresiva… muy agresiva, ese no era Spike era Greed.

-¿Spike…?- Swetie Belle se quedó muda al ver a su amigo en ese estado… Velvet se desmayó en los brazos de su esposo mientras…

-Spike, oye campeón…- Greed miró a Shining acercarse a él y sin reparos le dio un golpe en el estómago que lo mandó a impactar hacia un muro a 8 metros de donde estaban.

-¡Shining!- Cadance gritó horrorizada al ver lo que pasó.

Greed dio un grito hacia los cielos mientras mostraba su poder y esta vez corría hacia el grupo de chicas en específico hacia Rarity. La chica no creía lo que veía. Spike, el pequeño Spike era… esa bestia. Al ver que Greed la iba a atacar, creó un muro de tierra que luego lo volvió diamante para protegerse pero se horrorizo al ver que Greed rompió el muro con su puño sin mucha dificultad, el golpe estaba cerca a ella pero el rayo amarillo de Rainbow inmovilizo a Greed ante el alivio de esta quién tomó distancia tras ver que este se empezó a mover nuevamente.

-¡No te distraigas!- Gluttony apareció atrás de Rainbow y le dio una patada en la espalda con tal fuerza que la chica sintió un daño horrible en su columna.

Rainbow cayó al suelo para que luego Gluttony la persiga para dar un golpe letal pero unas cuchillas de viento impidieron su avance. Gluttony miró a Fluttershy con odio quien, para sorpresa general, no se veía intimidada.

-¿Deseas actuar valiente?

-Nadie… Nadie… ¡Nadie lástima a mis amigos!- Fluttershy usó las raíces que había bajo tierra para tratar de atrapar a Gluttony pero Greed las destruyó con sus manos.- ¿¡Qué!?

-Buen trabajo grandulón.- Sloth apareció en el hombro de Greed.- A ver, juguemos algo…

-¡No estamos para tus juegos!- Aj y Pinkie gritaron para luego ir al ataque.

Sloth sacó una baraja de cartas para luego lanzarlas al aire ante la confusión de todos pero al ver a estas brillar, las hizo entender todo… se pusieron en defensa cuando las cartas explotaron en sus caras, la explosión las afecto ya que apenas se defendieron, todas se veían afectadas por el tan bajo truco.

-¡Chicas!- Twilight miró a sus amigas que estaban de rodillas algo lastimadas y aturdidas.- Ugh…

-¡No bajes la guardia Sparkle!- el ataque de Pride le impedía ayudar a sus amigas y hacer algo por Spike.

Creando un círculo mágico, Twilight creó varias ráfagas de luz mientras preparaba otro encantamiento con su mano libre. Pride sonrió mientras creaba varias plataformas mágicas para saltar en ellas y esquivar los ataques… lo que no espero fue ver a Twilight tele transportarse a un lado de ella y darle una patada en el abdomen. Pride no tomo eso con gracia y le lanzó a Twilight una esfera de magia a la chica a la cara. Twilight se defendió a penas pero cayó de la plataforma al suelo, esto no iba bien, miró a su costado para notar que Ise se defendía del desenfrenado ataque de Wrath…

-¿Por qué… por qué hacen esto?- Pride sonrió al escuchar la pregunta.

-Porque… todos aquí tenemos nuestros motivos para hacer esto, no es que lo vayas a entender…- Pride volvió al ataque…esto no iba nada bien.

Ise por su lado trataba de evitar que le corten el cuello ¿Cómo pasó este tipo a este nivel tan alto? Tal vez el hecho de ser un Cyber Rounder tiene sus consecuencias. Aún así, trataba de seguirle el ritmo a este tipo que ataca como si no hubiera mañana.

-Rayos, a este paso me veré obligado a usar el Tri System.- El Sekiryuutei sabía que hacer, si no hacía algo ahora estaba acabado.

De pronto, el temblor que sacudió el lugar detuvo a todos… esta energía, la risa de Lust llamó la atención de cada presente.

 **(Fin OST)**

-¡Es libre, al fin es libre!- Celestia y Luna no podían creerlo, tras 1000 años… Discord era libre.

 **-Vaya vaya ¿Estos son los elementos de la armonía? Que decepción.-** Del suelo, una sombra en forma de un algo amorfo se presentó ante todos.- **Hm, así que estás son Celestia y Luna…** \- Paso a ver a Ise quién se mostraba confuso al ver esa sombra.- **Tú, eres diferente al resto… interesante.**

-¿Qué rayos…?- Ise notó que los que seguían a Lust se retiraron hacia donde este estaba…- Pero que…

 **-Bueno bueno… veo que no me he presentado, mi nombre es Discord, la quimera del caos e hijo del Dios Loki.-** esas palabras sorprendieron a las 6 chicas mientras Ise sentía que esto no iba a acabar bien.- **Veo que ya conocen a mis amigos.**

-¿A qué juegas Discord?- Rean miró serio al ente quien rio sin restricciones.

 **-¿Hola? Quimera del Caos… el nombre habla por si sólo. Mi meta es infundir caos en el mundo y traer el Ragnarok que mi padre tanto ansia.**

-¿Caos…? Eso es…- Twilight no pudo continuar ya que Discord posó sus ojos sobre las 6 chicas.

 **-Los elementos de la Armonía… Risa, Generosidad, Amabilidad, Honestidad, Lealtad y el más poderoso de los 6, Magia… que luz tan repugnante tienen, tal como recuerdo.-** Rainbow le lanzó un rayo a esa sombra que se regeneró tras el impacto de inmediato.

-¿¡Cuál es tu punto feo!?- Discord sólo rio ante la reacción de la chica.

 **-Que esa luz tan falsa, debe desaparecer para que mi meta se cumpla, hablan de su armonía con tanta pasión pero hoy les voy a demostrar que es falso.** \- Ise alzó una ceja… ¿Falso?

 **-Se refiere a que las virtudes de las personas son sólo ilusiones, que en verdad sólo existe el beneficio personal y no el de un grupo.-** Haou habló a la voz de Ise.- **Ya decía yo que algo chocaba con mi energía y me impedía hablar contigo irónico que al liberarlo recuperé mi habilidad de hablar contigo.**

 _-Menos charla y más ayuda ¿Cómo lo vencemos?_ \- Ise no podía bajar la guardia.

 **-Eso no sabría decirte este enemigo también será nuevo para mí.** \- La honesta respuesta de Haou lo puso nervioso.

 **-Bueno, veo que es hora de iniciar nuestro pequeño juego.-** Discord miró a las 6 chicas.- **Si desean vencerme, inténtenlo… los esperaré en donde estuve durmiendo 1000 años y traigan a ese chico con ustedes si quieren, a más mejor.**

-¡No vamos a jugar tus juegos!- Luna estaba a punto de actuar cuando…

 **-Oh, yo no haría eso… no querrán que las personas de esta isla tengan accidentes.** \- Luna se detuvo mientras Celestia y Rean afilaban la mirada.- **Jejeje, espero ansioso su pronta visita elementos de la armonía…** \- La sombra de Discord desapareció de inmediato mientras Lust sonreía…al fin era hora.

-¡Nosotros también nos vamos!- Un círculo de transporte apareció debajo de los 6 Sins.

-¡Esperen….SPIKE!- Twilight trató de ir por su hermano quien se fue con ellos…habían desaparecido.- No ¡NO!

Twilight cayó de rodillas y empezó a llorar… su hermano menor ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? Ise se arrodilló a su lado y la abrazo para darle un apoyo… estaba furioso, esto se había salido de control. Las demás chicas también estaban afectadas a su modo, Rainbow se sintió traicionada por Gilda… lo que hizo no tiene nombre, Rarity no creía lo de Spike, esto no debía terminar así, Pinkie furiosa de ver a Chester con esos sujetos, ese tipo fue el que lideraba los abusos y burlas a su persona años atrás y si bien él parece haberlo olvidado, ella no. Sentía que Diane estaba pidiendo salir… no, no debía dejar eso pasar… al menos no ahora. Aj y Fluttershy estaban aturdidas y preocupadas…

-Luna, ve a ayudar a Shining y a Cadance.- Celestia notó que su ahijada ayudaba a su esposo a levantarse, se veía muy mal.

-Enseguida y también me llevaré al resto de civiles al centro de la ciudad… debemos…

-Lo sé… protegerlos.- Luna fue a hacer lo suyo mientras Celestia se tomaba la frente.- Lamento esto chicas, lamento que todo esto terminara así.

-¿Quién era ese ser directora y que hacían personas que conocemos con él?- Rarity hizo la pregunta al ver que Twilight aún no se recuperaba.

-Se llama Discord, hijo no registrado del Dios Loki y es conocido como la quimera del caos. Estuvo sellado mil años bajo esta isla, los ancestros de Celestia y Luna lo sellaron usando los elementos de la armonía.- la respuesta de Rean llamó la atención de todos.- A lo de los chicos… no lo sé, sólo creo que Christopher… es decir Lust tiene algo que ver.

-¿A qué se refiere?- Aj no entendió esa parte.

-Lust, él siempre fue alguien que sabía convencer a las personas a hacer lo que deseaba, tenía un don con las palabras tan increíble que te dice lo que deseas oír… incluso cumplir tus deseos personales.- Celestia estaba furiosa, debió seguir sus instintos y botar a ese imbécil de la isla hace años, que tonta.

-Por eso… Por eso Trixie, Gilda, Flash y ese idiota están con él, todos tienen un asunto con nosotros excepto Rarity, Aj y Fluttershy.- Pinkie mostraba una seriedad nada usual en ella.

Era verdad, Trixie detestaba a Twilight por ser mejor maga y opacarla según ella, Gilda estaba furiosa con Rainbow por elegir a sus amigas sobre ella, Flash se debió enterar de algún modo de la relación que nacía entre Ise y Twilight y busca desquitar su ira en el joven… con Chester, no lo sabe con certeza aún pero duda que sea sólo por el rechazo… debe haber algo más.

-¡Lo que no explica es porque usó a mi hermano, Spike no tiene nada que ver!- Twilight alzó la vista, estaba furiosa y un odio profundo empezó a nacer hacia Lust.

-Tal vez porque notó el talento de Spike.- Todos pasaron a ver a Ise.- Como ya comenté, Spike nació con la habilidad de usar un fuego muy peculiar…debió ver eso y de algún modo…logró hacer que el poder se salga de control….

-Pero no explica cómo lo contro…un minuto, esa gema que tenía en el pecho…- Rainbow recordó ese detalle, a pesar de estar lastimada en el suelo logró ver que Spike tenía un Rubí incrustado en el pecho.

-¡Es cierto, tal vez esa gema tenga una especie de magia o poder…tal vez el descontrol y demás sea por esa cosa!- Fluttershy pareció captar a lo que se refería, ya se le hacía raro tan extraño flujo de energía.

[No importa como sucedió todo, lo que nos debe importar ahora es ir tras Discord y sellarlo o vencerlo]- Ddraig sentía el flujo de energía en la isla, este era cada vez más caótico.- [Sólo será cuestión de tiempo antes que esta isla muera y el campo que la rodea caiga…sin esa última defensa, el mundo será sumido en el caos]

-Es tal como Ddraig dice, Discord tratará de seguro primero de controlar la gema que crea el campo de energía que rodea la isla.- Celestia miró a todos los jóvenes.- Sé que no estoy en posición de pedirles esto pero por favor, derroten a Discord.

-Un minuto… ¿no irá con nosotros?- Twilight no entendía el porqué su mentora estaba diciendo eso.

-Le encantaría Twilight pero lastimosamente lo único que tiene el poder de detener a Discord son los elementos de la armonía que ustedes usan.- Rean miró a su alumno.- Como sabes Ise, en mi estado me es imposible ir…Celestia y Luna menos ya que ellas harán algo más arriesgado.

-¿Qué cosa?- Celestia suspiró ante la pregunta de Ise.

-Usaremos nuestra magia para proteger la isla y sus habitantes de la energía caótica.- Esas palabras sorprendieron a todos, Rean sólo apretó los puños.

-¡No, maestra no… si hace eso, usted y Luna corren el riesgo de…!

-Es mi única solución para lo de ahora Twilight, sin los elementos no tengo una oportunidad de vencer a Discord, Rean está débil e incapaz de usar todo su poder… sólo quedan ustedes.- Los jóvenes se vieron entre ellos, era una responsabilidad enorme.

-Genial… salgo de una pelea a muerte para entrar en otra unas semana después…- Ise se levantó y miró a su maestro.- Creo que no hay otro camino… debemos detener a Discord antes que empiece a afectar el exterior.

-Hablaré con Sirzches, Miguel y Azazel…haré que estén en alerta, por si acaso.- Ise asintió a las palabras de su maestro.

-Un minuto…esto es algo grande…nos están pidiendo que salvemos el mundo…- Aj se mostraba nerviosa, este no era el modo en que pensó que pasaría la noche.

-¿Y? Yo lo salvé ya una vez, no todos los días tienes una oportunidad así.- Ise se mostraba más seguro que nunca, extrañamente siente que puede afrontar esto.

-Salvar el mundo ¡Nada más cool que eso!- Rainbow golpeó la palma de su mano.

-Bueno, de todos modos no podemos dejar que ese imbécil destruya nuestro hogar.- Rarity si bien estaba asustada…estaba lista.

-Yo… Yo también ayudaré…- Fluttershy daría todo de sí para ayudar a sus amigos.

-¡A pelear se ha dicho, nadie se mete con nosotros!- Pinkie estaba lista para la acción.

-Ah… bien, de todos modos iba a ir… no deseo un mundo en caos absoluto.- Aj se cruzó de brazos, hora de la acción.

Twilight sólo miraba el suelo, si bien sabía que debían hacer esto…estaba asustada, esto era grande… no era algo que vaya a salir bien por acto de magia y ya, debían pelear a muerte. Sus vidas estaban en riesgo al igual que las de los que viven en esta isla y si fallan, el mundo sucumbirá. No lo iba a permitir, notó que Ise tomo su mano en la suya, ese acto bastó para tomar su decisión.

-Directora, cuente con nosotros, detendremos a Discord.- Twilight se mostraba decidida… Celestia sonrió al ver eso.

-Muy bien ¿Ven esa pequeña caseta atrás?- la mujer señaló la arquitectura.- Ahí yace una de las tantas entradas al laberinto donde debe estar Discord…. una vez entren, será difícil que lleguen dónde está…de seguro lo modificó o puso otras cosas…deben tener cuidado.

Los jóvenes asintieron ante las palabras de la mujer. Ise miró a su maestro quien con la mirada le deseo buena suerte. El joven no dijo nada pero agradecía la preocupación de su maestro. Con eso hecho, no había tiempo que perder, los 7 jóvenes fueron a la caseta para usar la entrada a ese laberinto.

Celestia y Rean decidieron darse media vuelta e ir por Luna a ver como están las cosas. Al llegar al centro de la ciudad, se sorprendieron al ver a mucha gente reunida.

-¿Qué pasó Lulu?- Celestia notó que su hermana trataba de calmar a todos.

-¡Lo que debía pasar, las personas están asustadas y la alarma es general….no puedo calmar a todos!- Celestia notó que muchos pedían explicaciones, otros una acción rápida para solucionar el problema, etc.

Rean supo que esto pasaría, los habitantes de esta isla estaban tan acostumbrados a que nada pase que un simple desastre los ponía así… así era una sociedad que no tenía problemas. Celestia supo que en parte fue su culpa, mantener este estilo de vida sin riesgos ha hecho que la gente no sepa que hacer frente a estas situaciones... Slut lo sabía, el muy maldito lo sabía.

-¡Hagan algo!

-¡Esta isla y su pueblo son su responsabilidad!

Los gritos de los más revoltosos demostraban la desesperación… Cadance y Shining miraban la reacción del pueblo con decepción… Shining sobre todo, Rean tenía razón, no hay diferencia entre aquí y afuera, los defectos los encuentras en todo sitio… Lo de Flash basto para que vea eso.

-¡Cierren la boca!- El grito de Rean calló a cada revoltoso del lugar.- ¡Si sólo van a quejarse… piérdanse, ahora mismo hay persona sque si van a actuar para proteger a gente que entre ustedes si valen la pena!- Unos iban a reclamar pero…- Si uno abre la boca para hablar mal de Celestia y Luna… piénselo bien porque será lo último que haga.- la amenaza de Rean sumado a su fría mirada y voz bastó…

-Rean, gracias…- Celestia agradeció el gesto de su novio.- Luna…

-Lo sé…- La mujer miró a Rean para luego darle un beso rápido.- En caso de que…

-No pienses en ello… ten fe en ellos.- Rean luego beso a Celestia quién en el fondo, se moría del miedo.- Suerte a ustedes dos…

Ambas asintieron y tras verse la una a la otra una vez más, usaron su magia para crear alas etéreas para ir al cielo… a una determinada altura, alzaron sus manos para mandar su propia magia hacia la isla en modo de lluvia, hacerlo detuvo en cierto grado la energía caótica pero el riesgo era alto, podían morir o perder sus habilidades mágicas… para siempre.

-Señor Rean…- el hombre notó como las Crusaders lo veían con algo de miedo.

-No teman, Ise y las chicas arreglarán esto…- Rean abrazó a las 3 para darles un sentimiento de seguridad.- Crean en ellos.

Eso era lo único que podían hacer ahora, creer.

* * *

-Que oscuro…- Ise notó que en efecto, la iluminación aquí era nula.

-Yo lo arreglo.- Aj creó en su mano una llama que al menos permitió que todos se vean.

Las estructuras del laberinto ya no eran de una piedra común como lo era antes ahora eran paredes de un tono muy oscuro que no daba ningún tipo de brillo. Todos sabían que esto significa que Discord no les iba a poner el camino muy fácil que digamos.

-¿Qué hacemos…?- Fluttershy miró a sus amigos, se notaba temerosa… esto le daba mucho miedo.

-Avanzar…es todo lo que podemos hacer.- Twilight sabía que estaban contra el tiempo… no sabe cuánto Celestia y Luna aguantaran.- Sólo…Sólo no se separen.

-¿No, por qué? Sería más fácil buscar si…

-No Pinkie, este es un laberinto, Dios sabe que pasará si nos separamos…- Rarity miraba a sus costados, nada que alegre su humor, el lugar necesita un cambio de decoración.

-Volar tampoco lo veo factible, no creo que exista otro camino que… avanzar a pie.- Rainbow se mostraba frustrada, a ella le gustaba volar cuando usaba su elemento.

Todos siguieron caminando, tratando de encontrar el camino y de paso no ser tomados por sorpresa. Ise podía ver sin ningún problema debido a sus ojos, aún así algo le preocupa… algo no va muy claro aquí, casi parece que Discord los trajo aquí adrede, como si deseará esto…

-¿Ise?- La voz de Twilight lo sacó de sus pensamientos.- ¿Pasa algo?

-No… sólo… sólo pensaba unas cosas.- Sin pruebas concluyentes, Ise no podía decir nada.

Twilight lo miró con duda pero decidió dejarlo pasar…ahora mismo su mente estaba centrada en salvar a Spike y hacer pagar a ese imbécil que se atrevió a usar a su hermano menor… aún así, lo que pasó antes de todo esto… el beso y su confesión ¿Debía tomar ese beso como que él sentía lo mismo o fue por el calor del momento?

-O-Oye…-Twilight miró al Sekiryuutei quien no decía nada ya que tenía varias ideas en la cabeza.- Sobre…. el beso…

-¿Qué pasa con eso?- Ise no entendía el porqué de la pregunta… él ya había aceptado sus sentimientos, aunque quizás decirle era lo que faltaba.

-Pues… ¿Qué nos hace ahora…?- Ise con ayuda de Ddraig captó la pregunta, que idiota era…

-Obviamente nos hace…

-¡Oigan, miren!- la voz de Pinkie los interrumpió, Ise suspiró pero ambos vieron la razón de la que porque ella grito.- ¡No hay camino!

-No es posible, este es el único camino que quedaba…- Rainbow alzó vuelo para ver todo desde arriba.- Agh… nada…

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?- Fluttershy miró a Twilight quien pensaba en una posible salida.

-Hmmn, tal vez usar la fuerza bruta o que Rarity use su magia en ese muro.

-Lo he estado intentando… algo hace que mi magia no funcione en este muro a pesar de que está hecho de tierra.- Rarity suspiro al ver que su intento estaba fallando.

-Entonces usemos la fuerza bruta.- Aj se acercó a dicho muro para darle un buen golpe y derrumbarlo.

Ise miró a todos los lados, en efecto no había otro camino y este era el único que había en todo el rato que van caminando además, es demasiado sospechoso que… cuando vio que Aj lanzaba el ataque, su X-Pulse se activó indicando que….

 _-¿¡Por qué mierda no avisas antes, estúpido X-Pulse!?-_ Ise captó el peligro de inmediato pero…-¡Aj no lo hagas, es una trampa!

El grito de advertencia del Sekiryuutei vino demasiado tarde, cuando el golpe de la rubia impacto ese muro… este se empezó a volver energía, energía que empezó a modificar el lugar, nuevos muros aparecieron de la nada que empezaban a separarlos…

-¡Maldita sea!- Ise vio como sus amigas eran separadas por las repentinas estructuras.- ¡Twilight!

-¡Ise!- La chica sólo pudo ver un segundo al Sekiryuutei antes de verse separada como el resto…

 **-Jajajajaja, vaya… al fin… ya decía yo cuando activaban mi trampa.**

-¡Discord!- Ise se puso alerta… ahora que la estructura había cambiado…tenía más espacio.- ¡Muéstrate!

En medio del lugar, la misma sombra sólo que esta vez un poco más grande apareció frente a Ise. Se podía ver que Discord sonreía y eso le ponía de los nervios.

 **-Vaya vaya…nunca creí encontrar a uno como yo aquí.** \- Ise se mostró confuso al oír eso.

-¿Uno como tú?- Discord se movió a través del lugar para ver a Ise desde todos los ángulos.

 **-Si… se nota que eres una masa viva de caos, tu vida nunca es pacífica, atraes seres de gran poder hacia ti… buenos o malos…** \- Discord sabía que este chico era inmune a su poder de alteración y engaño, se veía que habían no una sino 3 esencias que empujaban esa energía para que no lo afecte, siente que lo hacen con la intención de tenerlo cuerdo para ellos mismos romper su mente más adelante.

-No sé a que juegas pero no te servirá… Aún con lo que haces, Loki no cambiará su opinión sobre ti.- Las palabras de Ise afectaron un poco al ser de caos pero se mantuvo sereno y ocultó bien su ira.

 **-Al contrario Sekiryuutei y ser de la oscuridad… veo que no captas mis verdaderas intenciones.-** Discord creó en frente de Ise una especie de espejo.- **¿Qué ves ahí?**

Ise se fijo bien en su reflejo, para su sorpresa dos figuras empezaron a nacer de este…ninguna era clara pero Ise pudo ver que uno era un dragón monstruoso y otro era la de su armadura con una apariencia ligeramente diferente, una majestuosa apariencia.

-¿Qué demonios…?

 **-Esos son los caminos por el cual te separas, uno es de la destrucción del mundo y de ti mismo y el otro es la salvación de este y de tu misma vida… ningún camino es claro pero es por esto que eres un ser hecho de caos… pero parece que puedes hallar un camino hacia la armonía, hallar un equilibrio… muy peculiar, eres una existencia muy extraña…**

-¿Y eso que significa en todo este asunto?- Ise miraba al ser confundido.

 **-Que eres alguien que nunca lograré afectar con mis poderes pero el resto sí…** \- Ise tardó en captar a lo que se refería… hasta que…- **Lo descubriste…**

-¡Aléjate de ellas, no te atrevas a hacerles algo o te juro que…!

 **-¿Qué, me matarás? Idiota, solo los elementos son capaces de hacer tal hazaña… soy un ente de caos como tú, no puedo morir en tus manos… además…-** Discord se puso cara a cara con Ise.- **¿Qué temes, que tus amigas caigan en la desesperación, que tu nueva novia… descubra que tienes otra en casa?-** Ise se sorprendió al oír eso. **\- Lo sé, me tomé el tiempo de hurgar en las memorias de ustedes mientras vagaban en el laberinto.**

-¡Por eso nos hiciste venir!

 **-¡Bravo, muy inteligente!-** Discord rio ante la cara de ira pura de Ise.- **Fue difícil, contigo sólo conseguí esa pizca de información. Aún así, con tus 6 amigas… he podido ver más. Sus miedos y el de tu amada Twilight… oh, el amor… tan bello pero también tan doloroso, me pregunto cómo se sentirá al ver lo que teme en su cara… ¡Jajajajaja!**

-¡Hijo de puta!- Ise lanzó un Dragon Shoot a la sombra que se desintegró por el ataque.- ¡Ya verás cuando te tenga en mis manos!

 **-Jajajajaja para eso deberás atraparme.-** Discord reapareció esta vez en el techo.- **Mejor avanza Sekiryuutei, el tiempo corre…. tic tac tic tac… si tienes suerte tal vez logres salvar a una de ellas… ¡Jajajaja!-** Discord desapareció ante la clara furia de Ise quien golpeó la pared para calmar su frustración.

-¡Maldita sea, todo era una trampa!

 **-Sin duda alguna, sea lo que este tipo haya planeado, tiene algo que ver con los elementos de la Armonía que mi hermana creo, estos están conectados a sus dueños y si ellas pierden su camino o eso lo que las caracteriza…**

[Los elementos perderán su poder y eso es lo que él quiere… mierda, es astuto y sabe aprovechar la situación…]- Ddraig sabía que estaban en desventaja…- [Si lo que dice es verdad… sólo nos queda esperar que las chicas…no caigan en su juego]

-Twilight, Pinkie, Rarity, Aj, Fluttershy, Rainbow…. resistan, no caigan en su juego.- Ise empezó a correr por el único camino que había, ese Dragon Shoot le hizo ver que era imposible abrir un orificio a este lugar… siguió corriendo, ojalá no sea tarde.

* * *

-Rayos… no puedo creer que me haya separado del resto.- Aj caminaba por el único camino que había.- Estúpido Ise, cualquier es más rápido en avisar que no destruya la puerta.

Aj caminaba en espera de que logre verse con el resto o al menos salir de aquí… la chica seguía su camino pero nada, todo era un camino interminable…

-¿Hm?- Aj en eso notó una luz más adelante…- Tal vez…

Apresuró el paso y al verse en frente de lo que creaba dicha luz, se sorprendió al ver que era espejo que flotaba en medio de la nada. Eso la confundió, al acercarse a este notó algo…

-¿Eso es…?- Aj miró que eran las imágenes de sus amigas… parecían charlar sobre ella.- ¿Chicas…?

Al tocar el espejo con su mano, este se hizo pedazos ante la clara sorpresa de Aj quien se cubrió para evitar un daño. Luego de unos segundos, abrió los ojos para ver a sus amigas…o al menos eso parecía.

-¿Chicas…?

 **-Oigan ¿no les aburre que Aj sólo diga la verdad?-** "Pinkie" habló con un tono de fastidio.

-¿Q-Qué?

 **-En efecto, sólo dice las cosas sin pensar en lo que los demás piensen…**

 **-Esa vez en que me dijo que me veía ridícula con ese vestido ¿Qué no pudo tener más delicadeza?**

 **-Incluso una vez me pidió que la deje en paz porque estaba muy ocupada… que sutil…**

-No… esperen, eso fue porque…- Aj no pudo ver que eran ilusiones, eran falsas… su parte racional le decía que era imposible que ellas digan eso pero aún así, verlas hablar…

 **-Tal vez lo mejor es dejemos de ser sus amigas… ¿Quién quiere a alguien que dice la verdad aunque duela…?-** "Twilight" dio el golpe de gracia… el corazón de Aj se estrujo al escuchar eso.

La pobre chica calló de rodillas al suelo ¿Eso pensaban? Si bien sabía que a veces se le pasaba la mano con sus palabras pero nunca pensó que pensarían así… ¿La iban a abandonar si seguía siendo honesta sin reparos…?

Si bien antes no le hubiera importado que eso pasara… ahora, tras vivir tanto con ellas le era imposible imaginar su vida sin sus amigas… No, el pensamiento dolía demasiado… no podía… no era tan fuerte para soportar de nuevo ese rechazo…

-No… No quiero volver a estar sola…- Aj se agarró la cabeza mientras lágrimas salían de sus ojos…- Si ser honesta me condena a estar sola… prefiero…. prefiero… ¡Prefiero no volver a ser honesta!

Al decir esas palabras, el elemento de la armonía perdió todo brillo y el traje de la chica se hizo simples destellos de luz para verla en su traje de gala… la gema no brillaba más al igual que los ojos de la chica… había perdido lo que la hacía ella.

 **-Jejejeje… una menos… 5 más….** \- Discord rio al ver eso…falta poco.

* * *

-Que horrible lugar y yo que creí que el bosque era de mal gusto…- Rarity caminaba sin reparos…- Ugh, el barro aquí está manchando mis botas…

Rarity estaba furiosa… no solo se arruinó una bella noche, sino que además ahora estaban peleando con un ser que era hijo de un Dios nórdico y estaba ahora en un laberinto horrible separada de sus amigos… que desgracia.

-Y para empeorar todo… Spiky Wiky está siendo usado por ese rufián… ya verá cuando le ponga mis manos sobre él…

La chica siguió caminando, estaba harta de que después de tanto camino no haya encontrado nada, ni una salida o a sus amigas... cuando ya estaba a punto de dar otro grito de exasperación vio una luz muy cerca al frente suyo, corrió en dirección de esta en esperanza de que sea algo bueno…

-¿Un espejo?- La chica miró el extraño objeto con duda… ¿Qué hacía algo así aquí?- Oh bueno… nunca es tarde para revisar como estoy.

Rarity se posó en frente de este mientras se arreglaba un poco el cabello… su maquillaje estaba arruinado, estúpido sudor…

-¿Hm?- de pronto, notó algo en el espejo que no era su reflejo…- ¿Spike?

En efecto, era una imagen del niño… no sólo eso… se sorprendió cuando el espejo se volvió trozos y que en frente de ella, el niño la vea con indiferencia.

-¿Spike…? ¡Spike, que bien que has vuelto a…!

- **Dime porque….-** Rarity se detuvo al oírlo.- **Dime porque… a pesar de que no sientes nada por mí… has sido tan generosa conmigo.**

-¿D-De que hablas? Es obvio, eres como un hermano para mí.- Rarity respondió con algo de miedo… ¿Qué estaba pasando?

 **-Aún así… tu generosidad sólo alimento mi esperanza de que tal vez un día me veas como algo más… que idiota fui…**

-Spike espera… no pienses así… si, no puedo aceptar tus sentimientos, hay mucho que tomar en cuenta y…

 **-¿Qué te ha dado esa generosidad? Nada que personas que te siguen porque les haces favores, mi hermana y sus amigas no son distintas.** \- Rarity retrocedió un poco al recordar ese incidente donde ellas se aprovecharon de su generosidad y… **\- ¿Aún crees que ser generoso es bueno en este mundo?**

-¡Fue un acto generoso lo que salvó a mi mamá!- Rarity sentía que sus creencias estaban en conflicto.

 **-Eso o sólo tratas de creerte esa mentira… nadie hace algo sin esperar nada a cambio… ese hombre de seguro lo hizo porque quería gente que velara por él antes de morir.-** Rarity sintió que… eso podía ser…

¿Era posible… la generosidad real no existe…? Si bien ella nunca espera nada de nadie…a veces, sus actos sólo…. sólo le han dado problemas y nada bueno… ser generoso en esta vida… no sirve para lograr tus metas… no sirve…

-No… no he ganado nada y para empeorar todo… es mi culpa que tal vez… hayas… hayas terminado así Spike…- Rarity cayó de rodillas…- ser generosa… es inútil…

El elemento de la generosidad perdió todo rastro de brillo mientras el traje de la chica se volvió su traje de gala… la gema que representa la generosidad se volvió opaca tal como los ojos de Rarity…

* * *

-Estoy perdida…- Pinkie caminaba deprimida, se había separado de sus amigas y de Ise… ¿Qué podía ser peor?- ¡Kya!

Pinkie cayó al suelo tras tropezar con sus propios pies… que estúpido de su parte. Quejándose del dolor, Pinkie se levantó con pesar para luego retomar su marcha…su larga y aburrida marcha.

-¿Qué puedo hacer…? ¿Cantar, tararear?- Pinkie pensaba en modos para matar el tiempo en su camino sólo para ver al frente suyo una luz…- ¡Luz, una salida!

La chica corrió rápidamente hacia la fuente de la luz sólo para ver que era un espejo… uno muy extraño….

-¿Qué hace un espejo aquí…? ¿Habrá una peluquería cerca?- Pinkie miró de cerca dicho espejo para ver que su reflejo era…distinto…- ¿Eh?- la chica se froto los ojos para ver que no era una ilusión…- ¿Diane?

Al ver que su reflejo en efecto era Diane, el espejo se rompió ante la sorpresa de ella y también… algo de miedo… cuando miró al frente se encontró con Diane…

-¿Cómo…?

 **-Fufufufu… Pinkamena ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a seguir actuando como un bufón…cuánto vas a seguir sonriendo?-** Pinkie retrocedió ante esa pregunta.- **Si tu sonrisa es falsa.**

-N-No… no es verdad… yo sonrió porque estoy feliz… tengo a mis amigas y ellas ríen conmigo…- la sonrisa sádica de Diane la hizo temblar.

 **-¿Ríen contigo… o se ríen de ti…? Acéptalo Pinkamena, siempre serás la rara niña que jugaba con rocas porque no tenía amigos.**

-No… no es verdad… he cambiado, ya no estoy sola….- Pinkie trataba de sonar fuerte pero las palabras de Diane golpeaban en su latente miedo.

- **¿No…? Eres un bufón, un payaso… se ríen de ti Pinkie, de lo patética que eres…** \- las risas que se empezaron a escuchar no ayudaban a la pobre chica que estaba asustada…

-No… No es verdad…. no se rían de mí…- los traumas pasados empezaron a volver… las risas, las burlas a su persona… cada risa era peor que la anterior… ¿Sus amigas se reían de ella…? Si era así…- ¡Ya cállense, no quiero más risas, odio las risas!

El elemento de la risa perdió todo brillo, el cabello esponjoso de la chica se volvió totalmente lacio mientras su traje de batalla se volvía el de gala, las lágrimas que salían de sus ahora apagados ojos eran lo único que se oían al caer al suelo… Pinkie había perdido su sonrisa…

* * *

-Esto no es cool…- Rainbow flotaba en el aire, trato en varios momentos de volar para ver si hallaba una salida…no hubo éxito.- Encima de todo, perdí contacto con el resto…. como Rarity diría, esto es lo peor que paso…

Rainbow siguió su camino, preocupada por todas y más por Fluttershy… la pobre debe estar muerta de miedo… Aún así, tenía fe en que podría salir adelante, era una chica fuerte a fin de cuentas. A pesar de todo, estaba furiosa… cuándo se encuentre al idiota que hizo este lugar le hará pagar todas…

-¿Y eso?- Rainbow notó que no lejos de ella, había una luz…- ¡Genial, al fin… ya me estaba volviendo loca!- Volando hacia dicha luz, Rainbow notó que no era lo que esperaba…- ¿Un espejo…? Debe ser una broma…

La chica miró el espejo flotante, que raro… aunque no dudaba que era un buen cambio de escenario, se miró en él y no pudo negar que… se veía bien con ese delineador para ojos, tal vez lo use más seguido… sin que nadie lo note.

De pronto para su sorpresa se vio a ella misma más joven con una Gilda igual de joven, era cuando jugaban de niñas corriendo, escalando… sonrió por la nostalgia pero al ver que el espejo se rompía en frente de ella la puso en alerta al ver a que ahora tenía frente suyo a su yo más joven…

-¿Qué está….?

- **¿Por qué… por qué la traicionaste?-** la pregunta hizo que Rainbow la mire con rabia.

-¡Yo no traicione a nadie, yo soy leal a todos mis amigos!- Rainbow respondió con voz alta, no iba a dejar que su yo más joven le hable así.

 **-¿Leal? Traicionaste a Gilda.-** la respuesta la descuadro… ¿Traicionó a Gilda?- **Elegiste a tus nuevas amigas sobre la que tuviste años… la que te dio la pasión por correr, la adrenalina…**

-¡Eso es porque… porque trato mal a mis nuevas amigas… debía disculparse!- Rainbow dudó de sus propias palabras…

 **-Tal vez debiste hablar con ella… tal vez así, ella no se habría unido a esos sujetos…** \- Rainbow sintió el peso de la culpa al oír eso…no…no pensó en ese camino…- **Eres una traidora… una traidora…**

-¡No, no lo soy!- Rainbow se tapó los oídos para no seguir oyendo la palabra traidora pero era imposible… las oía… tenía razón, no hizo nada para arreglar las cosas… sólo… sólo se quedó callada… era una traidora….- ¡No… ya no más, no quiero oír más… ya no volveré a ser leal a nadie… prefiero eso a que me traten de traidora!

El elemento de la Lealtad, perdió todo brillo… el traje de la chica se volvió su traje de gala…sus ojos ya no tenían ese gesto de lealtad a sus amigos… lo había perdido, tal como perdió su mayor don.

* * *

-¿Hola… Rainbow, Twilight, Ise-san, Aj, Pinkie, Rarity…. alguien…?- Fluttershy caminaba con temor… cuando pateo una pequeña roca se asustó.-¡Kya!... Oh… era sólo una roquita…

La chica suspiró al ver que seguía con su actitud… tenía miedo, de ser por ella no haría esto pero sus amigos dependen de ella. Como odia esto, a veces desearía ser más valiente o intrépida pero no podía, su tímido carácter siempre predominaba… eso y su amabilidad.

-Oh… me quiero ir…- Fluttershy en eso notó una luz no muy lejos de su posición.- ¡Luz, que bien!- la chica voló hacia la fuente de luz sólo para ver para su decepción un espejo…- ¿Un espejo? Cielos… yo sólo quiero salir de aquí.

Fluttershy se acercó a ver el dicho objeto para luego ver que en su reflejó se veía algo más, acercó más la mirada sólo para notar que… era un recuerdo de los días en que se burlaban de ella… iba a decir algo cuando el espejo en frente suyo se hizo pedazos. Al ver mejor, se vio en frente de esos niños que se burlaban de ella y su yo joven… esta la miraba con rabia.

- **¿Por qué… Por qué nunca actuaste, acaso no sabes los problemas que pudiste ahorrarte por ser más agresiva?**

-No… yo soy así… todos dicen que mi amabilidad es lo que me define.- Fluttershy respondió con honestidad…

 **-¿Amabilidad? ¡Bah! ¡Esas son estupideces!-** la pequeña Fluttershy tomó una piedra y al ver que otro de los abusivos se le acercaban, le dio con esta en la cabeza.

-¿¡Qué has hecho!?- Fluttershy se vio horrorizada ante tal acto.

 **-Lo que debiste hacer hace años…-** Se vio como los abusivos se iban corriendo del miedo.- **¿Ves… la crueldad y sus beneficios?**

-Y-Yo no soy como tú…- Fluttershy retrocedió con miedo sólo para verse rodeada por distintos seres horribles.- ¡No, aléjense!

 **-Pedirlo amablemente no servirá…debes ser despiadada…cruel…sólo así sobrevive el más fuerte.-** Los gritos de Fluttershy eran cada vez más fuerte.

Se sentía débil, tenía miedo… debía… debía sobrevivir y si para hacerlo debe ser más cruel… lo hará.

-¡Aléjense de mí estúpidas criaturas!- la chica los alejó con varias cuchillas de viento que los hizo pedazos… la Fluttershy pequeña sonrió satisfecha…- ¡No más…. no más amabilidad!

El elemento de la amabilidad perdió todo brillo mientras la chica vestía su traje de gala… su mirada carecía de esa gran bondad que era característica de ella…

* * *

-¿Chicas? ¿Ise?- Twilight caminaba con un poco de temor a través del único camino que tenía en frente suyo.- Ugh… maldita sea… ¿Por qué no pensé que podría ser una trampa de Discord, desde cuando soy tan idiota?- Twilight estaba algo cansada pero también sabía la respuesta a su reciente pregunta.- Por eso dirán que el amor te hace idiota…

Twilight tenía aún en su mente el beso con Ise y lo que este significó, quería creer que significaba que eran novios, que él la ama como ella lo ama pero esa partecita de ella que le pica con la duda no la deja tranquila, a menos que oiga de la boca de Ise que son algo más que amigos, esa duda y miedo no se irán, tenía que estar segura para no ilusionarse para después sufrir.

-¿Qué tan lejos esta una salida o algo que no sea sólo este estúpido camino?- La chica ya se estaba desesperando… quería salir para ver a sus amigas, salvar a su hermano…. ver a Ise.- ¿Hm y eso?- a lo lejos, Twilight notó que a unos metros de ella había una luz, quizás la salida.- ¡Al fin!

Twilight corrió hacia la fuente de luz para poder ver que era y tal vez finalmente salir de aquí pero al ver de cerca, se decepcionó… era un espejo, la chica suspiró cansada y triste ¿Cómo iba a salir de aquí? En eso decidió ver el espejo, tal vez haya una pista aquí y ella ni por enterada.

-A ver…- Twilight miró el espejo para su sorpresa se vio con ella misma sólo que… ¿triste?- ¿Qué?

El espejo se rompió en pedazos, la chica se cubrió para que los trozos no la lastimen pero…al abrir los ojos se vio en frente de sus amigas que al verla se alejaban de ella.

-¿Chicas….? ¡Un segundo, no se vayan!- Twilight trato de ir hacia ellas pero no podía, sus pies estaban pegados al piso.- ¿¡Qué está pasando!?

La chica sólo vio como sus amigas desaparecían de su campo de visión… sintió que la abandonaban…. no, eso no podía ser… debía… debía haber una explicación. Cuando miró a otro lado, sonrió al ver que era…

-¡Ise!- la chica notó como el castaño la veía a lo lejos.- ¡Ise, ayúdame… debemos ir por las chicas y…! ¿Ise… que haces?- Twilight notó que este se daba vuelta y se empezaba a ir…. dejándola atrás.- ¡No, espera…. no te vayas!

Twilight trato de moverse pero no podía, seguía pegada al suelo y eso la estaba desesperando… se estaba yendo, la estaba dejando atrás… no… no quería eso, después de todo lo que dijo… después de decir lo que sentía ¿la iba a abandonar? ¿Acaso… no le importaba, ella no valía nada para él o sus amigas? No… no podía ser…

-¡Ise, no te vayas... no me dejes!- Twilight dio un último grito desesperado… sólo para ver con horror que… Ise besaba a alguien… a Rias… acaso… acaso ellos ya eran algo, eso quiere decir que….- No…. ¡No!... ¡NOOOOOOOOO!

El grito de dolor de Twilight fue tal que la chica libero parte de su magia que hizo temblar el lugar. Cayó de rodillas mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos… estaba sola… sin amigas, sin amor… no valía la pena… todo lo que le dijeron sobre la amistad era… mentira… mentira… Creyó en ello pero… no era lo que creyó, sólo eran mentiras y el amor, sólo daba… dolor….

-No…. No necesito a nadie… debí…. debí estar sola desde el inicio….- Twilight bajó la cabeza triste, dolida… con el corazón hecho pedazos….

El elemento de la magia perdió todo brillo, el traje de la chica se volvió su traje de gala mientras el elemento ya no brillaba, se había vuelto opaco… al igual que los ojos de Twilight, esa chispa en sus ojos se había apagado… esa chispa que representaba su magia… su amistad… su amor, se había ido….

* * *

-¡Twilight!- Ise sintió que algo pasó, algo le pasó a Twilight….no sólo a ella, el resto también, si algo había logrado hacer en estos días con ellas fue reconocer sus energías y estas habían sufrido un cambio…. un cambio nada bueno.- Maldición ¿Dónde están?

[Tengo un mal presentimiento compañero, algo malo está pasando y no creo que la vayamos a tener fácil]- Ise sabía que las palabras de Ddraig eran reales, algo malo estaba a punto de suceder.

Siguió corriendo para ver si lograba llegar a un lado… escuchó que Alfa, Beta y Gamma hablaban sobre una energía molesta que trataba de afectar su mente y emociones y que era molesto destruirla a cada rato. Irónico, esos 3 le estaban ayudando sin saber, sus deseos de ser ellos quienes lo hagan caer le estaban dando la oportunidad de no preocuparse por la magia loca de Discord.

-¿Y eso?- en frente suyo vio una luz… ¿Acaso?- Ojala sea el fin de este camino de mierda…

Dio un salto hacia esa luz para luego verse frente a esos 6 o mejor dicho 7 ya que…. Envy estaba en frente de él. Notó que también un enorme ser con varias características de varios animales, garras, alas, cuernos… su largo cuerpo era el de un Dragón Oriental… nada más eso tenía de dragón, tenía patas de otros animales y su cabeza era la combinación de una cabra con la de un león…

 **-Bravo… bravo, al fin lograste llegar Sekiryuutei, es bueno ver que uno llegó aquí sin… caer en la desesperación.-** Esa voz, era Discord…- **Aunque no me sorprende, esos 3 seres dentro tuyo son una molestia…**

-Cierra la boca… ¿A qué te refieres con eso de caer?- Todos rieron al oír la pregunta.- ¿¡De qué se ríen!?

-De esto….- Lust alzó la mano para mostrar los elementos del armonía… sólo que no había brillo en las gemas.

-¿Los elementos….?- Ise miró con horror los objetos… ¿Acaso?- ¿Dónde….? ¿¡Dónde están!?

-Aquí….- Pride señaló a un costado del lugar, en efecto…. las 6 chicas se veían ahí sentadas, cabizbajas- Suerte con que te hagan caso…

-¡Chicas!- Ise fue hacia sus amigas y se quitó la máscara y casco para verlas mejor…- ¿Aj… estás bien…?

-S-Si…- la chica desvió la mirada…. estaba mintiendo.- Oye… está todo bien aquí…

-JA, tonterías… lo que está pasando es solo una estupidez.- Fluttershy habló con un tono cruel y burlesco.- Lo mejor será que todo desaparezca, jajajaja.

-¡Cierra el pico, odio las risas!- esas palabras de la boca de Pinkie, eran algo que él nunca espero oír…- ¡Mejor cállense!

-Uuuuhhhh, esto se ve bonito ¡Mío!- Rarity se llevó a la mano una pequeña.- ¡Oh mi bello diamante, nunca te dejaré… eres mío… MÍO!- Rarity se había vuelto egoísta.- ¿Qué ves? ¡No me quitarás a Tom!

[¿Tom? Ok… esto está mal, han perdido sus virtudes]

-Con amigas como estas para que deseo enemigos son patéticas, mejor que se queden donde están.- Rainbow no le importaba lo que les pasara.

-No… Rarity es egoísta, Pinkie es malhumorada, Fluttershy es cruel, Aj es una mentirosa y Rainbow una chica que no le importa sus amigos… Twilight…- Ise se acercó con miedo a la chica…- Twilight soy yo, Ise…- la chica no reaccionó….- Twily…

-¡No me toques!- Twilight alejó la mano de Ise con la suya, ese acto sorprendió a Ise y le dolió más que cualquier golpe…- ¡No te me acerques, que nadie se me acerque, quiero estar sola!

-Twilight…- Ise hizo un último intento de hacerla entrar en razón…

-¡Tú….Tú no te me acerques, mejor vete con esa pelirroja en tu hogar… yo ya no te quiero ver…. NUNCA!- Esas palabras…. esas palabras… ¿Tanto dolía unas palabras? Si... lo hacían…

-¿Qué pasa, te rechazó tu novia? Ahora sabes lo que mi amigo aquí sintió.- Sloth señaló a Wrath quien sonreía…que bien se sentía verlo así.

-No te sientas mal guapo…a fin de cuentas…ya nada cambiará…- Gluttony sonrió al decir eso….Ise apretó los dientes al escuchar eso….

 **-Bueno chico…así son las cosas, la armonía ha muerto…tus amigas han perdido sus dones y tu novia ya no te quiere ver….que…**

-Cállate….- Ise apretó los dientes con fuerza mientras sentía que sus facciones de dragón aparecían en su cara…. los ojos, los dientes…. las escamas… estaba furioso… Sus amigas…. Twilight…. SU Twilight…. las había…. las había…- ¿Cómo te atreves **a hacerle esto a mi novia y a mis amigas**?

[250%... 270%... 300%... 350%... 400%]- Ddraig estaba compartiendo la ira de su poseedor y compañero, él también apreciaba a las chicas… Twilight era alguien a quien él tenía en un alta estima por lo que hizo por ellos antes y estos miserables… le han quitado esa chispa de magia, de amista y amor, tal era esa ira que el nivel de sincronía salto al 400% a pesar de que el límite era de 290%.

-¿Y qué irás a hacer mocoso?- Lust sonrió burlón…. había ganado, nada podía hacer… Envy por su lado miraba al joven con precaución, ese tono en su voz le dio nervios.

 **-Es su culpa, su culpa de que ellas… no… es mía también, si le hubiera dicho todo a Twilight de una vez tal vez esto no hubiera pasado pero no tienen derecho de hacer esto, de haberles hecho esto….-** Ise sentía que deseaba explotar de ira…- **¿Qué que haré…? Simple….-** Ise miró a los 7 Sins y a Discord.

Al verlo…. todos sin excepción, se atemorizaron al ver que de humano casi no había nada en la cara de Ise… era como ver un reptil humanoide. Sus ojos llenos de sed de sangre y llenos de ira y odio… el mismo Discord vio algo del camino del destructor que Ise podía tomar, la silueta de ese dragón que trae la sombra de la muerte.

 **(.hack/G.U. ost - I'm Right Here [Extended])**

 **-¡LOS VOY A MATAR!**

Ise no dudo en ir hacia ellos con toda la intención de matarlos. Gluttony y Sloth reaccionaron primero y fueron al encuentro del castaño pero este despareció de inmediato…. para su horror, este apareció con el α Stardust Dragon puesto y sin piedad corto las alas de Gluttony y le clavo una de las garras en su espalda ante su grito de dolor…. grito que lo hizo sonreír. De inmediato vio que Sloth le iba a lanzar esas cartas explosivas, sin pensarlo dos veces lanzó la α Claw en su mano izquierda hacia él y esta se clavo en su muslo, su grito de dolor fue opacado por la explosión de las cartas, Ise recuperó la garra trayéndola gracias a un hilo que esta tenía y mandó a Gluttony a un lado con una patada.

De inmediato su X-Pulse le advirtió del ataque de Wrath y Envy, uno ataco con su espada y el otro con un hacha…. Ise volvió a su Balance Breaker ordinario y sin prisa atrapo ambas armas con las manos ante la sorpresa de ambos y sin piedad lanzó a ambos hacia las paredes con tal fuerza que los dejó estampados…. poso su vista en los que quedaban, notó que Greed iba a su encuentro… Pobre y tonto Spike, Ise sonrió con sadismo al ver que podía seguir desquitando su ira.

Cambió a β Meteoric Dragón y esperó el encuentro de Greed y cuando ambos impactaron se esperó una lucha de fuerzas pero para sorpresa de los que veían…. Ise ni se movió, estaba fijado en el suelo… Greed miró con un claro miedo la sonrisa de Ise, era la de un depredador… el Sekiryuutei alzó el puño y le estampó tal golpe en la cara que lo mandó a impactar el muro dejándolo fuera de combate. Se sentía bien, golpear y destruir…. si…. esto… **era lo que lo buscaba, el poder para destruir a esos imbéciles, matar a los que se meten en su camino.**

-¿¡Qué esperas!? ¡Ataca!- Slut le ordenó a Pride que ataque, la pobre chica estaba temblando del miedo, ver a Ise acercarse con esa mirada y sonrisa era algo que le daba pavor, como si este la viera como una presa más.

Ise cambió a γ Nova Dragon y empezó a cargar poder en el rifle…Pride con miedo lanzó una gran bola de magia hacia Ise quien aún en medio de la caminata alzó el rifle cargado a un 25% y disparó sin verse afectado por el efecto de impulso de su arma…el disparo perforó la esfera con una gran facilidad y absorbió la energía de este ante el horror de Pride que se protegió a duras penas con un domo mágico pero este sucumbió de inmediato y ella cayó al piso derrotada.

Slut no se lo creía, los 6… los 6 fueron derrotados por un simple mocoso ¿Cómo era posible, que era ese chico… un monstruo? Ise se paró en frente de Slut quien temblaba por el miedo, sintió la mano de este tomar su cuello y alzarlo para empezar a estrangularlo.

 **-Morirás…. Morirás lentamente…-** Ise no le iba a dejar una muerte rápida.

Discord que miraba todo, notaba que el chico estaba siendo afectado por esas 3 fuerzas dentro de él…. le daban fuerza pero ese nivel de agresividad era de temer. Lo volvían un monstruo a cambio de ese poder tan abrumador, casi parecía que había algo más dentro de él, una sombra que trae muerte a los que se cruzan en su camino ¿Qué clase de chico es, siquiera es un mortal? Se podía ver ahora a un ser que fomenta un caos destructivo, alguien que disfruta de la crueldad de la batalla y los deseos de matar eran intensos. Debía actuar rápido… pelear ahora no iba con sus planes, debía guardar energías, no duda que el chico le dará pelea como está ahora pero tiene cosas que hacer… debe de hundir esta isla en el caos primero para luego hacerlo con el mundo, veamos si aún se preocupa por esas chicas.

 **(Fin OST)**

Ise estaba a punto de romper el cuello de ese tipo, se lo merecía…. debía morir, en eso bajó la vista un segundo para ver los elementos de la armonía… un minuto… las chicas… ellas… al darse cuenta que lo primordial era ayudar a Twilight y el resto, tomó los elementos de la mano de Lust con rabia y lo miró con odio puro este soltó un quejido de dolor y miedo tras ser soltado por el Sekiryuuetei. Las facciones de Ise volvieron a ser un poco más humanas mientras se daba media vuelta para ver que estaban siendo devoradas por una sombra negra.

-¡Discord, maldito!

 **-Ve… antes que sea tarde….-** El tono burlón de Discord fue para ocultar un poco el pequeño miedo que tenía de ese chico.

Ise notó que todas se esforzaban para no ser devoradas, sin pensarlo dos veces, amarró los elementos a su guante izquierdo. Al ver que ellas ya habían sido tragadas…optó por saltar a ese lugar e ir tras ellas… al hacerlo, la luz del Boosted Gear y la poca energía en los elementos lo envolvieron y tras ser devorado por la sombra, esta se cerró… dejando el lugar en silencio…

-No es un problema… es fácil de vencer… ¡Bah! Nos humilló sin esfuerzos…- Sloth se tomaba la herida en el muslo.

-Cállate…- Gluttony trataba de ayudar a Greed a levantarse….- noqueo al grandote…. al más fuerte entre nosotros… es un monstruo…

-Él no era tan fuerte… Hace poco yo era superior a él…- Wrath se levantaba adolorido y furioso… lo humillo de nuevo…

-Antes Wrath… Eso era antes…- Envy se levantó con dolor. Notó que Pride estaba temblando del miedo… la pobre chica vio los ojos y la sonrisa de Ise en ese estado, esa imagen no la iba a dejar nunca…- Te lo dije Slut… el chico ha cambiado el plan… ahora tiene la oportunidad de devolver la luz a los elementos.

-S-Solo si logra salir…- Slut temblaba del miedo… esos ojos, esa sonrisa… era como ver a la muerte misma hecha forma física… tuvo suerte, al parecer en el fondo, su amistad por las chicas y su amor por la del elemento de la magia pesaron más que su odio.

 **-Ya muévanse, es hora de hacer que esta gema me otorgue el poder que necesito para hundir a esta isla en el caos.**

Discord miró la enorme gema que tenían en frente, esta gema que crea el campo de protección de la isla, lo mejor era darse prisa… no sabe si el chico saldrá pronto o no pero no puede correr riesgos, no con él… no con el Sekiryuutei que es el Rey Supremo.

* * *

En medio de la oscuridad, Ise sintió que era llevado hacia abajo por una extraña fuerza, lo raro era que se le hacía familiar, era como ir al salón del corazón. Abrió los ojos al ver que dejó de caer y se vio sobre una vitrina de distintos colores solo que era conformada por los elementos de la Armonía… elementos que tenía en su mano ahora.

-¿Dónde? ¿Twilight…. chicas?- Ise miró a todos lados, no estaban aquí…

[No están…. ¿Qué está pasando?]- Ddraig se mostraba confundido… estaba sin habla.

-¡Rayos, no tengo tiempo para esto… sea quien me haya llamado déjame salir debo ir por mis amigas!- Ise no recibió respuesta…

 _-Paciencia chico…. paciencia.-_ La voz sorprendió a ambos.- _Las chicas están a salvo por ahora pero pronto sus corazones caerán en la desesperación y depende de ti salvarlas._

-¿De qué hablas… quién eres?

 _-Alguien que desea ayudarte. Es hora de que inicies tu verdadero viaje. Hora de ve lo que yace en tu corazón, sólo así podrás salvarlas a ellas, al mundo y su futuro._

Ise y Ddraig no dijeron nada algo les decía que debían obedecer a esa voz, voz que por más misteriosa que suene les da una sensación de calma una que necesitarán más adelante.

* * *

Insertar canción: Trust you (TV edit) – Yuna Ito

A iniciar de sonarse la canción, vemos a Hyoudou Issei y a Twilight Sparkle que toman caminos separados mediante que la pantalla se divide en dos escenas en medio de una pared justo antes que el primer verso de la canción comienza a ser interpretado.

Hana wa kaze ni yure odoru you ni. Ame wa daichi wo uruosu you ni

(Como las flores bailan en el viento. Así como la lluvia humedece la tierra.)

Y en una de ellas vemos a Issei que se encuentra viendo un paisaje de un lago cercano hacia un jardín con flores mientras camina pensante de lo que ha pasado desde ha perdido a sus padres hasta la actualidad.

Kono sekai wa yori soi ai ikiteru no ni

(A través de este mundo que se nutre de la interdependencia)

Issei adentrado de sus pensamientos ve el lago en su caminar y se refleja algunas aventuras que ha pasado antes y mediante con quienes conoce.

Naze hito wa kizutsuke au no

(¿Por qué la gente se lastima entre sí?)

Pero el castaño recuerda esos duros momentos de culpa y de derrota mientras ve que hay una especie de portal que estaba completamente oscuro.

Naze wakare wa otozureru no

(¿Por qué tenemos que despedirnos?)

Y recuerda un duro adiós de alguien que conoció hace tiempo mientras que camina hacia ese portal oscuro mientras seguía recordando esa dura despedida.

Kimi ga tooku ni itte mo mada. Itsumo kono kokoro no mannaka

(Incluso si te encuentras lejos. En lo más profundo de este corazón)

Ahora vemos en una especie de salón a Twilight quien se encuentra leyendo un libro con una sola mano mediante que sus amigas la observan a la distancia, un tanto preocupadas por algo que pasó recientemente mientras que su compañera saca una especie de amuleto que le recuerda a alguien.

Ano yasashii egao de umetsukusareta mama

(Que está completamente lleno por esa gentil sonrisa)

Y en un reflejo de pensamiento se muestra el rostro de Issei en ese amuleto quien mostraba una verdadera sonrisa, haciendo que Twilight llore recordando al castaño quien no quería que se alejara de ella y que siguiera a su lado.

Dakishimeta kimi no kakera ni Itami kanjite mo mada tsunagaru kara

(Las piezas de ti que aún aprieto todavía a pesar del dolor están unidas, así que)

Y ese amuleto que tenia Twilight le cae una lagrima de su rostro mediante que brilla con luz propia mientras se dirige hacia una pared para abrir una especie de portal que emite bastante luz, que de otro lado del mismo Issei se percata de ello mientras suavemente dice el nombre de la chica y comienza a correr, y del otro lado del portal Twilight hace lo mismo y comienza a correr sorprendiendo a sus amigas y dos mujeres un tanto mayores que ellas.

Shinjiteru yo mata aeru to I'm waiting for your love

(Creo que volveremos a encontrarnos de nuevo y espero por tu amor)

Mediante que Issei y Twilight se acercan más y más hacia el portal, literalmente cerca entrelazan sus manos y un gran destello de luz hace un cambio de escena que la cámara muestra un gran cielo que rápidamente se cambia a un gran campo de flores que varios pétalos son levantados por el viento mostrando a la pareja unida.

I love you. I trust you

(Yo te amo. Confío en ti)

Y vemos a Issei y Twilight que están juntos y compartiendo un romántico beso mediante que los diversos pétalos de flores los rodean.

Kimi no kodoku wo wakete hoshii

(Deseo que compartas conmigo tu soledad)

Tomados de la mano, Issei y Twilight caminan por el sendero de ese campo de flores mediante que la cámara hace un acercamiento hacia el amuleto que tiene la chica en la mano que tenia libre mientras lo aprieta.

I love you. I trust you

(Yo te amo. Confío en ti)

Y mediante que se sigue viendo ese amuleto que tiene en la mano Twilight, repentinamente se encuentra en una especie de gran salón con un vestido violeta claro con destellos brillantes y ve que estaba dentro de una especie de baile mediante que en una mesa se encuentra Rean conversando sobre sus aventuras con Luna y Celestia acabando una especie de fantasía que ella veía en su mente y la disfrutaba.

Hikari demo yami demo

(Incluso en la luz y en la oscuridad)

Pero al notar que ese alguien no estaba, Twilight busca un asiento para sentarse y comienza a ponerse cabizbaja, triste y a punto de soltar lagrimas, pero ve que una mano se extiende con su palma abierta como si la invitara a bailar.

Futari da kara shinji aeru no

(Porque estamos los dos juntos, podemos creer entre sí)

Y mediante que Twilight levanta su rostro ve que en frente de ella se encuentra Issei quien se encuentra vestido en un traje formal adecuado para este tipo de fiesta haciendo que la chica limpie un tanto sus lagrimas y sonríe mientras acepta la invitación a bailar del castaño.

Hanasanaide

(No te alejes de mí)

Y los dos chicos a su ritmo comienzan a bailar una especie de vals mientras que la cámara se aleja de la pareja que continua bailando mientras se acaba la canción de fondo.

* * *

 **Ah, me quedo mejor de que creí... Para los que no saben, la habilidad de Discord es el engaño a traves de trucos mentales que se relacionan con miedos e inseguridades. Ise se salvó porque esta acostumbrado a esos 3 y ellos lo ayudaron indirectamente. Con las chicas bueno... ya ven que pasó y...**

 **Guru: ¡Guruguruguru!**

 **¿¡QUE!? ¿¡Como que lo que ha pasado en el fic las afectó también!?**

 **Guru: ¡Guru!**

 **¿Que Fluttershy te quiso asar? No creo que... [ve el cuchillo cerca a la puerta] Oh demonios... Bueno, tendré que ver que pasa... Nos vemos lectores... será una larga semana...**


	63. Resurgir

**Antes que nada ¡Feliz Aniversario a este fic! Un año de publicación, vaya que el tiempo pasa rápido. Hace un año que...**

 **Guru: ¡Guruguruguruguru!**

 **¡Resiste animal inutil, eres ahora la única defensa contra esas 6 que me han dado una jaqueca! Una Twilight emo... que insufrible. En fin, como iba diciendo... Yo ya sabía que hoy se cumple un año de la historia y bueno, vine con un cap de avanzada... Lo que hago por los lectores que siguen la historia.**

 **Guru: ¡guru!**

 **¡Ya va! En fin, gracias a ustedes por todo el apoyo, sin ustedes de seguro no estaría aquí... Sin más que decir que inicie el cap que estamos cerca del fin de este arco.**

* * *

 **Sekiryuuetei Supremo**

 **Arco 5: La Amistad y el Valor son Uno**

 **Capítulo 62: Resurgir**

* * *

Insertar canción: Last Desire – Maon Kurosaki (TV edit.)

Al inicio de la canción, hay un joven que parece que esta vistiendo un uniforme que usualmente se muestra en la academia Kuoh que al final se muestra Issei que sale de una especie de habitación, luego ve a Rean y van caminado hasta que la escena se cambia hasta la entrada de una academia llamada Canterlot, pero justo antes de entrar, presienten que un enemigo se encuentra detrás de ellos mientras que Issei muestra el Boosted Gear y con un orbe en su palma hace un Dragon Shoot mientras que la onda de energía roja se mantiene en frente de la pantalla mostrando el logo de la historia por unos segundos

Ikusu no michi wo tadori ashi wo tometa darou

(De cuantos caminos seguí, ¿a dónde fue que tuve que parar?)

Al comenzar las letras de la canción, el titulo desaparece pero la energía del Dragon Shoot se mantiene roja pero se cambia al Boosted Gear que usa Issei quien lo vemos a una edad muy joven, unos nueve años que estaba sentado en el piso.

Kooritsuita toki mo ima wa tooi kioku ni kasunde

(Incluso los tiempos congelados, son recuerdos lejanos que se desaparecen)

Issei se levanta mientas se limpia sus lagrimas cambiando la escena viéndose que cambia su apariencia a la que actualmente vive, 16 años y cambia su mirada hacia Rias y varias amistades conocidas, pero cambia su vista algo que lo deja helado.

Nani wo gisei ni subera tsuyoku nareru no ka to

("¿Y qué podría sacrificar para poder ser fuerte?")

Cambiando la cámara hacia Rias y los demás que conocen a Issei, los presentes ven que dos tumbas se aparecen cerca del castaño que emanan dos espíritus de dos personas que tanto quería pero el destino se los quito, eran los fallecidos padres de Issei.

Nigitta mama no te wo mada hodoku yuuki ga motenakute…

(Aún no tengo el valor de soltar esas manos que sostuve…)

Y en ese momento que los espíritus de los padres de Issei toman su mano derecha, el castaño entre lágrimas comienza a tener miedo mediante que los demás, iniciando con Rias y diversas chicas que tienen sentimientos de cariño y/o amor hacia el joven observan como este invoca su Boosted Gear rápidamente para dar un golpe hacia una pared desvaneciendo los espíritus de los padres de Issei.

Eiyuu ni wa narenai kara…

(Y es eso porque un héroe no pude ser…)

Y en ese golpe en la pared, parece que se rompe en tres grandes grietas de vidrio que se aparecen los Cosmic Packs que de ellos se empiezan a mostrar tres grandes manos oscuros que toman a Issei adentrándose a esa grieta que comienza a abrirse como si fuera un portal profundamente oscuro.

Sono koto ni kizuiteita

(Eso siempre lo supe todo el tiempo)

Todos los presentes se alarman por lo que está pasando a Issei, mediante que Rias quería ser la primera en rescatarlo, pero ven que Twilight Sparkle fue la que rescata al castaño tomando uno de sus hombros mientras lo observa y nota como el chico estaba llorando y le iba a dar un golpe para que se recupere.

Semete kimi wo mamoritai sou negau

(Pero en ese instante final, protegerte siempre fue mi deseo)

Pero con la mano derecha Issei detiene el golpe de Twilight quien se sorprende al ver como el chico entre lagrimas lo detuvo, pero se las limpia y con cuatro auras dentro de su cuerpo rompe el agarre de las manos oscuras y la pared vuelve rápidamente a ser intacta mediante que el castaño sale corriendo y de un salto activa su Balance Breaker y le da un golpe de lleno a un enemigo cuando sale del lugar en donde estaba cambiando la escena en una zona de batalla.

Kono karada wo tsurugi ni kaete arehateta michi no yuku

(Transformando este cuerpo a una espada andaré en esta tierra arruinada)

Y rápidamente Issei se encuentra luchando ante varios enemigos que se aparecieron en el aire y el resto se queda pasmado por unos segundos, pero se unen a la batalla ya que no quieren dejar a su amigo solo en lo que está lidiando.

Yowakatta jibun sae kirita susunda

(Incluso corté mi yo débil y voy a seguir hacia delante)

Ahora dentro de un cuarto especial, vemos a diversas compañeras de Twilight junto con las directoras de la academia dentro de un cuarto especial con diversas pantallas viendo expectantes la batalla, rápidamente se cambia a Serafall, Sirzerchs y Grayfia quienes ven desde el inframundo lo que ocurre y finalmente con Rean, que se aleja de Evangeline, Fie, Venelana y dos chicas más ya que ve a un ser oscuro que muestra una tétrica sonrisa.

Itsuka todoku no darou ka kimi ga nozomu mirai ni

(Me pregunto sí llegaremos al futuro que deseaste)

Y ese ser oscuro se presenta ante todos y delante de ellos, liderando el ataque se encuentran Rean, Rias y Twilight quienes las dos ultimas en mención ven que Issei se aparece en frente de los presentes con su Boosted Gear y desviando un ataque del ser con Ascalon sonrojando a las chicas.

Sono hi wo mukaeru made wa boku ga mamorinuku yo

(Y hasta que lleguemos a ese día, te protegeré)

Repentinamente Rias y Twilight toman cada una mano de Issei, pero lentamente suelta sus agarres para preparar la batalla ante el nuevo enemigo que se acerca y comienza alejarse de los chicos sin saber que ellos lo siguen mediante que la cámara va tomando una toma subiendo un paisaje cercano hacia una montaña.

* * *

En el lugar, Discord estaba introduciendo su poder en la Magem que crea el campo de fuerza que protege la isla mientras los 7 Sins miraban como todo sucedía.

 **-Esto tomará su tiempo ¿Por qué no van a la superficie y esperan? Cuando todo pase será un espectáculo digno de verse.** \- Discord quería estar sólo para no tener distracciones.

-Suena bien, vamos a ver todo en primera fila.- Lust se dio media vuelta para ir a la superficie.

Sólo Greed lo siguió sin dudar, el resto se lo pensó bien, tras lo último un miedo había nacido en el corazón de la mayoría, si Ise volvía… esperaban que tuvieran mejor suerte que la última vez, si quiso los pudo matar pero no sucedió y agradecían eso.

-Oye Pride… deja de temblar.- Sloth cojeaba, la herida en el muslo lo estaba matando del dolor.

-Cállate imbécil insensible…- Gluttony quien ayudaba a la chica a caminar sabía que Pride sentía miedo, esos ojos la seguirán hasta en sueños.

-No importa, la próxima vez que lo vea, lo venceré y…

-No digas idioteces Wrath… no le puedes ganar…- Envy caminaba adolorido y algo asustado.- Viste lo que hizo, nos venció a los 6 y pudo matarnos si quería pero para nuestra suerte, su objetivo era Lust.- Wrath chasqueo la lengua en señal se molestia…

-¿Cómo se hizo tan fuerte…?- Pride miró a sus compañeros.- Si en su lucha con Wrath estaba a la defensiva.

-Tuvimos el factor sorpresa de nuestro lado y además…- Envy cerró los ojos.- Algo me dice que algo dentro de él lo afecta cuando siente emociones negativas, siendo la ira y el odio las más fuertes.- Envy notó que el cambio comenzó cuando vio a los elementos de la Armonía en ese estado… eso sumado al dolor de ver al elemento de la Magia en ese estado detonaron una bomba que ahora hacía peligrar sus planes.

-Digan lo que digan, Lust está muy confiado ni loca voy a pelear con él de nuevo, tuve suerte que no me degolló.- Gluttony estaba sobándose como podía la espalda.- Sólo porque aún no saldo cuentas con Rainbow es que sigo con la locura de Lust.

-No eres la única Gluttony, no eres la única.- Sloth también habló serio y asustado de lo que puede suceder más adelante.

Todos siguieron su camino mientras Discord aprovechaba la ausencia de la energía de los elementos para iniciar sus planes.

* * *

 **(Dive into the Heart -Destati- - KINGDOM HEARTS HD 2.5 ReMIX - Soundtrack Extended)**

En su lugar Ise miraba al cielo de este lugar, era un salón del corazón muy extraño y eso era decir mucho. En el vidrio se veía a los 6 elementos de la armonía rodeando lo que parecía ser la Tierra estaba bien dibujada…

 _-La armonía es lo que mantiene este mundo alineado, sin ella el caos lo llevará todo a la desesperación._ \- La voz misteriosa habló como respondiendo la futura pregunta del castaño.- _Armonía y Caos_ , _ambas fuerzas no viven sin la otra… son como la luz y la oscuridad, sólo buscan el equilibrio para poder hacer que el mundo viva…_

Ise no entendía del todo a que se refería pero…era verdad, la Armonía y el Caos existen desde tiempos inmemoriales, son eternas… así como lo son la Luz y la Oscuridad. En eso notó que en frente de él aparecieron tres puertas.

 _-Estas tres puertas marcan el camino que puedes seguir en tu vida._ \- El castaño avanzó a la que tenia a la izquierda.- _El camino de la rectitud, un camino que sigue las reglas dadas por el mundo, un camino que si bien sigue la luz, no entra mucho en contacto con la oscuridad por lo que a veces es ciego a las desgracias de otros…_ \- Ise decidió ver la otra puerta, la de la derecha.- _El camino de la tiranía, camino que te otorga un gran poder a cambio de abandonar muchas cosas… si no tienes cuidado, perderás tu corazón y tu propio ser., un camino que sigue la oscuridad pero se aleja totalmente de la luz…-_ Ise retrocedió, de inmediato supo que este no era el camino que quería, si bien usa la oscuridad no desea usarla para ganar poder sin control… Fue a la última puerta que había, la del medio.- _El camino sin nombre este es para los que deciden seguir su corazón, usarlo como su guía, camino de gran incertidumbre que sólo es labrado por el que lo recorre, seguir la luz o la oscuridad… o seguir a ambos depende de la persona._

Ise sabía que de entre los tres, este era el que le llamaba más la atención. Se acercó más a la puerta y toco la manecilla para abrirla.

 _-El camino sin nombre… ¿Seguro de querer seguirlo?_ \- Ise asintió sin dudar, este camino si bien no tenía un recorrido fijo… era el que sentía le daría más satisfacción consigo mismo.- _Adelante… abre la puerta._

El joven abrió la puerta y al hacerlo el vitral bajo sus pies se hizo pedazos haciéndolo caer a la nada, a pesar de querer usar sus alas estas no se activaban por alguna extraña razón, la caída empezó a ser más lenta y en unos segundos piso otro vitral. Este era diferente, se veía a 3 ejércitos yendo contra el otro, Ise reconoció esto como una representación de la Gran Guerra… Ángeles, Demonios y Ángeles Caídos.

 _-Una guerra que no aportó nada al mundo, una que fue llevada a cabo por la avaricia, el orgullo, el odio de cada ser de cada raza… no sólo ellos, otros se unieron a los bandos que luchaban en ella y además, los que no lo hicieron, no actuaron para detenerla._ \- Ddraig sintió vergüenza al escuchar eso, si no hubiera sido tan egoísta y orgulloso antes, poniendo su lucha con Albión como lo primero, tal vez… _\- Arrepentirse de un pasado que no cambiará es inútil, sólo queda aprender de él para avanzar a un futuro mejor…_

En uno de los extremos del vitral, apareció otra puerta, una que de un estilo medieval, muy decorada y de color plata. El Sekiryuutei se acercó a ella, era su único camino…

 _-Deseo saber más de ti, saber que hay detrás de la persona que es Hyoudo Issei…_ \- la puerta se abrió sola y el joven se cubrió los ojos por la luz que salía de este.

Al abrirlos, se vio en una… ¿Playa? ¿Cómo llegó aquí? Escuchó pasos… pasos que se acercaban a él. Al voltear se vio con una persona, una mujer quien tenía cabellos plata con mechones rosa oscuro, sus ojos amarillos y bella figura no eran opacados por lo que llevaba puesto…ropas de un pueblo hebreo…

-¿Quién…?- La mujer alzó la mano, en señal de que deseaba hablar…

-¿Qué es lo más importante para ti?- Ise se vio confundido por la pregunta, que tema tan aleatorio.

-Lo más importante para mi…- Ise medito la pregunta, a decir verdad…nunca había pensado en eso.- A decir verdad…nunca pensé en ese tema, siempre di por sentado que… vivir era lo único que me importaba más pero tras lo que he vivido recientemente… diría que son mis amigos, los que he llegado a ver como mi familia.

-Amistad y Familia… ¿Son algo en verdad tan valioso?- La mujer sólo hizo la pregunta mientras Ise la veía confuso ¿Para qué le hizo la pregunta entonces?

Tras parpadear un segundo, se vio en otro lugar… la mujer se había ido pero ahora estaba en una ciudad algo antigua…pero a la vez muy pobre, se dio vuelta al ver que había alguien silbando viendo la puesta de sol.

-¿Lavenza?- En efecto, la persona en frente suyo era la hermana de Haou. La chica volteó a ver a Ise con una sonrisa.- ¿Qué está pasando…?

-Ise… ¿A qué le temes?- Esa pregunta… una pregunta que nunca quiso oír o responder, le daba vergüenza aceptar a que temía.

-Le temo… le temo a fallar, a perder mi camino, no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger lo que me importa o en el peor de los casos… ser yo quien los lastime.- Lavenza se acercó al castaño y acarició su brazo…

-¿Miedo a fallar? Es algo muy natural…- Ise iba a hablar cuando un fuerte viento cambio el escenario de nuevo.

Esta vez estaba dentro de un castillo… uno que se le hacía familiar… uno que… camino un poco para ver que estaba frente a un palco y en este, una mujer miraba el horizonte… su cabello plata ondeaba con el viento. Ella se volteó para ver al castaño que se sorprendió al ver a la mujer… era Charllotte, la mujer que Haou amó… ¿Cómo…?

-¿Cómo… Cómo es posible…?

-Los que amamos nunca se van, algo de ellos queda siempre y está con nosotros… aquí.- la mujer puso su mano sobre su pecho, en su corazón.- Por más lejos que estén… estos estarán contigo siempre, el amor que tienen, desafía tiempo y espacio…- La mujer se acercó a Ise y sonrió al tenerlo tan cerca.- Eres igual a él… igual a mi amado, cargas tanto y sufres al fallar…- Charllotte tocó la mejilla de Ise para luego pasar su dedo sobre la cicatriz en el ojo.- Tanto dolor… déjalo salir… no cargues tanto, un día este te jugará en contra.

-Yo…

-¿Qué deseas en tu vida? No pienses en mí, en Haou o en cualquier otro… piensa por ti, el deseo de Hyoudo Issei.- el joven cerró los ojos, disfrutó del tacto de la mujer… Haou parecía feliz de verla una vez más…

-Deseo… deseo seguir protegiendo lo que tengo a mi lado, luchar porque nadie me obligue… luchar por lo que creo es correcto… Aunque duela, aunque caiga…- la mujer sonrío al escuchar eso, esta vez le dio a Ise un beso casto en los labios…

-Siempre fuiste un idiota amor mío, esa misma idiotez la tiene tu vida actual… sin duda lograrás tu objetivo.- la mujer sonrío al decir eso mientras unas lágrimas salían de los ojos del castaño.

 **-Charllotte… lo lamento tanto…Te amo…** \- Ise habló con la voz de Haou, al parecer este logró usarlo como medio para…

-Y yo a ti… no lo olvides… te amo y lo haré hasta el fin del mundo.- Charllotte desapareció al mismo tiempo que el escenario se iluminó.

Tras eso, Ise se vio de nuevo sobre el primer vitral… esta vez había una escalera… una que él reconocía, la que lo lleva a otras plataformas del corazón.

 _-Sigues el camino sin nombre, tus amigos y familia son tu mayor tesoro, temes fallar y lastimar a los que están cerca de ti y deseas el poder para proteger y luchar por lo que crees… Eres un chico como cualquiera, no eres diferente al resto… no guardes lo que sientes… deja que el corazón te guíe…_ \- El elemento de la Magia brilló en su mano.- _Ve… salva el corazón de las chicas, está es tu prueba…_

-Lo iba a hacer sin que me lo pidieras.- Ise corrió hacia la escalera y empezó a subir.

 **(FIN OST)**

En medio del camino, el castaño pudo escuchar el sonido de algo rompiéndose… era el de un vidrio… ¿Acaso…? Sabiendo que estaba yendo contra el tiempo, Ise apresuró su paso… si era lo que creía, entonces no había tiempo que perder.

-Sólo espero que Twilight esté dispuesta a hablar.- Ise siguió subiendo, el sonido del vidrio rompiéndose era cada vez más fuerte y constante.

Al llegar finalmente a la plataforma del corazón de Twilight, se horrorizo al ver el estado de esta…estaba rompiéndose… tal como él padeció una semanas atrás, alzó la vista para ver a Twilight sentada en el medio de la decayente plataforma, sin moverse… sentada y abrazando sus piernas.

-¡Twilight!- Ise alzó la voz para llamarla pero ella no le hizo caso.- Mierda… si no la salvo ahora…- el castaño retrocedió unos pasos para tomar impulso.- Ahí voy…- Con un solo salto, Ise llegó cerca a la chica pero piso algo del vidrio roto… mierda, que cerca…. volar aquí era imposible y caer no se veía bonito.- Twilight…

Ise se acercó a la chica quién seguía sentada en el mismo estado… deprimida, dolida… ella no quería entrar en contacto con nadie, quería estar sola… oír la voz de Ise le hizo doler el corazón… tenía en mente esa imagen de él yéndose con Rias y dejándola sola…

-Vete… no te quiero ver…- Twilight ni alzó la vista, Ise vio a su alrededor, no había tiempo para esto…

-Twilight… no hay tiempo… si no te repones, perderás tu corazón y…

-¿Qué importa…? A ti no… para ti no valgo nada…- Ise se sorprendió al escuchar eso…- De seguro prefieres a Rias… si, ella es mejor que yo… tú no me amas…

-¡Deja de decir estupideces!- Ise la interrumpió molesto de oír tanta estupidez.- ¿¡Qué te hace creer eso!?

-¡Porque no me lo dices!- Twilight alzó la vista y se podía ver las lágrimas en sus ojos.- ¡Parece que el beso sólo significó algo para mí pero para ti no… claro, ya que te has besado con esa chica!

-¿¡En serio, te pones así porque… no te dije nada aún!? ¡Twilight, lo mío y lo de Rias lo he guardado en secreto porque necesitaba ajustarme a la idea de amar a alguien! ¿¡Cómo puedo aceptar si amo a más si no puedo lidiar mis sentimientos por una!

-¡Mientes! ¡Mientes, mientes, mientes!- Twilight se levantó y le tiró una cachetada.- ¡Eso es porque no me amas, no sientes nada por mí… ni las que decían ser mis amigas, ellas tampoco sienten esa amistad por mi! ¡Nadie quiere a una chica como yo y…!- Antes de seguir, vio como el Sekiryuutei alzaba la mano, ella cerró los ojos al saber lo que se venía… más se sorprendió al no sentir dolor.

Twilight se quedó callada y confusa al sentir la mano que creyó la iba a golpear en su mejilla… abrió los ojos para ver a Ise quien la veía dolido… esas palabras le dolieron más que el golpe… ella notó que contenía las lágrimas que querían salir…

-¿Qué nadie te aprecia…? ¡Es una estupidez, Twilight… todos los que están a tu lado te adoran… sí, tienes defectos pero esos te hacen tú… te hacen quien eres!- Twilight no dijo nada… las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos no la dejaban mientras la mano del joven no se alejaba de su cara.- ¿¡Haces todo este berrinche porque crees eso!? ¡No seas una niña mimada!

-¡Cállate, no lo entiendes!- Twilight quitó dicha mano de su cara y se agarró la cabeza para contener su dolor.- ¡Tengo miedo, no quiero volver a estar sola pero sé que un día todas se irán… todas… incluso tú!- Ise entendió a que se refería.- ¡Te irás de la isla, irás a tu casa y yo me quedaré aquí… lejos de ti y tú volverás con Rias… y con otras más de seguro!

-Twilight…- La chica era un mar de lágrimas…

-¡Sí, es cierto! ¡Me duele más saber que te irás… que me dejarás aquí… aún con ellas, me sentiré sola cuando te vayas!- Twilight tenía la cabeza agachada.- Si… Si lo hubiera sabido… si hubiera sabido que dolería tanto… ¡Si lo hubiera sabido no me hubiera ena-Mph!

Ise la calló tomando sus labios con los suyos, la chica se sorprendió por el acto… trato de alejarlo… no quería… no debía sentir la felicidad que tenía ahora, estaba mal… era momentánea, él se irá… se irá pero aun así… ¿Por qué no puede evitar llorar de alegría y recibir el beso? Al final, rodeó el cuello de Ise con sus brazos y lo besó… su segundo beso… que irónico, en este lugar donde se conocieron… el vidrio alrededor de ellos dejo de romperse… al terminar el beso… Twilight puso su cara en el cuello del Sekiryuutei mientras lloraba…

-Dímelo… si no lo haces… dudare, tendré miedo…- Ise acarició la cabeza de la chica… que chica, tan llena de energía pero con tan poca confianza en este rubro.

-Te amo Twilight… Te lo iba a decir en el baile pero ya ves cómo acabó todo.- Twilight rio ligeramente al oír eso…

-Yo también te amo…- la chica retrocedió para verlo.- Tenía miedo… miedo de que lo que pasó fuera falso y lo de Rias… lamento lo que dije… estoy celosa. Celosa de que ella estará más tiempo contigo y yo estaré aquí… lejos de ti… No la odio, es una buena chica, y acepto que tendrás más de una chica pero aún así… tengo celos.

-Vamos… aún podemos hablar en el salón del corazón, ese lugar que ni ella ha llegado… tú tienes una ventaja sobre ella también.- Twilight rio ante las palabras del castaño.- Pero aún así… dos novias, sólo yo me meto en estas situaciones…

Twilight sintió alegría al escuchar eso, era su novia ahora… la segunda pero no le importaba, estaba con él… era su novio… sus amigas tenían… un segundo...

-¡Mis amigas, oh no…!- Twilight recordó todo, las chicas fueron afectadas como ella por la magia de Discord.- ¡Ise, las chicas…!

-Lo sé, hay que salvarlas, deben estar igual que tú.- Ise tomó el elemento de la Magia y se lo mostró.- Ha perdido su luz pero sé que la puedes regresar.

-Sí… antes creí que la amistad era una tontería, que no se necesitan de amigos para ser mejor pero me equivoque, es gracias a ellas que crecí como persona, que cambie y que te conocí.- Twilight miró a su ahora novio con alegría.- La amistad tal vez este sobrevalorada para muchos pero para mí, es la magia que me ha dado la fuerza para ser más fuerte… es gracias a la Magia de la Amistad que estoy aquí.

 _-Magia, algo de fantasía pero también algo muy bello. Nos hace creer en lo imposible, nos hace soñar, es algo que existe en todo tipo de acciones pero la magia que existe dentro de todos nosotros que es la más común pero a la vez la más poderosa, es la Amistad._

Ise pudo escuchar esas palabras que venían de la misma voz de antes, se vio que el vitral se reparaba ante la clara sorpresa del castaño. Al mismo tiempo, Twilight recuperó su traje de batalla y su elemento volvió a brillar con fuerza…tras todo eso, el vitral cambió… ahora mostraba a Twilight en su traje de Sorceress of the Stars rodeada de varias estrellas…

-No volveré a olvidar que la amistad es muy poderosa.- Twilight se mostraba lista para pelear nuevamente.- ¿Ise, que pasa?

-¿No escuchaste esa voz?- Twilight se mostró confusa ante la pregunta.

-¿Voz…? No, yo no escuché nada…- Ise vio que ella no mentía… ¿Cómo él escuchó eso y ella no?- Ise… ¿Qué pasa?

-Es sólo que me creerás loco pero desde que llegué aquí he escuchado una voz rara…- Ise se tomó la cabeza…- Es extraño…

-Tal vez tenga que ver con algo que sólo tú puedes hacer… mejor deja de darle vueltas al asunto, ahora hay más cosas que hacer.- Ise asintió, debían ir por el resto… en eso, el elemento de la Honestidad brilló un poco para crear una escalera hacia arriba…- Parece que Aj es la que sigue. Por cierto… ¿Por qué tienes escamas en la cara y tus caninos son más grandes?

-Cuando salgamos te cuento… andando…- Twilight asintió no sin antes…

-Por cierto Ise…- Twilight se detuvo antes de subir la escalera.- Puedes llamarme Twily… somos novios ¿No?- la chica le guiño el ojo y caminó a la escalera…

Ise se quedó idiota por ese acto… ¿Desde cuándo ella era tan decidida y desde cuando sus caderas hacen un movimiento tan sexy? Sacudió la cabeza al ver que no era hora de embelesarse por los atributos de su novia, había trabajo que hacer… ya habrá tiempo para ello.

* * *

Mientras subían, Ise no pudo evitar sentir que algo estaba aquí… algo que los veía desde la oscuridad del lugar, esto era extraño, una voz rara y esto… sin duda, su vida nunca será normal.

Siguiendo con la subida, Twilight notó que Ise miraba a todos lados, parecía alerta de algo o es eso o está paranoico. Lo que sea primero…

-Ise, cálmate… no hay nada aquí.

-No lo sé Twily… siento que algo nos observa.- Twilight dio un grito de alegría en su cabeza… ¡Le iba a encantar esto!- Twily… tu sonrisa…

-¿Qué…? ¡Oh, perdón!- la chica se tapó la cara, que vergüenza.

Ise negó con la cabeza, esta chica... aunque no la culpa, se nota que está feliz pero ya habrá tiempo para romance luego… Ddraig por su lado sonreía feliz, ya era hora pero tenía la misma sensación que su compañero, algo los observaba… Ojalá sea algo más fácil de digerir que todo lo aleatorio de este lugar.

-¡Ahí!- Twilight señaló la plataforma.

Al llegar a ella, notaron que esta estaba como la de ella hasta hace poco… rompiéndose, eso significa que Aj estaba… Cuando vieron al medio del lugar… la vieron, la rubia estaba sentada viendo la nada…ver sus ojos carentes de luz era doloroso para Twilight.

-¡Aj, resiste!- Twilight notó que podían caminar…- Ugh… espero que no se rompa…

-Será como caminar sobre hielo… sólo que en vez de agua hay una caída eterna.- Twilight le jaló la oreja a su novio para que se calle.- ¡Ayayayayay!

-Ise… te amo pero cállate.- el joven asintió… vaya vida que le esperaba…

Twilight dio el primer paso, piso con cuidado el vidrio, tenía miedo de caer al abismo… Ise la siguió con cuidado… debían tener cuidado, un paso en falso y adiós… Twilight siguió caminando pero al dar un paso, el cristal se rompió bajo ella. La chica iba a caer pero Ise fue más rápido y logró tomar su mano antes que sea tarde…

-¡Oh Dios mío… gracias Ise!

-Cuando quieras…- Twilight subió con la ayuda del joven y tomó aire para continuar.

Tras finalmente rodear el enorme hueco, llegaron con Aj… Twilight se arrodilló al lado de su amiga…trato de hacerla hablar y tras varios intentos…

-Oh… Twilight… Ise también…que bonito lugar…todo está en tan buen estado.- Aj miraba donde estaba parada… sabía que mentía pero en su subconsciente, lo hacía por miedo a que decir la verdad pierda a sus amigos.

-Oye Aj… no engañas a nadie….- Ise se arrodilló en frente de ella.- Vamos, arriba… hay que irnos.

-¿Por qué…? Este lugar es perfecto…- Twilight notaba la mueca de mentira de su amiga… ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?

-Applejack… vamos amiga, tú no eres así, tú eres honesta… a pesar de que…

-¿De qué…? De que lastimo con mis palabras… ¿¡Por eso es que me desean abandonar!?- Aj miró furiosa a Twilight.- ¡Sé lo que planean, piensan abandonarme!

-¡No, Aj no… Dios! ¿¡De dónde sacaste tal estupidez!?- Twilight no creía lo que oía, por ningún segundo se le paso eso por la cabeza.

-¡Lo sé, nadie quiere a alguien honesto en su grupo… todos prefieren una linda mentira a una cruel verdad!- Aj miró furiosa a ambos para luego levantarse.- ¡Anda, dime que me equivoco… te reto!

-Aj… yo…- Twilight no podía refutar lo dicho ya que era verdad… Muchos prefieren una dulce verdad que una cruel mentira.

-¿¡Ves!? ¡Ustedes odian que yo diga la verdad!- Aj miró con más ira a Twilight quien no sabía que decir o hacer para que su amiga vuelva a hacer la de siempre.- ¡Ser honesto no sirve en este mundo

-¿En serio crees eso?- Ise se acercó a la chica con una mitrada seria.- ¿Crees que mentir está bien?

-¡Las personas son más felices con una mentira que con la verdad!- la respuesta de Aj le sacó un suspiro a Ise quien negó con la cabeza.- ¿¡Qué, crees que está mal mentir si la gente es feliz con dicha mentira!?

-Respóndeme esto… ¿Está bien decir que tal medicina es milagrosa y que cura todo tipos de enfermedades a pesar de que es falsa, a pesar de que todos creen que es cierto y son felices, está bien seguir mintiendo para que sean felices aunque a largo plazo los lastimará?

-¡E-Eso es sólo una suposición!- Aj se quedó sin respuesta… era una suposición pero la afecto.

-¿Prefieres alimentar una mentira que lastima a todos con el tiempo…? Aj, su felicidad es efímera… tarde o temprano se darán cuenta de la mentira, de una buen manera o de la mala y cuando eso pase, te reclamaran la mentira y nadie creerá en ti de nuevo, nadie confiará en ti Aj… eso, los alejará de ti.- La rubia abrió los ojos con horror al oír eso… ¿De todos modos iba a ser abandonada?

-No….- La chica cayó de rodillas… ¿No había…?- Me dejarán de todos modos…

-¡No, Aj no pienses eso!- Twilight se arrodilló en frente de su amiga y la abrazó.- ¡No pienses que decir la verdad es malo… si, nos molesta y duele que nos digan nuestros errores pero eso es mejor que seguir equivocándonos!

-Twilight….- Aj seguía llorando…

-Eres mi amiga Aj, la siempre honesta…la que a pesar de todos nos dice las verdades por más que duelan…. la que nos hace ver nuestros errores y poder arreglarlos, yo y el resto te queremos por eso.- Aj lloró en los brazos de su amiga, tenía miedo de que seguir siendo honesta temía estar sola pero no era así, era esa virtud la que la hacia ella… la que la volvía una chica confiable, alguien en quien puedes confiar sin dudar.

-Aj, somos tus amigos y nunca te abandonaremos.- Ise se paró al lado de ella y le extendió el elemento de la honestidad a su alcance.- Necesitamos tu honestidad Aj porque confiamos en ti y tu fuerza.

La chica extendió su mano y tomo el elemento para luego sonreír, que tonta fue… una amistad basada en mentiras es falsa… ella no desea eso, ella desea amigos de verdad… amigos en quién pueda confiar.

-Sí, yo también confió en ustedes y seré honesta siempre… a ustedes mis amigos. Ya que es mi Honestidad la que me ha dado estos maravillosos amigos.

 _-Honestidad, la capacidad de decir la verdad a pesar de lo difícil o cruel de esta, por más cruel o dolorosa que esta sea, te permite crear la base de algo que te da amistades reales y que los que están a tu lado crean en ti… forja, Confianza._

El traje de batalla de Aj volvió, el vitral fue reparado y en este apareció la chica con su Incandescent Force rodeada de 3 llamas… Aj se paró en frente de ambos y sonrió… sus ojos habían recuperado esa luz, su honestidad ha vuelto.

-¡Aj!- Twilight abrazó a su amiga quien devolvió el gesto…- Me alegro que hayas vuelto.

-Gracias a ti Twilight…y a ti también Ise…- La chica abrazó al castaño quien se sorprendió por el gesto pero sonrió y devolvió el abrazo.

-Ejem…- Twilight tosió para que ambos terminen el abrazo… bien, aún es una chica celosa…- Aj… me alegro que quieras agradecerle a Ise la ayuda pero quisiera que me avises para la próxima, mi novio y yo….

-¿¡NOVIO!? ¿¡Desde cuando…. y donde rayos estamos!?- AJ pregunto muy sorprendida… además, recién se da cuenta de que… ¿Dónde están?

-Luego…- El elemento de la Amabilidad brilló en la mano de Ise creando otra escalera hacia arriba.- No seas celosa Twily.

-¡No soy celosa!- Aj rio al ver a esos dos interactuar… ya era hora…

* * *

-Ya veo, este es el famoso salón del corazón… hay que admitir que es más misterioso de lo que contaste Twilight.- Aj seguía corriendo al lado de la chica mientras Ise iba al frente.

-Es un poco diferente a las veces que estuve aquí, aunque parece que esta vez todo se centra en Ise… algo lo ha estado guiando.- la rubia no supo que decir al oír eso.

-Menos charla, debemos correr más rápido, si lo que le paso a ustedes ocurrió con el resto no hay tiempo que perder.

Ambas asintieron a las palabras de Ise y aumentaron su paso, tras seguir con los escalones…. Ise notó que estaban ya cerca de la siguiente plataforma… esta estaba al 50%... debían de darse prisa. Al llegar a esta, se fijaron que Fluttershy pisaba algo, una flor que ella tenía en su vestido.

-Estúpida flor, jajaja…- La chica reía al decir eso… vaya, esa sonrisa cruel daba escalofríos.

-Wow… nunca creí ver a Fluttershy así.- Aj se mostraba algo complicada al ver eso y pensar que ella estuvo así hace poco.

-Fluttershy… amiga…- Twilight camino despacio hacia ella.

-¡Oh, miren… es la cerebrito, la rubia oxigenada y el idiota!- Twilight tuvo un tic en el ojo al ser llamada así, Aj gruñó al ser llamada rubia oxigenada e Ise se mostró dolido de que la amable Fluttershy… le diga eso, a pesar de que ya varios le han dicho eso y con sinónimos.- ¿¡Qué quieren!?

-Fluttershy… hemos venido a que vuelvas como eras antes.- Aj se acercó a ella mientras Ise tomaba distancia.

-¿¡Como era antes!? ¡Nunca!- Fluttershy piso el suelo con fuerza que el vidrio se rompió un poco.- ¡No volveré a ser la débil Fluttershy, la tonta y cobarde que todos pisotean! ¡La amabilidad es para los débiles!

-¡No es verdad, Fluttershy… tu amabilidad es tu mayor fortaleza!- Twilight se acercó a ella pero esta la alejo con un manotazo.

-¡Mentira, ser amable es sinónimo de debilidad… todos se aprovechan de ti por ser amable y eres incapaz de actuar por ello, todos te pisotean!- el vitral se empezó romper con más fuerza tras esas palabras.- ¡No quiero que me lastimen, si debo ser cruel para estar a salvo que así sea!

-¿Así?- Ise habló tras escuchar a la chica…- Ok… entonces… haré lo que deseas hacer con los demás con el perrito.- Twilight y Aj lo miraron confusas… sabían que Ise no haría tal crueldad…

-¿Qué…?- Pero ver que sus palabras tuvieron efecto en Fluttershy, las hizo callar… al parecer la amabilidad de su amiga seguía ahí.- No lo harás… no tienes…

-¿No…? Oh claro que lo haré, ni te imaginas lo que tengo planeado para cuando lo tenga en mis manos, será tan divertido verlo ladrar del dolor.- La sonrisa sádica de Ise hizo que la chica se tense…

-No…. no lo harías.

-¿Me pregunto qué tan resistente es un cachorrito?

-No…

-Tal vez si le prendo fuego….

-¡NO!- Fluttershy fue hacia él y lo tomo con fuerza y lo miró con seriedad y determinación.- ¡No le harás nada! ¡No permitiré tal crueldad en un animalito y….!

-Y planeas actuar así con los demás…- La chica abrió lso ojos con sorpresa al darse cuenta de eso… ella… ella iba a hacer lo mismo con otros…- ¿Ves? No importa lo mucho que quieras ser cruel, ahí está la bondadosa Fluttershy y ser amable no es signo de debilidad, mira… acabas de hacerme frente.

-Yo... yo… Oh Dios… ¿Qué pensaba?- Fluttershy se tapó la cara y dejó salir unas lágrimas para luego ver a sus amigas.- Lo siento… Lo siento tanto…

-Ya ya… no llores terrón de azúcar.- Aj abrazo a la chica.- No es tu culpa, fuiste engañada como todas.

-Es verdad… Fluttershy, no creas que tu amabilidad es una debilidad, a veces…ser amable es más difícil que ser cruel…ser amable muestra la grandeza de tu corazón…y por esa grandeza, estoy feliz de ser tu amiga.- Twilight abrazo a la chica también quien sonrió al oír eso.

-Oh chicas….lo lamento tanto… deje que mis dolores del pasado me hagan creer mal y que bueno… actuara como lo hice. Ahora sé que mi amabilidad es parte de lo que soy, es lo que me hace actuar por lo que creo…. no tiene nada de malo ser compasivo con otros…

-Entonces… esto es tuyo.- Ise le mostró el elemento de la amabilidad.- Vamos Fluttershy, es hora de que demuestres que ser amable no significa ser débil, que esta sea tu fortaleza.- la chica sonrió y tomo la gema en sus manos.

-Soy amable porque creo que… mostrar compasión es la respuesta opuesta a tanta crueldad… no dudare en pelear pero no abandonare en ser amable y ser compasiva, así soy yo.

 _-Amabilidad, acto que muestra la caridad de uno hacia un grupo o hacia otro…una cualidad que muchos confunden con debilidad pero que es una virtud de gran fuerza… ya que mostrar amabilidad es difícil pero al hacerlo muestras algo que muchos desconocen… Compasión._

El elemento recupero su luz mientras Fluttershy recuperaba su traje de batalla y el vitral se arreglaba, mostrándola a ella en su forma de Heiress of Gaea. La chica sonrió a sus amigos quienes hicieron lo mismo.

-Andando entones, aún falta salvar a tres.- La gema de la Generosidad brilló y una nueva escalera apareció.- Parece que Rarity es la que sigue…

-Un minuto Ise-san…- la chica detuvo al castaño.- Si bien… ehm… te doy las gracias por ayudarme a ver mi error…- Ise asintió…- Quiero decir que….- La mirada amable de Fluttershy paso a una de reprimenda que puso a Ise nervioso.- ¡Nunca, nunca me vuelvas a engañar con un método tan vil!- Ise estaba temblando ante la mirada de la chica…. así que esta es la "Mirada"….- ¿Quedo claro?

-S-S-Si…

-Dije… ¿¡Quedo claro!?

-¡Sí madam!- Ise dio un saludo al mismo estilo de un militar, dentro de él Ddraig y Haou se quedaron petrificados ante la mirada de la chica…. vaya….

-Debes admitirlo… es gracioso…

-Si…- Twilight rio al decir eso…- Cuando no somos nosotras las víctimas de esa mirada.

* * *

-¿¡Son novios!?- Fluttershy grito sorprendida por la noticia.- ¡Oh Twilight, felicidades… me alegro por ti!

-Gracias amiga… aunque hay que admitir que Ise es algo lento para captar las cosas.- Ise miró a Twilight con los ojos entrecerrados.- Jejeje, sabes que no es cierto.

-Centrémonos en lo que es importante ahora.- Aj notó que las escaleras se estaban acabando.- Me pregunto como estará Rarity…

-La última vez que la vi… llamo a una roca Tom…- las chicas no supieron que responder, mejor dicho ¿Había algo que podían decir?

[En lo personal, diría que debemos llamar a un loquero]- Twilight le dio un cocacho a Ise.- [¡Ay!]

-¡Ouch! Oye… si bien lastimarme a mi le afecta a Ddraig…. ¿Era necesario?- Twilight lo miró con reproche.

-Si no quieres más golpes… has que Ddraig se comporte.- Ise suspiró rendido… imposible, en 10 años no ha podido cambiar ese aspecto de Ddraig… estaba condenado.

-Miren… creo que ya llegamos.- Fluttershy señaló el final de la escalera.

Al llegar a la plataforma, se vio que estaba rompiéndose… en medio de ella, Rarity estaba frotando un trozo de su tela como si fuera algo de gran valor y que nunca dejará ir… Las chicas nunca creyeron que su amiga actuaría así, si bien ella siempre ha sido de modas y cosas lindas, nunca fue codiciosa o egoísta…

-Rarity…- Twilight habló primero pero Rarity volteó y miró a todos con rabia.

-¡Atrás, no se acerquen…. esto es mío…. MÍO!- Rarity en verdad no iba dejar que se le acerquen… se notaba que ella quería ahora todo…

-Oh vamos… Rarity no queremos nada de eso.- Aj trato de dar algo de razonamiento a esta extraña situación.

-¡Mentira, ustedes solo quiero algo mío, pues no tendrán nada de mí! ¡Es mío, MÍO!- Rarity retrocedió al decir eso.- ¡Son como todos, piden y piden pero nunca me dan nada! ¡Ser generosa no me ha ayudado en nada… incluso… incluso lastime a Spike….!- Esas palabras llamaron la atención de todos, en especial la de Twilight.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Rarity bajó la cabeza.

-¡Fui generosa con él, yo alimente sus sentimientos hacia a mi cuando debí ser más clara… no quería lastimarlo pero mira lo que ha pasado… sé que es mi culpa que él haya acabado así, lo sé…!

-¡No, Rarity no es verdad… no pienses así, tu generosidad nos ha dado tanto…!- Fluttershy trató de hacer un intento pero…

-¡Y no he ganado nada… ser generoso no te da nada!- La chica estaba en negación absoluta.- ¡No hay nada para el generoso…. NADA!

-¿Eso crees?- Ise se acercó a la chica…- ¿No hay nada, ni una recompensa por tu generosidad… crees lo mismo del hombre que ayudó a tu mamá?- las palabras de Ise la hicieron dudar.- ¿Qué crees que recibió tras su acto?

-¡Se ganó el apoyo de mis padres y…!- Ise la detuvo…

-No… recibió tus gracias…- Rarity abrió los ojos con sorpresa.- Esa es la mayor recompensa para el generoso… un gracias desde el corazón por su acción…- Ise le sonrió a la chica.- Tal como yo lo haré, gracias por el traje Rarity… me encantó.

-Yo…

-Gracias por ayudarme a maquillarme y por el vestido.- Twilight fue la siguiente en hablar.

-Gracias por ser mi amiga y soportar mis opiniones.- Aj siguió.

-Gracias por esa vez con el perrito… por ayudarme a buscar a pesar de que estabas ocupada.- Fluttershy terminó lo que querían a dar entender.

Rarity sintió como las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, un gracias… un simple gracias la hacía tan feliz y si bien nunca esperaba nada por sus actos… un simple gracias bastaba por su esfuerzo y tiempo… un gracias por su sacrificio. Era verdad, eso era lo que siempre buscaba tras hacer un favor, gratitud…

-Lo siento… lo siento.- La chica cayó de rodillas y se puso a llorar. Las tres chicas la abrazaron en señal de apoyo, Ise sabía que eso bastaba…- Twilight… lo de Spike…

-Spike… él siempre tuvo esa fascinación por ti, es natural en el primer amor en un niño pero… de seguro Lust lo manipuló de un modo… No te preocupes, lo salvaremos…- Rarity sonrío ante esas palabras.

-¿Lista para luchar?- Ise le mostró el elemento de la Generosidad…- Tú misma lo has dicho, una dama nunca inicia una pelea pero si las sabe acabar…

-Y con gracia…- Rarity tomó la gema y la miró.- Soy generosa porque… siento que es mi modo de mostrar lo que uno puede hacer si uno no es tan egoísta, puedes lograr tanto pero en el fondo, siempre espere una cosa… una simple palabra… un gracias,ya que la gratitud de ellos… es mi mayor recompensa.

 _-Generosidad, dar algo por que deseas ayudar a otros… no pides mucho a cambio, sólo un gracias, un amigo de verdad sabe apreciar ese acto y dar las gracias… para el generoso esa es la máxima recompensa, Gratitud._

El elemento de la Generosidad recuperó su brillo, el vitral se recuperó al mismo tiempo que Rarity recuperaba su traje de batalla y en el vitral se mostraba la imagen de ella en Precious Gem.

-Estoy lista para darle su lección a esos rufianes y salvar a Spike.- Rarity había vuelto a ser la misma.- Gracias chicas.- Las amigas de ella asintieron mientras Ise miraba al elemento de la Risa brillar… ahora era Pinkie.- Esto… querido ¿Qué le pasó a tu cara?

-Pues…

-Rarity… no es porque sea celosa ni nada pero… ¿Podrías dejar de llamar a mi novio así?- Rarity miró a Twilight sorprendida… ¿Novios…? ¡Aleluya, ya era hora! Sonrió con malicia, esto iba a ser divertido.

-Nop… así nos tratamos ¿Verdad querido?- Ise se mostró estupefacto, Aj negó con la cabeza, Fluttershy se tapó la boca por la sorpresa y Twilight… bueno…

-¡RARITY!- Ya ven…

* * *

-¡Jajajajaja, vamos Twilight, debes ser más flexible!- Rarity reía a expensas de una molesta Twilight.- Recuerda que lo deberás compartir.

-Estoy consciente pero aún así, de segura que cierta chica pelirroja acordara conmigo que debemos mostrar nuestro territorio.- Ise suspiró en medio del camino…l a que le espera…

-Suerte vaquero, la necesitarás.- Aj reía mientras corría.

-Yo sólo me alegro de que todo haya terminado bien para Twilight e Ise.- Fluttershy notó que se acercaban a la siguiente plataforma.

-Primero debemos detener a Discord… no deseo tener una cita en un mundo lleno de caos.- Twilight habló por todos.

Al verse en la nueva plataforma, vieron que está estaba casi intacta… Pinkie estaba en frente de Diane quien se burlaba de ella.

-¡Cállate, no te rías de mí!- la chica se tapaba los oídos para no escuchar más risas.

 **-Pobre Pinkamena… al final tuve razón, sólo se reían de ti… nadie te quería a su lado.** \- Diane parecía aprovechar esto para tomar control del cuerpo.- **¡Acéptalo, sólo eres el objeto de burlas de los demás!**

 **-** ¡Pinkie, no la escuches!- Twilight y el resto de chicas se acercaron a ella.- ¡Resiste amiga, no creas lo que dice!

-¿¡Por qué no!? ¡Es la verdad, todos… TODOS se burlan de mí, creí que reían conmigo por lo que hacía pero no, sólo se burlaban de mí!

-¡Querida, eso no es verdad… a nosotras nos encantan tus ocurrencias!- Rarity trato de hacerla reaccionar.

 **-¡Miente, no le creas, sólo te usan para reír!-** Diane no iba a permitir que la detengan, estaba tan cerca.

-Pinkie por favor, vuelve en ti… vuelve a ser nuestra loca amiga.- Aj se acercó a la pelirrosa.

-¡No, no lo haré… no seré la burla de nadie, no volveré a hacer el ridículo!- Pinkie estaba reacia, no quería ser la burla de nadie.

De pronto, para sorpresa de todas, Ise apareció por sorpresa ante Pinkie y Diane haciendo la cara más chistosa posible. Eso sacó de cuadro a todos… Pinkie trató de contener la risa pero no pudo, la sorpresa y esa cara fueron demasiado, rio con fuerza al igual que el resto… Diane se mantuvo reacia hasta que soltó una ligera risa.

-¿Ves? Te hice reír y no me importó hacer algo ridículo.

[Habla por ti…]- Ise negó con la cabeza la actitud de Ddraig.

-Mi punto… ¿Por qué reíste?- Pinkie pareció captar la pregunta.

-Porque… fue gracioso, me hizo reír y…

-Esta se contagió hacia nosotras… mira, incluso Diane rio un poco.- la otra personalidad chasqueo la lengua.- Todas compartimos una risa.

-Y eso nos hace felices porque estamos con los amigos.- Fluttershy completo lo que Twilight estaba diciendo.

-Pinkie querida… amamos estar contigo, eres la chispa de alegría del grupo.- Rarity habló con el corazón.

-Es verdad, a veces nos sacas de cuadro pero animas el ambiente con tus ocurrencias.- Aj notó como la chica bajaba la cabeza.

-¿De verdad… no soy una burla?- Ise acarició la cabeza de la chica.

-Para nada, mi imouto es la chica más loca que existe, una locura que trae alegría a los que rodea.- Pinkie lloró al oír eso… abrazó a Ise mientras este le acariciaba la cabeza.

-Pinkie…

-Twily… lo siento…- Pinkie paso a abrazar a su amiga quien lloraba al igual que ella.- Perdóname…

-No hay nada que perdonar…- El resto se unió al abrazo… Diane suspiró al ver eso…

-Sabes… no es malo que te unas, eres ella también Diane.- la chica miró a Ise.- Eres parte de Pinkie… tal vez si tú…

 **-Tch… no creas que esto cambia nada… acepto que esta vez ganan pero un día…**

-Un día ella te demostrará que tu tampoco estas sola Diane… Pinkie no lo está.- La chica sólo se dio media vuelta para luego volver a su prisión de hielo sólo que antes de volver a dormir, sonrió… un poco.

-Diane…- Pinkie miró a su otro yo volver a dormir… un día…

-Hora de la fiesta Pinkie.- Ise le mostró a la chica su elemento.- ¿Lista?

-¡Hora del Rock!- Pinkie tomó la gema en su mano.- Antes reía porque… porque quería que alguien sea mi amigo, hacia locuras porque quería que alguien me notara pero ahora rio porque estoy con mis amigas… con gente que me aprecia, rio porque estoy feliz.

 _-La Risa, es una muestra de nuestro estado de ánimo, contagiosa y algo que todos pueden hacer… una risa verdadera entre amigos es prueba de una amistad real… una risa de verdad, es prueba de una gran Felicidad._

El elemento de la Risa volvió a brillar con fuerza, el vitral se reparo y al mismo tiempo que Pinkie recuperaba su traje de batalla, en el vidrio apareció la imagen de ella en Liquid Happiness.

-¡Lista y recargada para patear traseros!- Pinkie dio un salto, su cabello recuperó su esponjoso estilo.- Por cierto, felicidades I-nii y Twily, que bueno que ya son novios.

-¿C-C-Como?- Twilight miró a su amiga confusa… ¿Cómo lo supo?

-Tuve un presentimiento.- La sonrisa de Pinkie hizo que todas suspiren… ahí estaba la Pinkie Random que aman… Ise soltó una carcajada y acarició su cabeza.

-Jajajaja, bueno andando… falta una más.- el elemento de la Lealtad brilló y creó una escalera más…- Vamos…

* * *

-Este lugar es lúgubre.- Pinkie miraba a los costados mientras subían las escaleras.- No hay nada.

-¿Cómo crees que estén todos…?- Aj hizo la pregunta que ninguno se atrevía a hacer.- ¿Creen que…?

-No podemos pensar en eso ahora… primero debemos salvar a Rainbow y luego viene lo otro.

-Ise tiene razón, sin las 6 no podremos hacer nada contra Discord… antes nos tomaron por sorpresa pero ahora…

-Voy a romper unos dientes con mis puños.- Aj estaba decidida… Twilight suspiro al ser interrumpida.

-Ya veo la última plataforma…- Rarity señaló la última plataforma, estaban cerca…

Todos aumentaron el paso… al llegar, se encontraron con una Rainbow nada alegre o enérgica… estaba ahí, sentada viendo a la nada

-Rainbow…- Fluttershy se acercó a su amiga quien la vio sin mucho ánimo.

-¿Qué?- Rainbow respondió sin energía.- ¿Qué quieren de mí?

-Vamos Rainbow, no es hora de que te pongas así… arriba…- Aj trato de que la chica vuelva en sí pero…

-Tch… da igual… no quiero saber nada de ustedes.- Todos se mostraron sorprendidos al oír eso pero Fluttershy se mostró muy dolida.

-Dashie… no lo dices en serio…- Pinkie trató de hacerle cambiar su opinión pero no sirvió…

-¡Déjenme en paz… estoy bien así, prefiero estar sola que con amigos que no valoran mi lealtad… no le seré leal a nadie!- Rainbow las miró con rabia pura.- ¡A ninguno!

-¿No hablas en serio?- Rarity no creyó lo que escuchó, Rainbow siempre tan leal y ahora…

-¡Muy en serio… es mejor así, así nadie me acusará de traidora cuando no esté de acuerdo con ellos!

-¿Esto es por lo de Gilda?- La pregunta de Twilight sacó una reacción de Rainbow.- ¡Dios, Rainbow no fue tu culpa como reaccionó y nos trato mal… es su culpa!

-¡Era mi amiga, le falle al dejarla sola…! ¿¡Qué clase de amiga soy al abandonar a quien fue mi amiga años!?- Rainbow gritó con exasperación.- ¡No quiero tener algo que ver con nadie!

-¿Segura?- Ise se acercó a ella.- ¿Segura de querer romper esos lazos que has creado?- Rainbow ni lo miró.- ¿Incluso con Fluttershy?

Rainbow miró de reojo a la chica y se sorprendió al verla llorar, Fluttershy trataba de contener las lágrimas pero no podía.

-Lo siento… es mi culpa que… que tú y ella…- Rainbow no supo como reaccionar… juro no ser más leal a nadie pero ver a Fluttershy llorar fue… fue como un puñal…- Tal vez… tal vez yo debí tratar de hacer algo…

-Fluttershy… yo…

-Eres mi amiga Dashie… la hermana que siempre me ha apoyado y dado ánimos todos estos años, es gracias a ti que… que pude seguir siendo yo misma… yo te quiero mucho, eres mi mejor amiga… si en verdad no deseas ya mi amistad yo…

-¡No, espera…!- Rainbow tomó la mano de la chica.- ¡No… No digas eso, Fluttershy… eres mi amiga… es sólo que duele… duele ver que le fallé a Gilda… que le falle a una amiga…!- Rainbow lloró al decir eso…- No sé que hacer…

-Luchemos Rainbow…- Las palabras de la chica la hicieron alzar la vista.- Tal vez sola no puedas hacer mucho pero juntos… juntos haremos que ella entienda.- Rainbow miró a su alrededor, todos estaban ahí…viendo con una sonrisa por las palabras de Fluttershy.

-Juntos… todos…- Rainbow pareció captar todo… si bien le había fallado a Gilda no significa que no sea leal a ella… ya que una lealtad real, una de corazón hace que sigas ligada a esa persona… unos lazos que no se romperán mientras uno crea en este… tal como ahora, todas aún creían en ella y eran leales a su amistad, ese lazo no se había roto.- Chicas… yo…

-¡Vamos Dashie, arriba!- Pinkie sonrió con energía al ver a su amiga.

-Luchemos juntos y arreglemos todo Rainbow…- Twilight se paró al lado de su amiga y le dio la mano.- Juntos, no hay fuerza que nos detenga.

-Si… ¡Es verdad!- Rainbow tomó la mano de Twilight y se levantó mientras el resto la ayudaba.- Lamento lo de hace poco… yo…

-Creo que no hay nada que perdonar.- Ise le mostró el elemento que faltaba.- Hora de mostrar lo cool que eres.

-¡Claro que sí!- Rainbow tomó la gema y la miró con una sonrisa.- Mi lealtad a todos amigos… tal vez sea tonto para algunos pero es gracias a ella que sé que puedo contar con cada uno de ustedes… una lealtad real me ha dado amigos de verdad y ese es un lazo que nadie romperá.

 _-Lealtad, simplemente creer en esa persona y seguirla es un acto difícil, ir contra todo por esa persona y hacerle ver sus errores es signo de verdadera amistad, de un verdadero Lazo entre ellos._

El elemento de la Lealtad brilló y el vitral se reparó mostrando a Lightning Valkirye en este y a Rainbow ya con su traje puesto.

-¡Estoy lista para patear traseros!- Todos vieron con alegría que Rainbow había vuelto a ser la misma… los 6 elementos de la Armonía habían vuelto.

-¡Abrazo grupal a I-nii por salvarnos!

-¿¡Qué!?- Ise se mostró sorprendido por la propuesta pero nada pudo hacer ya que el abrazo colectivo a su persona ya estaba presente…- Chicas… agradezco el gesto….

[¡Pero necesitamos respirar!]- Ddraig sentía el estrujón debido al sistema de sincronía… como dice el dicho, el amor duele.

-¡Perdón!- Fluttershy se disculpó por todas pero Twilight lo seguía abrazando.

-Gracias Ise… si no hubieras estado aquí, todas…- Ise suspiró ante las palabras de la chica pero devolvió el abrazo.

-Oigan… ¿desde cuándo esos dos son tan cariñosos…?- Rainbow se mostró confundida, Aj le susurró en el oído la respuesta.- ¿¡Son novios!? ¡Aleluya!- En ese paso a suspirar…- Ahora tendré que soportarlos melosos…

-No habrá nada de eso si no salimos de este lugar.- Rarity miraba al grupo.- ¿Cómo saldremos de aquí?

 **(Cavern of Remembrance - KINGDOM HEARTS HD 2.5 ReMIX - Soundtrack Extended)**

-En primer lugar… ¿Qué es aquí?- Rainbow aún se mostraba confundida… cuando le dijeron el lugar donde estaban, la chica se mostraba muy confusa.- Genial… el salón este es un enigma… ¿Cómo llegamos aquí en primer lugar?

-Tal vez tenga algo que ver con I-nii…- Pinkie habló ante la pregunta.- ¿Recuerdan cuando paso lo de Diane? Cuando su instinto X-Rounder chocó conmigo... nos mando a mi salón del corazón sólo que era ligeramente diferente.

-Un minuto… ¿Será posible que el X-Pulse de Ise conecte su corazón con el de otros…?- Twilight sacó esa conclusión…- A menos que también lo haga para mostrar la oscuridad en este…

-Tiene lógica, Ise es un usuario de la oscuridad… tal vez tenga algo que ver.- Aj miró al castaño quien se encogió de hombros indicando que ni se le paso por la cabeza todo esto.

-Bueno, no importa… lo importante ahora es salir de aquí.- Rarity se cruzo de brazos.- ¿Cómo lo haremos?

Todas se vieron las caras al ver que no sabían como salir… Ise en eso sintió de nuevo que esa voz hablaba…como en las veces anteriores, solo él lo escuchaba.

 _-Lazos, Alegría, Gratitud, Compasión, Confianza y Amistad…esto es lo que nace de los elementos de la armonía pero recuerda… solo las verdaderas acciones traen esto hacia a ti y sólo un simple acto puede hacerte merecedor de estos regalos que solo los amigos te pueden dar.-_ Ise volteó al sentir que había algo nuevo en el lugar… otra puerta.- _Ya estas cerca, sólo una prueba más y podrás salir…_

-¿Ise?- Twilight miró la dirección donde el castaño miraba.- ¿Una puerta…? Pero… no estaba ahí…

-Este lugar es extraño…- Fluttershy miro con algo de miedo dicha puerta.- ¿Debemos abrirla?

-Parece que sí, es nuestra única salida.- Rainbow se acercó a la puerta y la trato de abrir…- ¿¡Qué demonios!?

Al ver que esta no se movía, cada una empezó a hacer el intento con los mismos resultados, la puerta no abría y eso era raro… Twilight la analizó con la mirada, se parecía… a la que Ise tiene en su salón del corazón… ¿Será posible?

-Parece que lo es Twily…- Ise puso su mano sobre el hombro de la chica.- Sólo yo la puedo abrir.

-¿Y eso por qué?- Pinkie se mostró confundida como el resto de las presentes.

-Porque esta puerta es mía…- Ise abrió la puerta y la luz que salió de esta los cegó a todos varios segundos.

* * *

Tras ver finalmente, todos se vieron sobre otro vitral… uno que Twilight e Ise conocen muy bien. En el vidrio se veía a Ise con su armadura y de espalda con un hombre de armadura negra, alrededor de él estaban los símbolos de los Cosmic Packs α, β y γ… había un espacio sobre las tres como indicando que hay una letra más… pero yacía escondida.

-Woah… Eres tú Ise…

-Y el de aquí es… ¿Haou?

Las palabras de Rainbow y Rarity hicieron que todas miren alrededor. Eso las sorprendió, se vio que sobre la plataforma habían muchas más, todas flotaban alrededor de la de Ise.

-¿Rias?- Twilight reconoció a la pelirroja en la imagen que estaba alrededor de esta plataforma.

-Oye… mira, esa chica de cabello negro y gran busto… ¿Por qué siento que tiene un lado escondido?- Rainbow miró la que tenía la imagen de Akeno.- Oh, esa de pelo azul parece lista para una competición.

-Esa chica de pelo rubio parece muy tierna.- Aj notó la imagen de Asia…- Y esa otra rubia es tímida…

-Es un chico…- Las palabras de Ise hizo que todas la vieran como si estuviera loco.- No, es la verdad… es un chico pero le gusta vestir de chica…- Todas lo miraron incrédulas.- Si… esa cara pusieron muchos…

-¿¡ES BROMA!?- Rainbow grito furiosa.- ¿¡Cómo es posible!? ¡Dios, que injusto eres!

-Ya Dashie… calma…- Fluttershy trato de animar a una destrozada Rainbow.- Oh… esa chica de cabello blanco me recuerda a un gatito.

Ise rio al ver que todas parecían maravilladas con las distintas imágenes… Twilight parecía memorizar la de las chicas, viendo posibles… "hermanas" ya que Ise tendrá más de una chica… raro lo fácil que accedió a todo esto pero mientras este con Ise es feliz.

-I-nii…- Pinkie miró al castaño.- ¿Quién es él?- Pinkie señaló la imagen de una persona que no espero ver aquí… bueno tal vez sí…

-Oh… él es Vali, el Hakuryuukou.- Pinkie al ver eso se quedó helada…

-Es… Es…- Todos la vieron preocupados… estaba temblando….- ¡Es guapísimo!- Todos cayeron al suelo por la respuesta… Era oficial, Vali tenía un difícil futuro.- ¡Una foto debo… Agh, no tengo mi cámara, bien usaré mi memoria para guardar su apariencia en mi mente!

[Raro… jamás creí que vería esto…]

-Temo por Vali…- Ise notó que Rarity miraba otra imagen… una en la que Kiba estaba.- Oh viejo…- Se notaba que la chica se quedó maravillada, se notaba por su mirada.- Ok, céntrense…

-Es cierto… A ver ¿Qué haremos ahora?- Twilight no sabía que decir… si bien estaban aquí… ¿Cómo iban a salir?

 _-Disfrutar de los regalos de la amistad es algo que todos pueden hacer.-_ Esa voz de nuevo, obviamente sólo Ise la podía oír…- _Pero, sólo alguien dispuesto a aceptar la amistad puede hacerlo y para ello, debes dar ese paso… afrontar lo que puede ser un rechazo o una amistad, recorrer un camino difícil ya que la amistad nunca está asegurada, debes avanzar… hacer cosas que antes no hubieras hecho… incluso, afrontar un rechazo o un fallo…-_ Ise parecía captar a lo que se refería.- _¿Qué es eso que debes tener para afrontar esas situaciones y esos miedos?_

El castaño cerró los ojos… era una respuesta obvia… obvia en verdad pero si no hubiera pasado por todo esto de seguro no lo hubiera pensado o deducido… era tan obvio pero tan fácil de olvidar.

-Lo que se necesita para hacer un nuevo amigo y/o mantener los que ya tienes...- Todas lo miraron confusas de que este hablando solo.- Lo que necesito para afrontar su rechazo o los problemas que puede haber en esta amistad.- Ise alzó la vista al cielo.- Para ello se necesita Valor… Valor para seguir adelante a pesar del miedo que tienes en la vida, en nuestras relaciones sociales, en nuestros errores y fallas… y también en el amor.

-Ise…- Twilight notó que lo dijo con algo de dificultad, como si… aceptara algo que era una frustración para él.

 _-Valor… esa virtud, una que te hace actuar a pesar del miedo a cualquier situación, peligro, rechazo. Sólo los valientes pueden ver las maravillas del mundo y lo que este le puede ofrecer y cambiar a este cuando se descarrila… El Valor real, otorga mucho… El Valor y la Amistad siempre van de la mano…-_ Cuando dijo eso, el lugar tembló un poco…

 **(FIN OST)**

-¿¡Qué pasa!?- Aj notó que el lugar temblaba y no era normal.

-¡Miren!- Rainbow señalo el borde del lugar, en esta emergió una mano negra que escaló el lugar…

En frente de ellos, había un ser gigantesco humanoide… del tamaño del viejo Tannin y eso era decir mucho, su cuerpo totalmente negro y de ojos amarillos que carecían de todo tipo de emoción daba escalofríos, en su pecho había un orificio donde debería estar el corazón… no había nada, sólo un orificio en la forma de este…

-¡Es horrible!- Rarity dio un grito de horror al ver tal cosa…

-¡Oh my… es… es grande y feo!- Fluttershy se escondió tras Rainbow quien estaba igual de sorprendida.

-¿Es un truco de Discord?- Ise se mostraba confuso al ver a esa cosa pero…

 _-Esta es tu prueba final… véncelo, tú y tus amigas peleen juntos para vencer a este ser que es la acumulación de los pensamientos negativos que Discord trato de introducir en ellas.-_ La voz dio su última petición.- _No dudes, estas con la mejor arma de todas… no es tu Boosted Gear, no es tu oscuridad… es eso que te ha llevado hasta aquí…_

Ise afiló la mirada y tras ver que esa cosa se les acercaba, no dudo en saltar hacia este y le dio en su cabeza un golpe que hizo que el ser oscuro de un grito de ira para luego atacar al castaño con su puño, Twilight y Rarity reaccionaron de inmediato y ayudaron al castaño en defenderse, Twilight lazó varias ráfagas de magia de luz hacia el cuerpo del gigante mientras Rarity defendía a Ise con un muro de diamantes.

Rainbow y Pinkie no se quedaron atrás, la primera cargo una esfera de electricidad en sus manos y la segunda una esfera de agua. De inmediato, ambas lanzaron el ataque hacia el gigante, la electricidad y el agua causaron un gran daño ya que ambos se complementaron. Aj le dio un golpe en la cara y el fuego lo afecto ya que se quejaba del dolor, Fluttershy lo mantenía en su lugar con un fuerte viento que le impedía el movimiento.

El gigante dio un fuerte grito, se liberó de la pequeña prisión y lanzó de su pecho varias esferas hechas de oscuridad. Twilight invocó una especie de libro y lo abrió con su magia y…

-¡A mi lado!- la chica creó un domo de magia para proteger a las chicas que estaban a su lado.- Tch… ¿Ise... donde…?- Twilight notó que su novio no estaba con ellas.

Para su sorpresa, vio que este tenía ambas espadas en mano y corría hacia el coloso mientras esquivaba y desviaba esas ráfagas, dando un salto hacia la cabeza de este… cortó con sus armas los ojos del gigante que dio un grito de dolor.

-¡Ataquen!- la señal del Sekiryuutei basto para que todas ataquen con todo lo que tenían, la luz, el fuego, el viento, el agua, la tierra y la electricidad fueron hacia el gigante en perfecta armonía a pesar de que algunos neutralizan al otro.

La ráfaga de magia impacto el pecho del gigante y este en medio del dolor… empezó a desaparecer y a los segundos nada quedo de él… Ise suspiró al ver eso, no fue difícil o eso era débil… o ellos eran muy fuertes.

-¿¡En que pensabas!?- Twilight apareció al frente de él.- ¿¡Estás loco o eres idiota!?

-Esa pregunta está de más Twilight, todas sabemos que Ise es un idiota impulsivo.- La respuesta de Aj hizo que este baje la cabeza deprimido.

-Ya lo sé…. sólo… sólo avisa cuando hagas una locura y no me preocupes así.- Twilight se mostró avergonzada al decir eso pero Ise sonrió al ver que simplemente se preocupa por él.

-Aaawww, que tierno…

-Me costara acostumbrarme a verlos así.

Twilight miró furiosa y avergonzada a Pinkie y Rainbow, antes de que diga algo más, una nueva puerta apareció al lado de ellos… esta se notaba un poco diferente, era más alta pero el diseño era el mismo.

 _-Esta puerta los llevara de nuevo al mundo real. Ahora que la magia residual que afectaba a las chicas se fue ya se pueden ir.-_ Ise iba a preguntar quién era y porque los ayuda.- _No debes saber eso… no vale la pena sólo hago esto porque, tu existencia es importante para lo que vendrá.-_ La puerta se abrió ante la sorpresa de todos…

-Oh, vaya… al menos es automática.- Rarity notó que esa luz era distinta.

-Debe ser nuestra salida…- Aj miró algo confusa la puerta.- Tal vez debamos…

-¡Salida!- Pinkie corrió hacia la puerta ante la sorpresa de todos.

-¡Espera no nos dejes aquí!

-¡Dashie, espérame~!

Rainbow y Fluttershy fueron las siguientes en pasar la puerta ante el suspiro del resto.

-Oh bueno… andando, no ganamos nada perdiendo el tiempo.

-Sólo deseo salir de aquí, interesante experiencia pero no la quiero repetir.

Aj y Rarity fueron las siguientes en irse, Twilight miró a Ise quien seguía viendo el cielo. Suspiró al ver que trataba de descifrar las cosas ahora…

-Oye… ya habrá tiempo para misterios, hay que salir.- Twilight se paró en frente de él.- Vamos, hay que detener a Discord.- Ise asintió a las palabras de Twilight, ella sonrió y le dio un beso rápido.- Después de esto… tendremos tiempo para nosotros.

-No esperaba menos.- Twilight rio a la respuesta y no tardó en cruzar la puerta dejando a Ise sólo en el lugar.

 _-El arma más fuerte para ti, para todo ser vivo es el corazón, este es el que crea milagros… Tú no eres excepción, ve y sigue el camino que has elegido… inicia tu verdadero viaje._

-Lo haré…- Ise camino a la puerta y antes de cruzarla…- Gracias por la ayuda.- Ise cruzó la puerta y esta desapareció tras ver que ya no había nadie y al ver que el lugar estaba vacío..

 _-El mundo está cambiando, veamos si… estas a la altura de lo que te depara, ojalá detengas la Onda Maldita que amenazará al mundo dentro de poco, si Haou pudo tú también podrás ya que al igual que él, no estás solo._

* * *

 **-Si… ¡Sí!-** Discord finalmente logró su objetivo, corromper la Magem que crea el campo de fuerza alrededor de la isla, al fin…- **Es hora de hundir a esta isla en el caos, ahora que mi poder está ligado a esta gema… nada me podrá dañar… Nada… Jajajaja.**

A sus palabras, en la superficie el ambiente se empezó a ver afectado, Celestia y Luna notaron que algo había pasado a la gema que crea el campo de fuerza… ¿Acaso los chicos fallaron? No… No es hora de pensar en eso, deben de seguir en lo suyo y mantener a la gente a salvo, a costa de su seguridad…

En el techo de la escuela, Lust reía al ver que al fin era hora… tarde o temprano, ambas mujeres caerán y cuando eso pase, nada detendrá el caos en el mundo… será tan divertido de ver. Los demás veían algo complicados lo que pasaba… sabían lo que pasaría por hacer esto pero… ¿Valía la pena?

-Suena estúpido pensar que me arrepiento un poco de lo que va pasar.- Gluttony dio su sincera opinión.

-Yo solo un poco, aunque todo pasara de todos modos.

-¿Y pasará? Sparkle y la otras estaban ya derrotadas, no creo que necesitemos hacer nada ahora.- Pride detuvo las palabras de Sloth quien suspiró… tenía razón…

-No cuenten con ello…- Envy habló mientras el ambiente se veía afectado por una repentina neblina purpura…

-¿A qué te refieres?- Wrath no parecía captar las palabras de Envy quien suspiró…

-No lo olviden, hay alguien que se metió en nuestros planes.- Todos intuyeron de quien hablaba… incluso Greed dio un gruñido.- Si bien Lust lo ve como algo que no afectara los planes… les recomiendo que se preparen. Pronto, la lucha final iniciara.

La pelea por la seguridad de la isla…. no, la lucha por evitar que el mundo caiga en el caos dará comienzo pronto.

* * *

Insertar canción: Trust you (TV edit) – Yuna Ito

A iniciar de sonarse la canción, vemos a Hyoudou Issei y a Twilight Sparkle que toman caminos separados mediante que la pantalla se divide en dos escenas en medio de una pared justo antes que el primer verso de la canción comienza a ser interpretado.

Hana wa kaze ni yure odoru you ni. Ame wa daichi wo uruosu you ni

(Como las flores bailan en el viento. Así como la lluvia humedece la tierra.)

Y en una de ellas vemos a Issei que se encuentra viendo un paisaje de un lago cercano hacia un jardín con flores mientras camina pensante de lo que ha pasado desde ha perdido a sus padres hasta la actualidad.

Kono sekai wa yori soi ai ikiteru no ni

(A través de este mundo que se nutre de la interdependencia)

Issei adentrado de sus pensamientos ve el lago en su caminar y se refleja algunas aventuras que ha pasado antes y mediante con quienes conoce.

Naze hito wa kizutsuke au no

(¿Por qué la gente se lastima entre sí?)

Pero el castaño recuerda esos duros momentos de culpa y de derrota mientras ve que hay una especie de portal que estaba completamente oscuro.

Naze wakare wa otozureru no

(¿Por qué tenemos que despedirnos?)

Y recuerda un duro adiós de alguien que conoció hace tiempo mientras que camina hacia ese portal oscuro mientras seguía recordando esa dura despedida.

Kimi ga tooku ni itte mo mada. Itsumo kono kokoro no mannaka

(Incluso si te encuentras lejos. En lo más profundo de este corazón)

Ahora vemos en una especie de salón a Twilight quien se encuentra leyendo un libro con una sola mano mediante que sus amigas la observan a la distancia, un tanto preocupadas por algo que pasó recientemente mientras que su compañera saca una especie de amuleto que le recuerda a alguien.

Ano yasashii egao de umetsukusareta mama

(Que está completamente lleno por esa gentil sonrisa)

Y en un reflejo de pensamiento se muestra el rostro de Issei en ese amuleto quien mostraba una verdadera sonrisa, haciendo que Twilight llore recordando al castaño quien no quería que se alejara de ella y que siguiera a su lado.

Dakishimeta kimi no kakera ni Itami kanjite mo mada tsunagaru kara

(Las piezas de ti que aún aprieto todavía a pesar del dolor están unidas, así que)

Y ese amuleto que tenia Twilight le cae una lagrima de su rostro mediante que brilla con luz propia mientras se dirige hacia una pared para abrir una especie de portal que emite bastante luz, que de otro lado del mismo Issei se percata de ello mientras suavemente dice el nombre de la chica y comienza a correr, y del otro lado del portal Twilight hace lo mismo y comienza a correr sorprendiendo a sus amigas y dos mujeres un tanto mayores que ellas.

Shinjiteru yo mata aeru to I'm waiting for your love

(Creo que volveremos a encontrarnos de nuevo y espero por tu amor)

Mediante que Issei y Twilight se acercan más y más hacia el portal, literalmente cerca entrelazan sus manos y un gran destello de luz hace un cambio de escena que la cámara muestra un gran cielo que rápidamente se cambia a un gran campo de flores que varios pétalos son levantados por el viento mostrando a la pareja unida.

I love you. I trust you

(Yo te amo. Confío en ti)

Y vemos a Issei y Twilight que están juntos y compartiendo un romántico beso mediante que los diversos pétalos de flores los rodean.

Kimi no kodoku wo wakete hoshii

(Deseo que compartas conmigo tu soledad)

Tomados de la mano, Issei y Twilight caminan por el sendero de ese campo de flores mediante que la cámara hace un acercamiento hacia el amuleto que tiene la chica en la mano que tenia libre mientras lo aprieta.

I love you. I trust you

(Yo te amo. Confío en ti)

Y mediante que se sigue viendo ese amuleto que tiene en la mano Twilight, repentinamente se encuentra en una especie de gran salón con un vestido violeta claro con destellos brillantes y ve que estaba dentro de una especie de baile mediante que en una mesa se encuentra Rean conversando sobre sus aventuras con Luna y Celestia acabando una especie de fantasía que ella veía en su mente y la disfrutaba.

Hikari demo yami demo

(Incluso en la luz y en la oscuridad)

Pero al notar que ese alguien no estaba, Twilight busca un asiento para sentarse y comienza a ponerse cabizbaja, triste y a punto de soltar lagrimas, pero ve que una mano se extiende con su palma abierta como si la invitara a bailar.

Futari da kara shinji aeru no

(Porque estamos los dos juntos, podemos creer entre sí)

Y mediante que Twilight levanta su rostro ve que en frente de ella se encuentra Issei quien se encuentra vestido en un traje formal adecuado para este tipo de fiesta haciendo que la chica limpie un tanto sus lagrimas y sonríe mientras acepta la invitación a bailar del castaño.

Hanasanaide

(No te alejes de mí)

Y los dos chicos a su ritmo comienzan a bailar una especie de vals mientras que la cámara se aleja de la pareja que continua bailando mientras se acaba la canción de fondo.

* * *

 **Al fin, capítulo final antes de las batallas que... ¿Y ellas?**

 **Guru: Guru Guru...**

 **¿Quedaron dormidas luego de que se acabara el cap? Debió ser estresante para las pobres, oh bueno... Yo daré concluido el cap de hoy. No hay mucho que decir en verdad, ojala sigan apoyando la historia para que esta siga otro año más y muchos más. Hasta otra.**

 **NOTAS:**

 **Personajes:**

 **Charllote Hazelrink: Princesa del reino que sirvió de hogar a Haou y Lavenza años. Chica de gran belleza al igual que de gran corazón, fue una chica que no discriminaba a nadie por sus origenes. Fue muy amiga de Haou y con los años se enamoró de él a pesar de haber sido comprometido a alguien contra su voluntad por su padre. Vivió años con Haou y Aura, la hija de Lavenza, luego de la caída del reino tras el ataque de Ares. Murió tras salvar a su amado de un ataque del Dios Ares, su muerte marco al Rey Supremo quien siguió su camino para evitar opresiones de Dioses corruptos. Aún tras su muerte parece velar por el alma de su amado. (Personaje basado en el mismo nombre)**

 **Lavenza: Hermana menor de Haou y creadora de los elementos de la Armonía y usuaria de la luz de la armonía. Chica de gran corazón pero de una salud de cristal, razón por la cual Haou se unió al ejercito del reino a tan corta edad, necesitaba medicinas para ella. Chica muy inteligente y de gran capacidad analítica, fue consejera de la princesa hasta su muerte 8 años luego de dar a luz a su única hija, estuvo casada con un amigo cercano de su hermano. Creo los elementos y dejo su esencia en ellos para ayudar al futuro, también con la esperanza de ver a su hermano de nuevo algún día. (Personaje basado en el mismo nombre)**

 **Aura: Hija de Lavenza y sobrina de Haou, se sabe poco de ella pero se sabe que vivió gran parte de su vida con una familia hebrea luego de que su tío la dejara con ellos para tenerla a salvo. Fue la primera poseedora de los amuletos que ahora yacen en manos de sus** **descendientes** **, Rean Schawzer y Mi Amore Cadenza, parece seguir esperando para** **devolvérselos** **a su amado tío. (Personaje Original)**

 **¿Voz?: No sabe quien es pero por lo que se vio, parece saber más de lo que le depara al futuro del mundo...**

 **Terminos:**

 **Onda Maldita: Parece ser algo que ocurrió en la epoca que Haou vivió y él detuvo... Parece ser que es algo peligroso.**


	64. Lucha contra el Caos

**Ahm... ¿Es esto necesario?**

 **Todas: ¡SI! [miran al autor que esta colgado de cabeza]**

 **Pero... Era necesario para la historia, no me pueden hacer esto...**

 **Aj: Claro que podemos, tu te lo buscaste... ya huiste lo suficiente.**

 **Rarity: Además, gracias a lo que mostraste me vi como una loca.**

 **Agh... No importa, que pase lo que pase... Ahora si... ¿Hay algo de importancia en los reviews?**

 **Fluttershy: Nada de gran importancia.**

 **Rainbow: Así es, nadie quiere hacer preguntas... ¡Solo ver acción!**

 **Ta bueno... Antes que nada... Lo del Dios Biblico y demás creo que ya era obvio en el cannon y eso alimenta ideas que tengo... Será genial... Ahora, vamos con el cap... ¿Pueden ser al menos amables? [Ve que todas tienes bates de Baseball]**

 **Pinkie: Nopo...**

 **Twilight: Guru, sé un amor y presenta el cap.**

 **Guru: Guru... [Manda un saludo de honor al autor y se va a presentar el capítulo]**

* * *

 **Sekiryuutei Supremo**

 **Arco 5: La Amistad y el Valor son Uno**

 **Capítulo 63: Lucha contra el Caos**

* * *

Insertar canción: Last Desire – Maon Kurosaki (TV edit.)

Al inicio de la canción, hay un joven que parece que esta vistiendo un uniforme que usualmente se muestra en la academia Kuoh que al final se muestra Issei que sale de una especie de habitación, luego ve a Rean y van caminado hasta que la escena se cambia hasta la entrada de una academia llamada Canterlot, pero justo antes de entrar, presienten que un enemigo se encuentra detrás de ellos mientras que Issei muestra el Boosted Gear y con un orbe en su palma hace un Dragon Shoot mientras que la onda de energía roja se mantiene en frente de la pantalla mostrando el logo de la historia por unos segundos

Ikusu no michi wo tadori ashi wo tometa darou

(De cuantos caminos seguí, ¿a dónde fue que tuve que parar?)

Al comenzar las letras de la canción, el titulo desaparece pero la energía del Dragon Shoot se mantiene roja pero se cambia al Boosted Gear que usa Issei quien lo vemos a una edad muy joven, unos nueve años que estaba sentado en el piso.

Kooritsuita toki mo ima wa tooi kioku ni kasunde

(Incluso los tiempos congelados, son recuerdos lejanos que se desaparecen)

Issei se levanta mientas se limpia sus lagrimas cambiando la escena viéndose que cambia su apariencia a la que actualmente vive, 16 años y cambia su mirada hacia Rias y varias amistades conocidas, pero cambia su vista algo que lo deja helado.

Nani wo gisei ni subera tsuyoku nareru no ka to

("¿Y qué podría sacrificar para poder ser fuerte?")

Cambiando la cámara hacia Rias y los demás que conocen a Issei, los presentes ven que dos tumbas se aparecen cerca del castaño que emanan dos espíritus de dos personas que tanto quería pero el destino se los quito, eran los fallecidos padres de Issei.

Nigitta mama no te wo mada hodoku yuuki ga motenakute…

(Aún no tengo el valor de soltar esas manos que sostuve…)

Y en ese momento que los espíritus de los padres de Issei toman su mano derecha, el castaño entre lágrimas comienza a tener miedo mediante que los demás, iniciando con Rias y diversas chicas que tienen sentimientos de cariño y/o amor hacia el joven observan como este invoca su Boosted Gear rápidamente para dar un golpe hacia una pared desvaneciendo los espíritus de los padres de Issei.

Eiyuu ni wa narenai kara…

(Y es eso porque un héroe no pude ser…)

Y en ese golpe en la pared, parece que se rompe en tres grandes grietas de vidrio que se aparecen los Cosmic Packs que de ellos se empiezan a mostrar tres grandes manos oscuros que toman a Issei adentrándose a esa grieta que comienza a abrirse como si fuera un portal profundamente oscuro.

Sono koto ni kizuiteita

(Eso siempre lo supe todo el tiempo)

Todos los presentes se alarman por lo que está pasando a Issei, mediante que Rias quería ser la primera en rescatarlo, pero ven que Twilight Sparkle fue la que rescata al castaño tomando uno de sus hombros mientras lo observa y nota como el chico estaba llorando y le iba a dar un golpe para que se recupere.

Semete kimi wo mamoritai sou negau

(Pero en ese instante final, protegerte siempre fue mi deseo)

Pero con la mano derecha Issei detiene el golpe de Twilight quien se sorprende al ver como el chico entre lagrimas lo detuvo, pero se las limpia y con cuatro auras dentro de su cuerpo rompe el agarre de las manos oscuras y la pared vuelve rápidamente a ser intacta mediante que el castaño sale corriendo y de un salto activa su Balance Breaker y le da un golpe de lleno a un enemigo cuando sale del lugar en donde estaba cambiando la escena en una zona de batalla.

Kono karada wo tsurugi ni kaete arehateta michi no yuku

(Transformando este cuerpo a una espada andaré en esta tierra arruinada)

Y rápidamente Issei se encuentra luchando ante varios enemigos que se aparecieron en el aire y el resto se queda pasmado por unos segundos, pero se unen a la batalla ya que no quieren dejar a su amigo solo en lo que está lidiando.

Yowakatta jibun sae kirita susunda

(Incluso corté mi yo débil y voy a seguir hacia delante)

Ahora dentro de un cuarto especial, vemos a diversas compañeras de Twilight junto con las directoras de la academia dentro de un cuarto especial con diversas pantallas viendo expectantes la batalla, rápidamente se cambia a Serafall, Sirzerchs y Grayfia quienes ven desde el inframundo lo que ocurre y finalmente con Rean, que se aleja de Evangeline, Fie, Venelana y dos chicas más ya que ve a un ser oscuro que muestra una tétrica sonrisa.

Itsuka todoku no darou ka kimi ga nozomu mirai ni

(Me pregunto sí llegaremos al futuro que deseaste)

Y ese ser oscuro se presenta ante todos y delante de ellos, liderando el ataque se encuentran Rean, Rias y Twilight quienes las dos ultimas en mención ven que Issei se aparece en frente de los presentes con su Boosted Gear y desviando un ataque del ser con Ascalon sonrojando a las chicas.

Sono hi wo mukaeru made wa boku ga mamorinuku yo

(Y hasta que lleguemos a ese día, te protegeré)

Repentinamente Rias y Twilight toman cada una mano de Issei, pero lentamente suelta sus agarres para preparar la batalla ante el nuevo enemigo que se acerca y comienza alejarse de los chicos sin saber que ellos lo siguen mediante que la cámara va tomando una toma subiendo un paisaje cercano hacia una montaña.

* * *

-Ngh… no… no creo poder resistir hermana…- Luna sentía como sus fuerzas la abandonaban.

-Debes… resistir hermana, si nos rendimos… la isla y sus habitantes van a…- Celestia también se sentía débil y cansada…

Ambas sabían que la Magem que creaba el campo de fuerza de la isla había sido tomado por Discord y eso no era bueno, ahora él tenía más poder… estando ligada a esa gema lo hacía una amenaza mayor.

Rean en tierra veía como ambas mujeres seguían luchando, ya llevaban así unas horas… ¿Dónde estaban Ise y las chicas? Algo malo debió haberles pasado para que tarden tanto y no se sepa nada de ellos.

-Señor Rean…- Swetie Belle tomó la mano del adulto.- ¿Dónde están Ise, mi hermana y las demás… cuándo salvarán a Spike?- La niña obviamente estaba muy preocupada por su amigo, el niño ahora mismo estaba siendo usado por Lust.

-Hay que creer en ellos pequeña… sólo ellos pueden hacer algo ahora.- Rean estaba frustrado, si sólo estuviera en condiciones para pelear en su estado actual le imposibilita poder luchar como es debido.

-¿Crees que estén bien?- Cadance se acercó a Rean con su esposo y cuñados.- ¿Podrán hacerlo…?

-Eso no te lo sabría decir Cadance, no te lo sabría decir…- Rean miró en dirección de la escuela… sólo queda esperar…

* * *

-Ugh… mi cabeza…- Ise abrió los ojos, se vio de nuevo en este laberinto… el lugar donde Discord los hizo vagar como preparación de su trampa.- ¿Chicas…?

-Aquí…- Twilight fue la primera en hablar, la chica se levantó con dificultad.- ¿Todas bien?

-Depende…- Aj se sobaba la cabeza.- Creo que me va a dar una jaqueca…

-No eres la única querida, siento que comí una de las galletas caseras de Rainbow.- Rarity tenía ganas de vomitar…

-¡Hey, eso es…! Muy cierto…- la chica no pudo refutar ese insulto ya que ella se sentía igual.- ¿Dónde estamos…?

-Ahm… se parece al lugar donde estuvimos al inicio sólo que… más chico.- Fluttershy miró el lugar donde estaban, parece que era así.

-O quizás estemos en otras de esas recámaras vacías…- Pinkie se sobaba la cabeza, como dolía maldición.

-Parece que sea lo que nos trajo aquí, nos llevó a una zona para que no nos metamos con ellos.- Ise sentía la presencia de sus enemigos hacia arriba, mejor dicho, su X-Pulse le indicaba que el peligro está sobre ellos.

-¿Cuál es el plan entonces?- Twilight miró a su novio… aún se le notaba unas escamas rojas en la cara, los colmillos y las pupilas rasgadas en los ojos.- ¿Y cuánto te durará esa apariencia?

-Hasta que me calme y eso no pasará hasta que acabemos este combate.- Ise miró hacia arriba estaba dispuesto a acabar con esto.- ¿Hm?

 **[Actualización para el "Cosmos Packing Tri System"]-** el Boosted Gear activó su voz de comando autonómico, ante la sorpresa de todos.- **[Se alcanzó y sobrepaso el 300% de sincronía, se ha obtenido actualización del sistema. Se pasa de la etapa de prueba a la versión real del sistema]**

-¿Una actualización?- Twilight miraba curiosa el guante al igual que el resto.

 **[Versión 1.0 del sistema instalado, se han encontrado más mejoras, instalando…]-** todos vieron confusos al Sacred Gear.- **[Instalación completada, versión 1.5 del sistema en línea, se han instalado mejoras en el desempeño de las formas Alfa, Beta y Gamma]**

-Wow… eso quiere decir que las formas de antes son más fuertes.- Rainbow sonaba interesada en esa información mientras Ise se preguntaba porque esos 3 le dieron más poder.

 _ **-No te confundas chico, esto paso solamente porque alcanzaste el nivel de sincronía mínimo para la nueva actualización.**_ \- Alfa habló sin emoción alguna.

 _ **-Aunque lo gracioso fue ver como por un instante caíste en la ira y el odio… muy interesante.-**_ Beta reía, parecía que le encontraba algo divertido.

 _ **-Ya lo sentiste de primera mano, una parte del poder que te podemos dar…-**_ Gamma habló con una voz casi en susurro como una voz que te instiga al pecado.

Ise sacudió la cabeza para alejar las voces de esos 3, no les quería dar la razón pero la tenían. Cuando se dejó llevar por su ira y su odio, sintió ese aumento de poder, un poder tan grande que le permitió vencer a esos 6 sin problema alguno, en ese estado su poder fue cercano al de un demonio de clase suprema. Le hizo recordar esa vez hace años, recordar esa vez en la que no dudo en matar a esos tipos que quisieron lastimar a Ray, esa faceta de él que trató tanto de alejar y olvidar… ¿Debía volver a usarlo de ese modo?

-Ise…- La mano de Twilight en la suya… notó que la chica lo veía preocupada.- Sea lo que sea que te digan, no los escuches.- la voz de Twilight lo calmó…

-Muy cierto querido, recuerda que estamos contigo en esto…- Rarity apoyo las palabras de su amiga.

Todas hicieron igual, no iban a dejar a su amigo sólo en esta situación… Ise sonrió al ver el apoyo de todas. Tomó la mano de Twilight en un gesto de agradecimiento y miró a la chica.

-Es hora… hora de detener a un grupo loco, salvar a Spike y a los habitantes de la isla y de derrotar a una quimera loca.- las palabras del castaño hicieron que todas asintieran.

Era hora, esta iba a ser una pelea a muerte, una que no habían experimentado jamás pero si no la afrontaban la isla, sus habitantes y el mundo entero sufrirá de un destino terrible. Twilight miró a sus amigas, esas que en un año la habían vuelto mejor persona. Una chica mejor, la sacaron del cascarón en el que ella misma se había metido tantos años. Miró a Ise, su primer amigo varón y ahora su novio, no sabía que le depara tras esta batalla o si la ganarán, solo queda pelear y ver lo que sucederá pero de algo si estaba segura… se alegra de estar con personas tan importantes para ella.

-¡Bueno amigas y novio, es hora de detener a Discord y salvar nuestra isla y al mundo del caos!- Twilight preparó un círculo de transporte, la superficie era dónde debían estar y sabían dónde estaban sus enemigos, la firma de magia de Trixie la delata.- ¿¡Están conmigo!?

-¡Adelante!- el grito de todos fue la respuesta que ella esperó.

Sin perder tiempo, el círculo de transporte se posó bajo los pies del grupo. Todos desaparecieron en la luz del círculo, yendo a la escuela… el campo de batalla.

* * *

-¡Miren, es hermoso!- Lust miraba como la barrera estaba empezando a debilitarse a pesar de los esfuerzos de Celestia y Luna.

Discord seguía con la Magem debajo de ellos, había creado una barrera alrededor suyo usando la energía de esos 7… es decir, mientras esos 7 no sean derrotados, nadie podría meterse con él y ese plan le gustaba a Lust. Debía admitir que nunca esperó que el plan saliera tan bien.

De pronto, en la entrada de la escuela, un círculo de transporte apareció ante la sorpresa de todos ya que en este se vio a 7 personas, 6 que creyeron que ya estaban derrotadas y uno que ha demostrado ser una molestia en el trasero.

-¡Imposible!- Lust no creía lo que sus ojos veían… esos mocosos.

-¡Créelo degenerado de mierda!- Rainbow voló un poco para ponerse en guardia.- ¡Se arrepentirán de haberse metido con nosotros!

-¡Eso lo veremos Dash… en el fondo esperaba ser yo la que te haga pedazos!- Gluttony también alzó vuelo, había restaurado las alas que Ise cortó.- ¡Y esto va para ti guapo, me las pagarás por la última vez!

-¡No te atrevas a amenazar a mi novio, perra!- Twilight gritó furiosa que hasta el insulto se le salió, todos la vieron sorprendidos.- Ups… yo…

-Vaya… Sparkle tiene novio ¿Quién lo diría?- Pride notó la expresión de Wrath, estaba furioso y a ella sólo le quedó suspirar triste.- Aún así… es mejor ¡Ahora te haré pagar todas las humillaciones!

-Esto no será fácil.- Aj acomodó sus guantes mientras notaba que Envy tenía en sus manos una enorme hacha.- Yo tomo al leñador…

-¿En serio… ese es tu mejor insulto?- Rarity suspiró al ver el pésimo intento de Aj.- Bueno, yo tomaré al degenerado ese, le haré pagar por usar a Spike.- Rarity miró con odio puro a Lust quién sólo sonrió…- Y le romperé esos dientes.

-Yo tomo al idiota burlón…- Pinkie miró a Sloth quien parecía encantado con la idea.- Tengo cuentas que saldar con él.- Pinkie puso la misma mirada que Diane, señal de que esta también detesta al chico ese.

-De acuerdo… Twily irá contra Trixie y Rainbow contra esa Gilda, eso nos deja a el emo resentido y a la copia de Hulk con toques de Broly…- Todas lo miraron en señal de confusión… ¿De qué habla este idiota?- Yo me entiendo. Bueno, sólo yo tengo la capacidad de luchar mano a mano con Spike y de seguro el emo ese irá tras de mí ¿Me ayudas Fluttershy? Necesito un apoyo.

-¡Por supuesto Ise-san!- La chica voló al lado de él.- ¡Todo por salvar a Spike!

Todos notaron que era la hora, los 7 Sins se preparaban para saltar del techo e ir hacia ellos, Ise vio las 7 gemas que esos sujetos usaban… ¿Será esa la fuente de su poder?

-Todas, traten de vencerlos destruyendo esas gema que tienen consigo, algo me dice que son su fuente de poder.- Todas asintieron, si él lo decía era por algo… creían en él y sentían que nada era imposible.- Muy bien, tomemos pareja de baile y hagámoslo…

-¡POR LA TIERRA!- Pinkie dio el grito de batalla mientras corría al frente ante la sorpresa del grupo.

-¡Me robó mis líneas!- Ise se quejó pero fue tras ella como el resto.

Los 7 Sins fueron hacia el encuentro de sus oponentes. Rainbow voló directamente hacia Gluttony y ninguna perdió tiempo en enfrascarse en una lucha aérea de máxima velocidad. Rarity creó una rampa de tierra y la uso para ir hacia Lust y crear un puño de tierra para atacar, Lust se protegió con su magia pero la fuerza del golpe fue tal que ambos fueron al interior de la escuela destruyendo el muro que impactaron.

Aj esperó a Envy quien agitó con fuerza su enorme hacha, la rubia la esquivo dando una voltereta al lado para de inmediato dar una patada que fue bloqueada por el arma, al ver eso la chica tomó distancia…hora de la acción.

Twilight y Pride no tardaron en ir hacia la otra con sus hechizos no elementales. Twilight lanzó una ráfaga de magia hacia su oponente quien creó un domo de magia defensiva para luego atacar con su propia magia. Twilight saltó al aire y creó una plataforma de magia para pararse en el aire al igual que Pride… hora de saldar cuentas.

Pinkie se deslizó hacia el techo donde Sloth se quedó a esperar a la chica. De inmediato, Sloth lanzó varias cartas cargadas de magia explosiva mientras Pinkie puso a su alrededor varias esferas de agua que lanzaban ataques que desviaban las cartas… la chica miró con rabia a ese tipo, hora de la verdad.

Por otro lado, Ise y Fluttershy esperaron el avance de Wrath y Greed hacia ellos. Ise decidió ir primero contra Greed y fue hacia este para luego chocar puños de manera inmediata. Era fuerte, esto no iba a ser fácil… Wrath se vio furioso al verse ignorado por el Sekiryuutei y se iba a meter en la pelea pero una raíz gigante detuvo su avance al bloquear su camino. Alzó la vista y notó que era Fluttershy quien a diferencia de otras veces estaba determinada a proteger a sus amigos con todo su poder. Wrath fue al encuentro con ella mientras la chica se envolvía en viento…

* * *

 **(Gundam 00 OST Trans AM Raiser EXTENDED)**

Con Rainbow y Gluttony la pelea aérea era mortal, era como ver desde el cielo sólo dos ráfagas que chocaban con la otra para luego retroceder y volver a atacar. Rainbow tenía electricidad azul en sus manos mientras Gluttony una garras hechas de viento en las suyas…el impacto de ambas creaba ráfagas de viento y trueno. Todo un espectáculo, Rainbow era ligeramente más veloz pero Gluttony era más fuerte y feroz en sus ataques… nada si la comparaba con Ise, su amigo era un tanque por lo que era capaz de pelear sin problemas pero aún así, debía tener cuidado.

Un golpe en su cara la hizo caer en picada, Gluttony no iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad u fue tras ella, lo que no esperó es que Rainbow diera un giro de trompo en el aire y usando sus alas como medio, dirigió varias ráfagas de relámpagos hacia ella ayudada de su magnetismo. Gluttony reaccionó tarde al ataque por lo que sólo logró esquivar el ataque apenas…uno de los rayos le dio en el hombro pero eso bastó para sacarla de cuadro. Rainbow terminó de inmediato su giro en el aire y aprovechó el momento adquirido para volar a velocidad hacia su oponente y darle un golpe en la cara como devolución por lo último. Gluttony se recompuso de inmediato y escupió sangre…

-Maldita…

-¡Detén esto Gilda, no deseo pelar contigo… no así!- Rainbow hizo el intento de hacer razonar a su vieja amiga.- ¡Lo qué haces está mal!

-¡Cállate, eso no te incumbe… si no me hubieras abandonado…!

-¿¡Pones al mundo en riesgo por eso!? ¡Lo nuestro no debe afectar al resto!- Gluttony lanzó una corriente de viento hacia ella, la esquivó a penas pero algo de su ala derecha se vio afectada.- ¡Gilda!

-¡Cállate, no me hables… es tarde para solucionarlo con palabras!- Gluttony se puso en guardia.- ¡Voy a vencerte y así cumpliré mi deseo!- Rainbow gruño decepcionada… aún así, sabía que algo de la vieja Gilda sigue ahí, tal vez si la derrota y destruye esa gema que ve en su oreja como un arete….

-¡Bien, si así lo deseas!- Rainbow cargó electricidad amarilla en sus manos.- ¡Vamos!

Ambas fueron contra la otra para seguir su lucha aérea, una lucha que hacía sacudir el cielo sobre la isla.

* * *

Con Rarity las cosas eran de otro modo, ella atacaba para hacerle pagar a Lust lo que hizo con Spike, ese malnacido pagará por lo que ha hecho. La lucha ocurría en los pasillos del segundo piso de la escuela. Lust atacaba a la chica con sus esferas de magia mientras ella se defendía y atacaba cada vez que podía con estacas hechas de gemas. La chica se metió a un salón al ver una enorme ráfaga ir hacia ella… estaba en desventaja, estaba lejos del suelo y eso le quitaba material para atacar… miró a través del vidrio de las ventanas al pasillo que Lust preparaba otro ataque hacia ella, como objetivo el salón entero… ¿Ahora qué…? No tiene el material para… un minuto…

De pronto, Lust lanzó varias ráfagas de su magia explosiva hacia el interior del salón. Las explosiones ocurrieron de inmediato en todo el espacio cerrado, esto hizo sonreír al sujeto que intuía que esto habrá bastado para…

-¿Y eso?- Pero para su sorpresa, vio que en una esquina había una pequeña barrera hecha de…- ¡No!

-¡Si que lo es, rufián!- La voz de Rarity se escuchó desde dentro de la barrera hecha de concreto que explotó para volverse varias estacas del mismo material que fueron hacia Lust, este sólo maldijo el movimiento tan astuto de Rarity

Con rapidez salió del salón pero una de las estacas le rozó el abdomen tras perforar el muro que separa el pasillo del salón. Lust notó que no era una herida grave… en eso, notó que Rarity se acercaba a él, su traje estaba algo rasgado, parece que algo de la explosión la alcanzó.

-Interesante movimiento niña…- Lust no dudo en alabar el buen plan de Rarity.

-¡Cierra el pico maldito hijo de perra!- Rarity no estaba de humor para usar su estilo fino de hablar.- ¡Pagarás lo que le hiciste al pobre Spike!

-¿Yo? Si no mal recuerdo fuiste tú quien alimento sus esperanzas inconscientemente.- Rarity creó sus brazos hechos de tierra indicando que no iba a hablar.- ¡Cómo quieras zorra!

Ambos fueron al encuentro contra el otro sin reparo, por primera vez en su vida Rarity estaba deseosa de usar sus puños para castigar a este mal nacido… nada ni nadie la iba a detener.

* * *

En el campo de soccer de la escuela, Aj atrajo a Envy hacia aquí para tener más espacio y no interrumpir al resto. Envy si que sabía como agitar esa cosa a pesar del tamaño de esta y que el físico del tipo no es la gran cosa. Ver esa arma cerca a ella la hizo inclinar todo su cuerpo hacia atrás como si jugara al limbo, vio el arma pasar cerca a ella en cámara lenta, que cerca. Al verse a salvo, se puso derecha y miró a Envy con determinación… ese sujeto no iba con juegos, decidida a iniciar el primer ataque sin piedad, Aj piso con fuerza el suelo logrando hacer que un trozo de este se levante y ella con fuerza pura lo lance hacia su oponente quien no dudó en usar su arma para cortar el enorme trozo de tierra que iba hacia él.

De inmediato, al ver que su distracción sirvió, Aj fue rápidamente hacia su oponente cargando su puño con fuego y concentrándolo en un solo punto para causar un daño mayor. Lanzó su ataque pero vio con horror que este lo había detenido con la mano…¿Cómo? La patada en su estómago la tomó por sorpresa y también el ser lanzada hacia uno de los arcos del campo…

Aj se tomó el estómago mientras escupía sangre. ¿Cómo lo hizo? Envy alzó su hacha y la arrojó hacia la chica quien de inmediato la esquivó para luego ver como esta se clavaba en el suelo con fuerza. De inmediato, Envy fue hacia ella… Aj logró bloquear el golpe de su oponente y aprovechó para hacer un movimiento de contraataque para darle un codazo en la zona derecha del abdomen… este se quejó del dolor y Aj lo arrojó lejos de ella para recuperar aire.

-¿Cómo… Cómo eres tan fuerte?- Aj notó que el tipo recuperó su arma.- ¿Acaso esa gema que tienes…?

-Tal como sus elementos les dan poder a nosotros también.- Envy sabía que esta no iba a ser una lucha sencilla.- ¿Lista para seguir?

-Tch… ni que tuviera otra, no puedo dejar que ustedes cumplan su objetivo.- la rubia se puso en guardia.

-Muy bien, comencemos.- Envy se puso en guardia y fue hacia la chica quién también se lanzó a su encuentro.

* * *

Pinkie lanzaba ráfagas de hielo hacia Sloth, el tipo ese bloqueaba los ataques con una especie de vara… ¿Cómo podía usarla de ese modo? La chica gruño molesta y creó un látigo de agua que no dudo en usar. Sloth esquivó el ataque de la chica mientras lanzaba sus cartas explosivas hacia Pinkie quien al ver el inminente ataque, deshizo el látigo y uso el agua disponible para crear una esfera de agua para protegerse. Dentro de la esfera, Pinkie sintió los impactos y el calor, miró furiosa a Sloth para luego soltar aire dentro del agua, el aire frío empezó a congelar la esfera con ella adentro ante la mirada sorprendida de Sloth… lo que este no espero fue ver que la esfera se rompió en pedazos, los trozos de hielo que se dispersaron fueron hacia Sloth quién se cubrió usando la vara para desviar los que pudo pero aún así recibió mucho daño.

-Bien jugado Pinkie…- la chica poco le importó el halago mientras el agua escurría de su cuerpo.- Por eso es que me encantas…

-Cierra el pico… ni creas que tras todos estos años he olvidado lo que me hiciste…- la mirada de Pinkie parecía una fusión con la de Diane.- No sabes cuánto te odio…

-Jejeje, bueno, yo te adoro… en especial a tu otra yo ya que…- Sloth señaló una marca en su frente.- Fue ella la que me hizo esto.

-Y ni creas que hoy saldrás con sólo una marca en la cara.- Pinkie creó unas dagas de hielo.- Hoy me las pagarás **todas.** \- Pinkie aún tenía en mente salvar la isla pero aprovechará en saldar cuentas de una vez.

Ambos fueron hacia el otro y ambos chocaron sus armas sin perder tiempo, Pinkie miró con rabia al sujeto ese mientras Sloth reía divertido, esta pelea era personal.

* * *

Twilight lanzaba ráfagas de magia hacia una enfurecida Pride, Twilight era más hábil en el uso variado de hechizos, si bien carece de la agresividad de Pride lo sabe complementar con lo otro. Pride por su lado estaba lanzando hechizos a diestra y siniestra hacia su enemiga, enemiga que odia con todo su ser.

-¡Quédate quieta maldita!- Pride lanzó desde el aire una gran esfera de magia.

Twilight al ver eso se sorprendió, con ello veía el poder puro de la chica…si bien no posee el control que ella tiene, es peligroso. De inmediato sacó de la nada un libro de hechizos, este libro venía con su traje y tenía en él escritos varios hechizos…servía para usarlos sin tener que usar los largos encantamientos.

- **¡Etheral Cannon!**

De su mano un enorme círculo mágico emergió y de este salió un disparo de magia cargado que chocó con el ataque de Pride. La chica se sorprendió al ver eso y de inmediato recordó el disparo que Ise hizo la última vez, se estaba burlando, ella y ese chico se burlaban de ella. Con ese pensamiento en mente, Pride dio más poder a su ataque…ataque que empezó a superar el de Twilight. La chica al ver eso, optó por otro camino… dejó de poner más fuerza en su propio ataque y dejó ambos vengan a ella mientras recitaba algo… Pride sonrió al ver que había ganado pero lo que siguió la dejó muda. Twilight alzó sus dos manos cargadas de magia y al ver ambos ataques cerca a ella, obligo con el nuevo hechizo a que ambos sigan el movimiento de sus manos y tras ello los lanzó a ambos hacia Pride.

La chica de inmediato salió de ahí con un hechizo de transporte hacia el suelo mientras el ataque iba a la nada pero un golpe en la cara la sacó de cuadro, Twilight la había golpeado…

-Tú…- Pride se tomó la cara y escupió la sangre en su boca.

-¡Detén esta locura Trixie, no tenemos que luchar!- Twilight trató de negociar las cosas con ella.

-¡Si es necesario, de este modo… de este modo puedo demostrar que soy superior a ti!- Pride cargó magia en sus manos.

-Trixie…- Twilight también se puso en guardia, miró de reojo el lugar donde Ise y Fluttershy luchaban… veía como el lugar ahí se sacudía.

-Deja de pensar en tu novio ¡Y pelea!- Pride se lanzó hacia Twilight y lanzó un puño cargado de magia que la chica bloqueó con un círculo defensivo.

-Pienso en él porque lo amo y temo por su seguridad.- Trixie gruño molesta…- No es que tú lo entiendas.

-Si superas Sparkle… si supieras.

Ambas se separaron y volvieron a lanzar ataques de magia que chocaban entre ellos… la primera en perder una pizca de concentración pierde.

* * *

[¿¡Por qué siempre te lanzas por el más fuerte!? ¿¡Eres idiota!? No, espera…. ¡Claro que lo eres!]

-¡Cállate, no me desconcen- Woah!

Ise esquivó el puño que iba hacia él, los ataques de Greed eran tan fuertes que bloquear era un suicidio, tenía rajaduras en la armadura que prueban su punto maldición. De inmediato, dio un giro en el aire para dar una patada en la cara de su oponente quién ni se inmutó por ello… que mal, este tomó a Ise de la pierna y lo azotó contra el suelo varias veces.

-¡Ahora, ay, sé, ay, lo que, ay, sintió, ay, Loki, ay, en los, ay, Avengers!

[¡Buena, ay, película, ay, por cierto, ay!]- incluso Ddraig se quejaba, maldita sincronía…- [¡Libérate de una vez!]

Ise cargo un Dragon Shoot en su mano y antes del siguiente golpe contra el suelo, lanzó el ataque contra este y la explosión sacó de cuadro a Greed. Aprovechando eso, el Sekiryuutei le dio una patada con la pierna libre que obligó a este a liberarlo… .Ise cayó al suelo y retrocedió un poco para luego sobarse la espalda…

-Ay… maldita sea…- Ise estaba algo adolorido…sólo para que su X-Pulse se active…- No es cierto…

-¡Eres mío!- Wrath apareció a un lado de él sólo para que una ráfaga de viento los separe.- Tch…

-Lo siento amigo, no voy por ese lado y ya tengo dos bellas novias para querer tratar de ir por ese lado.- Wrath gruño ante la burla de Ise.- ¡Bien ahí Fluttershy!

-Gracias.- La chica apareció sobre ellos y se interpuso en el camino de Wrath.- No dejaré que interrumpas, salvar a Spike es nuestra prioridad en esta pelea.

-¡Fuera de mi camino!- Wrath fue contra Fluttershy quien alzó del suelo varias raíces que empezaron a atacar con fuerza a su oponente quien las esquivaba y cortaba rápidamente.

Mientras eso pasaba, Ise fue de nuevo contra Spike esta vez tomando un acercamiento más directo. En medio del movimiento, Ise lanzó varias ráfagas de energía hacia Greed… este las golpeó mientras avanzaba y al estar cerca de Ise le lanzó un golpe que el castaño bloqueó a penas cruzando sus brazos pero sintió que sus huesos eran afectados.

-Mierda.- Ise retrocedió por la fuerza del ataque, incluso el piso se vio marcado por el esfuerzo de evitar retroceder más.- Así no lograré nada.

[Sólo queda usar fuerza con fuerza, recuerda que aún tienes al otro… acaba esto rápido]

-Lo sé, no quiero lastimar a Spike… no mucho.- Ise miró el indicador de sincronización.- 400%... muy bien… ¡Beta!

 **[Beta Meteoric Dragon] [Beta Packing Completo]**

La armadura se volvió gruesa y dura, perfecta para el ataque y la defensa… tal vez otros usen velocidad en estos casos pero con esa masa poder que era Spike ahora, sería un riesgo enorme hacer todo eso.

-¡Muy bien, Spike prepárate que te voy a salvar!- Cuando Ise dijo eso, de los orificios en los brazos, hombros y espalda apareció fuego…

[Compañero… estás ardiendo…]

-¡Lo sé Ddraig, por alguna razón estoy lleno de energía!- Ddraig se daría una palmada en la cara si pudiera.

-¡Ise-san hay fuego en tu cuerpo!- Fluttershy le dijo sobre su estado a pesar de tener a Wrath atacándola.

-¿Qué…?- Ise se observó bien…. era verdad… había fuego sobre… ¿Fuego? ¡Fuego!- ¡Fuego, me quemó! ¡Auxilio!- Ise trató de apagar el dichoso fuego sólo para ver que era inofensivo.- ¿Are?

Cuando notó eso, Greed no dudó en ir al ataque lanzó un puño que el castaño contrarrestó con el suyo… la energía que chocó hizo que el fuego de Ise y el de Greed choque… eso los expulsó a ambos haciéndolos retroceder.

-Oye… esto me gusta…- Ise tenía una idea, hora de ver las mejoras en la forma Beta.

* * *

Rainbow estaba cansada de esta persecución en el aire, tenía varias heridas en el cuerpo por los ataques de Gilda… esto se estaba saliendo de sus manos, sabe que de seguir así se quedará sin energía antes de pelear con Discord.

-¡No huyas Dash!- Gluttony seguía con sus ataques, el salvajismo en ellos hacía que fueran más peligrosos.

Rainbow maldijo mientras recibía otro corte en la pierna. Se vio sobre el campo de soccer donde Aj parecía tenerla difícil ya que se veían unos cortes en su cuerpo y algo de sangre. Le importó poco si se molesta pero debe ayudarla, se detuvo en medio del aire cosa que sorprendió a Gluttony y fue gracias a esa sorpresa que Rainbow le dio una patada en el estómago, patada que bastó para detener su ataque y darle la oportunidad de ir hacia donde Aj estaba.

Aj por su lado estaba tratando de evitar que su cabeza ruede por el suelo, en serio… ¿Cómo puede mover esa hacha tan pesada con tal velocidad? Esquivó otro de los cortes mientras daba un giro hacia atrás, creo fuego en sus manos para dar un golpe que Envy bloqueó con su arma… esto ya se estaba volviendo monótono.

La rubia de inmediato dio un giro para dar una patada giratoria, una que esta vez sí dio en su objetivo… Envy a pesar del ataque en su cara de algún modo logró agitar su hacha hacia ella… no la podía esquivar ni bloquear…

-¡Aj!- Rainbow apareció de repente y salvó a la chica de una muerte o una herida mortal.

Ambas cayeron al suelo rodando por la velocidad a la que Rainbow fue… Aj agradeció la salvada aunque hubo un pequeño precio…

-¡Rainbow, tu espalda!- En la espalda de la chica había un enorme corte, uno que se veía muy doloroso.

-Veo que tu buen acto te afecto Dash…- Gluttony apareció en escena.- ¿Un apoyo Envy?

-Cómo quieras.- Ambos se pusieron en guardia mientras Aj ayudaba a Rainbow a levantarse.

-Lamento esto amiga… me descuide…

-Nah… es como Ise dice, si no duele no sirve…- Rainbow sabía que esto no era nada si lo compara con las heridas que su amigo sufrió en el pasado.- Ahora, juntas.- Aj asintió, esta vez irían en equipo.

Gluttony fue hacia Rainbow pero Aj bloqueó el ataque con sus manos y usando la fuerza de Gilda en su contra, la lanzó al suelo con fuerza creando un cráter en el suelo. Rainbow sonrió al ver eso y lanzó varias ráfagas de trueno hacia Envy que se cubrió con su arma pero la chica sonrío al ver que cayó en la trampa… con un chasquido hizo que todas las ráfagas se centren en un solo punto, en una pelota… Envy se mostró confundido pero al ver a Aj yendo a patear dicha esfera lo hizo maldecir el haber bajado la guardia.

Aj pateo la esfera de electricidad añadiendo fuego al ataque. El impacto bastó para que Envy salga volando mientras Gluttony se recomponía e iba a atacar Rainbow quien se protegió con su ala… dicha ala se vio dañada pero no importa, rápidamente le dio un golpe ascendente al mentón que la alejó de ella.

-¡Maldita!- Gluttony maldijo que ahora Rainbow sabía atacar de ese modo.

-Oye… el entrenamiento con Rean-san ha dado buenos resultados.

-Ni que lo digas Rainbow.- Aj notó que Envy se levantaba.- ¿Podrás seguir?

-¿Lo dudas? Vamos Aj… tú y yo somos las rudas del grupo, nada nos detendrá.- Aj sólo sonrió mientras miraba a Envy y a Gluttony que se puso a su lado.- ¿Vamos?

-Después de ti amiga.- Ambas fueron al encuentro con sus oponentes, la batalla seguía.

* * *

-¡Ven acá maldito!- Rarity perseguía a Slut en medio de los pasillos de la escuela.

La batalla se había tornado desventajosa para el sujeto ya que Rarity había logrado usar los pocos minerales y/o componentes del concreto para atacar. Lust sabía que estaba en desventaja… ahora debía salir del lugar para planear algo más.

Rarity había perdido la paciencia, atacaba con todo lo que tenía para detener al sujeto ese y darle una lección. Con su nueva habilidad descubierta, Rarity convirtió la debilidad inicial en una gran ventaja. Al llegar al tercer piso, Rarity lanzó varias estacas de concreto hacia Lust quien las destruyó con su propia magia, el tipo era un cobarde y Rarity lo sabía, más razón para ella para golpearlo.

Al ver que subía al techo, sólo le dio más ganas de masacrar al tipo ese por ser tan poco hombre y no pelear cara a cara…

En el techo, Pinkie se batía a duelo con Sloth de una manera algo ortodoxa. Si bien el combate cuerpo a cuerpo no lo usa mucho, se le da bien a la chica… más si es Diane la que está en ella. Sloth se defendía ágilmente de los cortes de Pinkie y de vez en cuando lanzaba una carta hacia ella que la misma chica desviaba o bloqueaba a duras penas…

-Rayos…n o logro avanzar…- Pinkie retrocedió al igual que Sloth, se limpió la sangre en su cara por un golpe de la vara esa y miró a Sloth con rabia.

- **Deja de jugar Pinkamena.-** Diane hizo acto de presencia en la mente de la chica.- **Puedo aceptar muchas cosas ¡Pero nunca que pierdas con ese imbécil!-** Pinkie sonrió ligeramente ante las palabras de su otro yo.

De pronto, la puerta que llevaba al tejado de la escuela se abrió dejando ver a un cansado y herido Slut… este al ver a Pinkie cerca, decidió aprovechar en atacarla pero desde el piso de abajo una columna de tierra emergió y sobre ella, Rarity no se veía muy feliz.

-¡Aléjate de mi amiga, rufián!

-¡Rarity!- Pinkie se vio feliz de ver a su amiga pero notó que tenía unos moretones y la ropa algo rasgada.

-Tch… maldita… ¡Sloth ataca!

El chico no dudó en hacerlo y fue contra Rarity pero fue detenido por una versión poni de agua de Pinkie quien lo empujó hacia el borde del techo. Rarity saltó hacia el concreto bajo ella y de inmediato creó en ella varios proyectiles de este material que fueron hacia Slut. El tipo se cubrió como pudo de los ataques mientras Pinkie saltaba a un lado de Rarity.

-¿Una ayuda?

-No querida… lo tengo controlado, este tipo es pura palabrería.- Pinkie asintió y fue hacia donde Sloth estaba.

El tipo se libro del agarre de ese ser de agua y lanzó varias cartas a Pinkie quien ni se molesto en esquivarlas, la explosión la atrapo pero no la detuvo, con determinación pura Pinkie lanzó una estaca de hielo hacia Sloth quien nada pudo hacer en el aire que bloquear el ataque, ataque que lo mandó lejos del edificio y lo hizo caer al suelo. Al mismo tiempo, Rarity logró empujar a Lust hacia la misma dirección que Pinkie mandó a Sloth… la pelirrosa vio a su amiga aparecer con una enorme mano de tierra frente de ella.

-¿Un aventón?- Pinkie rio al ver que Rarity no perdía tiempo. Saltó hacia la dicha mano y dejó que Rarity las lleve donde sus oponentes estaban.- ¿Cómo hiciste eso último?

-Tuve… ayuda…- Pinkie miró a Rarity y esta notó que sus ojos eran un punto medio entre los de Diane y los suyos.- Me da una mano sólo por esta vez… ella odia a ese tipo tanto como yo…

-Pues espero que esta alianza se repita más veces.- Rarity diviso el lugar donde esos dos cayeron.

Ambas saltaron y al pisar tierra, vieron que sus oponentes estaban con caras de pocos amigos. Sin perder tiempo, los 4 volvieron a la pelea.

* * *

Twilight saltaba entre plataformas de magia creadas por ella misma para evitar los ataques de Pride quien con cada segundo que pasaba se hacia más violenta y eso era bueno o malo dependiendo de lo que puede suceder ahora. Con un giro en el aire, Twilight lanzó una esfera de magia hacia Pride quien la bloqueó con su magia. Al caer a tierra, Twilight miró su mano… aún tenía el ramillete que Ise le dio… ¿Por qué no lo noto antes? Ya pensará en eso luego….

-¿Por qué…?- Pride se paró en frente de ella.- ¿¡Por qué tienes todo lo que yo quiero!?- Pride lanzó varias lanzas de energía hacia Twilight quien se cubrió con un círculo defensivo.- ¿¡Por qué tienes ese elemento, el cariño y admiración de la gente y el amor del chico que yo quiero!?

-Trixie…- Twilight no supo que decir… estaba impactada por esas palabras…- Eso no es algo que yo te pueda responder…

-¡Entonces muere!- Pride lanzó otra vez ráfagas de magia hacia Twilight.

La chica volvió a invocar el libro y leyó rápidamente unas líneas de este. Tras hacerlo, creo unas alas etéreas que usó como un escudo… escudo que logró salvarla del ataque de Pride mientras preparaba su siguiente movimiento. Con su otra mano, creó un arco de energía y tras verse a salvo al fin lanzó una flecha de luz hacia Pride quien recibió el impactado en el hombro… el grito de la chica era por el dolor y como sintió que su magia era bloqueada en esa zona…

-¿¡Qué me hiciste!?- Pride miró a Twilight con odio mientras ella solo la observaba sin emoción negativa alguna.

-Paremos esto Trixie… por favor, no es tarde…- Justo cuando iba a hablar sintió en la zona donde Ise y Fluttershy peleaban que algo pasaba…- Ise, Fluttershy…. Spike…- Twilight decidió ir a investigar dejando a Pride furiosa de que la haya ignorado…

-¡Esto no ha acabado!- Pride se levantó y fue tras Twilight…

Lo mismo paso con los demás grupos, todos sintieron algo y los Sins lo sintieron con más fuerza…uno de los suyos había perdido.

* * *

Unos cuantos minutos antes…

Ise seguía con su pelea con Greed, el Sekiryuutei estaba ardiendo… metafóricamente y literalmente… el nuevo fuego que rodeaba a su armadura era una especie de energía que mantenía más tiempo el Tri System ya que la sincronía no bajaba… hablando de mejoras. Los choques de puños entre ambos oponentes era colosal.

Fluttershy hacía de todo para seguir teniendo a raya a Wrath pero la pobre chica al no ser una atacante la estaba teniendo difícil pero a pesar de ello, ganas no le faltaban y sabía muy bien como combinar su magia de viento y su control sobre las plantas para ganar territorio y seguir con una pelea que muchos ya hubieran creído acabada.

Aunque otro factor importante era la ira de Wrath, a pesar de tener un X-Pulse para evitar los ataques o predecirlos...su ira nublaba su juicio y por lo tanto la ayuda que su X-Pulse le podría dar… ahí yace uno de los efectos negativos de un Cyber Rounder, sus emociones afectan negativamente el instinto, al no ser natural como en los verdaderos X-Rounders, este no se ha acoplado bien a las emociones de la persona.

Wrath sólo cortaba las plantas que lo atacaban pero eso no bastaba, ya que Fluttershy lo hacía retroceder con el viento y con más plantas…

-¡Maldita mujer, fuera de mi camino!

-¡No, no dejaré que interrumpas el intento de Ise-san de salvar a Spike!- Fluttershy lanzó para sorpresa de este una cuchilla de viento que logró esquivar.- ¿¡Acaso no te importa que un niño haya sido obligado a meterse en esto!?

-¡No, mi única meta es vengarme de ese sujeto…el que me quitó el amor de Twilight!- Esas palabras hicieron que a la chica la yerba la sangre.

-¿¡Cómo te atreves!?- lanzó esta vez una ráfaga de cuchillas de viento.- ¡Twilight no es un objeto e Ise-san no hizo nada de eso… ella nunca fue tuya!

-¡Lo dices porque no sabes nada!- Wrath esquivó el ataque de la chica mientras cortaba con sus espadas las otras cuchillas.- ¡Siempre… Siempre la tuve a ella en mis pensamientos, si él no hubiera venido… si ella no lo hubiera conocido!

-Hablas de una posibilidad pero el mundo no se rige de esas cosas.- Fluttershy floto cerca a él.- ¡Por pensar así es que perdiste tu oportunidad! ¿¡Y ahora culpas a otro de tu situación!? ¡Das lástima!

Si fueron sus palabras o el hecho de que ella las haya dicho lo que alimento la ira de Wrath no se sabe, sólo se supo que ahora él iba hacia ella. Fluttershy también estaba molesta, molesta porque este tipo culpa a otros de su situación cuando en verdad fue muy cobarde para actuar cuando debió, creó un tornado en sus manos que de inmediato lanzó hacia Wrath sin pensarlo dos veces.

La pelea entre Ise y Greed era 100% fuerza y defensa, al diablo la velocidad y la estrategia… Ise sabía que en cierto grado tiene la ventaja. Los golpes de Spike por alguna razón estaban perdiendo potencia, Ise lo atribuía a que Greed no estaba acostumbrado a usar su poder y tampoco a un prolongado uso… mejor para él. Usando ese momento en que Greed ataca y baja la guardia, Ise le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara y otro de bonificación en el estómago, la idea de seguir golpeando al chico no era de su agrado pero debe de debilitarlo lo suficiente para dar el golpe de gracia.

Al ver que Greed estaba desconcertado volvió a atacar, esta vez con golpes en el abdomen, la cara, en toda zona que puede afectar a la víctima… con cada golpe, Ise sentía como una parte de él se desgarraba, más al ver la sangre que sacaba… no le gustaba esto, Spike no debía haberse involucrado en esto, lo usaron, ese maldito de Slut lo uso y eso… ¡No se lo perdonará nunca!

Un nuevo golpe impacto en la cara de Greed quien retrocedió por el ataque… el grandote estaba aturdido, las heridas y el cansancio eran demasiado para él, estaba exhausto. Ise miró con cautela cualquier posible movimiento de Greed, sabía que no debía confiarse…

 **-¿¡Qué esperas!? ¡No te detengas, piensa en tu ambición… la chica será tuya si le ganas a ese tipo!-** la voz del Rubí sirvió para que Greed se levante nuevamente esta vez dando un grito de batalla que sacudió el lugar y además hizo que las llamas verdes en su cuerpo ardan con más fuerza.

Fluttershy se protegió de la onda expansiva como pudo mientras Wrath resistía el impacto… ¿Qué tan fuerte era ese niño? Ise por su lado, gracias a su armadura podía resistir la fuerza de impacto del grito… Spike tenía potencial, un enorme potencial y eso era algo que no podía negar, ahora entiende porque Lust fue tras él… en términos de poder bruto supera a demonios de clase alta pero no es consciente de lo que hace y eso es una gran desventaja.

Greed se lanzó al ataque con su puño cargado de fuego verde para impactar al Sekiryuutei quién se cubrió con su brazo derecho agradeciendo la gran resistencia de esta forma, su armadura común hubiera caído. Pero Greed no se detuvo, alzó su otro puño para dar un golpe al castaño quien se vio atrapado, aún trataba de que el primer golpe no lo mande a volar… vio como el siguiente golpe iba hacia su hombro, un golpe ahí y estaba…

 **[Dragon Shield of Light]**

En la zona del hombro, una pequeña barrera hecha del fuego y de la luz del Boosted Gear repelio el ataque ante la sorpresa de ambos pero no había tiempo, Ise tomó el brazo de Spike y la lanzó hacia otro lado sin contenerse pero a pesar de ello, Greed cayó al suelo sin ir muy lejos…

-¿Qué pasó…?- Ise notó que la barrera en su hombro desapareció…

[Parece que mi idea sirvió]- Ddraig le habló al chico quien no entendía a que se refería.- [En este estado el ataque y la defensa son lo primordial, por ello pensé en usar esta técnica que normalmente sólo funciona en el Juggernaut Drive… funcionó]

-Nos arriesgamos pero buena jugada compañero.- Ise esta vez hizo que las llamas se vuelvan energía pura que salen de los orificios en las extremidades superiores de la armadura, parecían púas y en los brazos habían como dos anillos de energía.- Cool.

Ise fue hacia Greed dando sólo un salto hacia este y lo impacto usando su cuerpo como un Meteoro… Greed boto sangre de la boca por el repentino impacto pero no cayó, tomó al Sekiryuutei a pesar del dolor y lo empezó a estrujar, Ise sintió el dolor en su espalda… era como el abrazo de un oso… claro que no sabe lo que es pero…

-¡Oh carajo, esto duele!- Ise trató de liberarse del agarre de su oponente, aún con su armadura esto dolía.

-¡Ise-san, ya voy... Kya!- Fluttershy fue interrumpida por Wrath quien sonreía ante la escena de ver a Ise ser estrujado.- ¡Fuera de mi camino!

-Lo siento pero mi meta es ver a ese sujeto muerto, no puedo dejar que te metas.- La chica miró furiosa al tipo en frente suyo…

-¿¡Cómo puedes pensar así!?- Lanzó una cuchilla de viento hacia él pero esta fue repelida por las espadas de Wrath.- ¿¡Así es cómo deseas ganar el amor de Twilight!?

-¡Mi meta ahora es sólo vengarme!- esas palabras bastaron para sacar de quicio a la chica.

Fluttershy acumuló viento alrededor de ella, esta vez no se iba a contener, ya estaba harta de este tipo, habla de una venganza tonta sólo porque Twilight nunca respondería sus sentimientos y porque para él, Ise es el culpable de eso… ¡Qué estupidez! ¿¡Qué tan cerrado de mente puede ser alguien!? ¡Debe de ayudar a Ise y nada la va a detener! Con eso decidido, sus alas de volvieron más firmes por el viento que las envolvía… esto era…

-¡Acero Alado!- De las alas de la chica, aparecieron una espadas hechas de viento, 6 para ser más precisos.- ¡Fuera de mi camino!

Fluttershy voló hacia Wrath quien agitó una de sus espadas hacia ella pero una de las espadas de viento se metió en el ataque y la protegió, inmediatamente ella tomó una de las espadas y atacó ante la sorpresa de este quién nunca imaginó ver a Fluttershy atacar de ese modo. Las espadas de viento apuntaron hacia Wrath y fueron hacia él, al notarlo dio un salto hacia un lado pero un chasquido de la chica bastó para que las 6 armas de viento vayan hacia donde él estaba y se claven en el suelo dejándolo a él en medio del círculo… de inmediato, un tornado se creó con él en el centro, el fuerte viento lo estaba lastimando, la corriente era tan fuerte que era imposible salir del ataque… Fluttershy sabía que pronto acabaría el tornado que creo, este estado le toma mucha magia pero la ayuda a usar su viento en un estilo más ofensivo, que bueno que Rean-san le enseñó esta técnica, inmediatamente fue hacia donde estaban Ise y Spike.

Ise trataba de zafarse del agarre de Greed, el bastardo le estaba empezando a lastimar la columna… la idea de quedar lisiado no le va de gracia. Dio golpes con sus rodillas ya que los brazos los tenía atrapados… maldita sea… ¿¡Ahora qué puede hacer!?

 _ **-¡Usa la cabeza, tienes el fuego que envuelve tu cuerpo!-**_ la voz de Beta lo sorprendió… ¿Por qué…?- _**¡No voy a ver como pierdes de este modo usando mi poder, actúa!**_

Ise apretó los dientes ya que sentía más dolor pero la idea del fuego era buena… concentró su mente en hacer las llamas más fuertes y no tardó mucho en ver que el fuego estaba empezando a lastimar a Greed pero este no lo soltaba… al verlo bien, notó que su cuerpo entero estaba quemándose…

-¿¡Spike!?- Ise no evitó mostrar su sorpresa ¿Qué estaba pasando?

 **-Es el poder, tal vez el chico tenga un gran potencial pero su cuerpo es el de un niño y el estado en el que está es forzado, su cuerpo está empezando a sufrir los efectos…-** la voz de Haou sonaba preocupada.- **Si no haces algo pronto el niño morirá.**

-¡Maldita sea, Spike reacciona!- Ise aumentó la intensidad del fuego pero no servía… a este paso…- ¡Spike, piensa en Twilight, Shining, tus padres, Cadance, las niñas… piensa en nosotros Spike!- Ise trataba de liberarse y al parecer lo estaba logrando… el fuego estaba aumentando sus fuerzas…- ¡Spike!

Greed poco a poco recolectaba imágenes de esas personas… esa gente que lo querían… ¿Valía la pena anteponer sus deseos? Ellos… ellos eran…

 **-¡No, no pienses en eso, piensa en tu ambición y tu más grande deseo!-** El Rubí brilló como respuesta al intento de Spike por liberarse del control en el que estaba… el grito de dolor que dio bastó para indicar que estaba sufriendo, si Ise no hacía algo pronto…. Spike iba a morir.

-¡Ise-san!- Fluttershy apareció y con gran esfuerzo dio una patada reforzada con viento a la cara de Greed quien se vio aturdido por el repentino golpe. La chica tomó como pudo a Ise ya que la armadura lo hacía más pesado y lo ayudó a respirar.- Deja que…

-No… guarda energía para cuando salve a Spike…- Ise alzó la vista para desaparecer el casco y la máscara para tomar una gran bocanada de aire.

En eso, el grito de dolor e ira de Greed los hizo alzar la vista hacia él, se veía que no estaba bien, las llamas verdes lo estaban envolviendo y su cuerpo se estaba llenando de quemaduras. Si bien su poder estaba aumentando, estaba pagando un gran precio… su propia salud…

-¡Spike no, no más!- Fluttershy gritó desesperada en un intento de que el niño se detenga pero no parecía servir.- ¡Ise-san, debemos hacer algo!

Ise se levantó y miró como el pequeño estaba sufriendo, no quería emplear toda su fuerza en él ya que corre el riesgo de herirlo gravemente pero es mejor eso que dejarlo morir…

-Espero que Twily me perdone… Fluttershy retrocede, voy a atacar para acabar esto de una vez…

-Pero…- la chica iba a refutar pero la mirada de Ise la hizo callarse…- De acuerdo… sólo, sólo sálvalo.

Ise asintió mientras hacía reaparecer su casco y máscara. Concentró su energía en sus brazos… en especial en la del brazo derecho, el fuego empezó a envolverlo y la energía de los orificios lo empezó a envolver… el brazo derecho de Ise estaba envuelto por el fuego y la energía roja que emanaba del guante…

[Es ahora o nunca… recuerda, sólo ataca ese maldito Rubí]- Ise asintió a las palabras de Ddraig.

Greed dio un grito que casi pareció un rugido de una bestia, un rugido que asustaría a muchos pero no a un Dragón Celestial… el Sekiryuutei estaba listo para dar el golpe final. Inmediatamente ambos fueron corriendo hacia el otro, Greed cargó todo su poder en su puño y las llamas verdes lo envolvían, Ise hizo lo mismo… era ahora o nunca.

Ambos al estar cerca al otro, se detuvieron para preparar su ataque pero Greed lo lanzó un poco más rápido… al no tener una armadura pesada o tener que moverse de tal modo para que esta no te afecte, le dieron la oportunidad de atacar más rápido… su puño iba hacia la cara del Sekiryuutei ante el horror de Fluttershy quien vio que Ise no podría evitar el impacto pero…

Ise sólo se centró en atacar… dejaría que su cuerpo se centre, en esquivar… el X-Pulse del castaño mandó la orden al cerebro que de inmediato mandó la orden a cada nervio y a cada fibra muscular de ir hacia abajo… ¡Ahora!

El cuerpo de Ise obedeció la orden, por un pelo el puño no lo impacto, rozó el casco y la fuerza del golpe bastó para romperlo pero Ise lo había esquivado en el último segundo. Algo de sangre se escurrió de su frente al resto de la cara y al alzar la mirada, Greed tuvo visión absoluta de una imagen de terror la sangre daba más pavor a una mirada llena de determinación de unos ojos con pupila rasgada, que brillaban, los colmillos que sobresalían daban la sensación de ver a un cazador… esto era un Dragón, un Dragón Celestial...

 **[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]**

Escuchar el sonido que salía del Boosted Gear y el aumento en la energía que había en la mano de Ise daba a entender una cosa, se había acabado.

 **[¡Bakunetsu Meteoric Smasher!]**

Ise lanzó su puño hacia el pecho de Greed y un segundo antes del impacto cambió el ángulo de su brazo para que el impacto final lleve a Greed al suelo. El impacto de la espalda de Greed con el suelo no acabó ahí ya que Ise no detenía su ataque…no hasta que ese Rubí endemoniado sea destruido.

 **-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHH!-** el grito del Sekiryuutei mostraba sus deseos de destruir esa cosa…. cuando se empezó a oír que este se rompía…- **¡Destrúyete de una maldita vez!**

 **-¡No, es imposible… esperé este momento años… Nooooooooo!-** la voz del Rubí dio su último grito antes de que este sea destruido totalmente…

 **(FIN OST)**

La fuerza de su destrucción más la del ataque se sintió en el aire…todos en la zona lo sintieron, más los que sintieron la destrucción del Rubí… en ese momento, el X-Pulse de Ise le mostró algo…

 _-Hola ¿Está Twilight? Soy Rarity, una amiga de su escuela._ \- Se vio a una Rarity ligeramente más joven, un año más joven en la puerta de la casa de Twilight. _\- ¿Y tú eres?_

 _-S-Spike… soy su hermano.-_ Spike se mostraba sorprendido por la belleza de la chica… era bellísima.

 _-Ya veo, que lindo… seamos buenos amigos Spiky Wiky._ \- la sonrisa de la chica, encantó al niño de inmediato, esta chica era un ángel para él.

Tras eso, el Sekiryuutei se vio en frente de un derrotado Greed… inmóvil en el cráter que creó el impacto…

-Oh Spike…- Ise volvió su armadura a su estado normal… vio el inicio de los sentimientos de Spike hacia Rarity, un amor infantil que fue usado para esto, maldita sea…

Vio como de repente, el cuerpo del niño volvió a la normalidad… en el cráter, Spike estaba inconsciente, lastimado y con varias quemaduras en su cuerpo, Ise trató de acercarse pero el cansancio lo tenía afectado, miró su guante y el indicador bajó a un 200 %... tal vez usar ese poder lo afectó demasiado.

-¡Ise-san cuidado!- el grito de Fluttershy lo alertó del ataque de Wrath que iba hacia él con la intención de matarlo aprovechando su estado… rayos, ni el X-Pulse lo salvará en su estado actual…

-¡Espere por esto… muere!- Ise trató de hacer algo para evitar el inminente ataque…

Lo que nadie espero fue ver que Twilight llegó en el momento justo y le dio a Wrath tremenda patada en el estómago que lo mandó a un lado tras interrumpir su ataque, Twilight cayó de pie en frente de su novio y sonrió al verlo bien… de inmediato su vista pasó hacia…

-¡Spike!- La chica fue donde su hermano menor quien estaba siendo atendido por Fluttershy.- ¡Spike, dime algo por favor!

-Está bien Twilight… sólo muy cansado, Ise-san lo salvó.

Las palabras de Fluttershy hicieron que Twilight derrame unas lágrimas de alegría, estaba a salvo… su hermanito estaba a salvo. Ise se acercó para ver al chico y se alegró de verlo respirar con normalidad… lo logró a tiempo.

-Gracias Ise… gracias…- la chica tomó la mano del Sekiryuutei quien asintió, estaba cansado pero sabía que aún debían pelear.

-Veo que Greed perdió.- La voz de Lust hizo que los tres voltearan.

Twilight miró al tipo con odio puro, de inmediato vio como los demás llegaban… Pride ayudaba a Wrath a levantarse aunque este al final la alejó molesto, que grosero para alegría del resto, las demás llegaron para ver como había quedado todo… Rainbow y Aj estaban heridas pero nada grave, Pinkie se mostraba un poco cansada pero aún lista para seguir… Rarity…

-Spike…- La chica se arrodilló para ver al niño, verlo herido… eso… eso…- ¡Pagarás lo que has hecho!- la chica miró a Lust, ahora tenía más razones para masacrar a ese tipo.

-Bueno… al parecer no bastó el impulso que di para que ese niño acabe con ese sujeto.- Lust sonreía, al parecer…- Pero si lo cansó… perfecto, ahora será más fácil….

[Yo no creo eso]- la voz de Ddraig sorprendió a todos…- [Déjame decirte algo imbécil, los dragones somos seres muy sentimentales, nuestras emociones rigen nuestras acciones y por ello, cuando estamos furiosos, no importa lo herido o cansado que estemos… siempre nos alzaremos para saciar esa ira, en especial… si se trata de alguien que lastimó algo valioso para nosotros]- Ise se levantó y miró a Lust con esos mismos ojos de antes, llenos de ira y odio… el indicador en el guante salto al 300%.- [Más te vale que sea una de estás chicas quien te venza porque nosotros… no te daremos una muerte rápida e indolora…]

Ise invocó a Ascalon y Red Queen y se puso en guardia. Todas hicieron lo mismo, excepto Fluttershy…

-Fluttershy, sal de aquí y cura a Spike donde están todos…- la chica miró a Twilight quien estaba lista para seguir luchando.- Por favor, quiero que mi familia este más tranquila…

-De acuerdo, volveré bien acabe…- Fluttershy tomó a Spike en sus brazos.- ¡Suerte a todos!

Alzando vuelo, Fluttershy voló en dirección del centro de la aldea para reunirse con el resto. Gluttony iba a ir tras ella pero Rainbow le impidió el paso… todos volvieron a ver a su respectivo oponente y esta vez, Ise iría contra Wrath.

-¿Podrás hacerlo Ise…? Estas cansado…- Aj miró al castaño quien asintió, su respiración era una técnica para recuperar algo de energía…

-Suerte querido…

-Gracias Rarity…. recuerden, lo principal es destruir esas gemas.- Todas asintieron y entonces.- ¡Al ataque!

Todos volvieron a atacar… esto estaba lejos de acabar…

* * *

Debajo de la escuela, Discord sintió que una de las gemas fue destruida… vaya, eso significa que los elementos de la armonía y el Sekiryuutei han vuelto a la acción. No importa, a fin de cuentas nunca esperó que esos sujetos le sean de utilidad, sólo debía dejar que se cansen y así… así ir él personalmente a acabar el trabajo… el mundo caerá en el caos, pronto su padre podrá cumplir su objetivo y así, ser reconocido por él finalmente…

* * *

Insertar canción: Trust you (TV edit) – Yuna Ito

A iniciar de sonarse la canción, vemos a Hyoudou Issei y a Twilight Sparkle que toman caminos separados mediante que la pantalla se divide en dos escenas en medio de una pared justo antes que el primer verso de la canción comienza a ser interpretado.

Hana wa kaze ni yure odoru you ni. Ame wa daichi wo uruosu you ni

(Como las flores bailan en el viento. Así como la lluvia humedece la tierra.)

Y en una de ellas vemos a Issei que se encuentra viendo un paisaje de un lago cercano hacia un jardín con flores mientras camina pensante de lo que ha pasado desde ha perdido a sus padres hasta la actualidad.

Kono sekai wa yori soi ai ikiteru no ni

(A través de este mundo que se nutre de la interdependencia)

Issei adentrado de sus pensamientos ve el lago en su caminar y se refleja algunas aventuras que ha pasado antes y mediante con quienes conoce.

Naze hito wa kizutsuke au no

(¿Por qué la gente se lastima entre sí?)

Pero el castaño recuerda esos duros momentos de culpa y de derrota mientras ve que hay una especie de portal que estaba completamente oscuro.

Naze wakare wa otozureru no

(¿Por qué tenemos que despedirnos?)

Y recuerda un duro adiós de alguien que conoció hace tiempo mientras que camina hacia ese portal oscuro mientras seguía recordando esa dura despedida.

Kimi ga tooku ni itte mo mada. Itsumo kono kokoro no mannaka

(Incluso si te encuentras lejos. En lo más profundo de este corazón)

Ahora vemos en una especie de salón a Twilight quien se encuentra leyendo un libro con una sola mano mediante que sus amigas la observan a la distancia, un tanto preocupadas por algo que pasó recientemente mientras que su compañera saca una especie de amuleto que le recuerda a alguien.

Ano yasashii egao de umetsukusareta mama

(Que está completamente lleno por esa gentil sonrisa)

Y en un reflejo de pensamiento se muestra el rostro de Issei en ese amuleto quien mostraba una verdadera sonrisa, haciendo que Twilight llore recordando al castaño quien no quería que se alejara de ella y que siguiera a su lado.

Dakishimeta kimi no kakera ni Itami kanjite mo mada tsunagaru kara

(Las piezas de ti que aún aprieto todavía a pesar del dolor están unidas, así que)

Y ese amuleto que tenia Twilight le cae una lagrima de su rostro mediante que brilla con luz propia mientras se dirige hacia una pared para abrir una especie de portal que emite bastante luz, que de otro lado del mismo Issei se percata de ello mientras suavemente dice el nombre de la chica y comienza a correr, y del otro lado del portal Twilight hace lo mismo y comienza a correr sorprendiendo a sus amigas y dos mujeres un tanto mayores que ellas.

Shinjiteru yo mata aeru to I'm waiting for your love

(Creo que volveremos a encontrarnos de nuevo y espero por tu amor)

Mediante que Issei y Twilight se acercan más y más hacia el portal, literalmente cerca entrelazan sus manos y un gran destello de luz hace un cambio de escena que la cámara muestra un gran cielo que rápidamente se cambia a un gran campo de flores que varios pétalos son levantados por el viento mostrando a la pareja unida.

I love you. I trust you

(Yo te amo. Confío en ti)

Y vemos a Issei y Twilight que están juntos y compartiendo un romántico beso mediante que los diversos pétalos de flores los rodean.

Kimi no kodoku wo wakete hoshii

(Deseo que compartas conmigo tu soledad)

Tomados de la mano, Issei y Twilight caminan por el sendero de ese campo de flores mediante que la cámara hace un acercamiento hacia el amuleto que tiene la chica en la mano que tenia libre mientras lo aprieta.

I love you. I trust you

(Yo te amo. Confío en ti)

Y mediante que se sigue viendo ese amuleto que tiene en la mano Twilight, repentinamente se encuentra en una especie de gran salón con un vestido violeta claro con destellos brillantes y ve que estaba dentro de una especie de baile mediante que en una mesa se encuentra Rean conversando sobre sus aventuras con Luna y Celestia acabando una especie de fantasía que ella veía en su mente y la disfrutaba.

Hikari demo yami demo

(Incluso en la luz y en la oscuridad)

Pero al notar que ese alguien no estaba, Twilight busca un asiento para sentarse y comienza a ponerse cabizbaja, triste y a punto de soltar lagrimas, pero ve que una mano se extiende con su palma abierta como si la invitara a bailar.

Futari da kara shinji aeru no

(Porque estamos los dos juntos, podemos creer entre sí)

Y mediante que Twilight levanta su rostro ve que en frente de ella se encuentra Issei quien se encuentra vestido en un traje formal adecuado para este tipo de fiesta haciendo que la chica limpie un tanto sus lagrimas y sonríe mientras acepta la invitación a bailar del castaño.

Hanasanaide

(No te alejes de mí)

Y los dos chicos a su ritmo comienzan a bailar una especie de vals mientras que la cámara se aleja de la pareja que continua bailando mientras se acaba la canción de fondo.

* * *

 **Aj: Exageramos...**

 **Todas: Si...**

 **Pinkie: ¿Despertará?**

 **Fluttershy: Ahm... de seguro en unas horas... Por ahora dejemoslo dormir.**

 **Rarity: Se me paso la mano... Sabía que había algo raro en ese review.**

 **Rainbow: Meh, ha sobrevivido a peores... ponle hielo y todo bien.**

 **Twilight: B-Bueno... Lo mejor es llevarlo a su cama y... Uy, no debí darle tan fuerte... Ahm... nos vemos en el otro cap... ¡HIELO, TRAIGAN HIELO!**

 **NOTAS**

 **Mejoras:**

 **Versión 1.0 del Tri System: Se genera tras llegar al 300% de sincronía. Permite un uso más prolongado de cada forma.**

 **Versión 1.5 del Tri System: Genera llamas en cada forma que prolonga más el uso de cada forma y da acceso a más poder y nuevos ataques.**

 **Técnicas:**

 **Bakunetsu Meteoric Smasher: Técnica que acumula el fuego que se genera en la forma Beta y lo combina con la energía del Boosted Gear que envuelve el puño. Su poder destructivo es tal que puede sacudir la tierra o acabar con hordas de enemigos con la onda de impacto.**


	65. Contra el Tiempo

**Mi cabeza... ¿Era necesaria tanta agresión?**

 **Todas: Lo sentimos...**

 **Guru: Guruguru**

 **¡Cierra la boca ave traidora!**

 **Fluttershy: Tecnicamente se llama pico.**

 **Detalles... No importa, como veran he actualizado rapido por dos razones...**

 **Rainbow: Uno, las escenas de pelea le van bien.**

 **Aj: Y dos, ya desea ir al siguiente arco.**

 **Es verdad... deseo llegar al siguiente... aunque no significa que las olvidare chicas.**

 **Rarity: ¿A que te refieres?**

 **Pinkie: Oh, que va... Mmmm [Le tapo la boca con una paleta gigante]**

 **Twilight: Pues... será sorpresa entonces.**

 **Lo será... Vamos con el cap.**

* * *

 **Sekiryuutei Supremo**

 **Arco 5: La Amistad y el Valor son Uno**

 **Capítulo 64: Contra el Tiempo**

* * *

Insertar canción: Last Desire – Maon Kurosaki (TV edit.)

Al inicio de la canción, hay un joven que parece que esta vistiendo un uniforme que usualmente se muestra en la academia Kuoh que al final se muestra Issei que sale de una especie de habitación, luego ve a Rean y van caminado hasta que la escena se cambia hasta la entrada de una academia llamada Canterlot, pero justo antes de entrar, presienten que un enemigo se encuentra detrás de ellos mientras que Issei muestra el Boosted Gear y con un orbe en su palma hace un Dragon Shoot mientras que la onda de energía roja se mantiene en frente de la pantalla mostrando el logo de la historia por unos segundos

Ikusu no michi wo tadori ashi wo tometa darou

(De cuantos caminos seguí, ¿a dónde fue que tuve que parar?)

Al comenzar las letras de la canción, el titulo desaparece pero la energía del Dragon Shoot se mantiene roja pero se cambia al Boosted Gear que usa Issei quien lo vemos a una edad muy joven, unos nueve años que estaba sentado en el piso.

Kooritsuita toki mo ima wa tooi kioku ni kasunde

(Incluso los tiempos congelados, son recuerdos lejanos que se desaparecen)

Issei se levanta mientas se limpia sus lagrimas cambiando la escena viéndose que cambia su apariencia a la que actualmente vive, 16 años y cambia su mirada hacia Rias y varias amistades conocidas, pero cambia su vista algo que lo deja helado.

Nani wo gisei ni subera tsuyoku nareru no ka to

("¿Y qué podría sacrificar para poder ser fuerte?")

Cambiando la cámara hacia Rias y los demás que conocen a Issei, los presentes ven que dos tumbas se aparecen cerca del castaño que emanan dos espíritus de dos personas que tanto quería pero el destino se los quito, eran los fallecidos padres de Issei.

Nigitta mama no te wo mada hodoku yuuki ga motenakute…

(Aún no tengo el valor de soltar esas manos que sostuve…)

Y en ese momento que los espíritus de los padres de Issei toman su mano derecha, el castaño entre lágrimas comienza a tener miedo mediante que los demás, iniciando con Rias y diversas chicas que tienen sentimientos de cariño y/o amor hacia el joven observan como este invoca su Boosted Gear rápidamente para dar un golpe hacia una pared desvaneciendo los espíritus de los padres de Issei.

Eiyuu ni wa narenai kara…

(Y es eso porque un héroe no pude ser…)

Y en ese golpe en la pared, parece que se rompe en tres grandes grietas de vidrio que se aparecen los Cosmic Packs que de ellos se empiezan a mostrar tres grandes manos oscuros que toman a Issei adentrándose a esa grieta que comienza a abrirse como si fuera un portal profundamente oscuro.

Sono koto ni kizuiteita

(Eso siempre lo supe todo el tiempo)

Todos los presentes se alarman por lo que está pasando a Issei, mediante que Rias quería ser la primera en rescatarlo, pero ven que Twilight Sparkle fue la que rescata al castaño tomando uno de sus hombros mientras lo observa y nota como el chico estaba llorando y le iba a dar un golpe para que se recupere.

Semete kimi wo mamoritai sou negau

(Pero en ese instante final, protegerte siempre fue mi deseo)

Pero con la mano derecha Issei detiene el golpe de Twilight quien se sorprende al ver como el chico entre lagrimas lo detuvo, pero se las limpia y con cuatro auras dentro de su cuerpo rompe el agarre de las manos oscuras y la pared vuelve rápidamente a ser intacta mediante que el castaño sale corriendo y de un salto activa su Balance Breaker y le da un golpe de lleno a un enemigo cuando sale del lugar en donde estaba cambiando la escena en una zona de batalla.

Kono karada wo tsurugi ni kaete arehateta michi no yuku

(Transformando este cuerpo a una espada andaré en esta tierra arruinada)

Y rápidamente Issei se encuentra luchando ante varios enemigos que se aparecieron en el aire y el resto se queda pasmado por unos segundos, pero se unen a la batalla ya que no quieren dejar a su amigo solo en lo que está lidiando.

Yowakatta jibun sae kirita susunda

(Incluso corté mi yo débil y voy a seguir hacia delante)

Ahora dentro de un cuarto especial, vemos a diversas compañeras de Twilight junto con las directoras de la academia dentro de un cuarto especial con diversas pantallas viendo expectantes la batalla, rápidamente se cambia a Serafall, Sirzerchs y Grayfia quienes ven desde el inframundo lo que ocurre y finalmente con Rean, que se aleja de Evangeline, Fie, Venelana y dos chicas más ya que ve a un ser oscuro que muestra una tétrica sonrisa.

Itsuka todoku no darou ka kimi ga nozomu mirai ni

(Me pregunto sí llegaremos al futuro que deseaste)

Y ese ser oscuro se presenta ante todos y delante de ellos, liderando el ataque se encuentran Rean, Rias y Twilight quienes las dos ultimas en mención ven que Issei se aparece en frente de los presentes con su Boosted Gear y desviando un ataque del ser con Ascalon sonrojando a las chicas.

Sono hi wo mukaeru made wa boku ga mamorinuku yo

(Y hasta que lleguemos a ese día, te protegeré)

Repentinamente Rias y Twilight toman cada una mano de Issei, pero lentamente suelta sus agarres para preparar la batalla ante el nuevo enemigo que se acerca y comienza alejarse de los chicos sin saber que ellos lo siguen mediante que la cámara va tomando una toma subiendo un paisaje cercano hacia una montaña.

* * *

-Algo…Algo está…

-Sí… siento que algo está sucediendo en la escuela.

Celestia y Luna seguían en lo suyo, estaban cansadas eso es un hecho pero no se podían rendir. Toda la isla cuenta con ellas, en eso…no muy lejos de ellas vieron a alguien volar en dirección al centro del pueblo…

-Es el elemento de la Amabilidad.- Luna logró reconocer la energía de Fluttershy quien cargaba a un herido Spike.- ¿Spike?

-Al parecer lo que sentimos fue el poder de Spike siendo derrotado y la energía que lo hizo fue la de Ise-kun…- Celestia sonrió… ese chico lo había logrado, salvo al niño y eso era algo digno de admirar…

Ambas mujeres sonrieron a esa pequeña victoria, con esto les bastaba para seguir dando lo mejor de ellas.

En el centro del pueblo, donde todos estaban… Rean logró divisar a la chica y a quien esta cargaba en brazos, sonrió al ver que habían logrado salvarlo.

-¡Spike!- Los padres del niño, sus amigas, su hermano y cuñada fueron hacia él cuando Fluttershy al fin piso tierra y retomó su labor curativo.

-¡Spike, mi pequeño! ¿¡Qué te han hecho!?- Velvet miraba a su hijo todo golpeado y con quemaduras.

-Ise-san se vio obligado a luchar con él para salvarlo, logró destruir el Rubí que le hizo esto tras debilitarlo lo suficiente.- Fluttershy respondió mientras curaba al niño quien poco a poco se veía mejor.

-Gracias a Dios…- Cadance suspiró aliviada mientras Shining sonreía… odiaba admitirlo pero ese chico se había ganado el agradecimiento eterno de su familia.

-Ese chico… tu alumno es especial Rean, no cualquiera se arriesga tanto…- Rean se encogió de brazos ante las palabras de Nightlight.

-Yo sólo quiero darle las gracias personalmente por lo que ha hecho, ojalá Twilight no lo deje ir porque sino….

-Yo dudo que deba preocuparse por eso señora.- Las palabras de Fluttershy sacaron una incógnita a todos.- Ise-san y Twilight… bueno… han formalizado lo suyo así que…

-¿¡Lo formalizaron!?- Cadance gritó de la emoción.- ¡Lo sabía, lo sabía! ¡Siempre tuve razón, ahora Twilight y él van a…!- la mujer notó que su reacción llamó la atención de todos.- Ahm… jejeje… ups…

-Hablen de eso luego…- Rean estaba feliz por su alumno pero había algo más importante que hacer ahora.- Déjame ayudarte…- Rean puso su mano sobre las de Fluttershy y esta vio el aumento de energía.- Tal vez no sepa usar magia curativa pero puedo darte la energía que necesitas, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer debido a mi estado…

-Rean-san… gracias, esto acelerará mi tarea.- Fluttershy siguió en lo suyo.

-Mientras estamos en eso Fluttershy, cuéntanos que pasó…- la chica se puso nerviosa al escuchar eso pero…decidió hablar, al menos debía ser valiente en decir lo que pasó haya abajo.

* * *

 **(Tension Rising - KINGDOM HEARTS HD 2.5 ReMIX — Soundtrack Extended)**

En el aire, Rainbow y Gluttony seguían su encarnizada lucha…lucha que cada vez era más letal y personal. Ver a Spike tan herido por culpa de lo que estos hicieron había avivado la ira en la chica… nadie se metía con sus amigos, si bien Spike puede ser molesto a veces era su amigo y esto no se lo perdona a nadie.

Tras darle una patada en la cara Gluttony, Rainbow concentró rayos en sus manos para crear unas cuchillas hechas de electricidad. Gluttony de inmediato creó en sus manos unas garras hechas de viento y tras ello cada una fue contra la otra sin piedad alguna, el choque de energías creaba ondas de viento y relámpagos que con cada segundo eran cada vez más fuertes. Un corte en la ala de Rainbow no la detuvo, estaba decidida… debía agradecer los consejos de Rean para aumentar su velocidad de vuelo ya que estaba siendo de gran ayuda. En un giro en pleno aire, Rainbow logró darle una patada a Gluttony en la espalda justo en la zona que Ise la lastimó la última vez, eso bastó para que Gluttony diera un grito de rabia y vaya al ataque una vez más… esta vez Rainbow creó un círculo de electricidad y lanzó varias truenos de este…Gluttony los esquivó y le dio a Rainbow una ráfaga de golpes en la cara que le sacó sangre pero aun así, en medio del ataque…la chica logró redirigir los rayos que Gluttony había esquivado, estos volvieron hacia atrás e impactaron en la espalda de Gluttony, el impacto fue tan fuerte que ambas empezaron a caer a tierra pero aún así, en medio de la caída ambas se siguieron atacando a puño limpio… golpes que cada vez eran más personales, cada sentimiento guardado estaba ahí y al impactar tierra ambas rodaron lejos de la otra, cayeron cerca al campo de atletismo…

Rainbow escupió sangre mientras se levantaba con pesar mientras Gluttony se resentía por el dolor en la espalda… era tan doloroso pero aún así, se levantó para seguir la pelea…

-¿Por qué…. por qué haces todo esto?- Rainbow quería saber la razón al menos eso…- ¿¡Por qué haces esto sabiendo lo que le pasará al mundo!?

-Je… el mundo… como si me interesara eso…- Gluttony miró a Rainbow quien estaba tambaleante.- ¿Quieres saber? ¡Bien, te lo diré! ¡Es porque me abandonaste, prefieres la amistad con esas chicas que conmigo, tu primera amiga!

-¡No es verdad, es cierto… me equivoque al tratar las cosas o de no arreglar lo que pasó entre nosotras pero nunca deje de considerarte mi amiga!- Rainbow trato de hacerla entender que a pesar de todo, nunca la dejó de considerar su amiga.

-¡Mientes, tú me dejaste sola… SOLA!- Gluttony tomó vuelo mientras Rainbow seguía en el suelo.- ¡Tú no sabes lo que es ver a tu amiga, tu única amiga divertirse con otras personas mientras estas sola…!

-¡Tengo ese derecho, tengo derecho de tener más amigos, no sólo tú Gilda… estás siendo una egoísta!- Rainbow concentró rayos en sus manos mientras volvía al aire.- ¡Por ello, por ello no puedo dejar que sigas haciendo esta estupidez, el mundo no debe sufrir por lo que pasó, esto es entre tú y yo!

-¡Entonces lo acabaremos!- el viento alrededor de Gluttony tomó un color mostaza.- ¡Te voy a demostrar que yo soy la mejor entre ambas y te arrepentirás de preferir a esas tontas amigas tuyas!

-¡Tal vez antes eras la mejor pero gracias a ellas y a mi nuevo amigo he cambiado y mejorado, te lo demostrare ahora!

Ambas fueron contra la otra y volvieron chocar, esta vez envolviendo sus cuerpos en esferas de electricidad y viento para aumentar el daño, el combate volvió a tomar altura… la batalla era muy personal.

* * *

En el campo de Football Americano, Aj peleaba contra el hacha de Envy quien esta vez de había vuelto más agresivo con sus ataques, cosa que la chica vio como una oportunidad. Se notaba que el tipo no estaba acostumbrado a una pelea larga y eso era bueno para ella.

Con un giro en el aire, Aj fue a un lado mientras esquivaba el filo de esa arma que si bien una que otra le rozaba, la ayudaba a entender el patrón de ataques de Envy con esa hacha…la chica decidió pasar a la ofensiva. Tras esquivar otro corte de esa cosa que le acaba de cortar la mejilla, fue hacia Envy y sin piedad alguna le dio una serie de golpes en el abdomen…la fuerza de estos bastó para que una gran cantidad de sangre salga de la boca del tipo y con un movimiento final, Aj lo mandó a un lado con una patada mientras el hacha caía a un costado lejos de su amo… la rubia decidió tomar aire pero no mucho, debía aprovechar la adrenalina…

Envy se levantó y se sobo la quijada… ese último ataque dolió y mucho, esa chica era un problema ya que se acostumbró a su ritmo de lucha. Aj decidió dejar de tomar ese pequeño descanso y fue hacia Envy quien al ver a la chica acercarse se puso en guardia.

El golpe de la chica hacia su rostro lo logró bloquear con su mano pero ella no se detuvo, volvió a atacar con su otro puño y esta vez él lo esquivo. Y al hacerlo, lanzó a la chica a un lado ante la sorpresa de ella, aún así logró reincorporarse en el aire y caer de pie para luego mirar a ese sujeto nuevamente… bien, si la corta distancia es difícil…

Cargó fuego en la palma de sus manos y tras juntarlas, las lanzó hacia Envy quien esquivo el ataque pero Aj repitió su acción esta vez lanzando una ráfaga de las esferas de fuego… esta vez al ver que el tipo las esquivaba sin problemas decidió usar una de las técnicas que Rean le enseñó.

-Que bueno que Rean-san sabe ataques de fuego.- La chica cargó fuego en sus manos y golpeó el piso con ambas.- ¡Flametower Barrage!

Del suelo empezaron a emerger varias columnas de fuego que Envy a penas esquivaba… las columnas aparecían sin previo aviso y eso lo estaba molestando. Ya harto de este juego, tras esquivar la última columna de fuego y pisar tierra fue de inmediato hacia la chica quién al ver eso se puso en guardia rápidamente y bloqueó el golpe del tipo quien ahora tenía una mirada de ira, ya no la mirada neutral de antes…

Sintió la patada que este le dio en el estómago pero aún así ella se mantuvo firme y tras tomar con fuerza la pierna de este no dudo en azotarlo contra el suelo. Envy tras el impacto se apoyo en sus manos y le dio a la chica una patada en la cara. Eso la hizo retroceder varios pasos hacia atrás mientras Envy saltaba hacia dónde estaba su hacha.

Aj escupió sangre de la boca y miró al sujeto ese, si que dolió. Está más agresivo ahora… ¿Acaso…?

-¿Qué pasa… celoso de que una chica sea tan buena peleando?- La ligera reacción de Envy bastó.- Ya veo. Veo porque tu nombre código es Envy…

-Mujer molesta, te mataré…- Envy alzó su hacha y miró a la chica quien sonreía.- ¿Qué ves tan gracioso?

-Que es irónico… tienes envidia de la habilidad de otros cuando deberías jactarte de las tuyas, con lo poco que vi noté que tú eres el cerebro en ese grupo, no ese idiota.- Aj se puso en guardia.- Eres un tonto al no ver tu propia capacidad.

Envy apretó los dientes ¿Qué sabía ella? El mundo sólo busca ciertos talentos y el suyo no vale nada para este, por ello… por ello tiene envidia de ellos y de Lust. La gema que tenía en su cuello empezó a brillar y tras ello, su cuerpo sufrió un cambio… la masa muscular en este aumentó un poco y su mirada denotaba una gran ira. Aj se sorprendió al ver eso pero no era hora de flaquear.

-¡Voy a acabar contigo maldita mocosa!- Envy alzó su hacha y se preparó a atacar.

Aj concentró fuego en sus manos y tras concentrarse en lo que quería hacer, creó una espada hecha de fuego y la sacudió para ponerse en guardia, hora de poner en práctica el otro entrenamiento y ver si da sus resultados. Ambos fueron rápidamente contra el otro y de un movimiento rápido chocaron sus armas ocasionada que el lugar se agriete por la fuerza de choque… era hora del todo o nada.

* * *

Rarity perseguía a Lust quien huía de los ataques de la chica a través de la parte de atrás del edificio central. La chica lanzaba estacas de piedra hacia el tipo ese quien las destruía con sus ataques de magia… muy de vez en cuando atacaba primero pero los muros de piedra que Rarity creaba la salvaba de esos ataques tan molestos. Inmediatamente, Rarity lanzó al aire una esfera de piedra y con un solo comando, hizo que esta se vuelva pedazos que fueron hacia Lust quien los empezó a esquivar rápidamente mientras atacaba a la joven, ella esquivaba los ataques dando unos saltos a los lados y también al frente de vez en cuando…. sabía que esto se estaba complicando, debido a que ella es más de defensa no tiene muchas técnicas ofensivas.

Lust sonrió al ver que a ella se le estaban acabando las ideas, sabía la debilidad de la chica y cuando ya no tenga más que hacer la hará pedazos. Rarity vio el próximo ataque a su persona y al verse imposibilitada de crear un muro o algo para bloquear el ataque, creó sus brazos de tierra y se cubrió con ellos y sus brazos reales para luego recibir de lleno el impacto del ataque y debido a la fuerza de este rodó unos metros antes de reponerse, vio que su traje estaba dañado y muy sucio… poco importa eso ahora por muy increíble que parezca, además que la sangre en sus brazos era signo de que esto era más que serio.

Sacudió la cabeza para sacar sus ideas de huir y demás… estaba asustada pero debía seguir, creó de nuevo esos brazos de tierra para luego usar a cada uno para alzar varias rocas del suelo y añadirla a los brazos de tierra que ahora eran el triple de grandes y gruesos.

-¿Qué diablos?- Lust se sorprendió al ver eso, la chica había…

-¡Terra Arms!- Rarity uso uno de los brazos para golpear el suelo y al hacerlo creó una onda de choque que sacudió la tierra.

La onda iba en dirección hacia Lust quien dio un salto hacia atrás al ver la estaca que apareció del suelo cerca de él. En eso vio que la chica había creado una esfera hecha de gemas preciosas a un lado y lo golpeó con uno de los brazos de tierra para lanzarla hacia él.

En medio del aire, Lust se vio obligado a atacar con una esfera grande de magia y ambos ataques al chocar hicieron temblar el lugar. Algo cansado, Lust notó como Rarity lo miraba y se notaba el cansancio en sus ojos…

-¿Cansada preciosa?- la burla de Lust no le vino de gracia a Rarity.

-¡Eres un miserable! ¿¡Por qué haces esto!? ¿¡Por qué usaste a Spike!?- Rarity no entendía como alguien podía ser tan…cruel.

-Simple, el mocoso tiene un gran potencial y eso me bastó para querer usarlo…- Rarity apretó los dientes al oír eso.- Además, fuiste tú quién ayudó a eso… sus sentimientos por ti fueron de gran ayuda…

-Tú… No te atrevas a hablar de sentimientos cuando no tienes ni una pizca de ellos, solo estás loco… yo quiero a Spike como un hermano… si, fue mi culpa en parte en no… no haber hecho algo antes, eso fue porque no vi nada de malo en eso, un amor infantil… algo que todos tenemos…- Rarity pisó con fuerza el suelo.- ¡Pero que te hayas aprovechado de eso…. eso me enfurece, más si estás poniendo al mundo en riesgo por simple satisfacción!

-¡El mundo debe saber lo que es el caos, así será todo más divertido… sin reglas y control, la gente sabrá el placer de hacer lo que le plazca!- Varias esferas rodearon a Lust.- ¡Y no voy a descansar hasta ver mi meta cumplida!

-¡Entonces prepárate para una paliza!- Rarity se puso en guardia, hora de usar toda su habilidad y elegancia para enseñarle a este tipo una lección.

* * *

-¡Vamos querida Pinkie, sé que puedes hacerlo mejor!

Pinkie esquivaba como podía los ataques de Sloth que cada vez eran más precisos y más…peligrosos. La chica creó varios cañones de hielo y disparo para tenerlo a raya mientras piensa en algo. Sloth esquivó los ataques hábilmente mientras la chica esta vez retrocedía para tomar aire, creó un Vórtice de agua para atacar a su oponente. Sloth sonrió y tras saltar hacia los árboles que estaban cerca y esquivar el ataque, saltó rápidamente hacia Pinkie quien no esperó la reacción tan rápido de ese tipo… inmediatamente, la mirada de la chica cambió a una más seria y fría. Creo unas dagas de hielo y se cubrió del ataque con vara de Sloth.

-Al fin sales…

 **-Tch… lo he hecho porque no pretendo morir aquí.-** Diane dio una patada hacia el estómago de ese sujeto. **\- Maldición Pinkamena… Debes ser más astuta.**

 _-Lo lamento Diane… es que… estoy cansada_.- Pinkie nunca había luchado tanto y además seguir el ritmo de ese tipo era difícil debido a que ataca desde cualquier lado con esas cartas.

Diane decidió tomar el lugar de Pinkie, por ahora harían equipo… no desea morir aquí. Inmediatamente Diane decidió ir hacia la fuente más cercana de agua… la piscina, para su suerte no estaba lejos. En medio del camino esquivaba los ataques de Sloth ágilmente mientras atacaba de vez en cuando.

Sloth sonreía, esto era lo que esperaba… esperaba finalmente saldar cuenta con esta Pinkie, esta era más decidida que la otra. Diane saltó hacia donde estaba la piscina al verse cerca a ella y cayó de pie sobre el agua, caminar sobre ella era gracias al poder de su elemento.

 _-¡Déjame esto a mi Diane, yo soy mejor con los hechizos!_

 **-Tch… bien… ¡Mejor que sea una buena idea!** \- Diane devolvió el control a Pinkie quien empezó crear varios círculos de agua usando el agua de la piscina.

Sloth llegó al lugar y atacó con sus cartas explosivas a la chica quién en medio del trabajo recibió los impactos en su cuerpo pero no se detuvo a pesar del dolor en el que su cuerpo estaba. El agua se empezó a condensar y con un movimiento de mano se elevó al cielo para crear un tiburón de agua que de inmediato se volvió una de hielo ante la sorpresa de Sloth.

-¡Ice Block-Shark Jaw!

El tiburón fue hacia su presa quien de inmediato trató de esquivar el ataque pero la mandíbula del tiburón logró alcanzar su brazo izquierdo y lo mordió con tal fuerza que casi se lo arranca… justo en esa mano tenía unas cartas que soltó dentro del ser de hielo ocasionando que este explote y se destruya.

Al verse libre, Sloth miró su brazo el daño en este… esto si que iba a dejar marca. Pinkie quién seguía sobre la piscina uso algo del agua de esta para calmar el ardor en sus heridas recientes.

-Si… esto es lo que esperaba de ti Pinkie.- Sloth sonrió divertido pero Pinkie no lo hizo.

-Tch… aún tras todos estos años, sigues siendo un chico molesto.- Pinkie nunca entendió a este tipo… muchos la comparaban con ella por ser divertido pero…

-Sabes que hago todo esto para demostrar lo que siento por ti.- Pinkie escupió sangre de su boca en respuesta a esa exclamación.- Que cruel…

-¿Tus sentimientos…? ¡Te burlabas de mí cuando éramos niños, tus burlas hicieron que otros niños me tildaran de loca!- Pinkie nunca vería a ese tipo como otra cosa…- ¡Por ti… por ti es que Diane nació, me hubiera vuelto loca de verdad si ella no aparecía!

-¡Qué puedo decir, es mi modo de demostrar lo que siento por ti!

-¡Cállate, me harté de oír tus tonterías!- Pinkie se puso en guardia.- ¡Tus sentimientos aparte, no voy a dejar que sigas con esto… el mundo no va a sucumbir al caos!

-¿¡Por qué no!? ¡Todo será divertido y tú amas la diversión!- Sloth se puso en guardia.

-Si… pero no la que daña a otros y mucho menos a mis amigos.- Los ojos de Pinkie se volvieron los de Diane.- **¡A mí solo me importa degollarte!**

La otra personalidad fue contra Sloth y ambos chocaron sus armas para luego volver a pelear.

* * *

Twilight estaba luchando con Pride muy cerca de la biblioteca de la escuela. Ambas seguían en su lucha de magia, atacando con cada hechizo que se les venía a la mente, Twilight tenía el factor ingenio ya que podía usar hechizos de distintos modos, podía pasar de la defensa de un círculo defensivo a una ráfaga de ataque rápidamente.

Pride tenía por su lado la agresividad y la destrucción de estos. Cada hechizo ofensivo de ella causaba una gran destrucción y eso era un problema, uno de ellos dejó un cráter gigante en el suelo, Twilight lo esquivó apenas. En medio de su lucha, Twilight lanzó varias ráfagas de magia hacia Pride quien las bloquea hábilmente con un escudo mágico para luego aprovechar la energía del ataque y añadirlo a su ataque.

Twilight se vio obligada esquivar la enorme lanza de magia que iba hacia ella, dio un salto hacia atrás para luego usar su tele transportación para retroceder más. Pride al ver eso decidió volver la lanza en cientos de pedazos de energía que siguieron su camino en dirección donde Twilight estaba…la chica al verse sin más opciones volvió a invocar el libro que facilita el uso de hechizos más poderosos y rápidamente creó un domo de magia alrededor de ella para protegerse del poderoso impacto.

La chica recibió de lleno el impacto de centenares de esas cosas…el impacto fue tal que aún con el domo, Twilight recibió varias heridas por la explosión y salió rodando de la explosión…

-Rayos…- Twilight de inmediato notó que su propio traje la salvó gracias a su resistencia nata a la magia.- Debo cambiar de estrategia…no quiero usar eso…pero…

-¿Cansada Sparkle?- Twilight notó que Pride estaba sobre ella…sobre una plataforma hecha de magia.

-Aún no entiendo… tienes todo este talento y lo usas para… ¿Esto?- las palabras de Twilight hicieron enfurecer a Pride.

-¿¡Tú que sabes!? ¡Tú la cerebrito antisocial se ha ganado el cariño de todos, tú quién fuiste elegida por el elemento de la magia, tú quien… quién…!

-Es por Flash ¿Verdad?- las palabras de Twilight sacaron a Pride de contexto.- No soy ciega Trixie, todos veían tus intentos porque él te viera…

-Si… mis intentos… ¡Intentos que nunca sirvieron porque él sólo tenía ojos para ti!- Pride lanzó otra ráfaga de magia que Twilight bloqueó con un círculo mágico.

-Ngh…- la chica se defendió como pudo, la barrera se vio dañada por el ataque de Pride, debía hacer algo.

-¡Él sólo tenía ojos para ti pero tú siempre negabas sus avances, eso era lo que me daba rabia!- Pride atacaba con más fuerza.- ¡Yo intentando todo en cada campo, orgullosa de mis logros pero tú… tú vienes y lo arruinas todo!

-¡No me vengas con que esa es tu razón para todo esto! ¡Es absurdo!- Twilight logró ir a un lado y lanzar varias lanzar varias lanzas de luz hacia Pride quien las bloqueó todas.

-¡Tal vez para ti es una tontería porque el chico que te gusta tenía sus ojos en ti!- Twilight afilo la mirada.

-Tú no sabes eso… no sabes lo que difícil que ha sido para mí aceptar mis sentimientos y buscar una relación que no será fácil.- Twilight sabía sobre lo de Ise y Rias ahora, le molesta un poco pero ha decidido tener la fuerza para afrontar eso y estar al lado de la persona que ama.

Ambas fueron nuevamente al encuentro de la otra, Pride creyó que la habilidad física de Twilight estaría baja pero se equivocó, ver como esta le bloqueó la patada que dio y como contra ataco con un codazo le hizo ver que…la chica había mejorado en el ámbito físico.

-Ni creas que no he mejorado Trixie.- Twilight no dijo y sólo se puso en guardia.

-No hables…sólo pelea.

Dicho eso, ambas volvieron a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo esta vez combinando sus hechizos a la hora de atacar. La batalla había aumentado su nivel.

* * *

Ise luchaba con Wrath espada con espada en la arena de peleas de la escuela, debido a su reciente batalla con Spike y la energía que usó ahora aplicaba una estrategia más defensiva. Mientras Wrath atacaba sin piedad al Sekiryuutei, este trataba de poco a poco recupera energía, gracias a Dios su cuerpo parece haberse adaptado mejor al X-Pulse y ahora puede reaccionar mejor… aún así, debía tener cuidado con los ataques de Wrath, el tipo no va suave y en verdad desea matarlo.

Usando a Ascalon para cubrirse de una de las espadas de su enemigo, Ise agitó a Red Queen a la cara de Wrath quien esquivo el ataque por un pelo… maldito X-Pulse artificial que tiene. Inmediatamente el tipo atacó al castaño usando sus piernas dando una patada al joven, a pesar del dolor del impacto Ise se mantuvo firme y lanzó un ráfaga de fuego de su boca a Wrath quien rápidamente salió de ahí pero recibió algo del ataque en su brazo.

[Bien jugado ahí compañero, veo que te estás acostumbrando más a ser un X-Rounder]

-Estas peleas a muerte te obligan a hacerlo.- Ise se puso en guardia.

Yendo rápidamente hacia Wrath esta vez fue a la ofensiva al sentirse más recuperado. Ambos empezaron el intercambio de golpes, golpes que cada vez que chocaban con el arma del otro creaban puntos vacíos de aire debido al choque. En un último intercambio, ambos retrocedieron…Wrath miraba furioso al castaño ¿Cómo entendió tan rápido como usar su X-Pulse? ¡Él debía ser superior a ese sujeto! Dando un grito de batalla, Wrath fue hacia Ise quien solo cruzo sus brazos hacia abajo poniendo sus espadas en las caderas…

Al ver de cerca el ataque de Wrath, Ise esperó un poco más y al sentir el X-Pulse, Ise dio un paso corto a la derecha, paso que bastó para evitar el ataque y…

 **[Shin Zangetsu]**

Ambas armas fueron hacia Wrath quien logró salvarse de un corte mayor gracias a su rápida reacción por su X-Pulse pero salió volando unos metros hasta chocar con uno de los muros de la arena de lucha. Ise sabía que el tipo estaba perdiendo la paciencia y eso era fatal en esta clase de peleas pero un animal furioso también es más letal.

Wrath se levantó, herido y furioso… alzó la vista y ya no tenía los lentes oscuros de antes, ahora podía se podía ver su odio en la mirada, Ise sabía que ese odio hacia él era por su relación con Twilight pero…

-Sonará estúpido preguntar esto ahora pero… ¿Por qué me odias?- Wrath escupió sangre antes de responder.

-¡Porque me quitaste el amor de Twilight!- Ise rodó los ojos atrás de la máscara.

-¡No te robe nada, si quieres culpar a alguien de que ella no te haya hecho caso… pues cúlpate a ti!- Wrath lo miró más furioso.- ¡Oh vamos, si tanto la querías hubieras actuado antes!

-¿¡Crees que no lo hice!? ¡Lo hice mucho antes de que el elemento de la Magia la elija pero aún así…!- Wrath apuntó a Ise con una de sus armas.- ¡Si no hubieras aparecido, de seguro yo…!

-¡Déjate de decir mierda sin sentido y afronta las cosas como un hombre!- Ise habló furioso, más por la actitud del tipo en frente de él.- "Si no hubieras aparecido", que excusa más cobarde… no tuviste valor de hacer algo más… ¡Esa es la verdad!

-¿¡Tú que sabes!?- Wrath se puso en guardia.- ¡Tú… tú que parece que todo te viene del cielo, no sabes lo que es esforzarse… tú que tienes regalos que muchos desearían!

-¡Regalos que han hecho de mi vida algo nada fácil!- Ise ya estaba harto, este tipo no se iba a callar y de culparlo se notaba que tenía para rato.- ¡Me harté de oír tus quejas infantiles, es hora de que afrontes las cosas como un hombre! ¡Nunca dejaré que alguien como tú se le acerque a Twilight!- Ise vio el indicador de sincronía, había vuelto al 400%.- ¡Alfa!

 **[Alfa Stardust Dragon] [Alfa Packing Completo]**

La armadura de Ise se volvió más delgada y las garras aparecieron de inmediato. Guardó sus espadas ya que tenía las Alfa Claws listas para esto. De inmediato el mismo fuego apareció esta vez desde los propulsores, el mismo que apareció en el Beta… parece que tiene las mismas funciones.

-Hora de terminar esto imbécil, ahora tengo más razones para darte una paliza.

-¡Ya quisieras, ahora usaré todo mi poder!- Wrath dejó salir de su cuerpo toda energía guardada y su mirada se volvió más demente.- ¡Ahora sí podré matarte!

Ise vio que Wrath iba hacia él, hora del siguiente round.

 **(FIN OST)**

* * *

 **(Rage Awakened - KINGDOM HEARTS HD 2.5 ReMIX - Soundtrack Extended)**

Rainbow y Gluttony ya estaban en las últimas, la batalla aérea se estaba extendiendo demasiado y ya cada una sentía que estaban al límite… ¿Cómo podrían acabar con esto si están muy parejas a la hora de atacar? Rainbow en un giro en el aire dio una patada ascendente al estómago de Gluttony quien de inmediato le dio un golpe en la cara que la mando hacia abajo. Rainbow trató de recuperar el equilibrio mientras Gluttony iba hacia ella y eso era malo. Lanzó un rayo amarillo hacia ella para detener su avance y logró su cometido ya que esta estaba tan centrada en su presa que ni vio el ataque. Rainbow tomó aire, al parecer sólo le queda usar eso pero… ¿Podrá con la magia que le queda? Sabía que de usarlo le daría la victoria pero…

-¡Rainbow!- la voz de Fluttershy la sacó de sus pensamientos. Ver a su amiga la hizo sonreír instintivamente.

-Fluttershy, que bien que… espera ¿Y Spike?- la chica sonrió ante la pregunta.

-Oh, él está bien y ahora lo están cuidando.- Fluttershy se veía un poco agotada… de seguro usó mucha magia para curar a Spike.- Más aún ¿Estás bien?

Rainbow iba a responder cuando una corriente de viento las separó. Gluttony había atacado y vaya que estaba furiosa, sus ojos llenos de odio hacia Fluttershy eran prueba suficiente.

-Por ella… ¡Fue por esta maldita que tiraste nuestra amistad!- El grito de Gluttony le dio pavor a ambas y más al ver que el viento alrededor de ella era más fuerte y peligroso.- ¡La voy a matar!

Gluttony fue al ataque y su velocidad y agresividad aumentaron. Sólo que esta vez el objetivo era otro…. Fluttershy se vio obligada a esquivar el ataque de la chica pero su ala derecha se vio lastimada por el ataque. De inmediato, Rainbow fue a defender a su amiga pero el viento que venía de Gluttony era muy fuerte y le impedía el ataque…

-¡Es tu culpa!- Fluttershy esquivaba como podía los ataques de Gluttony pero aún así, el viento la estaba lastimado y nada podía hacer… estaba aún cansada para usar otra magia que no sea su magia de curación.- ¡Si no fuera por ti y las otras…. ella aún sería mi amiga! ¡TE VOY A MATAR!

Ver que el ataque de la garra de viento estaba cerca de la cara de Fluttershy fue razón suficiente para Rainbow usar eso, sus alas empezaron a tomar un tez rojo y varias relámpagos del mismo color la envolvían… era todo o nada.

-¡DETENTE!- Rainbow voló hacia donde su amiga estaba a una velocidad que fácilmente rompió la barrera del sonido…

En el último segundo, Rainbow golpeó a Gluttony y la mandó lejos de Fluttershy quien aún estaba asustada por lo reciente pero feliz de ver que Rainbow la salvó. Gluttony miró a Rainbow y los rayos que ahora la envolvían eran rojos… este era su tercer tipo de rayos… un rayo rojo que de usarse como ataque es letal… ella lo sabe que puede matar si no lo usa bien por ello práctica esta técnica…

-¡Rainbow Lightning!-de inmediato los rayos azules y amarillos se añadieron al rojo…- ¡No lastimaras a mis amigas!

-¡Yo soy la única amiga que necesitas, LA ÚNICA!- Gluttony fue hacia Rainbow pero se sorprendió al ver que esta le dio una patada en el estómago… ¿Cómo?

-En este estado soy como el rayo… tu velocidad no es nada contra mí.

Rainbow desapareció para reaparecer en su espalda y atacar, repitió el proceso varias veces y en verdad su velocidad es tal que solo se veía la estela de rayos al moverse. Gluttony no podía reaccionar… ¿Cómo se hizo tan fuerte? ¿Era por defender a esa… chica? ¿Tanto valía la amistad de ella?

-¡Suficiente Gilda… por favor…. quiero a mi amiga de vuelta!- Esas palabras hicieron que Gluttony abra los ojos con sorpresa… ¿Aún tras todo esto?

-Rainbow…. yo…- sintió en eso el dolor en su oreja… esa gema… ¿Le estaba diciendo que siga…? Maldito Discord, de algún modo encanto la gema y ahora estaba en problemas… debe de…- ¡Aún no acaba!

Gluttony acumuló viento en sus manos y las envolvía unas garras enormes de viento, se preparó para dar el golpe de gracia. Rainbow apretó los dientes… debía acabar esto ¡Ahora! Acumuló relámpagos en todo su cuerpo, el azul, amarillo y rojo estaban en una mezcla perfecta y eso bastaba… era hora del final.

Ambas fueron al encuentro de la otra en un último impacto, un último ataque…

 **-¡Griffin Claws!**

 **-¡Rainbow Explosion!**

El impacto de ambos ataques sacudió el cielo. Fluttershy miraba ansiosa el resultado del ataque, el humo que había en este no la dejaba…

-Eso es….- Al ver algo caer, se asustó… ¿Era…?

Al ver mejor, notó que la que caía era Gilda, la chica cayó al suelo con tal fuerza que creó un enorme cráter… en el aire, Rainbow volaba cansada y con su traje muy dañado pero lo había logrado… había ganado, voló en dirección donde Gilda cayó seguida de Fluttershy…

-Gilda…- Rainbow se arrodilló al lado de la chica quien tosió sangre.

-Te has hecho… fuerte…Rainbow…- Gilda habló con pesar, estaba tan cansada…- Tenías razón…. Tenía envidia de tus amigas… de que ellas pasarían más tiempo contigo que yo…- Gilda miró a la chica.- Eras mi única amiga… cuando… cuando pasó lo último…estaba destruida… me sentí sola…- Las lágrimas de culpa salieron de los ojos de la chica.- Cuando me dijo que podía vengarme de ti y tus amigas… acepte, estaba tan furiosa y dolida que no pensé las cosas… ahora, ahora tras esto… me doy cuenta lo tonta que fui… .lo lamento tanto.

-No hables… debes descansar…- Rainbow notó que el arete con la gema estaba hecho pedazos.- Fluttershy… ¿Podrías…?

-Claro…- La chica empezó a aplicar un poco de magia para curar a Gilda.

-¿Por qué… después de que….?- Gilda se mostraba confundida…

-Porque eres amiga de Dashie… y si ella te perdona pues…

-Yo también lo lamento Gilda… estaba tan molesta esa vez que nunca se me pasó ir a hablar contigo… para quizás arreglar esto…- La chica miró a Rainbow para luego llevar su brazo a su cara y tapar sus ojos…

-Idiotas… ambas….- Dijo eso mientras se veía unas lágrimas salir de sus ojos. Con esto… Gluttony ya no existía.

* * *

Aj por su lado seguía enfrascada en una lucha a muerte con Envy, el sujeto este ahora ataca con más fuerza y velocidad. Aj sabía de antemano que esta lucha se estaba extendiendo demasiado, aún tienen que pelear con Discord y no puede perder más tiempo. Tras bloquear el hacha con su espada de fuego, Aj fue contra Envy esta vez haciendo una finta con su arma para en verdad dar una patada al abdomen de Envy quien a pesar del dolor le dio a la joven un golpe en la cara.

Tras caer unos metros lejos de él, Aj escupió sangre para luego pensar en su próximo ataque… le quedaba ese ataque pero usarlo le quitará algo de energía aunque sabe que dada la situación es su única salida. Envy volvió al ataque esta vez alzando el hacha con más velocidad y más fuerza. La rubia dio un salto hacia atrás para que en medio de este lance ráfagas de fuego hacia su oponente usando su espada, Envy sólo agitó su arma y se deshizo de los ataques hacia él. Inmediatamente, Aj pisó tierra y lanzó una bola de fuego contra este quien la desvió con su mano y fue rápidamente contra ella, tras tenerla en su rango agitó su arma hacia ella quién se cubrió usando su arma hecha de fuego pero la fuerza del impacto fue tal que Aj se vio un poco superada hasta el punto que sus pies se hundieron un poco en el suelo. La rubia apretó los dientes en señal de esfuerzo…sabía que estaba perdiendo terreno y si no hace algo esa cosa la partirá a la mitad… en un movimiento rápido, inclinó su cuerpo a un lado un poco para que la fuerza de Envy lo lleve de frente, ella rápidamente le dio una patada en la cara que lo alejó de ella. Aj trató de tomar aire, estaba cansada… vaya, ver que Envy se levantaba le hizo entender que debía ir con todo…

-Debo acabar esto ya…- La chica se puso en guardia, hora de usar eso.

-¡Maldita mujer, estoy harto de ti!- Envy finalmente había perdido todo rastro de paciencia.- ¿¡Por qué tú y esos mocosos se esmeran tanto!?

-Mejor pregunta… ¿¡Por qué haces esto por ese loco!?- Aj sabía que el tipo este no era manipulador como Lust o era manipulado por este.- ¿¡Por qué sigues a ese loco!?

-¡Porque es el único modo en que lograré algo!- Envy puso el hacha en el suelo con fuerza.- ¡Siempre ha sido así, por mi cuenta nunca logré nada, sólo era gracias a Christopher que… que logré hacer algo y eso me enfurece!- La energía alrededor de él se empezó a materializar con más fuerza.- ¡Envidio su talento, envidio su carisma, odio que él tenga todo!

-¿¡Aún así lo sigues!? ¡Estás igual de mal que él!- Aj se puso en guardia mientras veía como la energía de la gema consumía a Envy ante la sorpresa de ella.

-¡Por eso, matarte será mi primer gran logro!- la energía en su hacha ahora era tan intensa que el contacto con esta era tal que destruía lo que sea al tacto.

-¡Lo siento Terrón de Azúcar pero morir hoy no está en mis planes!- Aj canalizo todo su poder en el arma hecha de fuego…- ¡Se acaba ahora!

Ambos se pusieron en guardia, sin perder tiempo fueron contra el otro, cada uno envuelto en la energía que expulsaba. Al verse en frente del otro, se prepararon pero Envy y su energía eran tan fuertes que Aj sabía que ir al choque directo era suicida… sonrió para sus adentros y agradeció el consejo de Ise…

Al atacar, Envy lo hizo con todo su poder, todas sus emociones estaban en ese ataque, al ver que Aj no atacaba sonrió al ver la victoria en sus manos… al menos eso creyó. La chica inmediatamente dio un salto hacia atrás dejando que el hacha vaya de largo al suelo e impacte con este creando un cráter… la energía que generó rasgo las ropas de la rubia y la lastimó un poco pero bastaba para lo de ahora, tras finalmente pisar tierra de inmediato dio el siguiente paso, saltar con un pie hacia Envy quien estaba totalmente descubierto. Aj posó su vista en la gema del sujeto y entonces…

 **-¡Hellfire Slash!**

Aj dio un corte diagonal cargado de fuego que partió la gema y le dio el golpe de gracia a Envy quien tras recibir el ataque final gritó de dolor y cayó al suelo totalmente derrotado. La chica se puso de rodillas y trató de respirar… usó mucho poder en ese ataque…

-No… yo… yo debía de…- Envy estaba derrotado, acabado… su oportunidad de demostrar lo que vale… se fue…- ¿Por qué…. por qué no puedo mostrar mi… valía?

-Porque te centras demasiado en los que otros hacen en vez de ver lo que tú puedes hacer… ese es tu problema.- Aj respondió por inercia a la pregunta al aire de Envy.

-Tú… no sabes… nada….- tras decir eso, cayó inconsciente ante el suspiro de Aj.

-Cierto… no lo sé… porque no quiero vivir envidiando a mis amigos y a los que me rodean.- Aj se levantó y empezó a caminar tambaleante hacia el edificio central, aún hay trabajo que hacer.

* * *

-¡Ven acá rufián!- Rarity estaba harta de que ese tipo sólo corra y ataque ¿Qué no se sabe otra estrategia?

Ambos ya estaban llevando esto a un nivel muy personal, Rarity odiaba al sujeto a muerte porque usó a Spike para sus fines, eso bastaba para ganarse su odio eterno. Lust por otro lado, ya estaba harto de la mujer, estaba seguro que no sería un problema pero ahora no cree eso, lanzando otras esferas de magia hacia ella, Lust volvió a tomar distancia mientras Rarity se defendía. Esto era el colmo de los colmos… estaba empezando a quedarse sin magia, estaba cansada… si bien ella y Twilight son las mejores magas del grupo, carece de la gran reserva de magia de Twilight. Tras esquivar el ataque que vino luego del anterior, Rarity tomó una enorme roca del suelo con uno de los brazos y la convirtió en un diamante para luego lanzar esa cosa con fuerza hacia Lust. El tipo al ver el proyectil, maldijo que no esté en buena posición para atacar pero al menos logró defenderse de un daño mayor con sus esferas de magia.

Rarity aprovechó el momento de su distracción para saltar hacia este y darle un golpe con uno de los brazos de roca que tenía. Lust recibió el impacto y cayó al suelo pero el brazo con el que hizo el ataque se rajo un poco… maldición…

Al caer al suelo, Lust escupió sangre tras recuperarse del golpe y ver a Rarity con odio. Maldita mujer, estaba siendo una gran molestia. Ella por su lado, sabía que se estaba cansando demasiado… debía acabar esto ya…

-Eres una molestia mujer…- Lust miró a la chica quién bufó divertida.- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Que… eres patético.- Esas palabras sacaron a Lust de contexto.- Pensé que serías un oponente más difícil pero sólo te la has pasado huyendo de mí y atacando muy de vez en cuando… eres una pena…

-¿Crees que con decir eso me harás perder la paciencia?- Lust sabía el juego de la chica, querer sacarlo de quicio para ir contra él.

-No necesito eso… de todos modos voy a ganar, un tipo como tú no merece más de mi tiempo…- Rarity canalizo magia en sus manos.- Alguien como tú que solo le gusta ver sus deseos cumplidos a costa del resto… no tienes perdón… morir es demasiado bueno para ti.

-¡Ni te creas tanto mujer!- Lust cargó dos enormes esferas de magia en sus manos.- ¡Veré mi ambición cumplida, nada me detendrá!

-¡Ahí te equivocas imbécil, hoy sufrirás tu castigo!- Rarity deshizo los brazos de tierra para su próximo ataque.

Lust cargó esas dos enormes bolas de magia como si fueran unos cañones…c añones que estaban listos para atacar a su presa. Rarity empezó a reunir cada gramo de magia que le quedaba para usar este ataque… ataque que significará el fin de esta estúpida pelea.

-¡Muere mujer!- El ataque fue contra ella, los dos proyectiles de magia fueron contra ella pero Rarity ni se movió.

A unos centímetros de ella, antes de recibir el ataque, un muro de diamante de un grosor increíble apareció para protegerla del ataque y si bien el muro cayó hecho pedazos, cumplió su objetivo ya que el ataque enemigo se vio neutralizado…

Lust se quedó inmóvil por la sorpresa… ¿Cómo…? De repente, empezó a sentir que algo lo estaba reteniendo, al ver sus pies notó que cristales lo estaban envolviendo y estaban aumentando. Trató de zafarse de ellos pero no podía, el cristal cada vez aumentaba más de cantidad y lo estaba cubriendo.

-¡No, imposible… esto no puede pasar!- Lust vio a Rarity acercarse a él y tomar el collar de este con fuerza.- ¡Maldita! ¿¡Qué me has hecho!?

-¡Coffin of Gems! ¡Con esto estarás un buen tiempo encerrado desgraciado!- Rarity usó las partículas que quedaron en el aire tras la destrucción del muro de diamantes y creó esto luego de mandar a las partículas envolver a Lust.- ¡Veamos si te gusta estar aprisionado!

-¡No, esto no puede estar pasando… esperé años para ver mi ambición cumplirse!- el cristal ya estaba cerca de su cabeza y lo estaba cubriendo…- ¡No, no puede terminar así!- tras eso último… todo el cuerpo de Lust quedó cubierto en el mineral…

Rarity suspiró al ver que ganó, sabía que este no era un castigo al nivel de lo que le hizo a Spike pero bastará por ahora, le dejará la decisión final a las directoras. Se tambaleo un poco al sentir el cansancio pero se recompuso y vio la gema de Lust en su mano, lo dejó caer al piso para luego pisarlo usando magia y destrozarlo sin piedad… luego de ello, tomó camino al edificio central, aún queda un cretino más.

* * *

Diane estaba en control ahora, si bien aún no está en paz con su otro yo, sabía que esta batalla era una venganza también para ambas por lo que decidió cooperar, era mejor eso que dejar que Pinkamena pierda por no saber que hacer.

Diane dio un salto al costado, esquivó las cartas explosivas de Sloth y vaya que se estaba hartando de este estúpido juego… lanzó unas estacas de hielo hacia el tipo ese pero él las bloqueó con su vara y seguía atacando ante la clara rabia de Diane. Tras ver que debía de pensar en algo de una vez para acabar esto Pinkie empezó a idear el gran final y le pidió a Diane que resista un poco más.

Detestaba cuando la loca estaba en lo correcto, debía de seguir resistiendo porque al ser ambas una, sabe que tiene planeado Pinkamena. Sloth por su lado, estaba emocionado, al fin estaba cara a cara con la versión de Pinkie que tanto le interesaba. Tras acabar con esto y de dejarla débil, al fin podrá hacer lo que le plazca con ella, al fin podrá hacer lo que siempre deseó…

Diane por otro lado al ver la sonrisa del tipo le dio una patada en la cara, como odia a los pervertidos… tras el ataque inicial, Diane siguió atacando. Sloth esta vez se defendía pero no dudaba en lanzar sus cartas explosivas para ganar algo de ventaja, Diane sólo siguió esquivando los ataques como podía, sabía que debía ganar tiempo mientras Pinkie seguía ideando el ataque que acabará todo.

 **-¡Deprisa Pinkamena, se me está acabando la paciencia!**

 _-Cielos… que impaciente…-_ Pinkie ya tenía la idea, hora de tomar el control.- _Gracias por la ayuda Diane._

 **-Je, no te acostumbres niña… no pasará muy seguido.-** Diane le devolvió el control a Pinkie quien miró a Sloth.

-¿Oh, por qué se fue? Quería seguir jugando con ella.- Pinkie no dijo nada mientras concentraba magia en sus manos.- No importa… de todos modos te venceré y…

-¿Por qué… por qué te empeñabas en hacerme sufrir hace años?- Esa duda siempre estuvo presente en su mente.- ¿Por qué?

-Porque me dabas rabia…. ver tu actitud alegre me daba rabia y eso me daba razón suficiente.- Sloth sonrió al decir.- Pero tras ver a tu otro yo… decidí actuar como tú para luego sacarla a ella y así…

-Entiendo… lo que tienes es un amor enfermizo hacia Diane… no hacia a mi… je, me alegro de que sea así.- Pinkie sonrió ante la duda de Sloth.- Simplemente, los tipos como tú los aborrezco.

-Eso no dirás… una vez acabe contigo.- Sloth cargó esta vez su magia en la vara para luego ponerse en guardia.- ¡Acabemos esto preciosa!

-¡No me llames así, el único que lo hará será la persona con la que me case!- Pinkie junto sus manos y las alzó al cielo en señal de que era todo o nada.

-¡Serás mía!- Sloth corría hacia ella… Pinkie sólo se centró en lo suyo.

Hielo en el Aire

Viento que congela los corazones malignos

Otórgame tu viento helado para crear una Aurora

Pinkie canalizó todo su poder mágico en sus manos, Sloth vio que ella iba a atacar por lo que dio un salto sobre ella pero inmediatamente Diane le dio su apoyo a Pinkie y la hizo voltear mientras esta lanzaba su ataque… ataque que Sloth recibiría en la cara.

-¡No!

 **-¡Blizzard of Aurora!**

El viento congelado impacto de lleno a Sloth quien aún no pisaba tierra, el ataque lo llevo tan lejos que una vez el viento se volvió hielo sólido… este quedo dentro de un pilar de hielo que lo estaba empezando a cubrir…

-No lo entiendo… Yo… Yo siempre…

-Tú no me amas ni a Diane…- Pinkie respiraba agitada, eso le tomó mucha magia.- Sólo… sólo buscabas satisfacer tu obsesión con algo que nunca existió…- Pinkie tomó la gema de Sloth con fuerza.- Te odio por lo que me hiciste… nunca estaría con alguien que me hizo tanto daño.

-Je… eso dices… porque... te trate mal… ¿Hubiera sido diferente….?- la pregunta quedó inconclusa ya que el hielo al fin lo cubrió… un hielo que no se derretirá a menos que… no, no lo liberará, merece esto y más por lo que le hizo a ella y de seguro a más.

-Quédate ahí… tu castigo no lo decidiré yo…- Pinkie miró la gema y con sus poderes la congeló para que esta se haga pedazos sola.- Ngh… estoy… no, debo de seguir.- Con apenas fuerzas, Pinkie fue hacia donde estaba el resto, el edificio central.

* * *

En medio de su combate, Twilight intuía que Pride no la iba a dejar atacar más, se estaba viendo forzada a ir a la defensiva debido a los ataques constantes de la chica… Las ráfagas de magia de Pride cada vez eran más letales y eso estaba muy mal. En un movimiento rápido, Twilight esquivó el ataque pero perdió el equilibrio, lo que la hizo recibir un golpe en el estómago que le quito el aire. Tras caer unos metros atrás, Twilight se levantó tratando de planear su próximo ataque, aunque no hay mucho que planear, está débil y eso la está afectando… ¿Qué podía hacer? Bloqueando unas dagas etéreas de Pride la hacían entender que debía darse prisa en idear un plan ahora. Tras rodar un poco para evitar otro ataque físico de Lust que se notaba a leguas ha perdido todo signo de paciencia…

-¿Qué hago?- Twilight aún debía ir por Discord, su elemento era el que activaba el resto y sin este no había chances de ganar a ese tipo y el tiempo se les está acabando.

De inmediato notó el ramillete en su mano… Ise de seguro seguía peleando con Flash… se sintió mal al meterlo en un asunto que debió aclarar hace tiempo, sabía que sus sentimientos por ese chico no iban más allá de tal vez sólo una amistada pero nunca dijo más nada…. dejo que él se ilusione y ahora. Tal vez debió actuar distinto, así Trixie y Flash no estarían…. No… No es hora de pensar en posibles… debe actuar rápido, debe de acabar esta pelea ya y sabe como hacerlo… una técnica que estuvo practicando en caso de que este contra las cuerdas. Levantándose para seguir con la pelea, Twilight invocó el libro con los hechizos pero aún con este necesita decir el encantamiento debido a que no es perfecto…

-¿Pasa algo Sparkle?- Pride estaba disfrutando esto, estaba ganando y eso era algo que le gustaba, le estaba ganando a Twilight Sparkle, mejor usuaria de magia de la isla.- ¿Ya te rindes?

-Nunca… no voy a dejar que tú y los otros se salgan con la suya… .mis amigas y mi novio no lo permitiremos.

-Novio… Tch… ¿Qué le ves a ese chico de todos modos?- Twilight endureció su mirada.- Es simple, no tiene nada de especial, sí… está un poco encima de la media en apariencia pero en el resto… no es nada…

-Tal vez tengas razón… tal vez él no sea lo que el mundo esperaría… otras desearían un modelo, un atleta, un estudioso… yo… yo sólo lo amo porque con él soy yo…. no más…- Twilight se puso en guardia.- Lo lamento Trixie, debí ser más clara con Flash y ayudarte a que…

-¡No lo metas en esto! ¡No sólo es eso, yo he hecho más méritos para tener lo que tú posees ahora!- Pride cargó magia en sus manos…- ¡Yo debería tener tu lugar!

-Tal vez pero no es así… tú tienes tu lugar y yo el mío. Por ello acabemos esto como se debe ¡Como las rivales que siempre hemos sido!

A esas palabras, Pride no creyó lo que escuchó ¿Rivales, la consideraba eso…? Sonrió para sus adentros al escuchar eso… bueno, si es así… no va a perder de ninguna manera. Ambas prepararon sus ataques finales… Pride cargó magia en una enorme esfera de magia de color plata mientras en Twilight sus manos había una luz dorada…

Al tener su ataque listo primero, Pride lanzó la enorme esfera de magia hacia Twilight quien al ver el ataque… se preparó para el momento de gracia.

Luz que crea las cosas

Tú que iluminas el camino de los vivos

Esta vez vuélvete el destructor de lo que existe en este plano

Twilight creó a su alrededor varias lanzas de luz que empezó a lanzar una por una hacia la esfera, si bien al inicio parecía un fútil ataque, poco a poco estas empezaron a detener el ataque de Pride quien no creía lo que veía… de inmediato creó una más grande que tomó en una mano y la lanzó hacia la esfera, el ataque previo de las otras lanzas logró debilitar el ataque rompiéndola en pedazos. Pride decidió cubrirse del ataque pero la barrera que creo no bastaba para detener esa cosa, lo que vino luego fue ver a Twilight tomando la lanza nuevamente y tras retroceder un poco, impulsarse para dar el golpe de gracia.

 **-¡Form Destroyer!**

El impacto final destruyó la barrera e impacto a Pride en el pecho justo en la zona donde estaba la gema, haciéndola pedazos de inmediato… Trixie cayó al suelo derrotada por la fuerza del ataque de Twilight quien al ver que había ganado, no dudo en acercarse a ver a Trixie quien estaba tendida en el suelo.

-Así que no importa cuánto me esfuerce… no puedo…. ganarte Sparkle.- Trizie miró a la chica quien no decía nada y mantenía el silencio.- Te tengo envidia pero al mismo tiempo… te admiro, lograr lo que lograste es digno de admirar… lo de Flash aparte… sólo quería que me reconocieras como… un rival… sólo eso y ver que no pasaba más lo de Flash….s ólo me enfureció…

-Trixie…- Twilight sólo la miro.- Lamento no haberme dado cuenta…

-Ahórratelas… ya no importa.- Trixie sólo cerró los ojos.- Ve… no tienes tiempo para velar por mi… tienes más cosas que hacer.- Twilight asintió y se fue en dirección para ir al edificio central. Trixie al ver que ya no estaba, dejó salir las lágrimas de frustración de haber perdido… un día… un día ganará.

* * *

La pelea entre Ise y Wrath tomó un giro inesperado, Ise ahora iba con más ferocidad al atacar con las garras, un poco alimentado por su rabia hacia Flash… el tipo creía que Twilight debía ser suya y eso simplemente bastaba para dejar salir su ira… ira que parecía de algún mejorar su rendimiento en el Tri System…

 _ **-Así es chico… esa ira te hace más fuerte… úsala, no la contengas… úsala para ser más fuerte.**_ _-_ La voz de Alfa hizo que Ise no pueda refutar nada… era verdad, lo mejor ahora era no contener esa ira y dejarla fluir… dejarla que le de fuerza.

Ise atacó con sus garras a Wrtah quien cada vez tenía más dificultades de seguirle el ritmo al Sekiryuutei, su X-Pulse ya no estaba sirviendo como al inicio… ¿Por qué, acaso las pastillas…? Esquivo una serie de ataques de las garras del castaño mientras trata de saber porque cada vez siente que se debilita. Una patada de Ise le hizo parar sus pensamientos, el Sekiryuutei de inmediato tomó vuelo y empezó a moverse alrededor de él a tal velocidad que parecía que había varios.

-¡Veamos si te salva de esto tu falso X-Pulse!- Ise empezó a atacar rápidamente mientras se movía alrededor de Wrath.

Ise realizaba varios cortes de manera rápida y precisa en su oponente mientras este trataba de darl o bloquear dichos ataques pero no le era posible, el X-Pulse le decía como y cuando venía el ataque pero el cuerpo no le reaccionaba como quería…. Maldita sea ¿Por qué….? Se supone que cómo Cyber Rounder debe ser superior a un X-Rounder natural. Un corte de Ise en su hombro le dio más rabia… se estaba burlando de él… ¡Estaba harto!

-¡Maldito!- Expulsó energía de su cuerpo y eso ocasionó que Ise saliera disparado lejos de él debido a la fuerza.- ¡Estoy harto de ti y de tu presencia, voy a matarte!

De pronto, los ojos de Wrath empezaron a sangrar mientras la mirada de este se volvía más demente. Ise miró eso con sorpresa y horror… ¿Qué le estaba…?

-¡Muere!

Wrath fue contra él a gran velocidad, ahora sus movimientos eran más agresivos pero al mismo tiempo más impredecibles. Ise esquivaba como podía los ataques de Wrath mientras trataba de tener un plan… las espadas de Wrath lograron dañar su armadura y de paso herirlo debido al poco grosor de esta… maldición. Ise esquivó el ataque de Wrath y dio un giro para dar una patada pero este predijo el movimiento y dio también una patada que bloqueó el ataque… en ese segundo de duda, Wrath le dio a Ise un corte en el hombro derecho.

-Ngh…- Ise sintió el ardor… un poco más y le corta el brazo entero…- Rayos…- Tomo distancia al ver que debía recuperar aire.

Wrath sonreía ahora con demencia y su mirada estaba igual… ¿Qué le estaba pasando? En eso Ddraig recordó lo que Rean les comentó sobre los efectos secundarios en un X-Rounder artificial…

[Debe ser los efectos secundarios, al fin le están pasando factura]- Ise pareció entender eso… su X-Pulse sentía la mala vibra que venía del de Wrath y le estaba dando jaqueca.- [Acaba esto ya]

Ise asintió y se puso en guardia, tristemente su hombro derecho no estaba en buena condición para hacer el Alfa Tornado… ¿Qué puede usar ahora? La respuesta vino a él al ver la energía en sus propulsores combinadas con el fuego.

-¡Esto acaba ahora!- Ise concentró energía en sus propulsores.

-¡Mía… ella será… mía cuando te mate… jajaja!- el estado de mente de Wrath estaba… este tomó ambas armas y las envolvió en energía para hacerlas crecer… ahora eran energía pura. Ise tragó duro… si es tocado por esta con su armadura actual está…

 **-No dudes… confía en tus instintos, deja que el X-Pulse te guíe.-** Las palabras de Haou calmaron en algo los nervios del castaño quien no tardó en ir al ataque.

Wrath al ver que Ise se le acercaba empezó a agitar sus armas de manera salvaje para lanzar varias ondas de energía de corte al Sekiryuutei. Al ver esas cosas ir hacia él, Ise decidió confiar en su X-Pulse mientras el reúne energía… el X-Pulse de inmediato empezó a guiar al cerebro que a su vez guiaba el cuerpo. Arriba, abajo, derecha, diagonal… el cuerpo de Ise se movía en el momento justo para evitar los cortes… si bien estos raspaban su armadura un poco… sólo daban cortes pequeños a la piel… siguió con su temerario avance hasta estar cerca de Wrath… este sonrío trato de hacer un efecto tijera con sus espadas y las lanzó hacia el cuello de Ise… este al ver eso se asustó pero estar más cerca a la muerte, hace que el X-Pulse trabaje con más fuerza para que su usuario viva. Este mandó de inmediato la orden a tal velocidad que Ise sabía que hacer… se agachó a tal velocidad y tal precisión que esquivó el ataque por los pelos… ya que su cuello si recibió los cortes en los lados pero era hora del final, alzó la mirada para ver a Wrath que no sabía que hacer… estaba acabado… reunió energía en sus alas y las llamas con energía de los propulsores crearon alas hechas de energía roja y fuego, dando un salto al aire con giro…

 **[Stardust Wings Tornado]**

Ise atrapó a Wrath en un tornado hecho de fuego y energía creado por sus alas… el ataque era tal que Wrath sintió que su cuerpo era golpeado e incinerado sin piedad… sus espadas se hicieron pedazos y justo en ellas estaba la gema que se destruyó… al terminar el ataque, Wrath cayó al suelo derrotado y muy herido mientras Ise caía de pie pero de inmediato se arrodilló y su armadura volvió a la normalidad…

En medio de su cansancio, el X-Pulse de Ise volvió a mandar unas imágenes a su cabeza… esta vez se veía a un Flash más joven viendo a lo lejos a una más joven Twilight, se veía como ella se mostraba feliz leyendo sus libros… a pesar de los insultos y burlas hacia ella, nunca dejó de ser ella… eso era algo que atrajo a Flash de ella…

-Tú…- Ise miró a Flash quién tosía sangre… se le veía muy mal…- No tenías que llegar a esto…

-Twilight… ella… ella siempre… siempre la ame…- Flash miró como pudo a Ise quien sólo lo miraba.- ¿Por qué…. por qué te eligió a ti…? No… No es justo….

-No lo sé… no soy la mejor herramienta de la caja… tengo problemas y tengo miedo… miedo de fallarle a ella y muchos más… pero sólo tengo una cosa segura, amo a Twilight Sparkle… por ella y quiénes amo daría mi vida, incluso lucharía contra el mundo si peligran…

-Ya veo… tienes suerte... ella… siempre fue una estrella, hubiera querido ser yo… la persona la que la haga brillar como tú lo haces….- Flash cayó inconsciente, derrotado al fin pero los efectos de esas pastillas que lo hicieron un Cyber Rounder aún en su sistema… ¿Podrá superarlos o habrá un daño permanente?… no se sabe…

Ise decidió dejarlo aquí en la arena ya que está lejos del edificio central, se levantó como pudo y salió a paso lento del lugar tras mirar su medidor de sincronía… 100%... un uso más… debe aprovecharlo.

 **(FIN OST)**

* * *

 **(Dearly Beloved - Main Title Screen - KINGDOM HEARTS HD 2.5 ReMIX - Soundtrack Extended)**

Frente al edificio central de la escuela, Rainbow y Fluttershy llegaron tras dejar a Gilda recostada en un lugar seguro, luego irán por ella. Tras llegar, se vieron con una muy herida Aj…

-Chicas…- la rubia vio a sus amigas descender.- Se ven terribles…

-Tú no te quedas atrás amiga… veo que ganaste…- Rainbow estaba muy exhausta, era un milagro seguir en pie.

-¿Lo dudaste? ¿Cómo estás tú Fluttershy… y Spike?

-Estoy bien… mi magia basta para curar pero dudo poder atacar por un tiempo y Spike está bien, lo deje a cuidado de su familia tras curarlo.- Fluttershy tenía unas ligeras ojeras, señal de su cansancio.

-Chicas…- Rarity caminó a paso lento hacia sus amigas.- Gracias a las estrellas, están bien…- la chica estaba feliz de ver a sus amigas.

-Rayos… Rarity no es por ofender peros estás hecha un…..

-Desastre… lo sé… al menos encerré a ese rufián para que no nos moleste…- Rainbow rio al escuchar eso…

-Bien ahí amiga…- Aj volteó al escuadrón otros pasos…- ¡Pinkie!

-Hola…- Pinkie caminaba cansada y herida, Fluttershy la ayudó a seguir su camino.- Gracias…

-Oh Pinkie… estás… muy mal…- Pinkie sonrió ante las palabras de su amiga.

-Nada serio amiga mía… aún debemos vencer a un ser feo.- Pinkie trató de animar al resto pero su estado no ayudaba.- ¿Dónde están Twily e I-nii?

-Aquí Pinkie…- Twilight se estaba acercando a las chicas, se notaba cansada y herida… la sangre en su traje era suficiente prueba.

Las 6 al verse juntas no dudaron en darse un abrazo rápido, primera vez que enfrentan algo así y temieron de que algo le pasara a una de ellas.

-Chicas… me alegro de verlas enteras…- Twilight paso a ver a Fluttershy.- ¿Cómo está mi hermano?

-Con tu familia, traté la mayoría de heridas, las más graves fueron primero.- Twilight tomó la mano de la chica en señal de gracias.

-Oigan… ¿Y nuestro idiota?- Aj miró a todos lados en busca de Ise quién aún no llegaba.

-De seguro su pelea con Flash es más dura de lo que creímos, recuerda que peleó antes con Spike…- Rarity temía que algo haya pasado con su amigo.

-Sólo esperemos que esté bien.- Las palabras de Fluttershy eran compartidas por todas… más por Twilight que se mordió el labio en señal de preocupación.

-Tranquila Twily, ya verás que él está bien…- las palabras de Pinkie le sacaron a su amiga una sonrisa…

-Gracias por la confianza Pinkie.- Esa voz hizo que todas, en especial Twilight, volteen a ver al joven que caminaba despacio hacia ellas.- Hola…

Su armadura dañada, algo de sangre en su visible rostro… vaya que se notaba que fue una pelea dura… Twilight fue la primera en llegar a él y darle un abrazo… uno que él gustosamente recibió y devolvió.

-Me alegro de que estés bien… temí que por haber luchado antes…- Ise acarició el cabello de la chica en señal de que se calme.- Me alegro de ver que estás bien… igual tú Ddraig.

[Ugh… el sentimiento es mutuo…]- Ddraig sonaba algo adolorido, había olvidado lo que se siente ser lastimado.- [Pero veo que todos estamos presentes]

-¿Qué pasó con él, Ise?- la pregunta de Rainbow era más que obvia.

-Lo vencí y lo deje en la arena… sea lo que se haya hecho para ganar habilidades X-Rounder sin duda le han afectado… tal vez tenga secuelas de algo…- todas bajaron la cabeza al oír eso, en especial Twilight.- Hey… no es tu culpa, así que no pongas esa cara.- el gesto del castaño de tocar su mejilla la calmó.- ¿Qué hay de ustedes?

Tras informar rápidamente de que Envy estaba noqueado, Lust y Sloth encerrados y de Gilda y Trixie derrotadas pero conscientes hizo que todas sepan que sólo queda uno…

 **(FIN OST)**

-Creo que ya sabemos quién falta.

 **-Bien bien… veo que finalmente es mi turno.-** La voz de Discord se escuchó en el lugar.- **Oh bueno, no es que haya creído en esos tontos mortales desde el principio.**

-¡Muéstrate bastardo, el juego se acabó!- Aj miró a todos lados en busca del tipo.

Todos se pusieron de espaldas contra el otro para evitar una sorpresa. Todos miraban a todos lados en busca del enemigo…

 **-No seas impaciente niña… estoy en frente suyo.-** al decir eso, se empezó a mostrar que la escuela estaba siendo envuelta por una especie de serpiente gigante con varias partes animales… era enorme y se notaba en su cara que se estaba divirtiendo por la sonrisa que tenía.- **Aquí me tienen.**

-¡Se acabó Discord, no más juegos!- Twilight miró a la quimera con determinación.- ¡Ríndete!

 **-¿En serio me vas a pedir que haga eso…? Te creí más lista niña…** \- Twilight se avergonzó, era verdad, que petición tan estúpida…

-Lo que mi novia trata de decir es que no más interrupciones… tú y nosotros feo, en un último combate.- Ise se puso delante de ellas y miró al ser del caos que sonreía.

 **-Sí… algo de diversión antes de que este lugar perezca y el mundo caiga en el caos…-** Discord miró hacia arriba…- **Veamos si sus amadas directoras soportan… por lo que veo, están al límite…**

Todos miraron con rabia a Discord quién sólo rio al ver las caras de los jóvenes. Alzó la parte superior de su cuerpo para tener una mejor vista de ellos… se les notaban cansados pero mejor para él, ahora puede acabar con los mocosos, sabe de sus limitaciones, tal vez no sea tan fuerte como sus otros hermanos pero no importa, su fuerza que bordea la de un demonio de clase suprema basta…más si ahora tiene la energía de la Magem Central de la isla a su disposición.

 **-¿Listos para morir mocosos?**

-Ya quisieras.- Ise sacó sus armas y se puso en guardia con cada chica en posición.- Aj, Rainbow… ustedes conmigo al ataque directo, Twily y Pinkie… ataquen a media distancia… Rarity y Fluttershy, soporte y ataques a larga distancia…

-¡De acuerdo!- Todas asintieron a las palabras de Ise y pasaron a ver a Discord.

[Hora del round final compañero]- Ddraig también estaba listo.

-Muy bien… ¡Hora del rock!- tras decir eso, todos fueron hacia la quimera del caos, hora de acabar esto.

* * *

Insertar canción: Trust you (TV edit) – Yuna Ito

A iniciar de sonarse la canción, vemos a Hyoudou Issei y a Twilight Sparkle que toman caminos separados mediante que la pantalla se divide en dos escenas en medio de una pared justo antes que el primer verso de la canción comienza a ser interpretado.

Hana wa kaze ni yure odoru you ni. Ame wa daichi wo uruosu you ni

(Como las flores bailan en el viento. Así como la lluvia humedece la tierra.)

Y en una de ellas vemos a Issei que se encuentra viendo un paisaje de un lago cercano hacia un jardín con flores mientras camina pensante de lo que ha pasado desde ha perdido a sus padres hasta la actualidad.

Kono sekai wa yori soi ai ikiteru no ni

(A través de este mundo que se nutre de la interdependencia)

Issei adentrado de sus pensamientos ve el lago en su caminar y se refleja algunas aventuras que ha pasado antes y mediante con quienes conoce.

Naze hito wa kizutsuke au no

(¿Por qué la gente se lastima entre sí?)

Pero el castaño recuerda esos duros momentos de culpa y de derrota mientras ve que hay una especie de portal que estaba completamente oscuro.

Naze wakare wa otozureru no

(¿Por qué tenemos que despedirnos?)

Y recuerda un duro adiós de alguien que conoció hace tiempo mientras que camina hacia ese portal oscuro mientras seguía recordando esa dura despedida.

Kimi ga tooku ni itte mo mada. Itsumo kono kokoro no mannaka

(Incluso si te encuentras lejos. En lo más profundo de este corazón)

Ahora vemos en una especie de salón a Twilight quien se encuentra leyendo un libro con una sola mano mediante que sus amigas la observan a la distancia, un tanto preocupadas por algo que pasó recientemente mientras que su compañera saca una especie de amuleto que le recuerda a alguien.

Ano yasashii egao de umetsukusareta mama

(Que está completamente lleno por esa gentil sonrisa)

Y en un reflejo de pensamiento se muestra el rostro de Issei en ese amuleto quien mostraba una verdadera sonrisa, haciendo que Twilight llore recordando al castaño quien no quería que se alejara de ella y que siguiera a su lado.

Dakishimeta kimi no kakera ni Itami kanjite mo mada tsunagaru kara

(Las piezas de ti que aún aprieto todavía a pesar del dolor están unidas, así que)

Y ese amuleto que tenia Twilight le cae una lagrima de su rostro mediante que brilla con luz propia mientras se dirige hacia una pared para abrir una especie de portal que emite bastante luz, que de otro lado del mismo Issei se percata de ello mientras suavemente dice el nombre de la chica y comienza a correr, y del otro lado del portal Twilight hace lo mismo y comienza a correr sorprendiendo a sus amigas y dos mujeres un tanto mayores que ellas.

Shinjiteru yo mata aeru to I'm waiting for your love

(Creo que volveremos a encontrarnos de nuevo y espero por tu amor)

Mediante que Issei y Twilight se acercan más y más hacia el portal, literalmente cerca entrelazan sus manos y un gran destello de luz hace un cambio de escena que la cámara muestra un gran cielo que rápidamente se cambia a un gran campo de flores que varios pétalos son levantados por el viento mostrando a la pareja unida.

I love you. I trust you

(Yo te amo. Confío en ti)

Y vemos a Issei y Twilight que están juntos y compartiendo un romántico beso mediante que los diversos pétalos de flores los rodean.

Kimi no kodoku wo wakete hoshii

(Deseo que compartas conmigo tu soledad)

Tomados de la mano, Issei y Twilight caminan por el sendero de ese campo de flores mediante que la cámara hace un acercamiento hacia el amuleto que tiene la chica en la mano que tenia libre mientras lo aprieta.

I love you. I trust you

(Yo te amo. Confío en ti)

Y mediante que se sigue viendo ese amuleto que tiene en la mano Twilight, repentinamente se encuentra en una especie de gran salón con un vestido violeta claro con destellos brillantes y ve que estaba dentro de una especie de baile mediante que en una mesa se encuentra Rean conversando sobre sus aventuras con Luna y Celestia acabando una especie de fantasía que ella veía en su mente y la disfrutaba.

Hikari demo yami demo

(Incluso en la luz y en la oscuridad)

Pero al notar que ese alguien no estaba, Twilight busca un asiento para sentarse y comienza a ponerse cabizbaja, triste y a punto de soltar lagrimas, pero ve que una mano se extiende con su palma abierta como si la invitara a bailar.

Futari da kara shinji aeru no

(Porque estamos los dos juntos, podemos creer entre sí)

Y mediante que Twilight levanta su rostro ve que en frente de ella se encuentra Issei quien se encuentra vestido en un traje formal adecuado para este tipo de fiesta haciendo que la chica limpie un tanto sus lagrimas y sonríe mientras acepta la invitación a bailar del castaño.

Hanasanaide

(No te alejes de mí)

Y los dos chicos a su ritmo comienzan a bailar una especie de vals mientras que la cámara se aleja de la pareja que continua bailando mientras se acaba la canción de fondo.

* * *

 **No hay mucho que decir en verdad...**

 **Rainbow: Un combate más.**

 **Aj: Y todo acaba.**

 **Rarity: Yo solo espero que todo salga bien. [Ve a Pinkie disfrutar su paleta] Eew.**

 **Fluttershy: Volvió un problema en algo bueno.**

 **Twilight: Es Pinkie, creo que no hay que sorprenderse.**

 **Muy cierto, no teman que la batalla por la isla acaba el proximo cap, eso si... espero que hayan disfrutado las batallas de ahora, nos vemos.**

 **Notas**

 **Técnicas:**

 **Rainbow Lightning: Rainbow canaliza la energía de sus tres tipos de rayo para aumentar su velocidad a nuevos niveles, este estado permite usar el Rainbow Explosion que impacta al usuario contra el enemigo en una rafaga electrica multicolor.**

 **Hellfire Slash: Aj usando su espada hecha de fuego lanza un corte cargado para cortar a su enemigo, es capaz de cortar el acero debido al extremo calor que tiene el ataque.**

 **Coffin of Gems: Rarity usa el polvo de sus gemas que quedan en el aire para encerrar a sus oponentes en un ataud de gemas. Solo se puede usar con las Terra Arms.**

 **Iceblock-Shark Jaws: Tiburón hecho de hielo.**

 **Blizzard of Aurora: Pinkie canaliza el poder del viento helado en sus manos para lanzar una rafaga helada que da la impresión de ser una aurora por su destello.**

 **Form Destroyer: Creando varias lanzas de luz, Twilight las lanza al enemigo para luego atacar con una más grande con gran poder destructivo.**

 **Stardust Wing Tornado: Variación del Alfa Tornado, en el modo Alfa se crea un tornado usando el fuego y la energía que sale de las alas. De gran poder destructivo...**


	66. Valor que no Sucumbe

**Twilight: ¿Que te ha poseído para escribir tan rápido?**

 **Que deseo acabar este arco para ir al otro, tengo planes a futuro y si bien este arco me ha gustado mucho... es hora de acabar.**

 **Pinkie: Cierto, debemos ir a lo epico.**

 **Rarity: Creo que se te pego su forma de hablar... Oh, extrañare esto...**

 **Aj: Sí... luego de este arco nos vamos...**

 **Ahm... pues... saben, mejor esperen al fin del arco para que vean que pasara.**

 **Fluttershy: ¿Es de importancia?**

 **Oh, sí que lo es... Ahora con respecto a los reviews, lamento si no respondí... se me paso... [Las ponis caen al suelo]**

 **Rainbow: Eres un idiota...**

 **Lo sé... No es la primera vez que me lo dicen. Oh bueno, ahora con respecto a la batalla... diré que me gusto como la escribí y me siento conforme con mi trabajo.**

 **Twilight: Si que te has esforzado y... Oye, mejor manda saludos a los que comentaron el último cap.**

 **Cierto... Saludos a: soulalbar 18000, Kuroneko1777, AeroSmith 21, lalokaka979, Izanami123... espero que no tengas quejas... alexzero, x29, cyberakuma1, Tenzalucard123, Ronaldc v2 y Adri... Con esto termino las publicaciones veloces y la otra semana volvemos a las publicaciones de una vez a la semana.**

 **Ahora, antes de iniciar tengo un... ¡Oooof!**

 **Pinkie: ¡AL GRANO! Desea saber si alguien se ofrece en dibujar los diseños de las armaduras nuevas de Ise en el fic, tiene planeado escribir un album de los personajes en su facebook pero faltan imagenes que son OC por lo que si uno desea ayudar, mande un PM aquí o un mensaje a su Facebook, recuerden que es IzanagiOmega.**

 **Ow... Disfruten el cap...**

* * *

 **Sekiryuutei Supremo**

 **Arco 5: La Amistad y el Valor son Uno**

 **Capítulo 65: Valor Que no Sucumbe**

* * *

Insertar canción: Last Desire – Maon Kurosaki (TV edit.)

Al inicio de la canción, hay un joven que parece que esta vistiendo un uniforme que usualmente se muestra en la academia Kuoh que al final se muestra Issei que sale de una especie de habitación, luego ve a Rean y van caminado hasta que la escena se cambia hasta la entrada de una academia llamada Canterlot, pero justo antes de entrar, presienten que un enemigo se encuentra detrás de ellos mientras que Issei muestra el Boosted Gear y con un orbe en su palma hace un Dragon Shoot mientras que la onda de energía roja se mantiene en frente de la pantalla mostrando el logo de la historia por unos segundos

Ikusu no michi wo tadori ashi wo tometa darou

(De cuantos caminos seguí, ¿a dónde fue que tuve que parar?)

Al comenzar las letras de la canción, el titulo desaparece pero la energía del Dragon Shoot se mantiene roja pero se cambia al Boosted Gear que usa Issei quien lo vemos a una edad muy joven, unos nueve años que estaba sentado en el piso.

Kooritsuita toki mo ima wa tooi kioku ni kasunde

(Incluso los tiempos congelados, son recuerdos lejanos que se desaparecen)

Issei se levanta mientas se limpia sus lagrimas cambiando la escena viéndose que cambia su apariencia a la que actualmente vive, 16 años y cambia su mirada hacia Rias y varias amistades conocidas, pero cambia su vista algo que lo deja helado.

Nani wo gisei ni subera tsuyoku nareru no ka to

("¿Y qué podría sacrificar para poder ser fuerte?")

Cambiando la cámara hacia Rias y los demás que conocen a Issei, los presentes ven que dos tumbas se aparecen cerca del castaño que emanan dos espíritus de dos personas que tanto quería pero el destino se los quito, eran los fallecidos padres de Issei.

Nigitta mama no te wo mada hodoku yuuki ga motenakute…

(Aún no tengo el valor de soltar esas manos que sostuve…)

Y en ese momento que los espíritus de los padres de Issei toman su mano derecha, el castaño entre lágrimas comienza a tener miedo mediante que los demás, iniciando con Rias y diversas chicas que tienen sentimientos de cariño y/o amor hacia el joven observan como este invoca su Boosted Gear rápidamente para dar un golpe hacia una pared desvaneciendo los espíritus de los padres de Issei.

Eiyuu ni wa narenai kara…

(Y es eso porque un héroe no pude ser…)

Y en ese golpe en la pared, parece que se rompe en tres grandes grietas de vidrio que se aparecen los Cosmic Packs que de ellos se empiezan a mostrar tres grandes manos oscuros que toman a Issei adentrándose a esa grieta que comienza a abrirse como si fuera un portal profundamente oscuro.

Sono koto ni kizuiteita

(Eso siempre lo supe todo el tiempo)

Todos los presentes se alarman por lo que está pasando a Issei, mediante que Rias quería ser la primera en rescatarlo, pero ven que Twilight Sparkle fue la que rescata al castaño tomando uno de sus hombros mientras lo observa y nota como el chico estaba llorando y le iba a dar un golpe para que se recupere.

Semete kimi wo mamoritai sou negau

(Pero en ese instante final, protegerte siempre fue mi deseo)

Pero con la mano derecha Issei detiene el golpe de Twilight quien se sorprende al ver como el chico entre lagrimas lo detuvo, pero se las limpia y con cuatro auras dentro de su cuerpo rompe el agarre de las manos oscuras y la pared vuelve rápidamente a ser intacta mediante que el castaño sale corriendo y de un salto activa su Balance Breaker y le da un golpe de lleno a un enemigo cuando sale del lugar en donde estaba cambiando la escena en una zona de batalla.

Kono karada wo tsurugi ni kaete arehateta michi no yuku

(Transformando este cuerpo a una espada andaré en esta tierra arruinada)

Y rápidamente Issei se encuentra luchando ante varios enemigos que se aparecieron en el aire y el resto se queda pasmado por unos segundos, pero se unen a la batalla ya que no quieren dejar a su amigo solo en lo que está lidiando.

Yowakatta jibun sae kirita susunda

(Incluso corté mi yo débil y voy a seguir hacia delante)

Ahora dentro de un cuarto especial, vemos a diversas compañeras de Twilight junto con las directoras de la academia dentro de un cuarto especial con diversas pantallas viendo expectantes la batalla, rápidamente se cambia a Serafall, Sirzerchs y Grayfia quienes ven desde el inframundo lo que ocurre y finalmente con Rean, que se aleja de Evangeline, Fie, Venelana y dos chicas más ya que ve a un ser oscuro que muestra una tétrica sonrisa.

Itsuka todoku no darou ka kimi ga nozomu mirai ni

(Me pregunto sí llegaremos al futuro que deseaste)

Y ese ser oscuro se presenta ante todos y delante de ellos, liderando el ataque se encuentran Rean, Rias y Twilight quienes las dos ultimas en mención ven que Issei se aparece en frente de los presentes con su Boosted Gear y desviando un ataque del ser con Ascalon sonrojando a las chicas.

Sono hi wo mukaeru made wa boku ga mamorinuku yo

(Y hasta que lleguemos a ese día, te protegeré)

Repentinamente Rias y Twilight toman cada una mano de Issei, pero lentamente suelta sus agarres para preparar la batalla ante el nuevo enemigo que se acerca y comienza alejarse de los chicos sin saber que ellos lo siguen mediante que la cámara va tomando una toma subiendo un paisaje cercano hacia una montaña.

* * *

-Ojalá estén bien.- Cadance miraba el lugar donde estaban los jóvenes, luchando.- ¿Tú que opinas Rean?

-Sólo queda esperar Cadance, ni creas… me siento mal por dejarle esto a ellos pero en mi estado…- Rean pasó a ver a la familia de Twilight, todos estaban al lado del pequeño Spike quién sufrió varias heridas pero ya se veía mejor.- Al menos por ahora tenemos una pequeña victoria…

-Pero… ¿Servirá? El mundo sucumbirá al caos si Discord logra su objetivo.- Cadance miraba preocupada a sus madrinas quienes seguían haciendo esfuerzos para evitar que el ambiente se vea afectado por el poder de Discord.

-Sólo hay una alternativa…. o vencen a Discord primero o destruyen la Magem que crea el campo de fuerza.- Rean sabía que la primera era lo más probable dado que la Magem esa está bajo tierra y más aún, bajo el edificio central, lograr destruirla de ese modo sería…. una locura.

Al ver que una explosión venía de la escuela, todos se pusieron nerviosos… era indicativo de que la batalla final había comenzado, Rean sólo podía esperar que esos 3 lleguen rápido si la situación se pone difícil.

* * *

 **(Dark Impetus - Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep Music Extended)**

En medio del aire, Ise voló hacia la cara de Discord con sus armas en mano con intención de darle un corte con estas, al mismo tiempo que Rainbow volaba a un lado para atacar desde atrás a la quimera y con Aj que iba corriendo escalando el cuerpo de este. Los tres atacaron al mismo tiempo pero Discord endureció su cuerpo cosa que hizo que los ataque sean repelidos y ellos se vean expulsados por la fuerza de rebote.

Twilight y Pinkie esta vez atacaban a media distancia con luz y hielo, los hechizos de ambas iban con fuerza y velocidad pero nada le hacían a la quimera que desaparecía y reaparecía ante la sorpresa de estas. Pinkie optó por crear un cañón gigante de hielo y ataco con este de inmediato, Discord al ver eso sólo abrió la boca para tragarse el ataque de hielo ante la sorpresa de la chica. Twilight de inmediato creó unas plataformas en el aire al ver a Ise y Rainbow caer tras el rebote de sus ataques. Ambos pisaron las plataformas pero aún así estaban adoloridos, Ise lanzó un Dragon Shoot hacia su enemigo pero este se cubrió con su ala de águila. Aj quien estaba en el suelo se paro al lado de Rarity y Fluttershy, la primer creó una plataforma de tierra para alzar a su amiga mientras la segunda alzó vuelo y uso enormes raíces para tratar de retener el movimiento de Discord, este sólo rodo los ojos… aburrido, Aj saltó sobre una de las raíces y la incineró haciendo que el fuego se expanda a las otras raíces para tratar de quemar a la quimera. Tal vez ver que esta no era afectada por el fuego le hizo entender que fue un mal movimiento.

 **-Mal jugado niña… muy mal jugado…-** Discord expulsó el fuego de su cuerpo y las llamas iban hacia ellos…

Ise al ser el más cercano a Twilight, Rainbow y Pinkie las cubrió con sus alas mientras Rarity hacia lo mismo con Aj y Fluttershy creando un domo de tierra. Los impactos de fuego eran fuertes e Ise sentía el dolor de cada impacto debido a que los recibía en la espalda, Rarity se esforzaba en evitar que la tierra caiga… sabía que esto no iba a ser fácil. Twilight al ver a su novio quejarse del dolor, apretó los dientes y pasó a ver a Discord con rabia… creó una lanza de luz y la lanzó hacia este en la cara pero esta lo atravesó como si fuera una ilusión ante la sorpresa de la chica… ¿Cómo…?

 **-Aquí arriba…-** Discord apareció sobre ellos…abrió la boca para cargar su energía y atacar con todo a estos.

Ise al ver eso decidió tomar a Twilight mientras Rainbow tomaba a Pinkie y salían del campo de tiro, Discord disparo su ataque al suelo y la explosión los alcanzó ya que cayeron al suelo totalmente afectados mientras las otras tres al fin salían de su improvisado refugio y al ver a sus amigos lastimados, bastó para que vayan al ataque. Aj lanzó esfera de fuego hacia Discord pero este de inmediato las desvió mientras Fluttershy atacaba con cuchillas de viento y Rarity trataba de atraparlo con pilares de tierra pero Discord esquivaba todo sin problema alguno… Maldición, no estaban logrando nada y eso los estaba desesperando.

-Maldita sea…- Ise alzó sus armas tras recuperarse de lo último.

Fue hacia este de nuevo pero de inmediato este desapareció otra vez en una cortina de humo, Ise miró a todos lados para ver donde estaba… su X-Pulse le avisó tarde del ataque de este que vino desde atrás con su cola que lo mandó al suelo. Discord rio al ver eso, de inmediato Pinkie y Rainbow lanzaron ataques de agua y electricidad combinados para aumentar el daño pero estos pasaban de largo a la quimera que ni se molestaba en esquivar los ataques…

Twilight en eso notó que el bastardo de inmediato se escondía al ver el ataque y dejaba una ilusión en su lugar…. rayos, era muy astuto… al ver que debían de hacer algo si querían darle un golpe, de inmediato empezó a analizar los movimientos de Discord. Mientras Aj y Fluttershy atacaban al lado de Rainbow y Pinkie, ella y Rarity decidieron crear un lente gigante de magia que les permita ver a donde este va usando la magia de luz de Twilight y las gemas de Rarity.

Ise se levantó de inmediato furioso, ese sujeto se está burlando de él… ese simple sentimiento aumento la sincronía al 250%, de inmediato fue a ver que hacía el bastardo y se topo que sus amigas estaban tratando de darle con varios ataques mágicos pero el muy bastardo era muy escurridizo… bien, si así desea las cosas. Alzó vuelo y lanzó varias bolas de fuego de su boca para atacar hacia este quien solo soplo aire y desvió las esferas de fuego que empezaron a regresar hacia Ise… maldiciendo eso, el Sekiryuutei las desvió con sus armas sólo para ver que la quimera apareció cerca suyo y lo atrapó usando su cuerpo para empezar a aplastarlo al mismo estilo de una boa…

-¡Bastardo…!- Ise sintió la presión en su cuerpo.- ¡Suéltame…!- La respuesta de Discord fue impactarlo con el edificio con tal fuerza que hizo caer parte de la estructura.

-¡Ise!- todas gritaron preocupadas por lo que vieron.

Ise al sentir el impacto soltó sus armas y ambas salieron volando lejos de él mientras este volvía a ser alzado por Discord para tenerlo cara, la quimera al ver al Sekiryuutei no dudó en reír… esto era tan gracioso, ver a esos mocosos tratar de hacerles frente cuando están tan débiles. Lanzó a Ise hacia las chicas sin piedad, Aj y Rainbow lo atraparon a pesar de la fuerza de lanzamiento que las hizo retroceder.

Twilight y Rarity terminaron de crear el espejo para luego ver que en efecto, este dejaba ilusiones tras moverse y se ocultaba para atacar… era astuto… más que poderoso, peleaba con cerebro. Todas las chicas atacaron con su magia hacia Discord quien repitió su movimiento solamente para esta vez sí ser impactado por un ataque… el ataque vino de Pinkie quien logró congelar una de sus alas. Eso le hizo sonreír… nada mal….

 **-Bien… así está mejor, ya decía yo cuando se ponían a pelear en serio.**

-Tch… se está burlando de nosotros.- Twilight sabía que su único modo de ganar era usar los elementos de la armonía en él pero debían de usarlos cuando sepan que pueden darle y ahora eso no es fijo.

 **-Debo de admitir que creí que se rendirían a los primeros segundos de lucha pero veo que no es así.-** Discord miró a las seis chicas.- **Jejejeje, no pueden usar sus elementos porque saben que no es posible que me den.**

-¿Por qué….? ¿¡Por qué haces esto, qué ganas!?- Fluttershy decidió preguntar, cosa que nadie pensó en hacer debido a la situación.

 **-¿Qué que gano? Simple, el reconocimiento de mi padre.-** Discord notó que todas excepto Ise se mostraron confusas.- **Déjenme que les cuente algo… una historia rápida, Loki el Dios Nórdico es alguien que busca el Ragnarok… alguien que hace lo que le place… ni más ni menos, creyó que tener a sus servicios seres de gran poder y versatibilidad sería bueno para sus fines. Por lo que pensó en tener hijos… no hijos comunes si no hijos con grandes poderes y tras tener su mente fija en su meta… decidió primero experimentar para ver si era posible… ¿Saben que método se puede usar para crear un ser usando seres distintos…?**

-¿Crear en base a…? No….¡No me digas que hizo una transmutación alquímica en seres vivos!- La exclamación de horror de Twilight hizo que todos vean a Discord y que este ría por la tan buena deducción de la chica.

 **-¡Correcto niña, correcto! La alquimia, esa rama de la ciencia tan llena de secretos pero también tan…maldita, ustedes los mortales buscaban como vivir más a través de la alquimia, como acercarse a los Dioses… Si bien, ahora muchos la consideran precursor de varios campos de la ciencia, como tal…. la alquimia es muy poderosa ya que permite crear cosas usando otras cosas distintas… la alquimia en seres vivos; sin embargo, estaba prohibida tanto para humanos como para los Dioses.**

-¡Pero a Loki le importó un bledo eso y uso la alquimia para crearte!- Ise miró a Discord con rabia, más hacia ese Dios desagraciado que hacia Discord.

 **-Así es Sekiryuutei, mi padre me creó usando a varios seres… leones, cabras, águilas, lobos, dragones… humanos, etc… pero no fui lo que él espero… él esperó un ser de gran poder, no un ser como yo que si bien es astuto y tiende al engaño como ustedes ya han visto… mi padre me tildó de fracaso… un gran fracaso…** \- Todos notaron la expresión de dolor y tristeza de Discord.- **Por ello hago esto… para que mi padre me reconozca al fin.**

-¿¡Sólo por eso!? ¡No puedes hacer eso…!- Rarity gritó furiosa por la tan estúpida respuesta.- ¡Destruirás al mundo sólo para ganar el cariño de alguien quien nunca te amó!

 **-¿¡Qué saben ustedes!? ¡Ustedes que nunca han sentido el desamor de quien es tu progenitor, sin propósito en la vida, es un infierno, uno que no voy a volver a vivir!-** Discord gritó furioso…. recordó esos días que trataba de hacer que su padre lo vea pero este siempre lo trataba mal y lo llamaba un rotundo fracaso, un fallo… eso… eso no volverá a pasar, va a provocar el Raganrok y con ello, ganará al fin el amor de su padre.

-Que horrible…. como alguien…

-Eso sólo muestra que hay seres horribles entre los Dioses.- Aj calmó a Fluttershy al ver que esta iba a llorar.

-No importa eso ahora… debemos detenerlo sino el mundo…

-Pero da pena que él…- Pinkie no pudo evitar decir eso ya que se sintió un poco identificada con eso… Rainbow no dijo más, si que era una historia triste.

Ise al escuchar sus palabras, sabía que Loki era el causante de todo esto… el deseo casi obsesión de Discord de que su padre lo reconozca está haciendo que el mundo peligre y eso bastaba para que el castaño odie a ese tipo sin dudarlo. Ojalá nunca se le cruce porque de hacerlo… Lo importante era resolver el asunto con Discord ahora. El castaño camino unos pasos hacia él…

-¿Ise?- Twilight observó como su novio miraba sin una pizca de compasión a Discord.

Ise sabía que la vida de Discord fue sin amor por parte del ser que lo creó, su padre… él sabía que era ser amado por tus padres, a pesar de ser sólo unos años sintió el amor de sus padres… ellos quienes lo amaron sin restricciones y sin limitaciones… si bien ya no estaban, ahora tenía el amor de sus amigos, de su maestro, de Rias y Twilight… ¿Y viene este imbécil a querer destruir el mundo por un capricho? ¡Eso sí que no!

-¡Me importa un bledo tu complejo Discord, alguien como tú que vive por otros sin pensar en si mismo no tiene ningún derecho de querer hundir al mundo en el caos!- La bestia miró a Ise con rabia.- ¡Te repetiré las palabras que oí en un anime: Esta vida que tienes es sólo tuya, no la de él!

[¡Y pensar que usarías las palabras más emblemática de Gundam Seed Destiny!]- Ddraig rio al escuchar eso… oh bueno, queda en el contexto.- [¡Sincronía de vuelta al 400%!]

-¡Gamma!

 **[Gamma Nova Dragon] [Gamma Packing Completo]**

El rifle de doble cañon apareció en mano de Ise mientras dos más pequeños cañones aparecían en los dorsos de sus manos, sin sus espadas debe ahora usar otros medios… hora de usar lo último que le queda.

 **-Mocoso insolente… tal vez no sea tan poderoso como mis hermanos y mi padre pero en tu estado actual no puedes hacerme nada.-** Discord miró a los jóvenes.

-¡Eso no importa, no vamos a rendirnos!- Twilight se paró al lado de Ise al igual que el resto.- ¡Vamos a vencerte Discord, eso tenlo por seguro!

Todos fueron al ataque mientras Discord absorbía nuevamente energía de la Magem debajo de ellos, debe mantener su energía para la lucha.

 **(FIN OST)**

* * *

Gilda caminaba tambaleante hacia donde sentía la única energía aún despierta de entre los demás de su ex grupo, Trixie caminaba en dirección hacia ella, se le notaba cansada y herida. Ambas mujeres se encontraron varios metros lejos de donde los elementos de la armonía y el Sekiryuutei luchaban. Gilda notó que al lado de Trixie, estaba un inconsciente Flash… ambas se vieron las caras para luego alzar la vista.

Vieron como Ise disparaba ráfagas desde su rifle hacia Discord siendo apoyado por Rainbow mientras Rarity y Fluttershy detenían el movimiento de la quimera, al mismo tiempo Aj, Pinkie y Twilight atacaban a distancia con la poca magia que aún les quedaba se notaba que estaban tratando de hacer que la bestia se quede quieto pero esta era escurridiza y vaya que sabía sacar a uno de quicio.

-¿Y el resto?- la pregunta de Trixie hizo que Gilda suspire.

-Christopher y Chester están encerrados en una ataúd de gemas y hielo respectivamente…- Trixie rio ligeramente ante la respuesta de la chica.- Si, un final digno para esos dos…

Ambas sabían que Christopher era un bastardo que hacia lo que le daba en gana y obligaba a muchos a hacer lo que quería, Chester siempre fue un bastardo abusador de chicas tras esa máscara de chico divertido y gracioso… todas callaban por miedo a represalias, irónico que una isla donde se dice hay más seguridad y control haya cosas de este tipo.

-Edward esta noqueado… que se quede ahí, a fin de cuentas ahora que perdió te apuesto que se quedará ahí lamentando su falla… imbécil…- Gilda paso a ver a Trixie.- ¿Y él?

-No lo sé… no despierta y ya trate de…- Trixie temía por el estado de salud de Flash.- Cuando fui a verlo estaba así… temo que sea lo que ese sujeto le haya dado… haya provocado en su mente…. ¿Por qué fuimos tan idiotas en seguir a un sujeto así?

-No lo sé… tal vez escuchar lo que queríamos oír influyo…- Gilda miró que Ise le logró dar un disparo a Discord en la cara.- Irónico… todo estaba bien planeado, no había fallas en nuestro plan… ellas hubieran caído en la desesperación y nosotros hubiéramos ganado si…

-Si él no se hubiera metido.- Trixie vio a Twilight y a Pinkie atacar en conjunto luego de que el ataque de Ise logró darle a Discord.- Si él no hubiera llegado… tal vez hubiéramos ganado… Maldita Sparkle, tiene suerte de tener un novio…

-Jejeje… además, recuerda que el tipo es fuerte… la chica se sacó el premio aunque admito que aún da miedo, en especial cuando nos ataco con esa mirada.

-Hey… ni lo menciones, trato de sacarme eso de la cabeza.- Trixie vio como los 6 elementos de la armonía hacían un ataque conjunto.- Así no le ganaran a Discord… ¿Qué harás…?

-Quedarme viendo no es lo mío…- Gilda sonrió al decir eso.- Tal vez ya no tenga el poder de esa gema pero aún tengo mi magia… puedo hacer algo…

-Hmph… yo igual… en verdad no deseo sucumbir a un mundo dominado por el caos de ese demente.- Trixie se puso al lado de Gilda.- ¿Lista? Puede que sea nuestro fin.

-Al menos moriré como se debe…- Gilda empezó a caminar en dirección donde todos luchaban.

-Si… al menos haremos algo bien…- Trixie miró a Flash para luego sonreír.- Si salimos de esta… haré las cosas bien esta vez.- De inmediato la maga fue tras Gilda…

* * *

 **(L'Oscuritá dell'Ignoto - Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance Music Extended)**

Ise atacaba con el rifle a un 50% de potencia, al menos con ese nivel de carga sabe que puede generar más daño. Gracias al espejo creado por Twilight y Rarity podían saber donde atacar cuando el bastardo se movía y creaba sus ilusiones… Aj y Rainbow aprovechaban cuando los disparos del castaño daban en el blanco para dar su ataque.

Twilight y Pinkie atacaban mientras rodeaban a la bestia y no dudaban en usar cada pizca de magia que les quedaba, al diablo si se quedan sin magia por días… lo importante era ganar. Rarity defendía a sus amigas cuando Discord atacaba como podía con muros de piedra…vaya que era difícil de hacerlo, cada ataque era más potente que el anterior… era un milagro seguir entero. Fluttershy daba apoyo, reunía la poca magia que le quedaba para poder curar a sus amigos…la chica usaba el viento como médium para distribuir su ráfaga de curación. La batalla se estaba extendiendo demasiado… si esto sigue así se quedaran sin magia o que las directoras caigan antes que ellas.

 _ **-Tomas demasiado tiempo en esto chico… déjate de estupideces.-**_ Gamma le llamó la atención al castaño.- _**¡Ataca con todo y no pienses en eso de ahorra poder que ese lujo no tienes!**_

Ise no creía lo que estaba pensando, tenía razón… lujo de tiempo no tienen… al ver que Discord se movía esta vez con mayor movimiento y era más difícil de dar decidió usar eso. Las llamas en sus alas se intensificaron y el rifle brilló un segundo para separarse en dos rifles de un cañón… Ise apuntó con uno de los rifles hacia Discord y disparó, este despareció tras esquivar el ataque.

-¡A tu derecha Ise!- el grito de Twilight hizo que este apunte con el que tenía en la mano derecha a esa dirección y dispare sin dudar a la quimera.

Discord recibió el impacto… maldito mocoso, aún tiene varios trucos bajo la manga, eso no se lo espero…. un golpe de Aj y también una patada de Rainbow lo sacaron de cuadro, se estaban haciendo más hábiles y ya estaban descubriendo sus artimañas… justo en momentos como estos maldice en carecer el poder de sus hermanos. El impacto de una ráfaga helada y un ataque de luz de Pinkie y Twilight lo obligaron a atacar con energía desde su boca al mismo estilo de una ráfaga de meteoros. Rarity alzó un muro para proteger a sus amigas en tierra mientras Ise disparaba otra vez usando ambos rifles hacia el cuerpo de Discord. El impacto lo saco de equilibrio, cosa que fue aprovechada por Rainbow para atacar con su rayo rojo, el que crea heridas fatales… el rayo logró lastimar a la quimera de manera grave.

 **-¡Malditos mocosos!-** Discord agitó su cola para alejar a ambos.- **¡Me están hartando!**

-¡Se acabaron tus trucos Discord, ya no puedes sorprendernos!- Ise volvió a disparar energía de los rifles, el impacto de ambos si lastimó seriamente a Discord.

Al mismo tiempo las seis chicas volvieron a atacar usando sus ataques elementales perfectamente sincronizados. Las 6 ráfagas de magia impactaron a Discord sin piedad y lo hicieron caer para que impacte contra el edificio central de la escuela. Este se levantó para luego ver furioso a los mocosos…. muy bien, se acabó el señor amable.

 **-Veo que fui un tonto en subestimarlos, son más hábiles de lo que creí.-** Discord miró a los jóvenes para luego pasar a ver a Ise.- **Usar este tamaño me hace una presa fácil para ustedes… por lo que mejor hago todo compacto.**

Ninguno entendió a que se refería… ¿Compacto? Ver que su tamaño disminuía hizo que entendieran a que se refería… oh demonios… ver que ahora en frente de ellos había un ser que parecía con apariencia humanoide con características de varios animales los sorprendió pero ver que su poder no había disminuido ni una pisca fue…

 **-Jejeje, ahora veamos si me siguen el ritmo.**

-No te creas la gran cosa, sólo cambiaste de tamaño pero tu fuerza no ha cambiado y hace poco te estábamos derrotando.- Aj se puso en guardia al ver que ahora podía golpear la cara de ese tipo sin tener que saltar tan alto.

 **-Jajajaja, mocosa tonta… ¿crees que hice esto sin saber eso?-** Las palabras de Discord sólo aumento su confusión.- **Tontos… tengo bajo mi control la energía de la Magem que crea este campo de energía… ¿Qué creen que pasará si la uso en mi?**

-¡No, eso es imposible!- Twilight pareció captar a que se refería y no dudo en mostrar su miedo.

Discord soltó una carcajada para luego alzar del suelo pilares de energía, energía que venía de la Magem que crea la barrera. Los pilares en eso se juntaron sobre él y empezaron a darle poder. En menos de unos segundos, tenían a un Discord investido con una armadura de color marrón y detalles blancos que tenía en esta rasgos de distintos animales… todos vieron con miedo ahora la apariencia de este. Ise notó que este superó la barrera de un demonio de clase alta y ahora era uno de clase suprema y de gran poder… oh mierda…

- **¡Observen y admiren mi nuevo poder gracias a esa gema, con esto soy imparable!**

Aj iba a decir algo pero el impacto de un puño en su estómago la calló, botó sangre de la boca para alzar la mirada y ver a su enemigo en frente… ¿Cómo…? De inmediato, Discord lanzó a la chica con fuerza hacia Fluttershy quien no esperó eso y fue llevada hacia atrás junto a su amiga… Rainbow se lanzó al ataque molesta de que ese tipo atacara a sus amigas, cuando trato de dar el golpe… Discord lo bloqueó con sus manos, .de inmediato la chica empezó a dar una ráfaga de ellos para tratar de darle pero este era tan veloz que bloqueaba cada ataque ante la obvia rabia de ella. Pinkie lanzó varias balas de agua para intentar darle pero de pronto este agarró a Rainbow del cuello y la uso de escudo… mientras el ataque le daba a la chica, Pinkie miró furiosa a la quimera… usar a su amiga de ese modo… ¡Eso no se lo perdona! Pinkie esta vez trató de ir al ataque físico pero Discord apareció frente a ella y repitió lo mimos, la agarró del cuello y la alzó… de pronto mando a ambas chicas al suelo con tal fuerza y potencia que las estampó en este.

Twilight y Rarity esta vez atacaron usando sus hechizos ofensivos pero cada vez que atacan, Discord esquivaba los ataques como si nada y eso no era nada bueno… ver como este ahora les lanzaba bolas de energía y les impactaban a pesar de sus esfuerzos de defenderse era algo que lastimaba su orgullo. Ise fue esta vez al ataque con ambos rifles, disparaba para tratar de al menos darle… algo pero el muy bastardo esquivaba los disparos y eso era muy malo… demasiado malo.

 **-¡Buen intento mocoso pero con disparos de esa clase no puedes lastimarme!-** Discord fue hacia el Sekiryuutei y le dio un golpe en la cara que le destruyó el casco y la máscara y lo mandó a volar contra unos escombros…

Todos los jóvenes se levantaron como pudieron… esto iba mal, muy mal… encima que están sin mucha energía, el tipo este ahora había aparecido con una potenciación de último minuto… ¿Qué es esto, un JRPG? Ise alzó uno de los rifles y volvió a disparar esta vez al 60% de potencia… el disparo fue hacia Discord que simplemente detuvo el ataque con sus manos… ¿Era broma?

[Al estar separados, la potencia de cada rifle es menor que cuando están juntos]- Ddraig le dijo lo que acaba de descubrir…- [Si quieres hacer un ataque de potencia, debes usar ambos… juntos]

-Ddraig…- Ise trató de decir algo pero el golpe en su cara no ayudó.

El Sekiryuutei cayó al suelo tras el ataque de Discord… las 6 chicas al ver eso fueron en su ayuda, cada una atacó como podía pero estaban exhaustas y ya sentían que no podían mantener sus trajes por mucho tiempo… Discord sonrió, sólo debía jugar un poco más con ellos y tendrá su victoria asegurada.

Con un giro rápido, este le dio una patada a todas que cayeron al suelo… cada una ya sentía que su magia se acababa… ya no tenían casi nada. Ise disparó para llamar la atención de este lejos de ellas, Discord simplemente vio que él estaba ligeramente en mejores condiciones, parece que está acostumbrado a luchar en condiciones de vida o muerte. Discord lanzó varias ráfagas de sus manos hacia el castaño, este simplemente alzó vuelo y empezó a esquivar los ataques y/o dispararles para que no se le acerquen… estaba cerca de que…

- **Nunca des tu espalda chico…** \- Ise escuchó la voz desde atrás, volteó con horror para luego ver como este le daba una patada en la espalda que le lastimó la columna y lo mandaba hacia donde estaba el resto.

-¡Ise!- Twilight vio como el Sekiryuutei cayó al suelo y tras dar un rebote por la fuerza de la caída se detenía frente a ellas.- ¡Ise, reacciona!

-*Cough* Maldita quimera…- Ise trató de levantarse pero el dolor en su espalda era horrible…

-No… No estamos logrando nada…- Rarity respiraba cansada, estaban ya sin mucha magia y de seguir así…

-¿Qué propones entonces…? Si no hacemos algo el mundo va a…- Rainbow no terminó ya que el dolor en su pecho se lo impidió.- Rayos…

-¿Qué podemos hacer Twily?- Pinkie también ya estaba sin magia… a lo mucho a todas le queda magia para un último ataque.

-Debemos tenerlo en un solo lugar y darle pero también… también quitarle esa armadura.- Aj habló como la última alternativa.

Todos al ver que Discord se les acercaba lentamente, se pusieron nerviosos… ¿Qué podían hacer ahora? Cuando este ya estaba cerca, dos ráfagas de magia impactaron el suelo impidiendo el avance de Discord. De pronto las dos responsables de la acción aparecieron..

-¿¡Trixie!?

-¿¡Gilda!?

En efecto, ambas chicas llegaron para, increíblemente, dar su apoyo al grupo… Discord se vio ligeramente sorprendido por la acción de ambas pero luego empezó a reír.

 **-¿En serio? ¿Creen poder hacer algo contra mí mocosas? ¡Son sólo basura sin el poder que les daban esas gemas… es tan estúpido que es gracioso!**

-Tal vez pero eso no significa que no vayamos a hacer el intento…- Gilda se puso en guardia.

-Yo igual… esta vez, haremos las cosas bien…- Trixie creó varios orbes mágicos alrededor de ella.- ¡Ustedes preparen su ataque final contra este tonto!

-¡Trixie, espera no…!

-¡No hay tiempo niña, sólo ustedes pueden detener a este imbécil… al menos dennos la oportunidad de arreglar nuestro error!- Gilda cayó a Twilight para luego mirar a Rainbow y darle una sonrisa.

Ambas de inmediato fueron hacia Discord quien simplemente bufó… oh bueno, jugará con ellas… un poco. Mientras ambas atacaban con la poca energía que les quedaban… las chicas e Ise vieron como ambas trataban de hacer tiempo para…

-¡Preparen toda la magia que les quede chicas! ¡Vamos a acabar esto ahora!- Twilight miró a sus amigas quienes asintieron.

-Pero y la armadura que usa… que…- Fluttershy tenía un punto, esa armadura era un problema…

-Déjame eso a mí Fluttershy…- Ise miró a las chicas con seriedad.- Él mismo lo dijo, es la Magem que crea la barrera la que le da su poder y esa armadura, si la destruyo…

-Pero esa cosa está varios metros bajo tierra y no hay tiempo para buscarla en el laberinto.- Aj notó que Ise sonreía.

-¿Quién dice que iré al laberinto….? La destruiré desde aquí arriba.- Todas lo vieron como si estuviera loco…- Esa gema esta debajo del edificio central… sólo tengo que disparar ahí hasta que la destruya.- Ise juntó los rifles que se volvieron uno otra vez.

-¡I-nii, ese plan es una locura… ni yo pensaría un plan así!- Pinkie sabía que de hacer lo que hará lo vuelve un blanco fácil para Discord.

-¡No hay otro camino mi loca imouto!- Ise miró el cielo, se veía como Celestia y Luna estaban al límite.- ¡Es ahora o nunca!

[Déjennos a nosotros esa gema, ustedes canalicen poder para atacar a Discord y vencerlo…]- Todas miraron a Ise, no estaban seguras de que…- [¡Chicas, no es hora de que se preocupen por nosotros, la vida de muchos depende de ustedes!]

-¡Estaremos bien! ¡No dejen que el esfuerzo de esas dos sea en vano!- Todos veían como Gilda y Trixie hacían lo posible para mantener a Discord ocupado… a pesar de los golpes que recibían.- ¡No duden ahora!

Twilight se mordió el labio, era verdad… debían de… de arriesgarse y usar cada opción posible, por más que no le guste lo que Ise planea. Se acercó a él y le dio un beso rápido…

-¡Aún tengo mucho que hacer contigo y no quiero perder a mi novio a solo horas de hacer iniciado lo nuestro!- Ise asintió a las palabras de la chica.- ¡Ve!

Ise alzó vuelo sin perder segundos valiosos. Mientras lo hacía, Twilight sintió la mano de Rarity en su hombro… esta junto a las demás sabían que debían hacer… era ahora o nunca.

 **(FIN OST)**

 **(Naruto Shippuden OST 3 - Those Who Have Courage (Extended))**

-¡Reúnan todo el poder que les quede amigas, hora del final!- Todas empezaron a reunir la poca magia que les quedaba…

En el aire, Ise volaba más y más alto hasta estar al límite de altura que la barrera tenía en el cielo. Al verse a la altura suficiente, tomó aire y tomó el rifle con ambas manos para luego apuntar hacia abajo… apuntó bien el lugar donde debía disparar para dar en la zona donde está la Magem… según su maestro, estaba justo debajo del edificio central de la escuela pero no específico zona… no hay otra, deberá destruirla toda…

-Sólo espero que no me demanden por destrucción de la propiedad pública.

[Menos malas bromas y más acción mi amigo… el rifle esta al 100% de potencia… sólo aguantaremos 3 disparos… rayos, esto se parece al momento cumbre de Gundam Wing Endless Waltz]

-Menos charla otaku mi querido Ddraig, hora de la acción.- Ise empezó a canalizar energía en el rifle… al ver que ya estaba cargado…

 **[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]**

Al verse ya listo, apretó el gatillo y la ráfaga roja del rifle salió con tal fuerza que se vio obligado a usar algo de poder para no perder equilibrio o que se desvíe el disparo.

En tierra, Discord ya estaba harto de jugar con estas mujeres, no servían ni como calentamiento…aunque era obvio, con esa Magem de su lado… tenía un poder sin igual. Tras darle una patada a Gilda en el abdomen tras esquivar su ataque y luego lanzarle a Trixie una esfera de magia… vio como ambas caían al suelo… aparentemente derrotadas…

 **-Eso fue demasiado… !?-** miró hacia arriba al ver que algo venía una ráfaga de energía roja… que iba hacia…- **¡NO!**

El primer disparó atravesó el techo del edificio y siguió su camino, este impacto el suelo y siguió su camino bajo tierra hasta lograr llegar a la zona donde estaba la Magem y darle con fuerza… esta logro resistir el impacto pero el daño que sufrió era tal que sólo aguantará uno más para luego quedar sin defensa.

 **-¡No es posible… no me digas…!-** Discord alzó la vista y logró ver al Sekiryuutei con su arma apuntando a esa dirección.- **¡Maldito mocoso!**

Iba a ir hacia Ise para darle su merecido pero fue detenido por un ataque conjunto de Gilda y Trixie, ambas reían ante la locura que Ise hacía pero era perfecto… Discord dio un grito de rabia para luego atacar a esas mocosas sin piedad…

-¡Twilight, ese idiota novio tuyo está loco… tú sí que sabes elegir!- Aj no pudo evitar reír al ver lo que Ise hizo, Rainbow trataba de no estallar en carcajadas.

-¡Ni que lo digas querida, ruega de que tus hijos no hereden su actitud temeraria!

-¡Aún es muy pronto para hablar de matrimonio y de hijos!- Twilight rio, sin duda su novio era un loco de primera… pero así lo ama.- ¿¡Listas!?

-¡Un poco más, ya casi estamos listas!- Fluttershy reunía magia… Pinkie trataba de acumular todo lo que quedaba en ella, cada una estaba dando todo lo que tenía en un último ataque.

Arriba, Ise empezó a volver a cargar poder, el disparo anterior agrieto la armadura… trozos de esta se venían abajo… maldición, su hombro derecho le dolía… maldita contra fuerza.

[¡El segundo disparo está listo]

-¡Ahí vamos!

 **[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]**

Volvió a apretar el gatillo y de nuevo la ráfaga fue hacia el suelo, sólo que esta vez la fuerza destrozó más de la armadura y el brazo derecho de Ise no aguantó la fuerza por lo que la herida en el hombro le imposibilitó seguir sosteniendo el arma con ese brazo haciendo que sólo el brazo izquierdo soporte la fuerza.

El disparo volvió a tomar su camino y volvió a impactar la gema esta vez destruyendo su última defensa mientras más del edificio era destruido….

 **-¡Mocoso miserable!-** Discord golpeó a ambas chicas para luego lanzarlas lejos de él… ambas cayeron derrotadas cerca a la entrada de la escuela.- **¡No te saldrás con la tuya!**

Discord alzó vuelo para ir contra Ise, este al ver que finalmente Discord iba hacia él empezó a cargar energía más rápido pero el daño acumulado y el cansancio… aún cargando el rifle, Ise empezó a ver borroso… no veía su objetivo…

-Rayos… no… no ahora…- Un disparo más, eso era todo lo que necesitaba, un disparo más… sólo uno más…

Ver que Discord se le acercaba lo hizo dudar si disparar ahora o… maldita sea, ni siquiera puede ver bien…

 **-No necesitas ver… sólo deja que el instinto te guíe.-** La voz de Haou se escuchó en su mente al mismo tiempo que sintió algo guiar su mano.

 **-No temas… dispara… cree en ti…-** Ise miró a su derecha y pudo ver a Lavenza a su lado.- **Te lo dije… siempre estaré contigo…**

Ise sonrió a esas palabras… empezó a reunir lo último que le quedaba, al ver cargado el rifle, dejó que su X-Pulse le indique donde disparar y cuando….

 **-¡Se acabó el juego mocoso, hora de morir!-** Discord cargó magia en su mano para lanzarla hacia el joven…

-¡Ahora!

 **[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]**

Cargando poder en su último ataque… Ise apretó el gatillo….

 **[Explosive Nova Blaster]**

El disparo salió con potencia… la fuerza de este fue tal que la armadura al final sucumbió por esta y el rifle también desapareció en indicativo que se acabó el poder, ambos lo hicieron en una ligera explosión…. aún así, el ataque siguió… Discord al ver el ataque… simplemente trato de esquivarlo pero el tamaño de este era tal que recibió el impacto mientras el disparo seguía su camino a tierra… mientras él resistía, el disparo al fin impacto la Magem y la hizo trozos… eso significa que…

- **¡No… Nooooo!-** Sintió como su armadura empezaba a desparecer… eso significaba que…

-¡Ahora chicas!- las 6 estaban flotando en el aire… la magia que las rodeaba era marca de que… al abrir los ojos, todas los tenían con un brillo blanco.

Brillo de la Armonía

Brillo que purifica el Caos

Trae con tu Luz el fin de la maldad

Los 6 elementos brillaron y de pusieron al frente para crear un círculo mágico de múltiples colores con una estrella de seis puntas, cada elemento en cada punta… Discord vio de reojo que Ise estaba cayendo y cuando pasó cerca de este… lo miró con odio… ¡Maldito mocoso!

 **-¡Harmonic Burst!**

El disparo de energía multicolor impacto a Discord, este gritó de rabia mientras la ráfaga del disparo al final explotaba y se llevaba el edificio consigo… el destello iluminó todo el lugar…

 **(FIN OST)**

* * *

-¡Eso es…!- Nightlight señaló el disparo que destruyó la escuela… para luego ver como un rayos multicolor impactaba algo para luego dejar el lugar con un destello de luz.

Rean no pudo evitar reír, su alumno estaba loco pero vaya que sí, la barrera perdió el ambiente de caos que había para luego rajarse y romperse como un cristal… todos vieron asustados eso pero al ver que el ambiente cambió los hizo calmarse. Rean en eso poso su vista sobre Celestia y Luna… ambas caían en picada, al parecer al ver que la barrera cayó hizo que ambas finalmente descansen. Dio un salto hacia arriba para primero atrapar a Celestia por tenerla más cerca y luego impulsarse con magia hacia Luna. Tras tener a ambas, cayó al suelo y las puso con cuidado en tierra…

-Rean… ellos…

-Lo sé… lo lograron…- Rean notó que Luna también se notaba cansada…- ¿Cómo estás?

-Cansada… necesito dulces…- Rean no pudo evitar reír ante la petición tan infantil de la mujer.

-Mamá…- la voz de Spike hizo que todos posen su vista en los brazos de la mujer…- ¿Dónde…?

-¡Spike!- la mujer no dudó en abrazar al niño.- ¡Mi pequeño!

Nightlight y Shining también fueron a ver al niño que no entendía que pasaba… ¿Por qué lloraban? ¿Y por qué el cuerpo le dolía tanto? Sentir una mano sobre la suya lo hizo mirar a un lado para verse con un Swetie Belle hecha un mar de lágrimas…

-¡Idiota… nos tenías preocupados!- La niña lloró con fuerza mientras sus amigas le daban apoyo aunque se notaba que también estaban llorando…

-Lo… lamento…- No sabía que pasaba pero no refutara nada… no quiere problemas…

-Aun no acaba… los chicos, debemos ir a verlos.- las palabras de Cadance hicieron que todos tomen camino a la escuela, con Rean y ella ayudando a Celestia y Luna a caminar.

No les tomó mucho llegar y lo que vieron los dejo sin habla… en el lugar donde estuvo una vez la escuela ahora había un gigantesco hueco en la tierra… ¿Qué lo creó? Shining en eso vio cerca a la entrada a dos personas, Gilda y Trixie… ambas totalmente noqueadas… ¿Cómo…? No importa, fue por ellas y las acomodó mejor para luego recogerlas y…

-¡Miren!- Scootaloo señaló al frente… cerca al hueco.

Las elegidas por los 6 elementos de la armonía estaban en el suelo, inconscientes al parecer… sólo con sus trajes de gala hechos casi pedazos… una a una se empezó a levantar con pesar, ya no tenían más magia…

-¡Twilight!- la chica volteó la mirada para luego ver a su hermano y a todos cerca de ellos…

-¡Shining… ugh!- Twilight y el resto trataron de levantarse pero…no podían…

-Un segundo chicas ya vamos a… ¿Eh?- Rean notó que chocó con una…. barrera… No puede ser…

- **Mocosas…-** la voz de Discord hizo que todos en especial las 6 se queden fríos…. en frente de ellos… estaba Discord, herido y cansado pero no derrotado…- **Tuve suerte de que un poco de la energía de esa Magem quedó en mi cuerpo y me salvó de ustedes, evitó que esa luz me devore por completo…**

-No… No…- Twilight y el resto ya no podían pelear ni moverse… en eso, la chica vio que Discord tenía en su mano a…- ¡Ise, no!

 **-Este mocoso fue un dolor de cabeza…-** lo alzó para que lo vean, el joven estaba herido y cansado… no tenía fuerzas.- **Aunque admiro su valor… arriesgarse así…**

-¡Suéltalo!- Twilight le exigió que suelte a su novio.

 **-Como digas.** \- Discord soltó a Ise y le dio una patada en la cara que lo mandó lejos de él y de ellas.- **Ups…**

-¡Maldito, te vamos… ugh…!- Rainbow trató de levantarse pero…era imposible…

-No… Ya no nos quedan fuerzas…- Pinkie miró la barrera.- Y huir está… fuera de límites.

-¿Se acabó… es el fin?- Rarity ya no sabía que hacer…. Aj tampoco, Fluttershy sólo temblaba del miedo… era el fin…

 **-Ahora… tomaré sus elementos y con la energía que les queda… provocare el Ragnarok… si… estoy tan cerca…-** Discord empezó a caminar hacia ellas…

-¡No, aléjate de ellas!

-¡Hermana, no!

-¡Maldita sea, estúpida barrera!- Rean trató de romperla pero…

-¡Twilight… chicas!- Cadance miraba con miedo lo que iba a pasar… nada podían hacer…

-Con que… así termina todo…- Twilight sabía que no había nada que hacer… era el fin, miró a sus amigas y ellas también lo sabían…- Chicas… gracias… gracias por ser mis amigas… por todo…- Todas sentían la mismo, lo mínimo que podían hacer era… estar juntas hasta el final…- Ise… lo lamento… me hubiera gustado… estar más tiempo contigo…- Twilight miró de reojo al castaño… este no se movía… tal vez ni lo oía…- Lo siento… te amo….

Las 6 vieron como Discord estaba cerca… se juntaron para recibir el final juntas…

Ise por su lado… escuchó todo… debía levantarse… debía… salvarlas… no podía acabar así, no… no podía fallar, no a ellas… no a Twilight. Obligando a su cuerpo a responder a pesar de las heridas, de los huesos rotos y los músculos desgarrados, Ise empezó a moverse… sus ojos brillaban en señal de que su espíritu no se había rendido… debía salvarlas… necesitaba hacerlo… a ellas, sus amigas… a Twilight, su novia… ¡Debe salvarlas!

Entre los escombros del lugar, Red Queen y Ascalon parecieron reaccionar a la voluntad de su maestro pero sabían que su poder no bastaba, debían de ser más fuertes, evolucionar para estar a la altura de su maestro, del Sekiryuutei de esta era. A respuesta del deseo de ambas armas… los amuletos de Rean y Cadance brillaron en señal del pedido de ambas armas… la corona negra en una luz azul y la estrella en una blanca… ambos vieron las reliquias con extrañeza.

 **-Es hora… hora de que vuelvan con su verdadero dueño.** \- la voz de una mujer fue oída por ambos… al ver al frente de ellos, vieron a una mujer de cabello plata y mechones rosa, sintieron que la conocían pero…

- **¡Mueran elementos de la Armonía!-** Discord fue hacia ellas con magia en su puño… las 6 cerraron los ojos en espera del final ante el grito de sus familias y conocidos pero….

- **¡ALEJATE DE ELLAS!** \- el grito de Ise hizo que todos vieran como este fue hacia el frente de ellas para actuar como un escudo….

Discord al ver eso no creyó que el chico sacara fuerzas pero no importa, igual los matará. A respuesta de la voluntad de Ise, Red Queen y Ascalon salieron de entre los escombros y fueron hacia él mientras brillaban con destellos negros y blancos respectivamente. Al verse eso, ambos amuletos salieron de las manos de Rean y Cadance y fueron a unirse a ambas armas tras atravesar la barrera como si nada… la corona fue con Red Queen y la estrella con Ascalon… al estar cerca, se ataron al mango de cada una y al hacerlo… estas empezaron a cambiar.

Al estar cerca a ellos, Discord sintió la victoria pero dos destellos, uno negro y uno blanco bloquearon su ataque… en las manos de Ise habían dos nuevas espadas… espadas que bloquearon el ataque para luego alejarlo de su dueño.

-¿Qué…?- Ise miró a ambas armas… eran nuevas pero tan familiares…

Red Queen se volvió una espada negra que tenía en su mango una gema azul con forma de cubo… su apariencia denotaba que era hecha de oscuridad, Ascalon se volvió una espada blanca con gemas verdes en el mango… blanca como la luz más pura… ambas tenían en la parte inferior de sus mangos las reliquias de corona y estrella que ahora se veían como nuevas… esto era…

 **-Hora de usar el arsenal pesado Ise…-** Haou habló a la mente del castaño.- **Es sólo un trozo pero has logrado despertar esta parte de mi poder y usar mis armas… y creer que las reliquias que tenían sus esencias estaban tan cerca…**

-¿De qué hablas…?

 **-Menos charla y más acción… ahora tienes en tus manos por unos minutos las armas que simbolizan la oscuridad y la luz, el caos y la armonía…** **Oblivion y Oathkeeper.**

 **(If It's For You ~Song 4 u~ - Tales of Xillia 2 Music Extended)**

-Oblivion y Oathkeeper… que… familiar…- Ise se puso en guardia con ambas espadas y la familiaridad con ellas era increíble… sabía que hacer.

Discord miró con odio a Ise y se puso en guardia… ambos se prepararon para el gran final… a pesar del dolor, Ise debía aprovechar la adrenalina antes que se vaya.

- **¡Soujinranbu!**

Ise fue hacia Discord a velocidad y dio unos pasos sobre su eje con tal velocidad y precisión que este no supo que hacer, dos cortes que formaron una X hicieron que Discord retroceda… esas armas… Ise no dudo en ir al ataque esta vez atacando con tal fluidez y agilidad que parecía que había recuperado fuerzas. Discord empezó a esquivar los ataques de castaño y atacaba de vez en cuando pero Ise bloqueaba los ataques con sus espadas. Al ver un ataque cerca a él… .Oblivion brilló y le mandó a Ise el ataque a usar…

 **-¡Hexentia!**

Agitó a Oblivion con tal fuerza que esta creó una columna de oscuridad que impactó a Discord y lo elevó al aire a pesar de que este se cubrió, de inmediato… Oathkeeper brilló y mandó el conocimiento de otro ataque… Ise alzó el arma y de esta se crearon varios orbes de luz…

 **-¡Light Grenades!**

Las esferas de luz impactaron a la quimera quien se recuperó para luego lanzar varias ráfagas de magia hacia Ise quien agitó a Obivion para….

 **-¡Zero Divide!**

De la espada oscura salieron varias ráfagas de oscuridad que impactaron la magia de Discord y tras absorber la ráfaga, desaparecieron…. ¿Qué clase de armas eran esas? Discord no entendía de donde salieron o si…

 **-¡Heat Wave!**

Clavando a Oathkeeper, el fuego emergió del fuego y rodeó a la quimera…. de inmediato, Ise fue hacia este y le dio varios cortes en el pecho con sus armas… la fuerza del impacto hizo que Discord caiga lejos de las chicas y ahora el terreno y ritmo de batalla estaba en manos de Ise…

-¿Cómo…?- Aj no creía lo que veía…. Ise quien estaba medio muerto hace unos minutos estaba…

Todos los que veían la pelea estaban impresionados, más Rean y Cadance de ver que sus amuletos hayan convertido las armas de Ise en esas dos espadas, Rean también notó que esas técnicas… Ise las usaba como si las hubiera usado toda su vida…

-No lo sé…. ¡Pero es genial!- Rainbow no dudaba en admirar la fluidez y rapidez con la que Ise usaba sus nuevas armas.

-Es casi como… no sé…. me da la sensación de que alguien lo guía…- Las palabras de Rarity no eran nada alejadas de la realidad…

Ise sentía que algo guiaba sus movimientos… al verse así mismo como alguien más… Haou le estaba dando al Sekiryuutei el conocimiento para usar a Oblivion y Oathkeeper, lo ayudará esta vez ya que no desea que él sufra lo que él… ver a alguien que ama morir por alguien así no se lo desea a nadie, no desea sentir ese dolor de nuevo. Inmediatamente, Ise dio un giro en el aire tras dar un corte en el aire para cortar la cara de Discord quien al ver eso… se puso furioso… ¿Cómo puede estar sucediendo esto? No… Esta tan cerca de lograr el Ragnarok… esta a un paso…

 **-¡Te voy a matar mocoso de mierda!** \- Discord fue hacia Ise, este canalizó magia en sus armas y bloqueo el impacto de Discord.

Twilight al ver a Ise seguir luchando, para protegerlas… hizo el esfuerzo final…. un ataque más… sólo uno más, trató de acumular magia en su mano pero no tenía suficiente… necesita de…

-No nos dejes a un lado….- Rarity puso su mano sobre la de la chica al ver lo que tenía en mente.

-Es cierto compañera, estamos juntas hasta el final.- Aj hizo lo mismo…

-Siempre juntas…- Rainbow puso su mano sobre la del resto.

-Juntas nada es imposible.- Fluttershy también puso su mano sobre la del resto.

-Y eso lo demostraremos ahora…- Pinkie fue la última en unirse al resto.- Tal vez I-nii haga el gran final pero…

-Nosotras el daremos la oportunidad.- Twilight sonrió al ver a sus amigas dándole lo último de magia que tienen… con esto…. con esto puede hacerlo.

Ise atacaba con velocidad y precisión… estaba ganando terreno pero ya estaba sintiendo que el ligero impulso de fuerza se iba y algo le decía que estas armas en cualquier momento van a… Necesita acabar esto ya…

[Sé lo que planeas compañero… en tu estado actual y todo, sólo durará para un ataque…]- Ddraig, adolorido y todo, sabía que era momento del todo o nada….

Ise suspiró al sentir sus pulmones pedir aire… en esa pausa, Discord lo alejó con una patada haciendo que este caiga en frente de las 6 chicas… Discord sabía que debe acabar con el mocoso ya… Ise por su lado sabía que hacer…era hora del final…

 **-¡Hora de acabar esto niño!-** Discord canalizó magia en sus manos y fue hacia Ise… este se preparo para hacer su jugada pero…

-¡Ise, a un lado!- El grito de Twilight hizo que estese ponga a un costado para mostrar a Twilight y el resto alzando una enorme lanza multicolor, estaba cargada con el poco poder de la armonía que les quedaba…- ¡Toma esto!

Todas lanzaron con fuerza la lanza hacia Discord que no pudo hacer nada para evitar el ataque… su mal juicio… lo ha condenado. Recibió el impacto de la lanza en su pecho y sintió un dolor horrible pero aún podía luchar… esta no lo había derrotado… aún…

-¡No te olvides de mí!- Ise había hecho lo que debía para usar su armadura una vez más… sintió el ardor en su pecho… el pulmón humano que le quedaba se volvió de dragón y con eso….

 **[Welsh Dragon Over Booster]**

La armadura volvió, dañada… maltrecha pero no menos imponente… Discord abrió los ojos con horror… no… no… ¡Es imposible!

-¡ATACA!

El grito de las 6 y de los demás fue la señal para que Ise vaya hacia a un ahora descubierto Discord… Al estar frente a este se le vino a la mente algo… como si, supiera que hacer ya… no había X-Pulse, no había pensamientos… no había nada… sólo atacar… 1 corte, 5 cortes, 30 cortes, 50 cortes…. Ise atacaba con tal velocidad y fluidez en sus movimientos, se movía sobre su posición frente a Discord de tal manera que parecía que daba un número interminable de cortes… era como ver un vals… un vals que marca el final de esta batalla… tras un último corte… Ise concentró energía en ambas espadas y por un segundo… todos vieron la silueta de alguien, de Haou, sobre él siguiendo su movimiento para dar el gran final… esto era….

 **[¡Keiga Soujinranbu (Endless Waltz)!]**

Dando un salto Ise y Haou dieron un corte final con Oblivion y Oathkeeper creando una X… el corte final atravesó el cuerpo de la quimera y la fuerza del último siguió de largo marcando el piso atrás de este…. Discord tras eso… sólo cayó al suelo…. derrotado con aún la lanza hecha por los elementos en su pecho… su cuerpo lleno de cortes por el último ataque y la magia de la armonía invadiendo su herido cuerpo… se había acabado.

Tras ver ese ataque todos se quedaron idiotas…. eso fue 100% más cool en palabras de Rainbow Dash… aunque la misma estaba sin habla. Twilight sólo pudo sonreír… lo logró, se acabó. Rean sólo pudo suspirar… así que Haou ayudó a Ise en eso último, eso explica esa maestría de movimiento en ese ataque… fue algo, digno de ver…

La armadura de Ise desapareció ya que se acabó el tiempo de uso que logró tras sacrificar su otro pulmón… Oblivion y Oathkeeper volvieron a ser Red Queen y Ascalon tras perder la energía. Este siguió viendo a Discord… este no decía nada y tal como las veces anteriores, el X-Pulse le hizo ver algo….

 _-Padre… ¿Qué puedo…?_

 _-¡No molestes adefesio!-_ Loki le gritó a un Discord muy joven… tal vez de sólo días de creación.- _¡Entiende que no deseo verte o saber de ti!_

 _-Pero…_

 _-¡Sólo eres un fracaso…. maldita sea la hora en que te cree, perdí tiempo y recursos!-_ Loki siguió su camino dejando al pequeño ser sólo y muy triste….

 _-¿Por qué… por qué no me quieres… qué puedo hacer para que me quieras…. padre?-_ Unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos…. lágrimas que eran símbolo de su tristeza…

Tras volver a la realidad…. Ise no pudo evitar soltar unalágrimas… no era justo… ¿Qué clase de vida fue esa…? Si bien fue su enemigo… no puede evitar sentir pena por él. Discord pasó a ver al Sekiryuutei y rio al verlo llorar un poco…

 **-Je… no debes llorar por tu enemigo niño…-** Discord miró la lanza aún en su pecho… **\- Elegí mi camino de vida… lo hice aún sabiendo que mi padre nunca me querría… pero era esa esperanza lo que me daba fuerzas…**

 **-** Aún así…- Ise notó que Discord estaba triste y dolido…

 **-¿Por qué no me amo…? Mis hermanos… a ellos los trataba con orgullo pero yo… sólo era el adefesio… el error… dolía y por ello trate de iniciar el Ragnarok, para que él… se sienta orgulloso de mí pero… quizás es como tú dices… debí vivir mi vida… ya es tarde para eso…-** Ise no decía nada….- **Si tuviera la oportunidad… quisiera… iniciar de nuevo… jejejeje… si… como… si eso fuera a… pasar….-** Discord dejó de hablar… ya no se movía…

Ise suspiró… iba a alejarse de él para ir con el resto para luego notar que la lanza despareció en partículas para luego envolver el cuerpo de Discord y tras un instante… en vez de Discord había un…

-¿Bebé?- Ise no creía lo que veía… los que vieron todo menos… ¿Este era el poder de los… elementos?- Lavenza…- Sonrió al captar que ella nunca creó los elementos para destruir sino para… dar una nueva oportunidad a los que… se la merecían.

-¡Ise!- la voz de Twilight lo hizo voltear… vio a su novia siendo ayudada a caminar por su familia y cada una de sus amigas también eran ayudadas…- ¡Lo logramos!

Ise sonrió… alzó la vista para ver el cielo, estaba amaneciendo… miró al bebé que a pesar de preservar ligeros rasgos animales, era más humano… este lloraba pero se sentía que ya no había maldad en este…. paso a ver a sus amigas, maestro y novia… todos iban hacia él, al ver que ya no había peligro dejo que su cuerpo caiga tras soltar sus armas, sólo escuchó el grito de preocupación de todos… sonrió antes de perder la conciencia… habían ganado, el mundo se salvó del caos.

* * *

Insertar canción: Trust you (TV edit) – Yuna Ito

A iniciar de sonarse la canción, vemos a Hyoudou Issei y a Twilight Sparkle que toman caminos separados mediante que la pantalla se divide en dos escenas en medio de una pared justo antes que el primer verso de la canción comienza a ser interpretado.

Hana wa kaze ni yure odoru you ni. Ame wa daichi wo uruosu you ni

(Como las flores bailan en el viento. Así como la lluvia humedece la tierra.)

Y en una de ellas vemos a Issei que se encuentra viendo un paisaje de un lago cercano hacia un jardín con flores mientras camina pensante de lo que ha pasado desde ha perdido a sus padres hasta la actualidad.

Kono sekai wa yori soi ai ikiteru no ni

(A través de este mundo que se nutre de la interdependencia)

Issei adentrado de sus pensamientos ve el lago en su caminar y se refleja algunas aventuras que ha pasado antes y mediante con quienes conoce.

Naze hito wa kizutsuke au no

(¿Por qué la gente se lastima entre sí?)

Pero el castaño recuerda esos duros momentos de culpa y de derrota mientras ve que hay una especie de portal que estaba completamente oscuro.

Naze wakare wa otozureru no

(¿Por qué tenemos que despedirnos?)

Y recuerda un duro adiós de alguien que conoció hace tiempo mientras que camina hacia ese portal oscuro mientras seguía recordando esa dura despedida.

Kimi ga tooku ni itte mo mada. Itsumo kono kokoro no mannaka

(Incluso si te encuentras lejos. En lo más profundo de este corazón)

Ahora vemos en una especie de salón a Twilight quien se encuentra leyendo un libro con una sola mano mediante que sus amigas la observan a la distancia, un tanto preocupadas por algo que pasó recientemente mientras que su compañera saca una especie de amuleto que le recuerda a alguien.

Ano yasashii egao de umetsukusareta mama

(Que está completamente lleno por esa gentil sonrisa)

Y en un reflejo de pensamiento se muestra el rostro de Issei en ese amuleto quien mostraba una verdadera sonrisa, haciendo que Twilight llore recordando al castaño quien no quería que se alejara de ella y que siguiera a su lado.

Dakishimeta kimi no kakera ni Itami kanjite mo mada tsunagaru kara

(Las piezas de ti que aún aprieto todavía a pesar del dolor están unidas, así que)

Y ese amuleto que tenia Twilight le cae una lagrima de su rostro mediante que brilla con luz propia mientras se dirige hacia una pared para abrir una especie de portal que emite bastante luz, que de otro lado del mismo Issei se percata de ello mientras suavemente dice el nombre de la chica y comienza a correr, y del otro lado del portal Twilight hace lo mismo y comienza a correr sorprendiendo a sus amigas y dos mujeres un tanto mayores que ellas.

Shinjiteru yo mata aeru to I'm waiting for your love

(Creo que volveremos a encontrarnos de nuevo y espero por tu amor)

Mediante que Issei y Twilight se acercan más y más hacia el portal, literalmente cerca entrelazan sus manos y un gran destello de luz hace un cambio de escena que la cámara muestra un gran cielo que rápidamente se cambia a un gran campo de flores que varios pétalos son levantados por el viento mostrando a la pareja unida.

I love you. I trust you

(Yo te amo. Confío en ti)

Y vemos a Issei y Twilight que están juntos y compartiendo un romántico beso mediante que los diversos pétalos de flores los rodean.

Kimi no kodoku wo wakete hoshii

(Deseo que compartas conmigo tu soledad)

Tomados de la mano, Issei y Twilight caminan por el sendero de ese campo de flores mediante que la cámara hace un acercamiento hacia el amuleto que tiene la chica en la mano que tenia libre mientras lo aprieta.

I love you. I trust you

(Yo te amo. Confío en ti)

Y mediante que se sigue viendo ese amuleto que tiene en la mano Twilight, repentinamente se encuentra en una especie de gran salón con un vestido violeta claro con destellos brillantes y ve que estaba dentro de una especie de baile mediante que en una mesa se encuentra Rean conversando sobre sus aventuras con Luna y Celestia acabando una especie de fantasía que ella veía en su mente y la disfrutaba.

Hikari demo yami demo

(Incluso en la luz y en la oscuridad)

Pero al notar que ese alguien no estaba, Twilight busca un asiento para sentarse y comienza a ponerse cabizbaja, triste y a punto de soltar lagrimas, pero ve que una mano se extiende con su palma abierta como si la invitara a bailar.

Futari da kara shinji aeru no

(Porque estamos los dos juntos, podemos creer entre sí)

Y mediante que Twilight levanta su rostro ve que en frente de ella se encuentra Issei quien se encuentra vestido en un traje formal adecuado para este tipo de fiesta haciendo que la chica limpie un tanto sus lagrimas y sonríe mientras acepta la invitación a bailar del castaño.

Hanasanaide

(No te alejes de mí)

Y los dos chicos a su ritmo comienzan a bailar una especie de vals mientras que la cámara se aleja de la pareja que continua bailando mientras se acaba la canción de fondo.

* * *

 **Admito que queda con todo el contexto que deje y he dejado más misterios para más adelante...**

 **Twilight: ¿Y esas espadas?**

 **Oh no se preocupen... no son eternas, ya verán de que hablo.**

 **Rarity: ¿Y las joyas que usaban esos tipos?**

 **Oh, un detalle que dejare para un poco más adelante... tiene una relación con quien le dio a Lust las pastillas Cyber Rounder.**

 **Aj: Tu sonrisa da miedo... planeas algo...**

 **¿Yo...? Para nada... [Trata de quitar la sonrisa de su cara]**

 **Rainbow: Claro... Al final el ataque de Ise lo derroto... ¿O fue nuestro ataque?**

 **Ise logro noquearlo pero lo que en verdad lo mato fue la energía de los Elementos ya que recibió dos veces la energía de estos, uno lo resistió y el otro... ya vieron... Discord no era tan poderoso, si tuvieron problemas es que lucharon antes y tenían poca magia y estaban exhaustos. Ahora, lo de las espadas... Ascalon y Red Queen si bien carecen de ciertos factores, son armas que estan ligadas a Ise y responden a él ya que es su dueño... al querer ser más fuertes fue lo que activo lo que paso... esos amuletos y los elementos de la armonía tiene más misterios de los que creen. Con esto, Ise recibirá el último poder de Haou le puede otorgar por muuuuucho tiempo.**

 **Fluttershy: ¿Te centraras en algo más?**

 **En el último impulso del desarrollo de Ise y luego desarrollo de otros personajes... Si, ya tengo todo en orden... Por lo que no me vengan con criticas que no desarrollo al resto, dense paciencia.**

 **Pinkie: ¿Oye no falta el ...? [le tapa la boca]**

 **Eso no se dice... [Lo ven con sospecha] Jajajajaja... Bueno... Nos vemos la otra semana ahora si, volvere a actualizar una vez a la semana ya que deseo calma unos días. Guru... cierra el telón.**

 **Guru: Guru guru...**

 **Nos vemos.**

 **NOTAS**

 **Técnicas:**

 **Explosive Nova Blaster: Ataque que se crea usando el fuego con el Twin Buster, su poder es tal que puede crear un enorme crater en la tierra... Sólo puede usarse cuando el rifle está cargado al 100%, solo 3 disparos es su límite.**

 **Harmonic Burst: Ataque combinado de los Elementos de la Armonía, una rafaga multicolor de luz de la armonía.**

 **Armas:**

 **Oblivion y Oathkeeper: Armas que pertenecieron a Haou, de gran poder debido a que podían soportar la carga de usar tecnicas de luz y oscuridad sin romperse. Sus formas físicas murieron con su amo pero algo de ellas vivió en los amuletos, estos respondieron a la voluntad de Red Queen y Ascalon y unieron su esencia a ellas... Parece que pueden usar las armas como medium para volver temporalmente al mundo físico, por poco tiempo.**

 **Técnicas con** **Oblivion y Oathkeeper:**

 **Soujinranbu: Cortes rápidos que terminan con un corte en X.**

 **Hexentia: Usando a Oblivion se crea un pilar de oscuridad que impacta al oponente.**

 **Light Grenades: Acumula luz en Oathkeeper, la lanza en forma de esferas.**

 **Zero Divide: Acumula oscuridad en Oblivion, la lanza en forma de esferas.**

 **Heat Wave: Onda de calor que quema al oponente o lo aleja usando a Oathkeeper.**

 **Keiga Soujinranbu (Endless Waltz): Tecnica definitiva de ambas armas, con velocidad y puro instinto se hacen movimientos veloces y fluidos que dan la imagen de hacer un sinfin de cortes para luego acabar con un corte en forma de X usando ambas armas. Exclusiva en estas armas y crea un gran estrés en el cuerpo hasta el punto de que tras su uso, quedar inconsciente.**


	67. Celebración luego del Caos

**Oh soledad... tú eres mi fiel amiga... [Va de camino a publicar el cap] ¿Tú que dices Guru? [el pavo le responde] Lo sé... el cap anterior fue épico pero hay que terminar unos detallitos y volvemos la cannon que todos desean ver... ¿Cuando iniciamos esta saga? [El pavo le responde] 5 meses... vaya... Oh bueno, han valido la pena. Hora de ira publicar cap y...**

 **Todas: ¡SORPRESA! ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!**

 **¡Santa Madre de Dios! [abraza al pavo por el susto] Pero que es esto...**

 **Pinkie: ¡Tu fiesta tonto! ¿¡En verdad creíste que lo** **olvidaríamos** **!? ¡Sólo vi tu Facebook!**

 **¿¡QUE!? ¿¡Como entraste a...!?**

 **Rainbow: Sin ofender amigo pero usar una contraseña que es el nombre de cierto personaje de anime no ayuda.**

 **Guru... Recuerdame cambiar la contraseña... [el ave asintió para luego anotarlo en la libreta de cosas por hacer] Oh bueno... gracias por el gesto chicas.**

 **Aj: De nada vaquero, es lo mínimo que podemos hacer.**

 **Rarity: Ahora las pocas preguntas del cap anterior.**

 **Cierto... A ver... Mailistrix, es verdad que me base en Gambito... cosa del momento y más semi cross de este tipo en si... dejame ver, por ahora regresamos al cannon que deseo avanzar con la historia central. A ciertos cabos sueltos... hay cosas que mejor dejo un poco de lado por ahora, hay muchas cosas que están relacionadas. A ver saludos a Ikari no Ryujin, Gameofthedarks, Dark Thundercat, soulalbarn 18000, sil-celestion-boos imperial, total dxd, red snorlax 42, Izanami123, alexzero, camoloiv, x29, Ronaldc v2 y Tenzalucard... Ahora vamos a...**

 **Twilight: ¡Minuto, hay dos invitadas el día de hoy!**

 **¿Invitadas...? [Ve a dos alicornios entrar] ¡AH, Princesa Celestia, Princesa Luna! [Empieza a sudar nervioso] ¿A que debo el honor?**

 **Celestia: Oh, Twilight nos invito a ver este capítulo... feliz cumpleaños por cierto.**

 **Luna: Es cierto, me gusta como has tomado nuestra serie y la has ingresado a DxD... deseo ver que sigue.**

 **Ugh... Justo el cap de hoy...**

 **Fluttershy: ¿Te pasa algo...? Te ves muy mal...**

 **¿¡Yo!? Nononono... Es sólo que... Mejor vamos a comer el pastel que hizo Pinkie y...**

 **Pinkie: ¡Sí! [Muestra el pastel] ¿¡Quien quiere!?**

 **Twilight: Muy bien ¿que ocultas? [Empieza a sudar más] Aj...**

 **Aj: Oculta algo...**

 **Rarity: ¡Suficiente, veamos el cap!**

 **¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

* * *

 **Sekiryuutei Supremo**

 **Arco 5: La Amistad y el Valor Son Uno**

 **Cap 66: Celebración tras el Caos**

Insertar canción: Last Desire – Maon Kurosaki (TV edit.)

Al inicio de la canción, hay un joven que parece que esta vistiendo un uniforme que usualmente se muestra en la academia Kuoh que al final se muestra Issei que sale de una especie de habitación, luego ve a Rean y van caminado hasta que la escena se cambia hasta la entrada de una academia llamada Canterlot, pero justo antes de entrar, presienten que un enemigo se encuentra detrás de ellos mientras que Issei muestra el Boosted Gear y con un orbe en su palma hace un Dragon Shoot mientras que la onda de energía roja se mantiene en frente de la pantalla mostrando el logo de la historia por unos segundos

Ikusu no michi wo tadori ashi wo tometa darou

(De cuantos caminos seguí, ¿a dónde fue que tuve que parar?)

Al comenzar las letras de la canción, el titulo desaparece pero la energía del Dragon Shoot se mantiene roja pero se cambia al Boosted Gear que usa Issei quien lo vemos a una edad muy joven, unos nueve años que estaba sentado en el piso.

Kooritsuita toki mo ima wa tooi kioku ni kasunde

(Incluso los tiempos congelados, son recuerdos lejanos que se desaparecen)

Issei se levanta mientas se limpia sus lagrimas cambiando la escena viéndose que cambia su apariencia a la que actualmente vive, 16 años y cambia su mirada hacia Rias y varias amistades conocidas, pero cambia su vista algo que lo deja helado.

Nani wo gisei ni subera tsuyoku nareru no ka to

("¿Y qué podría sacrificar para poder ser fuerte?")

Cambiando la cámara hacia Rias y los demás que conocen a Issei, los presentes ven que dos tumbas se aparecen cerca del castaño que emanan dos espíritus de dos personas que tanto quería pero el destino se los quito, eran los fallecidos padres de Issei.

Nigitta mama no te wo mada hodoku yuuki ga motenakute…

(Aún no tengo el valor de soltar esas manos que sostuve…)

Y en ese momento que los espíritus de los padres de Issei toman su mano derecha, el castaño entre lágrimas comienza a tener miedo mediante que los demás, iniciando con Rias y diversas chicas que tienen sentimientos de cariño y/o amor hacia el joven observan como este invoca su Boosted Gear rápidamente para dar un golpe hacia una pared desvaneciendo los espíritus de los padres de Issei.

Eiyuu ni wa narenai kara…

(Y es eso porque un héroe no pude ser…)

Y en ese golpe en la pared, parece que se rompe en tres grandes grietas de vidrio que se aparecen los Cosmic Packs que de ellos se empiezan a mostrar tres grandes manos oscuros que toman a Issei adentrándose a esa grieta que comienza a abrirse como si fuera un portal profundamente oscuro.

Sono koto ni kizuiteita

(Eso siempre lo supe todo el tiempo)

Todos los presentes se alarman por lo que está pasando a Issei, mediante que Rias quería ser la primera en rescatarlo, pero ven que Twilight Sparkle fue la que rescata al castaño tomando uno de sus hombros mientras lo observa y nota como el chico estaba llorando y le iba a dar un golpe para que se recupere.

Semete kimi wo mamoritai sou negau

(Pero en ese instante final, protegerte siempre fue mi deseo)

Pero con la mano derecha Issei detiene el golpe de Twilight quien se sorprende al ver como el chico entre lagrimas lo detuvo, pero se las limpia y con cuatro auras dentro de su cuerpo rompe el agarre de las manos oscuras y la pared vuelve rápidamente a ser intacta mediante que el castaño sale corriendo y de un salto activa su Balance Breaker y le da un golpe de lleno a un enemigo cuando sale del lugar en donde estaba cambiando la escena en una zona de batalla.

Kono karada wo tsurugi ni kaete arehateta michi no yuku

(Transformando este cuerpo a una espada andaré en esta tierra arruinada)

Y rápidamente Issei se encuentra luchando ante varios enemigos que se aparecieron en el aire y el resto se queda pasmado por unos segundos, pero se unen a la batalla ya que no quieren dejar a su amigo solo en lo que está lidiando.

Yowakatta jibun sae kirita susunda

(Incluso corté mi yo débil y voy a seguir hacia delante)

Ahora dentro de un cuarto especial, vemos a diversas compañeras de Twilight junto con las directoras de la academia dentro de un cuarto especial con diversas pantallas viendo expectantes la batalla, rápidamente se cambia a Serafall, Sirzerchs y Grayfia quienes ven desde el inframundo lo que ocurre y finalmente con Rean, que se aleja de Evangeline, Fie, Venelana y dos chicas más ya que ve a un ser oscuro que muestra una tétrica sonrisa.

Itsuka todoku no darou ka kimi ga nozomu mirai ni

(Me pregunto sí llegaremos al futuro que deseaste)

Y ese ser oscuro se presenta ante todos y delante de ellos, liderando el ataque se encuentran Rean, Rias y Twilight quienes las dos ultimas en mención ven que Issei se aparece en frente de los presentes con su Boosted Gear y desviando un ataque del ser con Ascalon sonrojando a las chicas.

Sono hi wo mukaeru made wa boku ga mamorinuku yo

(Y hasta que lleguemos a ese día, te protegeré)

Repentinamente Rias y Twilight toman cada una mano de Issei, pero lentamente suelta sus agarres para preparar la batalla ante el nuevo enemigo que se acerca y comienza alejarse de los chicos sin saber que ellos lo siguen mediante que la cámara va tomando una toma subiendo un paisaje cercano hacia una montaña.

* * *

-Ugh… mi cabeza…- Ise abrió los ojos para verse de nuevo en su salón del corazón…- Aquí de nuevo… ¿Ahora quién me llamó?

 **-Ese sería yo.-** Ise miró en dirección de la ya conocida voz, Haou estaba cruzado de brazos al lado de la puerta que sellaba su verdadero potencial.- **Hola Ise… veo que al fin despiertas.**

-¿Haou… cómo?

 **-En primer lugar, déjame pedir disculpas por no haberte hablado antes… de algún modo la presencia de Discord y la de los elementos interfería mi conexión contigo… en segundo lugar, te llame para felicitarte… llevaste muy bien las cosas tú sólo.**

-Oh… pues, gracias… aunque tuve algo de ayuda de mis amigas y… ¡Lavenza, es cierto… ella!

 **-Tranquilo. sé que ella habló contigo… es curioso ver que logró de algún modo mantener su esencia en los elementos de la Armonía… siempre fue tan inteligente.-** Haou se mostraba feliz, en cierto modo pudo ver de nuevo a su hermana.- **Y no sólo eso, pensar que sus descendientes estarían a tu lado, que jugada de la vida más extraña…**

-¿Descendientes…? ¡Mi maestro y Cadance!- Ise captó las palabras del humano quién asintió.- ¡No me lo creo, ellos son descendientes de tu hermana!

- **Descendientes de Aura para ser más exactos… Lavenza llamó a su hija así porque quería que ella fuera la esencia de algo nuevo… vaya que lo fue. Ya la viste, fue la primera con quien hablaste tras hacer tu Revelación.**

-¿Revelación?- Haou asintió mientras pedía al joven que lo siga al borde del vitral y se sienten al borde.- ¿Hablas de eso que… pase antes de salvar a las chicas?

- **Exacto… verás Ise, es un evento muy raro en el cual un corazón se zambulle en lo más profundo de su ser y busca respuestas… busca hallar su camino… yo tuve el mío cuando desperté mis poderes, tener una Revelación es indicativo de que tu viaje a iniciado.**

-¿Viaje…?- Haou alzó su mano y mostró un orbe… uno que brillaba con luz pero tenía oscuridad.- ¿Qué es lo que me estás tratando de decir Haou?

 **-Este es el camino que recorres, uno nada fijo… difícil de saber su destino, depende de ti y de nadie más… muchos eligen o la luz o la oscuridad pero tú, tú decidiste seguir un camino entre ambos… vas por la oscuridad pero no pierdes tu luz, es como recorrer el atardecer… un bello atardecer…-** Haou en eso mostró la imagen de los elementos de la armonía.- **Ahora sé porque estabas ligado a Twilight… ella y sus amigas eran el medio para que tengas tu Revelación… los elementos de la armonía debían entrar en contacto contigo para así iniciar tu verdadero viaje, tu camino… ese que sólo tu decidirás y creer que los elementos eran la llave para eso, Lavenza y sus planes y/o predicciones.-** Haou en eso puso su vista en la puerta.- **Esos tres aún están reacios pero vi que al menos te has ganado algo de su respeto… bien por ti Ise.**

-Aún es muy pronto para celebrar, tengo mucho que recorrer aún.- Ise miró al humano con duda.- Aún hay algo que no entiendo… ¿Qué fueron esas espadas y qué fue lo que sucedió con Discord?

 **-Bueno… como ya has visto, al igual que tú yo también usaba dos espadas para pelear, tal vez indirectamente influí en tu estilo… Oblivion nació de mi "singular" poder, oscuridad y caos… representa esos momentos olvidados de mi vida… mi dolor, en este caso… sería para ti, esa infancia y días de calma que nunca volverán.-** Ise asintió a esas palabras.- **Oathkeeper por otro lado fue el regalo de despedida de Lavenza en su lecho de muerte, ella me dio esa espada… hecha de su luz que representa mi promesa a ella y a los que amé… para ti, sería tus recuerdos felices e inolvidables con los que son cercanos a ti…-** Haou le mostró una imagen de ambas armas… ambas tenían un balance perfecto entre ellas.- **Son prueba de que la oscuridad y la luz van de la mano y pueden trabajar juntas… la razón de la que porque las pudiste usar fue por dos motivos. Uno, tu deseo de salvar a Twilight y al resto bastó para que esa parte de mí en ti despierte. Dos, aún con eso… Oblivion y Oathkeeper "las reales" están destruidas si lo tomamos en modo físico, murieron conmigo pero algo de ellas quedó en dos objetos que le di a Aura la última vez que la vi.** \- Haou mostró dos amuletos, una corona negra y una estrella blanca.- **Antes de irme, le di a ella estos objetos… algo de mí quedó en estos, mejor dicho, la esencia de mis armas quedó en estos… cuándo mostraste tu determinación tus espadas reaccionaron a ti y estos amuletos lo hicieron a ellas, por eso fueron en tu ayuda.**

 **-** Red Queen y Ascalon.

 **-Buenas espadas, leales a su dueño…lo que pasó puede ser llamado un milagro ya que…es raro ver espadas actuar así pero no te cofundas Ise, ambas espadas no son omnipotentes ya que lo pasó fue en la pelea con Discord fue sólo que lograste un impulso de fuerza ya que accediste a otro trozo pequeño de mi poder y además que Discord estaba débil tras haber recibido el impacto por el ataque de tu ataque y el de los Elementos de la Armonía.** \- Haou miró al cielo.- **Lo que pasó con Discord es… bueno, el poder original de los elementos.**

-¿El poder original?

 **-Así es… Lavenza era muy amable, ella nunca buscaba la destrucción o la muerte de alguien, a diferencia mía ella buscaba otros caminos… creó los elementos para dar nuevas oportunidades, sólo a quienes la merecen. Si no era así, simplemente volvía piedra a quien recibía su poder. Discord al final de su vida entendió o mejor dicho, aceptó que sus acciones eran tontas… tal vez no se arrepintió del todo pero los elementos decidieron darle una oportunidad por lo que vivió… ahora mismo es un ser nuevo, tal vez tenga algo del Discord con el que peleaste pero no recuerdos de quién fue o lo que hizo… es su oportunidad de iniciar de nuevo.**

-Iniciar de nuevo… vivir su vida.- Haou asintió a las palabras de Ise y se levantó.- ¿Crees que eso baste?

 **-No lo sé, ya depende de este pero de algo si estoy seguro… si Loki aparece frente a ti y trata de hacer que el Ragnarok pase… te aseguro que tienes mi apoyo, odio a ese sujeto por lo que trata de hacer.-** Ise asintió a las palabras de su vida pasada, él también detestaba a Loki por lo que hizo y trata de hacer.- **Ahora… lamento decirte que las últimas técnicas que usaste contra Discord sólo las podrás usar con Oblivion y Oathkeeper.**

-¿¡Qué, por qué!?…. ¡El Keiga Soujinranbu fue tan cool!- Haou rio un poco ante la reacción de Ise.

 **-Porque Red Queen y Ascalon no soportarían la fuerza de esas técnicas… la razón por la que la podía usar esas técnicas era porque esas espadas fueron creadas para soportar mis técnicas.** \- Haou le dio al joven una palmada en el hombro.- **No te preocupes, ahora que ambas espadas tienen la esencia de Oblivion y Oathkeeper las podrás volver a usar pero el límite de uso actual es sólo de 5 minutos.**

-¿¡Sólo 5!? ¡Parece una broma!- Ise recordó que lo mismo pasaba con el Juggernaut Drive.

 **-Bueno… mejorará con la práctica y recuerda, sólo úsalas cuando te veas en la necesidad… después de su uso ya no tendrás más fuerza.** \- Ise sólo suspiró y asintió.- **Excelente…a hora, ve… ya es hora de despertar.**

Ise notó que el lugar se hacia… borroso, lo que faltaba. Vio que Haou se dio vuelta para luego desaparecer, a veces odia que haga eso…

* * *

Ise abrió los ojos para verse esta vez frente a…un techo, un techo que conocía…era el cuarto donde dormía en Sugarcube. Se levantó algo adolorido…pero nada grave ..

[Compañero… que bien que despiertas]- Ddraig sonaba alegre de ver al castaño levantarse.- [¿Cómo te sientes?]

-Como si un tren me hubiera pasado encima y eso que no sé cómo se siente eso…- Ise notó los vendajes en su cuerpo.- ¿Cuánto…?

[Sólo un día…tú y las chicas durmieron un día entero…vaya, hasta yo lo hice…acabo de despertar igual que tú]- Ddraig parecía quejarse de algo.- [Ugh, esa técnica del final es poderosa y letal pero pone tu cuerpo en una gran presión…la razón por la que te desmayaste fue por eso… incluso yo lo hice, que ataque tan mortal]

-Sí pero es eficaz y poderoso…- Ise sabía que ahora tenía un nuevo as bajo la manga pero debía usarlo con precaución y practicar para dominarla.- ¿Y el resto?

[Afina el oído]- Ise hizo caso y… ¿Una canción…? No, karaoke y la que canta es…

-¿Pinkie?- Ise fue a la puerta tambaleante pero logró abrirla para salir.

Tras caminar un poco más, escuchaba la música y el canto de Pinkie con… ¿Fluttershy? Tras bajar las escaleras y entrar a lo que el centro del local…se vio con una gran fiesta…Pinkie y Fluttershy cantando a dueto, Rainbow tratando de comer pero su mano lastimada se lo impide, Aj y Rarity charlando animadamente, pudo ver a su maestro hablando con Celestia y Luna… este lugar era una fiesta…

[¿Qué te hace creer eso, el letrero que dice "Fiesta de celebración por salvar al mundo" o la música?]- el sarcasmo de Ddraig no le vino de gracia al joven quien iba a decir algo…

-¡Ise!- el grito de Twilight quien estaba con su familia hizo que todos los presentes miren en dirección el castaño. Este sonrió complicado…- ¡ISE!

Twilight fue la primera en llegar a él y abrazarlo con fuerza…el joven devolvió el gesto. De inmediato Pinkie llegó y se unió al abrazo, poco a poco todas lo hicieron…los 7 jóvenes que habían salvado la isla estaban bien y felices.

-¡I-nii, que bien que despiertas!

-¡Vaya querido, si que te gusta dormir!

-¡Qué bueno verte vaquero!

-¡Oye, debes enseñarnos ese último movimiento que hiciste…eso fue 100% más cool!

-¡Qué alegría verte bien Ise-san!

Todas estaban felices de verlo despierto, tras el final de la pelea la preocupación por él fue general…además que durmió un día entero…aún así, la celebración no se hizo esperar y vaya que estaban celebrando…

-Chicas… me alegro que me quieran pero… requiero aire.- Todas rieron para luego soltarlo… todas excepto…- Twily…

La chica negó con la cabeza pegada al pecho de este, no lo quería soltar… estaba tan asustada… temía lo peor… Ise suspiró y acarició la cabeza de la joven quien sonrío ante el gesto… alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la sonrisa del Sekiryuutei…, ella hizo lo mismo.

-Veo que no pierdes tiempo Ise.

-Bueno Azazel, hay cosas…. ¿¡Azazel!?- Ise miró a un lado para en efecto ver a uno de sus tutores y el líder de los Ángeles Caídos.- ¿¡Qué haces aquí!?

-No es el único Ise-kun.- al ver a otro lado, se vio como… Sirzches y Miguel tomando un… ¿Helado?- Hola.

-¿¡Sirzches y Miguel también… qué está pasando aquí!?- Ise no entendía el porque de que los tres líderes de las tres grande facciones estén acá.

-Creo que eso yo lo puedo explicar Ise.- Rean se acercó a su alumno seguido de Celestia y Luna.- Para empezar, felicidades por su victoria.- Ise y las chicas asintieron.- Ahora, antes que nada… yo llame a los líderes luego que Discord hizo su aparición en caso de que todo se ponga de mal en peor…

-Rean sonaba muy serio y preocupado cuando nos llamó. Actuamos de inmediato pero nos tomó tiempo preparar un medio de protección en caso de que la isla cayera.- Miguel sonaba serio.- Es bueno ver que las líderes de aquí fueran tan capaces.

-Agradecemos sus palabras Miguel.- Celestia agradeció al Ángel quién asintió.- Mi hermana y yo hicimos lo que pudimos.

-Y vaya que fue cansado…aún quiero seguir durmiendo.- Luna bostezo tras decir eso.

-Jeje, bueno…tras eso, cuando llegamos tú y las chicas ya habían acabado el asunto…bien hecho Ise-kun.- Sirzches felicitó al joven.- Por cierto, Serafall te manda saludos.

-¿Aún está molesta?- El Maou asintió e Ise sólo suspiró….- Rayos, aún tengo que afrontar ese maratón…- Twilight jaló la manga de su novio con el ceño fruncido.- ¿Qué pasa Twily?

-¿Quién es Serafall?- El tono de voz de la chica puso nervioso al joven…- ¿Otra novia?

-¡No! ¡Sólo una amiga, Serafall es una Maou…jamás se fijará en un chico como yo…sería absurdo!- Twilight no dijo más… mejor habla con Rias, debe obtener más información.- ¿¡Por qué me miras como indicando que no me crees!?

-Jajajaja, bueno… al final llegamos y cuando nos dijeron que lo que creaba la barrera que aislaba la isla fue destruido… traje a mis hombres a que preparen un equipo que reemplace esa gema… .Y de paso he conocido a varias señoritas.

-¡Este tipo es un pervertido!

-¡Sí… de seguro está solterón!

Las palabras de Rarity y Pinkie sacaron una risa a todos tras ver que Azazel si sintió el dolor de esas palabras… Rean suspiró con vergüenza… ¿Por qué aún es amigo de este idiota?

-Dejando a un lado la cruenta verdad… ¿Qué pasó con el resto de sujetos?- la pregunta de Ise hizo que Celestia suspire.

-Los conocidos como Lust, Sloth y Envy están encerrados… ellos son los más peligrosos por decirlo así. Sirzches-san fue muy amable en dejarnos usar sus prisiones para mandarlos ahí ya que aquí no tenemos.

-Los otros tres, Gilda y Trixie están recuperándose en el hospital…s egún los elementos de la armonía ellas dieron su ayuda al final… su castigo será evaluado tras su recuperación y Flash…

-Está en coma.- Esa revelación sorprendió a Ise.- Se halló en su poder las pastillas que fuerzan el despertar de la X-Region… al parecer finalmente su cerebro no aguantó y bueno…

-Entiendo…- Ise sólo pudo sentir pena por este, vio de reojo que Shining se mostraba dolido, no era sorpresa… él estimaba al chico y este viene con lo de ayer…- ¿Habrá cura?

-Déjanos eso a nosotros Ise-kun.- Nightlight se acercó al grupo.- Azazel aquí presente nos ayudará en la investigación.

-Estoy interesado en los descubrimientos futuros.- La mirada de Azazel mostraba que sin duda iba a buscar excusas para evitar el trabajo.- Por cierto… Sona me mandó a decir que por meterte en problemas de nuevo, tu castigo al regresar es ayudar al Consejo Estudiantil un mes.

-¿¡Qué debo qué!?- Ise se mostró horrorizado al oír eso.- ¡Maldita petanko cuatro ojos!... Ok, eso si no sé de donde salió…

Todos se mostraron sorprendidos al ver a Ise actuar así pero Rean soltó una carcajada que el resto de inmediato siguió… hasta Ise. Los tres líderes y Rean fueron capaces de ver el cambio en el joven… había crecido en estas dos semanas…

-Oh es cierto… ¿Y Spike?- Twilight tomó su mano en señal de que está bien.

-En casa… necesita descanso y bueno, tras contarle lo que pasó y lo que hizo no es sorpresa de que esté desanimado.

-Mi hermana y sus amigas le están haciendo compañía, no te preocupes querido.- Rarity sabía que Ise estaba preocupado por el niño.

-¿Y Discord?- Fluttershy rio un poco ante la pregunta. ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Verás Ise-kun… tras lo que pasó, mi hermana y yo decidimos hacerle una prueba al bebé… si bien en base es Discord al mismo tiempo no lo es, es un ser nuevo y créelo o no sus niveles de magia son normales, no hay señal de la energía caótica que tenía.- Ise no creía lo que escuchó ¿En serio?- Pero eso no significa que no necesite vigilancia por lo que se quedará en la isla…

-Y también, tendrá la oportunidad de recibir lo que antes le fue negado.- Luna se cruzó de brazos al decir eso.- Aún no me creo que tus padres hayan aceptado criarlo Fluttershy.

-Oh… bueno, mi mamá deseaba otro hijo y bueno… iban a adoptar de todos modos.- Fluttershy notó la mirada desencajada de Ise.- Así es Ise-san, Discord es de mi familia ahora….

-Al menos cámbienle el nombre…- el castaño suspiró… oh bueno, esto ya es decisión de otros, él cumplió su parte…- Ahm, espero que lo de la escuela no me lo vayan a cobrar…

-Aunque en verdad me enfurece que hayas destruido el edificio central.- Ise bajó la cabeza apenado.- Actuaste por el bien de los demás y el nuestro… no sólo salvaste esta isla y a los elementos de la armonía, nos has demostrado que el mundo es muy grande y necesitamos dejar de estar aislados y por ello mi hermana y yo te damos las gracias.- Ambas mujeres bajaron la cabeza agradecidas mientras el castaño no sabía como reaccionar.

-Por ello, queremos de inmediato establecer los puntos para la alianza con ustedes.- Luna miró a los tres líderes.- Deseamos dar nuestro apoyo a quienes necesitan de este.

-Eso es perfecto… sería bueno hacerlo lo más pronto posible…

-Un minuto Miguel, Ise ve a llamar a Rias de seguro está preocupada.- el castaño se puso azul al imaginar el estado de la pelirroja.- Vayan con él… de seguro necesitará de ayuda.

-Vamos Ise, te vamos a ayudar.- Twilight jaló al joven hacia afuera para que este afronte su destino… el resto fue con ellos, sería interesante de ver.

Al ver que ya no estaban…

-Muy bien, Celestia y Luna hagan lo que deben hacer.- Ambas mujeres asintieron a las palabras de Rean.

-Antes que nada esta es una propuesta que afectará a todos en especial a ustedes, familias presentes de los elementos.

-¿Qué tan importante es madrina?- Cadance miró a la mujer quién suspiró… aquí vamos…

-¿Están dispuestos a dejar que las chicas vayan al exterior?- Esa pregunta marcó el inicio de algo que cambiará todo.

* * *

-Tal vez mejor sigo haciéndome el dormido…

-¡De eso nada, afronta las cosas como hombre!- Twilight le jaló la oreja en señal de que se deje de idioteces.- ¡Llama de una vez!

-¡Si I-nii, habla con Rias-chan!- Pinkie sonaba emocionada por ver a la pelirroja de nuevo.

-¿Cómo será está chica Rias?- Rainbow se mostraba interesada.

Ise suspiró y tomó todo el valor en su ser para iniciar la llamada… al ver que era medio día intuyo que la chica estaba en clase ya que se retomaron las clases ayer y…

 _-¡ISE!-_ el grito de la pelirroja lo hizo erguirse como un militar. En la imagen de llamada se veía a Rias estaba en el salón de su club y sola por alguna razón. _\- ¡Al fin llamas! ¿¡Qué pasó, estás bien!?_

-Rias…

 _-¡Oí de Onii-sama que algo pasó en la isla donde estás!_

 _-_ Rias.

- _¿¡Estás herido, todo terminó bien!?_

-¡RIAS!- el grito de Ise calló a la chica.- Estoy bien, todo terminó bien, ayer no llame ya que dormí todo el día.- La chica suspiró al oír eso.- Lo lamento…

 _-No digas eso… supongo que no lo pudiste evitar, los demás también estaban muy preocupados, nos sorprendió oír que pasó algo en ese lugar._

-Ya luego te cuento todo…- Ise notó que Rias miraba a otro lado, en especial a las chicas a su lado.- Jeje, bueno… hora de las presentaciones… Rias, ella es Applejack, Aj para los amigos va al mismo año que tú.

-Un gusto señorita Rias.- Aj se sacó el sombrero en señal de cortesía, Rias solo sonrió.

 _-No hay necesidad de tanta formalidad, una amiga de Ise es amiga mía y que lindo sombrero.-_ A Rias también le encantaba las películas del viejo oeste.

-Oh, gracias…. es bueno ver que alguien aquí si le gusta mi sombrero.- la rubia miró a Rarity quien le sacó la lengua.

-Ella es Rarity Belle, presidenta o mejor dicho, ex presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil aquí y una gran diseñadora.

-Un gusto conocerla Rias, déjame decir que tu cabello es bellísimo.

 _-Oh, gracias lo mismo digo del tuyo y esa ropa… ¡Me encanta!-_ Rias no dudaba en apreciar la buena ropa.- _Ojalá un día pueda ver tus diseños._

-Eso sería genial…-Rainbow rodó los ojos, que aburrido.

-La del cabello multicolor es Rainbow Dash, la más veloz en la isla y va en primer año.

-¡Y no lo dudes, hola es un placer!- Rias rio un poco, vaya que se notaba confiada.

 _-Me agrada, de seguro a Ayane y a Xenovia les caerá muy bien.-_ Rainbow sonrió al escuchar eso… nuevos retos.

-La que está a su lado es Fluttershy, una de las chicas más dulces que puedes encontrar y también está en primer año.- Fluttershy sonrió tímida.

-Un gusto…- Rias no escuchó lo que dijo…- Oh perdón… es que… bueno… estoy nerviosa.

- _Te entiendo linda… además, aquí tenemos a alguien parecida a ti… bueno, dos a decir verdad.-_ La imagen de Asia y Gasper vino a la mente de Ise y Rias.- _Pero, no temas y seamos buenas amigas.-_ Fluttershy asintió a las palabras de Rias…que bueno, se notaba que era buena chica.

-De seguro ya conoces a…

-¡Hola Rias-chan, que bueno verte de nuevo!- Pinkie interrumpió a Ise y este sólo suspiró al verse interrumpido.

 _-Jejeje, hola Pinkie… que bueno ver que estás llena de energía.-_ Rias en lo poco que habló con ella debió de admitir que hablar con Pinkie Pie podía ser cansado pero nada aburrido.

-Un minuto… ¿Cómo se conocen ustedes dos?- Aj hizo la pregunta que todos tenían… bueno, excepto…

-Porque yo las presente…- Twilight habló sin dudas.- Hola Rias.

- _Twilight me alegro de verte bien, con todo lo que oí temí lo peor, fue frustrante no poder ayudar ya que no sabían que pasaba con exactitud._

-Bueno todos estamos bien y eso es lo importante.- Rias asintió a esas palabras…-Y además… bueno…

-Rias… ¿Hay alguien cerca de ti?- Rias negó con la cabeza a la pregunta de Ise.

 _-No, estoy aquí sola… todos están haciendo sus cosas a parte de lo que se hace aquí, además estoy leyendo un libro de estrategias para futuros Rating Games.-_ Rias mostró el libro, cosa que llamó la atención de Twilight.- _¿Por qué…?_

-Seré directo… es sobre lo que hablamos y…

 _-¿¡En serio!?-_ Rias paso a ver sus costados y al ver que no hay moros en la costa, pasó a ver a Twilight.- _¡Dime que te pidió ser su novia!_

-¿¡QUÉ!?- el grito de las 6 no tardó en oírse… además que Ise suspiró al ver la sutiliza de Rias.

-¿¡Cómo… qué…!?

- _Oh Twilight… Ise aquí presente es un idiota que tarda demasiado en poner sus cosas en orden y más si se trata de sus sentimientos… sin ofender amor._

-Ninguna… ya no importa…- Ise se rindió… ¿Para qué refutar algo que es verdad?

-¿¡Lo sabías todo!?- Rias asintió.- ¿¡De principio a fin!?- Ella volvió a asentir.- ¿¡Por qué no me lo dijiste!?

 _-Porque el idiota aquí presente me pidió que no diga nada, que él deseaba hacer las cosas a su modo…_ \- Twilight miró a Ise con ira, este sólo desvió la mirada mientras el resto reía.- _Bien ahora a lo principal ¿Te pidió ser su novia o no?_

 _-_ Pues… en esas palabras no pero… si, estamos saliendo y bueno…

 _-¡Excelente, ya era hora!-_ la respuesta de Rias desencajo a todos excepto a Ise.- _¡Con esto, ahora tú y yo somos hermanas Twilight… como ya sabrás yo también estoy saliendo con Ise!_

-Si, ya me lo comento todo.- Twilight sólo pudo sonreír al decir eso.- ¿Y qué es eso de hermanas?

 _-Twilight, conoces a Ise… es más denso que una roca ¿Verdad chicas?_

-Si.- El joven abrió la boca para refutar… no pudo.

 _-Ven, no notará cosas a leguas… ya me entienden.-_ Twilight pareció captar.- _Por ello… es que tú y yo seremos los pilares, es decir… las que regulen las cosas para Ise._

-¡Un minuto!

-Guarda silencio/ _Guarda silencio._ \- la voz de ambas fue tan firme que lo callaron… ¿Qué demonios?

-Creo que capto la idea.- Twilight sonrió y eso de ser uno de los pilares significa que es de las dos principales junto con Rias…

 _-He estado leyendo sobre los dragones y no es raro que dos hembras sean las que… controlen las cosas… ya me entiendes.-_ La sonrisa de Rias contagió a Twilight…- _¿Cuento con tu apoyo mi nueva hermana?_

 _-_ Por supuesto hermana… por supuesto.

-¡Hey, no es justo… Twily es mi hermana, no me la pueden robar!- Pinkie abrazó a Twilight y esta le acarició la cabeza mientras Rias reía ligeramente… Ise en cambio…

-¿Es muy tarde para lanzarme de un acantilado?- La mano de Rainbow en su hombro y las miradas de compasión de todas fue su respuesta.- Mierda… debí dejar que me mataran…

-Bueno, agradece que ella es comprensiva Ise y Twilight también, dudo que otras hubieran… tú sabes.- las palabras de Aj hicieron que él suspire.

 _-Me agradas Aj… Ojalá hubiera alguien así en esta casa de locos…-_ La rubia sonrió avergonzada al halago.- _¡Ah, ya es hora que vaya a clases!-_ Rias empezó a tomar sus cosas.- _No duden en llamar más tarde… sólo timbren e iré a mi cuarto a hablar con ustedes… ya saben, aún hay que guardar esto en secreto._

Todos asintieron a las palabras de Rias, esta se despidió y terminó la comunicación. En su lugar… todos miraron Ise quien sonrío complicado.

-¿Ella sabía todo…?- la pregunta de Twilight no fue nada agradable…- No lo creo, me lo ocultaste…

-Bueno… no sabía como lo ibas a tomar… bueno… ni sabía si ibas a aceptar sabiendo que yo…

-Ugh… eres un idiota…- Twilight sólo lo abrazo para luego verlo.- Te lo dije antes… te amo, prefiero mil veces compartirte con unas cuantas que a perderte.- Ise sonrió a esas palabras.- Pero Rias y yo pondremos límites… ni creas que tendrás pase libre.

Ise rio ante esas palabras… bueno, mejor eso a nada… las demás no pudieron evitar ver lo feliz que Twilight se veía… ahora todo estaba…

[Compañero, no es por ser mala onda ni nada pero recuerda que mañana nos vamos]- las palabras de Ddraig hicieron que todas, en especial Twilight pongan una cara de tristeza.

-¿En verdad debes irte…?- la pregunta de Fluttershy tuvo una afirmación de Ise…

-¡Nooooo! ¡No quiero que te vayas!- Pinkie abrazó a Ise con fuerza.- ¡Será aburrido todo sin mi Onii-chan!

-Pinkie… entiende que… tiene una vida afuera y… Rayos…- Aj se bajó el sombrero para ocultar las lágrimas que querían salir.

-Sabíamos que este día llegaría pero no creí que sería tan difícil saber que tu tiempo aquí acabó.- Rarity trató de no soltar lágrimas, el maquillaje se le iba a estropear.

-¡No es justo, con todo lo que hemos pasado…!- Rainbow trataba de llorar, en verdad… Ise se había ganado un lugar en la vida de todas… era un gran amigo.

-Sabes… sabía que te ibas a ir pronto… luego del baile pensé en que pasemos lo último que quedaba juntos… pero te vas mañana.- Twilight trató de contener las lágrimas…- Sé que debes irte… pero… pero no quiero estar lejos de ti…

-Twily…- Ise abrazó a la chica para luego ver a todas.- Vamos, no pongan esas caras… hemos pasado mucho en sólo dos semanas y créanme… han sido dos de las mejores de mi vida.- Todas sonrieron ante esas palabras.- Así que no caras tristes, disfrutemos el día antes de irme.

[Es verdad y no creo lo que voy a decir…]- Todos esperaron las palabras de Ddarig aunque Pinkie parecía ya saber lo que venía.- [Ugh… Abrazo grupal]

Los jóvenes hicieron el abrazo, era difícil creer que en 2 semanas se habían vuelto tan unidos o más unidos… habían pasado tanto y eso… eso era lo que fortaleció la amistad que tenían. Twilight estaba triste de que él se vaya mañana, que su novio se vaya mañana pero al menos aún lo verá en el salón del corazón o con llamar basta aunque le gustaría que fuera distinto pero así es la vida, debe de afrontar lo que la vida les está dando sin remordimientos.

-¡Entonces vamos a pasar el día como se debe!- Pinkie dio las palabras que todos tenían en mente, claro que deben de avisar que van a ir a otro lado a pasar el resto del día.

Todos empezaron a regresar al interior del local, sólo para verse con una imagen algo curiosa. Todos los adultos estaban callados…más las familias de los elementos aquí presentes… Se notaba la expresión seria de las familias de Twilight, Rarity, Pinkie y la del hermano de Aj… ¿Qué pasó?

-Ahm… ¿Qué pasa?- Ise decidió que era hora de romper el hielo que había en el lugar.- ¿Pasó algo?

-Ise-kun… dime la verdad… ¿Qué tan difícil es el exterior?- La pregunta de Celestia lo saco de cuadro.- ¿Es complicado?

-Bueno, no voy a negar que las cosas afuera no son nada fáciles pero… ¿No es superar las adversidades lo que conforma la vida?- Celestia sonrió a las palabras del joven… tenía razón en eso.- ¿Por qué?

-Hemos ya hecho el acuerdo y las cosas que se fijaran en esta nueva alianza con las Tres Facciones…pero hay uno que aún se debe fijar.- Luna miró a las 6 chicas.- Ustedes.

-¿Nosotras?- Fluttershy no entendió a lo que se refería la mujer.- No entendemos…

-Déjenme que yo lo explique….- Sirzches tomó la palabra.- Verán chicas, esta alianza tiene como objetivo ayudar a la educación del inframundo y de también ayudar a esta isla y sus habitantes a tener un estilo de vida mucho mejor.

-Ok… no es por ofender pero eso ya lo teníamos claro…. ¡Hey!

-Guarda silencio y déjalo hablar.- Aj le dio un golpe en la nuca a Rainbow, esta solo hizo un puchero… siempre la tratan mal….

-Como decía…- Sirzches no pudo evitar reír.- Para que eso funcione mejor se necesitan de representantes… personas que muestren el compromiso del grupo para con la Alianza… Ise-kun es alguien quien si bien nos ayuda, no pertenece a ninguno de los bandos pero es una figura representativa por ser el Sekiryuutei.

-Bueno… con tal que no me usen para propagandas políticas…- Ise no quería ser el juguete de nadie en ese campo… odia meterse en esos asuntos.

-Je… bueno, hay representantes de los demonios, ángeles caídos y los ángeles en Kuoh y todos habitan la casa de Ise-kun.- Ise miró al Maou como diciendo que eso es más una invasión…- Por ello, las directoras Celestia y Luna creen que para mostrar no sólo su apoyo a la alianza sino además su participación en ella necesita haber representantes de su autoridad en Kuoh.

-U-Un minuto… ¿Nos están diciendo que…?- Rarity pareció captar lo que insinuaban.

-Escuchen… ustedes 6 tienen objetos de gran poder que si bien es peligroso que salgan, que estén aquí no significa que no vaya a haber peligros, el mundo está cambiando y un día, tal vez estar aquí ya no sea seguro…- Azazel pasó a ver a Rean.- Rean está entrenando a los jóvenes que viven con Ise en Kuoh y por lo que oí de él…. ustedes tienen mucho potencial.

-Es decir que… ¿Nos dan permiso para salir de la isla?- Pinkie miró a las directoras y ambas asintieron.- ¿Podemos ir con I-nii y Rean-san?

-Claro que es su decisión…- Celestia miró a Twilight quien estaba en shock, esta paso a ver a sus padres… ambos sonreían algo tristes.

-Es tu decisión Twilight… decidas lo que decidas, te apoyaremos.

-Siempre supe en mi corazón que ningunos de mis hijos se quedaría en la isla… como madre no puedo evitar sentirme triste de que se vayan pero feliz de verlos crecer.- Twilight sintió que las lágrimas le ganaban…

-Hija… siempre fue tu sueño mostrar tus diseños al mundo ¿Verdad?

-No lo desaproveches Rarity… es tu oportunidad.- Rarity simplemente asintió…

-Papá no pondrá ningún pero… ya lo conoces, él siempre deseó que salgas de esta isla.- Aj rio al escuchar las palabras de su hermano.

-Por cierto Rainbow… tus padres dicen que decidas lo que decidas… lo hagas pensando en tu futuro y si te vas, no olvides escribir.

-Agh… mis padres… siempre tan…- Rainbow sólo se cubrió la cara ante las palabras de Luna.

-En tu caso Fluttershy, tu madre sólo dice una cosa: "Cumple tu sueño". Y que no te preocupes por el nuevo miembro que se encargan de él.- La chica asintió a las palabras de Celestia aunque tenía unas ganas de llorar.

-Mamá… yo…- Pinkie miró a su madre… ella simplemente asintió ya que sabía que su esposo estaría de acuerdo, a fin de cuentas sus 2 hijas mayores ya se habían ido de la isla, aún le queda la menor.- Gracias…

-Entonces… ¿Cuál es la decisión chicas? Debe ser ahora ya que Rean e Ise-kun se van mañana.- Celestia ya intuía la respuesta pero necesitaba la confirmación.

Twilight empezó a pensar las cosas… esta isla era su hogar, aquí nació y ha vivido casi 17 años, aquí está su familia… su vida entera a ocurrido aquí pero siempre deseó ver más allá de esta isla, ver el mundo o al menos ver que hay más allá de este lugar. Ahora, tras ver lo que Ise era capaz y saber todo lo que vivió…. sus deseos de salir eran cada vez más fuertes y más ahora que empezó una relación con él, la idea de ir con él a su hogar es tentadora y más si sus amigas también van a ir… sería un paso enorme en su vida y tras darlo, no hay vuelta atrás. Miró a sus amigas y todas tenían la misma mirada que ella… no se necesitaba de palabras para definir lo que van a hacer porque ya lo saben.

-Sirzches-sama… creo que hablo por todas cuando digo que aceptamos ir a Kuoh.

Esas palabras hicieron que Ise respire más calmado… cuando escuchó de la posibilidad de que ellas, de que Twilight vaya con él a Kuoh, en el fondo esperaba que ella aceptara. Ver como los familiares y conocidos de ellas se les acercaban para dar su soporte a la decisión tomada. Rean pudo ver la expresión algo triste en Celestia y Luna, sabía que ambas apreciaban a las chicas y que bueno, eran sus estudiantes. Ise sintió la mano de Sirzches en su hombro y alzó la mirada para verse con el Maou.

-¿Mi hermana sabe lo tuyo con esa chica?- Sirzches sonó con un tono serio pero nada amenazante, al parecer ya sabe lo de su hermana e Ise.

-Si… ella fue la que me impulso un poco a buscar esto con Twilight… Rias es un gran chica al igual que Twilight.- Ise sólo podía ver como ella se secaba las lágrimas que al fin le ganaron tras ver a su madre llorar.- No lo valgo… no valgo el cariño de ambas, ellas merecen más…

-Pero ellas te eligieron, no sé que estás pasando o que hace que creas tan poco de ti pero si ellas, si nosotros vemos tu valor y determinación… es porque eres especial Ise-kun.- El castaño sonrió a las palabras de Sirzches.

-Gracias… sabes dar buenos consejos.- Sirzches sonrió tras escuchar eso.

-Todo por mi futuro Otouto.- Ise miró complicado al Maou… aún falta mucho para llegar a eso, aún no quiere casarse.- Espero que un día me llames Onii-sama.

-No esperes que eso pase muy pronto…- Ise pudo ver la ligera decepción de Sirzches…. ¿Cuál era la fascinación de Rias y Sirzches de que les digan hermanos mayores? Nunca lo entenderá…

-Por cierto espero que mi madre no explote al saber lo de Rean con esas mujeres.- Ise entendió a lo que se refería… ver a Rean calmar a unas tristes Celestia y Luna… bueno…

-Vale la pena soñar… ¿Verdad?- el Maou no dijo más…conociendo a su madre…

* * *

-¡A ver, ropa…. libros…. recetas de pociones…!- Twilight empacaba sus cosas para tener todo listo mañana.

Las 6 chicas tras acordar que lo mejor era empezar a empacar para descansar hoy temprano ya que según Rean mañana se van temprano. La tarde fueron despedidas y despedidas, todos les deseaban suerte a las chicas. En verdad ellas merecían ver el mundo exterior, habían hecho tanto por la isla que debían ganar experiencias nuevas para así estar listas para el futuro que les depara algo grande. Cuando Spike y las Crusaders oyeron su decisión de irse…. hubo llanto, mucho llanto por parte de las 3 niñas que debieron ser consoladas por Rarity, Aj y Rainbow. En verdad era difícil pero no era un adiós definitivo y que además que con los avances que Azazel iba a dar a la isla sería más fácil comunicarse… Spike por su lado, también se mostraba triste pero estaba decidido a que un día sera más fuerte para salir de la isla por su cuenta tal como ella lo hace, también le pidió a Rarity perdón… la chica no captó el porque de eso pero se notaba que había un cambio en su mirada como si hubiera madurado. No importa lo que fuese, Twilight estaba feliz de ver que su hermano estaba bien y al fin iba a tomar su propio camino.

-Mañana… ya no estaré aquí…- Twilight miró su ahora casi vacía habitación… miró sus muebles y lo poco que había. Pudo ver sus dos muñecos, Sabelotodo y Midnight, el unicornio. Sonrió tras guardarlas en sus cajas… ni loca las iba a dejar ir. Eran sus tesoros y tras cerrar las cajas, se sentó en su cama…

-Me pregunto ¿Por qué Rean-san nos dijo que no nos preocupemos por la cantidad? Aunque no debió decir eso ya que Rarity no dudará en llevar toda su guardarropa…- Twilight rio ante el recordatorio, Rarity corrió como loca para guardar sus cosas… la cara de Rean era digna de retratarse… pobre…

-¿Twily?- La voz de Cadance se escuchó atrás de la puerta.- ¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro Cadance.- La mujer entró a la habitación de la chica y suspiró al ver que ya tenía todo listo.

-Así que… ¿Lista para mañana?

-Si, es raro pensar que hoy… hoy será el último día que tenga aquí por un tiempo.- Cadance sonrió al ver la expresión de la chica.- ¿Así se sintió Cadance, irte de tu hogar?

-Mi única familia en la isla eran mis madrinas y ustedes… no lo fue tanto ya que Shining y yo nos fuimos juntos pero sí… es difícil dejar tu hogar, sabiendo que aquí hay tanto que has visto y vivido.- Twilight asintió para luego suspirar y ver el cielo a través de la ventana.

-Mis padres se lo tomaron… mejor de lo que creí…

-Conoces a tu madre… cuando te vayas será un mar de lágrimas y tu padre bueno… ya debes saber que te considera su princesita aún.- La chica rio ante esas palabras.- Shining, él aún está reacio a la idea pero sabe que no puede decidir tu vida.

-¿Fue al hospital a ver a Flash…?- Cadance asintió…- ¿Cómo está?

-Mal… sabes que él apreciaba al muchacho y siempre tuvo esa ilusión de que tú y Flash estén juntos… claro que yo nunca compartí mucho su punto de vista pero entiendo su dolor, le dolió ver a lo que se prestó a dañar gente inocente solo porque se sintió dolido de que tú no responderías sus sentimientos…- Twilight suspiró al escuchar eso.- No lo culpes… ver que él era tal vez el único varón fuera de la familia más cercano le hizo creer eso.

-Pero Ise es mi novio ahora y yo ya explique como serán las cosas ahí.- Twilight aún recordaba la cara de su hermano y padres cuando informó que Ise era… polígamo.- Tal vez no debí decir nada…

-No… es mejor que lo hayas hecho, la sorpresa futura podría ser peor, además que Ise-kun se ha ganado el cariño de todos… salvó a Spike, salvó a la isla y conmigo es más aún raro, soy descendiente de la hermana de su vida pasada… que raro es todo esto.- Cadance ahora entendía el porqué se sentía tan cercana a Ise, era el alma de este lo que indirectamente la acercaba a él.- Es un buen chico y además, te hace feliz y creo que tus padres no niegan eso… Shining tardará…

-El hermano de Rias aceptó todo más rápido.- Se cruzó de brazos haciendo un puchero tierno pero Cadance sólo negó con la cabeza divertida.- Es la verdad…

-Cada hermano es distinto Twilight… además sé que adoras a Shining.- Twilight no dijo nada, era verdad….- Dale tiempo, tal vez no lo creas pero está agradecido de que Ise salvara a Spike y sabe en el fondo que él te podrá cuidar.

-Lo sé Cadance… lo sé… sabes… me hubiera gustado hablar con Trixie, decirle algo y darle las gracias por su ayuda a última hora pero ni a ella ni a Gilda se nos dio permiso de ver.- Twilight y Rainbow fueron horas antes de la fiesta a ver a esas 2 pero les prohibieron el ingreso.

-Ya sabes que esas 2… a pesar de lo que hicieron al final y las ayudaron deben de pagar por sus acciones, estoy segura que mis madrinas tendrán eso en cuenta.- Cadance sonrió al pensar en lo que ambas mujeres hacen ahora.- Fufufu, de seguro van a querer pasar lo que queda de la noche con Rean-san.- Twilight se sonrojo ante el comentario.

-Cadance por favor… no quiero ni pensar que ellas y el maestro de Ise estén… en eso.- Cadance no pudo evitar reír, sin duda Twilight aún se avergonzaba con esas cosas… es normal, aún no ha explorado ese territorio.

-Oye… un día tú e Ise-kun deberán de unirse para tener hijos.- La mujer estalló en carcajadas al ver el tomate viviente que se volvió la chica.

-¡Cadance, para eso falta un tiempo… recién estamos iniciando!- Twilight trató de alejar la imagen de ella e Ise haciendo eso… "trató" es la palabra clave porque en el fondo le gustaba lo que pensaba…

-¡Jajajaja, está bien pero debes admitir que te agrada la idea!- Cadance decidió dejar ahí la burla, el humo en la cabeza de Twiligh ya era peligroso.- Bueno… vine porque deseo darte la mejor de las suertes Twilight, mañana iremos todos a despedirte a ti y al resto… no importa lo lejos que estemos, siempre podrás contar conmigo.

-Gracias Cadance… sé que es así.- ambas se dieron un abrazo que duro varios segundos, Twilight sabía que podía contar con Cadance para lo que sea, era su hermana en todo menos sangre…- Espero que Shining y tú nos visiten en Kuoh pronto.

-Así será Twily, así será…. por cierto, Ise está abajo con Shining por si acaso…- Twilight abrió los ojos al escuchar eso.

-¿¡Por qué no me lo dijiste antes!?- Twilight salió del cuarto rápidamente ante la expresión divertida de Cadance.

-Porque tu hermano me pidió ganar tiempo… fufufu.- Esta mujer sí que daba miedo….

* * *

Varios minutos antes, Ise había llegado a la casa de Twilight para…. pasar aquí la noche. Su maestro había ido a pasar la noche con Celestia y Luna… no quiere ni pensar que irán a hacer…

[Sabes bien que harán… sólo tratas de negarte la imagen]- Ise gruño ante las palabras de Ddraig.- [¿Qué? No puedes negar que esas dos están…]

 _-No voy a discutir del físico de las novias de mi maestro.-_ Ise terminó la conversación antes de que vaya a más…. no quiere meter las 4 y menos sabiendo como es su maestro.

-¿Quá piensas…?- Shining vigilaba al joven…. cuando Cadance abrió la puerta y lo invitó a pasar sabía que era porque el chico no quería pasar la noche sólo. Cuando su esposa fue a buscar a Twilight… él pidió tiempo, debía aclarar unas cosas con el chico.

-No nada, tenía una charla mental es todo…- Shining no preguntó más… el chico si que era raro.- ¿Y Spike?

-En su habitación durmiendo…. aún necesita reposo tras lo que le pasó…- Shining sabía que el castaño se preocupaba de verdad por Spike.- Cuando se recupere lo ayudaré a entrenar sus poderes… no es bueno que siga sin estar preparado.

-Suena bien…- Ise sabía que su relación con Shining era neutral… no lo odiaba ni le agradaba…- Mira… lo de Flash lo lamento, sé que lo apreciabas mucho.

-Tal vez fue mi culpa, yo alimente sus esperanzas, en verdad deseaba que él y Twily estén juntos.- Shining miró a Ise con seriedad.- Tal vez si ella no te conocía pudo pasar…

-O tal vez nunca pasar nada… Twilight decide su vida.- Ise se cruzó de brazos.- En verdad no vine a discutir sobre supuestos ni nada…. sólo quiero un lugar para pasar la noche, no me siento muy cómodo de dormir sólo últimamente.

-¿Tiene que ver con lo que padeces?- Ise asintió….- Mira, no sé lo que sufres… pero sé que mis padres no te negaran estar acá con tal que no te acerques a la habitación de mi hermana.

-Ni que lo fuera a hacer…- Ise sólo rodó los ojos ante las palabras de Shining, que tipo tan desconfiado.- Respeto a Twilight lo suficiente, además que deseo hacer las cosas bien.

-Más te vale… te lo aseguro Hyoudo, si haces a llorar a mi hermana, me las pagarás.- La mirada de Shining mostraba que no estaba bromeando.

-De eso no te preocupes… nunca le haría daño a ella.- Ise no se mostró intimidado ante esa mirada, ha enfrentado cosas aún peores. Ambos empezaron a oír pasos de la escalera…

-Veo que mi hermana ya baja…- Shining se levantó para luego irse de la sala no sin antes…- Gracias por salvar a mi hermano menor…

-…. De nada… aprecio a Spike…- Shining sólo se fue, dejando a Ise sólo en la sala….

Cuando Twilight llegó al primer piso, vio que su hermano iba a las escaleras… iba a decir algo cuando este sólo le dijo que no suba muy tarde que mañana debe levantarse temprano. Eso sorprendió a Twilight pero agradeció el gesto de su hermano… de hacer el intento.

-Ise….- al ver a la chica, el castaño sonrió.- ¿Qué haces a estas horas?

-Pues me preguntaba si tus padres me dejarían pasar aquí la noche.- Ella lo miró confundido.- Mi maestro estará con Celestia y Luna… tal vez se quede con ellas hasta mañana.- La chica asintió… ya se daba la idea…- Y sabes que últimamente dormir bien es un lujo por lo que…

-Entiendo… hablaré con mi mamá ya que mi papá está en el laboratorio ahora y bueno… de seguro ella dirá que sí aunque pondrá su limitación.- Ise rio ante las palabras de la chica… si, ya se lo imagina.

-No espero menos…- Twilight fue hacia él y se sentó a su lado.- Twily… gracias…

-¿Gracias por qué?- Ise miró sus manos para luego apretarlas con fuerza.

-Porque es gracias a ti y al resto que recordé cosas que había olvidado o que en el peor de los casos, había decidido ignorar.- Twilight sólo lo siguió viendo.- Estar aquí, vivir de una manera distinta a la que he vivido todos estos años me ha hecho sentir esa nostalgia, recordar mis días de niño, esos que eran tan simples y que no había nada que preocuparse más que jugar y demás.- Ise suspiró al recordar esa noche.- Cuando ese día llegó, una parte de mí decidió sellarse… tenía miedo de mostrarme como soy, miedo de acercarme al resto, miedo de lo que era y de las fallas que podría tener… soy alguien común Twily, si no tuviera el Boosted Gear y el alma de Haou sería un chico más que ves pasar por la calle… tal vez hubiera crecido como los demás, esa hubiera sido mi vida.- Twilight tomo la mano de Ise y este devolvió el gesto.- La vida tuvo otros planes para mí… si bien ya no me quejo, no puedo evitar pensar que hubiera pasado de ser normal pero al mismo tiempo, sé que no te hubiera conocido a ti, a Rias o a mis amigos, no sería capaz de ver y vivir lo que ha pasado y ese simple pensamiento hace que agradezca lo que me ha pasado y lo que estoy viviendo ahora. Estoy feliz de ser el Sekiryuutei, de ser el Rey Supremo… de ser yo…. de ser Hyoudo Issei, feliz de ver que tengo amigos en los que puedo confiar y que tengo que gente como tú y Rias a mi lado.

Twilight sólo puso su cara sobre el hombro de Ise y soltó unas lágrimas de felicidad, ya que Ise apreciaba que ella esté aquí con él pero también de tristeza al ver que le robaron su infancia y la oportunidad de una vida normal, por eso iba a estar con él y darle la mejor vida que pueda, sabe que como humana tal vez tenga sus limitaciones pero las superara para estar con él, superará esos límites. Alzó la vista para verlo y no dudó en juntar sus labios con los de él… el beso inicio suave pero con cada segundo aumentó la intensidad… Twilight sintió el ligero mordisco de su novio en su labio haciendo que suelte un ligero gemido… le estaba gustando… le gustaba probar sus labios… jugar con su lengua… sentirse deseada… nunca creyó que sentiría esto, una parte de ella le decía que siga que no se detenga, que lleguen hasta el final pero no, no quería apresurar nada y mucho menos aquí en su casa. Ise pareció notar lo que ella estaba pensando y puso sus instintos bajo control… que bueno que ha logrado recuperar la compostura.

-Mejor lo dejamos ahí, no sería bueno que me deje llevar.- Ise se acomodó en su lugar al tener un parte de él algo complicada.

-Sí… mejor dejémoslo ahí…- Twilight sabía que un día iban a llegar a eso pero primero debe ganar más confianza y también soltarse un poco más.

-Twily… todo lo que te dije es verdad, sé que afuera será distinto, que será difícil para ti y el resto pero te lo aseguro… tienes mi apoyo incondicional y te aseguro que el de mis amigos también, ya que sin ustedes serán amigos.

Twilight sonrió a las palabras de Ise, sabía que era hora de irse a descansar… que mañana era el día. Tras darle un beso más a Ise, Twilight le deseo las buenas noches para luego subir las escaleras para informar a su mamá que su novio dormirá en el sofá… obviamente la mujer aceptó aunque lamentaba que no le haya avisado antes para ponerle un colchón pero en fin… mañana, se acababa una aventura y un modo de vida para algunos… En verdad desea ver de nuevo a Rias frente a frente, la extraña mucho.

* * *

Aj empaco todo y estaba decidida a llevar arbolitos de manzanos para plantar. Su hermana no se despegaba de ella, quería estar con ella hasta el final.

Rarity final me guardó toda su ropa, el gran número de maletas era indicativo de que iba a llevar mucho, sus padres y Swetie Belle rieron al ver eso.

Pinkie guardaba velozmente lo que le faltaba, de ningún modo se iba a ir sin su cañón de fiestas. Una nueva vida les espera mañana… eso amerita una fiesta cuando lleguen a su nueva casa.

Rainbow guardó lo justo y necesario, su ropa y artículos valiosos… miró de reojo la foto que tenía desde niña con Gilda y sonrió al verla… Ojalá le pasen su mensaje… aún así, le puede escribir, está muy emocionada por ver exterior.

Fluttershy finalmente tenía todo listo, ropa y demás… miró al cachorrito que se mostraba confuso de todo esto pero ella le decía que mañana van a su nueva casa. ¿Cómo será el exterior? Sólo hay un modo de averiguarlo.

Ise miraba el techo de la sala, ya todos dormían y… bueno, Azazel dijo que esperaba su regreso mañana con el resto, sonrió al recordar todo lo que vivió aquí, esta isla tenía ahora un lugar en su corazón… esta isla siempre sería especial pero era hora de volver a casa. Pero volver no significa que todo sea igual, esto era el inicio de algo nuevo.

* * *

 **Celestia y Luna**

-Así que… A fin de cuentas estas gemas son…

-Copias, intentos de alguien por querer crear objetos que se asemejen a los Elementos de la Armonía.- Celestia miraba las destruidas gemas que tenía en frente.

Ahora mismo, ella, su hermana y Rean estaban en la casa de ambas. Ambas deseaban pasar lo que quedaba del tiempo con él pero claro, como es costumbre, él prioriza el trabajo o la situación que tienen en frente. Además que tras saber que él y Cadance descienden de la hermana de Haou… hizo que una parte de él en verdad se sorprenda de que desciende de una línea ancestral pero más allá de eso, nada nuevo… Ambos decidieron que las reliquias se quedan con Ise, en teoría son suyas…

-Al parecer cada una aumentaba una emoción en especifico, una basada en los pecados capitales… No sé como pero fueron un intento bueno de quien las creó.- Luna sabía que esto fue planeado con detalles y…- Tal vez sea obra suya…

-¿Qué cosa?

-Algo que mi hermana y yo hemos tenido en mente pero no tenemos pruebas, por ahora lo dejaremos en sospecha y haremos unas investigaciones.- Celestia suspiró al decir eso.- Mañana te vas…

-Sabes que sí… No puedo desligarme más de mis deberes con la Alianza y con los chicos bajo mi cargo.- Ambas mujeres sonrieron al oír eso.- Aunque saben que ya no me desligare de ustedes… a pesar de la distancia y todo eso.

-Porque te castraremos si lo haces.- Celestia hablo con un tono amenazante y el hombre sintió escalofríos, no bromea.- Pero Rean… No te traje a nuestra casa sólo para hablar de este tema.

-¿No?- Ambas mujeres se miraron para luego ver con rabia al idiota enfrente suyo.- ¿Chicas?

-¡Idiota, capta de una vez que deseamos pasar la noche contigo!- Luna se levantó de su asiento furiosa pero muy roja.

-¿¡AH!? ¿¡Qué dicen!?

-Oh por Dios Rean… ¿En verdad crees que tras todos estos años y lo de recién, dejaremos que te vayas sin haber consolidado lo nuestro?- Celestia se levantó también y camino a él de una manera… sensual.- Rean… Hoy queremos ser tuyas.

Rean trago duro… La idea de hacerlo con ellas, dos bellas mujeres pero sabía que ambas tenían un… compromiso, un contrato que impedía que ellas tengan placer carnal porque de hacerlo, perderían sus grandes poderes mágicos y…

-Rean, ya han pasado 30 años desde que hicimos ese contrato y hace un año que ya somos libres de este…- Luna se cruzo de brazos.- Ya alcanzamos el epitome de la magia que ese contrato nos da y ya somos libres de estar con quien queremos…

-¿Cómo….?- Rean escuchó bien… ya podían…

-¿Qué dices Rean, quieres que Luna y yo…?- Celestia susurro de tal manera que…

Bien, aclaraciones… Rean ha tenido una relación antes en su juventud y sabe lo que es el cuerpo de una mujer, bueno de 2 ya que hubo algo antes de su relación que…. ¡detalles sin importancia, cosas de juventud! Rean no ha estado con nadie por 15 años, es un hombre que ha sabido separar las tentaciones pero que esas dos vengan… que estas dos bellas mujeres vengan y le ofrezcan eso es…

-N-No olvides que serías el pri-primero para ambas.- Luna dijo eso con vergüenza… A la mierda la lógica… Rean se levantó y miró a ambas…

-¿Aquí o en una habitación?- ambas se sonrojaron al oír eso… Era hora…

Celestia tomo la mano de Rean y lo llevo al siguiente piso, Luna los seguía de cerca… dijo eso pero ahora estaba de los nervios. Llegaron a la habitación más grande de la casa… se nota que ambas ya tenían esto planeado, era obvio… La cama era grande para soportar a más de 2 y…

Celestia no perdió tiempo y lo beso, beso que demostraba todo el deseo que tenía guardado. Si bien se sorprendió un poco al inicio, reaccionó de inmediato y devolvió dicho beso, esta vez usando la experiencia que tuvo en el pasado… sabía como jugar con la lengua de la mujer para hacerla gemir y ver que logro su objetivo basto para que….

Luna al ver eso, noto que Rean ya estaba entrando en el humor. Ver eso hizo que su entrepierna tenga un hormigueo… Hora de actuar. Se acercó a él por la espalda y desde atrás toco su entrepierna. Rean rompió el beso con Celestia al sentir la mano de Luna en dicha zona. Celestia al ver eso, sonrió… su hermana estaba entrando en el juego y eso la emociona… Se quitó la parte de arriba de sus ropas dejando a la vista algo que estaba bien oculto… los pechos de Celestia eran dignos de ser llamados una obra maestra…. El equilibrio entre pezones rosas y el resto era…

Ver que ella le asentía le hizo entender que… No dudo en tocar uno de ellos, sin duda eran suaves y flexibles… Ver la expresión de la mujer, hizo que el lado de él que salía durante el sexo sea libre.

-¿Sensible Celestia?- el tono juguetón de Rean la sorprendió pero por alguna razón la excito.- Tu igual Luna…- La mujer reaccionó.- ¿Qué deseas hacer ahora?

-Yo…- Luna se sentía incapaz de hacer frente a la mirada de Rean, esos ojos rojos… la excitaban… ella quería…- La-Lamerlo…- estaba roja de la vergüenza al decir eso y hasta Celestia se sorprendió.- ¿Puedo…?

Rean se alejó de ellas y se sentó en la cama, como indicando que es cosa suya… ambas se vieron las caras y asintieron… Luna optó por desvestirse toda… Sentía que se iba a morir pero se decidió… Lo hará. Su cuerpo en términos de curvas no estaba al nivel de Celestia pero tenía su propio encanto, su piel de tez bronceada era digna de ver. Sus pechos más pequeños que las de su hermana tenían pezones más oscuros pero igual de apetecibles… Ver su zona baja era prueba de que sin duda su cabello es natural, así como el de Celestia aunque ella lo tiene celeste ahí… sin los mechones rosas.

Al ver que estaban sin nada, Rean se quito el polo que llevaba y se dejo el resto, como diciéndole a ambas, es su tarea. Luna fue la primera en acercarse, lo beso unos segundos para luego ir hacia dicha zona…. Celestia se sentó al lado de él, mostrando sus pechos como ofreciéndolos… Rean no lo pensó dos veces y tomó en sus labios unos de los pezones de la mujer que al sentir la nuevas sensación dio un ligero grito debido a su inexperiencia. Celestia trataba de no gemir pero la forma en que los lamia y chupaba, además del jugueteo de su mano con el otro pecho era…

-Hermana…- Oír a su hermana gemir hizo que Luna se decida, hora de…- ¡Kya!- Ver lo que iba a tomar su virginidad ya listo fue un susto ligero… ¿Así eran? Vaya… que rara era esta parte del hombre.- O-Ok… ahí voy…

Luna sacó su lengua y dio la primera lamida, una que le dio a Rean un ligero cosquilleo pero siguió con su trabajo. Luna sintió que… Volvió a lamer, esta vez pensando que lamia una paleta helada. Arriba, abajo… el movimiento si bien era torpe y timido al inicio, tomo más confianza al sentir que a su amado le gustaba. Celestia podía sentir que a Rean le estaba gustando eso, lamía con más fuerza como tratando de no caer en el placer. Sentir que uno de sus pezones era mordido y el otro era pellizcado hizo que suelte un gemido mayor. Luna alzó la vista para ver que pasaba sin dejar su trabajo… ver que Celestia gemía sin control hizo que se excite, paso su mano a su entrepierna para calmar el hormigueo que tenía… sentir lo húmedo que estaba la sorprendió… ¿Será una pervertida?

-Luna…- Rean dejo su trabajo para darle a Celestia un respiro, se notaba que la pobre estaba siendo dominada.- Creo que lamer ya no basta.

-¿¡Eh!?- Luna se sonrojo a esa implicación… ¿Acaso…?

Trago duro y miró lo que debía poner en su boca ¿Cabrá? Lo tomó en su mano y abrió la boca para luego meterlo… Raro… es una sensación rara pero… ¿Por qué la excita? Empezó a mover la cabeza, sabía que debía hacer… la teoría la sabe. Movió su cabeza lentamente para acostumbrarse, poco a poco tomo más velocidad…. Incluso empezó a mover su lengua para dar mayor placer.

-Vaya Luna… ver que pones tanto énfasis.- Celestia bajo con su hermana, sentía que las piernas no tenían fuerza, estuvo cerca de… Y solo con eso…

Celestia decidió ayudar a su hermana, ver que su hermana tenía la boca llena la hizo ir por la zona más baja y lamer para dar apoyo. Rean sintió eso y no se espero que Celestia iría a esa zona, siempre fue la más atrevida. Celestia jugaba con ambos mientras Luna movía la cabeza con más energía. Celestia toco el hombro de su hermana y le hizo una seña… ¿turnos…? Ok, suena bien. Luna dejó lo que tenía en la boca y cambió con su hermana. Ahora era Celestia la que lo tenía en la boca y Luna ahora era la que jugaba con esos dos… Sonrió al escuchar las reacciones de Rean. Ambas al escuchar sus reacciones sabían que le gustaba y lo que no…

Hicieron ese juego de intercambios por varios minutos, ambas ya habían agarrado confianza y… Al parecer Rean ya esta cerca al límite. Celestia susurró algo a su hermana y esta se sonrojo pero asintió. Rean vio como ambas ponían su miembro entre sus pechos… ¡eso es jugar sucio! Ambas al ver y escuchar su reacción sintieron una mayor una excitación, ver que él disfrutaba esto las hacía sentirse… Bien, hasta el punto de decir que más confiadas en su propia condición como mujeres.

-Vamos Rean… déjalo salir…

-No lo contengas.

Ambas ya hablaban de modo sensual, maldito sea el movimiento que hacen porque se siente tan bien… Siempre ha estado orgulloso de su resistencia pero 15 años le pasa la factura a uno y…

-¡Ngh!- Rean no lo pudo contener, dejo salir toda la excitación contenida sobre ellas… Ambas se sorprendieron.

Celestia miró el líquido sobre con curiosidad, Luna lo hacía con una gran vergüenza… La mayor vio la textura, hasta lo lamio ante la sorpresa de la menor pero al ver que no tenía cara de asco hizo que la curiosidad le gane y repita lo que vio. Ver como esas dos se limpiaban con sus lenguas el rastro del líquido fue… Celestia sonrió de manera divertida al ver que ya estaba listo para otro round.

-Veo que tu resistencia viene a este rubro también.- Rean rio nervioso.- Bien… Adelante Luna.

-¿Y-Yo…?- La mujer no creyó lo que escuchó. – Pero… creí que tú ibas a…

-Tú lo has amado más tiempo que yo… es lo justo…- Celestia acarició la cabeza de Luna.- Adelante… Yo puedo esperar, viste que él durará varios rounds.- Rean se sonrojo a esa implicación, era verdad….

-Ok… Rean…- Luna se puso en la cama para luego echarse y mostrar su lugar más secreto. Ver lo húmedo que estaba era… digno de ver.- Sé mi primera vez…

-Je, siempre has sido muy tímida Luna.- Celestia rio ante las palabras de Rean y se puso a un lado para ver todo, que no participe no significa que no acumule información.

Rean se acomodó entre las piernas de ella, ver lo nerviosa que estaba le hizo recordar esa vez que…. No…. Ella no viene al caso, Luna es distinta… es una chica que si bien es de carácter, es tierna y tímida con los que es más cercana. Ver sus ojos azules, ver como lo miraba lo hizo entender que ella en verdad lo amaba… ella sintió que cada parte de su cuerpo estaba tenso… había oído que dolía la primera vez y…

-Luna…- Ella salió de su trance y miró a Rean.- Tranquila… sólo será un segundo…- él tomo su mano y ella la tomó con fuerza, como tomando fuerza.- Luna… Te amo.- la chica sonrió con unas lágrimas y…

-Y yo a ti…- Al decir eso, Rean la beso… luego de ello, empezó a introducirse en ella.- Ngh…- Sentir que algo ajeno a su cuerpo entraba era fastidioso. Sentir que su pureza fue alcanzada hizo que se prepare, solo un empujón y…- ¡AH!- Sentir que su pureza era desgarrada totalmente hizo que grite un poco… duele, duele mucho… pero ese dolor era prueba de que al fin ella y Rean estaban… sonrió a pesar del dolor mientras abrazaba a Rean quien trataba de darle tiempo a que se acostumbre.

Celestia al ver como su hermana ya no era virgen y ver como ella se quejo, le hizo pensar… ¿Dolerá cuando le toque? Ver como Rean la besaba y la trataba de calmar le hizo sonreír, sin duda era un buen hombre… se sentía dichosa de amar a alguien así pero envidiar a la primera que estuvo con él… eso ya no importa… Ver que Rean besaba el cuello de su hermana la hizo tratar de calmar el hormigueo en su entrepierna con sus dedos… como desea su turno y más al oír a su hermana gemir con solo unos movimientos pequeños hizo que ponga atención.

Luna se sentía ya más cómoda, había un ligero dolor pero pasara… sabe que Rean debe de estar aguatando y no desea prohibirle eso más. Lo miró y le dio el asentimiento que él esperaba. Rean sabía que ella lo hacía para que él no se contenga más… Recuerda, lento y con cuidado… debe dejar que se acostumbre. Inicio lento, ella se quejo un poco pero era normal… Luna sentía una mezcla entre dolor y placer… y el placer estaba ganando terreno. Mucho terreno ya que empezaba desear más velocidad… Los gemidos de la mujer le hicieron entender que podía ir un poco más rápido. Luna ahora gemía sin signos de dolor, sentir el placer de ser mujer era algo que deseó desde que lo conoció… ser de él y de nadie más. Luna sintió como Rean jugaba con sus pechos en medio del movimiento, hasta sintió como jugaba con sus pezones que se endurecían por el contacto. Agarró con fuerza las sabanas, el placer le estaba quitando el juicio… se siente bien, se siente increíble.

Rean sintió como el interior de ella no solo se estrechaba más sino que era más húmedo y cálido… Verla con esa expresión, esas lágrimas que ahora no parecían importarle a la mujer le hizo recordar porque ama a esta mujer… Era como la Luna en el cielo, bella y misteriosa… llena de secretos pero a veces olvidada e incomprendida. Ella era su Luna, de él y de nadie más… Ese sentimiento hizo que Rean vaya más rápido, Luna gritó por el placer… Ver como Rean la miraba notaba que él no la quería dar a nadie, que ella era de él y era así, ella lo amaba a él y sólo a él. Luna sintió que algo iba a… Estaba cerca de…

-R-Rean… voy… voy a….- Era su primera vez e iba a tener un orgasmo… ¿Era una pervertida o acaso la mirada de Rean hizo que ella…?- Yo…

-Luna…- Rean también estaba cerca, parece que si… está ligeramente fuera de práctica.- ¿Dónde…?

-Adentro… sabes que… si pasa, lo aceptare…- Luna aferró sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de Rean.- Hazlo… Lo quiero…- Rean no puso peros, en verdad… si pasaba y ella quedaba embarazada, lo iba a aceptar. Dio los últimos movimientos, Luna sintió que ella estaba a punto de… - Rean…. ¡REAN!- Luna sintió como el último movimiento la llevo al primer orgasmo de la noche… Rean la abrazo mientras ella sentía que su cuerpo trataba de calmar las convulsiones hechas por la onda de placer.

Luna estuvo así varios segundos para luego finalmente calmarse, sintió que el cuerpo ya no le respondía… se sentía en las nubes, por así decirlo. Rean le dio un último beso que ella acepto antes de salir de ella… Cuando lo hizo, la mujer sintió una sensación de vacío… raro… se podía ver la sangre que era muestra de su virginidad en la cama… ella trato de decir algo pero no pudo, se sentía exhausta… debe descansar un poco.

-Wow… Rean…- Luna suspiraba… mejor de lo que imagino…- Ahora le toca a… mi hermana.

Rean sonrió, acarició la cabeza de Luna y ella cerró los ojos para descansar un poco. Paso a ver a Celestia, se sorprendió al ver que la mujer trataba de satisfacerse sola… Vaya imagen.

-Nunca te creí de ese tipo Celestia.- Rean sonrió bromista y la mujer le lanzo la almohada a la cara.- Jajaja… vamos.

-Hmph… Eso no es algo que le dices a una mujer.- ella se dio la vuelta para no verlo. Sentir que él besaba su cuello la hizo flaquear.- Rean….

-Veo que estás húmeda.- Sintió que en efecto estaba mojada.- ¿Acaso tus dedos no lograron su objetivo o…?- Introdujo un dedo en ella haciéndola gemir.- ¿Deseas algo más?

-Rean… no seas cruel…- Celestia sentía como él jugaba con ella.- Yo… quiero que me hagas tuya…- Celestia sintió como su cuello era besado…- ¡Dios, Rean!

-Veo que tu cuello aún es sensible, no imaginas mi sorpresa cuando lo descubrí eso de casualidad hace años.- La mujer se sonrojo, fue un accidente vergonzoso.- Entonces… ¿Cómo deseas iniciar?- él sabía que no podía repetir lo de hace poco con Luna, decidió pedir su opinión, era lo justo.

-Ahm… El sillón…- Celesia señaló el mueble cerca a la cama.- Quiero…. Quiero…

-¿Sí…?- Ella desvió la mirada, odia ser ella la tímida…

-Quiero ir arriba.- Rean rio a su petición para luego besarla.

-Como desees… "Princesa".- La mujer se sonrojo, odia que ese apodo que él le dio años atrás aún la ponga así… Rean la tomo de la mano y la llevo al mueble.

Tras acomodarse, Rean le dio el asentimiento a Celestia quien tomo aire y se puso en las piernas de Rean. Sentir el miembro de Rean cerca a su entrepierna la puso nerviosa… Miró de reojo a su hermana, ella estaba echada de un lado, viendo todo… Se nota cansada pero satisfecha… ¿Ella acabará igual?

-¿Nerviosa?

-No soy de piedra… Rean, sabes que cuando era joven… me rendí a la idea de que…

-Hey…- Rean toco la mejilla de ella… quito la lágrima que salió de su ojo.- Te amo… Tal como dijiste, deseo estar contigo y eso basta.

-Rean…- Celestia tomo la mano en su mejilla con la suya… disfruto el tacto y…- Te amo… gracias por hacerme feliz.- Celestia se acomodó y se acomodo… tratando de poner todo en su lugar, al ver que ya estaba en posición… empezó a bajar las caderas lentamente.- Ngh… Es… más complicado de lo que creí…

-Con paciencia….- Rean tocó sus pechos y los masajeo, tratando de alejar el dolor de ella.- Tranquila.

-Lo sé…- Celestia volvió a tomar aire y volvió a bajar un poco las caderas… sentir el fastidio no era bonito pero era parte de lo que debía pasar.- Un poco más…- Sentir que su pureza era tocada, la hizo tomar aire una vez más para luego bajar con fuerza y sentir que esta sea desgarrada la hizo gritar del dolor. Rean la abrazo y ella hizo lo mismo…. Dolía, eso no lo iba a negar pero saber que ahora ella es una con Rean hace que ese dolor valga la pena.- Ya… Ya está…

-Calma… - Rean acarició su cabeza, ella sonrió por el gesto… Lo vio y lo beso, tratando de alejar el dolor que sentía… sentir que era besada en el cuello, el pecho, sus labios… la hizo sentirse amada y afortunada. Rean notó que ella movía un poco las caderas para acostumbrase.- No comas ansías.

-Pero… quiero iniciar.- Celestia quería moverse, sentirse mujer… Rean suspiró, esta mujer…. Tomó la cadera de ella y le dijo que vaya lento. Ella asintió y comenzó…

Luna que veía todo no podía creer que hace minutos ella estuvo así, ver como la sangre de la virginidad de su hermana se mezclaba con el líquido que salía de ella… era excitante. Oír a su hermana empezar a gemir la hizo prestar más atención… si bien en su caso fue Rean quien tomo las riendas, se notaba que su hermana era la que ponía el ritmo. Ver como movía sus caderas, más por instinto, en busca de placer la hizo ver con más atención.

Celestia movía sus caderas hacia arriba y abajo con más velocidad, inicio lento pero ahora lo hacía con más velocidad en busca de placer, claro que tener a Rean lamiendo sus pechos no ayuda a que ella tenga control o cordura. Rean sabía que Celestia era más suelta que su hermana y se dejaría llevar más rápido, Celestia notó que él la veía… se detuvo y lo miro para luego tocar su frente con la suya…. Rio al ver Rean la miraba confundido… Movió las caderas un poco como diciendo que él haga algo, ella en verdad solo quería alargar esto, estar con él lo más que pueda… Rean pareció entender eso y la beso, ella lo acepto y cuando sintió que él se movía… se acomodo y empezó a tratar de acomodar su ritmo con el de él… Sentir que su interior se estremecía con cada movimiento la hacia feliz. Celestia siempre sintió culpa de haberse enamorado de la persona que su hermana amaba, su primer amor. Pero no lo pudo evitar, ver como él la trataba a pesar de sus constantes bromas, tratarla como una amiga más, enseñarle cosas que no sabía… día a día sintió que su corazón latía por él… cuando se lo dio a Luna, vio la cara de horror de su hermana… Paso tiempo antes de que acuerden en compartir y ahora lo estaban haciendo. Tras todo lo que pasó, se alegra de que haya sido así… Ama a Rean y eso basta para que… acepte todo.

Rean miraba a la mujer, notar como sus ojos brillaban al sentirse amada le hizo recordar porque la amaba. Si bien su relación inicial era algo tensa debido a sus personalidades, ella nunca dudaba en mostrarse como es… con errores y virtudes, era bella por dentro y fuera. Era como el sol, disfrutabas verlo y te hacía sentir cálido… Ella era su sol y no se la iba a entregar a nadie… nadie. Tomo a Celestia con más firmeza de las caderas y empezó a ir con más velocidad, ella gimió de placer mientras gritaba su nombre… su voz diciendo su nombre con ese tono era música para él. Sintió que ella estaba cerca de terminar, sentir que era más estrecha hizo que él mismo contenga su propia impulso. Celestia notaba que Rean la quería declarar como suya, que ella no fuera a ningún lado. Suspiró al ver que era un hombre celoso… ella no irá a ningún lado… ella es sólo de él. Celestia se movió más rápido, estaba cerca y él también… quería sentirlo ese placer… ser de él.

-Rean… un poco más…

-Celestia, voy a…

-Sí… Adentro… Adentro.- Celestia deseaba en secreto quedar embarazada, ese era su sueño y lo quería cumplir.- Celestia se aferró a Rean, un poco más…. Un poco más.- Rean…. Rean… ¡REAN!- Celestia sintió el orgasmo que él le dio y el calor que se adentraba en ella. Cayó sobre él tratando de respirar, dejar que el placer se vaya.

Rean beso el cuello de la mujer, ella gimió al tacto… bien, si así desea jugar. Celestia se acercó al cuello de Rean y lo besó en dicha zona con tal fuerza que dejó marca. Rean la miró sorprendido, ella sonrió con gracia.

-¿¡Y eso!?

-Pueeees, es lo justo… Besaste mi cuello.

-¡Pero no deje marca, sabes que esto no se irá de la noche a la mañana!- Celestia sonrió más, maldita sea… ese lado suyo le encanta pero lo saca de quicio.- Ahora debo de…. ¡Woah!- Ambos vieron que Luna estaba lamiendo a Rean en… - ¡Luna!

-Ahm… Quiero otro round.- Luna se puso al lado de él y lo miró con ternura… esa mirada.

-Jo, veo que estás listo para otro round mi amor.- Celestia sintió que estaba listo de nuevo, él seguía dentro de ella.- ¡Bien, vamos Luna!

-¡Sí!

-¡Un segundo, al menos denme 10 minutos!- Vio como ambas le sonreían de una manera nada santa… oh demonios acaba de despertar a dos monstruos.- Chicas…

-Rean~ Hoy no duermeeeeees~- La voz y respuesta de ambas le hizo entender que… será una suerte caminar mañana. Pero ese es el precio de amar a dos mujeres tan opuestas pero tan bellas como el Sol y la Luna.

* * *

Insertar canción: Trust you (TV edit) – Yuna Ito

A iniciar de sonarse la canción, vemos a Hyoudou Issei y a Twilight Sparkle que toman caminos separados mediante que la pantalla se divide en dos escenas en medio de una pared justo antes que el primer verso de la canción comienza a ser interpretado.

Hana wa kaze ni yure odoru you ni. Ame wa daichi wo uruosu you ni

(Como las flores bailan en el viento. Así como la lluvia humedece la tierra.)

Y en una de ellas vemos a Issei que se encuentra viendo un paisaje de un lago cercano hacia un jardín con flores mientras camina pensante de lo que ha pasado desde ha perdido a sus padres hasta la actualidad.

Kono sekai wa yori soi ai ikiteru no ni

(A través de este mundo que se nutre de la interdependencia)

Issei adentrado de sus pensamientos ve el lago en su caminar y se refleja algunas aventuras que ha pasado antes y mediante con quienes conoce.

Naze hito wa kizutsuke au no

(¿Por qué la gente se lastima entre sí?)

Pero el castaño recuerda esos duros momentos de culpa y de derrota mientras ve que hay una especie de portal que estaba completamente oscuro.

Naze wakare wa otozureru no

(¿Por qué tenemos que despedirnos?)

Y recuerda un duro adiós de alguien que conoció hace tiempo mientras que camina hacia ese portal oscuro mientras seguía recordando esa dura despedida.

Kimi ga tooku ni itte mo mada. Itsumo kono kokoro no mannaka

(Incluso si te encuentras lejos. En lo más profundo de este corazón)

Ahora vemos en una especie de salón a Twilight quien se encuentra leyendo un libro con una sola mano mediante que sus amigas la observan a la distancia, un tanto preocupadas por algo que pasó recientemente mientras que su compañera saca una especie de amuleto que le recuerda a alguien.

Ano yasashii egao de umetsukusareta mama

(Que está completamente lleno por esa gentil sonrisa)

Y en un reflejo de pensamiento se muestra el rostro de Issei en ese amuleto quien mostraba una verdadera sonrisa, haciendo que Twilight llore recordando al castaño quien no quería que se alejara de ella y que siguiera a su lado.

Dakishimeta kimi no kakera ni Itami kanjite mo mada tsunagaru kara

(Las piezas de ti que aún aprieto todavía a pesar del dolor están unidas, así que)

Y ese amuleto que tenia Twilight le cae una lagrima de su rostro mediante que brilla con luz propia mientras se dirige hacia una pared para abrir una especie de portal que emite bastante luz, que de otro lado del mismo Issei se percata de ello mientras suavemente dice el nombre de la chica y comienza a correr, y del otro lado del portal Twilight hace lo mismo y comienza a correr sorprendiendo a sus amigas y dos mujeres un tanto mayores que ellas.

Shinjiteru yo mata aeru to I'm waiting for your love

(Creo que volveremos a encontrarnos de nuevo y espero por tu amor)

Mediante que Issei y Twilight se acercan más y más hacia el portal, literalmente cerca entrelazan sus manos y un gran destello de luz hace un cambio de escena que la cámara muestra un gran cielo que rápidamente se cambia a un gran campo de flores que varios pétalos son levantados por el viento mostrando a la pareja unida.

I love you. I trust you

(Yo te amo. Confío en ti)

Y vemos a Issei y Twilight que están juntos y compartiendo un romántico beso mediante que los diversos pétalos de flores los rodean.

Kimi no kodoku wo wakete hoshii

(Deseo que compartas conmigo tu soledad)

Tomados de la mano, Issei y Twilight caminan por el sendero de ese campo de flores mediante que la cámara hace un acercamiento hacia el amuleto que tiene la chica en la mano que tenia libre mientras lo aprieta.

I love you. I trust you

(Yo te amo. Confío en ti)

Y mediante que se sigue viendo ese amuleto que tiene en la mano Twilight, repentinamente se encuentra en una especie de gran salón con un vestido violeta claro con destellos brillantes y ve que estaba dentro de una especie de baile mediante que en una mesa se encuentra Rean conversando sobre sus aventuras con Luna y Celestia acabando una especie de fantasía que ella veía en su mente y la disfrutaba.

Hikari demo yami demo

(Incluso en la luz y en la oscuridad)

Pero al notar que ese alguien no estaba, Twilight busca un asiento para sentarse y comienza a ponerse cabizbaja, triste y a punto de soltar lagrimas, pero ve que una mano se extiende con su palma abierta como si la invitara a bailar.

Futari da kara shinji aeru no

(Porque estamos los dos juntos, podemos creer entre sí)

Y mediante que Twilight levanta su rostro ve que en frente de ella se encuentra Issei quien se encuentra vestido en un traje formal adecuado para este tipo de fiesta haciendo que la chica limpie un tanto sus lagrimas y sonríe mientras acepta la invitación a bailar del castaño.

Hanasanaide

(No te alejes de mí)

Y los dos chicos a su ritmo comienzan a bailar una especie de vals mientras que la cámara se aleja de la pareja que continua bailando mientras se acaba la canción de fondo.

* * *

 **Ahm... [ve con** **vergüenza** **a todas] Yo...**

 **Twilight: ¡Pe-Pervertido! [Le lanza una silla] ¿¡Esto era lo que no queríamos que vieramos!?**

 **Fluttershy: Oh my... [Cae al suelo desmayada]**

 **Rainbow: Intenso..** **.**

 **Aj: Y Bien... profundo...**

 **Rarity: No puede ser... yo... una dama... leer esto... [Hace un gesto dramático para luego volver a leer] ¡NO, asi no me comporto!... Ugh...**

 **Pinkie: No veo lo malo a esto... Es natural, digo... un día todas estaremos ahí. [Todas la ven con verguenza] Y a las princesas les gusta.**

 **Twilight: ¿¡COMO!?**

 **Celestia: Jo, veo que sin duda has mostrado ese lado mío como miembro del genero femenino.**

 **Luna: Uuuhhh ¿Como supo ese lado mío... soy tan obvia? [La princesa no sabía donde mirar] Es decir...**

 **¿No están molestas, no sere castrado?**

 **Celestia: Claro que no... eres joven y se nota que estas en esa etapa de tu vida. [Se limpia el sudor... a salvo] Pero... [Lo eleva usando magia] Luna, vamos...**

 **Luna: Claro hermana.**

 **Ahm... ¿Que hacen, a donde me llevan? Un minuto... Nononono, hay cosas y pasos a seguir... y si pasa algo, no se ofendan, prefiero sus formas humanas...**

 **Celestia: Oh de eso... [Se transforma] No hay problema.**

 **Luna: Mil años... Veamos si aun tengo el toque [Se transforma]**

 **¡Chicas, auxilio! ¡Siento que tendré una muerta que muchos envidiarian!**

 **Twilight: Ahm... Se acaba el capítulo de hoy... vamos a evitar... ¿Un desastre? ¡Nos vemos en el otro capítulo, el epílogo de este arco! ¡Princesas, no dejen que su epoca de apareamiento las domine! [Van tras ellas]**


	68. Nuevo Comienzo, Nuevo Hogar

**Bueno... es la hora... [Guru le pasa un papel] Lo sé Guru, debo firmar... Ahí tienes. [el pavo saluda al estilo militar y entrega el papel a Twilight] ¿Conforme?**

 **Twilight: Sip [Se quita los lentes] Con eso ya somos habitantes permanentes de esta y gracias por dejarnos poner un portal en el cuarto abandonado.**

 **Con tal que nada raro salga de ahí... Pero bueno, el epilogo del arco más largo del fic hasta ahora.**

 **AJ: Uno que sin duda fue provechoso.**

 **Rarity: Salimos nosotras, es obvio.**

 **Rainbow: ¿Y me llaman a mí la presumida? Bah...**

 **Fluttershy: Oh, yo creo que es una experiencia interesante.**

 **Una que seguirá mi querida Fluttershy... Como ven, las cosas cambiaran con la inclusión de las chicas al canon de DxD pero eso no quita que habrá mucho que ver... Volvemos al cannon el próximo cap y creo que muchos esperan el arco que viene... Aviso, no será tan largo como el último... tal vez unos 10 caps... por ahí, ya veré. Necesito recuperar fuerzas pero en fin... que vuelva al cannon no significa que no añada cosas de mi propia patente...**

 **Pinkie: ¡Oh, ya dejate de cosas y publica el cap!**

 **Yayayaya... A ver, no hubo preguntas el último cap, uno que otro consejo que tomaré en cuenta y aviso... el lemon en este fic no será recurrente... creanme, no lo veo necesario pero pasará en casos muy especiales... Con eso dicho... Disfruten este epilogo.**

* * *

 **Sekiryuutei Supremo**

 **Arco 5: La Amistad y el Valor son Uno**

 **Capítulo 67: Un Nuevo Comienzo en un Nuevo Hogar**

* * *

Insertar canción: Last Desire – Maon Kurosaki (TV edit.)

Al inicio de la canción, hay un joven que parece que esta vistiendo un uniforme que usualmente se muestra en la academia Kuoh que al final se muestra Issei que sale de una especie de habitación, luego ve a Rean y van caminado hasta que la escena se cambia hasta la entrada de una academia llamada Canterlot, pero justo antes de entrar, presienten que un enemigo se encuentra detrás de ellos mientras que Issei muestra el Boosted Gear y con un orbe en su palma hace un Dragon Shoot mientras que la onda de energía roja se mantiene en frente de la pantalla mostrando el logo de la historia por unos segundos

Ikusu no michi wo tadori ashi wo tometa darou

(De cuantos caminos seguí, ¿a dónde fue que tuve que parar?)

Al comenzar las letras de la canción, el titulo desaparece pero la energía del Dragon Shoot se mantiene roja pero se cambia al Boosted Gear que usa Issei quien lo vemos a una edad muy joven, unos nueve años que estaba sentado en el piso.

Kooritsuita toki mo ima wa tooi kioku ni kasunde

(Incluso los tiempos congelados, son recuerdos lejanos que se desaparecen)

Issei se levanta mientas se limpia sus lagrimas cambiando la escena viéndose que cambia su apariencia a la que actualmente vive, 16 años y cambia su mirada hacia Rias y varias amistades conocidas, pero cambia su vista algo que lo deja helado.

Nani wo gisei ni subera tsuyoku nareru no ka to

("¿Y qué podría sacrificar para poder ser fuerte?")

Cambiando la cámara hacia Rias y los demás que conocen a Issei, los presentes ven que dos tumbas se aparecen cerca del castaño que emanan dos espíritus de dos personas que tanto quería pero el destino se los quito, eran los fallecidos padres de Issei.

Nigitta mama no te wo mada hodoku yuuki ga motenakute…

(Aún no tengo el valor de soltar esas manos que sostuve…)

Y en ese momento que los espíritus de los padres de Issei toman su mano derecha, el castaño entre lágrimas comienza a tener miedo mediante que los demás, iniciando con Rias y diversas chicas que tienen sentimientos de cariño y/o amor hacia el joven observan como este invoca su Boosted Gear rápidamente para dar un golpe hacia una pared desvaneciendo los espíritus de los padres de Issei.

Eiyuu ni wa narenai kara…

(Y es eso porque un héroe no pude ser…)

Y en ese golpe en la pared, parece que se rompe en tres grandes grietas de vidrio que se aparecen los Cosmic Packs que de ellos se empiezan a mostrar tres grandes manos oscuros que toman a Issei adentrándose a esa grieta que comienza a abrirse como si fuera un portal profundamente oscuro.

Sono koto ni kizuiteita

(Eso siempre lo supe todo el tiempo)

Todos los presentes se alarman por lo que está pasando a Issei, mediante que Rias quería ser la primera en rescatarlo, pero ven que Twilight Sparkle fue la que rescata al castaño tomando uno de sus hombros mientras lo observa y nota como el chico estaba llorando y le iba a dar un golpe para que se recupere.

Semete kimi wo mamoritai sou negau

(Pero en ese instante final, protegerte siempre fue mi deseo)

Pero con la mano derecha Issei detiene el golpe de Twilight quien se sorprende al ver como el chico entre lagrimas lo detuvo, pero se las limpia y con cuatro auras dentro de su cuerpo rompe el agarre de las manos oscuras y la pared vuelve rápidamente a ser intacta mediante que el castaño sale corriendo y de un salto activa su Balance Breaker y le da un golpe de lleno a un enemigo cuando sale del lugar en donde estaba cambiando la escena en una zona de batalla.

Kono karada wo tsurugi ni kaete arehateta michi no yuku

(Transformando este cuerpo a una espada andaré en esta tierra arruinada)

Y rápidamente Issei se encuentra luchando ante varios enemigos que se aparecieron en el aire y el resto se queda pasmado por unos segundos, pero se unen a la batalla ya que no quieren dejar a su amigo solo en lo que está lidiando.

Yowakatta jibun sae kirita susunda

(Incluso corté mi yo débil y voy a seguir hacia delante)

Ahora dentro de un cuarto especial, vemos a diversas compañeras de Twilight junto con las directoras de la academia dentro de un cuarto especial con diversas pantallas viendo expectantes la batalla, rápidamente se cambia a Serafall, Sirzerchs y Grayfia quienes ven desde el inframundo lo que ocurre y finalmente con Rean, que se aleja de Evangeline, Fie, Venelana y dos chicas más ya que ve a un ser oscuro que muestra una tétrica sonrisa.

Itsuka todoku no darou ka kimi ga nozomu mirai ni

(Me pregunto sí llegaremos al futuro que deseaste)

Y ese ser oscuro se presenta ante todos y delante de ellos, liderando el ataque se encuentran Rean, Rias y Twilight quienes las dos ultimas en mención ven que Issei se aparece en frente de los presentes con su Boosted Gear y desviando un ataque del ser con Ascalon sonrojando a las chicas.

Sono hi wo mukaeru made wa boku ga mamorinuku yo

(Y hasta que lleguemos a ese día, te protegeré)

Repentinamente Rias y Twilight toman cada una mano de Issei, pero lentamente suelta sus agarres para preparar la batalla ante el nuevo enemigo que se acerca y comienza alejarse de los chicos sin saber que ellos lo siguen mediante que la cámara va tomando una toma subiendo un paisaje cercano hacia una montaña.

* * *

-Ugh, odio el sillón…- Ise se estiraba tras finalmente levantarse. Eran las 8 de la mañana, buena hora para empezar a…

-¡Ise, ayúdame a bajar estas maletas!- la voz de Twilight era indicativo de que ella ya estaba ansiosa.- ¡Ise!

-¡Ya voy! Ojalá esto no se vuelva costumbre.- Ise invocó su Boosted Gear para ver si en algo había mejorado su sincronía…- ¿Eh… sólo un 1% más de sincronía?- Eso lo confundió…el mínimo siempre era 10% ¿Qué estaba…?

-¡Hyoudo Issei, ven aquí en este mismo instante y ayúdame con mis maletas…. AHORA!- el grito de Twilight bastó para que el castaño suba de inmediato.

Al ver la gran cantidad de maletas… maldijo su suerte. Ver a Cadance, Shining y Velvet mirarlo con pena era indicativo de que estaba jodido.

-Bien, sé un buen novio y ayúdame.- las palabras de Twilight le sacaron un suspiro cansado, hora de actuar. Todo esto pasaba bajo la mirada de un somnoliento Spike… pobre de Ise.

* * *

-Por favor, díganme que es todo.- Ise estaba con las maletas de Twilight a su lado, al fin habían llegado a la costa que será su punto de salida.

-Creo que sí.- Twilight notó que poco a poco la gente se acumulaba para despedir a los elementos de la armonía.- Solo faltan las chicas y tu maestro.

Ise asintió para luego sentarse y ponerse a ver el mar… debían de esperar. Cuando sintió que alguien jalaba su casaca, vio que Spike lo observaba con gratitud.

-Gracias Ise-san, ayer no tuve la oportunidad de decirlo pero ahora sé que es gracias a tu acción que estoy aquí con mi familia y demás.- El castaño sólo sonrió a esas palabras.- Voy a entrenar muy duro para un día… llegar a ser tan fuerte como tú.

-Pues empieza de una vez niño.- Teniendo cuidado de que no hay nadie que los este viendo, Ise sacó de la mochila que llevaba un cuaderno algo viejo.- Ten…

-¿Qué es esto?- Spike tomó el cuaderno para luego abrirlo.- Parecen… instrucciones…

-Y lo son… es mi viejo cuaderno de apuntes, en este está todo lo que escribí sobre mi estilo de lucha y demás.- Spike miró a Ise sorprendido.- Me cuesta aprender así que… repasar unas cosas nunca esta de más.

-Eso quiere decir que…

-Aprenderás lo básico del Estilo de las 8 Hojas con este libro… luego se hablará de tu inclusión a este.- Spike iba a dar un grito de alegría pero Ise lo contuvo.- Será nuestro secreto.- el niño asintió varias veces antes de darle un abrazo… uno de agradecimiento y despedida. Ise hizo lo mismo también, lo iba a extrañar.- Esfuérzate Spike.

Este asintió para que de inmediato las voces de las demás chicas se oigan, todas viniendo con sus cosas y familias para el viaje que se iba a realizar pero… había un detalle…

-¡Rarity, no debías traer todo tu guardarropa!- Aj señaló la gran cantidad de maletas y…- ¿¡Trajiste ese maldito sillón también!?

-¡Obvio, en este sillón tengo mis momentos de alegría y dolor, no me voy a separar de él!- La rubia se apretó el puente de la nariz para calmar su ira.- ¡Además, tú no puedes replicarme nada… estas llevando un árbol!

En efecto, lo más sorprendente era ver ese árbol de manzanas sacado de su lugar desde la raíz… Ise ya intuía que iba a ocupar un lugar en su jardín, oh bueno… manzanas gratis.

-¡Eso a ti no te importa… nunca dejaré a mi bebé, he cuidado de él desde que era un semillita!- Aj se cruzó de brazos indicando que tampoco iba a dar su brazo a torcer.

Ambas empezaron a discutir ante las caras de cansancio de los presentes. Fluttershy y Rainbow se acercaron a Twilight para hablar de lo que les espera… Pinkie trataba de equilibrar sus maletas para que…

-¡Ah!- No importa… el sonido de estas cayendo habla por si solo.

Ise suspiró al ver que su casa ahora sería un manicomio más. Pero que se le va hacer… a fin de cuentas siente que esto será más divertido de lo que imaginó. Ver a las Crusaders acercarse con una cara triste le rompía el alma.

-Oh niñas… no es el adiós definitivo.- El joven abrazó a las tres sin dudar.- Nos volveremos a ver…

-¿Lo prometes?- La mirada de Swetie Belle era tan tierna.- ¿No te olvidaras de nosotras?

-Nunca, eso sería imposible.

-¡Más te vale que sea así!- Scootalo trató de no llorar, eso no era cool pero las emociones le estaban ganando.

-¡Sí, un día también saldremos de la isla y veremos lo que hay afuera!- Apple Bloom estaba más que decidida a cumplir ese sueño.

Ise sólo pudo reír a esas palabras, estas tres iban a llegar lejos y de eso no había duda. Se levantó para buscar a su maestro con la mirada… ¿Dónde estaba?

[Vamos compañero, sabes que ayer en la noche… él y esas dos deben de…]

 _-Ddraig, alto ahí, no necesito más información…_

 **-Concuerdo con Ddraig, lo que han hecho es natural en las parejas Ise o en este caso Harem, además que esas dos son muy bellas.**

- _¡Haou, no creí que tú también estarías con eso…!-_ Ise se mostró sorprendido de que su vida pasada…

 **-¿Me vas a negar que no has pensado en eso? Tus pequeñas fantasías con Rias y Twilight son muy divertidas.-** Tanto humano como dragón rieron ante la vergüenza de Ise… genial, ahora tiene a alguien más hurgando sus fantasías ¿Acaso ya nada es privado para uno?

-¿Qué pasa Ise?- Twilight se acercó al joven preocupada.- Estás rojo…

-No… No es nada, sólo tenía una charla algo rara.- Ise decidió dejar ahí el tema… no quiere que sepan eso que de seguro sería muy malo.

-¡Ahí vienen!- Pinkie señaló a las figuras de Celestia y Luna que se veían radiantes y felices… parecían brillar.- Wow… se ven…

-Radiantes… Debo saber su secreto.- Rarity se mostraba ligeramente celosa de ver a ambas mujeres tan radiantes.

-Pues… no todos están así… mira al otro lado…- Rainbow señaló al costado de ambas. En este se veía a un Rean muy cansado… parecía que…

-Oh my…. parece que le han chupado la sangre.- el perrito en brazos de Fluttershy ladro dando la razón.

[¿Sangre? Bah, le han chupado otra cosa]

 _-¡Ddraig!-_ Ise no quería oír comentarios de esa índole.- Maestro…

-Hola Ise… chicas…- Rean notó que todos estaban listos.- Perfecto, todos ya están… ¿Por qué hay un sillón y un árbol entre las cosas de las chicas?

-¡Aj y Rarity… ya debe saber cómo son Rean-san!- Pinkie se acercó al adulto con un sonrisa nada santa.- Veo que ayer se divirtió mucho…

-No sé de que me hablas…- Rean desvió la mirada, la chica le tocó la cadera con la punta del dedo.- ¡Ah!

-¡Ajá, lo sabía y también las marcas en el cuello no mien-Hey!- Twilight decidió intervenir antes de que la charla torne por otro camino, ver la cara de vergüenza de Celestia y Luna era prueba suficiente.- ¡Déjenme, esto es oro!

-Ustedes…- Rean se tomó el cuello y miró a ambas… que no lo vean a los ojos era respuesta suficiente.- Seme sincero Ise… ¿Se nota?

-Ahm… sólo digo que tendrá mucho que explicar en casa…- Rean suspiró… estaba muerto…- ¿Nos vamos ya?

-Sí… dame un segundo.- Rean se acercó a todo el equipaje de las chicas y con un chasquido creó un círculo mágico que llevó todo a un espacio mágico.- Listo.

-¿¡Cómo lo hizo…!? ¡Debe enseñarme!- Twilight miraba con emoción lo recientemente presenciado.

-A su tiempo Twilight… bueno… es hora…- Rean pasó a ver a los presentes.- Bien, creo que sobra decir que fue bueno verlos a todos y que estas fueron dos semanas muy interesantes.

-Opino igual, fueron muy productivas.- Ise paso a ver a todos…- Gracias por su hospitalidad, Señores Cake… en verdad extrañaré los pasteles.- Ambos adultos con sus hijos en mano sonreían tristes.

-Cuídate Ise-kun y cuida a mi hija.- Velvet miró a su hija con lágrimas.- No olvides escribir…

-Y no olvides todo lo que has aprendido aquí.- Nightlight miró a Rean quien asintió.- Cuídalas.

Cada familia, cada persona que apreciaba a las chicas se despedían de ellas con algo de tristeza pero también felicidad… felicidad de saber que ahora tenían a oportunidad de hacer algo grande afuera de la isla.

Cadance se secó unas lágrimas para luego despedirse de su primo lejano con un abrazo. Ambos sabían su conexión y la que tenían con Ise ahora, ella se despidió de Ise con un abrazo fraternal… Lo que saben ahora no cambia nada, sólo los hace entender que siempre estarán juntos en cierto modo. Shining sólo le dio un apretón de manos al adulto quien aceptó el gesto, de inmediato este miró a Ise y no dijo nada… no era necesario.

Ise suspiró al ver que él y Shining tendrán mucho tiempo para al menos llevarse un poco mejor. Twilight sonrió al ver eso, al menos su hermano había aceptado a Ise en cierto modo, ella tomó la mano de su novio para darle a su mentora una última mirada.

-Twilight… te he enseñado desde que eras una niña… he visto tu talento y lo mucho que has crecido, ahora eres una señorita… cuando tú y el resto fueron elegidas por los elementos, entendí que su destino, su futuro no está aquí.- Celestia trató de contener las lágrimas.-Quiero que sepan lo orgullosa que estoy de ti y de todas…

-Maestra…- Twilight y el resto de chicas también tenían unas lágrimas en los ojos.- Gracias por todo.

-Vayan elementos de la armonía, vean el mundo… demuestren su valía a este.- Luna terminó el discurso al ver que su hermana finalmente ya no pudo contener las lágrimas.

-Eso téngalo por seguro Luna-san.- Ise no dudó en tomar esas palabras de corazón.

Rean dio el último adiós al igual que los que se iban. Con eso, invocó un enorme bote… el mismo que los trajo a él y a Ise a esta isla. Uno a uno se fue subiendo y al ver que las 6 ya estaban en su lugar, Rean e Ise iban a empujar el bote para ir al agua pero…

-Ise-kun… antes de que te vayas deseo decirte una cosa.- Celestia detuvo al castaño en su avance.- Gracias… Gracias por tu ayuda Sekiryuutei Supremo.- Esas palabras y ese nombre… por alguna razón dejaron una fuerte impresión en él…

[Sekiryuutei Supremo… je, me gusta como suena]

- **Ya era hora de que tengas tu propio título Ise… un título que representa bien quien eres.**

Ise asintió agradecido a las palabras de la mujer quién tras eso retrocedió y ambos hombres volvieron a impulsar el bote que al fin tocó agua y se subieron de inmediato. Ahora, ambos remaron para alejarse de la isla que poco a poco desaparecía de la vista de todos… Twilight y el resto de chicas veían como se alejaban de su hogar… era doloroso ver como todos se despedían y les deseaban suerte a lo lejos… les daba tristeza y dolor pero habían tomado su decisión… era hora de seguir adelante, por más difícil que sea.

Tras remar unos minutos… al fin salieron de la nueva barrera que rodeaba la isla… barrera que si bien recién estaba siendo preparada, bastaba para lo que querían hacer. Tanto Ise como Rean se detuvieron para darles a las chicas tiempo de digerir todo, estaban fuera de su hogar… ya no había vuelta atrás.

El perrito en los brazos de Fluttershy rompió el silencio. Este miró a las chicas quienes derramaban lágrimas, era difícil… así era la vida, para crecer a veces debes de abandonar tu propio hogar. Twilight se secó las lágrimas, no debían llorar… cada una empezó a ser más decidida…

-¿Entonces… seguimos?- las palabras de Twilight hicieron que todas sonrían.

-¡Por supuesto, estoy ansiosa por ver como es todo haya afuera!- Rainbow sonaba emocionada, esto valía la pena.

-¡Estoy deseosa de hacer una fiesta cuando lleguemos a nuestro nuevo hogar!- Pinkie se mostraba muy alegre, a pesar de todo ella siempre iba a sonreír.

-Una nueva aventura en un nuevo lugar… es perfecto.- Aj se acomodó su sombrero ¿Qué les depara el exterior…? Eso lo deben averiguar ellas.

-Hmmm, espero que ideas para nuevos diseños me lleguen bien pisemos tierra.- Rarity veía al fin la oportunidad de mostrar su talento… esto era la mejor cosa posible.

-Yo deseo ver animales y lo que nos espera.- Fluttershy dio su opinión, opinión que el perrito compartía.- Claro, si les parece bien…

-Me alegro que tengan ese entusiasmo chicas.- Ise se mostraba más tranquilo… temía que se arrepintieran luego.- Ya verán, con sus problemas y todo hay muchas cosas buenas que ver en el exterior.

-¡Estoy emocionada por conocer más, tener más conocimientos, ver más del mundo!- el entusiasmo de Twilight fue interrumpido cuando en sus manos había un remo… al igual que en las de sus amigas.- ¿Y esto…?

-Un remo…- Todas miraron a Rean como pidiendo que no se haga el payaso.- Verán… recién hemos salido de la barrera y Japón aún está lejos.

-¿Qué tan lejos…?- Rainbow sentía que se iba a arrepentir de preguntar eso.

-Conmigo e Ise remando solos… unas 4 horas.

-¿¡4 horas!?- Aj gritó sin poder creer lo que oyó… ¿Era broma?

-Pero si nos ayudan… eso se reduce a 2.- Rean sonrió con malicia al ver la expresión de todas… Fluttershy iba a hablar por el perrito.- Oh, no te preocupes… este tiene su lugar.- Señaló una parte donde el perrito podría estar sin miedo a caer al mar.- Vanos chicas, a remar.

-¡Pero…. Pero…. mi manicura!- Rarity gritó con horror.- ¡Esto-es-la-peor-cosa-posible!

-¡No se quejen y remen!- Twilight decidió acabar con esto, al mal paso darle prisa como dicen algunos.

Todos empezaron a remar ante el obvio fastidio de la mayoría…

-Oigan… y si cantamos algo…

-¡NO!- Pinkie bajó la cabeza decepcionada… vaya… pobre chica.

* * *

Ya varias horas luego… tras finalmente llegar a Japón tras varias 2 horas de remar y remar… nuestro grupo decidió pasar varias horas del día en hacer un tour rápido antes de ir a la casa de Ise. Sobra decir que las chicas estaban impactadas… los edificios, los autos… todo era nuevo para ellas y tendrán que acostumbrarse… Twilight era la más emocionada, cuando escuchó del Internet y que con ello tiene acceso a una ilimitada información, la chica casi explota de la alegría. Rarity miraba con interés las tiendas de ropa, Aj y Rainbow los equipos eléctricos que si bien eran parecidos al de su hogar… eran más avanzados. Pinkie miraba con emoción todos los puestos de comida que había y que había tanto que probar… Fluttershy sólo miraba de reojo un poco de todo… estaba tan nerviosa.

Horas después, horas de darle a todas un resumen de como son las cosas aquí... finalmente estaban en frente de la casa de Ise… las 6 chicas se sorprendieron al ver el tamaño de la casa…

-Vaya I-nii… no sabía que eras millonario.- Pinkie miró con una mirada llena de asombro el edificio.

-Para nada, lo que pasa es que Sirzches hizo que la remodelen… mucha gente y poco espacio.- Todas rieron a esas palabras…-Bueno, entremos para que afronte mi destino.

Twilight le dio un beso en la mejilla en señal de que no tema… si, iba a decir que salía con ella y con Rias… ¿Iba a sobrevivir?

[Fue un placer conocerte compañero]

 **-Duro poco pero fuiste una buena vida actual Ise.**

- _Payasos…_ \- Ise abrió la puerta y al ingresar y ver su hogar entero… sonrió para luego decir.- ¡Estoy en casa… Oh mierda!- Ise detuvo un kunai y una espada cerca a su cuello con las manos.- Ayane…. Xenovia…

-Al fin vuelves….

-Ya decía yo cuando te dignabas en aparecer.

Twilight y el resto de chicas vieron con sorpresa lo reciente… ¿Qué pasó… qué clase de bienvenida es esa?

-¡Ahí está!

-¡Hay que darle su merecido!

Al oír eso, Ise pudo ver a Ray, Irina, Koneko, Kuroka, Aki y Kaori atacarlo sin piedad con mientras este sólo dejaba que su X-Pulse lo salve de cada ataque que… ni lo tocaban.

-¿¡Cómo!?

-¡No es justo, te has hecho más fuerte!- Aki y Kaori habían entrenado mucho estas dos semanas… habían mejorado su velocidad y este idiota es más hábil aún…

-¡Sólo recibe el castigo divino Ise-kun!

-¡Pagarás por haberte ido sin despedirte!- Irina y Ray solo atacaron cuando el castaño se movió a un lado para solo que estas dos choquen.

-¡Ise-senpai es el peor!

-¡Ni creas que con un lo siento bastará nya!- ambas hermanas dieron su ataque solo pare ver que golpearon el aire.

-Chicas… por favor vamos… agh…- sintió el doble ataque de fuego y trueno ir hacia él y simplemente los esquivó dejando que estos hagan un agujero en la pared… ¿En serio?- Vaya bienvenida, Akeno… Ravel…

-¡Es su culpa Ise-sama, se fue sin despedirse!

-¡Fufufu por eso debes recibir un castigo Ise!

Rean y las 6 nuevas veían con asombro como Ise seguía esquivando los ataques de las chicas… no es que lo haga con intención, es sólo que el X-Pulse intuye que esos ataques… pueden matar…

-Wow… admito que este lugar es la locura.-Aj sólo pudo reír al ver lo que pasaba.

-¡Jajaja, parece que aquí nada será aburrido!- Rainbow ya empezó a ver que este lugar será genial.

-¡Vamos I-nii, tú puedes!- Pinkie le hacía porras a Ise con unos pompones… siempre tan random.

-Oh my… espero que nadie salga herido.- Fluttershy miró nerviosa todo.

-Mmm, creo que ya va a acabar… miren.- Rarity señaló al frente y todas las atacantes ya se veían cansadas.

-Es de suponerse… atacaron a la loca y el X-Pulse de Ise ha mejorado enormemente.- Twilight en eso notó que Rean no decía nada.- ¿No los detendrás…?

-No veo la necesidad.- Señaló las escaleras.

-¡Ya basta todas ustedes!- Sona gritó con autoridad, ya basta de este juego de niños…- ¿¡No ven que tenemos invitados y actúan como unas salvajes!?- todas se detuvieron por la voz de la chica.

-Vaya… esa chica si que sabe imponerse….- Rarity estaba impresionada.- Me agrada…

Todas miraron a las nuevas, cuando se les fue informado hoy en la mañana que habrían más inquilinas, por así decirlo, no dudaron en tener curiosidad de ver cómo serían. Ver que todas eran chicas muy bellas bastaba para decir que en esa isla hay cosas interesantes.

-Oh… es verdad…- Akeno miró a las nuevas con un poco de pena.- Lamentamos nuestra actitud pero ya deben de conocer que Ise hace idioteces.

-Lo sabemos de primera mano.- Ise se mostró ofendido a esas palabras… iba a decir algo cuando…

-¡Ise-san!- Una chica rubia bajó las escaleras rápidamente para darle un abrazo al castaño.- ¡Qué bien que volviste!

-Je, es bueno verte Asia.- Ise acarició la cabeza de la chica y alzó la vista para luego sonreír.- Rias…. Fay…

-Ise-sama… es bueno verlo.- Fay se mostraba feliz de ver de nuevo a su líder.- Ya debe contarse ese cabello…

-Nah… me gusta el look.- Ise notó que Rias se acercaba a él.- Estoy en casa.

-Bienvenido a casa, Ise.- Rias sonrió tiernamente para luego darle un cocacho.- Eso es poco castigo…

- _Ugh… ¿Por qué no me avisas X-Pulse?-_ Ise se sobo la cabeza mientras era rodeado por las chicas que se mostraban felices de verlo a pesar de la molestia inicial.

-Veo que… sin duda lo quieren mucho.- Rainbow no pudo evitar ver a Twilight.- ¿No te molesta?

-Pues… no…. Increíblemente no…- Twilight estaba tranquila por una razón, ventaja de ser una de las dos novias.

-¡Hey, no te olvides de nosotras I-nii!- Pinkie apareció en la espalda del castaño ante la sorpresa de todas, excepto la de Rias.- ¡Hola Rias-chan!

-Fufu, hola Pinkie.- Rias se mostraba feliz de tener a la chica de las fiestas aquí. En eso notó que todas sus amigas la veían con extrañeza.- Oh ¿No lo dije? Hable con Ise ayer y me las presentó.

-¡No dijiste nada de eso Rias!- Ray miró molesta a la pelirroja.- ¿¡Y cómo llegó aquí sin que lo notemos!?

-Es Pinkie, con eso basta.- la respuesta de Ise hizo que todas lo vean como si estuviera loco.- En fin… hora de las presentaciones… chicas.

-Soy Applejack, todos me dicen Aj para resumir. Soy portadora del elemento de la Honestidad.

-Rainbow Dash, chica más veloz de donde vengo y portadora del elemento de la Lealtad.

-¿Más veloz…? Ya veremos…- Ayane miró desafiante a la nueva y esta hizo lo mismo.

-Recién llegamos y ya das problemas… Soy Rarity Belle, portadora del elemento de la Generosidad, ex Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil de mi vieja escuela y diseñadora de modas.

-¿Ex Presidenta? Eso suena interesante…

-A mi me llama la atención eso de diseñadora de modas.

Sona y Akeno parecían interesadas en lo que Rarity les podía contar y la joven parecía agradecer eso.

-Soy… Fluttershy… del elemento de la Amabilidad.- El perrito en sus brazos ladro.- Oh… y él viene con nosotros…

-¡Qué lindo, de seguro Rasei estará feliz de tener un nuevo amigo!

-Un gusto…

-Un perro… ojalá no me vea como su alimento nya…

Asia, Koneko y Kuroka parecían felices de tener al menos un amante de los animales en casa.

-¡Yo soy Pinkamena Diane Pie, Pinkie para los amigos, portadora del elemento de la Risa!

-Vaya energía…

-No sé tú pero me agrada…

Aki y Kaori miraron a la chica con sorpresa, Irina se acercó a ella y ambas se examinaron unos segundos para luego dar unos palmadas con una coreografía…

-¡Yay!- Al final ambas terminaron dándose los 5… sin palabras.- ¡Nos vamos a llevar bien!- Ambas dijeron eso con alegría ante la cara incrédula de muchos.

-Debo de admitir que fue una imagen… interesante.- Xenovia no supo que decir.

-Jejeje, yo soy Twilight Sparkle portadora de del elemento de la Magia y líder de los elementos de la Armonía.

-¿Magia? Eso significa que… ¿Sabes del círculo de Merlín?

-Es en el que se estudió la capacidad de los elementos naturales con la magia, la mente y el espacio tiempo, además que incluye 7 dominios.- la respuesta de Twilight hizo que Fay sonría enormemente y Ravel gruñía.

-Genial… otra cerebrito.

-¡No somos cerebritos!- Ambas chicas gritaron fastidiadas. Rias sólo dio unas palmadas para llamar la atención de todos.

-Bueno… ya con eso dicho nos toca a nosotros presentarnos. Soy Rias Gremory, heredera del clan Gremory, ellas son mis siervos, Akeno Himejima, Koneko Toujo, Asia Argento, Xenovia Quatra, Kaori Katase y Aki Murayama… los otros dos están ahora en el sótano entrenando.

-¿Entrenando… Gasper está con Kiba?- Ise se sorprendió de oír que el vampiro Hikimori esté entrenando.

-Te sorprenderá Ise-kun, se ha esforzado mucho en estas dos semanas y Kiba también se ha hecho más fuerte.- Ise sonrió ante las palabras de Sona.- Por cierto, yo soy Sona Sitri, heredera del clan Sitri.

-Soy Raynare Amano, un ángel caído.

-Ravel Phoenix, cuarta hija del clan Phoenix.

-Morgana Le Fay, descendiente del Rey Arturo y la Maga Morgana.

-¿¡Descendiente de una de las magas más famosas!?- Twilight dio un grito de emoción… luego vio que todas la observaban.- Jejeje… perdón…

-Ayane Raiden… Kunoichi cazadora de Youkais malignos.

-Oooooh, genial…- Rainbow admitía que ese parecía ser un trabajo interesante.

-Admito que aquí hay gente variada.- Aj se acomodó su sombrero para luego ver a Ise.- Esto será divertido.

-Si tú lo dices… Por cierto… ¿Y Venelana-san y Fie-san?- la pregunta de Ise puso nervioso a Rean.

-Oh, están hablando con Rossweise-san… parece que aún sigue deprimida.- la respuesta de Asia sorprendió al castaño.

-¿¡Qué hace Rossweise-san en mi casa… y aún sigue deprimida!?

-Vamos Ise-kun… sabes que se tomo muy a mal que Odín-sama la abandonara y no sabes lo que debíamos hacer para que no llore…- Aki sentía pena por la Valkiria.

-¿Odín… el mismo Dios Nórdico?- Rarity se sorprendió al oír eso…- ¿Es tan respetable como dicen?

-Es sólo un pervertido…- Koneko respondió sin emoción alguna ocasionando que a todos les salga una gota de sudor.

-Bueno… los seres divinos no son como los pintan… jajaja…- Kuroka rio nerviosa al decir eso.

-¿Un pervertido? Oh my… he perdido el respeto por los Dioses Nórdicos.- Fluttershy dijo eso sin duda alguna y el perrito en sus brazos ladro con fuerza.

-Creí que tras lo de Discord eso ya era un hecho…- Pinkie miró a todos lados…- Oigan… ¿No tienen escalofríos?- Todos asintieron sólo para ver atrás de Rean dos figuras tenebrosas…- Oh, ahí está mi respuesta.

-Venelana… Fie…- Rean volteó con algo de miedo para luego verse con ambas mujeres con una mirada que le helo la sangre.

-Al fin vuelves.- el tono de voz de la mujer le hizo sudar frío.

-Ya decía yo… al fin vuelves miserable…- Fie miraba sin emoción alguna al adulto.

-Tengo una extraña sensación de deja vu…- Twilight sentía que esto ya lo había vivido… Ise asintió a esas palabras, él también tenía esa sensación.

Ambas mujeres trataban de no explotar en ira, estaban furiosas con él pero… un minuto… ambas se acercaron para ver su cuello y se quedaron en blanco al ver… marcas… marcas de besos… Ise se tapó la cara al ver que su maestro olvidó ese detalle y las chicas se sonrojaron al ver que… Rean tuvo acción.

-¿Quiénes… quiénes fueron? Y no niegues que sólo fue una… se ve que las marcas no son iguales.- Rean maldijo que Venelana sea tan observadora.

-Fueron dos viejas conocidas… había algo entre nosotras pero nunca lo formalizamos pero ahora….- Rean notó que Venelana bajó la cabeza.

-Ya veo… no pierdes el tiempo, veo que sigues siendo el de siempre.- Fie también bajó la cabeza.

Ambas se dieron media vuelta y empezaron a subir las escaleras en silencio… Rean miró eso confuso… ¿Y los gritos, los golpes, los arañazos… algo? Prefiere eso a ser ignorado, lo que sea…

-¡No se quede ahí parado, vaya!- Rias le gritó al humano quien asintió y fue tras ambas de inmediato.

-¡Venelana, Fie esperen… déjenme explicar las cosas!- Rean desapareció tras subir las escaleras y dejar a los jóvenes…

-Entonces… ¿No fiesta?- la pregunta de Pinkie sacó un suspiro.- Oh… que mal, ya tenía todo listo para hacer la fiesta de llegada al nuevo hogar.

-Saben… normalmente mi hermana es la de estas cosas pero una fiesta pequeña no vendría mal para conocernos más.- Sona dijo eso con una sonrisa.- Has lo que debas hacer Pinkie.

-¡Gracias So-chan!- el apodo le sacó a la demonio una ligera risa.- ¡No entiendo por qué I-nii te dijo petanko cuatro ojos!

-¿¡Qué el qué!?- Ise sonrió nervioso al ver la mirada llena de ira de Sona…

-Maldición Pinkie… vas a hacer que me maten…- Todos rieron a esas palabras, nada nuevo en esta casa de locos.

* * *

Ise estaba a un lado de la sala, viendo como todos se llevaban bien y por cosas de la vida estaban hablando de sus aventuras y habilidades.

Antes de que la fiesta iniciara, Kiba y Gasper aparecieron y tras ver a Ise no dudaron en saludarlo como es debido. El rubio mayor chocó puños con él y Gasper le dio un abrazo, Ise pudo notar que ambos eran más fuertes y eso era bueno… aunque también notó un ligero cambio en Kiba… ya verá eso luego.

Cuando les presento a las chicas, Kiba de inmediato se vio cara a cara con una sonrojada Rarity… la pobre estaba nerviosa, si bien antes se había interesado en varios chicos, primera vez que trata con uno tan… caballeroso. Cuando este la saludó con un gesto de caballería y un beso en la mano la pobre se volvió una tetera viviente… esa reacción sorprendió a sus amigas y le sacó al resto una risa. El rubio se mostró confuso al verla así, eso si no se la esperó.

Gasper por otro lado fue visto con asombro, era tan lindo que parecía una chica y vestir ropas de chica no ayuda. Rainbow se fue a un rincón y lloró amargamente al sentirse derrotada. Ray, Aki y Kaori la entendían y le dieron su apoyo… que se acostumbrara tarde o temprano. Fluttershy lo veía lindo y además le daba esa sensación de que podrán llevarse bien ya que el perrito en sus brazos parecía cómodo con él. Gasper por su lado sintió que esta chica Fluttershy le recordaba en algo a ella… en especial por su amabilidad.

Oh, para no olvidarnos… Ise ya llamó al perrito, decidió llamarlo Kurama. Cuando todos oyeron eso le dijeron otaku sin remedio pero a él poco le importó… estaba feliz de la nueva mascota y el perrito parecía feliz con su nombre.

Aunque no todos estaban felices, su maestro llegó muy deprimido ya que ninguna de las 2 quiso hablar con él y eso si dolía. Rossweise por su parte al fin salió de su habitación y cuando vio a las nuevas personas y que habría fiesta y más aún… que Rean estaba bebiendo, decidió unirse a él a ahogar sus penas…

Resumiendo todo esto, la fiesta de "Nueva casa y nuevos amigos" como Pinkie la había llamado era un rotundo éxito. Ise en verdad no esperaba todas se llevaran tan bien tan rápido…

Rarity tal vez era la más encantada. Llevaba hablando con Sona y Akeno sobre temas que llamaban la atención de chicas de su edad mientras Kuroka le preguntaba el secreto tras su suave cabello. También Kiba se unía a la charla y se veía que las 3 chicas disfrutaban de los ataques de nervios de Rarity mientras Kiba no entendía nada pero no negaba que Rarity era una chica interesante y generosa.

-Tal vez algo pase entre esos dos.- Sólo el tiempo lo dirá, se nota que Rarity por ahora tiene una fascinación…por ahora.

Con Aj las cosas era más… tranquilas por así decirlo. Resulta que ella y Koneko generaron una rivalidad al decir que una era más fuerte que la otra… las vencidas son un claro ejemplo y sobra decir que están empatadas… Xenovia, Aki y Kaori daban sus apoyos y comentarios mientras esas dos seguían en lo suyo. Era ligero pero se veía la rivalidad que nació entre ambas… eso ayudará a futuro.

Rainbow por su lado, fiel a su estilo, reto a Ayane a una carrera y la kunoichi aceptó… si no fuera porque Rias intervino diciendo que eso lo hagan mañana…. ambas ahora estarían en el suelo… Ray reía al ver eso y no dudo en decir que la enana le agradaba. Rainbow se mostró furiosa de que le digan así pero en general todo fue bien.

Fluttershy se llevaba de maravilla con Asia y Gasper, la rubia le mostró a Rasei a la amante de los animales y el dragón de inmediato quedó a los pies de la elegida por el elemento de la Amabilidad… muy para la sorpresa de Asia. Fluttershy le enseñó un truco para que este quieto… al parecer tocar una parte de su cabeza lo deja fuera de combate. Gasper miraba eso con sorpresa y no dudaba en alabar las habilidades de la chica quien se mostraba tímida por las palabras.

[Te apuesto que algo pasa entre esos dos]

 _-¿Qué propones?_

[Una maratón de Gundam si yo gano]

 _-Bien… y si yo gano tendré una maratón de Assasin's Creed.-_ Tras aclarar los términos de apuesta… Ise siguió viendo todo.

Azazel justamente llegó cuando Rean había empezado a beber y cuando descubrió que su amigo al fin había llegado a tercera base con Celestia y Luna, dijo que hoy celebraban hasta el amanecer… sólo que saber que Venelana y Fie están molestas con el humano bajo los ánimos… ninguna ha bajado, pobre Rean, ya lleva 3 botellas de Sake. Para colmo, su organismo trata rápidamente el alcohol por lo que aún le falta para quedar ebrio… aunque no se puede decir eso de cierta mujer. Rossweise estaba hecho un desastre… la pobre cayó ebria a la primera copa, hablando de poca tolerancia al alcohol. La chica empezó a actuar como una mujer deprimida, se quejó de su vida, de los tratos de Odín, de que seguía sola… sus palabras empezaron a tornar otro camino cuando dijo algo sobre… una soga. Inmediatamente Rean y Azazel trataron de subirle el ánimo… eso fue hace 30 minutos y aún siguen tratando.

Continuando, Ise pudo ver que Twilight y Pinkie charlaban con Rias, Fay, Irina y Ravel. Al parecer tratando de explicar sus habilidades y demás… sonrió al ver que todo iba bien, ahora debía acostumbrarse a una nueva vida con esas 6 en casa pero se puede acostumbrar.

Salió del lugar para ir al balcón y ver el ya cielo nocturno que había, tomó aire ya que escuchó las voces de Alfa, Beta y Gamma diciendo que se acabó la etapa de prueba. Sabía que iba a ser difícil todo esto pero ahora sentía que ahora podrá hacerle frente.

-Ise.- el castaño volteó al oír la voz de Rias para verla a ella y a Twilight.- ¿Por qué te gusta ver el cielo nocturno?

-Ni idea… sólo creo que, la noche tiene su encanto.- Twilight rio al escuchar eso.

-Luna estaría encantada de oírte decir eso.- Ise sonrió por lo dicho.

-Prefiero no arriesgarme a que mi maestro me decapite Twily.- Rias sonrió con picardía al oír eso.

-¿Twily? Veo que se llevan muy bien ustedes dos pero no importa, no me pondré celosa ya que yo fui la primera en dos rubros.- Twilight miró a Rias con recelo.

-Primera novia pero yo soy la primera en haber bailado con él y además… creo que la primera en otro campo no eres.- Rias tuvo un tic en el ojo al escuchar eso.

-¿¡Así!? ¡Veamos quién es la primera vez de Ise!

-¡Reto aceptado y no voy a perder!

Ver como esas dos pasaron de amigas a querer degollarse era muy gracioso… ¿Desde cuándo Twilight hablaba de…? Cadance… ella tenía algo que ver de seguro. Imaginó la risa burlona de la mujer y suspiró…

-Por cierto Ise… si vas a decir las cosas hazlo ya.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- Twilight señaló el interior de la casa y Rias sonrió.

-Porque Pinkie abrió la boca….- Al escuchar eso… Ise empezó a sudar frío… estaba muerto…

-¡ISE!- Todas las inquilinas de la casa aparecieron en la entrada del palco, siendo los elementos de la armonía, Kiba y Gasper los más alejados.

-¡Pinkamena Diane Pie! ¿¡Qué mierda has hecho!?- Ise miró furioso a la chica quien lloraba a mares.

-¡Lo sientooooo, me deje llevar! ¡Buuuuaaa!- Pinkie sabía que Ise estaba molesto… uso su nombre completo y una palabrota en la misma oración.

-¡Olvida eso!- Ray era una de las más amenazantes.- ¿¡Cómo es eso que… no sólo sales con Rias sino también con ella!- Twilight se sintió ofendida al ser señalada.

-¡Ise-kun, dime que no es cierto!- Irina trataba de no creer que… se le habían adelantando.

-A ver en primer lugar, no hable nada ya que debía aclarar cosas en mi cabeza y bueno… ya las tengo claras. Sí, Rias y Twilight son mis novias y…

-Somos las principales.- Rias decidió mostrar su terreno ya. Tomó a Ise y le dio un beso en los labios ante la sorpresa de todos… hubo más de una expresión de sorpresa…- Woah… has mejorado…

-Ha tenido práctica.- Twilight decidió hacer igual sólo que ella fue un poco más agresiva… le devolvió el mordisco de anoche y eso sorprendió a todas…- Me la debías.

-U-U-U-U-Ustedes….- Ise no creía lo que hicieron, acaban de empeorar todo… iba a dar una charla para que el resto se lo tomen con calma y ahora… ¿En serio Twilight lo mordió, desde cuando es tan agresiva en ese campo? ¿Y Rias uso la lengua de ese modo tan sensual durante el beso? Tiene la sensación de que pronto averiguara si eso será bueno o malo.

-¿Qué…?- Ninguna sabía que decir…esto…esto…

-Ahora escuchen bien.- Rias se cruzó de brazos mostrando su confianza.- Twilight y yo somos las que regularan todo… por ello si desean nuestra aprobación…

-Gánensela pero eso no será nada fácil.- Twilight les guiño el ojo mientras sus amigas tenían una cosa en mente… ¿Desde cuándo ella es tan… agresiva y confiada?

-Ise-kun ha conseguido una chica interesante…- Kiba no dudó en decir eso.- Llevémonos bien.- todas asintieron a las palabras de Kiba, Rarity más… estaba emocionada por lo que puede pasar… tal vez su mala suerte al fin acabó.

-¡Felicidades Ise Aniki!

-¡Gracias por los buenos deseos Gasper pero ahora mismo deseo vivir si no es mucha molestia!- Ise trataba de no ver a los ojos a las chicas mientras Rias y Twilight abrazaban sus brazos…- Ehm… ¿Sorpresa?

-¡MATENLO!- el grito de todas basto para que la casa se vuelva un pandemonio.

Rean y Azazel sólo escuchaban todo desde el interior de la casa. Azazel reía mientras Rean suspiraba… mejor arregla todo con Venelana y Fie lo más pronto posible, claro si esas dos dejan atrás la ahora ley del hielo… también debe hablar con Eva por si acaso, no quiere que ella le chupe la sangre hasta morir.

-Y bien Rean… ¿Fue un buen viaje?

-Lo fue Azazel… lo fue y creo que todos aprendimos algo.

Ambos siguieron en lo suyo mientras Rossweise dormía sobre la mesa ante la mirada cansada de ambos… los gritos de afuera, las dos mujeres furiosas… sí, es un lugar de locos pero no hay nada como estar en casa.

* * *

-Ya veo… así que fue purificado…- en un lugar lejos del mundo humano cierta figura tenía en sus manos una masa de energía.- Y pensar que la energía caótica que tenía vino a mi… jejeje, bien… con esto veo que mis planes pronto tomarán su paso. Tal vez fuiste un fracaso pero ahora hiciste algo bueno sin intentarlo Discord, me has dado información interesante sin intentarlo sobre esos elementos de la Armonía… jajaja, el Ragnarok llegará y nadie podrá evitarlo….

Loki iba a poner sus planes en movimiento, pronto… muy pronto el mundo luchará para evitar el Ragnarok.

 **ARCO V**

 **FIN**

* * *

Insertar canción: Trust you (TV edit) – Yuna Ito

A iniciar de sonarse la canción, vemos a Hyoudou Issei y a Twilight Sparkle que toman caminos separados mediante que la pantalla se divide en dos escenas en medio de una pared justo antes que el primer verso de la canción comienza a ser interpretado.

Hana wa kaze ni yure odoru you ni. Ame wa daichi wo uruosu you ni

(Como las flores bailan en el viento. Así como la lluvia humedece la tierra.)

Y en una de ellas vemos a Issei que se encuentra viendo un paisaje de un lago cercano hacia un jardín con flores mientras camina pensante de lo que ha pasado desde ha perdido a sus padres hasta la actualidad.

Kono sekai wa yori soi ai ikiteru no ni

(A través de este mundo que se nutre de la interdependencia)

Issei adentrado de sus pensamientos ve el lago en su caminar y se refleja algunas aventuras que ha pasado antes y mediante con quienes conoce.

Naze hito wa kizutsuke au no

(¿Por qué la gente se lastima entre sí?)

Pero el castaño recuerda esos duros momentos de culpa y de derrota mientras ve que hay una especie de portal que estaba completamente oscuro.

Naze wakare wa otozureru no

(¿Por qué tenemos que despedirnos?)

Y recuerda un duro adiós de alguien que conoció hace tiempo mientras que camina hacia ese portal oscuro mientras seguía recordando esa dura despedida.

Kimi ga tooku ni itte mo mada. Itsumo kono kokoro no mannaka

(Incluso si te encuentras lejos. En lo más profundo de este corazón)

Ahora vemos en una especie de salón a Twilight quien se encuentra leyendo un libro con una sola mano mediante que sus amigas la observan a la distancia, un tanto preocupadas por algo que pasó recientemente mientras que su compañera saca una especie de amuleto que le recuerda a alguien.

Ano yasashii egao de umetsukusareta mama

(Que está completamente lleno por esa gentil sonrisa)

Y en un reflejo de pensamiento se muestra el rostro de Issei en ese amuleto quien mostraba una verdadera sonrisa, haciendo que Twilight llore recordando al castaño quien no quería que se alejara de ella y que siguiera a su lado.

Dakishimeta kimi no kakera ni Itami kanjite mo mada tsunagaru kara

(Las piezas de ti que aún aprieto todavía a pesar del dolor están unidas, así que)

Y ese amuleto que tenia Twilight le cae una lagrima de su rostro mediante que brilla con luz propia mientras se dirige hacia una pared para abrir una especie de portal que emite bastante luz, que de otro lado del mismo Issei se percata de ello mientras suavemente dice el nombre de la chica y comienza a correr, y del otro lado del portal Twilight hace lo mismo y comienza a correr sorprendiendo a sus amigas y dos mujeres un tanto mayores que ellas.

Shinjiteru yo mata aeru to I'm waiting for your love

(Creo que volveremos a encontrarnos de nuevo y espero por tu amor)

Mediante que Issei y Twilight se acercan más y más hacia el portal, literalmente cerca entrelazan sus manos y un gran destello de luz hace un cambio de escena que la cámara muestra un gran cielo que rápidamente se cambia a un gran campo de flores que varios pétalos son levantados por el viento mostrando a la pareja unida.

I love you. I trust you

(Yo te amo. Confío en ti)

Y vemos a Issei y Twilight que están juntos y compartiendo un romántico beso mediante que los diversos pétalos de flores los rodean.

Kimi no kodoku wo wakete hoshii

(Deseo que compartas conmigo tu soledad)

Tomados de la mano, Issei y Twilight caminan por el sendero de ese campo de flores mediante que la cámara hace un acercamiento hacia el amuleto que tiene la chica en la mano que tenia libre mientras lo aprieta.

I love you. I trust you

(Yo te amo. Confío en ti)

Y mediante que se sigue viendo ese amuleto que tiene en la mano Twilight, repentinamente se encuentra en una especie de gran salón con un vestido violeta claro con destellos brillantes y ve que estaba dentro de una especie de baile mediante que en una mesa se encuentra Rean conversando sobre sus aventuras con Luna y Celestia acabando una especie de fantasía que ella veía en su mente y la disfrutaba.

Hikari demo yami demo

(Incluso en la luz y en la oscuridad)

Pero al notar que ese alguien no estaba, Twilight busca un asiento para sentarse y comienza a ponerse cabizbaja, triste y a punto de soltar lagrimas, pero ve que una mano se extiende con su palma abierta como si la invitara a bailar.

Futari da kara shinji aeru no

(Porque estamos los dos juntos, podemos creer entre sí)

Y mediante que Twilight levanta su rostro ve que en frente de ella se encuentra Issei quien se encuentra vestido en un traje formal adecuado para este tipo de fiesta haciendo que la chica limpie un tanto sus lagrimas y sonríe mientras acepta la invitación a bailar del castaño.

Hanasanaide

(No te alejes de mí)

Y los dos chicos a su ritmo comienzan a bailar una especie de vals mientras que la cámara se aleja de la pareja que continua bailando mientras se acaba la canción de fondo.

* * *

 **Twilight: El fin de este arco al fin.**

 **Aj: Ahora a ver como nos metemos en este mundo, será interesante.**

 **Rarity: Insisto querido, tomaste un gran riesgo con nosotras.**

 **Pero valió la pena, estoy feliz con lo que he hecho a pesar de que los demás digan.**

 **Fluttershy: Ahm... ¿Puedes darnos un adelantito de lo que viene en este arco? Si no es mucha molestia.**

 **Lo lamento pero no...**

 **Rainbow: ¿¡Por qué!? ¡Una pista!**

 **No y es mi última palabra...**

 **Pinkie: Aquí esta el teaser del siguiente arco. [Pinkie aparece con un DVD] Me costó pero lo hice.**

 **¿Cómo...? [Ve cierto cuaderno en la pata de ella] ¡AH, imposible!**

 **Twilight: Muy bien Pinkie. Con eso nos despedimos de este arco, viene el cannon pero ahora nosotras estaremos fijas en la historia y espero que sigan dando su apoyo... con eso nos despedimos por hoy pero aquí un adelanto de lo que se viene. ¡Nos vemos!**

 **¡NO ESPEREN!**

* * *

 **-Si se vuelve en un monstruo no tendré otra más que… matarlo.- Rean Schawzer.**

 **-La Onda Maldita está cerca nuevamente.- Rey Supremo, Haou.**

 **-Es cierto que antes mi vida en la Iglesia era distinta pero aquí, aquí tengo lo que nunca tuve, una familia.- Asia Argento.**

 **-Sólo eres un dragón, un ser salvaje.- Diadora Astaroth.**

 **-Un mundo silencioso, eso es lo que busco.- Dragon God, Ophis.**

 **-Cuando uno cae al fondo de un barranco ¿Qué hace? Tienes dos opciones, te quedas ahí y esperas la inevitable o te alzas y empiezas a subir por más difícil que sea.- Celestia Solaris.**

 ** _-Sin duda están listos, hora de que empiecen a reclamar el poder que es suyo.- ¿?_**

 ** _-Soy la primera Fase de la Onda Maldita.- Skeith, "The Terror of Death"_**

 **[Tal vez no sepamos que pasará más adelante pero será mucho peor quedarnos sentados sin hacer nada y escondernos como unos cobardes]- Y Ddraig Goch, Welsh Dragon.**

 **-Estamos aquí, no vamos a huir… sea lo que nos depare el futuro… ¡No huiremos nunca más de nada ni nadie, ni siquiera de nosotros mismos y de nuestro pasado!- Hyoudo Issei, Sekiryuutei Supremo.**


	69. Inicios de una Vida Nueva

**Vida vida... hoy iniciamos otro arco de este fic, en verdad estoy deseoso de escribirlo ya que tengo planes para lo que viene. Como ya** **supondrán** **en la adaptación del vol 6 de la Light Novel con mis toques y claro con nuestras nuevas inquilinas en él...**

 **Twilight: Será interesante ver como se tomara esto... ¿Seguro de lo que tienes en mente?**

 **Claro... yo pienso antes de actuar, no soy Rainbow.**

 **Rainbow: Cierto... ¡Hey, eso si fue ofensivo!**

 **Rarity: Pero no menos cierto, vamos querido habla de los reviews.**

 **Oh si... A ver... NECROMERCY, habrá que esperar a eso... ni yo sé cuando eso pasará.**

 **Riskierbow: Que bueno amigo, es bueno verte aquí y lo de los jinetes, tema que tendré en mente para arcos futuros.**

 **AJ: Este Guest dice que se leyó los 68 caps de corrido, le encanta la historia... Gracias por el comentario y a lo último, el autor tiene una muy vivaz imaginación.**

 **Cierto, alexzero... hay que ver amigo, ese tema es parte de la historia ya verás...**

 **Fluttershy: total dxd se alegra que volvamos al cannon y su pregunta del final es la de muchos... creo...**

 **Hay que ser novedoso y también sé que la historia a todos no le agradara todo detalle pero mientras la disfruten, yo feliz.**

 **Pinkie: Uuuuh, antifanboy hizo un largo review.**

 **Pues... Gracias por las felicitaciones, me esforce en ese arco y bueno... No sé que más decir ya que en verdad no espere el apoyo tan alto del último arco.**

 **X29... creo que con este cap y el que viene resuelvo algunas cosas.**

 **Tsuna Dragneel: Aquí está, espero que sea así.**

 **Breaker234: Lo de flojo se comprende y... creeme, ni yo sé como lo hice... lo de Pinkie y Vali será... ¡Hey!**

 **Pinkie: ¡Que sea pronto! ¿¡SI!?**

 **¡Agh, fuera... eso yo lo decido... quitenmela...!**

 **Twilight: Ahm... red snorlax 42... Veamos como nos va... y Yami el Dragon Negro, lo sabemos... hasta nosotras lo sentimos así... Ronaldc v2, hora de un arco más antes de ir por Loki. Tenzalucard123, una muy nueva aventura...**

 **Bueno, con eso listo... Se recuerda que la narración de los Op Y Ed son hechos por Ryucader, ahora si que comience el nuevo arco que es... ¡Guru, espera no bajes el telon! [El ave baja el telon antes de tiempo]**

* * *

 **Sekiryuutei Supremo**

 **Arco 6: Terror of the New Wave**

 **Capítulo 68: Inicios de una Vida Nueva**

* * *

Insertar canción: Diver – NICO Touches the Wall (Tv edit.)

Al inicio de la canción, vemos a un solitario Hyoudou Issei que se encuentra en el salón del corazón, pero repentinamente desaparece por completo y el castaño se adentra a una especie de mar mientras comienza a hundirse en el agua que parece profunda.

Ano suihei sen ga toozakatte yuku

(Ese horizonte que lentamente se mueve a lo lejos)

Mientras las letras de la canción son entonadas, Issei sigue de cara al cielo hundiéndose rápidamente teniendo puesto el uniforme de la Academia Kuoh de invierno, pero muestra parte de su camisa roja un tanto destrozada revelando unas cicatrices de todas sus batallas y entrenamientos previos mediante que el castaño continua yéndose hacia lo más profundo de ese mar.

Ao sugita sora ni wa ashita sura ega kenakute

(Ni siquiera ese cielo azul y brillante dibuja un mañana)

Siguiendo hundiéndose, en la escena se empieza a aparecer una especie de algas grises que seguían su camino, pero repentinamente se cambia la escena a un plano blanco y negro revelándose unos enemigos que previamente Issei encaró.

Iki mo dekinai kurai yodon da hito no mure

(Ni siquiera puedo respirar entre la multitud de gente estancada)

Entre ellos se encuentran Cao Cao en un plano diferente con su True Longinus, luego Yalabadoth mientras que Issei seguía hundiéndose, repentinamente a cara opuesta del castaño se nota Vali Lucifer que estaba de cara al suelo, pero su cuerpo estaba en un puesto distinto al de Issei.

Boku wa itsu kara koko ni mogurikonda n da?

(¿Desde cuándo he estado en este lugar?)

Y vemos que abriendo más la escena se nota a Rahab quien estaba un tanto cerca de Cao Cao mientras que se nota a Vali que lentamente se cambia de forma a una especie de ser oscuro mientras se emana una especie de aura en su brazo derecho mientras ataca a Issei revelando que fuera Diodora Astaroth quien le diera ese golpe de gracia.

Kanashimi nante hakidashite mae dake mitereba iin dakke

(Será mejor mirar hacia adelante y poder dejar esa tristeza atrás)

Mediante que Issei siente el ataque de Diodora, el castaño se desespera y suelta una gran bocanada de aire que tenía y comienza a desesperarse para ver que lo que se encuentra a su entorno se envuelve en una especie de un rojo sangre, pero tres manos negras gigantes revelándose como los Cosmic Packs ya iban a tomar al quien los porta para hundirlo más.

Sore ja totemo matomo de irarenai

(Aunque supongo que no tendré la iniciativa)

Y tres luces en esas manos gigantes oscuras comienzan a hundir a Issei aún más profundo sin poder salir de esta situación resignándose a la culpa y perder antes los Cosmic Packs mientras ve que la imagen de sus padres se distancian flotando en el agua pero en el rostro mostraban tristeza.

Subete wo boku ga teki ni mawashite mo hikari wo kasuka ni kanjiterun da

(Aunque pueda dar todo a mis enemigos, puedo sentir una pequeña luz)

Pero se detiene al sentir primero tres manos en su espalda, que son Rias, Asia y Twilight, luego otra que es de su maestro Rean, para que luego más manos le ayuden a empujar, revelando a todos los amigos y conocidos de Issei, parte del sequito de Rias, el de Sona y también varios personajes de altos cargos entre las fracciones incluidas las amigas y diversos conocidos de Twilight.

Soko made yuke sou nara

(Si es posible que vaya tan lejos)

Y entre todos ayudan a Issei quien se encontraba inconsciente en ese momento a salir velozmente desde el agua un tanto profunda en donde se encontraba y se encontraba cerca de las luces del sol que se reflejan desde el cielo se notaban con más fuerza con el punto de vista del castaño.

Iki wo shitakute koko wa kurushikute

(Solo quiero respirar, es muy doloroso aquí estar)

Ya cambiando la escena, vemos a Issei que sale disparado del mar en donde se hundía mientras que daba muchas vueltas en el aire teniendo los ojos cerrados sin saber en dónde había salido se muestra una especie de torbellino que rápidamente se estaba cerrando.

Yami wo miageru dake no boku ja ukabu houhou mo nai DAIBAA

(He estado viendo la oscuridad, como si fuera un buzo sin poder flotar)

Ya abriendo los ojos, da una vuelta rápida en el aire para ver a la distancia que en lugar que se encontraba sin algún movimiento raro y se nota a una persona que se hundía lentamente.

Iki o shite mite

(Tan sólo quiero respirar)

Y esa persona resulta ser él mismo quien estaba con los ojos cerrados pero en su rostro se mostraba una sonrisa pero poco a poco se muestra que se cambia a otra persona quien porta una armadura entre colores negro y rojo, ahora la cámara muestra que el Boosted Gear lo activo el castaño mientras que se muestra en un perfil izquierdo del Sekiryuutei una mirada de determinación al ver como su enemigo se culmina de hundir en el agua finalmente hasta su rostro quien revelándose finalmente como Skeith.

Tada no shiawase ni kidzuitara mou nido to oborenai yo

(Si sólo pueda sentir un poco de esa felicidad, entonces nunca más volveré a hundirme)

Y dentro del agua, Skeith muestra sus tres ojos mientras prepara su guadaña haciendo que Issei tome una velocidad mayor en su caída y suelte un grito de batalla mientras que el Boosted Gear brilla con el aura del dragón más las tres auras de los Cosmic Packs y pareciera dar una especie de golpe hacia su enemigo y adentrándose al mar, diversas burbujas de aires se muestra mientras que un gran destello de luz hace que la pantalla se vuelva en blanco haciendo aparecer el logo de la serie culminando la canción.

* * *

[Ha sido un inicio de semana interesante]- Ddraig le habló a su poseedor quien ya estaba despierto a pesar de ser las 4 de la mañana.

-Ni que lo digas…sabía que volver a casa significaba volver a las locuras del día a día pero…ahora…- Ise hizo memoria…

Bien llegaron hubo la presentación y todo lo demás para que todos se lleven bien y eso era un rotundo éxito. Lo que cambió su opinión fue el momento en el cual Rias y Twilight revelaron su posición como novias de él y las "organizadoras" del Harem…¿Cuándo decidieron eso? En fin, cuando se supo eso…el infierno de desató, ahora todas pedían su cita con él ahora dado que se las debía y para lo demás, tener una oportunidad de hacer que él note sus intenciones. Tristemente eso tendrá que esperar, deben de primeros de arreglar varias cosas en casa, además que él desea acostumbrarse a la idea de salir con dos chicas primero antes de lanzarse a por más, cosa que deprimió a varias por medio segundo para que luego el fuego de la determinación nazca en ellas.

Bueno, dejando los problemas amorosos del Sekiryuutei, hay cosas que poner en regla para continuar con la historia. Primero, las 6 elegidas por el elemento de la armonía habían sido ya designadas a respectivas habitaciones para que no haya inconvenientes, además que fueron matriculadas a la escuela de Kuoh para no sólo ayudar a los miembros de la alianza ahí sino también tratar con gente del exterior.

El día de inicio de clases fue variado, unos lo esperaban como Twilight y otros lo maldecían… Rainbow en este caso. Pero en fin, cada chica fue asignada a sus respectivos años…Twilight y Pinkie fueron asignadas al salón de Ise. Fluttershy y Rainbow al de Koneko, Gasper, Ravel y Fay. Rarity y Aj asignadas con Rias y el resto.

Sobra decir que, fue la bomba cuando ellas llegaron, su simple llegada forzó a nuevas votaciones de popularidad y eso ya es decir mucho…aunque eso no estaba exento a situaciones graciosas. Ejemplo, en el almuerzo…uno de los chicos más populares de segundo año que está solo debajo de Kiba por unos votos según él, trató de coquetear con Twilight en presencia del castaño…graso error, Ise miró al tipo con tal rabia que los ojos parecían decir, aléjate de ella o mueres y no era broma…se sintió el deseo de Ise por masacrar al tipo que coqueteaba con su novia…el pobre salió hecho una gelatina, Twilight suspiró cansada pero feliz de que Ise la proteja tanto…claro que eso también despertó los celos de las demás….aunque algo similar pasó con Rias cuando unos de tercero la miraron con malos ojos…resumen, Ise los amenazó con la mirada y asunto listo…parece que Ise desarrolló un modo amenazante.

Rias y Twilight encontraron eso gracioso, Ise era muy celoso…no a niveles extremos pero si que muestran que no desea que alguien las vea con lujuria. Oh, lo olvidaba…Ise ha estado ayudando a Sona con asuntos del Consejo Estudiantil como ya se había dicho.

Ahora vamos con las nuevas habitantes de la residencia Hyoudo.

Twilight Sparkle, elegida por el elemento de la Magia y una de las novias de Ise, estaba más que feliz por aprender cosas del exterior. Cuando descubrió las computadoras, el internet y la información infinita que hay en ella, a la pobre le dio un lapsus cerebral severo de varios minutos que forzó a Pinkie de echarle agua helada para que reaccione. A parte de eso, estaba divirtiéndose en su nuevo hogar y escuela, las chicas se le acercaban con interés y eso era nuevo. Con todos los residentes de su nuevo hogar se llevaba bien, si debe elegir con quienes se lleva un poco mejor, diría que son Rias, Fay y Sona en un cierto grado. Con Rias obvio, eran "hermanas" en un cierto grado, con Fay era la pasión por la magia y los libros, con Sona era por su responsabilidad…tal vez con quien tiene una relación algo tensa sea con Ray, más porque la caído está celosa de ella y de Rias pero aún así se consideran amigas… Rias veía eso como una repetición de su relación con Ray al inicio…

Vamos con Rarity Belle, la chica era la diva de la moda en casa y ya sus diseños y actitud refinada hizo que sea popular de inmediato y si a eso sumamos que ya no tiene responsabilidades extras en la escuela, está feliz. Cuando vio unas revistas de modas casi tiene un paro cardíaco, había tanto que ver y aprender en el mundo de la moda. Claro que su actitud dramática a veces saca de cuadro a algunos…es cosa de acostumbrarse. Pero aún con todo eso, era una chica con la que te encariñas…si ella tuviera que elegir con quienes se lleva mejor sería con todas sus compañeras de tercer año en la casa…obviamente porque tocan temas de mujeres mayores.

Rainbow era todo un caso, la chica y su actitud nada femenina hizo que se ganara el cariño de algunos y el odio de otros, si eso le sumamos su gran orgullo. Pero en fin, Rainbow se volvió un miembro inmediato del club de atletismo de la escuela…una anécdota interesante era que cuando presentaron a las 6 nuevas a la nobleza de Sona, Saji la confundió con una niña por su estatura…resultado, una patada en las joyas de la familia…él parecía que lo captó pero el cuerpo no respondió rápido y ahí el resultado…moraleja, nunca burlarse de la estatura y/o edad de una mujer. Si había alguien con quien se llevaba de maravilla esas eran Ayane y Xenovia, Ray en cierto grado…si es que la deja de llamar enana un día de estos.

Pinkamena Diane Pie era una masa de alegría andante, se había ganado el cariño de los estudiantes y algo del odio de los profesores por su actitud bromista, cosa que una jalada de orejas de Twilight no resuelva. Aún así, ella estaba feliz de estar aquí y aprender cosas nuevas, cuando descubrió los videojuegos…se volvió una gamer de inmediato, Ise se vio obligado a comprarle unas consolas y unos juegos para que no use los de él, por si acaso. De todos modos, Pinkie organizaba fiestas como siempre y en cierta medida, sus locuras le sacaban a Sona más de un disgusto. En casa, se lleva de maravilla con Irina, Aki y Kaori…con Rias es una relación de casi hermanas…curioso.

Applejack era la más calmada entre todas, su fama en la escuela se basa más en su altura y descendencia, aunque su acento y modo de hablar también llaman la atención. Tras unirse al club de jardinería de la escuela donde muestra todas sus habilidades en el campo, se ganó el cariño de las chicas de primer año por ello. Sin contar que no olvida de cuidar su manzano que ahora tiene su lugar en el jardín de la casa…viendo las cosas desde un lado amable, son manzanas gratis. En casa se lleva bien con Akeno, Ravel y Koneko, la última más por una rivalidad entre ambas.

Fluttershy se ganó el corazón de chicos y chicas por su actitud tierna y amable pero tímida a la vez. Como toda amante de los animales que es, los familiares animales de los demonios cayeron a sus pies…necesitaban saber su secreto. Por lo demás, ella trataba de llevarse bien con la mayoría sólo que no deseaba llamar mucho la atención. En casa se llevaba de maravilla con Asia y Gasper, con la chica por la similitud en carácter y el último por la timidez de ambos.

Ahora, tras decir todo esto…no olvidemos que estamos en la residencia Hyoudo donde la locura es cosa del día a día. Oír gritos y discusiones es natural…lo nada normal es ver a Venelana con un carácter que le daría miedo a los mismos Maou…y eso también va para Fie, todos tratan de no sacar el lado malo de ambas en caso de que…no se lo quieren ni imaginar. Todos culpan a Rean por ello, él ha tratado de hablar con ambas pero ellas siguen con la ley del hielo…rayos, hasta Eva fue más fácil de tratar. Cuando habló con ella, esta sólo le dijo que espera su compensación…lamerse los labios al decir eso no deja a ninguno tranquilo.

¿Qué más…? ¡Oh sí! Rossweise sigue de inquilina en la casa Gremory, por más que tratan de que no se deprima…esto sigue pasando, ya no es tan grave como antes pero aún así…lo primero que hay que hacer es hacer que no piense en nada de ese tema, ayudar en los quehaceres de la casa son una buena solución. Sin contar que cuidar de Kurama le parece ayudar a olvidar las penas, la chica se encariñó rápido con el cachorro.

Azazel por su lado sólo veía todo con diversión, el drama de Ise y Rean eran dignos de verse sólo para que cuando Pinkie le diga que sólo está celoso porque esta solo lo calle volviéndolo una estatua. Todos vieron a la chica para luego aplaudir, la chica era la medida anti Azazel que llevaban esperando. Bueno, en resumen eso es todo lo que ha pasado con respecto a las chicas y estos primero días…ahora debemos volver con cierto castaño que no puede dormir.

Ahora mismo tenemos, como ya se dijo, a Hyoudo Issei despierto a pesar de ser sólo las 4 de la mañana…las pesadillas que esos tres dan son cada vez mas molestas y para empeorar todo, el porcentaje de sincronía sólo aumenta un 1% o nada…actualmente siendo 405% el nivel máximo…vaya aumento. Pero ese no es el problema actual, el problema es que esos 3 últimamente están más…fastidiosos por decirlo así. También algo más agresivos…es como si se estuvieran desesperando o traten de negar algo que están pensando.

-No puedo negar que…es bueno volver estar en casa y disfrutar de mi cama.- Ddraig rio a esas palabras.

[¿Lo dices por su comodidad o por otra cosa?]- Ise suspiró al entender lo que trata de decir…

A sus lados, estaban unas profundamente dormidas Rias y Twilight…ambas en camisón…al menos esta vez Rias no vino desnuda. Aún recuerda la cara de Rias cuando vio eso y como le llamó la atención a la pelirroja que eso era inapropiado aún estando en una relación…cuando el regaño pasó la hora, Rias dijo que no lo volverá a hacer pero que por favor se calle…vaya que funcionó por lo que ve, los milagros existen.

-¿Cómo crees que avancen las cosas a partir de ahora?- Ddraig sabía a lo que se refería su compañero.

[Depende de como afrontemos las cosas compañero, te recuerdo que antes ninguno esperó nuestro avance con el Tri System]- Ise debía darle la razón a Ddraig, el Tri System había mejorado en comparación a su primer uso semanas atrás pero… pero algo le decía que lo fácil se acabó y que pronto afrontará lo más difícil.

 **-Estoy de acuerdo con Ddraig, esos tres de seguro planean algo y debes de estar listo.** \- Desde el incidente con Discord y que desbloqueo una nueva fracción de los poderes de Haou, este hablaba muy seguido…hasta charlaba con Ddraig de vez en cuando.- **Pero veo que ahora tienes muy buena compañía.**

-Cierren la boca…- Ise trató de acomodarse pero tener sus brazos tomados por ambas no ayuda.- Rayos… no tengo corazón para pedir que me suelten.

[Vamos, no niegues que despertar al lado de ellas te hace muy feliz]

 **-Negarlo te haría un gran hipócrita Ise, es natural que pienses eso… por cierto. Nunca has dicho porque esas dos te atraen tanto.**

-¿En serio…? Son las… 4:30 de la mañana ¿Y eso es lo que me vienes a preguntar?- Ise se mostró algo fastidiado por la pregunta.- ¿Por qué deseas saber eso?

 **-Por nada en específico, sólo que necesitas un tema de charla ya que estaremos así un rato.-** Haou tenía un buen punto.

[Anda compañero, él tiene razón… dinos que te gusta de estas dos]- Ddraig dio su granito de arena.

-Bien… Rias es… ¿Cómo decirlo? Única, es una chica de una familia importante en el inframundo y a pesar de eso, no es presumida ni nada de eso, si bien tiene orgullo en su linaje no deja que esta rija su vida, se esfuerza en lo que hace y en alcanzar sus sueños. Ok, tiene su carácter pero eso es algo que veo atractivo en ella, sin contar que trata de actuar madura cuando en verdad es como toda chica de su edad y eso la hace ver tierna.

 **-Ok… ¿Y Twilight?**

-Twily… con ella si fue una sorpresa, cuando la conocí sabía que era especial pero con cada día me di cuenta que era más de lo que creí, cuando me salvó de esos tres y me ayudó a levantarme, supe que era única, lo admito… su carácter da miedo a veces pero me mantiene a raya de hacer cualquier idiotez. Además que su inteligencia y demás la hacen ver tierna, además que ver sus ojos nunca se me es aburrido.

[Entonces… puedes decir que amas a ambas sin duda alguna]- Ise alzó una ceja al oír eso…

-Creí que eso ya estaba claro, amo a ambas y si bien tal vez yo no sea lo mejor para ambas deseo dar todo de mí por su felicidad.- Haou rio al escuchar eso.- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

 **-No, nada… es sólo que me recordaste a esa vez que le dije a Charllotte que la amaba. Debiste ver su cara… ¿Sabes que aprendí? Que las mujeres si bien adoran que un hombre muestre que las ama con acciones también desean oír esas palabras de vez en cuando.**

-¿Y me dices eso por…?

[Porque ambas están despiertas idiota]- Al oír eso, Ise miró a ambas chicas quienes se notaba se hacían las dormidas… nadie se sonroja y sonríe cuando duerme.- [Muy bien compañero]

-¡Bastardos, me tendieron una trampa!- Ambos rieron al escuchar eso y dejaron que el joven arregle sus problemas.- Ahm… chicas…

-Sabes… siempre me pregunte que viste en mí.- Rias abrió los ojos y vio al castaño quien se quedó mudo.- No sé que hablaron en tu cabeza pero gracias, gracias por decir eso.

-Es verdad, Ise no puedes culparnos… no sé Rias pero yo aún sigo sin entender que viste en una chica como yo pero tras oír lo de ahora.

Ambas se apagaron a él para luego poner sus cabezas sobre sus hombros. No necesitaban decir más. Sabían que esto de compartir era difícil para ambas, les costaba en el fondo pero no lo demostraban, en secreto han tenido charlas para poner reglas e igualdad, cosas que hacer que no hacer, si desean llevar esto bien deben ser maduras, más ahora que saben que se pueden añadir más miembros, deben ser firmes. Además ellas sabían que Ise entendía más con acciones que con palabras y al ver que este se puso nervioso bastó para ver que cumplieron su propósito al acercarse a él y abrazarlo, les encanta generar ese efecto en él…

-Mejor descansa Ise, no querrás estar zombie hoy.- Rias le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Debes estar listo ya que hoy entrenamos con todos.- Twilight hizo lo mismo y se acomodó.

El Sekiryuutei suspiró para luego sonreír, admitía que era raro estar metido en algo así pero le agradaba… por ahora estaba bien tener sólo a esas dos a su lado de este modo, más adelante verá lo del resto… por ahora disfrutará de esta situación.

* * *

Ya unas horas luego, todos los jóvenes estaban en el campo de entrenamiento debajo de la casa. Los demonios del clan Gremory se preparaban para su próximo Rating Game contra el heredero de la casa de Astaroth. Si bien iban contra una casa que tal como los Gremory tiene un Maou de su familia y eso daba una ligera presión y los pone bajo lupa. También significa que puede haber algo de política… es bien sabido que los demonios de clase son muy metiches en los Rating Game y se rumorea que algo turbio hay en este juego que es para diversión para muchos pero para otros, peleas para demostrar su poder.

En el sótano, Rias y sus siervos estaban entrenando diferentes estrategias para poder estar preparados, excepto Kiba quien estaba peleando con Ise en una pelea de práctica. Twilight ayudaba a Rias en preparar la estrategia ya que tomó un interés en los Rating Game y su base en el ajedrez y demás. Aj también decidió ayudar, si bien Twilight es la intelectual… ella es la de pensar en la pelea. Rias agradeció a las chicas el gesto y tras hacer un ligero Sparring entre su grupo y los elementos de la armonía ahora podía ver porque estaban aquí.

-¡Vaya, lo admito Rarity… tu magia de Tierra es fenomenal!- Aki alabó a la chica quien dio las gracias.

-Bueno, todo es cuestión de saber usar las cosas con elegancia.- Su forma de aceptar el halago sacó una gota de sudor a todas.- Pero a mí me encanta tu forma de pelear Akeno, destila poder y elegancia.

-Fufufufu, gracias… aunque el modo que Rain-chan usa el magnetismo llama mi atención ¿Cómo lo haces?

-¡Porque soy asombrosa… Ay!- el golpe de Aj la hizo cambiar su respuesta.- Es decir… es más algo de saber dirigir la electricidad por el cuerpo, si quieres te enseñó y de paso me enseñas un hechizo tuyo.- La chica asintió y aceptó la propuesta del elemento de la Lealtad.

-Yo digo que es una pena que Kaichou está en algo del Consejo Estudiantil aún siendo domingo, pudo aprender algo de Pinkie.- Kaori miró a la chica quien se secaba el sudor.- ¿Cómo haces ese poni de agua?

-Sencillo… sólo uso mi imaginación.- Pinkie dio una respuesta simple…- Aunque también uso algo de ingenio.

-Que sincera…- Xenovia notó como la chica empezó a crear varias figuras de agua, un poni, un león, un águila…- ¿No hay nada que no pueda hacer?

-Lo dudo…- Aj se sobaba la mano.- A pesar de llevarla conociendo un año, sigue siendo un misterio y… rayos Koneko, pegas duro.

-Pues… digo igual…- Koneko se sobaba la cara, ambas fueron contra y ese fue el resultado.- Algo de hielo me vendría…

-¡Aquí!- Pinkie le dio a la Nekomata una bolsa de hielo.

-Oh… gracias senpai…- Koneko no supo como responder a esa acción pero no se quejó.

-Jaja, es bueno tener gente que saca el lado alegre de este grupo.- Kuroka miró a todas con una sonrisa.- Ya nos estábamos volviendo aburridas.

-Dilo por ti… yo siempre tengo mi buen humor.- Ray dijo eso con simpleza pero todas se les quedaron viendo.- ¿¡Por qué me ven así!?

-Por hipócrita… tú eres la más aburrida y renegona aquí.- Ayane miró a la chica con gracia mientras el resto reía.- Oye Ravel… ¿Y eso…?

-Un libro que nos puede ayudar.- Ravel lo mostró, era un libro de estrategias en Rating Games.- Este libro fue de los primeros pero sus estrategias tienen base en los usados en guerras.

-Tal vez sea porque de la guerra nace la estrategia.- Fay simplemente suspiró.- Mi hermano tenía un libro similar pero nunca me dejó leerlo.

-¿Y eso por qué? Te pudo venir bien.- Rainbow miró confusa a la chica…- No es como si fueras a atacar a la loca ni nada por el estilo.

-Bueno… digamos que mi hermano era alguien cerrado...- Rarity tomó la palabra tras escuchar eso.

-Bueno… dudo que sepamos más de él estando aquí paradas, no sé ustedes pero deseo darme una ducha, estoy sudorosa.- Irina en eso le hecho agua a la chica en la espalda.- ¡Kyyyyaaa! ¿¡Y eso!?

-Dijiste que querías una ducha.- Irina rio para luego chocar los cinco con Pinkie.

-¡Me las pagarán!- Rarity empezó a perseguir a ambas mientras les lanzaba trozos de tierra para saciar su ira mientras las dos prófugas huían.

Todas rieron al ver esa escena, no era raro que Irina le juegue bromas a Rarity con ayuda de Pinkie… aunque temen que un día se les pase la mano. Twilight en eso pasó su vista hacia Asia y Fluttershy, ambas intercambiaban información sobre como curar… Fluttershy explicaba como usar el viento para llevar su energía curativa y Asia explicaba el como lanzar el aura curativa. Ambas reían luego de unos segundos, parece que a veces se confunden pero lo toman a bien.

-Oigan… dónde están los chicos.- Aj notó que no estaban por ningún lado.- Ahora que lo pienso, ya llevan un rato desaparecidos.

-Tal vez estén entrenando aún.- Rainbow respondió sin darle mucha importancia.- Es decir… son hombres, se entienden mejor a golpes.

-Pero no olvidemos que también son de dejarse llevar.- Ayane le hizo ese recordatorio.

-Mejor vamos a ver… no vaya a ser que se lastimen y sin contar a Ise, necesitamos a Kiba y Gasper para el Rating Game.- Xenovia dio la sugerencia que todas aceptaron.

Tras evitar que Rarity mate a las dos traviesas, fueron a la zona de entrenamiento donde estaban los chicos. Twilight se quedó en su lugar algo pensativa… ¿Por qué Ise tenía prisa en pelear con Kiba hoy? En serio, a veces no entiende que hay en la cabezota de su novio.

-¿Vienes Twilight?- Rias llamó a la chica quien tras volver a la realidad apresuró paso.- ¿Pasa algo…? Se te ve muy pensativa.

-Es sólo que a veces siento que nuestro novio es un idiota sin remedio.- Rias rio al escuchar esas palabras.

-Puede que sí pero así lo amamos ¿Verdad?- Twilight sólo asintió con una sonrisa.

Cuando llegaron al lugar donde los chicos estaban practicando… vieron que Gasper estaba tomando el tiempo de lucha pero ya no veía el reloj sino la batalla en frente de él

Todas pasaron a ver al frente y se sorprendieron al ver a Ise sin armadura usando a Red Queen y Ascalon juntas luchando con Kiba a una lucha de velocidad mientras este usaba su Balance Breaker. Ambos chocaban sus espadas a tal velocidad y fuerza que podían ver el aire cortarse. Lo que más sorprendía era la habilidad de Ise para esquivar los cortes de Kiba sin mucho esfuerzo para luego pasar al ataque casi de inmediato… el rubio no sabía que había pasado con su amigo en estas dos semanas pero algo había cambiado en él. Cuando dio un corte hacia su cara este lo bloqueó sin problemas para luego tratar de dar un corte… justo cuando este iba hacia Kiba, este sintió esa sensación de nuevo… ese pulso que ahora le decía que dé un salto hacia atrás.

Kiba hizo caso y retrocedió ante la sorpresa de Ise al sentir su X-Pulse activarse… ¿Cómo…? Pasó a ver a Kiba quien parecía que supo que… ¿Será posible? Decidió dejar eso a un lado y volver al ataque esta vez siendo él el atacante para ver si es cierto. Cuando estaba en medio del ataque pudo notar que a veces Kiba se mostraba confundido por el ritmo de acción, parecía dudar de… ¿Él mismo? Casi cómo él cuando…

 _-Eso es…-_ Ise esta vez activo la habilidad Super Exceed de Red Queen para dar la prueba final.- _¡Veamos cómo le vas a esto!_

Ise atacó sin piedad a su amigo para ver su punto. Kiba al ver el ataque cargado, se asustó por la potencia de este… cuando vio a este acercarse pensó en bloquear el ataque pero de nuevo ese pulso le indicó que eso era mala idea que mejor se agache y aproveche en atacar.

Este hizo caso a la acción y cuando esquivó el ataque de Ise por los pelos el castaño sonrió, con que era así… Kiba iba a atacar cuando Ise soltó su arma y la dejó ir para usar esa misma mano para lanzar un golpe hacia el rostro de Kiba mientras ponía a Ascalon a bloquear el inminente impacto.

-¡Tiempo!- el grito de Gasper los sacó del calor de la pelea y ambos se detuvieron.

Ambos se miraron unos segundos para luego sonreír, Ise ayudó a Kiba a pararse mientras este sólo guardaba sus armas, el Sekiryuutei parece haber confirmado sus sospechas…

-¡Que genial!- Pinkie rompió el silencio que había.- ¡Han estado geniales I-nii, Yu-kun!- la chica se acercó a ellos dando unos brinquitos.

-Oh… gracias Pinkie.- Kiba aún no se acostumbraba a la actitud algo loca de la chica.- Oh, Buchou y las demás.- todos los chicos pasaron a ver a las chicas que tenían la boca abierta por lo que vieron.

-¿¡Cómo!? Es decir… ¡Ustedes vieron lo que yo!- Aj no creía lo que sus verdes ojos captaron.

-Yuuto… no sabía que habías mejorado tanto…- Rias estaba sorprendida y eso era decir poco.- Tú también Ise, es decir… tu forma de pelear…

-Ahm… Buchou…- Gasper tomó la palabra.- Ellos han peleado a ese ritmo estos últimos minutos, ustedes solo vieron lo último…- Gasper también estaba sorprendido, había notado que Kiba ahora era más perspicaz pero Ise también.

-Esto me suena…¡Woah!- Rainbow cayó al suelo de cara al ser empujada.- ¿¡Qué demonios!?

-¡Oh, que espléndida demostración de habilidad, fortaleza y determinación!- Rarity se acercó a Kiba con un brillo inusual en los ojos.- ¡Que maravilloso!

-Ehm… gracias.- Kiba se sintió un poco fuera de sí al oír todo ese halago.

-Hey… ¿Y yo?- Ise habló algo incómodo.

-Oh, tú también.- Las palabras tan secas de Rarity le hicieron bajar la cabeza, así se siente ser ignorado…

-Ise-kun ¿Qué fue eso último?- Akeno hizo la pregunta al ver lo que pasó segundos atrás.- Casi pareciese que…

-Que predijeran el movimiento.- Aj habló asombrada al captar todo.- Terrón de azúcar…- La mirada nada amable de Rarity la hizo cambiar sus palabras.- Es decir… Yuuto ¿Sentiste algo antes de ese movimiento?

-Pues…sí, como un pulso en la parte superior de mi nuca.- El rubio señaló esa parte.- ¿Por qué?

-Igual que Ise-san…- Fluttershy pareció captar a lo que se referían.- Un X-Rounder.

-¿X qué…?- Ray no captó a que se referían con eso.- Oigan no se queden callados y expliquen que es eso de X-Rounder.

-Sería bueno que eso lo explique yo.- La voz de Rean, quien estaba parado en la entrada con Azazel a su lado hicieron que todos volteen.- Y pensar que habría uno más.

-No entendemos... ¿Qué es un X-Rounder Rean-san?

-Un X-Rounder mi querida Asia, es un ser que tiene activada la X-Region de su cerebro.- Las palabras del adulto sólo confundieron a los jóvenes.

-¿En cristiano?- Irina se rascó la cabeza al no captar nada.

-Mejor explica todo desde el inicio Rean, deben saberlo.- Azazel le dio el consejo que hable sin ocultar nada.

Rean asintió y empezó a contar sobre que son los X-Rounder, sus habilidades únicas como predecir los movimientos enemigos y demás…Cuando comentó que él era uno y que además Ise despertó como uno hace unas semanas, la sorpresa de los que no sabían de los X-Rounder fue general, cuando pasaron a ver a Ise, este sólo se encogió de hombros y admitió que era verdad.

-¡Por eso podías esquivar nuestros golpes!- Ayane lo miró molesta- ¡Tramposo!

-Yo prefiero que me digan, persona que aprovecha lo que tiene.- Ise esquivó un golpe que venía hacia él por parte de ella.- Ves.

-Ok… esto es injusto, Ise es un X-Rounder y por lo que hemos visto… Kiba se está volviendo uno también.- Xenovia miró a Rean.- ¿Cómo podemos ser uno?

-Lo siento Xenovia… volverse un X-Rounder es algo que pasa, no todos pueden ser uno, la posibilidad de que te pase es de 1 en un billón.- Las palabras de Rean hicieron que los interesados bajen la cabeza.- Además no es siempre placentero empezar siendo uno.

-¿Cómo qué no? Se ve que sus movimientos son muy fluidos.- Ravel no entendía porque decía eso, por lo que vio es una gran ventaja en el combate.

-Porque es tratar de luchar con algo que desconoces.- Kiba habló al captar la idea.- Mi cuerpo desea accionar de un modo pero yo voy de otro.

-Bien deducido Kiba.- Rean no dudó en felicitar al joven.- Esto se lo explique a Ise pero un X-Rounder es conocido porque al inicio duda de su siguiente curso de acción ya que el cerebro y el cuerpo no están de acuerdo.

-Por eso había momentos en el que senpai dudaba en que hacer.- Gasper habló al finalmente entender a lo que Rean se refería.- No sabe si seguir el instinto o lo que ha aprendido todos estos años.

-Muy bien analizado Gasper.- Rean se mostró sorprendido y orgulloso de ver que el chico parece mejorar en sus habilidades de observación.- Es tal como él dice, es seguir tu instinto o seguir lo que has aprendido.

-Pero… ¿No es eso malo? Dudar que hacer en una pelea puede ser fatal.- Fay dio su punto, ve que ser un X-Rounder tiene muchas desventajas iniciales.

-Por eso Rean ayudará a Kiba, tal como lo hace con Ise.- Azazel miró al castaño quien se mantenía en silencio.- ¿Ya captaste lo que es ser un X-Rounder sin problemas?

-No… aún hay momentos en los que pienso demasiado que hacer, pocas son las veces en la que dejo que mi X-Pulse me guíe.- Ise dio su sincera opinión.

-Por ello es hora de retomar el entrenamiento, Ise tú seguirás donde te quedaste mientras con Kiba iniciaremos lo básico, hay que hacer que no dude tanto en una pelea.- Ambos jóvenes asintieron a esas palabras.- Si quieren podemos iniciar mañana o…

-No, deseo empezar lo más pronto posible.- Kiba interrumpió a Rean.- Necesito captar lo básico de esto lo más pronto posible… el Rating Game está cerca y no puedo tener este problema.

-Concuerdo con él maestro, a más pronto mejor.

-Yo también quiero quedarme a ver y practicar, necesito ser más hábil para el próximo Rating Game.

Ise y Gasper dieron sus palabras de querer seguir entrenando, Rean sólo suspiró y asintió. Paso a ver a las chicas quienes se miraban entre ellas al no saber que decir… sonrió al captar que deseaban descansar.

-Ustedes chicas vayan a descansar o a ver la ciudad.- Iban a decir algo pero él las interrumpió.- No, descansar es importante… ellos desean seguir ya que aún desean aprender de algo nuevo en ellos… Gasper quiere mejorar para no quedarse atrás, el nivel de ustedes es bueno y llevarse bien entre ustedes también puede ayudar.- Ninguna dijo nada… no podían contradecir nada de lo que él decía.

-Bueno… siendo sincera deseo descansar un poco nya.- Kuroka se sobaba el hombro… estaba algo adolorida.

-Cierto…además, es una buena oportunidad para mostrarle a las chicas el mall del lugar.- Rias dio su veredicto.- Todas vayan a bañarse y saldremos a ver la ciudad.

-¡Yo pido el baño grande!- Pinkie salió a velocidad mientras Twilight iba tras ella.

-¡Pinkie espera, no vayas a ponerte a nadar ahí!- Todas rieron al ver que Twilight volvía a sus andas de detener el huracán rosa.

-Fufufu, se nota que se llevan de maravilla… ¿Alguien desea unirse al sauna conmigo?- Akeno miró al resto de las chicas en espera de que una la acompañe por lo menos.

-Yo, eso será bueno para mi cutis.- Rarity pasó al lado de Kiba.- Nos vemos luego.- la chica siguió su camino, no sin antes mover un poco más sus caderas.

Kiba al ver eso trago duro… ok, eso no se lo esperaba… si bien nunca había sentido este tipo de nerviosismo con una chica, admite que Rarity lo hace ver interesante. Las chicas rieron al ver como el rubio se quedó viendo a Rarity, eso hizo que este desvíe la mirada avergonzado y las chicas rieron más mientras se iban.

-Así que viendo el movimiento de caderas.- Ise puso su brazo en el cuello de su amigo.- Nada mal…

-No sé de que hablas…- El rubio desvió la mirada, Gasper rio al escuchar eso.- No te rías Gasper, hemos visto como te llevas de maravilla con Fluttershy.

-¿¡Qué!?- el pequeño vampiro se puso nervioso al oír eso.- ¡No es verdad!

-Vaya Gasper, no sabía que tenías esos gustos de chicas de buen pecho y personalidad.- Ise hizo la broma que sonrojo más al chico e hizo reír a Kiba.- Un consejo ustedes… háganlas llorar **y me las pagarán**.- La mirada seria con la voz hizo que ambos se queden helados… Ise había llegado a apreciar a esas chicas como sus amigas y casi hermanas… si alguien las lastima, sufrirá su ira.

Rean y Azazel rieron al ver como Ise amenazaba a esos dos, se notaba el cambio en la actitud de Ise, más abierto a sus emociones… parece que él fue el que aprovechó más las 2 semanas que pasaron en la isla.

-Me alegro de ver que Ise se ve mejor, Penemue estaba preocupada por él.- Azazel miró a Rean con seriedad.- ¿Cómo va su progreso con los Cosmic Packs?

-Va mejor, ha logrado una sincronía del 400% pero parece que ahora está afrontando otro problema.- Rean suspiró al recordar lo que Ise le dijo de que aún tras superar unas pesadillas, el incremento de sincronía no es como el de antes.

-Hmmm, lo mejor será estar alertas… tratar de darle algo de ayuda para que sus emociones no se salgan de control. Según lo que me dijiste, la falta de sueño puede ser fatal para él.

-Por eso le pedí ayuda a Rias y Twilight, si bien sé que Venelana prohibió que las chicas se cuelen en la habitación de Ise, tras explicar la situación aceptó… con tal que solo sea dormir, Ise necesita gente cerca suyo para dormir mejor y que el elemento de la Magia de Twilight puede ayudar en caso de que la situación sea más difícil.

-Ya veo… aunque me sorprende que Venelana te haya escuchado tras la guerra fría que tienen.- Rean bajó la cabeza deprimido, ni Venelana ni Fie hablaban con él… si pudo convencer a la demonio es porque dijo que era por la salud de su alumno… aún así, ni le habla.- Creo que te hayan oído hablar con Celestia y Luna no ayudó…

-No me ayudes Azazel…- el caído rio nervioso al ver la mirada de su amigo.- Siento que no me van a hablar por un buen tiempo.- Rean decidió dejar a un lado su estado emocional y continuar su trabajo.- ¡Muy bien ustedes 3, dejen de hablar estupideces y vengan acá!

-¡Sí!- los 3 fueron hacia el adulto mientras Azazel sólo pensaba en una cosa.

 _-Las cosas parecen ser más interesantes cada día._ \- el caído se quedó a ver el entrenamiento, sería una buena excusa para faltar a la reunión planeada en unas horas… como siempre.

* * *

-Que bien se siente~- Aj se sobaba los hombros.

Todas las chicas estaban en uno de los baños grandes que simulaban un agua termal en la casa. Todas disfrutaban del merecido descanso mientras… chequeaban los atributos del resto.

-Oh, se nota que trabajas mucho Aj, los abdominales se te notan un poco.

-¡Kya!- la rubia reacciono al escuchar la voz de Kuroka atrás de ella.- ¡No me asustes así!

-Nyajaja, es muy gracioso.- La Nekomata estiró los brazos dejando ver sus grandes pechos.- Pero esto es relajante.

-Sin duda eres una fresca Kuroka.- Xenovia miró a la rubia quien por instinto se cubría el pecho.- No te preocupes… sólo habla mucho y no hace nada.

-Prefiero ser precavida… no es la primera vez que me pasa.- Xenovia miró nerviosa a la chica… si, mejor es precavida.

-Oye Rainbow… ¿puedes decirme tu secreto para tener tan buen trasero?- la pregunta de Aki la sacó de cuadro.- Es que el tuyo resalta mucho.

-Es verdad… yo también deseo saber tu secreto.- Ravel se acercó a la charla.- Dinos…

-No hay gran secreto… sólo ejercicio diario y… ¡Ah, déjenme… no me toquen ahí!

-Fufufu, es bueno ver que se llevan tan bien.- Akeno se limpiaba los brazos.- Por cierto Rarity… ya vi por donde vas.

-¿D-De que hablas?- la chica se hacía la ignorante. Ayane apareciendo atrás de ella y tomando sus pechos la asustó.- ¡Ah, espera!

-No engañas a nadie Rarity, se ve que estás tratando de seducir a Kiba… ¡Ay!- el cocacho de Fay la hizo soltar a su presa.- Que agresiva…

-Dejar de acosar Ayane…- la rubia pasó a ver a la elegida por el elemento de la Generosidad.- Pero tendrás mucha competencia Rarity, Kiba es muy popular.

-Bueno… que es una batalla sin un reto… el amor y la guerra son lo mismo, gana el que actúa primero.- las palabra de la chica sacaron un aplauso en el grupo.

-Rarity parece muy interesada en lograr conquistar a Kiba-kun.- Kaori estaba con Irina y Pinkie, quien estaba jugando con el agua.- ¿Podrá?

-Espero que sí, Rarity nunca tuvo mucha suerte en casa, siempre sufría de una decepción amorosa…- Pinkie creó una gran burbuja.- El último chico en el que se interesó terminó mirando a Aj.

-¡Y lo rechace, no olvides decir eso!- la rubia gritó tras oír a su amiga hablar.- ¡Kuroka, por enésima vez… no te voy a regalar mi receta del Pie de Manzana!

-¿¡Por qué!? ¡Esa receta debe ser de conocimiento mundial!- ambas siguieron en su discusión ante la mirada graciosa de Irina y Kaori.

-Se nota que Kuroka quedó impactada por el Pie… no es que no la entienda, estaba delicioso…- Irina se aclaró la garganta.- ¿Y tú Pinkie, algún chico que te interese?

-No te preocupes Iri-chan, I-nii es mi hermano… nada más.- Ambas chicas la miraron con sorpresa… ¿Cómo…?- Jejeje, no sólo soy una cara bonita y con curvas.- Pinkie resaltó su busto con sus manos.- Soy muy observadora.

-Pero a lo que íbamos ¿Te interesa alguien Pinkie?- la chica meditó un rato la pregunta para luego acercarse a ambas chicas.

-Pues… I-nii me contó sobre el Hakuryuukou y me llama la atención sus habilidades y…

-¿¡Te interesa Vali!?- Pinkie calló a la ángel bocona con su mano.

-¿En serio…? No es por ofender pero según lo que vi.. él es muy serio y tú eres… tú.

-Por ello es interesante Aki-chan, cuando lo conquiste será mi más grande victoria.- La confianza de la chica hizo que ambas la miren con un poco de envidia… si que tiene confianza en ella.

-Oh, que relajante…

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Asia-san.- Fluttershy se relajaba al lado de Asia y Koneko.- Nunca pensé que sería tan relajante…- la chica notó que Koneko la miraba…- ¿Q-Que pasa?- Koneko paso a ver los pechos de la chica.- ¡Eep!

-Fluttershy… tienes grandes pechos, a pesar de que somos de la misma edad.

-P-Pues… yo… ¡Anh~!- Koneko tocó los pechos de la chica con clara envidia… no era justo… era más alta y de buena figura…- ¡Koneko-chan~!

-¡Koneko-chan, para… estas actuando como una pervertida!- Al escuchar eso, la chica bajó la cabeza apenada por su acción y avergonzada para luego soltar a la reciente víctima.- ¿Estás bien?

-S-Si… no es la primera vez que pasa…- Fluttershy recordó la vez en que Pinkie tomo sus medidas con las manos… que vergüenza.

-Bueno... ¿Qué te parece la vida en el exterior?- Asia hizo la pregunta a la chica quien empezó a hablar sobre las maravillas de las especies aquí afuera…

-Yo me alegro que me hayas ayudado con Shiro… lamento lo que hizo…- Koneko agradeció la ayuda de la chica esa vez hace un par de días.

Cuando les presentaron a sus familiares al grupo, Shiro miró a Kurama con odio… un perro en su territorio era un no definitivo, sin previo aviso o piedad se lanzó al pobre canino quien empezó a defenderse y esto se volvió una lucha campal a pesar de los intentos de los demás… no fue hasta que Fluttershy intervino que todo se calmó pero los animales y los presentes fueron víctimas de la "Mirada"… todos se quedaron helados por ello y terminaron pidiendo perdón junto a ambos animales , ese día… se supo que hacer enfurecer a la chica era un suicidio…

-Oh, no importa… sabes que puedo intervenir si…

-¡NO!- ambas gritaron temerosas ante la obvia confusión de ella… ni locas querían ser regañadas por ella, no en un futuro cercano… de ningún modo.

Por su lado, Rias, Twilight y Raynare tenían su propia charla….

-¡No puedo creer que me hayas hecho esto Rias, creí que éramos amigas!- Ray aún no perdonaba a la demonio por haberle ocultado su situación con Ise.- ¡Encima de todo, te me adelantaste!

-Vamos Raynare… sabes que es algo que pasaría, pudiste ser tú o cualquier otra quien…

-Pero te hubiera molestado igual…- Rias no dijo nada, en verdad se hubiera molestado y puesto triste si Ise elegía a alguien más… tuvo suerte de hablar con él esa noche.

-Yo… entiendo un poco como te sientes Raynare.- la caído miró a Twilight con algo de rabia.- Yo me pase 2 semanas tratando de negar lo que sentía porque tenía miedo de ser rechazada.

-Pero no pasó… están juntos.- Las palabras de Raynare la hicieron callar.- No… No me molesta que ustedes se hayan adelantado… lo que me molesta es que ustedes que lo conocen menos tiempo que yo lo hayan… logrado primero… no es justo.- La caído contuvo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir…- No es justo.

-Oye… vamos no te pongas así.- Rias se acercó a ella.- Mira, ahora mismo Ise dijo que desea sólo estar con nosotras 2 por el momento pero eso no significa que no muestres tus sentimientos.

-Es verdad… esfuérzate, sabemos que muchas aquí quieren a Ise y bueno… no estamos en contra de que se acerquen a él, siempre y cuando sus intenciones sean las mejores porque si lo lastiman…- la mirada de Twilight le sacó a ambas una gota de sudor.- O-Oh… perdón… es que, cada vez que trato un tema que lo involucra a él bueno… me pongo así.

-Jejeje, eso sólo demuestra lo mucho que lo quieres.- Rias rio al decir mientras Ray negaba con la cabeza… una celosa y protectora a niveles grandes y por partida doble... vaya.- Por cierto, gracias por tu ayuda en el plan Twilight, se ve que puede ser de gran ayuda en el futuro Rating Game.

-Saben… aún no hemos visto sus habilidades ni nada por el estilo, con lo de Rahab los Rating Game de la primera rueda se cancelaron.- Ray dio su punto mientras Rias meditaba las respuestas.- Además… no es por ser mal pensada Rias pero deberíamos decirle a Ise-kun sobre lo que ese sujeto ha estado haciendo.

-¿De qué hablan?- Twilight miró a ambas muy confundida.- ¿Les ha hecho algo?

-No… No en el sentido de la palabra que crees, sólo ha estado mandando a cierta chica regalos y otras cosas.- Twilight miró sorprendida a Rias.- Asia parece que de algún modo llamó la atención de Diadora.

-No me da buena espina, es decir… entiendes que es muy sospechoso que de la nada empiece a hacer eso… además, según Asia él es el demonio que curó y por él la expulsaron de la Iglesia.

-¿La expulsaron… y eso por qué? Si salvó una vida.- Rias suspiró por la pregunta.

-Porque… verás Twilight, antes de la alianza no era raro que todos sean enemigos y la Iglesia ha tenido que mantener su imagen, que uno de sus miembros cure a un demonio era signo de herejía… por más buena haya sido la intención.- Twilight pasó a ver a Asia quien seguía conversando con Fluttershy y Koneko.- Asia es como Fluttershy, una chica amable que vela por el bienestar de todos…

-Por eso te digo que es muy raro que el tipo ese haya ido con ella, sino hubiera pasado yo por ahí el día que la expulsaron no sé que hubiera pasado. La traje a esta ciudad porque… irónicamente era el mejor lugar para ella por estar bajo la protección de las hermanas de dos Maou.

Rias recordó el día que encontró a Asia, hace unos meses antes del incidente con Kokabiel la encontró cerca al parque, toda cansada y muy triste… sin nada, solamente lo que llevaba puesto. No dudó en tomarla bajo su cargo y volverla demonio por su Sacred Gear y porque se notaba que había sufrido mucho. Rias también pensaba en que el interés de Diadora por Asia era muy sospechoso… deberán tener cuidado.

-Si es así… deben de decirle a Ise… esto es algo que no podemos dejar pasar, si algo pasa debemos estar listas para lo que vaya a suceder.- Twilight dio su opinión, opinión compartida por ambas.- Por cierto Rias… ¿Cuándo tu mamá y Fie-san van a hablar con Rean-san?

-No lo sé Twilight… no lo sé…- Rias dio un suspiro, vaya que el tema de su madre también la tenía hasta los nervios.- Lo más sorprendente de todo es que ya no está molesta… lo que está es avergonzada de su reacción y pensando como decirle a Rean-san que… también desea estar con él.

-No sé porque siento que es lo mismo con Fie-san.- las palabras de Ray sacaron una risa a todas.

Todas las chicas siguieron en lo suyo, disfrutando el momento antes de ir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad… llamaran a Sona a ver si desea unirse.

* * *

El día siguió su curso, las chicas pasaron un día genial en la ciudad y no dudaron en comprar cosas que según ellas necesitaban. Rarity enloqueció al ver la ropa… decir que Rias y Akeno también estaban emocionadas por las nuevas líneas que habían salido era decir poco. Twilight aprovechó en comprar varios libros junto a Fay y también aprender algo de electrónica. Pinkie fue a la tienda de juegos con Aki, Irina y Kaori… decir que la chica se volvió un huracán era poco… AJ se la pasó viendo instrumentos, por alguna razón se le había ocurrido empezar a tocar la guitarra, hasta Ray y Ravel se le unieron en la visita… tal vez el concierto de los niños influyó en ella. Fluttershy fue a ver la tienda de animalitos con Asia y Koneko… ver como estos en su mayoría eran adoptados le daba alegría. Rainbow sólo fue a la tienda de deportes con Ayane y Xenovia, ver tanto equipo deportivo la hizo sentirse en Navidad.

El resto hizo igual, ver sus cosas y pasar el tiempo de calidad para conocerse más, incluso Sona llegó con Tsubaki… cuando Kuroka le susurró a Rarity que la "Queen" de Sona tenía un ligero interés en Kiba hizo que de inmediato ponga alertas y cuando Tsubaki la vio… de inmediato sintió que era su enemiga por una extraña razón pero en fin. Las horas pasaron y pasaron, todas se la pasaron de maravilla… cuando fue hora de volver a casa, Ravel propuso tomarse un selfie para recordar este momento. La idea les gusto a todas…. si bien fue difícil tomarla ya que Rarity se arreglaba el cabello a cada rato y con Pinkie dando saltitos de la emoción… al final la foto salió bien, con todas sonriendo a la cámara… tal vez aún no se conocían del todo pero este era el inicio de una amistad que duraría todas sus vidas.

Cuando volvieron a casa, ver a los tres jóvenes hechos puré en los sillones hizo que pegaran el grito al cielo… de inmediato vieron a Rean con rabia pero este de inmediato dijo que esta vez la culpa fue de Azazel ya que probó en ellos una aparato que regulaba sus pulsaciones…pero nadie espero que este explotara…

Varias empezaron a regañar al caído mientras Rarity atendía a Kiba pero Tsubaki, sin entenderlo, no gustaba de esa escena y bueno… ya se imaginan. Gasper era tratado por Fluttershy, el pobre murmuraba cosas en sueños y el último de ellos, Ise, era atendido por sus dos novias, Asia y Akeno… la caído miró a Azazel con rabia para luego llamar a Penemue. Azazel de inmediato azul… estaba jodido.

Rossweise trajo paños de agua fría para todos, la chica no gustaba de ver a gente herida y ayudaba para que ellos estén cómodos… Venelana y Fie al ver la escena vieron a Rean para que este señale a Azazel... al final él fue la víctima de los regaños de ambas mujeres pero ahí no acabó la cosa ya que la llamada de Penemue fue la cereza al pastel…

Al final, el día acabó como cualquier otro… hecho un desastre pero que irónicamente los unían más, eran una familia…

* * *

En el fondo de la mente de Ise…. Alfa, Beta y Gamma estaban viendo la puerta que sellaba los poderes de Ise y su potencial. Al verlo luchar con Discord y como desbloqueo otro trozo del poder de Haou… los hizo entender que el chico poco a poco se estaba haciendo inmune a sus influencias y para colmo de los males, ellos mismos lo estaban ayudando sin darse cuenta… la influencia del muchacho se estaba haciendo presente en ellos y odiaban admitir que verlo hacerse más fuerte les daba una ligera satisfacción… aunque una parte de ellos aún deseaban verlo caer en la desesperación… hacer que desee destruir todo pero ahora que tiene a esas 2 a su lado y es más, a los 6 elementos de la Armonía con él… eso complica por mucho sus planes.

 _ **-¿Qué hacemos Alfa? El muchacho se hace más fuerte y ahora tiene un 40% de nuestro poder…si llega al 500% de sincronía desbloqueara el modo perfecto de uno de nosotros…-**_ Gamma miraba al líder de los tres… aunque Ise saboreó un poco del poder que tendría si los dejaba salir…parece que la influencia de los que son cercanos a él impiden que pueda notar eso.

 _ **-De seguir así…. perderemos terreno, si llega al 500% significará que nuestra influencia en él se verá debilitada.**_ \- Beta también concordaba con Gamma, el chico estaba ganando terreno paso a paso… aún con las pesadillas ya no son capaces de romper su espíritu y tiene el apoyo de muchos ahora.- _**Debemos hacer algo…**_

 _ **-Por ahora, sólo esperaremos…-**_ Ambos vieron a Alfa con sorpresa… no esperaron oír eso de él, si bien notaron que Alfa en cierta medida era el menos hostil a Ise, no creyeron que diría eso.

 _ **-¿Qué estás diciendo? Sabes que si no atacamos ahora… no habrá otra oportunidad.**_

 _ **-Sé eso Gamma, no soy ciego.**_

 _ **-¿¡Entonces por qué dices que debemos esperar!? ¡No me vengas a decir que el muchacho ha cambiado tu modo de ver las cosas Alfa!**_

 _ **-No es eso Beta…Si bien no niego que el chico ha madurado y demás, no estoy convencido de él del todo aún…para que eso pase debería de superarnos a nosotros y el único modo que lo haga es que pase del 500% de sincronía.**_ \- Alfa pesaba las opciones.- _**Para que eso pase faltará mucho ya que el aumento de sincronía no sucede o sólo aumenta 1%, hay tiempo…al ver que ya nuestras trampas y métodos no lo afectan tanto y que ahora tiene a esas 6 joyas de su lado… sólo nos queda esperar una cosa.**_

 _ **-¿Qué cosa?**_

 _ **-Que sienta la desesperación de ver alguien cercano a él morir…-**_ Alfa sabía que ni los elementos de la Armonía, ni el apoyo de sus amigos y maestro… ni el amor de esas dos lo salvara de la ira y el dolor que ver eso conlleva ya que será revivir esas heridas de nuevo… cuando eso pase, una bestia será liberada.

* * *

 **Omake**

Condensers Mark III

-Esto va a explotar…- Vali miraba los Condensers que tenía ahora, ya habían pasado unos días desde que el Mark II pereció tal como el Mark I.

-Claro que no, he hecho los ajustes necesarios para que eso no pase.

{Merlina… de ser así… ¿¡Por qué están todos tras esa barricada con cascos!?}- Albión reclamo el acto de los demás… se están, lo sabe….

-Ahm… es por precaución Albión… Ya sabes… la seguridad es lo primero.- Esdeath sonrió con nervios, no le cree… es muy sospechoso.

-Adelante Vali, antes que explotara el Mark II lograste llegar a un 30% de eficiencia.- Bikou miraba con nervios lo que iba a pasar mientras Vali tenía una vena en la frente que su mascara oculta muy bien, maldito simio.

Merlina inició la prueba y al hacerlo, todo parecía en orden… el porcentaje estaba aumentando y parecía que habían logrado al fin una estabilización…

-Ahm… Merlina… Esta fórmula está errada, la X no va aquí…- Teepo señaló una parte de los cálculos…. Merlina se puso azul al ver eso… Diablos…

Los Condensers explotaron al llegas al 40% de eficiencia y al hacerlo la explosión generó un pequeño fuego que alertó y asustó todos, ahora debían apagar un fuego…

-¡ATRÁS! ¡Yo me encargo!- Teepo tenía un casco de bombero y una manguera para apagar incendios mientras Merlina y Esdeath iban a ayudar.

-Siento que de seguir así… Vali no va a pasar del mes…- Arthur tuvo que asentir a las palabras de Bikou… se acomodó los lentes para luego darse media vuelta, debe mandar algo a Azazel… a fin de cuentas un trato es un trato, él le dijo sobre la espada hace unos meses así que con esto estarán a mano.

-¡No más experimentos!- Vali pareció llegar al límite de su paciencia, oír que ahora irán por el Mark IV bastó para que el Hakuryuukou explote de ira… el camino a la cima es difícil y a veces duele.

* * *

Insertar canción: Life Goes On (ReMix 2013) [Tv Edit.] – Mica Arisaka

Namida de nijinda kono sora wo miageru tabi

(Cada vez que veo al cielo lleno de lágrimas,)

Vemos a Issei que se encuentra caminando en un gran camino y repentinamente detiene su andar para ver al cielo que está encima como si estuviera siguiéndole sus pasos.

Hakanai aosa ga mune wo shimedzuketeku

(Una inconstante ola azulada hace doler mi pecho)

Mediante que el castaño ve el cielo, de alguna manera siente dolor en su pecho, en exactitud pone su mano derecha en su corazón, pero en su rostro muestra una sonrisa para retomar su camino.

Sadame nara kanashimi no hate made

(Si es el destino, dejaré atrás esos días)

Al mismo tiempo que Issei va caminando al frente de la cámara, detrás del castaño se muestran diversas miradas al pasado, la muerte de sus padres, cuando despertó el Boosted Gear, el entrenamiento con Rean y parte de los ángeles caídos, las batallas que tuvo contra sus diversos enemigos desde Mu hasta la isla Alicorn que estaba con su maestro.

Tatakaitsudzuketa hibi wo ato ni

(Que he estado luchando contra la tristeza hasta el final.)

Pero una fuerte corriente de viento interrumpe los pensamientos del Sekiryuutei mientras que el cielo se torna a uno de noche repentinamente siente que lo están viendo a la distancia desde diversos riscos y en el más cercano a Issei se encuentra Diodora Astaroth quien salta hacia donde se encuentra a quien le tiene odio por haber robado a una persona que quería en sus manos.

Life Goes On moeagaru

(Life Goes On, apasionadamente)

De ahí, Issei y Diodora comienzan una encarnizada pelea, mediante que el último en mención hace un ataque mágico, pero el castaño lo esquiva y le da un fuerte gancho zurdo en el estómago de su contrincante y un fuerte golpe de derecha para alejarlo del lugar pero repentinamente ve que algo va a pasar.

Inochi ga aru kagiri

(Mientras que tenga vida)

Mientras que por un sello mágico hace aparecer a su mano derecha una de sus espadas, Red Queen que desvía hacia un lado seguro para cambiar su mirada hacia algunas personas que Issei se sorprende por su repentina aparición en donde se encontraba.

Shinjitsu no jibun sae miushinaisou soredemo

(Incluso si perdiera de vista a mi yo real)

Pero el castaño repentinamente siente que tres auras oscuras con detalles en rojo oscuro, verde y amarillo siendo relacionados con los Cosmic Packs que comienzan a rodear por completo su cuerpo mediante que cae de rodillas al piso en donde se encuentra sin dejar de ver a esas personas que poco a poco se revelan.

Life Goes On mamoritakute

(Life Goes On, quiero protegerlo)

Que son las diversas personas que tiene cariño y afecto a Issei, como Rias, Asia, Twilight y estaban el sequito de la pelirroja, el de Sona, varias amistades conocidas y personas importantes de las tres fracciones, incluyendo a Rean, Celestia y Luna quienes ven al castaño con preocupación por la batalla en solitario que se encuentra lidiando.

Kokoro wa kudakarete

(A mi corazón que se encuentra roto)

Mediante que las chicas que tienen sentimientos a Issei, este de alguna manera dispersa el aura oscura que estaba rodeando su cuerpo y la Boosted Gear estaba brillando fuertemente con cuatro luces haciendo que se sorprendan los presentes al verlo desde su distancia.

Hontou no kanashimi wo shitta hitomi wa

(Y esos ojos que han visto la verdadera tristeza,)

Sorpresivamente las chicas se detienen al ver a Issei que las ve a todas con una sonrisa en su rostro como si les dice sin palabras "no se preocupen, pronto terminaré con todo esto" mientras que poco a poco comienza a caminar pero toma más velocidad para dar un salto hacia un risco.

Ai ni afurete

(El amor se desborda)

Y en la caída del risco, Issei activa la armadura del Balance Breaker sin saber que las chicas que tienen sentimientos amorosos por el castaño ven que en una luz roja que va hacia al suelo el Sekiryuutei ya activo su armadura especial y mediante que la cámara hace énfasis que el castaño toma altura y la imagen se congela mostrando que se aleja un tanto se aleja de la escena que es: Issei con su armadura volando en el cielo mientras que buena parte de los que conoce le desean suerte en su batalla y las chicas quieren que regrese pronto, pero en el caso de Rias y Twilight le reclaman por el menudo susto que le dieron finalizando la canción.

* * *

 **Con eso, ya iniciamos el nuevo arco... Espero que les guste lo que tengo en mente.**

 **Twilight: Confianza, no te nos bajonees ahora...**

 **Todas: SI**

 **Yayaya... Bueno, ahí vamos, un nuevo arco en Sekiryuutei Supremo... Nos vemos en el otro cap.**


	70. Misterios de una Onda

**Al fin... lo logre, sobreviví a esta semana endemoniada para traer este nuevo capítulo a todos...**

 **Twilight: Estabas medio zombie esta semana... Sin contar que Pinkie no ha dejado ese juego endemoniado [La ve seguir jugando Resident Evil 7] ¿Debías comprarlo?**

 **Estaba en oferta... Me ahorre mucho... En fin, ya estamos aquí y eso sólo significa.**

 **Rainbow: ¡Nuevo Capítulo, ya era hora!**

 **Aj: Primero vamos con los Reviews, hay que agradecer a los que se toman su tiempo de escribir sobre la historia.**

 **Cierto vaquera, a ver... Patata no Kami, primero... ojala te haya ido bien en los examenes... no extraño esos días... Segundo... me he leído el review y creeme... toda opinion bien dada es bien recibida, hay puntos que me pueden ayudar y eso si, hay cosas que se no les agrada a todo el mundo... pero igual agradezco la honestidad, cada opinion me ayuda a mejorar y espero seguir haciendolo. A tus preguntas lo haré en su debido momento, hay cosas que van mejor en ciertos contextos que solo tocarlos a parte. El nuevo arco original... Bueno, el arco que viene que es el de Loki no será igual... pero original original, creo que habrá que esperar un poco, será sorpresa. Ise y Cao Cao en su momento y la versión Caos de Yaldabaoth... él aparecerá mucho más adelante, es una existencia que es más compleja y no aparecerá así como así.**

 **Fluttershy: DarkerUchiha manda unas ideas... las tendremos en cuenta.**

 **Correcto, total dxd... más que flojo es algo calmado... hay que iniciar de un modo distinto. alexzero, nada es aburrido en esta casa.**

 **Rarity: Un Guest parece disfrutar del cap de transición... al menos tus dolores de cabeza tienen su recompensa. autor godz, es verdad... la que nos espera. Y sin duda tendrás mucho trabajo... espero que puedas con la carga.**

 **Daré lo mejor de mí, zyduelmoon... la historia esta en wattpad, la tengo hace unas semanas y esos dos arcos si deseas usar la tematica hazlo.**

 **Twilight: x29 dice... bueno, en general estas de acuerdo con lo que dijo ¿no? Soulalbarn18000, ya conoces como trabaja este idiota...**

 **Eso no era necesario... a ver, más saludos a 9luis10, cyberakuma1, Xseyver, sil-celestion-boos imperial, Ronaldc v2, Breaker234, Tenzalucard123, Izanami123, Razonador Ilogico... a esas preguntas, me reservo la respuesta... Cuando llegue el momento lo verán.**

 **Pinkie: ¿Acabaste? Genial, vamos por el capítulo.**

 **Claro... Disfruten el cap... espero que sea de su agrado.**

* * *

 **Sekiryuutei Supremo**

 **Arco 6: Terror of The New Wave**

 **Capítulo 69: Misterios de una Onda**

* * *

Insertar canción: Diver – NICO Touches the Wall (Tv edit.)

Al inicio de la canción, vemos a un solitario Hyoudou Issei que se encuentra en el salón del corazón, pero repentinamente desaparece por completo y el castaño se adentra a una especie de mar mientras comienza a hundirse en el agua que parece profunda.

Ano suihei sen ga toozakatte yuku

(Ese horizonte que lentamente se mueve a lo lejos)

Mientras las letras de la canción son entonadas, Issei sigue de cara al cielo hundiéndose rápidamente teniendo puesto el uniforme de la Academia Kuoh de invierno, pero muestra parte de su camisa roja un tanto destrozada revelando unas cicatrices de todas sus batallas y entrenamientos previos mediante que el castaño continua yéndose hacia lo más profundo de ese mar.

Ao sugita sora ni wa ashita sura ega kenakute

(Ni siquiera ese cielo azul y brillante dibuja un mañana)

Siguiendo hundiéndose, en la escena se empieza a aparecer una especie de algas grises que seguían su camino, pero repentinamente se cambia la escena a un plano blanco y negro revelándose unos enemigos que previamente Issei encaró.

Iki mo dekinai kurai yodon da hito no mure

(Ni siquiera puedo respirar entre la multitud de gente estancada)

Entre ellos se encuentran Cao Cao en un plano diferente con su True Longinus, luego Yalabadoth mientras que Issei seguía hundiéndose, repentinamente a cara opuesta del castaño se nota Vali Lucifer que estaba de cara al suelo, pero su cuerpo estaba en un puesto distinto al de Issei.

Boku wa itsu kara koko ni mogurikonda n da?

(¿Desde cuándo he estado en este lugar?)

Y vemos que abriendo más la escena se nota a Rahab quien estaba un tanto cerca de Cao Cao mientras que se nota a Vali que lentamente se cambia de forma a una especie de ser oscuro mientras se emana una especie de aura en su brazo derecho mientras ataca a Issei revelando que fuera Diodora Astaroth quien le diera ese golpe de gracia.

Kanashimi nante hakidashite mae dake mitereba iin dakke

(Será mejor mirar hacia adelante y poder dejar esa tristeza atrás)

Mediante que Issei siente el ataque de Diodora, el castaño se desespera y suelta una gran bocanada de aire que tenía y comienza a desesperarse para ver que lo que se encuentra a su entorno se envuelve en una especie de un rojo sangre, pero tres manos negras gigantes revelándose como los Cosmic Packs ya iban a tomar al quien los porta para hundirlo más.

Sore ja totemo matomo de irarenai

(Aunque supongo que no tendré la iniciativa)

Y tres luces en esas manos gigantes oscuras comienzan a hundir a Issei aún más profundo sin poder salir de esta situación resignándose a la culpa y perder antes los Cosmic Packs mientras ve que la imagen de sus padres se distancian flotando en el agua pero en el rostro mostraban tristeza.

Subete wo boku ga teki ni mawashite mo hikari wo kasuka ni kanjiterun da

(Aunque pueda dar todo a mis enemigos, puedo sentir una pequeña luz)

Pero se detiene al sentir primero tres manos en su espalda, que son Rias, Asia y Twilight, luego otra que es de su maestro Rean, para que luego más manos le ayuden a empujar, revelando a todos los amigos y conocidos de Issei, parte del sequito de Rias, el de Sona y también varios personajes de altos cargos entre las fracciones incluidas las amigas y diversos conocidos de Twilight.

Soko made yuke sou nara

(Si es posible que vaya tan lejos)

Y entre todos ayudan a Issei quien se encontraba inconsciente en ese momento a salir velozmente desde el agua un tanto profunda en donde se encontraba y se encontraba cerca de las luces del sol que se reflejan desde el cielo se notaban con más fuerza con el punto de vista del castaño.

Iki wo shitakute koko wa kurushikute

(Solo quiero respirar, es muy doloroso aquí estar)

Ya cambiando la escena, vemos a Issei que sale disparado del mar en donde se hundía mientras que daba muchas vueltas en el aire teniendo los ojos cerrados sin saber en dónde había salido se muestra una especie de torbellino que rápidamente se estaba cerrando.

Yami wo miageru dake no boku ja ukabu houhou mo nai DAIBAA

(He estado viendo la oscuridad, como si fuera un buzo sin poder flotar)

Ya abriendo los ojos, da una vuelta rápida en el aire para ver a la distancia que en lugar que se encontraba sin algún movimiento raro y se nota a una persona que se hundía lentamente.

Iki o shite mite

(Tan sólo quiero respirar)

Y esa persona resulta ser él mismo quien estaba con los ojos cerrados pero en su rostro se mostraba una sonrisa pero poco a poco se muestra que se cambia a otra persona quien porta una armadura entre colores negro y rojo, ahora la cámara muestra que el Boosted Gear lo activo el castaño mientras que se muestra en un perfil izquierdo del Sekiryuutei una mirada de determinación al ver como su enemigo se culmina de hundir en el agua finalmente hasta su rostro quien revelándose finalmente como Skeith.

Tada no shiawase ni kidzuitara mou nido to oborenai yo

(Si sólo pueda sentir un poco de esa felicidad, entonces nunca más volveré a hundirme)

Y dentro del agua, Skeith muestra sus tres ojos mientras prepara su guadaña haciendo que Issei tome una velocidad mayor en su caída y suelte un grito de batalla mientras que el Boosted Gear brilla con el aura del dragón más las tres auras de los Cosmic Packs y pareciera dar una especie de golpe hacia su enemigo y adentrándose al mar, diversas burbujas de aires se muestra mientras que un gran destello de luz hace que la pantalla se vuelva en blanco haciendo aparecer el logo de la serie culminando la canción.

* * *

-¿Dónde estoy?- Ise despertó en un lugar que no conocía.

Esto era raro, estaba hasta donde va su memoria en su habitación durmiendo y tras volver a abrir los ojos… estaba aquí, en una especie de ruina, parece ser que fue el escenario de una batalla muy intensa debido al daño que ve en el lugar. Aún así, la pregunta persiste ¿Dónde está? Dio varios vistazos rápidos al lugar para ver si lograba ver algo que le diga donde está exactamente. Tras dar unos pasos se dio cuenta de que… no había avanzado nada.

-¿Qué?- Volvió a hacer el intento pero era lo mismo… no avanzaba nada y eso ya era muy raro.- Ok… esto es extraño… Alfa, Beta y Gamma…si esta es una de las pesadillas les juro que…

 _ **-Jejeje… te encontré…-**_ Ise por alguna razón empezó a sudar frío… _ **\- Al fin me escuchas…**_ \- Miró a todos lados en busca del origen de esa tétrica voz.

-¿Dónde… quién está ahí…? ¡Muéstrate!- el Sekiryuutei estaba asustado por una razón… no sabía porque pero su cuerpo entero le decía que no busque a ese ser… que no lo encuentre.- ¡Sal de donde estés!

 _ **-Al fin… al fin puedes escucharme.**_ \- Unos pasos se empezaron a oír, las pisadas eran suaves pero firmes… el sonido del metal se oía con cada paso que daba, indicando que el ser misterioso llevaba una especie de armadura.- _ **Años esperando a que te dignes en poder querer escucharme… años esperando a que tengas el valor de aceptar la verdad.**_

-¿Verdad… de qué estás hablando?- Ise sudaba a mares… sentía que iba a arrepentirse…

 _ **-De qué… yo estoy aquí, que soy una parte de ti que yace escondida…**_ \- Los pasos fueron cada vez más firmes y fuertes… cuando se detuvieron, Ise sabía que lo tenía detrás…- _ **Anda mírame… aquí estoy tal como me pediste.**_ \- Ise no quería voltear… no…- _ **No huyas a la verdad… mírame…**_ \- Una especie de garra tomó su hombro y el castaño sentía que le iba a dar un ataque nervioso…- _**¡Mírame! ¡Yo soy tú y tú eres yo!**_

Ise finalmente tuvo valor de voltear y cuando lo hizo sintió que… vio lo más horrible de su vida. Un ente reptiliano deforme de escamas carmesí y ojos rojos… su tétrica sonrisa le dio pavor… ese… ese era…

 _ **-¡Nunca lo olvides, yo soy tú… Y estoy aquí!-**_ el ser tomó la cara de Ise y lo puso cara a cara de él para sonreír una vez más.- _**¡No puede huir de mí, ya que al fin te encontré!**_ \- El lugar entero estalló en llamas, llamas que envolvieron a ambos ante el grito de desesperación de Ise y la risa del otro.

Cuando las llamas murieron… sólo había uno… un ser en armadura del tamaño de una persona. Sus ojos brillaban con un intenso rojo sangre… su boca se abrió para dar un ensordecedor rugido que tiró abajo la poca estructura que seguía en pie… el cielo tembló ante ese grito… un grito que sólo era el de una bestia.

* * *

-¡AAAAAAHHHHH!

El grito de Ise despertó a Twilight y luego a Rias, ambas de inmediato trataron de calmarlo pero el intento era vano, el joven seguía gritando como si tuviera dolor… y miedo.

-¡Ise, Ise cálmate!- Rias trató de contener sus movimientos pero era demasiado fuerte.

-¡Dios mío, Ise tranquilízate por favor!- Twilight hacía lo mismo pero…- ¡Mi elemento debo de…!- la chica trató de tomar el collar…

-¿¡Qué ocurre!?- Rean entró a la habitación, atrás de él estaban los demás inquilinos de la casa.- ¡Chicas!

-¡No lo sabemos, empezó a gritar de la nada!- Rias seguía tratando de contenerlo pero era inútil… cuando energía oscura empezó a emanar de él… se asustaron…- ¡Esto es…!

-¡Chicas los elementos… YA!- Twilight llamó al resto quien de inmediato fueron al lado de Ise y pusieron los elementos de la armonía al frente para que su luz cubra a Ise pero…-¿Se está… resistiendo?

-¡Esto no pasó la última vez!- Rainbow miró con asombro como la energía oscura repelía la de los elementos.

-No puede…- Aj esquivó una ráfaga de oscuridad que se estaba comportando agresiva.- ¡Agh, ayúdennos con él!- el resto de chicas fueron hacia él y trataron de calmarlo pero la misma oscuridad los alejaba.

-Es como… si lo protegiera de…- Fluttershy pareció captar una cosa.- Nos considera… enemigos.

-¡Ridículo, lo único que queremos es ayudar a Ise-sama!- Ravel vio como otra ráfaga oscura pasó cerca de ella.

-Pues parece que no lo ve así.- Kuroka no podía captar que era esa energía… era agresiva pero sabía que hacer, proteger a Ise.

-¡No importa eso ahora, debemos hacer algo antes que su poder se salga de control!- Rarity empezó a ver que la oscuridad seguía creciendo.- ¿¡Alguna idea!?

-¡Una!- Rean se acercó a su alumno y a pesar del rechazo de la oscuridad hacia él logró retenerlo en la cama.- Ugh…

-¿¡Qué crees que haces Rean!?

-¡Salvar a mi alumno Venelana!- Rean pasó a ver a las 6 portadoras de los elementos.- ¡Ahora, con más energía!- las 6 asintieron y tras repetir el proceso, esta vez aplicando más poder… la luz pareció superar a la oscuridad pero esta de rehusaba a rendirse.

-¡No se rinde!- Ray notó que esta energía, fuera lo que fuera, seguía luchando…

-Por favor…- Asia se acercó y trató de razonar con la oscuridad como si fuera un ente vivo.- Déjanos ayudarlo… no le haremos daño, queremos lo mismo que tú… ayudarlo.- La voz de la chica o tal vez sus emociones parecieron llegar a la energía oscura que tras unos segundos decidió dejar de pelear y volvió al cuerpo de Ise para dejar que la luz de la armonía lo envuelva.

Tras suceder eso, sólo se vio como la luz de los elementos cubrió al castaño y a los segundos este se empezó a calmar… ante el suspiro de calma del resto… Twilight fue de inmediato a su lado y junto a Rias empezó a ver su estado, al ver que ya respiraba tranquilo ambas soltaron un respiro de alivio. El resto se puso igual… vaya manera de tener un despertar abrupto y eso que eran solo las 3 de la mañana.

-¿Qué… qué creen que le pasó?- Pinkie se acercó a Ise para ver que aún sudaba…- Esto… esto es diferente a lo de la última vez.

-No lo sé Pinkie… no lo sé.- Rean se levantó y vio que sus manos estaban lastimadas… ¿Qué clase de energía era esa? Fue agresiva pero centrada en su objetivo.- Lo mejor será que lo dejen dormir…

Todos asintieron y tras dejar que Rias y Twilight velen su sueño, con pesar, uno a uno empezó a irse a su respectiva habitación excepto los elementos de la Armonía en caso de que… pase de nuevo. Rean salió de la habitación y tras darle una última mirada a Ise… cerró la puerta.

-Bueno… yo me voy a dormir, tengo que hablar con Sitri-sama mañana temprano para informar como Sona-sama está y de pasó… ver sobre un trabajo que ha surgido.- Fie se retiró, se le notaba cansada… ella nunca fue de que le interrumpan el sueño.

Rean sólo miró sus manos y sabía que debía tratarlas para…

-Ven… vamos al comedor a ver esas manos.- Venelana llamó su atención.- Vamos… con esas heridas no podrás dormir.

Rean no dijo nada y sólo siguió a la mujer quién caminaba firme y sin vacilación… él sólo la siguió ya que sentía que era mejor eso y evitarse problemas. Tras bajar al primer piso y pedirle a Rean que se siente en la mesa del comedor, ella fue a ver el botiquín para sacar el alcohol y las vendas. Tras hallar el dicho equipo, la demonio fue donde estaba el humano que se notaba pensativo… suspiró al verlo así, se notaba preocupado por Ise… sí, aún sigue algo molesta… en realidad más que molesta está dolida… dolida de saber que no sólo una sino dos se le adelantaron, debió ser más directa en el Inframundo.

-A ver…- La mujer pidió que le muestre sus manos… Rean asintió y tras verlas, ella uso un poco de su magia para calmar el dolor.- Esto ardera.- Hecho el alcohol en las manos de este y dejó que el líquido haga su trabajo, Rean obviamente se quejó un segundo para luego estar como si nada.- No… No pienses mucho en lo reciente.

-Debo hacerlo… Venelana esto es serio… pensé que tras lo último, Ise no tendría un ataque de ese tipo pero este fue peor que el que tuvo en la isla y esta vez los elementos de la Armonía casi no logran su cometido.

-Eso demuestra que no son infalibles…- Rean negó con la cabeza, había algo más.

-No sólo es eso… demuestra que de algún modo, Ise se está volviendo inmune a su influencia… llegará un punto en que tal vez deban usarlos como un medio de ataque hacia él.- Rean apretó los dientes al imaginar el escenario.

-¿Qué harás si él llega a…?- Venelana temía la respuesta dl adulto quien solo agacho la cabeza.

-Si se vuelve en un monstruo no tendré otra más que… matarlo.- Venelana se tapó la boca al oír la respuesta.- Lo sé, suena horrible pero esa es la única opción que habría.

-No… Rean, no serías capaz de hacer algo así… él es tu alumno, el hijo que nunca tuviste ¿En verdad serías capaz de tal cosa?- Venelana lo miró en esperanza de ver una señal de duda o de que está bromeado pero no la encontró.- ¡No puedes hacer algo así!

-¿¡Y qué quieres que haga si la situación se da!? ¡Dime si tienes una mejor idea!- La mujer se vio sorprendida al ver que le alzó la voz ya que nunca había pasado, siempre se llevaron bien y nunca han discutido pero de inmediato se recompuso, debía ser firme.

-¡Debe haberla, piensa en las chicas, en los demás… en mi hija y Twilight, ellas dos estarían destrozadas si le haces eso a Ise!- Rean sólo desvió la mirada.- ¡Mírame Rean! ¿¡Lo has pensado sí o no!?

-Lo he hecho… sería lo mejor para todos.- la mano de Venelana no dudo en ir a su cara en forma de una cachetada.

-¿¡Como puedes decir eso!?- Venelana lo miró con rabia y él solo la vio serio.- ¡Hablas de mi hija y de esa chica, ambas lo aman y me vienes a decir que si él se vuelve un monstruo lo mejor es matarlo!

-¡Es eso o dejar que destruya todo a su paso, dejar que se vuelva una máquina asesina!- Rean calló a la mujer quien estaba hecha una fiera.- ¡Prefiero mil veces cargar con el dolor de haberlo matado y el odio de todos ellos que ver a Ise hecho un monstruo!

-¿¡Por qué deseas cargar con eso sólo!? ¡Matarlo sólo hará que te vuelvas un alma en pena por haber matado a alguien tan importante para ti! ¿¡Eso es lo que quieres, vivir lo que te queda de vida cargando esa cruz!?

-Mejor eso a que todos sufran por él, de seguro él preferirá morir antes de hacer esas atrocidades.- Venelana lo obligó a verlo y se veía en sus ojos el dolor de oír esas palabras.

-¿Qué hay de ti… deseas cargar tanto… no te importa lo que el resto sienta por lo que harás… esas dos mujeres, Celestia y Luna, Fie… yo… no te importa que tengamos verte sufrir?- Rean no dijo nada…- Eres un idiota…

Venelana se levantó y se fue del lugar no sin antes que él oiga un sollozo… apretó los puños con furia al ver que la lastimó con sus palabras pero si debía cargar con eso si se daba el caso entonces lo hará… por más que su alma se haga trozos… no importa, de todos modos sabe que su vida está contada…

* * *

 _ **-No espere que eso pasara…-**_ Beta miraba lo que pasó en la cabeza de Ise y lo que vio en esta lo dejo asombrado.

 _ **-Ni yo y pensar que el chico tendría algo así guardado en su interior… el rey oscuro se tenía esto bien guardado, al parecer nuestro poder ha hecho que este ser despierte de su letargo.-**_ Alfa habló con intenciones de entender lo que estaba pasando… al parecer ahora tendrán algo que molestara al chico mientras ellos esperan.

 _ **-Tal vez la influencia de esos elementos sumado al nuevo poder ganado de ese Haou tiene que ver con lo que está pasando o tal vez sacó a la luz algo que yacía escondido en su alma, el alma de Haou… una presencia de este tipo no es algo que se deba ignorar, aunque parece que sabe ocultarse en las sombras ya que nunca notamos su esencia. Con esto tenemos un aliado inesperado para hacer sucumbir al muchacho ya que como han visto, este parece querer obligar al muchacho a usar nuestros poderes.-**_ Gamma habló divertido, esto era interesante.

Los tres volvieron a descansar en espera de ver que sucederá más adelante… al parecer esta vez, sólo deben ser simples espectadores… nada más y dejar que todo siga su curso.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Ise despertó con un dolor de cabeza horrible… no sólo eso, ver los rostros de alegría y también llorosos de Rias y Twilight le hizo preguntar que pasó…sólo recuerda ese raro sueño y… ¿Qué pasó luego? Ambas chicas inmediatamente le comentaron sobre el suceso de anoche y que aún con los elementos les costó calmarlo… eso lo sorprendió y también lo preocupó… eso significa que ahora en cualquier momento se puede volver un… no, esto está mal… debe de hacer algo o de lo contrario va a…

Decidió dejarlo ahí y tras darle a cada una un abrazo en señal de que todo está bien… ambas sabían que él sólo intentaba calmarlas y que no se preocupen pero lo debían de hacer. Ambas aún tenían en sus cabezas lo que pasó anoche… esa imagen no las dejaban tranquilas… temían por él, temían que…

-¡Buchou tenemos…. Oh!- Aki entró a la habitación y ver a Ise abrazando a esas dos le sacó un ligero celo pero lo dejó a un lado.- Perdón por interrumpir…

-No importa Aki… ¿Qué sucede para que suenes tan agitada?- Rias miró a su "Pawn" con duda mientras esta sólo suspiraba en señal de que…- Otra vez es eso ¿Verdad?

-Si Buchou…- Ise miró a ambas con duda y Twilight notó que era hora de que toquen el tema.

-Ok… ¿Qué está pasando?- Ise paso a ver a la pelirroja quien miró a Twilight, ella asintió al ver que necesitaba un apoyo.

-Ise… no te vayas a molestar…. ella y el resto han hecho esto porque no desean que tengas más cosas en que pensar…- Twilight tomó su brazo para que se tome las cosas con calma.

-¿Qué es lo que están diciendo? ¡Hablen de una vez!- Si algo ha perdido Ise en estas semanas es su paciencia… que antes era muy alta.- ¡Rias, esto es algo que involucra a uno de nuestros amigos! ¿¡Verdad!?

-Pues… sí… tiene que ver con Asia…- Ise le dio el gesto de que continúe.- ¿Recuerdas a nuestro oponente en el próximo Rating Game?

-¿Diadora Astaroth, que tiene que ver ese idiota con Asia…?- Ise habló con un tono algo tétrico, el tipo ese cuando lo vio le dio mala espina.

-Ehm… verás…- Rias temía la reacción de Ise. Su cara demostraba que iba a explotar bien se lo digan.

-¡YA, está afanando a Asia y le ha mando cartas de amor y otros regalos porque le pidió ser su esposa!... Oh…..- La bocona se dio cuenta de su metida de pata… Twilight y Rias pasaron a ver a Ise que….

-¿¡QUE ESE IMBECIL QUE!?- El grito del Sekiryuutei bastó para despertar a los que aún no habían despertado a 5 cuadras a la redonda.

* * *

-¿Y me ocultaron esto por…?- Ise estaba sentado tomando su desayuno para ir a la escuela mientras todos lo veían con algo de miedo.

-Porque no queríamos que explotaras como lo hiciste hace poco.- Ise pasó a ver a Xenovia con rabia.- Yo sólo decía…

-Ya… vamos Ise-kun, no puedes explotar por algo así…es un asunto de Asia y ella… bueno… ya le dijo que no tiene interés en salir con él o casarse.- Sona tomó té con calma.

-¿Y esos regalos…?- Ise señaló la ahora montaña de regalos que tenía en la cara mientras la demonio no sabía que responder.

-Pues… vamos Ise-kun no puedes actuar como el celoso hermano mayor.- Irina trato de calmar a su amigo quien gruño molesto.

-¡Claro que puedo, Asia es demasiado inocente y muy joven para tener novio y mucho menos ese imbécil!- Todos lo miraron como si estuviera loco.- ¡Ahora mismo mandan esas cosas a la basura y es mi última palabra!- Ise dio un golpe a la mesa para dar énfasis en sus palabras pero al no medir la fuerza esta se partió a la mitad.- Ah…

-Bien hecho genio… ahí va mi emparedado…- Rainbow miró al castaño quien se rasco la cabeza nervioso.

-¡Noooooo, estaba a la mitad!- Pinkie tomo en sus manos el ahora deshecho alimento.- ¡I-nii malo, I-nii baka!- Pinkie empezó a lanzar los regalos al castaño quien empezó a correr para evitar la agresión.

-Saben… es divertido ver como lo persigue.- Ayane sonreía al ver eso.- Se nota que de entre todas ella es la hermana que él nunca tuvo.

-Ise-sama siempre dijo que le hubiera gustado una hermana menor…. ojala no tenga complejo de hermana.- Todas estaban de acuerdo con Fay…- Bueno, viendo que se tomo lo de Asia mejor de lo que creímos…

-¿Qué pensaron que pudo pasar?- Aj le dio un mordisco a su emparedado, ella logró salvar el suyo.

-No sé… que mandara todo al diablo y haga cualquier cosa… nos imaginamos mucho…- Kaori respondió sin decir mucho ya que en serio habían tenido ideas estúpidas.

-Oh bueno… yo sólo debo de decir que… Asia es toda una robacorazones.- La mencionada se sonrojo a las palabras de Rarity.- Pero en serio… ¿Es tan malo que ese tal Diadora se fije en ella?

-No es que sea malo… es sólo que sentimos que es demasiado raro que lo haya hecho en estos momentos… él y Asia se conocían de antes y bueno… es muy sospechoso.- Akeno paso a ver como Ise seguía huyendo de una furiosa Pinkie.- Pero lo más importante ahora es el tema de Ise.

-Creo que todo estamos de acuerdo con eso nya…- Kuroka cerró los ojos al… recordar lo de anoche.- Esa energía era muy rara.

-Si… casi parecía viva… pero su meta era proteger a Ise-senpai… eso es lo raro.- Koneko miró a Kurama quien seguía durmiendo en su nueva cama.- La suerte de algunos…

-No compares la vida de un perro con la tuya Koneko-chan.- Fluttershy rio al ver como la chica hizo un gesto gracioso con su boca.- Oigan… y Rean-san… no ha bajado…. es raro…

-Mi madre tampoco ha bajado… Sé que Fie-san fue al inframundo a tratar un tema con la mamá de Sona.- Rias tomó un poco del té que aún tenía a la mano.- Raro… mi madre nunca se pierde el desayuno…para que lo hayamos tenido que hacer nosotros.

-Tal vez algo pasó con ambos y por eso no han bajado…- Twilight dio su sugerencia… una que todas parecieron captar.- Seamos sinceras, hay 2 opciones… o han discutido algo fuerte o se han reconciliado y…- la chica se sonrojo al decir eso no pudo continuar.

-Prefiero no pensar en eso…- Rias se levantó y fue a la cocina.- Luego llamaré a que traigan una mesa nueva.

-Suena bien… por cierto…- Twilight señalo a Ise y Pinkie.- la chica le estaba dando una llave al pobre.- ¿No lo ayudamos?- Todas se vieron las caras y…

-Nah…- cada una se fue levantando mientras Ise veía la escena con una vena en la frente.

-¡Oigan, vengan acá y ayúdenme ingratas…. Ayayayayay!

-¡Mi emparedadoooooo, está en mi venganzaaaaaaa!- Pinkie siguió con lo suyo mientras el resto se iba…. vaya…

* * *

-Me duele todo mierda…- Ise estaba sentado en su asiento acomodándose el hombro.- Demonios Pinkie… ¿Era necesario?

-¡Si~, me diste un pudin!- Pinkie tenía en mano el dicho alimento mientras Twilight y el resto reía.- ¡Delicioso!

-Jajaja, nada es aburrido con ella aquí… por cierto Ise-kun… ¿Me das pudin?- Irina miró al castaño con una sonrisa inocente y este la paso a ver con rabia.- Ay… que carácter…

-Saben… Ise-kun ahora muestra más sus emociones, eso es cosa de celebración.- Ray dio su opinión… una que hizo que el castaño y su novia se den una palmada en la cara por lo que acaba de hacer.- ¿Qué?

-¡Fiesta, eso déjenmelo…. Haré una fiesta "Muestra más emociones" muy especial!- Pinkie iba a salir del salón solo para ser detenida por Twilight.- ¡Hey!

-¡Quieta!- la chica estampó a su amiga al suelo ante la sorpresa de los presentes.- No digan nada… ustedes no saben lo que paso por ella.- Todos dejaron de ver en dirección de la chica quien tomó un respiro.- Tengo jaqueca…

-¿Deseas algo Twilight-san?- Asia le paso a la chica unas pastillas.- Siempre traigo conmigo unas cuantas por si acaso.

-Gracias Asia.- Twilight acarició la cabeza de la chica quien sonrió por el gesto.

-Más te vale hacer algo Xenovia… o la posición que tienes con Asia se irá.- Aika apareció ante todos por sorpresa…

Aika conoció a Twilight y el resto el día que llegaron a la escuela. Cuando los presentaron formalmente en el club… no tardo en sacar las medidas de las 6 chicas… todas, excepto Pinkie, se sorprendieron al ver que acertó en lo que vio y además… ella y Pinkie se llevan bien, más porque ven divertido adivinar las medidas de las personas…

-No sé de que me hablas Aika pero en serio deberías dejar de molestar y salir de Dios sabe donde.- Xenovia miró a la chica quien sonrió.

-Bueno… yo en verdad vine con unas jugosas noticias.- Todos la pasaron a ver con curiosidad.- ¿Saben que algunos de nuestro año, chico o chica, ya han tenido su… primera vez?

A esas palabras Ise se atoro con su saliva mientras las chicas se sonrojaban, bueno… Pinkie sólo seguía siendo Pinkie, todas sabían que ya algunas a su edad habían hecho… eso. Incluso unas más jóvenes ya habían cruzado esa línea pero… ellas no. No es que este mal, ya es cosa de cada uno llegar a eso pero obviamente quieren saber que se siente y bueno… saber lo que es ser amada, al menos eso es lo que creen.

-Ok… ¿Para qué viniste a decirnos esto?- Ise paso a ver a la chica quien rio al escuchar la pregunta.- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Porque… vine a decirles esto después de decirle a esos idiotas.- La chica señalo al lugar donde Matsuda y Motohama estaban… ambos estaban en blanco… producto del shock.- Fue algo digno de ver…- Ise sintió pena por ambos… él aún es virgen pero al menos ya tiene no una sino dos novias muy bellas…

Paso a ver a Twilight, si bien admite que por cosas de apariencia y demás ella prefiere usar lentes en la escuela, eso no baja en nada su belleza… al contrario, le da un aura de intelectual que en verdad le gusta ver y además que el nuevo uniforme le hace ver mejor sus piernas… tras esa imagen de chica estudiosa y nerd, para muchos, se esconde un verdadero tesoro… la vio brevemente con ese camisón cuando la conoció y si bien no sobresale mucho en ninguna área… eso basta para él ya que es bella a su modo.

Con Rias la cosa era un poco distinta, ya la vio desnuda esa vez que fue a su casa por el incidente con Raiser y… lo admite, el cuerpo de Rias es para darle envidia a cualquier divinidad. Ahora que lo piensa… últimamente Rias no ha sido tan aprensiva con él pero se debe a su estatus como novia y parece disfrutarlo… aunque extraña las veces en las que ella pegaba su pecho hacia él… Como adora que este cerca suyo y sentir su aroma cuando eso pasa, además que sin duda esos pechos son unos bellos tesoros.

En eso pensó en que hará cuando decida llegar a ese paso con ambas… ¿Con cuál irá primero…? No es que importe mucho ya que igual lo hará con ambas pero… Hmmm, decisión difícil…

-I-I-I-Ise…- la voz de Twilight lo sacó de su monologo mental.- D-D-D-D-D-Deja de verme así.- la chica sentía vergüenza, si bien adoraba cuando él la veía… que lo haga frente a todos era…

-¿Ah?- Ise pasó a ver que en efecto se había quedado viendo a su novia mientras pensaba en eso… cuando notó que todos en la clase los veían… sonrió nervioso. Pinkie trató de aguantar la risa al ver a su amiga roja como un tomate mientras el resto de chicas los miraban celosas… la suerte que tiene Twilight.

-No saben la envidia que tengo ahora de Twilight.- Kaori dijo eso mientras el resto asentía.

-¡Aika, no debiste de decir esas cosas… mira en lo que me has metido!- Ise le gritó a la chica quien no dudo en reír al ver la cara roja de Ise y la cara de vergüenza de Twilight.

-Bueno… ¿Quién es el pervertido ahora?- La chica sonrió con gracia al ver que en efecto, Ise no negó en haber tenido esos pensamientos y Twilight se sonroje más pero también se alegre de que su novio la vea… deseable.

[No sé que decir a esto compañero pero debes admitir que esta pervertida te ha descubierto… iba a pasar tarde o temprano]- Ddraig suspiró al decir eso, hay cosas que no se pueden ocultar.

-Por alguna razón… me siento muy cansado y eso que no han empezado las clases…- Justo el profesor de turno llegó para salvar al castaño de su desgracia…. pero el daño ya estaba hecho, dejo salir algo de su perversión innata… bueno, de todos modos ser un pervertido es parte de la naturaleza del hombre.

* * *

A la hora del almuerzo…

-Bien, al ver que todos estamos aquí debemos tratar algo importante.- Azazel miraba a los jóvenes que estaban en el ORC.

-Estoy de acuerdo en eso…- Rarity tomó la palabra.- Este lugar necesita de una remodelación, miren esos colores y esos muebles… Ugh… son horribles, en mi sincera opinión creo que un poco de azul marino aquí…

-Rarity… nadie está interesado en un cambio de interiores.- Aj miró a su amiga con molestia.- Además, este es un club que estudia lo sobrenatural… es normal que tenga esta decoración.

-¿Normal…? Oh… siento que me desmayo…- Rarity puso su mano en su frente de modo dramático para caer de espaldas…- Oh…un segundo…- Acomodó el sillón que tenía cerca y…- Ahora sí… Oh, siento que me desmayo.- Con eso dicho la chica cayó en el sillón ante la mirada complicada del resto y la cara de vergüenza de Aj.

-Y eso que no la han visto cuando tiene sus bloqueos artísticos…. ¿Por qué creen que trajo ese sillón?- Rainbow sólo dijo la verdad.

-Eso explica porque a veces oigo unos sollozos en su cuarto...- Ayane hizo memoria, además que oyó unas palabras dramáticas y demás, creyó que estaba viendo una película.

-Wow… parece que las cosas serán algo distintas aquí…- Azazel notó como Pinkie le echaba a la desmayada chica un vaso de agua en la cara y esta reaccionaba exasperada.- Je, tenemos ahora cosas de que hablar.

-¿Sobre qué exactamente?- Akeno miró al caído quien paso a mostrar fotos de cosas antiguas.- ¿Y esto…? Raro que las fotos no sean de mujeres en paños menores.- La sonrisa burlona de Akeno hizo que el caído tosa un poco antes de seguir… que bueno que no se equivoco de bolsillo.

-Textos extremadamente antiguos que datan de años antes de la muerte de Haou que todos suponemos que fue entre el año 0 y 40 de la era actual.

 **-No está lejos de eso… no recuerdo bien la época pero se acerca.-** Haou corrigió en la mente del joven.- **Interesante… hace tiempo que no veo esos textos.**

 _-¿Sabes de qué son?_

 **-Si… pero dejaré que traten de averiguar ustedes, no habrá chiste si les doy todas las respuestas.-** Ise suspiró al ver que no lo iba a ayudar.

-Veo por ese suspiro que no dirá nada.- Ise negó a las palabras de Azazel.- No importa, no tengo problemas en investigar.

-Pero… ¿Qué relación tiene esto con nosotros?- Twilight empezó a ver las fotos… un segundo.- Estos símbolos se parecen a las del libro que uso cuando mi elemento esta activo…- Todos miraron a la chica quien entró a su modo Sorceress of the Stars para invocar el libro y ver unas de las páginas.- Si… es idéntico…

-En primer lugar… wow, me gusta el traje…- Irina dijo eso con sinceridad.- En segundo lugar ¿eso qué significa?

-Que estas cosas que se ven aquí fueron forjadas en la época en la que Lavenza vivió, la hermana de Haou.- Todos ya sabían de la chica ya que Ise les comentó de su existencia y su función en lo que hizo.- Recuerden que ella fue quien creó los elementos y no sería raro ver algo que está ligado al elemento de la Magia que tenga algo de ese lenguaje antiguo.

-Si es como dices Ise… aquí puede haber algo que cambie la vista de lo sobrenatural y la historia en sí.- Rias paso a ver a Azazel mientras Twilight trataba de descifrar lo que estaba ahí.- ¿Dónde se halló esto?

-Lo hallaron en un templo abandonado en los Himalayas… consideren esto una cortesía de Vali y su grupo que mandan saludos por cierto.- Pinkie apareció frente al caído.- ¡Woah!

-¿¡Como es él!?- Fluttershy jaló a Pinkie lejos de Azazel … no era el momento.- ¡Hey, déjame preguntar!

-No es momento Pinkie… al menos eso creo…- Fluttershy ahora era ayudada por Gasper y Koneko quienes con esfuerzo la sentaron.

-Y pensar que la más loca está interesada en el más serio…- Ray no sabía que decir a esa revelación mientras Rias temía por el destino del chico, aunque por alguna extraña razón sentía que Grayfia aprobaría las insinuaciones de Pinkie hacia Vali… ¿Por qué será?

-En fin… no nos salgamos del tema… esto se habla porque con esto podremos saber más del período perdido y tal vez saber más de la civilización de la que vinieron Haou y su hermana.

-Ehm… creo que descifré algo…- Twilight tomó la palabra y todos la vieron con sorpresa.

-¿Qué hallaste Twilight?- Xenovia miró como la chica con su magia sacó un papel y un lapicero.

-A ver… este símbolo es esta letra, mientras estos dos crean una sola… ok…. y esto va aquí y si pongo las letras en este orden…- Twilight entró en modo pensativo, todos pasaron a ver a Ise y al resto de los elementos de la Armonía quienes se encogieron de hombros.

-Vaya… ni yo tengo esa velocidad de procesamiento.- Fay miró como Twilight empezaba a poner en orden el pequeño texto que estaba inscrito en esa piedra.

-A ver…"Desconocido es el lugar donde nació la Onda Maldita... Después de que las estrellas crucen los cielos, el cielo se oscurecerá y el aire se llenará de luto. Desde la tierra elegida más allá del bosque, llega una señal de la Onda Maldita. Iniciando el despertar esta…S..."...el resto es ilegible… está demasiado dañado para intentar seguir.- Twilight miró a todos que la veían con sorpresa…- ¿Qué?

-Twilight… querida… acabas de traducir un texto de un idioma desconocido…- Rarity miró al resto…- No te debe sorprender que estemos impactados.

-Yo sólo capte lo de la Onda…- Rainbow miró a Xenovia.- ¿Y tú?

-Me perdí luego de Maldita…

-Yo apenas capte algo... pero debo admitir que la habilidad de Twilight es increíble.- Ambas chicas asintieron a las palabras de la kunoichi.

-Eso estuvo genial.- Aki miró el texto que Twilight acababa de traducir.- ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-Sólo use un método de decodificación combinado con las letras en el libro que uso… lo demás sólo fue usar ensayo y error.

-Pues déjame felicitarte Twilight… esto no es algo que cualquiera logre… pero esto es interesante. ¿Onda Maldita? Nunca oí de esto y eso que he vivido mucho.- Azazel pasó a ver a los demás en especial a Ise.- ¿Ha dicho algo?

-No…- Ise respondió con toda la sinceridad del mundo.- Dice que si desean saber el resto busquen en otros lados… que tal vez encuentren lo que falta.- Ise se acercó a Twilight y le dio un abrazo.- Buen trabajo ahí Twily.

-G-Gracias Ise.- La chica se mostró feliz por el gesto.

-Mmmm…. no es justo…- Rias se puso en medio de ambos.- Hmph… tal vez en cerebro no gane pero si lo hago en otras zonas.- Twilight miró con un tic en el ojo a la chica al captar a que se refiere.

-Bueno… no todo se puede obtener por… lo físico.- Ahora Rias era la ofendida… de inmediato ambas se empezaron a ver desafiantes mientras el resto miraba a Ise…

-Ok…. lo admito, metí la pata…- Ise se acercó a ambas y las separó.- Ya… su discusión la pueden seguir luego…

-¿Cuál discusión?

-Sí, siempre terminamos así y todo termina bien.

Ambas rieron al decir dejando a Ise aún más confundido… mujeres ¿quién las entiende? De inmediato paso a ver a Azazel quien seguía viendo lo que Twilight tradujo. ¿Qué tan importante era eso que encontró?

-Twilight… ¿Podrás traducir otros de estos textos si te los doy?- la chica se mostró confundida unos segundos para luego asentir.

-Si… con tal que me los des con tiempo y pueda tener tiempo de traducirlos.- Twilight sonaba emocionada en descifrar más de esos textos mientras volvía a la normalidad…

-Pero… ¿Qué era esto exactamente? Sonaba como un poema…- Ravel dio su opinión mientras Akeno meditaba algo…

-¿Onda Maldita…? ¿Será algo que pasó en la antigüedad?

-Si es así, entonces fue muy bien guardada o bien escondida…- Azazel se acomodó en su asiento, algo que paso en el pasado y él no sabe... interesante.- Bueno, lo importante es que no sólo los reuní para traerle esto, a pesar de que fue muy productivo.

-¿No…?- Kuroka se mostró extrañada por lo dicho.- ¿Entonces para que nos has reunido aquí Azazel?

-Tiene que ver con lo que pasó con Ise en la mañana.- Todos pasaron a ver a Ise quien se quedó en su lugar.- Según lo que Rean me ha contado… lo que pasó es algo que no podemos dejar de lado. Ise… ¿Qué viste en ese sueño que te puso en ese estado?

[Yo también tengo interés en saber eso compañero, has callado esa información y me estas preocupando]- Ddraig le habló a su poseedor quien no sabía que decir…estaba asustado de recordar a ese ser…

-Ise… vamos, estamos aquí contigo.- Rias tomó una de sus manos al igual que Twilight.

El joven pasó a ver a todos y al ver que todos le sonreían y le indicaban que estaba bien hablar… inicio su relato, desde lo que vio hasta lo que sucedió al final del sueño. Sobra decir que todos se quedaron helados al oír eso.

-Un sueño que le pondría los pelos de punta a cualquiera.- Kiba no dudo en expresar esa parte de su opinión, una que no duda todos tienen.- ¿No dijo nada más Ise-kun?

-No… sólo dijo eso… Estoy aquí…- lo enfatizó de tal modo que ese era el punto que en verdad le importaba marcar.

-Uuuuhhh… ahora me ha dado miedo dormir esta noche.- Gasper se escondió detrás de Kiba que lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados…- Jejeje… perdón…

-Pero… Vamos por partes… ¿Seguro que no hay más?- Rainbow volvió a enfatizar ese punto.- Porque en lo personal dudo que… algo así pase porque sí… y yo soy normalmente hace las cosas sin un plan.

-Muy cierto…- Aj sonrió burlona al decir eso.- Sin embargo, hay que estar de acuerdo en una cosa… que ese sueño haya pasado ahora es muy sospechoso.

-Sin contar que Ise-sama también está experimentando un cambio en el Tri System… según él, el aumento de sincronía ya no es como antes y tal vez eso y este sueño estén relacionados.- Fay dio la última información, esto no le está gustando nada…

-Aún así… Ise-san parece estar más tranquilo ahora.

-Ahora Asia… ahora.- Rias intervino.- No sabemos que puede pasar esta noche… y si esta vez Twilight y las demás podrán ayudar con los elementos.

-Creo que lo mejor ahora es dejar ese tema y… tratar de relajarnos.- Akeno se acercó a Rias.- Recuerda que el Rating Game está cerca y no olvides que además los demonios más antiguos están velando por estos Rating Game.

-Agh… ¿Qué no tienen nada mejor que hacer esos ancianos? Deberían… no sé, hacer algo más valioso con su tiempo libre que sólo molestar.- Ray dio su opinión, ella no ocultaba que detestaba la forma en que muchos de las cosas son hechas en el inframundo.

-Un paso a la vez Raynare… recuerda que gracias a Rean y las dos Directoras de la isla Alicorn, se ha empezado a establecer un nuevo sistema de educación que nadie puede afectar o negar dado que perderían apoyo público… el incidente con Rahab fue un golpe muy duro.- Ayane hizo la aclaración a la caído, ella la entendía pero no podían olvidar que un cambio no pasa de la noche a la mañana.

-Hmmm, casi parece que fue demasiado conveniente que eso pasara, si eso no hubiera sucedido… I-nii no hubiera llegado a la isla y tal vez hubiéramos perdido contra Discord y también nunca habríamos salido de la isla…- Pinkie dio su punto.- A fin de cuentas… ese demonio hizo un gran bien.

-Mejor dicho imposible niña… cielos, si dejaras tu loca actitud te tomaría más en serio.- Azazel hizo la broma pero...

-Y si usted dejara de ser un mujeriego insensible no seguiría soltero.

Las palabras de la chica fueron un puñal al corazón del caído que se quedó en su lugar hecho piedra mientras Pinkie alzaba el puño en señal de victoria con campana de K.O. incluida.

-¿De dónde salió…?

-No pregunten.- las 5 chicas respondieron sin mucho ánimo a la casi pregunta de Ravel mientras Ise sólo sonreía nervioso… Pinkie era tan impredecible que no le sorprendería que un día se ponga a cantar.

Dicho eso, tras escuchar que el almuerzo acabó, todos empezaron a ir a sus respectivas aulas a seguir lo que quedaba de la clase mientras que…

- **Así que hallaron esos textos y además Twilight logró descifrar lo que había en este, un poco… jejeje, ahora entiendo porque tiene el elemento de la Magia, es tan lista como lo fuiste tú hermanita al menos cuando eras niña, está lejos de tu nivel aún…-** Haou pensó en lo que Twilight logró descifrar.- **No pensé en verdad de que hallarían eso…pero tal vez eso sea un indicio de que algo está pronto a suceder…si es así.-** Haou se tomó el pecho al recordar el incidente que despertó sus poderes e inició lo que pasó en su vida…- **Si lo que soñaste es lo que estoy pensando Ise entonces …la Onda Maldita está cerca nuevamente, debo ir a verlo… parece que al fin despertó.**

* * *

-En verdad… no sé que hacer con ella chicas…Venelana está furiosa.- Rean hablaba con Celestia y Luna, ambas miraban al adulto a través del círculo de comunicación.

 _-¿Y qué esperabas idiota? No puedes soltar una decisión así de la nada y mucho menos ante una mujer que está preocupada por ti.-_ Luna miraba a Rean con furia mientras este sólo suspiraba.

- _Rean, entiende que ella es madre… madre de una de las novias de Ise, quien tú acabas de decir que matarás si algo pasa.-_ Celestia sólo se sobaba la cabeza en señal de que esta charla le iba a dar jaqueca.

-¿Entonces que querías que diga? Esto tampoco me gusta a mí pero debemos estar preparados para la situación que se puede dar.

 _-Aún así, Rean…. entiende que esto no es algo que vaya a ser fácil para de arreglar o en efecto, algo que ella vaya a poder dejar de lado… estás hablando de…_ \- Celestia no continuó dado que incluso la idea de que Rean haga eso es… terrible.

- _Rean… entiende esto, todos estamos preocupados por lo que puede suceder si Ise-kun se vuelve algo monstruoso pero no puedes decir cosas de ese tipo de la nada y que todos traten de entender tu punto… nosotras lo hacemos porque sabemos de primera mano lo mucho que el chico significa para ti y es por eso también que muchos no verán bien que tengas esa idea en la cabeza._

-Lo sé Luna… lo sé pero es justamente eso lo que me tiene preocupado… ojalá nunca llegue ese día pero… si se da… ¿Seré capaz de… hacerlo?- Rean cerró los ojos al decir eso para recordar los días que entreno con Ise y todo lo que han pasado.- No quiero que algo le pase… en verdad no deseo tener que hacer eso pero deben de entender que no quiero que él se vuelva lo que a jurado luchar.

 _-Lo entendemos Rean… lamentablemente, esa es decisión que se tomará si llega ese momento y oro de que nunca llegue ese día.-_ Celestia miró a Rean con cariño.- _No pienses en eso ahora… mejor pasemos a otra cosa._

 _-Sí, tu situación con esa Venelana la puedes arreglar luego pero si ella te hace daño, la mandaré a la Luna…-_ la mujer lo dijo en serio y vaya que daba miedo ver su mirada _.- De primera mano… ¡Amo estas consolas de videojuegos modernas!_

Rean y Celestia rieron al ver la cara de emoción de Luna, sabían que la chica era un amante de los juegos, tenía cientos de juegos antiguos para el mundo moderno y cuando supo de los avances de la sociedad actual…. sufrió de un shock nervioso. Celestia tuvo que darle una bofetada para que reaccione… era gracioso ver como su hermana parecía tener un ataque de emoción al ver sus nuevas posibilidades para jugar.

 _-A parte de eso… la cantidad de información que estamos recibiendo será de gran utilidad para lo que vendrá más adelante.-_ Celestia sonrió al decir eso.- _Ahora, con los temas educativos… el Maou Lucifer y Leviatán parecen ser los que dan más apoyo…_

-Bueno, Sirzches y Serafall fueron en parte los que sufrieron más la negativa de los demonios ancianos en lo que se respecta a la educación de los niños… La hermana de Serafall ha dicho que desea crear una escuela donde enseñen a los niños sobre los Rating Game sin distinción de clases.- Celestia sonrió al oír eso.- Incluso ahora, se esfuerza por querer lograr su sueño.

- _Nuestro plan actual es simple, bien tengamos la escuela aquí reconstruida… pediremos una selección de familias de demonios con niños que no hayan recibido educación de ciertos rangos de edad para que vengan a la isla y tengan un período de prueba… tras ello, sacaremos conclusiones que nos ayudarán a todos._

 _-Con tal que no tengamos problemas a futuro._ \- Luna dijo eso ya que sabía lo que se podría suscitar.- _Aún así… hay que aceptar que las cosas están yendo mejor de lo que se esperó en un inicio y la mayoría aquí ha sido muy amable con los que han venido a instalara varias cosas._

-Eso es bueno, saben… creo que en momentos como estos me alegra saber que el mundo está cambiando a un buen modo… a pesar de tantas cosas horribles.- Rean se levantó del lugar donde estaba sentado para luego estirarse un poco.- Bueno, mejor voy a descansar…- Notó que ya casi era hora de que todos regresen de la escuela.- Hablamos luego ustedes dos, cuídense.

Ambas mujeres asintieron con una sonrisa y tras despedirse acabaron con la comunicación, Rean se dio media vuelta sólo para verse cara a cara con Venelana quien lo miraba sin expresión alguna. La mujer se acercó al balcón y miró el cielo sin decir nada. Ambos estuvieron así varios minutos, hasta que…

-Lamento mi reacción…- Venlana habló primero.- No debí reaccionar así…

-No… yo lamento en como se tornaron las cosas…- Rean paso a ver a la mujer quien seguía viendo el cielo.- Sé que mi decisión es difícil pero…

-Lo haces por su bien… sé que prefieres eso que verlo convertido en un monstruo… lo sé pero me es difícil entender. Si yo estuviera en tu lugar no sabría que hacer… la idea de matar a Rias, mi hija, por una situación así es… impensable, no la quiero pasar y no deseo que ninguno la pase…- Venelana miró a Rean con tristeza.- Nosotros los padres debemos de ver a nuestros hijos crecer… que logren sus metas y demás, que ellos nos entierren… eso es lo que debe ser, no lo contrario.

-Venelana… sé lo que me tratas de decir…no creas que deseo esto menos que tú, en verdad deseo que ese día no llegue pero debo de pensar en el escenario que se puede dar…- la mujer asintió sin mucho ánimo.- Pero aún así eso no quita que no busque un medio para evitar que eso pase, si nos esforzamos todos… sé que podremos hacer que Ise supere lo que está sucediendo y que además…

-Entiendo Rean… entiendo… Lo de Ise-kun, creo que lo podemos hablar con más calma y control, pensar en todas las soluciones a los distintos escenarios, juntos.- La mujer dijo eso con una sonrisa, una que él devolvió, siempre a agradecido que ella desee apoyarlo, a pesar de lo difícil de la situación pero de repente vio que ella suspiró.- No me gusta estar molesta contigo… la verdad es muy raro que la molestia me dure mucho… exceptuando lo que pasó con mi ex esposo.- Rean sonrió complicado.- Y lo que pasó el día que llegaron… más que molesta estaba dolida y decepcionada…

-¿Y eso por qué?- la mujer lo miró molesta… ¿En serio?

-Eres un idiota…- Venelana lo tomó del cuello de la casaca, gesto que lo asustó un poco al temer lo que ella iba a hacer sólo para sentir los labios de ella sobre los suyos. Tras terminar, ella lo volvió a ver…- ¿Eso te responde idiota? Te amo y me molesta que no lo captes.

-Yo…- la mujer lo abrazo ante su sorpresa, ella si que sabía dejar a uno con la palabra en la boca.

-Odio ver lo que me has hecho… no entiendo bien del todo como lo hiciste o porque sucedió… sólo sé que, te ganaste un lugar en mi corazón con cada día que pasábamos juntos.- Venelana sonrió al sentir que él devolvía el abrazo.- Tal vez… tal vez una parte de mí no deseaba esto… la idea de interesarme en alguien cuando ya había sufrido un divorcio pero quiero intentarlo… quiero estar contigo.

-Venelana… siempre te considere una bella mujer, una amiga pero eso empezó a cambiar con los días de convivencia… sé que eres mayor que yo y a tus ojos soy un niño pero en verdad te ganaste un lugar en mi corazón y en mi vida, yo también te amo Venelana y esa es la absoluta verdad.- la mujer sonrió a esas palabras, al fin las podía escuchar…- Pero aún con todo esto, debo de preguntarte una cosa ¿Segura de querer hacer esto…? Sabes que…

-Bah, mi ex esposo tiene un Harem y yo lo regulaba.- A Rean le salió una gota de sudor al escuchar eso.- Ya tengo experiencia en este campo… además…- La mujer le sonrió de una manera nada santa.- Creo que yo puedo darte algo más de diversidad que dos mujeres que recién empiezan.

Rean se sorprendió al oír la sugerencia para luego pensar lo reciente dicho y sonreír, era verdad… Venelana estuvo casada y además que reguló un Harem… debe tener varios conocimientos.

-Bueno… viéndolo así lo tomaré en cuenta.- Rean sonreía ante la idea.- Aunque si bien tal vez yo no tenga un taaan basto conocimiento, creo que mi gran resistencia me puede ayudar a compensarlo… La pregunta es… ¿Me seguirás el ritmo?- Venelana se mordió el labio inferior al imaginar eso… lleva años sin estar con un hombre y si bien puede tener eso bajo control y en casos… satisfacer esa necesidad ella sola, en verdad la idea de… estar con él era…

-Porque mejor… no lo comprobamos esta noche.- Venelana susurró eso último mientras tocaba el pecho de Rean con su dedo… el humano sonrió a la idea, se iban a besar de nuevo para reafirmar todo lo dicho hace unos minutos… parece que esta noche va a ser…

-¿¡Qué sucede aquí!?- la voz de Rias sacó a ambos de su trance y cuando pasaron a ver la entrada del balcón… se vio a todos los jóvenes que habían llegado de clases… las chicas rojas por la escena y lo que escucharon… bueno, Pinkie sólo decía algo sobre una fiesta para la nueva pareja, Ise estaba sorprendido pero feliz de ver que las cosas entre esos 2 al fin se arreglaron.- ¡Mamá!

-¿Qué pasa hija?- Venelana seguía abrazada a Rean.- ¿Cuándo llegaron?

-Hace poco y… pues…- Fluttershy no sabía que decir… la pobre se tapaba la cara con los mechones de su cabello.

-Auuu… vimos… algo que no debíamos… Dios, perdona a estos pecadores.- el rezo de Asia le dio una ligera jaqueca a algunos pero siguiendo con lo reciente.

-Hija… chicas, no tiene nada de malo que quiera pasar tiempo de calidad con mi novio.- Esas palabras hicieron que algunos se sorprendan pero algunos se alegren.- Además… ¿No deseas un hermanito Rias?

-¡Basta, no oigo, no oigo!- Rias se tapó las orejas para no escuchar eso…

El resto reía mientras Ise se acercaba a su maestro al mismo tiempo que Venelana trataba de convencer a su hija de que no hay nada de malo decir esas cosas y que ella un día terminará así.

-¡Nunca, nunca seré así!

-Dices eso ahora porque no sabes los beneficios aún… un día tú y Twilight no dejarán de hablar de…

-¡Venelana-san por favor!- el resto reía al ver como ambas se sonrojaban al escuchar a la mujer que no paraba de dar ahora unos consejos sobre que hacer cuando…

-¡NO QUEREMOS OÍR MÁS!- ambas salieron del lugar corriendo avergonzadas mientras Venelana reía al ver que aún eran inocentes… en cambio el resto, al menos la mayoría, hacia unas preguntas sobre el tema… sólo como referencia… sí, referencia.

-Usted si que sabe elegir maestro.- Rean no dijo nada, sabía que Venelana lo hizo más como bromas y para jugar con la actitud de Rias y Twilight.- Por cierto maestro…¿Lo que dijo ella hace poco… lo harán?

-Ahm…- Rean no sabía si ser honesto con su alumno…debe de admitir que la provocación de Venelana fue muy... convincente.

-….Por favor, si lo van a hacer pongan un hechizo barrera que no permita que los sonidos salgan… quiero dormir.- Rean sólo rio al escuchar la petición de Ise…al menos ahora tenía un problema menos que arreglar…

* * *

 _ **-**_ **Así que… al final decidiste hacer tu movimiento.-** Haou estaba en una parte profunda de su alma… su alma que es el núcleo de la de Ise, al escuchar lo que este soñó lo hizo actuar de inmediato y ponerse a buscar a ese ser que yace en él y que para su suerte…regresó al mismo tiempo que Ise nació.- **¿No has pensado en que no es hora de esto?**

 _ **-Jejejeje…veo que me encontraste…Rey Oscuro.-**_ De entre las sombras…se pudieron ver tres orbes…formaban un triangulo.- _**¿Qué pasa, no te gusta que este aquí contigo? Creí que éramos compañeros, a fin de cuentas mi poder es parte del tuyo.**_

 **-Te vencí… si bien una parte de tu poder es lo que conforma algo del mío eso no significa que…**

 **-** _ **¿Qué cosa… que no me puedo aparecer? Tal vez en tu vida lograste evitar algo de mi influencia en ti a pesar de que absorbiste mi esencia y la uniste a tu alma para controlar tu oscuridad, aunque odio que algo de ti se me haya pegado.**_

 **-Que amable… Y a eso último, no creo que lo digas de verdad, sabes que si no fuera por mi seguirías siendo un ser sin emociones.**

 _ **-Bah, volviendo a lo central, sin mi… no hubieras desarrollado tus poderes al nivel que lograste… sin mí, hubieras muerto… es gracias a mí que obtuviste el poder que tuviste para luchar con ese imbécil de Ares luego de vencer a mis hermanos y también que controle la ira que te consumía y que ese Dios que selló a esa extraña bestia te consideró digno de ser su amigo porque vio lo que lograste con mi ayuda… Tch, ustedes los seres mortales y divinos son tan raros…Hacen muchas cosas y a veces nunca llegan a fijar sus objetivos.**_

 _ **-**_ **Tal vez… pero no eso nos da la elección para tomar nuestro propio camino.-** la voz misteriosa rio al escuchar eso.- **¿Vas a volver con tu curiosidad innata, satisfacerla?**

 _ **-Estoy aquí… he despertado y me hice presente al muchacho que es tu vida actual…**_ la voz se hizo más intensa.- _**Jajaja, el muchacho tiene potencial y lo he visto desde las sombras…su fuerza y demás, ahora que tiene a esas 3 cosas siento que puedo aprovechar eso para hacer lo que tengo en mente… debo de decir que fue bueno que el chico despertó esa parte de tus poderes que está ligada a los míos…esa espada, Oblivion.**_

 **-Nunca pensé que aprovecharías esa situación. Filtrar algo de ti, siempre fuiste muy astuto a pesar de tu amor por la batalla…**

 **-** _ **Recuerda esto Rey Oscuro… cuando me absorbiste… me volví tu sombra, yo soy tú… y lo mismo va para el muchacho quien ahora tras recibir la luz de esas joyas… me ha dado la oportunidad de que me aparezca ante él.**_ \- Haou sabía a que se refería… no importa que tan grande o poderosa sea una luz… la sombra que generará sería…- _**Ahora veamos si el chico logra superar la influencia de esos 3 seres tan raros… si es así, bien pero si cae ante ellos… jejeje ya veremos, esto es algo que el niño debe afrontar, no le puedes negar eso… esta es su prueba final para ver si es digno del poder que tú hiciste tuyo, claro que para ello… deberá hacerlo suyo de nuevo cuando sea el momento.**_

Dicho eso, el ser volvió a las sombras dejando a Haou sólo…no creyó que saldría de la prisión que le puso dentro de su alma justo ahora…eso sólo significa que Ise cada vez se hace más independiente y está logrando su propio camino pero eso da paso a que esto pase…si él logra lo que se propone para esa prueba que dice, sabe que Ise se volverá un monstruo de destrucción que sembrara la muerte donde vaya… si eso llega a pasar…

 **-Parece que es tal como se espero… "The Terror of Death" volverá al mundo de los vivos…** \- Haou apretó los puños al captar esas palabras.- **Skeith dará inicio a la Onda Maldita…quiera o no, es algo que debe pasar si Ise y el resto desean alcanzar su verdadero potencial. Demonios Elohim, tú y tus planes…**

Al parecer algo grande está por suceder, una amenaza del mundo antiguo se asoma y amenaza con volver.

* * *

 **Venelana**

-Mi vida es una locura…- Rean estaba sentado en su cama tratando de procesar todo lo que ha pasado hoy… al menos Venelana y él han arreglado las cosas y han llegado a algo más… Fie parece que ya esta por dejar esto de la ley del hielo y más ahora que se va a una misión y…- Tch…- Se tomo el pecho al sentir de nuevo el ardor, tomo una de las pastillas en la mesa de noche y se la trago sin miramientos.- Estúpido efecto secundario… Aún queda unas semanas más antes de que vuelva al 100%.

Rean sabía muy bien su condición pero trataba de estar fuerte para que nadie se vea afectado por todo esto… en verdad a veces le molesta que deba ser muy centrado y reservado pero es algo que aprendió de su maestro. Hablando de maestros, ya debe de pensar en el ritual de maestría para Ise… Ve que en unos meses ya deberá de darlo y más ahora que es posible que él…

-¿Hmm?- el sonido de la puerta siendo tocada le hizo salir de sus pensamientos.- Voy….- ¿Quién será? Ya era algo tarde y en verdad deseaba dormir temprano hoy y….- ¿Venelana?- Vio a la mujer afuera de su habitación con un camisón transparente y una mirada con sonrisa que… Oh, había olvidado eso…

La mujer fue hacia él y lo beso sin previo para luego cerrar la puerta sin miramientos, la cerró con llave de manera veloz ante la sorpresa de él y… Se vio sobre la cama con ella encima de él con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Creíste que me olvidaría de lo que acordamos?- La mujer notó la sonrisa nerviosa del humano y frunció el ceño.- Tú lo olvidaste ¿Verdad?

-Ahm… en mi defensa, tenía otras cosas en la cabeza y te centraste en molestar a tu hija y Twilight toda la cena.- Venelana rio al escuchar eso, sin duda eso fue muy divertido.- En serio mujer… A veces eres peor que una niña.

-¿Me puedes culpar? Mi hija siempre fue reacia al romance debido a lo que pasaba y se rindió incluso a amar de verdad… verla actuar así es algo que no puedo desaprovechar.- Rean negó con la cabeza mientras se sentaba para estar a la altura de la mujer… ella sonrió al ver que él veía una zona de ella.- ¿te gusta lo que ves?

-Los genes se heredan…- Venelana rio al ver la cara de Rean.- Lo admito, son los más grandes que he visto y…

-Oh vamos, debes de haber visto varios si…- Ver la cara de Rean y notar que no mentía la sorprendió.- ¿De verdad? Creí… Bueno…

-Desde mi relación de joven no he tenido nada serio con nadie y mucho menos soy de los que se acuestan con la primera que se me cruza. Ahora que lo pienso, Eva me dijo que en eso soy un aburrido…- Rean notó que ella estaba coqueteando con él esa vez hace 7 años y…- Soy un idiota…

-No lo dudo…- Rean bajo la cabeza dolido de que ella lo diga, por más verdad que sea…- Pero tal como Rias le dice a Ise-kun… Eres mi idiota.- la mujer besó al humano quien esta vez estaba mejor preparado para lo que se viene.- ¿Listo? En verdad espero que me puedas seguir el ritmo Rean.

-Eso lo veremos…- Rean esta vez la beso y ella solo se dejo llevar…

De inmediato ella se vio en la cama con él sobre ella… Ella sonrió al ver que al fin él entraba en el humor. Sintió los labios de él en su cuello, contuvo el sonido que quiso salir de su boca debido a que han sido años desde que… Sentir como él le quitaba el camisón hizo que se sonroje, que sus pechos estén al aire libre frente a un hombre con quien recién empieza algo la puso un poco nerviosa pero puso ese pensamiento de lado… No era una niña inexperta, ha hecho cosas muy subidas de tono siglos y esto no es nada.

Al menos eso quiere creer, sentir como él besa cada centímetro de ella la ponía de nervios… había olvidado lo que era esto o al menos, había extrañado el contacto gentil de un hombre en ella. Al sentir que él levantaba sus piernas para sacar la última prenda en ella hizo que trague duro. Cuando esta se fue al fin, contuvo el grito de nervios que quiso dar… Además que la mirada de él sobre ella, en esa zona la hizo sentir algo de miedo… ¿No le gusta lo que ve?

-¿Q-Qué…? Sé que tal vez no se ve como la de esas dos pero….- Obvio que una virgen y una mujer ya con experiencia no se pueden comparar en ese campo.

-¿Eh? Oh… no es eso… es sólo que me sorprende que no hayas…

-Termina esa frase y te juro que aquí lo detenemos.- Venelana ya supo de que hablaba… obvio que por la prisa y demás olvido… depilar esa zona… Rayos…- Mira, si no te gusta para la próxima...

-No, en verdad me gusta la vista…- el rostro de la mujer era un tomate.- Es un gusto personal y…

-Pervertido… eso es lo que eres…- Rean no pudo negar eso… Cada uno con sus fetiches.- Pero bueno… Creo que yo no soy lo opuesto a ti…- La mano de la mujer toco la zona más sensible de Rean ante la sorpresa de este.- ¿Deseas que lo haga?- Rean notó que ella jugaba con él… se nota que ella desea estar al mando y eso no es algo que vaya a dar por sentado… Hora de una ligera lucha de poder.

Al final ambos acordaron en lamer al otro al mismo tiempo, Venelana estaba encima con su intimidad en la cara de Rean y la cara de ella frente a la de él. Ninguno dio mucho tiempo al otro e iniciaron con lo suyo… Venelana lamió suave unos minutos para luego ir con fuerza y velocidad mientras aplicaba toda su habilidad en esto. Sabía que estaba mal ser tan atrevida pero el deseo le estaba ganando y más al sentir como lamían esa zona suya… Sentir como él jugaba con ella era… excitante y más al ver como ella lo ponía… Sonrió con picardía, ver que aún causa ese efecto en los hombres es… Satisfactorio y más al creer que había perdido su encanto como mujer. Sentir como él usaba su lengua dentro de ella la hizo aplicar más énfasis a lo que estaba haciendo. Más porque en verdad notaba la resistencia de Rean, normalmente uno ya hubiera acabado con las técnicas que ella había estado usando y… Obvio ve que esto no acabara de ningún modo si van por este camino, ella también se enorgullece de su buena resistencia… Hora de ir al plato fuerte, aún son las 11:30, tienen toda la noche para más.

-Rean… creo que mejor vamos directo al grano.- Las palabras de ella hicieron que él sonría, puede ver en efecto ella no quiere esperar más los juegos previos.- Iré primero…

Ver que en esa parte ella y Celestia se parecen le hace creer que ambas se llevarían bien… Ojalá. Venelana se acomodó sobre él y no dudo en bajar para que él entre en ella. La sensación de tener relaciones luego de años la hizo temblar un poco hasta el punto que tuvo que contener un gemido… Rean se alegró que mientras ella se preparaba, él haya puesto el hechizo de bloqueo de sonido para que nada de lo que pasa aquí se oiga afuera…. Sería muy malo y de seguro lo matarían si las chicas oyen lo que esta pasando. La mujer optó por ir lento, debe de acostumbrarse primero de nuevo para que esto no acabe rápido…

Lento y despacio, eso fue lo que hizo por unos minutos para luego ir un poco más rápido y dejar los gemidos al fin salgan de su boca porque contenerlos ya era imposible. Venelana parecía disfrutar esto y más aún al sentir a Rean lamer sus pezones y no dudar de besar su cuello cada vez que podía… Se notaba que él quería que ella se sienta bien y más al sentarse para que ella tena un soporte para moverse con más calma. La mujer sonrió al ver que este hombre que sin duda es mucho menor que ella hasta el punto que puede ser un niño para ella, sabe tratar a una mujer en estos momentos y hacerla sentir querida… Eso sí, que haya aceptado lo del Harem no significa que le dará pase libre para que traiga cualquier mujer… Ella y esas dos deberán hacer reglas pero por hoy disfrutara de esto.

Se dio vuelta para que su espalda este con el pecho de él y se siguió moviendo, esta vez siendo más rápida y hasta atrevida con sus movimientos porque notó que a él le gustaban como hacia esos movimientos…. Rean sabía que en experiencia no le va a ganar a esta mujer, aún así adora ver esa expresión de felicidad en ella… Verla actuar como una niña, la faceta de madre, la faceta de mujer, la de una mujer madura… Sin duda era mujer única y no la iba a dejar ir… Tomó los pechos de ella con fuerza, cosa que sacó un gemido sorpresa de ella ya que sentir como él pellizcaba sus pezones hizo que esa zona sea más estrecha y húmeda. Parece que descubrió su punto débil…

Ante la sorpresa de ella, él tomo las rindas ahora y la puso en una posición que ella no gustaba mucho debido a que… parecían animales… La fuerza de cada embestida la hizo poner ese pensamiento en pausa y dejar que todo siga para luego dar su veredicto. Rean beso la nuca de la mujer mientras ella trataba de poner sus ideas en orden… ¿Por qué ama a este hombre? ¿Es por qué instintivamente esta atraída a su fuerza o era porque le gusta que él este atraído a ella?

-Rean…- Venelana llamó al humano para luego tratar de verlo a pesar de la posición que estaba, él se detuvo y la puso boca arriba para luego verla con una sonrisa.- Idiota…- Él sonrió como diciendo que ya sabía eso… La beso y ella aceptó con gusto el gesto… Tal vez no haya respuesta clara… sólo sabe que estar con él la hace feliz, a pesar de las molestias y hasta las peleas que tendrán porque si algo ha visto en la relación de su hija con Ise es que él siempre termina por preocuparla… Rean sin duda le dará esos problemas también y… Valdrá la pena.- Te amo…

-Y yo a ti…- Rean sabía que la mujer tenía miedo, lo podía ver en sus ojos… Miedo de que sufra de nuevo y que… tal vez esta vez no lo supere. Eso no pasará… En lo que le queda de vida la hará feliz, hará todo lo posible para hacerla feliz…

Rean siguió con lo suyo mientras Venelana lo abrazaba, ella sentía que estaba cerca, que ya casi llega al climax… en verdad desea que él termine con ella, un deseo personal más que otra cosa. Ella sintió que él aumentaba la velocidad, indicativo de que él también estaba al límite…. Miró como pudo el reloj… ya casi era media noche… si que ha pasado rápido el tiempo. Sentir que estaba cerca, ella también se preparo para cuando acabe este primer round. Sentir como la besaba con pasión y como el terminaba dentro de ella hizo que ella también acabe y que el grito de placer que quiso dar acabe en la boca de él… Venelana dejó que el placer que su cuerpo estaba experimentando la inunde, se sentía feliz… por primera vez en años su mente estaba en blanco… en verdad se sentía satisfecha y feliz… se sentía, completa de nuevo.

-Venelana… Oye… ¿Estás bien?- Rean la miraba algo preocupado, primera vez que él ve a una mujer casi desmayarse tras una sesión de sexo.- ¿Quieres algo?

-No… No… Estoy bien… es sólo que estaba… muy feliz…- Venelana palmeó el lado de la cama a su costado como diciendo ponte aquí. Él hizo caso y ella lo abrazo para luego suspirar.- Había olvidado lo cansado que puede ser esto… y lo satisfactorio que es.

-Je, no puedo decir que no sé a que te refieres…- Rean miró a la mujer y supo que esta pregunta se iba a hacer de todos modos.- ¿Qué dirá el resto de esto?- Ella lo vio confundida.- Venelana, eres una mujer que tiene la sangre de Bael y eres famosa por ser la madre del actual Maou Lucifer, además que hay más factores… ¿No te preocupa que dirán al verte en una relación con un humano que…?

-Que tiene el poder de un ser clase Maou o Dios, que salvó a la heredera Sitri y derrotó a Rahab, un demonio que estaba a la par de los Maou Originales.- Venelana respondió con una sonrisa burlona.- Rean, los de los altos mandos son orgullosos pero no tontos… saben que tenerte de enemigo no es bueno y más que saben que tu poder es tal que sólo unos pocos te pueden hacer frente si usas tu máximo poder. Además… mi hijo te tiene en buena estima… Hará su berrinche inicial pero Grayfia está ahí para tenerlo a raya.- Rean sentía pena por el Maou… Sabe que la únicas personas que él no puede vencer son su esposa y madre… claro que como ve su futuro y las mujeres con que se relaciona, él tampoco tiene mucho que decir….- Seré sincera Rean… el inframundo debe cambiar y creo que con lo reciente, eso es más que obvio.

-Si… No es por ser algo paranoico pero todo lo que está pasando ahora… me hace sentir que no es casualidad, en menos de tres meses ya ha habido 6 situaciones que han puesto en peligro lo sobrenatural y al mundo.- Rean sabía que la generación de ahora deberá enfrentar más adversidades…- Ise y el resto deberán…

-Pueden hacerlo…. Tal vez no los viste en estas 2 semanas Rean pero todos han entrenado con fuerza para no quedarse atrás… acordaron que el próximo Rating Game no usaran todas sus habilidades porque desean guardarlas para la final y que desean crear un aire de misterio.- La mujer rio al ver la cara del hombre, este negaba con la cabeza… esos chicos se estaban pasando.- Oh bueno, a por el siguiente round…

-¿Cómo…?- Ver como la mujer se acercaba a él con una sonrisa divertida lo hizo suspirar, que bien que ya está mejor porque esta vez si podrá aguantar el tiempo que deba.

La risa de la mujer al ver como él iba sobre ella le hizo entender que en verdad adoraba a esta mujer que para él no era un demonio de siglos de edad, no era una descendiente de la casa de Bael, ni como la madre del Maou Lucifer… era simplemente una mujer llamada Venelana y eso bastaba para él… sin duda lo bastaba.

Insertar canción: Life Goes On (ReMix 2013) [Tv Edit.] – Mica Arisaka

Namida de nijinda kono sora wo miageru tabi

(Cada vez que veo al cielo lleno de lágrimas,)

Vemos a Issei que se encuentra caminando en un gran camino y repentinamente detiene su andar para ver al cielo que está encima como si estuviera siguiéndole sus pasos.

Hakanai aosa ga mune wo shimedzuketeku

(Una inconstante ola azulada hace doler mi pecho)

Mediante que el castaño ve el cielo, de alguna manera siente dolor en su pecho, en exactitud pone su mano derecha en su corazón, pero en su rostro muestra una sonrisa para retomar su camino.

Sadame nara kanashimi no hate made

(Si es el destino, dejaré atrás esos días)

Al mismo tiempo que Issei va caminando al frente de la cámara, detrás del castaño se muestran diversas miradas al pasado, la muerte de sus padres, cuando despertó el Boosted Gear, el entrenamiento con Rean y parte de los ángeles caídos, las batallas que tuvo contra sus diversos enemigos desde Mu hasta la isla Alicorn que estaba con su maestro.

Tatakaitsudzuketa hibi wo ato ni

(Que he estado luchando contra la tristeza hasta el final.)

Pero una fuerte corriente de viento interrumpe los pensamientos del Sekiryuutei mientras que el cielo se torna a uno de noche repentinamente siente que lo están viendo a la distancia desde diversos riscos y en el más cercano a Issei se encuentra Diodora Astaroth quien salta hacia donde se encuentra a quien le tiene odio por haber robado a una persona que quería en sus manos.

Life Goes On moeagaru

(Life Goes On, apasionadamente)

De ahí, Issei y Diodora comienzan una encarnizada pelea, mediante que el último en mención hace un ataque mágico, pero el castaño lo esquiva y le da un fuerte gancho zurdo en el estómago de su contrincante y un fuerte golpe de derecha para alejarlo del lugar pero repentinamente ve que algo va a pasar.

Inochi ga aru kagiri

(Mientras que tenga vida)

Mientras que por un sello mágico hace aparecer a su mano derecha una de sus espadas, Red Queen que desvía hacia un lado seguro para cambiar su mirada hacia algunas personas que Issei se sorprende por su repentina aparición en donde se encontraba.

Shinjitsu no jibun sae miushinaisou soredemo

(Incluso si perdiera de vista a mi yo real)

Pero el castaño repentinamente siente que tres auras oscuras con detalles en rojo oscuro, verde y amarillo siendo relacionados con los Cosmic Packs que comienzan a rodear por completo su cuerpo mediante que cae de rodillas al piso en donde se encuentra sin dejar de ver a esas personas que poco a poco se revelan.

Life Goes On mamoritakute

(Life Goes On, quiero protegerlo)

Que son las diversas personas que tiene cariño y afecto a Issei, como Rias, Asia, Twilight y estaban el sequito de la pelirroja, el de Sona, varias amistades conocidas y personas importantes de las tres fracciones, incluyendo a Rean, Celestia y Luna quienes ven al castaño con preocupación por la batalla en solitario que se encuentra lidiando.

Kokoro wa kudakarete

(A mi corazón que se encuentra roto)

Mediante que las chicas que tienen sentimientos a Issei, este de alguna manera dispersa el aura oscura que estaba rodeando su cuerpo y la Boosted Gear estaba brillando fuertemente con cuatro luces haciendo que se sorprendan los presentes al verlo desde su distancia.

Hontou no kanashimi wo shitta hitomi wa

(Y esos ojos que han visto la verdadera tristeza,)

Sorpresivamente las chicas se detienen al ver a Issei que las ve a todas con una sonrisa en su rostro como si les dice sin palabras "no se preocupen, pronto terminaré con todo esto" mientras que poco a poco comienza a caminar pero toma más velocidad para dar un salto hacia un risco.

Ai ni afurete

(El amor se desborda)

Y en la caída del risco, Issei activa la armadura del Balance Breaker sin saber que las chicas que tienen sentimientos amorosos por el castaño ven que en una luz roja que va hacia al suelo el Sekiryuutei ya activo su armadura especial y mediante que la cámara hace énfasis que el castaño toma altura y la imagen se congela mostrando que se aleja un tanto se aleja de la escena que es: Issei con su armadura volando en el cielo mientras que buena parte de los que conoce le desean suerte en su batalla y las chicas quieren que regrese pronto, pero en el caso de Rias y Twilight le reclaman por el menudo susto que le dieron finalizando la canción.

* * *

 **Juro solmnemente que este es el último lemon por un muy buen tiempo... [Mira con miedo las hachas que llevan] Guru... te dije que te deshagas de las armas filosas de la casa.**

 **Guru: Guru...**

 **¿Cómo que te chantajearon...? Es ridículo... ¿Tiene que ver con la gallina del vecino...? [el pavo asiente] Animal idiota... te dije que tengas cuidado.**

 **Twilight: Bueno... Debemos asegurarnos que no escribas más de esos... momentos por un tiempo, no debes caer en el cliche... Haz una Pinkie Promesa.**

 **¡Agh, esas son inquebrantables... si la rompo... *Gulp*! [Nota que todas lo ven] ¡Bien, no habrá lemons por un buen tiempo, es una Pinkie Promesa! ¿¡Feliz!?**

 **Twilight: ¡Sí! [Bajan las armas] Ahora que hemos acabado el cap de hoy, vamos al cine... deseo ver Black Panther.**

 **Todas: SI.**

 **¿Qué...? Oigan... Pero yo voy a pagar todo y... aún no me pagan... ¿Chicas...? Ay no... Como ya vieron, este es el último Lemon por un muy buen tiempo... porque si rompo esta promesa, se quedan sin fic... Ahora... nos vemos en el proximo cap y... ¡Vengan acá, al menos dejenme sacar dinero del banco!**


	71. Un Día Normal

**A ver, vamos a ver... creo que este será algo suave para todos ustedes antes de ir por lo que se viene en el arco del cannon.**

 **Pinkie: Uuuh, parece que tienes mucho en mente.**

 **Asi es mi querida Pinkie... Pero sin más peros, vamos con los Reviews.**

 **Twilight: Cierto, DarkerUchiha admite que el fic le gusta... gracias.**

 **AJ: soulalbarn te felicita por los casi 1000 reviews, obvio no te conformas con eso.**

 **Obvio, cyberakuma1... si que tienes imaginación amigo... total dxd gracias por los spoilers y que bueno que te gusto la idea de lo que se esta mostrando.**

 **Fluttershy: eso si... No más de esos momentos amigo.**

 **Ok... no necesitas verme así... [Cierra los ojos para no ver a la chica]**

 **Rarity: Entonces cumple tu palabra... Eso si, Antonio tuvo una idea intersante...**

 **Rainbow: Admitelo... sería cool ver eso.**

 **Lo sería... pero algo a lo muy Dragon Ball no va en este fic, trato de no ir al OP y creanme, cuesta. A tu comentario x29... tal vez en un futuro. Ahora vamos con los demás saludos Izanami123, Breaker234, Ronladc v2, alexzero y Tenzalucard123... se agradece el apoyo hasta ahora que ya pasamos la línea del cap 70.**

 **Twilight: Que inicie el cap... Guru, telón.**

 **Guru: Guru Guru [El pavo alza el telón]**

* * *

 **Sekiryuutei Supremo**

 **Arco 6: Terror of The New Wave**

 **Capítulo 70: Un Día "Normal"**

* * *

Insertar canción: Diver – NICO Touches the Wall (Tv edit.)

Al inicio de la canción, vemos a un solitario Hyoudou Issei que se encuentra en el salón del corazón, pero repentinamente desaparece por completo y el castaño se adentra a una especie de mar mientras comienza a hundirse en el agua que parece profunda.

Ano suihei sen ga toozakatte yuku

(Ese horizonte que lentamente se mueve a lo lejos)

Mientras las letras de la canción son entonadas, Issei sigue de cara al cielo hundiéndose rápidamente teniendo puesto el uniforme de la Academia Kuoh de invierno, pero muestra parte de su camisa roja un tanto destrozada revelando unas cicatrices de todas sus batallas y entrenamientos previos mediante que el castaño continua yéndose hacia lo más profundo de ese mar.

Ao sugita sora ni wa ashita sura ega kenakute

(Ni siquiera ese cielo azul y brillante dibuja un mañana)

Siguiendo hundiéndose, en la escena se empieza a aparecer una especie de algas grises que seguían su camino, pero repentinamente se cambia la escena a un plano blanco y negro revelándose unos enemigos que previamente Issei encaró.

Iki mo dekinai kurai yodon da hito no mure

(Ni siquiera puedo respirar entre la multitud de gente estancada)

Entre ellos se encuentran Cao Cao en un plano diferente con su True Longinus, luego Yalabadoth mientras que Issei seguía hundiéndose, repentinamente a cara opuesta del castaño se nota Vali Lucifer que estaba de cara al suelo, pero su cuerpo estaba en un puesto distinto al de Issei.

Boku wa itsu kara koko ni mogurikonda n da?

(¿Desde cuándo he estado en este lugar?)

Y vemos que abriendo más la escena se nota a Rahab quien estaba un tanto cerca de Cao Cao mientras que se nota a Vali que lentamente se cambia de forma a una especie de ser oscuro mientras se emana una especie de aura en su brazo derecho mientras ataca a Issei revelando que fuera Diodora Astaroth quien le diera ese golpe de gracia.

Kanashimi nante hakidashite mae dake mitereba iin dakke

(Será mejor mirar hacia adelante y poder dejar esa tristeza atrás)

Mediante que Issei siente el ataque de Diodora, el castaño se desespera y suelta una gran bocanada de aire que tenía y comienza a desesperarse para ver que lo que se encuentra a su entorno se envuelve en una especie de un rojo sangre, pero tres manos negras gigantes revelándose como los Cosmic Packs ya iban a tomar al quien los porta para hundirlo más.

Sore ja totemo matomo de irarenai

(Aunque supongo que no tendré la iniciativa)

Y tres luces en esas manos gigantes oscuras comienzan a hundir a Issei aún más profundo sin poder salir de esta situación resignándose a la culpa y perder antes los Cosmic Packs mientras ve que la imagen de sus padres se distancian flotando en el agua pero en el rostro mostraban tristeza.

Subete wo boku ga teki ni mawashite mo hikari wo kasuka ni kanjiterun da

(Aunque pueda dar todo a mis enemigos, puedo sentir una pequeña luz)

Pero se detiene al sentir primero tres manos en su espalda, que son Rias, Asia y Twilight, luego otra que es de su maestro Rean, para que luego más manos le ayuden a empujar, revelando a todos los amigos y conocidos de Issei, parte del sequito de Rias, el de Sona y también varios personajes de altos cargos entre las fracciones incluidas las amigas y diversos conocidos de Twilight.

Soko made yuke sou nara

(Si es posible que vaya tan lejos)

Y entre todos ayudan a Issei quien se encontraba inconsciente en ese momento a salir velozmente desde el agua un tanto profunda en donde se encontraba y se encontraba cerca de las luces del sol que se reflejan desde el cielo se notaban con más fuerza con el punto de vista del castaño.

Iki wo shitakute koko wa kurushikute

(Solo quiero respirar, es muy doloroso aquí estar)

Ya cambiando la escena, vemos a Issei que sale disparado del mar en donde se hundía mientras que daba muchas vueltas en el aire teniendo los ojos cerrados sin saber en dónde había salido se muestra una especie de torbellino que rápidamente se estaba cerrando.

Yami wo miageru dake no boku ja ukabu houhou mo nai DAIBAA

(He estado viendo la oscuridad, como si fuera un buzo sin poder flotar)

Ya abriendo los ojos, da una vuelta rápida en el aire para ver a la distancia que en lugar que se encontraba sin algún movimiento raro y se nota a una persona que se hundía lentamente.

Iki o shite mite

(Tan sólo quiero respirar)

Y esa persona resulta ser él mismo quien estaba con los ojos cerrados pero en su rostro se mostraba una sonrisa pero poco a poco se muestra que se cambia a otra persona quien porta una armadura entre colores negro y rojo, ahora la cámara muestra que el Boosted Gear lo activo el castaño mientras que se muestra en un perfil izquierdo del Sekiryuutei una mirada de determinación al ver como su enemigo se culmina de hundir en el agua finalmente hasta su rostro quien revelándose finalmente como Skeith.

Tada no shiawase ni kidzuitara mou nido to oborenai yo

(Si sólo pueda sentir un poco de esa felicidad, entonces nunca más volveré a hundirme)

Y dentro del agua, Skeith muestra sus tres ojos mientras prepara su guadaña haciendo que Issei tome una velocidad mayor en su caída y suelte un grito de batalla mientras que el Boosted Gear brilla con el aura del dragón más las tres auras de los Cosmic Packs y pareciera dar una especie de golpe hacia su enemigo y adentrándose al mar, diversas burbujas de aires se muestra mientras que un gran destello de luz hace que la pantalla se vuelva en blanco haciendo aparecer el logo de la serie culminando la canción.

* * *

Bueno, estos últimos días han sido muy interesantes para los habitantes de la residencia Hyuoudo. Como ya se vio antes, Rean y Venelana al fin iniciaron lo suyo sin contar que fiel a lo dicho por la mujer ese mismo día, la noche no fue una de descanso para ambos adultos y se pudo evidenciar por la actitud de la mujer y que Rean se sobaba la espalda. Rias estaba roja de la vergüenza al saber que su madre hizo eso, aquí… en su nueva casa. La demonio sólo dijo que años de abstinencia tienen su precio, esas palabras bastaron para que la pelirroja no diga más ya que no desea saber los detalles… no quiere un trauma futuro. Aunque Rossweise parecía no entender que pasaba dado que se paso todo el día anterior buscando trabajo y no vio lo que los demás sí… con lo del trabajo no tuvo suerte.

Bien, siguiendo con los demás acontecimientos que pasaron en los últimos días. Fie se vio obligada a volver unos días al inframundo, si bien ella es sirviente de Lady Sitri también es miembro del grupo de investigación y recolección de información de los Maous y estos le han encomendado a ella y unos cuantos más, buscar información sobre cualquier actividad de la Khaos Brigade en el norte de Europa. La chica suspiró al saber que estaría lejos de Rean y tras saber lo que pasó entre él y Venelana decidió ir la más pronto posible para que de una vez ella tenga su turno cuando regrese. Rean y el resto le desearon buena suerte y que vuelva sana y salva. Con el resto, Celestia y Luna al fin conocieron a Venelana a través de la comunicación holográfica, si bien el aire era tenso y muchos estaban refugiados cuando esas 3 se encontraron, Pinkie usaba un casco por si acaso ya que nunca se sabe, al final las tres rieron y empezaron a hablar como si fueran las mejores amigas ante la sorpresa de todos hasta la de Rean… las mujeres son tan extrañas. Oír que Venelana les sugería hacer algo cuando estén todas presentes hizo que el pobre sude frío… ¿Podrá aguantar tanto?

En fin, las cosas siguieron su curso y en la escuela ya se acercaba lo que sería la etapa del Festival Deportivo de la escuela. Obviamente esto llamó la atención de varios, en especial Rainbow, Xenovia e Irina. Aj en un cierto grado ya que parecía ser una actividad interesante, Ayane no le tomo mucha importancia ya que lo veía aburrido pero la provocación de Rainbow de llamarla gallina basto para que esta cambie de parecer.

Para simplificar nuestra situación actual, cada persona en el salón de Ise ya tenía la actividad a la que iba a participar y eso bastaba para el castaño que en verdad no se sentía de humor para esto del Festival Deportivo. Lo que pasó con ese ser tan raro en sus sueños lo tiene de nervios, esto no podía ser peor… que mal creyó. Aika de la nada le dijo que tenía algo bajo el brazo y el muy idiota le creyó ya que al alzar dicho brazo notó que estaban hablando sobre los participantes de las actividades, muy tarde.

-Muy bien Hyoudo, gracias por haberte ofrecido para el puesto.- La chica sonrió para luego escribir el nombre del joven en la pizarra.

-¡Me engañaste!- Ise gritó furioso con ella por tal estafa y con él, por idiota.

-Ay Ise… eres tan idiota.- Twilight negó con la cabeza por la idiotez de su novio ¿Cómo puede ser alguien tan astuto en batalla pero al mismo tiempo un idiota total? Obviamente ella no se ofreció a ninguna actividad por dos razones. Una, no es buena en las actividades deportivas y dos, está ocupada con los nuevos textos que Azazel le acababa de mandar.

-¡Arriba los ánimos I-nii, yo estoy en la actividad de lanzar pelotas a la canasta!- la chica empezó a hacer malabares con pelotas salidas de la nada… nadie dijo nada, ya se habían acostumbrado a las locuras de la chica y sentían que con ella iban a ganar.

-Ya, que me queda. ¿En qué voy a participar?- Aika señalo la pizarra con la tiza.

-La carrera de tres piernas.- Luego señaló el asiento de…- Y tu compañera es Asia.

Ise paso a ver a la chica que sonreía tímidamente, bueno no es algo malo… puede aprovechar ese pasar tiempo con ella y le cuente sobre ese Diadora, además que se acerquen más… siempre le agrada pasar tiempo con la rubia.

-Ni se te ocurra hacer algo indebido con la inocente Asia… ¿Está claro?- la voz en susurro de Twilight, que sólo él escuchó, bastó para sacarle una gota de sudor. Eso no se le había pasado por la cabeza… No es tan pervertido…

* * *

Al día siguiente del fiasco en la selección de participantes y demás, era hora de practicar para el gran evento que de seguro servirá para enseñar la camaradería y el buen espíritu deportivo.

-¡Vamos tortugas, no me alcanzan!

-¡Ya verás, no perderé contigo Rainbow!

-¡Ven acá enana del demonio, ataste los cordones de mis zapatillas!

-¡Por favor, actúen con buen espíritu!

-¡Rainbow, discúlpate con ella!

…

Saben que, no dije nada. Rainbow corría como desquiciada mientras Xenovia y Ayane la seguían muy de cerca con Irina y Fluttershy siguiéndolas para que se calmen. Todos los que estaban viendo eso no sabían como responder… sólo decir que la broma reciente de Rainbow a Ayane sacó más de una risa. Todos los alumnos de todos los años estaban compartiendo momentos para practicar ya que según el Consejo Estudiantil… es un modo para que haya más unidad en la escuela. Pinkie practicaba sus lanzamientos a una canasta improvisada y no fallaba ni una vez.

-Sabes, aún me es increíble ver como Pinkie es tan popular a donde quiera que va.- Twilight estaba sentada al lado de su novio, ambos usando la ropa de deportes de la escuela.- ¿Ves?

La chica señaló como un chico de tercer año se le acercaba a ella, para coquetear sin duda alguna y Pinkie sólo le dio la espalda y se fue mientras este seguía con su discurso. Ise sonrió al ver eso, se notaba que Pinkie no era muy paciente con los creídos o los habladores, parece que eso es más decisión de Diane pero quien sabe…

-¿Te molesta que sea tan popular?- Ise habló con un tono burlón a lo que Twilight le respondió con un golpe en el brazo.- Ow.

-No idiota… lo que trato de decir es que… bueno, quisiera que Pinkie un día encuentre a alguien que la aprecie, como tú lo haces conmigo.- Ise sonrió a las palabras de la chica, ambos manteniendo las apariencias de ser sólo amigos.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Twilight, Pinkie también merece ser feliz.- Rias apareció al lado de Ise y se sentó a su lado.- Hola.

-¿Rias, que haces aquí? No me malentiendas, me alegro de verte aquí pero…- Rias rio al ver el tartamudeo del joven.

-Bueno, estaba con los de mi salón pero la atención que me dan es algo molesta por lo que decidí salir de ahí y dejarles a Akeno, Aj, Rarity y Kuroka el problema.- Ise y Twilight vieron a la chica con una gota de sudor, que madura.- Pero y ustedes ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Yo sólo espero que Asia se libere para practicar pero…- Ise señalo a la chica que estaba con Ray, Aki, Kaori y Aika.

-¡Kiryu-san detente!

-Ujujujuju, te han crecido los pechos Asia, te estás volviendo una chica sucia.- la chica de lentes sonreía de manera pervertida mientras tocaba los pechos de la rubia ante la mirada incrédula de resto.

-Oigan ¿No deberíamos ayudarla?- Aki miraba como Asia trataba, en vano, liberarse de su agarre.

-¿Y ser la víctima próxima de esa pervertida? Jamás. Aprecio a Asia pero no dejare que ella me profane…de nuevo.- Kaori dio su punto y se cruzo de brazos para dar a entender su punto.

-¿Qué tan malo puede ser? Ni que fuera a hacer un gran daño con sus manos.- Ambas vieron a Ray con pena y pesar ya que atrás de esta había una figura con las manos alzadas y los dedos listos para...- ¡Ah!

-Jujujuju, veo que tú también estas desarrollándote Ray-chan.- Aika tenía en su poder los pechos de la caído y no dudaba en examinarlos.- Mmm, suaves pero con firmeza, ideales para juguetear con ellos y mucho más.- Aika sonreía más con cada palabra que decía mientras Ray…

-¡Ahn~, no~! ¿Cómo, como sabe…? ¡Para!- Raynare trataba de liberarse pero era imposible, Aki y Kaori miraban con miedo lo que estaba pasando y Asia lo hacía con compasión, ella sabía eso de primera mano mientras aún se cubría el pecho.

Todos los que veían eso, que era la mayoría varones, agradecían a la pervertida por mostrarles tal manjar. Rias y Twilight miraban complicadas lo que estaba pasando mientras que Ise se quedó viendo como idiota como Aika jugaba con los pechos de Ray. Lo admite, su amiga tiene una buena delantera.

-¡Pervertido!- Cada chica picó un ojo del Sekiryuutei al ver que se quedó idiotizado.

-¡Mis ojooooos!- Ise se tomó la zona agredida mientras ambas se miraban a la otra para asentir satisfechas.- ¡Eso no era necesario!

-Si tantos deseas ver pechos, pues aquí tienes los míos.- Rias señaló su zona delantera ante la cara desencajada de Ise.

-Y-Y los míos.- Twilight no era tan agresiva en ese campo pero no piensa dejar que su timidez haga que le quiten terreno.- Además, quedarse viendo está mal.

[Ja, si supieran que nunca pierdes la oportunidad para ver sus pechos]- Ddraig habló burlón mientras Ise se cruzaba de brazos molesto. Que ofensivo es todo esto…

-En fin, no vine aquí a discutir contigo Ise.- Rias paso a ver a Twilight quien tenía en sus manos un cuaderno y un lápiz.- ¿Sigues con eso Twilight? Desde ayer que Azazel te dio más de esas fotos con esas letras no has dejado de traducir lo que dicen.

-Lo sé… ¡Pero esto es emocionante!- la chica miró a la pelirroja con estrellas en los ojos.- ¡Textos de una civilización olvidada de la que nadie tiene conocimiento!- Twilight entró a su modo nerd, Rias sonrió complicada mientras Ise sólo suspiraba con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué se puede decir? Twily es así y así la queremos ¿Verdad?- Rias miró a su amiga y como seguía con su actividad, se veía tan linda haciendo lo que le gusta.

-Fufu, es verdad. Pero en serio Twilight, deberías de descansar… ayer te la pasaste hasta muy tarde tratando de descifrar lo que tienes al frente.- Twilight arrugó la frente al ver que Rias tenía razón… es decir, ha estado haciendo esto por ya varias horas y no ha logrado avanzar.

-Lo sé… es sólo qué…- Twilight iba a seguir cuando de pronto.

-¡Hey Hyoudo!- Saji apareció en escena, cargando unas cosas que de seguro son para algo que tiene que ver con el Festival.- Es bueno verte. Un gusto verla Rias-sama y también a ti Sparkle.

-Igual Saji, veo que Sona te tiene ocupado.- Rias rio al ver que el muchacho tiene mucho que hacer.

-El sentimiento es mutuo Saji-san pero solo dime Twilight, no soy muy afín a que me llamen por mi apellido.- el chico asintió mientras Ise sólo suspiraba al ver que Sona si que no perdía tiempo.

-Hola Saji ¿Sona te pidió que me hagas recordar algo sobre lo de más tarde?- Ise ha estado ayudando en asuntos del Consejo Estudiantil ya que Sona se lo ha pedido y bueno… debe de hacerlo ya que se lo debe por haber justificado sus faltas en los primero días tras el inicio del semestre.

-En verdad no, solo vine ver que hacías.- Saji había entrenado muy arduo tras recuperarse de la batalla de Rahab con las esperanzas de lograr su Balance Breaker y así acortar distancias con el Sekiryuutei que se notaba a leguas, vino más fuerte de esa extraña isla.

-Pues aquí, charlando con ellas.- Ise paso a ver a Saji y noto que Vitra estaba callado.- ¿Qué hay de Vitra, se llevan bien?

-Es complicado, a veces habla de la nada y me sorprende. No sé como lo haces…- Saji suspiró al decir eso mientras Ise reía un poco.

-Bueno, es cosa de acostumbrarse y demás.- Ise notó que Saji miraba como Rainbow corría para alejarse de sus perseguidoras.- ¿Interesado?

-¡Claro que no!- Saji respondió furioso.- ¡Esa enana me golpeó donde más duele!- Ise no dijo nada, era verdad… ser golpeado y sentir ese dolor es algo que sólo un hombre puede entender.

-No es por ofender Saji-san pero si no la hubieras llamado enana, nada esto hubiera sucedido.- Twilight dio su opinión, una a la que Rias asintió.

-Es verdad, no puedes hablar así de una chica Saji.- el rubio bajó la cabeza al verse atacado pero era de esperarse, ambas eran amigas de la chica que atacó las joyas de su familia.

-Bueno, hay que recordar una cosa aquí, Rainbow tampoco es exactamente el símbolo del buen trato. A mi parecer ambos tienen la culpa, una por creída y el otro por idiota.- Saji sintió la apuñalada verbal mientras ambas chicas asintieron, es verdad.

-Saben, desde que regresaste eres más directo y un poco cruel con tus palabras.- Ise sonrió divertido al oír eso.- Oh bueno, yo…

-¡Saji, ven aquí en este mismo instante! ¿¡Quién te dio permiso de descansar!?- la voz de Sona se escuchó a lo lejos, podías verla a ella y a Tsubaki regulando unas cosas para el Festival futuro.

-¡Voy Kaichou!- Saji se despidió de los tres y fue hacia donde estaban ambas chicas.

-Pobre, se ve que le dan mucho trabajo.- Twilight miró como se iba mientras seguía en su intento de descifrar estos textos.

-Ni que lo digas, Sona parece tener tendencias sádicas.- Rias rio por el comentario del joven, si supiera…- En fin, mejor aprovecho que Asia está libre para practicar con ella.

Ise se levantó y tras despedirse de ambas fue donde estaba Asia. La rubia estaba entre asustada y nerviosa, nunca había jugado o hecho una actividad así pero daría lo mejor, a fin de cuentas esta era una oportunidad de estar con Ise.

Twilight miró eso y suspiró, odiaba admitir que de vez en cuando le daban celos ver como varias chicas se le quedaban viendo a su novio pero nada podía hacer, al menos por ahora. Rias sonrió al ver como su amiga se ponía, no negaba que ella también se sentía un poco celosa pero por consejo de su madre, que reguló un Harem, la paciencia y buena actitud son claves para esto… Claro que es más fácil de decir que hacer pero debe estar firme…

-No te preocupes por Asia, ella es muy buena para hacer una jugada indebida.- Las palabras de Rias sacaron a Twilight de su concentración.

-Yo…- Twilight no sabía como responder, se sentía estúpida al haber siquiera pensado eso.- Lo lamento, aún me trato de acostumbrar a esto del Harem.

-No te culpo, en la sociedad demoníaca esto es común por lo que en cierto modo estamos preparados para estas situaciones.- Rias miró como Ise y Asia eran ayudados a iniciar por Aki y Kaori.- Aunque no niego que a mí también me cuesta acostumbrarme.

-¿Cómo lo hacen, tu madre, Celestia y Luna? Ellas se muestran tranquilas, parece que no tienen preocupaciones.

-No lo hacen, según mi madre se muere de la envidia por dentro pero por el bien de la convivencia, lo oculta y trata de aprender sobre ellas ya que, en cierto modo, serán familia.- Twilight sonrió al escuchar lo gracioso que eso sonaba.

-Por cierto, veo que Rean-san aún tiene problemas con otras chicas.

-Es el maestro de Ise ¿Qué esperabas?- ambas rieron al estar de acuerdo en eso mientras que Ise y Asia trataban de caminar en sincronía.- Por cierto ¿Cómo vas llevando la vida aquí?

-Te vas acostumbrando, hay tanto que ver y conocer. Aunque admito que las cosas son distintas aquí, no me arrepiento de haber salido de la isla y de venir aquí.- Twilight se acomodó los lentes tras decir eso.

-Veo que cada una saca provecho de esto.- Rias recordó como cada chica tomaba las cosas a su modo.

Rainbow con las nuevas competiciones, Fluttershy con los animales que hay en el exterior, Aj con la jardinería y clases de música, Rarity con la ropa y modas que habían mientras que Pinkie era sólo Pinkie. Twilight asintió mientras seguía tratando de descifrar esta parte que no tenía lógica.

-¡No entiendo!- Twilight gritó furiosa mientras Rias reía un poco.- No importa las veces que lo combine, la frase no tiene sentido.

-A ver.- Rias se acercó a ver lo que la chica había escrito y…- Umm, parece que no tiene nada de lógica.

-¡Porque así es! ¡He hecho de todo, poner una letra sobre la otra, cambiar la posición de las palabras, etc!- Twilight se quería arrancar el cabello.

-Ahm ¿No has tratado en leer todo al revés?

-¡Pues claro que….! No… ¡Rias, eres un genio!- Twilight sonrió al ver que su amiga le dio la solución y empezó de inmediato a traducir el texto ante la sorpresa de Rias.

Mientras eso pasaba, Ise y Asia trataban de dar unos pasos pero…

-¡Kya!

-¡Woah!

Eso era lo que pasaba, ambos cayeron al suelo cuando la rubia tropezó. Al caer al suelo, Ise terminó por debajo de ella al protegerla del impacto futuro sólo para que queden en una posición incómoda.

-¡I-nii, esas cosas se hacen en privado!- la broma de Pinkie le sacó al joven una vena en la frente y la pobre Asia se desmayó en su lugar.

-¡Asia! ¡Mira lo que le has hecho idiota!- Ray se acercó a Ise y le regaño por lo ocurrido, aunque no fue intencional.

Rias no pudo evitar reír al ver eso mientras Twilight terminó al fin la traducción y tras leerla una y otra vez, no la entendía.

-Oye Rias ¿Puedes leer esto y ver si lo entiendes?- Twilight le dio el cuaderno a la chica quien empezó a leer lo que estaba ahí escrito.

-"Sobre las Montañas Keel, encuentras un simio con habla humana. El simio pregunta, ¿Qué se aferra a ti? Soportarlo, no puedes. Aceptarlo, es difícil. Pero escondido, yace dentro de ti. Recita su nombre". ¿Qué es esto?- Rias miró a Twilight con duda.- ¿Segura de que es una traducción correcta?

-Segura, lo he verificado varias veces y así termina.- Twilight también se mostraba confusa por lo que acaba de descubrir.- ¿Qué afición tenían esos tipos por escribir poemas?

-La literatura ha sido el medio por el cual los humanos han transmitido mejor su historia. Los poemas eran el método por excelencia…pero esto, más parece un acertijo, uno muy raro.

Ambas pasaron a ver el texto, ninguna sabía que la respuesta era obvia pero yace oculta bajo lo más simple.

* * *

El día de clases terminó y así, nuestros amigos empezaron a hacer sus propias actividades, al menos en cierto modo. Los demonios fueron a hacer su trabajo nocturno mientras Sona llamaba a Ise para que lo ayude en las cosas del consejo estudiantil. Twilight y los demás elementos de la armonía decidieron ir con Rias y el resto para ver como hacen su trabajo. Ray y las de su grupo optaron por ir a casa a ayudar a Venelana en la cena, de algún modo sentían que era un buen modo para ayudar en casa y que tenían asuntos que atender que eran personales, Ravel con su familia, Fay con unas cartas que le llegaron de sus padres, Kuroka dijo que el tema suyo era muy… personal, se mostraba avergonzada por una razón, y Ayane con un informe a la líder de los Youkai en Kyoto… trabajo, un enemigo que nunca se va.

Tras eso, las cosas siguieron sin problema alguno…

-¡Ya dije que no lo haré!- Tal vez no…

-¡Rainbow, tú misma apostaste y perdiste, por lo que debes pagar la apuesta!- Rarity tenía en sus manos un ¿Vestido?

Repasemos, hace unos días, cuando Twilight recibió los textos de Azazel, Rainbow estaba segura que no lograría traducir uno tan rápido por lo que la apuesta nació, si su amiga no traducía eso en menos de una semana, le debían dejar hacer bromas sin límites por 24 horas pero si perdía debía de llevar un vestido por un día entero. Perdió…

-Rainbow Dash, una apuesta es una apuesta por lo que ahora mismo vas a usar esto, te guste o no.- Aj estaba sonriendo, como disfrutaba de esto.

-¡Primero muerta!

-Ufufufu, eso es fácil de arreglar Rain-chan.- la mano de Akeno en su hombro la hizo sudar frío.- ¿Serás una niña buena y te pondrás ese vestido? ¿O debo de ser más firme en mis palabras?- la mirada de la chica hizo que la poseedora del elemento de la Lealtad tenga un escalofrío general en todo el cuerpo.

-¡No Onee-sama, ahora mismo me lo pongo!- Rainbow tomó el vestido y se fue a cambiar ante la sorpresa del resto.

-¿Cómo…?- Fluttershy sabía lo reacia que era su amiga a esas cosas pero Akeno la convenció sin problemas.

-Oh, sólo debes saber que decir, fufufu.- la risa de la chica sacó más de una gota de sudor.

-Esa es nuestra Fuku Buchou.- Kiba no pudo evitar reír al ver lo que pasó.

-Por cierto Yuuto…- Rarity se acercó al rubio y…- ¿Cómo va tu entrenamiento con Rean-san?- la chica en verdad sólo buscaba una excusa para hablar con él.

-Oh, en verdad es algo difícil, básicamente es ir contra todo lo que he venido aprendiendo pero tras ver como Ise-kun actúa y se mueve en medio del combate, me hace querer esforzarme más.

-Bueno, estoy segura que lograrás tu objetivo pronto.- Kiba asintió agradecido a las palabras de la chica.- Por cierto ¿Es verdad que un día deseas luchar con Ise sin limitaciones?- la pregunta de la chica lo sacó de cuadro para que luego este asienta.

-Sí, quiero ser capaz de un día vencerlo.- Kiba miró como el resto hacia sus cosas y no paraban de charlar entre ellos.- Sabes, cuando llegue aquí en una primera instancia no sentía que estuviera bien, tras lo que pase y como fui el único que sobrevivió me hizo sentir culpa.- la chica no dijo nada, en los primeros días de llegados, todos contaron sus historias y contextos, incluso Pinkie contó de su otra personalidad, decir que el resto la aceptó como tal bastó para que su amiga derrame unas lágrimas de alegría.

-¿Tanto fue tu dolor, cargar eso estuvo bien?

-No, obviamente no fue así. Cuando el incidente con Kokabiel sucedió, me vi fuera de mí cuando supe que las espadas sagradas estaban involucradas. Mis deseos de venganza nublaron mi juicio y me empecé a alejar de los que me querían.- Kiba suspiró al recordar eso, no estaba nada orgulloso de ello.- Si no fuera por su insistencia, no sé que hubiera pasado, no se rindieron conmigo y eso me hizo entender de que tengo una familia aquí.

-Veo que aceptaste tu pasado a pesar de lo difícil que fue.- Rarity sonrió al ver que el chico se mostraba tranquilo al hablar del tema.

-Aceptar mis cargas y mi pasado despertaron mi Balance Breaker, fue en esa batalla que Ise-kun llegó a ayudarnos…fue una verdadera sorpresa y lo fue más cuando vino a la escuela unos días luego.- Kiba rio un poco al recordar eso.- Se mostraba serio y distante, ahora sabemos que era porque tenía miedo de acercarse a las personas, pero gracias a eso, aprendimos más de nosotros mismos y nos hicimos más fuertes. Ise-kun es mi amigo, el mejor que uno puede pedir y también mi rival, uno que deseo vencer un día. Y es por eso que quiero ayudarlo en esta situación que tiene, cuando obtuvo las Cosmic Packs poco a poco su persona se empezó a romper, vimos que tras lo que nos mostró al inicio, había alguien que tiene miedo y dudas. Fue difícil de ver…

-Él dijo que lo hacía por miedo, uno no sabe lo de otros. El Ise que mis amigas y yo conocimos era un chico como cualquiera, estar con él día a día era a veces un dolor de cabeza pero nos hizo acercarnos más y verlo como un gran amigo, me atrevería a decir que es como un hermanito.- Kiba rio al comentario reciente.- Pero concuerdo contigo, no es justo que cargue tanto… ver como Twilight sufre cada vez que él padece de algo, me rompe el corazón.

-Lo mismo va por Buchou, Ise-kun significa mucho para ella y no me quiero imaginar a ella ni a Twilight sufrir si él…- Kiba no terminó lo que iba a decir ya que él tampoco quiere pensar en eso.- Por ello debo ser más fuerte, para ayudar a mi amigo y no quedarme atrás.

-Lo mismo digo, juntos seremos un apoyo para él y para nuestros amigos.- Kiba asintió a las palabras de la chica, se notaba la generosidad en sus palabras.- Ahm, sabes… quisiera saber si…

-Volví…- la llegada de Rainbow hizo que Rarity baje la cabeza decepcionada, rayos… la vienen a interrumpir ahora.- Mátenme…

Rainbow había aparecido con un vestido rosa con arreglos florales, su cabello suelto y unas sandalias blancas, decir que la chica estaba avergonzada era poco. Ahora mismo deseaba que la tierra se abra y se la trague o mejor aún, que la parta un rayo y ponga fin a esta tortura.

-Oh Rainbow, te ves muy linda.- Fluttershy quien estaba acariciando a Shiro con Koneko dio su opinión.

-Ella tiene razón Rainbow, te ves bien…- Koneko no dudó en dar su opinión, no negaba que la chica era muy linda… cuando no abría la boca.

-Bah, no me interesa eso. Alguien tan cool como yo no debe de… ¿¡Qué estás haciendo!?

-Oh, sólo veía que no usabas los shorts deportivos.- Pinkie había alzado la falda para ver.- Je, no sabía que fueras tan atrevida Dashie… ¡Ayayayayay!- Twilight jaló la oreja de su amiga y la alejó de la avergonzada Rainbow que ahora era un tomate.

-Pero te ves linda Rainbow-san.- El comentario de Asia no ayudó en nada a que la chica se sienta mejor, al contrario, hace que se sienta fatal.- Deberías usar vestidos más seguido.- Eso sí que no, aún tiene su orgullo…

-Bueno, debemos de admitir que no eres precisamente la más femenina aquí mi querida amiga.- Aj abrazó a la chica con un brazo.- Pero de seguro así ganaras uno que otro corazón.

-¡No me interesa, ya acepte este estúpido vestido así que no me molesten!- Todos rieron ante el comentario de Rainbow mientras Rias firmaba unos papeles.

-Ok, dado que ya hemos visto que hasta Rainbow puede ser femenina…

-¡Hey!

-Regresemos a lo importante.- Rias puso el papel con lo que Twilight había traducido.- ¿Alguno aquí saben a que se refiere este texto?

-Lo que uno no soporta… difícil de aceptar pero siempre está contigo… Casi pareciera que trata de una especie de carga o temor.- Gasper razonó un poco lo dicho.

-Ok ¿Y en qué nos ayuda eso?- Kaori no entendía el punto de preocuparse por ese texto.

-Nunca está de más saber del pasado, lo que tenemos aquí es importante.- Xenovia se mostraba seria.- Si algo aprendí de mis días como exorcista, es que el pasado tiene claves para un futuro mejor.

-Además, está ligado con Haou, en otro modo, está ligado a Ise-senpai.- Koneko dio un mordisco a la galleta que tenía en mano.- Senpai no debe cargar todo sólo.

-Por ello, decidí que traducir los textos es una prioridad.- Rias mostró las fotos que mandó Azazel a Twilight.- Es buen momento de que el ORC cumpla lo que hace en teoría.

-¿En qué podemos ayudar?- Fluttershy alzó la mano.- No somos capaces de traducir el texto.

-Pero me pueden dar ideas, en el último vi que estaba escrito de tal modo que sólo leyendo al revés captas lo que dice.- Twilight suspiró al decir eso.- Por eso, sería bueno que una vez termine de descifrar las letras, me ayuden a ordenar el texto.

-Eso suena bien, me parece interesante hacer algo de este tipo para variar.- Akeno notó que al lado de la hoja con el texto traducido había un borrador.- ¿Y esto?

-Del primer texto, el que estaba dañado.- Twilight lo miró deprimida.- Trate de ver si sacaba algo pero sólo saque unas letras.

-A ver.- Pinkie tomó el papel.- S, I, M, F, G, M de nuevo, T y C...- Pinkie miró esto con duda.- ¿Por qué en mayúsculas?

-Porque significa que son nombres.- La deducción de Kiba fue acertada.- Nombres de algo…

-Pero pueden ser cualquier cosa y según lo poco que hemos visto aquí, tal vez sean nombres de algo que ya no existe.- Aki dio su opinión mientras Rainbow suspiraba, esta charla le estaba dando jaqueca.

-Bueno, son nombres de algo ¿Y qué? No ganaremos nada especulando, lo mejor será esperar que el pervertido solterón traiga una foto de ese texto en mejor estado.

-Por más sorprendente que suene, la enana tiene razón.- Aj le dio a Rainbow la razón mientras esta asentía para luego mirar furiosa a su amiga.- Hay que traducir lo que tenemos a la mano, tal vez hallemos algo, algo que nos puede ayudar a comprender este misterio que envuelve a Haou y a Ise por consecuencia, por nuestro amigo hay que hacerlo.- Todos asintieron a las palabras de la rubia, para ayudar a Ise harán esto…. para entender un poco más quien fue Haou.

-Bueno todos, es hora de trabajar.- Rias dio su orden, todas asintieron para ponerse a ayudar a resolver este misterio.

* * *

En otro lado, Ise estaba ayudando a los miembros del Consejo Estudiantil a limpiar algunas cosas entre comillas, el término limpiar se refiere a que buscan en los clubes sobre cualquier actividad fuera del reglamento o poseedores de objetos que van contras las reglas.

Ahora mismo estaba acompañando a Yura y Nimura en el patrullaje. Ambas estaban conversando sobre…

-Lo digo en serio senpai, Saji-senpai cada día se hace más fuerte.- La chica hablaba con ensoñación.

Ise sonreía, se notaba a leguas que estaba enamorada del poseedor de Vitra. Sabía del aprecio que ella le tenía pero al parecer con la convivencia diaria y demás, las cosas subieron de nivel.

-Lo sé Nimura, ya me los has dicho las últimas semanas.- Yura estaba harta de escuchar tanto halago hacia su amigo rubio, si bien este había crecido y hecho más fuerte, eso no quita que aún es un idiota.- Hyoudo ¿Qué hay de ti, has aprendido algo en estas 2 semanas fuera?

-Algo así Yura, algo así.- Ise miraba que al fin estaban en frente de su lugar meta, el club de manga.- Muy bien, admito que me gusta el anime y el manga pero no tengo idea del porque estamos aquí.

-Simple senpai.- Nimura miraba al dragón con una sonrisa.- Se saben de rumores que el club, a pesar de seguir lo establecido en el papel, hacen cosas que van contra el reglamento.

-¿Qué, dibujar hentai o doujinshis?- Ambas miraban al castaño con sorpresa.- Je, soy conocedor de varias cosas. Pero no veo nada de malo que dibujen eso, técnicamente está dentro de lo establecido.

-Pues sí pero usar a alumnos como personajes de dichos temas no está bien.- Ise se sorprendió al escuchar eso, Yura suspiró al saber que incluso unos…- Unos de esos trabajos me usan a mí en temas yuri…

Ise contuvo la carcajada que se quería dar, no iba a negar que Yura era una chica linda para los estándares tanto femeninos como masculinos, Nimura se mostró avergonzada ya que ella misma fue material de esos temas con su senpai. En el fondo, Ise deseaba leer esos trabajos, el yuri es interesante si se sabe hacer.

-Hemos hallado que usan incluso temas Yaoi…

-¿No me digas que me usan a mí…?- el silencio de ambas bastó como respuesta.- No jodas…

-Si te sirve de consuelo senpai, son muy populares en el género femenino.- Nimura incluso había leído uno de esos, tiene la copia en su casa tras robarla del material confiscado.

-¿Qué sigue, que Kiba y Saji estén conmigo en este lío?- Ambas volvieron a callar.- ¿¡Qué afición tienen ustedes las chicas con esos temas!?

-¡Bueno, ustedes los hombres aman el yuri!- Yura dio su contra mientras Ise gruñía molesto, que humillante. Él, el Sekiryuutei y Rey Supremo, metido en algo de esta estupidez ¿Por qué no dejo que lo maten antes y se ahorraba esta humillación?

-Agh, esto no puede ser peor…

-Ahm, también se ha visto que usan a Rias-senpai y Twilight-senpai en sus…

-¡A un lado, voy a tumbar la puerta!- Fiel a sus palabras, Ise pateó la puerta del club sin compasión ante la sorpresa de los que estaban adentro del salón y las chicas.

Ise entró al lugar con cara de pocos amigos. ¿Ser usado como material para un tema yaoi? Pasable, lo puede soportar. ¿Qué le emparejen con sus amigos en esos malditos dibujos? Asqueroso pero puede vivir. ¿Qué usen a sus novias para temas eróticos, imaginando sus cuerpos que sólo él tiene el derecho de ver y disfrutar? ¡Eso no se lo perdona a nadie!

-¡Muy bien idiotas! ¿¡Dónde están esos mangas hentai y doujinshis con mi persona y amigos que venden a los estudiantes!?- Los del salón no sabían que responder…- ¡Hablen!

-¡No sabemos de qué hablas, por favor vete de aquí!- La líder del club se mostraba valiente, por alguna razón ella no temía a la cara de Ise en estos momentos, a pesar de que él estaba con una que daría miedo hasta al más valiente.

-¡No se hagan las inocentes, sé que aquí hay mangas pervertidos!- Ise estaba perdiendo la paciencia, esto es un ultraje.

-Muy bien, vamos a hablar esto como gente civilizada y no como unos salvajes.- Yura decidió hablar, antes de que Ise se vuelva asesino.

-Por favor, todas las pruebas dan a que aquí hay mangas pervertidos y los venden en la escuela.- Nimura decidió hablar.- Miren, nosotros…

-¡No pueden evitar la libertad de expresión, eso es tiranía!- la líder estaba firme, Ise estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

En eso, notó un muñeco en uno de los estantes, era una Mahou Shoujo de edición Ultra, no pregunten como sabe eso. Sonrió al ver que tenía una idea, si algo ha aprendido de las pesadillas es que, a veces la tortura son el mejor medio para lograr lo que quieres.

-Muy bien, si no van a hablar por las buenas, lo harán a las malas.- Ise tomó dicho muñeco del estante y el resto de estudiantes del club se tensionaron.- Esta, es un edición única, no han sacado una de ellas en 2 años ¿Qué pasaría si muevo su bracito en esta dirección?

-¡Por favor no!- la chica miró a Ise con horror.- ¡Me tomo horas de trabajo de medio tiempo y mucha aceite mal oliente en ese restaurante para comprarla esa madrugada!- la chica estaba a punto de soltar lágrimas que mostraban su desesperación.

-¡Entonces confiesa! ¿¡Donde están los bienes!? ¡Hazlo o ella sufrirá las consecuencias!- Ise estaba muy metido en su papel de villano, parece que esa película que vio le vino bien para esta situación.- ¡Contaré hasta 3!

-¡No por favor!

-¡1, 2…!- Ise empezó a mover sus manos para romper el muñeco cuando…

-¡Están en ese estante, por favor basta!- uno de los miembros del club dio la información requerida.- ¡Lo lamento Buchou pero sé lo mucho que ese muñeco significa para usted!

-Ngh, sabía que sucedería tarde o temprano. Nuestra serie que ha sido popular desde la primavera al fin sucumbió ante las autoridades.- La chica derramó unas lágrimas mientras el resto del club estaba igual.

-Bueno, dado que han hablado.- Yura fue a ver el estante y en efecto, ahí estaban los mangas de todo tipo de contenido H. Normales, S&M, Yuri, Yaoi… otros más que por la salud del público no se dirá más, no deseo traumas. Ise notó que en efecto los de Yaoi lo ponían a él como el protagonista en una especie de triángulo amoroso entre Kiba y Saji. ¿¡Acaso tener amigos varones es un crimen o da paso a esta clase de idioteces!? Lo mejor será que estas porquerías ardan en las llamas del infierno. Para colmo la risa de Ddraig no calma su humor, sólo lo hace peor.

-Con esto, todo ha sido confiscado senpai.- Nimura ya tenía los libros en una bolsa, bueno, casi todos.

-¡Pon ese libro endemoniado en la bolsa Nimura!- Ise notó que la chica tenía uno guardado en su falda.

-Tch…- la chica a regañadientes, puso el libro en la bolsa mientras Yura escribía una amonestación al club, que se veían totalmente derrotados.

-Con esto, se les dará una sanción y se hablara con su supervisor.- Tras dicho eso, la presidenta de club miró a Ise con una mirada llena de determinación.

-¡Por favor, una cosa antes de que se vayan! ¡Necesito saber una cosa, así no tendré arrepentimientos! ¡Hyoudo-kun, sólo dime una cosa!

-Agh, bien ¿Qué deseas saber?- Por alguna razón sintió que tomo una mala decisión.

-En realidad, entre tú y Kiba-kun.- la chica miró al castaño con mucha seriedad.- ¿¡Quién es el atacante y quién es el recibidor!? ¡Debo saber la verdad!- Ise miró desencajado a la chica mientras Yura y Nimura contenían la carcajada que se querían dar…

[¡Jajajajajaja, no más, mi estómago, jajajajaja!]- la risa de Ddarig hizo que el castaño pierda la paciencia la fin.

-¡VOY A QUEMAR ESTE CLUB HASTA QUE SEA CENIZAS!- Ise gritó furioso, tenía unas ganas de hacer arder este lugar que de manga sólo tiene el nombre, en verdad deberían llamarse el club de BL mierda…

* * *

-Veo que has tenido un día pesado Hyoudo-kun.- Tsubaki estaba en el pasillo que los 3 jóvenes recorrían.- ¿Paso algo?

-Siento que perdí unos años de mi vida, es todo…- la chica de lentes se mostró confusa a esas palabras mientras Yura y Nimura reían nerviosas.

-Oh, bueno espero que te sientas mejor.- La chica en eso se mostró nerviosa por alguna razón.- Ahm, Hyoudo ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- el joven asintió.- Pues, ehm, esa chica Rarity Belle ¿Está interesada en Kiba -kun?

-¿Rarity?- Ise meditó la pregunta unos segundos, en eso una sonrisa nada santa se puso en su rostro a ver a donde iba dicha pregunta.- ¿Celosa senpai?

-¿¡Qué!? ¡No, claro que no!- La cara roja de la chica mostraba que no estaba siendo honesta.- ¡Sólo quiero saber porque no deseo actos indebidos en una chica que acaba de llegar a la escuela!

-Jajaja, despreocúpese. Rarity es alguien que sabe de las reglas y es una chica muy fina. Dudo que haga algo indebido.- La respuesta de Ise no la convencía.- Pero si tanto le preocupa, haga sus movimientos senpai, Rarity no va a perder tiempo.

-¡No es nada de eso!- Ise sólo siguió su camino mientras reía y Yura con Nimura se disculpaban para ir tras él, contenido la risa.- ¡No me gusta Kiba!

Nadie dijo que fuera así…

* * *

-Jajaja, que gracioso fue ver la cara de Shira-senpai.- Nimura se limpiaba una lágrima que salió tras tanto reírse.

Todos estaban en el patio comiendo algo, en el camino se encontraron con el resto de los miembros del Consejo Estudiantil, excepto Saji quien se había ido a su casa a hacer unas cosas familiares por lo que le pidió permiso a Sona. Reya estaba riendo a lo que había oído, se notaba que su amiga estaba cada día más interesada en Kiba, desde lo que pasó con Rahab ha estado muy nerviosa cada vez que se trata el tema del "Knight" Gremory.

-Bueno, es natural. Shinra-senpai fue siempre del tipo de chicas que gustaba de un caballero en brillante armadura, aunque no lo diga.- Meguri reía con gracia mientras Momo sólo suspiraba.- No es raro que las chicas se interesen en el que menos creyeron Hyoudo.

-¿Y me dice eso por lo de Nimura y su interés en Saji?

-¡Senpai, no diga eso!- La chica se tapó la cara avergonzada ante la risa de todos, excepto la de Momo que se mostraba muy seria, demasiado.

-En parte, en verdad hablaba de nuestra querida Momo.- La mencionada miró a la chica con sorpresa y algo de furia.- En verdad ella…

-¡Ni se te ocurra hablar maldita shotacon!- La chica sólo le tapó la boca a la traidora que aún trataba de hablar y decir la información. Ise miró la escena con confusión…

-¿No me digas que Momo está interesada en alguien que al mismo tiempo es el interés amoroso de alguien?- todas lo observaron con sorpresa.- Oh, acerté.

-¿Cómo…?- Reya se mostró sorprendida por la tan buena deducción del joven.

-Ja, pasa unas semanas con Pinkie Pie y esto no es nada.- Las chicas suspiraron al ver que tenía razón, la misma Sona aún trataba de entender como esa chica era capaz de hacer lo que hacía, iba contra toda la lógica conocida.

-Se ve que, pasar esas semanas en esa isla te han hecho bien Ise-kun.- Yura miró al castaño con una sonrisa, este sólo se rasco la nuca en señal de que tenía razón.- ¿Qué pasó ahí para que hayas tenido este cambio?

-Pues, en verdad no fue la gran cosa. Sólo que pasar varios días ahí, olvidando en parte algunas cosas sobre mi vida y demás, pude ver que estaba tratando de olvidar varias cosas que antes no hubiera querido recordar.- Ise paso a ver a todas quienes sólo esperaban que él siguiera.- Pasar esos días me hicieron recordar que soy como el resto, con miedos, defectos y errores.

-Vaya, me alegra de ver que has madurado Hyoudo.- Momo sonrió al ver eso, se notaba que el chico había crecido.- Por cierto, esas chicas que vinieron contigo…esa Twilight, es esa chica que te ayudo esa vez ¿Verdad?

-Pues…- Ise no dijo nada, todos ya sabían de la relación que tenía con Rias y Twilight, cuando dijo que fue ella quien lo ayudo en lo de Rahab, nadie dudo en darle las gracias por lo que hizo por el castaño. Ella sólo respondió que lo volvería a hacer sin dudar.- Twily es especial a su modo, aunque Rias me ha demostrado también en ser paciente con un idiota como yo.

-Bueno, así es el amor Hyoudo.- Meguri sonrió al decir eso para luego fruncir el ceño.- Pero esa chica Fluttershy se lleva muy bien con Gasper.- la chica habló casi con odio, que envidia le tenía a la amante de los animales de haber logrado lo que ella no pudo en sólo días. 7

-Influye mucho que sean parecidos Meguri.- la respuesta de Reya hizo que esta se cruce de brazos.- Por cierto, esa chica Rainbow también es muy peculiar. La patada que le dio a Saji-kun fue digan de retratar.- Ise no supo que decir, aún tiene escalofríos al recordar eso.

-Rainbow es una chica ruda pero una vez la conoces, no puedes dudar de que es alguien en quien puedes contar.- Ise defendió a su amiga, era algo tosca pero buena en el fondo. Es linda también pero su falta de actitud femenina hace que ese aspecto suyo sea olvidado.

-Y además esa chica Aj, creo que le pediré consejos para unas rutinas de ejercicios… es más fuerte que yo y eso que soy una "Rook".- Yura tenía que admitir la rubia era muy atlética y por palabras de las demás, buena luchadora.

-Aj es una chica que no dudará en ayudar, sólo pídele un consejo, con tal que no sea algo relacionado a cosas de moda ella dará todo para ayudar y… Un minuto ¿Desde cuándo esto se volvió un tema de sólo chicas?- Ise se sorprendió al ver el giro que tomo la charla, todas sonrieron al escuchar la pregunta y de en verdad ver, que Ise había cambiado.- Da igual… las charlas de este tipo en verdad nunca han sido lo mío.

Todas rieron ante las palabras del joven, siguieron con su charla hasta que al fin era hora de volver al salón del Consejo para informar sobre lo que ha sucedido en esta jornada mientras que Ise sólo seguía tras ellas, pensando en lo que vive actualmente y al mismo tiempo notando que ve las cosas de otro modo, sin duda se siente el cambio en su persona.

Cuando llegaron, vieron que en medio del escritorio había un gran pastel, uno que tenía escrito en este las palabras "Gracias por el arduo trabajo". Ise se sorprendió al ver el postre ¿Qué están celebrando? Sona se mostró con una ligera sonrisa, una que era rara de ver en ella.

-Este pastel fue hecho especialmente para ti Ise-kun.- el castaño se sorprendió al oír eso.

-Para mí…- el joven se sorprendió al ver el gesto de la chica hacia él, si bien ahora se llevaban mucho mejor que la inicio, no espero este gesto de su parte.- ¿Por qué?

-Pues, sólo quería agradecer la ayuda que nos has dado y también… decir gracias por tu apoyo en la reunión en el inframundo y con lo de Rahab.- Sona se mostró ligeramente avergonzada al decir eso.- Lo hice yo misma.

Por alguna razón, al decir eso todas las chicas del sequito de Sona se pusieron azules. Ise se mostró confuso al ver eso, notó que todas estaban sudando gotas gordas de sudor y por alguna razón eso lo está asustando.

-¿Usted lo hizo Kaichou?- la pregunta de Yura hizo que la mencionada asienta.- ¿Sola?- volvió a asentir.- Oh no…

-¿Are, que pasa?- Ise no entendía la reacción de la chica quien se tapó la cara con una mano mientras que Tsubaki volvía en el momento justo.

-Ya regrese, Kaichou he traído… ¿Y ese pastel?- la chica hizo click en la cabeza y suspiró.- ¿Lo hizo verdad?- todas asintieron.- Por eso me pidió que salga, que descuidada fui.

Escuchar eso, hizo que Ise se ponga nervioso. Para que la misma Tsubaki diga eso significa que… Sona cortó un trozo del pastel y lo puso en un plato que se lo dio a Ise, quien lo tomo con miedo. Hasta se lo dio con un tenedor y todo, la apariencia era buena. ¿Habrá más tras la apariencia? Puede que sí, no sería la primera vez que una linda apariencia engaña a uno.

-Itadakimasu.- Se llevó un trozo a la boca y…

Al momento de tenerlo en la boca, un dolor se extendió por toda la zona. Caliente, amargo, un sinfín de sensaciones invadía la zona gustativa. ¿Saben qué es lo peor? ¡Que no hay nada dulce en este maldito pastel! ¿¡Cómo es eso posible!? Como Pinkie diría ¡Este pastel es un ultraje a todo lo que es llamado pastel!

-¡Hyoudo-kun, debes de resistir!- Reya se acercó al joven y le susurró.- ¡Kaichou y sus dulces tienen el poder para matar personas!- Ya lo noto…- ¡Es una genio que usa varios ingredientes deliciosos en creencia de que hará el pastel más rico!- ¿No ha pensado en tomar clases de repostería?- ¡Ella cocina un pastel cada vez que está de buen humor y sería un golpe grave para ella si sabe que está horrible!- ¿Está bien mentir entonces?

-¡Kaichou es de una figura muy esbelta!- Yura se acercó también y le susurró en el otro oído.- ¡Por eso cree que es buena preparando dulces!- Pues ya ve que no es así.- ¡Genshiro soporta cada vez que ella prepara uno de sus dulces y se los come sin dudar por sus sentimientos hacia ella sin importar la consecuencias!- Eso explica mucho.- ¡Además, su hermana mayor ama sus dulces y romper el corazón de su hermanita te dará problema con un Maou!- ¿¡Qué clase de papilas gustativas tiene Serafall para disfrutar de esto!?

Ise empezó a pesar sus opciones, Serafall está metida en esto… normalmente sería honesto y diría la verdad como Aj le ha hecho entender pero saber que Serafall es una siscon hardcore y que además cualquier problema que surge con su hermana es muy serio para ella… Miró el pastel, luego miró a Sona que se mostraba expectante y nerviosa por una razón. Saji se había ganado su respeto, no sólo por comer esta cosa con una sonrisa, sino que además tenía el valor de decir que estaba rico. Ok, nuevo plan… Uno, terminar este endemoniado pastel y seguir el juego por esta vez y dos, si sobrevive a esto, hacer que Pinkie le de Sona clases de repostería.

[¡Podemos hacerlo compañero!]- El Boosted Gear en la mano del joven.- [¡Juntos podemos hacerlo!]

 _-¡Ddraiiiiiiig!-_ Ise se mostró conmovido por el gesto de su amigo.- ¡Gracias por el gesto Sona!

Tomando todo el valor en su ser, Ise volvió a tomar otro trozo y lo llevo a su boca, solo para que la sensación vuelva con más fuerza y esta vez Ddraig sintió todo también… que horrible. Mientras Sona se mostraba feliz de ver como Ise comía el pastel que ella hizo con tanto esmero… las espectadoras oraban en silencio de que el Sekiryuutei sobreviva, no sin antes admirar su buena acción y valor…

* * *

-Me siento mal…- Ise estaba en su cama, siendo cuidado por Rias y Twilight, ambas viendo con algo de pena el estado del joven.

Ya era de noche en la casa Hyoudo, cuando Ise regresó a su casa… no perdió tiempo de ir a su habitación a pesar de que era la hora de la cena. Preocupadas, ambas novias fueron a verlo y tras encontrarlo en el suelo noqueado, basto para que se pongan nerviosas. Cuando contó lo que pasó, Rias suspiro al ver que en efecto, Sona aún era mala cocinera.

-Sí, Sona siempre tuvo esa capacidad destructiva cuando se trata de repostería.- Rias no sabía que decir, Twilight acariciaba la cabeza de su novio mientras la pelirroja trataba de calmarlo acariciando su brazo.- Cuando Sona llegue a casa y pregunte por ti, diré que fuiste a dormir porque estabas cansado.

-Por favor…- Ise ni fuerzas tenía para hablar…

-Ahm ¿Y Ddraig?- Los ligeros quejidos del Boosted Gear fueron su respuesta, además que el guante tenía una bolsa de hielo encima.- Uy, creo que lo mejor será hacer que Pinkie le dé a Sona unas clases de manera camuflada. Debemos evitar una desagracia futura.- Twilight miró a su novio y sonrió.- De todos modos, lo que hiciste fue acto noble Ise.

-Es verdad, buen trabajo Ise, sin duda era muy tierno y amable.

Ise no dijo nada, tener a ambas chicas estar a su lado bastaba para calmar su malestar. Eso sí… ¡No volverá a comer uno de los pasteles de Sona a menos que Pinkie le de unas clases!

* * *

 **Omake**

Cargar con nuevos problemas

-Uuuf, creo que esta vez estoy mejor…- Vali se sobaba los hombros debido a que los nuevos Condensers Mark IV iban mejor y además no explotaban… Eso era bueno.

-Al fin, tras ensayo y error hemos logrado un avance.- Teepo suspiró al ver que estaban avanzando.

-Pero… Hubo varios sacrificios…- Esdeath miraba como Vali trataba de calmar a un histérico Albión.- En serio Merlina ¿Debías sacar tanto de las alas del Divine Dividing? Albión ha estado gritando cosas como que te demandará.

-Es algo que debía hacer, los Sacred Gear son únicos y solo algo hecho de su mismo material puede servir para acoplar a este… No cualquier objeto puede lograr eso.

-Eso explica mucho pero… ¿De donde te salió la idea Merllina?- la chica miró a Arthur para luego murmurar algo…- ¿Hmmm?- el rubio se acercó a ella y escuchó lo que dijo.- ¿Un anime… en serio?

-Vaya, se ve que esas cosas son muy populares, tal vez vea uno…- Bikou se rasco la nuca para luego ver como Vali trataba calmar a Albión pero este seguía gritando barbaridades.

-Pobre Vali… ahora debe cargar más problemas.- Las palabras de Esdeath sacaron un asentimiento de todos… sin duda los Dragones Celestiales tenían sus problemas propios.

* * *

Insertar canción: Life Goes On (ReMix 2013) [Tv Edit.] – Mica Arisaka

Namida de nijinda kono sora wo miageru tabi

(Cada vez que veo al cielo lleno de lágrimas,)

Vemos a Issei que se encuentra caminando en un gran camino y repentinamente detiene su andar para ver al cielo que está encima como si estuviera siguiéndole sus pasos.

Hakanai aosa ga mune wo shimedzuketeku

(Una inconstante ola azulada hace doler mi pecho)

Mediante que el castaño ve el cielo, de alguna manera siente dolor en su pecho, en exactitud pone su mano derecha en su corazón, pero en su rostro muestra una sonrisa para retomar su camino.

Sadame nara kanashimi no hate made

(Si es el destino, dejaré atrás esos días)

Al mismo tiempo que Issei va caminando al frente de la cámara, detrás del castaño se muestran diversas miradas al pasado, la muerte de sus padres, cuando despertó el Boosted Gear, el entrenamiento con Rean y parte de los ángeles caídos, las batallas que tuvo contra sus diversos enemigos desde Mu hasta la isla Alicorn que estaba con su maestro.

Tatakaitsudzuketa hibi wo ato ni

(Que he estado luchando contra la tristeza hasta el final.)

Pero una fuerte corriente de viento interrumpe los pensamientos del Sekiryuutei mientras que el cielo se torna a uno de noche repentinamente siente que lo están viendo a la distancia desde diversos riscos y en el más cercano a Issei se encuentra Diodora Astaroth quien salta hacia donde se encuentra a quien le tiene odio por haber robado a una persona que quería en sus manos.

Life Goes On moeagaru

(Life Goes On, apasionadamente)

De ahí, Issei y Diodora comienzan una encarnizada pelea, mediante que el último en mención hace un ataque mágico, pero el castaño lo esquiva y le da un fuerte gancho zurdo en el estómago de su contrincante y un fuerte golpe de derecha para alejarlo del lugar pero repentinamente ve que algo va a pasar.

Inochi ga aru kagiri

(Mientras que tenga vida)

Mientras que por un sello mágico hace aparecer a su mano derecha una de sus espadas, Red Queen que desvía hacia un lado seguro para cambiar su mirada hacia algunas personas que Issei se sorprende por su repentina aparición en donde se encontraba.

Shinjitsu no jibun sae miushinaisou soredemo

(Incluso si perdiera de vista a mi yo real)

Pero el castaño repentinamente siente que tres auras oscuras con detalles en rojo oscuro, verde y amarillo siendo relacionados con los Cosmic Packs que comienzan a rodear por completo su cuerpo mediante que cae de rodillas al piso en donde se encuentra sin dejar de ver a esas personas que poco a poco se revelan.

Life Goes On mamoritakute

(Life Goes On, quiero protegerlo)

Que son las diversas personas que tiene cariño y afecto a Issei, como Rias, Asia, Twilight y estaban el sequito de la pelirroja, el de Sona, varias amistades conocidas y personas importantes de las tres fracciones, incluyendo a Rean, Celestia y Luna quienes ven al castaño con preocupación por la batalla en solitario que se encuentra lidiando.

Kokoro wa kudakarete

(A mi corazón que se encuentra roto)

Mediante que las chicas que tienen sentimientos a Issei, este de alguna manera dispersa el aura oscura que estaba rodeando su cuerpo y la Boosted Gear estaba brillando fuertemente con cuatro luces haciendo que se sorprendan los presentes al verlo desde su distancia.

Hontou no kanashimi wo shitta hitomi wa

(Y esos ojos que han visto la verdadera tristeza,)

Sorpresivamente las chicas se detienen al ver a Issei que las ve a todas con una sonrisa en su rostro como si les dice sin palabras "no se preocupen, pronto terminaré con todo esto" mientras que poco a poco comienza a caminar pero toma más velocidad para dar un salto hacia un risco.

Ai ni afurete

(El amor se desborda)

Y en la caída del risco, Issei activa la armadura del Balance Breaker sin saber que las chicas que tienen sentimientos amorosos por el castaño ven que en una luz roja que va hacia al suelo el Sekiryuutei ya activo su armadura especial y mediante que la cámara hace énfasis que el castaño toma altura y la imagen se congela mostrando que se aleja un tanto se aleja de la escena que es: Issei con su armadura volando en el cielo mientras que buena parte de los que conoce le desean suerte en su batalla y las chicas quieren que regrese pronto, pero en el caso de Rias y Twilight le reclaman por el menudo susto que le dieron finalizando la canción.

* * *

 **Admito que tome lo último de la historia extra del canon, me pareció gracioso...**

 **Twilight: ¡No para Ise, estás loco!**

 **Un poco... ¿Que dices tu Pinkie?**

 **Pinkie: No lo sé... la gente me dice lo mismo y no entiendo porque. [La chica esta de cabeza colgada del techo]**

 **Aj: Cielos... En fin, un cap relajante y veo que no tratas de correr.**

 **Rarity: Y de mantener el rango por encima de las 8000 palabras por cap.**

 **Rainbow: No me quejo, se esfuerza... si vieras como se rompe la cabeza para mantener eso.**

 **Fluttershy: Pero te han salido ojeras.**

 **Gaujes del oficio, e trabajo y demás... por eso tomo todo con más calma ahora...**

 **Guru: guru**

 **Verdad, bueno eso es todo por hoy amigos... Nos vemos en el otro cap.**


	72. Problemas Previos

**Vida, otro día, otra semana... otro cap...**

 **Twilight: ¿Que te pico...? Estás muy raro...**

 **Oh nada, sólo que inicio mi maestría mañana y voy a estar algo ocupado y...**

 **Pinkie: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! [Le tapa la boca con cinta] ¡Mmmmm!**

 **Tranquila... no voy abandonar la historia... Pero eso sí, los días de publicacion serán los dias de semana, más seguro.**

 **Rainbow: Uuuf, no nos asustes así...**

 **Rarity: Cierto querido, no puedes dejarnos con ascuas.**

 **Claro... En fin, con eso aclarado... Reviews...**

 **AJ: En verdad... no hay muchas preguntas...**

 **¿¡No!? [Revisa los reviews] ¡Es verdad! Solo Ikari no Ryujin que diré que salió de un juego pero lo moldeare a mi modo... Mallistrix, que sin duda mi querida amiga... será una sorpresa y algo que nadie espera y es todo... no hay nada... No hay nada...**

 **Fluttershy: Pero puedes mandar saludos, ya sabes...**

 **Ok... A ver, saludos a soulalbarn18000, Ikari no Ryujin, Tsuna Dragneel, SXESoldier, sil-celestion-boos imperial, total dxd, gracias por el spoiler, KNFD.E, Ronaldc v2, el Guest, cyberakuma1, Izanami123, me la pasare a ver amigo, x29, alexzero y Tenzalucard123, oh y un amigo de Facebook Camilo Andres, ahi esta el saludo amigo... AL fin, hora de ir por lo que es el cannon en si mis amigos... Espero les guste... Guru, prepara el telón. [El ave saluda listo para hacer su trabajo]**

 **Pinkie: ¡Oh! ¿¡Puedo hacerlo yo hoy!? ¿¡Puedo, p** **uedo,** **p** **uedo,** **p** **uedo,** **p** **uedo,** **p** **uedo,** **p** **uedo,** **p** **uedo,** **p** **uedo,** **p** **uedo!?**

 **¡Bien, sólo cállate...! No digan nada, ustedes no viven con ella y... ¡Espera no he terminado de hablar! [Le cae el telón encima...]**

* * *

 **Sekiryuutei Supremo**

 **Arco 6: Terror of The New Wave**

 **Capítulo 71: Problemas Previos**

Insertar canción: Diver – NICO Touches the Wall (Tv edit.)

Al inicio de la canción, vemos a un solitario Hyoudou Issei que se encuentra en el salón del corazón, pero repentinamente desaparece por completo y el castaño se adentra a una especie de mar mientras comienza a hundirse en el agua que parece profunda.

Ano suihei sen ga toozakatte yuku

(Ese horizonte que lentamente se mueve a lo lejos)

Mientras las letras de la canción son entonadas, Issei sigue de cara al cielo hundiéndose rápidamente teniendo puesto el uniforme de la Academia Kuoh de invierno, pero muestra parte de su camisa roja un tanto destrozada revelando unas cicatrices de todas sus batallas y entrenamientos previos mediante que el castaño continua yéndose hacia lo más profundo de ese mar.

Ao sugita sora ni wa ashita sura ega kenakute

(Ni siquiera ese cielo azul y brillante dibuja un mañana)

Siguiendo hundiéndose, en la escena se empieza a aparecer una especie de algas grises que seguían su camino, pero repentinamente se cambia la escena a un plano blanco y negro revelándose unos enemigos que previamente Issei encaró.

Iki mo dekinai kurai yodon da hito no mure

(Ni siquiera puedo respirar entre la multitud de gente estancada)

Entre ellos se encuentran Cao Cao en un plano diferente con su True Longinus, luego Yalabadoth mientras que Issei seguía hundiéndose, repentinamente a cara opuesta del castaño se nota Vali Lucifer que estaba de cara al suelo, pero su cuerpo estaba en un puesto distinto al de Issei.

Boku wa itsu kara koko ni mogurikonda n da?

(¿Desde cuándo he estado en este lugar?)

Y vemos que abriendo más la escena se nota a Rahab quien estaba un tanto cerca de Cao Cao mientras que se nota a Vali que lentamente se cambia de forma a una especie de ser oscuro mientras se emana una especie de aura en su brazo derecho mientras ataca a Issei revelando que fuera Diodora Astaroth quien le diera ese golpe de gracia.

Kanashimi nante hakidashite mae dake mitereba iin dakke

(Será mejor mirar hacia adelante y poder dejar esa tristeza atrás)

Mediante que Issei siente el ataque de Diodora, el castaño se desespera y suelta una gran bocanada de aire que tenía y comienza a desesperarse para ver que lo que se encuentra a su entorno se envuelve en una especie de un rojo sangre, pero tres manos negras gigantes revelándose como los Cosmic Packs ya iban a tomar al quien los porta para hundirlo más.

Sore ja totemo matomo de irarenai

(Aunque supongo que no tendré la iniciativa)

Y tres luces en esas manos gigantes oscuras comienzan a hundir a Issei aún más profundo sin poder salir de esta situación resignándose a la culpa y perder antes los Cosmic Packs mientras ve que la imagen de sus padres se distancian flotando en el agua pero en el rostro mostraban tristeza.

Subete wo boku ga teki ni mawashite mo hikari wo kasuka ni kanjiterun da

(Aunque pueda dar todo a mis enemigos, puedo sentir una pequeña luz)

Pero se detiene al sentir primero tres manos en su espalda, que son Rias, Asia y Twilight, luego otra que es de su maestro Rean, para que luego más manos le ayuden a empujar, revelando a todos los amigos y conocidos de Issei, parte del sequito de Rias, el de Sona y también varios personajes de altos cargos entre las fracciones incluidas las amigas y diversos conocidos de Twilight.

Soko made yuke sou nara

(Si es posible que vaya tan lejos)

Y entre todos ayudan a Issei quien se encontraba inconsciente en ese momento a salir velozmente desde el agua un tanto profunda en donde se encontraba y se encontraba cerca de las luces del sol que se reflejan desde el cielo se notaban con más fuerza con el punto de vista del castaño.

Iki wo shitakute koko wa kurushikute

(Solo quiero respirar, es muy doloroso aquí estar)

Ya cambiando la escena, vemos a Issei que sale disparado del mar en donde se hundía mientras que daba muchas vueltas en el aire teniendo los ojos cerrados sin saber en dónde había salido se muestra una especie de torbellino que rápidamente se estaba cerrando.

Yami wo miageru dake no boku ja ukabu houhou mo nai DAIBAA

(He estado viendo la oscuridad, como si fuera un buzo sin poder flotar)

Ya abriendo los ojos, da una vuelta rápida en el aire para ver a la distancia que en lugar que se encontraba sin algún movimiento raro y se nota a una persona que se hundía lentamente.

Iki o shite mite

(Tan sólo quiero respirar)

Y esa persona resulta ser él mismo quien estaba con los ojos cerrados pero en su rostro se mostraba una sonrisa pero poco a poco se muestra que se cambia a otra persona quien porta una armadura entre colores negro y rojo, ahora la cámara muestra que el Boosted Gear lo activo el castaño mientras que se muestra en un perfil izquierdo del Sekiryuutei una mirada de determinación al ver como su enemigo se culmina de hundir en el agua finalmente hasta su rostro quien revelándose finalmente como Skeith.

Tada no shiawase ni kidzuitara mou nido to oborenai yo

(Si sólo pueda sentir un poco de esa felicidad, entonces nunca más volveré a hundirme)

Y dentro del agua, Skeith muestra sus tres ojos mientras prepara su guadaña haciendo que Issei tome una velocidad mayor en su caída y suelte un grito de batalla mientras que el Boosted Gear brilla con el aura del dragón más las tres auras de los Cosmic Packs y pareciera dar una especie de golpe hacia su enemigo y adentrándose al mar, diversas burbujas de aires se muestra mientras que un gran destello de luz hace que la pantalla se vuelva en blanco haciendo aparecer el logo de la serie culminando la canción.

* * *

-¡Uno, dos y tres!- Ise daba el ritmo de correr que se necesitaba para practicar.

Habían pasado ya un par de días desde que se decidió esto de que participará en dicha carrera con Asia, la chica daba todo de sí para lograr hacer una buena carrera.

-Auu. Uno, dos…Auuu, tres…- Aunque la chica aún tenía dificultades para lograr seguir el ritmo de Ise.

Ise sabía que Asia no era del tipo de hacer grandes actividades físicas, era normal que le costara seguir el ritmo. Pero como su maestro le dijo, la práctica hace al maestro. La actividad era observada por Twilight, Pinkie, Ray, Irina, Aki y Kaori. Con Xenovia yendo a un lado de ambos en caso de que ocurra un accidente. Las mañanas eran el mejor modo de empezar una práctica y más porque en la escuela ahora no hay nadie.

Un resumen fugaz de lo que ha estado pasando en estos últimos días en vital. Uno, Pinkie decidió aceptar en darle a Sona clases de repostería, sabía que la chica no era muy buena por lo que Ise le comentó y bueno, inició las clases tras lograr convencer a la chica de que era para lograr una mejor eficiencia, Sona se lo creyó y bueno…en resumen, Pinkie cada vez siente que no es mala idea dejar salir a Diane durante cada clase que resulta ser un desastre.

Dos, Ise se ha visto más calmado. Ese ser tan raro no ha hecho acto de presencia por días, tal vez sólo fue un mal sueño, si tal vez fue sólo eso. Aunque ni Rias ni Twilight parecen alejarse de él, aún parecen preocupada por él mientras duermen.

Tres, Rainbow paso la humillación de que varios chicos coqueteen con ella el día que tuvo que pagar apuesta y usar ese maldito vestido. Sobra decir que las fotos tomadas y demás eran un golpe duro a su orgullo. Aj y Rarity parecían disfrutar esto, las fotos eran prueba suficiente.

Cuatro, Fluttershy pareció ganarse el odio de Meguri, no sólo porque su relación con Gasper era cada vez mejor sino que además, tenía mejor figura que ella y eso no era justo. Gasper por su lado se mostraba cada vez más firme, su timidez aún no se va del todo pero es un avance. Por otro lado, tenemos ahora la rivalidad que nacía entre Rarity y Tsubaki, decir que ambas no se podían ver a los ojos sin querer arrancárselo dice mucho.

Cinco, la relación entre Rean y Venelana va mucho mejor hasta el punto que verlos te puede generar diabetes por todo lo dulce que se ve, Rossweise seguía buscando trabajo mientras ayudaba en los quehaceres de la casa y le enseñaba a Kurama comportarse. Ver su piso recientemente limpio no fue algo bonito de ver.

Y finalmente, las preparaciones del grupo Gremory, miras al próximo Rating Game, no tardan en hacerse más presentes. Los entrenamientos son cada vez más intensos, sin contar que Kiba desea entender pronto la sensación del X-Pulse, era cada vez mejor pero carecía de la experiencia real que Ise tuvo cuando usó el X-Pulse.

Ahora mismo, todos estaban ayudando en lo que podían también en lo que Twilight traducía. Cada texto parecía tener su particularidad para ser descifrado, en momentos como estos Fay deseaba tener acceso a la biblioteca de su familia, de seguro ahí podría hallar algo pero hay que conformase con lo que tiene.

Actualmente, Ise seguía ayudando a Asia en tomar no sólo un físico mejor y una coordinación que será necesaria para que puedan hacer bien la competición y no hacer el ridículo.

-Muy bien Asia, vas mejorando.- Xenovia se estaba encargando de ajustar de nuevo la cuerda, para que no se suelte cuando estén corriendo.

-Oh, Asia ¿Pasa algo?- Aki notó que la chica estaba algo seria y tal vez algo triste.- ¿Te sientes mal?

-¿Tiene que ver con nuestro oponente para el próximo Rating Game?- Kaori notó que la chica se tensiono un poco al oír eso.- Ya veo…

-Vamos Asia-chan, dinos que te molesta. Somos amigas ¿Verdad?- La rubia sonrió ante las palabras de Pinkie, de algún modo ella siempre se ganaba la amistad de todos.

-No me arrepiento de haberlo salvado esa vez.- Todos se sorprendieron de escuchar su respuesta, ahora sabían que en el fondo, ella sabía que haberlo ayudado hizo que su vida tome un rumbo que ella nunca espero.

-Tal vez no lo hagas Asia pero ese tipo no me da confianza.- Ray hablaba con sequedad.- Lo lamento pero es mi opinión.

No hubo mucho que decir, Asia salvó a un demonio herido cuando pertenecía a la Iglesia, por ello fue expulsada del único lugar al que pertenecía, el demonio que salvó ese día era Diadora, ella mismo lo confirmó. En verdad, esto era demasiado sospechoso para ser llamado una coincidencia, que él aparezca justo ahora cuando ella sufrió por su acción. Nadie la culpaba, Asia es una chica amable y nadie puede decir lo contrario.

Ray no sabía que decir, ella la conoció cuando vigilaba esa zona por petición de Penemue. Era algo de rutina pero al ver a la chica sola y triste, no tuvo corazón para dejarla vagar sola. La ayudo a ir a Japón que era al parecer su única opción y en llevarla a este lugar, que en ese momento era el más seguro dado que estaba vigilado por las hermanas de dos Maous. Cuando supo que estaba a salvo se fue, no sin antes que la chica le dé las gracias por todo…Raynare se sintió feliz al ver que pudo ayudar a alguien y consideraba a la rubia como una especie de hermanita.

-¿Pasa algo Ray?- Twilight notó que la chica se quedó callada unos segundos.

-No…No es nada.- Todos la observaron sabiendo que mentía.- Bien…si tengo una cosa en mente.

-¿Qué es Ray?- Irina sabía que la caído no decía mucho o rara vez expresaba lo que sentía pero ahora…

-Es sólo que, es por mí que Asia llegó aquí y en parte soy responsable de que la vida que ella tiene ahora.- La chica miró a la rubia.- Asia si tuvieras la oportunidad ¿Volverías a tu antiguo estilo de vida?

-No volvería.- Asia sonrió al decir eso.- Es cierto que antes mi vida en la Iglesia era distinta pero aquí, aquí tengo lo que nunca tuve, una familia…- Asia miró a todos.- Ustedes son mi familia y si bien sufrí al inicio, no me arrepiento de nada ya que gracias a eso, es que los conocí.

-Mejor dicho imposible.- Ise acarició la cabeza de la chica quien sonrió.- Deja de pensar en el pasado Ray, lo hecho hecho está…- Ise sabía eso por experiencia propia.- Además, Asia es feliz aquí y dudo que alguien aquí desee que ese Diadora la aleje de nosotros. Además, ese idiota me da mala espina.

-Sólo actúas como un hermano celoso I-nii.- Las palabras de Pinkie nunca fueron más ciertas, palabras que sacaron una risa al grupo.

-Asia…- Xenovia tomo la palabra, se veía algo triste.- Quiero pedirte perdón de nuevo, la primera vez que nos vimos, te trate mal y te dije cosas horribles.- Tal como se ve, Xenovia llamó a Asia bruja y demás, cuando llegaron a Kuoh por su misión de recuperar las espadas sagradas durante el incidente con Kokabiel.- Aún ahora me arrepiento de lo que dije, me has tratado bien y me llamaste tu amiga…yo…

-Po supuesto Xenovia, tú y yo somos amigas.- Xenovia se mostró conmovida por la respuesta y agradeció las palabras de la chica con un abrazo.

Todos se mostraban conmovidos por la escena, Irina trataba de contener sus lágrimas, Pinkie no…ella si estaba llorando sin limitaciones. Ray sólo miraba a otro lado para que no la vean, Ise sólo negó con la cabeza, sabía que a su amiga le gustaba hacerse la ruda.

-Es bonito ver tan bella amistad.

-Es cierto, además que siempre se ha visto que esas dos se llevan de maravilla.- Aki asintió a las palabras de Kaori.

-Las mejores amigas son así, ustedes entienden eso.- Ambas sonrieron a la palabras de Twilight quien de pronto fue abrazada por Pinkie.- ¡Hey!

-¡Twily, tú siempre serás mi mejor amiga!- la chica estaba pegada a su amiga como un chicle, por decirlo así.

-¡Ya entendí pero suéltame, necesito respirar!- Todos se mostraron felices al ver la amistad entre esas dos, por más diferentes que sean.

-Saben, por más que me gustaría seguir con este lindo momento y todo lo demás, el tiempo apremia.- Ise retomó la palabra y volver al curso por el cual están aquí.

Todas asintieron y la práctica se retomo de manera inmediata, gracias a la práctica constante se pudo ver que Asia en verdad estaba mejorando y eso significaba mucho para los que veían todo.

* * *

Al final de la práctica, las chicas se fueron a cambiar para iniciar como se debe el día de clases. Ise no tardó en darse una ducha rápida ya que conociendo a Xenovia, sabía que ella trataría de escabullirse para intentar eso…ruega a todo lo que es sagrado que Twilight no sepa de eso porque no quiere morir.

Mientras eso pasaba, en el vestidor de chicas, Pinkie estaba analizando una cosa que la tenía en duda desde hace un tiempo.

-Vaya, se nota que tu cabello es natural Xenovia, por un segundo creí que era pintado.- La chica miraba la zona baja de la chica y al ver eso, se acabaron las sospechas.- ¡OWIE!

-¡Déjate de idioteces, no puedes estar mirando esa zona de las personas por una estúpida sospecha!- Twilight le dio un cocacho a su amiga mientras Xenovia se mostraba confundida por lo que pasó pero en fin.

-Saben, estoy empezando a notar que sin duda Twilight es la que mantiene a Pinkie a raya.- Aki se cubría con una toalla tras haber salido de la ducha.

-Agh ¿Alguien puede ser tan amable de darme el maldito shampoo?- Ray notó que le faltaba eso para terminar su aseo personal.- ¡Y no Pinkie, no dejaré que veas esa zona mía!

-Aaaawww, sólo quiero ver si el cabello de todas es natural, el mío lo es.- Pinkie estaba sin nada y se podía ver todo, Asia se tapó los ojos al ver eso, la chica aún tenía pudor…- Si quieren saber el de Twilight, es el mismo que su cabello, sólo que sin el rosa.

-¡Deja de revelar esa clase de información maldita sea!- Twilight se sonrojo al ver que su amiga dijo eso como si nada.

-¡Es verdad!- Irina se mostró ya vestida con su ropa interior blanca, según ella esta debe ser así por representar la pureza, ustedes entienden.- ¡Pinkie, no debes decir esas cosas así porque sí, Dios no lo ve correcto!

-Lo dice la chica que busca nuevas ropas interiores para seducir a I-nii.- Las palabras de la chica hicieron que todas vean a la castaña que empezó a sudar frío.- La vi en su habitación probándose conjuntos muy pervertidos.

-Así que por eso no sales de tu habitación unas horas…no te conocía esa fase Irina.- Kaori no sabía que decir, lo que uno aprende con la convivencia diaria.

-E-E-E-E-Eso es para….- La pobre no sabía ni como responder…

-Cielos…creo que tendré que estar más atenta ahora.- Twilight tomo nota mental en caso de que un día deba de tener los ojos sobre Ise…con lo que acaba de saber, ya no puede confiar en Irina a ciegas.- Y eso que eres un Ángel.

-Un Ángel pervertido, eso es lo que es.- Xenovia dijo eso sin culpa alguna.- Se autoproclama un ángel y viene con esta actitud.

-¡Soy un Ángel!-la chica mostró sus alas y todas la veían con pena.- ¡Dejen de verme así, buuuuaa!

Asia rio al ver como todas sus amigas se la pasaban bien, Irina no tanto, pero sabía que este lugar era su hogar y ellos eran su familia, no iba cambiar eso por nada del mundo. Y si bien tiene envidia de que Rias y Twilight estén con Ise y que por un tiempo él mismo ha dicho que será así, eso no quita que le gusta estar cerca de él y que tal vez un día…

-Por cierto…- Pinkie apareció atrás de Twilight y le alzó el polo para mostrar su sostén.- ¡Twilight usa hoy un encaje negro!

-¡PINKIE PIE!- el grito de furia de Twilight hizo que muchas rían y otras tomen nota…puede servir para referencias futuras, uno nunca se sabe.

* * *

El resto del día fue técnicamente tranquilo, se sabe que por cosas de la vida diaria, la vida estudiantil puede ser pesada para muchos, Rainbow y Kuroka son un claro ejemplo ya que se la pasan durmiendo la mayor parte de las clases y eso no es nada bueno ya que a fin de cuentas, sufrirán mucho cuando sea la hora de la verdad, los exámenes no perdonan a nadie. Increíblemente, Pinkie se las apañaba bien, atrás de toda su actitud infantil y molesta, era una chica aplicada…para sorpresa e ira de muchos.

El día al final terminó como siempre, con sus altos y bajos pero ahora mismo todos estaban en el ORC por dos motivos. Uno, volver a hablar del tema de esos textos ya que al parecer Azazel encontró unos que estaban en mejor estado que el último y dos, hablar sobre el futuro Rating Game del grupo Gremory.

-Que aburrido estoy…- Ise estaba sentado con una mano en la cara.- ¿Por qué mi maestro tarda tanto?

-Ise-senpai, no sea impaciente…- Koneko regaño al castaño quien no dijo nada y volvió a suspirar.

-Apuesto mi almuerzo a que ha estado con Venelana-san.- Rainbow dijo eso sin reparos, el resto asintió sin duda alguna.- Verlos tan melosos me hace recordar a mis padres…buaj…

-Oh vamos, no es tan malo…eso demuestra lo mucho que se aprecian. ¿Qué son unos besos, unas caricias…? Ok, es cierto, lo lamento Rias pero tu mamá y Rean-san están muy melosos.- Aj tuvo que ser honesta, no podía mentir ya que no estaba en su naturaleza.

-No te preocupes, yo también creo eso y no me quiero imaginar la cara de mi hermano cuando se entere.- la pelirroja suspiró al imaginar la reacción del Maou.- Mi hermano es muchas cosas pero en el fondo siempre fue el niño de mamá.

-Ara ara, tal vez por eso se interesó en Grayfia-san, a fin de cuentas ella y tu madre se parecen Rias.- la chica no pudo refutar las palabras de Akeno quien parecía divertirse con esta situación.

-Bah, estúpido Rean. Me restriega su felicidad en la cara.- Azazel apretaba el puño y lloraba a cataratas, estaba celoso de su amigo ya que en menos de un mes se consiguió no una ni dos, sino tres bellas mujeres. Maldito suertudo ¿Por qué yo no puedo tener esa suerte?

-Si cambiara su actitud sensei, no pasaría por esto.- Ravel fue clara en sus palabras mientras leía un libro. Azazel sólo quedó hecho piedra…- Por cierto ¿Cómo vamos con la traducción de los textos?

-Se avanza, lo admito Twilight, tu método de traducción es increíble y facilita muchas cosas pero cada texto tiene su método de ordenar palabras o letras, ningún método se repite.- Fay miraba los borradores que tenía a la mano, eran muchas fallas y eso si que era increíble de hablar.

-Nya… Mucha información para mi pobre cerebro.- Kuroka estaba sentada, rendida y cansada ¿Debían hablar de esto cuando apenas ha logrado sobrevivir un día de clases y peor aún cuando hubo un maldito examen sorpresa?

-Normalmente estaría de acuerdo con Kuroka pero en verdad tengo más interés en saber de estos textos.- la Nekomata miró a Ayane sintiéndose traicionada.- Lo lamento amiga pero mi curiosidad es mayor que mi cansancio.

Todos empezaron a dar sus ideas sobre los textos y demás, la charla era tan amena que Ise se sintió un poco presionado ya que ninguna se detenía… opto por irse a un lado con Kiba, Gasper, Fluttershy y Rarity, ambas chicas viendo todo desde lejos ya que no eran de ponerse a discutir temas así porque sí.

-¿Y ustedes dos?- Ise miró a sus dos amigas que sólo sonrieron complicadas.

-Yo… bueno, no soy de discutir temas de este tipo.- Fluttershy sonrió apenada.- Además, mi voz no tiene la fuerza suficiente para que me oigan.

-En mi caso es por buenos modales, gritar a lo loco es una actitud barbárica y nada elegante. Yo soy una dama y no me voy a prestar para actos de esa clase.- Ise la miró incrédulo ¿Acaso olvidó lo que pasó en esa tienda en la isla? O es eso, o se hace la que olvidó todo. Se inclina más por lo segundo.- Prefiero estar aquí conversando con Yuuto.

-Pues…- Kiba se mostraba un poco nervioso, en verdad detestaba que la chica supiera como ponerlo así, tal vez su personalidad tenga algo que ver ya que es a primera chica que demuestra su interés en él de una manera más…sutil pero que no deja en duda sus intenciones.- Yo sólo deseo ver cómo termina todo.

-Yo no quiero discutir ya que no entiendo de que hablan.- Gasper era honesto en sus palabras y que además.- Mi voz no se escuchará aún así me meta en la discusión.- el pobre bajo la cabeza triste, triste de que su timidez le gane aún ahora.

Ise no dijo, sólo dejo que la discusión siga y siga. Parecía que no iba a terminar nunca y más ahora que Twilight empezó a ser más amena en la información obtenida. Azazel miraba todo sin mover un dedo ya que sabía que aquí no tiene ni voz ni voto, si él no llega pronto, todo esto se volverá un infierno.

-¡Guarden silencio ahora!- La voz de Rean hizo que todos se callen.

-Y yo le dije, estás loca… oh…- Bueno, Pinkie siguió con lo suyo aunque parece que sus palabras eran ajenas a la discusión reciente.

-¿En serio, se ponen a discutir como unas desquiciadas sólo porque no se ponen de acuerdo con esto de los textos?- Miró a todas que bajaron la cabeza arrepentidas.- Luego hablaremos de su actitud, que se nota aún debe mejorar pero vamos a lo importante.- Miró a Azazel quien asintió.- En primer lugar, no recibirán el texto que se halló.

-¿¡QUÉ!?- Todas gritaron indignadas, más Twilight quien era la más deseosa de saber sobre este ¡No le pueden negar el derecho al saber!

-Eso es porque no han demostrado la madurez para lograr sobrellevar una investigación de este tipo y además, aún no terminan los otros textos.- Todas se quedaron mudas ante las palabras dichas.- Sólo por eso es que tocamos el tema.

-Es verdad, chicas…entiendo su afición por querer saber más de estos textos, yo también quiero saber que dicen pero recuerden que ahora hay prioridades, en especial tu grupo Rias.- la demonio asintió con vergüenza.- Sona ha demostrado estar consciente de lo que debe hacer antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa.

-Lo sé…lo lamento, me deje llevar.- Rean y Azazel asintieron a las disculpas de la chica para que luego el resto siga su ejemplo.

-El texto nuevo se los daré luego del Rating Game.- El caído en eso mostró un DVD.- Esto es algo que les puede interesar, es la pelea que Sairaorg pidió que se realice tras salir del hospital.

-¿De quién?- Rainbow no conocía el nombre.

-Sairaorg Bael, el actual heredero de la casa de Bael, el primo de Buchou y además el demonio joven más fuerte si no contamos a Vali.- Akeno respondió la duda de la chica quien asintió al escuchar eso.

-Ise comentó sobre él una vez, participó en la lucha contra Rahab ¿verdad?- Rarity recordó ese detalle.- ¿Es tan fuerte como dicen?

-Observen.- Azazel puso el disco en el reproductor y sacó un proyector para que se vea de gran tamaño.- Si bien no es una pelea oficial debido al incidente de Rahab, Sairarorg mandó el reto ya que según él, es un medio de entrenamiento ideal y que además, Zefardoll consideró esto un medio para aumentar su popularidad y humillar a la casa de Bael por lo que aceptó sin dudar.

-¿Tu primo tiene tu talento Rias? Siendo tu familia…

-No Twilight, eso es lo impresionante de Sairaorg, él carece de todo tipo de talento demoniaco, si ha llegado hasta aquí ha sido por su esfuerzo y sólo eso.- Rias sonrió al decir lo último.- Es algo digno de admirar.

Eso llamó la atención de los 6 elementos de la armonía, en especial la de Aj, el demonio joven más fuerte no posee nada de talento, sólo una determinación enorme…interesante. La imagen se empezó a mostrar, dejando ver al grupo de Sairarorg y del heredero de la casa de Glasya-Labolas, Zefardoll. La lucha era de un combate directo, no había nada más…el primero que pierda a su "King" pierde.

La batalla en una sola palabra era abrumadora. La batalla era de un solo lado, los sirvientes de Sairarorg eran poderosos, todos tenían habilidades fuera de lo ordinario aún en el mundo demoniaco, sólo el encapuchado no se movía, estaba al lado de Sairaorg quien veía el inicio de la pelea, cuando la lucha entre sirvientes al fin acabo, sólo quedaba el "King"… ahí fue donde todo se decidió.

Zefardoll retó a Sairaorg a una pelea uno a uno, si bien Zefardoll tenía la ventaja de atacar a distancia gracias a su poder demoniaco…el heredero de Bael no se inmutaba ante estos ataques, es más…iba hacia ellos y los bloqueaba sin miedo alguno y si uno le daba este parecía no hacerle nada y seguía con su ataque.

-Oigan, esto es una masacre.- Pinkie notó como Sairaorg parecía ni esforzarse en la pelea.

-Ciertamente.- Rarity también miraba la pelea sin pestañear.- Y pensar que existe alguien así en la sociedad demoniaca.

-Sairarorg siempre fue alguien que sobresale en términos de habilidad física.- Rias dio sus comentarios.- Odio admitirlo pero en un combate uno a uno, no seré capaz de ganar.

Ise y Kiba miraban con mayor detalle una cosa, cada vez que Sairarorg esquivaba un ataque parecía que…

-¿Lo viste?- el castaño noto que su amigo tenía la mirada seria.

-Sí, lo que más me molesta e impresiona es que no tiene el mismo problema que yo, al parecer lo tiene mejor desarrollado.- Kiba se mostraba frustrado.- ¿Seremos capaces de ganarle?

-S-Sin contar que sus puños tienen gran poder.- Gasper podía ver la fuerza de sus ataques, el impacto que Zefardoll recibió en el estomago era de cuidado. Se notaba que Sairaorg era fuerte, en la batalla con Rahab no se pudo ver mucho debido a que este era un ser clase Maou pero para los estándares de los de esta generación, sobresale demasiado.

-Miren esa velocidad, me atrevería a decir que incluso a mi me costaría seguir su ritmo.- Rainbow hablo con sinceridad, no tenía la confianza plena de seguirle la velocidad a ese tipo.

-Sin contar que su fuerza es monstruosa, veloz y fuerte. Una combinación mortal.- Aj se mostraba muy interesada en la pelea, más al ver que Sairarorg era fuerte a pesar de carecer del talento demoniaco que tienen las demás familias.

-Sairaorg es un "King" que ataca, no deja que sus siervos hagan todo el trabajo.- Azazel miró a los jóvenes.- Como ya sabrán, incluso nuestras 6 nuevas integrantes, en un Rating Game si el "King" pierde es Jaque Mate.

-Como en el ajedrez habitual.- Twilight sonaba pensativa.- La mejor estrategia en este es dejar que las piezas avancen y que el "King" se mantenga a salvo y sobreviva hasta el final pero…

-Como se ve, Sairarorg no va por ese camino, es un "King" ortodoxo como lo es Rias.- La chica se avergonzó al escuchar la comparación.- Tal vez los que tienen la sangre de Bael en sus venas son de sangre caliente.

-Apoyo eso, debieron ver su acción en el Rating Game que tuvo con Raiser… ataco a pesar de que no era el momento y ¡Ay!- Rias jaló la oreja de Ise para que se calle la boca y la deje de avergonzar.- ¡Pero estoy diciendo la verdad!

-¡Y nadie pidió tu opinión!- Todos rieron un poco al ver como el Sekiryuutei era regañado pero siguieron con lo que de ahora.

-¿Q-Qué tan fuerte es el oponente de su primo?- La pregunta de Fluttershy era muy válida, cualquiera puede pensar que es débil pero…

-Sin limitaciones en las casas que participan en el evento, no es alguien débil. Aunque el heredero actual participa porque el anterior murió en un accidente.- Akeno siguió al ver que tenía la atención de todos.- El Ranking hecho por el comité pone las casas así, Bael va primero, Agares segundo, Gremory tercero, Astaroth cuarto, Sitri quinto y Glasya-Labolas sexto. Para este ranking se tomó en consideración todo, el "King" y sus sirvientes. Si bien no se realizó el juego oficial y demás, lo que pasó con Rahab fue tomado en cuenta. Aunque el Ranking de Sona no subió debido a que ella fue la afectada, ya saben como son los altos mandos.

-Aún así, Sairaorg sobresale…demasiado.- Ise no dudó en decir eso, notó que su maestro pareció darse cuenta también…esto no es coincidencia.- Rias, Vali dijo que Sairaorg fue el único que le daba un reto antes de nuestra pelea.

-Sí, Vali siempre alabó la habilidad de Sairaorg. Se dice que bien debute oficialmente subirá rápidamente de puestos en poco tiempo, si ganamos… nuestra reputación aumentará.- Rias era consciente de que ganar iba más allá de sólo un Rating Game, era aumentar su reputación a nivel global.

-Mejor mostremos las gráficas y verán.- Azazel mostró un holograma con las estadísticas de todos los presentes, incluso las de de Twilight y el resto. Se mostraba sus habilidades y unos puntos que según los Rating Game son Poder, Soporte, Magia y Técnica.

Con los presentes, Magia era sobresaliente en Rias, Twilight, ambas también con un gran poder de seguro con el poder de sus hechizos en cuenta. Soporte iba más a los que ayudaban a distancia como Asia, Gasper y Fluttershy aunque tenían por encima de la media la magia y con Gasper la técnica. La técnica era llevada por Pinkie, Kiba, ambos sobresaliendo en la gráfica, siendo Rarity también una remarcada pero iba a la par con el soporte y la magia. Aki y Kaori entraban también aquí, siendo el poder un punto a favor para ambas, Kuroka, Ray y Ayane también estaban aquí dado que son más de pensar al atacar, aunque el soporte y la magia iba también con ellas, con Ayane era más un poco más de poder.

Irina estaba en la categoría técnica y soporte, Koneko con poder y soporte y Xenovia era más poder y técnica. Ravel era soporte al 100 % dada su naturaleza estratega y Fay magia con técnica. Akeno iba con magia y algo de poder con técnica. Aj iba en poder puro y algo de técnica, Rainbow era técnica y soporte también…todos miraban sus estadísticas sólo para notar que sobresalían en algunos puntos pero estaban mal en otros, debían de mejorar aún más.

En eso se mostraba a un lado el término "King" donde se evalúa la capacidad de liderazgo, Sona sobresale aquí con la heredera Agares siguiéndole, Zefardoll es el más bajo en este ámbito.

En eso pasaron a la de Sairarorg, su Soporte y Magia eran los más bajos pero su poder se salía de la gráfica, Zefardoll le seguía pero aún así…

-Él no peleó en serio contra Zefardoll, aún así lo humilló.- Rean notó que el demonio ni se esforzaba en la pelea.

-Me cuesta creer que una persona así no sea un genio.- Irina no sabía que decir al ver los datos.

-El talento no lo es todo, si bien ayuda este nunca marca algo seguro.- Rean miró a todos.- Sairaorg, un demonio de sangre pura que nació sin el talento de su familia, sólo tiene su cuerpo como un arma y no ha dudado en sacarle provecho a ello, fuerza y velocidad con instintos muy desarrollados para una pelea a muerte, parece que su derrota frente a Rahab a hecho que lleve su entrenamiento a nuevos límites.

-Entiendo eso, más que un nuevo reto fue la humillación de ser derrotados tan fácilmente.- Kiba apretó los puños al recordar su derrota ante Rahab.

-Sabe lo que es el esfuerzo y lo difícil que es llegar a donde está ahora, un camino hecho por su sangre y sudor…- Aj no dudó en sentir admiración hacia el demonio.

-Fue humillado y derrotado varias veces, él mejor que nadie sabe de la diferencia entre una victoria y una derrota.- Azazel terminó la charla con una frase.- Un demonio sin talento es heredero de la casa del Gran Rey, eso dice todo del tipo de persona que es.

Todos terminaron de ver lo que quedaba de la pelea. Zefardoll estaba escondido tras una sombra, temblando del miedo…eso demostraba una cosa…

-Rompió su espíritu.- Xenovia no dudó en decir eso.- ¿Qué clase de poder tiene para romper algo que sólo un poder abrumador es capaz de hacer?

Ise notó que Sairaorg seguía mirando a su oponente unos segundos antes de darse vuelta e irse. En el lugar, nadie dijo nada…no podían…

-¿Qué pasaría si él e I-nii luchan?- La pregunta al aire de Pinkie hizo que todos se le queden viendo.- Sólo digo…

-En realidad, es una pregunta muy válida.- Ray miró a Azazel.- ¿Por qué no mostraste las estadísticas de Ise-kun?

-Bueno… no quería que se sientan mal…- el caído respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa.- Aquí tienen…

Una nueva gráfica apareció, en esta se mostraba que Ise no tenía una gran estadística en magia, obvio debido a su nulo talento en el área pero lo compensa con las técnicas poderosas que tiene. En Soporte está en la media debido al Boosted Gear Gift, en técnica estaba a la par de varios aunque un poco inferior a Kiba pero lo que sobresalía era su poder que se salía de la gráfica tal como Sairaorg

-Y eso es el Balance Breaker normal.- Rean dijo eso sin miramientos ante la sorpresa de todos.

El holograma cambió ahora mostrando tres gráficas, una con una letra que eran Alfa, Beta y Gamma, en señal de representar cada forma. En Alfa, la técnica sobrepasa al poder que baja un poco mientras soporte incrementa. En Beta, Poder aumenta aún más pero técnica y soporte baja hasta estar bajo la media. En Gamma, Magia sobrepasa la media y pasa al poder que baja a la media con Soporte y Técnica por encima de este pero debajo de magia.

-Oh, eso explica porque pudiste hacer un cráter con el rifle.- Las palabras de Fluttershy hicieron que los que no sabían de eso vean al joven con sorpresa quien reía nervioso, sí que no olvidará eso.

-Ise tiene el factor de ser adaptable en la pelea pero Sairaorg tiene su gran fuerza y velocidad que pondría a Ise en aprietos…- El joven no negaba eso, su Balance Breaker normal parece ser su mejor opción si llegan a pelear ya que está más balanceado.- Si lo pongo con lo actual, Ise, Vali y Sairaorg están en términos generales al mismo nivel sólo que cada uno tiene su propio estilo.

-Agh, tras ver esto me da rabia ver que Ise-kun sea tan fuerte.- Kaori miró al castaño con envida, así como muchos.

-Años de entrenamiento tienen su recompensa.- Rean tomó la palabra.- Tras Astaroth, Sairaorg será el próximo oponente de Rias.

-¿No era Zefardoll?- Koneko se mostró confundida, según recuerda en el cronograma él era…

-No es por ofender pero dudo que alguien en su estado pueda luchar.- Rainbow notó como el tipo seguía temblando.

-Destruyó su espíritu, es natural que este así…sintió de primera mano un poder que sobrepasa el suyo.- Ravel miró la imagen.- No volverá a pelear.

El video acabó, el silencio reinó el lugar hasta que Fay dijo algo…

-Un cuerpo se cura pero la mente dañada es casi imposible de curar.- la chica recordó las palabras de su hermano.- Con que a esto se refería Arthur.

-Una mente destruida, equivale a un oponente sin voluntad de seguir.- Ayane sabía por su entrenamiento que atacar la mente es más eficiente que al cuerpo si deseas ganar.- Lo pondré simple, Rias… no te envidio, ni yo quisiera enfrentar a tu primo.

[Yo lo veo interesante]- el Boosted Gear apareció en la mano del joven.- [Un buen reto nunca está de más]

-Se nota que estás entusiasmado Ddraig.- Ise habló con una sonrisa a las palabras del dragón.

[Un buen oponente nunca está de más, sería más por ver quién es el más fuerte sin tener que pelear a muerte]- Ddraig extrañaba esos días, todo era más sencillo.- [Además ¿Me vas a negar que no deseas pelear con él?]

-Touche.- Ise sonrió con esmero al decir eso, tenía ganas de ver que tan fuerte es Sairaorg en realidad.

-Hombres…- Rias y Twilight no dudaron en decir eso, el resto de chicas estaba de acuerdo con ellas y el resto de varones se mostraban complicados en que decir.

-Bueno, Zefardoll no seguirá en la competencia por su estado. El resto se realizará con las casas que quedan. Rias y su grupo, estén listos para su futura lucha contra Sairaorg, su deseo de ser un Maou va muy en serio y no dudará en su camino.

-Eso lo sabemos Sensei, por eso entrenamos arduamente.- Rias sonaba decidida.- No es por ser presumida pero mi grupo y yo hemos hecho frente al incidente en Mu y lo de Rahab, si hemos superado eso, no hay imposibles para nosotros.

-Sí que eres optimista nya, algo de Ise se te pegó.- La sonrisa nada santa de Kuroka hizo que la chica se sonroje un poco.- Ventajas de…

-No hables.- Rias le tapó la boca a la Nekomata quien sonreía a pesar de todo.

-Con Astaroth no hay mucho que decir, se sabe que de vez en cuando participa en Rating Games por diversión con otras casas pero últimamente se ha dicho que su poder dio un incremento de la nada.- las palabras de Azazel hizo que todos lo vean confundidos.

En eso, un destello de luz apareció en el lugar. El símbolo de la casa a la que pertenecía era desconocido para muchos pero unos si lo reconocían.

-Astaroth.- Akeno habló en susurro, tras unos segundos el destello cesó para mostrar a una persona con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo están? Yo, Diadora Astaroth, he venido a ver a Asia.

* * *

Unos minutos luego, el ambiente se sentía más que cargado, en la mesa estaban Rias y Diadora con Azazel y Rean también ya que uno era el supervisor del club y el otro era el encargado del grupo Gremory y su cuidado. Akeno le dio a cada uno un té verde y tras terminar eso, se sentó al lado de Rias, ambas muy serias.

Atrás de esto estaba el resto del club, todos expectantes y algo nerviosos, no era novedad que la persistencia algo anormal por Asia por parte de ese sujeto había hecho que todos sin excepción no lo tengan en tan buena opinión.

Asia estaba al lado de Ise y Ray, la chica estaba nerviosa, tanto era su nerviosismo que tomo la mano de Ise sin pensar y al darse cuenta lo que hizo miró a Twilight quien asintió indicando que no estaba molesta, que la entendía…ella estaría igual si estuviera en esta situación. Raynare tomo la mano libre de la rubia en señal de que estaba con ella…

Ise sabía que esta situación estaba, nuevamente, fuera de su alcance en términos de tratarlo con negociación. Si se pudo meter en el asunto del matrimonio de Rias fue porque Sirzches pidió la ayuda en ese momento y tuvo pase libre para meterse sin temor a represalias pero ahora era distinto. Este era un asunto entre los herederos de la casa Gremory y Astaroth, no se puede meter por más que quiera ya que sería un abuso de su situación como Dragón Celestial, que esté integrado como un aliado de la alianza y las facciones que la conforman, sólo se puede inmiscuir si este afecta de manera directa la salud y/o bienestar de los que viven en su casa. A menos que Diadora haga algo en contra de sus amigos, debe mantenerse callado…

 _ **-Sabes bien que puedes mandar eso al diablo y hacer lo que te plazca.-**_ Beta tentó a Ise a actuar como quiere, que es dar un buen golpe pero este se contuvo, lo hace por el bien de Rias y Asia.

 _ **-Sabes que esto no acabara bien, de todos modos actuarás.-**_ Gamma sabía la clase de ser que era Diadora, lo veía en su porte y actitud, un doble cara.

-Ise, tranquilo.- Twilight tomó la mano libre del castaño y la apretó para que se sienta seguro, verlo sudar era indicativo de que estaba hablando con esos seres.

Rias notó el rostro de Ise y si bien estaba preocupada, debía mantener un aire serio y profesional, es la heredera del clan Gremory y debe mantener la calma a pesar de los nervios que tiene. Diadora seguía sonriendo habló.

-Rias-san, seré claro. Me gustaría intercambiar "Bishops".

Intercambiar o "Trade" es el término que se usa en los Rating Games para denominar al acto de cambiar piezas, los siervos. Si vino a cambiar "Bishops", eso deja como opciones a Asia y Gasper.

-¿¡Habla de mí!?- Kiba negó con la cabeza la actitud de Gasper quien parecía creer que era el objetivo de ese tipo, aunque Rainbow lo calló con un golpe en la cabeza, Koneko se mostró decepcionada, ella quería hacerlo.

Ise notó que al menos Gasper había madurado un poco, su reacción antes hubiera sido más dramática, aunque el ajo aún es un problema para el pobre. Aunque la propuesta del tipo era más que obvia, Asia no se quería ir, se mostraba en reacción de apretar con más fuerza las manos de Ise y Ray.

-El sirviente que busco de Rias-san, es el "Bishop" Asia Argento.- todos notaron que el tipo no iba por las tangentes, se mostraba que quería a Asia y no lo ocultaba. Pero ¿Obtenerla a través de un intercambio?

-Que tipo más desagradable.- Aj no dudo en mostrar su rabia.

-Sin duda querida, se nota que este sujeto tiene de noble sólo el título.- Rarity notó que Fluttershy apretaba los puños al igual que Xenovia, ambas no lo mostraban en la cara pero estaban indignadas, así como todas las chicas del lugar.

Rias tomó aire para no mostrar su rabia, sabía lo que el tipo quería pero nunca pensó que llegaría a esto, llegar a pedir un intercambio. Al ver que el método de mandar regalos y cartas no sirve, esto era lo que seguía.

-Las que pondré para cambiar son…

-Lo siento, seré también muy directa contigo… No deseo hacer ningún tipo de cambio, no es que tus siervos sean débiles ni nada por el estilo, el simple hecho es que Asia es importante para mí, por eso no habrá intercambio.- las palabras de Rias conmovieron a más de uno.

-¿Es por su habilidad o por su encanto individual?- Diadora preguntó aún con su sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Quién se cree este imbécil para preguntar algo así?- Aki miró a Kaori quien no dijo nada pero si se mostraba muy molesta.

-Ambas en verdad, es mi hermana menor y eso no es medible.- Asia sintió como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas mientras Ray no pudo evitar sonreír, esta chica siempre sabiendo que decir.- He vivido con ella un tiempo, desde que la conozco ha sido especial en todo el sentido y el tiempo de convivencia ha hecho que mi cariño hacia ella sólo crezca, eso creo que es razón suficiente para no acceder a esto. Además…- La mirada de Rias se torno más seria y fría, una que le dio a Ise nervios y a Rean una clara señal de que es hija de su madre.- No entiendo tus intenciones de querer tener a Asia a través de este método. ¿No sabes lo que es una proposición? Eso que hiciste el día que mis amigos y yo volvimos al mundo humano es lo que hiciste.

-Venelana pone la misma sonrisa cuando está molesta…- Rean comentó por lo bajo a Azazel que le dio a su amigo el pésame…no lo envidia tanto ahora.

Diadora siguió sonriendo y eso hizo que más de uno pensara que el tipo es extraño, nadie sonríe tras unas palabras así.

-Entiendo, me retiro por hoy pero no me rendiré.- Diadora se levantó de su asiento y fue hacia Asia quien se mostraba incomoda ante la presencia del demonio.- Asia, te amo. Está bien, el destino no nos traicionará. Incluso si el mundo nos rechaza yo superaré esto.- Ise no entendió lo que el tipo trataba de decir pero al ver que este tomo la mano de Asia que estaba en la suya y trato de besarla a pesar de la obvia incomodidad de ella bastó para que él le ponga un pare.

-Basta.- Ise tomó la mano de Diadora.- ¿No ves que la pones nerviosa con tus acciones?

-Je ¿Podrías soltarme? Me da asco ser tocado un dragón mugriento.- Ise en eso sintió la negatividad del tipo gracias a sus poderes de la oscuridad, este sujeto…

SLAP

Sin aviso previo ni nada por el estilo, Asia le dio al demonio una cachetada ante la sorpresa de todos.

-¡No digas esas cosas por favor!- Asia se mostraba indignada por lo que el demonio dijo, este sólo siguió sonriendo a pesar de que un lado de su cara estaba roja por el reciente golpe.

-Entiendo, entonces tú eres mi obstáculo…en verdad no creí que Asia se sentiría apegada a un ser tan despreciable como un dragón.

-¿Qué has dicho?- Ise se mostró furioso al oír eso, si bien nació humano su ser era el de un dragón y estaba orgulloso de ser lo que era. ¿Y viene a este tipo a decir eso?

Twilight contuvo las ganas de lanzarse a ese sujeto y hacerlo pedazos por insultar a su novio mientras Pinkie trataba de tener a Diane a raya. Todos los demás veían con ira al demonio que seguía sonriendo a pesar de lo que dijo.

-Ya me oíste, los dragones son seres despreciables que sólo siguen sus instintos… en verdad, sólo deberían de desaparecer.- Ise apretó los dientes al oír eso.- Lo mejor es que hubieras muerto hace mucho tiempo, le hubieras hecho un favor al mundo.

-¡Miserable!- Ise no ocultó más su rabia y se iba a lanzar al tipo, sin importar las consecuencias pero Kiba y Aj lo contuvieron.- ¡Ruega que nunca me enfrentes porque te aseguro que rogarás clemencia!

-Je, no importa que tan fuerte seas… sólo eres un dragón, un ser salvaje… ni me esforzaría en luchar contigo.- Con eso dicho, Diadora se fue dejando a todos con un mal sabor de boca.

\- ¡Mierda!- Ise se liberó del agarre de sus amigos para luego golpear el muro y tratar de calmarse al final.- ¡Bastardo, sino fuera porque Sirzches, Miguel y los demás me pidieron que me comporte ya le habría roto la cara!

-Ise cálmate.- Akeno le pidió al joven que se calme, obviamente todos estaban más que molestos pero se notaba que Ise lo estaba más.

-No pida imposibles Akeno-san, yo me contuve mucho cuando ofendió a Ise-kun.

-No eres la única Irina, no eres la única.- Rias se puso al lado de Ise y notó que las facciones de dragón de su novio se estaban haciendo visibles, signo de que sus emociones estaban fuera de control.- Mantén la calma Ise, te aseguro que en el Rating Game haremos que pague lo que dijo.

-Te tomaré la palabra Rias porque si no, yo misma me haré cargo de eso.- Twilight se mostraba furiosa y no era para menos, ese tipo había ofendido a su novio y eso ella no le permitía a nadie.

-Bien, mejor tranquilicémonos.- Azazel tomó la palabra.- Sé que esto no fue la mejor manera de terminar el día.

-No me diga…- Raynare habló con sarcasmo, ella tenía unas ganas de golpear a ese sujeto por lo que hizo y dijo.

-Pero hay algo que recalcar, bien tratado Rias, se nota que puedes mantener la cabeza fría en situaciones difíciles.- la mencionada asintió con un poco de pena.

-En verdad estaba muy nerviosa…- Rias paso a ver al resto, en especial a Asia.- Pero de ninguna manera iba a dejar que se lleve a Asia, es mi querida hermanita y sirvienta.

-Rias Onee-sama…- Asia abrazó a la chica con cariño y con unas lágrimas en los ojos.

Al final, el día terminó bien pero con una sensación de que debían de estar más que preparados para lo que viene, a fin de cuentas se jugaban también el futuro de Asia y eso bastaba para que todos sin excepción se esfuercen más.

* * *

 _ **-Veo que mi influencia en el muchacho se hace más profunda, su ira debe ser controlada para que la use bien en combate.-**_ Skeith miraba desde la oscuridad a Haou que no se mostraba nada feliz con lo que acaba de ver, ese demonio le da mala espina.

- **¿Seguro de lo que estás planeando? La última vez que el mundo afrontó la Ola Maldita fue casi el fin de todo. ¿Quieres arriesgar todo a pesar de que ahora…?** \- Skeith sólo rió.

- _ **Lo que me interesa ahora es ver el camino que el chico tomará, ver si caerá ante la desesperación y el odio, algo tan común y que te devora tan fácilmente o continuar siguiendo el camino que ha estado labrando, el mundo está cambiando y quieras o no… el chico debe afrontar este reto… ya no puedes retrasar esto más.**_

 **-Lo sé, sería estúpido… Aún ahora siento que tu llegada en el pasado fue demasiado inesperada y la del resto también, recuerdo el día que peleamos.-** Haou notó que Skeith se movía de un lado a otro en medio de la oscuridad.- **Odio que hagas eso pero en fin… Su llegada es un misterio para mí, hasta Elohim creyó eso.**

 _ **-Esa es una respuesta que ni yo tengo, sólo aparecí y me dieron ganas de ver como ustedes los mortales reaccionan ante la muerte. Ver que esta da miedo y genera tristeza me ha hecho entender que no importa la raza, todos le temen a la muerte y nunca la desean ver o alcanzar, a pesar de que es el destino de todos, incluso de los Dioses.**_

 _ **-**_ **¿Por eso es que dejaste que te absorbiera esa vez?**

 _ **-En parte, aunque tu intento de esa vez si me tomo por sorpresa, verás… tenía curiosidad de ver que es capaz un humano cuando se propone algo. Y no creo que debas quejarte, cuando me hice parte de ti te di las armas y las habilidades para enfrentar a las 7 Fases que venían luego de mí y fue gracias a tu victoria sobre cada Fase es que te hiciste más poderoso y fuiste capaz de matar a ese sujeto luego de que venciste a Tarvos… Jajaja, aún recuerdo la cara de Ares cuando te vio luchar sin siquiera esforzarte.**_

 **-No es algo que me orgullezca en verdad.**

 _ **-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué destruiste su alma, negando toda posibilidad de su regreso gracias al Soul Drain que tomaste de mí? ¿O por qué viste en lo que te ibas a convertir de seguir ese camino que estabas recorriendo tras la muerte de tu esposa? Eres un tonto Rey Oscuro, todos te veían como el más grande héroe de todos los tiempos cuando en verdad eras también su más grande amenaza. Tú, un mortal, que llegó a ser tan poderoso que todos los Dioses te temían y que ese Dios que selló a esa bestia te haya considerado un amigo, todo eso tras haber devorado cada Fase de la Onda Maldita, eres un ser que nunca debió existir en este mundo… pero aquí estás… Tu mera existencia ha moldeado muchas cosas.**_

 **-Tal vez, tal vez nunca debí existir, mi mera existencia ha traído tanto caos.-** Haou notó que Skeith lo seguía viendo.- **Y sé que Ise cargará con eso.**

 **-** _ **El chico atrae problemas y seres poderosos, no sólo por ser el Sekiryuutei y el Rey Supremo actual, sino que al tener tu alma que está fusionada con la mía, lo vuelve a él la Nueva Primera Fase de la Onda Maldita, el que trae la muerte. Si logra usar el Soul Drain en alguien mientras se pierde ante el poder de esos 3, iniciara lo que enfrentaste tantos años Rey Oscuro, la Onda Maldita volverá y será tu vida actual la que la iniciará y el que la deberá acabar… ¿Podrá él soportar ese peso?**_

 **-Eso ya depende de él pero tengo plena fe en Ise y el resto.-** Skeith soltó una risa al escuchar eso.- **Ríe todo lo que quieras… Tú mismo dijiste que la Onda Maldita volverá tarde o temprano, mejor ahora que están desarrollando sus potenciales.**

 _ **-Jajaja es verdad y si crees tanto en él…cuando llega el día en que la Primera Fase comience, que será pronto, y si logra librarse del poder que lo aprisionará haciendo "eso", me veré en la obligación de ver si esa fe que tienes en él es correcta o sólo algo falso… A fin de cuentas, yo soy él también…**_

Skeith se retiro dejando nuevamente a Haou sólo en ese lugar, él sabía que Skeith era demasiado curioso y era esa curiosidad lo que más le preocupaba, porque Ise ahora es el objetivo de esa curiosidad, Skeith quería ver hasta dónde llegará el muchacho… A veces odia que algo de su personalidad se la haya pasado a ese sujeto pero…. ¿Qué puede hacer? Es él a fin de cuentas.

* * *

Omake

 **Metas personales**

-Entonces… Soy lo mismo que Hyoudo…- Tras lo que pasó en el ORC, Azazel pasó a ver Sona y sus siervos para informar algo.- ¿Un X-Rounder?

-Así es… Como ya explique, necesitaras entrenar mucho para dominar el X-Pulse y más ahora que las cosas se complican para todos.

-Azazel-sensei… sea sincero conmigo… ¿Saji podrá soportar esto? Es decir, ahora mismo está entrenando para lograr el Balance Breaker y…

-Sona… el chico tiene a Vritra en su interior, tiene el potencial para ser un demonio de clase Suprema si logra usar correctamente su poder.- Todos los presentes se sorprendieron al oír eso.- Saji, dependerá de ti si alcanzas ese potencial o no…

Saji pensó lo que le dijeron… Sabe que es más débil que Ise en varios factores pero según Azazel su técnica puede llevarlo lejos… Ese simple pensamiento es…

 **-Hagámoslo mi otra mitad, no deseo que Ddraig y Albión presuman de sus poseedores… Sé que puedes hacerlo, siento el potencial en ti.-** Las palabras de Vritra hicieron que el joven sonría… Le alegra tener a un amigo con él…

-Hazlo Saji…- Sona miró a su "Pawn" con una sonrisa.- Puedes hacerlo… yo, todos creemos en ti, puedes llegar lejos.- Saji vio que todos lo miraban como diciendo que lo haga, que ellos lo apoyaran… aunque la mirada de Nimura y Momo eran ligeramente diferentes… ¿Por qué será?

-Sí… Lo haré.- Saji sabía que este era el inicio de todo, de alcanzar su potencial real.

Azazel sonrió, que bueno que Rean le dio los ejercicios para que los mande a los otros jóvenes, ya se los mandó a Vali y Sairarorg. El Primero luego de que le mando esos textos hace unos días y al último cuando fue a verlo al Inframundo por un tema… personal….

-Perfecto, mañana iniciamos mocoso… esto no será tan fácil como lo que pasó en el Inframundo… esto si será duro.- el joven asintió… Logrará esta primera meta para luego alcanzar el resto.

* * *

Insertar canción: Life Goes On (ReMix 2013) [Tv Edit.] – Mica Arisaka

Namida de nijinda kono sora wo miageru tabi

(Cada vez que veo al cielo lleno de lágrimas,)

Vemos a Issei que se encuentra caminando en un gran camino y repentinamente detiene su andar para ver al cielo que está encima como si estuviera siguiéndole sus pasos.

Hakanai aosa ga mune wo shimedzuketeku

(Una inconstante ola azulada hace doler mi pecho)

Mediante que el castaño ve el cielo, de alguna manera siente dolor en su pecho, en exactitud pone su mano derecha en su corazón, pero en su rostro muestra una sonrisa para retomar su camino.

Sadame nara kanashimi no hate made

(Si es el destino, dejaré atrás esos días)

Al mismo tiempo que Issei va caminando al frente de la cámara, detrás del castaño se muestran diversas miradas al pasado, la muerte de sus padres, cuando despertó el Boosted Gear, el entrenamiento con Rean y parte de los ángeles caídos, las batallas que tuvo contra sus diversos enemigos desde Mu hasta la isla Alicorn que estaba con su maestro.

Tatakaitsudzuketa hibi wo ato ni

(Que he estado luchando contra la tristeza hasta el final.)

Pero una fuerte corriente de viento interrumpe los pensamientos del Sekiryuutei mientras que el cielo se torna a uno de noche repentinamente siente que lo están viendo a la distancia desde diversos riscos y en el más cercano a Issei se encuentra Diodora Astaroth quien salta hacia donde se encuentra a quien le tiene odio por haber robado a una persona que quería en sus manos.

Life Goes On moeagaru

(Life Goes On, apasionadamente)

De ahí, Issei y Diodora comienzan una encarnizada pelea, mediante que el último en mención hace un ataque mágico, pero el castaño lo esquiva y le da un fuerte gancho zurdo en el estómago de su contrincante y un fuerte golpe de derecha para alejarlo del lugar pero repentinamente ve que algo va a pasar.

Inochi ga aru kagiri

(Mientras que tenga vida)

Mientras que por un sello mágico hace aparecer a su mano derecha una de sus espadas, Red Queen que desvía hacia un lado seguro para cambiar su mirada hacia algunas personas que Issei se sorprende por su repentina aparición en donde se encontraba.

Shinjitsu no jibun sae miushinaisou soredemo

(Incluso si perdiera de vista a mi yo real)

Pero el castaño repentinamente siente que tres auras oscuras con detalles en rojo oscuro, verde y amarillo siendo relacionados con los Cosmic Packs que comienzan a rodear por completo su cuerpo mediante que cae de rodillas al piso en donde se encuentra sin dejar de ver a esas personas que poco a poco se revelan.

Life Goes On mamoritakute

(Life Goes On, quiero protegerlo)

Que son las diversas personas que tiene cariño y afecto a Issei, como Rias, Asia, Twilight y estaban el sequito de la pelirroja, el de Sona, varias amistades conocidas y personas importantes de las tres fracciones, incluyendo a Rean, Celestia y Luna quienes ven al castaño con preocupación por la batalla en solitario que se encuentra lidiando.

Kokoro wa kudakarete

(A mi corazón que se encuentra roto)

Mediante que las chicas que tienen sentimientos a Issei, este de alguna manera dispersa el aura oscura que estaba rodeando su cuerpo y la Boosted Gear estaba brillando fuertemente con cuatro luces haciendo que se sorprendan los presentes al verlo desde su distancia.

Hontou no kanashimi wo shitta hitomi wa

(Y esos ojos que han visto la verdadera tristeza,)

Sorpresivamente las chicas se detienen al ver a Issei que las ve a todas con una sonrisa en su rostro como si les dice sin palabras "no se preocupen, pronto terminaré con todo esto" mientras que poco a poco comienza a caminar pero toma más velocidad para dar un salto hacia un risco.

Ai ni afurete

(El amor se desborda)

Y en la caída del risco, Issei activa la armadura del Balance Breaker sin saber que las chicas que tienen sentimientos amorosos por el castaño ven que en una luz roja que va hacia al suelo el Sekiryuutei ya activo su armadura especial y mediante que la cámara hace énfasis que el castaño toma altura y la imagen se congela mostrando que se aleja un tanto se aleja de la escena que es: Issei con su armadura volando en el cielo mientras que buena parte de los que conoce le desean suerte en su batalla y las chicas quieren que regrese pronto, pero en el caso de Rias y Twilight le reclaman por el menudo susto que le dieron finalizando la canción.

* * *

 **Al fin vamos a lo serio, en verdad creo que todos lo esperan...**

 **Twilight: Esperemos que sea así...**

 **Si... Bueno, dado que es hora de presentar las cosas serias, nos vemos la proxima semana y... ¿Que hacen?**

 **Todas: Jugar Smash Bros.**

 **U-_-... Desde que salió ese directo han estado así... En fin, hasta otra amigos.**


	73. Últimas Revelaciones

**Odio esto... la Maestría es un dolor de cabeza...**

 **Twilight: Oh vamos, son sólo unas horas al día y mira... lograste el cap de la semana.**

 **Ugh... Es verdad, no importa... aquí ya empieza a tomar todo su lugar. Ikari no Ryujin, sin duda... ya verás lo que Skeith planea en verdad.**

 **Rarity: A ver... Izanami123, gracias por la honestidad. Wilmer Ortiz, aquí esta el cap.**

 **AJ: Kuroneko1777, es como dices... Skeith es la primera fase y sus misterios son parte del fic, todo se revelara con el avance de la historia.**

 **Pinkie: Osmar25... Dudo que se pueda salvar de mí. ¡Sí Soulalbarn18000, pistas y más pistas!**

 **Jajaja... Si total dxd, fue Haou y esta Onda Maldita lo que cambió todo... fue la existencia de ambos y su interacción lo que cambió todo en el fic que lo aleja del cannon. X29, quizás... en fin hay que ver como se desarrolla todo... la historia de Skeith y demás es cosa que se verá más adelante.**

 **Fluttershy: Gracias Ronaldc v2... y a alexzero, sin duda odian al tipo...**

 **No lo dudes mi querida Fluttershy, ahora que más... leincrowbell, sin duda es dot hack y ya verás mi amigo, hay que ver. Tenzalucard123, a ver que nos depara la historia.**

 **Twilight: Bueno, hora de iniciar el cap y... ¿Por qué te pones casco?**

 **Oh... ya verás, les recomiendo a ustedes alejarse de Pinkie. [Se miran confusas] Guru... ¡El telón!**

 **Guru: ¡Guruguru! [Sube el telón para mostrar el cap]**

* * *

 **Sekiryuutei Supremo**

 **Arco 6: Terror of The New Wave**

 **Capítulo 72: Últimas Revelaciones**

* * *

Insertar canción: Diver – NICO Touches the Wall (Tv edit.)

Al inicio de la canción, vemos a un solitario Hyoudou Issei que se encuentra en el salón del corazón, pero repentinamente desaparece por completo y el castaño se adentra a una especie de mar mientras comienza a hundirse en el agua que parece profunda.

Ano suihei sen ga toozakatte yuku

(Ese horizonte que lentamente se mueve a lo lejos)

Mientras las letras de la canción son entonadas, Issei sigue de cara al cielo hundiéndose rápidamente teniendo puesto el uniforme de la Academia Kuoh de invierno, pero muestra parte de su camisa roja un tanto destrozada revelando unas cicatrices de todas sus batallas y entrenamientos previos mediante que el castaño continua yéndose hacia lo más profundo de ese mar.

Ao sugita sora ni wa ashita sura ega kenakute

(Ni siquiera ese cielo azul y brillante dibuja un mañana)

Siguiendo hundiéndose, en la escena se empieza a aparecer una especie de algas grises que seguían su camino, pero repentinamente se cambia la escena a un plano blanco y negro revelándose unos enemigos que previamente Issei encaró.

Iki mo dekinai kurai yodon da hito no mure

(Ni siquiera puedo respirar entre la multitud de gente estancada)

Entre ellos se encuentran Cao Cao en un plano diferente con su True Longinus, luego Yalabadoth mientras que Issei seguía hundiéndose, repentinamente a cara opuesta del castaño se nota Vali Lucifer que estaba de cara al suelo, pero su cuerpo estaba en un puesto distinto al de Issei.

Boku wa itsu kara koko ni mogurikonda n da?

(¿Desde cuándo he estado en este lugar?)

Y vemos que abriendo más la escena se nota a Rahab quien estaba un tanto cerca de Cao Cao mientras que se nota a Vali que lentamente se cambia de forma a una especie de ser oscuro mientras se emana una especie de aura en su brazo derecho mientras ataca a Issei revelando que fuera Diodora Astaroth quien le diera ese golpe de gracia.

Kanashimi nante hakidashite mae dake mitereba iin dakke

(Será mejor mirar hacia adelante y poder dejar esa tristeza atrás)

Mediante que Issei siente el ataque de Diodora, el castaño se desespera y suelta una gran bocanada de aire que tenía y comienza a desesperarse para ver que lo que se encuentra a su entorno se envuelve en una especie de un rojo sangre, pero tres manos negras gigantes revelándose como los Cosmic Packs ya iban a tomar al quien los porta para hundirlo más.

Sore ja totemo matomo de irarenai

(Aunque supongo que no tendré la iniciativa)

Y tres luces en esas manos gigantes oscuras comienzan a hundir a Issei aún más profundo sin poder salir de esta situación resignándose a la culpa y perder antes los Cosmic Packs mientras ve que la imagen de sus padres se distancian flotando en el agua pero en el rostro mostraban tristeza.

Subete wo boku ga teki ni mawashite mo hikari wo kasuka ni kanjiterun da

(Aunque pueda dar todo a mis enemigos, puedo sentir una pequeña luz)

Pero se detiene al sentir primero tres manos en su espalda, que son Rias, Asia y Twilight, luego otra que es de su maestro Rean, para que luego más manos le ayuden a empujar, revelando a todos los amigos y conocidos de Issei, parte del sequito de Rias, el de Sona y también varios personajes de altos cargos entre las fracciones incluidas las amigas y diversos conocidos de Twilight.

Soko made yuke sou nara

(Si es posible que vaya tan lejos)

Y entre todos ayudan a Issei quien se encontraba inconsciente en ese momento a salir velozmente desde el agua un tanto profunda en donde se encontraba y se encontraba cerca de las luces del sol que se reflejan desde el cielo se notaban con más fuerza con el punto de vista del castaño.

Iki wo shitakute koko wa kurushikute

(Solo quiero respirar, es muy doloroso aquí estar)

Ya cambiando la escena, vemos a Issei que sale disparado del mar en donde se hundía mientras que daba muchas vueltas en el aire teniendo los ojos cerrados sin saber en dónde había salido se muestra una especie de torbellino que rápidamente se estaba cerrando.

Yami wo miageru dake no boku ja ukabu houhou mo nai DAIBAA

(He estado viendo la oscuridad, como si fuera un buzo sin poder flotar)

Ya abriendo los ojos, da una vuelta rápida en el aire para ver a la distancia que en lugar que se encontraba sin algún movimiento raro y se nota a una persona que se hundía lentamente.

Iki o shite mite

(Tan sólo quiero respirar)

Y esa persona resulta ser él mismo quien estaba con los ojos cerrados pero en su rostro se mostraba una sonrisa pero poco a poco se muestra que se cambia a otra persona quien porta una armadura entre colores negro y rojo, ahora la cámara muestra que el Boosted Gear lo activo el castaño mientras que se muestra en un perfil izquierdo del Sekiryuutei una mirada de determinación al ver como su enemigo se culmina de hundir en el agua finalmente hasta su rostro quien revelándose finalmente como Skeith.

Tada no shiawase ni kidzuitara mou nido to oborenai yo

(Si sólo pueda sentir un poco de esa felicidad, entonces nunca más volveré a hundirme)

Y dentro del agua, Skeith muestra sus tres ojos mientras prepara su guadaña haciendo que Issei tome una velocidad mayor en su caída y suelte un grito de batalla mientras que el Boosted Gear brilla con el aura del dragón más las tres auras de los Cosmic Packs y pareciera dar una especie de golpe hacia su enemigo y adentrándose al mar, diversas burbujas de aires se muestra mientras que un gran destello de luz hace que la pantalla se vuelva en blanco haciendo aparecer el logo de la serie culminando la canción.

* * *

-Odio hacer los encargos.- Ise tenía en sus manos unas bolsas de compras, le había tocado hacer las compras para la cena de hoy ya que Venelana estaba de cariñitos con su maestro… ¿Por qué la vida es así?

-¡No estés triste I-nii, aquí está tu linda imouto!- Pinkie acompañaba al castaño en llevar las bolsas ya que habían comprado mucho, además que ella quería pasar tiempo con él.

Había pasado un día desde lo de Diadora y los ánimos estaban al tope. Todos los que vieron lo que el sujeto trató de hacer para tener a Asia y que además insultó a Ise hizo que se gane el odio eterno de todos. El entrenamiento se había reforzado y ahora todos ayudaban para que el grupo Gremory patee el trasero de ese idiota presumido.

Ise por su lado ha estado con jaquecas leves, eso era raro. Tal vez debe tomar clases de control de la ira ya que últimamente está muy volátil, le pedirá a Twilight el libro que usó para calmar sus ataques de ira.

-Rias-chan y Twily se preocupan por ti.- Pinkie miró al castaño con preocupación.- Temen que por lo reciente dejes que esos tres…

-No hay nada de que preocuparse, esos 3 han estado muy callados.- Ise notaba que ese comportamiento era extraño, ahora solo le hablaban de vez en cuando y siempre eran Beta y Gamma, Alfa por alguna razón estaba callado.- Todo estará bien Pinkie, no te preocupes.

-Claro que me preocupo, eres mi Onii-chan, tal vez sólo de cariño, pero aún así.- Pinkie se detuvo con una expresión triste.- Si algo te pasa…Twily, Rias-chan, todos estarán muy tristes… yo también.

Ise suspiró al ver a la chica con ese ánimo, ella no era así pero mostraba lo preocupada que estaba por él, acarició su cabeza cosa que le sacó una risita a Pinkie para luego ver una máquina expendedora.

-Deja de preocuparte por temas así, hablaré con esas dos para que se calmen también.- Ise se acercó a la máquina y…- ¿Deseas una?

-Una de naranja.- la chica tenía mucha sed, estar triste y preocupada la ponía así.

Ise asintió y puso el dinero en la máquina, en segundos las bebidas ya estaban para ser tomadas, cuando se agachó suspiró al ver que…

-¿En serio?- En el cuello de Ise había una vara de combate, justo en la zona yugular. El que la tenía era…- Que raro humor tienes Bikou.

-Jajaja, veo que te has vuelto confiado Sekiryuutei, bajar la guardia cuando…- el youkai no terminó su frase ya que una daga de hielo estaba en su cuello- ¿Are?

-Quita tus sucias manos del cuello de mi Onii-chan.- el tono de voz de Pinkie era frío como el hielo, ella sólo se ponía así cuando alguien querido a ella era amenazado.- Ahora.

-¡Está bien, sólo ten cuidado con eso!- Bikou alejó la vara del cuello de Ise quien sonreía divertido.- Bajaste la guardia sabiendo que esto iba a pasar.

-Culpable.- Bikou gruño molesto, hablando de humores extraños.- ¿Qué haces aquí Bikou? Creí que estaban de camino a China.

-Eso es porque me está acompañando.- de la esquina de la calle, salió alguien conocido para Ise quien no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo.- ¿Cómo has estado mi rival?

-Vali.- Ise notó que al lado de él estaba Merlina con un… ¿Muñeco flotante?- Veo que también te han pasado cosas raras en tus viajes.

-Mucho a decir verdad.- Vali se acercó a Ise con Merlina siguiéndole el paso.- Te has vuelto más fuerte.

-Lo mismo digo de ti, se nota por el aura que emanas.- Ambos chocaron puños, signo de su rivalidad.- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Bueno...- Vali iba a hablar cuando de pronto, una chica de cabello rosa apareció en su cara ante su sorpresa.- ¿Pero qué…?

-¿Tú eres… Vali?- el joven asintió sin miramientos y al hacerlo, Pinkie sonrió para luego...- ¡Sé mi novio!

El silencio reinó en el lugar unos segundos, Ise y Ddraig contuvieron la risa que se querían dar, Bikou tenía la cara desencajada, está chica si que era directa, mientras que Merlina tenía un tic en el ojo y Teepo con la quijada en el suelo… el que si reaccionó fue…

{¡Jajajaja, que chica tan directa! ¡Me agrada, es la primera persona a parte de tu familia que te ha dejado idiota!}- Albión rio sin contenerse mientras Vali aún procesaba lo ocurrido.

-¿Qué…?- Pinkie notó que el chico estaba confundido por lo que replanteo su acercamiento.

-¡Nueva estrategia!- Pinkie se calmó, tomó aire…- ¡Un gusto, soy Pinkamena Diane Pie, Pinkie para los amigos, amiga y hermana de cariño de I-nii, elegida por el elemento de la Risa y vuelvo a mi petición! ¡Sé mi novio!- Como en la primera reacción, Vali no sabía que decir. Nunca había conocido a una chica tan directa…

-¡Jajaja, deberías ver tu cara! ¡Le tomaré una foto para mandársela a Grayfia!- Ise sacó su celular para tomar la dicha foto pero…

-¡No digas idioteces!- Vali reaccionó al fin para luego ver a la chica.- ¡Y tú, estás demente si crees voy a decir que sí!

-¡Oh, no esperaba que dijeras que sí!- Todas la miraron confusos.- ¡Hice esto para darte a conocer que mi objetivo es hacerte mi novio y te aseguro que serás tú quien me pida que iniciemos algo!- Vali, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, perdió la paciencia.

-¿¡Estás loca!?

-¡Difícil de convencer… me gustas más!- Todos veían con una gota de sudor como Pinkie Pie logró hacer lo que muchos creyeron imposible, sacar a Vali de quicio. Merlina por su lado miraba con celos la escena, como detesta no ser tan habladora.

-¡Minuto!- Teepo interrumpió lo que estaba sucediendo.- ¡No puedes venir así como así y pedirle eso a alguien, es inmoral!- el muñeco hablaba más por su amiga Merlina que por la situación en sí aunque la maga agradecía el apoyo de Teepo, él iba a apoyar a su amiga contra viento y marea, contra el cosmos, contra…

-¡Oooooh, un muñeco que habla… Qué bonito!- la sincera respuesta de Pinkie lo tomó desprevenido.- ¡Mira ese color, esos ojos, esa boca! ¡Eres perfecto!- Teepo pestañeó varias veces para luego…

-¡Buuuuaaaah!- el muñeco empezó a llorar a mares ante la confusión del resto.- ¡Al fin alguien me trata bien, todos me tratan mal, incluso Merlina me regaña cada vez que trato de ayudar, buuuaaahh!- Teepo lloró más mientras los mencionados se sintieron un poco culpables.

-Pobrecito, ven con mamá Pinkie…- La chica tomo al muñeco y lo puso en sus pechos.- Ya, ya, todo va a estar bien.- mientras ella acariciaba la cabeza del muñeco, hizo que sus pechos sean más visibles ante la sorpresa de los varones y la envidia de Merlina que tras comparar los suyos con los de Pinkie, era una tabla de planchar. Para colmo de los males, Teepo parece estar a gusto ahí.

-Muñeco traidor…- la maga suspiró molesta por tremenda traición mientras Bikou se acercaba a la chica.

-Oye, sabes que… ¡Of!- un codazo de Pinkie en el estomago le sacó el aire.- Pero… no dije nada…

-Lo sé pero los payasos como tú me caen mal.- Pinkie miró a Bikou sin emoción alguna.- Y no, nunca iré contigo a una cita.- la respuesta de la chica fue clara y concisa.

El Youkai trató de argumentar que no era así, aunque sí lo era, mientras Merlina trataba de recuperar a Teepo de los brazos de Pinkie pero el muñeco estaba bien cómodo ahí, con su dueña él nunca tendría esta comodidad y Esdeath era un aburrida, debe ser por eso que Vali no le hace y eso sumado a su actitud coqueta peor.

Vali miraba todo con una duda enorme ¿Qué clase de chica era esa? No negaba que la petición lo tomo desprevenido pero aún así no negaba que si tomaba el aspecto general y todo, era una chica muy linda. Para muchos será sorpresa pero Vali no niega en ver la belleza femenina, él mismo admite que Esdeath es bella pero su carácter coqueto lo saca de cuadro y la aleja ya que su paciencia no soporta esa clase de acercamientos, con Merlina la cosa era distinta ya que la maga es muy tímida y es Teepo quien toma ahora la palabra en más de una ocasión. Seekvaria las cosas eran más fáciles ya que ambos crecieron juntos pero el tiempo que han tenido en contacto ya no es tanto.

Ahora viene esta chica Pinkie para pedirle de la nada que sea su novio y que para colmo ella decía que él en el futuro sería él quien se lo pida de nuevo ¿Está loca?

-Sé lo que estás pensando y no, no está loca.- Ise se paró a un lado del Hakuryuukou.- Es sólo que es muy enérgica y directa con lo que dice, además que es raro ver que muestre un interés en un chico que vaya más allá de la amistad.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- Vali notó que Ise endureció la mirada.- ¿Le paso algo en el pasado?

-Un chico que decía estar enamorado de ella le hizo bullying cuando era más niña.- esas palabras sorprendieron a Vali y lo hicieron ver a la chica quien seguía discutiendo con esos dos.

-Con que ella también sufrió de…- Ise escuchó eso último pero no entendió a que se refería.- En fin, es una chica que espero no ver demasiado.

-Jejeje, eso dices al inicio pero tras conocerla más te hará decir lo contrario… eso sí, si le haces algún tipo de daño, me las pagarás.- Ise miró serio a Vali quien alzó una ceja al no entender su actitud por la chica.- Es como una hermanita para mí por lo que deseo que no sufra y que sea feliz, se lo merece.

-Como sea.- Vali no pudo evitar pensar en las similitudes con ella y a pesar de todo, ella seguía sonriendo como si nada.- A lo que vine a hablar.- Vali miró a Ise con seriedad.- Oí que el próximo oponente de Rias es Diadora Astaroth.

-No pierdes el tiempo ¿Eh?- Ise sonrió al decir eso pero se puso serio de inmediato.- Así es, el próximo oponente de Rias es ese sujeto.

-Hmph, el tipo no es lo que aparenta ser.- El Sekiryuutei miró a su rival con duda.- No sé si lo ha demostrado pero el tipo odia a los dragones, los considera seres que no deben existir porque son libres en sus ideas y acciones.

-Ya lo noté, créeme que si no fuera por Rias hace rato le hubiera roto la cara a ese tipo y que además trata de que Asia…

-Lo que temí, esto no se lo he dicho a nadie excepto a Sirzches pero hay rumores de que ese tipo es un bastardo que sólo busca mujeres de cierta clase para satisfacer sus deseos más viles.- Ise miró a Vali con horror.- Sí, yo también puse esa cara…

-Entonces ¿Hay algo más de lo que me deba cuidar?- Vali asintió para luego cruzarse de brazos.

-No es oficial pero muchos han notado que el tipo se hizo más fuerte en muy poco tiempo, según lo que oí ahora es más fuerte que Rias y eso no era así hasta hace poco, nadie se hace tan fuerte de la noche a la mañana a menos que sea un ser como nosotros que tiene enormes potenciales, cosa que él no tiene.- Ise no dijo nada ante la acusación del demonio.- Mi consejo, vigila cualquier acción el día del Rating Game y no bajes la guardia. Y ten cuidado aún dentro de lo que puede suceder, no confíes en los extraños al grupo. La Khaos Brigade está incrementando su influencia en las facciones y no sorprende que más traidores aparezcan.

-Tendré cuidado, gracias por la información Vali.- El peliplata dio una sonrisa leve por el agradecimiento.- Le diré al resto que mandas saludos.

-Y que les deseo suerte.- Ambos volvieron a chocar puños para que el demonio mire a sus compañeros.- ¡Ya nos vamos, Merlina prepara el círculo de transporte!

-S-Si…- la chica fue con el demonio mientras Teepo se quejaba, no se quería alejar de su nueva amiga.

-Veo que al fin acabamos con lo que… ¡Woah!- Bikou calló a suelo tras ser empujado por Pinkie.

-¡Espera! ¡Al menos dime cuando nos volveremos a ver!- Vali no dijo nada y siguió caminando.- ¡Recuerda mis palabras, haré que me pidas ser tu novia!- El último grito de la chica sólo recibió por respuesta el silencio de Vali, él y el grupo desaparecieron del lugar a los segundos.

-Vaya Pinkie, no te creí del porte de chicas de ser muy directas cuando quieres a un chico.- Ise miró a la chica quien sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Bueno, yo no soy como el resto. Si deseo que alguien me note y capte mis intenciones entonces debo de decirlo desde el inicio y así me verán como lo que soy y podré mostrarme.- Pinkie se rasco la nuca al decir eso.- No soy como Rarity o Twily en ese rubro de actuar tímidas pero…

-Entiendo y créeme, has por lo menos llamado su atención en un cierto punto.- Ise notó como la chica sonreía contenta por lo que dijo. Ambos retomaron su camino sólo para que Rias llame a Ise indicando que ella y Twilight seguían el club analizando y hablando de unas cosas y pide que las vaya a recoger, que como novio ese es parte de su deber.

Pinkie le dijo que ella llevaría las cosas a casa y que no se preocupe, que la cena estará lista para cuando llegue. El Sekiryuutei aceptó la oferta de la chica para luego ir a recoger a sus novias pero con lo que Vali le dijo aún en su cabeza.

-Debo de avisarle a Azazel y a mi maestro por si acaso.- Ise siguió caminando.- No puedo creer que Vali vino hasta aquí sólo para decirme eso.

[Nunca lo demuestra pero se preocupa por los que él considera cercanos, tú y el resto entran en esa categoría, aunque en tu caso es más por la rivalidad]- Ddraig le habló a su poseedor quien asintió a lo dicho.- [Es un chico extraño]

-Ni que lo digas.- Ddraig rio ligeramente al oír la respuesta del joven.- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

[Nada, es sólo que tú tampoco eres alguien común]- Ise se sintió ligeramente ofendido por lo dicho.- [Lo dije antes pero lo volveré a decir, de entre todos los Sekiryuutei tú eres el único que me ha tratado como un amigo mientras vives, el resto sólo me hablaba cuando quería poder o similares]

-Lo sé pero creo que es lo que has hecho por mí cuando era niño lo que me ha hecho valorarte más Ddraig, tendremos nuestras diferencias y todo pero me alegro de tenerte a mi lado, eres un gran amigo y compañero.

[Lo mismo digo compañero, lo mismo digo]- Ambos quedaron en silencio tras eso pero no por eso significaba menos, ambos apreciaban al otro y no dudan en el lazo que tienen entre ellos.

* * *

-¿En serio vino hasta aquí sólo para decir eso?- Rias preguntó eso mientras caminaba con Ise y Twilight a casa.- No cambia, bien pudo saludar en persona…

-Ya sabes cómo es, le gusta mantener el perfil bajo.- Ise notó como Twilight reía discretamente.- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Oh nada, sólo que me parece divertido la forma en la que Pinkie ha mostrado sus intenciones.- Twilight siguió riendo mientras Ise y Rias se vieron contagiados.

-Bueno, espero que este preparada para hacerle frente a Onee-sama, ella es muy sobreprotectora con Vali.- Rias esperaba en verdad que Pinkie no se gane la ira de Grayfia.

-Conociendo a Pinkie, lo estará.- Twilight sabía como era su amiga y cuando quería algo, luchaba hasta tenerlo.- Pero lo que dijo es preocupante, si es así…

-Hay que hacer que investiguen y que busquen indicios de lo que Diadora ha estado haciendo.- Ise se notaba serio al decir eso y que además…- De ningún modo podemos bajar la guardia con ese tipo.

Ambas asintieron, no podían bajar la guardia mucho menos ahora que esta información estaba en su poder, Rias mandará un informe a su hermano para que sepa de la situación y tome cualquier medida, si Diadora está metido en esto será un golpe fuerte para la nobleza del inframundo. Tras lo de Rahab, ya nadie confía en ellos y si una de las casas que generó un Maou se ve metida en esto, equivaldría a un desastre tanto político como de imagen ante el resto.

-Yo sólo deseo descansar un poco, las cosas de la escuela más ayudar a Rias con las estrategias del Rating Game y los textos antiguos y sus traducciones me están dejando agotada.- Que días tan pesados…

-Lamento eso Twilight pero gracias por tu ayuda.- la pelirroja en verdad estaba agradecida con Twilight por la ayuda, gracias a ella había logrado idear nuevas estrategias y demás, de paso se han acercado más y se están llevando de maravilla, ya lidiaban mejor lo de compartir.

Twilight asintió a las palabras de su amiga mientras Ise suspiraba al ver a esas dos llevarse tan bien, mujeres. Al llegar a casa…

-Ara, bienvenido Ise.- cuando llegaron a la sala, se encontraron con una imagen que ninguno esperó.

Akeno estaba vestida como una Sacerdotisa pero no una Sacerdotisa común, sino como una sexi sacerdotisa. Ise se quedó idiota al ver eso ya que el traje le quedaba a la medida y perfecto.

-Oh, que bueno que llegaste Ise-kun.- Raynare fue la siguiente en aparecer solo que…

La caído tenía puesto un traje de cuero que dejaba poco a la imaginación, Ise hizo esfuerzos para no ver los pezones que se lograban ver… que dicha… un minuto…

-¿¡Qué significa esto!?- Ise pregunto eso mientras se tomaba la nariz para evitar un derrame nasal.

-Simple I-nii, es una reunión de disfraces.- Pinkie apareció vestida como una conejita playboy…

-¡Pinkie, eso que llevas es…!

-Hecho por mí.- Rarity apareció en escena con el resto, llevaba puesto un disfraz de una mujer de la época medieval con clase, hasta abanico tenía en mano.- Al principio me rehusé a la idea pero tras ver mis frutos…

-A mí me gusta.- Xenovia andaba con un uniforme escolar tipo marinera.

Todos estaban metidos en esto, disfraces de sacerdotisas, enfermeras, etc.. ¿Qué estaba pasando en esta casa?

-¿Nos vemos bien senpai nya?

-Si, respondenos Ise nya.

Koneko y Kuroka estaban vestidas como sacerdotisas también pero usaban sus atributos felinos para dar mayor impacto.

[Ahora entiendo porque el tema de las chicas gato impacta tanto en la sociedad humana, eso es mortal]

 _-¡No ayudas Ddraig!-_ Ise siguió tratando de evitar una hemorragia pero ver a Akeno y Ray acercarse lo hacía más difícil.

-¿Qué te parece Ise?- Akeno abrazó uno de sus brazos.

-Si, danos tu opinión.- Ray hizo lo mismo con el otro brazo.

Ese acto lo puso más nervioso, sentir los pechos de ambas era malo, muy malo. Debía hacer algo porque de lo contrario esas dos van a…

- **Ustedes…** \- Muy tarde.

Ise pasó a ver que tanto Rias como Twilight se mostraban furiosas, el aura que rodeaba a cada una era prueba suficiente. Mientras eso pasaba, ambas chicas que estaban cerca a Ise sonreían desafiantes…adiós paz.

-¿Qué creen que hacen, Akeno, Ray?- Rias trataba de sonar calmada pero su tono de voz la traiciona.

-Nada en verdad, sólo pasar tiempo con Ise.- Ray solo sonrió al decir eso.

-Cierto, ahora si nos disculpan…están siendo unas molestias.

A las palabras de Akeno, se sintió como el ambiente se congeló y las expresiones de Twilight y Rias eran de ira absoluta, expresiones que le dieron miedo hasta al más valiente.

-¡Rarity! ¿¡Dónde están los demás disfraces!?- Twilight gritó en voz de mando y al ver que no le respondían.- ¿¡Dónde!?

-¡En el segundo piso, en la primera puerta Twilight-sama!- Aki y Kaori respondieron por miedo mientras el resto asentía.

Demonio y humana no perdieron tiempo en subir mientras el resto respiraba con más tranquilidad.

-Vaya, nunca creí que Twilight podría dar tanto miedo.- Ayane se limpió el sudor en la frente.- Es cosa mía o parecía que su cabello empezaba generar humo…

-No lo es, es bueno que no llegamos a eso…- Rainbow habló con nervios mientras Fluttershy se escondía tras ella.- Ya ya, ya pasó…

-Que miedo…- la pobre chica no paraba de temblar mientras que…

-Esto es culpa de esas dos, a pesar del acuerdo que se dio siguen con sus intenciones y es más porque quieren ver a esas dos perder los papeles.- Ravel usaba una especie de disfraz de pavo real.- Buen diseño Rarity.

-Gracias querida.

-Pero ¿Está bien que dejemos las cosas así?- Fay notó que esas dos seguían tratando de poner nervioso a Ise quien tras la sorpresa inicial logró tomar algo de control pero aún así se le notaba más que nervioso.

-Ahm, creo que ya no habrá que preocuparse por eso.- Aj señaló las escaleras para mostrar a…

-¿¡Rias!? ¿¡Twily!?- Ise gritó incrédulo al ver a ambas chicas.

Rias estaba usando un traje de diablita sexi de color rojo con sus alas mostrándose que le daba un toque más sensual y lindo. Twilight por su lado estaba usando un uniforme de profesora ajustado mientras llevaba sus lentes puestos. Mientras Rias se mostraba confiada, Twilight se mostraba algo nerviosa pero firme al mismo tiempo para no dejarse vencer ante la vergüenza.

-Ise~ ¿Te gusta lo que ves?- Rias se acercó a él de manera sensual, el chico sintió que el cerebro dejó de funcionar por un segundo.

-S-Si, Ise… sé que te gusta cuando uso lentes.- Twilight daba lo mejor de sí para mostrar su posición como novia, era más difícil de lo que pensó y más ahora que debe de dejar su vergüenza y timidez a un lado….las cosas que hace por amor.

-Ahm, yo…- Ise trato de decir algo, odiaba admitir que Rias se vea tan sexi con ese traje pero también odiaba que Twilight se vea tan tierna cuando trata de poner un aura de seriedad y madurez…

Akeno y Ray al ver que ya no tenían la atención de Ise, de inmediato fueron al segundo piso y tras unos segundos volvieron usando trajes de baño muy reveladores. Rias y Twilight de inmediato decidieron hacer lo mismo. Rias usaba un bikini rojo y Twilight uno morado…

-¿¡Tratan de matarme!?- Ise ya tenía sangre en la nariz, esto era ridículo. De seguir así morirá por una hemorragia nasal, que patético.

[Si eso sucede, serías la burla de los Sekiryuutei pasados y futuros]- Ddraig dio su opinión mientras veía el cuerpo de las chicas.- [Hmm, diría que cada una tiene sus atributos pero la opinión la darás tú cuando…]

 _-No sigas…-_ Ise trató de alejar la idea de su mente…

-¡Esto no ha terminado Akeno!- Rias volvió al cuarto para cambiarse mientras..

-¡Eso sí que no, yo mostraré algo mejor que Rias!- Akeno fue tras la pelirroja.

-¡Deja que las adultas jueguen niña!- Raynare se burló del busto de Twilight que si bien no era poco, era menor entre las 4.

-¡El busto no lo es todo!- Twilght fue hacia el cuarto seguida de Raynare.

-No sé que decir a esta imagen…- Ravel miraba con pena ajena lo acontecido.

-Y yo tomaba a Twilight como alguien más seria.- Xenovia rio ligeramente al ver como la chica se prestaba al circo.

-Yo me alegro que todas se lleven bien.

-Asia ¿Dónde estás mirando?- Rainbow miraba sin expresión a Asia mientras suspiraba.- Este lugar es un manicomio.

-Sabíamos en lo que nos metíamos Rainbow.- Rarity suspiró al decir mientras…

-¡Le mostraré a Ise que soy mejor que tú Rias!

-¡Eso ni lo sueñes…! Un minuto ¿¡Con qué derecho llamas a mi novio así como así!?

-¿¡Qué tiene de malo!? ¡Ise! ¡Ise! ¡Ise! ¡Ise! ¡Rias-baka!

-¡Akeno cabeza hueca, esto no lo perdono!

La discusión entre Rias y Akeno era muy infantil pero no era nada nuevo, en cambio la otra…

-¡Ponte a un lado pecho plano!

-¡Prefiero mil veces ser pecho plano que una cabeza hueca como tú!

-¿¡A quién llamas cabeza hueca, maga de quinta!?

-¡A ti caída de octava categoría, que no sabe que más hacer para que un chico te mire que usar esos melones de grasa que tienes!

-¡Maldita, nadie se burla de mis bellos pechos!

La discusión entre Twilight y Raynare era algo más fuerte porque hasta insultos había. Ise sabía que Twilight era muy temperamental pero no creyó que Raynare lograría sacar ese lado de su novia. Todas se mostraban impresionadas al oír los gritos de Twilight y sus insultos. Pero había una duda general ¿Significa que se llevan bien o mal?

-Senpai, tenga…- Koneko le dio al joven un pañuelo para que se limpie la nariz, este agradeció el gesto de su kouhai aunque eso explica porque se estaba mareando…

….

-El Rating Game es en unos días, que rápido pasa el tiempo.- Xenovia jugaba cartas con Pinkie, Ayane, Kuroka y Aj.- ¿Quién tiene un 5?

-Ten…- la kunoichi le entregó la carta a la chica para sacar otra.- Ratas… A ver, te toca Kuroka.- La chica asintió a las palabras de Ayane que ponía una carta en mesa.

-Nya…. A ver….- Kuroka sacó otra carta.- Agh…-El Joker… que mala suerte… la Nekomata se dio un golpe con la mesa en la frente, no se tuvo que saber para entender que ella estaba al fondo.

Todos esperaban a que las cosas se calmen arriba ya que los gritos aún se escuchaban con algunas cosas que caían al suelo de casualidad o apropósito.

-Me sorprendió ver que Twilight actuó así.- Fluttershy jugaba con Kurama mientras Asia acariciaba la cabeza de Rasei. La rubia se notaba feliz de ver a su dragón tan tranquilo, al menos esta vez no volaba por ahí para romper algo…

-Ya conoces a Twilght, puede ser muy madura en unas cosas pero infantil cuando se lo propone.- Aj sacó otra carta para luego arrugar la frente.- Paso.

-Me alegro de ver que todas se lleven bien pero por favor, no hagan esto de nuevo… es malo para mi presión arterial.- Ise estaba sentado con una bolsa de hielo en la cara, no se sentía bien.- Agh, tengo jaqueca.

-¿Unas aspirinas Ise-sama? Debe de relajarse y dejar de ser tan pervertido.- El castaño asintió a las palabras de Fay pero sintió la punzada a esas palabras, ella sabía de ese lado suyo… todo esto mientras Koneko y Ravel jugaban entre ellas con sus 3DS.

-¿Desde cuándo tienen…?

-No esperabas que serías el único con nuevos juguetes ¿No?- Aki miraba en su celular una tienda virtual de ropa.- Oh, esta blusa es bonita… ¿Tú qué dices Rarity?

-Hmmm, puedo darle un toque mejor…- la chica sonaba confiada en sus palabras para luego chasquear los dedos.- ¡Tengo-una-idea!- la chica saco de la nada un cuaderno y un lápiz para empezar a hacer unos bosquejos.

-Y ya entró en su modo glamour.- Rainbow estaba echada en el sillón con una revista en la cara.- ¡Tengo hambre!

-Como todas Dashie…- Pinkie tomo otra carta para luego sonreír.- Se acabó ¡Escalera Real!

-¿¡QUÉ!?- las 4 jugadoras vieron con horror las cartas de Pinkie para luego lanzar las cartas al aire, habían perdido… de nuevo.

-¿¡Qué probabilidades hay de que saque esa mano 3 veces seguidas!?- Ayane no se lo creía.

-Es Pinkie, no hay gran ciencia.- Rarity seguía en lo suyo mientras unos reían y otros suspiraban.- Tal vez si uso este color…

-Ya me acostumbre en ver los momentos Randoms de Pinkie y hasta son muy divertidos.- Kaori suspiró al ver que el sonido del estomago de Rainbow la interrumpió.- ¿En serio?

-No me culpes, culpa a esas 4 que siguen discutiendo y por ellas no hay comida aún.- Rainbow dio su queja cuando…

-Hola a todos, espero que…. ¿Por qué usan disfraces y por qué escucho los gritos de Rias, Akeno, Raynare y Twilight arriba?- Sona llegó a casa tras acabar unas discusiones con su grupo con Irina que paso el día ayudando a la demonio en unas cosas.

-Parece que las peleas no paran.- Irina miró a todos lados en busca de cierta persona.- ¿Y Venelana-san?

-Aquí.- La mujer apareció con Rean a su lado desde la cocina.- Lamento la tardanza pero trataba una nueva receta que Ross-chan me recomendó.- La mujer sonreía mientras Rean no se veía muy bien, se notaba que fue mucho ensayo y error.- ¿Y mi hija y…?

-Creo que los gritos de allá arriba hablan por si solos.- Rean notó que los gritos seguían y seguían.

Venelana suspiró y empezó a subir las escaleras, de ningún modo su cena hecha con tanto esmero se iba a arruinar por la discusión infantil de esas 4. Muchos ya le daban el pésame a esas 4, que las deidades se apiaden de sus almas.

-Veo que al fin comeremos.- Pinkie guardó sus ganancias mientras el resto asentía.- Ahora que lo pienso ¿Y Ross-chan?

-En su habitación, ha tenido más de una entrevista de trabajo y está exhausta. Además que tuvo que limpiar la cocina tras ser usada por Sona.- la chica bajó la cabeza apenada por las palabras de Rean.- Oh bueno, ahora vamos a… ¿Ise, que te pasa?

-Tengo jaquecas…- el castaño habló cansado, mejor se va a dormir temprano. El grito de piedad de las 4 chicas le hizo levantarse rápidamente.- Pero primero voy a comer lo que Venelana-san hizo con tanto amor.- Ni loco iba a ir en contra de la mujer.

-Claro…- Rean ya sabía que Venelana estaba regañando a esas 4, gracias a Dios que ella está aquí o este lugar sería la locura.- Por cierto, esto me lo acaba de decir Azazel.- Todos lo miraron con atención.- El grupo de Rias tendrá un entrevista televisiva mañana así como el tuyo Sona.

-¿¡Una entrevista!?- Todos se mostraron sorprendidos al oír eso, parece que las cosas cambian de ritmo.

* * *

Mientras esto pasaba, Asia tenía varias cosas en la cabeza, una era lo sorprendente que cambió su vida en menos de unos cuantos meses. Cuando fue expulsada de la Iglesia nunca pensó que su vida se volvería más alegre.

Tenía amigos, amigos de verdad y no personas que la veían como una santa, si bien al inicio tuvo miedo ahora se alegraba del rumbo que tomó su vida, porque así pudo conocer a Rias, Xenovia, Irina…a todos. Ise sin duda era un caso extraño, cuando lo conoció tuvo miedo de él pero con el día a día no pudo evitar acercarse a él y verlo como un buen amigo y un hermano hasta cierto grado pero recientemente siente que eso ha cambiado más desde que él regreso de esa isla…está segura de lo que es sentimiento pero por ahora dejará las cosas como están, primero quiere aclarar varias cosas en su mente y además que le gusta como están las cosas ahora. A pesar de lo que Diadora diga o le proponga, no abandonará a sus seres queridos ya que ellos son los que le han mostrado la dicha de vivir en verdad.

Si Dios aún la puede escuchar, le ruega que eso nunca cambie.

* * *

-Lamento informar las cosas de este modo Sirzches, estúpido sistema de comunicación barato.- Azazel le dio una patada a la mesa para que esta se deje de mover, debe llamar a un especialista en interiores.- Es sobre algo que Fie logró encontrar en la zona donde la enviaste y tras toda la información que obtuvo, consiguió una que me ha dejado impactado.

 _-¿Así, cuál?-_ Sirzches se mostraba serio.

-Tiene que ver con la muerte misteriosa del heredero de Glaysa-Labolas y el incremento de poder de Diadora Astaroth que se ha estado rumoreando estos días, al parecer hay una relación.

 _-Así que es como lo pensé, aún tras lo de Rahab los de clase noble siguen con sus estupideces.-_ Sirzches de mostraba furioso al ver que aún quedan basuras que botar y descubrir.

-Lo que Fie descubrió no es claro, sólo trozos de evidencia pero si añadimos a la advertencia que tu hijo dio, no podemos hacernos los de la vista gorda y más si hay traidores entre nosotros.- Azazel suspiró deprimido.- Sumado a un evento con uno de mis amigos, me siento deprimido.

- _Jaja, escuché que uno de los líderes de Grigori se casó._ \- Azazel contuvo las lágrimas que querían salir.- _Vamos, no es tan malo._

-Lo dice el que está casado con una bella mujer. Malditos traidores, se divertían con mujeres de otras facciones a mis espaldas… ¡Mierda! ¡Incluso ese miserable de Rean no sólo ha conseguido una sino tres bellas mujeres en menos de un mes! ¿¡Acaso soy el único que sigue soltero!?- Sirzches no dijo más, aún más sabiendo que su madre era una de esas mujeres… oh bueno, si ella es feliz él también.

 _-En vez de quejarte deberías empezar a buscar una buena mujer, de seguro está más cerca de lo que crees._

-No quiero, soy un tipo que vive por sus intereses… hay m-mujeres de sobra.- el Maou negó con la cabeza la actitud del caído, si sólo alzara la vista se daría cuenta de que hay una mujer que vale la pena a su lado.

 _-Como quieras. Ahora con respecto al plan, dejaré este a tu cargo y al de Rean…Y por favor, el día del Rating Game, permite que Ise-kun y los demás ayuden a mi hermana._

-Ese era el plan, Ise no estará tranquilo si lo dejamos al margen y últimamente siento que su ira no es muy controlable, mejor es dejarla salir y que cierto demonio sea víctima de ella.

* * *

 _Muerte y destrucción, eso era lo que se veía. Los gritos de las personas de toda edad y género se escuchaban. Era raro, se sentía el aire de muerte pero no había nada más que una sombra, una que seguía a cada ser sin distinción._

 _Eso era la muerte, el fin de algo pero también el inicio de algo, una paradoja en cierta manera, no deseada pero necesaria. El que es la primera Fase, el que inicia la Onda Maldita ¿Qué camino recorrerá? ¿Negar su sombra y seguir el camino de la destrucción? ¿O aceptarla e iniciar un viaje hacia algo nuevo, hacia su propio Ascenso?_

 _Eso que todos cargamos, eso que nos cuesta aceptar pero que nunca nos deja..._

* * *

Ise abrió los ojos, se vio en la sala tras haber cerrado los ojos mientras esperaba al resto a que esté listo, que sueño tan raro…que extraño, ni siquiera recuerda la mayoría de este. En verdad no entendía ese afán del resto de querer ir al inframundo para ver la entrevista de Rias y los otros. Para su suerte, Sirzches había creado pases para Twilight y el resto para que no vayan por el tren.

-¿Por qué no hizo eso antes con nosotros?- El Sekiryuutei no pudo evitar ver que el Maou era un gran troll.

Mañana era el día del Rating Game y todos se habían preparado para el gran juego. Kiba había mejorado con su X-Pulse, Gasper había desarrollado una mente más estratégica, etc. Pero él no podía evitar sentir que algo andaba mal, no sólo con lo que iba a pasar sino también con él.

Alfa, Beta y Gamma han estado muy callados y eso no le está gustando. Además que por alguna razón la cabeza le duele muy seguido. Cuando noto que todos ya estaban listos y que Kiba y Gasper ya habían llegado sólo se levantó para que se vayan de una buena vez.

Esta entrevista era sólo para el grupo de Rias y Sona, quien iría luego de atender unas cosas, pero por alguna razón pidieron la presencia de Ise y los 6 Elementos de la Armonía también. Por ello, Ray, Ayane, Kuroka, Fay e Irina se quedarían en casa, Ravel dijo que iría a su casa debido a que su familia tiene algo que hablar con ella, parece ser que tiene que ver con Raiser o algo así. Azazel y Rean también fueron invitados pero al parecer será en un programa distinto por lo que no irán con ellos.

No les tomó ni medio segundo trasportarse a través de un círculo de transporte especial para ellos. Al llegar a su destino, se vieron en una especie de cuarto hecho para este tipo de reuniones, Twilight y el resto de las chicas que no sabían de esto se vieron sorprendidas por ciertas similitudes que hay en la sociedad demoniaca con la de los humanos.

-Muchas cosas de la sociedad humana son usadas en el Inframundo actual, eso demuestra la gran influencia que tienen los reencarnados actualmente.

-Aun así, según lo que dijiste Kaori, ellos son tratados como seres de poco valor por los nobles.- La opinión de Twilight hizo que el silencio sea una respuesta.- Sé que con Rias y Sona no es así pero con los demás, deseo ser más precavida.

-Lo principal ahora es que vayamos a…- Rias fue interrumpida por la llegada de los miembros del staff que se veían felices de verlos.- Oh bueno, primero a lo que vinimos…

-Que bueno verlos Rias-sama.- El que parecía ser el jefe del grupo no dudo en mostrar su alegría.- Usted también Sekiryuutei-sama.

-Genial, otro que me trata con títulos.- Ise suspiro aburrido al ver no podía huir de estas cosas.

-Oh, así que ustedes son los famosos Elementos de la Armonía.- Las 6 chicas se sorprendieron al ver que las conocen.

-¿Cómo sabe de eso?- Aj notó que el tipo sonreía por alguna razón.

-Obviamente, son famosas en el inframundo porque ustedes son las 6 representantes de la Isla Alicorn que nos está proporcionando una mejora educativa a los más jóvenes, además que son amigas del Sekiryuutei.- Twilight se sorprendió al oír eso.- Y por la reacción de esta jovencita, noto que ella es la líder.

-¿Pero cómo sabe de…?

-Azazel, el muy bocón de seguro dijo algo.- Akeno negaba con la cabeza.- Se sabe que en el inframundo los chismes nunca son tan secretos.

-Con tal que no sepan de tu relación con Rias y Twilight.- Kiba le susurró al castaño.- ¿Cuándo lo harán público?

-Rias quiere tenerlo en secreto hasta que acaben los Rating Game entre los jóvenes demonios, según ella para no llamar atención no querida.- El rubio asintió para luego oír el grito de Rarity.

-¿¡Seremos entrevistados!?- el jefe del staff asintió a la pregunta, al parecer los habitantes del inframundo desean saber de ellas.- ¡No puede ser y yo en estas fachas!- Rarity se llevó la mano a la frente.- ¡Es-la-peor-cosa-posible!- Al verse lejos de Kiba, se acercó a él para luego dejarse caer mientras este la atrapaba ante la incrédula mirada del resto.

-Ahm… se acostumbran…- Rainbow sonrió con vergüenza mientras el líder del staff se mostraba impresionado por el talento de la chica.

-¿No ha pensado en tener en un programa propio?

-¿¡En serio!?- Rarity volvió a la vida al oír eso pero…

-¡Basta!- Rias detuvo todo el teatro.- No olvidemos a lo que vinimos.

-Es verdad, Rarity…calma tus emociones por favor.- Twilight le llamó la atención a su amiga quien asintió con pena.- Y aléjate de Yuuto-san, lo incomodas.- La portadora del elemento de la Generosidad se alejó avergonzada mientras Kiba reía discretamente.

-No cabe duda que Rarity es una Reina del Drama.- las palabras de Aki hicieron que todas asientan.

En eso, todos empezaron a caminar para empezar la entrevista, si bien unos se mostraban algo tensos como Gasper, Asia y Fluttershy. Otros se mostraban más propensos a simplemente ir con lo que pasaba. Fue en medio del camino que se vieron con una persona que no veían hace tiempo.

-Sairarorg.- Rias se alegró de ver a su primo, usaba la casaca a un lado dándole un aire salvaje y ante la vista de varios, no tenía aperturas en su guardia, listo para cualquier cosa. Al lado de él estaba su "Queen".- Me alegro de verte mejor.

-Igualmente Rias.- Siaraorg paso a ver a todos, había rostros que no reconocía entre ellos, deben ser esas chicas de las que se habla que son embajadoras de los nuevos aliados a la Alianza pero si hubo una cara que reconocía.- Hyoudo Issei.

-Sairaorg.- Ise se acercó al demonio y se dieron un apretón de manos.- Veo que has mejorado tras lo de Rahab.

-Lo de Rahab fue una derrota humillante pero me sirvió para abrir mis ojos y entender que debo de intensificar mis entrenamientos y dejarme de juegos. Además…- el demonio sonrió tras recordar algo.- Esa derrota me dio algo nuevo…

-Tú…- Ise pareció entender a lo que se refería.

-Azazel-san me lo dijo hace unos días, eso explica muchas cosas y me alegro de ver que tú también sabes a que me refiero.- Ise sonrió al escuchar eso.- Por cierto, ellas son…

-Oh sí, Sairarorg ellas son los 6 Elementos de la Armonía y representantes en Kuoh de sus líderes, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity Belle, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie y Applejack.

-Un gusto.- El demonio dio un saludo formal a todas, ellas solo devolvieron el gesto.- Veo que las cosas se pondrán más interesantes por aquí.- Sairaorg miró a Ise con una sonrisa retadora.- Vali siempre fue un gran rival pero tras oír lo que has hecho.- El demonio puso su mano en el hombro del castaño.- Deseo enfrentarte un día de estos, una pelea de poder puro.

Ise sonrió al escuchar eso, muestra de que acepta el reto mientras el resto sólo miraba todo con cuidado al sentir que no se podían meter entre ellos.

-Sairarorg-sama, es hora.- La "Queen" de Sairaorg hizo el recordatorio al demonio quien asintió y se retiró tras despedirse.

-Vaya, no importa las veces que hablemos con él, siempre deja un aire de imponencia a su paso.- Xenovia no pudo evitar el comentario que sin duda era la opinión general de todos.

-Es como tener un león en tu cara, siempre te da esa sensación de estar alerta y no bajar la guardia.- Koneko se limpió el sudor que tenía.- No quisiera lucha contra él en mi nivel actual…

-Pues, yo lo vi como alguien interesante.- todos pasaron a ver a Aj.- ¿Qué?

-Aj, amiga, todos hemos notado que no le quitaste la vista de encima por un segundo.

-¿Y-Y? No significa nada.- La sonrisa de oreja a oreja de Pinkie hizo que la rubia sude frío.- O-Oye, no sonrías así.

-Y pensar que al fin llegaría este día. Que emoción…- Rarity abrazó a su amiga.- ¡Al fin esta ruda chica se muestra interesada en alguien!

-¡No es verdad!- Aj se sonrojo al oír lo que está loca decía.- ¡Ni siquiera lo conozco!

-Yo creo que es lindo que al fin te interese alguien Aj.

-Sí, es muy tierno.

Las palabras de Asia y Fluttershy avergonzaron más a la chica que sólo quería que la tierra se abra y se la trague.

Rias y Twilight rieron al ver eso, se notaba que Aj no sabía afrontar estas cosas pero eso la hacía ver tierna. Ahora era momento de a lo que vinieron.

-Bienvenidos.- La entrevistadora se acercó a los jóvenes tras que ellos ingresaran al estudio, había varios demonios haciendo su trabajo y preparando todo.- Me alegro que estén aquí.

Rias saludó a la mujer para que luego empiecen a aclarar a unos puntos sobre la entrevista con Twilight también diciendo algunas cosas, pidiendo su opinión sobre las preguntas que puede hacer y las que no a sus amigas, obviamente unas se fueron a la basura… sus tres medidas, que estupidez.

-Uuuhhh, estoy nervioso.- Gasper temblaba un poco mientras Ise trataba de calmarlo.

-M-Me quiero ir…

-Vamos Fluttershy, son sólo unas preguntas.- Rainbow parecía normal mientras…

-¿Es necesario tanto maquillaje Rarity-san?- Asia miraba como la chica se daba toques y retoques a una velocidad anormal.

-¡Por supuesto, no todos los días se aparece en televisión!

-Ahm ¿Me prestas el delineador por favor?- Aki recibió el objeto que Rarity no dudo en sacarlo de su bolso.- Gracias.

-A ver, sé que están nerviosos pero no teman. Son sólo unas preguntas.- La mujer se acercó al grupo.- Primero será una entrevista al grupo Gremory, luego a los 6 Elementos de la Armonía y luego al Sekiryuutei Supremo

-¿Quién?- Akeno miró confusa a la mujer.

-Oh, el Sekiryuutei Supremo es el apodo que se la ha dado a Hyoudo Issei. Fue una recomendación por parte de la líder de la isla Alicorn con quien tuvimos una entrevista vía holograma.- Twilight suspiró al oír eso, su maestra no cambia.- Nos contó su hazaña en la isla y que ese apodo le quedaba. Además que es querido por los niños del inframundo por sus hazañas, es un héroe para ellos.

-¿Héroe?- Ise se sorprendió al oír eso, nunca se había visto como uno y…

-Además que las mujeres desean preguntar si está soltero…

-¡Borren esa pregunta!- Rias y Twilight gritaron al escuchar eso, sobra decir que todos vieron a ambas chicas con miedo.

[Sekiryuutei Supremo… me sigue gustando el apodo]- Al parecer Ddraig era el único que disfrutaba de esto.

* * *

El día acabo, las entrevistas se hicieron y vaya que fueron largas. Con Rias y su grupo hicieron preguntas en relación a cada miembro, los varones interesados en las chicas y las mujeres en Kiba, para la ira de Rarity, hubo una mezcla con Gasper pero en fin. Se preguntó sobre sus expectativas para el Rating Game, así como lo que sucedió con Rahab y demás.

Con los Elementos de la Armonía fueron preguntas de un poco de vida personal pero nada profundo, sobra decir que Pinkie se llevó las palmas con sus ocurrencias, como sacando de la nada una baraja de cartas para hacer unos trucos, cosa que Twilight interrumpió para luego pedir disculpas pero que ella es así. Se preguntó sobre sus expectativas con la alianza hecha con ellas y que todas acordaban que era lo mejor para los más jóvenes, que todos tienen derecho de estudiar.

Finalmente fue Ise, las preguntas hacia él fueron… extrañas. No preguntaban mucho sobre él sino sobre su relación con el grupo Gremory, ya que él se metió en el compromiso de Rias con Raiser, su acción en la reunión de jóvenes demonios y si él tuvo algo que ver con la llegada de las 6 chicas a Kuoh, etc…

-Estúpidas entrevistas.- - Ise estaba cerca de la zona de entrenamiento en el sótano ya que tomó un baño antes de irse a dormir, todos ya estaban durmiendo, momento que él aprovecha en usar Oblivion y Oathkeeper para mejorar su uso con ellas. Fue en eso que notó que la puerta de ese lugar estaba abierta, se acercó y pudo ver a Xenovia practicando con una espada de madera.- Practicando tan tarde…

-Ise.- La chica se detuvo al ver al castaño.- Sí, el juego es mañana y…

-¿Qué te atormenta?- la chica se sorprendió al ver que fue descubierta.- Es Kiba ¿No?

-Sí. Detesto admitirlo pero en más fuerte que yo, antes no era así. Cuando lo conocí yo era más fuerte, tal vez a la par pero ahora…tras lograr su Balance Breaker él ha dado pasos agigantados y tras ver tus entrenamientos con él y lo de ser un X-Rounder…me siento, débil.

-Ser un X-Rounder no es un camino fácil Xenovia, debes olvidar muchas cosas para acostumbrarte al nuevo instinto, a mí me costó y me sigue costando. Con Kiba es más sencillo ya que él es más técnico pero el problema yace en que no tiene el poder para dar fuertes contraataques.

-Aun así, siento que de seguir así…me quedaré atrás.- Ise no supo que decir ante esas palabras.

-No sé que te puedo decir para que te sientas mejor pero te repetiré lo que Haou me dijo una vez, sigue tu propio camino, el de nadie más.- La chica pareció sentirse un poco mejor al oír eso.- Date tiempo…

-Si, creo que es mejor así… no debo saturarme.- Xenovia paso a ver al castaño.- ¿Qué planes tienes a futuro Ise?

-No lo sé… mi meta definitiva es lograr una paz firme pero a corto plazo no tengo idea.- Ise suspiró al decir eso.- Por ahora creo que es evitar que algo les pase a mis seres queridos… no lo sé.

-Ya veo… Oye, sobre lo que ha pasado hasta ahora… siento que no he podido disculparme bien con lo que paso esa vez en la piscina.- Ise la miró sonrojado, vaya momento.- Ahora que soy más consciente de la cultura social, veo que en verdad hice algo indebido y te metí en problemas con todas, lo lamento.

-Ya… No importa, no es que me hubiera quejado…- Ise se tapo la boca al decir eso, maldita sea… Miro a Xenovia y notó que ella lo miraba un poco roja pero con una sonrisa.- Yo…

-Je, veo que tal vez aún tengo una oportunidad. Sé que nuestro lazo aún no es tan fuerte como para que me aceptes pero te lo aseguro Ise… un día haré que me veas como una mujer y digna de ser madre de tus hijos.- Ise se atoró con su saliva, esta chica aún tiene la meta de tener hijos con él, no es que la imagen le moleste pero hay pasos a seguir….- Sólo debo ser más fuerte…. No sólo por mí sino por Asia también.- La chica sonrió triste.- Cuando llegue aquí, la llame bruja… hereje, fui horrible con ella y aún así, cuando me volví demonio me llamó amiga… No lo merecía.

-Esa es Asia, siempre mostrando la amabilidad que la hace única.- Ise no duda que la chica hubiera sido una portadora del elemento si hubiera tenido contacto con él, Fluttershy y ella se parecen demasiado.

-Quiero protegerla, es mi amiga y ver como ese tipo la quiere alejar de nosotros es… No voy dejar que él…

-Sé que no lo harás… Eres fuerte Xenovia…. Actúa por lo que deseas hacer, eso te hará más fuerte.- Xenovia miró al joven con sorpresa… Vaya que había cambiado, sonrió al ver la preocupación de él en ella… eso le gustaba y le daba esa sensación rara de nuevo…

-Entiendo Ise.- Xenovia bostezo un poco al decir eso.- Mejor voy a descansar, mañana es el gran día.

-Ve, yo estaré aquí un rato más.- La chica asintió y se levantó para irse, no sin antes darle al castaño un beso en la mejilla.- ¡Hey!

-Considéralo mis gracias por escucharme. Y no temas, a futuro será uno en los labios fufu.- Xenovia le dio un guiño luego de acomodarse el cabello un poco atrás para luego irse y dejando a Ise sorprendido por el acto y con la sensación que de Xenovia sin mechones en la cara era muy linda pero aún así no pudo evitar sonreír, al menos se le veía mejor y eso le alegraba, Xenovia era más linda sonriendo.

Cerró los ojos para tomar un suspiro pero…

 _ **-No lo olvides, estoy aquí… en tu sombra.**_

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa al oír esa voz… ¿Cómo…? Mejor se va a dormir, está oyendo cosas…

* * *

-Es hora, mañana al fin obtendré lo que estoy deseando hace tiempo.- Diadora hablaba para si mismo en sus aposentos.

 _-Lo sabemos pero no olvides lo que debes hacer, por eso es que ye contactamos.-_ Una voz se escuchaba a través de un círculo de comunicación.

-Lo sé y pensar que lograrían robar esta tecnología de esos estúpidos caídos.- Diadora sonrió al decir eso.- No se preocupen, mientras logre mis metas y me ayuden, yo seguiré ayudándoles ya que gracias a ustedes es que tengo este poder.- Diadora miró sus manos.- Con este poder soy invencible.

 _-Sólo no falles, de hacerlo… sabes lo que te pasará.-_ La comunicación se terminó para que el hermano del Belzebub actual bufe por lo último que escuchó.

-Fallar… tonterías. Con este poder no puedo fallar.- en la palma de su mano apareció el símbolo del infinito en color purpura.- Con este poder te haré mía Asia, tras haber acabado con ese mugriento Sekiryuutei…. Jajajajajaja.

* * *

Omake

 **Sekiryuushintei**

-Gggrrr…- Esdeath no se veía nada feliz por alguna razón, obvio dado que según lo que Merlina le comentó, una chica con un peinado estilo algodón de azúcar le pidió a Vali ser su novio… ¡Infamia!

-Mujer… dejar de gruñir y ayuda aquí… Tú también Merlina.- Vali vio a ambas chicas gruñir, el joven solo se sobo el puente de la nariz… malditos sean los celos femeninos, no los entiende.

-Vamos Vali, debes entenderlas y bueno… Ya sabes, las mujeres son incomprensibles.- Teepo habló con calma, él estaba de buen humor… tiene una nueva amiga.

-Admito que fue una reunión interesante pero… esa chica pega duro.- La risa de Arthur hizo que Bikou lo mire furioso.- ¡Deja de reírte cuatro ojos!

-Lo siento…. Oír como fuiste rechazado de ese modo es… Jajajaja…- Sin duda el rubio lo disfrutaba.- Pero volviendo a la seriedad…

{Milagro…}

-¿Seguro de querer hacer eso…? Sabes que hallarte con el Great Red es casi… imposible.- Vali asintió a las palabras de Arthur.

Great Red, el dragón del Apocalipsis, Dragón de Dragones, el True Dragon… La entidad que se dice es la más poderosa del mundo, se dice que su poder era tal que los Demonios de clase Suprema son nada contra él y un Rey Dragón no vale su atención… Un dragón que se alimenta de los sueños, los sueños que uno tiene, que uno imagina, que uno cree… Su fuerza no tiene un límite conocido.

-Sin duda… deseo ver con mis propios ojos al ser más poderoso… mi objetivo final, ese que perseguiré luego de saldar cuentas con Ise y mostrar que soy el Dragón Celestial más poderoso.- Vali tenía una meta y la iba a cumplir…

-Ok… ¿Vamos?- Bikou se paró para luego crear una esfera de energía alrededor de él.

Todos asintieron, iba a ser una búsqueda que tal vez no logre nada pero… Vale la pena intentarlo.

* * *

Insertar canción: Life Goes On (ReMix 2013) [Tv Edit.] – Mica Arisaka

Namida de nijinda kono sora wo miageru tabi

(Cada vez que veo al cielo lleno de lágrimas,)

Vemos a Issei que se encuentra caminando en un gran camino y repentinamente detiene su andar para ver al cielo que está encima como si estuviera siguiéndole sus pasos.

Hakanai aosa ga mune wo shimedzuketeku

(Una inconstante ola azulada hace doler mi pecho)

Mediante que el castaño ve el cielo, de alguna manera siente dolor en su pecho, en exactitud pone su mano derecha en su corazón, pero en su rostro muestra una sonrisa para retomar su camino.

Sadame nara kanashimi no hate made

(Si es el destino, dejaré atrás esos días)

Al mismo tiempo que Issei va caminando al frente de la cámara, detrás del castaño se muestran diversas miradas al pasado, la muerte de sus padres, cuando despertó el Boosted Gear, el entrenamiento con Rean y parte de los ángeles caídos, las batallas que tuvo contra sus diversos enemigos desde Mu hasta la isla Alicorn que estaba con su maestro.

Tatakaitsudzuketa hibi wo ato ni

(Que he estado luchando contra la tristeza hasta el final.)

Pero una fuerte corriente de viento interrumpe los pensamientos del Sekiryuutei mientras que el cielo se torna a uno de noche repentinamente siente que lo están viendo a la distancia desde diversos riscos y en el más cercano a Issei se encuentra Diodora Astaroth quien salta hacia donde se encuentra a quien le tiene odio por haber robado a una persona que quería en sus manos.

Life Goes On moeagaru

(Life Goes On, apasionadamente)

De ahí, Issei y Diodora comienzan una encarnizada pelea, mediante que el último en mención hace un ataque mágico, pero el castaño lo esquiva y le da un fuerte gancho zurdo en el estómago de su contrincante y un fuerte golpe de derecha para alejarlo del lugar pero repentinamente ve que algo va a pasar.

Inochi ga aru kagiri

(Mientras que tenga vida)

Mientras que por un sello mágico hace aparecer a su mano derecha una de sus espadas, Red Queen que desvía hacia un lado seguro para cambiar su mirada hacia algunas personas que Issei se sorprende por su repentina aparición en donde se encontraba.

Shinjitsu no jibun sae miushinaisou soredemo

(Incluso si perdiera de vista a mi yo real)

Pero el castaño repentinamente siente que tres auras oscuras con detalles en rojo oscuro, verde y amarillo siendo relacionados con los Cosmic Packs que comienzan a rodear por completo su cuerpo mediante que cae de rodillas al piso en donde se encuentra sin dejar de ver a esas personas que poco a poco se revelan.

Life Goes On mamoritakute

(Life Goes On, quiero protegerlo)

Que son las diversas personas que tiene cariño y afecto a Issei, como Rias, Asia, Twilight y estaban el sequito de la pelirroja, el de Sona, varias amistades conocidas y personas importantes de las tres fracciones, incluyendo a Rean, Celestia y Luna quienes ven al castaño con preocupación por la batalla en solitario que se encuentra lidiando.

Kokoro wa kudakarete

(A mi corazón que se encuentra roto)

Mediante que las chicas que tienen sentimientos a Issei, este de alguna manera dispersa el aura oscura que estaba rodeando su cuerpo y la Boosted Gear estaba brillando fuertemente con cuatro luces haciendo que se sorprendan los presentes al verlo desde su distancia.

Hontou no kanashimi wo shitta hitomi wa

(Y esos ojos que han visto la verdadera tristeza,)

Sorpresivamente las chicas se detienen al ver a Issei que las ve a todas con una sonrisa en su rostro como si les dice sin palabras "no se preocupen, pronto terminaré con todo esto" mientras que poco a poco comienza a caminar pero toma más velocidad para dar un salto hacia un risco.

Ai ni afurete

(El amor se desborda)

Y en la caída del risco, Issei activa la armadura del Balance Breaker sin saber que las chicas que tienen sentimientos amorosos por el castaño ven que en una luz roja que va hacia al suelo el Sekiryuutei ya activo su armadura especial y mediante que la cámara hace énfasis que el castaño toma altura y la imagen se congela mostrando que se aleja un tanto se aleja de la escena que es: Issei con su armadura volando en el cielo mientras que buena parte de los que conoce le desean suerte en su batalla y las chicas quieren que regrese pronto, pero en el caso de Rias y Twilight le reclaman por el menudo susto que le dieron finalizando la canción.

* * *

 **¿Ya acabó...?**

 **Twilight: ¡No, aún sigue dando brincos a lo loco... Pinkie espera!**

 **Oh... Que bueno que guarde las cosas de valor. En fin, espero que el cap les haya gustado a todos... Sin duda nos acercamos a lo bueno de este arco, no tengo mucho que decir ya que... Debo detener a una locura rosa... Nos vemos.**


	74. Ataque al Rating Game

**Bien, esta semana ha estado calmada y pude terminar el cap que supuestamente era para la semana que viene... Pero no deseo dejar a ustedes los lectores esperando demasiado...**

 **Twilight: Dices eso pero en verdad deseas plasmar lo que tienes en mente... [Se queda helado medio segundo] Lo sabía...**

 **B-Bueno, no oigo quejas... Vamos con los confiables reviews... A ver, total dxd se agradecen los spoilers y toda la información dada, servirá para el futuro del fic. Para Alain-PvP, gracias por la opinión amigo, se hace lo que se puede con esta historia que me ayuda a dejar un lado los problemas del día a día... A tu pregunta obviamente, para cuando lleguemos a eso.**

 **Rainbow: A leincrowbell, pues muchos la esperan... Yo también, prepararé una palomitas.**

 **Aj: A mi traeme un refresco... A ver, con X29... La cabeza de este idiota es un misterio ni nosotras lo entendemos... A lo de Vali, era más que obvio y... Es verdad ¿Con quien se acercara más Ise?**

 **No diré nada... Más porque Twilight me ha amenazado... [La ve con una gran roca encima...] A FlashHero, me pasare por la historia amigo y te daré un review bien pueda... y mi amigo... Fluttershy elige a quien querer ¿Verdad...? ¿Donde...? No importa...**

 **Rarity: Oh Dios... Izanami123 tiene razón... intrigas, necesito intrigas también... a soulalbarn18000 la paciencia es una virtud.**

 **Pinkie: ¡Si, hora de la acción! A ver... 9luis10, si a mi tambien, tengo mi encanto... y cyberakuma1, lo es y justo vimos el último cap... Hora de buscar otro anime que ver los sábados. [Se pone a buscar]**

 **Fluttershy: Ahm... alexzero, es verdad... y ahm... Ryuto9110, ni nosotras sabemos su ritmo de actualizacion.**

 **Soy una caja de sorpresas, es verdad Ronaldc v2 y Tenzalucard123, pues ni idea... Ahora sí, Guru... sube telón...**

 **Guru: Guruguru... [Trata de subir el telón pero no puede] ¿Guru...? ¡Guru!**

 **Agh... estupida escenografía barata... [Le da una patada a la palanca y se eleva el telón]**

* * *

 **Sekiryuutei Supremo**

 **Arco 6: Terror of The New Wave**

 **Capítulo 73: Ataque al Rating Game**

* * *

Insertar canción: Diver – NICO Touches the Wall (Tv edit.)

Al inicio de la canción, vemos a un solitario Hyoudou Issei que se encuentra en el salón del corazón, pero repentinamente desaparece por completo y el castaño se adentra a una especie de mar mientras comienza a hundirse en el agua que parece profunda.

Ano suihei sen ga toozakatte yuku

(Ese horizonte que lentamente se mueve a lo lejos)

Mientras las letras de la canción son entonadas, Issei sigue de cara al cielo hundiéndose rápidamente teniendo puesto el uniforme de la Academia Kuoh de invierno, pero muestra parte de su camisa roja un tanto destrozada revelando unas cicatrices de todas sus batallas y entrenamientos previos mediante que el castaño continua yéndose hacia lo más profundo de ese mar.

Ao sugita sora ni wa ashita sura ega kenakute

(Ni siquiera ese cielo azul y brillante dibuja un mañana)

Siguiendo hundiéndose, en la escena se empieza a aparecer una especie de algas grises que seguían su camino, pero repentinamente se cambia la escena a un plano blanco y negro revelándose unos enemigos que previamente Issei encaró.

Iki mo dekinai kurai yodon da hito no mure

(Ni siquiera puedo respirar entre la multitud de gente estancada)

Entre ellos se encuentran Cao Cao en un plano diferente con su True Longinus, luego Yalabadoth mientras que Issei seguía hundiéndose, repentinamente a cara opuesta del castaño se nota Vali Lucifer que estaba de cara al suelo, pero su cuerpo estaba en un puesto distinto al de Issei.

Boku wa itsu kara koko ni mogurikonda n da?

(¿Desde cuándo he estado en este lugar?)

Y vemos que abriendo más la escena se nota a Rahab quien estaba un tanto cerca de Cao Cao mientras que se nota a Vali que lentamente se cambia de forma a una especie de ser oscuro mientras se emana una especie de aura en su brazo derecho mientras ataca a Issei revelando que fuera Diodora Astaroth quien le diera ese golpe de gracia.

Kanashimi nante hakidashite mae dake mitereba iin dakke

(Será mejor mirar hacia adelante y poder dejar esa tristeza atrás)

Mediante que Issei siente el ataque de Diodora, el castaño se desespera y suelta una gran bocanada de aire que tenía y comienza a desesperarse para ver que lo que se encuentra a su entorno se envuelve en una especie de un rojo sangre, pero tres manos negras gigantes revelándose como los Cosmic Packs ya iban a tomar al quien los porta para hundirlo más.

Sore ja totemo matomo de irarenai

(Aunque supongo que no tendré la iniciativa)

Y tres luces en esas manos gigantes oscuras comienzan a hundir a Issei aún más profundo sin poder salir de esta situación resignándose a la culpa y perder antes los Cosmic Packs mientras ve que la imagen de sus padres se distancian flotando en el agua pero en el rostro mostraban tristeza.

Subete wo boku ga teki ni mawashite mo hikari wo kasuka ni kanjiterun da

(Aunque pueda dar todo a mis enemigos, puedo sentir una pequeña luz)

Pero se detiene al sentir primero tres manos en su espalda, que son Rias, Asia y Twilight, luego otra que es de su maestro Rean, para que luego más manos le ayuden a empujar, revelando a todos los amigos y conocidos de Issei, parte del sequito de Rias, el de Sona y también varios personajes de altos cargos entre las fracciones incluidas las amigas y diversos conocidos de Twilight.

Soko made yuke sou nara

(Si es posible que vaya tan lejos)

Y entre todos ayudan a Issei quien se encontraba inconsciente en ese momento a salir velozmente desde el agua un tanto profunda en donde se encontraba y se encontraba cerca de las luces del sol que se reflejan desde el cielo se notaban con más fuerza con el punto de vista del castaño.

Iki wo shitakute koko wa kurushikute

(Solo quiero respirar, es muy doloroso aquí estar)

Ya cambiando la escena, vemos a Issei que sale disparado del mar en donde se hundía mientras que daba muchas vueltas en el aire teniendo los ojos cerrados sin saber en dónde había salido se muestra una especie de torbellino que rápidamente se estaba cerrando.

Yami wo miageru dake no boku ja ukabu houhou mo nai DAIBAA

(He estado viendo la oscuridad, como si fuera un buzo sin poder flotar)

Ya abriendo los ojos, da una vuelta rápida en el aire para ver a la distancia que en lugar que se encontraba sin algún movimiento raro y se nota a una persona que se hundía lentamente.

Iki o shite mite

(Tan sólo quiero respirar)

Y esa persona resulta ser él mismo quien estaba con los ojos cerrados pero en su rostro se mostraba una sonrisa pero poco a poco se muestra que se cambia a otra persona quien porta una armadura entre colores negro y rojo, ahora la cámara muestra que el Boosted Gear lo activo el castaño mientras que se muestra en un perfil izquierdo del Sekiryuutei una mirada de determinación al ver como su enemigo se culmina de hundir en el agua finalmente hasta su rostro quien revelándose finalmente como Skeith.

Tada no shiawase ni kidzuitara mou nido to oborenai yo

(Si sólo pueda sentir un poco de esa felicidad, entonces nunca más volveré a hundirme)

Y dentro del agua, Skeith muestra sus tres ojos mientras prepara su guadaña haciendo que Issei tome una velocidad mayor en su caída y suelte un grito de batalla mientras que el Boosted Gear brilla con el aura del dragón más las tres auras de los Cosmic Packs y pareciera dar una especie de golpe hacia su enemigo y adentrándose al mar, diversas burbujas de aires se muestra mientras que un gran destello de luz hace que la pantalla se vuelva en blanco haciendo aparecer el logo de la serie culminando la canción.

* * *

 _ **-Mortal tonto ¿En verdad creíste tener el poder para hacerme frente? Eres sólo un mocoso.**_

 **-A decir verdad, no es que haya tenido mucha opción.-** Haou, muy joven, estaba de rodillas ante un ser humanoide muy extraño.

Este era gris y estaba conformado de trozos de rocas que de algún modo le daban una forma humanoide, lo que más resaltaba en su apariencia era que tenía 3 ojos que formaban un triangulo equilátero, en su pecho tenía la imagen de un gran ojo, aunque la misma imagen aparecía en distintas partes de su cuerpo sólo que más pequeños y llevaba una especie de vara que era una cruz roja. Su tamaño de más de 5 metros no era imponente pero era el aura de muerte que cargaba era lo que daba miedo, un miedo que hizo temblar a todos los soldados que lo afrontaron excepto al muchacho en frente de él, el único sobreviviente de la masacre.

 _ **-No entiendo, ustedes los mortales y su afán de conocimiento que supera sus límites.-**_ El ser sacudió su arma para crear una corriente de aire que empujó al muchacho unos metros. **-** _ **La codicia de tus superiores por saber más, mando a estos pobres tontos a la muerte y a ti de paso, niño.**_

 **-Tal vez… el Rey Apeiron se dejo llevar por los consejos de esos idiotas del consejo a pesar de que la Reina Helba le pidió que no haga esto.-** El muchacho se levantó como pudo, sabía que ganar era una locura…no había modo de vencer a un ser que no sufre daños…era inmortal.

El lugar donde luchaban, lo que fue una vez un bello monumento en medio de las montañas a las afueras del reino ahora era sólo un cementerio. Muerte, eso era lo que reinaba en este lugar, el ser se acercó al muchacho y a pesar de su cara sin expresión, sentía admiración por el valor de este… le hizo frente sin miedo, a él "The Terror of Death".

 **-¿Por qué haces esto?-** el chico trataba de sacar información a este ser, algo…

 _ **-La verdad, no hay gran misterio en esto chico. Mi única meta, mi meta personal, era ver lo que ustedes los mortales sienten al encarar la muerte.-**_ El ser clavo su arma al suelo haciendo que este tiemble con fuerza.- _ **Y he visto todo, temen morir, desprecian la muerte pero aún así no dudan en dárselas a otros, por placer u obligación…. la muerte, es un castigo para ustedes los mortales.**_

 **-¿Y que es para ti?-** El ser no sabía porque le respondía al muchacho si lo iba a matar de todos modos pero…se había ganado esto, su valor merece una recompensa.

- _ **El fin de algo y el inicio de algo más, algo necesario pero que ninguno desea.**_ \- Tras ver que ya era hora…- _**Peleaste con valor chico y eso es digo de admirar, los otros son más reacios a aceptar este tipo de acciones pero yo…-**_ Alzó la mano y la apuntó al muchacho…- _**Al menos te daré la muerte honorable que mereces.**_

 **-¿Quién eres…?-** La mano del ser se vio envuelta en energía y se volvió una especie de cañón que tenía como 8 hojas hechas de energía rodeando la muñeca.

 _ **-Represento eso que niegas pero que no puedes alejar, eso que siempre cargas desde el día en que naces. La Primera Fase de la Onda Maldita, la onda que traerá el fin de esta era, yo traigo la sombra de la muerte, "The Terror of Death"….Yo soy…-**_ La luz del ataque envolvió el lugar, cegando todo…

* * *

-¡AH!- Ise despertó tras acabar ese sueño, se tomo la cabeza para calmar la sensación de miedo que ese sueño le dio.

Estaba en el salón del club del ORC, esperando la hora de que Rias y su grupo vengan para ir al lugar donde será el Rating Game. Decidió venir temprano aquí ya que no se sentía muy bien, por alguna razón la cabeza lo estaba matando y pensó que dormir un rato lo ayudaría pero sólo tuvo ese sueño tan raro.

No se necesitaba ser un genio para ver que era un recuerdo de Haou pero en este él se mostraba muy joven e inexperto pero aún así enfrento a ese ser tan raro. Lo que llamo su atención era lo que dijo, que se llamo a si mismo la Primera Fase de la Onda Maldita, eso mismo que aparece en los textos que Twilight y el resto tratan de traducir pero por alguna extraña razón sentía que sabía el nombre de esa cosa, si bien no logro escuchar su nombre…

-¿Por qué vi un recuerdo suyo si él mismo me dijo que eso no pasaría de nuevo?- Ise se llevó la mano a la cara para calmar el fastidio en esta.- Haou está muy callado y esos 3 no han hecho nada en los últimos días a parte de las pesadillas habituales donde no he mejorado nada pero aún así… "Terror of Death", hace tiempo que no oigo ese nombre…

-Ise ¿Estás bien?- Rias le hizo la pregunta mientras ella y el resto llegaba al salón, siendo su grupo el que está listo para el Rating Game.

-Sí, sólo un mal sueño.- el castaño se levantó para luego estirarse un poco.- ¿Listos?

-Más de lo que crees Ise-kun, vamos a patear el trasero de ese tipo.- Aki sonaba más que lista, ansiosa de mostrar el resultado de su entrenamientos.

-Esta vez estamos más preparadas.- Kaori se sentía confiada con sus nuevas habilidades y por su entrenamiento.

-Sólo no se confíen mucho.- Rainbow dio su consejo sólo para recibir la mirada de los demás.- ¿Qué?

-La olla le habla a la sartén.- Aj se acomodó su sombrero para luego mirar a Koneko.- Da todo de ti.

-Lo harás genial Shirone nya.- Kuroka también le dio a su hermana los mejores deseos.

-Lo haré, gracias senpai y Onee-sama.- La chica asintió, lista para dar todo de sí para ayudar a Rias a ganar.

-No vayas a perder el ritmo Xenovia, además que…no ataques a la loca.- Ayane sonrió divertida ante la cara de la chica.

-Estoy de acuerdo con ella, vayan con cuidado.- Fay se puso al lado de la kunoichi.- Veremos el juego desde la zona VIP.

-Vaya forma de darme ánimos amigas.- Xenovia sonrió complicada mientras Irina le daba palmadas en la cabeza.

-No olviden las estrategias.- Ravel en verdad deseaba que ganen, más por querer ver humillado a ese imbécil de Diadora.

-No te preocupes Ravel-chan, vamos a dar todo de nosotros para ganar y darle a ese tipo su castigo, fufufu.- Akeno sonrió, se notaba que su lado sádico quería salir.

-Buena suerte, Asia-chan y Gasper.- Fluttershy le dio la buena suerte a ambos quienes asintieron con la cabeza.

-No vayas a perder Rias, de ser así…

-Sólo cállate y déjame hacer mi trabajo Raynare.- La pelirroja no quería escuchar malas cosas antes de la hora de la verdad.- Twilight, espero que puedas mantener las cosas en orden mientras…

-Haré el intento pero seamos sinceras, tener tranquilidad aquí es imposible.- Ambas sonrieron complicadas mientras Pinkie…

-¡Vamos equipo, son los mejores!- la chica estaba vestido como porrista con unos pompones lista para porras.- ¡Estoy lista para animarlas!

-¿De dónde saco eso?- Kiba no entendía como lo hizo, hace un segundo estaba normal y ahora…- Oh bueno, no importa.- Notó que Rarity se le acercaba con una sonrisa.

-Buena suerte ahí Yuuto aunque dudo que la necesites, los entrenamientos han demostrado que eres muy hábil.- la chica dio su sincera opinión sin intención de dar un halago falso ni nada así, si él es capaz de seguirle el ritmo a Ise, entonces no hay nada de que preocuparse.

-Gracias Rarity, espero no fallar a tus expectativas.- la chica sólo sonrió mientras que…

-Beso~, beso~.- Pinkie daba saltitos alrededor de ellos, Rarity reaccionó al escuchar eso y empezó a perseguir a la chica con la cara roja mientras esta reía y la seguía molestando.

El espectáculo saco una risa a todos, si algo se podía agradecer a Pinkie era que sabía como aliviar el ambiente. Rias notó que ya era hora y debían de irse, pasó a ver a Ise quien asintió y con ese gesto ella entendió que le deseaba buena suerte, se despidió con un beso rápido y fue al círculo de transporte que los llevará a la zona donde el Rating Game se llevará a cabo. Tras pararse sobre este y recibir una vez más palabras de buena suerte, el grupo Gremory desapareció de inmediato.

-Ok, es nuestro turno Ise-sama… no querrá que Rossweise-san espere mucho, ya sabe como se pone.- Ravel señaló el nuevo círculo que apareció que los llevaría a ver el juego desde la zona VIP.

Todos fueron al dicho círculo para iniciar el transporte pero algo en su cabeza le decía que algo no andaba bien. Cuando Twilight tomo su mano y le sonrió, decidió dejar esos pensamientos tontos…eran cosas suyas. Tras entrar al círculo, también se fueron del lugar…

* * *

Rias y su grupo finalmente habían llegado al lugar donde sería el Rating Game , el lugar era enorme. En la opinión de la pelirroja, le recuerda a un templo griego casi del estilo de Saint Seiya, ahora que lo recuerda tiene que pedirle a Pinkie la revancha en el juego del anime…ser derrotada de ese modo fue humillante. Todos ya esperaban el anuncio para que el Rating Game comience pero…

-Raro…- Rias noto que ya había pasado más de un minuto y no había nada, ni señal del réferi ni las instrucciones.

-Es cierto, esto no es normal.- Akeno notó que el ambiente era distinto al que esperaba.

Cuando no unos sino varios círculos mágicos aparecieron en frente de ellos, lo primero que creyeron era que sería una pelea de corta distancia pero al ver que no eran los símbolos de la casa de Astaroth, eran de otras familias…el número de enemigos se incremento enormemente hasta que llegó a más de 100.

-¿Aliados de la Facción Old Maou que están con la Khaos Brigade?- Xenovia se puso en guardia.

-¿Por qué están aquí?- Aki preparó sus pistolas mientras Kaori sacaba unas kodachis.- ¿Y como es que…?

-No creo que eso importe ahora amiga.- la pelirrosa notaba que todos los enemigos posaban su vista en Rias.- Van tras Buchou.- Rias chasqueó la lengua al ver que estos idiotas van tras ella por ser pariente del Lucifer actual.

-Hermana del molesto falso Maou, hoy será el día en que mueras.- uno de los demonios miró a Rias, ella era el objetivo desde el inicio.

-¡Kya!- el grito de Asia hizo que todos vean a su dirección sólo para ver a…

-¡Diadora!- Akeno no dudo en gritar el nombre del demonio que tenía a la chica en sus brazos.- ¿¡Qué diablos crees que haces!?

-¿No lo ven? Me llevo a Asia conmigo.- Diadora sonreía como si nada. Todos pasaron a verlo con rabia.

-¿¡Eres idiota!? ¡Suéltala en este instante, se supone que íbamos a tener un Rating Game!- Kiba notó que el tipo mostraba una sonrisa maligna y sintió como su propio X-Pulse le decía que mantenga la distancia.

-Jajaja ¿Creen que me importa un tonto juego? Ustedes morirán a manos de ellos, los miembros de la Khaos Brigade. No importa que tan fuerte sean, no pueden hacerles frente a tantos demonios de Clase Alta y Media. Solo mueran de una vez…- Diadora al fin mostró su verdadera cara.

-Bastardo. Tenías relación con la Khaos Brigade…no sólo estas mancillando este juego que habría sino que además estas tratando de llevarte a Asia… ¡La muerte no será castigo suficiente para ti!- Rias no dudo en expulsar su poder demoniaco en muestra de su ira.

-Ellos me dijeron que estar de su lado me daría la oportunidad de hacer lo que quisiera ¿Por qué negar tan buena oferta? Peleen todo lo que quieran pero yo me llevo a Asia…Saben, si logran comunicarse con el Sekiryuutei, díganle que venga a buscarme, se llevará una sorpresa.- la risa del demonio hizo que todos perdieran la paciencia.

Aki lanzó varios disparos al demonio quien los esquivó sin problema alguno ante su sorpresa por la facilidad con que lo hizo. Diadora empezó a desaparecer en un círculo de transporte llevándose a Asia.

-¡Rias Onee-sama, Xenovia-san, todos!- la chica desapareció ante la impotencia del grupo que aún seguían rodeados.

-¡Asia, maldita sea!- Xenovia se puso de espaldas con Kiba quien estaba en guardia.- ¿¡Que hacemos!?

-¡Mantener la calma en primer lugar!- Akeno también estaba furiosa pero sabía que no debían perder los papeles.

-Nos tienen rodeados…- Koneko sabía que pelear ahora era una pérdida de tiempo, pueden ganar gracias al entrenamiento que tienen pero perderán tiempo valioso.

Ver que iban a ser atacados hizo que todos se pongan en guardia ¿Qué hacer en esta situación era lo que tenían en la cabeza ahora? Cuando pensaban que hacer, el grito de Akeno hizo que todos la pasen a ver y para su sorpresa un anciano de un solo ojo le había levantado la falda para ver sus panties… ¿En serio?

-Hmmm, buen trasero y buenas curvas, sin duda el cuerpo de una joven es lo mejor.- Dio su opinión como si nada.

-¡Déjeme, mi cuerpo es sólo para Ise-kun!- Akeno reaccionó al fin y se mostró molesta de que ese viejo venga aquí y… - ¿¡Odín-sama!?

En efecto, al que tenían en frente era al líder de la facción nórdica, el Dios Odín. Este sólo acariciaba su larga barba mientras los enemigos se detenían en su acción. Un Dios no era un rival para tomar a la ligera.

-¿Qué hace aquí Odín-sama?- Rias le hizo la pregunta la poderoso ser quien solo seguía acariciando su barba.

-En términos simples, la Khaos Brigade ha tomado control del juego que debían tener.- Eso ya lo notaron…- El comité del juego y los de diferentes facciones están cooperando en las sombras. Bueno, sabemos hasta el momento de que Diodora Astaroth estaba aliado con la facción Old-Maou. También que debió de haber recibido la "serpiente" de Ophis que es lo que generó su repentino aumento de poder que se ha estado rumoreando estos días. Necesitaban algo de ayuda, esto puede ser peligroso para ustedes pues este campo de juego está cubierto por una fuerte barrera. Por lo tanto, sería difícil para las personas normales romper o atravesar la barrera. Destruirlo especialmente sería muy difícil.

-¿Entonces como entró?- La pregunta de Koneko hizo que el Dios sonría.

-Cuando di uno de mis ojos al Mímisbrunnr me familiarice con esta clase de energías, demoniaca, magia, etc. Lo mismo va con las barreras.- el ojo izquierdo perdido del anciano brillo, su brillo le dio a varios un escalofrío.- Aunque ese idiota de Haou parecía inmune a este, siempre fue un ser lleno de misterios, incluso sus poderes oscuros eran extraños.

-¡El Dios jefe de la facción nórdica, si lo matamos nuestra reputación se verá elevada!- uno de los demonios pensó que atacar al Dios fue buena idea…que idiota.

-Vaya…ya no hay respeto por los mayores.- Odín al ver la gran cantidad de ataques solo golpeó el suelo con su báculo una vez y eso ocasiono que los ataques sean destruidos. La cara de los demonios cambió de una de confianza a una de miedo, Odín no estaba con juegos.- Normalmente puedo entrar a una barrera pero la que está aquí es distinta. ¿Quién la habrá hecho? En fin, Azazel me dijo que les de esto, al parecer el Ogro Carmesí también estaba enterado de este plan aunque ninguno espero que la situación pasara de este modo. En serio… darle a este viejo tanto trabajo…

-No sabía que se quejara tanto…- Gasper no supo que decir tras tomar el pequeño dispositivo de comunicación.

-Vayan, dejen que este viejo se encargue de las cosas aquí y vayan al templo.- Una luz envolvió al grupo de jóvenes.- Esto los protegerá hasta llegar hasta el templo.

-Odin-sama… ¿Estará bien?- Rias no pudo evitar preguntar algo preocupada.

-Jajaja, niña…sólo tienes casi una par de décadas en este mundo, falta mucho tiempo para que te preocupes por mi.- El Dios alzó su mano izquierda y en ella apareció una enorme lanza.- Gugnir.

Con un movimiento de la lanza hizo temblar el lugar ante la sorpresa de todos, muchos de los demonios perecieron ante ese ataque que a leguas se notaba no fue hecho con su máxima fuerza.

-Saben, incluso los viejos deben de hacer algo de ejercicio.- Odín sonrió confiado al decir eso.- Vengan demonios terroristas, este viejo es más fuerte de lo que creen.- Los demonios entendieron una cosa, pecaron de arrogantes al querer ir contra un Dios que a pesar de su edad, es muy poderoso.

-Lamento que tenga que ayudarnos y tiene mis gracias.- Rias agradeció la acción del Dios.- ¡Vamos al templo!

-Niña Gremory…- Odín llamó a Rias antes de que se vaya.- Te recomiendo que el Sekiryuutei y sus aliados se reúnan con ustedes, estoy seguro que este asunto también le concierne.- Rias asintió antes de que ella y su grupo suba corran hacia el templo.- Bien ¿Comenzamos?- la batalla entre Odín y los demonios se reanudo.

* * *

En el templo, tras haber logrado llegar Rias y el resto tomaron el dispositivo para llamar a Azazel.

 _-¿Todos bien? Es Azazel, veo que el viejo logró darles mi encargo, excelente… un minuto…. ¡Rean aleja a esos idiotas de mí!_

 _-¡Tú sólo céntrate en hablar idiota!_ \- la discusión entre ambos saco una gota de sudor al grupo. _\- ¡Chicos, no se preocupen y hagan lo que Azazel les va a encomendar…. Mueran hijos de…!_ \- La oración no se concluyó, aunque se intuía que dijo…

 _-Sé que tienen mucho que preguntar pero escuchen. El Rating Game como vieron ha recibido un ataque de la Facción Old Maou que apoya a la Khaos Brigade. Donde están y la zona VIP están repletas de estos tipos que no han tenido reparos en atacar. Pero esto es algo que anticipamos de antemano y todas las facciones están ayudando, rayos incluso Celestia y Luna han mandado formulas para trampas mágicas.-_ La explosión de algo lo sorprendió.- _Y son efectivas…_

-¿Ise y el resto están con ustedes Sensei?- Kiba hizo la pregunta antes de que este continúe.

 _-Sí y no… estuvo aquí hace poco pero de inmediato Rean lo mandó a donde ustedes están, aunque debido a la distancia, él, su grupo y los 6 Elementos de la Armonía tardaran en llegar.-_ Todos suspiraron al oír eso, al menos tendrán un refuerzo.- _Ahora, esto es algo que algo que Fie nos mandó como resultado de su espionaje._

-¿La maestra?- Aki y Kaori se sorprendieron al escuchar eso.

 _-Últimamente, esos relacionados a los Maou empezaron a morir misteriosamente. Como supondrán, los de la Facción Old Maou en la Khaos Brigade están metidos en todo el asunto. Se dijo que el heredero de Glasya-Labolas murió en un accidente pero en verdad fue asesinado por los de la Facción Old Maou._

-Por alguna razón no me sorprende…- Xenovia apretó los puños al oír eso.

- _Las mentes maestras de todo esto son los descendientes de los Belcebú y Asmodeus originales. Como Cattleya Leviatán que Rean venció hace unos meses, el odio de esa facción hacia el gobierno actual es enorme. Atacando este Rating Game no fue coincidencia, su meta era matar a los parientes de los Maou y mostrar sus cuerpos para sacudir al mundo. Este juego era la mejor opción pero ninguno pensó en la red de espionaje que Fie tiene en todos lados, por ello la mandamos a actuar lo más pronto posible.-_ Todos entendieron que el objetivo de este ataque era Rias pero eso no explica una cosa…

-¿Por qué el incremento de poder de Diadora? El rumor es por algo…

 _-Debió de haber recibido algo del poder de Ophis. De seguro no pensaron que abusaría del poder y que el rumor se extendería de este modo y eso sumado al incidente de Glasya-Labolas con los datos de Fie, pudimos anticipar todo pero no cambiaron sus planes a pesar de los riesgos._

-Es un maldito, no puede hacer nada con su propio poder.- Aki no dudo en expresar su rabia tras lo escuchado.

 _-No les importa el camino, sólo desean eliminarnos. A pesar de todo esta es una situación que no podemos desaprovechar para eliminar a esos tipos de una vez que cada vez están poniendo el mundo en aprietos. Odín, los griegos y los Dioses de Sakra están apoyándonos en esta situación, saben que de dejar libres a esos tipos tarde o temprano hará que los ataquen. La batalla por este lado no es algo que llamarían la gran cosa pero está bien animada, incluso Rean quien no se ha recuperado del todo está dando todo de sí… espero que esas 3 no me maten por haber aceptado que pelee…-_ Todos ya sabían a que se refería _._

-Azazel…. ¿fuimos la carnada?- La pregunta de Rias hizo que el caído suspire.

 _-Lo lamento Rias, no teníamos otra opción, incluso Ise sonaba furioso cuando se entero de nuestro plan hace poco pero decidió dejar las cosas ahí ya que hay más cosas que pensar. Sé que dije que no habría una guerra pero eso no quita que los mandé a una zona peligrosa, a pesar que todo paso como lo pensamos, hicimos una jugada peligrosa. Créanme, si algo les pasaba tanto Rean como yo hubiéramos tomado la responsabilidad.-_ Nadie dijo nada, Azazel estaba dispuesto a…- _Rean me pidió que confíe en ustedes, él lo hace._

-Rean-sensei confía en nosotros no podemos fallarle.

-Lo sabemos Gasper pero hay algo más que informar.- Rias paso a contar lo que pasó.- Asia fue secuestrada por Diadora.

- _¿¡Qué!? Maldición eso si es inesperado, que bueno que Ise y el resto están de camino hacia donde ustedes, tal vez así tengan algo más de soporte. Aquí la batalla es intensa, los enemigos no paran de llegar y las cosas aquí tomaran su tiempo, normalmente esto no es algo que les pediría a ustedes pero afrontaron la situación en Mu y lo de Rahab.-_ Azazel sabía que esto iba en contra del plan original pero…- _Ustedes vayan a salvar a Asia._

-Lo haremos, puedes contar con eso.- Rias sonaba muy decidida a esto.- ¿Cuánto le tomará a Ise y el resto llegar con nosotros?

 _-Viendo a la velocidad que se fueron y la distancia, dale unos 15 a 20 minutos pero lo mejor es que vayan avanzando ustedes, el campo es creado por el Dimension Lost, un poderoso Sacred Gear con el que Ise ya tuvo contacto una vez y sabe de sus habilidades por lo que sabe lo que hace. Así que no se preocupen por él y el resto y sólo vayan a demostrar todo su poder._

-No es algo que nos debas decir Azazel.- Akeno estaba seria, estaba lista para electrocutar a unos demonios.

 _-Una cosa más, debido a lo que ha sucedido el sistema de evacuación del Rating Game está inactivo, pase lo que pase todo depende de ustedes por lo que tengan cuidado y también estén alertas a cualquier cosa.-_ Rias asintió a lo dicho, el caído corto la comunicación.

Todos sabían que ahora sus vidas corrían riesgo pero no era la primera vez que pasaban por algo así y no será la última. Sabían que Ise y el resto venían pero lo mejor era avanzar lo más que pudieran y limpiar el camino para ellos.

-Koneko ¿Puedes localizar a Asia?

-Si Buchou.- la chica entró a su modo Nekomata. No le tomo mucho encontrar el camino a seguir.- Por aquí.

Sin perder tiempo, todos fueron hacia la dicha dirección, debían salvar a Asia.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, Ise y el resto iban hacia la dirección donde estaban Rias y el resto. La sorpresa de que cuando llegaron a la zona VIP y ver de que era un campo de lucha no fue ajena a nadie. Cuando les informaron de que la batalla era contra la Facción Old Maou que colabora con la Khaos Brigade, las preguntas ya sobraban. Todos se prepararon para pelear mientras Azazel le informaba de la situación.

Si bien escuchar que Rias y el resto fueron una carnada, sabía que debía ponerse en la posición de los que planearon esto, Azazel era un idiota pero era de confianza y a pesar de sus defectos, le tiene una alta estima por lo que lo dejo a un lado y más aún sabiendo que su maestro dio todo lo necesario para que estén a salvo. No dudo en ir hacia donde estaban ellos a pesar de la larga distancia. Además que unos demonios los atacan en medio del camino.

Sin duda llegar a la zona VIP y ver que estaban bajo ataque no fue lindo de ver…

 _Flashback_

 _El Rating Game ya iba a empezar y todos estaban más que listos para ver el juego, claro que las ganas de ver a Rias y su grupo patear el orgullo de ese Diadora cuenta mucho…. Lo que nadie espero era ver que… Estaban en una zona rocosa…_

 _-Ahm… No soy una experta pero… ¿Esta es la zona VIP?- Aj se rasco la cabeza al ver el lugar._

 _-Oooooh, si es así deben de ser muy originales o muy atrevidos para cambiar el significado de VIP.- Pinkie miró a todos lados… ¿Dónde está la mesa de bocaditos?_

 _-¡Claro que no, algo anda mal!- Ravel dio el grito que fue seguido de una explosión._

 _-¿¡Y ahora!?- Ayane notó que el lugar era un campo de batalla…_

 _-¡Una explosión y muy cerca de aquí…. Cuidado!- Irina señaló lo que se les venía, vaya que rápido._

 _-¡Oh Dios, AH!- Fluttershy se movió a un lado al ver a un tipo caer cerca de ellos.- ¡Esto no es bueno, hay mucha gente peleando!_

 _-Y no es para menos…- Azazel apareció en el lugar, el caído se sobó el cuello.- La Khaos Brigade esta atacando el Rating Game._

 _-¡Azazel-sama, desde el inicio!- Ray se cubrió al sentir el impacto de unas llamas a lo lejos ¿Tannin estaba aquí?_

 _-Simplemente diré que todo ya estaba planeado…. No hay mucho que decir…- Azazel dio un resumen rápido de lo que pasaba, todos se sorprendieron al oír eso.- Los llame aquí porque uno nunca sabe que puede pasar…._

 _-Pero… ¡Rias-san y el resto están ahí… No podemos dejarlos ahí!-_ _Rossweise llegó al lugar luego de verse sorprendida por el lugar donde llego, creyó haberse perdido… No sería la primera vez, eso sí… No duda que esto es muy malo. Los presentes se alegraron de verla bien, por un segundo se preocuparon._

 _-¡Rossweise tiene razón, Azazel… si esta es tu idea de un plan pues tienes muy mal gusto!- Rarity dijo eso con mucha rabia._

 _-No teníamos más alternativa… lo lamento…- Azazel sólo se disculpó, al mismo tiempo que otra explosión pasaba…_

 _-Pues en verdad puso pedirnos nuestra opinión… En serio, ustedes los adultos deben de dejar de querer cargar todo solos….- Fay se cruzó de brazos mientras Ise pensaba su siguiente movimiento, sonrió al saber que hacer._

 _-Kuroka… ¿Puedes detectar la presencia de Rias y el resto?- Ise miró a la Nekomata quien asintió, esto no era un problema para ella.- Excelente… Después hablaremos Azazel… ahora hay más cosas de que preocuparnos._

 _-¿Seguro de lo que hacen? Deberán cruzar varios enemigos para llegar donde están…._

 _-Con todo respeto Azazel, no voy a dejar a mis amigos solos en una situación de esta índole…- Twilight se puso firme mientras activaba su traje de batalla._

 _-Así se habla cerebrito.- Rainbow hizo lo mismo así como el resto.- ¡Vamos, te seguimos Kuroka!_

 _-¡Muy bien nya!- Kuroka sintió el flujo de energía de su hermana, perfecto….- ¡Por aquí!_

 _Todos los jóvenes empezaron a correr mientras avanzaban hacia la dirección indicada, Azazel suspiró al oír eso… Estos chicos…_

 _-¡Solo no exageren!- Ise asintió para luego seguir con el resto…- Bien, mejor llamo a Rias y el resto… debo de informarles de todo este ajetreo…._

 _Fin Flashback_

Sin duda esto era algo que nadie tuvo en mente….

-¡Fuera del camino!- Rainbow lanzó varios rayos desde el aire que quito del camino a los estorbos.

Las 6 chicas elegidas por los elementos ya tenían sus trajes de batalla, no dudaban en usar todas sus habilidades para alejar a esos tontos que creían que eran rivales para ellos. A pesar de que el nivel de los enemigos era alto ellos no se quedaban atrás.

Una patada de Aj hacia uno de ellos lo estampo contra una roca cercana y debido al terreno Rarity se sentía como un pez en el agua, más si Fay la ayudaba con el control de la zona con sus hechizos.

-Hmph, rufianes que son pura palabrería.- La chica se quitó el cabello de la cara.- Gracias por la ayuda Fay querida.

-De nada Rarity-san.- la rubia miró como desde el aire Rainbow se deshacía de los estorbos que atacaban de ahí.- ¿No necesita ayuda?

-Lo dudo, si algo he visto es que es muy hábil.- Ayane cortó a uno de los demonios con su kodachi para luego...- ¡Pinkie, ahí te va uno!

-¡Oki Doki!- la kunoichi lanzó al demonio hacia la chica quien tenía un cañón de hielo, apuntaba con la lengua afuera para dar énfasis a su esfuerzo.- ¡Fuego….! o tal vez Hielo… o mejor…

-¡Dispara!- el grito del resto hizo que esta dispare por reflejo.

El sujeto fue impactado por el ataque de Pinkie y fue contra otro grupo de demonios para luego el hielo los atrape a todos. Twilight junto a Ravel lanzaron ráfagas mágicas a quienes se les acercaban y tras deshacerse de un grupo, Kuroka se encargó de lanzar una ráfaga de Senjutsu con el apoyo de Raynare que lo hizo con unas lanzas, el ataque combinado hizo que un gran cráter aparezca en el suelo. Rossweise, quien para suerte de ellos también fue invitada al Rating Game, e Irina atacaban en el aire a los que escapaban del ataque de Rainbow, era un buen modo para matar el estrés.

-Oh my, parece que vienen más.- Fluttershy informó desde el aire.- Tal vez mejor los detengo.- Fluttershy creó en su mano un mini tornado que luego lanzo hacia los enemigos que fueron atrapados en el ahora enorme tornado.- ¿Exagere?

-Para nada Fluttershy, eso fue cool.- Rainbow volaba al lado de su amiga.- Aunque….- Lanzó un enorme relámpago hacia el tornado, acabando con los enemigos. - Listo…

-Bien ahí chicas pero no podemos perder más tiempo, Rias y el resto nos necesitan.- Twilight creó una lanza de energía que lanzo sin mirar a un tipo que la quiso atacar.- Que mal educados…

-Ni que lo digas vaquera… ¿Todo bien Ravel?- la rubia le pregunto a la chica quien se secaba el sudor de la frente.

-Y pensar que aún había más de estos tipo en la nobleza de los demonios…- Ravel cerró los puños al decir eso.- ¿¡Que lo de Rahab no bastó!?- Lanzando una bola de fuego al enemigo, la chica trataba de calmar su rabia.

-Parece que no es así.- Ayane degolló a un demonio desde las sombras para que los más sensibles no vean la escena.- Se nota que la Facción de los Old Maou están metidos en esto.

-Además de que ese miserable de Diadora también trabajaba con ellos.- Rarity creó un muro de diamante para mandar lejos a unos idiotas cerca de ellos.

-Ojala Asia-chan este bien, de lo contrario no dudaré en dejarla salir.- la mirada de Pinkie se tornó la de Diane medio segundo.

-Esperemos que no sea tarde.- Twilight miró al enorme grupo que se acercaba a ellos.- Rayos…

Ise quien estuvo callado todo el camino sabía que no tenían tiempo para jugar con estos imbéciles, debía matarlos…y que los que vieran eso, se mueran del miedo…. Si, **matarlos.** Sonrió tétricamente bajo la máscara, sin que él lo sepa Skeith estaba influyendo en su pensamiento y al hacerlo hacía que el poder de los Cosmic Packs fluya con más facilidad, nadie parecía notar el cambio. Ise golpeó el suelo y de inmediato la energía de calor se concentró en sus manos ante la sorpresa de todos.

-¡Ise espera!- Twilight trato de detenerlo pero era tarde.

 **[GAEA FORCE]**

La gran esfera fue contra el grupo que estaba en frente de ellos y no tardo en devorarlos haciéndolos cenizas para luego explotar acabando con algunos más y que los que se salvaron vieran con miedo lo que paso…

-Ise… ¿Era necesario?- Twilight se acercó al joven quien sacudió la cabeza.- ¿Ise?

-Yo… no lo sé…- Ise sabía que algo andaba mal, él nunca mataba a sangre fría y lo que hizo no era necesario.- Algo no anda bien conmigo…

-Vaquero… lo mejor será que te vayan a ver luego de esto.- Aj se acercó al joven quien se sujetaba la cabeza.- En serio, no estás actuando como tú desde que inicio esto.

-Ise-kun tal vez debas…- Irina se acercó a su amigo de la infancia quien negó con la cabeza a su sugerencia.- Pero…

-No Irina, Rias y el resto necesitan ayuda y si en verdad Diadora está en esto… no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados.

-Entonces no te sobre esfuerces.- Twilight se acercó a él y tomo su mano.- No cargues con todo, deja que nosotros hagamos las cosas y tú actúa cuando sea necesario.- Ise iba a decir algo pero…- Haz lo que digo Ise, por favor… por mí.- el castaño suspiro ante la mirada de su novia.

-De acuerdo Twily, será a tu modo esta vez…. les dejaré la ofensiva central a ustedes.- la chica asintió mientras él y el resto retomaban su marcha.

-Gracias… por lo que has hecho, no es fácil hacer que…

-No hay nada que agradecer Kuroka, él debe de dejar de querer cargar todo él solo.- la Nekomata sonrió a las palabras de la chica.- Vamos, no podemos perder más tiempo.

Todos retomaron su camino no sin antes notar que los sobrevivientes al ataque de Ise se habían quedado en su lugar temblando del miedo, sin saberlo, el miedo a la muerte ya había hecho raíces en sus corazones.

* * *

-¡Suéltame!- Asia trataba de liberarse del agarre de Diadora que la estaba llevando al templo central.- ¿¡Por qué haces esto!?

-Porque mi querida Asia, tengo el poder y la capacidad para hacerlo.- el demonio sonrió sádicamente al decir eso.- Esto es algo que he esperado tanto tiempo.

-¿¡De que estás hablando!? ¡Estás trabajando con gente mala y que desea hacer sufrir a otros por sus propios ideales!- Asia trataba de razonar con él, ver si podía hacerlo entender.

-¡Eso es lo que hacemos los demonios, no nos basamos en reglas que no nos convengan!- Diadora miró a Asia con locura, la chica se asustó ante la mirada.- ¡Es una tontería lo que estamos haciendo con esto de la Alianza!

Al llegar a lo que sería su base de operaciones donde las sirvientes de Diadora lo esperaban, este arrojo a la chica al suelo con fuerza. Asia alzó la vista solo para notar la mirada de las chicas, eran frías y casi carentes de emociones ¿Cómo era posible?

-Serás una buena adquisición.- la chica no captó eso de adquisición casi parece que habla de una colección.- ¿Sabes de donde vienen todas ellas?

-N-No…- la chica trataba de ganar tiempo, si algo había aprendido de Rean y Fie era que a veces seguir el juego de tus enemigos hace que estos se confíen.

-Todas tienen una cosa en común contigo Asia.- Diadora tomó la cara de una de las chicas para luego sonreír de una manera horrible.- Todas fueron miembros de la Iglesia como tú y que yo obtuve luego de que fueran expulsadas por estar de amoríos con un demonio.

-¿E-Eh?- la chica no creyó lo que escuchó ¿Acaso…?- No me digas que…

-Fue muy sencillo, sólo me presentaba ante ellas como un demonio que buscaba hacer relaciones de paz con nuestros enemigos, que sólo buscaba la paz.- se acercó a otra de las chicas quien no hacía nada, parecía una muñeca vacía y rota.- Sólo dile unas lindas palabras y te creerán, te consideraran especial.- Luego miró a Asia, a quién no le gustaba donde iba esta charla.- Lo bueno de ir a distintas partes del mundo es que puedes ver distintas chicas y elegir a quienes tener. Claro que para hacerlo debes de lograr que abandonen el lugar donde están. Ustedes los humanos tan religiosos son fuertes creyentes y lo único que puede destruir esa fe, es que sean traicionados por la misma gente en la que creían.

Asia abrió los ojos con horror, la sonrisa de Diadora se hizo más clara. No puede ser…acaso él…

-No…. No…. Tú…- Asia trato de contener las lágrimas que querían salir.- Esa vez…tú no….

-Fue difícil acercarme a ti, a diferencia de las otras tú fe era más fuerte por lo que debía ser más drástico.- Diadora se acercó a ella.- Fue doloroso, lastimarme con mi propio poder para tener la herida que necesitaba de tu tratamiento.- A Asia las lágrimas le ganaron.- Tu amabilidad era tal que no dudaste en ayudarme a pesar de ser un demonio, por esa buena acción fuiste llamada bruja y hereje, todo iba de maravilla… sólo debía esperar un poco más y cuando fueras una muñeca vacía, te tomaría en mis brazos y te haría mía…

-Basta…- Asia no quería oír más, que verdad más cruel… ver que su acción de salvar una vida a costa de su posición en la Iglesia hubiera sido planeado por la mente enferma de este tipo que se notaba disfrutaba del sufrimiento de las chicas que él decía amar, era una bastardo enfermo.

-Todo era perfecto mi linda Asia, un poco más y hubiéramos estado juntos pero… tuvo que llegar esa caído…- la voz llena de odio de Diadora aumento al recordar ese día.

 _Flashback_

 _Era un día lluvioso, Asia había sido expulsada de la Iglesia y no tenía a donde ir, la chica no tenía a nadie, no hogar, no familia, estaba sola y desamparada. Todo por salvar a ese demonio, ella sabía que lo que hizo era un pecado para las reglas de la Iglesia pero ¿Era un crimen salvar una vida a pesar de su origen? No sabía qué hacer, no sabía a dónde ir…_

 _Tras uno de los edificios, Diadora Astaroth miraba todo con una sonrisa enferma, le divertía ver la cara de desesperación de la chica. Ese era su máximo placer, verlas desesperadas y abandonadas. No fue sencillo hacer que esa chica saliera de la Iglesia, ella era una creyente ferviente por lo que sabía que con ella su clásica estrategia de acercarse a ella y seducirla sería inútil. Por lo que opto por una estrategia distinta, hacer que la expulsen por hacer un acto indebido que irónicamente nació de su amabilidad innata. Lastimarse a si mismo y presentarse herido ante ella, fue un plan excepcional ya que no creyó que saldría tan bien._

 _Cuando ella lo curó, supo que ya estaba hecho, no había modo de que pasen ese acto por alto a pesar de que lo hizo con todas las buenas intenciones, simplemente había curado un demonio, acto tabú para la Iglesia y como lo había planeado, la chica había sido expulsada de esta y ahora estaba ahí, sentada en esa fuente sin saber que hacer bajo esta lluvia. Era hora de actuar, se presentaría ante ella, agradeciendo lo que hizo y dándole un lugar donde ir con él para luego finalmente hacerla suya. Justo cuando iba a salir noto una presencia que no estuvo aquí antes._

 _Asia seguía mirando el suelo, la lluvia lograba camuflar sus lágrimas que no paraban de salir. Lo único que le quedaba era buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche aunque eso lo veía difícil, aquí todos la llamaban bruja, hallar una muestra de bondad de estas personas era imposible ¿Acaso esto era lo único que le trajo su acto, crueldad? ¿Acaso no hay nada bueno tras un acto de este tipo? ¿Lo que Dios decía en la Biblia era mentira? Fue en eso que sintió que la lluvia ya no caía sobre ella pero aún escuchaba el agua caer, al alzar la vista notó que lo que la protegía del agua era un ala con plumas negras, ala que le pertenecía a una chica de cabello negro y ojos rosas, llevaba unas ropas de invierno de color gris con marrón._

 _-¿Quién…?- la chica sonrió a su pregunta. Por esa ala se notaba que era un ángel caído, ángeles que cayeron de la gracia de Dios.- ¿Por qué?_

 _-Te ves triste, si algo aprendí de alguien es que la gente triste merece una ayuda o al menos una oportunidad de tenerla.- la chica sonrió al decir eso.- ¿Por qué lloras, paso algo malo?_

 _-Hice algo prohibido para la Iglesia y me expulsaron, a pesar de que lo hice como un acto de buena fe, salvar a un demonio está mal para ellos…- La caído sabía que los miembros de la Iglesia eran muy estrictos con sus reglas que concierne a la interacción con otras razas, en especial los demonios y los Ángeles Caídos.- Hice mal…_

 _-¿Te arrepientes de lo que hiciste?- Asia alzó la mirada para notar que la chica se puso a su nivel sin quitar la protección de su ala.- ¿Te arrepientes de tu buen acto, ese que tu Dios promueve en la Biblia?- Asia negó con la cabeza, ella creía en las palabras de Dios, que todos merecen una muestra de compasión, que el dolor no es ajeno a nadie y el actuar de buena manera es lo que cambia el mundo.- Entonces siéntete orgullosa de lo que has hecho y no llores, esos tipos no merecen tus lágrimas._

 _-¿Por qué eres buena conmigo?- La caído sonrío al escuchar la pregunta._

 _-Porque yo una vez estuve cerca de caer por el mal camino, estaba a punto de volverme esos monstruos que llaman a mi raza pero hubo una persona que me hizo recapacitar… je, en esos días era muy frío o al menos eso es lo que mostraba per, siempre me consideró su amiga a pesar de que no lo demostraba, ahora es gracias a él que estoy aquí, viva y no muerta.- La chica le tendió la mano.- Mi nombre es Raynare Amano, puedo llevarte a un lugar que será seguro para ti pero eso significa abandonar tu vida como humano. ¿Qué dices?_

 _Asia miró la mano de la chica, pensar que esos que son los llamados enemigos de Dios le está mostrando un acto de bondad pero eso demostraba una cosa, que la bondad no es ajena a ninguna especie, las palabras de Dios eran ciertas y eso bastaba para que Asia sonría y acepte la mano de la chica, hora de tomar otro rumbo._

 _-Soy Asia Argento, un gusto.- Raynare sonrió ante las palabras de la chica y la llevo a un lugar para cubrirse de la lluvia._

 _Todo eso pasaba ante la furiosa mirada de Diadora, esa caído se había metido en su… ¿Qué hacía un ser de esa clase en esta parte del mundo? Ahora su plan estaba arruinado, debía ver como avanzaban las cosas…_

 _Fin Flashback_

Asia no creía lo que escuchaba, él observó todo ese día. Sólo fue la oportuna intervención de Raynare ese momento es que se salvó de algo horrible… sin duda la chica, a pesar de su raza, era su ángel de la guarda.

-Seguí la pista hasta esa mugrienta ciudad, cuando ella te dejo ahí creí que era mi oportunidad para hacerte mía pero tuvo que aparecer Rias Gremory.

Asia recordaba ese día, era de noche… Raynare la dejó en un parque cercano a donde coincidentemente Rias pasaba todos los días camino a su casa. Cuando la caído se despidió y se fue, Rias la encontró. La demonio al ver su estado no dudó en darle cobijo y tras decirle su historia, le ofreció ser parte de su familia. Si bien eso significaba ser demonio, no le vio ningún problema… era su oportunidad de iniciar de nuevo.

Fue gracias a eso que finalmente tuvo una familia, un lugar al que pudo llamar hogar y que…

-Eres… Eres un maldito…- Diadora notó que las lágrimas de la chica no menguaban la rabia en sus ojos.- ¡Eres un maldito enfermo!- Incapaz de contener su ira hacia el demonio Asia gritó con rabia, si bien amaba su vida actual, el hecho que sus días de dolor fueran provocados por la mente enferma de este tipo la ponen furiosa.

-¡Jajajaja, excelente! ¡Ese es el rostro que deseaba ver en ti bella Asia!- Diadora rio al ver la expresión de la chica.- ¡Te ves tan linda con esa expresión!- Tomó la cara de la rubia quien en un momento de rabia no dudó en escupirle en el rostro, todo tipo de buen sentimiento a este tipo había muerto.- ¡Perra!- furioso por el acto, Diadora la golpeó en la cara. Asia cayó al suelo con algo de sangre saliendo de su boca.- ¡Ya verás, luego que acabe con tus amigos y ese maldito dragón, haré que te arrepientas más tarde!- el demonio la pateo en el estómago, ella contuvo el grito que quiso dar…no le iba a dar el placer de oírla quejarse, eso era lo que quería.- ¿Te resistes? Bien, a fin de cuentas aún hay algo que debes hacer… Háganlo.

Las sirvientas del demonio tomaron a Asia y la pusieron al lado de una especia de máquina para luego encadenarla de pies y manos a esta con fuerza para restringir su movimiento. Ella no entendía que quería hacer.

-Este equipo hará que el poder de tu Sacred Gear se vea invertido.- Asia abrió los ojos con horror, su poder de sanación se volvería uno para lastimar en el rango en que está…- Los traidores en Grigori fueron muy amables en darnos esta bella máquina.

-¡No te saldrás con la tuya, mis amigos vendrán!- Asia trato de moverse pero era imposible.- ¡Ise-san va…!

-Eso es lo que deseo, matar a ese dragón será mi victoria máxima. Y tras matarlo, nada se interpondrá entre tú y yo ¡Jajajajaja!- la risa de Diadora hizo que la chica apriete los dientes con fuerza.

Asia recordó las palabras de Fie hace unas semanas, no muestres dolor o tristeza a tu oponente, eso es lo que él desea… gracias a ello ha logrado mantener a raya su tristeza y dolor para no romper en llanto aunque por dentro estaba destrozada. Seguir oyendo la risa de Diadora hizo que ella sólo piense en sus amigos, en Ise. Ellos vendrán a salvarla, lo sabe…

Diadora sin saberlo tenía su destino ya manchado con la sombra de la muerte.

* * *

-¿Cómo va todo por ahí?- Sirzches pedía la información a Azazel quien estaba con Rean luchando con los terroristas.

 _-Se hace lo que se puede pero estos tipos son peor que la plaga._ \- Azazel mandó a volar a uno de los enemigos con una patada.- _Pero tenemos la ventaja._

-Mooh, esto es una pérdida de tiempo.- Serafall estaba cruzada de brazos.- Deberíamos estar ahí y ayudarlos.

-Lo mejor ahora es esperar Serafall-sama.- Grayfia estaba al lado de su esposo quien miraba con seriedad las imágenes del campo de batalla. Se veía a Tannin incinerar a varios de los terroristas sin piedad mientras sus sirvientes seguían su paso.- Espero que esto acabe pronto….Sirzches.- la mujer abandonó su faceta de maid para ver a su esposo.- No me gusta lo que está pasando…

-A mí tampoco Grayfia pero debemos tener fe en ellos.

-Me alegro que no hayan atacado cuando fue el juego contra Sona…- Serafall aún estaba algo reacia a dejar a su hermana participar en estos juegos, lo de Rahab la tenía aún de los nervios.- Pero lo de Rias…

-En verdad jamás creí que mi propio hermano haría esto.- Ajuka estaba cruzado de brazos.- Siempre supe que él no era el indicado para ser el heredero de la familia y más aún, tener todos los privilegios que estos llevan. Debí poner un alto a todo pero…

-No podías, ya no somos miembros de nuestras familias, no nos podemos inmiscuir en sus asuntos.- el Asmodeus actual estaba despierto, para variar, mientras miraba todo lo que pasaba.- Para que sepas Ajuka, no te odio a ti o a tu familia por lo de mi hermano.

-Lo agradezco amigo…- el Maou suspiró.- Luego de esto, la familia Astaroth sufrirá mucho…

-No lo dudes Ajuka, eso sin duda pasará.- Serafall sabía que el castigo a la familia Astaroth no iba a ser suave.- ¿Ise y el resto está ahí también?

-¿Por qué tanto interés Serafall-sama?- La Maou inflo las mejillas.

-¡Porque el muy idiota aún no me recompensa por irse sin despedirse!- La Maou golpeó la mesa.- ¡Encima viene luego de dos semanas y apenas me ha saludado! ¿¡Quién se cree!? ¡Ya verá! ¡Gabriel también está molesta con él!

-¿Desde cuándo se lleva bien con Gabriel?- El Maou Lucifer le preguntó a su esposa.

-Desde el incidente con Rahab, parece que el apoyo moral que le dio Gabriel-sama esa vez tuvo sus efectos.- Sirzches asintió a las palabras de su esposa.

 _-Sirzches, no es por molestar pero…-_ Rean se comunicó con los altos mandos.- _¿Podrías venir? El descendiente del Asmodeus original está aquí, siento su presencia. Normalmente me encargaría yo pero aún no estoy al 100%._

-No te preocupes Rean, no quiero que mi mamá se ponga triste si te pasa algo.- el Maou se levantó de su lugar, estaba listo para ir al campo de batalla.-A fin de cuentas necesito hacer unas preguntas.

-Yo también voy.- Serafall también se levantó de su lugar.- Esta vez no deseo quedarme viendo nada más.

-Entonces nosotros nos quedaremos a ver todo desde aquí.- Ajuka dio su sugerencia mientras su igual asintió algo cansado, el sueño le estaba ganando.

-Andando entonces.- la Maou asintió a las palabras de su viejo amigo.

-Tengan cuidado ustedes dos.- Ambos sonrieron a las palabras de Grayfia para luego desaparecer en un círculo de transporte.- Tengo un mal presentimiento…- Algo en su pecho le decía que algo malo iba a suceder.

* * *

 _ **-El muchacho está buscando nuestros poderes de manera inconsciente.-**_ Beta sabia que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que él…- _**Parece que el nuevo ente aquí está influyendo en esto.**_

 _ **-Me alegro de que sea así.**_ **-** Alfa, Beta y Gamma voltearon al escuchar una voz.- _**Veo que mi influencia es cada vez mayor.**_ \- Desde la oscuridad del lugar, Skeith mostró sus ojos.

 _ **-¿A qué debemos tu visita? El rey oscuro normalmente es quien…**_ \- Skeith rio ante la pregunta de Gamma.

 _ **-Él y yo somos uno, yo soy su sombra… lo que él hace, yo también puedo, conformamos la misma alma desde que él me absorbió, si bien él es el que está en control más tiempo. Ahora puedo mostrarme ya que el chico está perdiendo el equilibrio y eso es gracias a ustedes y esos elementos.**_

 _ **-¿A qué te refieres?-**_ Alfa no entendía a lo que se refería.

 _ **-La luz de los elementos creó una sombra en el interior del chico, una sombra que se creó producto del choque de la energía de ustedes con el de esas joyas, gracias a ello tuve la oportunidad de despertar aunque también generó que el niño obtenga algo del poder del Rey Oscuro pero no importa, ese sujeto es fuerte pero debido a lo que le pasó el día en que murió gran parte de su poder se perdió y ahora sólo hay... trozos.**_ \- Skeith sabía el secreto tras el gran poder de Haou, tenía todo planeado y sólo debía esperar un poco.

 _ **-¿Cuál es tu plan "Terror of Death"?-**_ Gamma sabía que él trataba de hacer algo.

 _ **-Ver una cosa nada más pero para que eso suceda el chico debe liberar el poder de la Primera Fase y para ello, necesito de su ayuda. Bien él use sus poderes, dejen que haga algo…nada más.**_

 _ **-Como sea, con tal que el chico al fin sucumba ante nosotros.-**_ Beta no ponía peros pero entre los tres, Alfa empezaba a tener sus dudas, tras todo lo que vio, ver a Ise luchar y afrontar todo lo que le han mandado y seguir adelante… ¿Estaba bien lo que estaban haciendo, en verdad era el camino correcto? Debe de observar un poco más.

Skeith pareció ver la duda en Alfa y pudo ver que él será el primero en… pero para eso debe de ver si los amigos del muchacho logran salvarlo de lo que sucederá y si este logra aceptar su sombra al fin, de hacerlo será el inicio de algo que cambiara al mundo sobrenatural para siempre.

* * *

Insertar canción: Life Goes On (ReMix 2013) [Tv Edit.] – Mica Arisaka

Namida de nijinda kono sora wo miageru tabi

(Cada vez que veo al cielo lleno de lágrimas,)

Vemos a Issei que se encuentra caminando en un gran camino y repentinamente detiene su andar para ver al cielo que está encima como si estuviera siguiéndole sus pasos.

Hakanai aosa ga mune wo shimedzuketeku

(Una inconstante ola azulada hace doler mi pecho)

Mediante que el castaño ve el cielo, de alguna manera siente dolor en su pecho, en exactitud pone su mano derecha en su corazón, pero en su rostro muestra una sonrisa para retomar su camino.

Sadame nara kanashimi no hate made

(Si es el destino, dejaré atrás esos días)

Al mismo tiempo que Issei va caminando al frente de la cámara, detrás del castaño se muestran diversas miradas al pasado, la muerte de sus padres, cuando despertó el Boosted Gear, el entrenamiento con Rean y parte de los ángeles caídos, las batallas que tuvo contra sus diversos enemigos desde Mu hasta la isla Alicorn que estaba con su maestro.

Tatakaitsudzuketa hibi wo ato ni

(Que he estado luchando contra la tristeza hasta el final.)

Pero una fuerte corriente de viento interrumpe los pensamientos del Sekiryuutei mientras que el cielo se torna a uno de noche repentinamente siente que lo están viendo a la distancia desde diversos riscos y en el más cercano a Issei se encuentra Diodora Astaroth quien salta hacia donde se encuentra a quien le tiene odio por haber robado a una persona que quería en sus manos.

Life Goes On moeagaru

(Life Goes On, apasionadamente)

De ahí, Issei y Diodora comienzan una encarnizada pelea, mediante que el último en mención hace un ataque mágico, pero el castaño lo esquiva y le da un fuerte gancho zurdo en el estómago de su contrincante y un fuerte golpe de derecha para alejarlo del lugar pero repentinamente ve que algo va a pasar.

Inochi ga aru kagiri

(Mientras que tenga vida)

Mientras que por un sello mágico hace aparecer a su mano derecha una de sus espadas, Red Queen que desvía hacia un lado seguro para cambiar su mirada hacia algunas personas que Issei se sorprende por su repentina aparición en donde se encontraba.

Shinjitsu no jibun sae miushinaisou soredemo

(Incluso si perdiera de vista a mi yo real)

Pero el castaño repentinamente siente que tres auras oscuras con detalles en rojo oscuro, verde y amarillo siendo relacionados con los Cosmic Packs que comienzan a rodear por completo su cuerpo mediante que cae de rodillas al piso en donde se encuentra sin dejar de ver a esas personas que poco a poco se revelan.

Life Goes On mamoritakute

(Life Goes On, quiero protegerlo)

Que son las diversas personas que tiene cariño y afecto a Issei, como Rias, Asia, Twilight y estaban el sequito de la pelirroja, el de Sona, varias amistades conocidas y personas importantes de las tres fracciones, incluyendo a Rean, Celestia y Luna quienes ven al castaño con preocupación por la batalla en solitario que se encuentra lidiando.

Kokoro wa kudakarete

(A mi corazón que se encuentra roto)

Mediante que las chicas que tienen sentimientos a Issei, este de alguna manera dispersa el aura oscura que estaba rodeando su cuerpo y la Boosted Gear estaba brillando fuertemente con cuatro luces haciendo que se sorprendan los presentes al verlo desde su distancia.

Hontou no kanashimi wo shitta hitomi wa

(Y esos ojos que han visto la verdadera tristeza,)

Sorpresivamente las chicas se detienen al ver a Issei que las ve a todas con una sonrisa en su rostro como si les dice sin palabras "no se preocupen, pronto terminaré con todo esto" mientras que poco a poco comienza a caminar pero toma más velocidad para dar un salto hacia un risco.

Ai ni afurete

(El amor se desborda)

Y en la caída del risco, Issei activa la armadura del Balance Breaker sin saber que las chicas que tienen sentimientos amorosos por el castaño ven que en una luz roja que va hacia al suelo el Sekiryuutei ya activo su armadura especial y mediante que la cámara hace énfasis que el castaño toma altura y la imagen se congela mostrando que se aleja un tanto se aleja de la escena que es: Issei con su armadura volando en el cielo mientras que buena parte de los que conoce le desean suerte en su batalla y las chicas quieren que regrese pronto, pero en el caso de Rias y Twilight le reclaman por el menudo susto que le dieron finalizando la canción.

* * *

 **Rainbow: ¡Vamos, no puedes cortarla ahí!**

 **Aj: ¡Concuerdo con Rainbow, nos emocionas para... dejarlo ahí!**

 **Rarity: Eres un sádico querido, así de simple.**

 **Oh vamos, que es la vida sin algo de suspenso... Cada vez que lo he hecho ha salido bien.**

 **Pinkie: Es verdad... Eres un maestro del suspenso... ¡Pero igual, no puedo con el suspenso!**

 **Fluttershy: Ahm... Podrás avanzar con el cap rápido por favor.**

 **Twilight: La semana que viene hay feriados largos... ¡Escribiras hasta que acabes el cap!**

 **En verdad... ya lo estoy avanzando... Oh, esto se ve bueno y... [Nota que se acercan a espiar] ¡Atrás, esto es confidencial y...!**

 **Rainbow: ¡Atrapenlo, debo saber que sigue!**

 **Oh mierda... Bueno, con eso acabo por hoy y... ¡Adiós! [Corre para evitar ser atrapado]**


	75. Batalla con Crisis

**Bien... En primer lugar... ¡Dejen de amenazarme locas!**

 **Todas: ¡Publica!**

 **¡Dejenme hablar!... En fin, hora de los reviews ya que...**

 **Twilight: ¡Publica el cap, a nadie le importa los reviews!**

 **...Esta Twilight da miedo... Pero... No hacerlo nos sacaría de esquedula... [Ve que la alicornio revisa su esquedula y suspira] Nunca falla... Ahora, misterio 9... bienvenido amigo, que bueno que te nos unes... se hace lo que se puede y si... lo de Ray, quizas... tal vez... no lo sé.**

 **Aj: A ver, soulalbarn18000, ahí vamos... Guru es único.**

 **A Enightmare, así es... X29, Skeith y muchas cosas más sin misterios y no hay chiste de que diga que es sin algo de contexto... paciencia. Lo de Asia, fue algo que no es la gran cosa... creo que es lo más natural.**

 **Rarity: Oh este dejamelo... Ejem, Thank you Blake2020, we really hope you enjoy this chapter how all of them... ¿Qué? Oigan una dama debe saber más de un idioma.**

 **Rainbow: Como sea, total dxd... ya sabemos que lo es y por ello lo hemos hecho darse prisa. UltronFatalis, veamos como lo desarrolla este idiota.**

 **¿Por qué todo mundo me dice idiota...? cyberakuma1, tan corto no... pero hay que ver que pasa.**

 **Pinkie: Osmar25, todos odiamos que nos ponga en suspenso... Y sabe hacerlo... cumplimos nuestra misión... leincrowbell... pues a tu pregunta, no desea dar más info... ya sabes como es de gruñon.**

 **No soy gruñon... [Guru refuta eso] ¡Cierra la boca pajarraco!**

 **Fluttershy: No peleen. [Mira a ambos que se quedan helados] Oh... esto...Ryuto9110, asi parece y alexzero... Lo hizo... y modere esa boca jovencito.**

 **Ahm... sigamos Tenzalucard123, amigo... no adivines y disfruta. Ronaldc v2, asi es y hora de la acción... Con esto dicho...**

 **Todas: ¡PUBLICA!**

 **¡Sube el telón Guru, antes de que me degollen! [El pavo sube rapidamente el telón]**

* * *

 **Sekiryuutei Supremo**

 **Arco 6: Terror of The New Wave**

 **Capítulo 74: Batallas Con Crisis**

* * *

Insertar canción: Diver – NICO Touches the Wall (Tv edit.)

Al inicio de la canción, vemos a un solitario Hyoudou Issei que se encuentra en el salón del corazón, pero repentinamente desaparece por completo y el castaño se adentra a una especie de mar mientras comienza a hundirse en el agua que parece profunda.

Ano suihei sen ga toozakatte yuku

(Ese horizonte que lentamente se mueve a lo lejos)

Mientras las letras de la canción son entonadas, Issei sigue de cara al cielo hundiéndose rápidamente teniendo puesto el uniforme de la Academia Kuoh de invierno, pero muestra parte de su camisa roja un tanto destrozada revelando unas cicatrices de todas sus batallas y entrenamientos previos mediante que el castaño continua yéndose hacia lo más profundo de ese mar.

Ao sugita sora ni wa ashita sura ega kenakute

(Ni siquiera ese cielo azul y brillante dibuja un mañana)

Siguiendo hundiéndose, en la escena se empieza a aparecer una especie de algas grises que seguían su camino, pero repentinamente se cambia la escena a un plano blanco y negro revelándose unos enemigos que previamente Issei encaró.

Iki mo dekinai kurai yodon da hito no mure

(Ni siquiera puedo respirar entre la multitud de gente estancada)

Entre ellos se encuentran Cao Cao en un plano diferente con su True Longinus, luego Yalabadoth mientras que Issei seguía hundiéndose, repentinamente a cara opuesta del castaño se nota Vali Lucifer que estaba de cara al suelo, pero su cuerpo estaba en un puesto distinto al de Issei.

Boku wa itsu kara koko ni mogurikonda n da?

(¿Desde cuándo he estado en este lugar?)

Y vemos que abriendo más la escena se nota a Rahab quien estaba un tanto cerca de Cao Cao mientras que se nota a Vali que lentamente se cambia de forma a una especie de ser oscuro mientras se emana una especie de aura en su brazo derecho mientras ataca a Issei revelando que fuera Diodora Astaroth quien le diera ese golpe de gracia.

Kanashimi nante hakidashite mae dake mitereba iin dakke

(Será mejor mirar hacia adelante y poder dejar esa tristeza atrás)

Mediante que Issei siente el ataque de Diodora, el castaño se desespera y suelta una gran bocanada de aire que tenía y comienza a desesperarse para ver que lo que se encuentra a su entorno se envuelve en una especie de un rojo sangre, pero tres manos negras gigantes revelándose como los Cosmic Packs ya iban a tomar al quien los porta para hundirlo más.

Sore ja totemo matomo de irarenai

(Aunque supongo que no tendré la iniciativa)

Y tres luces en esas manos gigantes oscuras comienzan a hundir a Issei aún más profundo sin poder salir de esta situación resignándose a la culpa y perder antes los Cosmic Packs mientras ve que la imagen de sus padres se distancian flotando en el agua pero en el rostro mostraban tristeza.

Subete wo boku ga teki ni mawashite mo hikari wo kasuka ni kanjiterun da

(Aunque pueda dar todo a mis enemigos, puedo sentir una pequeña luz)

Pero se detiene al sentir primero tres manos en su espalda, que son Rias, Asia y Twilight, luego otra que es de su maestro Rean, para que luego más manos le ayuden a empujar, revelando a todos los amigos y conocidos de Issei, parte del sequito de Rias, el de Sona y también varios personajes de altos cargos entre las fracciones incluidas las amigas y diversos conocidos de Twilight.

Soko made yuke sou nara

(Si es posible que vaya tan lejos)

Y entre todos ayudan a Issei quien se encontraba inconsciente en ese momento a salir velozmente desde el agua un tanto profunda en donde se encontraba y se encontraba cerca de las luces del sol que se reflejan desde el cielo se notaban con más fuerza con el punto de vista del castaño.

Iki wo shitakute koko wa kurushikute

(Solo quiero respirar, es muy doloroso aquí estar)

Ya cambiando la escena, vemos a Issei que sale disparado del mar en donde se hundía mientras que daba muchas vueltas en el aire teniendo los ojos cerrados sin saber en dónde había salido se muestra una especie de torbellino que rápidamente se estaba cerrando.

Yami wo miageru dake no boku ja ukabu houhou mo nai DAIBAA

(He estado viendo la oscuridad, como si fuera un buzo sin poder flotar)

Ya abriendo los ojos, da una vuelta rápida en el aire para ver a la distancia que en lugar que se encontraba sin algún movimiento raro y se nota a una persona que se hundía lentamente.

Iki o shite mite

(Tan sólo quiero respirar)

Y esa persona resulta ser él mismo quien estaba con los ojos cerrados pero en su rostro se mostraba una sonrisa pero poco a poco se muestra que se cambia a otra persona quien porta una armadura entre colores negro y rojo, ahora la cámara muestra que el Boosted Gear lo activo el castaño mientras que se muestra en un perfil izquierdo del Sekiryuutei una mirada de determinación al ver como su enemigo se culmina de hundir en el agua finalmente hasta su rostro quien revelándose finalmente como Skeith.

Tada no shiawase ni kidzuitara mou nido to oborenai yo

(Si sólo pueda sentir un poco de esa felicidad, entonces nunca más volveré a hundirme)

Y dentro del agua, Skeith muestra sus tres ojos mientras prepara su guadaña haciendo que Issei tome una velocidad mayor en su caída y suelte un grito de batalla mientras que el Boosted Gear brilla con el aura del dragón más las tres auras de los Cosmic Packs y pareciera dar una especie de golpe hacia su enemigo y adentrándose al mar, diversas burbujas de aires se muestra mientras que un gran destello de luz hace que la pantalla se vuelva en blanco haciendo aparecer el logo de la serie culminando la canción.

* * *

-¿Qué tan lejos está el lugar donde están nuestros amigos?- Aj ya estaba harta de estar corriendo, para colmo, el escenario se repite y se repite.

-Según Azazel, estábamos a 15 minutos de ellos corriendo.- Rossweise corría al lado de ellos mientras tenía un cronómetro en su mano.- Han pasado apenas 8 minutos, aún falta la mitad del camino.

-Espero que todos estén bien.- Fluttershy volaba lo más rápido que podía, al menos su velocidad de vuelo a mejorado con el entrenamiento.

-Todos esperamos eso querida.- Rarity miró a los alrededores un segundo.- No hay más enemigos…

-Han dejado de tratar de atacarnos desde que Ise-kun acabó con algunos de los suyos.- Irina volaba un poco más alto, no había señal de nadie.

-¡Eso es bueno, al menos no debemos preocuparnos por esos tipos!- Pinkie trató de ver el lado positivo del asunto pero al ver que no debió decir eso…- Ups…

-No, está bien Pinkie…por más raro que parezca no me molesta haber hecho lo que hice.- las palabras de Ise sorprendieron a todos.- Y eso es lo que me preocupa…

-Eso sólo significa que en verdad algo pasa contigo vaquero, tal vez esos 3…- Ise negó las palabras de Aj.- ¿Quieres decir que no son ellos?

-Están callados, si bien aún ahora siento su poder recorrer mi cuerpo, no me está afectando la mente…hay algo más.- Todos miraron preocupados a Ise quién cada vez sentía que algo andaba mal en él.- Luego se preocupan por mí, ahora debemos movernos.

Ise apresuró el paso mientras el resto hacia lo mismo, Twilight siguió su camino pero no pudo evitar sentir que algo malo le iba a pasar a su novio, su corazón parecía sentirlo. Raynare le hizo el gesto de que se mueva, que preocuparse ahora no era un lujo que tenían, por más que ella sienta lo mismo. La chica asintió al gesto de la caída y ambas tomaron velocidad, debían salvar a Rias y al resto.

En el templo, Rias y sus sirvientes estaban corriendo hacia el interior. No podían perder tiempo, debían salvar a Asia y de ser posible vencer a Diadora antes de que Ise y el resto llegue. El interior de este cada vez era más complejo y eso era decir mucho…

-¿Segura de que es por aquí Koneko-chan?- Aki miró a su kouhai con duda.- Parece que estamos yendo en círculos, toda la estructura se parece.

-Muy segura senpai…la estructura es similar pero hemos estado avanzando y acercándonos a la presencia de Asia-senpai.- la cola de Koneko se movía como dando énfasis en sus palabras.

-Espero que sea así, no quiero perderme en este lugar.- Kaori tenía sus armas en mano en caso de que sean atacados.- ¿Qué hay de ti Kiba-kun, sientes algo?

-Nada, mi X-Pulse ha estado tranquilo.- el rubio miraba a todos lados por si acaso.- Es raro ver que ya me acostumbré a tener como un sensor en la cabeza…

-Así es nuestra vida senpai.- Gasper se mostraba más decidido que nunca a mostrar su valor, tal vez aún es tímido pero cuando se trata de ayudar a sus amigos, no dudará en ir al ataque.- Espero que Ise Aniki llegue pronto.

-Lo mejor será que avancemos y estemos cerca de Diadora cuando eso pase, para dejar que Ise suelte su ira en él.- Las palabras de Xenovia sacaron una risa al grupo.

-Es increíble pensar que Diadora crea que con su nivel puede vencer a Ise ¿Qué no ha escuchado lo que ha hecho?- Akeno notó que de acercaban al fin del lugar.- Aleluya…

-De seguro lo ha hecho pero por lo que hemos visto, es alguien que desprecia a los dragones y de seguro en su mente cree que son mentiras o cree que con su nuevo poder puede ganar.- Rias se tapó los ojos tras salir del templo para verse esta vez frente a unas escaleras que los llevan a otro.- ¿En serio? ¿Qué es esto, los 12 templos de Saint Seiya?

-Oh, la referencia se ve.- Aki era amante de los animes Shounen y Saint Seiya era su favorito.- Aunque la estructura pudo ser mejor.

-No creo que eso sea lo importante…- Kaori le dio a su amiga un cocacho mientras esta de quejaba por la agresión.

-Ya, vamos a subir. Luego hablan de esos temas.- Akeno sonrió al ver la actitud de sus kouhais, aunque ella también veía la referencia…maldita sea la maratón que Rias le hizo ver la semana pasada.- Tal vez ahí estén esperándonos.

-Andando…- Todos asintieron a las palabras de Rias y empezaron a subir. Fue cuando llegaron al lugar indicado que…

En frente de donde estaban se empezaron a ver otros templos y otros, hasta el punto que había un camino de estos. Lo más sorprendente es que en cada uno había presencias…Eso sólo significa una cosa…

 _-Me alegro que hayan venido, Rias Gremory y sus sirvientes.-_ La voz de Diadora se pudo escuchar en el lugar, empezaron a ver si estaba cerca pero no era así.- _Jajaja, tontos. No estoy cerca de ustedes, ahora mismo estoy en el último templo del lugar._

 _-_ Genial, ahora debemos esperar para romper su cara.- Xenovia estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

 _-Juguemos algo, considérenlo el reemplazo al juego que debíamos tener.-_ Ninguno olculto su rabia al escuchar eso, este tipo veía esto como un juego.- _Tengamos una lucha con nuestras pieza. La regla es sencilla, no podemos repetir el uso de nuestras piezas hasta que lleguen donde estoy. A parte de eso, todo está bien. Para la primera ronda, mandaré a mis 8 "Pawns" y mis 2 "Rooks". Aunque les informo, mis "Pawns" ya se promocionaron a "Queen". 8 "Queens" desde el inicio, jajaja, veamos como lo enfrentan aunque no veo ningún problema, ustedes del grupo Gremory han hecho mucho y son famosos por sus habilidades._

Rias se mordió el lado derecho de su boca para calmar su rabia, el tipo estaba jugando con ellos y para empeorar, mandar 8 "Pawns" promocionados a la pieza más fuerte no será sencillo pero al parecer el plan que ideo con Twilight en caso de que algo así pase en un Rating Game vendrá bien.

-Bien, jugaremos tu juego.- Todos miraron a su "King" con asombro.

-¿Está bien que hagamos esto Buchou? Puede ser una trampa…

-No es que tengamos muchas opciones Kaori, a fin de cuentas Asia es su prisionera.- la chica no tuvo nada que decir ante lo dicho por Rias.- Debemos seguirle el juego por ahora.

-¿A quién mandamos Buchou?- Kiba hizo la pregunta a la chica quien ya tenía una idea pero ver la mano de Gasper alzada llamo su atención.

-Si no es mucha molestia Buchou…yo debería ir en la primera ronda…- Todos se sorprendieron a la propuesta de Gasper.- Tal vez no sea tan poderoso pero puedo dar soporte y ver el movimiento enemigo.- Rias sonrió al ver que su sirviente estaba creciendo, al menos en batalla se mostraba más decidido.

-Es una buena sugerencia Gasper.- Rias acarició la cabeza del chico para luego ver al resto.- Koneko, Xenovia, Aki y Kaori irán con Gasper.

-¡De acuerdo!- Todos asintieron a las palabras de la chica.

Rias se acercó y les susurró el plan, a Xenovia les dejaría los "Rooks", bien por ella. A Aki, Kaori y Koneko les dejara los "Pawns" mientras Gasper es el informante del movimiento enemigo. Les dio permiso a Aki y Kaori de usar sus Balance Breakers ya que no podían darse el lujo de perder tiempo. Ambas asintieron y agradecían que ahora eran capaces de usar ese poder al menos 3 horas, Gasper tomo de su bolsillo una botellita con a sangre de Ise, si bien podía usar sus poderes sin ella, aún el efecto no era el mejor sin usar la sangre.

Los que iban a luchar se pusieron al frente, los del grupo Gremory tomaron posición mientras que las sirvientas de Diadora hicieron lo mismo. Aki y Kaori no tardaron en invocar sus Balance Breakers. Aki tomo las DG-X en sus manos y las cargó de inmediato mientras Kaori sacó una hoz y una espada de su campo dimensional, quedándose con la hoz, le lanzo la espada a Xenovia quien agradeció el gesto de su amiga para luego invocar a Durandal. Koneko se puso en guarda mientras Gasper se volvió un grupo de murciélagos tras tomar la sangre.

Al inicio de la pelea, las 2 "Rooks" fueron hacia Xenovia con velocidad. La chica sonrió al ver esa velocidad, rápida en términos normales pero para ella que esta acostumbrada a tratar con la velocidad de Ise y Kiba, eran lentas.

Dando un salto al costado para esquivar el ataque conjunto de ambas, se preparo para acabar este combate de manera rápida.

-Saben, nunca considere tener amigos, Irina en su momento la vi más como una simple colega, creí que no eran necesarios ya que me conformaba con mi amor hacia Dios y mi devoción hacia él.- Ambas enemigas volvieron al ataque, Xenovia solo esquivaba los golpes sin problema alguno, eran débiles.- Cuando empecé a vivir aquí, hubo gente que me trato de manera amable, Asia fue una de ellas, incluso me llamo su amiga.- Dio un salto sobre ellas para esquivar otro ataque.- Cuando la conocí, la trate mal y le dije cosas horribles, bruja, hereje…fueron unas de las palabras que dije. Aún así, me siguió hablando como si nada hubiera pasado. Incluso me llamo su amiga.- Xenovia contuvo las lágrimas que deseaban salir.- ¡Por eso voy a salvarla, a mi mejor amiga, salvaré a Asia!

Durandal empezó a brillar en respuesta a la determinación de la chica, la luz fue tan fuerte que alejó a las dos "Rooks" de ella, la energía de la espada se paso a la espada dado por Aki mientras Xenovia alzaba ambas armas.

-¡Por eso, Duradal te ruego que me des tu fuerza, responde a mis palabras! ¡No deseo que algo le pase a Asia, no lo soportaría…por eso, dame el poder para salvar a mi amiga!- El arma brillo con más fuerza, el lugar en que ella estaba parada empezó a desquebrajarse, el poder de Durandal sin duda era increíble.- Aún no sé controlar muy bien el flujo de energía de Durandal pero eso no impide que no pueda aumentar su filo y su poder destructivo.- Cruzando ambas armas sobre, el aura de Durandal se paso a la otra espada que de inmediato se empezó a romper, no podía soportar la carga de poder. Debía acabar con esto ya.- ¡No impedirán que salve a Asia, fuera de nuestro camino!

Xenovia agitó ambas armas y la onda de poder que creó fue tal que ambas "Rooks" enemigas fueron devoradas por el ataque mientras este seguía su camino destruyendo el techo y parte de la pared. Sin duda el efecto fue monstruoso, no algo que no hayan visto ya que han visto ataques más destructivos pero fue algo digno de recalcar en Xenovia de haber logrado el nivel de usar tal fuerza a pesar de que recién lo lleva practicando, acabar con dos oponentes de un ataque no es poca cosa. La chica respiraba cansada, parece que usar tanta energía es cansado, la espada que Aki le dio se hizo pedazos de inmediato, se nota que si desea hacer eso de nuevo necesita de otra arma que soporte la carga divina de Durandal, Ascalon es un buen ejemplo pero se olvido de pedirla a Ise, nota mental para la próxima…

-¡Es nuestro turno!- Aki fue al frente primero para lanzar varios disparos para separar a los "Pawns".- ¡Gasper, tú conmigo!

-¡Vamos Koneko-chan!- Kaori alzó su hoz para crear una onda de viento que separó a sus oponentes más.

Koneko apareció frente a sus enemigas y dio una serie de patadas a las que tenía cerca a ella que eran 2, otras 2 enemigas trataban de acercarse a atacar pero la hoz de Kaori se puso en su camino. La chica sonrió de una manera algo tétrica, al parecer la chica estaba despertando un lado sádico…y con esa hoz, la imagen es de terror.

Con un movimiento conjunto, ambas chicas mandaron a su grupo hacia arriba ante la sorpresa y dolor de estas. Koneko saltó para atacar a las 4 en el aire, usando Senjutsu en sus golpes hizo que las 4 se queden medio segundo más en el aire, cosa que Kaori aprovecho para dar un salto y…

-¡Heavenly Wheel!

Dando un corte con la hoz dio un primer golpe para luego aprovechar el momentum inicial y dar otro con más fuerza y velocidad. Todas sus oponentes no supieron que las golpeo antes de caer al suelo. Koneko y Kaori pisaron tierra tras terminar su ataque.

-¡Sencillo!

-Buen trabajo senpai.

Ambas se dieron los 5 por tan buen trabajo, sin duda eran un buen dúo. Por el lado de Aki y Gasper, la chica mantenía a distancia a sus enemigas mientras le daba a Gasper el tiempo de reunir energía para detenerlas.

-A tu derecha senpai.- la chica bloqueo un ataque de esa dirección gracias a su kouhai.- Arriba.- dio un salto hacia atrás luego de esquivar el ataque que venía de ahí.- Gasper miraba todo desde su forma de murciélagos y tras mucha práctica, había aprendido a ver los ataques enemigos y predecir la mayoría de estos por simplemente ver un movimiento de una parte del cuerpo, ver los combates de práctica de Ise y Kiba son muy útiles para acostumbrar la vista.- Ya casi las tenemos…

-Vendría bien que te des prisa…- Aki lanzo varios disparos para alejar a esas tontas de ella. En verdad no entendía si ella era muy fuerte o ellos eran muy débiles, no daban mucha pelea. Claro que lo que han pasado estos meses debe contar.

Justo cuando iba a bloquear un ataque, vio que las 4 estaban inmóviles. Sonrió al ver que Gasper espero a que todas estén juntas para hacer su jugada, chico listo. Preparo sus armas y disparo a quemarropa a todas mientras las rodeaba para asegurarse de no fallar, tras asentir le dio la señal a Gasper de que se detenga. Tras parar su poder sobre ellas, Gasper apareció en su forma normal para ver como sus oponentes caían al suelo derrotadas. Ambos sonrieron por el buen trabajo mientras Koneko y Kaori traían al resto de derrotadas.

-Muy bien hecho.- Rias no dudaba que sus siervos se habían hecho muy fuertes, la pelea fue de un solo lado….claro que teniendo un entrenamiento infernal y peleas a muerte ayuda.

Koneko estaba sellando sus movimientos con Senjutsu y Gasper las ponía en un sueño profundo, tras amarrar a todos los enemigos a un pilar decidieron seguir su camino. Por el lado de Diadora, aún tenía 2 "Bishops", 2 "Knights", su "Queen" y él mismo. Rias sabía que en número estaban en desventajas pero en poder y habilidad ellos son superiores, lo sabe.

De inmediato fueron al siguiente templo, no sin antes decirle a Aki y Kaori que no deshagan sus Balance Breakers, nunca saben que puede pasar. Tras llegar al siguiente templo, notaron que quienes los esperaban eran la "Queen" y los "Bishops".

-Esperábamos su llegada, Rias-sama.- La "Queen" mostró su cara, todas usaban capuchas por lo que era la primera en mostrar su rostro. Rubia y de ojos azules, una belleza en todo el sentido de la palabra.

-Lo mejor será acabar esto de una vez.- Akeno dio un paso al frente, se notaba que estaba deseosa de saciar su ira.

-Yuuto, te dejaré a ti los "Knight".- Kiba se sorprendió ligeramente al oír eso.- Tu habilidad debe bastar para derrotarlas, además que tienes "eso" ahora más entrenado, no debe ser difícil para ti.

-Entiendo Buchou.- la chica asintió y se puso al lado de Akeno, lista para iniciar la pelea.

-Ara, Buchou creo que conmigo basta.- Akeno sonrió al ver a Rias a su lado.

-¿Y dejarte toda la diversión? Ni loca…además, no podemos perder tiempo con ellas.- Rias hizo cálculos en su mente.- Si nos damos prisa, podremos vencer al resto antes de que Ise y el resto llegue, sólo quedaría Diadora.

-Fufu, como quieras.- Akeno cargó electricidad y luz en sus manos para crear una especie de lanza en sus manos.- El truco de Rain-chan es muy útil.

-Ni crea que eres la única que aprendió algo nuevo.- Rias canalizo magia en sus manos para crear dos esferas hechas de magia.- Yo también aprendí trucos nuevos, gracias a Twilight.

Ambas sonreían al decir eso pero se podía notar que estaban compitiendo…desde que la relación de Ise con Rias y Twilight. Akeno no había disminuido sus ataques al muchacho, al contrario los hacía más fuertes ya que según ella, ya no había ninguna limitación, cosa que sacaba a ambas novias de quicio.

Ambas siguieron con su lucha de miradas hasta que…

-¡Estoy harta que trates de lucirte Akeno, sólo deseas sacarme de quicio!

-¡Como si eso fuera lo único que me importara, tú que andas por ahí siempre alardeando de tu condición de novia de Ise con Twilight!- Ambas empezaron a discutir ante la sorpresa de todos pero más la vergüenza de sus amigos.

-¡Bah, sólo estas celosa que yo soy SU novia y que Twilight también lo es!

-¡Eso paso porque jugaste sucio Rias, además vas y le ayudas a que ella logre volverse su novia! ¿¡En serio!? ¡Eres una mala amiga!

-¿¡Mala amiga!? ¡Lo hice porque Twilight era perfecta para tener a raya a Ise y se nota que ella lo ama al igual que yo! ¡Sin ofender Akeno pero tú no me podrías ayudar en ese rubro!

-¡No necesito tenerlo a raya usando regaños o golpes, sólo necesito usar mi cuerpo para eso!

-¡Aléjate de mi novio, mientras no seas nada de él no tienes derecho a hacer nada con él!

-¡Ay sí, tú y Twilight no han hecho nada con Ise a pesar de que duermen en la misma cama con él!- ¿Era necesario dar toda esa información? Kiba se tapaba la cara con una mano, a veces eran tan infantiles…

-¡No es cierto, él ha…ha tocado mis pechos y los de Twilight!- Rias dijo es algo roja ¿Cuándo paso eso?

-De seguro paso porque Ise tiene mala postura al dormir…- la cara de Rias mostraba que Akeno dio en el clavo.- ¡Lo sabía, cuando esto acabe le daré el trato que merece, de seguro Ray se querrá unir! Irina también, aunque la pobre la tiene más difícil…

-¡Ni creas que dejare que tú y esas dos se acerquen a Ise con esas mentes tan sucias!- la energía de ambas siguió creciendo y eso se demostraba en sus técnicas.

-¿Buchou sabía que eso iba a pasar y por eso fue al frente?- Xenovia miraba todo con una gota de sudor.

-Lo dudo senpai…lo dudo…- Koneko no sabía que decir, tenía vergüenza ajena.

Los enemigos de ambas se mostraban más que confundidos, no sabían que estaba pasando pero la "Queen" pareció llegar a su límite y envolvió su cuerpo en un aura de fuego.

-¡Ustedes dos es suficiente, no nos ignoren solo porque discuten por un hombre!- Al parecer ser interrumpidas hizo que su ira aumente más.

-¡CALLATE!- Ambas lanzaron sus ataques hacia el grupo enemigo.

La lanza eléctrica con luz se vio reforzada por las dos esferas del poder de la destrucción. El poder del ataque era tal que daba escalofríos de verlo, más porque fue lanzado por dos mujeres furiosas… el ataque impacto a las pobre, no solo las venció…el ataque destruyó el muro…

Los que vieron todo, no sabían que decir. Fue una pelea de un solo lado y muy horrible. Un Overkill, eso es lo que pasó…

-Hm, tal vez debamos llamar ese ataque "Lightning Rage of Destruction".- Aki sonaba alegre con su conclusión pero el cocacho por parte de Kaori la calló.- ¡Ay, oye! ¿¡Desde cuando eres tan agresiva!?

-Desde que vi que el método de Twilight con Pinkie funciona…- la respuesta algo fría de la chica le sacó a la castaña unas lágrimas, que cruel…

La pelea entre Rias y Akeno seguía, Kiba supo que fue mejor que Ise no haya visto esto o que Twilight haya estado cerca, esto se hubiera vuelto un pandemonio, suerte que no está en sus zapatos.

-Buchou…debemos avanzar…- Koneko al fin saco lo que era importante.

-Nngg, bien…esto no ha acabado Akeno.

-Hmph, eres pura palabrería Rias pero estoy de acuerdo, debemos ir por Asia.- Ambas al fin se pusieron de acuerdo, aleluya.

* * *

-¡Achu!- Ise estornudo.- Agh ¿Me habré resfriado?

-Lo dudo amor.- Twilight notaba que el templo donde Rias y el resto estaban mostraba signos de daño.- De seguro ya inicio el combate.

-No me sorprendería, Rias debió pensar que avanzar era lo mejor hasta que lleguemos.- Raynare miraba todo desde aire con Rainbow y Fluttershy ayudando.- ¿Ven algo?

-Nada, todo está despejado.- Fluttershy paso a ver a Rainbow quien negó con la cabeza.

-¡Nada aquí! ¿¡Qué hay de ti Ayane!?- la kunoichi reapareció desde las sombras para negar con la cabeza.

-Todo despejado y eso es preocupante.- la chica notó que no había nada que protegiera este lugar.

-Tal vez ese sujeto está muy confiado.- Rarity dio su opinión.- No sería el primero ni el último en hacer algo así.

-O tal vez espera que algo pase.- Pinkie se rasco la cabeza la decir eso.- Al menos eso es lo que creo que puede estar pensando.

-No importa eso nya, lo mejor ahora es ir con los demás.- Kuroka sentía el flujo de energía de Koneko.- Síganme.

Todos asintieron, Ise se quedó un rato fuera del lugar antes de quitarse su armadura, debía guardar energía y sentía que así era mejor. Noto que Irina y Rossweise esperaban a que entrara.

-Deprisa Ise-sama, no tarde tanto.- Fay le llamo al joven la atención mientras Twilight suspiraba.

-¿En qué piensas?- la chica noto que el chico se tensiono un poco.- Ise…

-En nada…son tonterías.- Ise fue al interior ante la incrédula mirada de su novia y de Fay, ambas sabían que mentía.

Y era así, cada vez con más fuerza sentía que algo en su cabeza lo llamaba y repetía las mismas palabras… "Estoy aquí".

* * *

El grupo Gremory avanzaba hacia el siguiente templo, solo necesitaban acabar con los "Knight" y tras ello solo quedaría Diadora, ojala para ese momento Ise y el resto ya hayan llegado. Pero ver que el templo quien los esperaba no eran quienes esperaban.

-Yuju, ha pasado tiempo.- Los que lo conocían sabían quién era.

-Freed.- Kiba habló con rabia al ver quién era.

Freed Sellzen era un sacerdote exorcista rebelde, un ser que a pesar de su trabajo en lo que fue su estadía en la Iglesia, el tipo sólo era un loco que disfrutaba de la batalla más que otra cosa. Es un loco en todo el sentido de la palabra, según lo que Azazel les comentó es un humano artificial que recibió los genes de Sigfrido para crear a un humano compatible con Gram. Él tuvo una participación en el incidente con Kokabiel ya que fue uno de los que ayudo al caído en sus planes. Fue derrotado por Kiba con la ayuda de Xenovia en una batalla uno a uno luego que despertó su Balance Breaker y tras el asunto, Ise lo llevó con Azazel para ser interrogado. Pero Azazel tras saber lo que quería lo sacó del lugar… parece que no fue una buena idea ya que ha vuelto.

-Jejeje, veo que se sorprenden de verme en vez de a quienes esperaban verdad…- La sonrisa enferma del tipo hizo que todos se pongan de nervios, cuando vieron que tenía en su boca un dedo…

-¿Qué diablos….?- Aki no creyó lo que vio, el tipo ese estaba…

-Me los comí…- a esas palabras, Koneko examino su aura con Senjutsu.

-Él, ya no es humano…- Koneko habló con asco mientras el sacerdote rebelde empezaba a reír.

-¡Jajajajajajaja! ¡Justo después de que fui derrotado por ustedes, luego de que ese estúpido Sekiryuutei me llevó a Grigori, luego de que Azazel me botó del lugar!- Unos sonidos empezaron a oírse de su cuerpo. El cuerpo del tipo empezó a cambiar, unas garras, un cuerno, varias cosas empezaron a perder mientras este crecía de tamaño así como sus extremidades.- Fui tomado bajo las alas de la Khaos Brigade, dijeron que me iban a dar poderes y vean lo que recibiiiiiii! ¡JAJAJAJAJA, me volvieron una quimera, ese doctor loco si que sabe hacer su trabajoooooo!- En su espalda salieron alas de murciélago, más garras, su cara parecía la de un dragón…- ¡Y también me dio esto!- mostro una botellita vacía con una cinta, Cyber Rounder.- ¡Me dio esto, dijo que era el resultado de sus experimentos en una isla pero no me importaaaa, soy más fuerte!

Kiba noto que sin duda era un X-Rounder artificial, su X-Pulse se lo indicaba… decir que el tipo en frente de ellos era horrible era decir poco. Era un adefesio ¿Quién en su sano juicio aceptaría algo como eso? ¿Y de quien habla, que medico? Rias hizo nota, debía preguntar sobre esa información que de seguro sólo Celestia y Luna conocen ya que sucedió en su isla.

-¿Saben una cosa? Diadora tiene un hobby muy curioso. Su hobby es bellamente loco y de solo oírlo me excita.- ¿De qué habla?- El gusto de ese tipo por las mujeres es muy exquisito, parece que tiene un gran fetiche por las chicas afiliadas a la Iglesia, las monjas para ser más exactos.

-¿Monjas…? Un minuto, no que Asia fue una monja.- A Aki no le gustaba a donde iba todo esto.

-Y sus preferidas son las fuertes creyentes. ¿Entienden lo que trato de decir? Los sirvientes que vencieron, todos venían de la Iglesia. ¡Lo mismo se puede decir de las chicas que habitan su casa, todas son monjas reconocidas o Santas de distintas áreas! ¡No duda en seducirlas y hacerlas sus juguetes, sin duda es lo que yo llamo el susurro de diablo! ¡Sirve ya que hace que las chicas se enamoren de él!

-No… Maldita sea no…- Rias se mordió el labio con fuerza hasta el punto que sangre salió, Xenovia apretaba los dientes, mientras Akeno emanaba unos rayos, Gasper miraba con horror lo que el tipo de decía mientras Aki y Kaori no sabían ni cómo reaccionar.

-Fue él quien creó el escenario para que la chica Asia sea expulsada de la Iglesia, va así. Un día, un demonio ricachón que adora tener sexo con monjas ha encontrado a su chica ideal. No pudo evitar querer tener sexo con ella desde el instante que la vio pero notó que ella era distinta y sacarla de la Iglesia sería difícil. Por lo que optó por un plan distinto.- Los del grupo Gremory sabían que lo que iban a oír no les iba a gustar.- La santa era una chica amable como ninguna otra y además que recibió consejos de alguien de que un Sacred Gear en manos de una Santa puede curar hasta los demonios, eso escucho. Y pensó, tal vez la expulsen de la Iglesia si otro de los creyentes la ve curar a un demonio, así podrá tener sexo con ella… ¡La cicatriz valdrá la pena todo!

 _-No me arrepiento de haberlo salvado._

Aki, Kaori y Xenovia recordaron esas palabras de esa vez… Maldición ¿Qué tan enfermo es todo esto?

-Cuando la expulsen de la Iglesia en la que ella creyó, entonces su vida estará arruinada y ya no creerá en Dios y vendrá a mí. Eso era lo que pensó ¡Jajaja! Incluso las expresiones de dolor de las santas es de su deleite. ¡Las salva de la desesperación para luego violarlas! ¡Viola sus cuerpos y almas, ese es su máximo entretenimiento! ¡Ha estado violando y haciendo a chicas de la Iglesia suyas! ¡Y ni siquiera se arrepiente! ¡El demonio ricachón, Diadora Astaroth, es un demonio que ama cogerse a las creyentes de la Iglesia! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Ninguno pudo evitar el sentimiento de odio que había en ellos, Diadora Astaroth era la peor clase de basura que existe y merece morir pero antes…

-Yo me encargo.- Kiba dio unos pasos al frente para luego crear una de sus espadas sacro demoniacas. Estaba furioso pero sabía canalizar esa ira, la iba a dejar explotar cuando fuera el momento.

-¡Vaya vaya vaya! ¡Eres ese "Knight" de mierda que me corto en el incidente con Kokabiel! ¡Gracias a ti pase por un bonito cambio de diseños! ¡Pero para tu información me he vuelto más fuerte! ¡Me comí a esos "Knight" y ahora tengo sus habilidades! ¡Además que tengo este extraño sensor en mi cerebro que me dice de los peligros! ¡Soy un monstruo invencible, divirtámonos Casanova!

-En verdad no deberías ni existir…- Kiba no dijo más, solo se acerco más a Freed quien dio un ataque al joven. Freed no tomo bien esas palabras y de su cuerpo salieron varias espadas que iba a usar como sus armas.

Kiba dejo que su X-Pulse le diga que hacer, tomo de corazón el consejo de Ise que cuando este le dice que hacer no se resista y deje que todo fluya, como si fuera un arroyo. Al esquivar el corte inicial, Freed se sorprendió para luego atacar de nuevo con más velocidad. Era extraño, dejar que el cuerpo reaccione solo era nuevo para él pero podía ver la ventaja en esto, podía centrarse en su próximo ataque en vez de pensar en esquivar. Tras su cara fría no pudo evitar sonreír, esta habilidad era increíble.

-¡Maldito, quédate quieto para que te mate!- Freed se estaba desesperando. ¿Por qué no le podía dar?

-Sabes, el grupo al que mi maestro perteneció, tenía un código en relación con seres como tú.- Kiba desapareció tras esquivar el último corte de Freed quien sintió como su X-Pulse artificial le dijo que se mueva pero este no pudo ya que el mismo cuerpo no podía reaccionar a la velocidad deseada.

Kiba reapareció de nuevo esta vez atrás de Freed y de inmediato, el cuerpo del tipo fue cortado en pedazos ante el asombro de este y el de los amigos del demonio, veloz… eso fue lo único que paso por la mente de todos.

-Tú… eres demasiado… fuerte…- la cabeza de Freed cayó al suelo y rodo un poco.

-"Aku Soku Zan"- Kiba miró la cabeza del tipo.- Muerte rápida al mal… Ahora entiendo sus palabras…- Kiba sabía que seres como él no tienen remedio, la muerte es su única cura…

-Jijijiji, no importa. No podrán detener el plan de Diadora o a los tipos atrás de él. No saben el horror de los poseedores de las Longinus…. ¡Jajajaja!

-En eso te equivocas, porque tenemos con nosotros uno que tiene una y hemos sido testigos del poder que tiene.- Kiba se acercó a la cabeza de Freed y la apuñaló con su arma.- Di lo que tengas que decir al shinigami, imbécil.- Kiba sacudió su arma para sacar la sangre en esta.

-Ok…. eso fue muy cool…- Xenovia fue la primera en hablar.

-Bien hecho Yuuto…- Rias no dudaba que Kiba era más fuerte, se atrevería a decir que es más fuerte que ella y Akeno, sin duda él desea estar al nivel de Ise… Eso explica el aumento de poder tan rápido.

-Gracias.- Kiba sonrió al sentir a…- Ya llegaron…

Todos voltearon a ver que Ise, sin armadura, y el resto habían llegado a la zona. Ise se acercó a Rias y le dio un abrazo rápido junto con Twilight, se alegraban de verla bien al igual que al resto.

-¡Dios, que horrible escena!- Twilight notó los cuerpos que había en el lugar.- ¿Qué pasó aquí?

-Mucho Twilight, mucho.- Akeno se sentía cansada…

-¿Y Asia-chan?- Fluttershy noto que la rubia no estaba. Ver la cara de todos hizo que los recién llegados teman lo peor.

-¿Qué paso? ¿¡Qué le paso a Asia!?- Raynare tomo a Rias del brazo.- ¡Habla Rias!

-Ray, deja que hable…- Fay se acercó a la caído que estaba hecha una fiera.

-Yo diré todo…- Kiba dio un resumen rápido de lo que pasó, todo hasta lo reciente con Freed y lo que dijo.

-Hubiera pagado por haber visto eso…- Rainbow no pudo evitar admirar la habilidad de Kiba, Rarity igual y eso hizo que su interés en él aumente aunque no lo demuestra ahora debido a la situación actual.

-Ese tipo es una escoria.- Pinkie sintió que Diane quería salir, no era mala idea.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Lo sabía, sabía que todo esta era muy sospechoso, fui una idiota al no notarlo!- Raynare piso con fuerza uno de los brazos de Freed que había en el suelo.- ¡Mierda!

-Raynare, cálmate…- Ise habló con una calma algo extraña.- Guarda esa ira para cuando sea el momento.

-¡No me pidas que…!- la chica de quedó con las palabras en la boca al ver la mirada de Ise.- Tú…

-Vamos, debemos salvar a Asia.- Ise emprendió marcha a donde Diadora estaba con Asia.

El resto se vieron las caras para luego seguirle el paso. Pero Ray…

-¿Pasa algo?- Rossweise notó que la chica estaba en su lugar, con un sudor recorriendo su rostro.- ¿Raynare?

-No… No es nada…- La chica empezó a caminar mientras pensaba una cosa.- Esa mirada…- Ella conocía esa mirada, la había visto sólo una vez pero basto una vez para nunca olvidarla…- Ise-kun está furioso…- Raynare sabía que Diadora estaba acabado, Ise iba a mostrar esa faceta suya, exclusiva a los que se ganaron su odio eterno… Esa que mostró la vez que la salvó, esa en la que las víctimas lo apodaron antes de morir…- "Terror of Death".

* * *

Azazel estaba peleando con los terroristas, sin duda estos tipos son muy persistentes. Sus subordinados no tendrán ningún problema en encargarse de esos tipos, en verdad la lucha estaba en bolsa. De pronto, el caído sintió que la gema que tenía en su bolsillo reaccionaba a algo, esa gema que tiene en su interior sellada el alma del Rey Dragón Fafnir tras morir y que ambos lograron tener un acuerdo para que tengan esta alianza, por llamarla así. La gema reaccionaba a cierta dirección, Azazel no tardó en ir hacia ella y vio a una una chica con un cabello negro que iba hasta su cintura, usaba un vestido gótico de una pieza, su rostro era sereno pero centraba su vista en el medio del lugar.

-No pensé que vendrías aquí.- La chica miró al caído y sonrió.

-Cuanto tiempo, Azazel.

-La última vez tenías la apariencia de un viejo, claro que eso es un asunto que a ti ni te importa. El hecho de que ahora tengas la apariencia de una chica es digno dr mi respeto…. ¿Qué haces aquí Ophis?

Ophis, el Dragón del Uroboros, un ser que nació de la nada del infinito, es el ser más fuerte del mundo según el Ranking dado por las facciones, aunque el título va para Great Red pero no lo consideran ya que él no se inmiscuye en los asuntos del mundo. Ophis era el líder de los terroristas, eso es lo que la información obtenida les decía. Su gran aura no mostraba que fuera un impostor ni nada por el estilo.

-Sólo vine a ver…- Ophis en verdad no vino para nada más.

-¿Vienes a ver el caos que has fomentado?- Azazel no sabía lo que Ophis pensaba, siempre fue un ser misterioso en sus pensamientos.- ¿El mundo estará a salvo si te derroto aquí?

-Imposible, no puedes vencerme.- Azazel sonrió a esas palabras, era verdad… sólo es imposible.

- **Quizás si recibe ayuda sea posible**.- Tannin apareció en el lugar con Rean en su hombro.

-Rean… cuanto tiempo.- Ophis miró al humano en el hombro del Rey Dragón.

-Dos años para ser más exactos.- Rean miraba al dragón con una sonrisa.- Veo que has cambiado de look.

- **Hay algo que no me cabe en la cabeza, tú, un ser que nunca se metió en los asuntos del mundo… ¿Por qué ayudas a estos terroristas?** \- Tannin miró al Dios Dragón con seriedad.

Ophis no dijo nada, sabían que eso de matar el tiempo no era una razón. Había más…. Aún así, las acciones de Ophis están poniendo al mundo en riesgo y eso es algo que nadie puede ignorar. Rean sabía que Ophis no era un ser cruel o que disfruta del caos, entonces ¿Por qué?

-Un mundo silencioso, eso es lo que busco.- Ninguno captó lo que quería decir.- Sólo busco volver a la brecha dimensional y encontrar silencio.

La brecha dimensional, zona que separa esta realidad de las otras, un lugar de misterios, lugar que Great Red habita. El Dragón que nació de los sueños y el verdadero ser más fuerte del mundo. Un mundo de silencio, ese es el objetivo de Ophis.

-¿Haces esto porque extrañas tu hogar? Lo que deseas es deshacerte de Great Red ¿Verdad?- el dragón asintió a las palabras de Azazel.

Eso en verdad explica mucho, de seguro los de la Khaos Brigade le dijeron que la ayudarían a acabar con Great Red si les dan su ayuda. Rean sabía que a pesar de todo su poder y demás, Ophis era un ser muy inocente que puedes aprovechar.

 **-Parece que tenemos visitas**.- Tannin miró al otro lado, un círculo de transporte apareció, un hombre vistiendo ropas nobles, un demonio de la Facción Old Maou.

-Es la primera vez que nos vemos. Soy el que posee la sangre del verdadero Asmodeus, Creuserey Asmodeus. Vine a pelear con ustedes como un miembro de la Facción de los Verdaderos Maou de la Khaos Brigade.

-Vaya, vino al fin el idiota de los Old Maou.- Las palabras de Rean hicieron que el demonio expulse energía en señal de que estaba molesto.- Que carácter…

-¡Silencio humano! ¡Soy un verdadero Maou, no acepto el nombre que nos dan!- una energía negra lo rodeaba, el poder de Ophis.- ¡Vengare a Catleya ahora mismo!

-Bueno, esto es perfecto. Uno de los peces gordos apareció ante nosotros.- Azazel se puso en guardia.- ¿Participan?

-Sabes que no puedo volar.

 **-Yo** **vigilare a Ophis, además en un combate uno a uno, sería una ofensa**.- Tannin se cruzó de brazos mientras Azazel reía, sin duda era un guerrero en todo el sentido de la palabra.

-Entiendo, ya va siendo hora que los chicos alcancen a Diadora.

-Diadora obtuvo una de mis serpientes, es imposible que ganen.- Tannin sonrió a esas palabras mientras Rean y Azazel rieron.- ¿Por qué la risa?

-Porque, Ophis, los chicos que entreno no son nada débiles y su nivel va más allá que el poder que puedes dar con esa serpiente. Además…mi alumno está con ellos.- Ophis pareció captar a lo que se refería, había oído rumores y si estos eran verdad… Diadora estaba muerto…

-Entiendo… no importa…- Ophis le quitó importancia, ni que esto fuera la gran cosa.

-¡Hora de jugar!- Justo cuando Azazel iba a preparar algo, un círculo de transporte apareció.- Je, veo que los llamaste Rean.

-Mejor, no podemos arriesgarnos y al menos dale la oportunidad de ver que… está equivocado en como desea hacer las cosas.- Rean sonrió al ver a Sirzches y Serafall ahí, con sus alas para volar.

-Veo que llegamos para la hora de la verdad.- Serafall mostraba una seriedad rara en ella, pero era entendible…

-Sí, es hora que nosotros los adultos tomemos responsabilidad de nuestros actos. Metí a mi hermana en esto, al menos debo intentarlo de lo contrario, no la podré ver a la cara.- Sirzches puso su vista en Creuserey.- Deseo persuadirlo.

- **No seas ingenuo Sirzches, este tipo no oirá razones**.- Tannin habló con seriedad. ¿En serio quiere persuadir a este tipo que busca matarlo a él y sus familias? Tonterías…

-Al menos queremos intentarlo, Tannin.- Serafall miró al dragón para que les dé la oportunidad. Este sólo chasqueo la lengua, es una pérdida de tiempo y saliva.

-¡Ustedes, existencias falsas! ¡Es por ustedes que nosotros…!- el demonio miraba con odio puro a ambos Maou.

-Creuserey, baja las armas. Esto no debe acabar así.- Serafall hizo el primer intento.- Lo que están haciendo pone en peligro la existencia de nuestra raza, es en momentos como estos que no podemos poner deseos personales sobre los de nuestra gente. Si bien hemos cometido errores, eso puede remediarse.

-Estamos dispuestos a negociar con los de la Facción Old Maou. Existe otro camino, sabemos que es así. Por ello, deseamos negociar con ustedes. Es más, deseo que hables con el actual Asmodeus, Falbium.- la petición formal de Sirzches enfureció más al demonio… era inútil, desde el inicio lo fue.

-¡No bromeen! ¡Ustedes que se han aliado con nuestros enemigos no tienen ningún derecho a pedir esa idiotez! ¿¡Además desean que hable con ese impostor!?

-Hablas de alianzas tontas pero ustedes se han aliado con la Khaos Brigade.- Las palabras de Azazel sacaron una risa al demonio.

-No cooperamos ¡Los usamos! Todas las razas deben ser herramientas para nosotros los demonios… ¿Paz? ¿Entendimiento? ¡Tonterías, todas las razas que no sean demonios deben de ser destruidos! ¡Los Maou debemos ser los reyes del mundo y haremos que sea así, con el poder de Ophis!

 **-Que ridiculez, los demonios estuvieron al borde de la extinción por ideas como esas pero ¿Las siguen abrazando?-** Tannin no entendía las ideas de estos tontos.

-El orgullo es una arma de doble filo, si dejas que te consuma… eso es lo que pasa.- Rean notó las expresiones de ambos Maou, esta era una prueba para ambos. Los ideales de ambos grupos eran muy distintos, nunca congeniaran… Nunca.

-Tratamos de proteger el inframundo, este no necesita de una guerra. Proteger a nuestra gente y su futuro debe ser nuestra prioridad.- Serafall hizo un último intento.

-Proteger el futuro de los niños, eso es lo que deseo. Llámame ingenuo y todo lo que quieras pero ese es el camino que estoy tomando. No necesitamos una guerra.- Sirzches habló fuerte sobre sus creencias.

-¡Ingenuo! ¡Los demonios somos seres que llevan el alma de los humanos al infierno, existimos para acabar con Dios y los Ángeles! ¡No negociare con ustedes falsos Maou! ¡Ustedes que son seres de gran poder pero no los usan contra nuestros enemigos! ¡No merecen ser llamados Maou! ¡Por eso yo, un verdadero Maou, los eliminare!

-Veo que la negociación falló…- Ophis no entendió mucho de lo que pasó pero en fin.

-Supongo que negociar contigo tampoco va ¿Verdad?

-Sabes mi respuesta Rean.- el humano rio al escuchar eso.- Veamos que hacen…

 **-Ustedes están muy calmados…-** Tannin no sabía como reaccionar a esta tan rara situación.

-Oh bueno…- Rean notó que ambos Maou mostraban caras de resignación.- ¡Vamos ustedes dos, no olviden que tienen una razón por la que pelear, no dejen que esto los afecte!

-Tiene razón… ahora debemos pelear.- Serafall asintió con los ojos cerrados.

-Es la única salida.- el Maou también cerró los ojos.

Al abrirlos ambos, se mostraba una seriedad que daba pavor. Estos eran los Maou actuales. Creuserey sonrió al ver eso, justo lo que quería. Tomo distancia para iniciar la pelea, se sentía confiado y listo para acabar con esas existencia falsas. Ambos Maou emanaron sus poderes, el aire frío alrededor de Serafall y el poder de la destrucción de Sirzches.

-¡Mueran!- Creuserey lanzó una ráfaga de su poder a ambos pero en medio del camino, esta se hizo hielo ante la sorpresa de este.

Serafall fue elegida Maou por su gran poder en el hielo, su poder le permitía congelar todo lo que se le acerque sin problemas, se rumorea que su hielo se acerca mucho a lo que es el Cero Absoluto.

\- Creuserey, como un Maou eliminare a cualquiera que sea una amenaza al inframundo.

-¡No uses el nombre de Maou en ti…!- el demonio botó sangre de la boca al sentir algo en su estómago. Sintió su poder disminuir…acaso…

Sirzches aprovechó la sorpresa del demonio para lanzar una pequeña esfera del poder de la destrucción a su boca, con ella destruyó la serpiente de Ophis.

-Rune the Extinct, me deshice de la serpiente en tu estómago.

-Nunca tuviste oportunidad de ganar, tus intentos eran inútiles desde el inicio.- Serafall se acomodo su cabello al decir eso.

Sirzches fue elegido Maou por su gran control en su poder, control absoluto. No necesitaba grandes técnicas, lo compactaba en pequeñas cantidades pero de gran poder y eso bastaba…. Destrucción absoluta.

-¡Maldito, tú y ese bastardo de Vali son iguales, ustedes que usan el nombre de Lucifer…!- no terminó de decir lo quería ya que Sirzches lo eliminó de inmediato sin quedar nada…

-Di lo que quieras de mí pero nunca insultes a mi hijo.- El Maou dijo eso con frialdad.

-Rápido e indoloro… buen trabajo.- Azazel puso su mano en el hombro del Maou.- Hiciste bien.

-Lo sé, aún así cuesta todo esto… tanta sangre…

-Es parte de tu trabajo Sirzches, un líder debe priorizar las cosas… Hiciste lo que debías.- Rean dijo eso desde el hombro de Tannin.

-¿Qué haces aquí Rean-san? Pensé que Venelana-sama no había…- Serafall notó que el humano sudaba.- ¿Escapaste verdad?- La reacción de Rean bastó…- ¿Celestia y Luna tampoco lo saben?- Unas flechas imaginarias aparecieron en la espalda del humano.- Hombres… todos son idiotas.

Los presentes rieron nerviosos ante esas palabras, las cosas en el lugar ya se estaban calmando, era cosa de minutos para que…

-Rean…- Ophis habló, se habían olvidado de ella.- ¿Tú alumno está ahí?- Señaló la dirección donde estaban los chicos.

 **-¿Por qué el interés Ophis?** \- Tannin no captaba las intenciones del dragón.

Ophis afilo la mirada y al hacerlo, pudo ver la marca de energía de algo cruel y atemorizante. Pudo ver tres ojos rojos que brillaban en la oscuridad… esa esencia la ponía de malas… ¿Era él…? Imposible…

-El chico y sus amigos, algo va a pasar…- Todos se sorprendieron al oír eso…

* * *

Cuando llegaron al último templo, todos notaron en el fondo de este que había una especie de aparato con un círculo mágico y unas runas. Lo que sorprendió más fue ver el centro de este…

-¡Asia!- Raynare y Xenovia gritaron al ver a la chica ahí. Se veía que parte de un golpe en la cara, estaba bien y entera.

-Al fin llegaron.- Diadora estaba sentado en una silla, como un trono.

-¿A-Amigos?- Asia notó que todos estaban aquí, no pudo evitar llorar al ver que habían venido.

-¡Maldito rufián, pagarás por lo que has hecho!- Rarity en verdad detestaba a tipos como él.

-Lo mejor será que lo golpeemos todos juntos.- Aj creó fuego en sus manos.

-Antes de eso…- Twilight miró al demonio.- ¿Se lo dijiste todo?- la risa de Diadora bastó como respuesta.- Maldito…

-Es tan divertido ver sus caras llenas de dolor cuando aprenden la verdad, incluso lo he grabado.- Asia cerró los ojos y unas lágrimas salieron de estos.

-¿Por qué… por qué haces cosas así? ¿¡Que ganas!?- Fluttershy gritó furiosa, no podía soportar que este tipo haya…

-Porque me divierte, así de simple. No hay mayor placer para mí que ver la cara de desesperación de cada chica que encuentro.

-¿Debemos oír esta estupidez? Yo digo que ya lo golpeemos.- Rainbow tenía rayos en sus manos.

-Asia era distinta, por eso la quise hacer mía pero paso que esa caído se metió en mis planes.- el demonio señaló a Raynare quien lo veía con odio.- Gracias a su acción, tiene esperanza. Pero ahora que los mate, esa esperanza morirá y al fin la disfrutaré, como debió ser desde el principio.

Todos oían con rabia lo que el tipo decía pero había alguien que no decía nada. Ise estaba callado con la mirada baja, esa voz…

 _ **-¿Lo ves? El tipo en frente de ti no merece piedad, sólo merece morir.**_ \- Era verdad pero… ¿Haría lo correcto?- _**No es cosa de que sea lo correcto o no. Es simplemente el hecho de que seres como él, no valen la pena en vivir, son un desgaste de oxígeno.**_ \- Sí, no merecen vivir, seres que disfrutan del dolor ajeno y lo buscan por su placer.- _**Anda, usa el poder que te han dado esos 3, no lo expulses… canalízalo en tu cuerpo, que quede en ti… Y úsalo para matarlo.**_ \- al terminar de oír es voz, el poder de los Cosmic Packs fue a cada parte de su cuerpo, no lo iba a expulsar o usar el Tri System, no… iba a usarlo como está para matar al tipo en frente suyo.

-¿Qué pasa Sekiryuutei, asustado? Jejejeje, me alegro mucho ver que Asia aún es virgen, odiaría que ya hubiera sido usada por ti.

-¡Maldito hijo de…!- Rias y su grupo se pusieron en guardia.

-¡Aunque eso no pasó porque de seguro ya te cogiste a esas dos tontas que están a tu lado!

-¡Te voy a cerrar esa boca!- Twilight y su grupo se prepararon para atacar.

-¡Aunque saben, hacer un NTR hubiera sido divertido! ¡JAJAJAJAJA!

-¡Te voy a matar!- Ray creó una lanza de luz mientras el resto también iba a atacar.

-¿Acabaste…?- Ise habló con un tono bajo.- ¿Acabaste de decir tus estupideces?

-¿Qué has dicho?- Diadora miró furioso al Sekiryuutei.

-Ise-kun… oye…- Irina se mostró nerviosa al oír el tono de voz de su amigo.

 **-** _ **Pinkamena, mantén la distancia de él.-**_ Diane le habló a su otra personalidad.- _**Algo anda mal con él…**_

 _-¿De qué hablas Diane? Es sólo I-nii…_ \- la chica no entendía el porqué de la advertencia.

-Algo anda mal con él…- Rossweise sentía un cambio en el Sekiryuutei.

-¿Acaso….?- Raynare tembló al imaginar eso, al no ver los ojos de él, no lo sabía pero de ser así…

-Porque de ser así…- Ise alzó la vista, al hacerlo todos se quedaron helados al ver la expresión de este, llena de crueldad… ese no era Ise. - **¡Podré matarte al fin!**

El Boosted Gear se activó y de inmediato unas llamas envolvieron a Ise, la fuerza de estas hizo que todos se cubran. En medio de las llamas, se vieron tres figuras sobre el joven que de inmediato desaparecieron sólo para ver otra más grande en el fuego, esta parecía abrazar al dragón. Cuando estas se fueron, el Balance Breaker estaba ahí, listo para pelear. El Sekiryuutei empezó a dar unos pasos al frente.

-Ise…- Rias y Twilight trataron de tocarlo para al acercar sus manos, sintieron el ardor en ellas… el aire que rodeaba a Ise quemaba…

-Lo mejor es que mantengamos la distancia.- Ray advirtió a ambas chicas, no era bueno meterse en su camino.

Diadora sonrió al ver que el Sekiryuutei se le acercaba.

-¡Jajajajaja, perfecto! ¡Veo tu gran poder pero no basta, yo quien recibió el poder de Ophis! ¡Te mataré de un solo golpe…!- Diadora recibió un golpe en el estomago que le hizo botar sangre. De inmediato Ise agarró al demonio del cuello y lo arrojo a un lado del lugar con fuerza.

- **¿Qué decías…?** \- El Sekiryuutei camino a paso lento hacia el demonio que se limpió la boca.

-¡Maldito dragón! ¡Soy un demonio de clase alta, hermano del Belcebú actual!- alzó su mano para cargar poder demoniaco en estas.- ¡No hay manera de que un noble como yo pierda ante un mugriento dragón como tú!

El demonio lanzo varias ráfagas de su poder, estas estaban bien cargadas de poder pero Ise ni se molesto en esquivarlas. Su X-Pulse se activó al sentir el peligro inminente y mostró dos caminos, o esquivaba o… Opto por la segunda.

Ver las ráfagas cerca a él, dejo que el X-Pulse guie su cuerpo y al tener una ráfaga cerca uso una mano para desviarla hacia otro lado del lugar, el proceso lo repitió varias veces a una gran velocidad, aunque para él todo era en cámara lenta. Tras deshacerse del último, el lugar quedó en silencio…

-X-Pulse, I-nii usó su X-Pulse.- Pinkie habló casi en susurro, ella y los demás elementos de la armonía habían visto la profundidad de las habilidades X-Rounder de Ise por eso no estaban tan impresionados.

-Increíble…- Gasper estaba con los ojos bien abiertos, eso fue impresionante.

[Demonio tonto, un poder de esa magnitud no es nada contra nosotros]- Ddraig habló en voz alta, cosa rara ya que sólo lo hacía cuando estaba entre amigos y no frente a un enemigo.- [¿Por qué mejor no te ahorras la molestia y te dejas matar?]

-Ddraig…- Rias no creyó lo que oyó ¿Desde cuándo Ddraig habla así?

-Oigan, esos dos están actuando raro…- Ayane noto que ninguno de los dos actuaba como siempre.

-Su flujo de energía es distinto nya, es… cruel.- Kuroka sudó un poco al ver eso, incluso Koneko estaba sudando.

Ise empezó a caminar hacia Diadora, sólo para ver que este había creado una barrera.

-¡Jaja, ahora no podrás hacerme nada!

- **Imbécil, sólo estas retrasando tu muerte.-** Ise alzó su mano y tocó la barrera con esta como intentando aplastarla.- **Ddraig…**

[Lo sé…]

 **[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]**

La fuerza del Sekiryuutei se incrementó así como la de su agarre para luego destrozar la barrera sin mucho esfuerzo ante la expresión de horror de Diadora. Cuando esta cayó, Ise reapareció de inmediato a un lado del demonio y le tomo el brazo derecho.

 **-¿Te gusta ver las expresiones de dolor de las chicas?-** Todos miraron con expectativa lo que iba a hacer.- **Veamos si es tan divertido cuando tú la tengas.**

El Sekiryuutei con sólo fuerza bruta le arranco el brazo derecho al demonio desde el hombro, el sonido de la carne y los huesos haciendo ese movimiento y la imagen fue de terror. Los amigos del dragón no supieron como reaccionar, unos se quedaron estupefactos, otros contuvieron las ganas de vomitar, otros sólo cerraron los ojos… Los que estaban mejor no quitaban la vista de la imagen del dragón.

 **-Si… Es verdad que es más divertido cuando no eres tú el que sufra… Jajaja…-** El Sekiryuutei lanzó el brazo a un lado mientras Diadora gritaba del dolor.

-¡Mi brazo! ¡Maldito dragón! ¡Pagarás por esto!- Con su otro brazo, Diadora creó estacas de poder demoniaco que rodearon a Ise.- ¡Ahora muere!

Las estacas iban contra el Sekiryuutei pero de la nada, estas se detuvieron ya que la oscuridad emergió para evitar que estas cosas lastimen al dragón, la oscuridad aplastó las estacas de energía para luego volver a envolver al dragón y regresar a ser la bufanda de oscuridad. De inmediato, Ise paso a ver Diadora quien retrocedió del miedo, ese no era un dragón…. Era un monstruo…

-No… Es imposible, yo que obtuve el poder de Ophis, yo quien soy superior a Agares, yo quien aplastara a Bael, ya que de ningún modo perderé contra el heredero del Gran Rey que no tiene talento… Ni siquiera Gremory que tiene afecte por sus malditos siervos…- Diadora cargó energía demoniaca en su única mano para atacar.

Ise alzó su mano y dejo que el poder de dragón y la oscuridad se concentren en un punto, su Hazard Shoot. Era el momento final…

-¡Soy Diadora de la casa de Astaroth!- el demonio lanzó su ataque en un último intento de ganar…

Pero para su desgracia, el ataque de Ise devoró el suyo y este fue hacia él, la esfera roja y oscura paso a un pelo de su cara, esta atravesó el muro del lugar para luego seguir su camino a una de las montañas cercanas para luego explotar y que la misma explosión absorba los restos de esta para luego desaparecer.

Diadora quedó en su lugar, sentado y temblando del miedo. Al alzar la vista, notó que Ise lo miraba, se había quitado la máscara y se podía ver su cara, esa sonrisa y mirada mostraban claramente sus intenciones. Un aura roja lo envolvía, alzó su mano para dar un zarpazo con esta, iba a matarlo…

-¡Ise-sama, ya basta!- Ravel trato de hacer que reaccione.

-Oh my, casi parece que…- Fluttershy temblaba ante la imagen del castaño.

Todos lo hacían, Rias y Twilight iban a ir hacia él para detenerlo. No importa que en verdad odien al tipo, no pueden permitir que Ise lo mate de esa manera tan cruel y sádica.

Ise iba a dar el golpe de gracia, se lo merecía… debía morir, justo cuando lo iba a hacer…

 **-¿En verdad es lo que deseas?** \- Una voz más se escuchó en su cabeza… Haou…- _**¿Deseas volverte en lo que juraste pelear?**_

 _-Hizo sufrir a varias personas, hizo llorar a Asia y puso en peligro a todos por sus ambiciones ¡Debe morir!_

 _ **-**_ **No pienses en lo que te dice esa voz, piensa en lo que tú deseas… ¿Quieres en verdad que los que amas te vean volverte un asesino a sangre fría, deseas repetir ese momento en el incidente con Ray años atrás?** \- Ise detuvo su ataque al recordar eso y de inmediato para que luego la energía alrededor de él desaparezca, de ningún modo deseaba que ella y el resto… lo vean así… no cuando juro no volver caer presa de la ira.- **Esta es la última vez que te puedo ayudar Ise, la próxima vez… Depende de ti.**

El Sekiryuutei miró a Diadora y casi le pasa de nuevo, lo mismo de esa vez que salvó a Ray de esos caídos renegados y lo que pasó cuando Twilight y el resto fueron afectadas por la magia de Discord, casi vuelve a…

-Tienes suerte, no te mato por varias razones pero ser el hermano de Ajuka pesa bastante, pagarás lo que has hecho como se debe… eso sí, no te acerques a Asia de nuevo… o mueres.- Diadora tembló ante la amenaza, estaba hecho… el tipo tenía miedo a los dragones, no podía hacer nada.

Ise se dio media vuelta para ver que Rias y Twilight lo abracen, se notaba que ambas temieron de que él…

-Bien ahí Ise-kun… veo que esta vez pudiste…

-Lamento haberte hecho recordar esa vez Ray…- La chica negó con la cabeza, no importaba.

-¿Seguro de dejarlo así? Tal vez debamos…

-Déjalo Xenovia, lo has visto… El tipo ya no hará nada.- Kiba notó que el tipo estaba en su lugar aún temblando…- Ahora debemos…

-¡Un poco de ayuda aquí!- Aki trataba de cortar las cadenas que apresaban a Asia.

-Agh ¿de qué están hechas estas cosas?- Ayane notaba que estas cadenas no eran normales.

-Están hechos por una energía, la misma que creó la barrera en la que estamos…- Rossweise analizó la lectura de estas cosas.- No las reconozco…

-Dimension Lost. Ese imbécil de Fausto está metido en esto, en otras palabras también lo está Cao Cao.- Ise miró todo.- ¿Ddraig?

[Sabes que el Boosted Gear es una Longinus de clase media, en teoría no puede hacer algo contra una Longinus de clase alta]- Ddraig pareció volver a su personalidad normal también.- [En teoría…]

-¡Habla idiota, dinos como sacar a Asia de ahí!- Rainbow tomó al tipo del cuello y lo amenazó con una lanza eléctrica.

-El único modo de hacerlo es…que ella active su Sacred Gear, el aparato extiende el rango de su poder y lo invierte…

-En pocas palabras, todo en el rango se verá…- Akeno no ocultó su sorpresa.- Que vil…

-Esto se refería Azazel cuando habló de traidores en su organización… ¡Maldición!- Rias apretó los puños al entender todo.- ¡Debemos hacer algo!

-Todos… destruyan esta cosa conmigo.- Las palabras de Asia cayeron como un balde de agua fría.- Es el único modo.

-¡No digas esas cosas, nunca dejaremos a una amiga!- Rarity le habló firme a la chica quien se mostraba nerviosa pero agradecida por esas palabras.

-Ella tiene toda la razón linda, no vamos a dejarte aquí o abandonarte.- Aj miró a Twilight quien miraba el aparato.- ¿Algo importante Twilight?

-Tal vez… Fay ¿Puedes revisar esto?- la maga asintió a las palabras de la chica y miró la zona que esta le indicó.- ¿Qué piensas?

-Tal vez… Si, es perfecto…- la maga sonrió al ver que era posible.- Ise-sama use sus poderes oscuros en las cadenas.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque las cadenas están hecha de una energía creada por este círculo. Son magia hecha forma física, una energía externa pura puede romperlas.- Al ver que el aparato se está empezando a activar sólo hizo que todos se asusten.

-¡Ise-kun ahora!

-¡No pierdas tiempo I-nii!

Ise asintió a las palabras de Irina y Pinkie. Tomó las cadenas y miró a Asia para luego sonreírle en señal de que todo iba a estar bien. Cerró los ojos y canalizo todo su poder en sus manos, la oscuridad empezó a envolver las cadenas, la oscuridad es conocida por ser algo que consume y devora lo que está en su campo. Para alegría de todos, las cadenas empezaron a desaparecer. Tras un último esfuerzo, Asia fue liberada de las cadenas mientras el aparato a carecer de lo que lo hacía servir…se quedo sin nada. En el suelo, Asia abrazo a Ise mientras le daba las gracias, este solo acariciaba su cabeza de la chica en señal de que todo está bien.

Cuando Raynare y Xenovia lo hicieron a un lado para abrazar a Asia, el joven suspiró al ver que como siempre, lo tratan mal a pesar de todo y volvía a caer al suelo, la historia de su vida… Aunque esta vez Rias y Twilight le hicieron cambiar ese modo de pensar con un beso en la mejilla…

-¡Qué bien, todo salió bien!- Gasper grito de alegría y no era para menos, todo terminó bien.

Todos estaban felices de que al fin acabó esta pequeña aventura, ahora debían reunirse con el resto.

-Oh, antes de irnos deseo rezar.- Asia se quedó un rato viendo el cielo mientras el resto avanzaba un poco.- _Dios ¿Puedes escuchar mi humilde deseo? Por favor, protege a todos mis seres queridos. También, por favor déjame seguir viviendo con Ise-san y los demás._

-¿Qué pediste Asia?- Ise miró curioso a la chica, el resto ya tenía a Diadora amarrado para llevarlo con las autoridades.

-Es secreto.- Ella sólo sonrió para luego ir hacia ellos pero…

Un destello de luz envolvió a la chica quien desapareció ante la vista de todos… No estaba… Ese destello de luz, marcó el despertar de la Primera fase de la Onda Maldita.

* * *

Insertar canción: Life Goes On (ReMix 2013) [Tv Edit.] – Mica Arisaka

Namida de nijinda kono sora wo miageru tabi

(Cada vez que veo al cielo lleno de lágrimas,)

Vemos a Issei que se encuentra caminando en un gran camino y repentinamente detiene su andar para ver al cielo que está encima como si estuviera siguiéndole sus pasos.

Hakanai aosa ga mune wo shimedzuketeku

(Una inconstante ola azulada hace doler mi pecho)

Mediante que el castaño ve el cielo, de alguna manera siente dolor en su pecho, en exactitud pone su mano derecha en su corazón, pero en su rostro muestra una sonrisa para retomar su camino.

Sadame nara kanashimi no hate made

(Si es el destino, dejaré atrás esos días)

Al mismo tiempo que Issei va caminando al frente de la cámara, detrás del castaño se muestran diversas miradas al pasado, la muerte de sus padres, cuando despertó el Boosted Gear, el entrenamiento con Rean y parte de los ángeles caídos, las batallas que tuvo contra sus diversos enemigos desde Mu hasta la isla Alicorn que estaba con su maestro.

Tatakaitsudzuketa hibi wo ato ni

(Que he estado luchando contra la tristeza hasta el final.)

Pero una fuerte corriente de viento interrumpe los pensamientos del Sekiryuutei mientras que el cielo se torna a uno de noche repentinamente siente que lo están viendo a la distancia desde diversos riscos y en el más cercano a Issei se encuentra Diodora Astaroth quien salta hacia donde se encuentra a quien le tiene odio por haber robado a una persona que quería en sus manos.

Life Goes On moeagaru

(Life Goes On, apasionadamente)

De ahí, Issei y Diodora comienzan una encarnizada pelea, mediante que el último en mención hace un ataque mágico, pero el castaño lo esquiva y le da un fuerte gancho zurdo en el estómago de su contrincante y un fuerte golpe de derecha para alejarlo del lugar pero repentinamente ve que algo va a pasar.

Inochi ga aru kagiri

(Mientras que tenga vida)

Mientras que por un sello mágico hace aparecer a su mano derecha una de sus espadas, Red Queen que desvía hacia un lado seguro para cambiar su mirada hacia algunas personas que Issei se sorprende por su repentina aparición en donde se encontraba.

Shinjitsu no jibun sae miushinaisou soredemo

(Incluso si perdiera de vista a mi yo real)

Pero el castaño repentinamente siente que tres auras oscuras con detalles en rojo oscuro, verde y amarillo siendo relacionados con los Cosmic Packs que comienzan a rodear por completo su cuerpo mediante que cae de rodillas al piso en donde se encuentra sin dejar de ver a esas personas que poco a poco se revelan.

Life Goes On mamoritakute

(Life Goes On, quiero protegerlo)

Que son las diversas personas que tiene cariño y afecto a Issei, como Rias, Asia, Twilight y estaban el sequito de la pelirroja, el de Sona, varias amistades conocidas y personas importantes de las tres fracciones, incluyendo a Rean, Celestia y Luna quienes ven al castaño con preocupación por la batalla en solitario que se encuentra lidiando.

Kokoro wa kudakarete

(A mi corazón que se encuentra roto)

Mediante que las chicas que tienen sentimientos a Issei, este de alguna manera dispersa el aura oscura que estaba rodeando su cuerpo y la Boosted Gear estaba brillando fuertemente con cuatro luces haciendo que se sorprendan los presentes al verlo desde su distancia.

Hontou no kanashimi wo shitta hitomi wa

(Y esos ojos que han visto la verdadera tristeza,)

Sorpresivamente las chicas se detienen al ver a Issei que las ve a todas con una sonrisa en su rostro como si les dice sin palabras "no se preocupen, pronto terminaré con todo esto" mientras que poco a poco comienza a caminar pero toma más velocidad para dar un salto hacia un risco.

Ai ni afurete

(El amor se desborda)

Y en la caída del risco, Issei activa la armadura del Balance Breaker sin saber que las chicas que tienen sentimientos amorosos por el castaño ven que en una luz roja que va hacia al suelo el Sekiryuutei ya activo su armadura especial y mediante que la cámara hace énfasis que el castaño toma altura y la imagen se congela mostrando que se aleja un tanto se aleja de la escena que es: Issei con su armadura volando en el cielo mientras que buena parte de los que conoce le desean suerte en su batalla y las chicas quieren que regrese pronto, pero en el caso de Rias y Twilight le reclaman por el menudo susto que le dieron finalizando la canción.

* * *

 **¡AYUDA, se volvieron locas! [Retiene la puerta]**

 **Twilight: ¡Abre la puerta, lo volviste a dejar en suspenso!**

 **¡Todo es por el bien mayor! [Ve una pata atravesar la puerta] ¡Demonios Aj, ahora debo cambiar puerta!**

 **Guru: ¡GURU!**

 **¡Sé que debo avanzar cap y juro que habra otro esta que es semana santa! [Ve la puerta a punto de caer...] No hay otra... Guru...**

 **Guru: ¿Guru? [Es tomado del cuello] ¿¡Guru!?**

 **Me demandara la asociacion de protección a los animales pero... necesito un sacrificio... [EL ave trata de liberarse pero es lanzado hacia las chicas para oirse el desmadre] Ya lo recompensare luego... Ustedes sean pacientes, nos vemos.**


	76. Ruina

**Antes que nada... Guru, lamento lo de la última vez... [EL pavo lo ve molesto] Para recompensarte, te saque una cita con la pava de al lado y... [Lo ve correr a la salida] Vaya, ni el correcaminos va tan rápido...**

 **Twilight: Hombres, todos son iguales sin importar la especie...**

 **Me sentiría ofendido si fuera mentira... Pero viendo que no es así... Creo que nadie desea que responda reviews verdad...**

 **Todas: NO**

 **Bien... En verdad, dudo que tenga algo que responder aquí... el cap hablara solo... Dado que el pavo se fue a su cita... Pero antes... No se preocupen sobre el pasado de los personajes ya lo tocare en su momento, no pierdan paciencia... un fic en paralelo a este... quizas a futuro, dejenme ver...**

 **Todas: ¡PUBLICA!**

 **¡OK! [Sube el telón]**

* * *

 **Sekiryuutei Supremo**

 **Arco 6: Terror of The New Wave**

 **Capítulo 75: Ruina**

* * *

Insertar canción: Diver – NICO Touches the Wall (Tv edit.)

Al inicio de la canción, vemos a un solitario Hyoudou Issei que se encuentra en el salón del corazón, pero repentinamente desaparece por completo y el castaño se adentra a una especie de mar mientras comienza a hundirse en el agua que parece profunda.

Ano suihei sen ga toozakatte yuku

(Ese horizonte que lentamente se mueve a lo lejos)

Mientras las letras de la canción son entonadas, Issei sigue de cara al cielo hundiéndose rápidamente teniendo puesto el uniforme de la Academia Kuoh de invierno, pero muestra parte de su camisa roja un tanto destrozada revelando unas cicatrices de todas sus batallas y entrenamientos previos mediante que el castaño continua yéndose hacia lo más profundo de ese mar.

Ao sugita sora ni wa ashita sura ega kenakute

(Ni siquiera ese cielo azul y brillante dibuja un mañana)

Siguiendo hundiéndose, en la escena se empieza a aparecer una especie de algas grises que seguían su camino, pero repentinamente se cambia la escena a un plano blanco y negro revelándose unos enemigos que previamente Issei encaró.

Iki mo dekinai kurai yodon da hito no mure

(Ni siquiera puedo respirar entre la multitud de gente estancada)

Entre ellos se encuentran Cao Cao en un plano diferente con su True Longinus, luego Yalabadoth mientras que Issei seguía hundiéndose, repentinamente a cara opuesta del castaño se nota Vali Lucifer que estaba de cara al suelo, pero su cuerpo estaba en un puesto distinto al de Issei.

Boku wa itsu kara koko ni mogurikonda n da?

(¿Desde cuándo he estado en este lugar?)

Y vemos que abriendo más la escena se nota a Rahab quien estaba un tanto cerca de Cao Cao mientras que se nota a Vali que lentamente se cambia de forma a una especie de ser oscuro mientras se emana una especie de aura en su brazo derecho mientras ataca a Issei revelando que fuera Diodora Astaroth quien le diera ese golpe de gracia.

Kanashimi nante hakidashite mae dake mitereba iin dakke

(Será mejor mirar hacia adelante y poder dejar esa tristeza atrás)

Mediante que Issei siente el ataque de Diodora, el castaño se desespera y suelta una gran bocanada de aire que tenía y comienza a desesperarse para ver que lo que se encuentra a su entorno se envuelve en una especie de un rojo sangre, pero tres manos negras gigantes revelándose como los Cosmic Packs ya iban a tomar al quien los porta para hundirlo más.

Sore ja totemo matomo de irarenai

(Aunque supongo que no tendré la iniciativa)

Y tres luces en esas manos gigantes oscuras comienzan a hundir a Issei aún más profundo sin poder salir de esta situación resignándose a la culpa y perder antes los Cosmic Packs mientras ve que la imagen de sus padres se distancian flotando en el agua pero en el rostro mostraban tristeza.

Subete wo boku ga teki ni mawashite mo hikari wo kasuka ni kanjiterun da

(Aunque pueda dar todo a mis enemigos, puedo sentir una pequeña luz)

Pero se detiene al sentir primero tres manos en su espalda, que son Rias, Asia y Twilight, luego otra que es de su maestro Rean, para que luego más manos le ayuden a empujar, revelando a todos los amigos y conocidos de Issei, parte del sequito de Rias, el de Sona y también varios personajes de altos cargos entre las fracciones incluidas las amigas y diversos conocidos de Twilight.

Soko made yuke sou nara

(Si es posible que vaya tan lejos)

Y entre todos ayudan a Issei quien se encontraba inconsciente en ese momento a salir velozmente desde el agua un tanto profunda en donde se encontraba y se encontraba cerca de las luces del sol que se reflejan desde el cielo se notaban con más fuerza con el punto de vista del castaño.

Iki wo shitakute koko wa kurushikute

(Solo quiero respirar, es muy doloroso aquí estar)

Ya cambiando la escena, vemos a Issei que sale disparado del mar en donde se hundía mientras que daba muchas vueltas en el aire teniendo los ojos cerrados sin saber en dónde había salido se muestra una especie de torbellino que rápidamente se estaba cerrando.

Yami wo miageru dake no boku ja ukabu houhou mo nai DAIBAA

(He estado viendo la oscuridad, como si fuera un buzo sin poder flotar)

Ya abriendo los ojos, da una vuelta rápida en el aire para ver a la distancia que en lugar que se encontraba sin algún movimiento raro y se nota a una persona que se hundía lentamente.

Iki o shite mite

(Tan sólo quiero respirar)

Y esa persona resulta ser él mismo quien estaba con los ojos cerrados pero en su rostro se mostraba una sonrisa pero poco a poco se muestra que se cambia a otra persona quien porta una armadura entre colores negro y rojo, ahora la cámara muestra que el Boosted Gear lo activo el castaño mientras que se muestra en un perfil izquierdo del Sekiryuutei una mirada de determinación al ver como su enemigo se culmina de hundir en el agua finalmente hasta su rostro quien revelándose finalmente como Skeith.

Tada no shiawase ni kidzuitara mou nido to oborenai yo

(Si sólo pueda sentir un poco de esa felicidad, entonces nunca más volveré a hundirme)

Y dentro del agua, Skeith muestra sus tres ojos mientras prepara su guadaña haciendo que Issei tome una velocidad mayor en su caída y suelte un grito de batalla mientras que el Boosted Gear brilla con el aura del dragón más las tres auras de los Cosmic Packs y pareciera dar una especie de golpe hacia su enemigo y adentrándose al mar, diversas burbujas de aires se muestra mientras que un gran destello de luz hace que la pantalla se vuelva en blanco haciendo aparecer el logo de la serie culminando la canción.

* * *

 _ **-Al final pasó tal como supuse que pasaría.-**_ Skeith miraba a Haou quién no supo que decir.- _ **Esta vez nada hará que puedas detener lo que sucederá. El chico usará esos poderes, el poder de esos 3.**_

 **-¿Qué harás? ¿Seguir con tu plan?-** Skeith rio ligeramente a esa pregunta.- **Eres muy cruel…**

 _ **-El camino a la grandeza está lleno de espinas, tú lo sabes.-**_ el humano no dijo nada a esas palabras.- _ **Ya es hora, esos tres empezaran a afectar la mente del chico.-**_ Skeith se empezó a ir pero…

 **-¿Qué harás si todo esto es para nada, si Ise en verdad no logra lo que piensas…?**

 _ **-Que no estuvo nunca a la altura del reto, si muere aquí o sucumbe es porque es débil de mente y corazón. Aunque en verdad sería una lástima que su viaje acabe bien empezó…**_ **-** Skeith se fue del lugar, dejando a Haou en sus pensamientos. Sabía que ahora, no se podía meter. Esta era una situación en la que él ni nadie pueden meterse…

 **-Ise, ojalá superes esto porque sino… La Onda Maldita será imparable ya que dentro de ti está el único medio para detener a las 7 Fases restantes.**

* * *

Nadie entendía nada, hace unos segundos habían logrado salvar a Asia de las manos de Diadora. Cuando estaban a pasos de irse, Asia fue devorada por una extraña luz para luego desaparecer… todos en el lugar estaban sin habla.

-Tch, algo hecho por una Longinus vencido por una estúpida oscuridad. Tonto humano, ahora debemos reajustar los planes.- La nueva voz que se oyó vino de un tipo con una armadura y una capa. Su aura era imponente, fácil estaba al nivel de un demonio de clase suprema o más.

-¿Quién eres….?- Rias logró salir de su estupor para hacer la pregunta.

-Primera vez que nos vemos, hermana del molesto falso Maou. Mi nombre es Shalba Belcebú, descendiente del verdadero Maou Belcebú. Soy distinto al hermano de esa falsa existencia que acaban de vencer.- el demonio pasó a ver a Diadora quien sonreía.- Diadora, te dimos el poder de Ophis en señal de nuestro acuerdo pero vas por ahí haciendo alardes de esta, por ello es que sospecharon de ti y que esto ha ocurrido. ¡Eres un idiota imprudente!

Descendiente del Belcebú original, eso explica su gran poder. Así que él también estaba inmiscuido en esto. Diadora miró al demonio con súplica mientras aún era restringido por Aj y Rainbow.

-¡Shlaba por favor ayúdame! ¡Con tu poder podemos matar al Sekiryuutei y a todos aquí! ¡Si un Old Maou y actual Maou unen fuerzas…!- De pronto, ante la sorpresa de todos, una estaca de luz se clavó en el pecho de Diadora.- ¿Eh…?

-Jajajaja, patético. Te explique el poder de la chica antes y ni así pudiste hacer bien tu trabajo. Eso demuestra lo inútil que eres.- Diadora se hizo cenizas ante la sorpresa de ambas chicas.

-¿Pero qué diablos…?- Rainbow notó como del demonio no quedaba nada.

-Luz… Imposible… ¿Cómo un demonio que no desciende de Lucifer puede usar luz?- Aj miró a Shalba.

-Tiene algo en el brazo…- Rarity notó que en efecto, el demonio tenía un aparato en el brazo.- Eso es…

-Bien deducido, este aparato fue creado para que los demonios podamos usar la luz, aunque carezcamos la sangre del Lucifer Original.- Shalba miró a los elementos de la Armonía.- Ya veo, ustedes son quienes él comentó… Bah, viejo tonto. Son sólo unas niñas, no veo el peligro.

-Asia… ¿Qué has hecho con…?

-Tonta caída, la chica fue envuelta en luz siendo un demonio… usa la cabeza.- Raynare tembló de la rabia al igual que Xenovia, muchos otros se mostraron horrorizados al captar que…- Ahora, hermana de Sirzches, sé que es repentino pero necesito que mueras aquí. Mi objetivo es matar a cada familiar cercano de los Maou.

El odio en su mirada era dirigido a los que él considera le robaron lo suyo por derecho. Poder y prestigio, eso que según él es suyo por herencia… Ridículo. Su odio se vio alimentado luego de que fueron obligados a esconderse por años y ahora vienen a…

-Por ello…. Por ello mandaste a matar al hermano del Asmodeus actual, por eso mataste a Diadora y por eso deseas matar a Rias… Para sacudir la mentalidad de los Maou.- Twilight apretó los dientes mientras estaba al lado de Ise quien se quedó viendo el lugar donde Asia desapareció.

-Bien deducido niña, veo que los rumores de tu inteligencia son más que ciertos.- Shalba aplaudió el razonamiento de Twilight.- Es como dices, nosotros los Verdaderos Maou, siendo llamados antiguos o viejos por el gobierno actual, que ofensa.- Shalba suspiró al ver como terminó todo.- Veo que nuestro plan acaba aquí, que una Longinus de clase alta pierda ante el Boosted Gear fue inesperado pero creo que eso demuestra el gran poder del Sekiryuutei de esta era. Al menos obtuvimos información valiosa, aunque Creuserey esté muerto, mientras yo viva aún podemos seguir con nuestros planes. Ahora como compensación, te mataré a ti Rias Gremory y a tus amigos.

-No atacas de forma directa a los Maou pero sí a sus familiares… ¡Cobarde, eso es lo que eres!- Akeno grito furiosa, ese tipo era escoria.

-¡Y pensar que tipo como ustedes desean hacerse del control! **¡Deberían estar muertos!-** Pinkie dejó salir algo de Diane de ella mientras afilaba la mirada.

-Asia-chan… mi amiga… ¿¡Cómo pudiste!?- Fluttershy miró con odio puro al demonio, todos lo hacían. Este sólo sonreía…

Todos se pusieron en guardia, de ningún modo esto iba a quedar impune. El enemigo tal vez sea más fuerte que ellos pero juntos pueden lograrlo… ¡No iban a dejar que el tipo se salga con la suya!

-Asia…. Ella…- Ise siguió mirando el lugar donde la chica desapareció…- No está…

-Ise…- Twilight lo miró con dolor, Rias fue con él de inmediato.- Ise, cielo…

-Twily… Yo la salve… Le dije que iríamos a casa… que… volveríamos a practicar para el Festival…- Ise paso a ver Rias quien no sabía que decir.- Rias… Dime que se está escondiendo… dile que ya salga, que es hora de ir a casa. Ella… ella es parte de la familia… ella… es una buena chica… amable y tierna… no puede…- Rias y Twilight abrazaron al joven en intento de calmar su dolor. Nadie era capaz de ver la escena sin sentir dolor… habían perdido a una valiosa amiga.

-¡Maldito, te voy a matar!

-¡Te mataré, TE MATARÉ!

Xenovia y Raynare fueron a atacar al demonio en un ataque de rabia y dolor. Cuando fueron contra él, este sólo desapareció para del rango visual de ambas para reaparecer atrás de ellas y darles unos golpes que las mandaron contra el resto. Ayane y Kuroka atraparon a Ray mientras Irina y Ravel a Xenovia. Ambas lloraban amargamente, habían perdido a quien consideraban una hermana y su mejor amiga respectivamente… No era justo, ella no merecía… No ella…

-Patético, escucha bien dragón estúpido. La chica fue mandada a la brecha dimensional, sin protección su cuerpo ya debe de haberse hecho pedazos, está muerta.

-Muerta…- Ise reaccionó a esas palabras… Asia muerta…

-Así es, no la salvaste… Fallaste en salvarla.- esas palabras pegaron en la cabeza de Ise… Falló…Falló… ¡FALLÓ!

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

* * *

Ise dio un ensordecedor grito al aire, su mente fue incapaz de soportar la información adquirida. Había fallado en salvar a Asia, su amiga y familia… ¿Ese era su destino, fallar cada vez que desea salvar a alguien? No ha cambiado nada, nada… Aún con sus nuevos poderes, aún le falta poder… poder para acabar con lo que amenaza lo que ama. Rias y Twilight trataban de calmarlo pero era inútil… no había vuelta atrás… Había perdido a Asia tal como perdió a sus padres ¿Qué seguía, perder a sus amigos, su maestro, a Rias y a Twilight? Si algo le pasa a esas dos… no lo soportaría… si bien con Rahab se sintió humillado y débil, ahora era distinto… estaba furioso, furioso con el tipo que mató a Asia, furioso con esa estúpida organización que se cree superior por su sangre, furioso con los del gobierno actual y la alianza que no hacen nada para arreglar sus problemas… furioso con él… por ser débil. Si es así…

 _ **-Abre la puerta.-**_ Beta sabía que era su oportunidad, al fin nada iba a evitar esto.

- _ **El poder que deseas está ahí.-**_ Gamma sabía que nada lo iba a evitar, ni esas joyas… el odio en el muchacho era enorme.

 _ **-Si este es tu deseo, abre la puerta.-**_ Alfa habló sin mucha emoción… iba a ver el resultado de esto.

Ise abrió los ojos se vio en su salón del corazón, este se estaba hundiendo en agua… agua oscura, Ddraig estaba atrás de él y se veía que él también estaba furioso. La chica había interactuado con él varias veces, ella tenía un don para ganarse el corazón del resto, era un alma amable y pura…. Ella no merecía morir… La iba a vengar, al diablo si debe volverse de nuevo el Sekiryuutei de la Dominación, lo hará para vengarse ¡Mostrará el poder de un Dragón Celestial para que el mundo tiemble!

El agua al fin cubrió a ambos, Ise miró la puerta oscura y no dudo en tomar la manija y abrirla…al hacerlo, la energía guardada ahí devoró a ambos. En eso, Skeith pudo ver eso guardado… era hora.

Ambos sabían una cosa… No pudieron salvar a Asia pero ¡La vengaran y harán que el mundo nunca piense en meterse con ellos de nuevo!

* * *

-¡Ise, Ise reacciona!- Twilight movía a su novio quien se quedó viendo el cielo con una mirada perdida.

-¡Shalba maldito, haré que pagues por esto!- Rias miró furiosa al demonio quién sonrió burlón.

-Je, no se preocupen mucho, pronto se unirán a su amiga en… ¿Hm?- el demonio notó que Ise levantó tambaleante pero era el aire a su alrededor lo que llamó a su atención.

Ise puso a un lado a Rias y a Twilight, ante la sorpresa de ambas, empezó a caminar a paso lento hacia el demonio… el paso no era firme… era tambaleante…

[Váyanse de aquí]- Ddraig habló en voz alta pero su tono era algo sombrío.- [Háganlo o no nos haremos responsables de lo que pasará]

-Ddraig… ¿Qué van a…?- Rias trato de sacar una respuesta del dragón pero este sólo calló.

[No se metan…]- Ise se detuvo a unos pasos de Shalba que veía todo con duda.- [Tú… El demonio de mierda…]

-¿Qué…?- Shalba le iba a responder al insulto pero al ver que algo de sangre caía al suelo de la cara de Ise lo detuvo.

[ _ **Acabas de cometer un gran error**_ …]- Ise y Ddraig hablaron al mismo tiempo. Tras alzar la cara, de los ojos de Ise eran totalmente rojos con sangre saliendo de estos como lágrimas.- [ _ **Un grave error…**_ ]

 **[ERROR, ERROR. Sobrecarga en el sistema de sincronía del Cosmos Packing Try System. Velocidad de incremento alarmante, es peligroso seguir con el ratio actual]-** el sistema del Boosted Gear dio la señal de alerta de que había algo mal.

[400%, 500%, 600%, 700%, 800%, 900%]

 **[Nivel de sincronía excediendo el nivel permitido al usuario, medidas para evitar daños en el Sacred Gear, Boosted Gear y el usuario… Examinando opciones…]**

-¿¡El Boosted Gear se está sobrecargando!?- Ayane se sorprendió al escuchar eso… ¿Acaso?

 **[Medidas examinadas, para evitar la sobrecarga se está permitiendo un acceso forzoso al modo Omega. Advertencia: El acceso forzoso provocara un efecto negativo en el modo Omega, acceso bajo riesgo del usuario]**

[1000%]

 **[Nivel de sincronía alcanzado, iniciando acceso al Modo Omega]**

El aura que salió del cuerpo de Ise empujo a todos varios metros sin distinción. Shalba chocó contra el muro mientras el resto trataba de no chocar contra los pilares o los muros, unos trataban de ayudar a otros a no salir volando. Esta aura… los que sabían del Juggernaut Drive y la han visto con sus propios ojos no pudieron evitar relacionarla con esa forma.

-¿¡Que pasa!?- Rarity creó un muro de diamantes para proteger a los que estaban cerca de ella de esta poderosa energía.

-¿¡Juggernaut Drive!?- Fay notó la similitud pero era distinto a la vez.- No… es algo distinto…

-¡Ise!- Rias y Twilight trataron de acercarse a él pero era imposible, el elemento de la armonía de Twilight le decía que… era peligroso…

Ise estaba ahí parado emanando la energía que era del color de la sangre. Del Boosted Gear empezaron a emerger 3 orbes… estos eran…

 _ **Yo, aquel que despertará… Soy el Sekiryuutei que se ha hundido en la oscuridad del cosmos.**_

 _ **[Finalmente es la hora]**_

 _ **Quien traerá infinita destrucción al mundo y aplastará los efímeros sueños de los corazones.**_

 _ **[Hora de que el mundo vea lo inútil de sus ideales]**_

 _ **Me convertiré en el Dragón Carmesí de la Destrucción.**_

 _ **[A fin de cuentas esto es lo que los seres vivos siempre eligen]**_

La armadura empezó a cambiar, se tornó carmesí como la sangre, los ojos cambiaron a un rojo de un brillo intenso, las garras crecieron en manos y pies. La armadura ganó partes filosas en ella, la parte del casco ahora tenía una boca que mostraba unos filosos dientes. Las alas se mostraban y emanaban energía…. Fuego. La bufanda oscura ondeaba con la cola de la armadura haciendo el efecto de que habían más colas. En frente de ellos, del tamaño de una persona había un dragón carmesí. Eso era…

 _ **[¡Este es el camino que ustedes siempre toman, el de la ruina y la destrucción!]**_

 _ **[¡Y estoy aquí para hacerlos sufrir con las llamas del Infierno Carmesí!]**_

 _ **[¡Crimson Cosmos Ruin Drive!]**_

La energía expulsada basto para destruir los cimientos del lugar y todo lo que estaba a su paso.

 _ **-¡Vas a morir, demonio de mierda!-**_ la voz de Ise y Ddrag se escuchó de la criatura ahí presente.

En sus manos, las garras crecieron, mostrando que estaba usando el poder de Alfa para luego ir hacia Shalba a una velocidad que superaba la del sonido casi 10 veces ya que destruyó lo cercano a él tras el impulso que dio. Shalba no vio cuando el Sekiryuutei le cortó el brazo de manera limpia, este reapareció atrás del demonio con el brazo en sus manos. La sangre que salió de la herida cayó al suelo mientras el Sekiryuutei hacía arder el brazo con el fuego en sus alas que lo hizo cenizas al instante.

-No… No pude ver nada…- Kaori sudó frío al ver la tremenda velocidad del Dragón Celestial. Todos estaban igual pero las más afectadas eran Rias y Twilight… ese no era Ise, esa no era la persona que amaban…

El Sekiryuutei miró a Shalba quien se sostenía la zona afectada.

-Maldito…- el dragón pareció sonreír ante la cara de dolor del demonio, hora de la diversión.

* * *

Mientras todo esto pasaba, en la brecha dimensional Vali y su grupo hacían una exploración en esta por simple curiosidad y también ver si lo podrían ver. Aunque Merlina y Bikou ya se estaban cansando de usar su poder para crear esta burbuja que les permite viajar por ahí sin temor a que la brecha dimensional los mate. Aún con la ayuda de Teepo, esta era una tarea difícil…

-¿Oye Vali, ya podemos parar esto?- Bikou estaba algo cansado, esto era muy aburrido.

-Concuerdo con el mono, creo que es suficiente por hoy Vali.- Esdeath miró al Hakuryuukou.- Mira sé deseas verlo pero entiende que encontrarlo es como buscar una aguja en un pajar.

-Además, es mejor ser precavidos, no sabemos si alguien de la Khaos Brigade puede aparecer y ellos ya están sospechando de nosotros.- Arthur tenía un punto, si bien la coartada del grupo es que investigaban cosas que pueden ser beneficiosas para el grupo terroristas, en verdad dan información a la alianza. Pero ya están bajo sospecha…

{Él tiene razón Vali, Great Red no se muestra o se ve así como así. Lo que han tenido privilegio de verlo, han sido por actos de suerte}- Albion sabía que ese dragón era muy reservado hasta el punto que nadie sabía si este hablaba.

-Creo que… ¿Hm?- Vali alzó la vista al notar una ruptura.- ¿Eso es…?- Noto que de esta salía algo, una persona que él conocía.- ¿¡Asia!?- Vali activó su armadura y salió de la esfera que lo protegía para ir hacia ella.

Tras atraparla inmediata la envolvió en su aura para protegerla del ambiente vacío del lugar y volvió con el resto en la esfera. Merlina y Teepo fueron a ver su condición.

-¡Qué bien, aún respira!- el muñeco vio que la chica estaba bien.- ¿Pero cómo llegó aquí?

-Este rastro de energía… Shalba.- Vali habló con rabia, ese idiota de seguro ha hecho algo y el grupo de Rias estaba metido de seguro.- ¿Esto es…?- Vali sintió la sensación en su nuca, algo en esta le estaba diciendo que algo malo había pasado y que ir allá era lo que debía hacer, además que…- Ise, algo le ha pasado…

-¿Qué te hace decir eso Vali?- Esdeath trataba a la chica, se notaba que había sufrido un cansancio severo, debió estar expuesta a una fuerte luz.

-Es sólo un presentimiento pero no me voy a arriesgar a no hacerle caso.- Vali miró el orificio del que salió Asia.- ¡Llévanos ahí Bikou!

-¡Aye aye capitán!- El Youkai movió a esfera en dirección del orificio.

-Albión, prepara eso…- el dragón asintió a las palabras de su poseedor.- Tengo un mal presentimiento…

* * *

 **.hack/G.U. ost - I'm Right Here [Extended]**

-¡Maldito dragón!- Shalba se quitó la capa que había en su armadura para luego alzar vuelo con sus alas y cargó un rayo demoniaco en su mano.- ¡Muere!

El Sekiryuutei alzo la mano derecha y esta se transformo en una enorme garra envuelta en llamas, el poder de Beta. Al ver el ataque cerca a él, sólo le dio un golpe para mandar a volar esa cosa de vuelta al demonio que esquivó el ataque por los pelos sólo para sentir un impacto en su espalda, el dragón le había dado en la espalda con ese mismo puño gigante y lo mandó al suelo. El impacto fue tal que el cráter que se creó era gigante.

-La velocidad de Alfa, la fuerza de Beta… ¿Este es el verdadero poder de los Cosmic Packs?- Kuroka sudaba a mares, el aura que rodeaba a Ise era peligrosa…

-¿N-No deberíamos ayudarlo?

-¿A quién Fluttershy? Si no lo has visto, Ise le está dando una paliza.- Rainbow miró a su amiga, la velocidad de Ise era superior a la suya y otras que haya visto.

-Y me late que… sólo está jugando.- Aj siguió mirando la pelea.

-No… esto es ridículo, recibí el poder de Ophis. Con su poder alcancé el poder de los antiguos Maou y aún así…. ¿Has superado el poder de los Maou originales?

- _ **¿Maou? Jajajajaja…-**_ la voz distorsionada de Ise y Ddraig salieron de la boca del ser en frente de él.- _**Idiota, soy un Dragón Celestial… el Sekiryuutei, el poder de esos estúpidos demonios no es nada contra el mío.-**_ El Sekiryuutei miró sus garras y las volvió puños.- _**Este poder… con este poder soy invencible. Nada me puede hacer frente…. NADA.**_ \- El dragón rió complacido al ver el poder que tenía, lo ponía a la par de varios Dioses, con esfuerzo tal vez superar unos cuantos…y lo ponía un paso más cerca al poder original de Y Ddraig Goch.- _**Fui un tonto al rechazar este poder tanto tiempo… debí haberlo aceptado desde el inicio.**_

Las palabras del Sekiryuutei impactaron a todos los amigos del castaño pero más a Rias y a Twilight quienes sintieron una punzada en el corazón. Ise no era así, él nunca hablaría así… las lágrimas en sus ojos eran prueba suficiente de su dolor.

 _ **-Ahora tú serás el conejillo de indias perfecto para probarlo.-**_ El Sekiryuutei volvió su mano a la normalidad.- _**Anda, haz algo…. te espero…**_

-¡No te burles de mí, soy un Maou, un Verdadero Maou!- Alrededor de Shalba salieron varios círculos y de ellos salieron varios insectos.

-¡Bichos, que horribles!- Rarity gritó horrorizada al ver los animales mientras se aferraba a Kiba.

-Creo que eso no es lo importante ahora Rarity…- el chico no supo cómo responder a esto.

Shalba mandó a la horda de insecto a atacar al dragón que al ver a los animales, sólo sonrió. Alzó ambas manos y estas mutaron para que de la parte superior de los guantes aparezcan dos cañones largos que empezaron a cargar energía. El poder de Gamma, al tener listo el disparo lo lanzó sin piedad hacia los animales que en menos de un segundo se vieron destruidos. El disparo pasó cerca de la cara de Shalba quien con sólo sentir el aire que este tenía tuvo pavor, la explosión que hubo atrás solidificó sus miedos… no quería ver el resultado del ataque.

-No… No, esto es una pesadilla…

 _ **-Te lo aseguro… es muy real…. Jajajaja…-**_ El Sekiryuutei se estaba divirtiendo, este poder era increíble… ni siquiera se estaba esforzando y ya estaba con la pelea ganada.

-Aniki está…

-Está bajo la influencia de esos 3.- Ravel completó las palabras de Gasper.- No hay duda que su mente está siendo afectada por ellos.

-¿Pero qué hay de Ddraig, él también?- Kaori miró a Fay quien trataba de no temblar demasiado.

-El sistema de sincronía se relaciona con ambos… es posible que al estar ligados, sus mentes sean las que controlan esa forma…. No lo sé…

-De todos modos… es peligroso… su actitud actual me da escalofríos.- Rossweise no sabía que más decir…

Shalba trataba de razonar todo esto, era una pesadilla…. El Sekiryuutei le estaba dando una paliza y todo porque este enloqueció luego de que mato a esa chica…

-Esa mocosa… no debí matarla primero… cometí un error…- al darse cuenta de lo que hizo, maldijo su estupidez ¿Y él le dijo a Diadora imprudente? Que ridículo…

- _ **Asia… Mataste a Asia y pagarás eso con tu vida…**_

-¡No he acabado aún!- Shalba usó su mano que le quedaba para crear un pulso de luz. Cosa que le vino al dragón sin importancia…Sabía qué hacer, de pronto el fuego en sus alas se vio reemplazado por una luz conocida.

 **[DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE]**

El poder del Hakuryuukou que obtuvo fue usado para detener ese ataque hasta que la luz solo se volvió unas partículas…

-¿¡El poder de Vali!?- Shalba no creía lo que veía.- ¡Maldición, metiéndote de nuevo en mi camino Vali!- Se notaba que el demonio odiaba al descendiente de Lucifer.

 _ **-¿Vali? De quién debes preocuparte ahora, es de mí…-**_ El Sekiryuutei desapareció para luego reaparecer frente a Shalba.- _**Ya que yo me haré cargo de ti.**_

Con un solo movimiento, el Sekiryuutei le cortó el brazo sobrante a Shalba para luego mandarlo a volar al suelo, el demonio rebotó con fuerza en el suelo para luego caer con sangre bañando su cuerpo y cara… Se levantó como pudo mientras el Sekiryuutei caía en cuatro patas para luego sonreír.

 _ **-Ya me aburrí…-**_ el dragón ya se había aburrido de jugar, no había caso en seguir una lucha que ya estaba ganada y además, ya había probado su nuevo poder, era hora de matarlo.

El pecho de la armadura se abrió, los que ya habían visto ese ataque antes sabían que era peligroso, Longinus Smasher. Shalba sabía por los datos que habían de los poseedores pasados de ese ataque, un ataque que puede acabar con un gran trozo de la tierra al mero contacto. Trató de alzar vuelo para tratar de huir pero algo lo detuvo, de su propia sombra energía oscura lo había atrapado totalmente… no había salida.

 _ **-¿No te vas a ir tan pronto verdad?-**_ El Sekiryuutei empezó a reunir energía.- _**No te preocupes, no usaré todo el poder, este es sólo el aperitivo.**_

 **[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]**

-¡Esto es malo!- Akeno supo que la concentración de energía era mala, habían visto de primera el poder de ese ataque y su efecto destructivo.- ¡Debemos irnos!

-¿¡A dónde!? ¡Dudo que tengamos ese lujo!- Aki sabía que huir no era factible y no tenían un refugio.

-¡A mi lado!- Pinkie se mostró seria.- ¡Hora de usar mi poder de hielo! ¡Ayúdame Ku-chan!- La chica miró a la Nekomata quien asintió, parece que notó la idea de la loca.

Todos se empezaron a reunir alrededor de ellas, Raynare era ayudada a caminar por Ravel y Ayane mientras con Xenovia eran Irina y Rossweise las que le daban una mano.

-¡Buchou, hay que refugiarnos!- Kiba se acercó a la pelirroja quien sólo veía a Ise.

-¡Twilight, vamos vaquera hay que irnos!- Aj movió a Twilight quien estaba igual que Rias.

Ambas no querían creer lo que veían, que la persona que amaban era ese ser que parecía disfrutar del poder y la destrucción… ese no era Ise, no lo era.

Kiba y Aj tomaron a ambas chicas a la fuerza para luego llevarlas hacia el lugar donde el refugio hecho de hielo sería su única salida. Todo eso mientras...

-¡No, esto no puede suceder!- Shalba trataba de librarse de la energía que lo apresaba pero era un intento fútil. Al ver que el Sekiryuutei terminó de cargar su ataque.- ¡Malditos sean Dragón Rojo, Dragón Blanco!

 **[LONGINUS SMASHER]**

El disparo salió del pecho del Sekiryuutei y lo único que se vio fue una cegadora luz… nada más.

 **(FIN OST)**

* * *

-¡Esta señal de energía!- Rean sintió una gran carga de poder viniendo del lugar a donde iban.

Él, Azazel, Sirzches, Serafall y Tannin iban en dirección donde Ise y el resto estaban. Cuando Ophis les dijo lo que dijo, sabían que eran malas noticias para que el Dios Dragón lo diga. Mientras ella desaparecía, el grupo tomó rumbo inmediato a ese lugar.

Cuando sintieron el pulso de energía que se generó, sabían que era Ise y Ddraig con una gran poder, similar y hasta superior al Juggernaut Drive y más peligroso. Debían darse prisa…

* * *

En el lugar, lo único que quedaba del templo eran los cimientos y el piso, nada más. Y del aparato que deseaban usar, sólo trozos de la máquina. Este era sin duda el poder del Sekiryuutei… en medio de esta destrucción, el Dragón miraba conforme su labor. Y eso que sólo uso el 50% del poder total del ataque, si lo hubiera querido pudo hacer un daño mayor.

A un lado de todo esto, un domo hecho de hielo estaba en pie, con rajaduras pero entero en su mayoría… a penas sobrevivió la onda expansiva, eso demuestra el poder del ataque de hace unos segundos. Cuando este cayó abajo… se vio al grupo de jóvenes, ilesos pero ligeramente aturdidos por el ataque.

-Santo Dios…- Irina fue la primera en hablar al ver la escena.- Tuvimos suerte de…

-¿Estás bien Onee-sama?- Kuroka alzó el pulgar en respuesta a la pregunta de Koneko.

-Buen trabajo ustedes dos.- Fay sacudió la cabeza.- Aunque aún así sentí el impacto.

-¿Estás bien Pinkie?- la chica asintió a la pregunta de Fluttershy quien suspiró aliviada.

- _Gracias por el apoyo Diane…_

 _ **-Bah, de ningún modo deseaba morir…**_ **-** la otra personalidad de la chica respondió sin mucho ánimo.

-Miren.- Gasper señaló al Sekiryuutei quien parecía buscar algo entre los escombros.- ¿Qué hace?

-¿A quién busca?

-Creo que la pregunta aquí es ¿Por qué lo busca?- Rarity contradijo a Kaori, lo buscaba a él.

Kiba y Aj ayudaron a Rias y Twilight a pararse mientras el Sekiryuutei seguía buscando algo. Este dejaba que su X-Pulse le dijera a donde ir o donde buscar. Cuando este le indicó que debajo de cierto escombro estaba lo que buscaba, sonrió al encontrar su objetivo. Metió su garra derecha en dichos escombros y sacó de esta el cuerpo casi irreconocible de Shalba.

El demonio ya no tenía sus piernas tampoco, su rostro desfigurado y sangrando por cada parte posible. Este soltó un quejido al verse en las manos del Sekiryuutei.

 _ **-¿Creíste que te dejaría vivo, sabiendo que de seguro volverás para darme problemas? Lo lamento, esa oportunidad no la tendrás.**_ \- el Sekiryuutei apretó el cuello del demonio.- _**Piénsalo mejor, aunque admito que eres muy resistente… Sobreviviste, apenas lo hiciste pero no habrá segunda vez.**_

-¿Qué… vas a… hacer?- Shalba temía la respuesta pero hizo la pregunta.

 _ **-Destruir tu cuerpo y alma para que nunca vuelvas.**_ \- El Sekiryuutei lanzó al tipo al aire para luego detenerlo con la oscuridad, casi pareciendo que lo había crucificado.- _**Jajajaja, que ironía. Tú, un demonio, crucificado como el hijo de Dios. Qué risa… ¡Jajajajaja!**_

El Sekiryuutei alzó la mano derecha y la extendió en dirección de Shalba. En la palma apareció la imagen de ojo hecho de energía pura, de inmediato en la muñeca aparecieron como espadas hechas de la misma energía de color rojo. Shalba trataba de librarse pero era imposible, sólo podía ver como el monstruo en frente suyo se prepara.

 _ **-Hm, no sabía de este poder pero algo me dice que es lo que necesito ahora.**_ \- el dragón puso a un lado la duda de donde salió esto.- _**¿Listo para morir…?**_

-¡NO, esto no… se supone que yo debería regir el mundo de los demonios y luego el resto del mundo… SOY UN MAOU!

 _ **-¡Rige el infierno imbécil, MUERE!**_ \- La energía en la palma del dragón se acumuló y…

 **[Soul Drain]**

Varias ráfagas de energía de distintos colores fueron hacia el demonio y lo impactaron… una a una, este gritaba por el dolor que le provocaba esas cosas pero al instante, estas desaparecieron. Este creyó que se había salvado pero de repente, su cuerpo se empezó a agrietar… Notó que su cuerpo se estaba desvaneciendo, gritó desesperado mientras sentía que su mente y cuerpo eran destruidos… Tras un último grito, su cuerpo explotó en millones de partículas quedando sólo en su lugar, un orbe de color azul. Shalba Belcebú había muerto…

-Dios…- Rayare no supo que decir… Ise había matado a ese tipo de la peor manera posible…- ¿Qué ataque fue ese…?

-No lo sé pero de algo estoy segura… no quiero ser víctima de ella.- Xenovia trató de decir más pero el miedo se lo impedía.

El Sekiryuutei sólo vio como el orbe azul en frente de él se quedaba ahí, el alma de Shalba… El X-Pulse como veces anteriores le mostró algo, a Shalba lleno de ambición por conseguir lo que quería, lo que hizo y haría por demostrar que él era el verdadero Maou. Bah, que idiotez… ¿Y para qué desea el alma de ese malnacido en su poder? La tomó con sus manos y no dudó en aplastarla para destruirla de manera definitiva, así evitaría que este vuelva… Con eso hecho, el último líder de la Facción Old Maou estaba muerto.

-Ise…- Rias trató de acercarse al muchacho que empezó a ver sus manos… Oírlo reír hizo que ella tiemble…- Ise.

- _ **¡Jajajaja, sí! ¡Este es el poder que esperaba, con él soy imparable! ¡Con esto, nada se pondrá en mi camino!-**_ Las palabras del Sekiryuutei hicieron que todos tiemblen.- _**¿Hm?**_ \- de repente, una abertura dimensional apareció al lado de ellos.

De ella salieron Vali, con su armadura, y su grupo… Todos se sorprendieron al ver a los nuevos pero se sorprendieron más en ver a quién tenía en manos Arthur.

-¡Asia!- Ray y Xenovia fueron las primeras en reaccionar. Fueron donde la chica estaba y se alegraron de verla viva…

-La hallamos en la brecha dimensional cuando buscábamos algo, tuvo suerte.- Esdeath miró los alrededores mientras ambas chicas lloraban abrazando a la inconsciente rubia, Fay sólo miró agradecida a su hermano quien sonrió en respuesta.- ¿Qué pasó aquí…?

-Casi parece… una zona de guerra.- Merlina miró al Sekiryuutei quien miraba todo a una distancia prudente.- ¿Él es…?

-¡Woah, a eso yo llamo un cambio de look!- Teepo hizo su comentario, sorprendiendo a quienes ni sabían que hablaba.

-Ise…- Vali se acercó un poco a su rival.- Tú…

 _ **-Está muerto, ese imbécil de Shalba ya no volverá nunca.-**_ Esas palabras sorprendieron al Hakuryuukou.- _**¿Qué haces aquí Vali?**_

-Sentí el poder que venía de aquí… y pensar que tú…

-¡Ise, Asia está viva!- Twilight gritó eso, en un esfuerzo que el joven se calme.

 _ **-¿Y?-**_ Esa respuesta sorprendió a todos.- _**Eso no cambia nada, he decidido mi camino y mi poder…**_

-¿No habla en serio? El aura que emana es de muerte…- Bikou sudaba al sentir el aire alrededor de él.

 _ **-No importa si ahora está viva, no importa que se haya salvado… Lo que importa es que no tuve el poder de evitar este desastre… pero ahora lo tengo. El poder que tengo ahora…**_

-¿Te estás escuchando?- Vali no podía creerlo, la persona que antes le había hecho entender que el poder no lo era todo ahora actuaba así…- ¿Qué hay del resto?

 _ **-Tch, que da el resto…**_ \- Rias y Twilight sintieron que esas palabras les dolió más que cualquier golpe.- _**Con este poder soy imparable, es lo que siempre he buscado…**_

-¡Mientes!- Aj habló fuerte.- ¡Tú no eres así, son esos tres que están nublando tu mente! ¡Vamos vaquero, vuelve en ti!

 _ **-Te equivocas Aj, ahora lo veo todo claro… Ideales como la amistad, el amor y demás no sirven de nada… sin poder, no eres nada.**_

-No puedo creer lo que escucho…- Rarity negaba con la cabeza.- ¡Tú no eres así!

-¡I-nii, vuelve a ser el de siempre, por favor!

- _ **¡No!-**_ El Sekiryuutei gritó a la súplica de Pinkie.- _**No volveré a ese estado débil, no lo haré… ¡Este es mi camino, nadie me hará cambiar de opinión!**_

-Ise-sama… Él en verdad cree que…- Ravel contuvo las lágrimas que deseaban salir. Fay sintió la mano de su hermano en su hombro, la rubia agradeció el gesto… lo necesitaba.

-Basta, Ise… Vuelve en ti, este no eres tú… no eres mi rival.

 _ **-Vali… No importa lo que hagas, no cambiaras nada.**_

{Ddraig, trata de convencer al muchacho, están cometiendo un error}

 _ **[¿Error? No, mi único error fue tratar de dejar que estúpidas emociones nublen mi juicio. El poder lo es todo… ¡Es así y siempre lo será!]**_ \- Incluso Ddraig estaba… había vuelto a ser el Ddraig que fue durante la guerra, el Sekiryuutei de la Dominación.

{Ddraig… Es inútil, ambos están fuera de sí}- Albión notó que las palabras no iban a servir- {Hay que pelear y hacerlos volver en sí}

-Lo sé.- Vali sabía que ese era el único camino.- Merlina…

-A la orden.- La chica creó un círculo de invocación del que salieron piezas acoplables.- Recuerda, los Condensers Mark IV solo durarán un uso.

Los trozos blancos y azules fueron hacia los brazos y piernas del Hakuryuukou. Este asintió para luego ver a Ise quien rio al ver eso.

- _ **¿En serio? Será un fútil intento…**_

-Eso lo veremos.- Rainbow se puso al frente.- Lo siento amigo pero yo… nosotros no soportamos verte así.

 _ **-Rainbow…-**_ El Sekiryuutei gruño al decir eso.

-Eres un hermano para mí Ise… no voy a dejarte así.

-Yo tampoco.- Fluttershy se puso al lado de su amiga.- Te… Te salvaremos Ise-san.

Aj, Rarity y Pinkie se unieron a sus amigas. Ese acto sorprendió a todos pero más al Sekiryuutei. De inmediato, Arthur, Bikou y Esdeath se pusieron al lado de Vali.

-Bueno, no podemos dejar las cosas.

-Esto parece divertido.

-¡No digas idioteces, esto es serio!

Al ver eso, todos excepto Merlina y Teepo que cuidaban a Asia fueron al frente, a oponerse al Sekiryuutei.

 _ **-¡Ustedes…!**_

-Para por favor, Ise-kun… este no eres tú.- Irina trato de que su amigo de la infancia vuelva en sí.- ¡Vuelve en ti, vuelve a ser mi amigo de la infancia! Por favor…

- _ **¡SILENCIO! …Los he protegido, los he salvado… ¿¡Y así me pagan!?**_ \- El Sekiryuutei se mostraba furioso.- _**¿¡Traicionándome!?**_

-Nadie te ha traicionado Ise-kun… sólo tú, estás abandonando todo por ese poder… ¿Dónde quedamos nosotros? Somos tus amigos… no queremos verte así…

-Kiba tiene razón.- La voz de Azazel se escuchó, este estaba atrás del Sekiryuutei con el resto.- Ise, recapacita… esto no era lo que querías, no es por esto que te hiciste fuerte.

-Ise-kun… El poder que tienes ahora sólo te está consumiendo, te está volviendo lo que juraste destruir.- Sirzches trató de hacerlo razonar pero este gruño.

 _ **-¡Cierren la boca, dejen sus estupideces para otros Maou, tú que no puedes tener en control a tu propia gente, han fallado como líderes!-**_ las palabras del Sekiryuutei dieron en la reciente herida de ambos líderes, en especial de Serafall quien veía como su amigo no era el mismo.

-¡Ise, no caigas en lo que ellos te dicen, lucha… vuelve con nosotros!- el grito de Serafall hizo que este golpee el suelo.- ¡Ise por favor!- La Maou no podía ver en lo que se había vuelto, un monstruo.

 **-Veo que has caído bajo chico, te creí mejor que eso.-** Tannin estaba cruzado de brazos. Mientras Rean sacaba su arma.

- _ **¿Tú también…. Maestro?**_ \- la respuesta de Rean sólo fue silencio.- _**Ustedes…. Malditos…**_

-¡Ise, vuelve por favor!- Rias hizo un último intento.- ¡Vuelve con nosotros! ¡Conmigo… con Twilight… Con nosotros!

-¡Este no eres tú Ise, tú no eres así… Regresa a ser quien queremos y amamos!- Twilight también hizo el último esfuerzo pero…

 **.hack/G.U. ost - Terror of death [Extended]**

 _ **-¡Cállense! ¡Ustedes, cada uno de ustedes… Se están metiendo en mi camino…! Si es así…-**_ la energía alrededor del cuerpo del Sekiryuutei empezó a tomar forma, casi parecía que algo lo estaba poseyendo…- _**¡Entonces me los comeré vivoooooooooooos!**_

El Sekiryuutei se lanzó al ataque hacia quien tenía más cerca. Bikou y Arthur, ambos se pusieron en guardia. Al ver que este los iba a atacar, se defendieron pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que era una ilusión creada por la misma velocidad… Al ver a sus alrededores, notaron que estaban rodeados por varias de ellas, todas creadas por esas ilusiones de velocidad…

-¿Cómo…?- el youkai no terminó lo que iba a decir ya que sintió el golpe en el estómago que lo dejo sin aire y consciencia… De inmediato, el Sekiryuutei lo lanzó a un lado varios metros sin importar el daño futuro para luego ir hacia Arthur.

Este atacó con su espada sagrada al dragón quien sacó sus garras para bloquear el ataque. El humano trató de usar el poder sagrado del arma para dañar al Sekiryuutei pero fue inútil, la oscuridad protegía al dragón quien de inmediato ordenó a su bufanda en empezar a estrangular al humano. Este sintió como el aire lo abandonaba.

De repente, sintió el impacto de un ataque de magia conjunto en su espalda. Ravel, Fay y Kuroka lo habían atacado, aunque se notaba que estaban dolidas. El Sekiryuutei dio un grito de rabia y cargó en su boca energía y la lanzó hacia ellas, trataron de evitar el ataque pero la esfera se volvió un sinfín de ataques más pequeños pero igual de destructivos, estos impactaron a las chicas que apenas se salvaron…

De inmediato, Esdeath salvó a Arthur del agarre del dragón y lo puso a un lado al verlo inconsciente. Creó estacas de hielo que fueron hacia el Sekiryuutei, este sólo los derritió con su fuego. Pero las cosas siguieron, Pinkie fue a apoyar a la chica con ataques de hielo y agua pero el Sekiryuutei no se movió de ahí, dejó que el fuego en sus alas haga el trabajo. Este lo protegió sin ningún esfuerzo, se necesitaba de más para detenerlo.

Rainbow y Akeno fueron al ataque con ráfagas eléctricas, con Aj y Fluttershy apoyando con un ataque combinado de sus elementos. Estos impactaron al dragón quien sintió sólo un cosquilleo ya que usó el poder de Beta para aumentar la defensa en su armadura. Miró a quienes tenía cerca… Sonrió y tras dar un rugido, desapareció para luego reaparecer en el mismo lugar… pareció que no hizo nada pero no fue así, al segundo todos quienes lo atacaron recién habían caído al suelo, derrotados.

- _ **¿Es todo?-**_ Ver a Kiba, Kaori, Aki, Ayane, Irina y Xenovia le hicieron ver que no.- _ **Je…**_

Todos los jóvenes fueron al ataque al mismo tiempo, el Sekiryuutei ni se molesto en moverse… dejó que el X-Pulse haga el trabajo… cada ataque de cada uno era esquivado con el mínimo movimiento y eso los ponía furiosos y desesperados. El Sekiryuutei iba a atacar cuando sintió que no se podía mover… miró a un lado y notó que Gasper estaba mirándolo con su Sacred Gear…

 _ **-Gasper… maldita sabandija…-**_ el dragón empezó a recibir el impacto de los ataques. Si bien su armadura lo defendía, esto era un insulto…- _**¡Me harté!**_

Usando su aura, se liberó de las ataduras de ese poder y apuntó a Gasper con uno de los cañones creados por Gamma y disparó sin miramientos. El chico se asustó al ver el ataque pero Rean lo salvó de este que siguió e hizo desaparecer una montaña al impacto… De inmediato, el Sekiryuutei fue contra quienes lo atacaron hace poco y repitió lo mismo, los derrotó con golpes veloces y fuertes, ni Kiba pudo hacer nada con su X-Pulse… el nivel era muy diferente…. Él sólo jugaba con ellos…

Rarity creó unos pilares de tierra para tratar de detener su avance mientras Rossweise lo ataba con cadenas hechas de magia. Fue inútil, este se liberó a fuerza bruta para luego mirar a las tontas que lo atacaron, Koneko apareció en frente de él…estaba dispuesta a defenderlas… a pesar del miedo y del dolor de ver a Ise, su querido senpai, en ese modo… con esa mirada.

 _ **-Gata tonta… ¿Crees poder hacer algo contra mí?**_

- **Tal vez ella no, pero yo sí.-** Tannin apareció al frente del Sekiryuutei.- **Esto acaba aquí…**

- _ **Sí… lo hace…Morirás Tannin…**_

Ambos fueron contra el otro, en medio del aire ambos empezaron su lucha, lucha que se notaba Tannin iba a matar y el Sekiryuutei parecía verlo ya que esta vez si se estaba esforzando.

En medio de esa lucha, Ophis miraba todo. En el aire, notaba que mientras el resto atacaba para detenerlo, Tannin lo hacía para matarlo ya que el chico era peligroso… notó que el de la espada sacro sagrada se recuperó primero debido a que evito el daño más severo gracias a su X- Pulse y empezó a ayudar a todos a que se levanten. Miró a Azazel que se puso una armadura hecha del poder de Farnir para ir a ayudar a Tannin quien ya empezaba a perder terreno, el Sekiryuutei había perdido la paciencia y ahora usaba más poder, se notaba que superaba a Tanin… mientras que el Maou Lucifer, la Maou Leviatan y Rean parecían ver todo, con calma y dolor…parecía que…

-¿Podrán hacerlo… tener el corazón para matarlo?- el Dios Dragón seguía viendo todo.

En medio de la lucha en el aire, el Sekiryuutei se hartó de jugar y expulsó más poder. Poder que superó el de Tannin, Azazel quién se unió a la lucha con esa copia barata de Balance Breaker también se veía superado… Harto de esta estupidez, el Sekiryuutei giró sobre su eje para crear un tornado de fuego que lo dirigió sin piedad a ambos… ambos al recibir el impacto cayeron a tierra, heridos pero no derrotados.

En ello, Vali apareció con su Trans-Arm activo. Los Condensers IV, en esta etapa de prueba, le ayudaban a aumentar la eficacia de la técnica y su duración. Ambos se miraron un rato para luego ir al ataque. La lucha aérea era de velocidad y precisión, Vali sabía que el Sekiryuutei estaba jugando… si quisiera ya hubiera… Raynare lanzó una lanza de luz al ver que el Sekiryuutei estaba ganando terreno, esto no le vino de gracia e iba a ir contra ella pero fue interrumpido por Vali.

-¿Esto es lo que deseas? ¿No ves lo que haces?- Vali lanzó varias ráfagas de energía al dragón quién las repelió con su cola.- Estas cometiendo un error.

 _ **-No me interesa tu sermón Vali, cállate y pelea.**_

Ambos volvieron al ataque, cada choque de sus cuerpos creaba relámpagos de energía pero Vali sabía que Ise estaba jugando con él. Sentir el impacto en su estómago era señal que el Trans-Arm estaba perdiendo potencia. Maldita sea, aún con los Condensers no puede usarlo a su máximo mucho tiempo. En un movimiento rápido, el Sekiryuutei atrapó a Vali de la cola de la armadura para luego lanzarlo hacia el suelo. Este al caer se reincorporó de inmediato para ponerse en guardia ya que el Sekiryuutei iba para otro ataque pero este sintió su X-Pulse activarse y se movió para un lado. Notó esferas de energía carmesí a su lado… y unas lanzas de hielo que le pasaron cerca.

 _ **-Vaya, el Maou siscon al fin entra en escena.-**_ El Sekiryuutei se burló de Sirzches mientras Rean aparecía a su lado.- _**Tú también, maestro…**_

-Tú no eres mi alumno, tú no eres Ise.- Rean se puso en guardia mientras el dragón reía, un reto al fin.

- _ **Jejeje, verdad… no te necesito más…**_ _-_ Rean se mostró algo dolido por esas palabras.- _ **Sera-chan… ¿Tú también?**_ \- La Maou derramaba unas lágrimas. _**\- ¿Oh, llorando? Jejejeje, veo que eres pura palabrería Sera-chan… Aunque de seguro eso no es nuevo….**_

-¡Cállate, tú… tú no eres Ise, tú no eres mi amigo!- La Maou se puso en guardia al lado de los otros dos.

De inmediato, Rean fue contra el Sekiryuutei quien usó sus garras para contrarrestar los ataques del arma del humano, en un momento del intercambio de golpes logró mandar el arma a volar lejos de Rean. El poder de esa forma era increíble… ¿No había límites para él? El Sekiryuutei vio a una de esas esferas de destrucción ir hacia él… a matar. Uso la bufanda se oscuridad para repeler esa cosa, no importa que tan destructivo sea eso… la oscuridad nunca es destruida… es eterna. Serafall atacaba con magia y luego dio unos golpes que el Sekiryuutei esquivó y bloqueó para luego alejarla a ella y a Rean de él con un aleteo… a la mujer le dolía hacer esto pero debía, ahora Ise era una amenaza… el Sekiryuutei se sorprendió al ver el ataque de ambos Maou.

 _ **-Atacando a matar…**_

-Tengo un compromiso con mi pueblo Ise-kun… ahora eres un peligro para todos… debo de hacer lo correcto.- Sirzches estaba pensando seriamente en usar su máximo poder… Serafall también, se notaba que él no era alguien para subestimar, más en su estado.

 _ **-Ja, al fin tienes las agallas de hacer eso. ¿Por qué no lo hiciste antes? Oh bueno, al menos esto muestra que no eres tan inútil Sirzches.**_ \- el Sekiryuutei notó que lo estaban rodeando. _ **\- ¿En serio? Los derrote y aún así…**_

-Eres nuestro amigo Ise-kun, no vamos a rendirnos contigo…- Kiba estaba adolorido así como el resto, un solo golpe y estaban fuera de lucha, sin duda esa forma era poderosa.

El Sekiryuutei miró a todos con rabia. Estaba harto de ellos, pensaba seguir jugando pero ahora… clavó sus garras en el suelo y de esta salieron un sinfín de brazos oscuros que empezaron a apresar a todos… ante la sorpresa general, ni los Maou se podían liberar…

 _ **-Ni se esfuercen, recuerden que la oscuridad es eterna y nunca es destruida.**_ \- El Sekiryuutei miró a todos, en eso poso su vista en dos personas…- _**Acabaré con esas dos primero…**_

El Dragón camino hacia dónde estaban Rias y Twilight, ninguna había participado en la pelea porque les dolía demasiado la idea de atacarlo y ahora ninguna hacía esfuerzo por liberarse… casi parecía que lo esperaban. Todos empezaron a hacer más esfuerzos para liberarse pero era inútil… El Sekiryuutei estuvo a unos pasos de ellas…

 _ **-A esto hemos llegado… creí que sería distinto.-**_ Este alzó la mano para repetir la técnica que hizo con Shalba.- _**Es el fin…**_

Ninguna dijo nada, a pesar de los gritos del resto de que se detenga, ninguna dijo nada… parecían felices con eso, cosa que lo sorprendió.

 **(FIN OST)**

 _ **-¿Qué les pasa, por qué me sonríen?-**_ El Sekiryuutei empezó a dudar… esto…

-Hazlo… Está bien.- Rias habló primero.- Te lo dije una vez, es gracias a ti que tengo mi vida actual, sin ti… no vale la pena seguirla, sin ti me sentiré perdida.

-Eres mi amigo Ise, mi mejor amigo y mi novio… aprendí tanto contigo, yo tampoco imagino las cosas sin ti….- Twilight sonrió tras desaparecer su traje de batalla y volver a la normalidad.

 _ **-¿Son idiotas? ¿¡Qué ganan con decirme esto!?¿¡Por qué me sonríen al saber que las voy a matar!? ¡Deberían odiarme, gritar por clemencia o maldecirme pero aún así…! ¿¡Qué desean que entienda!?-**_ La parte del Sekiryuutei que amaba a esas dos apareció y empezó a luchar contra la idea inicial de este de atacar…

-Te amamos, no importa lo que pase.- La respuesta de ambas hicieron que el Sekiryuutei dude, su mano tembló y toda la intención de ataque se fue de su ser…

¿Esto era lo que quería? ¿Esto fue lo que siempre quiso, para esto deseo poder? En verdad deseaba el poder para detener cosas horribles… lo tenía ahora y podía hacer lo que le plazca con él…Pero, de ser así ¿Por qué una parte de él siente que está cometiendo un erro?… No sabía que pensar ¿Qué era lo quería en verdad? ¿Qué debía hacer?

-Ise-san…- La voz de Asia lo hizo voltear, ver a la chica inconsciente en los brazos de Merlina le hizo ver que se había convertido en justamente lo que la había lastimado, lo que casi la mata… Él… No era mejor que esos seres…

- _ **No… Yo**_ _**no… ¿Qué he**_ hecho?- la voz de Ise salió al fin de la boca de la criatura, este paso a ver lo que había hecho… a sus amigos, su maestro…- Rias, Twily…- Notó que estaba apuntando un ataque a ellas… a quienes amaba… se había convertido en un monstruo, eso era ahora…- ¡No, yo no…! ¡Aaaagghhh!

Se agarró la cabeza con fuerza ante la sorpresa de todos y la preocupación de Rias y Twilight que lograron oírlo, Ise estaba ahí pero parecía sufrir.

 _ **-¿¡Qué haces!? ¡Mátalos!-**_ Beta le ordeno que ataque pero este se rehusó.

 _-¡No… esto… no es lo que yo quería, no es el poder que deseo!-_ Ise trató de alejar las voces en su cabeza pero era inútil, estaban unidos hasta el núcleo de ellos mismos y eso indicaba que no había salida…- _Ddraig…_

 _[Compañero… no hay salida… estos tres han…]_

No sabían que hacer ¿Cómo librarse de esto? Era imposible, no tenía modo de salir… alzó la vista en espera de una señal, algo que le diga que hacer. Al hacerlo, vio que en el cielo algo aparecía… un gran Dragón, la existencia más poderosa en este mundo, el Great Red cruzaba ese lugar sin mucha importancia de lo que pasaba, todos vieron eso con asombro, el ser más poderoso del mundo en frente de ellos. Ophis, quién veía todo a lo lejos, al ver eso sonrió, ese era el ser que debía vencer para volver a su hogar y lo iba a hacer pero algo llamó su atención, notó que el dragón miró por un segundo al Sekiryuutei como respondiendo a su plegaria… luego se fue del lugar y siguió su camino…

Todos los que vieron eso, estaban sin habla pero Ise jura que escuchó algo…

 _ **-Sabes que hacer…**_

Si fue real o no, no importa, sabía que hacer… miró a Rias y Twilight una vez más para luego darse vuelta y divisar lo que quería, camino forzosamente hacia el dicho objeto, sentía que ellos trataban de retener su avance, sabían que iba a hacer…

 _ **-¡No lo hagas! ¿¡Eres consciente de lo que harás!?**_ \- Beta gritó con horror al ver lo que pensaba mientras Gamma no podía creer en la idea del mocoso pero Alfa sí… lo iba a hacer…

- _Sí… lo correcto.-_ Ise finalmente llegó a su objetivo, la espada de su maestro… la tomó con su temblorosa mano derecha.

-¿No me digas que va a…?- Ophis no creía lo que el chico tenía en mente.

-¿¡Qué haces!?- Vali gritó al ver lo que el Sekiryuutei hacía.

-Lo correcto… Fallé, sucumbí a esos tres y Ddraig también… este es nuestra única salida.- Ise pasó a ver a todos.- Lo lamento… Por todo, por lo que hice… No soy digno de estar con ustedes… nunca lo fui…

-¿¡Qué tonterías dices!?- Pinkie gritó dolida, ella como el resto ya se imaginaba lo que iba a hacer.

-Es… lo único que se me ocurre… Sirzches, Serafall… lamento todo lo que dije y Sera-chan… lamento haber roto mi promesa, soy un pésimo amigo…

-¡No… No lo hagas…!- Serafall no creía lo que iba a pasar, Sirzches trataba de usar su verdadero poder para liberarse pero estas cosas parecían complicar las cosas… ¿Qué clase de poder tenían?

-Azazel, dile a Penemue que lo lamento… que ella siempre fue una madre para mí… Viejo Tannin, gracias por entrenarme… Maestro, lamento todo… fallé a sus enseñanzas, lo lamento padre…

-¡Ise!- Rean trató de activar su poder para liberarse pero no podía, aún estaba débil.

-Amigos… gracias por todo, por haberme considerado uno y por perdonar y aceptar a alguien como yo.- Muchos trataron de pedirle que se detenga, que no debía hacer algo así.- Ray, Xenovia, Irina… díganle a Asia que no se culpe… que el único culpable soy yo…

-¡Idiota, Cobarde, no puedes…!- Ray trató de decir algo pero no pudo…

-Vali, lo lamento pero la revancha se pospondrá…

[Así como la nuestra Albión]- Ambos no dijeron nada, no había nada que decir más que ver…

-Rias, gracias por haberme dado la dicha de vivir y ser feliz de nuevo… Twily, gracias por haber sacado ese lado mío que oculte y mostrarme tanto… gracias a ambas... las amo.- Ambas chicas trataron de decir algo pero las lágrimas lo impedían…- Ddraig, lo lamento… lamento llevarte conmigo…

[No lo querría de otro modo, Ise]- Se preparó para lo inevitable.- [Al fin, se acabó esto…]

-Sí, se acabó…- Ise miró a todos una vez más…- Todos, gracias… Sayonara…- El Sekiryuutei alzó la espada al aire, a pesar del grito de que se detenga, este siguió su acción, puso la punta del arma en su pecho y con un solo movimiento clavó la espada en su pecho tras atravesar la armadura. Al hacerlo escuchó el grito de ira de Beta y Gamma pero no el de Alfa para su sorpresa… oh bueno…- _Se los dije… si esto pasaba, yo mismo me arrancaría la vida, yo cumplo mi palabra._

Lo que vino después fue que del Sekiryuutei emergió un pilar de energía, uno que destruyó la armadura y se elevó al cielo, al hacerlo 7 orbes de luz se dispersaron a direcciones aleatorias. Luego de eso, una onda expansiva se creó y luego de ello, hubo silencio.

El cuerpo del Sekiryuutei cayó al suelo y la espada cayó a su lado. Este estaba inmóvil… Rias y Twilight fueron las primeras en moverse tras verse libres, fueron con miedo, el resto fue de inmediato con ellas. Con miedo, voltearon el cuerpo, verlo frío y que no respiraba hicieron que todos entren en pánico, su corazón estaba dañado por lo reciente… empezaron a hacer lo que podían para mantenerlo vivo y salvarlo…. Si es que había algo que salvar…

-Lograste tu objetivo Skeith… Liberaste la esencia de esos 7 pero ¿Con qué meta? ¿Destruir el mundo o darle a ese chico una prueba…? ¿Cuál es la razón de todo esto?- Ophis sólo vio una vez más al Sekiryuutei actual que ahora parecía un cadáver…- Su "muerte" dio por terminada la primera Fase pero marcó el inicio de la Nueva Onda.- Dicho eso, desapareció…

* * *

 _ **-Excelente, ahora debo seguir con lo que viene…-**_ Skeith tenía en sus manos los corazón de Ise y Ddraig, miró hacia donde estaba los Cosmic Packs para luego reír.- _**Esos dos están furiosos pero uno está calmado… Bien, por ahora es momento de que inicie la fase final de mi prueba, ojalá salven tu cuerpo chico… lo necesitaras, si sobrevives a lo que viene.**_

Skeith desapareció del lugar con ambos corazones, hora del final…

* * *

 _ **-¡Maldito mocoso, lo hizo!-**_ Beta no creía lo que pasó… el chico en verdad se atravesó el pecho.

 _ **-Y pensar que cumpliría su palabra.-**_ Gamma notó que Alfa no decía nada.

Alfa no se pudo quitar esa imagen, ver como en verdad se atravesaba el pecho sin ninguna pizca de duda. El chico en verdad cumplió su palabra… Si bien desde el inicio supo que el chico era de cumplir sus amenazas y palabras, en verdad no espero que hiciera eso… ¿Acaso esa era prueba de que estaban mal, de que ellos…?

 _ **-¡Ahora el chico va a morir…!**_

 _ **-No lo creo, recuerda que si bien su cuerpo está al borde de la muerte… Su alma y la de Ddraig ahora están bajo la protección de Skeith… Veamos que viene luego de esto.-**_ Alfa habló ante el grito de rabia de Beta, ahora era el turno de observar todo como espectadores… _ **\- Veamos si es verdad lo que dices chico… de ser así…-**_ Hora de ver todo desde un lado distinto….

* * *

Insertar canción: Life Goes On (ReMix 2013) [Tv Edit.] – Mica Arisaka

Namida de nijinda kono sora wo miageru tabi

(Cada vez que veo al cielo lleno de lágrimas,)

Vemos a Issei que se encuentra caminando en un gran camino y repentinamente detiene su andar para ver al cielo que está encima como si estuviera siguiéndole sus pasos.

Hakanai aosa ga mune wo shimedzuketeku

(Una inconstante ola azulada hace doler mi pecho)

Mediante que el castaño ve el cielo, de alguna manera siente dolor en su pecho, en exactitud pone su mano derecha en su corazón, pero en su rostro muestra una sonrisa para retomar su camino.

Sadame nara kanashimi no hate made

(Si es el destino, dejaré atrás esos días)

Al mismo tiempo que Issei va caminando al frente de la cámara, detrás del castaño se muestran diversas miradas al pasado, la muerte de sus padres, cuando despertó el Boosted Gear, el entrenamiento con Rean y parte de los ángeles caídos, las batallas que tuvo contra sus diversos enemigos desde Mu hasta la isla Alicorn que estaba con su maestro.

Tatakaitsudzuketa hibi wo ato ni

(Que he estado luchando contra la tristeza hasta el final.)

Pero una fuerte corriente de viento interrumpe los pensamientos del Sekiryuutei mientras que el cielo se torna a uno de noche repentinamente siente que lo están viendo a la distancia desde diversos riscos y en el más cercano a Issei se encuentra Diodora Astaroth quien salta hacia donde se encuentra a quien le tiene odio por haber robado a una persona que quería en sus manos.

Life Goes On moeagaru

(Life Goes On, apasionadamente)

De ahí, Issei y Diodora comienzan una encarnizada pelea, mediante que el último en mención hace un ataque mágico, pero el castaño lo esquiva y le da un fuerte gancho zurdo en el estómago de su contrincante y un fuerte golpe de derecha para alejarlo del lugar pero repentinamente ve que algo va a pasar.

Inochi ga aru kagiri

(Mientras que tenga vida)

Mientras que por un sello mágico hace aparecer a su mano derecha una de sus espadas, Red Queen que desvía hacia un lado seguro para cambiar su mirada hacia algunas personas que Issei se sorprende por su repentina aparición en donde se encontraba.

Shinjitsu no jibun sae miushinaisou soredemo

(Incluso si perdiera de vista a mi yo real)

Pero el castaño repentinamente siente que tres auras oscuras con detalles en rojo oscuro, verde y amarillo siendo relacionados con los Cosmic Packs que comienzan a rodear por completo su cuerpo mediante que cae de rodillas al piso en donde se encuentra sin dejar de ver a esas personas que poco a poco se revelan.

Life Goes On mamoritakute

(Life Goes On, quiero protegerlo)

Que son las diversas personas que tiene cariño y afecto a Issei, como Rias, Asia, Twilight y estaban el sequito de la pelirroja, el de Sona, varias amistades conocidas y personas importantes de las tres fracciones, incluyendo a Rean, Celestia y Luna quienes ven al castaño con preocupación por la batalla en solitario que se encuentra lidiando.

Kokoro wa kudakarete

(A mi corazón que se encuentra roto)

Mediante que las chicas que tienen sentimientos a Issei, este de alguna manera dispersa el aura oscura que estaba rodeando su cuerpo y la Boosted Gear estaba brillando fuertemente con cuatro luces haciendo que se sorprendan los presentes al verlo desde su distancia.

Hontou no kanashimi wo shitta hitomi wa

(Y esos ojos que han visto la verdadera tristeza,)

Sorpresivamente las chicas se detienen al ver a Issei que las ve a todas con una sonrisa en su rostro como si les dice sin palabras "no se preocupen, pronto terminaré con todo esto" mientras que poco a poco comienza a caminar pero toma más velocidad para dar un salto hacia un risco.

Ai ni afurete

(El amor se desborda)

Y en la caída del risco, Issei activa la armadura del Balance Breaker sin saber que las chicas que tienen sentimientos amorosos por el castaño ven que en una luz roja que va hacia al suelo el Sekiryuutei ya activo su armadura especial y mediante que la cámara hace énfasis que el castaño toma altura y la imagen se congela mostrando que se aleja un tanto se aleja de la escena que es: Issei con su armadura volando en el cielo mientras que buena parte de los que conoce le desean suerte en su batalla y las chicas quieren que regrese pronto, pero en el caso de Rias y Twilight le reclaman por el menudo susto que le dieron finalizando la canción.

* * *

 **Lo logre... al fin... ¿Ah y ellas?**

 **AJ: ¡Se desmayaron por lo último! [Señala a Twilight, Rarity y Fluttershy]**

 **Pinkie: ¡Si, fue demasiado!**

 **Rainbow: Pero... fue cool... pero dio miedo...**

 **Eso sí... Ahora, si dejenme descansar un poco... proximo cap, la otra semana, aguanten el suspenso, nos vemos.**

 **NOTAS:**

 **Crimson Cosmos Ruin Drive (Modo Ruina): Estado que surge del poder combinado de los 3 Cosmic Packs, de gran poder y gran efecto destructivo. Al parecer es un estado corrompido o fallido de la forma real del poder tras entrar en un estado de ira sin control y que el Boosted Gear opto por el acceso a esta debido a que Ise y Ddraig podían soportar el poder. Al combinar las 3 formas tiene mejora en todos sus campos y da un poder monstruoso pero afecta la mente del usuario haciendolo adicto al poder e incapaz de dejarlo... liberarse de este es casi imposible, la única solución parece ser la muerte... Su poder real supera a la Juggernaut Drive.**

 **Soul Drain: Técnica que destruye el cuerpo a nivel molecular dejando solo el alma, esta queda a merced del usuario, destruirla es posible haciendo que la víctima desaparezca de todo plano existente.**


	77. Estoy Aquí

**Creo que no hay mucho que decir con el cap anterior ¿Verdad...? Bueno, por ciertos motivos estoy publicando esto temprano desde mi hora de descanso en el trabajo porque más tarde me será imposible...**

 **Guru: Guru...**

 **¡Guarda silencio pajarraco, no te deben oír! [Mira a todos lados] Bueno, dado que el último cap generó tanta expectativa por lo que pasó y lo que sucederá, digamos que este es un punto de cambio en lo que es el cannon. Ya verán porque.**

 **A una pregunta de los reviews, de Razonador Ilógico. Esa respuesta mi amigo pronto lo sabrás. Ahora, sin más preambulos, vamos por el cap de la semana. Guru... Agh, no puedo sacarlo...**

 **Guru: Guru...**

 **Sí, ya sé que también sin las chicas esta aburrido pero traer 6 ponis al trabajo... Ni loco. A por el capítulo.**

* * *

 **Sekiryuutei Supremo**

 **Arco 6: Terror of The New Wave**

 **Capítulo 76: "Estoy Aquí"**

Insertar canción: Diver – NICO Touches the Wall (Tv edit.)

Al inicio de la canción, vemos a un solitario Hyoudou Issei que se encuentra en el salón del corazón, pero repentinamente desaparece por completo y el castaño se adentra a una especie de mar mientras comienza a hundirse en el agua que parece profunda.

Ano suihei sen ga toozakatte yuku

(Ese horizonte que lentamente se mueve a lo lejos)

Mientras las letras de la canción son entonadas, Issei sigue de cara al cielo hundiéndose rápidamente teniendo puesto el uniforme de la Academia Kuoh de invierno, pero muestra parte de su camisa roja un tanto destrozada revelando unas cicatrices de todas sus batallas y entrenamientos previos mediante que el castaño continua yéndose hacia lo más profundo de ese mar.

Ao sugita sora ni wa ashita sura ega kenakute

(Ni siquiera ese cielo azul y brillante dibuja un mañana)

Siguiendo hundiéndose, en la escena se empieza a aparecer una especie de algas grises que seguían su camino, pero repentinamente se cambia la escena a un plano blanco y negro revelándose unos enemigos que previamente Issei encaró.

Iki mo dekinai kurai yodon da hito no mure

(Ni siquiera puedo respirar entre la multitud de gente estancada)

Entre ellos se encuentran Cao Cao en un plano diferente con su True Longinus, luego Yalabadoth mientras que Issei seguía hundiéndose, repentinamente a cara opuesta del castaño se nota Vali Lucifer que estaba de cara al suelo, pero su cuerpo estaba en un puesto distinto al de Issei.

Boku wa itsu kara koko ni mogurikonda n da?

(¿Desde cuándo he estado en este lugar?)

Y vemos que abriendo más la escena se nota a Rahab quien estaba un tanto cerca de Cao Cao mientras que se nota a Vali que lentamente se cambia de forma a una especie de ser oscuro mientras se emana una especie de aura en su brazo derecho mientras ataca a Issei revelando que fuera Diodora Astaroth quien le diera ese golpe de gracia.

Kanashimi nante hakidashite mae dake mitereba iin dakke

(Será mejor mirar hacia adelante y poder dejar esa tristeza atrás)

Mediante que Issei siente el ataque de Diodora, el castaño se desespera y suelta una gran bocanada de aire que tenía y comienza a desesperarse para ver que lo que se encuentra a su entorno se envuelve en una especie de un rojo sangre, pero tres manos negras gigantes revelándose como los Cosmic Packs ya iban a tomar al quien los porta para hundirlo más.

Sore ja totemo matomo de irarenai

(Aunque supongo que no tendré la iniciativa)

Y tres luces en esas manos gigantes oscuras comienzan a hundir a Issei aún más profundo sin poder salir de esta situación resignándose a la culpa y perder antes los Cosmic Packs mientras ve que la imagen de sus padres se distancian flotando en el agua pero en el rostro mostraban tristeza.

Subete wo boku ga teki ni mawashite mo hikari wo kasuka ni kanjiterun da

(Aunque pueda dar todo a mis enemigos, puedo sentir una pequeña luz)

Pero se detiene al sentir primero tres manos en su espalda, que son Rias, Asia y Twilight, luego otra que es de su maestro Rean, para que luego más manos le ayuden a empujar, revelando a todos los amigos y conocidos de Issei, parte del sequito de Rias, el de Sona y también varios personajes de altos cargos entre las fracciones incluidas las amigas y diversos conocidos de Twilight.

Soko made yuke sou nara

(Si es posible que vaya tan lejos)

Y entre todos ayudan a Issei quien se encontraba inconsciente en ese momento a salir velozmente desde el agua un tanto profunda en donde se encontraba y se encontraba cerca de las luces del sol que se reflejan desde el cielo se notaban con más fuerza con el punto de vista del castaño.

Iki wo shitakute koko wa kurushikute

(Solo quiero respirar, es muy doloroso aquí estar)

Ya cambiando la escena, vemos a Issei que sale disparado del mar en donde se hundía mientras que daba muchas vueltas en el aire teniendo los ojos cerrados sin saber en dónde había salido se muestra una especie de torbellino que rápidamente se estaba cerrando.

Yami wo miageru dake no boku ja ukabu houhou mo nai DAIBAA

(He estado viendo la oscuridad, como si fuera un buzo sin poder flotar)

Ya abriendo los ojos, da una vuelta rápida en el aire para ver a la distancia que en lugar que se encontraba sin algún movimiento raro y se nota a una persona que se hundía lentamente.

Iki o shite mite

(Tan sólo quiero respirar)

Y esa persona resulta ser él mismo quien estaba con los ojos cerrados pero en su rostro se mostraba una sonrisa pero poco a poco se muestra que se cambia a otra persona quien porta una armadura entre colores negro y rojo, ahora la cámara muestra que el Boosted Gear lo activo el castaño mientras que se muestra en un perfil izquierdo del Sekiryuutei una mirada de determinación al ver como su enemigo se culmina de hundir en el agua finalmente hasta su rostro quien revelándose finalmente como Skeith.

Tada no shiawase ni kidzuitara mou nido to oborenai yo

(Si sólo pueda sentir un poco de esa felicidad, entonces nunca más volveré a hundirme)

Y dentro del agua, Skeith muestra sus tres ojos mientras prepara su guadaña haciendo que Issei tome una velocidad mayor en su caída y suelte un grito de batalla mientras que el Boosted Gear brilla con el aura del dragón más las tres auras de los Cosmic Packs y pareciera dar una especie de golpe hacia su enemigo y adentrándose al mar, diversas burbujas de aires se muestra mientras que un gran destello de luz hace que la pantalla se vuelva en blanco haciendo aparecer el logo de la serie culminando la canción.

* * *

-¡Estabilícenlo!- el doctor de turno trataba de que el corazón del Sekiryuutei no se detenga, que a pesar de la herida en este, aun latía como negándose a rendir.

La batalla había terminado con victoria para la alianza pero un gran precio parecía ser lo que debían pagar. El Sekiryuutei fue traído de urgencia al hospital con el corazón herido ya que casi fue atravesado con un arma por su propia mano ¿En qué pensaba este chico para hacer tal locura?

El doctor no pudo evitar sentir que el chico en verdad se quiso matar, no dudó en ver que lo que se hizo fue para morir de inmediato pero el mundo se ha negado en dejarlo ir a las puertas de la muerte. No, era el subconsciente de este que se negaba a morir.

Ver como los equipos indicaban que su cuerpo estaba empezando a fallar hizo que actuara rápidamente, debían ser precisos. Salvar los músculos cardíacos es casi imposible pero no es una opción. Deben hacer todo lo posible…

-¡Traigan más transfusiones de sangre! ¡Preparen el hechizo de regeneración, ahora!- Sabía que este hechizo era arma de doble filo, ayudará a que el cuerpo se cure más rápido pero nunca ha visto que cure el corazón pero… - El chico tiene el corazón de un dragón, sus posibilidades son al menos del 1%, puede hacerlo.

Era todo o nada…

* * *

Afuera de la sala de operaciones, todos los amigos de Ise esperaban con impaciencia alguna noticia. Incluso Vali y su equipo se habían decidido quedar, con ayuda de los de aquí en no informar su estadía a nadie. Todos aún tenían en mente lo que pasó, ver como Ise se convirtió en ese ser, un ser de gran poder pero embriagado en este. Sin piedad o miramientos, eso es algo que nunca esperaron ver en él… al menos en un estado normal.

Al final, de algún modo logro salir de la influencia de esos 3 para luego tomar la decisión de atravesarse el pecho con la espada de su maestro… ¿Por qué tomar tan drástica decisión? Azazel sabía en el fondo que Ise no tuvo más opciones, no tenía salida ya que su mente ya estaba contaminada por esos 3 y tarde o temprano lo iba a afectar de nuevo por lo que prefirió hacer eso, con sus propias manos.

Aunque no pudo evitar ver que tal vez fue una decisión apresurada al ver el estado de todos. Rias era un mar de lágrimas, la pobre chica era consolada por su hermano y madre, quién llegó hace poco, el resto de su nobleza no estaba mejor, Akeno miraba al suelo sin mucha emoción, Koneko trataba de estar fuerte mientras Kuroka estaba a su lado. Xenovia trataba de hacer que tanto Irina como Asia, quien despertó a la hora de que Ise fue traído al hospital, estén en calma y no lloren más, claro que ver las lágrimas en sus ojos notaba que era un intento de calmarse ella misma también.

Aki y Kaori trataban por todos los medios dejar de mirar la puerta de la sala de operaciones, 5 horas y no había noticias. Gasper tenía a su lado a Fluttershy quien sollozaba de vez en cuando, el chico trataba de mantenerse fuerte, no debía llorar, no ahora. Kiba estaba apoyado a la pared con los puños apretados, tratando de no estallar en rabia… Rarity se puso a su lado y en un gesto algo atrevido puso su cabeza en el hombro de este, ella también estaba destrozada, Ise era su amigo y alguien especial… no sabía que hacer si algo le pasa. Kiba no dijo nada, él también necesitaba de la compañía.

Ayane no estaba presente, al parecer fue al techo a estar sola, ella no soportaba estas situaciones prefiere tener su mente ocupada. Ray estaba sentada sin decir mucho, sólo con Ravel a su lado ninguna diciendo nada. Fay por su lado estaba al lado de su hermano quien le daba su apoyo, en momentos como estos él debía estar para ella.

Rainbow y Pinkie trataban de que Twilight no entre en una crisis nerviosa, la pobre chica estaba llorando a más no poder, sintió como una parte de ella murió cuando Ise se atravesó el corazón. Su peor temor se estaba haciendo una realidad… Aj sólo trataba de no pensar mucho en esto, no quería ni recordar o revivir lo que vivió tras la muerte de su madre, era demasiado para ella.

La llegada de Sona y su nobleza al lado de Serafall sólo hizo que el ambiente se sienta más deprimido, todos sabían que si Ise muere… sería algo terrible para ellos. Un buen amigo, muerto a manos de él mismo porque decidió que era eso o seguir siendo un monstruo.

Bikou, Esdeath y Merlina no decían nada, no conocían tan bien al Sekiryuutei como para considerarlo un amigo pero no podían evitar sentir pesar por lo que pasó. Tomar una decisión así, sabiendo lo que conlleva… en parte, es admirable pero en otra es una decisión que trae demasiado dolor a los que se quedan.

Venelana decidió ver como estaba Rean quién solo miraba el exterior a través de una ventana, la mujer dejó a su hija en manos de su hermano y fue con él. Cuando lo hizo, pudo ver que Rean no dejaba de apretar su espada, espada que hace unas horas atravesó el corazón de su alumno. La mujer pudo ver el dolor en la mirada de Rean, sólo pudo acercarse a él y darle un abrazo, nada más podía hacer. El humano aceptó el gesto de la mujer, ahora mismo necesitaba apoyo, no duda que Celestia y Luna desearían estar aquí… de seguro vendrán, la noticia de que Ise está aquí no tardará en llegar, ambas estiman demasiado al chico como para estar ajenas a esto.

Vali miraba la puerta de la sala de operaciones, pensando varias cosas… Una, que espera en verdad que Ise logre salir de esta, sería ridículo que muera ahora… y dos, pensando que él pudo acabar así ¿Ese camino le hubiera esperado si dejaba que sus deseos de poder lo hubieran consumido? Si él e Ise no hubieran luchado ¿Pudo terminar así? No lo sabe, es una posibilidad… una que no quiere ni imaginar. Cuando vio la luz en la puerta apagándose, indicando que se terminó la operación retrocedió un poco.

Al salir el doctor, ninguno espero un segundo en acercarse a escuchar las noticias.

-¿Cómo está?- Azazel tomó la palabra, el doctor sólo suspiró.

-Hemos hecho todo lo posible, aún con la tecnología actual es casi imposible curar tejidos cardíacos debido a su gran sensibilidad. Aún con las lágrimas del Fénix no es una seguridad.- las palabras del doctor hicieron que todos contengan la respiración.- Hemos logrado salvar el corazón y salvar su vida por el momento pero no es algo seguro, puede tener una recaída por la severidad de la herida o simplemente su cuerpo deje de funcionar para evitar el sufrimiento.

-Nos está diciendo que…

-Que se preparen para lo peor.- Las palabras del doctor a la pregunta de Kiba hizo que todos se horroricen.- Clínicamente, el chico estuvo muerto 5 minutos, logramos revivirlo pero no sabemos si eso bastará… lo que se hizo, fue bien planeado. Sabía donde dar para tener una muerte segura, aunque no conto con su propio instinto de supervivencia.

-No…- Aj se llevó la mano a la boca mientras Rainbow y Pinkie sostenían a Twilight para evitar que se desmaye.

-¿Cuánto debemos esperar para ver si…?- Rean miró al doctor quien cerró los ojos.

-Es muy probable que no pase de esta noche.

A esas palabras Rias rompió en llanto junto con Twilight. Asia casi se desmaya mientras el resto trataba de no caerse por la noticia. Vali se dio media vuelta para irse de ahí, no quería escuchar más. Pinkie notó que se iba y tras pedirle a Aj que se quede con Twilight fue tras él sin que nadie lo note…

* * *

Vali salió del edificio para luego estar en el jardín del lugar. Apretó los puños para luego golpear el muro cercano a él, no le hizo mucho daño ya que no quería tirar la pared abajo pero bastó para calmar en algo su ira.

{Es difícil creer esto, el chico está muriendo y puedo sentir que Ddraig está dispuesto a irse con él… Maldición, esto es algo que no deseaba de ninguna manera}- Albión habló con pesar, no había nada que pudieran hacer.

-Debí encargarme de Shalba hace tiempo, sabía que él siempre daría problemas pero no lo hice. Fui un idiota.- Vali se sentía culpable, por no haber actuado antes ahora su rival y en cierta medida, su amigo estaba a las puertas de la muerte.

En eso, una pelota de jebe rodó a sus pies. Vio el objeto con curiosidad para luego alzar la vista y ver a Pinkie Pie frente suyo. La chica sonreía, esto lo saco de cuadro ¿Por qué lo hacía en esta situación?

-Hola, veo que necesitas mejorar ese ánimo.- Pinkie tomo la pelota y se la mostró a Vali.- ¿Quieres jugar?- la pregunta de la chica sacó de cuadro a Vali.- ¿No? Entonces podemos tratar otra cosa, tengo cartas, tal vez unas anécdotas.

-Tú…- Vali no estaba de humor para tonterías.- ¿Hablas en serio?

-O tal vez comer algo, tal vez incluso unos chistes vendrían bien, para subir el ánimo y…

-¡Cállate!- el grito de Vali logró su propósito.- ¿¡Acaso no ves lo que está pasando!? ¡Está muriendo y tú vienes aquí para estas tonterías!

{Vali…}

-¡No estoy de humor para oírte decir tonterías mujer, no quiero de tus intentos tontos para animarme, no necesito que una chica como tú que sólo sonríe como tonta me venga a…!

{¡Vali, es suficiente!}- Albión calló al joven.- {Mira bien…}- Vali notó que tras esa sonrisa, habían lágrimas en los ojos de Pinkie que luchaban por salir.

-Tú…- Pinkie volvió a sonreír, esta vez con mucha dificultad.

-Sé que soy tonta, que hago tonterías pero eso es lo que hago, me gusta ver a la gente sonreír y reír con el corazón, eso represento…- La chica siguió sonriendo a pesar de que las lágrimas en sus ojos le ganaron.- Por ello, cuando veo a alguien triste, trato de subirle el ánimo… si estás feliz ríe, si estás triste llora… nunca ocultes tus emociones.- Vali no supo que decir.- I-nii, me dijo que tuviste una vida difícil como él… que por eso te considera un amigo a pesar que tú no lo veas a él como uno.- Vali bajo la cabeza al oír eso.- Me dijo que… si te veo triste una vez, que trate de hacerte reír… que si puedo hacerlo con él, alguien que tiene el alma hecha un desastre, entonces puedo hacerlo contigo…- Pinkie trató de dar su mejor sonrisa, una que rápidamente se volvió sollozos.

-Oye…- Vali no sabía que decir, nunca había enfrentado una situación así.

-No quiero… no quiero que muera, no quiero que I-nii muera…- Pinkie finalmente sucumbió a sus emociones y soltó todo el dolor que tenía dentro. Vali entendió al fin lo que Ise le dijo esa vez, que ella y él se parecen… porque ambos ocultan lo que sienten, él tras su seriedad y ella con su sonrisa pero a fin de cuentas, son máscaras que tarde o temprano caen… y la de ella cayó…

{Sabes que hacer, sé que es difícil para ti pero se lo debes, trató de animarte}- Vali asintió a las palabras de Albión, él no era de hacer estas cosas pero tras verla así, no tenía corazón para dejarla llorar sola.

Se acercó a ella y con algo de torpeza la acercó a él, dándole el mejor abrazo de apoyo que pudo. Pinkie se tensiono por el gesto pero de inmediato devolvió el abrazo aún llorando… Lo podía sentir, a través de ese torpe abrazo, sentir que decía lo siento y que… gracias por el intento… ella cerró los ojos y siguió llorando, no pensando en la situación en la que está o sobre su interés en este chico, sólo pensando y deseando que Ise se recupere… por el bien de todos.

* * *

¿Alguna vez se han preguntado que se siente morir? La verdad, muchos dicen que es como simplemente dormir para nunca más despertar… para Hyoudo Issei era como hundirse en el mar, un oscuro mar del que no hay nada de luz… ni una pisca de luz. El Sekiryuutei se estaba hundiendo en un profundo mar y eso era lo que no podía evitar. Ddraig estaba debajo de él, ambos hundiéndose en el mismo mar, sin nada que hacer.

Ahora que lo pensaban, era extraño. Uno paso toda su vida tratando de huir de él mismo y el otro paso años tratando de remediar sus errores. Cuando finalmente empezaron a superar eso, ahora estaban a puertas de la muerte. Bah, de seguro serán la burla de los libros de historia… el Sekiryuutei que dijo mucho pero no hizo nada… Sí, ese sería un modo de decirlo.

Ise abrió los ojos como pudo para ver que se seguía hundiendo, era el fin. Morir de este modo, vaya… y pensar que hace unas semanas las cosas iban mejor para él pero tal vez no merecía ser feliz, tal vez este era su destino… Ddraig miró a un lado del mar, notó que este se hacia más y más oscuro, tal vez esto es lo que significa dormir bajo el manto de la muerte. Tal vez, es mejor así… una vez que su alma perezca, no habrá más Boosted Gear, no más Sekiryuutei… el ciclo de batallas entre los Dragones Celestiales se romperá al fin.

Era mejor así, morir y que todo termine de una vez, a nadie le pesara…

 _-¿Creen eso?-_ Esa voz…- _¿En serio desean terminar así sus vidas, simplemente aceptando una muerte sin sentido?_

¿Sin sentido? Para nada, habían salvado al mundo de una amenaza mayor, ellos mismos. La voz pareció suspirar al escuchar eso…

 _-¿Eso creen, cuándo vas a dejar de querer afligirte chico? ¿Cuándo dejarás tus pecados atrás Ddraig y te perdonarás por ellos?_

Ninguno dijo nada, en verdad no había mucho que decir, estaban demasiado cansados como para responder. Cuando ambos alcanzaron el fondo, un ligero brillo apareció frente a ellos.

 _-Están a las puertas de la muerte, traten de ver más allá de sus errores y culpas, no es tarde… Traten de ver dentro de ustedes. Han caído, están al fondo y no hay nada más para ustedes.-_ Era verdad, estaban en el fondo… donde debían estar. Este era su lugar…- _Si uno cae al fondo, subir es el único camino que le queda._

¿Subir? No lo veían necesario, era mejor estar aquí, era más tranquilo… Ambos decidieron cerrar los ojos, no querían hacer ningún esfuerzo ahora, ni valía la pena.

 _-Traten por un segundo de ver lo que han perdido, lo que han tratado de olvidar… ahí está su respuesta.-_ Decidieron seguir el juego, tal vez así deje de molestar y los deje dormir. En verdad desean dormir…

* * *

Ise abrió los ojos para verse en un lugar conocido. Era su casa, su vieja casa, el mismo vecindario, todo estaba ahí. Notó que estaba viendo a su yo más joven, jugando a la pelota con Irina. Je, sin duda la niña era una marimacha.

Ver a su yo más joven jugar le hizo sonreír con nostalgia. Ver que esos días de inocencia y paz pronto acabarían. Ahora que lo pensaba ¿En verdad él debía seguir con esto? No le veía la lógica, él sólo no puede hacer gran cambio al mundo, es sólo una persona.

Cuando paso a ver la casa, se sorprendió al ver a sus padres llamando a ambos niños a que entren a la casa que era la hora de la comida. Ver a los dos avanzar a la casa, hicieron que vaya tras ellos… no recordaba esto.

Cuando entro, vio la casa como era antes, una casa común y corriente y eso era lo que la hacía especial a su modo. Ver como sus padres le regañaban por comer de ese modo frente a las visitas le sacó una risa ligera. Sin duda de niño no tenía grandes modales, Rarity pegaría el grito al cielo si viera esto. Siguió viendo todo, ver como su madre le daba más comida y su padre le contaba a él e Irina anécdotas de sus días de juventud, no tan santas, ganándose un golpe por parte de su esposa hicieron que ría por la tan tonta escena y ahora que es mayor, ver que en efecto puede captar el doble sentido mientras los niños miraban todos confundidos.

Pero tras ver todo eso, le hizo sentir que era una pena que fuera sólo un recuerdo, uno de los tantos recuerdos que había en su mente. Cuando notó que todo se estaba nublando miró una vez más el recuerdo en un intento de decir algo… casi como queriendo que ellos oigan lo que tiene que decir… pero era inútil, era un recuerdo nada más.

* * *

Ddraig abrió los ojos, se vio así mismo con su cuerpo intacto, volando por el cielo con majestuosidad. Una digna del Sekiryuutei, ahora que lo ve… este recuerdo fue cuando aún no conocía a Albión, esos días sólo buscaba algo que hacer. Él siempre fue diferente al resto de su especie, tener un fuego que quema todo lo que toca sin dejar un solo rastro no era algo que en verdad le daba algo que calme su mente. Era un monstruo en ojos de los demás dragones, él también creía eso.

Siguió viendo el recuerdo, volar y volar eso era todo lo que hacía, en busca de algo o alguien que acepte su existencia y no le tema… Alguien que lo considere un igual. Días tristes, no cabe duda que estar sólo y ser relegado por los tuyos hace que el corazón se vuelva una piedra. ¿Qué sentido había en ver esto? Recordar lo malo siempre da dolor… En fin, no había mucho que hacer, decidió ver el siguiente recuerdo, tal vez haya algo más interesante.

* * *

-Debe haber algo que podamos hacer.- Sirzches conversaba entre los adultos presentes.

Ahora mismo Rossweise había llegado tras informar la situación de Ise a los altos mandos de la alianza y daba lo que le dijeron a los presentes. La mujer no supo que decir cuando escuchó la posibilidad del chico de morir esta noche, eso sería fatal para muchos, apenas lo conoce pero es un buen chico, no merece esto. Tras cumplir su trabajo se retiró a seguir ayudando en lo que puede a Grayfia que parece estar atareada, no sin antes desear lo mejor para Ise.

-Maldita sea la hora que obtuvo esas 3 cosas.- Serafall no pudo decir más.- Nunca debí invitarlo a esa exposición…

-Nadie sabía que las cosas se tornarían así Serafall.- Azazel estaba cruzado de brazos.- Lamentablemente no hay nada que podamos hacer, no contamos con el tiempo para buscar algo que lo ayude.

-No podemos rendirnos, los chicos… están tomándose esto muy mal.- Venelana había dejado a su hija y el resto dormidos en la sala de espera del hospital.- Incluso Vali está preocupado, para que Pinkie lo haya ido a buscar.- Venelana no negaba que el intento de la chica le resultó tierno pero ahora no era momento de pensar en esas cosas.

-¿Tú qué opinas Rean?- Sirzches notó que Rean estaba callado.- ¿Rean?

-Yo… no sé que decir, todo esto es algo que nunca quise que pasara. No niego que pese la posibilidad de que si Ise se volvía algo así, yo mismo lo mataría. Lo que nunca imaginé fue que él buscaría su muerte por su propia mano.- Rean se llevó la mano a la cara.- Esto no es algo que quería.

En verdad, ninguno lo quería… según Azazel, esa forma que fue llamada Crimson Cosmos Ruin Mode, era un estado corrompido de lo que sería la forma combinada de los 3 Cosmic Packs. Al parecer la intensa emoción negativa causó un error en el sistema según lo que escuchó de los jóvenes. Eso significa una cosa, esas 3 cosas nacieron para usar sus poderes juntos… No había mucho que decir, excepto esas 7 luces que salieron del cuerpo de Ise cuando se clavo el arma en el corazón.

Ahora no era momento de investigaciones, debían estar centrados en Ise y ver como evoluciona esta noche. Según el doctor, esta noche era decisiva… hoy decidía si moría o vivía.

-Es un desastre.- Sirzches pareció tener una charla con Ajuka.- Al parecer la Facción Old Maou tenía muchos planes y varias de las casas nobles los apoyaban.

-¿Qué ha pasado con su casa? Según tengo entendido ellos a pesar de saber lo que su hijo hizo, no hicieron nada para cambiar su actitud.- Serafall no era vengativa pero se alegraba que el mocoso ese esté muerto por todo lo que hizo.

-Habrá un castigo, Ajuka es muy racional en esto y sabe que para mantener la paz se debe de aceptar el castigo que su familia reciba.- Sirzches cerró los ojos.- Grayfia me comentó que lograron apresar a varios de los demonios que apoyaban la causa de los Old Maou. Además que hay una cosa…

-¿Qué cosa?- Azazel notó la duda en la cara del Maou.

-Todos acordaban una cosa, que un tal "Profesor" fue quien dio la idea general del ataque, no Shalba, a pesar de que él se jacta de ser el de la idea.

-Eso significa que hay una mente maestra dentro de la Khaos Brigade.- Serafall se cruzó de brazos.- ¿Un demonio?

-No, todos acuerdan que era… humano.- la revelación de Sirzches hizo que todos se sorprendan.- Si, yo también estoy sorprendido.

-No deberían, los humanos son una raza que por su ingenio y demás son capaces de lograr cosas más crueles que cualquier otra raza.- Rean habló por inercia para luego suspirar.- Estoy muy cansado pero no quiero ir a ningún lado.

-Eso es comprensible Rean.- la voz que se escuchó sorprendió a todos, al voltear notaron que Celestia llegó con Luna a su lado.- Es bueno verte de nuevo, aunque ojalá hubieran sido en mejores circunstancias.

-Celestia…- Luna se acercó a él y lo abrazó, Venelana se mostró sorprendida por el gesto pero no dijo nada, no era hora de unos celos tontos.- Me alegro verte Luna.

-Vinimos tan pronto como pudimos, gracias a Dios que instalaron ese portal en la isla.- Luna miró al resto e hizo una reverencia.- Rean, lo de Ise lo saben todos…

-¿Todos?- Rean no supo cómo reaccionar a eso.

-Se sintió aquí Rean, en el mundo humano también se sintió el poder de Ise-kun, me dio escalofríos.- Celestia se acercó, saludó con la mirada a todos.- Cadance está preocupada por ti y por él… Ojalá vernos cara a cara fuera de otro modo Venelana-san.

-No, yo entiendo. Esa chica Cadance es familia de Rean ¿No?- la mujer asintió.- Entiendo… Veo que Ise-kun ha hecho muchos amigos…

-El punto es que, no se siente digno de ellos… siente que no merece ser feliz.- Luna dijo eso sin mucha emoción.

-¿Por qué siente eso? No tiene lógica… Es un buen chico, no le ha hecho mal a nadie.- Serafall miró a ambas mujeres que suspiraron al no tener una respuesta clara.

-Ise siempre sintió que debió morir esa noche, esa noche que perdió todo… si bien ha seguido avanzando, lo ha hecho porque siente que sería un insulto a la memoria de sus padres si se rinde, un insulto a todo lo que vivido.

El silencio reinó el lugar, Celestia pidió a Venelana si podía mostrarle donde estaba Twilight. La demonio aceptó y pidió que la siga… el resto se quedó pensando… no sabían que hacer. Esperar era la única solución pero era la que menos les gustaba. Cuando Rean sintió la mano de Luna sobre la suya, supo que debía mantenerse fuerte… no podía quebrarse ahora.

En el camino a la sala de espera del hospital. Venelana agradecía a Celestia que hayan venido, Rean necesitaba de todo el apoyo moral posible.

-No hay problema, a fin de cuentas es nuestro novio ¿Verdad?… y Cadance se ofreció para mantener el orden en la isla.- la mujer sonrió a las palabras de Celestia, era raro ver que esta mujer le caiga tan bien… no es que se queje.

-Esa chica Cadance… ¿Qué es tuyo?- Celestia sonrió a la pregunta.

-Mi ahijada, casi como una hija. Aún no tengo hijos, ella tomó ese lugar un tiempo. Le enseñé todo lo pude, ahora está casada y esperando su primer hijo. Ella y Rean descienden de la misma familia, familia que tuvo de ancestro a la hermana del Rey Supremo.

-¿En serio? Hablando de coincidencias.- Venelana sabía que Rean era algo cerrado con los temas de su familia, según él porque era un tema del pasado, aunque se escribe con su hermana menor de vez en cuando.- Ella como ha tomado esto…

-Trata de no tener emociones fuertes, por eso le dije que no venga. No dudo que se hubiera quebrado bien llegaba.- Celestia notó que Venelana se mostraba muy triste.- ¿Qué tan malo fue todo?

-De seguro saben que sólo está en el hospital pero… Ise-kun se atravesó el corazón con la espada de Rean.- Los ojos de Celestia se abrieron a más no poder.- Según mi hijo, perdió la noción de quién era cuando el poder de esos 3 lo envolvió… no se veía nada del Ise-kun que conocemos. Y era muy poderoso, mi hijo estuvo a punto de ser forzado a usar su máximo poder para hacer algo sino hubiera sido porque Ise-kun retomó la razón tras ver las caras de súplica y dolor de mi hija y Twilight. Parecía que sabía que no tenía salida… tomó el único camino que había… acabar con su vida, al menos eso intentó.

-Santo Dios… ese chico… No me quiero imaginar como Twilight tomo todo esto.- Celestia sabía que su alumna amaba a Ise con el alma, no dudaba que está destrozada.

-Mi hija y ella eran las que estaban en peor estado, aunque el resto no se queda atrás.- Venelana sabía que ahora no era el momento de decir quien estaba mejor o peor.- Sólo espero que todo esto no termine de la peor manera.

-¿Te refieres a Ise-kun muerto? Sí, yo tampoco espero eso, no ahora que las cosas han estado cambiando gracias a él. Aún me cuesta creer que tras lograr todo lo que hizo, se sienta menos que nadie.

-No sabemos que tiene en la cabeza, lamentablemente eso es algo que sólo él puede solucionar.- Venelana se detuvo al ver que habían llegado.

Se pudo ver a todos durmiendo, no les sorprende ya que eran más de las 10 y muchos sentían el cansancio tanto mental como físico. Incluso Ayane regresó para dormir, la pobre había llorado, se notaba por el borde rojo en sus ojos. Ambas mujeres vieron que Rias y Twilight estaban juntas, como tratando de darse apoyo en sus sueños. Celestia se acercó a ver a su alumna, suspiro triste al ver que tenía los ojos hinchados… llorar nunca le quedó a Twilight. Venelana acarició la cabeza de su hija, como tratando de que duerma mejor. Zeoticus la llamó hace unas horas para saber como iba todo, las noticias también le cayeron mal al padre de Rias, iría al lado de ella pero lamentablemente las investigaciones que se hacen a las casas nobles le impiden salir de su hogar hasta que todo este revisado.

-Veo que regresaron.- Vali estaba sentado en una de las sillas del lugar.- ¿Y usted es…?

-Oh, soy Celestia Solaris.- Vali asintió, ella era la humana que rige esa isla de magia con su hermana, los rumores dicen que su magia de luz y fuego son excepcionales ¿Será cierto?- Veo que nuestra loca Pinkie se quedó dormida a tu lado.

En efecto, Pinkie estaba dormida en el hombro del Hakuryuukou. Anécdota graciosa, cuando regresaron y vieron que Pinkie estaba llorando, esas chicas Rainbow y Aj lo quisieron golpear por haber hecho llorar a su amiga. Para empeorar todo, Esdeath y Merlina lo miraban feo, Teepo lo llamó playboy y demás… Si Ise no estuviera al borde de la muerte, de seguro todos se hubieran reído. Esa chica dramática, Rarity, lo amenazo de que si volvía a hacer llorar a su amiga, le iba a fosilizar lo que lo hace hombre… primera vez en su vida que se toma la amenaza de una mujer en serio… En fin, tras todo ese fiasco todos empezaron a ser vencidos por el sueño, hasta su grupo cayó. Él no deseaba dormir, estaba bien… aunque eso no impidió que esta loca se escabulla y se recueste en él. Lo admite, lo hace más por culpa por lo de antes…

-Se ve tan tierna, es raro ver a Pinkie tan quieta.- Celestia le quitó a la chica unos cabellos de la cara. Ver que tenía rastros de lágrimas la puso triste y ver que lágrimas nuevas salían de sus ojos era…- Ella siempre ha sido cercana a Ise-kun, tuvieron una conexión casi inmediata… verlos era como ver a dos hermanos… debe de estar sufriendo.

-Todos en verdad.- Vali miró alrededor.- Se nota que Ise es el pilar de los que lo rodean, si él cae ellos caen… Esto en verdad es algo que no esperaba.

-¿Qué es Vali?- Venelana miró a su nieto adoptivo quien hizo un gesto con los ojos, señalando todo.- Oh, esto… Si, nadie tampoco se imagino algo así.

-La vida es así, uno jamás sabrá que pasará tarde o temprano, es como tratar de ver a través de una densa neblina, puedes tratar de adivinar lo que hay delante pero nunca darás una respuesta concreta.- Celestia miró a los jóvenes.- No imagino lo que están pensando, tal vez culpándose, tal vez maldiciendo a los adultos que no pueden tener las cosas bajo control. En verdad, no los culparía.

-¿Qué piensa usted de esto?- Vali miró a la mujer que paso a ver la ventana del lugar y luego ver el cielo.

-¿Has oído de que no importa el lugar donde estés, donde vivas, donde crezcas, todos vamos por un solo camino, que compartimos el mismo cielo?- el joven negó con la cabeza.- Es porque es algo que no puedes ver, es algo que notas al final de tu vida que… todos compartimos cosas, sólo que no lo vemos y creo que esto se aplica aquí. Ise-kun lleva una gran carga, una que no desea compartir pero lo hace indirectamente con las personas que están a su lado. Tú igual, no deseas compartir algo pero igual lo haces sin saberlo…- Vali no entendía a que se refería.- Mi punto es, no trates de cargar las cosas sólo, di lo que sientes, no lo ocultes… él lo entendió pero parece que el camino a esto ya estaba marcado, tu aún puedes cambiar ese rumbo… Elegir tu camino y no repetir el error que tu amigo hizo y lo llevo a esto… Ir con la cabeza en alto.

-Entiendo…- Vali parecía tomar a pulso las palabras de la mujer.

-¿Crees que Ise-kun no vaya…?

-Venelana, cuando uno cae al fondo de un barranco ¿Qué hace? Tienes dos opciones, te quedas ahí y esperas lo inevitable o te alzas y empiezas a subir por más difícil que sea.- Celestia miro nuevamente el cielo.- Ise-kun ya cayó una vez en la ruina, en lo más bajo al caer presa de ese poder… ahora está en espera de su decisión…. Se queda en esa Ruina o Asciende.

* * *

Vale, las últimas horas han sido muy aburridas, Ise estaba harto de ver esas facetas suyas que ya conocía bien. Sabía que se había relegado del mundo de niño, que ocultaba sus emociones y demás… ¿En verdad deben de recordarle eso antes de morir? Este lugar si que le gusta hacerlo sufrir.

- _No es hacerte sufrir, es hacerte entender una cosa que no logras captar._

¿No logra captar? ¿Qué no logra captar? ¿Qué su vida ha sido un desastre, que todo lo que ha hecho lo hizo por querer darse más confianza, que en su vida son sólo fracasos? ¿Qué más había que ver?

 _-¿En serio no lo ves?-_ La voz sonaba algo decepcionada.- _A ver, déjame darte una ayuda._

La imagen cambió a una que hubiera deseado no ver. Esa noche hace años, cuando volvió de su viaje con Rean de dos años, supo que Raynare andaba con malas juntas, tres caídos que parecían seguir el ideal de Kokabiel de continuar la guerra. Penemue le pidió que vaya tras ella, que ellos habían ido a una isla abandonada en el norte de Italia porque deseaban buscar poseedores de Sacred Gears y quitárselos.

Tras llegar y lograr evitar el fatídico desenlace… No recuerda mucho, sólo que perdió el juicio y se volvió una máquina de matar luego de que uno de los caídos lastimó a Raynare luego de que ella se arrepintiera de lo que iba a hacer y salvara a las víctimas. Sólo recuerda trozos, tal vez un grito de dolor y piedad pero hizo caso omiso, mató sin piedad y control…. Antes de matar el último lo apodo de un modo que nunca espero: "Terror of Death", el que sólo trae muerte… Ahora que lo piensa, le queda perfecto… sólo trae desgracias a quienes se le acercan. Eso era, un ser que no debía estar cerca a nadie…

 _-¿Eso crees? Mira bien…_

Volvió a ver el recuerdo, tras esa masacre…. Raynare aún con miedo en sus ojos lo paso a ver, notando que en efecto a él le costó más matar a esos 3. La caído aún con miedo se acercó a él y le dio las gracias con un abrazo… un abrazo que logró de cierto modo romper el dolor en su rostro… Aún así ¿Qué ganaba con ver esto?

 _-Que no importa lo mucho que te aflijas, que no importa que tú mismo te infravalores. Hay personas que te están agradecidas por lo que has hecho por ellos._ \- La imagen cambió a esos momentos en que dio la mano a sus amigos, el incidente con Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Ayane. Cuando dio un apoyo a Asia, Xenovia, Aki, Kaori, Sona, Irina, Gasper, Kiba. Cuando dio un amigo a Serafall, Kuroka, Ravel y Fay. Cuando dio una mano para levantarse a Twilight, Aj, Pinkie, Rainbow, Fluttershy y Rarity.- _¿Crees que ellos no han apreciado lo que has hecho?_

Lo hizo por un acto egoísta… ellos…

 _-¿Y qué si fue egoísta? ¿Qué acto no lo es? Lo que importante es ver lo que este dio como resultado. ¿No son esas sonrisas suficientes para ver que has hecho un bien?-_ No supo que responder. _\- No mires al pasado con pesar, míralo como algo que te hace recordar las cosas y no repetir errores… ¿El pasado se puede cambiar, el futuro no escrito se puede ver?-_ Ise no supo que decir, sólo pudo dejar que esa voz le muestre el camino que seguía.

* * *

Ddraig miraba su primer encuentro con Albión, le daba risa ver que actuaba como un chico malcriado y consentido. Era un dragón joven y tonto pero tras encontrar a Albión, sintió que encontró a su igual, se esforzó para no volver a usar sus llamas y desarrollo nuevos poderes por los cuales sería conocido. Ahora que lo piensa ¿Cuándo perdió el rumbo de lo que debía hacer o quería hacer? ¿Cuándo se volvió tan insensible ante el mundo? Él solo buscaba un lugar, un lugar al cual llamar hogar… Creyó que lo halló es esas batallas con Albión pero no fue así, sólo se perdió a si mismo. Le importó poco esa guerra que casi destruye el mundo, le importo poco que el resto sufra, sólo quería ser el más fuerte porque en el fondo sólo deseaba sentir que había un lugar para él en este mundo endemoniado… Un lugar que pueda llamar casa, estaba harto de ver que nunca fue así, aún cuando se vio obligado a ser un maldito Sacred Gear las cosas seguían siendo las mismas, estaba sólo… Mejor era desaparecer, así dejará de sentir esta desdicha, dejar de sufrir.

 _-¿Crees estar sólo?_ \- La voz lo hizo prestar atención.- _Es cierto, cometiste errores en el pasado y no los puedes cambiar pero trata de ver el presente, trata de ver que lo que crees está erróneo._

¿Erróneo? Imposible…

 _-Mira… Mira bien Y Ddraig Goch._

Ddraig pasó a ver recuerdos de sus días con Ise, desde el inicio el niño lo vio como más que un objeto, lo vio como un amigo y lo único que lo ayudaba a estar fuerte esos días. Luego vio lo que ambos vivieron, esos días tan simples y tan sencillos, donde no se preocupaban por nada, sólo vivir… Luego de su llegada a Kuoh, él vio que increíblemente se mostraba a personas que no eran su poseedor de turno, esos chicos lo llamaron un amigo a pesar de que él nunca… luego esos días en la isla Alicorn, donde tal vez pasó los días más normales de su vida… Esos días que todos ahí lo llamaron un amigo…

 _-Hogar no es un lugar en específico, es simplemente el lugar donde están los que te esperan. Tú ya lo tienes, le diste a Ise la fuerza para vivir que necesitaba y él te dio la amistad que tanto deseabas, esa que aumento y te rodeó de más personas._

Aún así…

 _-Es verdad, has cometido errores pero no puedes dejar que estos sigan rigiendo lo que eres. Piensa por un segundo Ddraig, piensa en lo que importa ahora…-_ Ddraig no supo que decir, dejó que esto tome su curso… tal vez así tendrá su respuesta.

* * *

 **[Music] Project X Zone 2 ► Gentle Hands ║Extended║**

Al abrir los ojos, ambos se vieron de nuevo en el fondo de ese mar oscuro sólo que esta vez parados, ninguno veía al otro, tal vez ni se escuchaban pero de algún modo sabían que estaban ahí.

 _-Díganme, su historia… la historia que nadie ha escuchado de ustedes… esas máscaras que no deseaban mostrar a nadie, déjenlas salir._

-Yo, cuando mis padres murieron, en verdad sentí que yo debí morir con ellos, que no debí vivir, que las cosas hubieran sido más fáciles para mí. Cuando me enteré que era el Sekiryuutei y el Rey Supremo me dije a mí mismo que sólo debía seguir adelante, de no hacerlo sería una burla al recuerdo de mis padres pero en el fondo tenía miedo de fallar, miedo de que la historia se repitiera y yo me quedara solo de nuevo. Por ello sellé mi corazón, no quería acercarme a nadie….

[Cuando tenía mi cuerpo, sabía que era distinto al resto. Mis llamas eran muy peligrosas para todos, por eso me sentía relegado, sentía que estaba sólo…. Por eso fui a distintos lugares, en busca de un lugar para llamar mi hogar, un lugar donde haya al menos uno que me considere alguien… un amigo…]

-Cuando crecí, me di cuenta que tal vez podía hacer una diferencia, lograr cambiar las cosas pero en el fondo temía que no fuera así, que fuera demasiado débil.

[Con los años, aún con el poder que obtuve me seguí sintiendo vacío, no había nada que en verdad me importara… Estaba harto, al diablo el mundo… sólo me quedaba mi lucha con Albión, aunque ahora que lo veo no fue una buena decisión]

-Aunque, cuando volví a Kuoh… sentí que esa parte de mí que creí muerta había vuelto, tratar de ser yo nuevamente era muy difícil… Por ello trate de actuar como alguien quien no era, tenía miedo de que esas personas que tanto llegue a apreciar se fueran de mi lado y me quedara sólo.

[Pero cuando conocí a Ise, él me vio como algo más que un arma, me vio como un amigo… con él empecé a olvidar esos malos momentos, con él empecé a ver que había más en la vida…]

-Pero me di cuenta que no debía mentir, debía ser yo mismo…

[No debía temer estar sólo porque no lo estaba…]

-Desde que llegué a Kuoh conocí personas que si bien al inicio creí que serian una molestia, resultaron ser buenos amigos.

[Conocí personas que eran fuertes, aún así no estaban solos sino que buscaban algo que hacer con ese poder y ayudar con él]

-Gente que no podía entender con palabras pero sí con los puños…

[Personas que mostraban la convicción de sus ideas…]

-Personas que se volvieron la familia que perdí y aún con mis errores me aceptaron por lo que soy…

[Personas que no me vieron como un dragón sin emociones, me vieron como un consejero y alguien en quien podían confiar…]

-Personas que se volvieron la luz en la oscuridad en que vivía…

[Personas que pude llamar al fin amigos….]

Era verdad… Ellos, todos en casa están… Ambos al fin pudieron captar lo que tanto habían olvidado. No es el pasado lo que rige lo que somos, no es el incierto futuro el que nos debe decir como vivir. Es el presente el que moldea todo, el que te permite ver lo que tienes ahora con respecto al antes, lo que te permite seguir adelante, a pesar de que te puedes desviar un poco… No es el donde o el cuando, es el ahora lo que marca nuestras vidas, lo que nos hace lo que somos ahora y seremos… ellos simplemente acaban de captar que…

-Estoy aquí…/ [Estoy aquí…]- ambos sonrieron al captar eso, estaban vivos… ahora era su vida y lo que hagan con ella es lo que los marcará… Era estar aquí y ahora lo que los hará avanzar.

Ambos finalmente se pusieron de pie, a pesar de la oscuridad lograron verse a los ojos y sonreír al otro. Se habían equivocado pero podían remediarlo estando vivos, morir no era una opción. Debían volver… con sus amigos, con su familia y con los que aman.

 _-Entonces asciendan, vuelen una vez más Sekiryuutei Supremo._

La luz roja envolvió a ambos y el Sekiryuutei reapareció con su armadura lista. Alzó las alas a pesar de la presión del agua sobre él y con un aleteo se lanzó hacia arriba… Era hora de salir de este mar de culpas.

 _-Sin duda están listos, hora de que empiecen a reclamar el poder que es suyo._

 **(FIN OST)**

* * *

Ise siguió con su tarea de salir de este mar tan oscuro, no importa que tan lejos deba ir, va a salir de aquí. A los segundos, vio una luz… la salida.

Tras salir del agua con fuerza inmediatamente fue al suelo que había más cerca. Admite que fue un viaje algo pesado pero nada del otro mundo… cuando volteó la cara, se vio que el océano no estaba y ahora estaba en una gran llanura algo desértica y árida rodeada de montañas y rastros de una especie de templo. ¿Cómo…?

[Parece que aún falta algo para salir de aquí]- Ise acordó con las palabras de Ddraig, nunca era fácil.

-Pero de ser así ¿Qué hay que hacer?- Ise dio varios vistazos a todos lados y no había nada.

 _ **-Te encontré.**_ \- Esa voz… Ise volteó para ver frente a él una versión de su armadura de color negro con las gemas y ojos rojos.- _**Pudieron salir de ese mar, impresionante.**_

-¿Quién eres?- Ise no le temía, ya no había razón para temerle.

 _ **-¿Quién soy? Jajajaja… la respuesta es simple, soy eso que no puedes alejar, eso que te cuesta aceptar pero siempre está contigo.**_ \- Ise no tuvo que pensar mucho, ahora tenía la mente más clara que nunca.

-Mi sombra…

 _ **-Bien, veo que lo último te ha hecho más fuerte de mente. Pero no soy cualquier sombra, soy una sombra que ha estado contigo desde el día que naciste, una que Haou hizo suya.**_ \- Ise se sorprendió al oír esas palabras, era…- _ **Sí, me viste en ese recuerdo… Uno que en verdad yo te mostré. Fui yo quien estuvo tentándote todo el tiempo a ser más cruel, últimamente me has hecho caso**_.

-Eras tú… Esa voz que me dijo que mate a Diadora y me hizo matar a esos tipos a sangre fría.

 _ **-Bah, se lo merecían. Hay seres que no merecen vivir. Sólo hiciste lo correcto…**_ \- Ise no podía creer lo que veía, un segundo…

-Entonces, fuiste tú quien me dio esa técnica con la que mate a Shalba y eras tú quien…

 _ **-Quién dirigía tus acciones… un poco. El 80% lo hiciste tú, yo sólo te dije como matar a ese demonio imbécil.-**_ la sombra camino un poco alrededor del lugar.- _**Nostálgico, aquí es el lugar donde pelee con Haou y perdí… que ese mocoso me haya absorbido y hecho parte de su alma… que patético.**_

-¿Qué deseas de mí?- Ise se puso en guardia.

 _ **-Nada… sólo ver si estás seguro de lo que dices.**_ \- La sombra miró al Sekiryuutei. _ **\- Hablas de que no te vas descarrilar de nuevo pero ¿Eso es cierto? ¿Seguro de que no vas caer de nuevo? Aún cuando salgas, esos 3 volverán a intentarlo de nuevo y el ciclo se repetirá una y otra vez. ¿Seguro de tus palabras?**_

-No.- Esa respuesta lo sorprendió.- No puedo estar seguro si no me desviare, ni estoy seguro si no caeré pero… no lo sabré si me quedó sin hacer nada.

[Tal vez no sepamos que pasará más adelante pero será mucho peor quedarnos sentados sin hacer nada y escondernos como unos cobardes]

La sombra se sorprendió al escuchar, creyó que al menos estarían tambaleantes y temerosos pero…

-Estamos aquí, no vamos a huir… sea lo que nos depare el futuro… ¡No huiremos nunca más de nada ni nadie, ni siquiera de nosotros mismos y de nuestro pasado!- las palabras de Ise hicieron que la sombra ría.

 _ **-Jajaja… Jajajaja… ¡JAJAJAJAJA!-**_ este rio sin contenerse.- _**¡Veo que en efecto creen en sus palabras…! Pero…**_ \- el lugar empezó a temblar ante la sorpresa de Ise y Ddraig.- _**¡Veamos si pueden darle énfasis a esas palabras!**_

-¡Adelante, no me contendré sólo porque eres mi sombra!- Ise sabía que como estaba en su corazón podía invocar sus armas. Red Queen y Ascalon aparecieron listas para la lucha.

- _ **¿Sombra? No… yo soy más que eso…**_ \- en el cuerpo empezaron a aparecer marcas rojas, marcas que tenían un ojo en los espacios entre todas ellas… _ **\- Hora de mostrarte quién soy.**_

Con un grito ensordecedor, la sombra expulsó su energía… el destello cegó a Ise y Ddraig unos segundos para luego ver que lo que tenían en frente era lo que llamarían la muerte hecha forma física. Su apariencia de casi 5 metros, brazos largos y delgados, piernas sin pies pero en punta… cuerpo extremadamente delgado con un manto rojo en su espalda. Esos tatuajes de ojos en partes de su cuerpo, su cara con dos cuernos que iban a los costados que sólo tenía tres ojos rojos que formaban un triángulo equilátero. En su mano derecha tenía una guadaña roja hecha de energía… ese era…

 _ **-Soy la primera Fase de la Onda Maldita.**_ _ **Skeith, "The Terror of Death".-**_ Skeith hizo girar su arma sobre su cabeza para luego apuntar a Ise con esta. _ **\- Prepárate Sekiryuutei Supremo, déjame ver si eres digno del camino que dices seguir.**_

Ise sudo frío… este ser, no era cualquier cosa… pero sabía que para salir de aquí debe de luchar. El joven se puso en guardia…

-No importa lo que seas, no dejaré que me detengas… Yo…

[Nosotros…]

 **[¡Volveremos a casa!]**

El Sekiryuutei Supremo y "The Terror of Death" se lanzaron contra el otro, una pelea interna que no tenía nada que ver con el destino del mundo pero si el futuro de un individuo daba inicio.

* * *

 _ **-El chico se ha lanzado a pelear con ese ser.-**_ Gamma miraba todo desde el salón del corazón de Ise, al parecer podían ver la lucha dese aquí sin verse involucrados.

- _ **No tiene oportunidad, ese ser es indestructible, no importa las veces que lo mate… nunca bastará.-**_ Beta sabía que la lucha ya estaba perdida.

Alfa por su lado, estaba mirando todo en silencio no sin olvidar lo que escuchó de Ise y Ddraig, no olvidar el pasado pero aprende de él para pelear en el presente por un futuro… Acaso ¿También eso se puede aplicar a ellos, seres que nacieron con un propósito pero que fueron corrompidos por la maldad humana? ¿Acaso lo que hacían al muchacho los hacía mejores que esos tipos…? ¿Qué debía seguir y creer? Esa decisión la tomará mientras ve la pelea… Debe ver si Ise logra convencerlo.

* * *

Insertar canción: Life Goes On (ReMix 2013) [Tv Edit.] – Mica Arisaka

Namida de nijinda kono sora wo miageru tabi

(Cada vez que veo al cielo lleno de lágrimas,)

Vemos a Issei que se encuentra caminando en un gran camino y repentinamente detiene su andar para ver al cielo que está encima como si estuviera siguiéndole sus pasos.

Hakanai aosa ga mune wo shimedzuketeku

(Una inconstante ola azulada hace doler mi pecho)

Mediante que el castaño ve el cielo, de alguna manera siente dolor en su pecho, en exactitud pone su mano derecha en su corazón, pero en su rostro muestra una sonrisa para retomar su camino.

Sadame nara kanashimi no hate made

(Si es el destino, dejaré atrás esos días)

Al mismo tiempo que Issei va caminando al frente de la cámara, detrás del castaño se muestran diversas miradas al pasado, la muerte de sus padres, cuando despertó el Boosted Gear, el entrenamiento con Rean y parte de los ángeles caídos, las batallas que tuvo contra sus diversos enemigos desde Mu hasta la isla Alicorn que estaba con su maestro.

Tatakaitsudzuketa hibi wo ato ni

(Que he estado luchando contra la tristeza hasta el final.)

Pero una fuerte corriente de viento interrumpe los pensamientos del Sekiryuutei mientras que el cielo se torna a uno de noche repentinamente siente que lo están viendo a la distancia desde diversos riscos y en el más cercano a Issei se encuentra Diodora Astaroth quien salta hacia donde se encuentra a quien le tiene odio por haber robado a una persona que quería en sus manos.

Life Goes On moeagaru

(Life Goes On, apasionadamente)

De ahí, Issei y Diodora comienzan una encarnizada pelea, mediante que el último en mención hace un ataque mágico, pero el castaño lo esquiva y le da un fuerte gancho zurdo en el estómago de su contrincante y un fuerte golpe de derecha para alejarlo del lugar pero repentinamente ve que algo va a pasar.

Inochi ga aru kagiri

(Mientras que tenga vida)

Mientras que por un sello mágico hace aparecer a su mano derecha una de sus espadas, Red Queen que desvía hacia un lado seguro para cambiar su mirada hacia algunas personas que Issei se sorprende por su repentina aparición en donde se encontraba.

Shinjitsu no jibun sae miushinaisou soredemo

(Incluso si perdiera de vista a mi yo real)

Pero el castaño repentinamente siente que tres auras oscuras con detalles en rojo oscuro, verde y amarillo siendo relacionados con los Cosmic Packs que comienzan a rodear por completo su cuerpo mediante que cae de rodillas al piso en donde se encuentra sin dejar de ver a esas personas que poco a poco se revelan.

Life Goes On mamoritakute

(Life Goes On, quiero protegerlo)

Que son las diversas personas que tiene cariño y afecto a Issei, como Rias, Asia, Twilight y estaban el sequito de la pelirroja, el de Sona, varias amistades conocidas y personas importantes de las tres fracciones, incluyendo a Rean, Celestia y Luna quienes ven al castaño con preocupación por la batalla en solitario que se encuentra lidiando.

Kokoro wa kudakarete

(A mi corazón que se encuentra roto)

Mediante que las chicas que tienen sentimientos a Issei, este de alguna manera dispersa el aura oscura que estaba rodeando su cuerpo y la Boosted Gear estaba brillando fuertemente con cuatro luces haciendo que se sorprendan los presentes al verlo desde su distancia.

Hontou no kanashimi wo shitta hitomi wa

(Y esos ojos que han visto la verdadera tristeza,)

Sorpresivamente las chicas se detienen al ver a Issei que las ve a todas con una sonrisa en su rostro como si les dice sin palabras "no se preocupen, pronto terminaré con todo esto" mientras que poco a poco comienza a caminar pero toma más velocidad para dar un salto hacia un risco.

Ai ni afurete

(El amor se desborda)

Y en la caída del risco, Issei activa la armadura del Balance Breaker sin saber que las chicas que tienen sentimientos amorosos por el castaño ven que en una luz roja que va hacia al suelo el Sekiryuutei ya activo su armadura especial y mediante que la cámara hace énfasis que el castaño toma altura y la imagen se congela mostrando que se aleja un tanto se aleja de la escena que es: Issei con su armadura volando en el cielo mientras que buena parte de los que conoce le desean suerte en su batalla y las chicas quieren que regrese pronto, pero en el caso de Rias y Twilight le reclaman por el menudo susto que le dieron finalizando la canción.

* * *

 **Muy bien, es hora de que inicie lo que he esperado desde que empece el arco.**

 **Guru: ¿Guru?**

 **Así es pajarraco, quisera decir más pero ahora estoy con el trabajo por lo que aquí quedamos, nos vemos en otro cap.**

 **Notas de Personaje:**

 **Skeith, "Terror of Death" (Primera Forma)**

 **Ente que representa la primera Fase de la Onda Maldita dicha en un texto antiguo de una** **civilización** **olvidada, parece tener algo en mente con respecto al futuro de Ise. Le importa poco los medios a usar para lograr su meta y valora poco la vida de seres sin valor por lo que es muy directo a la hora de matar. Por lo que se ve, él y Haou al inicio no se llevaron bien pero ahora tienen un gran entendimiento y confianza, ya que uno sabe el plan del otro. Su apariencia de un ente de la muerte con toques rojos y una gran guadaña y tela roja lo hace ver como una parca.**

 **Odia a los traidores y a los cobardes, admira la determinación y el valor pero aprecia más la adrenalina en la batalla y lo que se puede ganar de esta.**


	78. VS Skeith, La Primera Fase

**Oh, bueno amigos... hoy para los que no sepan, es el cumpleaños de mi amada madre... vaya coincidencia. Ya que hoy también es el cumpleaños de RIas Gremory, la pelirroja favorita de muchos... no diré todos por obvios motivos... [Mira la larga lista de fics traición que la ponen de mala] Pero, estas cosas de acá... [lanza la lista al incinerador] cambiara lo que Rias es para muchos, no importa si no les agrada a ustedes mis lectores, solo digo esto por la fecga y demás. Sin más que decir, ya que las chicas me han dejado para irse a la fiesta... Les presento el cap que esperaban, la info de lo que es la Onda Maldita en sí se mostrara a futuro, saque la idea de un juego para los que se preguntan.**

 **Dado que hasta Guru se fue... Aquí esta el Cap.**

* * *

 **Sekiryuutei Supremo**

 **Arco 6: Terror of The New Wave**

 **Capítulo 77: VS Skeith, la Primera Fase**

* * *

Insertar canción: Diver – NICO Touches the Wall (Tv edit.)

Al inicio de la canción, vemos a un solitario Hyoudou Issei que se encuentra en el salón del corazón, pero repentinamente desaparece por completo y el castaño se adentra a una especie de mar mientras comienza a hundirse en el agua que parece profunda.

Ano suihei sen ga toozakatte yuku

(Ese horizonte que lentamente se mueve a lo lejos)

Mientras las letras de la canción son entonadas, Issei sigue de cara al cielo hundiéndose rápidamente teniendo puesto el uniforme de la Academia Kuoh de invierno, pero muestra parte de su camisa roja un tanto destrozada revelando unas cicatrices de todas sus batallas y entrenamientos previos mediante que el castaño continua yéndose hacia lo más profundo de ese mar.

Ao sugita sora ni wa ashita sura ega kenakute

(Ni siquiera ese cielo azul y brillante dibuja un mañana)

Siguiendo hundiéndose, en la escena se empieza a aparecer una especie de algas grises que seguían su camino, pero repentinamente se cambia la escena a un plano blanco y negro revelándose unos enemigos que previamente Issei encaró.

Iki mo dekinai kurai yodon da hito no mure

(Ni siquiera puedo respirar entre la multitud de gente estancada)

Entre ellos se encuentran Cao Cao en un plano diferente con su True Longinus, luego Yalabadoth mientras que Issei seguía hundiéndose, repentinamente a cara opuesta del castaño se nota Vali Lucifer que estaba de cara al suelo, pero su cuerpo estaba en un puesto distinto al de Issei.

Boku wa itsu kara koko ni mogurikonda n da?

(¿Desde cuándo he estado en este lugar?)

Y vemos que abriendo más la escena se nota a Rahab quien estaba un tanto cerca de Cao Cao mientras que se nota a Vali que lentamente se cambia de forma a una especie de ser oscuro mientras se emana una especie de aura en su brazo derecho mientras ataca a Issei revelando que fuera Diodora Astaroth quien le diera ese golpe de gracia.

Kanashimi nante hakidashite mae dake mitereba iin dakke

(Será mejor mirar hacia adelante y poder dejar esa tristeza atrás)

Mediante que Issei siente el ataque de Diodora, el castaño se desespera y suelta una gran bocanada de aire que tenía y comienza a desesperarse para ver que lo que se encuentra a su entorno se envuelve en una especie de un rojo sangre, pero tres manos negras gigantes revelándose como los Cosmic Packs ya iban a tomar al quien los porta para hundirlo más.

Sore ja totemo matomo de irarenai

(Aunque supongo que no tendré la iniciativa)

Y tres luces en esas manos gigantes oscuras comienzan a hundir a Issei aún más profundo sin poder salir de esta situación resignándose a la culpa y perder antes los Cosmic Packs mientras ve que la imagen de sus padres se distancian flotando en el agua pero en el rostro mostraban tristeza.

Subete wo boku ga teki ni mawashite mo hikari wo kasuka ni kanjiterun da

(Aunque pueda dar todo a mis enemigos, puedo sentir una pequeña luz)

Pero se detiene al sentir primero tres manos en su espalda, que son Rias, Asia y Twilight, luego otra que es de su maestro Rean, para que luego más manos le ayuden a empujar, revelando a todos los amigos y conocidos de Issei, parte del sequito de Rias, el de Sona y también varios personajes de altos cargos entre las fracciones incluidas las amigas y diversos conocidos de Twilight.

Soko made yuke sou nara

(Si es posible que vaya tan lejos)

Y entre todos ayudan a Issei quien se encontraba inconsciente en ese momento a salir velozmente desde el agua un tanto profunda en donde se encontraba y se encontraba cerca de las luces del sol que se reflejan desde el cielo se notaban con más fuerza con el punto de vista del castaño.

Iki wo shitakute koko wa kurushikute

(Solo quiero respirar, es muy doloroso aquí estar)

Ya cambiando la escena, vemos a Issei que sale disparado del mar en donde se hundía mientras que daba muchas vueltas en el aire teniendo los ojos cerrados sin saber en dónde había salido se muestra una especie de torbellino que rápidamente se estaba cerrando.

Yami wo miageru dake no boku ja ukabu houhou mo nai DAIBAA

(He estado viendo la oscuridad, como si fuera un buzo sin poder flotar)

Ya abriendo los ojos, da una vuelta rápida en el aire para ver a la distancia que en lugar que se encontraba sin algún movimiento raro y se nota a una persona que se hundía lentamente.

Iki o shite mite

(Tan sólo quiero respirar)

Y esa persona resulta ser él mismo quien estaba con los ojos cerrados pero en su rostro se mostraba una sonrisa pero poco a poco se muestra que se cambia a otra persona quien porta una armadura entre colores negro y rojo, ahora la cámara muestra que el Boosted Gear lo activo el castaño mientras que se muestra en un perfil izquierdo del Sekiryuutei una mirada de determinación al ver como su enemigo se culmina de hundir en el agua finalmente hasta su rostro quien revelándose finalmente como Skeith.

Tada no shiawase ni kidzuitara mou nido to oborenai yo

(Si sólo pueda sentir un poco de esa felicidad, entonces nunca más volveré a hundirme)

Y dentro del agua, Skeith muestra sus tres ojos mientras prepara su guadaña haciendo que Issei tome una velocidad mayor en su caída y suelte un grito de batalla mientras que el Boosted Gear brilla con el aura del dragón más las tres auras de los Cosmic Packs y pareciera dar una especie de golpe hacia su enemigo y adentrándose al mar, diversas burbujas de aires se muestra mientras que un gran destello de luz hace que la pantalla se vuelva en blanco haciendo aparecer el logo de la serie culminando la canción.

* * *

La noche no había terminado, la espera era más que eterna para los jóvenes que seguían esperando una noticia sobre la condición de Ise.

-Media noche.- Vali miraba el reloj que estaba en la pared. Sin duda esperar no era la mayor de sus virtudes.

Ahora que lo pensaba, le costaba creer que aún deje a esta locura rosa seguir dormida a su lado. No niega que en parte es por la culpa de haberla hecho llorar pero también no puede evitar sentir que necesita apoyo. Todos lo buscan en esta situación. Oh bueno, tal vez dormir un poco vaya…

-¡Vayan a su habitación ahora!- el grito del doctor de turno llamó su atención. Ver que varias enfermeras lo seguían lo alertó.

-¿Qué es ese ruido…?- Twilight despertó por el ruido.- ¿Qué está…?

Cada persona en el lugar empezó a levantarse, para sorpresa de la chica vio a su mentora y Luna con Rean y el resto… No supo que decir al verla pero la cara de preocupación de esta la asustó.

-Mamá… ¿Qué está…?- Venelana miró a su hija para luego cerrar los ojos.- ¿Mamá…?

-Los doctores… han ido a tratar de estabilizar a Ise.- las palabras de Azazel fueron agua helada para ellos…- Está grave, dicen que nos preparemos para…

No pudo continuar, nadie pudo decir nada… Sólo los sollozos de algunos se oyeron. Vali no supo que decir, sentir el agarre de Pinkie en su hombro lo hizo volver a la realidad… esto no podía ser…

* * *

 **Super Robot Wars Z2 - Fight (Trans-Am Theme) [Mobile Suit Gundam 00] (Extended)**

En su mente, Hyoudo Issei, el Sekiryuutei Supremo estaba en una lucha encarnizada con Skeith, "The Terror of Death", la primera Fase de la Onda Maldita y su sombra. Skeith atacó con su guadaña al joven que esquivó el ataque de la enorme arma para luego darse distancia. Al hacerlo, cargó energía en Ascalon para lanzar un aura cortante de la espada. El ataque fue desviado sin problemas por Skeith quien extendió su mano izquierda y lanzó varias ráfagas de energía verde al Sekiryuutei quien con Red Queen las empezó a cortar, lamentablemente una que otra se le escapaba y le daba.

Tras acabar eso, Ise notó que Skeith tomó vuelo… ¿Podía volar? Para luego ir hacia él en picada. Con un movimiento de su arma, Skeith logró partir la tierra ante la sorpresa de Ise quien apenas esquivó el ataque de su enemigo. Que poder…

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se levantó de nuevo para luego ponerse en guardia. Sabía que el único modo de ganar era ser más listo, no iba a ganar con fuerza bruta nada más. Duda poder usar el Tri System aquí ya que el sistema de sincronía no está activado por alguna razón.

 _ **-Admito que tienes habilidad… pero sólo eso no basta.-**_ Skeith clavó su arma en el suelo y de ahí salió oscuridad… Eso era…- _**¿De quién crees que salió esa oscuridad que atrapó a Shalba?**_

La ráfaga de oscuridad fue hacia él para luego separarse en cientos de brazos oscuros. Ise optó por salir de ahí. Tomó vuelo para alejarse pero ver que era perseguido le hizo pensar en otro plan. En medio del vuelo esquivó varios de esos brazos que parecían tener vida propia. Decidió que lo mejor ahora deshacerse de los que pudiera. Giró en medio del vuelo y fue hacia esos brazos, cargó poder en ambas armas y…

 **[Hayate]**

Usando sus técnicas de espadas logro deshacerse de un buen número pero no de todos. Mierda, las cosas que le pasan. Tomó aire y expulsó fuego hacia los que aún iban tras él, vio con gusto que eran los últimos. Volteó al sentir la presencia de Skeith tras suyo. El ser tenía la guadaña en su hombro y se le veía tranquilo.

-En verdad disfrutas de esto.- Ise trataba de recuperar el aire, apenas ha iniciado todo y está exhausto.

 _ **-Algo, admito que veo que no eres pura palabrería.**_ \- Skeith se puso en guardia.- _**Pero esto recién empieza.**_

Ise sudo frío… ¿Qué clase de ser era este? ¿Cómo pudo Haou vencer a este tipo? ¿Y qué es eso de Primera Fase de la Onda Maldita? Habían muchas interrogantes pero por ahora debía…

-Un paso a la vez.- Ise fue hacia Skeith para luchar una vez más, el combate debía seguir.

* * *

En el salón del corazón de Ise, Alfa, Beta y Gamma veían la lucha. Lucha que se notaba no era nada favorable para el Sekiryuutei. Skeith era muy hábil, usar esa guadaña con tal destreza era la envidia de muchos. Ise trataba de penetrar la defensa de ese ser pero era imposible, era como si Skeith lograra predecir todo y aún con su X-Pulse, Ise no podía esquivar todos los ataques de Skeith, debido a que este parecía incluso adelantarse a las predicciones del X-Pulse. ¿Qué clase de monstruo era?

Alfa miraba con detenimiento la batalla. Veía como el chico caía cada vez que trataba de dar un golpe a Skeith. Lo más sorprendente era que se seguía levantando, por más increíble que suene… Hyoudo Issei se seguía levantando, aún sabiendo que no tiene chances de ganar. Alfa siempre fue el más suave con el muchacho, no por lástima sino porque admiraba en cierta manera su valor. Si bien no estaba de acuerdo con sus ideas, no negaba que lo respetaba en cierta medida. Ver como pelea ahora, a pesar de que es una lucha perdida le hace reforzar ese respeto.

 _ **-El chico va a perecer.-**_ Gamma dio su opinión, no había modo de que le gane a Skeith… era demasiado poderoso a pesar de su estado actual.

Era verdad, Skeith estaba debilitado ya que gran parte de su poder seguía con el Rey Supremo pero tenía el suficiente para lograr esta increíble batalla. Alfa entonces se preguntaba… ¿Por qué seguir luchando una pelea perdida? ¿Por qué seguir levantándose a pesar de que sabes el resultado? ¿Por qué se sigue levantando?

 _ **-El chico es un idiota, va a morir de todos modos.-**_ Beta veía como Skeith mandaba a Ise al suelo con un golpe de su arma.

El joven rebotó varias veces en el suelo, se quedó quieto unos segundos para luego volver a tratar de levantarse… tambaleo un poco para luego caer, aún así volvió a hacer el intento y se levantó como pudo. Estaba herido y cansado pero en sus ojos se veía la determinación de luchar a muerte…. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se sigue levantando? ¿No es acaso más sencillo quedarse quieto y esperar la muerte? ¿Por qué seguir sufriendo en este mundo maldito? ¿Por qué pelear por un sueño que tal vez nunca se cumpla? ¿Por qué?

Alfa no lo comprendía, ver como Ise volvía al ataque, esta vez dejando a un lado sus armas para ir a puño limpio, hizo que parte de él en verdad desee que logre ganar. Skeith bloqueaba los golpes sin mucho esfuerzo, incluso esquivaba unos cuantos para luego alejar a Ise con las ráfagas de sus manos. El Sekiryuutei trató de repelerlas con su Dragon Shoot pero aún así, aún con el X-Pulse era casi imposible bloquear todas a la velocidad que iban. Se cubrió con sus alas para resistir el impacto… cuando lo sintió, era como si esas cosas hicieran arder su alma…

En un movimiento preciso, Skeith se acercó a él y le dio un golpe con tal fuerza que penetró la defensa del muchacho. Ise salió volando pero Skeith no había acabado, de algún modo extendió su brazo izquierdo para atrapar al Sekiryuutei en su mano y traerlo cerca a él. Sin ninguna pizca de piedad lo estampó en el suelo…

Alfa endureció la mirada al ver eso… No sabía como sentirse al ver eso, sabía que si el chico perdía sería su oportunidad de ser libres, de finalmente hacer lo que quisieran con su poder pero una parte de él no quería ver al chico derrotado… Verlo levantarse de nuevo lo hizo pensar en una cosa ¿En verdad era correcto que el chico sufra lo que le hicieron? ¿Eran ellos…. Mejores que los humanos que los corrompieron?

* * *

Ise trato de levantarse… le dolía todo maldita sea. Escupió sangre para alejar el sabor de esta en su boca y tratar de alzar la vista. Skeith seguía volando sobre él… se notaba tranquilo y seguro de sí mismo, claro… ya que le está dando una paliza maldita sea.

Ise se levantó como pudo sólo para caer de rodillas nuevamente. En verdad no se sentía muy bien, Skeith bajó al nivel del suelo para luego bajar su arma.

 _ **-¿Deseas continuar? Sabes bien que puedo darte una muerte rápida, sin dolor y serás libre de todo el dolor que te aqueja.**_ **-** el joven apretó los dientes para tratar de levantarse de nuevo. _ **\- Terco hasta el final, te pareces a él… no dudo que un día lo superaras si logras salir de aquí.**_

-¿Por qué… por qué no me matas? Tienes las oportunidades, has tenido cientos de ellas…- algo de sangre salía de la boca del joven.

 _ **-Mejor aún… ¿Por qué deseas seguir con esta lucha que no puedes ganar? Ya has visto mi poder.**_ \- Skeith se acercó al joven y vio sus ojos, a pesar del cansancio y dolor que había no había pizca de rendición… no había flaqueza, se había ido.- _**¿Por qué luchas por sobrevivir? Te consideras menos que nada y aún así deseas seguir peleando…. No tiene lógica.**_

-En verdad no la hay.- Skeith se sorprendió al escuchar eso.- Ahora entiendo que no hay mucho que buscar en eso de vivir… Estoy aquí, vivo… en este mundo, no hay más razón para mí ahora.- Skeith no pudo evitar relacionar esas palabras con…- No me voy a rendir… no ahora…

 _ **-Como quieras, prepárate a sufrir antes de morir Sekiryuutei.**_ \- Skeith quería comprobar una cosa más… de ser así el muchacho…

* * *

En el mundo real, los médicos no entendían que pasaba en el cuerpo de Ise, de la nada heridas salían y varios moretones, como si estuviera teniendo una pelea. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Ya era la quinta vez que tenían que cambiar los parches ya que la sangre salía sin miramientos.

-Doctor, sus signos vitales están a tope.- Una de las enfermeras daba información de su estado.- Presión 140 con 90, está al nivel límite… a este ritmo su corazón va a…

-El corazón, en su estado no debería resistir ese rápido bombeo de sangre.- esto no tenía sentido, el chico debería estar muerto pero este se rehúsa a morir… es como si hubiera recobrado fuerzas y la voluntad de luchar por su vida…

-Sus ondas cerebrales son erráticas, es como si tuviera un rápido procesamiento de información.- otra de las enfermeras decía la data cerebral.

El doctor sabía del estado X-Rounder del chico ¿Acaso tiene que ver con que su cerebro procese la información y mande órdenes al resto de órganos de mantener al muchacho vivo? Mente y cuerpo se rehúsan a morir… Hyoudo Issei libraba una batalla sólo contra él mismo, la más difícil… no había nada que pudieran hacer… sólo ver como termina todo, ya que dependía de él.

-Llamen a los que esperan afuera.- todos vieron al doctor con duda.- Nosotros no podemos hacer nada, todo está en las manos del muchacho y ellos merecen ver como termina todo… sea cual sea el resultado.

-S-Si doctor…- una de las enfermeras salió a llamar al grupo que esperaba afuera.

El doctor siguió mirando al chico quien tras esa máscara de oxígeno respiraba agitadamente. Como tratando de mantenerse aferrado a la vida que le quedaba…

* * *

Ise atacaba a Skeith con sus puños pero este ni se inmutaba por los ataques del Sekiryuutei. La batalla era de un solo lado, eso ambos lo sabían… Ise trato de darle una patada tras un golpe bloqueado pero la parte baja del arma de Skeith le dio el estómago y lo hizo caer al suelo por la falta de oxígeno… en verdad es la primera vez que se siente impotente ante un enemigo. Lo ha intentado todo pero no logra darle, aunque usara a Oblivion y Oathkepper no habría gran cambio.

¿Acaso…? No, no debía pensar negativamente… dará lo mejor de él hasta el final, si muere… lo hará peleando. Se volvió a levantar, esta vez para crear una Gaea Force en un intento desesperado de hacer un daño pero… algo había mal, no podía agregar la oscuridad en el ataque.

 _ **-Para tu información, cuando te clavaste la espada en el pecho liberaste lo que conformaba ese poder en el alma de Haou, has perdido mucho de tu control sobre la oscuridad**_.- Genial, lo que le faltaba…

No importa, decidió dejar a un lado su uso sobre la oscuridad, esta batalla era suya. Lanzó la enorme masa de fuego hacia Skeith quien esperó el momento justo para usar su guadaña para cortar el ataque por la mitad… Debía ser una broma… Ise apretó los dientes y repitió el proceso una y otra vez con Gaea Shoots que iban como ráfagas a Skeith pero este las desviaba todas… Rayos.

Viendo que no servía de nada, optó por ir cuerpo a cuerpo que es lo que se le da mejor. Con un simple impulso fue hacia Skeith, este hizo lo mismo y al alzar los puños, estos chocaron con fuerza… fuerza que hizo temblar el lugar pero al final, Ise fue el que perdió… cayó varios metros lejos de Skeith quien bajó el puño y se empezó a acercar al joven.

Ise inmediatamente se levantó, se tambaleo pero no cayó, cargó Dragon Shoots que iban sin piedad al ser en frente suyo pero los que lo impactaban no hacían nada y algunos no daban en el blanco. Noto que veía borroso… esto va mal…

 _ **-Informo que el daño que sufres aquí, se está reflejando en tu cuerpo por lo que no creas que esta será una batalla eterna, hasta tú tienes un límite.-**_ Skeith estaba en frente de él. Lo tomó con su mano y lo alzó. Ise trató de liberarse pero era inútil.- _**¿Tanto deseas volver, volver al mundo que tanto sufrimiento te ha dado? Luchas por un mundo que no vale la pena…**_

-No es… por eso…- Ise trató de respirar pero casi imposible.- No es el mundo… es el futuro por lo que lucho…- Ise miró a Skeith quien no decía nada.- Pero, si no peleo en el presente, no puedo hacer nada por ese futuro… a pesar de mi pasado, a pesar de todo… deseo luchar hoy para que el futuro sea mejor…. Agh…- Skeith afianzó su agarre en él, esas palabras…

 **-** _ **Tú y Haou se parecen demasiado… Luchar hoy por el mañana… Lástima que para ti, no habrá mañana.-**_ Skeith alzó su guadaña.- _ **Hora de acabar esto…**_

Ise sabía una cosa, debe de liberarse ahora o está más que muerto.

 **(FIN OST)**

* * *

En el mundo real, todos estaban al lado de Ise, en estos momentos se notaba que el cuerpo del joven buscaba oxígeno pero no podía inhalarlo… Los médicos no sabían que hacer, todos veían con miedo lo que estaba pasando, era como si algo o alguien lo ahorcara.

-¡Alguien haga algo!- Rias tomaba la mano derecha del joven mientras Twilight lo hacía la izquierda, irónicamente el Boosted Gear también estaba ahí.

-Lo lamentamos Rias-sama pero lo que le está pasando va contra todo lo que sabemos de medicina.

-¡Es doctor, debe saber algo!- Rainbow tomo al tipo de la bata para ponerlo a su altura.- ¡No dejaré que dejen a mi hermano morir!

Aj y Rarity alejaron a la chica del doctor antes que haga una locura… Pinkie temblaba al ver todo, Vali notó que la chica estaba al borde de una crisis de nervios… todos lo estaban. Akeno no sabía que hacer para seguir de pie, Asia sólo rezaba al lado de Xenovia e Irina… en verdad, rezar era todo lo que debían hacer. Cuando se oyó el sonido de la máquina que regulaba los latidos, todos se asustaron.

-¡Denle una intravenosa, debemos hacer que el corazón no sufra demasiado!- ambas enfermeras hicieron caso al doctor. Todos miraban con nervios lo que pasaba… Ise estaba…

-¡No, ni se te ocurra dejarme! ¡ISE!- Twilight tomó su mano con más fuerza… no lo soportaba… no podía…

* * *

Alfa vio como Skeith iba a dar el golpe de gracia, era el fin… sin el poder de la oscuridad el chico no podía ganar, sin el Tri System tampoco había posibilidad de ganar… Cuando oyó sobre lo de luchar hoy por el mañana, le hizo pensar que… tal vez, sólo tal vez deba darse una oportunidad… se dio media vuelta y fue a la puerta que había en el lugar, los 3 sellos habían reaparecido ya que fue una medida de seguridad del alma y el sistema… vio el candado con su símbolo y…

- _ **¿¡Qué crees que haces Alfa!?-**_ Beta vio lo que estaba a punto de hacer.- _**¿¡Estás pensando en darle todo tu poder al mocoso!?**_

 _ **-¿Y qué si es así?-**_ Alfa miró a su semejante quien no supo que decir. _ **\- Ya estoy harto de esto…**_

 _ **-¿¡De qué hablas!? ¡Estamos a un paso de ser libres, eso es lo que deseamos… así demostrar a este mundo la desesperación!**_

 _ **-¡Eso, eso es lo que me tiene harto!-**_ Alfa miró a Gamma con rabia, este se quedó quieto al escuchar el grito.- _**¿¡Cuánto hemos hecho esto, creer que sólo hay maldad en el mundo, creer que la desesperación y la destrucción es lo único que hay…!? ¡No, ya no deseo creer eso!**_

 _ **-¡No me vengas a creer que el chico te ablando Alfa! ¡Tú creías eso más que nosotros!**_

 _ **-Beta… no lo entiendes… Ese chico, no importa cuánto lo ataques, no cae, por más que crea que no vale nada, lucha por otros… si bien es un acto egoísta, ves lo que ha logrado… Obtuvo acceso a nuestro poder tras casi caer en la desesperación, salvó a esas chicas de la misma desesperación y si bien cayó en la Ruina, lo hizo porque alguien cercano a él parecía muerto y logró salir de esta… Sólo. No lo ves, el chico es lo que nosotros fuimos una vez, nuestra meta era ayudar a crear un futuro mejor… un mundo donde los milagros no fueran ajenos a nadie… que la fe no desaparezca y que esta rompa esa desesperación… No fue así ya que conocimos gente que era lo opuesto… Tal vez, él es quien tanto esperamos…**_ \- Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. _ **\- Tal vez me equivoque, tal vez me arrepienta pero cómo él y Ddraig dijeron, mejor actúa y arrepiéntete que arrepentirte de no actuar.**_

 _ **-Sabes que es un error, si haces esto Alfa… lo harás sólo.**_

 _ **-Lo sé pero… deseo creer una vez, creer que hay más en este mundo de lo que vimos al inicio.**_ \- Alfa miró el candado con su símbolo, lo tomo y lo hizo pedazos… al hacerlo, una luz lo envolvió…- _**Espero que ambos un día lo entiendan también.-**_ Con eso, desapareció… dejando a ambos con mucho que pensar…

* * *

Ise veía como la guadaña de Skeith iba hacia él, demonios…

 **[Reinicio del Cosmos Packing Tri System acabado]-** el Boosted Gear se activó y un destello envolvió al joven, un destello que expulsó a Skeith lejos de él.- **[Se han reanudado todas las funciones, se ha incrementado la sincronía a un 500%. Actualización encontrada, versión 2.0 instalada…Alfa Stardust Dragon ha mejorado su capacidad, la forma Perfecta está disponible]**

-¿Forma perfecta…?

 _ **[Se refiere a que tienes acceso a todo mi poder]**_ \- la voz de Alfa se escuchó del Boosted Gear.

[¿Tú? ¿Cómo…?]- Ddraig no creía lo que veía, Alfa estaba ligado completamente al Boosted Gear.

 _ **[Luego, ahora deben pelear… con la forma Perfecta olvídate de limitaciones, ve con todo]**_ \- Ise no supo que decir pero…

-Nunca creí decirte esto Alfa pero… Gracias…- ese simple gracias era muy sincero, luego preguntará el cambio de actitud de Alfa pero ahora…- ¡Vamos, Ddraig, Alfa!

[¡Adelante!]/ _ **[Je…]**_

-¡Alfa!- Ise alzó su brazo izquierdo y de la gema en este el símbolo de Alfa apareció, el brillo era distinto… era libre de toda negatividad… era…

 **Dragon Ball Z - Solid State Scouter (Bardock's Theme) 1 Hour**

 **[Perfect Alfa Stardust Dragon]**

La forma Alfa apareció pero ahora era ligeramente distinta, era más aerodinámica, las turbinas se hicieron casi alas que expulsaban fuego. Las garras parecían estar hechas de energía, las zonas doradas de la armadura daban un aire majestuoso… Esta era la verdadera forma del poder de Alfa.

 **[Alfa Perfect Packing Completo]**

Ise se puso en guardia, Skeith vio que justamente Alfa decidió ayudar al chico por voluntad propia… ahora veamos como le va. Alzó la mano y disparo varias ráfagas de esta… Ise vio el ataque, su X-Pulse le dijo donde ir para esquivar, si bien antes no tenía ni la velocidad ni los reflejos ahora si las tenía.

Voló hacia el ataque de Skeith y a una velocidad cegadora las esquivó todas… Skeith no creyó lo que vio, el chico lo hizo a una velocidad que… En eso vio que iba hacia él, alzó su arma para darle al tenerlo cerca pero al atacar vio que era una… imagen. Sintió un golpe en su espalda, era él pero… ¿Cómo lo hizo? Sacudió su guadaña para alejarlo y atacar, al hacerlo vio la razón de todo… la velocidad que iba, el fuego y energía que salía de sus alas, al ir a esa velocidad creaba un efecto de multi imagen… el rastro era como ver el rastro que deja una estrella fugaz…

Ise voló de nuevo hacia Skeith, al sentir de nuevo el peligro, inmediatamente cambió de dirección a tal velocidad que dejó varios rastros de imágenes atrás suyo… Skeith le dio a la imagen. Esto le dio al joven una idea.

Aumentó la velocidad de propulsión para dejar esta vez varias imágenes a su paso, su idea era confundir a Skeith… este notó la idea del muchacho, no era mala pero no le iba a bastar. Haciendo girar su guadaña, se deshizo de la mayoría de imágenes y casi le da a Ise quien retrocedió rápidamente para luego impulsarse de nuevo hacia adelante y…

 **[Alfa Stardust Tornado]**

Con garras, fuego y velocidad realizó el ataque en dirección de Skeith, este logró recibirlo y resistirlo gracias a su arma pero la velocidad con la que vino fue… este chico ha adquirido un poder increíble…

Skeith finalmente cedió y recibió el impacto en su pecho… cayó al suelo luego de impactar con unas zonas elevadas. Ise cayó de pie lejos de él, finalmente logró lastimarlo como debía y ahora podía poner las cosas a su favor. Esta forma, su velocidad sin duda era cercana a la de la Juggernaut Drive, si la entrena tal vez vaya igual de veloz y sin contar que le otorga la velocidad de movimiento y de reacción que necesita ahora. Ver que finalmente las cosas iban mejor para él le dio un sentimiento de alivio pero sabía que era sólo el inicio de la verdadera lucha.

Skeith salió de los escombros en los que estaba, se le veía entero pero estaba sorprendido. No se espero que Alfa aparezca en este momento para ayudar al muchacho. Sabía que su plan original era otro pero… Nada dice que no pueda disfrutar de esta pelea. Preparó su arma y voló hacia donde Ise estaba. El Sekiryuutei se quedó en su lugar y vio como se preparaba para lo que sería el último round, aquí se decidía si él moría o vivía. Skeith llegó a donde estaba el muchacho y apretó su puño izquierdo. Lo puso al frente del joven quien capto el reto… era la recta final, no había más por hacer y eso significa que es hora del todo o nada, vivir o morir. Se acercó a Skeith, sabiendo que no haría nada hasta luego de eso, Ise levantó su puño derecho y lo choco con el de Skeith. Hecho eso, ambos retrocedieron para ponerse en guardia, uno con sus garras listas y el otro con su guadaña. Ambos de inmediato volaron hacia el otro, con un solo movimiento chocaron sus armas y finalmente era momento del round final.

* * *

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Kiba noto que el ritmo cardiaco de Ise se había regulado.- Es como si…

-¡Miren!- Ravel señaló el Boosted Gear, en este se veía el símbolo Alfa y su destello era intenso.- ¿Tri System?

-¿Intentan de nuevo dominar su mente?- Ayane hizo la pregunta mientras Twilight revisaba el símbolo… este brillo era más puro que los anteriores.

-Tal vez pueda…- Luna tuvo una idea, se acercó a Ise y puso su mano sobre la frente del joven. Cerró los ojos y canalizo magia en ella. La magia inmediatamente fue hacia el cuerpo del Sekiryuutei y lo que vio le hizo abrir los ojos con horror.- ¿Qué es esa cosa…?

-¿Qué viste hermana?- Celestia le hizo la pregunta a su hermana quien sacudió su cabeza en un intento de no perder concentración.- ¿Lulu…?

-Está luchando, Ise está luchando con algo en su cabeza…

-¿Esos 3?- Rean hizo la pregunta pero ella negó.

-No… es algo más, algo poderoso… algo que lo tiene en ese lugar…- Luna volvió a cerrar los ojos y concentrarse para ver más.

-¿Qué hizo esa mujer?- Bikou hizo la pregunta mientras Esdeath se encogía de hombros.

 _ **-**_ Mi hermana tiene la habilidad de entrar a los sueños de quienes toca y ver que pasa ahí.- Celestia miraba como Luna trataba de no perder la concentración.- Es una habilidad sólo suya…

-Cool… Suena interesante.- Xenovia no supo que decir.

-Increíble…- Luna sonrió al ver lo que estaba pasando.- En verdad es increíble.

-¿Qué cosa Luna-sama?- Akeno miró a la mujer quien en el fondo trataba de no gritar de la emoción por la pelea que estaba viendo.

-Ise y esa cosa están peleando mano a mano y veo que ha mejorado una de las formas que usa, las habilidades de esta te hacen creer que ves una estrella fugaz… ¡Sí, eso!- la mujer olvidó lo que estaba haciendo para dar ánimos a Ise, a pesar que no escucha…

-¿Qué pasó…?- Vali no sabía cómo reaccionar a la reacción de la mujer.

-¡Están peleando con velocidad pura, son tan veloces que apenas les sigo el ritmo!- Luna se concentró más para seguir viendo todo.- Increíble, mientras vuela crea imágenes de él… casi como espejismos…

-Similar a lo que hace Vali en el Trans-Arm.- Teepo hizo la aclaración mientras Merlina le pedía que guarde silencio.

-Ese ser no se queda atrás… ¿Acaso es un ente que se basa en la muerte? Porque la guadaña es un toque interesante. Y esos 3 ojos…. Ugh, me da cosa…

-¡LUNA!- los adultos y jóvenes que no estaban de humor para detalles tontos querían que siga con la pelea.

-¡Ya, perdón!- Nadie la comprendía…- En fin, a ver… Oh, al parecer ambos siguen enfrascados en una lucha a muerte… La velocidad de ambos es increíble, Ise tiene cortes en la armadura pero nada grave, de seguro ahí vienen las heridas que vemos. Esa cosa parece inmortal, Ise le ha dado un corte pero parece inmune… Ahora mismo están tomando distancia… ¿¡esa cosa dispara energía de las manos!? ¡Cool!

-Céntrate hermana…- Celestia detestaba que Luna se emocione demasiado cuando ve una pelea que es buena.

-Bien… Ahora mismo Ise los está esquivando todos… Wow, los esquivo con velocidad y gracia, con el mínimo esfuerzo. Ahora le ha lanzado una esfera de calor a esa cosa, rápido… este lo ha cortado con su guadaña… que poder, no sólo es rápido.- Luna siguió narrando la pelea… Ella que lo veía sabía que con sus palabras no podía hacer justicia….- ¡AAAHHH, no puedo contar y ver al mismo tiempo!- Alzó la mano y creó sobre ellos un orbe que transmitía lo que pasaba.- ¡Ahí!

¿Por qué no hizo desde el inicio…? Oh bueno, todos pasaron a ver lo que estaba pasando y en efecto… Se veía a Ise luchando con algo…. algo que se le podría llamar un Shinigami pero era de una apariencia única. Lo que llamó la atención era su tamaño y forma pero también la armadura que Ise llevaba, era…

-¿Alfa Stardust Dragon?- Pinkie conocía bien esa forma ya que Ise la usó con ella…

-Es distinta… casi como si fuera perfecta.- Irina hizo el comentario… Nadie decía nada, sólo debían ver la pelea…

* * *

Ise sabía que alargar más su pelea con Skeith era una pésima idea, sentía el cansancio… Volar a esta velocidad no estaba en su rutina, si bien puede ir rápido en su forma normal. Romper la velocidad del sonido sin mucho esfuerzo es cansado para él de manera constante ya que nunca tuvo mucho esfuerzo en el Juggernaut Drive. Cosa de acostumbrarse… Volvió a girar sobre su eje para…

-Ahora tengo la confianza para hacer estas técnicas.- Ise sabía que ahora tenía la calma para… Juntos las garras y giro para crear una técnica que antes no hubiera podido usar….

 **[Senpuu Tatsumaki Geri]**

Girando sobre su eje a una velocidad que creó un tornado hecho de fuego que estaba en el centro del lugar. Skeith sabía que la intención del chico era confundirlo pero ese tornado de fuego de repente se hizo más pequeño y compacto para luego ir hacia él… Esa era su meta, canalizar fuerza de giro para esto… mocoso astuto.

Ise mientras hacia que el tornado vaya hacia Skeith, este fue con su guadaña a chocar con el ataque del Sekiryuutei. Ambos chocaron sus ataques, la fuerza de ambos ataques tambaleo el lugar. Al final ambos salieron volando lejos del otro pero se recuperaron en el aire y volvieron a ir contra el otro. Con sus garras Ise ataco a Skeith que contraataco con su guadaña, de inmediato la pelea se volvió una velocidad en el aire que mostraba que no tenía tregua de ningún tipo. Skeith aprovechó el momento de una ligera distracción para darle a Ise un golpe con su enorme mano, golpe que destruyó algo de la delgada armadura del Sekiryuutei pero este no se quedó ahí. Lanzó de la garra derecha una onda de corte que le dio a Skeith en la cara. Esto hizo que ambos caigan al suelo pero ninguno se quedó quieto ni un segundo. Ise se levantó y tras hacer que las garras se contraigan un poco para poder coger sus armas, sacó ambas espadas para luego ir al ataque. Skeith sabía que el chico aún no usaba las espadas de Haou, si bien el tiempo de uso de estas es limitado, el poder que tienen es increíble. Debe ser precavido… Hizo desaparecer su guadaña y se lanzó al ataque con sus manos, manos que parecían garras.

Ambos empezaron lo que sería su último combate cuerpo a cuerpo. La pelea era de velocidad pura, si bien Ise lograba dar cortes estos no parecían afectar al "Terror of Death", él en cambio ya estaba sintiendo el cansancio de sus propias heridas y como su resistencia estaba al límite, aún con la forma perfecta de Alfa, no tiene la costumbre de usar todo su poder…

Debe de hacer algo para… Fue en ese momento de pensamiento que no notó que tenía la guardia abierta… Mala jugada genio… Skeith no iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad, cuando en ese preciso instante logró darle a Ise un golpe en todo el cuerpo con su puño, de inmediato vio que Ise usaba el fuego en sus alas para evitar salir volando al suelo pero Skeith había predicho la tenacidad del muchacho. Invoco su guadaña y con un movimiento rápido logro darle a Ise un corte en todo el pecho que destruyo el pecho de la armadura. El joven sintió como la sangre se iba a su boca por la herida y dolor en sus costillas… Fue en eso que algo paso, alrededor de él apareció como un domo verde que de repente se rompió… ¿Qué diablos…?

 **(FIN OST)**

 _ **-¡Se acabó el juego Sekiryuutei!-**_ Skeith alzó su mano derecha y la puso al frente, en la palma apareció un ojo amarillo y de inmediato en la muñeca de Skeith aparecieron 8 hojas de energía roja… Eso era…

[¡Debemos salir de su rango de ataque!]- Ddraig sabía la técnica que Skeith iba a usar en ellos, era la que usaron contra Shalba durante el Crimson Cosmos Ruin Mode. Si eso les daba estaban acabados…

 _ **-¡No hay modo de escape, una vez el Protect Break ocurre… se sella tu destino!-**_ Skeith empezó a cargar su ataque mientras Ise trataba de moverse pero la herida en el pecho se lo impedía… Una vez Skeith cargó el ataque estaba listo para…- _**¡Soul Drain!**_

De la mano del ser salieron varias ráfagas de energía de varios colores que no tardaron en llegar a Ise y empezar a hacer su trabajo… empezar a destruir el cuerpo para luego arrancar su alma.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- Ise grito como nunca lo había hecho, ninguna herida le había dado tanto dolor como este ataque, era como si cada célula de su cuerpo le ardiera…

Ddraig y Alfa también sintieron el efecto del ataque en ellos ¿Qué clase de ataque era ese…? Trataron de resistir lo que les estaba haciendo pero era inútil, sentían que estaban perdiendo cada gota de vida en ellos…. Skeith empezó a absorber lo que estaba desapareciendo en su mano a través de ese ojo, Ise sintió que era el fin…

 _ **-Diste una gran lucha Sekiryuutei pero aquí termina tu camino.-**_ Skeith empezó a tomar lo que quedaba para que sólo quede el alma, había ganado.

Los que veían todo desde el mundo real notaban que el cuerpo de Ise en verdad estaba a un paso de entrar en decadencia total, no sabían que en verdad Ise estaba a las puertas de la muerte. El Sekiryuutei alzó la mano hacia Skeith en un intento de alcanzarlo… su corazón no se había rendido… no podía perder…. No ahora, no que ya sabía que era lo que debía hacer…. Debía volver con ellos… con su maestro, sus amigos…. Rias, Twilight….

 **[Music] Project X Zone 2 ► Stairs of Time ║Extended║**

-No…. Aún no….- Ise logro hablar a pesar de que su cuerpo estaba desapareciendo….- Aún no….- Apretó los dientes y apretó los puños… alzó la vista para mostrar que no había muerto aún.- ¡Aún no me rindo!

En un acto de voluntad pura, Ise empezó a atraer de nuevo hacia a él lo que Skeith había absorbido ante la sorpresa de este que vio con asombro como lo que había absorbido volvía al Sekiryuutei…. ¿Cómo?

 _ **-Es… imposible… es como esa vez cuando él….**_ \- Skeith vio la sombra de Haou en Ise, la historia la había repetido… este chico era…

- **¡ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR!-** Ise dio un rugido desde lo más profundo de su ser, un rugido de pura voluntad.

Al ver recuperado lo que casi Skeith logra absorber, Ise miró a su enemigo y tomo las espadas que estaban al lado de él, era hora del todo o nada… si con esto no gana… Elevó ambas armas al cielo y la oscuridad y la luz las envolvieron. Red Queen y Ascalon se volvieron nuevamente Oblivion y Oathkeeper momentáneamente…. 5 minutos era todo lo que tenía. Alzó a Oblivion para atacar al fin con todo lo que le quedaba…

 **[Hexentia]**

La columna de oscuridad apareció debajo de Skeith quien se movió a un lado para evitar el ataque del Sekiryuutei. Esto no iba bien para él y eso era decir mucho, usar el Drain Soul gasto mucho de su energía y ahora estaba al borde de…

-¡No quites la vista de encima de tu oponente!- Ise apareció encima de él y le dio un corte con ambas espadas que logro bloquear con la guadaña pero aún así la fuerza y la sorpresa del ataque hicieron que pierda la fuerza de resistencia.

Skeith retrocedió y lanzo varias ráfagas de energía de sus manos, Ise decidió la velocidad de la forma en la que estaba y que su X-Pulse no le fallaba para arriesgarse a hacer algo que sólo un loco haría… Ir al frente sin esquivar, que venga lo que venga… Impulsándose sin pizca de dudas a su enemigo, mientras iba hacia el frente si bien esquivaba unos cuantos ataques, unos le daban con fuerza en todo el cuerpo…Como duele mierda pero no tiene otra alternativa, esto es lo único que se le ocurrió.

-Me va a doler…- Ise siguió recibiendo los impactos una y otra vez.- Sólo tengo una oportunidad, una sola oportunidad….

Ise sabía que no habría segunda chance, lo hacía ahora o su único destino sería la muerte. Al verse cerca de Skeith sabía que sólo tenía un instante para… Al estar cerca a Skeith empezó su ataque, el que decidirá todo. Primero un corte, luego 2, 4, 6, 10, 16, 28… Seguía dando todos los que podía mientras su X-Pulse lo guiaba para dar el corte donde debía pero Skeith estaba logrando bloquear todos con su arma, en verdad este tipo era muy poderoso y sentía que en verdad no había visto ni siquiera una pizca de su verdadero poder pero sabía que no era hora de detenerse. Siguió atacando con todo su poder para luego dar el golpe de gracia.

 **[Keiga Soujinranbu]**

Haciendo un corte en forma de X con ambas espadas, Ise logró despropiar a Skeith de su arma. La guadaña salió volando al aire mientras este retrocedía por la fuerza del impacto. Ise vio que Oblivion y Oathkeeper estaban desapareciendo… Rayos, de seguro su estado actual impide que pueda mantener estas armas más tiempo… ¿Qué podía hacer…? La respuesta le vino a la mente con la guadaña que seguía en el aire… Si Skeith era en un sentido su sombra entonces… alzó la mano derecha luego de que sus armas desaparezcan. Tal como pensó, la guadaña fue hacia él y al estar cerca suyo se hizo más pequeña, para que él pueda usarla. Sonrío al ver que su plan sirvió, hora del gran final.

Skeith aún no se recuperaba de lo último, cuando alzó la vista se vio con Ise yendo hacia él con su guadaña en mano… el chico había... El ataque de este con la guadaña hizo que se resienta… empezó a sentir que esta forma estaba cerca de… Inmediatamente Ise atacó una y otra vez con la guadaña, no había una pizca de duda o miedo, era el último ataque del Sekiryuutei. Skeith trataba de evitar los cortes pero estaba ya muy exhausto, cuando recibió uno en el pecho y se vio que en verdad estaba recibiendo daños… Ise cargó todo el poder que le quedaba para un último ataque…

[¡Ahora compañero, es todo o nada!]- Ddraig mandó toda la energía restante en el guante para esto.

 _ **[La armadura está al límite, acaba con esto ahora niño]**_ \- Alfa mantenía lo último de la armadura, hora del gran final.

 **[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]**

Cargó al máximo su poder, la guadaña se vio bañada en la energía del Sekiryuutei… Skeith en eso vio que la armadura en sí ya estaba cayendo pero Ise no parecía sucumbir, al contrario se veía más fuerte… Cuando vio que este se le acercaba sabía que… al estar a su rango de ataque supo que se acabó.

Ise dio un giro sobre su eje de varias veces con la guadaña que afecto el pecho de Skeith quien tras eso se sintió desorientado. Cuando alzó la vista una vez más vio la guadaña ir hacia su cara…

 **[Merciless Decapitation]**

Con un último corte Ise dio el golpe de gracia a Skeith, del cuerpo de este se creó el mismo domo verde que antes había envuelto a Ise y se hizo pedazos… Protect Break… Como sabiendo que hacer, sabiendo como acabar esto, el Sekiryuutei dio un salto hacia atrás de varios metros y cuando piso tierra alzó la mano derecha al frente y ocurrió lo mismo de esa vez, un ojo rojo apareció en la palma de este pero ahora la energía rodeo todo el brazo y se volvió una especie de cañón. Ise preparó el ataque, apuntó hacia Skeith y empezó a cargar su ataque…

Skeith quien veía eso no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia, igual que esa vez. Haou hizo lo mismo que él, sólo que pudo absorberlo a él sin necesidad del Soul Drain… Lo había logrado, era momento de que el chico finalmente tome su camino. Este era sólo el inicio, lo que viene será más difícil ya que los demás no serán tan amables con él ya que ellos si estarán dispuestos a usar el más de su poder.

 _ **-Buen trabajo niño…**_ \- Skeith se preparó para el inminente final.

-¡Ahí va!- Ise disparó una esfera de color rojo que fue hacia Skeith y tras impactarlo esta creció de tamaño y lo encerró en su interior. Skeith sentía que sin duda esto era…

De pronto la parte que salía del ojo en la mano de Ise desaparecía para dejar paso libre a este, 8 hojas de energía aparecieron en su muñeca y empezaron a girar alrededor de la muñeca…

 **[Soul Drain]**

Inmediatamente de Skeith empezaron a salir varias ráfagas de energía de distinto color que eran absorbidas por el ojo. Ise usaba su mano izquierda de apoyo para que la derecha no sucumba por la fuerza que recibía… Las ráfagas seguían mientras la esfera que rodeaba a Skeith se hacía más pequeña hasta que quedó de un tamaño de la mano de Ise y fue absorbida por esta para luego desaparecer tras ser devorada… el Sekiryuutei sacudió su brazo a un lado, había acabado.

Skeith sintió como la forma que tenía se empezó resquebrajar, al menos había cumplido su meta… preparar al chico para la Onda Maldita, ahora tiene el arma para poder ganar, ahora depende de él… Mientras su cuerpo se hacía trozos miró una vez a Ise… Este notó que tras esa cara sin expresión pudo ver que… Ver que Skeith le asentía le hizo entender.

-¡Skeith!- Ise fue hacia su sombra con toda la velocidad que le quedaba, extendió su mano para evitar que se vaya… De ningún modo dejará que una parte de él muera. Tras lograr alcanzarlo sólo una luz se hizo presente que devoró todo el lugar.

 **(FIN OST)**

* * *

-¡Hey, se fue la imagen!- Luna trataba de retomar lo que veían para luego…- ¡Estúpida magia!- Pateo el lado de la pared… mala idea.- ¡Ay!

-¿En serio…?- Azazel no sabía que decir tras ver el berrinche de la mujer.- Tú si que sabes elegir Rean…

-Oh cállate.- Rean pasó a ver que Ise empezó a verse mejor.- Miren.

En efecto, la expresión del joven ahora era más calmada como si un gran peso se hubiera ido. El doctor se acercó a él luego de que Rias y Twilight se pongan a un lado, lo revisó de modo general y cuando fue a revisar la herida en el corazón notó que estaba cicatrizando a una velocidad anormal… en segundos sólo había otra cicatriz en el pecho sobre la primera que daba la sensación de que una había eliminado a la otra… como eliminando un mal del pasado. Suspiró al ver que este chico lo hizo de nuevo…

-Bueno, tal vez hoy dormirán mejor… ya que él lo hará.

-Eso quiere decir qué…- Fluttershy contuvo la alegría que tenía, el asentimiento del doctor hizo que todos den un grito de alegría.

Sin duda la tensión del ambiente se fue con la noticia. Rias y Twilight se acercaron a él de nuevo y sonrían para luego cada una tomar una mano. El resto de chicas hizo igual, Rainbow trataba de contener las lágrimas, la pobre las estuvo conteniendo desde el inicio, Aj le dio un abrazo para que lo deje salir aunque ella estaba igual. Rarity le dio un abrazo a Kiba quien también trataba de no llorar pero claro, tratar aquí es la palabra.

Las chicas del grupo de Ise sabían que iban a regañar al idiota por lo que hizo pero ahora no era el momento. En verdad sólo deberían descansar… Sona tomó aire al fin al ver que todo acabó mientras su hermana la abrazaba con energía, esta vez se lo pasará. Su séquito respiró tranquilo, su amigo se salvó y eso les bastaba.

Azazel y Sirzches se dieron una mirada de alivio, sin duda esta era la noticia que esperaban oír. Rean sintió la mano se Venelana en la suya y la de Celestia en su hombro… se dio el lujo de soltar unas lágrimas, su alumno estaba a salvo ahora.

Vali al ver que todos se centraban en Ise le dio a su grupo un gesto disimulado para irse, todos lo hicieron uno a uno… tras ver que sólo quedaba él, se dirigió a la puerta para luego irse pero tras salir de esta una mano lo detuvo. Giró para verse de nuevo con Pinkie quien le sonreía tras las lágrimas de alegría que salían de sus ojos.

-Tú…- la chica le puso en su mano la misma pelota de jebe de antes.- ¿Y esto?

-Para que… tengas algo que te ayude a relajar… ya sabes para que no estés serio todo el tiempo.- La chica trataba de sonar firme.- Y para que tengas algo para que me recuerdes.- Vali vio a la chica con una gota de sudor.

-Eres una chica rara…- Pinkie bajó la cabeza triste, sabía que era así pero que se lo diga él…- Como quieras… Pinkie.

La chica alzó la vista sorprendida de que la haya llamado por su nombre. Vio que se iba, trató de decir algo antes que se vaya pero decidió dejarlo ahí por ahora…

-Interesarme en un chico lo opuesto a mí, si que soy rara.- la chica volvió a la habitación, debía planear una fiesta para cuando Ise salga.

* * *

En el salón del corazón, Ise se vio en frente de Skeith quien estaba sentado en el suelo… se notaba que estaba débil pero a la vez muy sorprendido.

 _ **-¿Por qué evitaste que desaparezca? Si me dejabas ir sería lo mismo que dejar atrás tus miedos, tus debilidades, tu pasado, tu odio… ¿No era eso lo que querías?**_ \- Ise miraba al ente en frente de él y sonrió complicado.

-Si me hubieras propuesto eso hace unas semanas de seguro lo habría hecho. Pero ahora…- Ise miró sus manos…- Sé que de no ser por eso, no sería quién soy ahora… No lo sé, ahora que lo pienso tal vez una parte de mí aún desea eso pero de hacerlo sería mandar a la basura todo lo que he logrado, todo lo que he vivido.

 _ **-En verdad no te entiendo… Ustedes los humanos son algo extraños, tratan de seguir su camino sin errores pero al mismo tiempo saben que no pueden vivir ni crecer sin ellos.**_ \- Skeith pasó a ver a quien tenía Ise atrás.- _**Ustedes… ¿Piensan igual?**_

[No podemos vivir sin errores o culpas, eso es parte de la vida…]

 _ **[Pero tampoco podemos aferrarnos al pasado o las malas experiencias porque de hacerlo sería lo mismo que ser ciegos a todo lo que hay delante]**_

 _ **-Tch… La idiotez sí que es contagiosa, por ello odio a ese idiota de Haou. Él fue quien me dio emociones.**_ \- Skeith recordaba que cuando tenía su propio cuerpo y demás no sentía mucho pero al volverse parte del alma de Haou se vio con distintas emociones y las empezó a desarrollar.- _**Y te odio a ti por demostrar que las tengo.**_

-No seas gruñón, no lo noté al inicio pero pude ver al final que todo era una prueba… una prueba que si fallaba moría pero una al fin y al cabo. ¿Por qué?

 _ **-Como dije, Haou me hizo ver cosas a través de sus ojos y si bien he visto la crueldad del mundo he visto también la grandeza en este y lo que se puede lograr. Si bien mi meta auto impuesta era otra antes, ahora deseo ver el futuro de este mundo que es creado por los que lo merecen… por ello hice lo que hice. Tentarte para que poco a poco sucumbas a tu ira y uses a esos 3, cuando eso pasara ver si lograbas darte cuenta de tu error y si tenías el valor de acabar contigo para no crear más daño. Lo hiciste, luego ver si salías sólo de la desesperación en que estabas, lo hiciste también… la prueba final era una pelea conmigo y que lograras desbloquear el Soul Drain… Ese poder que es el único modo de vencer al resto de Fases de la Onda Maldita.**_

-¿Hay más como tú?

 _ **-Soy sólo el primero, hay otros 7. Si bien la Octava Fase y yo somos los más poderosos, los otros 6 le darían un aprieto a varios Dioses… Hace años, fuimos derrotados por Haou y él nos selló a todos en su alma pero yo era el catalizador de eso… como el carcelero. Cada Fase que él derrotaba aumentaba su poder y uso en la oscuridad ya que se ligaba conmigo… Ese es el secreto del porque un simple humano se hizo más poderoso que varios Dioses.**_ \- Ise y Ddraig se sorprendieron al oír eso.- _**Como eres reencarnación de él, nosotros volvimos con su alma, al menos yo totalmente y el resto en trozos pero había un problema… debido a que no eres Haou y que nuestro poder es demasiado grande para ti, había problemas para que lo uses y sólo tenías acceso a trozos de ellos, tu cuerpo no los podía asimilar bien y era muy inestable… a este ritmo te tomará siglos tener acceso a esos poderes por ello hice esto… purificar tu cuerpo y alma, eliminando todo rastro de mis hermanos en tu alma para que cuando absorbas de nuevo sus núcleos, cuando llegue el momento puedas usar su poder…y lograr el poder que Haou obtuvo en su vida.**_

-¿Ellos atacarán?- Skeith asintió.

 _ **-Ahora son libres de la prisión que estaban en tu alma, no dudo que harán sus movimientos. Al contrario mío, ellos no tuvieron mucha interacción con Haou. Aún creen en su misión propia de traer destrucción a este mundo o tiene una extraña curiosidad en este, depende de cada uno, ninguno de nosotros es igual a pesar de que somos hermanos… te advierto que si bien pudiste hacerme frente ahora es porque aún gran parte de mi poder seguía sellado en ti… Por ello aún tienes a Oblivion, arma que nació de mi poder.**_ \- Ise pareció captar.- _**Ahora, mis hermanos tras ser liberados de tu alma ha hecho que pierdas gran parte del poder de Haou y sólo tienes una pizca de este cuando estaba en su máximo, una parte de ese poder que originalmente es mío, y el poder de Ddraig y los Cosmic Packs.**_

-Oh bueno, parece que tendré que vencer a los otros... la historia de mi vida…

 _ **-¿Eres idiota?**_

[No es una pregunta, es un hecho]- Ise miró a Ddraig molesto, vaya forma de decirlo.

 _ **-No será sencillo, ellos no serán flexibles como yo… ellos…**_

-Sólo debo de intentar, nada ganare poniéndome a pensar en algo que no ha pasado… debo intentarlo.- Skeith no dijo más, este chico…

 _ **-Como sea, ahora podrías por favor dejarme ir. Ya cumplí mi misión.**_ \- Ise negó con la cabeza en respuesta.- _**¿En serio? Ya tienes mi poder sellado en ti para que cuando tenga los núcleos de los otros lo puedas usar ¿Qué más deseas?**_

-Que te quedes.- Skeith lo miró sin mucho que decir.- Es verdad que representas esa parte mía que desee olvidar pero sin ti no sería quien soy, desde las sombras me has ayudado más de lo que crees.- Ise se acercó a Skeith.- Tú eres yo, yo soy tú… eres mi sombra y deseo que sigas conmigo.

 _ **-Tú…**_

 _ **[Mas te vale que no intentes negarte, ya viste como es. Para que me haya hecho cambiar de opinión, eso dice mucho]**_

[Cosa que queremos saber luego]- Alfa asintió a las palabras de Ddraig.

 _ **-Ustedes los mortales son tan raros… Dicen una cosa pero luego se deciden por otra.**_ \- Skeith miró a Ise quien le había extendido la mano. _ **\- ¿Seguro de esto?**_

-Sólo cállate y vamos de una vez.- Skeith no dijo más, tomó la mano de Ise y al hacerlo todos desaparecieron del lugar.

En el vitral, la imagen sufrió un cambio. La marca de Alfa ahora brillaba en vez de ser opaca mientras que encima de Ise y Haou, Skeith aparecía con una nueva apariencia. Una que demostraba que la sombra luchará por la luz que iluminará el futuro.

* * *

Insertar canción: Life Goes On (ReMix 2013) [Tv Edit.] – Mica Arisaka

Namida de nijinda kono sora wo miageru tabi

(Cada vez que veo al cielo lleno de lágrimas,)

Vemos a Issei que se encuentra caminando en un gran camino y repentinamente detiene su andar para ver al cielo que está encima como si estuviera siguiéndole sus pasos.

Hakanai aosa ga mune wo shimedzuketeku

(Una inconstante ola azulada hace doler mi pecho)

Mediante que el castaño ve el cielo, de alguna manera siente dolor en su pecho, en exactitud pone su mano derecha en su corazón, pero en su rostro muestra una sonrisa para retomar su camino.

Sadame nara kanashimi no hate made

(Si es el destino, dejaré atrás esos días)

Al mismo tiempo que Issei va caminando al frente de la cámara, detrás del castaño se muestran diversas miradas al pasado, la muerte de sus padres, cuando despertó el Boosted Gear, el entrenamiento con Rean y parte de los ángeles caídos, las batallas que tuvo contra sus diversos enemigos desde Mu hasta la isla Alicorn que estaba con su maestro.

Tatakaitsudzuketa hibi wo ato ni

(Que he estado luchando contra la tristeza hasta el final.)

Pero una fuerte corriente de viento interrumpe los pensamientos del Sekiryuutei mientras que el cielo se torna a uno de noche repentinamente siente que lo están viendo a la distancia desde diversos riscos y en el más cercano a Issei se encuentra Diodora Astaroth quien salta hacia donde se encuentra a quien le tiene odio por haber robado a una persona que quería en sus manos.

Life Goes On moeagaru

(Life Goes On, apasionadamente)

De ahí, Issei y Diodora comienzan una encarnizada pelea, mediante que el último en mención hace un ataque mágico, pero el castaño lo esquiva y le da un fuerte gancho zurdo en el estómago de su contrincante y un fuerte golpe de derecha para alejarlo del lugar pero repentinamente ve que algo va a pasar.

Inochi ga aru kagiri

(Mientras que tenga vida)

Mientras que por un sello mágico hace aparecer a su mano derecha una de sus espadas, Red Queen que desvía hacia un lado seguro para cambiar su mirada hacia algunas personas que Issei se sorprende por su repentina aparición en donde se encontraba.

Shinjitsu no jibun sae miushinaisou soredemo

(Incluso si perdiera de vista a mi yo real)

Pero el castaño repentinamente siente que tres auras oscuras con detalles en rojo oscuro, verde y amarillo siendo relacionados con los Cosmic Packs que comienzan a rodear por completo su cuerpo mediante que cae de rodillas al piso en donde se encuentra sin dejar de ver a esas personas que poco a poco se revelan.

Life Goes On mamoritakute

(Life Goes On, quiero protegerlo)

Que son las diversas personas que tiene cariño y afecto a Issei, como Rias, Asia, Twilight y estaban el sequito de la pelirroja, el de Sona, varias amistades conocidas y personas importantes de las tres fracciones, incluyendo a Rean, Celestia y Luna quienes ven al castaño con preocupación por la batalla en solitario que se encuentra lidiando.

Kokoro wa kudakarete

(A mi corazón que se encuentra roto)

Mediante que las chicas que tienen sentimientos a Issei, este de alguna manera dispersa el aura oscura que estaba rodeando su cuerpo y la Boosted Gear estaba brillando fuertemente con cuatro luces haciendo que se sorprendan los presentes al verlo desde su distancia.

Hontou no kanashimi wo shitta hitomi wa

(Y esos ojos que han visto la verdadera tristeza,)

Sorpresivamente las chicas se detienen al ver a Issei que las ve a todas con una sonrisa en su rostro como si les dice sin palabras "no se preocupen, pronto terminaré con todo esto" mientras que poco a poco comienza a caminar pero toma más velocidad para dar un salto hacia un risco.

Ai ni afurete

(El amor se desborda)

Y en la caída del risco, Issei activa la armadura del Balance Breaker sin saber que las chicas que tienen sentimientos amorosos por el castaño ven que en una luz roja que va hacia al suelo el Sekiryuutei ya activo su armadura especial y mediante que la cámara hace énfasis que el castaño toma altura y la imagen se congela mostrando que se aleja un tanto se aleja de la escena que es: Issei con su armadura volando en el cielo mientras que buena parte de los que conoce le desean suerte en su batalla y las chicas quieren que regrese pronto, pero en el caso de Rias y Twilight le reclaman por el menudo susto que le dieron finalizando la canción.

* * *

 **Que sí, ya voy... Nonononono, no le digas a Pinkie que romperé la promesa... me matará. Ya... Si, voy para allá. [Termina la llamada] Solo a esa masa rosa de locura hace una fiesta un lunes... En fin, espero que les haya gustado el cap, y lo que este traera para el resto del fic. Como ya vieron el poder de Haou, 7 de las 8 fases se han liberado, en pocas palabras Ise ya no tiene acceso a otros poderes más los que Skeith le daba a Haou. ¿Como afrontara esto al mundo? ¿Ise optara por tomar las fases de nuevo o pasara algo más? Alfa se ha unido a la causa de Ise porque desea ver lo que las decisiones de este traerán y ya estar cansado de una lucha interna sin sentido. No crean que ahora son amigos, son a lo mucho socios de trabajo. Por ahora... Beta y Gamma se han quedado sin su líder... ¿Que pasará ahora? ¿Que camino tomarán, seguir la Ruina o buscar su Ascenso? Muchas preguntas que han salido pero las respuestas saldrán solas... Ahora tengo una fiesta que asistir, nos vemos.**

 **NOTAS:  
**

 **Actualización 2.0 de Tri System: Obtenida tras un 500% de sincronía, da acceso a una de las formas perfectas del Tri System.**

 **Perfect Alfa Stardust Dragon: La forma real y perfecta de Alfa, aumenta la velocidad a niveles extremos. Deja estelas de imagenes al volar y sus garras se ven reforzadas en poder y defensa, si bien su defensa es débil su gran velocidad le da una gran ventaja, por lo que se vio su velocidad llega a un nivel cercano a la Juggernaut Drive, entrenada puede superarla al parecer.**

 **Alfa Stardust Tornado: Tecnica final de** **Perfect Alfa Stardust Dragon, girar a una gran velocidad para dañar el objetivo... Forma final de la línea de técnicas Tornado de esta forma.**

 **Merciless Decapitation: Técnica usada con guadaña, tras un corte y girar varias veces 360 grados para dar un daño mortal, tecnica de gran poder destructivo.**

 **Protect Break: Rompedor de Barrera Espiritual, un estado que solo pasa con usuarios que tienen el Soul Drain, da un porcentaje de eficiencia de este ataque casi del 100%.**

 **Soul Drain: Técnica exclusiva a los miembros de las Fases de la Onda Maldita o a los que estan ligados con ellos, no solo destruye el cuerpo dejando el alma, parece servir para absorberla y hacerla parte de uno. Por palabras del mismo Skeith, se puede absorber toda el alma o un trozo de esta. Parece ser capaz de ser derrotada si la fuerza de voluntad de la víctima supera la del atacante, única arma capaz de derrotar a las Fases de la Onda Maldita.**

 **NOTA DE PERSONAJE:**

 **Skeith, Terror of Death (Segunda Forma)**

 **Tras aceptar ser la sombra de Ise, Skeith obtiene una nueva apariencia. Optando por seguir velando por el muchacho y ver que lograra, su creencia es ver a donde puede llegar el mundo con esta generación tal como la de Haou, parece odiar a Haou por darle emociones pero a la vez le está agradecido por permitirle ver como es el mundo. Parece no ser cercano a sus hermanos ya que está dispuesto a devorarlos para que no dañen el mundo.**

 **Admira el valor y la determinación de seguir adelante a pesar del pasado, odia a los traidores y a los cobardes pero odia más a los que usan a otros para hacer su trabajo sucio.**

 **Su poder real es un misterio, en su combate con Ise lucho al nivel de un demonio de clase suprema estando debilitado, es junto a la octava fase el más poderoso de los 8.**

 **Alfa**

 **El líder de los Cosmic Packs, al principio deseando hundir a Ise en la Ruina. Tras varios intentos y tras ver como Ise seguía adelante, le hizo replantear sus creencias y ver si el muchacho vale la pena. Siempre fue el más flexible con Ise de los tres, tras ver como este supero la Ruina y como decidió luchar hoy por el futuro a pesar del riesgo de fallar, optó por seguir su camino de cerca y tratar una vez más de seguir su misión original, darle esperanzas al mundo tras la desesperación.**

 **Odia a los que prometen cosas vacías y sólo hablan pero admira a quienes muestran sus convicciones con actos y valor. Su interes en las decisiones y sus consecuencias, lo hacen el más humano de los 3, así como el más flexible.**


	79. Bienvenido

**Hemos llegado al final del arco que...**

 **Twilight: Si si... mira, creo que ha nadie le interesa tus palabras ya que... no da nada.**

 **Rarity: Sin ofender querido pero es verdad... NO sólo nos pusiste a un lado los últimos caps, ultimamente se te da la de poner en suspensos a todos.**

 **Vale, culpable... Debo de decir que también ya no debo responder tantos reviews.**

 **Pinkie: Porque las dudas se resuleven solas aunque en serio... ¿Ise se quedará con la guadaña?**

 **Es parte de Skeith... no la puede usar ahora pero si en un futuro... en un largo futuro.**

 **Rainbow: Esa forma de Alfa... ¿Habrá para los otros dos?**

 **Por supuesto, las formas perfectas son necesarias para lo que se viene.**

 **Fluttershy: Pero... ¿Pasará algo similar con lo de reciente?**

 **No, ya he dejado a Ise varias veces cerca a la muerte estos meses, le daré un mes de descanso en ese rubro.**

 **Aj: Vaya, parece que estas de buen humor.**

 **Lo estoy, hemos terminado un arco más y ya inicio la nueva temporada de DxD, digan lo que digan estoy deseoso de ver como será animada... Sin más que decir ¿Vamos al final de este arco chicas?**

 **Todas: ¡Adelante!**

 **Ya las oíste Guru.**

 **Guru: ¡Guru! [Sube el telón]**

* * *

 **Sekiryuutei Supremo**

 **Arco 6: Terror of The New Wave**

 **Capítulo 78: Bienvenido**

Insertar canción: Diver – NICO Touches the Wall (Tv edit.)

Al inicio de la canción, vemos a un solitario Hyoudou Issei que se encuentra en el salón del corazón, pero repentinamente desaparece por completo y el castaño se adentra a una especie de mar mientras comienza a hundirse en el agua que parece profunda.

Ano suihei sen ga toozakatte yuku

(Ese horizonte que lentamente se mueve a lo lejos)

Mientras las letras de la canción son entonadas, Issei sigue de cara al cielo hundiéndose rápidamente teniendo puesto el uniforme de la Academia Kuoh de invierno, pero muestra parte de su camisa roja un tanto destrozada revelando unas cicatrices de todas sus batallas y entrenamientos previos mediante que el castaño continua yéndose hacia lo más profundo de ese mar.

Ao sugita sora ni wa ashita sura ega kenakute

(Ni siquiera ese cielo azul y brillante dibuja un mañana)

Siguiendo hundiéndose, en la escena se empieza a aparecer una especie de algas grises que seguían su camino, pero repentinamente se cambia la escena a un plano blanco y negro revelándose unos enemigos que previamente Issei encaró.

Iki mo dekinai kurai yodon da hito no mure

(Ni siquiera puedo respirar entre la multitud de gente estancada)

Entre ellos se encuentran Cao Cao en un plano diferente con su True Longinus, luego Yalabadoth mientras que Issei seguía hundiéndose, repentinamente a cara opuesta del castaño se nota Vali Lucifer que estaba de cara al suelo, pero su cuerpo estaba en un puesto distinto al de Issei.

Boku wa itsu kara koko ni mogurikonda n da?

(¿Desde cuándo he estado en este lugar?)

Y vemos que abriendo más la escena se nota a Rahab quien estaba un tanto cerca de Cao Cao mientras que se nota a Vali que lentamente se cambia de forma a una especie de ser oscuro mientras se emana una especie de aura en su brazo derecho mientras ataca a Issei revelando que fuera Diodora Astaroth quien le diera ese golpe de gracia.

Kanashimi nante hakidashite mae dake mitereba iin dakke

(Será mejor mirar hacia adelante y poder dejar esa tristeza atrás)

Mediante que Issei siente el ataque de Diodora, el castaño se desespera y suelta una gran bocanada de aire que tenía y comienza a desesperarse para ver que lo que se encuentra a su entorno se envuelve en una especie de un rojo sangre, pero tres manos negras gigantes revelándose como los Cosmic Packs ya iban a tomar al quien los porta para hundirlo más.

Sore ja totemo matomo de irarenai

(Aunque supongo que no tendré la iniciativa)

Y tres luces en esas manos gigantes oscuras comienzan a hundir a Issei aún más profundo sin poder salir de esta situación resignándose a la culpa y perder antes los Cosmic Packs mientras ve que la imagen de sus padres se distancian flotando en el agua pero en el rostro mostraban tristeza.

Subete wo boku ga teki ni mawashite mo hikari wo kasuka ni kanjiterun da

(Aunque pueda dar todo a mis enemigos, puedo sentir una pequeña luz)

Pero se detiene al sentir primero tres manos en su espalda, que son Rias, Asia y Twilight, luego otra que es de su maestro Rean, para que luego más manos le ayuden a empujar, revelando a todos los amigos y conocidos de Issei, parte del sequito de Rias, el de Sona y también varios personajes de altos cargos entre las fracciones incluidas las amigas y diversos conocidos de Twilight.

Soko made yuke sou nara

(Si es posible que vaya tan lejos)

Y entre todos ayudan a Issei quien se encontraba inconsciente en ese momento a salir velozmente desde el agua un tanto profunda en donde se encontraba y se encontraba cerca de las luces del sol que se reflejan desde el cielo se notaban con más fuerza con el punto de vista del castaño.

Iki wo shitakute koko wa kurushikute

(Solo quiero respirar, es muy doloroso aquí estar)

Ya cambiando la escena, vemos a Issei que sale disparado del mar en donde se hundía mientras que daba muchas vueltas en el aire teniendo los ojos cerrados sin saber en dónde había salido se muestra una especie de torbellino que rápidamente se estaba cerrando.

Yami wo miageru dake no boku ja ukabu houhou mo nai DAIBAA

(He estado viendo la oscuridad, como si fuera un buzo sin poder flotar)

Ya abriendo los ojos, da una vuelta rápida en el aire para ver a la distancia que en lugar que se encontraba sin algún movimiento raro y se nota a una persona que se hundía lentamente.

Iki o shite mite

(Tan sólo quiero respirar)

Y esa persona resulta ser él mismo quien estaba con los ojos cerrados pero en su rostro se mostraba una sonrisa pero poco a poco se muestra que se cambia a otra persona quien porta una armadura entre colores negro y rojo, ahora la cámara muestra que el Boosted Gear lo activo el castaño mientras que se muestra en un perfil izquierdo del Sekiryuutei una mirada de determinación al ver como su enemigo se culmina de hundir en el agua finalmente hasta su rostro quien revelándose finalmente como Skeith.

Tada no shiawase ni kidzuitara mou nido to oborenai yo

(Si sólo pueda sentir un poco de esa felicidad, entonces nunca más volveré a hundirme)

Y dentro del agua, Skeith muestra sus tres ojos mientras prepara su guadaña haciendo que Issei tome una velocidad mayor en su caída y suelte un grito de batalla mientras que el Boosted Gear brilla con el aura del dragón más las tres auras de los Cosmic Packs y pareciera dar una especie de golpe hacia su enemigo y adentrándose al mar, diversas burbujas de aires se muestra mientras que un gran destello de luz hace que la pantalla se vuelva en blanco haciendo aparecer el logo de la serie culminando la canción.

* * *

Era ya de mañana, la noche había acabado y ahora era el momento de iniciar un nuevo día. Eso y que simplemente en cierta habitación de hospital un grupo de jóvenes trataba de estar lo más cómodos posibles para dormir. No por nada estaban incómodos porque no estaban en sus camas sino porque la preocupación de la noche los tuvo en vela, no fue hasta que vieron lo que Ise enfrentaba en su cabeza y las mismas palabras del médico de turno que ninguno se calmó.

Cuando todo se vio al fin tranquilo, Azazel dijo una teoría. Que haya lo que haya sido esa cosa de algún modo vivía en el subconsciente de Ise. No sabían que era o fue pero ya no estaba, había sido derrotado al parecer. Por ello es que Ise se veía mejor tras su derrota. Cuando dijeron que lo mejor era dejarlo dormir, nadie se movió de su lugar y se fueron a dormir donde se quedaron. Incómodo pero ya fue elección de cada uno. Tal vez las que estaban mejor era Rias y Twilight ya que tenían sus cabezas en la cama que Ise ocupaba. Las 2 chicas no se alejaron de él en ningún momento y si bien otras querían estar ahí también, sabían que ambas tenían la ventaja de ser novias del Sekiryuutei y que… al menos por ahora respetaran eso, verlas sufrir así fue difícil.

Ahora era de mañana y la primera en abrir los ojos fue Rainbow, la chica estaba muy incómoda… terminó con varios apoyados en ella. Vaya abuso… La chica se sobo el ojo y paso a ver al resto. Se notaba que ninguno se movió de su lugar. Sonrió al ver la cara de Fluttershy quien estaba al lado de Gasper y Ayane. Su amiga se había hecho cercana con la kunoichi porque ambas aman los arreglos florales y con el pequeño vampiro porque…

-Si supieran…- la chica suspiró al recordar que su amiga tenía un gran secreto.- Oh bueno, mejor me voy a lavar la cara y…. ¿¡EH!?- Rainbow notó que faltaba alguien, el idiota porque todos estaban preocupados.- ¡NO ESTÁ!

-Ay, Rainbow no grites tan fuerte… trato de dormir.- Rarity estaba recostada al lado de Kiba, hizo eso para evitar que Tsubaki se le adelante.- Si vas a gritar hazlo…

-¡Ise no está!- Esas palabras hicieron que todos abran los ojos de inmediato y el sueño se les vaya.

Rias y Twilight al ser las que estaban más cerca notaron que en efecto, el castaño no estaba y que había dejado atrás la intravenosa y los que sensores que monitoreaban los signos vitales. Todos pasaron a ver la habitación en busca del joven pero nada…

-Se parece a esa vez que despertó tras lo de Rahab.- Kiba tuvo una sensación de deja vu.- Pero entonces ¿Por qué nadie ha venido…?

-Porque cortó las conexiones.- Ravel señaló la máquina y en efecto… estaba desconectada.- Creo que este desperfecto será algo de que informar.- La chica hizo nota mental, deben de mejorar la atención futura.

-¡Olviden eso por un segundo!- Aj se puso el sombrero que uso como almohada.- ¿¡Dónde está el idiota!?... Sin ofender a las que lo aman.- La mayoría asintió sin mucha importancia.

-Creo saber donde está.- Ray recordó una vieja costumbre de Ise, una que hasta la fecha sigue.- Siempre hace eso cuando desea estar solo y ver ciertas cosas.

-¿El techo?- La pregunta de Twilight hizo que la chica asienta.- Veo que acerté…

-Luego, vamos por ese idiota para darle un jalón de orejas.- Rias se levantó de inmediato para hacer justicia con sus propias manos y no era la única.

-Oh, pobre Aniki.- Gasper sólo fue tras las chicas… aunque a una distancia segura, tenía miedo.

* * *

Tras pedir el permiso correspondiente, todos llegaron a la puerta que los lleva al techo, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que estaba abierta. Cuando la abrieron más, se vieron con la persona que los tuvo en vela varias horas. Este miraba hacia el horizonte, apoyado en la baranda del lugar para simplemente sentir el viento que recorría el cielo. No era una vista comparada a la que da el mundo humano pero… es algo. Aunque le hubiera gustado ver el sol salir, como ama ver esa escena.

-¿Ise?- Rias y Twilight lo llamaron. Este sonrió al escuchar las voces, bueno… hora de afrontar todo.

Se dio media vuelta, se vio que su pelo sin amarrar estaba desordenado pero la sonrisa en su cara era reforzada por la mirada de este, mirada que denotaba que un gran peso en él se había ido.

-Hey, buenos días.- Ise saludó con la mano, al hacerlo una ráfaga rosa fue contra él.- ¡Woah!

-¡I-nii!- Pinkie abrazó al chico con fuerza, Ise sentía su espalda crujir pero no tenía corazón para detenerla, no después de ver como está llorando.- ¡Estás bien!

[Lo estará más si dejas de apretarlo así]- el Boosted Gear apareció para ayudar a su usuario. Pinkie pasó a ver el guante.- [Hola]- De inmediato la chica pasó a abrazar el guante…

-¡Ddra-chan!

[¡Aaaaaaahhhh!]- Ddraig sintió la fuerza del abrazo por más ridículo que suene… Oh bueno, locuras del día a día. Luego de ver que todos salían de su estupor inicial… Ise vio el mar humano que iba contra él.

-Ay mamá…- Ise se preparó para el inminente impacto, uno que vino como un huracán.

-¡Ise-kun Baka, no puedes preocuparnos así!- Irina miraba a su amigo con molestia y alegría, este chico sólo sabía preocuparla.

-¡Eres un idiota insensible!- Fay le dio un cocacho en la cabeza, al diablo si supuestamente está herido.

-Uno que nos debe ahora varios favores.- Kuroka miraba al castaño con rabia pero unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

-Y una explicación.- Koneko estaba feliz de ver a su senpai vivo y bien… pero aún está molesta.

-Podemos hablarlo si me dejan ponerme de pie.- Ise aún tenía a Pinkie pegada a él, aun así logró levantarse.- Yo…

-¡Antes que nada!- Aj detuvo al chico.- ¿¡Por qué diablos se te ocurrió atravesarte el corazón con la espada!?

-Es verdad querido, no me malentiendas… Estamos más que felices que estés bien pero… ¿Era necesario?- Rarity puso a Asia al frente.- Ella se ha sentido muy culpable.- Ise paso a ver a Asia quien lloraba a más no poder.

-Yo… Yo solo… Lo lamento Ise-san, si no me hubiera distraído… nada de esto…- Ise acarició la cabeza de la chica.- ¿Ise-san?

-No te culpes Asia, el único culpable aquí soy yo… Perdí el control al creer que habías muerto y que había fallado en protegerlos, caí en la tentación del poder y… Si bien no recuerdo todo con claridad, sé que hice algo imperdonable mientras estuve así.

-Lo importante es que estás bien ahora Ise.- Xenovia miraba al joven quien sonrío complicado.- Pero tienes mucho que contar.

-Y más si lo que vimos es verdad.- Sona decidió hablar tras ver que la conversación tomaba otro rumbo. Estaba feliz de ver a Ise bien pero no lo iba a demostrar tan abiertamente, no sin morir de la vergüenza.

-¡Es verdad, no lo niego Ise… estoy feliz de verte a salvo pero cuenta!- Rainbow se cruzó de brazos mientras Fluttershy sonreía sin decir nada, ella estaba feliz de ver a su amigo bien… lo demás viene luego.

-¿No sería mejor hablarlo en la habitación donde podemos estar más cómodos?- Akeno de acercó a Ise y le dio un abrazo rápido.- Me alegro de verte bien Ise.- el castaño sonrió a esas palabras y cuando puso su mirada en Rias y Twilight supo que ambas estaban furiosas con él.

-Yo…- Justo cuando iba a hablar sintieron un temblor.- ¿Pero qué…?

-¡ISE-KUUUUUUUN!- Esa voz… no puede ser…

Todos posaron su vista en la puerta de entrada al techo y de ahí salió un destello rosa que fue hacia Ise quien tenía una expresión de horror absoluto. El joven fue impulsado hacia atrás mientras el resto veía como el joven era abrazado por una mujer de cabello rosa con mechones amarillos… ¿Quién era?

-¿¡Cadance!?- los 6 elementos de la Armonía se sorprendieron al ver a la mujer quién abrazaba a Ise como para nunca soltarlo.

Todas las que no sabían quien era miraban como la mencionada Cadance tenía la cabeza de Ise en sus pechos de manera maternal. Raro de ver… si bien al inicio hubo celos, se denotaba que la mujer lo trataba como a un niño.

-¡No te preocupes Ise-kun, aquí está tu Onee-chan para cuidarte!- La mujer lo seguía abrazando sin ver que en efecto lo estaba asfixiando y avergonzando con sus pechos… eran suaves, ahí no hay queja.

-¡Cadance, los estás asfixiando!- Twilight notaba que Ise buscaba aire.- ¿¡Y qué haces aquí!?

-Así que ella es tu cuñada… es más enérgica de lo que creí.- Rias sonrió al ver la cara de vergüenza de Twilight pero poniendo eso a un lado.- Es cierto… ¿Cómo llegó?

-Creo que yo puedo responder eso.- en la puerta, todos los adultos exceptuando a los Maou y Azazel, que se fueron ya que tenían asuntos que atender, Celestia tomó la palabra.- Verán…

-Es en parte un descuido de mi parte.- Shining apareció al lado de ellos ante la sorpresa de Twilight.- Cuando Cadance descubrió lo que pasó…

 _Flashback_

 _-¿¡QUÉ!?- la mujer grito al oír que Ise-kun estaba en el hospital… la noticia de lo acontecido en el Rating Game y demás llegó a la isla rápidamente… ya se le hacía raro que sus madrinas le hubieran ocultado que Ise estaba grave, sabía lo del hospital pero no de su condición… estaba mal y eso significa…- ¡Resiste Ise-kun, ahí va Onee-chan!_

 _La mujer lanzó al aire los documentos que estaba revisando, no era hora de esos estúpidos papeles. Se alzó de su asiento para ir de inmediato hacia el inframundo, puede usar ese sistema de transporte instalado._

 _-¡No puedes, las directoras te dijeron que no vayas!- Shining trató de hacer razonar a su esposa pero esta ya había pasado la puerta de la oficina.- ¿¡Cómo…!?_

 _Varios minutos después, se veía a un grupo de adultos y a Shining tratando de evitar el avance de la mujer pero era imposible. Era muy fuerte… Cadance no iba a quedarse ahí sin hacer nada mientras su hermanito sufre en una cama de hospital. Lo más gracioso de todo esto era que los alumnos de la escuela veían todo el espectáculo y trataban de no reír._

 _Spike y las Crusaders que veían todo a lo lejos no supieron que decir, sabían que tenían algo que ver con Ise ya que Cadance gritaba algo sobre su hermanito… ella llamaba así a Ise desde que supo que tienen una relación de cierto tipo, algo que tiene que ver con la familia de ella… detalles._

 _-¡Déjenme, debo de ver a mi otouto!- Cadance no se rendía ¿Acaso el embarazo la afectó en otros niveles? Habrá que investigar…_

 _Fin Flashback_

-No puedo creer que lograron retenerla toda la noche.- Venelana no sabía como responder, esta chica si que era testaruda… le agrada.- Pero… ¿Cómo lo supo?

-Leyó la carta que había en el escritorio, carta que era para las directoras por parte de Rean y que una olvido ocultar.- Luna se mostró culpable ante las palabras de Shining, diablos.- No importa… mi madre logró calmarla un poco ayer pero hoy logró su objetivo.

-Objetivo que está matando a Ise.- Rean miraba con una gota de sudor como Ise estaba al borde de la muerte por asfixia.- Cadance, ya déjalo.

-Pero Nii-san…

-Cadance.- Rean se puso firme.- Suéltalo…

La mujer hizo un pechero para luego soltar al Sekiryuutei que cayó al suelo muy mareado por la falta de oxígeno aunque en su mente agradecía el abrazo y el haber tenido los pechos de la mujer en la cara. Kiba y Gasper fueron a ayudarlo mientras Saji maldecía la suerte de su amigo… habla de los pechos en la cara, no de morir por ellos.

-Es una mujer interesante, me agrada y eso que aún no la conocemos del todo...- Aki miró a su leal amiga quien asintió.

-Pero ¿Por qué se considera su Onee-chan?- Kaori no entendió ese punto así como muchos de los presentes.

-Es sencillo. Cadance es la cuñada de Twilight y como Ise es el novio de ella… en cierto modo lo hace su hermano menor.- Rias respondió con calma. Twilight le había comentado sobre ella, por si acaso.

-Pues me sorprende la fuerza con que fue.- Kuroka tenía una gota de sudor en el cuello, que velocidad.- Pero nos estamos yendo del tema otra vez.

Todos asintieron mientras Ise sacudió su cabeza para volver en sí, al fin. Tras ver a todos los presentes optó por comentar lo que sabía y pasó pero primero… el sonido de su estómago rompió el silencio. Tenía que comer algo…

* * *

Cuando volvieron a su habitación y con el doctor diciéndole que se quedará hasta mañana para revisiones y demás, ante su desgracia, Ise ahora sabía porque la gente odia la comida de hospital… que ofensa al arte culinario. No sólo eso ¿Acaso a esto se le puede llamar jugo? Oh bueno, lo que uno hace para que no le llamen la atención, la mirada de Rias y Twilight bastaba para darle miedo. Comiendo como un niño bueno, maldijo que no le dieron al menos para echar un poco de sal… que carne más fea.

Cuando supo que Vali estuvo aquí se sorprendió, es decir… nunca esperó ver a su rival velar por él y su salud. El demonio tiene corazón a fin de cuentas, luego le dará las gracias y le pedirá perdón por los golpes que le dio cuando perdió el control… Oh bueno, ahora debe informar lo que pasó y demás.

Empezó con luego de que se atravesó el pecho, el simple recuerdo hizo que los que vieron eso les dé un escalofrío y a los que no, una mala imagen… Cadance abrazaba al chico haciéndole cariños como a un niño… ¿Este es el lado maternal de la mujer? No se queja, está a gusto pero la mirada de Shining lo pone de nervios. En fin, luego de que Celestia y Luna lo liberaron del agarre de su auto proclamada Hermana Mayor. Ise siguió con su relato, uno donde dijo que él y Ddraig ya se habían rendido a la idea de morir pero que de algún modo fueron capaces de levantarse y seguir luchando tras recordar sus vidas y errores en ellas, sólo para entender que deben de seguir adelante a pesar de sus fallas y los errores que se pueden cometer… Cuando lograron hacerlo, apareció quien ellos denominaron como Skeith, "The Terror Of Death". Raynare se sorprendió al oír eso, el mismo sobrenombre que uno de los caídos que Ise mató años atrás le dijo antes de morir… hablando de coincidencias.

Contó que este se puso en su camino para una última lucha, lucha donde logró salir ganador gracias al repentino cambio de corazón de Alfa ante la sorpresa de todos. Si bien Ise no sabía que lo hizo cambiar de modo de parecer, no se quejó ya que sin la velocidad que le dio no hubiera logrado luchar tanto tiempo. Al final todo resultó ser una prueba de Skeith, una para que él desbloquee el Soul Drain, habilidad que es la única que sirve en las Fases de la Onda Maldita. Cuando Twilight escuchó eso, recordó el texto que había estado traduciendo… si bien ahora tiene una mejor imagen del texto inicial que no logró traducir, lo dejó a un lado porque quería terminar los otros pero ahora… bien regrese a casa, lo va a terminar y ver que dice. Tal vez logre hallar algo útil.

Lo más sorprendente es que Skeith es parte del alma de Haou ya que este lo selló dentro de él, es decir lo hizo parte de él. Con lo que se sabe, hizo lo mismo con los otros y de ahí venía el secreto de su gran poder a pesar de que era un humano que vivió en una época donde la mayoría no lograba más allá de lo que vivía al inicio. Pero eso les daba una mala vibra, si esas 7 energías que salieron de Ise eran las otras fases y que a diferencia de Skeith, lucharán más en serio, será una lucha difícil. Ise a penas ganó contra un debilitado Skeith y con la ayuda de Alfa… además que tuvo suerte. Rean decidió alertar a los líderes de esto y estén alertas pero según lo que oyó, sólo el Soul Drain puede vencerlos y que Ise debe de resellarlos en su alma ya que todos conforman el poder total de Haou. En pocas palabras, Ise había perdido gran parte de su poder sobre la oscuridad… otra cosa que les sorprende es que haya existido algo así hace años y nadie lo haya informado o… Hay algo más…

A parte de eso, todo terminó bien e Ise estaba vivo y coleando… por ahora…

-¿Pueden ser tan amables de dejarnos a solas con él?- Rias habló firme mientras Ise empezaba a sudar… oh demonios.

-Por favor, hay cosas que queremos aclarar con él, a solas.- Twilight tenía el mismo tono amenazante. ¿En serio?

-Claro, vámonos.- Rean abrió la puerta mientras Ise lo miraba con horror, traición. ¿Qué clase de maestro abandona a su alumno así? Claro, aun debe pedirle perdón a su maestro por todo lo que dijo antes.

-No te preocupes Ise-kun, ellas sólo desean hablar.- Cadance le susurró al oído antes de irse con el resto.

Ya viéndose solos, Ise empezó a hacer memoria ¿Preparó su testamento? No, claro que no… notó que ambas se le acercaban, estaba muerto. No había duda de eso… al menos debe pedir perdón.

-Yo lamento lo que pasó, me deje llevar por la desesperación y la ira al creer que Asia había muerto.- Bajo la cabeza avergonzado, se sentía un idiota, cayó al final a pesar que dijo que nunca lo haría.- Cuando eso paso, muchas ideas fueron a mi mente, perder a mis amigos, a ustedes… la idea fue demasiado para mí por lo que al final cedí a la promesa del poder pero no medí mis acciones. Perdí el rumbo de lo que quería hacer y al final, los lastime… preferí matarme a hacerles más daño…- Ambas se pararon en frente de la cama sin decir nada. Ise suspiró, tal vez ellas…- Si desean terminar las cosas conmigo, lo entenderé…

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- Twilight fue la primera en hablar.- ¿Terminar las cosas contigo? ¡No digas tonterías!- el grito de la chica hizo que Ise se tense.- Tú…. Grandísimo Idiota.

-Yo…- Ahora si lo habían confundido…

-Siempre piensas en los demás antes que por ti, siempre tratas de cargar con todo el sufrimiento que hay cerca tú sólo pero ¿Y nosotras qué?- Rias se mostraba más calmada, por ahora.- ¿¡Has pensado por un maldito segundo como nos íbamos a sentir si morías!?- ya no…- ¿¡Y bien!?

-Yo… pues… fue la única salida que se me ocurrió y…

*SLAP*

La mano de Rias golpeó su mejilla, si bien el golpe no fue tan doloroso como creyó, bastó para dar su punto. Callarlo… La chica tenía lágrimas en los ojos ante la mirada confundida de Ise.

-¿¡Única salida!? ¡Te atravesaste el pecho, te querías matar! ¿¡Desde cuando eso es una salida!?- Rias alzó la voz, no importa si la oyen afuera. Este idiota las iba a oír.

-Tú… Siempre haciendo lo mismo, no pesas tu vida, sólo pesas la del resto… ¿No pensaste en mí ni en Rias o en cualquiera del resto? No decimos que te culpamos por haber caído presa del poder de esos 3… ¡Lo que nos molesta es que siempre, siempre pongas tu vida como lo último!- Twilight lo obligo a mirarla.- ¡Ibas a morir, pasamos la noche en vela por ti! ¡Cuando nos dijeron que podías morir, que era el final más probable sentí que yo era la que se iba a morir!

-Twily… Rias…- Ise no pudo mirar a ninguna a los ojos, no podía por la culpa que lo envolvía.- Lo lamento… por todo, en verdad merecen más….

-No es así, te amamos Ise. Eres un gran chico, el mejor que hemos conocido pero tus problemas de auto estima en verdad sacan lo peor de ti… ¿Tanto te cuesta ver que vales mucho para muchos, para nosotras?- Rias se sentó a su lado.- ¿Tanto te cuesta ver tu propio valor?

-Me cuesta ver más de mis errores y perdonármelos… más de lo que no fui capaz de hacer pero… debo de hacerlo, si deseo seguir peleando y ser más fuerte debo de entender que… Estoy aquí, vivo… con ustedes. No debo afligirme más, eso no me va a ayudar.- Ise miró su mano para luego quitarse el vendaje que había en esta. Notó que había una especie de marca que recorría la palma hasta todo el brazo derecho ante la sorpresa de ambas chicas.- Esta marca es ahora mi recuerdo eterno de lo que descubrí ahí, hora de dejar de lamentarme… debo seguir adelante por más difícil que sea.- Ambas chicas notaron que en el fondo de sus ojos había un ligero brillo rojo, uno fugaz que desapareció de inmediato.- Por ello, deseo que si es posible sigan a mi lado…

-Oh Ise, eso ni se pregunta.- Twilight abrazo su brazo derecho.- Te lo dije antes, estaré a tu lado siempre, no importa lo que pase.

-Yo igual, gracias a ti es que estoy aquí y no viviendo una vida desdichada.- Rias hizo lo mismo con el brazo izquierdo.

Ise no supo que más decir, estas dos siempre lograban llegar a él de una manera que nadie más podía hasta la fecha. Ambas solo se quedaron a su lado mientras él sólo agradecía en silencio en tenerlas con él.

-Sólo prométenos que no van más los actos de auto sacrificio.- Las palabras de Rias hicieron que Ise se tense en su interior.

Asintió con la cabeza pero en el fondo sabía una cosa, esa era una promesa que duda pueda cumplir… Si lo ve necesario, lo hará… por más que lo odien.

* * *

-Con que eso era.- Sona escuchó el relato de Cadance, de que ella y Rean descendían de la misma familia.- Eso explica porque usted y Rean-san tienen el mismo aire.

-Pero no explica su relación con Ise-kun. Es decir, que salga con Twilight no quiere decir que ustedes ya sean hermanos, ni se han casado.- Irina hizo la aclaración, haciendo la nota mental de ser más agresiva para aumentar su relación con Ise, a pesar del riesgo que corre en caer.

-Oh, eso es sencillo… Resulta que nuestro ancestro en común era la hermana de Haou, de ahí el porqué siento esa conexión que va más allá de la sangre.- La mujer miró a Rean quien no dijo nada.- ¿Verdad Nii-san?

El humano sólo suspiro, esta chica si que le gustaba molestarlo de vez en cuando. Las tres mujeres al lado de él miraron a la chica con algo de molestia, ella sólo saco la lengua en señal de burla, hablando de actitud infantiles.

-Oigan, mañana es el festival deportivo.- Las palabras de Ayane hicieron que todos se sorprendan, lo habían olvidado totalmente.

-Con todo lo que ha pasado, me sorprendería si lo hubiéramos recordado.- Las palabras de Fluttershy sacaron una risa al grupo mientras los adultos miraban a los jóvenes.

-Veo que sin duda fue lo mejor, puedo ver que ellas han hecho buenos amigos.- Celestia sabía que su alumna y sus amigas habían creado un fuerte lazo con este grupo.

-No sorprende, después de pasar tanto en tan poco y tiempo con lo que paso con Ise es algo natural.- Luna notó que Shining miraba la puerta de la habitación de Ise.- Agh, deja tus celos de hermano por favor.

-No es eso…- la mirada incrédula de ambas directoras y la risa de Venelana lo hicieron toser.- Casi, lo que estaba pensando es que se ve distinto a como lo recuerdo.

\- Creo que es natural, ha pasado por algo que afectaría a muchos de otro modo y es justo como dijiste Celestia, no se quedó en la ruina como muchos pensamos.- la mujer asintió a las palabras de Venelana.

Todos los adultos asintieron mientras veían como los jóvenes conversaban algo relacionado con el festival escolar que se llevará a cabo mañana. Mientras todo eso pasaba, Rean no pudo evitar pensar en que las cosas no se están haciendo más fáciles sino mucho más difíciles con el paso de los días… Oh bueno, eso solo significa que deben prepararse más.

-¡Oigan tengo una idea!- Pinkie alzó la voz sólo para ser silenciada, estaban en un hospital.- Perdón… En fin, tengo una idea para mañana luego del festival.- Todos la vieron con duda ¿Qué tenía pensado?

* * *

-Así que… ¿No hay nada secundario luego de eso?- Ise estaba al lado de Azazel en la casa de Sirzches con este y su esposa sentados al frente en otro sillón.

Ya era la mañana del día siguiente, tras ver que Ise estaba bien y sólo se iba a quedar en el hospital por unos exámenes, todos se fueron a su casa en el mundo humano… por alguna razón Celestia, Luna, Cadance y Shining fueron con ellos, decían que la isla sobrevivirá un día más sin ellos… Ojalá. De todos modos, el caído tenía en sus manos los exámenes que él le hizo a parte de los médicos. Tenía que ver que no haya pasado nada tras usar ese poder.

-Increíblemente no, tu fuerza vital parece haber evitado sufrir un daño y sigues con tu fuerza vital de siempre.- Azazel sonrió al decir eso, que bueno… no quiere imaginar la cara de todos, en especial de sus dos novias si descubren que perdió años de vida.- En general, tu cuerpo es más resistente que antes pero es como dijiste, perdiste poder sobre la oscuridad.

-¿Tiene que ver con lo que dijo ese ser, Skeith?- Grayfia hizo la pregunta al joven.- ¿en serio el secreto del poder de Haou era que lo hizo parte de su alma para luego sellar a los otros 7 en él? Es una locura… ¿Quién en su sano juicio haría eso?

-Se nota que él no era alguien común, si bien su poder inicio débil logro hacer las hazañas que hizo. Mientras más descubrimos, más preguntas salen.- Sirzches pidió buscar toda la información posible de Haou en los archivos del inframundo, algo debe haber.- Pero eso no explica una cosa. ¿Por qué esos 7 seres seguían sellados dentro de Ise-kun y luego salieron?

-Según Skeith, él es incapaz de salir ya que su ser está ligado al alma de Haou, mi alma. Él no podría por más que quiera, lo que Haou hizo fue muy poderoso pero con el resto fue distinto…. Sólo absorbió trozos de ellos, lo primordial y el resto lo dejo morir… lo que salió de mi era eso, trozos de los 7. Como el núcleo, la base de la esencia y el poder.- Ise contó lo poco que Skeith le contó antes que este se vaya a dormir de nuevo hasta nuevo aviso.- Haou también ha estado callado, pareciera que como Skeith está durmiendo.

-Es sólo una suposición pero parece que ambos no pueden interactuar contigo hasta que te recuperes más, deben tener sus limitaciones.- Azazel dio su teoría mientras Ise no decía más ya que no tenía una respuesta clara.

-Tal vez lo mejor ahora es no forzar nada.- Grayfia decidió cortar ahí la charla que tenían.- ¿Cuáles son las limitaciones en Ise-kun ahora mismo?

-Ehm… ya no puedo añadir la oscuridad a mis ataques, no puedo ver a través de ilusiones y quien sabe que más, hasta ahí es lo que he descubierto.- Ise se rasco la nuca al decir eso.- Eso sólo significa que voy a tener que esforzarme en hacerme más fuerte con lo que le tengo.

-Eso y que no podemos olvidar el factor de los Cosmic Packs.- Sirzches notó que Ise sonrió nervioso.- ¿Aún no sabes la razón del cambio de parecer de Alfa?

-Sólo me dijo que desea ver más de cerca si cumplo con lo que dije en su momento… En verdad ni yo capté lo que quiso decir.- la sincera respuesta saco una ligera risa a los presentes.- Por ahora sólo seguiré con lo mío, prepararme para lo que viene.- Ise sólo suspiro, al menos ya no debe preocuparse por perder la cordura contra Alfa pero según él, el riesgo de entrar a ese modo de nuevo sigue vigente, aún debe mantener el control sobre sus emociones.

-Antes que lo olvide ¿Seguro de querer regresar hoy al mundo humano?- el Maou miraba al castaño quien asintió.

-Es el festival y le prometí a Asia que haríamos la carrera juntos.- Ise se levantó con esfuerzo, se sentía aún algo débil. De salud estaba bien pero su condición física aún no era la ideal, le daban 3 días más como mínimo… Maldición, él ya quiere entrenar para mejorar la forma Alfa Perfecta. Con eso dicho, se fue hacia la salida tras despedirse de los presentes.

-Me cuesta creer que se lo tome con calma.

-No lo hace, puedo verlo en sus ojos. Está asustado pero sabe que temblar del miedo no lo va a ayudar. Debe hacerse más fuerte y para ello debe entrenar.- Azazel contradijo las palabras del Maou.- Aún así, que sólo él tenga el medio para afrontar esas cosas me parece darle un gran peso.

-Si en algo he visto es que no está solo, por más que él lo desee no podrá relegar a sus amigos de luchar a su lado.- Grayfia sonrió al pensar en dos chicas.- Esas dos no se lo permitirán.

-Me alegro que Rias esté feliz, se lo merece pero espero que no hagan nada indebido.- Sirzches estaba feliz por su hermana pero por un lado no deseaba que Ise mancille la pureza de su hermanita aún.- Si lo hace, lo haré polvo…

-Deja tus celos.- Grayfia le dio un cocacho, Azazel rio al ver la escena.- Pero lo mejor será estar alertas, saber si esos 7 aparecerán y…

-La Khaos Brigade, sin duda seguirán siendo un gran problema y más que los que capturamos no tienen más información para decirnos.- Azazel terminó la información, no habían conseguido más.- De todos modos ¿Cómo van las cosas con el castigo a la familia Astaroth?

-Aún se sigue decidiendo pero lo más probable es que pierda sus derechos para presentar un nuevo candidato a Maou cuando pase y muchos de sus privilegios como casa noble.- Sirzches cerró los ojos al decir eso.- Hay cosas peores, Ajuka se lo ha tomado muy bien. Je, es mi amigo de años y aún no capto su forma de pensar.- Grayfia suspiró con una sonrisa al escuchar eso.- Bueno ¿Nos vamos?

-Es buena idea, iré por Milicas para ya irnos y también deseo ver a esa chica Pinkie de la que tu madre me habló, si desea coquetear con mi hijo deberá pasar por mi ojo analítico.- Ambos hombres sudaron frío al ver los ojos de la mujer, madres… no importa la edad o raza, siempre velarán por sus hijos.

* * *

En el mundo humano, en el festival deportivo todo iba bien. Tras lo vivido los últimos días este era un buen modo de relajarse. Las chicas en el salón de Ise estaban de maravilla. Si bien Twilight no participa en ninguna actividad física, ayuda en la enfermería. Irina, Xenovia y Pinkie habían ganado sus respectivas competiciones mientras Ray, Aki y Kaori ahora mismo estaban en la competencia de quitar la banda en la cabeza montados sobre un grupo de tres. Ray iba arriba con Aki, Kaori y Aika ayudando, sobra decir que la caído juro venganza contra la pervertida cuatro ojos por estarle tocando el trasero. Con el resto, Ayane y Rainbow se habían declarado enemigas juradas durante la competencia, iban iguales y debían desempatar. Aj y Rarity participaron en la competencia de tomar el objeto dicho en el papel. Cuando la rubia leyó algo sobre fujoshi no dudó en ir hacia donde estaba Fluttershy, la chica no entendía el porqué vino por ella pero la rubia no tuvo valor de decir nada, no quería recibir la mirada. Rarity al ver que le pedía gato fue por Kuroka, no hubo gran queja ya que todos acordaban que la chica tenía signos de gato y pasaba… ante la alegría de la nekomata que se lo tomó como halago. Rias y Akeno participaron en la de comer pan saltando, hubo más de un pervertido que deseaba tomar una foto.

Koneko compitió en una carrera de obstáculos donde una parte tuvo que pasar a través de un estrecho tubo. Cuando vio que salió fácilmente, fija su mirada en la competencia, todas atrapadas porque sus bustos les impedían avanzar… hablando de sentimientos encontrados. Fay y Ravel al final la tuvieron que animar… se sentía triste y el aura depresiva lo decía todo.

Kiba, Gasper y Saji solo terminaron sus competencias sin mucho problema, aunque tratar de que no confundan a Gasper con una chica le dio a ambos más de una jaqueca. Sona sonrió al ver que todo iba de maravillas, el festival era un éxito.

-Sona, ten.- Tsubaki le dio a la chica una nota.- Es de ella…

-¿Cómo lo…? No importa, ya me rendí a la idea, tal como Ise-kun dijo… te acostumbras.- Sona notó la mirada de Tsubaki, mirada que la puso nerviosa.- ¿Qué?

-Oh nada, sólo pensaba en ¿Cuándo harás tu movimiento?- Las palabras de la chica sonrojaron a la heredera Sitri.- Oh vamos, el pastel que le hiciste fue un intento claro.

-Uno fallido…- Tras tomar clases con Pinkie, entendió que todo lo hacía mal.- Y ya le pedí perdón por lo que hice.- Sona no quería hablar sobre ello, si bien desea acercarse más a él y tiene envidia de Rias y Twilight, debe ser paciente.- ¿Y tú, acaso no ves que Rarity está ganando terreno?

-¿D-D-De qué hablas? Nada de eso está pasando ya que Belle-san no ha hecho nada que…- Sona señaló una dirección para que Tsubaki que Rarity le estaba dando a Kiba una toalla y un refresco.- ¡Nada que yo vaya a permitir! ¡Con permiso!- La chica fue de inmediato hacia dicha dirección, la risa de Sona sacó una mirada curiosa a los que estaban cerca, sin duda se notaba que había cambiado.

-Nunca creí verte disfrutar de la dicha ajena.- Rias apareció al lado de su amiga con Asia y Twilight a su lado.

-Bueno, de algo me debo divertir y sacar venganza de todas las que me debe.- Twilight suspiró al ver que sin duda alguna, Sona era un poco vengativa.- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Yo estoy descansando, ya cumplí mi parte de las competencias.- Rias se cruzó de brazos al decir eso.

-Yo a entregar estos informes, se acabaron los pañuelos.- Twilight sabía que los hombres eran pervertidos pero ver que los pañuelos se acabaron por limpiar hemorragias nasales… patético.- _Con Ise, espero que ese lado suyo sea conmigo.-_ Twilight tuvo una ligera sonrisa nada santa al pensar eso… sacudió la cabeza al ver su pensamiento, debe de dejar esas novelas…

-Yo sólo espero mi turno, aunque Ise-san aún no llega.- Asia bajo la cabeza al ver que su pareja para la competencia no había llegado.

-Ya vendrá Asia, ya lo conoces… llega siempre en el momento justo. Además que debemos tener todo listo para más tarde.- Rias notó que su madre estaba grabando todo desde las gradas mientras mantenía a unas mujeres lejos de Rean, ahora sabe de dónde sacó lo celosa.- Oh bueno, Pinkie sabe hacer las cosas en grande.

-¿Segura de que todo estará listo para cuando lleguemos? Me parece imposible.

-Sona, Pinkie desafía la lógica más de una vez.- Twilight sabía que su loca amiga no iba a medias. Cuando vio a su hermano y Cadance también ahí, en serio no puede creer que hayan venido, al menos Celestia y Luna están en casa de Ise, según ellas para preparar todo con ayuda de Rossweise y darle ánimos, parece que la pobre sigue un poco deprimida tras saber que Odín estuvo aquí y la volvió a dejar.

-¡Hey!- el grito de una voz conocida hizo que las 4 volteen para luego sonreír.- Al fin llego…

-Llegas tarde Ise.- Twilight se cruzó de brazos, ella siempre con su tema de la puntualidad. Sonrió luego de ver la cara de culpa de su novio.- Esta vez te lo paso.

-Sólo si ganas, tu competencia y la de Asia es la que sigue.- Rias le dio un empujoncito con un ligero pellizco.- Ve y gana.

-Ay, bien… Vamos Asia.- la rubia asintió a las palabras de Ise. Y fueron a prepararse para la competencia.

-El pellizco no era necesario…- Twilight miró molesta a Rias quien le sacó la lengua mientras Sona pensaba en sus planes de avance, mejor empieza lo más pronto posible.

Al final, la competencia de Asia e Ise terminó en la victoria de ambos. Si bien ambos estaban felices, Ise se le veía cansado. Cuando él le pidió que calme el dolor con su Sacred Gear, ambos fueron a la parte trasera del gimnasio donde la rubia uso su poder en el pecho del joven quien parecía sin aire.

-Gracias Asia, lo necesitaba.- Ise maldecía su estado, era natural tras lo que vivió.

-No hay de que Ise-san.- Asia pasó a ver al castaño quien tomó aire y dio un largo suspiro.- En cambio, yo soy quien debe agradecerte.

-¿Eh?- Ise no entendió lo que quería decir.

-Cuando paso lo de mi expulsión de la Iglesia, Raynare Onee-sama fue quien me salvo e impidió que Diadora lograra su objetivo pero ella dice que fue gracias a ti que ella no se perdió en una promesa falsa de poder.

-Oh sí… esa vez…- Ise no recordaba con buen ojo esa vez, ahora que sabe que Skeith influyó un poco en él esa vez es raro…

-Ise-san, sé que has pasado mucho y piensas muy poco de ti mismo. Antepones al resto sobre ti, si bien es algo noble y que muchos admiran. Por favor piensa en ti también.- Asia tocó el pecho del joven con su mano derecha.- Si no lo haces por ti, hazlo por nosotros. Muchos estarán tristes si te pasa algo, Rias Onee-sama, Twilight-san… yo.- Ise no pudo decir nada ante la mirada de la chica, la mirada que tenía haría sucumbir a cualquiera y él no era la excepción a la regla.

-Lo haré, no deseo verlas tristes.- Ise acarició la cabeza de la chica para luego apoyarse en la pared y luego sentarse.- Sabes, ya que acabe la única actividad que debía hacer en el festival me quedaré aquí, tú ve con el resto.

-¿Seguro? de seguro vendrán a buscarte.- Ise le quitó importancia con la mano.- De acuerdo, le diré a todos que deseas descansar un poco.- Ise agradecía la compresión de ella.- No sin antes…- Asia tragó saliva e hizo uso de todo el valor en ella.

Ante la sorpresa del castaño, la rubia le dio un beso en los labios. Un beso puro como ella pero que demostraba lo que quería transmitir, agradecimiento y amor. Cuando se acabó, Ise no supo cómo reaccionar… ¿Acaso ella?

-Sé que tus prioridades son Rias Onee-sama y Twilight-san. No te pido que lo consideres ahora pero si más adelante. Espero que un día me veas del mismo modo que yo lo hago.- Asia sonrió una vez más antes de levantarse, con esa acción ella dijo mucho… un día… un día se lo dirá, cuando se sienta más fuerte.

Hecho eso, la chica se fue dejando a un Ise aún muy impactado. Parpadeo varias veces para luego volver en sí, miró la dirección donde Asia se fue para luego apoyar su cabeza en la pared y cerrar los ojos.

[Tú si que sabes meterte en situaciones así compañero]- Ise rio ante el comentario de Ddraig, oír al dragón bostezar le contagió el sueño. Se preparó para dormir un poco no sin antes…

-Tal vez un día Asia… un día.- Decidió dormir un poco, estaba cansado.

* * *

-Ise, despierta.- Una voz lo saco de bien cómodo sueño, abrió los ojos con pesar.- Al fin.

-Maestro… ¿Qué…?- Se sobo los ojos, estaba aún con sueño. Va a tener que dormir más estos días.- ¿Ya es hora de irse?

-El Festival acabó hace una hora, me quedé a hablar con Azazel quien vino al final mientras te esperaba pero no llegabas, vine a verte ya que Asia nos dijo dónde estabas y bueno… No puedo creer que en verdad te hayas dormido.

-Estaba cansado, mi cuerpo aún está algo tenso… Logré disimular todo para la competencia pero aún no estoy al 100%.- Ise se levantó mientras se sobaba el hombro.- Maestro… yo quiero pedirle perdón.

-¿Perdón, por qué?- Rean se daba una idea de que hablaba pero quería oírlo de él.

-Por lo que pasó ahí, cuando dije todas esas cosas y como actúe, caí presa del gran poder que tenía y… casi algo de lo que me arrepentiría siempre. A usted, Rias, Twilight… a todos, lamento lo que hice.

[Creo que yo también debo pedir perdón, deje que la ira cegara mi juicio y vuelva a ser el Sekiryuutei de la Dominación… ese que no trajo ningún bien]- Incluso Ddraig estaba pidiendo perdón, vaya…

Rean negó con la cabeza y acarició la cabeza de su alumno, en verdad no había mucho que perdonar. Él también sufrió una vez lo de Ise, cuando recién adquirió sus poderes… en verdad no está de humor para recordar esos días pero sabe que ahora Ise se hará más fuerte, no cabe duda de ello y si se descarrila, aquí estarán ellos para enderezar su camino. Ise no dijo nada, con el gesto le bastó para ver que su maestro lo había perdonado.

-Lo mejor es ir a casa, todos ya te deben estar esperando.- Ise asintió.- Y no te apresures, toma el camino con calma.

-Claro.- Ise lo haría de todos modos, no había ninguna prisa.

Varios minutos luego, Ise y Rean ya habían llegado a casa, el joven sólo quería acostar la cabeza en la almohada y dormir. Estaba más muerto que vivo, cuando abrió la puerta….

-¡SORPRESA!

-¡Aaahh!- Ise pegó el grito al cielo, Ddraig despertó de su siesta y ambos pasaron a ver al gran grupo que tenían en frente.

Sus amigos tenían una expresión de victoria, verlo sorprendido era un lujo aunque el cansancio pesaba también. No sólo ellos, Celestia, Luna, Cadance y Shining también estaban ahí. Sirzches, Azazel, Penemue, Grayfia, Milicas y Serafall también… ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

-Una fiesta para ti y Ddra-chan.- Pinkie apareció de la nada con un sombrero gracioso en su cabeza para luego poner uno en la cabeza de Ise.- Es para subirles el ánimo, celebrar su recuperación, que salvamos a Asia y también que salieron del hospital. ¡Una cuatrifiesta!

-Estoy segura que esa palabra no existe.- Momo habló sin mucho que decir.

-Oh senpai, relájese.- Nimura siempre encontraba las locuras de Pinkie muy divertidas.

El resto del séquito de Sona también estaba presente, todos con gorros de fiesta, unos más graciosos que otros pero la idea es la misma.

Ise y Ddraig no creyeron lo que veían, es verdad que Pinkie hizo una fiesta antes para ellos pero fue pequeña pero esta era.

-¡Vamos Ise, no pongas esa cara de sorprendido!- Serafall tenía en sus manos unos discos.- ¡Aún me debes mi promesa!

-¡Ise Onii-chan!- Milicas fue hacia el joven quien se sorprendió al ver que el niño estaba aquí.- ¡Qué bien que estás bien!

-No olvidemos a Ddraig, sin él el idiota no estaría aquí.

-Muy cierto Aj, muy cierto…- Raynare asintió a las palabras de la rubia.- ¡Vamos Ddraig, sabemos que no eres mudo!

Todos asintieron y empezaron a vitorear que el Dragón Celestial diga algo. Este también estaba sin habla. Ambos vieron como tanta gente estaba ahí, por ellos… Celebrando que estaban bien y con ellos… sabían que era así, que ellos eran la familia que tanto esperaron pero verlo y que lo demuestren es…

-Ise-kun…- Cadance sonrió al ver lo pasaba, mientras otros se sorprendieron, otros sonrieron al ver lo que pasaba.

Ise trató de ocultar las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos bajando lo más que podía del gorro a su cara, Ddraig sólo estaba en silencio, agradecido por ver que esta vez no sólo ganó un amigo, sino varios.

Rias y Twilight se acercaron al Sekiryuutei quien trataba de secarse las lágrimas como podía. Cuando estuvieron cerca a él, ambas solo dijeron…

-Okaerinasai Ise, Ddraig.- Esas simples palabras bastaron para que ambos miren a todos.

-Tadaima./[Tadaima]

Sin duda, atrás quedaron las dudas, miedo habrá pero saben que para seguir adelante, deben seguir luchando… No importa lo difícil que sea el camino.

Por primera vez en años, el Sekiryuutei se sintió en casa al fin.

* * *

-Así que murió.- Cao Cao estaba al frente de un grupo de guerreros que entrenaban sus habilidades, todos humanos.- Creí que uno de los nuestros lo sacaría de ahí si…

-El Sekiryuutei lo halló entre los escombros, uso una técnica que acabó con Shalba luego de ello.-Sigfrido si bien antes no tenía miedo de Ise, ahora era otra historia por lo que sintió esa vez.- Se hace más fuerte a pasos agigantados, no debemos confiarnos Cao Cao.

-¿Crees que lo hago? Se de primera mano su capacidad Fausto pero ahora veo que debo perfeccionar mi técnica y mi Balance Breaker para enfrentarlo… será divertido.

-Como quieras.- Sigfrido sabía que Cao Cao tenía una deuda con el Sekiryuutei.- Por cierto, olvidaba que Jeaen y Hércules están viniendo para acá con alguien que desea hablar contigo.

-¿Así, quién?- Cao Cao se mostraba sorprendido por lo que escuchó.

-Una chica, según dijeron es hábil y viene de una isla oculta que enseña magia, al parecer desea hablar un tema contigo… no me fio, puede que sea una trampa.- Cao Cao negó con la cabeza.

-Déjalo, si es así ya nos encargamos de ella y ya pero de lo contrario, puede ser útil.- el humano se dio media vuelta no sin antes…- Seme sincero ¿Crees que la muerte de Shalba afecte en algo los planes del "Profesor"?

-La verdad lo dudo, ese hombre es extremadamente astuto y si bien gracias a él hemos logrado ciertos avances… No olvidemos que está loco y no es de fiar.

-Lo sé, sólo quería saber tu opinión.- Cao Cao se retiró a entrenar, el tampoco se fía de ese anciano… a fin de cuentas, los humanos son criaturas traicioneras.

* * *

-Creí que lo traerías vivo…- Un hombre anciano, que estaba sentado frente a una gran computadora, introduciendo unos datos de su más reciente investigación y adquisición, sonaba más que decepcionado.

-Lo lamento Profesor…- Un encapuchado sonaba más que neutral.- Te sorprendería ver lo que pasó, el poder del Sekiryuutei fue fuera de lo conocido… Una forma que superó a la Juggernaut Drive fue lo que acabó con Shalba.

-Oooh, eso demuestra que mis predicciones son correctas… Los Dragones Celestiales de esta era evolucionan de una manera única. En unos meses no dudo que ambos serán fijados como… amenazas para los planes de la organización.

-No sólo eso… Lo que salió del Sekiryuutei…

-Deja… que eso sea asunto de ellos. Esas luces no son nuestro problema…- termino de introducir los datos a la computadora.- ¿Sobrevivió algo?

-El brazo…- el encapuchado mostró el brazo y lo puso en el suelo.- ¿Para qué deseas esto…?

-Oh, cosas mías… No sabes los beneficios que puedes sacar de la sangre de un Maou o un descendiente directo de uno… Creo que tú lo sabes mejor que yo.- El encapuchado no dijo nada.- Jejeje, es gracioso ver… como surgen las cosas.

-¿Es conveniente que te involucres en las actividades de…. Cao Cao?

-Jajajaja, el mocoso aún es útil… Su ambición lo está nublando, no sólo porque que está actuando como los seres que él mismo desea destruir hasta el punto que la manipulación ya es un arte para él… Sino que sus deseos de ver el límite del potencial humano, lo hacen a la vez muy peligroso pero muy ingenuo… Dale algo que llame su atención e irá tras él como un perro.- El hombre rio tras examinar el brazo de Shalba.- Que haga lo que quiera, que juegue un poco más al héroe… Ser descendiente de uno, no te vuelve uno.

-¿Qué es uno para ti…?

-Sonara muy humano, normal ya que lo soy… Pero un héroe es alguien que logra hazañas más allá de lo imaginable, no por codicia o ambición… sino porque siente que es lo correcto, no le importa incluso sacrificar su vida para ello… El mocoso Cao Cao puede descender de uno pero no lo es, ya viste como es.

-Jejeje, muy cierto… Más parece un niño…

-Pero… Últimamente siento que un héroe nacerá o ya nació… Si lo que me dices del Sekiryuutei es cierto, entonces debo actuar más pronto de lo que pensé…- el encapuchado asintió y empezó a retirarse.- ¿Aún te interesa el color rojo? ¿Por ello analizas tanto al Sekiryuutei, por envidia?

-A ella le gusta el rojo…- el tipo se retiro dejando al humano en su lugar, este sonrió ya que según sus predicciones… el rojo ya marco algo…

-Los héroes no son peligrosos por sus hazañas… lo son porque dichas hazañas inspiran a otros… ¿Qué harás Sekiryuutei? ¿Qué harás cuando llegue el día en que debas dar tu vida… Lo harás? Porque de ser así, demuestras mi punto… y mi predicción.- Optó por poner el brazo de Shalba en un contenedor y empezar con su investigación… aún tiene unos meses.

* * *

-¿Cómo está todo?- Loki estaba parado sobre una especie de plataforma con unos tipos arrodillados atrás de él.

-Todo casi listo mi Lord, sólo un poco y pondremos el plan en acción.- Uno de los que estaban de rodillas habló con firmeza.- Sin ser ofensivo ¿Seguro de esto mi lord?

-Por supuesto mi fiel guerrero, por esto es que he esperado y los he preparado.- Un gruñido cerca a Loki hizo que los presentes se alarmen un poco.- Calma hijo mío, pronto tendrás tu premio… tu, el único de mis hijos que sigue a mi lado y me es leal… también el único que me sirve.- Loki miró la esfera de masa negativa que estaba cerca a él, encerrada en un contenedor de cristal.- Aunque Discord no lo hizo mal… en cierto modo.

Loki miró el cielo del lugar donde estaban, era hora de iniciar el Ragnarok pero para eso, debe eliminar a su padre y sabe que eso no será fácil… hacerlo sería una hazaña increíble pero tiene otros medios… otros útiles medios.

Sin que nadie lo note, un orbe azul miraba todo a lo lejos. Parecía analizar a todos para luego posar su vista en Loki.

 _ **-Tanta tristeza contenida pero un gran odio… no eres lo que necesito pero siento que quedarme aquí me traerá tarde o temprano lo que necesito, a quien necesito.-**_ el orbe se alejó de ahí para luego esconderse en una zona oscura.- _**Ya verás Skeith, verás lo equivocado que estás… Si tú no tuviste el valor de traer destrucción a este mundo, yo lo haré… Este mundo lleno de tristezas y dolor debe desaparecer.**_

La cortina de una gran batalla se estaba levantando.

 **ARCO VI**

 **FIN**

* * *

Insertar canción: Diver – NICO Touches the Wall (Tv edit.)

Al inicio de la canción, vemos a un solitario Hyoudou Issei que se encuentra en el salón del corazón, pero repentinamente desaparece por completo y el castaño se adentra a una especie de mar mientras comienza a hundirse en el agua que parece profunda.

Ano suihei sen ga toozakatte yuku

(Ese horizonte que lentamente se mueve a lo lejos)

Mientras las letras de la canción son entonadas, Issei sigue de cara al cielo hundiéndose rápidamente teniendo puesto el uniforme de la Academia Kuoh de invierno, pero muestra parte de su camisa roja un tanto destrozada revelando unas cicatrices de todas sus batallas y entrenamientos previos mediante que el castaño continua yéndose hacia lo más profundo de ese mar.

Ao sugita sora ni wa ashita sura ega kenakute

(Ni siquiera ese cielo azul y brillante dibuja un mañana)

Siguiendo hundiéndose, en la escena se empieza a aparecer una especie de algas grises que seguían su camino, pero repentinamente se cambia la escena a un plano blanco y negro revelándose unos enemigos que previamente Issei encaró.

Iki mo dekinai kurai yodon da hito no mure

(Ni siquiera puedo respirar entre la multitud de gente estancada)

Entre ellos se encuentran Cao Cao en un plano diferente con su True Longinus, luego Yalabadoth mientras que Issei seguía hundiéndose, repentinamente a cara opuesta del castaño se nota Vali Lucifer que estaba de cara al suelo, pero su cuerpo estaba en un puesto distinto al de Issei.

Boku wa itsu kara koko ni mogurikonda n da?

(¿Desde cuándo he estado en este lugar?)

Y vemos que abriendo más la escena se nota a Rahab quien estaba un tanto cerca de Cao Cao mientras que se nota a Vali que lentamente se cambia de forma a una especie de ser oscuro mientras se emana una especie de aura en su brazo derecho mientras ataca a Issei revelando que fuera Diodora Astaroth quien le diera ese golpe de gracia.

Kanashimi nante hakidashite mae dake mitereba iin dakke

(Será mejor mirar hacia adelante y poder dejar esa tristeza atrás)

Mediante que Issei siente el ataque de Diodora, el castaño se desespera y suelta una gran bocanada de aire que tenía y comienza a desesperarse para ver que lo que se encuentra a su entorno se envuelve en una especie de un rojo sangre, pero tres manos negras gigantes revelándose como los Cosmic Packs ya iban a tomar al quien los porta para hundirlo más.

Sore ja totemo matomo de irarenai

(Aunque supongo que no tendré la iniciativa)

Y tres luces en esas manos gigantes oscuras comienzan a hundir a Issei aún más profundo sin poder salir de esta situación resignándose a la culpa y perder antes los Cosmic Packs mientras ve que la imagen de sus padres se distancian flotando en el agua pero en el rostro mostraban tristeza.

Subete wo boku ga teki ni mawashite mo hikari wo kasuka ni kanjiterun da

(Aunque pueda dar todo a mis enemigos, puedo sentir una pequeña luz)

Pero se detiene al sentir primero tres manos en su espalda, que son Rias, Asia y Twilight, luego otra que es de su maestro Rean, para que luego más manos le ayuden a empujar, revelando a todos los amigos y conocidos de Issei, parte del sequito de Rias, el de Sona y también varios personajes de altos cargos entre las fracciones incluidas las amigas y diversos conocidos de Twilight.

Soko made yuke sou nara

(Si es posible que vaya tan lejos)

Y entre todos ayudan a Issei quien se encontraba inconsciente en ese momento a salir velozmente desde el agua un tanto profunda en donde se encontraba y se encontraba cerca de las luces del sol que se reflejan desde el cielo se notaban con más fuerza con el punto de vista del castaño.

Iki wo shitakute koko wa kurushikute

(Solo quiero respirar, es muy doloroso aquí estar)

Ya cambiando la escena, vemos a Issei que sale disparado del mar en donde se hundía mientras que daba muchas vueltas en el aire teniendo los ojos cerrados sin saber en dónde había salido se muestra una especie de torbellino que rápidamente se estaba cerrando.

Yami wo miageru dake no boku ja ukabu houhou mo nai DAIBAA

(He estado viendo la oscuridad, como si fuera un buzo sin poder flotar)

Ya abriendo los ojos, da una vuelta rápida en el aire para ver a la distancia que en lugar que se encontraba sin algún movimiento raro y se nota a una persona que se hundía lentamente.

Iki o shite mite

(Tan sólo quiero respirar)

Y esa persona resulta ser él mismo quien estaba con los ojos cerrados pero en su rostro se mostraba una sonrisa pero poco a poco se muestra que se cambia a otra persona quien porta una armadura entre colores negro y rojo, ahora la cámara muestra que el Boosted Gear lo activo el castaño mientras que se muestra en un perfil izquierdo del Sekiryuutei una mirada de determinación al ver como su enemigo se culmina de hundir en el agua finalmente hasta su rostro quien revelándose finalmente como Skeith.

Tada no shiawase ni kidzuitara mou nido to oborenai yo

(Si sólo pueda sentir un poco de esa felicidad, entonces nunca más volveré a hundirme)

Y dentro del agua, Skeith muestra sus tres ojos mientras prepara su guadaña haciendo que Issei tome una velocidad mayor en su caída y suelte un grito de batalla mientras que el Boosted Gear brilla con el aura del dragón más las tres auras de los Cosmic Packs y pareciera dar una especie de golpe hacia su enemigo y adentrándose al mar, diversas burbujas de aires se muestra mientras que un gran destello de luz hace que la pantalla se vuelva en blanco haciendo aparecer el logo de la serie culminando la canción.

* * *

 **Muy bien chicas, hemos llegado al fin tal vez a un punto que muchos abandonan... Pero ese no es nuestro caso, seguiremos hasta el final.**

 **Todas: ¡SI!**

 **Contra viento y marea.**

 **Todas: ¡SI!**

 **Incluso si debemos madrugar**

 **...Si**

 **Incluso si...**

 **Twilight: ¡Basta, ya entendimos... tus intentos de drama son patéticos!**

 **Rainbow: ¡SI! Deja eso a Rarity...**

 **Rarity: Así... ¡Oye!**

 **Pinkie: ¡Oh, antes de irnos... nuestro avance del siguiente arco!**

 **AJ: ¿Lo harás...? Pensé que...**

 **Nah, ya me lo han pedido... y no veo nada de malo en hacerlo...**

 **Fluttershy: Oh que bien... al menos no se dirá mucho ¿Verdad?**

 **Para nada... Bueno amigos, con esto hemos acabado un arco más de este fic... Hora de ir a enfrentar un posible Ragnarok ¡Nos vemos!**

* * *

 **Adelanto:**

 **Unas semanas luego del incidente pone a todos a un merecido descanso pero una nueva amenaza no solo actual sino del pasado surge, poniendo a prueba la voluntad y entrenamientos de todos... así como el corazón de cierta persona... Una amenaza de un Dios Nordico, un espejismo que ha optado por hacerse presente...**

 **-¿Quién dice que el mundo no está ya en decadencia? Sí, no lo han pensado… Natural ya que no saben lo que otros padecen, sólo ven lo que quieren.- ¿?**

- **Si bien normalmente no me meto es estos asuntos, estoy de acuerdo con que "Padre" está yendo muy lejos con este plan...- Rey Dragón,** **Midgardsormr.**

 **-Sólo lamento que mi estupidez los meta en esto… que fuera mi estupidez lo que dio a luz al Loki de ahora…- Dios Nordico en Jefe, Odín.**

 ** _-Primero debo de lograr conseguir un huésped, luego acostumbrarme al cuerpo y luego ver que hacer en este nuevo mundo….-_** **Innis,** " **Mirage of Deceit"**

 **-Un mundo donde uno pueda crear su propio lugar por lo que hace y no lo que es…. ¡Ese es mi sueño!- Sairaorg Bael, Lion King.**

 **-Hay un sueño que deseo cumplir, uno que en verdad deseo…- Genshiro Saji, Prison Dragon.**

 **-Valerie...de seguro tú y Fluttershy-san se hubieran llevado bien…- Gasper Vladi, Beast of Balor.**

 **-¡Todo es falso… Nada de lo que vemos existe en realidad… Por eso… Por eso todo debe desaparecer!- Akeno Himejima, Segunda Fase de la Nueva Onda.**

 ** _-Se consigue la respuesta que buscas con la experiencia y el vivir…- Gamma, una de las Cosmic Packs._**

 **-Así como deseo luchar para forjar mi camino para ver la luz a pesar que mi vida entera haya estado en la oscuridad.- Vali Lucifer, Hakuryuukou Trascendental.**

 **-Obvio que tengo un límite en el tiempo que puedo liberar el sello para usar esos "Cheats" por llamarlos así.- Yuuto Kiba, Knight of Darkness.**

 **-Este mundo… es tan patético… no sólo por las ideas tontas de los humanos que siguen con sus guerras, sino por la de los demás seres sobrenaturales que han hecho que todo se estanque, si bien ahora desean cambiar eso… ya es tarde…- Dios Nordico del Engaño, Loki.**

 **-No vamos a dejar el mundo sea destruido porque te aburriste de este y que ya no tienes fe en él.- Hyoudo Issei, Sekiryuutei Supremo, nuevo "Terror of Death" y Primera Fase de la Nueva Onda.**

 **Hora de que se luche contra una nueva amenaza... contra "The Deceit of Ragnarok".**

 **-Le prometí a Elohim no matar a otro Dios, eso era malo para el balance del mundo pero…- Rey Supremo y previo** **"Terror of Death", Haou.**


	80. Charlas Diarias

**He de admitir que es la hora de lograr hacer un arco que muchos esperan o al que muchos no llegan.**

 **Twilght: ¿Ragnarok? Veamos como lo haces.**

 **Bien dicho mi querida Twilight, ahora a los que me piden mi opinión sobre DxD Hero... Siento que estaba bien que hayan hecho un cambio al final de la temporada pasada dado que lo pegaron más al cannon. Eso sí, creo que va bien como va hasta donde hemos visto y me encantan los diseños del Triaina, solo queda ver el True Queen y estaré satisfecho.**

 **Ahora, dado que estamos contra el tiempo, yo en este caso, iremos directo con el capítulo. Ya que ya muchos lo esperan, yo incluido.**

 **Vamos a por el cap.**

* * *

 **Sekiryuutei Supremo**

 **Arco 7: Deceit of Ragnarok**

 **Capítulo 7: Charlas Diarias**

* * *

Insertar canción: Realize – Nami Tamaki (Tv edit.)

Tadoritsuku basho sae mo wakaranai

(Sin saber a cuál lugar dónde llegaré)

Al iniciar la canción, vemos dos siluetas de dos chicos que son de Hyoudou Issei y Vali Lucifer y detrás de ellos mientras caminan tomando una mirada fija hacia la cámara, se muestran diversas personas vinculadas a los portadores de los dragones celestiales, con diversos sentimientos, amistad (como los diversos chicos con algunas chicas y Rean) y romance (en especial las chicas que tienen sentimientos por ambos).

Todoku to shinjite ima omoi wo hashira seruyo

(Creyendo que ahí estaré, y ahora mis sentimientos comienzan a acelerar)

Cambiando un plano de un risco que se nota que va amaneciendo, vemos ahora a Issei que se encuentra viendo el horizonte desde donde se encuentra y da un salto caer al vacío mientras que una gran cantidad de aura roja rodea al Sekiryuutei que activa su armadura del Balance Breaker mientras va al cielo y ya habiendo activado ese poder hace una pose heroica a la cámara en el aire detrás del sol mediante que se aparece el título de la historia por unos instantes y que un destello de luz desaparece.

Katachi kaete yuku kokoro mo kono machi mo

(Las formas siempre están cambiando, al igual que este corazón y esta cuidad)

Y en un salón especial que hay una serie de luces que hacen alusión a que es un circulo, vemos a Issei que mantiene una mirada seria mientras que las luces ven como los diversos recuerdos del castaño están rodeándolo, aparece Rean tomando el hombro para prepararlo para su entrenamiento, pero el lugar cambia a un dojo dentro de su casa pero Rias y Twilight aparecen tomando los brazos del castaño mediante que el resto de las chicas tratan de arrebatárselo, pero un tanto lejos se encuentra Akeno con una mirada triste.

Dakedo kienai negai ga aru

(Pero hay un deseo pero nunca desaparecerá)

Y con ella, pone una mano en su rostro como si ocultara su llano mediante que en su espalda salen un par de alas, pero una es de un demonio y delante de esa ala se encuentra un reflejo su fallecida madre, Shuri y una de un ángel caído siendo Baraquiel y ambos padres de esa chica toman sus hombros en señal de aliento, aun con ello tiene una mirada perdida pensando algo si hubiera cambiado ese doloroso momento y la escena cambia mediante diversos destellos de luces.

Chigau yume wo mite onaji sora nagameta

(Viendo un sueño distinto, mirando el mismo cielo)

Y ahora vemos a Vali Lucifer que se encuentra caminando con su grupo pero se detienen momentáneamente para descansar y Teepo comienza a jalar la manga de su camisa para jugar con él mediante que Merlina y Esdeath comienzan a hablar sus cosas, Arthur aprovecha para practicar con su espada y Bikou se distrae viendo el paisaje.

Ano hi chikatta "Makenai koto"

(Ese día que jure que "no perderé")

Mientras sigue mirando el cielo, Vali aprieta su puño al saber que su amigo y rival de alguna manera se ha vuelto más fuerte y que no quería estar detrás de él para tener su lucha de desempate, pero una especie de flamas de aura aparecen para luego ver que dando la espalda a la cámara, él e Issei, quien está al lado izquierdo del peli platino se encuentran juntos encarando a alguien.

Zutto futari kono te tsunagezu ni

(Siempre nuestras manos se han unido)

Ahora vemos a los dos portadores de los dragones celestiales que tienen en una mirada decidida a luchar ante quien se encuentran encarando y detrás de ellos, vemos a Rias, Twilight, Akeno y Asia quienes están más cerca de Issei y a Esdeath y Merlina que están a la par hacia Vali.

Umarete kita imi wo sagashiteta

(Al igual que buscamos la razón sobre que existimos)

Y ven que Loki en un cielo morado en lo alto de un risco preparando el Ragnarok para su idea, pero cambiando de nuevo hacia los dos dragones, Issei le muestra su puño izquierdo hacia Vali que choca con su puño derecho y luego de que choquen sus puños en señal de amistad, ellos van corriendo mediante que les rodean auras de los colores de sus dragones para activar las armaduras de su respectivo Balance Breaker.

Tadoritsuku basho sae mo wakaranai

(Sin saber a cuál lugar dónde llegaré)

Ahora estando en un campo de batalla, vemos a diversos lacayos de Loki que van hacia los dos portadores de los dragones celestiales, pero diversos miembros de los dos grupos de ambos los atacan y un disparo de magia pura van hacia ellos pero es cancelado con un escudo especial por parte de Twilight y sus amigas mediante que los dos guerreros van volando hacia el dios nórdico del engaño.

Todoku to shinjite ima omoi wo hashira seruyo

(Creyendo que ahí estaré, y ahora mis sentimientos comienzan a acelerar)

Y en su vuelo, Vali elimina a diversos enemigos enviados por Loki mediante que Issei va velozmente hacia el enemigo quien desesperado manda otros que estaban a su mando pero de otra dimensión se aparecen para derrotar al Sekiryuutei.

Ayamachi mo setsunasa mo koeru toki

(Cuando llegue el momento de que supere mis errores y mi dolor)

Sin perder un instante al notar eso, Issei elimina a cada enemigo con cada una de las armaduras de los Cosmic Packs y cuando se aparece Vali ya habiendo superado sus adversarios hacen dos disparos de poder hacia Loki que ve que ese ataque aumenta de poder a cada momento mientras hace un orbe mágico que va hacia dicha movida de los portadores de los dragones celestiales.

Negai ga hikari dakishimeru mirai wo yobisamashite

(Los deseos serán abrazados por la luz, y despertarán el futuro)

Cuando esos ataques chocan, un enorme destello de luz seguido por una gran explosión se muestra para que luego se muestren Issei y Vali viendo hacia la cámara que estaba un tanto arriba de ellos para que después cambien sus miradas para que sus grupos se encuentren detrás de ellos esperándolos. Ya con ello, los chicos van hacia sus grupos mediante que dan la espalda a la cámara mediante que los ven y se congela la imagen cuando se acabe la música de fondo.

* * *

Era de noche en el mundo humano, ya unas pocas semanas habían pasado desde el incidente de Diadora y Shalba. La situación en casa era como siempre, aunque todos habían notado un ligero cambio en la actitud de Ise. Se le veía más determinado a hacerse más fuerte pero no descuidaba a sus amigos. El Sekiryuutei había madurado mucho en sólo un mes y eso era algo que todos agradecían. Pero en una de las habitaciones, cierta chica no lograba tener un sueño calmado.

Akeno Himejima estaba en su cama, tratando de dormir pero los quejidos en sueño indicaban que tenía un mal sueño o una pesadilla. El sudor que recorría su frente daba a denotar que no lograba alejar o terminar la pesadilla. Pesadilla que era cada vez más fuerte, pesadilla que era un recuerdo que desea olvidar.

-No… Aléjense…- la chica se movía en la cama, como buscando un refugio.- No me lastimen… No la lastimen…- Unas lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos, sabía lo que venía pero eso no lo hacía menos doloroso.- No, por favor no… Mamá…- Cuando vio esa parte del recuerdo, despertó.- ¡MAMÁ!

Akeno despertó abruptamente, sudaba a mares mientras su yukata blanco para dormir estaba empapado. Se llevó las manos a la cara para dejar salir unas lágrimas y unos sollozos para que nadie los oiga. La pesadilla se había vuelto muy recurrente estos días, desde lo que paso con Ise, donde casi muere, esa parte de su memoria le ha hecho recordar esa imagen una y otra vez, como indicando que todo lo que ama, morirá. Negó con la cabeza y tras sentarse en su cama, se levantó luego de acomodarse lo que lleva puesto, tal vez le encanta que Ise vea sus pechos pero ahora no era la hora. Y más si son las 3 de la mañana… Suspiró al ver eso y se dirigió a la puerta para salir de ahí…

Cuando lo hizo, miró el corredor. Las distintas puertas de las habitaciones de todos, aunque algunos están en los pisos de arriba en su mayoría. A paso lento fue a la puerta de la habitación de Ise para luego abrir la puerta con cuidado. Ya sabía lo que había ahí, Ise dormía plácidamente, como nunca lo había hecho y al lado de él, Rias y Twilight lo abrazaban. Sonrió al recordar la mañana luego de la noche en que dijo que ya no tenía problemas de dormir solo… Ambas novias pusieron cara de horror al ver que ya no podrían dormir a su lado… pero siempre puedes contar con los ojos de cachorro para ayudarte. Ise aceptó más por pena que por otra cosa.

Suspiro al ver a esas dos, se veían tan felices. Ojalá ella pudiera estar ahí pero no era así. Se sentía sucia, su sangre, su mente… todo en ella lo sentía mal. Quería estar con Ise, que él la ame como lo hace con esas dos. Tuvo la tentación de acostarse ahí sin importar que Rias y Twilight se enfurezcan con ella… Valdría la pena… Sólo un poco de cariño y…

-No… No puedo, no como estoy.- Akeno sabía que se estaba desesperando, su mente y corazón en busca de un medio para protegerse pero no así.- No quiero que las cosas sean así… no así.- Se dio media vuelta para luego ir a la puerta, dio un último vistazo para luego irse cerrando la puerta tras suyo.

-¿Lo viste verdad?- La voz de Twilight fue lo primero que se escuchó.- ¿Sabes que le pasa?

-Me doy una idea.- Rias abrió los ojos al igual que su amiga.- Lo bueno es que Ise sigue dormido.

-No lo culpo, no ha tenido un buen sueño en semanas. Se está recuperando…- Twilight se acomodó el camisón que llevaba puesto.- ¿Qué harás? Akeno-san debe seguir despierta.

-Iré a hablar con ella, de seguro está en la cocina.- Rias se levantó luego de ponerse una bata que cubra el camisón transparente que lleva.- Más te vale que no hagas nada indebido.

-Despreocúpate, Ise está plácidamente dormido y no lo despertare de ningún modo.- Twilight también se levantó.- De hecho, creo que haré algo por mientras.- Rias la vio curiosa…- Ve, habla con Akeno-san.

-Claro, vuelvo en unos minutos.- Rias salió de la habitación mientras Twilight se sentaba en la silla frente al escritorio y sacaba un libro de apuntes con las fotos de los textos.

-Veamos si logro terminar hoy.

* * *

Akeno estaba frente al refrigerador, debía beber algo. Cuando lo abrió, poso su vista en las latas que había. Cuando vio las de cerveza, estuvo muy tentada de tomar una… Es menor de edad y nunca ha bebido pero… Si bien su mano estuvo a un paso de tomar dicha lata, rápidamente cambió y tomo la de Coca Cola que había… habían muchas, nadie lo notará. La abrió y dio un par de sorbos… sintió como su garganta dejaba el fastidio de estar seca… cerró el refrigerador y se sentó en la silla del comedor. No podía dormir…Se sentía cansada pero no tenía sueño. Dio otro sorbo y apoyo su codo en la mesa para luego suspirar… ¿Qué puede hacer? Últimamente tiene varias cosas en la cabeza, lo de Ise, lo de los últimos días, su padre… su madre.

Al recordarla, Akeno contuvo el ligero sollozo que quería dar. La tristeza que tenía era tal que siempre le ganaba cada vez que trataba de recordarla. Dio otro sorbo para luego suspirar… Debía de alejar esos pensamientos. No debía… Dio otro sorbo, uno que acabó con el contenido en la lata.

-Rayos…- Maldijo cuando lo notó, tal vez tome otra y…

-¿Deseas compañía?- la voz de Rias llamó su atención, al alzar la vista se vio con su amiga en la entrada al comedor.- No te culpo, yo también tengo sed.- La pelirroja fue al refrigerador ante la mirada de su amiga.

-Rias, yo…- Akeno vio como Rias sacaba dos latas del refrigerador para luego ir a la mesa, poner una en frente suyo para que luego se siente en frente de ella con lata en mano.

-Je, si nos vieran de seguro creerán que bebemos cerveza.- Rias abrió la lata.- No suena mal pero aún somos menores de edad.- Akeno sonrió a las palabras de su amiga.- Y bien ¿Qué pasó esta vez?

-No sé de que hablas…- Trato de evitar el tema.

-Akeno, tú sólo te levantas en la noche y bebes algo frío porque has tenido una pesadilla.- la descendiente de caído maldijo que su amiga la conozca tan bien.- ¿Es ese recuerdo?- Cuando Rias la vio asentir, ella solo cerró los ojos.- Creí que ya lo tenías mejor…

-Yo también creí eso pero… tras ver lo que pasó con Ise-kun, ese lado mío… ese que teme perder lo que tiene vuelve como pesadillas.- Akeno rio de manera forzada.- Patética… No puedo simplemente afrontar que nunca cambiará esa parte de mi vida.

-Akeno, sabes que…- La pelinegra bebió algo de la lata para luego mirar a su amiga.

-Es difícil, saber todo lo que pasará, verlo una y otra vez pero nunca ser capaz de cambiar nada.- Akeno miró a un lado aleatorio.- No creas mal Rias, agradezco lo que pasó esa vez para que me encuentres pero… Una parte de mí, deseaba morir esa vez.

-Akeno… No digas eso… Sabes que aquí tienes gente que te aprecia, somos tu familia.

-¿Hasta cuándo será así? ¿Hasta que vean que estoy rota por dentro?- la voz de Akeno se volvió más agresiva.- No sabes nada, no me vengas con palabras de aliento vacías.

-Akeno, no es eso… No sé lo que sientes pero…

-¡Porque no lo sabes!- Akeno apretó con fuerza la lata vacía.- ¡Tú lo has tenido todo, nunca has pasado o sufrido el odio por simplemente existir! ¡No vengas a hacer que me entiendes porque no es así!- las palabras de Akeno sorprendieron a Rias quien se mostró dolida por lo que dijo… al ver lo que pasó Akeno se tapo la boca y las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos.- Rias… yo…

-Es verdad, no sé lo que es vivir así… Ser odiado pero sé lo que es ver que nadie te vea por lo que eres…- Rias miró a la mesa.- Duele… aunque imagino que tu dolor es peor.- Notó que su amiga lloraba en silencio.- Vamos, me dolió pero no es para tanto… No te pongas así. No estoy molesta…

-No sé que hacer… Estoy cansada, tengo miedo… necesito que…- Akeno dejó que las lágrimas le ganen.- Yo debo…

-Ve a verla…- Las palabras de Rias la sorprendieron.- Anda ve a verla, sabes que ya ha pasado un año.

-Pero no puedo… no sola.- Akeno bajó la mirada, estaba mal y ella lo sabía.- Si vienes conmigo como la última vez…

-No, esta vez no es mi trabajo.- Rias negó con la cabeza.- Es hora de que alguien más lo haga. Deja que Ise vaya contigo este domingo.

-¿Q-Qué…?- Akeno se mostró más que sorprendida.- Pero ¿Qué dirá Twilight? ¿Y cómo sabes que Ise querrá ir conmigo?

-Simple. Twilight te aprecia aunque no lo creas, te ve como alguien responsable y cuando le explique todo entenderá. Y dos, puedes usar la cita que él te debe para hacerlo ir. Ya sabes que con eso no dirá que no.

-Rias, eso es chantaje…- Akeno no creía lo que oía salir de la boca de su amiga.

-Oh vamos, sé que te gusta la idea.- Akeno desvió la mirada, Rias disfrutaba esto ya que rara vez podía callarle la boca a Akeno con simples palabras.- Además, no le digas todo desde el inicio, deja que todo vaya por su cuenta y luego le pides que vaya contigo a verla.

-¿Crees que funcione?- Rias sacudió la mano en señal que no se preocupe.- ¿Segura? Puedo intentar algo…

-Funcionará, Ise sigue siendo denso… aún no capta porque Twilight y yo dormimos en camisón con él.- Rias dijo eso con una ligera vena en la frente.- A lo segundo, creo en él… y Twilight también. Ise es muchas cosas pero es leal a su palabra, hasta que él diga lo contrario a lo que dijo no tener más chicas, le seguiré creyendo y también… creo en ti.- Akeno sonrió al oír eso.

-Je, se nota que tienes la confianza de ser la oficial… Tú eres la que dirige todo con nosotras.

-Y Twilight con Ise, seré sincera… ella si que sabe dar miedo.- Ambas rieron por ello.- Pero es una buena chica y ella es de las que hicieron que Ise madure.

-Tú también lo has hecho, tú eres quien le dio tal vez la normalidad que él necesitaba.- Rias sonrió nerviosa. ¿Normalidad? La casa era de locos.- Aunque has mejorado tus escenas de celos.

-Si me pusiera celosa por cualquier cosa sería una manipuladora.- Akeno la miró con gracia.- No te rías, señorita sádica. Además, he aprendido a ser más madura… si mi madre puede ¿Por qué yo no?

-Hablando de tu madre… ¿Sabes lo que ella, Rean-san, Celestia-san y Luna-san hicieron luego de escabullirse el día de la fiesta?- Rias recordó esa vez, los 4 desaparecieron de pronto, Ise fue a buscarlos para darles el pastel que Pinkie había hecho y cuando volvió se veía perturbado…- ¿Por qué Ise se veía así?

-No lo sé, casi tenía la cara cuando yo tenía 7 y vi a mis padres de casualidad haciendo… eso… Oh… ¡OH DIOS! ¡Ay!- Rias captó lo que pasó, Akeno la miró confusa unos segundos, luego de pensar la reacción de Rias unos segundos, abrió los ojos con horror. Ambas estaban rojas de la vergüenza, si bien a veces actúan coquetas y demás, aún tienen la inocencia de su lado.- Eso lo explica todo…

-¿Qué cosa, que Ise no miró a la cara a Venelana, Celestia y Luna, en especial cuando las últimas dos se fueron, o que no nos miró a los ojos un día entero o la risa socarrona de Candance-san, que en mi opinión da buenos conejos, cuando se iba?

-Todas las anteriores.- Ambas dieron un sorbo profundo a la bebida para bajar la temperatura en ellas.- Ser adolescentes es un dolor de cabeza, las hormonas y demás.

-Je, sin contar la escuela.- Ambas rieron unos segundos.- Es raro sabes, hace tiempo que no hablamos así. Y si lo hicimos, fue una charla corta.

-Es verdad, desde que Ise llegó a nuestras vidas las cosas han sido interesantes.- Rias dio otro sorbo a la bebida.- Lástima que no lo conocí de niña, apuesto que era lindo.

-Tú y tus gustos…- Akeno sabía que su amiga tenía la fantasía de poder interactuar con un Ise pequeño.- Ahora que lo recuerdo ¿No tenías el sueño de casarte con un príncipe de niña?

-Era una niña.- Rias se cruzó de brazos.- Ya sabes como son las cosas, tratan de emparejarte desde niña y obvio buscas esa fantasía del príncipe azul. Al final me comprometieron con Raiser y ya sabes que pasó. Hablando de él, oí que está en su casa cumpliendo su ligera condena.

-¿Te da pena? Ya sabes que ganó fobia a los dragones luego de que Ise lo hizo pedazos.- Akeno miró a Rias quien sonrío nerviosa.

-Un poco, Ravel está viendo si puede ayudarlo. Si no puede, te apuesto que nos pedirá ayuda a nosotros.- Rias se cruzó de brazos para luego pensar.- De seguro Ise aceptará, se debe sentir culpable de haberlo traumado.

-Fufu. Es cierto… pero volviendo al tema anterior. ¿Si se da la situación de ver a ese chico que estaba enamorado de ti de niña, le darías una oportunidad?

-Para nada.- Rias respondió de inmediato.- Soñar con casarme con el príncipe azul perfecto… Vaya que era una niña.

-Jajajaja, jamás creí que te llamarías así.- Akeno contuvo la fuerza de su risa. No quería despertar a nadie.- Pero es cierto, yo pensaría lo mismo si hubiera tenido esa fantasía de niña.

Ambas estuvieron en silencio un rato. Sabían que la charla había calmado el ambiente pero hubo una pregunta más que Akeno tenía, una que en verdad le carcome la mente.

-La verdad Rias… ¿Qué piensas de que nuestra loca Pinkie vaya por Vali?- Rias medito la pregunta para luego reír.- Oye, lo digo en serio…

-Lo sé, lo sé… es sólo que… jajajaja… me imagino la situación que Vali afrontará.- Akeno rio también, era tan gracioso pensarlo.- Pero hablando en serio, Vali y ella se parecen… ocultan cosas tras ciertas actitudes pero será interesante ver como se desarrolla. Aunque Seek-chan tiene mucha competencia.

-Vali es como Ise, un Dragón y ellos llaman la atención en más de un sentido. Alégrate que lo hace, imagina que no sea así.

-A Onee-sama le hubiera dado un paro cardíaco.- Rias sabía que Grayfia temía que su hijo tenga otros gustos pero con lo que vio, sabe que no es así. Aunque no dirá nada, desea disfrutar de la información y la cara de preocupada de Grayfia.

-Qué mala eres Rias.- Akeno notó la cara sádica de su amiga.- Me gusta como piensas.

-Lo sé.- Rias pasó a ver el reloj, 3:30. No había pasado mucho.- ¿Algo más que desees hablar?

-En verdad no, lo central era eso aunque… Me pregunto si habrá una semana en que no corramos peligro.- Akeno terminó su bebida.- ¿Recuerdas la última navidad y como nos quejábamos de que todo era muy calmado? Pues ahora me quejo de que todo es muy llamativo por decirlo de ese modo. Estamos al medio de todo, sé que es por Ise que nos pasa esto pero que se puede hacer.

-Sí, sin Ise no hubiéramos vivido todo esto pero hay algo que llama mi atención. Desde que él se presentó a lo sobrenatural, ha pasado de todo. Lo de Mu, lo de la Conferencia, lo de Rahab, lo de ese Discord y con lo de hace poco y ese Skeith hablando de la Onda Maldita. ¿Acaso todos se pusieron de acuerdo en una convención para destruir el mundo?

-Mal chiste Rias…

-Mi punto…- Rias tenía una vena en la frente, no era su mejor chiste.- Es que todo está pasando de golpe, casi como si… fueran los preparativos de algo enorme.

-Y nosotros en el medio de todo.- Akeno sabía que todo esto era demasiado preciso para ser una coincidencia.- Ise no lo demuestra pero tal vez se siente culpable de que estamos metidos en esto.

-Pues sólo queda que no piense así, vamos a dar lo mejor de nosotras.- Akeno asintió a las palabras de su amiga.- Mejor vamos a dormir, mañana hay clases.

-Es cierto.- Ambas se levantaron para subir las escaleras.- Gracias Rias, necesitaba una conversación común.- La pelirroja asintió, ella también disfruto la charla.- Y lo de Ise y la cita, lo haré… sólo espero que no deseen matarme.

-Calma, hablaré con ellas luego de que se lo pidas para que no se interpongan y puedan charlar como se debe… él en ese campo te puede entender ya que él sabe lo que es perder un padre… o ambos.

Akeno asintió, tras subir las escaleras ambas se dieron las buenas noches ya que en un par de horas se deben levantar de nuevo. Cuando Rias llegó a la habitación que compartía con Ise y Twilight, vio a su amiga escribiendo algo.

-¿Ya casi está?- Rias sabía que Twilight estaba enfocada en descifrar esos textos más que nunca.

-Un poco más, tengo el 90 % de este listo… faltan unas palabras y los nombres pero lo tendré entre mañana y pasado mañana.- Twilight se sobo los ojos, estaba cansada.- ¿Y cómo te fue? ¿Lograste aclarar algo?

-Le di permiso para que tenga una cita con Ise.- Twilight miró a la demonio con sorpresa y casi horror.- Calma, Akeno no hará nada indebido.

-Pues disculpa que tras ese intento de los disfraces no me lo crea.- Twilight se cruzó de brazos mientras Rias también recordaba molesta ese intento de Akeno y Ray.- ¿Por qué se lo diste? No es por celos pero…

-Claro… no por celos…- Rias sabía que Twilight era muy celosa, aunque ella también lo es.- Es un tema personal de Akeno, algo muy fuerte para ella y creo que Ise la puede ayudar. Tal vez sea un idiota denso pero sabe ayudar.

-Eso sí, él sabe que decir para ayudar sin esforzarse mucho… aunque lo de denso no se lo quita nadie.- Twilight paso a ver a su novio que dormía y decía algo.

-Mesero… tráigame otras 3 de estas órdenes.- Ise babeaba mientras dormía, pensaba en comer…

-¡No lo creo, tiene dos bellas chicas a su lado, técnicamente desnudas, y él solo piensa en comer!- Rias estaba a pasos de tomar la mesa de noche y lanzarla al cabeza hueca.

-Ahora sabes lo que se siente que todo no salga a lo planeado.- Twilight cerró el libro de apuntes.- Tu plan no sirve…

-Creí que de usar varios días camisones reveladores él haría algo… demonios, su densidad no la puse en la ecuación.- Rias se sobaba las sienes.

-Creo que lo mejor es que todo tome su curso, viste que él sólo se acercó a nosotras y bueno… ya ves como estamos. Ise no sabe de estos temas y más porque Rean-san es como él.- Rias suspiró a las palabras de Twilight.- Pero en serio Rias… ¿Tanto deseas eso?

-Dime que tú no, te reto.- la chica desvió la mirada, no quería decir tal mentira.- No sabes lo difícil que es, Ise no lo nota pero su físico está para…

-Lo sé… yo también lo imagino.- Ambas bajaron las cabezas decepcionadas.- ¿Por qué nuestro novio debe ser tan denso?- Rias no tenía respuesta a esa pregunta.

-Ahm… Rias, deja que Twily pruebe un poco, aquí hay para todos. El pollo está delicioso… zzzz…- Ambas miraron al dormilón, sonrieron al ver que es un idiota denso pero era su idiota denso y no lo cambiarán por nada, les ha dado tanto.

-Al demonio, amo a este idiota y estoy feliz de estar con él.

-Lo mismo digo Rias, amo a Ise y eso basta.

Ambas se dirigieron a la cama y se recortaron cada una a un lado de él. Sonrieron para luego cerras los ojos, deben de descansar.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, en New York en uno de los cafés que hay en la Avenida Central de esta gran ciudad. Fie tomaba un café mientras esperaba a alguien… Se alegra de saber que la información que dio a ayudado a la Alianza a evitar un desastre pero le molesta que Venelana se le haya adelantado… cuando vuelva a casa luego de esta misión va a…

-Veo que sigues con tu gusto por el café simple.- la demonio sonrió al escuchar esa voz.- Cuanto tiempo Fie.

En frente de ella, había un hombre que estaba a mitad de sus treinta aunque tenía canas al lado de la cabeza muestra del estrés de su trabajo. Su cabello verde oscuro y lentes eran su rasgo más primordial.

-Machias, cuánto tiempo.- Fie se levantó para luego abrazar a su viejo amigo. Este se sorprendió pero devolvió el abrazo.- Te ves… bien…

-Sé que me veo algo más viejo pero no todos somos como tú Fie.- La chica sonrió al escuchar eso.

Machias Regnitz, fue uno de los compañeros de clase de Rean y Fie en la escuela del Vaticano. Un experto en el uso del rifle y gran estratega. Tras su vida en la escuela del Vaticano se dedico a la Abogacía. Es uno de los mejores abogados del mundo, no sólo por su transparencia y número de casos a favor, sino que además ayuda sólo a los que no tienen medios para pagar un abogado. Es de los pocos que no creyó en la traición de Rean y Crown.

-¿Nos sentamos?- Fie asintió y ambos se sentaron.- ¿Cómo te va en el inframundo?

-Bien, cosas de siempre… ya debes saber de la Alianza que se formó y demás.- Machias asintió, si bien ya no tiene relación con el Vaticano… tiene conocidos.- Hay mucho trabajo y demás.

-Me lo imagino, aquí en New York también las cosas son complicadas, no ayuda que todo este complicado por la economía inestable tras las últimas elecciones.- Fie no opinó, la política no era lo suyo.

-¿A que no sabes quién me encontré?- Machias miró a su amiga confuso.- Machias… ¡Rean volvió!

-¿E-En serio?- El humano sabía que su amigo se hizo de una gran fama pero siempre paraba oculto, nadie lo había visto por casi 15 años.- Jajajaja, maldito bastardo…- Estaba feliz de saber que su viejo amigo estaba bien.- ¿Cómo está?

-Bien, está igual que hace 15 años, sólo con el cabello gris y los ojos rojos. Luego, nada más… Se hizo muy fuerte.- Fie notó que Machias la miraba.- ¿Qué?

-Aún tras 15 años, sigues enamorada de él.

-¡Cállate!- la risa del humano no ayudó a su sonrojo.- ¡Sabes bien que si él y Alicia no hubieran estado juntos en esos días… yo…!

-No la perdonas ¿Verdad?- Fie desvió la mirada.- Sabes que ella no tuvo opción…

-¿¡No la tuvo!? ¡Bien pudo ponerse firme y creer en Rean! ¡Decidió que lo mejor era el futuro de esa empresa! ¡No me importa que está sea para ayudar a los demás, lo que me enfurece es que…!

-Le rompiera el corazón a Rean… lo sé. Ella también estuvo destrozada, tanto es así que su matrimonio está viniéndose abajo. Oh bien, no tomemos temas tristes… He venido a hablar con mi querida amiga después de años.

-Sé que te casaste, bien por ti… ¿Quién es la afortunada?- Machias sonrió al oír eso.

-Una chica que conocí en un evento para los más necesitados. Modelo pero de buen corazón que desciende de una familia de magos… Y es buena en el ajedrez.- Fie sonrió al oír eso.

-Te venció ¿verdad?

-Me destruyo…- el humano bajo la cabeza al decir eso mientras la chica reía.- Pero no me quejo, gracias a ello nos conocimos más y bueno… lleva 6 meses de embarazo.

-Bien por ti, al fin sentando cabeza.- Fie tomo de su café.- ¿Y Julius?

-El imbécil sigue bien, sabes que por cosas de contactos nos vemos más de una vez al mes… Ahora está en Inglaterra tomando su descanso de todos los asuntos que el Vaticano le manda, es un buen espía. Y no, sobre Laura… ella no ha cambiado su posición…- Fie se mostró triste al escuchar eso.

-Ya veo… En verdad esperaba que tras 15 años ella hubiera… Pero no vine sólo por eso. Machias, necesito tu ayuda.

-¿Mi ayuda? Sabes que me aleje de lo sobrenatural…- Fie saco su Smartphone y se lo paso a su amigo tras abrir un archivo. Este lo vio y abrió los ojos…- ¿Segura?

-Muy segura… esperó a este momento, cada bando de la Alianza esta con sus situaciones. Los demonios con sus luchas internas políticas, los ángeles con la situación de opiniones en la Iglesia sobre la Alianza y los caídos tratando de hallar a los espías en sus filas.- Fie dio un resumen de la situación, una que Machias sabía era muy jugosa para dejar pasar.

-Y no podrán planear todo como se debe o mandar a sus mejores hombres… Astuto pero se ve el porqué de su nombre… ¿Segura de que puedo ayudar?- Fie sonrió a la pregunta de su amigo.

-Eres un gran estratega, tus ideas serían buenas.- Machias suspiró.- Oh vamos… por los viejos tiempos, además Rean se alegrara al verte.

-Y yo también… Al demonio, si lo que va a pasar es cierto entonces hay que proteger el mundo. Al fin aplicaremos que nos enseño esa escuela.- Fie sonrió de alegría al oír eso.- Pero necesitamos unos refuerzos… Deja que hable con Emma y Gaius.

-¿¡Sabes donde están!?- la chica se mostró sorprendida la escuchar eso.- Llevo años buscándolos.

-Emma se fue a vagar por el mundo para aprender más magia y sabes que Gaius es nómada, no está en un solo lugar más de un año, sé que él está en Cuzco ahora. Dijo que quería ver Machu Pichu la última vez que hablamos y Emma está ahora en Rusia, parece que conoció a alguien ahí pero de seguro vendrá si le cuento lo que acabas de decir. No hemos perdido contacto.

-¡Excelente, eso nos será de gran ayuda para lo que viene!- Fie sonrió al pensar en sus viejos amigos.- Lastima que el resto no desea saber de nosotros…. Lástima que hayamos acabado así.- Machias sonrió triste también.- Pero si haremos eso, debe ser ya… sólo tenemos unos días.

-Entonces en marcha.- Machias se levantó y Fie lo empezó a seguir, hora de reunir a viejos amigos.

* * *

En la mañana de Japón, todos desayunaban en paz excepto Ise quien evitaba ver a Venelana, luego de lo que vio no puede verla a la cara sin sentir la cara arder.

-Oh Ise-kun, no te pongas así…- La mujer acarició la cabeza del muchacho.- Sé que fue de casualidad pero ahora ya sabes unos truquitos para la hora de la verdad.

Ise escupió todo el jugo que tenía en las caras de Rainbow y Raynare… ambas vieron con rabia al castaño quien se mostró arrepentido pero el sonrojo en su cara no se iba. Rias y Akeno sabían a que se refería Venelana y también se sonrojaron. Rean miró a la mujer con molestia, se acercó a ella y le susurró algo en el oído…. El sonrojo en la mujer hizo que todos la vean curiosos.

-¿En serio? Si me callo… harás…- Rean asintió.- Ok, no más bromas hoy.- Venelana se fue tarareando una canción.

-Moraleja Ise, si deseas que no hagan bromas las chicas con cosas de ese tipo, conoces sus gustos y ofrece una oferta, siempre funciona.- Rean se sentó y empezó a leer el periódico.

-¿Qué clase de gustos habla?- Irina no entendió a lo que se refería.- ¿Qué dices tú?

-Ni idea…- Ayane pesó en la idea.- Si en algo sé es que Venelana-san no muestra mucho sus intereses…

[¿En serio son tan ingenuos? Obviamente habla de un gusto sexual]- Ahora fue el turno de todas para dar el escupitajo de bebida.

-¡Ddraig, eso no era necesario de saber!- Aj estaba roja al oír eso.

[Bah, ustedes tratan esos temas con mucho pudor… Aunque verlas reaccionar así me da risa… ¡Ay!]- Ddraig sintió el golpe de Rias y Twilight a través de Ise quien se sobaba la cabeza.

-¿Por qué yo…?- Ise lloraba a mares por tal injusticia.

Desde que paso lo de hace uno días, Ddraig interactúa más con todos y hasta lo han apreciado como un amigo pero su humor a veces los saca de cuadro. Aunque Rasei lo trata con respeto, obviamente porque es el Sekiryuutei. Aún así…

-¡Demonios Ddraig, una trata de comer con calma y das esos comentarios!- Rarity iba a golpearlo.

-¡Hey, cuidado que me van dejar más idiota…! Ah…- Ise bajo la cabeza al ver que se insulto solo.

-Ya ya… Creo que ya lo hemos tratado mal lo suficiente por hoy.- Fay decidió terminar la charla.- Hoy es el día en que finalmente podremos tomar un descanso. Ya me estaba volviendo loca de tanto ajetreo.

-No eres la única Fay, aunque yo debo de hacer un informe para el lunes…- Ravel bajo la cabeza al igual que Koneko, Fluttershy y Rainbow…. La maga sonrió complicada, ella ya lo había terminado.

-Eso les pasa por irresponsables, además… Ise-kun, aún me debes ayudara llevar cosas a la sala del Conejo Estudiantil.

-Mierda…- Ise maldijo por lo bajo, esperaba que se hubiera olvidado… parece que no fue así.- Y quería practicar con la forma Alfa.

-Claro, sólo quieres presumir tu velocidad.- Rainbow miró al castaño con envidia.

-Sí, presumido… y también esas espadas que tienes.- Xenovia mordió con fuerza la tostada en mano.

Ahora que todos sabían de esa forma y de Oblivion y Oathkeeper, los ligeros celos no se hacían esperar. Ise trataba de tomar ese tema con calma, aunque no niega que está feliz con sus nuevas habilidades.

-¿Podemos tratar algo distinto? Toda esta charla me da envidia.- Aki no quería ver que Ise se les adelantaba, de nuevo.

-Podemos tratar sobre el tounkatsu que dará mañana y es un éxito en el inframundo.- A esas palabras Ise se tapó la cara.- Oh vamos, no es tan malo.

-Dilo por ti Kuroka.- Ise notó la sonrisa burlona de la nekomata.- ¡Me usan a mí de protagonista! ¡A mí!

-Oh, yo creo que es algo bueno… Todos los niños te admiran Ise-san.- Fluttershy miraba al joven quien gruño.- Al menos eso creo…

-Senpai será una estrella…- Koneko sonreía, parecía disfrutar de la escena.- Aunque Buchou y Twilight también aparecerán.

-No nos le recuerdes.- Ambas hablaron sin mucho ánimo.

-Pero ¿Cómo aceptaste todo esto Ise-san? Que yo recuerde nunca hubo una charla contigo sobre eso.

-¡Porque no la hubo Asia!- Ise golpeó la mesa, con poca fuerza para no romperla.- ¡Recién me entero el día de la fiesta cuando Serafall me obligó a ver esa maratón de Mahou Shoujo!- Las chicas que no les gustaba la familiaridad de la Maou con Ise lo miraron feo, no lo notó.- ¡En medio de ella me informó del proyecto, me iba a negar pero dijo que ya tenían la primera temporada lista y en emisión! ¿¡Cuándo hicieron eso!?

-Nunca subestimes a mi hermana Ise-kun…- Sona sentía pena por la pequeña estafa.

-Iba a decir que lo cancele todo pero cuando me vio con esos ojos de perro triste no pude…- el ladrido debajo de él lo hizo aclarar la garganta.- No hablaba por ti Kurama.- Ise acarició la cabeza del animal quien tras otro ladrido se volvió a echar.- En fin… ¿En qué iba? ¡Oh sí! ¡Me engañaron, esa loli tetona y el siscon me tendieron una trampa!- todos sonrieron nerviosos al ver que Ise ya no ocultaba sus opiniones.- Serafall pasa, tiene ventaja de ser linda… ¡Ay!- el pisotón de Rias y Twilight lo callaron, las demás agradecían el acto mientras los elementos de la armonía reían.

[¡Ah, no olviden que yo estoy aquí!]- Ddraig se quejó del dolor, a veces odia esto de la sincronización.- [Al menos el nombre no es tonto]

-¡Así es Ddra-chan!- Pinkie se paró con un gran poster que mostraba la imagen promocional del nuevo show.- ¡Las aventuras del Sekiryuutei Supremo! ¡Será un éxito!- La chica tenía un peluche en forma de Ddraig.- ¡Ya venden mercancía!

[Mis alas no son así… Mandaré mi queja a la compañía que hace esos muñecos]- Todos tuvieron una gota de sudor, ese no era el punto…- [Al menos mostrarán lo asombroso que soy y… ¡Oh no, estoy actuando como Rainbow Dash!]

-¡Hey! ¿¡Y eso que significa!?- la mencionada se mostraba insultada, ella no es tan presumida… ¿Oh sí?- El punto, seremos estrellas.

-¡No lo duden, al fin recibiré la fama y glamour que merezco!- Rarity se imagina a ella caminando por una alfombra roja con varios flashes de varias cámaras.

-¿En serio debían ponernos a todos en el show? Sólo espero que los actores hagan bien su trabajo.- Raynare no quería que crearan una mala imagen de ella, por alguna razón sentía que tenía bastante para una vida y no era la que vivía por alguna razón.

-Yo deseo que al menos no nos hagan ver ridículos…

-Pero eso sí… ¡Que la historia sea emocionante!- Xenovia se tapo la cara al ver el entusiasmo de su amiga… Teme que su definición de emocionante le saque una jaqueca.

-Ahm, yo sólo espero que a los niños le gusten.- Asia terminó su jugo mientras Rias reía.

-Lo hará, Milicas vio los dos primeros episodios porque mi hermano quería una opinión, le encantó aunque mi hermano se siente conflictuado al ver que su hijo admira tanto a Ise.

-Sirzches siempre ha sido del tipo celoso.- Venelana habló desde la cocina… ¿Cómo…? Rean se encogió de hombros, no importa.- Suerte Ise-kun.

-¿Por qué yo sólo me meto en esto? ¡Vali no debe pasar por esto! ¡No es justo!- Ise se sentía cansado, no es que no le agrade la idea pero debe pensar en los pros y contras de la fama.

-Eso es porque él no está aquí Ise y seamos sinceros, Vali jamás se prestará para algo así.- Akeno tenía razón, Vali era demasiado serio.- Pero eso nos puede servir para bien. Debido a los últimos acontecimientos, no ha habido Rating Games para nosotros.

-Maldito Rahab, maldito Diadora, maldito Shalba… ¡Púdranse en el infierno por arruinar mis peleas!- Rias gritó hacia el cielo sólo para que Twilight le señale que es hacia abajo…- ¡Sabes a que me refiero!

-Lo sé pero es tan divertido corregirte.- Twilight sonrió para luego ver como Ise daba un mordisco a su emparedado.- ¿Qué te dije de cómo comer Ise?

-Pero…

-Ise…- El castaño suspiro, dio un mordisco más pequeño del que iba a dar.- Bien.

-Sin duda lo tienes a raya vaquera.- Aj miraba su celular, como ama estos aparatos.- Oh, al parecer el show es mañana luego de clases…

-¿¡Qué dije de celulares en la mesa!?- Aj guardó el aparato al oír el grito de Venelana… ¿Cómo lo hace?

-Me recuerda a mi mamá…- Kaori estuvo tentada a sacar el aparato pero no lo hizo, el grito le dio mucho miedo.- Ahora ¿Y Rossweise-san?

-Durmiendo… al parecer Lucifer-sama le ha pedido que haga algo por ella y le va a pagar por ello por lo que se quedó hasta tarde.- Ravel terminó su té.- Saben… ella sería un buen siervo.

[En el sentido normal de la palabra]- Ver los puños alzados de todas excepto de Asia, Fluttershy y Pinkie hicieron que el dragón tenga una gota de sudor.- [Es decir… Continua Ravel…]

-Claro… Como decía, Rossweise-san es muy inteligente y conoce hechizos potentes, si lo pongo en términos concretos estaría al nivel de Fay y Twilight.

-Pero ¿Quién la aceptaría en su nobleza?- Rias hizo la pregunta.- A mi quedan 4 "Pawns" y 1 "Rook". A Sona 4 "Pawns", 1 "Knight" y 1 "Rook". Cualquiera la puede…

-Si deseas hacerlo tú, hazlo Rias.- Todos pasaron a ver a la chica.- En verdad siento que te faltan usuarios de magia ofensiva Rias, sólo tú y Akeno entran en esa categoría y en mi grupo ya tengo varios.

-Suenas como si en mi grupo sólo hubiera músculos…- Todos la pasaron a ver con una ceja alzada.- Oh cállense…

-Yo no veo que sea algo malo Rias, anda pídele a Rossweise que se una a tu grupo. Apuesto que le ayudara a subir su ánimo.- Raynare miró el reloj.- Pero mejor lo hablas luego, hay que ir a clases.- Todos asintieron a las palabras de la caído y se empezaron a levantar.

-Espero que las clases de hoy sean más calmadas.- Ise se levantó para luego tomar su maleta.- Nos vemos luego maestro.

-Tengan un buen día.- Rean vio a los jóvenes irse mientras Kurama le ladraba.- Lo sé pero siempre en bueno tener un poco de paz, ya les diré luego que aumentare la fuerza del entrenamiento.- El perro volvió a ladrar.- ¿Cruel? En verdad lo dudo…

-Oh Rean~.- la voz de Venelana lo hizo voltear, al ver que la demonio solo usaba un mandil…- ¿Quieres calentar para lo de esta noche?

-….. Kurama, ve a jugar al jardín.- El perro se dio media vuelta para irse, era un animal pero hasta él entendía todo esto del apareamiento. El olor de esa mujer basta para captar todo, lo que no capta era el porqué esperar a que nadie los vea y encerrarse en un cuarto. Oír la voz de encanto de la matriarca basto para saber que se quedará afuera unas horas… Humanos, seres raros…

* * *

Ya era el final de clases, Ise se estiro tras ver que era libre al fin.

-Hyoudo-kun, Kaichou requiere tu presencia en el aula del Consejo Estudiantil.- Oh no… Las palabras de Reya quien estaba en la puerta de su aula lo hizo suspirar.- Lo lamento pero ya sabes como son las cosas.

-Ya voy, ve avanzando.- La chica asintió y se retiro.- Esa chica… ¿Qué me cree, un esclavo?

-Bueno, es la Presidenta del Consejo, debe tener mucho trabajo.- Twiliht recordó como Rarity se quejaba de todo el trabajo.- Rarity no extraña esos días.

-Ahora se centra en sus diseños… por cierto, nos quiere usar de modelos.- Kaori recordó la charla con la chica y como deseaba usar unos diseños con cada una.

-Oh no… No quiero usar vestido.

-Dile eso en la cara Xenovia, te reto.- Irina miró a su amiga quien negó con la cabeza, ni loca se iba a lanzar a la boca del lobo.- Mejor ve yendo Ise-kun, nosotras el avisamos a Rias y el resto.

-Gracias Irina, nos vemos en casa.- Ise tomo su maleta y salió del lugar mientras el resto de alumnos se seguían retirando.

-Y ahí va… Saben, So-chan usa eso como excusa para tenerlo cerca.

-Ya lo sabemos Pinkie pero no hay nada que se pueda hacer.- Aki miró a Twilight quien miraba su celular, parecía buscar algo.- ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-Tuve ayuda… mucha….- Twilight no supo que decir, esa era la verdad.- Sólo espero que Rias no se ponga hecha una fiera, con lo celosa que es…

-Twilight, tu mano…- Raynare señalo la mano derecha de la chica, el puño emanaba magia ligeramente.- ¿Quién es la celosa ahora?

-Twilight-san, no se preocupe… Ise-san es muy denso para notar las intenciones de Sona-san.- Asia habló para calmar a la chica.

-Y que Sona no es muy buena en estos temas.- Aki asintió a las palabras de Kaori.- Pero en fin, con Ise nunca se sabe.

-¿Podemos hablar de algo más? No quiero hablar de la vida amorosa de mi amigo de la infancia.- Irina se dio la vuelta para irse, ver una pluma negra caer hizo que todas rían ligeramente.

-¿Quién quiere ir al mall? Escuche que hay un evento tounkatsu.

-Pinkie no creo que….- La mirada de su amiga hizo que Twilight suspire.- Le mandaré un mensaje a las chicas… Díganle a Rias y el resto que las vemos en casa.

Todas asintieron a las palabras de Twilight, viéndolas irse hizo que el resto vaya por su lado al club aunque…

-Oigan… Siento que olvidamos algo…- Las palabras de Raynare hicieron que todas razonen un segundo para luego restarle importancia, de seguro era nada.

* * *

-Vamos Ise-kun, prueba…. Estoy segura esta vez de mi creación.- Sona mostraba un gran pastel frente a Ise quien estaba con Sanji sentado a su lado.

 _-Maldita Ray, ella lo sabía y no tuvo la decencia de decirme nada…_ \- Ise sudaba al tener en frente de él un pie de limón.- Oye Saji, crees que podamos…

-Lo dudo, no hay salida.- el rubio miró a los alrededores, toda salida posible estaba bloqueada.- No podemos huir.

Cada chica del grupo Sitri miraba a ambos con pena y disculpa, demonios… Pero prefieren eso a ser los conejillos de indias de Sona, suena cruel pero es la verdad. Ise pasó a ver el arma homicida, el pastel, para así ver lo que puede hacer. Puede que sí… no, no podrá… demasiado asqueroso….

-Por favor, solo un intento.- Ver la cara de Sona hizo que ambos sientan que la chica era injusta al poner tan linda cara cuando normalmente era seria.

Saji lo estaba pensando, su amor por su "King" era fuerte y haría lo que sea por ella… ¡Lo iba a hacer! Lo que no espero fue ver a Ise dar el primer mordisco…. Cuando empezó a temblar, todos se asustaron pero cuando este trago, se calmaron.

-Um, mejor pero aun un poco lejos de lo ideal.- Ise dio otro mordisco.- Pero has mejorado Sona.

-Gracias.- Sona se mostro agradecida por esas palabras.

Saji al ver eso, no se quiso quedar atrás. Iba a demostrar que él también podía… Pero al dar el primer mordisco, al creer que estaba mejor se confió por lo que tuvo la defensa baja y cayó K.O. al suelo. Momo y Nimura fueron en su auxilio ante la gran sorpresa de todos…

 **-Vaya, por eso le he dicho que nunca baje la guardia.-** Vitra emergió de la sombra del muchacho con una clara gota de sudor en él.- **Oye Ddraig ¿Cómo lo hizo tu poseedor?**

[¡JA! Si alguien pudo sobrevivir a los fideos mal hechos de Rainbow Dash, a los malos emparedados de Rarity Belle y la gelatina insípida de Twilight Sparkle, tiene el estomago bien encurtido para sobrevivir lo que sea]- Las palabras de Ddraig dejaron a más de uno con la boca abierta.

-¿Qué clase de tortura sufriste Hyoudo-kun?- Tsubaki miraba al joven con mucha admiración.- Así que ella no sabe cocinar…- Sonrió al ver que tenía una ventaja…

-Fuku Kaichou sonríe malvadamente…- Meguri susurró a Reya quien asintió.

-Su rivalidad con Belle-san ha crecido… Pero yo adoro sus diseños.- Reya notó que Tsubaki la miraba con rabia.- Lo siento pero debo ser franca, Belle-san tiene ventaja en cuestión de encanto.

-¿Y qué? La belleza y glamour no son todo…

-Kiba se quedó idiota viendo las caderas de Rarity una vez.- Ise habló sin mucha emoción.- ¿Qué? Es la verdad…

-Si me disculpan, debo ir a… hacer algo…- Tsubaki se retiro del lugar ¿quieren glamour? ¡Se los dará!

-¿Oh, qué pasó?- Ise no entendía lo que sucedió, sólo dijo la verdad.- ¿Tsubaki en verdad no capta que debe ser ella misma?

-Tú… en verdad has madurado pero lo de denso jamás se te va a ir.- Ise no supo si estar feliz por esas palabras o muy ofendido.- Por cierto ¿Por qué el vendaje en la mano derecha?

-Oh, pues es por algo que no quiero que se vea a simple vista… mientras nadie haga una pregunta de más no veo el problema que la tenga vendada.- Ise miró su mano derecha mientras Sona suspiraba, en verdad no había ninguna regla que diga que no puede venir con la mano vendada.- Ahora que estamos en esto… ¿Qué clase de programa tiene Serafall?

-Ugh… no debías preguntar eso.- La chica no tuvo otra más que responder.

Mientras eso pasaba, Ddraig y Vritra tenían su propia charla… una que era muy común aunque no lo crean.

[Y por eso considero esa como la mejor saga]

 **-Interesante y pensar que muchas cosas han sucedido mientras dormía.-** Vritra sabía que aún tenía mucho que aprender.- **Es raro… Hace menos de un mes que vuelvo a ver las cosas como eran pero creo que se debe a que mi alma y conciencia estuvieron separadas que aprecio lo que tengo ahora.**

[Entiendo ese sentimiento, cuando vives tantos años de ese modo un cambio a veces es difícil de llevar]- Ddraig suspiro al recordar sus primeros años como Sacred Gear.- [¿Cómo va todo con tu poseedor?]

 **-Nos llevamos bien, aunque su actitud algo terca deja mucho que desear a veces, es un buen tipo… Aunque tras la derrota contra Rahab ha hecho que entrene arduo estas semanas a pesar de que le dijeron que descanse… Aunque hacer eso hizo que esas dos niñas se interesen en él.**

[Adivino, no lo nota…]

 **-Ni se lo imagina, tiene su vista en esa chica de pecho plano que no ve lo que tiene alrededor. Lo más triste es que no ve o acepta que ella tiene interés en Hyoudo Issei… Hablando de tu poseedor, hay algo distinto en él… Casi parece que tiene su energía oscura más débil.**

[Oh, eso es porque…]- Ddraig le dio un resumen rápido de lo que ocasiono todo.- [Y esa es la historia]

 **-Entonces, para recuperar su poder total sobre la oscuridad debe vencer a esos 8… Ya lo hizo con uno pero ese era una prueba… ¿Acaso es un imán de problemas?-** Vritra no supo que decir a lo que acaba de oír.

[Yo me llevo preguntando eso años… Pero olvidemos eso… ¿Crees que tu poseedor alcance pronto el Balance Breaker?]

 **-Tiene el nivel, le falta el impulso final… debe ver lo que tiene a su lado y no centrarse en algo que no puede ser, si hace eso lo lograra muy pronto.-** Vritra sabía que el chico tenía habilidad para usar su poder y eso lo haría letal.- **¿Y en tu caso?**

[Estamos avanzando, con la forma Alfa logramos una gran velocidad pero falta aún los otros pero siento que vamos por buen camino, además siento que poco a poco logro sacar más de mi poder original]- Ddraig sentía que de seguir así tal vez logre recuperar esos 2 poderes… una le servirá, la otra prefiere tenerla aún sellada debido a su peligro.

 **-Esperemos a ver como va todo y tal vez un día logremos volver a nuestras antiguas glorias.-** Vritra sabía que no podían sacar todo su poder pero tal vez en el futuro eso sea posible.- **Oye, dime más sobre esa serie Gundam…**

[Mi amigo Dragón, es de lo mejor que verás…]- Sí, una normal charla entre dragones que aprendieron lo que es tener una vida más tranquila.

* * *

-Sí, eso es justamente lo que hemos dicho… Sí, Rean estará metido en todo esto ya que le concierne. Perfecto, de seguro se alegrara de verte Emma, nos vemos en unos días.- Machias cortó la llamada mientras Fie terminaba de informar lo que tenía en su poder a SIrzches.- Veo que el Maou está preocupado.

-Esto es algo a larga escala, el mundo humano se verá directamente involucrado. Debemos preparar todo para evitar un desastre mayor. Lo de Mu se pudo evitar porque fue algo pequeño pero esto puede crecer. Hablará con las demás facciones para ver si pueden ayudar.

-Mientras eso pasa, anda toma tus cosas que el vuelo sale en unas horas.- Machias tomo una maleta.- Mi esposa ya sabe de lo que voy a hacer, que ella sea descendiente de una bruja ayuda mucho.- Fie sonrió al escuchar eso, Machias si que tuvo suerte con ella.

-¿A dónde dices que vamos?- Fie tomo su pequeño bolso de viaje mientras iba a la puerta.

-A Perú, recuerda que a Gaius le encanta ver culturas de antigüedad y en ese país hay de sobra… Aunque tendremos que ir a buscarlo a Cuzco… No sé en que parte está.

-¿No puedes llamar a su cel…? Dime que tiene al menos un celular.- La mirada de Machias bastó como respuesta.- ¿¡Es broma!? ¿¡Quién no tiene un celular en estos días!? ¡Es el siglo XXI, todos tienen aunque sea los antiguos!

-Ya, vamos yendo que son de 8 a 10 horas de vuelo.- Fie se quejó, como odia volar.- Mientras tanto, dime sobre el alumno de Rean y sus amigos.

-A ver… ¿Por dónde empiezo?- Hora de volver a reunir a gente conocida pero por ahora, una charla entre amigos nunca está de más.

* * *

Omake

 **Mi nueva casa**

Y pensar que estaría afuera de la casa… De nuevo.- Yo, Kurama, la mascota de la casa estaba afuera, oyendo o tratando de no oír la voz de la matriarca Venelana mientras ella y el patriarca Rean tienen su sesión de apareamiento.

El animal suspiro un poco, estaba feliz de estar aquí, este era su hogar y la gente que lo habitan su familia. Obvio que tiene sus favoritos como Fluttershy, Asia, Rossweise… el resto también le cae bien. Aunque Ise le cae mucho mejor por ser su amo obviamente… Rias y Twilight también, lo consienten.

Aunque admite que la idea de vivir como un perro es aburrido, lo irónico es que es un perro o al menos eso cree, dado que al compararse con los demás caninos del lugar… se siente distinto…

Bostezo una vez, listo para dormir pero…

-¡Oh Rean~!

…. Tal vez primero deba esperar a que esos 2 acaben… Si es que lo hacen. A veces odia que esos se quieran tanto.

Insertar canción: Haruka [Tv Edit.] – LACCO TOWER

Sayonara no aizu ga yozora ni hibikeba

(Sí la señal del adiós pudiera resonar en el cielo nocturno)

Al iniciar la canción, vemos a Issei que se encuentran un tanto herido con parte de su vestimenta rota por las rodillas de su pantalón mediante que nota que los diversos enemigos del pasado.

Yagate haruka kanata tooku hanareteku kimi wo omou yo  
mata aou to

(Pensaré en ti, de manera distante y remota para de alguna manera podamos volvernos a ver)

Y entre todos ellos, vemos en un fuego azulado a su espalda sin hacerle daño, vemos a Loki que veía como no le quedaban muchas fuerzas a Issei y preparaba su ataque para acabarlo.

Kimi no hidari kara miteta yokogao wo miteita

(Vi desde tu perfil izquierdo, y pude ver tu rosto)

En ese instante, Issei recordaba un tanto a sus padres todo lo que ha vivido con ellos hasta el momento de su muerte mediante que aun trataba de soportar el dolor ya estando de pie para poder encarar a sus enemigos mientras que en su mente recordaba a sus amigos que se preocupan por él y sus rostros estaban en uno de sus ojos.

Waratteru ka naiteiru no ka

(¿Estabas riendo o estabas llorando?)

Y con esa imagen todavía en sus ojos, la cámara se aleja hasta mostrar a Issei que se encontraba preparado para luchar, pero siente una mano en su hombro previo a la batalla.

Nagai kami ga jama wo shiteru

(Tu largo cabello obstruía el camino.)

Y al sentir esa mano en su hombro, Issei se volta a ver que apareció Yuuto, pero no vino solo, ya que cerca se notan a tres personas más.

Sayonara no aizu ga yozora ni hibikeba

(Sí la señal del adiós pudiera resonar en el cielo nocturno)

Sairaorg Bael, Saji Genshiro y Vali Lucifer se aparecen en la escena mediante que diversas personas conocidas del grupo los observan a la distancia mediante que se preparan para la batalla viendo el amanecer entre sonrisas y rostros de preocupación en que ellos pudieran perder esa batalla.

Haruka kanata yowayowashii bokutachi no michi wo terasu yo

(Este brillará como una luz que iluminará nuestros débiles caminos para algún día)

Mediante que la cámara toma un perfil izquierdo mediante que el grupo se prepara para luchar ante esos enemigos y que sus cuerpos reciban la luz del sol e Issei dice que se preparen.

Mata aeru to

(Podamos volver a vernos)

Y tomando un paso hacia atrás, la cámara ve de frente a los cinco chicos dan un salto para irse a la batalla congelando justo en el momento que Issei, Vali, Genshiro y Yuuto muestren su Sacred Gear y Sairaorg comienza a mostrar un aura dorada y sueltan un rugido de batalla al mismo tiempo que se acaba la canción de fondo.

* * *

 **Espero que las cosas les guste como van a ir, dado que hay que hablar varias cosas antes de ir por lo central y...**

 **Pinkie: ¡Date prisa o nos vamos sin ti!**

 **¡Ni siquiera saben manejar! En fin, me voy a un fin de semana de full relax... Nos vemos la otra semana y... ¡Rainbow Dash, quita tus patas del timón de mi auto!**


	81. Shows, Secretos y Reencuentros

**Muy bien, nuevo capítulo del nuevo arco.**

 **Twilight: Genial, se nota que la nueva temporada ha subido los ánimos ¿Verdad?**

 **Pinkie: ¡SI, deseo ver las peleas!**

 **Rarity: Aunque en verdad, no hay prisas... La están adaptando bien.**

 **AJ: Pero no hablemos sólo de Hero, hablemos del fic ¿Qué dices tú?**

 **Muy cierto, a ver... preguntas en los reviews no hay muchas...**

 **Rainbow: Obvio, dah... Recién inicia el arco.**

 **Fluttershy: Pero... preguntan si cierta cosa que pasa en el cannon pasará aquí.**

 **Ah, eso... Debo de decir que si bien hay mucha base del cannon, ya deben ver que por obvios motivos algunas cosas no pasarán nunca por os cambiso hechos pero hay que decir que ya he dado las bases de lo que hablan. ¿Creen que la pista a ExE no la dí ya? En fin, el desarrollo de otras parejas... denme tiempo, no se deseperen ya que tenemos alto espacio para avanzar todo en su momento.**

 **Sin más que decir, Guru... Telón... ¿Guru? ¿¡Donde esta esa ave!?**

 **Twilight: Esta en la plaza, dijo algo sobre una protesta para apoyar el derecho de los animales de granja.**

 **¿¡COMO!?... Esa ave se está dejando llevar por la influencia del resto... ¡Pinkie baja esa antorcha, no es una turba es una simple protesta pacífica!**

 **Pinkie: Aaaaaaaaaawwwww~**

 **Bien, lo haré yo... [Sube le telón]**

* * *

 **Sekiryuutei Supremo**

 **Arco 7: Deceit of Ragnarok**

 **Capítulo 80: Shows, Secretos y Reencuentros**

* * *

Insertar canción: Realize – Nami Tamaki (Tv edit.)

Tadoritsuku basho sae mo wakaranai

(Sin saber a cuál lugar dónde llegaré)

Al iniciar la canción, vemos dos siluetas de dos chicos que son de Hyoudou Issei y Vali Lucifer y detrás de ellos mientras caminan tomando una mirada fija hacia la cámara, se muestran diversas personas vinculadas a los portadores de los dragones celestiales, con diversos sentimientos, amistad (como los diversos chicos con algunas chicas y Rean) y romance (en especial las chicas que tienen sentimientos por ambos).

Todoku to shinjite ima omoi wo hashira seruyo

(Creyendo que ahí estaré, y ahora mis sentimientos comienzan a acelerar)

Cambiando un plano de un risco que se nota que va amaneciendo, vemos ahora a Issei que se encuentra viendo el horizonte desde donde se encuentra y da un salto caer al vacío mientras que una gran cantidad de aura roja rodea al Sekiryuutei que activa su armadura del Balance Breaker mientras va al cielo y ya habiendo activado ese poder hace una pose heroica a la cámara en el aire detrás del sol mediante que se aparece el título de la historia por unos instantes y que un destello de luz desaparece.

Katachi kaete yuku kokoro mo kono machi mo

(Las formas siempre están cambiando, al igual que este corazón y esta cuidad)

Y en un salón especial que hay una serie de luces que hacen alusión a que es un circulo, vemos a Issei que mantiene una mirada seria mientras que las luces ven como los diversos recuerdos del castaño están rodeándolo, aparece Rean tomando el hombro para prepararlo para su entrenamiento, pero el lugar cambia a un dojo dentro de su casa pero Rias y Twilight aparecen tomando los brazos del castaño mediante que el resto de las chicas tratan de arrebatárselo, pero un tanto lejos se encuentra Akeno con una mirada triste.

Dakedo kienai negai ga aru

(Pero hay un deseo pero nunca desaparecerá)

Y con ella, pone una mano en su rostro como si ocultara su llano mediante que en su espalda salen un par de alas, pero una es de un demonio y delante de esa ala se encuentra un reflejo su fallecida madre, Shuri y una de un ángel caído siendo Baraquiel y ambos padres de esa chica toman sus hombros en señal de aliento, aun con ello tiene una mirada perdida pensando algo si hubiera cambiado ese doloroso momento y la escena cambia mediante diversos destellos de luces.

Chigau yume wo mite onaji sora nagameta

(Viendo un sueño distinto, mirando el mismo cielo)

Y ahora vemos a Vali Lucifer que se encuentra caminando con su grupo pero se detienen momentáneamente para descansar y Teepo comienza a jalar la manga de su camisa para jugar con él mediante que Merlina y Esdeath comienzan a hablar sus cosas, Arthur aprovecha para practicar con su espada y Bikou se distrae viendo el paisaje.

Ano hi chikatta "Makenai koto"

(Ese día que jure que "no perderé")

Mientras sigue mirando el cielo, Vali aprieta su puño al saber que su amigo y rival de alguna manera se ha vuelto más fuerte y que no quería estar detrás de él para tener su lucha de desempate, pero una especie de flamas de aura aparecen para luego ver que dando la espalda a la cámara, él e Issei, quien está al lado izquierdo del peli platino se encuentran juntos encarando a alguien.

Zutto futari kono te tsunagezu ni

(Siempre nuestras manos se han unido)

Ahora vemos a los dos portadores de los dragones celestiales que tienen en una mirada decidida a luchar ante quien se encuentran encarando y detrás de ellos, vemos a Rias, Twilight, Akeno y Asia quienes están más cerca de Issei y a Esdeath y Merlina que están a la par hacia Vali.

Umarete kita imi wo sagashiteta

(Al igual que buscamos la razón sobre que existimos)

Y ven que Loki en un cielo morado en lo alto de un risco preparando el Ragnarok para su idea, pero cambiando de nuevo hacia los dos dragones, Issei le muestra su puño izquierdo hacia Vali que choca con su puño derecho y luego de que choquen sus puños en señal de amistad, ellos van corriendo mediante que les rodean auras de los colores de sus dragones para activar las armaduras de su respectivo Balance Breaker.

Tadoritsuku basho sae mo wakaranai

(Sin saber a cuál lugar dónde llegaré)

Ahora estando en un campo de batalla, vemos a diversos lacayos de Loki que van hacia los dos portadores de los dragones celestiales, pero diversos miembros de los dos grupos de ambos los atacan y un disparo de magia pura van hacia ellos pero es cancelado con un escudo especial por parte de Twilight y sus amigas mediante que los dos guerreros van volando hacia el dios nórdico del engaño.

Todoku to shinjite ima omoi wo hashira seruyo

(Creyendo que ahí estaré, y ahora mis sentimientos comienzan a acelerar)

Y en su vuelo, Vali elimina a diversos enemigos enviados por Loki mediante que Issei va velozmente hacia el enemigo quien desesperado manda otros que estaban a su mando pero de otra dimensión se aparecen para derrotar al Sekiryuutei.

Ayamachi mo setsunasa mo koeru toki

(Cuando llegue el momento de que supere mis errores y mi dolor)

Sin perder un instante al notar eso, Issei elimina a cada enemigo con cada una de las armaduras de los Cosmic Packs y cuando se aparece Vali ya habiendo superado sus adversarios hacen dos disparos de poder hacia Loki que ve que ese ataque aumenta de poder a cada momento mientras hace un orbe mágico que va hacia dicha movida de los portadores de los dragones celestiales.

Negai ga hikari dakishimeru mirai wo yobisamashite

(Los deseos serán abrazados por la luz, y despertarán el futuro)

Cuando esos ataques chocan, un enorme destello de luz seguido por una gran explosión se muestra para que luego se muestren Issei y Vali viendo hacia la cámara que estaba un tanto arriba de ellos para que después cambien sus miradas para que sus grupos se encuentren detrás de ellos esperándolos. Ya con ello, los chicos van hacia sus grupos mediante que dan la espalda a la cámara mediante que los ven y se congela la imagen cuando se acabe la música de fondo.

* * *

-Odio mi vida.- Ise estaba sentado en el sillón de la sala viendo la televisión con todos los habitantes de la casa.

[Miremos el lado bueno, al menos no nos han hecho un personaje de comedia…]- Ddraig también estaba impresionado por lo que veía.

Ahora mismo, todos los habitantes de la casa estaban viendo el programa de mayor sintonía del Inframundo: "Las aventuras del Sekiryuutei Supremo". La historia va así… Un humano se encuentra con la gema que tiene el alma de un dragón sellado en él, tras hacer un trato con el Dragón ambos se vuelven un guerrero que lucha contra varios enemigos pero que no es leal a ningún grupo y sigue lo que su corazón le dicta. Es una forma de decir lo que Ise hace, sólo que dicho para que los niños lo entiendan. Si bien usan actores reales y todo, usan tecnología CG para moldear la cara del actor para que sea Ise. Esto es un ultraje, él jamás diría algo tan idiota como Dragon Kick… su sentido de nombrar cosas no es tan malo.

-Admítelo Ise, eres toda una estrella.- Ayane sonreía al ver la serie mientras el mencionado se tapaba la cara.- ¿Qué opinas tú Rainbow?

-¡Qué nos debieron hacer aparecer desde el inicio!- Rainbow estaba cruzada de brazos.- ¿¡Por qué hay que esperar a que en la historia el héroe llegue a la isla donde apareceremos!?

-Porque la historia sigue la línea de actividades de Ise-sama.- Ravel miraba un resumen del libreto, cortesía de Serafall, que mostraba que la primera temporada termina justo cuando Ise completa su aventura en la isla Alicorn.- Por cierto… ¿¡Debes sentarte ahí!?

-Es mi asiento preferido…- Koneko estaba sentada en el regazo de Ise mientras este tomaba de su refresco.- Sólo estás celosa…

-¡No es verdad!- Y le salió lo Tsundere… pero sigamos con el resto.

-Admito que la historia es interesante pero ¿qué parte de la vida de Ise es esa…?- Aj miró a Ray quien hizo memoria.- No lo sabes…

-No…- la caído habló decepcionada.- Al parecer este parece ser un arco inventado para llenar como Ise-kun obtuvo su armadura.

-No me quejo del diseño pero… ¿No podían poner algo más acorde con la personalidad de Ise? El rojo queda pero un poco de negro vendría bien… Oh, tal vez un poco de…- Aj y Ray vieron con una gota de sudor como Rarity entraba en su modo glamour.

-Ise-kun se volverá popular.

-Y mucho pero… ¿Eso es bueno?- Aki encogió los humanos hombros a la pregunta de su amiga. No sabían la respuesta.

-Ise-san se ve bien pero… ¿Por qué se ve molesto por el show?- Fluttershy no entendía el porque Ise gruñia de vez en cuando.

-De seguro le molesta que todo se hizo sin su permiso.- Asia respondió con un buen razonamiento, aunque era obvio por lo que se habló ayer.

-Y también puede que sea que… la personalidad no es ¿Acertada?- Xenovia no supo que decir al ver la cara de vergüenza cuando el actor dijo algo heroico con una pose de batalla.- Pobre…

-Vamos I-nii, es divertido… mira…- Pinkie ya tenía en su cara una máscara de la armadura.- ¡Transformación!

-¡PARA!/ [¡PARA!]- ambos gritaron avergonzados, malditos guionistas que crearon esa pose ridícula.

-Vamos, no sean aburridos Ise-kun, Ddraig-san y tomen esto como algo divertido.- Irina habló con una gran sonrisa.- A fin de cuentas, siempre fuiste fan de los toukatsu ¿Recuerdas?- Ise vio como Irina hacia una pose, algo en su memoria hizo click.

-¡Oh sí! ¡Recuerdo ese show!- Ambos sonrieron con nostalgia al recordar el programa que veían cada tarde del Viernes luego de clases, que buenos días.

-Oh, parece que aquí sobro…- Pinkie se quitó la máscara y se fue a un lado.- ¿Tú que opinas Ku-chan?

-¡Qué alejen a esa bestia de mí!- Kuroka estaba sobre el sillón tratando que Kurama no se le acerque.- ¡Fuera!

-Kuroka, no seas mala con Kurama.- Fay acarició al animal quien ladro feliz.- Y ella hablaba sobre el programa.

-Yo digo que no seremos capaces de caminar en paz en el Inframundo por un tiempo.- Rias tomaba la lata de soda que tenía.- En serio… mi hermano…

-¿El tuyo? Mi hermana organizó todo, aunque me sorprende que no haya hecho de esto una parodia de la vida de Ise-kun.- Sona miraba el show, si bien hay momentos tontos, el tema es interesante.

-Yo creo que es bueno que no se alejen mucho de la realidad, la historia de Ise es digna de ser contada.- Twilight miraba el Televisor para intercalar con el cuaderno de apuntes.- A ver, esto va aquí…

-Y yo creí ser la más cerebrito…- Sona no supo que decir al ver la pasión de Twilight mientras Rias reía.

-Jajajaja, admito que la idea es buena y Serafall dirigió bien a los guionistas.- Azazel veía el show al lado de Rean bebiendo una cerveza y Venelana, la mujer parecía disfrutar el show.- ¡Con esto todos serán populares!

-¡Pido un cambio, quiero aparecer ya!

-¡Rainbow, se paciente!- Ayane trato de mantener a la chica en su sitio mientras Aj suspiraba con Ray… la enana no cambiaba.

-Aunque, para que hayas dado ideas… ¿En serio Azazel?- Rean miró a su amigo para luego beber de la lata de cerveza.

-Muy en serio mi amigo, además ¿Cómo podría pasar la oportunidad de ver la cara de Ise tras esto? Eso es imposible.

-Yo pienso que es un buen show, en el inframundo no hay shows de este tipo de género. Los de Serafall son buenos pero falta uno de este tipo, el de superación de uno mismo.- Venelana sonaba como una crítica de espectáculos…- ¡Además me encanta!- ambos hombres casi caen al suelo por la respuesta algo infantil de Venelana.

[¿Puede alguien decirme por qué mis alas las hicieron asi?]- Ddraig volvió a tocar ese tema. Parece que no hagan bien sus alas le fastidia en verdad.- [Mandaré mi queja]

-Ddraig, no puedes quejarte por esos detallitos.- Twilight no apartó la vista de su cuaderno.- Tal vez así…

-Wow… admiro la concentración de Twilight.- Xenovia miró como la chica seguía con lo suyo.- Y volviendo al show, cuándo salimos nosotros.

-En 4 capítulos.- Ravel respondió de inmediato.- Estos primeros serán el prólogo.

-Que bien informada estas pollito…- Ravel miró con una vena en frente a Koneko quién seguía sentada en el regazo de Ise.- Oh, ya acabó.

-Aleluya…- Ise sintió que podía respirar de nuevo.- Esto es patético… De seguro no tiene tan buen rating…

-Lo dudo…- Fay miraba la tablet que le permitía ver los comentarios del show en vivo.- A todos les encanta. Incluso a los adultos…

-¿¡Es broma!?- Ise se tapó la cara. Para que el Inframundo ame este show es… ¿Qué tan pacífico era el mundo de los demonios?

-Anda vaquero, ve el lado amable… serás amado por todos y tal vez por las chicas…- La mirada rápida de Rias y Twilight la hicieron sudar frío.- Es decir… los niños te amaran.

-Pero mandaré una petición para cambiar los diseños de traje, de ningún modo dejaré que un amigo mío sea famoso usando esas cosas que insultan la moda.- Rarity tenía fuego en los ojos… me corrijo, todo su cuerpo ardía con la llama de la pasión.

-Rarity si que ama la moda, aunque es bueno que sea así ya que nos ha salvado de elegir mala ropa…- Todas asintieron a las palabras de la chica, era verdad… En eso Aki miró a Irina quien estaba pensativa.- ¿Qué pasa Irina?

-Oh nada, sólo que hacía memoria… ¿Recuerdas que juegos teníamos Ise-kun?

-Juegos… oh, hablas de esos de actuar como los personajes del show.- Ise chasqueo los dedos.- En esos días eras tan marimacho...

-¡O-Oye, lo era porque usar muñecas no era lo mío!- Ise sonrió burlón.- ¡Es la verdad! ¡Además las faldas eran incómodas!

-Las usas ahora.- Señaló lo obvio mientras la chica no supo que responder.- Además que ahora muestras lo femenina que eres sin perder ese toque marimacho. Sí, sin duda eres una linda marimacho.

-¡D-D-Deja de halagarme, no ganarás nada!- Irina dijo eso pero la sonrisa en su rostro negaba lo que dijo hace poco.- Nonononono, no importa lo mucho que te alegre no pienses en eso o vas a caer…

-Pues no estás muy lejos de eso I-chan.- Pinkie levantó una pluma negra ante la sorpresa y horror de la chica.- Estás cayendo…

-¿¡Qué!? ¡NO!- Irina se asustó al ver que en efecto sus alas se estaban volviendo negras. Le importa poco las miradas celosas de la mayoría y la risa de algunas presentes… ¡Debe evitar caer!- ¡Esto es tu culpa Ise-kun!

-¿¡Mía, yo que hice!?- el castaño ni por enterado de que su halago despertó algo en ella. Todo eso era visto por un Azazel que reía.

-Jajajaja, no te preocupes Irina te daré la bienvenida a los Ángeles Caídos. Además de que eres una subordinada directa de Miguel, tendrás un asiento VIP.- Rean negó con la cabeza la broma de su amigo porque era una broma… ¿Verdad?

-¡NOOOOOOO! ¡El líder de los caídos me está impulsando a caer! ¡Miguel-sama, por favor ayudemeeeeeeee!- Irina empezó rezar mientras Ise la veía con una gota de sudor.

[Es bueno ver que aún con novias no has perdido el toque compañero]

-Es verdad…- la respuesta sin emoción de la mayoría hizo que el joven suspire… se notaba que Rias y Twilight estaban molestas, la que le espera. ¿Acaso ser honesto es un crimen?

-Pero que Ise-kun sea famoso es una gran noticia, se lo merece tras lo que ha pasado.- Kaori en verdad estaba feliz por su amigo, un poco de popularidad le vendría bien.

-Aunque eso significa que llamaremos más la atención pero mientras todo salga bien.- Asia también estaba feliz, Ise había hecho mucho y era hora de que todos lo respeten, con esto ni los nobles que lo detestan o los ancianos podrán decir algo al respecto.

-Azazel… esto también es una jugada política ¿Verdad?- Rean le susurró a Azazel quien asintió.- ¿Es buena idea?

-En el inframundo hay demonios que todavía no están felices de que un Dragón Celestial este tan cerca a los líderes ya que lo consideran una molestia, La casa de Bael ha mostrado su posición y el líder no está contento que un Dragón tenga tanta fama y los que lo apoyan piensan igual. Sizches y Serafall pensaron esto para que la popularidad de Ise aumente en el inframundo.- Rean no dijo más, sabía que Ise era de vital importancia para la alianza a pesar de no pertenecer a ningún bando pero que su mera presencia cree este conflicto político es…

-Oigan… ¿Por qué Yuuto no vino…? Digo…- Rarity trató de ocultar su curiosidad pero falló miserablemente.

-¿Preocupada por tu novio?- la sonrisa burlona de Rainbow hizo que todos rían, excepto la receptora de la broma.

-N-No… sólo curiosidad…- Fue la mejor excusa que se le vino en mente.

-Claro…- Rias hizo que le creyó, era tan divertido ver a la modista así.- Iba a venir con Gasper pero recordaron que deben presentar proyectos para la otra semana.- Muchos se pusieron azules, se habían olvidado de los proyectos.- ¿En serio…? Irresponsables…

-Yo te tuve que presionar para que acabes el tuyo. De lo contrario estarías como muchos aquí.- la sonrisa triunfante de Sona le sacó una vena en la frente, ataque a traición.

-Yo terminé el mío el día que lo mandaron.- Twilight respondió sin alejar su vista del cuaderno.- Hasta ayudé a Ise a que lo haga.

-Era eso o sufrir al final… Gracias Twily.- la chica sonrió a las palabras del castaño, la envidia y rabia invadió a muchas por varias razones… más por ver que Ise traicionó la causa de hacer los trabajos a última hora, todo por Twilight…. Esa cerebrito era astuta.

-No olvides que me debes una visita al mall Ise.- las palabras de Rias hicieron que todos la vean.- Prometiste ayudarme con algo personal.

-¿Personal…? Oh, claro. Cuando tú tengas tiempo Rias.- Ise recordó que la chica le pidió ayuda sobre unos animes, claro que iba a ayudar a su novia en esos temas… aunque el modo que se dijo todo creo una confusión en la mayoría.

 _-Fufufu, que divertido es verlos así.-_ Rias sonrió para sus adentros, esto era lo mejor. Twilight imitaba todo lo que Rias pensaba en su cabeza, sin duda ser las oficiales y las principales era lo mejor.

Mientras todo esto sucedía, Akeno quien se mantuvo callada todo el tiempo analizaba su situación. Si quería pedir su cita con Ise, debe actuar ya. Aún con todos aquí sabe que no habrá mejor oportunidad que esta. Tomo aire y valor para levantarse. Se acercó a Ise por la espalda del asiento, hora de volver a poner su lado coqueto en marcha.

-Ise-kun~- la voz de Akeno hizo que el castaño casi voltee pero al sentir los pechos de la chica atrás suyo, sus brazos alrededor de él y la cara de ella encima de su hombro lo hizo detenerse.

Todas vieron eso, todo se detuvo… debían ver que iba a pasar. Los restantes miembros de la Armonía se juntaron para…

-De seguro va a coquetear.

-Yo creo que va a molestar al resto.

-De seguro le pedirá una c-c-cita.

-Nah, de seguro lo hace para ganar algo.

Rarity, Aj, Fluttershy y Rainbow empezaron a hacer sus apuestas. Pinkie miró la situación, analizó las posibilidades y…

-Yo creo que son todas las anteriores.- la chica dio su apuesta, hora de ver si acertaba. Tras acordar, vieron lo que iba a suceder.

-Akeno… ¿Qué pasa?- Ise logró mantener la calma pero no negaba que los pechos de Akeno en su espalda eran increíbles.

-Pues, vine a pedir mi cita.- Todos la vieron con sorpresa excepto Rias y Twilight.- Prometiste que al volver nos llevarías a todas a una pero como no ha habido tiempo… Ahora que lo hay, quiero la mía.

-¡Un minuto, yo la pedí primero!- Kuroka se iba a levantar para protestar pero el ladrido de Kurama la detuvo.- ¡Nya, maldita bestia!- Kurama no tomaba lados pero Akeno lo trataba mejor que esta gata… por esta vez tomará bandos.

-Lástima mi querida Kuroka pero yo tomo la moción. ¿Qué dices Ise?- El joven pesaba sus opciones, todas aquí lo miraban feo excepto los elementos de la Armonía e increíblemente sus novias… pensó que ellas dirían algo pero al no ser así…

-Por mí bien, este domingo está bien.- la chica sonrió y abrazó con más fuerza a Ise quien sonrío nervioso sin notar que ahora las caras de Rias y Twilight eran de ira absoluta… esa Akeno se estaba pasando.

-¡Qué bien, mi primera cita con Ise!- Akeno se separó de él y le dio una mirada de victoria al resto. Todas tenían ganas de ahorcar a la descendiente de caído mientras que el resto…

-¡Paguen!- Pinkie extendió la mano a sus amigas quienes pagaron de mala gana. ¿Cuándo iban a aprender a que no debían apostar con Pinkie Pie?- ¡Nunca sucederá!

-¿Con quién hablas Pinkie?- Fluttershy miró a su amiga con curiosidad por el grito.

-Oh con nadie, sólo tuve ganas de decir eso.- No entendieron eso, no era sorpresa.

-Bueno, dejando los momentos random de mi imouto… Yo ya regreso.- Ise se levantó para luego ir a la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas?- Sona alzó una ceja al verlo irse.

-A comprar algo, alguien se acabó mi ración de galletas que tenía guardadas.- Pinkie, Kuroka, Aki y Ray miraron a otro lado.- Y esta vez las esconderé mejor.- Las 4 bajaron la cabeza, rayos…

Dicho eso, Ise se fue. Rainbow también se levantó de su asiento para luego mirar su celular y ver que era hora.

-Yo también ya vuelvo, debo… de… ver algo.- la chica salió de la casa rápidamente ante la mirada confusa de todos.

-¿Y a ella que mosco le picó?- Ray miró el rastro que dejó Rainbow, raro.

-Fufu, sólo fue por algo al que acaba de hallar fascinación.- Akeno sabía el secreto de la chica, aún recuerda la cara que esta puso cuando la descubrió… fue tan divertido.

-Ok… ¡Un minuto! ¿¡Qué es eso de la cita!?- Al recordar lo que pasó, todas pasaron a ver a Akeno con rabia.

-Oh nada, sólo algo que me compete. Ahora con su permiso, debo de ir a terminar un informe. Ustedes no se queden atrás… Fufu.- la cara de horror de las que no habían avanzado de la dicha tarea le dio una gran satisfacción mientras subía las escaleras.

-Esa es nuestra Fuku Buchou, siempre logrando darnos donde duele…- Xenovia sonaba deprimida.

Las que no habían hecho la tarea sabían que tenían hoy y el fin de semana para acabar y eso sólo significa que están acabados. Rias y Twilight al ver eso suspiraron para luego…

-¿Deseas una pelea de práctica?- Twilight hizo la propuesta.

-¿Para desfogar la rabia?- la portadora del elemento de la Magia asintió.- Vamos.

Ambas fueron al sótano, si bien tienen bajo control sus celos y demás, aun deben de dejar salir la ira o puede ser peor… ellas lo saben. A vista de eso, Azazel sonreía con picardía.

-Oh, esto es oro puro. No hay nada mejor que ver el sufrimiento de los adolescentes en el ámbito romántico.- Rean y Venelana lo vieron con ojos entrecerrados. Kurama se acercó a la pierna del caído para luego alzar la pata.- ¿¡Pero qué!? ¡Perro endemoniado!

-Kurama…- Venelana llamó al animal quien bajó las orejas al creerse en problemas.- Te daré tu comida favorita, vamos.- el perro ladro feliz, amaba a esa mujer cuando no estaba en sus momentos de apareamiento.

-Rean… sólo tú sabes elegirlas…

-¿Qué puedo decir? Es un encanto y las mujeres de carácter firme me gustan.- Rean sonrió tras ver como la mujer y la mascota de la familia se iban a la cocina.- Por cierto, límpiate el pantalón.

-Te odio…- la risa de Rean hizo que el caído gruña más.

* * *

-¡Al fin! ¡Es mío!- Rainbow tenía en sus manos una bolsa con algo en su interior que cuidaba celosamente.- ¡No puedo creer mi suerte, era el último!

Rainbow saco el paquete, era un libro pero no era cualquier libro. No, era un libro de aventura y suspenso que contaba la vida de una gran arqueóloga aventurera que andaba por cada rincón del mundo en busca de civilizaciones antiguas y tesoros. Si bien leer no es lo suyo, este libro llamó su atención cuando vio el primero de la saga en la biblioteca de la escuela, si fue ahí fue porque debía sacar información de un libro para su informe. Tras leerlo, quedó maravillada y en secreto se ha leído cada libro. Cuando supo que iba a salir otro, tomó todo el dinero que tuvo para comprarlo… aún así le faltaba un poco más y para su suerte, o mala suerte como lo vean, Akeno apareció en su cuarto para informar de la cena donde la caído vio el más grande secreto de la elegida por el elemento de la Lealtad. La chica sudo frío, sabía que Akeno era buena chica y amiga pero sus actitudes sádicas a veces le dan miedo y pensó que la iba a chantajear…. Todo ese pensamiento duró medio segundo, cosa que mostró la cara de horror de Rainbow para el deleite de Akeno. Tras saber lo que pasaba, Akeno le dio el dinero que faltaba para que compre el libro y que además, no dirá nada… que será su secreto. Aunque con la condición que le enseñe su mejor técnica… Rayos, ella pensaba tenerla en secreto hasta dominarla pero tal vez con la ayuda de Akeno que es más teórica puedan perfeccionarla.

-En fin, hora de volver a casa y de leer…

-¿Qué haces?

-¡KYYYYAAAA!- Rainbow dio el grito más femenino de su vida, ocultó el libro en la bolsa y volteó a ver quien era.- Oh, eres tú…

Saji estaba atrás de ella con unas bolsas de compras. El rubio Sitri notó que lo que había en la bolsa era un libro, no creyó que ella fuera del tipo que lee pero ¿Quién es él para juzgar? Sabía que ella y él no tuvieron buen inicio… en parte fue su culpa y él lo sabe. Tal vez…

-¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que no había actividad para ustedes luego de que Sona se fuera.- Rainbow miró confundida al chico.

-Pues en eso te equivocas, aún hay papeleo que hacer y ordenar cosas para que Kaichou no se sobrecargue de trabajo.- La chica asintió al escuchar eso, sonaba lógico.- ¿Y qué haces tú aquí?

-¿¡Yo!?- Ahora si no supo como responder. ¿Cómo podía decir que ella, Rainbow Dash, la chica más cool que existe le gusta leer una serie de libros que la harían ver como una cerebrito? ¡Primero muerta!- Nada en verdad.- Aunque si fuera mejor dando excusas…

-Claro… sabes que la bolsa tiene la marca de una librería.- Rainbow se congeló al oír eso.- Y que además estás en frente de la librería con el nombre que hay en esa bolsa.- Ahora la chica sudaba frío…- No engañas a nadie…

-¡Oh, está bien! ¡Lo confieso, me gusta leer esta serie de libros!- Rainbow cayó al suelo con los ojos llorosos ante la sorpresa de Saji y la mirada de los transeúntes.- ¡Anda ríete de mí, sé que lo harás… haz lo que quieras conmigo!- Eso tiene doble sentido…

 **-Anda aprovecha, tal vez sea corta de estatura pero está como te gustan.-** Vritra decidió probar fastidiar a su poseedor como Ddraig le dijo que haga, tenía razón… es divertido.

- _No digas tonterías Vritra.-_ Saji se sonrojo a la implicación pero ver como todos miraban la escena… Él ahí, una chica llorando de rodillas que diga que haga lo que quiere con ella… Si eso no lo cataloga como pervertido, no sé que más puede.- ¡O-Oye, cálmate!- Saji decidió que lo mejor es llevar esta charla a otro lugar.

Hecho eso, de algún modo logró irse con Rainbow a un parque cercano. La chica avergonzada de su reacción y actitud se tapaba la cara. Ahora sabía lo que Twilight y Fluttershy pasan de vez en cuando. Al menos está mejor…

-Lamento mi reacción… no estoy acostumbrada a que personas sepan mis secretos.- Saji suspiró, tuvo que llamar para avisar que tardará un poco en llegar a casa.- Es sólo que…

-Que te guste las aventuras de Daring Do no está mal, yo la he leído.- Si bien leer no era su fuerte, una vez de aburrimiento tomo ese libro y le gusto.

-¡Minuto! ¿¡Te gustan!?- Rainbow miró a Saji con sorpresa.- No pareces del tipo que lee…- Aunque ella no era quién para hablar, Rainbow optó por callarse al ver la cara de incrédulo del muchacho.

El silencio reinó el lugar, ambos solo interactuaron una vez y esa única vez fue un desastre. Si bien se arrepentían de como inicio todo, ninguno daba el paso para hacer las paces… hasta ahora…

-Lamento mi reacción ese día.- Rainbow habló primero, tantas metidas de pata en su vida la han ayudado a pedir perdón más fácilmente.- Es sólo que cuando tocan el tema de mi estatura… pierdo los estribos.

-No, yo también tuve la culpa… también pido perdón.- Saji se rasco la nuca.- Es sólo que me puse nervioso y dije una idiotez.

-Oh bueno… pues… ¿Iniciamos mejor? Soy Rainbow Dash, elegida del Elemento de la Lealtad.- la chica extendió la mano para el saludo.

-Saji Genshiro, "Pawn" de Sona Sitri y poseedor de los Sacred Gear del Rey Dragón Vritra.- tomó la mano de la chica para terminar la presentación.

-¿Rey Dragón, tiene algo que ver con los Dragones Celestiales?- Saji sonrió complicado al escuchar la pregunta.

Saji empezó a contar un resumen de que los Reyes Dragones son una clase de dragones que si bien están por debajo de los Dragones Celestiales, tienen un poder que los pone a la par de Demonios de clase Suprema y tal vez de los Maou pero no más. Comentó que Vritra, el Rey Dragón que tiene es el de mejor habilidad técnica. Si bien ahora él y Vritra se llevan bien, el Balance Breaker aún parece algo lejano… por ahora. Rainbow asintió a las palabras del demonio, admitía que no era tan arrogante como pensó al inicio dada la primera impresión. Aún así, tenía una pregunta que quería hacer…

-¿Qué opinas de Ise?- la pregunta de la chica lo sorprendió.

-Te lo diré si me lo dices tú primero.- Contra oferta, chico listo… Pero a la joven no le importaba decirlo ya que se sentía orgullosa de llamar a Ise amigo y un hermano.

-Ise es… un hermano para mí y te aseguro que Rarity, Fluttershy y Aj piensan igual. Con Pinkie se ve de sobra pero todas le estamos agradecidas por lo que hizo por nosotras en la batalla con Discord.- Saji asintió, sabía lo que paso en esa isla ya que Sona contó sobre las chicas y de donde venían, así como el ataque de un grupo a esta.- Estábamos hundidas en la desesperación por una magia que él uso en nosotras pero él nos saco de ahí, haciéndonos recordar lo que somos y porque peleamos. Twilight se sacó la lotería con él, hasta me da un poco de envidia.

-Él siempre con esa habilidad suya para ayudar al resto.- Saji suspiro al recordar esa habilidad suya.- A veces lo envidio por eso.

-¿No te agrada? Creí que eran amigos, según lo que he visto se llevan bien.- Rainbow miró confusa.

-Cuando lo conocí, era alguien frío y hasta cruel en sus palabras pero… luego de luchar a su lado lo empecé a considerar un amigo pero también mi objetivo. Objetivo que tal vez nunca logre alcanzar.- Rainbow solo dejó que hable.- Se hace más fuerte, cuando volvió de esa isla creí que había cortado distancia pero no fue así, volvió más fuerte y con ese instinto X-Rounder, yo también lo tengo según Azazel pero aún así… Y con lo último, se aleja cada vez más y por ello… dudo que algún día yo…- Una manotazo en la cabeza lo hizo callar.- ¡Ay! ¿¡Y eso!?

-¡Por pesimista! ¿¡Qué tiene que Ise sea más fuerte que tú ahora!? ¡Tu objetivo es alcanzarlo y superarlo! ¿¡No!?- él asintió con un poco de miedo, era pequeña pero sabe imponerse.- ¡Entonces no te quejes y entrena más arduamente… Deja de quejarte y lamentarte!- Rainbow se señaló con el pulgar.- ¡Yo tengo una amiga que era mejor que yo y ahora la he superado, ligeramente pero lo he hecho! ¡Tú también puedes!

-¿Sabes que suenas como si quisieras que venza a Hyoudo un día de estos?- Rainbow rio.- ¿Y esa risa?

-¡Jajaja, vamos! ¿Crees que él se está quedando sin hacer nada? Sigue entrenando aunque acaba de salir de una situación difícil. Hasta Rias y Twilight lo han tenido que forzar a que descanse… se esfuerza demasiado y por ello… yo, nosotros queremos ser más fuertes, no dejarle toda la carga, de hacerlo sería como admitir que somos débiles.- Rainbow apretó su mano derecha.- Sé que tú también deseas ser fuerte por tus propias razones, si algo aprendí es que aférrate a esas razones y verás el cambio. Yo ya lo empecé a ver…

Saji no dijo nada, en verdad que la chica admira a Ise pero no desea quedarse atrás…. Quiere ser más fuerte. Así como él, un día estar al nivel de su amigo y rival, un día poder vencerlo. Esta chica era muy rara, actúa orgullosa pero también sabe estar ahí para los amigos…. No es mala chica si llegas a conocerla.

-Gracias Rainbow, creo que necesitaba oír eso de una chica ruda.

-Si, de una chica…. ¡Hey!- No dudo en mostrarse ofendida, sabe que es ruda pero no le gusta que se lo digan.- Agradece que estoy de buen humor porque sino…

-Ok ok…- Se levantó rápidamente para estar a la defensiva, ni loco quería recibir otro golpe de ella.- Bueno, me retiro… me esperan en casa.

-Como sea…- Rainbow se levantó y le dio un golpe en el hombro, no era para que duela mucho pero sí para mostrar que estaba fastidiada.- Nos vemos Gen.- se sorprendió al ver que lo llama así de inmediato aunque claro si conoces a Rainbow sabes que ella no es de mucha formalidad.

-Claro Rainbow.- Saji también se despidió para luego irse a su casa, tiene que preparar la cena a sus hermanos a fin de cuentas, ya mañana iniciara de nuevo su entrenamiento.

 **-Esa niña si que te dio las palabras que necesitabas mi otra mitad.-** Vritra sonrió al ver que la niña logró encender el espíritu de Saji.- **Mañana retomamos el entrenamiento para lograr el Balance Breaker.-** Saji asintió, iba a lograr el Balance Breaker… lo iba a hacer.

* * *

-Repite lo que me has dicho Gasper, creo que oí mal.- Ise miraba al pequeño vampiro con sorpresa y algo de horror.

-Ise Aniki, entrena conmigo sin contenerte.- Las palabras de Gasper no eran broma, se veía en sus ojos que lo decía en serio.

Ise fue a la tienda más cercana para comprar las galletas que sabía tres bandidas se comieron sin su permiso, aunque también deseaba estar solo. Debía pensar en que hacer en el futuro… Cuando miro su mano vendada no pudo evitar en lo que Skeith le dijo, que la Onda Maldita ya inició cuando él en su Modo Ruina acabó con Shalba con el Soul Drain. Acabara como acabara lo de su lucha con Skeith o si se dejaba hundir, eso hubiera sucedido de todos modos. Ahora que tenía en su mano derecha la única técnica que puede detener a esos 7, ya que como vio con Skeith, no mueren de manera normal ya que sus cuerpos, según él, no existen en sí en este plano… al menos esa es la sensación que le da. Si le gano a Skeith fue porque este estaba débil e incapaz de usar todo su poder por lo que debe de entrenarse para ser aún más fuerte. Hora de que demuestre lo que es capaz ya que gran parte del poder de Haou está con esos 7 por lo que deberá valerse de su propia fuerza ahora.

Si no fuera poco, Beta y Gamma están mudos… si bien aún tiene acceso a sus formas siente que ambos siguen afectados porque Alfa lo decidió ayudar por cuenta propia, cosa que nadie espero. Jamás creyó que sus acciones harían que Alfa cambie de parecer aunque él siempre fue el menos agresivo de los 3. Pero eso no quita que no debe bajar la guardia, el riesgo de usar el Modo Ruina está aún presente por lo que debe mantener sus ideas claras y no perder el control.

Fue en esos momentos que pensaba mientras salía del lugar que vio a Kiba y Gasper, ambos parecían haber salido a comprar cosas para la cena. Cuando se vieron y empezaron a hablar de los entrenamientos para mejorar sus habilidades de X-Rounder y ayudar con el desarrollo de la Forma Alfa Perfecta. Fue en medio de la charla que Gasper dijo algo que nadie espero, pedir que Ise sea más riguroso en sus entrenamientos con él.

-¿Por qué me pides eso?- Ise sabía que Gasper se esforzaba mucho en sus entrenamientos y hasta su timidez no era presente en el campo de batalla aunque sí en algunos momentos de la vida diaria.

-Porque deseo ser más fuerte, si bien he mejorado un poco… no quiero quedarme ahí, debo avanzar más si quiero un día estar a la altura de todos ustedes.- Gasper no quería dejar todo el peso a Ise y Kiba, él también era un hombre… debe de ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para pelear y proteger los que le importan.

Ise miró a Kiba quien se encogió de hombros, él sabía que Gasper quería ser más fuerte y el entrenamiento que tenía ahora se basaba en mejorar su capacidad física y demás pero no bastaba para algo más… Ise medito la petición de su kouhai, darle un entrenamiento arduo y muy fuerte sin duda hará que más de una en casa lo deseen ahorcar. Pero tras ver la determinación de Gasper no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso… estaba creciendo.

-Bien, así será entonces.- Esas palabras sorprendieron a ambos.- A partir de mañana tendrás peleas de prácticas conmigo y Kiba. No creas que por estar ahí bajaremos el ritmo, deberás lograr seguirlo y estar a la par. ¿Entendido?

-¡Si Aniki!- Gasper respondió feliz mientras Kiba sonreía. Se notaba que ya no era el mismo que hace unos meses, ahora busca ser más fuerte… su timidez aún no se va del todo pero es parte de lo que lo hace él.- Por cierto ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pues… necesitaba comprar algo.- Ise mostró la bolsa de compra.- Pero en fin, ahora lo importante es que al fin puedo descansar hoy un poco e iniciar mi entrenamiento mañana, me siento como un hongo… no poder entrenar a sido duro.

-Bueno Ise-kun, no estabas en condiciones para entrenar y bueno, que Buchou y Twilight te hayan estado vigilando.

-Disfrutas esto ¿Verdad?- la mirada y sonrisa de su amigo le respondió.- Rayos… No me hagas hablar Kiba, que tú y Rarity han estado muy cercanos.- Los tres empezaron a caminar.- Lo sé, se nota… además de las miradas de Tsubaki.

-No sé de que hablas…- Kiba trato de mostrarse calmado.- Sólo nos tratamos normal y Fuku Kaichou tampoco tiene mucho que ver.

-Pero… ¿Acaso Rarity no le regaló una casaca hecha por ella misma y Shinra-senpai no le dio un bento unos días atrás?- Gasper respondió por inercia, la mirada de Kiba le hizo notar que metió la pata.- Uy… perdón…

-Jaja, no hay mucho que decir entonces. Rarity ama hacer ropas y diseños. Aunque TsubaKi haya hecho también un movimiento.- Kiba se mostró confundido.- ¿En serio? No puedo creerlo… ¿Cómo no puedes notar lo obvio?

-Aniki sin ofender pero tú tampoco eres muy perceptivo cuando se trata de algo cercano a ti.- Ise miró al chico con molestia.

-Sabes, a veces extraño al tímido hikimori de antes.

-Yo igual…- Kiba asintió a las palabras de su amigo mientras el mencionado se mostraba horrorizado por esas palabras.

-¿¡Por qué dicen eso!?- Gasper se mostró muy dolido por esas palabras… vaya, algunas cosas nunca cambian.

* * *

Luego de haber hablado con ambos un rato, Ise regreso a casa para dar por terminado el día. Para su sorpresa se encontró con Rainbow en la puerta y eso si era una sorpresa.

-¿Rainbow, que haces aquí afuera?- Vio la bolsa que llevaba en mano.- ¿Qué compraste?

-¡Nada!- Ise miró a la chica incrédulo. Tiene la prueba del delito en mano.- Es decir… nada que te incumba. Yo sólo… ugh… ¿Prometes no decir nada?- El joven asintió para que luego ella le muestre lo que compró.

-"Daring Do y la civilización de cristal" ¿Un libro… un libro de aventura? Un libro…

-¿¡Tan sorprendente es que lea!?- Rainbow reaccionó al ver como Ise se lo estaba tomando, casi parece que descubrió lo más extraño del cosmos.- Bien, admito que no soy el mejor ejemplo de chica estudiosa…

-Rainbow, no hay nada de malo con que leas pero… ¿En serio debes ocultarlo?- Ise no entendía el porqué su amiga buscaba ocultar su nueva afición.

-¡Porque no es cool! Yo que nunca me preocupo mucho por los estudios ahora leo un libro.- Uno de aventura si se permite aclarar y de fantasía.- Ya lo veo… ¡Seré la burla! ¡Aj y Rarity no dudaran en reírse de mí! Y no vengas a decir que no será así, ya viste como son y nos tratamos.- Ise cerró la boca, imposible refutar eso.- Por favor Ise, te cuento esto porque puedo confiar en ti.

-Bien, no diré nada… No veo la necesidad de ocultar esto pero si te hace feliz.- Rainbow sonrió y agradeció el apoyo.- Vamos, ya es tarde y de seguro se preguntan donde estamos.

La chica asintió y ambos fueron al interior de la casa solo para verse con montañas de libros en la sala de estar y a la gran mayoría leyendo o buscando información por Internet. Ise dedujo que era por el informe del Lunes. Notó que algunas se estaban desesperando, ahí ni loco se iba a meter.

-¡Rainbow, que bueno que llegas!, Fluttershy apareció en frente de su amiga con una mirada de locura.- ¡Es la primera y última vez que te hago caso, estamos atrasadas en el informe y no voy a perder más tiempo!- Fluttershy era una chica responsable que se toma los deberes escolares en serio.- ¡Vamos, no voy a permitir que holgazanees más!- Rainbow se vio apresada en el agarre de su amiga. Cuando fue jalada contra su voluntad lanzó el libro al aire, Ise atrapó dicho objeto para ver como se la llevaban.

-No te preocupes Rainbow, lo dejaré en tu habitación.- Ise se despidió de ella como si fuera a una batalla para nunca volver.

-¡Deja de hacerte el payaso y ayudameeeeeee!- Rainbow al final fue arrastrada al infierno de los informes escolares, se notaba que iba a ser una larga noche y fin de semana.

Ise se dio media vuelta solo para ver a Pinkie jugando su 3DS sin mucha preocupación en la escalera.

-¿Qué haces Pinkie?- La chica no apartaba la mirada del aparato.

-Trato se pasar este nivel de The Legend of Zelda pero no hallo una llave.- Pinkie se mostraba desesperada.- ¡No la encuentro!

-¿No debes acabar tu informe?

-¡Oh, eso ya está hecho! ¡Lo termine recién hace unos minutos!- Pinkie mostró su tarea.- ¿Ves?

-Ni voy a preguntar como lo has hecho porque sé que no tendré respuesta.- la chica sólo sonrió al escuchar eso.- ¿Y el resto que no está sufriendo por la tarea?

-Oh, Twily y Rias-chan están entrenando. Rean-san y Azazel fueron a una reunión…no sé cual. Y Venelana-san fue a leer un libro en su habitación, ya sabes.- Ise asintió, vaya que cada uno tiene sus cosas que hacer.- ¡Oh y Ake-chan está en su habitación durmiendo, dijo que tuvo mala noche y desea dormir!

-¿Akeno? Curioso, normalmente ella no duerme a estas horas. Si que debe estar cansada.

-¡No importa eso, ayúdame a pasar el templo del agua!- Ise rio al ver la actitud de la chica.

-Anda vamos, este templo nos tomará un tiempo.- Dicho eso, ambos empezaron a subir para pasar el templo del agua en ese juego, si que era una molestia…

El resto sólo maldecía que no hayan sido más responsables y terminar esto antes para evitar esta tortura, a la próxima será pero por ahora hay un informe que escribir.

* * *

-Ugh, por eso odio volar.- Fie no era fan de volar en avión, las turbulencias la ponen de nervios.- Al menos hemos llegado a Cuzco.

Cuzco, uno de los lugares turísticos más importantes del mundo debido a la cultura que representa, la Inca. Ciudad donde se centró el poder Inca durante su imperio y aún hoy es una muestra clara de la cultura hispana en todo el mundo. Además que es hogar de una de las maravillas del mundo, Machu Picchu. Pero no hemos venido a hacer turismo, por más tentadora que sea la idea… Fie y Machias estaban aquí para reunirse con un viejo amigo, uno que tiene tendencias nómadas y que no tiene celular.

-Bueno, hemos llegado a buena hora, casi 12 horas de vuelo. Nada mal…- Machias sacó su reloj de bolsillo mientras tomaba la maleta de la barra.

-Dilo por ti ¿No pudimos simplemente usar un círculo de transporte y ya?- Fie también tomo su maleta, no era tan grande pero ahí tenía su cambio de ropa.

-Sabes que de haberlo hecho hubiéramos tenido que crear una excusa para decir porque no tenemos sellados los pasaportes, algunas zonas de aquí son estrictas en ese rubro.- Fie gruño mientras salían al fin de la zona de migraciones… que bueno que entiende el idioma.

-¿Y Emma? Ella tardará más que nosotros y… ¿Uso sus contactos en el gremio de magia verdad?- Machias no dijo nada, la respuesta era obvia.- Lo supuse…

-Sabes que por Celine, ella no puede viajar en avión, por ello usa los transportadores mágicos del gremio y que además le dan los permisos necesarios para que se quede en un país.- Machias se acomodó los lentes al decir.- De seguro nos espera en el plaza central.

-Andando entonces…- Fie salió del aeropuerto para tomar un taxi, quiere alejarse de este lugar infernal lo más pronto posible.

Mientras andaban en el transporte, no negaban que esta ciudad era sin duda un centro cultural. Desde las tiendas hasta las mismas edificaciones mostraban cultura, una que se data de siglos. Fie sabía de rumores que los Dioses de aquí fueron eliminados aunque no hay nada en concreto… quizás son solo rumores sin fundamento. Cuando llegaron a la plaza, agradecieron al taxista por el servicio y salieron del taxi con sus maletas. Deben de buscar a Emma… ¿Dónde puede estar?

-Veo que hay que buscar.- Machias miró a un lado, danzas típicas… lástima que no están con el tiempo, le hubiera gustados vacacionar.

-Si, tal vez debamos…

-¡Fie, Machias!- Fie cerró la boca y sonrió al ver entre la multitud a su vieja amiga.

La mujer que ahora caminaba hacia ellos de cabello largo y castaño y lentes que iba con ropas de viajera era Emma Millstein, una maga que pertenece al clan Hexen. Clan que se especializa en la Magia con familiares, actualmente no son muy conocidos debido a la escasez de usuarios mágicos pero Emma ha estado promoviendo este tipo de magia. Fue compañera de clase de Rean, Fie y Machias en la escuela afiliada al Vaticano, Thors. Una maga de gran nivel que no se debe subestimar.

-¡Fie!- la mujer abrazó a la demonio quien devolvió el abrazo.- ¡Qué bueno verte!

-Igual Emma, veo que has crecido mucho…- Fie miró con envidia el busto de su amiga… y ella no había cambiado nada, que triste.

-V-Vamos, no te pongas así.- Emma sabía lo sensible que era ella con ese tema.- Hola Machias, no te he visto desde…

-La Convención en Londres sobre las leyes de reforma del Gobierno.- Machias dijo eso con mucha confianza, sacándole a ambas una gota de sudor.

-Je, veo que no cambias cuatro ojos.- en el hombro del humano apareció un gato, uno de color morado con partes lavanda.- Vaya, ni los años te quitan eso.

-No molestes Celine… ¿Y está bien que hables en público?- La gata se lamio la pata.- ¡No me ignores!

-Ya ya… calma tu actitud, te van a salir más canas.- Machias quería ahorcar a esa gata, se nota que no ha cambiado nada.

Celine es, como se ve, una gata. Pero no cualquier gato, es un familiar que repotencia la magia de su contractor, aún entre el gran número de familiares ella es especial debido a su gran intelecto, aunque su sarcasmo saca de quicio a más de uno. Ha estado al lado de Emma por años…

-Bueno, no importa. ¿Cómo has estado Emma? Supe que conociste a alguien.- A las palabras de Fie, la mujer desvió la mirada… se mostraba molesta.- Ahm… ¿Machias, cuándo fue la última vez que hablaron sobre ese tema?

-Hace 6 meses… ¡Aaaah!- un colazo de Celine a la cara del hombre bastó para entender que había metido la pata.- ¡Está bien, lamento no haber corroborado si la información seguía siendo correcta!

-¿Y te haces llamar estratega? Estás oxidado.- Celine se puso al lado de Fie.- El imbécil ese engaño a Emma, cuándo ella lo descubrió…

-Celine, no digas más…- La voz fría de la mujer hizo que todos se queden helados, hasta a la gata se le paró el pelo y los transeúntes sentían frío…- Ese idiota tuvo su merecido…

-Tengo miedo de preguntar por lo que lo dejaré ahí.- Machias quería tener su masculinidad intacta, gracias.- Pero vamos a lo importante, hay que…

-Hey, no olvides hablar de Rean.- las palabras de Celine hicieron que el humano suspire.- Saber de él es la razón de que Emma haya mejorado su humor tras meses.

-¡Celine!- Emma se sonrojo por lo mencionado.- No es verdad… no estaba…- la cara de la gata la hizo callar.- Oh está bien, es cierto…

-Maldito Rean, aún tan popular tras estos años… ¿Qué es él, un imán de mujeres?

-Su alumno es igual, un imán.- Fie sonrió al recordar a Ise. La mirada de Emma y Celine le hicieron entender que era un tema nuevo.- Rean tomó a un chico como discípulo, el Sekiryuutei de esta era.

-¿¡Discípulo!?

-¿¡Sekiryuutei!?- Celine se tapo la boca al ver que habló muy fuerte y llamó la atención.- M-Meow…- los transeúntes siguieron su camino al ver que el gato era eso, un gato.- Rayos, debo tener más cuidado.

-Hablemos esto mejor en el hotel, síganme.- todos asintieron a las palabras de la maga, debían hablar esto con cuidado.

Tomaron camino hacia el hotel donde ella se hospedaba no lejos de ahí. Tras llegar a la habitación que tenía, cerró la puerta y rodeó el lugar con magia para que nadie oiga nada desde afuera. Tras ofrecer a todos una bebida, se sentaron para hablar.

-Ahora sí, sin temor a ser oída y demás… ¡Explica eso de que Rean tiene un discípulo y que dicho discípulo es el Sekiryuutei!- Celine gritó sin miramientos ante la cara de negación de Emma.

-Hace años, cuando Rean huyó del Vaticano… recuerden que Crown murió a manos de Vasco.- Todos bajaron la cabeza al recordar eso, Crown era su amigo, un querido amigo.- Rean despertó un poder extraño y se fue al anonimato años.

-Eso… ya lo sabía.- Emma en sus primero viajes trato de encontrarlo pero no hubo éxito.

-Bueno, pasó que estuvo años escondido en una isla protegida con magia y ahí conoció a dos mujeres que lo ayudaron a dominar en cierto modo sus poderes.- Emma frunció el ceño, Rean no cambia… ¿Por qué su corazón aún late por ese idiota? Estúpidas emociones.- Luego de eso vago un tiempo donde conoció al líder de los caídos Azazel quien le presentó al Sekiryuutei, un niño cuyos padres fueron asesinados.

-¿Y eso por qué? No creo que sea coincidencia.- Celine notaba que había algo más.

-El niño no sólo era el Sekiryuutei, era la reencarnación del Rey Supremo.- la cara de Celine y Emma era de sorpresa absoluta.- Sí, yo también puse esa cara.- Machias quiso reír pero no pudo.

-¿¡R-Rey Supremo!? ¡El mismo humano que se dice era tan poderoso que podía pelear con varios Dioses!- Emma había leído de él, su clan tiene libros que muchos consideran prohibidos. En unos cuantos se hablaba de ese ser de gran poder.

-Ese mismo, Rean decidió entrenarlo y hacerlo fuerte para que esté listo… lo irónico es que Rean desciende de la familia que la hermana de Haou dejo atrás.- Hablando de coincidencias.- Rean lo ha entrenado y el chico es conocido en las tres facciones y algunas otras, no dudo que en poco tiempo el gremio de magos oirá de él.

-Esto es grande… No sólo es el chico si no el contexto… Vaya, Rean sigue metiéndose en cosas difíciles.- Celine sonrió al recordar la suerte del humano.- ¿Recuerdas cuando te vio cambiándote en su habitación el primer día que estuvieron en la academia?

-¡E-eso fue porque la mía estaba en reparación! ¡Y prometiste no hablar de eso!- la gata rio al ver la reacción de su amiga mientras Fie se miraba el pecho, malditos sean los genes.- El punto es… ¿Rean está bien ahora?

-Oh lo está… está muy bien…- Fie sonrió forzosamente, Emma pareció captar lo que quiso decir.- Después te cuento.

-Ustedes las mujeres y sus celos.- Machias agradecía no estar en los zapatos de Rean.- Sin embargo, nuestra visita lamentablemente no es por solo vernos de nuevo.

-Lo sé…- Emma se puso seria al escuchar eso.- Tras lo que me dijiste, he pedido información en el gremio de magos y encontré algo interesante.- Celine fue al bolso de la maga y sacó una hoja que le entregó a Machias.- Estas fórmulas matemáticas son las que se dice un mago ha estado recolectando, una por una son inofensivas pero si logras usarlas todas con un círculo mágico específico.- Machias miró la otra cara y se puso azul al ver lo que era.- Sí, yo también me puse así…

-¡Es una locura, este círculo puede crear una explosión que equivale a 100 bombas atómicas!- Fie se atoro con su bebida al oír eso.- ¿¡Segura que él lo va a usar!?

-Quien pidió esta magia y el círculo trabaja para él, se nota que este ha sido un trabajo de años. La mayoría de fórmulas presentes no se hayan en un libro de magia permitido por el gremio, la mayoría son prohibidos y unos pocos sólo pasan de boca a boca. Este es un gran plan… Uno que pone al mundo en riesgo.

-Y vaya momento que decidió actuar, las facciones tienen sus problemas internos y eso es algo que no va a dejar pasar, estamos hablando de su objetivo y lo va a lograr si es que...- Fie dejó de hablar, no deben de permitir eso.

-Mándale esta información a tus lideres Fie, deben saber lo que puede pasar y que traten de… calmar la situación.- Emma vio que la chica asintió y se levantó para llamar a su líder.- Espero que no sea tarde.

-De ser así tendremos que inmiscuirnos. Esto es algo grande, Rean y los chicos que están bajo su cargo no podrán solos.- Machias dio un sorbo al agua que tenía en mano.- Tal vez no tengamos el poder de ellos pero tenemos experiencia y esa es nuestra mejor arma.

-Yo pienso que ya es hora de dejar estar ocultos, de los alumnos de Thors sólo Alicia, Laura, Elliot y Julius siguen con el Vaticano, la facción que acusó a Rean de traidor, Julius sabemos que es un espía y da información pero debe mantener su coartada. Millium trabaja para una organización humana que impide que lo sobrenatural sea público, ella no puede dejar su puesto.- Celine sabía que la chica por más que quiera ayudar, está ligada a una organización.- Sarah se retiro hace años y está ocupada con su nueva familia, sólo quedamos nosotros y Gaius… debemos pelear.

-Vaya, jamás te tomé del tipo para actuar Celine.-la gata le mostró los dientes a Machias quien alzó las manos en señal de rendición.

-Jeje, bueno… creo que no hay mucho que pensar, Gaius aceptará sin duda alguna unirse y con eso, iremos ayudar a Rean y el resto.

-Tú solo quieres ver al idiota…- Celine miró a su amiga con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Es… ¿Tan obvio?- Celine cayó al suelo por la respuesta mientras Machias reía nervioso.

-¡No lo creo, ya tienes 36 años y experiencia con los hombres… Y aún actúas así por quién es tu primer amor!- Emma se mostró ofendida, es verdad que ha tenido una que otra relación pero su corazón siempre fue de Rean, si bien él y Alicia salían en esos días y se conformó con… darle su primera vez esa noche meses antes de que esos dos inicien algo, eso no significa que ahora que ve la oportunidad de al fin poder… primero debe preguntarle algo a Fie.

-¡Eso no importa, lo que yo sienta en sólo mío!- Emma se cruzó de brazos.- ¡Además, recuerda que si no fuera por Rean y Crown muchas actividades ilegales del Vaticano hubieran seguido ocultas y nos hubieran usado a nosotros como sus esclavos!- Emma sentía odio a los que trataron de usarlos, no a los que se quedaron ya que ellos tienen sus razones pero si odia que todo haya sido como un macabro plan para tener armas que atacan sin pensar.

-No lo niego… la muerte de Crown abrió los ojos de muchos…- Machias cerró los ojos, aún recordando lo que pasó esa noche… sacudió la cabeza, no era hora de eso.- Debemos ir por Gaius y…

-Ya es algo tarde para ir, llegar a pie a la zona donde siento su aura nos tomará horas…. Mejor vamos mañana, ya separe habitaciones para ustedes.- Emma se quitó el sombrero que llevaba para ponerlo a un lado.- Sé que lo encontraremos y aceptara.

-Hable con Sirzches-sama… hablará con Odín sobre lo que le informé y mandé, no creo que haya tiempo de negociar.- Fie volvió tras acabar de hablar con el Maou.- Debemos actuar mañana ya…

-Entonces lo mejor es descansar. Iré a mi habitación a descansar… Mi esposa no estaría feliz de saber que pasaré la noche con 2 chicas.- Ambas lo miraron con molestia.- Pónganse al día.- Machias se retiró mientras ambas al verlo ya irse…. Rieron.

-Siempre tan serio…

-Esa parte de él no ha cambiado.- Ambas siguieron riendo mientras Celine rodaba los ojos, esas 2.- Por cierto Fie ¿Cómo es la vida de demonio?

-Interesante… aunque estresante con todas las reglas que los nobles ponen, espero que eso cambie.- Fie se sentó al lado de su amiga.- Lo interesante recién paso hace un mes y algo cuando…

-Antes que nada Fie… Con respecto a Rean… cuéntame todo lo que necesito saber.- Fie sonrió a las palabras de su amiga.

-Je, veo que piensas igual que yo…. De acuerdo, sólo toma las cosas con calma.- Emma asintió aunque se notaba que el tema le fastidiará un poco pero no importa. Antes se conformo con esa noche, noche que ella no ha olvidado y hasta ahora atesora pero ahora… ahora eso no iba a bastar.

-Más te vale que tengas cuidado Rean, la que te espera… aunque en verdad me alegro que estés bien mi amigo.- Celine se recostó para dormir, no quería oír la charla de chicas, no ahora.

* * *

-Así que la información de Fie es más que acertada.- Rean estaba cruzado de brazos mientras en el lugar los líderes de las tres facciones estaban en silencio.- Veo que al fin los problemas internos de todos ustedes ha conllevado a esto.

-¿Debes ser tan crudo en tus palabras Rean?

-¿Qué quieres que diga Azazel? Todo este asunto ha pasado bajo sus narices… Esos círculos mágicos y magia vienen de varias zonas que estaban bajo la jurisdicción de todos ustedes, veo que Loki aprovechó los problemas y los usó para su ventaja.

-No podemos negar nuestra responsabilidad Rean pero ahora debemos…

-Actuar, es lo único que se puede hacer Miguel… Ustedes directamente no pueden hacer nada porque Loki no está en la jurisdicción de ustedes, es un nórdico… Sólo Odín nos puede dar su permiso para atacar a uno de los suyos.

-Eso ya lo hemos arreglado.- Ajuka habló tras ver a sus semejantes.- Odín irá a Kuoh…

-Baraquiel será su guardaespaldas desde su salida de Asgard hasta Kuoh y seguirá con él incluso ahí.- Azazel miró a Rean.- Espero que tú también.

-Sabes mi respuesta… Baraquiel es fuerte no lo niego pero si Loki ataca él sólo no podrá hacer nada y Odín no tiene el corazón para atacar… sea lo que sea ese sujeto, aún es en un sentido un hijo para él.- Serafall miró a Rean con duda.

-¿Es algo malo? Digo… Tal vez él pueda hacer que…

-Lo dudo Sera-chan. La relación entre ambos es… complicado por decirlo amablemente.- Gabriel miró a la Maou con algo de dolor.- Padres e hijos en conflicto, que horrible.

-No importa lo que pase, debemos estar listos para lo que puede suceder y sé que Ise y el resto se verán involucrados… la parte de Haou en Ise no dudará en actuar, recuerden que él odiaba a los Dioses que buscaban oprimir o destruir sin justificación y si bien Ise no es él, ambos comparten ese rasgo….- Todos pasaron a ver a Rean quien cerró los ojos…- Y está sobre la Onda Maldita esa… algo grande va a suceder y estaremos metidos en todo esto.

Nadie dijo nada, sabían que era cierto…. Quieran o no el Sekiryuutei se verá involucrado y…

-Entonces… mejor es que tengamos a los Dos Dragones Celestiales listos para cuando eso pase.- Sirzches miró a Grayfia.- Llámalo, hora de que vuelva a casa por un tiempo… que vaya a Kuoh.

La mujer sonrió para sus adentros, mantuvo su expresión seria porque ahora estaba trabajando pero estaba feliz de que…

-Como ordene Sirzches-sama.- Grayfia se retiro no sin antes sonreír sin limitaciones.

-Se le ve feliz, ver a su hijo cara a cara luego de meses…- Miguel sonrió al ver que la mujer a pesar de toda su fuerza y seriedad, era una madre.- ¿Seguros de que es necesario? Los Dos Dragones Celestiales…

-Contra Rahab, Ise y Vali hicieron un excelente equipo y resistieron hasta que destruyeron la barrera, ahora que están mejor entrenados no dudo que la fuerza de ambos ya está al borde de ser de un demonio de clase suprema y con sus técnicas, llegan a ese nivel…. Tal vez en unos meses logren el nivel de un Dios pero eso ya es especular.- Rean se cruzo de brazos.- Mi punto es, los Dos Dragones Celestiales serán vitales para lo que se viene… Pero no crean mal, estos chicos, la generación actual de demonios, los elementos de la Armonía… Ellos han crecido y llegado aquí porque esos 2 han estado luchando juntos y no entre ellos.

-¿Cuál es tu punto Rean?- Serafall hizo la pregunta aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-Llamen a Sairaorg Bael y Seekvaira Agares… Que traigan consigo los siervos que crean necesarios. Es hora de que la nueva generación enfrente su primer gran reto real… Salvar al mundo del Ragnarok.

Unos días, eso era lo que tenían para estar listos…. Nada más…

* * *

Omake

 **Las cónicas de Kurama: Vida diaria**

 _-¿Por qué están tan molestas?-_ Kurama comía de lo más tranquilo lo que Venelana le había servido. El animal miraba como la mayoría de chicas escribían como unas locas sobre la mesa. Todas gritando como cosas de: ¡Estúpida tarea!, ¡Fui una idiota!, ¡Última vez que te hago caso!- _Mis amos son raros…_

Kurama bostezó luego de terminar su comida, había cumplido sus metas del día… Mejor revisa su lista mental, tal como Twilight hace… aunque no repetirá la longitud de estas porque no sabe escribir.

¿Ladrar y molestar a la gata coqueta? Listo.

¿Apoyar a Akeno en su cita, sea lo que sea eso? Listo.

¿Burlarse del idiota solterón pervertido y orinar su pantalón? Listo.

¿Mirar como Venelana lee su libro y come hasta empacharse? No, aún le falta eso.

Se levantó de su lugar y subió al segundo piso para donde está la habitación de Venelana, la cual ahora comparte con Rean. Ver a la mujer leer un libro mientras comía su octavo pastel del día era… extraño.

-Oh Kurama, veo que acabaste.- El animal solo saco la lengua en respuesta.- Anda, hazme compañía… Rean se fue a hacer un trabajo y me siento tan sola…

Kurama cerró la boca para luego echarse al lado de la cama de la mujer quien acarició su cabeza en respuesta. Este solo miró como la mujer leía y comía al mismo tiempo… desde hace unas semanas que está comiendo de más, cree que eso empezó luego de que Rean, ella y esas dos desaparecieron de la vista de todos unas horas, aunque él olía lo que pasaba… traumas. ¿Quién dice que un animal no los tiene?

En fin, no es que le importe mucho ahora… Le gusta su estilo de vida actual, aún no tiene quejas. Bostezo y cerró los ojos para dormir, otro día terminado de su vida cotidiana.

* * *

Insertar canción: Haruka [Tv Edit.] – LACCO TOWER

Sayonara no aizu ga yozora ni hibikeba

(Sí la señal del adiós pudiera resonar en el cielo nocturno)

Al iniciar la canción, vemos a Issei que se encuentran un tanto herido con parte de su vestimenta rota por las rodillas de su pantalón mediante que nota que los diversos enemigos del pasado.

Yagate haruka kanata tooku hanareteku kimi wo omou yo  
mata aou to

(Pensaré en ti, de manera distante y remota para de alguna manera podamos volvernos a ver)

Y entre todos ellos, vemos en un fuego azulado a su espalda sin hacerle daño, vemos a Loki que veía como no le quedaban muchas fuerzas a Issei y preparaba su ataque para acabarlo.

Kimi no hidari kara miteta yokogao wo miteita

(Vi desde tu perfil izquierdo, y pude ver tu rosto)

En ese instante, Issei recordaba un tanto a sus padres todo lo que ha vivido con ellos hasta el momento de su muerte mediante que aun trataba de soportar el dolor ya estando de pie para poder encarar a sus enemigos mientras que en su mente recordaba a sus amigos que se preocupan por él y sus rostros estaban en uno de sus ojos.

Waratteru ka naiteiru no ka

(¿Estabas riendo o estabas llorando?)

Y con esa imagen todavía en sus ojos, la cámara se aleja hasta mostrar a Issei que se encontraba preparado para luchar, pero siente una mano en su hombro previo a la batalla.

Nagai kami ga jama wo shiteru

(Tu largo cabello obstruía el camino.)

Y al sentir esa mano en su hombro, Issei se volta a ver que apareció Yuuto, pero no vino solo, ya que cerca se notan a tres personas más.

Sayonara no aizu ga yozora ni hibikeba

(Sí la señal del adiós pudiera resonar en el cielo nocturno)

Sairaorg Bael, Saji Genshiro y Vali Lucifer se aparecen en la escena mediante que diversas personas conocidas del grupo los observan a la distancia mediante que se preparan para la batalla viendo el amanecer entre sonrisas y rostros de preocupación en que ellos pudieran perder esa batalla.

Haruka kanata yowayowashii bokutachi no michi wo terasu yo

(Este brillará como una luz que iluminará nuestros débiles caminos para algún día)

Mediante que la cámara toma un perfil izquierdo mediante que el grupo se prepara para luchar ante esos enemigos y que sus cuerpos reciban la luz del sol e Issei dice que se preparen.

Mata aeru to

(Podamos volver a vernos)

Y tomando un paso hacia atrás, la cámara ve de frente a los cinco chicos dan un salto para irse a la batalla congelando justo en el momento que Issei, Vali, Genshiro y Yuuto muestren su Sacred Gear y Sairaorg comienza a mostrar un aura dorada y sueltan un rugido de batalla al mismo tiempo que se acaba la canción de fondo.

* * *

 **Bueno, ahí vamos con otro cap de este arco. Hay que ir poco a poco y sentar las bases de lo que deseo hacer.**

 **Twilight: ¿Que tienes en mente? [Lo mira con seriedad] Tu cabeza a veces da miedo.**

 **Lo sé... en fin, es todo por este cap de hoy, nos vemos.**


	82. Misterios Constantes

**Bueno, ahi vamos con un cap más de este fic... deseo aprovechar que el tiempo que tengo para escribir es más amplio estos días por lo que hay que ser veloces. Aviso que no, Aika no está en el Harem... conoce al grupo pero nada más, debo aclarar eso antes que nada.**

 **Twilight: Muy cierto. Y no dejes a un lado tus otras responsabilidades por escribir.**

 **Rainbow: Si... ¿Quien nos alimentara si te quedas sin trabajo? Además... eso de emparejarme... ¿¡Estas loco!?**

 **¿He sido catalogado como billetera andante? Y a la gente parece gustarle la idea Dashie...**

 **Rarity: Él tiene la razón querida... Y no... para nosotras eres como un cajero con piernas.**

 **¡Qué crueles!**

 **Aj: Ya ya... solo centrate en escribir y en tu trabajo, mientras puedas manejar tus horarios...**

 **Fluttershy: Es verdad, todo esta yendo bien... Eso sí, no pongas el hobbie sobre el trabajo.**

 **... No debes verme así. En fin, solo queda decir que estamos en una parte que es transitoria para la historia en sí. Un arco de gran impacto y cambio con respecto al cannon.**

 **Pinkie: Oooooh ¿Como que tipo de cambios?**

 **NO sería sorpresa si lo digo, además... Hay que decir que la idea de que cosas importantes pasen ahora me agrada... ¿Por qué siento que será un arco largo?**

 **Twilight: Tal vez porque tú mismo dijiste que habrán muchas batallas aquí y no solo unas pocas.**

 **Touché... En fin a las dudas sobre Kurama, dense tiempo ya que la misma historia responderá todo... lo de Venelana, ustedes decidan, lo de Pinkie... Si lo fuera, se crearía una paradoja...**

 **Todas: Verdad...**

 **Pinkie: ¡Oh que amables!**

 **No era una halago... [Guru le jala la manga] ¿Como que me de prisa? Vale Vale... Vamos con lo que es importante y...**

 **Rarity: ¿Se hablará algo sobre la Onda Maldita?**

 **La Onda es eso simplemente, una onda puede ser de cambios o destrucción... ¿Quien dice que en verdad era maldita? Todo es cuestión de perspectivas. Como ya se vio, Skeith a pesar de como se ve no es malo.**

 **Twilight: Mejor deja que la historia cuente todo.**

 **Buena idea, antes de iniciar hago mención a Ryucader quien es el que hace los Op y Ed del fic, yo sólo digo que canciones serán. Él es que les pone la descripción gráfica. Son más que decir... Guru...**

 **Guru: Guru Guru... ¿Guru...? [Ve que la palanca fue reemplazada por una tela] ¡Guru! [Jala la cuerda para luego irse hacia arriba por la fuerza] !Guruuuuuuuuuu!**

* * *

 **Sekiryuutei Supremo**

 **Arco 7: Deceit Of Ragnarok**

 **Capítulo 81: Misterios Constantes**

Insertar canción: Realize – Nami Tamaki (Tv edit.)

Tadoritsuku basho sae mo wakaranai

(Sin saber a cuál lugar dónde llegaré)

Al iniciar la canción, vemos dos siluetas de dos chicos que son de Hyoudou Issei y Vali Lucifer y detrás de ellos mientras caminan tomando una mirada fija hacia la cámara, se muestran diversas personas vinculadas a los portadores de los dragones celestiales, con diversos sentimientos, amistad (como los diversos chicos con algunas chicas y Rean) y romance (en especial las chicas que tienen sentimientos por ambos).

Todoku to shinjite ima omoi wo hashira seruyo

(Creyendo que ahí estaré, y ahora mis sentimientos comienzan a acelerar)

Cambiando un plano de un risco que se nota que va amaneciendo, vemos ahora a Issei que se encuentra viendo el horizonte desde donde se encuentra y da un salto caer al vacío mientras que una gran cantidad de aura roja rodea al Sekiryuutei que activa su armadura del Balance Breaker mientras va al cielo y ya habiendo activado ese poder hace una pose heroica a la cámara en el aire detrás del sol mediante que se aparece el título de la historia por unos instantes y que un destello de luz desaparece.

Katachi kaete yuku kokoro mo kono machi mo

(Las formas siempre están cambiando, al igual que este corazón y esta cuidad)

Y en un salón especial que hay una serie de luces que hacen alusión a que es un circulo, vemos a Issei que mantiene una mirada seria mientras que las luces ven como los diversos recuerdos del castaño están rodeándolo, aparece Rean tomando el hombro para prepararlo para su entrenamiento, pero el lugar cambia a un dojo dentro de su casa pero Rias y Twilight aparecen tomando los brazos del castaño mediante que el resto de las chicas tratan de arrebatárselo, pero un tanto lejos se encuentra Akeno con una mirada triste.

Dakedo kienai negai ga aru

(Pero hay un deseo pero nunca desaparecerá)

Y con ella, pone una mano en su rostro como si ocultara su llano mediante que en su espalda salen un par de alas, pero una es de un demonio y delante de esa ala se encuentra un reflejo su fallecida madre, Shuri y una de un ángel caído siendo Baraquiel y ambos padres de esa chica toman sus hombros en señal de aliento, aun con ello tiene una mirada perdida pensando algo si hubiera cambiado ese doloroso momento y la escena cambia mediante diversos destellos de luces.

Chigau yume wo mite onaji sora nagameta

(Viendo un sueño distinto, mirando el mismo cielo)

Y ahora vemos a Vali Lucifer que se encuentra caminando con su grupo pero se detienen momentáneamente para descansar y Teepo comienza a jalar la manga de su camisa para jugar con él mediante que Merlina y Esdeath comienzan a hablar sus cosas, Arthur aprovecha para practicar con su espada y Bikou se distrae viendo el paisaje.

Ano hi chikatta "Makenai koto"

(Ese día que jure que "no perderé")

Mientras sigue mirando el cielo, Vali aprieta su puño al saber que su amigo y rival de alguna manera se ha vuelto más fuerte y que no quería estar detrás de él para tener su lucha de desempate, pero una especie de flamas de aura aparecen para luego ver que dando la espalda a la cámara, él e Issei, quien está al lado izquierdo del peli platino se encuentran juntos encarando a alguien.

Zutto futari kono te tsunagezu ni

(Siempre nuestras manos se han unido)

Ahora vemos a los dos portadores de los dragones celestiales que tienen en una mirada decidida a luchar ante quien se encuentran encarando y detrás de ellos, vemos a Rias, Twilight, Akeno y Asia quienes están más cerca de Issei y a Esdeath y Merlina que están a la par hacia Vali.

Umarete kita imi wo sagashiteta

(Al igual que buscamos la razón sobre que existimos)

Y ven que Loki en un cielo morado en lo alto de un risco preparando el Ragnarok para su idea, pero cambiando de nuevo hacia los dos dragones, Issei le muestra su puño izquierdo hacia Vali que choca con su puño derecho y luego de que choquen sus puños en señal de amistad, ellos van corriendo mediante que les rodean auras de los colores de sus dragones para activar las armaduras de su respectivo Balance Breaker.

Tadoritsuku basho sae mo wakaranai

(Sin saber a cuál lugar dónde llegaré)

Ahora estando en un campo de batalla, vemos a diversos lacayos de Loki que van hacia los dos portadores de los dragones celestiales, pero diversos miembros de los dos grupos de ambos los atacan y un disparo de magia pura van hacia ellos pero es cancelado con un escudo especial por parte de Twilight y sus amigas mediante que los dos guerreros van volando hacia el dios nórdico del engaño.

Todoku to shinjite ima omoi wo hashira seruyo

(Creyendo que ahí estaré, y ahora mis sentimientos comienzan a acelerar)

Y en su vuelo, Vali elimina a diversos enemigos enviados por Loki mediante que Issei va velozmente hacia el enemigo quien desesperado manda otros que estaban a su mando pero de otra dimensión se aparecen para derrotar al Sekiryuutei.

Ayamachi mo setsunasa mo koeru toki

(Cuando llegue el momento de que supere mis errores y mi dolor)

Sin perder un instante al notar eso, Issei elimina a cada enemigo con cada una de las armaduras de los Cosmic Packs y cuando se aparece Vali ya habiendo superado sus adversarios hacen dos disparos de poder hacia Loki que ve que ese ataque aumenta de poder a cada momento mientras hace un orbe mágico que va hacia dicha movida de los portadores de los dragones celestiales.

Negai ga hikari dakishimeru mirai wo yobisamashite

(Los deseos serán abrazados por la luz, y despertarán el futuro)

Cuando esos ataques chocan, un enorme destello de luz seguido por una gran explosión se muestra para que luego se muestren Issei y Vali viendo hacia la cámara que estaba un tanto arriba de ellos para que después cambien sus miradas para que sus grupos se encuentren detrás de ellos esperándolos. Ya con ello, los chicos van hacia sus grupos mediante que dan la espalda a la cámara mediante que los ven y se congela la imagen cuando se acabe la música de fondo.

* * *

Un nuevo día equivale a más clases en la escuela, escuela equivale a vida social y la vida social siempre se asocia a problemas de todo tipo. Ise estaba tomando su almuerzo, vaya que tenía hambre. Lo curioso es que las chicas no estaban por ningún lado.

-¿A dónde han ido?- Ise dio un mordisco a su almuerzo.

-Oh Hyoudo, debes saber que las chicas tenemos nuestros problemas.- Aika apareció a un lado del joven.- Bien puede ser esa etapa del mes y…

-Claro Claro…- Ise decidió cortar ahí la charla, está comiendo.- ¿Qué deseas Aika?

-Nada.- Ise la miró con duda, no le cree.- Oh está bien, vine a hablar sobre el viaje que haremos los de segundo año.

-¿Viaje? Oh, hablas del viaje ese…- Ise a penas se acuerda de ese tema. Tiene tanto en mente…- Lo había olvidado.

-No me sorprende, con lo que te ha sucedido últimamente.- Aika conversaba con las chicas de vez en cuando de esos temas y aún va de vez en cuando al ORC.- Oh bueno, para tu información debes hacer grupo.

-¿Grupo…?- Ise paso a ver a todos lados… ¿Y cómo hará eso?- Pero… a parte de ustedes yo…- Ahora que lo ve, no tiene muchos amigos varones…

-No lo sé, recuerda que son grupos d del mismo sexo. Ray, Aki y Kaori harán uno, Irina, Xenovia y Asia otro y Twilight, Pinkie y yo el último. Eso te deja a ti con…. Ellos.- Aika señaló a los dos únicos varones sin un grupo completo…. Matsuda y Motohama.

-Oh… Bien.- Ise no había interactuado mucho con ellos, sabía de la fama de ambos como pervertidos pero no los detesta. Nunca se han metido con él para hacerlo. Se acercó a ellos para aclarar puntos.- Oigan…

-¡Ah, eres tú! ¿¡Qué quieres!?- Motohama se acomodó los lentes al decir eso, Ise se rasco la nuca.- ¿¡Vienes a…!?

-Vine para que hagamos grupo para el viaje escolar.- Las palabras de Ise los sorprendieron.- Sé que les falta uno y yo no tengo grupo por lo que…

-Minuto… ¿Grupo, con nosotros?- Matsuda no creía lo que oía.- ¿Acaso no sabes quienes somos?

-Los Dos Pervertidos de Kuoh, eso lo saben todos.- Ambos bajaron la cabeza, parece que su fama los precede.- Pero no son malos tipos y eso lo puedo ver, no veo nada de malo en darnos una oportunidad de conocernos.- Ise extendió la mano.- ¿Qué dicen? Además que estando ahí podemos ir en compañía de mis amigas…

-¡Aceptamos!- Ambos tomaron la mano de inmediato. Fue sencillo… Él sabía que lo hacían más por querer estar cerca a sus amigas pero sabe que no harán nada ya que…

-Sólo, no hagan nada pervertido cerca a ellas.- Ambos sintieron el apretón de mano del castaño, la fuerza y la sonrisa les dio pavor, ni locos se iban a meter con él.- Listo, ahora sólo queda…

-¿¡Qué esos dos qué…!?- Aki señaló a Ise y a los otros dos, ver que el castaño tomaba la mano en saludo hizo que ella grite.- ¡No, ni loca dejaré que esos dos estén cerca de mí o de mis amigas!

-¡Sí, de seguro nos espiaran a la primera oportunidad!- Incluso Kaori se puso al frente del grupo de chicas.- ¡No se los permitiremos!

-¡No haremos nada de eso!- la mirada incrédula de los presentes hizo que a ambos les salga una gota de sudor. Sin duda tienen mala fama…

-Ya ya… si Ise los ha aceptado, no veo nada de malo. Además que sean pervertidos no presenta peligro alguno.- Xenovia miró a Asia quien sonreía.- ¿Qué piensas tú Asia?

-Que siempre es bueno tener más amigos, yo creo que está bien. Ellos no son malos…- los ojos de ambos pervertidos se llenaron de lágrimas, que la linda Asia diga eso…- Sólo un poco pervertidos pero nada más.- Y así es como se rompen corazones señores… Ise miró como ambos se hicieron piedra, vaya.

-Advierto, hacen algo indebido y les haré la colonoscopia con mi lanza.

-Ray, no seas vulgar…- Irina miró a la caído con una mirada desaprobatoria.- Pero al menos Ise-kun trata de hacer más amigos varones… al menos.

-Oh, yo sólo quiero saber a donde iremos, ojalá sea un lugar divertido.- Pinkie le dio un mordisco a la tarta que tenía.- ¿Será divertido?

-¡Claro que lo será!- Twilight habló con libro en mano.- ¡Iremos a Kyoto, la capital cultural de Japón!- la chica tenía un libro guía de Kyoto.- ¡La cultura, el arte, el conocimiento!- Twilight quería gritar de la emoción, les hizo recordar esos momentos de Rias cuando habla de su pasión por la cultura Japonesa…- ¡Ya quiero verlo todo!

-Debo de calmar su humor y evitar que Rias la siga contaminando, me está dando miedo.- Ise hizo nota mental de hablar con ambas.- ¿Qué?- Notó que Matsuda y Motohama lo veían con rabia.

-Esas banderas que tienes… como deseamos romperlas con un martillo.- Ise entendió la referencia a los Eroge pero en serio… será un viaje algo difícil. Al menos aún quedan varias semanas para preparar todo…

* * *

En el club del ORC, todos estaban hablando del viaje a Kyoto que los de segundo año tendrán.

-Demonios, me hubiera gustado ir…- Aj maldijo por lo bajo, al ser de tercer año no podía ir.- Por lo que oí, es un lugar asombroso.

-La capital cultural de Japón, donde todo lo bello de las Artes está junto… ¡Oh, el horror de no poder ir!- Rarity hizo un gesto dramático para apoyarse en el mueble.- ¡Qué dicha…!

-Eso salió muy Shakespiriano…- Rainbow odiaba que en literatura les estén enseñando sobre Shakespeare, algo se le quedó.

-Más como Hamlet diría yo.- Ravel no supo que hacer, reír era bueno pero dar su comentario también lo era.

-Falta la calavera.- Koneko tenía en mano dicho objeto.- Tenga senpai…- mostrando el objeto a Rarity, hizo que la chica retroceda por esa cosa tan fea cerca a ella… lo que nadie espero fue ver a Koneko sonreír y seguir tratando de dársela ante la negativa de la modista.

-Vaya, Shirone se ha vuelto más… Troll.- Kuroka miraba con una gota de sudor como su hermana seguía a Rarity a pesar de las súplicas de la chica.

-Yo entiendo como se siente…- Gasper recordaba con lágrimas como Koneko lo persiguió con ajos, que horrible recuerdo.

-Yo sólo espero que se diviertan, Kyoto es una bella ciudad por lo que tres días es muy poco para verlo todo.- Rias habló por experiencia propia ya que el año pasado fue.- Es una experiencia única.

-Estuvo tan emocionada por ir que me levanto a las 4 de la mañana para no perder el bus. Además cuando regresamos estaba dando una pataleta porque no vimos todo lo que queríamos ver.- Rias se sonrojo ante las palabras de Akeno, traición.

-¡Juraste nunca decirlo!

-Yo creo que es tierno que le guste algo así Rias-san, no está mal mostrar su fastidio si no cumplió todo.- Las palabras de Fluttershy hicieron que Rias baje la cabeza, no sabía que sentir por el ligero regaño de la chica.

-Pero… Ustedes pueden ir cuando quieren, solo usan un círculo y… ¡Eeeep!- Pinkie se horrorizo al tener a Rias tan cerca con sus ojos llenos de fuego.

-¿¡Estás loca!? ¡Ir a Kyoto es algo que se debe hacer siguiendo el protocolo!- Rias empezó a sacudir a Pinkie ante la sorpresa de todos.- ¡Se debe ir por tren, ver el paisaje y sentir el viento en tu piel! ¡Así se hace un viaje escolar!

-¡Entendiiiiiiii! ¡Auuuuxilioooo!- Pinkie se veía mal, parece que va a vomitar…

-¡Lo logré!- Twilight dio un grito de alegría mientras todos pasaban a verla, Rias soltó a Pinkie quien cayó al suelo mismo muñeco de trapo.- ¡Lo logré, lo logré, lo logré!

-¿Qué lograste?- Ayane miraba con confusión los brinquitos de la chica.- Twilight…

-¡Descifrar el texto! ¡Horas de análisis, horas de dolores de cabeza pero al fin lo logré!- Twilight alzó el cuaderno con un gran sentimiento de victoria.

-Felicitaciones Twilight, en verdad me alegro por ti pero no nos dejes con la duda y dinos que hay en ese texto.- Fay también estaba interesada en saber más pero lo ocultaba bien.

-Oh si…- Twilight se aclaró la garganta.- Iniciare donde se quedó el último párrafo, donde no pude seguir…- Todos prestaron atención a Twilight quien se mostraba seria…

 _Montando la Onda está Skeith, quién lleva la sombra de la muerte, para ahogar en esta a todo el que se le interponga._

 _El Espejismo del Engaño, Innis, genera la traición de la voluntad con sus imágenes engañosas para ayudar a la Onda._

 _Y con el poder de Magus, una gota de la Onda se propagara para llegar a los cielos, para crear una onda mayor._

 _Con la Onda, Fidchell, quien tiene el poder de ver el futuro en tinieblas, predice desesperación, tristeza y destrucción a quien le pregunte por el incierto futuro._

 _Los planes macabros de Gorre, hará que los devorados por la Onda y que fueron usados para aumentar su impacto, sean llevados a la locura._

 _Macha, la que seduce con su dulce aroma y voz, acaba con la posibilidad del nacimiento de una nueva generación para así acabar con las existencias impuras._

 _Cuando la Onda llegue a su pináculo y nadie más pueda huir. Tarvos se quedará para castigar y destruir con más crueldad, para así satisfacer su sed de venganza._

 _Y tras la turbulenta destrucción de la Onda. Sólo quedará un gran vacío, de ese vacío aparecerá Corbenik, quien viene con una luz de incertidumbres._

 _Tal vez, la Onda sólo sea el inicio de algo más, no el verdadero final._

Twilight terminó y cerró el cuaderno. Todos se quedaron mudos, nadie dijo nada. Ese texto los puso nerviosos, más por lo oscuro que era que por las palabras en si. La primera en decir algo fue Aj quien sólo tuvo una palabra.

-Apocalipsis… eso es lo que narra.- la rubia se secó el sudor que tenía.- Narra de manera literaria un Apocalipsis que sucedió o estaba sucediendo.

-Y más, parece que es como Ise-kun dijo, son 8 seres que siguen la Onda. 8 Fases de un Apocalipsis.- Kiba miró Ise quien paso a ver su mano derecha.- ¿Qué clase de seres eran para tal cosa y como Haou les hizo frente?

-Haou luchó pero dudo que lo hubiera hecho solo, debió recibir ayuda.- Ise miró a todos con seriedad.- Ya lo dije antes, Skeith no estaba a su máximo poder cuándo lo enfrente pero aún así era un ser de gran poder. No dudo que los otros 7 serán difíciles de vencer… Y pensar que al intentar matarme soltaría tal amenaza al mundo.

-No pienses en eso Ise, lo que debemos pensar ahora es estar listos para cuando empiecen a aparecer. Ya que sólo tú puedes detenerlos.- Ise miró su mano derecha ante las palabras de Akeno, sin duda estaba jodido.

-A ver… veamos…- Rias estaba en su escritorio escribiendo algo.- Bien, por palabras del mismo Skeith, él era la primera fase, "The Terror of Death".- Rias tachó el nombre, uno menos.- Eso nos deja a… Innis, Magus, Fidchell, Gorre, Macha, Tarvos y Corbenik. 7 enemigos, 7 fases…

-Saben esto es casi como esos RPG… sólo que aquí tenemos nuestras vidas en juego.- Xenovia se rasco la nuca.- Y yo que estaba tan feliz tras el Festival Deportivo.

-Olvida el Festival, esto es serio…- Irina reprendió a su amiga.- Estos 7 son seres que pueden traer el fin del mundo si se lo proponen y la única manera de vencerlos es que Ise-kun selle sus esencias en su alma… Que loco sonó eso.

-Porque lo es, una locura… Y también que estamos con la Khaos Brigade, otro problema a la lista.- Ray se sobo la cabeza.- En situaciones así, deseo que las cosas se hubieran quedado como antes.

-Pero no es así, hay que afrontar lo que viene.- Fay hizo una copia de la hoja con los 7 nombres.- Hay que entrenar más arduamente, no podemos flaquear.

-Mejor no nos centremos sólo en esto.- Rias decidió cortar ahí la charla.- Si bien este es un tema importante, ahora debemos hablar sobre otra cosa…. ¿Qué haremos para el Festival Escolar?- la cara de todos era de sorpresa absoluta…- ¿Qué? Oigan esa es una buena pregunta.

-A decir verdad, creo que es un tema interesante… En la isla Alicorn tuvimos el festival y el baile de cada año, aunque el último acabó en desastre.- Los 6 elementos de la Armonía bajaron la cabeza, otro baile destruido. Twilight se recompuso y siguió.- ¿Qué hará el club?

-El año pasado fue una casa embrujada.- Akeno vio como Rainbow se quedó helada al oír la revelación, sonrió por lo divertido que era.- Además que por ciertas circunstancias, usamos fantasmas de verdad.

-¿¡De verdad!?- Rainbow gritó al escuchar a revelación.

-Sí, debido a ciertos factores esos fantasmas no tenían un trabajo por lo que Buchou los contrató. Si bien todo fue un éxito, al final Kaichou nos llamó la atención.- Rias y Akeno rieron ante la expresión de Kiba.- No sé porque yo fui al que resondraron más.

-Jeje, de seguro fue porque todas las chicas iban hacia ti.- Rias sonrió ante la expresión de Rarity.- Este año podemos hacer lo mismo, sólo que en vez de fantasmas reales, seamos nosotros con disfraces y maquillajes.- A esas palabras la lo modista sacó un cuaderno de la nada.- Woah…

-¡Déjenme a mí los diseños y demás! ¡Está casa de espantos será un éxito con mis trajes y el maquillaje! ¡Seremos los número uno!- Rarity empezó de inmediato a analizar a todos.- ¡Voy a necesitar a alguien que sea mi ayudante!

-Pobre del idiota que… ¿¡Eh!?- Ise notó para su horror todos habían dado un paso hacia atrás.- ¡Demonios!- Al verse en el agarre de Rarity, supo que no había salida.- Ay no…

-No te preocupes querido, sólo necesito que vayamos de compras y hacer medidas, que me ayudes a tejer…- mientras ella seguía, Ise maldijo su suerte mientras el resto reía… Justo en ese instante, el celular de todos sonó… Eso significa una cosa.

-¿Deseas ir Ise? Sabes que como las veces anteriores nosotros…

-No Twilight, me siento en capacidad de luchar. Además, debo corroborar algo.- Ise apretó el puño.

-Entonces no se diga más, ORC andando.- Todos asintieron a las palabras de Rias, hora de trabajar.

* * *

En una fábrica abandonada, todos los jóvenes estaban alertas. El cielo ya se teñía con el toque de la noche, momento perfecto para un ataque de un enemigo que les está dando problemas. Había varias presencias en el lugar, todas hostiles que no daban ni una pizca de esfuerzo de ocultarla.

-El grupo Gremory, los Elementos de la Armonía y el grupo del Sekiryuutei. Vaya sorpresa, vinieron rápido.- Un hombre con túnica negra apareció de las sombras, a su lado habían varias figuras, cientos y todas parecían ser casi humanas…- Veo que al fin Hyoudo Issei salió de su descanso.

-Órdenes del doctor, necesitaba alejarme del estrés.- Ise se puso al frente.- Veo que Cao Cao no va a medias.

-Conoces bien a nuestro líder Sekiryuutei. Él nunca hace nada sin haberlo planeado.- El encapuchado se mostró calmado.- Él no entiende como ustedes, humanos, se pueden aliar con seres que amenazan a la humanidad.

-Si hablas de seres amenazantes a la humanidad, fíjate en la historia humana. Ahí verás que tiene sus errores… ninguna raza es infalible pero por eso no puedes atacar a otros.- Twilight se puso al lado de su novio con determinación.- Si ayudamos es porque los aquí presentes son nuestros amigos y los están amenazando.

-Son una deshonra para la humanidad… son traidores a nuestra raza.- Rias dio un paso fuerte que se escuchó en todo el lugar mientras se ponía al lado de su novio.

-No insultes a mis amigas imbécil, no hemos hecho mal a nadie, si bien hemos cometido errores… tratamos de mejorar, tu líder tiene la mente cerrada.

-Nuestro líder, la facción de Héroes está para limpiar al mundo de seres como ustedes… por eso deben morir.

La Facción de Héroes, grupo de la Khaos Brigade conformada por humanos liderada por Cao Cao. Desde hace un tiempo están atacando lugares de importancia para la alianza. Parece que el fracaso de la Facción Old Maou y la muerte de sus líderes hizo un cambio. Al lado del humano enemigo, aparecieron otros dos… ambos listos para pelear y se denota que eran extranjeros.

-Qué lástima, son bien parecidos…- Rarity hizo el comentario, Kiba a un lado de ella alzó una ceja… negó con la cabeza para luego crear una espada al ver que los combatientes los rodeaban.- Que feos…

-No lo niego pero son más fuertes que un demonio de clase Baja y parecen algunos llegar a Clase Media.- Ravel se puso al lado de Gasper quien sacó un aparato de su bolsillo.

-Je, pues mala suerte para ellos que todos aquí superamos esa barrera.- Aj trono sus nudillos, hora de golpear.

-¡Ya era hora!- Rainbow se puso su traje de batalla y fue hacia arriba para crear una Barricada de rayos que rodeo a sus amigos y alejo un poco a esas cosas.

Todos los que podían usar el Balance Breaker lo activaron de inmediato y los elementos de la Armonía se ponían sus trajes de batalla. Ise retrocedió para dejar el ataque a Xenovia, Irina, Kiba y Aj. Ellos eran la ofensiva de primera línea, él quedaba como apoyo a ellos por petición del grupo. Cuando Kiba y Xenovia fueron a los combatientes no dudaron en cortarlos en pedazos. Kiba iba al frente, su X-Pulse es bueno para anticipar lo difícil. Irina y Aj fueron a los que ellos no destruyeron del todo con el primer ataque y empezaron su ofensiva. Aj había mejorado en su uso de la espada de fuego que puede crear así cono Irina con sus ataques de luz. Ambas eran un buen equipo, una es fuerza y la otra es velocidad. La primera línea va bien…

Atrás de Ise yace los atacantes a distancia siendo Rias, Twilight, Akeno, Pinkie las más cercanas a él, atrás de ellas están Kuroka, Koneko, Fay, Raynare y Rainbow. Koneko usaba estos momentos para practicar sus ataques en base a Senjutsu por lo que estaba fuera de su zona de confort. Pinkie de vez en cuando pasaba a la primera línea si se ve factible, de lo contrario sólo ataca donde está y sirve… este grupo son el medio de defensa para los de atrás. Rias, Twilight, Ray y Pinkie era la ofensiva de poder, sus ataques a distancia eran colosales pero debido al lugar debían controlar un poco el poder… aun así, cuerpo a cuerpo les iba bien, entrenar con Rean les ha venido bien. Akeno pasaba de una línea a otra si veía que todo está bajo control, ayudar a Rainbow era su otro trabajo ya que la chica no tenía su nivel de manejo del relámpago.

La última línea es de los que son soporte total, Asia, Gasper, Fluttershy, Rarity y Ravel. Todos ellos eran defendidos por Ayane, Aki y Kaori. Las tres sabían que su trabajo era el más importante… siempre hay un número que se escabulle y va hacia ellos y debían defender con fuerza esa zona. Fluttershy ayudaba con el viento paralizante, Ravel con su fuego que en conjunto con el viento de la chica era una buena combinación ya que ambas son usuarias de magia. Rarity creaba muros de cristal para ayudar en la defensa general de todos con la ayuda de Gasper que le decía donde ayudar gracias a sus vampiros, este se había vuelto un perfecto ojo en el cielo. Asia curaba a distancia cuando debía, aunque últimamente eso era raro de ver.

Ise miraba la batalla desde una cierta distancia, sabía que si usa su poder total esta acabará rápido pero todos pidieron que los dejen pelear. Sabía que esto para ellos era un modo de aumentar sus habilidades… La razón de eso es que tras salir del Modo Ruina y acceder a la Forma Alfa Perfecta, pareciese que el poder de Ddraig es más fácil de usar y su fuerza se ha incrementado enormemente… no duda que Vali está igual, él nunca se quedará quieto sabiendo que él se hace más fuerte. El Sekiryuutei miraba con calma el desarrollo de las peleas, Kiba había mejorado con su X-Pulse, la habilidad de Xenovia e Irina ha dado un gran paso, Aj parece haberle cogido el gusto a usar espadas y las usa bien.

Ni que decir del resto, todos habían pulido sus cualidades y estaban cubriendo sus defectos y hasta ya casi los habían eliminado. No hay duda, el entrenamiento diario es de gran ayuda. Paso a ver que Akeno y Rainbow se complementan de maravilla, mientras una es veloz, la otra tiene gracia y técnica… se cubren a la perfección y se ve que confían en la otra. No había problemas aquí.

Miró la última línea, Aki y Kaori tenían un manejo increíble de sus Sacred Gears y sin contar que el de Kaori ayuda mucho a Ayane cuando se queda sin armas, mientras Aki las cuida a distancia las otras hacen lo suyo. Ahora que lo piensa, él también ha mejorado mucho en poco tiempo… no sólo por los entrenamientos de su maestro. Sentía que era por sus amigos que al fin pudo romper ese muro que tenía… no necesita depender del poder de Haou, puede hacerse fuerte también por sus propios medios.

Dio un salto para ponerse al lado de Gaper quien acababa de ordenar a Rarity y Fluttershy donde ayudar con su magia y a Asia a donde mandar su aura de curación.

-¿Aniki?

-No quites la vista de la pelea, sigue.- Ise habló serio y el vampiro asintió. El Sekiryuutei notaba que Gasper había madurado, si bien aún es tímido en ciertas circunstancias, en la batalla se ve que tiene un buen ojo de análisis y de dirigir a donde mandar lo necesario, sería un gran estratega.

Cuando vio uno atrás suyo sólo lanzó un Dragon Shoot pequeño, lo suficientemente fuerte para cumplir su objetivo. Tras eso volvió a posar su vista en la pelea… Rias y Twilight habían hecho un buen trabajo en distribuir a todos. Aj era la líder en la primera línea por tener buenos planes y ninguno la objetaba. En la línea de ellas, ambas dirigían un ala dependiendo de todo o ambas guiaban todo. En esta zona, Ravel era la líder pero notaba que Gasper ganaba poco a poco más confianza para dar órdenes… Nada mal.

-¡Usuario de Sacred Gear!- la advertencia de Kiba hizo que todos se pongan alerta.

-Más usuarios… Últimamente solo peleamos con ellos.- Rias suspiró sin quitar la vista de sus enemigos.

-Eso es curioso, casi parece que los mandan con nosotros adrede.- Ray lanzó una lanza para luego que esta se cargue de fuego… se aprenden trucos, aunque la explosión estuvo de más…

-No bajen la guardia.- Twilight optó por lanzar una ráfaga de magia pero una especie de sombra devoró el ataque.- ¿¡AH!?

-¡Cuidado!- Pinkie pareció notar lo que venía luego, sus buenos reflejos le permitieron proteger al grupo del ataque de Twilight que salió de un manto oscuro cerca de ellos usando el hielo para crear un domo.- Esos tipos en verdad… **¡Son una molestia!-** Diane tomó el control del cuerpo para luego lanzar una lanza de hielo.

El ataque fue hacia el enemigo pero una pared de fuego blanco derritió el hielo, al ver que Diane salió Xenovia retrocedió y Diane fue al frente, eso pasaba cuando ella tomaba el control. Si bien Diane es agresiva cuando sale, ninguno se queja debido a su gran habilidad para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y que además le gusta golpear…

-¡No exageres Diane!

- **Tch… como digas pecas.-** el apodo le sacó una vena en la frente a Aj pero siguieron en lo suyo.

-¡Debajo de ustedes!- Kiba dio un salto hacia arriba y ellas al escuchar la advertencia hicieron.

De sus propias sombras emergieron cuchillas que querían lastimarlos, Kiba agradeció al X-Pulse sobre la advertencia. Se nota que estos tipos tienen entrenados sus Sacred Gears, se nota que no han ostentado en entrenamientos. Sea quien sea ese Cao Cao, Kiba debe de admitir que sabe lo que hace. De repente otra de las sombras devoró uno de los ataques Senjutsu de Koneko mientras Kuroka rastreaba la energía, está aquí y debe de…

-¡Cuidado atrás!- La advertencia de la Nekomata hizo que Rarity cree un domo de Cristal que incluso pasaba por debajo de ellos para evitar el ataque desde arriba. El objetivo pareció ser Asia ya que el ataque impacto en la zona que la protegió. Xenovia y Raynare miraron agradecidas a la modista quien les guiño el ojo. La chica era su amiga también y ella protege a sus amigos.

-Bien ahí Rarity.- Ise notó que la capacidad defensiva de la chica era mejor, aprovecha cada mineral para crear la defensa.- Gasper ¿Qué tienes?

-Un poco más, falta la información del último…

-Pues creo que lo sabremos pronto.- Ravel rostizo a un atacante cercano para ver que otro de los humanos tenía un arco hecho de luz y estaba listo para disparar.- Rayos… ¡Fluttershy!

-¡S-Si!- la chica canalizo aire en sus alas para usar su Acero Alado. Las 6 espadas de aire aparecieron y ella de inmediato mando a cada espada a proteger a los grupos que están conformados por demonios creando una esfera de aire comprimido de gran fuerza. Al ser esa su debilidad, ellos son los más vulnerables. Esta defensa servía, la habían probado… Ise sintió escalofríos al recordar los primeros intentos, gracias armadura.

La flecha fue lanzada hacia los demonios y tal como se espero, el viento los protegió ante la sorpresa del atacante pero Fluttershy se arrodillo, que cansado era usar eso. El enemigo volvió a hacer el intento, esta vez la flecha al ser lanzada no fue de frente como se pensó sino que cambio de dirección en medio del ataque… Iba a Rainbow.

-¡Rain-chan, mira atrás tuyo!

-¿Qué…? ¡Woah!- Rainbow esquivo por los pelos el ataque que le paso la cara.- ¡Que cerca!

-¡Eso te pasa por bajar la guardia!- Aki le grito a su amiga para luego disparar a la cara a una de esas cosas.- Como odio estas cosas, si no fuera por el lugar hace rato hubiera disparado a quemarropa.

-Eso y que nuestra misión central es otra.- Kaori le había agarrado un gusto a usar la guadaña y la espada pesada. Eran sus preferidas.- ¿Una ayuda Ayane?- La chica vio como la chica lanzó varios kunais a varios enemigos que los hizo volar en miles de pedazos, escena muy gore…- No dije nada…

-¿Huh?- La kunoichi no entendió la mirada de sus amigas.

Al ver que la batalla para ellos iba de mal en peor, el usuario del Sacred Gear de sombra creó una pared para proteger al que usa el de luz. Al parecer quieren defender al que es su ventaja sobre los demonios presentes.

-Gasper…

-Lo tengo…- Gasper miró el aparato que servía para reconocer los Sacred Gears enemigos que Azazel le dio.- El de tipo fuego es Flame Shake, el de defensa y contra ataque es Night Reflection y el de luz es Staring Blue.- Dicho eso, el vampiro tomo la sangre de Ise que tenía en una botella.- Mi turno…

Gasper abrió los ojos para usar su Sacred Gear, logro con eso detener a la mayoría de combatientes que tenía en su rango de visión, incluso un poco más… Koneko al ver eso, uso sus ataques a distancia en base Senjutsu para darle al enemigo sin duda de que iba a acertar.

-Pareciese que mientras más fuertes somos, más información desean de nosotros pero no buscan en lo que parece débil… ahí fallaron.- Kuroka sonrió al decir eso, se nota que investigaron sobre las habilidades del resto pero subestimaron la de Gasper.

-No tiene caso seguir alargando esta pelea.- Ise dio un paso al frente. Al hacerlo los combatientes se detuvieron… al pisar el campo de pelea, el ambiente cambió… Casi parecía que entraba un verdugo. Desde la pelea con Skeith el aura de Ise era más calmada pero más atemorizante.

-Ise espera…

-Rias, sé que pueden ganar pero no podemos arriesgarnos a que aprendan más de ustedes. Conozco a Cao Cao y estos tres son solo carnadas para obtener datos, no más.- Los tres humanos retrocedieron un poco al oír eso.- Acerté…

-Ise… tu estado es…- Twilight trato de que no pelee pero este alzo la mano indicando que está bien.- Terco…- Twilight y Rias sonrieron al ver eso, aman a este idiota terco demasiado para detener cuando desea pelear.

Los que estaban al frente dieron un paso al costado, Diane chasqueo la lengua y le dio el control a Pinkie quien retrocedió también. Aún no entiende mucho a su otra personalidad pero recientemente ha visto un cambio en ella… ¿Por qué?

Ise se puso al frente de los 3 sujetos… Sonrió al sentir su X-Pulse decirle que…

-Xenovia, Koneko… vayan afuera y busquen al que se está ocultando…- la cara de sorpresa de todos no fue ajena, Kiba se concentró también y en efecto, había otro… ¿Cómo no lo noto?- Parece que espero a que yo me muestre para mostrar sus intenciones… Ahora veo que Cao Cao desea información de mí.- Miró a ambas chicas y ellas asintieron.

-Déjenoslo a nosotras senpai.- Koneko salió de inmediato para sentir el Ki enemigo.

-Acaba con esto rápido.- Xenovia fue tras la nekomata, sólo quedaban esos tres.

-Bien… tal vez deba… ¿Hm?- Ise noto que Kiba y Gasper estaban a su lado.- Oigan… yo dije que…

-Vamos ¿Crees que te dejaremos toda la diversión?

-Yo también deseo pelear.- Ise paso a ver a Rias quien asintió, ella sabía que no podía negarles nada a esos 2, más si ve lo fuerte que se están haciendo.

-Déjalos, son 3 contra 3.- Ise asintió, no había modo de negarle cuando le sonríe así.

-Yo iré por el de la sombra entonces.

-Déjame al de fuego a mi Aniki.

-Eso me deja al de luz… genial…- Kiba sonrió al decir eso.

Los tres humanos se pusieron en guardia, esos 3 seres los estaban subestimando… tontos, por separado será más fácil de… En eso el del Sacred Gear de luz vio a Kiba en frente suyo… ¿En que momento? El impacto de la espada hizo que este sea mandado a la pared de un golpe… Tuvo suerte que Kiba creó una espada sin filo…

El de fuego iba atacar pero sintió que algo lo detenía, unos intensos ojos lo miraban sin parpadear, el Forbidden Balor. Gasper mandó a los murciélagos que crea a darle una fuerte descarga eléctrica. No tomo mucho para que el tipo caiga derrotado. Y eso que le dio una descarga no tan letal…

Ise vio como el usuario de sombra parecía querer atacar usando la sombra del castaño pero de esta no salía nada… no, era que las sombras que querían atacar eran detenidas por otras, unas más poderosas. Ise alzó la mano y eso basto para impactar a todos… la oscuridad emergió y empezó a estrujar al enemigo, este trato de usar su propio poder para liberarse pero era imposible…

-No importa lo que hagas, esta oscuridad no va a… ¿Hm?- de repente sintió algo, no sólo él… Kiba, Aki y Kaori sintieron un escalofrío, esta sensación…

El del Sacred Gear se mostraba… Algo estaba cambiando en él y eso hizo que los cuatro se pongan alertas. Fue en eso que un círculo apareció debajo de él y con un destello de luz, desapareció….

-Eso fue…- Ise notó como Kiba se le acercaba.- Lo notaste…

-Difícil no hacerlo.- el demonio guardó sus armas.- Eso fue…

-A dormir.- Gasper hizo un hechizo para mandar a dormir a los dos enemigos inconscientes para que sean mandados a que los interroguen.

-Buen trabajo.- Asia y Fluttershy aparecieron al lado de ambos para darles un poco de aura de curación… no era necesario pero era relajante.

-¿Quieres que te ayude Gasper?- el vampiro asintió a las palabras de la portadora del elemento de la Amabilidad. La chica sacó unas raíces del suelo con su magia y amarró a ambos, en caso de que quieran escapar.

A los segundos, Koneko y Xenovia volvieron con el último enemigo inconsciente siendo arrastrado por la Nekomata, se ve que no hay ningún trato amable. La lucha de hoy terminó como las anteriores, sin mucha nueva información. Han estado mandado a los enemigos capturados a ser interrogados pero cuando eso pasa, sucede que pierden la memoria. Cao Cao no era tonto, de algún modo logró hacer que cuando sus seguidores son capturados pierdan la memoria… Tras terminar su trabajo en el lugar, todos volvieron al club del ORC… vaya día.

-Oigan, hay algo que me tiene en duda.- Irina habló para llamar la atención.- ¿No les parece raro que tras varias peleas no hayan tenido un mejor plan contra nosotros?- La pregunta de Irina era buena.- Es decir, los planes de Rias y Twilight son buenos pero… tras unos intentos hubiera intentado un ataque distinto.

-Ahora que lo mencionas…- Xenovia también lo notó.- Pareciese que querían que los usuarios de Sacred Gear peleen con los más ofensivos aquí.

-Casi parece que… no deseaban ganar.- Fluttershy notó eso también, era tímida… no ciega.

-Experiencia…- Aj dio con la respuesta.- ¡Lo que buscan es experiencia!- al escuchar eso, en la cabeza de todos algo encajó al fin.- ¡Que ciega!

-Ahm… Un poco de aclaración para los menos inteligentes.- Aki alzó la mano, no entendía nada.

-Qué es más que obvio que… ahm… ¿Twilight?- Todos vieron con una gota de sudor a Rainbow, que mal intento.

-Qué las peleas que mandan son para que los usuarios de Sacred Gear ganen más habilidad y poder… que movimiento tan riesgoso.- Twilight se mordió el pulgar al no verlo.

-Es más que obvio, uno se hace fuerte de dos modos… o entrenas mucho o enfrentas una situación difícil… Y para los usuarios de Sacred Gear eso lleva al…

-Balance Breaker…- Kuroka terminó de decir la frase.- el de la sombra alcanzó el Balance Breaker.

-Oh, ya decía yo porque esa sensación era familiar.- Kaori recordaba el despertar de su Balance Breaker…- Sí, estar al borde de la muerte y captar algo es un buen detonante.

-Aún así, pelear con nosotros no debería…

-Yo lo pongo así Ray-chan.- Pinkie apareció al lado de la caída, ante el ligero susto de ella.- Tenemos al Sekiryuutei, el usuario de espadas Sacro demoniacas, ambos X-Rounders, a dos Nekomatas, dos usuarias de Sub especies de Balance Breaker, un vampiro que puede parar el movimiento con su vista, una caída de alto nivel a pesar de su rango, la descendiente de la Maga Morgana, una heredera del Clan Phoenix, una kunoichi mata Youkais, un Ángel bajo el mando del Arcángel Miguel, la portadora de Durandal, la Sacerdotisa del Sacro Relámpago, la heredera del Clan Gremory y nosotras los 6 elementos de la Armonía… Si, no veo porque nos usarían para ganar EXP.- Pinkie tenía en mano un cartel con sus nombres y… ¿Puntos de EXP que dan…? No importa…

-Saben… No voy a preguntar sobre eso…- Ray señaló el cartel.- ¿¡Y eso fue sarcasmo!?

-Sip.- Ray estuvo a pasos de perder la paciencia hasta que Rarity y Ayane la detuvieron.

-Woah, calma ahí Ray… recuerda los ejercicios de respiración… vamos piensa en algo bonito y relajante.- Ray empezó a pensar en eso… paz mental… paz mental.

-Aunque en lo personal deberías de usar una crema de piel querida, veo unas arrugas…- el comentario de Rarity hizo que la chica la pase a ver con rabia.- Ok… que carácter…

-Volviendo a lo importante…- Akeno contuvo su risa. Ver a Ray hecha una fiera era tan divertido.- Eso nos da una pista de que quieren y sus métodos, parece que no importa cuantos mueran… si uno logra el Balance Breaker parece bastar.

-Porque es así, el Balance Breaker es un poder que permite romper el balance del mundo. Romper lo establecido por este, todos aquí han visto de lo que somos capaces y los que lo usamos, sabemos lo peligroso que es.- Kiba, Aki y Kaori asintieron, sabían lo peligrosos que son sus poderes, en verdad rompían el balance natural.- Pero… demonios Cao Cao… ¿Cuántos debes sacrificar por tu causa, que deseas lograr con todo esto?

-Ise… ¿Pasa algo?- Twilight se acercó a él al verlo tan tenso.- ¿Te duele algo?

-No… No es nada…

-No te cierres, sabes que podemos ayudarte.- Rias puso su mano en el hombro del joven quien asintió agradecido.- Mejor vamos a casa y… ¿Por qué tan feliz Akeno?

-Oh, es porque mañana es mi cita con Ise-kun.- la chica sonreía mientras Ise recibía miradas asesinas de algunas y por parte de Kiba, Gasper, Aj, Rarity, Rainbow, Fluttershy y Pinkie… miradas de condolencias.

[*Yawn* Que buena siesta… ¿Oh? El ambiente está tenso… ¿Qué me perdí?]- Si supieras Ddraig…

* * *

-¿Cómo voy?- en casa, Ise estaba en la sala siendo examinado por Koneko y Kuroka mientras el resto miraba.- Vamos chicas, estoy bien.

-Nunca está de más examinar Ise nya.- Kuroka puso presión en el hombro del joven y este se quejó un poco.- Ves, aún te molesta un poco este hombro, la vieja lesión regresó…- Kuroka puso energía en el hombro derecho para que se acelere la curación.

-Aún te fastidia lo que Flash te hizo… ¿Verdad?- Ise desvió la mirada, Twilight se veía furiosa.

-Se nota que ese chico estaba loco por ti Twily.- Rias codeo a la chica quien se cruzó de brazos y miró a otro lado.

-Senpai, pondré Ki en su pecho, dígame si siente algo fuera de lo normal.- Koneko abrazo a Ise por el frente y empezó a transmitir su energía al pecho del Sekiryuutei… este se quejó al sentir el ardor en la cicatriz que tenía…

Esa expresión no fue ajena a ninguno de los presentes que notaban que Ise empezó a sudar… al parecer haber liberado a esos 7 de su alma a través de esa herida hizo que esa zona sea muy sensible. Dolía a veces, ardores ligeros pero era como si la herida hiciera un recordatorio de ese instante… Así ni intentaría esa idiotez de nuevo… Ise agradeció a Koneko el gesto mientras trataba de no verla… la chica era tan suave y…

 _-Nonononono, atrás pensamientos impuros… no puedes pensar así de tu kouhai.-_ Ise se dio una cachetada mental.- Gracias Koneko-chan, estas sesiones de vez en cuando ayudan.- La chica asintió feliz mientras Kuroka inflaba las mejillas en señal de molestia.- Y también tú Kuroka, gracias por calmar el estrés… lo necesito.- Kuroka sonrió tras negar con la cabeza, este idiota.

-Esos tres están muy centrados que no ven lo que pasa aquí…- Rarity le susurró a Aj quién asintió.

Las 5 chicas pasaron a ver al resto, todas eran una llama de celos pero las que daban miedo en verdad eran Rias y Twilight… ¿El fuego tomaba forma?

-Ahm… ¿Y Rean-san todavía no vuelve Venelana-san?- en un acto milagroso, Fluttershy salvó la situación tras llamar a la mujer. Esta salió de la cocina tras oír el llamado, la necesitan.

-No, parece que tiene algo importante que hablar con los líderes.- Todos se centraron en ella.- Me siento tan sola…- la mujer suspiró con drama ante la mirada incrédula de todos.- En especial cuando…

-¡Mamá!- Rias detuvo el drama, no quiere oír eso.- ¿No tienes una cena que preparar?

-Oh, eso ya está listo… sólo vine a llamarlos a que coman.- se dio media vuelta y se fue.

-Saben, ahora entiendo porque mi mamá y ella son tan buenas amigas. Tienen el mismo sentido del humor.- Sona se sobo el puente de la nariz.- Vamos a comer…

Todos asintieron para ir a comer mientras Ise sólo se preguntaba de querían tratar su maestro.

-Senpai…- Koneko detuvo al joven y le paso su polo.- No debe andar semidesnudo por la casa…- Ise sonrió al ver la cara de apenada de Koneko, ella siempre fue la más pudorosa, al menos aquí…

Kurama se acercó a su dueño y le ladró… Ise pareció entender que…

-Lo sé, estoy muerto…- Mañana iba a ser un largo día.

* * *

-¿Qué tan lejos está Emma?- Machias hacia la pregunta mientras evitaba una roca en su camino. Subir las montañas no era lo suyo.

-No te quejes, sabías a lo que te metías.- Celine caminaba elegantemente mientras daba unos saltos de vez en cuando para evitar unas rocas.- Ese Gaius, sólo a él se le ocurriría vivir aquí.- La gata también se quejaba de que ese tipo venga hasta aquí por sus costumbres nómadas.

-Alegrémonos que es alguien que se baña como una persona común.- Fie dio un salto a hacia una roca alta.- No hay duda, Urubamba es un lugar interesante.

Ahora mismo nuestros amigos están ubicados en el llamado Cañon del Urubamba, conocido antiguamente como Quebrada de Picchu. Debido a que ciertas partes del lugar están cerradas o prohibidas, ellos se han escabullido para no tener problemas con las autoridades locales, quieren volver un día para hacer turismo, no ser vetados de aquí. Si bien la idea de ir por tren era tentadora, debido a que se puede en calma el paisaje, saben que Gaius nunca se iba a acercar a un complejo histórico sabiendo que lo pueden descubrir. Si bien es seguro que acampa, lo hace varios kilómetros lejos de ahí. Además que por este lugar y su compleja geografía, introducirse a estas montañas solo o sin siquiera saber donde ir es un suicido… Gaius era un maestro en vida salvaje y de vivir en esta sin verse afectado de manera negativa. Eso no quita que esto sea un maldito camino que todos ya están odiando.

-Falta un poco más.- Emma abrió los ojos tras mandar un pulso de rastreo con su magia.- Esta justo… Al frente…- sonrió al ver que en efecto, su amigo los esperaba sentado en una roca donde se veía la belleza del lugar.

Gaius Worzel, un descendiente de las Tribus Asiáticas que vivían en los Himalayas, este hombre de tez bronceada y cabello marrón era un viejo amigo de Rean y del grupo presente. Un hombre que no cree en la discrimnación, de carácter fuerte y maduro… Era como el hermano mayor en la vieja clase, abandono la escuela Thors al ver los tratos de la Iglesia a otras razas, la deserción de Rean y la muerte de Crown tuvo mucho que ver también.

-Amigos… Dichoso sea el viento que me ha dejado verlos de nuevo.- Gaius se levantó para acercarse a sus amigos. Emma lo abrazo sin dudar y este devolvió el gesto.- Veo que no has dejado los lentes Emma.

-Los de contacto no son lo mío…. Me alegro verte Gaius.- La mujer vio como Celine se subía al hombro del hombre.- Jeje, ella también lo está…

-Sólo a ti se te ocurre a vivir aquí… Estás loco.- Celine se quejó para luego sonreír.- Que bueno verte grandulón.

-Igual Celine… Fie, no has cambiado nada.- la chica sonrió a esas palabras.- La dicha de ser un demonio ¿Verdad?

-Viene con sus contras también.- Fie lo abrazo, años de no ver a su amigo.- Veo que sigues con tus deseos de ver el mundo.

-Y eso nunca cambiará.- Gaius vio a Mahias y ambos chocaron puños.- Veo que te han salido canas…

-Cállate… no todos tenemos la paz de la naturaleza en nuestra vida.- Ambas chicas rieron al ver la cara de Machias.- Pero en fin, es bueno verte de nuevo amigo.

-El viento me ha sonreído, aparte de algunos problemas con demonios renegados y caídos ambiciosos, todo me ha ido bien.- Gaius se sentó nuevamente, el resto hizo igual.- Díganme el motivo de su visita… dudo que Machias haya salido de la comodidad de su hogar para venir a verme a este lugar.

-Sí… la próxima vez elige un lugar más accesible y también te daré un celular… ¡Es el siglo XXI por Dios!- Todos rieron por la expresión de Machias pero este siguió.- Necesitamos tu ayuda Gaius… Rean la necesita.

-¿¡Rean!? ¿¡Está…!?

-Vivo… Si Gaius, Rean ha sobrevivido estos últimos 15 años.- Fie le dio la buena noticia a su amigo quien sonrió al oírla.- Me encontré con él y hay mucho que contar…

-Soy todo oídos…

Fie comenzó con la narración, de cómo Rean sobrevivió a la batalla con Vasco y se exilió años en una isla donde la magia era común. El oír que tomo un discípulo y lo que el muchacho era lo sorprendió, más al ver que el muchacho parece ser un imán de asuntos difíciles como Rean. Y que además, parece que pronto algo sucederá que tiene que ver con el Dios Loki.

-Vaya… y aún es un imán de mujeres, sin duda es Rean.- Gaius rio al ver las caras de Fie y Emma.- Saben… hablar de él me hace recordar a esa noche…- Todos bajaron la cabeza al oír, si… esa noche donde la clase Especial VII de Thors se hizo pedazos…

 _Flashback_

 _-¿Se fue….?- Una Emma más joven no creía lo que oía…_

 _Toda la clase Especial VII de la escuela Thors del Vaticano estaba reunida en el salón del dormitorio central, habían oído la noticia de que dos desertores trataban de huir y que uno lo logró… Cuando se oyó el nombre de Rean y Crown, nadie lo podía creer._

 _-Sí, huyó del lugar junto con información valiosa del Vaticano.- un joven de cabello rubio miraba a toda la clase que no salían de su asombro.- No sólo eso… Crown murió…._

 _-No…- Machias se acercó al joven y lo tomo de la camisa.- ¡Di que es una broma Julius!- Este negó con la cabeza._

 _-No lo es, Lord Vasco se enfrentó a ambos y les dio un ultimátum, ambos lo rechazaron. Crown murió salvando a Rean y este se abrió paso usando un poder extraño… se llevó el cuerpo de Crown con él.- Julius narró lo que logró escuchar y obtener.- La espada de Crown es todo lo que se logró recuperar._

 _-Una de las armas creadas por la organización, era de esperar que la quisieron… pero no obtuvieron la de Rean.- Una mujer de cabello azul largo se cruzo de brazos.- ¿Cómo pudieron hacer esto?_

 _-¿Hacer qué Laura?- Fie miró a la mujer con confusión._

 _-Traicionarnos, juramos seguir la voluntad del Vaticano… la ley de Dios y él…_

 _-¿¡Traicionarnos!?- Fie alzó la voz.- ¡Hablamos de Rean, él sería la última persona en hacer algo así!_

 _-Pero lo hizo… lo hizo y Crown murió en el proceso.- Un chico de cabello naranja habló con pena y algo de dolor.- Nos traiciono…_

 _-Elliot…- Emma no creía lo que oía, él y Rean eran muy cercanos y ahora…- Por favor, debe haber un motivo._

 _-¿Y si no lo hay?- Una chica de cabellera rubia habló sin dudar.- Admitámoslo, Rean ha estado raro estos días y Crown también._

 _-Si raro te refieres a que lo dejaste sin mucha explicación, pues es natural Alicia.- Fie habló con rabia a la chica quien afiló la mirada.- Prefieres a ese ricachón idiota…_

 _-¡Mis asuntos no te incumben!- Alicia se puso en guardia al igual que Fie, la tensión entre ambas era palpable. Machias y Julius se pusieron entre ellas para evitar que vayan a los golpes.- ¡Quítense!_

 _-¡Es suficiente, hablar así entre nosotros no ayudara a solucionar nada!- Gaius habló con fuerza mientras una chica se cabello celeste, la más joven del grupo, miraba todo con incertidumbre.- Sea cual sea la razón de todo, Rean y Crown no harían nada sin ningún motivo… Ellos…_

 _-Da igual su motivo, nos traicionaron y eso me basta.- Laura se levantó para retirarse del lugar.- Maldito mentiroso…- murmuró eso último antes de irse al piso de arriba._

 _-Tch… Da igual… Entre él y yo ya no había nada…- Alicia también se fue mientras Elliot hacia lo mismo. Solo quedaron los presentes… nadie dijo nada… Uno a uno se empezaron a ir, no sabían ni que decir… Al final solo la chica de cabello celeste y Emma quedaron en el lugar._

 _-Emma… ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- la chica de lentes suspiró para luego abrazar a su amiga._

 _-No lo sé Millium, no lo sé.- Emma sólo pudo pensar en ¿Qué hizo que Rean y Crown huyan de ese modo?_

 _Fin Flashback_

-Y pensar que la razón fue simple, que se negaron a matar seres inocentes… eran demonios pero no eran malos.- Gaius ahora entendía todo.- ¿Por qué no dijeron nada?

-Ya conoces a Rean, de seguro no quiso que pasaran por eso y calló todo.- Celine se rasco la oreja al decir eso.- Crown de seguro fue con él para darle su apoyo, recuerden que ambos eran un equipo increíble.

-Los dos eran imparables juntos, lástima que Crown… A decir verdad ¿Y el arma de Crown? Escuche que la robaron hace un tiempo.- Fie sonrió a la pregunta de Gaius.

-La tiene el Hakuryuukou actual, debo de decir que es buen sucesor.- La chica miró a todos.- Sé que no tengo ningún derecho de pedir que ustedes…

-No digas más Fie.- Gaius se levantó y miró a la chica.- Esto es algo de importancia para el mundo y además, dudo que Rean pueda lograr todo sólo.

-Ni que decir que es hora de poner nuestro conocimiento en práctica.- Emma dijo eso con una sonrisa mientras Celine asentía.

-¿Entonces es unánime?- Todos asintieron y Fie sonrió agradecida.- entonces en marcha, nos vamos a Japón.

Con eso dicho, un pequeño grupo de esa clase especial, la Clase VII estaba cerca de reunirse para ayudar a evitar el Ragnarok… Faltaba poco.

* * *

-¿Todo listo Odín-sama?- Baraquiel esperaba que el Dios Nórdico termine de hacer sus últimas aclaraciones.

-Si… Ya sabes que hacer si yo…

-No digas nada, cállate y ve…- La mujer en frente de Odín era Frigg, la esposa del Dios Nórdico.- Sólo ten cuidado.- La mujer no lo mostraba pero estaba preocupada por su esposo, será un pervertido y todo pero lo ama.

Odin asintió y se reunió con Baraquiel que no pudo evitar ver algo de su esposa en esa mujer, de seguro todas las buenas esposas son así… Shuri, en verdad la extraña.

-Debe ser doloroso.- Odín habló mientras pasaba de largo al caído quien se sorprendió.- No soy ciego niño, puedo ver en tu estancia y rostro que recordaste algo que te da gran alegría pero mucho dolor también… Si ver mi interacción con mi esposa hizo eso, significa que piensas en tu amada… y por la expresión, veo que ella…- Odín se detuvo antes de seguir…- Debe ser difícil.

-Lo es… nunca te acostumbras o lo superas…. Solo lo aprendes a llevar.- Baraquiel se puso al lado del Dios.- Aunque mi hija sea lo único que me queda, ella y yo no tenemos una relación ideal pero… ha mejorado un poco, al menos la última vez no me vio con tanto odio.

-Sé lo que es eso… Loki era como un hijo para mí pero sus medios radicales están a punto de ocasionar un caos en el mundo.- A Odín le hubiera gustado ir a Japón en otras circunstancias, conocer más a los Dioses Shinto, lograr una reconciliación. Pero antes de eso… - Hay un Ragnarok que evitar.- Odín sabía que el Sekiryuutei… que el Rey Supremo no estará quieto cuando sepa lo que va a suceder. A fin de cuentas, Haou siempre odio a los Dioses que buscan la destrucción y la opresión.

* * *

Omake

 **Las Crónicas de Kurama: Mirando la luna**

 _-No entiendo la razón de la ira de mis amas…-_ Kurama miraba como todas las chicas, excepto 6, comían de mala manera y su amo… pues el pobre apenas daba un bocado, más porque Rias y Twilight lo ven como si le fueran a clavar un cuchillo en la espalda.- _Las hembras son raras._

Kurama decidió ir al balcón en el segundo piso, debido a que estaba tan bien entrenado no había problemas para que vaya por su cuenta por la casa. El animal simplemente fue hacia dicho lugar y observo la luna, se veía tan bella como siempre… más ahora que era llena.

 _-No entiendo… Me gusta mucho ver la luna pero a la vez me dan unas ganas de aullar… ¿Será eso normal para un perro como yo?-_ Quito ese pensamiento de su cabeza ya que si bien ganas no le faltan, no desea incomodar a nadie.

Se quedó viendo el cielo un rato mientras pensaba en lo que era en verdad… Estaba más que seguro de que los demás perros del barrio eran listos pero él los sobrepasaba. La misma Rossweise le dijo que era muy listo para la edad que tiene, debido a su tamaño estipulan que tiene entr meses, ha crecido mucho en este último mes. Unos dicen que come mucho.

- _Bah, si vieran que varias se escabullen a comer de la cosa esa que guarda la comida…-_ Se rasco la oreja un poco, miro de nuevo la luna y suspiró…- _¿Por qué siento que no soy un simple animal de casa…?-_ Se estiró un poco para luego escuchar pasos cerca suyo.

-¿Qué pasa Kurama?- Ise se acercó al animal quien bostezo en respuesta.- ¿Con sueño?- el animal solo se le quedó viendo pero movía la cola en respuesta.- ¿Deseas dormir en mi habitación? Seguro a Rias y Twilight no les molestará.

Kurama ladró en respuesta, en realida estaba cansado de oír a Venelana hablar dormida y tener esos sueños tan raros, ya le basta con lo que oye día a día… Se levantó y fue al lado de su amo, no sin antes mirar otra vez la luna… Quizás tenga dudas pero… por ahora basta no saber más, esta feliz con lo que tiene. Eso sí, ojalá un día pueda disipar sus dudas.

* * *

Insertar canción: Haruka [Tv Edit.] – LACCO TOWER

Sayonara no aizu ga yozora ni hibikeba

(Sí la señal del adiós pudiera resonar en el cielo nocturno)

Al iniciar la canción, vemos a Issei que se encuentran un tanto herido con parte de su vestimenta rota por las rodillas de su pantalón mediante que nota que los diversos enemigos del pasado.

Yagate haruka kanata tooku hanareteku kimi wo omou yo  
mata aou to

(Pensaré en ti, de manera distante y remota para de alguna manera podamos volvernos a ver)

Y entre todos ellos, vemos en un fuego azulado a su espalda sin hacerle daño, vemos a Loki que veía como no le quedaban muchas fuerzas a Issei y preparaba su ataque para acabarlo.

Kimi no hidari kara miteta yokogao wo miteita

(Vi desde tu perfil izquierdo, y pude ver tu rosto)

En ese instante, Issei recordaba un tanto a sus padres todo lo que ha vivido con ellos hasta el momento de su muerte mediante que aun trataba de soportar el dolor ya estando de pie para poder encarar a sus enemigos mientras que en su mente recordaba a sus amigos que se preocupan por él y sus rostros estaban en uno de sus ojos.

Waratteru ka naiteiru no ka

(¿Estabas riendo o estabas llorando?)

Y con esa imagen todavía en sus ojos, la cámara se aleja hasta mostrar a Issei que se encontraba preparado para luchar, pero siente una mano en su hombro previo a la batalla.

Nagai kami ga jama wo shiteru

(Tu largo cabello obstruía el camino.)

Y al sentir esa mano en su hombro, Issei se volta a ver que apareció Yuuto, pero no vino solo, ya que cerca se notan a tres personas más.

Sayonara no aizu ga yozora ni hibikeba

(Sí la señal del adiós pudiera resonar en el cielo nocturno)

Sairaorg Bael, Saji Genshiro y Vali Lucifer se aparecen en la escena mediante que diversas personas conocidas del grupo los observan a la distancia mediante que se preparan para la batalla viendo el amanecer entre sonrisas y rostros de preocupación en que ellos pudieran perder esa batalla.

Haruka kanata yowayowashii bokutachi no michi wo terasu yo

(Este brillará como una luz que iluminará nuestros débiles caminos para algún día)

Mediante que la cámara toma un perfil izquierdo mediante que el grupo se prepara para luchar ante esos enemigos y que sus cuerpos reciban la luz del sol e Issei dice que se preparen.

Mata aeru to

(Podamos volver a vernos)

Y tomando un paso hacia atrás, la cámara ve de frente a los cinco chicos dan un salto para irse a la batalla congelando justo en el momento que Issei, Vali, Genshiro y Yuuto muestren su Sacred Gear y Sairaorg comienza a mostrar un aura dorada y sueltan un rugido de batalla al mismo tiempo que se acaba la canción de fondo.

* * *

 **Ok, ya estamos un paso más cerca a mi objetivo en este arco, una gran batalla se acerca y...**

 **Aj: Ahm... todas ya se fueron, dicen que desean Infinite Wars.**

 **¿Qué...? ¡Un minuto, yo también deseo ir! [Toma sus cosas] Nos vemos en otro cap ¡Vamos AJ, nos dejan!**

 **Aj: ¡Ah, espera cuidado con el primer...! [Escucha gritos de dolor de una caída] Escalón...**


	83. Cita

**Al fin, tras una ardua semana aquí vamos con otro cap del fic.**

 **Twilight: Te tuviste que leer todo el volumen 7 para no olvidar detalles.**

 **AJ: Cierto, dado que la mejor fuente es la novela.**

 **Rainbow: Pero oye... Siento que lo estás escribiendo ya se aleja un poco del cannon.**

 **Obvio que sí, no soy muy fan de seguir algo ya establecido. Usaré cosas de base pero habrá cambios, muchos cambios. Este arco no será similar como lo fue en el arco anterior.**

 **Pinkie: Reviews, no olvides los reviews.**

 **Cierto, a ver... Creo que sobra decir gracias a las opiniones Yang Wen-Li, como ya lo hablamos soy consciente de mis errores así que uno trata de mejorar, a lo de los nombre y esas líneas arriba... sí, no soy muy fan de usarlas.**

 **wweTheBeast2015, true that. Blake 2020, lets be patient my friend. Tenzalucard, creo que ya me conoces lo suficiente como para no decir esas cosas y que no repito ciertos escenarios. Antonio, habrá que ver.**

 **Ronaldc v2, sin duda, Kurama es muy observador. Mallistrix, como ves trato de dar muchas pistas para los arcos futuros. Kurama si bien no es central en este arco, su origen será hallado aquí.**

 **FlashHero, el equipo SlashDog aparecerá en su momento más adelante en la historia. Recuerda que sigo las novelas y algo más, pueden ser mencionados pero no más por ahora. Hay muchas que aún se deben ver.**

 **Alexzero, así será aunque sorpresas no faltaran en este arco.**

 **Total DxD, ya vi el spoiler amigo y no me afecta en nada dado que aún no tomo nada de la novela Slash Dog. A tu fic, te deje el review así que ya depende de ti.**

 **Araujo143, gracias, se hace lo que se puede.**

 **Izanami123, pues que bueno que es así, a lo de Kurama hay que esperar.**

 **cyberakuma1, gran película y deja con ganas de más... Quizas algun día, no lo sé.**

 **Rarity: te tomaste tu tiempo querido, normalmente no respondes mucho.**

 **Sabes que puedo hacer una excepción de vez en cuando.**

 **Fluttershy: Oh, tal vez tenga que ver que te tomo tiempo este capítulo. ¿Verdad?**

 **¿Tan obvio soy...? En fin, Guru... telón.**

 **Guru: Guru Guru...**

 **¿Cómo que el mecanismo no funciona? Agh, sabía que no debí dejarte a cargo de la escenografía Rainbow.**

 **Rainbow: ¡Hey!**

 **[Suben el telón de modo manual]**

* * *

 **Sekiryuutei Supremo**

 **Arco 7: Deceit of Ragnarok**

 **Capítulo 82: Cita**

Insertar canción: Realize – Nami Tamaki (Tv edit.)

Tadoritsuku basho sae mo wakaranai

(Sin saber a cuál lugar dónde llegaré)

Al iniciar la canción, vemos dos siluetas de dos chicos que son de Hyoudou Issei y Vali Lucifer y detrás de ellos mientras caminan tomando una mirada fija hacia la cámara, se muestran diversas personas vinculadas a los portadores de los dragones celestiales, con diversos sentimientos, amistad (como los diversos chicos con algunas chicas y Rean) y romance (en especial las chicas que tienen sentimientos por ambos).

Todoku to shinjite ima omoi wo hashira seruyo

(Creyendo que ahí estaré, y ahora mis sentimientos comienzan a acelerar)

Cambiando un plano de un risco que se nota que va amaneciendo, vemos ahora a Issei que se encuentra viendo el horizonte desde donde se encuentra y da un salto caer al vacío mientras que una gran cantidad de aura roja rodea al Sekiryuutei que activa su armadura del Balance Breaker mientras va al cielo y ya habiendo activado ese poder hace una pose heroica a la cámara en el aire detrás del sol mediante que se aparece el título de la historia por unos instantes y que un destello de luz desaparece.

Katachi kaete yuku kokoro mo kono machi mo

(Las formas siempre están cambiando, al igual que este corazón y esta cuidad)

Y en un salón especial que hay una serie de luces que hacen alusión a que es un circulo, vemos a Issei que mantiene una mirada seria mientras que las luces ven como los diversos recuerdos del castaño están rodeándolo, aparece Rean tomando el hombro para prepararlo para su entrenamiento, pero el lugar cambia a un dojo dentro de su casa pero Rias y Twilight aparecen tomando los brazos del castaño mediante que el resto de las chicas tratan de arrebatárselo, pero un tanto lejos se encuentra Akeno con una mirada triste.

Dakedo kienai negai ga aru

(Pero hay un deseo pero nunca desaparecerá)

Y con ella, pone una mano en su rostro como si ocultara su llano mediante que en su espalda salen un par de alas, pero una es de un demonio y delante de esa ala se encuentra un reflejo su fallecida madre, Shuri y una de un ángel caído siendo Baraquiel y ambos padres de esa chica toman sus hombros en señal de aliento, aun con ello tiene una mirada perdida pensando algo si hubiera cambiado ese doloroso momento y la escena cambia mediante diversos destellos de luces.

Chigau yume wo mite onaji sora nagameta

(Viendo un sueño distinto, mirando el mismo cielo)

Y ahora vemos a Vali Lucifer que se encuentra caminando con su grupo pero se detienen momentáneamente para descansar y Teepo comienza a jalar la manga de su camisa para jugar con él mediante que Merlina y Esdeath comienzan a hablar sus cosas, Arthur aprovecha para practicar con su espada y Bikou se distrae viendo el paisaje.

Ano hi chikatta "Makenai koto"

(Ese día que jure que "no perderé")

Mientras sigue mirando el cielo, Vali aprieta su puño al saber que su amigo y rival de alguna manera se ha vuelto más fuerte y que no quería estar detrás de él para tener su lucha de desempate, pero una especie de flamas de aura aparecen para luego ver que dando la espalda a la cámara, él e Issei, quien está al lado izquierdo del peli platino se encuentran juntos encarando a alguien.

Zutto futari kono te tsunagezu ni

(Siempre nuestras manos se han unido)

Ahora vemos a los dos portadores de los dragones celestiales que tienen en una mirada decidida a luchar ante quien se encuentran encarando y detrás de ellos, vemos a Rias, Twilight, Akeno y Asia quienes están más cerca de Issei y a Esdeath y Merlina que están a la par hacia Vali.

Umarete kita imi wo sagashiteta

(Al igual que buscamos la razón sobre que existimos)

Y ven que Loki en un cielo morado en lo alto de un risco preparando el Ragnarok para su idea, pero cambiando de nuevo hacia los dos dragones, Issei le muestra su puño izquierdo hacia Vali que choca con su puño derecho y luego de que choquen sus puños en señal de amistad, ellos van corriendo mediante que les rodean auras de los colores de sus dragones para activar las armaduras de su respectivo Balance Breaker.

Tadoritsuku basho sae mo wakaranai

(Sin saber a cuál lugar dónde llegaré)

Ahora estando en un campo de batalla, vemos a diversos lacayos de Loki que van hacia los dos portadores de los dragones celestiales, pero diversos miembros de los dos grupos de ambos los atacan y un disparo de magia pura van hacia ellos pero es cancelado con un escudo especial por parte de Twilight y sus amigas mediante que los dos guerreros van volando hacia el dios nórdico del engaño.

Todoku to shinjite ima omoi wo hashira seruyo

(Creyendo que ahí estaré, y ahora mis sentimientos comienzan a acelerar)

Y en su vuelo, Vali elimina a diversos enemigos enviados por Loki mediante que Issei va velozmente hacia el enemigo quien desesperado manda otros que estaban a su mando pero de otra dimensión se aparecen para derrotar al Sekiryuutei.

Ayamachi mo setsunasa mo koeru toki

(Cuando llegue el momento de que supere mis errores y mi dolor)

Sin perder un instante al notar eso, Issei elimina a cada enemigo con cada una de las armaduras de los Cosmic Packs y cuando se aparece Vali ya habiendo superado sus adversarios hacen dos disparos de poder hacia Loki que ve que ese ataque aumenta de poder a cada momento mientras hace un orbe mágico que va hacia dicha movida de los portadores de los dragones celestiales.

Negai ga hikari dakishimeru mirai wo yobisamashite

(Los deseos serán abrazados por la luz, y despertarán el futuro)

Cuando esos ataques chocan, un enorme destello de luz seguido por una gran explosión se muestra para que luego se muestren Issei y Vali viendo hacia la cámara que estaba un tanto arriba de ellos para que después cambien sus miradas para que sus grupos se encuentren detrás de ellos esperándolos. Ya con ello, los chicos van hacia sus grupos mediante que dan la espalda a la cámara mediante que los ven y se congela la imagen cuando se acabe la música de fondo.

* * *

-Veamos…- Ise estaba en la sala de entrenamiento, era muy temprano por la mañana del domingo. Deseaba practicar un poco antes de su cita con Akeno, además que tiene que mejorar su control sobre Perfect Alfa.

Entró en ese modo y empezó a hacer unos movimientos en medio del vuelo para probar si lo que pensaba era correcto.

Perfect Alfa sin duda era una forma especializada en la velocidad y los ataques veloces. Debido a la energía que salía de las alas estilo propulsores cuando iba a cierta velocidad parecía que podía dejar una estela de imágenes suyas para confundir. Lo segundo, las garras eran más resistentes y eso las hacía más capaces de resistir impactos directos que antes no hubiera sido posible. Tercero pero no menos importante, la debilidad de esta forma aún es la defensa. Defensa que si bien es ligeramente mejor, no es ideal… Un fuerte impacto puede generar daños graves e incluso que pierda el Balance Breaker. Una ventaja que acaba de descubrir es que puede hacer el Gaea y Poseidon Force en esta forma sin problemas. Al parecer ese aspecto no se ha visto afectado de manera negativa.

Perfect Alfa es ideal para ataques veloces y precisos pero no lo es contra oponentes de gran poder ofensivo que sean veloces. Sabe que debe ser cuidadoso si se enfrenta a alguien así porque sino…

Se detuvo en medio del aire para luego mirar sus manos, en especial la derecha. Sabía que ese poder no era para usar en seres mortales, ver lo que le hizo a Shalba bastó para poner límites… sólo usarlo contra los de la Onda Maldita y en casos extremos, otros seres… casos muy extremos.

-Senpai…- Ise volteó al escuchar la voz de Koneko.- ¿Cómo va…?- la nekomata tenía como costumbre levantarse muy temprano a entrenar y meditar. Su hermana no era de madrugar en un día libre.

-Bien. Tratando de ver si olvido algo en esta forma y por lo que he visto… es tal como pensé. Las fortalezas son las mismas pero la debilidad que es la defensa, es un punto que debo cuidar.- Ise bajo al suelo y se sobo el hombro derecho.- Aún con el X-Pulse debo tener cuidado.- Ise sabía que el X-Pulse no es infalible, lo sabe de primera mano.

-Entiendo…- Koneko miró al Sekiryuutei y como este movía el hombro, como si…- Aún sientes fastidio en ese hombro…

-Sí, el idiota que me hizo esto casi corta todo el brazo y empeore la lesión con un ataque esa misma noche.- Volvió a su armadura normal.- Lo he simulado bien pero tras lo último, siento que las viejas heridas vuelven siendo esta la peor.

-¿Me deja ver? Soy mejor que mi hermana es calmar el dolor y tratar heridas.- Koneko era la mejor en ese campo, si bien Kuroka era la mejor en crear defensas y repotenciar los ataques con hechizos, Koneko era de más apoyo.- Puedo calmar el dolor y ver cómo está.

A la chica no le molesta dejar su rutina para ayudar a su senpai. Es lo mínimo que puede hacer tras todo lo que ha hecho. Ise asintió y se sentó en el suelo tras desaparecer su armadura y quitarse el polo. Koneko se acercó a él y con cuidado, introdujo Ki en el área afectada. El joven mostró su queja al sentir el ardor en el hombro, Koneko afilo la mirada… la herida en sí no era seria pero sin duda se veía que no había curado bien, la dejo sin atender y eso no estaba bien. Aún si usan el Twilight Healing o las lágrimas del Fénix, eso no curara el daño que ya está hecho y que es lo que lo afecta… Lo mejor era usar Ki para ir curando los daños generados poco a poco. Su hermana no lo hará con cuidado pero ella…

-¿Y bien…?- Ise notó que la chica estaba callada y eso lo asustó un poco.

-La lesión en sí está casi curada pero el problema es el daño que hay en la zona… Al no haberla tratado a tiempo, no ha curado como se debe alrededor.- Koneko puso más Ki en dicha zona.- Puedo curarlo… pero tomará tiempo ya que esta clase de heridas son más delicadas de curar, debe hacerse lentamente y con cuidado, usar cualquier método forzoso puede generar un daño permanente.- Ise vio a la chica con asombro.- ¿Qué…?

-Oh nada… sólo pensaba que haces un buen trabajo como doctora.- Koneko sonrió al escuchar eso.- ¿Cuánto tomará?

-Debido al daño y demás, aún con Senjutsu, un mes a dos.- Ise suspiró al oír eso.- Tal vez así aprenda a decir las cosas y no callar.- La chica sonrió ligeramente al ver la cara de culpable del castaño.- Sea paciente senpai…

-Gracias Koneko-chan, por la ayuda… de seguro tienes algo mejor que hacer.

-No… me alegro de poder ayudar. Buchou y Twilight-senpai cuidan de usted casi todo el tiempo y el resto en las batallas. Yo aún trato de dominar mi poder… por eso ver que mi progreso lo ayuda, me alegra.- Koneko empezó a aplicar con cuidado Ki en la zona afectada.- ¿Está bien así?

-Siento un hincón pero nada serio…- Ise se quejó un poco pero estaba bien.

-Eso significa que lo noté a tiempo antes que el daño sea peor. Terco senpai…- la chica le dio un cocacho, este rio nervioso.

-Bueno, me alegro de ver que… al menos tú y Kuroka se llevan mejor. Ella siempre deseo verte y hablar contigo.

-Aún es un fastidio… actúa demasiado infantil pero sé que obra bien, la mayoría de veces.- Ambos rieron a ese comentario.- Pero, al menos ahora sé que si le importo…

Ise sabía lo general, nada más. No sabía mucho ya que Kuroka era cerrada a ese tema y ni con él habló mucho. Decidió dejar el tema ahí, sabía que Koneko le podría contar pero ni ella sabía toda la historia.

-Ella se lo dirá un día senpai, sea paciente tal vez un día hable con usted de ese tema difícil para ella.- Como casi leyendo su pensamiento, Koneko habló con seguridad.- Por ahora, de mi parte… Gracias.- Ise la miró confundido.- Por haberme ayudado y darme la oportunidad de volver a hablar con mi hermana, ella puede ser muchas cosas pero es mi familia, la única que me queda.

-Sabes que acá todos somos tu familia… sólo no olvides eso. Además…- se volteó un poco para a acariciar la cabeza de la chica.- Tú misma has dado ese paso para crecer, yo di el ligero empujón…

-Senpai…- la chica sin dejar de aplicar Senjutsu, abrazo por detrás al joven quien se sorprendió por el gesto pero no dijo nada.- Esa forma… no la vuelva a usar…

Ise sabía a que se refería. Crimson Cosmos Ruin Mode… La forma que obtuvo al perder el control y dejarse llevar por el poder de los 3 Cosmic Packs. Aún con Alfa de su lado, el Boosted Gear tiene esa forma registrada en su código reemplazando la Juggernaut Drive. En pocas palabras, se deshizo del Juggernaut para asimilar algo más poderoso. Aún así, no lo controla ya que afecta su juicio… al parecer la clave es lograr los 3 Modos Perfectos de cada Cosmic Pack para siquiera tener una chance de lograr controlar ese poder. Alfa ya está, faltan Beta y Gamma… esos dos iban a ser una jaqueca. No los obligará a nada ni los tratará de convencer con palabras, si con Alfa todo fue acciones entonces seguirá así.

-Usar esa forma, sé cómo entrar en ella.- Koneko se asustó al oír eso.- Pero no la pienso usar, no es el poder que deseo…- Ise alzó su mano derecha y se quito el vendaje que la cubría.- Ver esto a diario es un recordatorio de ese momento…

Koneko nunca había visto bien esa marca en la palma de la mano. Parecía un ojo y las marcas se extendían hasta llegar al brazo… Puede parecer como un tatuaje pero Ise prefiere tenerla oculta. Lo irónico es que representa un poder que les servirá para evitar un desastre en el mundo.

-Sólo no la use de nuevo…- Ise asintió mientras Koneko terminaba de aplicar Ki.- Con eso bastará por hoy.

-Bien…- Ise se levantó para mover un poco el hombro.- Sí, se siente ligeramente mejor.

-Lo mejor es que no use mucho ese brazo por unos días, de lo contrario se volverá a resentir.- Koneko también se levantó para luego ver al Sekiryuutei.- Senpai… ¿Me ayuda en mi práctica de hoy? Deseo una lucha ligera…

-Creí que nunca lo pedirías.- Ise sonrió y la chica asintió con una sonrisa. Un poco de entrenamiento matutino para iniciar el día… nada mal.

* * *

En Grigori, en la oficina de Azazel para ser más exactos…

-¿¡Qué el qué!?- Rean gritó al oír eso de las palabras de Azazel.- ¿Acaso Baraquiel no estaba con él?

-Ya conoces a ese viejo, sabes que hace lo que le viene en gana.- El caído tomaba un poco de whisky, claro que Penemue le quitó el vaso con dicho líquido rápidamente.- ¡Hey!

-Muy temprano para beber.- la mujer le entregó unos documentos.- Estos son los protocolos en caso de una emergencia y que también Fie ha informado que está regresando a Japón.

-Excelente, ya era hora… A estado muy misteriosa últimamente.- el caído miraba los documentos… ¿En serio le van a cobrar eso por un sistema de seguridad? ¡Qué ultraje!

\- Es parte de su trabajo Azazel, además que no olvidemos que con la cantidad de espías que hay en las facciones… Ser misterioso nunca está de más.- Azazel gruño mientras firmaba unos documentos.- Además, recuerda que con lo que está por pasar…

-Lo sé, lo mejor es…- El sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo interrumpió.- ¿Qué pasa?- en la puerta, uno de los tantos caído a cargo de Azazel entró con prisa.

-¡Esto… está incrementando la energía en esta zona cerca al polo!- Azazel afilo la mirada al igual que Rean.

-No hay tiempo… Rean.

-Lo sé, iré a avisarle a Sirzches y el resto.- Rean se retiró rápidamente mientras Penemue…

-Iré a que tengan todo listo y llamaré a Baraquiel para que se de prisa y no pierdan el tiempo.- La mujer se fue rápidamente.

-Diles a los del laboratorio que tengan esas dos cosas listas ya.

-Pero… aún no han sido probadas.- Azazel lo miró con tal fuerza que este asintió de inmediato.- Como ordene.

-Espero que la información que nos diste sea correcta Fie, de lo contrario estaremos en graves problemas.

* * *

-Me voy…- Ise ya estaba en la puerta de su casa, listo para irse. Había acordado con Akeno de verse en el lugar acordado y no salir juntos, como una cita.

-Sólo no hagas nada indebido Ise.- Rias y Twilight estaban atrás de él para despedirlo. La pelirroja lo miró seria.- Porque si descubro que ustedes dos…

-Relájate, sabes lo que acordé y lo pienso cumplir. Además, servirá para que ella se relaje…- ambas se sorprendieron al oír eso.

-Lo notaste…- Ise miró a Twilight con cara de incrédulo.- Si, no debo dudar de que eres muy perceptivo en ciertas situaciones.

-Je, un poco.- terminando de ponerse las zapatillas, el joven se dirigió a la puerta.- Las veo en unas horas, ayuden a las chicas con la tarea… ¡Suerte chicas!

-¡TRAIDOR!- Rio ante el grito de todas y se fue de su hogar. No sin antes encontrarse con Pinkie en el patio con Kurama.

-A ver, la pata… la otra pata, vuelta, el muertito.- la chica entrenaba al animal que seguía sus órdenes, Rossweise estaba al lado de ella viendo todo con asombro.- ¡Buen chico!

-Asombroso… cuando quiero que haga eso, tarda en obedecer.- la valquiria sabía que la chica era rara pero esto…- ¿Cómo lo haces?

-Es un don.- Pinkie le lanzó una galleta premio al animal quien la comía con gusto.- ¡Oh, I-nii!- la chica miró al joven y sonrió.- ¿Listo para tu cita?

-Algo…- el Sekiryuutei había tenido poco experiencia en el rubro… aún le cuesta saber que van a hacer. Kurama le ladro en señal de aliento mientras Rossweise…- Ahm… ¿Rossweise-san?

-Una cita… Una cita…- la mujer repetía eso como un mantra.- Yo… Yo nunca…- unas lágrimas empezaron a acumularse en sus ojos ante la cara de horror de los presentes, hasta el perro.

-¡Ve I-nii! ¡Ve y no mires atrás! ¡Yo la retendré!- Casi actuando como si fuera un sacrificio, la chica junto al fiel perro dejaron que el Sekiryuutei se vaya mientras que evitaban que…

-¡Moriré solaaaaaaa!- Muy tarde…

En el interior de la casa, el grito de Rossweise le sacó una gota de sudor a los presentes. Rias suspiró, tal vez deba hablar con ella más pronto de lo que creyó.

-Odio hacer tarea los domingos.- Aj estaba escribiendo su ensayo, es una chica aplicada pero como todo ser normal, odia la tarea.- ¿Alguien me puede pasar el diccionario?

-Ten.- Ray le paso el objeto a la chica.- Sólo un poco más y…

-¡Me voy!- La voz de Akeno llamó la atención de todas, en la entrada estaba la chica usando un vestido de una pieza, llevaba unas botas y el cabello suelto.- ¡Cuídense!- Habló casi en tono de burla mientras el resto gruñia.

-Maldita, se burla de nosotras.- Rarity clavó el lapicero en la mesa sin importar que…

-Pero no hay nada que podamos hacer… Rias y Twilight dieron su consentimiento de… ¿Qué hacen?- Irina vio como las mencionadas se preparaban para salir.

-Olviden el trato, no me voy a arriesgar.

-Yo menos.

Ambas fueron tras Akeno, dejando a los presentes en el lugar sin habla… Ellas, se fueron y las dejaron aquí… con la tarea…

-¡Nos abandonaron!- Rainbow miró con horror el abandono, vaya amigas.- ¡Esto no se quedará así!

-De ser tú me quedaría en tu lugar Rainbow.- Xenovia señaló hacia la mesa en el comedor.

Venelana tomaba el te mientras las miraba con una tierna sonrisa, sonrisa que puso a muchos de nervios. Rainbow tragó duro y volvió a su tarea…

-Que miedo… Venelana-san da mucho miedo.- Fluttershy no dudaba que esa dulce mirada era peor que su "Mirada".

-Y eso que no has visto cuando le das la contra.- Asia seguía escribiendo mecánicamente, ya se había acostumbrado.

-Cielos, Rias nunca vas a cambiar, trata se actuar madura pero siempre serás la misma celosa de siempre.- Sona estaba sentada cómodamente en el sillón leyendo un libro.- Uh, este libro de Daring Do es bueno.- Lo dijo en voz alta sabiendo a quien afectaría más… No lo niega, a veces adora ver el sufrimiento ajeno.

* * *

Ise caminaba hacia el lugar de encuentro, era el centro de Kuoh donde no es novedad que las parejas se reúnan aquí para pasar el día. Ahora que lo pensaba, ya se le hacía raro la insistencia de Rias hace unos meses de venir aquí… Vaya que era ciego.

[Aún lo eres en varias cosas compañero]- Ddraig estaba más que listo para ver la cita que sin duda puede que sea un desastre o algo muy divertido de ver.

-Gracias por la confianza lagartija.- El joven se apoyo al poste que estaba a su lado, hora de esperar. Si bien la hora acordada eran las 10, aún falta un poco de tiempo.

Suspiró nuevamente, el hombro derecho le fastidia un poco, no puede crear que una herida de ese tipo le esté dando tantos aprietos, esto es una mierda. Justo cuando ya iban a ser las 10, una persona se paró en frente de él, una chica…

-Lamento la ligera tardanza.- la chica se disculpó con él.

Ise se sobo los ojos, en frente de él estaba una chica fácilmente de su edad que vestía un conjunto lindo y simple con unas botas. Su cabello suelto la hacía ver tierna. Más que eso, la belleza natural que mostraba superaba la antes vista. ¿En verdad era la misma Akeno?

-Sabes, es vergonzoso si te me quedas viendo…- Incluso su reacción tímida es linda.- ¿Me veo rara?

-No… Te ves muy bien.- Ise se dio una cachetada mental, él tenía la experiencia en esto… debe tomar la iniciativa.- Sólo me sorprendió ver el cambio de look, es todo.

-Sólo trataba de darme un aire distinto, actuar como una chica de mi edad… No es algo que pueda hacer muy seguido.- Rio un poco tras decir eso, se notaba un poco nerviosa.

-Pues hoy no te sientas limitada, adelante con actuar normal.- Ise le ofreció la mano y ella se sorprendió por el gesto.- Hasta donde he visto, esto es lo normal…

-¿La voz de la experiencia?- Le dijo eso con un tono algo burlón pero no se negó y tomó la mano del joven.- Gracias, hoy sólo seremos Ise y Akeno, nada más.- El joven asintió y ambos empezaron a caminar. La simple sonrisa de ella bastaba para… Un minuto…

Ise miró a un cierto lado medio segundo para luego tener un tic en el ojo. Una cabellera roja y una púrpura con mechones rosas… Rias y Twilight… No puede ser, en verdad los siguieron. ¿Qué pasó con eso de confío en ti? Suspiró de nuevo al ver que esas dos sin duda son muy celosas y tratan de mantener su territorio.

[No puedes evitar eso, ambas son nuevas en este campo y tienen sus inseguridades, mientras no se metan directamente no veo problema en que te sigan]- Y ahí está la sabiduría de Ddraig nuevamente señores.

- _Sólo espero que no usen disfraces estúpidos, eso sería el colmo._ \- Al menos se ve que usan lentes de sol, al menos no es tan llamativo.

-Ara ara, las dos chicas oficiales dudan que pueda mantener mi palabra. Me lo esperaba…- Akeno sonrió al ver a sus perseguidoras. Sabía que el resto estaba metido en casa con la tarea y por lo que vio al salir, Pinkie trataba de animar a Rossweise.- Oh bueno, mientras el público no interrumpa todo bien.- Akeno pasó a abrazar el brazo del joven y lo puso entre sus pechos.

Ise tragó duro, la sensación de esos pechos, el aroma de Akeno, era difícil resistir a… El sonido de algo rompiéndose atrás lo detuvo de su monólogo…

[No mires atrás, es por tu propio bien… camina y no voltees]- Ddraig había visto lo que pasó, se nota que el entrenamiento físico da su resultado… Esas dos acaban de agrietar dos postes con las manos desnudas y sin mucha magia…- [Sólo camina…]- Ddraig seguía con eso, no deseaba que el miedo invada a su amigo ahora…

-P-Pues que comience la cita.- Ise dio un ligero y tímido inicio a esta cita, que en verdad espera no sea la última de su vida.

* * *

En el borde de la ciudad de Kuoh, una figura encapuchada estaba en la zona del bosque. Caminaba a paso lento, sus órdenes eran sencillas y deseaba simplemente cumplirla, dar el saludo antes que Odín llegue a la ciudad ya que una vez lo haga… Será muy tarde.

Siguió su camino, este bosque sin duda era muy distinto a la zona donde vive, tan lleno de vida y tan verde. Y pensar que Dioses de cuarta son los que rigen estas tierras, no la merecen… una vez su Dios Loki logre acabar con este podrido mundo, el Ragnarok que limpiara las impurezas en este, todo será como debe ser.

Al adentrarse más, notó que en verdad el lugar era pacífico. Pero fue en medio de ese camino que…

-¿¡Quién anda ahí!?- una voz desde atrás lo detuvo. Un humano… de seguro de esas familias que exorcizan, se nota por el uniforme que lleva.- ¡Este es territorio prohibido para seres como tú!

-¿Seres como yo?- Habló tras la capucha que llevaba, no mostró el fastidio que tenía.- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-No eres de estas tierras, eres un forastero y eso basta para que no seas bienvenido.- El hombre delante suyo sacó unos talismanes en papel.- ¡Vete ser impuro!

-¿Impuro? Soy humano como tú y me llamas así porque… Soy seguidor de un Dios distinto.- se volteó para ver al tipo con ojo analítico, esos talismanes…- De la familia Himejima… Había oído que el líder anterior era un bastardo que mandó a matar a su propia sangre por algo tan simple como su descendencia.

-Las leyes de nuestro clan son absolutas, no importa lo que crean otros o nuestra líder actual… Seres como ustedes deben desparecer.- el encapuchado afilo la mirada… Seres como él dice… Son seres como el tipo en frente suyo que este mundo sigue así, pensamientos de esa clase, pensamientos débiles hacen que este mundo aún sea…- ¡Desaparece!- El sacerdote lanzó el talismán hacia él pero este se detuvo a centímetros de él para arder en llamas.- ¡Imposible!

-Sabes… iba a dejar que vivieras, en verdad me daba igual si morías o no pero tras ver lo podrido de tus ideas, de las ideas de Suou Himejima, debes morir para que no mates seres que no han hecho nada malo, solo vivir que para ustedes eso es un pecado.- Alzó la mano y un destello azul atrapó al sacerdote.

-¿¡Qué es esto!?- Trató de liberarse pero era imposible, era demasiado fuerte.

-Tu final…- Alzó la otra mano y con un destello blanco, sólo se escuchó el sonido de la carne siendo desgarrada y el piso se tiña de rojo.- Veo que los rumores de que la familia Himejima crea buenos exorcistas eran solo eso… rumores.

Se dio media vuelta para seguir su camino, debía alejarse de ahí. El territorio Himejima no está lejos y no duda que sintieron eso y también la muerte de este pobre diablo. Escondido de entre los árboles, una nueva figura veía todo, sonrió al ver que esta vez no se debió meter… en serio eso hubiera sido molesto pero tras ver la capacidad de ese tonto sacerdote, sonrió al ver que sin duda no eran rivales para ellos. Se retiró del lugar para seguir con su misión de siempre dejando en su lugar sólo un cuerpo, uno que sólo tenía entero de las caderas para abajo, el resto no estaba… sólo había un mar de sangre como prueba.

* * *

No lejos de ahí… una chica meditaba en medio del templo como todos los días, Suzaku Himejima, actual líder del Clan Himejima pedía fuerza a los espíritus para seguir dirigiendo el Clan y acabar con el odio que existe en este hacia otras razas… Ella detestaba que un odio inútil haya acabado con la vida de su amada tía y haya condenado a su prima a una vida de lamentos, ella sabía que no todos los caídos son malos pero el previo líder, su Bis abuelo era muy terco con eso de las normas y cometió un error garrafal. Su tía era una gran mujer, su único pecado fue amar a un caído pero ese no era un pecado… sólo que las leyes de la familia eran estrictas. Sólo se podían casar con humanos… vaya que era una locura. Cuando adquirió el poder para ser elegida por el Ave Bermellón, supo que era la hora de cambiar la actitud del clan… hora de dejar el odio a un lado. Se alegra que su prima este feliz donde esté, ojalá un día puedan… En eso algo pasó, las llamas de las velas que tenía alrededor se apagaron pero… no había viento aquí ya que cerró todo…

-Un gran poder está cerca.- Se levantó de inmediato y abrió la puerta para verse con dos sacerdotisas.- ¿¡Qué ha pasado!?

-¡Un pulso de poder mi lady, muy cerca del borde de nuestro territorio!- La chica se horrorizo al oír eso.- ¡Hemos mandado a ver que ha pasado!

-¿¡Sin consultarme!?- Suzaku miró a ambas con clara molestia.- ¡Ese enemigo no es normal y dudo que uno aquí a excepción mía pueda hacer mucho!- Ella lo supo con ese pulso de energía, el poder de ese ser era de un demonio de clase suprema.- ¡Muevanse!

Dio la orden de que la sigan, sabía a donde ir. El rastro de energía era fresco y sólo tenía que seguirlo hasta llegar donde estuvo y…

No les tomó mucho llegar, al hacerlo vio a varios de los miembros del Clan amontonados en un punto. El olor en el aire, era sangre fresca y… apresuró el paso sin importar las voces de protesta de las dos chicas que la seguían. Al ver lo que generaba el tumulto, casi olvida todo su entrenamiento y vomita lo que había desayunado… Al cadáver le faltaba la parte de la cadera para arriba… Tragó lo poco que subió de su estómago y puso una cara seria…

-¿Quién era…?- Miró a los que estaban ahí. Ninguno respondió…- ¡Dije ¿Quién era?!- Alzó la voz, odia hacerlo pero como líder debe mostrar firmeza.

-U-Uno de los aprendices de Suou-sama, mi lady.- uno de los presentes habló y ella asintió, sin duda lo era… lleva en la cintura una cinta que su bisabuelo le da sólo a sus seguidores.- Pensamos que algo se acercó aquí y bueno… él trató de atacarlo y…

-Ese algo lo mató…- Suzaku rastreo la energía que quedaba en el lugar.- No es demonio, ni caído… tampoco youkai. ¿Dragón? No, el aura es demasiado débil para ser de uno…- Pensó varios segundos descartando posibles culpables… Hasta que…- Humano, el rastro de energía es de un humano.

-¡Imposible, mi lady ningún humano puede generar tal poder!

-Claro que sí, el rumoreado Ogro Carmesí es un humano con gran poder y te recuerdo que Vasco del Vaticano es considerado un monstruo a pesar de su avanzada edad. Son pocos pero hay humanos que alcanzan gran poder a cambio de algo.- Suzaku volvió al rastreo.- No es un poder originario de Japón… es extranjero y posible de otra facción.- Apretó los dientes, debía actuar ya…- ¡Hagan un rastreo del área ahora!- Todos asintieron para luego separarse.

-¿Qué hará usted mi lady?- una de las chicas le hizo la pregunta, ella sólo suspiró…

-Nada en verdad, por ahora sería bueno en ir a verla…- La chica sabía que era buen momento de ver a su tía, quién yace un poco más allá de la zona del Clan Himejima…- Deseo estar sola por ahora…- Regreso a la casa para prepararse para ir a la tumba, unas horas de descanso antes de irse, debe llevar las favoritas de ella.

* * *

La cita entre Ise y Akeno seguía su curso, en verdad era raro ver a la "Queen" Gremory tan feliz. Era como ver una chica común y corriente, sin la tensión de lo sobrenatural o de algo que desee matarlos, en verdad necesitaban ese cambio de paso. Aunque la idea de ir de shopping nunca es lo suyo, Ise haría excepciones por estos casos. Akeno era una chica que no dudaba en mostrarse como es ante los que ella confía, una chica con problemas como todos pero tal vez algo en ella la hacía sentirse menos que nadie y eso se notaba al momento que la ves con ojos más analíticos.

Ella se sentía menos por su herencia y eso fue un problema, uno que ella ha llegado a enfrentar con el tiempo y si bien ha aceptado lo que es y lo que eso conlleva, no ha logrado poner el pasado del todo atrás. Olvidar lo que vivió es imposible, la imagen esa no se la quitará nadie y eso es un hecho. Pero puedes aprender a vivir con eso y avanzar, Ise lo sabía y ahora que tiene la mente más clara puede notar que algo la aflige. Akeno es sensible, tal vez la más sensible entre todos y eso es preocupante ya que si algo pasa, ella sucumbirá.

Por eso, al menos hoy… Hará que olvide esas cargas y miedos, es lo mínimo que puede hacer por ella.

-Hey, vamos al acuario… ¡Hay que divertirse!- la chica se sorprendió al ver como él tomo su mano pero paso a sonreír y aceptar con alegría.

Desde varios metros atrás, Rias y Twilight veían todo con sentimientos encontrados… Celosas por la cita, era obvio que Ise al tener ya un poco más de experiencia en el rubro sabía que hacer ahora. Pero a la vez felices de que su amiga se vea mejor, estos días estuvo tan desanimada. Rias le comentó lo que la chica sufrió, al menos lo general y no pudo evitar sentir pena y rabia… Ella no merecía que su madre muriera por algo así y rabia a los que mandaron tal crueldad. Ambas chicas al ver como ambos disfrutaban del acuario las hizo sentirse culpables…

-Tal vez me preocupe por nada…- Rias sabía que Akeno era todo menos una mentirosa, ella mismo dijo que no haría nada indebido.- Akeno es una chica de palabra y…

-Sí, creo que exageramos.- Twilight suspiró al ver su actitud infantil.- ¿Volvemos?

-No…- Rias negó, sabía que Akeno se preparaba para lo más difícil para ella.- Hay que esperar, temo que ella se quiebre cuando lleguen ahí…

-¿Ahí, donde?- Rias miraba algo triste la reacción de su amiga que se sorprendió al ver un pez payaso.- ¿Rias?

-La tumba de su madre…- La chica se sorprendió a la respuesta.- No es una tumba en el cementerio por lo que ella no tiene problemas de ir pero no lo hace seguido… se quiebra cada vez que va. Por ello va acompañada y…

-Entiendo… Desea ir con Ise esta vez para tener más fuerzas… Ise de entre todos la entiende mejor en ese campo, él mismo lo dijo. El dolor nunca se va, sólo aprendes a llevarlo.- Twilight sonrió triste.- ¿Dónde está la tumba?

-En una parte del bosque, cerca a un barranco… Debido a la situación de la familia de su madre, ella no pudo ser aceptada en la tumba de la familia. Y por ello, un miembro del clan que quiere mucho a Akeno hizo la tumba en el lugar donde está ahora.- Rias miró su celular, casi era medio día.- Espero que Akeno lo tome mejor esta vez…

-¿Tan mal le fue, tan mal se puso?- Rias asintió.- ¿Qué hizo?

-Se quebró, se culpó de todo y más a su padre… Ahora puede que no sea así pero… no lo sé…. No sé que más hacer para ayudarla, lo más irónico de todo esto es…

-Que la única persona que puede aliviar su corazón, está muerta.- Twilight terminó la frase, era doloroso saber que esa era la cruel verdad.

Akeno miraba los animales en exhibición y no pudo evitar reír al ver unos cuantos peces. Era divertido sentirse como una niña de nuevo. Aún recuerda que su mamá un día le dijo para ir al acuario, lamentablemente no pudo porque ella…

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar eso de su mente, no puede llorar… no aquí. Miró el vidrio que la separa de esos animales en el agua, esos que son más libres que ella a pesar de vivir en cautiverio. Era prisionero del pasado, uno que no puede dejar ir por más que quiera. Sintió una mano en su hombro y eso la hizo voltear.

Ver a Ise le hizo sonreír, el joven tenía en sus manos un vaso con refresco y se le dio… Limonada, justo lo que necesitaba. Tal vez lo hizo porque vio su estado de ánimo o porque lo hacía por un amable gesto. No importa, ella estaba feliz de que él… tenían suerte, Rias y Twilight tenían suerte.

Ellas tenían a su lado a un gran chico, uno que tal vez nunca pueda verla como las ve a ellas. Ese pensamiento hizo que apriete un poco el vaso, que doloroso era pensar eso… suspiró al ver a donde iba su mente, era una cobarde y lo sabía. No puede decir lo que siente porque tiene miedo, la promesa a parte, estaba muy asustada para intentar algo. Muy asustada…

-¿Akeno?- La voz de Ise la sacó de sus pensamientos, notó que la miraba preocupado.- ¿Pasa algo?

-No… Sólo pensaba algo, es todo.- Decidió quitar importancia a sus problemas, no debía dejar que estos afecten la cita.- ¿A dónde vamos después?

-Ahm… el Arcade suena bien.- No había ido a uno en años.

-¡Andando entonces!- la chica lo tomó de la mano y empezaron a su próximo destino.

-Se están moviendo, vamos Twilight… ¿Twilight?- Rias volteó al ver que su amiga no le respondía solo para ver que…- ¡Twilight!

-Ya veo… con que esta especie sólo vive en zonas de cierto clima.- La chica miraba el video explicatorio de cierto pez ante la molestia muy clara de Rias.- ¡Hey!

-¡Vamos!- La pelirroja jaló a su amiga ante la resistencia inicial de esta. Sin duda alguna, Twilight es una cerebrito…

* * *

-Que divertido fue eso.- Akeno sonreía satisfecha, no se había divertido así en años.- Ese juego de zombies era genial.

-Sí… genial…- Ise miraba a la chica complicado, lo que vio allí lo dejo medio asustado.

Cuando llegaron al lugar de entretenimiento, la chica de inmediato vio algo que llamo su atención. Un juego de disparos y zombies, si bien ella nunca había jugado un shooter o algo así, tenía talento… disparaba con precisión y a las cabezas sin fallar… Hubiera sido algo de halagar si no fuera por la risa que daba cada vez que volaba unos sesos. Hasta el dueño del establecimiento pidió que deje de jugar porque estaba asustando clientes… Akeno se sorprendió al oír eso y dio un lindo puchero en intento que la dejen seguir. Pudo lograr su objetivo pero Ise se metió y la sacó de ahí indicando que fue suficiente y que en la casa puede jugar más, ahí tiene unos cuantos entre sus juegos. Por su lado Rias trataba de sacar un muñeco de esa máquina endemoniada con la garra… ya lleva 20 intentos y no logra conseguir a su Charmander.

-Rias, se van…- Twilight cargaba los dichos muñecos que la chica logró pero ninguno el que quería, aunque el de la tortuga era lindo…

-¡Un intento más!- Rias no se iba a rendir, este estúpido Pokemon no se iba a ir de sus manos esta vez. Twilight suspiró, vaya manera de pasar su día.

* * *

En las calles, Ise notaba que Akeno estaba de mejor humor. Y eso era para alegrarse, ojalá la haya ayudado un poco. Cuando vio que ella se detuvo en medio del camino, la miró con duda… ¿Qué le pasa?

Akeno sabía que si quería ir a ese lugar, debe ser ya. El sol está bien y quiere ir antes que atardezca. Sintió su mano apretar el vestido que llevaba y eso era muestra de su gran nerviosismo. ¿Le dirá que no? Puede ser, este problema no es de él… es de ella y sólo de ella pero en verdad desea ir a ese lugar con él.

Decidió tomar aire, no era hora de cobardías. Debe ser valiente…

-Ise, hay un lugar al que deseo ir.- el castaño la miró con confusión, si era así…- Pero es un lugar que… me es difícil de ir sola, por eso… ¿Puedes ir conmigo?- Ise la miró con duda… ¿Qué lugar era?

-¿Cuál lugar?- Akeno se tensiono al oír eso, hora de la verdad.

-La tumba de mi mamá.- Esas palabras lo sorprendieron, en verdad eso no se lo esperó.

* * *

-Odio volar…- Fie estaba sentada en el asiento al lado de la ventana.- ¿Cuánto falta?

-Unas horas más.- Machias tenía los ojos cerrados, trataba de dormir un poco.- Trata de dormir Fie.

-Lo lamento, deseo estar despierta en caso de cualquier inconveniente.- la chica se cruzó de brazos, no confía en esta ave de acero.

-Yo creo que estás exagerando Fie. Mira a Gaius, él está plácidamente dormido.- Emma señaló a su amigo quien estaba bien descansado, sin que nadie lo moleste.

-Si lo compras al lugar donde durmió un tiem… ¡Hey!

-Guardia silencio Celine, te van a descubrir.- Emma guardó a la gata en su bolso, debido a ciertos inconvenientes… Emma no tuvo otra que llevar al gato en el bolso, que bueno que Celine se puede hacer invisible unos minutos que le permitieron pasar migraciones sin problema.

-Veo que las cosas aquí nunca van a cambiar.- Machias se puso los audífonos para oír música.- No hay nada como ir en primera clase.

-Suerte que Sirzches-sama me compró los boletos.- Fie agradecía el gesto, ni loca hubiera soportado la clase económica.

-Bueno, al menos hay buenas películas.- Emma miraba el catálogo de películas.- Hnmm ¿Cuál debo ver?

Celine miraba desde su escondite todo, uno dormía, otro escuchaba música, otra estaba de los nervios por el vuelo y el miedo a caer y otra miraba películas sin preocupación alguna. Todos calmados, aún cuando sabían que el mundo estaba en peligro no estaban en pánico… sin duda alguna, han crecido pero siguen siendo la misma clase VII que era conocida por su gran eficiencia en las misiones que se les mandaba.

-Oh bueno, al menos dormiré un poco antes de que se desate el pandemonio.- Celine se acomodó a dormir como podía, amaba estar en un lugar cómodo pero el bolso de Emma no iba a esa categoría.

* * *

Ise y Akeno caminaban en dirección a una zona que no era la más transitada del lugar. Le hacía recordar al joven el lugar del templo donde ella vivió hasta hace poco. Cuando ella le dijo al lugar donde quería ir, él no supo como responder al inicio pero logró asentir algo torpe… Ella sólo asintió con una cara seria y le pidió que lo siga. No tardaron mucho en llegar a la zona donde ella decía, aquí podían iniciar todo.

-Es por aquí…- Señaló un camino oculto entre las espesa vegetación.- Aquí es por donde hay que ir.

Ise se sorprendió un poco al ver que no estaban yendo al cementerio, aunque no debe de sorprenderlo. La familia de Akeno no debió aceptar los restos de su madre luego de que… Sacudió la cabeza y la empezó a seguir, no era hora de tonterías. A una distancia segura, Rias y Twilight veían todo…

-¿Los seguimos?- Twilight miró a Rias quien negó con la cabeza.- Entiendo…

-Esto es algo personal para ella y no está en mis planes ver lo que pasará ahí, sé que Akeno no me lo perdonaría.

-Son muy amigas ¿Verdad?- Rias sonrió a esas palabras.- ¿Cómo llegó ella contigo y como es que su familia no fue tras ella luego de que…?

-La halle en la espesura del bosque de aquí, se veía triste y asustada… éramos niñas pero sabía que algo le pasó. La volví mi sirviente, mi primer sirviente… a su familia, mi hermano y el previo líder del Clan Himejima tuvieron una charla y llegaron a un acuerdo. Aunque se ve que el tipo no estaba muy feliz…- Rias se cruzó de brazos.- Mi hermano es generoso y paciente… pocas son las veces en las que lo he visto usar su poder para amenazar a alguien o algo así… Ese es uno de los casos.- Twilight se sorprendió al oír eso.- Ese tipo, por más fuerte que sea nunca hubiera podido hacerle frente a mi hermano.

-Tu hermano es fuerte… Eso lo sé al captar su aura, tiene un poder que es calmado pero firme… Si bien comparo la tuya con la de él, tú eres de más poder puro y él de control pero veo que…

-Lo que da miedo de él es… su control casi perfecto sobre su poder.- Rias sonrió al decir eso, por ahora se quedarán aquí a esperar a esos 2.

En medio del camino, Ise podía notar que Akeno estaba muy nerviosa y callada. Eso era un efecto raro y muy preocupante para el joven. Se notaba que venir aquí era difícil para ella. Decidió callar y dejar que ella lo guíe.

[Sabes que esto será difícil una vez lleguemos a la dicha tumba ¿Verdad?]- Ddraig dio su opinión, una que Ise no pudo evitar de ver con razón. No duda que Akeno se puede quebrar y eso puede ser difícil de ver y tratar… Mejor no especula y sigue avanzando para ver que pasa.

Cuando al fin parecieron llegar a un lugar algo apartado de todo, ella le indicó que debían seguir subiendo ¿Era broma? Continuó con esto sólo porque desea ayudar a Akeno y que no sufra de esto. A los minutos de haber caminado, se vio que estaba al borde de un barranco a las afueras de Kuoh. Este lugar no lo conocía… paso a analizar el área, calmada y sin mucho que ver excepto la vista que da el lugar al horizonte. En eso, vio que cerca al borde había algo, una lapida estilo japonesa. Se notaba que era cuidada cada cierto tiempo ya que no mostraba ningún signo de que el ambiente la dañe seriamente. Al ver a Akeno acercarse a esta, la siguió… cuando sacó de un círculo mágico unas flores y las puso en frente de esta, entendió que era la tumba de su madre… la tumba de Shuri Himejima. Ver a su amiga cerrar los ojos y ponerse a rezar, a pesar del dolor que debe sentir al hacerlo le hizo entender que ella en verdad la extraña. Se puso a un lado de ella e imitó la acción…

[Pobre mujer, no merecía lo que le pasó]- Ddraig aún recuerda la historia que Baraquiel brevemente les contó. Shuri Himejima era una joven sacerdotisa que pertenecía al Clan Himejima, gran mujer que no le importó que un caído esté ahí herido, lo ayudó a pesar de las reglas y costumbres… fue ese encuentro lo que llevo a ambos a enamorarse y de ese amor nació Akeno pero… Lo que había pasado no era bien visto por el líder del clan que mandó a sus hombres a atacar a Baraquiel, este los venció sin problema alguno pero estos en venganza, aprovechando que este estaba fuera por una misión que Azazel le dio, atacaron a Shuri y a Akeno… cuando llegó era tarde, la mujer había muerto protegiendo a su hija y…- [Una mujer digna de admirar…]

- _Como toda buena madre Ddraig.-_ Ise le respondió a su amigo quien estaba de acuerdo. Abrió los ojos y notó lágrimas que salían de los ojos de Akeno.

-Akeno…- la chica se secó dichas lágrimas y abrió sus ojos para luego sonreír un poco.

-Hola mamá… Ha pasado un año ¿No?- la chica decidió hablar.- Mucho ha pasado en este último año, ya estoy en mi último año de secundaria y el próximo voy a la Universidad. Este año en especial fue muy agitado o mejor dicho, es muy agitado.- No pudo evitar reír al decir eso.- Pasó lo de un ataque a la ciudad, Kokabiel quiso iniciar una guerra, papá te habló de él de seguro…

[No duda en llamar a Baraquiel papá cuando él no está…]

 _-El problema yace en que no lo puede hacer con él en frente.-_ Ise siguió en silencio para seguir oyendo.

-Pero alguien nos ayudó… Él es Hyoudo Issei, el Sekiryuutei y quien nos ha ayudado mucho desde que lo conocemos.- Ise hizo una reverencia, tal como Charllote le dijo, lo que nos aman nunca se van del todo, está seguro que la mujer esta viendo esto.- Ha hecho mucho, nos ayudó con el compromiso que Rias tenía con Raiser, incluso fuimos al continente de Mu, no era una leyenda… fue muy interesante.- Akeno siguió narrando todo, casi parecía una niña que volvía del colegio y le contaba lo que pasó a su mamá.- Luego paso la conferencia entre facciones y se firmó un tratado de paz, aunque hay gente que desea destruir dicha paz y bueno… nos esforzamos para que esta de mantenga. Luego fuimos al inframundo a pasar el veranos… sí, es muy raro cuando lo digo así pero era por motivos que Rias tenía y bueno… pasó mucho, entrenar y la llegada de un demonio antiguo que secuestró a Sona y… en verdad no es algo fácil de contar, casi no la contamos y… estos meses han sido únicos y yo… yo quisiera que estuvieras acá… que te pudiera decir todo la cara y que me des consejos con respecto a ciertos temas que en verdad necesito jaja…- Akeno rio un poco para ocultar sus deseos de llorar.- Me encontré con papá, él me entrenó un poco y bueno… no vamos tan bien como esperas, años de haberlo alejado muestran sus resultados… Me odia y si no lo hace estoy segura que un día lo hará y no lo culpo, fui una mala hija… lo culpe de todo… de que si él no existiera tú… soy una tonta…- la chica al fin se quebró y no pudo contener las lágrimas que tenía.- Yo… Yo sé que no es así, él hizo lo posible pero… fui débil, lamento que tu hija sea débil… no sé que hacer, ya no sé que más hacer. No sé si podre algún día arreglar esto, si tal vez mi rencor sin fundamento me deje de atormentar o si papá me perdonará un día…

-Akeno…- Ise vio que la chica estaba temblando.

-¿Por qué… Por qué debías morir tú? Yo era a quién querían entonces… ¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Por qué debía terminar, por qué tuviste que recibir el ataque que era para mí!? ¿¡Por qué me sonreíste antes de morir!? ¡Debías de odiarme, fue por mí que…! ¿¡Por qué me salvaste!? ¿¡POR QUÉ!?- la chica soltó tal vez todo lo que se guardó estos años… cuando sintió una mano en su hombro paso a ver a Ise quien la miraba tranquilo.

-Porque te amaba… simplemente eso era.- la chica abrió los ojos con sorpresa.- Todo padre que ama a su hijo desea lo mejor para este y daría su vida por él si la situación lo requiere. No sé lo que has pasado, sólo una parte pero si algo sé… es que ninguno te odia Akeno, no podrían…

-Ise…- la chica lo miraba sin poder decir más.

-Eres una gran chica Akeno, una de las mejores que conozco… con dones y defectos, eres quien ayuda a Rias en las cosas del grupo, ayudaste a Twilight y al resto a integrarse… hasta Rainbow que es una chica testaruda te respeta y admira por tus habilidades… No creas que no valió la pena lo que tu madre hizo porque esa es una gran mentira…

-¿Qué hago…? ¿Qué puedo hacer para hacer para que papá y yo…? No puedo simplemente verlo y no recordar esa noche, una parte de mí, la parte de mí que aún se aferra a ese espejismo de que es su culpa no me deja… Sigo aferrada a eso, estoy asustada… Trato de mostrarme fuerte y feliz para ocultar lo destrozada que estoy por dentro… No sé si pueda…

-"Ore wa koko ni iru"- ella lo miró confusa.- Estoy aquí… vivo, en el presente… pensar en el futuro que no está escrito no te puede consumir… piensa primero un poco en el ahora y así podrás ver mejor el camino que viene… yo lo hago ahora.- Ella sonrió al verlo tan calmado.- Pensar en el pasado tampoco hará bien, te atormenta si lo haces, úsalo de referencia para ser mejor, crecer y no equivocarte en lo mismo…

-Ise…

-Estar al borde de la muerte te hace entender varias cosas… ahora sé que puedo avanzar y seguir mi propio camino a pesar de los errores que cometeré… Akeno, si alguien como yo puede… tú también. No estás sola, estamos contigo… algún día de seguro podrás hablar con tu padre y arreglar todo, sólo date tiempo y una oportunidad.

-Una oportunidad….- La chica cerró los ojos, era verdad… debe de darse una oportunidad.- Tal vez un día…- Akeno se levantó y pasó a ver el horizonte.- ¿Regresamos? Aún hay cosas que deseo ver antes de ir a casa.

-Claro…- El joven se levantó y se sobo el hombro. Dio una última reverencia a la tumba, haciendo nota mental de ir al cementerio estos días… debe de verlos.

Akeno sintió el viento en su cara, cuando vio al joven por un instante pareció oír algo: Díselo. Esa voz era… imposible… no podía ser pero era la voz de… Salió de su estupor al ver que Ise la miraba confuso. Tal vez…

-Gracias Ise, por acompañarme hoy… me fue mejor que el año pasado.- Este asintió, feliz de haberla ayudado.- Me has ayudado mucho desde que llegaste aunque no te lo pedía. Gracias a tu apoyo pude aceptar esa parte de mí que tanto odie. Eres un gran amigo…- El Sekiryuutei asintió a esas palabras.- Pero… no quiero que seamos sólo eso…

-¿Akeno?- la chica se puso roja ante la mirada de él, empezó a jugar con sus dedos… odiaba actuar así pero… Era hora de la verdad. Rias y Twilight la perdonen pero debe hacerlo.- _Ddraig… ¿Hará lo que creo que hará?_

[Así parece compañero… prepárate]

-Ise… yo… sé que tus prioridades son Rias y Twilight pero al menos quiero que sepas esto… Te amo.- Esas palabras lo dejaron helado.- No me importa ser la tercera, la cuarta, la quinta… sólo quiero que un día me dejes estar a tu lado.

-Akeno…- Ise iba a decir algo, debía hacerlo… tenía un compromiso pero al menos debía de decir que…- Claro que será así… sólo dame un poco de tiempo y te responderé como se debe.

-S-Sí…- Akeno asintió feliz, no la rechazó, dijo que sería así… sólo un poco de tiempo y… el sonido de unas pisadas lo sacaron de cuadro… había alguien…

-Ahm… ¿Interrumpo?- La persona en frente de ellos era Suzaku… la mujer vio lo último y… mal momento para hablar ¿Verdad?

-S-S-S-S-S-Suzaku-nee…- Akeno ahora si se mostraba como una chica inocente, su confesión fue vista…- ¡Trágame tierra!

-¡Nonononono! ¡La tierra acá es mala!- Ise miró a la chica incrédulo, ese no era el punto…- Uh, lamento haberme aparecido pero… Fue una buena confesión si te sirve de consuelo.

-¡No me sirve de consuelo!- Akeno la miró furiosa.- ¿¡Dónde se ha visto que una persona interrumpa y/o espíe la confesión de su prima!?

- _¿¡Prima!?-_ Ise se sorprendió al oír eso… ahora que las veía bien, se parecían.

-Ugh, lo lamento… Pero me alegro de verte Akeno, has crecido bien… y que bueno que aún me reconoces.- la mujer le sonrío a su pariente.

-Imposible no hacerlo… te pareces a ella.- Akeno miró lo que llevaba su prima en manos, un ramo de flores.- ¿Para ella?

-Sabes que ama los girasoles…- Suzaku se puso al lado de la tumba, puso las flores y dio su bendición.- La he mantenido limpia como prometí.

-Gracias…- Akeno agradeció el gesto de su prima y…- Oh, lo olvidaba… Suzaku, él es Hyoudo Issei. Es…

-El Sekiryuutei Supremo, su nombre esta tomando fuerza en estos días.- La mujer miró al joven quien devolvió el saludo.- Bueno, veo que tienes buen gusto.

-Cierra la boca.- Akeno se avergonzó por esas palabras mientras Ise reía.

-Bueno, me toca… Soy Himejima Suzaku, prima de Akeno y actual líder del clan Himejima.

-¿La líder actual?- la mujer asintió.- Vaya, debes ser fuerte.

-Sé defenderme.- que modesta.- Vine a ver si la tumba estaba bien, luego de lo esta mañana…

-¿Esta mañana? ¿Qué pasó…?- Akeno no sentía un gran apego al Clan pero quería a su prima, obviamente se iba a preocupar por ella.- ¿Te hicieron algo?

-No no… Pero uno de los discípulos del Bisabuelo fue asesinado al borde de nuestro territorio.- Akeno se sorprendió al oír eso, un cuerno esos tipos que siguen al viejo ese pero su prima es otra cosa.- Algo lo mato, era humano y yo lo sé…

-¿Humano, cómo…?

-Oh, en nuestra zona de trabajo es necesario reconocer los rastros de energía para saber a que nos enfrentamos. Es parte de lo básico pero pocos lo perfeccionan como se debe.- Ise asintió a la respuesta.- Pero me preocupe de que haya venido aquí, por eso vine a ver… aunque primero me tuve que cambiar… no podía salir en esas fachas y…

-¿Saliste sola?- Suzku se quedó helada.- ¿Sin escolta?- empezó a sudar…- ¿Susakuuuuu-neeee?

-¡Lo siento, lo hice sin pensar!- La mujer se disculpo, raro ver que una mujer mayor sea intimidada por una chica menor.- Uuuuh, tienes ese lado de la tía Shuri…

-E-En fin… ¿Qué pasó luego?- Ise trataba de seguir el hilo central de la charla mientras Ddraig trataba de no reír.

-Pues nada… Se fue y hasta ahora no encontramos nada que…- La mujer se calló al sentir un cambio en el aire.- Esto es…

-¿Lo sentiste también?- Ise invocó su Boosted Gear mientras se ponía en guardia… Akeno miró a ambos confusa para luego notar a que se referían.- Hay alguien aquí….- No termino lo que iba a decir ya que su X-Pulse le advirtió del ataque que iba hacia ellos.

[¡Las alas, rápido!]- Ddraig dio la sugerencia.

Tomó a ambas por sorpresa y las envolvió con sus alas, el impacto que recibió fue tal que los mando a todos varios metros lejos del lugar inicial. Tras chocar con un último árbol, Ise guardó sus alas mientras ambas chicas trataban de volver a poner sus ideas en su lugar. Ise sintió un hincón en el hombro, mierda… justo debía impactar el árbol con su hombro herido.

-¿¡Quién!?- Suzaku se puso en guardia mientras Akeno ayudaba a Ise a levantarse.

-Vaya, veo que los rumores son ciertos… el Sekiryuutei tiene un sentido que alerta del peligro, interesante.- De los árboles salió una figura encapuchada, ese rastro de energía… Suzaku lo reconoció.- Sí, yo mate al tipo ese… era muy molesto.

-¿¡Por qué nos atacaste!?- Akeno cargó luz y electricidad en sus manos.- ¿¡Cuál es tu meta!?

-Mi meta es simple señorita, dar mi mensaje de mi Lord… El Ragnarok está aquí.- Esas palabras sorprendieron a todos.

-¿Tu Lord? No me digas que es…

-Así es Sekiryuutei, mi Lord es el Dios Loki y yo soy uno de sus fieles guerreros.- Se quito la capucha para mostrar a un humano… uno con rasgos animales, parecía un tigre… Su cabello marrón pardo y ojos verdes que parecían de un felino. Llevaba un ligero equipo de combate pero sus manos que parecían garras eran peligrosas.- Mi nombre es Syd, el poseedor del espíritu animal del Tigre Pardo.

¿Espíritu del Tigre Pardo? ¿De qué habla? Lo único que captaron era que Loki estaba metido en esto y eso molesto a cierto ente dentro de Ise, al parecer la hora de que el God Slayer cobre otra víctima está cerca.

* * *

Omake

 **Las Crónicas de Kurama: Ánimos distintos**

 _-¿Cómo termine así?-_ Kurama miraba como Pinkie trataba de que una destrozada Rossweise deje de llorar.- _Pinkie, haz algo…_

-¡Eso intento pero no logro que se calme!- el animal miró a la chica con sorpresa… ¿Cómo lo entendió? Bueno, no importa. Ella es la más rara de la casa.- Vamos Ross-chan, no debes llorar por sólo la palabra cita.

-Cita… Yo nunca… BUAAAAA.

- _Bien jugado ahí…-_ Kurama miró a la chica con tal neutralidad que esta se rasco la nuca nerviosa. _\- Una llorando aquí, otras quejándose adentro… Dos que se fueron celosas… Hembras, género extraño e incomprensible._

-Kura-chan…. Siento que te has hecho más sabio.- Kurama ladró ligeramente en respuesta.- Verdad… Vamos Ross-chan, hagamos algo juntas un día de estos para que te sientas mejor.

-Ahm… Pues… podemos ir a una tienda de 100 yenes, todo es barato ahí y…- Rossweise dejo de llorar para luego hablar feliz sobre los beneficios de la tienda esa de 100 yenes.

 _-No entiendo, paso de la depresión a la alegría absoluta. Hembras… No sé como mi amo y el patriarca Rean soportan todo esto.-_ Kurama bostezó en señal de aburrimiento para luego ver a Pinkie y Rossweise ir a la casa.- _Oh bueno… ¿Hm?_ \- el animal miró el cielo al sentir un viento nada natural… Unas aves que volaban en una dirección casi desesperadas o temerosas de algo.- _¿Qué es eso…?_

Kurama escuchó el llamado de Pinkie de que entre a la casa, este opto por obedecer pero la sensación de que algo muy malo iba a pasar se había quedado en su corazón. Ojalá sean cosas suyas.

* * *

Insertar canción: Haruka [Tv Edit.] – LACCO TOWER

Sayonara no aizu ga yozora ni hibikeba

(Sí la señal del adiós pudiera resonar en el cielo nocturno)

Al iniciar la canción, vemos a Issei que se encuentran un tanto herido con parte de su vestimenta rota por las rodillas de su pantalón mediante que nota que los diversos enemigos del pasado.

Yagate haruka kanata tooku hanareteku kimi wo omou yo  
mata aou to

(Pensaré en ti, de manera distante y remota para de alguna manera podamos volvernos a ver)

Y entre todos ellos, vemos en un fuego azulado a su espalda sin hacerle daño, vemos a Loki que veía como no le quedaban muchas fuerzas a Issei y preparaba su ataque para acabarlo.

Kimi no hidari kara miteta yokogao wo miteita

(Vi desde tu perfil izquierdo, y pude ver tu rosto)

En ese instante, Issei recordaba un tanto a sus padres todo lo que ha vivido con ellos hasta el momento de su muerte mediante que aun trataba de soportar el dolor ya estando de pie para poder encarar a sus enemigos mientras que en su mente recordaba a sus amigos que se preocupan por él y sus rostros estaban en uno de sus ojos.

Waratteru ka naiteiru no ka

(¿Estabas riendo o estabas llorando?)

Y con esa imagen todavía en sus ojos, la cámara se aleja hasta mostrar a Issei que se encontraba preparado para luchar, pero siente una mano en su hombro previo a la batalla.

Nagai kami ga jama wo shiteru

(Tu largo cabello obstruía el camino.)

Y al sentir esa mano en su hombro, Issei se volta a ver que apareció Yuuto, pero no vino solo, ya que cerca se notan a tres personas más.

Sayonara no aizu ga yozora ni hibikeba

(Sí la señal del adiós pudiera resonar en el cielo nocturno)

Sairaorg Bael, Saji Genshiro y Vali Lucifer se aparecen en la escena mediante que diversas personas conocidas del grupo los observan a la distancia mediante que se preparan para la batalla viendo el amanecer entre sonrisas y rostros de preocupación en que ellos pudieran perder esa batalla.

Haruka kanata yowayowashii bokutachi no michi wo terasu yo

(Este brillará como una luz que iluminará nuestros débiles caminos para algún día)

Mediante que la cámara toma un perfil izquierdo mediante que el grupo se prepara para luchar ante esos enemigos y que sus cuerpos reciban la luz del sol e Issei dice que se preparen.

Mata aeru to

(Podamos volver a vernos)

Y tomando un paso hacia atrás, la cámara ve de frente a los cinco chicos dan un salto para irse a la batalla congelando justo en el momento que Issei, Vali, Genshiro y Yuuto muestren su Sacred Gear y Sairaorg comienza a mostrar un aura dorada y sueltan un rugido de batalla al mismo tiempo que se acaba la canción de fondo.

* * *

 **Hora de iniciar todo para lo principal en este arco, vaya que me siento emocionado. Bueno, dado que ya palabras sobran y tal vez unos capten la referencia que use... Espero que lo que se viene sea del agrado de todos. Nos vemos**


	84. Misterios Nordicos

**Nuevo cap, aquí vamos...**

 **Twilight: Estás emocionado, debe ser por el anime de DxD.**

 **Rainbow: Lo Admito, esta siendo bien adaptado y las peleas son buenas.**

 **Rarity: Ojalá sigan así hasta el final.**

 **Ojalá sea así... Ahora, un datito para los que creen que me estoy inventando personajes en relación al clan Himejima... Suzaku es prima cannon de Akeno, gracias total dxd por el dato del árbol pero escribir tío abuelo me sale tedioso... En fin, siguiendo con todo... Son datos cannon que salen en las novelas. Pero no olvidemos que hay cosas que no podemos obviar...**

 **Pinkie: Oh, se nota que deseas que este sea un buen arco.**

 **A partir de aquí, adiós cannon de la novela porque entramos a mi versión del volumen 7.**

 **AJ: No olvidemos que lo que estás poniendo y demás...**

 **Fluttershy: Ahm... lamento interrumpir pero ¿No sería mejor empezar el capítulo?**

 **Oh es verdad, había olvidado ese detalle... Gracias Fluttershy. Guru, telón...**

 **Guru: Guru Guru... [Sube el telón con paciencia y alegría de ver que se arreglo la escenografía]**

* * *

 **Sekiryuutei Supremo**

 **Arco 7: Deceit of Ragnarok**

 **Capítulo 83: Misterios Nórdicos**

* * *

Insertar canción: Realize – Nami Tamaki (Tv edit.)

Tadoritsuku basho sae mo wakaranai

(Sin saber a cuál lugar dónde llegaré)

Al iniciar la canción, vemos dos siluetas de dos chicos que son de Hyoudou Issei y Vali Lucifer y detrás de ellos mientras caminan tomando una mirada fija hacia la cámara, se muestran diversas personas vinculadas a los portadores de los dragones celestiales, con diversos sentimientos, amistad (como los diversos chicos con algunas chicas y Rean) y romance (en especial las chicas que tienen sentimientos por ambos).

Todoku to shinjite ima omoi wo hashira seruyo

(Creyendo que ahí estaré, y ahora mis sentimientos comienzan a acelerar)

Cambiando un plano de un risco que se nota que va amaneciendo, vemos ahora a Issei que se encuentra viendo el horizonte desde donde se encuentra y da un salto caer al vacío mientras que una gran cantidad de aura roja rodea al Sekiryuutei que activa su armadura del Balance Breaker mientras va al cielo y ya habiendo activado ese poder hace una pose heroica a la cámara en el aire detrás del sol mediante que se aparece el título de la historia por unos instantes y que un destello de luz desaparece.

Katachi kaete yuku kokoro mo kono machi mo

(Las formas siempre están cambiando, al igual que este corazón y esta cuidad)

Y en un salón especial que hay una serie de luces que hacen alusión a que es un circulo, vemos a Issei que mantiene una mirada seria mientras que las luces ven como los diversos recuerdos del castaño están rodeándolo, aparece Rean tomando el hombro para prepararlo para su entrenamiento, pero el lugar cambia a un dojo dentro de su casa pero Rias y Twilight aparecen tomando los brazos del castaño mediante que el resto de las chicas tratan de arrebatárselo, pero un tanto lejos se encuentra Akeno con una mirada triste.

Dakedo kienai negai ga aru

(Pero hay un deseo pero nunca desaparecerá)

Y con ella, pone una mano en su rostro como si ocultara su llano mediante que en su espalda salen un par de alas, pero una es de un demonio y delante de esa ala se encuentra un reflejo su fallecida madre, Shuri y una de un ángel caído siendo Baraquiel y ambos padres de esa chica toman sus hombros en señal de aliento, aun con ello tiene una mirada perdida pensando algo si hubiera cambiado ese doloroso momento y la escena cambia mediante diversos destellos de luces.

Chigau yume wo mite onaji sora nagameta

(Viendo un sueño distinto, mirando el mismo cielo)

Y ahora vemos a Vali Lucifer que se encuentra caminando con su grupo pero se detienen momentáneamente para descansar y Teepo comienza a jalar la manga de su camisa para jugar con él mediante que Merlina y Esdeath comienzan a hablar sus cosas, Arthur aprovecha para practicar con su espada y Bikou se distrae viendo el paisaje.

Ano hi chikatta "Makenai koto"

(Ese día que jure que "no perderé")

Mientras sigue mirando el cielo, Vali aprieta su puño al saber que su amigo y rival de alguna manera se ha vuelto más fuerte y que no quería estar detrás de él para tener su lucha de desempate, pero una especie de flamas de aura aparecen para luego ver que dando la espalda a la cámara, él e Issei, quien está al lado izquierdo del peli platino se encuentran juntos encarando a alguien.

Zutto futari kono te tsunagezu ni

(Siempre nuestras manos se han unido)

Ahora vemos a los dos portadores de los dragones celestiales que tienen en una mirada decidida a luchar ante quien se encuentran encarando y detrás de ellos, vemos a Rias, Twilight, Akeno y Asia quienes están más cerca de Issei y a Esdeath y Merlina que están a la par hacia Vali.

Umarete kita imi wo sagashiteta

(Al igual que buscamos la razón sobre que existimos)

Y ven que Loki en un cielo morado en lo alto de un risco preparando el Ragnarok para su idea, pero cambiando de nuevo hacia los dos dragones, Issei le muestra su puño izquierdo hacia Vali que choca con su puño derecho y luego de que choquen sus puños en señal de amistad, ellos van corriendo mediante que les rodean auras de los colores de sus dragones para activar las armaduras de su respectivo Balance Breaker.

Tadoritsuku basho sae mo wakaranai

(Sin saber a cuál lugar dónde llegaré)

Ahora estando en un campo de batalla, vemos a diversos lacayos de Loki que van hacia los dos portadores de los dragones celestiales, pero diversos miembros de los dos grupos de ambos los atacan y un disparo de magia pura van hacia ellos pero es cancelado con un escudo especial por parte de Twilight y sus amigas mediante que los dos guerreros van volando hacia el dios nórdico del engaño.

Todoku to shinjite ima omoi wo hashira seruyo

(Creyendo que ahí estaré, y ahora mis sentimientos comienzan a acelerar)

Y en su vuelo, Vali elimina a diversos enemigos enviados por Loki mediante que Issei va velozmente hacia el enemigo quien desesperado manda otros que estaban a su mando pero de otra dimensión se aparecen para derrotar al Sekiryuutei.

Ayamachi mo setsunasa mo koeru toki

(Cuando llegue el momento de que supere mis errores y mi dolor)

Sin perder un instante al notar eso, Issei elimina a cada enemigo con cada una de las armaduras de los Cosmic Packs y cuando se aparece Vali ya habiendo superado sus adversarios hacen dos disparos de poder hacia Loki que ve que ese ataque aumenta de poder a cada momento mientras hace un orbe mágico que va hacia dicha movida de los portadores de los dragones celestiales.

Negai ga hikari dakishimeru mirai wo yobisamashite

(Los deseos serán abrazados por la luz, y despertarán el futuro)

Cuando esos ataques chocan, un enorme destello de luz seguido por una gran explosión se muestra para que luego se muestren Issei y Vali viendo hacia la cámara que estaba un tanto arriba de ellos para que después cambien sus miradas para que sus grupos se encuentren detrás de ellos esperándolos. Ya con ello, los chicos van hacia sus grupos mediante que dan la espalda a la cámara mediante que los ven y se congela la imagen cuando se acabe la música de fondo.

* * *

-Que aburrida…- Rias estaba sentada en el banco cerca a la zona donde Akeno empezó a llevar a Ise a la tumba de su madre.- ¿Cuánto tardarán ahí?

-No lo sé.- Twilight estaba más calmada, leía un libro virtual en su celular y eso le bastaba para estar feliz.- Además, fuiste tú quién pidió que fuéramos pacientes.

-Sabes… eres demasiado madura y eso a veces fastidia.- Twilight le sacó la lengua en respuesta y Rias hizo lo mismo… que infantiles.

Aunque no era cosa de queja, ambas se llevaban de maravilla y eso hacia que la convivencia fuera más fácil. Para Rias, Twilight era una hermana menor con la que discutir podía hasta ser divertido. Para Twilight, Rias era la hermana mayor que actúa madura pero que es infantil en el fondo. Ambas no tenían que decir mucho para demostrar que eran buenas amigas y eso bastaba para ellas.

-Oye, crees que el resto esté bien.- Rias rio un poco a la pregunta de su amiga.- Sí, me lo suponía…

-Con mi mamá ahí, no estarán en paz y además, Sona es muy estricta… agradezco que me haya ayudado con la tarea.- Rias se rasco la cabeza al decir eso.- Ahora lo mejor es…- Rias detuvo sus palabras al sentir un cambio en el ambiente y un hincón en el hombro.- ¿Pero qué…?

-Esta sensación… Ise…- Twilight recordó esa vez que ella sintió el dolor en el pecho, señal que él estaba en problemas… ella también sintió el hincón.- ¡Rias, hay que ir con ellos!

-¡Lo sé, maldición Ise… sólo tú te metes en problemas un día libre!- Ambas se levantaron y fueron en dirección donde estaban esos dos, ojalá no sea tarde.

* * *

-¿Syd, el Tigre Pardo? Que mal sentido de nombres…- Ise se levantó mientras se tomaba el hombro, mala suerte que impacto ahí.- ¿Cómo es eso que sigues a Loki?

-Simple Sekiryuutei, mi lord me dio una meta y un propósito… de seguro tú sabes de eso, cuando sientes que no sabes que hacer.- Ise se puso en guardia.- Una lástima que estés mal de un brazo, te verás complicado.- Unas llamas fueron hacia él pero un Vórtice de aire apareció ante Syd y detuvo el ataque.- Que mujer tan impaciente.

-¡Cierra la boca!- Suzaku tenía en manos varios talismanes.- ¡Atacas a miembros de mi Clan y a mi familia, eso no quedará sin castigo!

-Je, si bien veo que eres más hábil que el idiota anterior. No puedes hacerme frente, no con lo limitada que estás… ¿Acaso es costumbre de tu Clan debilitar a sus líderes?- Suzaku se mostró fastidiada, por un ritual de purificación que hizo unos días antes, estaba limitada.- Oh bueno, mi misión era mandar el mensaje de mi lord a ustedes ¿Quién mejor que el Sekiryuutei para hacerlo?- Syd trono sus garras, se preparaban para atacar.- Pero nadie dijo que no me puedo divertir.

A esas palabras, Syd fue hacia ellos. Ise activó su armadura de inmediato y bloqueó el ataque del enemigo con la mano izquierda. El choque sacudió el lugar… Era fuerte, muy fuerte y esa velocidad. Sintió el impacto de una patada en su cara y eso lo desorientó. Syd iba a dar otro golpe pero un relámpago hizo que se aleje del Sekiryuutei, alzó la vista para ver que esa chica lo atacó. Sonrió al ver eso y lanzó con sus garras varias cuchillas pequeñas de aire. Akeno al ver eso alzó vuelo con sus alas de demonio pero para su horror las garras giraron en medio camino y fueron hacia ella. Viendo imposible evitarlas, apretó los dientes y recibió el ataque de lleno. La chica cayó al suelo muy herida y la ropa hecha trozos. Suzaku se mostró furiosa, nadie lastima a su prima. Canalizo poder en los talismanes y los lanzó a tierra… estos cayeron en cierta posición que actuaban como vértices de una estrella.

Suzaku hizo una señal de mano y estos brillaron para crear del suelo cadenas de energía que apresuraron a Syd. Este se mostró sorprendido pero no era suficiente… sólo debía acabar con uno de esos talismanes para que el resto deje de servir. Vio el más cerca a él y de la nada, una cuchilla de viento cortó el objeto, destruyendo las cadenas.

-¿¡Cómo es que… Puedes controlar el viento alrededor tuyo!?- Suzaku pareció entender todo mientras Akeno se levantaba.

-El poder de los espíritus animales que Asgard desarrollo tiene sus ventajas.- Syd creó varias esferas de aire alrededor suyo sin mover las manos.- Nos da gran poder…

-¿Nos…? Eso quiere decir que hay más como tú.- Akeno seguía adolorida por lo último pero no bajaba la guardia.

Antes que Syd responda, Ise apareció para darle una patada que este bloqueó pero le costó resistir la fuerza de dicho ataque. Que fuerza, de inmediato ambos se enfrascaron en una lucha de puños, una que Ise evitaba usar su brazo derecho. Eso era desventajoso pero no quería arriesgarse, aún no…

Syd notaba que cada ataque del Sekiryuutei era letal, agradecía sus instintos desarrollados para así poder bloquear y esquivar. Canalizando viento en sus manos, Syd empezó a devolver con más fuerza los ataques y eso obligó a Ise a usar más su brazo derecho… cuando ambos chocaron puños, se notó que la fuerza era pareja. Eso no era buena señal… Tomaron distancia para tomar un respiro y ver que hacer ahora.

Akeno y Suzaku se quedaron sin habla. Akeno más ya que sabía de la fuerza de Ise y que este tipo la equipare… Eso significa que ella no tiene lugar en esta pelea, apretó los puños con rabia… otra vez lo mismo. Suzaku se sorprendió al ver que los rumores eran ciertos, este chico era fuerte pero este Syd le sigue el ritmo sin problemas y eso es un problema.

Syd se sobo la mano derecha… ese chico era fuerte y eso que está limitando su fuerza a la de un demonio de clase alta nada más, tal vez con él si pueda ir en serio. En cambio sabía que el tipo se estaba conteniendo y eso le preocupa…

 _ **[Mantén la cabeza en su lugar niño, usa mi poder sólo si la situación lo amerita]**_ \- La voz de Alfa hizo que asienta mentalmente, debe usar a Perfect Alfa sólo cuando lo vea necesario.

-Increíble, eres fuerte Sekiryuutei… veo que lo que dicen de tu fuerza no son sólo rumores.- Ise no dijo nada ante las palabras de Syd.- Sabes, debido a nuestro poder siempre lo tenemos limitado pero… Contigo siento que puedo ir en serio.- Esas palabras sorprendieron a todos ¿Ir en serio, acaso se estaba limitando?

A esas palabras Syd sacó de su cuello un collar con un zafiro, si se veía bien se podía ver la silueta de un Tigre ahí. Cuando de repente, apretó el zafiro con fuerza y una luz salió de este… Su X-Pulse le advirtió del peligro… era tarde…

- **¡Beast Out!-** A ese grito, una energía verde envolvió a Syd con la forma de un gran tigre que hizo sacudir la tierra… cuando esta se fue, se podía ver a un Syd con rasgos más pronunciados de un Tigre. Las garras, los dientes, el pelaje, los ojos… no perdía lo humano pero ahí estaba… un humano con características animales y una armadura de color verde con los rasgos de dicho animal.- ¡Listo Sekiryuutei, veamos si me sigues el ritmo!

Ise no supo en que segundo desapareció de su vista… Su X-Pulse le advirtió del ataque a su derecha pero la reacción no fue lo suficientemente rápida, sintió el zarpazo de Syd en su hombro lastimado y eso bastó pata saber que estaba en problemas. Syd volvió a desaparecer y la velocidad de sus ataques con la ferocidad de los mismos era… atroz.

El Sekiryuutei apenas se podía defender, esa velocidad y fuerza… fácil esta al nivel de un demonio de clase Suprema y eso es malo… A menos que use eso no puede… cuando el X-Pulse le advirtió del ataque desde abajo, puso su brazo derecho para protegerse de manera inconsciente… la patada de Syd fue tal que aún con la protección lo mando hacia arriba. El Sekiryuutei sintió todo el brazo entumirse, debe de...

-¡Arriba tuyo! **-** la voz de Syd hizo que alce la vista, verlo con sus manos cargadas de aire… Mierda…- **¡Viking Tiger Claw!**

El guerrero impacto de lleno el pecho del Sekiryuutei y destruyó dicha zona de la armadura ante el dolor del portador y el horror de las que veían la batalla. Ise botó sangre de la boca tras el fuerte impacto y fue mandado al suelo con tal fuerza que creó un enorme cráter y varios árboles cayeron sobre él… Syd cayó al suelo y vio satisfecho su obra, sin duda el Sekiryuutei era fuerte pero no era nada contra él, un Guerrero elegido por el Dios Loki.

-¡Ise!- Akeno gritó horrorizada lo que presenció, Ise fue vencido… imposible…- ¡Maldito!- Cargó magia en sus manos y lanzó una ráfaga de luz y relámpago hacia Syd que las esquivó sin esfuerzo alguno.

-Esto no está bien…- Suzaku sabía que el tipo era fuerte pero que tenga el poder de un demonio de clase Suprema… Absurdo. La mujer se puso en guardia se notaba que este tipo aún desea luchar.

-Bueno, parece que habrá un cambio de planes. Tal vez mi mensaje sea a otro ya que el Sekiryuutei parece incapaz de darlo ahora.- Syd sonrió burlón mientras Akeno no se contuvo más, mostró su ala de caído ante la sorpresa del humano.- ¿Una caído? No… sólo una parte… ¿Una híbrida? Oh, así que tú eres la chica que el viejo del Clan Himejima trató de matar.

-¡Cierra la boca, pagarás lo que has hecho!- Akeno creó una lanza de luz cargada de electricidad, había decidido aceptar todas las ventajas de su sangre y estas es una de ellas.

Suzaku sabía que huir se veía improbable pero era hora de seguir la lucha. Cargo energía en sus talismanes, tal vez ya se notó la lucha desde su casa y venga alguien a ver que sucede… tal vez. Dicho eso, ella y su prima fueron al ataque con lo que tenían… debían lograr ganar tiempo.

Syd sonrió ante el ataque de ambas mujeres, sabía que era un intento fútil. En su Beast Out, era imparable… Cuando ambas lo atacaron él simplemente desapareció del lugar donde estaba para luego aparecer atrás de ellas y darles una patada en la espalda de cada una. Ambas cayeron al suelo pero se reincorporaron de inmediato, Akeno cargó una lanza con su Holy Lightning. El ataque fue hacia Syd quien desvió el ataque sin problemas ante la sorpresa de esta, aunque si logro lastimar la mano de este… Dolió… Suzaku no desaprovechó la oportunidad y lanzó varios talismanes con ataques elementales que fueron hacia su enemigo.

Syd sabía que esto de alargarse más iba a ser un problema, no es que no pueda con ellas pero confiarse sería un error garrafal. Fue hacia ellas para acabar esto rápido pero ambas mujeres habían preparado una trampa, Suzaku sabía que en poder no iba a ganar pero si sabía ser astuta, esto podía ir a su favor. Del suelo, un talismán creó un columna de rayos que sorprendió a Syd… más al ver que encima de él Akeno estaba con ahora dos alas de caído y no uno… ¿Acaso esa niña?

-¡Comete esto!- la chica acumuló la energía que su prima liberó y le proporcionó luz… con esta cantidad de energía no necesita encantamientos.- **¡Kirin!**

Del cielo una gran bestia hecha de trueno y luz descendió hacia la presa que tenía en frente. Syd sabía que ese ataque era peligroso pero el lado animal en él quería luchar y demostrar su superioridad. Volvió a cargar viento en las manos, esta vez con una fuerza más abrumadora y fue al encuentro de esa cosa.

- **¡Viking Tiger Claw!-** el impacto de sus manos con la bestia hecha de luz y truenos hizo que sienta un ardor en ellas pero no bastaba para vencerlo, de ningún modo.

Con un rugido animal, el viento supero al trueno y luz… el Kirin había sido destruido ante el horror y sorpresa de ambas mujeres… este tipo era… Por ese pensamiento, Akeno no notó que Syd estaba en frente de ella. Este le dio una patada que la mando al suelo… la chica cayó con fuerza, algo de sangre salió de su boca por la fuerza del impacto mientras Suzaku iba a ir a ayudarla pero Syd la agarró del cuello y la alzó sin problemas a pesar de la resistencia de ella. Syd canalizó viento en su mano e impacto el abdomen de la chica con esta… Suzaku salió volando hasta impactar un árbol… maldita sea la hora que hizo ese ritual, de lo contrario podría…

-Veo que en verdad le tendré que dar a otros el mensaje.- Syd alzó la mano, hora de dar el golpe de gracia.

Cuando lo iba a hacer, una ráfaga roja de magia fue hacia él. Decidió esquivarla, ver como esta hacia polvo un árbol supo que fue buena elección. De inmediato, una lluvia de ráfagas de luz fueron hacia él. Se cubrió con una esfera de viento y al ver que el peligro pasó… notó dos nuevas visitas.

-Rias… Twilight…- Akeno miró a sus amigas quienes no se veían nada felices. Rias tenía poder demoniaco en sus manos y Twilight tenía su traje de batalla, Sorceress of Stars, listo para la acción.

-Akeno ¿Quién es él… donde está Ise?- la chica no le respondió a su amiga.- ¡Akeno, responde!

-El Sekiryuutei está enterrado bajo unos árboles en ese cráter…- Suzaku hizo la aclaración ante la sorpresa de ambas.- Ese tipo es fuerte, es del nivel de un demonio de clase suprema… Lamento vernos en esta situación Rias Gremory.

-Olviden eso, Ise…- Twilight paso a ver a Syd quién sonreía.- ¡Pagarás por lastimar a mi amiga y a mi chico!

-Nuestro chico…- Rias se paró al lado de Twilight.- Ese poder… Asgard, logro reconocer la esencia, Rossweise da un aire similar pero tú… ¿Qué eres?

-Bueno heredera Gremory y portadora del elemento de la Magia, diría que soy un guerrero escogido por una misión.- Syd miró a ambas.- Loki, su deseo de purificar este mundo a través del Ragnarok, por ello es que lucho.

-¿Ragnarok? ¡Eso acabará con el mundo como lo conocemos!- Twilight dio la contra pero a Syd no pareció importarle.

-Al contrario ¿Quién dice que el mundo no está ya en decadencia?- Esas palabras las confundieron…- Sí, no lo han pensado… Natural ya que no saben lo que otros padecen, sólo ven lo que quieren.

-De todos modos… ¡No es razón suficiente para atacarnos! ¡Loki está cometiendo una violación al tratado que hay con la Alianza y Asgard!- Rias se puso en guardia, tal vez no gane pero…

-Bien, que así sea… veamos si…

-Mejor piensa mejor si crees que dejaré que las ataques.- La voz del Sekiryuutei hizo que Syd voltee. Del cráter que tenía árboles cubriéndolo, sólo salió con fuerza una figura que era conocida por todos. Ise estaba lastimado pero vivo… el pecho de su armadura hecha trozos y una gran herida en el abdomen.- Eso dolió…

-¡Ise!- las tres chicas se mostraron felices de verlo mientras Suzaku estaba sorprendida, para que siga de pie tras ese ataque… tiene resistencia.

-Veo que no te bastó con el último golpe.- Syd sonrió.- Bien, tal vez deba ser más serio ahora.

-Digo lo mismo…- los ojos de Ise brillaron al decir eso, un ligero destello rojo se vio en el fondo de ellos. La armadura fue restaurada pero no estaba en perfecto estado pero bastaba… Vio la sincronización, 500%... perfecto.- ¡Perfect Alfa!

 **[Alfa Stardsust Perfect Dragon] [Perfect Alfa Packing Completo]**

La armadura pasó a su modo Perfect Alfa… si bien la defensa era ligera, la velocidad era lo que necesita si quiere seguir el ritmo de este tipo. Syd se mostró sorprendido, así que este es el famoso Tri System pero… es distinta a los datos que tenían. No importa, de todos modos debe darle un golpe certero y listo…

Syd fue contra el Sekiryuutei listo para dar un golpe certero pero se sorprendió al ver que ahora tenía a Ise en frente suyo. El Sekiryuutei dio un golpe certero en el abdomen del guerrero, las garras dieron más daño en el ataque y este sintió finalmente de primera mano la terrorífica fuerza del Welsh Dragon. Tras el impacto salió volando hacia atrás pero se recuperó para pisar tierra evitando el retroceso forzado. Pero Ise no había acabado ahí, fue hacia Syd y al estar en el rango de este mandó otro golpe que esta vez este bloqueó para luego atacar con sus garras. Ise esquivó el golpe a su cara gracias al X-Pulse, este tipo era peligroso no puede bajar la guardia.

En menos de un segundo ambos se pusieron a pelear a velocidad pura donde estaban parados, cada impacto que generaba el choque e golpes hacia temblar el lugar… a este paso gente común notará que algo está pasando. Aún en medio del intercambio de golpes, ninguno daba una señal de ganar terreno y eso era lo que aumentaba la intensidad de la pequeña pelea. Tras impactar de nuevo puños, ambos retrocedieron para luego analizar que hacer… este tipo Syd era muy veloz y fuerte, sólo es gracias a Perfect Alfa que puede seguir el ritmo. Syd por su lado notaba que lo que se decía del Sekiryuutei era cierto, era muy hábil a pesar de su falta de talento nato.

Mientras ambos se analizaban, las espectadoras se mantenían alertas. Twilight le dio a Akeno y Suzaku lo básico de primeros auxilios con su magia… debían hacer algo, a este ritmo no podrán ocultar nada.

Desde los árboles, la otra figura miraba todo con rabia… estúpido Syd, no debió jugar con esas mujeres… ahora todo se le había complicado. Que idiota, se nota que el Sekiryuutei es ligeramente más veloz pero esa herida en el hombro parece afectar su rendimiento pero ni así le puede ganar… Ni modo, tendrá que meter mano para que Syd no pierda o en otras palabras, logre salir de ahí. Lo que hace para que los planes de Lord Loki no se vean afectados…

[Mantén el ritmo para que cuando veas una apertura, ataques con todo]- Ise asintió a las palabras de Ddraig, ahí va de nuevo.

Esta vez decidió cuidar un poco más su hombro, a este paso va a hacer que se lo rompan. Dio una patada para iniciar el nuevo round y Syd lo continuo. Este acumuló viento en sus garras y fue contra el Sekiryuutei… Ambos volvieron a iniciar el combate, esta vez con más agresividad… Ise estaba tan centrado en la pelea que cuando su X-Pulse le advirtió de algo, no reaccionó rápido… atrás del ataque de Syd con una de sus garras vio una bala de viento ir hacia él… al hombro… mierda, sabía que evitarla por completo era imposible pero al menos debe salvar su extremidad… se inclinó hacia abajo y cuando esquivó el ataque de Syd aprovechó en dar una patada en la cara de este al mismo tiempo que la bala lograba impactar en la parte superior de su hombro destruyendo la armadura en dicha zona y debido a su delgadez, fue como casi recibir el impacto de lleno.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!- el Sekiryuutei dio el grito de dolor al sentir la fractura que estuvo cerca de destrozar el hueso, la sangre que salía de la zona era preocupante.- ¡Maldita seaaaaaa!

-¡Ise, Ddraig!- Las tres gritaron también el nombre del dragón, sabían que en ese estado… ambos compartían dolor.

[¡Demonios, como duele!]- Ddraig sintió el dolor del impacto, por el dolor y la intensidad supo que el brazo derecho está inutilizable por ahora.- [¡Alguien atacó desde las sombras, lo hizo tan bien que fue casi imperceptible!]

-Si no fuera por mi X-Pulse, me habría volado el hombro…- Ise sabía que estuvo a centímetros de…

-Veo que mi ataque si te dio.- Syd se limpió la sangre de la cara.- Eres el primero que me sigue el ritmo Sekiryuutei, a pesar de tu obvia lesión.- Syd supo que podía seguir la pelea pero esta se había alargado mucho y el golpe que recibió de Ise le había roto media caja torácica, debía evitar el sangrado interno.- Espero ansioso un posible encuentro si es posible, ojalá te recuperes para entonces… Y no olviden pasar mi mensaje… De seguro mi Lord se alegrará.

Con eso dicho, dio un salto hacia atrás para escapar entre la espesura de los árboles.

-¡Espera… Agh!- Ise se tomó con más fuerza el hombro.- ¡Demonios!

-¡Ise!- Twilight fue la primera en llegar a él y se horrorizo al ver la herida.- ¡Hay que tratarla ya!

-Yo lo haré.- Suzaku se arrodilló al lado del joven, le quitó la mano que ocultaba la herida… era seria pero no es algo que no haya tratado, tuvo suerte… un centímetro más abajo y de seguro perdía el hombro.- Veamos… Puede que arda.- Suzaku dio unas palabras en voz alta para que de sus manos un fuego aparezca y este empiece a cicatrizar la herida mientras trataba de restaurar los huesos y músculos dañados.

-¿Estará bien?- Akeno se mostraba más que preocupada.- Suzaku-nee…

-Tomará varias horas hacer que el hombro esté al menos como antes de la pelea. Acelerar la regeneración demasiado puede dañar la zona permanentemente.- La mujer se mostraba concentrada, ser la portadora del Ave Bermellón tiene sus ventajas.- Mejor aviso que hoy no iré a casa.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Rias se sorprendió a esas palabras.

-¿Quieren que su hombro este bien? Pues debo trabajar en esto unas horas. Tú la chica lavanda, toma el talismán que tengo en la cintura y acércalo a mi oído.- Twilight se mostró confusa por el apodo pero obedeció y no tardó en hacer lo que le pidió, el talismán brilló y un círculo de comunicación apareció en este.- ¿Aló? Sí soy yo… Si, ya sé que debí venir con escolta… No es por eso…. OK, es cierto que a veces deseo estar sola pero esto es más personal. Escucha, avisa que hoy no volveré a casa… Hay algo que deseo hablar con los representantes de la Alianza en Kuoh… No me importa lo que mi Bisabuelo diga, esta es una decisión que tomo en base como líder del Clan y él no se puede meter… ¡Pues dile que es mi orden, que se calle y acate! ¡Y mantengan la vigilancia, no la bajen hasta nuevo aviso! Bien… te hablo luego que acabe lo que haré.- Dicho eso, acabó la comunicación para luego suspirar, notó que todos la veían con sorpresa.- ¿Q-Qué?

-Ahm… Suzaku-nee… se nota que eres toda una líder.

-¿¡Y eso que significa!?- La mujer se mostró ofendida, por supuesto que era una líder demonios.- En fin, ayúdenme a llevarlo a… donde sea que vamos… Y no te preocupes Akeno, la tumba de la tía Shuri está intacta. Puse un hechizo que la protege de daños a cierto nivel.

-Nosotros confirmamos eso.- Rias puso su mano en el hombro de su amiga al ver que acababa de recordar ese detalle y estaba preocupada.- Vimos la tumba de camino hacia aquí, tranquila.

Akeno asintió mientras Suszaku seguía atendiendo la herida de Ise, esto le iba a tomar más tiempo del que creyó. La chica sabía que la herida en sí no era grave pero fue la fuerza con la que fue que le complicaba todo. Rias y Twilight crearon el círculo de transporte que los llevará a casa, debían de descansar e informar lo que acababa de pasar de inmediato.

Cuando se fueron del lugar, el que yacía escondido salió para ver el lugar donde fue el combate. Miró el lugar donde estuvieron hace poco esos jóvenes, el Sekiryuutei, tal como su Lord dijo, era un problema. No sólo se dio cuenta del ataque que lanzó sino que además logro evitar un daño más severo y eso era algo digno de recalcar. Sabía que de no haber atacado cuando lo hizo, el Sekiryuutei hubiera sacado más ventaja y Syd hubiera perdido, no es que el idiota ese importe pero por los planes de Lord Loki, lo necesitan vivo aún… por ahora. Pero volviendo a lo del Sekiryuutei, será un problema en el plan pero como su Lord dice… ¿Qué de divertido hay si no existe un reto? Se fue del lugar en un vórtice de viento, no debe dejar de vigilar a Syd…. Como odia ser su sombra.

* * *

-¡Al fin, terminé!- Rainbow cayó al suelo rendida… maldita tarea.

-Y yo pensaba que las tareas en la isla Alicorn eran tediosas pero me equivoque, nunca me volveré a quejar… lo juro.- Aj ya no tenía fuerzas en la mano, esto era peor que escribir planchas.

-Pero lo logramos… Eso es motivo de celebración.- Raynare dio la sugerencia para luego ser empujada por un destello rosa.- ¡AH!

-¡Oh sí, una fiesta "Termina Tareas"! ¡Será lo máximo!- Pinkie ya tenía en sus manos los adornos y con Kurama a su lado con un sombrero ridículo, hasta el animal lo sabía…

-Nada de eso, ahora me deben ayudar con la cena.- Venelana le quitó a Pinkie sus objetos de fiesta y las lanzó a un lado ante el horror de la chica.- Anden, les servirá de práctica a algunas.

-¡Aaaaaawwwww!- la queja general bastaba para sacarle a la mujer una risa. Justo cuando iban a ir a la cocina un círculo de transporte apareció en la sala.

-¿Qué es…? ¿¡Ise!?- Xenovia fue la primera en reaccionar al ver a Ise con Rias, Twilight y Akeno… además de otra chica pero lo que sorprendió más fue ver la herida del joven en el hombro.

-¿¡Qué pasó!? ¿¡Quién es ella!?- Irina miró a sus amigas mientras estas ayudaban a poner al castaño en el sillón con Suzaku tratando la herida.

-Suzaku-sama.- Ayane se sorprendió de ver a la chica.- ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Luego Ayane, por ahora debo tratar la herida del chico.- La sorpresa de que esas dos se conozcan pasó a segundo plano, lo que tenía la atención de todos era la herida de Ise.

El joven se deshizo de su armadura para mostrar mejor la zona a Suzaku, sin duda se veía fatal pero eso no importaba ahora…

-¡Ray, llama a Azazel y qué venga de inmediato con Rean-san!

-Claro.- La chica hizo caso a la sugerencia de Rias. No tardó en sacar su celular y hacer la llamada.

-Ise-san… ¿Te ayudo en algo?- Fluttershy se acercó a ver si podía ayudar en algo.

-Si… un vaso de agua no me vendrá mal.- la chica asintió y fue a la cocina mientras Venelana traía el botiquín para los vendajes.

-Gracias Venelana-san.- Suzaku tomó lo necesario para limpiar la herida, obvio que el castaño se quejaba.- Tranquilo, el ardor sólo será un segundo.

-¿No sería más fácil si uso mi Sacred Gear? Puedo curarlo y…

-No pequeña, si bien tu Sacred Gear es increíble no debes de abusar de él. Además, esta herida no fue hecha para lastimar… le quisieron destruir el hombro y por ello debo volverlo a su estado original antes de cualquier cosa.- Asia asintió triste, quería ayudar.- Luego puedes calmar su dolor, obviamente se ve que se quejará.- Asia asintió mientras Ise chasqueaba la lengua, obvio que dolía.

-¿Cómo eres tan hábil para esto?- Koneko miraba el proceso con asombro, era increíble.

-Práctica y que además mi poder se vio aumentado tras volverme la líder del Clan.- Suzaku notó como Koneko asentía y pasó a ver a Kuroka.- Lo mejor es que no le apliquen Ki a la herida, dejen que sane naturalmente, los dragones son más resistentes y se curan un poco más rápido.

-Sí, yo también pensaba hacer eso nya. Al parecer algo en ese ataque tiene propiedades que limita el poder del Senjutsu.- Kuroka analizó la herida.- ¿Magia nórdica? Esto es… ¡Rossweise!- la nekomata llamó a la chica quien bajaba de las escaleras algo adormilada.

-¿Qué pasa con todo ese ruido…? Tengo sueño… ¿¡Que pasó!?- Rossweise notó la herida de Ise y se vio horrorizada para luego ponerse seria, ese rastro de energía.- Eso es…- se acercó a Ise y analizó la Magia residual.- No puede ser…

-¿Qué pasa Rossweise? Te ves pálida.- Aki miró a la mujer quien murmuraba algo.- Ehm… ¿Hola?

-Parece que sabe algo pero también parece que trata de convencerse.- Kaori miraba a la mujer con una gota de sudor.- ¿Qué dices tú Fay?

-Hmmm, por lo que veo sin duda es magia nórdica pero no es algo que haya visto o leído antes… es muy rara…

-Porque es magia antigua, magia que Odín prohibió años atrás.- Rossweise decidió hablar.- No creí que en verdad aún existan esos zafiros con esencia animal.

-Menos parloteo… ¿Qué es eso que te tiene preocupada? Hasta pareces conocerla.

-Lo hago Ravel, lo hago.- Rossweise tocó la herida de Ise y afilo la mirada.- El Tigre… sin duda es una magia de viento temible.- Paso a ver al castaño.- ¿Qué tan fuerte era?

-Un demonio de clase suprema sería una buena denominación.- A esas palabras todos se sorprendieron.

-Minuto ¿Insinúas que quién te hizo esto es de ese nivel?- Aj miró a Ise y luego al resto.- ¿¡Qué pasó!?

-Tal como temía… las bestias guerreras de Asgard.- Todos miraron a Rossweise.- Eso sólo significa que…

-Ya está, ya llamé y están de de camino y… ¿Qué me perdí?- Ray notó que todos estaban serios.- Ahm ¿Hola?

-Las Bestias Guerreras de Asgard, ese es el nombre que se le da a un grupo de zafiros que contienen el espíritu de distintos animales de gran ferocidad. Cada uno de gran poder y su propio arsenal…

-Explícalo mejor Ross-chan.- Venelana vio como Fluttershy le daba a Ise el vaso con agua.- Ya estamos todos.

-Bien… Como sabrán, cuando la religión católica empezó a ganar más y más seguidores, los seguidores de Asgard disminuyeron en gran medida pero eso no era lo preocupante. Lo preocupante era que la cantidad de Guerreros de la religión bajaron en calidad y habilidad. Por ello se decidió una cosa, crear artilugios u objetos que ayuden a los humanos que luchaban por Asgard… los zafiros con los espíritus animales fueron de esos objetos.- Rossweise invocó un libro y lo abrió en cierta pagina.- Se creyó que infundir el instinto animal a los guerreros sería óptimo y ayudaría en la protección de Asgard, piensen como los X-Rounders solo que en menor medida de instinto pero… había un problema… los zafiros eran muy selectivos con quienes los usaban… 7 zafiros fue el número que se logró crear. Pero como ya dije, eran selectivos… solo eran compatibles con ciertos sujetos…

-Como seres que comparten características.- Rossweise asintió a las palabras de Rarity.

-Sí… y no sólo eso. Ni Odín parecía tener control sobre las gemas… estas se crearon en base a otra base mágica… Loki.- Todos se sorprendieron al oír eso.- No era raro ver a Loki ayudar de vez en cuando a los Dioses pero como ven, los zafiros fueron creados en base a su poder, de ahí el porqué Odín ordenó nunca volver a dejar esas cosas libres y las guardó en una zona desconocida… pero parece que…

-Quién nos atacó dijo que lo hacía por órdenes de Loki.- Akeno miró a Rossweise que leía el libro fugazmente.

-Como temía, no quise creer en los papeles que Sirzches-sama mandaba pero ahora lo creo…- Rossweise miró una página, una que mostraba 7 gemas, parecían formar una constelación, la Osa Mayor.- Loki se está preparando para iniciar el Ragnarok.

Todos se quedaron mudos a esas palabras, así que lo que dijo Syd era verdad… Parece que nada es tranquilo y…

-Lo mejor es que… se preparen, no dudo que en unos minutos sabremos todo.- Sona habló primero, pasó a ver a todos quienes asintieron.- Rias, llama a Kiba y Gasper, yo haré lo mismo con mis siervos.

Rias asintió mientras el resto se preparaba para la charla que iba a suceder pero mientras eso pasaba Suzaku notó que Ise miraba el libro que Rossweise tenía en mano.

-¿Pasa algo…? Se te nota pensativo…

-Pues la verdad…- Ise decidió sacarse el clavo.- Rossweise ¿Qué dice el libro de los zafiros?

-Lo que conté y que parece que usaron el poder de las estrellas de la Osa Mayor para crearlas… ¿Por qué?- Rossweise notó que Ise estaba serio.

-¿Qué estrella representa al Tigre Pardo?

-Pues… El nombre de la estrella es Mizar… Es una de las estrellas que forman la cola en la Osa Mayor y…- Rossweise abrió los ojos con sorpresa.- Tiene una estrella sombra… Alcor.- Suzaku captó lo que dijo…

-Eso quiere decir que quién te hizo la herida no fue Syd… fue…

-La sombra de este, hay alguien que ayuda a Syd en batalla desde la sombras y ni él lo sabe… no hay 7 zafiros… hay 8.- Las dos mujeres se quedaron calladas… esto no se veía bien.

* * *

Varias horas luego siendo ya de noche, la llegada de los demás siervos de Rias y Sona además de que fueron informados rápidamente de lo que pasó hizo que se preocupen.

-A ver… un tipo que sigue a Loki los atacó y pidió que manden su mensaje. No sólo eso… además es tan fuerte como un demonio de clase Suprema.- Todos asintieron a las palabras de Saji.- Vaya forma de terminar mi día libre… ¡Ay! ¿¡Y eso!?

-¡Para qué te calles, hay cosas más importantes en que pensar!- Rainbow regaño a Saji quien se cruzó de brazos.- ¡Vamos Gen, deja de quejarte y sé hombre!

-¡No me quejo!... Sólo trato de asimilar la situación.- el joven desvió la mirada ante el suspiró de Rainbow, este chico en serio debe de crecer un par.

-Jo, veo que tienen competencia.- Yura le susurró a Momo quien la miró feo mientras Nimura no sabía como reaccionar… ¿Otra rival?- Nah, bromeo… veo que se llevan mejor pero sólo son amigos.

-Por ahora jijiji.- Meguri sonrió con maldad mientras Reya negaba con la cabeza… esta chica.

-Bueno bueno… veo que ya estamos todos… sólo faltan…- las palabras de Rias se vieron interrumpidas por la llegada de 3 personas.- No dije nada…

-Parece que no hay que ir con medias cosas.- Sirzches había llegado a ver si era verdad lo que oyó de Azazel, parece que así era.

-Ise… ¿Qué ocurrió?- Rean miró a su alumno quien aún era atendido por Suzaku.

-Veo que te viste involucrada Suzaku.- Azazel notó a la chica.- ¿Segura? Al viejo no le gustará…

-Atacaron mi territorio, a mi prima y a mi… además que el mundo empieza a correr peligro. Dudo que lo que mi Bisabuelo piense tenga valor ahora Azazel-sama.

Cuando la chica contó que era la prima de Akeno y la actual líder de su Clan todos se sorprendieron. Bueno, tal vez la similitud física entre ambas facilitó las cosas.

-¿Y Grayfia-san?- Pinkie preguntó por la mujer, en la última fiesta… increíblemente ambas se llevaban normal. Incluso Grayfia le dijo que si lograba hacer reír a Vali, la acepta sin problemas… claro que cree que eso será imposible.

-Tiene trabajo que hacer pero ahora lo importante… ¿Qué pasó?- Ise suspiró y contó de nuevo todo… ya parecía disco rayado.

-Loki… al fin hizo su movimiento.- Azazel susurró esas palabras.

-Casi parece que sabían que él preparaba algo.- Irina los miró con sospecha.- Sospechoso…

-La verdad es que si había información de que Loki tenía algo planeado.- la sinceridad de Rean hizo que todos lo vean sorprendidos.- Como muchos saben, Fie ha estado recolectando información y descubrió el plan de Loki de querer iniciar el Ragnarok.

-¿Cómo hará algo así? Que yo sepa, matar a Odín es el único medio para eso.- Kiba habló confundido pero Gasper abrió los ojos al captar algo.

-¿Y si no es así? ¿Y si fue una información falsa dada para que se centren en eso y no hagan otros intentos?- El chico dio su opinión, Azazel asintió… el chico tenía buena mente analítica.

-Es como dice Gasper… el viejo Odín dio esa información falsa, sabía que se centrarían en él y eso bastaba para evitar un desastre. Lamentablemente esa mentira ya no sirve… Loki pareció descubrir que hay otros medios, Discord iba a usar uno en la isla Alicorn.- los elementos de la Armonía e Ise se sorprendieron al oír.

-¿Se refiere a esa vez que trató de hundir la isla en caos?- Fluttershy al ver que asentían, se asustó.- Oh no…

-Pero… ¿Cómo hará eso? ¿Hundir a escala global a todos en caos y desesperación?- Aj hizo la sugerencia pero al ver la cara de los líderes – Yo y mi bocota…

-¿¡Trata de hacer qué a todo el mundo!?- Aki gritó sin miramientos.- ¡Está loco!

-Eso es más que obvio.- Ayane puso su mano en el mentón.- Hay varios modos de hacer algo así, una guerra, mostrar lo sobrenatural al mundo humano o… Un gran desastre.

-Y me inclino por la tercera opción.- Ravel supo que esa era la alternativa más factible y rápida de entre todas.- Pero eso no explica porque quiso que fuera Ise-sama el que…

-Porque sabe que así le creeríamos. Sabe que de todos modos haremos algo contra él pero aún así desea mandar el reto… maldito loco.- Azazel dio la respuesta, sabía que Loki era de entre todas las deidades que sabía de Haou y su gran poder… de seguro cree que de tentar a Ise hará que este se muestre… pero no sabe que ahora mismo el poder de Haou yace dispersado en 7 seres… no sabe si es bueno o malo…

-Pero… ¿Qué hacemos…? Odín debe saber de esto, dudo que vaya a…- Rosseeise se detuvo, acaso…- Lo mandaron a llamar…

-Odín iba a venir de todos modos. Quería ver Japón y hablar con los Dioses Shinto pero ahora la visita tiene otro motivo.- Sirzches notó como la mujer suspiraba.- Viene resguardado por…

-¿¡Ya me reemplazó!?- El grito de la chica asustó a todos.- ¡No es posible, sólo ha pasado un mes y ya me reemplazó!- Rossweise miró a Rarity.- ¡Rarity, trae tu sofá!

-Oh… claro…- Rarity invocó el sofa rojo de su habitación y al verse ahí, la Valkiria fue a él.

-¡Qué desagracia, que dicha… Es lo peor!- Con eso dicho se lanzó al sillón y empezó a llorar…- Oigan, esto es divertido… ¡Buuuuuaaaaaah!- Todos vieron con una gota de sudor lo que pasaba.

-Demonios Rarity, ya la corrompiste nya.- Kuroka miró a su amiga quien no sabía que cara poner.- Ahora solo falta que cambies su actitud de comprar solo cosas de 100 yenes.

-Ese sería un milagro increíble.- Xenovia puso su mano en el hombro de la modista.- Vamos Rarity, crea ese milagro.

-No sé porque siento que eso es más una burla…- La ex exorcista y la nekomata rieron a esas palabras mientras la ofendida se cruza de brazos.

-¿En serio estos son los chicos que harán eso…?- Azazel empezó a dudar de todo esto.- ¡Hey vuelvan a la charla!

-Oh, perdón…- Asia se disculpó, ella también se había perdido. Sin duda vivir aquí afecta a uno…

-Jeje, no importa… en verdad necesitan mantener la calma porque lo que vendrá será pesado para todos.- Sirzches miró a todos.- Necesito que estén listos.

-¿Listos…? Casi hace sonar que nosotros iremos a pelear con… ¿Es broma?- Raynare miró con horror al Maou.- ¿¡Qué!?

-Lo lamento pero es la única solución que hay.

-¡Onii-sama, entiendo que sea una situación complicada pero no nos puedes pedir algo así de repente!- Rias alzó la voz.- ¡Esto es distinto a esa vez con Yaldabaoth y Rahab, esto será más peligroso! ¡En ambos nos vimos metidos por cosas de casualidad y a penas salimos de esas situaciones con vida!- Rias notó la expresión de su hermano.- No hay otra salida… ¿verdad?

-Lo lamento pero no las hay.- Rean tomó la palabra.- La situación en todas las facciones de la Alianza es complicada. Ninguna está firme y si bien Loki es un Dios… no tiene muchos seguidores. Eso es un punto a favor…

-Pero aún así, es un Dios. No es como Discord o Shalba… además que tiene a Fenrir de su lado. Ese lobo es un Top 10.- Twilight mostró su preocupación.- Esto va más allá de nuestras habilidades actuales…

-Básicamente nos mandan a limpiar el problema creado por problemas internos de otros lados.- Pinkie habló con sinceridad y sin medias intenciones.

El silencio en el lugar era intenso, era verdad que los estaban mandando a pelear una lucha que no era de ellos. Estaban en su derecho de mostrar miedo y de quejarse, incluso de negarse. Suzaku logró acabar con el tratamiento al hombro de Ise. Este movió un poco dicha zona, el dolor de la lesión sigue ahí pero es pasable. Agradeció a la mujer y se levantó para luego acercarse a los tres…

-¿Qué hay que hacer?- Todos se sorprendieron al oír eso.

-¡Un segundo, Ise-kun ¿Seguro de lo que dices?!- Sona se acercó a él y este asintió.- ¡Es una locura!

-Como cada cosa que he vivido… Voy a ser sincero aquí, la situación de la Alianza es algo que se esperaba por todos los problemas internos que hay, ese es el problema de ellos… no mío.- Paso a ver a todos.- Pero lo que Loki hará no lo puedo dejar pasar, destruir y dañar a gente que no tiene nada que ver basta para que sea mi enemigo.- Apretó el puño al decir eso.- Tal vez no lo sientan pero Haou está inquieto, incluso Skeith en el fondo de mi alma… ambos saben que esto es algo que no puedo huir o hacer ojos ciegos… Peleare, aún si mi enemigo es un Dios, no dejaré que haga lo que trata de hacer. Si muero, lo haré como el Sekiryuutei… peleando.

Nadie dijo nada, Sona tuvo un deja vu… le recordó esa vez el día que lo conoció. Rias y Twilight se vieron las caras para luego sonreír… ¿Qué podían hacer? Aman a un idiota, sabían que no había salida. Voltearon a ver al resto, todos estaban con una mirada decidida… al parecer no había mucho que decir. Rossweise se levantó también, no era hora de dramas… Tal vez la hayan despedido como ayudante de Odín pero su orgullo y moral no le pueden permitir que Loki se salga con la suya.

Ise sonrió al ver la expresión de todos, parece que está decidido y por ello es que está dispuesto a pelear. Ddraig estaba más que listo, pelear contra un Dios… como los viejos tiempos. Alfa no sabía que sentir, el chico y sus amigos eran idiotas pero al mismo tiempo sentía que esto era algo para respetar… Un Dios como enemigo, parece que es hora de cumplir una de sus misiones originales… Ojalá Beta o Gamma decidan ayudar pronto, facilitarían todo.

-Ustedes…- Sirzches sabía que esto era algo que no debía pedir pero la situación y todo lo demás amerita esta drástica acción, por más que no quieran que sea así.

-¿Qué sigue?- Ise miró a su maestro quien sonrío al igual que Venelana, el chico había crecido.

-Que Odín llegue, Baraquiel lo está escoltando.- Esas palabras sorprendieron a Akeno y Suzaku.- Él era la mejor opción y además que Odín y él se conocen desde la reunión en el Inframundo y se llevan muy bien.- Akeno no supo que pensar, es bueno que su padre se lleve bien con un Dios pero… ese Dios es un pervertido. Hablando de sentimientos encontrados.

-Lo que queda es… ¿Hm?- Azazel recibió una llamada…- ¿Baraquiel?

 _-¡Azazel, ven a la zona de fábricas abandonadas! ¡Una emboscada!-_ Esas palabras no eran buena señal.- _¡Loki está aquí con otros 2 tipos, trajo a Fenrir también!-_ una explosión se escuchó cerca de él.

-¡Padre!- Akeno habló preocupada, si bien la relación con él es fría aún… es su padre.

-¡Baraquiel, responde demonios… Odín… ¿Qué hay del viejo?!

 _-¡Está conteniendo a Loki y Fenrir… ven ahora!-_ la comunicación se cortó de golpe… mala señal.

-¡Diablos! ¡Ise…!

-¡Qué no se diga más!- Activó su armadura de inmediato mientras el resto se agrupaba.- ¡Hora de partir!

-¡Bien!- el resto asintió a las palabras del Sekiryuutei, Akeno sintió la mano de Suzaku en su hombro.

-Iré también, deseo ayudar a mi tío.

-Suzaku-nee… gracias.

Con eso dicho, todos excepto Sirzches y Venelana se pararon en el círculo de transporte creado por el Maou. Debían de ir a ese lugar ya, usando la señal de comunicación reciente… Sirzches mandó a todos a la fábrica abandonada. Cuando todos se fueron y no había nadie…. Kurama que veía todo dio un ladrido triste y miró a Venelana quien lo tomó en brazos.

-Tranquilo… estarán bien.- la mujer paso a ver a su hijo.- ¿Ahora qué…?

-Haré una llamada.- el Maou vio el reloj…- Ya deben de haber pisado tierra.

* * *

En el aeropuerto, 4 adultos y un gato salían del edificio… al fin tras horas de vuelo.

-Aleleuya, ya me estaba volviendo loca.- Fie se sobaba la espalda.- Maldito control de migraciones.

-Bueno, es cosa de la seguridad… Ya viste como están las cosas en la sociedad humana con ataques terroristas y demás… Bah, idiotas religiosos.- Celina salió del bolso de Emma para dar su opinión… suerte que no hay nadie cerca para oírla.

-Celine, quédate quieta… estamos en público.- Emma guardó a la gata de nuevo ante la queja de esta.- Pero que bueno que llegamos al fin a Japón.

-Es verdad… Es un país con un viento interesante.- Gaius sentía el viento del lugar y afilo la mirada.- Raro, hay algo que no está bien…

-¿A qué te refieres?- Machias notó que su amigo cambio de humor de repente.- ¿Pasa algo que debamos saber?

-Un viento hostil, este es intenso… maligno.- Gaius señaló el origen.- Ahí…

-Ese lugar…- Fie lo reconocía, era Kuoh… la zona donde…- Cuando su celular sonó y vio el mensaje de alerta y el contenido, apretó los dientes al ver que ni aquí tenía paz.- ¡Vamos, hay una situación!- Fue tomó su pequeña maleta y empezó a correr para luego ser seguida por el resto.

-¿¡Qué ha pasado Fie!?- Emma preguntó mientras corría tras su amiga.

-Loki está atacando a Odín aquí en Kuoh y no está sólo.- A esas palabras, sabían que debían apresurar el paso… hora de la acción.

* * *

-¡Deprisa ustedes 2, no sean tortugas!- Vali trataba de apresurar el paso de Esdeath y Bikou.- ¡No podemos perder más tiempo!

-Sé más sensible… Llevamos viajando horas sin descansar, el hecho de que tu madre pidió no usar esos círculos de transporte para no llamar la atención me suena tonto.- la mujer estaba fastidiada, esto era una tortura.

-Hey Vali ¿De verdad crees que Loki hará eso? No suena muy lógico.

-Recuerda que no todo se basa en lógica.- Arthur cayó tras dar un salto, al fin habían llegado a los bosques de Kuoh.- Loki tiene una meta y no la va dejar por nada del mundo.

-Pero… ¿Por qué nos pidieron venir… y a esta ciudad?- Teepo miró a Merlina quien se encogió de hombros.- Oh…

{Es porque saben que necesitarán toda la ayuda posible, si lo que Grayfia dijo es verdad… Parece que Ddraig y yo deberemos unir fuerzas… interesante}- Albión habló mientras el resto suspiraba, al menos él parecía divertirse.- {Además, Kuoh parece ser el centro de todo lo importante… creo que ese lugar está marcado por una fuerza extraña}

-Eso no importa ahora Albión, lo que hay que centrarse ahora es en… ¿Hm?- Vali sintió el pulso en su nuca, su X-Pulse… ahora que sabía lo que era y se había entrenado, sabía que eso indicaba un poder peligroso cerca.- ¿Un enemigo…? Merlina, rastrea esa área.- Vali señaló el norte y ella hizo caso… tras usar su magia, notó tres presencias… no, eran 4 pero una era gigante que atacan a otras dos…

-Hay un ataque en esa dirección…- Vali afiló la mirada, al parecer llegaron a buena hora.- ¡Vamos, es hora de presentarnos ante un Dios demente!- Dicho eso aumentaron la velocidad, el día aún no acaba para nadie.

* * *

Omake

 **Las crónicas de Kurama: Frustración**

 _-¿Será esto cosa del día a día…?_ – Kurama miraba el lugar donde una vez sus amos estuvieron para luego irse a enfrentar algo porque el padre de Akeno estaba en problemas.

-¿Pasa algo Kurama? – Venelana miró al animal, se notaba que estaba muy triste y hasta uno podría decir que fastidiado. - ¿Te preocupan? – Kurama la miró como diciendo que era así. – No te preocupes, estarán bien.

-Mi madre tiene razón Kurama, debes confiar en ellos. – Sirzches dio su voto de confianza de que ellos iban a estar bien pero Kurama aún se sentía… triste.

 _-No es que no confíe en ellos… es que… Me siento frustrado en ver como ellos van a pelear y yo me quedo aquí… sin hacer nada… Sólo viendo lo que va a suceder. –_ Se echó en donde estaba parado con una expresión muy triste. – _No es justo…_

La mujer y su hijo podían notar que el animal estaba afectado en cierto modo por lo que pasó. Venelana sabía que Kurama quería mucho a todos pero nunca imagino ver que se pondría así sólo porque ellos se iban a pelear y a él lo dejaban atrás.

-Oh Kurama… - La mujer abrazó al perro quien aceptó el gesto de la mujer. – Sólo debemos esperar, ellos volverán pronto… Ya verás.

Kurama sólo se quedó quieto, era justo esperar sin hacer nada… lo que lo frustraba.

* * *

Insertar canción: Haruka [Tv Edit.] – LACCO TOWER

Sayonara no aizu ga yozora ni hibikeba

(Sí la señal del adiós pudiera resonar en el cielo nocturno)

Al iniciar la canción, vemos a Issei que se encuentran un tanto herido con parte de su vestimenta rota por las rodillas de su pantalón mediante que nota que los diversos enemigos del pasado.

Yagate haruka kanata tooku hanareteku kimi wo omou yo  
mata aou to

(Pensaré en ti, de manera distante y remota para de alguna manera podamos volvernos a ver)

Y entre todos ellos, vemos en un fuego azulado a su espalda sin hacerle daño, vemos a Loki que veía como no le quedaban muchas fuerzas a Issei y preparaba su ataque para acabarlo.

Kimi no hidari kara miteta yokogao wo miteita

(Vi desde tu perfil izquierdo, y pude ver tu rosto)

En ese instante, Issei recordaba un tanto a sus padres todo lo que ha vivido con ellos hasta el momento de su muerte mediante que aun trataba de soportar el dolor ya estando de pie para poder encarar a sus enemigos mientras que en su mente recordaba a sus amigos que se preocupan por él y sus rostros estaban en uno de sus ojos.

Waratteru ka naiteiru no ka

(¿Estabas riendo o estabas llorando?)

Y con esa imagen todavía en sus ojos, la cámara se aleja hasta mostrar a Issei que se encontraba preparado para luchar, pero siente una mano en su hombro previo a la batalla.

Nagai kami ga jama wo shiteru

(Tu largo cabello obstruía el camino.)

Y al sentir esa mano en su hombro, Issei se volta a ver que apareció Yuuto, pero no vino solo, ya que cerca se notan a tres personas más.

Sayonara no aizu ga yozora ni hibikeba

(Sí la señal del adiós pudiera resonar en el cielo nocturno)

Sairaorg Bael, Saji Genshiro y Vali Lucifer se aparecen en la escena mediante que diversas personas conocidas del grupo los observan a la distancia mediante que se preparan para la batalla viendo el amanecer entre sonrisas y rostros de preocupación en que ellos pudieran perder esa batalla.

Haruka kanata yowayowashii bokutachi no michi wo terasu yo

(Este brillará como una luz que iluminará nuestros débiles caminos para algún día)

Mediante que la cámara toma un perfil izquierdo mediante que el grupo se prepara para luchar ante esos enemigos y que sus cuerpos reciban la luz del sol e Issei dice que se preparen.

Mata aeru to

(Podamos volver a vernos)

Y tomando un paso hacia atrás, la cámara ve de frente a los cinco chicos dan un salto para irse a la batalla congelando justo en el momento que Issei, Vali, Genshiro y Yuuto muestren su Sacred Gear y Sairaorg comienza a mostrar un aura dorada y sueltan un rugido de batalla al mismo tiempo que se acaba la canción de fondo.

* * *

 **Ahí vamos, hora de la acción de verdad del arco... Sobra decir que hay varias referencias aquí pero no las diré porque deseo ver si se dan cuenta... Con eso dicho y sin más que decir que... tengo que ir a un restaurante vegetariano por una apuesta contra 6 ponis... Nos vemos.**


	85. Amenaza del Ragnarok

**Asombroso, hemos llegado a un punto de no retorno en esta historia y vaya que aprecio la ayuda chicas. [Las ve limpiar la casa] Me da más tiempo para escribir.**

 **Twilight: Sólo que no se haga costumbre. [Saca la basura] Uff, la última.**

 **Rarity: No soy de hacer estas tareas pero todo es por el bien mayor.**

 **Rainbow: ¡Ver más de la historia!**

 **Aj: Y que no se aburran, se ve que este será un arco largo.**

 **Fluttershy: Oh, sólo espero que este sea del agrado de muchos... Espero.**

 **Pinkie: ¡Vamos con confianza! ¡A por el capítulo!**

 **Ya oyeron a la loca, a por el cap. Adelante Guru.**

 **Guru: Guru Guru. [Alza el telón]**

* * *

 **Sekiryuutei Supremo**

 **Arco 7: Deceit of Ragnarok**

 **Capítulo 84: Amenaza del Ragnarok**

Insertar canción: Realize – Nami Tamaki (Tv edit.)

Tadoritsuku basho sae mo wakaranai

(Sin saber a cuál lugar dónde llegaré)

Al iniciar la canción, vemos dos siluetas de dos chicos que son de Hyoudou Issei y Vali Lucifer y detrás de ellos mientras caminan tomando una mirada fija hacia la cámara, se muestran diversas personas vinculadas a los portadores de los dragones celestiales, con diversos sentimientos, amistad (como los diversos chicos con algunas chicas y Rean) y romance (en especial las chicas que tienen sentimientos por ambos).

Todoku to shinjite ima omoi wo hashira seruyo

(Creyendo que ahí estaré, y ahora mis sentimientos comienzan a acelerar)

Cambiando un plano de un risco que se nota que va amaneciendo, vemos ahora a Issei que se encuentra viendo el horizonte desde donde se encuentra y da un salto caer al vacío mientras que una gran cantidad de aura roja rodea al Sekiryuutei que activa su armadura del Balance Breaker mientras va al cielo y ya habiendo activado ese poder hace una pose heroica a la cámara en el aire detrás del sol mediante que se aparece el título de la historia por unos instantes y que un destello de luz desaparece.

Katachi kaete yuku kokoro mo kono machi mo

(Las formas siempre están cambiando, al igual que este corazón y esta cuidad)

Y en un salón especial que hay una serie de luces que hacen alusión a que es un circulo, vemos a Issei que mantiene una mirada seria mientras que las luces ven como los diversos recuerdos del castaño están rodeándolo, aparece Rean tomando el hombro para prepararlo para su entrenamiento, pero el lugar cambia a un dojo dentro de su casa pero Rias y Twilight aparecen tomando los brazos del castaño mediante que el resto de las chicas tratan de arrebatárselo, pero un tanto lejos se encuentra Akeno con una mirada triste.

Dakedo kienai negai ga aru

(Pero hay un deseo pero nunca desaparecerá)

Y con ella, pone una mano en su rostro como si ocultara su llano mediante que en su espalda salen un par de alas, pero una es de un demonio y delante de esa ala se encuentra un reflejo su fallecida madre, Shuri y una de un ángel caído siendo Baraquiel y ambos padres de esa chica toman sus hombros en señal de aliento, aun con ello tiene una mirada perdida pensando algo si hubiera cambiado ese doloroso momento y la escena cambia mediante diversos destellos de luces.

Chigau yume wo mite onaji sora nagameta

(Viendo un sueño distinto, mirando el mismo cielo)

Y ahora vemos a Vali Lucifer que se encuentra caminando con su grupo pero se detienen momentáneamente para descansar y Teepo comienza a jalar la manga de su camisa para jugar con él mediante que Merlina y Esdeath comienzan a hablar sus cosas, Arthur aprovecha para practicar con su espada y Bikou se distrae viendo el paisaje.

Ano hi chikatta "Makenai koto"

(Ese día que jure que "no perderé")

Mientras sigue mirando el cielo, Vali aprieta su puño al saber que su amigo y rival de alguna manera se ha vuelto más fuerte y que no quería estar detrás de él para tener su lucha de desempate, pero una especie de flamas de aura aparecen para luego ver que dando la espalda a la cámara, él e Issei, quien está al lado izquierdo del peli platino se encuentran juntos encarando a alguien.

Zutto futari kono te tsunagezu ni

(Siempre nuestras manos se han unido)

Ahora vemos a los dos portadores de los dragones celestiales que tienen en una mirada decidida a luchar ante quien se encuentran encarando y detrás de ellos, vemos a Rias, Twilight, Akeno y Asia quienes están más cerca de Issei y a Esdeath y Merlina que están a la par hacia Vali.

Umarete kita imi wo sagashiteta

(Al igual que buscamos la razón sobre que existimos)

Y ven que Loki en un cielo morado en lo alto de un risco preparando el Ragnarok para su idea, pero cambiando de nuevo hacia los dos dragones, Issei le muestra su puño izquierdo hacia Vali que choca con su puño derecho y luego de que choquen sus puños en señal de amistad, ellos van corriendo mediante que les rodean auras de los colores de sus dragones para activar las armaduras de su respectivo Balance Breaker.

Tadoritsuku basho sae mo wakaranai

(Sin saber a cuál lugar dónde llegaré)

Ahora estando en un campo de batalla, vemos a diversos lacayos de Loki que van hacia los dos portadores de los dragones celestiales, pero diversos miembros de los dos grupos de ambos los atacan y un disparo de magia pura van hacia ellos pero es cancelado con un escudo especial por parte de Twilight y sus amigas mediante que los dos guerreros van volando hacia el dios nórdico del engaño.

Todoku to shinjite ima omoi wo hashira seruyo

(Creyendo que ahí estaré, y ahora mis sentimientos comienzan a acelerar)

Y en su vuelo, Vali elimina a diversos enemigos enviados por Loki mediante que Issei va velozmente hacia el enemigo quien desesperado manda otros que estaban a su mando pero de otra dimensión se aparecen para derrotar al Sekiryuutei.

Ayamachi mo setsunasa mo koeru toki

(Cuando llegue el momento de que supere mis errores y mi dolor)

Sin perder un instante al notar eso, Issei elimina a cada enemigo con cada una de las armaduras de los Cosmic Packs y cuando se aparece Vali ya habiendo superado sus adversarios hacen dos disparos de poder hacia Loki que ve que ese ataque aumenta de poder a cada momento mientras hace un orbe mágico que va hacia dicha movida de los portadores de los dragones celestiales.

Negai ga hikari dakishimeru mirai wo yobisamashite

(Los deseos serán abrazados por la luz, y despertarán el futuro)

Cuando esos ataques chocan, un enorme destello de luz seguido por una gran explosión se muestra para que luego se muestren Issei y Vali viendo hacia la cámara que estaba un tanto arriba de ellos para que después cambien sus miradas para que sus grupos se encuentren detrás de ellos esperándolos. Ya con ello, los chicos van hacia sus grupos mediante que dan la espalda a la cámara mediante que los ven y se congela la imagen cuando se acabe la música de fondo.

* * *

En una de las zonas abandonadas de Kuoh, donde un grupo de fábricas que ya no están en labor, hay una batalla que nadie esperó que sucedería.

Baraquiel, uno de los Ángeles Caídos y padre de Himejima Akeno, estaba luchando o más bien resistiendo el ataque desenfrenado de dos sujetos. Uno era lanzaba fuego y hielo al mismo tiempo por más raro que parezca. Era humano de eso no había duda alguna pero tenía características animales que lo desconcertaban. Sus ojos algo reptilianos en verdad le daban un aire extraño, no era dragón y eso lo sabe pero es fuerte.

El otro era de características distintas, tenía colmillos como los de una araña y para colmo de los males, lo ataca con hilos y unas piedras de color algo extrañas. Se notaba que disfrutaba de esto.

Baraquiel esquivó el ataque inicial del primero alzando vuelo. Ese fuego era peligroso… lo que no esperó fue ver que los hilos del otro tipo lo atrapen y lo aprisionen con fuerza. Oír la risa del tipo le colmaba los nervios.

-Jajaja ¿Eso es todo lo que uno de los líderes de los Ángeles Caídos puede hacer?- El de los rasgos de araña reía.- Oye Haggen, esto en verdad resultó ser muy fácil.

-Alberich, no suenes tan confiado… recuerda nuestra misión.- El chico llamado Haggen, de cabello rubio pálido y ojos verdes le habló a su colega con reproche, el otro simplemente rodó los ojos.

-Como sea… Lord Loki en verdad desea hablar con el anciano ese.- Alberich, el joven de cabello marrón rojizo miro a otro lado.- Y pensar que es un Dios líder… patético, deja que sus emociones nublen su juicio.

Al otro lado, Odín trataba por todos los medios retener el ataque del lobo asesino de Dioses Fernir. Uno de los hijos de Loki cuyas fauces son capaces de devorar Dioses, uno de los seres más poderosos del mundo y que sólo sirve a su padre, el Dios Loki. Fenrir gruñia mientras Odín tenía su arma en mano, sabía que no podía bajar la guardia con ese animal.

Loki quien miraba todo desde el cielo, sonreía tranquilo. El plan iba bien, admite que fue buena idea traer a esos 2 a distraer a ese estúpido caído… que Syd le haya dicho que dio su mensaje hizo que ponga en marcha lo que sigue de su plan. Ver como Odín le daba un golpe a Fenrir con su lanza le hizo ver que sin duda el viejo no ha perdido su toque. Pero el lobo se levantó de inmediato para esta vez atacar con sus garras… Fenrir era resistente, no caerá tan fácilmente. Tonto Odín, sigue sin querer atacarlo a matar, ahí yace su error.

-Esas emociones serán tu perdición Odín.

-Y tu falta de ellas será la tuya.- Odín le respondió al Dios del Engaño y este negó con la cabeza. Tontas emociones, son sólo una pérdida de tiempo.

Cuando el lobo lanzó otro ataque, esta vez Odín le dio con tal fuerza que lo hizo volar a un almacén cercano haciendo que este caiga. El animal se levantó furioso por el daño que le causó, su única meta era devorar a ese anciano… no había más, aunque tal vez deba usar un acercamiento distinto…

Baraquiel trataba de librarse de los hilos que los retenían pero no era sencillo. Estos eras duros como el más resistente de los aceros. Aún con su luz y electricidad no podía liberarse de estas cosas. Alberich a pesar de no mostrarlo, en verdad sufría para tener esos malditos hilos en su sitio. Haggen lanzó un viento congelante al caído quien se cubrió como pudo con su ala, esta se congeló de inmediato y supo que estaba en aprietos… estos tipos no eran seres comunes, esa fuerza y energía…. ¿Qué eran? Cuando Alberich hizo más fuerza en la presión de los hilos sintió que sus músculos eran aplastados. Rayos… de seguir así va a…

Ante la sorpresa de todos, algo a gran velocidad cortó los hilos. Ambos atacantes sintieron que algo iba hacia ellos y optaron por retroceder un poco. Al hacerlo vieron como unos relámpagos y algo de fuego iba hacia ellos. Dieron un salto en el aire para esquivar dichos ataques y vieron que en efecto había nuevos invitados. Una mujer de cabello azul cortó los hilos con esa gran espada, luego de ellos vinieron otras… varias en verdad. Era un grupo más o menos grande.

-Vaya vaya… tenemos visitas.- Alberich sonrió ante la visita, mientras Haggen afilaba la mirada.- Y veo que haya también.

Donde Odín y Fenrir luchaban, una ráfaga carmesí con una de agua impactaron la cara del lobo. Este se resintió por el impacto pero se mantuvo de pie para ver a quienes interrumpieron su cena. Unas chicas acompañadas de unos tres chicos… Odín suspiró al ver a los recién llegados mientras Loki sonreía, al fin…

-Ya era hora.- Loki sintió la presencia atrás de él, volteó y se fijo que era el Sekiryuutei junto al líder de los caídos, Azazel.- Ya decía yo cuándo llegaban, ya me estaba aburriendo.

-Loki… ¿Qué planeas?- Azazel se puso en guardia mientras Ise sólo seguía viendo al Dios.

-En verdad, se los diré luego de jugar un rato.- Loki miró a sus dos subordinados y a Fenrir.- Háganlo.

-Ya era hora…- Haggen sonrió al recibir el permiso de su Dios para luego sacar un zafiro de su cuello al igual que su colega. En el suyo se veía algo como un reptil, una salamandra. En el de Alberich se veía otra cosa… una araña, una Tarántula.

 **-¡Beast Out!** \- el grito de ambos hizo que los zafiros de ambos brillen. De inmediato las características animales de ambos se hicieron más prominentes, a uno le salieron escamas, al otro le crecieron más los colmillos mientras eran envueltos en armaduras de color blanco y púrpura respectivamente. Eso sorprendió a los presentes…

Fenrir dio un aullido que sacudió la tierra, los presentes sudaron frío. Se nota que el lobo no iba con más juegos. Rean se puso en guardia, sabía que sólo no iba a poder vencer a esa cosa sólo, aún con todo su poder… eso no era posible. Rias y Sona le ordenaron a sus siervos que mantengan la guardia, Kiba y Saji fueron los únicos en quedarse al frente a luchar. Las del grupo de Sona retrocedieron para dar apoyo a distancia junto a Asia quien era protegida por Yura. El lobo dio un salto y se puso en frente de ellos… Daba más miedo de cerca…

Con Akeno, Suzaku, los Elementos de la Armonía, Irina, Xenovia y las del grupo de Ise la cosa no era tan distinta. Esos dos aumentaron su poder hasta el nivel de un demonio de clase suprema… ¿Era broma? Haggen fue el primero en ir hacia ellas… Rainbow y Ayane fueron las primeras en recibir el impacto del tipo ese en el estómago… ambas botaron sangre al mismo tiempo que no se lo creían, superadas en velocidad… Cuando fueron mandadas a distintos lados fue el turno de Xenovia e Irina de ir al ataque. Cuando lo hicieron, fueron detenidas por hilos muy finos… estos eran muy fuertes y las estaban lastimando. Diablos, cuando más trataban de librarse, más se lastimaban. Alberich vio que Pinkie y Aj iban a atacarlo con sus elementos pero en verdad ¿Creían que eso bastaría? A su alrededor creó unos muros de Amatista que lo protegieron de dichos ataques ante la sorpresa de ambas chicas. De inmediato de los muros salieron disparados estacas de dicho cristal que ambas chicas lograron esquivar con suerte ya que unos les dieron en los muslos.

Haggen suspiró al ver que su colega falló a propósito. En verdad como le gusta hacerse el débil para luego atacar cuando debe… astuto. De inmediato vio como Kuroka, Ray y Ravel lo iban atacar a distancia… notó que esa maga de al lado lo había apresado con una barra mágica. Muy lista pero no basta… cuándo las tres lanzaron sus ataques, Haggen canalizó fuego y hielo en ambas manos ante la sorpresa de todas… esa sorpresa creció más cuando vio que lanzó a ambos ataques en conjunto… imposible.

Cuando los ataques impactaron, no esperaron que el ataque enemigo supere el suyo combinado… se pusieron a un lado para evitar el impacto. Ver la combinación de quemaduras y hielo dejadas por el rastro de ambos ataques les hizo ver que el tipo no iba con juegos.

-No se confíen, el tipo aún está jugando.- Las palabras de Baraquiel, quién era curado por Fluttershy y Suzaku, hizo que todos suden frío. No podían ganar a menos que alguien aquí iguale a un demonio de clase suprema.

Akeno apretó los dientes, desde el aire canalizo magia y lanzó a Alberich, este se defendió con un muro de Amatista. La chica chasqueo los dientes, el tipo bajó la guardia a propósito. Esto no iba bien… Rarity esta vez atacó con estacas hechas esmeraldas al tipo ese pero este las esquivó sin problema alguno para luego lanzar otra vez sus hilos. Twilight se deshizo de dichos hilos con su magia antes que le den a su amiga pero al recibir un golpe en el abdomen por parte de Haggen la hizo maldecir bajar la guardia. Xenovia, Irina ya libres gracias a la chica fueron contra este con sus armas, Durandal y una espada de luz, pero estas fueron bloqueadas por las manos desnudas del guerrero… ambas fueron lanzadas lejos de él con fuerza… Ayane fue esta vez contra él y lanzó una patada pero él la contrarresto con otra patada… la kunoichi retrocedió… maldita sea…

Rainbow se reunió con Aj y Pinkie, aún le dolía el abdomen… las tres iban a atacar a Alberich quien sonrió al ver los intentos de las chicas por atacar con sus elementos pero ver como este desaparecía… el bastardo uso su cristal como un espejo… lo que atacaron fue una imagen. Sentir como eran apresadas por los hilos les hizo ver a otro lado… estaba sentado sobre el techo de una las edificaciones, riéndose de ellas. Rarity trató de darle con unas estacas de piedra pero este se las contrarresto con el Amatista… el bastardo los creaba de la nada…

-Veo que ustedes no son tan fuertes como se les pinta.- sonrió burlón, a ninguna le vino eso de mucha gracia.

Twilight quien se recuperó del último ataque, lanzó una lanza de energía al tipo ese quien la esquivó dando un salto mientras Fluttershy, quién tras terminar su labor fue a la batalla, cortaba esos hilos con su viento. Al ver que las cosas volvían a lo suyo… todas volvían a ponerse en guardia…

-En verdad son persistentes, les doy ese crédito.

-Olvida eso, recuerda no exagerar… nuestra misión es retenerlos.- Haggen miró a su colega quién asintió… ellos debían seguir con su misión.

Al mismo tiempo, Rean trataba de no volverse el alimento de ese lobo sobre alimentado. Tras darle un corte rápido en la pata, el animal alzó una de ellas para darle un zarpazo. La ayuda a distancia de Rias y Sona era buena dado el predicamento. Saji trataba de retener al lobo lo más que podía con las llamas negras de Vritra pero el lobo era fuerte, no era retenido mucho tiempo. Kiba trataba se usar su Sacred Gear para crear espadas desde el suelo que dañen al lobo por debajo pero este resistía los ataques como si nada… este sin duda era el poder de un Top 10. Rossweise lanzó una ráfaga de sus hechizos ofensivos al lobo quien lo recibió en toda la espalda… por unos segundos se creyó que servía pero al ver como este se alzaba a pesar del dolor y daba un ensordecedor aullido… Rias y Sona mantuvieron la distancia mientras Gasper logró retener un segundo el ataque de Fenrir a Koneko quién dio un salto sobre el animal y le dio un golpe cargado de Senjutsu. El vampiro al ver que el lobo se liberó, cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras se tomaba la zona del ojo… retener algo tan poderoso era difícil… lo lástima, la sangre que salía del ojo derecho era respuesta suficiente.

Aki y Kaori fueron a atacar con sus armas. Una lanzó una ráfaga de disparos mientras la otra usaba la guadaña para darse un poco de distancia. Los impactos de balas fastidiaban al enorme lobo y al sentir esa guadaña lastimar su pata era el colmo. Alzó su poder para alejar a ambas de él y de paso a esas llamas molestas… al ver a una en el aire alzó la pata y el dio tremendo golpe con su pata que la mandó donde estaba ese grupo reunido.

Koneko cayó cerca de Rias y el resto… la chica estaba fuera de combate y muy lastimada. De inmediato, Asia fue a ayudarla pero tomaría su tiempo… el impacto fue fuerte a pesar que no fue impactada por las garras para su suerte. Fenrir vio su trabajo, gata tonta… tiene suerte que su meta es otra cosa de lo contrario la hubiera matado con ese ataque… Sentir algo cortar su cuello le hizo ver a un lado…. Ese humano, su olor es raro… Hay algo en su sangre que lo hace distinto del resto y eso llama su atención, de entre los que tiene en frente, él es el más peligroso. Se preparó para atacar al igual que este, cuando fue a su encuentro... ver que ese humano era veloz le hizo replantear su acercamiento… Odín era resguardado por esos demonios ligados a la Sitri por lo que si bien no son un problema, no quiere alejarse del plan. Ver que este tipo le daría algo de pelea, optó por olvidar a Odín y centrarse en Rean… verá que hace a este humano tan especial.

Fenrir se lanzó al ataque para que las llamas de Vritra traten de retenerlo pero este se liberó de inmediato ante la sorpresa de Saji. Las llamas de un Rey Dragón no son nada contra él y eso era una verdad absoluta. Fenrir tenía su vista en Rean… ese humano era el único que logró dañarlo un poco… será divertido.

Rean al ver que Fenrir iba hacia él maldijo su suerte, aunque mejor él que ellos. Con un movimiento rápido esquivó el ataque de Fenrir quien fue rápidamente contra él de nuevo, la velocidad de ese animal no era normal… no sorprende ya que es uno de los seres de más poder en el mundo.

Fenrir abrió la boca para dar una mordida pero esta se le fue cerrada por una patada de Rean. El lobo se quedó en su lugar a pesar del golpe… no le habían hecho nada. Al ver eso, Rean empezó a sudar frío… a menos que use todo su poder no hay manera de ganar pero… ¿Qué podía hacer?

En el aire, Ise y Azazel, quién usaba su armadura hecha del poder de Fafnir, estaban cara a cara con el Dios. Loki sonreía al ver que su plan era un éxito…

-¿No vas a preguntar por qué hago esto?

-En verdad no… sabemos que no te gusta entrar en contacto con otras mitologías y que te gusta la destrucción ¿Qué más hay que investigar?- Azazel lo apuntó con una lanza.- Dudo que estés con la Khaos Brigade…

-Obviamente… De ningún modo me relacionaría con esos tontos. Son sólo unos idiotas que no ven más allá de lo obvio.

-¿De lo obvio? ¿Qué tratas de decir?

-Oh, el Sekiryuutei y el Rey Supremo… el God Slayer que acabó con el Dios Falso Yaldabaoth…- Ise endureció la mirada ante esas palabras.- Creo que tú eres el ejemplo perfecto de lo que deseo hacer.

[Sin charada Loki ¿Qué planeas?]- Ddraig habló fuerte ante sorpresa del Dios.

-Je… Evolución…- No entendieron… ¿Qué desea evolución?- ¿Acaso no han visto que hace el caos y la destrucción…? Hace que los mortales u otros seres se hagan más fuertes… los que lo logran viven, los que no… parecen. Esa es la naturaleza de la evolución.

-Aún no pones tu punto…- Azazel notó que Loki cargaba magia.

-Lastimosamente, eso no es algo que deseo hablar… por ahora.- Lanzó una ráfaga mágica de gran poder que tanto Ise como Azazel se fueron forzados a contener.- Primero hay que divertirnos un poco.

Azazel fue contra el Dios pero este detuvo el ataque de la lanza que lo quería atacar. Azazel es fuerte, eso no lo quita nadie pero parece que esta vez se confió un poco… aún con la armadura de Fanrir no dio el golpe deseado. Inmediatamente, Loki mandó al caído al suelo con una fuerte ráfaga de su magia que hizo trozos la armadura.

-¡Azazel!- Ise vio como el caído caía a tierra para luego ver a Loki con rabia.- ¡Bastardo!

Ise cambió a Gamma para preparar su disparo hacia el Dios Nórdico quién al ver eso sonrió y empezó a cargar también su poder mágico en las manos. A los segundos ambos dispararon sus ataques contra el otro… el resultado fue que el disparo del Sekiryuutei no superaba al del Dios pero este tampoco lo hacía… el choque se quedó parejo hasta que al fin ambos se neutralizaron. Ise salió volando por la fuerza de la explosión, Loki se cubrió pero estaba en su lugar… cuando el Sekiryuutei de reincorporó no creía lo que pasó… Usó más del 75% en ese disparo… Imposible.

-Jo, veo que los rumores sobre esas formas son reales. Te dan un poder abrumador… No me contuve mucho en ese ataque. Interesante…- Loki sonrió complacido, esto era mejor de lo que creyó.

Cuando una lanza fue hacia él, supo que Azazel había vuelto, aunque sin esa armadura… de seguro la hizo pedazos. No importa, el caído no le importa, su mente está en ver la capacidad del Sekiryuutei. De inmediato volvió a lanzar ráfagas de magia contra Ise quien empleó vuelo y en medio de este disparaba a las esferas que iban tras él. Mientras Azazel atacaba a Loki, Baraquiel se unió a él para enfrentar al Dios Nórdico. Este suspiró, que intento tan inútil y más al ver que atacaban en conjunto… era inútil. ¡Esas sabandijas no son nada contra él! Cargó una carga de magia mayor y la lanzó contra el ataque combinado de ambos caídos… este ganó el choque y fue contra ambos caídos que esquivaron el ataque por los pelos.

-No recuerdo que fuera tan fuerte…

-Algo ha hecho que incrementó su poder.- Azazel sabía que si bien Loki era poderoso, al menos le darían batalla pero ahora parecía que no era así.

Ise en medio del aire se deshacía de esas cosas que lo molestaban… que mierda. Tras deshacer del último, notó que Loki tenía la ventaja contra Azazel y Baraquiel… se iba a arriesgar pero era la mejor opción.

 _ **[No te confíes chico, un golpe y estamos fuera]-**_ Ise asintió a las palabras de Alfa y cambió a Perfect Alfa ante la sorpresa de Loki… esa forma era distinta… emanaba un aire casi majestuoso. Justo cuando Ise iba a ponerse en guardia…

-Veo que llegue al momento justo.- Un destello de luz atacó a Loki quién se cubrió del poderoso golpe… al ver bien quién era, notó que era el Hakuryuukou usando una especie de luz que lo rodea.- Un gusto, Dios Loki.

-¡Vali!- Rias gritó feliz de ver al Dragón Blanco, Ise no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a su rival aquí…- ¡Me alegro que vinieras!

-No me perdería una lucha con un Dios por nada del mundo.- Vali reapareció al lado de Ise quien asintió.- Bien… Ustedes 4, ayuden en lo que puedan.

-¡A sus órdenes jefe!- Bikou apareció con su bastón y le dio a Fenrir un golpe en la cara… no lo movió…- Ups… ahm… ¡Arthur!

-Que patético…- el humano descendiente del Rey Arturo apareció para lanzar un corte hecho de poder sagrado de su arma al gran lobo, este si sintió el fastidio.- Tch, es más duro que lo que aparenta.

-¡No bajen la guarida ustedes dos, el pelaje de Fenrir es casi impenetrable!- Rean se puso en frente de ambos.- ¡Rias, Sona… Den apoyo a distancia con los que atacan de lejos! ¡Los de corto y mediano alcance sincronicen sus esfuerzos con los nuestros!

Todos asintieron, Koneko que ya se vio recuperada se levantó para seguir la lucha. Fenrir dio un aullido, hora de ser más serios.

Con el resto, Esdeath y Merlina ayudaban a las chicas a no caer presas de los ataques de esos dos. Merlina con ayuda de Teepo lograba usar magia para cortar esos hilos que estaban en la zona, ya parecía que estaban en una red de telarañas. Un poco asquerosa la analogía pero cuenta…

-No pierdas la vista, Le Fay.

-Sólo sigue con tu trabajo, Merlina.

Ambas magas evitaban que los hilos pasen a la ofensiva, atacarlo era como atacar algo vivo. Te atacan cuando los atacas. Esdeath ayudaba a Akeno y Suzaku a no perder ante el ataque congelante de Haggen. Ese humano era muy poderoso… aún con su poder de hielo le costaba retener esas llamas… ¿Qué clase de entrenamiento tuvo?

-¿Crees poder seguir "Queen" Gremory?- la yuki onna le habló a la chica quien sonrió.

-Obviamente… ¿Qué hay de ti Suzaku-nee?

-No hay mucho que decir… déjame el fuego a mí.- la mujer preparó unos talismanes.- ¡Las de ataque físico, ataquen con todo!

-¡De acuerdo!- Xenovia, Irina y Ayane asintieron mientras atacaban a Haggen quien empezó a ver que el juego se había acabado.

Ray y Kuroka lo atacaron a distancia pero este creó un muro de fuego que detuvo sus ataques para luego ir contra las otras tres aunque una ráfaga de fuego de Ravel lo detuvo, momento que sus amigas aprovecharon para atacar. El ataque de las tres hizo que el humano finalmente retroceda… Ver como este sonreía les hizo entender que ahora iba a ir más en serio…

Alberich veía como los Elementos de la Armonía iban contra él. Aj le quiso dar una patada cargada de fuego pero este creó otro muro de Amatista que lo bloqueó… lo que no esperó fue ver que el calor de esas llamas estaba afectando el cristal. La rubia sonrío al ver su idea servir… a cierta temperatura, este cristal empieza a ser afectado. De inmediato, miró a Fluttershy quién tenía su Acero Alado consigo y ambas en un ataque conjunto lanzaron ataques que crearon un tornado de fuego. Cuando trató de moverse, vio que la tierra impedía su ataque… Rarity lo había retenido.

-¡No te debiste confiar imbécil!- Haggen logró zafarse del ataque sin piedad del grupo con que peleaba y lanzó una ráfaga helada hacia dicho tornado. Este se congeló y se hizo pedazos ante la sorpresa de todos…

-No pedí tu ayuda…

Justo cuando iba a reclamar, Rainbow lanzó dos relámpagos que separó a ambos dándole la oportunidad a Twilight y Pinkie de atacar. Ambas chicas atacaron a cada uno con golpes cargados de magia… si bien les dieron, no se vieron muy afectados.

-Bien, lo admito… me confíe.- Alberich expulsó su aura al igual que Haggen.- Pero se acabaron los juegos.

-Ahm… ¿Alguna sugerencia?- Pinkie miró a sus costados.

-Una… no mueran.- Esdeath supo que no podían ganar, sólo ganar tiempo.

En el aire, Ise y Vali estaban en una lucha conjunta contra Loki. Cuando los Dos Dragones Celestiales se unieron a la pelea, Azazel y Baraquiel bajaron a ayudar a la pelea con Fenrir que era el más peligroso en el lugar y por lo tanto el que deben retener más. Ise y Vali iban a una velocidad pareja y eso emocionaba al Dios Nórdico quien podía ver en ambos, los ejemplos más claros de que lo que cree es verdad y eso fomenta su deseo.

Ambos Dragones Celestiales unieron patadas para tratar de desbaratar la defensa de Loki. El Dios se defendió del ataque conjunto de ambos pero no se detuvieron… ambos tomaron distancia y cargaron energía… dos técnicas que si bien colisionaron antes, ahora atacaran juntas.

 **[GAEA FORCE]**

 **{GALAXIAN EXPLOSION}**

Ambas esferas fueron juntas contra el Dios quien al ver eso, se puso más serio que antes y de inmediato cargó más poder… mucho poder, tanto que puso de nervios a ambos. Lanzó una gran esfera que impactó a ambos ataques que ni con la ventaja numérica, lograron vencer el ataque del ente nórdico.

-Peligroso… Ambos Dragones Celestiales son peligrosos… uno carece de talento pero tiene una voluntad increíble y evoluciona de una manera única y extraña. El otro posee un gran talento y evoluciona de modo que va de camino a ser un súper demonio.- Loki miró a ambos dragones que aún no salían de su asombro.- Son existencias peligrosas.

-¿Algún plan señor improvisador?- Vali no miró a Ise ya que no quería arriesgarse a no ver a Loki.

-Ugh… uno, no dejar que nos dé.- Ise sabía que por separado no le iban a ganar.

Ambos sintieron sus X-Pulse activarse… por instinto sacaron sus armas y se cubrieron del ataque de Loki quien veía a ambos sin una pizca de diversión. Ambos tenían las manos entumecidas… si no fuera por el X-Pulse estarían acabados. Loki miró a ambos, no más juegos.

Con Fenrir, uno diría que es suerte que aún vivan. El lobo era impenetrable, no importa donde o como lo ataquen… no le hacen nada. Rean parecía ser el único que logra hacer un daño ligero y por eso Fenrir le presta más atención ya que de lo contrario será un problema. La llegada de Azazel y Baraquiel a la lucha calmaba algo los ánimos pero aún así… no estaban logrando mucho que digamos.

-¡Rias!- Twilight llegó al lado de su amiga quién tenía rasguños en la ropa por las ondas que Fenrir creaba.- ¡Vamos mal aquí, no creo que podamos resistir más!- Twilight veía que aún con la ayuda reciente…

Rias vio que su amiga estaba herida y con rasguños… todos los tenían pero sus enemigos no… Vio que Odín no se movía, sabía que él era el objetivo y por ello sabían que debían protegerlo… Rossweise quien creaba un campo de fuerza para proteger a varios del ataque del lobo al fin cayó al suelo muy exhausta y casi sin magia… ese lobo era invencible.

-Tch… no hay otra, llamaré a Onii-sama y…

-Lamento decir que eso no va a suceder heredera Gremory.- Loki habló a lo lejos, aún en medio de su lucha con Ise y Vali se veía calmado.- La diversión no acaba… Fenrir… mata a esas dos mujeres.

El lobo se deshizo de los estorbos cercanos a él y tras un aullido fue a cumplir la orden de su padre… matar a esas dos mujeres. Cuando se escuchó eso, Ise y Vali decidieron olvidarse del Dios e ir a ayudarlas pero este se iba a meter en su camino… lo sabían ya que este iba hacia ellos… Algo que ninguno esperó fue que sus X-Pulse se enlazaran… sabían lo que el otro pensaba... ¿Cómo era posible? Pero no importa, hora de aprovechar el pequeño milagro. Vali aumentó la cantidad de luz a generar en el Trans-Arm. Esta pasó a ser de 60% y ante la sorpresa de Loki, logró impactar al Dios para darle paso a Ise.

-¡Ve!- El rojo aumentó la velocidad…

Aún con velocidad que le daba Perfect Alfa, sabía que Fenrir era más rápido… no iba a llegar, las iba a matar… ese lobo iba matar a los dos mujeres que amaba… No… ¡No lo hará!

 _-_ _ **¡Canaliza la ira en tus ataques, no deje que te controle, contrólala y úsala contra tus enemigos chico!-**_ la voz de Skeith se oyó en el fondo de su mente. Sintió como esa parte de él sacaba ese trozo del poder de su alma y aumentaba su velocidad. La fuerza de los propulsores aumentó hasta tal punto que creó un Boom por la fuerza de impulso.

Fenrir ya tenía a ambas cerca, ninguna supo como reaccionar ante el ataque de la bestia… justo cuando vieron que abrió la boca…

 _ **-¡Aléjate de ellas!**_ \- la voz de Ise y Ddraig se oyó y el Sekiryuutei apareció con la forma Beta listo para dar un golpe…

El lobo lo notó tarde, el gran puño, el fuego, la energía, la silueta del Dragón Celestial ir hacia él. Alzó la garra para dar un ataque que detenga al Sekiryuutei pero no espero lo que siguió… nadie lo hizo…

 **[Ryūsei Rasen-Ken]**

El Sekiryuutei canalizó energía en su puño derecho y la hizo girar a tal velocidad que esta creaba una gran fricción. El puño del Sekiryuutei dio de lleno en la cara de Fenrir al mismo tiempo que este le daba en el abdomen con una de sus garras y perforaba la armadura en la zona abdominal, a pesar del dolor Ise siguió con su ataque y logró mandar lejos al lobo quien impacto contra unas de las edificaciones abandonadas. El Sekiryuutei piso tierra y a pesar de la herida en su abdomen y el terrible dolor en su hombro, logró quitarse su casco y mirar a las dos chicas que hace unos segundos estuvieron a punto de morir.

-¡Rias, Twily! ¿¡Están bien!?

-S-Si… Lo estamos Ise….

-G-Gracias…

Ambas chicas no sabían que decir, en verdad el gesto les había encantado, ver como las protege con tal fuerza les hizo acelerar el corazón pero ahora que lo veían, confirmaron que en efecto los ojos de Ise tenían una destello rojo que rodeaba la pupila… ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso tiene que ver con Skeith?

[¡Loki, tus oponentes somos nosotros Dios de mierda! ¡A ellos no los metas!]- Ddraig grito a pesar del dolor que sentía con su poseedor. Nadie se metía con sus amigos y se salía con la suya.

Todos se quedaron quietos y sin habla al ver la hazaña que el Sekiryuutei acababa de hacer. No solo lastimo a un Top 10, lo mando al suelo sin reparos… a pesar de que tomo todo su poder para hacerlo, eso no era lo que llamaba la atención sino lo que hizo ya era la hazaña de la noche.

-Es como Lord Loki dijo, ese chico es de cuidado.- Haggen miraba al Sekiryuutei quien se tomaba la zona herida.

{Quien lo diría… el chico logró por un segundo romper sus límites con tal de salvar a esas dos}- Albión pudo jurar que por un instante, logró sentir una pizca del poder real de Ddraig.- {Me atrevo a decir que están un paso más adelante que nosotros en lograr una forma nueva}

-No por mucho tiempo…- Vali no pudo evitar sentir envidia al ver como su rival se hacia más fuerte, él también era más fuerte pero aún así… los celos están.

De pronto, el rugido de una bestia furiosa hizo que todos pasen a ver el lugar donde Fenrir había caído… el lobo se levantó y no se le veía nada feliz por decirlo así. El lado de su cara donde impacto el puño del Sekiryuutei estaba lleno de sangre y algo de esta salía de ese lado de su hocico. Gruñía con furia, ese maldito Dragón se atrevió a herirlo… nadie había logrado tal hazaña y este mocoso viene a hacerlo… lo matará por tal burla.

-Ahm… Lindo perrito…- Ise sabía que Fenrir venía por sangre, su sangre.- Rayos, ahora debo…- La forma Beta se fue volviendo la armadura a su modo normal.- Diablos…

[Lo mejor es… UGH]- Ddraig sintió el dolor que Ise tenía, eso le decía que no iba a ir a ningún lado mierda…- [Oh no…]

Fenrir miraba a Ise para darle el golpe de gracia. Rias y Twilight se pararon en frente de él para hacer frente a ese lobo que planeaba tener a su novio como cena. Los que estaban luchando con Fenrir se pusieron en frente de Ise para protegerlo.

Los que peleaban con los seguidores de Loki le impidieron el paso a esos 2, de ninguna manera les iban a dar una chance de lastimar a su amigo. Incluso Vali se puso en frente de Loki quien analizaba todo lo visto… Si el rojo lograba sacar de la desesperación del momento tal fuerza, el blanco de seguro también… Ambos eran una amenaza, lo mejor será matarlos ahora antes que ambos logren lo que ninguno pudo antes… Tocar el poder sellado de los Dragones Celestiales que yacen en los Sacred Gears, ambos se están acercando paso a paso.

-Muy bien… ¿Cómo se detiene a un lobo furioso de más de 10 metros?- Saji hizo la pregunta sarcástica.

-¿Una gran galleta?- Kiba respondió con el mismo tono…

-¡No es hora para idioteces!- Sona regaño a ambos mientras Tsubaki suspiraba al ver que a Kiba se le pegó algo de lo bromista que es Ise.

-Resiste Ise-san, estarás bien.- Asia trataba de curar rápidamente al Sekiryuutei quien sudaba mucho por el dolor que sentía, esa bestia endemoniada como lastima.

Fenrir miró a todos, primero va a acabar con esas pestes para luego ir por el dragón… pero lo que no esperó fue recibir justo en la zona herida un ataque de un arma de fuego. Si bien no le dolió demasiado, si le dejó un fastidio… No sólo eso, unas cuchillas de luz salidas de la nada lo obligaron a retroceder.

-Eso fue…- Rean reconoció ambos ataques. Miró a un lado y se sorprendió al ver a dos personas que no había visto casi 15 años.

-Buen tiro Machias, veo que el retiro no te quita la habilidad.

-Bueno, uno nunca sabe lo que puede pasar a futuro.

Un hombre con una especie de escopeta y una mujer con un gran bastón se veían a un lado del lugar.

-¿¡Machias, Emma!?- Rean gritó el nombre de los dos sin ocultar su sorpresa.

-Y no son los únicos.- Desde arriba, una especia de lanza impacto el suelo obligando a los dos guerreros seguidores de Loki a retroceder ya que el viento que desprendió el arma era fuerte.

Al mismo tiempo, ambos escucharon disparos que iban hacia ellos. Alberich creó una un muro para defenderse del ataque, las balas impactaron el muro a penas ya que por poco lo rompen.

-Llegamos a tiempo.- Fie apareció parada sobre uno de los edificios abandonados, todos la reconocían pero no al hombre que estaba a su lado.

-¡Gaius!- Rean reconoció a su viejo amigo, no había duda de que eran ellos.

Gaius sonrió al ver que en efecto Rean estaba ahí presente. Luego vienen los saludos. Él y Fie cayeron cerca a los dos guerreros que ahora sí veían un problema…

Machias y Emma se pararon en frente de Fenrir para hacerle frente. El lobo dio un gruñido, malditos humanos. Loki luchaba contra el Hakuryuukou quién poco a poco lograba una eficiencia mayor en el Trans-Arm… todo se complicó más y Odín seguía estando resguardado por esos mocosos y los caídos… No hay otra, mejor se retiran ya que ya cumplieron lo que vinieron a hacer.

Dándole una patada en el estómago a Vali, Loki le dio un silbido a Fenrir quien captó que era la orden de la retirada. Haggen y Alberich también hicieron lo mismo, tomar distancia y retroceder. De ningún modo iban a seguir peleando debido a la situación. Loki se alejó y miró a todos los presentes con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, fue una reunión interesante pero lo mejor ahora será retirarme.

-¡Ni creas que eso será tan sencillo!- Azazel y unos cuántos más iban a atacar pero…

-Oh yo no haría eso, deberían preocuparse por el Sekiryuutei ahí presente.- Loki señaló a Ise quien no se veía bien.- Además, no será la última vez que nos veamos…

-¿De qué hablas?- Vali hizo la pregunta mientras el Dios sonreía.

-Estoy más que seguro que ya saben algunos aquí de que hablo… por ello, nos vemos.- Dicho eso, el Dios, Fenrir y los otros dos desaparecieron en un círculo de transporte ante la mirada incrédula de todos.

-Bueno, al ver que ya se fue… al fin me puedo desmayar…- Ise cayó al suelo tras decir eso.

-¡Ise!- muchos se prepararon al ver como el Sekiryuutei caía mientras Asia trataba de curarlo pero la herida tardaba en cerrar.

-¡Fluttershy, ayúdalo!- Twilight llamó a su amiga quien fue de inmediato a ayudar con su poder.

-¿Estará bien?- Rossweise miró como la armadura desaparecía, señal de que el poder de Ddraig no siguió activo.- Las garras de Fenrir son mortales así que...

-Tal vez yo pueda ayudar.- Emma se acercó junto a Fie y el resto.- Puedo ver si hay algo más a parte de la herida.- Algunos la vieron algo desconfiados, ella sonrió ya que era una reacción natural dada la situación y que aún no se habían presentado.

-Dejen que lo haga, Emma es una especialista en este campo.- Fie miró a todos, en especial a Rias y Twilight quienes asintieron.

-Ya era hora, me estaba preguntando si íbamos a tardar.- Celine saltó del hombro de Emma al suelo.- Vamos Emma.

-¡El gato habla!- Teepo habló sorprendido sólo para recibir la mirada extraña de todos.- ¿Qué?

-Lo dice el extraño muñeco parlante… cielos.- Teepo se mostró dolido al ser llamado extraño hasta el punto que sus ojos parecieron humedecerse, oh bueno… Celine se puso sobre Ise para luego canalizar su poder.- Hm, hombro derecho con fisuras, el abdomen dañado pero de algún modo los órganos están bien, veo que es más resistente de lo que parece o su cuerpo ya está acostumbrado a estar cerca a la muerte… ok, veo que ese lobo le dejó algo de su aura para dañar el interior y evitar la cicatrización… nada difícil Emma.

La mujer asintió y se puso al lado de Ise luego de decirle a ambas chicas que ella se encargaba. De inmediato, la mujer empezó a decir algo en un idioma raro, idioma que Fay y Merlina reconocieron… Magia de Runas antiguas.

Mientras esto pasaba, Azazel y Baraquiel miraban a Odín quien se mostraba más que afectado.

-Denoto que esta no era la manera en que deseabas iniciar tu visita a Japón.- Azazel habló con el Dios quien suspiró a esas palabras.

-Tenía planeado venir aquí de todos modos, hablar con los Dioses Shinto. Intercambiar culturas, expandir nuestros horizontes pero ver que Loki hace esto es…

-¿Por el Ragnarok?

-Dudo que sea por la misma razón.- Baraquiel no entendió a lo que se refería.- Si bien antes lo hacía con la intención de ver el mundo en caos, ahora siento que hay algo más en todo esto… que sus razones para traer el Ragnarok han cambiado y… en verdad no sé que pensar.

-Podemos hacer eso en otro lugar, lo importante es llevar a Ise a su casa.- Rean habló para que lo oigan y paso a ver al resto de sus ex compañeros de clase.- Y de paso saber que hacen aquí.

Ellos asintieron y con un círculo de Transporte, todos en el lugar se fueron… había mucho que saber y poco tiempo para prepararse.

* * *

-¿Cómo le fue mi Lord?- Un hombre con venda que le cubre los ojos de cabello rubio intenso miraba a Loki quien había vuelto a su escondite por así decirlo.- Veo por su mirada que le fue muy bien.

-Más de lo que crees…- Loki miraba que sus otros dos guerreros caminaban algo cansados.- Ustedes dos vayan a descansar y tomar fuerzas. Las necesitaran para lo que viene.

-Sí, mi lord.- Ambos desaparecieron de inmediato mientras el guerrero "ciego" se quedaba al lado de Loki.

-Tú igual hijo mío, ve a descansar un poco… pronto tendrás tu revancha.- Fenrir dio un gruñido en señal de que aceptaba la idea de su padre pero en el fondo le hubiera gustado seguir peleando. El gran lobo se fue a descansar mientras Loki caminaba por los pasillos de su "palacio".

-Supongo que pronto es la hora de iniciar el plan ¿verdad?

-Así es Mine, muy pronto tendremos visitas que ninguno dudará en ver… provechosas.- Loki siguió su camino mientras Mine aún lo seguía.- ¿Y el resto?

-Syd volvió hace poco, Polifemo cumplió con su misión, no dudo que los enanos están muy furiosos.- Loki sonrió al oír eso.- Sigmund ya sabe que le gusta practicar con su espada, aunque esta sea una mera replica de aquella arma legendaria… no deja que eso lo afecte, desea pronto salir y recuperar las armas que son "suyas" por derecho…. Isangrim, ya lo conoce… le gusta interactuar con Skoll y Hati, ambos han estado muy inquietos.

-Pronto saldrán, deben ser muy pacientes… aunque no los culpo.- Loki llegó a su cámara central y se sentó en su "trono".- ¿Cómo van los preparativos del sello?

-Los 7 pilares están en su lugar mi Lord pero no hemos sido capaces de deshacernos de la única debilidad del sello que existe… Los Elementos de la Armonía.

-Esas joyas tan molestas. Y pensar de que nacieron de nuestro propio reino… maldita Frigg.- Loki sabía que esas joyas eran un problema y más ahora que había 6 chicas que podían usar sus poderes pero no importa, ya tiene sus medidas.- ¿Aseguraste todo de una vez?

-Si mi Lord, la isla está protegida y dudo que sea fácil para ellos lograr entrar pero conociéndolos, tal vez hallen un modo. El caído Azazel es muy listo y de seguro lograra algo para romper la barrera…

-Para eso tenemos a nuestros guardianes ¿No? Mi meta es que ninguno de los líderes entre aquí… los demás si, en especial esos 2.- Mine no supo que decir ante esas palabras.- Los 2 Dragones Celestiales de esta era son distintos a todos los anteriores.

-No lo entiendo mi Lord ¿Qué tienen estos dos de especial a parte de la descendencia de uno y el alma del otro?

-Mine, lo que los diferencia es el contexto de ambos… no lo has visto pero han sido guiados de tal manera que ninguno ha caído presa del poder, si bien son orgullosos en lo que son y su poder no se ahogan en este… no como los otros… Cada Dragón Celestial cayó presa de su propio poder y unos murieron por confiados… estos dos son distintos y los que los rodean también han cambiado… esos 2 son muestra de que mi idea es la correcta… el caos y la destrucción hace a uno crecer, evolucionar… ahí esta el camino que el mundo debe de recorrer.

-Lo sé mi lord… yo creo en lo que dice, además que así es como he vivido toda mi vida.- Loki pudo captar el odio en las palabras de Mine… se nota que ese odio sigue ahí pero le sirve, es lo que lo hace fuerte.- Una última pregunta mi Lord…

-¿Qué es…?

-¿Hace esto por algo más allá de su meta que es el Ragnarok… no sé, una venganza?- Loki sonrió al oír esa pregunta.

-Para nada… si bien hay cierto sujeto que… impidió que los nórdicos nos hagamos del poder mucho antes… El Sekiryuutei no es él pero… será un buen modo de sacarme el clavo de haber sido relegados tantos años.

A las afueras del templo donde estaban, el mismo orbe azul de la última vez vio lo que el Dios planeaba…

 _ **-Hm, veo que en verdad cree en lo que dice pero veo también que sus métodos son extremistas.**_ \- El orbe se retiró de nuevo al lugar donde yacía durmiendo desde hace unos días.- _**Pero no importa, mi meta es otra… si lo que dice es cierto, entonces debo esperar la oportunidad perfecta… pronto será hora de que las ilusiones del engaño aparezcan.**_

* * *

-Shemhazai-sama, ya tenemos casi listos los dos equipos de asalto que Azazel-sama pidió.- Uno de los caídos líderes del área de maquinaria se reportaba al líder.

-Perfecto, veo que se han esmerado mucho en ambas.- el caído veía ambas obras de arte que tenía en frente.- ¿Pusieron todo en ellos? ¿No falta nada?

-Nada… Si bien Azazel-sama pidió que tengan conexión directa con la espalda para una maniobrabilidad, no entiendo porque no quiere una fuente de poder externa.

-Porque los que usaran estos 2 no la necesitan.- Shemhazai miró ambos equipos de combate, vio que en efecto el rompe barreras está instalado, que bueno que tomaron algo de la tecnología de Mu que cayó al mar para construir estas cosas, habían logrado su cometido.- Llévenlos al lugar indicado… Vayan preparando todo.

-Como ordene.- el caído asintió y se retito del lugar…

-Espero que todo este trabajo haya valido la pena para que mi esposa no me mate… y que mi hijo tenga un futuro que vivir…- El caído esperaba que con esto logren tornar las cosas a su favor o al menos… lograr que tengan una pequeña oportunidad.

* * *

Omake

 **Las Crónicas de Kurama: Reuniones**

-¿¡Rean, todos!? – Venelana vio como del círculo de transporte, todos salían algo cansados y algo heridos pero su sorpresa mayor fue ver a Ise en los brazos de su novio.- ¿¡Que le pasó!?

-Fenrir… Luego hablamos, debo llevar a Ise a que duerman un poco en su habitación. – La mujer asintió a esas palabras mientras Kurama miraba a todos con tristeza, se veían muy cansados y eso no le gustaba.

-Vamos Kurama, estamos bien. – Rias acarició la cabeza del animal al verlo tan triste.

Kurama sólo aceptó la caricia de la chica para luego ver a los recién llegados o mejor dicho, las presencias que no conocía de ningún lado. Se acercó a ellos y los olfateó sin miedo, reconocía a Fie pero no a los otros 3…

-Hola Kurama, mira como has crecido. – Fie acarició al perro quien movió la cola en señal de alegría. – Te presento a mis compañeros de clase.

-Vaya vaya, que perro tan curioso. – Celine miró a Kurama con duda. – ¿Seguros de que es un perro?

-Celine no digas cosas sin ninguna base, lo vea por donde lo vea es un perro. – Emma alejó a su amiga del animal para luego acariciar la cabeza de este. – Que lindo.

 _-Tiene los pechos grandes. –_ Kurama miró el pecho de Emma, luego el de Fie y la demonio pareció notar eso ya que miró al animal con molestia. - _¿Por qué siento que ese es un tema sensible?_

 _-_ Veo que ustedes son conocidos de Rean. – Sirzches se acercó a los 3 humanos con una sonrisa. – Agradezco que hayan venido a ayudar. – El Maou había saludado de manera rápida a Vali y su grupo quienes optaron por estar alejados del resto mientras atendían sus propias ideas, idea de Vali para que esa loca rosada no lo moleste. – Ustedes…

-Somo estudiantes de la escuela Thors, la Clase VII. – Machias respondó con respeto al Maou, sabía que era una figura importante en el Inframundo.

Luego de que todos se presentaron, oyeron de manera calmada lo que ellos hacían en sus días de estudiantes. Oír que eran una fuerza especial de misiones secretas que el Vaticano mandaba fue una sorpresa. Kurama pareció captar lo que cada uno hacia… Ese hombre Machias era el estratega del grupo y un hábil usuario de rifles y escopetas… ¿Qué serán esas cosas? La mujer Emma una maga que usa su magia con apoyo de su familiar esa gata llamada Celine, cuando Twilight y Fay oyeron que usaba Runas Antiguas, se sorprendieron que haya gente que sepa leer y hablar ese idioma que ya en la magia se considera obsoleto debido a la dificultad de los hechizos. Kurama sólo pudo escuchar que Celine se dijo para si misma que Emma entrenó toda su vida para usar esa magia y que recién hace unos años es que la perfeccionó. Gaius un descendiente de una tribu nómada era como el atacante de balance del grupo debido al uso de su lanza y las técnicas de viento que tiene. En palabras de Fie, con ella, Rean y Gaius eran los atacantes veloces de la clase. Kurama podía ver que el tipo era muy calmado y era muy sereno… Y bueno con los animales, esa caricia atrás de la oreja se siente muy bien…

-Pero… no entiendo… ¿Por qué antes nunca se comunicaron con Rean-san?

-Verá señorita… - Gaius decidió responder a la pregunta de Twilight. – Rean al desaparecer cortó todo tipo de contacto con nosotros, nunca logramos saber de él por más que tratábamos de ubicarlo, tras 5 años de no saber nada de él supusimos que había fallecido.

-Además que teníamos problemas en relación con los líderes del Vaticano, nos empezaron a vigilar día y noche en caso tuviéramos contacto con Rean. – Machias se acomodó los lentes. – Decir que también la relación entre nosotros mismos se empezó a deteriorar.

-Oh, escuché algo así. – Irina intervino al recordar un detalle. – Según oí de uno de los exorcistas, existió un grupo que algunos de los líderes trataban de tener bajo su control… al final sólo 4 del dicho grupo se quedaron aliados al Vaticano y el resto se fue o huyó.

-Yo huí, tras esa huida es que me volví demonio. – Fie se encogió de hombros al decir eso.

-Nosotros 3 nos fuimos, no soportábamos estar ahí un día más. 4 se quedaron aunque uno esta ahí en calidad de informante, aún dentro del Vaticano hay gente indeseable.

-Como en todo lugar. – Azazel agregó eso a las palabras de Gaius mientras todo el resto los veía. – Rean no contó mucho de lo que pasó, sólo que una mujer de la familia Abaddon era objetivo del Vaticano pero que él y su amigo se rehusaron a matarla al ver que era inocente.

-Sí… Fie nos lo comentó… Fuimos unos tontos por un instante haber creído en verdad las mentiras que nos dijeron… Ojalá nos hubiéramos dado cuenta antes.

Kurama miró a la mujer llamada Emma para luego ver al resto de los amigos de Rean, pudo ver en verdad que ellos estaban muy arrepentidos por lo que pasó y que en verdad estimaban a Rean. El perro se acercó a la entrada de la sala al sentir al mencionado acercarse, este sólo acarició la cabeza del cachorro y simplemente miró a todos los presentes.

-Lamento la tardanza, llamé a Celestia y Luna… Ellas me pidieron que si algo pasaba que las llame de inmediato. Ya vienen para acá… Veo que te comunicas con ellas Sirzches.

-Uno nunca debe no ser precavido Rean. – El humano sonrió a esas palabras para luego ver a sus amigos de escuela.

-Pensar que nos veríamos de nuevo… Esperaba que fuera en otras circunstancias. – Machias se acercó a Rean con mucha seriedad. – Machias…

-Rean… el cabello de color cenizas te da un toque raro.

-Y tú estás viejo. – Rean no dudo en abrazar a su amigo y este hizo lo mismo, esos dos siempre fueron muy cercanos y grandes amigos. – Me alegro verte.

-Igualmente Rean, igualmente.

Machias se alejó de Rean para darle paso a Gaius quien sólo puso su mano en el hombro de este, Rean entendió el gesto sin tener que intercambiar palabras con él.

-¡Hey, yo también estoy aquí! – Celine se subió al hombro de Rean ante la risa de este. – Te ves bien idiota, se nota que nunca la cara de tarado se te quitara.

-Siempre tan amable Celine… Yo también te extrañe. – la gata aceptó la caricia de su amigo quien vio a Emma acercarse a él. – Emma… Te ves bien.

-Tú igual Rean… - La mujer abrazó al adulto ante la sorpresa de todos. – Tú igual…

Todos se sorprendieron por la repentina muestra de cariño de esa mujer con Rean, Fie notó que Venelana estaba más que furiosa pero optó por hablar con ella en privado mientras esperaban a las otras 2… Ojalá la sangre no corra.

Kurama quien veía todo lo que pasaba sólo captaba una cosa, los lazos reales no se rompen tan fácilmente… ¿Será así él con los miembros de esta casa? Sólo puede entender una cosa, odia pensar que no puede ayudar a los que son su familia.

* * *

Insertar canción: Haruka [Tv Edit.] – LACCO TOWER

Sayonara no aizu ga yozora ni hibikeba

(Sí la señal del adiós pudiera resonar en el cielo nocturno)

Al iniciar la canción, vemos a Issei que se encuentran un tanto herido con parte de su vestimenta rota por las rodillas de su pantalón mediante que nota que los diversos enemigos del pasado.

Yagate haruka kanata tooku hanareteku kimi wo omou yo  
mata aou to

(Pensaré en ti, de manera distante y remota para de alguna manera podamos volvernos a ver)

Y entre todos ellos, vemos en un fuego azulado a su espalda sin hacerle daño, vemos a Loki que veía como no le quedaban muchas fuerzas a Issei y preparaba su ataque para acabarlo.

Kimi no hidari kara miteta yokogao wo miteita

(Vi desde tu perfil izquierdo, y pude ver tu rosto)

En ese instante, Issei recordaba un tanto a sus padres todo lo que ha vivido con ellos hasta el momento de su muerte mediante que aun trataba de soportar el dolor ya estando de pie para poder encarar a sus enemigos mientras que en su mente recordaba a sus amigos que se preocupan por él y sus rostros estaban en uno de sus ojos.

Waratteru ka naiteiru no ka

(¿Estabas riendo o estabas llorando?)

Y con esa imagen todavía en sus ojos, la cámara se aleja hasta mostrar a Issei que se encontraba preparado para luchar, pero siente una mano en su hombro previo a la batalla.

Nagai kami ga jama wo shiteru

(Tu largo cabello obstruía el camino.)

Y al sentir esa mano en su hombro, Issei se volta a ver que apareció Yuuto, pero no vino solo, ya que cerca se notan a tres personas más.

Sayonara no aizu ga yozora ni hibikeba

(Sí la señal del adiós pudiera resonar en el cielo nocturno)

Sairaorg Bael, Saji Genshiro y Vali Lucifer se aparecen en la escena mediante que diversas personas conocidas del grupo los observan a la distancia mediante que se preparan para la batalla viendo el amanecer entre sonrisas y rostros de preocupación en que ellos pudieran perder esa batalla.

Haruka kanata yowayowashii bokutachi no michi wo terasu yo

(Este brillará como una luz que iluminará nuestros débiles caminos para algún día)

Mediante que la cámara toma un perfil izquierdo mediante que el grupo se prepara para luchar ante esos enemigos y que sus cuerpos reciban la luz del sol e Issei dice que se preparen.

Mata aeru to

(Podamos volver a vernos)

Y tomando un paso hacia atrás, la cámara ve de frente a los cinco chicos dan un salto para irse a la batalla congelando justo en el momento que Issei, Vali, Genshiro y Yuuto muestren su Sacred Gear y Sairaorg comienza a mostrar un aura dorada y sueltan un rugido de batalla al mismo tiempo que se acaba la canción de fondo.

* * *

 **Creo que estamos con una gran cantidad de personajes en este arco ¿No?**

 **Twilight: Pues tú mismo has dicho que los amigos de Rean son personajes de apoyo en este arco, no más... ¿Acaso planeas algo a futuro?**

 **Muuuuuy a futuro pero veamos si llego hasta ahí, esperemos que sí. Muy bien amigos, nos vemos en otro cap. Hasta otra.**


	86. Dragón Durmiente y Creadora de Armonia

**Nuevamente... publicando desde mi lugar de trabajo... lo que hago para tener a mis lectores felices. [Firma un documento] Que bueno que no hay tanto trabajo hoy... lamentablemente me encuentro sólo, no chicas... no guru... Por ello, esto será fugaz. Disfruten del cap y nos vemos en otro capítulo... Odio, las horas extras...**

* * *

 **Sekiryuutei Supremo**

 **Arco 7: Deceit of Ragnarok**

 **Capítulo 85: El Dragón Durmiente y la Creadora de la Armonía**

Insertar canción: Realize – Nami Tamaki (Tv edit.)

Tadoritsuku basho sae mo wakaranai

(Sin saber a cuál lugar dónde llegaré)

Al iniciar la canción, vemos dos siluetas de dos chicos que son de Hyoudou Issei y Vali Lucifer y detrás de ellos mientras caminan tomando una mirada fija hacia la cámara, se muestran diversas personas vinculadas a los portadores de los dragones celestiales, con diversos sentimientos, amistad (como los diversos chicos con algunas chicas y Rean) y romance (en especial las chicas que tienen sentimientos por ambos).

Todoku to shinjite ima omoi wo hashira seruyo

(Creyendo que ahí estaré, y ahora mis sentimientos comienzan a acelerar)

Cambiando un plano de un risco que se nota que va amaneciendo, vemos ahora a Issei que se encuentra viendo el horizonte desde donde se encuentra y da un salto caer al vacío mientras que una gran cantidad de aura roja rodea al Sekiryuutei que activa su armadura del Balance Breaker mientras va al cielo y ya habiendo activado ese poder hace una pose heroica a la cámara en el aire detrás del sol mediante que se aparece el título de la historia por unos instantes y que un destello de luz desaparece.

Katachi kaete yuku kokoro mo kono machi mo

(Las formas siempre están cambiando, al igual que este corazón y esta cuidad)

Y en un salón especial que hay una serie de luces que hacen alusión a que es un circulo, vemos a Issei que mantiene una mirada seria mientras que las luces ven como los diversos recuerdos del castaño están rodeándolo, aparece Rean tomando el hombro para prepararlo para su entrenamiento, pero el lugar cambia a un dojo dentro de su casa pero Rias y Twilight aparecen tomando los brazos del castaño mediante que el resto de las chicas tratan de arrebatárselo, pero un tanto lejos se encuentra Akeno con una mirada triste.

Dakedo kienai negai ga aru

(Pero hay un deseo pero nunca desaparecerá)

Y con ella, pone una mano en su rostro como si ocultara su llano mediante que en su espalda salen un par de alas, pero una es de un demonio y delante de esa ala se encuentra un reflejo su fallecida madre, Shuri y una de un ángel caído siendo Baraquiel y ambos padres de esa chica toman sus hombros en señal de aliento, aun con ello tiene una mirada perdida pensando algo si hubiera cambiado ese doloroso momento y la escena cambia mediante diversos destellos de luces.

Chigau yume wo mite onaji sora nagameta

(Viendo un sueño distinto, mirando el mismo cielo)

Y ahora vemos a Vali Lucifer que se encuentra caminando con su grupo pero se detienen momentáneamente para descansar y Teepo comienza a jalar la manga de su camisa para jugar con él mediante que Merlina y Esdeath comienzan a hablar sus cosas, Arthur aprovecha para practicar con su espada y Bikou se distrae viendo el paisaje.

Ano hi chikatta "Makenai koto"

(Ese día que jure que "no perderé")

Mientras sigue mirando el cielo, Vali aprieta su puño al saber que su amigo y rival de alguna manera se ha vuelto más fuerte y que no quería estar detrás de él para tener su lucha de desempate, pero una especie de flamas de aura aparecen para luego ver que dando la espalda a la cámara, él e Issei, quien está al lado izquierdo del peli platino se encuentran juntos encarando a alguien.

Zutto futari kono te tsunagezu ni

(Siempre nuestras manos se han unido)

Ahora vemos a los dos portadores de los dragones celestiales que tienen en una mirada decidida a luchar ante quien se encuentran encarando y detrás de ellos, vemos a Rias, Twilight, Akeno y Asia quienes están más cerca de Issei y a Esdeath y Merlina que están a la par hacia Vali.

Umarete kita imi wo sagashiteta

(Al igual que buscamos la razón sobre que existimos)

Y ven que Loki en un cielo morado en lo alto de un risco preparando el Ragnarok para su idea, pero cambiando de nuevo hacia los dos dragones, Issei le muestra su puño izquierdo hacia Vali que choca con su puño derecho y luego de que choquen sus puños en señal de amistad, ellos van corriendo mediante que les rodean auras de los colores de sus dragones para activar las armaduras de su respectivo Balance Breaker.

Tadoritsuku basho sae mo wakaranai

(Sin saber a cuál lugar dónde llegaré)

Ahora estando en un campo de batalla, vemos a diversos lacayos de Loki que van hacia los dos portadores de los dragones celestiales, pero diversos miembros de los dos grupos de ambos los atacan y un disparo de magia pura van hacia ellos pero es cancelado con un escudo especial por parte de Twilight y sus amigas mediante que los dos guerreros van volando hacia el dios nórdico del engaño.

Todoku to shinjite ima omoi wo hashira seruyo

(Creyendo que ahí estaré, y ahora mis sentimientos comienzan a acelerar)

Y en su vuelo, Vali elimina a diversos enemigos enviados por Loki mediante que Issei va velozmente hacia el enemigo quien desesperado manda otros que estaban a su mando pero de otra dimensión se aparecen para derrotar al Sekiryuutei.

Ayamachi mo setsunasa mo koeru toki

(Cuando llegue el momento de que supere mis errores y mi dolor)

Sin perder un instante al notar eso, Issei elimina a cada enemigo con cada una de las armaduras de los Cosmic Packs y cuando se aparece Vali ya habiendo superado sus adversarios hacen dos disparos de poder hacia Loki que ve que ese ataque aumenta de poder a cada momento mientras hace un orbe mágico que va hacia dicha movida de los portadores de los dragones celestiales.

Negai ga hikari dakishimeru mirai wo yobisamashite

(Los deseos serán abrazados por la luz, y despertarán el futuro)

Cuando esos ataques chocan, un enorme destello de luz seguido por una gran explosión se muestra para que luego se muestren Issei y Vali viendo hacia la cámara que estaba un tanto arriba de ellos para que después cambien sus miradas para que sus grupos se encuentren detrás de ellos esperándolos. Ya con ello, los chicos van hacia sus grupos mediante que dan la espalda a la cámara mediante que los ven y se congela la imagen cuando se acabe la música de fondo.

* * *

-Ugh, mi cabeza…

 _ **-En verdad casi no la cuentas niño.-**_ Skeith estaba en frente de Ise en el salón del corazón.- _ **Agradece que tenías la forma Beta, de lo contrario ese lobo te habría matado.**_

Skeith lucía distinto a la última vez, ahora su apariencia no era tanto como la de un verdugo sino más la de un ser con un toque majestuoso debido al color dorado que había en su cuerpo. Ahora parecía llevar una especie de armadura… Skeith notó como el chico se levantaba con pesar.

 _ **-Aunque lo hiciste bien contra Loki, no fenomenal pero pasable.**_

 **-Hay que contar que había otros factores ahí también.-** Haou apareció al lado de Skeith y miró a Ise quien aún se sobaba la cabeza.

- _ **Olvida los factores, el punto es que el chico aún vive de milagro.**_

-Que apoyo…- Ise miró a su sombra quién no dijo nada.- Podemos no hablar de mi casi muerte, ya es algo común en estos días que este a punto de morir.

 **-Buen punto… Ahora lo importante es que debemos ver que hacer para detener a Loki y a sus seguidores.-** Haou miró a Ise quien no sabía que decir.- **Nunca luche con Loki pero escuché que no le agradaba mucho debido a lo que sucedió en mi conversación con Odín. Tal vez algo de rencor impulse sus acciones.**

 _ **-Dudo que sólo sea eso, Loki puede ser muchas cosas pero por lo poco que vi, tiene un motivo mayor y creo que eso es algo que deberás descubrir chico…**_ \- Ise asintió a esas palabras.

-Aún quedan Fenrir y esos guerreros que siguen a Loki, cada uno de seguro es tan fuerte como un demonio de clase suprema como mínimo y Fenrir ni que hablar, es un Top 10.- Ise aún recuerda el golpe en su hombro… y la garra en su estómago.- Tal vez entre los de mi edad, sólo Vali y yo podamos hacer frente a esos tipos pero Fenrir…

 **-No subestimes la voluntad de tus amigos Ise, ellos han pasado mucho contigo y si en efecto tú y el blanco son los más fuertes… ellos superan por mucho los estándares que hay para gente de su edad.-** Haou puso su mano en el hombro del joven.- **Recuerda Ise, la fe y la voluntad puede mover montañas… ellos crean milagros.**

 _ **-Sonaste mucho a ese Elohim.**_ \- Skeith intervino.- _**Ese ser, si bien su poder era fuera de serie, era alguien que sabía dar consejos.**_

 **-Aunque siempre tenía unos planes… Rayos, era como Lavenza en ese rubro, ambos siempre prediciendo cosas futuras.-** Haou bajó la cabeza al decir eso.

-¿De qué hablan?- Ise miró confuso a ambos.

 _ **-Oh de nada importante… por ahora. De seguro de Fenrir a alguien se le ocurrirá algo, céntrate en los que puedes vencer.**_ \- Skeith miró a Ise con seriedad a pesar de su carencia de rostro.- _**Escucha chico, no dudes en usar tu ira en batalla, debido a que estoy contigo ahora serás capaz de canalizarla mejor pero no exageres… el riegos del Modo Ruina sigue presente.**_

 **-Y también recuerda que a pesar de una difícil situación, una buena pelea es digna de disfrutar.-** el joven no entendió eso último.- **Oh, además que si los Elementos brillan de forma multicolor… júntalos en un lugar, puede que pase algo interesante...**

Ise iba a hablar pero sintió como despertaba, esos dos desaparecieron de su vista… ¡Malditos sean los seres ancestrales y sus acertijos!

* * *

-Par de imbéciles…- Ise se levantó con pesar, el hombro aún le dolía pero el dolor en el abdomen estaba mejor y…

-¿¡QUÉ TÚ Y REAN QUÉ!?- el grito de tres mujeres hizo que el castaño salte de su cama… Eso no suena a que todo saldrá bien…

Se levantó para ponerse su polo… al menos uno que no tenga un agujero en el estómago. Salió de su cuarto y empezó a bajar las escaleras…

[Parece que algo grande va a pasar… Que emoción]

 _ **[No entiendo esto ¿Qué tiene de malo que esa mujer haya hecho eso primero? Los humanos son tan raros…]**_

[Hay cosas que uno desea guardarse Alfa… Rean se lo tenía bien guardado…]- Alfa siguió sin entender las palabras de Ddraig.

 _-¿De qué hablan ustedes dos?_

Cuando Ise estuvo a pasos de llegar al primer piso…

-¡Tú, no me vengas a decir porque fuiste la primera de Rean te da paso a privilegios!- la voz de Venelana no sonaba nada amable.

-Oh para nada, sólo tenía que aclarar esa parte para evitar confusiones.- La nueva voz sonaba calmada aunque Ise sintió que se estaba divirtiendo.

-Y tú… Lo tenías bien escondido.- Esa era Celestia, no había duda.

-Fue hace 15 años y ambos juramos no volver a hablar de ese tema. En serio Emma, eso no era necesario.- Su maestro parece querer lograr que haya calma, parece que lo está logrando.

-Y tú enana, lo sabías todo… Esperabas esta reacción ¿No?- Luna… sin duda era Luna y estaba furiosa a pesar de la calma en su voz.

-Sabía lo que pasó… y sí, es tan divertido.- ¿Fie? Es verdad, recuerda que llegó a ayudarlos con unos tres tipos más y…- Por cierto, ya despertó.

-Agh, descubierto…- Ise maldijo que su habilidad en sigilo no sea la mejor. Decidió salir del incógnito y se mostró ante todos en la sala… cuanta gente…

-¡Ise!- Rias y Twilight fueron las primeras en llegar a él, el abrazo era agradable pero duele como mierda…

[Oh la agonía… Aire…]- la voz de Ddraig hizo que ambas lo suelten un poco.- [Gracias…]

-Diablos vaquero ¿Acaso darnos un susto de muerte es cosa de rutina?- Aj lela dio una palmada al joven en la espalda.

-Concuerdo con ella senpai… te gusta vernos sufrir.- Koneko sonrió al verlo al igual que muchas pero a lo importante.

-Es cierto, este arco es de acción y no de drama.- Pinkie hizo la aclaración mientras todos la veían confusos.- ¿Qué?

-Nada…- Ise decidió dejar a un lado esa exclamación.- ¿Me pueden decir que pasa?

-Oh bueno, esa mujer Emma dice que…

-No se refiere a eso Rainbow…- Ray le dio un cocacho.- Se refiere a lo de Loki y su plan.

-Pues… dejemos el problema de Rean a un lado por ahora, por más divertido que sea.- El mencionado miró feo al caído quien sonrió.- Como ya vieron, Loki tiene algo entre manos… y gracias a Fie sabemos que es.

-¿Qué es…?- Vali estaba a un lado de la sala con su grupo.- Dudo que sea matar a Odín, si lo hubiera querido, lo hubiera hecho con ese lobo endemoniado.

-Así es… El plan de Loki es crear el Ragnarok usando el caos del mundo humano como medio.- Fie mostró un aparato que de inmediato mostró una proyección.- Este es su plan…

-¡Ese círculo…!- Suzaku quien miraba todo al lado de su prima se mostró horrorizada.- ¡Está loco, la atmósfera del planeta se verá destruida si…!

-¿De qué hablas?- Irina miró a la mujer quien no supo como responder.

-Supuse que una miembro del clan Himejima sabría de este ya que hay elementos del folklore japonés aquí.- Celine se paró al lado del aparato.- ¿Qué me ven?

-Oh nada… es sólo que no todos los días vemos un gato que habla.- Asia miraba sorprendida al animal.

-A excepción de Kuroka-san y Koneko.- La burla de Ravel no le vino de gracia a ninguna.

-Tch… mi punto es… ¡Nyyyaaaaaa!- Celine en ese momento fue "secuestrada".- ¿¡Qué rayos!?

-¡Oh que gatita más linda y encantadora! ¡Ese peinado en su pelaje, el color y suavidad de este! ¡Y ese moñito!- Fluttershy abrazaba a la pobre gata quien era estrujada hasta morir… la chica sacó su lado afectivo por los animales.

Todos los que sabían del lado de la chica, aún recuerdan cuando vio a Rasei y el resto de familiares por primera vez… alejarla de ellos fue una dura pelea, una que no van a pelear ahora.

-Siguiendo con lo dicho…- Emma decidió dejar a Celine en brazos de Fluttershy ante la mirada de horror de esta, traición…- Loki ha hecho este trabajo años y ha reunido elementos de distintas escuelas y facciones para crear este gran círculo.

-¿Cómo es eso posible…? Es decir… ¿Cada magia o elemento mágico no varía de acuerdo a su facción?- la pregunta de Aki hizo que Rossweise tome la palabra.

-En verdad no… toda la magia, sea demoníaca, nórdica… todas tiene una base… una base tan minúscula que nadie lo nota.- Rossweise señaló el centro del círculo.- La marca… Cada ataque mágico creado por un círculo tiene en el medio de este una imagen, puede ser de un estilo, de una afiliación, una casa de nombre pero todo elemento mágico tiene esa característica y nadie se ha deshecho de ella… no es que no se pueda, es que no es recomendable.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Porque, Kaori-san, la marca en medio del círculo es lo que da poder al hechizo. Por ejemplo yo, mi familia desciende de una poderosa maga, es gracias a su linaje y demás que soy más poderosa en ese rubro y por ello, necesito de un círculo mágico que soporte mi poder.

-Además que…- Merlina completó lo que Fay decía.- Estos pueden ser pasados a distintas personas pero que tengan relación entre ellos en cierto tipo. Tomen de ejemplo las casas demoníacas y sus siervos, estos tal vez no den una copia exacta pero la base está ahí.

-Hm, eso explica porque mi círculo de magia tiene un estrella de seis puntos en ella.- Twilight captó que era una representación de su elemento de la Armonía.

-Pero volviendo a lo que Emma dijo…- Machias tomó la palabra ya que se iban del tema.- Este círculo fue creado para un propósito… dañar la atmósfera de la tierra de un solo ataque.

-¿La atmósfera…? Eso sería imposible a menos que…- Arthur dijo eso hasta que captó que…- Maldito loco…

-Veo que lo descubriste… Sí, Loki planea crear una explosión nuclear 100 veces mayor que cualquier bomba atómica conocida hasta la fecha.- Muchos palidecieron al oír eso.

-Que locura…- Bikou habló sin mucha expresión mientras Teepo tenía la quijada en el piso.- Cierra la boca.- subió la quijada con una ligera patada.

-¡Ouch, eso no era necesario!- el muñeco miraba al youkai con rabia.

-No es la hora…- Esdeath detuvo a ambos.- ¿Hay un modo de evitar eso? No sé el resto pero no quiero vivir en un ambiente contaminado por energía nuclear.

-La hay… lamentablemente aún no captamos que es… hay un elemento que no logramos descifrar.- Emma señaló siete puntos.- No sé cual es su función pero sé que es importante.

-¿Entonces que hacemos ahora…? Corremos con el tiempo, dijeron que nos quedan menos de 36 horas.- Ise miró a Sona con horror… ¿Tan poco tiempo?

-Sin contar que el lugar de acceso no será fácil…- Azazel tomó la palabra ahora.- Según la información que hemos obtenido… Loki se encuentra resguardado en una isla artificial que él mismo creó del tamaño de Islandia cerca al polo norte… justo encima de la zona en donde America del Norte y Asia casi conectan.

-Sabemos donde ir pero no como detener esa cosa…- Rean tomó la palabra…- ¿Qué dices tú Sirzches?

-Tal vez… si hablando con alguien cercano a Loki podamos descubrir algo.

{Por favor, que no sea ese dormilón}- Albión habló en voz alta, parece que como Ddraig ya no le molesta ser oído.- {Justo el más flojo de entre nosotros es nuestra única esperanza}

 **-Estamos condenados…-** Incluso Vritra salió de la sombra de Saji para hablar ante la sorpresa de todos.- **Mejor dejémosle a Loki el mundo en bandeja.**

-¿Hablas en serio Vritra?- Saji cuestionó a su compañero quien suspiró…- ¿En serio…?

[Vamos, démosle algo de crédito al dormilón… es verdad que sólo le gusta dormir y demás pero sabe de las debilidades de Loki y Fenrir]

{Claro pero la cosa es que esté más de 10 segundos despierto ¡Ese si es un milagro!}- Ddraig no supo que decir… era verdad.

 **-¿Y si llamamos a Tiamat?**

[¡NO! ¿¡Quieren que muera!?]- ambos dragones vieron al rojo…- [Bastardos… Y yo pensando que nos estábamos llevando mejor]

{No te ofendas Ddraig, eres mi rival y nos llevamos mejor pero Tiamat es la única que mantenía las cosas en orden entre los Reyes Dragones}

[Claro… lo dices porque a ti no te desea degollar… lo peor de todo es que no recuerdo porque me odia… Estoy 100% seguro que no es porque no nos llevamos bien… hay algo más pero no llego a recordar…]- Ddraig maldecía su falta de memoria…

 **-Tal vez hiciste algo que ella no vio bien… ¿Fue algo indecente?**

[¡NO! ¿¡Cómo terminamos en esta charla desde la otra!?]- Buen punto…

Todos veían con curiosidad la charla entre los tres dragones, se notaba que de los grandes seres orgullosos sólo había unos rastros… Ahora actuaban con calma y eso era algo que en verdad sorprendía a muchos debido a las historias que se oían de la relación entre el Rojo y el Blanco… pero aquí están, hablando como si fueran viejos amigos.

[¡Tannin, que alguien llame a Tannin de una vez! ¡No quiero oír más de esta charla!]

-No sabía que Ddraig tuviera problemas con las mujeres.- Rarity hizo el comentario que saco una risa a muchos.

- **En serio Ddraig, no debes de gritar, aquí estoy.-** Por instinto unos alzaron la vista sólo para recordar que estaban dentro de casa y que la idea era absurda. En la entrada estaba Grayfia quien tenía a su lado un pequeño dragón púrpura… Un minuto…- **Llegue en el momento preciso, gracias por el aventón Grayfia.**

-No hay de que Tannin-sama.- La mujer miró a todos y cuando su vista se poso en una persona, no pudo evitar sonreír.- Vali…

-Hey… mamá…- Grayfia dejó de lado su actitud de maid y fue con el joven y lo abrazo…- Vamos, no ha pasado mucho tiempo…

-Sólo me alegro de ver que estás bien.- Muchos sonrieron a la escena… aunque la mirada que le dirigió a Esdeath y Merlina helo la sangre de varios.- Ustedes, no crean que no me olvide de ustedes.

-¡No nos mate!- Ambas chicas bajaron la cabeza en petición de piedad… Esa mujer daba miedo.

-¡Vaya, ella es asombrosa… y da miedo!- Teepo estaba en los brazos de Pinkie, que veloz.- Ustedes son unos cobardes.

-Mira quien habla muñeco.- Bikou estaba atrás de Ise mientras Arthur lo estaba de su hermana…- Yo ahí ni me meto.

-Creo que ese sentimiento lo comparten muchos.- Kiba sonrió complicado mientras Gasper trataba de no temblar ante la mirada de Grayfia… si que daba miedo.

 **-¿Podemos ir a lo que vinimos…? ¿¡Desde cuándo esta chica me tiene en sus brazos!?-** Fluttershy ahora tenía al Rey Dragón en sus brazos… ¿Cómo lo hizo? Un misterio.

-¡Qué lindo, no puedo creer que seas ese gran Dragón!

- **¡Claro que lo soy, sólo me escogí para caber en la casa!-** No lo decía pero los brazos de la chica eran cómodos. **\- Rayos, estamos contra el tiempo… vamos al sótano.**

Dicho eso, todos empezaron a ir hacia el sótano pero Ise tenía unas dudas…

-Oigan ¿Qué pasó mientras dormía y cuánto tiempo…?

-Solo dormiste unas horas, nada serio. La magia de esa mujer es buena.- Ayane miró al joven quien asintió, al menos no fue tanto tiempo… Sip, media noche.

-Los que vinieron con Fie-san son compañeros de clase suyos y de Rean-san, vienen ayudar. Suzaku-nee se ha quedado en caso lo que se acuerde afecte a Japón y tomará una decisión para el Clan en base a dicha decisión.

-Con respecto a Odín-sama quién no ha dicho mucho.- Rias miró al Dios que estaba al lado de Baraquiel.- Parece que desea saber todo lo posible para dar su veredicto contra Loki, por más obvia que sea la respuesta.

-Y sin contar esos tipos y a Fenrir… estamos en una encrucijada.- Xenovia sabía que individualmente, sólo Ise, Vali y Kiba, tal vez, en los presentes puedan hacer algo con esos tipos.

-Primero veamos que descubrimos… De ahí se verá todo. Y también ¿Qué hacen Celestia y Luna aquí?

-Pues… Rean-san las llamó, parece que ellas decidieron por cuenta propia venir.- Twilight suspiró al decir eso- Según ellas, desean mostrar que no son solo caras bonitas.

-Aunque hay que admitir que verlas en acción suena emocionante.- Aj hizo la aclaración, mucho se rumorea de la fuerza de ambas mujeres.

-Eso se verá luego…- Rarity notó que llegaron al sótano.- Fluttershy, querida, ya déjalo…

-P-Pero…

-Vamos Fluttershy, ni que no lo fueras a ver de nuevo.- la chica hizo un puchero ante las palabras de Rainbow pero optó por dejar libre al Rey Dragón.

 **-Al fin…-** Este alzó vuelo y con un destello de luz, apareció con su tamaño y apariencia real.- **Detesto esa apariencia chibi.**

-Woah, las apariencias son engañosas.- Celine hizo el comentario al ver el tamaño del Dragón, Fluttershy suspiró al ver que el lindo dragón ahora era un terrorífico dragón.- Bien ¿Quién activará la Dragon Gate?

-Lo haré yo.- Azazel dio un paso al frente.- Ise, Vali, Saji… ustedes también.- Los tres asintieron y luego de que cada uno tomó su lugar indicado por el caído, este empezó a sacar su círculo de magia para luego activar otro.

El Dragon Gate es un medio para invocar a otros dragones o para este caso en específico, hablar con uno a través de una proyección holográfica. Esta es más efectiva si Dragones de gran nivel están presentes ya que las marcas del círculo están basadas en los Dragones Celestiales y los Reyes Dragones. Justo cuando Azazel acabó de dar el toque final, el círculo se activo… donde cada uno estaba parado, se empezó a iluminar de un color distinto. Rojo para Ddraig, Blanco para Albión, Negro para Vritra, Morado para Tannin, Dorado para Fafnir… los demás colores eran verde, azul y gris… siendo Yu-Long y Tiamat para los dos primeros y el tercero era Midgardsormr, el dragón que aparecerá en el Ragnarok… aunque en verdad era alguien que le gusta dormir ya que lleva 700 años así. Sólo emergerá cuando sea el fin del Mundo… Cuando se hacia conexión…

-¿Eh?- Ise notó que el desello rojo crecía y sobre él tomaba la apariencia de Ddraig.- ¿Pero qué…?

-¡Miren!- Gaius señaló a los otros, en cada uno una imagen espectral de sus dragones hacía apariencia.- ¿Eso debía pasar?

-¡Claro que no! ¡Algo cambio!- Machias no entendía que pasaba… Nadie lo hacía.

Odín quien miró todo con ojo analítico noto algo… los Elementos de la Armonía, estos estaban afectando el hechizo… ¿Cómo es posible?

{¿Qué significa esto?}

 **-No lo sé pero veamos el lado positivo, es como vernos de nuevo con cuerpos.**

 **-Lo dice el que es una serpiente gigante.-** Vritra gruño molesto a las palabras de Tannin.- **Tch… ¿Qué paso Azazel?**

-En verdad, no tengo idea.- el caído miró al espectro de Fafnir, este negó con la cabeza indicando que tampoco entendía.

[Es ligero pero reconozco este poder… acaso…]- Ddraig pareció entender lo que pasaba pero en ese momento, se hizo contacto con quien querían hablar.

[ZZZZZZ….]- el sonido del ronquido sacó a muchos de cuadro. En frente de ellos estaba un Dragón enorme, casi de 700 metros de largo y si bien parece una serpiente, su cabeza delata que es un dragón, uno que duerme plácidamente, se nota por la burbuja en su nariz…

-¡Woah, es enorme… es más grande que ese dragón rojo que vimos!- Pinkie señaló al gran dragón.- ¡Le tomaré una foto!

Mientras ella estaba en lo suyo… Sirzches y Grayfia intercambiaron miradas, sabían que aquí se decide que hacer y si…

 **-Como siempre, está dormido.-** Tannin aclaró su garganta.- **Oye, Midgardsormr despierta.-** Al oír su nombre, el dragón abrió sus ojos elementos mientras la burbuja se rompía.

 **-*Yawm* Este pulso… ¿Será…?-** Ver cómo bostezaba hizo que muchos se pongan azules, se podía a comer a todos aquí de un solo bocado.- **Oh, Tannin~ cuanto tiempo.**

-Woah, se nota que tiene modales.- Rainbow hizo la aclaración a Xenovia e Irina.

-Creo que eso demuestra que es mejor de como lo pintan en las leyendas.

-¡Yo lo veo genial, miren esa boca y ese tamaño!- Irina sabía que esto era una oportunidad única.

 **-Hm… Ddraig, Albión, Vritra y Fafnir también… ¿Se acaba el mundo? Que rápido…**

[No es nada de eso viejo amigo]- Ddraih le habló al enorme dragón que lo vio con sorpresa.- [¿Qué pasa?]

 **-Has cambiado Ddraig, se te ve más…. Amigable. Lo mismo veo en Albión y Vritra… Fafnir también se ve cambiado, aunque no puedo ver que es.** \- Midgardsormr pareció sonreír.- **Pero si, ha pasado tiempo… amigo.**

{¿Cómo te ha tratado la vida estos 700 años?}

 **-Oh ya saben, dormir y dormir… En verdad no me quejo.-** el dragón bostezo de nuevo.- **Pero admito que he estado aburrido.**

 **-Entonces te gustará oír esto.** \- Midgardsormr lo miró confuso. **\- Tu padre al fin está actuando.**

 **-¿En serio? Vaya… ya decía cuando ese padre desgraciado actuaría.**

 **-Veo que en verdad lo detestas… a tu padre.**

 **-Él y mi hermano mayor me importan poco Tannin pero lo que Loki le hizo a nuestro hermano mayor es imperdonable.** \- Muchos captaron lo que dijeron.

[Hablas de Discord ¿Verdad?]- el dragón se mostró sorprendido a las palabras de Ddraig.- [Verás…]- Ddraig le dio un resumen rápido de lo que paso hace unas semanas, lo que pasó y como terminó todo.

 **-Ya veo… ahora está… Siempre supe que "padre" lo odiaba porque fue un fracaso en lo que él quería intentar, crear hijos poderosos sin la necesidad de aparearse ya que lo veía como algo innecesario. Pero cuando vio que Discord era muy débil, vio con rabia su error… Y Discord pago el precio.-** Midgardsormr parecía melancólico.- **Si bien nunca interactué mucho con él, en un modo admiraba a Discord por su tenacidad de querer mostrar su valía, aunque es verdad… debió velar más por si mismo y ver sus propias metas… Gracias por haber derramado una lagrima por él Sekiryuutei, de seguro eso lo alegro aunque lo negara.**

-Yo…- Ise no supo que decir.

 **-Y a ustedes elementos de la armonía por… Haberle dado una nueva oportunidad, tal vez no sea el mismo que conocí pero es mejor así. Que empiece desde cero.-** el dragón miró a las chicas y las 6 asintieron.- **Ahora, a lo que vinimos… que era… zzzzzzzzzzz.**

 **[{¡NO TE DUERMAS!}]** \- el grito de los dragones presentes hizo que este despierte rápidamente.

 **-¿¡Qué!? ¡Oh sisisisi, perdón!-** Todos vieron con una gota de sudor la actitud del gran dragón ahí presente.- **A ver… "Perrito" es el verdadero problema, una mordida y adiós. Lo puedes limitar con la cadena mágica Gleipnir que tienen los enanos pero… conociendo a "padre" ya debe tener una medida contra eso. Y antes de que digas algo caído, los elfos oscuros tienen una magia que aumenta el poder de los objetos creados por los enanos, tal vez ayude… Les puedo pasar la información.**

[Dásela a Albión, su poseedor es mejor en cosas de usar la cabeza]- Ise rio al escuchar eso, ofensivo pero no menos real.

-Mandaré la localización a Azazel, creó que así será más fácil.- Tras descifrar la información, Vali se la pasó al caído de inmediato.

 **-Sabes mucho de eso.-** Tannin sonrió al ver que Migardsormr tiene información útil.

 **-Es de los días que ellos me cuidaron, fueron muy amables conmigo. Ahora… "Padre" podría ser derrotado por el poder de Mjolnir pero… dudo que Thor les de su amado martillo y que además… la réplica es igual de difícil de usar ya que…**

-Igual esta no servirá…- Azazel habló con algo de rabia…- Noticia de última hora, Loki se adelanto a nosotros y uno de los suyos fue donde los enanos y robaron la dichosa replica.- Todos, incluso Migardsormr, se mostraron sorprendidos.- Al menos parece que fue lo único que se llevaron, para que los enanos hayan venido a pedir ayuda es…

-Eso demuestra que Loki habla muy en serio con su plan.- Odín habló por primera vez.- Jamás pensé que llevaría su plan con tal precisión y… predecir lo que lo puede vencer.- El Dios supo que su hijo tenía una especie de general, alguien listo y… capaz.- Ahora debemos hallar otro modo de vencerlo.

-Odín-sama, es esto una aclaración de que…

-Si Baraquiel, lo es… Loki debe ser detenido a toda costa o el mundo sufrirá de algo terrible, no podemos permitir que algo así pase.- Todos vieron con asombro la seriedad del Dios, si bien tenía fama de pervertido y mañoso, era un Dios líder… uno de los más sabios que hay.

 **-Entonces dejen que los Longinus aquí presentes luchen.-** Todos vieron a Migardsormr con duda.- **Las Longinus son un medio que puede vencer a un Dios… el Dios Bíblico las dejo por una razón.**

-Eso no puede ser… el Balance Breaker y las Longinus son…

-¿Un error?- Celine quien estaba en el hombro de Rean miró a Azazel con una sonrisa.- ¿En verdad crees que el Dios Bíblico, cuya fuerza se dice era tal que sólo el True Dragon y el God Dragon lo superaban, cometió tal error? No… No me creo esa teoría tonta… si se cree que fue un error, es porque lo hizo de tal manera que eso es lo que se ve…. Un error.- Todos miraron a la gata con sorpresa, más Azazel quien estaba muy seguro de su teoría que…

{Es verdad… nunca lo pensé mucho pero es muy extraño que un error así se le haya pasado a Él de entre todos los seres}

[Y los Cosmic Packs también… ¿Acaso todo era parte de un plan mayor?]- Alfa no recordaba mucho de sus días luego de su nacimiento pero… Eso no era lo importante ahora.

 **-Luego hablamos de teorías y demás… Midgardsormr tiene razón, los Longinus son nuestra mejor solución ahora y tenemos 2 aquí mismo… hay que aprovechar el potencial de ambos.-** Tannin miró a ambos jóvenes.- **Ellos son nuestra mejor opción…**

 **-Vaya, parece que las cosas han escalado rápido…-** Vritra sabía que las cosas deben tomar otro acercamiento ahora que…- **No olviden que tenemos que bloquear ese círculo mágico en caso de que…**

 **-¿Círculo Mágico?-** Le mostraron el dichoso círculo.- **Ok, eso no me lo esperé de él… Ha llegado lejos esta vez. Sin duda desea que el mundo como se conoce se acabe… un verdadero Ragnarok.**

Nadie dijo nada a las palabras del dragón, esperaron que él sepa algo al menos de ese círculo pero al ver que no era así… Justo en ese instante, 6 luces invadieron el lugar.

-¡Hey!- Rainbow vio como su collar con su elemento se elevaba de su lugar y no era el único.- ¿¡Qué pasa!?

-Eso es…- Ise recordó lo que Haou le dijo.- ¡Dejen que se junten, no los restrinjan!

Las 6 chicas dejaron que los elementos se junten y vayan al frente de ellos…. Al hacerlo, se vio la figura espectral de alguien… alguien que sólo Ise y Ddraig conocían… una chica que por su apariencia no pasaba de los 20 años pero su belleza sin duda era digna de mencionar… Sus ropas azules parecían por lo menos de un modo ocultar la palidez de su piel… Como si fuera de porcelana.

-Lavenza…- Ise no creía lo que sus ojos veían.- ¿Cómo?

- _Jeje, veo que en efecto la hora de que los ayude ha llegado al fin.-_ Lavenza paso a ver a todos los presentes y noto que no creían lo que veían.- _Oh, parece que deje una buena impresión.-_ Hablo con un tono divertido, cosa que le saco una gota de sudor a Ddraig.

[Te creí más seria Lavenza…]- la chica miró al dragón con fastidio.- [Mejor dejemos las bromas y preséntate ante todos ya que más de uno aquí trata de no sufrir un enema cerebral]

 _-Buuu, eres un aburrido…-_ la chica se cruzó de brazos y miró a un lado molesta.

-¿¡Quién es en ella!?- Twilight fue la primera en reaccionar…- ¡Salió de los Elementos… eso es… No puede ser!

 _-Sip… veo que los Elementos eligieron bien, una tiene mis ataques de razonamiento.-_ Lavenza sonrió ante el sonrojo de Twilight.- _Mucho gusto a todos, mi nombre es Lavenza, creadora de los Elementos de la Armonía y la hermana del hombre que conocen como Rey Supremo._

La reacción de muchos era de sorpresa absoluta, no sólo la creadora de los Elementos de la Armonía sino que era la hermana de Haou… Azazel trataba de razonar todo pero estaba como muchos, con la boca abierta.

 _-Ya esperaba esa reacción.-_ Lavenza caminó hacia donde estaba Ise, los Elementos sobre ella como sirviendo de medio para su apariencia.- _Me alegro de verte Ise, veo que has crecido.-_ El joven asintió, ella sonrió y…- _Dicho eso… ¡Grandísimo Idiota!_

Ise recibió tal golpe en el estómago que lo dejo sin aire, Ddraig también sintió el impacto y ambos trataban de volver a respirar. Ninguno esperó que ella haga eso, ni mucho menos que al ser ella una proyección en verdad lo haya lastimado.

-¡Oiga! ¿¡Qué le hace a mi novio!?

 _-¡Atrás niña!-_ Lavenza habló firme, eso bastó para que Rias se quede en su lugar con el resto.- _¡Este idiota me va a escuchar quiera o no! ¡Cielos, siempre es lo mismo! ¡Tienes la idiotez de mi hermano y ese don para solucionar las cosas usándote de sacrificio!-_ Ise iba a hablar pero…- _¡No hables hasta que acabe! ¿¡Y qué es eso de estar encorvado!? ¡Enderézate!-_ Ise hizo caso de inmediato y Ddraig irguió todo lo que podía.- _¡No sólo se atravesaron el pecho, perdieron la razón y la voluntad de vivir unos segundos! ¡Estoy furiosa!-_ ambos regañados temblaban ante la mirada de Lavenza.- _¡Sé que estás ahí hermano y que me escuchas!_

 **-¡Oh diablos!-** Haou vio que ella podía sentir su presencia.- **¡Skeith, escóndeme!**

 _ **-¿¡Yo!? ¡Es tu hermana demonios, es tu problema!**_ \- El ente no se quería meter, no era su asunto.

 _-¡No trates de huir hermano, tarde o temprano haré que pagues muchas cosas…! ¿¡Quién les dio permiso de relajarse!?-_ el Sekiryuutei se volvió a enderezar, esto era ridículo. _\- ¡Ni crean que esto se quedará así, tuvieron suerte que…! No, no diré más… No deben saber eso._ \- Lavenza se calmó y tomó un respiro.- _Debo calmarme…_

 **-Vaya… se nota que el Rey Supremo tuvo sus problemas en vida…** \- la mirada de la chica a Tannin hizo que este sude frío.- **Ehm… mejor no digo más.**

 _-Mejor… Ahora, lamento este ligero momento pero puedo ver todo desde los Elementos de la Armonía y ver como estos dos idiotas casi se matan me sacó de quicio._

-Lo entendemos.- la respuesta general sacó una gota de sudor a Ise y Ddraig.

 _-¡Bien!-_ Lavenza paso a un carácter más alegre.- _¡Hora de trabajar! ¡Años que no hago algo como esto, espero no haber perdido el toque mágico!_ \- paso a caminar donde estaba Midgardsormr.- _Que grande…_

 **-Un gusto, soy el dragón durmiente e hijo de Loki… Midgardsormr, es un placer.**

 _-Cortés… estás en mi lista buena._ \- Paso a ver a los otros dragones.- _Oh, tantos dragones aquí… Si fuera más joven de seguro hubiera perdido mi cordura y hubiera abrazado a todos, eran mi especie favorita._

{Veo que usted es alguien que no ve seres que…}

 _-Todo ser vivo es importante, algunos individuos si merecen una oportunidad y otros no… No soy tonta o una idealista total, sé ver la verdad del mundo y veo que la actualidad es igual me da algo de pena, casi nada ha cambiado.-_ Lavenza paso a ver a Rean y sonrió.- _Ver que mi descendencia aún vive me alegra… Oh y veo que eres especial…_ \- Rean sonrió, era raro pero verla era como si hablara con su madre.- _Sólo sigue tu camino, no dudes de este.-_ Rean asintió mientras ella volvía su mirada a…- _Viejo mañoso…_

-Enana…- Odín le respondió a la chica quien sonrió con maldad.

 _-Hmph, una enana a la que espiaste en el baño junto con Charllotte.-_ La cara de Odín era digna de retratar.- _Oh, cuando Frigg lo supo…_

 _-_ ¡Ok, basta… entendí!- Lavenza rio al ver la reacción de Odín mientras este maldecía que tanto el hermano como la hermana le hayan sacado canas antes de tiempo.

 **-¿¡Qué ese viejo qué!?-** Haou pegó el grito al cielo al oír eso.- **¡Viejo de mierda, yo lo mato!**

[Sabes que ahora no puedes…]- Ddraig habló en voz alta y todos lo vieron.- [Ahm… cosas nuestras]

-Esta es la escena más rara que he visto en mi vida.- Esdeath aún trataba de creer que un ente muerto haya salido de esas 6 gemas.

-Eso demuestra que los Elementos de la Armonía son más misteriosos de lo que se creyó en un inicio.- Vali miraba a Lavenza con ojo analítico, se notaba que cada paso que daba era firme y no había espacio para ataque a pesar de mostrarse tranquila.- Es fuerte… se nota…

 _-Ok, ya perdimos tiempo con este juego… para los que desean saber. Algo de mi esencia yace en cada elemento de la Armonía, al juntar los 6 mi alma está ahí. Por eso es que puedo ver todo y ver lo que cada una vive… Ahora, si bien antes no podía… cuando Twilight entró en contacto con Ise, al fin pude despertar y admito que la información que obtuve es muy interesante… una alianza, bien planeado. Ojalá se nos hubiera ocurrido a nosotros… Oh y que debido a lo que he visto y demás sentí que era bueno dar una ayuda a todos ustedes, al fin los elementos ganaron la energía necesaria para que yo aparezca.-_ Lavenza habló con melancolía pero con algo de energía lo último.- _Pero en fin ¿Me muestran el círculo?_ \- Emma quien lo tenía en mano, creó la proyección.- _Gracias niña._

-De nada…- ser llamada niña por alguien que lo parecía era raro.

Lavenza miró el círculo medio segundo antes de sacar un gran libro y empezar a trabajar. En menos de segundos logró separar en trozos todos los Elementos que conformaban el gran círculo y con otra mano parecía hacer cálculos a una velocidad increíble ya que en segundos pasaba a otra ecuación.

-Increíble, me recuerda a la habilidad de Ajuka pero ella es…

-Superior, lo es… Puede hacer varias actividades al mismo tiempo, casi parece que su cerebro divide las tareas.- Grayfia completo lo que su esposo decía.

-Demonios, miren esa velocidad.- Luna estaba sin más que decir.

-Lavenza… sin duda una mujer de gran habilidad, creo que es de esperar al ver quien era su hermano.- Celestia miraba todos los movimientos de la mujer, no perdía tiempo. Estaba haciendo el trabajo de meses en segundos.

-Y pensar que desciendes de ella Rean.- Venelana miró al humano quien rio nervioso.

-No soy malo con los estudios pero ella ya es otro nivel.

-Aunque eso puede explicar porque aprendías rápido ciertos cálculos matemáticos.- Gaius miró a su amigo.

-Que injusto… Yo que sufría para sacar la nota mínima y tú con ese don.- Fie miró a Rean con rabia, este miró a otro lado… vaya que estaba molesta.

-Oigan… ella ya las superó.- Rainbow miró a Twilight y Fay, ambas mirando todo a detalles.- No me hacen caso.

-¿Las culpas? Tenemos en frente a la creadora de nuestros Elementos de la Armonía, hermana de Haou y una maga extraordinaria al parecer.- Aj sentía que veía en esa mujer algo de ellas…

-Lo notaste…- Rarity tenía esa sensación también.- Es como ver nuestros rasgos en ella, no lo vi hasta que noté que regaño a Ise, me hizo recordar a Fluttershy cuando está molesta.

-¿T-Tanto miedo doy?- la mirada de todas fue su respuesta.- Oh my…

-Pero, se nota que ella es una acumulación de armonía… es la sensación que me da…- Kuroka miraba a Lavenza.- ¿Cómo pudieron existir dos seres así y que no hayamos sabido de ellos hasta ahora? ¿Por qué la historia los borró?

-Esa es una buena pregunta Kuroka, una a la cual no tenemos respuesta. Sólo me alegro que ella haya aparecido, parece que ahora tenemos una oportunidad.- Akeno miró de reojo a su padre.- Una oportunidad…

-Hey ¿Todo bien?- Suzaku miró a su prima quien asintió.- Sabes que me puedes pedir ayuda sí… tú sabes…- Akeno asintió a esas palabras, sabía que podía contar con ella.

-Miren… parece que descubrió algo.- Koneko señaló a Lavenza quien sonreía.

 _-Jo, veo que Loki planeó esto muy bien… este círculo está bien hecho, no hay fallas al ojo y sólo separando sus componentes y analizando pedazo a pedazo es que podemos ver que sólo tiene una "falla"… Fufufu, tonto… me ha dado la clave para no sólo detener esta cosa sino de algo más y frustrar su verdadero plan.-_ Lavenza sonrió al ver la posibilidad, esta carga de energía era perfecta. _\- Ok, hora de hacer los arreglos._

Lavenza cerró el libro que tenía y empezó juntar sus cálculos de manera rápida mientras coordinaba información. Trozos terminados eran mandados a los Elementos y ella seguía con lo suyo, había mucho que hacer y no podía haber ningún error.

 **-Veo que mi hermana no ha perdido el toque.-** Haou le habló a a Ise y Ddraig.- **Lavenza siempre fue muy lista, muy culta para alguien que vivió en la pobreza los primeros años de su vida. Por ello a pesar de su corta edad fue una consejera de varios asuntos que involucraban al reino… su genio no tenía igual y muchos la consideraron un verdadero prodigio en el campo de la magia, creó muchas mejoras para la magia, mejoras que fueron extendidas a otros lados por su propia petición. Lamentablemente, su salud era su único punto débil y si bien no afectaba mucho su vida diaria, pelear era otra cosa… sólo podía hacerlo 15 minutos.**

 _-Qué poco…-_ Ise se sorprendió por la nueva información.

 **-Lavenza es como ves, las cualidades de tus amigas y novia en un solo ser… también tiene sus defectos pero ella no los ocultaba. Era muy fuerte de corazón y mente… ella debió vivir más que yo, no al revés.**

 _-No digas eso hermano… es cierto que viví poco pero fui feliz._ \- Lavenza habló alto para que la oigan.- _Hiciste mucho por el mundo, tal vez sufriste mucho pero mira lo que has logrado… Tú mereces eso y más… Como dije antes, siempre serás mi héroe.-_ Lavenza sonrió al decir eso mientras Haou sonreía bajo su máscara… esa chica, siempre sabiendo como…- _Creo que con esto ya está.-_ Lavenza dio el último toque y…- _Con esto detendrán el círculo creado por Loki._

 **-¿Qué hizo señorita Lavenza?-** Midgardsormr hizo la pregunta que todos tenían, esto era tan interesante que dormir puede esperar.

-Verás Mid-chan.- Ya le puso apodo…- Tu padre es astuto pero yo soy una genio.

-Diablos Rainbow, habló como tú.- Ray miró a la chica quien se cruzó de brazos.

 _-EJEM… ¿Puedo? Gracias… Como decía, soy una genio y la magia es mi mejor campo. Si bien logró crear lo que necesitaba para lograr su meta, no pudo quitar una base… una que es necesaria. El círculo está regido por 7 puntos, 7 pilares que dominan la energía y la controlan.-_ Lavenza mostró los 7 puntos.- _Si bien uno es el pilar central, los otros 6 son el objetivo inicial. Si logran bloquear la energía en esos 6, el último será su último objetivo._

-Ok… ¿Y eso como lo hacemos…?- Sona abrió los ojos con sorpresa.- Los Elementos…

 _-Bingo… ¿Esa es la palabra?-_ Ise asintió.- _Ok… Bien dicho, los Elementos son objetos que sirven para detener energías del tipo caótico. No dudo que la energía que se usará ahí es de ese tipo ya que es la más fácil de generar. Ahora, los 6 elementos deben ser puestos en estos puntos para bloquear la energía. Una vez hecho eso, toda la energía irá a un solo pilar y ahí entra mi genio._ \- Lavenza le lanzó energía a las 6 chicas.- _Bien, con eso… ustedes 6 deben lanzarse al último pilar de energía._

 _-_ ¿¡QUÉ!?- Todos gritaron a esas palabras.

 **-¡Es una locura, tal cantidad de energía caótica las matará!-** Vritra habló en voz alta.- **¿¡Está segura!?**

 _-Positivo… lo que les di es un poder que hará que nulifiquen la energía, debido a que dejarán sus elementos en los pilares necesitan de esa protección._ \- Lavenza miró a las 6.- _Ustedes poseen objetos de gran poder, juntos son capaces de grandes cosas pero recuerden que son una gran responsabilidad… no es cosa de juego, deben estar listas para dar la vida si es necesario._

-Dar… nuestra vidas…- Pinkie miró a los Elementos y luego a Lavenza.- La verdad nunca pensamos que eso pasaría…

 _-Lo sé pequeña pero… el destino del mundo depende de ustedes, de los acá presentes.-_ Lavenza paso a ver a los Dragones.- _Ustedes seres de gran poder, deseo oír sus palabras… De Ddraig ya me lo imagino pero ustedes… quiero oír lo que desean.-_ La seriedad en su voz denotaba que en verdad era una mujer que vio mucho y de gran sabiduría.

{Yo no tengo mucho que decir, si bien antes era arrogante… Ahora deseo ver hasta donde podemos llegar con la vida que tenemos, ver lo que podemos hacer}- Albión miró a la chica quien asintió.

 **-Yo recién vuelvo de un letargo de años, he perdido ese lado mío que era maligno y he aprendido cosas interesantes y deseo hacerlo más… no deseo ver este mundo destruido.** \- Vritra lo dijo con una voz algo seria pero que mostraba su punto.

 **-Yo sólo seguiré con un trato que hice…-** Fafnir tenía un trato con Azazel, él lo iba a cumplir hasta el final.

 **-Yo lucharé, es lo que siempre he hecho y esta batalla no es algo de lo que desee huir.-** Tannin se cruzo de brazos al decir eso.

 **-*Yawm* Si bien normalmente no me meto es estos asuntos, estoy de acuerdo con que "Padre" está yendo muy lejos con este plan… si bien no puedo salir a ayudar, les puedo desear buena suerte.-** Midgardsormr dio su apoyo a la idea.

[Mi respuesta es obvia, no deseo ver este mundo ser destruido… Aunque Loki tenga sus razones, hay modos de hacer las cosas y lo que hará hace peligrar la paz que hay ahora]- Ddraig miró a todos.- [Estoy aquí, peleare hasta el final junto a mi compañero y mis amigos]

-Ddraig…- Rias sonrió al ver al dragón.- Creo que no necesitas más respuestas Lavenza-sama.- la chica dio un paso al frente.- No sabemos que planea Loki exactamente o que desea hacer con esto pero no quiero ver el mundo humano, lugar donde he visto mucho y aprendido destruido, este es mi hogar también y lo defenderé a muerte… con mi vida.- Los siervos de la chica dieron un paso al frente, el resto de habitantes de la casa también.

-Ok… si bien mi vida y la de mis amigas corre riesgo, hablo por todas en decir que vamos a pelear… Como los Elementos de la Armonía.- Twilight dio su opinión y el resto asintió… otra batalla a muerte, cosa del día a día.

- _Vaya… juventud interesante. Ojalá en nuestra era hubiéramos tenido la mitad de gente como ustedes y…-_ Lavenza paso a ver a Vali y su grupo… este sólo la miraba pero notaba que no había mucho que decir, iba a pelear.

-Creo que eso demuestra que las generaciones cambian, Lavenza-sama.- Sona se acomodó los lentes.- Tal vez no pueda ayudar en las peleas pero mi grupo y yo podemos ayudar en algo sin duda alguna.

- _Bien… no hay mucho que decir entonces… el resto les dejo a ustedes, mi tiempo se acaba.-_ Lavenza empezó a desaparecer.- _Recuerden, los 6 pilares y luego el último… de Loki, deben encargarse ustedes._

-Así será Lavenza, gracias por la ayuda.- la chica sonrió a las palabras de Ise.- ¿Te veremos de nuevo?

 _-Como ya dije antes, siempre estoy contigo.-_ Lavenza desapareció dejando en su lugar los Elementos de la Armonía, estos volvieron a sus respectivas dueñas…

-Y esa es una experiencia interesante.- Celine miraba a todos y sonrió al ver que en efecto, parece que tienen una oportunidad.- Ya tenemos lo que necesitamos.

-Eso y más…- Sirzches sonrió al decir eso.- Gracias por la ayuda, Rey Dragón Midgardsormr.

 **-No hay de que Maou Lucifer… Tannin, debemos hablar más seguido.-** Paso a ver a Ddraig y Albión.- **Ver el cambio en ustedes es lo que más me sorprende… pero ver que están así me alegra, tal vez esta nueva era será muy interesante.-** ambos asintieron a las palabras del Dragón.- ***Yawm* Bueno, me retiro a dormir… ha sido una experiencia interesante, espero verlos de nuevo… y suerte.-** Midgardsormr se recostó y empezó a dormir, la imagen se fue y la Dragon Gate desapareció haciendo que las imágenes espectrales de los Dragones desaparezcan.

[Bueno, volvimos a donde siempre]- Ddraig habló desde el Boosted Gear.- [¿Plan de acción anciano?]- Odín alzó una ceja al oír eso… Dragón desgraciado.

-Descansar, mañana en la mañana se inicia todo.- Todos asintieron a las palabras de Odín.

-A ver, los que son invitados vengan por aquí para acomodar la sala.- Venelana miró a los que no vivían aquí.- Y no, no hay habitaciones…

Emma sonrió, mujer astuta. Cada uno se empezó a retirar… parece que será una larga mañana, mejor duermen y….

-¿¡Qué crees que haces perro!?- Bikou gritó al ver a la mascota de la casa ir tras él. Parece que su olor no le agrada…- ¡Aléjate!

Los líderes que estaban en el sótano tuvieron una gota de sudor.

-¿Y cuál es tu opinión viejo?- Azazel miró al Dios.- Supongo que no estás de humor para una diversión…

-JE, no niño Azazel… no lo estoy…. Lo de Loki en verdad me tiene un poco afectado pero en el fondo lo esperaba… Tal vez no era mi hijo pero es de los míos y en el fondo, le tenía un gran aprecio pero con lo que hace, sé que es muy peligroso… para todos.

-Entonces es un hecho que…- Sirzches recibió el asentimiento de Odín.- Entiendo, haré que…

-Si me permite niño Sirzches, deja que de mi aporte… este es un asunto que se origino en mis tierras… Es justo que de mi apoyo.

-¿Seguro que no habrá ningún tipo de repercusiones?- Rean se acercó al Dios.- Es un Dios de su Mitología… Sabe que estas serán peleas a muerte y dudo que…

-Pasará lo que deberá pasar…- Odín ya no iba a ir con medias tintas. Hora de que se tomen acciones.

-Entonces hay que iniciar el plan ya…- Todos asintieron a las palabras del caído… Hora de evitar el Ragnarok.

* * *

-Mi Lord, he regresado.- Un hombre que superaba los 2 metros estaba de rodillas ante Loki, se notaba que tenía solo un ojo, no tenía cabello… era un ser algo raro, se notaba humano pero...- He cumplido con mi misión.

-Oh, buen trabajo Polifemo… ver que tienes en tu poder el arma que me puede detener nos da una gran ventaja. No dudo que pensaron en usarla en mi contra.

-Mi lord, no es por contradecirlo pero este martillo es inútil a menos que alguien de corazón puro lo tome y yo solo la puedo cargar por mi gran fuerza.

-No es un gran problema mi fiel guerrero, no muchos lo saben pero esta replica esta diseñada de un modo distinto a la real.- Loki miró el gran mazo.- Si bien la original solo puede ser usada por Thor, esta puede ser usada por cualquiera con un corazón puro o…- Alzo la mano para mostrar su poder.- Que un Dios la cargue con poder.

Loki mando su poder al mazo y este se vio inmediatamente cargada de poder que los relámpagos salían. Polifemo vio la energía y se sorprendió al ver que…

-Tómala, es tuya.- Polifemo se sorprendió al oír eso.- Sé que te será útil…

-Gracias mi Lord, no se arrepentirá.- tomó el arma y la puso en su espalda.- Con esto estamos cerca de…

-Si, cerca de que logres tu promesa a ella… sin duda estará feliz de ver lo que lograras.- Polifemo cerró su ojo al oír eso… Sí, ella… estará orgullosa de que lo logrará, cambiar el mundo para mejor.- Ve y descansa… pronto será la hora.

-Sí, mi Lord.- Se retiro del lugar, dejando a Loki con una sonrisa… Ver que todo iba tan bien era… genial.

-Pronto, el mundo sufrirá el desastre que necesita para que haya un cambio real… El Ragnarok que limpiara este mundo de los seres que no lo merecen… Te has equivocado en una cosa Odín, ya no solo busco la destrucción sin propósito… busco una destrucción que tenga un propósito… uno que traerá como resultado de las llamas de esta… lo que tú y ningún otro Dios logró…- Dio una risa al ver que estaba cerca, su plan de años, casi siglos estaba a punto de cumplirse.

El mismo orbe azul vio lo que planeaba el Dios… Desea hacer un bien al mundo pero el camino que toma es… ¿El correcto o no? No importa, eso es algo que no le incumbe. A fin de cuentas, tiene sus cosas en que pensar… Pero… ¿Dónde encontrar a ese alguien que siente una gran tristeza pero la oculta con emociones falsas…? Necesita a esa persona… la necesita para poder tener un cuerpo estable… Uno que haga que la Segunda Fase de la Onda Maldita, "Mirage of Deceit", aparezca en el mundo.

* * *

Omake

 **Las crónicas de Kurama: Visitas**

 _-Cuanta gente… ¿De que hablaran allá abajo? –_ Kurama estaba en la sala, esperando a que todos vuelvan del dichoso sotano.

El perro estaba más que aburrido, no sabía que había pasado exactamente ya que todos hablaban sobre un tal Loki y un lobo grande, en verdad le daba igual oír eso ya que no entendía quienes eran esos seres pero lo que si llamo su atención fue oír que ese lobo sabía pelear.-

 _-¿Podré un día yo hacer lo mismo? –_ Kurama vio el estado en que sus amos volvieron, heridos y cansados. Eso en verdad no le gustaba. Deseaba en el fondo poder estar al lado de ellos y ayudarlos… Según vio, los perros son buenos guardianes. En pocas palabras, era su trabajo defender a sus amos y protegerlos si ellos están en peligro pero… ¿Qué puede hacer él? Arrugó la nariz al sentir ese sentimiento de inutilidad….

Mejor lo deja ahí, escucha que están subiendo y eso significa que se acerca la hora de dormir. Se pregunta como afrontara el amo Rean que esas mujeres hayan venido y la de lentes con grandes pechos haya dicho que fue la primera que se apareó con él… Oh bueno, no es su asunto… Lo que si es su asunto es…

- _¡Odio el olor de mono! ¿¡Qué no sabe lo es baño!? –_ Kurama vio a su objetivo y se lanzó al ataque ante la rabia de Bikou y la sorpresa de todos, será un animal… Pero es un animal bien limpio.

* * *

Insertar canción: Haruka [Tv Edit.] – LACCO TOWER

Sayonara no aizu ga yozora ni hibikeba

(Sí la señal del adiós pudiera resonar en el cielo nocturno)

Al iniciar la canción, vemos a Issei que se encuentran un tanto herido con parte de su vestimenta rota por las rodillas de su pantalón mediante que nota que los diversos enemigos del pasado.

Yagate haruka kanata tooku hanareteku kimi wo omou yo  
mata aou to

(Pensaré en ti, de manera distante y remota para de alguna manera podamos volvernos a ver)

Y entre todos ellos, vemos en un fuego azulado a su espalda sin hacerle daño, vemos a Loki que veía como no le quedaban muchas fuerzas a Issei y preparaba su ataque para acabarlo.

Kimi no hidari kara miteta yokogao wo miteita

(Vi desde tu perfil izquierdo, y pude ver tu rosto)

En ese instante, Issei recordaba un tanto a sus padres todo lo que ha vivido con ellos hasta el momento de su muerte mediante que aun trataba de soportar el dolor ya estando de pie para poder encarar a sus enemigos mientras que en su mente recordaba a sus amigos que se preocupan por él y sus rostros estaban en uno de sus ojos.

Waratteru ka naiteiru no ka

(¿Estabas riendo o estabas llorando?)

Y con esa imagen todavía en sus ojos, la cámara se aleja hasta mostrar a Issei que se encontraba preparado para luchar, pero siente una mano en su hombro previo a la batalla.

Nagai kami ga jama wo shiteru

(Tu largo cabello obstruía el camino.)

Y al sentir esa mano en su hombro, Issei se volta a ver que apareció Yuuto, pero no vino solo, ya que cerca se notan a tres personas más.

Sayonara no aizu ga yozora ni hibikeba

(Sí la señal del adiós pudiera resonar en el cielo nocturno)

Sairaorg Bael, Saji Genshiro y Vali Lucifer se aparecen en la escena mediante que diversas personas conocidas del grupo los observan a la distancia mediante que se preparan para la batalla viendo el amanecer entre sonrisas y rostros de preocupación en que ellos pudieran perder esa batalla.

Haruka kanata yowayowashii bokutachi no michi wo terasu yo

(Este brillará como una luz que iluminará nuestros débiles caminos para algún día)

Mediante que la cámara toma un perfil izquierdo mediante que el grupo se prepara para luchar ante esos enemigos y que sus cuerpos reciban la luz del sol e Issei dice que se preparen.

Mata aeru to

(Podamos volver a vernos)

Y tomando un paso hacia atrás, la cámara ve de frente a los cinco chicos dan un salto para irse a la batalla congelando justo en el momento que Issei, Vali, Genshiro y Yuuto muestren su Sacred Gear y Sairaorg comienza a mostrar un aura dorada y sueltan un rugido de batalla al mismo tiempo que se acaba la canción de fondo.


	87. Antes del Ragnarok

**A ver a ver... Aquí iniciamos con el cambio de este arco con el vol 7 del cannon, veamos a donde nos lleva el camino que estoy tomando ya que... en verdad es un gran riesgo. Ahora chicas... ¿Chicas...? ¿Donde...?**

 **Guru: Guru Guru...**

 **¿¡Como que estan jugando en mi PS4!? ¿¡Quien les dio permiso!? ¡Guru alza telón! ¡Con permiso! [Se va a hallar a las chicas]**

 **Guru: Guru Guru... [El pavo niega con la cabeza la estupidez del autor para luego subir el telón]**

* * *

 **Sekiryuutei Supremo**

 **Arco 7: Deceit of Ragnarok**

 **Capítulo 86: Antes del Ragnarok**

Insertar canción: Realize – Nami Tamaki (Tv edit.)

Tadoritsuku basho sae mo wakaranai

(Sin saber a cuál lugar dónde llegaré)

Al iniciar la canción, vemos dos siluetas de dos chicos que son de Hyoudou Issei y Vali Lucifer y detrás de ellos mientras caminan tomando una mirada fija hacia la cámara, se muestran diversas personas vinculadas a los portadores de los dragones celestiales, con diversos sentimientos, amistad (como los diversos chicos con algunas chicas y Rean) y romance (en especial las chicas que tienen sentimientos por ambos).

Todoku to shinjite ima omoi wo hashira seruyo

(Creyendo que ahí estaré, y ahora mis sentimientos comienzan a acelerar)

Cambiando un plano de un risco que se nota que va amaneciendo, vemos ahora a Issei que se encuentra viendo el horizonte desde donde se encuentra y da un salto caer al vacío mientras que una gran cantidad de aura roja rodea al Sekiryuutei que activa su armadura del Balance Breaker mientras va al cielo y ya habiendo activado ese poder hace una pose heroica a la cámara en el aire detrás del sol mediante que se aparece el título de la historia por unos instantes y que un destello de luz desaparece.

Katachi kaete yuku kokoro mo kono machi mo

(Las formas siempre están cambiando, al igual que este corazón y esta cuidad)

Y en un salón especial que hay una serie de luces que hacen alusión a que es un circulo, vemos a Issei que mantiene una mirada seria mientras que las luces ven como los diversos recuerdos del castaño están rodeándolo, aparece Rean tomando el hombro para prepararlo para su entrenamiento, pero el lugar cambia a un dojo dentro de su casa pero Rias y Twilight aparecen tomando los brazos del castaño mediante que el resto de las chicas tratan de arrebatárselo, pero un tanto lejos se encuentra Akeno con una mirada triste.

Dakedo kienai negai ga aru

(Pero hay un deseo pero nunca desaparecerá)

Y con ella, pone una mano en su rostro como si ocultara su llano mediante que en su espalda salen un par de alas, pero una es de un demonio y delante de esa ala se encuentra un reflejo su fallecida madre, Shuri y una de un ángel caído siendo Baraquiel y ambos padres de esa chica toman sus hombros en señal de aliento, aun con ello tiene una mirada perdida pensando algo si hubiera cambiado ese doloroso momento y la escena cambia mediante diversos destellos de luces.

Chigau yume wo mite onaji sora nagameta

(Viendo un sueño distinto, mirando el mismo cielo)

Y ahora vemos a Vali Lucifer que se encuentra caminando con su grupo pero se detienen momentáneamente para descansar y Teepo comienza a jalar la manga de su camisa para jugar con él mediante que Merlina y Esdeath comienzan a hablar sus cosas, Arthur aprovecha para practicar con su espada y Bikou se distrae viendo el paisaje.

Ano hi chikatta "Makenai koto"

(Ese día que jure que "no perderé")

Mientras sigue mirando el cielo, Vali aprieta su puño al saber que su amigo y rival de alguna manera se ha vuelto más fuerte y que no quería estar detrás de él para tener su lucha de desempate, pero una especie de flamas de aura aparecen para luego ver que dando la espalda a la cámara, él e Issei, quien está al lado izquierdo del peli platino se encuentran juntos encarando a alguien.

Zutto futari kono te tsunagezu ni

(Siempre nuestras manos se han unido)

Ahora vemos a los dos portadores de los dragones celestiales que tienen en una mirada decidida a luchar ante quien se encuentran encarando y detrás de ellos, vemos a Rias, Twilight, Akeno y Asia quienes están más cerca de Issei y a Esdeath y Merlina que están a la par hacia Vali.

Umarete kita imi wo sagashiteta

(Al igual que buscamos la razón sobre que existimos)

Y ven que Loki en un cielo morado en lo alto de un risco preparando el Ragnarok para su idea, pero cambiando de nuevo hacia los dos dragones, Issei le muestra su puño izquierdo hacia Vali que choca con su puño derecho y luego de que choquen sus puños en señal de amistad, ellos van corriendo mediante que les rodean auras de los colores de sus dragones para activar las armaduras de su respectivo Balance Breaker.

Tadoritsuku basho sae mo wakaranai

(Sin saber a cuál lugar dónde llegaré)

Ahora estando en un campo de batalla, vemos a diversos lacayos de Loki que van hacia los dos portadores de los dragones celestiales, pero diversos miembros de los dos grupos de ambos los atacan y un disparo de magia pura van hacia ellos pero es cancelado con un escudo especial por parte de Twilight y sus amigas mediante que los dos guerreros van volando hacia el dios nórdico del engaño.

Todoku to shinjite ima omoi wo hashira seruyo

(Creyendo que ahí estaré, y ahora mis sentimientos comienzan a acelerar)

Y en su vuelo, Vali elimina a diversos enemigos enviados por Loki mediante que Issei va velozmente hacia el enemigo quien desesperado manda otros que estaban a su mando pero de otra dimensión se aparecen para derrotar al Sekiryuutei.

Ayamachi mo setsunasa mo koeru toki

(Cuando llegue el momento de que supere mis errores y mi dolor)

Sin perder un instante al notar eso, Issei elimina a cada enemigo con cada una de las armaduras de los Cosmic Packs y cuando se aparece Vali ya habiendo superado sus adversarios hacen dos disparos de poder hacia Loki que ve que ese ataque aumenta de poder a cada momento mientras hace un orbe mágico que va hacia dicha movida de los portadores de los dragones celestiales.

Negai ga hikari dakishimeru mirai wo yobisamashite

(Los deseos serán abrazados por la luz, y despertarán el futuro)

Cuando esos ataques chocan, un enorme destello de luz seguido por una gran explosión se muestra para que luego se muestren Issei y Vali viendo hacia la cámara que estaba un tanto arriba de ellos para que después cambien sus miradas para que sus grupos se encuentren detrás de ellos esperándolos. Ya con ello, los chicos van hacia sus grupos mediante que dan la espalda a la cámara mediante que los ven y se congela la imagen cuando se acabe la música de fondo.

* * *

Ya era de mañana, todos estaban preparándose para el operativo para detener el plan de Loki. Debido a que deben ser precisos y rápidos ya que el factor tiempo no tienen, se decidió que los jóvenes no vayan a la escuela… Sona se mostró incómoda pero en palabras de Fie, esta no se vendrá abajo en unos días.

Ahora mismo, en cierta parte de la casa, Ise había preparado todo lo necesario para la batalla que venía. Incluso había hablado con Haou y Skeith, ambos dijeron que se prepare para todo… esta era una batalla a muerte. Y eso es algo que debe tener en cuenta…

Justo cuando estaba cerca a las escaleras, vio que Suzaku estaba yendo a estás tras salir de la habitación de Akeno. La mujer al verlo hizo una ligera reverencia.

-Buenos días, espero que tu noche haya sido más calmada.- el joven sonrió a esas palabras.- Me vine a despedir de Akeno y darle buena suerte, debo volver a mi casa…

-¿No ayudarás en la batalla?- Ise se sorprendió al oír eso, sabía que la mujer era fuerte… duda que sea porque no tiene confianza.

-Quisiera pero tengo mis responsabilidades hacia mi Clan y si bien lo de Loki nos afecta a todos, hay procedimientos a seguir… Ya sabes como son esas cosas.- Ise asintió, entiende que no puede hacer más.- Ahora mismo, puedo tratar de que el Clan sirva como un apoyo, que logremos cuidar Japón en caso de que…- Trato de no seguir ese pensamiento…

-Entiendo, además sabemos a que nos estamos metiendo, ahora no soy tan tonto como para creer que no hay riesgos de morir.- Ise sabía en que se metían.

-Les deseo lo mejor Sekiryuutei y por favor, cuida a Akeno.- la chica hizo una reverencia.- Ahora mismo ella y su padre están hablando… temo que las cosas entre ambos empeore, la tía Shuri estaría muy triste de ver esto.

-Haré lo que pueda…- Eso basto para que ella sonría. Tras despedirse una vez más, Suzaku se retiró de ahí… debía volver a sus deberes mientras Ise veía la puerta… mejor espera un poco.

...

-Veo que has… crecido un poco.

-Sí…

Baraquiel miraba a su hija, esta de mostraba seria por fuera. Ambos decidieron tener una charla ya que hoy eran los preparativos para la que sería la batalla para detener a Loki. Akeno no sabía como hablar con su padre ni como dar ese primer paso. Era tan difícil ya que ya son casi 10 años que…

-Me alegro de ver que estás bien…

-Hm…

Baraquiel suspiró, en verdad fue tonto esperar que todo haya cambiado tras ese entrenamiento en el inframundo. Esperó que su hija se hubiera abierto un poco más a él pero… no era así.

-Yo… lo intento sabes…- Akeno miró a su padre.- Intento hablar contigo pero esa noche siempre vuelve a mi memoria… no importa lo que haga, no se va…- Akeno apretó los puños al decir.- No puedo…

-Hija…

-¡No! No me llames así… no estoy lista… aún… aún no puedo aceptarlo… Sé lo que soy y lo acepté pero… pero lo otro es un tema aparte… Aún no tengo la fuerza para… aceptar que lo que se rompió entre nosotros regrese.- Baraquiel asintió, decidió cortar la charla ahí y se levantó de su lugar para retirarse y hablar con Azazel.

-Me retiro, recuerda tener todo lo necesario.- Baraquiel se dirigió a la puerta.- Te pareces a ella, tu madre… en especial en la mirada… tienes su misma expresión fuerte pero a la vez frágil… no es que esté mal, es solo que… debes de estar preparada para muchas cosas Akeno, muchas… no debes dejar que estas te derrumben.

-Retírate… por favor…- Akeno dijo eso con la voz débil, su padre asintió y tras irse… ella soltó el sollozo que quería dar.- Soy… ¡Soy una cobarde!- tiró los adornos cercanos a ella al suelo… era cobarde y eso ella lo sabía, de seguir así… nunca se reconciliará con su padre, aunque en el fondo su corazón lo desee.

Afuera de la habitación de Akeno, Barquiel vio a alguien que no veía en meses.

-Ise…

-Hola Baraquiel.- el joven estaba apoyado en las pared.- Veo que… no fue como esperaste.

-Ise, no soy un tonto con esperanzas ciegas. Sé que mi hija tiene mucho dolor y rencor… Si bien ahora acepta su poder y sangre… no significa que me vaya a aceptar a mí.- el joven no supo que decir.- Ella y Shuri se parecen mucho… una mujer fuerte pero frágil en el fondo… ella lo era todo para mí… cuando la perdí me sentí destruido.

-Baraquiel…- Ise sabía del dolor del caído, lo ha visto estos años.- Aún la amas.

-Con todo mi ser, no hay día en que no piense en ella… cuando murió, fue un… Akeno es todo lo que me queda pero ella… Tal vez nunca…

-Hey, ella en verdad desea arreglar las cosas contigo pero… Le cuesta, el dolor que tiene es tan grande que… Como tú dijiste una vez, el dolor nunca se va, sólo aprendes a vivir con él.- el caído asintió a esas palabras.- Sólo… date un poco de tiempo.

-Si es que lo hay, lo de Loki no es broma… Podemos morir aquí y eso es algo que nadie puede negar.- Ise le tuvo que dar la razón, podían morir y eso era…- Si algo me llega a pasar… cuida de Akeno.

-Baraquiel no digas…- El castaño no creía lo que oía, hablaba como si…

-Prométemelo… - Ise asintió, esa mirada demostraba que el tipo lo decía en serio.- Gracias… te veo abajo con el resto.

Al verlo irse, Ise suspiró… esto era un problema… ¿Cómo podía ayudar a esos dos?

 _ **-No entiendo…**_ \- Gamma le habló al joven, parece que lo reciente llamó su atención.- _ **¿Por qué aun de preocupa por ella? Su propia hija no lo desea ver pero aún así… No entiendo, lo lógico sería que a él tampoco le importe.**_

 _-Porque es su hija y la ama… no hay gran explicación Gamma. Un padre de verdad, ama a sus hijos con errores y fallas, si estos están mal… el deber de uno es encaminarlo…_

 _ **-Pero él se alejo de la chica… ¿Qué buena acción es esa?**_

[A veces, debes de alejarte de los que más amas para no hacerles daño… Él lo sabía y con dolor, se alejo de ella]- Ddraig respondió esta vez… parece que como Alfa quien parecía tener un interés en los las decisiones que toma cada ser, Gamma parece ser que tiene un interés en los lazos de este tipo… los que parecen dañados pero se tratan de arreglar.

 _ **-Eso… no tiene lógica… No tiene sentido lo que me dicen.**_

 _ **[A veces, la lógica no basta para entender Gamma, a veces solo debes de… hacerlo… Yo tampoco capto algunas cosas pero trato de aprender]**_ \- Alfa notó que su igual parece en efecto tratar de abrirse a ellos, Gamma era menos terco que Beta…- _**[Trata de ver Gamma, que aún en lo malo se puede ver algo bueno…]**_

 _ **-No lo entiendo… ¿Qué de bueno puede ver en… esto?**_ \- Gamma volvió a dormir. Parece que…

-Veo que está muy afectado…- Tras la decisión de Alfa, Beta y Gamma han estado muy callados y eso era bueno y preocupante… parece que Gamma es el que se ve más… abierto a la idea de ver lo que pasa.

-¿Ise-kun?- el joven estuvo tan centrado en lo suyo que no escucho cuando la puerta se abrió.- ¿Qué…?

-Oh… esto… sólo vine a ver como estabas.- Akeno lo abrazo ante su sorpresa.- ¿Akeno…?

-Sólo… Sólo déjame estar así un rato… sólo un rato.- Akeno se aferró a él, se sentía patética… sabía que no debía ser dependiente de él pero aquí está… De seguir así, nunca avanzará. Ise por esta vez, le hizo caso…

 _ **-Emociones… ¿Qué las hace tan complejas? ¿O son los mortales los que las hacen así? ¿Por qué luchar por ellas? No lo capto, el caso de esta chica es… raro…. Debo de ver un poco más, tal vez así tenga mi respuesta.**_ \- Gamma decidió seguir viendo todo lo que pasaba, esto había tomado su interés.

* * *

-Ok, creo que el momento no es el mejor pero…- Grayfia estaba parada al frente de Pinkie, Esdeath y Merlina, Teppo miraba todo al lado de Grayfia con un sombrero militar.- Deseo saber sus intenciones con mi hijo.

-¿Alguien más sintió el escalofrío?- Aki le susurró al resto, todas asintieron… que bueno que los varones están en el sótano, excepto Ise… él aún no baja. Esto era algo que las mujeres adoran.

-¡Yo quiero ser su novia!- Pinkie habló sin reparos ante la sorpresa de la mujer.- ¡No es por sólo algo simple, en verdad me siento interesada en él y deseo conocerlo más!

-¡No más que yo! ¡Mire señora, sé que no estoy en los mejores ojos suyos pero créame que le digo que su hijo me interesa de verdad, es todo lo que busco en un chico!- Grayfia la miró seria… vaya que da miedo esta mamá oso.

-Yo… Yo siento que… Es alguien con quien tengo afición por la magia y… deseo seguir así…- Merlina miraba a la mujer con algo de miedo.

-Onee-sama… la estás asustando…- Grayfia miró a Rias quien cerró la boca.- Al menos lo intenté… no me pueden reclamar nada.

-Ya veo…- la demonio miró a las tres… Puede ver en sus ojos que en verdad cada una siente interés en Vali, más allá de eso no lo sabe… no es psíquica pero con los empujones correctos.- ¿Tú qué opinas?

-¡Mi general, creo que hay que ver si dicen la verdad con acciones!- Teepo siguió el juego, Merlina miró al muñeco con rabia… lo estaba disfrutando.

-Buena idea…- Grayfia sonrió al decir eso, una sonrisa que puso a las tres nerviosas… incluso Pinkie y eso era un logro.- Ok, les daré el beneficio de la duda… si logran que mi hijo se abra a ustedes, pues no puedo hacer nada más que aceptar.- Las tres asintieron un poco más calmadas.- Pero…- el aura de ella cambio y todos en el lugar se congelaron. -Atrévanse a lastimarlo o jugar con él y les juro que sufrirán peor que en el infierno hasta el punto que me pedirán clemencia.- Las tres, abrazadas, asintieron con fuerza… una madre normal da miedo pero una que es la mujer más fuerte del inframundo… tengan cuidado.- Bien, Teepo tú serás mi pequeño informante.- Al parecer la mujer se lleva bien con el muñeco, que veloz.

-A la orden.- El muñeco asintió y la mujer se retiró del lugar, dejando a todos aún en su lugar.

-Bueno… no envidio a esas tres de ningún modo.- Ayane miró a Xenovia quien asintió.- ¿Estás temblando?

-¿Qué crees? Esa mujer me da miedo, me recuerda a la hermana Griselda… Uuuh, que miedo.- la chica recordó a su guardiana legal… vaya que estaban jodidas esas tres.

-Veamos el lado positivo. Al menos el aire es menos tenso.- Aj dijo eso en una esperanza de calmar el ambiente.- ¿Verdad…? Ok, sí… no engaño a nadie.- Todas sonrieron complicadas mientras ciertas chicas…

-Ya me pueden soltar….

-Lo siento Esdeath pero aún no dejo de temblar.- Merlina pedía perdón, la mujer suspiró al oír eso… ya que…

-Yo sólo me siento cómoda aquí… por cierto, que es ese tatuaje en el pecho.- Pinkie lo tocó varias veces.- Raro…

-¡No toques ahí niña tonta, ahí se centra mi poder!- Esdeath miró con rabia a la chica que ni caso le hizo.- ¡Además es un lugar sensible, deja de tocar!

-Otra víctima de Pinkie.- Kuroka se acomodó la casaca que llevaba, para sorpresas de todos no usaba su clásico kimono. Llevaba algo más cubierto, unos pantalones y unas botas junto a un polo y una casaca.- Nya, me siento rara… aunque me gusta como me veo.

-Rarity lo hizo de nuevo…- Como iban a un lugar frío, no podían dejar a la Nekomata ir con esas ropas a que se congele.- ¿Dónde está por cierto?- Irina miró a todos lados, no estaba aquí.

-Cuando la fui a ver a su cuarto me lanzó una almohada, diciendo que no estaba lista aún.- Ray se encogió de hombros, eso fue hace una hora…. En verdad no le sorprende.- A todo esto ¿Dónde está Ise-kun?

-Abajo, fue a ver al resto.- Akeno llegó a la sala.- Lamento la tardanza, cosas personales y… ¿Ellas tres que tienen?- la chica vio que Pinkie trataba de acercarse a Esdeath y Merlina trataba de mantenerse en pie.- ¿Qué me perdí? Díganme que no fue una amenaza de Grayfia…- Todas asintieron.- Oh… hubiera sido divertido ver eso.

-Dejando el sadismo a un lado…- Ravel habló, hora de ser serios.- Creo que debemos hablar lo que vamos a hacer nosotras.- Todas la vieron confusas.- Escuchen, sabemos que los únicos con el nivel para afrontar esto a su totalidad están abajo pero nosotras no podemos quedarnos atrás… debemos demostrar lo que podemos hacer.

-Bien dicho pollo…- Ravel miró a Koneko con una vena en la frente.- No podemos dejar todo al resto, hemos entrenado para valernos por nuestra cuenta.

-Ahm… tal vez lo mejor será… no sé, planear un plan cuando cada una vaya a cada pilar… Ya saben, separar grupos.

-Fluttershy, acabas se leerme el pensamiento.- Fay sonrió al ver que una tenía la misma idea.- Y si lo que Azazel-sama me comentó, ya tengo los grupos decididos.- la sonrisa de la maga era de cuidado, parece que lo pensó todo.

-Ahm… ¿No deberíamos esperar a Rarity-san o a Sona-sama?- Asia levantó su mano, Rias miró a su "Bishop" y rio…

-El único que parece irá con nosotras al ataque central es Saji, Sona sabe que ella y el resto de su grupo carecen del poder de fuego para seguir nuestro ritmo… pero parece que ella tiene su parte decidida con el resto.

-Entonces es perfecto para mí, luego que Rarity-san venga cuento todo de nuevo pero por ahora… ¡Pinkie, ven acá y deja de jugar!- Fay llamó a la chica quien seguía en lo suyo, Ravel y Koneko fueron por ella…

-Yo… lamento todo esto…- Twilight bajó la cabeza apenada, que vergüenza…

-No hay mucho que perdonar mi amiga, es Pinkie.- Kaori dijo eso, todas asintieron… ya se habían acostumbrado.

-Lo que más me sorprende de todo esto… es que aún seguimos cuerdas.- Muy cierto Rainbow, muy cierto.

* * *

-Bien, unas reglas claras…- Venelana estaba en uno de los salones que hay en esta enorme casa, suerte que el arquitecto se dejo llevar…- Fie, yo confío en ti por lo que no puedo decir nada.- La chica asintió.- Celestia y Luna ni que decir, tras conocerlas mejor no tengo quejas, además que poner peros ahora sería una idiotez.- Ambas asintieron, se notaba que Venelana tenía experiencia en esto del… Harem.- Pero a ti no te conozco… debes disculpar mi… falta de confianza.

-Oh no hay problema, sé que es así pero les aseguro… mis intenciones son muy serias con Rean… a fin de cuentas, no lo he olvidado.- las palabras de Emma generaron en todas, menos Fie, una ligera reacción de queja.- Tranquilas, me tomaré el tiempo… no le pediré que pase ahora, él ha tenido su tiempo con cada una y yo deseo hacer lo mismo para ver si él… siente algo por mí.

-Pregunta… ¿Cómo es eso que tú y él…?- Luna miró a la mujer con celos, saber que ella fue la primera vez de Rean le daba una rabia…

-Pues… fue algo tonto, éramos jóvenes y bueno… hubo una reunión, hubo comida… bebidas…

-En pocas palabras ambos estaban ebrios.- la sinceridad de Celine hizo que Emma la vea con horror y el resto con sorpresa.- Estaban en una misión, hubo una fiesta de alta clase luego de dicha misión y como ninguno sabía beber… ya ven…

-¡Celine!- Fie rio ante esa escena y el resto no sabía que decir.- É-Él y yo decidimos no tocar el tema nuevamente…. Él había decidido con quien salir y yo… me conforme con el recuerdo de esa noche, fin de la historia.

-No es la razón que esperaba…- Celestia miró al resto algo confundida.

-Ni yo… bueno… sé que no debo de… ¡Mrg!- Venelana sintió que por alguna razón quería vomitar y fue rápidamente al baño cerca a ella antes que sea tarde.

-¿Venelana-sama?- Fie vio a donde fue la mujer…- Oigan saben que… ¿Eh?

-¡Con… Con permiso!- Celestia y Luna siguieron el paso de la mujer y fueron a otros de los baños en la zona. Suerte que hay más de uno aquí… parece que ser un salón para reuniones tiene todo pensado.

-¿Qué les pasa…?- Emma notó que Celine reía.- ¿Celine?

-Je… en serio… ¿No lo ven? Vómitos en la mañana cuando ninguna tiene la misma dieta… - Ambas mujeres se vieron las caras para luego mirar a la gata con sorpresa.- Ese Rean no pierde tiempo…

-¡Venelana-sama!- Fie tocó la puerta del baño donde la mujer estaba.- ¿¡Desea que vaya por unos tests de…!?

-¡S-Sí…! ¡Al inframundo… y trae varios… oí que no soy la única con… Oh por…!- el sonido de algo nada agradable hizo que Fie retroceda.

-Ya vuelvo…- Fie fue al inframundo medio círculo de transporte mientras Emma preguntaba el estado de las otras dos, el sonido habla por sí solo.

-Oh Rean… mira en lo que te has metido.- Emma se tapó la cara, esto no se lo esperaba nadie.

-Había olvidado lo que se sentía estar… Ugh… ¡Rean, te voy a matar!- Venelana grito sin reparos, en verdad esto no se lo había esperado…

* * *

-¿Hm?- Rean que estaba charlando con Machias y Gaius sintió que alguien lo llamaba.- Raro… Siento que alguien dijo mi nombre.

-Deben ser cosas tuyas.- Machias movió el alfil en el tablero.- Te toca.

-Ugh… se nota que estoy fuera de práctica.- Rean miró el tablero y pensó su próximo movimiento.- A ver…

-Sabes Rean, es impresionante ver lo mucho que has cambiado.- Gaius hizo la aclaración.- Antes eras muy reservado pero ahora se nota que eres más abierto a varias ideas y situaciones.

-Vive como fugitivo un tiempo y aprendes muchas cosas.- Rean tomó la torre y la movió para tomar el caballo enemigo.- Pero aún siento que puedo mejorar….

-¿Hablas por esas 3?- Machias miraba el tablero con seriedad.- Je, sé lo que es pero yo sólo tendré que soportar a una.

-En serio amigo, no creí que tú de entre todos haría algo así pero se te ve feliz.- Rean sonrió a las palabras de Gaius.- Deben ser muy especiales.

-Lo son… Celestia y Luna fueron las que me dieron la fuerza para seguir luego de lo que pasó con Crown a ellas les debo mucho, son únicas a su modo, Venelana es… como decirlo… única en varios sentidos, con ella sientes que puedes ser tú mismo, no voy a dudar que al verla me maraville por su belleza, hasta le solté un piropo… no creí que esto pasaría cuando hice eso.- Rean vio que Machias hizo su movimiento, difícil.- A parte de ellas 3, hay cierta vampiresa que no duda en llamarme idiota sin reparos. Sufrió de una severa decepción amorosa y ahora parece haberla superado… Eva me dijo que sus chicos volvieron más fuertes de un cierto viaje, tch… presumida… pero ella también es especial… gruñona pero me divierto con ella.

-¿Qué hay de Fie y Emma? Ya debes ver que ninguna a…

-Debo de verlo… interactuar con ellas como lo hice con el resto, no puedo darte una respuesta directa Gaius, sería mentir… Jaque.- Machias se acomodó los lentes.- ¿Qué hay de ti? Veo que sigues con el nomadismo.

-Ya ves que no me gusta estar en un solo sitio… luego de lo que les pasó, las cosas no fueron iguales para nadie… cada uno tomo su camino y pocos mantuvimos un contacto.- Gaius notaba que Rean se mostraba culpable.- No es tu culpa, es algo que pasó y…

-Lo de Crown no lo olvido… Cada vez que puedo, recuerdo esa noche para recordarme que debo ser fuerte y no flaquear… Muchos dependen de mí aún… cuando vea que ya no es así…

-Jaque Mate.- Rean miró con horror lo que estaba en frente, derrota total.- Lo lamento amigo pero yo gano esta vez.

-Tch… como sea…- Gaius rio al ver a esos interactuar, se nota que no han cambiado mucho en estos años.- Por cierto… ¿Saben en que nos vamos a meter?

-Rean… eres fuerte pero tú sólo nunca podrás con Fenrir aún con todo tu poder.- Machias se acomodó los lentes.- Por eso estamos aquí, deja que los chicos hagan lo suyo con Loki y sus guerreros… los grandotes serán cosa nuestra.

-Sólo ten fe Rean, demos todo de nosotros.- Gaius le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

Rean asintió, ahora mismo se preguntaba que estaban haciendo el resto de chicos, Odín los está observando entrenar… debe ser por una razón… ahora que lo menciona… ¿Dónde está Rossweise?

* * *

-¡No puedo creer que me haya dejado así Odín-sama!- Rossweise estaba en frente del Dios quien estaba con un tic en el ojo.- ¿¡Cómo pudo!? ¡Yo que le di todo mi esfuerzo y dedicación!

-Ya… tranquila, todo tiene una explicación.- Odín estaba viendo el entrenamiento de los varones jóvenes del lugar mientras esperaba a Sirzches y Azazel… parece que fueron a hablar con Miguel.- Esto era por tu bien.

-¿¡Mi bien!? ¿¡Está loco!? ¡Estaba desesperada cuando me dejo en el Inframundo sin siquiera decir nada!- Rossweise estaba a segundos de cometer una barbaridad.- ¡Deme sus razones, soy toda oídos!- Odín no creyó que ella le pediría eso… ahora debe inventar unas razones.

Mientras eso pasaba, Tannin quien entrenaba a Saji para que se acostumbre a la carga del poder de Vritra, miraba confuso todo. Admite que esa mujer da miedo…

 **-Odín siempre con sus tonterías.-** Tannin detuvo el ataque de una de las llamas se Saji.- **Vamos, más fuerza y espíritu, recuerda que el Sacred Gear reacciona a tus emociones.** \- Se deshizo de la llama y dio un aletazo para alejar al joven que resistió apenas.- **Ten más confianza chico, no dudes al atacar…**

 **-Lo lamento…-** Saji habló en su forma de dragón en llamas rojas.- **Es sólo que…**

 **-Vamos mi otra mitad, no tengas dudas… puedes hacerlo… la enana te lo dijo, con fuerza.-** Saji asintió a las palabras de Vritra.- **Vamos, un intento más.**

Saji se levantó y resumió su entrenamiento con el Dragón, este lo admite el chico tiene agallas y quien sabe… tal vez un día logre hacer que el nombre de Vritra sea oído nuevamente.

Con Kiba y Gasper, el "Knight" se movía a tal velocidad para que el vampiro se acostumbre a la velocidad de ataque y sepa como contraatacar. Ver que Gasper usaba sus murciélagos para poner trampas y tratar de variar la velocidad de movimiento de Kiba era digno de reconocer… era un buen analítico en pelea, carece de poder y demás pero… tiene su propia fuerza.

Por otro lado, Arthur y Bikou hablaban de algo que…

-Entonces ¿Lo haremos?- Bikou miraba a su compañero, este veía la habilidad de Kiba… sería un buen oponente.

-Sí, recuerda que Fenrir será casi imposible de vencer pero si hacemos lo que tenemos planeado… será perfecto para todos… sus hijos son más débiles por lo que de ellos no hay tanto problema, hay que debilitar a Fenrir lo más que podamos.- Arthur miraba a su compañero.- Vali hablará con el Sekiryuutei, parece que le avisará lo que tiene en mente.

-No le veo el sentido… ¿Por qué avisar de esto a su rival?- Bikou se cruzó de brazos.- Tch… no importa, es su asunto. Pero como me gustaría usar la piscina que hay aquí.

-Haz eso y terminarás siendo una paleta helada.- Arthur miró al Youkai que se detuvo en su camino a dicha zona.- Y no… no volveré a sacarte de ese cubo de hielo si eso pasa.- Arthur dio sus palabras a Bikou que se dio media vuelta y se sentó molesto…

-Y eso es porque deseo que te quedes aquí.- Odín pareció terminar de dar su excusa a la chica quien asintió.

-Entonces… es para que amplíe mis horizontes y mis conocimientos. Que vea el mundo desde otra perspectiva.- Rossweise asintió, no niega que su vida aquí es buena y se alegra que la traten como de la familia… aunque de seguro su abuela la quiere ahorcar por no haber vuelto o llamado…- Sí tiene razón Odín-sama.- el Dios suspiró más tranquilo… se salvó.- ¿¡En verdad creyó que diría eso!?- Rossweise gritó con tal fuerza que todos la vieron asustados.- ¡Se lo acaba de inventar viejo decrepito! ¡Si bien su punto es válido ahora, no quita que me abandonó sin motivo alguno!- sacó un abanico de papel de la nada y el Dios al ver eso hizo lo único lógico… correr.

-¡Tranquila niña, es mejor así!

-¡Silencio, venga acá!- la Valkiria fue tras el Dios con deseos de profunda venganza mientras todos veían esto sin mucho que decir…- ¡No huya viejo pervertido!

Mejor vamos a otro lado, esto tiene para rato…

* * *

Ise y Vali estaban en la otra zona de entrenamiento. Ambos estaban en guardia, listos para dar un movimiento… cuando lo hicieron dieron golpes en simultáneo. De inmediato fueron intercambios rápidos y cortos… cada movimiento era bloqueado para luego alejarse unos metros del otro. Vali lanzó una lanza de luz que de inmediato se hizo varias más pequeñas pero muy poderosas. Al ver eso, Ise creó un muro de oscuridad y bloqueó cada lanza… sintió su X-Pulse avisarle del inminente ataque a su costado. Esquivó la patada por los pelos y en medio del movimiento dio una patada desde dicha ortodoxa posición… Vali sintió que su propio X-Pulse le avisaba del golpe y lo bloqueó apenas. Al ver eso, ambos retrocedieron para luego pararse sin intenciones de seguir.

-Te has hecho más fuerte.- Vali se quitó el casco y la máscara.- Pegas duro como siempre.

-Y tu magia sigue siendo tan eficaz como siempre…- Ise también mostró su cara.- ¿Nueva magia?

-Nórdica, la aprendí de un libro hace un par de días.- Vali creó el círculo y se sentía la nueva energía.- La magia es lo mío, debo aprovechar mi talento.

-A veces envidio ese talento tuyo.- Ise movió el hombro que le dolía.- Tch, aún fastidia…

-Pero me igualaste en fuerza en ese intercambio de golpes a pesar de la herida, odio admitirlo pero en fuerza física me superas.- Vali camino a un lado del lugar y tomo una de las botellas de agua que había, una la lanzo a Ise y la otra la bebió.- Ahora… ¿Cómo venceremos a Loki?

-Pues… la verdad no lo sé. Es un Dios y eso ya es complicado, Yaldabaoth fue derrotado usando mi Juggernaut y el poder que Haou me dio ese momento pero ya no tengo nada de eso…- Vali sabía a que se refería… lo había sentido, Ise perdió poder sobre su oscuridad y es más débil en ese rubro pero fuerte en otros.- Hay que pensar bien las cosas… Oh moriremos sin haber logrado nada.

[Saben que primero debemos llegar a esa isla, luego sellar los pilares y de ahí podremos ir por Loki]- Ddraig tenía un punto.

{Tal vez lo mejor ahora es saber que habilidades tenemos, la batalla con Rahab demostró que somos un buen equipo}- Albión no negaba que si no hubiera sido por la habilidad de esos dos, no habrían vivido.

-Lo mejor será atacar en conjunto y tratar de aprovechar cada apertura que habrá… pero debemos tener en cuenta el desgaste de energía que podemos tener. Es decir, obviamente tendremos peleas antes de ir por Loki y…- Ise se detuvo, no supo que más decir.- Odio decirlo pero pondremos nuestras vidas en riesgo ante ese loco.

-¿Cuándo no lo hemos hecho? Contra Rahab fue otra historia pero ahora somos más fuertes y he visto esa forma tuya repotenciada.

-Y tú igual con tu Trans Arm… Esos Mark V… ¿Y del Mark I al IV?- Vali y Albión sintieron escalofríos al recordar los experimentos.- ¿Mala pregunta?

{Muy mala… Oh bueno, traumas a parte… ¡Ddraig, no puedo creer que seas tan famoso por ese estúpido programa!}- Al parecer las aventuras del Sekiryuutei Supremo ha llegado lejos.

[¿Qué puedo decir? El público me ama]- Ise miró a su guante con una gota de sudor, se le está pegando la actitud de Rainbow.

{Bah, tus alas se ven ridículas…}

[¿¡CÓMO!? ¡Atrévete a decir eso de nuevo, solo estas celoso de mi fama!]

{¿¡Celoso yo, de ti!? ¡NUNCA!}

Ambos empezaron a discutir ante la cara nada expresiva de sus poseedores. Se nota que esos dos se llevan bien, al menos eso desean creer, Ise y Vali no pudieron evitar reír al ver eso… Tal vez muchas palabras entre esos dos no eran necesarias, se entendían mejor con unos actos y los golpes… Al parecer la odiosa rivalidad de los Dragones Celestiales paso a ser una rivalidad que solo desea ver quien es el más fuerte y crecer para superar al otro.

-Jojo, parece que los jóvenes se están divirtiendo.- Odín entró al lugar… ambos Dragones lo vieron pero no supieron que decir… tenía la cara llena de golpes.

-Ahm… ¿Qué le pasó Odín-sama?- Ise se mostró ligeramente preocupado por el anciano quien se aclaro la garganta.

-Oh nada Sekiryuutei, son cosas que pasan cuando enfureces a una mujer…. Consejo para ambos, siempre digan la verdad.- Ambos jóvenes se vieron las caras… Consejo raro pero cierto.

 **-De seguro tiene que ver con esa chica que fue tu asistente… siempre supe que eras un tarado Odín.-** Haou le habló al Dios quien se mostró molesto, momentos como estos odia oír a ese mocoso irrespetuoso.- **Ni creas que el hecho que espiaras a mi hermana y a mi esposa pasara impune viejo… Tienes suerte que ahora estoy debilitado.** \- Odín en efecto sintió que el poder de la oscuridad de chico se había debilitado… la masa de energía oscura que tenía se había reducido.- **Luego hablamos…**

- _Como quieras mocoso….-_ Vio a ambos jóvenes y sonrió al ver que ambos se le quedaron viendo.- Ser joven siempre es bueno… disfrutas de las dichas de la vida y aprendes en tu camino… no hay nada mejor que eso… Veo que ambos tienen sus propias razones para pelear pero tienen la rivalidad que caracteriza a los Dragones Celestiales y veo una amistad entre ustedes… en eso han superado a todos sus predecesores.- Odín vio a Ise y notó algo…- Has crecido niño… veo una nueva llama en tus ojos, fuerte…que demuestra que a pesar de caer te levantarás… Veo que lo que te ha pasado te ha hecho mejor pero no te conformes, sigue creciendo y aprendiendo de ti y del mundo… así llegarás a lo más alto.- Ise asintió a las palabras de Odín.- Y tú Hakuryuukou… veo que te falta un ligero empujón para lograr eso que te es esquivo.

-¿Un empujón?

-Así como el Sekiryuutei, veo que tienes una luz en tus ojos…. El de él es como el fuego, fuerte y vivo… pero que debe de alimentarse de manera constante para que no se apague, él tuyo es un rayo de luz… una luz que está opacada por algo que te frustra… temes mostrar tus emociones.- Vali se sorprendió al oír eso.- No al nivel del Sekiryuutei en el pasado pero sí… tratas de ocultar unas cosas, no lo hagas… deja que salga y cuando sea así, esa luz nunca te dejará.- Odín le dio una palmada al joven.- Ríe chico… No seas tan severo… Deja que algo de locura llegue a tu vida y podrás ver el cambio en esta… el Sekiryuutei lo halló ya con dos bellezas.- Ise rio al escuchar eso, ya intuía lo que hablaba el viejo y Vali frunció el ceño.

-Mire… no busco ahora una…

-No digo que sea eso chico… solo digo que veas un poco alrededor.- Odín rio al ver la cara del blanco.- Solo toma el consejo de este anciano tonto…

[No creí que te consideraras así Odín… incluso entre los Dioses eres de los más sabios que hay]

-Oh Welsh Dragon… Yo creí una vez que todo se puede solucionar con sabiduría pero sólo era mi tonto orgullo hablando.- Odín se mostraba melancólico, casi parecía un anciano que lamenta su vida.

{¿Qué piensas ahora de eso…? Tu sabiduría siendo parte de tu orgullo y todo eso…}

-Ambos Dragones Celestiales están muy habladores… Sí, esta generación es muy interesante. Eso solo me confirma que lo que cambia el futuro son las posibilidades de los jóvenes… tal vez todo es mi culpa… Yo quien no creí en eso cree a esos guerreros que sirven bajo Loki.

-¿A qué se refiere?- Ise miró al Dios quien se sentó en uno de los sitios visibles con ambos Dragones viéndolo.- ¿Odín-sama?

-Los humanos que creen en nuestra mitología son pocos si los comparas en nuestra época dorada… Yo creí que con eso bastaba, que no debíamos demostrar poderío a otras mitologías pero no vi el sufrimiento de los de mi pueblo… no, no quise ver. Esos jóvenes que enfrentaran tienen odio al mundo porque la religión en que creyeron no respondió a sus plegarias… Los jóvenes que afrontaran tienen razones para hacer lo que harán… No son locos como los que enfrentaron antes… darán razones que tal vez los hagan dudar de su motivo a luchar… Mi único consejo es que sigan por lo que creen, no duden del camino que siguen… no digo que no sientan pena pero sean firmes, no hacerlo los hará perder la vida. Sólo lamento que mi estupidez los meta en esto… que fuera mi estupidez lo que dio a luz al Loki de ahora… que por mi estúpido orgullo ustedes los jóvenes sufran esto y el mundo ahora corra peligro.

-Un paso a la vez… Creo que eso es lo que desea oír…- Odín miró a Ise con un poco de sorpresa.- "Estoy aquí", eso fue lo que aprendí tras casi… desaparecer… aprender de nuestros errores y aceptar el pasado… para luchar hoy y crear nuestro propio futuro.

-Tal vez sienta que cometió errores pero… Esos que cree errores ha ayudado a muchos de su gente. No se aferre a esos errores… si tanta fe tiene en la nueva generación, déjenos esto a nosotros.- Vali se cruzo de brazos al decir, Odín soltó una ligera risa.

-Jejeje, sin duda la juventud es buena…. Impulsa a los viejos a ver con esperanza el futuro.- Odín tenía un rostro más calmado.- Ustedes dos llegaran lejos, los Dragones Celestiales siempre marcaron la historia… Sé que ustedes harán lo mismo…. Aviso que nos vamos en un par de horas, lo que deban hacer háganlo ya… no tenemos mucho tiempo. Solo quedan 24 horas jóvenes…

Odín se retiro del lugar dejando a ambos Dragones en su lugar, ambos se vieron las caras… el Dios parece confiar en ellos, eso era nuevo.

-Vali… tengo una idea para un ataque combinado…- Vali lo miró confundido.- ¿Lo intentamos?

-Bien… ¿Qué hay que hacer?- Al ver a Ise sacar sus armas, el demonio entendió.- Interesante…- Vali saco a Dawn of Light, hora de un entrenamiento rápido.

* * *

-¡No lo creo, yo lo mato!- Venelana tenía en sus manos la quinta prueba…. Todas positivas.- ¡Él dijo que las posibilidades de embarazo eran como las de los demonios!- La mujer se agarraba la cabeza. Se sabía que los demonios tienen una baja tasa de nacimiento pero al parecer esa tasa se incrementa si una de las parejas no es demonio pero Rean dijo que él difícilmente podía…- ¿¡Qué pasó!?

-¡No lo sé, los estudios decía que la cantidad que él producía no bastaba para un embarazo!- Luna también estaba con los nervios. Si bien la idea de ser mamá le alegra, creyó tener más tiempo para prepararse…- ¿Hermana?

-No sé de que se quejan… ¡Luna, seremos madres!- La mujer abrazo a su hermana con alegría, años esperando esto y si bien no lo planeo o es el mejor momento, está feliz.- ¡Vamos Venelana, sé que tras esa ira estás feliz!

Venelana iba a hablar para luego callar… no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en ser mamá de nuevo… Lo admite, lo que odió de los previos embarazos siempre fueron los antojos y los vómitos iniciales ya que pasó dos veces por eso. Pero… Tal vez este era un modo de decir que puede iniciar de nuevo. Ver que Celestia y Luna sonreían a la idea la hizo dejar su molestia inicial y abrazar la idea… Oh bueno, de nuevo deberá cambiar pañales.

-Espero que a tu papá le agrade la noticia.- Se toco el vientre al decir eso.- Lo lamento Fie… yo no…

-No se preocupe Venelana-sama, entiendo y en verdad me alegro más por Rean… él siempre deseo esto.- Fie le dio un pequeño codazo a Emma.- Di algo…

-Oh… pues…. Felicidades a las tres, en verdad me alegro.- Emma sonrió, tenia envidia pero el tema de por sí era para alegrar.- Pero… ¿Cómo se lo dirán a Rean? Es decir… vamos a una pelea a muerte y… ustedes…

-No podemos quitar nuestro plan ahora… tal vez solo tengamos unas semanas pero eso aún no afecta nuestro desempeño, recuerda que somos usuarias de magia. Podemos evitar la mayoría del contacto físico.- Celestia dijo eso luego de soltar a su hermana que contuvo el nuevo deseo de vomitar.

-¿Seguras? Saben que ahora son responsables de las vidas de esas criaturas dentro de ustedes.- Celine miró a ambas mujeres, Luna asintió a las palabras de su hermana.

-Si el mundo acaba, no habrá un futuro en el que ellos puedan vivir.- Luna miró ambas mujeres que la miraban con preocupación.- Tranquilas, tal vez no seamos tan fuertes para llegar al nivel de Rean pero no nos quedamos cortas.

-De ser así creo que podremos lograr nuestro objetivo.- Venelana tomó su decisión, hora de actuar y más que el mundo está en peligro, no desea que el bebé viva en un mundo de caos.

-Bien… entonces hay que…- Un temblor hizo que todas se callen.- ¿¡Y eso!?

-¡Viene de abajo!- Emma respondió a la pregunta de Fie.

Todas en el lugar fueron a dicha zona, no eran los únicos…

* * *

-Agh… creo que aplicamos mucha fuerza…- Ise estaba en el suelo con su armadura algo dañada.

-¿Qué te hace creer eso? ¿La explosión o que fuimos mandados lejos por esta?- Vali salió de la pared a la que estaba pegado con ligeros daños en su armadura.

{Tal vez fue un ligero error de cálculo pero es un ataque prometedor}- Albión tenía interés en ver la técnica en acción.- {¿Qué dices tú Ddraig?}

[Ugh… me duele la espalda…]- Ddraig sentía que lo había arrollado un camión… no sabe lo que es pero la metáfora está ahí.

-Muy bien.- Ise se levantó de un salto y agitó sus armas.- ¿Un intento más?- Vali iba a responder cuando…

-¿¡Qué han hecho ustedes dos!?- Grayfia alzó la voz y ambos se quedaron helados. Al lado de ellas, todos estaban viendo el desastre en la zona. Rajaduras, rastros de explosiones y cortes.- ¿¡Han estado peleando!?

-¡Nonononono, estábamos practicando algo y…. OYE, no te quedes callado y ayúdame!

-No voy a gastar saliva… sólo prepárate para el sermón.- Vali se cruzó de brazos, listo para recibir el sermón.

Grayfia en eso hizo que ambos se pongan en posición de geiza y los empezó a regañar. Todos vieron con pena como ambos Dragones Celestiales eran regañados.

-Lo admito Rias, tu hermana política es muy hábil con las palabras.- Twilight miró a la pelirroja conflictuada.

-Y eso que no la has visto aún en todo su esplendor.- Rias tembló al recordar esa faceta de Grayfia.- Ahm… Onee-sama… Creo que ya captaron…. Es decir… míralos.

La mujer miró a ambos jóvenes y pudo ver que ambos estaban muy arrepentidos y hasta asustados con lo que pasaba. Suspiró al ver que en efecto ya era suficiente… acarició la cabeza de ambos y les dijo que se vayan a limpiar… Ambos asintieron e hicieron caso… Grayfia recibió la mirada de admiración de muchas… esa mujer era su ídolo.

-Consejo… nunca den el brazo a torcer, o les irá fatal.- Muchas hicieron nota mental.

-Oigan, creo que ya es hora de irse…- Rossweise hizo la aclaración.- Sona-san me informa que los preparativos están listos, faltamos nosotros.

-Entonces andando jóvenes, es hora.- Odín habló con un tono serio, raro en él.- Es hora de luchar por lo que creen.

-¿Irá con nosotros?- Machias hizo la pregunta.- De seguro Loki va a…

-Todo esto se originó por mis errores. Debo ser responsable de ellos… además si algo me pasa, Thor está en casa… Él será un buen líder.- Todos vieron que el anciano en efecto iba a… arriesgar su vida si debía.

-Vamos entonces.- Venelana tenía a Kurama en brazos.- Deseo dejarlo con Milicas para que le haga compañía.

-¿¡Vendrás con nosotros!?- Rean miró sorprendido a la mujer quien asintió.- ¡Pero…!

-Sin peros Rean… Si crees que dejaré que mi hija, sus amigos y tú, mi novio, vayan y me dejen aquí es ascuas estas muy equivocado. Yo sé defenderme y puedo ayudar en lo que sea necesario.- Rean iba a decir algo…- No… No harás que cambie de opinión.

-Sabía que esto iba a pasar…- El humano suspiró, nada podía hacer para que ella cambie de opinión.- De acuerdo, pero sólo…

-Rean… no recibí el apodo de la "Dama de la Extinción" por nada.- A muchos le dieron un escalofrío al oír eso.- Mi hija es linda si la comparas conmigo.

-¡Hey…!- Rias se sintió un poco ofendida.

-La Señora Venelana es digna de admirar.- Rainbow le susurró a Aj quién asintió.

-Y eso es mucho que decir.- la rubia miró al resto de sus amigas.- Parece que se ganó más respeto ahora con esas palabras.

-Creo que ya está decidido.- Celine salto al hombro de Rean.- Elegiste bien tarado, esas 3 son más de lo que mereces.- Este miró a Celine fastidiado para luego sonreír y acariciar la cabeza de esta.- ¡Bien, hora de partir! ¡Muñeco loco, ayúdame con el círculo de transporte!

-¿¡Ah!? ¿¡Y yo por qué!?- Teepo vio como Celine sacaba sus garras.- ¡E-Es decir… a la orden Señorita Celine!

-¡Para ti soy Celine-sama!

-¡Sí, Celine-sama!

Todos miraban complicados como ambos preparaban el círculo de transporte. Para evitar que sus dueños sufran un desgaste de magia o demás, los familiares pueden hacer este trabajo siempre y cuando sepan el hechizo… ambos lo saben.

-Ok… Yo en verdad lamento eso…- Emma miró a Merlina y bajó su cabeza.- Celine se está dejando llevar.

-Oh no se preocupe, siento que Teepo necesita mano dura, garra en este caso, últimamente está muy burlón.- Esdeath y Bikou asintieron.

-¿Dónde está Rarity? Ya nos vamos…- Pinkie miraba la entrada para ver si su amiga estaba cerca pero nada.- ¿Se habrá quedado dormida?

-Ella no es como tú.- Aki le dio un codazo a la chica.- Aunque… si cierto "Knight" va…

-¿Y yo por qué tengo que ser el que vaya?- Todas la miraron con cansancio, tarado.- Oigan… al menos díganme el porque y no me ignoren.- Kiba sabía a que se referían pero la verdad… todo esto le daba algo de vergüenza, le cuesta admitir que la compañía de Rarity le agradaba… más de lo que quiere admitir.

-¡Llegué! Uf… creí que no lo lograba.- Rarity llegó con un gran maletín en su espalda.- ¿Ya nos vamos?

-¿Y eso?- Fluttershy miraba la gran maleta.- ¿Tu cambio de ropa?

-Fufu, ya verán… Hola Yuuto.- De inmediato fue hacia el mencionado… vaya….

-Hemos vuelto… Oh, Rarity al fin te dignas en aparecer.- la chica le sacó la lengua en respuesta.- Muy madura Mademoiselle…- Ise vio que Vali trataba de… sacarse a cierta chica de encima.

-¡Veo que han entrenado, que genial!- Pinkie estaba pegada al Hakuryuukou y este se mostraba complicado… más porque Esdeath y Merlina al ver a la nueva rival se lanzaron a atacar también.

-¡Oye, ya deja de pegarte a él… atrás locura rosada!- Esdeath trató de alejar a Pinkie de Vali pero esta se rehusaba y vaya que no se quería ir.

Merlina por su lado solo trataba de decir algo pero la timidez le gana… demonios…

-Una pelea algo extraña… Oye Gen ¿Y a ti que diablos te pasó?- Rainbow notó las heridas en el tipo.

-Oh nada… cosa de los entrenamientos.- Saji no dijo más, le dolía todo y…-¡Ay, no des palmadas que duele!

-Ya veo… Oye Asia ¿Puedes curar a este tonto?- La rubia miró a su amiga para luego ver a Saji.

-¡Oh Dios, que terrible! ¡Tannin-sama no debía tratarlo así si era un simple entrenamiento!- la rubia empezó a aplicar su Sacred Gear mientras miraba al dragón que decepción.- ¡Usted es el adulto, debe saber comportarse!- Tannin no sabía que decir…- ¡Diga algo!

 **-Que… lo lamento…-** Asia asintió, mejor…- **Primero la del cabello rosa, ahora la rubia… ¿Qué tienen esas dos?** \- Tannin notó que ambas tenían un talento inusual, más por la raza que parece son afines.- **Si sobrevivimos a esto, será motivo de investigación.**

-Muy bien todos, listos o no ya nos vamos.- Celine dio la orden, todos se reunieron para partir…

-¿Nerviosa?- Rias notó que Twilight temblaba…- Yo estoy igual… esto es más grande que con Yaldabaoth.

-Pero… vamos a dar lo mejor de nosotros.- Twilight mostró su convicción mientras ambas sentían que Ise las abrazaba.

-Así será chicas… demos todo se nosotros.- Ambas asintieron y aceptaron el gesto del joven. Hora de la verdad…. Hora de evitar el Ragnarok.

Cuando se iban, Akeno dio una mirada a su padre… luego a Ise… no pudo evitar sentir que cada estaba más lejos de ambos… Esa tristeza que tenía en el corazón, le iba a jugar en contra.

* * *

-Mi Lord… ¿Nos llamó?- un hombre de cabello blanco con una gran espada en la espalda se arrodilló ante Loki. A su lado había otro de cabello negro con rasgos caninos… ambos ante el Dios Loki.

-Así es… Isangrim ¿Crees que Skoll y Hati puedan pelear?

-Con certeza mi Lord, ellos seguirán a su padre al campo de batalla. Fenrir ya está recuperado de la herida que ese dragón le hizo.- Isangrim miraba con rabia al Dios, parece que la noticia que Fenrir fuera herido no fue de su agrado.

-Excelente… preparen a las copias y a los otros… que estén en posición fuera de la barrera.- Isanfrim asintió y se retiró del lugar., Sigmund, tú el más fuerte de entre los 7… ¿Cuál es tu opinión?

-Que los de afuera luchan una batalla perdida… Nuestro plan no tiene fallas. Y si logran entrar a la isla, no pueden cambiar o detener el círculo. Es una batalla perdida lo que luchan…

-Sabes que cuando el círculo se active… ustedes van a…

-Lo sabemos mi Lord pero haremos el sacrificio. Todos aquí le debemos la vida, es usted quien nos salvó y nos dio una razón para vivir. Por usted y su visión del mundo daremos nuestras vidas.- Loki se vio complacido al oír la lealtad de Sigmund.- Si entran los intrusos… déjelos en nuestras manos. Fenrir y sus hijos con lo demás pueden encargarse del resto… Déjenos a esos mocoso tontos a nosotros… sin duda serán ellos los que vendrán.

-Bien Sigmund…. Ve y avisa al resto, el Ragnarok está cerca.- el humano dio una última reverencia antes de irse….- Veo que sigues al pie de la letra eso de ser una sombra.

-Je, tal vez sea la sombra de Syd pero tengo mi propio pensar.- De entre las sombras, un hombre similar a Syd apareció.- En serio… No puedo creer que haya mantenido esa faceta de Dios benevolente y Salvador tanto tiempo.- Loki sonrió al oír eso.- Eres un Dios cruel… aprovecharte del dolor de todos esos tontos… mi propio hermano incluido.

-Jejeje, es un buen modo de tener siervos leales.- Loki miró al humano quien tomó la copa de vino cercana.- ¿Cómo fue la investigación Bud?

-Oh, nada que pueda recalcar… los Dioses Shinto están alertas, la facción Youkai están preparados para la guerra si esta se da… si mandan refuerzos… no lo sé.- Bud bebió del líquido.- Pero que nos atacaran en unas horas, pasará.

-Entonces estate alerta… a fin de cuentas, puede que pase lo que tanto deseas.- El humano sonrió con maldad y tras una ligera reverencia, se fue del lugar.- Hora de que este patético mundo desaparezca. Un mundo estancado y estúpido… debe desaparecer en el caos…

 _ **-Ya decía yo… su faceta amable es una farsa.-**_ El orbe miró todo desde la seguridad de su escondite.- _ **Máscaras… todos las tienen pero las peores son las de este tipo… las que se usan para engañar a otros, crear ilusiones que te engañan… Lamento decirlo Loki pero tu plan no irá como quieras, si alguien va a generar caos soy yo…**_

El orbe volvió a su lugar de descanso provisional para seguir descansando y esperando…. La batalla para evitar el Ragnarok estaba cerca.

* * *

Omake

 **Preparación de Apoyo**

-Suzaku-sama, bienvenida. – Una de las sacerdotisas de la casa saludó a la mujer quien había regresado de la casa Hyoudo tras una larga noche. - ¿Cómo se encuentra?

-Cansada y con noticias nada agradables para nosotros. – Suzaku se mostraba más que seria y eso sorprendió a la mujer que la recibía. - ¿Mi tío…?

-Pues… Ya sabe como es, desea hablar con usted y…

-Ya voy. – Suzaku dio pasos firmes hacia el lugar donde estaba el hombre que había ocasionado una desgracia horrible a una familia que no tenía la culpa de simplemente amarse.

Llegar al lugar donde su Tío Abuelo, Suos Himejima… el previo líder del clan… Tío de Shuri Himejima, la madre de Akeno. El humano estaba sentado en frente de una vela, meditando sin importar nada más.

-Al fin te dignas en volver.

-Sabes muy bien porque me quede en esa casa, debía saber como se llevarán las cosas para saber como actuar. – La chica no se sentó, se mantuvo de pie en la puerta como se señal de que no hay respeto entre ellos.

-Viste a esa maldita niña…

-Akeno esta feliz donde está. Aún con el daño que tus acciones le hicieron trata de estar fuerte… -Suzaku habló con odio en su voz, el hombre miró a la chica sobre el hombro con una mirada neutral y carente de emoción.

-Esa niña es una vergüenza para nuestro clan, si no fuera porque esos de la familia Gremory y el acuerdo que hicimos, la hubiera matado.

-Jejeje, es gracioso. – La mujer rio un poco ante la clara duda de su tío. – Hablas de deshonras y desgracias cuando tu vida entera esta llena de ellas.

-No me hables con ese tono niña o…

-¿O qué, me matarás? No tienes el poder para hacerlo, ya no. Yo soy la líder de este clan, mi palabra aquí es ley y tú no puedes hacer nada sin mi permiso. – Suzaku podía ver la ira en los ojos de su tío. – Es una lástima que tanto esfuerzo al final fue para nada, los que creen en tus ideas son cada vez menos. Eso demuestra que las ideas antiguas al final mueren con el tiempo y el cambio de generaciones.

-Los demonios y los Ángeles Caídos son enemigos… ¡Esa es la verdad, ellos son monstruos!

-¡El único monstruo que veo aquí eres tú! ¡Tú que mandaste a matar a una niña inocente que sólo de pecado tenía ser la hija de un Caído que la Tía Shuri amo con todo el corazón! – Suzaku había recuperado casi todo su poder tras una noche de descanso y la energía que emanaba daba miedo. - ¡Haré lo que deba para proteger no sólo al clan sino al futuro del mundo!

-¿¡Incluso hacer… una alianza con esos monstruos!?

-Monstruo es quien no tiene remordimientos tras hacer algo horrible…. El único monstruo que veo actualmente…. Eres tú. – La mujer se dio media vuelta. – Mandaré apoyo para la batalla que habrá, no por obligación… sino porque es lo correcto. No saldrás de aquí hasta que sepa que la batalla termino. No deseo tus interrupciones. – Suzaku salió y cerró la puerta corrediza con fuerza mientras el hombre miraba a la chica odio y rabia.

Suzaku camino rápidamente hacia donde estaban el resto de miembros del clan y la que la atendió al regresar se le acerco.

-¿Cuáles son sus órdenes mi Lady?

-Llamen a los Youkais en Kyoto… Deseo hablar con la Kyuubi y proponerle algo, mi prima y sus amigos necesitaran toda la ayuda posible. Parece que deberán mandar la artillería pesada más viable de Japón al campo de batalla.

* * *

Insertar canción: Haruka [Tv Edit.] – LACCO TOWER

Sayonara no aizu ga yozora ni hibikeba

(Sí la señal del adiós pudiera resonar en el cielo nocturno)

Al iniciar la canción, vemos a Issei que se encuentran un tanto herido con parte de su vestimenta rota por las rodillas de su pantalón mediante que nota que los diversos enemigos del pasado.

Yagate haruka kanata tooku hanareteku kimi wo omou yo  
mata aou to

(Pensaré en ti, de manera distante y remota para de alguna manera podamos volvernos a ver)

Y entre todos ellos, vemos en un fuego azulado a su espalda sin hacerle daño, vemos a Loki que veía como no le quedaban muchas fuerzas a Issei y preparaba su ataque para acabarlo.

Kimi no hidari kara miteta yokogao wo miteita

(Vi desde tu perfil izquierdo, y pude ver tu rosto)

En ese instante, Issei recordaba un tanto a sus padres todo lo que ha vivido con ellos hasta el momento de su muerte mediante que aun trataba de soportar el dolor ya estando de pie para poder encarar a sus enemigos mientras que en su mente recordaba a sus amigos que se preocupan por él y sus rostros estaban en uno de sus ojos.

Waratteru ka naiteiru no ka

(¿Estabas riendo o estabas llorando?)

Y con esa imagen todavía en sus ojos, la cámara se aleja hasta mostrar a Issei que se encontraba preparado para luchar, pero siente una mano en su hombro previo a la batalla.

Nagai kami ga jama wo shiteru

(Tu largo cabello obstruía el camino.)

Y al sentir esa mano en su hombro, Issei se volta a ver que apareció Yuuto, pero no vino solo, ya que cerca se notan a tres personas más.

Sayonara no aizu ga yozora ni hibikeba

(Sí la señal del adiós pudiera resonar en el cielo nocturno)

Sairaorg Bael, Saji Genshiro y Vali Lucifer se aparecen en la escena mediante que diversas personas conocidas del grupo los observan a la distancia mediante que se preparan para la batalla viendo el amanecer entre sonrisas y rostros de preocupación en que ellos pudieran perder esa batalla.

Haruka kanata yowayowashii bokutachi no michi wo terasu yo

(Este brillará como una luz que iluminará nuestros débiles caminos para algún día)

Mediante que la cámara toma un perfil izquierdo mediante que el grupo se prepara para luchar ante esos enemigos y que sus cuerpos reciban la luz del sol e Issei dice que se preparen.

Mata aeru to

(Podamos volver a vernos)

Y tomando un paso hacia atrás, la cámara ve de frente a los cinco chicos dan un salto para irse a la batalla congelando justo en el momento que Issei, Vali, Genshiro y Yuuto muestren su Sacred Gear y Sairaorg comienza a mostrar un aura dorada y sueltan un rugido de batalla al mismo tiempo que se acaba la canción de fondo.

* * *

 **Bueno... dado que no hay mucho que decir... Los veo en otro... ¡Pinkie Pie no me muevas trato de ganarle a este dragón endemoniado!**

 **Twilight: ¡Que nos vemos en el otro capítulo, cuidense!**


	88. Al Campo de Batalla

**A ver, veamos... Creo que estamos bien con lo que vamos a hacer...**

 **Twilight: Si tú lo dices, sólo no exageres con todo esto.**

 **Despreocupate Twilight, sé lo que hago... casi.**

 **Rarity: Que reconfortante.**

 **Rainbow: Meh, ya inicia con el capítulo.**

 **Aj: Te esforzaste mucho en este.**

 **Pinkie: ¡Hasta puso unas referencias a un anime que le gusta!**

 **Culpable... Dejemos que la historia hable por si sola, aviso que los Omakes no apareceran a partir de ahora por la situación en que estaremos, a menos que algo importante que no puedo contar en el tramo original de la historia ocurra. Ahí recurriré al confiable Omake.**

 **Fluttershy: Entonces ¿Comenzamos?**

 **Sin duda alguna, que inicie la parte original de este arco. Guru, telón.**

 **Guru: Guru Guru [Alza telón]**

* * *

 **Sekiryuutei Supremo**

 **Arco 7: Deceit of Ragnarok**

 **Capítulo 87: Al Campo de Batalla**

Insertar canción: Realize – Nami Tamaki (Tv edit.)

Tadoritsuku basho sae mo wakaranai

(Sin saber a cuál lugar dónde llegaré)

Al iniciar la canción, vemos dos siluetas de dos chicos que son de Hyoudou Issei y Vali Lucifer y detrás de ellos mientras caminan tomando una mirada fija hacia la cámara, se muestran diversas personas vinculadas a los portadores de los dragones celestiales, con diversos sentimientos, amistad (como los diversos chicos con algunas chicas y Rean) y romance (en especial las chicas que tienen sentimientos por ambos).

Todoku to shinjite ima omoi wo hashira seruyo

(Creyendo que ahí estaré, y ahora mis sentimientos comienzan a acelerar)

Cambiando un plano de un risco que se nota que va amaneciendo, vemos ahora a Issei que se encuentra viendo el horizonte desde donde se encuentra y da un salto caer al vacío mientras que una gran cantidad de aura roja rodea al Sekiryuutei que activa su armadura del Balance Breaker mientras va al cielo y ya habiendo activado ese poder hace una pose heroica a la cámara en el aire detrás del sol mediante que se aparece el título de la historia por unos instantes y que un destello de luz desaparece.

Katachi kaete yuku kokoro mo kono machi mo

(Las formas siempre están cambiando, al igual que este corazón y esta cuidad)

Y en un salón especial que hay una serie de luces que hacen alusión a que es un circulo, vemos a Issei que mantiene una mirada seria mientras que las luces ven como los diversos recuerdos del castaño están rodeándolo, aparece Rean tomando el hombro para prepararlo para su entrenamiento, pero el lugar cambia a un dojo dentro de su casa pero Rias y Twilight aparecen tomando los brazos del castaño mediante que el resto de las chicas tratan de arrebatárselo, pero un tanto lejos se encuentra Akeno con una mirada triste.

Dakedo kienai negai ga aru

(Pero hay un deseo pero nunca desaparecerá)

Y con ella, pone una mano en su rostro como si ocultara su llano mediante que en su espalda salen un par de alas, pero una es de un demonio y delante de esa ala se encuentra un reflejo su fallecida madre, Shuri y una de un ángel caído siendo Baraquiel y ambos padres de esa chica toman sus hombros en señal de aliento, aun con ello tiene una mirada perdida pensando algo si hubiera cambiado ese doloroso momento y la escena cambia mediante diversos destellos de luces.

Chigau yume wo mite onaji sora nagameta

(Viendo un sueño distinto, mirando el mismo cielo)

Y ahora vemos a Vali Lucifer que se encuentra caminando con su grupo pero se detienen momentáneamente para descansar y Teepo comienza a jalar la manga de su camisa para jugar con él mediante que Merlina y Esdeath comienzan a hablar sus cosas, Arthur aprovecha para practicar con su espada y Bikou se distrae viendo el paisaje.

Ano hi chikatta "Makenai koto"

(Ese día que jure que "no perderé")

Mientras sigue mirando el cielo, Vali aprieta su puño al saber que su amigo y rival de alguna manera se ha vuelto más fuerte y que no quería estar detrás de él para tener su lucha de desempate, pero una especie de flamas de aura aparecen para luego ver que dando la espalda a la cámara, él e Issei, quien está al lado izquierdo del peli platino se encuentran juntos encarando a alguien.

Zutto futari kono te tsunagezu ni

(Siempre nuestras manos se han unido)

Ahora vemos a los dos portadores de los dragones celestiales que tienen en una mirada decidida a luchar ante quien se encuentran encarando y detrás de ellos, vemos a Rias, Twilight, Akeno y Asia quienes están más cerca de Issei y a Esdeath y Merlina que están a la par hacia Vali.

Umarete kita imi wo sagashiteta

(Al igual que buscamos la razón sobre que existimos)

Y ven que Loki en un cielo morado en lo alto de un risco preparando el Ragnarok para su idea, pero cambiando de nuevo hacia los dos dragones, Issei le muestra su puño izquierdo hacia Vali que choca con su puño derecho y luego de que choquen sus puños en señal de amistad, ellos van corriendo mediante que les rodean auras de los colores de sus dragones para activar las armaduras de su respectivo Balance Breaker.

Tadoritsuku basho sae mo wakaranai

(Sin saber a cuál lugar dónde llegaré)

Ahora estando en un campo de batalla, vemos a diversos lacayos de Loki que van hacia los dos portadores de los dragones celestiales, pero diversos miembros de los dos grupos de ambos los atacan y un disparo de magia pura van hacia ellos pero es cancelado con un escudo especial por parte de Twilight y sus amigas mediante que los dos guerreros van volando hacia el dios nórdico del engaño.

Todoku to shinjite ima omoi wo hashira seruyo

(Creyendo que ahí estaré, y ahora mis sentimientos comienzan a acelerar)

Y en su vuelo, Vali elimina a diversos enemigos enviados por Loki mediante que Issei va velozmente hacia el enemigo quien desesperado manda otros que estaban a su mando pero de otra dimensión se aparecen para derrotar al Sekiryuutei.

Ayamachi mo setsunasa mo koeru toki

(Cuando llegue el momento de que supere mis errores y mi dolor)

Sin perder un instante al notar eso, Issei elimina a cada enemigo con cada una de las armaduras de los Cosmic Packs y cuando se aparece Vali ya habiendo superado sus adversarios hacen dos disparos de poder hacia Loki que ve que ese ataque aumenta de poder a cada momento mientras hace un orbe mágico que va hacia dicha movida de los portadores de los dragones celestiales.

Negai ga hikari dakishimeru mirai wo yobisamashite

(Los deseos serán abrazados por la luz, y despertarán el futuro)

Cuando esos ataques chocan, un enorme destello de luz seguido por una gran explosión se muestra para que luego se muestren Issei y Vali viendo hacia la cámara que estaba un tanto arriba de ellos para que después cambien sus miradas para que sus grupos se encuentren detrás de ellos esperándolos. Ya con ello, los chicos van hacia sus grupos mediante que dan la espalda a la cámara mediante que los ven y se congela la imagen cuando se acabe la música de fondo.

* * *

En una parte del Océano Pacífico, En una plataforma creada por magia, un círculo de trasporte se hizo presente.

-Al fin están aquí.- Sona estaba en frente de una flota de varios barcos flotantes junto a los otros miembros de su séquito.- Ya se habían tardado.

-Sona… ¿Qué son esos… Barcos que están ahí…?- Rias hizo la pregunta que muchos tenían…

-Son los que nos llevarán a la zona donde está Loki….- Azazel y Sirzches hicieron acto de presencia, el caído siguió.- Como sabrán, la isla donde está Loki está encima de la zona donde casi conectan América y Asia pero hay un truco… Es una Isla elevada por una gran fuente de magia.

-Casi como lo fue con Mu.- Akeno hizo el comentario, el caído asintió.- ¿Cómo es posible?

-Recuerden que cuando Mu se hizo trozos y cayó al mar, mucho de su tecnología se hundió pero unos pocos trozos lograron sobrevivir… en estos está la tecnología de flote de isla, al parecer no fue muy difícil de replicar aunque no es completa, sólo han podido elevar la isla unos cuantos metros sobre el mar, no está en el cielo.- Sirzches miró a todos, algunos suspiraron de alivio… la idea de que la isla se haga trozos con ellos ahí como con Mu no es del agrado de muchos.- Esto no será como Mu donde hay una entrada secreta… deben atravesar la barrera que habrá pero por ahora… hay que centrarnos en una cosa… Fenrir y varios seres defenderán la barrera y aquí entran estos barcos.

-Que son…- Twilight no quería más charadas… que les digan ya.

-Son réplicas de Skidbladnir, si bien están lejas de acercarse a las originales, servirán a su propósito.- Odín respondió mientras veía los grandes objetos.- Mmm, yo le hubiera dado un diseño distinto…

-De seguro algo pervertido.- Rosseeise habló sin reparos, se nota que aún sigue furiosa.

Skidbladnir son unos tipos de barcos creados por la misma tribu que creó a Mjolnir, el martillo de Thor, la tribu Ívaldi al parecer solo creó unas pocas de estas embarcaciones… las que ellos tienen en frente son simples réplicas que carecen de las habilidades de las originales, se dice que las originales crecen de acuerdo al crecimiento de su dueño.

-Entonces…. ¿Iremos por barco?- Rarity no supo que decir.- No es que me queje…

-Hay que mantener las apariencias hasta estar cerca a la zona donde será la batalla, el mundo humano no debe saber de esto y por ello es que estamos tomando medidas.- Grayfia respondió rápidamente con Kurama en sus brazos.- Él se quedará con Milicas.- El Maou asintió, el animal y su hijo se llevan bien… a veces siente que ese perro es más listo que la media y además… ¿No está algo grande para su edad?

-¡Cool, ya deseo ver el interior!- Rainbow iba a subir pero Ayane la detuvo.

-Calma, no te precipites… no estamos de turismo…- La kunoichi miró a Azazel.- Entiendo lo de los barcos pero la barrera… ¿Cómo la vamos a cruzar?

-Oh, déjenme a mi ese detalle… Cuando sea el momento.- Azazel sonrió al decir eso.- Baraquiel, se tan amable de avisar a nuestra capitana que estamos aquí.

-Claro… siempre me dejas a mí el trabajo sucio.- El caído se fue maldiciendo por debajo.

-Bien… Creo que aquí debemos decir que no hay vuelta atrás, una vez subamos… es el todo o nada.- Celestia se mostraba nerviosa, más que antes ahora que sabe lo que lleva dentro de ella.

-Sin presiones…- Luna se quitó el sudor de un lado de la cara.- Hay que estar listos para todo.

-No se preocupen ustedes dos, saldremos de esta…- Venelana dio su voto a todo esto, Sirzches se sorprendió de oír eso… Su madre iba a…- Hora de salir temporalmente de mi retiro hijo... hay una razón por la que hago esto

-¿Razón?- El Maou no entendió eso. Miro a Rean quien también estaba confundido…- Ok, sé que no cambiaras de parecer, solo ten cuidado…- Él quisiera ir pero tiene sus deberes aquí y debe preparar todo en caso de que ellos…

-Fufu, hijo… de algún sitio heredaste el Poder de la Destrucción.- La mujer se mostraba confiada y eso le sacó una gota de sudor a todos.

{Ya veo porque decías que ella era alguien que no podías vencer con argumentos}- Albión le habló a Vali quien suspiró.

-Ok, viendo que todo está listo… prepárense que se abren las puertas para subir.- Uno de los barcos se acercó un poco para abrir la gran puerta que los hará entrar. Celine notó algo en los lados de este barco…

-Lo vio ¿Verdad?- Teepo le susurró a la gata quien asintió… plan astuto…

-¡Hola!- la voz familiar de cierta Maou se oyó ante la sorpresa de varios, en la puerta del barco estaba Serafall con… ¿Un uniforme de marino?- ¡Que bien que llegan!

-¿¡Sera!? ¿¡Qué haces ahí!?- Ise se sorprendió al ver a su amiga ahí, aclaración… decidió quitar el chan porque ambos ya no usan sufijos con el otro. Al contrario que muchos creen, significa que son más amigos que antes, buenos amigos.- ¿¡Y ese uniforme!?

-Oh, pues… me queda lindo.- Ise no pudo decir que no, su silencio hizo que Rias y Twilight le den un codazo conjunto.- Y estoy aquí porque yo lidero esta flota.

[Estamos acabados…]- La respuesta de Ddraig hizo que la Maou haga un puchero.- [Dime Serafall ¿Qué sabes tú de barcos y de donde aprendiste si lo hiciste?]

-De este juego online de barcos que usan chicas anime.- La Maou mostró su celular. A todos les salió un aura azulada.

- **¡Que alguien nos traiga un capitán de verdad! ¡A este paso nos hundiremos al avanzar 10 metros!**

-¡Ténganme algo de confianza maldición!- Serafall se cruzo de brazos, que ofensivo resultó ser ese Vritra, Saji pedía perdón de manera rápida por la actitud de su compañero.- ¡Además, hay muchos aquí que ayudarán… Yo sólo doy órdenes!

-¿Seguro que es buena idea Sirzches?- Rean le preguntó al demonio quien sonrió complicado.- No desconfío de la habilidad de Serafall y su poder pero… sabes que ella puede ser… algo… especial.

-Era eso o que Asmodeus vaya…

-Me llevo a Serafall…- Rean dio una palmada para llamar la atención.- Ok, antes de subir a nuestro transporte… ¿Alguien tiene una pregunta?

-¡YO!- Pinkie alzó la mano.- ¿¡Cuál es tu nick Sera-chan!? ¡Deseo agregarte a mi lista de amigos de flota!- Pinkie tenía su celular y la Maou sonrió… ¡Al fin alguien que la entiende que sea una chica! A Ise ya lo tiene agregado.

-¡Mi nick es…!

-¡Déjense de idioteces ustedes dos, el mundo está en riesgo, actúen como se debe!- Sona tomó ambos aparatos y los decomisó ante el berrinche de ambas.

-Ok… creo que si no hay preguntas… ¡Todos a bordo!- Rean dio las palabras para que vayan subiendo uno a uno.- Estaremos en contacto cada vez que podamos Sirzches… ten todo listo en caso de que…

-Lo sé… buena suerte mi amigo.- Rean asintió y dio el apretón de manos con el Maou.- Igual a ti mamá.- La mujer asintió para luego darle un abrazo a su hijo…

Ver a ambos subir hizo que tanto el hombre como la mujer suspiren, Kurama ladro en los brazos de Grayfia… se notaba triste. Antes que uno diga algo, Rias se acercó con Ise y Twilight a ambos y acarició la cabeza del perrito.

-Pórtate bien Kurama… regresaremos pronto.- el perro ladró en respuesta.- Onii-sama, Onee-sama… nos vamos.

-Les aseguramos que cumpliremos nuestra misión Sirzches-sama, tiene mi palabra.- Twilight hizo una última reverencia.

-Cuida a mi hermana Ise-kun.- el castaño asintió a la petición del Maou.

-Con mi vida… Se los prometo, el mundo no acabará hoy, aún hay mucho que cambiar en él. Loki no ganará.- La sonrisa de ambos adultos hizo ver que la promesa era recibida. Los tres fueron a subir al barco, Vali se quedó esperando a esos tres… cuando la puerta se empezó a cerrar, dio un saludo con la mano a ambos… gesto que ambos captaron…

Tras ver que todo estaba listo, el barco se empezó a mover en el agua de forma inmediata. Al verse unos metros adelantados los otros dos barcos fueron tras este como siguiendo su liderazgo. Ver eso, hizo que el Maou suspire…

-Me siento patético… Que le deje a mi hermana, mi hijo, sus amigos esto es…

-Sabes que por como están las cosas, estamos atados de manos… Serafall pudo ir porque ella no sufre de la presión que tienes tú. Ella sabe eso y por eso hace esto… es su modo de dar su apoyo.- Grayfia sonrió al decir.- Puede parecer infantil pero… es buena estratega y logrará dirigir el ataque. Además que tiene ayuda…- Sirzches rio al escuchar eso.- Lo mejor es regresar… Kurama está temblando, acá hace frío.- la mujer acarició al perrito que veía la dirección donde sus amos fueron… Como desearía poder ir con ellos…

* * *

-¡Wow, esto es grande!- Xenovia miraba el interior del barco, se notaba que a pesar de la apariencia rústica del exterior todo por dentro era de tecnología.

-Parece sacado de esos libros del espacio.- Kaori hizo el comentario mientras todos seguían a Serafall que tarareaba algo.- ¿Qué desea que veamos Serafall-sama?

-Ya verán.- La Maou paso a un perfil más serio mientras seguía avanzando.- Tannin-san ¿Avisaste a tus siervos el lugar de encuentro?

 **-Por supuesto.-** Tannin estaba en los brazos de Fluttershy, estaba en su forma chibi.- **Nos encontraremos con ellos ahí.**

-Excelente… Escuchen todos, ahora mismo vamos a encontrarnos con el resto que nos ayudarán en este misión ofensiva.- Serafall abrió la puerta que tenía en frente.- Supongo que a algunos ya los conocen.

-¡Rias, Sona!- Seekvaira Agares estaba presente, irónicamente su "Queen" Alivian no estaba presente... de seguro la chica le pidió que se quede en casa y con lo leal que es a ella… pobre o quizás los otros siervos lo están conteniendo… quien sabe.- ¡Qué bueno verlas al fin!

-¿¡Seek-chan!? ¿¡Estás aquí!?- Rias reaccionó primero… no creía lo que veía.- ¿¡Sairaorg también!?

-Que bueno verte Rias, a todos igual.- el demonio tenía a su lado a su "Queen" y a al siervo encapuchado de la última vez.- No crean que me iba a perder esto.- el demonio se acercó a ambos Dragones Celestiales.- Es bueno verte de nuevo Hyoudo Issei, igual a ti Vali.- Vali notó que el demonio se había hecho más fuerte, en verdad duda que haya un demonio de su edad capaz de igualarse a él.

-Igualmente Sairaorg, ver que trajiste a tu "Queen" y tu "Pawn" es señal de que… tomaras en serio todo.- el demonio sonrió a esas palabras.- Veo que te importa poco lo que tu padre diga…

-El mundo corre peligro, no es hora de que sus ideas impidan que siga lo que creo es correcto… además oí que hay buenos oponentes.- Ambos Dragones sonrieron a esas palabras, se nota que le gusta pelear.

-¡Vali!- Seekvaira le grito al demonio desde lejos, este se mostró complicado.- ¡Aún me debes una explicación!- el blanco suspiró, estaba bien jodido…

-Mmm, más rivales… ¡Perfecto, así todo será más intenso!- Pinkie habló confiada de que iba a ganar.

-Envidio tu actitud positiva Pinkie…- Asia suspiró triste, ojalá tuviera un poco de la confianza de su amiga.

-Vamos querida, ve a hablar con él.- Rarity le susurró a Aj quien la miraba como si estuviera loca.- Sé que te interesa, anda ve.

-No digas estupideces…- la chica se cruzó de brazos, no niega que el tipo le parece interesante pero ahora no es hora de esas cosas…. Además que aparte de Ise y unos cuantos, no habla con muchos chicos…- Tenemos un mundo que salvar.- Rarity suspiró, esta chica…

-Bueno, veo que las presentaciones no son necesarias.- Serafall se paró frente a todos.- Sólo falta…

-¡Llegué!- De la entrada apareció un ángel conocido por todos.- Lamento todo Sera-chan… me perdí.

-No me sorprende…- Serafall vio cansada a su nueva amiga, Gabriel.- ¿¡Cómo te perdiste!? ¡El baño está a unos pasos de aquí!?

-¡Uuuuh, perdón!- Gabriel bajó la cabeza apenada para luego sonreír al ver a alguien.- ¡Ise-san, cuánto tiempo!

-Hola Gabriel…. Veo que es tal como me dijiste, tú y Sera ahora son amigas.- Ise hablaba de vez en cuando con la Arcángel, a veces era difícil ya que ella era un poco torpe en ciertos temas pero era una buena amiga. Lo que pasó con Rahab, el apoyo que le dio Gabriel a Serafall bastó para que la Maou la vea como más que una rival y una enemiga, la empezó a ver como una amiga.

-EJEM…- Rias y Twilight aclararon sus gargantas, Ise las miró confuso… ellas sabían de sus charlas con Gabriel, no ve el porqué del fastidio.

-Eres malo…- el ángel le dio un golpe en la frente al joven.- Eso es por no haberte despedido la última vez.- Ise bajo la cabeza en señal de perdón.- Oh bueno, ya no importa… ¡Todos, espero que nos llevemos bien en esta misión! ¡Soy la segunda al mando!

-¿Segunda?- Akeno no entendió eso.- ¿Acaso cada barco tendrá su propio capitán?

-¡Correcto!- Azazel tomó la palabra.- Cada barco tiene su propio capitán, la idea era que las 3 bellezas de cada facción sea capitana.- Azazel sonrió de manera pervertida al decir eso.

-¡Chico Azazel, esa es la idea más brillante que has tenido!- Odín pareció estar de acuerdo a la idea del caído.

Luna alzó la mano y una descarga eléctrica le cayó a ambos que los calló en segundos. Muchas vieron a Luna con agradecimiento. Serafall rio al ver la escena mientras Gabriel toco con un dedo el cuerpo de los electrocutados… vaya que estaban quemados.

-Sigan por favor.- Celestia habló sin mucha emoción.

-El plan era que Penemue venga también pero ella tiene sus propias cosas que hacer.- Serafall miró a Sona y Seekvaira.- Ustedes dos dirigirán uno de los barcos.

-¿¡Nosotras!?- ambas chicas se mostraron sorprendidas, sabían que iban a ser el apoyo en los barcos pero… ¡No que debían dirigir uno!

-Ambas son buenas estrategas y pueden ver cosas desde los barcos para realizar ataques.- Fie dio la razón a ambas chicas.- No se preocupen, Machias y yo las ayudaremos al inicio.

-Pues… si confían en nosotras entonces…. Lo haremos.- Sona dio su voto, no iba a defraudar la confianza de su hermana. Seekvaira decidió hacerlo también, en el fondo deseaba manejar esa cosa, su lado mecha Otaku está ansioso.

-Gabriel dirigirá la otra nave, la señorita Emma y el señor Gaius irán con ella para el ataque inicial.- Ambos asintieron, hora de volver a luchar.- Yo dirigiré este barco, Rean, Celestia, Luna y Venelana de quedarán conmigo. Azazel tu ve con Sona y Seek, ellas necesitarán que les expliques como funciona el barco.- el caído, que revivió hace unos segundos, asintió.- Odín-sama, usted se quedará en este barco… por si acaso.

-Jo, veo que este viejo podrá ayudar más de lo que creyó.- Odín se acarició la barba, parece que podrá actuar si la situación lo requiere.

-Entonces decidamos el plan.- Gabriel tomó la palabra.- Lo necesario es tanto mantener la lucha dentro y fuera de la isla. Afuera mientras se detiene a Loki, acabarla rápido si podemos… el interior de esta es otra cosa.- Gabriel activó una proyección que mostraba a la isla donde sería la batalla.

Muchos se sorprendieron al ver que en efecto esta flotaba unos metros sobre el mar. Un campo de fuerza la rodeaba por completo y alrededor de esta hay varios grupos de islas más pequeñas. Se notaba que eran varias, ayudarán a los que no pueden volar. Lo que ponía a todos de nervios era la masa de energía que estaba acumulándose, no era normal.

-El plan no es complicado, un grupo se infiltrará a la isla para desactivar los pilares que controlan la energía. Obviamente en ese grupo van los 6 Elementos de la Armonía y los Dragones Celestiales… ver que será así, creo que mandar unos cuantos más estará bien.

-Mi grupo y yo iremos también.- Rias habló claro.- Somos los de mayor experiencia en este rubro, no es la primera vez que luchamos con algo así.

-Concuerdo con Rias. Creo que el grupo que fue a Mu y luchó ahí debería atacar.- Raynare dijo eso para luego mirar a los otros 3.- Sona estará dirigiendo un ataque afuera y Yura… de seguro se querrá quedar a ayudar aquí.

-No me siento con la confianza para ir con ustedes esta vez.- la chica fue honesta en su opinión.- Saji si irá, él será de mucha ayuda.- el joven asintió, sentía que debía estar ahí, luchando.

-Yo también iré con ustedes, creo poder ayudar más al frente que aquí, mi "Pawn" también vendrá si les parece bien.- el encapuchado asintió a las palabras de su maestro y al ver la aceptación del resto, también agradeció con una pequeña reverencia.

-Yo también voy, como Valkiria puedo ayudar en caso haya trampas del tipo nórdico en la isla.- Rossweise se ofreció a ir también, bien uno más que va.

-Eso es perfecto, entonces el grupo que fue a Mu está listo para otra hazaña.- Ravel dijo eso con confianza.- Deberíamos usar un nombre para denominar esta misión, operación suena muy seco…

-"True Freedom"- Koneko habló por inercia. Todas la vieron y la pequeña se puso nerviosa.- Pues… Luchamos por hacer que el mundo tenga la libertad de seguir su sendero… no uno impuesto, esa es nuestra decisión… nuestra libertad.

-"True Freedom"… ¡Me gusta! ¡La operación se llamará "True Freedom", protegeremos nuestro libertad de elegir nuestro futuro!- Serafall asintió, le gusta como suena.- Eso significa que debemos darles nombres a los barcos, ya saben… para la buena suerte.

-¡Oh! ¿¡Y si usamos los nombres de las naves de esa serie que vimos hace unos días…!? Muy cruel a veces pero me gustó por su temática.

-¡Perfecto… Será así entonces, Gabriel tu barco obviamente se llamará Archangel!- el Ángel asintió.- ¡Sona y Seek, el suyo se llamará Kusanagi!- Sona tenía una enorme interrogante en la cabeza mientras Seekvaira tenía un brillo en los ojos, casi parecía que iba a entrar en modo fangirl.- ¡Y esta se llamará Eternal! ¿Qué les parece?

[¡Queda!]- Ddraig gritó sin miramientos ante la sorpresa de todos.- [¡Nombrar estos barcos en honor a las naves de batalla de Gundam Seed es perfecto y más si vamos a una gran batalla!]

-¡Ddraig-sama, usted me ha quitado las palabras de la boca!- Seekvaira se mostraba emocionada, ella como toda Mecha Otaku ama la temática Gundam.

-Suena bien, a mi me gusta.- Ise también era fan de la idea, le encantaba Gundam Seed.- ¿Qué dice el resto?- Los demás solo dijeron que estaba bien…- ¡Incultos! ¡Los nombres quedan Sera!

-¡Excelente!- Sera miró al resto.- ¡Ise y Vali se quedan aquí al ser la nave que dirigirá el ataque, Tannin-san preparese para salir!- Los tres asintieron.- ¡Rias y su grupo vayan con Sona y Seek a su nave, estén en standby!- ¡Paso a ver a Sairaorg y los Elementos de la Armonía.- ¡Ustedes van con Gabriel!- Luego vio al grupo de Vali.- ¡Se quedan aquí, petición de Grayfia a mi persona!- Esdeath y Merlina suspiraron, que mala suerte.- ¡Hora de proteger nuestro mundo y el futuro!- Muchos reaccionaron positivamente a las palabras de la Maou.- ¡Gabriel, avisa que giren la nave para la derecha!- Hora de ir al lugar de encuentro.

-¿Girar…? ¡Oh sí!- Gabriel llamó al cuarto de control.- ¡Giren la nave a la derecha!- el que conducía el barco se mostró confuso… ¿Girar la nave? Oh bueno, órdenes del capitán…

-¡No idiota, no me refería a que la nave en sí sea la que gire!- de repente el lugar enteró se empezó a ir a la derecha ante el horror de los tripulantes.- ¡Cabeza de chorlito, quería que la nave vaya a la derecha ya que es el camino a seguir!

-¡Perdoooooon~!- los presentes se aferraban de lo que sea para no caer… algunos se aferraron a lo más raro… Pinkie estaba aferrada a la silla que ni se movió, al diablo la física.

[Oh Great Red, con capitanes así… ¿Viviremos después de esto?]- Sólo queda ver Ddraig, sólo queda ver.

* * *

-Mi Lord, tenemos todo listo para la batalla.- Sigmund y los demás guerreros estaban de rodillas ante Loki quien miraba el cielo.- Sólo esperamos órdenes.

-Dejen que ellos den el primer golpe, que lo consideren su regalo.- Loki miró a los 7, notó que todos ya tenían sus armaduras de batalla puestas.- No sean impacientes, pronto demostrarán su gran poder.

-Mi Lord, el círculo ya está en la última etapa de acumulación de energía. Unas horas más y todo estará listo.- Mime habló del último informe que tiene del estado del gran círculo.

-Con respecto a Fenrir y sus hijos, ellos están listos para la batalla, Fenrir sobre todo que desea vengarse del último incidente.- Isangrim se mostraba serio, se notaba que apreciaba al enorme animal.

-Por nuestro lado, las réplicas y seres que atacaran afuera están en espera mi Lord.- Alberich sonrió complacido, todo iba al pie de la letra.- Sólo hay que dar la orden.

-Perfecto.- Loki tenía en sus manos la masa de energía caótica que vino de Discord, esta energía era muy útil… si bien el adefesio no era tan poderoso, su poder caótico le servía para aumentar su poder en gran medida, si lo usaba todo… sí, con esto podrá hacer lo que planea.

-Mi Lord… ¿Desea que hagamos algo más?- Haggen "miró" al Dios quien salió de sus pensamientos.

-Vayan yendo a sus respectivos puestos mi guerreros.- Los 7 asintieron a las palabras de Loki y uno a uno se fue retirando… Syd tardó un poco más por alguna razón pero al final se fue con el resto.- Bien… Es bueno ver lo leales que son… Tontos.

-Sin duda ser el Dios del engaño te queda perfecto.- Bud apareció de una de las sombras del lugar.- Y pensar que todos creen en ti y tus ideales.- Loki sonrió a las palabras del humano.- Ya debes haberlo visto pero uno…

-Mientras cumpla su parte, no me molesta…- Loki se levantó y camino unos pasos para ver el cielo que se mostraba. Al estar muy cerca al Polo, todo estaba oscuro ya que las noches duran más que los días.- Y pensar que sólo bastó que les dé esperanza. Bah… la esperanza puede ser usada de muchos modos… la manipulación es mi favorita.- Bud se encogió de brazos.- Pero… uno con una esperanza propia puede ser muy peligroso, esos son lo que prefieren morir que rendirse.- Loki no era tonto, podía ver el peligro de ese sentimiento.

-Habla por el Sekiryuutei y sus amigos… son sólo mocosos que creen en algo patético como la paz y el entendimiento.- Bud no dudaba que el chico era fuerte pero era sólo uno, él no puede hacer nada.

-Lo sé… lo preocupante es ver a los que lo rodean, cada uno ha crecido para no estar atrás de él… el chico es un ente de caos, yo lo vi… inestable y muy peligroso. Es un chico con defectos pero aún así… ¿Por qué lo siguen? ¿No te has preguntado eso?

-Porque… lo ven levantarse.- Bud había oído los rumores de que se levantaba tras caer…

-Los humanos o los que desarrollan las emociones humanas, tienen algo que no entiendo hasta la fecha… tras caer, si se levantan lo hacen con más fuerza y eso es lo que ha hecho que estos sigan vivos a pesar de tanto desastre y tanta guerra… Voy a hacer que no puedan levantarse de nuevo, haré que el caos que haya sea tal que desearan quedarse en el suelo.- Loki volvió a su asiento.- Tú… sabes que hacer… No me importa lo que hagas pero no permitas que ninguno sepa mi plan secreto.

-Como desees, a fin de cuentas eso ya es cosa tuya.- Bud se propuso a retirarse.- Sabiendo que esta será la última vez que nos veamos, suerte en tu plan Dios Loki…- Bud se retiró definitivamente y dejó a Loki sólo con sus pensamientos… pensamientos que casa vez eran más misteriosos para el ente que observaba todo desde las sombras.

 _ **-¿Plan secreto? Vaya, parece que este Dios no se anda con rodeos.-**_ El orbe azul decidió ver un poco más en la mente de Loki, la suerte de ser un ente sin cuerpo y poder crear ilusiones basadas en recuerdos y miedos reales era la razón del porque la llaman "Mirage of Deceit". _ **\- Veamos…. Bien, que plan tan loco… Y pensar que… Sí, el nombre del Dios del Engaño y Dios Maligno te queda… por más que desees eso, tus métodos son horribles.-**_ Innis dejó de ver la mente de Loki, demasiado perturbador. _ **\- Aún luego de siglos… Nada ha cambiado, todos los seres vivos son iguales. Siendo así ¿Por qué tú entre nosotros 8 deseas luchar por este mundo? Que hizo ese humano para que tú, el más cruel de nosotros cambie tanto… Tal vez debí ser más atenta en lo que pasaba antes y no sólo quedarme a ciegas.**_ \- Innis aún recordaba la vez que Haou la enfrento.

Se veía al muchacho listo para afrontarla, aún con el ejército que iba atrás de él, le costaba creer que un niño que no pasaba de los 17 años dirigiera tal armada contra ella. A ella no le costó matar a la mayor parte de ese ejército tan patético, de entre ellos sólo el chico era digno… Cuando quedaron sólo ellos, maldijo haberse confiado… cuando vio que el chico tenía en su poder la energía de Skeith dentro de la suya, se confundió… momento que él no desaprovecho para atacar y usar el Soul Drain que había obtenido de este en ella… de ahí, sólo recuerda trozos… quien fue ella desapareció así como su poder… sólo un trozo de este vivió y fue absorbido por el niño. A pesar de eso, bastó para que este se haga más fuerte…. ¿Qué clase de mocoso era? Recuerda que a veces Skeith trataba de hablar con ella en ciertos momentos luego de que el chico venció a Tarvos. Se notó cambiado, intuye que tuvo que ver con el estado del muchacho ya que este se sentía…. Vacío. Decidió no hacer caso… no era su asunto pero tras lo último que recuerda de ese entonces es una gran bestia rugiendo del dolor y de ahí nada… no había nada.

Sólo hace poco que tiene imágenes de algo, un niño con un guante rojo… Cuando vio la cara de este, notó que era la copia exacta del otro. Cosas pequeñas los diferencian pero físicamente eran iguales… Dedujo que era la reencarnación del chico, al parecer algo pasó y él volvió al mundo de los vivos, con ellos 8 sellados en lo profundo de su alma.

El pequeño lograba a veces tocar la superficie de ellos pero el cuerpo de este no había sufrido la adaptación que Haou pasó para usar sus poderes. No… el chico no podía tener acceso a estos ya que estos no lograban adaptarse a él… pasaba que a veces podían cuando usaba esa forma tan rara pero sólo por 5 minutos. Y eso era porque Haou servía de medio pero no más… el chico nunca iba a usar sus poderes… hasta que eso pasó…

Su primer recuerdo al ser libre fue el de ver como este se atravesaba el corazón… Al haber hecho eso, "mató" a la Primera Fase que era él mismo… y eso hizo que ella y el resto sean libres del cuerpo del muchacho ya que él se había matado… Skeith lo planeó, sentía la esencia de este cada vez más fuerte en el muchacho pero sabía que no era para que sigan su misión. Quería que el cuerpo del muchacho se libre de ellos y que los reselle en él para que un día en el futuro… logre el Poder que el primero logró… claro, si es que logra eso. Skeith confía mucho en el muchacho, ella no iba dejar que esto… acabe con sus planes, no será derrotada de nuevo.

 _ **-Primero debo de lograr conseguir un huésped, luego acostumbrarme al cuerpo y luego ver que hacer en este nuevo mundo….-**_ Innis sabía que debía esperar un poco más, siente que no será mucho.

* * *

-Este lugar es genial…- Ise miraba las instalaciones junto con Vali, su maestro y las demás mujeres estaban en el cuarto central, al parecer hay detalles que arreglar.- ¿En serio es una réplica?

-Lo es joven Sekiryuutei, lo es…- Odín miraba la maquinaria del lugar.- Los originales no necesitan de tanta tecnología para moverse, su propia magia hace todo el trabajo.

-Aún así, que hayan creado algo así es digno de admirar. Recrear un barco que se menciona sólo en leyendas es algo impresionante.- Vali dio un vistazo a todo.

{¿Por qué no pedir al clan que hizo los originales construir más?}

-Oh, simplemente porque la relación entre nosotros no es tan buena como antes… además que otros problemas.- Odín respondió algo nervioso.

[Intuyo que con todo lo que ha pasado no ha habido buenas relaciones entre ustedes, si las facciones de la Biblia tienen problemas, ustedes no son la excepción]- Odín rio a las palabras de Ddraig, el dragón tenía toda la razón.

{¿Algún consejo para nosotros contra Loki? Si bien antes no habríamos tenido ningún problema… Ahora las cosas son distintas}- Albión sabía de sus limitaciones, si bien los dos Dragones Celestiales actuales van por el camino correcto… aún les falta.

-Loki… Es un ser que se confía mucho en medio de la batalla, si logran ver que está confiado… hagan que se equivoque, es lo único que les puedo decir.- Odín camino a la salida del lugar mientras sonreía.- Ustedes dos… prepárense, tienen unas horas para descansar… lo necesitaran. Y antes que lo olvide, no olviden usar eso que les dio esa chica de buenas caderas.- Ise miró molesto a Odín, admite que Rarity tiene unas caderas divinas pero que alguien hable así de su amiga casi hermana era…- Jejeje, las jóvenes son lo mejor… pero mi esposa aún tiene su encanto… una vez hallen a la mujer o mujeres que los hagan sentir únicos… nunca las dejen ir… - El Dios se fue, dejando a ambos jóvenes en el lugar, cada uno con una maleta más pequeña… mejor le hacen caso, Ise sabe como se pone Rarity cuando no le hacen caso…

* * *

-Oh, es un gusto… Soy Rarity Belle, no nos hemos presentado como se debe. ¿El primo de Rias verdad?- Rarity saludó a Sairaorg con un apretón de manos.

-¿Del elemento de la Generosidad, verdad?- ella asintió.- Ya veo, es un gusto hablar con ustedes. Son muy conocidas en los círculos de alta posición.

-¿Lo somos?- Rainbow habló con emoción para luego notar su falta de modales.- Oh perdón… Yo…

-No hace falta presentaciones, ya la habíamos tenido.- el demonio detuvo lo que venía, no lo veía necesario.- Y sí, es verdad… En los altos mandos se habla de ustedes, lamentablemente no todo es halagos.

-Porque muchos de los demonios de casas nobles son reacios a aceptar la influencia humana.- La mujer de cabello rubio al lado de Sairaorg habló.- No me he presentado, soy Kuisha Abaddon, "Queen" de Sairaorg-sama y el "Pawn" es Regulus.

Regulus asintió con la cabeza pero la pregunta real era… ¿Por qué se cubre el rostro?

-Oh, veo que se llevan bien.- Gabriel apareció en el lugar, había salido del cuarto de control para ver como iban.- Lo mejor es que se vayan preparando, ya estamos cerca de reunirnos con los sirvientes de Tannin.

-No olviden el plan de infiltración.- Emma habló con un tono calmado.- Ustedes se encargan del interior, déjenos el exterior a nosotros.- La mujer sonrió al decir eso.

-Y no olviden dar todo de ustedes, que el viento este con ustedes.- Gaius habló al final y con ello, los tres se retiraron del lugar pero Celine aún no…

-Escuchen niñas, ustedes 6 son la clave en la misión. Deben cumplir su meta a toda costa… a cualquier costo.- la énfasis de la gata hizo que todos entendieran.- Estén listos…- Se retiró del lugar, dejando a todos pensativos.

-A toda costa… Sin duda da a entender que si debemos seguir solas… debemos hacerlo.- Twilight habló algo conflictuada. Sabían que ellas 6 eran clave en esto pero… abandonar a sus amigos es…

-Recuerda esto, esta misión es por salvar el mundo. Todos aquí presentes luchamos sabiendo que la muerte esta aquí y puede reclamarnos.- Kuisha habló firme.- Sacrificios habrán y eso no lo podemos evitar.

-Aún así… es triste que…

-Lo es pero es algo que debemos saber llevar. Lo único que podemos hacer es dar lo mejor de nosotros.- Sairaorg habló con un tono serio y algo frío, como "King" sabe que sacrificios habrá aunque él no desee.

-Saber llevar… cruel pero cierto.- Aj miró al demonio y sonrió.- Veo que como líder eres capaz.- el demonio rio un poco a esas palabras.- Es hora…

-Antes que nada.- Rarity sacó un paquete de su gran maleta.- Ten, usa esto…- Sairaorg tomó el paquete con curiosidad.- Es algo que diseñe, debido a que son prototipos no son aún como quiero pero servirán… ustedes los chicos deben llevar algo que los diferencie, nosotras las chicas estamos bien con lo que llevamos… tienes suerte que hice uno de más… y por el tamaño no te preocupes, ya verás.- el demonio se sorprendió al oír eso… oh bueno, veamos que tal. Sairaorg se retiró a ver que tal el regalo, no sin antes dar un gracias a la chica.- Espero que no le moleste mi gesto.

-Para nada…- Kuisha desvió la mirada ¿Se dio cuenta de que ella…?

-¡Vamos a prepararnos también, hay un mundo que salvar!- Pinkie dio un brinquito, todos rieron al ver eso… es cierto, hora de proteger su propio futuro.

* * *

-¡Este lugar es increíble!- Seekvaira miraba el cuarto de control con asombro.

-Aquí ustedes dirigirán sus movimientos.- Azazel miró a todos los presentes.- Debo de admitir que sin duda se lucieron esta vez.

-¿Cómo se maneja esto Azazel?- Sona notó que al frente de donde estaban que era por decir la posición del capitán, habían varios asientos con demonios en ellos monitoreando todo y uno que era el que manejaba la embarcación con un gran timón.- ¿En serio?

-No se preocupe Sona-sama, le aseguro que haremos todo lo posible para seguir sus órdenes.- el que conducía la nave dio sus palabras de aliento a la chica quien asintió.

-La nave tiene unas cosas interesantes pero… ¿Qué debemos hacer por ahora?- Irina miró al resto y todos se encogieron de hombros.

-Descansar suena lo más factible nya… Debemos estar frescas para lo que se viene.- Kuroka dio su opinión, era verdad… mejor descansan lo que pueden y…

-A dormir entonces, lo mejor será que prepare ese hechizo por si acaso.- Fay guardó el libro que llevaba. Al parecer es hora de usar eso de una vez. La maga dio un ligero bostezo… si, mejor duermen.

-Entonces Gasper y yo nos cambiaremos.- Ambos tenían en manos los paquetes que Rarity les dio.- ¿Vienes Saji?

-Si, creo que es buena hora.- el joven también tenía uno, no era muy amigo de Rarity pero parece que la chica no se olvidó de él, lindo gesto.

-¿Yo también….? Saben que me gusta usar mi uniforme y…

-¿Deseas ver a Rarity al ver que no usaras su regalo que con tanto esfuerzo hizo?- Bien, las palabras de Kaori hicieron que el chico tenga escalofríos… mejor no se arriesga.

-¡Espérenme~!- fue tras sus dos amigos, no había tiempo que perder.

-Sí que sabes donde dar mi amiga… ¿Segura de que no eres sádica?

-¿¡Por qué todos creen eso!?- La pelirrosa se mostraba ofendida a las palabras de Ayane, ya está harta de que le digan eso y más aún al ver que Aki no deja de reír.

-Porque últimamente logras dar donde duele.- Xenovia apoyó las palabras de la kunoichi.- De seguro la actitud de Fuku-Buchou se te pegó.- la chica trató de decir algo pero no pudo, estaba furiosa….

-Y creer que estamos a horas de una batalla que decidirá el camino del mundo.- Rossweise sabía que estos chicos eran raros pero a este nivel…

-¿Qué podemos decir? Así son las cosas.- Tsubaki se acercó a la mujer.- Nave increíble…

-Es una réplica, las originales son mejores…- Rossweise notó que cada miembro del grupo Sitri trataba de aprender las funciones de los asientos vacíos, ya que ese iba a ser sus lugares durante la operación.- ¿Y tú no vas a…?

-No, parece que Sona tiene otros planes para mí.- Ver como Sona y Seekvaira hacían un plan la hizo sonreír.- Increíble pensar que estamos a horas de una batalla de este tipo… ni con Rahab sentí tanto miedo.

-Comprensible…- vio que Akeno se mostraba algo… distante…- Sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero… ¿Le pasa algo?

-Oh… pues…- Tsubaki dudo en decir toda la historia pero decidió dar la versión conocida.- sabes que la madre de Akeno murió… murió protegiéndola de un ataque hacia ellos que fue ordenado por gente del clan Himejima.- la mujer se sorprendió al oír eso…- Yo sé lo que es… que supuestamente tu clan te desprecie por lo que eres… es un sentimiento horrible.- Tsubaki fue discriminada en su clan.- En mi clan era así por mi Sacred Gear, con ella fue peor por su sangre… las tradiciones estrictas no se rigen solamente en la sociedad demoníaca.

-Pero… Tal vez son cosas mías pero la veo más apagada… como si algo que ha tratado de ocultar salga y lo está reteniendo.

-No lo sé… Conozco a Akeno y ella es muy reservada en sus cosas personales, puede que afuera aparente unas cosas pero por dentro…- Tsubaki vio a Rossweise quién asintió, no debía decir más… ya lo capta.

-Muy bien, vamos a diseñar el plan de ataque.- Seekvaira miraba con detenimiento los planos de la nave que le dieron.- A ver… Baraquiel-san ¿Qué significa esto?- la chica mostró unas letras en el plano.

-Una falla en el sistema de manejo de la nave, según los ingenieros no lograron capacitar un piloto automático eficiente, eso pasa con todas las naves.- La chica asintió, nada eficiente… quiere decir que los cambios de dirección y vuelo serán manuales…- ¿Algún problema?

-No… ninguno, sólo quería estar segura de una cosa…- la chica miró a Sona… ambas captaban que si se daba cierto caso deberán ser muy veloces para reaccionar, ojalá puedan.

-Sona-sama, más le vale que no haga locuras, su madre y hermana nunca me lo perdonarían.- Sona miró a Fie algo molesta, no es una niña.

-Bien, denme sus planes de movimiento, veamos si son buenos o no.- Machias era un buen estratega, ver a esas dos chicas tener buenas ideas era prometedor… les falta pulir un poco dichas habilidades pero pueden hacerlo y eso es lo que llama la atención, parece que la nave está en buenas manos.

-Rias… ¿Pasa algo?- Raynare miró a la pelirroja que veía a la nada, esta sólo sonrió complicada…- ¿Nerviosa?

-Más de lo que crees… Lo de Mu y Rahab parece corto a lo de ahora. En Mu todo fue sin planes, estábamos ahí y pasó… con Rahab fue más planeado pero el tipo sólo quería una cosa y el mundo en sí no corría un gran riesgo. Pero ahora… si fallamos, todo acabará… el Ragnarok sucederá…

-Ragnarok… la guerra final, el fin del mundo actual… Hay muchas interpretaciones para este pero… Concuerdo en la parte de que el mundo como lo conocemos se acabará, literalmente o metafóricamente.

-Sonare egoísta pero… no deseo que eso pase… no deseo que el mundo acabe.- Rias miró su mano, esta por alguna razón tenía un guante que dejaba ver sus dedos.- He entrenado arduamente estos meses, me he hecho fuerte pero siento que me falta… no sólo a mí, sino al resto también.- Ray asintió a esas palabras.- No sé que pasará pero… lucharé, si debo dar mi vida voy a…

-No exageres Rias, no eres la única dispuesta a arriesgarse.- Ray le dio una palmada en el hombro.- Todos aquí lo haremos, este es nuestro mundo… con defectos y errores pero es nuestro hogar, lo defenderemos.- la pelirroja sonrió a las palabras de la caído.- Y tú seria Sitri, tampoco pienses tanto.

-Y yo creyendo que me darías ánimos Raynare, fui ingenua…- Ray sonrió burlona mientras el resto reía.

Se podía ver la unión en este grupo, uno que sin duda será primordial en lo que se viene. Akeno miraba la interacción de todos… estaban muy unidos, eran su familia… sus amigos de la vida… ¿Por qué simplemente no puede dejar el pasado? ¿Por qué se atormenta tanto de algo que nunca va a cambiar? ¿Su madre hubiera aceptado este lado suyo? De seguro no… y eso hacia que se aleje un poco del resto… no sentía que debía estar con ellas… y eso le dolía demasiado.

Baraquiel que veía a su hija a lo lejos, notó su actitud y eso era preocupante, lleva un estado de ánimo algo raro y que en verdad le preocupa. Quisiera hablar con ella para saber que le pasa y si la puede ayudar pero sabe que de seguro ella lo alejara… Odia ser tan cobarde, era su padre pero nada podía hacer para ayudarla.

* * *

Unas cuantas horas luego….

[Admito que Rarity se superó a sí misma]- Ddraig miraba asombrado lo que su poseedor llevaba.

Unas ropas que cuyo color predominante era el rojo con toques negros, casaca y pantalones era lo que conformaba el conjunto con unas botas de combate. Se nota que se esforzó…

{Estas ropas están hechas con magia y de una tela resistente, ingenioso… además que se ajustan al estilo del usuario y talla}

Vali usaba un conjunto en mayoría oscuro como siempre pero este tenía toques plata en ciertas partes, casi parece un rockero pero con mucho estilo. El joven odiaba admitirlo, le gusta…

-Le daré las gracias luego…- Vali puso sus manos en el bolsillo.- ¿Vamos?

-Si… hora de actuar.- Ise asintió y ambos salieron del lugar donde estaban para caminar hacia el centro de control del Eternal. Serafall debe estar esperándolos…

Al llegar, vieron a todos ahí… se notaba que el cuarto de controles era grande. Sera estaba sentada en su lugar como capitana, lista para dar órdenes con Odín a su lado. El grupo de Vali esperando a un lado mientras Rean estaba con Venelana, Celestia y Luna mirando una de las pantallas que mostraba a Tannin fuera con un ejército de Dragones. Todos listos para la batalla…

[Veo que Tannin no pierde tiempo…]- Ddraig sabía que el ex Rey Dragón desea pelear y está ansioso.

- **Estamos en posición para atacar cuando nos den las órdenes.-** Tannin no era de recibir órdenes pero sabe que esta operación tiene mucho en juego.- **Esperaremos las indicaciones.**

-Excelente Tannin… Azazel… Danos los detalles finales.- en varias pantallas se mostraron imágenes de los capitanes de cada barco y los jóvenes.

Sairaorg vestía un atuendo color púrpura con toques dorados, se parece a la ropa que siempre usa. Kiba usaba un conjunto ligero pero si veías bien se notaba una malla en el pecho, fina y casi imperceptible… Saji usaba un conjunto negro con amarillo, parece que el negro es la moda señores… pero la sorpresa era…

-¿¡Gasper!? ¿¡Usando pantalones!?- Ise y Rean gritaron al mismo tiempo mientras el resto veía todo con sorpresa.

- _Uuuuhhh, que vergüenza… todos se me quedan viendo_.- el vampiro usaba un conjunto negro y lavanda… con pantalones.- _Me lo quiero quitar…_

 _-¡No, te queda espectacular Gasper-san!-_ Fluttershy gritó con emoción, su cara daba miedo… ¿Qué le pasa?

 _-¡Oye, atrás… pareces una pervertida!-_ Meguri dijo eso… claro que hubiera sido mejor si se limpiara la sangre de la nariz y la baba a un lado de la boca….

-¡Rarity, has logrado lo que creí imposible!- Rean le sonrió a la modista.- ¡Como premio, si salimos vivos, te compraré toda la ropa que quieras!

- _¡Razón suficiente para salvar al mundo!-_ Rarity dio su grito de batalla mientras Kiba y Saji trataban de no reír a expensas del pobre chico que quería llorar, que maduros.

- _¡Bien, ya nos divertimos! ¡Hora de la seriedad!-_ Azazel habló firme.- _Ya sabe cada uno su trabajo. Los que irán a la isla, saben que hacer… nosotros acá afuera resistiremos todo lo que podamos y si logramos acabar todo aquí, iremos a ayudar._

 _-Insisto Azazel ¿Cómo romperemos dicha barrera?-_ Sona hizo la pregunta mientras el caído reía.- _¿Qué es tan gracioso?_

-Jojojo, el chico Azazel vino con una idea interesante cuando terminamos estas naves… en conjunto con la tecnología de cada facción creo armamentos que romperán las barreras ya que no sólo Loki ha tomado algo de lo que quedó de Mu… lamentablemente por el tiempo solo 2 se han acabado pero basta… sólo los Dragones Celestiales los pueden usar.

-¿Nosotros?- Ise se mostró sorprendido al oír eso… eso no lo esperaba.- ¿Por qué solo nosotros?

 _-Ambos equipos requieren de un aura fuerte e intensa, ustedes en sus Balance Breakers pueden hacer eso… por ello deberán ir al ataque inicial y crear un hueco en la barrera para que el resto entre._

-No puedo refutar su razonamiento.- Vali dijo la verdad, Ise no le importaba ir primero en verdad…

-Muy bien… Vamos a…

-Un segundo Serafall… tengo algo que decir antes de que vayamos al ataque.- Venelana interrumpió todo.- A decir verdad… Celestia y Luna también.

 _-¿A que se refieren?-_ Gabriel hizo la pregunta mientras Fie y Emma abrieron la boca con sorpresa… Celine sonrió al ver que iban a hacer… bien planeado.

-La verdad… esta noticia la queríamos dar en privado pero es mejor que todos la sepan…- Luna se rasco la cabeza.

-Fufu. Creo que algo de la locura de la juventud se nos ha pegado.- Celestia sonrió al decir eso.- Bueno Rean… más te vale que sobrevivas, las tres aquí no queremos hacer todo el trabajo.

-¿Trabajo…?- Rean no entendió a que se referían.

- _¡Mamá, ve al grano!_

 _-¡Usted también maestra, estamos cerca del ataque!_

Ambas chicas deseaban saber que pasa, esta situación las tiene de los nervios y ellas con estas cosas.

-¡Vamos Rias, ese no es el ejemplo que debes de dar a tu hermanito!

- _¿Hermanito? ¡Yo no tengo….!-_ Rias detuvo su pensamiento al captar que su mamá dijo que…- _¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Estás…. Tú… ellas!?-_ Todos al fin captaron todo, Rean abrió los ojos con sorpresa al captar que…

-¡Genial, las tres están embarazadas!- Teepo gritó de alegría mientras Merlina estaba roja.

-Woah… a eso yo llamo no perder el tiempo.- Esdeath se daba aire en la cara… mala imagen en su cabeza.

-Ese hombre es mi ídolo…

-Estás exagerando…- Aunque Arthur no podía refutar que el tipo se había sacado el premio gordo…

- _¡Rean perro bastardo, hasta en eso me ganas!-_ Azazel gritaba y lloraba lágrimas de sangre, Machias y Gaius rieron al ver que Rean al fin sentará cabeza, mientras tanto Rias sonreía como una boba.

 _-Seré una hermana mayor… ¡Seré una Onee-chan!-_ la chica siempre soñó ser llamada así de verdad y no sólo por cariño. En su lado todos estaban felices por la noticia. Hasta Koneko se mostraba muy feliz, Asia sentía que era una bendición y una señal… todas ahí lo sentían.

- _¡Baby Shower, esto será asombroso!_

 _-Vaya Rean-san… no pierde el tiempo._

 _-Oh my… ¡Felicidades!_

Las reacciones en ese lado eran obvias, Sairaorg sonreía feliz de que su tía sea feliz de nuevo… parece que tendrá un primo para engreír. Por otro lado, Twilight sonreía al ver que su mentora al fin… no pudo evitar llorar un poco, al fin Celestia y Luna iban a ser madres.

-¡Maestro, eso es genial… felicidades!

-Debería estar complicado de que tendré un tío menor que yo…

[Bueno Rean, a eso yo llamo conquistar las cimas]

{Creo que el comentario sobraba Ddraig}

Los Dragones Celestiales dieron sus opiniones pero la idea de nuevas vidas siempre era buena… si el contexto lo es… Rean estaba entre la alegría, el llanto y la rabia… esas tres estaban embarazadas… ¿Cómo era posible si él…? Deberá examinar su sangre, tal vez algo ha cambiado… pero las tres estaban embarazadas de él… sus hijos, ese pensamiento bastaba para querer llorar de alegría y abrazar a esas tres pero recordó la situación en que están…

-¿¡Son idiotas!? ¡Sabían de eso y aún así vinieron!- Rean estalló al fin, ahora esas tres están en peligro aquí y… los bebés también.

-Rean…- las tres iban a hablar pero Serafall habló primero.

-Eso nos da más motivos para luchar con fuerza, para protegerlas a ellas y esos seres que no tienen culpa de nuestros errores.- Serafall sonrió al ver a las tres… que envidia les tiene.

- _¡Una nueva vida siempre es motivo de alegría, tres lo son más! ¡Rean-san, esto sólo nos motiva a que debemos dar lo mejor de nosotros!-_ Gabriel habló con alegría pero sabiduría.

-Ustedes…- Rean miró a las tres mujeres que primera vez lo veían tan furioso…- Tontas… Si lo hubiera sabido las dejaba en casa y… ¡Maldición, hablaremos serio cuando esto acabe! De ninguna manera dejaré que mis hijos no vean el mundo… ¡Esto sólo motiva a uno más!- Rean golpeó su palma con su puño.- Y a ustedes tres… gracias, no saben la alegría que siento a pesar de la rabia que tengo ahora, ya la expresare mejor luego.- Las tres asintieron, sabían que así sería.

- **¡Enemigos a la vista, están al norte!-** Tannin aviso del avistamiento enemigo. Una de las pantallas mostraba una horda de copias de Midgardsorn con otros seres voladores… parece que los esperan.

-¡Tannin, tú y tus dragones prepárense para el inminente impacto, acaben con todos los que puedan!- Serafall notaba que aún estaban lejos de la isla… maldito Loki.- ¡Ise, Vali!

-¡A la orden Sera, déjanos esto a nosotros!- Vali asintió a las palabras de Ise. Ambos activaron sus armaduras para irse pero antes… vieron a todos, cada uno deseando buena suerte solo con la mirada.

Dicho eso, ambos Dragones Celestiales salieron del lugar para ir al hangar, lugar donde Azazel les dijo que debían esperar.

-¡Prepárense!- Serafall tomó voz de mando, nada de su actitud infantil o juguetona en ella. Esta era la Maou Leviatán del Inframundo.- ¡Operación "True Freedom" da inicio!

-¡Entendido!- Gabriel, Sona y Seekvaria dieron las órdenes.

Los tres barcos empezaron a elevarse y abandonar el agua para flotar y avanzar para estar a la par de los Dragones… Hora de la batalla contra el Ragnarok.

-Veo que entrarán en contacto con la primera línea de defensa.- Loki sentía la presencia que se acercaba a su isla… Ya era hora… un poco de diversión antes de que el Ragnarok inicie. Fenrir a su lado y otros dos lobos más pequeños gruñían listos para pelear.

Innis veía desde lo lejos la dirección donde veían los que lucharán contra Loki. Fue en eso que lo sintió… alguien en esa dirección es… Sí, es perfecto… la cantidad de tristeza es perfecta para ella… Un poco más, sólo un poco más y volverá… El Ragnarok y "The Mirage of Deceit" están esperando….

* * *

Insertar canción: Haruka [Tv Edit.] – LACCO TOWER

Sayonara no aizu ga yozora ni hibikeba

(Sí la señal del adiós pudiera resonar en el cielo nocturno)

Al iniciar la canción, vemos a Issei que se encuentran un tanto herido con parte de su vestimenta rota por las rodillas de su pantalón mediante que nota que los diversos enemigos del pasado.

Yagate haruka kanata tooku hanareteku kimi wo omou yo  
mata aou to

(Pensaré en ti, de manera distante y remota para de alguna manera podamos volvernos a ver)

Y entre todos ellos, vemos en un fuego azulado a su espalda sin hacerle daño, vemos a Loki que veía como no le quedaban muchas fuerzas a Issei y preparaba su ataque para acabarlo.

Kimi no hidari kara miteta yokogao wo miteita

(Vi desde tu perfil izquierdo, y pude ver tu rosto)

En ese instante, Issei recordaba un tanto a sus padres todo lo que ha vivido con ellos hasta el momento de su muerte mediante que aun trataba de soportar el dolor ya estando de pie para poder encarar a sus enemigos mientras que en su mente recordaba a sus amigos que se preocupan por él y sus rostros estaban en uno de sus ojos.

Waratteru ka naiteiru no ka

(¿Estabas riendo o estabas llorando?)

Y con esa imagen todavía en sus ojos, la cámara se aleja hasta mostrar a Issei que se encontraba preparado para luchar, pero siente una mano en su hombro previo a la batalla.

Nagai kami ga jama wo shiteru

(Tu largo cabello obstruía el camino.)

Y al sentir esa mano en su hombro, Issei se volta a ver que apareció Yuuto, pero no vino solo, ya que cerca se notan a tres personas más.

Sayonara no aizu ga yozora ni hibikeba

(Sí la señal del adiós pudiera resonar en el cielo nocturno)

Sairaorg Bael, Saji Genshiro y Vali Lucifer se aparecen en la escena mediante que diversas personas conocidas del grupo los observan a la distancia mediante que se preparan para la batalla viendo el amanecer entre sonrisas y rostros de preocupación en que ellos pudieran perder esa batalla.

Haruka kanata yowayowashii bokutachi no michi wo terasu yo

(Este brillará como una luz que iluminará nuestros débiles caminos para algún día)

Mediante que la cámara toma un perfil izquierdo mediante que el grupo se prepara para luchar ante esos enemigos y que sus cuerpos reciban la luz del sol e Issei dice que se preparen.

Mata aeru to

(Podamos volver a vernos)

Y tomando un paso hacia atrás, la cámara ve de frente a los cinco chicos dan un salto para irse a la batalla congelando justo en el momento que Issei, Vali, Genshiro y Yuuto muestren su Sacred Gear y Sairaorg comienza a mostrar un aura dorada y sueltan un rugido de batalla al mismo tiempo que se acaba la canción de fondo.

* * *

 **Ponganse en posiciones todos, que este será un largo combate... Trataré de subir caps lo más pronto posible pero no prometo nada... Nos vemos en otro cap, cuidense.**


	89. Ragnarok: Parte I

**A ver, creo que como ya dije no habra mucho que decir al inicio de los caps y finales de estos, dando sólo unas notas adicionales así... andando.**

 **Sekiryuutei Supremo**

 **Arco 7: Deceit of Ragnarok**

 **Capítulo 88: Ragnarok Parte I: Ataque inicial**

Insertar canción: Realize – Nami Tamaki (Tv edit.)

Tadoritsuku basho sae mo wakaranai

(Sin saber a cuál lugar dónde llegaré)

Al iniciar la canción, vemos dos siluetas de dos chicos que son de Hyoudou Issei y Vali Lucifer y detrás de ellos mientras caminan tomando una mirada fija hacia la cámara, se muestran diversas personas vinculadas a los portadores de los dragones celestiales, con diversos sentimientos, amistad (como los diversos chicos con algunas chicas y Rean) y romance (en especial las chicas que tienen sentimientos por ambos).

Todoku to shinjite ima omoi wo hashira seruyo

(Creyendo que ahí estaré, y ahora mis sentimientos comienzan a acelerar)

Cambiando un plano de un risco que se nota que va amaneciendo, vemos ahora a Issei que se encuentra viendo el horizonte desde donde se encuentra y da un salto caer al vacío mientras que una gran cantidad de aura roja rodea al Sekiryuutei que activa su armadura del Balance Breaker mientras va al cielo y ya habiendo activado ese poder hace una pose heroica a la cámara en el aire detrás del sol mediante que se aparece el título de la historia por unos instantes y que un destello de luz desaparece.

Katachi kaete yuku kokoro mo kono machi mo

(Las formas siempre están cambiando, al igual que este corazón y esta cuidad)

Y en un salón especial que hay una serie de luces que hacen alusión a que es un circulo, vemos a Issei que mantiene una mirada seria mientras que las luces ven como los diversos recuerdos del castaño están rodeándolo, aparece Rean tomando el hombro para prepararlo para su entrenamiento, pero el lugar cambia a un dojo dentro de su casa pero Rias y Twilight aparecen tomando los brazos del castaño mediante que el resto de las chicas tratan de arrebatárselo, pero un tanto lejos se encuentra Akeno con una mirada triste.

Dakedo kienai negai ga aru

(Pero hay un deseo pero nunca desaparecerá)

Y con ella, pone una mano en su rostro como si ocultara su llano mediante que en su espalda salen un par de alas, pero una es de un demonio y delante de esa ala se encuentra un reflejo su fallecida madre, Shuri y una de un ángel caído siendo Baraquiel y ambos padres de esa chica toman sus hombros en señal de aliento, aun con ello tiene una mirada perdida pensando algo si hubiera cambiado ese doloroso momento y la escena cambia mediante diversos destellos de luces.

Chigau yume wo mite onaji sora nagameta

(Viendo un sueño distinto, mirando el mismo cielo)

Y ahora vemos a Vali Lucifer que se encuentra caminando con su grupo pero se detienen momentáneamente para descansar y Teepo comienza a jalar la manga de su camisa para jugar con él mediante que Merlina y Esdeath comienzan a hablar sus cosas, Arthur aprovecha para practicar con su espada y Bikou se distrae viendo el paisaje.

Ano hi chikatta "Makenai koto"

(Ese día que jure que "no perderé")

Mientras sigue mirando el cielo, Vali aprieta su puño al saber que su amigo y rival de alguna manera se ha vuelto más fuerte y que no quería estar detrás de él para tener su lucha de desempate, pero una especie de flamas de aura aparecen para luego ver que dando la espalda a la cámara, él e Issei, quien está al lado izquierdo del peli platino se encuentran juntos encarando a alguien.

Zutto futari kono te tsunagezu ni

(Siempre nuestras manos se han unido)

Ahora vemos a los dos portadores de los dragones celestiales que tienen en una mirada decidida a luchar ante quien se encuentran encarando y detrás de ellos, vemos a Rias, Twilight, Akeno y Asia quienes están más cerca de Issei y a Esdeath y Merlina que están a la par hacia Vali.

Umarete kita imi wo sagashiteta

(Al igual que buscamos la razón sobre que existimos)

Y ven que Loki en un cielo morado en lo alto de un risco preparando el Ragnarok para su idea, pero cambiando de nuevo hacia los dos dragones, Issei le muestra su puño izquierdo hacia Vali que choca con su puño derecho y luego de que choquen sus puños en señal de amistad, ellos van corriendo mediante que les rodean auras de los colores de sus dragones para activar las armaduras de su respectivo Balance Breaker.

Tadoritsuku basho sae mo wakaranai

(Sin saber a cuál lugar dónde llegaré)

Ahora estando en un campo de batalla, vemos a diversos lacayos de Loki que van hacia los dos portadores de los dragones celestiales, pero diversos miembros de los dos grupos de ambos los atacan y un disparo de magia pura van hacia ellos pero es cancelado con un escudo especial por parte de Twilight y sus amigas mediante que los dos guerreros van volando hacia el dios nórdico del engaño.

Todoku to shinjite ima omoi wo hashira seruyo

(Creyendo que ahí estaré, y ahora mis sentimientos comienzan a acelerar)

Y en su vuelo, Vali elimina a diversos enemigos enviados por Loki mediante que Issei va velozmente hacia el enemigo quien desesperado manda otros que estaban a su mando pero de otra dimensión se aparecen para derrotar al Sekiryuutei.

Ayamachi mo setsunasa mo koeru toki

(Cuando llegue el momento de que supere mis errores y mi dolor)

Sin perder un instante al notar eso, Issei elimina a cada enemigo con cada una de las armaduras de los Cosmic Packs y cuando se aparece Vali ya habiendo superado sus adversarios hacen dos disparos de poder hacia Loki que ve que ese ataque aumenta de poder a cada momento mientras hace un orbe mágico que va hacia dicha movida de los portadores de los dragones celestiales.

Negai ga hikari dakishimeru mirai wo yobisamashite

(Los deseos serán abrazados por la luz, y despertarán el futuro)

Cuando esos ataques chocan, un enorme destello de luz seguido por una gran explosión se muestra para que luego se muestren Issei y Vali viendo hacia la cámara que estaba un tanto arriba de ellos para que después cambien sus miradas para que sus grupos se encuentren detrás de ellos esperándolos. Ya con ello, los chicos van hacia sus grupos mediante que dan la espalda a la cámara mediante que los ven y se congela la imagen cuando se acabe la música de fondo.

* * *

Ise y Vali corrían velozmente hacia el hangar, lugar donde Azazel les dijo que vayan porque ahí están los objetos que les serán útiles. Ambos sintieron una ligera explosión afuera, eso dignifica que la batalla aérea ya inicio y que no hay tiempo que perder. Al llegar al hangar, se vieron con los mecánicos que estaban en la zona. Estos de inmediato señalaron las dos catapultas que estaban ahí, ambos asintieron y no perdieron tiempo en subir a ellas. Cuando lo hicieron, unos escáneres aparecieron y tras ver que eran ellos, varias garras mecánicas empezaron a poner accesorios en las espaldas de ambos y sus brazos. Parecían conectores…

-¡Todo listo, preparen los 2 METEOR!

[¿¡LOS DOS QUE!?]- Ddraig reconoció el nombre pero en eso empezaron a ser alzados para salir.- [¡NO ME DEJEN CON LA DUDA IMBECILES!]

-¡Ddraig, no es hora de que…. Woah!- Ise sintió como eran elevados hacia la parte externa de la nave.

Al verse fuera, los Dragones Celestiales vieron que en frente de ellos la lucha ya había empezado. Sin duda las copias de Midgardsorn eran más pequeñas que el real pero se notaba que eran molestas, hasta habían dragones… ¿Y esos tentáculos? ¿¡Un Kraken!?

{Se ve que Loki no vino con medias ideas, veo varios debajo de nosotros}- Albión analizó la vista, ver como Tannin cortaba uno de los tentáculos con sus garras hizo ver que el problema yacerá en el tamaño de esas cosas.

-Lo mejor será actuar ya.- Vali miraba como unos pocos de los Dragones del lado de ellos ya habían sido derrotados y…. devorados.- Tch… solo espero que esto no traume a nadie.

-Esta es una batalla Vali… tal vez lo más cercano a una guerra que veremos.- Ise notó que uno de los Kraken iban hacia ellos.- ¡Si van a hacer que actuemos háganlo ya!

 _-¡Todo listo, Sekiryuutei y Hakuryuukou en posición, los sistemas están con luz verde!-_ El que parecía ser el jefe de los mecánicos.

- _¡METEORS 01 y 02 en línea!-_ Serafall habló en voz alta.- _¡Mándenlos!_

De ambos lados del Eternal, se abrieron dos compartimientos que mostraron dos grandes objetos que parecían hechos para disparar, cuando estos se separaron de la embarcación y empezaron a volar hizo que todos se sorprendan, estos 2 fueron al aire como yendo hacia a los Dragones Celestiales. Ise al ver ambos objetos, no dudo en reír… Maldito Azazel… ¿Quién es el Otaku ahora? Ise miró a Vali quien se mostraba confundido al no saber que hacer con esas cosas que iban a ellos. Pero al ver como Ise daba un salto para ir al encuentro, él hizo lo mismo. Los dos objetos al estar cerca de ambos se separaron para luego ir a cada uno. Los conectores que les dieron antes servían para que ambas armas se adhieran en ellos. Cada uno tenía en cada brazo una especie de cañón que se separaba en 2 agujeros, el más grande debajo y el más chico arriba… parece que tiene sus propias funciones. En el equipo que estaba conectado a ellos por la espalda parece que ayuda en el vuelo… además que tiene en la parte superior algo para lanzar… Ambos Dragones se pusieron en posición para pelear…

-¡Hora del Rock!- Ise se mostraba emocionado… Esto iba a ser genial…

* * *

-¿Y eso?- Saji miraba esos objetos que ahora ambos jóvenes usaban y…- ¿Qué le paso…?

-¡Seekvaira, no es hora de que te desmayes!- Sona empezó a zarandear a la chica quien estaba en el suelo.- ¡Deja tu lado Mecha Otaku y vuelve en ti!

-No la culpo…. Ahora mismo me esfuerzo para no gritar como una fangirl.- Rias miraba la imagen, vaya que trataba de no gritar como una loca al ver que en efecto eran los METEOR de Gundam Seed.

 _-Jajajaja, mi genio nunca me falla.-_ Azazel reía como un desquiciado mientras el resto lo miraba desde las otras naves.- _Hace años tenía en mente construir esas cosas pero carecía de la tecnología de vuelo anti gravitacional para que hagan maniobras sin verse afectados por la fricción del aire y la gravedad._

 _-Al grano Azazel, no quiero oír tus términos técnicos.-_ Rean habló por todos, más de uno ya sufría una jaqueca.

 _-Tch….EL punto es que sólo Ise y Vali los pueden usar porque ellos generan la energía necesaria para que se muevan sin necesidad de una batería externa._ \- No revela mucho… _\- Solo debo de decir que fue bueno ver ese anime con Ise, me dio varias ideas que pienso usar._

 _-No importa… ¡Lo importante es que es genial!-_ Rainbow habló por todos… era verdad, era genial.

* * *

Ise y Vali volaron hacia donde Tannin luchaba contra el Kraken que este tenía cerca. Ise decidió probar estas cosas y con el arma derecha, lanzó el disparo que era su propia aura comprimida, el disparo destruyó el tentáculo que trataba de apresar al Dragón. Vali al ver eso, pareció captar lo que hacían estas cosas. Vio al Kraken que se acercaba a las embarcaciones, de seguro con toda la intención de querer hundirlos. Preparo el brazo derecho y de este salió una especie de espada hecha de energía…. Cool. Cuando el animal lazó sus tentáculos, el dragón los cortó todos sin piedad. El animal sintió el dolor pero no pudo decir más ya que Ise desde donde estaba lanzó un disparo a la cabeza del animal y lo mató. Ambos se vieron las caras para luego asentir… Esto iba a ser útil.

 **-Ustedes dos, traten de acabar con los que se nos escapen.** \- Tannin había lanzado una gran bola de fuego a unos de esos dragones sin pensamiento y copias de ese tal Hraesvelgr…. Eran grandes..- **No duden en disparar con esas cosas.**

Ambos sabían que debían ser precisos, esas cosas eran solo la primera barrera contra ellos. Fueron al frente de inmediato mientras disparaban y/o cortaban todos los que se les acercaban, debían aprovechar estas cosas lo más que puedan. Tannin al ver que esos dos ya estaban en lo suyo volteó a ver a los dragones que estaban bajo su cargo, entre ellos los miembros de sus sequitos. Todos sabían que estaban arriesgando sus vidas y tal vez muchos aquí no vivan luego de esto pero… SI mueren lo harán con honor, como los dragones que son. Tras un rugido conjunto, Tannin y sus dragones fueron al encuentro contra los entes enemigos.

No pasó mucho para que el cielo de la zona se vuelva una zona de guerra, una zona que no mostraba en ningún momento piedad. Tannin degollo a unos de los Dragones enemigos, se notaba que estos no eran pensantes por lo que poco le importó matar a esos tontos. Los Dragones Celestiales defendían a los barcos de los enemigos que cruzaban la línea defensiva de los Dragones y usando los METEORS lograban complementar su escasez de tamaño ya que estas cosas si que eran mortales.

Vali le disparó a uno que estaba cerca al Kusanagi y lo hizo pedazos, ver como trozos de este caían en el barco le dio asco a muchos. Ise decidió probar las otras armas, de la parte superior del propulsor se abrieron varios compartimientos y de estos salieron varios pequeños misiles que lograron darle a las aves cerca al Archangel. Ver eso le hizo captar que… Sonrió como un niño al ver que era posible…

[¡Hagámoslo! ¡Será genial!]- Ddraig estaba emocionado por esto, a un lado la batalla que estaban teniendo… se sentía como un mocoso.

{¿Qué planean?}- Albión escuchó a idea de Ddraig y se sorprendió, lo debe admitir… suena genial.- {Suena interesante, vamos Vali}

Vali no supo que decir, decidió hacer caso ya que los Otakus son Ise y Ddraig y saben más de estas cosas. Ise lanzó un disparo a una de esas cosas para luego llamar a Tannim usando el comunicador mágico y pedirle que dejen a esos seres acercarse. Este se sorprendió pero al escuchar el plan del chico, optó por hacerlo. Tras un último golpe a una de esas molestas aves, dio la orden a sus tropas de alejarse del rango de tiro. Todos los dragones sobrevivientes hicieron caso y dejaron a esas cosas avanzar ante la sorpresa de los que veían la batalla.

 _-¿¡Qué hacen ustedes!?-_ Esdeath le grito a ambos Dragones.- _¡Van hacer que nos maten!_

-Tranquila mujer… el idiota tiene un plan y si bien estos son locos, funcionan.

-Sí, el idiota tiene… Te odio…- Ise se dio cuenta del insulto tarde pero bueno, hora de ser serios.- Vali, céntrate en el X-Pulse… deja que te guíe.- Vali no dijo nada, ya sabía que debía hacer.

Ambos apuntaron con sus armas, abrieron los compartimientos en los propulsores. Al hacerlo, en frente de sus ojos aparecieron como miras que empezaban a marcar a los objetivos… Esto era…

[¡Enemigos marcados!]- Ddraig notó que ya estaban listos para el…- [¡FULL BURST!]

A esas palabras, ambos soltaron todo el armamento hacia sus objetivos. Cada disparo, cada misil le daba a cada enemigo y lo hacía pedazos… Ddraig por su lado reía como desquiciado al ver lo épico que era esto en vivo mientras Albión pensaba seriamente en ver esas series… los sobrevivientes y los que venían luego de los ya eliminados enemigos fueron contra ellos para vengar a los caídos. Ise y Vali notaron que necesitaban un tiempo de descanso pero realizar otra vez el Full Burst, diablos.

Tannin y sus dragones reaparecieron y empezaron a atacar a cada enemigo cercano. Estos se centraron en los Dragones Celestiales y se olvidaron de ellos… el efecto sorpresa hizo que el ataque genere más daño. Al ver que Tannin tenía todo en orden, Ise y Vali fueron por los Kraken que se estaban acercando a los barcos… con las espadas de energía y sus disparos lograban alejar a esos seres de los barcos. Incluso mandaban unos misiles a los que estaban en el aire para ayudar a los dragones que estaban en aprietos.

Tannin usó sus mandíbulas para morder el cuello de uno de los dragones enemigos. Luego lanzó una gran llamarada a unos cuantos cerca a él. Mientras eso pasaba, uno de los suyos lanzaba su aliento de hielo a unos cuántos, ver como uno de sus compañeros era derrotado por uno de los enemigos y degollado le hizo apretar los dientes… sabían en lo que se metieron al venir pero esto era lo que hacían… pelear. Ellos no eran de luchar por facciones o ideales, lo hacían por ellos… por su propia libertad y eso era lo que los impulsaba, ser libres de elegir su vida… ver como otro de sus compañeros parecía le hizo rugir. Los dragones no son seres misericordiosos cuando están furiosos… lanzó su aliento al mar para retener al Kraken debajo suyo… ese molusco endemoniado iba a morir. Otro dragón lanzó una descarga eléctrica al Kraken y este debido al hielo y estar atrapado hizo que sufra de lleno el ataque.

Ambos dragones se vieron y asintieron, si iban a morir lo harán en el campo de batalla tras acabar con la mayoría de esas cosas… a fin de cuentas, también luchan por el futuro de las generaciones que vendrán luego de ellos.

* * *

 _-¡Apoyen a los dragones con disparos a distancia!_ \- Serafall dio la orden desde su lugar. La respuesta afirmativa de todos fue inmediata.

La batalla era vista por todos, ver la crudeza de esta hizo que mucho sientan algo de náuseas… no por la batalla en sí sino más como se mataban entre ellos. Ver tal crueldad no era cosa del día a día… los más experimentados veían todo como si nada pero los que no lo estaban trataban de ser fuertes.

-¡Disparen a la derecha, hay un Kraken cerca! _-_ la voz de Seekvaira hizo que todos vean dicha dirección. En efecto un animal de esos veían hacia ellos…

El Kusanagi lanzó varios disparos de sus cañones creados para lanzar magia comprimida, el Kraken recibió el impacto de lleno y murió antes de siquiera lograr su objetivo… al parecer Loki había logrado crear varias de esas cosas. ¿Alquimia? No dudan que sea posible, si lo hizo antes para crear a Discord… rayos, parece que esas cosas no tienen fin. Sona ordenó a cada miembro del barco que estén alertas y disparen a su señal… la chica había notado el movimiento algo raro del agua… tenían uno debajo de ellas maldición.

-¡Eleven la nave! _-_ a sus órdenes el barco se elevó varios metros, en ese momento varios tentáculos salieron del agua para tratar de atrapar el barco pero halló solo aire.

En el aire, Sona dio la orden de girar la nave ciertos grados, orden que fue acatada de inmediato mientras Seekvaira hacía un cálculo rápido de… eso era, el Kraken debajo de ellos había extendido sus extremidades pero el cuerpo estaba lejos de donde estos salieron. Con una orden a las sirvientas de Sona, que eran las encargadas de las armas, mandó a que disparen a 15 metros a 45° al Noreste de donde estaban.

-¿Qué….?- Nimura no entendió nada, si salía viva de esta le pondrá más empeño a las matemáticas…

-¡Dispara a tu derecha Nimura!- Incluso a Momo le costó captar pero logró disparar en conjunto con la chica. Lograron dar a su objetivo y dañar al Kraken pero no matarlo…- Por favor, sólo diga derecha para la próxima Seekvaira-sama…

-Perdón… Me deje llevar…- La chica se disculpó y pasó a ver que la batalla afuera era cada vez más intensa. Ver como Vali esquivaba un ataque enemigo por los pelos hizo que se mordiera el labio.

-Entiendo que sientes pero concéntrate, debemos estar atentas y ayudar cuando podamos.- Sona también estaba seria, miraba cada detalle de la pelea que se podían ver en las pantallas. Pero Seekvaira notaba que Sona miraba de reojo la imagen del Sekiryuutei cada vez que este aparecía.

-Tú…- la chica lo notó, ahora ve que…- Es verdad… Mantengan el paso firme y los cañones listos.- Dio su orden mientras suspiraba, no debe dejar que sus emociones nublen su juicio.

Por otro lado, Rias, su grupo y el de Ray con las demás veían la batalla con emociones enfrentadas. Si bien la alegría de ver a Ise y el resto avanzar poco a poco era bueno… ver como ambos bandos perdían miembros de maneras tan brutales era… difícil de ver. Asia miró a un lado, la pantalla que mostraba un lado del barco, ver los restos de los que algunas fueron seres vivos la hicieron voltear la cara y aferrarse a Xenovia quien también vio eso… si bien no estaba tan afectada, la escena era cruel por si sola.

-No volteen la mirada…- Fie habló con un tono serio.- Se que es difícil pero deben de ver esto. Estos son seres que han dado sus vidas por un ideal… una meta y merecen ser recordados al menos…

-Maestra… entendemos eso pero… es difícil, nosotras nunca habíamos…- Aki trató de decir algo pero la mirada de la mujer la calló.- Yo…

-Sabemos que no es fácil y no les pedimos que endurezcan sus emociones…- Machias habló esta vez.- Es difícil, es cruel pero esta es una muestra pequeña de lo que es la guerra, una verdadera guerra.- el humano se acomodó los lentes.- Cuando esto acabe… los que sobrevivamos podremos llorar a los muertos, ahora no es el momento.

-Luego… Llorar luego.- Kaori sintió sus ojos humedecerse. Se sacó las lágrimas con su mano. La mano de Ayane le hizo ver que no era la única, la kunoichi tenía entrenamiento pero aún así… se notaba que ni con todo el entrenamiento del mundo puedes matar tus emociones, algo de ellas siempre está ahí.

Rias y Ray miraban todo… ambas responsables de sus respectivos grupos y esto era un modo de prepararse… no iban a dejar que ninguno de los suyos muera si pueden evitarlo, el dolor que padecerían sería demasiado. Ver como Ise lograba cortar a uno de esas aves que estaban cerca a este barco les hizo preguntar… ¿Él que sentirá al ver todo directamente?

-Ise de seguro trata de grabar esto en su mente nya…- Kuroka pareció captar lo que ambas pensaban.- Recuerda… para que no lo que pasa aquí no se repita y los que murieron… no sean olvidados.

-Es más difícil de lo que parece… Es muy cruel.- Koneko miraba complicada como uno de los Dragones de Tannin lograba matar a uno de los dragones enemigos sacrificándose… le dio a Vali la oportunidad de matar al enemigo con un disparo que acabó con ambos… ver como Vali se quedó medio segundo viendo la caída de ambos les hizo captar que… ambos no eran de piedra, tal vez luego sufrirán del dolor de esta batalla que yace más allá de las heridas físicas, las psicológicas difícilmente se van. Tanto Ise como Vali estaban sufriendo otro tipo de heridas, las peores.

-Debemos ver todo, no dejar que ellos sufran solos.- Fay miraba la batalla con seriedad… esta era manera de mostrar su convicción.

-Y darnos apoyo… para eso somos amigos.- Ravel puso su mano en el hombro de Koneko quién asintió.

-Luego rezaremos por los caídos.- Irina se persignó, en señal de respeto a los caídos en batalla hasta ahora… Asia asintió y solo rezó un poco.

Kiba, Saji y Gasper veían la batalla en silencio… debían preparar sus mentes y corazones para lo que viene, saben que deben ser firmes… Matar si es necesario, Kiba ya lo hizo por lo que será más sencillo pero aún así deben estar preparados, matar nunca es algo fácil ya que un paso en falso y… puedes perderte a ti mismo.

Akeno miraba la batalla en silencio… tanto dolor, tanta tristeza… ¿Valía la pena todo esto…? Era cruel pero… así era la vida y el mundo, crueles… sin que nadie lo vea, en el fondo de sus ojos un ligero destello celeste emergió… algo no iba bien, algo la estaba llamando.

* * *

En el Archangel, Gabriel miraba la batalla con dolor pero no perdía firmeza. Debía dar órdenes… cuando vio a una horda enemiga cerca suyo ordenó maniobras evasivas, esos seres venían como kamikazes. De inmediato el barco hizo el movimiento y tras esquivar unos cuántos de esos seres suicidas, mandó a disparar… los Ángeles en el barco obedecieron y los disparos de los cañones que lanzaban magia de luz comprimida le dio a los enemigos restantes mandándolos a dormir con los peces. El barco se sacudió, uno de los Kraken los había atrapado…

-¡Rayos, ese animal nos atrapó!- Celine gritó al ver que este sacudia el barco.

-¡Hay que hacer algo o nos hundirá!- Gaius escuchaba los sonidos de alerta de la nave… el rojo no es buena señal…

-¡Eso no es bueno…yo no traje mi bikini! ¡OW!- Twilight le dio un cocacho a la chica, no era momento de bromas estúpidas.

Gabriel iba a dar la orden de alzar vuelo pero vio como Ise llegaba y usando la espada de energía del METEOR cortó los tentáculos del animal mientras algunos de los Dragones de Tannin atacaban al gigantesco animal. De inmediato, Ise soltó varios misiles pata alejar a los que venían mientras Vali disparaba a distancia para ayudar a proteger la embarcación.

-Santos manzanos… estuvo cerca.-Aj se puso de pie, lo último si que los sacudió.- ¿Por qué no detectamos nada?

-La nave sólo rastrea ciertas ondas de magia y calor… Loki debió crear a estos Kraken para que sean indetectables a esas señales.- Emma fue a uno de los paneles y empezó a reestructurar el código de rastreo.- Cambiaré la configuración y la mandaré al resto de naves.

-Yo revisare la zona dañada de la nave… veré si alguien ha sobrevivido.- Todos sintieron la fuerza de esa cosa y que de hecho daño una zona del barco… era posible que…

-Por favor Gaius-san…- Gabriel no quitaba la vista de las pantallas de las zonas de combate.- ¡El resto mantenga la alerta y las armas listas para disparar!- Todos asintieron a las órdenes de Gabriel.

-¿Cómo lo hace…?- Fluttershy miró a la mujer con duda.- ¿Cómo puede estar firme al ver tantas muertes?

-Porque lo vi en la Gran Guerra…- La mujer miraba la pantalla, al ver que los Dragones aliados eran atacados, mandó un apoyo con los misiles.- Cuando era joven… al inicio sólo quería seguir la voluntad de mi padre, seguir órdenes porque creía que eso traería la paz que tanto ansiábamos… Fui ingenua, la vida… las emociones, todo es complicado y con la guerra, aprendí mucho… ver las muertes, el dolor que esta daba me hizo entender que… no estábamos dando un bien a nadie. Por más que hayamos tratado de defender a los humanos de atrocidades, esa guerra sólo hizo más daño que bien… perdimos amigos, familias… líderes.- Gabriel apretó el puño al recordar eso.- Puedo ser ingenua en muchas cosas pero no soy tonta… Sé que a veces pelear para proteger la paz es lo único que queda… Por eso me mantengo firme a pesar del dolor que veo, porque es mi modo de dar mis respetos a los que están dando sus vidas. Ese es el juramento que hice tras la muerte de padre, luchar no porque me den órdenes… lo haré porque deseo proteger la paz que él tanto anhelo.

Todos vieron a Gabriel con sorpresa, se notaba que era una líder tras su carácter a veces ingenuo… dispuesta cargar con el dolor y la tristeza, tal vez lo deje salir luego de esto pero ahora debía pelear porque esa era su decisión, no una orden.

-Admito que es lo más bello y algo triste que escuché jamás.- Rarity habló primero mientras el resto asentía.- Luchar por decisión propia…

-Creo que sabemos eso pero… nunca habíamos pensado en lo que lleva ser responsables de nuestras acciones.- Twilight sabía que lo que vendrá luego de esto, ganen o pierdan, lo deberán de afrontar.

-Palabras sabias Gabriel-sama… sin duda usted es una gran líder.- Sairaorg dijo eso con toda la sinceridad del mundo. La mujer sonrió a esas palabras, era bueno ver que inspira un poco a otros…- Nosotros también haremos eso. Kuisha, ve a revisar si…

-Cómo ordene Sairaorg-sama.- la mujer fue en dirección del lugar donde probablemente hay muertos y heridos, sabe que puede ayudar a salvar unas cuántas vidas.

-Bien, creo que podemos ayudar mientras estemos aquí.- Rainbow fue a uno de los paneles vacíos que controla una de las armas del lugar. El resto asintió y empezó a hacer eso, ayudar en lo que pueden… Fluttershy se dio media vuelta y fue tras Kuisha, ella también puede ayudar… será difícil de ver pero puede hacerlo, debe ser fuerte.

Celine se puso al lado de Gabriel, la gata sabía que la mujer era sabia tras su actitud infantil… era una gran líder y sus palabras acaban de inspirar a esos jóvenes, actúa porque es lo que deseas… no porque te lo ordenen.

* * *

-¡Impacto en la zona derecha!

-¡La zona izquierda fue impactada!

Serafall se mordió el labio, malditos animales kamikaze, están complicando su trabajo. Mandó a lanzar ráfagas de magia de los cañones y misiles que impiden el avance enemigo. Ver como Tannin defendía el barco de esos malditos calamares la calma un poco pero no del todo… poco a poco se acercan a la isla pero esas cosas no paraban de venir, eran como la maldita peste y eso era malo. Al parecer Azazel y Baraquiel ayudan en la nave donde su hermana está ya que me una mejora de maniobras y donde Gabriel, están dando más apoyo de fuego….

-¿¡Qué tan lejos estamos de la isla!?- La Maou pidió información al mismo tiempo que eran impactados por el ataque de esos Dragones.- ¡Hablen maldita sea!

-¡Estamos cerca pero el ataque enemigo impide el avance!- El encargado de dar información de esa clase sonaba preocupado y no era para menos… Ok, van mal.

-Oh, me siento mal…- Venelana se tomaba la boca, tenía ganas de vomitar y eso era natural, las escenas grotescas, el movimiento, todo… Celestia y Luna no estaban mejor. Rean al verlas supo que estar aquí con ellas era malo pero ya no podían regresar.

-Veo que Loki vino bien preparado… ha creado un gran ejército usando la alquimia, odio admitirlo pero ha corregido su error con Discord y ahora puede crear ejércitos sin preocuparse por desperdiciar recursos.

-Creo que eso es algo que ya vimos, Odín-sama.- Arthur habló con seriedad.- El problema es que no podemos avanzar.

-Y dudo que Vali y el Sekiryuutei duren mucho, ya deben estar al límite del uso de esas dos cosas.- Bikou tenía un punto, esas dos cosas más que nada eran prototipos y de nota que aún deben mejorar.

-Tal vez… un ataque al centro que nos deje el espacio libre.- Merlina teorizo el mejor movimiento, parece que es el único.

-¿Un súper disparo? ¿Esta nave puede hacer eso?- Teepo hizo la pregunta, Serafall suspiró al oír eso… parece que es la hora.

-Hay una forma… en la cabina central de maquinaria hay un convertidor de magia para un gran cañón, eso nos puede ayudar.- Serafall dijo eso mientras veía como Ise y Vali cortaban a uno de los Kraken cercanos en pedazos.- El único problema es que alguien debe dar su energía para ello, la idea es que yo vaya y…

-Oh, de eso no te preocupes niña Leviatán. Deja que este viejo se haga cargo de eso.- Todos vieron Odín con sorpresa.- Tal vez este viejo pero aún puedo dar lo mío y si ese cañón es un arma necesaria déjenme a mi su carga.- El Dios se dio media vuelta.- ¿Alguien me lleva a dicho lugar?- Serafall asintió y pidió a uno de los demonios del lugar que haga el trabajo.

-No pareces feliz Serafall.- Rean habló mientras trataba de calmar a las tres mujeres.- Casi parece que…

-Es cansado Rean… tantas decisiones y vidas en riego. Y pensar que esto pasaría porque no pudimos tener en control a los nuestros y ahora estamos luchando por evitar el fin del mundo humano… je, es irónico que demonios como yo ahora luchemos para salvarlo y…

 _-Yo no creo que sea malo…-_ la voz se escuchó en la cabina.- _Informo que se me están acabando los misiles, nota para Azazel… ¡Que ponga un maldito indicador en el que sigue y…. atrás ave de mierda!-_ al parecer acabó con una de esa aves.

 _-Yo también estoy casi sin misiles, la cantidad no disminuye y aún no estamos cerca a esa isla.-_ Vali habló también, se notaba algo cansado.- _¿Ese cañón nos librará de ellos?_

-En teoría pero aún así…

 _-Hagámoslo, el viejo Tannin y sus dragones no pueden con un ejército infinito Sera…_ \- La Maou calló unos segundos y tardó en responder.- _Una vez me dijiste que confíe en el resto y no dude… que sólo estoy limitado pero con amigos puedo lograr más… Sera, cree en nosotros… somos amigos, nadie aquí recriminará una de tus decisiones._ \- Si bien antes decían que dudaban cuando vieron que ella era la líder de la operación, lo hacían en broma y ella lo sabía pero aún así estaba con duda y por ello… _\- Les daremos la oportunidad, usaremos el último Full Burst que podemos hacer ahora._

Ise cortó la comunicación así como Vali. Serafall suspiró… maldito idiota, usar sus propias palabras contra ella… Sin duda era un buen amigo y por ello, no piensa fallar su confianza ni la de nadie aquí.

-¡Preparen el cañón principal! ¡Vamos a abrirnos paso a la fuerza!- Serafall habló firme, debe de confiar en sus decisiones, no es hora de dudar.

* * *

-Lindas palabras ahí.- Vali se puso al lado de Ise quien lo miró.- ¿Fue para darle ánimos a ella o a ti?

-Ambos en verdad… No soy ingenuo Vali, muchos morirán y lo sabemos pero deseo disminuir el número de muertes lo más que podamos.- Ise notó que Tannin lanzó una gran llama para quemar a varios enemigos. Era la hora…- ¿Listo?

-¿Tú qué crees?- Vali también se preparo.

Ambos fueron al ataque, ver que tenían el camino libre para ellos. El Full Burst impacto a varios de los enemigo y acabó con ellos. Con eso los misiles en cada METEOR llegaron a cero… Hora de dejarle a Serfall el resto…

Al ver que un compartimiento delantero del Archangel se abría hizo que ambos se alejen un poco mientras los Dragones aliados también lo hacían.

 _-¡Ise, Vali aléjense de la zona de tiro!-_ La voz de Serafall hizo que ambos hagan caso. La mujer ya había recibido la señal de que Odín había cargado su magia en el cañón, era la hora.- _¡FUEGO!_

Del cañón del Eternal salió un enorme disparo de magia comprimida que era de gran poder y tamaño… fue directamente hacia el grupo de enemigos que sobrevivió y a los que venían para reemplazar a los que habían muerto. El impacto fue tal que no quedó nada de esas cosas…. Sólo tal vez uno que otros rastro. Todos lo que vieron eso se quedaron sin habla….

-Sabes, me recuerda al Longinus Smasher…- Vali no pudo evitar relacionar eso con el ataque reciente.

-Demonios… es un poderoso ataque.- Ise miraba la nave.- Pero dudo que pueda usarse a menudo.- La nave se notaba sobrecargada y el cañón que hizo el disparo se notaba algo dañado… no soportó su propio disparo.

 **-Serafall, órdenes.-** Tannin sabía que debían moverse ya.

-Avancen…. Y traten de mantener la vista al frente en caso de un ataque enemigo.- La mujer suspiró tras decir eso.- Reportes de daños, a todas las naves…

 _-Aquí Archangel, hemos sufrido daños en el estribor y la popa. A parte de eso no hay más daños… aún podemos avanzar.-_ Gabriel respondió a las palabras de la Maou y esta asintió.

- _Aquí Kusanagi, daños en babor y estribor, daños también en algunos de los cañones.-_ Sona reportó el daño de la nave bajo su cargo.- _A parte de eso, no hay mucho que comentar._

-Bajas… en todos lados.- Ese era el reporte que desea oír.

 _ **-25% de los dragones aquí han… perecido…-**_ Tannin dio la noticia, solo el inicio y ya perdieron tantos…

 _-Nosotros…_

-No… ya me doy una idea…- Serafall decidió cortar eso, no quería más información de esa clase… odia admitirlo pero la prioridad era tener a los Dragones Celestiales enteros.- ¿Cómo están ustedes dos?

 _-Algo cansado pero nada grave._

 _-Igual que él._

Ambos Dragones Celestiales parecían listos para seguir, sabían que las espadas de energía eran las únicas que podían romper la barrera que de seguro protege la isla en la que están Loki y los demás. Deben de avanzar cueste lo que les cueste.

-Odín-sama ¿Cómo se encuentra?- Serafall habló para que el Dios le hablé desde la máquina del cañón.

- _Que en verdad, cuando salgamos de esto me tomaré unas malditas vacaciones.-_ Odín sonaba algo cansado, parece que ese cañón si tomó algo de su energía.

-Bien… ¡Todos escuchen, esta es nuestra única oportunidad de avanzar y llegar a la isla! ¡Estén listos porque la pelea de verdad viene ahora!- la mujer sintió que sus palabras dieron el mensaje.- ¡Adelante, a toda máquina!

Los tres barcos continuaron su avance con los dragones siguiendo su paso y con Ise y Vali yendo al lado de ellos en caso de un ataque. Ambos Dragones Celestiales saben que es hora de la lucha real, una parte de ellos sentía miedo pero otra… les emociona ver la clase de retos que habrá en esa isla.

* * *

- _Mi Lord, las primeras líneas de defensa han caído_.- Sigmund habló con el Dios a través de un holograma de comunicación.

-Ya lo había notado…- Loki sabía que sus creaciones habían sido derrotadas pero no importa, aún tiene uno que otro juguete. Lo que más le alegraba era ver que la barrera resistió el impacto de ese disparo… hasta aquí se sintió el impacto.- Sólo estén en su lugar, la batalla real iniciará pronto.

 _-Sí mi Lord._ \- Sigmund cortó la comunicación y Loki se sentó en su trono a esperar y pensar.

Era extraño todo esto ¿Por qué demonios y Ángeles Caídos luchan por este mundo? Lo entiende con los Ángeles pero aún así… Este mundo decayente ya no merece vivir más. Sus propios habitantes son los que hacen que este cada día se vuelva un mundo peor, seres que no ven más allá que sus propias ambiciones… Si bien admite que él era igual, ahora tras ver todo con ojo más analítico pudo ver que en efecto, este mundo no es salvable y que no puede salvarse.

Los mismos seres que lo habitan son como el cáncer, difícil de matar y a veces nunca se va ya que con los siglos, se han hecho ideas de paz, igualdad, entendimiento… pero siempre es lo mismo, el egoísmo prevalece y eso hace que los humanos y los demás seres pensantes sean los verdaderos monstruos.

Cuando lo vio, entendió que el Ragnarok era la única salida para librar al mundo de esos pensamientos… El mundo debe evolucionar, este lo hace sólo cuando es amenazado o ya es demasiado tarde. Con este Ragnarok, destruirá el mundo viejo y creará uno nuevo… uno con gente que vale la pena. Una nueva era y él será el Dios de ese nuevo mundo… si será perfecto…

Innis quien veía todo desde las sombras no captaba los pensamientos de Loki, habla de crear algo nuevo pero… ¿No ve que su método sólo lo vuelve como esos seres que él considera inferiores? O no lo ve o no quiere verlo. Las emociones son tan raras, a veces nublan tu juicio y dirigen tus acciones. Lo que Loki hace no es distinto a lo que siempre quiso hacer… sólo que ahora está mejor maquillado. Sin duda, Loki no ha cambiado… cree haberlo hecho pero sigue pensando sólo en sus propia ideas. Además que ha usado a esos 7 y los ha engañado cuando en verdad él… además está su plan real para activar ese círculo… Era una locura… Pero ahora ese no era su problema, lo que debe hacer es conseguir un cuerpo que le permita materializarse en este mundo totalmente y siente que está cerca… ella es perfecta….

-¿Hasta cuándo seguirás espiando?- Innis pudo notar que Loki observaba su dirección.- En serio… estoy harto de que me espíes.

 _ **-Fufufu, veo que lograste captar mi presencia.-**_ Innis salió de su escondite, la sorpresa de Loki de ver una esfera de luz era… curiosa.- _**Veo que al entrar en contacto con tus recuerdos hizo que puedas detectarme, mi error.**_

-Así que sabes de mi plan real.- Innis pudo notar que la mirada del Dios perdió todo pedazo de calma.- ¡Por eso debes desaparecer!- Loki lanzó una ráfaga de su poder hacia ella pero esta sólo se quedó en su lugar y el poder la atravesó… el muro cayó por el ataque…- ¿Cómo…?

 _ **-Dios Maligno Loki, tú en verdad eres un ser muy egoísta que se jacta de que sus ideas son muy interesantes y hasta maquillas tus intenciones para que otras hagan tu trabajo sucio, engañas y mientes… Todo por lograr tus metas. Eres digno de tu nombre como el Dios del Engaño… pero no estás a mi nivel…-**_ alrededor de Innis aparecieron varias imágenes, personas que el Dios conocía.- _**Engañar… Mentir… Para hacerlo debes saber los miedos de tu objetivo, sus dolores y tristezas…hacerlo te permitirá sacudir su corazón y sin duda serás capaz de ganar sin mover un dedo. Crear un espejismo es un arte Loki… uno que tú no tienes.**_

-¿Qué eres?- Loki en verdad estaba nervioso ante el ente en frente suyo, no sabe su poder pero tener esa habilidad es…

 _ **-Soy un ente borrado de la historia, uno que trajo una ilusión de desesperación a muchos, soy una Fase de la Onda Maldita y uno se los 8 Infinitos. Soy Innis, "The Mirage of Deceit".**_ \- Innis se acercó a Loki quien ya mostraba nervios.- _ **Me importa poco tu plan Loki, no le tengo afecto a este mundo que vive en mentiras, engaños y espejismos. Si deseas cumplir tu meta, hazlo pero hay algo que yo haré si o sí… volver a tener un cuerpo, importa poco si no recupero aún todo mi poder, este bastará por ahora.**_ \- Innis decidió dejar las cosas ahí y optó por irse, era lo mejor… este tipo no es de su incumbencia.- _**Sólo te diré una cosa, tú también vives una ilusión… una que no deseas aceptar que hay y eso es lo más triste, crees que eres invencible o que nadie desbaratara tus planes pero te equivocas… siempre, hay uno que es más listo que tú y que pones ciertos factores que crees irrelevantes a un lado. Adiós Loki, te aseguro que… no, mejor espera a que lo veas, será más divertido… mi hermano nunca deja una buena batalla.**_ \- Innis se fue del lugar mientras Loki sudaba a mares.

¿Qué clase de ser era ese? ¿La Onda Maldita? ¿Los 8 Infinitos? ¿Cómo es que no sabía de ellos, acaso tenían que ver con Haou? Según oyó, él mismo borró records de su existencia y la del lugar donde vino… sólo los Dioses más antiguos y poderosos sabían de él. ¿Acaso ese ser tiene que ver con él? Tantos misterios que necesitan ser investigados… pero no ahora. Según Innis, ella no quiere meterse en sus planes por lo que podrá seguir con lo suyo. Pero no quita que debe estar alerta… nunca está de más.

- _¡Estamos cerca, estén listos ustedes dos!_ \- La voz de Serafall hizo que ambos Dragones se pongan en posición de ataque.

Al ver la isla, todos contuvieron la respiración, sin duda esta flotaba varios metros sobre el mar y que además alrededor de esta había varias islas más pequeñas. En esas islas más pequeñas pudieron ver que algo los esperaba y no estaba sólo. Fenrir estaba en una de las islas más pequeñas y estaba con sus hijos Skoll y Hati, los lobos que se dicen persiguen el sol y la luna respectivamente para finalmente devorarlos durante el Ragnarok. Ambos lobos gruñian al lado de su poderoso padre… en esa nave podían sentir la energía del Sol y la Luna… al parecer tendrán presas interesantes. No sólo ellos, habían Trolls, más dragones, copias de Midgardsornr… al parecer el comité de bienvenida aquí es grande.

 **-Parece que no tendremos aburrimiento aquí.-** Tannin sonrió al ver el gran ejército… poniendo de lado a Fenrir y sus hijos, el resto no eran problema.- **Ustedes dos prepárense para atacar la barrera y hacer una apertura.**

-Viejo…

- **Pase lo que pase Sekiryuutei-sama, no dude… nosotros sabemos en lo que nos estamos metiendo.** \- Uno de los Dragones que había ayudado a Ise en su entrenamiento en el inframundo habló serio. **\- Esta es nuestra decisión…**

Ambos Dragones Celestiales asintieron, debían seguir el plan. Ver que de las tres naves salían Ángeles, Caídos y Demonios hizo que capten que el campo de batalla afuera de la isla no es suyo… es el interior donde deben pelear. La lucha retomó su curso, esta vez con los dragones siendo ayudados por el resto… Fenrir ordenó a sus hijos a esperar, que no se molesten en esos insectos… que el plato fuerte viene luego.

Tras el choque inicial, Rean mandó a ordenar a los que iban a luchar con Fenrir y sus hijos a salir de una vez para evitar que interrumpan a Ise y Vali… Eso hicieron ya que las naves inmediatamente de pusieron cerca a las islitas flotantes. Rean, sus amigos, el grupo de Vali, Azazel y Baraquiel bajaron para luchar contra el gran lobo quien se mostraba complacido, esperaba una buena pelea. Sus hijos tomaron distancia para ver la batalla ya que sus intereses estaban en esas dos personas con el poder del Sol y la Luna. El lobo dio un aullido para lanzarse al ataque mientras ellos se dispersaban para no ser atrapados por esas garras, deben ser más inteligentes que ese lobo.

* * *

En las naves, obviamente Venelana, Celestia y Luna estaban preocupadas… conociendo a Rean hará una locura. Las dos hermanas sentían que los hijos de Fenrir, Skoll y Hati, estaban atraídos a ellas debido a sus poderes y no es raro de pensar que las atacaran pero eso les da paso a algo que puede ser beneficioso para ellas y el resto. Akeno por su lado veía como su padre atacaba a Fenrir, estaba nerviosa… ver como el lobo casi lo atrapa hizo que se muerda el labio… si lo pierde a él también… si nunca llegan a hablar como se debe ella…

 _ **-Esa es la ilusión que creaste.-**_ la chica escuchó una voz… ¿A un lado de ella? ¿Atrás?... ¿En su cabeza?- _ **Fufu, pobre niña… Has vivido en una ilusión que tú misma creaste, culpaste a tu padre de lo que pasó todos estos años pero ahora bien ahora sabes que él no tiene la culpa de nada. Aún así no puedes abandonar esa ilusión… no puedes dar ese paso hacia adelante que tanto anhelas.-**_ Akeno empezó a sudar… no, no está pasando… está escuchando cosas. **-** _ **No niña, soy tan real como tú…**_

-Akeno… ¡Akeno!- La chica salió de sus pensamientos tras oír el grito de Rias.- ¿Qué te pasa? Te he estado llamando para que vayamos avanzando.

-No… No es nada…- Mintió pero ¿Qué más podía decir, que oía voces? Claro que no…- Vamos, hay que irnos.- Akeno avanzó ante la mirada incrédula de Rias.

-También lo vio verdad… Rias-sama.- Fay se acercó a la demonio.- Es obvio que nos oculta algo.- Rias asintió a las palabras de la maga.- Tal vez lo notó o no pero… esa mirada es la misma que Ise-sama tenía cuando tenía sus ataques de demencia.- las palabras de Fay la asustaron.- No quiero decirlo Rias-sama pero… temo por el Estado mental de Akeno-san.

Rias no pudo refutar nada, ella también lo temía.

* * *

Cerca a la barrera de la isla, Ise y Vali se deshicieron de varios enemigos pero los METEORS parecían ya no tener la potencia de antes, al parecer este es su límite actual. Justo cuando se acercaban, una de las copias de Midgardsorn apareció ante ellos, a pesar de sus X-Pulses se vieron en desventaja… tras esquivar el ataque, este volvió a abrir sus fauces para lanzar una llamarada pero uno de los Dragones de Tannin que Ise conocía atrapó a la copia y empezó a forcejear con este.

 **-¡Ahora, aprovechen en abrir un hueco en la barrera!-** Ambos asintieron, no podían desaprovechar la oportunidad.

Al estar en frente de ella, ambos activaron las espadas de energía de cada brazo y empezaron a abrir despacio una gran apertura que les de tiempo a los que entraran de venir. Debían ser precisos pero eso les quitaba tiempo ya que se notaba que esa copia de Midgardsornr no estaba con paciencia. Extendió su larga cola para darle al dragón en la cara, eso lo liberó de su captor para ir a detener a esos dos… Ise vio con horror que iba hacia él… si se movía tendrían que empezar de nuevo y ese lujo no tienen pero no hacerlo hará que… Parece que solo le queda seguir y…

Ver como algo se interponía y lo salvaba hizo que abra los ojos esta vez de horror y tristeza. El dragón lo había salvado usándose como escudo pero el precio fue alto, gran parte de su lado derecho estaba en la boca de la copia del Rey Dragón.

-Tú…- Vali también veía sin creer lo que pasó.

 **-Je, este es mi modo de ayudar… Sekiryuutei-sama, Hakuryuukou-sama… Sigan, no olviden su misión y porque pelean…-** El Dragón con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban empezó a abrir la boca de la copia.- **Fue un placer haber luchado a su lado y al de Tannin-sama.**

-¡No lo hagas!- Ise vio como este lanzó una gran llamarada al interior de su enemigo y la fuerza fue tal que esta explotó llevándose consigo a ambos… los cuerpos casi destruidos cayeron al mar…- No… Maldición…. ¡MALDICIÓN!- Ise había interactuado y charlado con ese dragón el tiempo que entrenó con Tannin… verlo morir así era…

-Debemos seguir, respetar su último deseo.- Vali habló firme, en verdad no conocía a ese dragón pero su sacrificio fue… algo digno de respetar.

{Es verdad… Vamos ustedes dos, muévanse}

[Descansa hermano… te lo has ganado]- Ddraig miró una última vez el lugar donde el dragón se hundió con la copia del Rey Dragón.- [¡Rápido, hay que abrir ese agujero!]

Ise volvió a su labor, aún con lo que vio en mente… No debía llorar o flaquear, debía ser firme y avanzar… La batalla seguía y nadie daba tregua, se notaba que en esta sólo los más fuertes durarán hasta el final. Ver que al final lograron abrir el orificio necesario para ingresar hizo que ambos de queden quietos, deben de mantener esta cosa abierta mientras el resto ingresa.

[¡Serafall, aquí Ddraig! Hemos abierto el orificio en la barrera, que el grupo de infiltración venga ¡YA!]

 _-Copiado Ddraig-san._ \- La Maou mandó la orden, era hora.

* * *

-Muy bien, ya oyeron… vayan todos ustedes.- Gabriel miró a los Elementos de la Armonía y a Sairarorg con su "Pawn".- Tengan cuidado y buena suerte.

-Agradecemos los deseos Gabriel-sama.- Twilight y el resto salió del lugar y fueron al hangar para salir hacia su destino pero había un detalle…- Oigan… ¿Cómo iremos las que no volamos?

-Y tú eres el cerebro Twilight…- Rainbow miró con los ojos entrecerrados a su amiga.- Fluttershy y yo podemos llevar dos pero aún asi quedan dos y…

-¡Yo voy con Regu-chan!- La chica estaba sobre el "Pawn" que se mostraba algo complicado a pesar de no mostrar su cara.

-¿Puedes hacerlo Regulus?- Este asintió…- ¿Podrás llevar a una más?

- **Si usted lo desea Sairarorg-sama…** \- Este habló al fin.- **Tal vez la de ropa Lavanda sea buena idea, ella controla a la de Rosa pero un peso más complicará mi vuelo por lo que no lo veo muy conveniente.**

-Y ya sabe como somos… que pena.- Rarity suspiró al ver eso.- Que da, como ya dijo… sólo puede llevar a una… Twilight, tú y yo vamos con Fluttershy y Rainbow.

-¿Y yo…?- Aj miró a la modista que sonrió como un gato… Oh no…- ¡Nononono, eso no!

-Yo puedo llevarla, en verdad no me molesta.- Aj miró al demonio con rabia y vergüenza… justo lo que no quería.- ¿Vamos?

-Ugh… Bien… sólo no te hagas ideas raras amigo.- el demonio captó a que se refería, debe poner sus manos en lugares que sean considerados apropiados para evitar un problema.

-Ella lo planeó ¿Verdad?- Fluttershy hizo la pregunta a su amiga quien asintió, esta chica… siempre con sus locuras.

* * *

-¡Vayan Rias! ¡Confiamos en ustedes!- Seekvaira le dio su apoyo a su vieja amiga.

-¡Saji, demuestra lo que el séquito Sitri es capaz!

-¡Por supuesto Kaichou!- El joven asintió mientras el resto de su grupo le deseaba buena suerte.

-Es hora…- Kiba notó que Tsubaki lo miraba preocupada, este sólo sonrió como diciendo que estarán bien. Esta asintió y volvió a su trabajo.

-¡Vamos de una vez!- Raynare habló firme, a veces le gusta tomar el mando.- Fay, ayuda a Ayane a volar.

-Claro, búrlense de la kunoichi…- Ayane suspiró al ver que en efecto era la única aquí que no volaba… diablos.- Ayúdame Fay…

-Jeje, claro.- Fay asintió, sin duda era a veces muy divertido.

Dicho eso, Ravel tomó de un espacio mágico un pequeño maletín… Ojalá los que están aquí basten para lo que viene. Con todos ya en el hangar, al ver que podían despegar salieron volando para ir al espacio que los llevará al interior de la isla.

* * *

Ise y Vali aguantaban todo lo que podían para tener esta cosa abierta. Para la suerte de ellos tanto el Archangel como el Kusanagi se habían acercado lo suficiente para que el vuelo de ellos no sea tan largo pero aún así debían cruzar la línea de fuego que había.

La lucha seguía, la más fuerte era la de Fenrir contra Tannin y Rean, ambos recibiendo ayuda del grupo de Vali. El Rey Dragón trato de golpear al lobo pero este se movió a un lado rápidamente y le dio un zarpazo a este que sus escamas a penas evitaron una herida mayor. Rean fue en ayuda de su amigo y le dio un golpe al lobo en un lado de la cara pero este no se inmuto, con la cola lo mandó lejos haciendo que impacte a otra de las islas pequeñas. Los amigos de Rean mantenían a raya a varios de los trolls y dragones enemigos, Emma con magia de luz, Machias con trampas y disparos, Gaius con su lanza y magia de viento… se notaba que lograban tener a raya a esos tontos porque sabían que si ayudaban a Fenrir estaban fritos.

-¡Celine, ayuda a Rean!

-¡Ya lo sé!- Celine saltó del hombro de Emma y fue hacia su amigo.- ¡Ayúdame muñeco tonto!

-¡SÍ!- Teepo, con permiso de Merlina fue con la gata. Ambos iban donde Rean impacto mientras esquivaban rastros de ataques.

Cuando llegaron con él, ver que este botaba sangre de la boca y tenía el pecho herido los hizo entender el poder del lobo, sólo uso la cola… Rean vio a ambos y dejo de intentar moverse… Ambos seres empezaron a curarlo, se nota que su X-Pulse lo salvó de un daño peor… Azazel y Baraquiel optaron por ayudar a Tannin quien estaba siendo mordido por el lobo… este al ver que esos cuervos iban a él, optó por dejar al dragón a un lado e ir hacia esos dos. Le dio un patada al dragón que cayó a un lado y luego abrió la boca para lanzar ráfagas heladas de gran velocidad y precisión.

Ambos caídos evitaban los ataques pero la misma ráfaga dañaba, este ser era poderoso… Esdetath congeló las patas del lobo mientras Merlina trataba de retenerlo con su magia… Fenrir se zafo sin mucho esfuerzo para luego ver a Bikou y Arthur ir hacia su cara. Con un solo movimiento, dio un salto sobre ellos y trató de atacar con su garra pero Tannim se recuperó e impacto al lobo con todo su cuerpo. Ambos rodaron un poco en el suelo sólo para que Fenrir tome el hombro del Dragón y lo muerda… Tannin sintió el dolor pero optó por devolver el favor, tomó uno de los hombros del lobo y usando fuego en su mordedura, clavó sus dientes en este.

Fenrir sintió la quemada en su piel, maldito lagarto súper desarrollado. Iba a aplicar más fuerza pero en eso dos lanzas de luz le dieron en la espalda para luego sentir un corte en su pata… eso le hizo soltar a Tannin y este lo tomó de las patas para mandarlo lejos.

Ver a esos dos caídos y a ese humano… son una peste y no se rinden… Parece que debe ser más astuto y… ¿Qué era eso…? Vio la barrera que por el calor de la batalla había descuidado tanto… Los Dragones Celestiales habían abierto un hueco en la barrera tal como su padre predijo pero… ¿Entraban más mocosos? Vaya… parece que si planean eso. Ver que la mayoría había entrado hizo que desista de matar a todos… al menos matará a uno… a esa chica que está de última… Hora de un bocadillo…

Fenrir dio un giro sobre su eje para alejar a los que se le acercaban, al hacerlo poso su vista en su presa. Preparó su hocico para devorarla… Baraquiel vio a quien iba a atacar el lobo… No, a ella no… Perdió a su esposa, de ninguna manera iba a perder a su hija…

-Un poco de prisa por favor…- Vali trataba que se apuren, esto no era fácil.

-¡Sólo unos más!- Asia cruzó el orificio con Xenovia e Irina.- Faltan Akeno-san, Fay-san y Ayane-san.

-Después de ustedes.- Akeno les dio el avance, ella podía esperar. Justo cuando la maga y la Kunoichi cruzaban…

-¡Akeno-nee atrás de ti!- Rainbow gritó con horror al ver a Fenrir ir hacia ella con la boca abierta.

-¡AKENO!- Ise y Rias gritaron con horror al ver que la chica iba a ser devorada.

La chica sabía que no había salida… así iba a morir… tal vez se lo merece… pero tal vez así, pueda ver a su madre y pedirle perdón en persona… Cerró los ojos para recibir el inminente final pero se sorprendió al sentir que la empujaban… cuando abrió los ojos, sólo vio rojo… la sangre de quien la había salvado de las fauces de Fenrir…

-Pa…- La chica no pudo articular palabra… quien la salvó fue…

[¡Baraquiel!]- Ddraig veía como la mitad del caído era mordida por el lobo…- [¡Maldita sea!]

El caído sintió como su cuerpo estaba siendo… Alzó la vista al ver que la había salvado… a su hija, sin importar que tanto ella lo odie, él siempre la iba a proteger, era su pequeño ángel a fin de cuentas. Sonrío al ver que… estaba bien… Fenrir cayó a una de las islas con el caído aún en la boca, que mal sabor… movió la cabeza y lanzó al caído al mar helado del lugar… este no tardó nada en caer.

 **-¡Alguien vaya a sacarlo de ahí!-** Tannin ordenó a uno de sus dragones a ir por él, cosa que sucedió pero el daño estaba hecho.

-¡Maldito animal!- Rean y Azazel fueron contra el lobo quien fue al encuentro…

Pero Akeno, ella era la que estaba en shock… las voces de sus amigos no llegaban a ella… se había ido, su padre… su única familia directa fue…. Todo por salvarla a ella, tal como esa vez… Igual, hasta la sonrisa….

-Papá…- Akeno finalmente habló pero las lágrimas en sus ojos y la mirada de dolor no eran normales, se tomó la cabeza para tratar de pensar pero…- Papá.- se había ido… no podía decir que lo sentía ahora… era tarde… se quedó… sola.- ¡PAPAAAAAAAAA!

La energía que salió de ella era extraña, tanto que llamó la atención de todos, más la de cierto ser en Ise que podía reconocer esa energía… era la de ella…

 **-** _ **Esta energía… Es una candidata.**_

 _-¿De qué hablas Skeith?-_ Ise trataba de no perder el equilibrio pero...

 _ **-Este rastro es de… Justo ella tenía que aparecer ahora.-**_ Skeith lo sabía, mala hora para que ella llegue.

* * *

En la mente de Akeno, en su propio salón del corazón, ella estaba en frente de una versión suya sólo que de ojos azules y ropas del mismo color.

 _ **-¿Ves lo que tu ilusión creó? Está muerto, tu padre está muerto… se fue y no puedes remediarlo.**_

-No… yo… yo no quería esto…- Akeno lloraba sin control.- ¿Qué he hecho…? Primero mi mamá… ahora mi papá…

 _ **-Los espejismos que creaste han hecho esto… esa es la vida, espejismos… tratas de ocultar tu dolor con una sonrisa y una confianza falsa pero en verdad eres una niña débil.**_ \- Akeno se tapó los oídos sólo para que su otro yo la haga oírla al forzarla a que deje de taparse los oídos.- _ **Cobarde, eso es lo que eres… temes no ser digna del cariño de tus amigas… de que el hombre que amas nunca te vea como tú lo ves.**_

-No más… por favor…

 _ **-Pero yo… puedo calmar tu dolor… sólo debes decir mi nombre… Yo quién soy lo que tratas de crear para que no vean tu dolor y debilidades, eso que deseas que sea una ilusión, un espejismo de ti…**_

-¿Quién eres…?- la otra Akeno sonrió…

- _ **Yo soy…**_

* * *

Akeno en el aire de pronto empezó a tener un cambio, todo su cuerpo empezó a ser cubierto por marcas azules con ojos en estos… Ise reconoció esas marcas… No…

- **¡Ahí viene!-** Haou preparó al joven, esto no iba a ser bonito de ver ya que la chica llegó al límite mental y ya aprendió el nombre…

 **-¡INNIIIIIIIIS!-** El orbe azul de antes al fin vio que la llamaba, fue con la chica y al unirse, ocurrió.

En el lugar donde Akeno estuvo ahora había un ser humanoide en cierto modo que te hacía ver que era femenino, cubierta por una especie de túnica blanca que tenía en esta grabada los mismos ojos que aparecieron en las marcas. En sus manos habían como dos orbes azules que destellaban electricidad, sobre su cabeza blanca sin rostro había una especie de halo azul, así como en su espalda había un gran aro amarillo verdoso que tenía en ella 6 espadas de energía haciendo la intención de unas alas…. Eso era…

-Akeno-san… no…- Twilight reconoció el nombre que la chica dijo, todos lo que sabían lo hicieron…

 _ **-Mejor prepárate chico, porque Loki ya no es tu único problema.**_ \- Skeith le habló al joven que no creía lo que estaba viendo… Akeno se ha… _-_ _ **La chica se ha convertido en la segunda Fase de la Onda Maldita, ahora es Innis, "The Mirage of Deceit".**_

Al parecer, la amenaza de un espejismo se ha añadido a la del Ragnarok… esto cambiaba todo.

* * *

Insertar canción: Haruka [Tv Edit.] – LACCO TOWER

Sayonara no aizu ga yozora ni hibikeba

(Sí la señal del adiós pudiera resonar en el cielo nocturno)

Al iniciar la canción, vemos a Issei que se encuentran un tanto herido con parte de su vestimenta rota por las rodillas de su pantalón mediante que nota que los diversos enemigos del pasado.

Yagate haruka kanata tooku hanareteku kimi wo omou yo  
mata aou to

(Pensaré en ti, de manera distante y remota para de alguna manera podamos volvernos a ver)

Y entre todos ellos, vemos en un fuego azulado a su espalda sin hacerle daño, vemos a Loki que veía como no le quedaban muchas fuerzas a Issei y preparaba su ataque para acabarlo.

Kimi no hidari kara miteta yokogao wo miteita

(Vi desde tu perfil izquierdo, y pude ver tu rosto)

En ese instante, Issei recordaba un tanto a sus padres todo lo que ha vivido con ellos hasta el momento de su muerte mediante que aun trataba de soportar el dolor ya estando de pie para poder encarar a sus enemigos mientras que en su mente recordaba a sus amigos que se preocupan por él y sus rostros estaban en uno de sus ojos.

Waratteru ka naiteiru no ka

(¿Estabas riendo o estabas llorando?)

Y con esa imagen todavía en sus ojos, la cámara se aleja hasta mostrar a Issei que se encontraba preparado para luchar, pero siente una mano en su hombro previo a la batalla.

Nagai kami ga jama wo shiteru

(Tu largo cabello obstruía el camino.)

Y al sentir esa mano en su hombro, Issei se volta a ver que apareció Yuuto, pero no vino solo, ya que cerca se notan a tres personas más.

Sayonara no aizu ga yozora ni hibikeba

(Sí la señal del adiós pudiera resonar en el cielo nocturno)

Sairaorg Bael, Saji Genshiro y Vali Lucifer se aparecen en la escena mediante que diversas personas conocidas del grupo los observan a la distancia mediante que se preparan para la batalla viendo el amanecer entre sonrisas y rostros de preocupación en que ellos pudieran perder esa batalla.

Haruka kanata yowayowashii bokutachi no michi wo terasu yo

(Este brillará como una luz que iluminará nuestros débiles caminos para algún día)

Mediante que la cámara toma un perfil izquierdo mediante que el grupo se prepara para luchar ante esos enemigos y que sus cuerpos reciban la luz del sol e Issei dice que se preparen.

Mata aeru to

(Podamos volver a vernos)

Y tomando un paso hacia atrás, la cámara ve de frente a los cinco chicos dan un salto para irse a la batalla congelando justo en el momento que Issei, Vali, Genshiro y Yuuto muestren su Sacred Gear y Sairaorg comienza a mostrar un aura dorada y sueltan un rugido de batalla al mismo tiempo que se acaba la canción de fondo.

* * *

 **NOTA DE EQUIPO**

 **METEOR: Mobile Embedded Tactical Enforcer, equipos creados en cooperación por todas las facciones de la Alianza. Equipos creados para dar apoyo a los aliados a grandes distancias debido su fuerte equipo de fuego y energía. Posee espadas hechas de energía y magia para abrir barreras de gran poder. Usa la tecnología antigravitacional que sobrevivió de Mu para hacer sus maniobras en el aire, debido a que son dificiles de construir solo hay dos activas. Actualmente solo pueden ser usadas por los Dragones Celestiales. Basadas en el equipo armamental del mismo nombre en Gundam Seed y Gundam Seed Destiny.**


	90. Ragnarok: Parte II

**Nuevo cap, como ya dije antes no habra palabras anteriores debido al contexto que hay... Y que las chicas están en el campo de batalla, disfruten.**

* * *

 **Sekiryuutei Supremo**

 **Arco 7: Deceit of Ragnarok**

 **Capítulo 89: Ragnarok Parte II: El primer Combate**

Insertar canción: Realize – Nami Tamaki (Tv edit.)

Tadoritsuku basho sae mo wakaranai

(Sin saber a cuál lugar dónde llegaré)

Al iniciar la canción, vemos dos siluetas de dos chicos que son de Hyoudou Issei y Vali Lucifer y detrás de ellos mientras caminan tomando una mirada fija hacia la cámara, se muestran diversas personas vinculadas a los portadores de los dragones celestiales, con diversos sentimientos, amistad (como los diversos chicos con algunas chicas y Rean) y romance (en especial las chicas que tienen sentimientos por ambos).

Todoku to shinjite ima omoi wo hashira seruyo

(Creyendo que ahí estaré, y ahora mis sentimientos comienzan a acelerar)

Cambiando un plano de un risco que se nota que va amaneciendo, vemos ahora a Issei que se encuentra viendo el horizonte desde donde se encuentra y da un salto caer al vacío mientras que una gran cantidad de aura roja rodea al Sekiryuutei que activa su armadura del Balance Breaker mientras va al cielo y ya habiendo activado ese poder hace una pose heroica a la cámara en el aire detrás del sol mediante que se aparece el título de la historia por unos instantes y que un destello de luz desaparece.

Katachi kaete yuku kokoro mo kono machi mo

(Las formas siempre están cambiando, al igual que este corazón y esta cuidad)

Y en un salón especial que hay una serie de luces que hacen alusión a que es un circulo, vemos a Issei que mantiene una mirada seria mientras que las luces ven como los diversos recuerdos del castaño están rodeándolo, aparece Rean tomando el hombro para prepararlo para su entrenamiento, pero el lugar cambia a un dojo dentro de su casa pero Rias y Twilight aparecen tomando los brazos del castaño mediante que el resto de las chicas tratan de arrebatárselo, pero un tanto lejos se encuentra Akeno con una mirada triste.

Dakedo kienai negai ga aru

(Pero hay un deseo pero nunca desaparecerá)

Y con ella, pone una mano en su rostro como si ocultara su llano mediante que en su espalda salen un par de alas, pero una es de un demonio y delante de esa ala se encuentra un reflejo su fallecida madre, Shuri y una de un ángel caído siendo Baraquiel y ambos padres de esa chica toman sus hombros en señal de aliento, aun con ello tiene una mirada perdida pensando algo si hubiera cambiado ese doloroso momento y la escena cambia mediante diversos destellos de luces.

Chigau yume wo mite onaji sora nagameta

(Viendo un sueño distinto, mirando el mismo cielo)

Y ahora vemos a Vali Lucifer que se encuentra caminando con su grupo pero se detienen momentáneamente para descansar y Teepo comienza a jalar la manga de su camisa para jugar con él mediante que Merlina y Esdeath comienzan a hablar sus cosas, Arthur aprovecha para practicar con su espada y Bikou se distrae viendo el paisaje.

Ano hi chikatta "Makenai koto"

(Ese día que jure que "no perderé")

Mientras sigue mirando el cielo, Vali aprieta su puño al saber que su amigo y rival de alguna manera se ha vuelto más fuerte y que no quería estar detrás de él para tener su lucha de desempate, pero una especie de flamas de aura aparecen para luego ver que dando la espalda a la cámara, él e Issei, quien está al lado izquierdo del peli platino se encuentran juntos encarando a alguien.

Zutto futari kono te tsunagezu ni

(Siempre nuestras manos se han unido)

Ahora vemos a los dos portadores de los dragones celestiales que tienen en una mirada decidida a luchar ante quien se encuentran encarando y detrás de ellos, vemos a Rias, Twilight, Akeno y Asia quienes están más cerca de Issei y a Esdeath y Merlina que están a la par hacia Vali.

Umarete kita imi wo sagashiteta

(Al igual que buscamos la razón sobre que existimos)

Y ven que Loki en un cielo morado en lo alto de un risco preparando el Ragnarok para su idea, pero cambiando de nuevo hacia los dos dragones, Issei le muestra su puño izquierdo hacia Vali que choca con su puño derecho y luego de que choquen sus puños en señal de amistad, ellos van corriendo mediante que les rodean auras de los colores de sus dragones para activar las armaduras de su respectivo Balance Breaker.

Tadoritsuku basho sae mo wakaranai

(Sin saber a cuál lugar dónde llegaré)

Ahora estando en un campo de batalla, vemos a diversos lacayos de Loki que van hacia los dos portadores de los dragones celestiales, pero diversos miembros de los dos grupos de ambos los atacan y un disparo de magia pura van hacia ellos pero es cancelado con un escudo especial por parte de Twilight y sus amigas mediante que los dos guerreros van volando hacia el dios nórdico del engaño.

Todoku to shinjite ima omoi wo hashira seruyo

(Creyendo que ahí estaré, y ahora mis sentimientos comienzan a acelerar)

Y en su vuelo, Vali elimina a diversos enemigos enviados por Loki mediante que Issei va velozmente hacia el enemigo quien desesperado manda otros que estaban a su mando pero de otra dimensión se aparecen para derrotar al Sekiryuutei.

Ayamachi mo setsunasa mo koeru toki

(Cuando llegue el momento de que supere mis errores y mi dolor)

Sin perder un instante al notar eso, Issei elimina a cada enemigo con cada una de las armaduras de los Cosmic Packs y cuando se aparece Vali ya habiendo superado sus adversarios hacen dos disparos de poder hacia Loki que ve que ese ataque aumenta de poder a cada momento mientras hace un orbe mágico que va hacia dicha movida de los portadores de los dragones celestiales.

Negai ga hikari dakishimeru mirai wo yobisamashite

(Los deseos serán abrazados por la luz, y despertarán el futuro)

Cuando esos ataques chocan, un enorme destello de luz seguido por una gran explosión se muestra para que luego se muestren Issei y Vali viendo hacia la cámara que estaba un tanto arriba de ellos para que después cambien sus miradas para que sus grupos se encuentren detrás de ellos esperándolos. Ya con ello, los chicos van hacia sus grupos mediante que dan la espalda a la cámara mediante que los ven y se congela la imagen cuando se acabe la música de fondo.

* * *

-¿Qué es eso…?- Serafall miraba incrédula lo que había emergido de la nada… Ese ser hace unos segundos era Akeno y ahora es…- A pesar de no estar cerca, siento un gran poder…

- _Sera-chan, hay que alejarnos un poco.-_ Gabriel hizo la sugerencia, los barcos han sufrido daños serios y no pueden soportar impactos directos.

- _Yo recomiendo eso también.-_ Seekvaira lo hacía más para mantener distancia con esa cosa mientras Sona y sus siervos no podían creer que Akeno se haya vuelto eso… ¿Qué estaba pasando?

* * *

-¿¡Akeno-nee!?- Rainbow no creía lo que sus ojos captaban, nadie lo hacía. Akeno… ella se transformó en eso y…

-Innis… Oh Santo Dios…- Irina recordó ese nombre como muchos aquí.- Una Fase de la Onda Maldita…

-El que trae ilusiones… La segunda fase…- Aj habló por inercia, Sairaorg a su lado la vio confuso un segundo pero eso no importa ahora.

Innis estaba quieta, al fin había recuperado su forma física aunque es distinta a como lo recuerda, tal vez el nexo con la chica tenga que ver. Oh bueno… Hablando de chica, Akeno actuaba como el núcleo en ella, como el corazón. Sentía que está aún estaba confundida pero su voluntad había caído y estaba bajo su control. Optó por ver la mente de esta y al ver que ahora siente rencor por ese lobo…

Innis extendió sus manos hacia Fenrir quien sentía que este nuevo ser si será un reto. Lanzando un gran rayo azul de sus manos, Innis vio como Fenrir lo esquivaba para luego lanzar ráfagas de hielo de su boca pero ella sólo uso las esferas en sus manos y de ellas creó dos cuchillas del mismo color. Con un solo movimiento se deshizo de estas ante la sorpresa de todos y hasta la del mismo Fenrir… ella sabía que aún no estaba acostumbrada a este cuerpo pero debía probar algo… dejando al lobo a un lado, ya que sabe que ahora no puede ganar, miró al resto de seres… los que volaban cerca suyo. Examinó el poder de la chica… tanto potencial, ella fácilmente podría ser más fuerte que su padre y ese otro caído pero ella misma se limita… pero ella no es así. Tomó el poder de esta y también su luz, creó 3 esferas de Lightning Thunder y las hizo girar en su palma. Todos miraron con cuidado lo que iba a hacer… Cuando posó su vista en una de las copias de Midgardsornr lanzó su ataque a este y el impacto fue inmediato… no solo eso, la explosión que vino fue tal que acabó con todos los que rodeaban al animal, incluyendo aliados y enemigos ante la sorpresa y horror de todos….. Que poder.

- _ **Admito que… Es mejor de lo que esperé.-**_ Innis habló en un tono calmado y sereno.- _**Sí, es justo lo que esperaba…**_

-¡Oye, devuélvenos a nuestra amiga!- Pinkie gritó desde su lugar ante la sorpresa de todos.- ¿¡Me oíste intento de….Mmmmm!?- Fay calló a su amiga, va a hacer que los maten.

 _ **-¿Devolver? No… esto lo decidió ella, acepten que ya no desea interactuar con este mundo.**_ \- Rias y Twilight afilaron la mirada, este ser… aprovechó la tristeza de Akeno.- _ **Tú… eres la reencarnación de ese hombre.-**_ Innis miró a Ise quien no se movía de su lugar con Vali ya que no sabían que hacer.- _**Hermano… ¿Por qué lo ayudas? Él fue quién nos encerró…**_

 _ **-No lo entenderás… A fin de cuentas, no quieres ver más allá de lo que crees.**_ \- Skeith respondió telepáticamente a su igual y esta sólo negó con la cabeza.

 _ **-Da igual…-**_ Miró que Fenrir la iba a atacar de nuevo, mejor se va antes de que pierda energía.- _ **Mejor me retiro, no estoy a mi máximo aún… pero…-**_ Miró a Ise y alzó la mano.- _ **No me arriesgare a que TÚ te metas en mi camino.**_ \- Empezó a cargar energía para atacar al Sekiryuutei quien pesaba sus opciones, tal vez lo mejor será ser la carnada y dejar que…- _**¿¡Ngh!? ¿¡Tú… cómo!?-**_ Innis sintió que su forma física estaba desapareciendo.- _**¡Tus sentimientos por este hombre… está interrumpiendo mi nexo… Demonios, debo de… Recuperar más poder!-**_ Su plan era largarse pero al ver la inestabilidad de su propio poder y cuerpo… Demonios, debe volver a esa isla y recuperar fuerzas. _ **\- Esto no acaba…**_

Innis se volvió un orbe de luz y fue hacia el orificio en la barrera y regresó a la isla ante la sorpresa general. Al ver eso…

-¡Ise, Vali entren de una maldita vez!- Azazel apareció cerca de ambos.- ¡No se queden parados como idiotas y muévanse!

-Pero… Baraquiel…

-¡Está bien!- El caído señaló al mar, el dragón que fue tras el caído emergió y lo sacó del agua… se veía mal pero respiraba… aún. El dragón tomó vuelo y lo llevó al Eternal al ser la nave más cercana.- ¡Muévanse de una vez!

Ambos Dragones se vieron las caras para luego asentir. De modo rápido se desligaron de los METEOR que siguieron en su sitio unos segundos más, segundos que ellos aprovecharon para entrar a la isla. Ambos aparatos se alejaron de la barrera y esta se reparó de inmediato, al ver su labor cumplida volvieron al Eternal para anclarse en ambos lados de la nave para servir como cañones y de paso restaurar energía y misiles… tal vez sean necesarias luego.

Azazel al ver eso, se reunió con Rean y Tannin que trataban de no ser devorados por Fenrir. Esdeath logró retener los movimientos del lobo con varios pilares de hielo.

-¿Algún plan?- Arthur se paró al lado de Rean quien asintió.- Excelente.

-Pero… eso que pasó con la chica…- Bikou no olvidaba como ella… fue tan raro.- ¿Qué era esa cosa?

-Parece un ente que… necesitaba un cuerpo para poder aparecer y lo encontró en ella.- Merlina habló con un tono de interés, esto era algo interesante.- Y por lo que vimos, era fuerte.

-Céntrense en vivir primero, luego teorizamos.- Azazel uso su Balance Breaker del Sacred Gear artificial, tal vez no tenga la misma resistencia que las reales pero el poder extra vendrá bien.

-Andando entonces, Merlina y Esdeath, estén alertas para usar esas cadenas.- Ambas asintieron.- Tú también Arthur, tienen el permiso de los altos mandos… no me opondre y es lo mejor para… sobrevivir.- el joven asintió, él también lo sabía.- Una última cosa… ¡No mueran!

Tannin fue el primero en ir contra Fenrir y el lobo fue gustoso al encuentro, esta batalla parece ser divertida. Sus hijos por su lado, esperaban pacientemente su momento, saben que inmiscuirse no es la mejor de las ideas… Atacaran cuando deban, tal vez a esos humanos de ahí que… luchan con los tontos muñecos. Además que debajo de ellos, en el mar… hay algo más grande que esos tontos moluscos…

* * *

Ise y Vali al fin pisaron tierra, la isla era como cualquier otra sólo que estaba cubierta de nieve y de hielo. Sin duda la temperatura extrema de la zona la afectó a pesar de la barrera ¿O será por otra razón?

-¿¡Cómo que no debemos ir por ella!?- el grito de Rainbow hizo que ambos Dragones vean que ella y Ravel parecían discutir.- ¿¡Hablas en serio!?

-Muy en serio… Mira, lo que ha pasado es difícil de digerir pero tenemos algo en que centrarnos.- Ravel se mostraba seria en sus palabras.- Lo lamento pero Akeno-san no es nuestra prioridad.

-¡Te voy a…!- Rainbow se le iba a lanzar encima pero fue detenida por Aj y Koneko.- ¿¡Cómo puedes decir eso!? ¡Es nuestra amiga! ¡De seguro lo haces porque tienes miedo!

-¿¡Cómo te atreves!?- Esta vez fueron Fay y Pinkie la que la detuvieron.- ¡Sólo pienso en el bien de todos, no estamos en condiciones para salvar a Akeno y detener a Loki!- Rainbow afilo la mirada.- ¡Sólo quiero evitar que suframos más!

-¡Mientes, sólo tienes miedo… eres una cobarde!- Ravel empezó a canalizar fuego, ya estaba harta…

-¡Basta!- Ise habló fuerte al ver que la riña se salía de control.- No habrá riñas ahora… cualquier cosa que tengan que arreglar la harán luego… ¿Quedó claro?- ambas no respondieron.- Dije… ¿Quedó claro?

-Ise-sama yo…

-¡No te estoy pidiendo opiniones Ravel, te lo estoy ordenando!- Ravel tembló un poco ante la mirada de su líder y asintió… sabía que cuando se pone así nada lo detiene.- Rainbow, tú igual.- la chica iba a hablar pero la mirada de Ise la detuvo y asintió.- Déjenlas…- Al hacer eso, ambas chicas no se vieron a los ojos… no estaban de humor para hablar entre ellas.

-Ahm… Lo mejor es replantear las cosas.- Saji optó por hablar al ver que debían cambiar las cosas.- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Teníamos un plan para… ir a los 7 pilares de una vez pero…- Fay miró a todos para luego suspirar.- Lo de Akeno-san lo ha cambiado todo.

-¿Qué propones ahora?- Vali se cruzó de brazos al ver que en efecto deben cambiar estrategia.- Y a todo esto ¿Qué era esa cosa?

-Luego Vali…- Rias le habló al joven quien sólo cerró los ojos.- ¿Qué hacemos… Ir por los pilares o…?

-Sinceramente Rias, lo primordial será ir por esos pilares… estamos con el tiempo.- Sairaorg miró a su prima.- Lamento decirlo pero hay prioridades.- Rias apretó los puños y los dientes pero era cierto…

-Ahm… y si mejor replanteamos los equipos.- Rossweise hizo la propuesta.- Miren, sé que tenemos prioridades pero debemos aprovechar una cosa, vimos que esa Innis no tiene su cuerpo estable… Y vimos su poder, creo que no atacar ahora es una gran tontería, si esperamos a que canalice poder tal vez sea peor que Loki, sin contar a Fenrir… no lo sé pero ella me da la sensación de estar cerca al poder de un Rey Dragón.

-Una propuesta interesante…- Rarity sonó interesada en la idea.- No sé ustedes pero… Akeno es una gran amiga, no podemos dejarla así y… actualmente sólo los Elementos nos pueden guiar a 6 de los 7 pilares.- Mostró su elemento y este brillaba más fuerte en una dirección.

-El mío está igual.- Aj mostró el suyo y brillaba más en otra dirección, el resto era igual.- Al parecer, nos guían a distintos lugares… Esa mujer Lavenza hizo un trabajo interesante.

-Pero… ¿Cómo dividimos los grupos ahora? Además que no sabemos donde fue Akeno-san.- Xenovia miró a la rubia quién negó con la cabeza, ella tampoco sabe la respuesta.

-De Akeno me encargo yo.- Ise habló firme.- Yo soy el único que puede hacer algo… Además que…- Alzó su mano derecha y el mismo ojo de energía apareció en la palma de esta.- Parece que me indica a donde ir…

-Uuuh, algo tenebroso.- Fluttershy miraba ese ojo con horror.- Pero… eso es bueno, podremos ir con Akeno-san y…

-No olvidemos los pilares…- Kuroka detuvo a la chica quien se dio cuenta de su error y bajo la cabeza. La nekomata acarició la cabeza de la chica y pasó a ver a todos.- Creo que… hay que ser conscientes de que…

-Ise debe ir por Akeno…- Twilight terminó la frase…- ¿Ideas?

-Tal vez… seguir con lo de separarnos pero reunirnos todos luego en el último pilar.- Asia dio su sugerencia.- Digo… es lo más cercano a nuestra idea original…

-Senpai tiene razón, lo mejor es detener los pilares de energía, luego ir por el último mientras otros van por Loki.- Gasper miró a Kiba quien asintió, él también pensaba lo mismo.

-¿Alguna objeción?- Ayane miró a todos, no había ninguna.- Excelente, muy bien Ise… Di tu opinión, eres el líder.

-¿¡Yo!?- el joven se mostró complicado… ¿¡Cuándo se decidió eso!?- ¡Lo de líder puede hacerlo otro… Rias y Twily son buenos ejemplos!- No creía ser un buen líder, a decir verdad esa parte de él ya no la sentía con confianza.

-Ise… Sabemos que dudas de tu capacidad para liderar a todos pero… eres la mejor opción.- Rias se acercó a él y le sonrió.- No dudes…

-Sabemos que tal vez no eres perfecto pero aquí todos creemos en tu habilidad Ise, me los demostraste en la batalla con Discord.- Twilight dio su opinión, una aceptada por todas.

-Vamos senpai, no se haga el de rogar y acepte.- Koneko sonrío divertida.- No sería la primera vez que nos lidera.

-Siempre con tu clásico humor Koneko-chan…- El joven acarició su cabeza y paso a ver a cierta rubia.- Fay ¿Qué tenías pensado?- la maga le entregó un trozo de papel.- Woah…

-Pensé en las habilidades de todos y su relación, nadie aquí se lleva mal pero siempre hay uno más cercano que otro.- luego se acercó a él para susurrar.- Con lo reciente, Rainbow y Ravel deben ir separadas.- Vio que ambas aún no alejaban asperezas.

-Si… Gasper ven conmigo…- El vampiro asintió.- Tú también Vali, necesito alguien… neutral.- el blanco asintió, sabe que estos equipos deben ser bien hechos.

Mientras eso pasaba, Aki se acercó a Rias quien estaba incómoda.

-¿Buchou? Nosotras…

-Yo… estoy bien…

-No mientas Rias, todos vemos que tu cara dice lo contrario.- Ray habló secamente pero luego se suavizo al ver la expresión de la chica.- Rias… vamos, ninguno pudo suponer que… Akeno ya se mostraba rara y…

-Debí notarlo, su estado era más triste que lo normal… fui una idiota, una mala amiga…- Rias se llevó la mano a la cara.- Todo la afecto, todo…

-Pero Buchou, ninguna pudo suponer que justamente uno de esos seres la usaría a ella…- Kaori dijo eso con simpleza, era verdad… nadie lo pudo saber.

-Pero…

-¡Rias, basta! No dejes que esto te derrumbe… Aún podemos solucionarlo.- Twilight habló con fuerza, sabía que era difícil pero…

-Sí… es verdad… No puedo mostrarme patética, no ahora que tenemos un objetivo.- Rias miró a agradecida a las chicas.- Debo pelear…

-Pero… ¿No creen que es raro? ¿Por qué de entre todos elegiría a Akeno-san? Bien pudo elegir a alguien de más poder como Serafall-sama o Gabriel-sama.- La pregunta de Irina era muy válida…

-Ahm… sólo es una idea algo loca pero… ¿Qué tal si necesitan alguien con cierta emoción y eso los enlaza?- Pinkie habló y todos la vieron como diciendo, continúa.- Verán… ¿Recuerdan el Modo Ruina de I-nii?

-Como olvidarlo, aun tengo pesadillas con esa forma.- Xenovia recordó el poder de esa cosa.

-Un minuto… ¿No lo ven? Ise-kun en ese modo era cruel y despiadado a un nivel salvaje.- Aki pareció conectar algo.- Y según lo que él nos contó luego, en efecto en batalla Skeith era cruel y hasta salvaje en su modo de lucha. Es obvio… Cada fase busca una característica que lo ligue a esa persona.

-Skeith busca la crueldad en la lucha y determinación, cosa que Ise muestra en ocasiones, una más que la otra… Akeno estaba muy triste últimamente y… Ya veo, Innis vio en ella la tristeza tras esa ilusión que ella daba de chica fuerte.- Aj logró hacer el último enlace, esto era de ayuda pero no es todo el rompecabezas.

Sairaorg y Saji no entendían nada por lo que Kiba les dio un resumen rápido de lo que descubrieron de las Fases de la Onda Maldita… al oír eso, no dudaron en verse sorprendidos. En teoría, Akeno era la segunda fase como Ise fue o es aún la primera fase en su momento. Mientras charlaban, Vritra vio desde la sombra de su otra mitad al tal Regulus… la energía que deja este sujeto es… ¿Será posible?

Regulus pareció notar ser observado, en verdad no le molesta mucho que eso pase. Lo que si le molesta es que su presencia deba ser un secreto… malditos de los altos mandos y de ese Lord Bael… demonio miserable que trata a su amo como un fracaso. Por culpa de él es que su amo y ella sufrieron tanto y que ahora ella esté como esté… él dará todo por su maestro, él lo salvó y luchará con él… esa vez con Rahab se vio obligado a quedarse, esta vez no será así.

Mientras todo esto pasaba, Ise, Gasper y Vali decidieron que hacer.

-Bueno, ya estamos aquí... ¿Qué piensan?- Ise necesitaba una opinión que no sea ahora la del resto, algo muy realista.

-La verdad, lo de Akeno ha sacudido a todos. No sé tú pero ella ahora mismo es un peso psicológico en todos y eso afectará el desempeño de cada uno.- Vali dio su opinión, una muy válida…

-Aniki, sabes que yo siempre te apoyaré pero concuerdo con Vali-san. Lo de Akeno-san ha… sacudido a todos, la cara de Buchou y el resto era de dolor absoluto.- Gasper sabía que debían avanzar pero…- Pero si hay una posibilidad de que ella…

-Lo sé, salvar a Akeno no es una prioridad pero no puedo dejarla así… No tras todo esto.- Ise hizo una promesa y la iba a cumplir.- Además que Innis parece incapaz de usar todo su poder, debo aprovechar eso.

-Si lo que me contaron es verdad, sólo tú tienes una posibilidad de vencer a ese ser.- Vali hubiera querido luchar con eso pero en fin.- Lo primordial es como dividir los grupos.

-Yo creo que la distribución de Fay-san es buena… sólo debemos cambiar unas cosas y ya…- Gasper hablaba por Rainbow y Ravel, lo último le hace entender que ninguna trabajará con la otra bien por ahora.

-Entonces…- Ise cambió unas posiciones pero la idea general es la misma.- Creo que así iremos mejor.- Vali miró a su rival con un tic en el ojo.- ¿Qué? Vamos, será bueno para que dejes de ser tan gruñón.

-Te odio a veces…- Ise sonrió con gracia, le gustaba hacerlo enojar... ahora entiende a Pinkie cuando lo hace con Twilight y a veces con Rias.- Da igual, esa loca al menos sabe pelear.

-Yo creo que está bien pero… ¿Por qué esas dos con usted Aniki?- Gasper miró al castaño quien se rasco la nuca.

-Siendo sincero, soy un idiota impulsivo y esas dos son las más lógicas y que tienen magia que me puede ayudar en mi lucha.- Ambos jóvenes aceptaron la verdad ante la molestia del Sekiryuutei… pudieron al menos tardar un segundo en estar de acuerdo con él. Con eso dicho, volvieron con los demás que parecían seguir en sus propias charlas.

-Ok… No perdamos tiempo.- Ise tomó el papel y empezó a separar grupos.- Aj, tú serás acompañada por Sairaorg, su "Pawn" Regulus y Koneko-chan.

-Suena bien.

 **-Si le parece bien amo, yo también lo estoy.**

-Como diga senpai, daré lo mejor de mí.

-Cuento con su apoyo.- Aj dio una ligera reverencia a los tres quiénes asistieron.

-Rainbow, tú vas con Saji y Ayane… las habilidades de sigilo de Ayane los ayudará.

-Cuenta conmigo Ise.- Ayane sonrió al decir eso, parece que es hora de volver al trabajo.

-Ok, esto será más que un grupo interesante.- Saji asintió, hora de demostrar lo que puede hacer.

-¡Bien, vamos a por ese pilar!- La chica chocó su puño con su palma. Lo de Akeno se lo dejará a Ise, ella confía en su hermano de cariño.

-Rarity, Kiba, Kuroka y Xenovia irán contigo.

-Nya… parece que haremos equipo.

-Será interesante, siempre he querido hacer grupo contigo.- Xenovia y Kuroka se llevaban bien, veamos como lo hacen como equipo.

-Espero que estés lista Rarity.

-Por supuesto Yuuto… ¡Romperé unos huesos si debo!- El rubio sonrió nervioso, se nota que en batalla ella cambia un poco…

-Twilight, Rias, Ray y Asia van contigo… ellas tres te darán balance.

-Otra vez con la pechugona.

-Hmph, esa es mi línea caída de octava.

Ambas se vieron unos segundos para luego reír ligeramente y darse los cinco.

-Se llevan bien ¿Verdad? Por cierto Asia, será un placer.

-Si hubieras visto como se llevaban al inicio, hay un gran cambio… y digo lo mismo Twilight-san.- ambas asintieron al ver que será un grupo interesante.

-Bueno, Fluttershy… Gasper irá contigo junto a Irina y Aki, ambas son de ataque para apoyar a ustedes que son más de soporte.

-Ooh, suena que seremos equipo Aki… ¡Cómo los viejos tiempos!

-¡Así es, tal vez saquemos esos viejos movimientos!- ambas rieron al recordar esos días de niñas, que infantiles eran.

-Demos lo mejor de nosotros Fluttershy-san.

-S-Sí…- la chica tenía nervios, obvio que estaba asustada pero ya había demostrado que podía valerse sola… puede hacerlo.

-Pinkie… Deja de saltar…- Ise miró cansado a la chica quien se mostraba emocionada, ya sabía con quién iba.- Vali, Ravel y Kaori irán contigo.

-¡Sí! ¡Lo sabía, es mi oportunidad!

-¡Bájate de mi espalda mujer! ¡Nos vamos a caer!- Vali trataba de quitarse a la locura rosa de él ante la risa de Albión, dragón bastardo.

-Woah, parece que nuestro trabajo será evitar un asesinato…- La castaña se rasco la nuca un poco.

-¿Cuál, uno por perder la paciencia o la otra por sus locuras?- Ravel se sobaba la cabeza, hola jaqueca… su fiel amiga.

-Como ven, yo iré con Rossweise-san y Fay.- Ambas chicas se sorprendieron al ver que irían con él.- Espero no sea una molestia chicas…

-Para nada Ise-sama… será como los viejos tiempos, claro que ya no es tan cascarrabias.- Ise tuvo un tic en el ojo… Maga sabelotodo…

-Si deseas mi ayuda Ise-kun, te la daré… espero ayudar en lo necesario.- Rossweise se sorprendió por la decisión pero sabía que no debía quejarse, hora de actuar.

[Unas últimas palabras antes de separarnos]- Ddraig tomó la palabra.- [Sin duda tendremos batallas difíciles aquí, tal vez las más difíciles hasta ahora pero… Sólo me queda decir que den lo mejor de ustedes y no se rindan… Que el Great Red lo quiera así… nos veremos luego]- Todos asintieron, se iban a pelear, a arriesgar sus vidas.

Cada uno vio las caras del resto antes de emprender camino, como dándose buena suerte y que se verán luego… Rias y Twilight le dieron a Ise un abrazo rápido, sabían que no era hora de esto pero… querían sentir su calor una vez más antes de partir. Ise sintió y disfrutó el abrazo… al acabarlo, las vio partir… rogando que ellas y los demás logren…

-Ise-sama… es hora.- Fay llamó al Sekiryuutei quien asintió y fue con ella y Rossweise.

-¿Por dónde Ise-kun?- La Valkiria hizo la pregunta mientras Ise alzaba su mano derecho y el ojo de energía le indicaba el camino.

-Por aquí…- ahora era el verdadero inicio de la misión.

* * *

Afuera de la isla, en el Eternal para ser más exactos, el dragón ya había puesto a Baraquiel en el barco quién fue llevado a la zona médica, el dragón al ver su labor hecha alzó vuelo para volver a la batalla. Serafall le pidió a Venelana ver la zona médica, la mujer a pesar de su magia sabía algo de magia curativa, lo básico pero era mejor que nada.

Al ver a Baraquiel, la mujer supo que si esta vivo es de milagro. Se acercó a él con unas lágrimas del Fénix, estas curaran la mayoría de heridas pero por la mordida de Fenrir no podrá levantarse de inmediato. El barco tembló por el impacto de algo en este… un ataque enemigo.

-Akeno… ella…

-Sssshhh, no hables… debes recuperar fuerzas.- Venelana lo calló, no era hora de que hable.- Ella… te creyó muerto y…

-¿Qué era eso…? No era mi hija… ella…- Baraquiel tocio sangre mientras la mujer lo obligaba a que se acueste.- Yo… juré cuidarla… tras lo de Shuri… no puedo perderla.

-Te entiendo. Sé lo que piensas…- Venelana recordó a sus dos hijos, Sirzches y Rias, sabe que ambos son capaces de cuidarse pero aún se preocupa por ellos… luego llevo su mano a su abdomen.- Yo también daría la vida por mis hijos… por los tres.

-Veo que… Rean logró al fin cumplir ese sueño suyo… Felicidades por cierto.- Ella sólo sonrió, en verdad le hubiera gustado celebrar esto de otro modo, no estar en un barco flotante soportando ataques de criaturas creadas por un Dios Maligno y que el padre de su bebé no este luchando con un lobo gigante que puede matar a un Dios…

-Me gustaría que fuera de otro modo… me entiende…- La mujer sintió otro temblor, maldita sea…

-Debo de…

-No… tú te quedas, hasta que estés mejor no vas a ningún lado… órdenes de la capitana.- Baraquiel reconoció esa mirada… la misma que la de su esposa cuando le daba una orden que mejor obedece. Sonrió con nostalgia… En verdad extraña a Shuri, ella hubiera sabido que hacer y afrontar esto mejor… La necesita en verdad…

* * *

Afuera, en las pequeñas islas… Rean, Azazel, Tannin y el grupo de Vali trataban de que Fenrir no los coma… Ese lobo endemoniado parece dispuesto a volverlos su cena. Tannin lanzó una gran llamarada para alejar a ese lobo endemoniado. Este saltó a otra de las islas para luego gruñir…

-Ahm… No sé ustedes pero creo que un nuevo acercamiento es necesario.- Teepo miraba a sus compañeros de armas.- Digo… no deseo terminar en su tracto digestivo.

-No eres el único muñeco de trapo.- Esdeath se secaba el sudor, no creía que ese lobo fuera tan fuerte como dicen los rumores.- Y eso que sus hijos aún no actúan.

Era verdad, ambos lobos miraban todo desde la lejanía de una de las islitas cercanas… ¿Qué esperaban, una oportunidad o algo más?

-¿Qué tienen en mente?- Azazel parecía sospechar pero ver que Fenrir volvía hacia ellos lo hizo ponerse en guardia y crear una gran lanza, ahí van de nuevo.

Skoll y Hati en verdad solo deseaban atacar el barco donde están esas mujeres… Al matarlas lograrán aumentar sus poderes, el poder del Sol y la Luna será de ellos. Celine quién apoyó a Emma en un ataque mágico pareció ver que en efecto esos dos estaban… Parece que su predicción fue acertada, miró a Emma quien asintió. Dentro de poco tendrán que sacar todo ya que saben que la batalla sólo seguirá complicándose.

* * *

-Que frío….- Aj caminaba con sus manos en sus brazos, abrazándose para lograr entrar en calor.

-Ni que lo diga senpai…- Koneko tenía una bufanda que cubría su boca ante la mirada complicada de la rubia.- ¿Qué…?

-Bien pudiste traer otra para mi…- La chica se encogió de hombros, no lo pensó.- Ugh… ¿Cómo pueden ustedes dos soportar este frío y ventisca?- Sairaorg y Regulus caminaban de lo más normal…

-Oh, es sencillo si usas el Touki para proteger tu cuerpo… no es tan difícil cuando ya es una costumbre.- Ambas chicas lo miraron molestas.- Y Regulus, él no tiene problemas con el frío.

 **-Así es, soy capaz de soportar este nivel de frío sin problemas.-** Regulus dio un vistazo rápido al lugar en caso de que haya un enemigo.- **Extraño…**

-¿Qué es raro Regulus?- Aj se acercó al "Pawn" y este la miró… Sí, puede confiar en ella… esa es la sensación que le da.- ¿Un enemigo?

 **-Al contrario, no hay ninguno en el perímetro. Creí que por estar cerca uno de los pilares o acercarnos haría que nos ataquen pero… no hay nada.**

-Yo también lo siento así.- Koneko tenía sus orejas y cola de gato fuera, no sentía nada cerca de ellos y eso no la calma para nada.

Todos siguieron caminando, la ventisca cada vez era más fuerte y eso complica el avance. Regulus caminaba en frente de ambas chicas para ayudarlas un poco, gesto que ambas agradecieron mientras Sairaorg notaba que su amigo sin duda sentía un compañerismo con ellas, que rápido… A una lo entiende, Koneko es una nekomata y debe influir un poco pero con Aj… era extraño, debe ser ese aire honesto en ella, un aire que te hace confiar en ella… No dudaba que era una mujer interesante.

-Oigan… ¿No sienten que cada vez que avanzamos el viento se hace más fuerte?- Aj dio su sugerencia, una que todos empezaron a entender.

-Eso significa dos cosas… o nos acercamos al pilar o alguien nos espera.- El demonio notó que todo se ponía más tenso… algo no anda bien.

 **-Amo, cálmese… No es bueno perder la paciencia.** \- ver como su sirviente le hablaba hizo que Sairaorg asienta…- **Él se pone tenso a veces… no lo culpo…**

-Pareces conocerlo bien Regulus.- Aj se puso al lado del "Pawn" quién asintió.- ¿Lo aprecias mucho no?

 **-Sairaorg-sama es un gran maestro, me alegro de estar en su séquito. Él no discrimina a nadie… Todos los que lo seguimos en cierto modo fuimos… discriminados.-** Ninguna dijo nada.- **Esa es la razón por la que lo seguimos y deseamos ver su sueño realizado. También porque Kuisha lo… aprecia tanto.-** Decidió ir con esas palabras, si la mujer se entera de que dijo la verdad… estaba acabado. Pero por ser mujeres, ambas captaron el significado de esas palabras y lo que ocultan. Koneko sonrió y Aj… pues, ella no entendía porque fruncía el ceño, que ridículo. **\- Sólo puedo decir que lucharé lado a lado con Sairaorg-sama.**

-Agradezco tus palabras Regulus, sé que puedo confiar en ti.- El demonio paso a ver a su amigo y luego a las chicas.- Y en ustedes también… Rias siempre habla bien de ti Koneko-san.- La chica asintió un poco avergonzada, que su ama hable bien de ella.- Y de usted señorita Aj, se dicen cosas buenas de su habilidad.

-Aj está bien, no soy como Rarity que le encanta la formalidad.- Todos rieron al oír esas palabras.- Vivir en la granja tiene sus consecuencias.

-¿Granja… sabes tratar plantas?- El demonio se mostraba interesado en eso por alguna razón.

-Es miembro del club de jardinería de la escuela y tiene un manzano en casa… hasta tiene nombre.- Aj se sonrojo ante la sonrisa burlona de Koneko.- Hasta le canta…

 **-Vaya… Bueno, dicen que es un buen modo de ayudar en el crecimiento de las plantas y…**

-¡No es necesario que digas más Regulus, sé lo que piensas!- El "Pawn" se rasco la cabeza al escuchar eso, lo descubrió…- ¡Y sí, le canto porque así cuido mis plantas!

-Interesante…- Sairaorg por alguna razón se mostraba muy interesado.- ¿Me puedes enseñar?

-¿¡Eh!?- la rubia se mostró sorprendida, le pidió que le enseñe a… cuidar plantas… ¿¡Por qué!? Por alguna razón estaba nerviosa y la sonrisa de Koneko oculta tras su bufanda no ayuda maldición.- Cla-Claro… Si salimos vivos de aquí.

El demonio asintió y todos retomaron su camino claro que sin olvidar lo que pasó. Aj era la que estaba mal, la pobre ahora era un manojo de nervios, ella siempre es directa y decidida… justo ahora se le ocurre actuar como una niña enamorada… Nononono, que idiotez. A penas lo conoce y esto es absurdo, bien… admite que es guapo, al menos eso cree, pero no lo conoce. Sólo sabe que se ha esforzado para llegar a donde está, sabe lo que es el trabajo duro y aún con su nueva fama y poder es humilde y nada presumido… Las cualidades que ella siempre busca en un… ¡NO! Se dio una cachetada de verdad ante la sorpresa de todos… debe bajar de su nube, ella no es Rarity para pensar en tontos romances, ya casi está actuando como Twilight cuando…

-Oye… ¿Te pasa algo?- Sairaorg la observaba algo complicado ¿Por qué el auto castigo?- ¿Estás mal?

-No… Sólo… Sólo tenía que sacar algo de mi cabeza, es todo.- Aj no dijo la verdad pero tampoco mintió pero algo de su mueca salió a la luz. Koneko que era muy observadora lo notó… interesante.- Sigamos…

-Jaja, claro… ahora veo porque Rias le gusta estar con ustedes, es muy interesante y divertido.- La risa de él hizo que la pobre chica se tape la cara con su sombrero… ¿¡Qué le está pasando!?

Koneko reía al ver eso, al fin era hora de su venganza… todas las veces que Aj la molestaba con que actuaba consentida con Ise al fin serán vengadas y como lo va a disfrutar. Regulus vio como la cola de la chica se movía, ya siente pena por la rubia… Aunque no quitaba que esto era divertido.

Sabía que en el inframundo es raro que haya un romance de verdad en las casas nobles ya que la mayoría de veces, todo es arreglado. Por eso apreciaba a Kuisha, veía en ella verdadero amor hacia su amo pero ahora ve que en efecto la rubia humana muestra unas señales raras… parece que algo puede pasar ahí. Rio para sus adentros, será divertido de ver… si algo aprendió en sus años de vida es que los romances a veces son divertidos de ver, más en los que recién los están experimentando y que… Kuisha se deberá avivar si no desea perder, tiene buena competencia.

-Oigan miren…- Sairaorg notó que…- La ventisca…

-Se va…- Koneko se quitó su bufanda al ver que ya no la necesita.- ¿Hm?- Notó que estaban sobre algo… una especie de construcción… no estaban lejos de un acantilado, mejor tienen cuidado.

-Oigan, mi elemento nos dice que… es ahí.- Aj señaló lo que parecía ser una construcción más elevada, parece que ahí es su objetivo.- Qué fácil fue todo esto…

 **-¡Cuidado!-** Regulus escuchó el sonido de algo ir hacia ellos. Sairaorg también lo notó gracias a su X-Pulse. El demonio tomó a la rubia y el "Pawn" a Koneko. Con un salto salieron de la trayectoria del objeto enemigo.

Lo que cayó cerca de ellos era un martillo, un gigantesco martillo que estaba cargado de electricidad. El tamaño de este era considerable y… Alzaron la vista al ver que este volvía hacia alguien que estaba en una zona alta. Cuando recuperó el gran martillo, el atacante saltó hacia donde estaban ellos. Al verlo tan cerca notaron que era alto, más alto que Sairaorg, no tenía cabello y solo tenía un ojo… ¿Quién era?

-Me alegro de ver que finalmente llegan, me presento ante ustedes soy Polifemo, uno de los guerreros que lucha por el Dios Loki, un gusto.- El hombre frente a ellos dio una reverencia respetuosa.

-Tú… Sigues al Dios Loki.- Aj se puso en guardia así como el resto.- Supongo que tu misión es detenernos.

-Así es jovencita, así es.- la respuesta del tipo la confundió, no sentía malicia en sus palabras y en verdad él estaba mostrando respeto hacia ellos ¿Sus enemigos?- Sé que las palabras no son lo que nos hará entendernos… ¿Iniciamos?

-Suena bien…- Sairaorg se deshizo de su casaca que desapareció al caer a tierra, ropas interesantes, y envolvió su cuerpo de Touki.

 **Saint Seiya Sanctuary Battle OST - Pisces Temple Extended**

Aj activó su elemento para usar su traje de batalla, Koneko se puso en guardia con Regulus a su lado. Polifemo sonrió al ver eso, era hora de una buena batalla.

Sairaorg fue el primero en ir al ataque, buena velocidad pero no bastaba. Polifemo también era veloz a pesar de su tamaño y su gran arma… ambos lanzaron puños hacia el otro, el choque de ambos hizo temblar el lugar pero ninguno cedió. En medio de ese choque y aún lucha, Aj fue hacia él y cargó fuego en su pierna para darle una patada mientras al otro lado Koneko cargaba Senjutsu. Ambas lanzaron sus golpes que impactaron al tipo pero ni lo movieron ante la sorpresa de todos… ¿Cómo? Se supone que es humano… ningún humano podría… Polifemo expulsó energía de su cuerpo, esta alejó a ambas chica e hizo retroceder a Sairaorg quien sintió un golpe en la cara de repente, luego en el estómago… este tipo. Regulus fue hacia el tipo a ayudar a su amo pero vio que este con una mano alzaba su martillo y sin mucho esfuerzo la agitaba hacia él. El impacto del arma con él creó un choque eléctrico que mandó a Regulus lejos hasta impactar con una pared de hielo, su cuerpo cubierto de electricidad… no se podía mover.

 **-Esa arma… No puede ser…** \- Regulus reconocía este poder, era más débil obviamente pero la esencia está.

Sairaorg vio a su amigo en el piso, bastardo… Alzó el puño esta vez para dar un golpe cargado de Touki que este esquivó pero luego sintió en sus costados un ligero dolor… esas dos chicas lo atacaron aprovechando que bajo la guardia… Inmediatamente ambas empezaron a dar series de golpes y patadas a velocidad y precisión usando sus poderes sin rechistar. Ninguna cedía, admite que se está hartando y más al ver en efecto ambas saben coordinar sus ataques, horas de prácticas juntas tiene sus resultados. De inmediato ambas dieron un giro para dar una patada, ambas fueron bloqueadas por su enemigo pero de inmediato ambas se impulsaron hacia atrás muy alto. Polifemo vio que Sairaorg iba hacia él con el puño cargado de Touki… puede doler.

El demonio dio el golpe a su enemigo en toda la cara y creyó haber hecho un daño pero ver que este seguía en su lugar, de pie… le hizo entender que el tipo en verdad no era normal. Nadie soporta un golpe así y queda como si nada… Polifemo alzó la vista, escupió la sangre que tenía y paso a ver a ambas chicas… Muy bien.

Alzó su martillo e impacto el suelo con fuerza creando un gran terremoto. Ninguno estaba firme sobre sus pies, excepto el que lo originó todo. Polifemo fue por el más desequilibrado de los tres…. Aj maldijo no haber pisado firme porque ahora… sintió un impacto en todo el estómago que la hizo vomitar algo del interior de este con sangre. El sujeto la había golpeado y… ¿Cuándo salió volando hacia el acantilado cerca de ahí?

-¡AJ!- Koneko vio con horror como su amiga estaba a punto de caer pero ver como Regulus lograba agarrarla antes de que eso pase la calmó. -Que cerca…- Paso a ver molesta al tipo ese, se notaba que no estaba con juegos.

-*Cough* Gracias Regulus…- La rubia trataba de no botar más sangre de su interior desde la boca pero era difícil.- No lo vi…

- **Puede pelear bien en una zona con nieve en el suelo, ustedes no ya que no tienen la costumbre. Además, ese martillo…. Es tal como pensé.** \- Regulus sabía que esta pelea a penas había comenzado, tal vez deba…- **¡Sairaorg-sama!**

-¡Aún no, hay que analizar todo!- El demonio sabía que tal vez deba usar eso, este tipo no era un oponente común y a pesar de su habilidad natura sabe que no puede vencer a alguien de clase suprema sin eso aún.

Regulus asintió mientras le daba apoyo a Aj para pararse mientras Polifemo miraba a todos con una sonrisa. Se notaba que estaban dispuestos a luchar con sus vidas. Admite que si no fueran enemigos serían grandes rivales pero la vida es así. Sairaorg fue el primero en atacar, debido a su touki es el que mejor defensa tiene y su fuerza ayuda, además de su insana resistencia. Polifemo esta vez fue al choque de golpes pero al ver que el demonio ahora daba más fuerza le hizo ver que no estaban en juegos ya, este chico es muy fuerte para su edad y falta de poder demoniaco. Vio a Koneko acercarse a él con Senjutsu en su mano, alzó su martillo y lo lanzó a la chica quien gracias a sus reflejos lo esquivó y lanzó la energía a su oponente mientras Sairaorg se ponía a un lado. El impacto le dio a Polifemo de lleno en el pecho, esto lo hizo retroceder varios metros, gata astuta… alzó la mano para llamar a su arma que de inmediato empezó a volver a su amo y justo en su camino estaba Koneko que aún no pisaba tierra… no lo podía evitar. Al menos eso creyó, Aj apareció con su espada de fuego y golpeó el martillo a un lado para evitar el impacto del arma a su amiga… esta agradeció con la mirada y al ver como el martillo seguía su camino… ambas asintieron, debían atacar. Koneko cargó Senjutsu en sus manos y Aj fuego en las suyas… Lanzaron en conjunto para que los ataques hagan más daño.

Polifemo tomó su arma y al ver los ataques ir hacia él, los empezó a desviar con fuerza pero unos cuantos si le daban… cuando se deshizo del último Regulus apareció a su lado y lo atrapó con sus… ¿Colmillos? Era un animal de alguna clase y… Noto que Sairaorg cargó poder en su puño y le dio tal golpe en el estómago que ahora entendía porque llamaban al heredero de Bael el más fuerte de su generación de demonios. A pesar del daño interno, se mantuvo en pie y se zafo del agarre de Regulus que cayó a un lado de su amo quien tomaba distancia… ese no era humano al 100%, imposible que siga en pie tras tal golpe.

-*Cough* Veo que en efecto ir a medias sería una estupidez. Son fuertes jóvenes demonios… y la portada del elemento de la Honestidad.- Polifemo agitó su martillo.

-¿Por qué haces esto? Veo que tienes honor y respeto a tus oponentes.- Sairaorg sabía que algo lo motivaba.

-¿Importa? A fin de cuentas vamos a pelear, ustedes pelean por este mundo podrido y yo por acabarlo, es así de simple.

-No… No lo es…- Aj se puso en guardia.- No eres un loco que se mueva por razones estúpidas.

-Cierto… ella no me crió de ese modo.- ¿Ella?- No importa, es hora de ser serios y creo que sería justo para ustedes, este martillo por si solo no es gran ayuda, es una copia a fin de cuentas.

- **Lo sabía, es la réplica de Mjolnir que robaron.-** Regulus había reconocido la energía.- **Es mucho menor en poder puro a la originalidad pero su poder eléctrico es de temer de todos modos.**

 **(FIN OST)**

-Bien deducido… Ahora… ¿Inicia el verdadero combate?- Polifemo sacó un zafiro con la imagen de un… ¿Oso polar?- **¡Beast Out!**

 **Saint Seiya Sanctuary Battle OST - Fighting in Cosmo Dimension Extended**

A esas palabras, el zafiro brilló y de pronto una armadura color blanco lo envolvió, cubría su cuerpo dando la apariencia del animal además de las garras y los colmillos… Oh diablos… Koneko y Aj sabían que en ese estado la fuerza de esos tipos llega al nivel de demonios clase suprema. Sairaorg sonrió, al fin un reto… parece que si deberá usarlo a fin de cuentas pero primero verá el poder de esa forma.

 **-Me presento de nuevo soy Polifemo de Phecda, el que usa el espíritu del Oso Polar ¿Comenzamos?-** Polifemo dio un golpe con el martillo que creó una onda eléctrica hacia los jóvenes que debieron saltar para evitar el impacto pero…

Aj sintió que algo agarraba su pie, era él… ¿Cómo llegó tan rápido? Ni tiempo tuvo de razonar ya que este la azotó contra el piso con fuerza. Koneko y Regulus fueron contra él pero este lanzó a la rubia hacia Koneko, ambas impactaron un muro que se resquebrajo por la fuerza mientras atrapaba con una mano la mandíbula de Regulus ante la sorpresa de este, como odia no poder usar todo su poder solo. Regulus recibió una patada que lo alzó un poco para luego ser golpeado con el martillo del hombre, cayó al suelo para luego rodar un poco… dolió, mucho…

Sairaorg se paró frente al tipo y lanzó un golpe que este bloqueó sin esfuerzo alguno. Luego otro, otro más pero el resultado era el mismo, todos eran bloqueados. Su X-Pulse le avisó que se mueva o está muerto… hizo caso y esquivó por los pelos el ataque del martillo que si bien golpeó el aire, el sonido que hizo le dio nervios al demonio… que cerca. Optó por obedecer un poco más a su X-Pulse, el instinto si bien era molesto antes ahora era un gran aliado, más ahora. Dio un salto al costado para tratar de atacar por atrás pero Polifemo se defendió del ataque usando su arma como escudo… con un movimiento hizo que Sairaorg se desequilibre y con un solo movimiento le dio de lleno en el cuerpo tal golpe que ni el touki lo protegió. El demonio botó sangre de su boca, el daño fue severo y estuvo a segundos de perder la conciencia… se jacta de su resistencia pero hasta él sabe que este oponente no es alguien que pueda vencer de modo normal, debe ser serio o está muerto… Ver que el martillo era alzado para darle un golpe hizo que abra los ojos con horror, mierda…

-¡Aléjate de él!- Aj logró, como pudo, bloquear el impacto con una espada de fuego más gruesa pero sintió que sus manos perdían tacto… que fuerza y con esos rayos.- ¡Koneko!

La nekomata apareció y atrapó al tipo del cuello para aplicar fuerza y estrujarlo… mocosa, era fuerte y aún con la armadura, el oxigeno es vital demonios… Trató de quitársela de encima pero ella estaba bien aferrada. En ese momento tanto Regulus, que se recuperó, y Aj sacaron a Sairaorg del rango del tipo mientras Koneko aprovechaba en dar golpes con Senjutsu al tipo en la cara mientras se aferraba a él con su vida.

Ya harto de esta mocosa, Polifemo vio que estaba cerca a una pared rocosa, bien… si lo no suelta a la buena, será a la mala. Con un fuerte impulso fue hacia dicha pared y giro en medio del impulso para impactar su espalda, donde ella estaba, en dicha pared. Koneko sintió la fuerza y peso del tipo en su pequeño cuerpo… aún con su resistencia aumentada por el Senjutsu, este daño era letal. Debido a la pérdida de oxígeno, dejó su agarre y eso le bastó a Polifemo para darse vuelta y darle un fuerte golpe a la chica en el estómago quien seguía estampada en la pared, vomito sangre por lo reciente… casi pierde la conciencia.

Regulus fue hacia él y lo empujó para que la deje en paz. Mientras hacía fuerza, Aj fue con su amiga y la sacó de dicha pared y la puso a un lado para poder ayudar a Regulus. Cargó fuego en sus manos y lanzó una ráfaga de puños al tipo que era restringido por las garras y mandíbula del "Pawn", la chica ya se daba idea de que animal era. Aún así, Polifemo quién recibía los golpes no se inmutaba… era como cuando de niño das golpees a un muro… sólo te lastimas pero no haces daño a ese objeto. Aj lo sabía, los guantes en sus manos estaban rasgados… Ellos soportan fuego y batallas… ¿Cómo?

 **-Buen intento… pero no basta.-** Alzó el martillo y con un movimiento veloz hizo un giro con el que impacto ambos con la electricidad del martillo.

Aj se vio más afectada debido a que recibió el impacto de lleno, su traje se vio extremadamente dañado debido a que la salvó del daño mayor pero aún así… Regulus también quedó con un gran daño, ya casi no quedaba nada de la tela que cubría su cuerpo y cara. Ambos cayeron al suelo, el daño fue demasiado y no se podían levantar.

Polifemo se sobo un poco la cara, esa niña era fuerte pero… no bastaba para hacerle un daño fatal. Se acercó a ella, sabía que ella era la que tenía el elemento de la Armonía, debe matarla aunque no quiera, todo por un mundo mejor. Debía hacerlo… alzó su martillo para dar el golpe de gracia a la chica que veía todo sin poder moverse… ¿Era el fin?

Justo en ese momento, Sairaorg se levantó a pesar del dolor interno y fue contra el tipo con toda intención de detenerlo y lo hizo al darle un fuerte golpe en la cara, golpe que fue más que efectivo, no sólo porque lo mandó a volar unos metros sino que le sacó sangre… Aj miró agradecida al demonio… Estuvo cerca…

 **(FIN OST)**

 **-Interesante, te moviste mejor por salvar a la chica… Veo que entre los demonios si hay camaradería y respeto.-** Polifemo se limpió la sangre, vio a Koneko ayudar a Regulus a ponerse al menos de pie.- **No lo entiendo, este mundo que no aprecia a los que ven como errores y fracasos ¿Cómo pueden defenderlo?**

-¿Errores….?- Aj hizo la pregunta, más al ver la expresión de Sairaorg endurecerse.

 **-¿Creen que en verdad el mundo merece ser salvado por el camino como va? Je, de seguro tú lo sabes heredero de Bael… tú que fuiste llamado por tu propio padre como un fracaso y llamó a tu madre como un contenedor fallido.-** Regulus gruñó a esas palabras, nadie se burlaba de su maestro y de su madre…- **¿Acaso miento? Todos los que tenemos conexiones saben de la historia, que más allá de los demonios muestra que los Bael son los demonios que son… excepto tú y tu hermano.**

-¿Qué tanto sabes?- Sairaorg quería oír lo que dice, tal vez así sepan de…

 **-Mucho en verdad. Tu padre te tuvo con tu madre pero naciste sin en el poder de la Destrucción, llamado fracaso… fuiste relegado con tu madre a una zona lejana del territorio Bael. Ahí creciste, fuiste humillado, golpeado toda tu niñez pero un día decidiste que eso no sería, te alzaste y entrenaste para ser fuerte y tomar el título de tu hermano menor, hijo de la segunda esposa de tu padre… lo venciste pero eso creó un problema interno, muchos creen que no mereces la posición por no tener el poder de la Destrucción, otros sí… -** la rubia miró al demonio… eso explica porque él… - **Aún con todo esto… tu padre detesta que tu fama no haya crecido tanto en el inframundo como la de cierto ser que ni siquiera es demonio… Sí, su odio al Sekiryuutei no es gran secreto para los que sabemos buscar.**

-Ok… ¿Me vas a contar la historia de mi vida? Cosa que ya sé y no mantengo en secreto ya que no me molesta hablar de ella con mis amigos.- Koneko y Aj notaron algo de dolor en sus palabras, se nota que lo que vivió lo afecta.- ¿O nos vas hablar de ti?

 **Saint Seiya - OST I - 10 - Sad Brothers**

- **Si… creo que es lo justo, a fin de cuentas ya solté información tuya muy personal.** \- Polifemo alzó la vista al cielo.- **Yo soy como tú Bael, alguien que llamaron fracaso o mejor dicho, adefesio… alguien que sólo era apreciado por su progenitora, mi madre… ella me enseñó la compasión y el honor.-** Todos lo miraron con seriedad.- **Creo que ya lo vieron, no doy humano al 100%... soy parte Troll.-** Todos se sorprendieron a esa revelación.- **Si, es sorprendente… los Trolls no son como los pintan, hay varias formas de estos… digamos que mi padre era lo más cercano a un humano… eso le permitió forzar a mi madre a hacerlo.**

-¿Forzar? No… Significa que tú…- Koneko habló con horror.

 **-Sí, soy resultado de una violación pero mi madre me crió con amor de todos modos… me quería a pesar de ser recuerdo de ese acto hacia ella. Una mujer fuerte… Vivir en las montañas nevadas en Bélgica… Cortar leña, cazar… no era malo… Mi madre creía en los nórdicos, en Odín y sus Dioses, me enseño sus creencias de cariño y respeto a pesar de cómo éramos tratados…. Que odiar solo trae más odio… Pero aún así… Los humanos que estaban en la zona no querían a un adefesio y a la madre de este cerca.-** Todos contuvieron la respiración al oírlo.- **Nos cazaron como animales salvajes, sólo porque no aceptaban mi existencia… Al final ella me escondió en una zona descampada… Mientras ella los distraía, que espere ahí hasta que vuelva… lo hice… minutos, horas… días… ella nunca volvió.** \- Aj cerró los ojos, la idea de que su madre haya pasado eso era…- **Sólo quedo de ella un collar que siempre usaba, uno que encontré luego de matar a los tipos que la cazaron.** \- señalo la zona donde no estaba el ojo como diciendo, esto también se llevaron.- **Perdí a mi madre… vi que el odio no me iba a llevar a nada… los Dioses en que creía no me iban a ayudar, no tenia nada… hasta que lo encontré… Hace unos años, encontré este zafiro con el espíritu del Oso Polar en unas ruinas cerca donde vivía… al verlo, sentí que me llamaba y así… Su poder me había elegido. El Dios Loki apareció entonces y me alabo por poseer la roca, yo en verdad no deseaba nada que ver con los Dioses que no hacían nada. Pero cuando me ofreció algo para evitar que híbridos o lo que son distintos al resto no sufran lo que yo, lo medite… Pensé que sería mejor hacer que el mundo como esta no exista, un mundo que teme a lo que es diferente, miedo a lo que no entienden y dirigen ese miedo a los que no pueden defenderse… Este mundo solo ataca a los que les da miedo y lo que no entienden…-** Paso a ver a Sairaorg quien no decía.- **¿Puedes verlo, no? Tú también sufriste por ser distinto a tu propia raza, sin poder demoniaco y fuiste la burla de muchos, créeme… si hubieran podido te hubieran matado ya que para ellos, incluso tu padre, eras un desperdicio de oxígeno.**

-¿¡Como puedes decir eso!? ¿¡Acaso ella no te enseño sobre la compasión y el cariño a otros!?- Koneko podía entender en algo al tipo en frente de ella… No tiene recuerdos claros de su madre, era muy pequeña cuando ella murió pero sabe que la amaba a ella y su hermana, que nunca hubiera deseado que ella haga cosas horribles con su poder.- ¿¡Crees que ella estaría feliz con lo que vas a hacer!? ¡Millones morirán con esto!

 **-Las muertes son por un bien mayor, un futuro mejor para todos… Los sacrificios son necesarios, si bien sé que lo que hago es horrible… cargare con lo que eso conlleva.-** Se notaba que el tipo hablaba muy en serio.

Sairaorg sabía que el tipo no iba a cambiar de opinión, puede ver que en verdad cree que eso es lo mejor para todos… que acabar con este mundo, que en efecto tiene esas creencias de discriminación y odio, era lo mejor… ¿era lo correcto? Sairaorg sabía su respuesta… La cosa es ¿Podrá luchar para demostrarla ante alguien que cree lo que predica con tal firmeza? Es hora de verlo…

 **(FIN OST)**

* * *

 _ **-Ngh… Maldita… ¿Por qué aún resistes?-**_ Innis había abandonado su forma real para tomar la forma de Akeno, sus ojos celestes demostraban que ella era la que tenía el control.- _**¿Por qué… Por qué aún piensas en esos seres, acaso no querías abandonar todo para seguir en tu ilusión que te mantiene feliz y a salvo?-**_ Innis no captaba una cosa… ¿Por qué era ella ahora la que se sentía confundida? Ella ya se había hecho la idea de matar a ese mocoso pero su cuerpo se negó, al inicio creyó que era por el reciente nexo con la mocosa pero tras ya unas horas así podía ver que no era así… había algo más… _**\- No me digan que… Estoy desarrollando sus emociones… emociones humanas… ¡No, no es eso! ¡De ninguno modo acabaré como Skeith!**_ \- Innis empezó a intentar alejar las emociones de la niña pero no iba a ser sencillo… no tras ver que los recuerdos de ella iban a su mente también…. ¿Acaso Skeith pasó esto también? No entiende nada…. ¡Malditas emociones!

* * *

Insertar canción: Haruka [Tv Edit.] – LACCO TOWER

Sayonara no aizu ga yozora ni hibikeba

(Sí la señal del adiós pudiera resonar en el cielo nocturno)

Al iniciar la canción, vemos a Issei que se encuentran un tanto herido con parte de su vestimenta rota por las rodillas de su pantalón mediante que nota que los diversos enemigos del pasado.

Yagate haruka kanata tooku hanareteku kimi wo omou yo  
mata aou to

(Pensaré en ti, de manera distante y remota para de alguna manera podamos volvernos a ver)

Y entre todos ellos, vemos en un fuego azulado a su espalda sin hacerle daño, vemos a Loki que veía como no le quedaban muchas fuerzas a Issei y preparaba su ataque para acabarlo.

Kimi no hidari kara miteta yokogao wo miteita

(Vi desde tu perfil izquierdo, y pude ver tu rosto)

En ese instante, Issei recordaba un tanto a sus padres todo lo que ha vivido con ellos hasta el momento de su muerte mediante que aun trataba de soportar el dolor ya estando de pie para poder encarar a sus enemigos mientras que en su mente recordaba a sus amigos que se preocupan por él y sus rostros estaban en uno de sus ojos.

Waratteru ka naiteiru no ka

(¿Estabas riendo o estabas llorando?)

Y con esa imagen todavía en sus ojos, la cámara se aleja hasta mostrar a Issei que se encontraba preparado para luchar, pero siente una mano en su hombro previo a la batalla.

Nagai kami ga jama wo shiteru

(Tu largo cabello obstruía el camino.)

Y al sentir esa mano en su hombro, Issei se volta a ver que apareció Yuuto, pero no vino solo, ya que cerca se notan a tres personas más.

Sayonara no aizu ga yozora ni hibikeba

(Sí la señal del adiós pudiera resonar en el cielo nocturno)

Sairaorg Bael, Saji Genshiro y Vali Lucifer se aparecen en la escena mediante que diversas personas conocidas del grupo los observan a la distancia mediante que se preparan para la batalla viendo el amanecer entre sonrisas y rostros de preocupación en que ellos pudieran perder esa batalla.

Haruka kanata yowayowashii bokutachi no michi wo terasu yo

(Este brillará como una luz que iluminará nuestros débiles caminos para algún día)

Mediante que la cámara toma un perfil izquierdo mediante que el grupo se prepara para luchar ante esos enemigos y que sus cuerpos reciban la luz del sol e Issei dice que se preparen.

Mata aeru to

(Podamos volver a vernos)

Y tomando un paso hacia atrás, la cámara ve de frente a los cinco chicos dan un salto para irse a la batalla congelando justo en el momento que Issei, Vali, Genshiro y Yuuto muestren su Sacred Gear y Sairaorg comienza a mostrar un aura dorada y sueltan un rugido de batalla al mismo tiempo que se acaba la canción de fondo.


	91. Ragnarok: Parte III

**Nuevo cap del fic, espero que les guste como se desarrollan las cosas.**

 **Sekiryuutei Supremo**

 **Arco 7: Deceit of Ragnarok**

 **Capítulo 90: Ragnarok Parte III: Creencias**

Insertar canción: Realize – Nami Tamaki (Tv edit.)

Tadoritsuku basho sae mo wakaranai

(Sin saber a cuál lugar dónde llegaré)

Al iniciar la canción, vemos dos siluetas de dos chicos que son de Hyoudou Issei y Vali Lucifer y detrás de ellos mientras caminan tomando una mirada fija hacia la cámara, se muestran diversas personas vinculadas a los portadores de los dragones celestiales, con diversos sentimientos, amistad (como los diversos chicos con algunas chicas y Rean) y romance (en especial las chicas que tienen sentimientos por ambos).

Todoku to shinjite ima omoi wo hashira seruyo

(Creyendo que ahí estaré, y ahora mis sentimientos comienzan a acelerar)

Cambiando un plano de un risco que se nota que va amaneciendo, vemos ahora a Issei que se encuentra viendo el horizonte desde donde se encuentra y da un salto caer al vacío mientras que una gran cantidad de aura roja rodea al Sekiryuutei que activa su armadura del Balance Breaker mientras va al cielo y ya habiendo activado ese poder hace una pose heroica a la cámara en el aire detrás del sol mediante que se aparece el título de la historia por unos instantes y que un destello de luz desaparece.

Katachi kaete yuku kokoro mo kono machi mo

(Las formas siempre están cambiando, al igual que este corazón y esta cuidad)

Y en un salón especial que hay una serie de luces que hacen alusión a que es un circulo, vemos a Issei que mantiene una mirada seria mientras que las luces ven como los diversos recuerdos del castaño están rodeándolo, aparece Rean tomando el hombro para prepararlo para su entrenamiento, pero el lugar cambia a un dojo dentro de su casa pero Rias y Twilight aparecen tomando los brazos del castaño mediante que el resto de las chicas tratan de arrebatárselo, pero un tanto lejos se encuentra Akeno con una mirada triste.

Dakedo kienai negai ga aru

(Pero hay un deseo pero nunca desaparecerá)

Y con ella, pone una mano en su rostro como si ocultara su llano mediante que en su espalda salen un par de alas, pero una es de un demonio y delante de esa ala se encuentra un reflejo su fallecida madre, Shuri y una de un ángel caído siendo Baraquiel y ambos padres de esa chica toman sus hombros en señal de aliento, aun con ello tiene una mirada perdida pensando algo si hubiera cambiado ese doloroso momento y la escena cambia mediante diversos destellos de luces.

Chigau yume wo mite onaji sora nagameta

(Viendo un sueño distinto, mirando el mismo cielo)

Y ahora vemos a Vali Lucifer que se encuentra caminando con su grupo pero se detienen momentáneamente para descansar y Teepo comienza a jalar la manga de su camisa para jugar con él mediante que Merlina y Esdeath comienzan a hablar sus cosas, Arthur aprovecha para practicar con su espada y Bikou se distrae viendo el paisaje.

Ano hi chikatta "Makenai koto"

(Ese día que jure que "no perderé")

Mientras sigue mirando el cielo, Vali aprieta su puño al saber que su amigo y rival de alguna manera se ha vuelto más fuerte y que no quería estar detrás de él para tener su lucha de desempate, pero una especie de flamas de aura aparecen para luego ver que dando la espalda a la cámara, él e Issei, quien está al lado izquierdo del peli platino se encuentran juntos encarando a alguien.

Zutto futari kono te tsunagezu ni

(Siempre nuestras manos se han unido)

Ahora vemos a los dos portadores de los dragones celestiales que tienen en una mirada decidida a luchar ante quien se encuentran encarando y detrás de ellos, vemos a Rias, Twilight, Akeno y Asia quienes están más cerca de Issei y a Esdeath y Merlina que están a la par hacia Vali.

Umarete kita imi wo sagashiteta

(Al igual que buscamos la razón sobre que existimos)

Y ven que Loki en un cielo morado en lo alto de un risco preparando el Ragnarok para su idea, pero cambiando de nuevo hacia los dos dragones, Issei le muestra su puño izquierdo hacia Vali que choca con su puño derecho y luego de que choquen sus puños en señal de amistad, ellos van corriendo mediante que les rodean auras de los colores de sus dragones para activar las armaduras de su respectivo Balance Breaker.

Tadoritsuku basho sae mo wakaranai

(Sin saber a cuál lugar dónde llegaré)

Ahora estando en un campo de batalla, vemos a diversos lacayos de Loki que van hacia los dos portadores de los dragones celestiales, pero diversos miembros de los dos grupos de ambos los atacan y un disparo de magia pura van hacia ellos pero es cancelado con un escudo especial por parte de Twilight y sus amigas mediante que los dos guerreros van volando hacia el dios nórdico del engaño.

Todoku to shinjite ima omoi wo hashira seruyo

(Creyendo que ahí estaré, y ahora mis sentimientos comienzan a acelerar)

Y en su vuelo, Vali elimina a diversos enemigos enviados por Loki mediante que Issei va velozmente hacia el enemigo quien desesperado manda otros que estaban a su mando pero de otra dimensión se aparecen para derrotar al Sekiryuutei.

Ayamachi mo setsunasa mo koeru toki

(Cuando llegue el momento de que supere mis errores y mi dolor)

Sin perder un instante al notar eso, Issei elimina a cada enemigo con cada una de las armaduras de los Cosmic Packs y cuando se aparece Vali ya habiendo superado sus adversarios hacen dos disparos de poder hacia Loki que ve que ese ataque aumenta de poder a cada momento mientras hace un orbe mágico que va hacia dicha movida de los portadores de los dragones celestiales.

Negai ga hikari dakishimeru mirai wo yobisamashite

(Los deseos serán abrazados por la luz, y despertarán el futuro)

Cuando esos ataques chocan, un enorme destello de luz seguido por una gran explosión se muestra para que luego se muestren Issei y Vali viendo hacia la cámara que estaba un tanto arriba de ellos para que después cambien sus miradas para que sus grupos se encuentren detrás de ellos esperándolos. Ya con ello, los chicos van hacia sus grupos mediante que dan la espalda a la cámara mediante que los ven y se congela la imagen cuando se acabe la música de fondo.

-Madre… ¿Por qué soy débil?- un pequeño acababa de ingresar a su pequeña en una pradera lejos de toda civilización. Tenía heridas y golpes en el cuerpo… Una mujer lo miraba con dolor y tristeza.- ¿Es por qué no tengo poder demoniaco que se burlan de mí, que padre no…?

-Escúchame bien Sairaorg.- La mujer se acercó a su hijo y se puso a su altura, tomó un pañuelo y le empezó a limpiar la sangre que tenía en la cara.- El poder demoniaco no lo es todo, eso no marca lo que eres…

-Pero…- La mujer le puso un dedo en la boca en señal que calle y la deje hablar.

-Aún si no tienes poder demoniaco, aún posees tu cuerpo, un cuerpo sano.- La mujer le sonrió para luego seguir.- ¡Si careces de algo entonces trata de cubrir esa debilidad con algo más! ¡Puede ser fuerza bruta, puede ser inteligencia, puede ser velocidad, lo que se te ocurra!- La mirada de su madre era seria pero al mismo tiempo destilaba bondad.- No importa lo que el resto diga, eres un hijo de la casa de Bael. Incluso sin poder demoniaco, incluso sin el poder de la destrucción… un día definitivamente ganarás sino te rindes.- La mujer le limpió el último rastro de sangre que tenía en la cara.- Vamos… hora de comer.

-Mamá…- La mujer miro al niño quien se mostraba seria.- ¿Odias a padre y a la casa de Bael por lo que…?

-El odio y el dolor… si bien son emociones fuertes y te dan poder, son un veneno que te mata lentamente… poco a poco te pierdes en esta y pierdes noción de tu meta original, incluso si quieres hacer un bien. Un verdadero bien es algo que se realiza con tu esfuerzo y pasión… no pisoteando la vida de otros. Recuerda esto hijo, si un día conoces a alguien que cree que hace un gran bien a través del sufrimiento de otros que tal vez ni culpa tengan…. Dale un buen golpe en la cara, las palabras en una pelea sobran… lo que valen son los puños.- Misla Bael le sonrió a su hijo, una mujer fuerte y sabia sin duda… digna madre del hombre que será conocido como el verdadero Lion King.

* * *

Sairaorg, Aj, Koneko y Regulus miraban a Polifemo con seriedad, se notaba que el tipo estaba seguro de sus palabras. Tal vez el odio no lo guía pero si el dolor de lo que paso y vivió. Ninguna de las chicas sabía que decir… En verdad no sabían como contrarrestar lo que acababa de decir y eso las enfurecía ya que si bien sabían que hacía mal en ayudar a Loki en hacer esta locura, sabían que no tenían fundamentos para decir algo contra eso. Sairaorg por su lado miró a Regulus, este asintió al ver que su amo se había decidido.

 **-Veo que no estás de acuerdo con mi decisión heredero de Bael, lo veo en tus ojos.-** Polifemo miraba que en efecto Sairaorg no estaba afectado.- **¿Qué crees Bael?**

-Creo que tienes la razón, lo que padeciste es la verdad de este mundo… El mundo es cruel con los débiles, los distintos, los no queridos.- Sairarorg apretó su puño, puño que tenía marcas de sus entrenamientos, entrenamientos que lo han llevado hasta aquí.- Cambiar el mundo está bien… el mundo cambia por nuestras acciones y eso lo sé… Yo también deseo cambiar las cosas en el inframundo, crear uno que no discrimine a los que son como yo, a los que nacen sin talento… un mundo donde uno pueda crear su propio lugar por lo que hace y no lo que es…. ¡Ese es mi sueño!- Sairaorg se sacó el polo que llevaba de un movimiento ante la sorpresa de ambas chicas.- ¡Te entiendo, más de lo que crees pero… No puedo aceptar el modo en que deseas cambiar el mundo! Tu dolor te ha cegado…- Polifemo no dijo nada…- Sé que con palabras no entenderás y por ello… ¡Regulus!

 **-¡Señor!** \- Regulus se sacó lo que lo cubría, al hacerlo se vio a un gran león dorado que de inmediato creció hasta llegar a los 5 metros… ¿Había ocultado su verdadera forma todo este tiempo? Era un majestuoso león dorado.- **¡Me presento formalmente, soy el Sacred Gear Regulus Nemea, una de las 13 Longinus!**

-Increíble…- Koneko miraba al gran león al lado de ella, la protegía en caso de un ataque.- Te ves bien Regulus…

 **-Gracias… Debo de admitir que concuerdo contigo Polifemo, el mundo es cruel pero hay modos de cambiarlo y el de Loki no es el mejor.-** Regulus brillaba con una luz dorada, era majestuoso.

 **-¿Una Longinus autónoma, acaso el poseedor de ese Sacred Gear no murió hace años? ¿Cómo es eso posible?-** El tipo no lo creía ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-No lo sé, cuando lo encontré el poseedor había muerto a manos de un grupo miesterioso, sólo estaba el hacha Regulus Nemea.- El hacha Regulus Nemea, una de las Longinus, creada luego de que Dios tomo un león de Nemea y lo convirtió en dicho Sacred Gear. Dominado puede partir la tierra en 2, se puede transformar en un león gigante y protege a su poseedor de las armas tipo proyectil.- Cuando lo hallé estaba en la forma de hacha pero antes de desaparecer se volvió en un león… mato a los tipos que atacaron a su poseedor. Decidí hacerlo mi sirviente, es un encuentro gracioso…. Debido a la sangre de mi madre soy capaz de domar a los leones, la sangre de Vapula. Debido a su inestabilidad selle su poder usando las 7 piezas de "Pawn" que use con él. Es hora de dejar de hacer eso… no debo cometer la misma estupidez de la última vez, si bien solo yo lo puedo calmar si sale de control, ahora se comporta mejor.

 **-Me canse de estar limitado por esos imbéciles de la casa de Bael… Me esforcé para no perder el control y ser más cuerdo en mis acciones.** \- Ambas chicas lo vieron con una gota de sudor.- **Lo admito… tenía mala conducta.**

- **Eso no cambia nada…. Aún con ese león luchando a tu lado no puedes…**

-¿Quién dijo de que luchara a mi lado?- Sairaorg deshizo los sellos en Regulus, eso hizo que el león ruja al sentir su poder de vuelta.

-¿Qué vas a hacer Sairaorg?- El demonio le sonrió con confianza a la portadora del elemento de la Honestidad.

-Hace tiempo, obtuve un poder único con Regulus, con este puedo ponerme a la par de los demonios de clase suprema en termino de poder puro pero juré que sólo lo usaría para una emergencia que amenace el Inframundo…

 **-¡No es hora de que piense en juramentos tontos, debe mostrar su determinación ahora ante este hombre, la determinación que nació de las palabras de su madre… ella creyó en usted Sairaorg-sama!** \- Regulus gritó para que su amo se deje de tonterías.

-Tú… ¡Jajajaja, veo que el tiempo con Kuisha ha hecho que te vuelvas mejor con las palabras!- Sairaorg golpeó su palma con su puño.- Sí… debo demostrar mi determinación, esa que me ha llevado hasta aquí… ¡Y me permitirá lograr mi sueño!- El león asintió mientras ambas chicas se mostraban sorprendidas por sus palabras, más Aj que por alguna razón… se sentía extraña… pero bien… El león se volvió partículas y fue hacia el demonio… justo en eso…

 _-La determinación no es ajena a ninguna raza, es lo que nos permite seguir y mostrar nuestras creencias a pesar de las dificultades… Ruge, Lion King._ \- Esa voz… Ambos la oyeron, sea lo que sea van a luchar… a mostrar la fuerza de sus convicciones.

-¡Mi león, Rey de Nemea! ¡Tú quien fuiste llamado el Shishiou! ¡Responde a mi rugido y vuélvete mi armadura!- el lugar tembló un poco, Polifemo miraba serio lo que pasaba… Esto se ponía interesante.- ¡Balance Breaker!

La luz brilló con más intensidad, todos se cubrieron los ojos y luego que esta se apago… se veía a Sairaorg vistiendo una armadura dorada, se notaba la base del león ahí. El casco que mostraba su cara tenía una larga melena dorada, en el pecho estaba la cabeza de un león cuyos ojos brillaban… Era en verdad como ver un león, Lion King.

-¡El Balance Breaker de Regulus Nemea, "Regulus Rey Leather Rex"!- el demonio dio un paso al frente mientras las chicas se quedaban en su lugar.- Ustedes quédense ahí un rato, lo debilitaré.

-¡Sairaorg!- Aj trato de acercarse a él pero la mano de Koneko la detuvo, esta sabía que ahora no había lugar en esta pelea, por ahora…- Koneko…

-Ahorremos fuerzas senpai… luego actuaremos…- La rubia asintió, mejor esperan un poco… debe ser cuidadosa…

 **Saint Seiya Sanctuary Battle OST - Fighting with the Life at Stake Extended**

Polifemo miraba al demonio, ambos caminaban alrededor del otro… Sairaorg no era tonto, ganó un gran poder pero no significa que vaya a ganar… ahora el tipo irá con todo y lo puede ver en sus ojos y que el martillo que tenía en mano destellaba electricidad… Debe tener cuidado. Polifemo pensaba igual que le demonio, un movimiento en falso y puede ser fatal. Las dos chicas veían expectantes la lucha que iba a ocurrir… cuando un trozo de nieve cayó al suelo de una parte alta. Ambos se lanzaron contra el otro, impactaron puño contra martillo… la energía dorada y la electricidad salieron del choque, choque que hizo temblar todo el lugar.

De inmediato, Sairaorg supo que debía ser más astuto que el tipo este… dejo que su X-Pulse le diga que hacer, cuando sintió el ataque del martillo se movió a un lado y le dio un golpe a su oponente en el estómago con toda su fuerza… este se resintió por el golpe, diablos… aún con la armadura, esta se resquebrajo por la fuerza del golpe del demonio, en poder puro equivale a un demonio de clase suprema. Polifemo atacó a Sairaorg con su propio puño, golpe que hizo que el demonio se queje pero de inmediato empezó a golpear de nuevo, Polifemo hizo lo mismo. Golpe, bloqueo, golpe… eso era lo que había en esta batalla, sólo atacar y defender cuando la situación lo amerita.

El X-Pulse de Sairaorg le mostró donde atacar, este era distinto al de Ise y Vali, si bien ambos son atacantes son capaces de ir a velocidad y esquivar para contraatacar pero él no era así, él ataca para acabar esto de un golpe y su propio instinto X-Rounder evolucionó para adaptarse a su estilo… no sólo le ayuda a esquivar sino que le muestra mejor donde golpear para generar más daño. Ese era el X-Pulse de Sairaorg y Polifemo era la víctima perfecta ya que puede resistir golpes aleatorios pero no golpes que van a zonas donde el daño es mayor, el estómago, el pecho, los costados… poco a poco el daño se está acumulando y eso era algo que ni el más resistente puede aguantar para siempre… el cuerpo no importa la raza, tiene una limitación. Querer evitar el dolor…

Sairaorg dio un golpe en la cara del tipo pero este dio un giro para dar un impacto al demonio con su martillo cargado de electricidad. El impacto dañó severamente la armadura, trozos de esta cayeron al suelo pero Sairaorg sonrió, que gran pelea… sabe que sólo de su edad dos le darían este reto y por ello se alegra de pelear con este hombre, no importa el contexto… no importa el resto, ahora solo importa mostrar su convicción y lo iba a hacer.

Con una fuerte pisada, Sairaorg dio un paso hacia adelante sin importar el impacto del martillo en la cara que dicho de paso destruyó el casco, cargó touki y le estampó todo el puño en el estómago. Golpe que alzó a Polifemo al aire unos centímetros y destrozó la zona abdominal de la armadura… Este dejó caer su arma por el dolor y trato de recobrar aire mientras Sairaorg trataba de poner sus ideas en orden, ese impacto en la cara le movió hasta el cerebro.

Aj y Koneko miraban sin habla la lucha, cada golpe, cada impacto sacudía el lugar… Decir que ver el verdadero poder de Sairaorg era más que impactante era poco… Polifemo no se quedaba atrás, ser parte Troll le da una gran resistencia, una que le permite resistir tal castigo además del poder del Oso Polar que es conocido por su gran fuerza. Ambos oponentes trataban de levantarse para seguir pero el daño hecho ya se estaba acumulando y… Aj sabía que debían ayudarlo, esta batalla no importa que sea entre esos dos, es para salvar el mundo, no es hora de cosas del honor, no importa si la llega a odiar… no quiere verlo morir. Koneko vio a su amiga y sabía a que se refería, sus amigos son su familia y en lo poco que conoce a Sairaorg lo ha considerado uno… no lo dejará morir.

-¿Lista?- Koneko asintió a su amiga.

-Hagámoslo…- Aj cargó fuego en sus manos mientras Koneko cargó Senjutsu.

Sairaorg y Polifemo seguían en su lucha física, puños contra martillo… muchos dirían que sería una victoria obvia pero no es así, Sairaorg era tenaz y sus años de entrenamiento le han dado una resistencia anormal para un demonio cualquiera… Polifemo no podía evitar respetar a este hombre, se notaba que creía en su sueño y sus ideales, tal como él lo hace… aunque le alegra más saber que hay uno que trata de hacer las cosas de otro modo… Ojalá las cosas fueran distintas, hubieran sido buenos rivales y amigos… pero eran enemigos, no había marcha atrás, cada uno tomó su camino y no hay vuelta atrás. La batalla siguió y siguió, ninguno capaz de ganar terreno contra el otro y eso era lo que ya era malo… a este paso, caerá el que tenga menos control en sus armaduras y Sairaorg sabía que era él… aún con su entrenamiento y demás, no la perfecciona al nivel que quiere y Polifemo no tiene ese inconveniente ya que la armadura animal que usa está ligada a él hasta el punto que su vida está en ella… maldición… ya siente como su armadura está a minutos de…

-¡Sairaorg, a un lado!- El demonio escuchó a Aj quien sostenía a Koneko con una mano.- ¡Ódiame si quieres pero no te dejaré morir!

-¡Ahí vamos, no quiero que Buchou llore por usted!- Koneko dio un salto y Aj la sostuvo con sus manos para empezar a girar sobre su eje, como un trompo.

El demonio vio eso, sonrió al captar que en efecto no está sólo… tiene a sus sirvientes y ahora a amigos que son sus compañeros de armas… Esta lucha no es para sólo ganar, es para que le den a este mundo la oportunidad de cambiar y sea para mejor. Con un golpe final desconcertó a Polifemo y le dio a las chicas la oportunidad de atacar… Koneko ya se estaba mareando pero esto era necesario, la fuerza de giro y demás aumentan la fuerza de impacto… Captó que era hora, le pasó algo de su Senjutsu a Aj y esta hizo lo mismo con su fuego, el elemento de la Honestidad y la energía de la Nekomata resonaban en armonía… Confiaban en la otra y eso daba más poder para hacer esto. Aj piso fuerte, apuntó y lanzó a Koneko hacia Polifemo quién se sorprendió por tal locura mientras Sairaorg sin ver se puso a un lado, gracias X-Pulse. La pequeña iba con velocidad y fuerza… tenía fuego con Senjutsu en sus manos y sin dudar dio un fuerte golpe en el pecho del tipo, la armadura de dicha zona se rajo pero aún podía moverse… en eso, notó que encima de él Aj tenía la pierna alzada para dar un patada al estilo hacha, el Senjutsu que Koneko le dio era regulado por su elemento de la Armonía y paso el poder a la zona que atacará. La pierna bajó con fuerza a la cabeza y destruyó el casco del hombre, este casi cae pero no… aún no había acabado… se alzó para ir al ataque pero en eso vio que ambas chicas tenían los puños juntos para dar un ataque conjunto…. Ambas agradecieron a Rean por darles este ataque…

 **¡Shippu Zuki!**

Ambas volvieron la energía en especia de mini tornado alrededor de sus puños y le dieron el golpe en el pecho, logrando al fin dañar esa zona de la armadura y casi romperla pero el precio fue alto… sentir como sus manos eran destrozadas les hizo entender que estaban rotas y no las iban a usar más por ahora.

 **-*Cough* Mocosas astutas… este es el poder de los Elementos… No… es el poder de la confianza que se tienen. Increíble… y pensar que existe gente así.** \- Polifemo se alzó y tomó su martillo, si no fuera por su armadura y herencia, estaría muerto hace rato.

-Eso demuestra que el mundo no cambia solamente con desastres…- Sairaorg se paró en frente de las chicas que se tomaban sus manos rotas.- A ellas, confiar entre ellas les dio un gran poder y cambiaron el rumbo de esta batalla… lo mismo sucede en la vida, debes confiar en que puede haber algo mejor, un cambio mejor.- Sairaorg notaba que él también estaba al límite, ese último golpe lo afectó mucho.- Es hora de acabar esto Polifemo…

 **-Sí Bael… es hora, no importa que… seguiré con el camino que tomé y aceptaré lo que venga por recorrerlo.-** Polifemo alzó su martillo mientras Sairaorg se preparaba también.

Ambas chicas optaron por tomar distancia, aquí acaba todo… Ambas sabían que ya no era su lugar… El lugar ya mostraba los efectos de la lucha, la nieve en cierta zona ya estaba cerca de… De inmediato ambos fueron al choque final… Polifemo cargó todo el poder que le quedaba en su arma y la cantidad de relámpagos que había en este era de temer, no importa que sea una réplica de Mjolnir, se basó en un arma que sólo Dioses pueden usar… pero una Longinus tiene el poder de matar a Dioses y eso es algo que se debe añadir a la ecuación. Sairaorg canalizo poder en su puño derecho y todo su cuerpo, gracias a su X-Pulse, se centró en solo una cosa… Ataca para vivir.

Ambos dieron un último grito de batalla que fue como escuchar los de un león y un oso… ambas bestias dieron su último esfuerzo, el puño impactó el martillo y el choque sacudió todo el lugar. Las chicas se esforzaron para no salir despedidas de ahí ya que la fuerza era tremenda. El impacto parecía que iba a acabar en victoria de Polifemo pero algo iba mal, los rayos de su martillo eran repelidos…. La armadura del león… claro, esta repele atacas del tipo proyectil y al cargar electricidad en un punto para atacar… hizo que se vuelva en eso en teoría… Sairaorg sintió sus huesos romperse pero un impulso más… ¡Un último esfuerzo!

Con un último grito, Sairaorg dio lo que le quedaba de fuerza y si bien su armadura en la zona derecha se hizo pedazos. Su golpe hizo lo imposible, destruir completamente la réplica de Mjolnir haciendo que su puño siga su camino… al pecho de Polifemo. Este sintió como el pecho fue atravesado por el golpe del demonio… la energía siguió su curso y eso marcó el fin del combate. Sairaorg se quedó en su lugar… este dolor… rayos… al último segundo el tipo hizo esto…

 **(FIN OST)**

-Gran batalla Bael… No, Sairaorg… eres un digno heredero de tu casa.- Polifemo botó sangre por la boca, rayos… que dolor…

-Tú eres un gran oponente… una gran batalla, de las mejores que he tenido. Lástima que fuimos enemigos…

-Sí, lástima… por eso debes entender que no puedo dejarte ir.- Del suelo, estacas de hielo habían emergido de este para clavarse en la zona desprotegida del demonio… justo donde la armadura no está.- Nunca fui bueno con la magia, está es la única que sé… ¿Quién lo diría….? Oye… ¿Podré… tener la revancha…. En la otra…. Vida….?

-Je… Claro…- Sairaorg vio que él ya no se movía o respiraba, esto era necesario pero era igual de difícil saber que en tus manos ahora hay la sangre de alguien, una vida que tú apagaste, en eso escuchó el sonido de algo… parecía que era una…- Avalancha…- Notó que en efecto una gran cantidad de nieve iba hacia ellos… parece que se originó por los temblores que generaban en su batalla con cada choque, él lo vio y por ello…- Astuto…- Vio el cuerpo de Polifemo, había muerto y con una sonrisa, tal vez feliz de poder ir al fin ir y ver a su madre en donde sea que vayan las almas de los que son nórdicos… Entiende eso, él quisiera ir también con su madre.

-¡Sairaorg!- Aj y Koneko iban a ir por él pero este se negó, debían dejarlo…

-Deben avanzar, el pilar está arriba… deben hacer su parte…- La rubia no creyó lo que oía… Koneko no quería creer lo que oía… No…- Nos vemos luego…

-¡SAIRAORG!- Ambas gritaron al ver que la nieve se llevaba a ambos, ambas por instinto dieron un salto hacia zona alta para evitar el impacto de la avalancha y al estar a salvo solo vieron con horror que la nieve se lo había llevado a la zona más profunda del acantilado… toda esa nieve sobre él y Regulus… Aún con ser demonio, aún con su energía… era posible que…

-No… ¡NO!- Aj golpeó el piso con su mano sana y contuvo las lágrimas… esto no debía acabar así.- ¡Maldito idiota, todo por querer acabar las cosas a tu modo!- La rubia no sabía como sobrellevar esto, primera vez que parece que alguien que ella conoce a…

-Senpai… hay que avanzar…- Koneko miró a su amiga con lágrimas pero decidida.- Él y Regulus hubieran querido eso… debemos seguir con nuestra misión.- Aj cerró los ojos y dejo salir unas lágrimas… debían seguir, sabían que debían… era difícil…

-¿Qué le diremos a Rias… a Kuisha…?- Aj se levantó tambaleante, ahora era que veía la gravedad de sus heridas… así como Koneko, ambas estaban muy heridas y era un milagro caminar.- Vamos…

Ambas caminaron a la zona que indicaba el elemento, era una zona abierta donde en medio había un pequeño altar rodeado de un círculo mágico… este era el lugar. Ambas se acercaron a este y trae desactivar su traje de batalla, Aj puso el elemento de la Honestidad en el altar y al hacerlo este brilló como indicando que estaba activando algo, de pronto una columna naranja emergió y se quedó ahí como esperando algo… ambas chicas optaron por sentarse y descansar, la idea de ir por Sairaorg y Regulus era fuerte pero sabían que en sus estados actuales eso era suicidio y… que la misión aún no acaba, deben esperar a las otras 5 y recién moverse… deben retomar energías, Koneko le pasó a su amiga una botella de lágrimas del Fénix… para que la use en su mano, era la única que tenían… Aj se negó, mejor la usan ambas aunque no se curen del todo al menos les dejará luchar de nuevo. Ambas optaron por cerrar los ojos y descansar un poco sin dormir… saben que la batalla no acaba… no debían estar tristes o débiles, una vez esto acabe… podrán llorar.

En el fondo del acantilado, con toda esa nieve sobre sus cuerpos… Sairaorg y Regulus seguían con vida, el cuerpo de Polifemo recibió mayor parte del impacto y eso los salvó pero el cansancio y las heridas no eran poca cosa… ahí estaban, inconscientes y sin ayuda… Regulus era un Sacred Gear, su energía se restaura por lo que él no es un problema, si sobrevivió de la manera más rara que ni él explica como sucedió, él estará bien pero Sairaorg era otra cosa, era un ser vivo y aún con su gran resistencia necesita ayuda para tratar las heridas en su abdomen, cara y pecho, la sangre que salía de las heridas y la más reciente no es cosa de risa, eso lo puede matar, morir desangrado. Lo que no se ve totalmente es que internamente los X-Rounder son más reacios a morir, lo que no los mate sólo les ayuda a aprender mejores medios para evitar la muerte, en ese mismo momento el cuerpo del demonio estaba trabajando para tratar las heridas más graves mientras su cerebro, por indicaciones del X-Pulse, manda a reservar ciertos recursos que los músculos necesitarán, ya que la batalla no está terminada… por ahora, dejarán al león dormir para que cuando se levante, ruja de nuevo al cielo.

* * *

En su refugio, Loki vio el pilar naranja que emergió de uno de los puntos… Uno que era protegido por Polifemo… Perdió, bah… Estúpido híbrido. Creyó que le serviría más tiempo, cuando lo vio en ese bosque años atrás en busca de guerreros que le sirvan creyó que sería más útil, por eso mando a esos humanos a que maten a su madre para que se quede solo y dolido… Cuando lo hizo, jugo sus cartas para que el zafiro llegue a sus manos y le metió el floro de un mundo mejor para que gente como él no sufra lo mismo… al final resultó ser un imbécil debilucho… no importa, igual no esperaba mucho de él… ni de uno de los que queda, sólo puedes confiar en ti mismo.

* * *

-Veo que al fin activaron uno.- Machias miraba a la isla y se veía un destello…- Parece que iniciaron con buen pie.- Disparó a uno de los trolls a la cara mientras Gaius lo decapitaba con su lanza.

-Sí pero es sólo el inicio y en verdad esperemos que el viento no los abandone… esos chico no merecen morir.- De un movimiento el humano se deshizo de los enemigos ave cerca de él.

En los barcos, en especial en el Archangel, Kuisha quien alejaba a los enemigos que se acercaban al barco con su magia del Hoyo Negro, sintió algo raro en el pecho, como si algo malo hubiera pasado… ¿Acaso…? No… No debe pensar así, Sairaorg era fuerte y en verdad duda que se rinda tan fácilmente. Ver que algo se movía debajo del agua le hizo ponerse nerviosa… por lo que vio era gigante, más grande que los Kraken recientes que dicho de paso ya eran pocos, unos más y los eliminan todos.

Con un movimiento rápido fue al barco a informar de una zona segura lo que vio, tiene un mal presentimiento y ella no es de dudar de sus instintos.

-¡Gabriel-sama hay algo en el agua, algo grande!- La Arcángel abrió los ojos con sorpresa al oír eso.- ¡Temo que sea peor que los Kraken!

 _-¡Entendido Kuisha-chan, mantente en posición para apoyar a los heridos y en usar tu hoyo negro!-_ le mujer de la casa de Abadoon asintió mientras Gabriel se ponía más seria.- _¡Busquen bajo el agua cualquier se señal de actividad enemiga y comuníquenme con Sera-chan!_

-¿Qué pasa Gabriel?- Sera se aferró a su asiento.- Estoy ocupada…

 _-Hay algo debajo de nosotros Sera-chan…. Dudo que sea un Kraken… es muy grande.-_ La demonio se sorprendió al oír eso… ¿Algo más grande? Debe ser una broma.

 _-Parece que al fin lo noto…-_ Sona se comunicó con Seekvaira a su lado.- _Nuestros radares no lo detectan pero… el movimiento del mar es raro Onee-sama._ \- ¿Raro? ¡Están luchando en el mar, eso era obvio! _\- No es por lo que crees…_

 _-Serafall-sama, la mayoría de la lucha es en las islas pequeñas y en el aire… no le veo lógico que olas tan grandes se creen además que… estamos sufriendo daños en las zonas bajas…_ \- Seekvaira dio su propuesta final, eso si sacudió a Serafall… ¡Diablos!

-¡Estén alertas, hay algo debajo de nosotros! ¡Odín, trata de ayudar en ataques a distancia y por favor, trate de ver si hay algo en el agua de cuidado!

 _-Mmmm…. Creo que me doy una idea de que ser es… solo hay dos en el mundo pero conociendo a Loki debió crear el suyo, no es tan difícil… más con sus habilidades, solo pónganse alertas ya que los Kraken son cachorritos con el grandote. Si es necesario salgan niñas Serafall y Gabriel… sus poderes serán necesarios para tener a esa cosa bajo control… ya verán de que hablo._

Ambas mujeres sudaron frío, genial más problemas para ellos…. Celestia y Luna se vieron las caras, parece que ya casi es hora de que ellas salgan, deben ayudar en lo que pueden y más si en verdad hay algo más debajo de ellos.

* * *

En una de las islas, Fie y Emma habían acabado con unos dragones y unas aves, Celine se lamía la pata al ver que en efecto esos seres tontos no eran nada contra ellas, sin duda eran un gran equipo. Justo en eso capto un olor putrefacto… rayos, justo lo que les faltaba… Ambas mujeres vieron que del suelo emergía un humo negro, no esos seres.

-Ugh… odio ese olor, aún recuerdo a los primeros que enfrentamos.- Fie se tapó la nariz al ver a los enemigos en frente de ellos… Eran Draugrs, seres no muertos que se mencionan en la mitología nórdica, estos poseen fuerza sobrehumana, pueden crecer de tamaño a voluntad y llevan consigo el hedor inconfundible de la decadencia… era más que obvio que Loki logro traer unos cuantos consigo aquí…

-Bueno, no son los primeros que eliminamos ¿Recuerdas nuestra misión en Noruega años atrás?- Emma preparo un hechizo de luz.- Lo primordial es evitar que crezcan… Si bien antes eran un problema.- Una luz emergió del báculo y fue a los seres que se vieron envueltos en ella.- Ahora no lo son…- ambas mujeres sonrieron al ver que sin duda su experiencia y habilidad logra sobrellevar su bajo poder físico pero en las batallas no todo es poder… a veces una buena estrategia y la técnica marcan la diferencia.

Dicho eso, ambas fueron al ataque… era hora de seguir atacando y esperar el momento de que esos dos lobos vengan… saben que Fenrir está ocupado con Rean, Azazel, Tannin y el grupo de Vali… al parecer todo va como lo supusieron, los chicos deben de hacer su parte.

* * *

Mientras la batalla afuera seguía, el grupo de Rainbow, Saji y Ayane se movía en una zona montañosa cubierta de nieve. El elemento de la Lealtad los había llevado hasta aquí y eso en verdad generaba más de una molestia debido a que el camino era empinado… Rainbow hubiera volado por su cuenta pero tiene a dos con ella por lo que cargar a dos en un NO rotundo. Vritra sentía algo raro en el ambiente por lo que opto por hablar ya que ve que ninguno habla…

 **-¿No lo notan…? El calor está aumentando…** \- el Rey Dragón apareció en el hombro del joven usando la sombra de este. Todos se detuvieron y notaron que era así… Hacia calor, demasiado.

-Tiene razón… hace demasiado calor y eso no es normal, esta es una zona nevada y fría…- Ayane notó que el hielo empezaba a escasear.- Lo mejor será que vaya a ver y confirmar que el camino no está… bloqueado.

-Puedo ir volando y…

-No… iré yo, es mejor así… soy buena en el sigilo y es más difícil que me detecten, además si algo te pasa a ti todo se verá mal… conmigo no pasa nada.- Ayane detuvo a su amiga quien calló para luego asentir de mala gana.- Quédense aquí y traten de no matarse…- La sonrisa burlona de la chica hizo que ambos gruñan fastidiados.- Esperen aquí.

Ayane dio un salto hacia una zona alta y empezó a avanzar mientras dejaba a los chicos en su lugar. Ambos suspiraron al ver la cara de burla de la chica, Ayane era conocida por sus burlas a otros de manera tenue pero nada ofensivas. Ambos optaron por esperarla ya que ella era muy buena rastreando. Eso si, odian que a veces haga insinuaciones que no existen.

-Lamento esto… Lo de no poder volar como se debe… Aún siendo demonio no soy bueno con las alas.- Saji se rasco la cabeza un poco apenado.

-No importa, no eres el primer amigo que no vuela que debo de seguir a su paso.- Rainbow se rasco la cabeza también, a decir verdad… ¿Qué puede decir ahora que está con él a solas? Apenas se conocen y si bien actúan como amigos es porque… no saben como actuar sin parecer idiotas.- Oye… ¿Tu familia no estará preocupada por esto?

-No… Solo vivo con mi abuela y mis dos hermanos menores, les dije que estaría afuera por asuntos de la escuela.- Eso sorprendió a la chica, no se esperó eso último.- Sólo unos cuantos saben esos detalles de mi vida privada, siendo mi grupo y Hyoudo los que saben de ello… Mis padres murieron hace 5 años en un accidente de tránsito y bueno… nuestros abuelos se hicieron cargo de nosotros pero mi abuelo falleció el año pasado y mi abuela ya es muy mayor y…

-Entiendo…. Yo no sé que decir a eso… Mis padres son médicos y bueno… no paraban mucho en casa cuando era niña… era algo rebelde porque quería su atención… Jejeje, que tonta ¿No?

-No… es lo normal, mis hermanos hasta la fecha extrañan a mis padres… hago lo que puedo para que no estén tristes… Créelo o no saben que soy demonio…

-¿¡En serio!? ¡Creí que lo tenían en secreto para…!

-Bueno… fue una jugada riesgosa pero no quería ocultarles nada… Son niños y lo ven como algo genial, bueno mi hermanito lo ve así… la otra no tanto, mi hermana se preocupa de que me pase algo.- Rainbow rio, de seguro es una brocon… no sería la primera que conoce, Aj lo es un poco pero no a niveles extremos.- Además que se llevan bien con Vritra…

 **-¡Mentira, esa mocosa me odia… lo sé, lo veo en sus ojos mi otra mitad, ella es una yandere potencial!** \- Saji negó con la cabeza, está exagerando. **\- Pero el niño… él si me respeta.**

-Wow, veo que todos los dragones son unos seres que les gusta exagerar.- Vritra miró molesto a la niña… Él no exagera ¿Verdad?- Pero veo que tienes tus propios problemas y… No sé, me hace sentir peor como te trate al inicio.

-Nah, yo también tuve la culpa… sabes, tiendo a actuar de un modo porque siento algo de desconfianza en que no me acepten, actúe mal al inicio y yo lo sé.- Saji no sabía que decir, a decir verdad… nunca había tenido esta charla excepto con sus amigos Hyoudo y Kiba, hasta Gasper lo había oído. Ni su ama sabía de sus problemas hasta ese nivel… esta chica le daba ese aire de que por más intrépida que sea… puede confiar en ella.- He tomado tus palabras y en verdad trato de seguir mi camino, no pensar en Hyoudo y ser como él pero… es difícil, ver lo que ha logrado… Me da envidia, demasiada… Y yo…- Un golpe de la chica en la cabeza de este le hizo callarse.- ¡AY! ¿¡Y ahora eso por qué fue!?

-Para que te dejes de idioteces…- Rainbow se cruzó de brazos.- Mira amigo… no importa que sientas celos, es natural y no te hace menos que nadie… lo que lo hace es que te sigas diciendo que no puedes.- Saji no dijo nada y la dejo hablar.- Mírame, soy más baja que el promedio….- Bajo la cabeza al aceptar su verdad…- Pero eso no me detuvo, la cosa es seguir y creer en lo que tú puedes, lo que sólo tú puedes hacer… no el resto, Ise es cool y puede hacer mucho pero creo… en verdad creo que tú tienes tu propio modo de hacer las cosas…

-Tú…

-Jeje y pensar que usaría las palabras de Gilda… no me queda… debo de lucir como una tonta.- Saji soltó una risa ante la obvia molestia de ella.- ¿¡Ahora de qué te ríes!? ¡Agh, sabía que debí quedarme callada!

-Nonono, lo lamento….- Saji alzó las manos al ver que ella lo quería golpear.- Lo que quise decir es que…. Gracias, creo que necesito esas palabras de cruda verdad que las que de un apoyo sin fundamentos…

-¡Hmph, pues es obvio… alguien tan asombrosa como yo no dice dulces mentiras, no soy hipócrita!- Ella no era de mentir en esta clase de temas, no es idiota… no tanto.

-Si… Sí que eres asombrosa.- Ok, ella no espero que le diga eso… eso la avergonzó de verdad… Ugh. Este idiota…. Un minuto… ¿Por qué la vergüenza? ¡Debería sentirse orgullosa, no actuar como una chiquilla que se derrite por un halago! Para colmo… ¡Esa sonrisa la tiene harta!- ¡O-Oye, calma…. No a la agresión!

-¡Cállate, deja que te golpee!- Necesitaba descargar su ira que salió de la nada… Vaya forma de pasar el día…

 **-Bueno, me lo han confirmado… Enana, serás una buena pareja para mi otra mitad.** \- Las palabras de Vritra los confundieron…. ¿Pareja?- **¿Qué, en verdad creen que los dragones elegimos a cualquiera para ser nuestras parejas? Nah, los machos nos sentimos atraídos a las mujeres de carácter fuerte… ¿Por qué creen que el Sekiryuutei está con esas 2? Ambas tienen un carácter que da miedo pero eso es lo que hizo que se sienta atraído hacia ellas… las mujeres de carácter firme y determinado nos atraen.-** Ambos ya entendían la implicación… Oh no, eso no…- **Adelante niña, tienes mi bendición.**

-¡SILENCIO!- La chica no soportó más y le dio a ambos un golpe a cada uno, claro que Vritra no lo sintió… es una sombra pero el que Saji recibió si lo sintió… odia estar ligado a él a ese nivel…. Y como pega…- ¡Déjense de idioteces y tú…. NI UNA PALABRA DE ESTA CHARLA!

-S-SI…- Saji ahora veía que su carácter complementa su estatura… la mirada de ella hizo entrever que pareció captar lo que pensaba.- Rayos… Ahora te entiendo un poco más Hyoudo.

 **-Bueno… con esto puedes ver que hay… más opciones que la chica Sitri, esta niña es una buena opción… me agrada pero como pega…. Compadezco a Ddraig.-** Saji asintió, el tiempo que ha pasado le ha hecho entender que su ama tal vez nunca… no es ciego, hasta para que su hermana le diga que no debe luchar por un amor que nunca será es para tomar en cuenta todo, si pone a un lado su actitud brocon. Tal vez sea hora de ver las cosas de un modo distinto como ella dice… tal vez, es hora de que siga su camino y…

-Vaya… veo que ustedes dos se llevan de las mil maravillas.- Ayane apareció de cabeza ante la sorpresa de ambos, estaba colgada de una cuerda atada a lo alto del lugar.- Que bien… ya decía yo que lo golpeaste por una razón Rainbow, te haces la difícil.

-¡Nada de eso!- Como odia estas estupideces del romance, cuando no hay nada… este idiota es su amigo y nada más, ni siquiera es lo mínimamente cool para llamar su interés…- ¿Qué hallaste?

-¿Dónde señala el elemento de la Lealtad?- Rainbow señaló dicha dirección y Ayane suspiró.- Como temía, vamos a tener que cruzar una zona algo difícil para todos… les recomiendo que se quiten algo de ropa y se queden con lo necesario, hará calor.- Ambos notaron que Ayane se había deshecho de algo de sus prendas… buena vista…- Hey, mis ojos están aquí…- la kunoichi chasqueó los dedos en la cara de Saji para llamar su atención y que deje de ver sus pechos.

-Oh… perdón…. No me pueden culpar…- El pisotón de Rainbow a su pie fue una respuesta.- Ok… me lo merecía…

Ambas asistieron, Rainbow solo se dejó el sostén deportivo que siempre usa mientras Saji solo se dejó el polo manga cero que venía con este conjunto de ropas, la casaca desapareció cuando se la quitó… interesante. Pero sigamos, al avanzar en efecto se dieron cuenta que la temperatura era mayor… mucho mayor.

Cuando Ayane señaló una cueva supieron que ese era el camino a seguir si querían llegar a dicha zona que el elemento de la armonía les decía que debían ir. Al entrar, todos sintieron el calor inmediato… estaban en una zona volcánica… ¿Cómo era posible? Tal vez tenga que ver con la energía acumulada en la isla o son cosas de creación… lo importante era que ahora debían avanzar y salir de aquí si desean llegar a su maldito destino.

Al caminar y adentrarse a la cueva, notaron que por alguna razón una zona era más amplia que el resto… como una zona para pelear y… Por supuesto… Saji sintió su X-Pulse activarse y tumbo a sus amigas al suelo dejando pasar el fuego que iba hacia ellos… que cerca, tal vez su X-Pulse no sea como el de sus amigos pero este era preciso y eso iba con él.

 **Saint Seiya Sanctuary Battle OST - Road to Cancer Extended**

-Bien esquivado, veo que los rumores de que eres un inútil son más que falsos… poseedor del Prison Dragon.- A un lado del lugar, un hombre rubio caminaba con calma.- Nos vemos de nuevo…

-¡Tú, aún no me vengo por la patada que me diste!- La chica en verdad no olvidaba eso, que humillación…

-Y pensar que nos esperaba un oponente… Ocultaste bien tu presencia… o acaso…- Ayane pudo notar que el tipo no sudaba ni mostraba efectos por el calor… ¿Acaso…?- Soportas este calor…

-Algo así… Pero mejor veamos eso… ¡En una batalla!- el tipo lanzo fuego hacia los tres que esquivaron el ataque para luego ponerse en guardia.

Rainbow activó su traje de batalla mientras Ayane preparaba unos kunais, Saji entro en su modo Vritra Promotion. Los tres se pusieron en guardia mientras su oponente se ponía en guardia… este sonrió al ver que sería una batalla interesante.

-Excelente, mi nombre es, como ya saben, Haggen de Merak… poseo el espíritu animal de la salamandra y ustedes… ¡No darán un paso más!- Haggen lanzó fuego hacia ambas chicas mientras Saji usó el poder de uno de sus Sacred Gears, Blaze Black Flare, este niega los ataques del tipo fuego.

Las llamas negras absorbieron las llamas enemigas ante la sorpresa de Haggen, momento de sorpresa que Rainbow no dudo en aprovechar y ataco con un golpe cargado de electricidad azul a su enemigo. Este lo bloqueó con su puño pero ella sonrió, cayó en la trampa. Ayane estaba detrás de este lista para clavarle un kunai… justo cuando iba a dar en el blanco, este se derritió por el calor que Haggen generaba… Ambas chicas vieron que sus ropas estaban humeando… El calor era insoportable…. Al instante tomaron distancia, no sin antes que Ayane deje unos kunais explosivos para dañar a su oponente. Al alejarse, Saji lanzó una llama para retener a el tipo ese mientras los objetos explotaban… sobra decir que la explosión ocurrió mientras Saji absorbía algo de la energía del tipo con su Absorption Line pero… había algo raro… no esta absorbiendo lo que desea… Un minuto… ¿Hielo? Pero si quería el fuego para… Cortó la conexión al ver que el aire frío iba hacia él y eso puede ser malo. ¿Cómo puede usar el hielo y el fuego al mismo tiempo? Sabe que Hyoudo puede porque la oscuridad es moldeable y adaptable… aún así, él mismo admite que le cuesta usar el agua porque le va mejor el air y el fuego pero este tipo lo hace sin esfuerzo… Hasta los combina. Eso sería técnicamente imposible a menos que tenga un gran control sobre ambos elementos. Cuando los tres vieron ahora las ráfagas de hielo ir hacia ellos, optaron por ir al ataque. Rainbow lanzo relámpagos amarillos al tipo ese mientras Ayane lanzaba cuchillas de aire, Saji por su lado trataba de derretir esas cosas con sus llamas negras pero en verdad había un problema, el tipo era extremadamente técnico además de fuerte. Esas ráfagas de hielo iban con tal fuerza que es casi imposible ver su trayectoria o lograr repelerlas. Rainbow tomo vuelo para tratar de atacar desde el aire mientras Ayane decidió rodear al tipo usando los muros para lograr ir a su espalda. Haggen sonrió al ver la obvia estrategia… Era más que obvio que era un intento desesperado. Ya deben de estar sintiendo el calor…

Saji lanzó otras llamas para retener su movimiento pero este lo esquivo dando un salto al aire donde Rainbow estaba, le dio una patada en el estomago a la chica quien no vio su movimiento o mejor aún… no pudo ver… el calor está…

Ayane desde el muro lanzó esta vez unos shurikens cargados de viento para agregar daño al ataque pero estos se congelaron en el camino por la corriente helada del tipo. Para la sorpresa y horror de ella, recibió un golpe de las llamas que lanzó sin que ella lo note… el impacto le quemo todo el hombro derecho mientras caía al suelo… De pronto sintió a Rainbow impactar con ella y ambas cayeron al suelo… Ayane miró a su amiga, estaba sudando demasiado… ella también, el calor… la lava estaba jugando en contra de ellas. Saji se paró en frente de ellas para defenderlas de un ataque que nulificó con su Delete Field, absorbió el poder enemigo pero sabía que la batalla sólo estaba tomando calor, literal y metafóricamente, notó que ambas chicas estaban sudando demasiado y eso es malo… sus cuerpos se están deshidratando, él lo puede resistir ya que en este estado puede soportar el calor, maldita sea…

-Veo que uno no está sufriendo del calor de este lugar.- Haggen en verdad se molestó al ver su plan fallar.- Creí que así podría acabar con ustedes sin problemas y esfuerzos pero parece que no será así.

 **-¿Lo hiciste adrede? Ya suponía que era muy raro que el único camino que podíamos recorrer sea este lugar…-** Saji agradecía que su lazo con Vritra sea mejor, al menos esta vez no pierde el control… a menos que pierda control de sus emociones eso sucederá.

-Vritra… interesante en ver al Rey Dragón cuya fama era por sus grandes técnicas.- Haggen creó fuego en su mano.- Siempre admire la leyenda de ese poderoso dragón.

 **-Hmph… si bien el halago se agradece, no cambia que somos enemigos.-** Vritra habló desde las llamas negras.- **Veo que no eres alguien que ataca a la loca.**

-Ver que el Prison Dragon me alaba es… digno de nombrar.- Haggen dio unos pasos a un pequeño pozo de lava.- Cierto, de entre los 7 yo soy el más técnico… mi control sobre mis poderes es el mejor y mis reflejos son de los mejores, prefiero atacar la debilidad de mis oponentes para una victoria segura o usar el terreno a mi ventaja como ya ves.- Lanzó un viento helado a la lava y la congelo, luego lanzo fuego y derritió dicho hielo.- Ya ves de lo que soy capaz…

-Cobarde…. Luchar de este modo es…

-Válido, no importa los medios… el honor en una pelea no te da la victoria, sólo limita tus posibilidades de victoria.- Haggen habló como si tuviera experiencia.- ¿Qué hay en recompensa al honor? Nada…

-Tú… no nos vengas con tus creencias… Sólo tratas de ayudar a Loki a crear el Ragnarok y…- Ayane trató de levantarse pero no podía, no tenía fuerzas.

-Hago esto porque es lo mejor… no lo entenderían… Unos mocosos como ustedes que nunca han perdido lo que más amaban por estupideces y creencias de este mundo estúpido.- Haggen cargó fuego en sus manos y fue hacia ellos.

Saji al ver que las chicas no se iban a mover optó por ir a detener al tipo ese. Ambos fueron al encuentro, chocaron puños y eso generó que las llamas se esparzan por todo el lugar… unas casi les da a las chicas. Saji de inmediato alzó una pared de fuego para protegerlas pero en ese momento Haggen le dio un golpe en el estomago. El joven se resintió por la fuerza del ataque y más al ver algo de sus llamas se habían congelado… imposible ¿Qué control tiene sobre el hielo?

Sintió que era mandado al pozo de lava ya que esto lo lanzo hacia dicho lugar… al verse incapaz de evitar el impacto optó por algo riesgoso. Absorber la lava en ese pequeño pozo… era una locura pero con las llamas de Vritra podía al menos reducir la masa y… ¿¡A quién engaña!? ¡No tiene el tiempo ni la concentración para lograr tal hazaña!

-¡Gen, la mano!- Rainbow volaba hacia él para evitar la caída. ¿Qué hace? ¡No la puede tocar, de hacerlo a va a lastimar!- ¡La mano maldito idiota!- Por instinto le dio la mano y al hacerlo la chica lo lanzó lejos del pozo de lava mientras se quemaba un poco la mano que uso.- Idiota… No dudes de mí…

-Tch… mocosa…- Ayane apareció atrás de este y le clavo senbos… este se sorprendió al ver que uso esas malditas agujas, en el hombro… la maldita desea que sus nervios no sirvan. La alejo con una patada pero ella logró lanzar otros que le dieron en la pierna… Diablos, justo cerca en la rodilla. Mujer astuta… Ayane impactó el muro de la cueva mientras tosía sangre, le rompió una costilla… nada serio.

-¡Ayane!- Rainbow lanzó algo al tipo, senbons cargados de electricidad… ¡Juegos tontos!

Haggen lanzó fuego a esas agujas que de derritieron por el extremo calor pero la electricidad siguió su camino… la electricidad era amarilla y era la que paraliza. El guerrero recibió la carga eléctrica y se quedó en su lugar debido a la fuerza del rayo paralizante. Rainbow sonrió al ver que funcionó, el entrenamiento de control con Akeno-nee sirvió… Saji vio la oportunidad, tomo algo de la energía que absorbió del tipo y canalizo en sus manos magia. Era lo que necesita para este ataque… No tiene más para el más poderoso, para ello necesitaría casi 50 veces lo que absorbió.

La masa de fuego negro hizo que Haggen se ponga nervioso, no cabe duda que subestimar la capacidad de absorción del tipo era una mala jugada. Parece que es hora de ir en serio…. Concentró su poder y el zafiro empezó a brillar al momento que Saji lanzaba la gran esfera de fuego.

 **-¡Beast Out!-** el grito de Haggen generó que una luz lo envuelva, esta era tan fuerte que el ataque de Saji se vio repelido por la fuerza de la luz, en su lugar Haggen ya estaba con su armadura hecha del poder del espíritu de la salamandra, hasta algunas escamas aparecieron en su piel y sus ojos eran reptilianos. **\- Y pensar que me forzarían a esto… son mejores de lo que creí.**

 **-Rayos… estábamos tan cerca….-** Saji sabía que ahora todo iba a ser más complicado, si en su estado normal era difícil de vencer no se quiere imaginar ahora que va al 100%.

Haggen en su modo Beast Out fue hacia Rainbow que era la más cercana por así decirlo, se dio un impulso usando fuego en sus pies, eso hizo que este fuera a una velocidad que ella no intuyo… el golpe cargado de fuego en su cara hizo que la chica impacte al muro y se quede ahí debido al daño y la fuerza. Ayane maldijo eso y fue contra el tipo que cayó sobre una plataforma de hielo que creó sobre el pozo de lava que había para luego ir por la kunoichi, esa maldita pagará por lo de la rodilla… aún la tiene entumecida por esos senbons, esta vez le devolvió el favor congelando las piernas de la chica logrando retener el movimiento de esta…. Cuando sintió el golpe helado en la zona donde estaba su costilla rota la hizo escupir sangre de la boca al sentir el daño en su pulmón, luego la patada en su cara que la mandó a chocar con el muro… sintió que no podía respirar, a este paso deberá usar esa arma para lograr…. Tener una oportunidad.

 **(FIN OST)**

 **-Maldición…-** Saji vio a sus amigas, ambas en el suelo… El tipo no era tan poderoso en termino de fuerza física pero su técnica y habilidad… está al nivel de un demonio de clase suprema en cuestión de técnicas.- **¿Por qué, por qué usar tu gran habilidad por un tipo como él? Un Dios como él…**

 **-Porque es algo que en verdad… deseo.-** Haggen miraba a Saji quien no entendía.- **Siempre fui un guerrero de honor poseedor de Vritra, el honor era lo que me enseñaron en mi familia, familia que protegía en secreto a una de las familias que se dicen, posee la sangre de la Diosa Freya en sus venas, la belleza de las mujeres de su familia siempre es usada como ejemplo para ello, aunque puede que sólo sean rumores.-** Saji siguió viendo al tipo quien notó que lo escuchaban, ve honor en el chico…. Ingenuo. **\- ¿Sabes que? Veo en ti algo de mí… Crees en seguir tu propio camino, uno en que harás algo que sólo tú puedes hacer pero… El mundo no es así, pelear con honor, vivir con honor solo hará que lo pierdas todo… hasta lo que tú amas más.** \- Haggen miró a la chica del elemento de la armonía.- **Las chicas siempre aman la idea de enamorarse y vivir con ese alguien especial… ella era así, mi amada era así. Ella era la única hija de dicha familia que yo y mi familia protegíamos… ¿Sabes cuál fue mi error? Amar a alguien que no debía, sí… amar a ese alguien que debes proteger o juraste lealtad solo te dará dolor y veo eso en ti. Sabes lo que es… pero sabes mi otro gran error fue hacer eso público… Creí que por mis servicios a ellos, mi devoción de años a la familia me darían la bendición, ella también la deseaba… ella también me amaba… ¿Sabes que dijeron? Que está bien… si lograba cumplir una misión más, aceptarían lo nuestro… La misión era cazar a unos tipos que amenazaban a la familia, la cumplí sin rechistar, mi honor me impedía no cumplirla y más si tenía de por medio a mi amada… ¿Sabes qué pasó? No hubo tal cosa como una misión, sólo me mantuvieron lejos el tiempo suficiente para casarla a un hijo de otra familia… Estaba furioso y más al enterarme que le dijeron que yo la había abandonado. Estaba destruido… los jefes de ambas familias me vieron con burla, mi propia familia me dio la espalda… me dijeron que fue mi error por no poner mis emociones en su lugar, que lo de ella conmigo era una fantasía… Lo sabía, era una ilusión tonta pero aún así viví con el camino de honor que me enseñaron sólo para que hagan perder lo único que en verdad amaba.**

 **-Tú…**

- **¿Sabes que es más gracioso? Que al final me expulsaron, me quedé sin nada… Y eso me hizo entender que no importa el honor, este no te da nada… Nada, solo importa lograr lo que te propones a cualquier medio. En ese momento sólo pensé en vengarme y lo hice, use todo lo que tenía a mi alcance para destruirlos en todos los medios, influencias, secretos… dinero… No sabes que una pizca de información puede hacer, puede destruir algo de años en segundos… Ver la cara de desesperación de los que me traicionaron calmó mi ira pero ni sus muertes por mi propia mano o sus suicidios posteriores llenaron el vacío que mi alma tenía… solo ella podía pero aún con ella al fin libre de ese matrimonio tras el suicidio del sujeto ese… no pude ir con ella, no la merecía tras lo que hice… Solo era un monstruo y yo lo sabía, ya no era el hombre honorable que ella amo… Decidí irme lejos y entrenar las habilidades que mi familia prohibió, verás… el fuego obviamente es herencia pero yo era distinto, el hielo también me iba bien… nunca lo entrene por motivos que ya dije, el "honor" de las tradiciones de mi familia decía que sólo el fuego era lo que necesitábamos… Fue en una cueva como esta que perfeccione mis técnicas, mi habilidad y fue en una de las tantas cuevas que halle el zafiro de la Salamandra… Zafiro que me eligió como un guerrero para luchar bajo órdenes de Loki, quien me dio la oportunidad de cambiar este mundo lleno de tonterías como el "Honor" y "lealtad", lo único que te da fuerza… es tu propia meta y los medios para que lo logres. Por ello odio todo lo relacionado con esos medios… Son tonterías y no sirven en este mundo ya que son lindos conceptos que se usan para engañar… ¿Verdad?-** Saji no pudo refutar, conceptos como el Honor y la Lealtad son usados para usar a la gente y luego… **\- Vamos Prison Dragon déjame mostrarte el error de sus creencias y como mueres por esa idiotez.**

 **-Alerta mi otra mitad… este hombre no irá con más juegos.** \- Saji sabía eso, lo veía en los ojos del tipo, Rainbow y Ayane trataban de levantarse… la batalla seguía pero… ¿Podrán ganarle a alguien quien cree firmemente en lo que dice y que es verdad además? Luchar contra una cruel verdad nunca es sencillo…

* * *

 _-_ _ **NO…. ¡NO!-**_ Innis trataba de alejar la imagen del recuerdo más doloroso de Akeno, la muerte de su madre.- _ **Maldita mocosa… Y pensar que sus recuerdos me afectarían a este nivel…**_ \- Innis sabía que estaba en una encrucijada, no quería ver más recuerdos pero… estaba interesada en estas emociones que la chica le está pasando… más allá de la tristeza y dolor que tiene, puede ver una pequeña luz… amistad, amor…- _**¿Esto es lo que pasaste Skeith? No… Para ti debió ser peor, tú viste todo directamente, no recuerdos… Pero no, no me volveré parte de esta chica como tú lo hiciste con ese hombre y ahora de ese muchacho… ¡NUNCA!-**_ Innis volvió a recibir más información, genial… ahora verá la vida de la niña como demonio… ¿Qué verá ahora…?

* * *

Insertar canción: Haruka [Tv Edit.] – LACCO TOWER

Sayonara no aizu ga yozora ni hibikeba

(Sí la señal del adiós pudiera resonar en el cielo nocturno)

Al iniciar la canción, vemos a Issei que se encuentran un tanto herido con parte de su vestimenta rota por las rodillas de su pantalón mediante que nota que los diversos enemigos del pasado.

Yagate haruka kanata tooku hanareteku kimi wo omou yo  
mata aou to

(Pensaré en ti, de manera distante y remota para de alguna manera podamos volvernos a ver)

Y entre todos ellos, vemos en un fuego azulado a su espalda sin hacerle daño, vemos a Loki que veía como no le quedaban muchas fuerzas a Issei y preparaba su ataque para acabarlo.

Kimi no hidari kara miteta yokogao wo miteita

(Vi desde tu perfil izquierdo, y pude ver tu rosto)

En ese instante, Issei recordaba un tanto a sus padres todo lo que ha vivido con ellos hasta el momento de su muerte mediante que aun trataba de soportar el dolor ya estando de pie para poder encarar a sus enemigos mientras que en su mente recordaba a sus amigos que se preocupan por él y sus rostros estaban en uno de sus ojos.

Waratteru ka naiteiru no ka

(¿Estabas riendo o estabas llorando?)

Y con esa imagen todavía en sus ojos, la cámara se aleja hasta mostrar a Issei que se encontraba preparado para luchar, pero siente una mano en su hombro previo a la batalla.

Nagai kami ga jama wo shiteru

(Tu largo cabello obstruía el camino.)

Y al sentir esa mano en su hombro, Issei se volta a ver que apareció Yuuto, pero no vino solo, ya que cerca se notan a tres personas más.

Sayonara no aizu ga yozora ni hibikeba

(Sí la señal del adiós pudiera resonar en el cielo nocturno)

Sairaorg Bael, Saji Genshiro y Vali Lucifer se aparecen en la escena mediante que diversas personas conocidas del grupo los observan a la distancia mediante que se preparan para la batalla viendo el amanecer entre sonrisas y rostros de preocupación en que ellos pudieran perder esa batalla.

Haruka kanata yowayowashii bokutachi no michi wo terasu yo

(Este brillará como una luz que iluminará nuestros débiles caminos para algún día)

Mediante que la cámara toma un perfil izquierdo mediante que el grupo se prepara para luchar ante esos enemigos y que sus cuerpos reciban la luz del sol e Issei dice que se preparen.

Mata aeru to

(Podamos volver a vernos)

Y tomando un paso hacia atrás, la cámara ve de frente a los cinco chicos dan un salto para irse a la batalla congelando justo en el momento que Issei, Vali, Genshiro y Yuuto muestren su Sacred Gear y Sairaorg comienza a mostrar un aura dorada y sueltan un rugido de batalla al mismo tiempo que se acaba la canción de fondo.

* * *

 **NOTAS:**

 **X-Rounder Ofensivo: Existen distintos de X-Rounders según los últimos estudios y se les catalogan según su especialidad que varía según el estilo de pelea de la persona. El X-Rounder Ofensivo posee el X-Pulse desarrollado para saber donde atacar y dar un impacto mortal a su oponente, es perfecto para los que son de resistir y golpear. Sairaorg Bael pertenece a esta clase y le permite tener una eficiencia en sus golpes de casi el 100%.**

 **Personaje:**

 **Polifemo de Phecda: El poseedor del Zafiro que posee el poder del Oso Polar, el más fuerte en término de fuerza física. Un ser medio humano medio troll debido a una violación a su madre por parte de este. Debido a ello tiene una resistencia y fuerza muy superior a la humana común. La muerte de su madre por parte de humanos que lo odiaban a él por lo que era y ser víctima del rechazo del mundo lo hizo odiar la discriminación que existe a niveles extremos, siendo esa su razón por la que luchó por el ideal de Loki aún sabiendo lo que debía pagar y hacer. En combate es alguien lleno de honor y muy feroz así como resistente y lo es más si usa el Beast Out del Zafiro que lo vuelve una masa casi impenetrable de lucha debido a la armadura que lleva. La copia del martillo de Thor en su poder qye fue robada de los enanos para evitar su uso contra Loki le da un poder ofensivo mucho mayor, que aún dentro de los demonios de clase suprema es mortal y peligroso. Vencido y muerto a manos de Sairaorg con la ayuda de Aj y Koneko, espera poder reunirse con su madre a pesar de las atrocidades que hizo.**


	92. Ragnarok: Parte IV

**Nuevo cap del fic, espero que les guste.**

* * *

 **Sekiryuutei Supremo**

 **Arco 7: Deceit of Ragnarok**

 **Capítulo 91: Ragnarok Parte IV: Voluntad**

Insertar canción: Realize – Nami Tamaki (Tv edit.)

Tadoritsuku basho sae mo wakaranai

(Sin saber a cuál lugar dónde llegaré)

Al iniciar la canción, vemos dos siluetas de dos chicos que son de Hyoudou Issei y Vali Lucifer y detrás de ellos mientras caminan tomando una mirada fija hacia la cámara, se muestran diversas personas vinculadas a los portadores de los dragones celestiales, con diversos sentimientos, amistad (como los diversos chicos con algunas chicas y Rean) y romance (en especial las chicas que tienen sentimientos por ambos).

Todoku to shinjite ima omoi wo hashira seruyo

(Creyendo que ahí estaré, y ahora mis sentimientos comienzan a acelerar)

Cambiando un plano de un risco que se nota que va amaneciendo, vemos ahora a Issei que se encuentra viendo el horizonte desde donde se encuentra y da un salto caer al vacío mientras que una gran cantidad de aura roja rodea al Sekiryuutei que activa su armadura del Balance Breaker mientras va al cielo y ya habiendo activado ese poder hace una pose heroica a la cámara en el aire detrás del sol mediante que se aparece el título de la historia por unos instantes y que un destello de luz desaparece.

Katachi kaete yuku kokoro mo kono machi mo

(Las formas siempre están cambiando, al igual que este corazón y esta cuidad)

Y en un salón especial que hay una serie de luces que hacen alusión a que es un circulo, vemos a Issei que mantiene una mirada seria mientras que las luces ven como los diversos recuerdos del castaño están rodeándolo, aparece Rean tomando el hombro para prepararlo para su entrenamiento, pero el lugar cambia a un dojo dentro de su casa pero Rias y Twilight aparecen tomando los brazos del castaño mediante que el resto de las chicas tratan de arrebatárselo, pero un tanto lejos se encuentra Akeno con una mirada triste.

Dakedo kienai negai ga aru

(Pero hay un deseo pero nunca desaparecerá)

Y con ella, pone una mano en su rostro como si ocultara su llano mediante que en su espalda salen un par de alas, pero una es de un demonio y delante de esa ala se encuentra un reflejo su fallecida madre, Shuri y una de un ángel caído siendo Baraquiel y ambos padres de esa chica toman sus hombros en señal de aliento, aun con ello tiene una mirada perdida pensando algo si hubiera cambiado ese doloroso momento y la escena cambia mediante diversos destellos de luces.

Chigau yume wo mite onaji sora nagameta

(Viendo un sueño distinto, mirando el mismo cielo)

Y ahora vemos a Vali Lucifer que se encuentra caminando con su grupo pero se detienen momentáneamente para descansar y Teepo comienza a jalar la manga de su camisa para jugar con él mediante que Merlina y Esdeath comienzan a hablar sus cosas, Arthur aprovecha para practicar con su espada y Bikou se distrae viendo el paisaje.

Ano hi chikatta "Makenai koto"

(Ese día que jure que "no perderé")

Mientras sigue mirando el cielo, Vali aprieta su puño al saber que su amigo y rival de alguna manera se ha vuelto más fuerte y que no quería estar detrás de él para tener su lucha de desempate, pero una especie de flamas de aura aparecen para luego ver que dando la espalda a la cámara, él e Issei, quien está al lado izquierdo del peli platino se encuentran juntos encarando a alguien.

Zutto futari kono te tsunagezu ni

(Siempre nuestras manos se han unido)

Ahora vemos a los dos portadores de los dragones celestiales que tienen en una mirada decidida a luchar ante quien se encuentran encarando y detrás de ellos, vemos a Rias, Twilight, Akeno y Asia quienes están más cerca de Issei y a Esdeath y Merlina que están a la par hacia Vali.

Umarete kita imi wo sagashiteta

(Al igual que buscamos la razón sobre que existimos)

Y ven que Loki en un cielo morado en lo alto de un risco preparando el Ragnarok para su idea, pero cambiando de nuevo hacia los dos dragones, Issei le muestra su puño izquierdo hacia Vali que choca con su puño derecho y luego de que choquen sus puños en señal de amistad, ellos van corriendo mediante que les rodean auras de los colores de sus dragones para activar las armaduras de su respectivo Balance Breaker.

Tadoritsuku basho sae mo wakaranai

(Sin saber a cuál lugar dónde llegaré)

Ahora estando en un campo de batalla, vemos a diversos lacayos de Loki que van hacia los dos portadores de los dragones celestiales, pero diversos miembros de los dos grupos de ambos los atacan y un disparo de magia pura van hacia ellos pero es cancelado con un escudo especial por parte de Twilight y sus amigas mediante que los dos guerreros van volando hacia el dios nórdico del engaño.

Todoku to shinjite ima omoi wo hashira seruyo

(Creyendo que ahí estaré, y ahora mis sentimientos comienzan a acelerar)

Y en su vuelo, Vali elimina a diversos enemigos enviados por Loki mediante que Issei va velozmente hacia el enemigo quien desesperado manda otros que estaban a su mando pero de otra dimensión se aparecen para derrotar al Sekiryuutei.

Ayamachi mo setsunasa mo koeru toki

(Cuando llegue el momento de que supere mis errores y mi dolor)

Sin perder un instante al notar eso, Issei elimina a cada enemigo con cada una de las armaduras de los Cosmic Packs y cuando se aparece Vali ya habiendo superado sus adversarios hacen dos disparos de poder hacia Loki que ve que ese ataque aumenta de poder a cada momento mientras hace un orbe mágico que va hacia dicha movida de los portadores de los dragones celestiales.

Negai ga hikari dakishimeru mirai wo yobisamashite

(Los deseos serán abrazados por la luz, y despertarán el futuro)

Cuando esos ataques chocan, un enorme destello de luz seguido por una gran explosión se muestra para que luego se muestren Issei y Vali viendo hacia la cámara que estaba un tanto arriba de ellos para que después cambien sus miradas para que sus grupos se encuentren detrás de ellos esperándolos. Ya con ello, los chicos van hacia sus grupos mediante que dan la espalda a la cámara mediante que los ven y se congela la imagen cuando se acabe la música de fondo.

* * *

-Haggen, deja de ver el horizonte y ya vámonos, mi padre se enfurecerá si tardamos mucho y puede que hasta sospeche.- Una mujer de cabello rubio cenizo miraba a su protector y amado, este sonrió al ver la cara de preocupación de ella.- No me vengas con que no temes que él nos descubra, Haggen sabes muy bien las reglas de mi familia… Aún con mi amor por ti, ellos no dudaran en querer casarme con alguien más y…

-Hey… no pienses en eso, estoy seguro que todo saldrá bien… a fin de cuentas, todo lo que hemos hecho ha sido para lo mejor y también, hay que tener fe que nuestros esfuerzos darán sus frutos. A fin de cuentas, hemos vivido con honor y lealtad a nuestras creencias.- Haggen más joven en verdad creía en eso, que si vives con honor puedes lograr lo que te has propuesto pero el mundo no se rigen en honor solamente, lo que pesa para muchos es el poder y demás… el honor no vale… lo que vale para ellos es lo que se puede lograr tras usar ese honor del tonto… Ya que, fue su modo de vivir con honor que al final le costó todo… Pero ¿Vivir con honor está mal? ¿Está mal abandonar el honor…? El mundo obviamente no es negro y blanco… el mundo es demasiado complejo.

* * *

Saji caminaba al lado de su abuelo, estaba a punto de ingresar a la escuela de Kuoh y hoy iban a celebrar eso, el joven notaba que su abuelo en verdad quería celebrar el logro del joven, el examen no fue sencillo y…

-Siéntete orgulloso de ti Gen-chan, has dado un paso importante en tu vida.- El joven sonrió algo avergonzado.- Pero no te confíes, es sólo el inicio… el inicio de tu nueva vida, ahora lo que se debe ver es si sigues leal a ti mismo.

-¿Leal a mí? Eso suena muy raro abuelo…- el hombre rió al escuchar a su nieto, si que lo sonaba.

-Jajaja, ser leal a uno mismo es difícil mi querido muchacho… más en este mundo actual que las creencias de honor y lealtad no valen… solo importa el beneficio personal o tratar de vivir en este mundo que cada día es más una jungla… Muchos se pierden en el ritmo de la crueldad y no son ellos mismos… es verdad, puede que logren más pero no son felices con ellos mismos porque al final sólo se engañan… Gen-chan… un ser vivo es recordado por como vivió, siguiendo su corazón o seguir el camino de otros, por envidia o dolor… pero eso ya es decisión de cada uno, ningún camino está sin sus espinas y sus beneficios… ya uno elige como vivir, eso es lo que significa ser maduro para aceptar tus decisiones… mi único consejo, vive de a manera que tú sientas no te arrepentirás.- Saji no captaba bien esas palabras, en verdad no es que quiera pensar en ello ahora… duda que se meta en algo así.

* * *

Saji miraba a Haggen quien estaba listo para seguir la pelea, ahora mismo Rainbow trataba de zafarse del muro donde está mientras Ayane trata de evitar que el daño interno empeore… Diablos, el tipo no será fácil de vencer y… En eso Haggen ya estaba cerca de él, era más rápido… Trato de defenderse con sus llamas negras del ataque de fuego pero para su horror era el viento helado… sintió el frío que genera este viento y eso era malo. Le estaba congelando todo… Las llamas de Vritra lo protegen más del fuego que de esto. Sintió varias estacas de hielo clavarse en su cuerpo, las creó de la nada y… Alzó el puño para dar un golpe y tratar de lograr generar un daño. Su X-Pulse le dijo que no, que no haga eso pero era tarde… Haggen atrapó el puño del joven y con un solo movimiento atacó el hombro de este, usando el hielo para protegerse del calor de Vritra, si bien el daño en si no era grave… fue el daño en el hombro lo que era de preocupación… Sintió que este casi se disloca sólo para ser mandado hacia uno de los muros cercanos con fuerza…. La fuerte de este bastó para que Saji pierda su forma actual y escupa sangre… Que poder… Haggen vio todo con una sonrisa, en verdad esperaba más…

-Rayos…- Saji trató de levantarse, el dolor en sus brazos era grave… además que tras usar la Vritra Promotion siempre lo deja sin muchas fuerzas… ¿Ahora qué?

Haggen en eso sintió el impacto de algo en su espalda, un rayo rojo… Rainbow estaba en el aire con una mano tomándose la zona de abdomen mientras de su boca salía sangre. La chica de inmediato fue hacia él y lanzó un puño cargado de ese rayo rojo pero este fue bloqueado por su enemigo, ver como sus propios rayos la lastiman demuestra su poco control sobre los rayos rojos… Haggen miró a la chica y la tomó del cuello para luego alzarla… esta trató de liberarse con golpes y patadas pero nada de eso lograba servir contra el tipo este. Este alzó más a la chica y le dio un golpe en la zona dañada. Rainbow vomitó sangre por el daño… el proceso se repitió varias veces, esta vez intercalando entre calor y frío… la chica sentía que el cuerpo se le entumecía… estaba a pasos… Justo cuando Haggen alzó la mano para dar otro, unas cadenas con una pesa en el fondo que impidió su ataque. Volteó a ver que Ayane se había alzado a pesar del daño interno, ella era humana por lo que es la más sensible y aún así… Mandó a Rainbow lejos de él, ella cayó al borde del pozo de lava mientras Ayane tomaba aire para iniciar lo suyo…

Apretó los dientes porque detestaba usar la Kusarigama ya que se arriesga demasiado, no porque no sea buena con ella, sino que una técnica de ella es muy dañina, para el que la recibe y el que la hace. Aún así, debe de arriesgarse y dar su vida si debe… Sacó de su manga uno pergamino que Haggen reconoció… ¡Mocosa bastarda, se piensa suicidar y llevarlo con él de paso! Ayane cargó ki en el pergamino que es uno que genera una explosión, esta se limita a la que genera el ataque hasta un radio de 3 metros… justo la longitud de la cadena que ahora restringe a Haggen. Este fue contra ella, debe evitar que haga esa locura, si bien puede sobrevivir no quiere recibir el fatal daño que eso puede hacer. Ayane sonrió al ver que el tipo se la creyó, si bien su idea original era esa… sabía que no iba a servir, sería una muerte sin sentido… Oh bueno, esto va a doler pero valdrá la pena, ya que el pergamino era sólo una distracción para ocultar lo que tiene en verdad. Haggen llegó donde ella y al creer que fue veloz que ella… le dio a la chica el golpe en el estómago cargado de fuego… un golpe que la hizo vomitar sangre y sentir que casi la parte a la mitad pero estaba bien… lo tenía… Con esfuerzo mostró que usando el pergamino como cortina tenía varios senbons… estos fueron a las zonas descubiertas por la armadura del hombre, justo en las piernas cerca a las rodillas y el cuello… Sintió como la sensación del tacto se iba del todo en dichas zonas y eso sólo demostraba que la chica lo había planeado… ¡Maldita! Con un movimiento rápido le dio un golpe en la cara que la mandó contra el muro y eso bastó para que ella caiga al suelo inconsciente, no sin antes saber que ya habían ganado… le deja el resto a ellos.

-Ayane…- Rainbow trató de levantarse pero… le dolían las costillas, rayos ni con Gilda sufrió tal castigo y eso demuestra la diferencia de poder entre oponentes. Aún así, la kunoichi había dado la oportunidad de ganar ya que se veía que Haggen estaba perdiendo el tacto en las zonas donde había recibido los senbons.

 **-Rayos… mocosa maldita… mejor acabo con ustedes de una vez antes que la situación empeore y mis nervios fallen definitivamente.** \- Haggen decidió dejar a Ayane al final, primero es la del elemento de la Lealtad. **\- Bueno, hora de morir niña.-** Rainbow vio con horror como el tipo cargaba una esfera de fuego para lanzarla contra ella… debe moverse o está muerta.

Saji veía lo que iba a pasar…. Debe evitar eso, Rainbow es parte importante de esta misión, ella no debe morir aquí… Optó por activar su promoción a "Queen" ya que Sona reconocía toda la isla como zona enemiga. Al sentir la mejora general, se lanzó para evitar que el ataque ya lanzado le dé a ella… recibir el impacto de lleno hizo que sienta un ardor que nunca había sentido. La sorpresa de Rainbow y Haggen no era oculta… Saji recibió el impacto sin importar que. Haggen lanzo esta vez ráfagas de hielo, luego de fuego pero todas eran recibidas por el joven sin importar nada y que no retrocedía ni un milímetro, sabía que de hacerlo pondría a Rainbow en peligro y eso no lo deseaba. La chica trato de moverse, salir de ahí para que el deje de hacer de escudo humano pero su cuerpo no respondía… Saji tras recibir el último ataque cayó de rodillas ante la cara incrédula de Haggen… ¿Por qué, que ganaba con esto? ¿Por qué luchar si no va a ganar nada?

-Yo… Yo te entiendo… sé lo que quieres decir…- Saji alzó la vista, lleno de quemaduras… y sangre.- en verdad… sólo deseas seguir un camino que tú crees es el mejor, que no te dará más dolor pero lo puedo ver… sufres porque en el fondo te arrepientes de hacer cosas que iban contra tu creencia inicial…

 **-¿Arrepentirme? ¡Tonterías! ¡Hago esto porque seguir un camino lleno de honor y lealtad no da nada, sólo sirve para que seas usado por el resto como un juguete!**

-No… No creo eso… Ser leal y ser honorable no es eso, son cualidades que demuestran que eres mejor que la basura que habita nuestro mundo y los que están en el poder… No digo que está mal… lo que crees porque es cierto… a veces el honor no basta pero eso no significa que lo debamos abandonar y tampoco dejar de ser nosotros porque todo se ve mal…- Haggen vio al chico con rabia…

-Gen… basta… vete…- Rainbow sabía que no podían ganar… no había modo de…

-Tú… muestras la Lealtad ¿No? Entonces sabes que abandonar a un amigo es un gran No…- Saji le sonrió.- Tienes razón en una cosa… yo quería ser como Hyoudo… ser como él… sentí envidia de su poder y habilidad… yo quería ser como él, creí que era invencible pero no era así… Era como yo y como el resto, un chico que tiene sus problemas pero que ahora los afronta y deseas seguir adelante con su camino… Yo sentí una vez que no lo podría alcanzar, mucho menos superar… Y estaba frustrado… pero viniste tú a decirme que sea yo… que siga mi camino, no el de él y en verdad agradezco esas palabras porque ahora lo sé… Hay cosas que deseo hacer, que sólo yo puedo hacer y sé que puedo cumplir… No dejaré que mis dudas me nublen más… - Saji miró a Haggen quien sonreía como burlándose.- Ríe lo que quieras, no me importa eso de un cobarde que huye de él mismo porque no puede mantener sus creencias.

-Gen… tú…- Rainbow no sabía que decir, ahora mismo él…

-Dash… Gracias, tus palabras era lo que necesitaba para despertar y alejar esas ideas tontas de mi cabeza.- Saji dio un paso hacia adelante.- Ahora me toca a mí demostrar lo que puedo hacer, la oportunidad que Ayane-san creó… no la puedo desaprovechar.- Las llamas negras empezaron a reavivarse ante la sorpresa de ambos.- Hay un sueño que deseo cumplir, uno que en verdad deseo… Pero antes de eso tengo una meta actual, mi meta es evitar que lastimes a Dash y a Ayane…. ¡A mis amigas no las vas a lastimar!- el fuego alrededor de él estaba actuando raro… eso era…

 _-Seguir el camino que uno ha decidido no es sencillo pero de hacerlo, puedes ver una recompensa que es sólo tuya… Deja que las llamas negras te guíen, Prison Dragon._

 **Saint Seiya Sanctuary Battle OST - Fighting with the Life at Stake Extended**

Esa voz… Ambos… No importa… Vritra sabía que estaba pasando, al fin su otra mitad lo logro… ya era hora de madurar. Se deshizo de las dudas de no poder ser más fuerte, de que no podría llegar lejos con su propio camino pero el camino que uno sigue en su vida es lo que lo hace único. ¡Hora de que las llamas negras del infierno maldigan a los que desean acabar con este mundo!

 **¡Balance Breaker!**

Las llamas envolvieron al demonio y poco a poco empezaron a tomar forma física de una armadura… esa armadura era negra y tenía varios tentáculos que salían de esta. Esas llamas negras maldicen al que es quemado por ellas, una maldición que lo seguirá más allá de la muerte. No es perfecto, debido a que no tiene el nivel necesario para poder usarlas a su máximo pero servirá para ganar.

 **-¡Balance Breaker-Malebolge Vritra Promotion!-** Malebolge, uno de los niveles del infierno, el que está sobre el más profundo… nombre perfecto para esta forma que tiene el potencial de castigar a los pecadores.

- **¿Balance Breaker, ahora? Mocoso con suerte…**

 **-No es suerte… Nosotros finalmente nos decidimos que camino tomar, uno del que nos sintamos orgullosos. Y este iniciará con vencerte y evitar que Loki gane… ese es nuestro juramento.-** Saji y Vritra hablaban al mismo tiempo… ¿estaban fusionados? Rainbow se logró parar al ver la nueva armadura, esas llamas daban miedo pero… también le daban calma por alguna razón. **\- Ayuda a Ayane-san… déjanos a este tipo.**

-Tch…. No trates de actuar cool idiota…- Rainbow hizo caso y fue por Ayane, debía usar la Lágrima del Fénix en ella.

Haggen trato de evitar eso pero una llama negra se interpuso en su camino… Vaya… al parecer el control del chico mejoro con esta nueva forma… bien. De inmediato empezó a crear varias llamaradas que iban hacia Saji pero este de inmediato usaba sus tentáculos para contrarrestar el ataque y devorar las llamas… Lo que no se veía era que el X-Pulse de Saji era como el de Sairaorg en un sentido… se centra en la técnica y no en esquivar demasiado. Sabe que Saji carece de la habilidad de hacer tales hazañas por lo que lo mejor ahora es centrarse en la técnica. Con su X-Pulse, Saji podía atacar de manera rápida y precisa las llamas y absorber el poder de estas para hacerlas suyas…. Admite que lo está logrando porque ve que Haggen no ha recuperado el tacto en sus brazos y….

 _ **-No dudes mi otra mitad, la kunoichi nos dio esta oportunidad… sigue absorbiendo para lograr ese ataque.**_ \- Vritra sabía que deben aprovechar esto, no habrá más oportunidades… o la aprovechan o mueren… debe alegrarse de que su otra mitad tiene buena resistencia… 30 minutos en este modo… nada mal.

La batalla seguía, mientras esos dos intercambiaban golpes de fuego, y hielo a veces por parte de Haggen, Rainbow llegó con Ayane y revisó a su amiga… estaba herida y se mostraba por lo que podía ver que tendría unas costillas rotas… Mientras la batalla seguía, Rainbow tomó la botellita con las Lágrimas del Fénix que esta guardaba en uno de los bolsillos de Ayane, lo hizo porque a ella se le hubiera caído… Tomo la botellita y soltó un poco en Ayane… La kunoichi abrió un ojo al sentirse un poco mejor, le dolía aún pero… Al ver que Haggen luchaba contra alguien era… ¿Saji, con armadura?

-¿Qué…?

-El idiota logro el Balance Breaker pero ni así logra ganar terreno, está a la defensiva.- Rainbow tomo lo que quedaba y la uso en su abdomen.- Debemos…

-No… No te metas…- Ayane la detuvo.- Si las leyendas son ciertas, las llamas de Vritra pueden lograr ganar… No sólo eso… Ya debe ser hora…- Ayane sonrió al ver que ya habían ganado.- Los senbons son letales si sabes usarlas…- Rainbow no entendía eso… ¿Qué hizo ella?

Saji ya empezaba sentir que estaba perdiendo terreno, de seguir así está acabado ya que el tipo este en verdad no se iba con juegos, ya estaba harto y lo quería matar… aún con esta armadura está sufriendo daños y… Necesita una oportunidad para atacar y acabar esto…

Haggen ya iba a acabar esto, el mocoso era hábil y ese instinto X-Rounder suyo era interesante pero era hora de acabar esto y… Fue en eso que sintió que la mitad del cuerpo se le entumió ¿Por qué? No tiene lógica, hasta hace poco estaba bien… ¡Los senbons, las malditas agujas! Justo ahora que estaba a segundos de ganar… Saji notó que el tipo estaba bajando el ritmo, al parecer al fin es hora de que… Le dio al tipo un golpe en la cara y las llamas negras lograron quemar la zona del rostro dañado. Estas llamas…

Saji retrocedió un poco mientras Haggen se ponía al lado del pozo de lava cerca suyo. Ambos sabían que era hora de acabar esto… Haggen cargó fuego y algo de lava en sus manos para su poderoso ataque que parecían ser una extensión de su cuerpo. Saji empezó a generar llamas negras, hora de aprovechar la energía tomada… poca cantidad era débil individualmente pero en conjunto es un poder que sin duda será útil. Las llamas negras empezaron a condensarse en un esfera de núcleo negro pero de la energía que lo rodeaba era púrpura. El poder de Haggen era una acumulación de fuego y lava a niveles concentrado, se sentía el calor en el lugar… Ambas chicas se pusieron a distancia un poco cerca a la salida… en caso de que…

 **-Lo admito, eres hábil usuario de Vritra pero aquí acaba tu camino. Mi ataque más poderoso te hará cenizas.-** Haggen ya estaba listo… Hora de acabar este combate, ya está sintiendo que sus brazos…

 **-Sí… aunque tus llamas no son nada contra las mías…** \- Saji tenía una gran esfera de fuego negro listo… se parecía al…

Con todo esto, ambos se vieron una vez más las caras para luego…. ¡Atacar!

- **¡Gaea Destroyer!**

 **-¡Greatest Ardent Pressure !**

Ambos ataques colisionaron en medio del lugar y el impacto fue tal que la cueva se venía abajo pero… se notaba que la ventaja la tenía Haggen debido a su gran poder y mejor control en su poder. Saji lo sabía, si estaba manteniendo esto era porque su armadura estaba ayudando pero no iba a seguir, debe de… absorber esa cosa, hacerla suya y añadirla a su poder… así poder… ¡Rayos, con esta presión no puede concentrarse, aun con Vritra no tendrá la posibilidad si…! Haggen sonrió, la victoria era…. Justo cuando iba a dar un impulso más… Lo sintió, mejor dicho… no sintió nada… Sus manos, su cuerpo… todo se había dormido… se quedó sin energía y… los senbons de la chica y los rayos de la otra… todo el daño se acumuló y… Saji vio que Haggen ya no podía dar más poder a su ataque….

 _ **-¡AHORA MI OTRA MITAD!-**_ Vritra dio el grito final, absorbieron todo el poder del ataque de Haggen y este se añadió al de ellos… Con un impulso final, la esfera devoró al fin el ataque enemigo mientras el Balance Breaker se hacia partículas, se acabó la energía pero el daño ya estaba…

 **(FIN OST)**

Haggen miraba a esfera de energía, no la podía esquivar… al final perdió y… Ni con todo lo que hizo gano algo… Patético… al menos ese chico, se lo llevará con él. Lanzó una última ráfaga helada a Saji antes de ser devorado por el Gaea Destroyer. La gran esfera quemó todo del tipo hasta al zafiro que se volvió cenizas… este chocó con el muro de la cueva y esta empezó a caer… Saji vio con una sonrisa que lo logró… ganaron… pero el precio era alto… vio que tenía la mitad del cuerpo congelado… Rayos… Vio que la cueva caía, no hay tiempo para…

-¡GEN!- Rainbow y Ayane estaban a pasoso de la salida, se podían ir… debían hacerlo…- ¡Aguanta nosotras…!

-¡No, debemos avanzar…. Demonios Rainbow no hay tiempo, debemos detener el pilar!- Ayane trataba de evitar que la chica avance.- ¡Vámonos!

-¡NO, no podemos dejarlo… no puedo…!

-¡Dash, haz lo que dice… hay cosas más importantes en que pensar!- Saji sabía en lo que se metió y lo que podía pasar… espera que su hermana menor lo perdone por no llegar a cenar y que su hermanito este orgulloso de lo que ha hecho… En verdad espera que Sona no lo regañe, que Momo y Nimura no lloren y que el resto no lo llamen idiota… Al menos, hizo algo bien… él lo logró.- Gracias… Ayane cuida a esa idiota… y Dash… me hubiera gustado conocerte más…

La cueva ya no aguantaba, con dolor Ayane tomo a Rainbow y la forzó a ir a la salida mientras la chica gritaba por lo que pasaba…. Las piedras ya casi cubrían el lugar y con un esfuerzo final, salieron vivas de ahí pero el precio final fue alto… Saji estaba atrapado ahí… de seguro muerto…

-No…. ¡NO!- Rainbow trato de sacar las rocas que cubrían la salida de la cueva pero era imposible…- Maldición… Maldición…

-Rainbow…- Ayane se acercó a ella y la trato de levantar pero esta no se movía…- Rainbow… Tch… ¡Rainbow Dash reacciona maldita sea!- Ayane le dio una bofetada para que reaccione.- ¡No llores!

-¿¡Como que no!? ¡Él…!

-¡Nos pidió seguir, nos pidió que cumplamos lo que vinimos a hacer…. Confiaba en nosotras, fue leal al final y debemos hacer lo mismo!- Ayane también tenía lágrimas pero no podía llorar, quería llorar pero debido a su entrenamiento es capaz de tenerlo mejor y…- Hay que avanzar Rainbow… él lo quería hacer…

-¿Cómo…?- Ayane quien ya había dado unos pasos se detuvo al oírla.- ¿Cómo puedes…?

-No lo hago… duele… lloraremos luego…- Ayane se quitó la lágrima que salió de su ojo mientras Rainbow se levantó con pesar…

Cuando llegaron a la zona donde el elemento de la Lealtad, se vieron en frente de un pequeño altar, obviamente este era el lugar ya que el elemento de la Armonía reaccionaba a este. Rainbow volvió a la normalidad y puso la gema en dicho altar y al hacerlo… una columna roja emergió, en señal de que esta zona ya está completa. Amabas se sentaron a un lado del lugar para descansar y recuperar fuerzas. Ayane sacó unos hilos y una aguja para saturar las heridas que no curaron las lágrimas del Fenix, debió a solo usar un poco de esta uno no se cura todo… Vio como Rainbow tenía un corte en el abdomen, de seguro se lo hizo el tipo… no lo sabe. Le ofreció un vendaje y unas hojas que sirven de analgésico… Ella las tomo y aplicó como pudo lo que tenía, el dolor de las heridas era horrible… ahora que se veían, eran un desastre y… La chica soltó una lágrimas, el dolor de las heridas eran la excusa perfecta para llorar un poco. Ayane hizo lo mismo, las emociones no les pueden jugar en contra… Debe ser fuerte, debe aplicar su entrenamiento psicológico ahora… le dio a su amiga un abrazo de un brazo para que se sienta un poco mejor… por ahora deben descasar…

En la cueva donde ocurrió la batalla, debajo de todos esos montes de rocas… unas llamas negras habían actuado como un domo para evitar un daño mayor a su poseedor. El X-Pulse de Saji comando a las llamas que quedaban en su alcance de poder en cubrirlo para evitar un daño mayor y al menos evito lo peor que era la muerte. Estas de inmediato empezaron a envolverlo para darle la poca energía que tenían de lo tomado anteriormente para que el joven se recupere para lo que viene… Saji y Vritra deben descansar, el Prison Dragon tiene una batalla más que dar en esta isla…

* * *

Loki vio otra columna de energía emerger… otro que sucumbe, esa zona era donde Haggen estaba y… Idiota. Sabía que el tipo no pasaría de la lucha, ni con ventaja de terreno logró ganar… Y eso que movió los hilos para que él caiga en la desesperación tras ver como su amada fue casada con otro. Él movió todo, desde la familia que se metió hasta la misión que lo mandaron porque el zafiro reaccionaba a él, lo necesitaba para esto y bueno… que da… Cumplió su misión de informante y demás para lograr completar este círculo y demás… si está muerto da igual, pobre tonto… Seguir el camino que otros labraban al final lo mató… lo peor de todo es que nunca supo lo que paso con la chica, si hubiera sido más frío y calculador… pudo descubrir que tras el desastre que ocurrió y del que ella se libro… es que ella tenía algo suyo con ella… pobre tonto, que esa criatura nunca conociera a su padre es una lástima pero no es su problema… él tomo ese camino hace años y pagó el precio de ello… como el resto hará.

* * *

En el Kusanagi, Momo y Nimura sintieron algo raro… como si algo malo hubiera sucedido… no sólo ellas, también el resto… Meguri, Yura y Reya se vieron las caras, es como si algo en ellas estuviera mal. Tsubaki sintió como si un miembro de su familia estuviera en peligro, Sona sintió lo mismo… algo le había pasado a Saji, lo sabían pero no debían de mostrarlo… no ahora ya que la batalla debe de seguir.

Seekvaira pareció ver que al fin están logrando hacer un avance y eso la alegra y que… ¿Y eso? Ver la señal de alarma de que había algo gigantesco debajo de ellos hizo que la chica mande la orden de moverse y elevar la nave un poco…. El impacto de algo al lado de ellos le hizo ver que sin duda sea lo que sea que este debajo de ellos, es grande…

Sona noto que en verdad debían al alzar vuelo y evitar estar cerca al mar… cosa fácil de decir si no tienes esas aves endemoniadas sobre tu barco… Para colmo de los males, están atacando las zonas de los cañones… Ver que unos dragones los ayudaban la alivió un barco… Nuevo plan… deben de deshacerse de lo que sea que tengan debajo de ellos… Oh no duraran mucho, solo espera que no sea tarde en empezar a idear un plan…

* * *

 _-Creo que ya sé que tenemos debajo de nosotros…-_ Odín habló a la Maou que se sobaba la cabeza, el último impacto la hizo caer de su asiento… maldito pajarraco….- _Es una criatura que muchos confunden con el kraken o que lo llaman igual. Hafguta, es un ente que a primera instancia parece un pez pero en verdad tiene dotes de reptiles. Es enorme y solo existen 2… parece que Loki creo el suyo._

-¿¡Que desea ese tipo, un zoológico!?- Luna se sostuvo a algo para no caer al suelo por otro choque.- ¿¡Qué tan grande es!?

 _-Casi 50 metros de largo._ \- La respuesta de Odín hizo que todas se queden con la boca abierta.

-Ok, eso no es nada alentador.- Celestia miraba con miedo el mar… estaban en problema.

-Gggrrr…. ¡Llamen a Venelana-san, la necesito aquí y traten de eliminar a todos los que puedan!- La orden de Serafall hizo que todos asientan.- ¡Odín estate alerta, puede que necesitemos que salgas con nosotras!

 _-¿Perdón…?-_ Odín no capto lo que quiso decir hasta que….- _Oooooh, parece que la niña Leviatán quiere salir a jugar. Jejeje, bueno si este viejo puede ser de ayuda… cuenta conmigo.-_ Serafall agradeció el gesto del Dios, al menos en momentos serios no es tan pervertido.

-Gabriel…- la arcángel respondió de inmediato.- Prepárate… salimos en unos minutos.- La mujer más fuerte del cielo asintió, parece que es hora de actuar.

Celestia y Luna se vieron unos segundos para luego asentir… hora de actuar, a fin de cuentas luego de esto estarán de retiro un bueeeen tiempo.

* * *

La batalla abajo seguía y seguía… Rean y Azazel eran los más heridos porque Fenrir en verdad desea tenerlos para la cena… lo que viene luego es que Tannin tenía rastros de arañazos y mordidas en su cuerpo. Ese lobo endemoniado es poderoso, si a logrado seguir vivo es porque Rean y Azazel están aquí. Fenrir dio un salto para agarrar el cuello del Rey Dragón con sus colmillos pero el ataque de Arthur, Bikou y Esdeath hizo que este se ponga a un lado… los tres jóvenes también estaban en malas condiciones… rasguños, cortes, sangre… esto no iba bien para nadie y no lograban darle al lobo ese un daño profundo, este sólo recibía heridas pequeñas y… Fenrir en eso sintió el movimiento debajo de él, en el agua… con que al fin hará aparición esa cosa… ya es hora porque jugar ya se acabó. Vio que sus hijos daban unos saltos para ponerse en posición de ataque… era la hora… Hora de dejar los juegos y ponerse serios. Fenrir dio un fuerte aullido, aullido que le dio a más de uno un escalofrío ya que sabían que significa… hora del verdadero combate.

-Rean… ¿Podrás usarlo?- Azazel miraba a su amigo.- Espero que las pastillas hayan…

-10 segundos… es todo lo que podré y aún así dudo que gane… pero le puedo dar la herida que necesitamos.- Rean se puso en guardia con su amigo a un lado, deben aprovechar la oportunidad cuando esta aparezca. Claro si es que aparece…

* * *

En una zona de cuevas, el grupo de Fluttershy avanzaba a paso lento pero seguro… lento porque la chica avanzaba con miedo pero no era la única. Kaori avanzaba lento también, la pobre le tiene un miedo a las cuevas, estúpidas películas de terror que vio de niña, la han traumado.

Irina empujaba a su amiga desde atrás para que no pierda tiempo y sigan avanzando. La chica suspiraba al ver que su amiga daba grititos con cada paso… pero no la culpa este lugar es algo tétrico.

-¿Qué tan lejos estamos?- Gasper, sorprendentemente, estaba avanzando sin miedo… al menos eso parece, el pobre en verdad desea volver donde hay luz… y eso que es parte vampiro.- ¿Fluttershy-san?

-Ahm… creo que estamos cerca… Creo…- la chica tomó su elemento y veía que este brillaba con algo de más fuerza.- Uuuh, espero que esto acabe pronto, quiero salir de aquí.

-No eres la única… Irina deja de empujarme.- Kaori miró a su amiga que la seguía impulsando a caminar.- Yo puedo avanzar sola.

-Pues el temblor en tus piernas me dice otra cosa.- La chica tenía una gota de sudor en la frente por las palabras de Irina.- Aún no puedo creer que no superes esa película…

-¡No me culpes, daba miedo… tenía 6 años y tú eres la culpable!- Ambas empezaron a discutir sobre algo relacionado a una pijamada que al final acabó con traumas.

Gasper miraba la interacción entre esas dos y sonrió al recordar a su amiga haya en su viejo hogar. Se pregunta como estará, han pasado años y… Casi choca con una piedra grande ahí frente suyo… Y eso que él ve en la oscuridad. Sebe centrarse y… Ugh, esto es más difícil de lo que creyó. ¿Cómo Ise Aniki hace esto para mantener la calma…? A ver, ejercicios de respiración para que ayuden con los nervios.

-¿Gasper-san?- Fluttershy notó que el chico en efecto se veía tenso.- ¿Pasa algo?

-No… Bueno sí… en verdad sólo estoy nervioso… es todo.- el joven trató de sonar calmado pero eso no salió bien.

-Oh, pues… Ahm… no sé que decir…- La chica bajo la cabeza al no tener modo de subir el ánimo a su amigo.- Lo lamento, sé que no soy de mucha ayuda.

-Nonono, gracias por la preocupación… yo tampoco soy bueno con estas cosas.- Gaper se rasco la cabeza nervioso… si que era malo en esto.

Ambos rieron nerviosos al ver que ni uno ni el otro hizo lo que pensaba al inicio. Irina y Kaori miraban eso con curiosidad… La castaña sabía que Fluttershy era muy tímida pero tenía un aire que te calma, como una suave brisa… sin intentarlo, logró que Gasper se calme un poco, el chico está nervioso y eso se nota a leguas.

-Oye… no es por ser malpensada pero… ¿No crees que Fluttershy trata de acercarse a él por otros motivos?- Kaori susurró, este tema es delicado.

-Lo dudo, es cierto que con Gasper se lleva bien… a parte de Ise-kun que es como un hermano para ella, Rean-san que sería como una figura paterna, Gasper es el único hombre con quién no es nerviosa.- Irina hizo su análisis, no es sólo una cara bonita… ella capta bien lo que los corazones sienten.- Hmm, tal vez la apariencia de Gasper ayuda.

-Creo que sí…- Kaori aún recuerda cuando lo conocieron, el dolor…- Agh, dejando eso a un lado. Gasper se muestra… no sé… melancólico… ¿No?- Irina asintió, ella tenía la misma sensación que su amiga.- ¿Por qué será…?

-Tal vez… recuerda algo o alguien de su viejo hogar, no lo sé…

El camino siguió unos minutos más hasta que al fin llegaron a una zona donde había más espacio… no un camino sino una zona amplia casi cuadrada, al menos de cierta manera, y eso era lo raro… estaba tan limpia de cualquier imperfección que tiene una cueva natural y… casi parece que fue arreglada para…

-Algo no anda bien…- Gasper sabía que esto no era normal. Creó un murciélago de su energía para que haga un escaneo en la zona y cuando este llegó a cierta zona, fue destruido ante la sorpresa del joven.- ¡No estamos solos!

Las chicas reaccionaron a esas palabras. Justo en ese momento algo fue hacia ellas, ondas de viento que las empujó a un lado de la zona mientras Gasper trataba de hallar el lugar donde el tipo ataca. Justo fue en eso que capto que atacaba desde cierta zona y… con una mano lanzó una onda de rayo hacia dicho lugar. El impacto hizo que el que yacía escondido salga de la zona donde estaba y se parara en frente de Gasper quien lo observaba.

-Un niño… pensar que sería un niño el que me descubriría… no, no sólo eso… eres parte vampiro, eso explica todo.- Gasper alzó una ceja al oír eso, el tipo tiene los ojos vendados y…- El olor de tu sangre y tu ritmo cardíaco cuando dije eso me confirma todo… sí, es como ves estoy ciego pero esa no es una limitación para mí.

-¡Pues no seremos amables sólo por tu estado!- Irina apareció con sus alas en la espalda y lanzó unos aros de luz. El tipo los esquivó sólo moviéndose unos centímetros a un lado ante la sorpresa de ella.- ¿¡Qué!?

Kaori emergió con sus kodachis estilo sierra y Fluttershy con su traje de batalla. Mientras la del elemento de la Amabilidad atacaba, la demonio iba a un paso al lado para atacar cuando este se mueva pero ver que si movía hizo que se confunda. Nuevamente el tipo esquivaba los ataques por los pelos… ¿Cómo? No importa, Kaori saltó hacia él para dar un corte con sus armas pero ver que le daba al aire la confundió… sintió un golpe en el estómago para luego recibir una patada que la mando donde Irina. El impacto hizo que la castaña caiga al suelo con su amiga en brazos, la última tratando de tomar aire… Rayos, eso si dolió. Gasper vio que el tipo esquivaba los golpes con precisión… ¿X-Rounder? No… tarda unos milisegundos más en reaccionar que Ise y Kiba por lo que la idea está descartada… Fluttershy y él atacaron con magia. La chica con sus cuchillas de viento y él con electricidad.

Nuevamente el tipo esquivaba los ataques aunque esta vez si hizo movimientos más complejos para lograr evitar los ataques. Fue en eso que el chico lo notó… el sonido… reacciona en base al sonido y…

-Veo por tu ritmo cardíaco que comprendiste.- Gasper contuvo el aliento… ¿Cómo…?- Lo escuché, tu corazón bombeo un poco más rápido medio segundo… señal de una emoción fuerte que te llena de dicha… y ver nuestra situación, deduje que es la alegría de descubrir mi secreto.- Gasper se mostró complicado… ¿Todo eso lo vio con sólo sus latidos?

-Mira… no nos importa lo que digas sobre como sabes esas cosas sin ver pero ¿No has oído de las presentaciones?- Irina tenía una espada de luz en mano y Kaori esta vez su espada gigante tipo sierra, debe usar su Balance Breaker.

 **Saint Seiya Sanctuary Battle OST - Road to Aquarius Extended**

El hombre sonrió al "ver" que lo tenían rodeado. Oh bueno, no es que importe mucho la verdad porque ya tiene la ventaja, les dejará creer en el juego un poco más. Irina y Kaori fueron al ataque mientras Fluttershy atacaba con sus cuchillas de viento… Gasper tomó distancia… había algo en el tipo que no le gustaba. Ver como los ataques de sus amigas no daban en el blanco le hicieron ver que… estaba jugando, él sabía de donde y como atacaban. Eso no es algo que un ciego pueda hacer aún con tanto entrenamiento sería complicado… Irina impactó con Kaori cuando el enemigo se puso a un lado para esquivar el ataque de la chica. El choque hizo que ambas caigan al suelo pero Fluttershy al instante uso sus poderes para sacar raíces y atacar con ellas… no servía, la vibración del movimiento de la tierra y demás era captado por él. Esquivar el ataque y cortar las raíces con un movimiento de su mano cargado de viento hizo que la chica retroceda un poco en el aire pero al sentir que sus alas eran lastimadas la hizo ver que no debió retroceder. Las alas de la chica estaban muy lastimadas, no podía seguir en el aire y cayó al suelo… Gasper al ver eso lo captó, ahora entiende como debe atacar.

Creó varios murciélagos para confundir a su oponente y con ello cargó algo de fuego en sus manos, lo admite… no es de gran poder pero su control si es notable. Mientras él lanzaba su ataque a su oponente, los murciélagos fueron con Irina y Kaori, actuando como transmisores las chicas lograron captar que debían hacer… con que eso era. Kaori le lanzó a Irina una lanza que esta cargó con luz de inmediato mientras la última sacaba una katana, ahora necesita velocidad… no poder. Con eso hecho, ambas notaron que Gasper les asintió, ambas fueron al ataque hacia su enemigo que al fin se deshizo de esos molestos animales. Cuando escuchó los pasos que iban hacia él, sonrió al ver que no entendían… justo cuando se iba a mover algo pasó, un sonido agudo fue captado por sus oídos que impedía que escuchara más que ese agudo sonido que era un zumbido horrible. Las chicas aprovecharon y le dieron cortes limpios que este sintió, al recibir los ataques sabía dónde estaban y con ello las atacó a ambas con sus puños, lo resistieron y retrocedieron varios metros para luego ver que lo podían herir.

-¿Cómo…?- el hombre no lo entendía… ¿Cómo pudieron? Un minuto, dos de ellos estaban juntos… el vampiro y la del elemento, el olor de ambos… están a un extremo de la cueva.- Mocoso… Con que lo descubriste.

Gasper estaba al lado de Fluttershy quien estaba mandando finas pero potentes ráfagas de aire por todas las superficies del lugar. Así que lo notó, notó que podía captar la posición de todos por los ecos que hay en esta cueva… el sonido es una buena guía si sabes usarla pero que el mocoso lo haya visto… debe ser porque es vampiro.

-Al parecer ti sangre te ha dado la solución vampiro.- Gasper miró al tipo serio.- Esas orejas tuyas captan mejor los sonidos, algo que sólo uno entrenado como el mío puede.

-Admito que al inicio se me hizo raro ver cómo lo hacías… pero ahora lo puedo ver. Eres ciego pero desarrollaste tus otros sentidos como el oído y el olfato.- El tipo sonrió, niño astuto.- No sé como lo hiciste pero… ahora no puedes ganar, ya sé como contrarrestar tus movimientos.

-¿En serio? Bueno, veamos si es verdad… aunque lo primero lo primero.- El hombre dio una reverencia como la de un noble.- Mi nombre es Mime de Benetnasch, uno de los guerreros que sirven al Dios Loki.

-Ya lo notamos… ¿Seguimos?- Kaori se puso en guardia con Irina a su lado.

Mime sonrió al ver que deberá usar su habilidad personal contra ellos, en verdad no esperó que hubiera un mocoso tan astuto en el grupo. No importa, decidió generar aire a su alrededor ante la obvia confusión de los jóvenes y de inmediato fue contra Irina… la chica se preparó para defenderse pero de inmediato este desapareció de su vista. Sentir el dolor en el abdomen y los deseos de vomitar la hicieron ver a un lado… estaba ahí, con su puño impactando un lado de su abdomen… ¿Cómo…? La castaña fue mandada a un muro mientras Kaori esta vez atacaba con su espada. Este la detuvo con su mano desnuda ante su sorpresa y la tomó del cuello para lanzarla hacia Gasper que estaba atrás suyo… sin saber cómo, ambos cayeron al suelo y rodaron para luego chocar con otra de las paredes. Fluttershy vio eso y cargó cuchillas de viento que cargo hacia su oponente pero este los esquivaba sin problemas… ¿Cómo es posible? Si han cambiado el flujo de aire alrededor de la zona y… Sacudió la cabeza, no es hora de dudas. Lanzó su ataque al hombre con un domo hecho de un aire más fuerte contrarresto el ataque de la chica y no sólo eso, se lo regresó. Fluttershy vio eso con horror y se cubrió como pudo, las cuchillas le dieron y crearon varios cortes en ella y su traje… cayó al suelo herida y con algo de su orgullo en el suelo. ¿Cómo lo hizo…?

-Es una estupidez ver que en verdad creyeron que no tendría un contra plan en caso alguien descubriera mi habilidad.- Mime paso a ver, en teoría a Gasper, quien ayudaba a Kaori a levantarse. – Vamos pequeño vampiro, trata de adivinar…

-¿Controla… lo que oye…?- Gasper vio que en los oídos del tipo habían corrientes de aire y…- Filtros… Rayos…

-Bravo, se ve que eres el cerebro de aquí.- Mime aplaudió, Gasper en verdad no se sentía halagado.- Verás, cuando vives como yo… en verdad debes aprender a vivir sin ver… hallar modos de sobrevivir.

 **(FIN OST)**

-¿Vivir sin ver…?- Irina se sostenía la zona herida, ojalá el dolor no empeore.- ¿Quieres decir que…?

-Sí niña… Así es…- Mime se quitó la venda de los ojos para mostrarlos. Estos dejaron una impresión en todos… los globos oculares estaban quemados y dañados de manera irreparable, que horrible.- Estar así desde tu infancia es… algo que no se lo deseo a nadie…

-¿Cómo… Quién te hizo algo tan horrible?- Fluttershy trataba de no llorar por lo que vio… desee niño ¿Quién haría tal cosa?

-Mi padre, lo hizo tomando un trozo de metal caliente y me hizo esto el día que cumplí 10.- Mime respondió sin darle mucha importancia para luego volver a ponerse la venda en los ojos.- Olvidemos esto y retomemos todo de una vez… debo aprovechar el territorio donde estamos… a fin de cuentas, para un murciélago la cueva es su hogar.- Todos abrieron los ojos con sorpresa al oír eso y eso aumento cuando vieron que sacaba de sus ropas un zafiro con un murciélago en este.- **¡Beast Out!**

La luz de la piedra brilló para envolver al hombre, no fue muy intenso pero su apariencia física cambio un poco, orejas más puntiagudas como las de los murciélagos, unos pequeños colmillos y la armadura de color marrón con indicios del animal que representa. Ver eso hizo que todos suden frío, si en su forma normal era difícil de golpear, ahora será peor. Ver que ahora parecía seguir su propio radar era…. ¿Radar...? Oh diablos…

 **Saint Seiya Sanctuary Battle OST - Fighting in Cosmo Dimension Extended**

-¡Cuida…!- la advertencia de Gasper fue cortada cuando Mime le dio en la cara y lo mandó al muro más lejano del resto.

Inmediatamente después fue contra Kaori que logró bloquear el primer golpe pero de pronto la patada en su estómago la hizo perder todo el aire que tenía y ver como de inmediato era lanzada al techo de un patada ascendente y luego caer de cabeza sólo demostraba que estaban…. En peligro.

Irina quien estaba volando lanzó unos aros de luz que fueron repotenciados con el viento de ataque de Fluttershy. Los aros fueron esquivados por Mime de inmediato y este fue contra la más cercana, Irina.

El ángel se defendió del ataque despiadado de Mime, cada golpe era fuerte y lleno de rabia…. Poco a poco perdía fuerza y… un golpe en la cara detuvo su pensamiento actual, justo cuando iba a sufrir otro Fluttershy logro crear un domo de viento alrededor de la castaña para evitar un daño fatal aunque el golpe si bastó para que pierda algo de la noción… que fuerza. Fluttershy miró a Mime con rabia, cualquiera que lastime a sus amigos es alguien imperdonable en su lista. Alzó la mano para crear sus espadas hechas de viento, el Acero Alado era su única salida… fue en eso que vio como Mime se detuvo… estaba inmóvil… más bien, sólo su pierna lo estaba. Fluttershy vio que Gasper tenía activo su Sacred Gear, Forbbiden Balor View… el chico podía usarlo sin perder el control sin la sangre de Ise unas cuantas veces pero de ahí…

Mime sonrió al sentir el esfuerzo que ponía el pequeño. Nada mal… escuchó los pasos de las otras dos. Se nota que no se rinden. Ver que ya podía mover las piernas le hizo captar que el chico tiene sus límites. Sentir como lo rodean le hacen entender que en pretende atacar de todos lados para acabar esto cuando él no capte un movimiento.

 **-En verdad son tenaces… Digno de admirar en los jóvenes pero inútil.** \- Mime notaba que cada uno trataba de mantener su distancia, no caer en la tentación de atacar ahora porque eso sería una tontería. **\- Es una lástima que deban morir…**

-No tiene que ser así… podemos…

 **-No niña… nada de lo que digas hará que tenga un cambio de corazón o les diga que pueden pasar al altar al que van de camino. Eso sería estúpido…-** Mime notaba que la chica tenía un gran corazón, no necesitas ojos para ver eso…- **Niños tontos… En verdad son ingenuos si creen que me pueden vencer con esas actitudes suyas.**

-Hablas como si en verdad tuvieras una razón para hacer esto… tratan de acabar con el mundo y…

 **-¿No la tenemos? Este mundo solo ha demostrado crueldad… crueldad hacia seres que no lo merecen… Yo soy un claro ejemplo…** \- Todos vieron a Mime quien sólo volvió a quitarse el vendaje en sus ojos para mostrarlos.- **Como ya dije, esto fue hecho por mi padre biológico cuando tenía 10 años… ¿Saben por qué lo hizo? Porque quiso, no hubo pelea… no hubo discusiones… sólo tomo ese trozo de metal caliente y me lo puso en la cara mientras dormía… Así de simple me quede en la oscuridad eterna…** \- Los 4 jóvenes sudaron frío.- **Díganme… ¿Algún momento de sus vidas pensaron que eso les puede pasar? Sé la respuesta debido a sus ritmos cardiacos… ni ustedes se creen lo que les acabo de contar.**

-Es obvio… un padre de verdad nunca le haría algo así a su hijo y una madre debería…

 **-Mi madre no decía nada… sólo veía todo, sin expresión en su rostro… a fin de cuentas nunca tuvo el valor de ir contra su esposo… sólo dejaba que yo sufra el castigo, en vez de ella…-** Kaori se quedó helada al oír eso…- **¿Creen que todos los padres son buenos y cariñosos? No… Otros odian a sus hijos porque no los querían en ningún momento, eran un estorbo… para mis padres yo era eso… no me quisieron nunca, si me tuvieron era porque no pudieron abortarme ya que carecían de dinero… ¿Qué puedes esperar de unos mendigos que sólo están juntos para tener sexo? Nada… Me tuvieron porque si… no hubo mucho que decir… ni yo lo entiendo… Pero saben, eso no es lo peor… Lo peor es que querían hacerle lo mismo a mi hermana recién nacida.** \- Fluttershy contuvo un grito de horror y los otros 3 miraban con sorpresa y hasta pena a Mime. **\- Aún ciego… fui capaz de hacer algo simple… la comida es fácil de contaminar y lo hice… un ciego no necesita gran cosa si tiene buena memoria y conoce el lugar donde vive.**

-Tú…

 **-Murieron durmiendo… lo supe cuando mi hermana estaba llorando ya varias minutos… La tome y me la lleve lo más lejos que pude con mi ceguera, conocía un poco de la calle y eso basto para llevarla a una zona donde había un orfanato. La deje ahí y me fui… no quería que sientan lástima por mi.-** Mime tiró la venda al suelo.- **Así como me ven ahora de seguro… Esos ojos de pena no los quiero…**

 **-** Pero es normal… nadie merece padecer lo que tú has vivido… nadie…- Gasper en cierto modo puede entenderlo… él… él también tuvo problemas con su padre…. Diablos, ni siquiera sabe porque su padre lo discriminaba de ese modo… Al inicio su Sacred Gear pareció ser la opción pero ahora que lo piensa con más detalle… lo veían con miedo… como si los fueran a maldecir.- Pudiste elegir otro camino y…

 **-¿Qué camino había para un ciego como yo y huérfano? Nada… Fue en eso que… por cosas de la vida, mientras caminaba por las calles del pueblo fue que Lord Loki me halló y me dio un camino para vivir… a mí y a Sigmund. Ambos niños no deseados en ningún modo… entrenados para lograr esto… somos seguidores de Lord Loki… sabemos lo que desea hacer y lo vamos a ayudar… No por venganza, sino por un mundo nuevo y que no tenga estas clases de atrocidades.**

-Hablas de atrocidades pero lo que hacen no es diferente… ¡Millones de vidas inocentes, entre ellos niños, morirán si cumplen su objetivo… tu hermana puede ser una víctima también!- Fluttershy habló fuerte, rara vez se le veía tan fuerte y determinada.- Yo no sé lo que padeciste… mi familia siempre fue buena y cariñosa… sería una hipócrita decir que entiendo ¡Pero no puedo aceptar lo que harás!

-¡Igual aquí, mi vida era normal hasta hace unos meses pero mis padres… ellos me criaron de la mejor manera! ¡Lamento que no hayas tenido esa suerte pero no por ello puedes condenar a todos!- Kaori también estaba en guardia, debían pelear y ganar…

 **-Tú eres de las afortunadas pero no soy el único, de seguro hay más que padecieron lo que yo y…**

-De ser así… Debemos luchar para cambiar eso… Sabemos que hay atrocidades en el mundo pero generar más atrocidades no resolverá nada… Destruir el mundo no es el camino… Hay que esforzarnos para que este cambie y… Crear uno mejor.- Irina alzó vuelo, era hora de mostrar su valía como Ángel.

 **-Como deseen… pero no pueden ganar… ustedes no saben que…**

-Ecolocalización…- Gasper habló serio mientras Mime se mostró ligeramente sorprendido de que el niño lo notó.- El poder del espíritu del murciélago es ese… saber la localización de algo o alguien a través del eco que creas con tu viento… Eso explica como puedes saber donde atacar y… el resto es cosa de tu experiencia.- Mime aplaudió al joven por su tan buena deducción.

 **-Muy bien… aunque eso no cambia nada… No pueden ganar.-** Mime se puso en guardia mientras los jóvenes volvían a su posición de ataque…

Era verdad, individualmente no pueden ganar… en términos generales van a perder pero deben ser más listos que él… Gasper ya tiene un plan que puede servir para ganar pero la pregunta en verdad es… ¿Podrá hacerlo? Porque si lo decide hacer…. Deberá tener que soportar un gran dolor para que sus amigas puedan ganar.4

 **(FON OST)**

* * *

 _ **-Esto es…-**_ Innis dejo de ver los recuerdos de Akeno, ver como la chica en verdad trataba de esforzarse le hizo ver que no era tan tonta como creyó pero… _ **\- Al final sólo resultaste ser una cobarde, no quieres afrontar lo que ha pasado y me aceptaste en tu corazón para huir.**_

 _-No… Yo… Yo sólo deseo dejar de sufrir… no quiero que mi corazón sufra más y por ello…_

 _ **-Por ello creas una ilusión de ti misma… eres patética niña… En verdad eso explica porque ese mocoso reencarnación de Haou no te ve como algo más que una amiga.-**_ Akeno reaccionó a esas palabras, es no es…

 _-¡No lo metas a él en esta conversación… él… él me acepta por lo que soy y….!_

 _ **-¿Y qué…? Eso es todo… eso basta para que digas todo va a estar bien… en el fondo lo sabes, no es que no puedes estar con él… es que no quieres porque temes que al final termine odiándote… que al final te vea como un estorbo.**_

 _-No… No es verdad… él… él nunca…_

 _ **-No sólo él… temes que tus amigas te vean como algo que ya no necesitan, que seas tirada a la basura… que al final te quedes sola.**_

 _-¡NO, ellos no… mis amigos… No me confundas más…!_ \- Akeno luchaba una pelea que no podía ganar… si seguía negando las palabras de Innis, que en verdad es su mismo interior hablando sus miedos, no tendría salida… _\- ¡Cállate, no deseo oír más, no deseo que eso pase eso… No quiero que mi miedo se vuelva real! ¡Prefiero estar sola…. SOLAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

Innis sonrió al ver que la chica ya había caído en sus redes, si bien ahora la entiende eso no significa que esté de acuerdo con lo que piensa… Al diablo el resto, ahora que la chica al fin no está en un buen estado mental se centrara en recuperar fuerzas… Si en verdad esos chicos están aquí, no duda que la reencarnación del Rey Supremo vendrá… Oh bueno, es hora de la venganza…. Hora de que su querido hermano muera con ese estúpido humano y sus ideas tontas.

* * *

Insertar canción: Haruka [Tv Edit.] – LACCO TOWER

Sayonara no aizu ga yozora ni hibikeba

(Sí la señal del adiós pudiera resonar en el cielo nocturno)

Al iniciar la canción, vemos a Issei que se encuentran un tanto herido con parte de su vestimenta rota por las rodillas de su pantalón mediante que nota que los diversos enemigos del pasado.

Yagate haruka kanata tooku hanareteku kimi wo omou yo  
mata aou to

(Pensaré en ti, de manera distante y remota para de alguna manera podamos volvernos a ver)

Y entre todos ellos, vemos en un fuego azulado a su espalda sin hacerle daño, vemos a Loki que veía como no le quedaban muchas fuerzas a Issei y preparaba su ataque para acabarlo.

Kimi no hidari kara miteta yokogao wo miteita

(Vi desde tu perfil izquierdo, y pude ver tu rosto)

En ese instante, Issei recordaba un tanto a sus padres todo lo que ha vivido con ellos hasta el momento de su muerte mediante que aun trataba de soportar el dolor ya estando de pie para poder encarar a sus enemigos mientras que en su mente recordaba a sus amigos que se preocupan por él y sus rostros estaban en uno de sus ojos.

Waratteru ka naiteiru no ka

(¿Estabas riendo o estabas llorando?)

Y con esa imagen todavía en sus ojos, la cámara se aleja hasta mostrar a Issei que se encontraba preparado para luchar, pero siente una mano en su hombro previo a la batalla.

Nagai kami ga jama wo shiteru

(Tu largo cabello obstruía el camino.)

Y al sentir esa mano en su hombro, Issei se volta a ver que apareció Yuuto, pero no vino solo, ya que cerca se notan a tres personas más.

Sayonara no aizu ga yozora ni hibikeba

(Sí la señal del adiós pudiera resonar en el cielo nocturno)

Sairaorg Bael, Saji Genshiro y Vali Lucifer se aparecen en la escena mediante que diversas personas conocidas del grupo los observan a la distancia mediante que se preparan para la batalla viendo el amanecer entre sonrisas y rostros de preocupación en que ellos pudieran perder esa batalla.

Haruka kanata yowayowashii bokutachi no michi wo terasu yo

(Este brillará como una luz que iluminará nuestros débiles caminos para algún día)

Mediante que la cámara toma un perfil izquierdo mediante que el grupo se prepara para luchar ante esos enemigos y que sus cuerpos reciban la luz del sol e Issei dice que se preparen.

Mata aeru to

(Podamos volver a vernos)

Y tomando un paso hacia atrás, la cámara ve de frente a los cinco chicos dan un salto para irse a la batalla congelando justo en el momento que Issei, Vali, Genshiro y Yuuto muestren su Sacred Gear y Sairaorg comienza a mostrar un aura dorada y sueltan un rugido de batalla al mismo tiempo que se acaba la canción de fondo.

* * *

 **NOTAS**

 **X-Rounder Técnico: Otra de las subclases de X-Rounder. El X-Pulse se encarga de concentrar la habilidad del usuario en usar sus técnicas de la manera más eficiente posible dejando de lado el esquivar básico debido a la poca habilidad del usuario. Su uso permite maximizar el uso de técnicas y gastar menos energía en ellas. Saji pertenece a esta categoría ya que con ello es capaz de usar las habilidades de sus Sacred Gears sin tener que ver al enemigo o los objetos.**

 **BALANCE BREAKER**

 **Malebolge Vritra Promotion: Un Balance Breaker Irregular, generado tras la unión de las mentes de Saji y Vritra, otorga una armadura negra con tentaculos que permiten absorber grandes dosis de energía en el ambiente o del enemigo. Además de sus llamas negras que se dice queman lo que tocan, su nombre viene del 8 Círculo del Infierno de Dante.**

 **NOTA PERSONAJE:**

 **Haggen de Merak: Poseedor del Zafiro de la Salamandra, este otorga al poseedor una resistencia al fuego muy similar a la de los Dragones y repotencia sus ataques de fuego. Miembro de una familia de protectores de una familia ancestral, que según leyendas descendían de la Diosa Freya, amo a la hija heredera de dicha familia. Traicionado y engañado por su propia familia y quienes sirvió, abandonó las ideas de lealtad y honor que una vez tuvo. Era el más técnico de los guerreros de Loki debido a su control sobre el Hielo y Fuego además de su capacidad de aprovechar el terreno para su ventaja. Tras un arduo combate contra Saji, Rainbow y Ayane fue derrotado por el daño conjunto que recibió de las chicas que le dieron al Prison Dragon la oportunidad de ganar gracias a su recién adquirido Balance Breaker. Nunca supo que la mujer que amó tuvo un hijo suyo.**


	93. Ragnarok: Parte V

**Nuevo cap, espero que sea de su agrado.**

* * *

 **Sekiryuutei Supremo**

 **Arco 7: Deceit of Ragnarok**

 **Capítulo 92: Ragnarok Parte V: Tristezas**

Insertar canción: Realize – Nami Tamaki (Tv edit.)

Tadoritsuku basho sae mo wakaranai

(Sin saber a cuál lugar dónde llegaré)

Al iniciar la canción, vemos dos siluetas de dos chicos que son de Hyoudou Issei y Vali Lucifer y detrás de ellos mientras caminan tomando una mirada fija hacia la cámara, se muestran diversas personas vinculadas a los portadores de los dragones celestiales, con diversos sentimientos, amistad (como los diversos chicos con algunas chicas y Rean) y romance (en especial las chicas que tienen sentimientos por ambos).

Todoku to shinjite ima omoi wo hashira seruyo

(Creyendo que ahí estaré, y ahora mis sentimientos comienzan a acelerar)

Cambiando un plano de un risco que se nota que va amaneciendo, vemos ahora a Issei que se encuentra viendo el horizonte desde donde se encuentra y da un salto caer al vacío mientras que una gran cantidad de aura roja rodea al Sekiryuutei que activa su armadura del Balance Breaker mientras va al cielo y ya habiendo activado ese poder hace una pose heroica a la cámara en el aire detrás del sol mediante que se aparece el título de la historia por unos instantes y que un destello de luz desaparece.

Katachi kaete yuku kokoro mo kono machi mo

(Las formas siempre están cambiando, al igual que este corazón y esta cuidad)

Y en un salón especial que hay una serie de luces que hacen alusión a que es un circulo, vemos a Issei que mantiene una mirada seria mientras que las luces ven como los diversos recuerdos del castaño están rodeándolo, aparece Rean tomando el hombro para prepararlo para su entrenamiento, pero el lugar cambia a un dojo dentro de su casa pero Rias y Twilight aparecen tomando los brazos del castaño mediante que el resto de las chicas tratan de arrebatárselo, pero un tanto lejos se encuentra Akeno con una mirada triste.

Dakedo kienai negai ga aru

(Pero hay un deseo pero nunca desaparecerá)

Y con ella, pone una mano en su rostro como si ocultara su llano mediante que en su espalda salen un par de alas, pero una es de un demonio y delante de esa ala se encuentra un reflejo su fallecida madre, Shuri y una de un ángel caído siendo Baraquiel y ambos padres de esa chica toman sus hombros en señal de aliento, aun con ello tiene una mirada perdida pensando algo si hubiera cambiado ese doloroso momento y la escena cambia mediante diversos destellos de luces.

Chigau yume wo mite onaji sora nagameta

(Viendo un sueño distinto, mirando el mismo cielo)

Y ahora vemos a Vali Lucifer que se encuentra caminando con su grupo pero se detienen momentáneamente para descansar y Teepo comienza a jalar la manga de su camisa para jugar con él mediante que Merlina y Esdeath comienzan a hablar sus cosas, Arthur aprovecha para practicar con su espada y Bikou se distrae viendo el paisaje.

Ano hi chikatta "Makenai koto"

(Ese día que jure que "no perderé")

Mientras sigue mirando el cielo, Vali aprieta su puño al saber que su amigo y rival de alguna manera se ha vuelto más fuerte y que no quería estar detrás de él para tener su lucha de desempate, pero una especie de flamas de aura aparecen para luego ver que dando la espalda a la cámara, él e Issei, quien está al lado izquierdo del peli platino se encuentran juntos encarando a alguien.

Zutto futari kono te tsunagezu ni

(Siempre nuestras manos se han unido)

Ahora vemos a los dos portadores de los dragones celestiales que tienen en una mirada decidida a luchar ante quien se encuentran encarando y detrás de ellos, vemos a Rias, Twilight, Akeno y Asia quienes están más cerca de Issei y a Esdeath y Merlina que están a la par hacia Vali.

Umarete kita imi wo sagashiteta

(Al igual que buscamos la razón sobre que existimos)

Y ven que Loki en un cielo morado en lo alto de un risco preparando el Ragnarok para su idea, pero cambiando de nuevo hacia los dos dragones, Issei le muestra su puño izquierdo hacia Vali que choca con su puño derecho y luego de que choquen sus puños en señal de amistad, ellos van corriendo mediante que les rodean auras de los colores de sus dragones para activar las armaduras de su respectivo Balance Breaker.

Tadoritsuku basho sae mo wakaranai

(Sin saber a cuál lugar dónde llegaré)

Ahora estando en un campo de batalla, vemos a diversos lacayos de Loki que van hacia los dos portadores de los dragones celestiales, pero diversos miembros de los dos grupos de ambos los atacan y un disparo de magia pura van hacia ellos pero es cancelado con un escudo especial por parte de Twilight y sus amigas mediante que los dos guerreros van volando hacia el dios nórdico del engaño.

Todoku to shinjite ima omoi wo hashira seruyo

(Creyendo que ahí estaré, y ahora mis sentimientos comienzan a acelerar)

Y en su vuelo, Vali elimina a diversos enemigos enviados por Loki mediante que Issei va velozmente hacia el enemigo quien desesperado manda otros que estaban a su mando pero de otra dimensión se aparecen para derrotar al Sekiryuutei.

Ayamachi mo setsunasa mo koeru toki

(Cuando llegue el momento de que supere mis errores y mi dolor)

Sin perder un instante al notar eso, Issei elimina a cada enemigo con cada una de las armaduras de los Cosmic Packs y cuando se aparece Vali ya habiendo superado sus adversarios hacen dos disparos de poder hacia Loki que ve que ese ataque aumenta de poder a cada momento mientras hace un orbe mágico que va hacia dicha movida de los portadores de los dragones celestiales.

Negai ga hikari dakishimeru mirai wo yobisamashite

(Los deseos serán abrazados por la luz, y despertarán el futuro)

Cuando esos ataques chocan, un enorme destello de luz seguido por una gran explosión se muestra para que luego se muestren Issei y Vali viendo hacia la cámara que estaba un tanto arriba de ellos para que después cambien sus miradas para que sus grupos se encuentren detrás de ellos esperándolos. Ya con ello, los chicos van hacia sus grupos mediante que dan la espalda a la cámara mediante que los ven y se congela la imagen cuando se acabe la música de fondo.

* * *

-Ahm… ¿Seguro de esto Rean-san?- Gasper estaba entrenando con Rean mientras Ise y Kiba estaban en su pelea de práctica.

-Sí Gasper, sé que esto es algo que mucho llamarían tortura pero debes entrenar tu cuerpo para resistir heridas y dolores muy fuertes para seguir en la pelea. Los que son como tú, usuarios de magia y de soporte, son los que se busca en caer primero. No porque son débiles sino porque saben que normalmente no entrenan su resistencia física y al dolor.- Rean sacó una botellita con lágrimas del Fénix.- Azazel me dio varias de estas, servirán para que te cures…

-Aniki… ¿Hizo esto?- Rean asintió y eso hizo que el pequeño vampiro suspire.- O-Ok… Estoy asustado pero… deseo ayudar en lo que puedo a mis amigos, demostrar de lo que soy capaz.

-Muy bien Gasper…- Rean apareció frente a él con su puño en el estómago de este. El demonio sintió que iba a vomitar.- Recuerda Gasper… en una batalla gana no el de mejor técnica o el de más poder. Gana el que tiene el espíritu más fuerte, el que está dispuesto a poner su vida en riesgo y veo que tú estás dispuesto a eso.

Rean empezó su sesión con Gasper quien ahora entendía el porqué del soporte al dolor de Ise… estos golpes eran… No… Debe de resistir y también ser más fuerte en cuerpo. No lo sabe pero quizás algún día tenga que usar su cuerpo como escudo por sus amigos… para darles la oportunidad de una victoria.

* * *

 **Saint Seiya Sanctuary Battle OST - Gemini Temple (JP Version) Extended**

Mime sentía los nervios en los jóvenes, los nervios que de seguro sentían en luchar una pelea de la que pueden salir no victoriosos. Irina fue la primera en atacar ya que estaba más cerca, Mime bloqueó el ataque con unas alas retráctiles que salieron de la armadura ante la sorpresa de la chica, unas alas de murciélago. La chica no se detuvo ahí y empezó a dar varios cortes para lograr herirlo pero el tipo sólo los esquivaba. En un momento Irina sintió el impacto en el estómago, otro golpe y como duele… en eso Kaori corrió con su espada en mano con la cual dio un salto para dar un corte al tipo ese y alejar al tipo de su amiga. El corte de la espada logró alejar a Mime de ella pero no hizo un daño de ninguna clase. Con ver eso, Kaori invocó otra de sus armas, una lanza del estilo medieval mientras estaba sobre su espada. La lanzó para que sirva de señuelo mientras ella iba hacia él con su arma principal… obvio que Mime lo notó, que intento más tonto y ridículo. No necesito moverse, sólo desvió la lanza con su viento y esta fue hacia Fluttershy… la chica vio eso y se quedó helada… ¡Eso no se lo esperó! Cuando esta se detuvo en el aire, vio que Gasper la detuvo con su Sacred Gear. Alzó vuelo de inmediato para evitar el ataque y fue hacia Mime junto a Kaori que estaba furiosa, usar su arma contra su amiga…

La pelirrosa dio varios movimientos fuertes con su arma que a pesar del peso era muy veloz en sus cortes. La niña era peligrosa ya que parecía entender que sola no le iba a dar pero con la otra a su lado… sí. Fluttershy dio varios golpes cuya velocidad no era mala pero tampoco buena pero el problema yace en que tiene viento en ellos… el aire lo dañaba y eso era un problema. Trató de alzar la mano para acabar con ambas mocosas pero al sentir que este era detenida… el Sacred Gear del mocoso vampiro… que molesto. Decidió crear una onda de viento con todo su cuerpo para que ambas sean expulsadas de ahí. Ambas cayeron al suelo para luego levantarse de inmediato, esto no podía acabar así… debían seguir. Gasper sabía que no iban a ganar así, deben hacer que el tipo este con la guardia baja y que todas ataquen en conjunto para lograr eso… para ello, Irina era la mejor opción sus ataques de luz pueden dañar más allá de la piel y… Ok, esto no le va a gustar… Mientras veía a sus amigas luchar, fue con Irina de inmediato… la castaña estuvo a unos pasos de ir a ayudar pero ver a Gasper acercase y susurrar su plan la hizo abrir los ojos con horror… era una locura pero ver que este estaba decidido la hizo morderse el labio… debían ganar, a pesar de los sacrificios personales que deben hacer… se va a odiar por esto… asintió a la idea de Gasper y fue al ataque… al menos en teoría.

El plan era sencillo, deben aprovechar las espadas de aire que Fluttershy tiene en su Acero Alado… que ellas 3 usen las armas imbuidas en luz… Kaori deberá tener cuidado cuando las use pero mientras no toque la luz directamente no habrá problema… el problema es que de seguro tardarán en hacer eso y para que lo logren necesitan que uno sea el… sacrificio. Ahí entra él… hora de aplicar su entrenamiento de resistencia.

Mime alejó a las dos chicas que estaban atracándolo con ondas de viento, ambas cayeron a un lado del lugar… no estaban logrando nada… un golpe maldición, un solo golpe… el tipo es humano, lograr dar uno en el lugar preciso les dará la victoria. Irina apareció detrás de él y le dio una patada, una que este bloqueó pero se sorprendió al notar que no atacaba, iba con sus amigas para ponerse en frente de ellas. No importa lo que hagan, no van a… sentir que era restringido lo hizo ver que Gasper lo miraba con su Sacred Gear.

 **-¿En serio mocoso? Deben de ver que no pueden ganar.** \- Mime notó que en efecto el control del chico sobre su Sacred Gear aún no era muy óptimo.

-Sólos no… pero juntos podemos hacerlo…- Gasper sacó una botella con la sangre de Ise y la bebió. Al hacerlo sintió el aumento en su control y habilidad.- Vamos…- Creó una horda de murciélagos para lograr tener ocupado a Mime.

Mientras eso pasaba, Irina contó el plan que Gasper ideó. Sobra decir que ambas chicas vieron con horror a la Ángel y se negaron al inicio pero al ver la seriedad en los ojos de Irina notaron que era la única oportunidad que tendrían. Fluttershy se mordió el labio, la idea de hacer que Gasper sea la carnada y el sacrificio para esto era… la mano de Kaori en su hombro le hizo entender que deben hacerlo, es lo que él quiere y que como sus amigos hay que respetar el esfuerzo que hará. La chica con pesar activó su Acero Alado mientras Irina empezaba a imbuirlos con luz. Kaori no era tan buena como Kiba pero al menos puede crear mangos para que cada una use dos espadas, mejor empieza ya.

Gasper trataba de tener a Mime al borde de todo… los golpes que recibía de vez en cuando lo hizo entender, sólo no le iba a ganar a este tipo con su nivel actual y eso lo enfurece… sentía la impotencia de… un golpe en la cara casi lo hace caer pero de inmediato se recompuso, debe mantenerse firme y… Debe resistir…

Mime notaba que el chico en verdad resistía, usaba todo en su arsenal para aguantar luchar con él… su Sacred Gear, su magia y otros hechizos pequeños. Eran molestos y no servían pero este seguía de pie… ¿Cómo era eso posible? Le dio otro golpe en la cara pero no cayó… uno en el abdomen, el pecho… maldición, no cae… ¿Este niño es inmune al dolor?

-No… No lo soy…- Gasper respondió tras limpiarse la sangre de la boca.- Je… no eres el único que no necesita ojos para captar algo… Y a lo otro, entrene para aguantar el dolor, esto no es nada…

 **-Mocoso… ¡Tus intentos son inútiles!-** un golpe en el estómago hizo que Gasper vomite sangre pero no cayó…- **¡Maldita sea, cae de una vez!-** Varios golpes siguieron pero no así el joven caía, aprovechaba en atacar un poco con sus murciélagos para dar más tiempo… ya casi deben de estar con eso listo y….- **¡CAE!** \- Gasper fue golpeado y cayó cerca de sus amigas.

Todas veían con horror como la cara del vampiro estaba toda ensangrentada, nada de su aspecto normal ahí. Moretones, sangre… el labio roto, el ojo derecho hinchado… este botó un poco de sangre antes de pararse de nuevo. Las chicas vieron con dolor su acto, dispuesto a recibir el castigo para darles una oportunidad… Mime notó lo que las chicas iban a hacer algo debido a la ahora más clara energía que había en el ambiente, mocoso astuto… ese era su plan todo el tiempo y… lanzó una gran presión de aire… las chicas se prepararon para el inminente impacto pero al ver que Gasper lo recibió por ellas fue…

-Sigan… No paren…

-¡Gasper-san!

-¡AHORA!- el grito del chico hizo que las tres vuelvan a su labor pero Fluttershy era la que trataba de acelerar un poco las cosas… ella… ella no desea verlo así… no lo entiende, no se entiende pero no quiere verlo lastimado así.

 **-Honorable niño pero… ¡No sirve!** \- Mime lanzó otro ataque, luego otro, luego muchos más. Uno más fuerte que el anterior y eso se veía por las heridas y cortes que Gasper recibía.

Este sólo recibía los ataques, no gritaba de dolor ya que de hacerlo mostrará que en verdad lo afecta. Debe usar el factor psicológico también aquí y hacer que él pierda los estribos. Un impacto en el pecho le hizo dolor toda la zona torácica… no debe caer… un poco más y… Con cada ataque que recibía sentía que perdía la conciencia, ya ni la voz de sus amigas las oía… solo debía seguir y… ahora que lo piensa, si hubiera sido la mitad de valiente que es ahora ¿La hubiera podido salvar? Ojalá que este bien en casa, ojalá este bien… ella quién fue la única que fue amable con él en esos años… Ahora ve que fue esa amabilidad lo que le dio lo que tiene ahora y eso lo ha hecho fuerte para este momento, iba a protegerlas… a sus amigas, con su vida si debe hacerlo… un último impacto en la cara pareció bastar para que… no… un poco más, luego puede caer… debe de seguir…

 **-Tú…** \- Mime no creía lo que pasaba, ese mocoso tenía agallas… no lo ve pero lo puede oler… la cantidad de sangre que tiene y… **\- Tch… ¡Muere!**

 **(FIN OST)**

Mime alzó un brazo para darle un golpe de gracia, las chicas se iban a lanzar a protegerlo pero lo que vieron los dejo asombrados. Gasper logró usar uno de sus murciélagos para crear un escudo mágico que lo salvó del impacto por los pelos… de inmediato alzó su mano y dio un golpe en una zona del hombro con los dedos de este. Sonrió al ver que se llevó el brazo de su enemigo, Mime lo notó… el maldito mocoso sabe de los puntos de presión… sentir como su brazo derecho caía para no moverse más por de seguro varios minutos le hizo patear al vampiro a un lado del lugar para que este caiga sentado apoyado de la pared del lugar, aparentemente inconsciente.

-¡Gasper!

-¡Bastardo… Ya verás!

 **Saint Seiya Sanctuary Battle OST - Fighting with the Life at Stake Extended**

Irina y Kaori tenían dos espadas de viento envuelta en luz. Ambas se mostraban furiosa mientras lloraban un poco. Fluttershy estaba en el aire con dos de las espadas… su labio tenía marcas de las mordeduras que se dio para calmar su rabia… rabia que iba a dejar salir ahora. La chica miró a su enemigo con rabia, una rabia inmensa…

-¡PAGARÁS POR LO QUE HICISTE!

Ella fue la primera en ir hacia Mime que esquivó el corte inicial pero su sorpresa mayor fue sentir que el viento del arma lo cortó y… la luz, la luz repotencia los elementos naturales y… ¡El mocoso lo planeó todo, se usó de sacrificio para lograr esto!

Irina y Kaori fueron las siguientes, aprovechando sus entrenamientos eran más precisas en atacar y generaban más daño. Mime al sentir la desventaja optó por crear unas cuchillas de aire y las lanzó a todos lados pero Fluttershy se le adelanto y ya tenía sus propias cuchillas para atacar y defender. Las técnicas chocaban mientras el ángel y Demonio atacaban… Mime maldecía no poder usar su brazo… tal vez deba usar eso… eso que va más allá del Beast Out y… No… corre el riesgo de… Un corte de Kaori hacia él lo hizo volver a la pelea…

Gasper, que aún estaba despierto, veía la batalla con su ojo derecho… Aún con todo esto, ese sujeto es persistente… No lo culpa, vivió el abuso de sus progenitores, él vivió la indiferencia de su padre pero… ¿Hubiera acabado así si no fuera por ella…? Ya no importa ahora, si su padre no lo quiere no es relevante, tiene gente que lo acepta y por ellos seguirá luchando, aunque deba dar su vida.

 _-Luchar contra todo, luchar por eso que deseas proteger, no importa que… esa es la verdadera fuerza. Abre los ojos, Beast of Balor._ \- Esa voz es… ¿Su Sacred Gear? No, es algo más… No importa… Debe abrir el ojo… Un esfuerzo más… ¡Uno más!

Mime alejó a las chicas un poco y estuvo a punto de atacar a Fluttershy quien se preparó para el ataque pero este no vino… Mime se detuvo totalmente… Esto era… volteó como pudo hacia donde estaba Gasper y sintió que tenía su Sacred Gear activo con el único ojo que tiene abierto del cual sale una lágrima de sangre… ¡Mocoso!

-¡AHORA!

La voz de Irina volvió a Fluttershy a la acción. La elegida por el elemento de la Amabilidad no era de usar armas pero el viento era su elemento… aumentó el viento de sus armas y dio cortes que dañaron la zona del pecho de la armadura. Kaori saltó y dio unos cortes con giro, cortes que dañaron más la armadura… Mime no podía hacer nada, estaba a merced de ellas por el Sacred Gear del mocoso… Irina apareció frente de él, decidida a acabar esto ya. Con unos movimientos veloces y precisos dio cortes que acabaron con la armadura del pecho y con un último movimiento, dio las estocadas finales en el pecho de este… Mime sintió como sus pulmones eran perforados… imposible, no era posible… ¿Perder aquí? Dio su vida a esta meta… a su objetivo y pierde con estos mocosos…

 **(FIN OST)**

-¡Cae de una vez!- Kaori le iba a dar el golpe de gracia pero…

 **-¡NO MORIRÉ ASÍ!-** Mime expulsó más energía… esta era distinta a la del inicio, más poderosa pero más salvaje y… sin control.- **¡BEAST OF BERSERKER!**

El pulso de energía fue tal que la cueva empezaba a temblar, se notaba que Mime desea seguir pero…. Algo anda mal, su cuerpo está ¿Sobrecargándose? Las chicas veían cómo él se estaba hinchando, síntoma que su cuerpo no soporta el poder y… va a explotar, esa masa de energía es peligrosa.

Mime notó que… era como supuso, pensar que sólo Sigmund puede usar este modo sólo por su sangre… Tch, que desgracia… ambos entrenando y luchando el mismo periodo de tiempo y este es su límite. Al menos se llevará a los mocosos con él, al menos hará que Lord Loki logre su meta al deshacerse del elemento de la Amabilidad. Eso importa… para eso ha vivido… aunque, le hubiera gustado saber si su hermana tuvo una mejor vida que él, ojalá haya sido así… ella si lo merecía, él sólo merecía esto… ni más ni menos.

-¡Debemos irnos!- Irina notó que la masa de energía iba a explotar en cualquier segundo…- Tch… no nos da tiempo.

-¡No puede ser!- Kaori sabía que el tiempo no estaba a su favor, las tres chicas vieron como la masa ya iba a explotar y… cerraron los ojos en espera de lo inevitable sólo para ver que… la explosión estaba estática…

Las tres vieron a Gasper y este logró abrir el otro ojo para usar al máximo su Sacred Gear… la sangre que salía de sus ojos denotaba el esfuerzo por no cerrarlos… este no apartaba la vista de la explosión que de seguro, bien le quite la vista… ocurrirá.

-Vayan…- Todas se horrorizaron al captar que él…- Rápido… no hay tiempo, no puedo…

-¡NO, no vamos a dejarte!- Fluttershy trato de ir con él pero Irina y Kaori la detuvieron.- ¿¡Qué hacen!? ¡Déjenme!- Ambas jalaban a la chica a la salida… las lágrimas era prueba de su dolor, de que esto no lo deseaban ni querían hacer pero… era el deseo de Gasper, su deseo era que estén a salvo y sigan…- ¡No por favor! ¡Gasper! ¡GASPER!

Con un último esfuerzo final, la sacaron del lugar mientras Gasper finalmente sonrío, estaban a salvo y eso bastaba para él. Sin dejar de ver la explosión, pensó en lo que vivió e hizo… lo mucho que cambio y que… ojalá… ojalá estén orgullosos de él…

-Valerie… me hubiera gustado verte de nuevo, de seguro tú y Fluttershy-san se hubieran llevado bien… y con mis amigos también, mi familia….- el vampiro cerró los ojos y la explosión avanzó, nada lo detuvo.

Al salir de las cuevas, las tres chicas se vieron expulsadas con fuerza por la repentina explosión… explosión que se llevó el lugar donde estuvieron luchando hace poco. La explosión bastó para saber que era imposible que… Fluttershy al ver eso no contuvo el llanto mientras Kaori apretó el puño mientras dejaba las lágrimas salir. Irina fue la primera en caminar un poco y golpeó un árbol cercano mientras lloraba un poco… Gasper se había sacrificado para dejarlas avanzar y ganaron por su esfuerzo… Eran débiles, lo sabían… su debilidad les costó la vida de un amigo… un buen amigo. Fluttershy no sabía que sentir… sentía que algo en ella se había desgarrado… Él no debía morir, no así… a pesar del dolor, avanzaron con pesar hacia donde estaba el altar que debían ir y pusieron el elemento de la Amabilidad en este, una columna rosa emergió en señal que su parte estaba hecha. Fluttershy usó su magia curativa en ella y sus amigas mientras esperaban a que el resto acabe… Todo mientras era abrazada por Irina y Kaori… debían darse apoyo para superar esto pero… ¿Qué le dirán a Rias y el resto cuando sea la hora?

En los restos de la cueva… donde había la marca de la explosión que tiro todo abajo. Un domo de oscuridad protegía algo… en este emergió un ente hecho de oscuridad con una cabeza algo extraña…

 **-Pensar que al borde de la muerte entrarías en contacto conmigo accidentalmente.** \- el nuevo ente se levantó para ver que protegía el cuerpo lastimado y apenas con vida de Gasper.- **Fue temporal pero tienes suerte yo… lamentablemente ahora no puedes luchar, estás muy herido y cerca a las puertas de la muerte.-** Este busco en los bolsillos del rasgado pantalón del muchacho para luego sacar la botellita con las Lágrimas del Fénix que Gasper llevaba consigo.- **Esto servirá pero el efecto tardará… deberé usar mis poderes en esta para fortalecer un poco tu cuerpo y darte algo, una muestra de lo que lograrás si desbloqueas mi poder… a fin de cuentas...-** El ente envolvía el líquido con su oscuridad y lo hecho en el pecho del chico.- **A fin de cuentas, Aniki, Buchou y el resto lloraran si mueres, en especial Fluttershy y Valerie… Debes vivir yo, posees un trozo de mí, el Dios Balor… crece para estar a la altura de ese nombre.-** El ente se volvió de nuevo la sombra de Gasper y lo dejó dormir, lo necesitará… aún le queda una lucha más, The Beast of Balor debe pelear una vez más.

* * *

Loki vio que un nuevo pilar emergió, era de la zona donde Mime estaba… y pensar que él iba a perder. Bueno, él siempre fue algo confiado en sus habilidades, no le sorprendería que haya subestimado a los que enfrentó. Pobre tonto, era muy inteligente pero a la vez algo corto de mente y pensamientos. Su ceguera fue más que física, se cerró a muchas cosas y eso le vino bien, moldear al chico como un fiel seguidor fue sencillo si sabes que hacer… Sigmund es el único que no entra en esa regla, él si es leal por cuenta propia. Es una lástima pero la muerte de Mime en verdad no es un problema, a fin de cuentas… todos son reemplazables, sólo importa su meta final… sólo eso.

* * *

La batalla afuera seguía y eso era algo que en verdad estaba agotando a todos y… sobra decir que cierto Dragón está al borde de un ataque de ira. Tannin era curado por Merlina y Teepo, esos dos eran el soporte del grupo contra Fenrir, el lobo parecía disfrutar de la pelea, él también lo haría si en verdad supiera que tiene una chance de ganar.

Rean y Azazel fueron repelidos por el ataque del lobo quién de inmediato tomó a otro de los dragones que estaban cerca y le destrozó el cuello con sus colmillos para luego lanzarlo lejos. Ambos vieron eso y sabían que el lobo lo hacía para inspirar miedo en ellos, una táctica psicológica buena…

Bikou volaba sobre su nube para atacar al lobo quién trataba de golpear a esa molesta mosca, que fastidio… todo mientras Esdeath le daba ataques con sus estacas de hielo con Arthur usando su espada para dañar las patas pero Fenrir no caía. No iba a caer por métodos como estos…. En eso una gran esfera de magia le impacto en la cara y… ¿Quién fue? Ver a esa enana y ese muñeco… malditos. Tal vez mejor los mata y…

Rean atacó con varios cortes al pecho del lobo quien sintió esta vez el dolor y el ardor… ¿Fuego? Justo en eso recibió una lanza de luz del líder de los caídos pero aún así se movió en medio del ataque para luego ir hacia el más cercano a él, ese mono endemoniado que no le llega ni a los talones a su ancestro. Se lo iba a comer de una vez, Bikou al ver eso trató de alejarse pero ese lobo era veloz… justo a unos metros de terminar en el tracto digestivo de Fenrir, Tannin logró retenerlo de la cola para luego atraerlo hacia él y darle un golpe en la cara que lo mandó a otras de las islas flotantes mientras el resto tomaba aire.

-¿Cómo vamos Serafall?- Rean se comunicó con la mujer, decir que estaba hecho un desastre era poco… todos estaban muy heridos y cansados.

 _-Ya quedan pocos de los enemigos menores, quedan Fenrir, sus hijos y un gran pez debajo de nosotros…. No preguntes, hasta ahora lo estoy digiriendo._

-Entiendo…- Rean no preguntó más ya que Fenrir venía por otro round.- ¿Alguna idea?

 _-Una… pero será riesgoso, lamentablemente es nuestra mejor oportunidad de lograr la victoria. Sigan ganando tiempo… unos minutos más y…_

-Pues mejor dense prisa… no creo que duremos mucho.- Rean sabía que estaban al límite, si habrá un pequeño relevo espera que sea pronto ya que duda en verdad que sigan esto mucho tiempo.

* * *

En otras de las islas, Machias, Fie, Gaius, Emma y Celine al fin se habían deshecho de esas cosas que eran de todo, esos trolls, esos muertos vivientes… Ojalá el siguiente enemigo sea más normal o al menos no huela tan mal.

Todos recibieron información de Gabriel, contando sobre el enemigo bajo el agua y que este en verdad deberán de derrotar primero si desean tornar las cosas a su favor. Justo cuando iban a preguntar algo más… detrás de ellos hubo dos aullidos. Al voltear se vieron con justamente los que no esperaban que se muevan ahora.

Skoll y Hati estaban ahí parados, esperando su hora de actuar… si bien ambos lobos no son tan poderosos como su padre, su fuerza fácilmente alcanza la de un demonio clase suprema y eso es mucho que decir. Ambos lobos empezaron a ponerse en guardia, ya estaban aburridos de esperar… desean luchar, quizás ellos no posean la energía que buscan pero… servirán para que salgan y vengan a ellos.

-Ok ¿Algún plan?- Celine miró a Machias se acomodó los lentes.

-Uno, separarlos y que sean dos contra uno. Deben ser más peligrosos juntos.- Todos asintieron a esas palabras.

Justo en eso Skoll fue contra Gaius y Emma mientras Hati contra Fie y Machias. Celine cayó al suelo por la fuerza de movimiento… al ver que ya cada lobo había elegido parejas, optó por informar de la situación a esas dos… ya deben de empezar su ritual.

* * *

-¿Qué tan lejos estamos de Akeno-san, Ise-sama?- Fay caminaba al lado del Sekiryuutei que seguía un camino algo extraño, parecía que era una especie de pradera con flores hechas de hielo.- Ya vamos así varios minutos y no hemos visto nada.

-Es extraño, ese ente debió de dejar un rastro de energía pero… No hay nada, ni un rastro, es como si fuera un fantasma.- Rossweise miraba el lugar con ojo analítico.- Parece que este lugar está muy alejado de cualquier pilar o de Loki, lo pensó muy bien… Sabía donde ir para no ser detectada.

-Es verdad… lo que veo es que Innis de algún modo conocía la zona y supo a donde ir pero… ¿qué significa? ¿Qué estuvo aquí más tiempo o qué todo es una gran coincidencia?- la maga se puso a pensar en lo que podía ser pero nada era concreto.- ¿Qué cree usted Ise-sama?- La chica hizo la pregunta pero… este no respondió… Sólo caminaba…- Ugh, no me hace caso…

-Debe de estar concentrado… Veo que esa energía en su brazo no es fácil de mantener.- Rossweise trató de teorizar pero… Ni ella sabía que decir.

-Al menos es mejor que antes, al menos ahora lo hace por una razón y no por querer quedarse callado.- Fay suspiró al recordar esos días.- ¿Segura de esto? Digo… bien pudiste quedarte en los barcos y no venir con nosotros y….

-Deseo…. Deseo ver lo que pueden hacer, se rumorea de que ustedes lograron una gran hazaña en Mu… al inicio lo vi como algo imposible.- Rossweise se mostró algo culpable al decir eso.- Pero tras lo de Rahab y lo que paso con la Facción Old Maou, veo que no son rumores… deseo seguir viendo lo que son capaces.- La rubia sonrió a esas palabras… iba a hablar cuando…

-¿Qué decías Fay? Estaba algo distraído.- Ise volteó a ver a la chica quien cerró los ojos para calmar su rabia…- Ehm… ¿Perdón?

-¡Olvídelo!- Fay se cruzó de brazos tras gritar.- Siempre es lo mismo… Debe recordar que no está aquí sólo.

-Ella tiene razón Ise-kun, no olvides que estamos aquí…- El Sekiryuutei se mostró arrepentido ante el ligero regaño de ambas.- Se nota que no entiendes a las mujeres.- Ise sintió un flecha imaginaria en su espalda.

-Y que no sabe que ha una dama no se le ignora.- Otra flecha…- Además que aún es idiota…

-Ok eso ya lo sabía… pero los primeros no eran necesarios…- Ise miró a ambas para luego suspirar.- Lo lamento, estoy con muchas cosas en la cabeza y… No sé que pensar…- Ambas lo miraron confusas.- Gamma está haciendo muchas preguntas…

-¿¡Gamma!?- Fay gritó al ver que Ise estaba hablando con una de los Cosmic Packs que aún no están de su lado.- ¿¡Es idiota!?- La maga se acercó y le dio tremendo grito que lo hizo encogerse.- ¡No lo creo, hablar con uno de los que lo desean hundir es una gran idiotez Ise-sama… hasta para usted!- Ise trató de que la rubia no se le acerque más, su cara da miedo… debe estar aprendiendo eso de Twilight, extraña a la rubia que era más calmada…- ¡Hable!

-B-Bueno… es que últimamente hace muchas preguntas…

-Ahora entiendo porque Rias-san y Twilight-san siempre lo regañan, es un idiota pero en verdad creo que va redefinir la palabra.- Rossweise miró con los ojos entrecerrados al Sekiryuutei quien si sintió ligeramente ofendido.- Ok… ¿Qué pregunta? Veamos si no es solo una idiotez de tu parte.

-Que cruel…- Ise se aclaró la garganta.- Pregunta sobre las emociones y sus consecuencias.- Ambas lo vieron con duda como diciendo, siga…- Verán… Cada uno es distinto, me costó verlo al inicio pero cada Cosmic Pack parece tener sus puntos de interés… Alfa le toma interés en las decisiones y las consecuencias de cada una… Por ello es más flexible de entre los tres aunque no lo crean.- Las dos asintieron con duda, el joven sintió que Alfa se mostraba ofendido… no le creen…- Beta es el más terco, él sólo es directo en lograr su meta, sin importar las consecuencias… Y Gamma… Gamma es como si trataras con un niño…

-¿Un niño?- Fay se mostró confusa por la analogía.- ¿En qué sentido es un niño Ise-sama?

-Que… imita lo que ve, se ve que sigue a Alfa y Beta ya que parecen tener sus objetivos más claros pero… Tras la decisión de Alfa parece que ha habido una especie de ruptura y…

-Adivino, Gamma ve la actitud reacia de Beta pero al mismo tiempo ve la aceptación de Alfa contigo y eso lo confunde…- Rossweise en eso entendió algo…- No… en verdad, está tratando de tomar su propia decisión, ver que debe hacer y si en verdad sólo debe seguir al resto sin decir más.

-Entiendo… Gamma busca entender que ha hecho el cambio de Alfa… todo esto en base a los sentimientos, estos rigen en gran parte nuestras acciones, no importa que tan analítico seamos o lógicos, algo de nuestras emociones siempre están ahí y eso es lo que trata de entender, las decisiones que se basan en emociones… tomo un tema difícil.

-Lo hizo, no entiende varias cosas y lo de Akeno lo ha confundido más…- Ambas lo vieron con extrañeza…- El sacrificio de Baraquiel y la actitud de Akeno lo han confundido… Dijo: ¿Por qué se sacrifico ese caído por una hija que lo odia? ¿Por qué esa chica sufrió al creerlo muerto si lo alejo toda su vida?

-Eso es porque… son padre e hija y…

-Ese es el punto de vista de seres como nosotros Fay-san… nosotros al nacer nos ligamos a varias cosas, personas, objetos porque así ha sido milenios pero… Para alguien como Gamma que no sabe de eso y trata de entender todo con lógica, obviamente es confuso… yo estaría en su lugar si pensara todo esto con detalles y razonamiento… los sentimientos a veces, son incomprensibles…

-Lo sé… Es sólo que con lo que pasó con Akeno-san… Me hace entender que debo ir a ver a mamá y papá, he estado mucho tiempo lejos de casa y… debo ser mejor hija.- Fay con lo que vio entendió que sus padres, su familia no era eterna, ellos pueden morir de un momento a otro… No desea arrepentirse que un día ellos mueran y…

-Vamos… No hay que perder más tiempo.- Ise retomó su camino con las dos chicas yendo tras él.

En su camino a donde estaban Innis y Akeno, Ise no pudo evitar en pesar en lo que Akeno debe estar pasando… la chica debe de sentir que su vida, que todo lo que ha tratado de ocultar al fin se ha ido al drenaje, él sabe lo que es y por ello la entiende más que cualquiera aquí presente. Ahora mismo Akeno estaba desnuda en el sentido metafórico, su máscara de chica confiada, de chica madura, de la chica que odiaba a su padre… todas se fueron, Innis las derrumbó todas y él sabía que eso le daba más fuerza a ese ser… lo sabe porque Skeith se lo acaba de contar, que Innis es distinta él… él se alimenta de las emociones de adrenalina en la batalla que pueden rozar la crueldad, Innis lo hace de la tristeza y de los intentos de uno de ocultar dicha tristeza… Eso era algo que… entendía pero había otro dilema, ahora que Innis se unió a Akeno, era como él… Skeith es parte de su alma, Innis ahora era de Akeno y separarla de la chica para retomar el poder de ella en él sólo significará matar a Akeno y… ¿Podría hacer eso, matar a Akeno por la seguridad de reponer el poder total de Haou?

Akeno era como él y siempre sintió esa sensación de conexión con ella… se sintió como si fueran conocidos de toda la vida. La chica era especial y él lo sabía… siempre lo fue para él pero fue muy ciego para no ver eso hasta ahora… hasta que ella le dijo lo que sentía… ¿Sentía lo mismo por ella? Claro que sí pero… En verdad estaba asustado de arruinar lo que había entre ellos…

* * *

En el salón del corazón de Ise, Alfa estaba en frente de Gamma, este lo había llamado para tener una charla rápida, aprovechando que Beta yace dormido por ahora.

 _ **-No entiendo… ¿Por qué dudan, por qué piensan tanto en hacer algo si la respuesta es tan simple? ¿Por qué ellos, lo seres vivos, se complican tanto al seguir sus emociones? ¿Qué es lo que hacen que sea tan complicado seguirlas?**_ \- Gamma hizo la pregunta a Alfa que estaba enfrente suyo… debía saberlo…- _**¿Por qué Alfa, por qué has decidido ayudarlo?**_

 _ **[Gamma… siempre fuiste de cierto modo, el más puro entre los 3 y eso en verdad me hacía ver que no era malo tener a alguien así entre nosotros, eres tal vez el único que aún tiene esa inocencia pero por ello… eres fácilmente influenciado. Tú creías aún en la gente aún luego de todo lo que paso pero fuimos Beta y yo quienes… cambiamos eso contigo y ahora en verdad me arrepiento]**_ \- Alfa miraba a su igual quien trataba de entenderlo.- _**[Tal vez debí escucharte, no lo hice y estuvimos más de 2000 años con esta actitud pero tras lo que hemos visto… lo que he visto, sé que no todo es malo… me deje llevar por la decepción de lo que vimos en los humanos… Ahora sólo me quiero dar una última oportunidad con este chico, ver de lo que es capaz… Tal vez, tal vez ahora sea distinto…]**_

 _ **-Alfa… ¿Qué debo hacer…? Sin ti Beta para molesto… no desea hablar conmigo y yo… No sé qué hacer, no sé qué camino seguir o en que creer… Esto que siento… estas emociones, no las entiendo… Creí que ver y analizar lo que pasaba me ayudaría pero… Sólo me ha confundido más, lo de esa chica… lo de su padre… No entiendo… No sé qué camino tomar Alfa…**_

 _ **[Lo que tú decidas es cosa tuya, nadie te puede decir cómo vivir tu vida Gamma… Cometí ese error contigo hace siglos pero ahora te diré lo que debí hacer, como tu "hermano mayor", elige tu camino… él que tú deseas seguir…]-**_ Gamma se quedó callado y al sentir que Alfa cortó su conexión… Sólo se quedó mirando la puerta que tenía los candados… se acercó y vio el candado con su símbolo… acercó su mano para tocarlo pero luego la alejo…

 _ **-Ese es el problema…. No sé qué camino seguir-**_ Gamma tomó distancia para luego notar que Beta estaba al otro lado.- _**Beta…**_

 _ **-Estuvo aquí, el traidor estuvo aquí…-**_ Beta estaba aún furioso con Alfa por su decisión. El bastardo los traiciono para ayudar al mocoso por voluntad propia.- _**¿Qué quería, reírse en nuestras caras?**_

- _ **Sólo hablar… Yo lo llame porque quería hacer unas preguntas…**_

 _ **-¿¡Preguntas, de qué!? ¿¡No me vengas a decir que estas pensando la idea de darle al chico también tu poder!?-**_ Gamma desvió la mirada ante la pregunta de Beta.- _**¿¡Como puedes pensar en eso, que no basto lo que Alfa hizo!? ¡Nosotros estamos aquí por un propósito, uno que él olvidó!**_

 _ **-Pero… ¿Es esta nuestra misión original…? Recuerdo que al inicio… sólo queríamos ayudar a los humanos y…**_

 _ **-¡No valen la pena, seres como ellos, egoístas y cínicos que sólo piensan en sí mismo!-**_ Gamma notó que Beta estaba actuando como…

 _ **-Estás hablando de ellos…. ¿O de nosotros?-**_ Beta observó a Gamma con rabia.- _**¿No te has oído? Hablas así de ellos pero… ¡Estamos actuando igual que los que nosotros denominamos monstruos!-**_ Gamma fue tomado del cuello por Beta, al inicio se asustó y sorprendió para luego ponerse firme ante la mirada de su igual.- _ **No estamos actuando mejores que ellos Beta… No somos distintos a ellos…**_

 _ **-¿Y qué? ¿Vas a venir a decirme que vas a ayudar al muchacho?**_ \- Beta soltó a Gamma para luego reír.- _**No lo harás, estas con dudas y no sabes que hacer…. Sin mí o Alfa, siempre has sido un borrego perdido, nos necesitabas para saber que hacer… Eres patético Gamma.**_ Beta se fue del lugar dejando a su igual con varias ideas en la cabeza… se sentía ¿Dolido, triste? Las palabras y el insulto de Beta le dolieron… ¿Así era tener emociones, así era sentir que a pesar de que alguien cercano a ti, un hermano, te trate mal pero aún así… querer que te acepte? ¿Esto era la que sentía la chica…? ¿Este dolor pero también… ese deseo de estar al lado de alguien…? Gamma lo sabía, era patético y eso era lo que lo enfurecía de verdad…

 _ **-Lo sé… por ello quiero cambiar, quiero ver… el camino que quiero seguir.-**_ Gamma siguió viendo todo a través de los ojos del muchacho. Debe ver que hará con esa chica…

* * *

En otro lado, una cueva… Innis finalmente había logrado estabilizar su cuerpo y podía retomar sus planes para luego irse de esta isla… le importa poco el resultado de esta batalla. Sentir que Akeno ni le respondía era señal que había finalmente… fue en eso que sintió una presencia cerca a su posición, una que ella conoce muy bien.

 _ **-Je, al fin da la cara… esta vez no será como antes, ahora no voy a hacer juegos tontos…**_ \- Innis optó por prepara algo para los entrometidos ya que siente que hay más de uno.- _**Él y sus acompañantes sufrirán un poco de mi espejismo.**_

Hora de actuar, hora de mostrar el porque de su título.

* * *

[Algo va mal…]-Ddraig podía notar que la energía había cambiado y eso era malo, para ellos obviamente.

-Ddraig-sama tiene razón, el flujo de energía del lugar ha cambiado y… Oigan… ¿Cuándo entramos a una cueva?

Todos notaron a las palabras de Fay que en efecto, estaban en una cueva y… Oh diablos… ¿Ahora qué? Rossweise dio un paso hacia atrás y al hacerlo sintió que iba a caer… ¿Un barranco? ¿¡Cuándo apareció!? La mujer iba a caer pero Ise la sostuvo de la mano… Esto era muy extraño… Rossweise agradeció la ayuda mientras era levantada por el dragón. Fay miraba todo con cautela… en eso vio que la cueva era… ¿Falsa? No… era una ilusión y… La maga notó que el flujo era de Akeno… ¿Acaso? Por supuesto, el título de Innis es "Mirage of Deceit"… el espejismo del engaño. El lugar es un espejismo que está creando usando el aura de Akeno con la suya y…

-¡Kya!- cayó al suelo al ver que la escena cambió… pero sin duda esto es un espejismo muy realista. Ise y Rossweise la ayudaron a ponerse de pie… Ahora es momento de poner su genio a trabajar.

Ver que la cueva cambiaba constantemente era prueba que si toman un camino se pueden perder más y además… tal vez no salir nunca si van por el camino errado. Fay miraba cada camino y trataba de hallar algo, un camino que difiera del otro pero no había nada de eso… Maldita sea, esto es difícil… Se inclina a ir al camino de la derecha pero… ¿Y si se equivoca? ¿Y si los lleva a un abismo y…?

-Fay… tranquila.- Ise puso su mano en el hombro de la chica.- Piensa esto con calma.

-Es verdad Fay-san… hazlo con calma, no creo que vayamos a algún lado muy pronto.- Incluso Rossweise… se nota que es una mujer madura para su edad.

Fay tomó aire, debe calmarse… ser razonable, ser calmada… Admite que tal vez en el fondo siente envidia de la habilidad de Twilight, en unos campos y en especial en uno más personal, a pesar de que ambas son magas… No… No debe pensar en tonterías, sus problemas a parte… ahora mismo debe ser fría y calculadora, debe haber algo que la ayude a ver que camino seguir… algo, una llave que… ¿Llave…? Pasó a ver Ise quien la observaba.. Tal vez…

-Ise-sama… Deme su mano.- Las palabras de la chica sacaron de cuadro a todos… que atrevida.

-¡Qué inmoral, pedir algo así aquí… h-hay momentos y lugares para ello!- el grito de Rossweise hizo que la maga la mire confusa, luego razonó sus palabras para luego sonrojarse… mal uso de palabras…

-¡No es eso!- Fay tomó la mano derecha del Sekiryuutei.- ¡Quiero que me muestre su mano derecha, quítese la armadura en esta zona!- Ise que salió del estupor inicial hizo caso y deshizo la armadura del brazo derecho.

Fay tomó la mano vendada y quitó todos los vendajes… Ver la marca, el símbolo que denota eres una Fase de la Onda Maldita… este símbolo que parece un ojo, como alegando que lo ve todo… y que verá todo… ¿Será posible? Examinó bien la marca que se extendía desde la palma de la mano hasta el brazo, las líneas negras llegan hasta el hombro… tocó cada línea para ver la contextura y demás… debe ver algo, esta marca no es algo que se haya dibujado en la piel como un tatuaje… no, era algo que se creó en base a un flujo de energía, las marcas que van por el brazo concuerdan con las que vio en un libro de magia sobre el flujo de esta en el cuerpo. Las marcas eran creadas por ello, el símbolo estaba hecho de energía, de aura y eso era lo que le bastaba.

[Fay, si ya acabaste de manosear la mano de mi compañero… ¡Ouch!]- el pellizco de la rubia en el brazo de Ise fue sentido por Ddraig.- [No era necesario…]

-Lo era… Ahora, Ise-sama… cree de nuevo ese ojo de energía pero… ¿Puede hacerlo más grande?- Ise la vio con duda pero… si algo sabe es que Fay era muy lista y tenía un nivel de análisis para descubrir cosas de la nada que ni Twilight tiene… su novia necesita una pista o un trozo de teoría para sacar todo pero Fay… ella lo logra con su intuición y buen ojo… debe de creer en ella.

Ise creó el ojo de energía en la palma de su mano, lo alejo un poco de esta y Fay vio a través de él… sonrió al ver que había acertado, las ilusiones tienen rastros de energía irregulares y lo real, lo tiene fijo. Ise y Rossweise se vieron confusos solo para que el Sekiryuutei sea llevado por la maga a cierto camino… al parecer dedujo algo.

Haou que veía todo sonrió, la maga era hábil y dedujo que la energía que genera ese ojo es para captar rastros reales y falsos… Obviamente, el ojo simboliza al que todo lo ve, que nada lo engaña… de algún lado salió esa creencia y demás. Skeith debía admitir que la rubia era hábil, ahora capta porque Ise la tiene en buena estima… es muy lista a su modo. Digna descendiente de la Maga Morgana.

Gracias a la buena deducción de Fay, todos caminaban sin mucho problema por la cueva creada por Innis… ella al ver eso chasqueo la lengua, la mocosa descubrió una de las funciones del Infinite Eye. Pensó que se desesperaría… A fin de cuentas, muchos lo hacen al no saber que hacer. Oh bueno… veamos, si les gusta lo próximo que sigue… en verdad espera que les guste, es muy especial.

A unos minutos, todos sintieron que al fin avanzaron un poco pero de pronto cambiaron de escenario al de un… ¿Templo? Ise y el resto no conocían el lugar, obviamente era un templo de esos que hay en todo Japón para orar a los Dioses Shinto pero… Este no lo conocía. Los tres caminaron un poco solo para verse frente a una mujer… ¿Akeno…? No, era distinta… aunque el aire estaba ahí.

Vieron que la mujer se agacho y abrió los brazos… como para recibir a alguien. Los tres vieron que algo los atravesó, una niña… una niña muy parecida a la mujer… Era Akeno de niña, de eso no había duda… La niña miró a la mujer con una sonrisa…

 _-Mami… ¿Cuándo vendrá papá?-_ ¿Madre…? Ella es Shuri Himejima… la madre de Akeno, la esposa de Baraquiel… quien fue…

- _Ara, Akeno… ¿Qué harán tú y tu padre si viene temprano?-_ La mujer sonreía al hablar con su hija.

- _¡Iremos a comprar las cosas para la cena por Bus!-_ La niña sonreía al decir eso, se mostraba que quería a su madre y que deseaba estar con su padre…

 _ **[Estaba sola…]**_

-¿Akeno-san?- Rossweise escuchó la voz de la chica pero no la veía…- Estos son…

- _ **Y pensar que Innis lograría unirse completamente a la chica… ¿Qué tan grande era su dolor para ser compatible con ella a ese nivel?-**_ Skeith pareció ver que en efecto, Akeno se volvió la Segunda Fase de la Nueva Onda… tal como Ise es ahora la Primera Fase.

La imagen en frente de ellos cambió de nuevo, esta vez para mostrar a Akeno y Baraquiel tomando un baño en la bañera… se veía que en la espalda de la niña ya estaban creciendo las alas de caído… Baraquiel tenía las suyas fuera y la niña las admiraba, como si las adorara.

 _-¿No odias mis alas Akeno?-_ el caído hizo la pregunta…

 _-Claro que no… Amo las alas de papá, son suaves y negras como las de Akeno.-_ La niña respondió con una gran sonrisa…

- _Ya veo… Gracias Akeno…_

 _ **[Hubiera sido genial si…. Si papá hubiera seguido conmigo]**_

-¿Eh…?- Fay sintió que estaba llorando….-¿Por qué… por qué estoy llorando…?- Fay sentía la tristeza en las palabras de Akeno, Rossweise también… ya que ella también lloraba… Ise se mantenía sereno… sabe que aún no viene lo peor…

Afuera de la casa, ahora se veía, que la pequeña era peinada por su madre…

 _-Hey mamá… ¿Papá quiere a Akeno?_

 _-Fufu, por supuesto que sí.-_ La niña sonrió a las palabras de su madre quien seguía en lo suyo con una sonrisa.

 _ **[Sólo veía a papá de vez en cuando pero…]**_

La escena cambió, ahora no era el ambiente feliz y familiar de antes… era distinto… El cuarto, era un desastre… todo tirado, roto…

 _-Entrega a esa niña, ella que es hija de ese odioso ángel con alas negras.-_ Uno de los atacantes que parecía ser unos practicantes budistas, hablo mientras otros bloqueaban toda salida.

 _-¡No lo haré, esta niña es mi amada hija y también la de él…. No importa si son órdenes de ese hombre… No se las voy a entregar! ¡NUNCA!-_ Shuri protegía a su hija en sus brazos… la pequeña temblaba… estaba asustada….

 _-Ya veo….parece que tu mente ya fue contaminada por ese ser… Que así sea…-_ Se vio como el hombre alzó su katana para dar el golpe de gracia… Shuri puso todo su cuerpo para evitar que dañe a Akeno… Lo que se vio hizo que los jóvenes se queden horrorizados… Fay cerró los ojos, Rossweise ahogó un grito e Ise…. Él solo apretaba los puños…. Todo ante la vista de la pequeña Akeno…

 _-¡MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

[Que horrible… Oírlo es una cosa pero verlo…]- Ddraig no tenía palabras para decir algo que no sea la verdad, era horrible ver lo que le paso… Esa mujer no merecía eso…

 _ **-¿Eso… esa mujer…?-**_ Gamma no creyó lo que vio, ver como protegió a su hija… ¿Era este el poder de los sentimientos, dar tu vida por quienes más amas…?

 _ **[Mujer digna de respeto… Shuri Himejima, un nombre que no debemos olvidar]**_ \- Hasta Alfa lo reconoció… sin duda era verdad.

La escena cambió, ahora se veía que había sangre en el mismo cuarto donde estaban… Barauquiel cubierto en sangre y los tipos muertos…

 _-¡Mamá! ¡Nooooo! ¡Mamaaaaaaaaa!-_ Akeno movía el cuerpo sin vida de su madre… no había nada que hacer…

 _-Shuri….-_ Baraquiel trato de tocar el cuerpo de su esposa pero Akeno lo alejó con un manotazo…

 _-¡NO LA TOQUES!- la cara de la pequeña era de ira y odio.- ¿¡Por qué, por qué no te quedaste con mamá!? ¡Siempre… Siempre esperábamos a papá y….! ¡Si hubieras estado aquí, mamá no habría muerto!-_ Baraquiel no pudo decir nada… nadie podía…

 _ **-Ya veo… el dolor la hizo decir eso… pobre niña…-**_ Skeith no pudo más que sentir pena por ella…

 _-¡Esas personas dijeron que papá tiene alas negras, que ellos son malos! ¡Qué todos con alas negras son malos! ¡Qué soy una mala niña porque tengo alas negras! ¡Si papá y yo no las tuviéramos, mamá no habría muerto! ¡Lo odio! ¡Odio estas alas! ¡Te odio, los odio! ¡LOS ODIO A TODOS!_

La imagen cambió de nuevo… esta vez ahora estaban de nuevo en el mismo templo solo que hecho ruinas… Cada uno de los jóvenes con sentimientos que sabían no eran de ellos… Era el dolor, la tristeza, la culpa de Akeno, todo era liberado y eran tan fuertes que los afectaban en medida que lloraban sin poder evitarlo.

-No puedo creer que… eso haya pasado… Tanto dolor… no puedo…- Fay trataba de mantenerse firme… Trataba pero lo que vio y todo lo demás la hicieron tambalear.

-Y pensar que… todo el tiempo se veía como una chica firme y fuerte pero en el fondo, en el fondo estaba sufriendo… ¿Cómo no pudimos verlo…?- Rossweise miraba a Ise quien se había quitado el casco y la máscara para secarse las lágrimas.- ¿Qué hacemos ahora…?

-Yo…- Ise iba a hablar cuando escuchó el sonido de una pelota rebotando.

Todos pasaron a ver el templo destruido sólo para ver a Akeno jugando con dicha pelota… La chica tenía la cabeza agachada, no se le podía ver el rostro pero por alguna razón, algunas lágrimas salían… Los tres jóvenes se acercaron a ella con lentitud, en caso de que deban…

-Akeno-san…- Fay habló primero.- Nosotros…

 _ **-**_ Siempre… Siempre lo supe… Sabía que no era su culpa… mi papá no tenía la culpa.- Akeno siguió haciendo botar la pelota.- Pero… Pero si no pensaba que era su culpa…. Me hubiera vuelto loca, por ello…. Por ello soy débil, una cobarde… Estaba sola… Sólo quería que la vida que teníamos los tres siga pero…

-Akeno…- Ise trato de acercarse….

-¡Pero no fue así, vinieron ellos…. Su odio a mi padre, sus creencias acabaron con todo… Mi mamá murió…! ¡Aleje a mi padre y viví creando una máscara… Una ilusión, un espejismo! ¡Nada de lo que dije sentir era verdad!- La pelota explotó y la energía celeste alrededor de ella creció.- Yo… Yo sólo quería ver a mi papá más seguido… que me acariciara la cabeza más seguido… Jugar con él… Yo… Mamá, Papá…. ¡Quería que viviéramos los tres juntos siempre!

La energía era tan fuerte que los tres jóvenes se mantenían fuertes para no alejarse de ella… Que poder…

-¡Akeno-san, Baraquiel-san está vivo… él…!

-¡MENTIRA!- Akeno liberó su aura, una que mandó a los tres volar varios metros. En el aire Ise atrapó a Fay y ayudó a Rossweise a recuperar el equilibrio.- ¡Mentira, mentira! ¡Sólo dicen eso para que me sienta mejor! ¡Eso es lo que es la vida, ilusiones y mentiras! ¡Nada es real, nada! ¡Ni el respeto…!- Akeno miró a Rossweise.- ¡Ni la amistad!- Miró a Fay.- ¡Ni el amor!- Miró a Ise al final.- ¡Todo es falso… Nada de lo que vemos existe en realidad… Por eso… Por eso todo debe desaparecer!- Las marcas de la última vez aparecieron de nuevo… Oh no…

[¡Esas marcas, se volverá Innis de nuevo!]- Ddraig sentía la fuerza del viento que salía de ella…- [¡Prepárense!]

 _ **-Veo que el chico está complicado en sus emociones hermano…-**_ Innis habló directamente con Skeith quien estaba cruzado de brazos en el alma del joven con Haou a su lado.- _**Je, veo que las emociones de él hacia ella lo están limitando.**_

 _ **-Siempre has aprovechado las emociones de tristeza de los demás… Ahora has usado la de la chica para bajar la moral de estos 3… Astuta…-**_ Skeith sólo miró a su igual y ahora su enemiga.- _**No creas que con eso ganarás, aún después de todos estos años… subestimas las emociones de los seres vivos Innis.**_

 _ **-Skeith… tu tonta fe en estos mortales será tu fin… así como la tuya, Rey Oscuro.-**_ Innis le habló a Haou quien solo dijo una cosa…

 **-Menos charla… Pelea.-** El nexo se cortó y se vio todo…

Akeno estaba en el aire, las marcas celestes de nuevo en su cuerpo, lista para volver a dejar que Innis tome acción… Los tres jóvenes estaban en shock… ¿Podrían… ganar?

-Debemos pelear… Debemos hacer el intento.- Rossweise miró a sus dos compañeros.- No la conozco como ustedes… no hay un gran nexo pero… No quiero verla así, no deseo que ella…. Que ella se pierda así… ¡No quiero ver eso!- Rossweise se puso en guardia creando un círculo de magia en su mano.

-Yo… Yo no puedo decir que la entiendo, aún tengo a mis padres conmigo. No sé su dolor…. Pero… Pero quiero ayudarla. Es mi amiga… ¡Voy a pelear!- Fay creó varios círculos mágicos de distintos elementos.

-¡Es inútil! ¡Ustedes…. Ustedes….!- Las marcas brillaron más… era hora….- **¡DEBEN DESAPARECEEEEEEEEEEEEER!**

Akeno liberó de nuevo el poder de Innis y se vio como la chica se volvió a convertir en la Segunda Fase la Onda Maldita, "Mirage of Deceit". Ella alzó las manos y liberó la energía que la rodeaba…. Toda la zona se vio afectada por el poder de este ser… ¿Una dimensión de bolsillo? La creó sola…

 _ **-Vamos mortales… Te lo advierto niño, yo no seré tan amable como mi hermano… Yo si te atacaré a matar.-**_ Innis apuntó con su daga en mano al Sekiryuutei quien apretaba los dientes.

[Es hora compañero… Sé que duele pero debes pelear…]

 _ **[Tomaste tu decisión ¿No? Entonces afróntala, lucha y enfrenta las consecuencias de esta]**_

Ise sabía que tenían razón, Ddraig y Alfa… Ya había decidió que hacer…

 _ **-Dejarme verlo… la respuesta que te dan tus emociones.-**_ Gamma miraba todo con detenimiento, debe hallar su propia respuesta.

-Akeno…- Ise miró a la chica… ella quien…

- _ **¡No más juegos!**_ \- Innis se preparó para atacar.

-¡Akeno!- Ise se puso en guardia. Akeno… ella era su…

- _ **¡MUERAAAAAAAAAAN!-**_ Innis se lanzó al ataque mientras…

-¡AKENOOOOOOOOOOOO!- El Sekiryuutei, la Maga y la Valkiria se lanzaron al ataque…. La iban a salvar… Lo iban a hacer… ¡Lo juran!

* * *

Insertar canción: Haruka [Tv Edit.] – LACCO TOWER

Sayonara no aizu ga yozora ni hibikeba

(Sí la señal del adiós pudiera resonar en el cielo nocturno)

Al iniciar la canción, vemos a Issei que se encuentran un tanto herido con parte de su vestimenta rota por las rodillas de su pantalón mediante que nota que los diversos enemigos del pasado.

Yagate haruka kanata tooku hanareteku kimi wo omou yo  
mata aou to

(Pensaré en ti, de manera distante y remota para de alguna manera podamos volvernos a ver)

Y entre todos ellos, vemos en un fuego azulado a su espalda sin hacerle daño, vemos a Loki que veía como no le quedaban muchas fuerzas a Issei y preparaba su ataque para acabarlo.

Kimi no hidari kara miteta yokogao wo miteita

(Vi desde tu perfil izquierdo, y pude ver tu rosto)

En ese instante, Issei recordaba un tanto a sus padres todo lo que ha vivido con ellos hasta el momento de su muerte mediante que aun trataba de soportar el dolor ya estando de pie para poder encarar a sus enemigos mientras que en su mente recordaba a sus amigos que se preocupan por él y sus rostros estaban en uno de sus ojos.

Waratteru ka naiteiru no ka

(¿Estabas riendo o estabas llorando?)

Y con esa imagen todavía en sus ojos, la cámara se aleja hasta mostrar a Issei que se encontraba preparado para luchar, pero siente una mano en su hombro previo a la batalla.

Nagai kami ga jama wo shiteru

(Tu largo cabello obstruía el camino.)

Y al sentir esa mano en su hombro, Issei se volta a ver que apareció Yuuto, pero no vino solo, ya que cerca se notan a tres personas más.

Sayonara no aizu ga yozora ni hibikeba

(Sí la señal del adiós pudiera resonar en el cielo nocturno)

Sairaorg Bael, Saji Genshiro y Vali Lucifer se aparecen en la escena mediante que diversas personas conocidas del grupo los observan a la distancia mediante que se preparan para la batalla viendo el amanecer entre sonrisas y rostros de preocupación en que ellos pudieran perder esa batalla.

Haruka kanata yowayowashii bokutachi no michi wo terasu yo

(Este brillará como una luz que iluminará nuestros débiles caminos para algún día)

Mediante que la cámara toma un perfil izquierdo mediante que el grupo se prepara para luchar ante esos enemigos y que sus cuerpos reciban la luz del sol e Issei dice que se preparen.

Mata aeru to

(Podamos volver a vernos)

Y tomando un paso hacia atrás, la cámara ve de frente a los cinco chicos dan un salto para irse a la batalla congelando justo en el momento que Issei, Vali, Genshiro y Yuuto muestren su Sacred Gear y Sairaorg comienza a mostrar un aura dorada y sueltan un rugido de batalla al mismo tiempo que se acaba la canción de fondo.

* * *

 **NOTA DE PERSONAJE**

 **Mime de Benetnasch: El poseedor del Zafiro con el poder el Murcielago. Debido a su ceguera provocada por su padre en su niñez, Mime ha aprendido a afrontar las cosas sin la vista, con ayuda de su oído es capaz de detectar varias cosas en el combate y en su forma Beast Out es capaz de usar la ecolocalización de los murciélagos. Leal a Loki porque este le dio una razón de vida tras no tener nada, haría lo que fuera por el Dios. Debido a sus habilidades fuera de lo común, su ego y demás, lo hace confiarse en la lucha. Al final, sería derrotado por un ataque conjunto de Irina, Kaori y Fluttershy por un plan de Gasper, quien al final detendría la explosión que se generó cuando Mime activo la forma final del Zafiro y falló en su uso, Beast of Berserker.**

 **Skoll: Uno de los hijos de Fenrir, el lobo que se dice persigue el sol para devorarlo y así iniciar el Ragnarok.**

 **Hati: Otro de los hijos de Fenrir, el lobo que persigue la luna para destrozarla con sus garras e iniciar el Ragnarok.**

 **Shuri Himejima: La madre de Akeno y esposa de Baraquiel, mujer que era miembro del clan Himejima así como una sacerdotisa al servicio de ellos. Su familia creyó que Baraquiel la controlaba y por eso estaban juntos, tras intentos fallidos de acabar con él y en un acto ya de venganza contra el caído, el líder del clan en ese momento mandó a matar a Akeno pero Shuri se sacrificó para evitar ello. Su muerte es una cruz que Akeno y Baraquiel cargan, así como fue lo que marcó el fin del liderazgo del previo líder debido a sus métodos tan extremistas.**


	94. Ragnarok: Parte VI

**Hola, espero que el cap que viene sea de su agrado, aviso que una parte de aquí yo nunca lo haría pero tras pensarlo bien es lo único que da con el mensaje que deseo dar. Disfruten el cap.**

 **Notas de interés al final del cap.**

* * *

 **Sekiryuutei Supremo**

 **Arco 7: Deceit of Ragnarok**

 **Capítulo 93: Ragnarok Parte VI: Vs Innis, la Segunda Fase**

Insertar canción: Realize – Nami Tamaki (Tv edit.)

Tadoritsuku basho sae mo wakaranai

(Sin saber a cuál lugar dónde llegaré)

Al iniciar la canción, vemos dos siluetas de dos chicos que son de Hyoudou Issei y Vali Lucifer y detrás de ellos mientras caminan tomando una mirada fija hacia la cámara, se muestran diversas personas vinculadas a los portadores de los dragones celestiales, con diversos sentimientos, amistad (como los diversos chicos con algunas chicas y Rean) y romance (en especial las chicas que tienen sentimientos por ambos).

Todoku to shinjite ima omoi wo hashira seruyo

(Creyendo que ahí estaré, y ahora mis sentimientos comienzan a acelerar)

Cambiando un plano de un risco que se nota que va amaneciendo, vemos ahora a Issei que se encuentra viendo el horizonte desde donde se encuentra y da un salto caer al vacío mientras que una gran cantidad de aura roja rodea al Sekiryuutei que activa su armadura del Balance Breaker mientras va al cielo y ya habiendo activado ese poder hace una pose heroica a la cámara en el aire detrás del sol mediante que se aparece el título de la historia por unos instantes y que un destello de luz desaparece.

Katachi kaete yuku kokoro mo kono machi mo

(Las formas siempre están cambiando, al igual que este corazón y esta cuidad)

Y en un salón especial que hay una serie de luces que hacen alusión a que es un circulo, vemos a Issei que mantiene una mirada seria mientras que las luces ven como los diversos recuerdos del castaño están rodeándolo, aparece Rean tomando el hombro para prepararlo para su entrenamiento, pero el lugar cambia a un dojo dentro de su casa pero Rias y Twilight aparecen tomando los brazos del castaño mediante que el resto de las chicas tratan de arrebatárselo, pero un tanto lejos se encuentra Akeno con una mirada triste.

Dakedo kienai negai ga aru

(Pero hay un deseo pero nunca desaparecerá)

Y con ella, pone una mano en su rostro como si ocultara su llano mediante que en su espalda salen un par de alas, pero una es de un demonio y delante de esa ala se encuentra un reflejo su fallecida madre, Shuri y una de un ángel caído siendo Baraquiel y ambos padres de esa chica toman sus hombros en señal de aliento, aun con ello tiene una mirada perdida pensando algo si hubiera cambiado ese doloroso momento y la escena cambia mediante diversos destellos de luces.

Chigau yume wo mite onaji sora nagameta

(Viendo un sueño distinto, mirando el mismo cielo)

Y ahora vemos a Vali Lucifer que se encuentra caminando con su grupo pero se detienen momentáneamente para descansar y Teepo comienza a jalar la manga de su camisa para jugar con él mediante que Merlina y Esdeath comienzan a hablar sus cosas, Arthur aprovecha para practicar con su espada y Bikou se distrae viendo el paisaje.

Ano hi chikatta "Makenai koto"

(Ese día que jure que "no perderé")

Mientras sigue mirando el cielo, Vali aprieta su puño al saber que su amigo y rival de alguna manera se ha vuelto más fuerte y que no quería estar detrás de él para tener su lucha de desempate, pero una especie de flamas de aura aparecen para luego ver que dando la espalda a la cámara, él e Issei, quien está al lado izquierdo del peli platino se encuentran juntos encarando a alguien.

Zutto futari kono te tsunagezu ni

(Siempre nuestras manos se han unido)

Ahora vemos a los dos portadores de los dragones celestiales que tienen en una mirada decidida a luchar ante quien se encuentran encarando y detrás de ellos, vemos a Rias, Twilight, Akeno y Asia quienes están más cerca de Issei y a Esdeath y Merlina que están a la par hacia Vali.

Umarete kita imi wo sagashiteta

(Al igual que buscamos la razón sobre que existimos)

Y ven que Loki en un cielo morado en lo alto de un risco preparando el Ragnarok para su idea, pero cambiando de nuevo hacia los dos dragones, Issei le muestra su puño izquierdo hacia Vali que choca con su puño derecho y luego de que choquen sus puños en señal de amistad, ellos van corriendo mediante que les rodean auras de los colores de sus dragones para activar las armaduras de su respectivo Balance Breaker.

Tadoritsuku basho sae mo wakaranai

(Sin saber a cuál lugar dónde llegaré)

Ahora estando en un campo de batalla, vemos a diversos lacayos de Loki que van hacia los dos portadores de los dragones celestiales, pero diversos miembros de los dos grupos de ambos los atacan y un disparo de magia pura van hacia ellos pero es cancelado con un escudo especial por parte de Twilight y sus amigas mediante que los dos guerreros van volando hacia el dios nórdico del engaño.

Todoku to shinjite ima omoi wo hashira seruyo

(Creyendo que ahí estaré, y ahora mis sentimientos comienzan a acelerar)

Y en su vuelo, Vali elimina a diversos enemigos enviados por Loki mediante que Issei va velozmente hacia el enemigo quien desesperado manda otros que estaban a su mando pero de otra dimensión se aparecen para derrotar al Sekiryuutei.

Ayamachi mo setsunasa mo koeru toki

(Cuando llegue el momento de que supere mis errores y mi dolor)

Sin perder un instante al notar eso, Issei elimina a cada enemigo con cada una de las armaduras de los Cosmic Packs y cuando se aparece Vali ya habiendo superado sus adversarios hacen dos disparos de poder hacia Loki que ve que ese ataque aumenta de poder a cada momento mientras hace un orbe mágico que va hacia dicha movida de los portadores de los dragones celestiales.

Negai ga hikari dakishimeru mirai wo yobisamashite

(Los deseos serán abrazados por la luz, y despertarán el futuro)

Cuando esos ataques chocan, un enorme destello de luz seguido por una gran explosión se muestra para que luego se muestren Issei y Vali viendo hacia la cámara que estaba un tanto arriba de ellos para que después cambien sus miradas para que sus grupos se encuentren detrás de ellos esperándolos. Ya con ello, los chicos van hacia sus grupos mediante que dan la espalda a la cámara mediante que los ven y se congela la imagen cuando se acabe la música de fondo.

* * *

La batalla afuera cada vez más intensa, Baraquiel lo sabía ya que las explosiones y movimientos bruscos cada vez eran mayores. Venelana había sido llamada por Serafall para algo y lo dejó aquí, en la zona de descanso… ya se sentía mejor… Puede ir a pelear pero… Lo que le pasó a su hija, lo que Akeno sufrió… ¿Cómo puede arreglar esto…? Si sólo ella estuviera aquí, si sólo Shuri estuviera aquí… ella era mejor en este campo, Akeno en verdad la necesita… más que a él.

- _No es verdad…-_ Esa voz… No, imposible… Baraquiel sentía que había enloquecido, ella estaba muerta pero… _\- Siempre has sido así, muy reacio a aceptar y expresar tus emociones. Pero eso era algo que amaba en ti ya que podía ver que en el fondo, eras alguien de gran corazón.-_ Una mano se poso sobre la del caído, una mano familiar para él.- _Ya es hora ¿No lo crees? Deja de querer cargar con todo este dolor, ya es suficiente… Quiero que estés ahí para Akeno, ella te necesita ahora más que nunca, es una jovencita y… ya vi que tiene problemas normales de su edad._ \- Baraquiel con miedo volteó la mirada y la vio, su esposa… Shuri estaba ahí, tal como la recuerda. La mujer le sonrió, ella sabía que su esposo había sufrido.- _No fue tu culpa, ni la de ella… Es algo que paso, deja eso y ve… habla con nuestra hija, ya deja la cobardía Baraquiel… no se te da._

-¿Cómo… Cómo es posible que…?

 _-No lo sé, simplemente me vi aquí, sentía que debía verlos… Que debía de decirles algo… Baraquiel, sé lo que nuestra hija está pasando…_. _Necesita ayuda y… ese muchacho se la quiere dar… Veo que Akeno si que sabe elegir…_

-Eso lo heredo de ti…- La mujer rio a ese comentario, no lo niega.- Él… Él la puede cuidar, sé que será así y… Ella sólo debe de afrontar todo… Él puede lograr lo que yo falle…

 _-Tal vez pero eres su padre, estar al lado de ella es tu trabajo… Recuerda Baraquiel, la tristeza es algo normal, todos la sentimos pero no debe ser…_

-Nuestra cruz… Lo sé…- Shuri sonrió y parecía que ya se iba.- Shuri… Te amo, nunca deje de hacerlo.

- _Y yo a ti Baraquiel, tú y Akeno son y serán lo más importante para mí.-_ Shuri empezó a desaparecer, debe ir a otro lado.- _Adiós Baraquiel… Cuida de Akeno, te aseguro que ella volverá… Tengo otro lugar al que ir… Cuídate amor mío, mándale a Azazel mis saludos… y que deje de ser tan ciego, Penemue no lo esperara siempre._ \- el caído rio a pesar de las lágrimas en sus ojos para ver que ella ya no estaba…. Fue corto, fueron unos segundos pero ver a suesposa y ahora tiene más razón para luchar, debe de regresar al campo de combate… A fin de cuentas, debe de darle a su hija un lugar al cual regresar.

* * *

 **.hack/G.U. ost - Here I Come [Extended]**

Ise fue el primero en lanzarse al ataque, alzó el puño y fue contra Innis. Esta espero el ataque sin moverse de su lugar, cuando el Sekiryuutei hizo contacto con ella vio con sorpresa que un pequeño escudo estaba en la zona donde había lanzado su ataque. Innis en eso expulso al dragón de su campo y este cayó al suelo dando varias vueltas.

Rossweise se lanzó al ataque con unos hechizos ofensivos nórdicos que se notaba estaban cargados de gran poder, uno que se notaba no era muy común… Rossweise es una experta en el campo de la magia, su conocimiento es tal que solo unos expertos en el área lo pueden hacer, aunque las runas en el circulo que usa parece que tiene mucho que ver, no hasta mucha energía al atacar pero estos no pierden potencia. Innis se cubrió de los ataques con su brazo pero fue capaz de sentir la fuerza en estos… Es peligrosa, ella como usuaria de magia puede ver que esta mujer será un dolor de cabeza. Alzó la mano y del cielo cayó un relámpago que paso cerca de la Valkiria, Rossweise lo esquivo a penas pero el daño que hizo solo la onda la hizo caer al suelo… ¿Cómo generó tal poder sin usar un círculo mágico?

Fay lanzó de sus círculos mágicos varias ráfagas pequeñas de energía que impactaron en Innis, esta sintió que los ataques no eran poderosos pero atacan en zonas donde puede ser un fastidio. Alzo la mano y lanzo una ráfaga de magia que la chica vio y con un destello de luz desapareció para luego reaparecer en otro lado ante la sorpresa de Innis y atacar con un esfera de fuego más potente que dejo a la Segunda Fase de la Onda algo desorientada… ¿Sabe usar magia de transporte a ese modo y nivel? Chica astuta…

Inmediatamente Rossweise emergió de los escombros donde estaba y creo otro círculo que lanzo ráfagas pequeñas de magia que Innis ni se molestó en esquivar, eran un cosquilleo. La Valikiria en eso creó otro círculo en su mano, señal que Fay vio y sonrió al ver que podía hacerlo, Rossweise la está ayudando… Canalizo magia en el círculo de fuego que estaba ahí y al ver que Rossweise le lanzó el círculo en frente de ella mientras atacaba, lanzó el círculo de fuego que tenía a unirse al de la Valikiria, esto le ayudará mucho y gastara menos energía.

 **-¡Sennenryuka!-** del círculo que se creó en conjunto de ambas chicas, salió un enorme dragón de fuego de aspecto occidental.

Este fue contra Innis quien se sorprendió por lo que veía, no espero que esas mocosas fueran capaces de tal hazaña y… No importa, va a cortar ese dragón con sus dagas y…

 **[TRANSFER]**

La energía del Sekiryuutei se pasó al ataque ante la sorpresa de esta, Ise estaba volando a un lado del lugar con la mano extendida, había lanzado la energía para aumentar el poder del ataque. El gran dragón se acercó a Innis y mordió su mano para luego forcejear con ella en un intento de que caiga y pierda terreno contra ellos. Ella en verdad notaba que se estaban esforzando y este ataque si hubiera sido contra cualquier otro, hubiera servido pero con ella… es inútil.

 **-¡Absolute Zero!** \- Innis creó tres esferas de hielo a su lado y estas al entrar en contacto con el dragón lo congelaron… este se hizo una estatua de hielo ante la sorpresa de todos.

El hielo siguió su camino hasta el suelo, Ise tomó a Fay en sus brazos y alzó vuelo mientras Rossweise alzaba más vuelo. La energía helada siguió su camino al suelo y volvió todo en una pradera de hielo, que poder… Ise vio que Innis no se mostraba preocupada por lo que estaba pasando, en verdad ninguno aquí tendría la oportunidad de ganar. La maga activo su magia de vuelo para luego volar por su cuenta. Rossweise se reunió con ellos… Muy bien, necesitan un plan de acción o…

-¿Un plan… alguien?- Fay miró a ambos pero ninguno respondió.- Si, yo estoy igual…

Ise se estaba viendo tentado a usar a Oblivion y Oathkeeper pero… No, aún no. Primero deben ver la capacidad total de Innis, ven que es una gran maga y se nota que es buena con los elementos… Invocó a Red Queen y Ascalon, hora de una nuevo plan. Rossweise al ver eso supo que era hora del ataque a corta distancia, que bueno que puede repotenciar sus golpes con su magia. Fay optó por ser el apoyo esta vez y usar magia de curación. Con eso dicho, fueron al ataque… Innis al ver eso sacó sus dagas de energía para hacerles frente.

En la mente de Ise, Gamma veía la batalla y lo cruel que era en cierta manera. Innis lanzaba esferas de sus armas que iban sin piedad hacia el chico y la Valkiria. Ambos se defendían como podían pero a veces esas cosas eran demasiado rápidas y aún con el X-Pulse el chico tiene problemas, los ataques de Innis eran confusos… unos eran reales pero otros eran simples ilusiones y eso es lo que confunde a ambos jóvenes que al creer atacar uno real, resulta ser falso y son impactados por estos.

Innis rio al ver eso y empezó a atacar físicamente a ambos con sus armas. Tres cortes que si bien no dieron en su objetico si lograron hacer que ambos sientas de primera mano el poder que tiene… era inmenso y hasta terrible. Innis en eso dio un giro y su espada corta logró impactar a Ise quien se cubrió con sus armas pero al final fue al suelo con fuerza. Rossweise se lanzó al ataque para luego ver que atacó una imagen, no la real… Volteó con miedo al escuchar una risa, era Innis con su arma lista para dar un corte a la mujer quien rápidamente creó un círculo defensivo. El arma impacto al círculo y no le costó hacerlo pedazos… Rossweise cayó al suelo herida con un gran corte en su pecho y su armadura muy dañada.

Fay lanzó esta vez varias ráfagas magia, esta vez con la intención de llamar la atención de Innis y alejarla de la Valikiria. A hacerlo, de inmediato activo los círculos mágicos que secretamente puso en el campo de batalla en medio de la lucha y de estos emergieron varios lazos de magia que no tardaron en ir a ella y tratar de retenerla pero esta no se inmuto, sólo hizo un sonido de burla al ver que sus esfuerzos pasaban ya de lo gracioso a lo inútil. Creó tres esferas de fuego que fueron a la chica, esta se sorprendió al ver que no hubo necesidad de círculo o mover las manos para crear ese hechizo. Que habilidad y control… La maga se cubrió como pudo del ataque de Innis pero la fuerza de este estaba superando la del escudo que ella creó y eso en verdad era algo malo. Al ver que su última defensa era destruida, se preparo para lo peor solo para que Rossweise la saque de ahí creando un círculo de transporte y la ponía a su lado, acto que a maga agradeció… la salvo.

Innis al ver eso, sólo negó con la cabeza… pobres tontos que creen poder hacer algo contra. Un disparo hacia ella y el impacto llamaron su atención. El Sekiryuutei le había disparado y eso era algo que ella no veía en gracia. Ver como el dragón iba contra ella para darle tiempo a esas dos de recuperarse la hicieron molestar, se está hartando.

 _ **-¿Esto es lo que logran con seguir sus emociones, seguir el camino que eligen? ¿Dolor…?**_ _-_ Gamma veía como Ise trataba de mantenerse fuerte contra esa loca, ella parecía disfrutar de la desesperación de la que ellos eran presa.

Ver como ella lanzaba de repente dos cortes de media luna hacia él y como este los esquivaba por los pelos le hizo ver que para tener una oportunidad de ganar, una sola oportunidad, deben de tener un atacante de peso a distancia. Esa Valkiria era buena pero no tiene la fuerza pura para lograrlo… la maga era hábil pero carece del factor poder… Ise, si él tuviera su poder quizás pueda…

* * *

 _ **-¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Luchar o…?**_ \- Gamma siguió viendo la batalla… estaba lejos de acabar, ver como Innis lograba impactar a Ise con sus armas y romper algo de su armadura le hizo sudar frío, el chico no va a ganar, se nota que va a perder y…

 _ **[¿Dudas?]-**_ Alfa apareció unos segundos frente a su igual.- _ **[Sé que no es fácil alejarse de algo que has creído años Gamma pero… trata de pesar tu mismo las opciones que tienes con todo lo que has visto… ¿En serio sigues creyendo que no merecemos una oportunidad de ver que estamos equivocados?]**_

 _ **-Yo…-**_ Gamma miró a Alfa quien estaba listo para ir a pelear.

- _ **[Tras lo que vi con esa mujer… Entiendo más ahora que nunca que… hay bondad y maldad en los seres vivos, ya depende de cada uno que camino sigue, así como todo en la vida… Todo se basa en una decisión, una que te llevará a tu propio camino]-**_ Alfa desapareció, Gamma sólo se quedó pensativo… ¿Qué camino debía seguir?

* * *

Ise cayó al suelo, el último ataque de Innis fue fatal para él… Su armadura estaba rajada, eso sólo significa que a pesar de ser una usuaria de magia por excelencia… su fuerza física es alta, tal vez no al nivel de Skeith pero sí es fuerte, más que él.

 _ **-Veo que lo has notado chico, veo que al fin entiendes que no vas a lograr nada siguiendo con esta batalla inútil.**_ \- Innis habló al fin, ver como luchaban en verdad le parecía algo gracioso un rato pero ahora era muy molesto.

-Lo lamentamos pero no vamos a rendirnos, no hasta que Akeno-san este a salvo.- Fay se puso al lado de Ise, al parecer se recuperó un poco.

-Además, no nos agrada que te aproveches de la tristeza de ella para tu propio beneficio.- Rossweise estaba volando con su magia lista para atacar.

 _ **-¿Usar? Para nada, la tristeza es algo que… ustedes los mortales tienen. Todo ser vivo se siente triste en un momento de su vida pero algunos lo toman peor que otros… se dejan consumir por dicha tristeza y a veces pierden los deseos de vivir o de siquiera pensar en el futuro. Eso es lo que a mí me llama la atención. ¿Por qué existe esa emoción? ¿Por qué los humanos, criaturas tan débiles, son los que al superarla logran algo mayor? Ese era mi interés… mi interés cuando aparecí en este mundo… Pero eso cambió cuando vi como ustedes se dejaban dominar por la tristeza y en vez de afrontarla creaban ilusiones, espejismos de ustedes mismos porque no pueden afrontar sus dolores y tristezas… Esa es la verdad de muchos…-**_ Innis miró a Ise quien sólo callaba.- _**Según los recuerdos de esta chica, tú no eras distinto… no afrontabas tus tristezas ¿Y vienes a reclamarme lo que hago? Niño hipócrita…**_

-No recrimino eso… Lo que recrimino es que uses el dolor de Akeno para esto… ¿Acaso no has visto lo que ella sufrió? ¿¡No eres ella ahora acaso!?- Fay y Rossweise se sorprendieron al oír eso pero Innis rio… Así que eso significa que…

- _ **Jejeje, veo que lo sabes… Nuevo "Terror of Death"… Sí, con lo que ha pasado… mi esencia ahora es parte del alma de la chica y admito que no fue una experiencia placentera, ver el dolor que sufrió por lo que vio, lo que padeció… sólo me hace sentir una gran pena por ella… ella que es una víctima de unas mentes cerradas y llenas de odio que acabaron con una vida que no se debía apagar.-**_ Innis habló con dolor, en verdad algo de Akeno estaba en ella… el dolor de haber perdido a su madre pero aún con eso, ella aún era su propia persona.- _**Pero me hace ver que en efecto, la tristeza tiene aún sus efectos en los demás y pasa lo de siempre, crean máscaras e ilusiones para ocultarlos en vez de afrontarlos.**_

[Casi parece que deseas comprender el dolor que hay en los corazones que están hundidos en la tristeza, te estás contradiciendo]- Ddraig habló fuerte, Innis pensó un rato sus palabras para luego reír.

 _ **-Jajajajaja, puede que sí… Tal vez esto es lo que Skeith padeció al unirse al Rey Oscuro. Desarrollar estas emociones humanas es un dolor de cabeza. Pero confirman mi punto, el punto que sólo hay máscaras e ilusiones en este mundo…**_ \- Innis se puso en guardia.- _**Se acabó la plática, hora de luchar…**_

Ise, Rossweise y Fay se pusieron en guardia… se veía que Innis ya no iba ir a medias… el Sekiryuutei optó por otro modo de lucha, se arriesga pero es mejor así.

-¡Alfa!- Dando la orden de comando, Ise activó el Tri System para activar la forma Alfa Perfecta.

 **[Perfect Alfa Stardust Dragon] [Alfa Perfect Packing Completo]**

La forma Alfa Completa apareció y estaba listo para la batalla. Ambas chicas lanzaron el primer ataque a Innis quien cortó las ráfagas de magia con sus armas y de inmediato reacciono para bloquear el ataque de Ise con sus garras. Innis de inmediato alzó vuelo mientras Ise hacia lo mismo… Ambos empezaron una lucha de velocidad en el aire que apenas era seguida por Fay y Rossweise, la lucha no tenía punto de bajar la magnitud. Ise dio un giro en el aire y lanzó su Alfa Stardust Tornado al cuerpo de Innis, ella sintió la fuerza del impacto… que fuerza, ahora entiende el porque Skeith confía en el muchacho pero eso no basta. Con un movimiento de su arma logró impactar a Ise en el lado derecho, aún con haber alzado la guardia sintió que su brazo derecho se estaba entumiendo. Luego sintió que su hombro derecho estaba… No…. No ahora…

 _ **[¡La guardia chico!]**_ \- El X-Pulse y la voz de Alfa hicieron que el joven reaccione rápido, el cuerpo se movió de manera ortodoxa para evitar el corte de Innis a su persona, que cerca.

 **-** Gracias Alfa…- Ise volaba a una distancia segura de Innis… ella sólo inclinó la cabeza un poco para luego reír.

 _ **-Jejeje, veo que en efecto te salvó uno de esos entes dentro de ti y tu propio instinto de supervivencia. Bien… así lo haces más divertido.**_ \- Sintió que las otras dos se acercaban a ella también.- _**¿Y ustedes?**_ – Vio que tenían magia en sus manos.- _**¿Un ataque conjunto…? No sirve, para ello deben de darme y eso…**_ \- Una imagen de ella apareció a un lado, luego otra, luego varias más…- _ **Deben de ver a la verdadera…**_

Los tres jóvenes se sorprendieron al ver que creó imágenes de ella, no sólo una sino varias… más de 20 y eso es que es lo que han contado… ¿Qué más podía hacer? Ver que una de las copias atacaba y que se equivocaron ya que le dieron a la real la oportunidad de atacar con magia les hizo entender que estaban, técnicamente, enjaulados. Estaban a la merced de ella y… Ise se puso en frente de Fay, ella al ser humana será la que sufrirá más daño y… Rayos, con esto no saben que curso de acción seguir. Los ataques de Innis iban y venían por varios lados… si bien se pueden defender de ellos en su mayoría no pueden evitarlo o bloquearlos todos y la victima de la mayoría de ataques es Ise ya que el si bien los puede esquivar con el X-Pulse, estos irían a por Fay y Rossweise… ella sabía que él no tendría corazón para hacer eso y que el ataque les dé a ellas. El Sekiryuutei en verdad se estaba cansando de esto… Ver que ambas chicas estaban ideando un plan en medio le dio sentimientos encontrados, feliz de que piensen a futuro y molesto de que justo ahora se les ocurra uno…

Con un movimiento más, Ise logró esquivar un ataque más esta vez sin involucrar a sus amigas. Pero al ver que su armadura era un desastre le hizo ver que… Estaba jodido, duda que pueda recibir un ataque de ella sin evitar caer al suelo y derrotado. Notó que ella en verdad estaba jugando… No… No era eso, pudo tener más de una oportunidad para acabar con ellos pero no pudo… Tal vez…

-¡Ise-sama!- Fay lo llamó y él volteó para ver que ella apuntaba al cielo.- ¡Gaea Force al cielo!

¿Al cielo… para qué…? Oh bueno, no duda de las habilidades de ella y empezó a acumular energía para el ataque calorífico que justamente es más fácil de hacer con el fuego que sale de los propulsores, ya no necesita sacar el poder de la Tierra, hablando de ventajas. De inmediato, Ise sintió que Innis deseaba detener su ataque por lo que optó que su X-Pulse se encargue… Con los estudios que Azazel y Rean hicieron con ellos y los que el padre de Twilight obtuvo de las muestras de sangre de sus amigos, descubrió que él es un X-Rounder general… uno que no se especializa en nada pero es promedio en todo, estos se centran más en la habilidad básica de detectar peligro y reaccionar a este… si bien no ayudan en la técnica, el ataque o la predicción… como es el caso de otros… Para él y Vali, que también entra en esta clase, es perfecto ya que ellos no necesitan de los otros tipos, este va mejor a ellos ya que les deja pensar en otras cosas y reaccionar a la vez….

En medio de todo esto, Ise esquivaba los ataques de Innis mientras cargaba la Gaea Force para hacer el plan de Fay que ni conoce. Rossweise mientras veía eso, cargaba su hechizo… si bien es buena para conservar magia cuando ataca pero el hecho es que a diferencia de la magia normal o la que usan los demonios, ella usa cálculos o ecuaciones para usar sus hechizos, sonará raro pero a ella calcular y usar números le es más fácil que usar su imaginación… Tal vez eso influyo a su escasa popularidad y… ¡No es hora de pensar en eso!

Fay miró con una gota de sudor como su amiga derramaba lágrimas, de seguro recordó algo que no debía, no importa. Ojalá que su plan funcione y que sea lo que piensa porque de lo contrario… están muertos. Ella empezó a recitar un hechizo en voz baja, hora de realizar un ataque que vaya con la de Rossweise… Es un riesgo pero… ¿Qué es la vida sin un riesgo? Ahora debe ser más atrevida, hora de dejar de ser reservada por un momento ya que no sólo sus vidas están en juego, la de Akeno es la que lo está más.

Ise ya tenía cargado el ataque, al esquivar un último ataque por parte de Innis con sus armas, el Sekiryuutei dio un giro en el aire y lanzo la Gaea Force hacia el cielo… la masa de calor voló hacia arriba sin tocar a un enemigo cosa que sorprendió a Innis. Al ver que la esfera explotó y creó una onda de luz que cubrió todo el cielo. El destello de luz que creó fue tal que permitió crear sombras que… ¿Sombras? ¡Maldición, las ilusiones no crean sombras pero ella sí!

 _ **-¡Mocosas!**_ \- Innis notó que Fay terminó su encantamiento y del suelo emergieron pilares hechos de energía elemental que fueron hacia ella para atraparla como si fueran sogas. Ver la fuerza en estos la hizo entender que en efecto la maga puso empeño en estas cosas que… ¿Magia creada directamente del Círculo de Merlín?

Rossweise tenía cargado su ataque… ataque que se mostraba cargado a un nivel que destellaba energía pura y luz. Se nota que la Valikria es una genio en su tipo, no es normal ver esa carga de energía concentrada en un círculo mágico.

 **-¡Photon Cannon!**

Rossweise lanzó su ataque a Innis que era una ráfaga concentrada de magia y el impacto le dio a Innis quien se vio impulsada hacia atrás y sintió el daño… Justo en ese momento Ise tenía sus garras cargadas de energía para dar un fuerte golpe, parecía que iba a hacerlo pero… De la nada Innis se hizo transparente y… el ataque la atravesó para luego desaparecer. De inmediato el X-Pulse de Ise le dio la advertencia pero él y el mismo instinto lo sabían… No había salida…

 _ **-Fufufufufu, lástima pero… Te confiaste en eso último.-**_ Innis apareció al lado de Ise con su espada lista para dar un golpe letal. _ **\- Y aquí está tu ¡Recompensa!**_

Innis dio con todo su poder un corte en el pecho del Sekiryuutei quien alzó su brazo para disminuir en algo el daño pero aún así la zona del pecho de la armadura se hizo pedazos mientras este caía con fuerza al suelo… Ante la mirada de horror de las dos chicas.

-¡Ise-kun/-sama!- Ambas chicas iban a ir por él pero Innis las alejo con los relámpagos que creó y casi les da.

 _ **-Lo lamento preciosas pero… Él no está disponible.**_ \- Innis fue hacia las chicas combinando sus ilusiones, magia y ataques físicos. Ambas chicas se vieron forzadas a caer en la defensa y esquivar para no sufrir daños, ninguna con la oportunidad de ir por Ise y curarlo…

Mientras eso pasaba, Ise trataba de escupir la sangre que tenía en la boca… Ese corte por poco lo mata… Si no hubiera usado su brazo para redirigir un poco el corte, le abría abierto el pecho como a un pavo o un cerdo.

[Agh… Eso dolió… Maldita sea…]- Ddraig se quejaba pero no era la hora de eso… deben moverse y volver al combate. En eso el Boosted Gear se activó y dio nueva información.

 **[Advertencia: La forma Alfa ha sufrido daños severos, superan el 90%... No se puede seguir en esta forma. La forma Alfa quedará inactiva hasta que se repare]-** ¿Qué dijo…? En ese momento la forma Alfa se desactivó y volvió al Balance Breaker normal con muchos daños.

 _ **[La forma Alfa no será posible de usar por un rato, el daño fue muy severo… necesito tiempo para repararla]**_ \- Malas noticias para el Sekiryuutei…- _**[Las formas Perfectas son más complejas, el daño que reciben queda y una acumulación en ella la afecta, por eso la debo reparar]**_

-¿Cuánto…?

 _ **[No lo sé… puede que tarde demasiado]-**_ No era alentador…

Ver como Fay y Rossweise eran cortadas, golpeadas y hasta engañadas de ese modo por Innis le hizo sentir rabia… Rabia de que no puede lograr hacer nada para tornar esto a su favor… Con Skeith pudo pero con Innis… era distinto, ella era muy poderosa…. Más que un demonio de clase suprema y… ¿Fallará aquí… A Rias, Twilight… Akeno…? Ella… Ella no merece esto… Merece más… debe de…

 **(FIN OST)**

 _-En verdad apreció lo que haces por mi hija…_ \- ¿Una voz…? ¿Era…?- _Sólo quiero que la puedas ayudar, que abras sus ojos y ella al fin pueda dar ese paso que tanto desea dar… Por favor, es lo único que te pediré…_ \- ¿Será posible…?- _Recuerda… La respuesta a algo, una duda o algo más profundo, se encuentra no sólo con unas pocas opiniones o ver unas pocas cosas, es la experiencia la que te la da esa tan ansiada respuesta… Espero que este pequeño consejo de madre te ayude a futuro…_ \- ¿De qué habla…?- _Suerte, te encargo a Akeno… Cuida a mi hija…_ \- La voz se fue… la presencia ya no estaba… ¿Acaso fue…?

[No estás loco… yo también lo oí…]

 **-Je, Ddraig… el amor de madre nunca se va… este puede ir más allá de la muerte, un milagro es lo único que puede catalogar esto.-** Haou rio ligeramente al ver eso y escuchar esto confirma una cosa… Parece que los cambios están iniciando.

Ise se empezó a levantar, debe ir a pelear…. Si la misma madre le ha pedido este favor… ¿Quién es él para negarse a la petición? Alzó vuelo a pesar de las heridas, debe de salvar a Akeno.

* * *

 _ **-Se consigue la respuesta que buscas con la experiencia y el vivir… Esa mujer… ¿Acaso?-**_ Gamma sintió que ella le habló a él… ¿Cómo fue posible…? ¿Un milagro, coincidencia…? No lo sabe pero esas palabras… Sí… Parece que era lo que necesitaba… Camino a la puerta y tomo el candado con su símbolo.

 _ **-¿Tú también?-**_ Beta apareció al otro lado del lugar, se notaba furioso… _ **\- ¿¡También le darás a ese mocoso tu poder sin dudarlo!?**_

 _ **-No… aún tengo dudas pero…Quiero intentar hallar la respuesta a esas dudas y no la hallaré estando aquí, tratando de hundir al muchacho con un pensamiento que… en el fondo siempre deteste… Siempre te seguí a ti y Alfa porque… me sentía algo indeciso con todo lo que pasó… Creía en el fondo aún en nuestra misión original pero… Tenía miedo de decirlo…-**_ Gamma miró a Beta quien se mostraba más que indignado.- _**Esta vez… Esta vez haré las cosas porque yo lo decido, no es por tu decisión o la de Alfa… Decido ayudar al muchacho porque siento que puedo ver y aprender más de los seres vivos y al fin…. Disipar mis dudas.**_ \- Gamma tomó el candado y lo arranco para luego aplastarlo.- _**Cree lo que quieras de mí o Alfa… pero Beta… El odio que tienes… sólo te está lastimando a ti… ¿Por qué no lo ves…?**_ \- Gamma desapareció del lugar en unas partículas de luz.

 _ **-¿Qué no lo veo…? ¡Claro que lo veo….! ¡Odio a los humanos que nos volvieron así, odio al Dios Bíblico por haberse deshecho de nosotros! ¡Pero lo que más odio… Lo que odio en verdad es….! Es ver en lo que me he convertido…Y no ser capaz de alejarme de eso…-**_ Beta se quedó sólo… Sólo y sin capaz de saber que hacer… Estaba, ahora sí, sólo…

* * *

Rosswesie protegía a Fay con un círculo de defensa que ya se estaba desquebrajando. A este paso la van derrotar y… ¿No hay nada que puedan hacer?

-¡Fay, un plan no me vendría mal!

-¡Tengo uno pero para ello necesito que Innis no me vea y pueda acumular energía!- Fay sentía que con ese ataque puede generar daños a Innis pero no posee el tiempo ni la magia para hacerlo, a menos que tenga la ayuda de Rossweise no va a…

 _ **-¡No hablen mucho niñas!**_ \- Innis atacó con sus armas, una y otra vez, esta vez la defensa de Rossweise estaba cayendo. La Valkiria en verdad sentía que ya no tenían opciones y de seguir así van a morir. Fay sudaba a mares, se notaba el cansancio en sus ojos ya que usar esos hechizos si bien eran de magia alta y avanzada, conllevan un gran uso de magia y Fay tiene sus límites… Usar ese último sin su ayuda para gastar menos magia le debe estar pasando factura. Un golpe más de Innis rompió un trozo del escudo… ¡Cómo maldice no haber mejorado sus hechizos defensivos! Justo cuando venía el golpe final de Innis, una esfera roja la interrumpió. Volteó a ver que el Sekiryuutei había vuelto, herido pero se notaba determinado.

-¿¡Ise-kun!?- Rossweise notó al joven quien le asintió.- ¿¡Puedes seguir!?

-No es la primera vez que estoy así de herido y sigo en la pelea.- Ise miró a Innis para luego ver a sus amigas.- ¡Hagan lo que deban hacer, yo la distraeré!

-Ise-sama…- Fay trataba de recuperar algo de aire, ver a su amigo listo para pelear… Je, ella hace tiempo ya se había decidido en ser una maga que supere a su ancestro, se vería muy mal que ahora se rinda sólo porque no puede usar unos hechizos.- Se lo encargamos… Ayúdame Rossweise.- La Valkiria dudó unos segundos… ¿era seguro dejarle a él todo esto… que tal sí…? No… Debe de confiar en él, en su compañero de armas y ahora en cierta medida un amigo, siente que puede hacerlo…. Llevando a la maga al suelo, la Valkiria le empezó a dar algo de magia para que puedan aplicar su plan y quizás su última oportunidad.

En el aire, Ise respiraba agitado… dijo eso pero en verdad no tenía ni idea de cómo retener a Innis el tiempo que necesitan y ella lo ve porque se ve confiada. Justo en eso algo en el Boosted Gear se activó…

 **[Mejora en el Tri System encontrada, se ha permitido un uso del 700% de Sincronía. Versión 2.25 del sistema instalada, Gamma Nova Dragon ha mejorado su capacidad, la forma perfecta está disponible]** \- Ise y Ddraig se sorprendieron al oír eso… ¿Acaso?

 _ **[He decidido que hacer… aún no tengo mi respuesta a mis dudas pero he optado por ayudarte porque siento que al hacerlo, hallaré mi respuesta]**_ \- La voz de Gamma salió del guante… Él…

 _ **[Entonces te dejo todo a ti Gamma, yo ya no puedo pelear por ahora]-**_ Alfa no lo mostraba pero en verdad apreciaba el gesto de su igual… al igual que el castaño y el dragón.

[Es hora de la artillería pesada… Veamos como nos va]

-Si…- Ise restauró la armadura para luego…- ¡Gamma!

 **Dragon Ball Z - Solid State Scouter (Bardock's Theme) 1 Hour**

 **[Perfect Gamma Nova Dragon]**

La luz que emergió creó un rifle de doble cañón que fue sostenido por el Sekiryuutei. Este tenía detalles de dragón en todo su diseño para luego que en los guantes unas franjas verdes rodeen las gemas en los dorsos con el símbolo de Gamma brillando sin ninguna malicia. De inmediato del rifle algo de fuego se cargó y el Sekiryuutei se puso en guardia. El verdadero poder de Gamma estaba activado y listo.

 **[Gamma Perfect Packing Completo]**

Innis se sorprendió al ver eso, ese muchacho… las chicas en el suelo miraban con asombro la nueva forma del Sekiryuutei, Gamma se había unido a la batalla y se mostraba que era una forma perfecta como la de Alfa. En el interior de Innis, la luz que se emano hizo que Akeno abra los ojos… Esa luz…

-¡Vamos!

Ise alzó vuelo y disparo varias veces contra Innis pero ella esquivo sin problemas los disparos que pasaron de largo de ella pero lo que no espero fue ver que estos se detuvieran en medio de su avance y exploten para que dicha explosión la afecte. Ver eso la hizo entender que no puede ser confiada, no con este chico y esa nueva forma que tiene… puede ser un problema. Cargó electricidad en sus espadas y fue hacia Ise quien alzó vuelo para alejarse lo más que puede de ella y disparar con el rifle para evitar que se le acerque. Los disparos eran más potentes que antes pero Innis no era tonta, no iba a caer de nuevo en el mismo truco de esquiva y quedarse a un lado ya que ahora se movía a varias direcciones a una velocidad anormal, si uno fuera conocedor podría ver diría que ves a un jet moverse y eso en verdad era desventajoso para él que carece ahora del factor velocidad… Un poco de apoyo no vendría mal y… Lanzó un disparo hacia Innis quien cortó disparo para luego ir hacia él y…

Un bloqueo por parte de Rossweise hizo que la Segunda Fase se ponga furiosa, ya se está hartando de que se metan en su pelea. La Valikiria tenía un círculo de defensa y magia para atacar y defender cuando debe. Ise al ver el apoyo de la Valikiria, optó por separar el rifle de doble cañón para tener uno de un cañón en cada mano. Innis optó por atacar con todo lo que tiene para dar el combate por acabado, ya estaba harta de esto.

 **-¡Confusion Flight!**

Tras decir eso, Innis empezó a volar en direcciones aleatorias mientras lanzaba varias ráfagas de magia elemental hacia ellos… fuego, viento, hielo, electricidad. Mientras ellos trataban de protegerse, evitar y hasta bloquear las ráfagas, ella de vez en cuando iba al ataque con sus espadas para tratar de cortarlos y más de una vez lo logra. Ise disparaba a las ráfagas de magia ya que el poder de disparo de cada rifle era alto y eso ayudaba a resistir pero deben lograr dañarla y… En eso fue que tuvo una idea, una loca idea pero que puede servir… Le susurró su plan a Rosswesie, obvio ella pensó que era una locura pero oír lo seguro que estaba de su plan era… Bien, hora de ser arriesgada. Asintió para luego amenazar de que si sale mal, lo hará sufrir…

Innis siguió con su vuelo aleatorio e impredecible para Ise y Rossweise pero mejor para ellos porque así iban a lograr que el plan funcione, Rossweise hizo cálculos… Fay debe de tener ese ataque ya casi listo. Fue en eso que notaron que Innis iba de nuevo por un ataque que puede ser fatal, Ise se preparó ya que sabía que el ataque iba hacia él. Mientras disparaba para alejar y bloquear los ataques enemigos, Innis vio que tenía la guardia baja y se lanzó al ataque. Al verse cerca de él, creyó que lo tenía pero el X-Pulse de Ise ya le había advertido del peligro y este se dio un impulso hacia arriba. Impulso que dejo a Rossweise descubierta pero ella tenía un círculo de magia defensiva en frente de ella. En medio de su movimiento, Ise tocó el hombro de la mujer con la cola de su armadura y le Transfirió poder, la Valkiria tuvo una sensación rara al sentir eso pero no le tomó importancia, el poder del círculo aumentó y eso hizo que Innis sea incapaz de penetrar la defensa y eso en verdad ella no lo espero. Ise cargó ambos rifles al 80% y disparó en conjunto ambos rifles. Los disparos dieron de lleno a Innis en la cara quien por la fuerza de ambos empezó a caer al suelo… Malditos mocosos, ya verán cuando…

 **[TRANSFER]**

De uno de los rifles, Ise lanzó una ráfaga de energía hacia abajo… hacia… Esa maga, Innis no podía creer que se olvidó de la maga…. ¿Acaso estas emociones que tenía la chica estaban nublando su juicio? Maldición, estas emociones nublan su buen juicio y se olvidó de la maga. Fay tenía alrededor de ella 5 círculos de magia elemental. Rojo, azul, amarillo, púrpura y verde… Si algo ha aprendido es que usar técnicas secretas y hasta prohibidas es un riesgo pero estas valen la pena.

- **¡Great 5 Elemental Dragons!**

De cada círculo, una cabeza de dragón de distintos elementos, fuego, agua, trueno, tierra y viento emergieron para luego unir sus fuerza e ir hacia Innis quien trato de moverse para esquivar el ataque pero algo andaba mal con su cuerpo… ¿Acaso…? Miró su mano y se horrorizo al ver que estaba desapareciendo… No tuvo tiempo para pensar porque pasaba eso ya que los 5 dragones la atraparon con sus fauces para luego llevarla con fuerza a lo más lejos del lugar para finalmente generar una explosión. Fay respiraba agitada… Sin duda la magia que Rossweise le dio, sumado a las runas de conservación de energía y la energía extra dada por Ise le habían venido bien porque ahora mismo estaba al borde del colapso.

-¡Bien ahí Fay!- Ise y Rossweise aterrizaron al lado de ella.- ¿Puedes seguir?

-Lo… dudo…- Fay sabía que había alcanzado su límite, para poder recuperarse deberá de descansar mínimo unos 30 minutos.- ¿Cree que…?

[No, sólo el Soul Drain la puede vencer pero el Protect Break no se creó aún con lo último, aunque parece que su cuerpo no está estable]- Ddraig logró ver que en efecto, algo andaba mal con ella…

Ver que Innis se levantaba y que en efecto, su cuerpo mostraba signos de estar inestable hizo que Rossweise teorice algo…

-Tal vez… No puede tener esa apariencia mucho tiempo… Tal vez, debido a que sólo usa el cuerpo de Akeno-san como medio, no pueda estar mucho tiempo en el plano físico.- La teoría de la mujer no era lejana a la realidad ya que Innis trataba de sacar más energía de Akeno pero esta estaba casi sin poder y su estado mental… ¿Acaso se está recuperando…?

 _ **-Agh… ¡Me harté, acabaré con ustedes de una vez!-**_ Innis alzó las manos y la energía que la rodeaba hizo que el X-Pulse de Ise se active, tanto él como el instinto sabía de esa energía ya que la sintió de primera mano… Soul Drain.

Las manos del ente se cruzaron para luego formar en frente de ella un orbe azul del que se creó un ojo. La energía en eso paso al resto del cuerpo y luego a las espadas que hacían la imitación de alas para luego empezar a cargar el poder. Esa energía era mala para ellos…

 _ **-Un ataque desesperado por parte de ella…-**_ Skeith le habló al joven quien escuchaba todo con detalle.- _**Si ella usa el Soul Drain sin generar primero el Protect Break es porque está desesperada. Generar el Protect Break significa asegurar que el Soul Drain funcione pero como ya viste, ella no lo ha generado en ninguno de ustedes ya que debido a que tú eres ahora una Fase de la Onda tienes más resistencia y esta no se genera tan fácilmente y con tus amigas al estar a tu lado ganan esa protección mientras estén a un rango cerca de ti.-**_ Skeith miraba lo que estaba a punto de pasar, sabe que aún con lo incompleto del ataque es peligroso y que… _ **\- Es tu única oportunidad de generar el Protect Breeak.**_

 **-Ise, ataca con el poder de Gamma, es tu única esperanza…** \- Haou sabía que era un riesgo pero…

-No necesitas decirlo dos veces…- Ise volvió el rifle a su modo original y lo puso en frente suyo.- Espero que esto funcione… Ustedes dos, aléjense de mi… esto se pondrá salvaje…

-¡Ni creas que haremos eso, Rias-san y Twilight-san me pidieron que no haga idioteces!- Roosweise habló con firmeza, vaya que se toma en serio los favores…

-Yo igual… Hemos luchado aquí juntos… si caemos será igual, así si logramos ganar.- Fay sonreía a pesar del cansancio… huir no es una opción, se quedará en su lugar y aceptará el resultado sea cual sea.

 _ **[Ya las oíste muchacho… Empieza a cargar energía]**_ \- Gamma empezó a acumular energía en el rifle, no sólo la energía de Ise sino también la del ambiente y la poca magia que aún había… Las alas de la armadura brillaron en respuesta a la energía que estaba tomando.- _ **[Con la forma perfecta reunir energía para tu ataque no es difícil pero debido a tu inexperiencia no podrás concentrar mucha]-**_ Ise tomo en consideración las palabras de Gamma… Ahí va…. _ **\- [¡Poder al 100%, es todo o nada muchacho!]**_

-¡Ddraig!

[¡Andando!]

 **[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]**

La acumulación de energía fue tal que del rifle salían destellos en señal de que esa masa de poder no era cosa de broma, Ise sintió como las manos le quemaban por el simple contacto… era increíble… Esta masa de poder no está lejana a los ataques de energía de la Juggernaut Drive… No es la Longinus Smasher pero no se queja… Innis ya tenía su ataque cargado. Era una esfera de energía azulada que en verdad su tamaño era de temer… Innis estaba dispuesta a acabar esto, no tenía más tiempo…

 _-Ise… Fay… Rossweise… yo…-_ La chica estaba despertando, debe actuar ya…

Ambos contendientes tenían sus ataques listos y sin dudar dispararon el último ataque de esta batalla.

 **-¡Soul Drain!**

 **[Explosive Gamma Nova Blaster]**

La esfera y el disparo que salió del rifle fueron al punto de colisión. Ambos impactaron con tal fuerza que las chicas trataban de mantenerse firmes para no ser mandadas lejos del Sekiryuutei quien sintió la fuerza del ataque de Innis aún sin que lo reciba, era superior al Soul Drain que recibió de Skeith, si lo recibe… duda que pueda repetir la hazaña que hizo esa vez. La onda de choque que se generaba era tal que el lugar estaba al punto de colapsar, la dimensión de bolsillo creada por Innis estaba punto de caer y se veía por el ambiente que había en este… Ise sintió que estaba empezando a ser empujado, maldición… aún con todo esto, no logra ganar… Innis mandó más energía a su ataque, si bien eso significó desestabilizar más su cuerpo, lo hará con tal de ganar…

-Ugh… Es… más fuerte de lo que creí…. No… No creo que….- Ise sentía que su armadura se estaba rompiendo, la onda de choque y de energía estaban rompiendo su poderosa armadura.- Tal vez si…

-Aún no…- Fay se acercó lo suficiente como para tocar el rifle con su mano.- Si vi bien… este rifle usa la energía externa también, eso significa que…

-Nuestra energía también es útil…- Rossweise toco el rifle y sintió como la piel de su mano se quemaba…- Vamos…

-Ustedes….- Ise sonrió al ver que en efecto, sólo no puede ganar pero si recibe ayuda… el muro más alto se puede superar… Nada es imposible…- ¡Akeno, no cargues con ese dolor sola…. Rias, Twilight, Asia, Fay, Rossweise…. Yo… Todos están dispuestos a ayudarte a cargar y aligerar ese dolor… No debes cargarlo sola, por eso… Por eso es que debo hacer esto… Para que empieces de nuevo!- Ise sintió como la magia de ambas iba al rifle, era la hora…

- _Ise… yo…. Yo no quiero… No quiero sufrir más… Pero… una parte de mi aún… No sé que hacer…_ \- Akeno logró despertar del sueño que Innis la había puesto tras la transformación, eso significa que… Notó que su cuerpo estaba desapareciendo…. No….

 **(FIN OST)**

- _ **¡NO, esto…. NO PUEDE SER!**_ \- Innis sintió que estaba perdiendo terreno, maldita debilidad que viene con ellos…. Su incapacidad de tener sus cuerpos físicos estables mucho tiempo. Fue en eso que…

El disparo del Sekiryuutei empezó a ganar potencia, las dos chicas sacrificaron todo el poder mágico que les quedaba y se lo dieron al rifle, este expulsó fuego de ambos lados cercanos a los orificios y con ello, un último esfuerzo de Ise hizo que la energía renovada sea añadida al disparo inicial, la nueva energía atravesó la esfera y fue directamente hacia Innis, ella no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar y recibió el impacto del disparo de lleno en todo su cuerpo… eso sumado a su ya inestable cuerpo. El domo verde que Ise y Ddraig esperaban se creó… Protect Break. Al generarse, Ise volvió a su armadura normal, las dos chicas cayeron de rodillas al suelo y solo vieron como el domo verde se rompió… el grito de Innis y de Akeno significa que era la hora, su única oportunidad.

-¡AKENOOOOOOOOOOOO!- Ise alzó la mano y la puso al frente suyo. El mismo ojo de energía se creó y con ello la energía roja se extendió en el brazo para crear un cañón en este. Apuntó unos segundos mientras cargaba energía… Innis trato de moverse, hacer algo pero era imposible… este cuerpo… Ya no se movía… Era el fin… vencida de nuevo… ¿Acaso él… absorberá el alma de la chica también….? No… Hay algo distinto en ese Soul Drain… ¿Acaso…? ¿Tan lejos está dispuesto a llegar por ella… Incluso sacrificar… eso?

El Sekiryuutei disparo la esfera de energía rojiza que de inmediato impacto en Innis y una gran esfera de ese color la encerró. De inmediato el brazo de Ise se vio rodeado de esas 8 hojas rojas de energía y…

 **[Soul Drain]**

De inmediato las ráfagas de energía salieron de ella para ser yendo absorbidas por el ojo en la palma de la mano de Ise, no paso mucho para que la esfera sea del tamaño de la mano del joven y se absorbida por la técnica… Con eso, se acabó… Innis había perdido… Ise sintió que logró absorber la parte de ella que estaba inestable y que Skeith de inmediato la ponía bajo recaudo…. Innis se empezó a desintegrar mientras toda la dimensión hacia lo mismo… A los segundos, Innis desapareció y en su lugar solo quedaba Akeno… la chica tocó suelo, totalmente desmayada… De inmediato se vieron en una zona montañosa, parece que este era la verdadera apariencia del lugar y…

-¡Akeno-san!- Fay y Rossweise fueron por ella, cansadas lograron ir con ella mientras Ise trataba de calmar el dolor en su brazo que parece se desea extender a todo su cuerpo.

 **-Ya veo… así que esta fue tu decisión… Sólo absorbiste la parte de Innis que estaba inestable y dejaste la esencia en la chica… ¿Sabes que eso solo significa que será más difícil que…?**

 _-Deseo crear mi propio camino… El poder que una vez tuviste, se fue contigo… Yo… Yo crearé el mío… El de Hyoudo Issei, el Sekiryuutei Supremo… El de nadie más…_ \- Haou sonrió a esas palabras… bien dicho… Esas palabras en verdad era las que esperaba hace mucho tiempo de él.- _Gamma… gracias por la ayuda y…_

 _ **[No las des… lo hago porque deseo ver que puedo aprender, por eso hago esto… Ahora descansare un poco para restaurar la armadura, tienes una pelea más… ¿Verdad?]**_ \- Ise sonrió a las palabras de Gamma… al menos ayudará por voluntad propia.

-Akeno-san… ella… está bien…- Fay reviso el pulso de la chica.- Akeno-san…

-Ugh… ¿Qué…?- La chica abrió los ojos para verse en el suelo y…- ¿Fay-chan, Rossweise…?- Alzó mejor la vista y…- ¿Ise….?- el joven se acercaba a paso lento… notó que todos estaban heridos y en eso, todo vino de golpe… lo que hizo… lo que dijo…. Lo que paso…- No….

-Akeno-san… No debes de moverte, estás herida y…- la chica alejo a Rossweise para luego levantarse tambaleante…- ¡H-Hey, tranquila!

-Yo… Los lastime… A ustedes… Yo… Es mi culpa… Todo esto es mi culpa…- Akeno se tomo la cabeza al recordar cosas que hizo y dijo bajo influencia de Innis… no, bajo la influencia de sus más escondidos pensamientos y sentimientos…- ¡Es mi culpa, todo es mi culpa!

-¡No, Akeno-san no creas eso… lo que pasó fue… fue algo que no pudimos predecir… pudo ser cualquiera pero Innis vio en ti…!

-¡Sé lo que vio Fay!- la chica miró a la maga con lágrimas en los ojos.- ¡Vio mi dolor y tristeza, esa que escondí tantos años porque no tenía el valor para afrontar nada… Me escondí en una máscara porque no sabía que hacer… Me mostraba fuerte pero en el fondo…. En el fondo sólo era una niña débil y asustada! ¡Lo de mi mamá… no lo pude afrontar y preferí echarle la culpa a mi padre, eso demuestra la clase de persona que soy!

-¡No es verdad, Akeno-san… es natural sentirse perdida tras lo que pasaste pero eso no te hace mala persona… Si tan solo…!

-¿¡Crees que no sabía que necesitaba ayuda!?- Rossweise calló a ese grito.- ¡Lo sabía, siempre lo supe pero nunca tuve el valor de aceptarla o pedirla…! Yo… sé que he abusado del cariño de Rias… del cariño de todos sólo para tratar de olvidar el dolor que había en mí pero ni así… Ni así he cambiado algo… Yo… Yo no sé qué hacer… ¡No sé qué hacer!- Akeno se agarraba la cabeza al decir eso, ya no estaba bajo la influencia de Innis pero estaba perdida… no sabía que hacer o pensar… buscaba desesperada que alguien le dé una respuesta…

Lo que ella ni nadie espero fue que Ise le diera una ligera bofetada con la mano derecha, fue tan ligera que ni le dolió a la chica pero bastó para hacerla reaccionar y que salga del ataque de pánico que estaba teniendo… Akeno que se tomo la zona agredida para luego derramar más lágrimas, más por lo que sucedía que por la acción de Ise. Fay y Rossweise se sorprendieron al ver eso… nadie se espero esa acción por parte del Sekiryuutei… Akeno parecía muy dolida por lo que acaba de hacer.

-¿Crees que es tu culpa?- la pregunta la confundió.- ¿Crees que todo lo que pasó es tu culpa, esta batalla, la complicación del plan para detener a Loki, lo que paso con Baraquiel? ¿Crees en verdad que todo eso es tu culpa?

-¡Pues lo es! ¡Si hubiera tenido la guardia arriba hubiera visto a Fenrir y hubiera reaccionado, así papá no se habría metido y así… Yo…!

-De ser así… ¿Cómo te harás responsable por tu "error"?

-Yo…. No sé…- Ise miró a Akeno sin pizca de pena… No, ella no necesita pena… necesita ver que… Nadie la puede decir que camino tomar…

-No es que no lo sepas… es que no quieres intentar de saberlo.- Akeno trato de refutar pero no pudo…- Ahora mismo estás haciendo lo que has hecho siempre… Huir. Aquí, actuando como la heroína trágica de una obra… una en donde todos deben sentir pena por ti… una en donde deseas que te den soluciones porque no tienes el valor de buscarlas tu misma. ¿Acaso no es eso lo que has hecho desde la muerte de tu madre? ¿Huir y culpar a otros? Cuando en verdad, en un punto de tu vida debiste de entender que lo que pasó fue algo que nadie pudo evitar o prever.- Akeno bajó la cabeza al oír eso… le dolía pero era verdad…- Deja de hacer el papel de víctima… deja de llorar… deja de tratar que otros te digan lo que debes hacer y deja de querer que sientan pena por ti Akeno.

-¡Ise-kun, eso no era necesario!- Rossweise trato de detener que siga con eso pero…

-A veces… la cruda verdad, son mejores que palabras de aliento… a veces las palabras amables… solo lastiman más…- Fay tampoco era muy fan de lo que veía pero sabía que Akeno estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso… lo que Ise hizo logró que ella se mantenga en la realidad.

-Akeno… Si quieres en verdad arreglar las cosas, arreglar tus errores y culpas, no cierres los ojos o los nubles con lágrimas, no huyas, no te limites a ideas autoimpuestas… Abre los ojos, abre los oídos, piensa por tu cuenta y da ese paso hacia adelante… será difícil pero… eso es lo que significa crecer. Caer… y levantarse… Aunque te hundas en la ruina más profunda, la cosa es levantarse y seguir avanzando.- Akeno miraba a Ise con mucha tristeza, ella lo veía… ese regaño no era solo para ella… era un recordatorio a él… de seguro se dice eso una y otra vez… Él…- ¿es tan cruel lo que te digo?- Ella no pudo responder… le dolía ver que era verdad….- Sé que lo es… porque esas son palabras que ahora me digo día a día… porque de no hacerlo, caeré de nuevo en el error que cometí tantos años…. Crecer equivale a ser responsable de sus decisiones… ¿Te equivocaste, fallaste? Entonces levántate y trata de arreglar lo que puedas. Sé que… no es fácil, no siempre iras derecho o donde querías ir, a veces te desvías… otras te quedas atorado… Pero no deseo detenerme, no quiero… No quiero sentir que todo lo que he hecho hasta la fecha sea una pérdida de tiempo, que todo lo que he vivido no tenga una razón de ser… Quiero creer que estoy aquí gracias a lo que viví y aprendí…

-Yo… No soy tan fuerte como tú… yo… No tengo la fuerza para levantarme como lo haces tú… tengo miedo… miedo de fallar… miedo de que nadie me acepte…

[¿Olvidaste que cuando mi compañero casi cae en la desesperación Twilight nos ayudó? ¿Qué cuando caímos en ella no fueron ustedes los que lograron en cierto modo sacarnos de esta?]- Ddraig habló ante la sorpresa de todos.- [Nadie está sólo o crece sólo… Tienes amigos Akeno, una familia que te espera y se preocupa por ti, todos esperan tu regreso… por eso es que hemos peleado con tanto esmero, incluso ahora Baraquiel está afuera… vivo, esperando por ti]- La chica se sorprendió de oír eso… su papá está…

-Ddraig-san…- Akeno paso a ver a Rossweise y Fay quienes le sonreían… luego vio a Ise quien quito su expresión seria y la veía con una sonrisa.- Yo… Yo quiero volver… quiero arreglar todo… arreglar las cosas con papá…. Quiero avanzar… quiero seguir hacia adelante…- La chica derramó lágrimas al decir eso.- Yo…

-Entonces vamos… Rias y el resto esperan.- Akeno sonrió para luego asentir, vio la mano de Ise extendida hacia ella como diciendo que vayan juntos, parece que eso bastaba para ella… Parece que…- ¡Ugh!- Ise en eso sintió que el dolor en su brazo finalmente se extendió a todo su cuerpo… El joven cayó al suelo cubierto de nieve ante la obvia preocupación de todas las presentes…- _¿Qué…. Qué está…?_

 _ **-Es un efecto secundario de usar el Soul Drain en el plano físico sin la costumbre… Lo lamento pero deberás dormir…**_ \- Ise trató de decirle algo a Skeith pero quedó inconsciente…

[Maldita sea… chicas… traten de descansar… mi compañero y yo estaremos dormidos…. Un rato….]- A Ddraig el sueño también le ganó y cayó dormido…

-¡Genial, lo que nos faltaba… Se quedaron dormidos!- Rossweise notó que iban a esta su un buen rato.- ¿Será por el Soul Drain?

-Teorizar no servirá de nada… Aprovechemos en descansar y tratar nuestras heridas… Akeno-san…

-S-Si…- Akeno ayudó a Rossweise a llevar a Ise a una zona protegida, una cueva cercana…

La chica se había librado de la influencia de su propia negatividad, había sido salvada de algo mucho peor… hundirse en su dolor y tristeza. La segunda Fase había sido derrotada pero ella estaba lejos de volver a ser la de antes, estaba a pasos de iniciar su nuevo sendero… En su ojo, en lo más profundo de este… un destello celeste emergió un segundo, Innis era parte de ella… ella era Innis… Ella era la nueva "Mirage of Deceit", la segunda fase de la Nueva Onda… Sólo debe de dar un paso más hacia adelante, un solo paso.

* * *

Insertar canción: Haruka [Tv Edit.] – LACCO TOWER

Sayonara no aizu ga yozora ni hibikeba

(Sí la señal del adiós pudiera resonar en el cielo nocturno)

Al iniciar la canción, vemos a Issei que se encuentran un tanto herido con parte de su vestimenta rota por las rodillas de su pantalón mediante que nota que los diversos enemigos del pasado.

Yagate haruka kanata tooku hanareteku kimi wo omou yo  
mata aou to

(Pensaré en ti, de manera distante y remota para de alguna manera podamos volvernos a ver)

Y entre todos ellos, vemos en un fuego azulado a su espalda sin hacerle daño, vemos a Loki que veía como no le quedaban muchas fuerzas a Issei y preparaba su ataque para acabarlo.

Kimi no hidari kara miteta yokogao wo miteita

(Vi desde tu perfil izquierdo, y pude ver tu rosto)

En ese instante, Issei recordaba un tanto a sus padres todo lo que ha vivido con ellos hasta el momento de su muerte mediante que aun trataba de soportar el dolor ya estando de pie para poder encarar a sus enemigos mientras que en su mente recordaba a sus amigos que se preocupan por él y sus rostros estaban en uno de sus ojos.

Waratteru ka naiteiru no ka

(¿Estabas riendo o estabas llorando?)

Y con esa imagen todavía en sus ojos, la cámara se aleja hasta mostrar a Issei que se encontraba preparado para luchar, pero siente una mano en su hombro previo a la batalla.

Nagai kami ga jama wo shiteru

(Tu largo cabello obstruía el camino.)

Y al sentir esa mano en su hombro, Issei se volta a ver que apareció Yuuto, pero no vino solo, ya que cerca se notan a tres personas más.

Sayonara no aizu ga yozora ni hibikeba

(Sí la señal del adiós pudiera resonar en el cielo nocturno)

Sairaorg Bael, Saji Genshiro y Vali Lucifer se aparecen en la escena mediante que diversas personas conocidas del grupo los observan a la distancia mediante que se preparan para la batalla viendo el amanecer entre sonrisas y rostros de preocupación en que ellos pudieran perder esa batalla.

Haruka kanata yowayowashii bokutachi no michi wo terasu yo

(Este brillará como una luz que iluminará nuestros débiles caminos para algún día)

Mediante que la cámara toma un perfil izquierdo mediante que el grupo se prepara para luchar ante esos enemigos y que sus cuerpos reciban la luz del sol e Issei dice que se preparen.

Mata aeru to

(Podamos volver a vernos)

Y tomando un paso hacia atrás, la cámara ve de frente a los cinco chicos dan un salto para irse a la batalla congelando justo en el momento que Issei, Vali, Genshiro y Yuuto muestren su Sacred Gear y Sairaorg comienza a mostrar un aura dorada y sueltan un rugido de batalla al mismo tiempo que se acaba la canción de fondo.

* * *

 **NOTAS**

 **Actualización 2.25 del Tri System: Obtenida tras un 700% de sincronía, da acceso a otra de las Formas Perfectas.**

 **Perfecta Gamma Nova Dragon: La forma real y perfecta de Gamma, aumenta el poder mágico de Ise a niveles que él solo no hubiera alcanzado debido a su escaso poder mágico. El rifle de cañones gemelos se ve mejorado hasta el punto que sus disparos explotan ante la cercanía del objetivo si es que estos fallan para asegurar el daño. Además de poder darle a Ise la capacidad de lanzar una ráfaga Transfer de este. Su poder de fuego es de temer, cercano a las ráfagas de poder de la Juggernaut Drive.**

 **Explosive Gamma Nova Blaster: El último de la línea de ataques del arma, Gamma Twin Rifle Buster, acumula no sólo el poder de Ise sino el del ambiente para un disparo concentrado. También parece usar el poder de aliados si es que ellos lo dan de modo voluntario.**

 **Técnicas**

 **Senneryuka: Hechizo del tipo fuego que crea un gran dragón.**

 **Photom Cannon: Ataque combinado entre dos magos para lanzar una ragafa de magia de poder concentrado.**

 **Great 5 Elemental Dragons: Invocar 5 dragones de estilo oriental de distintos elementos, técnica de gran poder y que parece necesita de un gran poder mágico como de un apoyo para poder hacerlo.**

 **NOTAS X-ROUNDER**

 **X-Rounder General: el tipo de X-Rounder que Ise, Vali y Rean pertenecen. A pesar de ser los que no se especializan en ningún campo, son los más versátiles debido a su capacidad de dar un balance al usuario. Su habilidad de esquivar es la mejor de todos los tipos de X-Rounder y son los más propensos a desarrollar una habilidad única.**

 **NOTA DE PERSONAJE**

 **Innis, Mirage of Deceit**

 **La Segunda Fase de la Onda, a pesar de su caracter agresivo, Innis es la que más entiende la tristeza. Debido a ello detesta que la gente se hunda en ella ya que demuestra la debilidad que existe en los mortales. Harta de eso, prefiere eliminar a quien sufra de ella y ahorrarle su sufrimiento. La mejor de los 8 Infinitos en el campo de Magia Ofensiva, su arte para la ilusión y el engaño es tal que ella considera a Loki un amateur en ese campo ya que ella tiene en cuenta los factores externo y hasta los más improbables.**

 **Derrotada por Ise, Fay y Rossweise debido a la debilidad que viene con ellos de no poder tener un cuerpo estable mucho tiempo, al final fue despojada de algo de su poder y aún yace dentro de Akeno.**

 **Odia a los que se engañan a si mismos y al resto, así como los que se ahogan en sus pena. Le agrada ver cuando uno deja atrás sus penas para ser mejor y dar el paso hacia un nuevo rumbo.**

 **Gamma**

 **El más "joven" de los Cosmic Packs y en palabras de Alfa, el más inocente en el campo de que no actúa con malicia sino por curiosidad. Antes seguía la idea de Alfa y Beta de corromper a Ise pero tras ver lo que hacía, el cambio de opinión de Alfa y la relación entre Akeno y Baraquiel, se pudo a pensar en las emociones y sus funciones. Muy lógico de pensamiento, no captaba la función de estas debido a sus contradicciones pero tras oír el mensaje de Shuri Himejima a Ise, y tal vez a él también, optó por actuar y ayudar a Ise para hallar su respuesta.**

 **El más lógico de los 3 y por ello sabe analizar mejor las cosas. Odia las dudas y lo incomprensible pero aprecia la curiosidad que hay para aprender y el deseo de entendimiento que hay en los seres vivos.**


	95. Ragnarok: Parte VII

**Nuevo cap, semana ardua pero aquí estamos con la continuación de estas batallas.**

 **PD: Yo publico la historia en Wattpad también con los mismo títulos así que no hay ningún plagio.**

* * *

 **Sekiryuutei Supremo**

 **Arco 7: Deceit of Ragnarok**

 **Capítulo 94: Ragnarok Parte VII: Complicaciones**

Insertar canción: Realize – Nami Tamaki (Tv edit.)

Tadoritsuku basho sae mo wakaranai

(Sin saber a cuál lugar dónde llegaré)

Al iniciar la canción, vemos dos siluetas de dos chicos que son de Hyoudou Issei y Vali Lucifer y detrás de ellos mientras caminan tomando una mirada fija hacia la cámara, se muestran diversas personas vinculadas a los portadores de los dragones celestiales, con diversos sentimientos, amistad (como los diversos chicos con algunas chicas y Rean) y romance (en especial las chicas que tienen sentimientos por ambos).

Todoku to shinjite ima omoi wo hashira seruyo

(Creyendo que ahí estaré, y ahora mis sentimientos comienzan a acelerar)

Cambiando un plano de un risco que se nota que va amaneciendo, vemos ahora a Issei que se encuentra viendo el horizonte desde donde se encuentra y da un salto caer al vacío mientras que una gran cantidad de aura roja rodea al Sekiryuutei que activa su armadura del Balance Breaker mientras va al cielo y ya habiendo activado ese poder hace una pose heroica a la cámara en el aire detrás del sol mediante que se aparece el título de la historia por unos instantes y que un destello de luz desaparece.

Katachi kaete yuku kokoro mo kono machi mo

(Las formas siempre están cambiando, al igual que este corazón y esta cuidad)

Y en un salón especial que hay una serie de luces que hacen alusión a que es un circulo, vemos a Issei que mantiene una mirada seria mientras que las luces ven como los diversos recuerdos del castaño están rodeándolo, aparece Rean tomando el hombro para prepararlo para su entrenamiento, pero el lugar cambia a un dojo dentro de su casa pero Rias y Twilight aparecen tomando los brazos del castaño mediante que el resto de las chicas tratan de arrebatárselo, pero un tanto lejos se encuentra Akeno con una mirada triste.

Dakedo kienai negai ga aru

(Pero hay un deseo pero nunca desaparecerá)

Y con ella, pone una mano en su rostro como si ocultara su llano mediante que en su espalda salen un par de alas, pero una es de un demonio y delante de esa ala se encuentra un reflejo su fallecida madre, Shuri y una de un ángel caído siendo Baraquiel y ambos padres de esa chica toman sus hombros en señal de aliento, aun con ello tiene una mirada perdida pensando algo si hubiera cambiado ese doloroso momento y la escena cambia mediante diversos destellos de luces.

Chigau yume wo mite onaji sora nagameta

(Viendo un sueño distinto, mirando el mismo cielo)

Y ahora vemos a Vali Lucifer que se encuentra caminando con su grupo pero se detienen momentáneamente para descansar y Teepo comienza a jalar la manga de su camisa para jugar con él mediante que Merlina y Esdeath comienzan a hablar sus cosas, Arthur aprovecha para practicar con su espada y Bikou se distrae viendo el paisaje.

Ano hi chikatta "Makenai koto"

(Ese día que jure que "no perderé")

Mientras sigue mirando el cielo, Vali aprieta su puño al saber que su amigo y rival de alguna manera se ha vuelto más fuerte y que no quería estar detrás de él para tener su lucha de desempate, pero una especie de flamas de aura aparecen para luego ver que dando la espalda a la cámara, él e Issei, quien está al lado izquierdo del peli platino se encuentran juntos encarando a alguien.

Zutto futari kono te tsunagezu ni

(Siempre nuestras manos se han unido)

Ahora vemos a los dos portadores de los dragones celestiales que tienen en una mirada decidida a luchar ante quien se encuentran encarando y detrás de ellos, vemos a Rias, Twilight, Akeno y Asia quienes están más cerca de Issei y a Esdeath y Merlina que están a la par hacia Vali.

Umarete kita imi wo sagashiteta

(Al igual que buscamos la razón sobre que existimos)

Y ven que Loki en un cielo morado en lo alto de un risco preparando el Ragnarok para su idea, pero cambiando de nuevo hacia los dos dragones, Issei le muestra su puño izquierdo hacia Vali que choca con su puño derecho y luego de que choquen sus puños en señal de amistad, ellos van corriendo mediante que les rodean auras de los colores de sus dragones para activar las armaduras de su respectivo Balance Breaker.

Tadoritsuku basho sae mo wakaranai

(Sin saber a cuál lugar dónde llegaré)

Ahora estando en un campo de batalla, vemos a diversos lacayos de Loki que van hacia los dos portadores de los dragones celestiales, pero diversos miembros de los dos grupos de ambos los atacan y un disparo de magia pura van hacia ellos pero es cancelado con un escudo especial por parte de Twilight y sus amigas mediante que los dos guerreros van volando hacia el dios nórdico del engaño.

Todoku to shinjite ima omoi wo hashira seruyo

(Creyendo que ahí estaré, y ahora mis sentimientos comienzan a acelerar)

Y en su vuelo, Vali elimina a diversos enemigos enviados por Loki mediante que Issei va velozmente hacia el enemigo quien desesperado manda otros que estaban a su mando pero de otra dimensión se aparecen para derrotar al Sekiryuutei.

Ayamachi mo setsunasa mo koeru toki

(Cuando llegue el momento de que supere mis errores y mi dolor)

Sin perder un instante al notar eso, Issei elimina a cada enemigo con cada una de las armaduras de los Cosmic Packs y cuando se aparece Vali ya habiendo superado sus adversarios hacen dos disparos de poder hacia Loki que ve que ese ataque aumenta de poder a cada momento mientras hace un orbe mágico que va hacia dicha movida de los portadores de los dragones celestiales.

Negai ga hikari dakishimeru mirai wo yobisamashite

(Los deseos serán abrazados por la luz, y despertarán el futuro)

Cuando esos ataques chocan, un enorme destello de luz seguido por una gran explosión se muestra para que luego se muestren Issei y Vali viendo hacia la cámara que estaba un tanto arriba de ellos para que después cambien sus miradas para que sus grupos se encuentren detrás de ellos esperándolos. Ya con ello, los chicos van hacia sus grupos mediante que dan la espalda a la cámara mediante que los ven y se congela la imagen cuando se acabe la música de fondo.

* * *

 **VS Boss - Megaman X7 Music Extended**

La batalla afuera de la isla no había disminuido en intensidad ni en crueldad. Los soldados son los que la pasan peor porque ellos son la mayor cantidad de pérdidas en esta intensa batalla que solo lleva unas pocas horas de haber iniciado. Los dragones que siguen a Tannin, con los pocos demonios, ángeles y ángeles caídos que habían trataban de retener el avance de los enemigos pero eso no era sencillo y más aun sabiendo que la batalla en verdad se centra en unos puntos en específico.

La batalla con Fenrir no era sencilla, Rean, Azazel y Tannin lograban tener el lobo a raya pero aún en grupo no eran rivales para uno de los seres en el Top 10. La ayuda de Esdeath, Arthur, Bikou, Merlina y Teepo ayudaba en algo a controlar las ansias del grupo y de soportar las embestidas de Fenrir. El lobo si bien sabía que individualmente cada uno era un insecto para él, el problema yace en los ataques conjuntos y coordinados de ellos que en verdad lo están sacando de quicio y ponen a límite su paciencia.

Rean logró coordinar con Arthur y Esdeath un ataque a las patas del lobo con sus armas y hielo para lograr retener el ataque de Fenrir mientras Tannin atacaba a distancia con el apoyo de Merlina y Teepo que lograban usar hechizos de repotenciación para que el daño se incremente. Aún con los ataques, Fenrir no se mostraba intimidado y mucho menos se sentía cansado, eran sólo rasguños y eso no era nada para él. Trató de saltar para atacar al dragón pero una lanza de luz de Azazel lo detuvo mientras Bikou en su nube fue y logro darle un golpe en la cara que lo hizo caer al suelo…. Maldita sea, en verdad ya se está hartando de ellos.

Rean se paró al lado de Arthur quien le negó con la cabeza, aún faltaba para lograr asegurar que esa espada cumpla su meta. No tenían otra más que seguir atacando hasta que sientan que la mentalidad de Fenrir este hecha de tal modo que no soporte lo que va a suceder. Deben ser precisos porque en verdad duda que el tiempo lo tengan a favor.

En otro lado, Gaius y Emma estaban tratando de retener el desenfrenado ataque del lobo Skoll. Tal como se dice en las leyendas, el pelaje de Skoll era blanco como la nieve y sus intensos ojos rojos mostraban su sed de lucha y persecución, su misión era perseguir al sol y devorarlo según las mitologías… Lo que no sabe es que por esas persecuciones hacia el ente que representa el sol en su mitología, Skoll gano la habilidad de expulsar fuego de su boca y su velocidad era como ver un destello de luz.

Gaius logró evitar un zarpazo del lobo hacia su persona pero la fuerza de este era tal que logro dañar el suelo donde estaban sin siquiera tocarlo. Emma lanzó varios hechizos, hechizos que trataban de retener el avance del poderoso lobo pero aún así, este avanzaba y atacaba con cada paso que se le daba. El Lobo Skoll era un ser que vivía para la caza… Gaius logró lastimar un lado del lobo con su lanza pero de inmediato la herida cerró tras una pequeña llama… ¿Regeneración? Eso no era bueno, sanaba sus heridas a niveles anormales y eso complica la batalla para los dos humanos que saben de antemano que carecen del poder de ataque para derrotar al lobo pero deben de lograr debilitarlo para la siguiente fase del plan.

Mientras eso pasaba, Fie y Machias trataban de darle por lo menos un disparo al lobo que se oculta en las sombras. Hati es el hermano de Skoll, su poder es equiparable al de su hermano pero menor al de su padre… A pesar de sus similitudes, Hati es un lobo de pelaje oscuro y ojos azules. Su misión, como la de su hermano que es perseguir el sol, la suya es la de perseguir la luna y hacerla pedazos con sus garras. Sus largas y extensas persecuciones a la representación de la luna en su mitología han hecho que sus garras estén cargadas de los relámpagos del cielo nocturno que más de una vez tuvo que cruzar y además que su capacidad de viajar entre sombras o mejor dicho la oscuridad lo hace un cazador de cuidado…

Fie esquivó el ataque cercano a ella por parte del lobo con sus garras y eso la hace ver que estaban más que cerca, Machias trataba de apuntar y darle con su rifle pero eso era más fácil de decir que hacer, una vez lo tenía en mira este se escabullía en las sombras que había… No pueden ganar y ellos lo saben, deben aguantar lo más que pueden y más si en verdad ven que sólo ellas pueden hacer frente a esos dos.

Fenrir miraba a sus hijos luchar, lo estaban haciendo bien pero no estaba aquí para ver a los dos luchar. No, estaba aquí para matar a estos tipos en frente suyo y… sentir un relámpago en la cara hizo que alce la vista para ver a ese ángel que creyó haber matado.

-¡Baraquiel!- Azazel de acercó a su amigo y…- ¿Qué haces aquí…? Tú…

-No es hora Azazel, hay una batalla que ganar.- el caído se sentía en forma para seguir la lucha y ganar.- Informo que el plan para Skoll y Hati se está empezando a llevar a cabo.

-Ugh… A Rean no le gustará esto.- Azazel posó su vista en Fenrir, este estaba siendo retenido por Tannin y Rean con ataques potentes mientras los del grupo de Vali lanzaban un ataque conjunto.

Ambos caídos reanudaron sus ataques mientras la batalla en todo el lugar ganaba más fuerza y crueldad. La cantidad de enemigos bajaba así como la de aliados pero lo bueno de todo esto es que el lado de nuestros amigos estaba ganando terreno.

* * *

En el Kusanagi, Sona y Seekvaira dirigían el barco para ayudar a distancia para acabar con los enemigos más grandes y que están dañando el barco. Sona sudaba a mares, pensar en el próximo movimiento y predecir otros era algo complejo y más que ahora sabe que la vida de los de aquí está en manos de sus decisiones. En un movimiento rápido ordenó a los de maquinaria que manden toda la potencia al lado derecho del barco, eso hizo que la turbina de más y con ello evitar un daño mayor por parte del ser debajo de ellos que al fin emergió.

-¡Es enorme!- Yura gritó al ver al enorme ser, por lo que podían ver era como un pez pero con dientes filudos y grandes púas en todo su cuerpo.- ¡Kaichou!

-Si… Hora del plan.- Sona miró a Seekvaira que de inmediato asintió y salió del lugar para ir al cuarto de máquinas.- ¡Todas las máquinas estén listas para el combate, daremos el apoyo para derrotar a esta cosa!

Ver que desde las naves Eternal y Archangel salían quienes esperaban hizo que la chica sonría, ya era hora.

* * *

En el cielo, Serafall y Gabriel estaban usando trajes distintos a los de hace poco. La Maou usaba un traje para batalla que le hace recordar a las de las Fuerzas Especiales de un ejército y Gabriel su clásico orbe pero con detalles dorados. La Maou miró a la Arcángel quien asintió… con ello, Gabriel alzó su mano y cargó una lanza de luz que de inmediato se volvieron cientos…. Con un movimiento de su mano, todas las lanzas fueron hacia el agua y entraron a esta con fuerza… A los segundos, unas pequeñas explosiones hicieron que el mar se eleve un poco y con ello la bestia que los estaba molestando desde hace rato emerja, esta no se veía nada feliz. Serafall en eso lanzó una ráfaga de hielo que de inmediato trató de retener el avance de la gran bestia pero esta era fuerte y rompió el hielo sin problemas.

-Hmm, parece que tendré que ser más estricta y no ir a medias.- Serafall sabía que usar su máximo hará que congele todo este océano y no se desea eso, debe limitarse por las vidas de los seres acuáticos. Miro a la bestia que abrió la boca y lanzó una ráfaga de truenos de esta ante la sorpresa de ambas pero Gabriel creó un círculo defensivo de luz que bloqueó el ataque enemigo pero eso bastaba para que pensara que la batalla no iba a ser sencilla y más que ambas deben limitarse… un poco.

-¿Qué hacemos Sera-chan?- Gabriel miró a su amiga quien estaba pensativa… si lanza un ataque helado con el poder de congelar a esa cosa, congelará gran parte de ese océano… si atacan con la luz, no hay nada claro y…

-Hay que sacarlo del mar… cuando eso pase, atacar.- Serafall sabía que la nave estaba en buenas manos, Venelana era muy hábil como luchadora y estratega.- Vamos, hay un pez que sacar del agua.- Gabriel asintió, deben de ayudar en lo que pueden para facilitar las cosas al resto.

A fin de cuentas, ambas eran las mujeres más fuertes de sus respectivas facciones, hora de demostrar lo que son capaces y que no son sólo caras bonitas.

* * *

En la nave principal, Venelana había tomado el mando y eso significa que ella junto a Sona y Seekvaira son las que dan órdenes. La mujer estaba oyendo el plan de Sona para sacar a ese pez del agua, conoce a su hermana y ella por más poderosa que sea no atacará con todo su poder sabiendo que puede dañar el ecosistema del planeta, crear una gran masa de hielo en uno de los polos puede ser fatal… si fuera en otro lado si pero están en el mundo humano, hay cosas que no deben hacer.

 _-¿Qué le parece Venelana-san?-_ Sona había dado su plan a la mujer quien asintió, chica lista… plan muy arriesgado pero muy factible. _\- Entonces procederemos con lo planeado y también a apoyar a Onee-sama y Gabriel-sama hasta que sea el momento… le mandaremos la señal._

-La esperaré ansiosa.- la comunicación se cortó. Al parecer Gabriel dejó a Kuisha a mando del otro barco, parece que están arriesgándose mucho y…- Informe del Estado general.- Venelana vio la proyección que mostraba su situación.- Bien, no estamos tan mal… lancen misiles al cielo pero no le den a nadie, que sirvan sólo de distracción… luego manden la comunicación a todos los aliados que retrocedan, luego de 10 segundos vuelven a disparar pero esta vez si a matar ¿Quedó claro?- Todos en la sala se quedaron viendo a la mujer incrédulos pero optaron por hacer caso… ella daba más miedo por alguna razón.- Espero que esto les dé el tiempo que necesitan… Celestia, Luna.

En una de las cámaras del barco, ambas mujeres estaban sentadas en el suelo con los ojos cerrados, meditando al parecer pero la marca de energía de magia que había alrededor de ambas era indicativo que estaban preparándose para algo grande y debían de ser pacientes, ambas sabían que hacer y no iban a perder la única oportunidad que tendrán. Ambas sabían que usar estos poderes y habilidades iban a ser difíciles, no por la complejidad o difícil control sino porque con ellos, serán los objetivos de esos dos lobos, es un riesgo muy grande para ambas y más para las criaturas en sus vientres pero es algo que deben hacer, son las únicas con una posibilidad de lograr esta hazaña… al parecer la magia tardará un poco en acumularse lo suficiente para usar esos modos de combate, tal vez no sean como los Elementos de la Armonía pero no se quejan, este poder que han canalizado treinta años y al fin lo han perfeccionado… es hora de que el mundo lo vea.

-¿Cómo vas hermana?- Celestia habló con su hermana quien frunció el ceño.- Lo sé, el flujo de magia de la zona lo hace más difícil pero ya casi reunimos lo necesario.

-Hay que apurarnos hermana, no creo que todos resistan hasta que logremos tal hazaña.- Luna estaba preocupada por todos, si lo que Celine les dijo era cierto… esos dos ya hicieron su movimiento.

Celestia tenía que darle la razón a su hermana, deben de avanzar y seguir con lo suyo… tal vez apresurar un poco el paso. Ambas siguieron con lo suyo mientras al frente de ambas, unos amuletos con los símbolos del sol y la luna se estaban cargando de magia para cumplir lo que deben de hacer.

* * *

Con Skoll, Gaius y Emma trataban de no ser degollados por el lobo blanco, este se mostraba que le gustaba jugar con su presa o que en verdad trataba de decirles que se vayan… No lo entendían, bien pudieron matarlos antes… parece que no los ven como objetivos a matar… vaya. En un movimiento astuto por parte de ambos, lograron darle al lobo usando la magia de Emma siendo guiada por la lanza de Gaius pero el lobo de inmediato se reacomodo en el aire para luego lanzar unas bolas de fuego de su boca que fueron repelidas por la magia de Emma, la mujer apenas resistió el impacto de los ataques del lobo mientras Gaius lanzaba cuchillas de viento con su arma para tener al lobo a una distancia que uno pueda llamar segura. Skoll saltaba de un lado para otro para luego girar sobre su eje con el único medio es evitar los ataques de viento del tipo. Abrió la boca y volvió a lanzar sus ráfagas de fuego.

El impacto logró afectar a los dos humanos que se vieron forzados a retroceder un poco para lograr recuperar algo de aire.

-¿Crees que podamos mantener esto mucho tiempo?- Gaius miró a Emma quien respiraba agitada y sudaba a mares.

-No lo sé, la verdad es que es la primera vez que lucho con un ser así… más que poderoso, es escurridizo y eso lo complica todo.- Gaius asintió, era verdad… ese lobo era muy veloz… Debían detener sus movimientos o al menos aumentar la velocidad de los suyos.- Tengo un hechizo que puede ayudar pero me costara usarlo, requiere mucha energía.

-Pues que sea rápido Emma, dudo que ese lobo este para tener paciencia con nosotros.- Gaius notó que el lobo volvía al ataque con su boca abierta para dar una mordida con su poderosa mandíbula.

Logró bloquear el ataque con su lanza pero se notaba que su arma estaba sufriendo el daño, Emma le lanzó al lobo una ráfaga de energía en la cara para alejarlo de su amigo. Pero aún así este sólo tenía un ligero rasguño en la cara, nada grave para él… sólo le quedaba seguir atacando hasta que se cansen o hasta que mueran… lo que pase primero. Si algo sabían los dos era que estaban en serios aprietos y que en verdad esperan poder aguantar hasta que sea el momento… si no es así, son comida para el lobo que desea devorar el sol.

Si vamos a la batalla con Hati, Fie disparaba a quemarropa para lograr darle al lobo aunque sea un disparo un maldito disparo pero este no se da. Machias apuntaba a lugares estratégicos para lograr darle al lobo pero esto era más fácil de decir que de hacer ya que el lobo lograba esquivar los disparos escondiéndose en las sombras para luego lanzarse al ataque mientras reaparecía en un lugar distinto pero Fie lograba predecir todo y evitar un daño severo por parte del lobo que cada vez daba ataques más difíciles de predecir y la mujer ya estaba sintiendo el cansancio de pasar del ataque a la defensa. Hati dio un zarpazo cargado de electricidad a la mujer que utilizó el viento que es su elemento afine para envolver sus armas y lograr bloquear el ataque del lobo negro… cosa que en verdad era muy difícil de hacer ya que el lobo era muy listo al momento de atacar, se ve que no ataca a lo loca como un animal salvaje sino que aprovecha el más mínimo movimiento o distracción de su oponente para realizar su ataque. Machias logro disparar y casi darle al lobo quien se mostró muy sorprendido de que casi le da un simple humano… No, ese humano no era simple. Lo ha notado, poco a poco a ajusta su vista y predice el lugar donde puede aparecer, eso no es algo que un humano común pueda hacer y eso solo significa que en efecto, tanto él como la demonio se hacen más hábiles.

Fie lanzó varios disparos con sus armas para luego lanzar unas dagas hacia otra dirección, lugar donde Hati había aparecido luego de haber desaparecido para evitar los disparos iniciales, de inmediato el lobo logro bloquear las dagas al aullar y expulsar electricidad de su cuerpo. Con ello impulso a ambos lejos de él mientras trataba de retomar aire y tratar de aceptar que esos humanos en verdad le estaban dando problemas.

-Ok… Machias ¿Algún plan? Tú eres el estratega aquí.- Fie miró a su viejo amigo quien se limpiaba el sudor de la frente, sin dudar estar de retiro casi 10 años afecta a uno… sus disparos ya no son tan precisos.- ¡Machias!

-¡Estoy pensando!- el hombre trataba de idear un plan, algo que los saque de este embrollo en el que están. Notó que Hati es más de esperar y atacar pero cuando lo hieren, se confunde y eso puede estar en su favor… claro siempre y cuando no estalle en ira y los ataque a matar.- Solo queda seguir resistiendo, aprovechar tu velocidad y mi precisión con los disparos para lograr tenerlo lo más ocupado que podamos.

-Suena bien…- Fie habló con sarcasmo, obvio no era el mejor plan del mundo pero era mejor que nada y eso que aún tienen que soportar varios minutos hasta que Celestia y Luna estén listas para hacer lo que deben hacer…- Ugh, sólo espero que esas dos logren recompensar todo lo que estamos haciendo.

Ambos se pusieron en guardia al ver al lobo atacarlos con sus garras…. Ahí van de nuevo.

* * *

Por otro lado, la batalla con Fenrir era cada vez más tediosa por no decir menos. Rean trataba de tener a ese lobo endemoniado limitado para que no moleste al resto que trataba de recuperar aire. Tannin se movió para atacar al lobo con sus puños, este sintió el impacto de los golpes no por el dolor sino por el ardor que generaba el fuego que envolvía los puños del dragón. De inmediato, un ataque combinado de Azazel y Baraquiel hizo que el lobo se sienta más incomodo hasta el punto de que el impacto le hizo caer un rato para luego levantarse y aullar furioso. Fenrir lanzó un aliento helado a Tannin quien se cubrió con su ala, esta se congelo por el aire helado y ver que no podrá volar por un rato lo hizo ponerse furioso. Tannin esta vez lanzó bolas de fuego de gran tamaño al lobo quien saltaba entre isla e isla para evitar un daño de esos ataques. No es que sea severo pero hasta él tiene un límite en la cantidad de daños que puede resistir y ya siente el peso de los ataques de sus enemigos. Un corte por parte de Rean en las piernas para luego sentir el impacto del bastón de Bikou en su pecho con una serie de cortes por parte de Arthur y Esdeath lo hicieron caer finalmente al suelo… Maldita sea, estos seres inferiores ya lo estaban molestando. Se trató de levantar pero al hacerlo sintió varios impactos en su espalda, vio el origen de esos ataques y vio a Teepo volando sobre él creando un círculo mágico que Merlina usaba para lanzar sus ataques.

El lobo volvió a recibir un ataque a quemarropa de la chica y trataba de salir de la zona de ataque pero le era imposible, estaba recibiendo el castigo sin poder salir debido al ardor en sus rodillas… Sus extremidades habían sido atacadas una y otra vez, si bien no le molestaba en nada debido a que solo eran cosas menores, el daño se empezó a acumular y ahora sus patas estaban inmovilizadas por ello. Que ingenuo fue…

El impacto de la lanza de Azazel y el Relámpago Sacro de Baraquiel hicieron que el lobo caiga de nuevo al suelo esta vez quedando al descubierto para un ataque desde el cielo por parte de Tannin que tenía el fuego totalmente acumulado en la boca. Todos fueron a pisar otras islas ya que el calor de las llamas de Tannin no era cualquier cosa, Teepo antes de ir con Merlina dejo un círculo re potenciador al dragón que agradeció el gesto del muñeco… Fenrir al alzar la vista y ver eso no pudo evitar pensar que estaba en serio problemas.

Las llamas impactaron al lobo con fuerza y eso hizo que este se sienta más que furioso… el ardor se estaba volviendo dolor eso era algo que en verdad no iba a permitir. Se levantó como pudo para luego dar un poderoso aullido al aire… un aullido que hizo que las llamas sean dispersadas de manera fácil y sencilla ante el asombro de todos y más el de Tannin, uso todo su poder en ese ataque y ese lobo lo disperso como si fuera nada…

-Al menos ahora tiene quemaduras en su pelaje.- Azazel hizo la observación y notaba algo de cansancio en el rostro del lobo asesino de Dioses.- Tal vez sea buena hora de usar las cadenas… esta armadura no durara mucho, ya es un milagro haber hecho que dure todo este tiempo.- Azazel sabía que su Sacred Gear artificial no se compara en nada con los originales y mucho menos en su estado forzado para un Balance Breaker…

-No quiero ser pesimista pero Azazel tiene razón, a este paso seremos derrotados y Fenrir no se ve muy feliz que digamos.- Rean notaba que el lobo en verdad estaba furioso y no era para menos.- Aunque lo de las cadenas…. No lo veo conveniente ahora, lo digo porque se ve que aún con ellas será un problema, hay que debilitarlo más para así poder usarlas.

-Pero… señor Rean… No aguataremos mucho tiempo, ya me estoy quedando sin magia.- Merlina respiraba cansada y Teepo parecía la borde del desmayo.- Necesitamos apoyo.

- _Oh de eso me encargo yo.-_ La voz de Venelana hizo que todos se vieran las caras para luego escuchar a la demonio.- _Fufufu, hora de aplicar mi mente prodigiosa para la batalla…. ¡Fuego!_

A esas palabras, un sinfín de misiles fueron lanzados del Eternal ante la sorpresa de todos que sirvieron para distraer a todos los enemigos aéreos… De inmediato, casi a la sombra del primer ataque otra horda de misiles esta vez más pequeños impactaron a los enemigos en el aire para acabar con ellos dándoles a los aliados una gran ventaja numérica…

 _-Oh, parece que mi plan funciono, eso hará que no se preocupen en los enemigos pequeños y se centren en el grande._ \- De repente varios impactos en el mar hicieron ver que Serafall y Gabriel estaban reteniendo al gran pez debajo de ellos y que este en efecto no iba a caer sin dar batalla ya que estaba soportando el ataque conjunto de ambas mujeres…- _Hmmm, parece que las cosas no se pondrán sencillas pero sólo queda dar lo mejor…-_ Las palabras de Venelana sacaron una ligera risa en los presentes.- _Informo que Celestia y Luna se preparan para encargarse de Skoll y Hati.-_ El gruñido de Rean era de esperarse, más al saber que esas dos se van a poner en peligro y de paso a los bebes.- _Lo sé amor pero ellas son nuestra única esperanza contra esas dos y además… recibí noticias de mi querido hijo… Creo que les va a gustar…-_ Venelana contó la nueva información…. Al oírlo todos se quedaron asombrados. _\- No tardaran en venir… Al parecer Suzaku-san tiene sus contactos._

 _-_ Jajaja, parece que tendremos que adelantar nuestra propuesta hacia ellos luego de que salgamos vivos de esta.- Azazel rio al escuchar la información.- Bien, hora de resistir… No podemos rendirnos.

-Bien… hora de ponerse más serios.- Rean envolvió su arma en fuego, un fuego de un color muy rojizo. Fenrir expulsó más poder… hora de dejar los juegos con esos mortales, ya no los subestimara.- ¡Vamos!

Todos volvieron al ataque hacia el lobo que se preparó para el round final con ellos, estos seres se habían ganado su respeto y por ello…. Irá con todo.

 **(FIN OST)**

* * *

-Uuuh, que bosque tan tenebroso.- Pinkie miraba el lugar donde su elemento los había llevado. Era un bosque nada atractivo y con nada de vida.- Sip, se nota que es el clásico lugar para una pelea a muerte.

-Deja de decir tonterías mujer.- Vali estaba con los brazos cruzados con su armadura pero sin el casco.- ¿Y ustedes que se traen…?

-Pues… la verdad, es algo complicado ver como dos personas son tan opuestas.- Aki miraba a ambos con ojo analítico.- Es… interesante.

-Debo de decir que estoy intrigada en ver cómo se desarrolla todo.- Ravel sacó una libreta.- Adelante, sigan y que no les moleste mis anotaciones.

Vali tenía un tic en el ojo, esa Phoenix los ve como objetos de observación para una clase de teoría… ¿Cómo es que Hyoudo Issei soporta esto a diario? No es que tenga algo que decir, vivir con su grupo día a día ha sido una prueba de paciencia constante.

{Mejor relájate, lo mejor es avanzar y tratar de hallar ese pilar de una vez}- Albión no quería que el joven se estrese ahora…

-Concuerdo con A-chan.- el dragón reaccionó a ese nombre… que humillante y… Ahora entiende mejor a Ddraig.- Hay que seguir ¡Síganme!- Pinkie tomo la batuta y se adentró en el bosque, todos la vieron complicados… saber que ella es su única guía al pilar les da nervios…

-Esto será largo.- Tras decir eso, Vali y las dos chicas seguían su camino, uno muy largo y espeso en ese bosque endemoniado.

El camino en ese lugar no era el paseo más feliz del mundo, eso era más que obvio dado que estaban en un lugar donde no hay mucha luz y no ven más allá de sus narices.

-Ahm… ¿Jugamos a algo para matar el tiempo?

-No.- La respuesta directa del demonio hizo que la chica baje la cabeza ante la risa nerviosa de las otras dos.- Cielos, aún en una situación así sigues siendo… tú.

-Yo no veo eso como algo malo… digo… ¿De qué sirve ponerte tenso por algo que es incierto aún?- Pinkie miraba los costados con curiosidad.- Debido a ciertas circunstancias he aprendido a no olvidar quien soy.

-¿Circunstancias?- Aki y Ravel sabían de que hablaba la chica pero optaron por callar, parece que esos dos están conectando de algún modo.- ¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Interesado en mí~?- el tono de la chica lo hizo gruñir… ella rio para luego decir que era broma.- Bueno, digamos que de niña desarrolle un lado distinto… uno que normalmente oculto pero he empezado a aceptar… Cuesta pero no puedo huir… Trato de seguir el ejemplo de I-nii.- Pinkie recordó como el joven se enfrentaba a Skeith en su mente para luego aceptarlo.- Simplemente soy Pinkie Pie… la elegida del Elemento de la Risa y me encanta ver a mis amigos felices.- La chica sonrió al decir eso.- ¿Qué hay de ti Aki-chan?

-¿Yo…? Pues… simplemente soy Aki Murayama, una chica de secundaria que ahora es un demonio y ahora sólo desea seguir creciendo y ver lo que el mundo me ofrece.- la castaña no le dio mucha importancia a la respuesta, sólo respondió lo más natural que pudo.

-Ahm… Yo… soy Ravel Phoenix y ahm… la verdad no he pensado en eso mucho, sólo sé que quiero un día llegar a ver el futuro que estoy labrando día a día.- Ravel respondió con más duda pero sincera, sabía que aún le falta madurar… aunque eso no quita lo que debe hacer.

-Bien… ¿Y tú?- Pinkie miró a Vali quién alzó una ceja.- ¿Quién eres…? Sabemos tus nombres… Vali Lucifer, el Hakuryuukou más poderoso de la historia pero… ¿Qué dices tú?

-Yo…- Vali no supo que responder… Sabía lo que la gente decía de él, como la llaman y qué es por su Sacred Gear pero jamás pensó sobre si mismo de un modo más… personal. Miró a la chica que le seguía sonriendo… si que era rara pero… no del tipo que te hace querer alejarla.- No lo sé… aún.

Pinkie asintió para luego seguir su camino, no preguntó más porque eso bastaba para ella por ahora… ella quería conocerlo en verdad pero él necesita conocerse más, estar seguro de quien es. Ella no desea que él sufra lo mismo que Ise, tal vez el dolor que ella sentirá sea igual o mayor que el de esa vez… quiere ayudarlo porque en verdad siente que él es… especial.

La interacción entre ambos llamó la atención de ambas chicas que los acompañan. Sabían que tras su faceta algo loca, Pinkie es muy perspicaz y hasta intuitiva de los problemas internos de uno. Tal vez es algo que desarrolló al tener ella uno tan severo como lo es la doble personalidad. Ravel pudo ver que en efecto Vali no supo que responder, tal vez sea como intuyó… sólo se ve como el Hakuryuukou actual, descendiente del Lucifer Original y el hijo adoptivo del Maou Lucifer actual…. Pero ¿Qué era él en verdad? Ahí yace la incógnita que él se está preguntando años.

-Oigan… no es por ser molesta ni nada por el estilo pero… Ya pasamos por aquí.- las palabras de Aki hicieron que todos la vean.- Miren este árbol, yo lo marqué con mis DG-X y la marca está aquí.- la chica señaló el dicho árbol.- Estamos andando en círculos.

{Parece que es verdad, siento que el lugar tiene un aura que confunde a los que pasan por aquí} Albión pareció captar la energía externa que los está afectando…- {¿Y eso… hilos?}- el dragón vio en los árboles unos…

-¿Hilos...? Oh no… ¡Atrás!- Ravel sacó sus alas de fuego al igual que el resto que podía volar, Vali por instinto tomó a Pinkie y tomó vuelo.

Los hilos empezaron a cobrar vida y un grupo numeroso de ellos fueron a los jóvenes que en pleno aire atacaban con lo que podían, Aki con sus pistolas, Ravel con sus llamas, Pinkie con su aire helado y Vali cortaba los más cercanos con Dawn of Light. Aún así los hilos no parecían dejar de venir y eso era un problema…

 **{HALF DIMENSION}**

Vali activó la otra habilidad de su Sacred Gear, dividió a la mitad la materia en dicha zona que justamente era los hilos y estos se volvieron más delgados hasta el punto que si bien eran más difíciles de ver, eran más fáciles de quemar… un disparo de viento y una bola de fuego de Ravel hizo el trabajo.

 **-Veo que en efecto los hilos no eran la respuesta a ustedes.-** A un lado del lugar… uno de los guerreros de Loki los esperaba, ya estaba en su forma Beast Out y eso era indicativo que el tipo iba en serio desde el inicio.- **Me presento a los que no saben de mí, Alberich de Megrez… poseo el espíritu de la Viuda Negra.-** El hombre creó otros hilos para poner caminar sobre ellos… no eran hilos, era una telaraña.- **Y ver que mis presas vivieron hacia mí, que alegría.**

-Sí estás aquí significa que el pilar no está lejos.- Ravel miró al tipo que sólo sonrió.- Tomaré esa sonrisa como un sí.

 **-Jejeje, veo que es como Loki dijo… son listos y muy peligrosos para mocosos de su edad.**

-¿Loki…? ¿Qué pasó con lo de Lord?- Aki miraba al hombre con sus armas apuntándole.

 **-Jejeje, en verdad son niños… ¿Creen que en verdad seguiría ciegamente el ideal de ese Dios loco?-** todos se sorprendieron al oír eso.- **Si bien es cierto que el vio mi talento para el engaño y la distracción en vez del poder puro… No significa que yo no tenga mis propias ambiciones.-** Alberich miraba a los jóvenes muy confiado.- **Soy descendiente de una familia muy influyente en Suiza, un país que si bien no tiene problemas económicos y su gente vive en paz… es un lugar muy aburrido. No había nada más que seguir una rutina, una que en verdad mata del aburrimiento a cualquiera y yo un estudiante joven pudo ver eso… opté por irme de la comodidad de la ciudad y ver otros lugares… fue entonces que descubrí algo me abrió los ojos y la mente.**

-¿Qué fue lo que viste?- Ravel dejaba caer tras suyo pequeñas partículas de fuego, necesita un plan de contingencia contra este tipo… hay que aprovechar que decidió hablar primero que ha pelear.

 **-Que el mundo debe ser guiado por nosotros los humanos, no Dioses que necesitan de creyentes… sin nosotros ellos no son nada. Cuando Loki apareció ante mí años atrás y me dio el zafiro, supe que era mi oportunidad de lograr mi meta… hacer que el mundo se junte bajo mi poder.**

-Loki va a iniciar el Ragnarok, dudo que luego de este tengas mucho que regir.- Pinkie le habló seria pero este solo sonrió más.- Odio a los tipos como él…

- **No niña… luego de esto, Loki estará débil porque él estará en el centro de la explosión porque desea tenerla bajo su control y dirigirla, cuando eso pase… el momento de acabar con él será ideal y luego sólo deberé guiar a los humanos desesperados y con ello… mi meta se verá cumplida.** \- Alberich creó un pilar de Ametista para subir un poco y estar a la altura de los jóvenes.- **Sólo debo esperar paciente a que todo pase y mantenerme a salvo para ello… pero aún así, ustedes desean evitar el Ragnarok y si bien no sigo a Loki con fervor, no puedo permitir que ustedes cumplan su objetivo.** \- Del suelo varias estacas de Ametista emergieron.- **Por eso deben de desaparecer.**

Inmediatamente estas empezaron a subir con velocidad y fuerza, fuerza que hizo que los jóvenes esquiven y ataquen los objetos hechos del mineral. En un movimiento rápido, Ravel activó sus trampas para luego dar un giro tras esquivar a uno de sus perseguidores. Las explosiones hicieron caer a algunos de los objetos pero más eran creado del suelo. Pinkie lanzó un rayo helado al suelo para congelar la tierra en un intento de que ya no salgan más pero ver que eso no pasaba…

-Oh bueno… lo intenté.- la chica dio un grito al ver que uno paso muy cerca de ellas y eso no estaba bien… nada bien. Deben hacer algo ya o esto nunca acabará.

Vali lanzó su espada tras cargarla de luz al suelo, esta se clavó y la luz se dispersó por todo el suelo… la energía de esta era tal que afecto el terreno y a los minerales ya que las estacas hechas de estas dejaron de moverse y crecer para fortuna de ellos. Aki aprovechó eso y lanzó varios disparos para destruir esas cosas.

 **-Vaya, en verdad se ve porque eres llamado el Hakuryuukou más poderoso de todos. Usar tu luz para dañar la tierra fue un buen plan.** \- el humano sonreía asombrado.

-No eres poderoso, lo puedo sentir… Sólo necesito un golpe para acabar contigo.- Vali pisó tierra y tomó su arma tras soltar a la chica quien hizo un puchero…- ¿De qué te ríes?- Oír la risa del tipo lo puso de nervios…

- **Jaja, es verdad… tú me puedes pulverizar sin duda alguna… entre los 7 guerreros yo soy el más débil pero… En una pelea no todo es poder, usar el cerebro es importante también.** \- Esta vez varios espejos hechos del mineral aparecieron.- **Suerte con lograr descifrar al real.**

Con ello, el tipo desapareció de la vista de los jóvenes. Aki miró uno de los objetos cercanos a ella y le disparó… la sorpresa fue grande al ver que el disparó se le regresó. El ala de Vali la protegió de su propio ataque…

-Gracias Vali…- el joven asintió… era raro, antes le hubiera importado poco o nada lo que ella u otro hubiera dicho pero ahora, tras oír el gracias de ella… si que ha cambiado.

-¿¡Qué hizo…!?- Pinkie miraba los espejos con algo de miedo.- ¡Es cómo…!

-Nos devuelven nuestros ataques de magia.- Ravel lanzó una llama a uno de los objetos cercanos, este regresó a ella y le dio en el hombro… su regeneración como una Phoenix ayuda mucho.- Cualquier ataque mágico o hecho de energía no sirve…- Ravel notó que Vali iba a usar el Half Dimension en uno pero…- No recomiendo eso Vali-sama… a menos que desee que su técnica vaya contra usted.- el demonio miró a la rubia para luego bajar la mano… ya intuía que no iba a ser sencillo.- Sólo queda usar la fuerza física y…

Vali le dio un golpe a uno de los espejos, este se rompió al instante pero de inmediato emergió otro… esto sacó un suspiro a la chica, adiós plan. Pinkie trataba de usar su aire helado pero nada… estaban atrapados, era como estar en un laberinto de espejos y… ¿Acaso así fue como se perdieron en el bosque? Vali trataba de sentir la presencia del tipo pero su X-Pulse no captaba nada y eso en verdad era molesto. Así no iban a lograr nada….

-Puedo congelar los espejos pero…. Me tomará mucha magia.- Pinkie vio que podía congelarlos, era un riesgo grande para salir y…

-Hágalo Pinkie-san, no es que tengamos muchas opciones para salir…- Aki miraba a su amiga con horror, si Pinkie hace eso se quedará sim magia y se verá vulnerable a cualquier ataque enemigo y…- Es nuestra única salida y… lo lamento Aki-san pero es algo que debemos hacer.

-Pinkie quedará en bandeja del tipo ese si lo hace, Ravel sé que piensas que es lo mejor pero estamos arriesgando mucho, Pinkie es la que debe de vivir entre nosotros porque su elemento…

-Lo sé pero de no hacerlo ni ella ni nosotros llegaremos lejos… Hay que hacerlo.- Ravel se mantuvo firme en su postura… Aki le iba a reclamar una vez más pero Pinkie la interrumpió.

-¡Hey, calma… estaré bien! ¡Esto no es nada!- la chica creó varios ponis de agua para luego envolverlos en un viento helado.- Saben que hacer.- Todos los seres de agua asintieron para luego ir a distintos lugares por donde pasan para congelar los espejos…

Cada segundo que pasaba era uno que parecía horas, la chica empezó a sudar duro ya se notaba que cada pizca de su magia se iba en lo que estaba haciendo. Cuando se arrodillo todos supieron que estaba mal… ella no se cansaba tan rápido, sus niveles de magia eran altos…

-¡Suficiente, Pinkie te quedarás sin nada a este paso!- Aki se acercó a su amiga quien negó con la cabeza.

-No… un poco más… sólo un poco más…- Pinkie siguió con lo suyo, estaba al borde del colapso y ella lo sabe. Pero debe se seguir ya que es la única oportunidad para salir y…

-Oye… ya basta, ya hiciste suficiente.- Vali miró a la chica quien se negó y siguió.- ¡Maldición mujer, es suficiente… no ganas nada en dar toda tu magia ahora!

-Tal vez pero… pero si con ello logró ayudar y sacarnos de aquí… lo haré con gusto.- Vali abrió los ojos con sorpresa a esa respuesta… era…

 _-Si con esto puedo tenerte a salvo, lo haré con gusto Vali._ \- esa imagen… esa voz… no ahora…

-Madre…- Vali trató de alejar la imagen de su madre biológica, hace años que trata de dejar de pensar en ella y…

-¿Va-kun?- Pinkie y el resto notaron que el joven se mostró tenso unos segundos.

-No es nada… Sólo… Sólo no trates de sobre esforzarte ¿Si?- la voz llena de preocupación del joven hicieron que la chica se sonroje un poco, no esperaba esa respuesta… todas esperaron una respuesta fría y…

A los segundos los espejos se congelaron y cayeron solos hechos pedazos, Pinkie se notaba cansada por lo reciente que necesito ayuda de Ravel y Aki para caminar. Vali quien veía como la chica apenas caminaba le hizo recordar otra vez esos días… esos donde ella recibía algunos golpes para luego… luego… Vali sacudió la cabeza para luego seguir a las chicas… En ese camino, notaba que los hilos del lugar eran cada vez más finos y más difíciles de ver… Opto por sacar los Condensers Mark V en caso de necesitar el Trans Arm.

 **Saint Seiya Sanctuary Battle OST - Fighting in Cosmo Dimension Extended**

De inmediato, los minerales rosas volvieron a emerger del lugar donde ellos estaban para separarlos a todos. Pinkie se vio en el suelo y notó que Vali logro estar a su lado, la chica notaba que algo iba mal con él… parecía hasta asustado. Aki por su parte se vio rodeada de nuevo de esos cristales para luego disparar a varios de estos para de inmediato cargar algo de poder y lanzar otro al muro que le bloquea el camino… de seguir así tendrá que usarlas por más que le cueste aún dominarlas. Ver que el muro no cae y que esos cristales siguen viniendo a ella…. La hizo sudar frío, parece que está atrapada.

Ravel por otro lado maldecía que el tipo haya predicho lo que tenían en mente… logró saber donde iban pero… ¿Cómo? Lanzo una bola de fuego a los cristales que iban a ella para luego notar los hilos y de ver que estos vibraban… ¿Un segundo…? ¡Eso es, las arañas saben dónde está su presa en su telaraña por el movimiento de los hilos! ¡Todo el maldito bosque es su nido!

-¡Diablos, fui una idiota!- Ravel maldijo que su idea fuera inútil, calló en sus redes y no solo eso… le entrego a Pinkie al tipo ese ya que ella estaba sin magia, aún tenía su traje para protegerla pero ella no podía luchar… Tiene a Vali a su lado pero… Pensó demasiado en el éxito de la misión que…. Dejo a su amiga sin medio de protección… Sintió la frustración mientras lanzaba más fuego para alejar esos hilos que cada vez eran más tenaces… Unos ya se estaban acercando demasiado a ella y hasta se estaban pegando a su ropa… demonios ¿Acaso él…?- ¡Agh, Vali-sama… no deje a Pinkie por ningún motivo… ese es su plan!

Vali escuchó lo que la chica dijo, el tipo estaba peleando con cerebro… parece que si tendrá que usar el Trans Arm para lograr vencerlo pero primero debe verlo y… Su X-Pulse le dijo del próximo ataque enemigo, una estaca de Amatista fue hacia él y la corto con su arma de inmediato, luego vinieron más y muchas más. El demonio logró deshacerse de los minerales que iban hacia él con ráfagas de su poder demoniaco y el uso de su arma pero había algo que lo estaba confundiendo…. ¿Por qué hace esto desde lejos…? Casi parece que… miró en esos las partículas del mineral que cayeron sobre él… Abrió los ojos con horror al ver que estaba bien jodido.

-¡Va-kun!- Pinkie gritó con miedo al captar ella también ello, esa técnica era como la de Rarity…. Si Vali la recibe va a…

De pronto las partículas de la Amatista hicieron que Vali se empiece a poner más tieso y de la armadura empezó a emerger los trozos del mineral mientras Vali por el peso y demás caía al suelo de rodillas y aunque trató de levantarse le era imposible. Estaba inmovilizado totalmente… Ese tipo era muy astuto…. Lo único que quedó libre por así decirlo, fueron los Condensers V. Oír los pasos del tipo ir hacia él le hizo alzar la vista… Este se veía feliz por lo que logró…

 **-El Hakuryuukou más poderoso de la historia atrapado y de rodillas… Nunca pensaste que algo como el polvo haría algo así, obvio lo notaste tras unos segundos pero ya era tarde… Te centraste en proteger a la chica en vez de irme a buscar. Que lástima…-** Alberich sonrió al oír la voz del dragón, se escuchaba frustrado.- **Oh… Y estos extras… No los necesitaras más.-** Con unas espadas hechas del mineral, y estaban muy pulidas, que sacó del suelo, arrancó los equipos de apoyo del Hakuryuukou ante el grito de dolor de este debido a la cercanía de estos a la piel ya que necesitan un contacto mayor con él…- **Mejor prevenir que lamentar ¿No?**

-¡Va-kun! ¡Suéltalo!- Pinkie trato de levantarse pero le era imposible, no tenía la fuerza para hacerlo….- Te voy a….

 **-Oh, yo no haría eso linda… Si no deseas ver a tus amigas muertas.-** Chasqueó los dedos y los muros que los separaban se hicieron polvo para así mostrar a Aki totalmente inmovilizada por los minerales de brazos y piernas y a Ravel enredada con los hilos y uno que otro mineral en su cuerpo… ninguna se podía mover y… **\- ¿Ves…? Ahora… ¿Qué deseas hacer linda…? ¿Ver morir a tus amigos… o darme lo que quiero?** \- La chica sabía que se refería al elemento de la Risa, no le puede dar eso…- **Vamos… si me lo das, perdonaré a tus amigos y a ti… ¿es una buena oferta, verdad?**

-¡Mientes!- Pinkie recibió una patada en el estomago.- Maldito…

 **-Tch… siempre es lo mismo, ustedes los que creen en sus ideales… ¿Por qué se aferran a lograr algo que no cambiará nada? El mundo como está no merece seguir, debe desaparecer para que nuevos líderes tomen el poder y guíen el nuevo mundo.** \- Pinkie miraba al tipo con rabia.- **Oh bueno, si no lo darás a las buenas…. Lo harás a las malas… A fin de cuentas, el elemento te protege ¿No? Entonces debo hacer que ya no deba hacerlo…**

La chica volvió a recibir otro golpe en su estomago luego uno en la cara para al final ser lanzada a un árbol. La chica escupió sangre para luego tratar de levantarse, de inmediato recibió otro golpe… Pinkie estaba contra la pared metafóricamente, el tipo parecía simplemente no tener ningún interés en ella… sólo en el elemento de la Armonía… al menos algo bueno en esta situación. Un golpe más la hizo caer al suelo y algo de sangre salía de su cara…

- **Admito que ha pasado tiempo desde que golpee a una mujer… la última no soporto mucho pero veo que tú si podrás.-** Pinkie sintió escalofríos al oír eso… esto está mal.

Ravel y Aki trataban de moverse y liberarse pero les era imposible, carecen de la fuerza física para hacerlo… Mientras Vali parecía el que tiene más posibilidades aún carecía de un poco de la fuerza física para hacerlo… Tal vez usar el Trans Arm… aún tiene los otros que Merlina le dio en caso de que algo pase pero…. No los habían probado, era un riesgo… Ver como Pinkie caía al suelo con la cara ensangrentada le hizo recordar de nuevo esos días.

-¡Pinkie!

-¡Bastardo, ya déjala!

Aki y Ravel veían con rabia e impotencia lo que estaba pasando, la chica trataba de estar fuerte a pesar de los gritos de Diane en su mente… esta estaba harta de recibir la paliza… paliza que la estaba afectando a ella también.

 _ **-¡Pinkamena, déjame salir! ¡A este paso nos va a matar!**_ \- Diane se vio increíblemente con una especie de barrera que impide que logre tomar el control del cuerpo y…- _ **¡Pinkamena!**_

 _-Si atacas… los matará… no puedo dejar que…_

 _ **-¿¡Vale tirar tu vida por ellos!? ¡No digas idioteces!-**_ Diane sabía que la chica estaba al límite… podía sentirlo, perderá la conciencia pronto y con ello… el elemento dejará de estar activo.- _**¡Demonios Pinkamena, déjame salir… te van a matar…. NOS van a matar!**_

Pinkie siguió sin decir nada…. En eso sintió que era alzada por unos hilos que la tomaban del cuello. La chica notó que el tipo se mostraba ya aburrido, él no esperó que ella durara tanto… Un golpe en la cara, otro más… la ráfaga de golpes siguió y siguió ante la rabia e impotencia de todos… Vali se mordía el labio… La estaba matando, la estaba torturando… como a ella….

 **(FIN OST)**

 _-No pongas esa cara… Yo no deseo que él te lastime…-_ ¿Por qué le sonreía cada vez que lo protegía? Aún con la cara toda golpeada…

 _-Vamos Vali, ten… es pasta, lamento que ahora sea tan simple… la próxima la haré mejor.-_ Comer la pasta de ella… bastaba para alejar esos momentos de tormento… esos momentos donde era feliz por más cortos que fueron…

 _-Lo siento… Lo siento… Por mi culpa… tú…-_ Él optó por tomar todo el castigo por parte de su padre biológico, para que ella no sufra… ella no tenía la culpa de nada… Sólo él, por haber nacido con algo tan peligroso a pesar de tener la sangre de Lucifer.

-¡PINKIE!- la voz de ambas chicas le hicieron volver a la realidad…. Más al ver que la chica estaba al borde de la inconsciencia… nada de la habitual ella estaba en su rostro….

Vali sentía que la sangre le hervía… Ver eso… ver como un sujeto como él la lastima, le hacer recordar a su padre y abuelo… ambos bastardos en todo el sentido de la palabra, le hicieron la vida insufrible a él, a su madre… la única persona que le mostró la compasión y la bondad en esos días… La única que lo hacía sonreír a pesar de vivir en el infierno… ella….

-Lo siento…- Pinkie miró al demonio con una sonrisa cansada.- Es mi culpa… me equivoque… jeje… Lo siento…- No… No pidas perdón… No es tu culpa…

 _-Es mía…. Fui débil esa vez, no la pude proteger… Ahora… Ahora también… ¿Repetiré el mismo error? ¿Fallaré de nuevo?-_ La imagen de su madre se veía en la chica…. _-No… No… ¿Yo… pasará lo mismo de nuevo…?-_ Ver que el sujeto alzaba la mano para darle la chica otro golpe, esta vez mortal mientras ella era asfixiada al mismo tiempo con esos hilos en el cuello…- _Mamá… Yo… No pude…. Lo lamento… Mamá….-_ Ver como la chica derramó unas lágrimas al fin presa del dolor hizo que… Ella… Ella sólo ama ver reír al resto, si bien es rara… es buena chica y lo sabe… porque para que quiera acercarse a alguien como él… En cierto modo Pinkie era como ella, su madre, siempre velando más por el resto que por ella misma… La sonrisa tonta que siempre lleva le queda mejor… esa actitud tonta… esa es la que desea ver ella… No esa llena de dolor y tristeza…

 **-Hora de morir niña…-** Pinkie vio al tipo como pudo… las lágrimas en sus ojos eran un problema más la hinchazón en estos… Cerró los ojos al ver que era el fin… Ver como el golpe final iba a ella… todos se horrorizaron…

 _-No… Déjala… ella no debe… No debo fallar… no ahora…-_ Vali empezó a activar el Trans Arm y los Condensers Mark VI… estos eran más pequeños y compactos por lo que sólo van en las alas… Debe salir, debe… debe salvarla… ¡Aunque muera!- ¡TRANS ARM!

El destello de luz que salió de él fue tal que el lugar tembló, mientras la luz que emergía de Vali cegaba a todos… esta luz era peligrosa… Ravel y Aki que vieron una vez el modo Ruina de Ise… ¿Acaso él también…? Esto no iba bien….

* * *

-¿Eh?- Vali abrió los ojos al verse en un lugar extraño… estaba sobre un vitral que tenía su imagen y la de su armadura… esta estaba algo… opaca, como indicando que hay algo que todavía no ve.- ¿Dónde…?

{No lo sé… Sólo recuerdo que usaste el Trans Arm sin restricciones y… Que lugar tan peculiar… es calmado…}

 _-Es el salón del corazón.-_ Una voz hizo que ambos miren hacia arriba.- _Y pensar que tal como el Sekiryuutei, iniciarías tu Revelación por entrar en contacto con un elemento de la Armonía… sí, es como ella predijo… Los Dos Dragones Celestiales son la llave._

{¿Ella? ¿Qué llave?}- Albión no sabía quién era esa voz pero…

 _-Oh, no es nada importante aún… Pero no se preocupen, acá el tiempo va a una velocidad distinta que en la realidad… Por lo que podemos hacer esto sin prisas… Tú, el que posee la sangre del ángel que se reveló a Dios, el que fue el primero de entre ellos y el que poseía la luz… Tú, descendiente del que trae la luz del amanecer… ¿Listo para unas preguntas? Estas… dirigirán el sendero de tu vida. El Sekiryuutei ya tomo su camino, te toca a ti._

Vali y Albión no sabían que responder a eso y más ahora que en verdad… Sienten que no es el momento pero estaban a merced de esta voz tan extraña… ¿Qué podían hacer? Solo seguir con esto y ver que pasa.

* * *

Insertar canción: Haruka [Tv Edit.] – LACCO TOWER

Sayonara no aizu ga yozora ni hibikeba

(Sí la señal del adiós pudiera resonar en el cielo nocturno)

Al iniciar la canción, vemos a Issei que se encuentran un tanto herido con parte de su vestimenta rota por las rodillas de su pantalón mediante que nota que los diversos enemigos del pasado.

Yagate haruka kanata tooku hanareteku kimi wo omou yo  
mata aou to

(Pensaré en ti, de manera distante y remota para de alguna manera podamos volvernos a ver)

Y entre todos ellos, vemos en un fuego azulado a su espalda sin hacerle daño, vemos a Loki que veía como no le quedaban muchas fuerzas a Issei y preparaba su ataque para acabarlo.

Kimi no hidari kara miteta yokogao wo miteita

(Vi desde tu perfil izquierdo, y pude ver tu rosto)

En ese instante, Issei recordaba un tanto a sus padres todo lo que ha vivido con ellos hasta el momento de su muerte mediante que aun trataba de soportar el dolor ya estando de pie para poder encarar a sus enemigos mientras que en su mente recordaba a sus amigos que se preocupan por él y sus rostros estaban en uno de sus ojos.

Waratteru ka naiteiru no ka

(¿Estabas riendo o estabas llorando?)

Y con esa imagen todavía en sus ojos, la cámara se aleja hasta mostrar a Issei que se encontraba preparado para luchar, pero siente una mano en su hombro previo a la batalla.

Nagai kami ga jama wo shiteru

(Tu largo cabello obstruía el camino.)

Y al sentir esa mano en su hombro, Issei se volta a ver que apareció Yuuto, pero no vino solo, ya que cerca se notan a tres personas más.

Sayonara no aizu ga yozora ni hibikeba

(Sí la señal del adiós pudiera resonar en el cielo nocturno)

Sairaorg Bael, Saji Genshiro y Vali Lucifer se aparecen en la escena mediante que diversas personas conocidas del grupo los observan a la distancia mediante que se preparan para la batalla viendo el amanecer entre sonrisas y rostros de preocupación en que ellos pudieran perder esa batalla.

Haruka kanata yowayowashii bokutachi no michi wo terasu yo

(Este brillará como una luz que iluminará nuestros débiles caminos para algún día)

Mediante que la cámara toma un perfil izquierdo mediante que el grupo se prepara para luchar ante esos enemigos y que sus cuerpos reciban la luz del sol e Issei dice que se preparen.

Mata aeru to

(Podamos volver a vernos)

Y tomando un paso hacia atrás, la cámara ve de frente a los cinco chicos dan un salto para irse a la batalla congelando justo en el momento que Issei, Vali, Genshiro y Yuuto muestren su Sacred Gear y Sairaorg comienza a mostrar un aura dorada y sueltan un rugido de batalla al mismo tiempo que se acaba la canción de fondo.


	96. Ragnarok: Parte VIII

**Nuevo cap del fic, pasemos a una parte muy importante.**

* * *

 **Sekiryuutei Supremo**

 **Arco 7: Deceit of Ragnarok**

 **Capítulo 95: Ragnarok Parte VIII: Nuevas Resoluciones**

Insertar canción: Realize – Nami Tamaki (Tv edit.)

Tadoritsuku basho sae mo wakaranai

(Sin saber a cuál lugar dónde llegaré)

Al iniciar la canción, vemos dos siluetas de dos chicos que son de Hyoudou Issei y Vali Lucifer y detrás de ellos mientras caminan tomando una mirada fija hacia la cámara, se muestran diversas personas vinculadas a los portadores de los dragones celestiales, con diversos sentimientos, amistad (como los diversos chicos con algunas chicas y Rean) y romance (en especial las chicas que tienen sentimientos por ambos).

Todoku to shinjite ima omoi wo hashira seruyo

(Creyendo que ahí estaré, y ahora mis sentimientos comienzan a acelerar)

Cambiando un plano de un risco que se nota que va amaneciendo, vemos ahora a Issei que se encuentra viendo el horizonte desde donde se encuentra y da un salto caer al vacío mientras que una gran cantidad de aura roja rodea al Sekiryuutei que activa su armadura del Balance Breaker mientras va al cielo y ya habiendo activado ese poder hace una pose heroica a la cámara en el aire detrás del sol mediante que se aparece el título de la historia por unos instantes y que un destello de luz desaparece.

Katachi kaete yuku kokoro mo kono machi mo

(Las formas siempre están cambiando, al igual que este corazón y esta cuidad)

Y en un salón especial que hay una serie de luces que hacen alusión a que es un circulo, vemos a Issei que mantiene una mirada seria mientras que las luces ven como los diversos recuerdos del castaño están rodeándolo, aparece Rean tomando el hombro para prepararlo para su entrenamiento, pero el lugar cambia a un dojo dentro de su casa pero Rias y Twilight aparecen tomando los brazos del castaño mediante que el resto de las chicas tratan de arrebatárselo, pero un tanto lejos se encuentra Akeno con una mirada triste.

Dakedo kienai negai ga aru

(Pero hay un deseo pero nunca desaparecerá)

Y con ella, pone una mano en su rostro como si ocultara su llano mediante que en su espalda salen un par de alas, pero una es de un demonio y delante de esa ala se encuentra un reflejo su fallecida madre, Shuri y una de un ángel caído siendo Baraquiel y ambos padres de esa chica toman sus hombros en señal de aliento, aun con ello tiene una mirada perdida pensando algo si hubiera cambiado ese doloroso momento y la escena cambia mediante diversos destellos de luces.

Chigau yume wo mite onaji sora nagameta

(Viendo un sueño distinto, mirando el mismo cielo)

Y ahora vemos a Vali Lucifer que se encuentra caminando con su grupo pero se detienen momentáneamente para descansar y Teepo comienza a jalar la manga de su camisa para jugar con él mediante que Merlina y Esdeath comienzan a hablar sus cosas, Arthur aprovecha para practicar con su espada y Bikou se distrae viendo el paisaje.

Ano hi chikatta "Makenai koto"

(Ese día que jure que "no perderé")

Mientras sigue mirando el cielo, Vali aprieta su puño al saber que su amigo y rival de alguna manera se ha vuelto más fuerte y que no quería estar detrás de él para tener su lucha de desempate, pero una especie de flamas de aura aparecen para luego ver que dando la espalda a la cámara, él e Issei, quien está al lado izquierdo del peli platino se encuentran juntos encarando a alguien.

Zutto futari kono te tsunagezu ni

(Siempre nuestras manos se han unido)

Ahora vemos a los dos portadores de los dragones celestiales que tienen en una mirada decidida a luchar ante quien se encuentran encarando y detrás de ellos, vemos a Rias, Twilight, Akeno y Asia quienes están más cerca de Issei y a Esdeath y Merlina que están a la par hacia Vali.

Umarete kita imi wo sagashiteta

(Al igual que buscamos la razón sobre que existimos)

Y ven que Loki en un cielo morado en lo alto de un risco preparando el Ragnarok para su idea, pero cambiando de nuevo hacia los dos dragones, Issei le muestra su puño izquierdo hacia Vali que choca con su puño derecho y luego de que choquen sus puños en señal de amistad, ellos van corriendo mediante que les rodean auras de los colores de sus dragones para activar las armaduras de su respectivo Balance Breaker.

Tadoritsuku basho sae mo wakaranai

(Sin saber a cuál lugar dónde llegaré)

Ahora estando en un campo de batalla, vemos a diversos lacayos de Loki que van hacia los dos portadores de los dragones celestiales, pero diversos miembros de los dos grupos de ambos los atacan y un disparo de magia pura van hacia ellos pero es cancelado con un escudo especial por parte de Twilight y sus amigas mediante que los dos guerreros van volando hacia el dios nórdico del engaño.

Todoku to shinjite ima omoi wo hashira seruyo

(Creyendo que ahí estaré, y ahora mis sentimientos comienzan a acelerar)

Y en su vuelo, Vali elimina a diversos enemigos enviados por Loki mediante que Issei va velozmente hacia el enemigo quien desesperado manda otros que estaban a su mando pero de otra dimensión se aparecen para derrotar al Sekiryuutei.

Ayamachi mo setsunasa mo koeru toki

(Cuando llegue el momento de que supere mis errores y mi dolor)

Sin perder un instante al notar eso, Issei elimina a cada enemigo con cada una de las armaduras de los Cosmic Packs y cuando se aparece Vali ya habiendo superado sus adversarios hacen dos disparos de poder hacia Loki que ve que ese ataque aumenta de poder a cada momento mientras hace un orbe mágico que va hacia dicha movida de los portadores de los dragones celestiales.

Negai ga hikari dakishimeru mirai wo yobisamashite

(Los deseos serán abrazados por la luz, y despertarán el futuro)

Cuando esos ataques chocan, un enorme destello de luz seguido por una gran explosión se muestra para que luego se muestren Issei y Vali viendo hacia la cámara que estaba un tanto arriba de ellos para que después cambien sus miradas para que sus grupos se encuentren detrás de ellos esperándolos. Ya con ello, los chicos van hacia sus grupos mediante que dan la espalda a la cámara mediante que los ven y se congela la imagen cuando se acabe la música de fondo.

* * *

 **Dearly Beloved - Kingdom Hearts II Music Extended**

- _Veo que aún no captas bien lo que está pasando.-_ La voz misteriosa notaba aún la duda en el Hakuryuukou.- _El Sekiryuutei fue un poco más… flexible._

-Yo no soy Ise… él puede confiar rápido en la gente pero a mí me cuesta… después de lo que he pasado yo…- Vali se detuvo al recordar esos días…- Aún ahora, me cuesta confiar en otros… A veces mi propio orgullo me limita y…

 _-Pero lo has logrado poner a un lado en momentos claves ¿Verdad? Con esa chica Merlina para que te ayude con el Trans Arm, esa chica Esdeath para investigar otros lugares, con esos dos tipos, Arthur y Bikou para mejorar con la espada y el cuerpo a cuerpo… has avanzado más que de haberlo hecho sólo._ \- Vali no lo negó, era la verdad… Hasta admite que le es divertido pasar tiempo con ellos, por más molestos que sean en ocasiones. _\- ¿Qué te importa más… el poder o tus lazos?_

-Si me hubieras preguntado eso antes…. Hubiera dicho el poder… sin este no puedes hacer nada pero tras lo que vi y viví estos meses ahora entiendo que deben ir de la mano… sin uno el otro es inútil o una maldición.- Vali recordó su batalla con Ise y luego la caída de este en el modo Ruina.- Pero aún tras entender eso, aún busco poder…. Pero no sé exactamente para qué.

- _¿Seguro… No es ella la razón de tu búsqueda inicial por el poder?-_ Frente a Vali apareció la imagen de una mujer, una bella mujer de cabello negro y mirada amable.- _¿La recuerdas?_

 _-_ Como no hacerlo…. Es mi madre… mi madre biológica, ella…. Ella era la única que… me mostró lo que es el cariño y la amabilidad.- Vali cerró los ojos.- Yo… Yo trate de olvidarla… era lo mejor…

- _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la idea de olvidar a alguien tan importante es mejor para ti? ¿Acaso no la amas?_ \- Vali se mordió el labio, la respuesta la sabía pero en verdad tenía miedo de decirlo ya que significaría aceptar algo difícil para él.- _No… No la deseas olvidar, lo que deseas olvidar es los días en que no eras lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerla. Lo que temes… es seguir siendo débil para no poder proteger lo que te importa._

-¿¡Y qué si es así!? ¡Aún ahora yo… Yo sé que no soy fuerte para ello! ¡Si bien mi deseo es luchar con gente fuerte, probar mis límites y superarlos… En el fondo, fue ella quien me dio esa motivación…!- Vali recordó los días que ella al inicio lo protegía de las agresiones diarias y luego era él quien recibía los castigos para que no la lastimen…. Todo porque el bastardo de su padre le tenía miedo y envidia porque él nació como un ser más especial que él… Ahora que lo piensa… Si no hubiera sido por ella de seguro hubiera acabado como los otros descendientes de los Maou originales… Fue ella quien marco el camino de su vida…. Pero al mismo tiempo es algo que no desea recordar muy seguido porque le duele… duele recordar que le fallo…. Por ello… Por ello cuando fue sacado de ahí por Sirzches y que él le borró la memoria a la mujer a petición suya para que tenga una nueva vida… una mejor y sin traumas… fue por eso que buscaba poder….- Le falle… No pude salvarla… deje que la lastimen y ahora… ahora si bien ella debe estar feliz con una vida nueva… Siento que no merezco tenerla en mi memoria…

 _-¿Eso crees? Es difícil olvidar algo o a alguien que significa tanto para ti… Veo que temes acercarte a otros porque temes fallar en protegerlos… Tienes el orgullo y el talento de Lucifer pero al mismo tiempo la compasión y bondad que hay en el corazón humano_ … _Tienes lo mejor de ambas razas y eso no lo puedes negar… Sólo te falta aceptar eso… Aceptar que fallaste en el pasado pero eso puede cambiar… Mejor dicho, ya está cambiando…_ \- Vali se mostró confuso a esas palabras. – ¿ _No te preocupa los que luchan a tu lado, tu familia adoptiva… esa que te acogió y cuidó… esa que aún tras lo que hiciste te sigue amando… tu rival que al mismo tiempo que es tu amigo cuando cayó en la Ruina…?-_ Vali razonó lo que dijo… Era…- _¿Acaso… la elegida por el elemento de la Risa no ha despertado en ti ese deseo de protección tan característico de los humanos? No creas que no lo noté…. Se notó por el grito que diste que en verdad aprecias a la chica en cierto modo… Te recuerda a ella, porque sabes que ella puede hacerte reír de verdad…. Lo sientes y temes que sea así porque no quieres atarte a ella o nadie… Piénsalo por un segundo… ¿Ella hubiera querido eso para ti, que cierres tu corazón y no quieras ser abierto a lo que sientes…?_ \- Vali medito la pregunta varios segundos y conociendo a su madre…

-No… Ella hubiera querido que fuera feliz… tal como yo lo quise con ella… Yo… Yo no sé que deseo aún… No estoy seguro totalmente de mi sendero… Pero de algo si estoy seguro… Ahora, no deseo que ella sufra el castigo que ese bastardo le está dando solo porque me confié en batalla, quiero salvarla… Pinkie… esa loca solo debe tener esa sonrisa tonta en su cara… Así como deseo luchar para forjar mi camino para ver la luz a pesar que mi vida entera haya estado en la oscuridad.

 _-Jejeje, caminar hacia la luz… Distinto a él… él quiere cargar con la oscuridad a pesar que va por la luz y tú buscas la luz mientras vas por la oscuridad… El rojo camina por el atardecer, el blanco por el amanecer… Tan distintos pero tan similares… si, esta generación es muy interesante.-_ La voz dejo que la luz ilumine el lugar para que se vea mejor el Vitral y se muestre a él con su armadura Balance Breaker de espaldas con las del demonio saliendo… mostrando que a pesar de ser demonio, es dragón también y que tiene el corazón de un humano…- _Veo que eres distinto a él, él busca un poder nuevo… uno que no sea el de la tiranía y que sea superior a esta, que este en lo más alto, que sea Supremo… pero tú… tú lo buscas, no para ser un tirano sino para cambiarlo… un poder que trascienda todo lo visto hasta ahora… un poder Trascendental… Por ello, creo que tal vez tú puedas hacerlo…-_ Un destello de luz apareció en las alas de la armadura.- _Que la luz no abandone a los demonios… Tal_ _como la oscuridad no debe abandonar a los seres vivos, ambos Dragones Celestiales cargan mucho pero… Sé que pueden hacerlo._

{Esto es… Ya veo, la luz que Vali generó ha hecho que el Divine Dividing se acostumbre a esta carga… tal como el Boosted Gear lo hizo con esas Cosmic Packs… Perfecto… Vali, con esto el uso del Trans Arm será mejor}- el demonio sonrió al oír eso.- {Sé que no es hora de decir esto pero… Confió en lo que harás Vali y no dudes que estaré contigo para ver ese día, el día en que superemos nuestros límites}- Vali asintió a las palabras de Albión, el dragón era un gran compañero y un amigo para él… Juntos son el Hakuryuukou más poderoso.

 _-Entonces ve… Creo que te retuve tiempo suficiente… Ve Hakuryuukou Trascendental, muéstrale al mundo el camino a un nuevo amanecer.-_ Vali no dijo nada, sólo se empezó a ir mientras sonreía, el apodo… le gusta.- _Por cierto, dale a esa niña una oportunidad… se la merece ¿No?_

-Tch… no me digas lo que ya sé…- Vali se fue tras soltar una ligera risa… No quedaba nadie… al menos eso pareció. Los sonidos de unos pasos se oyeron…

-Veo que hiciste contacto con él tal como con Ise…- Una figura femenina hizo acto de presencia.- Sabía que con él hay una razón ya que hiciste que el alma de esa mujer Shuri vaya en su ayuda, hasta esos 3 chicos también porque sus Sacred Gears son irregulares pero con el que tiene la sangre de Lucifer… No lo espere.

- _Lavenza… Lo que su Bisabuelo hizo no es culpa suya… en verdad siento que él puede ser el cambio necesario que debe haber en los demonios, tiene la sangre de uno pero tiene ese lado humano que balancea su orgullo y gran poder, ya lo has visto… tiene luz en su alma, una luz muy poderosa. Tu hermano y su vida actual no son distintos a él… Siento que esos dos pueden lograr mucho juntos y tal vez logren que las habilidades selladas de los Dragones Celestiales resurjan.-_ La mujer sonrió al escuchar eso.- _¿Y tú… que planeas con esas niñas?_

 _-_ Oh, si tú no deseas decir tus planes ¿Por qué debo decir yo los míos?- Lavenza rio tras decir eso.

- _Touche mi amiga… A veces extraño hablar con tu hermano, él sin duda era alguien con quien charlar era algo sencillo.-_ La voz sonó algo melancólica como si extrañara a un viejo amigo.- _¿Crees que sepa que era yo?_

-¿Bromeas…? Mi hermano era muy listo a pesar de ser un cabeza hueca y él recuerda a los amigos siempre… Sabe que eres tú pero se lo está guardando, a fin de cuentas… te prometió que no diría nada ¿No?- La voz soltó una risa al escuchar la respuesta de la mujer.- Ve a descansar… claro, luego que ayudes al otro muchacho un poco… Yo aún debo velar por esas 6.

 _-Claro Lavenza… claro… Ahora entiendo porque él siempre hablaba de ti de ese modo… Recién que nos estamos conociendo es que lo entiendo.-_ Lavenza sonrió al oír eso, así era ella a fin de cuentas… viva o muerta eso no va a cambiar.

Los dos se fueron a sus respectivos lugares en algún lugar de este infinito sitio… aún tienen trabajo que hacer, mucho trabajo que hacer… lo de Loki vino perfecto para ellos, luego de esto… se tomaran un descanso hasta que sea el momento de aparecer de nuevo.

 **(FIN OST)**

* * *

- **¿¡Qué es esta luz!?-** Alberich se mostraba sorprendido por la luz que el Hakuryuukou emanaba de su cuerpo, esta era fuerte y hasta peligrosa…

-¿Juggernaut Drive…? No… es distinta, me hace recordar a la luz que Ise-sama uso al usar el Modo Ruina.- Ravel en eso sintió que las partículas de luz que salía del demonio iban a los hilos y poco a poco la… cortaban.- ¿Esto es…?- la chica captó al instante lo que pasaba, sonrió al ver que sin duda Vali Lucifer era un genio digno de ser llamado el Hakuryuukou más poderoso de todos.- ¡Aki-san, prepara los Y!

-¿Los Y…? ¡Oh sí, ya era hora… espero que tengas un buen plan Ravel!- La chica sonrió al ver que su prisión se rompía por la intensa luz del dragón, hora de la venganza.

 **Saint Seiya Sanctuary Battle OST - Fighting with the Life at Stake Extended**

Con una fuerza sobrenatural, Vali rompió el mineral que lo retenía con tal poder que el lugar entero tembló… lo que Alberich sintió luego de eso fue un fuerte golpe en la cara que lo mando a volar varios metros y al chocar con unos árboles que amoldaron la caída, se levantó muy adolorido… Si no hubiera sido por su Beast Out hubiera muerto y… Creo que la muerte será el menor de sus problemas ahora.

La armadura del Hakuryuukou brillaba con una luz distinta, no era azul… era casi plateada que le daba un aire distinto… La armadura en apariencia estaba igual a parte de la luz que sale de sus alas y envuelve unas partes de toda la armadura. Vali tenía a Pinkie en sus brazos, la chica estaba muy adolorida pero tras ver como él la salvó bastó para que trate de reír. La chica trato de decir algo pero no podía…

-Yo… lo lamento… fui…. Tonta…

-Cierra la boca mujer… Nadie tiene la culpa de nada… Nos confiamos y eso basta para que decir que es error de todos.- Vali la puso a un lado de un árbol cercano.- Aquí te quedas, sin peros…- Ver que ella iba a hablar le hizo decir eso.- Yo me encargo…- Vali miró la dirección donde mandó a volar a ese tipo.- Ustedes dos… ¿Listas?

-Más que listas Vali-sama… hora de remediar mi error.- Ravel le dio a Pinkie una lágrima del Fenix.- Úsala, yo… lamento que por mi decisión apresurada hayas…

-Nah… no hay nada que perdonar…- Pinkie tomo el objeto y suspiro.- Vayan… ya los alcanzo.

-Le haremos pagar lo que hizo… es una Pinkie Promesa.- Aki dijo eso porque sabía que Pinkie considera esa clase de promesas inquebrantables.- Vamos tras de ti Vali-kun.

El joven asintió y con un destello de luz fue hacia donde estaba el tipo ante la sorpresa de las tres… que veloz… tanto como Ise en su forma Alfa Perfecta. Alberich se estaba levantando para luego tratar de esconderse entre los árboles y las púas de Amatista para retomar su estrategia y… al sentir la presencia de alguien atrás suyo le hizo sudar frío. Volteó con algo de miedo y vio a Vali ahí… parado viéndolo.

 **-Tú…-** Un golpe en el estomago por parte del Hakuryuukou hizo que se calle.- **Ugh…**

-¿Te gustó?- Vali miraba sin una pizca de compasión al tipo.- Esto no es nada… Te haré pagar lo que le hiciste a ella.

- **Jejeje… veo que esa perra te preo… ¡AGH!-** Un golpe en la cara lo hizo callar y cayó al suelo…

-Su nombre en Pinkie imbécil… y créeme, esto es solo el aperitivo…- Vali sacó a Dawn of Light y se preparó para atacar.- ¿Hm?- Ver que los hilos que estaban en los árboles venían hacia él le hizo lanzar unas ráfagas de luz que de inmediato se hicieron cuchillas de luz que atacaron a estas cosas sin miramientos.

Luego alzó vuelo para cortar los hilos con su espada pero el filo de esta no bastaba… Fue en eso que se le ocurrió algo… algo loco pero que puede servir… Si Kiba Yuuto pudo juntar el poder sacro y demoniaco en un arma… ¿Por qué él no… Más ahora que él es la forma física de poder demoniaco y de luz…? Junto ambas energías en el arma y trató de dar un equilibrio al arma que pareció captar lo que el joven deseaba y le dio pase libre, él era su nuevo maestro ahora y seguirá su voluntad… La energía demoniaca y la luz dieron balance al arma, las hojas del arma se volvieron negras con líneas de plata en ella, el mango del arma era mitad azul oscuro y blanco casi plata. Dawn of Light se volvió Way to Dawn, el arma que busca la luz del amanecer. Al ver su ligero experimento servir, aunque sabía que esta forma es provisional… no durará mucho. Alzó el arma y dejó que su X-Pulse le guíe… al igual que Ise, su X-Pulse es el del tipo general… el que se enfoca en proteger al usuario del peligro y de esquivar cuando debe. Eso y sumado a sus reflejos innatos y a sus reacciones veloces, era capaz de cortar y lanzar ráfagas de luz con su espada de manera rápida e instantánea… Este poder era…

{El Divine Dividing ha incluido el nivel de eficiencia del Trans Arm en sus sistemas, lo puedes ver cuando lo ordenes… Trans Arm Variable System, ese es el nombre total que le dio el Sacred Gear, con los Condenser Mark VI ahora puedes regular la salida de energía de luz como quieres, el límite actual es del 80%... ahora mismo estas usando el 70% porque es más estable}- Albión veía que aún tienen espacio para mejorar este estado… Si logran aplicar este poder con los datos base del Juggernaut Drive, una nueva forma es posible… claro que para un éxito mayor deben tener un 100% de eficiencia… Bah, primero lo primero… ¡Acabar con este tipo!- {¡Ugh!}- Este dolor… ¿Acaso… como Ddraig y Hyoudo Issei? ¿Acaso los Sacred Gears desean esto… que ellos sepan lo que sus poseedores sienten? No es que se queje…

Vali cortó la última ola de ataques con la luz de la espada… Miró a un lado para notar que esas dos cumplieron sus partes. Sin duda son muy astutas… Se veía que Alberich miraba al Hakuryuukou con miedo pero luego sonrió… Del suelo la Amatista emergió y apuntaba al demonio para acabar con él…. Vali al ver eso, solo quedó en su lugar… no necesitaba moverse…

Justo cuando iba a atacar, el tipo sintió que algo andaba mal…. Del suelo, destellos de magia emergieron para luego ir hacia él y de inmediato enlazarse con una línea de magia y atraparlo como si se tratara de una red… Este se asombro por la fuerza de la magia que lo restringía, no era normal y… Notó que de una de las ramas, la castaña del grupo lo apuntaba con su arma que lucía distinta… La chica sonrió con diversión.

-Te centraste mucho en Vali-kun… eso me dio chance de usar mi segunda arma, las DG-Y.- El tipo se sorprendió al oír eso… ¿Otro Balance Breaker?- Aunque no lo creas, mi Balance Breaker no es lo que muchos creen… su habilidad real es crear distintas pistolas que usan distintos tipos de disparos.- La chica alzó las pistolas, eran de un color naranja y marrón.- Esta es la DG-Y… su poder de disparo es bajo pero… es perfecta para crear redes de magia para restringir a mis enemigos…. Provecho con lo que viene, mi amiga no está feliz de que lastimaras a nuestra loca Pinkie.

Alberich giró la vista y notó la gran cantidad de fuego en manos de la chica rubia que estaba a unos metros de él… se notaba la ira en sus ojos. Ravel entendió en esta batalla que fue ingenua… que su modo de pensar puso a su amiga y al resto en riesgo… Deberá mejorar, ser mejor con sus planes y estrategias… si desea evitar desastres como estos, planes donde sacrificas a tus amigos solo para ganar sin importar que…. No desea ser esa clase de estratega.

-¡Arde con las llamas que vienen del Inframundo imbécil!- Ravel canalizó el fuego en sus manos y luego lo lanzó.- **¡Blazing Hell!**

Las llamas de la heredera Phoenix fueron con tal fuerza que el hilo que estaba en los árboles se hicieron polvo y el ataque le dio de lleno a su enemigo, la chica en verdad deseaba que ese tipo arda y sufra… oír los gritos de dolor de este quien trataba de liberarse de las ataduras que el poder de Aki había creado. Vali miraba desde el aire como el tipo gritaba por el ardor de las llamas, las llamas de un Phoenix son fuertes, pueden lastimar a los dragones… seres que están hechos para resistir el fuego.

 **(FIN OST)**

Las llamas siguieron ardiendo hasta el punto que parecía que había acabado pero no era así… la risa del tipo sacó a todos de cuadro ¿De qué se ríe este imbécil? Ver como este a pesar del fuego y las quemaduras se levantaba hizo que todos se preparen ¿Tendrá un plan más?

 **-Jajajaja, pensar que… llegarían a esto… Bien… Les mostraré el verdadero poder de los zafiros… el poder real de un Berserker.-** La energía alrededor de él empezó a cambiar… qué está…- **¡BEAST OF BERSERKER!**

 **Saint Seiya Sanctuary Battle OST - Road to Virgo Extended**

La luz del zafiro que tenía se intensificó hasta el grado que este se hizo pedazos al mismo tiempo que el tipo sufría una especie de mutación… le estaban saliendo más extremidades y parecía que eran como la de las arañas y… Oh diablos… Lo que tenían en frente de ellos era una araña humanoide de por lo menos 2 metros y medio de color púrpura.

-Ahm… ¿Saben el número de un buen exterminador?- Aki miraba con asco la forma del tipo ese… Como odia las arañas…

-¡No es momento…. cuidado!- El grito de Ravel hizo que Aki salga del árbol donde estaba tras ver como una de esas enormes patas atacaban el dicho árbol.

Aki cayó al suelo de pie para luego disparar varias balas elementales para tratar de retener al tipo ese pero ver como se liberaba de inmediato la hizo tragar duro… tal vez sea hora del plan O. Ravel golpeó los ataques de lo que alguna vez fue Alberich o lo poco que quedaba de él, sus puños tenían fuego y a veces lo lanzaba tras lanzar el ataque… al menos de este modo lograba usar una variación de su magia a la hora que ataca con sus puños… aunque aún no le va muy bien.

Aki esquivó las púas de Amatista que iban a ella, para su sorpresa unas cuantas de estas fueron destruidas por Vali quien bajo para ponerse a la altura del tipo este que se notaba de lejos, no pensaba… Berserker, según se sabe era el nombre que se le daba a guerreros vikingos que luchaban en un estado de trance, tenían fuerza casi sobrehumana… pero no reconocían entre enemigos y aliados… Eran monstruos en todo el sentido de la palabra y al parecer de algún modo hay una función en esos zafiros que simulan lo que esos guerreros hacían… la mutación parece ser un efecto secundario. Se ve que el tipo no está en control total y eso puede ser bueno o malo según como lo vean… Cortó los hilos que iban hacia él y la chica con su arma…. Arma que de inmediato volvió a su forma de siempre. Ok… debe hacer mejoras con esto para no tener estos inconvenientes. Lanzó cuchillas de luz de sus manos para darle tiempo a la chica para moverse, ver que ella en verdad estaba planeando algo le hizo sonreír… Ese Balance Breaker suyo si que es irregular. Alzó vuelo para luego ir contra la bestia Berserker… el choque inicial hizo que el lugar tiemble un poco, la fuerza física de ese tipo aumentó… Ver como su brazo es atrapado le hizo entender que ahora mismo este ser es un animal salvaje… más al ver que abrió la boca para morderlo, esa saliva se nota que es venenosa, no será bueno que eso le dé.

Generó luz para crear un escudo de energía que lo protegió de la dicha mordedura y vaya que era potente, aun con el escudo lo sintió…. Sonrió al ver que Ravel ya estaba sobre el tipo ese, esa chica era astuta para idear planes… con sólo unos gestos dio órdenes a él y a Aki… La Phoenix estaba sobre el ser arácnido y le dio una patada estilo hacha con fuego en ella que hizo que este caiga al suelo tras soltar al dragón. Los dos retrocedieron tras ellos mientras Ravel rasgaba su falda…

-Tch… no más faldas para una pelea….- Ravel notó que Aki le daba señas como diciendo que ya estaba listo.- Bien… ¡Vali-sama, un poco de luz… esferas de estas alrededor de él! ¿¡Puede hacerlo!?

-Je, veo que tienes un buen plan…- Vali creó varias esferas de luz que rodearon al ser que se vio literalmente apresado ante estas esferas de luz.- ¿Ahora qué…?

-Je, observe… ¡Ahora Aki!- La castaña estaba atrás de un árbol con unas pistolas distintas… Eran de un color amarillo y negro… Las DG-O eran su tercer tipo de pistolas, su poder de ataque era mejor que la de las DG-X pero su habilidad real yace en…

-¡BOOM!- Crear trampas…

En el suelo donde el tipo estaba parado, habían esferas de magia que la chica había lanzado con sus armas, ella ya sabía del plan de Ravel… si algo ha aprendido tras vivir y entrenar con ella día a día, es saber que piensa esta chica. Las explosiones hicieron que él se mueva un poco pero eso hizo que la esfera de luz lo lastime, luego la otra explosión, luego la luz y el efecto se repetía una y otra vez… era como estar atrapado en un bucle infinito del cual no hay salida… Alguien normal ya habría caído por el impacto continuo… pero ese ser no… A pesar del daño, logró abrirse paso y salir de la improvisada jaula hecha de trampas y luz.

-¿Cómo es que sigue…?

{Los Berserker no sentían dolor o eran en otras palabras, muy resistentes a estos… Veo que aquí se aplica eso también, deben matarlo ya…}- Albión una vez luchó con un Berserker con un poseedor anterior… no termino tan bien contando que su poseedor de ese tiempo perdió una pierna…

-….. Albión… ¿En este estado podemos usar eso?- el dragón mando la información al joven a través de una estadística sacada del Divine Dividing.- Al 80% de eficiencia… Perfecto… Ravel Phoenix, Aki Murayama…

-Sólo usa nuestros nombres Vali-kun… Somos amigos ¿No?- la castaña le sonrió al decir eso y Ravel asintió… Vali sólo suspiró al oír eso, en verdad que no entiende esto de la amistad aún pero… Se puede acostumbrar.

La bestia que una vez fue Alberich no tenía mucho razonamiento, era más instinto y eso era lo que lo hace peligroso pero muy abierto a otras cosas, como planes que ahora no puede notar debido a este estado. Alberich normalmente lo notaría en su estado normal pero en este estado es solo una bestia con deseos de matar a sus presas… Este estado es riesgoso, el sólo querer activarlo conlleva a arriesgarse a morir debido al gran poder pero… Él logró hacerlo tras usar algo de la sangre que le dio ese sujeto, ese científico ligado a la Khaos Brigade. Pero creyó que lograría tener su conciencia pero… no es así, ahora es sólo un animal sin razonamiento… Alzar sus patas para atacar a los presentes hizo que los tres se dispersen y ataquen como puedan… el ataque hizo que la araña cree muros de Amatista para defenderse de las balas y las bolas de fuego… empezó a atacar a diestra y siniestra… no miraba a quien atacaba, solo lo hacía y fue por eso que cometió un error garrafal…. No vio cuando el suelo a su alrededor de congelo y lo estaba consumiendo… Pinkie había llegado para ayudar en lo que podía…. El hielo logró atrapar la pierna de la bestia mientras Aki y Ravel se deshicieron de las patas largas de este con unos disparos y unos golpes respectivamente dejando a este a la merced de lo que fuera lo que viene… Una bestia puede tener todo el poder del mundo pero no saber usarlo… Eso marcó todo.

 **-¡Eso es por los golpes imbécil!-** el tono de Diane se mezcló con el de Pinkie, se notaba que ella estaba furiosa…

Vali aumentó el nivel de eficiencia al 80%, la luz que se generaba ahora era mayor y eso da paso a una técnica nueva que tenía en mente… Está en etapa de prueba pero… Tiene el conejillo de Indias perfecto.

-Te dije que pagarías lo que hiciste… un animal como tú, sin honor o lealtad debe desaparecer… ser nada.- la luz en la mano del dragón se empezó a concentrar y fue hacia la araña que trataba de moverse, su propio instinto le decía que si no lo hacía, estaba muerto. Fue en eso que la luz lo envolvió y…

Alberich en ese momento logro tomar conciencia de que… se acabó… ¿Cómo era posible? Ese sujeto le dijo que tendría el control para usar este estado… ¿Le mintió…? De ser así, que irónico porque él también le mintió en los datos que le dio sobre ese círculo de alquimia… Desearía ver su cara cuando lo vea…. Ojo por ojo… Al menos, dejará una gran sorpresa tras su muerte.

 **{COMPRESSION DIVIDER}**

 **(FIN OST)**

Compression Divider, una versión mejorada del Half Dimension… Al igual que esta divide los objetivos a la mitad, solo que en vez de hacerlo una vez…. Lo hace varias veces hasta que este desaparece de la existencia totalmente…. La idea le vino luego de la lucha con Rahab y con este nuevo equilibrio del Trasn Arm… puede hacerlo…. Aunque sentir como su poder demoniaco era consumido era prueba de que esta técnica no la puede usar muy seguido. La luz empezó a comprimir el cuerpo de la araña, la mitad… la mitad de esa mitad y así de manera constante hasta que tras un último grito de dolor, la bestia desapareció de la vista de todos. Con ello, habían ganado… fue una pelea extraña y que en verdad no era la gran cosa pero dado lo que paso… se alegran de seguir vivos.

-Al fin…. Ya era hora.- Pinkie dijo eso para luego dejarse caer de rodillas.

-¡Oye!- Ravel y Aki fueron hacia ella mientras Vali trataba de recuperar aire, el Trans Arm se acabó y pudo ver que una gema de la misma armadura le mostraba un cronometro… de seguro el tiempo hasta que la pueda usar de nuevo.

Ver que Pinkie era ayudada a caminar por esas dos le hizo sentir… mal. Las lágrimas no la curaron del todo pero se veía mejor que antes… La chica agradeció el gesto de sus amigas pero ver que Vali la observaba le hizo sonreír un poco cosa a que él le saca de cuadro… ¿Aún con esas heridas sonríe?... Chica Rara…

Albión rio ligeramente al ver que sin duda la chica logró algo de su meta… pero eso sí, ver que Vali pareció optar por finalmente dejar de huir de su pasado y mostrar lo que siente lo alegra, el chico se lo merece. A fin de cuentas, siente la alegría de él al verla a salvo.

Tras unos minutos, en medio del espeso bosque al fin hallaron el altar que el elemento les decía que debían seguir. Pinkie puso su elemento en dicho pilar y de inmediato, la energía azul emergió de este… Al ver que terminó su parte por ahora, los 4 optaron por sentarse a descasar… Ravel y Aki se sentaron juntas pero se veía que… la Phoenix se veía mal… más por lo que casi pasa y Aki trataba de calmarla… parece que esto si la afecto. Vali estaba sentado a un lado, aún le queda una pelea más y con este nuevo poder… puede hacerlo…

-Oye… Gracias…- Pinkie se acercó a él con una pequeña sonrisa pero estaba… ¿Nerviosa?- Ya sabes por… preocuparte y…

-Olvídalo… No lo hice solo por eso…- Pinkie al instante se decepcionó…. Un segundo ¿no solo por eso?

-Ahm…Puedo darte algo a cambio, ya sabes… un pago y…

-Pasta… Cualquier cosa que tenga pasta es suficiente…- Pinkie hizo nota mental… Pasta, no debe olvidar eso.- Y no te sobre esfuerces.

-¡No hay problema, soy dura de roer…. AH!- la espalda de la chica sonó ante la sorpresa de todos… trato de mostrarse fuerte pero le salió mal e hizo el ridículo…

-Jajajaja, veo que en verdad lo eres Pinkie… Jajajaja.- Vali no pudo evitar reír al ver eso… cosa que sorprendió a todos… Hasta Albión… Lo logró, lo hizo reír….

La pobre chica se volvió un tomate, de la vergüenza y la pena… Así que así se siente, tendrá que acostumbrarse y más al ver que en efecto, una sonrisa a Vali le quedaba bien. Aki y Ravel deben de informar de esto luego mientras que Albión lo notó… sin saberlo, esa loca había logrado sacar algo que sólo unos pocos lograban en su poseedor… hacerlo reír de verdad.

Al mismo tiempo, Rias, Twilight, Raynare y Asia caminaban en una zona montañosa… vaya lugar para poner un pilar que justamente es su objetivo….

-Demonios Twilight, justo tú tenías que llevarnos al peor lugar de este sitio….- Raynare se cubría con la capucha y su saco porque aquí hace frío.- ¿Por qué tu elemento nos mandó aquí?

-Raynare… no es que pueda decirle. "Oh por favor, mándame al pilar que este la zona tropical de la isla".- Rias soltó una carcajada al ver la cara de la caído y hasta Asia rio ligeramente.

-Tch… ganas este round cerebrito.- Twilight sonrió victoriosa. Asia notaba que en efecto ambas se llevaban un poco mejor, al menos ahora pueden hablar sin deseos de matarse.

-¡Achu!- la rubia estornudo debido al frío, Rias le dio un pañuelo cosa que vino bien para ella debido a este ambiente…. Asia notó que Rias estaba pensativa… Como si…- ¿Pasa algo Onee-sama?

-¿Eh…?- Rias miró a la rubia para luego notar que Twilight y Ray la veían.- Pues… algo…. Sólo pensaba en Akeno y…

-Vamos Rias, sabes que Ise prometió salvarla… un poco de fe en nuestro novio es parte de ser las novias.- Raynare miró a Twilight algo molesta.- Sabes a que me refiero Ray.

-Lo sé… pero igual, detesto que te hayas vuelto más… suelta en unas cosas.- La humana rio al escuchar eso.- Pero tiene razón, Ise-kun logrará salvar a Akeno… Eso no es lo único ¿Verdad?- Rias solo asintió….

-No sé… es como si algo malo le hubiera ha pasado a uno de mis siervos… Es ridículo pero…- Rias sentía eso hace varios minutos.- No lo sé… Tengo miedo de que…

-Hey Hey…. Vamos Rias, ten fe en ellos… todos son más fuertes de lo que crees…- Raynare le dio una palmada a la chica.- Yo también ando preocupada por ellos pero debemos centrarnos en nuestra meta.

-Es verdad Onee-sama, estoy segura que todos se están esforzando para lograr nuestro objetivo. Tengo fe en que todos lograremos salir de aquí.- Asia habló con confianza, la pelirroja solo sonrió a esas palabras.- Y además… no se puede rendir, su hermanito no querría ver a su Onee-chan así.

-Asia… Ray, Twilight… gracias…. A veces siento que no soy un "King" digno de mis siervos ya que… a pesar de todo, con esto… sé que debo seguir y… ¿Me he vuelto cruel por pensar así?

-Lo dudo, eso sólo demuestra que crees en ellos… Crees en cada uno… y que te preocupes por ellos es muestra suficiente de que te importan… sin duda serás una hermana mayor fenomenal.- Rias sonrió a las palabras de Twilight.

-Mi madre no perdió tiempo… Habrá problemas pero… los superaremos.- Rias se ajustó los guantes que llevaba puestos.

-Veo que finalmente iras en serio, ya era hora.- Raynare dijo eso con confianza.- Sigamos avanzando… y Asia, no te separes de mí.

La rubia asintió a las palabras de la caído. Todas siguieron su camino con Twilight avanzando primero debido a que ella debe guiar… aunque esta charla la hizo pensar en sus amigas… nunca habían afrontado algo como esto y… Teme que algo les pase… que lo que vayan a experimentar las afecte y… No…. Debe ser firme, caminar sin detenerse, debe creer en ellas.

Con eso dicho, las 4 chicas siguieron su camino pero… algo andaba mal y Twilight lo sabía debido al hechizo de detección que tenía activo, algo las observa y…

-¿Lo sienten?- Rias también lo notó, los entrenamientos con Rean habían agudizados sus sentidos. Miro a Ray quien ya tenía a Asia a su lado…- Prepárense…

 **Event Battle - Megaman X: Command Mission Music Extended**

El aullido de algo hizo que las 4 chicas se junten y para sorpresa de todos… no uno ni dos sino una jauría de por lo menos 20 lobos de pelaje blanco con líneas negras de presentó ante las chicas… Más que el número en sí era la apariencia de estos lobos que sin duda les recordaban a…

-¿Kurama…? No puede ser, se parecen a Kurama…- Asia habló el pensamiento de todas, sin duda esos lobos eran similares a Kurama sólo que más grandes y agresivos… ¿Cómo es eso posible?

-¡Ahí vienen!- Twilight canalizó magia en sus manos para pelear, con Rias poniéndose en guardia y Ray creaba unas lanzas de luz.

Los lobos dieron el primer ataque y Rias golpeó al más cercano con su mano derecha para luego patear al que trato de atacar su punto blanco. La chica se agachó para dejar que una lanza de Ray vaya al grupo de lobos, estos esquivaron el ataque de la caído solo para luego recibir esferas de luz que fueron mandadas por Twilight… los canes se movieron a un lado y tomaron distancia para luego replantear su próximo movimiento.

Twilight notó que esos no eran simples lobos, eran demasiado listos… Asia retrocedió y miró el lugar en espera de que pueda captar o descubrir algo…. En eso notó que había una persona en una parte de la zona superior de donde estaban… La chica afiló la mirada y la diferenció mejor… era una persona…

-¡Rias Onee-sama, arriba…. Hay una persona!- La pelirroja miró de inmediato la dirección que su amiga señalaba.

Ray protegió a Asia de un lobo que fue tras ella tras dar la información con una patada en el hocico del animal mientras Rias cargaba su Poder de la Destrucción en la mano…. Lo hizo una esfera del tamaño de una pelota y la lanzó al peñasco donde le indicó Asia… la esfera fue lanzada de su mano para luego dar un golpe a un lobo mientras Twilight la defendía de otro… La esfera impactó su objetivo que era la zona pero no a quien estuvo parado ahí… Rayos…

-¡Tomen distancia, aléjense de los lobos!- Rias dio la orden, una que fue obedecida de inmediato por las 3 chicas.

Twilight creó una barrera de magia para evitar que los lobos las sigan mientras trataban de usar el relieve del lugar para esconderse. Eso hizo que los lobos gruñan molestos… un fuerte silbido hizo que todos los animales se agrupen y vayan por otro camino.

 **-Veo que no será sencillo…-** Isangrim ya con su Modo Beast Out activo miraba desde lo lejos como sus lobos iban tras ellas… **\- Que empiece la caza.**

* * *

Mientras corrían, las chicas trataban de correr lo mejor que podían en el relieve tan complicado del lugar… oír el aullido de dichos lobos hizo que todas contengan la respiración.

-¡No se rinden!- Ray notó que los lobos se estaban acercando, tenía a Asia en la espalda… la rubia miraba a varios lados para tratar de captar algo, no hubo suerte.- ¿¡Algún plan!?

-¡Eliminar a esos lobos, es lo único que se me ocurre!- Twilight notaba que en efecto esos lobos se acercaban más.- ¡Rias!

-¡Lo sé!- Rias concentró su poder de la Destrucción en sus manos mientras Twilight creaba esferas de luz.

La pelirroja lanzó la energía en sus manos a las esferas que de inmediato se dispersaron y empezaron a actuar como minas o trampas para alentar el movimiento de los lobos. Oír las explosiones hizo que las chicas tomen más velocidad, saben que eso no alentara a esos lobos… son muy listos y además están siendo guiados por alguien… deben tener cuidado.

Ray alzo vuelo con Asia para ver si podía divisar algo pero no era así… algo andaba mal. En eso notó que uno de los lobos iba hacia ella impulsado por… ¿Fuego? La caída recibía el zarpazo en su ala ante el grito de preocupación de Asia y la mirada de las otras 2. Twilight creó un círculo para aliviar la caída de la chica mientras Rias lanzaba ráfagas de destrucción a los lobos pero no lograba darle a ninguno…. Que escurridizos.

Ray se levantó como pudo y vio que en su estado no podría volar, negó la ayuda de Asia de querer curarla porque sería gastar magia en algo que debe ser usado para algo más. Asia asintió para luego crear un círculo mágico defensivo alrededor de ella y Ray para defenderse del ataque conjunto de los lobos… Asia ha estado practicando en este rubro porque si bien no puede atacar y solo curar, no significa que no pueda defenderlos con su magia…. Que bien que aprendió varios hechizos defensivos para casos como estos. Rias lanzó su poder demoniaco contra los lobos para poder alejarlos y así darle pase libre a Twilight para poder atacar con su magia de luz, las lanzas de luz que la chica creaba se veían reforzadas por el Poder de la Destrucción. Los lobos sabían del peligro que esos ataques significaban, eran animales cuyo instinto para saber de esos peligros es muy agudo.

-¿Por qué… Por qué se parecen a Kurama? ¿Y por qué pueden usar magia elemental?- Twilight notó que uno de los lobos cargó electricidad en sus patas para atacarla, se salvó por los pelos pero la duda estaba en su cabeza.

Rias también quería saber eso pero el hecho de que esos lobos las rodeen no ayuda en poder pensar en posibles teorías. Dio un una patada a uno de los lobos cercanos mientras Twilight lanzaba una esfera de luz a otro… Raynare lanzó varias lanzas de luz a los lobos para luego crear una de doble punta con la que cortó a uno de los lobos pero no lo mató… este finalmente gruñó y de su lado salieron más ante el horror de la chica. Asia creó una barrera frontal para proteger a la caído, que bueno que su nivel de magia es alto pero aún así… no puede hacer esto para siempre.

Rias logró evitar la mordedura de uno pero otro iba hacia ella, Twilight y Ray lograron evitar que el lobo clave sus colmillos en ella. La pelirroja sudaba a mares, esos lobos en verdad iban con todo y esos colmillos no eran cualquier cosa… si lograba tomar su pierna podría…

Ray puso a Asia a su lado para que ninguna de esas bestias se acerque a ella y pueda defenderla mejor pero ve que la cantidad no es favorable para ellos. Twilight sabía que no iban a ganar de este modo… deben ser más listos que estos animales, ganar en su propio juego…. Miró a Rias quien asintió al captar el plan de su amiga. Ray notó que lo iban a hacer, odia cuando dan planes sin hablar pero en fin…

Unos lobos tenían fuego, electricidad y hasta viento en sus patas porque preparaban su próximo ataque que sin duda era para matar pero ninguno notó como Ray y Asia se alejaban de sus amigas, si lo hubieran notado… nada de esto hubiera pasado… Ambas chicas juntaron manos y las pusieron en el suelo, de inmediato varias lanzas hechas del Poder de la Destrucción de Rias y con el moldeo de forma por parte de Twilight emergieron del suelo. Los lobos cercanos y los que atacaron fueron destruidos o heridos de gravedad por el ataque combinado de ambas chicas pero ni los que se salvaron pudieron evitar los ataques de las lanzas de luz de Ray que ya había predicho lo que pasaría y ya había lanzado varias lanzas de luz al aire para que impacten a los supervivientes.

Este acto hizo que los animales retrocedan un poco para luego dar un aullido… uno que en verdad no era una buena señal para ellas, ya que estaban pidiendo ayuda y eso no era bueno… Rias estuvo tentada a dar la orden de retirarse pero notó que de hacerlo solo las seguirán y este juego del gato y el ratón nunca va a acabar.

Los aullidos pararon cuando una figura humana apareció ante ellas…. Un hombre joven con una armadura gris que se notaba tenía aspectos de los lobos como las garras. Este miró los cadáveres de los lobos que las chicas eliminaron y fruño furioso… Rias notaba que este hombre no era normal, que una jauría siga de lobos siga a un humano no es común…. Hay más.

 **(FIN OST)**

 **-Malditas mujeres… mataron a miembros de mi familia.-** El tipo se mostraba más que furioso.

-Bueno, ellos nos atacaron primero… creo que defenderse es natural.- Rias trataba de captar las intenciones del sujeto, había algo raro en él… a parte que de estos lobos tan raros.- Tus lobos… no son lobos comunes, que usen magia y su inteligencia…. ¿Qué son?

 **-¿Por qué el interés mujer? Si de todos modos van a morir…**

-Porque tenemos uno de aspecto similar en casa.- Asia habló rápidamente, pudo notar la intención de Rias al hacer la pregunta….no era por los enemigos sino para saber su parecido con Kurama cuyo pelaje es similar al de ellos.

 **-¿Uno similar…. Será posible que….? Ya veo, con que eso paso con uno de los cachorros…-** Las chicas se vieron confusas al oír eso….- **Y pensar que ese tipo que deseaba controlar al hijo de Lord Loki haya logrado llevarse a uno de los recién nacidos, de seguro ni supo como criarlo o vio que era un animal que no lo conservó…-** ¿Habla de Lust? Twilight recordó que Celestia le contó que no era raro que ese tipo saliera de la isla muy seguido… ¿Tuvo contacto con estos sujetos o sólo con el que tienen en frente?- **Lust era un conocido de Alberich, uno de los nuestros… lo acompañe a una reunión de esa clase y este se vio interesado en el cachorro recién nacido que tenía en manos…. Al final hubo un intercambio, información para el círculo que estamos usando a cambio del cachorro…. Veo que no le fue muy bien.**

-¿¡Qué clase de animales son esos!? ¡De ningún modo son lobos comunes!- Ray miraba al tipo con rabia, más porque uno de esos animalejos a lastimado una de sus amadas alas.

 **-Obvio que no caída… Estos lobos son especiales, son lobos creados alquímicamente por el Dios Loki usando la sangre de Fenrir y sus hijos.-** Las chicas se sorprendieron l oír eso… ¿Era eso posible?- **Aunque debido a que no son lobos nacidos de modo natural, no han asimilado bien el poder de la sangre de ellos. Pero… uno sí… justo el que tienen ustedes en casa…-** Las chicas notaron el tono de voz del sujeto…- **Nunca estuve de acuerdo con dar a tan especial cachorro a un tipo como ese pero es una suerte… ahora tras acabar esto puedo ir por él y criarlo como debe ser.**

-¡No le pondrás un dedo encima a Kurama, él no se volverá una bestia asesina!

 **-¿Bestia asesina? Te equivocas heredera Gremory… yo deseo que ese cachorro crezca con los suyos, que se aleje de la maldad de la sociedad que existe en este mundo… esta maldad debe ser eliminada…. Para que todos sean puros… como los lobos.**

-En verdad eres un tipo raro…- Twilight notó que el tipo en sí comandaba a los lobos pero estos lo obedecían como si fuera…- El líder de la jauría, ellos te consideran uno de ellos.- El sujeto sonrió al oír eso…- ¿Cómo…?

 **Sympathy and Sorrow 2 - Megaman X: Command Mission Music Extended**

 **-Es sencillo si vives tu vida entre ellos… Vivir entre los lobos me hizo entender que este mundo está plagado de sentimientos horribles… los lazos que decimos tener son tan efímeros que los únicos reales y fijos son los que se crean por la sangre, por nuestra familia.** \- El sujeto acarició la cabeza de uno de los lobos y prosiguió.- **Yo era de una familia común que siempre vivió en Siberia… Mis padres eran personas comunes, no había nada especial en ellos… sólo que eran muy amantes de los animales, en especial los lobos… Yo veía ello y me encantaba… ver tanta pasión era algo que atrae a uno y más si… Si en verdad deseas ser como los padres que tanto admiras…. Pero eso cambió un día… Un día, en una excursión de la que yo participe a mis 10 años… una para estudiar el cambio de actitudes de los animales respecto a la zona… Paso algo que nadie esperó. Un oso salvaje, que se notaba había sufrido ataques de caza y demás… se apareció y ataco a todos… Mis padres fueron sus primeras víctimas y los que supuestamente eran sus amigos, sus colegas… los abandonaron a morir y a mí con ellos… Tras ver como mis padres eran asesinados por el oso y de que este fuera tras de mí… en verdad creí que era el fin pero no… la vida tenía otros planes. Una jauría de lobos apareció y sin yo ser de su especie o un conocido… me salvaron y acogieron como uno… sin nada a cambio.** \- Las chicas escuchaban sorprendidas el relato… se oía de la habilidad de sociedad de los lobos pero esto era otro nivel… se ve que ellos, no discriminan o no consideran enemigos a quienes no se meten con ellos… que se protegen el uno al otro… más que una jauría, son una familia y ese comportamiento es algo que los humanos no han sido capaces de imitar en su propia sociedad.- **Vivir con ellos… vivir con los lobos me hizo ver en verdad lo podrido que es el alma y la mente humana… llena de deseos de traiciones y superar al otro a costa de la misma salud y bienestar… Algo tan enfermo como pisotear para no ser pisoteado y abandonar a los que ruegan y piden por ayuda… el mundo está podrido por ideas como esas… no solo el mundo de los humanos sino también los otros… todos podridos por querer mostrar su superioridad…**

-Entonces…. Tu razón para hacer todo esto es… porque deseas limpiar al mundo de esos pensamientos crueles e individuales para que adopten el de la unidad de los lobos…- Asia notó que los lobos la miraban, parece que estos no la consideran un enemigo o a lo mejor, no es una amenaza fuerte.- Eso no… no puede ser… estás pidiendo mucho… los humanos y seres pensantes son más complejos que los lobos… no tenemos el alma pura como ellos… tenemos deseos buenos y malos… al igual que emociones de esa clase… Eso no pasará…

 **-Lo sé… por ello es que cuando el Dios Loki apareció frente a mi y me otorgó el zafiro del lobo, supe que podía cumplir mi meta… Me ofreció incluso que mi familia de lobos luche a mi lado… por eso ellos recibieron la sangre de Fenrir y sus hijos… Increíblemente todos sobrevivieron al experimento… todos deseaban luchar a mi lado…**

 **-** Que locura… hablas de actos horribles y pusiste a los lobos que te acogieron a algo de esta peligrosidad…- Twilight no sabía que pensar, había tanta contradicción en todo esto.- Tú… Tú en verdad no tienes nada claro… sólo estas siguiendo lo que crees sin importar las consecuencias.

- **¿Y que diferente hay en eso con lo que hacen otros? ¿Acaso los humanos no buscan su propio beneficio, los demonios no siguen sus reglas creadas por sus propias creencias… los dragones acaso no siguen lo que su corazón les dicta?**

 **-** Así es… pero que actúes de ese modo solo indica que no tratas de ser mejor de los pensamientos y los seres que dices tanto odiar.- Rias dijo eso con seriedad mientras el tipo enfrente de ellos y los lobos solo estaban ahí, sin decir nada.- Tal vez sea verdad… tal vez muchos no aprecien o crean en los lazos que se forjan y simplemente los desechan por un bienestar propio…

-Pero no todos son así… hay gente que si los aprecia. Tú solo tuviste mala suerte en lo que te paso y que esos lobos te hayan aceptado es bueno pero en vez de querer forzar tus ideas, compártelas con el resto del mundo para hacer un cambio.- Twilight dio su opinión final.

 **-Veo que en efecto son ingenuas… nada ha cambiado en siglos y nada cambiara ahora… el mundo debe desaparecer como está para que este resurja y sea mejor.**

-Tch… y pensar que antes de seguro yo hubiera estado de acuerdo con él en verdad me enferma.- Raynare recordó algo del pasado… esos días antes de ver que estaba haciendo todo mal. Asia la miró confundida pero la caído negó con la cabeza, diciendo que no era nada…- Lo lamento amigo pero no podemos dejar que cumplas tu meta… este mundo no es algo que desee que desaparezca a pesar de que lo pensé así años atrás.

Todos la vieron con confusión pero ahora no era el momento…. Era hora de pelear y de vencer al tipo este para ir por el pilar.

 **-Como deseen… Mi nombre es Isangrim de Alioth, el que posee el espíritu del lobo siberiano. Y no pasaran de aquí… Este lugar será la tumba de todas ustedes.-** Isangrim y los lobos se prepararon para atacar al igual que las chicas… hora de empezar la lucha real.

 **(FIN OST)**

* * *

En el castillo de Loki, este miraba como el nuevo pilar hecho de energía azul se ha creado… al parecer Alberich fracasó… estúpido. ¿En verdad creyó que no notaría que estaba confabulando contra él y que además tenía interacción con alguien más…? Lamentablemente no ha podido dar con el tipo con quien hablaba pero algo le asegura que el tipo es humano… no sabe porque pero tiene la sensación de que es así y que es alguien que sabe no solo de magia y demás sino que es además una persona con grandes dotes para la ciencia… Parece que hay alguien más metido en todo esto y que puede ser muy peligroso si lo dejan libre… A fin de cuentas… los humanos son las criaturas más peligrosas en la faz de la tierra y eso es algo que nadie puede negar.

* * *

Insertar canción: Haruka [Tv Edit.] – LACCO TOWER

Sayonara no aizu ga yozora ni hibikeba

(Sí la señal del adiós pudiera resonar en el cielo nocturno)

Al iniciar la canción, vemos a Issei que se encuentran un tanto herido con parte de su vestimenta rota por las rodillas de su pantalón mediante que nota que los diversos enemigos del pasado.

Yagate haruka kanata tooku hanareteku kimi wo omou yo  
mata aou to

(Pensaré en ti, de manera distante y remota para de alguna manera podamos volvernos a ver)

Y entre todos ellos, vemos en un fuego azulado a su espalda sin hacerle daño, vemos a Loki que veía como no le quedaban muchas fuerzas a Issei y preparaba su ataque para acabarlo.

Kimi no hidari kara miteta yokogao wo miteita

(Vi desde tu perfil izquierdo, y pude ver tu rosto)

En ese instante, Issei recordaba un tanto a sus padres todo lo que ha vivido con ellos hasta el momento de su muerte mediante que aun trataba de soportar el dolor ya estando de pie para poder encarar a sus enemigos mientras que en su mente recordaba a sus amigos que se preocupan por él y sus rostros estaban en uno de sus ojos.

Waratteru ka naiteiru no ka

(¿Estabas riendo o estabas llorando?)

Y con esa imagen todavía en sus ojos, la cámara se aleja hasta mostrar a Issei que se encontraba preparado para luchar, pero siente una mano en su hombro previo a la batalla.

Nagai kami ga jama wo shiteru

(Tu largo cabello obstruía el camino.)

Y al sentir esa mano en su hombro, Issei se volta a ver que apareció Yuuto, pero no vino solo, ya que cerca se notan a tres personas más.

Sayonara no aizu ga yozora ni hibikeba

(Sí la señal del adiós pudiera resonar en el cielo nocturno)

Sairaorg Bael, Saji Genshiro y Vali Lucifer se aparecen en la escena mediante que diversas personas conocidas del grupo los observan a la distancia mediante que se preparan para la batalla viendo el amanecer entre sonrisas y rostros de preocupación en que ellos pudieran perder esa batalla.

Haruka kanata yowayowashii bokutachi no michi wo terasu yo

(Este brillará como una luz que iluminará nuestros débiles caminos para algún día)

Mediante que la cámara toma un perfil izquierdo mediante que el grupo se prepara para luchar ante esos enemigos y que sus cuerpos reciban la luz del sol e Issei dice que se preparen.

Mata aeru to

(Podamos volver a vernos)

Y tomando un paso hacia atrás, la cámara ve de frente a los cinco chicos dan un salto para irse a la batalla congelando justo en el momento que Issei, Vali, Genshiro y Yuuto muestren su Sacred Gear y Sairaorg comienza a mostrar un aura dorada y sueltan un rugido de batalla al mismo tiempo que se acaba la canción de fondo.

* * *

 **NOTA**

 **Trans Arm Variable System: La evolución del Trans Arm a un estado más estable, con los Condensers Mark VI Vali es capaz de controlar el flujo de salida de la luz que genera, debido a ello puede controlar cuanta eficiencia usar. Siendo el 70% el nivel estable ideal y el 80% por ahora el límite, es un estado que repotencia todas las habilidades de Vali a un nuevo nivel sin necesidad de la Juggernaut, además de un mejor control de la luz.**

 **Way to Dawn: Arma creada usando a Dawn of Light como medium. Canalizando luz y poder demoniaco en el arma, esta obtiene una apariencia ligera y nuevos poderes como la capacidad de usar su filo para cortar con la luz. De uso limitado por ahora, es un arma que representa un balance entre poder demoniaco y luz.**

 **Compression Divider: La evolución del Half Dimension, tras atrapar al objetivo con luz este es divido a la mitad varias veces hasta desaparecer de la existencia.**

 **NOTAS BALANCE BREAKER**

 **DG-Y: Uno de los tipos de pistola que Aki puede crear con su Balance Breaker, tiene la base de los DG-X pero carece del poder de ataque de estas. Se centra en crear balas que atrapan al objetivo en una red de magia limitando sus movimientos casi totalmente.**

 **DG-O: Otro de los tipos de pistola, esta se enfoca en crear trampas en el suelo o en el aire, al mínimo contacto con las esferas trampa estas explotan. Se pueden crear varias y hacer una jaula de trampas de dificil escape.**

 **NOTA DE TÉCNICA**

 **Blazing Hell: Una oleada de llamas comprimidas que atrapan al oponente en un único punto, puede volver cenizas a la víctima.**

 **NOTA DE PERSONAJE**

 **Alberich de Megrez: Poseedor del zafiro con el poder de la Tarántula. El objeto le da la capacidad de crear Amatistas y telas de araña para poder atrapar a sus enemigos en sus trampas y estrategias. Es alguien quien solo se enfoca lograr sus metas, no le importa lo que tenga que hacer para poder alcanzarlas. A pesar de ser el más débil de los guerreros, Alberich es el más listo y un gran estratega a la hora de pelear. Eso sumado a sus deseos de ser un ente superior lo vuelven alguien de cuidado. Tras acorralar a Vali y el resto, muere a manos del Hakuryuukou tras el apoyo de AKi, Ravel y Pinkie. Parece que hizo tratos con otro grupo sin el consentimiento de Loki.**

 **Beast of Berserker: El estado supremo que otorgan los Zafiros, da un poder tremendo a pesar de que parece quitar el razonamiento. Alberich sólo lo pudo usar gracias a algo que recibió de alguien fuera pero aún así falló en tener control y acabo siendo derrotado.**


	97. Ragnarok: Parte IX

**Hoy nuevo cap, el fin de la temporada DxD Hero fue hoy y lo debo de admitir, me voy conforme con como fue animado y sé que a la la vez esto deja la vara alta para lo que viene luego de esto que son justamente los volumenes que se animaron, en fin... Me han dado ganas de leer de nuevo la novela así que eso haré, por ahora les dejo un nuevo cap de este fic que como ya sabrán, es sólo para divertir.**

* * *

 **Sekiryuutei Supremo**

 **Arco 7: Deceit of Ragnarok**

 **Capítulo 96: Ragnarok Parte IX: Más allá de lo Establecido**

Insertar canción: Realize – Nami Tamaki (Tv edit.)

Tadoritsuku basho sae mo wakaranai

(Sin saber a cuál lugar dónde llegaré)

Al iniciar la canción, vemos dos siluetas de dos chicos que son de Hyoudou Issei y Vali Lucifer y detrás de ellos mientras caminan tomando una mirada fija hacia la cámara, se muestran diversas personas vinculadas a los portadores de los dragones celestiales, con diversos sentimientos, amistad (como los diversos chicos con algunas chicas y Rean) y romance (en especial las chicas que tienen sentimientos por ambos).

Todoku to shinjite ima omoi wo hashira seruyo

(Creyendo que ahí estaré, y ahora mis sentimientos comienzan a acelerar)

Cambiando un plano de un risco que se nota que va amaneciendo, vemos ahora a Issei que se encuentra viendo el horizonte desde donde se encuentra y da un salto caer al vacío mientras que una gran cantidad de aura roja rodea al Sekiryuutei que activa su armadura del Balance Breaker mientras va al cielo y ya habiendo activado ese poder hace una pose heroica a la cámara en el aire detrás del sol mediante que se aparece el título de la historia por unos instantes y que un destello de luz desaparece.

Katachi kaete yuku kokoro mo kono machi mo

(Las formas siempre están cambiando, al igual que este corazón y esta cuidad)

Y en un salón especial que hay una serie de luces que hacen alusión a que es un circulo, vemos a Issei que mantiene una mirada seria mientras que las luces ven como los diversos recuerdos del castaño están rodeándolo, aparece Rean tomando el hombro para prepararlo para su entrenamiento, pero el lugar cambia a un dojo dentro de su casa pero Rias y Twilight aparecen tomando los brazos del castaño mediante que el resto de las chicas tratan de arrebatárselo, pero un tanto lejos se encuentra Akeno con una mirada triste.

Dakedo kienai negai ga aru

(Pero hay un deseo pero nunca desaparecerá)

Y con ella, pone una mano en su rostro como si ocultara su llano mediante que en su espalda salen un par de alas, pero una es de un demonio y delante de esa ala se encuentra un reflejo su fallecida madre, Shuri y una de un ángel caído siendo Baraquiel y ambos padres de esa chica toman sus hombros en señal de aliento, aun con ello tiene una mirada perdida pensando algo si hubiera cambiado ese doloroso momento y la escena cambia mediante diversos destellos de luces.

Chigau yume wo mite onaji sora nagameta

(Viendo un sueño distinto, mirando el mismo cielo)

Y ahora vemos a Vali Lucifer que se encuentra caminando con su grupo pero se detienen momentáneamente para descansar y Teepo comienza a jalar la manga de su camisa para jugar con él mediante que Merlina y Esdeath comienzan a hablar sus cosas, Arthur aprovecha para practicar con su espada y Bikou se distrae viendo el paisaje.

Ano hi chikatta "Makenai koto"

(Ese día que jure que "no perderé")

Mientras sigue mirando el cielo, Vali aprieta su puño al saber que su amigo y rival de alguna manera se ha vuelto más fuerte y que no quería estar detrás de él para tener su lucha de desempate, pero una especie de flamas de aura aparecen para luego ver que dando la espalda a la cámara, él e Issei, quien está al lado izquierdo del peli platino se encuentran juntos encarando a alguien.

Zutto futari kono te tsunagezu ni

(Siempre nuestras manos se han unido)

Ahora vemos a los dos portadores de los dragones celestiales que tienen en una mirada decidida a luchar ante quien se encuentran encarando y detrás de ellos, vemos a Rias, Twilight, Akeno y Asia quienes están más cerca de Issei y a Esdeath y Merlina que están a la par hacia Vali.

Umarete kita imi wo sagashiteta

(Al igual que buscamos la razón sobre que existimos)

Y ven que Loki en un cielo morado en lo alto de un risco preparando el Ragnarok para su idea, pero cambiando de nuevo hacia los dos dragones, Issei le muestra su puño izquierdo hacia Vali que choca con su puño derecho y luego de que choquen sus puños en señal de amistad, ellos van corriendo mediante que les rodean auras de los colores de sus dragones para activar las armaduras de su respectivo Balance Breaker.

Tadoritsuku basho sae mo wakaranai

(Sin saber a cuál lugar dónde llegaré)

Ahora estando en un campo de batalla, vemos a diversos lacayos de Loki que van hacia los dos portadores de los dragones celestiales, pero diversos miembros de los dos grupos de ambos los atacan y un disparo de magia pura van hacia ellos pero es cancelado con un escudo especial por parte de Twilight y sus amigas mediante que los dos guerreros van volando hacia el dios nórdico del engaño.

Todoku to shinjite ima omoi wo hashira seruyo

(Creyendo que ahí estaré, y ahora mis sentimientos comienzan a acelerar)

Y en su vuelo, Vali elimina a diversos enemigos enviados por Loki mediante que Issei va velozmente hacia el enemigo quien desesperado manda otros que estaban a su mando pero de otra dimensión se aparecen para derrotar al Sekiryuutei.

Ayamachi mo setsunasa mo koeru toki

(Cuando llegue el momento de que supere mis errores y mi dolor)

Sin perder un instante al notar eso, Issei elimina a cada enemigo con cada una de las armaduras de los Cosmic Packs y cuando se aparece Vali ya habiendo superado sus adversarios hacen dos disparos de poder hacia Loki que ve que ese ataque aumenta de poder a cada momento mientras hace un orbe mágico que va hacia dicha movida de los portadores de los dragones celestiales.

Negai ga hikari dakishimeru mirai wo yobisamashite

(Los deseos serán abrazados por la luz, y despertarán el futuro)

Cuando esos ataques chocan, un enorme destello de luz seguido por una gran explosión se muestra para que luego se muestren Issei y Vali viendo hacia la cámara que estaba un tanto arriba de ellos para que después cambien sus miradas para que sus grupos se encuentren detrás de ellos esperándolos. Ya con ello, los chicos van hacia sus grupos mediante que dan la espalda a la cámara mediante que los ven y se congela la imagen cuando se acabe la música de fondo.

* * *

 **vs Maverick - Megaman X5 Music Extended**

La lucha que había ahora era muy distinta. Isangrim se había unido a la batalla con estos lobos que fueron de algún modo modificados por Loki con la sangre de Fenrir y sus hijos. Rias luchaba con él mientras Twilight, Ray y Asia se encargaban de los lobos.

Rias peleaba mano a mano con este sujeto, su velocidad era buena pero ella había entrenado duro y estaba acostumbrada a movimientos de esta clase…. Salvajes e impredecibles. Rias bloque un golpe para luego dar una voltereta con patada a su enemigo quien logró esquivar el golpe y de paso una ráfaga del poder de la Destrucción que ella mandó. Rias maldijo el haber fallado pero se repuso y siguió en guardia… gracias entrenamientos de combate cuerpo a cuerpo… Se nota que le va bien con esto… Isangrim fue contra la chica velozmente y debido a la gran velocidad que iba…. Un corte en su hombro le hizo entender que no puede perder la concentración por ningún segundo.

Mientras esto pasaba, Twilight intercalaba entre el ataque y la defensa con su magia… Usar el círculo mágico de ese modo es algo que ha logrado tras mucha práctica, además que puede lanzar cualquier tipo de hechizos con el mismo círculo. Lamentablemente no es buena en magia elemental y es justo en momentos como estos que le gustaría poder usarla… quemar a estos lobos no se ve tan mal y más al ver que puede usar la ventaja elemental a su favor… pero no era así, debe arreglarse con lo que tiene y… Tras darle a uno una patada tomó aire… Calma y paz, no explotar en ira.

Ray atacaba con sus lanzas de luz a distancia o como armas ya que en verdad estos lobos son una molestia mayúscula… Perforar la cabeza de uno y más aún tener que usarlo como escudo para evitar la mordida de uno que usaba viento en su ataque le hacía ver que estos no iban a medias tintas. Atacan a matar y si bien lamentan la pérdida de un compañero, aprovechan el hueco creado por este para atacar. La caído dio un giro en el aire a pesar del daño en su ala y lanzó una lanza cargada de electricidad al suelo, la corriente eléctrica paso por el suelo y afecto a los animales más cercanos…. Al menos esa era la idea, ver como estos seguían como si nada hizo que Ray suspire…

-¿Es broma…?- Obvio que no lo era.

Asia se paró frente a su amiga y la protegió con un escudo de magia que al recibir el impacto de los lobos, de inmediato generó una onda de viento que los alejo con fuerza, acto seguido…. Uso el viento en combinación con el Twilight Healing para curar un poco a Ray… la caído agradeció el gesto para luego volver al ataque. Con sus lanzas, debía proteger a Asia al mismo tiempo que pelea y eso no será sencillo pero acepta el trabajo.

La pelea entre Rias e Isangrim cada vez era más potente porque ambos iban con ataques a matar… Aunque Rias era la que usaba un estilo más defensivo debido a que no puede ganar en velocidad o fuerza, puede hacerlo con reacciones y contra ataques rápido. Dio un salto hacia una parte alta del relieve y lanzó poder demoniaco a su enemigo que lo esquivaba sin muchos problemas ya que era muy veloz… Rias se mordió el labio al ver que en efecto no le iba a dar de ningún modo. Debe idear otro plan…

Optó por usar el terreno a su favor, tratar de destruirlo para afectar al tipo en su movimiento pero este conocía bien el lugar y se movía sin problemas… cosa que a Rias no le vino mucho de gracias y más cuando el tipo le dio un zarpazo en el brazo que uso para defenderse… la chica solo pudo dar una patada para alejarlo, este lo hizo mientras ella se tomaba la zona agredida… Su velocidad es increíble, además que sus ataques generan mucho daño. Lo que en verdad le preocupa es no poder dar un golpe certero… sabe que si lo puede dar puede tornar las cosas a su favor pero… Debe de pensar esto bien, ser más astuta y hallar una apertura…. Aunque retomar la lucha y el intercambio de golpes no ayuda mucho a su situación actual.

Twilight alejó a uno de los lobos de ellas solo para ver que Rias estaba perdiendo terreno con ese tipo… De seguir así, su amiga se verá en aprietos pero no podía simplemente abandonar a Asia y Ray por ayudar a Rias… no había otra….

-¡Rias, relevo!- el grito de la chica hizo que la pelirroja la mire con sorpresa medio segundo.- ¡Debes recuperar el aliento, ayuda aquí!

Rias meditó un rato la oferta… no quería dar el cambio pero sabe que no ganara a este ritmo y… Con un giro dio una patada y empleó vuelo hacia donde estaba Twilight mientras este alejaba a los lobos con su magia, dio un salto hacia donde estaba su amiga y se puso frente Isangrim quien alzó una ceja.

 **-Veo que deseas darle tiempo a tu amiga para que se recupere… Pero eso no servirá, mis lobos acabarán con ella y tus otras amigas.-** Isangrim notó que la chica preparaba su magia para pelear. **\- Será inútil.**

-Tal vez no sea tan buena como Rias en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo pero sé defenderme…. Además, nunca dije que te derrotaría… sólo hago un pequeño relevo.- Twilight sabía que la más capaz de dar un ataque de gran poder que les dará la victoria es Rias, debe de darle tiempo…

En el otro lado, Ray alejó a otro de los lobos para así poder tomar un respiro y poder recuperarse un poco… aún con los hechizos defensivos de Asia no ha podido evitar unos rasguños en su cuerpo además que recibió unos cuantos por Asia. En verdad esto estaba mal para ellas, el número de enemigos es lo que las tiene en problemas.

Asia se puso al lado de Ray y curó rápidamente una herida en el hombro de la caída, cosa que la chica no veía necesario ahora pero lo hizo de todos modos…. Rias llegó para alejar a esos lobos con sus puños cargados de poder demoniaco y darle a cada chica una mirada de alivio, estaban bien. La pelirroja lanzó una ráfaga del poder de la Destrucción a unos lobos que se dispersaron para evitar el daño pero esta se volvió ráfagas más pequeñas que se dispersaron y empezaron a impactar a los lobos logrando matara a varios ante la rabia de estos pero para el alivio de la pelirroja…

-Tal vez con ellos puedas hacer eso pero con el otro no será tan sencillo.- Ray sabía que con ese tipo ese plan no servirá para darle al tipo ese… estaban contra las cuerda y más a ver que Asia ya respiraba agitado.- Hay que hacer algo para que no perdamos terreno Rias.

-Lo sé…. Lo sé…- Ambas chicas se pusieron en guardia al ver más lobos….- ¿Cómo en Mu?

-Como en Mu.- Ambas sonrieron a esas palabras para luego juntar manos y energías… Lance of Destrction lista para destruir unos animales…

En el otro lado, Twilight se defendía de los ataques de Isangrim… la pobre chica ya tenía cortes en todo el cuerpo y para su desgracia se le estaba acabando las ideas… Bloqueo un ataque con su magia para luego retroceder un poco y agacharse. Puso su mano en tierra y dejo algo de magia en ella, retrocedió de nuevo al ver que se acercaba de nuevo… repitió el proceso una y otra vez mientras bloqueaba o esquivaba los golpes y en verdad ya estaba sintiendo el cansancio. Con un movimiento más, Twilight retrocedió y al ver que el tipo estaba rodeado de los rastros de magia que dejo… Los activó para crear varias explosiones…. Explosiones que hicieron que él tome distancia y cuidado… esta chica era lista, lo que desea es retenerlo para que ella recupere el aliento.

Los lobos vieron las explosiones y de inmediato fueron tras su líder dejando a las chicas al fin tomar un respiro… Twilight llegó con sus amigas y las miró con mucho pesar…

-No… se me ocurrió… otra cosa…- Ray negó con la cabeza, a ella le pareció un buen plan.- Hay que hacer algo, no creo que podamos resistir mucho y….

-Déjame el siguiente round con él a mí…- Raynare habló con firmeza ante la sorpresa de todas.- Tal vez no tenga la habilidad mágica de ustedes pero tengo mis propios trucos.

-Ray Onee-sama… no…- Asia sabía que Ray se ofrecía como la carnada… era mucho riesgo.- Debe de haber otro modo….

-No la hay Asia… miren, este plan tampoco me agrada pero es algo que debo hacer… ustedes tienen las técnicas y el poder para lograr el golpe de gracia.- Ambas chicas se vieron para luego asentir, Ray asintió para luego ir donde estaba el tipo ese… Ahora Rias y Twilight debían poner un plan en marcha… es lo único que pueden hacer para que el acto de Ray no sea en vano.

Raynare llegó al lugar donde Twilight había puesto sus trampas y ver como las explosiones acabaron, pudo ver que el tipo había sido protegido por los lobos… Eso no se lo espero pero si lo pensaba bien, se sabe que los lobos protegen a su líder con sus vidas… los cadáveres de algunos lobos le hace ver que en efecto ellos no dudan en lanzar sus vidas.

 **-Maldita mujer… pagará por esto… hacer que mis lobos, que mi familia haga esto es…**

-Mejor cierra la boca… nada de esto hubiera pasado si no estuvieras ayudando a un loco como Loki… destruir al mundo no es la respuesta.- Ray creó una lanza de luz para prepararse para la pelea.- Yo una vez pensé como tú… que los humanos eran seres egoístas y que no valían nada…. Me alegro de haberme equivocado, de seguro hubiera hecho cosas horribles si hubiera seguido ese camino.

 **-O lograr un cambio… uno que haga este mundo un lugar mejor… Seguir luchando por los humanos y por este mundo es una pérdida de tiempo… Tú debes de entender lo que trato de hacer.**

-Lo hago… Te entiendo y es justamente por eso que me enfurece… Me enfurece ver que tú muestras lo que yo me pude convertir si él no me hubiera hecho replantear las cosas… de pensar por mi cuenta y ver las cosas de otro modo… Veo tanto de mi en ti que… me da miedo pensar en lo que pudo pasar… miedo de… haber aceptado ese camino…- Ray recordó esos días… esos en los que ella siguió a tres caídos…. Tres que la convencieron que robar Sacred Gears era lo mejor… de que los humanos no los merecían… Se avergüenza de haber creído en ellos un instante.- Por ello no puedo aceptar lo que deseas hacer, destruir el mundo porque perdiste la fe en la gente es un error.- Ray se puso en guardia así como Isangrim y los lobos que estaban de su lado.

 **-Como digas caído… te demostraré lo inútil de tus palabras y creencias.-** el tipo dio un silbido, uno que los lobos obedecieron de inmediato.

Ray dio un corte con una de las lanzas que tenía en mano para luego dar una patada a otro de ellos, estos usaban los elementos para aumentar los daños en sus ataques con garras y colmillos…. Fuego, viento, hielo, trueno… la cosa no se veía bien para ella, siempre fue de pelear a distancia porque sabe que sus alas le impiden una mejor maniobrabilidad en el cuerpo a cuerpo. Evidencia de ello fue que un lobo logró tocarla con su garra… maldita sea, sintió la corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo por el ataque del animal ese y eso no iba bien…. Más al ver que Isangrim la atacaba ahora en conjunto con los lobos…. Estos esperaban que la chica esquivara o bloqueara un ataque del guerrero para dar su ataque… finalmente uno de los lobos logro lastimarla seriamente en la rodilla y eso era malo… su movilidad… sentir que uno de ellos al fin la atrapo, con sus colmillos, del muslo la hizo entender que estaba atrapada… De inmediato varios lobos fueron hacia ella y mordieron las extremidades de la chica así como sus hombros ante el grito de dolor de esta… Sabía que debía soportar esto…debe de darle a esas dos tiempo para actuar y…

 **(FIN OST)**

- **Veo que no eres tan ruda como dices… es más…. Creo que solo eres pura palabrería…** \- Ray no dijo nada, en verdad no deseaba darle razones al tipo para que se siga burlando de ella… maldita sea, como duelen estas mordidas y en verdad siente que está perdiendo mucha sangre…- **Veamos si en verdad das énfasis en tus palabras.**

Isangrim golpeó a la chica en el estomago, ella resistió las ganas de soltar un quejido por el dolor que sentía, otro en la cara y varios más hicieron que la chica en verdad sienta que la conciencia vacile. Isangrim veía la voluntad de la chica, era testaruda y se ve que confía en las que luchan a su lado. Leal a sus amigas y cree en ellas…. Que estupidez, esas emociones y lazos no sirven de nada… Esta vez empezó a usar sus garras para lastimarla, decidió dejar que sus lobos busquen y ataquen a las otras tres… esas tres no son un problema, ya mostró que era superior a las otras 2 y la rubia no era una atacante. Ver como Raynare no sucumbía a los golpes que él les daba hizo que este finalmente escupa sangre… sangre que cada vez se hacía más notoria con cada ataque a su persona.

- **Resistente… Admirable pero inútil…-** Ray miró al tipo con rabia, los lobos estos aún se aferraban a ella y el movimiento de cualquier tipo era imposible…- **Tal vez deba ser más cruel… si, tal vez si te arranco esas alas…**

Raynare se mostró horrorizada al oír eso… sus alas… Lo que mostraba que era un ángel caído pero al mismo tiempo la hacía única… Si las perdía… Dos lobos se acercaron a ella con las bocas abiertas y listas para arrancar las alas de la chica… Por un instante la chica pensó en verdad de pedir clemencia, de que esto no pase… de en verdad decir lo que planeaban hacer pero lo puso a un lado… ese lado suyo del pasado no debía dominarla… Rias, esa demonio que se volvió su amiga tras las discusiones iniciales… Twilight, ella quien a pesar de la rabia inicial también se hizo una amiga con la convivencia diaria, Asia… la chica que era una hermana menor para ello y cuya vida actual es su responsabilidad… Se preparo mentalmente para lo que se viene… prefiere mil veces esta tortura que traicionar a sus amigas. Los lobos se lanzaron hacia ella, la zona de las alas y las mordieron desde la base ante el grito de dolor de ella… el dolor era inmenso… sentía como los nervios que la conectaban a sus alas eran dañados.

El grito de la chica se podía escuchar a kilómetros, el dolor físico era horrible y Raynare se mordió la lengua para no dar otro grito al sentir como una de sus alas estaba al borde de ser arrancadas. Isangrim miró a la chica sin una pizca de emoción, le dio un ultimátum… ella sólo siguió con respuesta de antes…. Silencio… Eso bastó para que él de la orden final…. Los lobos afianzaron su agarre en las alas de chica y con un último tirón le arrancaron las alas… Raynare no grito, no dijo nada… A pesar de la sangre que salía de su espalda logró ver al tipo ese y le sonrió…

-Caíste… Imbécil…- A esas palabras, varias ráfagas de luz y Poder de la Destrucción fueron a los lobos que la tenían atrapada y los mataron sin piedad… Ray cayó al suelo sin pizca de fuerzas pero había logrado su meta, ganar tiempo… ver a Rias y Twilight ahí paradas la hizo empezar a reunir fuerza, las últimas que le quedaban… Había visto como acabar esto y necesita poder para ello.

Rias y Twilight miraban furiosas al tipo ese… no sólo torturo a su amiga sino que además le arrancó las alas… eso no se lo perdonan. Uno de los lobos fue hacia Rias y la chica concentró poder de la Destrucción en su mano para luego golpear al animal en la cara destruyendo el cráneo del atacante, se veía en los ojos de la pelirroja que se acabó la amabilidad o cualquier otro signo de piedad… Le hará pagar por lo que hizo.

 **Saint Seiya Sanctuary Battle OST - Fighting with the Life at Stake Extended**

Twilight invocó su libro para hacer hechizos, era hora de usar esa técnica… ya reunió la magia que necesitaba pero maldice haber tardado tanto… Miró a Asia quien asintió, la rubia tenía lagrimas en los ojos… Ver el estado de Raynare era difícil para ella pero ahora debían centrarse en acabar con estos lobos y con ese tipo.

Ambas chicas fueron hacia Isangrim quien mandó a sus lobos a atacar, los lobos fueron sin dudarlo al ataque mientras Twilight atacaba con toda la magia que tenía mientras dejaba que el libro cargue magia y con Rias atacando al sujeto en frente de ella con puños cargados de magia y poder demoniaco. Ambas atacaban con todo lo que tenían ya que sabían que esto era todo… si esto no sirve no van a poder hacer más.

Rias e Isangrim se enfrascaron en una luche física donde Rias estaba más a la defensiva que el tipo en frente de ella… Isangrim atacaba como un lobo salvaje, listo para matar si es necesario ya que eso es lo que tiene en mente. Sabe que matar a la demonio significara una victoria segura ya que solo ella tiene la fuerza y poder para dar un golpe letal en él. Mientras eso pasaba, Twilight lanzaba estacas y lanzas de luz a los lobos y poco a poco lograba eliminar uno a uno pero sabía que para una victoria total necesita eliminar a cada uno de esos lobos… Asia por su lado aprovecho en crear un barrera mágica alrededor de ella y de Ray mientras la curaba con su Sacred Gear… En un primer intento quiso restaurar las alas pero era imposible, el daño era demasiado severo como para que ella pueda arreglarlo sin más ayuda… pero no puede dejar que Ray muera desangrada. La caído sintió como Asia la curaba y miraba como podía que Rias y Twilight peleaban con todo lo que podían… eso era lo que necesita, tiempo… Sentir que sus heridas sanaban la hizo entender que sus alas no podían… Contuvo las lágrimas que querían salir… al menos acabará con ese tipo como su venganza.

-Rápido Asia… aún no doy mi último ataque.- Ray empezó a cargar luz en su mano, va acabar con esto de una vez. La rubia asintió… Iba a darle a su amiga la fuerza que necesita, ella es el apoyo de todos a fin de cuentas.

Rias logró darle a Isangrim una patada en la cara que lo hizo sangrar pero este sonrió, la pelea se ponía mejor aunque ella empezaba a sudar y respirar de manera agitada. Unos movimientos de su parte hicieron que la chica gane más cortes en su cuerpo y que más sangre ensucie el piso… Rias sabía que estaba al límite… un movimiento nada más… uno con el que pueda acabar esto… Sólo una apertura, es todo lo que necesita para ganar.

Twilight por su lado logró esquivar otro zarpazo de uno de esos lobos por los pelos aunque no puede decir lo mismo de su ropa. Lo admite, odia verse como un desastre…. Oh no, se le está pegando ese lado de Rarity ¡El horror!

-¡Agh, malditas bestias ya estoy harta de ustedes…. AH, maldita sea Rarity!- Twilight activó su libro para luego generar varias lanzas y estacas de luz de esta.

Con un movimiento acrobático lanzo los objetos creados de luz al suelo de manera que hacia que empezaban a rodear a los lobos. Estos se mostraban confundidos por la acción de la chica… Uno sin embargo logró descubrir la treta de la chica y se zafo del lugar justo cuando la última estaca había cerrado el círculo y atrapado a los lobos que quedaban… de inmediato un círculo mágico se formo debajo de estos… Los lobos no sabían que pasaba pero notaron que sus cuerpos se hacían partículas de luz…

 **-¡Ritual of Destruction!**

Twilight chaqueó los dedos y con un destello inmediato todos los lobos encerrados se volvieron partículas… No quedó nada de ellos ante el horror de Isangrim que detuvo su pelea con Rias… Sus lobos… su familia…

- **¡Maldita perra, mataste a mis lobos… pagarás por ello!-** Isangrim iba a atacar a Twilight quien estaba exhausta tras ese hechizo pero Rias se interpuso en el camino del sujeto.- **¡Perra…!**

-¿Duele verdad…? Duele ver como los que te importan mueren… Eso es lo que estás haciendo con lo que Loki va a hacer…. No eres diferente a los humanos o seres que dices odiar, fue tu propio odio lo que llevo a esos lobos a esto… morir porque ellos eran leales a ti, eras su familia pero los usaste para tu meta… El único monstruo aquí eres tú.- Isangrim miró a la pelirroja con rabia… que ella se burle de él… que trate de hacerle creer que sus lobos hayan muerto por su culpa es un ultraje…- No sé lo que has sentido pero no puedo permitir que hagas esto…. tal como tú tienes una razón para esto… yo tengo la mía… mi hermano menor debe tener la oportunidad de trazar su futuro.- Twilight miraba todo de una distancia segura, ahora la batalla era de Rias… sabe que no se puede meter y más que ahora se quedó sin mucha magia, debe perfeccionar esta técnica.

Isangrim miró a la pelirroja… la va a matar, luego matara a la chica que mato a sus lobos y luego a esa caída y a la otra chica… Rias se preparó para dar el golpe final… Sabía que por su estado mental Isangrim atacará con más fuerza y… no pensará claramente, esa es su oportunidad para dar el golpe de gracia al tipo… Esta casi segura que tratará de atacarla de frente. Calmó su respiración y se puso en guardia… Isangrim empleó su velocidad para hacer movimientos agiles y muy impredecibles…. Rias sintió los cortes ligeros en ella, obvio eran burlas de él para que ella pierda los nervios, Rias sólo recordaba las enseñanzas de Rean para estas situaciones y poder dar el golpe definitivo…. Mantener la calma. Fue justo en eso que sintió que se acercaba más para dar el golpe de gracia… un poco más y…

En eso sintió que Isangrim ya estaba cerca a ella… al frente, logró inclinar su cuerpo hacia un lado para esquivar las garras que iban por su cuello… no se necesita ser un X-Rounder para saber esquivar, entrenamiento diario y fuerza de voluntad, ellos marcan la diferencia. Isangrim vio con horror como la chica esquivó su golpe al último segundo, ganando sólo un corte profundo en la mejilla derecha de donde salió mucha sangre. Rias alzó la mano derecha para dar un golpe cargado de poder de la Destrucción para lanzarlo al pecho del tipo este… Justo cuando lanzó el golpe, el último lobo que quedaba vivo debido a que huyó al ataque de Twilight se interpuso y recibió el ataque con su cuerpo… el lobo murió de inmediato ante la sorpresa de Rias y la de Isangrim… el lobo resultó ser leal a este hasta el final e incluso dio su vida... Isangrim sonrió al ver que la chica se quedó sin su oportunidad pero Rias también le sonrió… La lealtad no es exclusiva de los animales, los seres pensantes también la tienen… es por ello que confía en sus amigas…

Isangrim preparaba otro ataque a la chica pero ver como esta brillaba y desaparecía lo confundió… debajo de ella había un pequeño círculo de transporte que la sacó de ahí…. Twilight había usado lo poco de magia que le quedaba para ese acto que perdió su traje de batalla. El golpe final era de otra…

-¡Oye imbécil!- Ray llamó al tipo que notó tarde la gran lanza cargada de luz destellante de la caído.- ¡Esto es por mis alas y haber querido lastimar a mis amigas!

Raynare lanzó la lanza cargada de luz, una variación de las técnicas que Twilight le enseño. La lanza no tardó en perforar el pecho de Isangrim sin piedad…. Justo en la zona donde estaba el zafiro haciéndolo trozos…

 **(FIN OST)**

- **Esto es… la confianza que se tienen… Hay** gente así….- el tipo cayó al suelo, muerto al lado del último lobo que se sacrificó por él… la batalla acabó.

-Al fin…- Ray suspiró al ver que al fin acabó…- En verdad ya estaba harta de ese tipo y sus lobos… Oh Asia… no llores… son sólo unas alas.

-Pero… Onee-sama, ya no podrás…- Asia trató de seguir pero no pudo, las lágrimas se lo impedían.

-No es nada… en verdad no lo es….- La caído trato de estar firme pero sentía que las lagrimas le ganaban… sus alas… ya no podrá volar y… Se sentía vacía al pensar eso, era como saber que estas lisiado…- Yo….

-Oh Ray…- Twilight abrazo a la chica quien lloró tras el gesto y más al recibir el abrazo de Asia… Raynare lo sabía, a menos que un milagro pase… no volverá a volar.

Rias quien miraba todo derramó unas lágrimas… entendía eso ya que ella también vuela con sus alas y… No se imagina lo que estaba sintiendo. Rias también se unió al gesto… Paso a ver al lobo que estaba al lado del cadáver de Isangrim… que Kurama sea un cachorro que nació con el potencial de Fenrir y sus hijos… de ser así, deben de criar a ese pequeño del modo que no se vuelva como esos 3 o estos lobos…. Que este siga su sendero y sólo el suyo. Es lo mínimo que deben hacer… Lo mínimo.

Tras tratar las heridas de todas con ayuda de Asia, todas fueron al altar donde el elemento de la Magia los guiaba…. Estaba entre varias rocas y eso fue una sorpresa, la habían escondido. Si no hubiera sido porque el elemento de la Magia los guiaba de seguro lo hubieran pasado por alto. Twilight puso su elemento en el altar y al hacerlo un pilar de color purpura emergió… con eso ya habían 5 pilares ya dominados a pesar que ninguno lo sepa.

Las 4 chicas optaron por descansar un poco… Twilight tenía en sus manos muestras de los cabellos del lobo cuyo cadáver fue el único que estaba más intacto… por petición de Rias lo hizo, deben saber más de esto y darle a Kurama una crianza apropiada… adoran a ese perro… bueno, lobo.

Ray estaba dormida al lado de Asia, la rubia estaba exhausta… si no hubiera sido por sus escudos habrían tenido más problemas. Rias notaba que esta batalla la terminaron con un sacrificio menor… uno que espera sea el único y el peor que harán… no quiere imaginar si uno de ellos en verdad…

-Ise… Todos… tengan cuidado… ya estamos cerca.- Rias miró el cielo que estaba bajo la barrera que rodea la isla… por ahora descansara, aún hay más que hacer.

* * *

Loki en su lugar vio que otro pilar emergió… ver que era de la zona donde estaba Isangrim le hizo suspirar, ver que en efecto él y esos lobos defectuosos habían fallado no le sorprende…. El tipo confiaba demasiado en esos animales que no era un gran peleador, solo aprovechaba la ventaja numérica que le daban esos lobos y debido a su falta de confianza en otros… nunca aprendió medios de combate eficaces. La razón por la que lo acepto fue por el zafiro y porque en verdad necesitaba a esos lobos para su experimento… ver que la sangre de Fenrir y los otros dos se podía dar a seres de la misma especie aunque sean normales y darles poderes le hizo pensar en crear un ejército de estos pero… era muy complicado y más al ver que no era muy factible, gastaba muchos recursos… le sorprendió ver que nació un cachorro de manera natural de unos de esos animales… lástima que fue usado de pago para tener datos para el círculo… ese cachorro tenían un gran potencial. Tal vez como Skoll y Hati… o hasta Fenrir pero ahora nunca lo sabrá, ya debe estar muerto.

Miró nuevamente los alrededores, ya van 5 de 7… justo como lo pensó… De seguir así su plan resultará y eso es lo que él en verdad espera que sea… que esos niños activen los 6 pilares y dejen sólo uno. Ese era su plan desde el inicio y vaya que fue bueno que los Elementos de la Armonía estén aquí. De no ser así, años de planeamiento tirados a la basura por un maldito factor… uno que cierto ser que no creyó que le sería útil al final…

-Oh Discord…. Y pensar que tú, el más inútil de mis hijos me daría la llave… Tú que has recibido más de una vez la luz de los Elementos de la Armonía. Algo de esta quedó en ti, muy poco de ella en verdad pero suficiente como para que yo pueda cumplir mi plan… sólo necesito que esos niños logren sellar los 7 pilares.- Loki sabía que el plan era más que arriesgado… Tal vez esos niños no lo habrían logrado pero tal como imaginó, hicieron su parte… sin duda eran hábiles.

Lo admite, tal vez en otra vida los hubiera subestimado y hubiera hecho un ataque sin un plan pero no… Sabía que de hacerlo, muchos hubieran adivinado sus planes, hubieran investigado como vencerlo y muchas otras cosas más que en verdad lo hubieran puesto como un payaso ante los demás… un tonto que atacó sin pensar las cosas. Por ello ideó este plan, por ello mandó el reto a estos mocosos… por ello es que ha manipulado a estos chicos para que peleen por él… por ello es que ha optado por usar cada recurso disponible para él… como su hijo que era un fracaso… Cuando sintió que era derrotado supo que podía aprovechar la energía caótica que dejo para su beneficio y por ello es que la llamó luego de que Discord fue convertido en un bebé sin que nadie lo note… fue como una bendición, una que pronto dará sus frutos.

* * *

En una zona donde parece hay unas ruinas, el grupo conformado por Kiba, Rarity, Xenovia y Kuroka avanzaban a través de los restos de este extraño lugar que parece ser la imitación de un templo.

-Que frío nya…- Kuroka ya había dado su estornudo número 20 del día… ella no estaba hecha para estos climas.- La segunda vez de mi vida que acabo en un lugar frío en una misión…

-Oh sí, recuerdo que en Mu acabaste en unas montañas heladas y peleaste con un robot Yeti… Me hubiera gustado verlo.- La nekomata miró a la ex exorcista con molestia… aún recuerda las costillas rotas por culpa de ese robot.- Yo solo digo… no debes de verme así.- Xenovia se rasco la cabeza al decir eso, metió la pata.- Pero en fin, admito que esto me recuerda mis misiones en el Vaticano…. Aunque la mayoría eran tan solitarias.

-Pero ahora no estás sola querida… Y Kuroka, no tendrías frío si te cerraras la casaca…- La nekomata chasqueó los dientes, no le gusta tener sus pechos restringidos. Xenovia solo rio a esas palabras ya que en verdad era raro ver a Kuroka así.- ¿Qué hay de ti Yuuto? Espero que el diseño te haya gustado.

-Es cómodo, admito que no me molesta al moverme y es ligero… perfecto para pelear.- Rarity sonrió a esas palabras. Se esforzó mucho en hacer esos trajes y más el de él… por obvias razones.- Gracias por el gesto Rarity.

-Nya~, veo que la modista tiene intenciones ocultas.- la sonrisa y tono burlón de la Nekomata hizo que la chica se sonroje y esta la empiece a regañar.

Xenovia veía eso con gracia, no era raro ver a Kuroka burlarse de Rarity… era divertido ya que Rarity a pesar de su actitud refinada era muy tímida en ese rubro. Ver la cara algo complicada de Kiba también era divertido.

-Ya debes de saber que ella desea más que sólo tu amistad Kiba.- Las palabras de Xenovia hicieron que el rubio la mire nervioso.- Vamos Kiba… se nota que desde hace tiempo la ves de un modo distinto.

Kiba no iba a negar eso, al inicio pensó de ella como una chica que podía ser una amiga y no era ciego, notaba que ella en verdad estaba interesada en él… si bien al inicio tal vez fue un interés simple, con el paso de los días. Rarity era una chica única y admite que en verdad le gusta pasar tiempo con ella y… ¿Estará bien que trate de ir a un poco más? No sabe de estas cosas…

-No olvides a Fuku Kaichou… ella también está en la ecuación.- Kiba soltó un gruñido al escuchar eso, ahora entiende mejor a Ise… detesta que dos mujeres se hayan acercado tanto a él de ese modo.

-Vamos… no podemos perder más tiempo.- Kiba optó por dejar aquí la charla, este no es lugar para este tipo de conversaciones.- ¡Rarity! ¿¡Por donde!?- Rarity dejo de regañar a Kuroka y paso a ver su elemento.

La chica señalo el interior del templo más grande, vaya lugar para ir y con un posible enemigo cerca… si, este lugar en verdad los odia. Empezaron a caminar al interior del templo que se notaba era más una imitación que algo de verdad. Mientras más avanzaban más veían que el lugar estaba hecho como para resistir una pelea... Al menos eso es lo que creen y… Un ligero temblor más el sonido de algo cayéndose obligo a los jóvenes a saltar pues una parte de arriba del lugar se vino abajo.

Fue en ese movimiento que se vieron separados… Kiba con Rarity y Xenovia con Kuroka… Lo que les faltaba…. La Nekomata trato de identificar si había alguien en el lugar ya que eso no fue casual, algo o alguien hizo caer ese trozo de la edificación y… Xenovia preparo su arma ya que sentía que no estaban solas y Kuroka suspiró, su típica suerte… Al frente de ellas apareció Syd… el tipo ya usaba su modo Beast Out porque no quería pecar de confiado con estas dos chicas, lo hizo con el Sekiryuutei y casi le sale caro.

-Nya… Tú debes ser quien Ise enfrentó, cuadras con la descripción dada.- Kuroka se puso en guardia luego de que se quitara la casaca.- No deseo estropear esto mucho…

-Te entiendo… Rarity nos degollaría.- Xenovia puso a un lado su largo cortavientos que usaba para mostrar su ropa de exorcista.

Syd sonrió al ver a esas dos listas para pelear y de inmediato lanzó dos cuchillas de viento que ambas evitaron… Mientras Kuroka preparaba magia, Xenovia fue hacia el tipo usando su atributo como Knight. Sabía que tal vez en velocidad no lo vaya a superar del todo pero lo hará con fuerza bruta, cargó poder en Durandal y la espada fue hacia el guerrero quien ni loco iba a recibir el impacto de esa arma, Durandal era un arma que concentra el poder sacro para dar un poderoso corte. Syd dio un salto al aire con giro luego de esquivar el ataque de la chica, Kuroka lanzó varias ráfagas de fuego con Senjutsu, ataques que fueron evitados por el tipo en medio del aire ante la ligera sorpresa de la Nekomata pero era justo lo que espero. Con un movimiento de la mano hizo que del suelo una ráfaga de fuego emerja ante la sorpresa Syd quien uso su viento para dar un giro en el aire pero el ataque que Xenovia iba a dar le hizo alzar la mano y cargarla con viento pata finalmente dar un golpe a la espada… el choque mandó a ambos a volar varios metros. La chica se recupero algo aturdida pero Syd se mostraba más normal, más tranquila y eso en verdad es algo que no es buena señal… que no este aturdido es malo….

 **-Veo que no debo tomarlas a la ligera, se ve que ambas son de un nivel que pondría a demonios de clase alta en aprietos y los vencerían… Hora de que sea más serio con ustedes.-** El aire alrededor de Syd cambió ante la sorpresa de ambas chicas que empezaron a sudar debido a la presión.- **Ahora… ¿Iniciamos?**

Syd fue contra ambas a una gran velocidad y ambas se vieron obligadas a ponerse a la defensiva debido al poder del ataque de este tipo… ¿Acaso el viento lo obedece? Porque la manera en que lo usa es… En serio Kuroka notó algo raro… ¿Chispas…? ¡Trueno! ¿¡Esta usando el elemento rayo mientras usa el viento!? La Nekomata se defendió con magia del corte de las garras cargadas de viento del tipo y al sentir la descarga eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo le hizo ver que tenía razón… Como siempre…

Kuroka impacto un muro ante la preocupación de Xenovia quien al verse sola contra el tipo este se puso a la defensiva y opto por defenderse y no ir a ciegas a una pelea donde está en desventaja, al menos ya no es de mentalidad tan simple…. Al menos ya piensa a futuro. Bloqueo una ráfaga de ataques de él con Durandal… La espada era fuerte pero hasta esta tiene sus puntos flacos ya que ella si recibió unos cortes en su cuerpo por parte de él. La chica lo alejó con un movimiento de su espada… ¿Cómo Ise logró seguir el ritmo de este tipo…? Xenovia notó que este se paró en una de las vigas del lugar como burlándose de ella… Estuvo tentada a atacar por la burla pero no… Tomo aire, se calmo y volvió a ponerse en guardia… no puede dejar que esto afecte su estilo, uno que ha empezado a pulir desde la batalla con Rahab, no es perfecto pero si logra usarlo con eficacia… puede ganar.

Kuroka se levantó y aplicó magia curativa en la zona dañada debido al dolor que tenía. Miró al tipo ese…. Ya verá… Nadie se burla de ella y se sale con la suya… Sabía que esta pelea iba a ser difícil pero debían ganar… Hablando de ganar… ¿Cómo estarán Kiba y Rarity….? Si lo que Ise les comentó en secreto sobre este tipo que se relaciona con la estrella de Mizar… Hay otro más…

* * *

Kiba tenía a Rarity en sus brazos, reacciono rápido para lograr salvarla de la caída de la viga del techo que ahora los había separado de sus amigas… ¿Una emboscada…? No, de ser así hubieran tenido a los 4 a la vez para acabar con todos… Esto era para separarlos.

-Ahm… Yuuto… Ya estoy bien, puedes soltarme.- La chica miraba algo avergonzada al demonio quien rio un poco para luego hacerlo sin decir más.- _Tampoco tenías que hacerme caso…_ \- Malditas contradicciones…

Kiba se levantó y miró alrededor para ver si había algo que pudiera hacerlo captar que o quien los había atacado… Justo en eso su X-Pulse le indico de moverse a un lado, el joven reaccionó tomando a la chica en sus brazos ya que una esfera hecha de electricidad y viento impacto el muro cerca a ellos… Justo en eso escucharon una risa ante la sorpresa de ambos.

-Vaya… eres como el Sekiryuutei, de esos que tienen un sentido agudo para el peligro.- Un joven de cabello blanco como la nieve apareció ante ellos con una clara sonrisa.- Aunque eso es bueno, todo hubiera sido aburrido si no lo hubieras esquivado.

-¿Quién eres…?- Rarity activó su elemento y su traje de batalla apareció. Justo cuando estaban tan cerca del lugar del altar.- ¿Acaso fuiste tú quien…?

-Lista y bella…. Buena combinación.- El tipo sacó un zafiro, uno que tenía a un tigre blanco… uno que…- Beast Out.

La energía lo envolvió y finalmente una armadura blanca como la nieve lo cubrió, tenía los rasgos de un tigre… un tigre blanco. Kiba recordó lo que Ise les comentó del tipo que los atacó, que usaba una armadura con características de tigre pero esta no era blanca… ¿Acaso…?

- **Veo por tu mirada chico que el Sekiryuutei les comentó lo que pudo deducir… Cielos, sin duda es muy astuto… Pudo ver que el ataque que recibió en el hombro no se lo dio Syd.-** El tipo miró a ambos y se presentó.- **Soy Bud de Alcor, poseo el espíritu del Tigre Blanco.**

-Alcor… es como Ise-kun y Rossweise nos dijeron, la estrella sombra de Mizar…-Kiba creó una espada sacro demoniaca, esta no iba a ser una pelea fácil.- Y pensar que la respuesta era tan obvia que casi se nos pasa si no hubiera sido por tu ataque a Ise-kun a esa vez.

 **-Mi error… Lo admito pero iba a suceder tarde o temprano mi amigo. Mi meta de todos modos me hubiera hecho presentarme ante ustedes.-** Bud notó que la chica lo miraba extrañada.- **¿Aún no lo captas linda…? Alcor es la estrella sombra de Mizar… casi una estrella hermana pero tan imperceptible que nadie la nota… solo unos pocos lo hacen… Se le llama "La Escondida"…-** Rarity no sabía eso… ¿Cuántas veces a admirado a la Osa Mayor en libros o fotos y no ha notado ese detalle?

-Por ello es que en teoría sería solo la sombra del tal Syd…- La cara de Bud mostró rabia al escuchar eso.- Fibra sensible ¿No?

 **-Más de lo que crees… ¿Qué pensarías si te digo que hay una antigua creencia que el nacimiento de gemelos trae desgracias a la familia?-** Ambos jóvenes se sorprendieron al oír eso…- **No es raro que algunas familias crean eso… La única opción que les queda al tener gemelos es matar a uno o abandonarlo… Yo fui abandonado por esa creencia.**

 **-** No… eso significa que el tal Syd es tu…

 **-Si… Mi hermano gemelo, el hijo que mis padres biológicos si amaron y a mí solo me despreciaron y botaron como un perro… Cuando descubrí eso, estaba furioso… No se imaginan lo que es vivir en un orfanato mugriento día a día… Donde todos los niños eran acogidos y tú no… Imagina que un día de invierno vez pasar por la calle a un niño idéntico a ti con dos padres, una familia acogedora, un hogar… no tuve que ser un genio para enlazar todo. Investigue todo… Todo de mi familia y al ver que eran una familia adinerada que tenía nexo con lo sobrenatural y más… eran fieles siervos del Dios Loki me puso furioso… desecharme por una estúpida creencia sin fundamentos… Jejeje… siempre vigile a mi estúpido hermano, él entrenaba para heredar la reliquia familiar, el zafiro del Tigre Pardo… Yo lo hacía solo para ser superior a él, ahora que sabía de mi herencia… robe libros de la familia y tome sus conocimientos, entrene duro y más arduo que mi hermano y logré superarlo… fue entonces que Loki apareció ante mí con el zafiro del Tigre Blanco… una leyenda de la familia y me ofreció ser su as de las sombras, que eso me haría aún más fuerte… y así fue pero con ello también capte que al final era eso… una sombra… Una que estaba destinada según Loki a seguir a Syd y protegerlo… Y eso… ¡Me enfurece!**

 **Saint Seiya Sanctuary Battle OST - Road to Virgo Extended**

El lugar tembló ante la sorpresa de Kiba y Rarity, se nota a leguas que Bud supera a su hermano…. En palabras del mismo Ise, el ataque que recibió era el doble de fuerte que el de Syd. Y lo demostró al aparecer en frente de Kiba ante el horror de este y por el instinto de X-Rounder alzó la espada para recibir el impacto en su pecho… el golpe lo mandó a volar hacia uno de los muros ante el horror de Rarity quien quito la vista del tipo medio segundo para luego ver a este a su lado… Ella lo vio con miedo… esa velocidad… creó un escudo de diamante al entender que el impacto iba a su abdomen… ver como era mandada a volar a pesar de la defensa y como el escudo se hizo trizas le hizo captar que en efecto, estaban frente a alguien muy superior… Demasiado.

Kiba se levantó adolorido y vio su arma…. Hecha polvo por el ataque reciente de Bud, se nota que el tipo no va con juegos… Debe ver que hacer, a este paso deberá usar su as bajo la manga o no ganarás, ni con su velocidad podrá ganar…. Ver como Bud iba hacia él lo puso de nervios, desea acabar esta batalla rápido. Creó dos espadas más cortas para ser más veloz y defenderse más… Los golpes veloces de Bud eran letales debido a que combinan el filo del viento y la potencia de la electricidad… Kiba alejo al tipo con una patada y un muro de cristal emergió para separar a ambos… Rarity se había recuperado y lanzó varias estacas de tierra y diamantes a Bud quien los esquivaba sin problema alguno… la chica al ver eso supo que los ataques a distancia no sirven… esto no será como su lucha en la isla Alicorn donde pudo poner las cosas a su favor.

Bud en eso fue contra la chica quien creó dos brazos de tierra para dar un golpe al sujeto que esquivó el intento de ataque sin problema alguno pero Kiba apareció sobre esto para dar un corte con su arma. El sujeto bloqueó el ataque del demonio para luego mandarlo a un lado y retroceder… Kiba se paro al lado de Rarity, la chica se mostraba asustada… era normal, el tipo era más poderoso que ellos y estaban en mucha desventaja.

 **-Admito que es mejor de lo que creí… Yo ataco a matar, no soy como Syd que va suave al inicio y sólo se pone serio cuando está en peligro, yo no soy tan ingenuo.-** Bud cargó electricidad en sus manos para luego extenderlo a los brazos.- **¿Continuamos? En verdad espero que me den una lucha digna de la reputación de ambos.**

-Yuuto… Un plan… Algo… Ver como destruyo mi defensa es…

-Tranquila… No te pasara nada, yo iré al frente para lograr tenerlo a raya y tu ataca a distancia.- Rarity miró al joven con preocupación… era un riesgo y más al ver el poder de ese tipo.- No te preocupes… tengo un plan pero primero debo preparar todo… Si lo activo cuando debe ser, podremos tornar las cosas a nuestro favor.- Kiba miró su espada para notar que las letras en la parte plana de la hoja estaban brillando, estaba listo… ese modo que creó para luchar con enemigos que no eran espadachines… Debe usarlo sólo cuando vea que puede ganar.

Bud fue de nuevo contra ellos, esta vez Kiba se puso al frente y bloqueó el impacto por el ataque de este mientras Rarity creaba 4 brazos de Tierra, hora de aplicar todo su poder. Bud sonrió, al fin algo que será digno de ser llamado reto… tras acabar con ellos, al fin podrá cumplir con su ansiada venganza… al fin poder hacer pagar a su hermano por todo el sufrimiento que ha pasado.

* * *

La batalla contra Syd era algo más calmada… Xenovia lograba igualar por momentos al tipo quien solo juagaba con ellas. De vez en cuando durante la batalla, Kuroka ayudaba a su amiga de vez en cuando con unos ataques físicos usando el Senjuts mientras dejaba algo de su Senjutsu en la estructura para lograr cumplir su meta…. Cuando lo complete, podrán encarar la velocidad de este tipo.

Xenovia logró dar un golpe casi certero al tipo pero al final sólo le dio al suelo… que frustrante. La chica notó que Kuroka le hacía una señal… ¿3 metros a la derecha…? Ok… En eso agitó su arma hacia dicha dirección y en eso Syd quien se había movido en ese punto se vio obligado a bloquear el ataque de ella con el viento para evitar que le corten el brazo.

Desapareció de inmediato, esta vez Kuroka hizo otra seña… Atrás. Xenovia dio un giro y agitó su arma y paso lo mismo solo que esta vez Syd lo esquivo en vez de bloquearlo. Xenovia sonrió al ver que Kuroka tomo distancia para evitar que Syd la vea… estaba en un lugar donde su amiga la podía ver dar las señas. Que era en verdad los lugares donde Syd aparecería tras moverse…. El Senjutsu era un excelente detector de movimiento… Kuroka había llenado el lugar de marcas del poder del Senjutsu para que le sirvan como detectores de movimiento y con ello predecir la nueva posición de su enemigo… Que bueno que esta idea se le ocurrió luego de oír de las habilidades X-Rounder, tal vez no sea tan genial pero es un método inteligente.

Xenovia notó que su amiga sin duda había cambiado las cosas porque ahora podía luchar sin preocupaciones ya que el factor sorpresa de Syd ya no estaba. La chica logró darle un golpe al fin, no con la espada pero sin con la pierna… es algo luego de la locura que estaban metidas… Syd vio que en efecto ellas ya lograban seguir su ritmo…

 **-Veo que ya no las puedo sorprender con movimientos sorpresa… veo que Lord Loki no se equivoco con ustedes. Son de temer a pesar de ser jóvenes…-** Syd se sobó la mano dañada por el ataque de la chica.- **Mi lord sin duda planeo todo muy bien.**

-¿Por qué sigues a ese loco… que ganas? Tú no eres un monstruo y…- Xenovia trataba de entender el motivo de este hombre, se notaba que no era nada a esos seres que solo buscan destrucción.

 **-Yo… sólo cumplo el destino que me fue dado desde que nací, ser un fiel seguidor del Dios Loki… mi familia siempre estuvo ligada a lo sobrenatural, mi meta fue siempre ser un guerrero que sirva al Dios Loki… no hubo más, nacer bajo la estrella de Mizar marcó mi destino…** \- Ambas chicas lo vieron confusas.- **Las envidio… ustedes han podido elegir su vida… yo no… Por eso lucho con la esperanza de que luego de cumplir mi meta, pueda tener una vida normal… la que no pude tener… la que me fue negada por la tradición de mi familia… una que mis padres no pudieron refutar. Uno que tuvo una víctima mayor… una que no supe hasta hace poco…-** Ninguna captó eso, habla como si hubiera una víctima mayor… **\- En verdad no las detesto o tengo una razón para odiar a uno de ustedes… sólo somos personas que luchan por lo que creen.**

-Es verdad nya… Luchamos por nuestras propias razones personales y porque son distintas es que somos enemigos.- Kuroka habló desde el lugar donde estaba.- Pero puede ser diferente… Loki está cometiendo una locura…

 **-Quizás pero el mundo en sí ya es una locura, yo mismo admito que este mundo es muy leal a sus costumbres…. Costumbres que a veces dañan a las personas, hay países así y solo provocan daño… Estas costumbres deberían desaparecer.**

-Pero… Destruir el mundo no es la respuesta… hay mejores modos de hacer las cosas.- Xenovia miró al tipo, en verdad no puede odiar a este sujeto… Él solo cumple su misión tal como ellas.- Sabes que no es lo correcto.

 **-Eso no importa ahora… lo que importa es que debemos luchar, luchar para ver quien tiene la voluntad más fuerte…** \- Syd miró a ambas para luego rodear sus brazos de viento y algo de rayos. **\- Vamos a ver quién tiene la mayor voluntad.**

Ambas chicas se pusieron en guardia, hora de iniciar la parte seria de la batalla… saben que deben ganar y más al ver que el tipo en serio no estaba dispuesto a dar un cambio de parecer, es hora de pelear hasta el final.

 **(FIN OST)**

* * *

Insertar canción: Haruka [Tv Edit.] – LACCO TOWER

Sayonara no aizu ga yozora ni hibikeba

(Sí la señal del adiós pudiera resonar en el cielo nocturno)

Al iniciar la canción, vemos a Issei que se encuentran un tanto herido con parte de su vestimenta rota por las rodillas de su pantalón mediante que nota que los diversos enemigos del pasado.

Yagate haruka kanata tooku hanareteku kimi wo omou yo  
mata aou to

(Pensaré en ti, de manera distante y remota para de alguna manera podamos volvernos a ver)

Y entre todos ellos, vemos en un fuego azulado a su espalda sin hacerle daño, vemos a Loki que veía como no le quedaban muchas fuerzas a Issei y preparaba su ataque para acabarlo.

Kimi no hidari kara miteta yokogao wo miteita

(Vi desde tu perfil izquierdo, y pude ver tu rosto)

En ese instante, Issei recordaba un tanto a sus padres todo lo que ha vivido con ellos hasta el momento de su muerte mediante que aun trataba de soportar el dolor ya estando de pie para poder encarar a sus enemigos mientras que en su mente recordaba a sus amigos que se preocupan por él y sus rostros estaban en uno de sus ojos.

Waratteru ka naiteiru no ka

(¿Estabas riendo o estabas llorando?)

Y con esa imagen todavía en sus ojos, la cámara se aleja hasta mostrar a Issei que se encontraba preparado para luchar, pero siente una mano en su hombro previo a la batalla.

Nagai kami ga jama wo shiteru

(Tu largo cabello obstruía el camino.)

Y al sentir esa mano en su hombro, Issei se volta a ver que apareció Yuuto, pero no vino solo, ya que cerca se notan a tres personas más.

Sayonara no aizu ga yozora ni hibikeba

(Sí la señal del adiós pudiera resonar en el cielo nocturno)

Sairaorg Bael, Saji Genshiro y Vali Lucifer se aparecen en la escena mediante que diversas personas conocidas del grupo los observan a la distancia mediante que se preparan para la batalla viendo el amanecer entre sonrisas y rostros de preocupación en que ellos pudieran perder esa batalla.

Haruka kanata yowayowashii bokutachi no michi wo terasu yo

(Este brillará como una luz que iluminará nuestros débiles caminos para algún día)

Mediante que la cámara toma un perfil izquierdo mediante que el grupo se prepara para luchar ante esos enemigos y que sus cuerpos reciban la luz del sol e Issei dice que se preparen.

Mata aeru to

(Podamos volver a vernos)

Y tomando un paso hacia atrás, la cámara ve de frente a los cinco chicos dan un salto para irse a la batalla congelando justo en el momento que Issei, Vali, Genshiro y Yuuto muestren su Sacred Gear y Sairaorg comienza a mostrar un aura dorada y sueltan un rugido de batalla al mismo tiempo que se acaba la canción de fondo.

* * *

 **NOTAS:**

 **Ritual of Destruction: Twilight pone varios puntos mágicos en el suelo para crear un círculo que atrape a sus enemigos dentro de este para hacerlos polvo con la luz que sale del círculo.**

 **NOTA DE PERSONAJE:**

 **Isangrim de Alioth: Poseedor del zafiro del lobo siberiano, este le otorga una velocidad y aumento de reflejos al nivel de un lobo. Líder de una manada de lobos que fue modificada por Loki para tener algo de los genes de Fenrir, al final era un hombre que vivió la traición humana y deseaba poder eliminar eso del mundo y hacer que este sea puro como los lobos y su sentido de la unidad. Al final, él y sus lobos serían derrotados por Rias, Twilight, Raynare y con el apoyo curativo y defensivo de Asia, aunque el final Raynare perdió sus alas.**

 **Lobos de Isangrim: Manada de lobos que sufrieron una modificación genética por parte de Loki para tener en sus venas el poder y genes de Fenrir. AL final serían lobos con un poder incompleto, aunque uno logró ser un exito al ser el único en nacer de modo natural con ellos y yace en la residencia Hyoudo, el lobo Kurama.**


	98. Ragnarok: Parte X

**Nuevo capítulo, muy cerca del fin de este arco que sin duda ha sido muy intenso de escribir. Espero que el cap de hoy sea de su agrado.**

* * *

 **Sekiryuutei Supremo**

 **Capítulo 97: Ragnarok Parte X: Decisiones Finales**

Insertar canción: Realize – Nami Tamaki (Tv edit.)

Tadoritsuku basho sae mo wakaranai

(Sin saber a cuál lugar dónde llegaré)

Al iniciar la canción, vemos dos siluetas de dos chicos que son de Hyoudou Issei y Vali Lucifer y detrás de ellos mientras caminan tomando una mirada fija hacia la cámara, se muestran diversas personas vinculadas a los portadores de los dragones celestiales, con diversos sentimientos, amistad (como los diversos chicos con algunas chicas y Rean) y romance (en especial las chicas que tienen sentimientos por ambos).

Todoku to shinjite ima omoi wo hashira seruyo

(Creyendo que ahí estaré, y ahora mis sentimientos comienzan a acelerar)

Cambiando un plano de un risco que se nota que va amaneciendo, vemos ahora a Issei que se encuentra viendo el horizonte desde donde se encuentra y da un salto caer al vacío mientras que una gran cantidad de aura roja rodea al Sekiryuutei que activa su armadura del Balance Breaker mientras va al cielo y ya habiendo activado ese poder hace una pose heroica a la cámara en el aire detrás del sol mediante que se aparece el título de la historia por unos instantes y que un destello de luz desaparece.

Katachi kaete yuku kokoro mo kono machi mo

(Las formas siempre están cambiando, al igual que este corazón y esta cuidad)

Y en un salón especial que hay una serie de luces que hacen alusión a que es un circulo, vemos a Issei que mantiene una mirada seria mientras que las luces ven como los diversos recuerdos del castaño están rodeándolo, aparece Rean tomando el hombro para prepararlo para su entrenamiento, pero el lugar cambia a un dojo dentro de su casa pero Rias y Twilight aparecen tomando los brazos del castaño mediante que el resto de las chicas tratan de arrebatárselo, pero un tanto lejos se encuentra Akeno con una mirada triste.

Dakedo kienai negai ga aru

(Pero hay un deseo pero nunca desaparecerá)

Y con ella, pone una mano en su rostro como si ocultara su llano mediante que en su espalda salen un par de alas, pero una es de un demonio y delante de esa ala se encuentra un reflejo su fallecida madre, Shuri y una de un ángel caído siendo Baraquiel y ambos padres de esa chica toman sus hombros en señal de aliento, aun con ello tiene una mirada perdida pensando algo si hubiera cambiado ese doloroso momento y la escena cambia mediante diversos destellos de luces.

Chigau yume wo mite onaji sora nagameta

(Viendo un sueño distinto, mirando el mismo cielo)

Y ahora vemos a Vali Lucifer que se encuentra caminando con su grupo pero se detienen momentáneamente para descansar y Teepo comienza a jalar la manga de su camisa para jugar con él mediante que Merlina y Esdeath comienzan a hablar sus cosas, Arthur aprovecha para practicar con su espada y Bikou se distrae viendo el paisaje.

Ano hi chikatta "Makenai koto"

(Ese día que jure que "no perderé")

Mientras sigue mirando el cielo, Vali aprieta su puño al saber que su amigo y rival de alguna manera se ha vuelto más fuerte y que no quería estar detrás de él para tener su lucha de desempate, pero una especie de flamas de aura aparecen para luego ver que dando la espalda a la cámara, él e Issei, quien está al lado izquierdo del peli platino se encuentran juntos encarando a alguien.

Zutto futari kono te tsunagezu ni

(Siempre nuestras manos se han unido)

Ahora vemos a los dos portadores de los dragones celestiales que tienen en una mirada decidida a luchar ante quien se encuentran encarando y detrás de ellos, vemos a Rias, Twilight, Akeno y Asia quienes están más cerca de Issei y a Esdeath y Merlina que están a la par hacia Vali.

Umarete kita imi wo sagashiteta

(Al igual que buscamos la razón sobre que existimos)

Y ven que Loki en un cielo morado en lo alto de un risco preparando el Ragnarok para su idea, pero cambiando de nuevo hacia los dos dragones, Issei le muestra su puño izquierdo hacia Vali que choca con su puño derecho y luego de que choquen sus puños en señal de amistad, ellos van corriendo mediante que les rodean auras de los colores de sus dragones para activar las armaduras de su respectivo Balance Breaker.

Tadoritsuku basho sae mo wakaranai

(Sin saber a cuál lugar dónde llegaré)

Ahora estando en un campo de batalla, vemos a diversos lacayos de Loki que van hacia los dos portadores de los dragones celestiales, pero diversos miembros de los dos grupos de ambos los atacan y un disparo de magia pura van hacia ellos pero es cancelado con un escudo especial por parte de Twilight y sus amigas mediante que los dos guerreros van volando hacia el dios nórdico del engaño.

Todoku to shinjite ima omoi wo hashira seruyo

(Creyendo que ahí estaré, y ahora mis sentimientos comienzan a acelerar)

Y en su vuelo, Vali elimina a diversos enemigos enviados por Loki mediante que Issei va velozmente hacia el enemigo quien desesperado manda otros que estaban a su mando pero de otra dimensión se aparecen para derrotar al Sekiryuutei.

Ayamachi mo setsunasa mo koeru toki

(Cuando llegue el momento de que supere mis errores y mi dolor)

Sin perder un instante al notar eso, Issei elimina a cada enemigo con cada una de las armaduras de los Cosmic Packs y cuando se aparece Vali ya habiendo superado sus adversarios hacen dos disparos de poder hacia Loki que ve que ese ataque aumenta de poder a cada momento mientras hace un orbe mágico que va hacia dicha movida de los portadores de los dragones celestiales.

Negai ga hikari dakishimeru mirai wo yobisamashite

(Los deseos serán abrazados por la luz, y despertarán el futuro)

Cuando esos ataques chocan, un enorme destello de luz seguido por una gran explosión se muestra para que luego se muestren Issei y Vali viendo hacia la cámara que estaba un tanto arriba de ellos para que después cambien sus miradas para que sus grupos se encuentren detrás de ellos esperándolos. Ya con ello, los chicos van hacia sus grupos mediante que dan la espalda a la cámara mediante que los ven y se congela la imagen cuando se acabe la música de fondo.

* * *

 **Deteriorated Stronghold - Megaman X: Command Mission Music Extended**

Los gemelos son algo que no pasa a menudo, muchas veces es considerado una gran coincidencia, otras una gran bendición… Pero algunos lugares consideran que la llegada de gemelos a la familia es un indicio de mala suerte y desastres… Son costumbres o creencias de este tipo las que generan mucho daño, más a los que no tienen la culpa de ser víctimas de ellas.

Bud, el hermano gemelo abandonado por su familia debido a la creencia del mal augurio de los gemelos en la familia, tenía una lucha enfrascada con Kiba Yuuto, el "Knight" de Rias Gremory y con Rarity Belle, la portadora del elemento de la Generosidad. Bud era un guerrero de gran poder y habilidad, su fuerza y velocidad sin duda lo ponían a la par de un demonio de clase suprema y si eso se suma a que usa su odio a su hermano como motivación para llegar más lejos, ponía a Kiba en aprietos quien estaba con varios cortes y golpes en su cuerpo… no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que la batalla inicio y ya estaba en esta situación. El rubio logró alejarlo un poco para tomar aire, no logra hallar una apertura, algo que le dé pase libre a que use eso… Rarity apareció en frente de Bud y lanzo varios golpes al tipo con sus 4 brazos de tierra… Este los bloqueó todos y tuvo el lujo de golpear a la chica en el estomago y luego darle un golpe en la cara… Rarity se recompuso en el aire para crear una plataforma de tierra que sirvió de apoyo a Kiba quien la uso para dar un salto sobre Bud y atacar su espalda… Él solo lo bloqueó con la pierna, que la espada no haya podido pasar esa armadura demuestra que la fuerza de estas no basta. Necesita otro camino para ganar esto…

Rarity golpeó el suelo y de este emergieron pilares de Tierra que ella podía moldear y dirigir para atacar, el obvio objetivo de estos simplemente saltó varias veces para esquivar el ataque de la chica que en verdad no estaba logrando nada… no le podía dar. Rarity optó por cambiar de estrategia, ella no es de atacar… ella es de defender y apoyar, por ello optó por ayudar a Kiba para que pueda lucha con el tipo de manera más justa, al menos limitara los movimientos de Bud. El rubio fue al ataque de nuevo esta vez con un espacio más angosto cortesía de Rarity que creó varios muros para limitar cualquier movimiento amplio, Bud notó que lo querían forzar a una pelea directa… bien por él.

Ambos fueron al encuentro del otro y si bien Kiba tenía su X-Pulse para esquivar los ataques cercanos a él, el verdadero talento de su X-Pulse era el de mejorar su percepción visual… ver todo unos segundos más lento y con ello saber que hacer, obviamente eso le iba bien a él ya que con eso puede analizar la pelea y ver que hacer en el movimiento que sigue. Bud notó que el chico lo analizaba en medio del combate… no se puede confiar con él porque de hacerlo sería fatal. Un choque de espada con puño hizo que ambos retrocedan… Bud notó un corte en su cara, una espada más corta en la mano izquierda de Kiba le hizo ver que se estaba acostumbrando a su ritmo. Vaya…

 **-Veo que en efecto es como dicen… tu talento para adaptarte al ritmo de tus oponentes es terrorífico Kiba Yuuto.-** El joven no mostraba ningún cambio en su actitud, sólo debía seguir con esto y así podría atacar del modo que desea.

Rarity volvió a crear más pilares y desintegró otros para crear un cambio en el área de lucha, la chica necesitaba mucha magia y concentración para lograr esto, es necesario si quiere que Kiba logre tener una pelea más pareja… Aunque en verdad espera que logre acabar esto antes que se quede sin magia, si salen de esta… practicara más su poder y control, se está cansando muy rápido.

* * *

En el otro lado, Syd, el hermano gemelo que fue criado por su familia que eran fiel seguidores del Dios Loki y que lo entrenó para ser el guerrero que heredó el espíritu del Tigre Pardo y que esa fue su vida, una vida ya decidida para él, luchaba con Xenovia cuerpo a cuerpo mientras ella usaba su espada Durandal para lograr resistir los golpes rápidos y poderosos del tipo en frente de ella. Kuroka la ayudaba en decir los movimientos de Syd debido a los rastros de Senjutsu que dejo en la zona, aunque en momentos atacaba para alejar al tipo de Xenovia y darle a la chica un respiro. Syd retrocedió tras el ataque de la Nekomata pero en medio de la retirada le lanzó una ráfaga a ella quien se vio obligada a moverse a otro lado.

Syd sabía que con el plan de la Nekomata y el poco espacio que había en la zona no podía luchar como siempre lo hacía, estaba un poco complicado y también muy restringido pero así eran las luchas, no todo puede ser a tu favor. En un movimiento veloz, corrió por la pared y fue hacia Kuroka quien creó un escudo mágico para bloquear el inminente ataque por parte del tipo ese. La chica en eso dio un giro en el aire para finalmente lanzar ráfagas de magia para lograr un poco de presión en el tipo mientras Xenovia atacaba con su espada… aunque el movimiento de la chica de clavar la espada y lanzar una patada sorprendió a Syd. Xenovia en eso paso a dar unos golpes hacia el humano quien luego del shock inicial paso al ataque… Xenovia dio un salto hacia atrás, retomo su espada y sacudió su arma para darle un golpe al tipo en frente suyo pero este de inmediato lanzó varias ráfagas de viento que obligaron a la chica a pasar a la defensa mientras Kuroka trató de ayudar con una ráfaga de magia pero Syd lo predijo y fue hacia ella. Aún sabiendo lo que va a pasar Kuroka creó un escudo mágico al menos para resistir lo que viene, obviamente la fuerza de Syd supero la del escudo y lo hizo añicos pero logró tenerla entera aunque con unos rasguños y con menos energía.

Xenovia lanzó ráfagas de energía de su arma mientras le daba a Kuroka una mirada, le dijo que se prepare porque va a liberarse de esas cosas. La Nekomata asintió y empezó a concentrar Senjutsu y Youjutsu para usar esa técnica, antes no la podía usar mucho pero ahora… Agradece el entrenamiento diario, su potencial mágico que equivale al de un demonio de clase Suprema al fin le es más fácil de usar luego de ese accidente hace años… Al fin puede usar sus antiguas técnicas.

Syd en eso noto algo raro, vio a Kuroka en frente de él con un puño alzado… intento inútil, fue a atacar pero se sorprendió al ver que era una ilusión… una copia barata hecha con magia, luego apareció otra y otra… Ahora habían en el lugar varias de ellas que lo confundían, sus instintos le decían que eran simples imágenes pero la Nekomata atacaba desde ciertos puntos para hacer creer que cada imagen atacaba de verdad… Al hartarse de esta estupidez concentró magia en sus manos y creó una onda de choque para darle un impacto a la chica a pesar de sus ilusiones. Kuroka recibió el impacto e impacto un muro, debido a la fuerza del impulso botó sangre por la boca… aún así sonrió, le dio a su amiga el tiempo que necesitaba para que haga eso.

Syd iba a lanzar otro ataque contra la Nekomata pero Xenovia apareció atrás de él, lista para dar un corte con Durandal. Syd ya estaba cansado de los intentos inútiles por parte de la chica, iba a sólo atacarla para luego…. Fue justo en esto que la vio desaparecer y luego aparecer a un costado suyo… ¿Era más veloz…? El impacto de la espada en su abdomen solo fue amortiguado por una barrera de viento en la zona y su armadura pero aún así el daño fue severo ya que sintió como el daño interno era grande.

-Gracias Kuroka…. Ahora puedo igualar las cosas…- Xenovia tenía en sus piernas unas runas que brillaban de color azul.- Que bueno que le pedí a Fay esto….- Xenovia sabía que su punto flaco era su técnica, técnica que obviamente no puede pulir tan deprisa ya que se necesita mucha práctica. Por ello pensó en suplantarla con la velocidad por mientras y usarla con su poder de ataque… Sus atributos como "Knight" le sirven pero no basta, debe ser más veloz y por ello decidió usar esto.

Esas runas en sus piernas normalmente son invisibles a la vista pero cuando se activen brillan debido a la magia usada que repotencia los músculos de la zona donde fueron aplicados, siendo este caso las piernas… obvio luego le van a doler como los mil demonios y solo dura unos minutos pero…

-¡Bastará!- Xenovia empezó a hacer movimientos veloces que incluso Syd tuvo que admitir que deberá ir con todas su velocidad, esa chica era muy veloz y sumado a su poder de ataque, es como un misil…

Ambos en medio del poco espacio que tenían para luchar iniciaron una lucha de velocidad pura, Xenovia sabía que tenía el factor tiempo contra ella y por ello usaba el aura de Durandal para generar un daño mayor con su poder destructivo, no importa que tan resistente o fuerte sea esa armadura, la espada la estaba dañando poco a poco y Syd lo notaba… la chica estaba usando lo último de ella para lograr una victoria. Xenovia hizo un movimiento arriesgado en medio del intercambio con el que sintió un daño severo en sus músculos… debía darse prisa, no puede perder tiempo… Kuroka por su lado empezó canalizar poder para lanzarla hacia el tipo, hora del segundo truco…

 **(FIN OST)**

* * *

 **Saint Seiya Sanctuary Battle OST - Road to Sagittarius Extended**

Kiba y Bud luchaban con movimientos veloces y tan precisos que hacía creer que estaba todo coordinado pero la verdad de todo esto era que el X-Pulse del joven le ayudaba a seguir el ritmo del guerrero y eso era lo que resumía todo. El intercambio entre espada y puño era increíble que varias chipas se creaban debido a la fuerza de impacto de cada choque hacía retumbar el lugar… De vez en cuando Rarity activaba su magia para lanzar estacas de roca o ayudar a Kiba cuando un ataque era muy superior a él… la chica lo había salvado más de una vez y eso demostraba el gran poder de este tipo debido que a estándares generales, Kiba era más fuerte que muchos demonios de clase alta e incluso le podría dar una ligera lucha los de clase suprema con su técnica pero este sujeto estaba a otro nivel.

Un golpe por parte de Bud con viento y electricidad lo hizo caer al suelo para luego recuperar el equilibrio y seguir con la batalla… maldición, no logra ver una apertura para poder usar su as en la manga… ver como Bud le lanzó cuchillas eléctricas lo hizo usar uno de los pilares de tierra en el lugar para cubrirse. Ver como este casi cae le hace captar que no lograra nada si es que no…

Justo en ese momento, Rarity apareció y se puso frente a Bud quien alzó una ceja al ver eso… ¿Pretende luchar con él a pesar de la obvia diferencia de poder? Kiba al ver que la chica le daba un guiño le hizo entender que… era su oportunidad. Una que no debe desaprovechar… unos minutos le basta para esto…

Rarity se puso en guardia, no era una peleadora de cuerpo a cuerpo pero sabe lo necesario. Bud suspiró al ver el intento fútil de la chica para luego ir hacia ella, Rarity creó en eso un muro de piedra que detuvo el avance de Bud para luego de ese mismo muro lanzar estacas de tierra y que de estas salgan púas. El guerrero se sorprendió al ver la maniobra de la chica pero sonrió al final, alzó la mano y cargó electricidad para darle forma a esta y usar los rayos ahí acumulados como una especie de latico que destruyo el ataque de la joven… ella tragó duro, adiós factor sorpresa porque ese ataque no iba a funcionar de nuevo. Rarity decidió por crear una capa delgada de diamante en sus brazos y piernas para aunque sea resistir los golpes que sabe vendrán a su persona.

Bud notaba que la chica sin duda era muy capaz en lo que es el término defensivo, además que puede lograr seguir su ritmo a veces para defenderse pero eso no le durará para siempre ya que los impactos del tipo cada vez rompen poco a poco la defensa hecha de diamantes de la joven… Justo cuando un golpe iba hacia ella, esta desapareció de la nada ante la sorpresa de Bud quien al mirar a un lado notó que Kiba había salvado a la chica pero… ¿Cómo…? Él no era tan rápido… Su espada… las runas en la espada brillan… ¿Qué está…?

Rarity agradeció a Kiba la salvada mientras este asentía, ver los brazos lastimados de Rarity le hicieron fruncir el ceño… ver eso en verdad lo molesto. Vio a Bud quien solo notó que la chica lo miraba con duda… no, con pena.

 **-¿Deseas decir algo mujer…? Esa mirada tuya me da rabia.-** La chica afiló la mirada para luego supirar.

-Soy una hermana mayor… a veces mi hermanita me saca de quicio pero… La adoro, es uno de mis más grandes tesoros y por ello, me cuesta creer que odies a tu hermano… No veo odio en tus ojos… sólo dolor… pero lo tratas de negar, tu rencor es demasiado grande… No lo odias… De hacerlo…

 **-De hacerlo ¿¡Qué!?-** Bud miraba a la chica con rabia… esa mujer…

-No lo hubieras ayudado contra Ise… no lo hubieras cuidado desde las sombras.- Kiba notó una reacción en Bud, será posible…- Lo hubieras dejado perder ante Ise o que este lo lastimara pero no… lo ayudaste… ¡Quieres a tu hermano a pesar de todo pero eres tan cobarde que te mientes a ti mismo!

- **¡Cierra la boca!-** Bud alzó la mano para atacar a la chica pero la espada de Kiba fue lanzada hacia él.

Raro movimiento por parte del demonio pero no importa… desvió el arma con su mano libre pero lo que no espero fue ver a Kiba a un lado del arma luego de desviarla… ¿Qué hizo? Kiba atacó, pero Bud esquivó el ataque… Alzó la mano para atacar al rubio, pero este lanzó la espada a un lado, la espada se clavó en la pared y justo cuando iba a recibir el golpe, Kiba desapareció para luego aparecer colgado de su arma…. ¿Qué estaba pasando…? El rubio sonrió al ver la cara de confusión de Bud, se dejó caer al suelo con su espada para luego cambiarla… cambiar la forma de esta… esta ganó un filo más grueso y más viento la envolvía. Bud optó por lanzar una ráfaga al joven, pero este corto el ataque sin problema…. Ver eso lo sorprendió, antes no podía hacer eso… En eso vio que en la espada había algo distinto… las runas no eran las mismas… ¿Acaso… está programando la espada?

-Veo que lo notaste… Si, mi Sacred Gear Sword Birth me permite crear espadas demoniacas de cualquier clase y su Balance Breaker Irregular, Sword of Betrayer crea espadas sacro demoniacas pero había un secreto más dentro de mi Balance Breaker, no sólo puedo añadir factores elementales a mis espadas, también le puedo dar habilidades únicas… Tele transporte o cortar magia, es algo que les puedo dar… Todo depende de mi imaginación… Obvio que tengo un límite en el tiempo que puedo liberar el sello para usar esos "Cheats" por llamarlos así…- Algo de sangre salió de la boca de Kiba, la carga era enorme y por ello no la usa mucho.- Pero con esto… acabaré rápido la pelea…- el rubio creó otra espada, ya analizó el estilo de Bud por lo que creó otra espada sacro demoniaca con el "Cheat" Tele Transporte.

 _-Veo que usas bien tu talento natural, el talento de adaptarse a las situaciones es algo natural de los humanos… Demuestra tu talento, Knight of Darkness.-_ ¿Una voz… que…? No importa, es hora de usar todas sus habilidades para cambiar la dirección de esta batalla.

En eso lanzó el arma hacia Bud, este al ver lo que esta hacia opto por retroceder, pero se vio con un muro creado por Rarity, muro que impidió su avance y por lo tanto hizo que la espada se clave cerca suyo y Kiba apareció frente suyo. Bud alzó la mano para dar un golpe repotenciado con su magia mientras el demonio alzaba la otra arma… la que tiene el "Cheat" de cortar magia y… Ver como su mano recibía un corte le hizo ver que había perdido toda ventaja que tenía, esta siempre fue su poder y velocidad repotenciada por su magia y aún así, este sujeto creó una anti medida contra sus habilidades y técnicas.

- **Maldito mocoso…-** Kiba respiraba agitado, esto no le servirá mucho… debe acabar esto ya… Vio que Rarity cargaba algo de magia para hacer algo…

El joven siguió con el intercambio de golpes con movimientos de tele transporte y demás pero aún con la ventaja no lograba un golpe fatal al tipo que sin duda es el tipo más fuerte con quien a luchado dejando a Rahab a un lado, que tipo tan increíble…

Rarity veía el intercambio de golpes entre esos 2, sabía que su amigo no iba a durar mucho debido al estado en que se ve y… Debe ser más rápida, con su nivel actual solo puede invocar una parte de esa cosa… sólo el brazo pero con eso bastara a que su poder ha aumentado desde el año pasado y ahora lo podrá usar mejor. La chica empezó a hacer un encantamiento en silencio mientras Kiba esquivaba un golpe de Bud usando su espada de Tele Transporte, sin duda debe darse prisa… no cree que puedan resistir mucho.

* * *

En el otro campo de batalla, Xenovia había logrado poner las cosas a su favor luego de que su velocidad pusiera a Syd en aprietos. El guerrero logró esquivar un ataque de la chica aunque su armadura estaba muy dañada por los ataques de la joven y que además mucha de su energía se había agotado… Kuroka notaba que su amiga estaba exhausta, lo ve en sus ojos y rostro y que además ve zonas moradas en sus piernas… la sangre se estaba empezando a acumular en la dicha zona. La Nekomata ya había iniciado con su labor mientras veía el intercambio de golpes de ambos combatientes, ver como Xenovia solo lograba igualar la velocidad de Syd le hizo ver que deben ser más listos y usar todo lo que tienen para ganar, lo lamenta por el tipo este ya que ella no es de ganar usando juegos limpios, una batalla es una batalla…

Soltó un viento de color purpura que fue de inmediato hacia Syd quien estuvo tan centrado en evitar un golpe de Xenovia… fue en ese momento que recibió el aire que Kuroka había creado. La Nekomata sonrió…. Ganaron.

Syd finalmente empezó a retomar el control de la batalla, Xenovia ya no estaba en perfectas condiciones… las piernas le duelen como los mil demonios, ya llegó al límite y con ello puede al fin encargarse de esta mocosa y… Fue justo en ese momento que sintió su cuerpo entumecerse… ¿Qué estaba pasando…? En eso alzó la vista solo para ver que la Nekomata le sonreía. Kuroka sabía que su veneno no afectaría al tipo tan fácilmente, sabe sus límites, pero el intercambio constante con Xenovia y el daño que recibía hizo que poco a poco se haga más vulnerable al veneno que ella le soltaba, al fin hizo efecto…. Kuroka sabe que nada es infalible… y ahí tiene su prueba…. Ver como Syd se detuvo y trataba de poner sus ideas en orden o más bien, no desmayarse en medio de la batalla era el momento que necesitaban, el único.

Xenovia supo que otra chance no tendría, era su única oportunidad… Cargó poder Sacro en Durandal, la espada brilló como nunca debido a la acumulación de poder y Syd notó que de ser impactado por eso significa que… Debe moverse, pero… no puede… el veneno de esta chica… esta hecho de Senjutsu y Youjutsu, no puede alejar los efectos y… Ver como Xenovia iba hacia él se lo dijo todo… Se acabó para él…

El impacto de Durandal con todo su poder en el pecho de Syd bastó para destruir la armadura de Syd con el zafiro y lastimarlo hasta el punto de dejarlo moribundo. El tipo cayó al suelo derrotado y con ello, la batalla de ambas chicas acabo, dejándolas muy exhaustas… Xenovia cayó al suelo sintiendo que sus piernas no le respondían. Al menos ellos…

La destrucción de eso que los separaba de sus amigos les hizo voltear… ¿Qué pasó…?

* * *

 **Instantes antes**

Kiba lograba tener un combate parejo con Bud quien otra vez demostraba no sólo su gran poder sino también su gran técnica, sin duda este tipo era de un gran poder y muy temible… ya esta empezando a sentir el cansancio. Bud por su lado no podía negar que el "Knight" Gremory era de gran técnica y de un nivel de adaptación hasta mortal… Que le siga el ritmo en sus intercambios de golpes, lograr cortar su magia, lograr esa habilidad de tele transporte… Sin duda es un joven que de entrenar más será más que peligroso… Lástima que debe de matarlo ahora, no puede darse el lujo que esta batalla siga por más tiempo.

Kiba empezó a verse presionado aún con toda su habilidad y sus técnicas… este tipo es… Fue en eso que su X-Pulse le mostró algo que no espero, ver el rastro de energía que Rarity estaba generando era… Esa mujer, sin duda era única a su modo… Tal vez por eso es que le llama la atención. Con un bloqueo de su arma y un movimiento a un lado logro lastimar a Bud con su arma en uno de los costados para luego ponerse a un lado… Si lo que capto es verdad, no quiere estar en el camino de ella… aunque le ha dejado al tipo un regalo antes de marcharse.

Bud se resintió por el corte del demonio y al alzar la vista notó el enorme brazo hecho de diamantes que Rarity había creado, esa vista le hizo sentir…. Miedo. Esa cosa era gigante… Trato de moverse para luego ver que el corte que recibió por parte de Kiba lo había dejado paralizado, debió añadir un efecto paralizante o el elemento rayo en el arma sin que lo viera… Oh mierda, esto es malo… La chica hizo el movimiento como para un golpe, uno que ese gigantesco brazo imito y obviamente su objetivo era él… el impacto fue inminente… Bud impacto con la construcción que separaba a los jóvenes y la hizo trozos con su cuerpo… la fuerza que Rarity uso fue enorme que la hizo quedar sin magia… Kiba sabía que la batalla de seguro no había acabado, duda que esa fuerza haya acabado con él…

 **(FIN OST)**

Ayudo a la chica a levantarse y fueron por el orificio donde su enemigo había cruzado y tras llegar al otro lado se vieron con las miradas sorprendidas de unas lastimadas y cansadas Kuroka y Xenovia…. ¿Qué pasó…? Ambos vieron que habían derrotado a quien era Syd de Mizar pero… ¿Dónde estaba Bud…?

 **-Jejeje y creer que por una mala maniobra me pondría en este aprieto.-** Bud salió de la pared donde impacto para luego acomodarse el hombro…- **Bien pensado demonio Gremory y Portadora del Elemento de la Generosidad, buen ataque…-** Bud notó quien estaba en el suelo.- **Je, parece que el idiota de mi hermano fue derrotado… aplaudo su victoria chicas, mi hermano no es débil pero si es muy…. Confiado.**

-¿Pero qué…?- Xenovia noto que el tipo era idéntico a Syd y… Por alguna razón sentía un poder mayor en él.

-¿Gemelos…? Esto… es una locura… Y pensar que la advertencia de Ise de que había otro fue cierta nya.- Kuroka no había sentido la presencia del tipo en ningún momento… eso demuestra su gran poder.

 **-Tch… idiota, pensar que te di esta oportunidad de matarlas pero al final fuiste derrotado, lo mismo hubiera pasado con el Sekiryuutei a pesar de su herida… te confiaste… no, en verdad eres demasiado blando.-** Bud noto que los 4 estaban exhaustos… perfecto. **\- Creo que tendré que acabar con ustedes yo mismo… admito que tu habilidad demonio Gremory es excepcional y ese golpe fue bueno portadora de la armonía pero eso no basta… No necesito de usar el "Beast of Berserker" para derrotarlos…** \- ¿El que…? Los jóvenes se vieron las caras para luego mirar a Bud.- **No importa ahora voy a…**

-Para de una vez… esto no debe continuar… - Rarity volvió a hablar para tratar de tocar la fibra sensible del tipo, puede verlo… como hermana que es… puede ver algo de cariño por su hermano tras todo ese rencor.- Tu hermano… Aún puedes…

 **-¿Crees que me importa…? El muy idiota perdió, hasta su zafiro se hizo polvo… ya no vale nada.-** Kuroka miró con sorpresa al tipo… él…- **Merece morir como un perro…**

-¡Bastardo…. Es tu hermano demonios…!- La Nekomata miró al tipo con rabia.- ¡Haya pasado lo que haya pasado comparten la misma sangre!

- **Lo dice la que abandono a su hermana…**

 **-** ¡Lo hice por el bien de ella… Lo que hice fue para salvarla de un maldito experimento para crear Super Demonios… Me arrepentí pero nunca deje de pensar en ella… por más que me haya odiado, es mi hermana!- Kuroka se levantó luego de apoyar a Xenovia en una pared.- ¡No sé lo que paso entre ustedes pero… Puedo verlo en tus ojos, te preocupas por tu hermano… Sólo que eres tan cobarde que no lo aceptas!

 **-Tch… mujer molesta…-** Bud iba a atacar cuando la espada de Kiba fue hacia él y este la esquivo solo para luego dar un giro lanzar una patada a Kiba quien había aparecido atrás, este se protegió a penas con su arma y cayó cerca de Syd.- **Tus trucos ya no sirven demonio Gremory…**

-Al menos debía intentarlo…- Kiba se puso de pie y para su sorpresa las runas en su espada dejaron de brillar… se acabó el modo "Cheat Code". Si, necesita un nombre mejor…- Oh mierda…

 **-Jajaja, veo que se te acabo el modo ese chico…-** Bud notó que Rarity también estaba de pie.- **Veo que aún tratar de convencerme…**

-Te entiendo sabes… Sé lo que es detestar a tu hermano… yo lo hice una vez… pero tras casi perderla, pude entender que ella era el mayor tesoro para mí…- Rarity contuvo las lágrimas al decir eso…- Es por eso… Que no te creo cuando dices odiar a tu hermano, si lo odiaras lo habrías matado hace años o hubieras dejado que Ise lo venciera esa vez ¡Todo lo que dices son mentiras para convencerte a ti mismo!

Bud ya estaba harto de oír tanta idiotez, notó que Xenovia también se estaba levantando a pesar del dolor en sus piernas. No está de acuerdo con el plan de Loki, en verdad nunca estuvo del lado de ese Dios… si lo ha ayudado es porque le daba una razón para hacerse más fuerte que su hermano… Además de su plan real… Mejor mata a estos tontos de una vez y se larga, no quiere oír más de sus tonterías… Justo cuando iba a hacer su movimiento…

-Hazlo…- Esa voz… todos miraron la dirección de donde esta vino, Syd había logrado moverse y sostener a Kiba quien también mostraba indicios de cansancio…- Adelante Bud… Mata a este demonio…

 **Sympathy and Sorrow 2 - Megaman X: Command Mission Music Extended**

-¿Sabes quién es…? Pero se supone que él…- Kiba maldijo haber bajado la guardia… no, su X-Pulse le había avisado pero estaba exhausto… no se podía mover como quiso y por eso acabo así.- A no ser que… Lo descubriste sólo…

-Mis padres… ellos antes de morir me lo dijeron todo… Lo que hicieron y porque… se arrepintieron todos los días de su vida de haberte hecho eso y todo el dolor que debes de haber pasado… En verdad odie que por una creencia tonta y sus fundamentos te hayan alejado… que te hayan hecho pasar por ese infierno… Si hubiera podido… hubiera cambiado de lugar contigo…- Bud miraba con asombro la actitud de su hermano…- Descubrí que Mizar tiene una sombra y lo note al poco tiempo que me volví un guerrero de Lord Loki… siempre estabas ahí, vigilando mis pasos… tal vez si hubiera tenido el valor de hablarte las cosas hubieran sido distintas… Pero ahora es tu oportunidad, adelante hermano… mata a este demonio conmigo… con ello podrás matar a la portadora del elemento de la Generosidad y así… se podrá crear un mundo donde creencias y costumbres tontas ya no lastimen a los demás…- Kiba y las chicas no creían lo que oían… Este tipo…- ¡Hazlo Bud!

El tipo no creía lo que oía… su hermano, ese que tanto detesto porque lo creía culpable de sus desgracias le estaba diciendo que lo entendía… y que le daba la oportunidad de cumplir su supuesta venganza… Miró a su hermano, se notaba que estaba a las puertas de la muerte y desaprovecha sus últimos minutos vivo en… ¿esto? Estaba tentado en hacerlo… en atacar y con eso acabar con el demonio Gremory y también… calmar ese odio que tenía en su alma pero… Oír eso que sus padres se arrepintieron de lo que hicieron… si bien no cambia nada… saber eso hace que… Miró a su hermano… ese que a pesar de saber su odio hacia él no muestra ninguna señal de odiarlo sino que además se muestra comprensivo y hasta… fraternal con él. ¿Puede matarlo…? Ha esperado este momento por años y… ¡Justo ahora tiene que tener en mente las palabras de esas dos…! ¿Se estuvo mintiendo todos estos años…? ¿Cuál era su deseo real…? Acaso… abrió los ojos con sorpresa al captar que… Solo deseo que alguien de su familia de sangre lo acepte… sobre todo… su hermano… Desactivo su transformación ante la sorpresa de todos y más la de Syd…

-¿Por qué…?- Syd no soportó y sucumbió a sus heridas…

Kiba atrapo por instinto al guerrero que se mostraba ya moribundo, el rubio notó que Bud estaba parado a su lado y al arrodillarse solo tomo a su hermano en sus brazos… Se notaba que Syd iba a morir, nada iba a cambiar eso… pero al menos… Las tres chicas notaron que el guerrero no tenía ninguna expresión pero al ver sus ojos podías captar que… había dolor. Los jóvenes vieron como Bud camino hacia lo que era la salida que ahora se podía ver tras todo este ajetreo…

-Espera… ¿No vas a…?

-No veo ningún beneficio de derrotarlos ahora… Ya perdí el interés…- Bud siguió su camino sin mirar a los jóvenes tras responder.- Eso sí… debo decirles dos cosas… El último altar es protegido por Sigmund de Dubhe, el que posee el Espíritu del Dragón… Es un rumor pero se dice que éles uno de los descendientes artificiales del héroe Sigfrido.- La sorpresa de todos no fue oculta, habían oído de que se crearon descendientes artificiales de este héroe por parte de la Iglesia…- Su poder es equivalente al mío y además… él si puede usar el máximo poder del zafiro… puede domar el estado Beast of Berserker, si desean derrotarlo… deben ir a matar, él no oirá razones… él sigue a Loki por voluntad propia, no por una promesa falsa… eso lo hace más peligroso.

-¿Por qué estás…?

-Y además…- el tipo interrumpió a Xenovia y prosiguió.- El plan de Loki no es el que creen… él ya tiene un plan en caso de que los 7 pilares bloqueen el círculo mágico, por ello es conveniente que unos vayan por Loki mientras otros sellan el pilar.- Bud siguió su camino pero…

-¿Por qué nos dices esto…?- Kiba solo pudo decir eso… en verdad no entendía el porqué de la acción de Bud.

-Ya lo dije… no gano nada con pelear con ustedes ahora… Ahora sólo deseo… Hacer algo que debí hacer hace años.- Bud notaba que la vida de su hermano se iba a cada segundo que pasaba, al menos ahora…- Suerte… La van a necesitar.

Bud se fue del lugar dejando a los 4 jóvenes aún con muchas dudas y que además estaba lo que había dicho sobre que Loki tenía un plan de contingencia o un plan real cuando los 7 pilares fueran sellados y… ¿Ahora qué?

Kiba fue el primer en reaccionar, no ganaban nada con solo estar ahí parados sin hacer nada… Las chicas asintieron, si bien no fue una victoria total debido a que no vencieron a Bud al menos siguen con vida y eso les basta por ahora… Con mucha dificultad logaron ir hacia donde estaba el altar que era su meta… poner el elemento de la Generosidad y ver el pilar de energía purpura bastaba para ellos…. Unos minutos de descanso al menos… Xenovia agradeció los primeros auxilios de Kuroka con su magia, sus piernas le duelen como los mil demonios y en verdad duda que pueda volver a activar esas runas por un tiempo. Kuroka suspiró, necesita recuperar magia… debe meditar un poco.

Kiba uso la lágrima del Fénix en él para al menos recuperar algo de energía y no solo curarse de las heridas… La advertencia de Bud… Parece que tendrá que… Ver como Rarity se le acercaba y lo ayudaba en algo con magia curativa le hizo dejar ese pensamiento a un lado por ahora… Deben de descansar ya que se viene lo último… lo más difícil.

* * *

Por su lado, Bud miraba el cuerpo de su hermano… sabía que no había tiempo para él, iba a morir… el daño que Durandal le causó fue demasiado severo y los órganos no se salvaron de la fuerza del ataque. Suspiró ya que no había nada que hacer… sólo estar con su hermano en la hora final… eso sí… tal vez sea bueno que entierre a su hermano donde debe ser… Es lo mínimo que puede hacer por él… ya luego verá que hacer con su vida…. Ya verá luego que hacer… Usando un círculo de transporte especial que le permite salir de la barrera, se fue del lugar… lugar que sin duda no verá el mañana….

 **(FIN OST** **)**

* * *

Loki vio como el sexto pilar de luz emergió y al hacerlo… no pudo evitar sonreír. Todo iba como lo había planeado. En verdad no espero que todo pasara tan bien… un momento dudo de la habilidad de los mocosos de vencer a sus guerreros… Cada guerrero fue bien entrenado en base a sus habilidades, pero obviamente, contra jóvenes promesas estaba la chance de que sucumbieran. Syd fue un leal súbdito aunque siempre fue muy… soñador. Soñar en vivir la vida normal que no tuvo y su actitud de confianza en las peleas eran sus puntos fatales… Muy humano pero en fin. Bud ni que hablar, él era un perro sin dueño ya que no seguía sus órdenes y sólo seguía lo que le creía conveniente. No duda que le ha dado buena información pero nada que sea en verdad resaltante, si lo tuvo cerca tantos años era porque le permitía vigilar al resto de guerreros para que cumplan sus órdenes y… Ya no importa, sólo queda el último pilar que es cuidado por Sigmund… su guerrero más poderoso y el único de entre todos que lo sigue lealmente no por una promesa falsa sino porque le es leal en verdad… Si bien las posibilidades de que sea derrotado no son tan altas, en verdad espera que sellen el último pilar para así iniciar su plan real… Miró la masa de energía que una vez fue de Discord… un poco más y al fin podrá tener el poder que buscaba y así llevar a este mundo por el camino correcto… Uno donde solo los más aptos vivan… Uno donde los débiles mueran producto de su misma debilidad… con ello, su Utopía estará completa. No falta mucho… Aunque suponiendo quienes están en la isla…

-Parece que antes que pueda cumplir mi meta, debo de encargarme de esos 2…- Loki sabía que los Dragones Celestiales eran poderosos… Por eso es que también hizo modificaciones a ese sello una vez se cierren los pilares de energía… Nunca se puede pecar de precavido.- Tal vez Rahab cometió el error de subestimarlos pero yo no lo haré… no luego de ver de primera mano el gran potencial de ambos.- Loki se empezó a preparar para la batalla, batalla que sin duda será muy divertida.

* * *

 **Dynasty - Megaman X8 Music Extended**

Afuera de la isla, en especial con los lobos Skoll y Hati… Los humanos y la demonio resultaron ser más resistentes que las cucarachas. Machias y Fie le daban dolores de cabeza a Hati… el lobo en verdad ya estaba harto de los disparos de ambos hacia él y más que todos sean a su cara…. Esa enana lo estaba hartando y lo peor de todo es que cuando trata de acercarse, el humano usa esa arma endemoniada para alejarlo de la chica que aprovecha en darle unos cortes… Ambos estaban muy cansados pero habían logrado retener al poderoso lobo lo suficiente e incluso herirlo usando la estrategia simple de atacar y retroceder para tener distancia y de paso, seguir vivos.

Skoll era otro claro ejemplo de que no debes jugar con tu comida, Emma había usado sus hechizos para retener el avance del lobo y darle a Gaius la oportunidad de atacar al lobo con su lanza ya que esto era simplemente para ganar tiempo. Ambos sabían que no iban a ganar, el lobo era poderoso y eso nadie lo negaba… Tal vez si tuvieran a todos sus miembros de antes podrían… No, no era hora de pensar en el pasado. Ahora mismo están luchando para ganar tiempo para que ellas salgan y…

-Parece que es hora…- Celine llegó al lado de Emma y sonrió.- Esas dos se tomaron su tiempo pero han terminado su ritual… Hora del contra ataque.- La mujer sonrió a las palabras de su amiga y ver un círculo dorado aparecer en frente de ella y Gaius le hizo tomar aire, al fin…

Lo mismo pasaba en la batalla contra Hati, un círculo de color negro apareció entre el lobo y los dos gurreros… Fie suspiró al ver que al fin optó por aparecer y Machias supo que era hora de la fase final del plan. Ojalá todo esto tenga un buen resultado para ellos y no terminen como los alimentos de esos lobos…

En el lugar, Celestia y Luna aparecieron con armaduras de colores dorados con blanco y negro con plata respectivamente. Ambas mujeres vestían armaduras que te hacen recordar a las valkirias de la mitología nórdica y más al ver alas espectrales hechas de su magia en sus espaldas les da un aire distinto. Celestia alzó la espada de fuego que tenía en mano y apuntó a Skoll quien gruñía de manera constante porque esto era justamente lo que esperaba… esta mujer tiene la energía del sol en su poder… Si la devora, se hará más fuerte… Luna por su lado preparó la lanza de rayos que tenía en mano y Hati solo se preparó para el combate real al fin… esa mujer posee el poder de la Luna, la desea hacer pedazos…

Ambas mujeres fueron contra el respectivo lobo enemigo y la velocidad de ambas sorprendió a los animales que si bien recibieron el impacto y no les dolió mucho, fue el poder que tenían lo que llamaba la atención… ¿en verdad eran humanas? La batalla paso a ser tanto física como de distancia, los ataques de las armas de ambas hermanas chocaban con las garras o el pelaje de los lobos ahí o simplemente pasaban a atacar a distancia con magia de luz y oscura contra las llamaradas o relámpagos de los lobos. Sin duda la batalla había tornado un nuevo nivel…

El modo que ambas usaban era el resultado de 30 años de un contrato con las esencias del sol y la luna. Este modo solo es accesible cuando ambas mujeres meditan y canalizan magia en los amuletos que representa a cada astro… la duración de este estado es equivalente a la cantidad de magia que han puesto en cada amuleto y debido a que se han tomado varios minutos… el tiempo no es un problema y la defensa menos… Los ataques de los lobos eran repelidos por la energía que rodeaba a ambas mujeres, eran casi una defensa infalible… casi, su falla es que mientras más la usen, más débil se hace. Ambas habían optado por fortalecer más la defensa debido a sus estados… pero la fuerza de ataque de ambas no se ve afectada de ninguna manera… Y se ve en los choques que tienen con los hijos de Fenrir, quienes ven en verdad la gran capacidad de estas mujeres… sin duda no serán fáciles de derrotar.

Celestia mandó una onda de calor al lobo Skoll quien la mordió sin miedo y fue contra la mujer quien creó un escudo de luz para protegerse de las garras del lobo. Este gruño por lo que sucedió para luego retroceder y mirar a la mujer… abrió la boca para lanzar una llamarada mientras Celestia cargaba un círculo mágico para atacar también… a los segundos los choques de magia hacían parecer que el lugar estaba ardiendo con las llamas del mismo infierno…

Luna tenía una lucha más inteligente con Hati, el lobo trataba de usar su magia de tele transporte oscura para sorprender a la mujer y ella simplemente le demostró que no era el único con esa habilidad ya que ella podía hacer lo mismo. La batalla entre los dos era eso, cambiar de lugar luego de un choque físico y luego repetir el proceso una y otra vez en busca de la supremacía sobre el otro.

La batalla era vista por los 4 que al fin podían tratar sus heridas y recuperarse algo del cansancio… Era increíble ver a esas dos mujeres luchar mano a mano con esos dos lobos… sin duda esos 30 años de contrato dieron su recompensa. Tal vez no estén al nivel de un Dios pero sin duda su nivel es alto… el de un demonio de clase suprema de gran nivel en términos de poder y habilidad mágica.

-¡Ya, no se queden ahí parados…. Hora del plan final para acabar con esos dos lobos!- Celine se paró en frente de ellos… los 4 asintieron de inmediato para luego dispersarse, debían hacer los preparativos para el gran final.

* * *

En el mar, Serafall y Gabriel habían logrado tener a raya al enorme pez pero la Maou en verdad deseaba poder usar todo su poder para acabar con ese animal pero primero está el bienestar del mundo. No lo quiere volver un tempano de hielo.

Gabriel lanzó una ráfaga de luz al animal quien había alzado algo de su cuerpo para soltar de su enorme cuerpo un sinfín de agujas que iban hacia ellas pero la defensa de Serfall era buena. El impacto hizo que el enorme animal se ponga más que furioso y más al ver que no estaba logrando nada contra estas dos. Serafall en eso invoco un enorme dragón de hielo y la mando a retener al pez mientras Gabriel lanzaba su luz para generar mucho daño… la combinación de ambas era efectiva, sin duda el poder puro de Serafall y la habilidad de Gabriel ayudaba mucho en esto, más que estaban limitadas a no usar todos sus poderes. Ver como el pez se movía hacia la isla las hizo seguirlo… no podían dejarlo interrumpir a los demás en sus respectivos planes, ver como la Kusanagi y el Archangel las seguía les hizo captar que ambas naves son su apoyo… Ver como ambas naves lanzaban misiles al mar que justo era el camino del enorme animal confirmó todo y más aún al escuchar la voz de Sona.

 _-¡Onne-sama, Gabriel-sama, hemos confirmado que Celestia-san y Luna-sama han iniciado la fase final del plan contra los lobos Skoll y Hati!-_ Las palabras de la chica sacaron un suspiro de alivio a ambas, con eso pueden estar más calmadas.- _¡Fenrir aún es muy fuerte para que la fase final contra él se aplique pero en palabras de Azazel-sensei están muy cerca de lograrlo, necesitan un poco más de tiempo!_

-Tiempo… es justo eso lo que no tenemos Sona…- Serafall habló seria a su hermana, cosa que sorprendió a la joven pero demostraba la situación en sí… debían seguir con la lucha.- Mantengan la distancia para atacar cuando vean un movimiento del grandote que ninguna de nosotras pueda ver.

 _-Claro Onee-sama.-_ Sona asintió sin reparos y dio órdenes de estar alertas a cualquier movimiento en el radar.

-Lo mismo contigo Kuisha-san, ayuda en todo lo que puedas y si puedes rastrear movimientos aleatorios de nuestro objetivo, perfecto.

 _-Como usted ordene Gabriel-sama.-_ La chica asintió y siguió con su papel como capitana interina, ordenó en mantener la alerta en estado máximo mientras daban apoyo a ambas líderes…

Ambas mujeres se pusieron en guardia al ver al enorme animal salir del mar y mostrarse al fin por completo… Si bien su apariencia era como la de un gran pez, tenía tal vez una apariencia más cercana a lo que es un tiburón… y se notaba furioso, las heridas en su cuerpo y demás eran prueba suficiente de que esa cosa deseaba tener a esas dos como su cena para luego ir por los barcos.

-Muy bien pececito… ¿Deseas jugar?- Serafall sonrió al decir eso para luego cargar su poder demoniaco en su cuerpo.- ¡Pues juguemos!

Ambas mujeres se prepararon para el final de esta batalla, que en verdad hace rato pudieron haber acabado… cosas de la vida.

* * *

Con Fenrir, nuestros amigos luchaban con todo el esmero y poder que podían dado el estado en que estaban… el poder de ese lobo no era cosa de risa y más al ver que este ya no jugaba… lograba con un solo movimiento golpear a Tannin y ponerlo a un lado para luego ir contra los Caídos que aún con la ventaja del aire con ellos, las ráfagas heladas que lanzaba el lobo desde su boca hacia que en verdad sientan que esta no sirve de nada. Esdeath sabía que el hielo que usaba para retenerlo ya no funciona, Merlina y Teepo ya no lo podían contener con su magia… Arthur y Bikou no se podían acercar a él ya que este no estaba dispuesto a cometer el error inicial de subestimarlos. Los jóvenes ya no tenían muchas fuerzas para seguir y mucho menos para tratar de ayudar más… Estaban al límite.

Rean quien corría hacia el lobo estaba tentado a usar poder pero hacerlo sin saber que podrían ganar no era seguro, dando un giro logro dar un corte al lobo quien miró furioso al humano pero un golpe de Tannin lo hizo centrarse en el dragón… la batalla era más de resistencia que otra cosa, todos sabían que no había más que eso.

Rean se paró al lado de los jóvenes y les dio a cada uno unas pastillas, estas eran como re cargadores de energía, una bastara para que se recuperen en buena medida. Todos agradecieron el gesto del adulto mientras Teepo…

-Celine-sama avisa que Celestia-san y Luna-san ya iniciaron la fase final del plan.- Rean asintió y agradeció la información del muñeco.- ¿Cree que podamos lograrlo…?

-Hay que tener fe Teepo…- Rean vio al muñeco.- ¿Cuánto pasó desde la noticia que dio Venelana?

-Casi 30 minutos… Ya no falta mucho…- Teepo dio la información, una que le saca a Rean una sonrisa.- ¿Qué hacemos…?

-Simple… Merlina y Esdeath, preparen las cadenas…. Vamos a retener a ese estúpido animal en unos minutos.

-¡De acuerdo!- ambas chicas asintieron.

-Arthur, Bikou… sigan mi movimiento… traten de estar cerca de mí para que en caso de un ataque puedan reaccionar.

-Claro…

-Como diga Rean-san.

Ambos jóvenes parecieron aceptar la orden del adulto. Este miró a Azazel y Baraquiel quienes asintieron, Tannin solo dio un rugido de batalla…. Era hora… Hora del round final, deben acabar esta batalla de una vez.

 **(FIN OST)**

* * *

-Así que… ese es el plan. – Una voz femenina se oía en el salón, uno que era similar al que hay en los templos japoneses. – Si, no le veo conveniente seguir esperando.

- _Lamentamos haber tardado con un medio que le permita salir sin que el orden natural de la zona se vea afectado. –_ La voz de Suzaku pudo oírse en el lugar, era una comunicación por medio de un círculo mágico.

Se oyó la ligera risa de la voz femenina, ella le veía a todo esto algo de divertido ya que… no todos los días recibes la notificación de ayudar a un grupo que trata de evitar el fin del mundo. Lo que si le molesta es que hayan tardado tanto en avisarle, según sabe la batalla ya lleva horas… Le hubiera gustado estar desde el inicio, pero mejor es tarde que nunca.

-Muy bien, dejaré todo en orden para poder partir lo más pronto posible. Lo mejor será que esto lo llevemos con todo el control posible Suzaku-chan, no deseo que haya problemas por mi ausencia de unas pocas horas.

- _De eso no se preocupe, todo está… solucionado. –_ Suzaku sonaba muy convencida de su plan e idea, no había podido ir con su prima a la batalla dada sus responsabilidades, pero les mandará la mejor ayuda que pudo hallar. – _A fin y al cabo, la reputación que le precede habla por si sola._

La mujer sonrió para que luego, atrás de ella salgan 9 colas. Ayudará al final de la batalla, eso lo sabe… pero su ayuda a último minuto será lo que cambiará las cosas.

* * *

Insertar canción: Haruka [Tv Edit.] – LACCO TOWER

Sayonara no aizu ga yozora ni hibikeba

(Sí la señal del adiós pudiera resonar en el cielo nocturno)

Al iniciar la canción, vemos a Issei que se encuentran un tanto herido con parte de su vestimenta rota por las rodillas de su pantalón mediante que nota que los diversos enemigos del pasado.

Yagate haruka kanata tooku hanareteku kimi wo omou yo  
mata aou to

(Pensaré en ti, de manera distante y remota para de alguna manera podamos volvernos a ver)

Y entre todos ellos, vemos en un fuego azulado a su espalda sin hacerle daño, vemos a Loki que veía como no le quedaban muchas fuerzas a Issei y preparaba su ataque para acabarlo.

Kimi no hidari kara miteta yokogao wo miteita

(Vi desde tu perfil izquierdo, y pude ver tu rosto)

En ese instante, Issei recordaba un tanto a sus padres todo lo que ha vivido con ellos hasta el momento de su muerte mediante que aun trataba de soportar el dolor ya estando de pie para poder encarar a sus enemigos mientras que en su mente recordaba a sus amigos que se preocupan por él y sus rostros estaban en uno de sus ojos.

Waratteru ka naiteiru no ka

(¿Estabas riendo o estabas llorando?)

Y con esa imagen todavía en sus ojos, la cámara se aleja hasta mostrar a Issei que se encontraba preparado para luchar, pero siente una mano en su hombro previo a la batalla.

Nagai kami ga jama wo shiteru

(Tu largo cabello obstruía el camino.)

Y al sentir esa mano en su hombro, Issei se volta a ver que apareció Yuuto, pero no vino solo, ya que cerca se notan a tres personas más.

Sayonara no aizu ga yozora ni hibikeba

(Sí la señal del adiós pudiera resonar en el cielo nocturno)

Sairaorg Bael, Saji Genshiro y Vali Lucifer se aparecen en la escena mediante que diversas personas conocidas del grupo los observan a la distancia mediante que se preparan para la batalla viendo el amanecer entre sonrisas y rostros de preocupación en que ellos pudieran perder esa batalla.

Haruka kanata yowayowashii bokutachi no michi wo terasu yo

(Este brillará como una luz que iluminará nuestros débiles caminos para algún día)

Mediante que la cámara toma un perfil izquierdo mediante que el grupo se prepara para luchar ante esos enemigos y que sus cuerpos reciban la luz del sol e Issei dice que se preparen.

Mata aeru to

(Podamos volver a vernos)

Y tomando un paso hacia atrás, la cámara ve de frente a los cinco chicos dan un salto para irse a la batalla congelando justo en el momento que Issei, Vali, Genshiro y Yuuto muestren su Sacred Gear y Sairaorg comienza a mostrar un aura dorada y sueltan un rugido de batalla al mismo tiempo que se acaba la canción de fondo.

* * *

 **NOTAS:**

 **Sword of Betrayer - Cheat Mode: Estado que le permite a Kiba crear espadas con más de un sólo factor elemental o físico, siendo estas muy variadas y capaces de adaptarse a la situación de turno debido a las diversas habilidades que pueden tener así como de formas, lo único malo de ellas es que son dificiles de mantener y crear.**

 **NOTAS DE PERSONAJE:**

 **Syd de Mizar: El poseedor del zafiro del Tigre pardo, hijo de una familia que era fiel servidora del Dios Loki y entrenó toda su vida para poder ser un guerrero bajo servicios del Dios. Años despues se entero de que tenía un hermano gemelo que fue abandonado por una creencia de que los gemelos son símbolo de mal augurio. Eso lo motivo a querer crear un mundo donde costumbres tontas no existan y dañen al resto. Sabía de la existencia de su hermano pero nunca dijo nada. Al final fue derrotado y herido mortalmente por Xenovia y Kuroka, al final, aún moribundo quiso hacer un acto de hermano con Bud y ayudarlo a ganar, al final sucumbiría por sus heridas.**

 **Bud de Alcord: Poseedor del zafiro del Tigre Blanco, el hermano mayor de Syd que fue abandonado por una vieja creencia. Viviendo en el orfanato años, descubrió de casualidad su relación con Syd y la familia de este ganando un gran odio hacia ellos. Jurando ser más fuerte y vengarse, hizo de todo para poder simplemente estar sobre su hermano. Mucho más poderoso que él, siempre dispuesto a hacer lo posible para mostrar su superioridad. Al final tras una batalla con Kiba y Rarity, la última logrando afectar su corazón al lograr inculcar la duda de odiar a su hermano, pudo ver que Syd lo apreciaba como hermana y sabía de él, no pudo cumplir el deseo de Syd de matarlo con Kiba porque ya no veía razón para ello, se fue de la isla con el cuerpo de su hermano a rumbo desconocido tras darle una advertencia a los jóvenes.**


	99. Ragnarok: Parte XI

**Sekiryuutei Supremo**

 **Arco 7: Deceit of Ragnarok**

 **Capítulo 98: Ragnarok Parte XI: Último Telón**

Insertar canción: Realize – Nami Tamaki (Tv edit.)

Tadoritsuku basho sae mo wakaranai

(Sin saber a cuál lugar dónde llegaré)

Al iniciar la canción, vemos dos siluetas de dos chicos que son de Hyoudou Issei y Vali Lucifer y detrás de ellos mientras caminan tomando una mirada fija hacia la cámara, se muestran diversas personas vinculadas a los portadores de los dragones celestiales, con diversos sentimientos, amistad (como los diversos chicos con algunas chicas y Rean) y romance (en especial las chicas que tienen sentimientos por ambos).

Todoku to shinjite ima omoi wo hashira seruyo

(Creyendo que ahí estaré, y ahora mis sentimientos comienzan a acelerar)

Cambiando un plano de un risco que se nota que va amaneciendo, vemos ahora a Issei que se encuentra viendo el horizonte desde donde se encuentra y da un salto caer al vacío mientras que una gran cantidad de aura roja rodea al Sekiryuutei que activa su armadura del Balance Breaker mientras va al cielo y ya habiendo activado ese poder hace una pose heroica a la cámara en el aire detrás del sol mediante que se aparece el título de la historia por unos instantes y que un destello de luz desaparece.

Katachi kaete yuku kokoro mo kono machi mo

(Las formas siempre están cambiando, al igual que este corazón y esta cuidad)

Y en un salón especial que hay una serie de luces que hacen alusión a que es un circulo, vemos a Issei que mantiene una mirada seria mientras que las luces ven como los diversos recuerdos del castaño están rodeándolo, aparece Rean tomando el hombro para prepararlo para su entrenamiento, pero el lugar cambia a un dojo dentro de su casa pero Rias y Twilight aparecen tomando los brazos del castaño mediante que el resto de las chicas tratan de arrebatárselo, pero un tanto lejos se encuentra Akeno con una mirada triste.

Dakedo kienai negai ga aru

(Pero hay un deseo pero nunca desaparecerá)

Y con ella, pone una mano en su rostro como si ocultara su llano mediante que en su espalda salen un par de alas, pero una es de un demonio y delante de esa ala se encuentra un reflejo su fallecida madre, Shuri y una de un ángel caído siendo Baraquiel y ambos padres de esa chica toman sus hombros en señal de aliento, aun con ello tiene una mirada perdida pensando algo si hubiera cambiado ese doloroso momento y la escena cambia mediante diversos destellos de luces.

Chigau yume wo mite onaji sora nagameta

(Viendo un sueño distinto, mirando el mismo cielo)

Y ahora vemos a Vali Lucifer que se encuentra caminando con su grupo pero se detienen momentáneamente para descansar y Teepo comienza a jalar la manga de su camisa para jugar con él mediante que Merlina y Esdeath comienzan a hablar sus cosas, Arthur aprovecha para practicar con su espada y Bikou se distrae viendo el paisaje.

Ano hi chikatta "Makenai koto"

(Ese día que jure que "no perderé")

Mientras sigue mirando el cielo, Vali aprieta su puño al saber que su amigo y rival de alguna manera se ha vuelto más fuerte y que no quería estar detrás de él para tener su lucha de desempate, pero una especie de flamas de aura aparecen para luego ver que dando la espalda a la cámara, él e Issei, quien está al lado izquierdo del peli platino se encuentran juntos encarando a alguien.

Zutto futari kono te tsunagezu ni

(Siempre nuestras manos se han unido)

Ahora vemos a los dos portadores de los dragones celestiales que tienen en una mirada decidida a luchar ante quien se encuentran encarando y detrás de ellos, vemos a Rias, Twilight, Akeno y Asia quienes están más cerca de Issei y a Esdeath y Merlina que están a la par hacia Vali.

Umarete kita imi wo sagashiteta

(Al igual que buscamos la razón sobre que existimos)

Y ven que Loki en un cielo morado en lo alto de un risco preparando el Ragnarok para su idea, pero cambiando de nuevo hacia los dos dragones, Issei le muestra su puño izquierdo hacia Vali que choca con su puño derecho y luego de que choquen sus puños en señal de amistad, ellos van corriendo mediante que les rodean auras de los colores de sus dragones para activar las armaduras de su respectivo Balance Breaker.

Tadoritsuku basho sae mo wakaranai

(Sin saber a cuál lugar dónde llegaré)

Ahora estando en un campo de batalla, vemos a diversos lacayos de Loki que van hacia los dos portadores de los dragones celestiales, pero diversos miembros de los dos grupos de ambos los atacan y un disparo de magia pura van hacia ellos pero es cancelado con un escudo especial por parte de Twilight y sus amigas mediante que los dos guerreros van volando hacia el dios nórdico del engaño.

Todoku to shinjite ima omoi wo hashira seruyo

(Creyendo que ahí estaré, y ahora mis sentimientos comienzan a acelerar)

Y en su vuelo, Vali elimina a diversos enemigos enviados por Loki mediante que Issei va velozmente hacia el enemigo quien desesperado manda otros que estaban a su mando pero de otra dimensión se aparecen para derrotar al Sekiryuutei.

Ayamachi mo setsunasa mo koeru toki

(Cuando llegue el momento de que supere mis errores y mi dolor)

Sin perder un instante al notar eso, Issei elimina a cada enemigo con cada una de las armaduras de los Cosmic Packs y cuando se aparece Vali ya habiendo superado sus adversarios hacen dos disparos de poder hacia Loki que ve que ese ataque aumenta de poder a cada momento mientras hace un orbe mágico que va hacia dicha movida de los portadores de los dragones celestiales.

Negai ga hikari dakishimeru mirai wo yobisamashite

(Los deseos serán abrazados por la luz, y despertarán el futuro)

Cuando esos ataques chocan, un enorme destello de luz seguido por una gran explosión se muestra para que luego se muestren Issei y Vali viendo hacia la cámara que estaba un tanto arriba de ellos para que después cambien sus miradas para que sus grupos se encuentren detrás de ellos esperándolos. Ya con ello, los chicos van hacia sus grupos mediante que dan la espalda a la cámara mediante que los ven y se congela la imagen cuando se acabe la música de fondo.

* * *

-Ugh…. Mi cabeza….- Ise abrió los ojos, le dolía todo maldición. Se vio recostado en una zona montañosa con…

-¡Ise, al fin despiertas!- Akeno apareció en su campo de visión, la chica se mostraba feliz de verlo despierto al fin.- Has estado un buen rato dormido.

-Cielos… Ise-sama usted en verdad le gusta preocuparnos.- Fay se mostraba feliz de ver a su amigo despierto mientras cerraba un libro y lo devolvía a su espacio mágico.- ¡Rossweise-san, Ise-sama ya despertó!- la rubia dio un grito al aire, la Valikiria quien estaba en el cielo bajo de inmediato.

-Aleluya… Ya decía yo cuando te dignabas en abrir los ojos.- La mujer no era muy sincera…- Al fin podremos reunirnos con los demás…

-¿Los demás…? Eso quiere decir que…

-Si Ise-kun, los 6 pilares ya han sido sellados por los elementos de la Armonía, lo he visto dese al aire y ya se ve que el último está generando una salida involuntaria para no saturarse.- Rossweise estuvo viendo todo desde el aire en caso algo se acerque y hace ya varios minutos que vio eso… Es hora del final.

-Ya veo… Ddraig… ¿Cómo va todo ahí dentro?

[El Tri Systema ha restaurado la forma Alfa, ya la podemos usar…. A parte de eso no hay más novedades]- Ddraig informó sobre el estado del Sacred Gear.- [Dudo que ahora podamos decir que no estamos en una buena condición, no es optima pero es mejor que nada]- el dragón también acababa de despertar pero hizo la revisión inmediata al hacerlo, deben estar listos.

-¿Cuál es el plan…?- Akeno miró a los 3 jóvenes, ella no sabía de nada del plan actual luego de que Innis la poseyera… Hablando de ella, siente que no se ha ido… Aún puede sentirla en su alma, como si fueran una sola.

-El plan era simplemente ir con los demás al Séptimo Pilar luego de que los 6 primeros fueran sellados, eso ya pasó por lo que ese es el plan que debemos seguir.- Fay se paro para empezar a tomar marcha, marcha que no les tomara mucho ya que están cerca al pilar final.

Akeno asintió… Aún estaba algo afectada por lo que Innis le hizo ver y entender pero no piensa encerrarse en la culpa y la auto compasión. Ahora mismo irá a enfrentar las consecuencias de lo que hizo y… Pase lo que pase no piensa dar un paso hacia atrás, no más. Rossweise también se preparo para tomar marcha, parece que no habrá más descansos luego de esto hasta que…

-Ustedes vayan con el resto.- Ise habló mientras el resto ya emprendía marcha, esas palabras la confundieron.- Ustedes vayan por ese pilar… yo iré por Loki.

-¿¡QUÉ!?- Las 3 chicas gritaron al escuchar tal estupidez…. ¿Desea ir por Loki…. Sólo?

-¡Ise-sama, esa es una locura… No importa lo fuerte que sea ahora, no puede hacerle frente a un Dios ahora que no tiene la Juggernaut!- Fay miró al joven con rabia por la idiotez de su idea.- ¡Además, todos acordamos que…!

-Que Loki es una prioridad… No importa si detenemos el pilar, si Loki huye… Puede venir con un plan peor y tal vez no lo detengamos a la próxima.- el punto del Sekiryuutei era bueno… Y más ahora que tiene la sensación de que algo malo pasara si no va hacia donde está Loki.

Fay y Rossweise se vieron las caras, no sabían que decir y más ahora que todo estaba en el lugar que esperaban… Akeno en cambio sentía que Ise debía ir donde Loki, tal vez suene loco pero desde que unió con Innis parece ser más perceptiva y… Algo en ella le dice que Loki tiene algo bajo la manga, tal vez Innis vio algo y ella solo lo puede percibir más no recordar.

-Dejemos que Ise vaya…- La demonio dio su opinión, una que sorprendió a todos.- No sé porque pero creo que es el mejor camino.- Todos vieron a la chica con sorpresa, algo había cambiado en ella…- Ahm… No se me queden viendo como si me hubiera crecido otra cabeza…- Akeno se mostró incomoda pero era normal, era raro verla en su faceta de adolescente y ahora viene con esto… que locura.

-Ahm… ¿No vas a cambiar de opinión verdad?- Ise negó con la cabeza a la pregunta de Rossweise quien suspiró.- Bien… Yo tomaré responsabilidad de informar tu decisión al resto… Me debes una.

-Jajaja, si salimos vivos de esta lo haré… Además, dudo que Vali no haya pensado lo mismo.- Lo planearon… las 3 vieron al castaño con una cara de poker…Dragones Celestiales idiotas…- O-Oigan, no me vean con esas caras.

-Sólo… vaya de una maldita vez antes de que me arrepienta.- La maga solo movió la mano en señal de que se mueva de una vez, que no desea segundos pensamientos ahora.

Ise asintió y tras agradecer la comprensión de las chicas tomo otro camino, el camino donde estaba la energía más alta del lugar… Loki. Al ver como el Sekiryuutei ya se había ido, las 3 chicas suspiraron con pesar… ese chico sin duda era idiota pero debían confiar en su buen juicio…Ahora viene lo feo, decirle el cambio de plan a Rias y Twilight. Rossweise tembló al imaginar la cara de las 2, ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haber apoyado la idea de Ise… ¿Desde cuándo no sigue el plan inicial? De seguro estar con estos chicos día a día han hecho que algo se le pegue… Mierda.

Akeno y Fay rieron al ver las lágrimas de la chica, de seguro ya imaginando su destino… La demonio en eso sintió una jaqueca… ¿Acaso…? Si, ella no se había ido… la podía sentir en su interior, ser parte de ella pero estaba débil… más débil que nunca… Innis miraba desde el fondo de Akeno todo lo que pasaba y ponía en cuestionamiento la actitud de la chica… que con esto no va cambiar nada.

 _-Tal vez… Pero al menos deseo intentarlo.-_ Akeno calló a Innis quien solo le quedo obedecer, no podía interactuar con la chica ahora como antes…. Maldito mocoso, logró crear una barrera entre ambas usando el Soul Drain… pero dejarla con la chica… ¿Cuál era su objetivo? De seguro no tiene uno, todo lo hizo por la seguridad de ella… Agh, odia el pensamiento humano… es tan irracional y lleno de emociones… ¿Cómo puede una raza de tantas imperfecciones haber logrado vivir tanto? Tal vez si observa las acciones de la chica un poco más lo pueda descubrir.

Las 3 chicas tomaron rumbo hacia donde se reunirían todos… hora de la fase final.

* * *

-¿¡Qué tú qué!?- Ravel pego al grito al cielo al oír lo que Vali planea… ir hacia donde estaba Loki en vez de reunirse con el resto… Y que él e Ise planearon eso desde el inicio….- ¡Es oficial! ¡Son idiotas, los 2 Dragones Celestiales de esta era son idiotas!- Mientras la Phoenix tenía un ataque de rabia, uno que nadie deseaba evitar por miedo a ser víctima de esta…

-¿Seguro Vali-kun? Loki no será sencillo de derrotar.

-Muy seguro.- El joven miró a Aki quien suspiro, sin duda ambos Dragones eran tercos.- Pelear con Loki es una de las razones de las porque estoy acá… vencer a un Dios…

-¡Creí que era porque deseabas estar cerca mío!- Vali miró a Pinkie con rabia…. La chica rio nerviosa ante la mirada del dragón.- Solo bromeo… Vaya carácter…. Pero por alguna razón me gusta eso de ti.- La chica se tomo las mejillas y sonrió sonrojada ante la cara incrédula de Vali y Aki… la última ya no se sorprendía tanto.- Agh, esa mirada… ¡De seguro creen que soy idiota!

-¿Cómo es que adivinas?- Las crueles palabras de Vali hicieron que la pobre se deprima aunque la risa ligera de este confundía más…- Como sea Pinkie, deja de moverte que aún no te curas del todo… y Albión ¿Cómo vamos con el Sistema?

{Todo en su lugar, si lo aprovechamos bien… Sería una gran ventaja contra ese loco}- Albión dio su informe, todo bien por ahora… nada nuevo que informar.

-Entonces vamos de una vez… Si Vali-kun ya decidió que hacer debemos…. ¡Ravel, por al amor al Maou deja de hacer tu rabieta de Ojou-sama y vámonos de una vez!- La rubia detuvo su berrinche, que hace rato ya paso la línea de lo mal educado, más por el hecho de que gritaba barbaridades.

-Tch… Bien… Sólo diré que a Grayfia-san no le gustara lo que está haciendo.- Vali tembló un poco al imaginar que…

-Ya afrontare ese muro cuando llegue…- La rubia suspiro al ver que no había nada que pudieran hacer… hora de moverse. Ambas chicas le desearon buena suerte antes de tomar su marcha mientras que…- ¿Qué…?

-Ahm… Solo quería desearte buena suerte y…- Pinkie sonrió ante la confusión de Vali.- ¡Patéale el trasero a ese Dios!- Pinkie se dio vuelta no sin antes mandar un beso volado al demonio quien tenía un tic en el ojo…. Esta chica…

-Ella… No sé ni porque estoy pensando en darle una oportunidad…

{Jajaja, que puedo decir…. Esa chica es la locura que necesitas en tu aburrida vida y no me vengas con que no es así, ya me estoy preocupando de que te vuelvas un hombre aburrido y malhumorado}- Vali no dijo nada a las palabras de Albión, en verdad no desea discutir antes de la batalla final contra Loki.- {Vamos…. Te apuesto que Ddraig y su poseedor ya deben de estar en camino}

Vali asintió a las palabras del Vanishing Dragon, hora de ir por el Dios Maligno Loki y de acabar con esto de una buena vez.

* * *

Todo lo que había pasado en la isla, lo que padecieron y vieron había cambiado en menor o mayor manera a los jóvenes que estaban luchando no sólo por sus vidas y su futuro, sino por el del mundo entero como se le conoce actualmente. Si bien es verdad que el mundo tanto humano como el de las demás razas es imperfecto, hasta el punto de decir que es cruel y en otros hasta patético… la destrucción y el caos desmedido no era la respuesta que ellos buscaban para cambiarlo. El mundo cambia, esa es la verdad… pero estos cambios son procesos de lo natural en el mundo, forzar una evolución o un cambio no siempre termina siendo un éxito… a veces solo genera una auto destrucción… una que puede hacer que la cura resulte ser peor que la enfermedad.

El plan de Loki de destruir este mundo y crear uno nuevo, uno donde varias de las injusticias del mundo ya no estén parece valedero pero no hay que olvidar que se habla del Dios del Engaño, ese que engañaba a Dioses para lograr su propio beneficio y no hay duda que esta no es la excepción… Loki no era un ser de confianza, su habilidad de engaño es legendaria entre los Dioses. Los jóvenes que ahora mismo estaban yendo al punto de encuentro para detener el último pilar y con ello detener el círculo mágico cuyo objetivo es generar una explosión de gran magnitud en el mundo humano con la capacidad de dañarlo de manera irremediable… Ahora mismo las primeras que llegaron al lugar de encuentro eran el grupo de Rias, Twilight, Raynare y Asia.

La caída aun trataba de recuperar el equilibrio tras haber… perdido sus alas en la última pelea…. Admite que acostumbrarse a la idea de luchar sin sus alas tomara tiempo pero ahora no es el momento de lamentos. Al menos ella si puede defenderse aún, Twilight no podía dado que dejo su Elemento de la Magia en el pilar y sin este sólo puede aplicar hechizos básicos para defenderse… Asia trataba la espalda de Raynare, ya casi había cerrado las heridas pero sin duda unas cicatrices aparecerán en ella. Rias quien estaba sentada tratando de recuperar algo de aire, se acomodo los guantes de pelea… guantes que sin duda le han servido bien para dar golpes cargados con su magia… algo que antes hubiera sido impensable…

-Hmmm…- Rias escucho pasos… Twilight igual y ambas miraron la dirección de donde estos venían y eran…- ¡Yuuto, Xenovia!

-¡Rarity, Kuroka!- Twilight notó que ambas chicas se mostraban cansadas pero estaban bien.

Rias fue con sus siervos y les dio un abrazo, en verdad por un segundo temió lo peor… que algo les haya pasado y… Aún falta el resto pero esto es una buena noticia.

-Buchou…. Aire….- Kiba también estaba feliz de ver a su ama y amiga bien pero… necesita aire. La pelirroja lo soltó algo avergonzada para luego ir por Xenovia… Dios, esta mujer si que da abrazos fuertes… la chica ya no tenía solo el cabello azul.

-¡Rarity… te ves…!

-Horrible… lo sé…- La chica estaba toda despeinada y herida, luego de esto irá a un Spa… no importa lo caro que sea.

Kuroka rio al escuchar la respuesta de la chica para luego notar que Twilight también se alegraba de verla, sin duda todos aquí se preocupan demasiado… La Nekomata notó que Ray y Asia se acercaban también para… Fue en eso que notó que Raynare ya no tenía sus alas… La noticia de ello impacto a los recién llegados y más al saber que no había modo de arreglar ese daño. Al menos solo fueron las alas y no algo fatal como perderla a ella y… Kiba informó que tenían información extra para dar pero mejor era esperar al resto… en verdad espera que no tarden mucho.

Fue justo en ese momento que un nuevo grupo llego, eran Pinkie, Aki y Ravel… obvio que ver a las 3 chicas saco una alegría a todos… la alegría de verlas enteras y no mal heridas… no tanto. Aunque ver que Pinkie tenía unos moretones era algo que deseaban saber había una cosa que querían saber… ¿Dónde estaba Vali?

A esa pregunta, Ravel suspiró mientras Aki se rascaba la cabeza… Al final Pinkie informó que el joven fue a enfrentar a Loki… La noticia hizo que todos vean a Rias… la chica tenía un tic en el ojo muestra de que estaba furiosa… Optando por hacer uso de las clases de control de la ira, tomo aire… Respiro hondo y trato de calmarse… La noticia no la sorprende… él era así… no debía explotar en ira…

-Parece que ya hay más personas aquí…- La voz de cierta Valkiria hizo que muchos se pongan tensos… el grupo que fue por Akeno estaba aquí… eso significa que…- Hola a todos.

El saludo de la chica con la mano demostraba que estaban bien y más al ver a Fay quien se mostraba muy calmada… aunque la verdadera sorpresa fue ver a Akeno con ellas… Se le veía cansada, tanto de manera física como emocional… Además que se mostraba nerviosa y hasta arrepentida… si bien no era consciente de lo que pasaba, sus acciones hicieron que todo se ponga más complicado y… Akeno notó que Rias iba hacia ella y… Cerró los ojos en espera del golpe que en verdad se merecía pero al solo sentir los brazos de su amiga tomarla en un abrazo basto para que no pueda contener las lágrimas…

-Idiota… No me asustes así de nuevo… ¿Con quién tendré esas tontas discusiones cada mañana?- Rias lloró un poco al decir eso mientras Akeno le devolvía el abrazo, pidiendo perdón por lo que paso y lo tonta que fue…

No paso mucho para que Akeno reciba el cariño del resto, en verdad ella sólo fue una víctima de algo que nadie pudo controlar o evitar… ahora mismo estaban felices de que su amiga este bien, a salvo y con ellos… pero había un detallito que tras varios minutos al fin notaron.

-¿Dónde está Ise?- La pregunta de Twilight hizo que las 3 recién llegadas suden frío…

-Ahora que lo dices… Ise-kun no está…- Ray notó que faltaba el Sekiryuutei idiota… Pero ver las caras nerviosas de las 3, que Ise no esté… ya muchos intuyeron la respuesta…- Ese idiota…

Todos captaron al final que Ise y Vali fueron a luchar contra Loki… Solos… Eso basto para que las 2 novias del Sekiryuutei dejen salir un grito de rabia que asustó a los presentes y sin duda marcaba que el Dragón Rojo estaba en serios aprietos si es que sale vivo de esta… Kiba se alegró de haber hecho caso al consejo de Rarity y haber venido primero para evitar la ira de Buchou… 1000 nalgadas no se oyen tan bien como uno cree. Fue en eso que Rossweise pedía perdón a las chicas con Fay a su lado… Debe pedir la ayuda de esas 2 de inmediato…

Por su lado, Ravel se acercó a Akeno y agachó la cabeza en señal de perdón… Cosa que la chica no capto, obviamente. Ravel dijo sobre su plan inicial de dejarla… de que había prioridades y que ella no la era… Akeno se mostró ligeramente dolida por esas palabras, no era la prioridad de la misión… ella lo sabía, lo que pasó solo dio más problemas y en el fondo, sentía que la debieron de dejar y no esforzarse en ir por ella para salvarla, por eso… a pesar del dolor en las palabras de Ravel, la podía entender ya que de seguro ella hubiera aceptado lo que iba a pasar… Con decir que Akeno negó con la cabeza y hasta dijo que la entendía y hasta hubiera aprobado ese plan hizo que Ravel derrame lágrimas tras sentirse tan mal por haber pensado en abandonar a su amiga que era una gran persona… El abrazo que recibió por parte de Akeno le hizo entender que debe mejorar, ser más fuerte como guerrera y estratega, tal vez salvar a todos sea imposible pero hará el intento… Se esforzara para evitar que uno de ellos se deba sacrificar, esa es su nueva meta y que además… debe pedirle perdón a Rainbow… no desea seguir de malas con la chica….

-Hey…- La voz de Ayane hizo que todos volteen… La Kunoichi caminaba con dificultad y se nota que trato sus costillas, se ve por las vendas en dicha zona. Pero lo que más sorprendió fue ver el ánimo tan apagado de Rainbow… ¿Qué le pasaba…. Y…?

-Oigan… ¿Y Saji-kun?- Pinkie hizo la pregunta… una que hizo que Ayane cierre los ojos y Rainbow tiemble… el silencio parecía ser respuesta suficiente…- No…

-Ese idiota… se quiso hacer el héroe….- Rainbow lloró al decir eso… Se notaba que lo que pasó la afecto demasiado….

Ayane dio el resumen de todo… la lucha, el Balance Breaker de Saji y como al final acabó todo. Sobra decir que Rias no supo que decir… ¿Qué le dirá a Sona? Akeno cerró los ojos en señal de dolor al igual que muchos… Twilight, Pinkie y Rarity trataban de calmar a Rainbow. Ravel quien se acercó a ella no espero el abrazo repentino de la chica… se notaba que le dolió demasiado… habían perdido a un amigo… Aki, Kuroka, Ray y Asia no sabían ni como reaccionar… solo guardaron silencio, aunque se notaba que la ex monja estaba llorando. Otro que se lo tomo mal fue Kiba… Xenovia notó que este apretaba el puño… puño que sangraba debido a la fuerza que se aplicaba… Esto había tomado un giro distinto…

-Buchou…- Koneko llegó con Aj a su lado, ambas con una mano vendada… La Nekomata se vio en los brazos de su hermana casi al segundo… podía sentir que algo malo había sucedido…- ¿Pasa algo…?

-Saji… él…- Kuroka trato de dar la noticia pero no pudo seguir… Koneko y Aj bajaron la cabeza al entender… justo cuando ellas también vienen con malas noticias…

-¿Y Sairaorg…?- la pregunta de Rias hizo que ambas chicas bajen la cabeza… eso no se lo esperó…- No… No puede ser…

-Lo sentimos Rias… Todo paso tan rápido… la avalancha… todo sucedió muy deprisa… No supe que hacer…- Aj derramó lágrimas al decir eso… el abrazo de Rarity trataba de ayudarla a calmarla pero no basto… la rubia se derrumbó al final, primera vez que ve a un conocido suyo… morir, al parecer.

El silencio siguió en el lugar hasta que unos pasos más hicieron que todo vean en otra dirección… Eran Kaori, Irina y Fluttershy… Las 3 se veían más que exhaustas pero era la falta del miembro restante lo que llamó la atención. Los ojos de las 3 era respuesta clara en saber que Gasper también… Rias trató de mostrarse fuerte pero las emociones le ganaron… A todo el sequito Gremory… Habían perdido un valioso compañero y amigo… Kaori le pidió perdón a Rias varias veces mientras bajaba la cabeza pero esta no pudo culparla, no podía ya que ella también estaba destrozada…

Irina notó como Xenovia y Asia se acercaron a ella… trataban de darle apoyo ya que la castaña se sentía fatal. Fluttershy solo recibía el apoyo de Pinkie quien acariciaba su cabeza para que se calme pero aún así… 3 amigos habían perdido sus vidas en esta batalla y…

-Buchou… hay algo que falta informar.- Kiba se acercó a su maestra quien aun trataba de procesar todo.- Loki tiene un plan más y todo lo que está sucediendo es parte de un plan mayor que él ha estado preparando.

Todos prestaron atención al joven quien comentó lo poco que Bud, el guerrero oculto, les dijo… Con saber que todo esto era parte del plan de Loki puso a más de uno furioso… Pensar que en verdad estaban jugando en la palma del Dios hizo que más de uno quisiera ir a golpearlo pero… Ahora todos sabían que Ise y Vali habían ido hacia donde estaba Loki… Tal vez eso sea mejor pero no están seguros de que le puedan vencer aún con los nuevos poderes que tienen. Fue en eso que…

-Deseas ir… ¿Verdad Yuuto?- Rarity miró al rubio quien asintió.

Kiba siempre sintió que esa vez con Rahab fue un inútil, por ello ha entrenado arduamente. Para poder ser útil en esta clase de peleas y sabe que su habilidad si bien no es la gran cosa, puede ayudar en algo a poner las cosas a favor de los Dragones. Ver como Rossweise le entregaba un papel le hizo sonreír, con esto puede usarlo de nuevo.

-Yuuto…- Rias estaba en duda, mandar a su amigo… a uno de sus sirvientes a una pelea a muerte donde puede que…- Ve… mantén a salvo la espalda de mi novio ¿Si?- No pudo decir más… nada iba a hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

Kiba asintió, miró a todos y les deseo buena suerte con el pilar final… no sin antes que Rarity le dé un beso cerca a los labios ante la sorpresa de este y los demás… según ella para la buena suerte. Él hubiera dicho algo antes pero… el tiempo apremia.

Al ver como el rubio se fue, las chicas se quedaron en su lugar… había algo más por hacer, aún con lo que Kiba acaba de decir no pueden dejar de lado ese último punto por lo que hay que ir… deben de pelear.

-Bien… ¿Vamos?- Rossweise fue la primera en hablar.- Sé que es difícil avanzar tras todo esto pero…

-Vamos…- Fluttershy habló, a pesar de que se sentía mal y triste, se veía firme.- De no hacerlo, el sacrificio de Gasper… de todos sería en vano… ¡No quiero eso!

-Es verdad… Gasper nos permitió avanzar porque creía en nosotros y el resto también… Por ellos, debemos seguir, por más que nos duela.- Kaori tomó el hombro de la chica como dándole apoyo.

-Nosotras ya dijimos que iríamos hacia adelante ¿Verdad senpai?- Aj miró a Koneko para luego asentir, culpas y dolores después… ahora deben pelear.

-Rainbow… Vamos…- Ravel habló con la chica quien no se veía tan animada.- Esta vez… no perderemos a nadie…

-Ravel…- la chica sonrió a las palabras de la Phoenix para luego asentir, no con mucha energía pero sí algo mejor.

-¡Andando entonces, por los que han dado todo para que lleguemos aquí!- Las palabras de Twilight bastaron para que todas tomen rumbo al último campo de batalla para ellas.- Rias… Akeno…

-Lo sé Twilight… Sólo me estoy preparando para dejar salir mi ira y mi dolor con el que se meta en mi camino.- Rias se secó las lágrimas que habían salido, luego llorará… ahora solo quiere cumplir la misión que tiene y golpear al que se interponga en su camino.

Akeno vio a sus dos amigas avanzar… el dolor de haber perdido a gente que eran sus amigos… el dolor se parece al de cuando perdió a su madre… ¿Acaso…? No… No puede dejar que el dolor la domine, que rija lo que debe hacer ahora y que le diga que no hacer…. Ese dolor, que sirva como un recordatorio… uno que le ayude a evitar que estas desgracias ocurran de nuevo. El destello celeste en los ojos de la chica hacían ver que Innis parecía entender a la chica… ¿Acaso…?

* * *

 _-¿Cuánto tiempo van a seguir dormidos…?-_ Los 3 jóvenes demonios que quedaron gravemente heridos en sus respectivas batallas oyeron otra vez esa voz.- _No es hora de que se queden dormidos, deben de ir y luchar contra el Dios del Engaño y evitar que cumpla su plan… Sólo ustedes los poseedores de Sacred Gears pueden lograr esta hazaña._

Los 3 demonios empezaron a reaccionar luego de haberse recuperado de la mayoría de sus heridas… era verdad…. Aún les queda una batalla más…

* * *

Ise dio unos saltos entre las montañas que había en el lugar, no estaba lejos de su meta que era el lugar donde Loki se encontraba actualmente. Tras dar un salto más, cayó cerca a lo que sería un castillo de aspecto medieval muy dañado, casi en ruinas…. Su X-Pulse le informó de la nueva presencia, la similar presencia que era Vali Lucifer, el Hakuryuukou, acercarse a él. El demonio se mostraba tranquilo y más que listo para la batalla que estaba cerca de pasar a pesar de las ligeras grietas en su armadura… Este se paró a unos metros de su igual para luego negar con la cabeza…

-Te ves terrible…- Ise miró con fastidio al dragón blanco para negar con la cabeza, admite que está herido y su armadura con daños que no pudo reparar porque no desea gastar energía de modo innecesario.

-Cállate… al menos estoy en una sola pieza y eso me basta.- Vali sonrió con gracia al oír eso.- ¿Pinkie, Ravel y Aki están…?

-Están bien… Cuando me fui se iban a reunir con el resto… Además que me amenazaron con decirle a mi madre sobre lo que decidimos.- Ise se puso azul al escuchar eso… eso significa que…- Sí… Si Loki no nos mata, lo hará mi madre.

-Viejo… Puedo hacerle frente a muchas cosas pero la ira de una mujer es un gran NO en mi lista…- Ise ya temía su destino, claro si es que sale vivo de esto.- ¿Pinkie te dio problemas?

-Para nada… Sólo uno que otro dolor de cabeza pero tengo costumbre, Teepo se parece mucho a ella… en especial en lo Random.- Ise sonrió al oír eso.- Y no… No significa nada…

-Yo no dije nada…- Vali a veces sentía que este idiota disfruta de verlo en situaciones complicadas…- Es raro… Míranos, los Dragones Celestiales bromeando entre ellos… Sin duda somos distintos a nuestros predecesores.- Era verdad, los poseedores anteriores se hubieran lanzado a matar bien verse… ellos en cambio, era común hablar y hasta bromear, incluso en la batalla que tuvieron era igual, no había odio entre ellos.

-Déjate de cursilerías, estar con Rias y la amiga de Pinkie te está suavizando.

-Bueno… un poco pero…. Un minuto…. ¿Pinkie…?- Ise sonrió con gracia al ver la cara de Vali, metió la pata.- Así que… ya van por ese camino. Debo felicitarla, ella en verdad desea conocerte más y quien sabe… iniciar algo.

-Cállate…- Vali se cruzó de brazos mientras Ise reía. Todo esto bajo la mirada de los dos Dragones Celestiales que se mostraban más que complicados ante la charla tan rara.

{Y pensar que tienen esta clase charlas a minutos de enfrentar a un Dios… Vali si que ha cambiado}- Albión sabía que Vali no era de mostrar mucho sus emociones pero ahora…- {Me alegro de verlo actuar como un adolescente para variar}

[Entiendo ese sentimiento, lo mismo pasó con mi compañero y verlo actuar más natural es algo que me alegra mucho… Y pensar que llegaría a tener este nivel de empatía con alguien]- Ddraig rio a sus propias palabras.- [Si que he cambiado…]

{No eres el único…. Míranos, hablando como si fueras los viejos amigos cuando en verdad antes solo luchábamos}

[Verdad… pero aún así nos entendíamos… Fue cuando dejamos que nuestra pelea nuble nuestro juicio que perdimos la noción de lo que éramos]

{Sí… ¿Lo recuerdas? El día que nos conocimos…}- Ddraig rio al oír eso…. Claro que lo recordaba.- {Saber que había alguien que me pudiera hacer frente, que era inmune a mi veneno me emocionaba… Por ello es que cuando luchábamos, sentía que pertenecía a un lugar… Ahora, sé que es así… tengo un lugar al cual pertenecer}- Albión recordó los días que pasó con Vali y ese grupo de locos, los experimentos, las risas… amaba su estilo de vida actual, no quería que eso desaparezca, al fin tenía un lugar al cual llamar…. Hogar.

[Lo entiendo, sé lo que es eso…. Pienso igual que tú ya que, saber que existía alguien capaz de resistir mis llamas me alegraba… sin embargo, ahora sé que hay más en este mundo, que hay más de lo que pensé al inicio y que hay gente que me aprecia y un lugar que es mi hogar…. No dejaré que la ambición de Loki destruya eso…]- Ddraig estaba más que decidido a luchar… Ver que su compañero y Vali empezaron a caminar al interior del castillo le hizo prepararse mentalmente.- [Es hora… ¿Listo Albion Gwiber?]- Albion sonrió al oír ese nombre, hace años que no lo oye.

{Más que listo, Y Ddraig Goch}- Ambos dragones cortaron su conexión para prepararse para esta batalla, batalla que sin duda será la más difícil que sus poseedores han enfrentado hasta la fecha….

* * *

En el camino, Kiba lograba dar saltos mientras avanzaba… Se notaba que el lugar estaba en un estado no tan bueno. Esta isla fue hecha de manera apresurada y él lo había notado desde el inicio… Loki desea usar esta isla como sólo un medio y no la desea conservar pero si bien le dio toques de la cultura nórdica, lo debió hacer sólo para mantenerse cómodo y nada más. Fue en ese salto que dio antes de cruzar un barranco que sintió algo que lo llamaba o más bien, una presencia que solicitaba su ayuda. Decidió hacer caso, su propio instinto le decía que debía ir a investigar y ver que era…

Fue en su bajada que logró ver dos figuras subiendo el complicado camino aunque una ayudaba a la otra… un gran león estaba cargando a… ¿Sairaorg…? El joven se sorprendió al ver que el demonio estaba vivo pero ¿Y ese león? Ya verá eso luego… Dio un salto largo para caer en frente de ambos.

-¿Una mano…?- el león reconoció al joven, era un sirviente de Rias… Al fin un apoyo.

- **Por favor, mi amo está aún dispuesto a ir a ayudar en la pelea.-** Regulus movió un poco el cuerpo del demonio en su espalda quien alzó la cabeza.

-Oh, Kiba Yuuto…. Es bueno verte….- el demonio sonrió mientras Kiba negaba con la cabeza…- Veo que… se enteraron de mi incidente….

-Así es… Aj y Koneko-chan te creen muerto, como el resto. Deberás pensar en algo para compensar la preocupación que nos has dado y el susto de muerte a esas 2.- Sairaorg suspiró, sin duda deberá pagar por su metida de pata pero se alegra de que esas dos estén bien.- ¿Cómo sobrevivieron? Una avalancha…

-Ni idea… Regulus si bien sufrió mucho daño es un Sared Gear…. Luego cuento todo.- Kiba asintió y lo dejo seguir.- Pero en mi caso… en verdad creí que no la contaba, esa cantidad de nieve más la caída… Un demonio no es invencible.- Sairariorg se bajó del león.- Ser un X-Rounder… eso me ha salvado… No sé porque pero siento que algo en nuestro interior cambio también…

-No me sorprendería, Ise-kun es más resistente ahora que antes y el cuerpo sólo busca la manera de vivir a pesar de que el usuario se haya rendido… Pero eso no importa ahora, me alegro de verte vivo Saiarorg… rabia aparte por el susto de muerte que nos diste.

-Jejeje, igual Kiba Yuuto.- Sairaorg notó que Regulus miraba una dirección.- ¿Qué pasa?

 **-Los Dragones Celestiales están cerca de Loki, puedo sentirlo… Están listos para la batalla.-** El león miró a su amo y al rubio.- **Hay que darnos prisa, tengo un mal presentimiento.**

-No eres el único…- Kiba asintió a las palabras del león.- Vamos.

Sairarorg asintió y todos apresuraron paso, aún con estar bien… Regulus no podía ir tan rápido… desea ahorrar fuerzas para la batalla con Loki por lo que iban a un paso normal… Necesitan esa energía para la gran batalla que se viene.

* * *

-Ugh…. Odio esto… me arde todo…- Saji había recobrado la conciencia y caminaba en dirección donde Vritra le indicaba estaban Ddraig y Albión.- ¿Qué tan lejos estamos Vritra?

 **-Algo lejos aún mi otra mitad pero nada que un poco de paciencia y caminata no arreglen…-** Vritra estaba por su lado tratando de investigar lo que puede del nuevo Balance Breaker…. Al principio no lo vio pero ha notado que las Evil Pieces que tiene el joven en el interior parecen modificar la armadura.

Debido a que estaba usando el estado "Queen", surgió un modo que es Malevolge… Pero parece, que puede crear sub formas de la armadura o más, sub formas que usan de manera especial cada Sacred Gear que conforma la armadura… Parece que el verdadero potencial de este Balance Breaker no es lo que pensó…. Parece que es usar las Evil Pieces y cambiar formas… obvio que eso toma mucha en energía y duda que ahora su otra mitad pueda hacer cambio de modo como lo hace el Sekiryuutei que lo hace ver muy sencillo… Pero esto es sin duda de mucha ayuda, más que poder…. Le da ideas para nuevas técnicas y estilos de batalla… Sí, justo cuando tenía su cuerpo.

-Vritra… Oye…. ¿Ese no es…?- Saji señaló la figura que parecía arrastrarse por el camino rocoso hacia donde él iba…- No puede ser…

- **¡El mocoso vampiro!-** Vritra reconoció a Gasper quien se arrastraba como podía, Saji a pesar del cansancio y las heridas fue hacia el pequeño.

-Saji-san…- Gasper reconoció la figura que iba hacia él… era su amigo… aunque ver las heridas de este le hizo notar que también estuvo cerca de la muerte.- Estás…

-No más que tú…- Saji ayudo al chico a levantarse…- ¿Qué te pasó…?

-Una explosión… ¿Y usted senpai?

-Me cayó una cueva entera encima de mí…- Gasper miró al rubio con sorpresa… Vaya día que han estado teniendo experiencias cercanas a la muerte hoy.- De seguro Rainbow y Ayane me matarán cuando me vean…

-No es el único… Irina-san y Kaori me regañaran pero… Fluttershy-san usará la mirada conmigo….- Gasper tembló al decir eso ya que en verdad eso era lo que esperaba tras su regreso.

-Jejeje, vamos…- Saji ayudó al chico a caminar.- ¿Vas donde Loki?- Gasper asintió… podía sentir el flujo de poder de Loki y el de los Dragones Celestiales.- Veo que deseas luchar hasta el final…

-No sería un hombre si no hago esto… Loki es nuestro objetivo, hay que dejar que el resto se haga cargo del último pilar, además esa vez con Rahab no los pude ayudar…. Ahora…

-Entiendo…. Sí, yo también pagaré mi deuda con lo de Rahab… esta vez no será tan fácil derrotarme.- Saji empezó a caminar, ayudando a Gasper a caminar paso a paso… se notaba que las piernas del vampiro estaban muy afectadas.- Oye…. ¿crees que nuestras amas nos perdonen por casi morir?

-¿Desea la respuesta que desea oír o la que pasará sí o sí?- Saji rio al escuchar la respuesta de Gasper… sin duda había cambiado…. Rean-san y los demás habían hecho un buen trabajo con él… Hora de ir por un Dios loco.

* * *

Tras ya varios minutos…. El grupo de chicas al fin llegaron al último pilar que se encontraba en un gran valle cubierto de nieve pero a la vez que tenia varios rastros de edificaciones que ya se habían venido abajo…. El último altar que controlaba el gran círculo que Loki estaba planeando usar en sus planes… Un plan que sin duda no deben de dejar que ocurra a pesar de que este haya logrado crear más de varios escenarios. Twilight, Aj, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie y Rainbow fueron las que se acercaron más al pilar final… este se mostraba más que inestable debido que era el único lugar por donde la magia que hacia a este círculo salir…. Era como tapar el tubo de escape de un auto y que…. Bueno, la referencia es esa…

-Ok… debemos entrar al último altar.- Twilight miró con miedo la zona donde debían entrar en contacto ellas 6…- Ugh… esta locura no tiene lógica.

-Pues nada de lo que hemos hecho la ha tenido Twilight.- Aj miró a su amiga para luego suspirar, sin duda alguna se iban a lanzar a una muerte casi segura.- Me estoy empezando a arrepentir.

-Vamos chicas… Podemos hacerlo.- Rainbow trato de sonar firme pero… Incluso Fluttershy ya estaba teniendo dobles pensamientos.

-Ok… A la cuenta de 3 vamos a….- Rarity se quería dar tiempo para calmar los nervios, contar hasta 3 suena bien…

-¡Jerónimo!- Aunque con Pinkie ese no parece ser el caso, se lanzó sin una pizca de duda al centro del lugar de donde la energía salía… Eso también sirve….

-¡AGH, esto está mal…!- Twilight miró a Rias y el resto que tenían una gota de sudor….- ¡Ahí vamos, según Lavenza el proceso puede tardar…. Cuiden nuestras espaldas!

-Cuentas con nosotras Twilight.- Rias alzó el pulgar en señal de que confíen en ellas… las 5 chicas fueron tras Pinkie… hora de iniciar la fase final.- Muy bien… ahora a esperar.

-Oigan… Es raro…- Irina alzó la mano para que le hagan caso.- En todas nuestras peleas, siempre nos esperaba uno de esos sujetos para atacarnos antes de acercarnos al altar y el pilar pero ahora…

-No hay nadie… Y eso que todavía queda uno…- Xenovia captó lo que su amiga dijo… Sólo hay 2 alternativas… el tipo se fue o…- Mierda…

-Xenovia esa boca….- El sonido de algo grande acercándose hizo que a Ray le salga una gota de sudor….- Olvídalo… Queda con el contexto…

Los temblores hicieron que las chicas se pongan en guardia y vean a sus alrededores… cada paso era más fuerte que el anterior y eso hacía entender que no era uno sino varios seres acercándose a ellas. Fue en eso que Ravel vio a unos metros de ellas, una figura acercarse de manera lenta y calmada con una gran espada… Su armadura negra les hizo ver que ya esteba en modo Beast Out y que no iba con juegos…

-Veo que llego el último de los guerreros…

-Y… trajo a sus amigos.- Rossweise complemento con lo que Fay dijo, esta se dio una palmada en la cara… la típica suerte de ellos.

-¿Qué hacemos…?- la pregunta de Aki hizo que Ayane de un vistazo general a el lugar…. Aunque sea este era muy amplio… no había lugar que los limite en la pelea pero eso igual para su enemigo.

-Esperar y ver que hacer…- La kunoichi veía que sin duda estaba rodeadas de Trolls, bestias gigantes, pájaros de gran tamaño y uno que otro lobo que se notaba eran clones mal hechos de Fenrir o de sus hijos.- Deben ser la última línea de defensa…

-Pues… vaya línea…. No han ostentado en gastos y en verdad desea matarnos ya que mira a esos animales… nos ven como su cena.- Kaori se preparó para pelear.

El último de los guerreros de Loki, Sigmund, quien parece ser otro descendiente artificial de Sigfrido dio unos pasos al frente. Ante la sorpresa de todos… se quito el casco que cubría su cara, dejando ver su cabello blanco y ojos como los reptiles…

- **Ustedes…. Han hecho muy bien en llegar hasta aquí…-** Sigmund habló sin mucha emoción.- **Tal como Lord Loki planeó.**

-Así que sin duda Loki planeaba todo esto…- Kuroka estaba al lado de su hermana, lista para la pelea que se viene.

-De ser así… debes saber que todo esto es un plan de Loki para algo peor… Te está usando como sacrificio.- Ravel le habló al tipo quien cerró los ojos y no dijo más.- No te importa verdad…

 **-Mientras siga la voluntad de mi señor… No tengo ningún problema en ser usado como un simple peón… a fin de cuentas, él fue el que me dio un propósito para vivir luego de que…. Haya visto el infierno.**

-Ese cabello… Eres también un intento de la Iglesia de crear un descendiente de Sigfrido… ¿Verdad?- Akeno habló sin duda alguna, no se cree que el tipo en frente suyo sea un descendiente real.

 **-Je… veo que han hecho su trabajo de investigación… Y sí, es como lo dices chica… Soy un mero experimento pero resulte lo más cercano a lo que los que me crearon buscaron… ¿Saben por qué Sigfrido era una leyenda?**

-Porque mato al dragón Fafnir y se baño con su sangre…. Esa sangre hizo que su cuerpo sea invencible… Todo menos una zona… en la parte de la espalda, donde esta el corazón… una hoja se posó cuando se bañaba en su sangre y dejo un punto débil… pequeño pero uno a fin de cuentas.- Asia respondió sin pizca de miedo, la chica también había crecido… se notaba en su forma de ser.

- **Así es niña… al final lo que lo mató fue eso… un punto débil pero la idea de un guerrero con un cuerpo imposible de dañar fue más que tentadora para la Iglesia y por ello hicieron eso conmigo… a uno lo crearon para portar a Gram y al otro para un cuerpo indestructible…. Creo que ya verán quien fue usado para cual…**

-Vaya…. Y pensar que los de la Iglesia no podían estar más locos…- Koneko dio su opinión, una que hizo que las 3 creyentes de la Iglesia suspiren… sin duda el lugar tenía sus secretos oscuros y crueles.

-Veo que la diplomacia no va a ser lo tuyo.- Sigmund asintió a las palabras de la chica quien suspiró.- Bien… Que así sea entonces.- Rias cargó poder de la Destrucción en sus manos mientras el resto se ponía en guardia.- Lo lamento pero nuestras amigas están en su propia misión… No te vas a acercar a ellas.

 **-Eso, Rias Gremory, es un reto muy interesante.-** Sigmudn alzó su enorme espada y con inclinarla al frente hizo que las bestias al lado de él vayan al ataque…

El resto se preparó para la batalla, unos en la primera línea de ataque, otros al apoyo de la primera línea de ataque y otros al fondo, ser el apoyo a distancia total… Todo para que las 6 chicas que estaban flotando en la energía que emanaba del pilar cumplan su trabajo…

* * *

Lavenza quien observaba todo, notó que las 6 chicas al fin hicieron su parte… hora de que el plan haga efecto. Sabe que Loki ha hecho esto por una razón y no puede cambiar lo que va a suceder… Pero si puede hacer que la energía que planeaba tomar de los elementos no sea robada… al contrario, que los mismos elementos absorban la energía que uso para crear este poderoso círculo y permitir a los elementos evolucionar al fin, para que las chicas los puedan usar a su propia habilidad y no se vean limitadas… Aunque obviamente, debe de darle a las 6 un poco más de magia y a Twilight en especial… un regalo… Así como a la niña Gremory, a fin de cuentas… no sería justo que una tenga ventaja sobre la otra.

Lavenza tenía en sus manos dos luces, sin duda fue bueno que ella le diera eso antes de… Estaba segura que su hermano se hubiera reído y hubiera llamado a su amiga un marimacho sin remedio… Otra vez ella lo hubiera golpeado… como extraña esos días pero aunque estos no vuelvan, sabe que son los que la llevaron a esto y que el mundo merece la oportunidad de crecer y cambiar… Al menos eso es lo que merece tras todos los sacrificios que ellos hicieron en el pasado…

En la zona vacía donde es el Salón del Corazón, Lavenza tomó en sus manos los 6 Elementos y los elevó al aire para luego empezar a cambiar la estructura de estos, que no se limiten a una programación dada… que crezcan con sus dueñas… Sin duda la idea de Elohim era buena, ahora entiende porque dio estos objetos a los humanos… la raza más débil pero la que crece a pasos agigantados cuando se lo propone… Por ahora solo le queda esperar, que las 6 chicas obtengan este poder… Sólo esperar…

* * *

 **OST Marcha al templo de la corona**

En su camino al interior del castillo, Ise y Vali notaron que todo el lugar estaba más que vacío y… Obviamente sólo había un habitante… uno que ambos ya sabían quien era… Al verse en frente de una gran puerta, ambos se vieron las caras para luego asentir y abrirla sin reparo… Al cruzarla, se vieron en lo que sería el cuarto de trono pero totalmente hecho pedazos… el techo estaba destruido así como las paredes del lugar, dejando que el frío viento entre al lugar y haga de las suyas…. Justo en el trono, como si esperara la llegada de ambos, estaba Loki… el Dios solo se mostraba tranquilo y hasta uno podría decir que nada afectado con todo esto… Como si la pérdida de sus guerreros fuera nada o como si su plan siendo destruido no signifique nada… Ahí estaba, de lo más tranquilo y calmado que uno puede ver y creer…

-Veo que al fin llegaron…- Loki se acomodó en su asiento mientras ambos Dragones se acercaban a él a paso lento.- Era como lo pensé, ustedes dos vendrían a hacerme frente… tal como lo imagine.

-¿Qué tratas de decir… que todo esto es parte de tu gran plan?- Ise dijo eso con sarcasmo pero la risa del Dios hizo que este lo mire serio.

-Veo que no lo captas Sekiryuutei, es verdad que mi plan inicial fue el que fue "descubierto" pero… ¿Qué te hace creer que no fui yo quien dejó que esta información sea descubierta?- Ambos jóvenes se sorprendieron al oír eso.- Es como lo ves…. Todo lo que ha pasado estaba en mi rango de predicción… Bueno, casi todo… Lo que paso con esa chica y ese ser Innis cambió un poco el plan… Y pensar que la pelea que iba a tener con ustedes se vio adelantada, al inicio planee que esto pasara luego de que todos vencieran a Sigmund pero ambos optaron por otra opción… No importa, mejor para mí. Así puedo demostrar que mi idea, mi creencia no es errónea.

-¿Idea… Creencia? ¿Qué no haces esto solo para traer el Ragnarok?- Vali en eso recordó las palabras que este dijo en Japón…- No… Hay algo más…

-Jejeje, veo que lo captas Hakuryuukou más poderoso de la historia… Al igual que el Sekiryuutei más peligroso de todos… Ambos son seres que han obtenido su poder tras experimentar el caos… el dolor y la desesperación. Con eso me han demostrado que este mundo sólo puede evolucionar tras un gran desastre, que sólo los más fuertes sobreviven y que sólo los mejores merecen vivir… Para que este mundo aburrido y podrido en ideas tontas Evolucione, debe de haber caos…

[¿Evolución…? ¿Haces todo esto… para que el mundo crezca? ¿Ponerlo al borde de la destrucción para que eso pase…? Qué locura]

-No Welsh Dragon… la locura real es seguir viviendo en un mundo que está estancado, uno donde no ha pasado nada que impacte o lo cambie en los últimos milenios… Esa es la locura, este mundo ya no debe ni siquiera tener la oportunidad de vivir pero… tras el Ragnarok que tengo en mente, lo tendrá y se verá si debe vivir…. Sino…

{Que perezca… eso es lo que tratas de decir… Se nota que estas aburrido de este mundo}

-¿Ustedes no?- Loki se levantó y miró a ambos jóvenes que no le quitaban la vista de encima un segundo.- Este mundo… es tan patético… no sólo por las ideas tontas de los humanos que siguen con sus guerras, sino por la de los demás seres sobrenaturales que han hecho que todo se estanque, si bien ahora desean cambiar eso… ya es tarde… El mundo tardara en avanzar y me aburrí de esperar… por ello creare un mundo nuevo, uno mejor y más capaz…

-Donde tú serás el Dios Supremo… Vaya… Hablando de grandes sueños…- Ise no pudo evitar relacionar esto con un anime…- Sin duda estás loco… Usaste a esos 7 para que se enfrenten a nosotros pero antes de eso los usaste como medio para obtener información y demás… cosas que no hubieras podido sólo.

-No sólo eso… has creado un ejército, sólo con la finalidad de hacer una batalla de aguante en vez de ir a una guerra… Sin duda tienes todo planeado…- Vali no podía creer lo que oía.- Y pensar que no eres el Dios que todos pintan.

-Las Mitologías no siempre nos pintan como somos…. Además, los años no pasan en vano.- Loki dio unos pasos más al frente antes de crear unos círculos mágicos alrededor suyo.- Pero estoy más que seguro que ustedes no han venido a una charla aburrida que al final no nos llevará a nada.

-Muy cierto…- Ise y Vali se pusieron en guardia con sus cascos ya en su lugar.- ¿Listo?

-Esa está de más…- Vali activó el Trans Arm Variable System y podía ver el porcentaje de eficiencia, inició bajo pero conforme avance la batalla aumenatara.

-Ok… Hora del Rock.- Ise y Vali fueron hacia Loki, la batalla final para detener al Ragnarok había comenzado.

* * *

Insertar canción: Haruka [Tv Edit.] – LACCO TOWER

Sayonara no aizu ga yozora ni hibikeba

(Sí la señal del adiós pudiera resonar en el cielo nocturno)

Al iniciar la canción, vemos a Issei que se encuentran un tanto herido con parte de su vestimenta rota por las rodillas de su pantalón mediante que nota que los diversos enemigos del pasado.

Yagate haruka kanata tooku hanareteku kimi wo omou yo  
mata aou to

(Pensaré en ti, de manera distante y remota para de alguna manera podamos volvernos a ver)

Y entre todos ellos, vemos en un fuego azulado a su espalda sin hacerle daño, vemos a Loki que veía como no le quedaban muchas fuerzas a Issei y preparaba su ataque para acabarlo.

Kimi no hidari kara miteta yokogao wo miteita

(Vi desde tu perfil izquierdo, y pude ver tu rosto)

En ese instante, Issei recordaba un tanto a sus padres todo lo que ha vivido con ellos hasta el momento de su muerte mediante que aun trataba de soportar el dolor ya estando de pie para poder encarar a sus enemigos mientras que en su mente recordaba a sus amigos que se preocupan por él y sus rostros estaban en uno de sus ojos.

Waratteru ka naiteiru no ka

(¿Estabas riendo o estabas llorando?)

Y con esa imagen todavía en sus ojos, la cámara se aleja hasta mostrar a Issei que se encontraba preparado para luchar, pero siente una mano en su hombro previo a la batalla.

Nagai kami ga jama wo shiteru

(Tu largo cabello obstruía el camino.)

Y al sentir esa mano en su hombro, Issei se volta a ver que apareció Yuuto, pero no vino solo, ya que cerca se notan a tres personas más.

Sayonara no aizu ga yozora ni hibikeba

(Sí la señal del adiós pudiera resonar en el cielo nocturno)

Sairaorg Bael, Saji Genshiro y Vali Lucifer se aparecen en la escena mediante que diversas personas conocidas del grupo los observan a la distancia mediante que se preparan para la batalla viendo el amanecer entre sonrisas y rostros de preocupación en que ellos pudieran perder esa batalla.

Haruka kanata yowayowashii bokutachi no michi wo terasu yo

(Este brillará como una luz que iluminará nuestros débiles caminos para algún día)

Mediante que la cámara toma un perfil izquierdo mediante que el grupo se prepara para luchar ante esos enemigos y que sus cuerpos reciban la luz del sol e Issei dice que se preparen.

Mata aeru to

(Podamos volver a vernos)

Y tomando un paso hacia atrás, la cámara ve de frente a los cinco chicos dan un salto para irse a la batalla congelando justo en el momento que Issei, Vali, Genshiro y Yuuto muestren su Sacred Gear y Sairaorg comienza a mostrar un aura dorada y sueltan un rugido de batalla al mismo tiempo que se acaba la canción de fondo.

* * *

 **Preambulo al combate final de este arco, espero que les guste como serán las batallas simultaneas que habrán porque como ven, serán varias. Nos vemos en otro cap.**


	100. Ragnarok: Final

**Estoy muerto, un fin de semana metido en la laptop para sacar este cap, pero vale la pena. Sé que tal vez para muchos no sea la gran cosa pero creo que llegar al cap 100 ya es algo, me he esforzado en este cap. Espero que les guste, ahora si me disculpan... ¿Guru? ¿Donde está esa ave endemoniada? Ahora que lo pienso, las chicas dijeron que habría algo al final del cap... Oh bueno, disfrutenlo... por eso escribo, por nada más.**

* * *

 **Sekiryuutei Supremo**

 **Cap 99 y 100: Ragnarok Parte XI y XII: Final**

Insertar canción: Realize – Nami Tamaki (Tv edit.)

Tadoritsuku basho sae mo wakaranai

(Sin saber a cuál lugar dónde llegaré)

Al iniciar la canción, vemos dos siluetas de dos chicos que son de Hyoudou Issei y Vali Lucifer y detrás de ellos mientras caminan tomando una mirada fija hacia la cámara, se muestran diversas personas vinculadas a los portadores de los dragones celestiales, con diversos sentimientos, amistad (como los diversos chicos con algunas chicas y Rean) y romance (en especial las chicas que tienen sentimientos por ambos).

Todoku to shinjite ima omoi wo hashira seruyo

(Creyendo que ahí estaré, y ahora mis sentimientos comienzan a acelerar)

Cambiando un plano de un risco que se nota que va amaneciendo, vemos ahora a Issei que se encuentra viendo el horizonte desde donde se encuentra y da un salto caer al vacío mientras que una gran cantidad de aura roja rodea al Sekiryuutei que activa su armadura del Balance Breaker mientras va al cielo y ya habiendo activado ese poder hace una pose heroica a la cámara en el aire detrás del sol mediante que se aparece el título de la historia por unos instantes y que un destello de luz desaparece.

Katachi kaete yuku kokoro mo kono machi mo

(Las formas siempre están cambiando, al igual que este corazón y esta cuidad)

Y en un salón especial que hay una serie de luces que hacen alusión a que es un circulo, vemos a Issei que mantiene una mirada seria mientras que las luces ven como los diversos recuerdos del castaño están rodeándolo, aparece Rean tomando el hombro para prepararlo para su entrenamiento, pero el lugar cambia a un dojo dentro de su casa pero Rias y Twilight aparecen tomando los brazos del castaño mediante que el resto de las chicas tratan de arrebatárselo, pero un tanto lejos se encuentra Akeno con una mirada triste.

Dakedo kienai negai ga aru

(Pero hay un deseo pero nunca desaparecerá)

Y con ella, pone una mano en su rostro como si ocultara su llano mediante que en su espalda salen un par de alas, pero una es de un demonio y delante de esa ala se encuentra un reflejo su fallecida madre, Shuri y una de un ángel caído siendo Baraquiel y ambos padres de esa chica toman sus hombros en señal de aliento, aun con ello tiene una mirada perdida pensando algo si hubiera cambiado ese doloroso momento y la escena cambia mediante diversos destellos de luces.

Chigau yume wo mite onaji sora nagameta

(Viendo un sueño distinto, mirando el mismo cielo)

Y ahora vemos a Vali Lucifer que se encuentra caminando con su grupo pero se detienen momentáneamente para descansar y Teepo comienza a jalar la manga de su camisa para jugar con él mediante que Merlina y Esdeath comienzan a hablar sus cosas, Arthur aprovecha para practicar con su espada y Bikou se distrae viendo el paisaje.

Ano hi chikatta "Makenai koto"

(Ese día que jure que "no perderé")

Mientras sigue mirando el cielo, Vali aprieta su puño al saber que su amigo y rival de alguna manera se ha vuelto más fuerte y que no quería estar detrás de él para tener su lucha de desempate, pero una especie de flamas de aura aparecen para luego ver que dando la espalda a la cámara, él e Issei, quien está al lado izquierdo del peli platino se encuentran juntos encarando a alguien.

Zutto futari kono te tsunagezu ni

(Siempre nuestras manos se han unido)

Ahora vemos a los dos portadores de los dragones celestiales que tienen en una mirada decidida a luchar ante quien se encuentran encarando y detrás de ellos, vemos a Rias, Twilight, Akeno y Asia quienes están más cerca de Issei y a Esdeath y Merlina que están a la par hacia Vali.

Umarete kita imi wo sagashiteta

(Al igual que buscamos la razón sobre que existimos)

Y ven que Loki en un cielo morado en lo alto de un risco preparando el Ragnarok para su idea, pero cambiando de nuevo hacia los dos dragones, Issei le muestra su puño izquierdo hacia Vali que choca con su puño derecho y luego de que choquen sus puños en señal de amistad, ellos van corriendo mediante que les rodean auras de los colores de sus dragones para activar las armaduras de su respectivo Balance Breaker.

Tadoritsuku basho sae mo wakaranai

(Sin saber a cuál lugar dónde llegaré)

Ahora estando en un campo de batalla, vemos a diversos lacayos de Loki que van hacia los dos portadores de los dragones celestiales, pero diversos miembros de los dos grupos de ambos los atacan y un disparo de magia pura van hacia ellos pero es cancelado con un escudo especial por parte de Twilight y sus amigas mediante que los dos guerreros van volando hacia el dios nórdico del engaño.

Todoku to shinjite ima omoi wo hashira seruyo

(Creyendo que ahí estaré, y ahora mis sentimientos comienzan a acelerar)

Y en su vuelo, Vali elimina a diversos enemigos enviados por Loki mediante que Issei va velozmente hacia el enemigo quien desesperado manda otros que estaban a su mando pero de otra dimensión se aparecen para derrotar al Sekiryuutei.

Ayamachi mo setsunasa mo koeru toki

(Cuando llegue el momento de que supere mis errores y mi dolor)

Sin perder un instante al notar eso, Issei elimina a cada enemigo con cada una de las armaduras de los Cosmic Packs y cuando se aparece Vali ya habiendo superado sus adversarios hacen dos disparos de poder hacia Loki que ve que ese ataque aumenta de poder a cada momento mientras hace un orbe mágico que va hacia dicha movida de los portadores de los dragones celestiales.

Negai ga hikari dakishimeru mirai wo yobisamashite

(Los deseos serán abrazados por la luz, y despertarán el futuro)

Cuando esos ataques chocan, un enorme destello de luz seguido por una gran explosión se muestra para que luego se muestren Issei y Vali viendo hacia la cámara que estaba un tanto arriba de ellos para que después cambien sus miradas para que sus grupos se encuentren detrás de ellos esperándolos. Ya con ello, los chicos van hacia sus grupos mediante que dan la espalda a la cámara mediante que los ven y se congela la imagen cuando se acabe la música de fondo.

* * *

 **VS Sigma - Megaman X8 Music Extended**

La batalla afuera de la isla ya había tomado su fase final, fase que inició con los ataques de Celestia y Luna hacia los lobos Skoll y Hati. Ambos animales estaban luchando con ambas mujeres y se notaba que ninguno estaba muy contento. Los lobos sabían que ambas mujeres los igualan en términos se técnica pero en poder les falta para poder hacerles frente y obvio que ellas lo sabían.

Celestia y Luna no se rendían en la batalla con ambos lobos, ambas atacaban con fuego y trueno a sus enemigos que usaban sus garras para simplemente deshacerse de los ataques. Ambas sabían que ir al cuerpo a cuerpo equivale a arriesgar a los bebés dentro de ellas y eso era algo que ninguna desea.

Con un movimiento simple, Celestia empujó a Skoll para luego darle espacio libre a su hermana, con un movimiento la mujer lanzó varias ráfagas de trueno que hicieron que Hati retroceda debido al impacto y el dolor. El lobo que persigue la luna fue contra ella y abrió la boca para agarrar su brazo pero la oportuna reacción de su hermana hizo el problema pase a un lado… Skoll no vio eso con buenos ojos y lanzó ráfagas de fuego para ayudar a su hermano.

Luna creó un escudo hecho de agua para proteger a su hermana mayor mientras esta retrocedía al mismo tiempo que Skoll iba con su hermano. Al ver que ambos bandos estaban en una encrucijada, ninguno supera al otro, sabían que debe haber un modo de ganar… uno que los haga ganar.

-Hermana… hay que… actuar ya… no creo que…

-Un poco más Luna, un poco más…- Celestia habló firme a su hermana luego de secarse el sudor. Ver como la gata apareció en su hombro le hizo preguntar.- Celine-san… ¿Cómo va?

-Vamos bien pero faltan aún unos arreglos, Emma hace lo que puede… aún con los datos que le dieron es un hechizo complejo.

-Pero necesario para ganar…- Luna notó que ambos lobos iban hacia ellas.- ¿Lista para seguir hermana?

Celestia asintió mientras Celina se bajaba del hombro de la mujer pata ir a avisar al otro grupo de la situación, deben de darse prisa. Ambas hermanas fueron de nuevo contra los lobos, una larga batalla entraba en la recta final.

Con Fenrir, a batalla no era menos activa que la última. El lobo en verdad estaba dando todo para acabar esta batalla pero estos seres eran muy persistentes hasta el punto que es un fastidio. Rean y Azazel hicieron movimientos conjuntos para dar cortes y golpes al lobo quien resistió los ataques para luego alejarlos usando simplemente una onda de viento generada por su aullido. Tras eso, Esdeath, Arthur y Bikou atacaron directamente al poderoso lobo quien trataba de alejar a estos tontos que eran peor que moscas… un impacto en su espalda hizo que noté a Merlina y Baraquiel, ambos atracando usando la luz del caído en conjunto con la magia de la chica. Un impacto en la cara lo hizo sacudir la cabeza para luego sentir como Tannin lo atrapaba del cuello para tratar de hacerlo caer.

Tannin sabía muy bien que en fuerza física no le ganará nunca al lobo, este ser es del Top 10 pero en conjunto están logrando que este se debilite poco a poco. Lo sabía ya que notaba que Fenrir trata de evitar ataques a sus piernas que de seguro están tambaleantes por todo el daño que se está empezando a acumular en su ser.

Al fin, tras el apoyo de Rean y Bikou, Tannin logró hacer caer al lobo al suelo para luego morderle el cuello en un intento de que se canse más y se desespere. En medio de eso, los ataques por parte del resto no se hicieron esperar… Si bien estos son muy débiles para el lobo en solitario, en conjunto son ya una molestia que lo está lastimado de una manera que jamás esperó o sintió en el pasado.

Rean sabía que poco a poco el lobo estaba cerca de su límite pero… un animal acorralado es más peligros y él lo sabe… más al notar los ojos de este, está al borde de ponerse serio.

-¡Rean!- Celine apareció en el hombro del humano, la gata trataba de recuperar el aire luego de haber corrido tanto, aunque eso no quita que estaba más que feliz de ver que todo va bien… al menos por ahora.- ¡Se inicia la fase final! ¡Ya deben usar las cadenas en ese lobo!

-Aún le quedan fuerzas… debemos debilitarlo más para que no se libre de ellas.- Rean notó que Tannin fue empujado por el lobo usando sus patas. La herida en su cuello hace que la sangre cubra su pelaje pero le daba un aire más tétrico…- Unos minutos más…

-Date prisa, tus novias están dando todo lo que pueden.- Celine dio media vuelta y fue para el otro lado que debía estar.

Rean suspiró y vio a Fenrir, este estaba más que listo para acabar esta lucha… lucha que ya se extendió mucho… Parece que era hora… deben acabar esto.

* * *

En el mar, Sera y Gabriel trataban de tener a ese enorme pez en su lugar, la ayuda del Archangel y el Kusanagi eran de gran ayuda, esos misiles sin duda ayudaban a que el pez endemoniado no se mueva mucho. Con un rayo de su mano, Serafall creó varios pilares de hielo para retener el avance del grandote mientras Gabriel atacaba. Los ataques eran más que efectivos ya que el movimiento de este era cada vez más limitado, ambas mujeres con un movimiento simple lograron encerrar a este grandote en una especie de aro creado por los poderes de Serafall… La Maou sonrió al ver que ya lo tenían… fue justo en eso que su hermana la llamó.

- _¡Onee-sama, buen trabajo pero ahora necesitamos que lo muevan cerca a la barrera!-_ las palabras de Sona hicieron que la Maou se asombre… ¿Qué haga qué?- _Es parte del plan que cree Onee-sama, debes de creer en mí._

-Hagámoslo Sera-chan, por algo debe estar pidiendo esto.- La Maou asintió, si su hermana se lo pide está bien… pero antes…

Lanzó un rayo de hielo para volver al enorme pez en un enorme cubo de hielo, así será más fácil de cargar y no se moverá tanto. La chica asintió a su buen trabajo pero Gabriel hizo un puchero…

-¿Era necesario…?

-Sí, esa cosa iba a moverse mientras lo trasladábamos, mejor que vaya congelado.- La Arcángel vio a su amiga con una gota de sudor.- Oye, soy una demonio… creo que eso resume todo.

-Buen punto…- Ahora a Sera le salió una gota de sudor… ¿Captó esa explicación…? Sin duda esto era una locura.

Con su magia, ambas tomaron al enorme pez y lo empezaron a llevar con cuidado al lugar que Sona les había indicado… Parece que la chica tiene algo planeado y a lo grande.

* * *

Por otro lado, en el interior de una de las naves Sona y Seekvaira hacían los últimos retoques del plan mientras Kuisha las escuchaba atentamente y escuchar el plan de ambas era en verdad de locura pero optó por seguirlo, si tuvo la aprobación de Lady Venelana entonces ella no está en lugar de quejarse, hora de la acción.

Con unos arreglos más, tendrían el plan listo y con ello ir por sus amigos y sacarlos de esa isla para que esta se hunda con Loki, este plan era el más loco que se le pudo ocurrir a Sona y eso era decir mucho dado que sus planes eran muy concretos y lógicos.

Sin duda se estaban arriesgando mucho pero eso era parte de lo que tenían que hacer, el que no arriesga no gana. Con todo decidido todos fueron a sus respectivos puestos a empezar la fase final de su propio plan…

* * *

Mientras tanto, la batalla con Loki y los Dragones Celestiales ya había iniciado. Ambos Dragones sacaron sus espadas y fueron contra el Dios quien tenía 7 orbes de energía alrededor de él de distintos colores. Cuando Vali fue contra él con su arma, Loki tomó uno de los orbes y este fue asimilado para luego alzar la mano y bloquear el ataque de Vali ante la sorpresa de este con una capa de Amatista… ¿Cómo…?

Ise no le importó eso, rodeó al Dios para luego lanzar un Dragon Shoot sin miramientos mientras Vali retrocedía pero Loki repitió el proceso, el orbe anterior reapareció y otro fue tomado, tras eso Loki lanzó una poderosa llamarada que enfrentó y superó al ataque del Sekiryuutei quien esquivó la masa de fuego que iba a su persona…

Con eso hecho, el orbe emergió de nuevo… Loki se mostraba confiado y no era para menos, ellos no sabían que diablos había hecho. Se prepararon para otro ataque por parte de él que esta vez lo hizo sin usar los orbes, eran ráfagas de magia que ambos empezaron a esquivar dando saltos o dejando que el X-Pulse les diga que hacer. Sobra decir que los movimientos de los Dragones eran para evitar daños fatales más que para evitarlos del todo… eso se ve en las heridas que están recibiendo y que sin duda no serán fáciles de bloquear del todo.

Ambos lanzaron ráfagas hacia Loki quien las desvió con las manos ante la sorpresa de ambos… ¿Qué tan fuerte era? Pero eso no los detuvo, Ise y Vali empezaron a atacar al Dios con sus armas y este devolvía los golpes con sus ráfagas de energía que se hicieron armas filosas que bloqueaban los ataques de ambos jóvenes. Ambos Dragones Celestiales hicieron un movimiento coordinado para lograr abrirse paso en la defensa de Loki… ambos eran rivales pero sabían trabajar en equipo y eso era algo raro entre los Dragones Celestiales.

Con ayuda de Ise, Vali logró acercarse al Dios para hacer una estocada con su arma pero la sorpresa vino al ver que ya no estaba… ¿Dónde estaba…? El X-Pulse le dio la señal y su cuerpo reaccionó sólo ante el peligro logrando salvarlo del ataque que casi lo decapita… Loki estaba ahí con una espada de energía en mano y casi logra darle al Hakuryuukou que sintió que la armadura en su cuello sufrió un corte… que cerca.

Ise atacó aprovechando el descuido del Dios pero este desapareció de su campo de visión y ocurrió lo mismo sólo que el Sekiryuutei cambió a la forma Alfa Perfecta para reaccionar mejor a la advertencia de su X-Pulse y bloquear el ataque con sus garras… Obvio que Loki se sorprendió un poco pero sonrió… Esa sonrisa creció más al sentir que el Hakuryuukou se lanza al ataque con esa luz tan rara pero que ahora la ve más controlada… optó por crear una corriente de aire para alejar a ambos usando otra de las esferas que lo rodean. El impacto hizo que ambos jóvenes caigan al suelo muy aturdidos ya que en verdad no esperaron eso y que sin duda Loki tenía juguetes nuevos… unos peligrosos juguetes.

Ise reconoció ese último, le recuerda en algo al control de Syd para usar el viento mientras Vali reconoció el de la Amatista… ¿Será posible? Pero no podía ser…

Ise optó por tratar de averiguar si es posible lo que está pensando. Cargó calor en sus manos y lanzó una Gaea Force hacia el Dios y para su sorpresa con horror este le dio un golpe al ataque hecho de calor haciendo que este desaparezca… Él no era tan fuerte antes y… ver como otro de los orbes reapareció confirmó sus sospechas… De algún modo usaba esos orbes para algo… ¿Aumento de habilidades…? No… Eso no explica lo del mineral que usaba el tipo que Vali derrotó.

Vali optó por su propio intento, cargó luz y magia en varias esferas y las lanzó hacia Loki para luego dejarlas estáticas en el aire… Luego de unos segundos, mando a todas las esferas hacia el Dios quien empezó a esquivar las esferas como si intuyera que hacer… Eso no era posible… Pero gracias a su buen ojo, Vali notó algo que otro no… Loki estaba usando una corriente de viento para lograr esquivar las esferas ya que sentía la dirección en que venían y el cambio de fuerza en el ambiente.

-Tú… ¿Qué has hecho para tener esas habilidades…? No sé las otras pero con una estoy seguro de que era de uno de tus guerreros.- Loki sonrió a las palabras de Vali, bien intuido…

-Veo que sin duda lo has notado Hakuryuukou y veo que el Sekiryuutei ha hecho igual… sin duda ambos son muy hábiles para su edad pero…- Loki creó varios círculos mágicos alrededor de él.- Mejor traten de adivinar.

Ise y Vali se vieron en la necesidad de tener que moverse para esquivar las ráfagas mágicas que iban hacia ellos, con cada movimiento trataban de acercarse usando sus velocidades aumentadas pero era imposible debido a la gran cantidad de magia que estaba saliendo de esos círculos y que además… algo les decía que acercarse era muy peligroso para ellos.

Con un movimiento más, Loki canalizo el poder de sus círculos mágicos para que apunten a un solo lado, que justamente era donde los dos jóvenes estaban ahora. Al ver que moverse para esquivar era absurdo, optaron por defenderse… Vali creó un círculo defensivo que Ise repotencio con el Booted Gear Gift… el círculo recibió y aguantó hasta donde pudo la fuerza del ataque, si bien fue destruido al final sirvió a su propósito de salvarlos de un daño mayor. A pesar de caer al suelo, ambos seguían en condiciones de lucha y eso bastaba para ellos…

-Veo que saben trabajar juntos… bien, eso hará todo más emocionante para mí.- Loki alzó vuelo y ambos Dragones se pusieron en guardia al no saber que venía.- Anda, muéstrenme que mi creencia es correcta… que el Caos genera la anhelada evolución.

-Tch… odio que hable demasiado.- Ise preparó las garras de la Forma Alfa para atacar.- ¿Listo para seguir?

-Eso ni se pregunta.- Vali canalizo luz en sus manos para poder generar un daño mayor.- Vamos.

Ambos Dragones fueron a seguir su lucha, lucha que sin duda sería cada vez más difícil.

 **(FIN OST)**

* * *

 **Saint Seiya Sanctuary Battle OST - Road to Virgo Extended**

En otra zona, Rias y el resto trataba de lograr tener todo bajo control pero eso es más difícil de hacer ahora que no sólo deben enfrentar al último guerrero de Loki sino que además a estas cosas horribles creadas por alquimia… sin duda no era el día de nadie aquí.

Aki disparaba balas elementales, intercalando entre las DG-X y las DG-O, los disparos a los cuerpos y las trampas lograban mantener a esos idiotas a raya mientras Ayane iba a las cabezas de esos trolls y les abría el cráneo con sus kodachis, la chica a pesar del dolor lograba seguir peleando… una ráfaga curativa por parte de Asia la hizo sentir mucho mejor… no al 100% pero si mejor. Todo eso mientras Ray protegía a la chica con ayuda de Kaori quien le había dado una katana para pelear… sin duda no tener sus alas la limita, pero seguirá en la lucha para cuidar a Asia… Kaori le dio una patada a uno de esos lobos que se acercaron para luego usar la guadaña para cortar a varios y de inmediato canalizar algo de magia en la hoja para crear un shock eléctrico que hizo que el daño generado sea mayor. Tras ellos, se vio a Irina ayudando a su amiga a mantener a unas aves que iban hacia esta con sus aros de luz mientras Xenovia desde Tierra lanzaba ondas de corte para evitar que se acerquen… ahora mismo maldice no poder usar su velocidad… le duelen demasiado las piernas y ni con el tratamiento de Asia y las Lágrimas del Fénix se ha curado del todo…

Rossweise en apoyo con Fay y Ravel protegían a distancia a las atacantes primarias debido a que pueden usar sus hechizos de manera variable y eso ayuda… más si estas cosas feas, los trolls, se acercan mucho a ellos. Ravel había optado por el ataque y defensa intercalado… sabe que desde cierto punto todos se verán cansados y eso será fatal… por ello es que todos van en parejas o de a tres, para que uno cambie de maniobra ante el cansancio del otro… ve que fue una buena idea, dado que la pareja de Koneko y Kuroka está logrando surtir efecto, la menor ataca a puño limpio mientras la mayor con su magia que se nota ahora puede usarla mejor… que bien, ya era hora de que pueda hacerlo…. Ravel lanzó una llamarada que Fay repotencio con viento para luego dar una patada cargada fuego a uno de esos lobos… en serio, no más faldas largas para pelear. Fay notó que Rossweise era buena en la defensa y el ataque, su magia era muy moldeable y… sin duda es una fuerte aliada. Pasó a ver la zona que ellas defienden que es el pilar de energía en donde las elegidas por los Elementos de la Armonía se encuentran ahora… la chica estaba más que preocupada por ellas, las 6 estaban inconscientes y… ¿Qué planeó Lavenza con todo esto?

-¡No te distraigas Fay!- Aki salvó a la maga de un ataque hacia ella luego de que notará su distracción.- ¡No sirve preocuparse si pierdes la vida!- Fay asintió y reanudó su ataque, es verdad… hay cosas que pensar y que… Esas dos no la tienen fácil.

En otra parte de la zona, Rias y Akeno peleaban con Sigmund… este atacaba con todo su poder con su espada y velocidad… ambas chicas lograban tener todo a raya debido a su entrenamiento con sus amigos y Rean pero aún así, unos cortes en ellas no faltaron…

Ver un ataque del arma de Sigmund hizo que Rias genere Poder de la Destrucción en su mano y golpee la espada pero para su sorpresa esta sólo fue repelida, más no destruida… Ver eso la sorprendió y asustó un poco… es cierto que aún no perfecciona bien la distribución de poder mágico al golpear pero aún así… Akeno esta vez fue al ataque, usó su electricidad para crear varias esferas eléctricas para mandar al tipo ese y tratar de atraparlo pero ver que no fue así y que al final este esquivó el ataque… La chica apretó los dientes para luego lanzar estacas hechas de electricidad pero estas fueron desviadas por la espada de Sigmund quien sin duda estaba más que listo para todo… esa espada no era normal…

Sigmund notó la confusión en ambas, era normal eso… esta espada fue creada usando su propia sangre y tiene el atributo de ser muy resistente, más no indestructible… a menos que lo ataquen con algo que supera su propia fuerza, esta no se romperá. Alzó la espada y con solo agitarla creó una onda de viento que desequilibro a ambas chicas para luego ir por Rias… la demonio creó un escudo mágico para bloquear el ataque… la fuerza del ataque mandó a Rias varios metros lejos de él con las manos entumidas… Akeno atacó con su Holy Lightning a Sigmund usando una lanza creada de este poder pero la espada bloqueó el ataque de la chica quien se mostraba furiosa… tal era su rabia que la lanza aumentó su poder ante la sorpresa del enemigo y más al notar algo en la chica… Ella debió ser la energía extraña que sintió…

Una ráfaga del poder de la Destrucción hizo que este de un salto al costado, momento que Akeno aprovechó para lanzar su lanza hacia este pero aún en el aire lo bloqueó sin muchos problemas… ambas gruñeron al ver su ataque fallar y más al ver que no estaban logrando nada contra este tipo… Necesitan un nuevo plan…

Rias en eso pensó usar esa técnica pero… no la perfecciona aún y le cuesta crearla… necesita mucho tiempo y a uno que sea la carnada… No puede pedirle eso a Akeno… mientras que la otra chica trataba de no escuchar a Innis en su cabeza… la batalla no era inútil… pueden ganar… sólo necesitan una oportunidad para hacerlo.

Sigmund miró de reojo lo que pasaba con el resto y notó que esas chicas estaban aguantando más que otra cosa, todas estaban al límite, cansadas debido a todas las luchas que han tenido y eso no es decir poco, sus iguales no eran débiles, si bien él es el más poderoso de entre todos… cada uno era un rival difícil… se nota que todas ganaron al margen y eso muestra que no pueden seguir eternamente… Estas dos estaban ligeramente mejor pero igual, no pueden ganar… ni siquiera necesita usar todo su poder con ellas… eso sí, debe hacer que esas 6 cumplan su parte para luego matarlas…

Rias lanzó una ráfaga hacia el tipo, este la desvió para luego golpear a Akeno quien había estado atrás de él para atacar… sin duda era hábil. Akeno se limpió la boca para luego atacar de nuevo con sus rayos como Rias lo hacía con el Poder de la Destrucción… Admite que las cosas se ven malas para ella y el resto… Y más al captar algo terrible, están jugando en la palma de Loki ya que todo este es su plan…

 _-No… No voy a dejar que eso pase._ \- Akeno esta vez lanzó una lanza de mayor poder… su destello celeste sacó de cuadro a Sigmund quien optó por esquivar esa en vez de recibirla… Esta niña…- _Jure no retroceder nunca más… No lo haré.-_ El ligero destello celeste en sus ojos solo mostraba una cosa… Innis estaba despierta y veía todo…

 _ **-Bueno niña… demuestra que no dices solo palabras vacías, muéstrame que irás hacia adelante sin vacilar… demuéstrame que ser tú me hará entender algo.**_ \- Innis ha optado por darle una oportunidad a Akeno, su otra yo de convencerla… de ver que puede cambiar… que no todo es una ilusión y un engaño.

 **(FIN OST)**

* * *

En lo que sería la conexión de los elementos con sus respectivas dueñas, las chicas trataban de mantener la calma para no perder el control en el flujo de energía que pasaba por ellas, debían centrarse en sellar el flujo de poder del círculo mágico y así evitar el plan de Loki pero algo en ellas les decía que había algo más… algo que no habían notado.

-Veo que lo notaron…- La voz de cierta persona ya conocida hizo que abran los ojos y se vean frente a Lavenza quien estaba sentada en una silla leyendo un enorme libro.- Al parecer sus intuiciones son cada vez mejores niñas.

-Lavenza-sama…- La mencionada rodó los ojos ante la forma que dijeron su nombre… Y eso que creyó que se alejo de las formalidades luego que su cuerpo mortal muriera.- ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Simple pequeña Twilight… Evitar que Loki cumpla su meta real…- Las chicas la vieron con duda… ¿Meta real?- ¿Creyeron que Loki en verdad no haría nada en caso de que su meta inicial fallara? Es un Dios que tiende a usar engaños y artimañas para cumplir sus objetivos y esta no es la excepción.- Lavenza mostró a los elementos de la Armonía… estos estaban teniendo una salida de energía algo extraña.- Loki trata de tomar el poder de los Elementos para hacerlo suyo.

-¿¡Qué!?- las 6 chicas se mostraron más que asustadas al oír eso… ¿era eso posible?

-Los Elementos están ligados a ustedes, en otras palabras si pierden un segundo su conexión con ustedes se vuelven simples rocas sin poder alguno… Es por eso que puso los puntos principales en los pilares… De un modo u otro hubieran descubierto que debían usarlos para detener el círculo pero al detener el último hubieran perdido la conexión con ellos y Loki usaría ese momento para acabar con esto… tomando el poder de las gemas para él.

-Pero… Él no posee las cualidades de los Elementos… ¿Cómo podría…?- Fluttershy hizo la pregunta, una que saco a Lavenza un suspiro.

-Cuando cree los elementos, la luz de la Armonía era accesible a cualquiera que toque las gemas… Lo que hace que eso no pase es que modifique todo para que solo gente con los atributos de cada Elemento lo pueda usar… por ello es que ustedes pueden hacerlo, sus mejores cualidades son justamente lo que representa a cada elemento… Fue una decisión difícil…

-Pero… Dice que ahora los elementos están en peligro de…

-No del todo…- Aj fue interrumpida por la mujer quien se levantó.- Verán… Mi más grande talento fue siempre ser capaz de estar 5 a 10 pasos más adelante que mis enemigos… Por ello es que era temida, más que por mi capacidad de pelea que no era poca aunque no estaba al nivel de mi hermano… Si bien él era más de atacar de frente y dar miedo con su poder, yo lo era con mis estrategias e ideas… Por ello es que con sólo ver el círculo mágico es que supe el plan de Loki y puse medidas para que todo lo que ha planeado si esto sale mal… se destruya.

-Modifico los elementos… Modifico la Matrix…- Twilight captó todo…

-Ahm… Un poco de explicación para las menos inteligentes.- Rainbow alzó la mano mientras Pinkie tenía humo en la cabeza… Rarity solo se sobo el puente de la nariz, esto era muy complejo para ella.

-Jajaja, bueno para ser simples… sólo hice unas ecuaciones que harán el trabajo y que además…- Lavenza sonrió de tal modo que las 6 chicas no pudieron evitar ligar esa risa con la de Ise cada vez que tenía un loco plan, uno tan loco pero que era muy efectivo…- Es hora de que los Elementos sean suyos totalmente.- A esas palabras las chicas se vieron las caras… ¿Qué tenía en mente esta mujer?

* * *

 **[Music] Mega Man ZX ► Rockin' On (Arrange) ║Extended║**

En el mundo real, la batalla por parte de las chicas contra Sigmund y estas enormes bestias parecía que era total desventaja para ellas y que además… Sigmund jugaba con Rias y Akeno… Ambas fueron mandadas a la zona donde estaba el resto luego de salvarse de un corte por parte de la espada del tipo y cayeron justo donde estaba el resto…. Por su lado, Sigmund no mostraba ninguna señal de cansancio… Estaba como si nada y eso era malo para ellas ya que no sabían como afrontar esto…

Un ataque por parte de Irina y Xenovia hicieron que este mire a ambos lados… Mujeres tontas, tras clavar su arma al suelo solo alzo ambas manos para evitar el ataque de ambas chicas que al ver sus ataques bloqueados de inmediato fueron lanzadas a distintas partes del lugar… el impacto hizo que se sientan aturdidas… Ese sujeto… Con un movimiento más, Sigmund esta vez fue hacia Rias quien esquivo el corte del arma por los pelos… La chica en eso fue auxiliada por Ray y Kaori… ambas tratando de atacar el punto blanco del hombre mientras Ayane iba a su cabeza para dar un corte hacia este pero la sorpresa de las 3 fue inmediata al notar que los 3 impactos hacia él no le habían hecho nada… ni un rasguño. Con eso hecho, Sigmund mandó a las 3 chicas a volar con solo expulsar su aura… aura que no era lejana a la de un dragón… Obvio que podía ser así ya que, según las leyendas, Sigrfrido se bañó en la sangre Fanrir…

Ok… esto se ve malo para ellas… Aki trato de atacar con sus balas pero estas no le hacían nada a la armadura que el tipo usaba y eso sin duda era una muy mala señal… Koneko y Ravel trataron de atacar pero los puños con Senjutsu y fuego no le hacían nada… No sólo eso, la magia de Rossweise era incapaz de hacerle algo al tipo este y mucho menos lograr defenderse de los movimientos de su arma… Ver como su defensa sucumbía la hacía sentirse humillada… La ayuda de Fay era buena, con sus hechizos elementales tratando de hacer que el enemigo se detenga pero se notaba que Fay estaba al borde de quedarse sin magia… Kuroka estaba al lado de Asia para defenderla en caso de que vaya por ella pero Sigmund no haría algo tan cobarde como atacar a un oponente que no se puede defender… Un rayo de Akeno llamó su atención, la chica estaba en el aire con su mano alzada… ese rayo fue fuerte…

-¿Por qué…. Por qué ayudas a Loki…? Puedo sentirlo… Sé que no estás loco y que no tienes malas intenciones… ¿Entonces por qué…? Debes saber lo que Loki hará…- Akeno cada vez tenía más acceso a la información que Innis obtuvo… la idea de Loki era una locura, el mundo sucumbirá si eso pasa y aún así…

 **-Porque mi vida se la debo a Lord Loki, así de simple.-** Las palabras de Sigmund hicieron que todas lo vean… Incluso las bestias que estaban atacando se habían detenido…- **Soy, como saben, un humano artificial creado por el Vaticano para crear una descendencia artificial del Héroe Sigfrido… Si bien una parte de los investigadores se centró en crear un ser para que use a Gram, otros buscaban al guerrero indestructible, tal como lo fue el héroe tras bañarse en la sangre del dragón Fanrir… Yo soy ese resultado pero al final… fui desechado, todo porque no cumplí con las expectativas de los líderes, querían un ser que pueda portar el arma Gram más no un guerrero indestructible…** \- Sigmund miró su arma, una simple copia de lo que es Gram, forjada usando su sangre y con una apariencia que copia la de la real.- **Al final, tras todo lo que pase… los experimentos que sufrí… no tenía nada, un propósito o una razón para vivir… Estaba sin nada en este mundo… Fue en eso que Lord Loki apareció ante mí un día que vagaba sin rumbo en las zonas del Norte de Europa… ¿Saben lo que me dijo? Que yo podría serle útil a él… que podría simplemente lograr algo y no simplemente ser un experimento que tildaron de fallido…-** Todos vieron al tipo con mucha pena y hasta algo de incredulidad… Simplemente acepto estar bajo las órdenes de Loki y seguir su loco plan solo porque no había más para él… Era, en otras palabras, un robot que seguía las órdenes de su maestro… no pensaba si estaba bien o mal, sólo lo hacía porque era su misión… su razón de ser, según él…

-Entonces… Sólo harás caso siempre y cuando logres sentir que tu vida tiene utilidad…- Rias hizo la pregunta mientras Akeno se ponía a su lado…- Sigfrido solo asintió…- Das pena…. Vivir por otros sin pensar por ti mismo… Es una vida triste…

- **Pero es una vida… ¿No? Ustedes que no entenderían lo que trato de decir…**

 **-** No… Algunos aquí si lo entendemos nya… Yo por un segundo en verdad pensé en quitarme la vida por un error que cometí pero logré entender que debo vivir para compensar ese error… nadie me puede decir como vivir la única vida que tengo…- Akeno miró con asombro a la Nekomata, se mostraba que esta había madurado o captado algo…- Alguien como tú que necesita que alguien le diga como vivir es patético.

- **Hmph… no importa lo que digas mujer… Ninguna aquí tiene el poder para vencerme y no sólo eso… Pronto el plan de mi Lord se verá completo y ustedes no podrán hacer nada para detenerlo.-** Se veía el flujo de energía estaba cambiando… Eso significa que pase lo que pase… deben de prepararse para lo que viene.

-Lo lamento… pero tu Lord no lograra su meta… de ninguna manera.- Rias y el resto se pusieron en guardia al ver que las bestias ahora se movían hacia ellas con Sigmund dirigiéndolas… Deben aguantar, por lo menos hasta que esas 6 logren lo que están haciendo.

* * *

La batalla entre Loki y los Dragones Celestiales seguía mientras el lugar entero era víctima de los ataques de los contendientes. Ise cambió a su Balance Breaker normal para ahorrar energía mientras Vali usaba lo mínimo del Trans Arm para usar solo el poder cuando lo ve necesario. En serio, los 2 tratan de lograr descifrar los movimientos de Loki que les da esos 7 orbes… Cada vez están más convencidos que les de las habilidades de los 7 Zafiros animales, esa es la idea que les da debido a las 2 habilidades que vieron y conocieron pero no pueden estar seguros ya que no han luchado contra los otros 5…

Ise dio un giro en el airea tras esquivar un onda de viento con trueno por parte Loki para luego lanzar una ráfaga de Dragon Shoots hacia el Dios quien los bloqueaba sin problema alguno usando su magia… Eso fue aprovechado por Vali para atacar con su luz, ataque que de inmediato hizo que el Dios se mueva debido a que, si bien es resistente, no es indestructible y no desea que un daño severo antes del inicio de su plan real.

De inmediato, ambos dragones fueron al ataque usando todo lo que tenían para siquiera herir al Dios pero este los esquivaba o bloqueaba para de inmediato golpearlos para que se alejen de él… La batalla no era sencilla pero tampoco era difícil… Era como si el tipo hiciera tiempo, saben que pudo atacarlos con mayor poder y así lograr vencerlos pero no era así… Estaba jugando con ellos… Ambos al captar eso se dejaron de juegos, al diablo si no saben que técnicas usa el tipo ese… Deben atacar y lograr darle… El plan que tienen es cuando logren una apertura, una que logre cambiar el ritmo de la batalla a favor de ellos.

Eso sí, como va la cosa no la ven tan próxima… tras bloquear el impacto de un ataque del Dios hacia ellos usando sus alas como escudos… ambos se vieron en el suelo… las armaduras dañadas y eso era decir mucho… necesitan lograr un golpe certero para lograr la victoria.

Accediendo a la forma Gamma, Ise lanzó varios disparos precisos al Dios que se sorprendió al ver la nueva apariencia y poder de esa forma que antes había visto y ahora era distinta. Las ráfagas de magia pasaron cerca suyo, al creer que el chico había fallado no le hizo ver que las ráfagas se detuvieron y explotaron cerca suyo, logrando generar un daño no severo pero si admirable debido a que no se lo esperó. Vali aprovechó eso y uso el Trans Arm al 50% de eficiencia para ir hacia Loki y con gran velocidad darle un corte en la cara usando su espada para luego lanzar ráfagas de luz al mismo tiempo que Ise disparaba ráfagas desde su arma… ese acto hizo que Loki expulse su poder y detenga las ráfagas que iban hacia él. De inmediato, tomó uno de los orbes para luego lanzarse al ataque hacia el Sekiryuutei quien recibió un solo impacto en el estómago que lo mandó a volar a uno de los muros para luego usar otro y lanzar una ráfaga helada al Hakuryuukou quien creó un escudo usando su magia sólo para notar que Loki estaba a su lado… este logró dar un golpe certero al joven quien cayó al suelo debido a la fuerza del impacto…

 **[30% de daño en la Forma Gamma, se recomienda discreción]**

-Gracias por la obvia advertencia…- Ise se levantó luego de que su armadura vuelva a su modo normal.- Agh… Gamma…

 _ **[Haré lo que pueda… puedo repararla un poco pero no esperes una recuperación total]-**_ Gamma inició su acto, sabe que si desean ganar deben usar todo lo que tengan.

Con Vali las cosas son iguales… el daño fue severo y que… Rayos… no Trans Arm por unos minutos. El demonio se alzó y notó que Loki se limpiaba la cara, parece que el corte lo hizo ponerse serio.

Loki sabía que estos dos son un peligro, mientras más pelean más oportunidades les da a estos jóvenes de mejorar y de lograr vencerlo… Aunque ya casi es hora, puede sentir como el círculo toma poco a poco el poder de los Elementos de la Armonía…

-Hagan lo que hagan es tarde…- Ambos Dragones se levantaron para seguir la batalla.- Mi plan ya está en circulación… pronto, el poder de esas 6 gemas será mío.

{¿6 gemas…? ¡Los Elementos de la Armonía, tu plan desde el inicio es… hacerte de su poder!}- Albión captó lo que el Dios dijo.

[Absurdo… no tienes los atributos para usar el poder de la Armonía… además, deberías entrar en contacto con ellas y… Los altares… ¡Lo hiciste adrede!]- Loki rio a las palabras de Ddraig.

-Ustedes… si bien mi plan inicial era el que descubrieron, no crean que era el único. Mi plan final, el que deseo ver cumplido es este… el de que el poder de esas 6 gemas que fueron creadas usando el Árbol de la Vida este en mi interior y con ello, crear una explosión que acabará con la mitad de este planeta.

-Estás loco… eres un ente de Caos, la luz de esas joyas te destruiría… A no ser que seas inmune a ella sólo serás destruido.- A las palabras de Vali, Loki puso al frente los 7 Orbes que tenía y se vio algo que no esperaron…Que una energía caótica salga de estas pero era familiar para Ise y Ddraig…

-Discord… Has usado la energía de Discord para… ¿Cómo puede ser…? Si los Elementos hicieron que él…

-Lo purificaron, es verdad pero de verdad crees que la energía de Discord se fue a la nada… No, vino a mi… el lugar de donde originó y me dio datos interesantes sobre esos elementos y como contrarrestar el flujo de estos, así como una inmunidad a ellos…- Loki en eso jugó con los orbes.- Discord fue un error pero fue útil al final, con esto… mi plan es un éxito.

-Bastardo…- Ise miró al Dios con rabia… iba a decir algo pero el lugar empezó a temblar mientras líneas de energía aparecían.- Esto es…

-¡Jajaja, parece que es hora… el poder de esas joyas será mío y lograré un poder como nunca antes visto, el poder de la Armonía y el Caos en mi poder! ¡Con esto seré capaz de guiar al mundo por el camino de los más fuertes!- el temblor siguió varios segundos antes de que Vali ria ante la confusión del Dios.

-¿Crees que tu plan no tiene fallas…? Pues déjame decirte una cosa Dios imbécil… Nosotros no lo vimos pero una persona si, ahora veo porque lo hizo.- Vali miró a Ise quien asintió.

-Lavenza… eres una maldita genio.- Ahora entendían el porque de su acción y ayuda.

 **(FIN OST)**

* * *

Los elementos de la Armonía tal como se suponía estaban absorbiendo el poder caótico que generaba el círculo pero al mismo tiempo estaban perdiendo poder… varias rajaduras estaban apareciendo en ellas y eso solo significa que están al borde de romperse… Lo que nadie esperó, es que en el interior de las joyas… un simple código, un simple dato estaba impidiendo que la energía de las joyas se vaya hacia el círculo que Loki creó… al contrario, estaban en su lugar y absorbían el poder del círculo tras purificarlo… esto era lo que Lavenza había planeado y vaya que era un plan que se adelantaba a varios pasos…. Al mismo tiempo destruía el código del círculo para que una vez se quede sin magia sea inútil, además de dañar la estructura de la isla.

Al ver que la rajadura era cada vez mayor en cada joya, Lavenza al fin pudo iniciar su plan final… Miró a cada chica, cada elegida por un fragmento del poder que dejo atrás… el poder que ya no era suyo, ahora era de ellas…

-Seré sincera niñas, los Elementos cómo están ahora están limitados a mi estilo…. Y ustedes no son yo, a pesar de que tengan cualidades mías. Por ello es que haré esto, los Elementos ahora serán suyos… crecerán con ustedes, el poder y forma que tengan será decisión de ustedes… Sólo de ustedes…- Lavenza sintió que era la hora.- Sus formas actuales serán denominadas "Astral" debido a que las estrellas velarán por ustedes…

De pronto, en el mundo real… las 6 joyas se hicieron pedazos para luego dirigir su nuevo poder hacía la columna de energía donde estaban las chicas ante la sorpresa de los que veían eso.

Fue en eso que cada chica ganó algo nuevo, ya no eran las joyas… eran cosas distintas. Twilight ganó un anillo, Pinkie un brazalete, Aj unos guantes, Rarity una correa femenina, Fluttershy una bufanda y Rainbow unos aretes. Todos con la respectiva joya del elemento que representan…

-Oh, esto si tiene estilo…- Rarity miró su nueva adquisición…- Oh Rainbow, parece que…

-¡No sigas… unos aretes, debe ser broma!- Aj reía discretamente ante la rabieta de su amiga mientras Fluttershy miraba su bufanda, era linda.

-¡Oooooooh, parece que tenemos un power up!- Pinkie dio un brinco.- ¡Genial, I-nii y Va-kun no deben de tenerlos todos!- Twilight miró a su amiga para luego suspirar aunque Lavenza reía, sin duda esta chica era una loca.

-Bueno, es hora de que me vaya… ya cumplí mi parte. Y no… no les diré como funcionan esas nuevas formas que tienen, son suyas solamente y deben descubrir sus poderes solas.- Las 6 suspiraron al oír eso…- Jejeje, en fin chicas les deseo las mejores de las suertes… no me verán por un buen tiempo… Y recuerden: Este mundo les pertenece, al igual que ustedes pertenecen a este mundo…. No dejen que nadie elija sus futuros, sólo ustedes deben de elegir que camino seguir.- Lavenza se empezó a ir mientras las 6 jóvenes dieron una reverencia a la mujer quien desapareció con una sonrisa.

-Bien… ¿Listas para la acción chicas?- la pregunta de Twilight tenía una respuesta más que clara…

-¡Hora del Rock!- Sin duda alguna, algo de Ise se pegó a estas chicas….

* * *

-¿Qué pasó…? ¿¡Qué pasó!?- Loki no entendía que había sucedido.

Ise y Vali tenían daños en sus armaduras ya que la lucha siguió mientras Loki esperaba que el poder de los Elementos fuera hacia él, lo sintió… las joyas se hicieron pedazos y la energía de estos se liberó pero… no pasó nada.

Ise y Vali rieron al captar que Lavenza lo había logrado… había cambiado el plan de Loki… Haou en la mente del castaño reía, su hermana lo hizo de nuevo. Con esto las cosas iban mejor para ellos… el plan de Loki ha sido destruido, todo por la inteligencia de una mujer que aún vela por el mundo…

Ambos Dragones notaron la rabia en la cara de Loki, estaba más que furioso… su plan, su plan de años trabajo y mucha dedicación… destruido… ¡Que ultraje, esto era una burla hacia él… un Dios, el Dios del engaño! En eso recordó lo que ese ser Innis dijo… que sus planes eran descifrables… que no sabía aplicar el engaño como se debía y…

-¡Malditos mocosos!- Loki expulsó su poder, un poder más allá de lo que se vio hasta la fecha… ya no iba a jugar con ellos…- ¡Me harté de ustedes… iba a jugar más con ustedes pero tras ver que mi plan ha fallado… acabaré con ustedes antes que sean una amenaza real!- el poder de Loki hizo que el lugar tiemble.

-Ok… Está furioso…

\- ¿Qué te hace creer eso… la cara o el gran poder que emana?- Ise miró a Vali con una ceja alzada.- Yo también sé usar sarcasmo.

El Sekiryuutei negó con la cabeza, no era la hora de hacerse el gracioso y… Oh diablos, ahí venía… Ise y Vali se cubrieron debido a que el Dios venía a atacar a matar… Aún con la forma Beta y el Trans Arm al 50%... ambos sufrieron muchos daños debido a la fuerza del ataque de Loki quien combinó a fuerza, velocidad y fiereza que le daban esos orbes para hacer caer a los Dragones Celestiales con varias heridas y sus armaduras dañadas. Eso si dolió… esa ráfaga de golpes y patadas... apenas evitaron los daños severos gracias al X-Pulse.

-Ustedes… morirán primero…- Ambos Dragones se pararon como pudieron… ahí viene de nuevo…

Justo en ese momento una espada fue hacia Loki quien la bloqueó con su mano… una espada sacro demoníaca y… justo sobre él venía un enorme león… esquivó al animal quien logró rasgar sus ropas. Vio que en frente de él habían llegado más pestes, ese mocoso de la espada sacro demoníaca y el tipo de la casa Bael con su mascota…

-Kiba… Sairaorg…- Ise se sorprendió al ver a los dos demonios aquí y a…- ¿Y ese es…?

 **-Soy Regulus, Sekiryuutei… primera vez que me presentó con mi forma real.** \- Ddraig informó que ese león era una Longinus y… agh, demasiada información para este momento.

-Me alegro de verte entero Sairaorg…- Vali se levantó y vil al demonio quien sonrió complicado.- Cerca a la muerte ¿Verdad?

-Si… y luego de esto me deberé disculpar con dos chicas y con mi prima…- el demonio se mostró algo complicado, la que se le viene…

-Agh… más pestes que… ¿¡Qué!?- Ver como la mano que iba a usar para atacar se detuvo le hizo ver a otro lado.- Mocoso….

Gasper estaba al lado de Saji, ambos miraban a Loki mientras el vampiro lo detenía un rato. Ver a Gasper fue una gran sorpresa para Ise y una alegría para Kiba así como ver al rubio Sitri, los creyó a ambos muertos pero no era así, eran huesos duros de roer. Con ello, ambos se acercaron al grupo que estaba en frente del Dios.

-Lamentamos la tardanza, hubo algo de contra tiempos…

-Lo importante es que llegaron… Tu también Gasper, veo que deseas ayudar…

-Haré lo que pueda Aniki… luego pediré perdón por la preocupación que di al resto.- el castaño miró confuso al vampiro pero el grito de rabia de Loki hizo que todos lo vean.

-Se nota que ustedes, pestes inmundas no van a caer tan fácil… ¡Bien, veamos como se las arreglan ahora!- Loki cargó poder en sus manos.- ¡No más juegos!

-Ahí viene…- Saji usó su Vritra Promotion, según Vritra desea ver algo antes de que active el Balance Breaker.- **¿Listos?**

-Por supuesto, esta batalla será nuestra redención por lo de Rahab.- Sairaorg se puso en guardia mientras Regulus estaba al lado de su amo, listo para volverse su armadura en cualquier momento.

-Vamos, hora del gran final.- Kiba preparó su arma así como Gasper quien activó sus murciélagos.

 **Persona 5 ost - Will Power [Extended]**

Ise y Vali sacaron sus espadas… hora del round final… 6 Vs 1… Suena injusto pero el destino del mundo está en peligro, no pueden dejar a este tipo libre… deben ganar.

* * *

-¿Ahora qué pasa?- Irina se mantenía en el aire, tratando de no salir volando tras ver como el pilar de energía el que estaban sus amigas se había hecho partículas.

Todos vieron eso con expectativa, la primera en ver algo fue Asia… La rubia se sorprendió al ver que las 6 chicas estaban bien pero había distinto en ellas, no era sólo que sus trajes de batalla estaban activados sino que estos eran distintos. En base eran iguales a los originales pero en alguna zonas tenían detalles de color dorado, como en las alas de Rainbow y Fluttershy, en el caso de Aj eran los guantes y botas, con Pinke eran en su chaqueta y muñecas, Rarity lo tenía de manera que parecía un velo en su cintura con una especie de cinturón pero el cambio más fuerte era de Twilight… no sólo líneas doradas en su traje y libro que llevaba en mano, el cambio real en ella fueron las alas que tenía…

-Chicas… ustedes…- Fay se sorprendió al sentir la magia de las 6, si bien no era excepcional… era la calma y control que mostraba lo que llamaba la atención….

 **-Imposible… el plan de mi Lord era que ustedes mueran y que esas joyas… ¿¡Cómo es posible!?-** Sigmund mostró al fin una reacción, una de incredulidad e ira.

-Je, simple mi amigo… Tuvimos un gran apoyo.- Aj golpeó su palma con su puño…- Estas formas "Astral" son geniales… siento que puedo hacer más que antes.

-Si, sin duda alguna…- Fluttershy se mostraba muy decidida, se sentía revitalizada.- Debemos ayudar ahora.

Ver a sus amigas listas para pelear hizo que el resto se reponga y siga con la batalla… batalla que no podían perder… ahora mismo Sigmund no sabía como reaccionar, el plan de su Lord, todo lo que habían pensado se había estropeado. Todo por estas mocosas… por ellas su razón de existir estaba a pasos de ser destruida. Se iba a lanzar al ataque hacia ellas pero Twilight alzó la mano y de esta salió una gran ráfaga se luz que lo impactó y mandó a un lado a pesar de que usó la espada.

Aj y Rainbow fueron al frente para apoyar a las que peleaban con las bestias mientras Rarity y Pinkie estaban a la media distancia, Fluttershy se quedó con Asia para ayudarla en la labor de curación mientras Twilight se paraba al lado de Rias y Akeno.

-Lindas alas.

-Gracias… aunque no sé como usarlas…- Rias rio a la respuesta de su amiga. Akeno hizo igual… esta chica sin duda tiene un buen humor.

 **-Es hora de matarlas, tomaré el poder de esas joyas de ustedes y se las daré a mi Lord.** \- Sigmund preparó su arma ante las chicas quienes estaban más que listas para terminar esta batalla…

Por su parte, Innis miraba la batalla desde el fondo del alma de Akeno… lo admite, el tipo ese le da rabia… vivir por otros pero no pensar por ti mismo es la peor clase de espejismo que existe ya que estás tratando de llenar el vacío de tu alma no con algo que tú ganas sino con algo que te dan otros y obedecer sin chistar es la cereza del pastel para que le haga ver que hay gente de esa clase aún en esta era… Tal vez aún crea que existen espejismos en el mundo pero no acepta esta clase de seres que necesitan de otros para vivir como si fueran simples parásitos… Ugh, odia notar que las emociones humanas se le han pegado y odia aún más admitir que estos mocosos son valientes… Tal vez… Verá como se desarrolla la pelea y tomará su decisión de ver si acepta o no darle una oportunidad a su otra yo, todo depende de ella.

* * *

Afuera, Fenrir estaba luchando fervientemente contra Rean y el resto… el lobo estaba todo herido y golpeado pero sus oponentes estaban peor que él, estaban extremadamente heridos y exhaustos… con decir que Azazel ya no tenía puesta su armadura demostraba que estaban en las últimas… ya no podían más mientras Fenrir aún tenía energía… Los únicos que aún estaban con la energía de seguir eran Rean y Tannin pero sabían que sólos no podían ganar…

-Rayos…- Rean miró de reojo que Serafall y Gabriel llevaban ese enorme pez a una parte de la barrera para… ¿Qué planean…? Un poco de ayuda vendría bien aquí…

 _-¡Rean, resiste… ahí va la ayuda!-_ Venelana ordenaba a mantener a los engendros más pequeños alejados de ellos con ayuda de los supervivientes a esta batalla siendo dragones, Ángeles, demonios y Ángeles Caídos… aunque habían muchos menos que antes. Un segundo… ¿Ayuda… que clase de ayuda…?

-Veo que tienes mucha suerte por tener tan bella mujer velar por ti mocoso.- Ante la sorpresa de todos, Odín apareció al lado del humano, se veía serio.- Aunque aprecio tu buen trabajo mocoso.

-Je, que el líder de la Facción Nórdica me diga eso es un honor.- Rean se levantó como pudo.- Tannin…

 **-Aún puedo seguir… estas heridas no son nada, huir ahora sería una deshonra a mis hermanos que han caído.-** El Rey Dragón sangraba mucho, era un milagro que siga entero… Pero era un Dragón, ellos no huyen. **\- Iniciemos el plan… Mocosas, preparen las cadenas.**

-Ugh… puede ser más amable para pedir favores.- Esdeath se levantó y miró a Teepo.- Hazlo Teepo…

-¡Claro!- el muñeco abrió la boca y de ellas salieron las cadenas que fueron otorgadas por los enanos pata retener a Fenrir. Estas fueron tomadas por Merlina y Esdetah quienes se prepararon para usarlas.- Ugh… saben horrible.

-Jojojo, ese muñeco es muy útil pero no hay que olvidar nuestro plan…- Odín invocó la lanza Gugnir para ponerse en guardia.- Vamos perrito, ahora como estás puedo lastimarte muy severamente.

Todos los varones de la zona se prepararon para la batalla final contra el poderoso lobo Fenrir, este gruño al ver a Odín… en su estado actual será un problema. No tiene otra, deberá matarlo… Para acabar esto de una vez…

En el otro lado, Celine miraba como Celestia y Luna lograban tener a raya a esos dos lobos pero las mujeres ya estaban al límite, no podían seguir con esto para siempre y esos dos animales tienen una resistencia mayor. Miró a Emma que aún recitaba el ritual, Fie generaba las marcas ritual junto a Machias y Gaius… los tres ya acabando su parte para luego ir a ayudar a esas 2 pero… No basta, uno más…necesitan uno más de mayor poder y… Justo en eso recibió una comunicación que en verdad estaba esperando…

-Jajajaja, gracias Suzaku eres una mocoso astuta… ¡Con esto acaba todo!- Celine creó un círculo de transporte debajo de ella ante la mirada de Emma… ¿Acaso…? Para sorpresa de ella, una mujer usando un traje de sacerdotisa japonesa, de cabello rubio… orejas y 9 colas de zorro del mismo color… ella era…- Gracias por venir, Yasaka-sama.

-Oh, no es ninguna molestia.- La mujer miró a la gata con una sonrisa.- Suzaku-chan me dio toda la información requerida y lo que debo hacer, aunque lamento haber tardado tanto… ya sabes como son las reuniones de esa clase.- la mujer notó la batalla entre las hermanas y los lobos.- Ara… veo que necesitan mi ayuda inmediata.- La mujer afilo la mirada y dio un salto hacia donde estaba la batalla.

En ese momento, un gran zorro de 9 colas se interpuso entre los lobos que estuvieron cerca de lastimar a Celestia y Luna de severidad, este era grande como un edificio y miraba amenazante a los lobos… Celestia y Luna respiraban tranquilas, al fin los refuerzos que esperaban… Hora de jugar.

 **-Bueno lobitos… veamos que es mejor, dos lobos que persiguen al sol y la luna… o el majestuoso Kyubi no Youko de los Youkai… ¡Prepárense!-** Yasaka dio un rugido de batalla al mismo tiempo que Celestia y Luna se posaban sobre ella.

La batalla había llegado a su momento final, era hora de acabar con todo de una vez y todos lo sabían ya que estaban al borde del desmayo y el colapso, ya casi los esbirros de Loki habían sido destruidos y sólo quedaban en pie Fenrir y sus hijos… Ahora mismo, en el lado de los lobos que persiguen el sol y la luna… la líder de la Facción Youkai en Kyoto estaba dando una ayuda debido a que fue una petición por parte de Suzaku, líder del clan Himejima, cuando supo que Loki planeaba acabar con el mundo o al menos, dañarlo de tal modo que ocurriría un desastre, no se lo pensó dos veces en ir a ayudar a los que estaban atacando… Si bien hubo negativas al inicio, obtuvo la aprobación ya que Japón antes había sido atacado por Loki y esta vez si habría castigo. Obviamente la decisión dividida no era sorpresa para la mujer pero al diablo… hay cosas que debe pensar luego y centrarse más en la batalla. Debe acabar esto rápido, no puede estar lejos de Kyoto por más de 12 horas… Hacerlo hará que muera y no desea eso… Pero con el poder que ha reunido podrá pelear sin mucho problema… Además por lo que ve, llegó para el climax de la batalla.

Celestia y Luna aprovecharon que Yasaka retuvo el ataque de ambos lobos para lanzar sus ráfagas de magia hacia estos que al recibir el impacto se vieron más que afectados ya que la Kyubi abrió la boca para lanzar varias ráfagas de energía espiritual que hicieron un daño mayor al inicial y más ahora que ambos sentían el cansancio… Con eso, Yasaka dio un giro y le dio un golpe con sus 9 colas a ambos lobos que salieron volando hasta caer lejos de ella pero no acabó ahí, las hermanas fueron contra ellos y con sus respectivas armas lograron dañar a ambos lobos de tal modo que ambos ya sangraban de manera excesiva. Ambos lobos sabían que ya estaban en las últimas, eran fuertes y habían logrado emparejar las cosas con esas dos pero… La llegada de este Kyubi cambia todo…. Es tan poderosa como un demonio de clase Suprema y eso cambia todo…

No importa, ambos optaron por lanzarse al ataque, esta vez yendo hacia Yasaka como objetivo central… Abrieron sus fauces y mordieron a la Kyubi en las patas y en el lomo… La Youkai dio un rugido de dolor mientras trataba de sacarse a estos pulgosos lobos de ella… La ayuda que vino por parte de disparos por parte de Fie y Machias fue bien recibida ya que ambos lobos la soltaron al instante que recibieron los disparos y… En ese momento también, Gaius atacó con su lanza a ambos lobos con una gran corriente de viento que hizo varios cortes en ambos lobos… Los 3 guerreros se pararon al lado de la Youkai que agradeció el apoyo de ellos y que sin duda la ayuda le vendría más que bien… sabe que los animales son más peligrosos mientras más acorralados estén.

La batalla se retomó, esta vez con Yasaka dando apoyo contra ambos lobos mientras Fie y Luna atacaban a Hati con velocidad pura mientras el lobo se movía para esquivar todos los ataques posibles mientras lanzaba sus ataques eléctricos u oscuros contras ambas mujeres que avanzaban sin vacilar hacia el lobo, Luna obviamente se cuidaba un poco mejor debido a que tiene una vida de la que es responsable ahora. Fie sabía eso y por ello iba un poco más al frente… Sus disparos lograban darle a Luna la oportunidad de atacar en los espacios dejados por el lobo…. Este gruño al verse atrapado por el combo de estas dos… Esto era el colmo…

Al otro lado, Celestia era apoyada por Machias y Gaius en luchar contra Skoll…. Ambos hombres sabían que por el estado en que ella estaba, no se podía arriesgar mucho en combate físico… bueno, esto sólo da a entender que los hombres deben de hacer el trabajo sucio… no es que se quejen… Con ello, uno empezó a disparar a zonas del piso donde estaba Skoll ante la confusión de este mientras el otro lanzaba cuchillas de aire con la lanza para evitar que este se mueva… la sorpresa del lobo al ver que el piso donde estaba se estaba viniendo abajo hizo que de inmediato vaya a un lado con un salto pero al ver a Celestia esperando eso le hizo maldecir a esos humanos… el impacto de la espada en todo su pecho lo hizo caer a un lado totalmente herido…

Esto se complicaba, de a uno no hay problemas pero ahora que atacan en conjunto… Malditos humanos… Skoll sabía que de seguir así no iban a ganar… Dio un aullido para llamar a su hermano quien al escuchar el llamado, alejo a ambas mujeres cerca de él para luego ir hacia donde estaba su hermano… Este no tuvo mucho que decir, ambos sabían que debían ir con todo para acabar esto de una buena vez… Con eso claro, marcas que eran lo opuesto a sus pelajes emergieron y la energía empezó a hacerse visible ante la sorpresa de todos.

 **-Veo que usaran todos sus poderes… Deben saber que esta es la fase final…-** Yasaka dio el comunicado a los presentes.- **Usen todo lo que tengan para no morir…-** Con eso dicho, la energía en el cuerpo de Yasaka también se hizo presente ante la sorpresa de todos…- **No tengo deseos de morir aquí… Mi hija me espera en casa.**

Celestia y Luna parecieron entender a la mujer para llevar sus manos instintivamente a sus vientres…. Ahora ellas saben lo que es luchar no sólo por ti, sino por un hijo… desean que ellos vean este mundo y no uno destruido por la ambición de un Dios que perdió la fe en este… Con eso dicho, ambas expulsaron todo el poder que tenían… debían darlo todo. Los otros 3 sonrieron al ver eso, sin duda el instinto de una madre es especial… Se pusieron en guardia para luego ir los 6 contra los 2 lobos que también iban contra ellos.

Todo esto mientras Emma trataba de terminar lo más rápido que podía el ritual… Sabe que la batalla está difícil y quisiera acabar esto ya pero un simple error de cálculo, una palabra mal dicha hará que todo se vaya al diablo y que sin duda pierdan la única oportunidad que tienen para ganar contra estos dos y lograr lo que Celestia y Luna desean… Aún no puede creer que este aceptando esto… Esas 2 estaban igual de locas que Rean, claro que ella no es nadie para decir nada… Celine sólo siguió viendo todo mientras daba su informe a Venelana, Serafall y Gabriel… Las últimas 2… Espera que sepan lo que están haciendo….

* * *

Sobre el mar, Gabriel y Serafall al fin terminaron su labor como montacargas de un enorme pez congelado para luego ponerse a un lado… Oír que Yasaka llegó le saco una sonrisa a la Maou, su amiga estaba aquí y eso sin duda la alegraba… Aunque aun falta mucho para decir que la batalla ha terminado. Ahora que ya esta terminado la fase inicial del plan de Sona y Seekvaira… ¿Qué sigue?

 _-¡Onee-sama, ustedes vayan a ayudar a los demás con esos lobos… El resto del plan podemos hacerlo nosotros!-_ Sona dijo eso con un tono alarmante, sabe que todos deben estar en las últimas y no duda que la ayuda extra será genial para ellos.

-Vamos Sera-chan… Yo iré a ayudar contra esos lobos Skoll y Hati.- La Arcángel creó una gran lanza mientras Serafall asentía…. Eso le deja entonces al gran lobo Fenrir… será divertido…

Ambas mujeres fueron volando en dirección de las respectivas batallas… dejando a las 2 naves en el lugar… Hora de la fase final del plan.

* * *

-¡Muy bien, ya saben que hacer!- Seekvaira dio el comando a los que controlan el armamento de la nave.- ¡Disparen a quemarropa contra ese endemoniado pez para hacer un hueco en la barrera!- Las órdenes de la chica no se tardaron en ser puestas en marcha ya que debían crear un enorme hueco en esa barrera para cumplir el objetivo final de este operativo.

-Y pensar que haría un plan tan loco… sin duda he cambiado.- Sona sonrió al decir eso, normalmente ella sería más prudente pero tras tanto pensar, este es el único plan que se le ocurre para lograr su meta… Si algo ha aprendido de la historia japonesa, es que el termino Kamikaze no esta por nada…

En eso, el impacto de algo en la nave los sacudió a todos hasta el punto que muchos casi caen de sus asientos… Enemigos… Eran varios y eso solo demuestra que muchos de los pequeños al ver que nada pueden hacer contra los más poderosos… van contra ellos que están en una zona no visible para el resto y que no tienen apoyo… Al menos eso es lo que se ve… Los sobrevivientes a esta batalla habían venido para apoyar y defender estas dos naves con todo lo que tienen…

 _-¡Sona-sama, Seekvaira-sama… ustedes hagan su parte del plan mientras esta nave y los de afuera luchan contra estos monstruos… no duden en seguir a pesar de la situación en la que vamos a estar!-_ Las palabras de Kuisha hizo que ambas chicas asientan, ahora solo queda seguir mientras el resto les da tiempo y los protege…

La nave empezó a disparar hacia el cuerpo congelado del enorme pez… si la teoría de Sona es correcta y tras lo que vio no la traiciona, ese pez esta hecho de masa de magia y eso sólo significa una cosa si lo atacan para que explote… Si, sin duda estaba loca pero que da… esta dispuesta a llegar a eso para sacar a sus amigos de ahí, no deseo que la isla se hunda con ellos… Ya que tal vez los jóvenes en el interior de la isla no lo vean pero… Esta se está viniendo abajo, lo que hayan hecho los elementos al interior de la isla hará que esta se venga abajo tal como lo que pasó con Mu…

-Rias… Todos… Resistan, ahora mismo les daremos la oportunidad de salir de ahí…- Sabe que la misión de destruir el círculo mágico se cumplió, es la hora de la evacuación.

* * *

En el lado de la batalla contra Fenrir, la inclusión de Odín a la ecuación ha hecho que la lucha tome una inclinación a nuestros amigos, donde si bien la mayoría estaba ya sin energía, Rean, Tannin y Baraquiel apoyaban al Dios nórdico en su misión de tener el lobo de mierda atrapado para que Esdeath y Merlina usen las cadenas Gleipnir para retener al lobo lo suficiente para que Arthur use la espada Excalibur Ruler, la más poderosa de las 7 espadas creadas por los fragmentos de la legendaria arma… usarla en un ser vivo hará que esta obedezca los deseos del usuario… obviamente que para que eso pase, el objetivo debe estar debilitado hasta el punto que su mente y cuerpo no se resista a la voluntad del que usa la espada… Es la única manera de vencer a Fenrir ahora. Eso sí, Fenrir no se rendirá sin dar pelea y lo está haciendo ya que aún con los ataques de Odín, Rean y Tannin… este no cae, al contrario… ataca con más fiereza y eso está haciendo que el trabajo de todos sea más complicado… Odín sabía que el lobo era muy poderoso, obvio dado que fue creado para matar Dioses a pesar de que le teme a su hijo Vidarr… De todos modos, el poder de Fenrir no es algo que uno deba de subestimar… un paso en falso y serán su almuerzo…

Rean dio un salto tras esquivar el ataque de las garras del lobo para luego usar su arma y darle un corte en la cara ante la rabia de este… A pesar de eso, Fenrir atacó de nuevo al humano solo para que este sea salvado por Odín usando su lanza cosa que hizo que el lobo sea impulsado hacia atrás, oportunidad que Tannin, los caídos y Bikou no se desaprovecharon para atacar al lobo con todo lo que tenían. Fenrir recibió el impacto de luz, fuego y el del bastón extendible de Bikou en su cuerpo y cayó de espaldas para luego levantarse… a pesar de mostrar fatiga, el lobo no iba a caer sin dar pelea…

Odín sabía que si estuviera en su mejor momento, ya hubiera acabado con esto… los años no pasan en vano. Eso sí, no puede evitar ver que estos jóvenes son sin duda muy hábiles… para que hayan resistido tanto habla muy bien de la nueva generación, sin duda parece que la era de los viejos Dioses ya debe de acabar… Fenrir quien se levanto para atacar de nuevo, esta vez recibió el impacto de una ráfaga de hielo en la cara… Al alzar la vista, todos vieron a Serafall en el aire con la mano extendida y luego las junto para crear estacas de hielo sobre donde estaba Fenrir y que estas no sólo limiten el movimiento del lobo sino que además lo congelen un poco…

-¡Ahora!- La Maou dio la orden, ella sabía que aún con todo su poder no es rival para Fenrir sola…

Pero el momento no fue desaprovechado por ninguno de los presentes… Tannin lanzó una poderosa llamarada hacia el lobo quien la contrarresto con su aliento pero luego fueron los caídos los que tuvieron la chance de atacar y lo hicieron y ellos si dieron un daño al lobo que ya estaba siendo debilitado, todo el daño al fin le estaba pasando factura y…. el golpe de Rean y Bikou a su cara le hicieron botar sangre de la boca… En ese momento Odín lo ataco con su lanza varias veces… los impactos hacían que el lobo en verdad se sienta mal y este a borde caer… Pero si iba a caer… Se llevará a uno con él… Se liberó de la prisión de Serafall a fuerza pura ante la sorpresa de ella y fue hacia Odín con la boca abierta para devorarlo… el Dios maldijo que su cuerpo ya no sea como antes… no puede reaccionar a la velocidad que quiere. Lanzó varios ataques de Gugnir al lobo quien siguió a pesar de los obvios impactos a su cara… Al ver que no iba a detenerlo, Odín deshizo la lanza y se preparó para el impacto… justo en ese momento Tannin logró retener en algo el ataque de Fenrir quien si bien no logró devorar a Loki, logró hacer algo… morder el brazo de este donde se conecta con el hombro ante la obvia queja del Dios.

Eso basto para que Serafall lance varias ráfagas de hielo al lobo quien no soltaba al líder de la facción nórdica a pesar de que Tannin trataba de abrirle la boca y el resto lo atacaba… Fue en ese momento que Rean optó por dejarse de cosas…. 10 Segundos basta para esto…

-¡Arhur, prepara esa espada… Merlina y Esdeath prepárense!- Rean fue hacia donde estaba el lobo… No le va a gustar lo que hará…- ¡Me disculpo de antemano Odín-sama!- el Dios sonrió al ver el plan del muchacho… No importa… es un pequeño precio a pagar para dejar que las nuevas generaciones crezcan.

Rean dio un salto y ante la sorpresa de todos corto el miembro que Fenrir tenía del Dios para liberarlo a este de su agarre… Con eso hecho, Odín invocó la lanza con la mano que le quedaba y lanzó una ráfaga de energía al lobo que lo alzó haciéndolo estar en dos patas… cosa que Tannin aprovecho para atrapar al lobo mientras Azazel y Baraquiel lo atacaban en el pecho… El lobo dio un rugido de dolor ante el ataque a quemarropa pero lo que vino luego era peor…

 **-¡Spirit Unification!** \- Rean uso su máximo poder de nuevo, esta vez limitando su uso a sólo 10 segundos ya que pasar de eso afectará su vida y no desea eso ahora… Con eso, Tannin esperó hasta el último segundo para soltar a Fenrir ya que no desea ser víctima de una de las técnicas más poderosas de Rean…

Las llamas envolvieron el arma del humano quien a una velocidad cegadora dio varios cortes en el cuerpo del lobo quien sólo pudo sentir una fracción de segundo el ataque inicial y luego de ello… nada…. Rean apareció atrás de este y tras guardar su arma solo volvió a la normalidad, dejando que la energía hecha por cada corte en el cuerpo del lobo cree una poderosa explosión que lo atrapo y lo dejo sin salida…

- **Tsui no Tachi – Akatsuki…-** El lobo sólo cayó al suelo luego de que el nombre de la técnica fuera dicho… el daño era severo pero… Aún estaba consciente y…- ¡Ahora!

-¡Ve cadena Glepnir!- Las palabras de Merlina y Esdeath, hicieron que la cadena en sus manos absorba toda la magia en ellas y brille para luego ir hacia Fenrir…

A pesar de la resistencia del lobo, estaba muy debilitado para si quiera tratar zafarse de las cadenas… estaban reforzadas y eso sumado a su cansancio y heridas… estaba atrapado. No había nada que hacer… vio que el humano de la espada sagrada iba hacia él con una Excalibur y… Lo que le faltaba… estaba acabado.

Arthur uso a Excalibur Ruler y la clavo en la frente del lobo que al sentir eso… sintió que su mente era afectada… Estaba… A los segundos, este disminuyo de tamaño y de poder al mismo tiempo que perdía la consciencia y las cadenas al no tener a quien restringir, volvieron con Teepo…

-¿¡QUÉ!? ¡Nononononono… Ugh!- las cadenas fueron a la boca del muñeco quien tras esa traumática experiencia, se veía más que enfermo…- Odio… mi vida…- Luego de eso, cayó a los brazos de Merlina quien le sobó la cabeza…

-Odín-sama…- Serafall con Rean fueron a ver al caído que estaba siendo atendido por Azazel y Baraquiel.- ¿Está bien?- la pregunta de la Maou hizo que el Dios sonría.

-Algo adolorido niña… Aunque me sentiría mejor si me dejas verte más de cerca… ¡Ouch!- Serafall dejó caer un bloque de hielo sobre él ante la mirada incrédula del resto.

-Está bien… si actúa pervertido está bien.- Todos rieron al oír eso y que además…- ¿Seguros de llevarlo con nosotros?

-Es parte del trato…- Bikou tenía en sus brazos al herido e inconsciente lobo… todos estaban exhaustos y por ello no se relajan, hacerlo los hará querer desmayarse.- Y los otros dos…

- **Veo que ya están acabando.-** Tannin miraba el lugar donde esa batalla ocurría… Sin duda estaba acabando…

* * *

Unos minutos atrás, la energía que Skoll y Hati emanaban bastaba para que los demás retrocedan un poco y ataquen a distancia… a pesar del apoyo de Yasaka para evitar un daño mayor, esos lobos eran peores que la peste… su fuerza y velocidad era mayor y eran más peligrosos… Con un movimiento de Celestia y Luna quienes lanzaron magia de luz y oscuridad combinada, lograron detener el avance de los lobos para darle la oportunidad al resto de atacar con todo y esto era lo que estaba evitando mayor en ellos ya que ambos lobos estaban atacando con todo y estaban más que dispuestos a matarlos… Fue en eso que una lanza de luz detuvo el avance de ambos lobos, Gabriel apareció en el campo de batalla con varias lanzas de luz alrededor de ella, indicativo que estaba yendo con todo…

 **-Me alegro de verla Gabriel-sama… oportuna su llegada.-** La Kyubi pareció sonreír al decir eso mientras el resto en verdad consideraba que estaban con un punto a favor.

-Jeje, no soy de las que le gusta pelear pero… Si es por el destino y la paz del mundo, estoy dispuesta a pelear, aunque matar nunca ha sido lo mío… No va con las enseñanzas de padre.

-Despreocúpese… mi hermana y yo tenemos un buen plan para detener a esos 2 sin matarlos.- Luna dijo eso con una sonrisa, sonrisa que se agrando al recibir la noticia de Emma y Celine de que al fin habían acabado.- Ya era hora… ¡Hermana!

-¡Lo sé!- Celestia alejo a Skoll de ella con una llamarada en la cara.- ¡Por favor, dennos tiempo para poder acabar esto de una vez!- Todos asintieron a las palabras de la mujer quien junto a su hermana alzaron vuelo.

 **(FIN OST)**

Yasaka junto a Gabriel fueron contras los lobos, mientras Fie, Machias y Gaius daban el apoyo, a ambos seres cuya fuerza conjunta lograba repeler el ataque de los lobos. Eso sí, ambos lobos ya se mostraban más que cansados ya que poco a poco sus movimientos se hacían más lentos y los ataques de Gabriel con sus 12 lanzas, los ataques de Yasaka con los de los otros 3 hacía más difícil que puedan mantener el ritmo y seguir la lucha y… Fue en eso que notaron algo raro… ¿Dónde estaban esas 2? Al alzar la vista, los lobos se sorprendieron al ver amabas recitando algo… sea lo que sea no deben de permitir que pase ya que será malo para ellos. Iban a ir hacia ellas pero los disparos de Fie y Machias a la cara de ambos, eso sumado a los cortes hechos por Gabriel y Gaius a sus cuerpos los hizo caer al suelo… No conformes con eso, Yasaka alzó la pata y atrapó a ambos lobos al dejarlos inmóviles contra el suelo. Eso basto para que ambas mujeres inicien el ritual… Emma clavó su bastón para hacer que la energía acumulada en el círculo creado vaya hacia ambas mujeres quienes al recibirla, supieron que el ritual había sido bien hecho… si tanto desean esos lobos seguir al Sol y la Luna… ¡Pues ahora estarán bajo el mando de ellas! Con todo listo, ambas mujeres crearon unas cadenas hechas con su poder y cada una lanzo su propia cadena hacia el lobo que estaba ligado al astro que ellas siguen… Celestia atrapó a Skoll y Luna a Hati… al ver que todo estaba más que hecho, Yasaka dejo libre a ambos lobos que de inmediato sintieron que estaban siendo subyugados… sus voluntades ya no iban hacia Loki… Ahora lo eran a esas mujeres que demostraron ser más fuertes de lo que creyeron… Ellas les daban dos opciones, se rinden antes ellas y las siguen… o mueren…. Obviamente ninguno deseaba morir, además que sentían que esto era mejor que seguir atrapados en un calabozo cada vez que Loki no los desea usar… Al verse con una clara respuesta y al ver a ambas mujeres en frente de ellos esperando sus respectivas respuestas… Ambos bajaron sus cabezas a ambas mujeres quienes asintieron para luego crear el sello en ambos lobos que los marcaba ahora como sus seguidores… el sol en Skoll y la Luna en Hati… ambos sintieron las marcas en ellos pero estaba hecho, ahora seguían a estas dos mujeres.

Con eso hecho, Yasaka volvió a la normalidad y fue hacia ellas con Gabriel a su lado… la enviada del Cielo miró a los lobos quienes se mostraban confundidos… más al ver que la mujer los abrazaba… ¿Qué diablos…?

-¡Que lindos, ahora son del tamaño de un perro!-…. ¿Qué dijo…? Ahora que lo veían, eran más pequeños y… ¡Se han encogido! Debe ser por el ritual y la marca esa… Demonios… Skoll miró a su hermano que con la mirada le dijo, mejor esto que morir…

-Sus poderes están sellados… a menos que los dejemos tener acceso a ellos, solo serán tan fuertes como un demonio de clase alta.- Ambos lobos miraron a Celestia con horror… ¿Tan poco poder tenían…?

Tanto Celestia como Luna volvieron a la normalidad para luego aguantar las ganas de vomitar… estúpidos síntomas del embarazo… Mientras Fie y Emma las ayudaban, el resto miraba a ambos lobos… Estos se habían rendido a su destino… Hasta que Yasaka habló…

-¿Con esto terminó…?- Machias y Gaius negaron con la cabeza… miraron hacia la isla que había al frente… faltaba que ellos salgan de ahí.

Ante la sorpresa de todos, el Eternal apareció con Rean y el resto en la parte de la puerta de subida abierta… Al parecer es hora de subir a la nave, se nota ya que las pequeñas islas flotantes se están cayendo… algo pasa en la isla central que todo se está viniendo abajo. Además que deben ayudar a las otras 2 naves… Hora de la extracción.

* * *

 **[Music] Mega Man ZX Advent ► Trap Phantasm ║Extended║**

La batalla entre los 6 jóvenes usuarios de Sacred Gears contra el Dios Loki había tomado un giro inesperado para todos. Si bien antes la batalla estaba a favor de Loki debido a que este usaba técnicas que sin duda confundían a Ise y Vali, con el apoyo del resto lograron descubrir que en verdad esos 7 Orbes le permitían usar técnicas y/o habilidades de los 7 guerreros que él tenía bajo su mando y es en verdad no sorprendía ya que él creó esos zafiros a fin de cuentas. Aún así, con a información nueva y demás, la batalla aún era difícil para los jóvenes.

Ise y Vali eran la fuerza de ataque general debido a que podían atacar a cualquier distancia sin problemas. Siaraorg, Regulus y Kiba iban al frente debido a sus velocidades, esto obligaba al Dios a atacar de manera constante y no solo tenía que esquivar los ataques del león sino también los puños del heredero Bael y las espadas de Kiba que a pesar de romperlas, el demonio creaba unas nuevas al instante y el ciclo se repetía… Con Gasper y Saji eran ataques de apoyo… el Prison Dragon lograba absorber las técnicas de fuego que obviamente venían del zafiro de Haggen mientras Gasper, ante la sorpresa general, había desarrollado un uso distinto con sus murciélagos… estos ahora también podían detener lo que tocaban, sean objetos o energías y eso era más que útil para lo que pasaba debido a que Gasper podía crear una barrera de sus murciélagos para que sirvan como escudo, el ataque se detenía al impacto dando tiempo al resto para moverse.

Loki no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, estaba perdiendo terreno con estos mocosos, no sólo eso… Estaban logrando presionarlo. El Sekiryuutei y el Hakuryuukou estaban conservando energía, lo sabía debido a que solo atacaban con sus armaduras comunes. Loki empezó a usar la técnica de rastreo de Mime para esquivar los ataques de Kiba y Sairaorg pero en eso sintió que algo lo detuvo, un murciélago estaba sobre él… ese mísero segundo basto para que ambos jóvenes le den con sus respectivos ataques y lo hagan volar hacia un muro. No conformes con eso, Saji quien estaba montado sobre Regulus creó varios tentáculos de llamas negras del suelo que fueron hacia Loki quien trato de moverse pero le resulto imposible debido a que una de las llamas atrapo su pierna… al ver eso supo que estaba en problemas, más al ver que Regulus iba hacia él… maldito león…

Lo que paso luego fue que Regulus solo fue a un lado ante la sorpresa del Dios… sólo para ver a Ise y Vali cargando un ataque conjunto… ese león solo fue un señuelo para que no note eso… El ataque de ambos Dragones Celestiales fue hacia el Dios quien creó un muro de Amatista para protegerse del daño que iba a recibir pero lo que no esperó fue ver al ataque hacer un movimiento al cielo para luego dar una curva e ir hacia él… Vali no era el técnico de los dos por nada, si bien Ise era el poder… él tiene mejores modos de hacer los trucos. El impacto por el ataque fue inminente mientras Loki retrocedía para luego dar un giro ya mandar varias esferas hacia sus enemigos que de inmediato empezaron a esquivar gracias al X-Pulse, que si bien Ise y Vali lo tienen más desarrollado en esa área, no falta que sea una ayuda buena… Gasper por su lado fue cubierto por Regulus quien se puso encima de él… todo mientras el pequeño vampiro mandaba uno de sus murciélagos a ir hacia Loki… el animal hecho de energía lo hizo y justo cuando iba a detenerlo… Loki miró al murciélago y sonrió…. Lo tenía.

Gasper sintió el peligro y de inmediato desactivó el murciélago solo para ver que Loki había absorbido la energía de este para usarlo para su próximo ataque… esta habilidad… Sin duda entiende ahora porque puede usar el poder de esos orbes, su habilidad de absorber la energía que hay cerca de él esta ligada a la energía que la usa… siendo la caótica la que usa… ¿Él también es un ser de caos…? Al diablo, no hay tiempo para pensar en esas cosas.

Con un movimiento arriesgado, Ise y Kiba fueron con sus espadas mientras esquivaban los ataques de las energías de Loki que caían aleatoriamente… Esos movimientos sin duda eran unos que un ser común no puede repetir dado que el X-Pulse es lo que los guía, saben que un paso en falso y están fuera… Con un movimientos conjunto, ambos jóvenes lograron atacar al Dios con sus armas pero al final este se cubrió usando un escudo mágico pero lo que no esperó fue que tras ese movimiento Vali y Sairarorg aparezcan y ataquen a la vez…. Loki trató de ir a otro lado pero esta vez fue retenido por los tentáculos de Vritra al mismo tiempo que Gasper lo detenía con la mirada cuando trató de lanzar un ataque a su amigo…

El golpe combinado del Dragón Blanco y el Heredero de Bael sacudió al Dios Maligno hasta el núcleo sólo para que luego Kiba vaya y le de varios cortes en el pecho y sumado al ataque de Ise que fue un golpe cargado con aura bastó para que este sea mandado lejos de ellos e impacte lo que era su trono y lo haga pedazos…

Los 6 jóvenes se reunieron para prepararse en caso de que Loki ataque… Regulus se puso al lado de su maestro… fue en eso que los 6 notaron que Loki caminaba hacia ellos y sorprendía que sangraba pero en general se le veía bien y entero… Este se limpió la sangre para luego verla… estos 6 mocosos se atrevieron a herirlo, a él… Un Dios… Pero esto le reafirma una cosa… ¿Por qué el Dios Bíblico daría tal regalo a estos mortales…? ¿Por qué darle a los humanos objetos con los que pueden hacer frente a un Dios…? Los Longinus pueden hacer eso y más… aquí tiene dos que sin duda, aún en medio de la batalla están evolucionando… Muy bien… Se acabaron los juegos… estos mocosos deben morir antes de que se vuelvan un verdadero peligro. Cargó su poder mientras veía a esos 6 tomar guardia… sólo queda esperar que las amigas de estos 6 cumplan su parte…

* * *

La batalla por el lado de las demás tomo un rumbo mejor… Gracias a los nuevos poderes de las 6 chicas elegidas por los Elementos de la Armonía. Aj había logrado ganar no sólo una fuerza más equilibrada sino que además podía crear una espada de fuego sin mucho problema y usarla con una mano… Koneko al ver a su senpai mandar a volar a un troll de una patada, no se quiso quedar atrás… hora de ser seria también. No es perfecto, esta lejos de usarse en una batalla larga pero estaban al final por lo que era hora de usarla… Concentro Senjutsu en todo su cuerpo, el Touki que la rodeaba era notorio y además una segunda cola de gato apareció… Su modo Nekomata Nivel 2, da un aumento de poder mayor y una gran velocidad, no lo ha perfeccionado pero basta… Al ver un Troll cerca a ella, alzó las manos y salto al pecho de este para darle con las puntas de los dedos varios golpes en ciertas partes introduciendo su energía de manera forzada al enemigo… Al acabar se vio como este cayó al suelo, muerto… La chica en eso fue con Aj quien asintió y ambas se prepararon para seguir la pelea…

Por otro lado, Ayane y Ravel apreciaban la ayuda aérea de Rainbow con esas molestas aves… sin duda la velocidad de la chica era buena, más ahora que puede maniobrar mejor ahora con sus alas que ahora soportan mejor el cambio de velocidad. La kunoichi lanzó sus armas hacia unos enemigos… no apunto, no era necesario… Rainbow uso el magnetismo para dirigir a los objetos hacia sus presas… al final estos impactaron en ciertas partes de las bestias para que luego ella los electrocute… Sin duda estos nuevos poderes son geniales… Más ahora que Ravel parecía planear mejor las cosas… la Phoenix intuyo la mejora en esa habilidad… Volvió a mirar la zona de batalla… Sonrió al ver que Xenovia y Kuroka están de nuevo al 100%.

Si algo mejoro de Fluttershy fue su capacidad de curación, ahora podía usar su Acero Alado para proteger y curar… Eso vino bien ya que Asia podía imbuir su poder curativo en las espadas para que la chica las mande de manera precisa… Eso ayudo a Xenovia y sus piernas… la chica cortaba sin piedad a los enemigos, Durandal estaba respondiendo a la voluntad de su dueña mientras desde el aire Irina la ayudaba al alejar a los que ella olvidaba para que luego los mate…. Como odia no tener una espada ella misma… Pero no importa, creó varias lanzas de luz para luego lanzarlas al aire y que caigan sobre varios enemigos, si bien no los mató… Ese era el trabajo de Kuroka… La Nekomata dio un chasquido y varias ráfagas eléctricas cayeron sobre estos… usó las lanzas como pararrayos… Sin duda estas chicas saben aprovechar las habilidades del resto….

Rarity ayudaba a Ray y Aki a mantener la línea defensiva… La magia defensiva de la chica era más controlada, decir que ahora crea escudos de diamantes en el aire es mucho que decir y que además pueden reflejar ataques de energía… eso le daba a Aki buenos modos de atacar ya que si un ataque fallaba, el escudo de diamante lo desviaba y le daba al oponente. Ray lanzaba lanzas de luz al oponente… son momentos como este que odia no poder volar… Agh, no era hora de arrepentirse y demás… Cuando vieron que una más grande venía hacia ellas, Aki supo que era hora de usar la artillería pesada… Cambio de nuevo de pistolas, esta vez a las poderosas que puede usar ahora… Las DG-Z, su poder de fuego es 10 veces mayor que el de las DG-X… Se especializa en…

-¡Fuego!- De ambas armas salieron dos disparos al mismo estilo del rifle de la forma Gamma de Ise… Esto acabó con el enemigo ya varios de los que estaban a su lado… Si bien el poder de estas armas es grande ya que combina el poder de los 5 elementos en un solo disparo… cansaba mucho… le quedan 3 disparos más a lo mucho antes de perder su Balance Breaker.

Ray sabía que su amiga no iba a poder hacer esto siempre… por lo que opto por hacer algo que antes no hubiera hecho… usar magia… Recitó unas palabras para que del suelo emerjan varios objetos, todos eran pilares hechos de tierra pero de inmediato estos empezaron a tomar forma de los Trolls en frente de ellos… Rarity miró a sus amiga con sorpresa pero esta solo le dio una indicación… refuérzalos… Rarity sonrió al oír eso, no tardo en darles a los Guerreros hechos de roca una armadura de diamante y estos fueron al ataque.

Fay miró eso, ya era hora de que Ray use esos trucos… por el algo le enseño magia, si bien no la usaba ya que sentía que sus poderes de caído bastaban… ahora que no puede volar, se ve que pondrá esa creencia en vano para que ganen… Rossweise la protegió de un ataque de uno de esos enemigos emplumados mientras Kaori usaba su enorme espada para cortar a cualquier que se acerque a ellas… la chica veía que no importa que haga, esos seres vienen hacia ella… Ok, hora de ser más serios… perderá su Balance Breaker pero no importa, se deshará de la mayoría y dejara armas de sobra para que sean usadas… Retrocedió unos pasos mientras les pedía a Rossweise y Fay que salgan del camino… Ambas obedecieron mientras la chica empezó a canalizar magia en su arma al mismo tiempo que abría la dimensión de bolsillo donde estaban sus armas… Justo cuando uno de esos seres iba hacia ella… Vio como Pinkie le daba una patada al lobo que se le acercó, patada que lo congeló y luego lo hizo trozos con su puño… Esa no era Pinkie…

-Diane…

 **-Mueve el trasero frentona, no te quedes ahí parada como idiota.-** El insulto no le vino de gracia a la chica… oh traumas pasados, un enemigo que no se va.- Diane… no debes insultar a nuestras amigas…- Pinkie retomo el mando, ahora creó una especie de esfera de hielo que lanzó a los enemigos y de esta salió un árbol hecho de hielo que atrapo a sus presas rápidamente. El hielo retuvo a los enemigos para que Kaori haga su trabajo.- Todos tuyos amiga.- La pelirrosa rio nerviosa al oír eso, Pinkie se puso a un lado para darle pase libre.

Kaori sonrió con una sonrisa que haría a Akeno orgullosa… se lamió los labios y con un movimiento de su arma, varios espacios de bolsillo más pequeños se abrieron, 10 en total, de estos emergieron con fuerza como si fueran ráfagas de energía masas y masas de armas que viajaban a tal velocidad que parecían estar pegadas ya que iban con tal fuerza y velocidad… Las armas lograron impactar a todos los enemigos y de paso destruirlos sin piedad… logrando con eso acabar con ellos y no sólo eso, cuando paso todo… las ráfagas hechas de armas cayeron al suelo mientras la chica perdía su gran espada… no más Balance Breaker…. Pero dejó armas que servirán.

-Buen trabajo Kaori-san…- Rossweise tomó unas lanzas debido a que no es ajena a este estilo de armas.- Esto será de ayuda.

-Además que acabaste con muchos.- Fay tomo una especie de espada.- Veamos si lo he olvidado.

-Genial.- Pinkie tomo un par de espadas y una guadaña para luego imbuirlas con un aire helado.- Con esto todo será más sencillo…. **¡Y más divertido!** \- Diane retomo el control mientras las 3 chicas iban al ataque…. Kaori sonrió al ver eso… Oh bueno, hora de seguir…. Tomo una lanza y fue a ayudar en lo que puede…

Al otro lado, la batalla contra Sigmund era llevada por Rias, Akeno y Twilight… esta última atacaba con sus hechizos de manera más fluida y facilidad, parece que sus reservas mágicas son mayores. Pero aún así, aún con todo eso Sigmund demostraba no caer. Aún con los ataques de Rias y Akeno… no podían lograr herirlo de manera precisa, era como en la leyenda de Sigfrido… Pero de ser así… Su único punto débil es la zona izquierda del pecho… donde está el corazón. Aún sabiendo eso, no podían darle… Twilight protegía a sus amigas con sus hechizos defensivos que ahora era más potentes pero aún así sabía que su magia tenía un límite… En eso, notaron que Sigmund miraba a otro lado… Se mostraba en su mirada que no estaba feliz y… Algo no anda bien…

 **-Ya veo… y pensar que Fenrir y sus hijos serían derrotados…-** Esas palabras sorprendieron a las chicas.- **Parece que no debo perder tiempo con ustedes…** \- Sigmund clavó su arma para luego concentrar energía, energía que sin duda puso de nervios a las 3 chicas…- **¡Beast of Berserker!**

A ese grito, la energía que rodeaba a Sigmund hizo que empezara a cambiar en términos físicos… Ahora parecía un dragón debido al tamaño y apariencia que tenía. Rias y Akeno podían ligar esta forma con lo que es el Juggernaut Drive en apariencia más no en poder… Sólo hubo un ligero incremento en este pero… Algo no les gustaba de esa forma. Sigmund tomo su arma y le dio energía, haciendo que esta crezca y mute como lo hizo él…. Ok, eso si es muy malo… Las 3 chicas vieron al tipo alzar su arma y agitarla, ver como partió el piso hizo que suden frío… la esquivaron por los pelos… Rias notó que el resto miraba a la bestia que ahora estaba presente…

Ravel, Aki y Pinkie reconocieron esa forma, Beast of Berserker…. Esto será difícil… al parecer este tipo si la sabe usar a todo su esplendor ya que no esta atacando a la loca, esta centrando energía para atacar… Debe ser por la sangre de Sigfrido que tiene… Si algo vino con este nuevo enemigo es que los ataques ahora eran más que complicados… Rias y Twilight lanzaban magia para detener el ataque de Sigmund mientras Akeno trataba de electrocutarlo pero de nada servía… Este parecía inmune al dolor…

-Berserker… Claro, los que usan ese término se les conoce porque se dice que no sentían dolor en batalla…

-Tal vez… pero el daño que recibe si existe.- Akeno respondió a las palabras de Twilight quien asintió y empezó a atacar en conjunto con la caído usando esta vez ráfagas de luz junto con cuchillas hechas de esta.

Rias fue hacia Sigmund y le dio un golpe cargado de poder de la Destrucción en la cara pero este ni se inmutó… Al contrario, alzó su mano y le dio a Rias un golpe que la mandó al suelo, la fuerza fue tal que la chica rebotó y cayó más lejos para luego quedarse ahí… La demonio trató de alzarse pero era inútil…estaba muy lastimada… Akeno y Twilight se pusieron al frente de ella para protegerla… Twilight lanzó varias ráfagas de magia mientras Akeno trataba de moverla a otro lado pero Sigmund alzó la espada, lista para dar otro golpe.

El impacto de un hacha en su hombro lo detuvo, vio que Pinkie le había lanzado el arma y que además estaba congelando dicha zona… bien, esto no lo esperó. Con un movimiento, Sigmund sacudió el lugar al agitar su arma para tratar de darle a la chica pero un impacto desde arriba lo detuvo… esa chica de cabello multicolor, luego vinieron muchos más… viento, luz, fuego, hielo, tierra… todos los que atacan a distancia lograron darle al guerrero hecho bestia quien notó que todos sus esbirros yacían derrotados y acabados. Rossweise lanzó unas cadenas hechas de energía para retener al grandote pero a pesar de todo, este aún se movía y no sólo eso, reunió poder para luego abrir la boca y lanzar una llamarada…

Todas fueron a un lado para evitarlo, Rias fue ayudada por Akeno para moverse… sin duda no había modo de vencer a Sigmund o de dañarlo… El ente hecho dragón empezó a atacar al resto mientras Akeno ponía a Rias al lado de Asia para que la cure… la rubia empezó a hacer su trabajo pero se notaba el daño severo en ella. Un movimiento más hizo que la descendiente de caído mire como todas tratan de detener al monstruo en frente de ellas… sabe que no pueden herirlo… a menos que logre darle en la misma zona que según las leyendas mató al héroe Sigfrido…. ¿Puede hacerlo? En verdad no es hora de ponerse a pensar en posibilidades y/o dudas… debe hacerlo. Ver como Twilight, Fay y Rossweise ponen un escudo mágico para proteger a todas demuestra que están contra las cuerdas.

Alzó vuelo para luego canalizar luz y electricidad, apuntó y disparó hacia dicho punto pero este fue bloqueado por el ala del dragón… este paso a ver a la chica quien creó un círculo defensivo para bloquear el ataque de la espada pero fue inútil… el impacto la mandó al suelo, al borde de la inconsciencia… sólo podía escuchar los gritos de Rias y Asia mientras el resto seguía la lucha…

En verdad… no había logrado cambiar nada… Ser derrotada así y no poder hacer nada… que humillante… No puede acabar así, no después de todo lo que ha jurado y dicho… debe levantarse… seguir con su vida… lograr ver el mundo tras finalmente quitarse la venda de los ojos… Debe pelear, debe dar ese paso hacia adelante.

 _ **-Tch… y pensar que estaría ligada a una tonta sentimental como tú**_.

 _-Innis…_ \- la chica se sorprendió de escuchar a su, ahora, otra yo.- _¿Qué deseas…?_

 _ **-¿Qué deseo…? Nada, sólo no verte actuar patética… Si algo he captado en este corto tiempo es que los mortales y su sentimentalismo es tanto una maldición como una bendición para ustedes… Al principio lo creí como algo barato y sin fundamento pero tras ver como se esfuerzan tanto… He optado por darles una oportunidad de demostrar que me equivoco.**_ \- Akeno se sorprendió al escuchar eso.- _**No creas mal mi otra yo, aún creo en que los espejismos son reales en esta vida… pero ahora capto que hay quienes deciden romperlos y avanzar… Deseo ver eso con mis propios ojos si en verdad este mundo vale la pena, ver si Skeith vio en verdad algo de valor en este.**_

Akeno se levantó con pesar, a pesar de la herida en el pecho… las marcas de antes esta vez no las sentía forzadas, eran más tranquilas, aparecieron como una energía cálida… Para su sorpresa vio en el dorso de su mano derecha el mismo símbolo que Ise tiene en la palma de su mano… Sonrió al ver que era como él. Sintió el pulso de poder… Puede hacerlo… Sacó, para sorpresa de todos, 6 alas de caído pero estas brillaban con una luz celeste…

Al alzar vuelo, atacó con su relámpago sagrado y el impacto hizo que Sigmund vea a la chica para luego atacarla con su arma pero para su sorpresa… era una ilusión hecha por magia de trueno ya que cortarla le dio un shock eléctrico. No conforme con eso, se vio varias de esas imágenes a su alrededor… ¿Cuál era la real? Lo que no sabía es que sólo él las veía… Akeno estaba creando las imágenes y engañando sus sentidos.

El nuevo poder hizo que el resto se quede sorprendido por el movimiento de Akeno pero la orden de atacar de ella hizo que todos revivan, atacaron con todo lo que tenían… decir que el nuevo poder de los 6 Elementos de la Armonía era notorio ya que creaban ataques combinados mejores que antes y no sólo eso… de algún modo evitaban que gasten energía. No sólo eso, Sigmund sintió el impacto debido a que no estaba seguro de que la fuerza de esas chicas fuera tan grande.

Aún así, este no se rindió… empezó a atacar a todas a diestra y siniestra, la fuerza de los ataques era tal que el lugar se venía abajo… Fluttershy sacó raíces del suelo que a pesar de estar estéril aún tenía algo de vida vegetal. Estas fueron hacia el guerrero para tratar de detener su ataque y avance… cosa que se logró ya que la fuerza de estos era enorme… bastó con decir que todas empezaron a atacar al tipo al mismo estilo de una batalla con un kaiju.

Sigmund trató de atacar pero los relámpagos de Akeno no facilitan esto y que además la chica lograba crear ataques de la nada y volaba con precisión en busca de una apertura para lograr darle donde es el punto para acabar esta pelea…

 _ **-Ugh, sabía que no sería tan fácil… no puedes usar mis mejores técnicas debido a que tu cuerpo no puede resistir el poder.**_ \- Akeno escuchó a Innis, promete entrenar más luego de salir de aquí.- _ **Como sea… Sólo mantén a ese imbécil ocupado mientras esa chica del elemento de la magia ayuda a tu amiga pelirroja.**_ \- Akeno notó que Twilight iba hacia Twilight… Debe tener un plan.

Mientras luchaban para retener a Sigmund, Asia usó toda su magia para curar a Rias quien suspiró tras sentirse mejor… eso sí, ahora la rubia no tiene más poder y necesita descansar… Ver a Akeno usar un nuevo poder la alegra pero no están logrando nada y… Notó a Twilight en frente de ella, se notaba cansada y algo herida pero…

-Rias, la mano.- La chica se mostró confusa a la petición.- Deseo darte algo de mi magia.

-¿Ah? Pero… eso es…

-Podemos hacerlo, nuestro poder mágico es similar… dándote algo de magia para que lo uses con tu Poder de la Destrucción es lo que necesitamos.- en el otro lado, Aj y Ray evitaron un ataque de Sigmund por los pelos.- ¡Vamos, no hay tiempo!

-Bien… pero espero que tu luz no me lastime.- Twilight rodó los ojos al oír eso, no era hora de malas bromas.

La maga tomó la mano del demonio y empezó a darle su magia de luz… lo que no esperó es que esta fuera a los guantes de Rias que si bien estaban rasgados, servían para centrar mejor el Poder de la Destrucción al golpear y… Fue en eso que ambas notaron que el almacén de magia se calmó y no sólo eso… un par de dagas hechas de ambas energía se crearon…

-¿Cómo…?- Rias miró los objetos en su mano y luego a Twilight…

-Parece que esta es una de las cosas que Lavenza nos dijo… ahora los Elementos evolucionan con nosotras.- Twilight teorizo todo para luego sacudir la cabeza, no es hora…- No importa, dale a ese hijo de perra donde más le va a doler.

Rias asintió mientras Asia le indicaba que ya estaba curada y todas estaban teniendo a Sigmund ocupado… dando la espalda hacia ella para que pueda atacar. La demonio y la maga fueron al ataque, si bien Twilight no sabía volar aún con gracia… podía planear y eso daba espacio a poder atacar desde más alto… el impacto de la lanza en la cara hizo que Sigmund pierda la noción y eso le dio paso a Rias para empezar a subir a su espalda para darle en donde debe…

Sigmund sintió a la intrusa en su espalda… Trató se sacudirse para alejarla pero los ataques conjuntos de todas lo impedían, las espadas de Xenovia, Irina y Aj, los golpes de Koneko y Ray, los ataques de magia de Rossweise, Fay, Ravel, Kuroka… el disparo final de Aki con el de Pinkie… Kaori y Ayane clavando armas en sus muslos… Fluttershy logrando retenerlo con Rarity usando raíces y tierra a la vez.

-¡Ahora Rain-chan!

-¡Sí!

Encima de él, ambas chicas tenían cargados esferas de electricidad que al lanzarlas se volvieron dos dragones Orientales hechos de magia eléctrica que fueron hacia él… con gran fuerza y poder ambas bestias clavaron sus colmillos en los hombros de este… aún con el poder de su sangre, el dolor ya era insoportable… había estado mucho tiempo en este estado… ya no podía.

Rias estaba justo donde quería, preparó ambas dagas hechas de su magia y la de Twilight para poder dar la estocada final pero la cola de Sigmund iba hacia ella… Oh mierda…

 **-¡Astral Blade!-** En ese momento, Twilight apareció para cortar la cola del enemigo con una espada hecha de su magia evitando así el impacto… Rias sonrió a la ayuda de su amiga y sin dudarlo, clavó ambas dagas en la zona de la espalda donde se dice Sigfrido tenía un punto débil… su único y minúsculo punto débil.

La bestia dio un rugido de dolor… el poder de la Destrucción y la magia de Twilight empezó a viajar por todo el interior del cuerpo de Sigmund… este sintió como su interior era destruido por la magia de ambas chicas. Rias dio un salto para alejarse y ver desde el aire el fin de esta batalla… lo que ni ella ni nadie esperó fue ver que aún moribundo, Sigmund alzaba su arma para dar un golpe a las chicas… Pero no lo haría, los dos dragones eléctricos que lo detenían se habían reforzado y ahora estaban enviando electricidad para detener al dragón pero este no se inmutaba, vaya que era terco…

Akeno y Rainbow se vieron las caras para luego asentir, la portadora del Elemento de la Lealtad activó su Rainbow Lightning mientras Akeno envolvía su cuerpo con el Sacro Relámpago ante la sorpresa de todas… Copió la técnica de Rainbow… No, esta se la enseñó… ambas fueron hacia el moribundo dragón quien las atacó con su arma… Akeno creó una lanza hecha de su poder con el de Innis, Rainbow tomó también el objeto y ambas fueron hacia el impacto… este no duró mucho ya que la espada se rompió a los segundos del choque…

Era más que obvio, Sigmund lo dijo… sólo un poder superior al suyo puede romper esa espada pues una parte del poder que genera esa lanza es de Innis quien no dudaba de una cosa… esta batalla acabó… el impacto de la lanza en el pecho de Sigmund siguió su camino hasta el corazón, corazón que estaban fusionado con el zafiro y que se hizo trozos…

 **(FIN OST)**

Al final, este cayó al suelo con el arma hecha de energía en el pecho…. Akeno y Rainbow pisaron tierra para luego reír y darse los cinco… el combo sirvió… el resto fue hacia ellas y no dudaron en felicitarlas por el buen trabajo… Habían ganado y… Fue en eso que oyeron una explosión cerca de donde estaban… Lo que no esperaron fue ver a Kusanagi por fuera de la barrera y…. ¿Tan cerca estuvieron de esta?

 _-¡Rias, todas… al fin!-_ la voz de Sona se oyó desde la nave.- _¡Aguanten, ahora mismo vamos a hacer que suban al Archangel!-_ el barco se movió un poco para dar paso a la otra nave.- _¡Suban!_

Todas se vieron confundidas pero no era el momento, hora de irse… Las que estaban "mejor" ayudaban a las que no a subir a la puerta de la nave para irse… sólo que…

-Aún no acaba…- Akeno oyó al tipo hablar…- Mi Lord… él al final… ganará… mi muerte sólo le dará más poder…- La chica escuchó que su respiración acabó… Este tipo…

-No tener una razón para vivir es horrible… no te culpo por haber tratado de hallar la tuya… sólo queda culpar a las circunstancias… más no al destino, ya que eso es algo que tú creas… No pudiste dejar el pasado atrás, no pudiste dar ese paso para una vida mejor… es una lástima.- Akeno alzó vuelo para luego entrar a la nave junto al resto.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, los 6 jóvenes habían logrado tener a Loki en su lugar y tenerlo a raya… estaban logrando retener al Dios del engaño y eso era algo que sin duda no era tarea fácil… la batalla de por sí ya cansaba demasiado y eso sólo demuestra que están ante un oponente de cuidado… Loki era más poderoso de lo que se dictaba, debe ser por el poder Caótico que tomó de Discord… Aún así, estaban resistiendo… Ise con Vali lograban darle uno que otro golpe a pesar del daño en sus armaduras ya que ellos eran los que atacaban más… Kiba y Sairaorg atacaban al ver las aperturas que daban los Dragones Celestiales y momentos que Loki no reaccionaba como quería debido a los ataques de esos dos…

Saji trataba de defender a sus amigos de los ataques del Dios usando sus llamas negras para negarlos y absorber el poder, Gasper estaba sobre el lomo de Regulus y aprovecha los movimientos del león para detener los movimientos del Dios así como sus ataques. También usaba su magia para crear trampas que de vez en cuando lastimaban al Dios… en verdad el tipo estaba perdiendo la paciencia y se ve en sus ataques. Esto iba mal para él… puede con dos, hasta tres pero 6 usuarios de Sacred Gear que están bien entrenados… eso sí que es complicado, sabe lo de Rahab pero ese imbécil los enfrentó cuando estaban crudos… ahora son más hábiles.

Fue cuando iba a recibir un golpe de Ise que sintió que… Al fin, ya se habían tardado esas mocosas… el impulso de energía mandó a Ise a tierra mientras el resto resistía el nuevo impulso de poder de Loki… ¿Ahora que sigue…?

-Jajajaja, veo que sus amigas derrotaron al más poderoso de mis guerreros, sin duda eso demuestra el gran poder que esta nueva generación posee… Pero lástima para ustedes mocosos, que la muerte de mi súbdito y la victoria de sus amigas marque el final para ustedes.- los 7 orbes alrededor de Loki se tornaron de un color negro…

-Ddraig… tengo un mal presentimiento…

[Yo también compañero… yo también]- Ddraig sabía que estaban en la recta final de la batalla… esto será difícil.

* * *

Mientras tanto, las chicas habían sido tomadas en el Archangel porque tras oír el plan de Sona… Pues, queda decir que se quedaron con la boca abierta… El deseo de querer hacer que el barco se autodestruya para acabar con todo rastro de la isla y lo que pasó ahí, incluyendo a Loki era sin duda una gran locura…. Una locura que se estaba llevando acabo ya que todos los de dicho barco habían abandonado la nave, solo dejando el piloto automático para que esta siga su curso… Obviamente aún faltaba Ise y el resto… Querían saber donde estaban ya que creyeron que estaban con ellos y…

Al saber que Ise y Vali fueron tras Loki sacó una sorpresa a todos pero tras oír sobre el resto… pues el ambiente cambió y la tristeza invadió a todos… más a los que eran cercanos a Sairaorg y Saji… las lágrimas de algunos no tardaron en mostrarse…

Akeno quien miraba todo desde una distancia segura… captó la apariencia de alguien quién al fin entendió que deseaba ver y pasar tiempo… su padre. Este estaba al lado de Azazel quien se mostraba más que exhausto…

-Papá…- Akeno llamó a su padre… ese título que no uso frente a él en años…- ¡Papá!- Akeno fue hacia su padre, ante la obvia sorpresa de este y de Azazel… más al ver el abrazo que ella le dio.-¡Estás bien… Estás bien!

-Akeno…- el caído no supo como reaccionar, en verdad no esperó esto y… Justo cuando iba a devolver el abrazo.

 _-¡Tenemos contacto con Ise y Vali!-_ la voz de Serafall hizo que todos escuchen atentamente lo que tenía que decir.

Serafall escuchaba con estática las palabras del Sekiryuutei… Algo andaba mal…

- _Man… MET… Nos… 6… mos… and…_ _Lok… Rep… METE… ¡…hora!_

-¡Ise, Ise repite lo que has dicho!- Rean habló fuerte pero las mismas palabras eran oídas por todos… lo que se entendía era que 6 peleaban con Loki… ¿Seis… acaso…?- Están vivos… los que creíamos muertos están vivos…

- _ **Por ahora Rean… mira…-**_ Todos vieron la dirección de la isla… Esta se perdió su barrera para dejar salir un poder descomunal… uno que muchos reconocieron, era Loki pero mucho más poderoso…

-Vaya… y pensar que lograría aumentar su poder… No sobrepasa el mío ni el de muchos pero… Si lo pongo en comparación, ese robot Yaldabaoth… sí, está a ese nivel.

-¿¡Es broma!?- Venelana miró al Dios con sorpresa, lo que se dijo de Yaldabaoth no era broma…

- _¡Sera-chan, Ise-san pidió los METEOR! ¡Hay que mandarlos!-_ La Maou suspiró… Ok, esto no está bien…

-Tiempo hasta que la Kusanagi explote y cálculo de daños…

- _10 minutos fue el tiempo dado pero ya han pasado 3… quedan 7 y el daño que dará hará que la Isla empiece a caer…_ \- Azazel dio su veredicto.- _Plan astuto Sona._

- _Diría que gracias… ¡Si mi siervo y mis amigos no estuvieran en peligro!-_ el grito de Sona al caído se oyó en el Eternal… vaya…- _¿¡Qué hacemos!?_

 _-¿¡Cómo que que hacemos!? ¡Hay que volver!-_ el grito de Rias y Twilight se oyó mientras el resto concordaba en eso pero…

 _-_ Manden los METEOR, estaremos en observación.- La respuesta de Serafall sorprendió a todos.- ¡Ya oyeron, manden esas dos armas que ya deben estar cargadas!- los demonios obedecieron a la Maou quien se mordía el labio.

-¿Segura de su decisión Serafall-sama?- Fie entró al lugar luego de haber dejado a sus amigos en el Bahía médica… los tres eran fuertes pero eran humanos a fin de cuentas, sólo Celine estaba con ella.- Segura de que…

-Deben de hacerlo… Veamos si las Longinus son capaces de hacer lo que dicen.- la gata subió al hombro de Rean.- Celestia y Luna están durmiendo, tranquilo… Yasaka-sama está vigilando a esos dos lobos.- Rean asintió a las palabras de la gata… Mientras aún se oían las quejas de las jóvenes… se vio a los dos objetos ir hacia la isla…

-Maldita sea… No me hagas arrepentirme de confiar en ti y el resto… si mueres, te juro que hallare el modo de golpearte Ise…- Serafall solo siguió viendo la isla… hora del final.

* * *

Unos minutos atrás…

 **[Music] Mega Man Zero 4 ► Falling Down (Physis Ver.) ║Extended║**

Ise y Vali estaban al frente de sus amigos, viendo como Loki estaba usando el poder de esos orbes… según él, la derrota del último ha hecho que pueda usar los 7 orbes y con ello… un nuevo poder.

-Observen mocosos… ¡El verdadero poder de un Dios!- A ese grito, los 7 orbes se adentraron al cuerpo de Loki ante la sorpresa de todos.

Se empezó a ver que estaba mutando y no sólo eso, el nivel de energía que mostraba era ridículo… Ise y Kiba recordaban a Yaldabaoth, ese poder estaba al nivel de ese robot… Ante ellos, Loki usaba una armadura de color negro con un aura caótica hecha con 4 enormes alas con plumas de un color dorado apagado…

 **-Ahora contemplen mi poder a todo su esplendor.** \- Loki habló a los jóvenes que se vieron las caras…

-¿Con todo…?- Kiba le hizo la pregunta a su amigo…

-¡Con todo!- A las palabras de Ise, todos usaron todo lo que tenían.

Sairaorg uso a Regulus como armadura, Saji entró en su Balance Breaker, Kiba activó de nuevo el modo Cheat de sus espadas, Gasper creó dos enormes entes de energía hechos de sus murciélagos… eso es nuevo… se nota que el pequeño vampiro ha crecido.

- _Has crecido Gasper…_ \- Ise activó su Forma Alfa Perfecta y sacó a Red Queen y Ascalon.

-Al fin, el reto que esperaba.- Vali activó el Trans Arm System para luego ir al 70%... mientras no vaya al 80% no pasa nada, sacó a Dawn of Light y se puso en guardia.

Los 6 jóvenes fueron hacia Loki quien sonrió al ver el fútil intento de los guerreros… con un movimiento simple de su mano, hizo que todos vayan a un lado ya que la energía que creó bastó para que el maldito suelo se abra… Que poder… Aún así…

Kiba lanzó su espada hacia Loki quien la esquivó y uso el Cheat de Tele transporte para así usar la otra espada en mano y activar el Cheat de corte profundo pero su sorpresa fue grande que el ala bloqueó el impacto del rubio y con un movimiento lo mandó a volar hacia un lado… Ise fue hacia el Dios usando su velocidad y reflejos dados por su X-Pulse para lograr dar varios cortes a una gran velocidad pero todos eran bloqueados por Loki, Vali aún yendo a atacar en conjunto con Sairaorg no hicieron mucha ayuda ya que Loki bloqueaba y esquivaba todos los ataques sin problema alguno…. Con un movimiento de sus alas, alejó a todos de él mientras que Gasper y sus dos entes oscuros trataban de retenerlo con sus ojos ya que estos podían hacerlo también pero Loki no era tonto… basta que no estés en el rango de ese mocoso y sus juguetes y no pasará nada… así pasó, Loki alzó vuelo a tal velocidad que Gasper no le pudo seguir el paso con la mirada… Uno de sus entes fue impactado por Loki y cayó al suelo… Gasper sintió el golpe a pesar de que… ¿El daño va hacia él…? Mala hora para descubrir eso ya que Loki lo notó y esta vez atacó al otro con una gran llama… llama que fue devorada por el fuego negro de Saji… Este alzó los tentáculos para que vayan donde Loki quien esquivaba los tentáculos como si nada…

Loki se puso al nivel del piso, en ese instante… los 4 atacantes fueron hacia él… cada uno atacando como podía, con armas, puños, magia pero nada servía… no le podían dar… Fue en eso que Loki dio un giro en el aire y le dio a los 4 una patada en la cara… la fuerza de esta los mando a todos a un lado mientras Gasper y Vali trataban de retenerlo pero era imposible… este era veloz y sus ataques de magia eran tan poderosos que Saji no podía detenerlos por completo… bastó un movimiento más por parte de Loki para que Gasper proteja a su amigo usando el ente cercano a este de una ráfaga de viento con truenos… El impacto lo lastimó… pero aún puede pelear… Saji conectó un cable con Gasper para darle poder y ayudarlo en la lucha.

-Rayos…- Ise se levantó adolorido del último impacto… Notó que Vali, Kiba y Sairaorg iban al ataque pero… no iban a lograr nada atacando a la loca… Deben usar algo distinto.- Eso es… Vamos…- Ise trató de comunicarse con Serafall ya que la barrera no estaba pero había estática… Maldijo eso pero no perdía nada…- ¡Serafall, todos! ¡No sé si me oyen pero necesito que manden los METEOR, ahora mismo nosotros 6 estamos peleando con Loki pero es más fuerte que antes, mándenlos ya! ¡Repito, necesitamos los METEOR ya! ¡Oh por la…!

Ise esquivó una ráfaga de Loki que le pasó cerca a la cara… maldita sea… ¿Acaso uno no puede pedir refuerzos en paz?

 _ **-¡Concéntrate chico! ¡Quéjate después!-**_ Skeith regaño a Ise por su falta de concentración.- _**¡Mente en la pelea, todos tus sentidos en ella!**_

El Sekiryuutei tuvo que darle la razón a su otro yo, no debe perder la concentración. Ise se levantó y fue a ayudar a sus amigos que trataban de darle un golpe al Dios… un mísero golpe les puede dar la ventaja pero este era muy escurridizo y da unos golpes que hacen que uno pierda la noción…

Los 4 jóvenes cayeron a una distancia prudente de este mientras Saji y Gasper disparaban ráfagas mágicas para lograr dañar a Loki quien se creó una esfera de energía que lo protegió del ataque ante la sorpresa de ambos jóvenes… en ese momento, Vali lanzó varias esferas de luz para luego hacer que estas exploten y se cree una pantalla de humo.

Dicha pantalla sirvió para que todos ataquen al Dios de manera distinta. Sairaorg lanzó de sus puños Touki concentrado, Kiba creó una ráfaga de espadas que iban por el suelo, Saji lanzó una gran esfera de llamas negras, Gasper una ráfaga eléctrica… el impacto de los ataques hizo que la barrera sufra daños más no caiga… Aún así, Loki notó que en el aire Ise había cambiado de forma, Gamma Perfecta tenía su arma lista para disparar mientras Vali a su lado tenía en sus manos dos esferas de luz que giraban a una velocidad alarmante. Ambos Dragones lanzaron sus ataques hacia el Dios y lograron destruir la barrera e impactar con este quien se vio forzado a usar más poder para lograr desviar ambos ataques al aire ante el horror de ambos… si bien Loki sabía que se descuido, no esperó esto y en verdad no estaba de humor para soportar tonterías.

En una explosión de poder puro, Loki hizo que su poder cree una onda de impacto que mandó a los seis a volar varios metros mientras el lugar y la edificación se venga abajo… todo se vio envuelto en la explosión de poder del Dios. Sobra decir que en verdad la escena luego de ello era muy tenebrosa… rastros de energía en el suelo eran indicativo del gran poder que se vio.

Entre los escombros, Ise y Vali se levantaron con pesar mientras notaban que el resto estaba algo peor que ellos… Era más que obvio, sólo Sairaorg y Saji tienen armaduras pero el heredero de Bael protegió a Gasper mientras que la armadura de Saji no tiene la resistencia que ellos sí.

Ver como Loki alzaba vuelo y empezaba a cargar magia hizo que ambos Dragones se levanten para resumir la lucha…

 **-Je, es gracioso de ver… Ustedes dos, seres que han sufrido tanto… ¿Tanto aprecian este mundo podrido?-** Loki miró a ambos jóvenes, luego a los demonios.- **El mundo en general ya no vale la pena, debe de desaparecer como tal para que uno nuevo y mejor surja… así habrá un cambio de verdad.**

-No nos vengas con tus ideas… no estás actuando distinto a lo que muchos hacen y dicen… La única diferencia es que tú no lo maquillas… dices las cosas como son.- Vali escupió sangre al decir eso.- Muy aparte de lo que dices, que es cierto, tenemos nuestras razones.

-Tú quien ya se rindió con el mundo, que prefiere huir a afrontarlo… No tiene derecho de juzgarnos.- Ise notó dos objetos ir hacia ellos…- Aún no nos rendimos.

Ambos dragones alzaron vuelo y entraron en contacto con ambas máquinas que habían llegado y que ahora eran el apoyo de ellos. Loki rio al ver el intento ya desesperado de ambos… Oír los pasos de los otros 4… ilusos… Morirán en vano.

Ise y Vali soltaron los misiles de las armas, estos fueron hacia Loki quien creó varias esferas de energía que interceptaron los objetos mientras que Sairaorg dio un gran salto hacia Loki y lanzó un poderoso golpe que fue bloqueado por el Dios quien pudo notar que la fuerza de este aumentó… estaba usando su habilidad única como X-Rounder.

En eso, dos espadas fueron hacia ellos… una cayó en la mano del demonio y la otra paso de largo para que luego Kiba aparezca al lado de esta… ambos dieron el ataque con las armas pero Loki creó una onda de magia para alejarlos de él… aún así, para su sorpresa una gran garra de fuego negro apareció e impacto al Dios quien notó que Saji lo estaba atacando… Luego notó que los dos entes creados por el vampiro estaban lanzando de nuevo a esos dos de antes para repetir el ataque. Cargó magia para lanzarla pero dos disparos hechos por los Dragones lo interrumpieron. Sobra decir que este los vio furiosos pero el ataque combinado de Kiba y Sairaorg logró ponerlo a la defensiva… oportunidad que no fue desaprovechada por los Dragones Celestiales quienes fueron hacia el Dios con las espadas de energía que crean estas cosas. Ambos dieron su ataque, ataque que fue evitado por este de milagro… quien en medio del movimiento lanzó esferas de magia a cada brazo de cada dragón… estos impactaron y destruyeron esa parte del armamento que para su mala suerte, dañaron el de la otra mano y se notaba que este iba a explotar… Ambos lanzaron sus dañados armamentos al Dios quien se cubrió de la explosión.

Esto fue aprovechado por Saji y Gasper que retuvieron a Loki con sus Sacred Gears… este sintió como su cuerpo no se podía mover… sin duda el poder de retención de esos dos era de temer. Aún así, creó en el suelo círculos mágicos que ocasionó que donde ambos estaban parados emerjan pilares de tierra, ese simple acto hizo que ambos pierdan la concentración y lo liberen y caigan al suelo debido a que la tierra estaba moviéndose demasiado.

En eso, ambos Dragones Celestiales lanzaron los misiles que tenían para hacer que Loki alce vuelo… en eso, el Dios lanzó al aire una gran esfera de luz que se volvió un centenar de esferas más pequeñas que caían al suelo… hacia ellos… Ise y Vali lograron evitar el daño mayor debido a sus reflejos, Sairaorg logró salvarse debido a su armadura, Kiba creó un refugio hecho de sus espadas, Saji creó un gran domo de llamas negras que lo protegieron a él y Gasper mientras absorbía la energía de los ataques.

Cuando acabó el ataque… Se veía que todos estaban exhaustos y heridos… Loki parecía estar como si nada… Fue en eso que se vio un rayo oscuro en su mano… Nadie lo notó excepto…

 **-Eso fue… ya veo…-** Haou sonrió al ver que Loki había cavado su propia tumba, que idiota… un gran error en su perfecto plan. **\- Ise, tú y el resto sólo deben de aguantar.** \- el castaño se mostró confundido a las palabras de su vida pasada… pero no tuvo tiempo para dudas.

Loki fue contra ellos, primero contra Sairaorg y Kiba que se recuperaban del último ataque… ambos jóvenes cayeron al suelo mientras el Dios pasaba a su siguiente víctima…. Saji trató de defenderse pero el impacto en su cara y luego abdomen bastó para dejarlo casi inconsciente… Gasper uso los dos entes oscuros para defenderse pero… Loki se deshizo de ellos de un solo golpe haciendo que el pequeño vampiro se retuerza de dolor para luego mandarlo a un lado con una patada.

Con eso hecho, fue hacia donde estaban los Dragones… la batalla aérea era de un solo lado… Loki estaba presionando a ambos que nada podían hacer más que defenderse y bloquear los ataques con sus espadas. Los propulsores de los METEOR sufrieron daños por los ataques de Loki, Vali al ver que el suyo estaba más que dañado… sólo se liberó de este y lo uso de escudo contra una ráfaga de magia de Loki… la máquina explotó lanzando a Vali al suelo mientras Ise iba hacia el Dios para luego zafarse de la maquinaria y que esta impacte a Loki con fuerza.

El impacto del METEOR y su explosión hicieron que Loki retroceda para luego cubrirse del disparo hecho por Ise con el rifle de Gamma… nada, no estaban logrando nada y… Ver como Loki iba hacia ellos a paso lento hizo que sude frío…

 **-Son más resistentes de lo que pensé, en verdad no estoy jugando con ustedes pero aún así… son oponentes que han demostrado su valía.** \- Loki miró al Sekiryuutei quien respiraba cansado.- **¿Algo que decir?**

-No mucho en verdad… Sólo me preguntaba como es que… No sientes remordimientos con todo esto…- Loki sonrió a esas palabras.

 **-El remordimiento es algo que te impide llegar a tu meta Sekiryuutei, a veces debes de pisotear o golpear a otros para lograr tu objetivo.** \- Loki se acercó a él y al estar a unos pasos…- **Por ello, sentir empatía es una debilidad… Una que yo no tengo.**

-Cierto… pero si tienes otra… eres muy confiado.- Loki en eso escuchó una explosión muy cerca de donde están. Al voltear, notó que esta era cada vez mayor… lo que pasó luego fue que la explosión los alcanzó a todos…

 **(FIN OST)**

* * *

-Se acabó el tiempo.- Merlina notó que el tiempo de espera para la explosión terminó.

Todos vieron desde ambos barcos como una gran explosión se hacia presente en la isla para luego expandirse más y dañar el pedazo de tierra flotante. Con tal fuerza que esta se empezó a caer a pedazos.

-Wow… es como ver fuegos artificiales.- Teepo hizo el comentario que le hizo merecedor de la mirada de todos los jóvenes.- Ahm… no dije nada.

-¿Creen que estén bien?- Aj miró a todas, en específico a Sona quien suspiró… No lo sabía. Lo que si sabía era que la energía de Loki no había desaparecido.

Todos veían como la isla poco a poco se iba abajo, era un milagro que aún flote pero era sólo cuestión de minutos hasta que esta caiga al fin. No se podían acercar debido al riesgo que hay de un ataque de Loki…. Sólo queda esperar…

La explosión había logrado dañar la isla de manera irreparable, esta estaba cayendo… No sólo eso, había logrado lastimar en algo a Loki ya que este no esperó que los miserables lograran meter una de sus naves a la isla para auto destruirla, vaya locura del que tuvo la idea. El Dios se levantó y miró a todos lados… el lugar estaba muy dañado y… Fue en eso que escuchó unos pasos.

- **Tú** …- Loki vio al Sekiryuutei en su Forma Beta… esta estaba muy dañada pero logró salvarlo de la mayoría del impacto.- **Sin duda eres una espina Sekiryuutei… no te rindes.**

-Je… Lo siento pero la palabra rendirse la borre de mi diccionario.- Ise sabía que ganar ahora era imposible pero Haou y Skeith le seguían diciendo que siga, que falta poco… Ojalá le dijeran ¿Poco para qué?

Loki en eso notó que el Hakuryuukou también aparecía entre los escombros que había, estaba muy herido… luego vinieron el heredero de Bael, el de la espada sacro demoníaca, el de Vritra y ese vampiro… todos empezaron a aparecer ante él… todos, aún con la voluntad de hacerle frente a él… un Dios.

- **Sin duda… todos ustedes… ¡Ya me tienen harto!-** Loki expulsó su poder mientras el resto trataba de resistir la fuerza de este.- **¡Ahora si los mataré, ya no necesito que sigan vivos! ¡Luego de salir de aquí, haré otro plan y traeré el Ragnarok! ¡Creare un nuevo mundo!** \- Justo cuando se iba a lanzar al ataque… Loki vomito sangre ante la sorpresa de todos y su cuerpo expulsaba energía de manera errática.

 **-Ya era hora… este es el precio del poder que usó**.

- _¿A qué te refieres Haou?-_ Ise hizo la pregunta, este sólo rio.

 **-Ise, no importa que sean Dioses, Dragones… Demonios, Ángeles, Humanos… todos tienen un límite para hacerse más fuerte en cierto período de tiempo en relación a su cuerpo y demás. Loki puede ser un Dios pero nunca fue un Dios guerrero, engañar y usar artimañas son su especialidad pero parece que vio que pelear era necesario para su plan y vino con esto, usar la frecuencia de esos zafiros con la energía de Discord para aumentar sus poderes pero… no entrenó su cuerpo para el nuevo poder, si bien pudo usarlo varios minutos… al fin salió el precio a pagar, ahora mismo su poder ha disminuido demasiado que es patético, deben atacar ahora… no importa lo heridos que estén.** \- Ise hizo caso a las palabras de Haou, convirtió a sus dos armas en Oblivion y Oathekeeper… ver eso era indicativo de que es hora del gran final.

Vali recreó a Way to Dawn, ambos sabían que era la hora de acabar esto con su técnica combinada. Sairaorg sonrió al ver que sus amigos tenían un plan, el X-Pulse de este concentró cada masa de energía en los puños para dar más poder. Kiba creó la última espada, la que tenía Cheats variados… un uso, luego no tendrá más… Saji revisó el área, su X-Pulse le dijo donde había energía absorbible… la tomó y empezó a canalizar magia… Gasper vio que seguían conectados, entiende que debe hacer… Un uso, la sangre en sus ojos demuestra que está al límite.

Loki no podía creer esto, su cuerpo rechazaba la energía de Discord… no, era la misma energía quien lo rechazaba… ¿Cómo era posible eso? Se supone que Discord nació de él, esto no debía de pasar… esto no era posible, era como un capricho del mundo que el hijo que tanto rechazó ahora lo rechace a él… Vio a Ise, en su Forma Alfa, y Vali, con el Trans Arm, ir hacia él… No, no puede perder ante estos mocosos… lanzó una ráfaga hacia ellos con la magia que le queda… Ise se puso al frente y recibió todo el impacto…

 **[Alfa, 90% de daño… cancelando forma]-** la armadura volvió a la normalidad mientras Ise cambiaba a Gamma, al menos un poco defensa extra.

Vali saltó hacia Loki para tratar de darle un estocada pero este la esquivó, cargó una versión pequeña del Galaxian Explosion y la lanzó al Dios quien uso su ala de la armadura para protegerse, esta se vio destruida… incluso su armadura estaba… luego vino Sairaorg quien lanzó un poderoso golpe al Dios quien esta vez uso sus dos alas para protegerse… el impacto inicial rajo las alas pero no había acabado, Sairaorg alzó el otro puño, cargó todo el Touki que tenía, todo su poder en este golpe…

El puño impactó las alas, las atravesó sin miramientos mientas iba a la cara del Dios quien recibió de lleno el impacto… Sairaorg cayó de rodillas mientras Loki era mandado lejos de él con Regulus emergiendo a su lado, no más Balance Breaker. Mientras eso pasaba, Ise puso sus armas en su cintura y separó el rifle de Gamma para quedarse con uno y darle el otro a Saji quien asintió, un solo uso… Ambos cargaron poder, ambos rifles tomaron las llamas naranjas y negras en sus orificios para que al apretar el gatillo la energía fuera hacia Loki… todo el poder fue recibido por el Dios quien perdió su última ala al tratar de defenderse inútilmente.

 **[Sobrecarga en la Forma Gamma, sobreuso del rifle ha generado un daño del 85%... desactivando Forma]-** Ise suspiró al ver a su armadura volver a la normalidad mientras Saji perdía su armadura.

-¡Aniki, les daré la oportunidad de atacar!- Ise asintió a las palabras de Gasper quien tenía el poder que Saji le dio listo para actuar.

 **God Warrior vs Saint-Saint Seiya Theme**

El Sekiryuutei tomó sus armas y fue rápidamente a ayudar a Vali quien atacaba al Dios con todo lo que tenía y quedaba. La llegada del rojo hizo que Loki finalmente se empiece a desesperar. Los cortes que esos dos daban eran letales y más con esas espadas tan extrañas…

Estuvo tan centrado que no se percató de que Kiba iba hacia él de manera veloz pero sigilosa, lo vio cuando ya lo tenía cerca y listo para dar un corte en su espalda… Loki puso a un lado ambos Dragones y se dio vuelta para atacar al joven quien dio un giro en el aire al estilo trompo gracias a su X-Pulse… Fue en ese giro mortal que el demonio le dio un corte en toda la espalda… toda esta se vio afectada por el filo del arma al mismo tiempo que sentía algo… sentía un entumecimiento y un shock en su sistema nervioso…

Kiba vio su arma desvanecerse, dio un salto hacia atrás ya que ya nada más podía hacer… Loki sólo sentía que se cuerpo ya no le respondía… ese bastardo, algo le hizo a la espada… algo tenía y por ello no se mueve… Notó que Ise y Vali lo miraban seriamente…

- **No… Este momento lo planee años… No dejaré que unos mocosos conformistas me venzan…**

-Se acabó Loki, tu ambición muere hoy…- Vali cargó luz en su arma de luz demoníaca mientras llevaba el Trans Arm al 80%.

-Si ser conformistas nos permite seguir viviendo en este mundo con la gente que amamos, que así sea… no vamos a dejar el mundo sea destruido porque te aburriste de este y que ya no tienes fe en él.- Ise cargó poder en sus espadas… ambas listas para cortar de nuevo a un Dios luego de milenios.

 **[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]**

Con todo dicho, ambos Dragones fueron hacia Loki quien trató de huir usando lo poco que le quedaba de magia a través de un círculo mágico pero algo lo detuvo… no podía mover ni un músculo… vio como pudo que el maldito vampiro lo detenía con su Sacred Gear. Maldito mocoso… se olvidó de él…

Cuando al fin se pudo mover ya que Gasper sólo lo pudo detener un segundo, ya era tarde… al ver al frente, sintió como el aire lo abandonó… juró que veía a dos dragones, uno rojo y uno blanco, ambos yendo hacia él… el Sekiryuutei inició dando cortes precisos y coordinados en el pecho para luego dar un salto que le dio al Hakuryuukou pase libre de hacer su combo. Cortes rápidos cargados de luz que no daban paso a respirar ni un segundo… todos en la parte de los costados para aumentar la zona de daño… Luego de ello, dio una patada al Dios quién retrocedió por la fuerza de este… no pudo recuperarse del daño anterior ya que tanto Ise como Vali fueron hacia él… listos para dar el golpe de gracia. Un corte en forma de X por parte de Ise, uno en forma de + por parte de Vali.

 **[{¡Endless Destruction!}]**

Los cortes finales hicieron el daño deseado… Loki perdió su armadura y todo su cuerpo estaba más que dañado… Pero este aún moribundo alzó la mano para atacar, el impacto iba hacia Vali… Ise al ver eso respondió por pura inercia y puso su brazo derecho para bloquear el ataque. El Sekiryuutei sintió el dolor del ataque mientras el Hakuryuukou cortaba el brazo del Dios al ver que estaba a salvo… Este no pudo hacer más nada… el Sekiryuutei en un movimiento final para acabar esto, más de un instinto de su propio cuerpo, clavó a Oblivion en el pecho de Loki quien dio un grito de dolor al sentir la energía de la espalda y como la oscuridad se llevaba su conciencia para que no vuelva nunca más…

 **(FIN OST)**

Ise sacó su espada del pecho de Loki quien cayó al suelo a los segundos… sin respirar, estaba más que sorprendido por su último movimiento… Él no lo hizo, él no lo planeó… Fue…

-No es que no quiera celebrar que le ganamos a un Dios pero… ¡El lugar se nos viene abajo!- el grito de Saji quien ayudaba a Gasper a caminar hizo que el castaño reaccione… ¿Ahora…?

-¡A mi lado, hora de un hechizo de estilo nórdico!- Vali empezó a usar la poca magia que le quedaba para ese hechizo.

-¡Sí no fuera por Pinkie te daría un abrazo!- Ise puso el cuerpo de Loki con ellos mientras su rival lo miraba con asco… no gracias.

-¡Deprisa!- Kiba y Sairaorg gritaron al decir eso mientras Regulus los llevaba en su lomo.

El blanco creó un domo de energía para protegerlos de la caída de la isla, aunque esperan que eso sea suficiente.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en un lugar oscuro que sólo tiene de distinto un vitral vacío y con grietas, Loki se hallaba muy confuso… ¿Qué era este lugar y como llegó aquí?

-¿Dónde estoy…?- Loki no entendía que pasaba… hasta hace poco estaba luchando con esos mocosos, luego sintió el ataque del Sekiryuutei con esa espada negra y…- ¿Qué pasó… qué es este lugar?

 **Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Sad Duel (Supreme King Theme) ~ EXTENDED**

 **-El salón del Corazón o como decían en mi era, el Salón del Todo y la Nada…- Loki volteó al escuchar una voz.- Un gusto Dios Nórdico del Engaño Loki… Primera vez que nos vemos.**

-¿Quién eres…?- El Dios trató de usar sus poderes pero… no podía.

- **Ni te esfuerces… Este lugar es… especial, sólo los que pertenecemos a este lugar de manera eterna, los que entran de manera voluntaria o son llamados pueden actuar en este lugar… Un ser como tú no tiene ese privilegio.** **A tu pregunta anterior… me conocen con el título del Rey Supremo, Haou para resumir.**

-¿Haou…? ¡Tú, tú eres el humano miserable que convenció a Odín de no ir al mundo humano cuando la Guerra pasaba!- Haou rio a esa acusación.

- **¿Convencer? No, sólo hice la recomendación… nada más… Odín tomó su decisión sólo… Claro que ayuda que, tras su pervertido carácter, es un buen líder que ve lo mejor para su pueblo.** \- Haou caminó hacia Loki quien retrocedió un poco.- **En serio… no quería llegar a esto pero tú te lo buscaste… una promesa es una promesa.**

-¿De qué hablas…? ¿¡Qué vas a hacer!? ¿¡Acaso no sabes que soy un Dios!?- Loki sintió pavor al ver los ojos del hombre, eran fríos y carentes de piedad…

 **-Oh, eso lo sé… Pero me importa un bledo… he dejado heridos a Dioses y Maous hasta el punto que me temían, mate a uno… En verdad, para mí un Dios es más un título… sólo unos pocos tienen mis respetos entre los Dioses… Odín, Shiva, Hades… Elohim… sólo ellos tenían mi amistad y otros mi respeto pero eran pocos… Tú, no entras a ninguna categoría…** \- Haou miró a Loki quien temblaba.- **Es como lo que Innis vio, eres un cobarde, eres confiado y valiente cuando tienes poder pero sin él… eres un cobarde… Y pensar que querías acabar con el mundo porque te aburriste de este.**

-¿¡Y eso qué!? ¡Como un Dios tengo el derecho de cambiar y moldear el mundo como yo quiera, eso es lo que es el mundo para los Dioses!- Haou negó con la cabeza.

- **El mundo es de quienes viven en él, los que luchan día a día para hacerlo mejor… Dioses como tú que lo ven como su patio de juegos no merecen ser llamados Dios…** \- Haou se empezó a sacar el casco.- **Le prometí a Elohim no matar a otro Dios, eso era malo para el balance del mundo pero… Tras ver lo que haces y que no das ningún bien al mundo decidí hacer una excepción.-** Ya sin casco, Loki se sorprendió al verlo.- Además que ya había amenazado a Odín si hacías algo contra el mundo.

-Tú…- Loki juraba que veía una versión más adulta que la del Sekiryuutei, sólo que su cabello era blanco con mechones negros… sus ojos amarillos y un corte en la mejilla izquierda.

-Gran parecido verdad… Por eso Ise es mi vida actual pero en fin…Ya que vas a morir, puedes ver mi cara, considéralo un honor Loki, el último que tendrás. Hora de acabar esto.- Loki trató de huir al verlo acercarse pero sintió algo atrás de él… al voltear y alzar la vista vio a un ente con una guadaña y tres ojos…- Mi otro yo hace rato que desea matarte… Ya no quiero dejarlo esperando.

 _ **-Tiempo que no mato a un Dios, veamos si aún no pierdo el toque.-**_ Skeith atrapó a Loki con oscuridad mientras este gritaba de pavor.- _**Gritos de miedo y desesperación… música para mis oídos.**_ **-** Haou negó con la cabeza para luego alzar la mano…

Skeith se volvió energía para luego ser una guadaña en la mano de Haou quien caminaba hacia Loki quien trataba de liberarse.

-No sirve, no hay salida… estás muerto en el mundo real… traje tu alma aquí para destruirla de una vez… no hay segunda oportunidad para ti.- el arma empezó a brillar ante la cara de horror de Loki.- Ise te iba a dejar vivo para que te encierren pero yo no soy tan amable… en eso difiero de él, yo si mato… no dudo en hacerlo a menos que me den una buena razón para no hacerlo. Eso sí… alégrate que lo haré de la manera más rápida e indolora, Ares no tuvo tanta suerte…

-¡Espera, no… haré lo que desees… te daré lo que quieras!

-Lo siento… Para un alma como yo, nada de lo que le puedas dar… vale la pena… Adiós Loki.- El grito del Dios fue callado por el movimiento de la guadaña hacia el cuello de este y luego sólo se escuchó el sonido de dos cosas cayendo al suelo…- Vaya, aún es raro ver como destruyes sus almas…- Skeith retomó su forma física.

 _ **-Sabes que siempre me fue sencillo… claro que ahora con todo esto, el chico no puede hacer lo que tú.-**_ Skeith se cruzó de brazos mientras el alma de Loki desaparecía.- _**Pero es mejor que él cree su propio poder… ¿Verdad?**_

-Je… sí, es bueno que opte por su propio camino y no siga el mío.- Haou movió un hombro al sentirlo entumido.- Tch, ya estoy viejo para estas cosas…

 _ **-Claro… Vamos anciano, volvamos con el muchacho… Hay que estar ahí cuando pregunten que pasó con Loki**_.- Haou asintió y tras ver como lo último del alma de Loki se destruía… ambos regresaron a su lugar en el alma de Ise…

La batalla contra el Ragnarok había acabado pero nadie podía saber las consecuencias que habría tras esto… después de todo… Otro Dios ha sido víctima del legendario God Slayer.

 **(FIN OST** **)**

* * *

Insertar canción: Haruka [Tv Edit.] – LACCO TOWER

Sayonara no aizu ga yozora ni hibikeba

(Sí la señal del adiós pudiera resonar en el cielo nocturno)

Al iniciar la canción, vemos a Issei que se encuentran un tanto herido con parte de su vestimenta rota por las rodillas de su pantalón mediante que nota que los diversos enemigos del pasado.

Yagate haruka kanata tooku hanareteku kimi wo omou yo  
mata aou to

(Pensaré en ti, de manera distante y remota para de alguna manera podamos volvernos a ver)

Y entre todos ellos, vemos en un fuego azulado a su espalda sin hacerle daño, vemos a Loki que veía como no le quedaban muchas fuerzas a Issei y preparaba su ataque para acabarlo.

Kimi no hidari kara miteta yokogao wo miteita

(Vi desde tu perfil izquierdo, y pude ver tu rosto)

En ese instante, Issei recordaba un tanto a sus padres todo lo que ha vivido con ellos hasta el momento de su muerte mediante que aun trataba de soportar el dolor ya estando de pie para poder encarar a sus enemigos mientras que en su mente recordaba a sus amigos que se preocupan por él y sus rostros estaban en uno de sus ojos.

Waratteru ka naiteiru no ka

(¿Estabas riendo o estabas llorando?)

Y con esa imagen todavía en sus ojos, la cámara se aleja hasta mostrar a Issei que se encontraba preparado para luchar, pero siente una mano en su hombro previo a la batalla.

Nagai kami ga jama wo shiteru

(Tu largo cabello obstruía el camino.)

Y al sentir esa mano en su hombro, Issei se volta a ver que apareció Yuuto, pero no vino solo, ya que cerca se notan a tres personas más.

Sayonara no aizu ga yozora ni hibikeba

(Sí la señal del adiós pudiera resonar en el cielo nocturno)

Sairaorg Bael, Saji Genshiro y Vali Lucifer se aparecen en la escena mediante que diversas personas conocidas del grupo los observan a la distancia mediante que se preparan para la batalla viendo el amanecer entre sonrisas y rostros de preocupación en que ellos pudieran perder esa batalla.

Haruka kanata yowayowashii bokutachi no michi wo terasu yo

(Este brillará como una luz que iluminará nuestros débiles caminos para algún día)

Mediante que la cámara toma un perfil izquierdo mediante que el grupo se prepara para luchar ante esos enemigos y que sus cuerpos reciban la luz del sol e Issei dice que se preparen.

Mata aeru to

(Podamos volver a vernos)

Y tomando un paso hacia atrás, la cámara ve de frente a los cinco chicos dan un salto para irse a la batalla congelando justo en el momento que Issei, Vali, Genshiro y Yuuto muestren su Sacred Gear y Sairaorg comienza a mostrar un aura dorada y sueltan un rugido de batalla al mismo tiempo que se acaba la canción de fondo.

* * *

 **Pinkie: ¡Hola queridos lectores! ¿¡Me extrañaron!? Yo sé que sí. Sé que normalmente en esta parte nuestro querido autor escribiría las notas del capítulo... Pero hoy no, eso será para el siguiente. Ahora tiene una fiesta que atender, 100 capítulos... ¡Esto será genial!**

 **¡No lo es, tengo trabajar mañana Pinkie! [Se le amarrado y listo para llevar a la super fiesta]**

 **Pinkie: SShhh, no te alarmes. La fiesta ya está lista y por ello, no hay tiempo que perder... ¡Nos vemos en otro cap!**

 **¡No espera... AUXILIOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**


	101. Luego del Ragnarok

**Pinkie: ¡AL fin volvemos al tras de escenas luego de tiempo! [Tira confeti en señal de celebración]**

 **Rarity: Hay que admitir que se extrañaba estos momentos con el público. Por cierto... ¿Donde está Izanagi?**

 **AJ: Preparando la cena, bien regresó de trabajar se fue a la cocina... según él, muere de hambre.**

 **Fluttershy: Pobre, últimamente trabaja mucho y sigue escribiendo cuando puede.**

 **Rainbow: Si, además que ha estado publicando dos veces a las semana, creo que se está saturando.**

 **Twilight: Por ello, se ha decidido volver a la publicación semanal. Es más por darle a Izanagi el descanso ligero que necesita. Sin más que decir, más que gracias por el apoyo hasta la fecha, vamos por el cap de hoy. Hazlo Guru. [El pavo da un saludo militar para elevar el telón]**

* * *

 **Sekiryuutei Supremo**

 **Arco 7: Deceit of Ragnarok**

 **Capítulo 101: Luego del Ragnarok**

Insertar canción: Realize – Nami Tamaki (Tv edit.)

Tadoritsuku basho sae mo wakaranai

(Sin saber a cuál lugar dónde llegaré)

Al iniciar la canción, vemos dos siluetas de dos chicos que son de Hyoudou Issei y Vali Lucifer y detrás de ellos mientras caminan tomando una mirada fija hacia la cámara, se muestran diversas personas vinculadas a los portadores de los dragones celestiales, con diversos sentimientos, amistad (como los diversos chicos con algunas chicas y Rean) y romance (en especial las chicas que tienen sentimientos por ambos).

Todoku to shinjite ima omoi wo hashira seruyo

(Creyendo que ahí estaré, y ahora mis sentimientos comienzan a acelerar)

Cambiando un plano de un risco que se nota que va amaneciendo, vemos ahora a Issei que se encuentra viendo el horizonte desde donde se encuentra y da un salto caer al vacío mientras que una gran cantidad de aura roja rodea al Sekiryuutei que activa su armadura del Balance Breaker mientras va al cielo y ya habiendo activado ese poder hace una pose heroica a la cámara en el aire detrás del sol mediante que se aparece el título de la historia por unos instantes y que un destello de luz desaparece.

Katachi kaete yuku kokoro mo kono machi mo

(Las formas siempre están cambiando, al igual que este corazón y esta cuidad)

Y en un salón especial que hay una serie de luces que hacen alusión a que es un circulo, vemos a Issei que mantiene una mirada seria mientras que las luces ven como los diversos recuerdos del castaño están rodeándolo, aparece Rean tomando el hombro para prepararlo para su entrenamiento, pero el lugar cambia a un dojo dentro de su casa pero Rias y Twilight aparecen tomando los brazos del castaño mediante que el resto de las chicas tratan de arrebatárselo, pero un tanto lejos se encuentra Akeno con una mirada triste.

Dakedo kienai negai ga aru

(Pero hay un deseo pero nunca desaparecerá)

Y con ella, pone una mano en su rostro como si ocultara su llano mediante que en su espalda salen un par de alas, pero una es de un demonio y delante de esa ala se encuentra un reflejo su fallecida madre, Shuri y una de un ángel caído siendo Baraquiel y ambos padres de esa chica toman sus hombros en señal de aliento, aun con ello tiene una mirada perdida pensando algo si hubiera cambiado ese doloroso momento y la escena cambia mediante diversos destellos de luces.

Chigau yume wo mite onaji sora nagameta

(Viendo un sueño distinto, mirando el mismo cielo)

Y ahora vemos a Vali Lucifer que se encuentra caminando con su grupo pero se detienen momentáneamente para descansar y Teepo comienza a jalar la manga de su camisa para jugar con él mediante que Merlina y Esdeath comienzan a hablar sus cosas, Arthur aprovecha para practicar con su espada y Bikou se distrae viendo el paisaje.

Ano hi chikatta "Makenai koto"

(Ese día que jure que "no perderé")

Mientras sigue mirando el cielo, Vali aprieta su puño al saber que su amigo y rival de alguna manera se ha vuelto más fuerte y que no quería estar detrás de él para tener su lucha de desempate, pero una especie de flamas de aura aparecen para luego ver que dando la espalda a la cámara, él e Issei, quien está al lado izquierdo del peli platino se encuentran juntos encarando a alguien.

Zutto futari kono te tsunagezu ni

(Siempre nuestras manos se han unido)

Ahora vemos a los dos portadores de los dragones celestiales que tienen en una mirada decidida a luchar ante quien se encuentran encarando y detrás de ellos, vemos a Rias, Twilight, Akeno y Asia quienes están más cerca de Issei y a Esdeath y Merlina que están a la par hacia Vali.

Umarete kita imi wo sagashiteta

(Al igual que buscamos la razón sobre que existimos)

Y ven que Loki en un cielo morado en lo alto de un risco preparando el Ragnarok para su idea, pero cambiando de nuevo hacia los dos dragones, Issei le muestra su puño izquierdo hacia Vali que choca con su puño derecho y luego de que choquen sus puños en señal de amistad, ellos van corriendo mediante que les rodean auras de los colores de sus dragones para activar las armaduras de su respectivo Balance Breaker.

Tadoritsuku basho sae mo wakaranai

(Sin saber a cuál lugar dónde llegaré)

Ahora estando en un campo de batalla, vemos a diversos lacayos de Loki que van hacia los dos portadores de los dragones celestiales, pero diversos miembros de los dos grupos de ambos los atacan y un disparo de magia pura van hacia ellos pero es cancelado con un escudo especial por parte de Twilight y sus amigas mediante que los dos guerreros van volando hacia el dios nórdico del engaño.

Todoku to shinjite ima omoi wo hashira seruyo

(Creyendo que ahí estaré, y ahora mis sentimientos comienzan a acelerar)

Y en su vuelo, Vali elimina a diversos enemigos enviados por Loki mediante que Issei va velozmente hacia el enemigo quien desesperado manda otros que estaban a su mando pero de otra dimensión se aparecen para derrotar al Sekiryuutei.

Ayamachi mo setsunasa mo koeru toki

(Cuando llegue el momento de que supere mis errores y mi dolor)

Sin perder un instante al notar eso, Issei elimina a cada enemigo con cada una de las armaduras de los Cosmic Packs y cuando se aparece Vali ya habiendo superado sus adversarios hacen dos disparos de poder hacia Loki que ve que ese ataque aumenta de poder a cada momento mientras hace un orbe mágico que va hacia dicha movida de los portadores de los dragones celestiales.

Negai ga hikari dakishimeru mirai wo yobisamashite

(Los deseos serán abrazados por la luz, y despertarán el futuro)

Cuando esos ataques chocan, un enorme destello de luz seguido por una gran explosión se muestra para que luego se muestren Issei y Vali viendo hacia la cámara que estaba un tanto arriba de ellos para que después cambien sus miradas para que sus grupos se encuentren detrás de ellos esperándolos. Ya con ello, los chicos van hacia sus grupos mediante que dan la espalda a la cámara mediante que los ven y se congela la imagen cuando se acabe la música de fondo.

* * *

La batalla contra el Ragnarok había acabado al parecer, la isla se estaba viniendo abajo y con ella todo rastro del plan de Loki… con ella, un intento de un Dios que se aburrió del mundo y trató de forzarlo a mejorar o que perezca en su lugar. Desde los 2 barcos que sobrevivieron a la batalla, ya que uno se uso para dañar la isla para que se destruya, todos los sobrevivientes miraban la escena con sentimientos encontrados.

Alegría de ver que habían logrado evitar un desastre en el mundo y que este aún podía seguir su camino… sea cual sea… Aún así, había algo que habían captado en estas peleas… no todo es blanco y negro, los que fueron a la isla y pelearon lo sabían… Había crueldad y actos crueles en el mundo, en cualquier sociedad…. Humana, demoníaca, etc… Esto solo demuestra que un verdadero monstruo puede ser creado de cualquier sitio, sin importar tu origen o tu raza… Los 7 que lucharon por Loki, lo hicieron porque no tenían más nada… Habían perdido todo por actitudes que pasan día a día pero que a veces afectan más que a otros. En verdad ninguno quiso acabar con ellos pero la batalla forzó al resultado que pasó… Loki sin duda había logrado usar el corazón herido de ellos para su plan.

Pero había algo que todos tenían claro tras todo esto… El mundo debía cambiar, el mundo no se puede quedar en el pasado o que riñas pasadas impidan darle a los que vendrán luego un mejor futuro, uno donde luchas sin sentido no ocurran… Y que además, debían de hacerse más fuertes para lograr eso… Hoy ganaron, con dificultad pero ganaron… aunque el sacrificio de varios no faltó, tal vez ninguno que ellos conozcan a fondo pero si la muerte de varios que eran importantes para otros y eso bastaba para que el ambiente no sea de celebración total… Y que aún faltaban 6 personas…

Serafall y Gabriel dieron la orden de que Tannin y los demás dragones que aún quedaban vayan a buscarlos en los restos de la isla, en espera que no hayan perecido en la destrucción de la isla que ya no estaba… sólo trozos de este aún flotaban en el mar. Trozos del que fue escenario de varias batallas, choques de voluntades que no querían ceder ante la otra.

En medio de su vuelo, Tannin trataba de hallar algo que le diga si esos 6 estaban bien… Las heridas a parte, sólo desea hallarlos vivos… Siguió buscando y buscando por varios minutos y ya se estaba desesperando…. Hasta que…

 **-¡Tannin-sama, aquí!-** el llamado de uno de sus siervos bastó para que se dé la vuelta y vaya donde era llamado.

Al llegar, se sorprendió al ver que en un trozo de tierra, los 6 jóvenes estaban inconscientes… al fin el cansancio les ganó y cayeron rendidos de seguro tras ver que habían sobrevivido a la destrucción del lugar… Sorprendió ver a ese león dorado, de seguro era el sirviente de Sairaorg ya que estaba cubriendo a su amo y a Kiba con Gasper… Vali estaba al lado de Saji mientras Ise tenía a un lado a quién era Loki… pero había algo raro en este… Tenía los ojos abiertos pero no había luz en ellos… Uno de los Dragones se acercó y revisó el cuerpo del Dios…

 **-Está… muerto…** \- la noticia sorprendió a los presentes.- **Hay una herida de una estocada en su pecho en la zona del corazón… eso debió matarlo.**

Tannin sabía que loa Dioses eran más resistentes que los mortales, esa herida no debió matarlo… lo que lo mató en verdad fue el arma que hizo esa herida y sabía quien lo hizo… era ligero pero se podía ver un rastro de oscuridad en esta… No sabe cómo pero Ise logró darle una estocada… ¿Qué pasó exactamente…? No importa ahora, vio el estado de todos y necesitan atención urgente, si lograron pelear tanto fue porque sus voluntades eran fuertes.

Tannin ordenó a sus dragones a tomar a los jóvenes y el cadáver de Loki… Él se llevó al Sekiryuutei en su mano mientras volaban de regreso a los barcos… Había mucho que explicar pero había algo que en verdad lo pone de nervios… La muerte de un Dios no es cosa de risa o de celebración ya que este sería el segundo Dios de una Facción conocida que ha sido asesinado por un mortal… Irónicamente, el mismo mortal solo que con años de diferencia…

[Tannin…]- Ddraig logró hablarle al Rey Dragón que se sorprendió al oír a su viejo amigo.- [Lo logramos…]

 **-Descansa Ddraig, por tu tono de voz puedo captar que estás como Hyoudo Issei.** \- Ddraig rio ligeramente, de seguro Albión también está como él… Llegó un punto en la batalla que ambos solo se centraban en tener las armaduras estables.

[Luego… Alfa y Gamma me están ayudando con esto, debo de decir que ha pasado]- ¿Alfa y Gamma? Acaso…

 _ **[Ddraig, date prisa que en verdad deseo dormir…]-**_ Alfa habló con un tono cansado, parece que la batalla los afectó también.

 _ **[Oigan… el chico está dormido, creo que es buena hora de reparar la data de las armaduras]**_ \- el que habló fue Gamma, parece que él está mejor… obvio ya que su forma no fue destruida dos veces como Alfa…

 **-¿Qué está…?**

[Luego… Tannin, te diré todo lo que pasó en la lucha con Loki… Todo]- Ddraig empezó su narración, esta información debe ser dada ya que saben que deben explicar porque un Dios Nórdico está muerto.

* * *

Cuando la información de que habían hallado a los sobrevivientes y que iban al Eternal para que sean atendidos, bastó para que todos se centren en dicha nave y que muchos vayan hacia esta… Mientras que eso pasaba…

-Así es…- Arthur detuvo a Irina quien estaba a punto de ir a la nave a ver a Ise y el resto.- Esto es de la Iglesia.

-Esta es… Excalibur Ruler, la más poderosa de las 7… Tú la tenías.- Irina tomó en sus manos la dicha arma, Arthur sólo asintió y se acomodó los lentes.- ¿Por qué deseas dármela más adelante? Bien puedes tenerla siempre y…

-Porque no veo muy honorable usar una espada que obliga al oponente a obedecerme, es aburrido.- Irina miró al tipo con una gota de sudor.- Además, ya tenemos lo que queríamos… Una vez él ya no la necesite, la devolveré.

-¿Fenrir? Veo que en verdad desean tener un plan de contingencia.- Irina no era tonta, sabía que Fenrir aún debilitado era peligroso y que además el nombre por si sólo pesa.- Oh bueno, nos ayudaron en esta batalla y si Azazel-sensei confía en su palabra, pues bien… Acepto tu palabra de dármela a futuro.- Irina devolvió el arma, le dirá lo que aprendió a Miguel luego.- Eso sí, no hagan cosas malas.- la chica hizo un gesto con su mano como amenaza que hace una madre a su hijo.

-Trataremos…- La castaña asintió a las palabras de Arthur para luego ir con el resto.- Sabes… Puedes ir a ver que él…

-No… Ahora estoy muy cansada para tratar de moverme.- Fay quien estaba sentada miró a su hermano, ambos los únicos en el lugar.- Ise-sama está bien… De eso estoy segura.- la maga notó que su hermano se acercaba a ella.- Hay que avisarle a papá y mamá de que estamos bien… de que aún estamos vivos…

-Luego de que hui de casa, dudo que deseen saber de mí…- La menor de los dos negó con la cabeza y como pudo le dio un puntapié a su hermano en la canilla.- ¿Y eso…?

-Por tarado… mamá y papá se preocupan por ti… aún después de todo, en las cartas me decían que se alegraban de que estés bien… Aún con todo lo que pasó, están felices de que estés bien.- Arthur sonrió a las palabras de su hermana mientras esta sonreía.- Hay que visitarlos un día de estos…

-Un día quizás…- Arthur asintió a las palabras de su hermana para luego ofrecer su espalda.- Vamos, te llevaré con el Sekiryuutei… aún no tengo una charla con él por cuidar a mi hermanita.

-Cállate…- La maga lo miró feo para luego subir a su espalda.- Como los viejos tiempos ¿No?

-Como los viejos tiempos.- El joven empezó a caminar hacia la salida. Sin duda los lazos de hermanos no se rompen, la distancia y el tiempo no los puede debilitar, ya que al final… ambos poseen la misma sangre.

* * *

Uno a uno los Dragones llegaban al Eternal, obvio todos que iban a verlos, más aún a los que creyeron muertos… Fluttershy lloró al ver el estado de Gasper junto con Meguri pero Irina y Kaori se alegraban de verlo entero, no se veía pero el pequeño había crecido… Con Saji, Rainbow trató de evitar cometer la barbaridad de darle un golpe al inconsciente joven mientras Ayane la detenía ya que no era correcto, ser niñera de esta chica es un dolor de cabeza… Lo que le dio risa fue ver la cara de su amiga cuando esta vio a Momo y Nimura tratarlo con cuidado… mucho cuidado… Parece que algo interesante pasará. Sona estaba orgullosa, su siervo a demostrado lo que vale…

Con Sairaorg, Regulus estaba consciente y no dudo en pedir perdón a Aj y Koneko quienes estaban molestas con él y el demonio pero lo importante era que estaban bien… Al menos por ahora, el trato de Kuisha a su amo hizo que Aj tenga un tic en el ojo… Koneko rio al ver eso mientras la rubia volteaba la cara con los ojos cerrados.

Con Kiba, bueno la cosa fue casi una comedia… Rarity casi se desmaya al verlo tan herido y cuando estaba en su acto dramático, Tsubaki se acercó a este… la modista vio a la demonio con rabia… Luego esta hizo lo mismo y la guerra de miradas pasó… Xenovia y Kuroka rieron nerviosas al ver eso pero no quitaba que se alegran de ver a su amigo bien y a salvo.

Luego fue con Vali, Rias obviamente fue a verlo… era su familia aunque ver como Pinkie iba a ver a su Va-kun hizo que tome distancia… más al ver como Esdeath, Merlina y Seekvaira la miraban… lo que sorprendió más fue ver a Pinkie decir que se acerquen, ese acto hizo que note que ella no parece dudar en compartir… Rio al ver las caras de las tres quienes luego aceptaron para ver al dragón… Ravel y Aki se vieron las caras para luego sonreír maléficamente, las jugosas noticias que tienen serán la bomba.

Al final, fue la llegada de Ise… Este de inmediato fue tomado por Rias y Twilight, ambas notaron que estaba a penas consciente… Rossweise lo miró y no dudo en admitir una cosa… era un chico interesante… Se sonrojo un poco por ese pequeño pensamiento para luego alejarlo de su mente… Akeno fue hacia él y este abrió los ojos un segundo… notó que estaban a salvo… al fin, desea un descanso… los cerró para luego quedarse dormido ante la risa nerviosa de los presentes…

Lo que nadie esperó fue ver que uno de los dragones, tenía en sus manos el cuerpo de Loki… la sorpresa de verlo sin vida, bastó para que todos vean a Odín quien miraba todo al lado de Baraquiel y Azazel… Tannin miró al Dios para luego decir…

 **-Hay que hablar sobre esto.-** el Dios asintió… ya suponía que pasó pero no está de más oír un poco más.

Tras llevar a los jóvenes a la zona médica y de decirles a todos que descansen, Serafall ordenó volver al lugar donde zarparon ya que de ahí irán al Inframundo… Luego de ello, todos los de alto mando o los adultos por decirlo de otro modo, se reunieron en el salón principal del barco… ahí estaban Rean, Azazel, Baraquiel, Venelana, Celestia y Luna, que despertaron hace poco con los lobos Skoll y Hati a sus lados como fieles guardianes, Fie, Emma, Machias, Gaius y Celine, dispuestos a dar sus opiniones, Yasaka quien se alegraba de ver a su amiga pero hay que ser profesionales… Odín a un lado de Serafall y Gabriel, el no tener un brazo es complicado… Tannin, en su forma chibi empezó a contar todo lo que Ddraig le dijo.

Lo que pasó con Akeno quien se volvió Innis de nuevo pero que tras una ardua batalla lograron salvarla y estabilizar su poder, que luego de ello fueron tras Loki con el Hakuryuukou y contó todo… el plan de este para que el mundo sea forzado a evolucionar para vivir o que perezca para luego crear uno mejor con él como su líder. La batalla y como usó el poder de Discord para hacerse más poderoso… Como luego reveló su plan de contingencia que era absorber el poder de los Elementos de la Armonía para hacerse de un poder supremo pero que su plan se vio neutralizado por lo que Lavenza hizo.

Luego la llegada del resto y como la batalla se tornó más complicada debido a que Loki usó el poder de Discord en él y le dio un aumento de poder… Como al final solo se vieron forzados a resistir hasta que tras la explosión que ocurrió, Loki no pudo soportar la presión de ese poder en él debido a su escaso entrenamiento en este o su nulo conocimiento del poder…

Eso les dio la oportunidad de atacar al muy debilitado Dios hasta que al final fue derrotado luego de que Ise clavara su arma en el corazón de Loki… Odín al oír que el Sekiryuutei uso una espada oscura hizo que este ría ante la duda de los presentes.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso Odín-sama?- Venelana no entendía el porqué de la risa.

-Oh… es que ese mocoso lo hizo… aún con su poder debilitado y con no tener un cuerpo propio, lo hizo… cumplió su amenaza.

\- ¿De quién está hablando exactamente?- Luna miró al Dios anciano quien vio a todos sin miramientos.

-Haou… Haou mató a Loki.- La respuesta sacó de cuadro a todos.- Haou siempre fue alguien muy… Serio con sus promesas y amenazas, él decía algo y lo cumplía… Cuando ocurrió la Gran Guerra y nosotros los nórdicos pesábamos la posibilidad de intervenir, él llegó… yo ya lo conocía por unas pocas interacciones que tuve con su reino, a él, su hermana Lavenza como ya vieron y a la que sería su esposa… los tres miembros de una civilización que no se conoce mucho y que estuvo oculta… Él vino con la simple intención de impedir que entremos en la guerra…. Je, hasta amenazo con pelear conmigo si no desistía… Obviamente mi hijo Thor lo quiso retar pero sólo quedó fuera de combate luego de un golpe.

-¿Un golpe…? Pero Thor es uno de los más poderosos Dioses… ¿Qué clase de monstruo fue Haou?- Celestia no sabía que decir.

-Según los textos, los pocos que existen, se dice que podía pelear con varios Dioses y ganar…

-Así es niña…- Odín miró a Emma para luego sonreír.- Pocos eran los Dioses que en verdad lograban hacerle frente, entre ellos yo, Hades y Shiva… con Elohim no lo sé, eran muy amigos según tengo entendido. Obviamente ni loco iba a pelear con el mocoso, podíamos estar en desacuerdo pero jamás llegamos a eso… Opté por aceptar su idea no sin antes que me diga que tenga a Loki bajo control, que sabe lo que hace y planea a futuro con el Ragnarok… Que si actúa contra el mundo, que me prepare porque este morirá por su mano… Lo hizo… Uso su espada para hacerlo.

-¿Espada… de qué espada habla Odín-sama?- Gaius hizo la pregunta.

-Haou siempre llevó dos espadas, Oblivion y Oathkeeper… a pesar de su gran poder y que… Oathkeeper fue la base para que años después las espadas sagradas sean creadas, ambas tenían habilidades de temer.- Gabriel se sorprendió al oír eso, que una de las espadas de ese hombre fuera en otras palabras, el padre de todas las espadas sagradas, no lo esperó.- Si tenías suerte, morías a manos de Oathkeeper… esta purificaba tu alma y te dejaba ir más allá sin pecados… Pero Oblivion, esa espada endemoniada era como si vieras la muerte definitiva… Morir por ella, hace que tu alma sea destruida y no quede nada… Y veo que Loki fue víctima de ella… No sé como ni porque el Sekiryuutei tiene esas armas pero según lo que Tannin nos contó, estás son solo copias de ambas armas originales que si bien tienen esencia de las reales, no poseen sus habilidades generales… aún.

-Vaya… y pensar que Ise tiene en sus manos armas tan… terribles.- Rean no pudo evitar decir eso.- Aunque dudo que sabiendo las vaya a usar seguido… las usa como última alternativa.

-Y esperemos que sea así… pero volvamos a lo central, Haou logró matar a Loki cuando Ise clavó a Oblivion en su pecho… Ahora otro Dios muerto y eso puede ser malo, si bien Loki debía ser detenido… ¿No es esto malo?- Machias dio su opinión y pregunta.

-En verdad no… no estoy deseoso de darle al mocoso más problemas de los que ya tiene, en lo poco que vi de él, sé que no hizo esto con intención y debió intuir que Haou actuó sólo. Hablaré con los de mi facción, diré lo que pasó con Loki y los lobos… No tengo inconvenientes con que se los queden, tal vez sea mejor… Y lo de Loki… será tratado con calma pero no habrá represalias ni nos jactaremos… sólo se dirá que fue detenido y no más.- Todos captaron la intención del Dios, no desea dar más problemas a los que ya hay, además de que Loki al no ser un Dios primordial no había mucho que preocuparse… este problema se resolverá en su facción y no más.

-Ahm… tal vez yo no sea de ninguno de la facción de ustedes pero tengo algo que decir.- Yasaka alzó la mano, ya escuchó mucho.- Verán, al inicio no iba a intervenir a pesar de que los Dioses Shinto sintieron la invasión de Loki a Japón pero las palabras de la líder de la familia Himejima bastó para que recapaciten… Debido a la gravedad de lo que podía suceder y a la amenaza que Loki era, aceptaron la petición de la líder Himejima y se comunicaron conmigo a través de un vocero y si bien tomó mucho tiempo acordar todo… Acá estoy…- Yasaka sonrió al decir eso.- No sólo como apoyo a esta catástrofe sino también para decir dos cosas… Estamos de acuerdo en entablar charlas con la Alianza para tener una relación de paz y armonía.

-¡Eso genial es Yasaka-chan!- Serafall se alegro de oír eso, ya estaba harta de ver a su amiga en secreto.-¡Te visitaré un día de estos!- la Kyubi asintió para luego seguir.

-Y además… Odín-sama, los Dioses Shinto desean reunirse con usted para así intercambiar opiniones y culturas.- El Dios asintió con una sonrisa a las palabras de la Kyubi.- Espero que esto signifique algo nuevo para todos nosotros.

-No dudo que sea así.- Gabriel estaba feliz de ver que poco a poco estaban logrando ir a un cambio mayor que era mejor para todos. – Aunque ahora quiero descansar…

-Creo que esa es la petición de todos Gabriel-sama…- Fie bostezo al decir eso.- Mejor hay que dormir un poco… ¿Vamos Rean?

-¿Ah?- el mencionado se mostró confuso al oír eso… Luego notó la mirada de sus tres novias…- Ahm…

-Suena bien, mejor vamos a descansar.- Emma en acto rápido tomo al humano del brazo y con Fie se iban…

-¡No tan rápido!- El grito de Venelana, Celestia y Luna fue inmediato, Skoll y Hati fueron tras sus nuevas amas mientras el resto reía.

Uno a uno las personas del lugar se fueron retirando hasta que sólo quedó Serafall y para su sorpresa, Celine. La Maou miró a la gata quien suspiró…

-Sabes… no deberías de callar tus miedos, eso sólo hará que te sientas peor.- la gata se sentó al frente de la Maou quien rio nerviosa.

-Jejeje, descubierta…- Serafall en eso se acomodó en su asiento.- Temo que vaya a pasar luego de todo esto, si bien veo cosas muy buenas… también veo cosas malas que pueden pasar y… que mi hermana y sus amigos estén metidos.- Celine rio al oír eso.- ¿Qué es gracioso?

-Tu preocupación por tu hermana es comprensible pero… por el resto… ¿No será por alguien en específico?- Serafall desvió la mirada a la pregunta, no iba a admitir abiertamente que Ise le preocupa también, su actitud temeraria es un problema y es uno de sus más cercanos amigos hasta la fecha, por ello se preocupa.- Jaja, como quieras… pero tienes razón en una cosa… Muchas cosas están pasando y no sé porque pero siento que Haou… No, que el Sekiryuutei es el origen de todo esto.

-¿A que te refieres?- Celine miró a la mujer…- ¿No creerás que…?

-La Onda Maldita ha venido porque Haou reencarno en el chico, el chico es el Sekiryuutei… No será extraño que ahora pasen cosas que nadie ha previsto… Según vi, esa chica Akeno… tiene un aura distinta, similar a la del Sekiryuutei… Algo cambió en ella y que dudo que será la última que sufra un cambio…. Habrán más, muchos más y hay que estar listos… listos para que sea lo que esta onda trae, que puede ser beneficiosa o catastrófica o ambas para el mundo entero.

Serafall le tuvo que dar la razón a la gata, estaba más que segura que algo raro seguirá ocurriendo… Como si este indicara el fin de una era para el inicio de otra.

* * *

En la bahía médica, Ise y los otros 5 varones dormían plácidamente, era normal luego de tal batalla y con las heridas que tenían. Lo que no esperaba nadie es que Odín entre a la bahía y tome dos sillas… las puso una frente a la otra muy cerca del Sekiryuutei. Se sentó en una y esperó unos segundos… tras parpadear se vio a Haou sentado en la silla.

-Veo que deseas hablar mocoso.- Odín notó que el humano estaba calmado.- Quítate ese casco, nadie te ve ahora excepto yo.

 **-Tch… siempre con esa actitud tuya viejo…-** Haou se quitó el casco para luego sobarse el hombro, parece que el hombro de Ise está resentido de nuevo.- Por cierto… ¿Qué pasó con tu brazo?

-Nada de importancia, un precio a pagar muy pequeño para que el mundo tenga un futuro.- Haou asintió a esas palabras.- Sin duda verte a ti y al muchacho es como ver dos gotas de agua, sólo cosas pequeñas los diferencian.

-Eso cambiará con el tiempo, Ise está creciendo y no dudo que dentro de poco hallará su propio poder y yo sólo quedaré como un consejero.- Haou vio a su vida actual para luego ver a Odín.- Si es por Loki… yo te lo advertí, si hubiera sido un Dios primordial sólo lo hubiera sellado… Tú sabes cuales son las consecuencias si algo le pasa a uno de ellos.

-Lo sé… Y de algún modo sabía que lograrías cumplir tu amenaza… ¿Fue rápido?

-No soy un monstruo… Solo un segundo y ya… además que mi compañero estaba ansioso de cortar algo.- Haou señaló a Skeith quien apareció a su lado.

-Así que… una de las Fases de la Onda Maldita… y pensar que te volviste una.- Skeith se cruzó de brazos sin decir nada.- Pensar que fuimos ignorantes a tal hecho.

-Todo paso de una manera inesperada, el reino era la zona humana de mayor conocimiento de la era… Ni yo ni Él sabemos como o porque pasó esto.- Haou suspiró al decir eso…- No sé que más decirte, Elohim me hizo jurar no decir más de lo necesario.

-No importa, lo que me importa saber ahora es una cosa… Este chico, tu vida actual… ¿Se volverá otro Rey Supremo?- Haou pestañeo varias veces para luego reír ante la cara de sorpresa de Odín.

-Jajajaja… necesitaba eso… Y la respuesta a la pregunta… No, Ise no será como yo… Luego de lo que hizo con esa chica, ya tomó su camino…. Decidió seguir el camino no del Rey Supremo… sino del Sekiryuutei Supremo… Con Ddraig, los Cosmic Packs y con mis consejos, los de Skeith y con su esfuerzo… el Poder que viste en mi se ha ido como tal, si regresa será de otro modo y con otra forma… Esa es mi respuesta Odín.

-Bueno, al menos sé que no debo preocuparme porque el chico vaya amenazando a diestra y siniestra.- Haou rio a esas palabras, si que era un logro no haber sido llamado demonio en su época.

-Él es más… tranquilo de cierto modo, yo soy muy explosivo… más de una vez me he ganado problemas por ello.- Odín asintió a esas palabras, era verdad.- Pero a veces duda de si matar o no a su adversario… al final toma una decisión pero es ese segundo de duda que puede ser fatal… Esta vez fue así, al final él y el Hakuryuukou dieron los golpes fatales pero Ise no atacó para matar… Debido a que el enemigo era un Dios y que estos son pilares del mundo, matar a uno tendría consecuencias para la mitología relacionada… Ahora no es así, Loki no era muy influyente en su época y mucho menos ahora…

-Pero con Ares fue distinto…- Odín notó que Haou se puso más serio.- Ares, un Dios Griego que luego fue tomado por los romanos como su Dios de la Guerra, Marte.

-Que originales ¿Verdad?- Haou se bufo de la originalidad de los romanos para nombrar sus deidades…- Creer que aún con ello, los Olímpicos seguían siendo fuertes… sólo cambiaron los que los adoraban.

-Pero aún así, lo que hiciste con Ares… su muerte y destrucción total ocasionó la caída de Roma luego de ir perdiendo territorio con los Bárbaros… cada batalla era una derrota, obvio que sería así sin el apoyo de Ares quien era su deidad para la guerra más de lo que fue Atenea.- Haou se cruzó de brazos para luego mirar a Odín.

-Roma estaba destinada a perecer, algo tan grande iba a morir de todos modos, lástima que no lo vi. Y además, su caída no me molestaba para nada… en ese imperio aparecieron las peores cosas de la humanidad… Sabes que es gracioso… Que en las mitologías, religiones y similares… ponen a los seres sobrenaturales como los malos de la película, que buscan destruir a los humanos… cuando en verdad ni la humanidad se salva de eso, los defectos que se muestran en esas historias son los que tiene la humanidad.- Haou miró su mano derecha.- Yo soy un ejemplo claro… soy alguien que pudo acabar con el mundo, hacer lo que me diera la gana… pero no lo hice, trate de entender al mundo sobrenatural y tratar de proteger al mundo de los conflictos entre facciones para que los humanos tengan una oportunidad.

-Los humanos han hecho cosas maravillosas pero también crueles… Eso muestra que nada es perfecto…- Haou suspiró.- ¿Piensas en ella?

-Charllotee y Lavenza, ambas siempre veían el bien del mundo… la luz en este, yo sólo pude ver oscuridad y no más… Si no hubiera sido por ellas no sé que hubiera sido de mí.- Odín no supo que decir…- A veces siento que Elohim era muy crédulo y que Hades era demasiado… Estricto.

-Siempre terminabas de mediador con ellos según contaste.- Haou se rasco la nuca nervioso, era verdad.

-Tch… el huesudo es un tipo que adora a la humanidad pero su odio a las otras razas lo ciega, temo que un día haga algo que cree es beneficioso para el mundo humano pero que al final lo condene…- Odín sabía a que se refería y que…- Por tu silencio intuyo que no ha cambiado…

-¿Y Elohim…?

-Ese tipo… muy crédulo e idealista pero… daba un aire que te hace creer en ese lado del mundo que muchos creen olvidado… Muy fresco también, si lo digo así… Azazel es el más parecido a él… Miguel sólo heredo su responsabilidad y el otro… sus deseos de un mundo mejor.- Haou sonrió al recordar esos días.- Elohim creyó en que toda vida es valiosa, incluso la de los demonios que nacieron de la traición de Lucifer… Aún con eso, no lo odio… nunca quiso la muerte de nadie y por ello es que creo que prefirió lo que pasó al final que matar a una raza entera. Era demasiado noble…

-¿Era malo eso…? En tu opinión…

-No… Fue esa nobleza lo que llevó su mensaje de paz y amor hasta donde llegó, no fue su poder sino lo que transmitía con sus acciones lo que lo llevo a donde está y el mismo Hades lo reconocía… por ello es que lo de Elohim le dolió… perdió a un amigo y yo lo entiendo… Lo único que nos diferencio en los caminos fue que yo aún respeto lo que Elohim creyó, porque en el fondo deseo ver eso… un mundo unido, uno distinto.

-¿Crees que pasará…? Con todo lo que está sucediendo es difícil ver como será el futuro.- Odín notó que el humano asentía.- ¿Qué opinas tú?

-El futuro es incierto… siempre cubierto por una oscura neblina que te impide siquiera darle un vistazo.- Haou vio a Skeith quien se encogió de hombros.- Pero aún así, es mejor tratar de verlo a través de tu esfuerzo y si no logras verlo tú, deja que la generación siguiente lo haga... Ya que el mundo será de ellos.- Haou se levantó para luego mirar a los que dormían.- Ellos son tal vez la generación que Elohim esperaba… No lo sé pero quiero ver hasta donde llegan. No sé a ciencia cierta que esperaba Elohim pero sólo queda esperar.

-Optimista… Aún con todo lo que ha pasado, se te ve optimista.- Haou negó con la cabeza.- Ya sé, sólo es una opinión personal… siempre te has infravalorado demasiado… No lo ves pero el mundo tomo su giro gracias a ti… el mundo como ahora fue moldeado por tus acciones.

-Sólo seguí lo que creí correcto, sé que he traído cambios pero también he traído caos… he traído tanto caos… tal vez es tal como Hades dijo, mi existencia era un virus en el sistema según él… pero Elohim decía que nada en el mundo puede ser calculado del todo… No sé, esos dos eran muy técnicos en sus analogías…- Odín rio al ver la cara de Haou.- En fin, tal vez sea eso lo que hizo que en más de una vez perdiera los estribos en nuestras charlas.

-¿Qué harás cuando veas a Hades o a los Olímpicos? Sé que sólo él y Atenea no te odian por lo que pasó con Ares… Hasta la fecha, los Olímpicos te desean muerto y ojalá un día el Sekiryuutei esté listo para hacerle frente a seres de ese calibre.

-Pues… no lo sé, con Hades puedo hablar como lo hago contigo… ya sabes que tratar con almas es su pan del día a día.- Ambos rieron a ese comentario.- De Zeus y el resto… no lo sé, sabes que esos tontos me vienen sin cuidado… Además que dudo que hagan algo contra Ise, si bien ahora apoyan la alianza saben que Ise es un pilar que no pueden atacar, de hacerlo sería declarar una guerra con un frente unido muy amplio… Atenea… Charllotte y ella fueron muy amigas, al menos no desea castrarme…- Haou se puso azul al recordar como las Amazonas que la seguían lo querían castrar por ver a la bella Diosa con ojos libidinosos, luego Charllotte lo regaño… ahora sabe que era por los celos. Además de lo que pasó luego de años que Charllotte murió, se tapó la cara por el recuerdo…- Y no te rías, hubieras quedado peor…

-Verdad…- Odín bajo la cabeza, era verdad…- Jejeje, es bueno tener charlas de este tipo de vez en cuando… Había olvidado lo que es hablar con un viejo amigo, con mi esposa hay temas que no puedo tratar pero en fin…

-Aún me debes una por haber salvado tu matrimonio viejo… Ser la parte neutral de esa vez fue un maldito infierno…

 _ **-No me lo recuerdes…-**_ Hasta Skeith decía eso… Odín tosió con algo de vergüenza y era más que obvio, fueron momentos complicados para él y su esposa…

-En fin… ¿Qué harás ahora mocoso?- Odín notó que Haou medito la respuesta unos segundos.

-La verdad, dejar que Ise descanse un poco estos días… se lo merece, él y los demás, luego que venga lo que tenga que venir.- Haou dio su simple respuesta, una que saco una gota de sudor al Dios.- Sabes que no planeo mucho las cosas… por ahora sólo ver como sigue todo es lo que hay… eso sí, ver como Ise afronta lo del Harem es tan divertido.

 _ **-Luego dices que yo soy el sádico… Ver tu cara cada vez que el chico tiene problemas me hace ver que algo de mí se te pegó.**_

-¡Cállate!- Skeith rio al ver la cara del humano mientras Odín se impresionaba de ver la interacción de ambos… Casi era como una comedia.

 _ **-Además, oportunidades de Harem no te faltaron… Rose era una bella chica, sólo que lo notaste tarde…**_ \- la expresión de Himmel era una de absoluta tristeza y dolor al oír su nombre. - _ **Además que ella con Charllotte eran muy amigas y otras más en los años… sí, pudiste tener uno también**_.

-¿Podemos no hablar de mi idiotez y densidad de mi juventud por favor?- Odín no supo como responder… un minuto…

-¿Rose… no era esa la chica que era capitana del Ejército donde estuviste en tu juventud?- Haou se rasco la nuca para luego ver furioso a Skeith por bocón mientras este tenía un gran interés en el techo.

-Sí… Rose fue una amiga, tal vez la primera que tuve… Si no la hubiera conocido bien hubiera jurado que era un chico… también cuenta que la vi desnuda un día en las zonas de baño y… Agh, atrás malas ideas…- Haou se agarró la cabeza, si Charllotte lo viera ahora… - Ella, podría decir que fue quien me salvó del camino que estaba tomando, ella… no merecí ser amado por ella, era una gran mujer y yo un idiota. Aún tras todos estos años, no he podido sacarme las últimas palabras que ella me dijo, nunca podré.

-Ya veo… El Sekiryuutei es igual de denso que tú… Pero se ve que las cosas son más controladas.- El humano sonrió complicado, si supiera todo…

-Rias y Twilight, esas dos son muy estrictas pero lo adoran y eso me basta…- Haou sabía que el tiempo de charla se acababa, sentía que gente se acercaba…- Estoy más que seguro que las cosas se verán interesantes luego de esto… que pase lo que pase, él y el resto lo afrontarán.

-Je, como digas mocoso… Con respecto a la Onda Maldita…

-Eso si… No sé responderte, la última vez tomó un año entre la aparición de Skeith e Innis, luego dos años con el que seguía y así pero ahora… parece que no habrá largos periodos de tiempo entre apariciones.

-Eso puede ser un problema… mejor estamos preparados para lo que pasará, esta vez sabemos que pasará… un poco.- Haou no dijo nada, algo le dice que esta Onda es distinta a la de la Onda Maldita original, Innis se mostraba distinta y que parece que tienen debilidades más… marcadas, poseer a un ser compatible con ellos es nuevo, tal vez él tenga que ver.- En fin, parece que la charla acabó mocoso… fue bueno hablar contigo y recordar algo de los viejos tiempos.

-Je, claro que si viejo… dile a tu esposa que mandé saludos y a Thor… que no sea tan rencoroso, fue sólo un golpe.- Odín negó con la cabeza, este chico aún era un niño en el fondo.- Y además… deja de ver los traseros de las mujeres demonios, a la próxima que Frigg te diga que se acabó no voy a poder interceder por ti.

-¡Fuera!- Haou rio a ese grito mientras desaparecía pero Skeith se quedó en su lugar.- ¿Y tú?

 _ **-Una última advertencia Dios anciano, mis hermanos no pueden morir como ustedes, sólo el Sekiryuutei puede hacer que tengan una oportunidad, si en verdad desean ayudar a controlar esta Onda… Que los Dioses no se metan... Pero si tienen un deseo de muerte, háganlo… Me da igual.**_ \- Skeith desapareció tras decir eso ante la mirada atónita de Odín… puede jurar que ese ser le da igual si los Dioses mueren pero que desea ver el destino que habrá tras todo esto… que ser tan raro.

Miró a Ise para luego sonreír, este chico sin duda ha logrado algo que no esperó pero así son las nuevas generaciones, muy asombrosas.

-¿Odín-sama?- Rias se sorprendió al ver al Dios en el lugar, la chica estaba con sus siervos, amigas y los Elementos de la Armonía.- ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Oh nada… solo pensaba unas cosas, nada del otro mundo.- el Dios se levantó de su asiento.- Ya me retiraba.

-¿No quiere que lo tratemos…? Su brazo…- Asia dijo eso porque en verdad no le gustaba que el Dios haya perdido un brazo.

-Si bien la idea de que una linda jovencita me atienda es agradable.- Las chicas lo vieron feo por el comentario…- No es necesario… Las heridas de batalla son recordatorios para uno, para nunca olvidar lo que has aprendido y sacrificado.- Raynare se tocó la espalda al escuchar eso…- No se avergüencen de ellas. Cuiden a esos mocosos tontos, aún deben de dormir. Oh sí, veo que al fin diste tu paso hacia adelante pequeña… bien hecho.- Akeno se sorprendió al escucharlo.

Odín se retiró del lugar luego de decir eso ante la sorpresa de todas

-Saben… Siento que se ve más calmado, a pesar de que Loki está… muerto.- Todas vieron a Twilight con calma, era verdad… se veía distinto y eso era algo que nadie podía negar.

Akeno vio al Dios irse, en verdad no sabía que pasó para que este tan calmado, tras lo que pasó debería de estar de otro modo pero había una cosa en la que tenía razón, ahora sí podía dar ese paso hacia adelante que tanto había temido dar… con ello fue con el resto de sus amigas a ver a los heridos, el grupo de Sona y el de Vali estarán aquí pronto, mejor apurar un poco antes que el lugar se amontone de gente.

* * *

Odín caminaba hacia el lugar donde estaba… el cuerpo de Loki. La cámara era grande y en medio de ella había un gran trozo de hielo, cortesía de Serafall… ella mismo dijo que este no se derretirá jamás… solo un poder divino podría hacer eso. El Dios notó que Azazel y Baraquiel estaban en el lugar viendo el cadáver del Dios.

-Y pensar que vería otro Dios muerto… Haou no ha perdido el toque.- Azazel ya había notado la presencia del Dios.- Y creer que esto se creía imposible…

-Ese mocoso de Haou siempre fue muy… impredecible.- Odín se puso al lado del Caído.- Por cierto Baraquiel, tu hija ha crecido… bien por ella y por ti.

-Gracias Odín-sama… aún así lamento como acabaron las cosas…

-No lo hagas, lo que Loki hizo y las vidas que se perdieron son algo que basta para saber que hizo algo imperdonable… lo habría mandado al Cocytus pero cabía la mínima oportunidad de que se liberará… No importa como lo vea, tal vez a largo plazo esto fue mejor… Aunque habrá mucho que arreglar en casa… hacer lo mismo que Zeus, de tener la muerte de un Dios en las sombras para que no haya caos… maldito mocoso, darle a un anciano tantos problemas.

-En fin, lo que Haou hizo traerá consecuencias… la herida de los Olímpicos y que muchos Dioses temerán que Ise vaya y los ataque.- Azazel se cruzó de brazos.- Es más que obvio que el poder de Ise no se acerca al de un Dios aún pero esa espada Oblivion…

-Hay condiciones para que eso pase, dudo que sepa cuáles son y Haou no se las dirá… él no desea que el Sekiryuutei cometa su error… Desea que el chico sea mejor que él. Sólo queda esperar y ver que es lo que pasará con todo esto…- ambos caídos miraron al Dios, ambos sabían que esto traerá mucho ajetreo y trabajo… la idea de que un mortal pueda matar a un Dios era inaudita, más en la antigüedad que todos se creían intocables…

Haou cambió eso y ocasionó un boom en el mundo, los humanos se liberaron un poco de las ataduras de los Dioses, empezaron a pensar por ellos… no por los Dioses y eso no gusto a nadie… Más que la religión del Dios Bíblico era de cierto modo más flexible aunque tenía sus reglas… Muchas cosas pasaron… Y parece que lo mismo pasará ahora.

-En fin, lamento todo este ajetreo niño Azazel, mi idiotez puso al mundo en peligro… no sólo ello, fui ignorante a muchas cosas… Es hora de cambiar eso, hora de hacer las cosas bien, dejar un camino bien labrado y dar un paso al costado, ya estoy viejo para estas cosas.- Odín miró su carente brazo derecho.- Aunque tal vez esto acelere el proceso.- Los presentes rieron un poco, era bueno ver que Odín no perdía su humor.

-Eso sí viejo, antes de ver a los Dioses Shinto pásate por Kuoh y te daré un gran tour…- Azazel sonrió pervertidamente al decir eso, Baraquiel negó con la cabeza y Odín rio.

-Jajaja, sabes mocoso… hace años habría aceptado pero si algo le estoy agradecido a ese mocoso de Haou es que salvó mi matrimonio… No voy a cometer la misma idiotez, puedo ver pero no tocar… eso es lo que mi esposa me dijo tras entender que algunas cosas no pueden ser controladas.- Azazel asintió a esas palabras, el viejo puede ser un pervertido pero ama a su esposa e hijos…- Pero tú si deberías sentar cabeza mocoso, el tiempo pasa y ya estás siendo sospechoso.

La cara del gobernador de los caídos era digna de retratar mientras Baraquiel trataba de no reír y vaya que trataba ya que estaba muy ocupado en no caer al suelo.

-¡NO SOY DE ESOS!- sin duda, molestar a Azazel era tan divertido.

* * *

Serafall estaba en la zona del barco que permitía sentir la brisa del aire en su piel. Serafall estaba ahí luego de ver que Gabriel se quedó dormida, la Maou negó con los ojos al ver a su amiga dormida en tan mala posición… Se supone que es la mayor y actúa peor que una niña, ella actúa así pero… En fin, la acomodó mejor para luego ir a tomar aire… Ahora que estaba ahí, suspiró…

Sabía que ahora habría mucho trabajo, cosas que tratar, cosas que aclarar… maldita vida política. En momentos como estos desea no haber tomado el trabajo de Maou, el papeleo era su enemigo constante y más aún los metiches que son los demonios nobles con sus ideas… Siente que ya tiene 1000 años aunque no es así… Tal vez deba pensar en retirarse.

-Que largo suspiro Serafall…- La voz de Yasaka sacó una sonrisa a la Maou.- Veo que estás muy cansada… ¿Es la batalla que pasó?

-Un poco… no tuve mucho que hacer y me contuve para no dañar el ecosistema…- la Kyubi rio al escucharla quejarse como una niña.- Pero… al final todo terminó bien, claro sin contar las muertes y…Habrá mucho que hacer luego de esto.- Serafall soltó su cabello para luego sentir el viento, ya no era tan frío… al menos para ella.

-Bbbrr, que frío… No sé como lo haces pero yo me congelo con ese viento.- Serafall rodó los ojos.

-Pues como vistes no me sorprende…

-Lo dice la que usa trajes de Mahou Shoujo…

-¡No te metas con mis trajes!

Ambas se vieron desafiantes unos segundos para luego reír… ambas siempre eran así, era raro no verlas discutir infantilmente para luego reír. Ambas sabían que ser mujeres en su línea de trabajo era complicado, hay tanto que afrontar y que las críticas no faltan.

-¿Y Kunou-chan? Espero que este bien tras mi última visita.- Serafall miró a su amiga quien asintió.

-Esta calmada, ya sabes que la educación privada que le dan es algo… aburrida.- Yasaka sabía que su hija deseaba interactuar con más gente de su edad.

-Oooh, que mal… Sin duda debe ser difícil, yo tengo esos mismos pensamientos…- Serafall sabía que la pequeña no era muy fan de estas cosas…- Gracias por venir Yasaka… Las cosas fueron más sencillas con tu llegada y… Que demuestra la intención de una alianza con nosotros.

-Ya estoy harta de que debamos estar escondidos incluso dentro del mundo sobrenatural… ya es hora de un cambio.- Yasaka miró a su amiga con algo de cansancio.- Si algo aprendí tras todo esto es que no puedo ser ciega a los cambios que pasan en este era.

Serafall sonrió a esas palabras, al parecer si hay cosas buenas tras todo esto… En eso notó que la Kyuubi la miraba con interés y con duda…

-¿Qué…?- Yasaka acercó su rostro más al de ella.- O-Oye… ya di que pasa…

-¿Quién es…?- Serafall se mostró confusa a esas palabras.- Puedo verlo en tus ojos, alguien ha hecho que cambies un poco… antes eras más reservada en lo que sentías y que además, te ocultabas bajo tu actitud de Mahou Shoujo… Así que… ¿Conociste a alguien?

-Para nada, sabes que con todo ni tiempo tengo para un novio y…

-No me refiero a eso… Un cambio lo puede hacer cualquiera, un amigo, un familiar… Por eso digo… ¿Quién es…?- Serafall suspiró al oír eso.

-Un amigo… se tomó el tiempo de escucharme y de ser sincero conmigo, es un poco tonto pero es honesto en lo que hace… Eso sí, es mucho menor que yo así que no creas que pasa algo.

-Que bueno… Que tengas un amigo claro, no que sigas soltera y… mejor me callo.- Serafall asintió con una vena en la frente, no lo admite pero seguir soltera a su edad ya la preocupa.- Pero aún así, debe ser un buen amigo…

-Lo es….- Serafall en eso se dio media vuelta.- Hablamos luego, tengo un lugar donde estar ahora.

Dicho eso, Yasaka sólo vio a su amiga irse mientras una sonrisa iba a su rostro, ya suponía quien era ese amigo… Lo vio en la charla que hubo hace poco sobre lo que pasó y pudo notar que estaba muy concentrada cuando el tema del Sekiryuutei se tocó.

-Debe ser un buen amigo para que te preocupes así Serafall… Además, no hay nada de malo con que sea menor… a fin de cuentas, es la madurez emocional lo que siempre te atrajo ¿No es así? Fufufu, veamos como pasa todo… si bien ahora es tu amigo nada más, quién sabe…

Yasaka se fue al lugar donde estaba descansando, quería ver que más hay en esta nave de paso e informar que todo acabó y que bajen las alertas en su lugar…

* * *

Serafall llegó a la zona médica para ver que todos dormían… los que estaban en cama y los que no… Todos se habían amontonado en el lugar como podían, obvio que las que estaban atraídas a cierto chico se acercaba más a este pero eso le sacó una sonrisa a la Maou quien vio a su hermana en el medio de las camas de Ise y Saji, se notaba que se preocupa por ambos… No pudo decidir… en eso vio que para su asombro, Fenrir estaba ahí… mirando todo… el lobo paso a ver a la Maou.

-Veo que ahora no atacarás…- El lobo desvió la mirada, debido a lo que pasó ya no podía ir contra ellos… a menos que tenga el permiso del que es el Hakuryuukou, así es como programaron las cosas…- En fin… Veo que no debo preocuparme, sólo no hagas ruidos.- Fenrir asintió y la mujer se dio media vuelta, no sin antes mirar a todos los que dormían.- Buen trabajo.- Dicho eso, se fue del lugar… al menos ya vio que estaba tranquilo…

Al salir de la zona médica, vio a Rean salir de otro de los cuartos con unas pastillas… las reconoció ya que vio a su madre usarlas para las náuseas en el embarazo… suerte que no afectaban al feto.

-Para ellas ¿Verdad?- Rean vio a la Maou y sonrío complicado.- Una ya es complicado, tres será…

-Un infierno, lo sé… pero valdrá la pena.- Rean notó que Serafall estaba cansada pero se rehusaba a dormir.- Descansar no es un pecado…

-Lo sé… es sólo que… no estaré tranquila hasta llegar a nuestro punto de encuentro y… No sé, estoy paranoica… He visto más y peores cosas también… pero ahora nos jugábamos más… Hubiéramos perdido si esa Lavenza no se hubiera metido y… que Loki no midió sus poderes y consecuencias…

-Eso nos demuestra que hay mucho que aprender aún, hoy el futuro estuvo de nuestro lado… tal vez a la otra solo dependa de nosotros pero estamos vivos… aún podemos cambiar y mejorar muchas cosas.- Serafall sólo sonrió a las palabras de Rean mientras iba a su lado.- Todos juntos podemos hacer que el mundo cambie para bien…

-Sí… para bien, todos.- Ambos siguieron su camino, aún faltaban arreglar unas cosas pero… estaban felices de saber que al menos, habrá un mañana aún.

* * *

Insertar canción: Haruka [Tv Edit.] – LACCO TOWER

Sayonara no aizu ga yozora ni hibikeba

(Sí la señal del adiós pudiera resonar en el cielo nocturno)

Al iniciar la canción, vemos a Issei que se encuentran un tanto herido con parte de su vestimenta rota por las rodillas de su pantalón mediante que nota que los diversos enemigos del pasado.

Yagate haruka kanata tooku hanareteku kimi wo omou yo  
mata aou to

(Pensaré en ti, de manera distante y remota para de alguna manera podamos volvernos a ver)

Y entre todos ellos, vemos en un fuego azulado a su espalda sin hacerle daño, vemos a Loki que veía como no le quedaban muchas fuerzas a Issei y preparaba su ataque para acabarlo.

Kimi no hidari kara miteta yokogao wo miteita

(Vi desde tu perfil izquierdo, y pude ver tu rosto)

En ese instante, Issei recordaba un tanto a sus padres todo lo que ha vivido con ellos hasta el momento de su muerte mediante que aun trataba de soportar el dolor ya estando de pie para poder encarar a sus enemigos mientras que en su mente recordaba a sus amigos que se preocupan por él y sus rostros estaban en uno de sus ojos.

Waratteru ka naiteiru no ka

(¿Estabas riendo o estabas llorando?)

Y con esa imagen todavía en sus ojos, la cámara se aleja hasta mostrar a Issei que se encontraba preparado para luchar, pero siente una mano en su hombro previo a la batalla.

Nagai kami ga jama wo shiteru

(Tu largo cabello obstruía el camino.)

Y al sentir esa mano en su hombro, Issei se volta a ver que apareció Yuuto, pero no vino solo, ya que cerca se notan a tres personas más.

Sayonara no aizu ga yozora ni hibikeba

(Sí la señal del adiós pudiera resonar en el cielo nocturno)

Sairaorg Bael, Saji Genshiro y Vali Lucifer se aparecen en la escena mediante que diversas personas conocidas del grupo los observan a la distancia mediante que se preparan para la batalla viendo el amanecer entre sonrisas y rostros de preocupación en que ellos pudieran perder esa batalla.

Haruka kanata yowayowashii bokutachi no michi wo terasu yo

(Este brillará como una luz que iluminará nuestros débiles caminos para algún día)

Mediante que la cámara toma un perfil izquierdo mediante que el grupo se prepara para luchar ante esos enemigos y que sus cuerpos reciban la luz del sol e Issei dice que se preparen.

Mata aeru to

(Podamos volver a vernos)

Y tomando un paso hacia atrás, la cámara ve de frente a los cinco chicos dan un salto para irse a la batalla congelando justo en el momento que Issei, Vali, Genshiro y Yuuto muestren su Sacred Gear y Sairaorg comienza a mostrar un aura dorada y sueltan un rugido de batalla al mismo tiempo que se acaba la canción de fondo.

* * *

 **Twilight: La primera parte del prólogo de este arco, que sin duda a sido largo. Ahora, si bien Izanagi desearía poder estar aquí y dar unas palabras... Ahora mismo esta preparando la cena, pero les manda saludos a todos y muchas gracias por permitir que esta historia siga viva hasta el punto de pasar los 100 caps... ¿Llegaremos a los 200? Solo el tiempo lo dirá, hasta otra... ¡Oh! Me olvidaba, aquí esta la información de todo lo que se usó el cap pasado en la batalla final, la mayoría de ellas porque algunas serán explicadas con más detalle más adelante, lo prometido es deuda.**

 **NOTAS:**

 **Elementos de la Armonía Astral: La evolución de los elementos de la Armonía, tras usar todo su poder y algo de la energía de los pilares que Loki creó, Lavenza llevó a los Elementos a un nuevo nivel y forma. Con la capacidad de crecer al paso de sus dueñas, estos nuevos objetos son capaces de crecer sin limitaciones e ir a la par de sus portadoras.**

 **Beast of Berserker: EL poder total de los Zafiros, vuelve al portador en un ser de gran poder pero sin mucho raciocinio.**

 **DG-Z: Las versiones de pistolas más poderosas del Balance Breaker de Aki, capaces de disparar rafagas de poder elemental cargadas en un sólo punto.**

 **Cloth of Chaos (Loki): La armadura usada por Loki al final de la batalla, su poder es tal que le da un nivel similar al de Yaldabaoth pero debido a su escaso entrenamiento, no dura mucha y genera una carga de poder en el cuerpo del Dios para luego dejarlo débil.**

 **NOTAS DE PERSONAJES:**

 **Sigmund de Dubhe: El más poderoso de los Guerreros de Loki, uno de los tantos experimentos creados por la Iglesia para crear un a un descendiente artificial del Héroe Sigfrido. Un seguidor leal al Dios Loki, cree fercvientemente en la voluntad de este. Al final, sería derrotado por el esfuerzo conjunto de Rias, Twilight y el resto al mismo tiempo que Loki era enfrentado por Ise y los demás.**

 **Loki: El Dios nórdico del engaño, considerado un Dios que usa las mentiras y las artimañas para cumplir sus metas. Tras años de planeamiento y preparación, puso su plan en acción para crear un nuevo mundo. Tras convencer a jovenes que habían sufrido por el mundo actual, logró tener guerreros leales para él. Obteniendo el poder de Discord que quedó luego de que este fue purificado, se creía lo suficientemente poderoso para lograr su meta. Tras ver sus planes fallar por la inteligencia de Lavenza, se enfrasco con Ise y el resto a una batalla final, donde al final se vería derrotado por el poder de los 6 y por su propia confianza. Su alma sería destruida por Haou y Skeith, luego de recibir una estocada de Oblivion.**


	102. Un Nuevo Mañana

**Al fin, hemos llegado al último cap de este arco y vaya que fue largo. No sé ustedes pero me siento satisfecho con lo visto, con los errores y cosas buenas porque me esforce mucho en este.**

 **Twilight: Se nota, tenías ojeras por desvelarte escribiendo. [Lo ve con regaño]**

 **Ahm... Bueno, creo que es hora del epilogo de este arco.**

 **Rarity: Excelente idea, veamos que sorpresas nos traes.**

 **AJ: Aunque conociendote...**

 **No sé si sentirme halagado... u ofendido.**

 **Rainbow: Un poco de ambos, esa cabeza tuya es muy rara.**

 **Fluttershy: No te sientas mal... Igual te queremos.**

 **Agradezco su sinceridad chicas... aunque duela T_T**

 **Pinkie: Oh, no llores. Ten un un pastelito [Le da el postre para luego ver a Guru] ¡Adelante Gurun sube el telón!**

* * *

 **Sekiryuutei Supremo**

 **Arco 7: Deceit of Ragnarok**

 **Capítulo 102: Un Nuevo Mañana**

Insertar canción: Realize – Nami Tamaki (Tv edit.)

Tadoritsuku basho sae mo wakaranai

(Sin saber a cuál lugar dónde llegaré)

Al iniciar la canción, vemos dos siluetas de dos chicos que son de Hyoudou Issei y Vali Lucifer y detrás de ellos mientras caminan tomando una mirada fija hacia la cámara, se muestran diversas personas vinculadas a los portadores de los dragones celestiales, con diversos sentimientos, amistad (como los diversos chicos con algunas chicas y Rean) y romance (en especial las chicas que tienen sentimientos por ambos).

Todoku to shinjite ima omoi wo hashira seruyo

(Creyendo que ahí estaré, y ahora mis sentimientos comienzan a acelerar)

Cambiando un plano de un risco que se nota que va amaneciendo, vemos ahora a Issei que se encuentra viendo el horizonte desde donde se encuentra y da un salto caer al vacío mientras que una gran cantidad de aura roja rodea al Sekiryuutei que activa su armadura del Balance Breaker mientras va al cielo y ya habiendo activado ese poder hace una pose heroica a la cámara en el aire detrás del sol mediante que se aparece el título de la historia por unos instantes y que un destello de luz desaparece.

Katachi kaete yuku kokoro mo kono machi mo

(Las formas siempre están cambiando, al igual que este corazón y esta cuidad)

Y en un salón especial que hay una serie de luces que hacen alusión a que es un circulo, vemos a Issei que mantiene una mirada seria mientras que las luces ven como los diversos recuerdos del castaño están rodeándolo, aparece Rean tomando el hombro para prepararlo para su entrenamiento, pero el lugar cambia a un dojo dentro de su casa pero Rias y Twilight aparecen tomando los brazos del castaño mediante que el resto de las chicas tratan de arrebatárselo, pero un tanto lejos se encuentra Akeno con una mirada triste.

Dakedo kienai negai ga aru

(Pero hay un deseo pero nunca desaparecerá)

Y con ella, pone una mano en su rostro como si ocultara su llano mediante que en su espalda salen un par de alas, pero una es de un demonio y delante de esa ala se encuentra un reflejo su fallecida madre, Shuri y una de un ángel caído siendo Baraquiel y ambos padres de esa chica toman sus hombros en señal de aliento, aun con ello tiene una mirada perdida pensando algo si hubiera cambiado ese doloroso momento y la escena cambia mediante diversos destellos de luces.

Chigau yume wo mite onaji sora nagameta

(Viendo un sueño distinto, mirando el mismo cielo)

Y ahora vemos a Vali Lucifer que se encuentra caminando con su grupo pero se detienen momentáneamente para descansar y Teepo comienza a jalar la manga de su camisa para jugar con él mediante que Merlina y Esdeath comienzan a hablar sus cosas, Arthur aprovecha para practicar con su espada y Bikou se distrae viendo el paisaje.

Ano hi chikatta "Makenai koto"

(Ese día que jure que "no perderé")

Mientras sigue mirando el cielo, Vali aprieta su puño al saber que su amigo y rival de alguna manera se ha vuelto más fuerte y que no quería estar detrás de él para tener su lucha de desempate, pero una especie de flamas de aura aparecen para luego ver que dando la espalda a la cámara, él e Issei, quien está al lado izquierdo del peli platino se encuentran juntos encarando a alguien.

Zutto futari kono te tsunagezu ni

(Siempre nuestras manos se han unido)

Ahora vemos a los dos portadores de los dragones celestiales que tienen en una mirada decidida a luchar ante quien se encuentran encarando y detrás de ellos, vemos a Rias, Twilight, Akeno y Asia quienes están más cerca de Issei y a Esdeath y Merlina que están a la par hacia Vali.

Umarete kita imi wo sagashiteta

(Al igual que buscamos la razón sobre que existimos)

Y ven que Loki en un cielo morado en lo alto de un risco preparando el Ragnarok para su idea, pero cambiando de nuevo hacia los dos dragones, Issei le muestra su puño izquierdo hacia Vali que choca con su puño derecho y luego de que choquen sus puños en señal de amistad, ellos van corriendo mediante que les rodean auras de los colores de sus dragones para activar las armaduras de su respectivo Balance Breaker.

Tadoritsuku basho sae mo wakaranai

(Sin saber a cuál lugar dónde llegaré)

Ahora estando en un campo de batalla, vemos a diversos lacayos de Loki que van hacia los dos portadores de los dragones celestiales, pero diversos miembros de los dos grupos de ambos los atacan y un disparo de magia pura van hacia ellos pero es cancelado con un escudo especial por parte de Twilight y sus amigas mediante que los dos guerreros van volando hacia el dios nórdico del engaño.

Todoku to shinjite ima omoi wo hashira seruyo

(Creyendo que ahí estaré, y ahora mis sentimientos comienzan a acelerar)

Y en su vuelo, Vali elimina a diversos enemigos enviados por Loki mediante que Issei va velozmente hacia el enemigo quien desesperado manda otros que estaban a su mando pero de otra dimensión se aparecen para derrotar al Sekiryuutei.

Ayamachi mo setsunasa mo koeru toki

(Cuando llegue el momento de que supere mis errores y mi dolor)

Sin perder un instante al notar eso, Issei elimina a cada enemigo con cada una de las armaduras de los Cosmic Packs y cuando se aparece Vali ya habiendo superado sus adversarios hacen dos disparos de poder hacia Loki que ve que ese ataque aumenta de poder a cada momento mientras hace un orbe mágico que va hacia dicha movida de los portadores de los dragones celestiales.

Negai ga hikari dakishimeru mirai wo yobisamashite

(Los deseos serán abrazados por la luz, y despertarán el futuro)

Cuando esos ataques chocan, un enorme destello de luz seguido por una gran explosión se muestra para que luego se muestren Issei y Vali viendo hacia la cámara que estaba un tanto arriba de ellos para que después cambien sus miradas para que sus grupos se encuentren detrás de ellos esperándolos. Ya con ello, los chicos van hacia sus grupos mediante que dan la espalda a la cámara mediante que los ven y se congela la imagen cuando se acabe la música de fondo.

* * *

Las cosas han sido de locura en estas últimas horas, la batalla contra Loki había acabado con muchas bajas por parte del grupo ganador pero al mismo tiempo había dejado mucho que pensar y decir para los líderes de cada facción involucrada.

Los Ángeles aceptaron su culpa en ciertos hechos como el de que los humanos artificiales que nacieron para tener un descendiente de Sigfrido en sus filas habían tenido una ramificación… Eso y que además parece que aún dentro de su zona de dominio hay quienes no aceptaran esta nueva alianza y lo que trae.

Los Ángeles Caídos admitieron que parte de los Elementos que se usaron para ese círculo gigante y que ciertos trozos de la tecnología de Mu habían sido robados de sus instalaciones por traidores. No sólo eso, la cantidad de traidores era alarmante y había más día a día.

El lado de los demonios, si bien los Maou admitían al público que aceptaban culpa sobre esto debido a que ciertas zonas que tenían la información usada por Loki era de su jurisdicción. En el interior, los nobles se lanzaban la pelota, querían a alguien a quien culpar y eso era que daba pena ya que justamente los que buscaban culpables tenían algo que ver…

El lado nórdico fue más calmado, si bien la muerte de uno de los suyos fue una noticia fuerte… Sabían que era lo mejor, Loki había alcanzado el punto del no retorno hace mucho tiempo. Aunque el daño a su líder era algo inesperado, verlo vivo era más que satisfactorio y más al verlo de un ánimo distinto. Eso sí, la noticia de que los lobos Fenrir, Skoll y Hati estaban en posesión de otros fue una sorpresa… Aunque parece que eso era lo mejor, sin duda es mejor que otros los tengan que se queden aquí y según Odín, son gente de confianza… Eso sí, tal como Odín dijo que pasaría, la muerte de Loki ha quedado en secreto.

Lo que si nadie esperaba era que un grupo de jóvenes usuarios de Sacred Gear lograra la hazaña de vencer a un Dios, aunque hayan sido 6 contra 1, eso no quita que la idea aún era difícil de digerir. No lo iban a admitir abiertamente pero el miedo de un día, seres mortales tengan el poder de vencer a Dios daba pavor. Pero el miedo era bien fundamentado… Hace años hubo uno que pudo matar a muchos Dioses si hubiera querido…

Haou aún daba miedo a pesar de que llevaba ya 2000 años muerto. Pero fue justo ese miedo lo que ha mantenido a los Dioses a raya porque sabían que no pueden mostrar este temor… Sería patético… Aunque había dos Dioses que en verdad veían esto como algo gracioso…

-¿Tú qué opinas de esto…?- Shiva estaba sentado sobre una roca, estaba en la zona que es el Hades de la mitología griega, ver a las parcas moverse de un lado a otro para tener a las almas en orden era… interesante.

 _ **-Que ese imbécil lo ha hecho de nuevo.-**_ Al lado de Shiva, un ente hecho de puros huesos que sólo era cubierto por una capucha y un trozo de tela… miraba su territorio sin mostrar emoción, sólo el aura que lo rodea es algo que puede mostrar su estado anímico.- _ **Aún muerto trae problemas.**_

Hades, el Dios Griego que rige el Territorio de los Muertos, un Dios de gran importancia para el mundo a pesar de que no es bien estimado por muchos y es temido por otros. A pesar de no ser el líder de su facción, ese es Zeus, Hades es el Dios más poderoso de los Griegos… Tal es su poder que muchos prefieren no tenerlo de enemigo. Se sabe de su claro odio a los demonios y a los caídos… al contrario de su claro afecto por los humanos.

-Bueno, se ve que no deseas tener contacto con los demonios o los caídos, ese odio tuyo no va a terminar tan fácilmente.- Shiva notó que el Dios Griego solo veía al frente.

 _ **-Los murciélagos y los cuervos solo han dado problemas desde su creación, la guerra… el que impidan el crecimiento de los humanos y los usen para aumentar sus números y poder… Ese sistema de reencarnación está quitándole a los humanos la oportunidad de crecer…**_

-O está dando un balance... Recuerda que los humanos no son la raza más inteligente que hay… Ellos simplemente obtienen algo y tienen curiosidad de ver como funciona, pero pueden ser presas de la curiosidad y el poder… Ya has visto que muchos humanos crueles de la historia tenían Sacred Gears.- Hades miró al Dios de la Destrucción con calma.- Claro, es mi punto de vista.

- _ **Tal como el de Elohim… Ese tipo, tan crédulo y tan… amable hasta el punto que te daba asco… Irónicamente eso es lo que lo hizo tan poderoso y también tan querido. Je, Zeus se moría de envidia por dentro al ver que perdía seguidores y estos iban con Elohim.**_ \- Hades nunca fue muy seguidor de su hermano, sus ideas eran muy distintas.- _ **Aunque Haou creó un largo período de cambio tras matar a Ares.**_

-Nunca lo odiaste por eso…- Hades negó con la cabeza.

 _ **-Sólo odie que le pidiera al Welsh Dragon que traiga su pelea con el Vanishing Dragon a mi territorio… hubo tanto que limpiar…-**_ El aura de Hades se tornó roja por la rabia que sentía mientras Shiva reía.- _**Como odie ese día… Pero también fue el que los Olímpicos hallaron a Ares muerto… No había nada de él, nada… solo el arma de este… una que el mocoso le lanzó a Zeus en la cara con una sonrisa tétrica, te juro que era ver a la muerte a la cara…. Luego de ello desapareció años… Imagina mi sorpresa cuando Elohim apareció ante mí a charlar y estaba con el muchacho… Se le veía distinto… qué días.**_

-Si, recuerdo cuando peleamos una vez por diversión… te juro que nunca antes me había divertido tanto, ni con Indra era así… Pero así era él… Aunque su miedo a su propio poder era entendible…- Shiva recordó esa charla que tuvieron.- Ahora su vida actual es el Sekiryuutei… ¿Qué opinas de ello?

 _ **-Que no es coincidencia de que regresara cuando la época de cambios se genera. Esta Onda Maldita, todo está conectado… estoy seguro.**_

-¿No estás siendo paranoico? Todo puede ser una gran coincidencia…- Hades negó a esas palabras.

 _ **-No… sé que esto tiene una razón y que hay que estar listos… Haré lo necesario para que el mundo no sucumba, lo que sea.-**_ Shiva sabía a que se refería…

-Si es así, tú y él serán enemigos… No lo ves pero el Sekiryuutei ya descartó el poder de la Juggernaut que Elohim puso en la data del Boosted Gear y acaba de rechazar el poder original que Haou tenía… Esta cerca a crear un nuevo poder, uno que sin duda será interesante y que cambiará a los Dragones Celestiales para siempre.- Shiva se levantó de su asiento.- Eso lo sé porque el Hakuryuukou va por el mismo camino… Ten cuidado con tu ambición Hades, puede que la próxima los Dragones Celestiales no vengan aquí a generar destrozos, sino que vengan a acabar contigo… Uno es un God Slayer y el otro un próximo Súper Demonio.- Shiva se retiró con un destello de luz, dejando al Dios Griego riendo…

- _ **Jajajajajaja, eso sería interesante de ver… más si estás tú mi viejo amigo… Tú quien pudo hacer temblar el cielo cuando quería.-**_ Hades sabía que un día, él y Haou serían enemigos… aunque vale la pena el reto.

* * *

En uno de las zonas médicas del hospital en la ciudad de Lilith, cierto dragón blanco estaba complicado…

-A ver Va-kun… Ah~- Vali tenía a Pinkie a su lado con un plato de pasta con salsa Alfredo, quería alimentarlo aunque él puede comer sólo pero… Es muy insistente y eso se lo da… el problema yace en que Esdeath, Merlina y Seekvaira lo ven con ojos vacíos… Demonios…

{Alabado sea que el sistema de Sincronización no está activado}- Albión sabía que su poseedor estaba jodido.- {¿Cómo va el tuyo Ddraig?}

[Como siempre….]- Ddraig miraba como Rias y Twilight se peleaban para darle de comer.- [Que locura…]

En la misma habitación estaba Ise con la mayoría de chicas tratando de cuidarlo ya que… para su mala suerte su brazo derecho estaba lastimado, podía comer pero las chicas le decían que no se esfuerce… maldito Loki que tuvo que atacar al final… Mientras las dos novias peleaban para alimentarlo, las otras simplemente trataban de avanzar dando otras atenciones, un vaso de agua o cosas más sencillas sirven.

Debido a la batalla con Loki, los 6 jóvenes fueron llevados al hospital en el ala privada ya que no se desean paparazzis o gente indeseada, además que la presencia de Vali y su equipo desea ser secreta. Las habitaciones fueron divididas, dos por persona… Ise y Vali, Saji y Kiba, Gasper y Sairaorg… Sobra decir que ahora mismo hay muchas luchas… estamos con una.

-Demonios Vali, ya abre la boca y acaba con esto… ¿No te dan pena esos ojitos?- Ise logró hablar a pesar del mar de gente a su alrededor.

Vali iba a hablar cuando se vio frente a frente a los ojos de la chica… ¿Era posible que estos crecieran tanto y se humedezcan así?... Claro que no…

{¡Demonios Vali, solo hazlo de una maldita vez antes que sienta que perderé algo de mi orgullo si digo lo que estoy pensando!}- Albión admitía que la chica se veía tierna.

-¡Bien, solo una!- Pinkie cambió de expresión a una de alegría… ¿Cómo…? No importa, se tragó su orgullo y las posibles consecuencias de lo que hará a un lado y abrió la boca para que la chica haga su labor… Cuando tuvo el alimento en la boca y lo saboreo, se sorprendió al ver que estaba delicioso.- Hey… esta bueno…

-¡Lo sé, siempre fue buena cocinera!- Ise sonrió al decir eso, Pinkie es su esperanza de que las que no cocinan mejoren… Miró a Irina, Xenovia, Ray y Kuroka como diciendo, aprendan.- Y eso que no has probado sus pasteles.

-Si mi hermana mayor me dijo algo sabio es que a un hombre se le conquista por el estómago.- Vali solo siguió comiendo, se notaba que le gustó y eso bastaba para ella.

-¿Hermana... hay más como tú?- Esdeath hizo la pregunta con miedo… ¿Más locas…?

-¡Sí, somos 4! ¡Mi hermana menor y yo somos gemelas! ¡Miren!- Todos pasaron a ver la foto que Pinkie sacó… excepto…

-¡Oigan, yo también deseo ver!- Ise se vio incapaz de ir debido a que está en cama… para colmo la curiosidad de todas les ganó y lo dejaron sólo…

Todos vieron la foto, obvio la más enérgica era Pinkie, a su lado estaba de una chica idéntica a ella sólo que con cabello lacio y de un rosa más pálido, se veía tímida… las otras dos eran las mayores, una tenía cabello corto casi verdoso y se veía malhumorada, la otra de cabello largo purpura y seria… Todos vieron la foto unos segundos, luego a Pinkie, luego la foto, otra vez a Pinkie y…

-¡Pero no se parecen en nada a ti!- Ray grito sin poder creerlo, una era seria, la otra malhumorada, una tímida y esta era loca…- ¿¡Ya no hay lógica en este mundo!?

-Ni creas, cuando las chicas y yo las conocimos… pues fue un shock… el cerebro se me apago varios segundos…- Twilight admitió que aún ahora no lo computa.

-¡Yo también quiero ver!- Ise estaba harto de que lo ignoren, Ravel le paso la foto para que este haga lo que ellas.- ¡Es imposible!

-Lo mismo pienso yo Ise-sama…- Ravel veía como el castaño trataba de razonar todo esto.

[Yo creo que la genética es muy rara]

-Concuerdo con Ddraig-san, es decir… miren, las hermanas de Pinkie son… normales y…

-Y ella es… única, no sé como más decirlo.- Aki complemento a Kaori mientras Pinkie se rascaba la cabeza avergonzada.

 _ **-Sabes que te están insultando…**_ _-_ Diane no entendía porque ella sonreía pero su otra yo no le hace caso.- _ **Agh, olvídalo… Sólo sigue atendiendo al sexi dragón y….**_ \- Diane se calló al captar lo que dijo, pudo sentir cono Pinkie sonreía.- _ **E-Es decir… Yo… ¡Sólo no te desconcentres!-**_ Pinkie rio al sentir a su otra yo avergonzada para luego notar que Vali la veía.

-Sin duda… eres rara…. En el buen sentido.- Vali no pudo negar que esta chica era un enigma.

-Gracias.- Pinkie sonrío al decir eso aunque la forma que lo hizo ocasiono que Vali se sonroje al tener la guardia baja.

Todos en el lugar vieron eso y se quedaron con la boca abierta… Esto era un evento astronómico y que… En verdad no hay palabras para describir todo esto ya que no esperaban eso… Vali no supo como reaccionar al ver la cara de todos y la sonrisa de Ise quien le alzó el pulgar a Pinkie quien pestañeo varias veces para luego hacer lo mismo.

-¿¡Qué clase de enlace mental tienen!?- En eso un flash lo sorprendió.- ¿¡Pero qué!?... ¿¡Mamá!?

En efecto, en la puerta de la habitación, Grayfia estaba con ropa de civiles con una cámara en mano, Teepo estaba a su lado… se notaba que la mujer sonreía. Todos se sorprendieron al verla de civil…

-¡Onee-sama… esto… Ah, hoy era un día libre para ella!- Rias se dio una palmada al olvidar ese detalle, Vali la vio con horror… estaba jodido…

-Vaya… veo que al fin estás creciendo hijo mío, que alegría.- Vali se tapó la cara con una mano, que humillante.- Buen trabajo Pinkie, las demás esfuércense más.

-Sí…- Teepo rio al escuchar a las 3 chicas pero un golpe de Esdeath lo mandó al cielo por la ventana del lugar….

-Bueno, me alegro de verlos bien.- Todos vieron a la mujer con una gota de sudor… No le prestó atención a lo último.- Rias, Akeno… todas… me alegro de que estén a salvo y de que hayan aprendido algo con esto.- Todas las chicas sonrieron con agradecimiento.- Twilight-san, Pinkie-san, no las conozco aún tan bien pero muy buen trabajo…- Ambas chicas dieron una reverencia.- Ahora…- la mirada de la mujer paso a la una seriedad que helo a los presentes… para colmo los X-Pulse de Ise y Vali les decían que corran…- Ustedes dos…

Ise y Vali se vieron las caras, en ese breve segundo se comunicaron… están en un cuarto piso, la ventana está abierta… pueden saltar y tal vez tengan unas fisuras pero vivirán y… Ver como esta fue cerrada con magia por Grayfia mandó al diablo sus ideas de escape… Ver como la mujer se acercaba a ambos hizo que se preparen para lo peor… Lo que no esperaron fue ver que a ambos les dio un abrazo… no hubo palabras, sólo el sentimiento de verlos bien y vivos… Vali ya estaba algo acostumbrado a esto pero aún era vergonzoso. Ise sonrió con nostalgia… sin duda, era como ella y Penemue… debe de verla un día de estos…

-Par de idiotas, ir contra un Dios sin un plan… sin duda son idiotas…- Grayfia se alejó de ellos un poco.- Ya me desquitare por eso, agradezcan que están heridos.

Ambos bajaron la cabeza al verse jodidos, no había salvación para ellos ahora que Grayfia entro en su modo de madre… Ise agradecía que Cadance no esté presente, hubiera sido todo peor… para él. Eso sí, espera que las cosas no se tornen a mal a futuro.

-Oh sí, Siezches ya se enteró de todo… Debieron ver su cara al ver que será un Onii-chan.- Rias se tapó la cara, ya se lo imagina…

-Oh, con todo el ajetreo olvidamos en felicitar a las embarazadas.- Kuroka se rasco la nuca al decir.

-Yo me alegro por ellas y por Rean-san, se notaba que él también estaba muy feliz.- Asia podía ver que el humano era el más feliz, era un don.

-Aunque… Hay que recordar que ahora vamos a tener que soportar los cambios de humor de Venelana-san…- Ayane no quería imaginar como sería eso, si ya normal daba miedo…

-Yo sólo deseo ver a los bebés…- Koneko no lo demostraba pero quería abrazar a esos pequeños. Siempre fue fan de las cosas tiernas.

-Ahm… No olvidemos que para eso faltan más de 9 meses…

-En verdad pero….- Grayfia interrumpió a Fay, todos la vieron confusa.- Esto es secreto pero… Luego de que llegaron, se paso a ver a las 3 y bueno… Los fetos están muy desarrollados para ser de casi un mes…

-¿Cómo…?- Ise trato de digerir lo oyó.

-Es una conjetura pero parece que los genes de Rean tienen un factor desconocido que si bien no afecta mucho el desarrollo de los bebés, hay cosas que desean entender para no cometer errores.

-¡Increíble, esto es evento científico sin precedentes!- Twilight dio una palmada con sus ojos brillantes.- ¡Vamos Fay-san!

-¡Voy atrás de ti!

A los segundos, ambas salieron del lugar… Parece que algo despertó en ellas y… Ver como cada chica dejaba el lugar era… extraño. Al final sólo quedaron Ise y Vali ya que Grayfia fue para evitar que hagan un desastre… Teepo apareció tras romper la ventana, floto hasta la cama de Vali y se echo.

-Maldita Esdeath… me vengare.- Vali acarició la cabeza del muñeco para luego notar que Ise lo observaba.

-Has cambiado…

-Sí… Creo que ahora puedo ver las cosas más claras, ya no deseo ocultar lo que siento y… Deseo también cumplir una vieja promesa.- Ise asintió a esas palabras.- Eso sí, un día terminaremos nuestro combate…

-Un día, te aseguro que ganare.- Vali sonrió a esa aclaración, sin duda ambos aún debían crecer para saldar la batalla inconclusa.

* * *

Sobra decir que el desastre que hubo luego por ver a Venelana, Celestia y Luna… más porque Skoll y Hati deseaban entrar al hospital con las mujeres mientras eran cuidados por Arthur y Bikou afuera de este. Fenrir estaba sentado a un lado durmiendo, sus hijos eran tan escandalosos. Fue en eso que alzó la vista y notó que un tipo de cabello carmesí y un niño del mismo porte se acercaban… lo que llamó su atención fue al animal que los acompaña… Era uno de esos lobos del experimento y… No, era distinto… un natural como él… Escuchó la charla, al parecer el de gran aura era el Maou Lucifer y el pequeño su hijo, venían a ver a los jóvenes en el hospital pero como no dejan animales dentro… Arthur y Bikou aceptaron cuidar al pequeño animal mientras dura la visita… Vio a esos dos demonios irse mientras el pequeño miraba a todos lados, reconocer el lugar… Tenía buen instinto… Cuando notó que se le acercaba… alzó una ceja…

 _-Hola.-_ el ladrido del pequeño lo hizo verlo.- _Me llamo Kurama ¿Y tú?_ \- ¿Kurama…? Tiene nombre, a los otros no le dieron ninguno…- _Ahm… ¿Te molesto?_

 _-Al menos eres educado… Mis hijos no lo son tanto.-_ Fenrir miró a sus hijos con molestia y ambos desviaron la mirada.- _Me llamo Fenrir._

 _-Nombre genial… ¿Qué es un Fenrir?-_ El lobo miró al pequeño con una ceja alzada… ¿No lo sabe?- _No sé mucho del mundo, mi primer recuerdo es estar en los brazos de Fluttershy y luego con mis amigos._ \- Parece que su memoria no va más allá de lo que pasó vivió en la isla con ellos. _\- ¿Eres fuerte?_

 _-Lo soy… pero ahora estoy a prueba de algo.-_ No quiso decir que esta limitado por ese estúpido poder de la espada.

 _-Genial… ¿Me podrías enseñar?-_ Kurama se sentó frente a Fenrir. _\- Quiero poder ayudar a Ise y mis amigos cuando peleen._ \- el lobo se levantó un poco para verlo.- _No quiero estar sin hacer nada…_

 _-Ellos optaron por eso pequeño… ¿Qué puedes hacer siendo tan pequeño? Según veo apenas te acercas a los 6 meses de edad…_

 _-Eso no me importa… quiero pelear, sé que puedo hacerlo… He notado que soy distinto a los demás perros de donde vivo… Ross me dice que soy muy listo pero siento que hay más… Lo sé.-_ Perceptivo también, Fenrir se mostró algo interesado.- _Quiero poder ayudar a mis amigos… a pesar de que me cueste._

- _¿Por qué? ¿Qué significan ellos para ti? ¿Qué ganas?_

 _-Son mi familia, así de simple.-_ Fenrir se sorprendió de la respuesta así como Skoll y Hati, Arthur y Bikou miraban con curiosidad la interacción del pequeño con el lobo… era interesante a pesar de que no lo entendían.- _Fluttershy me salvó de las calles, Ise me dio un hogar y con ello gane amigos y gente que me importa… son importantes para mí… ¿Eso no basta para querer estar a su lado?-_ Kurama dijo eso como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Fenrir, Skoll y Hati se vieron entre ellos… En verdad nunca lo habían pensado, el único lazo que conocían entre ellos era el de… su misión con Loki pero ahora sin este… ¿Qué tenían? Sólo ellos, que eran familia… a pesar de que nunca se trataron como tal… Tal vez sea hora de cambiar eso, saben que se separaran pero… Ya verán que hacer, eso sí… este pequeño lobo tiene potencial y Fenrir lo sabe, puede sentirlo… quizás ante él tenga un ser que lo supere en el futuro y si está con el Sekiryuutei, es muy posible.

 _-Padre… Nosotros estaremos más cerca a él ya que nuestras amas estarán en cercanía con la familia de él… Déjanos entrenarlo.-_ La propuesta de Skoll sorprendió a todos.

 _-Skoll… ¿Seguro? Bien podríamos crear algo peor y…_

 _-Lo dudo Hati, míralo.-_ Fenrir miró a Kurama que se veía feliz por lo que escuchó.- _No hay maldad en él, fue criado con amor y deseos de protección por el Sekiryuutei y sus amigos… Él no es como nosotros…_ \- Hati miró al pequeño, se acercó a él…

 _-Trata de hacer esto.-_ Hati cargó trueno en su pata, ante el asombro del pequeño.- _No importa si no es igual, trata de hacer esto._

Kurama asintió, se concentró para luego recordar lo que vio… para luego relacionar por instinto lo que Akeno y Rainbow hacían. Ante la sorpresa de Hati, vio como el pequeño lograba cargar electricidad en su pata, claro que el flujo no era estable y al final terminó por electrocutarlo… Kurama cayó al suelo todo chasmuscado…

 _-Es difícil… pude cargarlo como Akeno y Rainbow lo hacen pero perdí el control.-_ Kurama en eso escuchó la risa de Fenrir.- _¿Tan mal lo hice?_

 _-No cachorro… todo lo contrario, a mis hijos le tomo meses captar lo básico por cuenta propia_.- Hati se rasco la oreja mientras Skoll asentía.- _Pero veo que todo pasó porque tienes conocimiento básico de ver a los que habitan tu casa entrenar ¿Verdad?-_ Kurama asintió.- _Excelente, Skoll, Hati… les dejaré al mocoso a su tutela._

 _-Claro padre, veamos como le va…_

 _-Eso sí, no será un paseo por el parque mocoso, será duro._

 _-Ahm… pero si yo voy al parque todos los días…._ \- Skoll y Hati se vieron las caras… lo están tratando como un perro, a él… el único lobo que logro asimilar de manera natural sus genes y…

 _-Creo que hay cosas que hablar cachorro…. Siéntate, esto tomará tiempo._ \- Kurama obedeció a las palabras de Fenrir, ama las historias.

Arthur vio con interés lo que pasaba, el pequeño Kurama conectó con esos 3. No lo ve imposible ya que según lo que oyó de Rias y Twilight… es que Kurama es el único lobo nacido naturalmente de la jauría que Loki uso para experimentos con los genes de Fenrir y sus hijos… en teoría son familia y tiene el mismo potencial para pelear… tal vez…

-Oye, esto es raro… Ese pequeño parece feliz de estar cerca a esos 3 y Fenrir se ve… más calmado, así como esos dos.- Bikou hizo la aclaración, una que sacó a Arthur una sonrisa.

Debe de ser porque sienten que pueden dejar algo a ese pequeño que nació de la locura de Loki pero por cosas de la vida, terminó en un lugar mejor… uno donde podrá desarrollar todo su potencial. Sólo queda esperar…

* * *

-Vaya, eso significa que…. Habrá bebés en unos meses.- Aj estaba al lado de las chicas, todas yendo donde Kurama estaba.

-Así es, parece que Rean no se lo cree y fue a beber con sus amigos.- Emma rio al decir eso.

Luego de los exámenes, donde las chicas estaban emocionadas, sólo se sacó de conclusión que los bebés están desarrollándose a una velocidad ligeramente mayor pero que no los afecta de manera negativa, al contrario… parece que son muy fuertes. Fie optó por ir a informar a los altos mandos sus descubrimientos y se retiró… Eso sí, todas iban a pasar tiempo con Kurama porque al oír del Maou que lo dejaron con Fenrir y sus hijos…

-Oh… sólo espero que Kurama esté bien.- Fluttershy temía que esos tres le hagan bullying…

-Estás exagerando querida…- Rarity estaba de mal humor, sacada de la habitación de Kiba con esa cuatro ojos… rayos, lo que hace porque también adora a ese cachorro.

-Bueno… al menos si pasa algo sabemos la identidad de los culpables y….- La mirada de todas hizo que Rainbow se calle…- No dije nada…

Emma negó con la cabeza, Celine estaba con Serafall ya que quería oír lo que se estaba acordando y luego informar todo, además que los chicos ya serán dados de alta más tarde… Es lo mejor….

-¡Por favor Rainbow, Kurama puede estar en peligro y tú con tus bromas!- Rossweise que llegó hace poco luego de despedir a Odín estaba hecha un manubrio de nervios, ella adora a Kurama… su fiel confidente.

Justo cuando llegaron al lugar, se sorprendieron al ver a Kurama jugando con todos… hasta Arthur y Bikou, los lobos sólo trataban de que tome la pelota de ellos.

-Oigan… esta no es la escena que yo esperaba.- Esdeath notó que esos 3 parecían calmados, Fenrir era la sorpresa y…

-Parece que algo interesante pasó…- Seekvaira miraba todo con una ceja alzada pero la risa de Sona la sorprendió.- ¿Qué…?

-Nada… si algo aprendimos es que… Kurama es un animal único, es de la familia y además… parece que no hay nada que preocuparnos por el camino que tomará, ya lo hizo.

-Su camino…- Merlina notó que el pequeño jugaba como si nada con los tres lobos que hace poco eran sus enemigos…

Sonrieron al captar que… No había de que preocuparse, Kurama ya sabía que camino seguir… nada de eso lo cambiará… Es parte de la familia.

* * *

Al día siguiente, todos los jóvenes fueron dado de alta gracias a la ración de Lágrimas del Fénix dadas por los Phoenix pero era el grupo de Vali quienes ya debían partir… no podían llamar la atención con su presencia. Tal vez no se conozcan del todo pero eran aliados de armas y eso bastaba para ellos. Además, que sin duda, las palabras sobran tras casi morir en estas últimas peleas que tuvieron… Fenrir se puso al lado de ellos mientras Kurama le ladraba en señal de que se esforzara… Eso sí, lo más sorprendente de todo es que antes de partir, Vali recibió un beso de la locura rosa en la mejilla justo antes de que el círculo de transporte se active, ver la cara de asombro de todos bastó para que Ise diga que esto ya tiene ganador. Vali se sorprendió pero negó con la cabeza antes de irse con el resto… Eso sí, la cara de Seekvaira al ver a Pinkie demostraba una cosa, que aceptaba el reto… compartir, bien… pero no será la última. Pinkie sonrió como aceptando el reto mientras el resto reía.

Luego de eso Sairaorg se retiró a su territorio ya que ya había estado fuera mucho tiempo, aunque le pidió a Aj saber su número para poder llamarla y acordar cuando iniciar las clases, la rubia se sorprendió al oír la petición y con algo de torpeza dio su número telefónico ante la cara desencajada de Kuisha… ¿Qué clases? El demonio se despidió de todos, prometió que se verían luego y más al saber lo que su padre desea hablar…

Todos, tras ver al demonio y su sirvienta partir, pasaron a ver a la rubia quien sonreía nerviosa… ver las sonrisas de las chicas le hace saber que tendrá que mucho que contar, eso sí… No va a decir más de lo necesario.

No pasó mucho para que todos se vayan a sus respectivos hogares a dormir, Saji sabía que tenía mucho que explicar al llegar a casa, sabe que no tiene mucho que decir más que pedir perdón y de seguro compensar a sus hermanos… ya verá como lo hace. Rainbow tuvo una idea, idea que aplicará en uno de días…

La noche llegó, a pesar de todo lo que habían pasado debían asistir a clases para su mala suerte… La vida de estudiantes no perdona y que tal vez algo de normalidad les vendría bien. Todos se fueron a dormir a sus respectivas camas, Celestia y Luna optaron por pasar la noche en el lugar ya que desean pasar tiempo con Rean…

Ahora, uno tenía que buscar respuestas… en el salón del corazón, Ise vio a Alfa y Gamma, este último haciendo unos cálculos…

-¿Qué haces…?

 _ **[Instalo un sistema de Estado para el Boosted Gear, esto te permitirá ver el estado de la armadura y cada forma, tras ver la del blanco se me ocurrió]**_ \- Ise paso a ver a Alfa quien se encogió de hombros.

 _ **[Créelo o no, Gamma es el más listo y capta bien los sistemas… Que no te sorprenda… Eso sí, Gamma…]**_

 _ **[Bien… Yo… Yo hago esto porque deseo entender más las emociones humanas y eso no pasará si seguía con la actitud de antes… Por ello es que ayudo, deseo ver más y aprender… No soy como Alfa quien confía en ti, para mi sólo esto es una alianza, ambos ganamos algo]-**_ Ise sonrió a esas palabras, se nota que dice la verdad pero no se quejará, no luego de que el poder le vino de maravilla. _ **\- [Demos lo mejor chico]**_

Ise asintió, sabía que esto era mejor que nada… tal vez con el tiempo… Fue en eso que sintió una palmada en su hombro, volteó para encontrarse con Haou quien se veía calmado.

 **-Buen trabajo.**

-¿Era necesario eso último…?- Ise paso a ver al humano quien suspiró.

 **-Ise, si algo aprendí en mi vida es que las oportunidades de cambio se dan, depende de cada uno si las toma o no… Loki tuvo las suyas, yo daba el Ultimátum. Por eso lo hice, si bien podían apresarlo… ¿Qué lo detenía de hacer más maldades o de que tratar el Ragnarok de nuevo?** \- Ise calló a esas palabras.- **A veces… No hay más opción Ise, no todos se redimen… Hay muchos que están más allá de eso… En eso yo difiero de Elohim, ya que yo si conozco la maldad y oscuridad del corazón.**

 _ **-Además, un Dios como Loki no era importante…**_ Skeith emergió de la oscuridad para luego ponerse a un lado de la puerta en el lugar.- _**Además que fue divertido ver su cara de miedo al final.**_

 **-Skeith…-** Haou regaño a su otra mitad.- **No le hagas caso Ise, Skeith a veces disfruta del dolor de otros en batalla.**

-Oh… eso explica mucho entonces.- El castaño sabía que tenía acostumbrarse a esto…

 _ **[Aviso de último minuto… Los Poseedores Pasados del Boosted Gear mandan saludos]-**_ Gamma dio la información.- _**[Dicen… que todo está bien y que han encontrado data interesante en el Boosted Gear y que ahora mismo la están salvaguardando… Y que… ¿Por qué dice que los tres espectros se preparen cuando regresen….? Esta mujer Elsha es rara...]**_

Ise supo que había más problemas más adelante, eso sí… Se alegra de que sus senpais estén bien. Parece que tienen jugosa información… Aunque lo último significa dolor para unos… Alfa lo sabía ya que trataba de idear una idea para salir de ese castigo… Fue en eso que Skeith optó por tomar la palabra…

 _ **-Ahora hablemos de tu camino mi otro yo…**_ \- Skeith presentó en su mano un pequeño orbe azul.- _**Esto es lo que tomaste de Innis, un trozo… un simple trozo de su poder y esencia, minúsculo…. El resto está con esa chica Akeno, quien al parecer logró entablar un nexo real con Innis y las volvió como tú y yo…-**_ Skeith desapareció el orbe.- _ **Ahora, con todo esto dicho… Acabas de destruir para siempre la oportunidad de recuperar el poder total de Haou.**_

 **-Verás Ise, mi poder total… Venía de la Unión de las 8 Fases usando a Skeith como medio de uso pero ahora que dejaste que Innis se quede con esa chica Akeno… pues ya no es posible ese camino.** \- Haou miraba al castaño con seriedad.- **En pocas palabras, has perdido para siempre mi poder como fue… aún tienes mis habilidades básicas pero las que venían de usar a los 8 a la vez… Se fue…**

 _ **-La pregunta es… ¿Te arrepientes?-**_ Skeith ya intuía la respuesta pero deseaba oírla del chico, Alfa y Gamma oían todo sin decir nada.- _**Pudiste obtener un gran poder…**_

-Salve a Akeno… para mí eso basta… Si obtener el poder que dices significaba acabar con ella, entonces es mejor que se quede así.- La idea de matar a su amiga era… Impensable y más al saber que de hacerlo significaría acabar con su alma y existencia.- Ya hallaré otro camino…

 _ **-Bueno, como desees… a fin de cuentas aún tomaste algo de Innis, tal vez logremos algo distinto más adelante.-**_ Skeith se puso a un lado.- _ **Eso sí, céntrate en lo primordial… Aún debes hacer que uno se una a ti.**_

-Lo sé…- el joven miró la puerta, en esta estaba los candados que faltaban, el de Beta y el más grande.- Ese será el más difícil…

 _ **[Beta es más reacio chico, te recomiendo que si tratas de hablar con él tengas un plan… es muy temperamental]-**_ la advertencia de Alfa hizo que Ise asienta, eso era muy cierto.

 **-Por ahora, descansen… tú y el resto, se lo han ganado ya que han enfrentado de todo estas últimas semanas…-** el joven asintió a las palabras de Haou para luego dar un bostezo.- **Je, anda… ve con esas dos.-** Ise asintió sin más, luego de despedirse… se fue.- **Muy bien… Oye Gamma, ese programa que instalas… ¿Me dejas darle un vistazo breve?-** Haou tenía una idea… si lo que vio esa vez en el modo Ruina es correcto, este programa que tiene en mente será perfecto para cuando los 3 Cosmic Packs logren la Unión real.

* * *

El día siguiente fue una mañana de locos, todos yendo a un lado al otro para que estar listos para la escuela… Ise terminó primero ya que él no necesita tanto arreglo… oír los gritos desesperados de Rarity sobre su cabello le daban risa… Además, ver a Akeno preparar un obento lo sorprendió más… Ver como las 3 novias de su maestro hablaban en la sala sobre los prontos bebés le sacó una gota de sudor… Rean le dio una palmada como diciendo, que no se esfuerce en entender.

-Bueno, me voy… debo ir a hablar con Azazel, Baraquiel y mis amigos de escuela… al parecer ya todos se preparan para irse a sus respectivos hogares.- Rean dijo eso con una sonrisa, se despidió de su alumno y las tres mujeres, indicando que regresará en la noche.

-Rean-san… tenga.- Akeno le mostró el obento que ella había hecho.- Déselo a mi padre, junto con esto.- Puso una carta en la cajita ante la sorpresa del humano.- Dígale que es de mi parte…

-Lo haré.- Rean tomó el objeto, se despidió para luego irse del lugar.

-Eso fue…

-Luego te digo.- Akeno cortó la pregunta para luego darse vuelta.- Oh, lo olvidaba… Rossweise desea hablar con Rias.- Akeno olvidó ese detallito ante la risa del joven.- Debo de decirle que nos verá en el club luego de clases…- Oír el grito de su amiga hacia Ray y Rainbow por acabarse el agua caliente le sacó una risa.- Mejor voy antes de que cometa una barbaridad.

Ise asintió para luego ver como la chica subía las escaleras, pudo notar que Akeno se veía mejor y más al notar que actuaba más natural. Optó por irse temprano a la escuela, según oye todo aquí es la locura… las tres mujeres lo despidieron con la mano, entienden su decisión.

El día de escuela fue normal, claro que Aika y sus preguntas sobre lo que pasó hizo que den un resumen rápido de lo que pasó en el almuerzo. Asintió al ver que era bueno que sus amigos estén vivos, eso sí… La próxima desea saber de ante mano para ayudar en tapar las ausencias… le costó responder unas cuantas preguntas…

El día de clases terminó, la hora de ir al club empezó y todos en el lugar se veían normales… Claro que tras lo que pasó con Gasper, Fluttershy por alguna razón se veía más pegada a él, no en el mal sentido, sino que se le notaba como más consciente que su amigo sin duda era un hombre. El acto valiente de Gasper y ayuda contra Loki lo hizo ganarse el respeto de todos, sin duda él es quién había crecido más en este tiempo. Tal vez volvía a usar ropa de chica pero… parece que está optando por usar pantalones en las peleas… Al menos…

Rarity sólo esperaba tener la oportunidad de poder charlar con Kiba, este en verdad nunca perdía oportunidad de escuchar a su amiga… Ise sonrió al ver como progresa todo y con lo que vio como Rainbow saludaba a Saji… oh, esto será tan divertido… ¡Al fin su ansiada venganza!

-Senpai… su sonrisa, es maléfica.- el castaño salió de sus pensamientos ante las palabras de Koneko, parece que se dejó llevar.- En fin, Rossweise ya llegó… con Kurama.

El joven ya sabía lo que era Kurama, el pequeño parecía ser el de siempre pero saben que tal vez deban empezar a tratar con un potencial animal de batalla… deben de criarlo bien. Ver a la Valkiria llegar con Kurama hizo que todos centren su vista en ella… Kurama miraba el lugar y olfateaba todo, debía reconocer este lugar… Al ver a Ise fue con él… se subió a sus piernas ante la risa de todos…

-No sé si estar celosa de Kurama…

-Entiendo el sentimiento Rias.

Rias y Twilight dijeron eso con una sonrisa, obvio que bromean pero aún así era molesto que a veces saquen esos comentarios de la nada.

-Bueno, dado que fastidiar a Ise ya está, dinos que pasa Rossweise.- Xenovia miró a la Valkiria quien tomó aire, miró a Rias e hizo una reverencia.

-Rias-san, por favor vuélvame su siervo.- La petición de la mujer tomó desprevenida a la heredera del clan Gremory.- Deseo servir bajo su cargo.

-Ehm… no es porque no quiera pero… ¿Por qué?- Rias hizo la pregunta.

-Porque lo he visto, si estoy al lado de ustedes puedo aprender más y ser más fuerte.- Rossweise miró a todos.- Luego de lo que pasó con Rahab, lo de Diadora y esto último, no puedo evitar sentir un lazo con todos….- Todos miraron a la mujer con sorpresa.- Además, deseo hacer mi propio camino con mi propio poder… por ello, por ello… ¡Se lo pido!- Rias no supo como reaccionar… En verdad, la idea le agrada y antes hubiera dicho que sí de inmediato pero había madurado con todo lo que pasó y… No se ve bien que lo decida a la ligera.

-Vamos Rias, mira que ella misma te lo ha pedido.- Aj le dio una palmada a la chica.- Tú misma lo has visto, ella combina bien con nosotros en batalla y es perfecta para tu grupo que no tiene un usuario de hechizo defensivos… Además que es nuestra amiga.- Rias no pudo refutar la buena lógica de la rubia.

-Además, lo sé por experiencia propia, es buena en ataques combinados… puedes tener muchas posibilidades Rias-san.- Fay luchó con la Valkiria contra Innis, sabe de que habla…

-Nya, ya di que sí… se te nota en la cara.

-Es verdad Rias, ya no te hagas la de rogar.

Kuroka y Ayane dieron su impulso final para que la pelirroja asienta…

-De acuerdo.- Rias tomó de la mesa de centro que tenía sus últimas Evil Pieces y tomó la de "Rook" para pararse frente a Rossweise. Sólo la puso en el pecho de la mujer y está entró en su cuerpo para que de la espalda de ella salgan un par de alas de demonio.- Listo, bienvenida a la familia Rossweise.- La chica sonrió al escuchar eso mientras…

-¡Genial, ahora a hacer una fiesta de bienvenida a Ross!- Todos rieron a las palabras de Pinkie.

-Ahm… ¿Habrá pastel…? La última vez me quedé sin trozo…- Gasper habló con esperanza, como adora los pasteles de Pinkie.

-¡Sí, el de chocolate de la última vez estuvo delicioso!- Irina dio su comentario, uno muy aceptado… Tan concentrados estaban en el tema que… no notaron a cierto lobo yendo a la mesa de centro a ver las Evil Pieces con curiosidad…

-¡Kurama no!- Ise lo notó muy tarde ya que el lobo tumbó las Evil Pieces, todas cayeron cerca de él… Al tener contacto con uno de los "Pawn" hizo que los otros tres se activen también…

Ver las 4 piezas ir hacia el animal, ingresar a su cuerpo y darle un par de alas de demonio fue… en verdad no hay palabras…

-Eso… Kurama acaba de…

-¿¡Acaba de volverse demonio!?

Aki completó lo que Kaori iba a decir, todos veían eso con sorpresa mientras el pequeño no entendía que pasaba.

-¡Kurama!- Rias tomó al animal y lo empezó a zarandear.- ¿¡Qué has hecho!?

-¡Rias-san, no lo sacuda así… Lo está lastimando!- Fluttershy fue a tratar de alejar al animal de la chica.- ¡No es su culpa!

-¡Aaaah, ahí van mis últimas piezas!- Rias se deprimió en el suelo mientras Asia acariciaba su espalda…

-Ahm… Onee-sama… tú deseabas usarlas con…- Asia miró de reojo a Ray quien al captar la indirecta negó con la cabeza.

-Bah, es mejor así… no deseo tu lástima Rias, no puedo volar y es por decisión propia así que arriba… No te preocupes por mí.- Raynare en verdad trataba de no pensar mucho en eso.

-Además… Vea el lado bueno Rias-sama, Kurama sólo absorbió 4 pero su potencial es enorme. Es una oportunidad única.- Ravel completo lo dicho… Rias suspiró al oír los argumentos, todos eran válidos.

-Vamos Rias, Kurama puede ser de gran ayuda… sólo debes de entrenarlo. ¿Verdad Kurama?- El lobo ladro en afirmación a las palabras de Rainbow, quería ser útil a sus amigos.- Además… Míralo…- Kurama puso sus mejores ojos de cachorrito a la chica quien no tuvo corazón para seguir molesta con él… sólo acaricio su cabeza, un reto más a su vida con su nuevo "Pawn", ahora tiene a su nobleza completa y eso si es algo digno de celebrar.

-Hmmm parece que esto es algo que tendremos que investigar.- Twilight notó que las piezas reaccionaron solas… como eligiendo al lobo sin consentimiento de Rias, según oyó las Evil Pieces guardan muchos misterios. Twilight sonrió al pensar en sus próximas investigaciones…

-Bueno, veo que al fin tenemos al séquito completo.- Akeno sonrió al decir eso.- Así que… ¿Quién quiere un bocadillo?- Akeno apareció con un carrito de alimentos.

Todos empezaron a ingerir los alimentos ahí dados… Tras ya varios minutos…

-Oye Akeno… ¿Y eso en la mano?- Rarity notó el objeto en manos de Akeno… Esta se puso nerviosa mientras miraba donde Ise estaba, hablando con Kiba, Gasper y dándole algo de comer a Kurama.- Oh, ya veo… Pues adelante querida… recuerda la que no arriesga no gana… Yo lo sé, ya estoy logrando avances.- el guiño de Rarity hizo que esta sonría… Ahí va…

La descendiente de caído se acercó a Ise quien se sorprendió de verla algo tímida… Todos detuvieron lo que hacían para lo que pasaba… Akeno le mostró un taper con la comida que hizo en la mañana.

-Hice un poco de más y… no quería desperdiciarlo.- el joven se mostró sorprendido al ver eso, comida casera…

Ise miró el taper, luego a Akeno que se mostraba nerviosa para variar, luego miró al resto… unos le sonreían normal, otros con algo de malicia… Las sonrisas de Rias y Twilight le mostraban que no estaban molestas, era un gesto por parte de ella en darle las gracias de ese modo, con lo que le gusta a Ise comer.

-Oh, gracias por el gesto Akeno.- Ise tomó el taper y tras abrirlo, no tardó en comerlo… Abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver que… era una sazón casera que le recordó el de su mamá… Sonrió con nostalgia y siguió comiendo.- Gracias Akeno, está delicioso.

-Que bueno, es un modo de darte las gracias por el apoyo y… las palabras de esa vez.- Akeno en eso notó que tenía algo en los labios.- Ise… tienes algo de la comida en los labios.- el castaño se detuvo al escuchar eso.- Yo te ayudo….

-Gracias Akeno pero yo…- Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por los labios de Akeno en los suyos… no hay duda que eso no se lo esperó… nadie…

Los varones se vieron nerviosos, las 5 Elementos de la Armonía amigas de él se pusieron a un lado de ellos, Rossweise fue con ellas… también tiene un mal presentimiento, Kurama fue atrás del grupo porque sentía que algo andaba mal… Cuando Akeno al fin lo dejó, ella sólo sonreía mientras el joven estaba idiota…

-Esto también es mis gracias, eso sí… espero que pronto me des una respuesta a mi confesión Ise…. Fufu.- Con todo lo que pasó, se había olvidado de eso… Tal vez deba….

-¿Confesión….?- Si algo se sabe… es que las voces de ultratumba son una muy mala señal…

El Sekiryuutei vio a un lado del lugar y lamentó haberlo hecho… Ver la masa negra que se volvieron el resto era malo… pero nada superaba la expresión de Rias y Twilight… Oh demonios…

[¿Qué pasa…? Esta sed de sangre interrumpió mi siesta de la tarde y…. ¿¡Eh!?]- Ddraig se quedó mudo al ver la masa oscura en frente suyo.- [¿¡Qué hiciste ahora idiota!?]

-¡Nada, lo juro!- Los pasos de todas hicieron que trague duro…- Vamos chicas… Esto puede ser arreglado como gente civilizada…- Escuchar sonidos de energía no ayudaba…- Ahm… ¡Oigan ayúdenme!

-¡Adiós I-nii, nunca te olvidaré!- Pinkie ya estaba vestida de negro… vaya ayuda…

-Lo sentimos Ise-kun… aún deseamos vivir.

-Concuerdo con Yuuto, lo lamentamos querido, buena suerte.

-¡Ah, malditos… Gasper ayuda a tu Aniki!- Ver como el vampiro se escondía en una caja hizo que sude frío.- Hace tiempo que… ¡Vampiro ingrato! ¡Fluttershy, Rossweise!

-Oh, que lindo perrito eres… a que sí…- Ambas chicas acariciaban a Kurama mirando a otro lado…

[Sabes… duele más que Fluttershy nos ignore, lo de Rossweise puede pasar aún…]- Ddraig tiene razón, que la tierna chica los ignore así… duele.

- **Ise…-** Las voces de Rias y Twilight lo pusieron azul…- **¡ISEEEEEEE!**

No tardo en saltar por la ventana para tratar de huir… No sirvió mucho ya que las verdugas ya iban tras él…

-¡Corre Ise, ve a las montañas y no mires atrás!- Rainbow gritó desde la ventana para que su amigo la oiga…- ¿Vivirá?

-No lo sé… pero si no es así, pido el TV de su cuarto.- Aj dijo eso con calma.- En verdad eres cruel Akeno, pudiste hacer eso en privado.

-Oh, lo hice para que todas se acostumbren a esto… Se ve que Rias y Twilight aún no están listas para aceptar a otra novia para Ise, lo vi en sus reacciones.

-Creo que ese grito y mirada hablaban por si solos…- Rossweise miraba la persecución con preocupación.- ¿Estará bien?

-I-nii es como las cucarachas, difícil de matar.- Todos vieron a Pinkie con una gota de sudor.- Por cierto Ake-chan… Lo de recién significa que…

-Así es… que se preparen porque iniciare mi ataque… Sin dudar.- Akeno sólo sonrió al decir, una sonrisa real que mostraba que iba en serio… de ningún modo dejará que el hombre que ama se vaya de su lado… No importa si debe compartirlo.

 _ **-Vaya y pensar que mi otra yo estaría enamorada del otro yo de Skeith… Aunque… esto parece muy divertido como para dejarlo pasar… Fufufufufufu.-**_ Innis parecía disfrutar la situación…

Aunque los días normales durarán un poco, se lo habían ganado tras detener el Ragnarok y que aún exista un mañana.

* * *

En las puertas del aeropuerto, Rean, Azazel y Baraquiel despedían a Machias y Gaius… Emma estaba con Fie en el inframundo, Celine estaba con ambas, la gata dice que busca algo con que divertirse…

-Aquí nos separamos mi amigo.- Gaius le tendió la mano a Rean quién devolvió el saludo.- Que el viento te guíe bien, ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

-Lo sé mi amigo… Igual tú Machias, gracias por el apoyo… por todo.

-Ni lo menciones, le diré a Julius que mandas saludos…- el humano le dio abrazo a su amigo.- Cuídate amigo.

Rean asintió a esas palabras, ambos hombres se despidieron de los caídos, ofreciendo sus servicios cuando los necesiten para luego ir a tomar sus vuelos respectivos… tras unos minutos, los tres estaban sentados en unas sillas para ver los aviones partir… Rean sin duda se mostraba algo melancólico…

-Los verás de nuevo…- Azazel le dio una palmada.- Además que ya no será difícil comunicarte con ellos.

-Lo sé… Es sólo que la nostalgia está… al menos ahora si hubo una despedida…- Rean notó que Baraquiel miraba el cielo.- ¿Algo en mente?

-Sólo que… Me alegro que esta vez si hubo una mejor partida en tu caso… Y mi hija… al menos ella…

-Oh, ten… es de parte de ella.- Rean sacó de su mochila el objeto y la carta para el caído.

Baraquiel tomó los objetos… Miró primero la carta, la leyó rápido ya que sólo habían pocas palabras…

-Nos vemos pronto, cuidate papá… Con cariño, Akeno…- Baraquiel contuvo las lágrimas que querían salir… notó que el objeto siguiente era un obento con comida casera… Tomo los palillos y comió un poco de este…- Jajaja… la sazón de Shuri…- Baraquiel comió un poco más, esta vez dejando salir unas lágrimas… feliz de ver que su hija y él han dado un paso importante para arreglar su relación… no será hoy o mañana pero si un día que serán padre e hija sin duda alguna…- Dile a Ise… que le encargo a mi hija…

Rean y Azazel rieron al escuchar eso, sabían que el chico tuvo que ver en esto… Lo sabían.

-Sabes Rean… no importa cuanto lo piense… Tu alumno siempre ayuda al resto sin quererlo.- Rean asintió a las palabras de su amigo.

Ver los aviones partir, saber que aún hay un mañana y ver que una relación dañada empezaba curarse… bastaba para que ambos piensen que… Este mundo vale la pena, son momentos pequeños como estos los que hacen que desees luchar por este.

* * *

En una parte oculta de China… Cao Cao terminaba su entrenamiento del día… Había oído lo que pasó con Loki… Hyoudo Issei se había fortalecido… No uno, sino dos Dioses cayeron ante él… Sin duda la idea de pelear con él de nuevo lo emociona… para que puedan al fin saldar su deuda…

-Veo que estás ocupado mocoso…- La voz de un anciano sacó al muchacho de sus pensamientos… frente a él estaba un hombre de unos 70 años… de mirada tranquila pero de una sonrisa sospechosa.

-Weil… ¿Sucede algo?- Cao Cao sabía que este hombre, la mente científica tras la Khaos Brigade era un aliado fuerte pero… no confía en él, hay algo en él… algo que no hace que pueda confiar en este sujeto….

-Oh, no es nada… sólo que te llaman… Al parecer una nueva recluta llegó, es de la isla de donde yo vengo…- Weil dijo eso con calma…

Cao Cao sólo siguió el camino para ver a la recluta. Paso al lado de Weil y su propia lanza se mostraba intranquila… No puede confiar en este hombre… no puede… ver como el chico ya no estaba, Weil sonrió… Ese chico tiene buena intuición…

-Eso es chico, no confíes en mí… es lo mejor que has hecho tras llegar a esta organización… Sólo necesito que juegues en mis manos un poco más, como el resto.- Weil se dio vuelta para ir a seguir con sus experimentos… Debe de ver si ya es posible usar eso en seres vivos.

A la salida, Cao Cao se vio con sus dos aliados, Heracles y Jeane… ambos se veían algo cansados… pero ver a la persona extra… Era una chica, de cabello rojizo y unos mechones amarillos, ojos verdes, llevaba una casaca, shorts y botas de cuero… la nueva sonrió al verlo.

-Oh, supuse que eras apuesto pero estás mejor de lo que creí.- Cao Cao alzó una ceja al escuchar eso.- Veo que no estás acostumbrado a los halagos… Veo que desaprovechas tu tiempo Jeane.

-Cállate… no hay nada así…- la rubia desvió la mirada mientras la chica reía.- Cao Cao… ella es…

-Vamos, deja que me presente…- la chica alzó la mano al decir eso.- Bueno, antes que nada… me alegro que el líder sea un bombón, sin ofender Heracles.- El tipo rodó los ojos ante el comentario mientras Cao Cao sonreía, chica interesante.- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Sunset Shimmer, soy de la isla Alicorn, de seguro ya la oíste, vengo a unir fuerzas contigo y la facción de Héroes.

-Espera… todos aquí tenemos grandes habilidades… ¿Qué nos puedes ofrecer?- Georg no confiaba en esta chica, Sunset alzó una ceja para luego chaquear los dedos…

De inmediato, un ave de fuego se creó a su lado… la sorpresa de todos era grande ya que las llamas que salían de esa ave no eran comunes… un Sacred Gear tipo fuego pero este se sentía inusual a todos los que habían visto, incluso los que son de sus filas y si tienen uno no se comparan a las de esta chica.

-Ayuda que haya entrenado unos años bajo la tutoría de una gran maga de fuego y que mi Sacred Gear es del tipo fuego… Digamos que tuve mucha suerte.- Esta chica… Su Sacred Gear de fuego era común a simple vista pero… era distinto al resto. ¿Había evolucionado? - ¿Cómo te quedó todo cuatro ojos?- Georg se acomodó los lentes mientras Cao Cao aplaudía.- Gracias guapo… Al menos un hombre aprecia mis talentos.

-Bien, veo que serás una gran aliada Sunset…-La chica no quitó la sonrisa en su cara.- Dime… ¿Qué piensas de un viaje a Kyoto en unas semanas?

-Te escucho.- la chica se mostró interesada en esto, hora de mostrar sus habilidades.

Un plan se creaba desde las sombras, muy pronto Kyoto se verá envuelta en una batalla por su propia supervivencia… Para eso hay que esperar unas semanas… Antes de ello, hay que retomar fuerzas… todos.

 **ARCO VII FIN**

* * *

Insertar canción: Haruka [Tv Edit.] – LACCO TOWER

Sayonara no aizu ga yozora ni hibikeba

(Sí la señal del adiós pudiera resonar en el cielo nocturno)

Al iniciar la canción, vemos a Issei que se encuentran un tanto herido con parte de su vestimenta rota por las rodillas de su pantalón mediante que nota que los diversos enemigos del pasado.

Yagate haruka kanata tooku hanareteku kimi wo omou yo  
mata aou to

(Pensaré en ti, de manera distante y remota para de alguna manera podamos volvernos a ver)

Y entre todos ellos, vemos en un fuego azulado a su espalda sin hacerle daño, vemos a Loki que veía como no le quedaban muchas fuerzas a Issei y preparaba su ataque para acabarlo.

Kimi no hidari kara miteta yokogao wo miteita

(Vi desde tu perfil izquierdo, y pude ver tu rosto)

En ese instante, Issei recordaba un tanto a sus padres todo lo que ha vivido con ellos hasta el momento de su muerte mediante que aun trataba de soportar el dolor ya estando de pie para poder encarar a sus enemigos mientras que en su mente recordaba a sus amigos que se preocupan por él y sus rostros estaban en uno de sus ojos.

Waratteru ka naiteiru no ka

(¿Estabas riendo o estabas llorando?)

Y con esa imagen todavía en sus ojos, la cámara se aleja hasta mostrar a Issei que se encontraba preparado para luchar, pero siente una mano en su hombro previo a la batalla.

Nagai kami ga jama wo shiteru

(Tu largo cabello obstruía el camino.)

Y al sentir esa mano en su hombro, Issei se volta a ver que apareció Yuuto, pero no vino solo, ya que cerca se notan a tres personas más.

Sayonara no aizu ga yozora ni hibikeba

(Sí la señal del adiós pudiera resonar en el cielo nocturno)

Sairaorg Bael, Saji Genshiro y Vali Lucifer se aparecen en la escena mediante que diversas personas conocidas del grupo los observan a la distancia mediante que se preparan para la batalla viendo el amanecer entre sonrisas y rostros de preocupación en que ellos pudieran perder esa batalla.

Haruka kanata yowayowashii bokutachi no michi wo terasu yo

(Este brillará como una luz que iluminará nuestros débiles caminos para algún día)

Mediante que la cámara toma un perfil izquierdo mediante que el grupo se prepara para luchar ante esos enemigos y que sus cuerpos reciban la luz del sol e Issei dice que se preparen.

Mata aeru to

(Podamos volver a vernos)

Y tomando un paso hacia atrás, la cámara ve de frente a los cinco chicos dan un salto para irse a la batalla congelando justo en el momento que Issei, Vali, Genshiro y Yuuto muestren su Sacred Gear y Sairaorg comienza a mostrar un aura dorada y sueltan un rugido de batalla al mismo tiempo que se acaba la canción de fondo.

* * *

 **Muy bien... Ugh... Ahora debo... ¿¡Donde esta mi guión!? [Busca dicho guion entre un mar de papeles mientras todas lo ayudaban a buscar] Agh... Así tardaré una vida... ¡Pinkie!**

 **Pinkie: ¡Aquí está! [le entrega el guion de inmediato]**

 **... A la mierda la lógica, a ver... Ahm... Ajá, ok... ¿AH? Pero... Esto... ¿Segura que es lo que escribi para el próximo arco?**

 **Pinkie: Por supuesto, es tu letra horrible [Sonrie con inocencia al decir]**

 **Verdad... Oh bueno, parece que habrá un cambio de planes mis amigos. Creo que al haber cambiado algo los tiempos con respecto al cannon he... dado una semana más de la que había originalmente. [le tapa la boca a la poni rosa al querer dar el teaser] Y no spoilers o adelantos esta vez, deseo que se sorprendan. Sin más que decir nos vemos en el Arco 8: Vida y Determinación. Ah, tengo tanto que escribir...**


	103. Amistad Real

**Creo que tal vez este arco sea una gran sorpresa para todos ustedes. Porque no nos vamos a Kyoto, aún no.**

 **Todas: Aaaaaaaaawwwww**

 **Lo sé, sé que desean que llegue a esa parte pero tras tanta accion, tantas batallas, tanta epicidad. Necesitamos un descanso, yo sobre todo que me centré tanto en jugar Megaman X Legacy Collection que casi me olvido de escribir...**

 **Twilight: Fuimos nosotras quienes te hicimos recordar ello.**

 **¡Y se pusieron a jugar en mi lugar! [Todas sonríen nerviosas] En fin, como ya dije antes, este será mi versión del vol 8 de las novelas Ligeras porque en verdad deseo centrarme en otras cosas aquí, no todos son peleas, trataré de que sea un arco que disfruten. No será perfecto, lo sé, pero si daré todo de mi.**

 **Rainbow: ¡Sólo publica!**

 **Ya ya... Ya nadie me comprende... [Fluttershy acaricia su cabeza] Tampoco soy un perro... ¿Acaso todo mundo se desea burlar de mi?**

 **Todas: SI**

 **¡Ingratas! Mejor me voy...**

 **AJ: Capítulo...**

 **¿¡Solo para eso me desean aquí!? ¿¡Hay alguien en la audiencia que al menos este agradecido con mi trabajo!?**

 **Rarity: Quizás...**

 **¡Todos son crueles ahora! ¿¡Qué ha pasado aquí!? [Guru le señala el calendario] ¿Qué tiene que ver...? Oh... Entiendo. Eso lo explica todo, esa etapa del mes. Ugh, odio mi vida...**

 **Pinkie: ¡Con gusto la termino! [Aparece con el arma de tijeras de RE7] ¡Muajajaja!**

 **¡Maldicion, sabía que no debi dejar que juegue eso! ¡Guru sube telón mientras yo corro! ¡Disfruten el cap y nuevo arco! ¡Como siempre los OP y ED son hecho por Ryucader! ¡Con permiso! [Sale huyendo mientras el pavo ve como el autor es perseguido, niega con la cabeza y sube el telón]**

* * *

 **Sekiryuutei Supremo**

 **Arco 8: Vida y Determinacion**

 **Capítulo 103: Amistad Real**

Insertar canción: RE: MEMBER – FLOW (Tv edit.)

Kaki narase sonzai wo koko ni iru to...

(Haciendo tocar aquí la melodía de tu existir…)

Al iniciar la canción, vemos una silueta de un joven Issei que está viendo las lapidas de sus fallecidos padres mientras que poco a poco la luz del sol aparece haciendo que el castaño llegue a su actual edad mientras que antes de dar una última mirada a las lapidas de sus progenitores alza su vista al cielo que en su rostro pasa de un semblante serio a uno que tiene una sonrisa.

Aratana tabi ga ima hajimaru

(Un nuevo viaje ahora va a comenzar)

Mientras que la escena cambia a que Issei se encuentra en una especie de valle verdoso y que un pájaro comienza a tomar vuelo llevándose la mirada de la cámara que va hacia el cielo haciendo que mire directamente hacia al sol dejando que se muestre el título de la serie por unos instantes para que desaparezcan y luego muestren al castaño quien da un salto dirigiéndose hasta donde se encuentran sus conocidos y su harem siguiendo la música de fondo…

Kawari yuku kisetsu no naka wo ikinuku tabi ni bokura

(Mediante las estaciones cambian y los viajes que hemos tenido)

Mientras que las letras son entonadas, vemos a Rias y Twilight que reciben al castaño mediante que las demás se llegan dejando que Issei se rasque la nuca ya que estaba preocupadas al mismo tiempo que ven como Rean está lidiando en traer en todos los antojos de Celestia, Luna y Venelana ya en un estado de embarazo haciendo que Issei sude nervioso a mares y las chicas ya imaginan como su amado tendría que hacer lo mismo con ellas mientras que en sus rostros se muestra diversos sonrojos, desde ligeros hasta muy pronunciados y ven como los amigos de Issei conversan diversos temas triviales como lo que les pasa en su día a día.

Chie to tsuyosa wo te ni ireta kedo [Just looks like a survival game]

(A pesar que obtuvimos fuerza y sabiduría pero [Es como un juego de supervivencia])

Mientras que Fie se entrelaza su mano cariñosamente con la de Rean haciendo que las futuras madres ardan en celos, Issei tiene varios pasajes en su pasado sobre cómo pudo conocer a LeFay, Ayane, Raynare y Ravel a su respectivo momento luego de que se fuera de viaje con su maestro y el padre que lo ha estado criando desde ese momento.

Nagareteku jikan no naka ni okizari ni shita omoi wo

(Aunque dejemos esa era que hemos pensado atrás dejando al tiempo fluir)

En diversos momentos, vemos a los tres líderes de las fracciones sobrenaturales en sus rutinas habituales, como el que Michael se encuentra viendo el panorama desde su trono en el cielo, Azazel tomando sake mientras que hace su trabajo de profesor (aunque con esa rutina de tomar a tempranas horas cuestiona a varios compañeros de trabajo, incluyendo mujeres) y a Sirzechs lidiando lo que sabemos que es el peor enemigo de todos que ha existido desde tiempos muy antiguos, el papeleo. Y notando que va en aumento gracias a Grayfia que trae más documentos a revisar haciendo que el pobre líder se vuelva azul por el trabajo extra que tiene que hacer.

Wasureta koto sura wasurete ita

(Y dejando ya olvidando todos esos momentos)

Pero en una mesa podemos ver a Gabriel, Penemue y Serafall, a pesar de sus diferencias teniendo una charla de chicas siendo vistas por los demás quienes se sorprenden por ese acto, más no Issei que repentinamente nota que todos los presentes han desaparecido estando en una profunda oscuridad y ve a su yo niño desde ese momento totalmente cerrado llorando por lo que el destino los fuera llevado a destiempo.

Kuzure kaketa toki kodoku wo shitte deaeta bokura hitori ja nai

(En ese momento que caí, conocí la soledad. Pero me di cuenta que ahora no estoy solo)

Caminando hacia donde se encuentra su yo pasado, Issei le toma el hombro y con una sonrisa le muestra las diversas luces que aparecen que son las personas que durante el tiempo que ha crecido y se mantienen vivo el recuerdo de sus padres haciendo que su yo pasado se vuelva en destellos de luz haciendo que el castaño teniendo activado el Boosted Gear cambie su mirada haciendo un rostro serio de batalla hacia su contrincante, Sairaorg Bael que con una sonrisa va hacia él.

Sarake dase kanjou wo banjou no omoi wo

(Empieza a mostrar ese vigor y esos sentimientos)

Y de manera inmediata Issei va hacia la dirección de Sairaorg respondiendo a la sonrisa que tenía su contrincante en su rostro haciendo que muestren sus respectivos Balance Breaker entre auras rojas carmesí y doradas que chocan entre sí viendo que ellos se encuentran intercambiando golpes y batallando para seguir pasando sus límites.

Namidame ga unmei wo kaete yuku

(Esos ojos con lágrimas podrán cambiar el futuro)

Pero lo que no notan los dos luchadores es que cada una de las interesadas amorosas de alguna manera tienen lágrimas en sus ojos mientras que recuerdan la dura batalla anterior que casi les cuesta a varios, en especial a Aj con Sairaorg, Rarity con Yuuto, Rainbow con Genshiro y Fluttershy con Gasper respectivamente sus vidas mientras que seguían presenciando esa batalla entre los dos jóvenes que son X-Rounder que llego a un punto que un relámpago de energía se aparece haciendo que haya un destello de luz en la pantalla.

Yami ni uchi narase kodou wo kitto aeru yo

(Y haciendo eco tus latidos en la oscuridad, sin dudar nos volveremos a ver)

Que dentro del salón del corazón podemos ver a Issei y a Haou caminando lado a lado hasta que cruzan miradas mientras que en sus rostros pueden notarse una sonrisa previo a que ambos choquen sus puños en señal de amistad y lentamente desaparece mientras que el rey supremo asienta con la cabeza sobre el camino que sigue su actual encarnación ahora teniendo el título de Sekiryuutei Supremo.

Onaji itami no hata no moto de

(Dentro de las profundidades de nuestro mismo dolor)

Ahora que el lugar desaparecio por completo, dejando a Issei que se encuentra en un valle verdoso comienza a caminar mediante que en diversos flashes se muestra al grupo de Vali que se encuentra viajando por el mundo, Yuuto entrenando su técnica, Gasper quien estaba entre Tomoe y Fluttershy que lentamente se minimiza por una especie de campo de batalla va a ocurrir. El castaño llega a su casa pero se detiene para hacer una última mirada al cielo para seguir su rumbo.

* * *

Un nuevo día en la casa Hyoudo, tras un arduo día de clases lo que uno sólo deseaba era un poco de paz y…

-¡PINKIE, IRINA!- Tal vez no…

El resto de los habitantes veía como Ise perseguía con rabia a las dos chicas que le habían tendido una trampa… el viejo truco de la cubeta con agua sobre la puerta, el joven maldijo que su X-Pulse no le aviso de estas cosas tan simples… Ver como ambas chicas corrían y se reían de la desgracia del Sekiryuutei bastaba para que todos rían.

-Un día más en esta casa de locos.- Aj leía un libro sobre jardinería mientras el resto reía.

-Bueno, las cosas no son aburridas así.- Venelana estaba sentada al lado de su hija, Kurama dormía a los pies de la mujer… el animal estaba muy consentido, la mujer sabía que sin Celestia y Luna aquí, Kurama es su mejor compañía.

Raynare quien miraba la persecución no dudo en sonreír y ver lo mucho que Ise había cambiado.

-Raro… nunca pensé en verlo así, siempre fue tan frío los primeros años que lo conocí.- Todas vieron a la caído con duda.- Ya deben saber pero… Ise-kun ha cambiado mucho con respecto hace unos años.

-¿Por qué lo dices Raynare?- Rossweise puso a un lado su libro, estaba leyendo sobre metodologías de enseñanza ya que aceptó el trabajo de profesora en la escuela de Kuoh.

-Pues… es algo muy personal que pasó… saben, hace años yo estaba muy convencida de que tal vez seguir la guerra era mejor…- Rio nerviosa ante la mirada de todas.- Sí… No era como soy ahora.

-Eso suena interesante… Vamos Raynare, dinos que cambió eso.- Sona alentó a su amiga a que hable… Esta se mostró nerviosa de hacerlo… En verdad es una parte de ella que desea olvidar.

-Adelante Raynare Onee-sama, te oímos. Aprovecha que sólo estamos nosotras…- Asia alentó a su amiga quien sonrió.- Oh, llegaron.

-Fiu… Ise-kun si que estaba furioso…- Irina se secó el sudor.- Pinkie, para la próxima será pintura.

-Uuuh, me gusta la idea.- la chica sonrió con malicia al decir eso.- ¿Qué harán?

-Nada, sólo que Ray-chan nos contará algo… y viendo que Ise se fue a dar un baño de agua caliente y que mi novio está bebiendo con Azazel en un bar… Adelante Ray-chan.

La caído vio que no saldría de esta, tomó aire para luego hacer memoria…

-A ver… Todo comenzó más o menos cuando Ise-kun volvió de su viaje con Rean-san… creo que ambos teníamos casi 15 años…

* * *

-Raynare, tu actitud no es muy agradable estos últimos días.- Penemue estaba en frente de la chica quien miraba a otro lado.- ¡Mírame cuando te hablo!

-Tch… ¿Qué tiene que ver mi actitud? Estoy haciendo lo que me pides, cumplo cada asignatura que me has mandado.- Raynare, mucho más joven, de cabello más corto y un poco menos de busto, miraba a su maestra sin mucho ánimo.- Esto es una pérdida de tiempo.

-Raynare…- La mujer iba a seguir pero el sonido de la puerta la interrumpió.- ¿Ahora…? Pase…

La puerta se abrió para mostrar a un Ise mucho más joven, era casi idéntico al del presente pero… sus ojos eran más apagados y serios. Raynare arrugo la frente al verlo, ese chico que si bien hace unos años trató de ser su amigo, ahora sólo una molestia… su actitud vacía y lejana la sacaba de quicio, desvió la mirada para no verlo.

-Oh, Ise-kun… pasa… ¿A qué debo tu visita?- Ver como Penemue lo trataba bien la molestaba también… ¿Qué tiene este idiota de especial?

-Azazel te manda a llamar, al parecer tiene que ver con algo que ver con el proyecto reciente de este.- Ise miró de reojo a Raynare para luego volver su mirada hacia Penemue.- Eso es todo…

-Gracias, dile que estaré ahí en unos minutos.- el chico asintió y se retiró del lugar.- Bueno… Esta charla la tendremos luego y…. ¿A qué se debe esa cara?

-Por nada… Nada que importe…- Penemue la miró como diciendo, habla de una vez y no hay NO como respuesta.- Agh… Odio que todos lo traten especial, todos lo ven como algo espectacular… sólo porque es el Sekiryuutei.

-No es eso, Ray… él sufrió mucho, sólo conmigo, Azazel y Rean ha mostrado actitudes de su edad… No puedes pedir que se abra a todos luego de que…

-Sus padres murieron… ¿Y?- Penemue miró a su alumna con horror.- Hay más como él en el mundo, más huérfanos… él no es distinto.

-Si tenemos oportunidad de calmar el dolor de uno… lo haremos, tal vez caímos de la gracia de Dios porque nos dejamos llevar por nuestros deseos pero aún así, no somos monstruos Raynare.- la chica apretó los puños con rabia.- Lo de tus padres….

-¡Ellos no tienen nada que ver!- La chica alzó la voz al no querer oír más. Penemue pudo ver las lágrimas que querían salir de la chica quien se dio media vuelta y se fue del lugar… la caído suspiró y puso sus lentes a un lado.

-¿Qué haré contigo? No dejes que el odio te consuma Raynare, de hacerlo sólo hallaras un horrible final.- Penemue sabía que de seguir así, su alumna no vivirá mucho.

…..

En los pasillos de Grigori, Raynare caminaba a paso veloz, tratando de que las lágrimas no salgan de sus ojos. El hecho de pensar en sus padres le duele… duele demasiado pero no lo puede evitar… Sus padres eran caídos bajo el mando de Azazel… fue cuando tenía 7 que fueron a una misión con relación a un espía en el Vaticano que… que no volvieron… Desde ese día, a pesar de que Azazel no promueve la guerra, no ha podido evitar sentir odio a los de la Iglesia por arrancarle lo que más amaba… Es por eso que…

-Ten cuidado, a ese paso chocaras con alguien.- En frente suyo, Ise llevaba unas cajas a la zona de laboratorios de Grigori.- ¿Por qué la prisa?

-¿¡Y a ti que te importa eso!?- La chica le gritó para luego seguir su camino.

Ise vio como la chica que conocía de años se iba a paso rápido a uno de los lugares que eran conocidos por ser donde varios caídos que son malas juntas van… Sabe que la mayoría de ahí está de acuerdo con los pensamientos de Kokabiel de reiniciar la guerra y…

-Tch…- Odiaba hacer esto, notó que un caído asistente de Azazel estaba cerca.- Por favor lleva esto a la zona de laboratorios.

-¿Qué….? ¡Hey!- el caído vio como el joven corría hacia cierta dirección.- Vaya, parece que tiene prisa… Oh bueno, oportunidad perfecta de poder ver a mi novia.- Algo bueno puede salir de algo malo.

…..

Raynare estaba cerca de la zona donde pasaba más tiempo desde hace unos meses, era este lugar donde podía actuar sin ser juzgada.

-Vaya, al fin llegas Raynare.- Frente a ella estaba una caído rubia, de baja estatura y que usaba ropas de Lolita.- ¿Qué pasó, esa Penemue te detuvo de nuevo?

-Hmph, eso no te incumbe Mitllet…- Raynare se paró frente a la caído quien rio un poco.- ¿Y el resto?

-Ya sabes… donde siempre.- la pequeña guió a Raynare al lugar de reunión.

Una zona de bar donde varios caídos que no estaban conformes con la paz que había y venían a quejarse de sus líderes actuales y que Kokabiel debía tomar el poder. Es este lugar donde Raynare pasaba el tiempo con estos caídos que estaban sentados esperando a su llegada.

-Vaya, la niña al fin llega.- Una mujer de cabello azul celeste largo y usaba sólo un traje rojo.- Ya estábamos por empezar sin ti.

-Kalawarner tiene razón mocosa, deberías ya dejarte de jugar con Penemue.- un hombre que usaba un saco, traje y sombrero negros tomaba del whisky en su mano.

-Jajaja, Dohnaseek ya se estaba aburriendo… a fin de cuentas este plan no puede pasar sin ti Raynare.- Mitllet dio un sorbo al vaso en frente de ella.

-Ya lo dije, que sea cercana a Penemue no significa que pueda tener acceso al ritual que extrae los Sacred Gears de los usuarios.- Raynare sabía de esa investigación y en más de una ocasión la vio en uno de los archivos de la caído que estaban en la zona de prohibidos.- Nadie ha usado ese ritual en años…

-Tch, Azazel se ha ablandado desde que se hizo amigo de un humano… Si logramos tomar unos Sacred Gear para nosotros, podremos mostrar nuestra valía a los de arriba y también, quizás… ayudar a Kokabiel-sama de generar un nuevo conflicto.- Raynare miró a Dohnaseek con seriedad, se nota que el tipo ama la batalla.

-El punto es… ¿Puedes hacerlo Raynare?- Kalawarner miró a la chica quién asintió.- Perfecto, avísanos cuando lo tengas y te diremos donde ir. Con ello, todo irá como debe…

-Sí… como debe…- Raynare apretó el puño al decir eso…

Fue en eso que… la puerta del bar se abrió… en la puerta, el Sekiryuutei miraba a todos lados en busca de la chica. Al verla, no dudo en ir hacia ella…

-Oh, miren que tenemos aquí… uno de los perros de Azazel.- Ise vio en frente suyo un caído, este era alto y se notaba que estaba más que ebrio, maldijo su suerte…- ¿Qué deseas aquí?

-Sólo vine por alguien, no deseo problemas… sólo haré a lo que vine y me iré en paz.- Obvio que la risa del tipo y de muchos presentes hicieron que el joven suspire… Si sabe algo, es que la mayoría acá solo pasa de la barrera de un demonio de clase media… no son problema.- En serio, sólo déjenme pasar…

-Mira mocoso… Tú eres sólo un estorbo que Azazel tomó… que seas el Sekiryuutei no significa…- el puño izquierdo con el Boosted Gear en su estómago lo dejo sin habla… A los segundos, este cayó al suelo inconsciente mientras el Sekiryuutei miraba a todos.

-¿Alguien más?- Ver que todos estaban en silencio hizo que este asienta, tal como supuso. Siguió su camino hasta verse frente a la mesa donde Raynare estaba.

-Tú… ¿Qué haces aquí?- Ise solo la miró sin mucha expresión, para luego ver a los otros 3 caídos… afilo la mirada al captar que los tres tenían malas intenciones… se notaba por el aire que emanan.

-Penemue te mandó a llamar, dice que debes seguir con tu asignatura…- Raynare maldijo que la caído no olvidara eso.- Vamos de una vez…

-Je, parece que sólo eso sabes hacer mocoso… seguir órdenes.- Dohnaseek habló burlón al castaño quien miró de reojo al caído.- Desde que llegaste sólo has seguido lo que te dicen los líderes… Sin duda eres un perro de ellos.

-Un perro tiene la opción de seguir órdenes siempre y cuando las vea convenientes… a diferencia de alguien que sólo sabe hablar desde las sombras y no tiene la cara para dar su opinión… Al menos un perro es más valiente a la hora de decir no.- el caído creó una lanza y la apuntó a la cara de Ise… no hizo un movimiento ya que tenía la punta de Red Queen en su estómago… lista para atacar.- Y te recomiendo no moverte, no quiero manchar el lugar con tu mugrosa sangre.

Donhaseek no dijo nada y sólo se quedó en su lugar, con un movimiento de cabeza Ise le indicó a Raynare que lo siga… la chica chasqueo la lengua para luego ir tras él… dejando a los tres caídos viendo como se iban.

El camino de regreso a la zona donde estaba por así decirlo, el lugar seguro y tranquilo de Grigori. Raynare miraba a Ise con rabia… Se había atrevido a seguirla y a decirle que debe hacer… Es un…

-No te obligue a nada si eso piensas.- El castaño se detuvo para luego verla.- Hice esto porque en verdad Penemue desea verte y que además… No es bueno que andes con esos tipos.

-¿Ah? ¿Y quién te crees tú para decir con quienes debo de parar? Sino mal recuerdo tú y yo no somos amigos, apenas somos conocidos.- Ise sólo la miraba… Era esa mirada sin mucha emoción lo que la sacaba de quicio.- Tch… ahí está de nuevo, tu mirada vacía… Esa que muestra que te da igual lo que digo…

-No es así…- Ise habló sin mucho ánimo.- Tal vez no seamos amigos del todo pero… Eres alumna de Penemue, ella te estima y eso basta para que yo lo haga también.

-¡Pues gracias, que amable!- la chica alzó los brazos en señal de burla.- El gran Sekiryuutei me estima… ¿Qué otra cosa puede ser mejor?- Raynare borró la sonrisa que tenía para luego verlo con rabia.- Es justo eso lo que odio de ti… Eres alguien que no se abre con el resto pero vienes y te muestras como un amigo… ¿Acaso esperas que me alegre eso…? No… No después de que me ignoraste años…- Raynare trato de acercarse a él de niños, como personas que perdieron a sus padres creyó que…- Creí en un momento que podíamos ser amigos pero no… No es así, detesto tu modo de ser y modo de actuar… Eres un simple muñeco vacío y sin emociones…- Ise no dijo nada… Ella sonrió con burla.- ¿¡Ves!? ¡Ahí está! ¡No te importa lo que la gente te diga, te da igual! ¡No te importan los insultos, no te defiendes… Sólo te quedas ahí parado sin decir nada!- Raynare lo miraba y él sólo seguía sin decir nada…- ¡Di algo maldita sea! ¡Lo que sea, no le estoy hablando a una estatua!

-¿Qué quieres que diga…? ¿Una mentira…? Todo lo que dices es verdad… todo lo que dicen de mí es verdad…- Ray se sorprendió al oírlo.- No sé expresarme como se debe… Me es difícil hacerlo. No es que no quiero, es que no sé hacerlo…

-Agh… ¿Eres idiota? ¡Sólo habla y di lo que sientes!... Aunque yo no soy quien para… dar ese consejo…- Raynare se sintió hipócrita… vaya cambio de escenario.- Lo que sea… me voy de aquí…

-Raynare… lo digo en serio, no te juntes con esos tipos.- la caído rodó los ojos al oírlo.- No son buena compañía… Azazel no confía en ellos.

-¿Y me dices eso por qué…? Yo sé cuidarme sola… Además, ellos no me saturan como…

-¿Penemue?- La caído desvió la mirada a esa pregunta…- Ella lo hace por tu bien, si es estricta contigo es porque en verdad desea que crezcas.- Ise sabía que la mujer no era estricta porque sí…

-Da igual… Sólo me dice, haz esto, haz lo otro, no hagas eso…- ¿Quién se cree, mi mamá?- La chica bajó la mirada algo triste.- No lo es…

-¿Y actuar como una niña rebelde hará que cambie tu situación?- Ise sólo recibió una cachetada por parte de ella, en verdad se la había esperado.

Raynare lo miraba furiosa, ese comentario… Volvió a alzar la mano para darle otra, luego otra y así fue un rato hasta que se cansó… Vio que el castaño no se defendió de ninguna agresión…

-Cállate… Qué tú seas huérfano también no te da ningún derecho de criticarme…- le dio otra cachetada, esta vez logrando abrirle el labio.- ¡No tienes derecho a criticarme cuando no puedes ni llorar!

La caído se fue corriendo del lugar llorando dejando a Ise en el lugar… Sólo y pensativo… Si ella hubiera volteado un segundo, hubiera visto unas gotas caer al suelo del rostro del joven… Pero no pasó, estaba tan centrada en su dolor para ver el de otros….

* * *

Raynare miró sus manos, recordar eso no era lo mejor para ella… más al ver la cara del resto, unas sorprendidas, otras molestas como Rias, Twilight y Akeno por como trató a Ise esa vez… No las culpa, ella haría lo mismo…

-Vaya… No esperaba que… bueno, fueras tan rebelde.- Aki hizo el comentario, la caído se rasco la cabeza.- ¿Y en serio Ise-kun…?

-Ise-kun no era como el de ahora… era inexpresivo hasta el punto que te saca de quicio.

-Pero esa no era razón para tratarlo así Ray, somos tus amigas pero esto es…- Raynare sonrió a las palabras de Kaori, era verdad…

-Estaba tan sumida en mi dolor y mi odio que no había más, para mí sólo había esa parte que quería venganza… No más… Es tonto pero era eso lo que había.- Raynare suspiró al decir eso.

-¿Qué pasó luego…? ¿Hiciste lo que te pidieron?- La chica asintió a las palabras de Xenovia.- Vaya…

-Y creer que lo harías.- Ravel se cruzó de brazos.- Dinos que pasó exactamente.- Raynare tomó el vaso de agua que tenía en frente y cerró los ojos… aquí venía todo…

* * *

Unos pocos días luego, Raynare estaba en la oficina de Penemue aprendiendo unos hechizos… No sabía ni para qué hacía esto, ni que los fuera a usar… En serio, era una pérdida de su tiempo y más al ver a Penemue rellenar unos formularios de investigación.

-No quites la vista de tu libro, te haré un examen al final de la semana.- la chica suspiró al oír eso.- Anda, sigue…

-¿No puedo al menos tomar un descanso? Llevo leyendo este libro 3 horas.- Penemue miró a su alumna unos segundos para luego suspirar…

-Bien, unos minutos pero no más.- Ray asintió para luego estirarse un poco, el pecho le dolía… parece que deberá comprar ropa nueva y sostenes también.- Ya regreso, debo entregar esto a los laboratorios.

La chica asintió para luego ver como la mujer se iba… Cuando la puerta se cerró, fue al escritorio de la mujer y empezó a revisar cada cajón para buscar donde está los datos de ese ritual… Estuvo así unos minutos hasta que se vio con un archivo sellado pero que tenía lo que buscaba… Sabía que no había tiempo para desbloquear todo ahora por lo que guardo el archivo en una zona mágica, puso todo en su lugar y fue a su asiento… todo unos segundos antes que Penemue regrese.

-Bien, ahora sigamos con la clase.- Ray asintió, sólo debía esperar a que termine el día…

No tuvo que esperar demasiado, dado que Penemue dio la sesión por terminada temprano ya que tenía algo que hacer luego… Raynare asintió, se levantó para poder irse pero…

-Raynare… Hay algo que quiero hablar contigo.- La chica tensiono… ¿La descubrió?- Sabes, Ise habló conmigo hace unos días…

-Oh, él…- la chica no dijo más, en verdad se sentía mal de lo que hizo esa vez… Pero nunca lo iba a admitir en voz alta.- ¿Qué te dijo?

-En verdad, sólo que andas en una zona que una chica a tu edad no debería frecuentar.- Raynare bufo al oír eso. ¿Su edad? Parece de 18 con su cuerpo.- Raynare, los caídos tenemos mala fama pero no por ello debemos hacerla una realidad.

-¿De qué sirve tener estos si no los puedo usar para mi conveniencia?- Penemue suspiró al oírla.- Además, lo que yo haga no es su problema… Lo que haga, donde vaya y con quién es mi asunto.

-Raynare, Ise sólo se preocupa por ti… Es verdad, no lo demuestra mucho pero él en verdad se preocupa por la gente a su alrededor, el problema yace en que no sabe expresarlo.- la chica no hizo caso a esas palabras.- Vamos Raynare, no seas cerrada a la idea de que él puede preocuparse por alguien… Si te dieras el tiempo de conocerlo, tal vez serían buenos amigos…- la chica no dijo nada.- Raynare… sé que no soy tu madre pero en verdad…

-¡Entonces no actúes como si lo fueras!- La chica al final soltó lo que pensaba ante el asombro de la caído.- ¡Sólo eres mi instructora legal porque mis padres murieron, nada más… No somos nada!- Raynare en eso notó que dijo de más, ver el rostro de la mujer bastó para ver que la había lastimado…- Yo… Yo… ¡Ya no volveré a otra clase, no quiero saber más de esto! ¡Estoy harta!

-¡Raynare espera!- el grito de la mujer fue lo último que oyó antes de salir corriendo de ahí…

Corrió varios minutos, tratando de alejar la culpa en su mente… no debía sentirla… No debía ya que esto era lo que anhelaba… Se detuvo al verse lejos de donde estuvo originalmente… Tomó aire para calmar sus nervios y llamó a Kalawarner por un círculo de comunicación.

-Hey… soy yo… sí, lo tengo…- Raynare escuchó las instrucciones de la caído.- Ok, voy para allá…- Corto la comunicación para luego mirar un segundo hacia atrás…- No, ya no hay vuelta atrás.- Raynare siguió corriendo, no había vuelta atrás para ella.

….

El lugar donde fue citada era en una zona boscosa en Londres… No era raro ver o hallar Iglesias abandonadas para que puedan usar como cuarteles para ellos, claro que luego de un tiempo se deben ir a otra zona para no despertar sospechas. Raynare llegó al lugar indicado con el archivo en mano…

-Tú… ¿Eres la caído verdad?- la voz del tipo frente a ella la sorprendió.

-S-Sí…- Raynare sabía de que no era raro ver a exorcistas renegados o sacerdotes pecadores en las filas de la Iglesia, esos que fueron contra las reglas de la Iglesia. Este tipo era de esa clase, lo sabe ya que lo presiente en su energía.

-Sígueme, los otros tres te esperan.- Raynare asintió para luego seguirlo al interior de la Iglesia abandonada.

Al entrar, pudo ver que el lugar estaba lleno de exiliados de la Iglesia, ver como uno trató de coquetear con ella le dio asco… Y pensar que los hombres la ven así. Notar a los tres caídos que la esperaban hizo que suspire, odia esas miradas llenas de lujuria que le lanzan…

-Veo que lo trajiste… bien hecho.- Raynare entregó el archivo.- Hmmm, está con un sello pero no es nada del otro mundo…

-Jajaja, sólo unos minutos para saber como usar este estúpido ritual.- Mittlet voló cerca de Raynare.- ¿Oh y esa cara?

-Yo… No es nada…- Trató de mentir, no quería que sepan que se siente culpable.- Sólo algo cansada por el viaje, es todo…

-Ya veo… Se entiende, nunca es agradable volar tanto.- Kalawarner se acercó a ella.- ¿Sabes que es bueno para relajarse…?- Ray negó con la cabeza.- Una buena sesión de sexo.

-¿S-sexo…?- Raynare se sorprendió al oír eso.- Creo que paso… Yo nunca….

-¿Qué….? Vamos, no me digas que aún eres virgen con estos melones que tienes.- La rubia apuntó al busto de la chica para luego verla…- Ooooh… ¡Lo eres!

-¿Y qué? Tengo 14, es obvio que no haya hecho eso…- Aunque cumplía 15 en una semana… detalles…- No estoy desesperada por hacerlo.

-Oh, que lástima… no sabes lo que te pierdes.- Kalawarner le susurró.- Créeme, al inicio duele pero luego no lo podrás dejar… sabes, hay tiempo aún antes del ritual, si quieres te traigo a uno de los exorcistas que me ayudan en eso y te ayude.- Raynare se alejó un poco, puede ser una caída pero… la idea de hacer eso aquí no es de su agrado y menos para su primera vez.- Como quieras, luego de esto podemos ir al pueblo y tomas al chico que quieras y ya…

-Quizás….- Raynare se sentó en el altar destruido del lugar, sólo miraba como los caídos hacían su trabajo en desbloquear el sello.

Miró de reojo el cielo que se veía a través del techo en ruinas del lugar. Parece que ya está decidido… este es el camino que tomó, no sólo eso… Ahora lo debe de seguirlo, con lo que hizo ya de hizo una rebelde, no puede volver a Grigori. No puede volver atrás… no verá de nuevo a Penemue… A pesar de lo que le dijo en verdad la apreciaba, apreciaba que tuviera la paciencia con ella… de que tratara de guiarla… No sólo eso, estaba más que arrepentida de lo último que dijo. En verdad iba a extrañar las clases que tenía con ella…

De lo demás, si bien Grigori es un lugar algo raro y complicado… Hay buenas personas ahí… su líder Azazel puede ser un idiota pero no cae mal… El resto igual… No era un mal lugar…

-¿Eh?- Raynare en eso notó algo que no esperaba de ella… lágrimas.

Lágrimas que salían de sus ojos… Se las seco rápidamente ya que no quería que la vieran así. Esto era absurdo, ella ya había elegido su camino… con esto iba a vengar a sus padres de esos bastardos del Vaticano y… ¿Entonces por qué se siente mal? ¿Por qué siente que perdió más de lo que supuestamente ganará? Esto era ridículo…

-¡Ya está, no fue tan difícil!- Mittlet dio el grito de victoria.- Y pensar que sólo era una código.

-Pero con esto ahora podemos sacar Sacred Gears de los estúpidos humanos…- Donhaseek sonreía sin reparos.- ¡Tráiganla!

Raynare se sorprendió al oír eso… ¿Ya tenían a alguien para hacer el ritual? Eso no se lo esperó… fue en eso que escuchó unos gritos… los de una niña, una que trataba de aferrarse a una mujer que los renegados llevaban hacia ellos… ¿Acaso…?

-Hey… Esa mujer…- Kalawarner sonrió.

-Es una usuaria de Sacred Gear defensiva de gran poder, nunca despertó el poder pero aún así se lo podemos extraer.- Raynare miró a la niña que habían logrado poner a un lado.- Oh esa mocosa… la niña de esa mujer, no hubo otra más que traerla… ha sido un dolor de cabeza oírla llorar, si no la matamos es porque esa mujer aceptó cooperar si no le hacíamos nada.

-Jejeje pero luego de ello… quien sabe.- Mittlet sonrió divertida ante la cara de horror de Raynare.

Ver como la mujer de tez blanca y castaña era encadenada sobre el círculo que servía para el ritual hizo que Raynare vaya donde la niña quien estaba encadenada a uno de los muebles.

-¡No te me acerques!- el grito de esta la detuvo…- ¡Están lastimando a mi mamá… Tú eres como esos monstruos, no te me acerques!

Monstruos… Esa palabra pegó en la mente de la chica… Su raza, los Ángeles Caídos, eran llamados monstruos… ella lo sabe ya que han hecho cosas horribles en la historia… Pero que una niña se lo diga en la cara es… ¿Lo era… era un monstruo? Paso a ver que el ritual ya estaba iniciando… en unos minutos esa mujer estará muerta, tendrán su Sacred Gear y… ¿Luego qué? Luego sólo dejará a esta niña sin madre, tal vez la maten para que no diga nada… ¿Acaso en verdad era uno…? Sin notarlo, estaba dejando a esta niña como ella… Una que al final la odiara, luego a más y…

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHH!- el grito de dolor de la humana la hizo regresar a la realidad, estaba iniciando el ritual… de seguir así, ella pronto…

Un Sacred Gear es parte del usuario, esta ligada al alma de este… si se le arranca, es muerte segura. Muerte que… Llevará en su conciencia… No está siendo mejor de los que mataron a sus padres, esta siendo igual… escuchar los gritos de dolor de la mujer y de la niña llamando a su progenitora hizo que algo en ella se rompa… ¡No quiere dar motivos para ser llamada monstruo ya que no lo es!

Creó una lanza de luz y sin pensarlo dos veces la lanza al círculo mágico ritual ante la sorpresa de todos, la fuerza que aplicó en la lanza bastó para que el ritual sea interrumpido y la humana se salve de una muerte segura…

-Tú…- la niña miró a la caído con sorpresa.- ¿Por qué…?

-Porque no deseo que sufras lo que yo niña… no es agradable…- Raynare la liberó ante la sorpresa de todos.

-¿¡Qué crees que haces!?- Mitllet le gritó furiosa a la chica quien se puso en guardia.- ¿¡No era esto lo que querías!?

-Si… Es verdad, deseaba poder para vengarme de los que mataron a mis padres…- Raynare apretó los puños al decir eso.

-¿¡Entonces por qué nos interrumpes!? ¡Te lo podemos dar, con esto podemos hacer que los Sacred Gear sean nuestros!

-¿¡Y que me vuelva la razón de que seres como ella vivan desdichadas!?- Raynare miró a la niña a su lado.- ¡NO, me niego a ser el monstruo que le quita a una niña su madre! ¡No es lo que quiero!

-Veo que las enseñanzas de Penemue se grabaron en ti mocosa… Nosotros los caídos somos seres que actuamos sin prejuicios, solo por nuestro beneficio personal… esa es nuestra naturaleza… no puedes cambiar eso.- Dohnaseek miró a la chica aburrido.- En verdad esperé más de ti mocosa, tienes tanto potencial y lo desperdicias en sentimentalismo barato.

-Quizás pero al menos viviré con la conciencia tranquila.- Raynare sabía que ganar era imposible, son más de 20 contra ella.- Escucha niña, te llevaré con tu mamá afuera y se irán de aquí ¿Ok?- la niña asintió a las palabras de Raynare.

Ver como unos renegados iban hacia ella hicieron que la caído ponga su mano sobre el suelo y cree un círculo mágico que cree un pared de esta. Tomo a la niña para luego alzar vuelo… En medio de este vio como Mittlet y Kalawarner iban hacia ella, sabía que no iba a ganar como estaba la cosa ahora, era absurdo… Esquivó las lanzas de ambas mujeres gracias al entrenamiento de Penemue… voló rápidamente a un lado para tratar de ir hacia la mujer pero se vio con Donhaseek y su lanza.

-¡No vas a ningún lado mocosa!

-¡Eso crees tú anciano, ahora pequeña!- la niña cerró los ojos y Ray alzó la mano creando un círculo mágico que soltó una gran luz, una que por la oscuridad que había en la zona fue tan intensa que cegó a todos.

Ese momento fue aprovechado por la chica para ir por la madre de la niña y liberarla, suerte que sabe el hechizo para romper cadenas mágicas… Tomó a la mujer y la puso en su espalda… esto dificultará su vuelo… Ver que el destello ya estaba pasando hizo que se de prisa en salir del lugar, cuando lo hizo supo que sólo tenía segundos para hacer que la niña y la mujer se escondan…

Miró la zona y notó un árbol caído, era perfecto… Piso tierra pata poner a la mujer en el suelo y luego a la niña, puso a ambas debajo del árbol ya que así no las verán luego de este hechizo. Usará uno de ilusión para que la oscuridad de la noche las oculte… solo un contrahechizo hará que sean descubiertas.

-Escucha, voy a distraer a esos tipos malos para que no las lastimen.- la niña asintió.- Si no vuelvo al amanecer… Trata de despertar a tu mamá y váyanse.- Ver como la niña la veía la hizo sentir rara… No había odio, sino agradecimiento.- ¿Está claro?

Ver como esta asentía una vez más, hizo que Raynare termine el hechizo y tome vuelo para tratar de llamar la atención de sus perseguidores. En medio del vuelo, no esperó el impacto de las tres lanzas en su espalda… Cayó a tierra luego de impactar con la copa de un árbol y romper unas ramas… Sabía que su suerte se iba a acabar tarde o temprano, ahora maldice no haber entrenado más seriamente.

-Y pensar que creí que serías una gran aliada.- Mittlet miraba a la chica con decepción.- Que pena, quizás en otra vida pudo ser.

-Je, de ser así mi yo de esa vida no sería más que una maldita.- Raynare en eso se vio apresada por dos exorcistas renegados.- Tch…

-Sabes… Creo que lo mejor es dejar que ellos jueguen contigo antes de matarte.- Las palabras del Caído hicieron que Raynare sude frío.- Sería un desperdicio matarte sin usarte.

-Oh, pues veamos quien es el que toma su pureza, será divertido de ver.- Kalawarner chasqueo los dedos y uno a uno los exorcistas renegados se acercaban a ella… Esas miradas… iban a…

Prefiere mil veces morir ahora que dejar que esos tipos la violen y luego la maten. Trato de liberarse pero era imposible, no tenía la fuerza para ello… Cuando la parte de sus ropas fueron rotas, fue lo que le hizo entender que estaba acabada… Iba a… por tipos como estos, que los que consideró gente que la entendía vieran como es abusada… Unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos al rendirse a lo que iba a pasar… más bien algo sucedió… Uno de los tipos que la iba a manosear cayó al suelo… muerto, con una espada clavada en la cabeza…

Todos alzaron la vista para verse que en el cielo nocturno, alguien había lanzado su arma… Era el Sekiryuutei… Este bajó rápidamente y al pisar tierra de inmediato tomó a uno de los renegados y le rompió el cuello para luego lanzar dos ráfagas a los que sostenían a la chica, logrando liberarla.

Los renegados retrocedieron un poco al ver al intruso que estaba tan centrado en la chica que no los miraba… Raynare no creía lo que pasaba… ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué…. Cómo es que estás acá?- la chica se cubría el pecho mientras el Sekiryuutei sólo miraba si había una herida grave.

-Penemue… Lo que robaste tenía un sello de rastreo…- Ise vio a la chica, ver su estado… sus lagrimas… estos tipos trataron de violarla… Apretó los puños y posó su mirada sobre los miserables frente a él… Estaban muertos.

Ver como unos iban hacia él hizo que tome a Red Queen y use el cuerpo del muerto como escudo… cuando lo hizo, alzó la espada y la envolvió en fuego para luego cortar por la mitad a los tontos cerca de él.

Inmediatamente lanzó varias ráfagas a un lado de él para matar a los que iban a su persona… otros renegados lo atacaban con espadas de luz o con pistolas pero estas no dañaban la armadura para nada. Lanzó una llamarada a estos para luego cortarlos a la mitad… no eran nada frente a él… nada…

-Mató a los 20 en segundos…- Mittlet había oído los rumores del poder de este chico pero esto era distinto…

-¿Y qué…? Matarlo será más interesante ahora, tal vez logremos tener su Sacred Gear.- Donhaseek sabía que una Longinus en su poder sería fenomenal.

El Sekiryuutei miró a los tres caídos… Estos que eran rebeldes… La muerte será poco para ellos… Mittlet atacó al joven con una de sus lanzas pero este la desvió con la mano, tal vez sea un mocoso pero está bien entrenado. Los otros dos caídos fueron al ataque mientras este se defendió de los ataques de estos con su espada y su brazo.

-Tch… veo que no serás fácil de atrapar mocoso.- Kalawarner miraba al joven quien alejo a ambos sin problemas.

-No se molesten… ni me estoy esforzando.- Ise sabía que con su nivel acabaría esto rápido… pero Penemue pidió que los lleve vivos si es que puede…

-Ja, veo que sigues las órdenes de Azazel y Penemue… Que patético, bien puedes usar ese poder para lograr algo increíble, reiniciar la guerra al lado de Lord Kokabiel… Esa niña a tu lado trato de hacerlo, sus deseos de venganza eran perfectos para nosotros.- Raynare desvió la mirada al oír eso.- Fue por ello que la muerte de sus padres fue una fortuna para nosotros… La muy tonta amaba a sus padres tanto que se dejó llevar.

-¡No hables de mis padres… ellos… ellos era todo lo que tenía… Es obvio que su muerte me doliera!- Raynare derramó lágrimas al decir eso… El dolor que tenía era tal que antes le daba igual si se lo daba a alguien más.

-Fufufu, niña… en verdad la única que llora lo de tus padres eres tú… al resto le da igual, como a muchos… Eres una ingenua… Una niña tonta que no ve que la realidad es esta, cruel y que debes hacer lo que sea para vivir…- Raynare lloró más al saber que era verdad… Sólo a ella le importa lo de sus padres… nadie más…

-Penemue… ella decía que tus padres eran grandes personas, que su muerte fue una lástima… Azazel, dice que si te vieran… se alegrarían de ver lo mucho que has crecido.- Ise desapareció el casco para mostrar su cara.- En verdad hay gente a la que les importa todo esto… No todos son crueles…pero…- Ise miró a los tres caídos que sonreían confiados.- Pero verlos a ustedes tres… ver como aprovecharon el dolor de ella, cómo trataron de que gente inocente muera, como mandaron a que abusen de Raynare…- el aura alrededor del Sekiryuutei empezó a hacerse visible y por unos segundos, un aire cruel lo rodeaba. Los presentes miraban eso con sorpresa y algo de miedo… eso era…- ¡Eso no se los perdono hijos de puta!

 **[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]**

El aura alrededor del Sekiryuutei era intensa pero muy cruel y llena de sed de sangre… una sed que cobró su primera víctima al segundo… Kalawarner se sorprendió al ver que su pecho era atravesado por la mano del Sekiryuutei… Este la sacó de dicha zona para que la caída caiga muerta al suelo… Se hartó, esos imbéciles no vivirán… los matará a todos.

-¡Tú!- Mittlet lanzó una lanza de luz que fue detenida por la mano del dragón para luego aplastarla sin problema alguno.- ¿Cómo…?

La caído fue mandada a un lado por una patada del Sekiryuutei… Sintió su mandíbula rota y… ver como una ráfaga de calor iba hacia ella hizo que grite de horror, grito que se apagó al mero impacto.

Ise vio lo que su Gaea Force hizo… perfecto, sonrió al ver la cara de miedo del caído… Estaba muerto de miedo, ver a las dos mujeres perecer en segundos por la fuerza de este niño… y más ver como este sonríe tras la muerte de ellas… No sabe si es por el miedo o el aura de este chico pero parece que ve algo atrás de él… algo temible, algo con tres ojos guiando al muchacho… Había oído de cuentos siglos atrás sobre un espectro de tres ojos que va donde hay muerte, muerte que él deja a su paso… Todos lo llamaban….

-"Terror of Death"….- Raynare lo logró oír, ese título… le dio miedo por alguna razón pero hizo que el Sekiryuutei sonría más.

Ise fue hacia el caído quien lanzó varias lanzas en un intento de detenerlo, los impactos no menguaron el avance del dragón quién alzó el puño y le dio al tipo un golpe en la cara que lo mandó con fuerza al piso… No feliz con eso, Ise lo golpeó en la cara de nuevo, otra vez y así varias veces… Un golpe tras otro varias veces y sin oportunidad de defenderse… La cara del caído era irreconocible y ya estaba muerto… pero el castaño no lo sabía o no lo veía ya que seguía golpeando… No era porque sienta placer en masacrarlo, es que debe pagar por lo que ha hecho. Iba a seguir con el castigo al ya muerto cuando sintió unos brazos detener su puño… Miró a un lado para luego ver a Raynare, la chica se mostraba asustada… ¿De qué podía estar asustada…? Fue en eso que vio el cuerpo del tipo…. Esa simple imagen le hizo volver en sí y salir del estado en que estaba… Él….

-Ya… se acabó…. No más…. Tú no eres así…- Raynare sabía que el chico en frente de ella era muchas cosas pero no alguien que disfruta del dolor ajeno y lo puede ver en sus ojos ahora, ojos que denotaban que estaba arrepentido de lo último…- Se acabó…- la chica apoyó su cabeza en la espalda del dragón y empezó a llorar… Nadie dijo nada varios minutos… en verdad no podían….

….

Lo que pasó luego de eso fue que ambos jóvenes lograron llevar a la niña y a su madre a un pueblo cercano, claro haciendo que Ray borre las memorias de ambas, aunque oír el gracias de la pequeña bastó para que Raynare se sienta conforme con ella misma.

Llevar lo que quedó de los cuerpos de los caídos y demás a Grigori no fue sencillo, más porque Raynare se sentía temerosa de lo que le harán al regresar… Oír que Penemue le puso un sello de rastreo a esa cosa si estaba a más de 15 Km de Grigori la sorprendió, pero era de esperar de ella…

Llegar a Grigori y ver que la mujer se acercaba a ella… Raynare cerró los ojos en espera del golpe pero el abrazo que recibió la sacó de cuadro… Que Penemue se muestre feliz de verla luego de esto y que la abrace es… No pudo evitar llorar y devolver el gesto a la mujer mientras pedía perdón… Había estado tan centrada en su dolor que no vio que… había gente que la quiere a su lado… Lo notó a tiempo para su suerte… de lo contrario otro pudo ser su destino.

La caído recibió un castigo por lo que hizo, tener que limpiar el laboratorio por dos meses era poco… Eso sí, Azazel optó por llevarse los datos de este ritual consigo a otro lugar, deben estar más resguardados… Fue justo en uno de esos días que notó que Ise estaba en el tejado del lugar… se preguntó el porque está ahí pero… era buena oportunidad de ir darle las gracias. No tardó en ir hacia donde estaba y ver como miraba el cielo…

-¿Por qué ves el cielo…? El de aquí es el de siempre.- Ise volteó al oírla.

-Oh… pues en verdad no lo sé, me gusta ver el cielo a diario. El del mundo humano es más variado…- Raynare asintió, eso era cierto.- ¿Cómo estás?

-Oh… pues bien… el castigo es mejor que el que creí…- La chica se rasco la cabeza al decir eso.- Ahm… Yo… sólo quería darte las gracias…- Ise la miró confundido.- Ya sabes… lo de esa vez… por salvarme y… lamento el trato de esa vez… yo…

-No, sé que no soy la persona más tratable de todas… Lo sé…- Ise miró el cielo, se mostraba triste al decir eso.- No te culpo en verdad…

-Sabes… esa actitud tuya debe cambiar un poco.- el castaño la miró confuso.- Ya sabes, muestra un poco de ti… Al menos trata…- Raynare le dio un golpe en el hombro.- De lo contrario no le agradaras a las chicas…

-Esa no es mi meta…

-¡Bah, eres un chico y debes ser más expresivo!- Raynare pensó un rato su siguiente oración.- ¡Ya sé, deja que Onee-san te ayude!- Se señaló al decir eso…

-Soy mayor que tú por dos meses…

-¡Detalles!- la chica puso a un lado el punto dado por Ise mientras seguía.- Te aseguro que con mis consejos serás menos apático.

-¿Ah…? No soy apático… ¿Oh sí…?- la chica negó con la cabeza al ver su actitud…- Bien… sólo no esperes grandes cosas de mí…

-¡Perfecto, con esto podré mostrar mi agradecimiento mejor! La cocina no es mi mejor fuerte…- Ambos recordaron unos días atrás donde ella se ofreció en hacer la comida a los trabajadores… que el día siguiente nadie haya ido a trabajar dice mucho.

-Ppffttt…- oír que Ise hizo un ruido la confundió.- Jajajaja, todos se veían zombies luego de ese almuerzo…. ¡Jajajaja!- ver como él se reía hizo que la pobre se sonroje de la pena.

-¡Cállate, como si tu lo pudieras hacer mejor!- ver la sonrisa en la cara del joven fue una sorpresa para ella, tanto fue que no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver lo bien que le quedaba.

-Claro que puedo y lo puedo demostrar.- Raynare arrugo la frente y miró a otro lado para que no le vea la cara ahora...

Ambos siguieron viendo el cielo unos minutos, Raynare odiaba admitirlo pero… tenerlo de amigo no sería tan malo…

-Oye… Hay unas personas que tal vez te interesará conocer.- la chica lo miró confusa.- Son amigas… De seguro te llevarás bien con ellas.

* * *

-Y así fue como iniciamos nuestra amistad en verdad.- Raynare terminó su relato mientras el resto la veía con asombro.

-Wow… Sin duda la tuviste difícil ahí.- Rainbow estaba impresionada, más porque la chica casi fue… violada.

-Oh Raynare-san, debió ser difícil para ti…- La chica le sonrió, agradecida por la preocupación.- Penemue-san se ve como una buena persona.

-Y lo es nya… Ise siempre habla bien de ella…

-Eso si, recuerdo que cuando te conocimos… éramos perros y gatos.- Ravel dijo eso con nostalgia, Ray y Kuroka rieron a ese recuerdo.

-No es justo… según lo dicho, yo conocí a Ise un par de meses después.- Ayane se cruzó de brazos al sentirse excluida.

-Bueno, ellas tres eran muy reacias a aceptarse por las diferencias de raza… Anécdota de otro día.- Fay sonrió al recuerdo de su primera misión juntos, pequeña pero muy divertida.

-Pero… la sorpresa real fue oír que senpai fue apodado "Terror of Death" ese día, sin que nadie sepa de Skeith.- las palabras de Koneko hicieron que todas asientan.

-Recuerdo que una vez mi mamá me contó una historia sobre una sombra de tres ojos que cazaba a los pecadores y les daba muerte… Me lo dijo porque era una tarea pero dijo que lo sacó de un viejo libro.- Twilight recordó esa anécdota de la primaria, sin duda generó traumas.

-Oh… recuerdo que decían algo sobre un salón entero que faltó a clases una semana.- Todos rieron a las palabras de Rarity mientras la chica se avergonzaba.

-De seguro gente del pasado vio a Skeith y surgieron cuentos… No, es porque el apodo de Skeith y su apariencia dan más miedo.- Akeno hablo a la nada, notar que la veían hizo que ría nerviosa.- Jejeje, aún no me acostumbro a esto… Innis se está quejando.

-Que complicado es todo eso… pero Raynare, si bien no me gustó tu actitud inicial con Ise… te entiendo… Debió ser difícil…- la caído bajo la mirada.- Pero gracias por contarnos todo esto.

La caído contuvo las lágrimas que iban a salir… ver que todas la aceptaban como amiga, aún tras contar lo que hizo. Esos días, estaba tan centrada en la rabia y la venganza que casi se desvía y comete una idiotez… se alegra de estar viva, porque así tiene gente que puede llamar su familia… Esto y más hacen que los sacrificios valgan la pena… puso una mano en su espalda, los sacrificios lo valen… El abrazo de Asia y el de Pinkie hicieron que haya uno grupal… al inicio mostró fastidio pero lo acepto ya que no había otra. Venelana rio al ver eso, la amistad sin duda es bella.

Unos minutos luego, ya todos estaban preparándose para ir a dormir… pero la caído se quedó en el palco viendo el cielo nocturno, sin duda era bello…

-Veo que aprecias el cielo.- Oír la voz de Ise le sacó una risa.- ¿Qué?

-¿De quién crees que es culpa?- la chica volteó a verlo.- ¿Todo bien…?

-Si… sólo algo… ¡Achu!

-Ese estornudo no me convence.- la chica notó que el joven se rascaba la nariz.- Mejor ve adentro, no querrás resfriarte.

-No… estoy bien… Ugh… Esas dos me las pagarán.- La chica negó con la cabeza.

-Eres tan infantil… eres totalmente distinto al de hace dos años… Ese Ise era muy cerrado y casi inexpresivo.- el joven sonrió… Si que lo era…- Me sacabas de quicio y un punto llegue a odiarte pero… ahora… ahora eres alguien importante para mí… mi amigo invaluable y…- Quiso decir quien amaba pero optó por callar, aún no… un poco más.

-Ray… no creas que no recuerdo que de niños tratabas de animarme… si bien esos días no lo demostraba, lo apreciaba mucho pero… no sabía mostrártelo y sin querer te ignore… lamento eso… por ello esa vez trate de… acercarme a ti… Aún ahora, siento que es gracias a ti que no seguí siendo tan inexpresivo… Gracias a ti… pude mostrar un poco más de mi…. Siempre tendrás mis gracias por ello Raynare…

La chica lo miraba sorprendida, este chico… solo hace que todo sea más difícil para ella… Se acercó a él y por sorpresa le dio un beso cerca a los labios… Este solo la miro, quiso decir algo pero ella lo detuvo…

-Cuando lo tengas más claro, me dices lo que tienes en mente.- Raynare procedió a ir al interior de la casa.- Buenas noches Ise-kun.- Ver como este le sonrió del mismo modo que 2 años atrás le hizo entender que… era el mismo idiota de siempre.

El joven le deseo buenas noches también, ella sólo pensó en que era hora de llamar a Penemue para retomar su entrenamiento… sin alas, deberá crear un estilo totalmente nuevo… Pero lo hará, sabe que puede hacerlo… Esta viva para lograr esa meta y tiene amigos que la apoyan, no está sola.

* * *

Insertar canción: Drastic my soul [Tv Edit.] – Mikio Sakai

Al iniciar la canción, vemos que la cámara se mueve discretamente y nota una especie de destellos de luz para mostrar a Issei quien se encontraba sentado en una especie de roca sobre una especie de mar mientras que las letras de la canción comienzan a ser entonadas.

Ima sugu sumetai itsuwari no kamen tsuketa kono jibun wo

(Quiero vivir ahora a pesar que llevo esa mascara marcada por el engaño)

Y en el reflejo del agua, Issei estaba con los ojos cerrados pero se muestra que poco a poco se ve que su cuerpo se cambia a uno que posee Haou, siendo el castaño su reencarnación actual, pero el color de su cabello era blanco.

Giratsuita tsuki to yami ga kousa suru Spiral Sky

(Y la brillante luna con la oscuridad se cruzarán en este cielo espiral)

Por un momento, la cámara está mostrando el cielo, pero se ve diversos destellos de la luz del sol pero poco a poco se va alejando y mostrando a Haou que estaba sentado aun en esa roca en el mar haciendo alusión que era el reflejo del cielo que mostraba hace poco.

Kagami aru futashika Relation toki ni kizuna sae kokoro wo shibaru

(Existe una relación extraña en el espejo entrelazando los tiempos de este corazón)

Ahora que está viéndose un lado el como el rey supremo todavía se encuentra sentado la cámara se mueve hacia estar en frente de él mientras que la escena se cambia a una ciudad que se encuentra entre abandonada y destruida y en una roca parecida en donde estaba Haou que ahora es Issei quien se encuentra sentado viendo su reflejo en un charco de agua mientras que se le da un acercamiento al castaño que se encuentra sentado en ese lugar.

Ugokenai? Soretomo ugokanai?

(¿Podrás moverte? ¿O no podrás?)

Ya estando en frente de Issei que seguía viendo el reflejo suyo en el carcho de agua que tenía fijada su mirada mientras que las luces en destellos iluminan parte de su vestimenta.

Kodoku wo tsuyosa ni kaete!

(¡Cambiaré la tristeza por fuerza!)

Y en diversos momentos notamos como unas gotas de agua al ritmo de la música de fondo caen primero en el reflejo de la mirada fija de Haou, luego la de Issei y al final una que muestran la mitad de su rostro que el lado derecho es el del rey supremo y el izquierdo es del Sekiryuutei Supremo actual que cierran sus ojos para luego mostrar unas gaviotas que estaban flotando en el mar y que un flujo de agua hace cambiar lo que se ve ahora siguiendo la canción.

Drastic my soul aruka mama kono kokoro wo michiite

(Drástica mi alma como si este corazón está guiando un camino)

Ahora haciendo un cambio de escena, vemos a Lavenza y Charlotte que comienzan a ver a la distancia viendo a su querido y amado Haou quien se preparaba para ir hacia otra batalla cuando estaba vivo mientras que ellas desaparecen en un flash de luz mientras que el rey supremo tenía un rostro triste ya que cambia a su forma parecida a la que tiene su reencarnación actual pero teniendo su cabello albino.

Drastic my self negai koete atarashii jibun e to

(Drástica a mi ser superando el deseo de convertirme en un nuevo yo)

Y hablando de Issei, este se encuentra hablando con diversas chicas que tienen sentimientos amorosos por él ya que volvía de entrenar un tanto más para poder dominar sus poderes.

Oh Drastic my soul tashikametai Ima koko ni ikiru imi wo

(Oh, drástica mi alma quisiera saber el cómo puedo vivir ahora mismo)

Tanto como el rey supremo y el Sekiryuutei Supremo se miran fijamente, ambos alzan su puño para chocarlo haciendo que Haou se vuelva en destellos de luces que van hacia Issei quien cierra sus ojos para luego abrirlos que estaba sentado en una especie de risco mientras que su harem y amigos estaban cerca y se le acercaban.

Drastic myself motto kooku Ukai yami tsukinukete

(Drástica a mi ser subiendo más alto para perforar a través de la oscuridad)

Y nota que comienzan a aparecer los primeros rayos de luz provenientes del sol mientras que se acercan para ver el amanecer y cambiar su rostro que estaba neutro en ese momento a uno que muestra una sonrisa para seguir viendo el amanecer del nuevo día.

I believe in drastic my soul

(Creó en mi alma drástica)

Ahora la cámara comienza a mostrar a Issei que estaba a espaldas de la misma y que se aleja mientras que poco a poco un fondo blanco se muestra en toda la pantalla mientras que la canción de fondo se termina.

* * *

 **¡Dejen de llorar!**

 **Todas: ¡Pero...!**

 **Maldita sea el cambio de humor de las feminas en esos días. Un instante te desean matar, el otro te adoran y perdon, para que el siguiente se pongan a llorar. No las entiendo, aunque esa es una verdad absoluta...**

 **En fin, como veran este fue un cap distinto ya que narramos algo que de seguros unos deseaban saber. El próximo cap será igual solo, aprovechemos el espacio que hay ahora. Sé muy bien que algunos personajes no son del agrado de todos... no necesito que me den razones o lo expliquen porque creo que esta de más. Hago esto porque si hay gente que los aprecia, deseo darles un fondo un poco mayor. Si no les gusto el cap a algunos, y sé que es así, solo esperen a que volvamos a la línea central. Yo por mi lado siempre tengo un aprecio por los personajes que escribo, porque me debo meter en algo en ellos y transmitir lo que sienten. Tanto buenos como malos, si algunos villanos también. Pero no me voy a explayar en eso, dejaré que los caps hablen por si solos. Como siempre lo he hecho... Mientras trato de evitar que mi casa se inunde de lagrimas... [Tiene un paraguas sobre su cabeza] Nos vemos en otro cap. Hasta otra.**


	104. Lazos forjados bajo un Monte

**Vamos a ser sinceros con todos chicas... Ustedes me están matando.**

 **Rainbow: ¿¡Ah, y por qué!?**

 **¿Acaso no es por ustedes que he bajado mi ingesta de carne?**

 **Rarity: ¿Que tiene que ver eso nosotras?**

 **[Señala a Fluttershy quien ha encadenado el refrigerador] Por ello... En serio, soy omnivoro. Necesito carne...**

 **Fluttershy: ¡NO carne en esta casa!**

 **¡No me lo pueden prohibir, tengo mis derechos!**

 **AJ: ¿No se ha dado cuenta que está en el pre-escena del cap?**

 **Twilight: No... la falta de proteínas ya le debe estar afectando.**

 **Pinkie: Oh, que lastima... ¡Eso significa que yo presento el cap de hoy! ¡Sube telón Guru!**

 **¿¡Qué, ya estamos en escena!? ¡No esperen! [Sube el telón]**

* * *

 **Sekiryuutei Supremo**

 **Arco 8: Vida y Determinación**

 **Capítulo 104: Lazos forjados bajo un Monte**

Insertar canción: RE: MEMBER – FLOW (Tv edit.)

Kaki narase sonzai wo koko ni iru to...

(Haciendo tocar aquí la melodía de tu existir…)

Al iniciar la canción, vemos una silueta de un joven Issei que está viendo las lapidas de sus fallecidos padres mientras que poco a poco la luz del sol aparece haciendo que el castaño llegue a su actual edad mientras que antes de dar una última mirada a las lapidas de sus progenitores alza su vista al cielo que en su rostro pasa de un semblante serio a uno que tiene una sonrisa.

Aratana tabi ga ima hajimaru

(Un nuevo viaje ahora va a comenzar)

Mientras que la escena cambia a que Issei se encuentra en una especie de valle verdoso y que un pájaro comienza a tomar vuelo llevándose la mirada de la cámara que va hacia el cielo haciendo que mire directamente hacia al sol dejando que se muestre el título de la serie por unos instantes para que desaparezcan y luego muestren al castaño quien da un salto dirigiéndose hasta donde se encuentran sus conocidos y su harem siguiendo la música de fondo…

Kawari yuku kisetsu no naka wo ikinuku tabi ni bokura

(Mediante las estaciones cambian y los viajes que hemos tenido)

Mientras que las letras son entonadas, vemos a Rias y Twilight que reciben al castaño mediante que las demás se llegan dejando que Issei se rasque la nuca ya que estaba preocupadas al mismo tiempo que ven como Rean está lidiando en traer en todos los antojos de Celestia, Luna y Venelana ya en un estado de embarazo haciendo que Issei sude nervioso a mares y las chicas ya imaginan como su amado tendría que hacer lo mismo con ellas mientras que en sus rostros se muestra diversos sonrojos, desde ligeros hasta muy pronunciados y ven como los amigos de Issei conversan diversos temas triviales como lo que les pasa en su día a día.

Chie to tsuyosa wo te ni ireta kedo [Just looks like a survival game]

(A pesar que obtuvimos fuerza y sabiduría pero [Es como un juego de supervivencia])

Mientras que Fie se entrelaza su mano cariñosamente con la de Rean haciendo que las futuras madres ardan en celos, Issei tiene varios pasajes en su pasado sobre cómo pudo conocer a LeFay, Ayane, Raynare y Ravel a su respectivo momento luego de que se fuera de viaje con su maestro y el padre que lo ha estado criando desde ese momento.

Nagareteku jikan no naka ni okizari ni shita omoi wo

(Aunque dejemos esa era que hemos pensado atrás dejando al tiempo fluir)

En diversos momentos, vemos a los tres líderes de las fracciones sobrenaturales en sus rutinas habituales, como el que Michael se encuentra viendo el panorama desde su trono en el cielo, Azazel tomando sake mientras que hace su trabajo de profesor (aunque con esa rutina de tomar a tempranas horas cuestiona a varios compañeros de trabajo, incluyendo mujeres) y a Sirzechs lidiando lo que sabemos que es el peor enemigo de todos que ha existido desde tiempos muy antiguos, el papeleo. Y notando que va en aumento gracias a Grayfia que trae más documentos a revisar haciendo que el pobre líder se vuelva azul por el trabajo extra que tiene que hacer.

Wasureta koto sura wasurete ita

(Y dejando ya olvidando todos esos momentos)

Pero en una mesa podemos ver a Gabriel, Penemue y Serafall, a pesar de sus diferencias teniendo una charla de chicas siendo vistas por los demás quienes se sorprenden por ese acto, más no Issei que repentinamente nota que todos los presentes han desaparecido estando en una profunda oscuridad y ve a su yo niño desde ese momento totalmente cerrado llorando por lo que el destino los fuera llevado a destiempo.

Kuzure kaketa toki kodoku wo shitte deaeta bokura hitori ja nai

(En ese momento que caí, conocí la soledad. Pero me di cuenta que ahora no estoy solo)

Caminando hacia donde se encuentra su yo pasado, Issei le toma el hombro y con una sonrisa le muestra las diversas luces que aparecen que son las personas que durante el tiempo que ha crecido y se mantienen vivo el recuerdo de sus padres haciendo que su yo pasado se vuelva en destellos de luz haciendo que el castaño teniendo activado el Boosted Gear cambie su mirada haciendo un rostro serio de batalla hacia su contrincante, Sairaorg Bael que con una sonrisa va hacia él.

Sarake dase kanjou wo banjou no omoi wo

(Empieza a mostrar ese vigor y esos sentimientos)

Y de manera inmediata Issei va hacia la dirección de Sairaorg respondiendo a la sonrisa que tenía su contrincante en su rostro haciendo que muestren sus respectivos Balance Breaker entre auras rojas carmesí y doradas que chocan entre sí viendo que ellos se encuentran intercambiando golpes y batallando para seguir pasando sus límites.

Namidame ga unmei wo kaete yuku

(Esos ojos con lágrimas podrán cambiar el futuro)

Pero lo que no notan los dos luchadores es que cada una de las interesadas amorosas de alguna manera tienen lágrimas en sus ojos mientras que recuerdan la dura batalla anterior que casi les cuesta a varios, en especial a Aj con Sairaorg, Rarity con Yuuto, Rainbow con Genshiro y Fluttershy con Gasper respectivamente sus vidas mientras que seguían presenciando esa batalla entre los dos jóvenes que son X-Rounder que llego a un punto que un relámpago de energía se aparece haciendo que haya un destello de luz en la pantalla.

Yami ni uchi narase kodou wo kitto aeru yo

(Y haciendo eco tus latidos en la oscuridad, sin dudar nos volveremos a ver)

Que dentro del salón del corazón podemos ver a Issei y a Haou caminando lado a lado hasta que cruzan miradas mientras que en sus rostros pueden notarse una sonrisa previo a que ambos choquen sus puños en señal de amistad y lentamente desaparece mientras que el rey supremo asienta con la cabeza sobre el camino que sigue su actual encarnación ahora teniendo el título de Sekiryuutei Supremo.

Onaji itami no hata no moto de

(Dentro de las profundidades de nuestro mismo dolor)

Ahora que el lugar desaparecio por completo, dejando a Issei que se encuentra en un valle verdoso comienza a caminar mediante que en diversos flashes se muestra al grupo de Vali que se encuentra viajando por el mundo, Yuuto entrenando su técnica, Gasper quien estaba entre Tomoe y Fluttershy que lentamente se minimiza por una especie de campo de batalla va a ocurrir. El castaño llega a su casa pero se detiene para hacer una última mirada al cielo para seguir su rumbo.

* * *

-¡ACHU!

El estornudo proveniente de Ise, quien estaba en cama, hizo que todos quienes lo veían lo miren con algo de pena… Sí señores, el Sekiryuutei había cogido un resfriado fatal… Tras la noche donde Ray contó la anécdota que cambió su vida para bien, Ise amaneció fatal… Todos lo atribuyeron al cubetazo de agua fría que Pinkie e Irina usaron como broma y si bien las chicas se mostraban más que arrepentidas… El daño estaba más que hecho… Ise estaba enfermo y hoy falto a la escuela, si bien Venelana lo cuido un poco, se opto por llamar a un médico.

El doctor que vino del Inframundo dijo que lo que Ise tenía era una gripe típica de los dragones jóvenes cuando se exponen a un cambio de temperatura muy brusco, esta solo afecta a los dragones o a los que tienen una relación con ellos. Al ser Ise el Sekiryuutei y también parte dragón, fue afectado de mayor manera de la que espero. El doctor dijo que necesita reposo absoluto… No estrés, no bromas… nada. Dice que de ser así, estará como nuevo en un par de días…. Aunque para eso tuvo que ponerle una inyección… sobra decir que ver a Ise correr para evitar que ese objeto maligno que solo da dolor a la gente vaya a él fue una escena graciosa y de pena… Ambas novias del joven no cabían en como alguien que puede enfrentar Dioses sin miedo, le tenga miedo a un piquetito de la inyección para curarlo…. Para empeorar todo… Ddraig estaba como él…

[Ugh… Juro venganza contra esas dos que me metieron en esto… ¡ACHU!]- el pobre dragón no se había enfermado desde sus días que salió del huevo y ahora… Si los dragones se estarán de esto será la burla de cada dragón del mundo… esto es una desgracia…

-Lo sentimos….- Ambas chicas pidieron perdón mientras el resto…

-Vamos, dejen que duerma… Ya oyeron al doctor, necesita reposo.- Venelana empezó a sacar a las chicas del cuarto pero…- ¿Kuroka?

-Ahm… Quisiera quedarme a cuidarlo….- Todas la vieron con sorpresa… ¿Acaso…?- Yo…

-Creo que es buena idea, Kuroka-san debería cuidar un rato a Ise-sama.- Todos vieron a Ravel con sorpresa… la Phoenix le dio un guiño a la nekomata quien sonrió, se notaba que había algo entre ellos.

Venelana vio a la chica con una ceja alzada pero optó por aceptar ante la sorpresa de su hija y la de Twilight quienes decían que esos privilegios eran de ellas… Pero la mujer tenía la última palabra. Nadie tardó en salir del cuarto y dejar a Kuroka con el recipiente de agua y una paño para poner en la frente del castaño. Kuroka fue hacia él y no tardó en limpiar el sudor en su frente.

-Nya… hora de pagar mi deuda.- La chica sabía que Ravel contaría lo acontecido pero da igual… Ya no teme nada… Ver como Ise se quejaba un poco hizo que lo siga cuidando…

* * *

-¡Muy bien, deseo saber que pasa Ravel!

-¡Sí, nosotras somos sus novias!

Rias y Twilight miraban a la chica quien se servía un poco de té. Akeno también miraba a la Phoenix con sorpresa…

-Tiene que ver con lo que más de una vez Kuroka le dijo a Ise… de que gracias a él, no murió… ¿Verdad?- Ayane estaba cruzada de brazos mientras miraba a la rubia. Ray pareció recordar algo así, claro que detalles no hubo porque… no se conocían del todo.

-Les contaré lo que pasó… no porque es una obligación, sino porque creo que merecen saber ya como conocí a Ise-sama y como hallamos a Kuroka-san…- Miró a Koneko quien estaba callada.- En especial tú Koneko-san… Como saben, Kuroka-san no podía usar todo su poder hasta hace poco que recuperó su fuerza… todo debido a algo que pasó unos años atrás… Yo estaba en una excursión aquí en Japón, cerca al monte Fuji… fue ahí donde todo comenzó.

* * *

El monte Fuji, lugar de gran fama en Japón no sólo por su aspecto majestuoso sino por la cultura que hay en la zona. Es un atractivo turístico para todos, incluso para los demonios y más para una chica que le encanta saber mucho y sabe apreciar el conocimiento.

Ravel Phoenix estaba de excursión, a sus 12 años sabía que esto era un riesgo… uno grande para una Ojou-sama como ella pero lo vale, la sensación de sentirse liberada y que además no estar bajo la vigilancia de sus padres era increíble. Claro… si es que no fuera seguida por los sirvientes de su casa a una distancia prudente.

Se dio vuelta y en efecto vio que varios siervos de la casa Phoenix la seguían… Tuvo un tic en el ojo al saber que sus padres aún la tratan como una niña. Está bien, tal vez ser la única chica de los hermanos y ser la hija de papá cuenta mucho… ¡Pero esto es el colmo! ¡Es una Phoenix, puede cuidarse sola! Ha esperado este momento meses, ha rogado, ha suplicado… ¡Incluso acepto la humillación de actuar tsundere ante su hermano para que la apoye en venir! Lo peor de todo es que el muy bastardo de seguro ahora está con una de sus mujerzuelas...

Dio un suspiro al ver el mal camino que su hermano estaba tomando, para empeorar todo… Que sus hermanos mayores logren tanto no ayuda en la confianza de Raiser… Sacudió la cabeza, hallará el modo de ayudar a su hermano y que no vaya por el mal camino, sabe que no puede estar así para siempre.

Dio un vistazo a un lado para luego notar a uno de los habitantes de la zona repartir leche a las casas… costumbre rara. Pero no importa, optó por ser más lista que sus perseguidores. Camino en cierta dirección para luego dar vuelta a una esquina… luego de ello se escondió en una zona pequeña y algo sucia. Sonrió al ver que su plan había servido, sentir como sus seguidores no sabían donde fue basto para que se lleve la mano a la boca y contenga su risa. Sabe que por malas creencias sobre ella, nunca pensarán que se escondera en un lugar tan sucio como este… Aunque admite que si apesta… En fin, ver que no había moros en la costa hizo que se levante rápidamente para luego dar prisa a su aventura, una que siente será especial.

…..

Aunque parece que las deidades de Japón la odian… Bien entró a la que sería la zona boscosa del lugar, para seguir el camino al monte, se vio con una caída, barro, aves que picaban su maleta en busca de comida… ¡Rayos, esto no iba tan bien! ¡Maldita guía exploradora, la han estafado! Aunque es una suerte que tenga puesto un traje de zafari… tal vez no debió venir con esto… los humanos la veían raro.

Cayó de rodillas, cansada y aburrida… no estaba yendo todo como lo esperó… Suspiró al sentirse abrumada, no sólo eso… se sentía sucia… Obvio ya que cayó a un charco de barro bien llegó, parece que esto no es lo suyo. Estuvo tentada a darse media vuelta e irse pero no… No podía volver sólo por cosas de este tipo, debe de seguir. Se levantó para dar unos cuantos pasos… escuchar el paso de un arroyo la hizo sonreír, al menos desea lavarse la cara.

Corrió en dirección donde estaba el sonido del agua y llegó a dicho lugar, no tardó en lavarse la cara y sentirse fresca tras tanto calor y suciedad que sentía… Suspiró una vez más para luego alzar la vista y mirar el cielo, sin duda el cielo del mundo humano era más bonito que el del Inframundo.

-Vaya, me pregunto como será la noche…- Había oído que las noches aquí eran bellísimas y que no te cansas de ver el cielo nocturno.

Se dio un impulso hacia atrás para caer al suelo de espaldas, grande fue su sorpresa al ver atrás de ella a alguien… Pegó el grito al cielo con tal fuerza que las aves del lugar se fueron volando. Ravel dio varios pasos atrás para ponerse en guardia contra el misterioso visitante. Al verlo bien… se notaba que era un chico de quizás un año o dos mayor que ella, era castaño y llevaba una ropa hecha tirones… Lo que más extrañaba de él eran sus ojos… de colores interesantes pero se les veía tristes…

-¿Qué haces aquí niña…? Un demonio no debería estar aquí.- Oír eso la sorprendió… ¿Cómo supo que era demonio? Fue esa duda que la hizo dar un paso en falso hacia atrás que cayó al arrollo ante la mirada incrédula de él.- Eso fue… interesante…

-C-C-C-Cállate…..- la chica dio un estornudo, el agua estaba fría.- ¿C-C-Cómo sabes que….?

-Tu aura… además que una niña de tu edad normalmente está en cualquier lado excepto en estas partes del bosque.- el chico se acercó a ella y le extendió la mano.- Vamos.

-¿Eh… no me temes…?- Ravel se sorprendió al ver que al saber que es no haya corrido o la haya atacado.- Además…

-No soy de los que juzgan sin conocer, cada uno es distinto sin importar la raza… Anda, vamos ya que dudo que desees resfriarte.

La chica aceptó el gesto del joven y tomó su mano para que la ayude a ponerse de pie. Cuando lo hizo pudo notar que el chico no era humano totalmente… lo podía sentir en su aura…

-¿Quién…?

-Oh, lo lamento…. Mi nombre es Hyoudo Issei, es un gusto.- el chico se presentó ante la niña quien aún no captaba que su vida ya había dado un punto de no retorno.

* * *

-Y pensar que eras rebelde.- Xenovia dijo eso con una sonrisa burlona que hizo reír a Rainbow y Aj.

-Pues… algo. En mi familia me trataban como una princesa por ser la única chica de los hijos de mis padres y bueno… deseaba algo de emoción, claro que no esperaba que alguien estuviera en esa zona desde antes.- Ravel se rasco la cabeza al recordar eso.- Pero eso no quita que fue algo que cambió mi vida.- la chica tomó aire para retomar su relato.

* * *

Varios minutos después, el chico que ella conoció, Ise, estaba sentado en frente de ella quien estaba con un nuevo conjunto de ropa mientras el anterior se secaba… el joven al oír que la chica era la única hija de los 4 hermanos de la familia hizo que capte que la chica era algo consentida.

-Bueno… y por ello estoy aquí.- Y cuando le dijo que vino a explorar la zona porque deseaba algo de libertad y demás, aparte de su curiosidad… Ise suspiró, lo de Fay le bastó hace unos meses y ahora viene esta chica. Justo cuando estaba en un entrenamiento de dos semanas porque su maestro quiere medir sus habilidades de supervivencia en este lugar… Miró de nuevo a la chica y no supo que decir, estaba complicado… Como odia tratar con chicas de familias prestigiosas, Fay era una excepción claro, ella si se comporta bien.

-¡Oye, hazme caso!- Ravel notó que este chico ni la oía, odia cuando eso pasa.- ¿¡Qué estás sordo!?

-Si gritas así… no tardaré en estarlo.- a la chica le salió una vena en la frente al oír eso. Como odia que se burlen de ella, es una Phoenix… ¡Merece respeto!- Y si crees que por ser una familia noble en el Inframundo basta para que te respete, estás mal.- Ravel lo miró con sorpresa… ¿Cómo supo que…?- Debes arreglar eso de hablar en voz alta tus pensamientos.- el sonrojo de la chica era evidente, maldita sea su costumbre de decir lo que piensa sin notarlo.

-Yo… Ugh…- Ravel se llevó las manos a la cara para luego tomar aire y retomar la calma, no debe perder los papeles.- Bien, tal vez inicié con mal pie… no deseo llevarme mal contigo.- Ise asintió, mejor.- Es una mala costumbre que tengo… no quiero ser mal educada con quien me ayuda.

-Bien.- la respuesta simple de Ise hizo que ella tenga un tic en el ojo, que tipo tan seco.- Ahora, lo mejor es que regreses con los siervos de tu casa. Este no es lugar para ti…

-¿¡Qué!? ¡No puedes decirme que hacer!- Ravel ahora si explotó.- ¡Mira, no debo escuchar lo que me digas… yo hago lo que quiero y no necesito que…!

-Un humano te lo diga… he oído esa frase más de una vez… Parece que hay alguien cercano a ti que no ve a los humanos de buena manera.- Ravel se calló y se avergonzó al ver que se había equivocado.- No importa… la culpa no es del todo tuya, la es de los altos mandos que tratan a los humanos de ese modo… Pero en fin, lo digo por tu bien y de los que te deben estar buscando ahora…- Ravel supo que era cierto, no debió actuar así y…

Fue en eso que Ise posó su vista en algo más, estaba entre los árboles… Ravel posó su vista en el lugar que él miraba y para su sorpresa pudo captar que había alguien, pero estaba herido debido al aroma de la sangre. Ambos fueron de inmediato a ver que pasaba… grande fue su sorpresa al ver entre los árboles a una persona, una chica quizás sólo un año mayor que Ise, incluso dos. Se le veía muy herida debido a la gran cantidad de sangre que había en su cuerpo y que seguía saliendo… Lo que llamó más la atención fue su kimono negro casi destruido y sus orejas y dos colas de gato…. ¿Qué sus qué…? Ravel había oído de los Nekomata, su hermano tenía dos sirvientes que eran de esa especie… la chica herida en frente de ellos se apoyó en el árbol para tratar de dar un paso pero al final la pérdida de sangre le ganó y parecía que iba a caer pero Ise fue hacia ella y la atrapó… la revisó y notó que estaba más que mal, estaba al borde de la muerte y la fiebre que tiene no la ayuda.

-Rayos… ¡Trae agua del arroyo!- Ravel al fin reaccionó, nunca antes había visto a alguien tan mal y…- ¡Rápido! ¿¡Deseas que muera!?- El grito la hizo actuar rápidamente y finalmente ir por la cubeta de agua que había donde estuvieron sentados hace poco.

Fue hacia el arroyo y lleno la cubeta de agua, sabía que esto sólo ayudará a quitar la sangre pero sanarlas… por instinto tocó el colgante en su cuello… Ahí tenía una lágrima del Fénix que su mamá le dio en caso de una emergencia… ¿Debería…? Pero usarla en una extraña es… Sacudió la cabeza al pensar en tal tontería, eso no importa ahora.

Regresó con Ise quien trataba de evitar que la herida en el muslo de ella bote más sangre. Fue la visión de la chica sufriendo que le dio el empuje final que necesitaba. Puso el balde al lado de ella y sacó sin dudar la lágrima del Fénix ante la sorpresa del joven... Hecho la gota en el agua para que tenga el efecto del objeto. Tomó un pañuelo, lo remojo y tras exprimirlo se lo dio a Ise quien no dudó en tomarlo.

-No sé si me oyes pero esto puede doler.- Empezó a tratar la herida en la pierna de la chica y se vio como esta cerraba ante la clara cara de dolor de la nekomata.

Ravel contuvo las ganas de vomitar, ver como la herida sanaba no era como espero… sabía que las lágrimas del Fénix curan todas las heridas pero usarla de un golpe no asegura una recuperación del 100%. En cambio si lo distribuyes, puedes curar más aunque no de manera inmediata…

Ver como la chica se quejaba cada vez que Ise pasaba el paño con agua la hizo sentir pena… ¿Quién la había tratado así y por qué…? ¿Acaso huía de algo? Ver el paño enfrente suyo la confundió.

-Te toca… las zonas más… privadas no las he tocado…- Ise se mostraba avergonzado al decir eso. Ravel rio un poco al ver que tras lo reciente, de haber tocado casi todo su cuerpo ahora viene con esto.

-Claro… Date vuelta.- Ise pestañeo varias veces para luego captar y asentir, la chica negó con la cabeza al notar que es un chico algo tonto.

Empezó a tratar las partes privadas de la chica, se notaba que sus pechos estaban sin muchas heridas… su zona privada estaba bien, ningún signo de ataque o algo similar… ¿No usar panties es como se usan estas ropas? Raro…

Ver a la nekomata mejor la hizo suspirar con calma…. Al menos había logrado ayudarla. Alzó la vista para luego llamar a Ise quien estaba algo alejado. En verdad no espero que su día terminara así, sólo vino a hacer una exploración y no más… Vaya suerte la suya… Mejor llama a los siervos de la zona y les pide que se queden en la zona… Parece que ahora deberá esperar a que esta Nekomata despierte, le da una hora para que lo haga…

* * *

-Nos estás diciendo que… Kuroka estuvo cerca de morir…- Rarity no creía lo que escuchó.- Dios…

Koneko se puso pálida al oír que su hermana estuvo cerca de morir… No lo podía creer… Fluttershy y Fay abrazaron a la chica que temblaba un poco, no era sorpresa…

-¿Qué pasó luego Ravel?- Aki pidió que la chica continúe.

La rubia asintió, trató de hacer memoria, trataba de recordar que pasó luego… recuerdo que justamente estuvieron esperando una hora… mientras ella e Ise conversaban, aunque sacarlo algo al chico en ese entonces era difícil, en ese entonces era muy reservado y no comentaba más de lo necesario… Fue en medio de esa charla que…. Claro, fue cuando hablaban de las leyes del inframundo que Kuroka despertó… y vaya que no fue sencillo tenerla tranquila…

* * *

-Así que… Si eres de descendencia especial o has hecho grandes logros, puedes tener más de una esposa sin ningún problema.- Ise no captaba eso de la ley sobre la poligamia, piensa que eso fue más para que los que eran de una cultura monogamica no tengan ningún lapsus cerebral.

-Así es… aunque ahora ya no es tan demostrada.- Ravel sabía que si uno quería más de una esposa era posible pero eso iba más en las casas nobles.- Por ejemplo, la casa de Bael tiene dos esposas y…

-Ugh… ¿Qué… dónde….?- la nekomata empezó a abrir los ojos, se encontraba más que confundida y algo dolida pero era pasable…

Lo último que recuerda era que estaba esquivando los ataques de unos demonios que la seguían. No duda que eran de esa familia del bastardo ese y… ¿Qué pasó luego de eso…? Recuerda un impacto de un ataque a ella y luego… ¿Cómo…? Alzó la vista y se vio con dos personas, sin duda eran menores que ella por dos o tres años. El chico era extraño, su aura era poderosa y hasta atrayente pero emanaba tristeza por una razón… la otra… era un…

-¿¡Demonio!?- La nekomata se levantó como pudo y se puso en guardia mientras los jóvenes se impactaron por su reacción.- ¿¡Qué deseas de mí… matarme!?

-¿¡Qué!? ¡No, yo te ayude!- Ravel no entendía el porque de la reacción tan rara de la chica y…- ¡Además, no gasté mi lágrima del Fénix para que me trates así!- Vaya manera de que le paguen su acto…

-¡Silencio, a mi eso no me importa!- la nekomata empezó a cargar poder en sus manos… la energía que emanaba era rara.- ¡No dejaré que me atrapen… Ugh!- no pudo decir más ya que su costado, sus costillas le dolían. Ver como esos dos se le acercaban la hizo ponerse alerta.- ¡Atrás, no se me acerquen!

Ise y Ravel se detuvieron en seco, sabían que la chica estaba mal a pesar de que trataron la mayoría de heridas pero no quería ayuda… se mostraba agresiva ya que está asustada, se ve en sus ojos que no desea que la lastimen. El castaño se acercó lentamente a ella… la chica trató de decir algo pero no pudo… Estaba aún aturdida, no tenía modo de defenderse.

-Tranquila… No te haremos daño…- La chica miró al joven con duda, no se quería confiar para que luego la maten pero… por alguna razón él le daba confianza.- Confía en nosotros, sólo te queremos ayudar.

-…..¿Puedo creer en ti?- Ise asintió para que luego la Nekomata se relaje.- Bien… Pero antes de todo ¿Alguien tiene ropa más decente que estos trapos que llevo?- la Nekomata hizo la pregunta algo avergonzada.

-Ahmmm…. ¿Ravel?

-Claro…- la rubia hacia su maleta de viaje para luego sacar algo de ropa, ojalá le quede.

…..

-¿No tienes algo más grande? Mis pechos están apretados.- la nekomata se quejó del tamaño en dicha zona. Ravel estaba echando humo, admite que no es desarrollada en esa zona pero recién entra a la pubertad y…

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-15, cumplo 16 en unos meses.- la quijada de Ravel cayó al suelo… solo es mayor que ella por tres años….

-No puede ser… ¡Deja de quedarte viendo sus pechos, pervertido!- Ise reaccionó a las palabras de Ravel, maldice que tenga una fascinación natural por los pechos… Es de familia, su padre y abuelo eran así.

-Ahm… yo….- la nekomata rio al ver lo que pasaba. Se notaba que era un chico en plena pubertad.

-No hay problema, no es la primera vez que paso por esto.- la chica sonrió con calma.

Se notaba a leguas que era una chica hermosa, Ravel arrugo la frente con envidia mientras Ise se quedaba embobado. La demonio le dio un codazo para que despabile, eso hizo que el joven se queje del dolor y ella diga entre dientes que los hombres son seres simples.

-¡Bien! ¿¡Cuál es tu nombre!?- Ravel tomó aire para relajarse.- Soy Ravel Phoenix la…

-La cuarta hija de la familia Phoenix, lo sé…- La chica sacó un par de alas demoniacas ante la sorpresa de ambos.- Yo también soy demonio, una reencarnada.

-¿Una reencarnada… estas huyendo de alguien? No eres una Stray por lo que veo…- Ise sabía que un demonio se volvía Stray y su cuerpo mutaba cuando desobedecen a su amo y se ahogan en el poder pero ella se ve normal.

-Yo… Yo maté a mi amo hace poco… Tal vez hayas oído de mí niña Phoenix, mi nombre es Kuroka.

-¿¡Kuroka, la demonios que mató a su amo y por su gran poder es una criminal de clase SS!?- Kuroka sonrió complicada…- ¡Pero…yo…! ¿¡Acabo de ayudar a una criminal y le di mi ropa!?

-¡Oye, eso no era necesario! ¡Y tu ropa no me importa, es muy pequeña!- Ahora si Ravel perdió los estribos.

-¡No lo es, es normal… son tus pechos los que son raros!

-¿¡Cómo!? ¡Atrévete a decir eso de nuevo niña, te reto!

Ambas se empezaron a ver las caras de manera retadora, estaban a pasos de lanzarse al ataque cuando Ise apareció en medio de ellas, la mirada del joven denotaba que no estaba para tonterías. Ambas se volvieron a ver las caras para luego desviarlas.

-Bueno… Si logramos mantener la paz, tal vez sepamos porque te hallamos casi muerta ya que dudo que haya sido una autoridad legal del Inframundo, ellos si matan lo hacen de manera rápida, a ti te querían dar una muerte lenta.- Kuroka desvió la mirada.- Soy Hyoudo Issei.

-¿Me vas a escuchar? Soy una criminal, te puedo mentir…- Kuroka no entendía lo que este chico quería decir. Ver a este asentir le bastó.- ¿Y tú… no vas decir que es una pérdida de tiempo?

-Tch, este idiota no es demonio por lo que no tengo autoridad sobre él… y además… no tengo nada más que hacer.- Quería oír, eso era un hecho…

-Tsundere…- Ravel se iba a lanzar al ataque pero Ise la agarró del cuello de su casaca y la detuvo en medio del aire.- Je, como quieran… Sólo diré que esto te demostrará la oscuridad de los demonios niños, los de tu clase….- Ambos escucharon atentamente lo que ella tenía que decir.- Mis padres murieron cuando yo era muy pequeña, mi hermana menor y yo no teníamos a donde ir… Un día cierto demonio de una casa noble me pidió ser su siervo… acepté, más porque quería darle un hogar a mi hermana pero ese fue mi primer error…. Verán, dentro de los Nekomata soy una especie rara… una Nekoshou.

-Una Nekomata capaz de usar Senjutsu y Joujutsu…- Ise se sorprendió al oír eso.- Increíble…

-Sí… pero no todo fue color de rosas… cada día que pasaba me hacía más fuerte, mi talento y poder en la magia es enorme, por ello se necesitaron 2 Bishops conmigo. Lo malo es que un día, mientras entrenaba, me di cuenta que el tipo ese deseaba creer una clase de Super demonio usando las habilidades de mi especie pero dado que yo era poderosa, más que él… decidió querer experimentar en otra…

-Un segundo… dices que sólo son tú y tu hermana, sino eras tú entonces fue por tu…- Ravel no quería creer lo que oía. Kuroka apretó los dientes y los puños.

-Ese bastardo… quería usar a mi hermana como un experimento… no podía permitirlo. Cuando lo supe, no dude en matarlo y evitar que eso pasara… Tome a mi hermana y pensé en huir con ella, ahí cometí otro error… No podía irme con ella, iba a ser perseguida y ella nunca tendría paz.- Unas lágrimas salieron de los ojos de la chica.- La deje en el territorio del Maou Lucifer… los guardias me vieron y me fui forzada a huir sin poder decirle nada a ella de lo que pasó… De que lo hice para protegerla… De seguro ahora mismo la desean matar…- Kuroka sabía que entre los nobles, no se desearan arriesgar de dejar viva a un ser que tiene el potencial de matar a su amo.- ¡Maldita sea, fui una estúpida! ¡Actúe sin pensar!

-No te culpo… yo hubiera hecho lo mismo…- Ise sabía que él hubiera actuado igual o peor. Notó que Ravel estaba pensativa…

-Ahm… Esa niña tiene cabello blanco…- Kuroka asintió.- Ahm… tal vez pueda saber más cuando regrese a casa… ya sabes…

-Un minuto… ¿Me crees?- Ravel se mostró complicada, odiaba tener que decir sus emociones.

-Ugh, si… te creo. Si bien al inicio creí que me ibas a mentir, ver como sufrías y casi lloras… dudo que mientas.

-Yo igual, créelo o no tengo un cierto don para ver si alguien miente y bueno… No veo que mientas.

Kuroka miró a ambos con sorpresa y hasta alegría. Lo admite, tal vez actuó mal con ellos al inicio pero era natural dado que estaba huyendo por su vida. Ahora está frente a estos dos que le dicen que creen en ella cuando lo normal sería dudar y que la entreguen a las autoridades…

-Son idiotas…- Ambos se mostraron algo complicados, Ravel no lo quería aceptar pero Ise asintió.- Y uno está de acuerdo… Jajaja, sin duda… Con que personas me vengo a meter…- Kuroka rio hasta el punto que unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

-Oye… no llores…-Ravel notó que la chica lloraba de verdad.- Hey..

-Yo… Mi hermana… la deje sola… cometí un error… No sé que hacer…- Kuroka se quitaba las lágrimas de sus ojos.- Pensé en suicidarme y hasta entregarme pero solo me matarán sin que pueda decir que pasó…- Ravel no supo que decir, no lo quería creer… que la justicia que creyó buena en su sociedad vaya a…

Ise acarició la cabeza de la Nekomata ante la sorpresa de esta, la rubia alzó una ceja al ver eso… ¿Qué hace este idiota?

-Una persona que conozco hace esto conmigo para que no llore mase, creí que sería bueno intentarlo.- El castaño se mostró complicado.

-Soy mayor y algo más alta que tú… no queda bien.- Kuroka dijo eso a secas.- Aunque gracias por el sentimiento.

Ravel rodó los ojos, esto daba cosa… Duda que quiera involucrarse, aunque hay algo que llama su atención tras todo esto.

-Oye… dices que fuiste atacada ¿Verdad?- Kuroka asintió para luego señalar la parte baja del monte Fuji.

-Estaba por la zona para descansar de la última persecución y tener ropas nuevas cuando esos tipos de la casa del que mate emergieron de la nada y me atacaron, opté por huir ya que no podía con todos.- Kuroka bajó la cabeza.- Desde que pasó todo esto, mis poderes están bloqueados.

-Hmmm, tal vez sea algo psicológico… tal vez indirectamente no deseas usar todo tu poder por lo que pasó hace poco.- Kuroka no dijo nada, parece que era cierto.- Pero… Sin contar a Ravel que está con su rebeldía.

-¡Hey!

-¿Qué hacen demonios en esta zona? No tiene importancia a parte de su gran atractivo turístico….- Ise medito sus opciones.- ¿Recuerdas donde los viste Kuroka?- La Nekomata asintió sin dudar.- Tal vez sea bueno investigar la zona…

-¿¡Ah!? Pero eso es riesgoso… ¿No sería mejor si llamo a las autoridades?

-No creo niña, aún si los llamas se darán cuenta que viene un número de demonios y si es que llegan a buena hora… Recuerda que están sus "procedimientos".- Kuroka hizo la énfasis en esa palabra y Ravel tuvo que dar la razón… ¿Por qué no pudo ser una niña de familia noble normal en vez de la analítica que es y que nota cosas a leguas? Maldición…

-Sólo veremos Ravel… a menos que desees quedarte aquí, en la espesura del bosque… sola.- Ravel sabía lo que este idiota quería hacer y no le va a servir.- Como quieras, vamos Kuroka.-La nekomata se levantó algo tambaleante antes de recibir ayuda de Ise para caminar.- Por cierto, ten cuidado con los esqueletos gigantes de la mitología japonesa, aquí hay muchos.

Ravel se quedó pálida al oír eso… había oído de esos seres gigantes que se comen los huesos de sus víctimas para ser más grandes y… ¿Hay aquí…? Y ella aquí… sola….

-¡Esperenme!- Fue tras el castaño rápidamente, ni loca se queda aquí sola.

…..

La caminata era lenta debido a la condición de Kuroka. Ravel caminaba al lado de la Nekomata mientras Ise iba al frente. En verdad no entiende porque este idiota desea ir al frente, además ni siquiera sabe si puede pelear. En serio… ¿Cómo es que terminó así? Sólo deseaba una tarde tranquila haciendo una exploración en esta zona y ahora investiga un posible crimen de algo que ni sabe… maldita sea.

-Oye… deja de arrugar así la frente, te saldrán arrugas antes de tiempo.- Ravel miró a Kuroka con una vena en la frente.- Ay bueno, no te debes poner así… yo sólo decía.

-Tch, no entiendo como me pasa esto… primero me hallo con este chico raro que dice que su maestro lo dejó a sobrevivir dos semanas, luego con una criminal nivel SS que en verdad sólo deseaba proteger a su hermana y evitar una desgracia en el Inframundo, ahora estoy metida en algo que puede terminar siendo muy turbio.- la Nekomata la miró para luego asentir.- ¡Di algo!

-¿Qué quieres que diga? Todo es correcto y no soy hipócrita… soy molesta pero no hipócrita.- Ravel se sobo la cabeza, tan joven y ya con estos problemas.- Además, no sé tú pero creo Ise trata de ayudar… es raro, no veo que muestre mucha emoción.

-Si, yo también lo note… es como si ocultara sus emociones o no las sepa expresar bien.- Ravel analizaba al joven.- Lo único que vi es que tiene bases en primeros auxilios cuando te trato.

-¿Me tocó?- Kuroka miró a la Phoenix preocupada.- Por favor dime que no tocó nada privado de mí… no deseo marcar a un hombre que apenas conozco.

-No, yo hice eso y… ¿Marcar?- Ravel se horrorizo por el nuevo término.- ¿Cómo los animales marcan a sus parejas?

-Si, soy parte gato… ¿Qué esperas?- la chica no supo que decir.- En fin, sólo espero que esto no acabe mal.

-No tientes la suerte…- Ravel no quería problemas, no más.

Cuando al fin llegaron a la zona cercana a donde Kuroka dijo que la habían atacado, Ise examinó la zona con detalle en busca de una pista… cualquier indicio de algo que muestre que hay alguien aquí. Pero no había nada…

-¡Ja, es perfecto!- Ravel celebró su pequeña victoria, tenía 12 por lo que aún es infantil.- Ahora me daré media vuelta y…. ¡KYYYYYAAAAA!- La caída de la rubia a un orificio escondido hizo que ambos jóvenes se vean las caras y vean si está bien.

-Ne Phoenix Ojou-chan… ¿Todo bien?- Kuroka hizo la pregunta pero sólo escuchó el quejido de la chica.

-Bien ahí Ravel, ahora podemos investigar como se debe.- Ravel sólo soltó un gruñido al oír eso, maldita sea su suerte.

* * *

-Vaya… que mala suerte.- Kaori sólo dijo eso con una gota de sudor.

-Lo sé… desde que conocí a Ise-sama mi vida es una montaña rusa…- La chica suspiró al decir eso.

-Pero que más pasó luego de eso, por lo que oímos no terminó bien.- Sona tenía un punto y vaya que lo tenía….

* * *

La zona donde estaban eran unos ductos subterráneos que se nota a leguas no fueron hechos por la madre naturaleza. La zona era demasiado espaciosa como para que sea… Kuroka y Ravel estaban pegadas a Ise. Una por estar incapaz de usar todo su poder y la otra por miedo… cuando la Phoenix piso algo y bajo la mirada, se puso azul al ver que piso un cráneo humano.

Justo cuando iba a pegar el grito de su vida, Kuroka le tapó la boca rápidamente ya que si ese grito sale, serán descubiertos… ya eso sería muy mala suerte. Cuando Ravel soltó todo el grito en la mano de la Nekomata, esta asintió como diciendo que la suelte.

Ise rodó los ojos, que sensible. Fue en eso que notó una luz… No tardaron en ir hacia ella y cuando la cruzaron, el joven puso a ambas al suelo para que no las vean mientras tapaba la boca de ambas quienes lo miraban confusas.

-Alcen la vista.- Ambas alzaron la vista y abrieron los ojos con horror…

Estaban en una gran cueva, sólo que en medio de esta había un maldito ser gigante hecho de huesos humanos que fácil mide 20 metros. Un Gashodakuro era lo que estaba en frente de ellos, estos seres hechos de los huesos de los que mueren de hambre o los que mueren en batalla sin ser enterrados, al menos eso dice el folklore japonés… eso sí, se dice que crecen al matar víctimas y asimilar sus huesos… no es bonito.

-Creo que ya le dimos suficiente magia como para tenerlo bajo control.- Uno de los demonios en el lugar dijo eso, era un grupo de 10 demonios y todos vestían ropas nobles.- ¿Seguro de que esto servirá?

-Por supuesto, recuerda las notas del poder del Senjutsu que obtuvimos… esa Nekomata nos dio mucha información para lograr nuestras metas.- Otro de los presentes dijo eso con un tono de satisfacción.

Al parecer desean controlar al gigante usando energía natural… tal vez por eso al ver a Kuroka la atracaron, como un medio de seguridad o…

-Lástima que esa gata huyó… Hubiera sido de ayuda en este experimento…- Uno de ellos dijo eso con frialdad.- Y lástima que la hermana de esta yace bajo la protección de Lucifer-sama y no la podamos usar.- Todos rieron a esas palabras mientras Kuroka apretaba los dientes… esos bastardos.

La mano de Ise en su hombro la hizo calmarse un poco pero nadie esperó lo que siguió… ver como el gigante hecho de huesos se movía asustó incluso a los demonios que no entendían que pasaba. Creyeron que al darle energía natural este ahora los obedecería pero lo que no supusieron fue la naturaleza caótica de este ser hecho de emociones negativas, emociones que ahora cobrarán sus víctimas… los ojos del coloso brillaron de sus cuencas para tornarse rojas… se nota que este no estaba feliz… o eso o que esta hambriento y al tomar a uno de los demonios con sus huesudas manos para luego devorar su cabeza hacía creer que era la segunda opción.

-Oh Dios…- Ise no creía lo que vio, esa cosa ahora está buscando presas y no está ostentando en gastos ya que atrapó a otro de los demonios presentes para comérselo…- No ha oído que es malo no masticar….

-¡No es hora de bromas estúpidas!- Ambas chicas gritaron asustadas, más al ver que el coloso los vio…

Fue en ese momento de distracción del coloso que los demonios huyeron del lugar con círculo de transporte… Ravel maldijo eso y jura que cuando salga de aquí… investigará esto y…

-¡Corran!- El grito de Ise de emplear la graciosa huida la saco de sus pensamientos.

El gigante había visto a sus siguientes presas y no dudo en querer ir tras ellos. Los 3 jóvenes optaron por ir por el camino que hace unos minutos los trajo aquí, sobra decir que el sonido de las pisadas del gigante y que en verdad trataba de seguirlos a pesar del angosto espacio del lugar mostraba que era muy terco… No sería malo si es que no quisiera devorarlos y añadir sus huesos a su colección…

No les tomo ni unos minutos salir al fin del lugar y correr un poco para alejarse del orificio en la tierra. Ravel no estaba acostumbrada a estas cosas, correr no era lo suyo…. Jura trotar a diario cada mañana luego de esto…

-Al fin… no puede seguirnos por ese orifi…- Ver como la tierra se abría y de ella, al mismo estilo de un zombie, el Gashodakuro emergió muy listo para seguir con su cacería… Ise y Kuroka vieron a la Phoenix que se dio una palmada en la cara.- Yo y mi bocota…

-¡No importa, hay que impedir que avance!- Kuroka sabía que luego de ellos, irá por los humanos que viven cerca de aquí.- ¡Niña, llama a tus siervos!

-¡No me llames niña….! Y los siervos que me siguieron… les dije que se tomen el día libre, que vengan al atardecer….- Kuroka vio a la chica con ganas de estrangularla, incluso Ravel se sentía estúpida…

-¡Luego discuten, debemos detenerlo nosotros!- Ver como el esqueleto gigante viene hacia ellos…- ¡Diablos, Boosted Gear!- en la mano izquierda del joven, la Longinus que posee al Welsh Dragon. Amabas chicas se mostraban más que impresionadas, este chico era el Sekiryuutei de esta era y…- ¡Balance Breaker!

 **[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker]**

La armadura del dragón emergió y envolvió al joven quien sacó su arma, listo para pelear…. Ise sabía que en este estado sólo tiene media hora… 15 minutos si usa su máximo…

-¡Vamos huesudo, aquí estamos! – El grito de Ise hizo que el gran ser hecho de huesos pase a verlos.

Con un rugido fuerte y aturdidor, la bestia atacó a los 3. Mientras Ravel alzaba vuelo con sus alas, Kuroka saltaba a un lado para evitar el impacto, Ise le retuvo con su espada lo más que pudo para darle la oportunidad a ambas de atacar. Y eso hicieron, una con fuego y otra con Senjutsu. El impacto de los ataques de las chicas a la cara del enemigo hizo que este se queje del dolor, pmara que Ise logre cortar la mano de este con Red Queen y luego lanzar un Dragon Shoot hacia el pecho de este. Varios trozos de huesos cayeron al suelo, pero no bastó. Seguía de pie y estaba más que ansioso de comerse a esos 3… ¿Qué puede ser peor?

-Debemos hacer algo nya… Si lo dejamos libre mucho rato… - Kuroka podía sentir que se estaba haciendo más fuerte. La energía Senjutsu que le dieron estaba haciendo que absorba la energía del ambiente a una velocidad anormal. – Estoy abierta a sugerencias…

El Sekiryuutei estaba a punto de decir algo cuando vio como Ravel caía al suelo producto del golpe de ese ser. La chica escupió sangre…. Como duele. Justo cuando eso la iba a pisar, la chica cerró los ojos en espera del fin, sólo para ver como Ise golpeaba a ese monstruo para alejarlo de ella. Agradeció en silencio el acto del Sekiryuutei y justo su mente analítica tubo una idea… una loca idea. Pero servirá, lo sabe.

-¡Kuroka-san, concentra Senjutus y lánzalo a mi señal! – la nekomata la miro confundida para luego asentir. Confiar en una niña… Vaya.

Ambas chicas empezaron a concentrar poder mientras Ise atacaba a diestra y siniestra con todo lo que tenía al monstruo ese, pero al verse apresado por la mano de este maldijo que haya bajado la guardia. Justo cuando sintió que eso lo iba a estampar al suelo, el monstruo se quejó de algo… su femur había sido cortado por algo o alguien a una velocidad anormal. Ise supo que él… maldición, su maestro no cambia, pero está agradecido por la ayuda. Ese momento de debilidad del monstruo basto para que Ise aumente su poder y se libre del apresamiento del que era víctima. Lo que vino despues si que fue una sorpresa. Ver como Ravel y Kuroka lanzaron un ataque conjunto de fuego y viento repotenciado con Senjutsu fue una sorpresa mayúscula, más al ver que le habían dado al ser ese en el pecho. El fuego estaba dañando el pecho del ser y al destrozar los huesos, se pudo ver un orbe que parecía ser lo que los unía y daba poder a todo. Ravel lo supo… lo descubrió, esa niña era una estratega y analítica hábil. Además que hayan logrado hacer un ataque conjunto sin problemas…

-Tsundere… - Ella lo niega, pero parece llevarse bien con la nekomata.

Ise cargó poder en Red Queen, uso el Boosted Gear Gift para darle más fuerza al ataque que esta por hacer y lanzó la espada hacia el orbe, logrando atravesarlo y partirlo. Sin este, el coloso empezó a dejar de moverse para que a los segundos… todo su cuerpo se venga abajo producto de que los huesos que lo conforman ya no puedan estar unidos.

Al pisar tierra, Ise vio a las 2 chicas quienes suspiraron al ver que había acabado… Vaya suerte que han tenido.

-¿Alguien sabe el número de un buen psiquiatra…? – Ravel lo sabía, su vida normal se había acabado.

….

Tras unas horas de descanso, de haberse deshecho de todos los huesos en el lugar y de investigar lo poco que había. No habían hallado nada en verdad relevante o que ayude a inculpar a quienes Kuroka dice que son responsables. Al menos no directamente. La Nekomata al menos se sentía mas tranquila al saber que su hermana estaba bajo el cuidado del Lucifer actual…

-¿Qué harás ahora? – Ravel ya estaba lista para volver a la civilización, ya era hora de regresar.

-La verdad… no lo sé nya… No lo sé. No tengo un lugar a donde ir y…

-Eso lo puedo arreglar yo. Tengo una amiga en Inglaterra quien, si bien ahora esta en una academia para entrenar, puede darte algo que te ayude a ocultar tu presencia. Dejame ver…

Mientras Ise iba a hablar con quien era su amiga, ambas chicas se vieron las caras para luego reír.

-Chico raro ¿Verdad?

-Lo es… Frío y tonto, pero ayuda a quienes lo necesitan. Vaya combinación… - Ravel se sobo la cabeza y no pudo quitar de su mente algo. - ¿Será este el adiós…? – Susurro triste esas palabras, la verdad… no quería separarse de ellos.

-Lo dudo nya… según lo que oigo, la persona con la que habla parece haberle dado una idea y él trata de entenderla. – la chica señaló sus orejas y Ravel sonrió a esas palabras. – Lamento mi actitud inicial… y gracias por la ayuda.

-No… Yo soy quien debe pedir perdón. A veces… soy muy prejuiciosa. Debo cambiar eso… de lo contrario. – Kuroka sacudió los cabellos de la chica en modo de decir que se calle y acepte lo que debe hacer. – Ugh… bien. Dejaré de pensar mucho las cosas. ¿Feliz?

-Mucho nya. – la sonrisa burlona de la nekomata hizo que la Phoenix suspire, siente que envejecerá más rápido de lo que pensó en un inicio. Y más por culpa de esta chica.

Ise se acercó a ellas y… las miró con seriedad.

-¿Tienen interés en un experimento que mi amiga me pidió hacer…? – ambas lo vieron con curiosidad, no imaginaron que ese día… todo cambiaría para ellas.

* * *

-Luego de ello, Kuroka se fue hacia Inglaterra donde conoció a Fay, quien le dio un hechizo para ocultar su presencia y mantenerse oculta mientras ella terminaba los estudios que estaba teniendo. Mientras que yo volví a casa y me sometí a un intenso entrenamiento para mejorar mis habilidades, así como mi fuerza física. Luego de casi un año es que conocimos a Raynare y bueno… creo que el resto ya lo saben.

Ravel termino de contar su relato y todas se quedaron en silencio. Vaya modo de conocerse que tuvieron, aunque al parecer eso fue lo mejor porque los hizo más unidos al final. Y pensar que Kuroka tenía un bloqueo mental que impedía que usara su poder total, era ese el porque ella siempre decía que odiaba estar debilitada y que recientemente ha logrado volver a su nivel real.

Koneko solo pudo guardar en silencio, con que hubo algo más tras lo que su hermana hizo y aún tras todo este tiempo lo sigue ocultando. ¿Qué puede ser para que ella haga todo esto, que tras tantos años lo siga ocultando? Quisiera poder preguntárselo, pero sabe que lo mejor ahora es simplemente esperar a que un día, ella se lo cuente. No lo admitirá nunca en voz alta, pero se alegra de que su hermana este con ella de nuevo y así puedan tener la oportunidad de arreglar ese lazo que han tenido roto tanto tiempo.

* * *

Kuroka por su lado estaba cuidando a Ise, quien aún dormía plácidamente. La chica en verdad no podía creer que este chico se haya enfermado por algo tan simple. Hasta esto era algo que le daba mucha risa y en verdad no entendía que tenía este tonto para que ella… Acarició la frente del Sekiryuutei por puro instinto, odia admitir.

-Al final fui yo la marcada ese día, el día en que me salvaste y me diste la oportunidad de una nueva vida. – Kuroka solo pudo agradecer al chico a quien tenía en frente.

Le quito el sudor que había en su frente mientras para desconocimiento de ella, la puerta de la habitación que estaba un poco abierta, mostraba a una Ravel quien sonreía a la escena. No niega que esta algo celosa, pero sabe que esto es algo que su amiga debe hacer.

Ella también pensaba lo mismo, al inicio vio a Ise como un idiota sin remedio, frío y algo apático. Pero con el tiempo, pudo ver que estuvo más que equivocada. Tras esa coraza fría se podía ver a alguien… que aprecia a sus amigos y quienes tiene cerca.

Gracias a él, ha podido ver las cosas de un modo distinto, a su modo y no el que los demás le decían. Y eso es algo que siempre le estará agradecida. Amar al Sekiryuutei es difícil, ellas lo sabían desde el momento uno… Pero lo sabrán afrontar. Juntas, ya que ese es el juramento que habían hecho el día en que todas se conocieron. Que no importa que, estarían al lado del idiota ese…. Como amigas y rivales.

Ravel se alejó de la puerta, dispuesta a ir abajo y esperar a que sea su turno. Y también lista para detener a quienes piensen hacer una locura… De ningún modo dejará que Xenovia e Irina le cocinen a Ise, desea que se recupere, no que muera de una indigestión. Oh bueno… esa es la vida que le toco vivir. Y no se arrepiente de ello.

* * *

Insertar canción: Drastic my soul [Tv Edit.] – Mikio Sakai

Al iniciar la canción, vemos que la cámara se mueve discretamente y nota una especie de destellos de luz para mostrar a Issei quien se encontraba sentado en una especie de roca sobre una especie de mar mientras que las letras de la canción comienzan a ser entonadas.

Ima sugu sumetai itsuwari no kamen tsuketa kono jibun wo

(Quiero vivir ahora a pesar que llevo esa mascara marcada por el engaño)

Y en el reflejo del agua, Issei estaba con los ojos cerrados pero se muestra que poco a poco se ve que su cuerpo se cambia a uno que posee Haou, siendo el castaño su reencarnación actual, pero el color de su cabello era blanco.

Giratsuita tsuki to yami ga kousa suru Spiral Sky

(Y la brillante luna con la oscuridad se cruzarán en este cielo espiral)

Por un momento, la cámara está mostrando el cielo, pero se ve diversos destellos de la luz del sol pero poco a poco se va alejando y mostrando a Haou que estaba sentado aun en esa roca en el mar haciendo alusión que era el reflejo del cielo que mostraba hace poco.

Kagami aru futashika Relation toki ni kizuna sae kokoro wo shibaru

(Existe una relación extraña en el espejo entrelazando los tiempos de este corazón)

Ahora que está viéndose un lado el como el rey supremo todavía se encuentra sentado la cámara se mueve hacia estar en frente de él mientras que la escena se cambia a una ciudad que se encuentra entre abandonada y destruida y en una roca parecida en donde estaba Haou que ahora es Issei quien se encuentra sentado viendo su reflejo en un charco de agua mientras que se le da un acercamiento al castaño que se encuentra sentado en ese lugar.

Ugokenai? Soretomo ugokanai?

(¿Podrás moverte? ¿O no podrás?)

Ya estando en frente de Issei que seguía viendo el reflejo suyo en el carcho de agua que tenía fijada su mirada mientras que las luces en destellos iluminan parte de su vestimenta.

Kodoku wo tsuyosa ni kaete!

(¡Cambiaré la tristeza por fuerza!)

Y en diversos momentos notamos como unas gotas de agua al ritmo de la música de fondo caen primero en el reflejo de la mirada fija de Haou, luego la de Issei y al final una que muestran la mitad de su rostro que el lado derecho es el del rey supremo y el izquierdo es del Sekiryuutei Supremo actual que cierran sus ojos para luego mostrar unas gaviotas que estaban flotando en el mar y que un flujo de agua hace cambiar lo que se ve ahora siguiendo la canción.

Drastic my soul aruka mama kono kokoro wo michiite

(Drástica mi alma como si este corazón está guiando un camino)

Ahora haciendo un cambio de escena, vemos a Lavenza y Charlotte que comienzan a ver a la distancia viendo a su querido y amado Haou quien se preparaba para ir hacia otra batalla cuando estaba vivo mientras que ellas desaparecen en un flash de luz mientras que el rey supremo tenía un rostro triste ya que cambia a su forma parecida a la que tiene su reencarnación actual pero teniendo su cabello albino.

Drastic my self negai koete atarashii jibun e to

(Drástica a mi ser superando el deseo de convertirme en un nuevo yo)

Y hablando de Issei, este se encuentra hablando con diversas chicas que tienen sentimientos amorosos por él ya que volvía de entrenar un tanto más para poder dominar sus poderes.

Oh Drastic my soul tashikametai Ima koko ni ikiru imi wo

(Oh, drástica mi alma quisiera saber el cómo puedo vivir ahora mismo)

Tanto como el rey supremo y el Sekiryuutei Supremo se miran fijamente, ambos alzan su puño para chocarlo haciendo que Haou se vuelva en destellos de luces que van hacia Issei quien cierra sus ojos para luego abrirlos que estaba sentado en una especie de risco mientras que su harem y amigos estaban cerca y se le acercaban.

Drastic myself motto kooku Ukai yami tsukinukete

(Drástica a mi ser subiendo más alto para perforar a través de la oscuridad)

Y nota que comienzan a aparecer los primeros rayos de luz provenientes del sol mientras que se acercan para ver el amanecer y cambiar su rostro que estaba neutro en ese momento a uno que muestra una sonrisa para seguir viendo el amanecer del nuevo día.

I believe in drastic my soul

(Creó en mi alma drástica)

Ahora la cámara comienza a mostrar a Issei que estaba a espaldas de la misma y que se aleja mientras que poco a poco un fondo blanco se muestra en toda la pantalla mientras que la canción de fondo se termina.

* * *

 **Lo que quería decir al inicio, Kuroka solo ha contado una verdad a medias en este pequeño rencuento. Los que ya leyeron el vol 24 del cannon, saben que hay más de lo que se comento acá, pero es obvio que Kuroka no iba a confiar en unos extraños. Y aún ahora, lo tiene oculto. Ahora... ¿Qué sigue...? ¿Y mis anotaciones...? ¡Pinkie, devuelveme mis anotaciones! Ugh... Nos vemos otro cap.**


	105. Prueba

**Nuevo cap, lo he podido sacar más rápido porque he tenido más tiempo esta semana, que suerte la mía.**

 **Twilight: Oye, date prisa que ya es hora.**

 **Ya voy, como son de insistentes cuando desean ir al cine. En fin, espero que les guste el cap, nos vemos luego. ¡Pinkie quita tus cascos del timón de mi auto!**

* * *

 **Sekiryuutei Supremo**

 **Arco 8: Vida y Determinación**

 **Capítulo 105: Prueba**

Insertar canción: RE: MEMBER – FLOW (Tv edit.)

Kaki narase sonzai wo koko ni iru to...

(Haciendo tocar aquí la melodía de tu existir…)

Al iniciar la canción, vemos una silueta de un joven Issei que está viendo las lapidas de sus fallecidos padres mientras que poco a poco la luz del sol aparece haciendo que el castaño llegue a su actual edad mientras que antes de dar una última mirada a las lapidas de sus progenitores alza su vista al cielo que en su rostro pasa de un semblante serio a uno que tiene una sonrisa.

Aratana tabi ga ima hajimaru

(Un nuevo viaje ahora va a comenzar)

Mientras que la escena cambia a que Issei se encuentra en una especie de valle verdoso y que un pájaro comienza a tomar vuelo llevándose la mirada de la cámara que va hacia el cielo haciendo que mire directamente hacia al sol dejando que se muestre el título de la serie por unos instantes para que desaparezcan y luego muestren al castaño quien da un salto dirigiéndose hasta donde se encuentran sus conocidos y su harem siguiendo la música de fondo…

Kawari yuku kisetsu no naka wo ikinuku tabi ni bokura

(Mediante las estaciones cambian y los viajes que hemos tenido)

Mientras que las letras son entonadas, vemos a Rias y Twilight que reciben al castaño mediante que las demás se llegan dejando que Issei se rasque la nuca ya que estaba preocupadas al mismo tiempo que ven como Rean está lidiando en traer en todos los antojos de Celestia, Luna y Venelana ya en un estado de embarazo haciendo que Issei sude nervioso a mares y las chicas ya imaginan como su amado tendría que hacer lo mismo con ellas mientras que en sus rostros se muestra diversos sonrojos, desde ligeros hasta muy pronunciados y ven como los amigos de Issei conversan diversos temas triviales como lo que les pasa en su día a día.

Chie to tsuyosa wo te ni ireta kedo [Just looks like a survival game]

(A pesar que obtuvimos fuerza y sabiduría pero [Es como un juego de supervivencia])

Mientras que Fie se entrelaza su mano cariñosamente con la de Rean haciendo que las futuras madres ardan en celos, Issei tiene varios pasajes en su pasado sobre cómo pudo conocer a LeFay, Ayane, Raynare y Ravel a su respectivo momento luego de que se fuera de viaje con su maestro y el padre que lo ha estado criando desde ese momento.

Nagareteku jikan no naka ni okizari ni shita omoi wo

(Aunque dejemos esa era que hemos pensado atrás dejando al tiempo fluir)

En diversos momentos, vemos a los tres líderes de las fracciones sobrenaturales en sus rutinas habituales, como el que Michael se encuentra viendo el panorama desde su trono en el cielo, Azazel tomando sake mientras que hace su trabajo de profesor (aunque con esa rutina de tomar a tempranas horas cuestiona a varios compañeros de trabajo, incluyendo mujeres) y a Sirzechs lidiando lo que sabemos que es el peor enemigo de todos que ha existido desde tiempos muy antiguos, el papeleo. Y notando que va en aumento gracias a Grayfia que trae más documentos a revisar haciendo que el pobre líder se vuelva azul por el trabajo extra que tiene que hacer.

Wasureta koto sura wasurete ita

(Y dejando ya olvidando todos esos momentos)

Pero en una mesa podemos ver a Gabriel, Penemue y Serafall, a pesar de sus diferencias teniendo una charla de chicas siendo vistas por los demás quienes se sorprenden por ese acto, más no Issei que repentinamente nota que todos los presentes han desaparecido estando en una profunda oscuridad y ve a su yo niño desde ese momento totalmente cerrado llorando por lo que el destino los fuera llevado a destiempo.

Kuzure kaketa toki kodoku wo shitte deaeta bokura hitori ja nai

(En ese momento que caí, conocí la soledad. Pero me di cuenta que ahora no estoy solo)

Caminando hacia donde se encuentra su yo pasado, Issei le toma el hombro y con una sonrisa le muestra las diversas luces que aparecen que son las personas que durante el tiempo que ha crecido y se mantienen vivo el recuerdo de sus padres haciendo que su yo pasado se vuelva en destellos de luz haciendo que el castaño teniendo activado el Boosted Gear cambie su mirada haciendo un rostro serio de batalla hacia su contrincante, Sairaorg Bael que con una sonrisa va hacia él.

Sarake dase kanjou wo banjou no omoi wo

(Empieza a mostrar ese vigor y esos sentimientos)

Y de manera inmediata Issei va hacia la dirección de Sairaorg respondiendo a la sonrisa que tenía su contrincante en su rostro haciendo que muestren sus respectivos Balance Breaker entre auras rojas carmesí y doradas que chocan entre sí viendo que ellos se encuentran intercambiando golpes y batallando para seguir pasando sus límites.

Namidame ga unmei wo kaete yuku

(Esos ojos con lágrimas podrán cambiar el futuro)

Pero lo que no notan los dos luchadores es que cada una de las interesadas amorosas de alguna manera tienen lágrimas en sus ojos mientras que recuerdan la dura batalla anterior que casi les cuesta a varios, en especial a Aj con Sairaorg, Rarity con Yuuto, Rainbow con Genshiro y Fluttershy con Gasper respectivamente sus vidas mientras que seguían presenciando esa batalla entre los dos jóvenes que son X-Rounder que llego a un punto que un relámpago de energía se aparece haciendo que haya un destello de luz en la pantalla.

Yami ni uchi narase kodou wo kitto aeru yo

(Y haciendo eco tus latidos en la oscuridad, sin dudar nos volveremos a ver)

Que dentro del salón del corazón podemos ver a Issei y a Haou caminando lado a lado hasta que cruzan miradas mientras que en sus rostros pueden notarse una sonrisa previo a que ambos choquen sus puños en señal de amistad y lentamente desaparece mientras que el rey supremo asienta con la cabeza sobre el camino que sigue su actual encarnación ahora teniendo el título de Sekiryuutei Supremo.

Onaji itami no hata no moto de

(Dentro de las profundidades de nuestro mismo dolor)

Ahora que el lugar desaparecio por completo, dejando a Issei que se encuentra en un valle verdoso comienza a caminar mediante que en diversos flashes se muestra al grupo de Vali que se encuentra viajando por el mundo, Yuuto entrenando su técnica, Gasper quien estaba entre Tomoe y Fluttershy que lentamente se minimiza por una especie de campo de batalla va a ocurrir. El castaño llega a su casa pero se detiene para hacer una última mirada al cielo para seguir su rumbo.

* * *

-A ver Ise-kun… Ah~.- Ise solo pudo abrir la boca ante la petición de cierta mujer que es como una hermana mayor para él.- ¿Está rico?- Aunque sería mejor que no lo trate como un niño…

-S-Si Cadance, esta rico…- Trato de decir eso con mucha calma, calma que tristemente se ve menguada por la mirada de Shining y las de Rias, Twilight, Akeno y muchas más… ¿Cómo se metió en esto?

Repasemos, hace dos días pesco un resfriado fatal, uno que le dejó en cama y que sin duda alguna le daba más problemas de los que merecía. El primer día todo tranquilo, excepto la maldita inyección, incluso Kuroka cuido de él casi todo el tiempo. Ayer era el segundo día y ya se sentía mucho mejor, casi recuperado por lo que intuyeron que sólo necesitaba de un día más para curarse y ese día era hoy…. Maldita sea, justo un martes que desea ver los animes de temporada y termina así. Todos habían vuelto de la escuela temprano para ver como estaba y se ven con esta escena.

Cadance y Shining habían venido para escoltar a Celestia y Luna a la casa donde habitarán ahora… Así es, debido al embarazo las dos mujeres optaron por dejar sus responsabilidades como directoras a un lado un tiempo para no estresarse, como era de esperar Cadance era la siguiente en la línea pero ella también estaba embarazada, y estalló de alegría por la buenas nuevas, por lo que Shining iba a ser el nuevo director temporal para su desgracia.

Kurama parecía el único feliz con esto ya que Skoll y Hati vinieron para quedarse con sus amas, eso significa que su entrenamiento comienza pronto. En fin, cuando las chicas y los dos chicos del grupo llegaron a ver lo que pasaba, pues no supieron que decir.

Rean trato en vano de que Cadance se calme pero era inútil, no podía hacer mucho dado que está ayudando en la mudanza de Celestia y Luna y… ¿Cuánto han traído estas dos mujeres? No quiere imaginar la cara de Fie cuando regrese del Inframundo… La pobre está con tanto trabajo, aunque se alegra de que Emma y Celine le hagan compañía…

-No entiendo… ¿Por qué Cadance vino hasta aquí?- Aki miró a Twilight quien no supo que decir.

-¡Oh, quizás quiere actuar como la hermana mayor que cuida y consiente a su hermanito!- Pinkie dio su opinión, opinión que sacó más de una gota de sudor por lo verás que es…

Tenían un deja vu ya que ayer esa mujer Penemue llegó y mimo a Ise todo el día… el pobre estaba rojo de la vergüenza o por la fiebre, quizás ambos. Pero aun así, la cosa fue que Ise se vio forzado a vivir una gran vergüenza… y ahora Cadance, que la tierra se lo trague ahora…

-Cadance, deja al muchacho que no es un niño.- El castaño miró a Celestia con alegría, su salvadora.- Además, tu esposo está siendo celoso.

-Bah, con todo lo que lo mimo… si supieran como se pone cuando tenemos relaciones.- el mencionado miró a su esposa con horror mientras Twilight se escondió tras Rias para que no la vean…- Y además esa vez en el jacuzzi que…

-¡Basta, creo que entendieron el punto Cadance!- Shining no quería oír más, no deseaba que las cosas personales entre ellos salga a la luz, aunque a ella no le importe hacerlos público.

-Buenoooo… Pinkie, mejor arma una fiesta de bienvenida para…- Luna vio como la chica salió disparada tal cohete al oír la palabra fiesta…- Mejor de lo que creí…

-Jajajaja, es tan divertido… Mejor voy a ayudarla. ¡Pinkie espérame!- Irina fue tras su amiga rápidamente mientras que…

-Mejor vamos a evitar que hagan un desastre, no vaya a ser que hagan algo indebido.- Kaori jaló a Aki para que vayan juntas ante la negativa de la última.

-Vaya… mejor voy yo también, para evitar un Apocalipsis.- Aj salió de la habitación.- Por cierto, Rossweise te llegó un paquete, lo deje en la mesa.

-¡Oh gracias, ahora mismo voy por él!- la ex Valkiria apuro su paso para ir hacia el primer piso.- ¡Ojalá sea como decía el anuncio!

Todos vieron como la mujer se iba muy emocionada por una razón… al ver el silencio del lugar…

-Ahm… ¿A qué debemos su visita Cadance-san?- Akeno miró a la mujer quien sonrió con picardía.- Ok, normalmente esa sonrisa me gustaría pero siento que no será así.

-Oh, no te preocupes… no vine para hablar de tu situación… aún.- la mujer hizo una mueca que la chica entendió para luego sonrojarse y desviar la mirada, Ise alzó una ceja al no captar que pasaba.

-Al punto por favor Cadance.- Rainbow estaba harta de esperar.- ¿Qué tiene que ver tu visita si no es con lo de las directoras?

-Adivino, Velvet y Night te han pedido hacer algo ¿Verdad?- Rean apareció en escena, la mujer sólo asintió para que este luego suspire.

-Oh, ahora que lo pienso… Grayfia iba a venir hoy también, se tomó el día libre…

-¿¡Día libre!?- Rias pegó el grito al cielo, prefiere mil veces su modo maid que su modo Onee-sama.- Si me disculpan… ¡Me voy!- Rias trató de huir pero su madre la agarró de la oreja.- ¡Au!

-Ya, sabes que debes afrontar esto Rias… no puedes relegar esto más tiempo.

-Igual tú Twilight, tu madre desea saber como vas.- la chica ya intuyó lo que su cuñada decía, maldita sea que sus padres piden esa información.

Oír el grito de Rossweise hizo que todo mundo vaya al primer piso, incluso Ise que se sentía mucho mejor. Cuando llegaron a la sala, se vieron con la escena más graciosa del mundo… a una Valkiria luchando con el lobo Skoll jalando una… ¿Lencería?

-¡Suelta, esto no es un juguete… me costó 300 yenes!- la chica dijo eso como si hubiera sido un dolor en el bolsillo pagarlo pero en verdad no era así.- ¡Fluttershy, ayúdame por favor… doma a esta bestia endemoniada!

-Ahm… Ok, tratare…- la chica se acercó al lobo quien se rehusaba a soltar su presa, esta cosa olía a plástico…- Disculpa… ¿Puedes soltar eso? Es de mi amiga.- El lobo no hizo caso y siguió con lo suyo.- Hey, no es de buena educación ignorar cuando te hablan.- Dio un segundo intento, tratando de sonar más… firme pero no sirvió.

-Ay no… Ahí viene…- Gasper se escondió atrás de Shining quien cerró los ojos, ya sabía que iba a pasar. Todos lo sabían…

-¡Suficiente, escúchame muy bien jovencito! ¡Me importa poco si crees que es un juguete o no pero no puedes tomar las cosas así!- Skoll miró a la chica con los ojos bien abiertos…- Suelta eso… AHORA.- el lobo abrió el hocico y Rossweise recuperó su prenda.- Y el que está al lado de la puerta, venga aquí.- Hati no tardó ni medio segundo en llegar al lado de su hermano para verse ante la presencia de la chica.- Escuchen bien, en esta casa ambos se van a comportar y no harán nada indebido… ¿Quedó claro?- Ver la inactividad de ambos lobos hizo que repita su pregunta.- Dije… ¿¡Quedó claro!?

Ambos asistieron de inmediato varias veces, todos viendo con asombro y miedo lo que había pasado, ambos lobos quedaban a merced de ella…

-Saben… si ella hubiera enfrentado a Fenrir tal vez hubiéramos ganado.

-Verdad… ¿Cómo entraste Azazel?- Rean miró a su amigo quien miraba con el resto como Fluttershy le daba órdenes a ambos lobos mientras Kurama miraba todo con interés.

-Oh, lo hice al mismo tiempo que Grayfia hace unos minutos, está ayudando a las chicas con unos adornos.

-¿¡Está aquí!? ¡Ay!- Rias se calló al sentir el cocacho de su madre.- Mamá~…- la mujer suspiró al ver la actitud de su hija, aún era una niña.

-Buchou no puede ir contra su madre.- Kiba sonrió complicado mientras Rarity trataba de asimilar algo.- ¿Qué pasa Rarity?

-Ahm… es cosa mía pero… Pinkie está con ella… ¿No es eso malo?- las palabras de la chica hicieron que todos vayan de inmediato a la sala sólo para ver algo sorprendente.

-Ya veo, así se inflan mejor los globos.- Grayfia estaba sentada con su hijo Milicas, ambos viendo con interés como Pinkie les enseñaba a inflar unos globos.

-Lo veo y no lo creo…- Xenovia no creía lo que pasaba.- Hace unos días, estaba alerta por su hijo y ahora…- la chica notó como Grayfia trató de inflar el globo.- Milagro…

-Amén a eso…- Fay dijo eso por inercia, dando una jaqueca a varios.- Ups, perdón… En fin ¿Cómo ha estado Grayfia-san?

-Oh, muy bien a decir verdad.- la mujer dio una reverencia al igual que su hijo.- Milicas, ve a jugar con Kurama mientras trato un tema aquí ¿Sí?

-Claro mamá.- El niño pasó a un lado de Ise quien sacudió su cabello de manera rápida, gesto que el niño aceptó con gusto, para ir por Kurama, está con Fluttershy así que todo bien.

-Ante todo, buenas tardes… lamento haber entrado sin avisar pero la puerta estaba abierta porque esas 4 están haciendo algo sobre una fiesta de bienvenida…- Todos se vieron complicados.- No importa… Es bueno ver que está bien madre, sobre todo felicitaciones por el embarazo.

-Fufu, gracias Grayfia… y pensar que a mi edad pasaría por esto de nuevo.- Ambas sonrieron mutuamente.- Pero no soy la única…

-Claro, felicitaciones a ustedes dos Celestia-san y Luna-san, es una bendición de verdad a esta casa.

-Sólo denos consejos para afrontar lo que viene con una taza de té.- las 4 mujeres rieron a las palabras de Celestia mientras que…

-Oigan… me siento muy relegada…- Ayane dijo eso con algo de complicidad.- ¿Ayudamos a esas 4?- señaló a donde estaba Aj quien trataba de evitar que Aki caiga de la escalera.

-¡Buena idea!- Ravel y Kuroka dieron su voto pero…

-Alto ahí.- Grayfia habló firme, todos se detuvieron en su plan de huida.- Sé que esto es algo que no desean oír de mí pero es importante… en especial para dos chicas en específico.- Fijo su vista en Rias y Twilight para luego sentarse y pedir que se sienten… ambas obedecieron debido a la mirada de la mujer.- Bien… ¿Quién es la representante de…?

-Esa sería yo.- Cadance dio un paso al frente.- Soy Cadance, un placer.- La demonio asintió a esas palabras para luego darle un espacio a la mujer.- Ya debes saber de que hablamos.

-Sin duda, Padre tuvo una charla con el Señor Night Light unos días atrás.- Rias y Twilight se tensaron.- Creo que hablo por ambas familias que… deseamos ver el nivel de las cosas con él.- Cadance asintió.

-Oigan… Soy yo o esas dos se están entendiendo.- Ise abrió la boca para ser callado por la mirada de ambas.- No dije nada…

Justo cuando todo esto pasaba, alguien entró a escena a través de la ventana con su largo cuello… era un enorme ser de 2 metros… Era un kirin, eso se notaba a leguas….

-Enku… ¿Pasa algo?

-Pues… Esa locura rosa me ha pedido que la ayude en poner esos adornos… me descubrió a pesar de estar escondido…- el mencionado Enku habló algo complicado.

-Ya veo… Ayuda pero no hagas algo indebido.- Enku asintió para que luego ver al resto.- Todos, él es Enku, un Kirin y un Pawn de Sirzches que consumió dos piezas.

-Un gusto a todos, es un placer conocer al fin a la llamada Nueva Generación.- la bestia en eso posó su vista en Rias.- Hime-sama, es bueno verla tan saludable y feliz… y con tan buenas amistades por lo que veo.

-Enku, me alegro de verte bien.- Rias sonrió al ver a su viejo amigo, ese con quien jugaba de niña y la dejaba subir a su lomo, que haya consumido dos piezas mostraba que era especial.- Veo que nuestra amiga te dio problemas.

-Ni idea de donde salió pero es mejor que estar sin hacer nada.- Posó su vista en Ise.- Oh, el Sekiryuutei Supremo… al fin nos conocemos.

-Oh… Un gusto.- Enku sonrió al notar la mirada de Rias y de la chica al lado de esta.- primera vez que veo un Kirin de cerca.

-Je, pues que Sirzches-sama sea el único que pudo volver a una bestia divina en su sirviente dice mucho Waka.- Ise se sorprendió ante el apelativo que le dio el Kirin mientras Rias se tapaba la cara.- Vine originalmente a escoltar a Grayfia-san y a Milicas-sama, claro que ella no lo necesita.- la mujer suspiró con cansancio al escuchar eso.- Pero deseaba traer fortuna a esta casa.- Se es bien dicho que los Kirin trae buena fortuna, si uno visita una casa algo bueno pasará en ella.

-Oh, eso suena genial… Sin duda las leyendas se quedan cortas con tu magnífico aire.

-Gracias señorita, le deseo un bebé sano.- Cadance agradeció el gesto.- Igual a usted Venelana-sama y sus amigas. Me alegro mucho por usted sin importar lo que el resto diga.- las tres mujeres agradecieron los buenos deseos del Kirin.- Ahora si, me retiro a ayudar a esas 4 y evitar que la rubia pierda los papeles.- Enku sacó su cabeza y fue hacia donde oía unos gritos…

-Wow… nunca creí que vería un Kirin frente a frente, que bueno que Fluttershy está al otro lado…- Rainbow dijo eso con toda la sinceridad del mundo.

-Pues, tenemos mucha suerte.- Xenovia dijo eso con una sonrisa, por alguna razón ya se sentía afortunada.

-Bueno, dado que ya pasó todo esto… Akeno, sé amable y trae un poco de té por favor.- la chica asintió a las palabras de la mujer mientras que…

 _-¿Por qué me llamó Waka?_

 _ **-Demonios Haou, este chico está peor que tú… tanto golpes en la cabeza lo han hecho más idiota.-**_ Skeith dio su opinión al humano quien sólo suspiró.

 **-Y yo que creí que no podía ser peor…-** Ise no entendía de que hablan esos dos… ¿Y por qué Rias se ve como que desea que la tierra se la trague y Twilight como si fuera el fin del mundo?- **Eres idiota…**

* * *

-Ya veo, así que eso pasó…

-Si, Rias Onee-sama y Twilight-san trabajan muy bien en equipo.- Asia dijo eso con una sonrisa, había comentando la batalla durante el incidente de Loki.- Ambas son muy unidas.

-Me alegra ver que al menos en esto no hay problemas.- Cadance dijo eso con calma…- Pero no basta… Ise-kun, es hora de que tomes responsabilidad.

….Oír esa palabra hizo que el aire del lugar se congele. Todos miraban a Ise quien trataba de procesar lo que Cadance dijo… ¿Responsabilidad de qué…?

-Lo que ella dice, no es ese sentido… Tranquilo Shining-san, puedo ver que tu hermana y Rias aún son puras.- Ambas chicas se sonrojaron a la implicación, Ise tenía una cara desencajada y Shining trataba de no explotar.- Ise-kun, sé muy bien que amas a Rias y Twilight pero debes saber que tu relación de por sí no se verá muy bien en el inframundo…

-Grayfia…

-Rias, deja que hable.- la chica cerró la boca a la orden de su cuñada.- Ise-kun, en la sociedad alta de los demonios eres visto como una amenaza, no sólo rompiste el compromiso con la familia Phoenix, mostraste tu clara disconformidad el día de la presentación de jóvenes.- Sona recordó ese momento y se sonrojo un poco, vaya hora de recordarlo.- Aún ahora, eres una figura que da pavor a los demonios tradicionalistas… ¿Cómo crees que tomarán tu relación con Rias y además con Twilight que es una humana? Sin ofender…- La chica asintió ya que había un punto.

-Ise-kun, mis suegros están preocupados también por eso… ¿Qué deseas hacer, a dónde deseas llevar esto? Tal vez a ti te de igual pero nosotros, ellas merecen saber que deseas hacer, no sólo por su bienestar sino el de muchas más.- Cadance sabía que aquí había más chicas que sienten algo por él.

-Obviamente es estar con ellas, si para ello debo de ir contra las leyes del inframundo que así sea. Nada ni nadie me alejara de ellas.- Ise fue claro en sus palabras, él es más de acciones pero esas palabras bastaron para que ambas mujeres sonrían.

-Bueno, tal vez nos estamos preocupando demasiado.- Cadance miró a su esposo.- Yo tuve suerte… y veo que tú también.- Grayfia sonrió al escuchar eso y se sonrojo un poco, sin duda ella también tuvo mucha suerte.

-El romance de mi hijo y Grayfia es especial.

-¡Sí, es una leyenda entre las chicas demonios, todas sueñan con vivir un romance así!- Akeno grito emocionada.

-Incluso hay una película…- Koneko también dijo eso con emoción.

-¡Es muy buena, hay que verla un día chicas!- Asia hizo la propuesta, una que todas aceptaron sin dudar.

-Increíble ver como las mujeres se unen…- Shining no sabía como reaccionar.- Y creí haberme acostumbrado.

-Nunca te acostumbras niño, nunca te acostumbras.- todos los varones suspiraron a las palabras de Azazel.

-Ejem… Mi caso fue especial…- Grayfia se mostraba avergonzada.- Pero aún así, hay muchos factores que tener en cuenta…

-Ay no…- Rias se preparó para la ametralladora verbal que se venía.

Por casi 5 minutos Rias y Twilight se vieron incapaces se decir algo contra Grayfia que sacaba a la luz los errores de ambas en sus actitudes y que no debían olvidar pensar en su futuro que además está en relación con el futuro del Inframundo y la alianza con Cadance asintiendo y dando su granito de arena de vez en cuando. Todos miraban eso con los ojos bien abiertos, otros al borde del colapso como Rainbow y Xenovia, otros con miedo como Gasper y Asia…

-Vaya, ahora siento pena por ellas.- Rarity solo pudo decir esas palabras.

-Ni creas, la familia Gremory aún no está tan recuperada por el divorcio de los padres de Rias, hay muchas cosas que arreglar… que la próxima heredera tenga una relación no sólo estable sino importante ayuda.- Sona sabía que su familia está bien por lo que no le han pedido un novio o chico aún.- Además, Ise-kun la tendrá complicado con la opinión de los de clase alta.

-¿Así?

-Sí, verás Rainbow… los de clase alta aprecian mucho eso de la superioridad de la sangre… además que hay rumores que la casa de Bael muestra su clara disconformidad con la relación tan buena de Ise-sama con dos Maou y sus hermanas.- Ravel sabía que todo eso era en base a celos pero en fin.- Parece que sólo Sairaorg no está de acuerdo pero…

-Es heredero de la casa, está limitado lamentablemente.- Kiba dijo eso con seriedad, además de que hay un rumor de que…

-Vamos Grayfia, Rias y Twilight lo han hecho bien.- una voz de una de las ventanas hizo que todos la vean…- Hola a todos.

-¿¡Sirzches!?- la mujer se sorprendió de ver a su esposo ahí parado.- ¿¡Qué haces aquí!? ¿¡Que haces con esa serpentina!?

-Oh, estaba ayudando a las chicas a poner estos adornos para la fiesta que habrá… Se ve divertido, siempre quise intentar esto… gracias Aj.- la rubia asintió luego de haberle dado un globo.- A ver…

-¡Sirzches, escúchame!- Grayfia se tomó la cabeza para luego murmurar cosas como que su esposo es un idiota.

-Entiendo el sentimiento.- Cadance dio su apoyo a la mujer para luego mirar a la ventana.- ¿A qué debemos su visita Sirzches-san?

-Simple, vine primeramente a evitar que mi hermana sufra un ataque verbal.- Se notaba.- Luego, tal vez exponer sus fotos desde la niñez hasta la adolescencia.

-¡Haz eso y te juro que me vengare Onii-sama! ¡No me hagas destruir tu traje!- Sirzches sudo un poco al oír la amenaza.

-Pero dejando eso a un lado.- La amenaza sirvió…- Vine porque hay algo que deseo que Ise-kun haga si no es mucha molestia.

-¿Así…?- el joven se mostró confundido.- ¿Qué es…?

-Nada malo Ise-kun, solo sígueme y acabaremos antes de que inicie la fiesta a la que espero estar invitado.

-¡Por supuesto!- Pinkie apareció de cabeza y le alzó el pulgar al Maou.

-Jaja, gracias Pinkie.- la chica volvió a subir a seguir lo suyo.- Que buena chica, me agrada como novia de Vali, será divertido tenerla de nuera.

-Sirzches, al grano…

-Oh sí, vamos Ise-kun no hay tiempo que perder, el tiempo es oro.- el Maou se dio vuelta para que luego Ise vaya hacia la puerta.

-¿Seguro de ir? Te acabas de recuperar.- Ayane hizo la pregunta al joven quien no parecía ir contra la idea.

-Estaré bien, no creo que sea algo malo.- Todos lo vieron con incredulidad, pobre idiota crédulo.- Los veo más tarde.- Tomo su casaca y se fue a reunir con Sirzches.

-No sabe en lo que se ha metido…- Grayfia intuía lo que su esposo tenía planeado y de seguro los Maou también están involucrados.

-Bueno, solo queda tener fe en él.- Cadance en eso miró la cocina.- ¿Preparamos algo para la fiesta? De paso podemos entrenar a las nada hábiles…

Grayfia medito la proposición unos segundos para luego asentir y sonreír con malicia tal como Cadance… Las chicas que sabían eran posibles víctimas se asustaron a esa mirada… Los varones optaron por salir de ahí y tal vez jugar FIFA… si, algo que nunca cambia. Venelana, Luna y Celestia se sentaron a ver la masacre que iba a pasar mientras Rias y Twilight trataban de volver a la vida luego de esa masacre….

-Sabes… en momentos como estos me alegro que Cadance no sea tan rígida y ojalá no vea a Grayfia de civil tan a menudo.

Rias rio ligeramente solo para pensar en lo que Ise pasará… Ojalá le vaya bien y no termine mal….

* * *

Un destello fue lo que apareció en un lugar alejado del territorio Gremory, de este emergió el Maou Lucifer y el Sekiryuutei. Ambos dieron unos pasos para que luego el Maou mire al joven…

-Antes que nada Ise-kun, lamento la actitud de mi esposa.- el joven lo miró confuso.- Verás, Grayfia puede ser muy estricta pero adora a Rias y desea lo mejor para ella… Lo demuestra con su actitud rígida, no pienses mal.

-Nah, sé lo que es eso… Penemue es estricta también. Pero eso no quita que se preocupaba por mi y Ray… Eso sí, verla furiosa era un gran no.- Sirzches rio al escuchar eso mientras caminaba.- Por cierto ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

-Verás, este lugar es una ruina donde están las generaciones de nuestros ancestros.- el Maou mostraba con orgullo el lugar.

-Sabes… decir que es una ruina cuando está tan bien cuidada va contra la definición que tenía en mente…

-Jajaja, es verdad…. Originalmente pensaba darte unos días para que vengas pero dado que por motivos de trabajo y de tiempo…. Y una que otra sorpresa que habrá en estos días… Será hoy.- Ise asintió a esas palabras, aún quedan unas semanas para el viaje a Kyoto, tiene tiempo como para tomarse un descanso.- Además, el viaje a Kyoto que tendrán es muy importante por lo que debes estar al 100%.

-He estado en Kyoto una vez pero no pude ver más debido a que estaba con una misión personal… espero esta vez lograr ver más.- El joven en verdad esperaba tener una visita a Kyoto más tranquila.- Pero no entiendo aún porque estoy aquí.

-Ya verás…- Ambos siguieron adentrándose en las ruinas, se podía ver que habían monumentos con esculturas de los antiguos jefes de la casa Gremory.- Te deseo dar las gracias…

-¿Gracias por qué…?

-Por lo que hiciste por Rias…- Sirzches miró al joven.- Sabes, adoro a mi hermana y no dudo en demostrarlo… ella representa esa generación por la que tanto luche en la guerra civil que hubo. Es por eso que no me gusta verla triste, una sonrisa es lo que mejor le queda ¿Verdad?- Ise asintió a esas palabras.- Sé que Rias me aprecia y admira pero sé que también se siente inferior a mí y la comparación que hacen no ayuda…- el Maou se mostró triste al decir eso.- No lo demuestra mucho pero tú has visto lo frágil que es… Por ello, cuando se decidió su matrimonio arreglado… me sentí destrozado al verla tan triste y tan cerrada por ello. Quería que ella tuviera la oportunidad que yo tuve de amar por elección propia… aunque en mi caso fue algo accidentado…

-Pero tienes a una gran mujer a tu lado.- Ise dijo eso con facilidad.- Eres la envidia de muchos.

-Lo sé…. Grayfia tiene su carácter, da miedo y sé que sabes lo que se siente…- Ise asintió con un aura azul, Rias y Twilight dan miedo…. Akeno, Ray, Ravel y Kuroka también cuando se lo proponen.- Pero es una gran mujer, amarla ha sido la más grande bendición que he tenido.- Se notaba el amor del Maou hacia su esposa y se sabía que ella sentía lo mismo por él… era notable y hasta sentía algo de envidia, ojalá él pueda seguir diciendo eso muchos años más adelante…. En verdad espera que sí.

-Aún así, no capto lo que me tratas de decir…

-Que cuando le pedí a Azazel que mande a alguien a intervenir, no espere que hicieras tanto por ella… la hiciste reír y la has hecho creer en ella y sus habilidades cuando yo y otros fallamos… Ahora ella cree en sí misma, elige su camino y no duda de este…. Por ello, gracias.

-Sirzches-sama…- El Maou se sorprendió al oírlo tan formal.- Creo que yo debo ser el que le agradezca, sin esa oportunidad…. No la hubiera conocido, no habría vuelto a Kuoh y no… Sería quien soy ahora si no me hubiera dado esta oportunidad…. Por ello, gracias de verdad.- Ise dio una reverencia mientras el Maou sonreía… Ambos en verdad tenían mucho que agradecer al otro.

Cuando llegaron a una zona amplia, Ise se sorprendió al ver al Maou Belcebú y Amodeus en el lugar, aunque el último estaba dormido…

-Al fin llegas Sirzches.- el pelirojo sonrió con pena.- Un gusto verte en persona Hyoudo Issei, es la primera vez que hablamos directamente.

-Ajuka Belcebú… Es un placer.- Ise sabía que este hombre era el hermano mayor del tipo que casi arruina la vida de Asia.- Yo…

-Antes que nada, pido perdón por lo que mi hermano hizo… lo que le pasó puede ser llamado el karma actuando.- el Maou se mostraba arrepentido por las acciones de su hermano.- Espero perdones lo que pasó…

-El único culpable fue tu hermano… Nadie más… En verdad no trato de recordar mucho eso ya que ese día mostré lo peor de mí.- el Modo Ruina, esa forma aún sigue su mente… el día donde casi mata a todos… Tal vez no lo muestre pero no se ha perdonado del todo por lo que pasó.

-Je ¿Lo ves? Ise-kun no es rencoroso, ya deja de estar melancólico Ajuka.- el Maou Lucifer le dio a su amigo una palmada en el hombro.- Ahora… pues ya verás, ese es Asmodeus.- Ise vio al dormido Maou…- No le tomes atención siempre duerme, rara vez no lo hace.- el joven asintió.

 _ **[Los Maou son muy raros… Se ve que estos dos tienen un gran poder pero son muy relajados por lo que veo]-**_ Gamma dio su opinión, una que todos acordaban.- _**[Pero planean algo… en especial el pelirrojo]**_

 _ **[Deja de tratar de adivinar Gamma y déjame ver que va a suceder]-**_ Alfa miraba atento todo ¿Para qué llamaron aquí al muchacho?

-¡HEY, espérenme!- La voz femenina, ya conocida para todos, hizo que todos giren la cabeza.- ¡Al fin llego!- Serafall llegó al lugar, se mostraba cansada y algo aturdida.- Estúpida reunión… La extendieron demasiado sólo porque querían cumplir con la esquedula.- La Maou se estiró un poco.- ¡Hola Ise!

-Ah… Hola…- Ise miraba como los pechos de la Maou rebotaban…. Maldita sea, odia tener ese fetiche de pechos y al mismo tiempo lo ama.- Me alegro de verte.

-¡Sí, deseo acabar con todo esto y tener un día libre que concuerde con el de Gabriel!- la chica se mostraba emocionada al decir eso.- Espero contar con tu ayuda ese día.

-Si es un día libre, cuenta conmigo.- Ise no dudaba en ayudar a su amiga, se la debe a fin de cuentas ya que ella los dirigió en la batalla contra Loki.

-¡Perfecto, ahora que estamos los 4 aquí es hora de la gran prueba!- ¿Gran Prueba…? Ise miró al Maou con duda.- ¡Ise-kun estas pruebas determinaran si estás listo para estar al lado de la heredera Gremory!

 **\- Se lo acaba de inventar…-** Haou no podía creer lo distinto que era este chico con el Lucifer original.- **No sé si decir que da risa o pena…**

 _-_ _ **Ambos… Los Maou actuales son idiotas…-**_ Skeith tenía jaqueca…. Y eso que no tiene cuerpo, vaya vida.

-¡Sirzches-chan eso no está bien!- Ise suspiró, al fin alguien con sentido común…- ¡Se supone que debías hacer eso con una pose fantástica!

El Sekiryuutei cayó al suelo por lo que oyó, había olvidado que todos los Maou actuales eran así en el ámbito privado y personal, Rias se lo advirtió pero él como el idiota que es lo olvidó. Ver como Sirzches y Serafall discutían mientras Ajuka reía con el otro estando dormido hizo que el pobre suspire y pida paciencia al Great Red que ojalá lo oiga…

[Oigan….]- Ddraig trató de acatar a la calma pero fue ignorado, que rudos…- [Hey…]- volvió a hacer el intento y al ver que otra vez fue ignorado.- [¡SILENCIOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!]

-¡Y por ello So-tan tiene la mejor….! Oh…- Ambos dejaron de discutir pero al parecer la discusión paso a otros campos.

[¿En serio, pasaron a discutir de un tema para luego discutir sobre sus hermanas….? ¿¡Qué tan siscones pueden ser ustedes dos!?]

-Mucho…- La respuesta de ambos Maou hicieron que el dragón pegue un grito de exasperación mientras ambos se miraban complicados.

[¡Me harté, no voy a soportar esto más… Hagan lo que quieran, lo lamento compañero pero por mi salud mental me voy!]- Ise vio como el dragón se fue a descansar mientras que…

-Muy bien, andando.- Ajuka dio pase a que avancen…. Ojalá esto no lo vuelva loco….

* * *

-Que prueba tan patética…- Ise se limpiaba la boca luego de haber comido.

La prueba que afrontó fue la de simplemente comer con buenos modales. Obvio que la prueba tenía como fin ver si el joven podía comer en la alta sociedad. El Sekiryuutei sonrió para sus adentros, debía agradecer el entrenamiento de Penemue en los buenos modales… aunque no los golpes con la regla de esos días… Oh traumas.

-Cielos, sabía que la prueba era muy sencilla.- Serafall miró a Fallibium con una vena en la frente.- ¡Para colmo, está dormido!

Ver al Maou dormir hizo a que los demás suspiren, obvio la prueba la hizo él dado que era la menos necesaria de cualquier esfuerzo. Sizches miró a Ajuka quien reía ante todo lo visto, Ise feliz… tenía hambre, aunque la carne estaba algo seca para su gusto.

-Bueno… le doy mi visto bueno…. *Yawn* Buenas noches…- Con eso dicho, el Maou se acomodó en su asiento y se echo a dormir.

-Tch… mi turno.- Serafall se levantó y fue hacia donde estaba el joven.- Ni creas que mi prueba será tan fácil Ise.- El joven se preparó para el reto que venía… Fue cuando escuchó una balada que se mostró más confundido.- En la alta sociedad, el baile es importante. Bailaras conmigo y al final te daré mi opinión si pasas o no.

-¿Qué clase de broma es esta…?- el joven no supo que decir, esto era muy raro y más al ver que Serafall hizo la reverencia típica antes de un baile, Ise hizo lo mismo por inercia… maldita sea Penemue.

Tras tomar su mano y poner la otra en la cintura de la Maou, ambos empezaron a moverse al ritmo de la canción. La chica se mostró sorprendida, no estaba mal… se notaba que tenía práctica.

-Veo que no eres dos pies izquierdos.

-Bueno… Penemue hizo que practicara de niño y últimamente Rias y Twily me piden unas horas al día para practicar y bailar.- Ise seguía el movimiento, optó por darle una vuelta a la chica.

-Nada mal…- Serafall no dudó en dar su opinión.- Esta canción fue bailada en la boda de Sirzches-chan y Grayfia-chan.

-¿Así…? Veo que es un plus a la lista de cosas que las chicas aman de su historia.- La chica rio al escuchar eso.

No era raro saber la historia tras el matrimonio de esos dos, uno el héroe de la Facción Anti Maou y la otra una miembro de la familia que servía bajo el Lucifer Original. Más de una vez se enfrentaron en el campo de batalla pero enamorarse fue algo que ninguno esperó, al final la historia tuvo un final feliz. Sin duda es esta clase de historias la que las mujeres adoran. Serafall en eso aumentó el ritmo de sus movimientos, cosa que hizo que el joven pierda el cuadro un segundo.

-Vamos Ise, sé que puedes dar más~.- el tono burlón de la Maou hizo que el Sekiryuutei arrugue la frente y luego sonríe con malicia.

Tomó a la Maou de la cintura y la acercó con un movimiento firme. Serafall no esperó ese movimiento, la sonrisa algo predatoria en él hizo que se estremezca un poco. El Sekiryuutei le dio una vuelta para luego hacer que se mueva con más ritmo, pegó su cuerpo al de ella haciendo que estén más cerca de lo políticamente correcto.

El cambio de actitud de Ise sorprendió a los dos Maou que veían todo, ninguno notaba el destello en los ojos del joven… Haou optó por darle al chico un empujón, más porque desea ver la cara de la chica, no se lo esperó… Skeith negaba con pena la actitud de Haou, sabía que este tipo era buen bailarín debido a varios factores pero siente que influir ahora no fue una buena idea.

Cuando la música acabó, Serfall se vio en los brazos del joven con su rostro cerca al suyo… La chica tragó duro ya que esto era para ver si sabía bailar, lo último fue una broma y lo de ahora la dejó sin aire… Estaba sin palabras…

-Bueno, espero que con esto hayas quedado conforme…. ¿Sera pasa algo?

-N-No… Muy bien Ise, pasas esta prueba… Le toca a Ajuka.- Serafall se dio vuelta para luego volver a su asiento, sentarse y suspirar.- ¿Qué... Qué me ven?

-Nada…- Ajuka dijo eso con una sonrisa, parece que notó algo interesante, el Maou fue hacia el joven para luego sacar de un círculo mágico, una construcción.- Mi prueba es de conocimiento, viendo que sabes más de lo básico de nuestra cultura no veo necesario una prueba en sí pero si una de paciencia y análisis.- Mostró la construcción que medía dos metros.- Esta construcción tiene varios puntos débiles, solo 3 no lo son… Deseo que introduzcas estas varas en dichos lugares.

El joven miró con horror al Maou… ¿Qué clase de prueba sádica es esta? Ahora mismo odia no haber prestado atención a las clases de Penemue respecto a la arquitectura… tomó las 3 varas, se sacó la casaca porque estaba sudando por lo último y analizó la construcción en busca de los puntos que no tienen ninguna resistencia. Se sentó frente a esta y empezó a pensar…

-Tómate el tiempo que necesitas.- El Maou dijo eso con calma, Ise sabía que este hombre era un genio en todo el sentido de la palabra, no por nada fue el creador de las Evil Pieces y además de impulsar la tecnología de la Sociedad demoníaca… Aunque parece que no toma mucho en serio su labor de Maou.

Tras casi 15 minutos, Ise puso la primera barra en una zona alta… no se cayó, todo bien. Por ahora…

-Bien… sabes, oí que ese lobo Kurama en tu casa se volvió demonio por acción propia de las Evil Pieces.- Ise asintió sin dejar de mirar la construcción.- Interesante, parece que ese pequeño debió tener algo que llamó la atención de las Evil Pieces, no sólo eso… parece que lo mismo paso con las otras Pawn. Parece que esos tres son un caso especial…- Ise no entendía a que se refería.- Será interesante ver como estos usuarios evolucionan.

¿Usuarios? En vez de decir demonios, los llama usuarios… ¿Qué tiene en mente este hombre? Pero sin duda el caso de Aki, Kaori y en especial de Kurama eran únicos. Casi como si las piezas los hubieran elegido… halló otro punto y colocó la barra, vio con alivio que no caía.

-Excelente, uno más….- Ajuka notaba que el chico parecía analizar puntos débiles posibles, tiene la vista bien entrenada.- Esos Cosmic Packs tuyos son especiales… Saber que hay tres objetos que tienen de trabajo reforzar un Sacred Gear… Me es difícil creer que fueron creadas de casualidad.- Ise miró al Maou con sospecha.- Algo tan bien creado como estos tres objetos no puede ser un accidente.

Haou notó que este demonio pareció ver la verdad, no le sorprende tras lo que oyó pero no es recomendable que diga más, eso iría contra lo que tiene en mente… Si bien que Ise tenga las tres si fue casualidad, la verdad tras la creación de estos tres era…. Ise colocó la última barra, ver que no pasó nada hizo que Ajuka aplauda.

-Muy bien Ise-kun, una hora en total… nada mal. Te doy un aprobado en esta prueba…. Además, espero que tengas suerte con lograr el nuevo poder que buscas.- Ajuka se dio media vuelta para volver con sus iguales, dejando al joven más que confundido.

 _ **[Parece que ese tipo sabe más de lo que aparenta o descubrió algo que otros no]-**_ Alfa miraba con cautela al Maou, un tipo peligroso sin duda.

 _ **[Veamos que dice el otro, es el que queda]-**_ Gamma vio que Sirzches se acercaba a ellos.

El Maou carmesí sabía que el joven estaba confundido por lo que Ajuka le dijo, este tipo abriendo la boca cuando no debe…. Ya hablará luego con él pero ahora…

-Felicidades Ise-kun, verte superar todas las pruebas me hace ver que no me equivoque contigo.- Sirzches sabía que su hermana había elegido bien pero…- Pero es hora de ver que tan bien te desenvuelves en batalla.

Varios orbes de color carmesí aparecieron alrededor del Maou, el resto miraba serio lo que iba a pasar, incluso el dormilón que abrió un ojo. Ise tragó duro, sabía que ni loco con su nivel actual le iba a ganar pero… la idea de medir fuerzas con el tan llamado Super Demonio es… Interesante. Activando su Boosted Gear para luego activar su Balance Breaker, el Sekiryuutei se puso en guardia.

-Vamos Ise-kun, déjame ver tu convicción. Déjame ver si tienes el poder para proteger a mi hermana y a Twilight Sparkle.

Tras decir eso, Ise lanzó varios Dragon Shoots al Maou quien los eliminó sin problema alguno. Alzó la vista para ver que el joven iba hacia él con su puño cargado de poder. El golpe fue hacia el Maou pero este lo esquivó sin mucho esfuerzo, en eso el X-Pulse de Ise se activó no una sino 5 veces, los 5 pulsos mostrando en secuencia los ataques a venir tras esquivar el anterior.

Con gran esfuerzo, Ise esquivó todas las esferas del Poder de la Destrucción. Al salir del rango de ataque, el X-Pulse se calmó… ¿Acaso eso significa que estar cerca de él de por sí ya es peligroso? Sentir su cuerpo entumido por tales reacciones casi imposibles mostraba que no iba a ganar….

-¿Es todo? Vamos, sé que aún escondes algo bajo la manga.- Sirzches no dudaba en admitir que Ise tiene buenos reflejos por si X-Pulse pero no basta…

-¡Alfa!

 **[Perfect Alfa Stardust Dragon] [Alfa Perfect Packing Completo]**

La armadura del Sekiryuutei se adelgazo y ganó unas garras gracias al poder de Alfa. Empleó vuelo hacia el Maou a una gran velocidad, velocidad que sorprendió a todos… Sin duda era veloz pero no bastaba para vencerlo. Sirzches alzó su poder hacia el joven que estaba atrás de ello pero grande su sorpresa al ver la imagen dejada por la velocidad…. Sin duda era increíble pensar que es un poder relativamente nuevo. Ise repitió el proceso varias veces, acercarse y retroceder para dejar varias imágenes en un intento de confundir al Maou pero este no se mostraba preocupado ya que justo cuando el joven si atacó, el ataque fue bloqueado por la mano del Maou, esta cargada con el poder de la Destrucción. Ver como la armadura de rompía bastó para que el joven retroceda… vio su mano y un segundo más y la perdía.

[Increíble, pensar que su poder es de destruir lo que toca… sin duda este hombre supera la definición de demonio]- Ddraig había una vez visto al Lucifer Original y no lo duda, Sirzches lo supera.- [Un cuñado celoso y otro que te puede hacer nada en segundos, bien...]

-Cállate… Vamos con otra forma. ¡Gamma!

 **[Perfect Gamma Nova Dragon] [Gamma Perfect Packing Completo]**

Con la armadura en su grosor común y el rifle de cañón gemelo, Ise disparo varias ráfagas al Maou quién dejo que sus esferas de magia hagan el trabajo. El hombre tenía que admitir que el poder de ese rifle era increíble, la salida de fuego era de temer a pesar de usar solo un trozo del poder. Los disparos siguieron varias veces hasta que al final, uno de ellos logró hacer que se mueva para que Ise de inmediato lance una enorme ráfaga de poder hacia él… El Maou esta vez lanzó una esfera de poder más grande y esta neutralizó el ataque del joven, quien optó por un cambio….

-¡Beta!

 **[Beta Meteor Dragon] [Beta Packing Completo]**

El grosos creció y los brazos ganaron más armadura, de los orificios en los puños. Alzó los puños para golpear el suelo y hacer que las llamas vayan por este en un intento de darle al Maou.

 **[¡Hado Reppaku-ken!]**

Las columnas de fuego fueron al Maou quien sonrió al ver el intento del joven, era uno bueno pero no bastaba. Expulsó su aura para que esta misma haga que el fuego desaparezca. Ise no creía lo que veía, en ninguna de sus formas logró hacerle un daño… nada….

[No hay duda, este hombre es alguien que de ninguna manera podemos vencer en el nivel actual que hay, ni con las formas perfectas de Alfa y Gamma]- ambos mencionados no pudieron evitar dar la razón.

Si con Loki hubo oportunidad es porque fue una batalla donde no luchó sólo, fueron varios contra el Dios y hubo suerte… pero aquí no la hay, ahora Ise puede ver de primera mano que aún está lejos del nivel que desea… aún es débil. Iba a perder y lo sabe pero…. La idea de saber que aún puede hacerse más fuerte hace que no le moleste tanto… Aún puede crecer, aún puede ser más fuerte…

 **-Veo que has crecido un poco en ese ámbito, antes te hubieras negado a la idea de perder.-** Haou notaba que en efecto el chico había crecido.- **¿Qué dices… das todo?**

-Sí…- Ise volvió a su armadura normal e invocó a sus dos espadas.- ¡Con todo!

Red Queen y Ascalon se volvieron Oblivion y Oathkeeper de nuevo, ambas armas emanaron energía. Sirzches supo que no era momento de jugar, puede ver que esas armas son peligrosas. Ise fue hacia el Maou a pesar de las esferas del Poder de la Destrucción en su camino, las esquivaba mientras corría y de vez en cuando cortaba unas cuantas cuando podía ante la sorpresa de los 4 Maou.

-¿Cómo? El poder de Sirzches-chan destruye lo que toca sin excepción…

-Al menos lo que es creado y tiene un fin.- Ajuka veía ambas armas y no dudo en maravillarse.- Ambas espadas están hechas de oscuridad y luz, poderes que existen desde los inicios del tiempo… ambas armas son formas físicas de esas energías, no pueden ser destruidas, no importa cuanto lo intentes.- Vio como una de las esferas rozó el casco del Sekiryuutei y lo hizo pedazos pero este siguió avanzando.- Si este es un trozo del poder de quien fue Haou… El poder total de este debió ser monstruoso…- la idea de que un ser así haya existido en verdad, da miedo.

Sirzches por su lado, miraba como Ise se acercaba a él paso a paso. Lo admite, el chico es perfecto para su hermana y él lo sabe… Sabe que tendrá problemas luego pero los superará, lo puede ver en sus ojos… Creyó que estarían apagados pero verlos con tanta energía y pasión, le hizo sonreír y hasta también emocionarse. Fue por ello que creó más esferas de su poder y las lanzó al Sekiryuutei ante la sorpresa de los Maou.

- _ **Ja, parece que ahora si se esfuerza…-**_ Skeith podía ver que el poder de los Cosmic Packs se está acumulando, las emociones del chico aumentan la sincronía.- _**¡Con todo niño, aunque caigas hazlo sabiendo que diste tu máximo!**_

Los ojos del dragón brillaron y el mismo ligero destello rojo en el fondo de ellos apareció. Ise esquivaba y cortaba con precisión y mucha audacia ya que se arriesga a que una de esas esferas lo toque y lo mate.

-¡Está loco, se va a matar!- Serafall se agarró el cabello al ver tal locura, nadie en su sano juicio haría algo así….

Pero Sirzches lo sabía, sabía que Ise quería llegar a donde estaba él… para demostrar que puede hacerlo, que puede llegar a donde está él… Sonrío con alegría, hace años que esperaba ver esto… Ver una generación dispuesta a superar la que ellos habían forjado.

-¡Vamos Ise-kun! ¡Demuestra tu determinación!- El Maou esta vez lanzó varias ráfagas que se movían en medio de su movimiento al dragón.

- **¡No pienses, actúa!**

El castaño hizo caso a las palabras de Haou y dejo que su X-Pulse guíe cada movimiento, poco a poco estaba cerca al Maou, sólo unos pasos de este… Fue en ello que Sirzches cargó su puño, listo para darle un golpe al dragón quién tras el último movimiento se vio en una posición incómoda para esquivar… Ver el golpe ir hacia él le hizo saber que se acabó, no debía avergonzarse de perder con el más fuerte de los demonios, al contrario…. Aprendió mucho…. Pero….

 _-Un paso más…. Sólo uno más…_ \- Ise y Ddraig pensaron eso juntos.- _**Sólo un paso más.**_ \- Esta vez Alfa y Gamma se unieron a ese pensamiento.- _**¡Un paso más!**_ \- al pensamiento conjunto, Beta miró a distancia lo que pasaba… pero concordaba con una cosa… ¡La batalla no puede acabar así!

En la gema del Boosted Gear, un símbolo que no eran los de Alfa, Beta o Gamma apareció un instante pero ese instante dio el impulso al Sekiryuutei de desaparecer de la vista del Maou y aparecer atrás de este para atacar… Sirzches no supo que pasó, lo tenía en la vista pero por un instante lo perdió de vista… Ver el ataque hacia él hizo que por instinto expulse más poder y con un golpe cargado de este le dé al Sekiryuutei y lo mande lejos con la armadura hecha trozos…. Ambas espadas cayeron cerca a su dueño para desaparecer al igual que la armadura, eso fue…

-¡Sirzches! ¿¡Qué has hecho!? ¡Lo atacaste en serio!- Serafall fue hacia el joven que estaba noqueado.- ¡Sólo era una prueba, eso no era necesario!

-Perdón… me tomó por sorpresa…- el Maou sabía que no tenía excusa, no esperó ser tomado por sorpresa al final.

-Pero eso demuestra que el chico pasó la prueba, que te tomara por sorpresa ya dice mucho.- Ajuka miró al joven que era atendido por Serafall.- Es como lo pensé.

-¿Qué cosa Ajuka?- Ver al Maou Asmodeus despierto era raro…

-Que mi teoría es correcta, esos 3 fueron creados para usarse juntas… Y creo que viste algo de lo que hará si junta las 3 y las controla.- Las palabras de su amigo hicieron que el Maou Lucifer este ansioso por ver ese momento.- Por cierto… ¿No dirás la decisión a tu hermana sobre la junta?

-Jajaja… lo haré luego, sabiendo como se pondrá, no deseo tener que afrontar sus gritos en la fiesta…

-¿¡Fiesta!? ¿¡De quien, en dónde…!? ¡Yo también quiero ir!- Serafall mostró su intención de ir a dicha fiesta mientras curaba a Ise.

Sirzches sonrió complicado pero con una cosa bien clara, el Sekiryuutei paso la prueba de lejos… él no tiene queja alguna sobre la relación de su hermana con él y apoyará también la de Twilight con él… Sabe que esas dos son un fuerte motivo para él para ser más fuerte, como él tiene los suyos.

* * *

Al final, las cosas fueron bien para todos. Sirzches y Serafall fueron a la casa de Ise para asistir a la fiesta que había para celebrar no sólo la llegada de Celestia y Luna a la casa sino también por lo de los embarazos… Aunque la llegada no fue como esperaron dado que ver a Ise con un parche en una mejilla, consecuencia del último golpe del Maou, hizo que Rias y Twilight peguen el grito del día. El mismo Ddraig decía que ese golpe no era nada, estaban exagerando pero ver como no sólo ambas novias sino varias chicas trataban de atenderlo hizo que el dragón se rinda.

Grayfia por su lado iba a resondrar a su esposo por lo que hizo pero oír de este que todo estaba bien hizo que la mujer sólo suspire y haga lo de siempre, jalar una de las mejillas de su esposo por su idiotez.

Venelana vio eso con gracia, la idea de ver a sus dos hijos felices con esa persona especial le hizo agradecer el haber vivido tanto. Eso sí, aún hay mucho que afrontar pero eso ya se los deja a ellos. Rean notó como la mujer se apoyó en su brazo y sólo pudo sonreír, se ve que la mujer sin duda adora a sus hijos.

Pero ni corto ni perezoso, la fiesta inicio y sobra decir que el grupo creado por Pinkie, Irina y Serafall era de terror… Twilight, Xenovia y Sona trataban de detenerlas… así no se juega a la piñata…

Rossweise conversaba con todas las mujeres adultas del lugar sobre cosas que le pueden servir para buscar un novio, la pobre ya se está desesperando… por otro lado, Shining charlaba tranquilo con Azazel y Rean, parece que el tema de adultos era sobre mujeres y como son imposibles de entender pero no poder vivir sin ellas…

El resto de chicas era pues… Rarity trataba de acercarse más a Kiba, Fluttershy conversaba animada con Gasper mientras tenía a los lobos Skoll y Hati bajo control. Kurama jugaba con Rasei bajo la supervisión de Asia y Ray, ambas no desean un accidente.

Koneko miraba con asombro como su hermana y Aj competían en beber una especie de refresco hecho de manzanas, cortesía de la familia de la rubia. Ayane analizaba esta cosa, no era una bebida alcohólica… ¿¡Entonces por qué parecen ebrias!?

Aki y Kaori trataban de que Rainbow se ponga un vestido porque había perdido en el juego de reventar globos pero ella no desea pagar apuesta y trata de huir… claro que ver la persistencia de esas dos es increíble.

Rias hablaba con Ravel, Akeno y Fay sobre temas comunes pero siempre volvían a lo mismo, sobre los Rating Game y planes futuros y demás. Todo esto bajo la mirada de Sirzches quien disfrutaba del ambiente, veía como Enku jugaba con su hijo a un lado de todo… sin duda era nostálgico ya que Rias hacía lo mismo en el pasado con el Kirin.

-¿Por qué tan relegado?- Ise se acercó a él con un vaso de refresco.

-Sólo miraba la escena y me pongo a pensar que… tras tanto sufrimiento, tras tantos problemas hay algo de paz… algo que en verdad vale la pena en luchar y sacrificar mucho.- el Maou miró a su esposa, hijo, madre y hermana.- Ver esto me da paz y me alegra de que… estén felices.

-Bueno… creo que es justo decir que todo se ve bien…. Con respecto a lo de esa vez tras lo de Shalba, no te pedí disculpas como se debía… por lo que dije… yo…

-Dijiste la verdad… La cruel verdad y si bien dolió, me hizo ver que no puedo seguir actuando así, debo ser más firme… debo mostrar que hay un líder firme.- Sirzches en estos días se mostraba más firme, cosa que sacudió a los demonios ya que se sentían presionados ante la seriedad del Maou.- Y no te preocupes, nunca hubo nada que perdonar…. Tú también aprendiste algo ese día.

El joven asintió a esas palabras, ambos siguieron viendo lo que pasaba y era gracioso ver como todos se llevaban de maravilla a pesar del distinto origen y de las distintas razas… Eran una familia y eso bastaba para ellos.

-Sin duda el lugar está bendecido, tal como Enku quiso.- Sirzches miró al joven.- Te encargo a mi hermana Ise-kun, sé que la cuidaras y harás feliz… Tienes mi apoyo cuando hagan todo público y también con Twilight… y las que vengan.

-Jajajaja, claro… gracias por el apoyo Sirzches.- El Maou sonrió a esas palabras.- Por cierto… ¿Qué se siente ser hermano mayor otra vez?- Ver como el Maou lo miraba con emoción, el joven supo que se arrepentirá por su pregunta.

Rias miraba con una sonrisa la interacción de su hermano e Ise, ver como el Maou hablaba con pasión lo que hará una vez su hermanito nazca era gracioso, más al ver al castaño estar ahí parado soportando la ametralladora verbal…

-Me da envidia… Me gustaría que Shining e Ise se lleven así.- Twilight miraba como ambos conversaban…- Tienes un buen hermano Rias y lo digo yo que adoro al mío.

-Fufu, lo sé… puede sacarme de quicio pero…- Sonrió al ver a esos dos.- Es mi hermano y lo quiero tal como es.

Twilight asintió a esas palabras ya que ella sentía lo mismo por su hermano, los hermanos mayores velan por los menores toda la vida… se pueden equivocar pero así es la vida. Un hermano mayor de verdad, siempre estará al lado de su hermano menor… sin importar qué.

* * *

Insertar canción: Drastic my soul [Tv Edit.] – Mikio Sakai

Al iniciar la canción, vemos que la cámara se mueve discretamente y nota una especie de destellos de luz para mostrar a Issei quien se encontraba sentado en una especie de roca sobre una especie de mar mientras que las letras de la canción comienzan a ser entonadas.

Ima sugu sumetai itsuwari no kamen tsuketa kono jibun wo

(Quiero vivir ahora a pesar que llevo esa mascara marcada por el engaño)

Y en el reflejo del agua, Issei estaba con los ojos cerrados pero se muestra que poco a poco se ve que su cuerpo se cambia a uno que posee Haou, siendo el castaño su reencarnación actual, pero el color de su cabello era blanco.

Giratsuita tsuki to yami ga kousa suru Spiral Sky

(Y la brillante luna con la oscuridad se cruzarán en este cielo espiral)

Por un momento, la cámara está mostrando el cielo, pero se ve diversos destellos de la luz del sol pero poco a poco se va alejando y mostrando a Haou que estaba sentado aun en esa roca en el mar haciendo alusión que era el reflejo del cielo que mostraba hace poco.

Kagami aru futashika Relation toki ni kizuna sae kokoro wo shibaru

(Existe una relación extraña en el espejo entrelazando los tiempos de este corazón)

Ahora que está viéndose un lado el como el rey supremo todavía se encuentra sentado la cámara se mueve hacia estar en frente de él mientras que la escena se cambia a una ciudad que se encuentra entre abandonada y destruida y en una roca parecida en donde estaba Haou que ahora es Issei quien se encuentra sentado viendo su reflejo en un charco de agua mientras que se le da un acercamiento al castaño que se encuentra sentado en ese lugar.

Ugokenai? Soretomo ugokanai?

(¿Podrás moverte? ¿O no podrás?)

Ya estando en frente de Issei que seguía viendo el reflejo suyo en el carcho de agua que tenía fijada su mirada mientras que las luces en destellos iluminan parte de su vestimenta.

Kodoku wo tsuyosa ni kaete!

(¡Cambiaré la tristeza por fuerza!)

Y en diversos momentos notamos como unas gotas de agua al ritmo de la música de fondo caen primero en el reflejo de la mirada fija de Haou, luego la de Issei y al final una que muestran la mitad de su rostro que el lado derecho es el del rey supremo y el izquierdo es del Sekiryuutei Supremo actual que cierran sus ojos para luego mostrar unas gaviotas que estaban flotando en el mar y que un flujo de agua hace cambiar lo que se ve ahora siguiendo la canción.

Drastic my soul aruka mama kono kokoro wo michiite

(Drástica mi alma como si este corazón está guiando un camino)

Ahora haciendo un cambio de escena, vemos a Lavenza y Charlotte que comienzan a ver a la distancia viendo a su querido y amado Haou quien se preparaba para ir hacia otra batalla cuando estaba vivo mientras que ellas desaparecen en un flash de luz mientras que el rey supremo tenía un rostro triste ya que cambia a su forma parecida a la que tiene su reencarnación actual pero teniendo su cabello albino.

Drastic my self negai koete atarashii jibun e to

(Drástica a mi ser superando el deseo de convertirme en un nuevo yo)

Y hablando de Issei, este se encuentra hablando con diversas chicas que tienen sentimientos amorosos por él ya que volvía de entrenar un tanto más para poder dominar sus poderes.

Oh Drastic my soul tashikametai Ima koko ni ikiru imi wo

(Oh, drástica mi alma quisiera saber el cómo puedo vivir ahora mismo)

Tanto como el rey supremo y el Sekiryuutei Supremo se miran fijamente, ambos alzan su puño para chocarlo haciendo que Haou se vuelva en destellos de luces que van hacia Issei quien cierra sus ojos para luego abrirlos que estaba sentado en una especie de risco mientras que su harem y amigos estaban cerca y se le acercaban.

Drastic myself motto kooku Ukai yami tsukinukete

(Drástica a mi ser subiendo más alto para perforar a través de la oscuridad)

Y nota que comienzan a aparecer los primeros rayos de luz provenientes del sol mientras que se acercan para ver el amanecer y cambiar su rostro que estaba neutro en ese momento a uno que muestra una sonrisa para seguir viendo el amanecer del nuevo día.

I believe in drastic my soul

(Creó en mi alma drástica)

Ahora la cámara comienza a mostrar a Issei que estaba a espaldas de la misma y que se aleja mientras que poco a poco un fondo blanco se muestra en toda la pantalla mientras que la canción de fondo se termina.


	106. Parque de Diversiones

**¡Pinkie! ¿¡Donde has dejado mis anotaciones para ideas de fics y de arcos para Sekiryuutei Supremo!?**

 **Pinkie: ¿Por qué me preguntas a mí? ¿¡Sospecha de mi inocente ser!?**

 **Si... inocente... Te halla hurgando entre mis cosas mujer... [Se mostró ligeramente nerviosa] No importa, no había mucho ahí... Sólo escenas lemon a más no poder...**

 **¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!**

 **¡AJA! ¡Lo sabía! [Observa a las otras 5 con las patas en la masa] ¡Ya les dije que no vean mis cosas! [Les quita el cuaderno]**

 **AJ: ¡NO, estabamos en la mejor parte!**

 **Rarity: ¡Dejanos leer querido, no soportamos las ansias! ¡Ya no publicas dos caps a la semana!**

 **Es porque el arco anterior fue largo y por eso hice eso, lo de ahora es porque deseo tomarme mi tiempo y no correr. Y no, los ojos de cachorro no les servirá. [Todas chasquean la lengua la ver su arma secreta fallar] Además, tengo planes para otro fic que... mejor lo dejo ahí...**

 **Fluttershy: ¿Cuál fic?**

 **Ahm... Mejor leamos el cap de hoy, no pude llegar a la meta de las 10000 palabras como siempre lo hago, pero quede conforme con este. Es más, trata sobre nuestra querida marimacho.**

 **Rainbow: ¿¡YO!?**

 **Twilight: ¡Hiciste lo que te pedí! [sonríe con malicia al ver la afirmación] Jujujuujujuju...**

 **Twilight da miedo cuando desea venganza... Ya pueden soltarme chicas... [Tiene a las 6 en su espalda por el miedo que tienen] No importa. Guru, sube el telón mientras yo me voy a seguir con lo mío.**

 **Guru: [Asiente para luego ir a subir el telon, no sin antes rodear a Twilight quien aún reía malvadamente]**

* * *

 **Sekiryuutei Supremo**

 **Arco 8: Vida y Determinación**

 **Capítulo 106: Parque de Diversiones**

Insertar canción: RE: MEMBER – FLOW (Tv edit.)

Kaki narase sonzai wo koko ni iru to...

(Haciendo tocar aquí la melodía de tu existir…)

Al iniciar la canción, vemos una silueta de un joven Issei que está viendo las lapidas de sus fallecidos padres mientras que poco a poco la luz del sol aparece haciendo que el castaño llegue a su actual edad mientras que antes de dar una última mirada a las lapidas de sus progenitores alza su vista al cielo que en su rostro pasa de un semblante serio a uno que tiene una sonrisa.

Aratana tabi ga ima hajimaru

(Un nuevo viaje ahora va a comenzar)

Mientras que la escena cambia a que Issei se encuentra en una especie de valle verdoso y que un pájaro comienza a tomar vuelo llevándose la mirada de la cámara que va hacia el cielo haciendo que mire directamente hacia al sol dejando que se muestre el título de la serie por unos instantes para que desaparezcan y luego muestren al castaño quien da un salto dirigiéndose hasta donde se encuentran sus conocidos y su harem siguiendo la música de fondo…

Kawari yuku kisetsu no naka wo ikinuku tabi ni bokura

(Mediante las estaciones cambian y los viajes que hemos tenido)

Mientras que las letras son entonadas, vemos a Rias y Twilight que reciben al castaño mediante que las demás se llegan dejando que Issei se rasque la nuca ya que estaba preocupadas al mismo tiempo que ven como Rean está lidiando en traer en todos los antojos de Celestia, Luna y Venelana ya en un estado de embarazo haciendo que Issei sude nervioso a mares y las chicas ya imaginan como su amado tendría que hacer lo mismo con ellas mientras que en sus rostros se muestra diversos sonrojos, desde ligeros hasta muy pronunciados y ven como los amigos de Issei conversan diversos temas triviales como lo que les pasa en su día a día.

Chie to tsuyosa wo te ni ireta kedo [Just looks like a survival game]

(A pesar que obtuvimos fuerza y sabiduría pero [Es como un juego de supervivencia])

Mientras que Fie se entrelaza su mano cariñosamente con la de Rean haciendo que las futuras madres ardan en celos, Issei tiene varios pasajes en su pasado sobre cómo pudo conocer a LeFay, Ayane, Raynare y Ravel a su respectivo momento luego de que se fuera de viaje con su maestro y el padre que lo ha estado criando desde ese momento.

Nagareteku jikan no naka ni okizari ni shita omoi wo

(Aunque dejemos esa era que hemos pensado atrás dejando al tiempo fluir)

En diversos momentos, vemos a los tres líderes de las fracciones sobrenaturales en sus rutinas habituales, como el que Michael se encuentra viendo el panorama desde su trono en el cielo, Azazel tomando sake mientras que hace su trabajo de profesor (aunque con esa rutina de tomar a tempranas horas cuestiona a varios compañeros de trabajo, incluyendo mujeres) y a Sirzechs lidiando lo que sabemos que es el peor enemigo de todos que ha existido desde tiempos muy antiguos, el papeleo. Y notando que va en aumento gracias a Grayfia que trae más documentos a revisar haciendo que el pobre líder se vuelva azul por el trabajo extra que tiene que hacer.

Wasureta koto sura wasurete ita

(Y dejando ya olvidando todos esos momentos)

Pero en una mesa podemos ver a Gabriel, Penemue y Serafall, a pesar de sus diferencias teniendo una charla de chicas siendo vistas por los demás quienes se sorprenden por ese acto, más no Issei que repentinamente nota que todos los presentes han desaparecido estando en una profunda oscuridad y ve a su yo niño desde ese momento totalmente cerrado llorando por lo que el destino los fuera llevado a destiempo.

Kuzure kaketa toki kodoku wo shitte deaeta bokura hitori ja nai

(En ese momento que caí, conocí la soledad. Pero me di cuenta que ahora no estoy solo)

Caminando hacia donde se encuentra su yo pasado, Issei le toma el hombro y con una sonrisa le muestra las diversas luces que aparecen que son las personas que durante el tiempo que ha crecido y se mantienen vivo el recuerdo de sus padres haciendo que su yo pasado se vuelva en destellos de luz haciendo que el castaño teniendo activado el Boosted Gear cambie su mirada haciendo un rostro serio de batalla hacia su contrincante, Sairaorg Bael que con una sonrisa va hacia él.

Sarake dase kanjou wo banjou no omoi wo

(Empieza a mostrar ese vigor y esos sentimientos)

Y de manera inmediata Issei va hacia la dirección de Sairaorg respondiendo a la sonrisa que tenía su contrincante en su rostro haciendo que muestren sus respectivos Balance Breaker entre auras rojas carmesí y doradas que chocan entre sí viendo que ellos se encuentran intercambiando golpes y batallando para seguir pasando sus límites.

Namidame ga unmei wo kaete yuku

(Esos ojos con lágrimas podrán cambiar el futuro)

Pero lo que no notan los dos luchadores es que cada una de las interesadas amorosas de alguna manera tienen lágrimas en sus ojos mientras que recuerdan la dura batalla anterior que casi les cuesta a varios, en especial a Aj con Sairaorg, Rarity con Yuuto, Rainbow con Genshiro y Fluttershy con Gasper respectivamente sus vidas mientras que seguían presenciando esa batalla entre los dos jóvenes que son X-Rounder que llego a un punto que un relámpago de energía se aparece haciendo que haya un destello de luz en la pantalla.

Yami ni uchi narase kodou wo kitto aeru yo

(Y haciendo eco tus latidos en la oscuridad, sin dudar nos volveremos a ver)

Que dentro del salón del corazón podemos ver a Issei y a Haou caminando lado a lado hasta que cruzan miradas mientras que en sus rostros pueden notarse una sonrisa previo a que ambos choquen sus puños en señal de amistad y lentamente desaparece mientras que el rey supremo asienta con la cabeza sobre el camino que sigue su actual encarnación ahora teniendo el título de Sekiryuutei Supremo.

Onaji itami no hata no moto de

(Dentro de las profundidades de nuestro mismo dolor)

Ahora que el lugar desaparecio por completo, dejando a Issei que se encuentra en un valle verdoso comienza a caminar mediante que en diversos flashes se muestra al grupo de Vali que se encuentra viajando por el mundo, Yuuto entrenando su técnica, Gasper quien estaba entre Tomoe y Fluttershy que lentamente se minimiza por una especie de campo de batalla va a ocurrir. El castaño llega a su casa pero se detiene para hacer una última mirada al cielo para seguir su rumbo.

* * *

-Muy bien Rainbow Dash, es hora de mostrar lo que puedes hacer.- La chica estaba sentada, esperando que cierta persona llegue….

Habían pasado dos días desde el incidente donde Ise había tenido que superar unas especies de pruebas hechas por los Maou. Luego de ella, Rias y Twilight se mostraban más apegadas al joven pero eso sólo hizo que el resto actúe con más fuerza… Daría risa si todo fuera más calmado. Justo el día de ayer, la chica optó por poner su plan en acción…

Muy bien, lo admite… tal vez no sea la chica más femenina en la casa, hasta Kurama lo sabe. Pero sabe lo básico que tiene que ver ciertas cosas. Justo unos días atrás, ganó una lotería que había frente a la librería donde pasa a diario de regreso a casa y optó por probar suerte, no es Pinkie pero no tiene la mala suerte de Twilight en este rubro…

Cuando vio que ganó 4 boletos a un parque de atracciones que había a una en tren del lugar, hizo que salte de alegría. Hace tiempo que desea ir a uno de esos que ha visto en los animes… malditos sean Ise y Rias… pero siguiendo a lo dicho, sabía que el boleto era para ir el día feriado que era pasado mañana. Primero pensó en invitar a alguien de la casa pero recordó que Rias y Akeno llevarían a Rossweise a comprar ropa decente ante la queja de la chica, Rarity quería pasar su día con Kiba, quién no se negó ya que por alguna razón también deseaba ir al Mall del lugar, Gasper iba a pasar el día con Fluttershy cuidando a Kurama mientras veían el entrenamiento que Skoll y Hati le daban, esos dos eran sádicos.

Aj quería descansar ese día ya que, según ella, últimamente la presión la tiene muy alta… Oh bueno, Pinkie iba a pasar el día con Ray y Ravel, las tres se la pasarán jugando videojuegos, de seguro Smash Bros… rayos. Twilight y Fay se la iban a pasar descifrando más textos y practicando en algo la nueva magia de su amiga. Koneko quería entrenar con Kuroka y Ayane, ambas sabían que la chica desea mejorar en sus habilidades cuerpo a cuerpo, aunque pasar tiempo con su hermana cuenta.

Irina, Asia y Xenovia no van, las tres dicen que tienen… ¿Planes? No lo sabe pero siente que desean ver lo que harán, sin duda tiene que ver con el viaje a Kyoto en unas semanas.

Rean ni hablar, el pobre esta ocupado con sus tres novias. Azazel… nah, para nada… Aki y Kaori tampoco, ambas decían que tenían planes ya establecidos aunque no sabía que… Ise, dijo que estaría ocupado todo el día. Bien, dado que nadie en la casa estaba libre, decidió buscar otras vías… alguien de la escuela pero… ¿Quién? Su respuesta llegó en la forma de un joven rubio cargando varias cajas hacia un almacén de la escuela.

Sonrió al ver que era la oportunidad perfecta de darle gracias por la ayuda esa vez. Además, esta sin esas dos por lo que no deberá afrontar las miradas amenazantes de ellas… En serio ¿Por qué la ven así? Ni que se los fuera a quitar…. Sacudió la cabeza a esa idea mientras iba hacia su amigo.

Obvio que él se sorprendió al verla, rara vez se cruzan en la escuela o hablan, aunque lo atribuye a la rara actitud de Momo y Nimura con Rainbow, no entiende. En fin, ver a Rainbow lo alegro ya que el trabajo con el Consejo Estudiatil es tedioso pero fue cuando ella le dijo para ir a un parque de diversiones que se confundió… ¿Acaso…?

Cuando le dijo que era porque tenía boletos para el feriado y no tenía personas con quien ir fue que captó que él fue el sobrante… Pero cuando escuchó que eran 4 boletos… No dudó en preguntar si podía llevar a sus dos hermano menores, dado que ambos siempre la pasan en casa jugando cree que es una buena idea cambiar de aires para ellos.

Rainbow lo miró sorprendida, uno porque haya aceptado en ir y segundo que se nota que es un buen hermano mayor. Sonrió y aceptó la idea, debido a que debían ir en tren optaron por verse en la estación para ir juntos.

Y así es como estamos ahora damas y caballeros, Rainbow estaba en frente de la estación, esperando que ese idiota llegue con sus hermanos menores mientras ella aquí, sentada como idiota. Para colmo, se había puesto la ropa que Rarity le dio para salir, no niega que los shorts son cómodos pero en serio no debía darle un polo para que combine con sus aretes que fueron creados por el nuevo poder de los Elementos.

Las formas Astral o los Elementos de la Armonía Astral, como Twilight los llamó, son algo que sorprendió a todos. Más por ver que esas formas en verdad servían para la evolución misma de ellas con los Elementos y no ser lineales para ellas…. No se queja, en lo poco que pudo ver, las alas ahora son más livianas y le permiten maniobrar mejor, casi como ella quiere. Con el resto es similar, pudo ver que sus amigas ahora no deben luchar tanto para hacer lo que desean pero hay tiempo para eso.

Aunque odia que la nueva forma de su elemento sean unos aretes… ¿Era broma? Ella es la menos femenina y le dan el artículo más femenino… De seguro esa mujer Lavenza se estaba burlando de ella, para colmo saber que el lado burlesco de esa mujer es como el de ella, la hace sentir que sin duda sería que ella se haría a si misma.

-Diablos.- Se acomodó el gorro que llevaba puesto para luego mirar a todas las personas, miraba a personas paseando para aprovechar el día libre, sus ojos se posaron en una pareja y…- Suerte de algunos…

-¿De quienes?- la chica dio un brinquito para luego ver a un lado y ver a Saji con una niña y un niño a su lado.- ¿Rainbow?

-Oh nada…- la chica rio nerviosa, que bueno que no la oyó.- Oh, ellos deben ser…

-Sí, ellos son mis hermanos menores.- Puso su mano sobre el hombro del niño.- Él es Gosei Saji.

-Un gusto Rainbow-san, gracias por invitarnos.- La chica se sorprendió al ver la buena educación del niño.

-¿Seguro que es tu hermano…? Es muy educado.- el joven rio algo complicado, no duda que es verdad…- Pero es un gusto pequeño.

-Le dices pequeño pero tú no eres muy alta.- las palabras de la niña hicieron que Rainbow se quede congelada medio segundo.

-¡Kuhou!- la niña desvió la mirada fastidiada.- Lo lamento… ella es… no es mala niña pero se pone así incluso con las chicas de mi grupo, en especial con Momo y Nimura.

-N-No hay problema…- la chica tenía un tic en el ojo, estuvo a medio segundo de cometer una barbarie.- Pero que mal educada soy…

-Se nota…- Kuhou volvió a soltar un comentario esta vez siendo callada por su hermano mayor con la mano.

-Ejem… soy Rainbow Dash, amiga de su hermano mayor, llevémonos bien.- La chica sonrió confiada al decir eso.

-Tu novia me agrada.- las palabras inocentes del varón menor sacó un sonrojo a ambos mencionados.

-¡No son novios, ya oíste que ella dijo amigos!- La hermana miró a su mellizo con rabia.- Además, le has dicho lo mismo a esas dos.

-Oh pero ninguna nos invitó a un parque de diversiones.

Ver como ambos hablaban del tema, Saji se sobo la cara con exasperación, esos dos sin duda le dan mucha jaqueca. Rainbow optó por poner todo esto a un lado y darse media vuelta mientras decía que ya era buena hora para irse.

No les tomó mucho entrar a la estación y esperar el tren, Rainbow aún se sorprendía de la tecnología del exterior pero ahora mostraba un lado distinto de ella, haciendo que Gosei se quede quieto tomando su mano mientras le decía que este tranquilo. Saji vio eso con asombro, su hermano era inquieto y él lo sabía, sólo con él y su abuela estaba tranquilo pero Rainbow logró hacer que este quieto con unas palabras, no fuertes pero si firmes de que no debe actuar así cerca donde pasa el tren. Kuhou frunció el ceño al ver que su hermano no iba a servir para esta misión. De ninguna manera dejará que esta chica le quite a su amado hermano mayor, ya tiene fijada a esas dos y esta no será la excepción. Ya vio como su hermano parece olvidar a la de lentes, debe de seguir así…

 **-Mi otra mitad, tu hermana esta pensando cosas malas, lo veo en sus ojos….** \- Vritra ya había aprendido a detectar los pensamientos malvados de esta niña.

 _-Sólo… Sólo no le prestes atención._ \- el joven sabía que su hermana a veces operaba de una manera que da miedo, sin importar la edad las mujeres dan pavor.

Rainbow miraba a esa niña con una gota de sudor, por un segundo recordó a Sweetie Belle… Esas dos serían un dúo terrible y pobre de la víctima o víctimas. Ver como el niño jalaba su mano le hizo prestarle atención, este señaló el tren y ella sonrió ya que se notaba lo emocionado que estaba.

Justo cuando el tren llegó, estaba algo amontonado por lo que debían acomodarse… Si algo Rainbow odiaba de los trenes en Japón es que hay mucha gente en ellos a estas horas del día… Puso al niño en frente de ella al igual que la niña, aunque esta aún se mostraba algo reacia a ella, Saji se puso de espaldas a ella para evitar cualquier acto indebido a su persona.

-Sabes que si uno trata algo, lo mandaré a volar…

-Eso lo sé pero quiero evitar que mandes alguien al hospital hoy.- Saji sabía que de indefensa esta chica tiene lo mismo que el cielo tiene de morado… nada.

Sólo debían soportar esto unas estaciones, ya que mucha gente bajará en unas dos estaciones y al fin se podrán sentar. Y dicho y hecho… la gente bajó en esas estaciones, dejando asientos para ellos y más para los niños que estaban más que incómodos con lo que pasó.

-Se nota que sabes tratar a los niños.- la chica notó que el joven la miraba y dejaba que sus hermanos miraran el paisaje.

-Oh, la verdad… hay una niña en donde yo vivo que era como una hermana menor para mí, ella nació con un problema en la pierna y bueno… al final se la amputaron y le dieron una prótesis.- Saji vio como la chica se mostraba algo triste.- Mis padres eran sus doctores y en uno de esos días la conocí, verla triste me hizo querer ayudarla… Tome el papel de su hermana mayor y también de una amiga.

-Ya veo… ¿Y ella está…?

-Ahora está bien, tiene dos amigas y un amigo que justamente son hermanos de Rarity, Aj y Twilight… si vieras los problemas en que se meten… Ahora sé que están entrenando al fin su afinidad elemental.- Saji asintió a esas palabras, parece que las cosas van bien…

-Ehm… disculpe Señorita Rainbow…

-Sólo Rainbow, no soy muy fan de la formalidad.

-Oh claro.- Gosei asintió para luego acomodarse en su asiento.- ¿Usted no es demonio?

-Cierto… saben lo que su hermano es ahora.- Rainbow miró a Saji quien se rasco la cabeza.- Y no pequeño, soy humana pero tengo poderes especiales.

-¿¡En serio!? ¡Que genial!- el niño se mostraba interesado, un humano con poderes especiales era genial.- ¿¡Qué puede hacer!?

-¡Baja la voz, que no te oigan!- Kuhou regaño a su hermano quien se tapó la boca al ver que en efecto estaba metiendo la pata.

Ambos adolescentes rieron, en verdad no había problemas ya que el tren estaba casi vacío y los que estaban aquí estaban centrados en sus cosas… leer hentai en el tren parece ser común… Rainbow rio al ver ello mientras Sajo suspiró, vergüenza ajena.

-Pues… puedo volar, lanzar rayos, usar el magnetismo y mucho más.- Rainbow empezó a contar lo que podía hacer ante la emoción de Gosei mientras Kuhou se hacía la desinteresada… claro que acercarse un poco para oír mejor era gracioso, parece que oír sobre chicas con poderes llamó su atención.

El viaje se resumió a eso, a Rainbow contando lo que vivió con sus amigas en la isla y lo que vivieron cuando Ise vino, lo que pasó y demás. Oír la anécdota del veneno de amor sacó una risa a los tres pero eso bastaba para ver que esto del parque de diversiones no fue mala idea.

 **-Muy bien mi otra mitad, hora de aplicar el plan.-** Saji escuchó confundido a Vritra ¿Qué plan?- **¿Cómo que qué plan? El de hacer la enana tu pareja obviamente.**

- _¿¡Has perdido el juicio!?-_ El joven no supo que decir, era oficial… su dragón se volvió loco.- _Estás pasando mucho tiempo con Ddraig-san…_

 **-Para nada, esto es algo que debo hacer si deseo verte finalmente escalar a la etapa de la adultez, al fin estás superando a tu ama y, en mi humilde opinión, siento que esta niña es perfecta. Es todo lo que se debe valorar, determinada, sabe hacerte reaccionar, es linda si la ves bien para los estándares de ustedes.-** Saji tuvo que admitir que el dragón tenía razón, Rainbow era linda y eso era imposible de negar.- **Además, es pequeña…**

- _¿Y eso que tiene que ver?_

 **-¡Imagina las posibilidades cuando se apareen, además que tiene un buen trasero!**

 _-¡Suficiente, no voy a escuchar eso de ti! ¡Se supone que eres un Rey Dragón, actúa como tal!-_ Saji estaba rojo como un tomate, este dragón…

 **-Ustedes son muy pudorosos… vamos, admite que la chica es buen prospecto para ti. En mi opinión, siento que ella es la que debe de liderar el futuro Harem.-** El joven se quedó desencajado… ¿Qué Harem?- **¿Cómo que qué Harem? ¡El tuyo obviamente! ¡Ella con esa chica Momo y la chica Nimura! ¡No te hagas que no lo notas! ¡Demonios, al menos inicia con una que en verdad me aburre ver que aún no tienes novia!**

 _-¡Hablamos luego!-_ Saji cortó conexión con el Prison Dragon quién estaba riendo sin parar, esto era tan divertido.

Además, Rainbow notaba que el chico estaba complicado… De seguro conversaba con Vritra. Ver como se acercaban a su destino hizo que todos se preparen para bajar. Hora de la diversión…

* * *

-Cuanta gente….

-Es obvio ya que es un feriado.- Saji le dijo eso a la chica.

En efecto, la cantidad de personas presentes en el lugar bastaba para que bien te distraigas te pierdas y más al ver que bien te distraigas te pierdes en la gran multitud… Saji tomó las manos de sus hermanos como diciendo que no se suelten para que no se pierdan… Fue cuando iban a entrar que…

-¿Saji?- Ise apareció con Aki, Kaori y Aj.- ¿Qué haces aquí y con Rainbow?

-Pues…

-¡La pregunta real es ¿Qué hacen aquí?!- la chica miró a las dos chicas del grupo de Rias.- ¡Ustedes dijeron que tenían planes!

-Así es, nuestro plan era pasar tiempo con Ise-kun ya que este parque es un lugar donde vinimos cuando éramos niños.

-Fue el viaje escolar de primer grado, fue tan divertido porque Ise-kun se perdió y los profesores no lo encontraban.- Aki rio al decir eso.

-Al final, lo hallaron en un puesto de comidas…- Aunque Kaori dijo el casi decepcionante desenlace.

-La verdad lo había olvidado…- Ise se rasco la nuca.- Gané unos boletos en una lotería hace unos días… planeaba venir con Rias y Twilight pero ellas ya estaban ocupadas pero recordé el evento con Aki, Kaori e Irina por lo que las invité.

-¿Y dónde está Shidou?

-Ahí entro yo… verán, Irina está con Asia y Xenovia hablando de algo que… en verdad no quiero saber que es pero tiene que ver con el viaje a Kyoto, en fin… se mostraba que lo lamentaba que no podía venir, fue en eso que yo estando presente en el momento de la invitación me cedió el boleto a mí.- la rubia mostró el objeto.- Y aquí estoy, siempre quise ver como son estos lugares.

-¿Nii-san, ya entramos?

-Oh, sí en seguida entramos.- Saji vio que sus hermanos ya estaban impacientes.- Ahm… Dado que estamos todos, vayamos juntos.

El grupo asintió mientras Rainbow de golpeaba la cara con la palma de su mano, deseaba esta oportunidad para darle las gracias de esa vez en la batalla y ahora esto… ahora entiende a Twilight cuando ella…

 _-No… No, no hay punto de comparación con esto. Twilight trataba de confesarse esa vez, yo sólo deseo darle las gracias por haberme protegido y ayudado… nada más._ \- la chica caminaba algo deprimida.- _Demonios, no debí ver ese estúpido anime como referencia… ¡Me han estafado!_

Aj miraba con una sonrisa pícara como su amiga se rompía la cabeza, la verdad sea dicha…. Ella vio como su amiga le daba a Saji esos boletos y si bien tuvo oportunidad para molestarla bien lo vio, optó por no hacerlo ya que lo haría luego de que regrese a la casa. Lo que no contó fue que mientras leía algo en la sala de la casa, vio como Ise le entregaba a esas 3 unos boletos para el mismo parque de diversiones… A eso de llama coincidencia y más al ver que Irina dijo que no podía ir ya que tenía planes con Asia y Xenovia. Cuando la castaña le dio el boleto por un segundo pensó en decir que no pero recordó lo que vio en la tarde y sonrió con malicia, hora de la venganza… optó por callar y aceptar el boleto con una sonrisa… la honestidad también tiene su lado oscuro señores.

-Sabías que ella iba a venir con él ¿Verdad?- la rubia miró a Aki quien caminaba a su lado.- Se nota a leguas.

-Je ¿Qué puedo decir? Creo que sería bueno que Rainbow tenga un apoyo… ya sabes.

-Oooh, entiendo…- la demonio también sonrió con malicia.- Tienes mi ayuda para esto.

Ambas chocaron puños mientras Rainbow por alguna sintió un escalofrío para luego mirar a todos lados con miedo, siente que algo malo esta por pasarle y no sabe porque. Lo único que sabe es que es hora de caminar tranquila, disfrutar del parque y la diversión… Está ansiosa por subirse a la montaña rusa.

…

-¿¡Cómo que no puedo subir!?- Tal vez las cosas no van tan bien.- ¡Dígame! ¿¡Qué regla dice que yo, una chica de 15 para 16 años, no pueda subir a esta atracción!?

-Simple señorita.- el empleado encargado de la cola de la atracción señaló una imagen que mostraba una barra con números.- Debe medir mínimo 150 cm para subir a esta atracción, reglas del establecimiento por motivos de seguridad.

Rainbow se quedó con la boca abierta… ella mide 149,5 cm… por unos malditos 0,5 cm no la dejan subir… ¿¡Qué clase de broma del destino es está!? ¡Es una burla contra todos los que no han tenido ese impulso de altura! ¡No es justo!

Ver la cara de demonio que la chica estaba poniendo asustó al pobre encargado por lo que Ise y Aj optaron por poner a la chica a un lado y evitar que cometa una barbarie.

-¡Oigan, eso significa que tampoco podemos entrar!

-Viejo…

Kuhou paró su risa ante la desgracia de la chica tras captar que ni ella ni su hermano podían subir… ¿Será este el karma del que tanto oyó?

-Por favor, decidan quienes van a subir para que pueda avanzar la cola.- Kaori suspiró para luego tomar a Rainbow en sus brazos.

-Vayan ustedes, yo me quedaré con los enanitos.

-¡No somos enanitos!- Rainbow y Kuhou gritaron furiosas al ver la sonrisa burlona de la pelirrosa.

Dicho eso, el resto subió sin decir peros, no sin antes Ise y Aj decir que se divertirán por ellos, cosa que sacó una vena en la frente a la peque… es decir la joven… Mientras que Saji les decía a sus hermanos que se comporten.

Simplemente ver como se subían a la atracción sacó un suspiro a Rainbow y a Kuhou… Gosei simplemente vio como su hermana y la chica reaccionaban igual y le pareció gracioso.

-Recuerda pequeño, los que más se detestan es porque son muy similares… mira a esas dos.

-¡No es verdad!- Kaori sonrió al ver comprobado su punto mientras Gosei reía.

-Tch… no puedo creerlo… No pude subir por falta de altura… Para colmo, solo fue medio centímetro.- la risa contenida de Kaori no ayuda.- ¡Sí, ríete todo lo que quieras! ¡No me importa!

-¡Jajajaja! Perdón… es sólo que… jajaja… Es sólo que se nota que no eres nada femenina, otra chica no hubiera querido subir.- Ver a la chica chasquear la lengua y vigilar a los niños le sacó una sonrisa.- En verdad deseas darle gracias ¿No?

-Pues…- Rainbow desvió la mirada.- Él sacrificó mucho para salvarme y bueno… casi tira su vida para que ganemos esa batalla y…

-Te entiendo… yo también sentí eso cuando Gasper hizo lo que hizo…. Ver eso me hizo sentir débil… frustrada de que aún tras todo esto me falte mucho.- Kaori miraba la atracción y como el carro subía.- Pero de seguro ese agradecimiento esta impulsado por algo más.

-¿Ah? No te entiendo…- La chica medito lo dicho para luego mirar a su amiga con horror.- ¡No! ¡Nononono! ¡No es nada de eso!

-Clarooooo… y esas miradas que les lanzas a Momo y Nimura no son nada.- La sonrisa burlona de Kaori la sacaba de quicio.

-¡Qué no es eso maldita sea!- Ambos niños miraron a la chica con confusión para que esta sonría nerviosa.

-No se preocupen, es sólo Rainbow siendo Rainbow.- Ambos se miraron entre ellos para quitar importancia a esto.- Sabes que no me puedes engañar mi querida amiga, sé más que tú en este campo.

-Y aún así no puedes declararte a Ise…- la pelirrosa sintió la estocada cruel pero cierta.

-Ugh… mi caso difiere porque… no me siento aún lista para decirle lo que siento. Espero el momento o el día en que sea fuerte en todo el ámbito de la palabra para decirle eso.- Rainbow suspiró a esas palabras.- Pero mi caso difiere del tuyo, al menos yo no niego nada.

-¡No estoy negando nada, Gen es mi amigo y punto!- Kaori suspiró con molestia.

-Como quieras, luego no te quejes…

-No hay nada de quejarme, ya dije que no hay…

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!- el grito de Aj hizo que ambas miren la atracción, ver como este daba una caída casi de 90 grados y luego un giro era…

-Oh sí, Aj no pasó lo que nosotros en Mu, por eso ese grito…- Rainbow la miró con horror ¿Era en serio?- Muy en serio… -luego de ello, ya ninguna montaña rusa la asusta.

….

-Ugh… no más…- La rubia estaba recostada en una de las bancas del lugar con su sombrero cubriendo su cara.

-Vamos Aj, sólo fue una caída chiquita. No fue la gran cosa.- Aki le entregó una botella de agua.- Al menos no vomitaste.

-Sin duda, el tipo atrás de nosotros estaba a segundos de hacerlo.- Saji habló con algo de asco.

-Por ello salieron tan rápido…- Rainbow miró con los ojos entrecerrados a ambos varones.

-Cielos… vamos Aj, deja que te ayude.- Ise le dio un apoyo a la rubia quien agradecía el gesto.- A ver ¿Qué sigue?

-¿Qué tal ver los juegos de estantes?- Aki dio la sugerencia, siempre se haya algo bueno en esas cosas.

El voto del hermano de Saji hizo que todos sientan que es una buena idea mientras Kuhou solo asentía. Aki al ver eso sintió que hablar con la niña no era mala idea, no se está divirtiendo como el resto.

-¿Pasa algo?- La chica se acercó a la niña quien no le respondió al inicio.- ¿Oh? Veo que no te gustan los extraños…

-No los que se meten en mis asuntos.- Oír a Aki reír la hizo alzar una ceja.- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Oh nada, sólo que tu actitud me recordó a la de Kaori cuando la conocí, ella era muy malhumorada… no diga que tú lo seas pero…- Aki la miró con una sonrisa.- No está mal decir lo que tienes en mente.

Kuhou miró a la chica con extrañeza, era rara… pero optó por hablar ya que así la dejará en paz.

-No me agrada que esa enana este cerca a mi hermano.

-¿Por qué? Rainbow es buena chica, es verdad que tiene sus problemas de carácter, es explosiva, detesta ser llamada enana, no es muy femenina…

-¿Tratas de defenderla o de hundirla?- Aki rio a esa pregunta mientras la niña sólo suspiraba, los amigos de su hermano son raros.

-Jaja, lamento ello pero… Rainbow es una chica con la que puedes contar, tal vez no sea la de mejor tacto pero es veraz en lo que hace… leal a sus amigos, leal a quienes ama… eso no es algo fácil de hacer.

-….Da igual, no importa que tan buena digas que sea… No quiero que…

-No deseas que aleje a tu hermano de ti ¿Verdad?- Aki notó como la niña miró el suelo.- Ya veo… Dudo que eso pase…

-No lo entiendes… Mis hermanos son muy importantes para mí… Genshirou sobre todo… luego de que papá y mamá murieron, el abuelo…. Él hace todo lo que puede por nosotros y…

Aki acarició la cabeza de la niña quien la miró confusa, ver como la castaña seguía su camino sin decir nada era raro, más al ver que sonreía comprensiva.

-Cuando amas algo, no lo deseas compartir… sé a que te refieres pero… te aseguro que ver a esa persona feliz, tú sentirás lo mismo.

-Hablas como si supieras lo que es…- Kuhou por sus circunstancias era más madura mentalmente que muchos niños de su edad.

-Más de lo que crees… más de lo que crees.- Aki en eso notó un estante con juegos de tira al blanco.- ¡Oh, eso parece divertido! ¿Quieres tratar?

-Bueno…- A ella poco le importaba pero ver que el resto se juntaba también la hizo aceptar.

El puesto era simple de dar ciertos blancos con una resortera cargada con pelotas de gebe pero que bastaba para hacer su misión. El que derrumba más blancos gana… sencillo y simple.

-¡Quiero intentar!- Gosei dijo eso con entusiasmo.- ¿¡Puedo intentar nii-san!? ¿¡Puedo!?

-Bien… Sólo ten cuidado…- Saji le dio permiso al niño quien asintió con alegría.- Tú también puedes jugar Kuhou, se juega de a tres.

-No tengo ganas, es un juego de niños…

-Eres una niña…- las palabras de Rainbow hicieron que esta la mire feo.- ¿Oh qué? ¿Asustada de perder?- la chica tenía una resortera en mano, indicando que iba a jugar… la niña puede ser muy madura pero en el fondo a aún es una niña…

-¡Bien, jugaré!- tomó el objeto y se puso en posición para que segundos después el juego inicie.

Ver como los tres jugaban para darle a un objetivo era divertido, más al ver como esas dos en medio del juego competían, las chicas reían mientras Saji se tapaba la cara con Ise dándole una palmada en la espalda.

-Hey, puede que todo sea infantil ante otros ojos pero Rainbow la reto a propósito para que ella juegue.- Ver la sonrisa de la niña era indicativo de ello.- Rainbow sabe tratar con niños mejor de lo que crees.

-Eso lo puedo ver… ¿Pero es necesario actuar como uno?

-Una vez oí a mi padre decir que… Si deseas que un niño actúe como tal, actúa como uno y este responderá.- Aj dijo eso por inercia para luego notar que la veían.- Ahm… de niña era algo problemática…- la cara de vergüenza de la rubia bastó para dejar el tema ahí. También que estaba encantada con ver a esas dos reír….

-Pero en medio de su competencia…

-No están jugando bien…

Ambas demonios dijeron eso con una gota de sudor. Sin duda, el que ganaba era Gosei ya que él si jugaba mientras las otras dos…

-Pensándolo mejor…. Rainbow aún es una niña…- Todos asintieron a las palabras de Ise, sin duda era así.

….

-¡No puedo creer que me haya pasado esto!- Kuhou, quien nunca había perdido con su hermano en un juego estaba furiosa, más al ver el gran muñeco en forma de dragón que ganó…- ¡Esto es culpa tuya enana!

-¿¡Mía!? ¿¡Y a quién llamas enana mocosa!?- Rainbow aún estaba con la adrenalina y no contuvo sus palabras.

Ambas se empezaron a gritar ante la mirada cansada de todos, aunque el niño estaba encantado con su muñeco. Eso sí, Ise ya se hartó de esta discusión por lo que optó por…

-Aj…

-Claro.- la rubia se acercó a su amiga y la jaló de la oreja sin piedad.

-¡Ayayayayayay! ¿¡Qué crees que haces Aj!?

-Hacer que dejes de actuar como una tonta, es un niña por el amor de Dios.- Rainbow gruño al oír eso, al diablo si es una niña… ya está harta.

-Jajajajajaja, te lo mereces… ¡Ay!- el cocacho de Saji en su cabecita hizo que la niña se callé.- ¿Nii-san?

-Ya basta Kuhou, puedo aceptar muchas cosas pero no que actúes como una malcriada frente a mis amigos y con quien ya te tuvo mucha paciencia. Ya no actues como una niña consentida.

Kuhou miró a su hermano unos segundos, nunca antes él la había resondrado así y mucho menos con un cocacho… los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, eso sorprendió al joven quien reaccionó tarde al ver a su hermana menor correr hacia la multitud.

-¡Kuhou espera!- Saji trató de ir por ella pero Rainbow lo detuvo.- ¿Rainbow?

-¡Yo voy, ustedes vayan por ahí! ¡Los llamó cualquier cosa!- la joven corrió por el mismo camino que vio ir a la niña.

Ninguno de los presentes se movió o dijo nada, en verdad era una situación incómoda… Kaori se acercó al joven y notó que este se mostraba triste.

-Oye… no te sientas mal… Sólo la resondraste como cualquier hermano mayor haría.- la pelirrosa notó que este sólo suspiraba.- O me vas a negar que no merecía eso último…

-No… es sólo que… Kuhou es muy difícil de tratar a veces, no porque sea mala niña sino que… ella se tomó muy a mal la muerte de nuestros padres y la de mi abuelo…- Los que no sabían se sorprendieron pero Ise calló, en señal de respeto.- Kuhou siempre ha sido muy apegada a mí, más porque se siente segura conmigo, ya que sé que en el fondo los extraña. Trato de llenar ese vacío como puedo.- Acarició la cabeza de su hermano menor.- Pero a veces siento que no basta…

-Creo que eso es algo que no puedes cambiar, un padre es un padre, un hermano es un hermano… por más que lo intentes no hay punto de comparación en ambos.- Ise miró el cielo algo nostálgico.- Deja que Rainbow se encargue, si algo puede dar por hecho es que ella sabe ganarse la confianza de uno.

-Muy cierto, no lo admitiré nunca en frente de ella ya que no deseo inflar su ego.- la rubia se quito el sombrero.- Al inicio era difícil llevarnos bien por lo distinto de nuestras personalidades pero cuando ves que con ella puedes ser honesta sin miedos… Logras verla como una amiga.- Saji sólo pudo asentir a esas palabras, odia admitirlo pero esa chica sabe ganarse tu confianza de buena manera.

…

-Muy bien… si yo fuera una niña molesta y muy triste en medio de un parque de diversiones lleno de gente… ¿Dónde iría?- La chica se rasco la nuca al decir eso, ni idea de donde buscar…

Ya habían pasado 5 minutos, 5 minutos donde uno se empezaría a desesperar. Pero ella no era así, ella sabía muy bien que debía mantener la calma y ponerse en el lugar de ella… No era tan difícil… ¿Verdad?

-¡AGH! ¿¡Esto es complicado!?- la chica se quería golpear la cabeza con el poste a su lado.- ¿¡Dónde está!?... ¿Ah?- Fue en eso que vio a quien buscaba, sólo que bien escondida entre uno de los pequeños callejones que había por las atracciones.

Kuhou estaba ahí sentada, se notaba muy fastidiada y triste… Obvio dada la situación… Rainbow tomó aire y se acercó a ella. Cuando la niña la vio, desvió la mirada… cosa que la chica ya supuso que pasaría al saber que ella no era quien esperaba.

-Sé que no soy Gen pero… Mira, no soy buena con las palabras y demás, soy más de acciones y pues…. Lamento haber perdido los papeles, que me llamen enana me saca de mis casillas.- El silencio de la niña fue la única respuesta que obtuvo.- Vamos niña, no te agrado… Bien, puedo vivir con eso pero tratemos de llevar la fiesta en paz.- Otra vez el silencio fue lo único que recibió.- Ugh… ¡Bien, si así deseas jugar!- Rainbow se puso al lado de ella y se sentó.- ¡Pues estaré aquí sentada hasta que me respondas!- Kuhou la vio confundida.- Ahora… ¿Qué puedo hacer para matar el tiempo?... ¡Ya sé! Puedo contarte que mi cabello no es natural… Mi color real es celeste oscuro pero me gusta tenerlo así porque se ve cool mientras corres a gran velocidad… y que es llamativo. Mi amiga Fluttershy es quien me ayuda con eso ya que soy mala con los tintes y…

-¿Por qué?- Kuhou interrumpió su monólogo con un tono algo tímido.- ¿Por qué me tratas de subir el ánimo? Después de todo… no me comporte bien contigo… En verdad no debías de buscarme y ser amable está de más.

-Sabes… para ser una niña tienes un modo muy complejo de expresarte.- Kuhou rodó los ojos, no le veía nada de malo a eso.- Pero… mira, solo trato de decir que no seamos las mejores amigas pero tratemos de llevar la fiesta en paz… Por tus hermanos.

-….Bien, lo haré… Pero sólo por mis hermanos.- Kuhou optó por la tregua.- Y… Ahm… lamento mi reacción también… no me gusta perder.

-Uy niña, si supieras lo mucho que yo odio perder, una vez jugando quemados me pique y le lancé una pelota a un niño de mi clase.

-Yo una vez le tire el balón a uno que se me llamó brocon.- Rainbow tuvo una gota de sudor en la frente al oír eso… ese niño dijo la verdad y lo pago caro.

-Je, perder no es algo malo… míranos ahora… tal como Daring Doo dice, el mayor tesoro es la exp…

-¿¡Lees los libros de Daring Doo!?- Kuhou sonrió emocionada al oír eso.- ¡Yo adoro Daring Doo, todos sus libros son geniales!

-¿No estás algo pequeña para leer sus libros?- Rainbow no era de criticar pero ese libro a veces tiene palabras subidas de tono.

-No es muy distinto cuando mi hermano reniega con su tarea.- Tiene un buen punto…- ¡No importa, amo cuando sale de esas trampas con tanto ingenio!

-¡Oh, como la que era una trampa con una sierra y uso solo su sombrero para lograr salir!

Kuhou se mostró muy emocionada de al fin conocer a alguien que comparte su afición a esos libros, Genshirou los lee pero se ve que no les presta la atención debida, su hermano ni que hablar… sólo juega esos videojuegos. La charla entre siguió durante varios minutos hasta que al fin Kuhou optó por ir con Rainbow a regresar con el resto.

Ya una vez en marcha, Rainbow notó que la niña se mostraba complicada, de seguro decir que lo sentía era muy difícil y ella lo sabe, lo ha hecho tanto que aún hasta la fecha no te acostumbras. La verdad sea dicha, aún ahora le es difícil hacerlo…

Cuando al fin volvieron con el resto, Kuhou se acercó tímida a su hermano y pidió perdón por su reciente actitud. Saji miró a Rainbow quien asintió como dando el indicativo de que es así. El joven aceptó las disculpas de su hermana aunque él también pidió una por su último reacción y así, se hicieron las pases para que ahora nadie se sienta mal en lo que resta del día.

* * *

El resto de atracciones fueron las más simples y comunes que uno puede ver o jugar, la casa del espanto donde Rainbow terminó abrazada a ambos niños por el miedo que tenían, siendo los únicos en reaccionar como si los estuvieran matando. Los carritos chocones eran todo un clásico ya que más de una vez podías sacar frustraciones. Como fueron los choques entre Aj y Rainbow… al final todo el rato se la pasaron chocando entre ellas… Aki y Kaori parecían normales pero al cabo de unos minutos, las caras sonrientes de las chicas pasaron a la molestia… Sobra decir que las barbaries que se decían era muy penoso… Ise y Saji se vieron las caras y agradecieron no haber entrado al juego y más con los niños que miraban divertidos los golpes que se daban.

Al final, las 4 fueron sacadas de ahí por el encargado. Tras ver los destrozos ocasionados por todas no era gran sorpresa… al menos no les va a cobrar nada…

Al final, viendo la hora supusieron que no era mala idea ya subir a una atracción más para luego irse, el juego que quedaba era elección de los niños… Era una casa donde caminabas con unas pistolas que lanzar un destello de luz a un blanco… debido a que era más para los niños, los hermanos de Saji podían entrar sin problemas pero con la supervisión de dos personas por cada uno.

-Creo que nosotros 4 iremos.- Ise habló rápidamente señalándose a él, Aj, Aki y Kaori, todo esto decidido ante la sorpresa de Rainbow quien iba a protestar pero…- ¡Bien, vamos a jugar niños, síganme!- los dos infantes fueron tras el castaño que durante todo el paseo se mostró como un niño más y era muy divertido, más por sus tonterías ocasionales.

Tras verse solos, Saji y Rainbow se vieron las caras para luego reír. Era raro ver como a pesar de estar en esta situación no había nervios de por sí, será por lo que pasó en esa isla. Rainbow miró a su amigo y optó por finalmente decir todo…

-Oye…- Empezó algo nerviosa, sabe que las palabras no son lo suyo.- Lo que pasó en esa isla… Pues… Gracias por haberme salvado…- Saji la miró confundido.- Sé que tal vez ahora no importe pero para mí sí… Esa vez, luchaste para protegernos a mí y a Ayane… Incluso lograste tu Balance Breaker pero… casi pierdes la vida… Y eso es algo que no me ha dejado tranquila.

-Oh… Pues en verdad… Creo que en esa batalla también me deje llevar…- Saji sabía que ese era un defecto suyo, dejarse llevar por la situación a pesar de lo peligroso que es.- Pero lo que dije esa vez no fue mentira… en verdad deseaba protegerlas y demostrar que no hay nada de malo con tener honor, que eso nos diferencia de los malandrines y los ladrones.

-Aún así… casi mueres y no sabes lo mal que Ayane y yo nos sentimos… Ni sabíamos como decirle a Sona y al resto sobre lo que te pasó. Que suerte que la llamada de Ise llegó antes de que digamos algo, estábamos a segundos de hacerlo.- el rubio rio complicado…. Si Sona lo regaño por haber quedado tan herido, sin duda pudo ser peor con que le digan que de que probablemente había muerto tras la destrucción de una cueva.

Pues la verdad, ambos solo se pusieron a charlar mientras esperaban al resto, más porque sin duda se habían perdido en sus conversaciones que ni por un segundo notaron que todos veían a lo lejos la charla que tenían, por algo hay una entrada y una salida.

-Mira, Nii-san conversa feliz con ella, eso es raro… y más al ver que no vas a interrumpirlos.- Gosei miró a su hermana, quién se veía más que tentada, pero por lo que esa chica dijo e hizo por ella, lo dejará pasar… por ahora.

-Oh, se ven bien…- Aki sonrió al ver la escena, más al notar que estaban más pegados que antes.- ¿Crees que se den cuenta?

-¿Esos dos que son más tercos y densos que el promedio? Ni hablar, lo harán mucho después.- Kaori se rasco la nuca al decir eso.- Tal vez en el futuro pero no hoy…

-Momo y Nimura deberán esforzarse mucho tras esto, no dudo que Vritra dirá una que otra broma para molestar.- Ise notó que Aj sacaba una cámara.- ¿Vas a molestarlos o será para información para chantajes futuros?

-Ambos en verdad… Rarity me la prestó ya que ella desea venganza por todas las veces que Rainbow se ha reído de ella con Kiba y esta oportunidad no la va dejar pasar.

-Tú menos…- Ise miró a esos dos para luego suspirar, ojalá a él no la vaya mal porque él sabe lo que se siente tener más de una interesada en uno.- Al menos todo a terminado muy bien.

-Por cierto Ise, tú sabías que ella iba a venir… ¿Verdad?- El joven asintió a la pregunta de Aj.- Entonces… ¿Todo fue planeado?

-Un poco, sólo quería ver la cara de Rainbow y ver como afrontaría esto, creí que me sería divertido pero me equivoque.- Todos vieron al Sekiryuutei con sorpresa.- ¿Qué? Oigan, yo también tengo momentos donde deseo una venganza, más si dicha persona se ha reído de mí más de una vez.

Todos rieron a las palabras de Ise mientras los niños lo miraban confundidos, sin duda los amigos de su hermano eran raros.

* * *

Al final del día, todos ya regresaban a casa por tren… los niños se mostraban más que cansados por lo que todos optaron por acompañar a Saji hasta su casa, ayudando con cargarlos durante el camino. En el camino, hablaban una que otra cosa pero nada relevante con lo sobrenatural, trataban por lo menos hoy alejar ese tema y ser adolescentes normales para variar.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Saji y dejaron a los niños dentro de esta, sabían que ya era hora de irse.

-Bueno, fue un día muy divertido…. Gracias por todo amigos, en especial tú Rainbow… no se habían divertido tanto en años.

-Nah… no hay de qué, yo igual me divertí… y dile a tu hermana que la próxima vendré para seguir hablando.- Ese comentario sí lo sorprendió… ¿Cómo es que…?

-C-Claro… Buenas noches.- Todos se despidieron del joven quien entró a su casa finalmente mientras el resto se daba media vuelta para ir a casa.

-Así que… Fue un día provechoso…- Aki se acercó a Rainbow con curiosidad, ella no captó la indirecta.

-Pues… sí, creo.

-Aja… Pues veo que no vas a decir lo que pasó exactamente…- Kaori habló con picardía.- Vamos Rainbow, dinos que pasó… no le diremos a… casi nadie.

-¿¡De qué hablan ustedes dos!? ¡Ya déjenme en paz!- la chica empezó a correr para que la dejen de interrogar.

-Vale… ten…- Ise le entregó a Aj unos billetes que la rubia aceptó con gusto… apostar que no habría interrogatorios en el camino fue una idiotez…

-Thank you…- Ise rodó los ojos ante la broma de su amiga- Alégrate vaquero, al menos una vez los problemas amorosos no están en tu campo.

Ise le tuvo que dar la razón a la rubia, al menos esta vez… mejor lo aprovecha mientras dura.

* * *

Insertar canción: Drastic my soul [Tv Edit.] – Mikio Sakai

Al iniciar la canción, vemos que la cámara se mueve discretamente y nota una especie de destellos de luz para mostrar a Issei quien se encontraba sentado en una especie de roca sobre una especie de mar mientras que las letras de la canción comienzan a ser entonadas.

Ima sugu sumetai itsuwari no kamen tsuketa kono jibun wo

(Quiero vivir ahora a pesar que llevo esa mascara marcada por el engaño)

Y en el reflejo del agua, Issei estaba con los ojos cerrados pero se muestra que poco a poco se ve que su cuerpo se cambia a uno que posee Haou, siendo el castaño su reencarnación actual, pero el color de su cabello era blanco.

Giratsuita tsuki to yami ga kousa suru Spiral Sky

(Y la brillante luna con la oscuridad se cruzarán en este cielo espiral)

Por un momento, la cámara está mostrando el cielo, pero se ve diversos destellos de la luz del sol pero poco a poco se va alejando y mostrando a Haou que estaba sentado aun en esa roca en el mar haciendo alusión que era el reflejo del cielo que mostraba hace poco.

Kagami aru futashika Relation toki ni kizuna sae kokoro wo shibaru

(Existe una relación extraña en el espejo entrelazando los tiempos de este corazón)

Ahora que está viéndose un lado el como el rey supremo todavía se encuentra sentado la cámara se mueve hacia estar en frente de él mientras que la escena se cambia a una ciudad que se encuentra entre abandonada y destruida y en una roca parecida en donde estaba Haou que ahora es Issei quien se encuentra sentado viendo su reflejo en un charco de agua mientras que se le da un acercamiento al castaño que se encuentra sentado en ese lugar.

Ugokenai? Soretomo ugokanai?

(¿Podrás moverte? ¿O no podrás?)

Ya estando en frente de Issei que seguía viendo el reflejo suyo en el carcho de agua que tenía fijada su mirada mientras que las luces en destellos iluminan parte de su vestimenta.

Kodoku wo tsuyosa ni kaete!

(¡Cambiaré la tristeza por fuerza!)

Y en diversos momentos notamos como unas gotas de agua al ritmo de la música de fondo caen primero en el reflejo de la mirada fija de Haou, luego la de Issei y al final una que muestran la mitad de su rostro que el lado derecho es el del rey supremo y el izquierdo es del Sekiryuutei Supremo actual que cierran sus ojos para luego mostrar unas gaviotas que estaban flotando en el mar y que un flujo de agua hace cambiar lo que se ve ahora siguiendo la canción.

Drastic my soul aruka mama kono kokoro wo michiite

(Drástica mi alma como si este corazón está guiando un camino)

Ahora haciendo un cambio de escena, vemos a Lavenza y Charlotte que comienzan a ver a la distancia viendo a su querido y amado Haou quien se preparaba para ir hacia otra batalla cuando estaba vivo mientras que ellas desaparecen en un flash de luz mientras que el rey supremo tenía un rostro triste ya que cambia a su forma parecida a la que tiene su reencarnación actual pero teniendo su cabello albino.

Drastic my self negai koete atarashii jibun e to

(Drástica a mi ser superando el deseo de convertirme en un nuevo yo)

Y hablando de Issei, este se encuentra hablando con diversas chicas que tienen sentimientos amorosos por él ya que volvía de entrenar un tanto más para poder dominar sus poderes.

Oh Drastic my soul tashikametai Ima koko ni ikiru imi wo

(Oh, drástica mi alma quisiera saber el cómo puedo vivir ahora mismo)

Tanto como el rey supremo y el Sekiryuutei Supremo se miran fijamente, ambos alzan su puño para chocarlo haciendo que Haou se vuelva en destellos de luces que van hacia Issei quien cierra sus ojos para luego abrirlos que estaba sentado en una especie de risco mientras que su harem y amigos estaban cerca y se le acercaban.

Drastic myself motto kooku Ukai yami tsukinukete

(Drástica a mi ser subiendo más alto para perforar a través de la oscuridad)

Y nota que comienzan a aparecer los primeros rayos de luz provenientes del sol mientras que se acercan para ver el amanecer y cambiar su rostro que estaba neutro en ese momento a uno que muestra una sonrisa para seguir viendo el amanecer del nuevo día.

I believe in drastic my soul

(Creó en mi alma drástica)

Ahora la cámara comienza a mostrar a Issei que estaba a espaldas de la misma y que se aleja mientras que poco a poco un fondo blanco se muestra en toda la pantalla mientras que la canción de fondo se termina.

* * *

 **Un capítulo más, uno que... ¿Chicas, hola?**

 **Guru: Guru Guru Guru...**

 **¿Cómo que se fueron tras Rainbow para seguir preguntando cosas en relación a la "Cita" reciente? ¿Y en serio dijo que me hería eso...? [Ver al pavo asentir le hizo sentir miedo] Uuuuh, mejor duermo con uno ojo abierto esta noche. En fin, luego de esto creo que... Nah, mejor lo dejo así. Como ya dije, nunca se quedaran sin un cap semanal, eso se los aseguro. Quiero ver mi nuevo proyecto, así como también avanzar este fic a la par, creanme. Sin más que decir, nos vemos el sábado que viene. Hasta otra.**


	107. Entrenando a un Ave

**Bueno Bueno, hola a todos. Espero que hayan tenido una buena semana. Yo aquí con un nuevo cap de este fic. Ahora, según lo que he visto en los reviews al guest, dejame decirte gracias y demás... Cosas como las que preguntas, dejemos que la historia hable por si sola. Ahora, he optado por actualizar este fic cada domingo. Es decir, esperen siempre una semana mis amigos. Ahora... ¿Chicas? ¿Hola? No están...**

 **Guru: Guru Guru.**

 **¿Como que estan ocupadas en otro fic...? Oh, es cierto. Había olvidado que a la par que escribiré esto, haré otra historia. Pueden verla en mi perfil si les interesa, es más, me servirá como un medio de no saturarme. Necesito un cambio de aires, pero no teman. Seguiré con la publicación anual. Ahora sin más, iniciemos.**

* * *

 **Sekiryuutei Supremo**

 **Arco 8: Vida y Determinación**

 **Capítulo 107: Entrenando a un Ave**

Insertar canción: RE: MEMBER – FLOW (Tv edit.)

Kaki narase sonzai wo koko ni iru to...

(Haciendo tocar aquí la melodía de tu existir…)

Al iniciar la canción, vemos una silueta de un joven Issei que está viendo las lapidas de sus fallecidos padres mientras que poco a poco la luz del sol aparece haciendo que el castaño llegue a su actual edad mientras que antes de dar una última mirada a las lapidas de sus progenitores alza su vista al cielo que en su rostro pasa de un semblante serio a uno que tiene una sonrisa.

Aratana tabi ga ima hajimaru

(Un nuevo viaje ahora va a comenzar)

Mientras que la escena cambia a que Issei se encuentra en una especie de valle verdoso y que un pájaro comienza a tomar vuelo llevándose la mirada de la cámara que va hacia el cielo haciendo que mire directamente hacia al sol dejando que se muestre el título de la serie por unos instantes para que desaparezcan y luego muestren al castaño quien da un salto dirigiéndose hasta donde se encuentran sus conocidos y su harem siguiendo la música de fondo…

Kawari yuku kisetsu no naka wo ikinuku tabi ni bokura

(Mediante las estaciones cambian y los viajes que hemos tenido)

Mientras que las letras son entonadas, vemos a Rias y Twilight que reciben al castaño mediante que las demás se llegan dejando que Issei se rasque la nuca ya que estaba preocupadas al mismo tiempo que ven como Rean está lidiando en traer en todos los antojos de Celestia, Luna y Venelana ya en un estado de embarazo haciendo que Issei sude nervioso a mares y las chicas ya imaginan como su amado tendría que hacer lo mismo con ellas mientras que en sus rostros se muestra diversos sonrojos, desde ligeros hasta muy pronunciados y ven como los amigos de Issei conversan diversos temas triviales como lo que les pasa en su día a día.

Chie to tsuyosa wo te ni ireta kedo [Just looks like a survival game]

(A pesar que obtuvimos fuerza y sabiduría pero [Es como un juego de supervivencia])

Mientras que Fie se entrelaza su mano cariñosamente con la de Rean haciendo que las futuras madres ardan en celos, Issei tiene varios pasajes en su pasado sobre cómo pudo conocer a LeFay, Ayane, Raynare y Ravel a su respectivo momento luego de que se fuera de viaje con su maestro y el padre que lo ha estado criando desde ese momento.

Nagareteku jikan no naka ni okizari ni shita omoi wo

(Aunque dejemos esa era que hemos pensado atrás dejando al tiempo fluir)

En diversos momentos, vemos a los tres líderes de las fracciones sobrenaturales en sus rutinas habituales, como el que Michael se encuentra viendo el panorama desde su trono en el cielo, Azazel tomando sake mientras que hace su trabajo de profesor (aunque con esa rutina de tomar a tempranas horas cuestiona a varios compañeros de trabajo, incluyendo mujeres) y a Sirzechs lidiando lo que sabemos que es el peor enemigo de todos que ha existido desde tiempos muy antiguos, el papeleo. Y notando que va en aumento gracias a Grayfia que trae más documentos a revisar haciendo que el pobre líder se vuelva azul por el trabajo extra que tiene que hacer.

Wasureta koto sura wasurete ita

(Y dejando ya olvidando todos esos momentos)

Pero en una mesa podemos ver a Gabriel, Penemue y Serafall, a pesar de sus diferencias teniendo una charla de chicas siendo vistas por los demás quienes se sorprenden por ese acto, más no Issei que repentinamente nota que todos los presentes han desaparecido estando en una profunda oscuridad y ve a su yo niño desde ese momento totalmente cerrado llorando por lo que el destino los fuera llevado a destiempo.

Kuzure kaketa toki kodoku wo shitte deaeta bokura hitori ja nai

(En ese momento que caí, conocí la soledad. Pero me di cuenta que ahora no estoy solo)

Caminando hacia donde se encuentra su yo pasado, Issei le toma el hombro y con una sonrisa le muestra las diversas luces que aparecen que son las personas que durante el tiempo que ha crecido y se mantienen vivo el recuerdo de sus padres haciendo que su yo pasado se vuelva en destellos de luz haciendo que el castaño teniendo activado el Boosted Gear cambie su mirada haciendo un rostro serio de batalla hacia su contrincante, Sairaorg Bael que con una sonrisa va hacia él.

Sarake dase kanjou wo banjou no omoi wo

(Empieza a mostrar ese vigor y esos sentimientos)

Y de manera inmediata Issei va hacia la dirección de Sairaorg respondiendo a la sonrisa que tenía su contrincante en su rostro haciendo que muestren sus respectivos Balance Breaker entre auras rojas carmesí y doradas que chocan entre sí viendo que ellos se encuentran intercambiando golpes y batallando para seguir pasando sus límites.

Namidame ga unmei wo kaete yuku

(Esos ojos con lágrimas podrán cambiar el futuro)

Pero lo que no notan los dos luchadores es que cada una de las interesadas amorosas de alguna manera tienen lágrimas en sus ojos mientras que recuerdan la dura batalla anterior que casi les cuesta a varios, en especial a Aj con Sairaorg, Rarity con Yuuto, Rainbow con Genshiro y Fluttershy con Gasper respectivamente sus vidas mientras que seguían presenciando esa batalla entre los dos jóvenes que son X-Rounder que llego a un punto que un relámpago de energía se aparece haciendo que haya un destello de luz en la pantalla.

Yami ni uchi narase kodou wo kitto aeru yo

(Y haciendo eco tus latidos en la oscuridad, sin dudar nos volveremos a ver)

Que dentro del salón del corazón podemos ver a Issei y a Haou caminando lado a lado hasta que cruzan miradas mientras que en sus rostros pueden notarse una sonrisa previo a que ambos choquen sus puños en señal de amistad y lentamente desaparece mientras que el rey supremo asienta con la cabeza sobre el camino que sigue su actual encarnación ahora teniendo el título de Sekiryuutei Supremo.

Onaji itami no hata no moto de

(Dentro de las profundidades de nuestro mismo dolor)

Ahora que el lugar desaparecio por completo, dejando a Issei que se encuentra en un valle verdoso comienza a caminar mediante que en diversos flashes se muestra al grupo de Vali que se encuentra viajando por el mundo, Yuuto entrenando su técnica, Gasper quien estaba entre Tomoe y Fluttershy que lentamente se minimiza por una especie de campo de batalla va a ocurrir. El castaño llega a su casa pero se detiene para hacer una última mirada al cielo para seguir su rumbo.

* * *

-¿Qué has dicho Ravel?- Rias dejó lo que estaba haciendo con Akeno, Ayane, Aj y Rarity para mirar a la chica.

-Sé que no estoy en condición de pedir esto Rias-sama pero es lo único que se me ocurre.- la rubia se mostraba más que complicada.

Era viernes por la tarde, luego de la escuela todos habían acordado en tener una maratón de películas para tratar alejar las ideas malas y recuerdos del mismo tipo. Ravel todo el día se mostraba algo ida, como si pensara en algo pero que no podía decir por miedo o por vergüenza. Al final, al regresar a casa y con las 5 chicas haciendo los bocadillos para la maratón. Ravel se armó de valor para hablar…

Lo que pasó, es que su madre la llamó hace un par de días para hablar sobre Raiser, si bien la chica y él ya no se hablan mucho debido a sus distintos ideales, ella aún se preocupa por él… es su hermano a fin de cuentas. En fin, lo que sucedió fue que la matriarca de la casa Phoenix ya estaba algo preocupada por su tercer hijo.

Resumamos la situación, tras lo que pasó el día que Ise derrotó a Raiser y como a veces hacía jugadas bajo la mesa, además que se arregló la batalla que iba a tener con Rias para que gane y muchas otras cosas, Raiser estuvo en juicio. Muy bien, tal vez las cosas que hizo no fueron tan graves, si se compara con otros eventos, pero para que no haya muestra de favoritismos a ninguna casa, entre comillas, se pidió una indemnización, nada que la casa Phoenix no pueda pagar, que Raiser esté en arresto domiciliario y que estaba prohibido de participar en cualquier Rating Game hasta nuevo aviso…

De acuerdo, tal vez no sea el castigo más severo del mundo pero mucho acordaron que tras ver la cara de Raiser, una que en verdad daba más que pena por lo patético que se veía, supusieron que el castigo mayor fue ser humillado y derrotado por el Sekiryuutei. Cosa que tuvo sus consecuencias… el miedo a los Dragones no es algo raro. Los Dragones son entes hechos de poder que imponen respeto y/o miedo… lo último es lo más común.

En fin, la madre de Ravel pidió ayuda a su hija menor. Ella a su vez, no sabía que hacer… Lo admite, no odia a su hermano, sólo está molesta y decepcionada con él. Hizo lo que hizo porque era lo mejor para él, al menos eso desea creer. Aún así, no sabía que decir o hacer para ayudar… ese no era su campo. Sólo se le pudo ocurrir pedir ayuda a Rias, aunque tal vez se niegue, o a Ise… este último aún no sabe nada.

-Ok… Ravel, sé que tu hermano está… mal.- Akeno trató de no sonar dura.- Pero ¿Por qué Rias?

-Porque no se me ocurre nadie más, sé que por lo del compromiso Rias-sama detesta a mi hermano y no la culpo, él no se comportó de manera correcta.- Rias sonrió nerviosa, correcta no era la palabra que usaría…- Lo que sí sé es que tal vez pueda ayudar a que al menos salga de su habitación… Esta ahí metido días y sólo juega online…

-Está peor que Gasper… y eso que no conozco al tipo.- Aj terminó de pelar las manzanas, frutos de su amado manzano, para luego ponerlas a un lado.- ¿Acaso ese tal Raiser no es…?

-El ex prometido de Rias, miembro de la casa Phoenix y pues… Lo diré simple, es alguien que tuvo la mala suerte de pelear con Ise mientras este aún era frío.- Ayane sonrió complicada, sabía la historia por lo que Raynare le contó.

-Ya veo… es el tipo que Ise nos comentó… Hmph, pues se merece lo que le pasó, a una dama no se le habla o trata así.- Rarity cortaba con fuerza una zanahoria… el efecto visual daba escalofríos por una razón.- No entiendo Ravel querida ¿Para qué deseas la ayuda de Rias? Técnicamente ella sería la ex de tu hermano.

-Pues… Ay, no lo sé… es que no se me ocurre nadie más.- Ravel se agarró la cara.- Miren, sé que mi hermano no es el mejor tipo. Es idiota, mujeriego, no sabe aceptar negativas o que le digan no, perder y ponerse a llorar y retraerse de ese modo demuestra lo patético e inmaduro que es, en serio….- Mientras Ravel seguía con su ataque verbal…

-Ahm… ¿Por qué me late que salió su lado Tsundere…?

-No parece, le salió…- Akeno respondió a la rubia mientras Rarity le daba a la Phoenix un vaso de agua para que se recupere tras ese ataque verbal.

-Pero…- Todos la miraron, se notaba triste.- Es mi hermano, deseo que esté mejor y que cambie para mejor…

-Ravel…- Rias miró a la chica con una sonrisa triste, ella también quiere a su hermano mayor y de estar en su lugar, haría lo mismo que ella. Ahora que también será una hermana mayor, entiende un poco más de responsabilidades en ese campo.

-Por favor Rias-sama, sé que es egoísta pero al menos hable con él… tal vez logre algo.- Rias tomó aire, la idea de ver al hombre que hace unos meses trato de desposarla era raro… no odia a Raiser, no mucho ya que aún siente rencor por cómo él se comportaba con ella. Optó por dejar eso a un lado, verá que pasa…

-Oh, si Rias va yo también deseo ir.- Todos voltearon a la entrada de la cocina para ver a Ise con una lata de gaseosa en mano.- Yo soy tan responsable de su situación como Rias.

-Ise-sama…

-No creas mal Ravel, no lo hago por él…- Ise no era rencoroso pero si era algo pensativo en ver como será todo con Raiser, desea ver como está para sacar una nueva conclusión.- Lo hago más por ti ya que sé que sufres por esta situación.

-Ugh, siempre tiene que decir cosas de ese tipo…- Ravel se tapó la cara algo avergonzada pero sonrió a fin de cuentas.- Entonces vamos de una vez… Deseo regresar pronto para ver las películas.

-Excelente… les dejo los preparativos a ustedes y por el amor a todo, no dejen entrar a Sona a la cocina, si Pinkie aparece entonces sí pero sino…

-Rias, querida deja de preocuparte… ni que fuera a explotar el lugar porque Sona aparece… ¿O sí?- Rias estuvo tentada a decir si… muy tentada.

Ise rio al escuchar ello, le mandó un mensaje a Twilight de que iba a salir un rato con Rias al Inframundo ya que ahora estaba con Fay y Fluttershy viendo el entrenamiento de Kurama con esos lobos para sacar unas conclusiones. Fue en eso que…

-¿Podemos ir?- Kaori miró a su ama con expectativa, ella y su amiga estaban en la sala sin hacer nada, cuando oyeron todo fue que se levantaron y se acercaron con desesperación.- Por favor, estamos aburridas sin hacer nada.

-Sí, además es malo que vaya sin uno de sus siervos Buchou.- la castaña estaba más que aburrida, ya ni jugar con su celular la ayuda.

Rias miró a ambas chicas para luego suspirar, estas dos sin duda son muy persistentes… al menos han pedido por favor.

-Bien, sólo estén cerca nuestro y no digan nada a menos que sea necesario, sobretodo tú Aki… tu sarcasmo a veces no ayuda.

-Awwww~- la chica se decepcionó mientras todos seguían su camino para ir a la casa Phoenix.

Al ver que se fueron ya en un círculo de transporte, Aj abrió la boca…

-Admitámoslo, las cosas terminaran de un modo raro.- Todas asintieron a esas palabras mientras que…

-¿¡Dónde!? ¿¡Dónde está ese idiota!?- Twilight apareció en escena con su celular en mano, había leído el mensaje que Ise le mandó.- ¿¡Chicas!?

-Lo sentimos Twilight pero has llegado…- Ayane miró su reloj.- 5 segundos tarde.

-¿¡Tarde!?- Twilight en eso sintió que el mundo se le venía abajo… había llegado tarde.- Oh no… tarde… llegue tarde…- la chica salió de escena con una cara de horror.

-Bien ahí genia, has dicho algo que para Twilight es tabú.- Rarity miró a la kunoichi quien se rascaba la nuca.

-Ni que fuera tan grave…

-¡Estoy en casa y traje los bocadi…Woah! ¿¡Por qué Twilight se ha desmayado al estilo Rarity!?- El grito de Irina hizo que todas vean a Ayane quien reía nerviosa.

-Sólo esperemos que a ellos les vaya mejor…- Akeno suspiró tras decir eso, últimamente todo esto le da jaquecas más con….

- _ **¿Mejor, con el otro yo de Skeith? ¡Jajajajaja, que buena broma mi otra yo! ¡Sí ese día pasa, entonces el mundo habrá acabado! ¡Jajajajaja!-**_ Con Innis hablando a su cabeza…

-Ugh… no entiendo como lo haces Ise, es tedioso.- Akeno sacudió la cabeza para alejar la jaqueca.- Vamos, hay que despertar a Twilight.- Sacó una cubeta de agua y fue en dirección de la sala… el grito de la chica demostraba que el viejo truco nunca falla.

* * *

Al llegar al Inframundo, todos se vieron frente a la enorme mansión Phoenix. Los que no la habían visto nunca, estaban más que sorprendidos… No era para menos, la familia Phoenix son los únicos productores de las lágrimas del Phoenix en todo el mundo, por ello eran muy adinerados… No sólo eso, su hijo mayor era un demonio que tenía éxito en los Rating Game, se rumorea que será ascendido a clase suprema dentro de poco, el segundo era un exitoso productor televisivo en el lugar, hablando de hijos estrellas.

-Que grande…- Aki miraba el lugar con asombro, el castillo tenía grandes antorchas de fuego en todo el lugar.- Pero demasiado fuego para mi gusto.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, mucho calor también… - Kaori se dio aire en la cara.- ¿En serio Raiser-san vive aquí?

-Sí, hace años que no vengo… creo que desde que se dijo sobre lo de mi matrimonio… Ya no lo recuerdo.- Rias respondió sin mucho ánimo.- Pero se ve que el lugar no ha cambiado. Ravel, guíanos por favor.- la rubia asintió para luego acercarse a la puerta gigante en frente de ellos y abrirla.

Cuando optaron por entrar, tuvieron que subir varias escaleras y en verdad eso no era bueno para nadie… ¿Qué no pudieron poner un maldito ascensor?

-Ahm… Ravel ¿Cuánto falta? En verdad ni la casa de Buchou es tan compleja y eso que me perdí.- Aki dio un punto válido.

-Jeje, la verdad… el lugar sufrió una remodelación porque mi hermano no desea visitas indeseadas.- Eso y que además el arquitecto se dejo llevar…

-Eso se nota…- Ise se limpió el sudor en la cara mientras pasaba a ver a Rias.- ¿Pasa algo?

-¿Eh? No… sólo…- Ver como el castaño la miraba la hizo suspirar.- No sirve ocultarlo ¿No? Seré sincera Ise, no me agrada la idea de interactuar con Raiser.- Todos la vieron con sorpresa.- Bien, admito que iba a ayudar pero lo hago por ti Ravel y que… deseo dejar este tema ya zanjado y cerrado… No pensar más en lo que pasó antes y seguir adelante.

-¿Lo odia Buchou? ¿Odia a Raiser?- Aki hizo la pregunta, una que sacó a Rias de cuadro pero la puso pensativa.

-No lo sé… en verdad no lo sé. No puedo olvidar tan fácilmente lo que pasó y lo que pudo pasar si…- Rias negó con la cabeza.- Je, que tonta… se ve que aún no supero la situación en general.

-Dudo que uno pudiera tan fácilmente Rias.- el Sekiryuutei tomó la mano de la chica.- Como ya dije, piensa en lo que harás ahora… ¿Deseas ayudar?- ella asintió un poco.- Andando entonces, míralo como un modo de poner fin a esto de una vez.

La pelirroja asintió, tenía razón en eso que ya era hora de cerrar este capítulo de una vez. Con eso aclarado y dicho, todos siguieron su camino hasta que…

-Oh, bienvenidos Rias-sama, sus Pawn Aki y Kaori, así como el Sekiryuutei.- la mujer que las esperaba en el pasillo era la Rook o ex Rook de Raiser… Isabella.

-¿Isabella? ¿Qué haces aquí…? Creí que…

-Verá Rias-sama, luego del juicio y demás… todas las piezas de Nii-sama fueron confiscadas, por decirlo así, en otras palabras ahora él no tiene ningún sirviente bajo su mando directo.- Ravel dio la explicación.

-Lady Phoenix deja que todas estemos aquí hasta que Raiser-sama se recupere, claro si es que se recupera.- Isabella era de los siervos del Phoenix que no aceptaba su modo de actuar.- Oh, veo que eres más fuerte Kaori-san, es una lástima que nuestra pelea de esa vez fue… interrumpida.

-Je, pues ahora mismo dudo que el resultado sea el que esperas a tu favor.- en el Rating Gane que tuvieron, ellas dos lucharon y ambas estaban decepcionadas de no haber acabado su lucha.

-Hey… hasta Kaori tiene una rival… No es justo.- Aki se cruzó de brazos molesta mientras Isabella reía.

-Creí que las hermanas lo eran.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Ni loca… trataron de cortarme con esas motosierras endemoniadas, aún tengo pesadillas!- La chica mostró su molestia, el resto sólo pudo reír mientras retomaban su camino y en medio de este…

-Ahm, Isabella-san… ¿Qué hace Raiser normalmente?- la mujer suspiró a las palabras de Ise.

-Nada… sólo está encerrado en su habitación jugando online o llama a unos demonios buenos en el ajedrez para unas partidas… de vez en cuando pide helado.- Todos vieron a la mujer con asombro.- Sí, esa cara la ponen muchos…

-Es un hikkimori, pensar que el tipo confiado y algo extravagante se volvió así luego de su pelea con Ise-kun.- Kaori tuvo que cerrar su boca, ya iba a decir una barbarie.

-Pero eso sólo demuestra que Ise-kun daba miedo hace unos meses.- Aki miró al castaño para luego comparar su expresión con la de antes.- Si… se ha suavizado, antes siempre estabas así…- la chica hizo mueca con sus manos para dar énfasis.

-¡No es verdad, yo no estaba así!

-Si lo estabas.- la afirmación de todas hizo que el joven se ponga a pensar en su expresión en el pasado… ¿Tanto miedo daba? Mientras pensaba en eso…

Llegaron a una gran puerta, una que sin duda hacía palidecer a la que estaba en la casa de Rias. Ravel se acercó a esta y la tocó…

-Nii-sama, soy Ravel… vine a ver como estabas.- El silencio fue la respuesta.- Ugh… mira, sé que aún no deseas hablar conmigo pero hay invitados que desean hablar contigo.

-Sean quienes sean, diles que se vayan… he tenido una mala noche y no deseo hablar con nadie.- Al menos hubo respuesta…

-Es Rias-sama…- El sonido de varias cosas cayendo sacó una gota de sudor a Ise, Aki y Kaori que se vieron entre ellos.

-¿¡R-R-R-R-Rias!?- Se nota el pánico en su voz.- ¿¡Está aquí!?- La mencionada se acercó a la puerta.

-Raiser, soy yo…

-¿Qué deseas Rias? ¿Burlarte de mí, el tipo que claramente rechazaste ante toda la sociedad demoníaca? ¿Has venido a presumir de tu relación con el Sekiryuutei?

-¿Qué tengo yo que ver en esto?- sus amigas pusieron sus manos en sus hombros como diciendo, no preguntes.- Ok…

-Raiser, déjate de estupideces y abre la maldita puerta para que hablemos como gente civilizada.- el tono de Rias daba a entender que no estaba para bromas o tonterías, desea aclarar todo de una vez.

Luego de ello, se oyeron unos pasos que eran fuertes, demostrando su fastidio, pasos que se detuvieron para que el Phoenix abra la puerta con fuerza, se le veía terrible, ropa nada elegante y nada peinado.

-¡Bien, aquí estoy! ¡Listo para que te burles de mi en...! Mi cara…- Raiser se mostraba fastidiado, listo para descargar su ira a quienes tenía en frente pero cuando posó su vista en cierta persona, sintió que vio a la muerte misma…- ¡Se-Se-Se-Sekiryuutei!

-¡Yo, cuanto tiempo!- Ise saludo con una sonrisa, una que le hizo recordar esa misma sonrisa sádica de esa vez…

Esa sonrisa que se burló de él, que amenazó con matarlo tras haberlo derrotado de la manera más humillante, sin esfuerzo alguno. Raiser no veía al Ise actual, sólo veía al Ise de aquella pelea… ese ser frío que le importó poco humillarlo. Esa sonrisa y esos ojos que lo han perseguido hasta en pesadillas…

-Hi…

-¿Are?- Ise notó el cambio en el demonio, que se quedó piedra… dio un paso para ver que pasaba y…

-¡Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!- el grito, nada varonil, de Raiser hizo que todos lo vean con sorpresa. Este corrió hacia el interior de su cuarto, se lanzó a su cama, lujosa por si acaso, y se escondió entre las sábanas.- -¡Por favor vete, no deseo recordar ese momento… Esa sonrisa y esos ojos deseosos de matarme! ¡No quiero verlos de nuevo!

… Increíble….. Eso fue lo que todos pensaron al ver lo reciente, Ise se rasco la nuca, ahora sí se sentía culpable…. No duda que en el pasado actuó mal pero tampoco es para tanto ¿O sí?

-Demonios Ise-kun, lo has traumado. No se parece al altanero de antes.- Aki en eso vio como dos personas confortaban al demonio.- Oh, al menos hay gente que…. ¡Ah, ustedes!- Las dos chicas voltearon, eran las gemelas de las motosierras.

-¡Es la chica de las coletas!

-¡Las mini Jason!

Si fue por instinto o por simple rabia, las chicas sacaron sus armas listas para pelear. Pero Rias jaló a su sierva de la oreja ante la obvia queja de esta y las niñas fueron apresadas por Isabella. Las tres pedían ser liberadas para lanzarse a pelear, era más que obvio que se odian…

-Ahm… Que bueno que somos más calmadas ¿Verdad?- Isabella sonrió antes las palabras de Kaori.- En fin, Ravel… tu hermano es, sin ofender, patético en estos instantes.

-Lo sé… Da pena en solo verlo.- Ravel fue donde su hermano y trato de sacarlo de ahí por la fuerza.

-Cielos… esto no puede ser peor…- Rias se sobo el puente de la nariz.- Y pensar que esto pasaría tras perder una pelea.- Las Pawn de ella y su novio la vieron confusos.- No saben esto pero… Raiser jamás ha perdido una pelea desde que nació.

-¿Ni una…? Wow, eso demuestra que tras todo es fuerte.- Kaori dijo eso con clara sorpresa.

-Oh, sabemos que en esta habitación Ise-kun es el más fuerte.- El mencionado se rasco la cabeza.- Rias Buchou viene luego… De ahí…

-Creo que irían ustedes.- Ravel aún luchaba por sacar a su hermano de las sabanas pero este de oponía.- Ustedes dos han incrementado su poder de manera increíble, tal vez aún no estén a la altura de muchos nobles pero son muy versátiles, las más versátiles del grupo de Rias-sama… ¡Sal de una vez!

-En eso concuerdo con ella, ustedes dos son fuertes a su modo y más si luchan juntas.- Ambas chicas sonrieron algo avergonzadas al halago de Ise.- ¡Ow! ¡Oye!

-De acuerdo, sigamos con esto…- Rias no dudo en mostrar sus celos, rara vez Ise halagaba a alguien y cuando veía que no era ella… le daba rabia.- Aunque sabemos que todo esto es culpa de Ise.

-¿¡Mía por qué!?

-Ise-kun, sin ofender pero… das miedo a la hora de pelear.- el castaño miró a Aki con duda.- Es verdad que en la vida diaria has cambiado pero….

-Pero en combate es como si… disfrutaras la batalla y el calor se esta, te he visto sonreír más de una vez en peleas de vida o muerte.- Kaori terminó su explicación.

Ise no pudo evitar atribuir eso a Skeith que se ve, es alguien que adora la batalla… no lo puede evitar… Miró a Raiser y como se negaba a salir de ahí… Muy bien, parece que deberá ser más rígido.

-Rias, déjame a Raiser a mí…- La pelirroja suspiró para luego asentir con una sonrisa.

-¡Nii-sama, sal de ahí de una maldita vez!

-¡Nooooooooo!

… Ver eso en verdad da vergüenza ajena, las tres siervas o ex siervas miraban con pena todo.

-Hazlo lo más pronto posible…

-O ahora…

-Ya, voy a tener que hacer una llamada pero primero saquemos a este idiota de aquí…- Ambas Pawn asintieron a las palabras del castaño mientras Rias sólo pensaba en lo que se había metido…

* * *

Ya varios minutos luego, fuera del gran castillo. Ise había empacado unas cosas, mientras Raiser estaba sentado en una de las pequeñas paredes cruzado de brazos, sus siervas o… como ya saben, miraban todo a lo lejos algo preocupadas. En verdad no saben si dejar todo esto en manos del Sekiryuutei, quién fue el que lo traumo, para arreglar esto. Pero ninguna podía evitar ver que era distinto, era casi nada de lo que vieron al inicio… era como ver a un adolescente común con una que otra actitud infantil. Sus ojos ya no eran rígidos o fríos como al inicio, eran más cálidos… cuando vieron que Rias les hacía señas como diciendo, las vigilo, supieron que él ya estaba apartado… Siempre pasa con los buenos prospectos.

-Buchou, no debe asustar a todo mundo…

-No Aki, debo ser firme y evitar que cualquier arpía se acerque a Ise, el muy idiota es denso aún.- Rias miraba como su novio metía a la maleta una gran casaca.- Pero bueno, al menos desea ayudar a todo esto.

-¿Cree que ayude esto?- las tres chicas sabían del plan de Ise, era loco pero podía servir.- Yo veo una chance de 50-50.

-Hay que ver, el muy idiota siempre ha sabido sorprender.- Ravel se acercó a ellas luego de dejar otra maleta, era la de Raiser.- Fufufu, ya deseo ver la cara de mi hermano.

Las tres chicas sonrieron nerviosas, molestar al hermano mayor… un privilegio único de los menores. Justo en eso, se escuchó un fuerte aleteo… a la distancia algo se acercaba. Ante la sorpresa de todos, el legendario dragón Tannin, un demonio de clase Suprema había llegado.

 **-Cuánto tiempo sin verlos a todos, una semana y algo más si no mal recuerdo.-** el dragón se alegraba de ver a los jóvenes, quiénes ahora eran sus hermanos de armas tras la lucha contra el Ragnarok.

-¡Hola viejo Tannin, gracias por venir bien te llame!- el dragón asintió a las palabras de Ise.

-¡Ta-Ta-Ta-Tannin! ¡Un dragón!- Raiser parecía ver al diablo en persona… no estaba tan lejos…. Pero en fin, se nota que su miedo a los dragones es extenso.

 **-Raiser Phoenix, vi muchos de tus combates… si bien has hecho cosas ilegales, sé que tienes potencial… sólo que no lo has pulido aún.-** El dragón se arrodilló y miró a Raiser a los ojos.- **Y pensar que tienes un problema de esta índole.-** Ver al dragón tan cerca fue demasiado para Raiser que cayó de espaldas…- **Ja, patético… Y pensar que se llama un Phoenix.**

-Viejo, si algo sé es que los miedos se deben afrontar… por eso se te he llamado, sé que nos puedes ayudar.-Tannin asintió, le gustaba la idea.- Además… me gustaría entrenar contigo.

- **Je, suena bien chico…** \- Tannin sabía que Ise era mucho más fuerte que cuando lo entreno hace dos meses y medio. Será interesante ver como va…

-Decidido, Rias… me voy un par de días. Te aseguro que Raiser volverá como nuevo y podrán hablar y aclarar las cosas.

-Sólo no te precipites Ise… Twilight te matará cuando vuelvas.- el castaño sonrió, en verdad ya está acostumbrado.- Aki, Kaori… vayan con el idiota.

-¿¡Nosotras!?- ambas chicas se mostraron sorprendidas al oír eso.

 **-Ustedes dos aún tienen mucho que aprender, siento que venir conmigo y entrenar en las montañas les vendrá bien unos días.** \- el dragón en eso miró a Rias.- **No le molesta que sea rudo con ellas ¿Verdad Rias-hime?**

-Para nada, haz lo que sea necesario.- ambas se vieron con horror, adiós fin de semana tranquilo.

-¡Excelente, andando!- Ise ya estaba en la espalda del dragón, ambas chicas suspiraron y siguieron la acción pero…

-¡No, yo no quiero ir… auxilio!- Raiser trató de huir tomando vuelo pero la gran mano de Tannin lo atrapó.- ¡Hiiiii!

- **¡No huyas, sé hombre y afronta los problemas!-** el dragón habló firme, no está para tonterías.

Ya con Aki y Kaori al lado de Ise, Rias y Ravel vieron como ya se iban.

-¡Ise-sama, le encargo a mi hermano… sé que puede ayudarlo a cambiar como lo hizo conmigo!- Ise alzó el pulgar.- ¡Y tú hermano da lo mejor de ti!

-¡Ise, te encargo ayudar a Raiser… Aki, Kaori, den lo mejor de ustedes y aprovechen este entrenamiento!- las dos chicas asintieron.

-¡No, esto es más que absurdo! ¿¡Por qué debo a ir a una montaña a vivir como un salvaje!?- Raiser se quejó, era más que obvio…

-Vamos Yakitori, una aventura en las montañas te hará bien… tal vez aprendas algo.- Aki sonrió burlona, este la miró furioso para luego mirar a Ise aun más furioso ya que se reía…

-¡Mis sirvientes, sálvenme… es una orden!

-Lo sentimos Raiser-sama, técnicamente ya no somos sus sirvientes así que…

-¡Buena suerte~!

Las chicas sonrieron con ternura tras decir eso, una sonrisa que en vez de dar paz… daba el sentimiento de ser traicionado…

-¡U-Ustedes…. Seres sin corazón!- Kaori le tomó una foto con su celular, esto era oro.- ¡No tomes fotos de mi desgracia mujer!

 **-¡Hora de partir! ¡De seguro amaras volver a mi territorio Hyoudo Issei, ahí entrenaremos sin que nos molesten!-** el joven asintió emocionado, Tannin alzó vuelo ante el obvio grito de desesperación y horror de Raiser… Un fin de semana intenso sin duda…

* * *

La llegada al territorio de Tannin fue la misma que la de que Ise tuvo meses atrás, la bienvenida de los Dragones al joven mostraba que era respetado y querido en la zona. Más por haber luchado contra el Dios Loki y Rahab, donde fueron aliados para ganar. El dragón de hielo de la última vez y el de viento saludaron al Sekiryuutei y las chicas que miraban sorprendidas el lugar… sin duda ver tantos dragones y el lugar donde viven es una experiencia única que no desaprovecharan.

Cuando Raiser los vio, obvio que le estaba a punto de dar un ataque de pánico. Cuando pisaron tierra firme… Tannin ordenó a sus siervos entrenar a Raiser y a las chicas, ambos asistieron para luego llevar a los tres, uno a rastras, a una zona montañosa con mucha nieve, lugar perfecto para correr y entrenar las piernas.

Ise vio a sus amigas y Raiser irse, dejándolo sólo con Tannin. El ex Rey Dragón miró al chico y veía a alguien distinto a la última vez que estuvo aquí.

- **No dije esto antes chico, pero me alegro de verte bien y mejor que antes.-** Ise sonrió complicado al oír eso.- **Estoy seguro que si controlas el potencial que hay en ti, serás más fuerte que yo y Rean en poco tiempo.**

-Difícil de creer… hace unos días tuve una pelea amistosa con Sirzches y no pude hacer nada…- Tannin rio, se notaba que la derrota le vino bien, veía que aún puede mejorar.- Tannin, lo de esa vez…

 **-No digas más, ambos no necesitamos palabras para estas cosas, los puños bastan.** \- Tannin sonrió con calma, eran dragones y así se arreglan las cosas.- **Antes de ir… Déjame decirte que tus dos amigas están, estancadas en cierto modo.**

-¿Aki y Kaori? ¿Cómo es eso posible? Han mejorado mucho estos meses y…

- **No lo digo por eso, veo que en generalidad… podrían darle pelea a Raiser Phoenix y quizás ganar pero… Veo dudas en ellas, tal vez aún se sienten menos porque no mejoran a la velocidad que quieren.-** Ise se rasco la nuca.- **Mira, no soy un experto… pero tal vez tu relación con Rias-hime y Twilight Sparkle haya influido… Sólo digo esto chico para que les des un tiempo a esas dos para que hablen y se pongan al día, aprovecha estos días y hablen un poco.** \- Ise pensó un poco las cosas, en verdad a pasado poco tiempo con esas dos desde que regresó… ha pasado tanto que… Miró al dragón y asintió, este hizo lo mismo.- **¿Esa montaña allá está bien?** \- el destello rojo y la armadura del Sekiryuutei era su respuesta.- **Perfecto… Ddraig, déjame ver lo que tú y tu poseedor, el Sekiryuutei Supremo pueden hacer.**

[No te arrepientas luego Tannin]

Ambos emprendieron vuelo para luego ir al lugar donde lucharán…

Mientras tanto, 3 demonios corrían en la nieve y se notaba que era cansado pero al menos dos estaban mejor. Encima de ellos, los dos dragones, el de hielo y el de viento miraban como corrían… el de hielo optó por tomar a Raiser por un camino más empinado ante el horror de este.

-¡Vamos Raiser-dono, esto es algo que cualquiera puede hacer!- el dragón lanzó una ráfaga de hielo de su boca al demonio quien gritaba barbaridades, unas repetibles, otras no tanto…- ¡Mal, el grito que debe decir es Dragón!- otra ráfaga impacto al demonio quien salió volando por la fuerza de este.

-Wow, intenso…- Aki dijo eso mientras corría, la chica estaba en buena condición física.- Sabes, esto me recuerda a los días que íbamos a entrenar kendo juntas.

-Cierto, que días aquellos… eras igual de molesta.

-¡Que cruel! ¡Que la actitud de Twilight con Pinkie funcione, no significa que debas usarla conmigo… soy muy sensible!- la pelirrosa rodó los ojos, melodramática.

-Veo que están en buena forma, eso es bueno. Pero el chico rico no~. Se ve débil, creí que los de alta clase eran fuertes…- el dragón sobre ellas era de una personalidad llamativa, era un Sprite Dragon que usaba viento… era especial incluso dentro los de su clase. Ambas ya imaginaban a Rasei así…- Por cierto chicas ¿Qué tanto de conocen ustedes y el Sekiryuutei?- se vieron confusas a esa pregunta.- No es por ser metiche pero… se ve que hay una especia de barrera entre ustedes, una que no pueden cruzar por miedo…

-Pues…

-Bah, no es mi asunto… es el de ustedes… Mi consejo es, hablen entre ustedes… vean que pueden acercase más.- ambas sonrieron al consejo, es verdad… era hora de…- ¡Pero no se detengan!- lanzó un destello hacia ellas quienes gritaron luego de ser mandadas a volar…. Vaya entrenamiento infernal.

* * *

Ya en el tercer día de entrenamiento, el domingo, las chicas habían terminado de dar las vueltas a las montañas que les habían pedido. Ahora estaban sentadas viendo a Raiser correr, aún siendo perseguido por el dragón. Se notaba que mejoró algo, al menos sus llamas eran más resistentes ahora… Ambas habían hablado una que otra vez con él durante el entrenamiento y poco a poco recuperaba su actitud altanera pero se notaba que aún era orgulloso y pervertido. Ambas suspiraron al sentirse exhaustas, ni el entrenamiento con Fie era tan intenso pero tras todo esto, suponían que habían mejorado algo…

Ambas suspiraron al sentirse aún débiles, no habían logrado mucho o al menos lo que esperaban… estaban algo envidiosas del resto que en verdad habían mejorado mucho y ellas casi nada. Oír los pasos a sus espaldas las hizo voltear y ver a Ise acercarse a ellas, su armadura más que dañada, se nota que las peleas de práctica con Tannin son muy intensas.

-Hey…- Ambas asintieron sin muchas ganas al saludo.- ¿Pasa algo?

-Pues…- Aki vio al joven que se sentó entre ellas.- Nada, es sólo que nos sentimos algo complicadas. Por no mejorar al ritmo deseado…

-No es que nos quejemos, somos más fuertes que al inicio pero… sentimos que no basta, queremos ser más fuertes.- Kaori miró a Ise quien no supo que decir.- ¿Qué podemos hacer para lograrlo? Todo lo que hemos hecho no ha servido…

Ise miró a ambas para luego sonreír, ver que piensan eso demuestra que sin duda están por buen camino… sentir que aún eres débil a pesar de haber mejorado tanto, unos lo atribuyen a falta de confianza pero en este caso, ve que es porque ellas comparan el desarrollo del resto con el suyo. Ellas no llevan ni un año en lo sobrenatural pero han mejorado mucho… Estas dos que son sus amigas desde hace años. Abrazó a cada una con una mano ante la sorpresa de ambas…

-¡Oye!- Kaori notó la sonrisa burlona de Ise.

-¿Qué? Esto lo hacía Aki cuando éramos niños ¿Recuerdas? Servía para subir el ánimo.

-Sí ¡Pero era cuando estábamos los tres e Irina! ¡Además, no copies mis ideas!- Aki habló en tono de protesta mientras Kaori suspiraba.

-Ustedes dos, no llevan ni un año en este mundo de lo sobrenatural… dense un poco de tiempo y les aseguro que podrán ver sus resultados muy pronto.- Las dos chicas asintieron no tan convenidas.- Hagamos algo, esta semana luego de clases vamos a un lado… los tres, tómenlo como mi compensación.

-Creí que lo del parque de diversiones lo fue.- Aki dijo eso con una ceja alzada.- Pero bueno, en verdad no soy de pedir una cita… con tal de que nos divirtamos.

-Como en los viejos tiempos… eso sí, espero que esta vez no vayas a lanzar globos de agua a los peatones.- Ise rio nervioso a las palabras de la chica.- Suena bien, ojalá Buchou y Twilight no te deseen matar.

-Déjame a ellas a mí.- Los tres rieron juntos, era raro sentir esa nostalgia… Pero no era malo.

-Por cierto Ise-kun ¿Y Tannin-sama?

-Oh, se fue a recibir a Rias, Twilight y el resto de chicas, parece que desean probar las aguas termales del lugar.

-¡Aguas termales! Que envidia…- Aki suspiró triste al saber que no podrá disfrutar de ese baño milagroso.

-¡No mires a otro lado, corre!- el grito del dragón hacia Raiser y como este salió volando por el ataque sacó más de una risa.

* * *

-Bbbrrr, que frío…- Kaori estaba sentada frente al fuego.- Oye Ise-kun, pásame esa manta de ahí.

-Creo que exageran.- el castaño le pasó la tela a la chica que sonrió al sentir el calor.- Por cierto Aki, vuelve aquí…- la chica se detuvo en la entrada, trataba de huir.

-¡Oh vamos, sólo deseo ir un ratito y que mi cuerpo se relaje, estoy harta de tanta nieve!- Aki se acercó a Ise y señaló su boca.- ¡Mis labios están resecos!- Ise tragó duro, tener los labios de la chica era mala idea… cierto, estaban algo resecos pero aún se veían muy…

-Oigan…- la voz de Kaori sacó a Ise de su trance.- No sé ustedes pero… Raiser-san está muy callado.- La chica se levantó para ir hacia donde estaba él en su bolsa de dormir.- Normalmente se anda quejando.

-Ahora que lo pienso…- Ise se acercó a este.- Raiser oye… ¿¡QUÉ!?- cuando lo movió, se vio con la sorpresa de que en lugar del demonio en el saco, había un muñeco…- ¿¡Cómo!?

-De seguro fue cuando prendíamos la fogata.- Aki hizo memoria…- ¿A dónde fue…?

-No lo sé, normalmente sólo duerme a estas horas… ¿Qué hace hoy tan distinto?

Los tres no tuvieron que pensar mucho. Recordaron ese momento cuando Ise dijo sobre las aguas termales y las chicas… Lo escuchó… ¡No saben cómo pero escuchó esa parte! ¡Qué oídos! Los tres se vieron las caras para luego salir y emprender vuelo. Ise con las alas de su armadura y las chicas con sus alas de demonio…. Que bueno que han mejorado en su uso.

Mientras volaban en busca del fugitivo Phoenix….

-¡No lo creo, pajarraco bastardo… Ya verá cuando lo alcance!- Ise estaba escupiendo fuego, literalmente.- ¡Ese imbécil ha ido a espiar a las chicas!- el joven sabía que sus dos novias estaban ahí, así como Akeno, Asia, Kuroka, Ray… la idea de que ese imbécil las vea desnudas lo pone furioso…. Además de Asia, Irina, Ayane, Xenovia… Lo va a matar….

-¡Ise-kun, relájate! ¡Si sigues así, lo traumaras de nuevo!

-¡Un cadáver no necesita ser traumado Kaori!- la chica negó con la cabeza, vaya que este chico era celoso…

-¡Pero es cierto, prometiste ayudarlo! ¡Dudo que arrancar cada extremidad de su cuerpo ayude! ¡Déjanos esto a nosotras cuando lo hallemos!- Aki ya tenía sus DG-X en mano…- A ver…. ¡Ajá, lo vi!- la chica apuntó y disparo al demonio quien al escuchar el disparo se puso a un lado.

-¡Ah, me alcanzaron!

-¡Admites que tu idea era espiar!- Kaori sacó su guadaña para decir que esto puede ser a la buena o la mala.- ¡No puedo creer que de la nada te hayas recuperado solo por espiar!

-¿¡Y qué tiene de malo!? ¡Si hay mujeres en las aguas termales, el deber de un hombre es espiar!

-¡Eso no es algo que un noble debería decir! ¡Más con mis amigas aquí pedazo de animal!- Ise estaba a punto de lanzarse a masacrar al tipo.

-¿¡Crees que tras haber estado comprometido con Rias y no haber visto su cuerpo desnudo me voy a rendir!? ¡Nunca!- ambas miraban al tipo con pena.- ¡Además, deseo ver también las de la Sacerdotisa del Relámpago, son grandes también… y oí que esas chicas humanas tienen buena figura!

-Yo lo mato…- Aki contuvo a Ise que ya estaba cargando una Gaea Force…

Ise es paciente pero hay cosas que nunca aceptará, una es que se metan con sus chicas y la otra… que se metan con las chicas que son como sus hermanas ¡El que lo haga sufrirá y verá porque es el nuevo Terror of Death! Kaori tenía jaqueca, este tipo era un pervertido total…. Ya harta de esta estupidez lanzó unas kodachis a Raiser quien las derrotó con sus llamas pero de inmediato Aki lanzó varias ráfagas heladas al tipo quien las esquivó.

-Jo, veo que las Pawn de Rias desean jugar.- Ambas chicas se pusieron en guardia.- Antes las hubiera subestimado chicas pero he entrenado con ustedes estos días, sé que no debo confiarme.

El Sekiryuutei retrocedió un poco, iba a cumplir su palabra de que le dejaría esto a las chicas. Tal vez desean probarse a sí mismas…

Ambas fueron contra el demonio quien fue contra ellas sin piedad, se notaba que había recuperado su espíritu combativo… sólo por ver pechos… No puede culparlo tampoco… Aki lanzaba ráfagas de viento helado pero Raiser las esquivaba o contrarrestaba… se nota que el entrenamiento tuvo sus frutos pero los ataques de Kaori con sus armas ponían en aprietos al demonio, quien a pesar de la destreza que tiene en el aire, se ve complicado por los ataques combinados de ambas…

Las dos chicas sabían que en poder puro no pueden ganar, eso sería una locura pero si pueden ser más listas…. Además que odian a los idiotas mirones. Ellas ya han sido varias veces víctimas de esos dos idiotas pervertidos de Matsuda y Motohama, por lo que saben como lidiar con tipos así.

Aki lanzó un disparo para distraer al tipo mientras Kaori ponía en marcha su plan para ganar. Los disparos eran precisos y Raiser lo sabía, si estuviera en su mejor condición esto no sería problema… no puede creer que dirá esto pero luego de esto entrenará arduamente ya que ve el resultado de haber corrido en este frío, sus llamas resisten mejor este helado ambiente. Eso y que esas dos tan bien han entrenado aquí…

Ise quien miraba todo a una distancia segura, notaba como Aki y Kaori peleaban juntas sin problema alguno, él siempre supo que el verdadero poder de ellas era el trabajo en grupo. Por ello es que sienten que individualmente no logran mucho, ya que se centran mucho en el resto y no ven sus habilidades. Lo que no esperó fue ver como la lucha seguía algo pareja… lo atribuye a más que Raiser está fuera de forma pero también a que las chicas han mejorado.

-¡Ah!- Fue en eso que notó que estaban cerca a las aguas termales.- Rayos… sé que dije que no me iba a meter pero…

-¡Aki, hora de nuestra arma secreta!

-¡Sí!

Ise se sorprendió al oír eso, más al notar la cara seria de ambas. Raiser se puso en guardia, listo para ver el ataque de esas dos… lo que no esperó fue ver como ambas se abrían las casacas y con un movimiento de sus manos… mostrar sus brasiers… ¿Cómo…?

-Mira, aquí hay pechos y están muy cerca.

-Sí, no necesitas verlos a distancia…

Raiser se quedó helado medio segundo… analizando sus opciones, por un lado puede ver pechos masivos si se atreve a espiar pero por el otro lado… aquí tiene dos chicas que están ofreciendo mostrarle sus pechos… ¡Sería idiota si no lo aprovecha! Su sonrisa ya decía que… había caído.

Ise quien miraba todo, pensó unas cosas… una, que Aki y Kaori son muy astutas en aprovechar la perversión de este idiota, no es que él pueda decir lo contrario. Dos, sus amigas son de buena figura… y tres…. ¡Está furioso porque ese imbécil se le ha quedando viendo sus cuerpos cuando ese derecho es suyo y sólo suyo! Aún no sabe si ve a sus dos amigas como algo más pero el sentimiento de rabia de ver la cara de Raiser al verlas bastó para mandar al diablo su palabra de quedarse relegado.

Mientras los tres combatientes estaban distraídos, Ise apareció atrás de Raiser y le dio una patada en la parte del cuello con tal fuerza que lo mandó hacia la zona de aguas termales ante la sorpresa de sus amigas que solo fueron tras él ya que iba a ver donde iba a caer el Phoenix. Cuando este cayó, estaba K.O…

-Así está mejor…- Ise desapareció su armadura y se cruzó de brazos…

-¡Ise-kun, eso no era necesario… teníamos la batalla en la bolsa!- Aki se quejó mientras Kaori se rascaba la cabeza.

-Se supone que vinimos a ayudarlo, no a darle un nuevo trauma… ¿Por qué lo pateaste…?

-Da igual…- Ambas chicas sonrieron al captar el porque lo hizo, vaya que era celoso… a pesar de que son amigos.- Ayúdenme a…

-¿Ise?- las dos voces, que él ya conocía, le sacaron una gota de sudor… olvidó ese detalle…

El Sekiryuutei volteó para ver que en frente suyo, todas…. TODAS las habitantes de su casa estaban ahí… Sus novias, sus amigas… sus auto denominadas hermanas… oh por Great Red todas tenían cuerpos dignos de ser llamados divinos. Lo admite, es reservado con su lado pervertido pero todos los hombres de su familia son pervertidos innatos, según recuerda lo que su padre y abuelo, que en paz descansen, le comentaron… Hasta él tiene un límite…

De su nariz, sangre empezó a salir ante la sorpresa de todos y la sonrisa de idiota que tenía demostraba que la vista le encantó y que además, recordará esto de por vida. Las chicas que no deseaban que los vea, las que no estaban acostumbradas y las dos novias que no querían que vieran a alguien más que no sea ellas… alzaron las manos, listas para atacar….

[¡Idiota, no te quedes embobado! ¡Corre!]- Ddraig le gritó a su poseedor, como tenía el Boosted Gear activo… le iba a doler a él también….

Aki y Kaori tomaron el cuerpo de Raiser para alzar vuelo y protegerse de lo que viene…

-¡PERVERTIDOOOOOOOOOO!

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

El grito de dolor de Ise y Ddraig se oyó a varios kilómetros….

* * *

Luego de este desmadre, Ise cayó al suelo tras volver al fin a la cueva donde estaban, Aki y Kaori lo veían con pena y reproche…

-Pervertido…- el gruñido de queja del Sekiryuutei bastó para que pida silencio.

-Pppfft… Jajajajajaja.- la risa de Raiser llamó la atención de los 3.- Jajajaja, lo admito… han pasado años desde que me divertí tanto.

-Me preocupa tu definición de diversión…- Kaori se sentó luego de abrigarse más.- ¿Cómo es eso?

-Je, no les sorprenda pero… Ser un noble viene con muchas limitaciones y cargas…- Raiser miró su mano.- No voy a justificar lo que he hecho, sólo diré que quería… mostrar que puedo hacer algo grande… no estar a la sombra de mis hermanos.

-Oh es verdad, uno es reconocido en los Rating Game y el otro en la Televisión.- Raiser asintió a las palabras de Aki.- Pero…

-Sí, no justifica mis acciones… sólo actúe como un niño mimado o peor… No negaré que Rias es una mujer bellísima y la idea de tenerla como esposa me agradaba. Aunque ella tenía otros planes o pensamientos, su familia siempre fue distinta.

-Y me lo dices a mí…- Ise se reincorporó.- Oye… Sé que no iniciamos bien, ni tú ni yo somos los mismos que hace unos meses.- Raiser sonrió al oír eso.- Actué mal, tú actuaste mal… ambos hemos aprendido de manera distinta que en el pasado éramos unos tontos.

-Verdad, no se lo digan a nadie pero creo que tomaré en serio todo esto de entrenar… creo que será beneficioso para mí.- Raiser apretó su puño.- Se siente ver que puedes ser más fuerte…

-Es verdad, aún podemos ser más fuertes.- Kaori dijo eso con emoción.- No hemos llegado al límite.

-¡Sí, vamos a ser más fuertes los 4!- Aki alzó la mano.- ¡Una promesa entre 4 amigos!

-¿¡Amigos con él!?- ambos varones se señalaron para luego verse retadoramente.

-¡Ya, no actúen como niños!- Kaori habló firme y puso la mano al frente.- Vamos…

Aki asintió e hizo lo mismo, ambas vieron a ambos varones… Ise suspiró e hizo lo mismo, Raiser analizó la situación… Primera vez que tiene personas que se dicen ser sus amigos, antes sólo tuvo siervos y conocidos… Ahora estas dos vienen a decir que son amigos… Puede que sea así, el Sekiryuutei… Este tipo es su rival, su objetivo a vencer… Un día lo hará, entrenará para lograrlo.

-Tch, como sea.- Puso su mano sobre la de los 3, haciendo un juramento de ser más fuertes los 4.- No digan de esto a nadie, tengo una reputación.

-¿Cuál?- Raiser miró a Ise molesto.- Pero espero que esto te haya sido beneficioso para ti Raiser.- Los 4 dejaron de hacer lo que hacían.- Rias desea hablar contigo… para dejar esto atrás y…

-Lo de Rias… Hablaré con ella, sé que es hora de ser adulto y afrontar que perdí contra ti en la pelea en todo el sentido.- Ise se rasco la nuca al oír eso y sus amigas rieron.- Rias eligió bien… Y lo de Ravel, hablaré con ella para arreglar todo… puede ser una Tsundere.- Todos asintieron.- Pero es mi hermana y deseo arreglar las cosas con ella. Te la encargo Sekiryuutei…

-Claro, ella es una importante amiga…. ¿Por qué me ven así?- Los tres suspiraron, este era idiota.

-Y pensar que un idiota como tú me ha vencido… Te encargo a mi hermana, renuncio a Rias.- Ise sonrió al ver que este sujeto había cambiado para bien y tal vez un día se lleven mejor y puedan ser amigos y…- ¡Pero a cambio de eso, déjame ver los pechos de Rias al menos una vez!- Pensándolo mejor….

-¡Cierra la boca Yakitori idiota!- Ise gritó furioso. ¡Este no cambia, lo sabía…. Es su enemigo!- ¡Nadie puede ver los pechos de Rias, son míoooooos!

De la nada, ambos salieron volando de la cueva para ponerse a pelear. Justo cuando lo iban a hacer, un disparo fue hacia ellos… ambos notaron que Aki les había disparado.

-¡Cielos! ¡Y eso que creí que ya eran amigos!

-¡Nunca!- ambos gritaron al unísono.

-Los hombres son idiotas…- Kaori apareció al lado de su amiga.- ¡Muy bien, todos contra todos!

A esas palabras los 4 se lanzaron al ataque a una batalla nada seria, una batalla que sólo era por diversión y hasta juego porque se notaban las risas de los 4 a pesar de que todo inició por una estupidez…

A una distancia segura de todo ello, Tannin miraba todo al lado de las jóvenes. Ravel sonrió al ver que su hermano mostraba ese lado infantil que hace años había abandonado por la presión de tener dos hermanos exitosos… la chica en eso vio como Rias y Twilight negaban con la cabeza… sin duda eran infantiles…

- **Veo que al final las cosas han terminando bien.-** Tannin miró a Pinkie e Irina que estaban en sus hombros.- **Ustedes en verdad son unas frescas.-** La pelirrosa rio pero la castaña suspiró triste.

-¿Por qué ese suspiro?- Fay miró a la chica quien sonrió complicada.

-Nada… sólo es… me da algo de envidia ver que esas dos siempre lograban sacar el lado juguetón de Ise-kun, el lado infantil… algo que antes era exclusivo mío.- Todos rieron al oír eso, estaba celosa y ese era un hecho.- Sí, ríanse…

Mientras veían todo eso, Tannin miró su brazo izquierdo… había un ligero corte en este producto de la pelea de práctica que tuvo con Ise. Aún recuerda como se desarrollo la pelea, obviamente se contenía para que el muchacho tenga más práctica pero para su sorpresa se vio que Ise lograba aumentar su ritmo y fuerza… había algo dentro de él que lo estaba fortaleciendo. No lo atribuía a ese tal Skeith o a Haou… era un aura similar a la de esa forma endemoniada de la última vez… pero más tranquila.

Lo atribuye a dos cosas, el chico esta tocando el poder de esa forma de nuevo… o es el Sacred Gear quien hace esto… ese objeto creado por el Dios Bíblico ha estado actuando de una manera rara estos meses… ¿Qué será? ¿Debe preocuparse de que Ise se vuelva de nuevo esa cosa? ¿O alegrarse de que poco a poco, se acerca a su objetivo de un nuevo poder?

Ver a esos 4, le hizo poner esas ideas a un lado por ahora… ahora sólo queda alegrarse de que lograron la meta de venir aquí.

* * *

Insertar canción: Drastic my soul [Tv Edit.] – Mikio Sakai

Al iniciar la canción, vemos que la cámara se mueve discretamente y nota una especie de destellos de luz para mostrar a Issei quien se encontraba sentado en una especie de roca sobre una especie de mar mientras que las letras de la canción comienzan a ser entonadas.

Ima sugu sumetai itsuwari no kamen tsuketa kono jibun wo

(Quiero vivir ahora a pesar que llevo esa mascara marcada por el engaño)

Y en el reflejo del agua, Issei estaba con los ojos cerrados pero se muestra que poco a poco se ve que su cuerpo se cambia a uno que posee Haou, siendo el castaño su reencarnación actual, pero el color de su cabello era blanco.

Giratsuita tsuki to yami ga kousa suru Spiral Sky

(Y la brillante luna con la oscuridad se cruzarán en este cielo espiral)

Por un momento, la cámara está mostrando el cielo, pero se ve diversos destellos de la luz del sol pero poco a poco se va alejando y mostrando a Haou que estaba sentado aun en esa roca en el mar haciendo alusión que era el reflejo del cielo que mostraba hace poco.

Kagami aru futashika Relation toki ni kizuna sae kokoro wo shibaru

(Existe una relación extraña en el espejo entrelazando los tiempos de este corazón)

Ahora que está viéndose un lado el como el rey supremo todavía se encuentra sentado la cámara se mueve hacia estar en frente de él mientras que la escena se cambia a una ciudad que se encuentra entre abandonada y destruida y en una roca parecida en donde estaba Haou que ahora es Issei quien se encuentra sentado viendo su reflejo en un charco de agua mientras que se le da un acercamiento al castaño que se encuentra sentado en ese lugar.

Ugokenai? Soretomo ugokanai?

(¿Podrás moverte? ¿O no podrás?)

Ya estando en frente de Issei que seguía viendo el reflejo suyo en el carcho de agua que tenía fijada su mirada mientras que las luces en destellos iluminan parte de su vestimenta.

Kodoku wo tsuyosa ni kaete!

(¡Cambiaré la tristeza por fuerza!)

Y en diversos momentos notamos como unas gotas de agua al ritmo de la música de fondo caen primero en el reflejo de la mirada fija de Haou, luego la de Issei y al final una que muestran la mitad de su rostro que el lado derecho es el del rey supremo y el izquierdo es del Sekiryuutei Supremo actual que cierran sus ojos para luego mostrar unas gaviotas que estaban flotando en el mar y que un flujo de agua hace cambiar lo que se ve ahora siguiendo la canción.

Drastic my soul aruka mama kono kokoro wo michiite

(Drástica mi alma como si este corazón está guiando un camino)

Ahora haciendo un cambio de escena, vemos a Lavenza y Charlotte que comienzan a ver a la distancia viendo a su querido y amado Haou quien se preparaba para ir hacia otra batalla cuando estaba vivo mientras que ellas desaparecen en un flash de luz mientras que el rey supremo tenía un rostro triste ya que cambia a su forma parecida a la que tiene su reencarnación actual pero teniendo su cabello albino.

Drastic my self negai koete atarashii jibun e to

(Drástica a mi ser superando el deseo de convertirme en un nuevo yo)

Y hablando de Issei, este se encuentra hablando con diversas chicas que tienen sentimientos amorosos por él ya que volvía de entrenar un tanto más para poder dominar sus poderes.

Oh Drastic my soul tashikametai Ima koko ni ikiru imi wo

(Oh, drástica mi alma quisiera saber el cómo puedo vivir ahora mismo)

Tanto como el rey supremo y el Sekiryuutei Supremo se miran fijamente, ambos alzan su puño para chocarlo haciendo que Haou se vuelva en destellos de luces que van hacia Issei quien cierra sus ojos para luego abrirlos que estaba sentado en una especie de risco mientras que su harem y amigos estaban cerca y se le acercaban.

Drastic myself motto kooku Ukai yami tsukinukete

(Drástica a mi ser subiendo más alto para perforar a través de la oscuridad)

Y nota que comienzan a aparecer los primeros rayos de luz provenientes del sol mientras que se acercan para ver el amanecer y cambiar su rostro que estaba neutro en ese momento a uno que muestra una sonrisa para seguir viendo el amanecer del nuevo día.

I believe in drastic my soul

(Creó en mi alma drástica)

Ahora la cámara comienza a mostrar a Issei que estaba a espaldas de la misma y que se aleja mientras que poco a poco un fondo blanco se muestra en toda la pantalla mientras que la canción de fondo se termina.

* * *

 **Y listo, creo que con eso he logrado cubrir algo que tenía que hacer para el futuro y... Nah, mejor dejo que la historia siga su curso. Estamos llegando al punto que deseo llegar en este arco. Uno muy grande. Dicho eso, me voy a continuar mi otro fic, espero que le den una ojeada y sin más que decir, nos vemos.**


	108. Noticias y Decisiones

**Otro domingo, otro cap de este fic. Debo de admitir que llegó la hora... la hora de entrar a la parte final de este arco y a la vez, de la acción.**

 **Twilight: Ahm... estas hablando para el otro lado. La audiencia esta por aquí.**

 **¿Eh...? Ah, ya lo sabía... [Se da la vuelta] Estaba probandolas...**

 **AJ: Claroooo, sabes... a veces siento que este aparato te esta embrutenciendo...**

 **Claro que no... Mi PS4 no es... ¡Pinkie, no toques mi partida de Spiderman!**

 **Pinkie: ¡No~! ¡Debo saber el final!**

 **¡Quita tus patas de mi mando locura rosa!**

 **Pinkie: ¡Obligame, escritor quinta!**

 **[Se produce una batalla campal entre ambos por el objeto]**

 **Fluttershy: Oh cielo... deberiamos detenerlos.**

 **Rainbow: Si... Yo por mientras... [Va a tomar el objeto en disputa... solo para ser arrastrada a la pelea] ¡Quitenese, esto es mío!**

 **Rarity: Que mala educación... yo nunca haría algo así... [Mira el objeto de reojo] Aunque... una partida de Fortnite no se ve mal... ¡Alejense del mando, es MIO!**

 **[Las otras tres ven la pelea con una gran gota de sudor]**

 **Twilight: Cielos... Guru, solo sube el telón...**

 **Guru: Guru Guru [EL pavo ve la pelea y piensa lo idiotas que son esos 4 para luego alzar el telon]**

* * *

 **Sekiryuutei Supremo**

 **Arco 8: Vida y Determinación**

 **Capítulo 108: Noticias y Decisiones**

Insertar canción: RE: MEMBER – FLOW (Tv edit.)

Kaki narase sonzai wo koko ni iru to...

(Haciendo tocar aquí la melodía de tu existir…)

Al iniciar la canción, vemos una silueta de un joven Issei que está viendo las lapidas de sus fallecidos padres mientras que poco a poco la luz del sol aparece haciendo que el castaño llegue a su actual edad mientras que antes de dar una última mirada a las lapidas de sus progenitores alza su vista al cielo que en su rostro pasa de un semblante serio a uno que tiene una sonrisa.

Aratana tabi ga ima hajimaru

(Un nuevo viaje ahora va a comenzar)

Mientras que la escena cambia a que Issei se encuentra en una especie de valle verdoso y que un pájaro comienza a tomar vuelo llevándose la mirada de la cámara que va hacia el cielo haciendo que mire directamente hacia al sol dejando que se muestre el título de la serie por unos instantes para que desaparezcan y luego muestren al castaño quien da un salto dirigiéndose hasta donde se encuentran sus conocidos y su harem siguiendo la música de fondo…

Kawari yuku kisetsu no naka wo ikinuku tabi ni bokura

(Mediante las estaciones cambian y los viajes que hemos tenido)

Mientras que las letras son entonadas, vemos a Rias y Twilight que reciben al castaño mediante que las demás se llegan dejando que Issei se rasque la nuca ya que estaba preocupadas al mismo tiempo que ven como Rean está lidiando en traer en todos los antojos de Celestia, Luna y Venelana ya en un estado de embarazo haciendo que Issei sude nervioso a mares y las chicas ya imaginan como su amado tendría que hacer lo mismo con ellas mientras que en sus rostros se muestra diversos sonrojos, desde ligeros hasta muy pronunciados y ven como los amigos de Issei conversan diversos temas triviales como lo que les pasa en su día a día.

Chie to tsuyosa wo te ni ireta kedo [Just looks like a survival game]

(A pesar que obtuvimos fuerza y sabiduría pero [Es como un juego de supervivencia])

Mientras que Fie se entrelaza su mano cariñosamente con la de Rean haciendo que las futuras madres ardan en celos, Issei tiene varios pasajes en su pasado sobre cómo pudo conocer a LeFay, Ayane, Raynare y Ravel a su respectivo momento luego de que se fuera de viaje con su maestro y el padre que lo ha estado criando desde ese momento.

Nagareteku jikan no naka ni okizari ni shita omoi wo

(Aunque dejemos esa era que hemos pensado atrás dejando al tiempo fluir)

En diversos momentos, vemos a los tres líderes de las fracciones sobrenaturales en sus rutinas habituales, como el que Michael se encuentra viendo el panorama desde su trono en el cielo, Azazel tomando sake mientras que hace su trabajo de profesor (aunque con esa rutina de tomar a tempranas horas cuestiona a varios compañeros de trabajo, incluyendo mujeres) y a Sirzechs lidiando lo que sabemos que es el peor enemigo de todos que ha existido desde tiempos muy antiguos, el papeleo. Y notando que va en aumento gracias a Grayfia que trae más documentos a revisar haciendo que el pobre líder se vuelva azul por el trabajo extra que tiene que hacer.

Wasureta koto sura wasurete ita

(Y dejando ya olvidando todos esos momentos)

Pero en una mesa podemos ver a Gabriel, Penemue y Serafall, a pesar de sus diferencias teniendo una charla de chicas siendo vistas por los demás quienes se sorprenden por ese acto, más no Issei que repentinamente nota que todos los presentes han desaparecido estando en una profunda oscuridad y ve a su yo niño desde ese momento totalmente cerrado llorando por lo que el destino los fuera llevado a destiempo.

Kuzure kaketa toki kodoku wo shitte deaeta bokura hitori ja nai

(En ese momento que caí, conocí la soledad. Pero me di cuenta que ahora no estoy solo)

Caminando hacia donde se encuentra su yo pasado, Issei le toma el hombro y con una sonrisa le muestra las diversas luces que aparecen que son las personas que durante el tiempo que ha crecido y se mantienen vivo el recuerdo de sus padres haciendo que su yo pasado se vuelva en destellos de luz haciendo que el castaño teniendo activado el Boosted Gear cambie su mirada haciendo un rostro serio de batalla hacia su contrincante, Sairaorg Bael que con una sonrisa va hacia él.

Sarake dase kanjou wo banjou no omoi wo

(Empieza a mostrar ese vigor y esos sentimientos)

Y de manera inmediata Issei va hacia la dirección de Sairaorg respondiendo a la sonrisa que tenía su contrincante en su rostro haciendo que muestren sus respectivos Balance Breaker entre auras rojas carmesí y doradas que chocan entre sí viendo que ellos se encuentran intercambiando golpes y batallando para seguir pasando sus límites.

Namidame ga unmei wo kaete yuku

(Esos ojos con lágrimas podrán cambiar el futuro)

Pero lo que no notan los dos luchadores es que cada una de las interesadas amorosas de alguna manera tienen lágrimas en sus ojos mientras que recuerdan la dura batalla anterior que casi les cuesta a varios, en especial a Aj con Sairaorg, Rarity con Yuuto, Rainbow con Genshiro y Fluttershy con Gasper respectivamente sus vidas mientras que seguían presenciando esa batalla entre los dos jóvenes que son X-Rounder que llego a un punto que un relámpago de energía se aparece haciendo que haya un destello de luz en la pantalla.

Yami ni uchi narase kodou wo kitto aeru yo

(Y haciendo eco tus latidos en la oscuridad, sin dudar nos volveremos a ver)

Que dentro del salón del corazón podemos ver a Issei y a Haou caminando lado a lado hasta que cruzan miradas mientras que en sus rostros pueden notarse una sonrisa previo a que ambos choquen sus puños en señal de amistad y lentamente desaparece mientras que el rey supremo asienta con la cabeza sobre el camino que sigue su actual encarnación ahora teniendo el título de Sekiryuutei Supremo.

Onaji itami no hata no moto de

(Dentro de las profundidades de nuestro mismo dolor)

Ahora que el lugar desaparecio por completo, dejando a Issei que se encuentra en un valle verdoso comienza a caminar mediante que en diversos flashes se muestra al grupo de Vali que se encuentra viajando por el mundo, Yuuto entrenando su técnica, Gasper quien estaba entre Tomoe y Fluttershy que lentamente se minimiza por una especie de campo de batalla va a ocurrir. El castaño llega a su casa pero se detiene para hacer una última mirada al cielo para seguir su rumbo.

* * *

-Si hubiera sabido que terminaría así… No hubiera venido.- Ise estaba sentado en una de las mesas afuera de una jugueria en el mall.

A su izquierda, Aki y Kaori estaban serias, ambas tomando un batido. A su derecha, Matsuda y Motohama, ambos comiendo un emparedado. Lo que si hacían ambos bandos era verse retadoramente…. El castaño suspiró cansado, si hubiera sabido que esto iba a pasar no se la hubiera hecho de mediador.

Recapitulemos, hoy martes… El Sekiryuutei había optado por ir con sus dos amigas al mall, dado que ambas querían comprar unas cosas para el viaje en unas semanas. Pero… al mismo tiempo ambos miembros del Dúo Pervertido le pidieron acompañarlos para saber que llevar al viaje, dado que son grupo….

Al ver que en ambos casos debía de ayudar, tuvo la brillante idea, nótese el sarcasmo, de que los 5 vayan juntos… Si bien no lo notó, la idea no fue bien recibida por ninguno de los presentes pero optaron por asentir ya que este era de los únicos días libres para comprar lo necesario…

Y así es como estamos, ambos bandos… que se odian a muerte, unos porque espían, otros porque golpean… Esta iba a ser una batalla de voluntades y…

-Vamos… Lleven la fiesta en paz por hoy.

-¡NO!- los 4 hablaron al unísono ante la decepción del castaño.

-Vamos… Tal vez hablar les venga bien… No sé, tal vez así puedan al menos… no odiarse tanto.

-Ja, como si eso fuera a pasar… Estos dos idiotas nos vienen espiando en los vestidores desde la escuela media.- Kaori señaló al de lentes.- ¡Incluso él vendió la información de mis medidas!

-¡Era un buen negocio, necesitaba dinero para comprar ese DVD Por… Por… Por Promoción!- El castaño no le creyó, ninguno le creyó.

-¿No basta? ¡Este pervertido me tomó fotos sin mi permiso!

-Soy parte del club de fotografía, estoy en todo el derecho de….

-¡De mis panties!- Ese comentario lo calló.

A los segundos, ambos bandos empezaron a discutir una que otra cosa que en verdad Ise no entendía, ya que él no estuvo con ellos en la escuela Secundaria Media.

 _ **[No sabía que los hombres de esta era fueran tan pervertidos… O es eso o estos dos llevan las cosas a otro nivel]-**_ Alfa dio su opinión, una que sacó una risa a Ise.

 _ **[Pero… más que odio, siento una gran incomodidad con ellos…] -**_ La opinión de Gamma era válida, no sería la primera vez.

Ise siguió viendo el intercambio entre ambos bandos, ya harto de tanta tontería, golpeó suavemente la mesa para que ambos se callen. Al ver que tenía la atención querida….

-Miren, no pido que sean amigos pero al menos hoy tolérense… esto es por algo bueno para todos.- Todos se vieron las caras para luego asentir.

-De acuerdo, sólo si ellos aceptan dejar su perversión a un lado por hoy.

-Y que ustedes no sean agresivas con nosotros.

Ise vio como se ponían de acuerdo, era perfecto. Ahora podían avanzar en lo que debían. Al menos eso espera…

Optando por ir a los chicos pedían primero, todos fueron a comprar cosas para el viaje. Cosas simples que nunca están de más, un cepillo de dientes, una pasta dental… lo básico dado que se quedarán 4 días y tres noches en Kyoto.

-Ahm… ¿Seguros de llevar tanto?- Ise notó Motohama llevaba muchos pañuelos descartables…

-Uno nunca sabe Hyoudo, puede que los necesites…

-Sólo díganme Ise, es más sencillo… ¿Y para qué necesito pañuelos en un viaje escolar?- ambos varones vieron al joven con horror.

-¡¿Cómo no lo sabes!?- Matsuda puso su brazo alrededor de Ise.- Es para limpiarse luego de…

-¿Se está basando todo esto por un hentai…?- Ise ya captó la referencia y ambos se detuvieron.- Cielos… Al menos no se han basado en ese Eroge.

-¿Qué eroge?- El de lentes miró al castaño con curiosidad, este suspiró para luego hablar sobre ese juego infernal…

Ambas chicas que habían comprado sus artículos personales femeninos, aprovechando que estaban ahí. Miraban como ambos idiotas se mostraban asqueados por algo que Ise les estaba contando…

-¿De qué crees que hablen?

-Apuesto a que es una tontería con respecto a un Eroge o un hentai…- Kaori respondió la pregunta mientras su amiga asentía para luego pensar…

-¿Aún tienes ese doujinshi BL de…?- la mano de la pelirrosa la cayó, Aki sonrió burlona al ver que aún era así. Se libero de la mano que le impedía hablar para luego…- No diré nada, a cambio sabes que hacer…

-Tch… Bien… ¡Oigan ustedes 3, vamos a otro lugar!- los tres varones optaron por dejar a un lado la charla e ir tras ellas… ¿Qué será lo que desean?

Al mismo tiempo, en otra parte del mall… Rarity y Tsubaki estaban sentadas de espaldas a la otra, si se veían a la cara temían que las ganas de arrancarse los ojos les gane… Habían acordado en encontrarse y hablar sobre… cierto demonio. Rarity no era mucho de tener rencores pero cuando una chica estaba luchando con ella por amor, todo cambia. Aún así, ambas optaron por hacer las pases… al menos el plan es ese, las ganas de pelear no se iban del todo.

-Ok, estamos aquí… dispuestas a dejar nuestra rivalidad a un lado.- La Queen Sitri habló primero.- Pelear como niñas malcriadas no ayudará en nada a nadie.

-Cierto, soy una dama y pelear como una bárbara no va… conmigo.- Rarity oyó un ligero chasquido de lengua por parte de su rival.- Pero estoy dispuesta actuar distinto.

Ambas chicas sabían que esta pelea no las llevará a nada… más si es que pueden…

-¿Cómo dices que son las reglas…?- Rarity hizo la pregunta a la chica de lentes quien suspiró.

-Si él logra el título de Demonio de Clase Alta, le dan la posibilidad de tener más de una esposa… ya sabes, para perdurar el linaje…- Tsubaki se sonrojo un poco al decir eso.

-Oh my… Los demonios si que piensan en varios escenarios…- la chica imaginaba eso y más, la sonrisa algo pervertida en su cara hizo que Tsubaki le chasquee los dedos en la cara.- ¡Ah, estaba llegando a la mejor parte!

-¡Céntrate, no actúes pervertida aquí!- la chica se acomodó los lentes, estos temas no iban con ella…- Si Sona se enterase de esto…

-Oh, ella sabe que viniste… se lo comenté.- la cara de Tsubaki era digna de un retrato.- Fufu, está ansiosa por la venganza...

-Oh no…- la chica se tapó la cara y estuvo a punto de gritar.- ¡En fin, a lo que viniste a ayudarme!- Rarity asintió seria.- A parte de este tema… deseo… deseo… ¡Deseo verme mejor!

-¡Déjamelo a mí, esta es una de mis especialidades!- Rarity tenía un gran brillo en los ojos, uno que hizo que la demonio sude frío.- ¡Puede que no nos llevemos bien del todo pero por la moda y el buen vestir…. A LA CARGA!- Rarity tomó a la chica de la mano y la llevó a velocidad hacia la tienda de ropa más cercana ante el grito de la chica para que vaya más lento.

Parece que esto tiene para rato… vamos a otro lado…

En la zona de mangas del lugar… Aki miraba con admiración los nuevos tomos de una light novel que seguía… Todos sus acompañantes la miraban sorprendidos…

-Ella… no ha cambiado ese punto desde la escuela media ¿Verdad?- Matsuda hizo la pregunta mientras Kaori suspiraba.

-Para nada, si algo debo de decir… es que es peor.- la pelirrosa sacó su billetera y maldijo por lo bajo.- Espero que no exagere.

-Si quieres yo pago…- Ise sacó una tarjeta de crédito.- Por mi trabajo de… medio tiempo tengo dinero ahorrado.- Ese trabajo de medio tiempo era en verdad sus ganancias por dar su nombre al show en el Inframundo que le dan una comisión….una alta comisión, sin duda el show es un éxito.- Todos pueden comprar algo si quieren…

-¡Genial, hay un anime que deseo comprar!- Motohama corrió a la zona… adulta por decirlo así.

-Entonces… Yo iré por aquí.- Kaori fue a la zona de manga Shoujo, se nota que esa es su zona.

Ise vio eso con una sonrisa, aunque se sorprendió de ver a Matsuda a su lado. Este solo miraba su celular…

-¿No deseas algo de aquí?

-No por ahora… es sólo que aún no llega lo que deseo.- Apretó el puño para dar énfasis a sus palabras, la edición de coleccionista de "Pasiones en la escuela" sale la otra semana.- Pero gracias por el intento.

-Claro…- Ise miraba todo a lo lejos, quisiera comprar algo pero de hacerlo sería regañado porque hace una semana ya compró unos juegos y unos DVD de animes.- Ustedes 4…

-Nos conocemos desde la escuela media… nada más, desde el día uno hemos sido enemigos.

-Tal vez espiarlas no jugo a su favor.- el joven rio un poco.- Pero dejando a un lado sus lados pervertidos… no son tan malos.

-Jeje, eres el primero en años en decirnos eso.- Motohama apareció con ya unos mangas eróticos.- Tal vez si fueras como nosotros seríamos, El Trío Pervertido.- Ise miró al aire imaginando eso… Sí, sin duda su vida sería un infierno de dolor pero tal vez divertido en cierto modo.- Por cierto… Aika fue la que te dijo que te faltaba grupo.

-Sí, aunque es raro verla actuar amable…- No importa lo mucho que Asia le diga que su amiga es buena chica… Aún no lo cree del todo, no tras las últimas trolleadas.

-Esa pervertida, se encarga de burlarse de nosotros siempre…

-Pero es de las pocas chicas que nos habla sin vernos con asco.- Motohama defendió ese punto.- A pesar de que detesto que tenga mi misma habilidad de ver las tallas…- Ise y Matsuda rieron un poco al oír eso.- No es mala compañía… No le digan que dije eso o seré la burla de ella lo que queda de mi vida escolar.

-Trataré…- Ise rio un poco, estos tipos no eran malos… Bien, su perversión puede salirse de límites pero si pones eso a un lado son personas con quienes puedes hablar.- Oigan, traten de no espiarlas a ellas al menos hasta que pase lo del viaje… Ya saben, para que no haya problemas.

-…. Bien, sólo por tiempo limitado. Créelo o no, esas dos son muy populares en todo el campo estudiantil.

-Motohama tiene razón, se ha escuchado que el año pasado varios senpais se confesaron a ellas.- Esa información no le agradó mucho a Ise, no sabía porque, pero saber que unos idiotas iban tras sus amigas era como una patada en el estómago… y él sabe que es eso.- En fin, lo que ellas hagan es su asunto…

-Lo olvidaba, danos tu número de celular Ise, para que podamos estar en contacto y así poder hablar cualquier cosa… tal vez no sólo de la escuela. También podemos darte recomendaciones…- Ambos sonrieron al saber a que se referían mientras Ise reía, estos dos son graciosos.

-Claro…- Con eso dicho, los tres intercambiaron números… Ise no dijo mucho pero la idea de tener más amigos era buena…

A un lado, Aki y Kaori miraban todo…

-¿No te molesta?- Aki miró a su amiga quien negó con la cabeza, la castaña sonrió a esa respuesta.- A mí tampoco, el Ise-kun de hace unos meses no los habría aceptado. El de ahora…

-Se asemeja mucho al de nuestra infancia… eso es bueno. Ise-kun ha cambiado pero no ha madurado aún… Como nosotras.- Kaori miró como esos tres hablaban de un anime que no conocía.- Esperemos que esto los modere un poco...

-….Soñar no cuesta nada…- Aki terminó las palabras de su amiga quien bajó la cabeza, maldita sea…

* * *

Rarity había hecho un milagro con Tsubaki, darle ropas de marca que vayan al estilo de esta. Y eso era decir mucho… Tsubaki siempre fue muy reacia con la moda y… Tal vez un cambio no le vaya tan mal.

-Oye…- Rarity optó por hablar dado que ya cada una iba para su casa.- Sólo quiero decir que… Espero que nos llevemos al menos mejor… y no irnos al cuello de la otra.

-Jejeje, es verdad…- Tsubaki no lo iba a admitir en voz alta pero… ver la pasión de Rarity por la moda y el esfuerzo por ayudarla era… interesante por decirlo así.- Primera vez que alguien me ayuda en esto… Sona tampoco es de mucha moda…

-Sí, ella, Twilight y Fay a veces se encierran horas investigando algo… maldita sea.- Ambas rieron un poco a eso.- Mira, sé que no hay mucho que decir… No somos amigas aún pero… conocidas dispuestas a llevarse mejor.- Tsubaki asintió.- ¿Acordamos ser más civilizadas con la otra?

-Hecho…- ambas se dieron la mano, en señal de acuerdo.- Si no mal recuerdo, hay algo en la casa de Hyoudo…

-Oh sí, el hermano de Rias nos mandó a llamar, a todos… incluso a Sairaorg-san y Seekvaira-san… Aj debe estar arreglándose de seguro.- La sonrisa de Rarity sacó una gota de sudor a la demonio.- Mejor vamos yendo a ver que es…

-Sí… ahm…- la chica se mostró complicada.- ¿Me ayudas a llevar esto a mi casa? No está lejos… no quiero presentarme con todo esto.

La elegida por el elemento de la Generosidad sonrió y asintió a las palabras de la chica. Era hora de hacer su segunda obra del día…

* * *

-¡Al fin… hogar dulce hogar!- Ise abrió la puerta de la cerca para entrar al patio de su casa, seguido de sus dos amigas.- No puedo creer que optaran por comprar ropa interior…

-Yo no puedo creer que esos dos idiotas hayan cometido la idiotez de espiar…- Kaori se sobo el puente de la nariz.

-La verdad… no sé que fue peor… Que los hayan vetado de ese lugar o que a quien espiaban parecía un hombre aunque claramente era mujer…- Aki tenía la cara algo azul al recordar dicha escena.- Siendo sincera… sentí pena por ambos.

-Yo igual… Y eso ya es decir mucho… Pero ni crean que por ello les dejaré espiarnos.- la pelirrosa se cruzó de brazos.- Ise-kun, no dejes que esos dos contaminen tu mente.

-Dudo que eso pase…- Los gustos de tentáculos de Matsuda y los de lolis de Motohama no iban con él… prefiere unos buenos pechos y unas buenas piernas, sí señor.

Cuando entraron al fin a la casa, se vieron con la sorpresa de que Azazel los esperaba en la entrada.

-Veo que al fin llegaron.- el caído sonrió, Kurama que estaba a su lado dio un ladrido como diciendo bienvenidos.- Eran quienes faltaban.

-Tuvimos un percance…- Ise fue honesto en sus palabras.- ¿Ya nos esperan?

-Síganme.- Azazel camino hacia el pasillo que estaba a un lado para ir por las escaleras hacia abajo… La idea de que su casa tenga Sótano aún choca.

Los tres jóvenes y el lobo fueron tras el caído… estas últimas dos semanas tras el incidente con Loki había sido relativamente tranquilo para todos. Claro que sin contar las cosas que se dijeron tras la batalla… Más al saberse que Vali y su grupo, unos tipos que son enemigos de la alianza al ojo público, hayan participado. No sólo ello, los rumores de que Loki murio no apaciguaron el ambiente… Muchos de los nobles del Inframundo miraban a ambos Dragones Celestiales con desconfianza, a Ise más por ser el que estaba más cerca y que además… su popularidad es enorme en los reencarnados y todos los niños.

Tema a parte de ese, todo estaba tranquilo… Ise se llevaba mejor con Alfa, con Gamma era más un tema de respeto pero no se queja… la nueva forma de Gamma era increíble para la pelea a distancia y más al tener múltiples enemigos… Su poder destructivo total era de temer… más si dispara el rifle al 100%... ya lo probó… le debe al viejo Tannin una montaña.

Cuando llegaron al sótano, todos estaban reunidos… los 4 novatos del Inframundo con sus siervos, sin excepción. Se alegró de ver a los que lucharon a su lado en el campo de batalla que fue esa isla contra el Ragnarok.

Los Maou Lucifer y Serafall estaban presentes, de seguro tiene que ver con algo de suma importancia para ellos. Ise fue con su grupo, los Elementos de la Armonía y su maestro que tenía al lado de él a sus 3 novias, que ya mostraban ya algo de su embarazo…. Y pensar que esos bebés están desarrollándose más rápido que lo normal… dejando eso a un lado…

-Me alegro de que vinieran todos… esto es algo que les involucra a ustedes, los que participan en estos Rating Game.

-Antes de eso Sirzches-sama… deseo pedir algo.- Sairaorg alzó la mano.- Un simple deseo personal.

-Sairaorg-sama… no es hora de que pida eso.- Kuisha miró a su King con molestia.

- **Deje que lo haga Kuisha-sama, hace semanas está con esto… Dado que no puede hacerlo de otro modo.-** Todos los siervos de Sairaorg rieron a las palabras de Regulus pero la rubia suspiró molesta.

-Jajaja, adelante Sairaorg… no le veo lo malo a esperar dar esta noticia.

-Dilo por ti Onii-sama…- Rias suspiró al murmurar eso, Akeno rio un poco.

-Gracias… Hyoudo Issei.- el castaño alzó la mirada al oír su nombre.- Ten una pelea de práctica conmigo.

….

-¿¡QUÉ!?- Todos, excepto el grupo de Sairaorg, gritaron sorprendidos.

-Vaya, ya decía yo cuando lo pedía.- Serafall sonrió al oír eso.- Sairaorg siempre ha estado ansioso por medir fuerzas con Ise.

-¡Hermana, no puedes alentar esto!- Sona alzó la voz pero Saji sonrió.- ¿¡Y tú por qué sonríes!?

-Lo lamento Kaichou pero… la verdad deseo ver una pequeña pelea entre esos dos.- las de su grupo lo miraban incrédulos.

-¡Así se habla Gen! ¡Yo también deseo ver!- Aj contuvo a su amiga pero miró a Sairaorg con una mueca mezclada entre sonrisa y fastidio.

-Parece que tu popularidad crece Ise-kun, estas ganando rivales varones.- la sonrisa burlona de Irina hizo que este la mire con fastidio.- Jeje, aunque ya sabemos tu respuesta.

-Ni que lo digan… Anda Ise, nadie dirá nada.- El castaño sonrió a las palabras de Twilight, notó que Rias le daba un asentimiento… bastaba con saber que no lo van a regañar.

-¿Empezamos?- la sonrisa de Sairaorg bastó como respuesta.

* * *

En la zona de práctica debajo de la casa, los dos combatientes estiraban un poco antes de empezar.

-¡Uy, que emoción! ¡Una pelea entre I-nii y Sai-kun!- Todos veían a Pinkie, ya con sus snacks.- ¿Quieren?- la respuesta unísona de todos hizo que la chica saque varias bolsas gigantes para convidar.

-Aún no capto de dónde saca todo eso…- Ayane dio un mordisco a una papita.- Pero es verdad… esta batalla será interesante, aunque sea sólo de práctica.

-¿Seguro de no participar Regulus? Creí que…

- **No señorita Aj, mi amo desea que esta pelea sea sólo de práctica… si voy a su lado se lo tomará en serio.-** La rubia asintió a esas palabras. Kuisha por su lado analizaba la chica… Así que es ella…

-Nya… espero que la batalla de por sí no pase a mayores…

-Esperemos eso Kuroka… pero conociendo a Ise-kun, temo que no sea así.

-Raynare Onee-sama… ¿Cree que deba curarlos después?- la caído asintió.- Ya veo…

-Yo también ayudaré… No deseo ver a nadie herido… además que esto me recuerda a esa vez en la isla.- Las palabras de Fluttershy sacaron una risa a las que sabían de eso.

Ravel y Fay se vieron entre ellas, ambas sabían que debían estar alertas a cualquier signo de algo que se salga de control, más con Ise… aún no confían mucho en los Cosmic Packs.

Mientras eso pasaba…

 _ **[¿Seguro? Podemos simplificar tu trabajo]**_

 _-Muy seguro Alfa, deseo ver como me va con mi armadura común.-_ Ise terminó de calentar y notó que Sairaorg también.

 _ **[Como desees chico, seremos observadores]-**_ Gamma estaba dispuesto a analizar al tipo este, como referencia.

Ambos oponentes se pusieron a 3 metros del otro, listos para entra en acción.

-No sabes lo mucho que esperé para medir fuerzas contigo.- Sairaorg se sacó su casaca y la lanzó a un lado para poder pelear más cómodo.

-¿Así? Me gana la curiosidad…- Ise también se quitó su casaca de la escuela y la lanzó a un lado.

-Eres rival de Vali… él siempre decía desde que lo conozco que deseaba luchar contra su rival destinado pero temía decepcionarse.- Ise rio a esas palabras.- Y por lo que vi, no es así… Deseo medir fuerzas con quien lo hizo pelear en serio.

-Eso fue hace meses, Vali y yo hemos cambiado tanto en como somos como en nuestros estilos de pelea. Pero se agradece el gesto.

Sairaorg cargó Touki en su cuerpo para luego ponerse en guardia. Ise alzó su mano izquierda, el Boosted Gear emergió para luego brillar… las llamas que salieron del Sacred Gear envolvieron a Ise para dar paso a la armadura roja del Welsh Dragon. Todos tragaron duro al verlo ponerse en guardia… ambos esperaron unos segundos, antes de hacer un movimiento… Koneko quien tenía una galleta dio un mordisco y el sonido de esta fue la señal…

Ise y Sairaorg fueron contra el otro con los puños alzados. En medio segundo estos impactaron y el suelo donde estaban se resquebrajo, así como los espectadores sintieron la onda de choque. Ambos dieron un paso hacia atrás para luego volver a atacar… Ise lanzó una patada que el demonio bloqueó, tomó la pierna del dragón y lo lanzó al aire… Ise en medio de este lanzó varios Dragon Shoots a Sairaorg quien con las manos desnudas las mandó a distintos lados. El Sekiryuutei se recuperó en medio del aire y fue hacia el demonio quien alzó un puño para dar un golpe.

Al lanzarlo, Ise abrió sus alas para que estas retengan unos segundos su caída ante la sorpresa de Sairaorg. El dragón dio un giro para dar una patada estilo hacha pero el demonio lo esquivó por los pelos. Al pisar tierra, Ise bloqueó una patada que iba a su cara… retrocedió por la fuerza del impacto para luego quedarse quieto.

Sairaorg no perdió ni un segundo y fue contra el dragón quien tuvo que cambiar de pose de combate a una más ofensiva, ser reservado no iba a servir. Saltó y dando un giro lanzo un rodillazo para impactar con el golpe del demonio, quien a pesar de eso alzó su otro puño para dar otro golpe… Ise lo esquivó por los pelos ya que le rozó un lado del casco… eso bastó para dejar una rajadura… a pesar de ello, Ise cargó una esfera de su poder en la mano y la lanzó hacia arriba ante el desconcierto de Sairaorg pero cuando esta se volvió varias esferas más pequeñas en el aire y caían sobre él supo lo que hizo.

Ise saltó a un lado y vio como su oponente salía de la zona de ataque pero bastaba. Cargó poder en su puño y fue hacia este para dar un golpe estando distraído pero este se preparó también y dejando que su X-Pulse lo guíe para el ataque… su cuerpo giro sólo para lanzar el ataque ante la sorpresa que sintió su X-Pulse activarse, obvio… ambos eran X-Rounders. Aún así, ambos lanzaron sus puños al otro… ambos golpes impactaron en la respectiva cara del otro… la fuerza mando a ambos lejos del otro rodando un poco en el suelo para luego detenerse… ambos se levantaron al segundo.

Ise tenía la máscara rota en la zona donde recibió el golpe ya que se podía ver su cara. Sairaorg sangraba por el lado que fue golpeado… ambos escupieron sangre para luego ponerse en guardia de nuevo.

Con los espectadores, la cara de asombro de todos bastaba, incluso Pinkie no dio bocado a ninguno de sus Snacks.

-Genial… la única vez que vi a Ise pelear así fue con…

-Vali-kun, sólo él daba esa sensación de igualdad contra Ise-kun.- Irina dio su comentario complementario al de Xenovia.

-Sabía del nivel de esos dos pero esto es nuevo.- Yura notó como Saji miraba la batalla atentamente y sonrió.

-Observa bien Gasper, si bien son nuestros amigos… son también una meta a alcanzar.- El vampiro asintió a las palabras de Kiba quien apretaba los puños.

Sirzches y Serafall se miraron un segundo, la idea de que el heredero de Bael sin el poder del Destrucción fuera tan fuerte… se notaba por su intenso entrenamiento pero verlo era otra cosa. Rean y Azazel miraban todo en silencio, debían estar alertas en caso esto de salga de control.

-Vaya, el nivel de esos dos va más allá que… la mayoría aquí.- Rossweise se tapó la boca al decir eso.- Perdón… yo…

-No está mal dicho Rossweise… es la verdad.- Akeno miraba seria la pelea, trataba de ver como Ise canaliza la esencia de Skeith para que ella pueda practicar lo mismo con Innis.

Kurama miraba todo con atención al lado de Skoll y Hati, su amo es fuerte pero ese tipo no se queda atrás… era genial.

-Veo que sin duda tu fuerza no es cosa de risa, ahora capto porque dicen que ser golpeado por ti es como recibir una bomba en la cara.

-¿Quién dijo…? Olvídalo…- Ise suspiró, vaya forma de que comparen sus golpes.- Pero digo lo mismo… eres el único de mi edad aparte de Vali que ha dañado mi armadura de este modo a puño limpio.

-Pues es un honor que digas eso…- Sairarorg en eso golpeó el piso ante la sorpresa de Ise quien sintió el temblor y como sus piernas perdían el equilibrio.

Dio un salto al aire para evitar perder la concentración pero ver como Sairaorg fue hacia él le hizo maldecir haber hecho tal estupidez. Cargó poder en sus propulsores y esquivo con la justas el golpe a su abdomen dando un giro en el aire para tratar de darle una patada, patada que fue bloqueada….

A los segundos ambos pisaron tierra, Ise escupió sangre… Miró su abdomen y notó el daño que recibió por un ligero roce, recibir un golpe directo era malo. Sairarorg se sobaba el brazo que uso para bloquear la patada del dragón, movió su mano… aún puede usarla. Ambos fueron contra el otro sin pensarlo dos veces y chocaron puños, luego patadas y así de manera consecutiva hasta que tras un último golpe ambos retrocedieron para tomar aire… Ambos respiraban algo agitados pero…

[Increíble… Pensar que este demonio llegara a tal nivel sin el uso del poder demoniaco, solo el cuerpo y una gran voluntad]- Ddraig optó por hablar en voz alta.- [Sairaorg Bael, eres un oponente digno y eso no se lo digo a cualquiera]

-Que el legendario dragón rojo me diga eso es un honor.- Sairarorg sonrió al decir eso.

[Así es… pero te recomiendo dejar de contenerte…. Porque ya no lo haremos nosotros]- Dicho eso, el aura roja del dragón emergió ante la sorpresa del demonio.

En una fracción de segundos, Ise apareció en frente del demonio para darle un golpe pero este lo bloqueo y lanzó uno al dragón, este hizo lo mismo pero luego del bloqueo dio un giro hacia atrás para darle una patada en la quijada a Sairarorg quien aún en medio de todo eso, logro dar un golpe en el hombro lastimado del Sekiryuutei quien se quejó por el obvio dolor en dicha zona. Ambos se vieron unos segundos para luego lanzarse de nuevo a una pelea de puños de manera rápida y feroz.

Cada choque de golpes hacia que el lugar temblara, cada impacto, incluso de los bloqueos, hacía que la zona donde ellos estaban parados tiemble. Los espectadores empezaron a notar que el lugar en general se estaba agrietando… Ambos estaban poco a poco dejando el sentido de que era una práctica y están empezando a usar su poder real… Eso empezó a asustar a los presentes ya que el lugar no estaba hecho para resistir tales choques de energía.

-¡AH, el lugar está temblando!- Aki gritó al ver como una rajadura se extendió a su lado.- ¡AY NO!

-¡Ise, Sairarorg deténganse…. Van tirar el lugar abajo!- Rias grito para que su novio y primo se detengan pero ninguno hizo caso, estaban tan inmersos en la batalla que no oían a nadie.

-¡No nos oyen, están enfrascados en su lucha… Hay que intervenir!

-¡Bien cerebrito….! ¿¡COMO LO HACEMOS!?- Rainbow gritó desesperada ya que el temblor estaba incrementando.

Ambos jóvenes chocaban puños, patadas, bloqueos, llaves pero en ninguno momento habían usado el poder máximo que pueden sacar en este estado, Ise tiró una patada al mismo tiempo que Sairarorg dio un golpe. Ambos sintieron el daño respectivo de cada ataque para luego dejar que sus X-Pulses les diga que hacer, una ráfaga de golpes potentes por parte de Sairarorg y un esquivar de manera precisa por parte de Ise para luego atacar aunque recibía a veces los golpes del demonio pero eso no lo detenía… Se estaba divirtiendo, hace tiempo que no disfruta una pelea… lo atribuye a su nexo con Skeith pero… Era más, no sabía que pero en verdad se estaba divirtiendo. Sairaorg por su parte, el único oponente de su edad que siempre había tenido era Vali, el único que podía sacarlo del aburrimiento y de los típicos retos de los demonios nobles consentidos… si bien nunca lograban llegar a más que una sesión de práctica, desde que supo que Vali empató con el Sekiryuutei siempre tuvo la sensación de que este tipo le daría el reto que tanto ha ansiado y se lo estaba dando.

Ninguno midió fuerzas cuando chocaron sus puños una vez más, esta vez si creando varias fisuras en todo el lugar ante el miedo de muchos y la preocupación de otros ya que ambos contendientes se habían olvidado que era una práctica… ¡Iban a atacar con todo! Ise cargó poder en su puño y Sairarorg hizo lo mismo…

-¡Rean detenlos!- el grito de Venelana, Celestia y Luna hizo que este se mueva de inmediato hacia ambos jóvenes que ya estaban a segundos de dar el golpe.

Pero en ese momento, Rean tomo los puños de ambos ante la sorpresa general, incluso de los combatientes, dio un giro sobre su eje y con la fuerza de este sumada a la de los chicos mandó a ambos a lados opuestos haciéndolos impactar cada uno una respectiva pared. Al verse eso, todos suspiraron más calmados… Los dos jóvenes que sufrieron el impacto se sobaban la cabeza, eso si dolió…

-¡Maestro, eso no era necesario!

-Mejor mira el lugar y dime que no lo fue…- Ise se sorprendió al oír eso, Sairaorg miró a todo el lugar y notó a que se refería.

El lugar entero estaba lleno de rajaduras, no solo el suelo y las paredes… hasta el techo… Ambos no midieron el poder de sus ataques… era imposible que un lugar que no está diseñado para peleas de esta clase resistiera tanto, es más… fue un milagro que el lugar haya aguantado tanto y no haya caído sobre ellos.

-Parece que… este lugar no es el ideal para una pelea entre nosotros.- Sairarorg se paró para luego ver a sus siervos acercarse a él.- Lamento el desastre…

-No se preocupe Sairaorg-sama, lo entendemos.- Kuisha sonrió al decir eso.

 **-Lamentablemente el Sekiryuutei no tiene la misma suerte….-** El león señaló hacia donde estaba Ise para mostrar como este era resondrado por Rias, Twilight y muchas más por haberse dejado llevar…

-Jajajaja, veo que en efecto esta ha sido una batalla que nos ha demostrado algo.- las palabras de Azazel hicieron que todos lo vean.- Que el nivel de ambos es muy superior al de dos jóvenes de su edad, no sólo por ser X-Rounders sino que por el resultado de sus entrenamientos.

-Oh y que además se mostraban como niños con juguetes nuevos, eso es lo mejor.- Serafall dijo eso con una sonrisa.- Por cierto Ise, ya salió el juego que esperabas.

-¿¡QUÉ!? ¿¡Cómo es que no lo supe o lo noté!?- Ise se levantó desesperado ya que lleva esperando ese juego meses.

-¡Luego!- ambas novias le dieron un cocacho por actuar como un niño frente a dos líderes y más por casi haber tirado abajo el lugar.

-Jajajaja, muy bien… este fue un espectáculo que me ha dado muy buena fe sobre el futuro.- Sirzches sabía que ambos jóvenes aún no alcanzan sus máximos potenciales.- Pero mejor vayamos al piso de arriba, luego le diré a Ajuka que mande a unos arquitectos a arreglar esta zona y reforzar el área de entrenamiento.

-¡Genial, así podremos entrenar con más ganas!

-Rainbow, sé más respetuosa… Muchas gracias por el gesto Sirzches-sama.- La rubia hizo que su amiga haga una reverencia como ella.

-No hay de que Aj… Ahora, vayamos a hablar sobre lo que vinimos.- Todos asintieron para luego ir a las escaleras para ir al piso de arriba pero…

-Hyoudo Issei…- Sairarorg detuvo al Dragón.- Un día… Un día luchemos sin restricciones.

Ise miró al demonio quien siguió su camino mientras él miraba su mano derecha, la sensación de la batalla… no se iba. La apretó con fuerza, él también deseaba eso… No estaba conforme con como acabo la pelea… Necesita más, una pelea que lo haga sentirse vivo… El destello rojo en sus ojos mostraba que Skeith también deseaba una pelea que lo haga sentirse…. Vivo.

* * *

 _ **-Oye…mi otra yo.-**_ Innis habló con Akeno mientras esta preparaba el té para los invitados.- _**Deja de pensar en lo que viste… No somos ese chico y Skeith.**_

 _-¿No te da envidia ver lo bien que ambos se aprovechan el uno al otro…?_ \- Akeno pudo ver que Ise aprovechaba el factor del cual Skeith se alimenta, la adrenalina para mejorar su estilo y…- _Tú y yo no podemos hacer eso…_

 _ **-Porque no nos llevamos al nivel que Skeith y ese mocoso se llevan, mira… admito que si acepte ser parte de ti es porque me alegro ver que deseas dar ese paso hacia adelante a pesar de tus tristezas. Pero eso no quita que no confías en mí del todo y yo aún te considere una chica tonta.**_

- _Que amable eres Innis…_

 _ **-Soy tú… soy algo sádica obviamente.-**_ Akeno suspiro al oír eso.- _**Mira…. Mi punto es… ¿Quieres que seamos más fuertes las dos? ¿Más acceso a mi poder y que este sea tuyo? Entonces convénceme y hazme que crea en ti y que el mundo es mejor de lo que vi en un inicio…. Muestra que el chico sacrifico lo que era el poder de Haou por una buena razón.**_

 _-Tú…-_ Akeno sonrió al escuchar eso… sin duda, si desea demostrar que es digna de ser la nueva "Mirage of Deceit" debe entrenar…. Lo demostrará, mostrará que merece esta marca en el dorso de su mano… que puede valerse por si sola y caminar sin temor a la incertidumbre.- _Gracias Innis, sé que iniciamos mal pero…_

 _ **-No me la des… no deseo palabras, deseo acciones y hechos…. Eso me convencerá mi otra yo.-**_ Innis se fue a dormir mientras Akeno reía ligeramente… se nota que es ella en parte.

Tras eso, con la ayuda de Rarity, Tsubaki y Asia empezó a repartir la bebida a todos los presentes. Sirzches y Serafall hablaban algo entre ellos, como tratando de acordar en como dar la noticia. Cuando todo el mundo ya tenía su bebida lista…

-Muy bien… primero que nada… Informare la situación tras lo de Loki.- las palabras de Sirzches hicieron que todos lo miren atentos.- No es por nada pero creo que hemos evitado lo peor y la relación con los nórdicos va por buen camino.- El suspiro de calma fue general, temieron un tipo de represalia.

-Pero… eso no quita que ahora muchas facciones tienen sus ojos sobres nosotros, más porque fuimos capaces de detener un ataque a gran escala al mundo.- Serafall quien se encargaba de las Relaciones Exteriores sabía de esas cosas.- Pero en lo general… hemos cumplido nuestra.

-Pero… ¿Hay algo más?- Seekvaira dio un sorbo a su té, estaba delicioso.

-Lamentablemente si… primero, los líderes de muchas casas no están felices con…. Ise-kun.- Las palabras del Maou hicieron que todos se sorprendan.

-¿Por qué…? Ise-kun ha sido de vital importancia para…

-No es que no acepten eso Shidou-san… es que…- Serafall tomo aire.- La fama que Ise se hizo tras lo de Raiser y la presentación de los jóvenes demonios ha hecho que estos no lo vean con buenos ojos…. Si bien el show lo ayuda con los de clase media y baja…. Los nobles lo ven como una amenaza.

-¿Amenaza a qué…?- Luna optó por preguntar, no le gusta como va todo esto.

-A las tradiciones…- Sirzches respondió.- Las tradiciones dictan que la sangre es todo lo que vale junto con el talento… Pero Ise-kun ha demostrado que no es así. Pongamos a un lado que es la actual reencarnación del Rey Supremo y el Sekiryuutei…. Que alguien que haya nacido sin talento haya logrado no solo vencer a un noble, un ser que estaba al nivel de un Dios, luchado con un ser del nivel de los antiguos Maou, detenido una bestia que nació de Loki y al mismo Loki… demuestra que puedes lograr mucho si te esfuerzas.

-El punto es… que Ise-kun es un símbolo de superación para los menos privilegiados y a los reencarnados.- Celestia sonrió por la ironía.- Vaya… Y pensar que un chico que no ha deseado meterse en temas políticos los genere.

-No es que queramos…. Lamentablemente, cierta casa ha sido muy… insistente.- Sairaorg bajo la cabeza a las palabras de la Maou, sabía de que casa hablan… Aj noto su cambio de actitud… ¿Qué pensará?

-Pero déjenos eso a nosotros, los del consejo son como perros que moverán su cola a los que les den más… sin ofender a ustedes tres.- Los tres canes asintieron, Kurama se había vuelto más expresivo con los entrenamientos de Skoll y Hati, aunque una que otra herida era necesaria.- A parte de que se quejan de la participación de Vali siendo un traidor, no hay más que comentar en ese punto.

-¡Va-kun nos ayudó…. Esos nobles son unos hijos de…!- Fluttershy y Ray taparon la boca de su amiga por la casi barbaridad que estuvo a punto de decir, se notaba que cada vez era más común que saque su lado como Diane.

-Eso lo sabemos nosotros, eso lo saben los que luchamos en esa batalla pero a los ojos del resto fue algo que no pueden permitir.

-Y pensar que mi nieto se vería involucrado en esto.- Venelana suspiró para luego ver a su hijo quien no se mostraba nada feliz.- ¿No tendrás problemas?

-Lo dudo madre… por más que muchos entre los nobles me odien, soy alguien necesario por mi poder e influencia… No se atreverán hacer algo contra mí de modo directo.- Sirzches sonaba confiado al decir eso.- Pero ya no hablemos de esas cosas…. Vamos con más nuevas noticias.

-¡Así es!- Serafall sacó de la nada un gran poster.- ¡TADA!- en este se veía la imagen promocional del show del Sekiryuutei Supremo… ¿Qué demo…?- ¡Ise, es hora de ir a la gran firma de autógrafos que planee!

-¿¡Que vaya a la qué que tú qué!?- Ise se mostró horrorizado al oír ello.- ¡Un minuto, yo no accedí a esto!

-Lo hiciste, aquí…- La Maou mostró un contrato.- Aquí nos das la potestad de que vayas a esta clase de eventos a cambio de recibir las gratificaciones del show y similares.- Ise tomo dicho contrato…. Era verdad… Minuto… ¿¡Cómo consiguieron su firma!? ¡Para el peor de los males… era suya en verdad!- La actividad será este fin de semana, estate listo… Y practica tu firma.

-Demonios…- Ise se llevó la mano a la cara, lo que le faltaba…

-Oh y deseo que Rias-chan, Twilight-chan, Koneko-chan y Kiba-kun vayan también… para promocionar la segunda temporada.

-¿¡Habrá segunda temporada!?- algunos de los siervos gritaron emocionados…. Para la sorpresa de todos…

-¡Por supuesto!- Serafall puso su pie sobre la mesa de centro ante la mirada de todos.- ¡La saga del encuentro destinado para hallar el amor y su camino… Sekiryuutei Supremo New será un éxito!- Las llamas en los ojos de la Maou daban algo de miedo.

Mientras Rias y Twilight le picaban un ojo a Ise cada una por quedarse viendo las piernas de la Maou, otros ya hacían sus teorías para la nueva temporada ante la risa de Azazel y Rean.

-Veo que en verdad las cosas han tomado un camino interesante, más si es en la sociedad demoniaca.- Azazel reía sin limitaciones el ver como Ise padecía por esas chicas y la idea de ahora tener que ir a un evento de firma de autógrafos.

-Pero… Esto también aumentara la inconformidad de los nobles con Ise, no es por ser pesimista Azazel pero a menos que Ise muestre lo que puede hacer frente a los demonios, dudo que vayamos a tener un poco de paz por parte de esos tontos.

-Eso lo sé, lo sabes tú y lo saben ellos…- Azazel sabía a que se refería Rean, un buen medio para ganar prestigio en la sociedad demoniaca era con un Rating Game pero Ise no es demonio, él nunca podrá participar en uno por más que quiera… el único medio para que eso pase es…

-Un reto directo… un reto en el cual no haya nada más que la pelea y la misma popularidad de uno… Ise nunca aceptara una pelea así, a menos que tenga una muy buena razón para hacerlo.- Azazel le debía dar la razón a su amigo. Él también cree eso…. Aún así le preocupa ya que sabe que casa es a que está promoviendo para que Ise no sea bien visto… Y pensar que la casa de Bael caería tan bajo, mejor dicho… que el líder actual caiga tan bajo para hacer eso. Se nota que tradicionalismo ya se ha pasado de la raya.

-Lamentablemente no todas son buenas noticias.- las palabras de Sirzches hicieron que todos se detengan… el Maou tuvo que dejar a un lado que su amiga y Pinkie se habían vestido como Mahou Shoujos…. ¿Cuándo lo hicieron?- Hay una noticia que lamentablemente es para ustedes los 4 participantes de los Rating Games entre jóvenes.

-Onii-sama… me estás asustando….

-Lo lamento Rias… pero… Los Rating Game que iban a haber han sido cancelados.

-¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?- el grito de los jóvenes demonios bastó para que el lugar tiemble un poco.

-¿¡Como es eso posible…. Maou-sama!?- Sona habló primero tras ver como Rias se quedó helada en su lugar, ella estuvo a pasos de eso también.

-Pues… tras lo que paso con Rahab que cancelo los juegos planeados ese día, lo que paso con Diadora que forzó a cancelar los demás juegos… Fue la única opción que quedó tras analizar todo.

-Pero… Sirzches-sama… Estos juegos ya estaban planeados, esto afectara las esquedulas ya planeadas.- Seekvaira sabia un poco de eso debido a la posición de su casa pero… que esto en verdad pase es…

-Lamentablemente no podemos hacer nada, es la decisión que se tomó tras largas horas de charla y que en verdad no importa cuanto tratábamos, no veíamos otra salida…- Serafall se disculpó con todos.- Sé que tenían deseos de mostrar lo que son capaces pero ya lo han hecho de otros modos… sólo que esta vez, no hay más que hacer.

Todos se mantuvieron callados… no había nada que pudieran hacer y muchos menos replicar dado que todo paso por circunstancias superiores a ellos. No tenían otra que aceptar esto y seguir hacia adelante…

-¿Rias Onee-sama…?- Asia movió a la chica que seguía de pie totalmente ida…- ¿Está bien…? Oigan, me está asustando que no se mueva o diga algo…

-Rias… Oye…- Ray le dio unas palmadas en la cara pero ni así reacciona.- No hay otra…

-¿¡Qué crees que haces!?- Ayane detuvo a su amiga que estuvo a segundos de darle una cachetada a la pelirroja.- ¡Así no se arreglan las cosas!

-¡Es para que reaccione!- mientras ambas chicas discutían por los métodos a utilizarse… Al fin hubo reacción…

Rias se acercó al sillón más grande del lugar, acomodó unos cojines, limpió un poco dicho mueble, se puso a un lado de este, suspiró, se llevó la mano a la frente de modo dramático y cayó sobre el mueble con gracia ante la sorpresa de todos….

-Sabes Rarity… Tal vez debas patentar tu desmayo, todos ya lo están repitiendo…- Kaori optó por darle el consejo a la chica quien miraba sin poder creer que su desmayo sea usado por otros. La risa de Kiba y la sonrisa burlona de Tsubaki no ayudaban mientras el resto trataba de hacer que Rias reaccione… Todo mientras Irina y Xenovia evitaban que Pinkie le lance agua fría a la chica para que se levante.

-Sabe Sirzches-sama… La próxima mande la noticia por escrito…- el Maou rio nervioso ante la sugerencia de Twilight.

Skoll y Hati miraban confusos todo…. Vaya que los jóvenes de esta era son dramáticos… Kurama por su lado solo tenía la lengua afuera, él no entendía nada…

* * *

Luego de todo eso…. Sairaorg y su sequito volvieron a casa, obvio con las noticias de que no habrá Rating Game contra los Gremory sobre ellos, muy decepcionados de verdad porque les hubiera gustado medir fuerzas con los que conforman la generación X. Sairaorg optó por caminar un poco en los jardines de la casa mientras el resto se iba a descansar o entrenar, Regulus fue con Kuisha… sabe que su amo desea estar solo en estos momentos.

Mientras caminaba en los jardines de la casa, el demonio pensaba en que será ahora de las cosas en la casa, sabe que tiene el apoyo de su padre solo por fuera pero en el fondo lo desprecia por ser el hijo fracaso, obviamente le importa poco lo que su padre diga o piense de él, está dispuesto a seguirá adelante por más que este no lo desee… sabe que como heredero de la casa tiene sus responsabilidades pero no desea quedarse con el título de una casa que de por sí, no siente ningún apego más allá de sus orígenes y de su hermano menor quien por cierto aún no lo trata como un hermano a pesar de sus obvios intentos de llevarse bien…

-Ojalá las clases con Aj me ayuden para hacer que Magdaran se abra un poco más conmigo…- si bien son hijos de distintas madres, llevan la sangre de Bael en sus venas… desea llevarse bien con él.

-Sairaorg.- Justo la voz de la persona con quien no desea hablar ahora. El demonio se dio media vuelta y dio una reverencia al hombre en frente suyo, una versión más adulta que él solo que sin los músculos entrenados y de cabello castaño… como su tía Venelana.- Veo que las noticias te fueron dadas por los Maou en persona.

-Así es padre.- el actual líder de la casa de Bael paso al lado del hijo que él solo ve como un fallo por no haber heredado el Poder de la Destrucción, sólo lo apoya por el apoyo político que puede ganar.- Padre, por unos días estaré yendo al mundo humano para… estudiar unas cosas.

-Como quieras, con tal que no te desligues de tus responsabilidades.- el joven asintió.- Por cierto, de seguro viste a mi hermana.

-Sí… Está bien y llevando bien su nuevo embarazo…

-Tch, mujer estúpida.- La respuesta de su padre hizo que el joven se muerda la lengua.- Terminar su matrimonio con una buena casa por el capricho de su hija de no querer casarse para luego ir a los brazos de un humano que…

-Que derrotó al demonio Rahab.- las palabras del joven mostraban que no le gustaba a donde iba la charla.- Es mejor que no hable mal de mi tía en frente del Ogro Carmesí… tiene mal carácter padre.

-¿Es esa una amenaza Sairaorg….?

-Es una simple sugerencia.- ambos se vieron unos segundos para que luego el mayor se de vuelta.- ¿Fue usted…. Quien sugirió que no haya más Rating Games entre los jóvenes demonios?

-No le veo utilidad a seguir un juego del cual no se gana nada.- Sairarorg apretó los puños… no importaba si no ganaba nada, luchar contra Rias y sus siervos hubiera sido un reto para su grupo para que sean más fuertes y…- Además… tengo en mente algo mejor y que todos los nobles parecen aceptar.

-¿Qué…?- Ver la sonrisa de su padre le hizo saber que algo tenía en mente.

-Dime Sairaorg… ¿Qué tanto deseas luchar con el tan aclamado Sekiryuutei Supremo?- las palabras que oyó lo sorprendieron, más porque en verdad sabía que la respuesta era obvia y que al darla…. Sabía que no habría otro camino para él ahora, su pelea con Hyoudo Issei iba a pasar más pronto de lo que creyó.

-¿Qué tienes en mente en padre?

Estar dispuesto a ser usado de ese modo por los que no tienen ningún aprecio en ti es… algo que cuesta pero es necesario si deseas lograr tu meta… Tu tan ansiada meta y sueño, por más difícil que sea.

* * *

Insertar canción: Drastic my soul [Tv Edit.] – Mikio Sakai

Al iniciar la canción, vemos que la cámara se mueve discretamente y nota una especie de destellos de luz para mostrar a Issei quien se encontraba sentado en una especie de roca sobre una especie de mar mientras que las letras de la canción comienzan a ser entonadas.

Ima sugu sumetai itsuwari no kamen tsuketa kono jibun wo

(Quiero vivir ahora a pesar que llevo esa mascara marcada por el engaño)

Y en el reflejo del agua, Issei estaba con los ojos cerrados pero se muestra que poco a poco se ve que su cuerpo se cambia a uno que posee Haou, siendo el castaño su reencarnación actual, pero el color de su cabello era blanco.

Giratsuita tsuki to yami ga kousa suru Spiral Sky

(Y la brillante luna con la oscuridad se cruzarán en este cielo espiral)

Por un momento, la cámara está mostrando el cielo, pero se ve diversos destellos de la luz del sol pero poco a poco se va alejando y mostrando a Haou que estaba sentado aun en esa roca en el mar haciendo alusión que era el reflejo del cielo que mostraba hace poco.

Kagami aru futashika Relation toki ni kizuna sae kokoro wo shibaru

(Existe una relación extraña en el espejo entrelazando los tiempos de este corazón)

Ahora que está viéndose un lado el como el rey supremo todavía se encuentra sentado la cámara se mueve hacia estar en frente de él mientras que la escena se cambia a una ciudad que se encuentra entre abandonada y destruida y en una roca parecida en donde estaba Haou que ahora es Issei quien se encuentra sentado viendo su reflejo en un charco de agua mientras que se le da un acercamiento al castaño que se encuentra sentado en ese lugar.

Ugokenai? Soretomo ugokanai?

(¿Podrás moverte? ¿O no podrás?)

Ya estando en frente de Issei que seguía viendo el reflejo suyo en el carcho de agua que tenía fijada su mirada mientras que las luces en destellos iluminan parte de su vestimenta.

Kodoku wo tsuyosa ni kaete!

(¡Cambiaré la tristeza por fuerza!)

Y en diversos momentos notamos como unas gotas de agua al ritmo de la música de fondo caen primero en el reflejo de la mirada fija de Haou, luego la de Issei y al final una que muestran la mitad de su rostro que el lado derecho es el del rey supremo y el izquierdo es del Sekiryuutei Supremo actual que cierran sus ojos para luego mostrar unas gaviotas que estaban flotando en el mar y que un flujo de agua hace cambiar lo que se ve ahora siguiendo la canción.

Drastic my soul aruka mama kono kokoro wo michiite

(Drástica mi alma como si este corazón está guiando un camino)

Ahora haciendo un cambio de escena, vemos a Lavenza y Charlotte que comienzan a ver a la distancia viendo a su querido y amado Haou quien se preparaba para ir hacia otra batalla cuando estaba vivo mientras que ellas desaparecen en un flash de luz mientras que el rey supremo tenía un rostro triste ya que cambia a su forma parecida a la que tiene su reencarnación actual pero teniendo su cabello albino.

Drastic my self negai koete atarashii jibun e to

(Drástica a mi ser superando el deseo de convertirme en un nuevo yo)

Y hablando de Issei, este se encuentra hablando con diversas chicas que tienen sentimientos amorosos por él ya que volvía de entrenar un tanto más para poder dominar sus poderes.

Oh Drastic my soul tashikametai Ima koko ni ikiru imi wo

(Oh, drástica mi alma quisiera saber el cómo puedo vivir ahora mismo)

Tanto como el rey supremo y el Sekiryuutei Supremo se miran fijamente, ambos alzan su puño para chocarlo haciendo que Haou se vuelva en destellos de luces que van hacia Issei quien cierra sus ojos para luego abrirlos que estaba sentado en una especie de risco mientras que su harem y amigos estaban cerca y se le acercaban.

Drastic myself motto kooku Ukai yami tsukinukete

(Drástica a mi ser subiendo más alto para perforar a través de la oscuridad)

Y nota que comienzan a aparecer los primeros rayos de luz provenientes del sol mientras que se acercan para ver el amanecer y cambiar su rostro que estaba neutro en ese momento a uno que muestra una sonrisa para seguir viendo el amanecer del nuevo día.

I believe in drastic my soul

(Creó en mi alma drástica)

Ahora la cámara comienza a mostrar a Issei que estaba a espaldas de la misma y que se aleja mientras que poco a poco un fondo blanco se muestra en toda la pantalla mientras que la canción de fondo se termina.

* * *

 **¡Atrás todas, es mi turno de jugar! ¡No puedo creer que las 6 me esten atacando, maldigo mi suerte! Como ya ven, se acerca lo mejor de este arco... pero por ahora lo dejaremos ahí. Nos vemos la semana que viene, el domingo como siempre. Hasta otra. ¡Alejense!**


	109. Convicciones y Sorpresas

**Nueva semana, nuevo cap de este fic. Estamos llegando al momento climax de este arco antes de llegar al viaje a Kyoto, vaya que estamos cerca.**

 **Twilight: Y creías no llegar tan lejos, mirate ahora.**

 **Rainbow: Tus problemas de autoestima a veces te juegan mal.**

 **Verdad. Se aprende a superar las cosas.**

 **Rarity: Es más, este cap será bueno para cierta rubia [Mira a su amiga con una sonrisa burlona]**

 **Pinkie: Oh, es verdad... es tan- [Le tapan la boca con un pastelito] ¿¡Hm!?**

 **Flutterhy: Oh my... no deberías avergnzarte Aj, es más... creo que es tierno.**

 **AJ: YA, veamos el capítulo de una buena vez para que esta situación acabe.**

 **Le doy la razón a la del sombrero, vamos por el siguiente capítulo.**

* * *

 **Sekiryuutei Supremo**

 **Arco 8: Vida y Determinación**

 **Capítulo 108: Convicciones y Sorpresas**

Insertar canción: RE: MEMBER – FLOW (Tv edit.)

Kaki narase sonzai wo koko ni iru to...

(Haciendo tocar aquí la melodía de tu existir…)

Al iniciar la canción, vemos una silueta de un joven Issei que está viendo las lapidas de sus fallecidos padres mientras que poco a poco la luz del sol aparece haciendo que el castaño llegue a su actual edad mientras que antes de dar una última mirada a las lapidas de sus progenitores alza su vista al cielo que en su rostro pasa de un semblante serio a uno que tiene una sonrisa.

Aratana tabi ga ima hajimaru

(Un nuevo viaje ahora va a comenzar)

Mientras que la escena cambia a que Issei se encuentra en una especie de valle verdoso y que un pájaro comienza a tomar vuelo llevándose la mirada de la cámara que va hacia el cielo haciendo que mire directamente hacia al sol dejando que se muestre el título de la serie por unos instantes para que desaparezcan y luego muestren al castaño quien da un salto dirigiéndose hasta donde se encuentran sus conocidos y su harem siguiendo la música de fondo…

Kawari yuku kisetsu no naka wo ikinuku tabi ni bokura

(Mediante las estaciones cambian y los viajes que hemos tenido)

Mientras que las letras son entonadas, vemos a Rias y Twilight que reciben al castaño mediante que las demás se llegan dejando que Issei se rasque la nuca ya que estaba preocupadas al mismo tiempo que ven como Rean está lidiando en traer en todos los antojos de Celestia, Luna y Venelana ya en un estado de embarazo haciendo que Issei sude nervioso a mares y las chicas ya imaginan como su amado tendría que hacer lo mismo con ellas mientras que en sus rostros se muestra diversos sonrojos, desde ligeros hasta muy pronunciados y ven como los amigos de Issei conversan diversos temas triviales como lo que les pasa en su día a día.

Chie to tsuyosa wo te ni ireta kedo [Just looks like a survival game]

(A pesar que obtuvimos fuerza y sabiduría pero [Es como un juego de supervivencia])

Mientras que Fie se entrelaza su mano cariñosamente con la de Rean haciendo que las futuras madres ardan en celos, Issei tiene varios pasajes en su pasado sobre cómo pudo conocer a LeFay, Ayane, Raynare y Ravel a su respectivo momento luego de que se fuera de viaje con su maestro y el padre que lo ha estado criando desde ese momento.

Nagareteku jikan no naka ni okizari ni shita omoi wo

(Aunque dejemos esa era que hemos pensado atrás dejando al tiempo fluir)

En diversos momentos, vemos a los tres líderes de las fracciones sobrenaturales en sus rutinas habituales, como el que Michael se encuentra viendo el panorama desde su trono en el cielo, Azazel tomando sake mientras que hace su trabajo de profesor (aunque con esa rutina de tomar a tempranas horas cuestiona a varios compañeros de trabajo, incluyendo mujeres) y a Sirzechs lidiando lo que sabemos que es el peor enemigo de todos que ha existido desde tiempos muy antiguos, el papeleo. Y notando que va en aumento gracias a Grayfia que trae más documentos a revisar haciendo que el pobre líder se vuelva azul por el trabajo extra que tiene que hacer.

Wasureta koto sura wasurete ita

(Y dejando ya olvidando todos esos momentos)

Pero en una mesa podemos ver a Gabriel, Penemue y Serafall, a pesar de sus diferencias teniendo una charla de chicas siendo vistas por los demás quienes se sorprenden por ese acto, más no Issei que repentinamente nota que todos los presentes han desaparecido estando en una profunda oscuridad y ve a su yo niño desde ese momento totalmente cerrado llorando por lo que el destino los fuera llevado a destiempo.

Kuzure kaketa toki kodoku wo shitte deaeta bokura hitori ja nai

(En ese momento que caí, conocí la soledad. Pero me di cuenta que ahora no estoy solo)

Caminando hacia donde se encuentra su yo pasado, Issei le toma el hombro y con una sonrisa le muestra las diversas luces que aparecen que son las personas que durante el tiempo que ha crecido y se mantienen vivo el recuerdo de sus padres haciendo que su yo pasado se vuelva en destellos de luz haciendo que el castaño teniendo activado el Boosted Gear cambie su mirada haciendo un rostro serio de batalla hacia su contrincante, Sairaorg Bael que con una sonrisa va hacia él.

Sarake dase kanjou wo banjou no omoi wo

(Empieza a mostrar ese vigor y esos sentimientos)

Y de manera inmediata Issei va hacia la dirección de Sairaorg respondiendo a la sonrisa que tenía su contrincante en su rostro haciendo que muestren sus respectivos Balance Breaker entre auras rojas carmesí y doradas que chocan entre sí viendo que ellos se encuentran intercambiando golpes y batallando para seguir pasando sus límites.

Namidame ga unmei wo kaete yuku

(Esos ojos con lágrimas podrán cambiar el futuro)

Pero lo que no notan los dos luchadores es que cada una de las interesadas amorosas de alguna manera tienen lágrimas en sus ojos mientras que recuerdan la dura batalla anterior que casi les cuesta a varios, en especial a Aj con Sairaorg, Rarity con Yuuto, Rainbow con Genshiro y Fluttershy con Gasper respectivamente sus vidas mientras que seguían presenciando esa batalla entre los dos jóvenes que son X-Rounder que llego a un punto que un relámpago de energía se aparece haciendo que haya un destello de luz en la pantalla.

Yami ni uchi narase kodou wo kitto aeru yo

(Y haciendo eco tus latidos en la oscuridad, sin dudar nos volveremos a ver)

Que dentro del salón del corazón podemos ver a Issei y a Haou caminando lado a lado hasta que cruzan miradas mientras que en sus rostros pueden notarse una sonrisa previo a que ambos choquen sus puños en señal de amistad y lentamente desaparece mientras que el rey supremo asienta con la cabeza sobre el camino que sigue su actual encarnación ahora teniendo el título de Sekiryuutei Supremo.

Onaji itami no hata no moto de

(Dentro de las profundidades de nuestro mismo dolor)

Ahora que el lugar desaparecio por completo, dejando a Issei que se encuentra en un valle verdoso comienza a caminar mediante que en diversos flashes se muestra al grupo de Vali que se encuentra viajando por el mundo, Yuuto entrenando su técnica, Gasper quien estaba entre Tomoe y Fluttershy que lentamente se minimiza por una especie de campo de batalla va a ocurrir. El castaño llega a su casa pero se detiene para hacer una última mirada al cielo para seguir su rumbo.

* * *

Era un día más en la casa Hyoudo, casa donde el Sekiryuutei pasaba sus días de paz y calma, al menos eso es lo que uno trata de creer, dado que la casa es muy activa debido a las locuras de cada habitante. Justo la actividad se incrementó más con la llegada de Celestia y Luna a la casa debido al embarazo de ambas, deseando paz para no afectar a sus bebés, ya que el trabajo de directoras puede ser muy estresante, además que la adición de los lobos Skoll y Hati a la casa era algo que mucho dirían, es una locura… ¿Por qué tener a esos dos lobos?

Simple, ambas mujeres habían logrado tener a esos dos bajo su control por el poder que tienen del Sol y la Luna, que si bien no las pone a la par de Dioses, les permite alimentar por decirlo así y calmar la actitud de esos que se nota a leguas, pueden ser muy drásticos. Si no me creen, el entrenamiento que le dan a Kurama es una clara muestra de ello.

Kurama, la mascota de la casa, era un lobo nacido de una jauría de lobos que fueron usados por Loki para dar el poder de Fenrir y sus hijos a otros de su especie, con la intención de dar a luz un ejército. Como se vio, sólo Kurama fue el producto exitoso… Pero por cosas de la vida, el lobo fue usado de intercambio por uno de los seguidores de Loki para tener algo y este se fue a la isla Alicorn pero el tipo al ver que el cachorro no parecía ser especial, debido a su corta edad, lo dejó en las calles… por cosas de la vida, el pequeño fue descubierto por Fluttershy y luego traído aquí donde si bien halló su origen y lo que es, no le importa mucho.

Ahora mismo el lobo, tomado cono perro siberiano por los vecinos, estaba en el parque con Aki y Kaori. A ambas les tocaba ser las que lo lleven hoy… Ambas miraban como el cachorro perseguía unas aves en el lugar, rieron al ver que sin duda era muy infantil pero es de suponerse dado que es un cachorro aún.

-¡Kurama, no molestes mucho a las aves!- Kaori dio la advertencia, si el lobo la oyó o no, es un misterio.- Que enérgico.

-Lo es, además que se ve feliz desde que Skoll y Hati llegaron a la casa.- Aki miró su celular unos segundos.- Oh, debo llamar a mamá… ya sabes.

-Adelante.- Kaori vio a su amiga partir a hacer la llamada y hablar en privado, ella sólo se sentó a un lado del lugar en una de las bancas.- Ahora…

El ladrido de Kurama la hizo alzar la vista, el lobo la miraba como diciendo que se le acerque. Ella sabía que el lobo era listo, muy listo… Algo quiere. Se levantó y se acercó a él, sólo para notar que este tenía en frente suyo una vara… Con que era eso….

-¿Quieres que la lance?- el lobo asintió con la lengua afuera.- Bien… ¡Ahí va!

Bien la lanzó, Kurama fue tras la vara rápidamente. Era veloz y eso se atribuye a que es entrenado arduamente por esos dos y algo de ellos. Si bien no le pueden enseñar con palabras, lo hacen con ejemplos y con juegos de este estilo… Como que dio un salto largo y atrapó la vara en el aire… sólo que un salto de varios pasos no se ve bien… la vista de los transeúntes basta.

-Ahm… Jajaja, mi perro esta entrenando para una competencia.- Kaori optó por la ligera mentira, Kurama se acercó a ello y esta se agachó.- No hagas esos saltos largos… van a sospechar de ti.

El lobo la miró confundido ¿Por qué iban a sospechar de él? Actúa como le han dicho como lo hacen los perros. Kaori suspiró al ver la cara de confusión del animal, era raro pensar que tiene capacidad de razonamiento como ellos, sólo que no puede hablar.

-Mejor, sólo deja caer la vara y la recoges… para ahorrarnos problemas ¿O debo de llamar a Fluttershy?- a la mención de ella, Kurama se quedó erguido… aún recuerda la mirada… Es horrible, es como si esos ojos te vieran con pena y reproche hasta el punto que te arrepientes de vivir… Es algo exagerado pero él lo cree así.- ¿Trato?- alzó la mano para que él la tome con la pata.

El acto bastó para que el lobo haga el trato, la chica tomó su pata y listo, siguieron con el juego varios minutos… minutos que mostraban que el lobo se divertía… claro que a veces lanzarse o correr entre la gente no ayudaba, dado que aún carecía del sentido común necesario. Era un animal y muchos dirán que es innecesario pero este era un lobo inteligente y puede tomar sus decisiones.

Kaori se tuvo que disculpar más de una vez, la chica aún no capta como Pinkie logra tener a ese lobo bajo control, Rossweise lo entiende porque parecen confidentes, pareciera que ella le cuenta en algo en secreto…

-Oye Kurama… ¿Qué guarda Rossweise en secreto?- ¿Secreto? El lobo no sabía a que se refería…

Hizo memoria, tal vez se refiera a ese libro que la mujer escribe en secreto… ¿Cómo le decía? ¿Noveta? ¿Cobela?... ¿Qué tan difícil es recordar una palabra? Trató de recordar y al no tener éxito, lo dejo ahí… y aunque recordara, no lo puede decir. No puede hablar con ellos y eso en verdad lo saca de casillas… quisiera poder decir lo que piensa.

-No importa, Rossweise-san se la pasa ocupada con la escuela, sería malo quitarle su nuevo pasatiempo.- Kaori se levantó y miró la zona.- Un descanso no vendría mal.- El lobo ladro, vaya que estaba de acuerdo.

La chica se sentó en el pasto mientras el lobo miraba a los lados con la lengua afuera. Este dio un bostezo que saco una risa a la chica.

-Sabes… A veces envidio tu vida.- el lobo la miró con duda.- No debes pensar mucho en el mañana, sólo en el ahora y… eso es admirable. No tienes preocupaciones o dudas de lo que pasará mañana… en cambio yo…

Kurama chocó su cara con ella, como diciendo que prosiga.

-Yo debo pensar en mis estudios, en el club donde ya no puedo participar dado que tuve que elegir mi opción primordial… para el año que viene, dejaré el club de Kendo.- El lobo solo la siguió viendo.- Es difícil pero debo de hacerlo, debo enfrascar mi entrenamiento como demonio y además de lograr mejorar… para no quedarme atrás.

¿Quedarse atrás? Kurama no sabía a que se refería. ¿Será eso que ella hace luego… eso de quedarse entrenando más tiempo con Aki? Él y su amo, Ise, las han visto hacer eso más de una vez.

-Es frustrante ver como todos mejoran pero tú… tú sólo te quedas atrás.- Ella sabía que su nivel no era alto, más con lo que está sucediendo… si no mejoran más, serán una carga y no desean eso.

El lobo sólo ladro con energía, como dándole ánimos. Ella rio al ver el intento del lobo por animarla, su mal hábito de sentirse menos es cada vez más notorio. Acarició la cabeza del lobo, aún puede mejorar pero para ello debe de ser más directa en lo que hace… Por más difícil que sea, aunque las cosas vayan mal…

-¡Heeeey!- La voz de Aki la sacó de sus pensamientos. Verla en frente de ella hizo que suspire, esta chica.- Uf, al fin acabé…

-¿Qué quería tu mamá?- Aki se rasco la nuca algo avergonzada.

-Que vaya a casa más seguido, mi papá parece extrañarme.- la pelirrosa rio un poco al oír eso.- Sí, es algo gracioso…

-Siempre fuiste la niña de papá… aún ahora.

-¡Oye, que haya sido así la primaria no significa que lo sea aún!- la castaña suspiró y se sentó al lado libre del lobo.- ¿Y tú Kurama, cómo va el entrenamiento?

Kurama ladró en respuesta, le iba muy bien… claro que sin contar el a veces excesivo entrenamiento de esos dos. No se queja mucho… bueno quizás un poco pero sabe que para ser más fuerte debe de hacerlo. Bajó la cabeza al recordar su primer día de entrenamiento, fue tortura…

-Oh, pobrecito…- Aki abrazó al lobo quien gustosamente recibió la muestra de cariño.- Buen chico…

-Oye…- la castaña miró a su amiga.- ¿Crees que algún día podamos superar todo esto… nuestras dudas?- Aki desvió la mirada.- No lo sabes...

-Si te refieres a como ser más fuertes, sé que lo haremos… hay que ser pacientes… a lo otro… No sé, todo depende de nosotras más que de él… Buchou, Twilight, Akeno-san… Todas han demostrado ser dignas de estar a su lado o lo están demostrando pero nosotras… nosotras no… Estamos tan asustadas que no podemos siquiera…

La chica calló luego de decir eso, Kurama notó que se refería a algo con respecto a su amo. Sabía que la mayoría de chicas lo veía como pareja o posible pareja… Estas dos también pero… En verdad tienen muchas dudas… En eso se le ocurrió algo… mordió la manga de la castaña y la jaló un poco. Ella miró al lobo con duda y este fue para un lado como indicando que lo sigan.

Ambas se vieron las caras para luego ir tras el lobo, sabían que Kurama trataba de decir algo… algo que puede ser de utilidad para ellas al parecer.

Kurama siguió corriendo en busca de esa cosa, la vio un día y le gustó ya que según lo que Akeno le dijo un día que ella lo llevó a pasear, hace un año estaba en mal estado y que ahora era bellísima. Sabía que tal vez no pueda decir nada pero puede lograr mostrar su punto.

Cuando llegó, sonrió dentro suyo al ver que estaba más bello que la última vez. Aki y Kaori llegaron a donde él estaba y se sorprendieron al ver lo que él deseaba mostrar.

Era un árbol, claro que es algo común en un parque pero este era especial. Todos sabían que hace un año, este árbol creció débil… sus raíces no absorbían bien los nutrientes y muchos pensaron en rendirse con este… mejor cortarlo. Pero una anciana dio una propuesta, que le den al árbol un año y una mano, así crecerá un poco más para ser más fuerte.

Para ello, hicieron que el árbol sea enderezado ya que estaba algo chueco, regado a diario y cuidado cada día del año… En un año, se asemejo mucho a los otros y se veía incluso algo mejor que algunos árboles.

-Tratas de decir que… Sigamos adelante para un día… estar a la altura del resto.- Kurama ladró en respuesta a Aki quien acarició al lobo.- Sin duda te gusta animar a uno.

-Jeje, eso de seguro lo vio de Ise-kun…- Kaori miró el árbol unos segundos.- Es verdad, sólo llevamos unos meses en esto, no por ello somos menos… tal vez nuestro momento llegue… Sólo hay que seguir persistiendo.- Kaori miró al lobo.- Gracioso que el nuevo Pawn nos de ánimos, como tus senpais somos patéticas.

-Pero por ello hay que ser mejores, para un día estar orgullosas de lo que hemos logrado. Kurama nos lo ha mostrado aquí… con el día a día puedes llegar lejos, incluso superar a los que te rebasaron.

Kurama ladró en respuesta, como diciéndole a ambas para esforzarse juntos. Los tres son Pawn de Rias Gremory, no pueden flaquear.

-¡Bien, me siento más animada ahora!- Kaori rio a las palabras de Aki, ella no cambia.- Tal vez en el Kendo no podamos ya ser las mejores…- la castaña sonrió triste, ella también había optado por no seguir en el club.- ¡Pero sí como Pawn, podemos llegar lejos! ¡Los tres!

-Suena bien… Los tres Pawn de Rias Gremory, los tres que van en la primera línea.- Kaori sabía que ahora con Kurama, tenían más versatilidad para pelear dado que el lobo si bien usa magia… le gusta más el combate físico.- ¡Demos lo mejor!- Aki asintió y Kurama ladró en respuesta.

Los tres optaron por pasear un rato más antes de ir a casa… Aunque…

-Oye Kaori… ¿Crees que Aj vaya a estar bien con… ya sabes?

-Ni idea… mejor regresamos rápido, recuerda que el resto aún no llega a casa excepto Ise, no deseo que Rarity y Rainbow la molesten…- la castaña asintió y ambas fueron de camino a casa mientras que Kurama…

Si algo el lobo aprendió es que las relaciones personales de los seres racionales son muy complejas, espera nunca estar en esa situación… Ni siquiera sabe porque piensa en ello, aún no tiene ni un año de vida y ya le están metiendo esta idea a la cabeza… Odia haber visto tanto de la interacción de Rean y Venelana, que bueno que ya no hay apareos… duda que su nariz y oídos hayan podido soportar todo esto todos los días… aunque la llegada de bebés a la casa… nah, ya verá eso cuando sea el momento.

* * *

Mientras eso pasaba, Ise estaba en el salón del corazón tratando de ver algo que lo tiene confuso. Se hallaba en frente de la puerta que sellaba su potencial real… o en palabras de Skeith, la puerta que le dará la oportunidad de crecer sin limitaciones. Aún no entiende que es eso… Según este, al inicio servía para tenerlo a él y el resto de fases selladas y dormidas pero eso ya no servía por lo que ahora limitaba su potencial, si la logra abrir crecerá sin limitaciones y eso es bueno.

- _ **¿Estando aquí para convencerme?-**_ Esa voz… Ise se volteó para ver que Beta lo miraba con rabia y algo de… frustración.- _ **¿Qué deseas mocoso? Ni creas que soy como esos dos…**_

-En verdad… sólo vine a ver que es ahora de la puerta ahora que perdió su propósito original.- Ise no mostró mucha reacción a las palabras de Beta, quien optó por no decir más.- Es raro pensar que detrás de esta puerta ellos estaban sellados… ¿Qué habría pasado si en la primera vez la hubiera abierto?

 _ **-Lo más probable es que hayas desaparecido.-**_ Beta fue sincero en sus palabras.- _**Ese hubiera sido tu destino.**_

-Ya veo…- Ise paso a ver al ente.- ¿Qué les hicieron… para odies tanto al mundo?

 _ **-¿El mundo? No niño… No es el mundo lo que odio… Lo que odio son a ustedes, los humanos y los demás seres pensantes.-**_ Ise no captó lo que quiso decir.- _**¿Debo deletreártelo? Bah, se nota que Alfa y Gamma son muy flexibles contigo.**_

Beta fue a un lado de él y lo miró con ojo analítico, esta vez sin mucho miramiento alzó el puño, en señal de que lo choque con el suyo. Ise lo miró confundido para luego hacerlo… al chocar puños una serie de imágenes fueron a él y unas horribles emociones se hicieron presentes… Odio, sed de venganza, avaricia…

-¿Qué…?- Ise se tomó la cabeza al acabar esa serie de escenas.

 _ **-Eso, es lo que yo vi… Eso es lo que tu amada humanidad me hizo ver y captar.-**_ Beta miró al chico con dureza.- _ **Hablan de paz, de igualdad, de prosperidad… Cuando al final sólo hay una cosa… el beneficio propio.-**_ Ise notó que Beta se mostraba… conflictuado.- _**Tal vez no lo sepas pero… La misión original de los tres era una sola, dar esperanza tras la desesperación que habitaba el mundo. El mundo no ha cambiado, la desesperación aún yace en todos lados pero otros simplemente dejan que los consuma y otros se rinden a ella sin pelear.**_ \- Beta miró la puerta en el lugar.- _**Cuando nacimos, teníamos esa meta en mente… nos importó poco que el Dios Bíblico nos tachara de objetos peligrosos. Deseábamos dar ayuda a los humanos, seres que creímos aprovecharían nuestro poder para el bien pero no fue así… ¿Sabes quién fue mi primer usuario? Un general romano que me halló y me uso para ganar batallas en nombre de su emperador, mató, saqueó… violó… Un día murió a manos de un enemigo y este me tomó también y el ciclo se repitió, fue con el siguiente y el siguiente… Todos y cada uno de los que me usaban acababa igual… un loco, un monstruo… no porque yo lo hiciera, no… Fue porque caían presa del poder que daba y se hundían en este, tú sabes que es eso.**_

-Sí, lo sé….- Ise estuvo bajo la influencia del poder, sabe que es ir contra los que lo querían sólo porque no quería dejar el poder.

 _ **-Tú te salvaste… el amor que esas dos te tenían te saco de la Ruina pero ellos no… Ellos solo siguieron siendo monstruos, hacían las cosas más atroces del mundo… Por una razón, beneficio propio.**_ \- Beta se acercó al joven.- _**Todo este mundo se basa en ello, beneficios. No es el amor, no es la compasión… Ni es la paz que al final está ligada a los beneficios de los más poderosos.-**_ Ise miraba a Beta con sorpresa, podía sentirlo… su rabia, su decepción en la raza humana.- _ **Alfa siempre creyó que una elección puede cambiar todo chico, por ello te ayudó y aceptó, Gamma es más de analizar y ver emociones para ver a donde te llevan… Yo no soy de ninguno de esos puntos, yo simplemente veo a la humanidad y al resto como seres egoístas sin valor que ven sólo su beneficio propio, sin importar que usar para lograrlo… artimañas, engaños…. Incluso a su propia sangre, esos son los peores y los que más odio.**_

-Beta…

- _ **No te odio chico, me has demostrado ser mejor que todos los idiotas que tomaban mi poder pero no puedo dartelo, sabiendo que lo usaras por un mundo lleno de gente egoísta.**_ **-** Beta miró la puerta.- _ **No creo en ello de que un acto egoísta sea bueno para nadie… yo lo he visto… Y me da asco haberlo hecho.**_ _**Asco del mundo que tanto desean proteger, asco de que el Dios Bíblico… crea tanto en una raza tan cruel como lo es la humana.-**_ Beta se fue dejando a Ise con mucho que pensar…

 _ **-Vaya… veo que Beta tiene un gran resentimiento.-**_ Skeith emergió de la oscuridad.- _ **No lo culpo en verdad, la raza humana es… estúpida. Se jactan de su inteligencia, de ser la raza gobernante del planeta pero son los peores, dañan porque quieren, matan por placer, lastiman por ganancia personal sin importar qué.**_ \- Skeith miró a su otro yo.- _ **Esos son los humanos niño, los demonios también, los Ángeles Caídos, hasta los Ángeles que se dicen protegen el mundo solo han dado problemas a través de la Iglesia, una organización humana que usaba el nombre de Dios para justificarse.**_

-¿No crees en los humanos o los demás?

 _ **-No dije eso… Admitir que una raza está llena de defectos no significa que no crea en su potencial. Mira lo reciente, una alianza para cambiar el mundo sobrenatural, ustedes en esta casa… de distintas razas que han logrado tanto juntos. Lo que pasa es que tienen metas en común y se entienden, en el pasado no era así ni por lejos, eso te lo aseguro aunque no lo vi. Dato de interés, el Rey al cual Haou sirvió era un pelmazo… como tal, buen hombre y padre pero pésimo rey, hombre sin carácter que dejo que los del Consejo le den ideas y gastar en lo que no necesitan, la alianza con los griegos vino de ellos y mira a donde los llevo… Haou respetaba al Rey en un lado y lo detestaba por otro.**_

-Hablando de él… ¿Y Haou?

 _ **-Está… ocupado ahora.-**_ Skeith miró a Ise.- _ **Deja que se tome su tiempo, él no siempre estará para responder tus dudas.**_

-Lo sé, es solo que… Todo esto, lo que Beta me dijo… No quiero pero entiendo su resentimiento.

 _ **-¿Cómo convenciste a esos que te ayuden? ¿Palabras? No, fueron acciones… Las acciones pesan más que las palabras, estas se las lleva el viento… Las acciones, se graban en la memoria de uno.**_ \- Skeith optó por ir a la oscuridad.- _ **Recuerda chico, tu camino es el de cargar con la oscuridad para llevarla a la luz pero no vas a ella… Eres un atardecer ya que solo en la oscuridad puedes entender a las personas y mostrarles la luz.**_ \- Skeith desapareció, dejando a Ise muy confundido pero a la vez marcado con las palabras de Beta… odia admitirlo pero tras lo que vio, entiende el odio de Beta a los humanos… ya que a veces él mismo odia la maldad de la que estos son capaces que dejan al del resto como un juego de niños.

* * *

Al abrir los ojos, el joven se vio en la azotea de la casa. Luego de un día de escuela, le venía bien mediar y más ahora que mañana tiene que hacer esa firma de autógrafos… que desgracia. Ise optó por estirar un poco sus brazos, el hombro derecho aún es un fastidio pero es mejor que nada… Optó por regresar al interior de la casa aprovechando que sólo él, su maestro y sus novias están en casa, el resto tiene cosas que hacer mientras Aki y Kaori pasean a Kurama.

Justo cuando llegó al primer piso para pedir algo de comer, vio que Venelana, Celestia y Luna hablaban con emoción… tema de mujeres mientras su maestro estaba viendo un partido de fútbol con Skoll y Hati a un lado del sillón.

-¿Maestro…?

-Oh, hey Ise… ¿Cómo te fue?- La cara de su alumno le hizo entender.- Ya veo… es como dijeron, Beta es el más reacio.

-No lo culpo… Parece que entre los tres, él vio las cosas más horribles o vio más que ellos.- Ise sabía que Alfa y Gamma también vieron cosas, se lo mostraron pero con lo que Beta le mostró… eran más suaves.

-La maldad del hombre contamina y marca Ise, siempre ha sido así…- Rean tomó un poco de su cerveza.- Por ello es que trato de dejar el rencor atrás.

-¿Habla de Vasco Estrada?- Rean asintió.

-Sí, él cumplió su misión… una parte de mí lo sabe pero la otra lo desea odiar por lo que pasó.- Rean rio ligeramente.- Los seres pensantes somos complejos Ise, eso es lo que nos hace distintos y a la vez muy predecibles en nuestros actos... sólo el tiempo dirá si Beta cambia su opinión respecto al mundo, si Alfa y Gamma lo hicieron viendo tus acciones y las del resto… Hay esperanzas.

-Si, hay esperanza.- las risas algo infantiles de las tres mujeres lo confundieron.- Ahm…

-Ise, no importa la edad… las mujeres siempre aman una situación de romance… Sairaorg vino a sus clases que Aj le prometió.- Ise asintió al captar todo para luego sonreír.- Y no se te ocurra usar eso para una venganza infantil.

-Aburrido…- Rean negó con la cabeza para luego ver la televisión, hora del segundo tiempo.

* * *

Afuera, en el jardín, Aj le daba indicaciones a Sairaorg sobre como cuidar las plantas y darles la atención necesaria para que no se marchiten.

-Mira, se toma de la raíz… le hechas algo de la tierra de la maceta anterior y luego la pones en la nueva para luego poner el fertilizante.- la rubia le enseñaba con el ejemplo como hacerlo.

-Ok, no se ve tan complicado.- Sairaorg tomó la planta en mano, trató de repetir los pasos anteriores sin mucho éxito…- Ahm…

-¿Decías…?- la chica suspiró para luego ayudarlo.- Dame, es así…

-Lamento esto Aj… es que nunca he sido muy fan de la jardinería o la botánica.- el demonio sonrió complicado.

-¿Entonces por qué me pediste que te ayude en esto?- Dijo eso tras poner la planta en la nueva maceta, no es que se queje pero aún así…- ¿Alguna razón…?

-Mi hermano menor…- la chica lo miró con sorpresa.- Sí, supongo que no hable de él…

-Ni un poquito… A ver, mientras me ayudas con estas plantas, dime de ti y tu familia. Todo lo que sé es que eres de la casa de Bael, el gran Rey y que…

-Que no tengo el talento de mi casa... lo sé, es algo gracioso que ser de la casa y no tenga el poder de la Destrucción.

-Oye, yo no pienso que sea gracioso… al contrario, es admirable ver que eres el más fuerte de tu generación de demonios sin el talento que tiene el resto, yo lo veo así.- el demonio se le quedó viendo sorprendido.- ¿Qué? O-Oye, no te me quedes viendo así.

-Perdón… es sólo que eres la tercera mujer que me dice algo de ese modo…- ¿La tercera? Parece que hay mucho que saber…- Kuisha es una de ellas, siempre me ha dado su apoyo incondicional luego de que la hice mi sierva… ser descendiente de una de las casas extras la ponían en una situación complicada como al resto… todos mis siervos, excepto Regulus, son de casas extintas o extras.

-Vaya… Oí que a pesar de que aún hay miembros de estas, no reciben el apoyo debido a que perdieron sus propiedades o sus líderes.- Sairaorg asintió.- Triste en verdad…

-Mi padre dice que el gobierno no debe perder tiempo en demonios que son de una casa extinta dado que son débiles por lo que les pasó…. Yo no creo eso.

-Tu padre suena a una ternurita.- El sarcasmo de la chica sacó una risa al demonio.- ¿Tú y él…?

-Hace años me rendí a que me reconozca como su hijo, él nunca verá al hijo sin el poder de la Destrucción como tal.- Sairaorg hecho el fertilizante a la planta en frente suyo.- Mi padre es… de mente cerrada, firme en creer que la sangre y el talento lo son todo, orgulloso hasta el punto que te puede menospreciar por ser de origen humilde.

-¿Cómo lo soportas?

-Para mi suerte… No lo veo muy seguido, para encerrado en su oficina o haciendo otras cosas. Las pocas veces que lo veo es para que no me olvide de mis deberes como heredero de la casa.- Aj asintió para luego tener otra pregunta.

-¿Cómo es que te hiciste el heredero si no tienes el poder de tu familia?

-Oh, le gane a mi hermano menor en una pelea por el título de heredero… eso fue hace dos años.- La chica dio un silbido al oír eso.- Sí, digamos que por eso no somos tan unidos.

-¿Cómo es eso…?

-Verás… mi padre tiene dos esposas, no es raro en las casas nobles, mi madre y la madre de mi hermano… ambas de casas distintas. Mi hermano menor es el hijo de la segunda esposa y él si heredo el poder de la Destrucción de la casa de Bael. Todos estaban felices porque al parecer había nacido un heredero digno y no el fracaso que era yo.- la chica notó algo de dolor en sus ojos.- Mi padre lo entrenaba para ser el próximo líder de la casa de Bael… pero no contó con una cosa.

-¿Qué no contó?

-Que mi hermano no era como los de la casa de Bael en personalidad… mi hermano no es amante de la batalla o es orgulloso, él siempre prefirió centrarse en sus estudios… Estudios que yacen en la botánica.- A la chica eso le llamó la atención.- Sabes, en el inframundo hay una especia de flor violeta que hace años está extinta debido a lo que pasó en la gran Guerra.- La chica lo seguía viendo, esto le dio paso a seguir.- Dicha planta o mejor dicho las semillas de dicha planta fueron halladas por mi hermano en una exploración que hacía por la zona de Bael y eso llamó su atención, se mostraba feliz e interesado de ellos según oí. Se encerró días, estudio, experimento distintos métodos y un día, logró que con la tecnología actual revivirlas y ahora la puedes ver por todo el territorio de Bael… son muy bellas.

-Vaya… Me gustaría verlas.- a la chica le encantaba la idea de ver dicha flor que lleva años extinta y la han vuelto a la vida.

-Te puedo traer unas cuantas, dudo que a mi hermano le moleste.- el gesto la sorprendió, iba a hablar para decir que no era necesario pero Sairaorg se le adelanto.- No es ninguna molestia, considéralo un pago.

-O-Ok… Y ¿Qué paso luego? Supongo que fue una gran noticia.

-Lo fue… el hecho de traer a la vida una planta extinta llamó la atención de varios estudiosos y felicitaron a mi hermano por ello pero…

-Pero tu padre no lo hizo, lo vio como algo inútil.- Aj no necesitaba imaginar mucho, esa era la idea que daba todo.- ¿Qué le dijo?

-Que no se desconcentre de sus deberes como heredero de la casa… Mi hermano no se lo tomo muy bien… Eso pareció solo alejarlo más de la familia. De padre, de su madre… de todos.- Sairaorg tomó un suspiro.- A pesar de todo siguió, cultivó una especie rara de manzanas en un lugar donde normalmente no crece.- A la chica eso si le llamo la atención.- Un día lo tuve que salvar ya que se metió en una zona peligrosa solo… Al final solo hubo un perdón de su parte…. A veces siento que es mi culpa.

-Sairaorg…

-Cuando lo derrote por la posición de heredero, padre se alejó más de él, así como su madre… al final la familia se hizo trozos o simplemente se rompió ya de lo cerca que estaba.- Sairaorg en eso se limpió algo las manos por toda la tierra que había en sus manos.

-No lo creo, si tú mismo has dicho que la familia ya estaba fragmentada.- la chica trato de decir algo pero no pudo…

-No, la familia de Bael es orgullosa y no ven a sus siervos como más que simples herramientas. Sólo mi hermano y yo somos diferentes.- Sairaorg en eso paso a ver a la chica.- Mi hermano ha sufrido bastante por el orgullo de mi padre, el orgullo de la casa de Bael y sus creencias han hecho de su vida y la mía un infierno… ninguno siendo capaz de tener una vida por opción sino por obligación, al menos esa fue mi niñez… Hasta que me harté de dejar que el mundo me golpee en la cara y me puse una meta… llegar a ser Maou, uno que pueda cambiar la visión del mundo de una manera en que la discriminación que hay ahora desaparezca, que uno elija su camino por elección y no obligación.

-Sairaorg… Sin duda te gusta soñar en grande ¿No?- el joven sonrió a esas palabras.

-Soñar en grande es parte de una meta Aj.- la voz de Celestia hizo que ambos miren en la dirección de donde vino la voz, para ver como no sólo ella sino Venelana y Luna venían.- Tómense un ligero descanso.

-Oh, no era necesario que nos traigan algo…- Aj trato de quitar importancia a esto pero la mirada de Venelana la hizo callar.- Es decir… gracias por el gesto.

-Jejeje, ay Aj… se ve que aún eres débil a la mirada de una madre.- Luna sonrió ante la cara de vergüenza de la rubia quien tomo el vaso con jugo.- Por cierto joven Sairaorg, aún no lo felicito por su gran habilidad en pelea del otro día.

-Oh, gracias por sus palabras Luna-sama… Gracias a usted y Celestia-sama está habiendo una reforma en la educación del Inframundo.

-Y esa es la meta joven Sairaorg.- Celestia miró las plantas que habían puesto en las macetas.- Los niños son como estas plantas.

-¿Perdón?- Ambos jóvenes se vieron confundidos por las palabras de la mujer.

-Fufufu, Celestia… no vengas con tus analogías a los chicos.- la mujer rio ligeramente a las palabras de Venelana.- Anda, diles que quisiste decir.

-A eso iba… Como decía, las plantas son como niños. Estos deben de cuidarse mucho desde el inicio de sus vidas para que a futuro tengan una raíz y un tronco fuerte para afrontar lo que venga… Los jardineros, en este caso ustedes, son como los profesores y padres para esos niños… Unos cuidan, otros dan conocimiento pero si uno falla… es deber del otro arreglar el error pero…

-Pero si ambos están en el error…- Celestia asintió a las palabras del joven.

-Un árbol desviado ya maduro es casi imposible de enderezar, así son los adultos que tienen ideas extremistas o crueles. No hay fantasía real de eso que el cambio pasa porque sí, solo algo fuerte hará dicho cambio.- Luna miró el árbol de manzanas en el lugar.- Un árbol bien cuidado dará bellos frutos…

-Pero uno mal cuidado no puede dar ni una sombra a quien la necesita para protegerse del sol.- Venelana terminó con la analogía.

-A lo que deseo llegar, es que lo que está pasando ahora… con estos niños, a largo plazo cambiará el futuro de la sociedad demoníaca.- Celestia miró a ambos jóvenes.- Depende de lo que hagamos ahora que tendrá sus repercusiones en el futuro.

-Yo creo que vamos por buen camino… luego de saber que no habría más Rating Games… Sona Sitri y yo hemos planeado un proyecto en el que espero ustedes dos nos den una mano.

-Oh pero por supuesto.- Celestia asintió a esas palabras.- Con tal de ayudar a los niños, como ves ya estoy en camino de tener uno.- Ambos jóvenes rieron un poco.- Eso sí, Aj te diré lo mismo que le dije a Twilight, si llega el día que decidas ir a la adultez… usa protección.

-¡Directora Celestia por favor!- La rubia se sonrojo como una manzana por la imagen que le vino a su cabeza.- ¡Tú no te rías!- la chica le dio un golpe en el brazo al demonio quien seguía riendo.

-Lo mismo va para ti Sairaorg.- a esas palabras el joven dejó de reír para ver a su tía.- Aún siendo una mujer adulta y con experiencia cometí un error de chiquilla… Por ello, te recuerdo a ti también cuidarte bien llegue ese día. No importa que la posibilidad de embarazo sea poca, a Misla le daría un ataque al saber que será abuela.

-¡Tía, eso no era necesario! ¡Tengo el conocimiento necesario que me dio mi madre!- Ahora era el turno de Sairaorg de sonrojarse y el turno de Aj de reír, este miró a la chica para luego suspirar… las cosas que le pasan porque su tía aún le gusta hacer sus bromas.- Por cierto tía… mi padre…

-De seguro le molesta aún que haya mandado a la basura mi matrimonio con una buena casa y ahora este embarazada de un humano.- Sairaorg cerró la boca.- Imbécil… Siempre fue un tipo que se aferra a las viejas costumbres sin importar el daño que haga.

-Ahm… se ve que usted y su hermano no se llevan para nada bien.- Aj optó por preguntar con cautela, la mujer era amable pero estricta… le recuerda en algo a la suya.

-Puede decirse… No nos hablamos casi nunca, sólo en casos extremos.- Venelana miró a su sobrino.- Verán, yo soy la hija mayor de mi padre, el padre de Sairaorg es el segundo.

-Oh pero al ser la mayor… ¿Eso no te hacia heredera de la casa?- Venelana negó a las palabras de Luna.- ¿No?

-Era hija de la segunda… Amante de mi padre, mi hermano era de la oficial. Por ello no tenía oportunidad de ser heredera aunque naciera primero.- Venelana sonrió a esa jugada tan malévola del destino.- Sin contar que el punto de vista de mi padre y el mío era distinto. Creo que eso también peso… Siempre fui más fuerte que mi hermano pero eso no valía mucho para ellos, las reglas sobre todo. Al final me case con Zeoticus y el resto es historia.

-Vaya y yo pensaba que las cosas eran… diferentes. Mi hermano heredara la empresa de mi padre, se preparó para ello toda su vida y sabe de negocios.- Aj dijo eso por inercia, al ver la cara de confusión de Sairaorg sonrío nerviosa.- Mi padre es dueño de la granja más famosa de manzanas del mundo y las distribuye a nivel mundial, mi hermano mayor la desea seguir dirigiendo y mi hermana menor quiere explorar el mundo…- la chica esperaba que si ese día pasa, Apple Bloom no haga un desastre a nivel mundial.

-Vaya, se nota que eres de familia interesante… ¿Y tu madre?- la expresión de la chica se puso algo triste, Celestia y Luna la miraron con tristeza, Venelana solo quedó en silencio…- ¿Aj…?

-Ella… Ella murió cuando yo tenía 7.- El demonio se sorprendió al oír eso…- Después de que mi hermana nació… Enfermó y su salud decayó hasta que al final… Ya sabes, es mejor así… sufría mucho.

Sairaorg miró a la chica con sorpresa, más porque había algo en común con ambos… Venelana miró a su sobrino, ya intuía que pensaba y no lo culpa… Misla, ella en verdad necesita estar en la vida de su hijo.

El ladrido de Kurama y la llegada de este al lado de Venelana hizo que la mujer lo abrace, como adora a este lobo. Aki y Kaori se hicieron presentes.

-Sairaorg-san, es bueno verlo… esperamos que las clases de nuestra vaquera sean de utilidad.- la broma de la castaña hicieron reír al demonio.

-Bueno, aprendí algo…. Soy pésimo jardinero.- la risa de todos bastó para ver que la broma cumplió su meta.- Espero que mejore…

-Vamos vaquero, la práctica hace al maestro… Si no lo intentas no sabrás si se te da.- la rubia le dio una palmada.- Aunque espero que a Kuisha-san no le moleste que estés lleno de tierra.

-Nah, ella sabía en que me metía… quiso venir pero le dije que esta es una actividad que deseo hacer solo… me costó convencerla, por alguna razón cuando dije tu nombre se puso tensa.- las demás chicas rieron en complicidad mientras Aj sonreía a un lado, sintiéndose victoriosa por una razón.

-Pero… No olvidemos que mañana es la firma de autógrafos de Ise-kun, será divertido.- Kaori optó por decir eso.- El pobre es un manubrio de nervios.

-No lo culpo, el show es muy popular en el Inframundo. Lo es más con los niños de todas las clases.- Sairaorg recordó ver un especial del show que varios niños vieron en grupo.- Tal vez eso es lo que faltaba en el mundo demoníaco, demostrar que todo es posible si te esfuerzas… A pesar de las espinas que te da la vida.- Sairaorg miró su puño, el puño marcado por varias batallas y entrenamientos. Ver como el puño de Aj chocaba con el suyo le hizo ver que ella también tenía una mano hecha del trabajo duro, nada que una chica fina tuviera.

El demonio sonrió y la chica rio, los espectadores veían eso en silencio. Venelana en silencio esperaba que esto ayude a su sobrino, él ya debe de pensar más allá de las batallas y en verdad espera que esta chica lo ayude como Kuisha lo hace. El ambiente era bonito y todo pero…

-¿¡Penal!? ¡Eso no es penal hijo de….!- el grito de Rean acabó con el lindo ambiente. Venelana se llevó la mano a la cara con rabia.

-Ese idiota… lo voy a matar.

-Tranquila Venelana, a Rean siempre le ha gustado el fútbol. No esperes que cambie eso de la nada.- Luna recordó como el tipo le encantaba jugar ese deporte en los años que estuvo en la isla.

-¡Goooooool!- el grito de Ise y la obvia queja de Rean hizo que todos rían un poco.

-Pero Ise-kun no se queda atrás…. ¿No les molesta que estemos aquí? No quiero entrar y oír el grito de esos dos.- Aki dijo eso con algo de vergüenza pero todos pensaban lo mismo.

Aj suspiró y asintió en señal de que se pueden quedar. Aki y Kaori aprovechaban en jugar un poco con Kurama, las tres adultas en sentarse en las sillas bajo la sombrilla del lugar para conversar.

Sairaorg miraba como la chica seguía con su labor sin importar ensuciarse y eso llamaba mucho su atención. Todas las chicas que su padre le presentaba para un matrimonio arreglado eran… muy finas para su gusto. Él siempre pensaba que una mujer debe ser de carácter y no dudar en mancharse cuando la situación lo amerita, por ello es que Kuisha la tiene en una alta estima… Esta chica Aj no se queda atrás, no la había visto bien pero… Era linda y él lo sabe, no es ciego. Notar como sus ojos verdes brillan cada vez que trata una planta era interesante y…. Bien, admite que esas pecas la hacen única y tierna…. Se detuvo al ver ese pensamiento en su cabeza, le dio poca importancia dado que aceptar que una chica es tierna no es un crimen ni algo indebido… Seria raro no hacerlo.

-Oye, reacciona y no mires a la nada.- la chica le lanzó un trozo de papel para que reaccione.- Vamos, déjate de idioteces y mueves esas manos… No, así no…- La chica trataba de corregirlo, estas iban a ser unas largas clases.

La vista sin duda era buena para las tres adultas…

-¿Qué dices tú Venelana?

-Fufu, que mi sobrino no lo nota aún pero vaya que tendrá problemas de chicas.- Las tres rieron a ese comentario mientras Kurama, quien pasaba cerca, miraba con confusión lo que pasaba… mujeres, no las entiende.

-No puedo creer que hayan perdido al último minuto.- Rean salió de la casa luego del partido.- Eso no era penal…

-Vamos maestro, la repetición era clara.- Ise caminaba la lado del adulto.- Hola a todos.

-Al fin salen…- Kaori tenía el platillo con el cual Kurama jugaba.- Toma, es tu lobo y te toca jugar con él.- El castaño asintió para luego ir con el animal que corría feliz alrededor de su amo.

Rean se acercó a las tres mujeres que lo miraban con una sonrisa. Este suspiró…

-Bien, metí la pata… Saben que el fútbol me gusta y pierdo los papeles.

-Oh Rean, eres un niño.- Celestia rio tras decir eso y las otras dos hicieron lo mismo.- Ara, al fin aparecen.

Skoll y Hati aparecieron al lado de cada mujer que era su ama. Venelana hizo un puchero tierno al ver que ambas mujeres tenían mascota.

-No importa, yo tengo al tierno Kurama. ¿Verdad?- el lobo ladró en respuesta mientras atrapaba el platillo.- Jeje, es bueno tener esta paz para variar.

-Es verdad, uno nunca sabe que puede pasar. Por cierto, parece que Sirzches quería hablar algo con nosotros de algo. ¿Qué será?

-Ugh, ojalá no sea nada sobre un asunto de esos demonios… ya estoy harta de sus quejas.- Luna acarició a Hati que bostezo al sentirse muy cómodo.

-Eso es lo que esperamos todos…- Rean notó que Sairaorg y Aj se acercaban a Ise.- Pero si algo saco de bueno a esto… es que él tenga más amigos, ya era hora.

-A ver Kurama, ahora será más alto y… Hey, espero que las clases de Aj no sean tan duras Sairaorg.- la rubia le dio un golpe en el hombro al joven por la broma.- Au, agresión…

-Tienes suerte que fui suave.- las dos Pawn rieron al ver ello, contuvieron la risa al ver la cara de Ise.- Pero ya, no lo hace mal… aunque es obvio que le falta mucha base.

-Me esforzare… Por cierto Hyoudo Issei, espero que mañana te vaya bien en tu firma de autógrafos.- Ise gruño fastidiado, lo que hace…- Te aseguro que será divertido, tus proezas han hecho que seas muy conocido en el inframundo, en especial con los niños.

-No me veo como un modelo a seguir para ellos, en especial ser llamado un Héroe por ellos… en verdad no me cuadra.

-Vamos Ise-kun, has logrado cosas que otros soñarían… Yaldabaoth, Rahab, ese tal Discord, lo de Shalba y Loki.- Aki le dio un empujón.- Un poco de jactarte de tus actos es bueno.- el joven se rasco la nuca al oír eso.

-Es verdad… eres alguien que ha impactado la sociedad demoníaca y la alianza.- Sairaorg puso su mano en el hombro del joven.- Eres alguien quien deseo enfrentar un día sin restricciones… alguien que considero un amigo y un rival.

-Sairaorg…- El joven sonrió a esas palabras, se sentía bien que un amigo le diga eso… con Vali tiene ese entendimiento natural tras haber peleado pero con Sairaorg era distinto dado que aún no pelean con todo contra el otro.

Aj suspiró, los hombres son tipos tontos… Aki y Kaori le dieron una palmada cada una, como diciendo que así son todos los hombres, seres simples. Kurama le ladró feliz a Sairaorg y este acarició la cabeza del animal, el mismo lobo sabía que este hombre era un amigo para todos.

Fue en eso que un círculo de transporte emergió ante la sorpresa de todos y de este salió un demonio que sólo dos aquí conocen.

-Padre…

-Hermano…

Las palabras de ambos hicieron que todos lo vean con asombro, era una versión adulta de Sairaorg… Kurama miró al demonio y le gruño, no le agrada… Algo en él no le gusta.

-Veo que abandonar la comodidad de una buena casa por esto… Que bajo hermana.- Todos lo miraron con fastidio.- El mundo humano sin duda es de un aire nocivo.

-Si tanto lo odias… entonces vete.- Venelana fue hacia su hermano con cara de pocos amigos.- ¿Qué deseas…? No creo que sea ver a la hermana que no aprecias.

-En parte… quise ver si era verdad que estabas… con un humano.- Paso a ver a Rean y este solo lo miraba serio sin apéndice de miedo.- Tch… además de ver que en efecto estas embarazada de nuevo…

-Déjalo ahí… di algo más con respecto a mi embarazo y no dudare en hacerte polvo.- el aura de la mujer mostraba que no mentía.

-Je, siempre tan agresiva… En fin, vine a ver a darles a ti y a los habitantes de esta casa esto.- El demonio le entregó a la mujer una invitación.- Es VIP, por ser mi hermana tienes privilegios.

-Vaya privilegios… ¿Qué es esto….?- Venelana miró al invitación y se horrorizo.- ¿Es broma…? ¿¡Es esta una maldita broma!?

-Para nada… Es algo que yo y muchos nobles hemos… Acordado en una reunión, ya se está haciendo la promoción y venta de boletos para el evento… en tiempo record.

-Bastardo…- Rean se acercó a Venelana y al ver la invitación y el evento al que era… miró al jefe de la casa de Bael con rabia.- Tanto deseas el apoyo de todos…

-No sé de hablas… esto es por simple entretenimiento, lo mejor para reemplazar lo que se canceló.- El demonio notó que Ise se acercaba a él.- Oh, el Sekiryuutei Supremo… Héroe de los niños del Inframundo.

-Nada de eso… ¿Qué desea en mi casa Lord Bael?

-Sólo darle una invitación a mi hermana y cada habitante de esta casa a un gran evento que será en una semana, uno imposible de cancelar ya que… todos lo esperan con ansias.- el joven lo miró confundido.- Sairaorg, ya díselo… para que se prepare.

-¿Qué?- Ise miró a Sairaorg quien se mostraba serio, las chicas se mostraban confundidas.

-Esto es algo que un inicio no acepte pero no le veo otra posibilidad para que tengamos un combate sin limitaciones y reglas.- Ise lo miró sin entender nada.- Hyoudo Issei, yo te reto a una batalla sin reglas ni árbitros… sólo tú y yo, hasta que uno caiga.

-¿¡Qué!?- los jóvenes reaccionaron a esas palabras, Ise por su lado al fin vio la invitación que habían recibido… Una lucha vista por todos… Sekiryuutei contra Bael… Esto era algo que no pensaba que pasaría…

Beta vio todo desde la mente del joven y se pudo percatar de que el demonio líder de la casa de Bael tenía algo en mente, esto era…

- _ **Ahora lo ves chico… el egoísmo es lo que rige el mundo, el egoísmo de este hombre es tal que le importa poco usar a su propio hijo para esto… ¿Qué harás, pelear o dudar? Ya que no puedes huir de esto, no puedes dado que está en juego tu propio honor también.**_

Beta sabía la elección de Ise, aunque este no le gustara y aún sabiendo que tal vez Sairaorg no lo planeó… solo pudo abrir la boca para decir lo que sintió primero, su lado racional perdió ante el lado de pelear…

-Acepto el reto...- Con ello, se marcó el destino de una batalla… Dragón contra León, una batalla que estaba destinada a sacudir los cimientos del Inframundo y la de los demonios.

* * *

Insertar canción: Drastic my soul [Tv Edit.] – Mikio Sakai

Al iniciar la canción, vemos que la cámara se mueve discretamente y nota una especie de destellos de luz para mostrar a Issei quien se encontraba sentado en una especie de roca sobre una especie de mar mientras que las letras de la canción comienzan a ser entonadas.

Ima sugu sumetai itsuwari no kamen tsuketa kono jibun wo

(Quiero vivir ahora a pesar que llevo esa mascara marcada por el engaño)

Y en el reflejo del agua, Issei estaba con los ojos cerrados pero se muestra que poco a poco se ve que su cuerpo se cambia a uno que posee Haou, siendo el castaño su reencarnación actual, pero el color de su cabello era blanco.

Giratsuita tsuki to yami ga kousa suru Spiral Sky

(Y la brillante luna con la oscuridad se cruzarán en este cielo espiral)

Por un momento, la cámara está mostrando el cielo, pero se ve diversos destellos de la luz del sol pero poco a poco se va alejando y mostrando a Haou que estaba sentado aun en esa roca en el mar haciendo alusión que era el reflejo del cielo que mostraba hace poco.

Kagami aru futashika Relation toki ni kizuna sae kokoro wo shibaru

(Existe una relación extraña en el espejo entrelazando los tiempos de este corazón)

Ahora que está viéndose un lado el como el rey supremo todavía se encuentra sentado la cámara se mueve hacia estar en frente de él mientras que la escena se cambia a una ciudad que se encuentra entre abandonada y destruida y en una roca parecida en donde estaba Haou que ahora es Issei quien se encuentra sentado viendo su reflejo en un charco de agua mientras que se le da un acercamiento al castaño que se encuentra sentado en ese lugar.

Ugokenai? Soretomo ugokanai?

(¿Podrás moverte? ¿O no podrás?)

Ya estando en frente de Issei que seguía viendo el reflejo suyo en el carcho de agua que tenía fijada su mirada mientras que las luces en destellos iluminan parte de su vestimenta.

Kodoku wo tsuyosa ni kaete!

(¡Cambiaré la tristeza por fuerza!)

Y en diversos momentos notamos como unas gotas de agua al ritmo de la música de fondo caen primero en el reflejo de la mirada fija de Haou, luego la de Issei y al final una que muestran la mitad de su rostro que el lado derecho es el del rey supremo y el izquierdo es del Sekiryuutei Supremo actual que cierran sus ojos para luego mostrar unas gaviotas que estaban flotando en el mar y que un flujo de agua hace cambiar lo que se ve ahora siguiendo la canción.

Drastic my soul aruka mama kono kokoro wo michiite

(Drástica mi alma como si este corazón está guiando un camino)

Ahora haciendo un cambio de escena, vemos a Lavenza y Charlotte que comienzan a ver a la distancia viendo a su querido y amado Haou quien se preparaba para ir hacia otra batalla cuando estaba vivo mientras que ellas desaparecen en un flash de luz mientras que el rey supremo tenía un rostro triste ya que cambia a su forma parecida a la que tiene su reencarnación actual pero teniendo su cabello albino.

Drastic my self negai koete atarashii jibun e to

(Drástica a mi ser superando el deseo de convertirme en un nuevo yo)

Y hablando de Issei, este se encuentra hablando con diversas chicas que tienen sentimientos amorosos por él ya que volvía de entrenar un tanto más para poder dominar sus poderes.

Oh Drastic my soul tashikametai Ima koko ni ikiru imi wo

(Oh, drástica mi alma quisiera saber el cómo puedo vivir ahora mismo)

Tanto como el rey supremo y el Sekiryuutei Supremo se miran fijamente, ambos alzan su puño para chocarlo haciendo que Haou se vuelva en destellos de luces que van hacia Issei quien cierra sus ojos para luego abrirlos que estaba sentado en una especie de risco mientras que su harem y amigos estaban cerca y se le acercaban.

Drastic myself motto kooku Ukai yami tsukinukete

(Drástica a mi ser subiendo más alto para perforar a través de la oscuridad)

Y nota que comienzan a aparecer los primeros rayos de luz provenientes del sol mientras que se acercan para ver el amanecer y cambiar su rostro que estaba neutro en ese momento a uno que muestra una sonrisa para seguir viendo el amanecer del nuevo día.

I believe in drastic my soul

(Creó en mi alma drástica)

Ahora la cámara comienza a mostrar a Issei que estaba a espaldas de la misma y que se aleja mientras que poco a poco un fondo blanco se muestra en toda la pantalla mientras que la canción de fondo se termina.

* * *

 **Pinkie: ¡Dan, dan, dan!**

 **Todos: ¡Pinkie!**

 **Pinkie: ¿Qué? Estaba bien para el momento... es más, creo que debiste poner un poco más.**

 **Pues...**

 **Twilight: Adivino, te gusta mantener el suspenso ¿No? [Cierra la boca al no poder decir nada] Ugh... Eres un idiota.**

 **Lo sé... Pero uno que está feliz, he llegado al punto que deseo en este arco. Espero que les haya gustado lo que hice hoy y si me disculpan... debo completar Marvel Spiderman al 100%. Nos vemos.**


	110. Antes del Duelo

**Bueno, aquí estamos con otro cap del fic. Llego la hora del estelar de este arco, el inicio del fin de este. Debo admitir que he esperadoya mucho por esto.**

 **Rainbow: Nosotras igual...**

 **AJ: SI, ahora que pones fechas exactas de publicación la espera se hace eterna.**

 **Hey, necesito hacerlo para poder distribuir bien mis tiempos.**

 **Rarity: Sólo publica el capítulo, creo que has hecho esperar a muchos demasiado.**

 **Pinkie: SI, ya quiero leerlo.**

 **Twilight: Chicas, la paciencia es una virtud, no lo apresuren a...**

 **Fluttrershy: Pero Twilight, tú eres quien propuso amarrarlo a la silla y escriba.**

 **...Aun recuerdo eso... [Mira a la susodicha con rabia] Al diablo, vamos por el cap de la semana.**

* * *

 **Sekiryuutei Supremo**

 **Arco 8: Vida Y Determinación**

 **Capítulo 110: Antes del Duelo**

Insertar canción: RE: MEMBER – FLOW (Tv edit.)

Kaki narase sonzai wo koko ni iru to...

(Haciendo tocar aquí la melodía de tu existir…)

Al iniciar la canción, vemos una silueta de un joven Issei que está viendo las lapidas de sus fallecidos padres mientras que poco a poco la luz del sol aparece haciendo que el castaño llegue a su actual edad mientras que antes de dar una última mirada a las lapidas de sus progenitores alza su vista al cielo que en su rostro pasa de un semblante serio a uno que tiene una sonrisa.

Aratana tabi ga ima hajimaru

(Un nuevo viaje ahora va a comenzar)

Mientras que la escena cambia a que Issei se encuentra en una especie de valle verdoso y que un pájaro comienza a tomar vuelo llevándose la mirada de la cámara que va hacia el cielo haciendo que mire directamente hacia al sol dejando que se muestre el título de la serie por unos instantes para que desaparezcan y luego muestren al castaño quien da un salto dirigiéndose hasta donde se encuentran sus conocidos y su harem siguiendo la música de fondo…

Kawari yuku kisetsu no naka wo ikinuku tabi ni bokura

(Mediante las estaciones cambian y los viajes que hemos tenido)

Mientras que las letras son entonadas, vemos a Rias y Twilight que reciben al castaño mediante que las demás se llegan dejando que Issei se rasque la nuca ya que estaba preocupadas al mismo tiempo que ven como Rean está lidiando en traer en todos los antojos de Celestia, Luna y Venelana ya en un estado de embarazo haciendo que Issei sude nervioso a mares y las chicas ya imaginan como su amado tendría que hacer lo mismo con ellas mientras que en sus rostros se muestra diversos sonrojos, desde ligeros hasta muy pronunciados y ven como los amigos de Issei conversan diversos temas triviales como lo que les pasa en su día a día.

Chie to tsuyosa wo te ni ireta kedo [Just looks like a survival game]

(A pesar que obtuvimos fuerza y sabiduría pero [Es como un juego de supervivencia])

Mientras que Fie se entrelaza su mano cariñosamente con la de Rean haciendo que las futuras madres ardan en celos, Issei tiene varios pasajes en su pasado sobre cómo pudo conocer a LeFay, Ayane, Raynare y Ravel a su respectivo momento luego de que se fuera de viaje con su maestro y el padre que lo ha estado criando desde ese momento.

Nagareteku jikan no naka ni okizari ni shita omoi wo

(Aunque dejemos esa era que hemos pensado atrás dejando al tiempo fluir)

En diversos momentos, vemos a los tres líderes de las fracciones sobrenaturales en sus rutinas habituales, como el que Michael se encuentra viendo el panorama desde su trono en el cielo, Azazel tomando sake mientras que hace su trabajo de profesor (aunque con esa rutina de tomar a tempranas horas cuestiona a varios compañeros de trabajo, incluyendo mujeres) y a Sirzechs lidiando lo que sabemos que es el peor enemigo de todos que ha existido desde tiempos muy antiguos, el papeleo. Y notando que va en aumento gracias a Grayfia que trae más documentos a revisar haciendo que el pobre líder se vuelva azul por el trabajo extra que tiene que hacer.

Wasureta koto sura wasurete ita

(Y dejando ya olvidando todos esos momentos)

Pero en una mesa podemos ver a Gabriel, Penemue y Serafall, a pesar de sus diferencias teniendo una charla de chicas siendo vistas por los demás quienes se sorprenden por ese acto, más no Issei que repentinamente nota que todos los presentes han desaparecido estando en una profunda oscuridad y ve a su yo niño desde ese momento totalmente cerrado llorando por lo que el destino los fuera llevado a destiempo.

Kuzure kaketa toki kodoku wo shitte deaeta bokura hitori ja nai

(En ese momento que caí, conocí la soledad. Pero me di cuenta que ahora no estoy solo)

Caminando hacia donde se encuentra su yo pasado, Issei le toma el hombro y con una sonrisa le muestra las diversas luces que aparecen que son las personas que durante el tiempo que ha crecido y se mantienen vivo el recuerdo de sus padres haciendo que su yo pasado se vuelva en destellos de luz haciendo que el castaño teniendo activado el Boosted Gear cambie su mirada haciendo un rostro serio de batalla hacia su contrincante, Sairaorg Bael que con una sonrisa va hacia él.

Sarake dase kanjou wo banjou no omoi wo

(Empieza a mostrar ese vigor y esos sentimientos)

Y de manera inmediata Issei va hacia la dirección de Sairaorg respondiendo a la sonrisa que tenía su contrincante en su rostro haciendo que muestren sus respectivos Balance Breaker entre auras rojas carmesí y doradas que chocan entre sí viendo que ellos se encuentran intercambiando golpes y batallando para seguir pasando sus límites.

Namidame ga unmei wo kaete yuku

(Esos ojos con lágrimas podrán cambiar el futuro)

Pero lo que no notan los dos luchadores es que cada una de las interesadas amorosas de alguna manera tienen lágrimas en sus ojos mientras que recuerdan la dura batalla anterior que casi les cuesta a varios, en especial a Aj con Sairaorg, Rarity con Yuuto, Rainbow con Genshiro y Fluttershy con Gasper respectivamente sus vidas mientras que seguían presenciando esa batalla entre los dos jóvenes que son X-Rounder que llego a un punto que un relámpago de energía se aparece haciendo que haya un destello de luz en la pantalla.

Yami ni uchi narase kodou wo kitto aeru yo

(Y haciendo eco tus latidos en la oscuridad, sin dudar nos volveremos a ver)

Que dentro del salón del corazón podemos ver a Issei y a Haou caminando lado a lado hasta que cruzan miradas mientras que en sus rostros pueden notarse una sonrisa previo a que ambos choquen sus puños en señal de amistad y lentamente desaparece mientras que el rey supremo asienta con la cabeza sobre el camino que sigue su actual encarnación ahora teniendo el título de Sekiryuutei Supremo.

Onaji itami no hata no moto de

(Dentro de las profundidades de nuestro mismo dolor)

Ahora que el lugar desaparecio por completo, dejando a Issei que se encuentra en un valle verdoso comienza a caminar mediante que en diversos flashes se muestra al grupo de Vali que se encuentra viajando por el mundo, Yuuto entrenando su técnica, Gasper quien estaba entre Tomoe y Fluttershy que lentamente se minimiza por una especie de campo de batalla va a ocurrir. El castaño llega a su casa pero se detiene para hacer una última mirada al cielo para seguir su rumbo.

* * *

-Muy bien, todos estén en orden porque el show está comenzando.- Ravel animaba las cosas con pasión pero con voz de mando, más con los niños que estaban muy emocionados por lo que iba a pasar.

Hoy era el día en que Ise se presentaba en el show para los saludos y firma de autógrafos. Al menos esto sacará un rato de su cabeza lo que pasó ayer y…

-¡Aquí está, el Sekiryuutei Supremo!- a la voz de Ravel, Ise tomó aire y se puso su casco para salir a escena… hora de tragarse su vergüenza.

Con un salto amplio, Ise dio un giro y cayó sobre el escenario donde se realizará el show. Show donde hay muchos niños que siguen el programa que se basa en él. Normalmente quienes hacen esto son los actores pero por esta vez… él haría el acto… Tal vez morir no sea tan malo ahora. Más con hacer el Dragon Kick del Show… Que vergüenza.

[No lo dudo… que bueno que no tengo cara]- Ddraig se quería hundir en el mar y no salir.

Ver a tantos niños y sus madres le hizo recordar cuando él y la suya… Sonrió al recuerdo, su madre lo regaño por casi perderse esa vez. Contuvo la risa que quiso dar para seguir con el espectáculo. Rias y Twilight estaban cerca a los niños saludando a la mayoría debido a los PV de la nueva temporada que las mostraba a ellas, Koneko también vestida con el atuendo del carácter basado en ella y Kiba con un traje de caballero oscuro… Ver como las madres suspiraban por el demonio hicieron que Ise tenga miedo, ya que cierta modista podría estar a punto de ser asesina…

Dejo eso a un lado, ver que Koneko era amada por los lolicons le dio sentimientos encontrados… Pervertidos… Ver como todo estaba hecho en base a las actividades de los shows toukunkatsu en Japón, hicieron notar que muchas cosas del mundo humano vienen aquí y que el entretenimiento es algo que escasea en este lugar… Un show infantil parece ser algo que no había. Ise miraba como sus dos novias jugaban un rato con unas niñas y le alegraba ver que a Twilight no la alejan por ser humana, su actitud atrae a los niños, así como el aire de hermana de Rias…

Ise siguió con el show, hacer que luchaba con un monstruo y demás pero todo regresaba a lo de ayer… el reto de Sairaorg. Pensar que algo así ocurriría y en palabras de Sirzches, quien llegó anoche, todo fue un plan por parte de los miembros del Consejo que siguen las tradiciones antiguas, así como al padre de Sairaorg. Apretó el puño, sabía que había algo más tras lo que ese sujeto dijo… duda que lo haga por buena voluntad por su hijo.

Luego del show, Rias quiere llevarlo a un lugar que… lo hará entender más lo que pasa, el porque Sairaorg parece estar dispuesto a seguir con esto.

Cuando llegó el momento de que sea la firma de autógrafos y saludos, Ravel ordenó hacer unas dos filas y tener todo en orden, en especial a esos pervertidos lolicones que miran a su amiga. La chica parecía toda una manager… todos empezaron con su labor de firmar y saludar, gracias a Dios que practico su escritura y no hará el ridículo…Eso sí, ver la cara de alegría de tantos niños es… Satisfactorio para él, así debe ser la vida de un niño.

-Uff, al fin acabé…- el joven salía del baño del estudio. La sesión había acabado hace unos minutos y estaba deseoso de irse donde Rias…

-¡Noooooo!- el grito de un niño lo detuvo de su camino, se dio la vuelta y miró el otro lado del pasillo.

Pudo ver a un niño con su madre en el pasillo. Este lloraba y daba un berrinche, como cualquier niño de su edad cuando quiere algo. La mujer hablaba con un miembro del staff.

-Lo lamentamos pero la actividad ya acabó.- el trabajador mostró sus condolencias, en efecto el show había acabado y…

-Ya veo… Ya oíste, el show acabó.- la madre le dijo eso a su hijo pero este siguió con lo suyo.

Ise pudo notar que el pequeño llevaba en manos un muñeco de él en su armadura. Suspiró al ver ello ya que eso bastó para hacer algo que no haría normalmente.

[Jajajaja, sólo eres demasiado suave compañero]- Ise rio a las palabras de Ddraig y activó su armadura. Al tenerla puesta, se quitó el casco y caminó en dirección de ellos.

-¿Ocurre algo?- la presencia del dragón sorprendió a los tres pero más al niño.

-¡Sekiryuutei Supremo!- la cara del niño era de felicidad pura mientras que el trabajador.

-Verá Hyoudo-san, esta madre y su hijo no pudieron tener los tickets para el evento cuando fueron distribuidos y…

-Ya veo…- El joven se arrodilló frente al niño.- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Lirenkus…

-Lirenkus… Deme algo con que escribir.- Ise miró al trabajador quien sacó un lapicero.- ¿El gorro está bien que lo firme?- el niño asintió varias veces.

Ise tomó el objeto y lo firmó con su decente caligrafía, nunca la perfecciono pero… Tal vez deba empezar a hacerlo. Terminó su labor y puso el gorro en la cabeza del pequeño que se mostraba feliz con el gesto.

-¡Muchas gracias!- la madre de este dio sus gracias.- Hemos estado tan ocupados y nos esforzamos tanto en conseguir boletos para su pelea que olvidamos el evento de hoy.- Ise miró a la mujer y asintió, sabía de que habla.

-Lirenkus, los hombres no deben llorar. Pase lo que pase deben ser fuertes y firmes para proteger lo que les importa. Y no más berrinches ¿Ok? Un hombre de verdad acepta lo que pasa con firmeza.- el niño asintió y con ello, Ise se retiró del lugar con el trabajador a su lado.

-Hyoudo-san… por favor no haga esas cosas, hay tantos niños que no podemos atender a todos, si hace una excepción es…

-Lo sé… sólo que verlo llorar.- Ise hizo memoria… Ese día con su madre, uno de los actores hizo una excepción con él y…- Je, tal vez solo quise devolver lo que alguien hizo conmigo una vez… Lo lamento, no pasará de nuevo.

El demonio asintió e Ise tomó aire, quizás no debió actuar así pero…

-Siempre tan amable Ise.- Twilight apareció con Rias a su lado.- ¿Débil con los niños?

-Yo…- la cara nerviosa del joven sacó una risa a ambas.

-Jaja, Ise… no estamos molestas, fue un acto tierno lo que hiciste.- Rias se notaba feliz.- Nos orgullece ver como has cambiado.

-Y… que ya no eres cerrado con lo que piensas.- Twilight terminó de decir la frase.- ¿Y el resto?

-Oh, mi madre los llevó a casa con Milicas… desea jugar con Kurama.- Ambas rieron al ver lo apegado que estaba el niño con el lobo.- Ese lobo ha crecido en unas semanas…

-Según lo que vi y estudie… entrenar con magia lo afecta físicamente y su cuerpo crece para soportar la carga de poder.- Twilight dijo eso con certeza.- La muestra de sangre que le hice sacó eso.

-¿Muestra de sangre….? No importa…- Ise optó por no dejar que Twilight le saque sangre.- Y bien ¿Qué deseas mostrarnos Rias?

-Sí… síganme.- Ambos siguieron a la pelirroja quien se veía… triste.

* * *

La llegada de los tres al territorio Sitri por medio de una limusina no era algo que Ise y Twilight esperaban. Ver la naturaleza en el lugar era increíble y además de bella. Saber que el territorio Sitri tiene la mayor reserva natural fue interesante para Twilight quien le dirá a Fluttershy sobre el lugar, le encantará.

-Además de su reserva natural, es de las mejores zonas con tratamiento médico.

-¿Médico…?- Ise se sorprendió al oír eso.- ¿Vamos a un… hospital?-Rias asintió.

Twilight quiso decir algo pero optó por callar, más porque no quería decir algo indebido y así siguieron por casi 10 minutos… Cuando el vehículo se detuvo, la puerta se abrió y se mostró a un mayordomo… Hizo un saludo formal a los jóvenes.

-Los esperaba… Rias-sama, gracias por venir.- La chica asintió con una sonrisa.- Por aquí por favor.

Los tres siguieron al mayordomo por los pasillos… pasillos que eran silenciosos y muy calmados, obvio dado que es un hospital. Rias miró a su novio y amiga.

-Ya saben de mi familia, de mi madre, de Sairaorg… pero no quien es la madre de él… Ella es de la familia Vapula, los que doman a los leones.

-Eso explica la habilidad de Sairaorg-san para domar a Regulus.- Twilight pensó un rato la información. Al llegar a un elevador subieron pero la charla siguió.- Rias… Aj nos contó todo lo que pasó ayer y la situación familiar de Sairaorg-san… ¿Esto también lo involucra?

-Mucho Twilight… mucho…- tras salir del ascensor y caminar un poco más, se vieron frente a una habitación.- Es aquí… ¿Verdad?

-Así es Rias-sama.- el mayordomo asintió. Ambos entraron seguidos de Rias y Twilight… ambos vieron a una bella mujer de cabello castaño oscuro en una cama, con cables siguiendo su pulso y respiración.

-Hola tía…- la noticia los sorprendió, esta mujer era la madre de Sairaorg y…- Ellos vinieron también, una es mi amiga y el otro mi novio.- El mayordomo derramó unas lágrimas tras poner unas flores al lado de la cama.- Ella es Misla Bael, la madre de Sairaorg…

-¿Por qué… por qué está…?

-Es una grave enfermedad señorita Sparkle.- el mayordomo habló.- Misla-sama lleva años así, es una triste historia…

El demonio dijo todo lo que ya sabían, que el nacimiento de Sairaorg sin el poder de la Destrucción y casi sin poder demoníaco. Llamado defecto por su padre, que su madre sea culpada… que fueran desterrados a una zona alejada del territorio… todo porque el niño no nació con el poder que es el orgullo de la casa.

-Fue un… incidente horrible, yo y unos pocos fuimos al lado de Misla-sama y Sairaorg-sama.

-Además que en esos días, mamá trato de traerlos a la casa Gremory pero el rechazo de la casa de Bael fue obvio, todo porque mi madre no es de la rama principal y que ya no era de la familia.

-Supongo que el hecho que Sirzches-sama un descendiente, más no miembro de la casa, si tuviera el poder, méritos y demás… obvio que estarían resentidos.

-Para la casa Bael, ambos eran un estorbo… incluso si dejaban ir a Misla-sama... al niño no lo dejarían ir.- Ise apretó los puños al oír eso.- Misla-sama optó por vivir con su hijo para evitar que lo maltraten y demás…. Vivir esos años, en un lugar descampado fue difícil para una dama de clase como ella. Aún así, lo crio con bondad y que sea fuerte… le dio todo el apoyo que una madre le daría a su hijo… Por ella, Sairaorg-sama se propuso en cambiar el Inframundo para que no haya más como él. Lamentablemente, en el fondo ella se disculpaba con él durante las noches mientras él dormía… por no haberle dado el poder de la Destrucción y él lo sabía… por ello se dio esa meta… crear un mundo donde uno cree su futuro por su propia mano no por lo que es al nacer.

-Es triste… ¿Cómo es que ella…?

-Una enfermedad rara… El demonio que la adquiere queda dormido y se deteriora, tal vez nunca despierte.- el mayordomo miró a la mujer.- Se ha hecho de todo pero no ha habido… mayor avance.- Twilight se acercó a la mujer y la empezó a analizar, tenía conocimientos médicos básicos debido a los libros de magia curativa que leyó.

-¿Qué pasó luego de que Sairaorg… logró hacerse del título de heredero?- Ise hizo la pregunta.- Supongo que… estar aquí es porque en el territorio de Bael ella estaba en peligro.

-Así es Sekiryuutei-dono… Misla-sama peligraba, su estado la hacía un blanco perfecto para los que se oponen a que Sairaorg-sama sea el heredero. Uso sus conexiones con los Sitri y…

-Entiendo… Malditos Bael… Atacar a una mujer indefensa, tachar a un niño de defecto… ¿Qué no ven el potencial de él?- Ise apretó los puños.- Por ello aceptaste esto… Para lograr estar más cerca a tu sueño… ¿Verdad Sairaorg?

-Veo que lo le pasa es neuronal…- Twilight dio su análisis.- No puedo decir más sin un análisis profundo pero… Parece que los nervios en su cuerpo están afectados por un efecto negativo en su poder, tal vez por el estrés y la baja calidad de vida.

-Algo así dijeron los doctores…- Rias dijo eso con tristeza, luego de ello vio a Ise acercarse a la mujer.- ¿Ise?

El dragón suspiró al ver a tan bella mujer ahí, sin poder moverse o ver el mundo como el resto… Acercó su mano derecha a la frente de ella y sacó unos cabellos de su cara… Recuerda que eso él le hacía a su mamá de niño y…

 _ **-Tal vez…-**_ Skeith que veía todo optó por probar algo… quizás funcione, sin que el chico lo note mando energía a través de la marca en su mano, ahora es cuestión de esperar.

-Lamento todos los problemas, Sekiryuutei-dono… pero no deseo que odie a Sairaorg-sama por lo que está pasando y…

-No es así… si odio a alguien sería a los que lo usan, sabiendo que no tiene más opción.- Ise miró al demonio con una sonrisa…- Antes tenía dudas pero tras esto… Sé que debo hacer.- Ise apretó el puño con fuerza…- Peleare… demostrare mi propia convicción.

 _ **-Claro… enfrenta eso con otro acto egoísta… típico de ustedes.-**_ Dejo a un lado la queja de Beta para centrarse en lo que debe hacer ahora.

-Sekiryuutei-dono… Suerte en su lucha con Sairaorg-sama.- el mayordomo sabía que no había más salida, sólo queda ver como quedará todo.

-Sabes… Ise es capaz de hacer una expresión así…

-Si… por ello es que sentimos esto.

Ambas chicas solo podían esperar y ver lo que pasará.

* * *

-Bien… ¿Qué harás Ise?- Ayane hizo la pregunta al joven. Todos en la sala de la casa.- Obvio que pelearas pero… ¿Podrás ganar?

-Creo que eso no importa Ayane…- Rainbow miró a su amiga con cansancio.- Ya viste esa pelea de práctica y…

-Creo que… Sólo queda ver.- Fay tenía la invitación.- Hay eventos antes de la batalla, un tres contra tres… de seguro tres de los siervos de Sairaorg-san contra…

-Tres de nosotros nya…- Kuroka intuía eso.- No lo veo raro, ese demonio quiere mostrar el poder de la casa Bael.

-Pero… ¿Quién peleará en esa batalla en equipo?- Ray diría que ella pero aún no tiene la confianza dado su estado y entrenamiento. Una semana no basta…

-Tal vez otros tres… Alguien aquí y…- el ladrido de Kurama detuvo las palabras de Sona.- ¿Ah, Kurama?

-¿Qué pasa chico?- Fluttershy acarició la cabeza del lobo y este ladro de nuevo.- ¿Pelear…? Un minuto… ¿¡Deseas pelear!?- el lobo ladro como diciendo sí.- ¡No, claro que no… esto es muy grande para ti!

Kurama ladró varias veces, como diciendo que lo hará de todos modos. Rossweise se acercó al lobo y lo acarició… Este miró a Aki y Kaori para ladrar de nuevo. Ambas chicas se vieron las caras para luego mirar con horror al lobo.

-¿Deseas que nosotros tres… peleemos?- El lobo volvió a ladrar.- ¡Que locura!

-Pero Aki… Puede ser nuestra oportunidad.- Kaori miraba al lobo.- Míralo, se muestra determinado y… A pesar de ser un cachorro…

-Sí pero…- la chica miró a Kurama quien estaba callado, como esperando la respuesta.- Agh… bien… Detesto que un lobo tenga razón, es nuestra oportunidad de mostrar lo que podemos hacer.

-¿Seguras…?- Akeno sabía que sólo pedían tres oponentes para ese… evento, no especifican.- Con Kurama no lo sé, es un novato y si bien tienen experiencia…

-Sería bueno que lo hagan…- Rean dio su voz de opinión.- Fie me mandó un mensaje pidiendo que esas dos hagan la pelea… Según ella para que crezcan, les falta una pelea grande.

-Que amable…- las dos chicas bajaron la cabeza al oír eso.

-Pero Kurama…- Rosswesise estaba negativa a dejar que su amigo pelee, dado que no sabe hacerlo y... el lobo lamio su cara como diciendo que lo desea hacer.- Tú…

-Veo que hay una respuesta…- Koneko acarició la cabeza del lobo.- Lobo valiente y tonto… como el dueño.

-Que amable…- Ise se sintió ofendido.

-Ahm… Yo creo…- Aj no pudo decir más, estaba conflictuada con todo esto.- No sé que decir…

-Creo que no mucho, estás confundida dado que… Sairaorg ha retado a Ise de un modo que nadie esperó.- Xenovia dijo eso con simpleza.- Es valiente pero deja a cualquiera sin habla…

-Y se entiende… ahora que sabemos lo que pasó con su madre y su contexto…- Irina sonó triste, era una pena que todo eso paso por unas creencias.- ¿Cómo lo tomó Venelana-san?

-Aún me cuesta digerir todo lo que pasó, lo que pasó y demás… Mi hermano…- La mujer cerró los ojos.- Dile a tu madre gracias Sona, por lo que ha hecho…

-Lo haré Venelana-san… ahora sólo queda prepararse para… el evento.- Sona miró a Ise y los 3 Pawn.- Lo mejor será que nos centremos más con los tres ya que…

-Ise, hora de entrenar… debes retomar el entretenimiento de tu X-Pulse.- Ise asintió sin dudar.- El X-Pulse de Sairaorg es superior al tuyo en términos ofensivos… debes mejorar tus reflejos.

-Sí.- el joven sabía eso de antemano, debe mejorar en un factor que sabe le puede ganar a Sairaorg.- Con ellos…

-Déjanoslo a nosotras Ise-kun, Luna y yo ayudaremos a Aki y Kaori… Kurama será entrenado por Skoll y Hati como los últimos días.- Ambos lobos ladraron en respuesta.

-Bien… tenemos exactamente una semana para preparar a estos 4 pero no se confundan, ustedes también entrenaran…- las palabras de Azazel hicieron que todos asientan.- Lamento decir esto chicos pero… esta batalla también es política, la facción del Gran Rey desea ganar seguidores y… Ya saben como son las cosas en el Inframundo.- Azazel dijo eso con cansancio.- Incluso se deseó hacer una rueda de prensa pero se optó por no hacerlo, dado que Serafall lo rechazó… para ella esto no es un circo.

-Parece que estamos metidos en problemas políticos.- Pinkie se rasco la cabeza al decir eso…- Pero creo por eso no podemos retroceder… digo, ellos desean hundir a I-nii.

-Pero han hecho un acto riesgoso…- Luna habló seria.- La pelea puede terminar a favor de Ise-kun… es un todo o nada, ya que de seguro saben que sin hacer nada no habrá un cambio. Esta es su oportunidad única de cambiar la balanza de opiniones.

-En resumidas… Es una batalla para que los que siguen a la casa del Gran Rey aumente… Vaya idiotez.- Ayane se tapó la cara.- Y yo que pensé que los de la Familia Imperial eran idiotas.

-Por cierto Ayane, te llegó una carta de Yasaka-sama.- la kunoichi asintió a las palabras de Fay.- Entonces… ¿Todo listo?

Todos asistieron y optaron por ir a descansar por hoy, mañana es hora del entrenamiento… Aj por su lado se quedó en su lugar unos minutos…

-¿Qué piensas de esto Sairaorg…? Sé que deseas pelear con Ise pero… ¿Es así como lo querías?

* * *

Muchas cosas pasaron en la semana, los entrenamientos eran muy intensos y eso lo sabían los que iban a pelear. Aki y Kaori se veían en varias peleas de práctica para lograr tener un estilo variado, saben que esto es lo único que pueden hacer, la poca información sobre los siervos de Sairaorg no es confiable.

Kurama sólo recibía el mismo entrenamiento infernal por parte de Skoll y Hati… Ambos lobos no iban a dejar que el lobo menor haga vergüenza en su primera pelea real… Kurama era tenaz y eso era admirable… más porque tras caer se levantaba. Eso es bueno…

Ise por otro lado, podría decirse que Rean no se contenía con él… el humano no iba a medias tintas y trataba de que su alumno pelee sin usar mucho el brazo derecho debido a su hombro.

En el otro lado, Sairaorg ya tenía a sus siervos que iban a dar la batalla de apertura y ahora entrenaba con fuerza sus propias habilidades… su poder y habilidad… Sabía que esta iba a ser una batalla sin límites pero debe ganar, tiene que ganar y ha entrenado lo suficiente para ello, hasta a entrenado una técnica que nadie esperaría. Su propio padre le ha dicho que si pierde, se puede despedir del apoyo que le ha dado.

Eso sería fatal para su sueño, sin conexiones todo será más difícil. Para suerte de él, han dejado que Regulus se una a la batalla en el momento final, sólo si debe usarlo como armadura… La idea de esconderla ahora es más que ridícula. Dará todo lo que tiene, si pierde lo hará como se debe… Peleando.

Justo ahora estaba en frente de la persona que le daba fuerzas…

-Madre…- La mujer seguía dormida, supo de la visita de Rias días atrás. Sonrió al ver que fue un intento de ella para que Ise no piense mal de él.- ¿Cómo has estado?- Obviamente no tuvo respuesta.- He entrenado arduamente para una batalla contra un fuerte oponente… de seguro Rias ya te lo presentó, es su novio… el actual Sekiryuutei, un amigo. Lo enfrentare mañana y deseo tus buenos deseos… claro que tú sólo hubieras dicho, ve con todo lo que tienes.- Él sabía como era su madre.- No sé si estarías decepcionada de mí… me preste a una acción que padre creó para que yo… Sólo desea seguir teniendo más apoyo y todo eso, el hecho de que mis primos tengan tal fama le enfurece. De por mí, da igual… ellos se lo ganaron… Ahora con el Sekiryuutei en todo esto, mi padre lo odia por ser tan famoso y llegar a tantos, por ello desea que lo derrote… para mostrar que el poder del Gran Rey es superior.- Sairaorg tomó la mano de su madre.- Ojalá no me odies por… prestarme para un acto tan vil.

-Sairaorg-sama…- Kuisha tocó la puerta.- Es hora…

-Voy.- Como detesta el poco tiempo de visita que dan.- Me retiro por hoy madre, vendré luego de la pelea… sea cual sea el resultado.

Sairaorg beso la frente de su madre para luego retirarse en silencio, no vio que los dedos de ella se movieron un poco…

Afuera del hospital, Sairaorg tomó aire y… miró el cielo, en verdad necesitaba sacar eso de su sistema.

-Lo lamento Kuisha, por todo esto… lo que está pasando y…

-Se lo dije desde el día uno… Siempre estaré a su lado Sairaorg-sama, sin importar lo que pase o que camino siga… siempre.- La chica tomó la mano de su amo y él sonrió.

-Gracias… espero que ni Rias ni ninguno de ellos me odie.- Sairaorg apretó el puño.- Iba a decir todo de un modo distinto pero mi padre…

-Lo entenderán… creo que por esto no basta para que lo odien, de seguro esa chica… Aj no lo hace.- dijo el nombre con dificultad, detesta que otra chica haya visto a su amo del modo que ella lo ve pero no se la dará fácil.

-Eso espero… Regresemos, hora del último entrenamiento.

-¿Lo usará? Lo que ha practicado con la armadura de Regulus.- Sairaorg se detuvo y la miró.

-Sí, porque eso me asegurará mi victoria.- la chica asintió, sabe que con esa variación a la armadura… su amo no puede perder.

* * *

Hoy era el día en que Ise y compañía debían ir al inframundo, para el evento que sería la batalla contra Sairaorg.

-Saben… es irónico que hayan hecho este evento un viernes…- Pinkie estaba con unos pompones en mano.- Justo antes del viaje a Kyoto.

-Porque de algún modo sabían la esquedula de Ise-kun.- Kiba usaba su uniforme, todos habían vuelto de la escuela dado que el evento es en la noche.- Por cierto… ¿Por qué los pompones?

-¡Soy la líder animadora!- la chica hizo unos movimientos de porras.- ¡Irina, Asia y Ray me ayudarán!

-¡Aaaauuuu, que vergüenza!- Asia estaba usando el traje que iban a usar.- ¡Pinkie-san, la falda es muy corta!

-¡Es verdad Pinkie, un ángel como yo no debe usar estas ropas que incentivan al pecado!- Irina se mostraba molesta mientras Ray alzaba la pierna.- ¡Se te ven las panties!

-No lo sé Irina, tal vez Ise gane más poder si ven que lo animan con ese traje.- la sonrisa burlona de Xenovia bastó para que la castaña le lance sus pompones.- Jajaja… Por cierto… ¿Dónde están?

-Aquí vienen…- Apareció en escena.- Uff, fue difícil pero terminé los trajes para ellos.

-¿Trajes…?- Sona miró a la chica confusa.- Creí que…

-Debido a que esta será una pelea donde ellos no serán mis siervos, Rarity pensó en darles un toque adicional.

-Sí… pero nos tuvo días en vela…- Rainbow y Fluttershy estaban sentadas en el sofá, totalmente exhaustas.- Agua…

-Aquí…- Koneko le paso a ambas un vaso de agua para luego darle uno a Rarity.- Tenga senpai, lo necesitará para dar su presentación.

-Que bien me conoces querida.- Todos la vieron con una gota de sudor.- Vamos chicas, salgan.

Aki y Kaori salieron de su escondite, las chicas usaban unos especies de chalecos y faldas de color negro y franjas rojas. Las botas negras hacían color con ellas…

-Uy, parece que nos queda bien…- Aki se seguía analizando.- Gracias Rarity.

-Por cierto…- Kaori se acercó a Kurama quien estaba al lado de Rossweise.- Bien, aquí tienes…- la chica ató un pañuelo al cuello del lobo, este había crecido en la última semana… ya casi era del tamaño de un siberiano adulto.- Listo, ya estás arreglado.

El lobo ladró en respuesta, sabía que estaba listo para la batalla que iba a dar… iba a dar todo de sí. Todos vieron con una sonrisa al lobo quien miró a otro lado, su amo se acercaba.

Rean apareció primero, era común que hayan tenido un último sparring antes del combate. Rean sabía que le había dado a su alumno todas las herramientas disponibles para la batalla, depende de él… Asintió a todos los presentes en señal de que estaba listo.

Ise apareció con las mismas ropas que uso en su batalla contra Loki, sólo que ahora las mangas eran más cortas. Rias y Twilight se mostraban nerviosas, dado que al ser una batalla sin límites…

-Ise.- Akeno se acercó al chico quien la miró.- Innis le dice a Skeith que es un idiota por tenerte como su otro yo.- el joven rio a esas palabras… era verdad.- Pero para mí, eres un idiota adorable.

-Gracias Akeno…- la chica sonrió para luego darle un beso en la mejilla ante la sorpresa de todos.

-Para la buena suerte.

-¡Ok, ya vamos yendo!- Rias habló firme, eso si ya estaba fuera de límites.- ¡Azazel espera!

Todos asintieron para luego ir a la zona donde serán transportados al inframundo pero…

-¡Ay, Rias, Twily! ¡Duele, las orejas no!- lo mismo de siempre…

* * *

-Jajajajaja, veo que aún tienes problemas chico.- Azazel reía a carcajadas para luego ser callado de golpe.- Ay, Penemue…

-Cierra la boca, no desconcentres al chico…- la caído miró al castaño quien estaba agradecido.- Mantén la calma, ya sabes que no puedes perder los papeles.

Ise asintió, todos iban de camino al lugar donde será el evento. El domo Agreas… lugar donde la batalla será llevada. Todos iban en la inmensa limusina, sin duda nadie aquí ostenta en gastos.

-Wow… miren cuanta gente.- Gasper señaló a la calles se podían ver a las personas que iban al estadio.

-Una batalla de esta magnitud es atractiva para muchos, no duden que hay invitados de otras facciones viéndola.- Azazel miraba afuera con certeza.- El simple hecho de que el demonio joven más fuerte y el Sekiryuutei peleen en una batalla sin reglas lo dice todo.

-¿Habrá que preocuparse por heridos?- Fluttershy tenía a Kurama a su lado, este dormía un poco para ahorrar fuerzas.- Dado que será sin reglas…

-Lo dudo Fluttershy…- Ravel leía algo.- Según lo que oí de mi hermano mayor, quien supervisa el evento por televisión, se usará el mismo sistema de retiro de los Rating Game… Raiser Onii-sama manda saludos por cierto y buena suerte a todos.

-Ya veo… Eso es bueno.- Fay dijo eso más calmada.- Me preocupan los siervos que usará Sairaorg-san.

-Pues ellos tres han entrenado para afrontar lo que sea nya.- Kuroka sonaba despreocupada.- Por cierto… ¿Dónde nos sentaremos?

-Iremos a las gradas.- Twilight dijo eso mientras escribía algo, otro texto traducido.- Para ver mejor la pelea.

-Creí que usaríamos los asientos VIP…

-No Rarity, queremos ver la reacción de la gente durante la pelea. Mi madre, Rean-san, Celestia-san y Luna-san si las usarán, Penemue-san también. O deseas que las chicas de alta sociedad vayan a…

-Las gradas están bien.- la chica tomó el brazo de Kiba quien miró a otro lado sin decir mucho.

-Noticias, Fie, Emma y Celine nos esperan en la zona VIP.- Rean dijo eso con una sonrisa, dado que la maga decidió estudiar la magia demoníaca, se quedó con Fie en la zona de investigación secreta… la que investiga pistas sobre terroristas.

-Y yo uno de Vali.- las palabras de Ise llamaron la atención de todos.- Buena suerte en tu pelea, que no te derroten, sólo yo puedo hacerlo… demonios Vali, eso sonó raro…

-¡No puede ser! ¿¡Acaso mi enemigo final por Va-kun es I-nii!?- Pinkie sonó horrorizada para luego ver al castaño con fuego en su mirada.- ¡No perderé ante ti I-nii!

-¡No es nada de eso, yo no voy por ese bando! ¡Dejen de reírse maldita sea!- la risa de todos era señal de que el ambiente era menos tenso… por ahora.

Al llegar al domo y entrar a este… el lujo es decir que sobra, debido a que aún faltan una hora para la pelea… los participantes se quedarán en la zona del hotel para descansar y el resto irá de inmediato al estadio… mientras caminaban por el pasillo… el ambiente se volvió frío. Kurama se ocultó tras Skoll y Hati quienes estaban serios…

Todos vieron que un esqueleto caminaba hacia ellos… este se alejó del grupo que estaba porque vio a los jóvenes.

 **-Ah, si es el gobernador de los Caídos… el Ogro Carmesí, las dos Sacerdotisas del Sol y la Luna, la familia Gremory… que interesante grupo, más con la de los Elementos de la Armonía.**

-Hades… es una verdadera sorpresa verte aquí. Pensar que el Dios gobernante del Reino de los Muertos vendría aquí. ¿Qué te hizo venir?

 **-Fafafa, es natural salir de vez en cuando de la rutina.-** el Dios miró a todos para luego posar su vista en Ise quien sudó frío al verlo.- **Sí… eres igual a él.-** la mano del Dios tomo el rostro del joven.- **Esa mirada, esa cara… Sin duda eres la imagen viva de ese idiota… Tanto que me dan ganas de golpearte.**

-¿Conociste a Haou?- la pregunta de Azazel sacó una risa al Dios.

 **-Fafafa, ese idiota fue amigo mío… digamos que de los griegos, yo le caía mejor… Como a Él.-** Hades miró a Ise.- **Pensar que sería el Sekiryuutei actual… Welsh Dragon, no he olvidado la vez que tú y el blanco pelearon en mi territorio. Aunque sé que todo fue idea de ese idiota para poder matar a Ares.**

-Espero que la presencia de mi alumno no sea una molestia para usted.- Rean optó por hablar para cambiar la conversación.

- **Para nada, este chico no es el idiota. Puede tener similitudes pero no más… Eso sí, te aconsejo irte de una vez a la zona donde descansaras chico, mis hermanos están aquí y dudo que quieran ver tu cara.**

-Mierda… haz lo que dice Ise, llévate a Aki, Kaori y Kurama y descansen para la batalla.- todos asintieron a las palabras de Azazel, se despidieron rápidamente ante la clara decepción de ambas novias que deseaban darle un beso de buena suerte.- Lo lamento chicas pero… esos dos no deben verlo.

 **-Sí, espero que hoy no haya muertos… No quiero llevarme el alma de nadie hoy, fafafa.-** Hades se retiro ante la mirada complicada del resto.

-Que miedo…- Asia, Fluttershy y Gasper dijeron eso al unísono.

-Hades, el más poderoso entre los griegos, el único que aún está contra el pacto con la alianza de su facción, una existencia necesaria al mundo. Sus parcas también son de temer.- Penemue dijo eso con seriedad.

-Había oído de él por una senpai… es como que si tu alma se salga de tu cuerpo con verlo.- Rossweise se secó el sudor.- Y pensar que lo vería en cara.

-Es un Dios que odia a cualquier ser de otra mitología, trata con los humanos día a día… es un ser necesario pero lo odio.

-No lo dudo Azazel…- Rean también se limpió el sudor, sabía que ese Dios era más fuerte que él y Azazel.- Ahí vienen los griegos…

-Vayan, dejen que Penemue y yo los distraigamos.- Todos asistieron para luego ir por otro lado.- Y pensar que él vino para advertir sobre ellos a Ise…

-Sabía la reacción que tendrían de ver la cara del que mató a Ares… si lo que dijo es verdad y que él y Haou fueron amigos, hay tanto que descubrir.

Azazel asintió y se preparó mentalmente para lo que viene, como odia que Zeus y Poseidón lo traten de niño.

 **-Oh, vinieron…-** Ver a Tannin en su forma chibi hizo que Fluttershy vaya y lo abrace rápidamente.- **Ugh… lo suponía.**

 **-** Es bueno verlo, Tannin-sama.- Rias saludó al dragón.- Lamento interrumpir su charla con…

-Oh no, en verdad es bueno tener un cambio.- la mujer con quien hablaba Tannin parecía estar en sus 20, de cabello largo violeta y ojos verdes, usaba un largo vestido blanco.

-¡Oh Dios!- Rean se sorprendió a la mujer.- ¡Atenea-sama!- la mujer sonrió a las palabras de Rean mientras el resto se quedaba con la boca abierta… ¿Ella era Atenea? ¡Era bellísima!- ¿¡Qué hace aquí!?

-Oh Rean, sabes que me gusta salir de mis aposentos de vez en cuando. Además, vaya forma de saludar a una vieja amiga.

-Y-Y-Yo…- la mirada de sus tres novias hicieron que el pobre sude frío.- ¡Oigan no me vean así!

-Jajajajaja, tranquilas… Rean es un amigo y alguien con quien charlar es divertido.- la mujer trato de calmarlas pero ve que falló.- Oh bueno… Vine también a ver a la reencarnación de mi amigo, espero que gane.- la mujer se dio vuelta.- Mejor voy con mi padre antes que entre en pánico, cuídense y nos vemos… Bye Rean, tata~.- la Diosa se despidió con la mano y siguió su camino.

-Dios… Conocimos a la Diosa de la Guerra y la Sabiduría… y era bellísima.- Rainbow no se lo creía, ver a una Diosa es otra cosa. En eso miró la cara de los dos varones.- ¡Ah, están embobados!

-No los culpo… yo estaría igual de ser hombre.- Aj miraba como Rarity y Fluttershy trataban de hacer reaccionar a Kiba y Gasper.

-El que está muerto es otro…- las tres adultas miraron a Rean con rabia, este suspiró al saber que no importa lo que diga, no se va a salvar.

-Saben… Hay muchas personalidades importantes por una simple pelea…

-Pelea que tiene peso, el heredero de la casa de Bael sin talento y el Sekiryuutei que venció a dos Dioses.- Akeno habló en relación a las palabras de Ray.

-Sólo nos queda… Ver que pasará.- Ravel sabía que más no podían hacer.

Todos siguieron su camino, solo queda esperar.

* * *

-Que nervios…- En la sala de espera, Aki temblaba un poco.

Todos estaban así, dado que la batalla será de peso para todos. Kurama estaba echado, descansando para la hora de la verdad.

-Tranquila, todos estamos así.- Kaori se sobaba los brazos.- Hay mucho en juego aquí sin saberlo.

-Sólo queda dar lo mejor de nosotros…- Ise miraba desde su tablet las noticias que hablaban sobre el juego y opiniones de los expertos.- Todos juegan contra nosotros…

-No es sorpresa, Sairaorg-san es bien conocido en el inframundo, sus siervos son hábiles. La idea de que dos novatas y un lobo ganen suena a disparate.- Kaori se cruzó de brazos al decir eso.

-Y pensar que nos dejamos convencer por un lobo… Aunque la cara de sorpresa de todos al saber que un lobo participará valió la pena en todo.- la castaña sonrió al decir eso.

-Jajaja, es verdad…- Ise rio un poco.- Chicas, lamento que se hayan visto involucradas en esto.- ambas lo vieron con duda.- Todo esto es algo que va contra mí y mi presencia en el Inframundo y aún así… ustedes.- un golpe en su cabeza lo calló.- ¿Aki?

-No digas más… estamos aquí por decisión propia. Demostrar que no somos las débiles del grupo…

-Y mostrar que podemos hacer cosas grandes. Es una promesa que hicimos y la vamos a cumplir.- Kaori miró a Kurma quien alzó la cabeza al oír pasos.- ¿Alguien se acerca?

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose y la cara de Sirzches y Grayfia sorprendió a todos. Ambos demonios pasaron sin esperar una respuesta…

-Sirzches-san, Grayfia-san… ¿Qué…?

-Ante todo Ise-kun pido perdón por lo que está pasando. Lo que pasó trate de evitarlo pero la unanimidad nos derrotó… créeme, de ser por mí… una pelea entre Sairaorg y tú no tendría este circo.- El Maou se mostraba muy arrepentido.

-No hay nada que perdonar, todo esto va más allá de lo que pensábamos que pasaría y…

-Por eso, le queremos dar esto Ise-sama.- Grayfia le entrego al castaño una tablet.- Esto es por parte de sus fans.

-¿Así…? ¡A ver!- Aki miraba la tablet y mostraba imágenes de los niños que habían hecho mensajes de video para Ise, dándoles su apoyo…- Ooooh que tierno…

-No sólo eso.- Kaori tenía en sus manos varios sobres.- Hasta cartas…. Wow, se nota que los niños te adoran Ise-kun.

-Esto es algo que queremos mostrar a todos, ustedes lo saben… yo lo sé, esta batalla tiene mucho interés político y nada más para los altos mandos pero estos niños, ellos no saben nada de ello, solo verán esto como una oportunidad de ver a su héroe en acción.

-Ellos…

-Ise-kun… Sé que nunca pediste esto, que nunca pediste ser este héroe para esos niños ya que no te consideras uno pero… deja que sean las personas quienes decidan si eres un héroe o no, solo céntrate ahora en pelear y dar todo de ti. Hoy, te pido que no pelees porque deseas callar a los altos mandos que te desean fuera de todo esto sino por estos niños, ellos que tienen su fe en ti y…

-Sairaorg… lo sé, esto también lo haga para que él ya no sea el títere de su padre. No puedo decirlo en palabras pero lo haré con mis puños… Es mi amigo y quiero responder a todo esto como se debe.- Ise dijo eso con determinación y ambos demonios asintieron con una sonrisa.- Aki, Kaori, Kurama… denme su apoyo.

-¡Claro!- las dos chicas asintieron y el lobo ladro.

-Ddraig, demostrémosle a todos que con el Sekiryuutei…

[Por supuesto compañero, hora de que el Inframundo aprenda que con nosotros no se juega]- el dragón estaba listo para dar todo de sí.

Mientras que en la mente de Ise…

 _ **-¿Tanto deseas demostrar eso chico? ¿Qué ganas con ello? ¿De qué sirve afrontar el egoísmo de otros con tu determinación? A fin de cuentas, son los que están en el poder los que tienen el control… Estas peleando una pelea sin salida… ese amigo tuyo lo sabe y por ello no pone peros a la hora de aceptar las ideas que le dan, dado que sabe que es el único que le queda para lograr su meta.-**_ Beta iba a ver lo que el chico iba a afrontar, una pelea perdida desde el mismo inicio.

* * *

Ya era la hora de la pelea, ambos bandos esperaban en el pasillo para llevarlos al lugar donde será todo-, saben que las peleas en sí serán en una Dimensión de Bolsillo pero de algún lado deben de salir a dicho lugar.

-Se siente el estruendo de la gente en el lugar…- Aki escuchaba las voces de las personas.

-Es hora… Ya no hay marcha atrás.- Kaori miró al lobo quien tenía la lengua afuera, tal vez de los nervios o la situación en sí.- Tranquilo Kurama… Bien Ise-kun… ¿Algo que decir…?

-Sí… Lamento haberlos metido en esto… un asunto político pero… No tenía más opción que aceptar dado que pude ver que Sairarorg en verdad desea pelear conmigo sin limitaciones. Por ello… Por ello es que debemos pelear, pase lo que pase…- Miró a los tres que ya estaban listos.- Vamos ustedes tres, demostrémosle a los demonios de lo que estamos hechos.

La respuesta unánime de los tres hizo que crucen de una vez la salida a su propio campo de batalla.

* * *

-Cuanta gente…- Aj miraba el lugar y la cantidad de personas en el estadio, todos con pancartas para apoyar al favorito de cada uno.- Pero… Se ve que Ise no tiene el apoyo de la mayoría.

-¡JA, de eso no hay de que preocuparse!- Pinkie apareció ante el asombro de todos.- ¡Vamos chicas… 1, 2, 3!

Las chicas que usaban los vestidos de animadoras empezaron a hacer movimientos y danzas de porras para el asombro de muchos y el deleite de los varones más pervertidos… Twilight se tapó la cara al ver que su amiga había llevado a las otras 3 en su lugar. Para empeorar las cosas, la gente empezó a tomar fotos y demás… ¿Qué locura es esta?

-¡Muy bien chicos listos, atrás!- Twilight alejaba a los tipos de sus amigas con su magia, de ningún modo iba a dejar que esos enfermos se les acerquen.- ¡Pinkie, tú y yo hablaremos luego de esto!

-¡Aaaaaaawwwww~! ¡No quiero un regaño y un cocacho!- la chica lloró al imaginar su destino… Rias por su lado se tapaba la cara, no duda que los paparazis sacaran esto en los periódicos y cuchilleos del Inframundo.

 _ **-Ooooh, esas faldas se ven muy cómodas… ¿Qué dices mi otra yo, las usamos?**_

-Pues… Si a Ise le gusta la idea de verme así…- Akeno sonrió lascivamente.

-¿Por qué no hay normalidad con estas personas…?- Sona se tapaba la cara, el resto de su nobleza, que estaba con ella, solo reían dado que aún tras vivir con ellos ya un tiempo no se cansan de tantas locuras.- Ojala Onee-sama se comporte en la zona VIP.

* * *

-¡TODO MI DINERO VA POR ISE!- la chica daba sus apuestas al igual que el resto de demonios.- ¿10 a 1 contra Ise? ¡Que locura!

-Es más que obvio que los demonios… apoyaran a un miembro de su especie Leviatán-sama.- La Maou miró al Líder de la casa de Bael con neutralidad.- Usted debería hacer lo mismo, mi hijo será el ganador de esta batalla con sus siervos.

-Te confías mucho… Lord Bael, eso te jugará en contra.- la Maou se dio vuelta y volvió a su asiento mientras el demonio sonreía.

-Tontos… Esto es perfecto para mí, con esto podremos ganar el apoyo de varios demonios. Luego de que Sairaorg derrote al molesto Sekiryuutei… El apoyo a nuestra casa subirá y con ello… con ello el poder de la casa del Gran Rey.

Lord Bael odiaba a Ise por la gran popularidad que había logrado tener en cuestión de meses, cosa que su hijo no… No es que le tenga un afecto a ese defecto que tiene como hijo, sino que la casa del Gran Rey no debe estar por debajo de nadie, en especial la de un mugriento Dragón Celestial. El demonio volvió con su esposa y su segundo hijo, otro defecto, se centra demasiado en sus estudios de esas plantas que en hacerse más fuerte… patético.

-Parece que los Maou apoyan al Sekiryuutei.- La esposa del demonio lo miró con seriedad, el sujeto no dijo nada.- ¿No te molesta?

-No, luego de esta batalla… perderán el apoyo de muchos y nosotros tendremos más, así de simple… Sairarorg está haciendo bien su papel.

El hijo de la pareja tenía sentimientos encontrados, detestaba a su hermano por lo que paso tras perder ante él pero al mismo tiempo lo apreciaba por ser el único en la familia quien… parece interesarle sus estudios en la botánica… incluso le pidió una maceta con las flores violetas hace unos días, según él son un regalo para alguien.

Suspiro al saber que su hermano se había prestado para esto… Sabe que Sairarorg desea derrotar al Sekiryuutei y no lo culpa, este se ha hecho de gran fama en unos meses pero sabe que es más por su honor de guerrero, ese deseo de afrontar a alguien fuerte y vencerlo… Por ello le cuesta creer que se haya prestado para esto… Un acto cobarde por parte de su padre y los nobles que harán lo que sea para que el apoyo hacia ellos crezca.

Sólo queda ver… como acabará el combate, desea ver a su hermano ganar pero… desea que el Sekiryuutei gane también, para evitar que el plan de su padre… triunfe.

* * *

Cuando ambos bandos de los contendientes salieron y se hicieron visibles para el resto… El grito del público no tardo en oírse, en las gradas, en la zona VIP donde los Maou, Rean, Venelana, Celestia y Luna estaban también, los Dioses invitados y demás nobles miraban con atención lo que pasará….

[¡Buenas noches a todos los espectadores en el estadio y los que nos ven en la comodidad de su hogar! ¡Yo, Naud Gamigin de la casa de Gamigin seré su comentarista de esta noche!]- el grito de las personas asustó a los que no estaban acostumbrados.

-Waaah, ya me dio nervios…- Aki temblaba un poco mientras Kurama miraba el lugar. Kaori notó que Ise miraba donde Sairaorg estaba con 3 de sus sirvientes y con Regulus. Obvio que Regulus estaría aquí, dado que lo han puesto como herramienta para el demonio para este combate, Kuisha estaba pero… Los otros dos no los conoce del todo, ha visto algo de ellos en el video que vieron pero nada importante o sobresaliente.

[¡El arbitro será Rudiger Rosenkreutz!]- en medio de ellos, un hombre apuesto de cabello plata apareció, el grito femenino no se dejo esperar.

-Un antiguo humano… el puesto 7 de los Rating Game oficiales.- Kaori sabía del tipo, cada reencarnado humano sabía de él, era un modelo a seguir.

-Se nota que están tomando todo para evitar favoritismos en el arbitraje.- Aki notó que el demonio dio una reverencia a ambos grupos.- Me agrada… Encima es guapo.

-Céntrate Aki…- Ise miró a su amiga con molestia y Kurama ladró como diciendo lo mismo.

[Como comentarista invitado tenemos al Gobernador de los Ángeles Caídos… ¡Azazel-sama!]- esa noticia sorprendió a los que lo conocían en todo el estadio…- [¡Bienvenido Gobernador Azazel!]

En la pantalla se mostraba al caído con una gran sonrisa y vestido para la ocasión…. ¿Cuándo se decidió esto…? ¿Cuándo se preparó? ¿¡Y por qué mierda no dijo nada ese maldito idiota!? Rean quería matarlo… Ise rio un poco, era natural que uno de sus tutores haga esto…

[Gobernador Azazel, usted es un conocedor de Sacred Gears y es cercano al bando del Sekiryuutei dado que como se sabe, lo tuvo bajo su cuidado años ¿Qué tiene que decir con respecto a esta batalla que tiene además a dos usuarias de Sacred Gear en esto?]

[Bueno, solo queda decir que hay que ver como se desarrollaran estos combates, más con la adición del miembro más ortodoxo del grupo del Sekiryuutei]

[¡Es verdad! Los 3 que lucharan al lado del Sekiryuutei son siervos de Rias Gremory-sama, sus Pawn según los registros oficiales…. Y pensar que ese lobo va a luchar…]- Kurama ladró furioso en respuesta.- [¡Ah, se nota que tiene carácter!]- la risa de los espectadores no se esperó, hasta unos gritos de ánimo al lobo… se ganó fans…- [En fin… Sigamos con el evento, tenemos aquí como comentarista… ¡Al imbatible campeón y el número 1 en los Rating Game! ¡El emperador Diehauser Belial!]

El estadio se llenó de gritos de ovación a la imagen del demonio campeón de los Rating Game, su mera presencia denotaba su poder.

[Muy buenas noches a todos, yo, Diehauser Belial, seré su comentarista en este interesante evento]- las palabras del demonio bastaron para añadir emoción a todo.

[La emoción es palpable… Por ello, deseo una opinión personal de cada uno, dado que sé que ambos han dado apoyo a su respectivo bando]

[El Sekiryuutei y sus amigos son conocidos por ser impredecibles en batalla, será interesante ver todo esto]

[He dado consejos y apoyo al lado de Sairarorg Bael, les puedo asegurar que esta será una gran batalla digna de ver]

El sonido de los gritos de ovación daba indicio que las personas creían lo mismo que ellos… NO cabe duda que nadie piensa en el peso político que tiene esta pequeña pelea…. Sólo los metidos en esto lo saben pero por ello… Por ello darán todo de ellos.

[Y es hora de dar inicio al evento prologo de la noche, si bien el evento central es la lucha del Sekiryuutei Supremo contra el Heredero de la casa de Bael… ¡El evento inicial es una lucha 3 VS 3 por parte de los que están a su lado!]

Un círculo de transporte apareció al frente de cada grupo.

[Por favor, los tres oponentes de cada grupo… Entren al círculo para que vayan a la zona donde será la pelea, los dos que queden atrás… vayan a la parte de espera atrás de ellos para que vean la pelea]

-Es hora ustedes 3…. Buena suerte.- Las dos chicas abrazaron al joven ante su sorpresa.- Ahm…

-Igual a ti.- Las dos chicas avanzaron al frente mientras Kurama le daba un empujoncito con su cabeza.

-Je… te las encargo Kurama.- el lobo dio un ladrido y fue con las chicas para ir al campo de batalla.

Ise solo pudo ver como los 3 desaparecían por medio del círculo de transporte al mismo tiempo que los siervos de Sairaorg, solo quedaba ver la batalla… Nada más. Se dio vuelta y fue a la zona donde debía esperar. Al lado de la zona donde estaba, la zona para el grupo contrario, Sairarorg y Regulus se pusieron a ver la próxima batalla. Poso su vista en la proyección de la batalla…

* * *

La luz que envolvió a los participantes se apago, los 6 se veían en una zona montañosa y rocosa, las chicas compararon el lugar con la zona donde entrenaron con los dragones de Tannin.

[Esta será la zona donde ustedes se verán enfrentados, las reglas son básicas…]- la voz del árbitro de escucho, los 3 sabían que deberían buscar a sus oponentes dado que no los ven.- [El estilo de batalla es directo, no hay reglas especiales y no hay límites de tiempo ni de técnicas, pueden usar todos sus poderes]- las dos chicas sabían que eso aplica a ambos bandos, con Kurama sabían que podían tener una variedad.- [El sistema de retiro será similar al de los Rating Game, cuando uno ya no pueda seguir… Se verá retirado del juego.]

Kurama miró a ambas chicas como diciendo que no le molestan las reglas, dado que capta a penas lo necesario… Ganar y no perder, simple.

[Ganará el grupo que elimine a todos los oponentes enemigos]

-Una batalla de todo o nada, hay que aprovechar incluso el terreno en el que estamos para sacar una ventaja.- Kaori miró a su amiga quien asintió.

-Pero los otros pensaran igual.- el lobo ladró a las palabras de la castaña.

[Ahora… Sin más preámbulos ¡Que inicie el juego!]- los tres empezaron a moverse en el campo, dado que deben de estar en movimiento, hora del juego.

* * *

Insertar canción: Drastic my soul [Tv Edit.] – Mikio Sakai

Al iniciar la canción, vemos que la cámara se mueve discretamente y nota una especie de destellos de luz para mostrar a Issei quien se encontraba sentado en una especie de roca sobre una especie de mar mientras que las letras de la canción comienzan a ser entonadas.

Ima sugu sumetai itsuwari no kamen tsuketa kono jibun wo

(Quiero vivir ahora a pesar que llevo esa mascara marcada por el engaño)

Y en el reflejo del agua, Issei estaba con los ojos cerrados pero se muestra que poco a poco se ve que su cuerpo se cambia a uno que posee Haou, siendo el castaño su reencarnación actual, pero el color de su cabello era blanco.

Giratsuita tsuki to yami ga kousa suru Spiral Sky

(Y la brillante luna con la oscuridad se cruzarán en este cielo espiral)

Por un momento, la cámara está mostrando el cielo, pero se ve diversos destellos de la luz del sol pero poco a poco se va alejando y mostrando a Haou que estaba sentado aun en esa roca en el mar haciendo alusión que era el reflejo del cielo que mostraba hace poco.

Kagami aru futashika Relation toki ni kizuna sae kokoro wo shibaru

(Existe una relación extraña en el espejo entrelazando los tiempos de este corazón)

Ahora que está viéndose un lado el como el rey supremo todavía se encuentra sentado la cámara se mueve hacia estar en frente de él mientras que la escena se cambia a una ciudad que se encuentra entre abandonada y destruida y en una roca parecida en donde estaba Haou que ahora es Issei quien se encuentra sentado viendo su reflejo en un charco de agua mientras que se le da un acercamiento al castaño que se encuentra sentado en ese lugar.

Ugokenai? Soretomo ugokanai?

(¿Podrás moverte? ¿O no podrás?)

Ya estando en frente de Issei que seguía viendo el reflejo suyo en el carcho de agua que tenía fijada su mirada mientras que las luces en destellos iluminan parte de su vestimenta.

Kodoku wo tsuyosa ni kaete!

(¡Cambiaré la tristeza por fuerza!)

Y en diversos momentos notamos como unas gotas de agua al ritmo de la música de fondo caen primero en el reflejo de la mirada fija de Haou, luego la de Issei y al final una que muestran la mitad de su rostro que el lado derecho es el del rey supremo y el izquierdo es del Sekiryuutei Supremo actual que cierran sus ojos para luego mostrar unas gaviotas que estaban flotando en el mar y que un flujo de agua hace cambiar lo que se ve ahora siguiendo la canción.

Drastic my soul aruka mama kono kokoro wo michiite

(Drástica mi alma como si este corazón está guiando un camino)

Ahora haciendo un cambio de escena, vemos a Lavenza y Charlotte que comienzan a ver a la distancia viendo a su querido y amado Haou quien se preparaba para ir hacia otra batalla cuando estaba vivo mientras que ellas desaparecen en un flash de luz mientras que el rey supremo tenía un rostro triste ya que cambia a su forma parecida a la que tiene su reencarnación actual pero teniendo su cabello albino.

Drastic my self negai koete atarashii jibun e to

(Drástica a mi ser superando el deseo de convertirme en un nuevo yo)

Y hablando de Issei, este se encuentra hablando con diversas chicas que tienen sentimientos amorosos por él ya que volvía de entrenar un tanto más para poder dominar sus poderes.

Oh Drastic my soul tashikametai Ima koko ni ikiru imi wo

(Oh, drástica mi alma quisiera saber el cómo puedo vivir ahora mismo)

Tanto como el rey supremo y el Sekiryuutei Supremo se miran fijamente, ambos alzan su puño para chocarlo haciendo que Haou se vuelva en destellos de luces que van hacia Issei quien cierra sus ojos para luego abrirlos que estaba sentado en una especie de risco mientras que su harem y amigos estaban cerca y se le acercaban.

Drastic myself motto kooku Ukai yami tsukinukete

(Drástica a mi ser subiendo más alto para perforar a través de la oscuridad)

Y nota que comienzan a aparecer los primeros rayos de luz provenientes del sol mientras que se acercan para ver el amanecer y cambiar su rostro que estaba neutro en ese momento a uno que muestra una sonrisa para seguir viendo el amanecer del nuevo día.

I believe in drastic my soul

(Creó en mi alma drástica)

Ahora la cámara comienza a mostrar a Issei que estaba a espaldas de la misma y que se aleja mientras que poco a poco un fondo blanco se muestra en toda la pantalla mientras que la canción de fondo se termina.

* * *

 **Como verán, los que han visto la temporada 4 de DxD, he hecho mis modificaciones en muchas cosas. Yo me baso más en las novelas que en el anime debido a que me dejan ser más amplio e imaginativo. En fin, es hora de que inicie el combate. La otra semana es el 3 contra 3, el preambulo a la lucha que todos esperan. Nos vemos.**


	111. 3 VS 3

**Muy bien, una semana más, otro cap más para ustedes. No digamos mucho y vayamos por lo importante, el aperitivo antes de la batalla central.**

* * *

 **Sekiryuutei Supremo**

 **Arco 8: Vida y Decisiones**

 **Capítulo 111: 3 VS 3**

Insertar canción: RE: MEMBER – FLOW (Tv edit.)

Kaki narase sonzai wo koko ni iru to...

(Haciendo tocar aquí la melodía de tu existir…)

Al iniciar la canción, vemos una silueta de un joven Issei que está viendo las lapidas de sus fallecidos padres mientras que poco a poco la luz del sol aparece haciendo que el castaño llegue a su actual edad mientras que antes de dar una última mirada a las lapidas de sus progenitores alza su vista al cielo que en su rostro pasa de un semblante serio a uno que tiene una sonrisa.

Aratana tabi ga ima hajimaru

(Un nuevo viaje ahora va a comenzar)

Mientras que la escena cambia a que Issei se encuentra en una especie de valle verdoso y que un pájaro comienza a tomar vuelo llevándose la mirada de la cámara que va hacia el cielo haciendo que mire directamente hacia al sol dejando que se muestre el título de la serie por unos instantes para que desaparezcan y luego muestren al castaño quien da un salto dirigiéndose hasta donde se encuentran sus conocidos y su harem siguiendo la música de fondo…

Kawari yuku kisetsu no naka wo ikinuku tabi ni bokura

(Mediante las estaciones cambian y los viajes que hemos tenido)

Mientras que las letras son entonadas, vemos a Rias y Twilight que reciben al castaño mediante que las demás se llegan dejando que Issei se rasque la nuca ya que estaba preocupadas al mismo tiempo que ven como Rean está lidiando en traer en todos los antojos de Celestia, Luna y Venelana ya en un estado de embarazo haciendo que Issei sude nervioso a mares y las chicas ya imaginan como su amado tendría que hacer lo mismo con ellas mientras que en sus rostros se muestra diversos sonrojos, desde ligeros hasta muy pronunciados y ven como los amigos de Issei conversan diversos temas triviales como lo que les pasa en su día a día.

Chie to tsuyosa wo te ni ireta kedo [Just looks like a survival game]

(A pesar que obtuvimos fuerza y sabiduría pero [Es como un juego de supervivencia])

Mientras que Fie se entrelaza su mano cariñosamente con la de Rean haciendo que las futuras madres ardan en celos, Issei tiene varios pasajes en su pasado sobre cómo pudo conocer a LeFay, Ayane, Raynare y Ravel a su respectivo momento luego de que se fuera de viaje con su maestro y el padre que lo ha estado criando desde ese momento.

Nagareteku jikan no naka ni okizari ni shita omoi wo

(Aunque dejemos esa era que hemos pensado atrás dejando al tiempo fluir)

En diversos momentos, vemos a los tres líderes de las fracciones sobrenaturales en sus rutinas habituales, como el que Michael se encuentra viendo el panorama desde su trono en el cielo, Azazel tomando sake mientras que hace su trabajo de profesor (aunque con esa rutina de tomar a tempranas horas cuestiona a varios compañeros de trabajo, incluyendo mujeres) y a Sirzechs lidiando lo que sabemos que es el peor enemigo de todos que ha existido desde tiempos muy antiguos, el papeleo. Y notando que va en aumento gracias a Grayfia que trae más documentos a revisar haciendo que el pobre líder se vuelva azul por el trabajo extra que tiene que hacer.

Wasureta koto sura wasurete ita

(Y dejando ya olvidando todos esos momentos)

Pero en una mesa podemos ver a Gabriel, Penemue y Serafall, a pesar de sus diferencias teniendo una charla de chicas siendo vistas por los demás quienes se sorprenden por ese acto, más no Issei que repentinamente nota que todos los presentes han desaparecido estando en una profunda oscuridad y ve a su yo niño desde ese momento totalmente cerrado llorando por lo que el destino los fuera llevado a destiempo.

Kuzure kaketa toki kodoku wo shitte deaeta bokura hitori ja nai

(En ese momento que caí, conocí la soledad. Pero me di cuenta que ahora no estoy solo)

Caminando hacia donde se encuentra su yo pasado, Issei le toma el hombro y con una sonrisa le muestra las diversas luces que aparecen que son las personas que durante el tiempo que ha crecido y se mantienen vivo el recuerdo de sus padres haciendo que su yo pasado se vuelva en destellos de luz haciendo que el castaño teniendo activado el Boosted Gear cambie su mirada haciendo un rostro serio de batalla hacia su contrincante, Sairaorg Bael que con una sonrisa va hacia él.

Sarake dase kanjou wo banjou no omoi wo

(Empieza a mostrar ese vigor y esos sentimientos)

Y de manera inmediata Issei va hacia la dirección de Sairaorg respondiendo a la sonrisa que tenía su contrincante en su rostro haciendo que muestren sus respectivos Balance Breaker entre auras rojas carmesí y doradas que chocan entre sí viendo que ellos se encuentran intercambiando golpes y batallando para seguir pasando sus límites.

Namidame ga unmei wo kaete yuku

(Esos ojos con lágrimas podrán cambiar el futuro)

Pero lo que no notan los dos luchadores es que cada una de las interesadas amorosas de alguna manera tienen lágrimas en sus ojos mientras que recuerdan la dura batalla anterior que casi les cuesta a varios, en especial a Aj con Sairaorg, Rarity con Yuuto, Rainbow con Genshiro y Fluttershy con Gasper respectivamente sus vidas mientras que seguían presenciando esa batalla entre los dos jóvenes que son X-Rounder que llego a un punto que un relámpago de energía se aparece haciendo que haya un destello de luz en la pantalla.

Yami ni uchi narase kodou wo kitto aeru yo

(Y haciendo eco tus latidos en la oscuridad, sin dudar nos volveremos a ver)

Que dentro del salón del corazón podemos ver a Issei y a Haou caminando lado a lado hasta que cruzan miradas mientras que en sus rostros pueden notarse una sonrisa previo a que ambos choquen sus puños en señal de amistad y lentamente desaparece mientras que el rey supremo asienta con la cabeza sobre el camino que sigue su actual encarnación ahora teniendo el título de Sekiryuutei Supremo.

Onaji itami no hata no moto de

(Dentro de las profundidades de nuestro mismo dolor)

Ahora que el lugar desaparecio por completo, dejando a Issei que se encuentra en un valle verdoso comienza a caminar mediante que en diversos flashes se muestra al grupo de Vali que se encuentra viajando por el mundo, Yuuto entrenando su técnica, Gasper quien estaba entre Tomoe y Fluttershy que lentamente se minimiza por una especie de campo de batalla va a ocurrir. El castaño llega a su casa pero se detiene para hacer una última mirada al cielo para seguir su rumbo.

* * *

La batalla de entrada al evento central de la noche había comenzado, Aki, Kaori y Kurama estaban corriendo en medio del campo para tratar de analizar la zona, saber que lugares los puede ayudar en la batalla y también… Tratar de poner en orden sus ideas. Todo mientras los comentarios se llevan acabo.

[¿Qué nos puede decir de los participantes por el lado del Sekiryuutei, Gobernador Azazel?]- Naud pidió una opinión al caído quien no tardo en darla.

[Las participantes Aki Murayama y Kaori Katase son humanas reencarnadas, ambas fueron salvadas por Rias cuando un Stray las atacó y se unieron al grupo como Pawns, cada una tiene un Sacred Gear de rareza media alta pero que lo han evolucionado a sus estilos propios, además que son alumnas de Fie Croswell]- Ese comentario hizo que todos se sorprendan.

Fie que veía todo desde la zona VIP con Emma y Celine, optó por ver todo seria y ver como les va a sus dos alumnas, evaluar si están listas para el siguiente nivel.

[Del lobo Kurama, es la mascota consentida de la familia, hace poco no sabíamos su origen pero ahora… Es un lobo que tiene grandes dotes para la magia y es veloz, dará mucho de que hablar]

[¡Gracias!]- El comentarista pasó a ver al Campeón.- [¿Qué nos dice usted campeón?]

[Podría dar la información pero sería arruinar la sorpresa]- el demonio no dijo más y el comentarista rio nervioso… no espero esa respuesta….

-Veo que se divierten a nuestras expensas.- Aki piso tierra tras un salto.- La zona montañosa será buena para separarlos y escondernos pero…

-No nos conviene luchar por separado.- Kaori miraba a ambos lados.- Tch… este silencio me da nervios…- Creó una katana en caso de necesitarla.- Ten Kurama…- La chica también creó un Kukri de tamaño pequeño para el lobo quien lo atrapó con su hocico.- Como lo entrenamos.

El lobo asintió para luego olfatear el terreno, sabe que de él depende hallar a sus enemigos. Suerte que pudo captar el olor de los 3 enemigos. Dio varias olfateadas para luego correr en una dirección siendo seguido por ambas chicas.

En eso se detuvo, volvió a rastrear y abrió los ojos con horror al captar que… ¡Estaban arriba! Con un pensamiento y con su pata delantera creó un círculo mágico para crear un domo de tierra que los protegió del impacto de una gran llama que iba hacia ellos. Aún así, el calor de las llamas era intenso y… abrió un orificio para que las chicas salgan rápido y él hizo lo mismo.

Al verse a salvo, los tres miraron a sus atacantes, el que atacó era un hombre alto y serio de contextura extremadamente delgada, el otro vestía una armadura medieval, llevaba una lanza en su mano e iba sobre un caballo pálido. Kuisha estaba volando al lado del primero con los brazos cruzados.

-No creí que ese lobo me descubriría.

-Con un hedor como el tuyo… ¡Me sorprende que no lo hiciera antes!- el de la armadura habló burlón mientras el otro lo miraba fastidiado.- Pero ser derrotados tan fácilmente hubiera sido aburrido.

-Ese lobo es un usuario de magia, sabe aplicarla de manera eficaz… ¿En serio solo lleva un mes entrenando? Que potencial tiene…- Kuisha miraba a Kurama quien obviamente se mostraba en alerta.- Y leal, buena mascota.

-Parece que el factor sorpresa ya no sirve.- Aki creó sus pistolas y activó su Balance Breaker.- Conocemos a una pero… ustedes dos.

-Oh, que modales los míos.- el de la armadura habló.- Mi nombre es Beruka Furcas, soy de la familia Furcas, los domadores de caballos y Knight de Sairaorg-sama.- en eso señaló a su caballo.- Él es Altobrau, un caballo pálido que sólo se ve en el Cocytus.- el caballo relincho en respuesta.

-Mi nombre es Ladora Buné, desciendo de la extinta casa de Buné quienes domaban a los dragones y podían usar algo de sus poderes. Rook de Sairaorg-sama.- el tipo miró a Kurama quien solo gruñía.-Y pensar que un lobo sería un oponente nuestro… vaya broma.

-No te confíes Ladora, este lobo es el único sujeto que logró asimilar los genes de Fenrir y sus hijos, tal vez sea débil ahora pero tiene espíritu.- Kuisha en eso miró a los tres.- Ya me deben conocer, soy Kuisha Abaddon, de la casa extra Abaddon… Queen de Sairaorg-sama.- la rubia cambió a una expresión más calmada.- Un honor ser oponentes suyos, Pawns de Rias Gremory.

-Pues, gracias… Aunque tal vez no seamos lo que esperan.- Kaori sacó una gran espada para poder atacar de manera pesada.- ¿Comenzamos?

-Factible, dado que es un todo contra todos.- Kuisha alzó la mano y tres rayos de poder demoníaco fueron contra ellos, separándolos.- ¡Tomen parejas!

Ladora fue contra Kaori al tenerla más cerca, Beruka contra Aki y Kuisha se quedó con Kurama. Cada pareja inició su combate de inmediato…

Aki lanzó varios disparos al demonio sobre su caballo pero este era veloz, no sólo eso… las lanzas desviaban sus disparos ante la sorpresa de la chica quien optó por tomar distancia. Disparo varias veces al aire para que las rafagas caigan en picada hacia el demonio quien los esquivaba gracias a su velocidad que era compartida con su caballo. Los Caballos Pálidos eran conocidos por ser casi imposibles de domar, patearan a quien se le acerque si este no le agrada incluso su amo. Beruka aprovecha el factor de velocidad para cortar distancia con Aki quien cambió a las DG-Y para crear trampas para que el demonio se confunda o se alente un poco… No sirvió ya que el caballo se movía a una velocidad anormal y sabía donde ir para evitar las trampas.

-Oh no…

-¡Necesitas ser mejor que eso!- el demonio atacó con su lanza y la chica uso sus armas para bloquear el golpe ante la sorpresa de este.- ¿¡Qué!?

-Buena idea…- La chica en eso sacó las hojas escondidas del arma.- ¡Iniciemos con esto!

La castaña desvió el ataque del arma para luego girar y lograr herir al caballo con sus armas, el animal se enfureció al sentir el daño y lanzó una patada a la chica que se cubrió a tiempo con sus armas, aún así salió volando por la fuerza del ataque y cayó de espaldas unos metros lejos.

-Uuf, suerte que cambie a Rook…- la chica agradecía a su defensa, pudo ser peor… normalmente usa Bishop pero un cambio no está mal.

-Astuto señorita, debo admitir que es una luchadora hábil.- Beruka no negaba que eso no lo esperó.

-Caballeroso ¿Eh?

-Jajaja, sigo el código de la caballería como todo buen caballero, incluso el código de honor en la pelea.

-Jajaja… sin duda tú y Kiba-kun se llevarían muy bien.- la chica sonrió a medias, no sabía más que decir.

-Posiblemente, he oído del Knight Gremory… Es una lástima que en los dos momentos de crisis, no pudimos ayudar.

-Ahora que lo mencionas… ¿Por qué fue eso? Una ayuda más no hubiera estado mal.- Beruka negó con la cabeza.- No lo puedes decir ¿Verdad?

-Muy personal, cosa de la casa Bael… Vamos Señorita, sigamos nuestro duelo.- Aki se puso en guardia, cambió a Knight para seguir la velocidad de este tipo.

En otro lado, en una zona cercana a un abismo… Kaori trataba de resistir los golpes del grandote que por alguna razón se habían tornado negros y gruesos… Vaya que era fuerte, era un Rook y eso no era sorpresa, la apariencia delgada que tiene es engañosa. Tenía que usar su gran espada y su estado como Rook para lograr bloquear esos ataques que le entumían las malditas manos.

-Vamos niña ¿Es todo lo que puedes hacer? Que lástima.

-¡Hablas demasiado!- La chica alejó al tipo con un movimiento de su arma para luego activar el sistema cierra de su arma y atacar con velocidad al demonio.

Era sorprendente lo fácil que ella agita esa gran arma. Se lo debe a su factor de Rook que usa ahora… Con un movimiento sorpresa, la chica lanzó el arma al demonio quien la desvió con las manos desnudas para luego ir hacia este con unas kodachis y una cadena…

Este no entendía el uso de la cadena, eso no le iba a servir de nada, su defensa lo ayudará. Alzó el puño y lanzó un golpe a la chica quien apretó los dientes y se cubrió del impacto con todo su esfuerzo. Antes de verse superada, uso la cadena para atrapar el puño de este y luego con fuerza dar un salto hacia atrás de él sin soltar dicha cadena ante la sorpresa de este. Su intención era desencajar el hombro del demonio pero este hizo fuerza para evitar tal acto. Sabía que de lograr eso, sería un problema… Kaori optó por dejar el plan y clavar una de sus armas en el lomo del tipo pero se sorprendió al ver que el arma se rompió al impacto… un golpe en su cara la hizo caer varios metros lejos del sujeto quien se quitó la cadena en su mano y se acomodó el hombro, estuvo cerca.

-Niña astuta, tratabas de inmovilizar mi brazo.

-Aunque quise hacer algo más, rayos… eres más fuerte de lo que pensaba.- la chica sabía que tal vez ella no sea quien pueda vencerlo pero puede al menos cansarlo.

-Tal vez esta no sea una pelea tan aburrida como creí.- la chica lo miró molesta.

-¡En serio, debes cambiar tu actitud amigo! ¡Subestimar a tu oponente es una ofensa!

-Je, solo lo hago con quienes veo no valen el esfuerzo… al menos tú si lo vales.- Ambos se pusieron en guardia de nuevo para ir contra el otro para seguir la pelea.

En otro lado, Kuisha lanzaba varias ráfagas de magia hacia Kurama quien corría entre el complicado relieve sin problema alguno, cuando una ráfaga casi le da sólo dio un salto a un lado para girar en el suelo un rato y seguir su camino. La chica no negaba que el lobo sabía esquivar y no sólo ello, corre por las zonas donde sabe el relieve y las rocas le dan una protección extra. Lobo astuto…

La chica lanzó en ello varias ráfagas a quemarropa para tratar de darle al lobo quien optó por esconderse y esperar a que pase una apertura para seguir. Miró de reojo como Kuisha lo buscaba, él tenía la ventaja de tener un muy buen olfato pero ella la tenía en variabilidad mágica, puede atacar con mayor frecuencia que él y eso es malo para su ser.

-¡Ahí estás!- el grito de la chica hizo voltee y se fije que ella estaba más arriba y lo podía ver. Las ráfagas que ella lanzó fueron esquivadas por el lobo por los pelos.

Kurama se detuvo en medio de su escape, dio giro y tras pisar el suelo una vez, un trozo de la tierra se elevó permitiéndole usar eso como una catapulta.

Catapulta que fue usada por él para saltar hacia donde Kuisha estaba, la chica se sorprendió al ver lo que el animal hizo, era listo… Kurama usó su Kukri para dar un corte a la chica quien se protegió con su ala repotenciada por el factor Rook de su pieza de Queen. El impacto hizo que ella se resienta pero aprovechó en darle un impacto mágico a Kurama de frente tras la defensa…

El lobo cayó al suelo algo resentido pero nada serio, Skoll y Hati lo han preparado para el dolor. Kuisha bajo un poco de altura y miró su zona herida, no duda que este lobo es más fuerte de lo que creyó.

-Ahora veo porque Rias-sama te tomó bajo su mano, eres un animal muy tenaz y se nota que tus pensamientos son casi humanos.- la chica notó que el lobo la mirada, como esperando que termine de hablar.- Y tienes mejores modales que muchos que conozco, eso es genial.- la rubia en eso canalizo más poder en sus manos.- Dejemos los juegos, de seguro tienes más oculto bajo tu pata.

Kurama cargó poder mágico en su pelaje en respuesta al reto de la chica. Ella sólo sonrió a ello, esta será una pelea interesante.

* * *

-Interesante en ver como el lobo lucha sin contratiempos.- en la zona VIP, los Maou y los adultos de la casa Hyoudo miraron al dueño de la voz.- Rias se hizo de un siervo interesante.

-Zeoticus…- Venelana miró a su ex esposo.- Que sorpresa verte y… Oh, ella es…

-Sí, digamos que estamos en planes.- el jefe de la casa Gremory mostró a la mujer a su lado, ella dio una reverencia en saludo.- Con que es verdad que tú…- Zeoticus miró el estado de Venelana, no era muy notorio aún pero ya se veía algo.- Espero que no cometa mi idiotez Rean Schawzer.

-De eso no habrá problema.- Rean sonrió al ver que no había resentimiento, cada adulto ya había tomado su camino.- Y sí, Kurama es un lobo especial.

Todos veían la batalla, Kurama lograba contrarrestar los hechizos de Kuisha de manera hábil mientras corría por el lugar y aprovechaba el relieve.

Aki por su lado trataba se mantener la distancia con Beruka quien atacaba sobre su caballo con su fiel lanza, el caballo sin duda era veloz y la velocidad de ataque de este ponía a la chica en aprietos que ponía trampas en medio del camino de su oponente para dañarlo.

Aki trataba de mantener la lucha física con Ladora pero era más que obvio que se veía superada en el término de fuerza por lo que optó por retroceder y replantear su plan. Un golpe del tipo la hizo alzar vuelo y tratar de alejarse.

-Parece que la batalla no va bien, están peleando con oponentes que superan un factor de ellos, sólo Kurama logra tener la cosa pareja y eso que Kuisha aún no usa su as.- las palabras de Venelana mostraban su preocupación.

-Ellos tampoco, sabes que ambas tienen técnicas para acabar esto y Kurama aún no usa todo su poder.- Celetia miró a Skoll y Hati, ambos miraban con certeza la batalla del pequeño lobo.

[Oh, miren ello… las peleadoras Aki y Kaori se han juntado al igual que Beruka y Ladora]- el comentario mostraba que en efecto eso pasaba.- [Es un acercamiento interesante]

[Esas dos se conocen de años, su trabajo en equipo es el mejor del séquito Gremory]- las palabras de Azazel eran ciertas y se veían en la pelea, ambas chicas atacaban en conjunto y coordinadas contras sus oponentes que ahora pasaron a la defensiva.

[Una estrategia interesante por parte de ambas, la Pawn Aki es más versátil con sus pistolas y tiene más poder que la Pawn Kaori, quien a su vez es más técnica y veloz]- las palabras del Campeón eran de interés.- [Se nota que confían ciegamente en la otra]

En eso la escena paso a mostrar a Kurama quien lanzaba ráfagas de fuego a la chica desde el suelo ante la sorpresa de todos. ¿Podía usar magia de fuego también? Era sorpresa dado que no es natural ver esa combinación de elementos en alguien y más en un animal.

-Ahí yace el potencial de los genes de Fenrir.- Las palabras de Rean hicieron que todos lo vean.- Kurama es un lobo único, desde que lo conocimos era distinto… muy listo para ser un animal común, cuando supimos su origen… sabíamos que teníamos un diamante en bruto, más cuando se hizo demonio con sólo 4 piezas de Pawn… demuestra que su potencial real aún yace dormido.

Se vio como Kurama usaba su Kukri para lanzar varios cortes de viento a la mujer que ya se notaba algo fastidiada. Parece que ya no puede jugar con este lobo.

[¡Impresionante, el lobo Kurama está cambiando el flujo de la batalla con su gran velocidad y magia, una combinación atroz… Aún no vemos toda su fuerza, es la sorpresa de la noche!]- incluso el comentarista dijo eso con emoción.

-Kurama llamará la atención de muchos, que un lobo así exista y tenga ese poder con unas semanas de entrenamiento… Mucho querrán saber más.- Luna notó como Hati gruñía.- Lo sé, no pasará… lo protegeremos, es de la familia a fin de cuentas.

La batalla seguía con el flujo de está cambiando, no había ventaja para nadie.

En la zona donde los Maou estaban… Serafall contenía sus gritos emoción. La pelea era buena y más al ver que Aki y Kaori eran un dúo increíble… ver como las chicas cambiaron armas unos segundos para atacar a sus oponentes para luego devolvérselas rápidamente fue cool… No sería mala idea invitarlas a su programa.

-Veo que están determinadas.- Sirzches dijo eso con calma.- Rias siempre decía como ellas eran las que se sentían menos del grupo.

-Es natural sentir eso tras ver que todos crecen más que uno… el problema yace en que el resto ya vivió en relación con lo sobrenatural y ellas apenas llevan en este 7 meses y un poco más.- Grayfia notó como Ladora empujó a un lado a la castaña con un golpe.- Aunque se nota que los siervos de Sairaorg no están atrás.

-Sí, se nota como han sido entrenados… Sairaorg sabe de los beneficios del entrenamiento y por ello ha llevado un intenso entrenamiento con sus siervos.- El Maou sabía que su primo entrenaba intensamente.

-¿Quién crees que gane Sirzches-chan? Quiero creer en los siervos de Rias-chan pero… Los de Sairaorg tampoco han ido con todo aún.

El Maou tenía que darle la razón a su amiga, la batalla puede ir para cualquiera… ganará el que tenga el espíritu más fuerte.

-Maldita sea… ¿Por qué tardan tanto en vencer a esos siervos de cuarta?- Lord Bael miraba furioso como los inútiles siervos de su hijo no logran ganar.

-Creo que la respuesta es obvia esposo…- la mujer miró a su marido.- Esos tres son más hábiles que el promedio, me atrevería a decir que limitan su fuerza real aún.- el demonio chasqueo la lengua.

Madgaran miraba la pelea con atención, era impresionante ver a demonios de su edad luchar mano a mano con los siervos de su hermano, él sabe lo fuertes que son. Esas dos chicas aprovechan bien las ventajas de la otra para cubrir su lado flaco y eso era algo que Beruka y Ladora no podían hacer dado que, si bien son amigos, no son un equipo eficiente como esas dos… pueden pelear juntos eso sí pero no luchar como ellas, cubrirse las espaldas y atacar sabiendo que habrá un apoyo.

La sorpresa de la noche era ese lobo, era único y se nota que no pelea sólo porque esta entrenado en un estilo… piensa a la hora de pelear, tiene un nivel de razonamiento alto porque es capaz de contratacar los ataques mágicos de Kuisha, cosa nada sencilla dado que la chica es buena en la magia, aunque lo de ella es usar su Poder del Hoyo, un poder que es exclusivo de los que descienden de la casa de Abaddon… Pero ¿Por qué no usarlo para atacar al lobo? Se nota que este también usa magia pero… ¿Acaso hay un plan tras todo esto?

* * *

Ise veía la batalla desde el lugar de espera, el estadio gritaba de emoción por el combate. Sus amigas y Kurama lo estaban haciendo bien pero… ¿Por qué siente que hay algo más? Sientes que los siervos de Sairaorg no han dado todo de ellos aún… sabe que Kuisha aún no usa el poder del Hoyo.

[Se están estudiando, saben que esta batalla pudo acabar rápido pero ninguno sabía la habilidad del otro]- Ddraig dio su comentario.- [Me atrevo a decir que de haber iniciado todo con fuerza, los tres habrían perdido dado que los hubieran sorprendido]

-Lo sé, eso y que Kurama no tiene experiencia. Ahora que a tomado confianza puede desenvolverse más pero… Aún así…- Ise miraba preocupado como los tres se reunían de cada bando.

Kurama había logrado alejar a Kuisha de él tras un ataque mágico de la chica quien ya estaba atacando con más poder y la experiencia está de su parte. Eso sumado a que la chica tiene todos sus atributos repotenciados por ser una Queen… Ladora se mostraba más que frustrado al ver que dos mocosas les seguían el ritmo y Beruka, solo mostraba calma pero de seguro estaba sorprendido… Si bien se notan afectados, los que están peor son Aki, Kaori y Kurama que ya tenían varias heridas en sus cuerpos… Se notaba la experiencia en la batalla…

 **-Sairaorg-sama… creo que ya va siendo hora de que den todo.-** Regulus miró a su amo que lo miraba serio.- **Sé que dijo que no debían ir con todo pero… Esos tres han demostrado ser oponentes difíciles, mejor es acabar esto antes que la batalla se torne más compleja para ellos.**

Sairaorg pensó en lo dicho, quería demostrar que sus siervos eran hábiles y podían ganar pero se equivocó… Los siervos de Rias mostraban su habilidad individual en esta batalla, sonrió al ver que aún es confiado pero también al ver que esta batalla será cada vez mejor.

-Bien… Hora de que inicie el reto real.- Sairaorg se llevó la mano a la oreja para hablar con Kuisha.

* * *

-Entendido Sairaorg-sama.- la rubia recibió la orden de su amo.- Es hora…

-Ya decía yo cuando nos daba permiso… Estos tres son muy hábiles.

-Tch… pensar que seríamos forzados a esto por unos novatos.- Kuisha miró a Ladora con rabia.

-¡Es por esa actitud que bajas la guardia!- la chica le dio un codazo a su compañero que se quejó por la agresión.- ¡Pelea en serio!

-¡Ok Ok, no es necesaria tanta agresión!- Beruka rio al ver la interacción entre sus dos compañeros de equipo.- ¡Tú no te rías!

-Debo de decir que son un grupo interesante.- Kaori no pudo evitar relacionar todo con su propio grupo.

-Creo que el juego se acabó.- Aki sabía que ellos ya no iban a atacar a medias.- ¿Listo para el round real Kurama?- el lobo ladro en respuesta para luego recoger su Kukri del piso.- Buen chico…

-Bien, hora de subir de nivel…- Ladora concentró poder en su cuerpo y ante la sorpresa de muchos, empezó a crecer y cambiar… parecía ser un…

[¡Un dragón! ¡El Rook Ladora se ha vuelto un Dragón! ¿¡Cómo es eso posible!?]- El demonio se había vuelto un dragón de apariencia occidental con escamas negras.

[Los miembros de la casa Burné son grandes domadores de dragones pero hay casos especiales en que uno se puede transformar en un dragón, solo los más fuertes llegan a lograr esa hazaña]- Belial dijo eso con calma pero sonreía, al fin irán con todo.

[Es un poder nuevo, no se sabía de esa habilidad de Ladora… Sairaorg logró que él desbloquee esa habilidad tras un arduo entrenamiento]- Azazel sonaba preocupado.

 **-No es raro que en mi familia esto pase pero debido a este poder éramos discriminados por el resto de demonios…-** El dragón dio un paso al frente.- **Sólo Sairaorg-sama no me discrimino, incluso se asombró de mis habilidades… Seguiré la voluntad de mi Amo sin importar qué, aunque vaya a lo más bajo… ¡Esa es mi devoción a mi maestro! ¡Por ello, lo ayudaré a cumplir su sueño!**

El dragón alzó el puño y atacó a los tres que esquivaron el golpe pero Kurama vio como el Dragón iba hacia él.

 **-¡Ahora iré por ti cachorro!-** Kurama apretó los dientes y creó una corriente de viento alrededor suyo que lo ayudó a esquivar el ataque por los pelos.- **¡Nada mal!**

 _-Una gran lagartija… Parece que contenerse ya no vale también para mí.-_ Kurama concentró magia en su pelaje.- _¡Promoción Queen!-_ el lobo aulló con fuerza yel efecto de promoción a Queen se sintió, era increíble ver como un lobo sabía usar la habilidad del Pawn, eso demostraba su inteligencia.- _¡Me haré una manta con sus escamas!... Al menos eso diría Akeno…_

El lobo fue hacia el Dragón y ambos se engancharon en una lucha entre animales…

-¡Kurama, mierda!- Aki esquivó por los pelos el ataque de Kuisha.- Genial, me toca la reina…

-¡Vamos Murayama Aki, usa todo tu poder… mi amo desea que esta sea un batalla intensa!- la castaña miró con una ceja alzada a la rubia.- ¿Q-Qué?

-Tú… ¿Te gusta tu amo?

-¿¡A-AH!?- el sonrojo en la cara de la chica se vio tierno para los espectadores.- ¡N-No… Bueno… Mi amo es una persona amable que me tomó bajo su cuidado cuando no tuve a donde ir…! Es verdad que haría lo que sea por él… ¡Pero es por mi devoción, nada más… No tengo s-s-senti-ti-timientos por él más allá de ello!

-Claro, lo que digas…- Aki no le creyó ni una pizca.

[¡Parece que la Pawn Aki no le cree a la Queen Kuisha! Naturalmente nadie aquí le cree…]

-¡Nadie pidió su opinión, comente solamente cuando sea necesario!- La rubia miró a Aki quien sonreía divertida.- ¡Pagarás por esta humillación!

-¡Inténtalo! ¡Promoción Queen!- la chica también se promocionó a Queen.

Ambas se enfrascaron en una pelea de magia, ráfagas contras disparos de gran potencia chocaban en el cielo mientras que en el suelo.

-Pensar que habría alguien que sacaría a Kuisha de su actitud de chica cool…- Beruka miraba con asombro lo que pasó.

-Aki… siempre han tenido el don para sacar a uno de quicio… Yo lo sé, la conozco más de 10 años.- Kaori sacó su guadaña.- ¿Qué harás tú? Una fusión ente tú y tu caballo…

-Si bien la idea de ser un centauro suena cool… Lamento decir que no es así.- Beruka saco otra lanza de la melena de su caballo.- Pero es algo igual de grandioso.

-¿De qué…?- la chica vio como el tipo desaparecía en frente de sus ojos.- ¡Promoción Queen!- la chica se promocionó dado que necesitará defensa y velocidad juntas.

Bloqueó un impacto hacia ella por parte de su enemigo para solo ver que el caballo endemoniado corre en el aire… ¿Era broma? Su velocidad de Knight sumada a la del caballo lo hacían peligroso, ahora corre en el aire… Maldita sea…

-¡Vamos Katase Kaori, demuéstrame lo que puedes hacer!

-¡Cuando quieras!- la chica sacudió su arma para darle al tipo que se cubrió con una de sus lanzas para luego usar la otra para atacar pero la chica uso sus alas como impulso para evitar el ataque dando un salto rápido, la embestida del caballo no ayuda…- ¡Demonios!

-Trata de ser más hábil… o perderás.- la chica sabía que él tiene razón, si esto sigue así… deberá usar eso.

* * *

La batalla seguía siendo vista por todos los demonios o los que estaban en casa teniendo una conexión con lo sobrenatural. Por ejemplo, Evangeline sabía de la batalla gracias a que Rean le comentó de esta y la veía en pantalla gigante con sus discípulos, todos veían con asombro lo que pasaba, que buena batalla.

-Parece que esos tres tendrán serios aprietos. Espero que puedan voltear esto Rean… una derrota de su parte hará que la facción del Gran Rey se jacte de sus miembros y eso sería malo para las nuevas negociaciones.- la rubia no notó la mirada del resto de jóvenes y seguía con su vista centrada en la pelea.

Al mismo tiempo, la batalla era vista por Vali y su grupo, que bueno que Merlina sabe hackear las señales. Fenrir miraba como Kurama luchaba contra ese dragón, si bien el lobo se mostraba en desventaja no se amedrentaba a la situación y seguía en la lucha, era raro sentirse feliz por ver la evolución de ese lobo… tal vez sea eso lo que llaman enorgullecerse.

-Wow, debo admitir que lo hacen bien.- Bikou miraba como ambas chicas lograban mantenerse a la par de esos dos demonios.

-Los tres han ido más en serio pero no con todo aún.- Arthur notaba que esos tres solo esperaban la oportunidad para sacar todo su poder.

-En pocas palabras… Esos tres van a perder, mira como están…- Esdeath señaló la pantalla.

En efecto, los tres Pawn sudaban y respiraban agitados y se notaban más heridas en sus cuerpos mientras los otros estaban más tranquilos y frescos.

-No diría eso con certeza.- Vali habló por primera vez.- He luchado al lado de Aki y sé que ella tiene un as esperando a usarse… Con su amiga debe ser igual, se nota en los ojos de ambas que aún no se rinden. Y el lobo… Puedo ver que su espíritu no ha caído, tal vez no sea tan notorio pero se está acostumbrado al ritmo de Ladora Burén.

-Es verdad, miren como se mueve… hasta se subió sobre el brazo de este.- Teepo vio como Kurama se subió al brazo del dragón y de ahí lanzó varias ráfagas de fuego.

-También esa chica castaña… sus disparos ya no son rectos.- Merlina podía ver que los disparos de Aki hacían curvas ligeras pero bastaban para que Kuisha se desconcentre unos segundos.

-Además, la de la guadaña poco a poco se acerca al Knight, se puede ver que están acostumbrados a aprender en medio de la lucha.- Arthur notaba que Kaori casi logra predecir el patrón de movimiento de Beruka.

{Sin duda, tal vez esos tres no tengan la experiencia del resto del grupo de Rias Gremory}- Albión habló en voz alta.- {Pero su velocidad de adaptación al oponente es de temer… si entrenan unos meses más… No dudo que serán oponentes de cuidado}- nadie dijo nada a las palabras de Albión ya que era cierto, la batalla seguía sin tener un ganador claro.

* * *

-¡Vamos Kurama!- Rossweise dio un grito enérgico al ver como el lobo mordió al dragón en la nuca.- ¡Eso es, no lo sueltes… Degollalo…! AH…- En eso notó que los que estaban alrededor de ella en las gradas la miraban asombrados.- Jajaja… Perdón, me deje llevar…

-Uno diría que ella era más tranquila.- Rainbow tenía una gota de sudor.- Claro… no está peor que ella…

-¡Eso es Kaori, golpéalo! ¡Dale su merecido a ese rufián por haber rasgado la ropa que hice con tanto esfuerzo!- Rarity gritaba sin contenerse como si mirará una pelea de lucha libre, tanto era así que tenía a Kiba agarrado del cuello haciendo una llave.- ¡Nyyyaa, la volvió a rasgar!

-Rarity… no respiro… requiero aire.- Kiba ya se estaba poniendo azul por la falta de oxígeno.- Ayuda…

-Lo siento senpai pero quiero vivir…-Gasper miró a su amigo con pena.- Vamos Fluttershy, ánimo… Kurama está dando todo de sí.- el vampiro notó que la chica temblaba con la cabeza agachada.- ¿Fluttershy?

-¡Kurama, no le des tiempo para que te ataque!- El grito de la chica asustó a todos y más por su mirada…- ¡Aráñalo, muérdelo! ¡No le des tiempo a respirar, hazlo pedazos!- Fluttershy respiraba agitada luego de decir eso para luego mirar a los lados.- ¡O-OH MY! ¡Perdónenme, me deje llevar y eso me pasa de vez en cuando!- todos se alejaron un poquito de ella, las apariencias engañan…tras esa apariencia tierna.

-Tengo miedo de mi destino por alguna razón…- Gasper tembló al decir eso.

La pelea seguía con ambos bandos atacando al otro y logrando al fin generar un daño al otro pero inmediatamente el otro volvía al ataque. Esto demostraba que estaban parejos en términos de combate general. Mientras Pinkie, Irina, Asia y Ray daban porras… Twilight miró a Rias quien tenía una expresión seria…

-Sabes que los siervos de tu primo aún no van con todo ¿Verdad?- la pelirroja se mordió el labio.- Lo sabía, esto va mal…

Rias pudo ver que en efecto, la batalla recién se ponía interesante. Se vio que Beruka creó varios duplicados de él mismo y de su caballo, lo peor de todo es que imitan la velocidad del original. Kaori se vio más que afectada por el ataque repentino del Knight y no supo como responder… las heridas en su cuerpo eran un signo claro que las cosas no iban bien.

[¡Miren ello, la Queen Kuisha ha usado el Poder del Hoyo para absorber los disparos de la Pawn Aki, se los redirigido desde varias direcciones y ella ha recibido un daño grave debido al sorpresivo ataque!]- Aki recibió sus propios disparos ante su propia sorpresa y cayó de rodillas al suelo, al fin la mujer se ponía seria y ella lo sabía.

El rugido de Ladora hizo que todos vean como el demonio con forma de Dragón tomaba al can con su garra y lo estampaba contra una zona alta ante el horror de varios espectadores que oyeron al lobo quejarse por la fuerza del golpe para que luego el reptil le lance llamaradas sin darle la oportunidad de levantarse o siquiera defenderse.

-¡Pobre Kurama!- Fay grito al ver el estado del lobo al salir de la zona de ataque, estaba con varias quemaduras y apenas en pie.

-Ha iniciado…- Ravel miraba seria la pelea.- Esta era la estrategia de Sairaorg-sama.

-¿A qué te refieres Ravel…?- Koneko miró a su amiga con duda.

-Es obvio Shirone… El plan desde el inicio era esto. Destruir la mente de los 3 luego de que por varios minutos haber mantenido una batalla casi al mismo nivel y luego hacer esto nya…- Kuroka sentía la ironía de todo esto.- Sairaorg sin duda sabe como meter miedo en la mente de sus rivales incluso a través de sus siervos.

 _ **-Estrategia más que astuta, hazle creer a tu oponente que están iguales y luego saca todo de tu bando para infundir miedo.-**_ Akeno calló a las palabras de Innis.- _**Lamento decir esto mi otra yo pero esos 3 están en un gran riesgo.**_

-Sólo queda ver que pasará, esos 3 tal vez no tengan grandes habilidades pero tienen técnicas para acabar el combate.- Rias dijo eso con tranquilidad.

-¿Bastará para ganar?

-Me conformo con que no salgan muy heridos…- Akeno dijo eso a respuesta a la pregunta de Xenovia. En verdad bastaba que no haya nada peor para ellos…. Ganar esta secundario.

* * *

-¡AGH!- Aki se quejó por el último impacto, esos malditos hoyos… No sólo absorben sus disparos, los devuelve sin miramientos, además que los disparos con más de un elemento en ellos los separa en sus elementos que lo conforman para ampliar el rango de ataque.- Maldita sea…

-Lo lamento por ti Aki Murayama pero la batalla ya está decidida.- Kuisha volaba sobre la chica… Esta la miro con fastidio.- No puedes ganar contra mí, en especial si tu medio de ataque es magia. Mi Poder del Hoyo lo superara…

-Lo siento… rendirme no va conmigo…- No puedo hacerlo…- Aki se levantó con dificultad.- Ninguno lo hará, preferimos perder con honor que huir como cobardes.- Aki apuntó sus armas a la rubia.- Debe haber un modo de superar ese hoyo y lo voy a averiguar.- La Queen suspiró pero debía admitir la tenacidad de la chica… ¡Bien, que así sea!

Al otro lado, Kaori trataba de que esas malditas replicas no se le acerquen… sacaba varias armas de su espacio mágico para luego clavar las armas en el suelo. Luego usarlas para alejar al jinete y su caballo ya que todas las réplicas venían con fuerza hacia ella y en verdad ya estaba sintiendo el cansancio, más si es que en verdad esto no para de un modo… se le acabará la resistencia.

-¿Ya cansada Kaori Katase?- Beruka sonaba algo decepcionado.- Que lástima… esperaba que pudieras darme un buen reto.

-Aún no pierdo…- La chica estaba llena de cortes hechas por las lanzas de ese tipo.- No hasta que desaparezca…

-Verdad pero en verdad hubiera preferido luchar con Kiba Yuuto, luchar contra el famoso Knight de Rias Gremory-sama hubiera sido fantástico.- Kaori afiló la mirada al oír eso ¡No la saquen del juego aún!

-¡Oye, tu oponente ahora soy yo… Tal vez no estoy al nivel de Kiba-kun pero aún así…!- La chica se levantó como pudo a pesar de las heridas en su cuerpo.- ¡Aún así, no creas que esto ha acabado… NO hasta que uno de los dos caiga o ambos! ¡Si no puedo ganarte, al menos caerás conmigo!

-Eso está por verse.- El Knight y sus réplicas fueron hacia la chica quien ya pensaba seriamente en usar eso de una buena vez, aunque le cueste seguir en la pelea….

Más lejos de ellos, Kurama se trataba de poner en pie luego del último de ese grandulón a su cuerpo. Sintió que lo iba a aplastar, ver como unas llamas iban hacia él le hizo maldecir haber soltado su arma cuando lo estampo con esas rocas. Saltó usando el relieve de manera que le servía como una rampa. Aún así, la explosión del ataque anterior le dio y cayó al suelo rodando un poco antes de tratar de levantarse de nuevo…

 **-Muy persistente cachorro pero no basta… Mejor deja que te elimine de una vez y te ahorras el dolor.**

 _-Este sujeto habla demasiado… no al nivel de Pinkie pero igual…-_ Kurama evaluó sus opciones, tiene varias rocas en el lugar… Sabe que Kaori y Aki le dijeron que esa técnica no la use a menos que sepa que el enemigo sobrevivirá.- _¡Es un maldito dragón, claro que sobrevivirá! Además… ¡Estoy harto que me subestime, le mostraré que con un Pawn de Rias Gremory no se juega!_

Kurama optó por usar su arma secreta, cargó poder mientras esquivaba los golpes del dragón como podía, aunque uno que otro le daba… Uno lo mando al suelo con fuerza que hizo que mucha sangre salga de su boca… Notó que lo iba a pisar por lo que rodo para evitar el impacto y luego seguir corriendo… Debía rodearlo…

 **-¿¡Eso harás ahora lobo!? ¿¡Huir!? ¡Se nota que no tienes salida, deja de evitar lo inevitable!-** Ladora lanzó un golpe a unas rocas alzadas para que estas vayan al lobo que las esquivo a penas, aunque algunas le dieron en la cara y el lomo, este siguió su labor mientras marcaba las rocas que recorría con sus patas, ya casi lo rodea. **\- ¡Me harté de jugar contigo! ¡Acabaré esto de una llamarada!**

 _-No es bueno…_ \- el lobo sabía que de recibir eso, esta fuera…- _Debo ser más rápido.-_ Kurama aumento la velocidad para cubrir su recorrido meta mientras el demonio empezaba a cargar sus llamas.

Con ya el fuego listo, Ladora lanzó sus llamas hacia donde Kurama estaba pero este de inmediato empezó a correr hacia el fuego ante la sorpresa de todos… se iba volver cenizas si eso le da de frente. El árbitro pensó seriamente en sacar al lobo pero al ver que de su pelaje emergían marcas que brillaban…

[¡Unas marcas extrañas aparecen en el pelaje del lobo! ¿¡Qué significa!?]- el comentario del demonio era la incógnita de muchos, incluso el Campeón veía todo con interés mientras Azazel sonreía.

Las chicas en las gradas le dieron un grito de aliento al lobo que simplemente se envolvió en viento y saltó al centro del ataque ante la sorpresa de todos y más la de Ladora… ¡Era suicidio! Pero nadie esperó que Kurama lograría atravesar las llamas del dragón, había usado el viento como escudo y…

 **¡HOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWLLLLLLLL!**

El aullido del lobo vino seguido por 9 marcas de magia que rodeaban a Ladora, este notó tarde que 9 dragones hechos de fuego del estilo oriental iban hacia él. Los dragones atraparon extremidades y cola, uno mordió su cuello pero este no caía… el fuego no era nada para él, en este estado soporta el fuego. Lo que no se percató es que del cielo una bestia hecha de electricidad iba hacia él… El Kirin, una técnica de gran poder de los que usan electricidad… No puede…

 **-¡No puede ser! ¡AAAAAAAHHHH!-** la bestia eléctrica sumada a los dragones de fuego hicieron que finalmente en demonio en forma de dragón cayera al suelo… totalmente inconsciente debido a que el ataque eléctrico le dio en toda la cara y la electricidad fue a su interior... Una luz lo empezó a envolver…

[Ladora Buré se retira]- el árbitro dijo eso con neutralidad… el grito de asombro del público por lo que vieron se oyó incluso en el campo de batalla… Kurama miraba satisfecho lo que pasó pero de pronto sus patas flaquearon….

 _-No… Aún no… Hasta que todos los enemigos caigan…-_ Kurama camino a paso lento… Debe dar todo lo que tiene hasta el final.

La batalla entre Aki y Kuisha se detuvo debido a lo que oyeron… La Queen no lo creía, Ladoras fue derrotado por ese lobo… La señal de energía que sintió fue enorme, ese lobo….

-Parece que Kurama nos ganó en vencer a uno primero…- Aki se levantó del suelo, estaba herida debido a tantos golpes de sus ataques por parte del Poder del Hoyo de Kuisha.- Tu amigo se confió…

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Kurama… es especial, él puede canalizar magia para repotenciar su cuerpo y sus ataques por unos segundos, apuesto que el grandulón no espero que un lobito le de tantos problemas. Ese lobo es el más tenaz de los 3 Pawns del grupo.

-Ya veo… Debí acabar con él antes y no haber jugado, mi error.- Kuisha maldijo internamente.- No importa, luego que acabe contigo… iré por él.

-En eso te equivocas mi adorable rubia.- Aki se limpió la sangre de la boca.- No habrá más chance para ti… Ya que no saldrás de aquí.

-¿Cómo… Crees poder ganarme?- Aki sonrió a esa pregunta.- ¿Lo crees?

-Para nada… Sé que con mi nivel no puedo ganarte pero… tampoco pienso perder…- La rubia la miró confundida.- Lo que tengo que hacer es sacarte del juego… dejarle el resto a Kaori y Kurama. Eso es lo que puedo hacer por ellos.

-¿Segura de poder decir eso? Para eso debes de lograr darme…

-Lo haré… Ya sé como hacerlo.- Aki cambió sus armas a ser las DG-Z.- Con esto acabaré este combate.

-¡Entonces demuéstralo!- Kuisha creó varios Hoyos en señal de reto.

La castaña canalizó poder en sus armas, sabía que sólo tiene una oportunidad, si no la aprovecha… Todo será en vano, miró a su enemiga y se preparó para lo que viene porque obviamente esto le va doler como los mil demonios…

- **¡Elemental Cannon!-** Los dos disparos cargados de energía elemental fueron a la chica quien sonrió al ver el inútil intento de la castaña, al tener el ataque en su rango dejo que el Hoyo absorba los disparos… Eran poderosos eso no lo niega pero…

-¡Ahí va tu propio ataque en todas direcciones!- Kuisha creó varios Hoyos alrededor de Aki sin posibilidad de escape… El Poder del Hoyo separo todos los elementos para lanzar ráfagas de poder de todos lados. No paso ni un segundo para que la castaña reciba el impacto por todos lados…- ¡Se acabó!- Kuisha miraba como la figura de Aki se mostraba luego del ataque, estaba totalmente herida y el sistema de retiro ya la estaba sacando mientras estaba de pie…

-Sí… Para ti también…- Aki alzó sus armas ante la sorpresa de la rubia.- Tú también pecas de confiada querida… BANG.- las armas lanzaron su último disparo ante la sorpresa y horror de Kuisha que por haber bajado la guardia no pudo crear un Hoyo a tiempo y recibió el impacto de lleno…

Cayó al suelo luego de recibirlo sin posibilidad de levantarse dado que el daño fue directo… La luz de retiro también la envolvía…

-Derrotada… así… Fui estúpida, me confié…- La rubia vio como Aki al fin cayó.- Tenaz… sin duda deseo luchar contra ti… de nuevo…

-Jeje… igualmente…- Aki ya estaba desapareciendo.- Les dejo el resto… Kaori…. Kurama…

[Kuisha Abaddon y Aki Murayama se retiran]- ambas chicas ya no estaban, habían sido retiradas del juego.

El grito y silencio de la audiencia mostraba que fue increíble ver como una supo que no podía ganar pero se llevó a su oponente con ella. Kuisha era fuerte pero confiada luego de que su Hoyo redirigía el poder, no espero que Aki tuviera una segunda carga y lograra estar consciente el tiempo necesario para disparar de nuevo. Rias sonrió al ver el esfuerzo de la chica… había crecido y sabía priorizar al equipo sobre lo personal en la batalla, estaba orgullosa.

-Aki…- Kaori miró el lugar donde su amiga luchó.- Esto no ha acabado Beruka.

-Lo sé, mis dos compañeros derrotados… Los siervos de Rias-sama son de temer.- Beruka sabía que sus amigos no eran débiles… pero no esperaron que sus oponentes tomaran tantos riesgos al atacar.- ¿Por qué tanto esfuerzo en todo esto?

-Porque queremos mostrarnos a nosotros mismos que… no somos inútiles.- La respuesta lo sorprendió.- Desde que me volví demonio… Noté que estaba fuera de lugar, me sentía débil y Aki también…- Kaori creó una gran espada.- Esta batalla… No la hacemos para ganar… La hacemos para demostrarnos a nosotros que podemos hacerlo… Que podemos estar al lado de nuestros amigos de manera orgullosa y no sentirnos menos.

La chica agitó la espada y al hacerlo, 3 orificios se crearon en el aire… Se vio que era el espacio mágico de las armas de la chica, Beruka miró con horror el interior de ese lugar… Habían miles y miles de armas… ¡Un sinfín de ellas!

-¡Por ello… Por ello estamos aquí, para mostrar que podemos luchar al lado de nuestros amigos!- Kaori agitó su espada y de los tres huecos salieron varias armas que juntas creaban dragones orientales hechos de esas armas.- **¡Roar of Steel Dragon!-** Los 3 Dragones iban hacia Beruka y sus replicas.

Este se movió rápidamente pero tras esquivar el ataque inicial, los dragones cambiaron de dirección ante su horror… ellas los dirige con el movimiento de esa gran espada. Kaori respiraba agitada… este ataque le esta quitando poder… su Balance Breaker no durará mucho. Beruka esquivaba como podía los ataques de esas cosas que ya estaban eliminando a todas sus réplicas sin problemas debido a su gran tamaño y movimiento.

Cuando sintió que uno atrapó a su caballo, supo que no había modo de seguir con él… El mismo animal lo supo y lanzó a su jinete hacia la chica que ya se notaba exhausta, ella vio ello y agitó su arma para que uno de los dragones ataque pero cuando este iba hacia el demonio, el caballo se interpuso logrando darle a su jinete la oportunidad de atacar ya que la chica estaba descubierta… Ver como Beruka preparaba su lanza para dar una estocada…

-Mierda…

-¡Se acabó el combate!- el demonio hizo el movimiento hacia ella pero en eso sintió que algo se afianzaba en su mano y desviaba el ataque que solo rozo el costado de la chica.- ¡AGH, el lobo…!

Kurama se había lanzado a la muñeca del demonio y logro desviar el ataque de este, había esperado el momento justo para aparecer y este lo era… Miró a la chica y ella captó con esa mirada todo, es verdad… Hora de acabar esto, sin importar el costo. Agito el arma e hizo que los 3 dragones se posen sobre ellos ante el horror de Beruka.

-¡Estás loca!

-¡Check Mate!

Con un movimiento ordenó a los 3 dragones caer sobre ellos sin compasión ante la sorpresa de todos… el público, el árbitro, los comentaristas… Todos… Cuando al fin se pudo ver a los 3, se vio que los 3 brillaban, era la luz del retiro.

-Que locura… Inmolarse… Sin duda, luchar con el grupo Gremory es una locura pero interesante.- Beruka reía, no se había divertido tanto en años… esta chica…

-Kurama… lo lamento… por mi descuido…- La chica estaba al lado del lobo que se mostraba cansado y herido…- Lo has hecho bien…- la chica acarició la cabeza del lobo…- ¿Yo lo hice bien…?- el lobo solo lamió la mano de la chica en respuesta.- Jejeje, gracias…

[Beruka Furcas, Kaori Katase y Kurama se retiran]- la voz del arbitro llamó la atención de todos.- [Debido a que ninguno de los participantes quedó al final, la batalla 3 VS 3 termina en un empate]

[¡Un empate, la batalla queda en empate damas y caballeros!]- el comentarista dijo eso con emoción.- [Que gran batalla hemos visto, sin duda el poder del grupo Bael es increíble pero la tenacidad e ingenio de los miembros del grupo Gremory es digna de destacar]

[Sin duda, si bien admiro las grandes habilidades de Beruka, Ladoras y Kuisha hay que decir que fue la perseverancia de Aki, Kaori y, de la gran sorpresa, Kurama lo que se lleva las palmas]- El campeón decía eso con una sonrisa.- [Una gran batalla que me hace esperar el desarrollo de ellos en unos años]

[Estoy conforme, fue la primera pelea de Kurama y esas dos han crecido… El grupo Bael también es digno de mención por sus grandes habilidades, un empate que me deja conforme]

Los comentarios de esos 3 eran los mismos de los espectadores y más de los amigos de estos…

* * *

-Oh Dios… Al menos todo acabó.- Asia respiraba feliz de ver que los 3 estaban ya a salvo.

-Esas dos… bien hecho, un empate no es signo de vergüenza.- Ray dijo eso con una sonrisa.

-Y Kurama lo hizo excelente, fue su primera pelea y lo hizo bien… lástima que tuvo que sacrificarse al final con Kaori.

-Ese es el dote el juego Irina-san.- Twilight sonreía.- Si hubiera un sido un Rating Game real, la ventaja que hubieran ganado pudo ser clave.

-Lo hicieron bien… Estoy orgullosa de ellos y de su determinación.- la chica vio como Ise salió de la arena para ir a donde ellos estaban.- Ese chico…

-Creo que es natural, más si…- Akeno señaló la imagen de los comentaristas.

[Wow, mucha emoción para una batalla y vaya que fue intensa señores… se tomará un descanso de 10 minutos para que tomen aire y se preparen para el estelar de la noche]- Los espectadores no dijeron nada, más porque se necesita el pequeño descanso.

-Ojalá estén bien…- Koneko sintió la mano de su hermana en la cabeza, no dijo nada dado que en verdad le agradaba el gesto.

Todos necesitaban un ligero descanso tras la emoción de la pelea, lamentablemente no pueden ver a sus amigos dado que ahora son espectadores… deben esperar a que todo acabe.

Aj por su lado miraba donde Sairaorg estaba, este se quedó con Regulus sentado mientras esperaba… De seguro no quería ver a sus siervos para no perder la concentración en la pelea, además que ya sabe que ellos dieron todo de sí por esta pelea…

En la zona VIP muchos de los que vieron la pelea estaban conformes, Odin quien vino con su esposa estaba feliz de que ese pequeño lobo haya conseguido un buen hogar con gente que lo quiere, sabe que así logrará todo su potencial.

Los que estaban del lado del Sekiryuutei también estaban conformes. Pero el lado de los que "apoyaban" a Sairaorg estaban furiosos. Lord Bael no cabía en su cabeza como se logró un empate, maldita sea la hora en que optó por dejar que su hijo elija a los que pelearan. Madgaran por su lado estaba conforme con el resultado, se notaba que ambos bandos superaron al otro en ciertos factores… unos en habilidad, los otros en el factor sorpresa.

Pero ahora queda la batalla central, la batalla de la noche… una que sin duda nadie desea perderse.

* * *

-Me duele todo…- Aki estaba en la enfermería con Kaori y Kurama a sus lados.- ¿En qué pensaba?

-Nada, así de simple…- la pelirrosa no quería hablar.

-Que mala eres conmigo…- el ladrido del lobo mostraba que este también desea silencio.- ¿Kurama también?

-Creo que el silencio queda mejor ahora.- la puerta se abrió para mostrar a Ise quien se veía tranquilo.- Lo hicieron bien.

-¿Qué haces acá? La pelea…

-Dieron 10 minutos de descanso… Su pelea subió los ánimos y muchos están sintonizando el evento o haciendo sus apuestas.- Ise acarició a Kurama que recibió a gusto el gesto.- Lo hiciste bien amigo, mereces este descanso.- en eso paso a ver a las otras dos.- Ustedes dos también…

-¿Eh?

-Aún antes de la pelea, tenía mis dudas… de lo que pasará, si gano o pierdo ahora no cambiará nada… Ustedes no lo oyeron pero el público los adora, la determinación que pusieron ahí a pesar de como iba todo.- Ambas chicas se mostraron algo avergonzadas.- Por ello gracias, no lo dije antes pero… Me alegro en verdad que ustedes dos estén en el grupo y tras lo que vi lo creo aún más, la voluntad de querer mejorar a pesar de todo… me han hecho recordar eso nuevamente.

-¡Ah, que vergüenza!

-¡Sí, no digas las cosas con esa cara!

-¿¡Eh, dije algo malo!?

Ise se mostró confuso ante la reacción de esas dos, creyó que lo que dijo estaba bien… No importa, es hora de regresar a la arena. Debe de hacer su parte también

-Cita… aún nos la debes.- la voz de Aki hizo que este sonría y asienta.

-Luego de esto.- Ise se retiró, dejando a las dos chicas en silencio mientras Kurama bostezaba.

-¿Crees que… logramos que nos note un poco?

-No lo sé, espero que sí.- Kaori dijo eso con la cara roja, paso a ver el televisor en el lugar.- Veamos la pelea ahora.

* * *

Ise quien caminaba de vuelta a la arena estaba más que decidido a dar con todo lo que tenía, la última batalla lo había motivado aún más a demostrar de lo que es capaz.

 _ **-No importa si das todo, al final no cambiaras nada ¿No lo entiendes?-**_ Beta le habló al joven. _ **\- Esas niñas…**_

 _-Lo viste… ¿Verdad? La actitud del público a su esfuerzo y determinación.-_ Beta no dijo nada a esas palabras.- _Creo que esa acción habla por si sola._

 _ **-¿De qué hablas…?**_

 _-Lo sabes Beta… Tal vez el egoísmo sea algo que rige nuestras acciones personales pero… cuando mostramos la determinación que ellos mostraron, puedes ver que no toda acción es mala… Tú lo has visto, como se ganaron el respeto del público y de muchos._

 _ **-Ellos lo decidieron así, es su egoísmo lo que les impulsa. Nada es hecho por el bien del resto, sólo de uno mismo…**_

-Quizás pero… Ahora me toca demostrar mi determinación y lo que puedo hacer con ella.- Ise llegó a la arena, donde Sairaorg y Regulus esperaban.- Ese es mi modo de mostrar respeto a ellas, Kurama y a mi oponente.

-¿Listo Hyoudo Issei? He esperado por esta batalla una semana.- Regulus se puso al lado de su amo quién sonreía con determinación.

-Más que listo…

[Por favor, entren a los círculos de transporte que los llevará a la dimensión de bolsillo]- ambos asistieron para luego dar los pasos respectivos.

El silencio en la arena era palpable, no había comentarios… gritos, nada… sólo silencio. Cuando ambos se posaron sobre el círculo…

[¿Listo para el Rock compañero?]- Ddraig estaba más que listo y pudo ver Alfa y Gamma también ya que estaban a su lado.

-Claro que sí ¡Hora del Rock!- ambos oponentes desaparecieron para que luego el estadio estalle en euforia.

Sekiryuutei Supremo VS Shin Shishiou, una batalla que hará caer una creencia en la sociedad demoníaca… Una que marcará una cosa, no es la sangre o el talento lo que rige a uno… ¡Son sus acciones!

* * *

Insertar canción: Drastic my soul [Tv Edit.] – Mikio Sakai

Al iniciar la canción, vemos que la cámara se mueve discretamente y nota una especie de destellos de luz para mostrar a Issei quien se encontraba sentado en una especie de roca sobre una especie de mar mientras que las letras de la canción comienzan a ser entonadas.

Ima sugu sumetai itsuwari no kamen tsuketa kono jibun wo

(Quiero vivir ahora a pesar que llevo esa mascara marcada por el engaño)

Y en el reflejo del agua, Issei estaba con los ojos cerrados pero se muestra que poco a poco se ve que su cuerpo se cambia a uno que posee Haou, siendo el castaño su reencarnación actual, pero el color de su cabello era blanco.

Giratsuita tsuki to yami ga kousa suru Spiral Sky

(Y la brillante luna con la oscuridad se cruzarán en este cielo espiral)

Por un momento, la cámara está mostrando el cielo, pero se ve diversos destellos de la luz del sol pero poco a poco se va alejando y mostrando a Haou que estaba sentado aun en esa roca en el mar haciendo alusión que era el reflejo del cielo que mostraba hace poco.

Kagami aru futashika Relation toki ni kizuna sae kokoro wo shibaru

(Existe una relación extraña en el espejo entrelazando los tiempos de este corazón)

Ahora que está viéndose un lado el como el rey supremo todavía se encuentra sentado la cámara se mueve hacia estar en frente de él mientras que la escena se cambia a una ciudad que se encuentra entre abandonada y destruida y en una roca parecida en donde estaba Haou que ahora es Issei quien se encuentra sentado viendo su reflejo en un charco de agua mientras que se le da un acercamiento al castaño que se encuentra sentado en ese lugar.

Ugokenai? Soretomo ugokanai?

(¿Podrás moverte? ¿O no podrás?)

Ya estando en frente de Issei que seguía viendo el reflejo suyo en el carcho de agua que tenía fijada su mirada mientras que las luces en destellos iluminan parte de su vestimenta.

Kodoku wo tsuyosa ni kaete!

(¡Cambiaré la tristeza por fuerza!)

Y en diversos momentos notamos como unas gotas de agua al ritmo de la música de fondo caen primero en el reflejo de la mirada fija de Haou, luego la de Issei y al final una que muestran la mitad de su rostro que el lado derecho es el del rey supremo y el izquierdo es del Sekiryuutei Supremo actual que cierran sus ojos para luego mostrar unas gaviotas que estaban flotando en el mar y que un flujo de agua hace cambiar lo que se ve ahora siguiendo la canción.

Drastic my soul aruka mama kono kokoro wo michiite

(Drástica mi alma como si este corazón está guiando un camino)

Ahora haciendo un cambio de escena, vemos a Lavenza y Charlotte que comienzan a ver a la distancia viendo a su querido y amado Haou quien se preparaba para ir hacia otra batalla cuando estaba vivo mientras que ellas desaparecen en un flash de luz mientras que el rey supremo tenía un rostro triste ya que cambia a su forma parecida a la que tiene su reencarnación actual pero teniendo su cabello albino.

Drastic my self negai koete atarashii jibun e to

(Drástica a mi ser superando el deseo de convertirme en un nuevo yo)

Y hablando de Issei, este se encuentra hablando con diversas chicas que tienen sentimientos amorosos por él ya que volvía de entrenar un tanto más para poder dominar sus poderes.

Oh Drastic my soul tashikametai Ima koko ni ikiru imi wo

(Oh, drástica mi alma quisiera saber el cómo puedo vivir ahora mismo)

Tanto como el rey supremo y el Sekiryuutei Supremo se miran fijamente, ambos alzan su puño para chocarlo haciendo que Haou se vuelva en destellos de luces que van hacia Issei quien cierra sus ojos para luego abrirlos que estaba sentado en una especie de risco mientras que su harem y amigos estaban cerca y se le acercaban.

Drastic myself motto kooku Ukai yami tsukinukete

(Drástica a mi ser subiendo más alto para perforar a través de la oscuridad)

Y nota que comienzan a aparecer los primeros rayos de luz provenientes del sol mientras que se acercan para ver el amanecer y cambiar su rostro que estaba neutro en ese momento a uno que muestra una sonrisa para seguir viendo el amanecer del nuevo día.

I believe in drastic my soul

(Creó en mi alma drástica)

Ahora la cámara comienza a mostrar a Issei que estaba a espaldas de la misma y que se aleja mientras que poco a poco un fondo blanco se muestra en toda la pantalla mientras que la canción de fondo se termina.

* * *

 **Sobra decir que la pelea será la próxima semana... Hora de que todos sean pacientes y esperen por ella. Nos vemos.**


	112. MAX Life Vs MAX Power

**Bueno, hemos llegado al punto que deseaba de este arco. Al fin, como ya vieron... debido a las modificaciones que hice al inicio de la historia, la version cannon del vol 10 era imposible de hacer, por lo que se ha habido que hacer modificaciones para que esto sea posible. Como ya dije, me gusta cambiar alguna cosas.**

 **Twilight: Solo publica y vete a descansar, has estado enfermo esta semana. Y aún asi escribiste.**

 **Si mamá... Puede ser tediosa a veces... pero tierna a la vez... rayos. Como ya ven, estoy algo enfermo asi que haré esto rapido. Disfruten el cap.**

* * *

 **Sekiryuutei Supremo**

 **Arco 8: Determinación y Vida**

 **Capítulo 112: MAX Life (Dragón) Vs MAX Power (León)**

Insertar canción: RE: MEMBER – FLOW (Tv edit.)

Kaki narase sonzai wo koko ni iru to...

(Haciendo tocar aquí la melodía de tu existir…)

Al iniciar la canción, vemos una silueta de un joven Issei que está viendo las lapidas de sus fallecidos padres mientras que poco a poco la luz del sol aparece haciendo que el castaño llegue a su actual edad mientras que antes de dar una última mirada a las lapidas de sus progenitores alza su vista al cielo que en su rostro pasa de un semblante serio a uno que tiene una sonrisa.

Aratana tabi ga ima hajimaru

(Un nuevo viaje ahora va a comenzar)

Mientras que la escena cambia a que Issei se encuentra en una especie de valle verdoso y que un pájaro comienza a tomar vuelo llevándose la mirada de la cámara que va hacia el cielo haciendo que mire directamente hacia al sol dejando que se muestre el título de la serie por unos instantes para que desaparezcan y luego muestren al castaño quien da un salto dirigiéndose hasta donde se encuentran sus conocidos y su harem siguiendo la música de fondo…

Kawari yuku kisetsu no naka wo ikinuku tabi ni bokura

(Mediante las estaciones cambian y los viajes que hemos tenido)

Mientras que las letras son entonadas, vemos a Rias y Twilight que reciben al castaño mediante que las demás se llegan dejando que Issei se rasque la nuca ya que estaba preocupadas al mismo tiempo que ven como Rean está lidiando en traer en todos los antojos de Celestia, Luna y Venelana ya en un estado de embarazo haciendo que Issei sude nervioso a mares y las chicas ya imaginan como su amado tendría que hacer lo mismo con ellas mientras que en sus rostros se muestra diversos sonrojos, desde ligeros hasta muy pronunciados y ven como los amigos de Issei conversan diversos temas triviales como lo que les pasa en su día a día.

Chie to tsuyosa wo te ni ireta kedo [Just looks like a survival game]

(A pesar que obtuvimos fuerza y sabiduría pero [Es como un juego de supervivencia])

Mientras que Fie se entrelaza su mano cariñosamente con la de Rean haciendo que las futuras madres ardan en celos, Issei tiene varios pasajes en su pasado sobre cómo pudo conocer a LeFay, Ayane, Raynare y Ravel a su respectivo momento luego de que se fuera de viaje con su maestro y el padre que lo ha estado criando desde ese momento.

Nagareteku jikan no naka ni okizari ni shita omoi wo

(Aunque dejemos esa era que hemos pensado atrás dejando al tiempo fluir)

En diversos momentos, vemos a los tres líderes de las fracciones sobrenaturales en sus rutinas habituales, como el que Michael se encuentra viendo el panorama desde su trono en el cielo, Azazel tomando sake mientras que hace su trabajo de profesor (aunque con esa rutina de tomar a tempranas horas cuestiona a varios compañeros de trabajo, incluyendo mujeres) y a Sirzechs lidiando lo que sabemos que es el peor enemigo de todos que ha existido desde tiempos muy antiguos, el papeleo. Y notando que va en aumento gracias a Grayfia que trae más documentos a revisar haciendo que el pobre líder se vuelva azul por el trabajo extra que tiene que hacer.

Wasureta koto sura wasurete ita

(Y dejando ya olvidando todos esos momentos)

Pero en una mesa podemos ver a Gabriel, Penemue y Serafall, a pesar de sus diferencias teniendo una charla de chicas siendo vistas por los demás quienes se sorprenden por ese acto, más no Issei que repentinamente nota que todos los presentes han desaparecido estando en una profunda oscuridad y ve a su yo niño desde ese momento totalmente cerrado llorando por lo que el destino los fuera llevado a destiempo.

Kuzure kaketa toki kodoku wo shitte deaeta bokura hitori ja nai

(En ese momento que caí, conocí la soledad. Pero me di cuenta que ahora no estoy solo)

Caminando hacia donde se encuentra su yo pasado, Issei le toma el hombro y con una sonrisa le muestra las diversas luces que aparecen que son las personas que durante el tiempo que ha crecido y se mantienen vivo el recuerdo de sus padres haciendo que su yo pasado se vuelva en destellos de luz haciendo que el castaño teniendo activado el Boosted Gear cambie su mirada haciendo un rostro serio de batalla hacia su contrincante, Sairaorg Bael que con una sonrisa va hacia él.

Sarake dase kanjou wo banjou no omoi wo

(Empieza a mostrar ese vigor y esos sentimientos)

Y de manera inmediata Issei va hacia la dirección de Sairaorg respondiendo a la sonrisa que tenía su contrincante en su rostro haciendo que muestren sus respectivos Balance Breaker entre auras rojas carmesí y doradas que chocan entre sí viendo que ellos se encuentran intercambiando golpes y batallando para seguir pasando sus límites.

Namidame ga unmei wo kaete yuku

(Esos ojos con lágrimas podrán cambiar el futuro)

Pero lo que no notan los dos luchadores es que cada una de las interesadas amorosas de alguna manera tienen lágrimas en sus ojos mientras que recuerdan la dura batalla anterior que casi les cuesta a varios, en especial a Aj con Sairaorg, Rarity con Yuuto, Rainbow con Genshiro y Fluttershy con Gasper respectivamente sus vidas mientras que seguían presenciando esa batalla entre los dos jóvenes que son X-Rounder que llego a un punto que un relámpago de energía se aparece haciendo que haya un destello de luz en la pantalla.

Yami ni uchi narase kodou wo kitto aeru yo

(Y haciendo eco tus latidos en la oscuridad, sin dudar nos volveremos a ver)

Que dentro del salón del corazón podemos ver a Issei y a Haou caminando lado a lado hasta que cruzan miradas mientras que en sus rostros pueden notarse una sonrisa previo a que ambos choquen sus puños en señal de amistad y lentamente desaparece mientras que el rey supremo asienta con la cabeza sobre el camino que sigue su actual encarnación ahora teniendo el título de Sekiryuutei Supremo.

Onaji itami no hata no moto de

(Dentro de las profundidades de nuestro mismo dolor)

Ahora que el lugar desaparecio por completo, dejando a Issei que se encuentra en un valle verdoso comienza a caminar mediante que en diversos flashes se muestra al grupo de Vali que se encuentra viajando por el mundo, Yuuto entrenando su técnica, Gasper quien estaba entre Tomoe y Fluttershy que lentamente se minimiza por una especie de campo de batalla va a ocurrir. El castaño llega a su casa pero se detiene para hacer una última mirada al cielo para seguir su rumbo.

* * *

-¡Qué emoción, viene la batalla de Onii-chan!- Scootalo dijo eso mientras veía la gran TV que de había puesto en la escuela.

En la isla Alicorn, todos recibían la señal del evento que se transmitía. Cuando se supo de este, nadie esperó en hacerse un tiempo libre y se puso un gran TV en la escuela para ver la batalla.

-Esto será emocionante, la última pelea fue increíble. Sus amigas fueron geniales.- Apple Bloom se movía incómoda en su asiento.

-¿Quién diría que el cachorro de hace unos meses lograría tal cosa? Pero Kurama… No suena mal pero yo le hubiera puesto otro.

-Y hubiera sonado ridículo… ¡Au, oye!- el pellizco de Sweetie Belle a Spike hizo que sus amigas rían.- ¡No se diviertan usando el dolor ajeno!

Mientras esto pasaba, Cadance, Shining, Velvet y Nighlight miraban la gran pantalla expectantes.

-Espero que Ise logre una buena batalla.

-Lo hará madre, tal vez odie admitirlo, pero en cuestión de peleas no hay que preocuparse.

-¿Oh~? ¿Acaso Ise-kun te está cayendo mejor mi amado esposo?- Cadance sonrió burlona a su marido quien miró a otro lado, nunca admitirá eso ni muerto.

-Ya está comenzando.- Nighlight señaló que la batalla iba a iniciar, dos X-Rounder… uno del tipo general y el otro ofensivo… Será interesante ver este combate.

* * *

En el campo donde hace poco sus amigos lucharon, una zona rocosa y montañosa, Hyoudo Issei se encontraba sobre una elevación rocosa mirando el lugar.

-No hay motivos para que nos hayan separado ¿Verdad?- el joven sonrió mientras miraba a su oponente quien estaba más que listo.

-Sin duda, creo que esta clase de peleas deben de hacerse de frente.- Sairaorg se tronaba los nudillos, Regulus estaba al lado de su amo pero no en posición de lucha.

[¡Y ya estamos listos para el estelar de la noche damas y caballeros, una batalla que sin duda será digna de recordar y tal vez no se repita dado que uno no es demonio y no puede participar en un Rating Game… Pero eso no quita que no será emocionante!]- el comentarista dijo eso con emoción.- [¡A un lado tenemos al heredero de la casa de Bael, el tan llamado Shishiou, Sairaorg Bael!]- el grito del público se escuchó en el lugar para sorpresa de ambos.

[Al parecer para esta batalla dejarán que oigamos a los espectadores, para la emoción]- Ddraig dijo eso con calma.

[¡Increíble, tanto apoyo sin duda emociona a uno! ¡Pero no olvidemos al segundo participante! ¡El Héroe de los niños gracias al show que usa su nombre, el God Slayer que acabó con un Dios Falso, el Sekiryuutei Supremo, Hyoudo Issei!]- el estruendo que se oyó en el lugar sorprendió al castaño, más al oír que la mayoría de gritos de apoyo eran de niños.- [¡Oigan eso, vaya apoyo y…! ¿¡Qué es eso!?]- la imagen paso a ver a 4 chicas usando trajes de porristas dando ánimos con unos niños del grupo.- [¡Hasta tiene su propio grupo de animadoras….! ¿¡Por qué siento envidia!?]

-¡No es algo que deba decir! ¿¡Qué están haciendo esas 4!?- Ise miraba con vergüenza la imagen.- ¿¡De quien fue la idea!? ¡Pinkie, Irina juro que hablaré serio con ustedes y…. No alcen las piernas y ustedes dejen de verlas maldita sea!- la reacción del Dragón hizo que muchos rían.

[Sin duda la idiotez es contagiosa, antes esas 4 eran más calmadas pero la influencia de este idiota cambio ello]- Azazel dijo eso con una sonrisa.- [Sin duda el Sekiryuutei de esta era es un verdadero idiota]

[¡Un Baka Dragon!]

-¿¡Quién fue!? ¿¡Quién me llamó Baka Dragon!?- Ise perdió los papeles al fin.- ¡No usen cualquier palabra y la añadan a la palabra Dragooooon!- la risa de los espectadores hizo que él se agarre los cabellos.- ¡No se rían a mis expensas, no soy un payaso!

[Opto por refutar eso]

-¡Cállate, cállate y comenta sólo cuando te lo pidan, tú, estúpido gobernador solteroooooooon!

[¿¡A quién llamas solterón mocoso ingrato, así pagas todos los años que te cuide!?]

-¿¡Cuando me has cuidado!? ¡Es por tu culpa que un cerbero casi me come cuanto tenía 10!

[¡Una pelea entre tutor y alumno está ocurriendo aquí! ¡Que preámbulo!]- el demonio dijo eso con una gota de sudor mientras el campeón trataba de no reír, claro que intentarlo es otra cosa…

En la zona VIP, Rean se tapaba para ocultar el sonrojo en su cara ante la risa del resto, Penemue ya pensaba seriamente en castigar a ese par de idiotas. Rias, Twilight y el resto se tapaban las caras ya que sabían que las cámaras las enfocaban dado que son miembros de la casa de él. Todo el público reía y eso estaba bien, sin esforzarse el Sekiryuutei había creado un ambiente distinto al que los nobles esperaban, uno de júbilo y no de enemistad.

[Jajajaja… creo que mejor seguimos con el evento, Gobernador Azazel baje el pie de la mesa, cálmese]- mientras eso pasaba en la zona de comentaristas.

 _ **[Demonios chico, esta será la vergüenza del siglo…]**_

 _ **[Y pensar que estamos ayudando a este idiota, sin duda eres un Baka Dragon]**_

 _-¡Cállense, nadie pidió su opinión!-_ Aunque la risa de ambos no ayudó.- _¡No se rían!_

-Jajajajaja, debo admitir que toda la tensión que había se fue.- Sairaorg dijo eso con una sonrisa.- Sin duda esta batalla será interesante Hyoudo Issei.

-Ugh… siento que he hecho el ridículo, la historia de mi vida.- Ise se rasco la cabeza.- Antes hubiera reaccionado frío pero ahora reacciono como cuando era más joven.

-¿No es eso bueno? Creo que esa actitud te queda mejor que el tipo serio de antes.- el castaño sonrió al oír eso.- Si bien no era como quería pedir un combate… No niego que estoy emocionado.

-Yo igual… la última vez que me sentí así fue contra Vali, antes sentía dudas de esta pelea pero tras el apoyo de varios y ver la determinación de mis amigos en la última batalla…- Ise se sacó la casaca y la lanzó a un lado al mismo tiempo que esta desapareció.- ¡Daré todo de mí!

 **[¡Dragon Booster!]-** el Sacred Gear emergió en respuesta a la voluntad de su usuario.

-¡Eso es excelente, yo también responderé a los sentimientos de mis siervos!- Sairaorg se quitó su casaca también y la lanzó para envolver su cuerpo en Touki.- ¡He entrenado para este día!

-¡No eres el único, Balance Breaker!- las llamas salieron del guante y formaron la armadura del dragón.

 **[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker]**

Ise se puso en guardia al igual que Sairaorg quien miró al león, este asintió y dio varios saltos hacia atrás, él sabía que esta era la batalla de su amo hasta que él le avise cuando aparecer y que den todo.

[¡Ya va a iniciar señores, la batalla que todos esperan!]- el comentario fue seguido del silencio de todos.- […. Mejor me callo yo también]

[La batalla será sin límites de tiempo o reglas especiales, el que caiga inconsciente será sacado del juego y perderá]- la voz del árbitro hizo que ambos asientan.- [Sin más que decir… ¡Inicien!]

A esas palabras, ambos fueron contra el otro y ambos alzaron los puños para atacar. Estos fueron a la cara de ambos y sintieron el impacto de estos en sus rostros… el casco de la armadura de Ise se rajo y algo de sangre salió pero lo mismo pasó con Sairaorg que ni con Touki se defendió de todo. Ambos retrocedieron un poco para luego volver a atacar, esta vez con golpes fuertes y algo más rápidos.

Mientras uno atacaba a full potencia sin pensar mucho en esquivar, el otro esperaba más paciente los golpes para bloquearlos y luego atacar cuando veía una pequeña apertura. Ise esquivó un golpe y atacó con su puño pero Sairaorg lo bloqueó y lanzó una patada al joven quien se agachó para evitar el impacto. Vio como la simple fuerza de este sacudió el suelo y lo elevó un poco… temible.

Alzó el puño para dar un uppercut al demonio quien esquivó el golpe a milímetros gracias a su X-Pulse, el viento que este género bastó para ver que, en efecto, ese golpe era serio. Sairaorg sonrío al ver eso y piso fuerte el piso para dar un movimiento de impacto con todo su cuerpo.

Ise recibió todo el impacto en su cuerpo, sintió la sangre ir a su boca por este, pero se mantuvo en su sitio al pisar firme, tomó a Sairaorg de los hombros y con un giro rápido le aplicó una llave candado al demonio quien no esperó eso. Sintió su hombro resentirse por la fuerza de la llave.

Hizo un movimiento rápido con todo su cuerpo para saltar a una de las elevaciones del lugar e impactar su espalda con este, Ise sintió el peso de Sairaorg en todo el cuerpo y por reacción lo soltó, momento que este aprovechó para liberarse, dar un giro y lanzar un golpe… uno que Ise esquivó usando sus propulsores para ello, el puño del demonio destruyó la gran roca mientras el dragón daba un giro para lanzar una patada en la cara de este… la fuerza del ataque bastó para que Sairaorg escupa sangre.

Ise pisó tierra para luego ponerse en guardia, miró un segundo a los alrededores. Nada que le sirva, optó por crear tres Dragon Shoots y los lanzó al demonio quien corrió hacia estas y las desvió con sus puños…

-Lo supuse…

El dragón se puso en guardia y esperó a que Sairaorg este a su alcance.

 **[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]**

Ambos golpes dieron en las caras de los jóvenes, uno sacó mucha sangre al demonio del lado de su cara y el otro rompió el casco de la armadura y sacó sangre al Dragón. El simple choque sacudió el lugar, ambos sacaron sus puños de la cara del otro para luego verse sin decir mucho, la sonrisa que se formó en el rostro de ambos era notable.

-Buen golpe, no hay duda que están llenos de espíritu.

-Digo lo mismo, eres de los pocos de mi edad que han dañado mi armadura y con las manos desnudas.- Ise se limpió la sangre de la cara.- Uno no creería que no tienes talento.

-Je, a fin de cuentas, mi cuerpo es todo lo que tengo para luchar. Si no puedo usar poder demoníaco entonces serán mis puños.- Sairaorg miró a Ise tras limpiarse la sangre.- Lo mismo va para ti ¿No?- el castaño rio a esas palabras, no podía negar lo obvio.- Fue un buen calentamiento pero iniciemos la pelea real.

-Suena bien.- Al ver como Sairaorg alzaba el puño, Ise hizo lo mismo y ambos lo chocaron para luego retroceder y ponerse en guardia, listos para empezar el combate real.

* * *

-¿¡Calentamiento!? ¿¡Solo estaban probando al otro!?

-Así parece Rainbow, así parece.- Ayane notó como muchos de los espectadores miraban sin habla lo que pasó.- Sin duda esto será emocionante, si con solo un calentamiento mostraron tal habilidad, será genial ver esta pelea.

-Ni que lo digas Ayane.- Kiba miraba serio la pelea, notaba que Gasper y Saji también.- Frustrante, ver que esos dos sean tan fuertes a pesar de no tener talento te hace ver que… no importa el talento si no lo entrenas.

[Ahm… creo que un comentario ahora no es necesario…]

- _ **No me diga…**_

 _-Innis…-_ Akeno calló a su otra yo, quería ver la pelea.

La vista de todos se enfocaba en esta, ambos estaban listos para iniciar.

* * *

-¡Vamos, Hyoudo Issei!

Sairaorg golpeó el suelo y sacudió la tierra ante la sorpresa del dragón quien dio un salto para evitar el movimiento telúrico generado pero su X-Pulse le aviso que lo tenía atrás… Que veloz, su cuerpo reaccionó por instinto y se protegió cruzando los brazos en X. Aún así sintió la fuerza del golpe, su armadura en dicha zona se rajo y él fue a tierra por el impacto… De todos modos, lanzó varias ráfagas hacia el demonio quien volaba hacia él para atacar sin piedad desviando los disparos sin problemas. Ise sabía que no podía dejar que le dé más de un golpe seguido… giró en medio de la caída y lanzó varios Dragon Shoots que debido al giro no iban de frente pero si iban al objetivo.

Sairaorg se sorprendió del movimiento ortodoxo pero sonrió, interesante. Voló rápidamente y golpeó, pateo y esquivó los ataques del dragón que piso tierra para luego cargar poder al ver al demonio ir hacia él con el puño alzado.

 **[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]**

Ise cargó poder y lanzó el puño contra el de Sairaorg, ambos impactaron al instante y eso generó que la tierra se agriete. Ambos hicieron fuerza varios segundos para luego dejar que el impacto los aleje un poco del otro pero eso no duró mucho tiempo. De inmediato fueron contra el otro e impactaron manos para hacer fuerza en un intento desesperado de mostrar su poder al otro… el resultado fue que ambos se hundan un poco en la tierra debido a la fuerza usada mientras sus auras chocaban. Ninguno cedía, ninguno mostraba signo de rendición. En eso Ise puso menos fuerza ante la sorpresa de Sairaorg que vio como el Sekiryuutei impulsaba su cuerpo hacia atrás y con gracia le daba una patada ascendente al demonio en la quijada.

Este sintió el impacto para luego recuperarse y dar una patada al abdomen del Dragón quien salió volando a un lado para luego retener su avance con las garras del guante.

Ise escupió sangre y sintió el ardor en sus costillas… 2 rotas, nada grave… Alzó la vista y pudo ver a Sairaorg ir hacia él, tomó aire y también fue al ataque. Esquivó un puño del demonio que lo rozó un poco, ver como quedo la tierra bastaba para saber que no debe recibir ello.

 **[Shippuu Zuki]**

Ise lanzó un golpe en la cara de Sairaorg pero este de inmediato reaccionó y le dio de nuevo en la zona herida, esta vez dañando la armadura y penetrando un poco de esta hasta tocar el cuerpo. Ise vomito sangre por ello, el dolor y ardor… apretó los dientes y tomo el brazo de Sairaorg ante su sorpresa y le dio un rodillazo justo en el codo para el dolor de este.

Visto su labor, Ise pateo al demonio para darse un impulso hacia atrás y caer unos metros lejos de él. Se arrodilló por el dolor en sus costillas, sangre y trozos de armadura cayeron al suelo. Trataba de hallar un ritmo para respirar. Sairaorg se tomaba el brazo derecho, eso le daño severamente el codo… deberá tener cuidado ahora, aunque ver como Ise se toma el lado izquierdo del torax… sabe donde golpear.

[Ugh… hace tiempo que nadie te daña de ese modo compañero, con las costillas en ese estado te costará respirar y él ya sabe donde golpear]

- _Lo sé pero limité sus ataques con ese brazo herido, estamos igual._ \- Ise se paró algo adolorido.- _Debo aprovechar la adrenalina._

-Je, nunca creí que tomarías mi brazo tras romper tus costillas ¿Vengativo?

-Para nada… ojo por ojo, diente por diente… lo dice la Biblia, a veces se aplica bien.- Sairaorg rio a esas palabras y se puso en guardia, solo que esta pose era para usar más la zurda.

Ise hizo lo mismo, optó por usar una pose de boxeo y acercar sus brazos al pecho, debe cubrir su herida y evitar daños. Ambos se movieron un poco para ver como atacar…

Ise fue el primero en hacerlo, saltó e hizo la finta de atacar con el puño para luego girar y dar una patada en el hombro derecho de Sairaorg, este notó que desea inmovilizar todo el brazo derecho, ni que lo fuera a dejar.

Alzó su puño izquierdo y lanzó un golpe a la cara de este quien uso su ala como escudo pero esta se vio destruida por el impacto y lo mando a volar hasta chocar con una roca.

-Mis costillas…

[Mi ala…]

Ambos se quejaron por el dolor pero se repusieron de inmediato, Ise sabía que debe seguir así, atacar al punto débil que creó.

-No creas que no sé que tu hombro derecho aún no se recupera.- Una voz atrás de él y esa noticia…

-Oh mierda…

El golpe que impacto la parte de atrás de su hombro hizo que este grite de dolor al mismo tiempo que giraba para dar una patada al codo del demonio pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Ise se arrodilló mientras se tomaba el hombro y gritaba del dolor, lamentablemente no tenía tiempo para ello… Su X-Pulse le indicó que lo atacaban, esquivó un golpe a sus costillas, luego uno a su hombro pero no podía seguir así siempre… debe hacer algo.

 _ **[Usa la forma Alfa, te dará ventaja]**_

- _Aun no… sólo le daría una oportunidad para dañar mi hombro si ataco a lo loco, debo dañar su brazo más con la forma Alfa sabiendo que le daré, debo hallar la oportunidad…-_ Ise sabía que Alfa pensaba para bien pero usar una de sus formas ahora no es conveniente.

Retrocedió un poco para luego canalizar poder en su mano izquierda, tres esferas de poder que giraban en un solo eje.

 **[Trident Shoot]**

Ise lanzó el ataque al demonio que no esperó el nuevo ataque, no se iba a arriesgar a desviarlo y optó por moverse a un lado.

-¡Ahora! ¡Alfa!

 **[Perfect Alfa Stardust Dragon] [Alfa Perfect Packing Completo]**

La armadura del Sekiryuutei de adelgazo, las garras aparecieron y la energía roja y de fuego salieron de los propulsores. En un segundo, este apareció al lado de Sairaorg quien ni vio cuando lo hizo…

-¡Esto es por mi hombro!- El Sekiryuutei clavo una de sus garras en el hombro derecho de Sairaorg quien sintió el hincón y como la sangre salía de la herida. Dio un golpe pero solo le dio a una imagen. Ise apareció a su lado, volvió a hacer el intento pero volvió a desaparecer… el proceso lo repetía varias veces y daba cortes al hacerlo al cuerpo del demonio.

-¡Maldita sea… Gah!- el impacto de la pierna de Ise en su rodilla lo hizo flaquear para luego ver al joven en frente de él.- Que velocidad…

-No importa todo el poder del mundo si no me das.- Ise estaba calmado, cambiar a Alfa le dio un ligero aumento de adrenalina y calmó el dolor.- ¿Seguro de no querer usar tu armadura?

-¿Seguro? Con ella alcanzaría tu velocidad y con esa apariencia veo que tu defensa es baja.- Sairaorg se paró algo adolorido.

-Eso si es que me das… Vine aquí a mostrar toda mi determinación, eso incluye enfrentarte cuando estas usando a Regulus ¿No deseabas eso? ¡Vamos, muéstrame todo tu poder!- Sairaorg apretó el puño y se dio un golpe en la cara que le sacó sangre…- Tú…

-Toma eso como una disculpa a mi ingenuidad, no pasará de nuevo.- Sairaorg miró al dragón y se veía una chispa en sus ojos.- Es verdad… debo dar todo de mí en esta batalla, por ello es que acepte las condiciones aun sabiendo el riesgo.

-¿Condiciones?

-Digamos que… no hay segunda oportunidad para mí, pierdo y se acaba…- Ise abrió los ojos al captar lo que se refería, el apoyo que recibe se irá y… todo por lo que ha luchado se irá al traste.- Por ello, debo dar todo… Para demostrar que todo mi esfuerzo no es en vano.

-¿Por qué… Por qué reducirte a obedecer a quienes no te respetan y sólo te usan para el poder político? ¡No les interesas, todo este circo es muestra de ello!- Ise señaló al lugar entero.- ¡Todo es por publicidad y poder, te usan para ello y…!

-¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé perfectamente, no soy ciego… Pero para lograr mi sueño debo de tragarme mi orgullo y seguir esto porque así podre llegar a mi meta!

-¿¡De qué sirve llegar a ella si vendes tu orgullo así!? ¡Hay gente que si te apoyará sin pedir nada a cambio porque sabe de lo que eres capaz!- Sairaorg sonrío a esas palabras.

-Hyoudo Issei, eres un gran rival y un amigo que muchos envidian, lamentablemente nacer en una casa noble del Inframundo, encima en la casa de Bael donde el poder y resultados pesan más que la familia o los lazos, no hay mucha opción.- Regulus llegó al lado de Sairaorg.- No es personal, si bien habrá una ganancia… esta batalla es íntegramente para pelear contigo y vencerte. Demostrar al mundo que yo, Sairaorg Bael, venció al Sekiryuutei Supremo, el Héroe de la Alianza.

-¡No soy un héroe, a comparación con lo que has pasado yo no merezco esta atención!- Ise apretó sus puños.- ¡Pero no puedo perder, no porque deseo fama o poder, lo hago para mostrar que no debes bajar la cabeza ante alguien que no te aprecia! ¡Por ello, por ello voy a ganar!- Ise se puso en guardia mientras que…

-¡Balance Breaker!/ **¡Balance Breaker!**

El grito de Sairaorg y Regulus fue seguido de una luz dorada y un gran temblor. A los segundos, Sairaorg emergió con su Balance Breaker, Regulus Rey Leather Rex, la energía que emanaba era enorme. Ise sudo un poco, tiene la velocidad y el poder de fuego para ganar pero sabe que necesitará poder y defensa para más seguridad.

 _ **-Es inútil chico, no te daré mi poder… No veo necesidad de dártelo, es una pérdida de tiempo.**_ \- Beta le habló al joven quien chasqeuo la lengua, ni que se lo haya pedido.

-¡Vamos, Hyoudo Issei!- Sairaorg con un pisotón fue hacia Ise quien uso su velocidad para ir hacia él también… deberá confiar en su X-Pulse ahora más que nunca, un golpe de esa cosa y esta fuera…

* * *

Beta miraba la batalla desde la mente del chico, ver como este esquivaba los golpes cargados del demonio y como la ligera armadura se rompía… el chico era un idiota. ¿No lo ve? El tipo está más que determinado en ser una marioneta para llegar a su meta, no le importa tirar su orgullo por la borda. Ver como Ise atacaba usando el Alfa Stardust Tornado mostraba que el chico quería generar un daño… ¿Qué gana con esta lucha? El demonio solo ve su beneficio sin importar que…

 _ **[En eso te equivocas…]**_

 _ **-Alfa…-**_ Ver al primero que lo traicionó era…- _**¿Qué quieres?**_

 _ **[Saber cuando dejarás de creer que las acciones solo generan beneficio propio]**_

 _ **-¡Porque lo es! ¡Mira a ese demonio! ¡Sólo lucha para llegar a su meta, sin importar que deba tirar su orgullo a la borda!-**_ Beta vio como Ise cambió a Gamma y lanzó varios disparos para tener a Sairaorg a raya pero este los desviaba con sus puños para su sorpresa.- _**Eso son los seres que una vez deseábamos proteger.**_

 _ **[Solo ves el árbol, no el bosque… Ese demonio lo hace porque desea un futuro mejor para los que son como él, menospreciados por nacer sin talento]-**_ Gamma emergió a un lado de Alfa.- _**[En parte es admirable pero dañino, un día será traicionado por los que lo apoyan]**_

 _ **-Por eso digo que esta es una estupidez… El chico pelea una lucha inútil esta vez.**_

 _ **[No… No lo veo así, tomo su decisión de pelear porque desea demostrar su determinación al demonio y mostrarle que no debe apoyarse en los que no lo estiman, sino en los que sí… ellos le darán todo su apoyo]**_

 _ **[Y que a pesar de lo que sienta, entienda que no está sólo… Beta entendemos tu dolor pero… no por siempre debes estar así, si dieras la oportunidad de ver al mundo… Verías que no todo es malo]**_

 _ **-¡No Gamma, vi suficiente de estos seres… Estos que sólo buscan su beneficio! ¡No voy a hacerlo!-**_ Alfa y Gamma vieron como Ise recibió un impacto de una onda de viento creada por Sairaorg.

 _ **[Sólo respóndete esto Beta… ¿Lo haces porque odias el mundo en verdad o porque tienes miedo de ser decepcionado de nuevo?]-**_ Tras las palabras de Alfa, ambos se fueron dejando a Beta sólo, aún viendo la pelea.

 _ **-Ya una decepción basta Alfa, no creo poder soportar otra.**_

* * *

La batalla se había intensificado, Sairaorg ahora con su armadura había ganado una clara ventaja sobre Ise quien a pesar de poder ir a la velocidad de este, carecía de la defensa y fuerza para un ataque contundente.

La batalla vista desde afuera no necesita comentarios, la imagen lo muestra todo… Ise está en una clara desventaja y se muestra porque la forma Alfa se estaba agrietando con solo los roces u ondas que Sairaorg generaba con sus puños.

-Demonios… Ise no puede contratacar.- El comentario de Xenovia era el pensamiento de todos.

-Si sólo pudiera usar a Beta como lo hace con el resto.- Asia dijo eso con preocupación.- Pero aún puede usarla sin…

-No servirá.- Ravel se mordía el pulgar.- Las formas Perfectas de Alfa y Gamma llevan los atributos de velocidad y potencia de fuego al nivel de un demonio de clase Suprema, Beta sin Perfeccionar solo aumenta un poco la fuerza y defensa, el poder y defensa de Sairaorg-sama con su armadura es la de un Demonio de clase Suprema… sin Beta Perfecta, Ise-sama no va a ganar.

-No… No puede ser.- Fluttershy no creyó lo que oyó pero la evidencia era más que clara.- ¿Qué puede hacer?

-Tiene dos opciones, adquiere la última forma perfecta o ataca con una técnica que rompa esa defensa pero la Gaea Force y el poder del rifle tardan en cargar.- Fay negó con la cabeza, estaba sin ideas.

Todos siguieron viendo la batalla, en la zona VIP la batalla sin duda era intensa de ver pero uno en especial sonreía. Lord Bael miraba como su hijo estaba logrando poco a poco amedrentar al Sekiryuutei, con la derrota de este… Se habrá acabado y su influencia política crecerá… Ver como el Sekiryuutei cambiaba de forma de nuevo, esta vez a una más gruesa le hizo ver que estaba desesperado, un poco más…

* * *

[Usar la forma Beta sin haber logrado su forma Perfecta… ¿Deseas morir?]

-No veo que tengamos más opción, estoy sin alternativas.- Ise sabía que para ganar necesita atacar y eso no lo está haciendo maldita sea.

Con la forma Beta, Ise se cubrió del golpe de Sairaorg que iba a su abdomen… si bien lo resistió tras repotenciarse varias veces. El impacto le sacó el aire y algo de sangre, demonios… apenas logró reducir el daño y ahí van otras 3 costillas a las cosas que deberá curar luego. Alzó el puño y le dio un impacto a Sairaorg en la cara que si logró que esta vez retroceda, momento que Ise aprovechó en tomar aire.

-Sin duda, esa forma sería perfecta contra mí pero es más débil que las otras dos en términos de repotenciar. Es una lástima…

-Agh… créeme, ese es un asunto del cual no tengo control total.- Ise se levantó como pudo.

-Ya veo… Aunque veo que aún así no caerás tan fácilmente.- Sairaorg suspiró.- Regulus…

- **¡Señor, es el momento perfecto para emplearlas!-** el dragón habló desde el pecho de la armadura.- **¡Deme la orden!**

-¡Hazlo, prometí dar todo en esta batalla!- Las manos del demonio brillaban de color oro y estaban… ¿Cambiando?- ¡Hyoudo Issei, esta es la mejor batalla que he tenido pero… Debe acabar, usaré todo mi poder para derrotarte!

-¿Qué diablos?- Ise vio como en los puños de Sairaorg se crearon unas especies de guantes más gruesos y con distintas capas, sus manos salían de algo que parecía la boca de un león debido a que se veía uno en cada puño.

-Te presento a mi técnica combinada con Regulus, el Cestus de Nemea.- Ise sudó frío al sentir el aura de esas cosas, más al ver que esos guantes aumentaron su poder físico aún más.- La preparé especialmente para nuestra batalla.

[No dejes que te de… ni con Beta lograrás soportar el impacto]- Ddraig miró esos guantes, era malo…

Sairaorg cargó poder en ambos guantes y se veía con mucha claridad como estos acumulaban el poder, su carga era peligrosa. Ver como el demonio lanzaba un golpe hacia él le hizo moverse gracias a su X-Pulse… el impacto paso de largo pero el daño que generó atrás de él era enorme… parecía que había pasado un terremoto…

-Mierda…

-Se acabó.- Ise vio el otro puño ir hacia él, el peso de la armadura, sus heridas… todo sumó a que no pueda reaccionar a tiempo, el X-Pulse le dio la respuesta que no quería… No había salida.

Sairaorg impacto todo su puño en el pecho de la armadura y el impacto sonó como el rugido de un león al mismo tiempo que le pecho de la armadura de Ise y su casco se hacían trozos con una gran cantidad de sangre saliendo de la herida, el Dragón cayó al suelo… aparentemente derrotado.

* * *

[¡In-Increíble! El impacto de esos guantes tumbó al Sekiryuutei]

[Se acabó, Cestus de Nemea aumenta la fuerza de los golpes 10 veces, si antes eran peligrosos ahora son mortales… es una suerte que el Sekiryuutei tuviera esa gruesa armadura o habría muerto]- el campeón dijo eso con calma, Azazel no pudo decir más… se había acabado.

-¡Ise!- Rias y Twilight miraron con horror como la sangre salía del cuerpo de su novio.

-¡Se acabó, sáquenlo de ahí… se está desangrado!- Kuroka gritó al árbitro quien solo miraba la imagen.- ¡Óigame hijo de…!

-¡Miren!- Koneko señaló la imagen, ante la sorpresa de todos, el Dragón aún estaba consciente… a penas.

-¿Cómo lo hizo?

 **-Ese Ddraig, actuó rápido para salvar al muchacho.-** Vritra salió de la sombra de Saji.- **Miren bien…**

Todos vieron la imagen y se pudo ver que el pecho de Ise estaba cubierto de escamas rojas…

-No lo creo, cubrió el pecho de escamas en un instante para soportar el daño.- Tsubaki no lo creía, que locura.

-Pero no servirá de nuevo, otro golpe y se acaba.- Sona apretó los dientes.- No hay salida…

-¡No, I-nii aún puede ganar!- Pinkie dijo eso seria.- ¡Él siempre logra retumbar todo cuando parece perdido! ¡Puede hacerlo, hay que creer en él!

Todos vieron como la chica animaba a los niños a vitorear con ella, las otras tres hacían lo mismo. Rias y Twilight vieron que de entre los niños, el niño que Ise atendió estaba presente, aún con lágrimas en los ojos animaba a los otros a que no lloren, que crean en Ise. Ambas chicas se vieron las caras, luego al resto y todas se levantaron…

* * *

-Se acabó, no hay más que puedas hacer.- Sairaorg veía como Ise trataba de levantarse pero sin mucho éxito.- Mejor ríndete, morirás desangrado a este paso.

-Guh… no puedo… Maldita sea…- Ise sentía que su cuerpo perdía sensibilidad, la sangre…- ¿Así acaba…? Rayos…

[¡Ni se te ocurra rendirte ahora!]- un minuto… esa voz…

-¿Rias…?- Ise alzó la vista, pudo ver la imagen proyectada de sus amigos.

[¡No te rindas, pelea hasta el final como siempre lo haces!]

-Twily…

[¡Vamos Ise-kun, no es la primera vez que pasas esta situación!] [¡Demuestra tu determinación!] [¡Ni creas que dejaré que te rindas luego del esfuerzo del resto!]

Los gritos de todos, incluso el grito de ánimo de los niños basto para que el Sekiryuutei haga un último esfuerzo, levantarse a pesar de la herida y la sangre que perdía… Mierda como dolía solo tratar de respirar, un pie primero, luego impulsarse…

[¡Arriba!]

Con un grito de dolor y esfuerzo, el Sekiryuutei se puso de pie de nuevo ante el asombro de todos y la ovación de muchos, este se veía débil pero sus ojos denotaban que no se había rendido.

-¿Cómo…?

-Sairaorg… al igual que tú, tengo una razón para prestarme a esto….- Ise se tomó la herida en el pecho.- Para mostrarme a mí mismo que… Puedo hacerlo, a pesar de las cosas malas y difíciles.- El joven dio un paso tambaleante.- No voy a perder, no puedo perder… por mis amigos que me apoyan, por los que lucharon con determinación, por ti en respuesta a tu reto… ¡Voy a ganar, a demostrarte que mi determinación no es débil! ¡Estoy aquí para mostrar a todos lo que Hyoudo Issei está hecho! ¡Y lo demostrare con mis puños!- los ojos del joven brillaron con ese destello rojizo en el fondo de ellos… no había perdido aún.

* * *

 _ **-¡Qué estupidez! ¡Todo esto es una estupidez! ¡Esta pelea, los ánimos de tus amigos, tu determinación, TODO!-**_ Beta miraba con rabia lo que pasaba.- _ **¡Todo lo que dicen suena bien pero la realidad es que un día sucumbirán a sus deseos… Cómo todos!-**_ Miró la imagen de Ise y de esos chicos.- _**…. Y creyendo eso… ¿Por qué deseo darles mi fuerza? No lo entiendo… Su determinación, su voluntad… ¿Cómo algo tan frágil puede ser tan llamativo y atraer tanto a las personas?-**_ Miró la puerta con su candado.- _**Tal vez esta sea la generación que…-**_ Se acercó al candado.- _**No creas mal chico, no lo hago por ti… lo hago para ver donde te lleva tu determinación pero para ello, necesitas más poder.-**_ Tomo el candado y lo aplastó.- _ **Pensándolo bien, si te odio… por mostrarme que la gente puede cambiar… incluso yo.**_

Beta desapareció en un destello de luz mientras que el último candado brillaba y un símbolo aparecía en este medio segundo. Estaba cerca, cerca de abrir la puerta al potencial ilimitado que tenía.

* * *

Ise dijo eso pero su estado no apoyaba sus palabras.

-Fuertes palabras Hyoudo Issei pero de nada sirve si no puedes mostrarlas, acabaré esto con un último golpe.

-Rayos… Debo de… ¿Eh?- el intenso destello en el Boosted Gear, esto era…

 **[Actualización encontrada para el Cosmos Tri System, versión 2.75 instalada. Se otorga un 900% de sincronía]**

-¿¡900%!?

 **[Ha aumentado el desempeño de Beta Meteoric Dragon, se tiene acceso a la forma Perfecta]-** la gema brilló más intensamente.- **[Las Formas Perfectas de Alfa, Beta y Gamma han sido desbloqueadas, se permite un cambio de entre las formas sin decir el código de activación y la velocidad de cambio se ha incrementado]**

[Tú…]- Ddraig miraba a Beta que apareció al lado de Alfa y Gamma, ante la sorpresa de ellos.

 _ **[No creas mal… deseo ver los límites de tu determinación y los de esta generación, para ello debes ganar esto chico y demostrarme tu convicción]-**_ Beta dijo eso sin mucha emoción.

 _ **[Beta… tú…]**_

 _ **[Es bueno que te unas hermano]**_ \- Alfa sonaba feliz al ver que los tres estaban juntos.- _**[¡Ahora chico, hora de mostrar el poder del Perfect Cosmos Packing Tri System al mundo!]**_

El brillo que lo envolvió restauró la armadura y cerró parcialmente la herida, Ise y Ddraig sintieron un intenso calor en ellos, uno que empezó a recorrer la armadura y hacer que esta brille…

-Esto es…

[No es la energía corrompida del Juggernaut, ni la caótica del Modo Ruina… Es como, como mi poder cuando tenía cuerpo… esto es… ¡Cómo cuando peleaba con Albión solo para ver quien era más fuerte, el poder que el Dios Bíblico selló está a nuestro alcance! ¡Vamos compañero, nuestro verdadero poder… usémoslo con todo!]

[Deseo]

[Determinación]

[Divinus]

[Dragón]

[Desastre]

[Destrucción]

[Destino]

[DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD]

El sonido que salía del Boosted Gear, esas voces… los Sekiryuutei pasados… Aún estando en el fondo del Sacred Gear lo apoyan. La luz que envolvía al Sekiryuutei murió mientras este miraba a Sairaorg quien no sabía como reaccionar a lo reciente.

-¡Sairaorg!- el dragón alzó su puño hacia él.- ¡Hora del Round final! ¡Beta!- alzando su puño al cielo como desafiándolo, Ise activó la nueva forma Perfecta.

 **[Perfect Beta Meteoric Dragon]**

El grosor de la armadura creció, los puños ganaron marcas rojizas intensas alrededor de la gema, el fuego salía de los orificios en los guantes y los hombros, con un choque de puños el Sekiryuutei mostró su nueva forma, la forma Perfecta de Beta.

 **[Beta Perfect Packing Completo]**

[¿¡Qué es esto!? ¡El Sekiryuutei tuvo un extraño destello de su guante que restauró la armadura y trato su herida! ¡No sólo eso, la forma que sucumbió ante el golpe de Sairaorg Bael regreso, además que se ve mejor que antes!]- el comentario mostraba que no creía lo que pasaba.

-Tú…

-¡Vamos!

Ise alzó su puño y lanzó un golpe al aire en dirección de Sairaorg quien esquivó la intensa onda de viento que pasó y destruyo lo que tenía a su paso ¿Acaso…? Optó por cargar poder en sus guantes y se lanzó al Sekiryuutei a una gran velocidad y lanzó su golpe, sabía que este no podría igualar su velocidad por la armadura.

Cuando vio que el Sekiryuutei detuvo el golpe con una mano… ¿Cómo se hizo tan fuerte? El dragón alzó la mano y estampó su puño en el pecho de Sairaorg quien sintió la fuerza de este, su armadura dañada por la fuerza.

-Me la debías.- Ise sacó su puño del pecho de su oponente quien se limpiaba la boca.- Ya no necesito correr, puedo hacerte frente ahora.

-Lo veo… y pensar que lo lograrías…

-No, no fui sólo yo… fue la convicción de todos los que lograron esto.- Ise podía sentir como Beta le daba poder a las llamas.- Es el final…

-Sí, quien tenga la más fuerte convicción ganará.- Sairaorg sabía que ahora podían luchar en iguales condiciones.- Terminemos esto.- Se puso en guardia al igual que el castaño.

[Compañero, la armadura es más resistente pero no te confíes]- Ddraig estaba preparando todo para lo que se viene.- [Te recuerdo que aún están las otras formas y ahora podemos creer un combo con ellos]- la idea de Ddraig era buena, debe aprovechar la oportunidad para usarlas.

Ya con ello listo, ambos oponentes se lanzaron contra el otro y con sus puños chocaron de nuevo, esta vez la fuerza de este choque fue tal que el lugar entero tembló y el relieve casi se vuelve plano. Ambos se vieron a los ojos y una cosa paso por ambos… ¡Al diablo la estrategia!

Un golpe en la cara, otro en el abdomen, otro en la cara, patadas, el pecho, uno y otro golpe donde los X-Pulse de ambos se centraron en una cosa, atacar. No esquivar, la defensa será cosa de la armadura de ambos, el que ataque más y dañe más, ganará.

Los que veían la pelea notaban como cada golpe de cada joven hacia tambalear al otro pero ninguno caía, como los impactos creaban ligeros temblores y el lugar se mostraba inestable por el choque de cada uno. Uno a uno empezó a animar ambos, no les importaba quien ganara, solo ver esta increíble batalla los hacía a ambos ganadores en sus propios medios.

[¡Puños, una simple pelea de puños está ocurriendo en el campo de batalla! ¡No estrategias, no técnicas llamativas, sólo una pelea de puños al mismo estilo de una pelea de niños! ¡Golpear y ser golpeado es todo lo que sucede ahí!]- la dimensión de bolsillo estaba temblando, se notaba que estaba al borde de caer.- [¡Algo tan simple pero a la vez intenso está haciendo temblar todo y a todos! ¡Todos están de pie, adultos y jóvenes, hombres y mujeres, incluso los que ven desde la comodidad de sus hogares están emocionados! ¡Maldita sea, estos dos son increíbles!]

¡Sairaorg! ¡Sairaorg!

¡Sekiryuutei! ¡Sekiryuutei!

Esos eran los gritos que se oían en todo el estadio y tal vez en varios sitios, la pelea no tenía tregua. Ambas armaduras habían sufrido severos daños pero seguían ahí, defendiendo a sus dueños de los golpes enemigos. Ninguno caía, estaban determinados a seguir…

Ise en eso desapareció de la vista de Sairaorg tras dar un golpe y reapareció atrás de este con Perfect Alfa, ahora podía cambiar más rápido entre formas, y le clavó las garras en el hombro derecho tras arrancar un trozo de la armadura, Sairaorg lo atacó pero este volvió a Perfect Beta en una fracción de segundo para bloquear el golpe y dar una patada a la rodilla herida de su oponente y lo hizo con la otra. Sairaorg sintió sus piernas flaquear… No… No podía caer, no ahora… No ahora que está teniendo la mejor batalla de su vida. Se puso firme y atacó de nuevo pero el Sekiryuutei resistió el golpe aunque la armadura se dañó seriamente y alzó su puño para darle a Sairaorg en la cara, el trozo del casco de este se rompió por la fuerza del golpe.

[¡Compañero, sincronía al 600%! ¡Cada vez que cambias de forma perdemos sincronía!]

 _-¿¡Cuantos cambios me quedan!?_

 _ **[¡3, es todo lo que quedará!]**_

 _ **[El combo es una buena idea para cambiar el flujo de batalla pero pierdes energía]**_

 _ **[Agh, maldita sea… ¡No te he dado mi poder para que pierdas ahora! ¡Gana!]**_

Alfa, Gamma y Beta daban todo lo que podían para mantener la sincronía alta y gastar menos de esta durante los cambios pero…

Ver como Sairaorg y él estaban al límite, no aguantaran más… Ise se alejó de él luego de un último golpe. Tomo distancia y cambio a Alfa para tomar vuelo y distancia… ¿Qué está…?

[¡El Sekiryuutei ha tomado distancia y vuelo! ¿¡Cuál es su plan!?]

[¡Acabar esto, ese chico sin duda está loco!]- Azazel gritó riendo al captar la idea de Ise.

-¡Entiendo tu plan Hyoudo Issei! ¡Acabemos esto de una vez!- Sairaorg alzó su puño izquierdo para cargar poder.- ¡Regulus! ¡Todo el poder!

 **-¡A la orden!** \- mientras el Touki brillaba…

 _ **[¡Máxima velocidad chico, es el todo o nada!]-**_ a las palabras de Alfa, los propulsores crearon un Boom Sonico y fueron hacia Sairaorg.

La velocidad de vuelo era tal que la misma armadura se estaba rajando… Al verse cerca de Sairaorg, el Sekiryuutei cambió a Perfect Beta y concentró poder en su puño izquierdo… Todo lo que le quedaba.

La expectativa era grande y más al verse ya ambos tan cerca. El X-Pulse de Sairaorg le indicó donde atacar, no había falla. Ise dejó que el suyo lo guíe y ambos al estar cerca del otro….

Sairaorg alzó el puño y lanzó su poderoso golpe hacia el Sekiryuutei, este esperó hasta tenerlo el golpe a un centímetro de la cara para luego pisar con fuerza el suelo y darse un impulso con este para girar todo su cuerpo y esquivar el poderoso golpe a penas… Sairaorg no creyó lo que vio… ¿Cómo lo hizo…? ¿Dos pasos delante de él? ¿Su X-Pulse predijo más allá del golpe?

Ise se reacomodo en el aire, cuando piso suelo cargó poder y…

 **[Beta Meteoric Impact]**

Todo el golpe dio en la cara del demonio quien sintió que la conciencia se le fue medio segundo, la fuerza de este fue tal que lo mando a impactar con una montaña… Ise vio su medidor de sincronía, 200%...

 _ **[Último relevo, tu turno Gamma]**_ \- Beta le dio el relevo al que faltaba.

Perfect Gamma Nova Dragon apareció y alzó vuelo con el rifle en mano, apuntó y empezó a cargar poder mientras Sairaorg trataba de pararse pero… el cuerpo ya no le respondía.

 _ **[Hora del gran final]**_

El rifle acumulaba energía y ya estaba al 100%, era todo o nada.

[¡Compañero, recuerdo que el Regulus Nemea resiste proyectiles! ¡Lo mejor es que el poder del disparo se centre en un punto para generar un daño mayor!]

-Hagamos eso entonces.- la concentración del rifle cambió ligeramente, era más concentrada en un punto.- ¡Fuego!

 **[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]**

 **[Gamma Nova Explosive Blaster]**

El disparo fue hacia el demonio con tal fuerza que Ise se vio forzado no seguir usando el brazo derecho, su hombro… Sin poder hacer nada, Sairaorg fue envuelto en el ataque final del combo del Tri System.

El silencio era expectante, más cuando Ise piso tierra y quedó con su armadura normal… miró el guante...

[51%]

-Todo eso… es natural tras usar tanto poder…- Ise miró el lugar donde Sairaorg estaba, ver su mal herido cuerpo y su armadura…- No creo que se levante…

[Sería una hazaña hacerlo…]

-Sí… ¿Eh?- el joven en eso notó algo, una figura al lado del demonio, una mujer… ¿Un fantasma? Y parecía que le decía algo…- Nadie la ve… ¿Sólo yo…?

-….ba.- la mujer habló apenas pero Sairaorg reaccionó a ello ante la sorpresa de Ise. No puede ser…- Sairaorg.

-Un minuto… ella es… la madre de Sairaorg… ¿Cómo es que…? Mandó su conciencia de algún modo para velar por él… Eso no puede…

- **Un milagro sin duda, el amor de esta mujer por su hijo es tal que ha roto toda ley natural.-** Haou habló por primera vez desde el inicio de la pelea, esto era increíble.

-¡Arriba Sairaorg, debes levantarte! ¡Tienes que levantarte!- la voz de la mujer, firme pero suave a la vez, la voz de una madre regañando a su hijo.- ¿¡No me lo prometiste, no ibas a ser el más fuerte de todos!?- Sairaorg empezó a reaccionar a esas palabras para sorpresa del dragón.- ¿¡Acaso no te hiciste fuerte por tu sueño!? ¡Ese en el que crearías un mundo donde uno no pase el mismo dolor que tú, uno donde cada uno cree su camino con sus propias manos! ¿¡No es ese acaso tu sueño!?

-Sairaorg…- Ise lo sabía, él no la oía ya que hubiera reaccionado a su voz.

-¿¡No es por ello que tienes siervos que te apoyan con todo su corazón!? ¡Hay gente que cree en ti! ¿¡Acaso lo olvidaste!?

[¡Sairaorg-sama, arriba no se rinda!] [¡Usted nos aceptó cuando nadie más lo hizo, creemos en usted y su sueño] [¡Levántese, no deje que el combate se acabe así!]

-Ellos…- Ise escuchó el grito de ánimos de los siervos del demonio pero el que siguió no lo esperó.

[¿¡Cuánto tiempo vas a estar ahí echado!? ¡Levanta el maldito trasero! ¿¡Es ese el límite de tu determinación!? ¡Lucha, ganes o pierdas… No pierdas tu convicción idiota!]- el grito del Elemento de la Lealtad sorprendió a todos… la chica tenía lágrimas en los ojos al decir eso…

-Aj… tú…- Ise no pudo evitar sonreír al ver eso, no cabe que será molestada luego.

-Lo has oído, hay gente que cree en ti… Arriba Sairaorg.- la mujer empezó a desaparecer.- Ve mi amado Sairaorg, eres mi hijo.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!

- **¡ROOOOOOAAAAAARRRRR!**

Tanto demonio como león rugieron, Sairaorg se puso de pie con pesar, sangre salía de sus heridas y cubría su armadura. Ise no sabía ni como reaccionar a eso…

-¡Hyoduo Issei, aún no… Aún no acabo… Debo ganar, por mi sueño!- Sairaorg miró al Dragón con determinación, una que sacó una risa a Ise.

-¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Increíble, aún luego de todo no caes! ¡Normalmente estaría asustado pero no…!- Ise pisó fuerte y sus ojos brillaban al igual que el Boosted Gear.- ¡Me emociona, la idea de seguir esta pelea me emociona demasiado!

 _ **[Oficial, el chico perdió el juicio…]**_

 _ **[Déjalo Beta, además la pelea es buena]**_

 _ **[Gamma tiene razón, sólo queda seguir… hasta el final]**_

El aura roja alrededor de Ise empezó a volverse fuego ante la ignorancia de este y que el contador de sincronía estaba… aumentando…

[¡Regulus, nuestros poseedores son idiotas!]

 **-¡Pero eso es lo que los hace los mejores Ddraig!**

El cuerpo de ambos empezó a emanar energía. Se pusieron en posición para seguir con lo que les quedaba… era el todo o nada.

-¡VAMOS!

Ise fue a la cabeza de su oponente y le dio un golpe con la fuerza que le quedaba, Sairaorg alzó su puño con el Cestus de Nemea que le quedaba. Acto seguido, Ise agarró el brazo y con un giro le dio una patada, Sairaorg se resintió pero uso su otro puño para dar un golpe en el abdomen del Sekiryuutei dañando esa área más.

Ambos en eso fueron a los golpes, no había casi nada de fuerza en ellos, solo espíritu… era todo.

* * *

[¡Increíble, ambos aún al borde del colapso no se rinden! ¡Prefieren luchar y caer que esperar la derrota!]- el comentario acompañaba el apoyo de todo el público a ambos.

Esto marcaba el inicio de algo, algo que dos sin talento habían logrado con su determinación. Una nueva era estaba iniciando… se habían sembrado las semillas de una nueva era.

Los demonios de la zona VIP no podían creerlo, toda oportunidad de ganar más poder se había ido con esta batalla. El público, todos adoran a esos dos, la idea de que si Sairaorg pierde y le quitan su apoyo no sirve… Aunque gane, el Sekiryuutei se ganó a todos con esta batalla… todo, todo ha sido en vano. Lord Bael miraba como su hijo golpeaba solo por instinto pero su armadura aún desprende el brillo dorado a pesar del daño.

-Maldita sea… Si sólo tuvieras el poder de la Destrucción no hubieras estado así.- El hijo menor miró a su padre, eso no era cierto… era porque nació sin talento que… ha llegado tan lejos.

* * *

Tras un cabezazo que destruyó el casco de ambos, la batalla seguía su curso, ambos ya tenían moretones en todo el cuerpo, dolía… ya ni sentían el golpe del otro pero el brillo de cada Sacred Gear no bajaba… Estos responden a la voluntad de su dueño, mientras más fuerte sea el deseo más poder tendrá y eso era justamente lo que estaba pasando, aún al borde de la inconsciencia… Ambos seguían dispuestos para luchar… No era orgullo, no era fama, no era poder…. Ahora sólo era para ver… quién es más fuerte.

Un golpe en la cara de ambos, mando a los dos hacia atrás un poco. Ambos escupieron sangre para luego pararse.

-¡Aún no… Aún mi cuerpo me responde!- la energía dorada touki de Sairaorg se hacía cada vez más grande…- ¡Vamos Regulus, dame todo tu poder para un último golpe!

- **¡Claro!-** el león dio poder que tenía al Cesta de Nemea que quedaba y esta brilló con intensidad.

-Ddraig… Alfa… Beta… Gamma…- el aura alrededor de Ise se volvió fuego, uno que ardía con gran intensidad.- ¡Poder, denme su poder una vez más!

[¡El último esfuerzo!] _**[Todo el poder en un ataque] [Para acabar esto] [Y ganar]**_

Las llamas envolvieron al Dragón y se concentraron en sus puños en su mayoría.

- **¡El último ataque!**

El grito de ellos marcó el final de esta batalla, ambos volaban para dar los golpes con lo que tenían...

 **-¡Shishi…!**

 **-¡Ten no Ryu…!**

Ambos alzaron sus puños derechos y…

- **¡SENKOUUUUUUUUU!**

El impacto de ambos ataques bastó para hacer que la dimensión empiece a fallar y esta tiemble como nunca…

[700%... 800%...900%...910%]- la sincronía en el Boosted Gear estaba…

Ambos oponentes sintieron que sus brazos derechos se rompieron pero no acabó, aún tenían el izquierdo… Se separaron para tomar distancia y volvieron a volar contra el otro, esta vez sus energías consumiendo todo de ellos…

[950%... 970%... 990%...]

-¡HYOUDO ISSEIIIIII!

-¡SAIRAORG BAEEEEEEL!

 **¡ROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAR!**

Las apariencias de un dragón hecho de puras llamas y un león dorado hecho de touki impactaron contra el otro y justo en eso… Sairaorg vio algo en medio de esas llamas… Una armadura… Una Armadura carmesí… una que superó su puño y…

El impacto de ambas bestias generó que la explosión que hubo se lleve todo el lugar ante el asombro de todos… la luz de la explosión no dejaba ver nada, todos expectantes de ver el resultado… Increíble pensar que esos dos son adolescentes, Azazel jura que lo vio… el poder que su padre pensó para los Sacred Gears, fue un instante pero lo vio, la voluntad de uno tomando forma física.

La luz se disipo y se vio como tres figuras aparecían, dos cayendo al suelo… Eran Sairaorg Bael y Regulus, el primero con su ropa hecha pedazos pero con una sonrisa en el rostro, el segundo viendo al Sekiryuutei…

 **-Gracias Sekiryuutei… por darle a mi amo, la mejor pelea de su vida….** \- el león cayó inconsciente al lado de su amo con Ise parado frente a ellos.

Este tenía el puño izquierdo al frente signo del golpe que dio con el Boosted Gear dañado, sólo algo de los pantalones y sus botas quedó de su ropa… parecía inconsciente pero había una sonrisa en su rostro y unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, alzó el puño en señal de victoria y…

-¡Gracias, gracias por esta gran pelea Sairaorg!- el grito del público acompañó su grito de victoria.

[Sairaorg Bael ha caído inconsciente, el ganador es el Sekiryuutei Supremo Hyoudo Issei]

Al oír esas palabras, el joven al fin cayó al suelo inconsciente, sin ver la marca en su guante antes que este desaparezca.

[999%]

La sincronía más alta hasta la fecha, la batalla entre el Sekiryuutei Supremo y el Shin Shishiou había acabado.

* * *

Insertar canción: Drastic my soul [Tv Edit.] – Mikio Sakai

Al iniciar la canción, vemos que la cámara se mueve discretamente y nota una especie de destellos de luz para mostrar a Issei quien se encontraba sentado en una especie de roca sobre una especie de mar mientras que las letras de la canción comienzan a ser entonadas.

Ima sugu sumetai itsuwari no kamen tsuketa kono jibun wo

(Quiero vivir ahora a pesar que llevo esa mascara marcada por el engaño)

Y en el reflejo del agua, Issei estaba con los ojos cerrados pero se muestra que poco a poco se ve que su cuerpo se cambia a uno que posee Haou, siendo el castaño su reencarnación actual, pero el color de su cabello era blanco.

Giratsuita tsuki to yami ga kousa suru Spiral Sky

(Y la brillante luna con la oscuridad se cruzarán en este cielo espiral)

Por un momento, la cámara está mostrando el cielo, pero se ve diversos destellos de la luz del sol pero poco a poco se va alejando y mostrando a Haou que estaba sentado aun en esa roca en el mar haciendo alusión que era el reflejo del cielo que mostraba hace poco.

Kagami aru futashika Relation toki ni kizuna sae kokoro wo shibaru

(Existe una relación extraña en el espejo entrelazando los tiempos de este corazón)

Ahora que está viéndose un lado el como el rey supremo todavía se encuentra sentado la cámara se mueve hacia estar en frente de él mientras que la escena se cambia a una ciudad que se encuentra entre abandonada y destruida y en una roca parecida en donde estaba Haou que ahora es Issei quien se encuentra sentado viendo su reflejo en un charco de agua mientras que se le da un acercamiento al castaño que se encuentra sentado en ese lugar.

Ugokenai? Soretomo ugokanai?

(¿Podrás moverte? ¿O no podrás?)

Ya estando en frente de Issei que seguía viendo el reflejo suyo en el carcho de agua que tenía fijada su mirada mientras que las luces en destellos iluminan parte de su vestimenta.

Kodoku wo tsuyosa ni kaete!

(¡Cambiaré la tristeza por fuerza!)

Y en diversos momentos notamos como unas gotas de agua al ritmo de la música de fondo caen primero en el reflejo de la mirada fija de Haou, luego la de Issei y al final una que muestran la mitad de su rostro que el lado derecho es el del rey supremo y el izquierdo es del Sekiryuutei Supremo actual que cierran sus ojos para luego mostrar unas gaviotas que estaban flotando en el mar y que un flujo de agua hace cambiar lo que se ve ahora siguiendo la canción.

Drastic my soul aruka mama kono kokoro wo michiite

(Drástica mi alma como si este corazón está guiando un camino)

Ahora haciendo un cambio de escena, vemos a Lavenza y Charlotte que comienzan a ver a la distancia viendo a su querido y amado Haou quien se preparaba para ir hacia otra batalla cuando estaba vivo mientras que ellas desaparecen en un flash de luz mientras que el rey supremo tenía un rostro triste ya que cambia a su forma parecida a la que tiene su reencarnación actual pero teniendo su cabello albino.

Drastic my self negai koete atarashii jibun e to

(Drástica a mi ser superando el deseo de convertirme en un nuevo yo)

Y hablando de Issei, este se encuentra hablando con diversas chicas que tienen sentimientos amorosos por él ya que volvía de entrenar un tanto más para poder dominar sus poderes.

Oh Drastic my soul tashikametai Ima koko ni ikiru imi wo

(Oh, drástica mi alma quisiera saber el cómo puedo vivir ahora mismo)

Tanto como el rey supremo y el Sekiryuutei Supremo se miran fijamente, ambos alzan su puño para chocarlo haciendo que Haou se vuelva en destellos de luces que van hacia Issei quien cierra sus ojos para luego abrirlos que estaba sentado en una especie de risco mientras que su harem y amigos estaban cerca y se le acercaban.

Drastic myself motto kooku Ukai yami tsukinukete

(Drástica a mi ser subiendo más alto para perforar a través de la oscuridad)

Y nota que comienzan a aparecer los primeros rayos de luz provenientes del sol mientras que se acercan para ver el amanecer y cambiar su rostro que estaba neutro en ese momento a uno que muestra una sonrisa para seguir viendo el amanecer del nuevo día.

I believe in drastic my soul

(Creó en mi alma drástica)

Ahora la cámara comienza a mostrar a Issei que estaba a espaldas de la misma y que se aleja mientras que poco a poco un fondo blanco se muestra en toda la pantalla mientras que la canción de fondo se termina.

* * *

 **NOTA:**

 **Actualización 2.75: Otorga acceso a la última forma perfecta del Tri System y otorga un cambio de formas inmediato a costa de un desgaste de sincronía para generar combos rápidos y letales.**

 **Perfect Beta Meteoric Dragon: Forma perfecta de la forma Beta, llevando la fuerza física y de defensa a nuevos niveles, el Sekiryuutei puede luchar con oponentes de una gran fuerza y defensa, posee poca velocidad.**

 **Cestus de Nemea: Técnica creada en conjunto por Sairaorg y Regulus, cambia la forma de los guantes de la armadura para dar una mayor fuerza de ataque. Letales, capaces de perforar casi lo que sea.**


	113. Felicidad

**Twilight: ¿Todo listo chicas?**

 **Rainbow: Sip, ya lo tenemos listo. Esta dormido, sin duda lo que le diste es fuerte.**

 **Rarity: ¿Estará bien, no queremos que sufra de una sobredosis?**

 **Pinkie: Estará bien, es más... aquí tengo inyecciones en caso eso pase.**

 **AJ: Temo que nos estamos volviendo criminales... Nos lo estamos llevando sin permiso.**

 **Twilight: Necesita descansar, necesita un relajo. Con todo lo que le pasa, es obvio que debe pasar esto.**

 **Fluttershjy: No lo sé Twilight... cuando despierte estará furioso...**

 **Rainbow: Eso se verá luego, ahora solo queda una cosa... Todos a bordo.**

 **Twilight: Espero que no le moleste el crucero. Y a todos ustedes, les aseguro que Izanagi estará bien. Solo nos lo llevamos de vacaciones. a la fuerza. Sin más que decir, el final de este arco.**

* * *

 **Sekiryuutei Supremo**

 **Arco 8: Vida y Determinación**

 **Capítulo 113: Felicidad**

Insertar canción: RE: MEMBER – FLOW (Tv edit.)

Kaki narase sonzai wo koko ni iru to...

(Haciendo tocar aquí la melodía de tu existir…)

Al iniciar la canción, vemos una silueta de un joven Issei que está viendo las lapidas de sus fallecidos padres mientras que poco a poco la luz del sol aparece haciendo que el castaño llegue a su actual edad mientras que antes de dar una última mirada a las lapidas de sus progenitores alza su vista al cielo que en su rostro pasa de un semblante serio a uno que tiene una sonrisa.

Aratana tabi ga ima hajimaru

(Un nuevo viaje ahora va a comenzar)

Mientras que la escena cambia a que Issei se encuentra en una especie de valle verdoso y que un pájaro comienza a tomar vuelo llevándose la mirada de la cámara que va hacia el cielo haciendo que mire directamente hacia al sol dejando que se muestre el título de la serie por unos instantes para que desaparezcan y luego muestren al castaño quien da un salto dirigiéndose hasta donde se encuentran sus conocidos y su harem siguiendo la música de fondo…

Kawari yuku kisetsu no naka wo ikinuku tabi ni bokura

(Mediante las estaciones cambian y los viajes que hemos tenido)

Mientras que las letras son entonadas, vemos a Rias y Twilight que reciben al castaño mediante que las demás se llegan dejando que Issei se rasque la nuca ya que estaba preocupadas al mismo tiempo que ven como Rean está lidiando en traer en todos los antojos de Celestia, Luna y Venelana ya en un estado de embarazo haciendo que Issei sude nervioso a mares y las chicas ya imaginan como su amado tendría que hacer lo mismo con ellas mientras que en sus rostros se muestra diversos sonrojos, desde ligeros hasta muy pronunciados y ven como los amigos de Issei conversan diversos temas triviales como lo que les pasa en su día a día.

Chie to tsuyosa wo te ni ireta kedo [Just looks like a survival game]

(A pesar que obtuvimos fuerza y sabiduría pero [Es como un juego de supervivencia])

Mientras que Fie se entrelaza su mano cariñosamente con la de Rean haciendo que las futuras madres ardan en celos, Issei tiene varios pasajes en su pasado sobre cómo pudo conocer a LeFay, Ayane, Raynare y Ravel a su respectivo momento luego de que se fuera de viaje con su maestro y el padre que lo ha estado criando desde ese momento.

Nagareteku jikan no naka ni okizari ni shita omoi wo

(Aunque dejemos esa era que hemos pensado atrás dejando al tiempo fluir)

En diversos momentos, vemos a los tres líderes de las fracciones sobrenaturales en sus rutinas habituales, como el que Michael se encuentra viendo el panorama desde su trono en el cielo, Azazel tomando sake mientras que hace su trabajo de profesor (aunque con esa rutina de tomar a tempranas horas cuestiona a varios compañeros de trabajo, incluyendo mujeres) y a Sirzechs lidiando lo que sabemos que es el peor enemigo de todos que ha existido desde tiempos muy antiguos, el papeleo. Y notando que va en aumento gracias a Grayfia que trae más documentos a revisar haciendo que el pobre líder se vuelva azul por el trabajo extra que tiene que hacer.

Wasureta koto sura wasurete ita

(Y dejando ya olvidando todos esos momentos)

Pero en una mesa podemos ver a Gabriel, Penemue y Serafall, a pesar de sus diferencias teniendo una charla de chicas siendo vistas por los demás quienes se sorprenden por ese acto, más no Issei que repentinamente nota que todos los presentes han desaparecido estando en una profunda oscuridad y ve a su yo niño desde ese momento totalmente cerrado llorando por lo que el destino los fuera llevado a destiempo.

Kuzure kaketa toki kodoku wo shitte deaeta bokura hitori ja nai

(En ese momento que caí, conocí la soledad. Pero me di cuenta que ahora no estoy solo)

Caminando hacia donde se encuentra su yo pasado, Issei le toma el hombro y con una sonrisa le muestra las diversas luces que aparecen que son las personas que durante el tiempo que ha crecido y se mantienen vivo el recuerdo de sus padres haciendo que su yo pasado se vuelva en destellos de luz haciendo que el castaño teniendo activado el Boosted Gear cambie su mirada haciendo un rostro serio de batalla hacia su contrincante, Sairaorg Bael que con una sonrisa va hacia él.

Sarake dase kanjou wo banjou no omoi wo

(Empieza a mostrar ese vigor y esos sentimientos)

Y de manera inmediata Issei va hacia la dirección de Sairaorg respondiendo a la sonrisa que tenía su contrincante en su rostro haciendo que muestren sus respectivos Balance Breaker entre auras rojas carmesí y doradas que chocan entre sí viendo que ellos se encuentran intercambiando golpes y batallando para seguir pasando sus límites.

Namidame ga unmei wo kaete yuku

(Esos ojos con lágrimas podrán cambiar el futuro)

Pero lo que no notan los dos luchadores es que cada una de las interesadas amorosas de alguna manera tienen lágrimas en sus ojos mientras que recuerdan la dura batalla anterior que casi les cuesta a varios, en especial a Aj con Sairaorg, Rarity con Yuuto, Rainbow con Genshiro y Fluttershy con Gasper respectivamente sus vidas mientras que seguían presenciando esa batalla entre los dos jóvenes que son X-Rounder que llego a un punto que un relámpago de energía se aparece haciendo que haya un destello de luz en la pantalla.

Yami ni uchi narase kodou wo kitto aeru yo

(Y haciendo eco tus latidos en la oscuridad, sin dudar nos volveremos a ver)

Que dentro del salón del corazón podemos ver a Issei y a Haou caminando lado a lado hasta que cruzan miradas mientras que en sus rostros pueden notarse una sonrisa previo a que ambos choquen sus puños en señal de amistad y lentamente desaparece mientras que el rey supremo asienta con la cabeza sobre el camino que sigue su actual encarnación ahora teniendo el título de Sekiryuutei Supremo.

Onaji itami no hata no moto de

(Dentro de las profundidades de nuestro mismo dolor)

Ahora que el lugar desaparecio por completo, dejando a Issei que se encuentra en un valle verdoso comienza a caminar mediante que en diversos flashes se muestra al grupo de Vali que se encuentra viajando por el mundo, Yuuto entrenando su técnica, Gasper quien estaba entre Tomoe y Fluttershy que lentamente se minimiza por una especie de campo de batalla va a ocurrir. El castaño llega a su casa pero se detiene para hacer una última mirada al cielo para seguir su rumbo.

* * *

-¿Dónde…?- Ise abrió los ojos, se vio en una habitación que no conocía, con vendajes en todo su cuerpo pero con un yeso en el brazo derecho. Es verdad que todo le dolía pero más que eso, está exhausto.

-Estás despierto.- Ise miró a su lado para ver que Sairaorg estaba en una cama al lado suyo, tan vendado como él y también con un yeso en el brazo.

-Sairaorg… Tú… Así que terminamos en la misma habitación…- Ise habló tranquilo, no tiene las fuerzas ni las ganas de discutir o pelear.

-Coincidentemente sí…- Sairaorg miró el techo.- Perdí…- Sonaba tranquilo a pesar de decir eso.- Es raro, haber perdido tras haber dado todo de ti, hasta el punto que no recuerdas toda la pelea… es refrescante.

-Sí… Igual… A decir verdad, al final creo que no me hubiera importado perder pero como un guerrero…

-Deseas mostrar que eres mejor que el otro… Lo sé. Lo diré con claridad, fue la mejor pelea de puños que he tenido.- Ise sonrió a esas palabras.- Ambos obtuvimos mucho de esta pelea.

Ise asintió, al fin tenía las 3 formas Perfectas de cada Cosmic Pack… Estaba cerca, cerca de un nuevo poder… Claro que pensará eso luego de recuperarse algo.

-Regulus debe estar en la habitación donde Kuisha y el resto está, no me sorprendería.

-Es increíble ver lo muy leal que es él contigo, me recuerda a Kurama con nosotros… claro que uno habla y el otro no.- Sairaorg rio un poco a esas palabras.- Pero… Espero que con esto las cosas se relajen.

-Mi padre… él ya no me apoyará como antes, eso lo sé.- Sairaorg dijo eso de la nada.- Pero no me molesta, luego de esta pelea y de ver lo lejos que he llegado por mis propios medios, me hace ver que no necesito la ayuda de personas que no me aprecian por quien soy, ni a mí ni a mi sueño.

-Suena bien… Y yo aprendí mucho de tu determinación, había olvidado lo que era eso.- Ise alzó la mano izquierda un poco.- Siento que me hice un poco más fuerte tras esto…. Ambos.- el demonio asintió a esas palabras.

Fue en eso que la puerta se abrió ante la sorpresa de ambos para mostrar a Sirzches, ambos jóvenes se vieron las caras por no saber que decir.

-Hola chicos, me alegro de verlos despiertos.- El Maou se acercó a ellos con una clara sonrisa.- Fue una pelea magnífica, se sintió el sentimiento y la emoción en esta, tanto que los de los altos mandos han quedado muy satisfechos y tal vez haya un cambio de pensamientos de algunos, eso ya se verá.- Sirzches miró a ambos.- Sairaorg, has demostrado que incluso sin talento uno puede llegar lejos si se lo propone.

-Gracias por sus palabras.

-E Ise-kun, tú has demostrado que no importa la raza… la determinación para lograr lo que nos proponemos no es ajeno a nadie.- Ise se mostró algo avergonzado a esas palabras.- Con eso dicho, te informo que habrá buenas noticias para el grupo de Rias en unas semanas, espérenlas con ansias.- el Maou se despidió de ambos y se retiró, dejando a ambos en silencio.

-¿Qué sorpresa será?

-Tal vez tenga que ver con asuntos de los demonios…- Sairaorg teorizo algo pero no quiere decir más hasta estar seguro.- Por cierto, nunca te felicite por salir con Rias.

-Jajajaja… creo que no…

-Cuídala, ella en verdad es una gran chica y dudo que haya alguien mejor para ella.

-Eso espero en verdad…- Ise suspiró un poco.- Por cierto…¿Qué hay entre Aj y tú? La vi animarte al final, me sentí algo triste y feliz al ver eso.- Que unas de sus "hermanas" apoye al rival… que dolor.

-Ah, creo que eso es algo que se deberá de ver.- Sairaorg no duda que escuchó algo de ella antes de levantarse.- Me tomaré las cosas con calma con ella, aún tengo que tratar las cosas con Kuisha.

-Espera… tú…

-No es nada raro en la sociedad demoníaca hacer estas cosas pero yo no soy mi padre, yo haré las cosas bien.- Ise cerró la boca al ver que pasaba…- Tengo tiempo para conocerla mejor, aún iré a las clases de jardinería, ya falte una semana… luego de ello…

-Hazla llorar y te golpeare peor que como lo hice en esta pelea.- Sairaorg rio a la cara de Ise.- Lo digo en serio…

-Jajajaja, lo sé… Despreocúpate, ella merece ser tratada como una flor… Al menos ese es un consejo que mi madre me dijo de como tratar a una chica.- Ambos rieron sin importar el dolor en sus cuerpos, tal vez lucharon hace unos minutos a muerte pero eran amigos y rivales al fin de todo.

* * *

-Que bueno que están bien…- Asia fue la primera en hablar al escuchar las palabras del Maou.

Todos estaban en la habitación donde Aki, Kaori y Kurama descansaban, los tres vieron la pelea por TV. Hubiera sido genial verla en vivo. Los tres estaban mejor pero aún les daban una noche de descanso absoluto…

-Y con decir que esta fue la mejor pelea que he visto me quedo corta…. No hagan chistes sobre eso.- Rainbow amenazo a todos con la mirada, algunos ya habían abierto la boca.- Y lo digo por ti Gen.

-Geh… Se ha vuelto muy intuitiva.- el joven suspiró mientras el resto reía un poco.

-Onii-sama, con esto… ¿Habrá más problemas de esta clase?

-Lo dudo Rias, la batalla se ha trasmitido a varios lugares y si un bando se entera de un acto contra esas dos jóvenes promesas, no dudo que habrá represalias y ninguno de los nobles tiene las agallas de dar la cara.

-Al menos algo de paz…- Twilight suspiró tranquila.- Hay muchas cosas buenas que salieron de esto.

-Sin duda, pudimos ver una pelea espectacular.- Ayane dijo eso con emoción, este fue un buen relajo antes de tener que volver a su casa en Kyoto por un motivo personal… ya se lo dijo al resto pero no está de más recordárselos.

-Y… Al fin nuestra vaquera, la del indomable corazón, ha abierto sus sentimientos.- A las palabras de Rarity, todos pasaron a ver la rubia con una sonrisa nada santa.- ¿No querida~?

-¡Ah, sabía que no me iba a salvar de esta!- La sonrisa burlona de varios la hizo suspirar.- Bien… Admito que es un chico interesante…

-¿Y?

-Q-Que se esfuerza… Por su sueño…

-¿Y~?

-Y-Y-Y… ¡Está bien, lo admito! ¡Me interesa, me gusta algo!- la chica se tapó la cara con su sombrero.- ¡Pero no significa nada aún, debo conocerlo más!

-Y para eso están las clases de jardinería.- Xenovia dijo eso con picardía.- Tal vez planten juntos la semilla.

-¡Idiota, esas cosas no se dicen así!- Ray le dio un cocacho a la chica.- ¡Mira como la has dejado!- la caído señaló a la rubia que se quedó helada.

-Ah… Ups…

-No entiendo… ¿Qué semilla? ¿Qué plantar…?- Irina razonó las palabras mejor para luego mirar a Xenovia con horror y darle otro golpe.- ¡Que inmoral!

-¡Ya perdón! ¡No me tienen que golpear!

-No entiendo…- Gasper miró al resto en busca de una explicación pero…

-N-No necesitas saberlo Gasper, no es necesario.- Fluttershy, quien había oído de esa analogía más de una vez debido a que en el kinder lo usan para los niños, le pidió que lo olvide.- Ya hablaré con Xenovia-san luego…

-¡No, golpéenme si desean pero no dejen que Fluttershy me regañe con su mirada, se los ruego!- Todos miraron a otro lado.- ¡Traidores!

-Ok, creo que estamos fuera de tema…- Kiba sonrió complicado, vaya cambio tan abrupto.- Otro punto a favor fue que Ise-kun lo logró, los tres Cosmic Packs…

-Sin duda son de un poder increíble.- Fay miraba desde su tablet los momentos en que cada forma cambiaba a otra en instantes.- Es increíble la velocidad de cambio…

-Aunque se nota que cada cambio es un gasto de energía y sincronía.- Kuroka dijo eso con calma.- Puede hacer combos pero cuesta hacerlos.

-Alfa es velocidad y reflejos, débil en defensa. Beta es fuerza y defensa, débil en velocidad. Gamma es poder mágico y ataques potentes intercalado con soporte, débil en fuerza.- Ravel dijo lo que sabían de cada una.- Si las tres se unen…

-Oh, oigan miren esto…- Pinkie quien veía la repetición con Fay notó algo al final de la pelea, en el choque final de ambos.- I-nii lleva algo.

Todos se acercaron a la tablet ante el horror de Fay que se sentía aplastada, incluso Sirzches se acercó a ver la repetición.

-¡Ahí, miren!- Pinkie señaló con el dedo.

-Yo no veo nada senpai… las llamas no dan una clara imagen.- Koneko se esforzó en ver algo pero solo veía una sombra.

 _ **-Diles que la agranden.-**_ Akeno escuchó a Innis quien parece si vio algo.

-Permítanme.- la chica agrando lo más que pudo la imagen y al hacerlo, lo vio… era pequeño pero estaba ahí.- Oh por…

-Dios.- Muchos dijeron eso por inercia, jaqueca para algunos pero no importa.

A la poca calidad de la imagen, se ve que en el segundo que Ise y Sairaorg chocan puños… Algo emergió en Ise, no era claro pero por la silueta se notaba que era una armadura pero por lo poco que se vio de su color, no era roja… era más oscura, más intensa…

-No puedo dar una conjetura clara pero hay algo ahí y sólo fue una fracción de segundo que emergió.- Rossweise tomó el aparato y analizó la imagen.- Tal vez si hago unas cosas podamos tener una mejor imagen.

-Dudo que alguien lo note.- Sirzches sabía que no muchos tienen tan buen ojo analítico. - Pinkie es un caso especial.

-Aaaawww, gracias.- la chica se avergonzó a las palabras de su futuro suegro.

-Mejor dejemos el tema ahí, esperemos a que todos se recuperen para poder irnos.- Twilight dio la sugerencia.

-Verdad, mejor vayamos a dormir… para eso está el hotel y…

-¡Pido la habitación más grande!- Rainbow salió disparada del lugar antes que Rias acabará.

-¡Eso no!- todos fueron tras la chica mientras Sirzches se quedaba con los 3 Pawns.

-Rayos… me gustaría disfrutar del hotel pero desean tenernos en observación.

-Veamos el lado positivo Aki, no vamos a tener que oír a nadie roncar.- Kaori sabe que algunas de sus amigas ronca, Kurama ladro en respuesta.- Tú no chico.

-Jajaja, al menos me alegro de ver que se divierten.- El Maou miró a los tres.- Buen trabajo, lo hicieron fenomenal a pesar de su poca experiencia en el mundo sobrenatural.- Sirzches fue a la puerta.- Sigan así, sigan apoyando a Rias.- el Maou se retiró del lugar dejando a los tres sonriendo por las palabras del demonio, al menos sus esfuerzos habían traído algo bueno y eso los dejaba satisfechos, por ahora.

* * *

Afuera del domo, los reporteros pedían unas palabras al Campeón, Diehauser Belial, por el reciente combate.

-Como ya dije en mis comentarios, la pelea 3 contra 3 sirvió para evaluar a los siervos de Sairaorg Bael y Rias Gremory. Si bien los de Bael superaron a los de Gremory en habilidad y experiencia, estos los lograron superar con perseverancia e ingenio, ambos fieles a sus estilos, sin duda serán grandes oponentes en un futuro no muy lejano.

-Campeón, en la batalla de Sairaorg Bael y el Sekiryuutei, la batalla por unos segundos estuvo en las manos de Bael, incluso logró tumbar al Sekiryuutei al suelo… Si lo hubiera rematado en vez de darle tiempo de levantarse, la pelea hubiera acabado ¿Qué piensa de la decisión de dejarlo pararse?- la pregunta del reportero hizo sonreír al Campeón.

-¿En ese contexto, en esa batalla donde se veía ya no importaba ganar o perder, sino de demostrar la firmeza y la determinación de cada uno, hubo alguna otra opción? Una pelea entre el Heredero de Bael sin el poder de la Destrucción y el Sekiryuutei God Slayer… Si hubiera acabado del modo que dices, nadie hubiera quedado satisfecho y maravillado con lo que se vio al final.- la respuesta solo trajo silencio, el demonio aprovechó en irse del lugar.

Dio su opinión, a veces ser lógicos no es la respuesta correcta, a veces… el instinto y el corazón bastan… en esta pelea eso fue lo que bastó ya que él si está satisfecho con lo que vio.

* * *

Rean y Azazel caminaban en dirección hacia cierto cuarto VIP, debido a que cada zona era para una mitología en especial para evitar unos choques nada deseados… Azazel se mostraba serio mientras caminaba.

-¿Por qué tantos deseos en verlo?- Rean miraba a su amigo.- Sé que con toda la información dada y demás puede haber sospechas y…

-Hay una cosa que deseo saber Rean, la información que Fie obtuvo estos meses nos lleva a que el líder de la facción de los Héroes y él han tenido ya un contacto hace años y él no informó nada.

-Te recuerdo que tuvimos a Ise escondido casi 10 años…

-Lo sé pero eso fue una buena razón y todos ahora lo saben… En cambio él no ha dado una aún.- Rean no dijo más, Azazel tenía un punto.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta que era su destino, esta se abrió para dejar ver a un hombre vestido al mismo estilo hawaiano, con camisa y lentes de sol incluido.

-Pero si es Sakra-dono… ¿Qué tal el espectáculo?

-¡Oh, pero si el hermano Ángel caído de la justicia y el ogro carmesí! ¡Las batallas fueron más que ardientes, deben de estar felices que los chicos que entrenan hayan dado tan buen espectáculo!- el tipo habló con sarcasmo, los dos lo sabían. Sakra, uno de los seres de más poder en el mundo, el Emperador Celestial, el que derroto al Dios de la Batalla, Asura.

-Te tengo una pregunta…

-Jajajajaja, adelante… pregunta con confianza y te la responderé.

-¿Qué tanto conoces a Cao Cao? Y no te servirá negarlo, los datos que tenemos nos dicen mucho.- el Dios sonrió a las palabras de Azazel.

-¿Hay algo de malo en eso? ¿Qué lo conozca? ¿Qué lo haga desde que este era un niño? ¿Qué te molesta? ¿Qué no lo haya reportado o que haya tenido contacto con él?

-¡Indra!- Azazel habló furioso mientras Rean ponía una mano en el hombro de su amigo. El bastardo no negó nada…

-Jajajajaja, relájate Azazel… no es necesario que me llames por ese nombre. Además… no es conmigo con quien debes estar molesto, sino con Hades.- Los dos vieron al Dios con confusión.- Hades, como ya saben tiene ese odio a las otras mitologías y tiene una ambición muy rara… No sé cuál es aún pero les diré algo. Hablan de paz y coexistencia pero deben de saberlo… Todas las facciones piensan en el fondo que su religión es la mejor y que las otras deben de desaparecer… Solo Odín y Zeus no piensan así, uno porque ya está harto de tantas batallas y el otro porque perdió un hijo a manos de un humano porque actuaron de manera cruel, aunque eso no quita el rencor que siente.- Rean afilo la mirada al oír eso.- Es fácil reunir mitologías que ya no tienen creyentes pero… ¿No han pensado en los Dioses y Religiones que sucumbieron ante la Católica? ¿Qué se sintió al ver una religión extranjera quitarle todo?- Azazel no dijo nada.- Je, miren en cada mitología… Los Dioses son más abiertos en sus rencores y emociones que los humanos.

Azazel y Rean sabían que eso era verdad, a pesar de las negociaciones… el sentimiento de vigilarse las espaldas no se ha ido y… El balance de poder debe cambiar, si hay una guerra el mundo será destruido, no pueden permitirse eso.

-Bueno, apoyaré desde afuera dado que, Ophis y los otros son una molestia.- Decir otros… ¿Se refiere a Cao Cao también?- Díganle esto al Sekiryuutei Supremo, fue una batalla magnífica pero si un día se vuelve una amenaza o se parece en algo a su vida pasada, entonces será eliminado… los que llevan la palabra Celestial en su nombre, basta con nosotros… tal vez a Haou no lo pude matar pero a este chico sí, dado que aún está lejos del nivel para hacerme frente.

-Por ahora.- Sakra sonrió a las palabras de Rean y se retiró del lugar dejando a ambos sin palabras.- Esto sólo demuestra que las cosas no serán tan calmadas como esperábamos.

-Lo sé, lo mejor será estar alertas a cada información que tengamos… Hay una información en Egipto que no me gusta nada.- Rean lo miro confundido.- Sakra y Hades… el mundo seguirá temblando… Ophis ¿Qué piensas en verdad? Las serpientes que creas y estás dando no solo aumentan el poder de quienes la reciben sino que los embriaga en este… Tu sueño sólo está trayendo Caos…- Rean no pudo decir nada ya que… él también creía eso.

* * *

-Vaya, que batalla más interesante fue esa ¿No?- En China, el cuartel donde la facción de Héroes yacía, Sunset apareció atrás de Cao Cao y el resto del grupo.- No lo diré a ciencia cierta pero el Sekiryuutei será un oponente difícil.

-Bah, yo puedo hacerme cargo de él.- Heracles habló confiado a lo que Jeanne negó con la cabeza.

-Sí que no tienes nada en el cerebro… ¿No viste lo último? ¡Hicieron colapsar el lugar idiota!- el grito de la rubia hizo que el hombre se sienta intimidado.- Rayos, cuesta creer que hace 2 años nuestros niveles no eran distintos y ahora…

-Sólo Cao Cao podría luchar con él y ganar, eso no lo podemos negar.- Leonardo miró a su líder quien seguía viendo el lugar donde estuvo la imagen de la pelea.- ¿Cao Cao?

-Es… emocionante.- Todos lo vieron con curiosidad.- Sin duda lo es…

-¿A qué te refieres Cao Cao?- Sigfrido miraba al portador de True Longinus confundido.

-Hace unos años, pelee con él… Si bien tenía ventaja sobre él, me confié y terminó en empate… cada uno con una cicatriz de ese día.- Cao Cao se tocó el labio.- Y ahora, siento que no sabré el resultado… sólo en la pelea lo sabré y eso me emociona.

-Sin duda eres un adicto a la batalla…- Georg no pudo decir más, ya conocía ese lado del líder de ellos y en verdad no había mucho que pueda decir.

-Si, como sea…- Sunset se acercó a Cao Cao y lo jaló del uniforme.- Ahora vamos a comer, no hice la cena para que se queden aquí como unos antisociales.

-Espera mujer… yo sé caminar sólo y… ¡Woah!- la salida del joven por parte de la joven sacó una gota de sudor a todos.

-Increíble, pensar que nuestro líder no puede hacer nada contra ella… eso me hace admirarla más.- Jeanne fue tras ellos, la comida de Sunset es deliciosa.

-Algo me dice que esa cercanía entre ambos es por algo más.- Heracles dio su opinión para luego…- ¡Espérenme, yo también tengo hambre!

Ver al grandote salir corriendo sacó una risa a todos, más por ver que en efecto… la compañía de Sunset había sacado algo de ellos que creyeron haber olvidado… esa paz de estar el día a día con gente que les importa y olvidar aunque sea un rato su ambición.

* * *

-Déjame ver…- Merlina analizaba la imagen de la batalla entre Ise y Sairaorg porque Vali se lo había pedido…

-Ya hallaste algo… ¿Verdad?- el Hakuryuukou se acercó a ella quien asintió.

-No es claro pero se ve un cambio en el Sekiryuutei en esas llamas, al momento del golpe final… Hay una armadura de color distinto a la normal, es leve pero se ve.

-Entonces eso significa que…

-Logró por un segundo un nuevo poder.- Arthur dijo eso mientras Bikou miraba la imagen.

-Increíble, logró eso en el calor de la batalla… Digno de admirar.

-Pero tal vez ni se dio cuenta Esdeath, la pelea y todo lo demás… Tal vez ni sabe que pasó.- Teepo dio su opinión mientras que Vali pensaba algo, Fenrir solo bostezo… él estaba conforme con lo que vio.

-Maldito Ise… Un paso delante de mí esta vez.- el Hakuryuukou se alejó un poco.- Merlina, el estado de los Condensers.

-Los Mark VI están estables pero no pasan del 90% de sincronía y ese es tu máximo…- La chica en eso sacó un plano y los mostró a todos.- Pero estos de acá, usando la tecnología del Mark VI y los datos que hemos obtenido estos últimos días… estoy segura de que lograrás el 100% de eficiencia que hemos buscado.

{Suena más que bien… Ddraig ya está cerca de un nuevo poder, nosotros no podemos quedarnos atrás Vali}

-Así es… Merlina, prepara los Mark VII mientras aprendo a controlar el 90% del Trans Arm para luego no tener problemas, para ello necesito de la ayuda de todos.- Todos asistieron a esas palabras.- Vamos a lograrlo, traer una luz que sea Celestial y Divina.

El Hakuryuukou había tomado el camino a su nuevo poder… un poder que superará el Juggernaut Drive y solo queda esperar un poco para que eso pase, para que los Dos Dragones Celestiales logren sus nuevas formas, formas que les dará la capacidad de crecer de manera ilimitada.

* * *

-Me duele... todo…- Ise estaba sentado en el sofa de su casa luego de finalmente haber vuelto con todos a la mañana siguiente. Debido a ciertos motivos optó por quedarse en casa mientras él, Aki, Kaori y Kurama descansaban.

 _ **[Tan cansado para no hacer nada ¿No?]-**_ Alfa le habló al joven quien cerró los ojos para ir al fondo de su alma.

Al abrirlos de nuevo, se vio en su salón del corazón con los 3 Cosmic Packs en frente suyo, a un lado de Haou y Skeith y atrás de él Ddraig. El joven se acercó a los 3 seres que no decían nada…

-Ok… Ahora que los tres están aquí… ¿Qué sigue?- Los tres se vieron las caras para luego mirarlo.- No lo saben…

 _ **[Esto no estaba en nuestros planes… lo admitiré, la idea de ver el mundo actual me gusta pero…]**_

 _ **[Lo que Gamma dice es que… No sabemos que camino seguirás, todo lo que ha pasado a sido porque tú lo forjaste]-**_ Alfa miró a Beta.- _ **[Aunque alguien tiene que decirte algo primero]**_

 _ **[Tch, como sea… Mira mocoso… Te ayudaré porque lo veré con mis propios ojos, si el mundo va a cambiar y no todo es como yo creí… Si tú has cambiado, entonces hay una esperanza para este mundo]**_ \- Beta se cruzó de brazos al decir eso.

-Je… claro, que así sea Beta.- Ise miró a los otros dos.- Igual a ustedes dos, demos lo mejor de nosotros.- Estos asintieron a esas palabras, si han optado por ayudarlo es porque desean creer una vez en el mundo que una vez los decepcionó… Sienten que con este chico y sus amigos, pueden lograr su meta original.

 _ **-No me queda otra más que decir felicitaciones mi otro yo.-**_ Skeith se acercó al joven.- _ **Por esto y por tan buena batalla, me sentí satisfecho por tal pelea.**_

 **-Espero que te haya gustado mi ligera modificación Ise.-** el joven miró al adulto con duda.- **Esa llamas son mi idea, digamos que representan tu espíritu… Lo que viste fue una prueba, la función real será cuando logres abrir esa puerta.**

[Me había olvidado de esa puerta por un segundo]- Ddraig miró la dicha puerta.- [Sólo queda un candado]

-¿Qué representa este candado?- Ise se acercó a la puerta con cuidado.

-Tus límites…- Todos se sorprendieron al oír la voz nueva.- Hola Ise-chan, veo que has crecido.

-¿¡Elsha!?- el joven se sorprendió al ver a la mujer y a su lado estaba…- ¿¡Belzard!?

-Hola Ise, te has vuelto un joven más fuerte en estos meses.- el antiguo Sekiryuutei miró a todos los presentes.- Y aumentó el número de personas aquí…

- **Je, es un caso especial… Skeith y yo rara vez aparecemos aquí.-** Haou señaló al ente quien asintió.- **Veo que hallaron algo en la data del Sacred Gear.**

-Así es… la estamos salvaguardando para no perderla en caso de que algo pase.- Las palabras de Elsha hicieron que todos se vean confusos.- Oh, debemos volver para terminar unas cosas…

-¿Tan rápido se van?- Ise se acercó a sus predecesores.- Creí que…

-Hay algo que debemos hacer Ise, es de vital importancia más para mí y Elsha.- la mujer sonrió algo triste al oír eso.- Te veremos en unos días cuando tengamos todo listo.

-Ok…- La mujer le dio al joven un abrazo rápido para luego ir con Belzard al núcleo del Sacred Gear.- ¿Qué fue eso…?

 _[Ustedes… ¿Acaso…?]-_ Ddraig pareció captar lo que pasaba y eso lo puso algo triste… ya era la hora.- [Compañero, el candado…]

-Oh sí…- Ise revisó el candado y pudo ver una letra.- Omega… ¿Por qué la letra está en el candado?

 _ **[Es la forma real que adquirirás una vez nos uses a los tres de manera correcta]-**_ Alfa se acercó al joven.- _ **[Aunque ni nosotros sabemos desbloquearla]**_

-Depende de mí… ¿Verdad?- Este asintió.- Obvio…

 _ **-**_ **Todo lo que has logrado ha dependido de ti, ni más ni menos.-** Haou se acercó al joven.- **Estás cerca, sólo un poco más y tendrás el poder que tanto mereces, no el mío… el tuyo. Ese que superará la forma maldita que Elohim le dio al poder de Ddraig.**

[Siempre me pregunté porque nos dio esas formas…]

 **-Hay una razón para todo Ddraig, conocí a Elohim y él no hacia las cosas porque sí… No era su estilo.-** Haou le dio una palmada al joven en la espalda.- **Un poco más Ise, sólo un poco más.**

El joven asintió, estaba cerca y sentía que podía hacerlo… por primera vez en años sentía un orgullo en lo que ha logrado por su propia mano… Solo queda seguir como va y la respuesta surgirá.

-Mejor voy regresando a casa, todos desean hacer algo para celebrar lo que pasó y como acabó.

 _ **[No entiendo a esa chica loca rosa… ¿Cómo lo hace para tener tanta energía?]-**_ La respuesta de Alfa y Gamma que no se esfuerce en hacerlo hizo que este los vea con horror.- _**[¿¡Cómo es que llegamos a esto!? ¡Qué locura!]**_

Ise sonrió al ver a esos tres, tal vez aún no sean amigos pero… Al menos le han dado la oportunidad que él deseaba para mostrar que puede cambiar, él y ellos.

-Oh, bienvenido I-nii.- Pinkie estaba poniendo algo en la mesa cuando vio al joven despertar.

-Hey… Estaba algo cansado y hablaba con esos 3.- Rias y Twilight se acercaron al oír eso.- No pasa nada, hemos dado los puntos de acorde para nuestra alianza.

-Ojalá sea así, no deseo que te usen para luego darte una estocada por la espalda.

-No lo harán…- Rias se sorprendió al oír eso.- Puedo sentirlo cuando usos sus poderes ahora, sus emociones… quieren creer en el mundo una vez más, por eso es que me han aceptado porque a través de mí pueden verlo y entenderlo mejor.

-Eres muy crédulo con ellos…- Twilight suspiró al oír eso.- Entiende, nos preocupa que te pase algo… Esos 3…

-Son mi carga y mi bendición al mismo tiempo… lo sé, sin ellos no me habría dado cuenta de mis errores y a la vez no hubiera crecido… No lo sé, por alguna razón me alegro de haber tomado a esos 3 conmigo.- Todos vieron al joven como si estuviera loco.

-Sólo tú estarías feliz de tener a esos 3 contigo.- Irina dijo eso mientras se agarraba la cabeza.- Siempre has sido raro.

-Creo que ese es un hecho.- Kaori dijo eso desde la escalera.- Hola a todos.

-¿Cómo se encuentran senpais?- Koneko miró a las dos chicas y al lobo.- ¿Pueden caminar?

-Nah, esto no es nada… Esos vendajes si que funcionan, nos han curado muy rápido.

-Es la nueva tecnología médica.- Ravel dijo eso con una sonrisa.- la familia Phoenix vino con esto como medio para lograr un uso variado de las lágrimas.

-Suena genial, serán útiles para nosotros ya que las lágrimas son caras…- Asia dijo eso con calma.- Y más si Fluttershy y yo no estamos cerca a ustedes.

-Al menos servirán para los primeros auxilios.- la chica del Elemento de la Bondad sacó el paquete que les dieron.- Vienen muchas y nos han dado buena cantidad.

-Deben intuir que las necesitaremos pronto.- Akeno puso los bocadillos en la mesa.- Por cierto Ise, Rean-san está en el hospital con las tres embarazadas y sus dos lobos guardianes… ya sabes, para que tengan el chequeo semanal de siempre.- Ise asintió, eso explica porque no están en casa.- También… Innis le dice a Skeith que es un tarado por dejarse herir de ese modo…

- _ **¿¡Qué dijo!?-**_ Skeith gritó y tanto Ise como Akeno lo oyeron.- _ **¡Sal en este instante vieja bruja y dímelo en mi cara!**_

 _ **-¿¡A quién llamas vieja, parca adicto a la batalla!?**_

Ambos miembros de los 8 Infinitos se empezaron a gritar barbaridades ante la clara pena de sus otros yo….

-No me acostumbro Ise…

-Lo harás, al final siempre sucede.

Ambos suspiraron al decir eso para luego reír mientras el resto notaba que esos dos estaban más cercanos ya un tiempo.

-No sé ustedes pero la idea de que Ise ya acepte a una más no se ve lejana.- Rarity le susurró eso a las dos novias que suspiraron al ver que era verdad… un día…

-Sin duda los problemas amoríos son el pan de esta casa ¿Verdad Kurama?- Rossweise acariciaba al lobo quien vio a su amo y a las chicas.

 _-Mi amo es popular como el patriarca… pero siento que eso es malo…-_ Kurama ladró en respuesta.- _Por cierto Ross… ¿Cuándo tendrás tú una pareja?_

-No sé porque siento que me preguntas porque sigo sola…- La chica empezó a llorar.- ¡Oh no, ahora estoy alucinando! ¡La soltería me está volviendo loca!

 _-En verdad si pregunté eso…-_ Kurama miró con los ojos entrecerrados a la chica quien lloró más al sentir esos ojos de pena…- _¿Qué hice ahora…? Que alguien me ayude…_

-Yaya, no debes llorar Rossweise. Ten una pie de manzana.- la chica asintió a las palabras de Aj y le dio un mordisco al postre y sonrió feliz.- Creo que debes ser más filtrante en tus pensamientos Kurama…

- _Claro… Aunque no me entienden, en fin.-_ Kurama se estiró para luego ir a tomar agua, tiene sed.

-Me sorprende lo mucho que creció estos días.- Kuroka miró al lobo quien paso a su lado.- En fin, eso demuestra la locura de nuestras vidas nya.

-Es verdad… Oye Ise, te recuerdo que debo volver a mi…casa.- Ayane miró al castaño quien tenía unos bocaditos en la boca.- Ugh… Me llegó un mensaje y pidieron mi presencia en los próximos días.

-Oh, pues adelante Ayane… No te contengas, te será la oportunidad de ver a tus hermanos y a tu madre.

-Si… mi madre…- la chica suspiró al decir eso.- Bueno, no puedo huir del pasado ¿No?- el joven asintió a esas palabras.- Salgo hoy en la noche pero tal vez me quede unos días dependiendo de la situación, tal vez incluso este los días que irán a Kyoto.

-Suena bien, ojalá sea así y nos des un tour Ayane.- la kunoichi asintió a las palabras de Xenovia.- Ojalá veamos ese lugar que brilla en plata.

-Es una metáfora Xenovia… no está hecho de plata.- Las palabras de la chica hicieron que la Knigth la mire con horror.- Mejor saberlo ahora que verlo en vivo y ser decepcionada y… Oh…- Xenovia se desmayó al estilo Rarity…- Otra…

-¡Muy bien, se acabó! ¡Voy a patentar mi desmayo, esto ya es un ultraje!- la chica gritó furiosa mientras todos reían e Irina con Asia trataban que su amiga reviva.

-Oigan, mejor iniciemos la celebración.- Fay tomó el vaso de refresco.- Por el buen trabajo de Ise-sama, Kaori-san, Aki-san y Kurama.

-¡Salud!- todos dieron el sorbo al vaso para luego abrir los ojos con horror.

Todos sintieron el ardor en sus gargantas… ¡Quema! Todos salieron disparados a la fuente agua más cercana mientras Pinkie miraba a todos con una ceja alzada.

-Oh, parece que me equivoque.- la chica vio que sirvió Ají picante en líquido.- Oh bueno…- se tomó el líquido en su vaso ante la sorpresa de Kurama.- ¿Qué? Está rico… ¿Quieres?

 _-¡NO! ¿¡Qué clase de garganta y estómago tienes!?-_ Kurama optó por ir a un lado dado que no desea sufrir lo que pasará.

-¡PINKIE PIE!

-Oh oh…- Pinkie emprendió la graciosa huida dado que puede sentir los deseos de sus amigas de querer decapitarla en este mismo instante.

Ise por su lado, junto a Kiba y Gasper, regresaron de la cocina tras acabarse todos los bidones de agua del lugar, vaya que esa salsa estaba picante… De seguro la consiguió en Mexico, ella y sus compras online.

-Me arde la garganta… ¿Así se siente lanzar fuego?

-Para nada Gasper, al menos no para mí…- Ise notó como la chica huía del resto de habitantes de la casa a una velocidad colosal ya que no desea ser masacrada por sus amigas, claro que ella entiende eso y por ello corre como una loca.

-Parece que se olvidaron de nosotros… mejor, así creo que podremos hablar con más calma sobre lo que haremos en Kyoto.- Kiba le dio una palmada a su amigo.- Es una lástima que no estemos en el mismo salón, nos hubiéramos divertido.

-Sabes… Estoy empezando a sentir que estoy llamando atención que no deseo…- Ise miró al rubio complicado mientras este se mostraba confundido.- Olvídalo… Para cuando suceda el viaje ya tendré mi brazo casi al 100%.

[Eso y que además podremos alejarnos un poco de tanta locura]- Ddraig habló fuerte.- [No me malentiendas compañero, me gusta una buena pelea pero algo de paz nos vendría bien a todos…. Más a nosotros que no hemos tenido un momento de verdadera paz este año]

-Y que incluso podríamos entrenar con más calma…. Yo me siento cerca de obtener mi Balance Breaker.- Gasper sabía que su nueva habilidad, crear entes de oscuridad con sus poderes de detener el tiempo, era tal vez el camino a su Balance Breaker… Aunque no entiende como lo obtuvo, ese era el misterio tras todo eso.

-Además, no olvidemos que deseo mejorar en el uso de eso… Espero que me sigas ayudando Ise-kun.

-Con tal que Rarity no me persiga con un machete cada vez que te golpeo, bien…- Ise miró a la chica que dicho de paso si tenía dicho objeto en mano.- ¿Cómo lo obtuvo?

-Ni idea…- Kiba dijo eso con nerviosismo y Gasper atino a reír.

Fue en eso que sonó el timbre ¿Quién será…? El castaño fue a abrir la puerta para ver quien era y al hacerlo se sorprendió al ver a…

-Sairaorg.

-Hey ¿Cómo están?- el demonio saludó al joven quien sin duda estaba sorprendido de verlo y de que haya usado la puerta…- Los modales ante todo.

-Jajaja, claro…. Pasa.- el joven asintió tras agradecer el gesto y entró a la casa, tenía algo en la mano.- ¿A qué se debe tu visita?

-Primero, a ver como estabas y veo que también les dieron esos vendajes bañadas con las lágrimas del Fenix.- El chico asintió a esas palabras.- Y a entregar esto dado que… Bueno, es algo que debo desde hace una semana.

-¿Sairaorg? Que sorpresa.- Rias apareció con el resto, a un lado de todos una triste Pinkie tenía un enorme chichón en la cabeza.- ¿A qué viniste?

-A ver como estaba Hyoudo Issei y…- El demonio se acercó a Aj y le mostró el pequeño paquete que tenía en manos… era una maceta con las dichas flores violetas que había mencionado antes.- Tal como prometí, te traje las flores que mi hermano trajo a la vida luego de varios experimentos… Pueden ahora crecer y vivir en varios ambientes, el humano es uno de ellos ahora.

-Yo… Esto…- la chica tomo la maceta con algo de pena.- Son bellísimas… Gracias por acordarte.- La chica sonrió al ver el gesto del joven demonio mientras que el resto sonreía con picardía a todo esto…- Oye… Mira, lo que te dije en la pelea… yo… espero que Kuisha no esté molesta conmigo.

-No, está bien…. Créelo o no, me ayudó a levantarme.- La chica miró a otro lado, vaya que era vergonzoso recordar eso.- Por ello gracias y espero que podamos seguir con las clases de jardinería, creo que ya le estoy agarrando el truco.

-Por supuesto pero eso solo significa que voy a ser más estricta contigo a partir de ahora.- La chica dijo eso con una sonrisa, una que Sairaorg devolvió.- Y no dudes en llamar cuando tengas una duda que no te quedó claro.

-Jajaja, lo haré.- Sairaorg se dio media vuelta.- Me retiro por hoy amigos, tengo otro lado al que ir.- el demonio miró a Ise quien solo veía todo.- Sigue entrenando Hyoudo Issei, un día te alcanzaré… No te preocupes por mí… el mensaje lo tengo claro.- El demonio alzó el puño y el joven hizo lo mismo, ambos lo chocaron para que luego este desaparezca en un círculo mágico.

-Je, veo que ambos hemos aprendido algo…- El joven notó como Aj era rodeada por todas las chicas y le hacían varias preguntas… unas que en verdad la dejaban incomoda, pero no podía zafarse dado que la tenían atrapada.

-¡Ya se los dije, es solo un regalo! ¡No significa nada!

-¡Mentira, no recibes un regalo así porque sí!

-¡Rainbow tiene razón, cuenta Aj! No puede ser… ¿¡Acaso en verdad han tratado de plantar la semilla!?

-¡CLARO QUE NO!- la rubia le grito a Ayane mientras el resto seguía con lo que pasaba… vaya forma de terminar el día, aunque notó que los 3 Pawn se acercaban a ellos.

-Veo que no desean involucrarse.

-Para nada… aún me duele el cuerpo y no deseo mucho esfuerzo físico.- Aki dijo eso con una sonrisa.- Pero se ve tan divertido.

-Ojalá algo salga de todo esto, será interesante ver a Aj como una chiquilla enamorada.- Kaori miró a Ise con duda.- ¿De qué mensaje hablaba?

-Oh, de algo que dejamos en claro con nuestros puños… Las palabras no eran necesarias.- Ise vio como las cosas seguirán así un rato.- ¿Deseas dar un paseo Kurama? Para matar el tiempo.

El lobo ladró en respuesta, los demás rieron un poco para luego seguir al joven y al lobo en el paseo que darán, sin duda lo que están viendo tiene para rato. Una cosa era clara, había mucho que avanzar aún pero hoy… solo se descansara.

* * *

En el hospital del Territorio Sitri, donde la madre de Sairaorg yace, este compraba unas flores para ella luego de haber dado su regalo a Aj, se alegra que la chica haya aceptado el regalo y…

-Parece que tendré que esforzarme más con ella, je.- Sairaorg no lo negaba, Aj era una chica interesante y pasar el tiempo con ella era…. Divertido.- ¿Me da un ramo de estas?

-Vaya, si es el campeón de puños.- Sairarorg se sorprendió al oír y ver a Azazel.

-Gobernador Azazel… ¿A qué debo la visita?

-Nah, simplemente acompañe al idiota de Rean a la revisión que esas 3 tienen sobre sus embarazos, es tal como se pensó… los genes de Rean son selectivos y mejoran el desarrollo de los fetos parece que sus genes serán únicos.

-Suena a que sólo puede tener hijos con…

-Quienes instintivamente él sienta que le pueden dar una fuerte descendencia. Es una locura…

-Jajaja, aunque lo sea me alegro por mi tía… ella sufrió mucho con lo que pasó luego de su divorcio, mi padre estaba furioso cuando se enteró de ello. No creía que tirara su matrimonio solo por el berrinche de Rias. Aunque al final fue para bien.

-No lo dudo… Rean ya se había rendido a la idea de tener hijos propios y esto… Pues es una gran alegría para él.- El demonio asintió a esas palabras y se dio media vuelta para caminar hacia donde estaba el ascensor.- ¿Cómo lo has tomado todo?

-¿Eh? Oh, eso… Ya estoy acostumbrado… Perder mis contactos con los altos mandos es algo que esperaba tras perder pero no me siento…mal. Al contrario, me siento liberado.- Sairaorg sonrió al decir eso.- Hay algunos que aún me apoyan, son justamente los que creyeron en mi potencial desde el inicio y me impulsan a seguir.

-Como debe de ser, sé que nuestro idiota diría que es algo que debe ser.- Azazel dijo eso con un tono de burla.

-Un día lo venceré, entrenaré arduamente para ese día y lograré hacerlo… Esa una meta que tengo claro ahora.- Azazel sonrió a las palabras de Sairaorg mientras seguían avanzando.- Por cierto, Regulus y yo deseamos saber sobre lo que podemos hacer en el Balance Breaker, espero que no le moleste que…

-Para nada, siempre estoy dispuesto a ayudar a los jóvenes con gran potencial y a los que no, ya has demostrado que por cuenta propia y gran esfuerzo uno puede llegar lejos.- Azazel lo iba a ayudar, además que está deseoso de ver este extraño fenómeno que pasó con Regulus… las Longinus están creciendo de una manera única en esta generación y no sería sorpresa que más Longinus nazcan muy pronto.

Mientras ambos seguían caminando, el mayordomo que atendió a Rias, Ise y Twilight unos días atrás se mostraba sin habla, casi pálido.

-Sairaorg-sama…

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

-Misla-sama…- Sairaorg abrió los ojos con sorpresa a lo que escuchó así como Azazel.

Sin perder tiempo, todos fueron a dicha habitación. Al llegar, podían ver a varios doctores y enfermeras con cara de no poder creer lo que pasaba… Decían las cosas típicas, no pueden creerlo o que era un milagro, lo último parecía ser lo más factible dado que… en la cama, una mujer miraba el cielo por la ventana, se le veía débil pero en lo general bien. Sairaorg no creía lo que veía, tiro el ramo de flores por la impresión y se acercó a ella a paso lento, como temiendo que de hacerlo rápido ella se vaya.

-Madre…. Soy yo…. Sairaorg… ¿Me recuerdas?- la mujer sonrió a esas palabras.

-Si… lo hago…- alzó su temblorosa mano para acariciar la cabeza de su hijo, este la tomo con la suya. La mujer pudo notar las cicatrices en sus maltratadas manos… sonrió con orgullo al ver que…- Mi adorado Sairaorg, siento que te he visto crecer en mis sueños… Pero de repente sentí algo, una mano en mi cabeza que no era la tuya, era más pequeña pero igual de cálida y fuerte.- Cerró los ojos y sonrió.- En eso, oí una voz… Que me pedía despertar, creí que era la muerte por su apariencia pero… sólo me dijo, despierta… tu hijo aún te necesita… ve en la gran persona que se ha vuelto.- la mujer miró a su hijo.- Y es cierto, te has vuelto en una persona espléndida.

A esas palabras, Sairaorg derramó unas lágrimas, ya intuía que paso… tendría que darle las gracias a él por otra cosa más.

-Aún… Aún me falta mucho madre… Cuando te sientas mejor, volvamos a casa… a esa casa. Te presentaré a todos… mis siervos, mis amigos… mi rival que me ha hecho entender algo en esta batalla…- La mujer asintió a esas palabras.- Hoy un sueño acaba pero… otro inicia.

Azazel sonrió al ver la escena, se dio media vuelta al saber que ese no era un lugar en el que debe estar ahora. Mientras caminaba hacia la salida del hospital, sintió que sabía que pasó…. Ise le comentó de la situación de la mujer hace unos días, que acarició la frente de la mujer tal como él lo hacía con su madre con su mano derecha… ahí yacía la clave.

-La marca que tienes en la mano, eso hizo este milagro Ise… Skeith debió hacer algo para que esa mujer despierte. Si lo hizo por pena o por otro motivo, no lo sé. Lo que sí sé es que has logrado que esa mujer despierte de su sueño y eso creo que basta, los milagros son maravillosos ya que no necesitan explicación para entender como sucedió.- Azazel salió del hospital y miró el cielo.- ¿Qué tanto seguirás con esta Onda de cambios? ¿Acaso esta es la Onda que has traído al ser la Primera Fase? Eres un idiota, un idiota que se ha infravalorado tantos años y ahora que finalmente estás viendo tu propio valor, estás trayendo tanto a los que te rodean… ¿Cuánto tiempo durará esto? Estoy seguro de no ser el único que desea ver ello… Ise, eres un héroe para muchos ahora aunque tú no te lo creas pero hay otros que quieren mostrar que lo son.- Azazel ya sabía que el encuentro entre esos dos, pasará pronto.- Boosted Gear y True Longinus, Dragón y Humano, Héroe de la Alianza y Descendiente de un Héroe. ¿Cuál es el héroe real y quién ganará? El que lucha por mantener a los que le importa a salvo o el que desea demostrar la supremacía humana al mundo sobrenatural… Sólo el tiempo y la historia lo dirán.

* * *

-¿Todo listo para lo de Kyoto?- Sunset estaba al lado del humano quien asintió.- Sabes, me da algo de pena tener que hacer esto pero…

-Es el modo perfecto para cumplir nuestro objetivo actual.- Cao Cao miró a la chica quien suspiró.- ¿Arrepentimientos?

-La idea de quitarle a una niña su madre es… repugnante, sólo dame tiempo para que me haga a la idea.- la mano de Cao Cao en su hombro la hizo sonreír.- Sin duda, eres un tipo raro… Serías un prospecto a novio si no fueras tan adicto a la batalla.

-Jajajaja, lamento eso… pero nada es perfecto, en especial con los humanos.- Afilo la mirada.- Vamos, hay que reunirnos con nuestro contacto… Fausto ya lo encontró.

-No me agrada, es un tipo despreciable y que además… Si es conocido de Weil, no es alguien que me de confianza.- la chica tuvo contacto con el viejo y algo en él la hacía sentirse mal.

-Sigue creyendo eso Sunset, créeme… es lo mejor.- la chica asintió a esas palabras y fue tras el muchacho… lo que hace para demostrar que es la más fuerte y que nadie tenga duda de ello… aunque en el fondo se esté arrepintiendo de este plan…

Ambos dieron unos saltos para dirigirse al punto de reunión en los bosques de Kyoto.

-Listo…- Ayane ya había guardado lo necesario para emplear su viaje a Kyoto, ya era de noche.- Muy bien, me retiro.

-¿Segura de no querer esperar a que amanezca?- la chica negó con la cabeza a las palabras de Venelana.- Ya veo…

-En la noche, todo es más fácil para una kunoichi como yo. En el tren puede haber alguien inesperado y no deseo problemas. Sona, por favor te encargo la justificación de mis inasistencias.

-Claro, sólo que no se te haga costumbre Ayane.- la chica asintió para luego abrir la puerta.- Nos vemos en unos días, tal vez los que vayan a Kyoto se vean.

-Sólo ten cuidado Ayane, avisa si pasa algo.- la chica asintió a las palabras de Ise para luego irse y cerrar la puerta.- Y ahí va…

-Espero que todo le vaya bien a Ayane-san, su situación familiar no era de las mejores.- Fay dijo eso con tristeza.

-Pero su madre y hermanos la aceptan… hay una oportunidad que eso cambie.- Ravel se dio media vuelta, bueno… no sabrán eso hasta que vuelva.

Todos se empezaron a retirar a poder descansar mientras Ise se quedó un rato viendo la puerta, ojalá todo le vaya bien a Ayane… tras tanto, merece al menos tener una comunicación con su madre. Aún tras todo el dolor, ella la quiere.

….

En medio de la noche, Ayane daba saltos rápidos y amplios para ir hacia Kyoto. Con su velocidad actual y demás… llegará mañana en la mañana. Se detuvo en la copa de un árbol para luego suspirar, la idea de ver a sus hermanos, mejor dicho medios hermanos, a su madre tras tantos años era…

-No puedo seguir huyendo, debo afrontar las cosas como son…- la chica tenía miedo, de que el lazo que supuestamente ellos le ofrecieron tener sea al final falso y…- Debo seguir.

Sin que ella lo note, un orbe verde se introdujo en ella luego de un salto, ella se sintió mal luego de ello y se detuvo varios minutos para tratar de recuperar el aliento… ¿Qué fue eso? Se examinó el cuerpo en busca de una herida o algo que explicara el malestar y…

Debió ser efecto del movimiento repentino, optó por darse prisa y seguir su camino. Todo mientras que…

 _ **-Ya veo, con que Skeith e Innis han optado por darle su poder a esos dos. Interesante…**_ \- una voz que la chica aún no oía, estaba dentro de ella.- _ **Sentí el miedo en ti chica, el miedo de perder los lazos que tienes o que estos sean falsos… Veamos que pasará, tal vez yo aprenda algo de ti… Soy tú ahora, yo Magus "The Propagation", Tercera Fase de la Onda desea ver… que camino tomaras.**_

Una nueva Fase, la facción de Héroes en Kyoto… al parecer el viaje escolar de Ise y compañía no será nada pacífico como se pensó.

* * *

Insertar canción: Drastic my soul [Tv Edit.] – Mikio Sakai

Al iniciar la canción, vemos que la cámara se mueve discretamente y nota una especie de destellos de luz para mostrar a Issei quien se encontraba sentado en una especie de roca sobre una especie de mar mientras que las letras de la canción comienzan a ser entonadas.

Ima sugu sumetai itsuwari no kamen tsuketa kono jibun wo

(Quiero vivir ahora a pesar que llevo esa mascara marcada por el engaño)

Y en el reflejo del agua, Issei estaba con los ojos cerrados pero se muestra que poco a poco se ve que su cuerpo se cambia a uno que posee Haou, siendo el castaño su reencarnación actual, pero el color de su cabello era blanco.

Giratsuita tsuki to yami ga kousa suru Spiral Sky

(Y la brillante luna con la oscuridad se cruzarán en este cielo espiral)

Por un momento, la cámara está mostrando el cielo, pero se ve diversos destellos de la luz del sol pero poco a poco se va alejando y mostrando a Haou que estaba sentado aun en esa roca en el mar haciendo alusión que era el reflejo del cielo que mostraba hace poco.

Kagami aru futashika Relation toki ni kizuna sae kokoro wo shibaru

(Existe una relación extraña en el espejo entrelazando los tiempos de este corazón)

Ahora que está viéndose un lado el como el rey supremo todavía se encuentra sentado la cámara se mueve hacia estar en frente de él mientras que la escena se cambia a una ciudad que se encuentra entre abandonada y destruida y en una roca parecida en donde estaba Haou que ahora es Issei quien se encuentra sentado viendo su reflejo en un charco de agua mientras que se le da un acercamiento al castaño que se encuentra sentado en ese lugar.

Ugokenai? Soretomo ugokanai?

(¿Podrás moverte? ¿O no podrás?)

Ya estando en frente de Issei que seguía viendo el reflejo suyo en el carcho de agua que tenía fijada su mirada mientras que las luces en destellos iluminan parte de su vestimenta.

Kodoku wo tsuyosa ni kaete!

(¡Cambiaré la tristeza por fuerza!)

Y en diversos momentos notamos como unas gotas de agua al ritmo de la música de fondo caen primero en el reflejo de la mirada fija de Haou, luego la de Issei y al final una que muestran la mitad de su rostro que el lado derecho es el del rey supremo y el izquierdo es del Sekiryuutei Supremo actual que cierran sus ojos para luego mostrar unas gaviotas que estaban flotando en el mar y que un flujo de agua hace cambiar lo que se ve ahora siguiendo la canción.

Drastic my soul aruka mama kono kokoro wo michiite

(Drástica mi alma como si este corazón está guiando un camino)

Ahora haciendo un cambio de escena, vemos a Lavenza y Charlotte que comienzan a ver a la distancia viendo a su querido y amado Haou quien se preparaba para ir hacia otra batalla cuando estaba vivo mientras que ellas desaparecen en un flash de luz mientras que el rey supremo tenía un rostro triste ya que cambia a su forma parecida a la que tiene su reencarnación actual pero teniendo su cabello albino.

Drastic my self negai koete atarashii jibun e to

(Drástica a mi ser superando el deseo de convertirme en un nuevo yo)

Y hablando de Issei, este se encuentra hablando con diversas chicas que tienen sentimientos amorosos por él ya que volvía de entrenar un tanto más para poder dominar sus poderes.

Oh Drastic my soul tashikametai Ima koko ni ikiru imi wo

(Oh, drástica mi alma quisiera saber el cómo puedo vivir ahora mismo)

Tanto como el rey supremo y el Sekiryuutei Supremo se miran fijamente, ambos alzan su puño para chocarlo haciendo que Haou se vuelva en destellos de luces que van hacia Issei quien cierra sus ojos para luego abrirlos que estaba sentado en una especie de risco mientras que su harem y amigos estaban cerca y se le acercaban.

Drastic myself motto kooku Ukai yami tsukinukete

(Drástica a mi ser subiendo más alto para perforar a través de la oscuridad)

Y nota que comienzan a aparecer los primeros rayos de luz provenientes del sol mientras que se acercan para ver el amanecer y cambiar su rostro que estaba neutro en ese momento a uno que muestra una sonrisa para seguir viendo el amanecer del nuevo día.

I believe in drastic my soul

(Creó en mi alma drástica)

Ahora la cámara comienza a mostrar a Issei que estaba a espaldas de la misma y que se aleja mientras que poco a poco un fondo blanco se muestra en toda la pantalla mientras que la canción de fondo se termina.

* * *

 **Pinkie: ¡Oh, antes que me olviede! ¡Aquí tienen el taiser modificado del arco 9!**

 **AVANCE**

 **El viaje escolar de Ise y compañia se acerca... aunque...**

 **-Ise… me vas a abandonar para divertirte en Kyoto.**

 **No todo va bien antes del viaje mientras que... En Kyoto...**

 **-Yasaka-sama está perdida.**

 **Hay un caos en la ciudad, mientras que Ise y el resto llegaban Kyoto con un polison...**

 **-Venelana-san… ya lo encontré….**

 **Y no solo ello, teniendo que afrontar algo el primer día...**

 **-¡Cállate, haré que me devuelvas a mi madre!**

 **¿Quien es esta niña? ¿Por qué los persigue?**

 **-** ** _Deja que me presente, soy Magus, "The Propagation", tercera Fase de la Onda._**

 **No solo ello, la tercer fase se ha hecho presente pero... ¿No desea pelear? ¿Quiere ayudar?**

 **Es más, la Facción de Heroes hace aparición, secretos, revelaciones y demás esperan a los de segundo año. Quienes deberá pelear para proteger Kyoto y sus habitantes.**

 **-¡Esto no ha terminado! ¡Aún no! ¡No hasta que salvemos a Yasaka! ¡Perfect Cosmos Packing Tri System Online!**

 **Próximo Arco de Sekiryuutei Supremo: Will and Propagation in Kyoto**


	114. Antes de un Viaje Escolar

**¡No lo creo, tenemos mala suerte! ¿¡Cuando han visto que en medio de un crucero tengamos la mala suerte de que una gran cantidad de dulces malogren el motor del barco!?**

 **Pinkie: Si, que raro...**

 **Twilight: Ugh, lo peor de todo es que tuvimos crear una balsa para regresar...**

 **Rarity: Y remar... ¡Que horror!**

 **AJ: Pudo ser peor... nos pudo atacar una horda de tiburones.**

 **Rainbow: NAh, con Flutteshy aquí presente habríamos salido bien librados.**

 **Fluttershy: Oigan... no soy algo que puedan usar así como así...**

 **Lo sabemos... ¡Pero nunca volveré a subir a un barco, nunca! Ugh... mejor vamos al nuevo arco. Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

 **Sekiryuutei Supremo**

 **Arco 9: Will and Propagation in Kyoto**

 **Capítulo 114: Antes de un Viaje Escolar**

Insertar canción: Doubt & Trust – Access (TV edit.)

Al iniciar la canción de fondo, vemos en diversos flashes de luz al ritmo de la música que en uno vemos a Sona, Rias y Akeno, en otro a Koneko, Ravel y Le Fay, después uno que está Fluttershy, Gasper y Rainbow, luego en uno a Rarity, Aj y Sairaorg, en otro a Rean, Fie, Celestia, Luna y Venelana para luego culminar los flashes de luces con un Issei que tenía los ojos cerrados pero los abre para mirar fijamente a la cámara pero repentinamente la escena se cambia mientras el Sekiryuutei camina y ve fijamente a Cao Cao sin alguna marca en su rostro mientras que el castaño, quien no tenía alguna cicatriz en su rostro, mostraba su Boosted Gear en su brazo izquierdo y empuñando a Red Queen en la mano derecha para correr hacia el poseedor de la True Longinus quienes chocan sus armas y en un flash de luz aparece el título de la historia antes que la letra de la canción se escuchen se desaparece.

Owari mo miezu hashirinukeru

 **(Aún sin poder ver el final comienzo a correr)**

Cuando se comienzan a entonar las letras de la canción de fondo, la escena se cambia al ver que Kunou se encuentra llorando ya que ve a la distancia como la fracción de héroes liderados por Cao Cao junto con Sunset Shimmer y el grupo mencionado se llevan a su madre Yasaka muy lejos de ella.

Yasuragi wa tooku sugata mo naku

 **(La tranquilidad que se encuentra lejos aún no se puede ver)**

Y entre lágrimas, Kunou sigue alzando su mando, pero repentinamente es tomada por Issei quien se sorprende en encontrarla en un templo en Kioto mientras estaba con sus amigos.

Kodoku o fuujikomete tozashikakeru manazashi

 **(De una mirada enojada y empezarás a encerrarte en la soledad)**

Pero de sorpresa, sea aparece Kurama sorprendiendo a los presentes para lamer el rostro de Kunou quien deja de llorar siendo vistos por Ayane a la distancia que comienza a tomar camino pero con una mirada algo triste.

Habataku mono o mukaeru sora

 **(El cielo no tiene el poder para controlar…)**

Cambiando la escena, vemos a Azazel junto con Rosswiesse quienes estaban en una especie de bar sushi para pedir una comida con bebidas en mano del gobernador de los ángeles caidos.

Shihaisareru no o osore ya shinai

 **(A aquellos que sin temor lo saludarán)**

Repentinamente se aparece Serafall Leviathan para su sorpresa acompañando a los dos profesores para su sorpresa mientras que algo alejados se encuentran parte del consejo estudiantil de la academia Kuoh que estaba acompañando a la hermana mayor de su líder de sequito.

Akogareru mabayusa wa subete o kaeru tame ni

 **(Y dentro de ese brillo deslumbrante podría hacer cambiar todo)**

Para cambiar la escena donde se encuentran los presentes juntos en una reunión para pedir que encuentren a su reina de los Youkais ya que se encuentra secuestrada hacia Issei y parte de su grupo que vino a Kioto pero repentinamente la escena vuelve a ser cambiada a una especie de lugar oscuro.

Dare mo yurusazu ni doko e yukeru darou?

 **(Aún sin nadie en que perdonar, ¿a cuál lugar debería llegar?)**

Para notar a Ayane Raiden quien se encuentra llorando al mismo tiempo que se encuentra a la tercera onda maldita, The Propagation, Magus. Que a la distancia se puede ver a parte de su familia que varios rostros conocidos de la kunoichi se derraman lágrimas por no poder ayudarla en un momento como ese pero para la sorpresa de todos los presentes todo el lugar se envuelve en un aura morada revelando a la facción de héroes haciendo que parte de los chicos comiencen a luchar ante este grupo.

Hikari no moto yami wa umare

 **(Desde la luz, la oscuridad renacerá)**

Y comienza una batalla que podemos ver a Pinkie y Twilight luchando ante Sunset, Xenovia y Yuuto ante Siegfried, Jeanne ante Irina y Raynare con Aki y Kaori enfrentando un enorme dragón hecho de acero y Heracles luchando ante Rosswiesse y Kurama en diversos flashes de escena que se intercalaban para intensificar la lucha entre los grupos.

Shinjitsu wa itsuwari ni yureru

 **(Ya que la verdad flaquea entre la falsedad)**

Mientras que a la distancia se podía ver a Georg activando diversos sellos mágicos de cada rama de la magia que se conoce y que Leonardo hace aparecer diversos seres gracias a su Sacred Gear, el Annihilation Maker tratando que Yasaka que se encuentra en un estado inconsciente siendo forzada a transformarse a un Kyuubi (zorro de nueve colas) y acelerar los planes de su líder de la fracción.

Kokoro o tsukisasu

 **(Cortando profundamente a mi corazón)**

Pero unos relámpagos de aura alarman a todos los presentes, inclusive a Azazel, Genshiro y parte del consejo estudiantil quienes ven que los seres que manda Leonardo son eliminados para luego poner repentinamente su vista al cielo.

Fureta yoru o koorasete mo

 **(Incluso si la noche fría te llegará a tocar)**

Y en el aire podemos ver a Issei y Cao Cao que tienen una encarnizada lucha mientras que el líder de la fracción de héroes va al piso previo a extender su lanza hacia el Sekiryuutei quien teniendo activada su armadura de Balance Breaker, aparte de su aura de dragón puede mostrarse otras tres auras que se unen en una sola mientras que va en dirección a su contrincante que ve como lanza un puño hacia él mientras que el lugar se envuelve en un gran destello de luz.

Yume to iu yokubou no kage o yobitsuzukeru

 **(Seguiré llamando a la sombra de los sueños y los deseos)**

Y en ese destello podemos ver los tres Cosmic Packs con su respectiva letra del alfabeto griego y su candado pero hay uno que se encuentra en el centro siendo de la letra Omega que se muestra en la escena pero titilantemente dentro de la gema verde del Boosted Gear de Issei quien repentinamente ve eso para luego cambiar su mirada a los conocidos que son parte de su grupo, del sequito de Rias y de Sona más Twilight, Pinkie y Kurama.

Kimi no tsumi to itami o shinjite yuku

 **(Seguiré creyendo en tus pecados y en tu dolor)**

Para luego mostrar una sonrisa en su rostro y caminar hasta donde se encuentran ellos mediante que la cámara toma su mirada hacia al cielo para que una luz divida la pantalla verticalmente en dos para mostrar en el lado izquierdo a Issei teniendo activado su Boosted Gear con una mirada seria hacia la cámara y en el derecho vemos a Cao Cao reposando su lanza en su hombro con una mirada sobrante para terminar la canción de fondo.

* * *

La noche había llegado a la casa Hyoudo, había pasado un día desde que Ayane se había ido a Kyoto por unos asuntos familiares. La chica aviso en la mañana que llegó bien y que justamente hoy en la noche se iba a reunir con su madre y hermanos. Todos le desearon buena suerte y con eso nada extra paso en la casa… hasta ahora…

-¿Akeno…. Que haces?- Ise miraba a la chica quien solo vestía una bata blanca y bajo ella… nada…- ¿Akeno?

-Por favor Ise… dámelo…- ¿Darle qué? El chico sentía que tenía frito el cerebro… la figura de Akeno, sus ojos llenos de sentimientos… No es de piedra, es un joven con ciertos… pensamientos.

Trago duro al ver como ella se le acercaba en cuatro de una manera sensual, esta es una imagen que jamás olvidará por lo sexi que es y… ¿Qué más seguía? No importa, Akeno se aferró a él de tal modo que el joven tuvo una sensación total de ella y su cuerpo…

-Ise… me vas a abandonar para divertirte en Kyoto.- No era justo… ¿Cómo puede verlo así y decir eso con ese tono tan triste? ¡Es trampa!

-No digas eso, son sólo 4 días y tres noches, pasará rápido…- Ise trató de darle ánimos pero la mirada tierna de ella era…- Ahm…

Ise sabía que la chica era apegada a él, por lo que pasaron los dos y al ser ambos dos miembros de la Nueva Onda… Tenían un nexo único, uno que ni Rias y Twilight tienen con él, para ser más exacto… es por estos dos.

- _ **¡Innis, dile a tu otro yo que se aleje de mi otro yo! ¡Incómoda!**_

 _ **-¡Cierra la boca, por si no has visto…. Tu otro yo no se queja tanto, al ser tú demuestra que también lo disfrutas! ¡Pervertido!**_

 _ **-¿¡A quién llamas pervertido!? ¡De ninguna manera me emociona la idea de estar así de cerca con una loca como tú!**_

 _ **-¿¡Qué has dicho!? ¡Se acabó, te voy a deshuesar!**_

El grito de ambos entes hizo que el ambiente tan bueno que había se vaya. Akeno suspiró al ver que todo se fue al traste… se alejó de Ise para luego sonreír complicada.

-Ara… Parece que nuestros otros yo no se soportan…- Ise sonrió igual de complicado.

-¿Quién sabe? Se dice que quienes discuten más entre ellos es que se quieren….

 _ **-¡MENTIRA!**_ \- el grito de ambos hizo que los dos jóvenes se soben los oídos.

-Cielos… Akeno, con respecto al viaje… son sólo unos días, volveré pronto.- la chica puso un puchero triste, el joven sólo pudo suspirar al ver eso. No niega que se ve más que tierna.- ¿Qué deseas a cambio para soportar esos días?- Akeno pestañeo varias veces para luego sonreír.

-¡Un beso!

-Ok, un beso…. ¿Un beso? ¿¡Un beso!?- Ise miró a la chica con la cara roja.- Pero… Pero…- Ver como la chica lo miraba con ojos llorosos…- Bien, un beso no mata a nadie…. ¡Mph!

No terminó de hablar dado que ella se lanzó hacia él y tomo sus labios con los suyos, sólo que el beso no quedó ahí… sentir como ella jugaba con su lengua, como saboreaba el interior de su boca hizo que él haga lo mismo por instinto. Estuvieron así unos segundos hasta que ella se alejó con una clara sonrisa.

-Fufu, creo que basta con eso por ahora.- la cara del joven mostraba más que asombro, había algo de decepción en ella.- ¿O deseas ir… hasta el final?

¡Si quiero! Eso es lo que diría… si no fuera porque en la puerta había dos figuras que vieron lo último y no se veían nada felices… Rias y Twilight habían salido de la ducha, usando unas batas de baño, no se veían felices... el Sekiryuutei empezó a sudar frío… oh carajo, que algo o alguien lo ayude.

-¿Qué cree que hace Akeno-san?- La voz de Twilight sacó un escalofrío al joven mientras que Akeno sonreía.

-Ara, pues algo que ambas deberían hacer cada noche con él…- ambas chicas apretaron los dientes al oír eso.- No es mi culpa que… Sean tan lentas.

-Akeno… nosotras disfrutamos nuestros momentos con Ise y el paso de la relación, ir lento para no cometer una locura.- Rias emanaba su aura en respuesta.

 _-¡Voy a moriiiiiiir!-_ Ise trataba de hallar una ruta de escape ¡Cuál sea! Incluso usaría los ductos de ventilación de la casa como lo ha hecho Pinkie… aún no sabe como los halló.

-Pues… ¡Que mal por ustedes pero yo no soy así!- la chica apretó todo su cuerpo al del joven y él pudo sentirlo todo y más como su pequeño amigo estaba despertando… Que mal, sino fuera por el peligro de muerte, esto lo disfrutaría en verdad.

Las caras y auras de Rias y Twilight demostraban que en verdad se habían hartado… Justo cuando iban a actuar, un par de manos aparecieron alrededor del castaño. Koneko y Kuroka…

-¿¡Que rayos!?- las tres chicas se sorprendieron al ver a las intrusas, no las notaron.

-Nya… Akeno es una tramposa…

-Sí, aprovecharse de senpai así.

Ambas chicas miraban a la chica con clara molestia mientras esta tenía un tic en el ojo, estas dos…

- _ **¡No te amedrantes mi otra yo, demuéstrales quien manda!**_

 _ **-¡Idiotaaaaaa, vas a hacer que mi otro yo muera, conmigo de paso!**_ \- Skeith no creía en lo que se había metido, Haou no había tenido estos problemas… casi nunca.

-Senpai, tengamos una sesión de Senjutsu ahora, dado que estará fuera debo tratar su hombro.

-Nya, deja que yo me encargue de tu fatiga…- la proposición sensual de Kuroka saco al joven de cuadro, se imagina otra cosa…

-¡Oigan, eso no se vale!- Ray apareció al lado izquierdo de la cama, se notaba furiosa.- ¡Lo sabía, no puedo bajar la guardia con ninguna de ustedes!- Raynare iba a decir algo más pero…

-¡No puede ser! ¡Ise-san no sabía que tenía… esas fantasías!- el mal entendido de Asia hizo que el joven se sienta mal en el fondo, no se había equivocado del todo.- ¡Aún así, todas… incluso Koneko-san… Inaceptable!- Parece que está aprendiendo algo de Rarity…- ¡Yo también me uno, no me dejen fuera!

-¡No, esperen por favor!- ver como Asia se lanzaba hacia él para que luego Ray haga lo mismo fue la gota que derramo el vaso para las dos novias del joven.

-Rias… tres de ahí son tus sirvientas… ¿No las deberías tener bajo controooool?

-Así debería ser… pero no sólo ellas, Ray, Kuroka… esas dos metiches.

Ambas veían como las 5 chicas trataban de ganar un trozo del Sekiryuutei, quien para su buena o mala suerte, dependiendo de como se vea… Estaba al borde de morir por el sangrado nasal que tiene. Últimamente su lado pervertido está siendo cada vez más notorio… ver la cara de pervertido de Ise hizo que ambas…

-¡Suficiente, todas ustedes basta!- las dos chicas gritaron al unísono.- ¡Él no es suyo!

Pero las 5 tenían otra respuesta…

-¡No es así, él es mi Ise/-kun/-san/-senpai!- A esa respuesta… las dos chicas fueron hacia la cama corriendo y saltaron hacia el castaño ante su horror ya que…

-¡Se equivocan, él es nuestro!

-¡Espereeeeeeeeeen!- el pecho de ambas cayó en su cara….

….. Vaya forma de acabar el día, Ddraig lo sabía y por ello mantuvo el silencio, años de experiencia sirven para uno.

[La historia de la vida de mi compañero, no es nada nuevo]

 _ **[Ahora me pregunto porque que decidí ayudar a este idiota]-**_ Beta suspiraba y se tapaba la cara.

 _ **[Ahm… eso es normal en esta casa]**_

 _ **[Pero no en el resto del mundo Gamma, toma esto como lo que no se debe hacer]**_ \- Alfa habló con la razón, hay que saber diferenciar lo bueno, de lo malo.

* * *

Ayane caminaba por el pasillo de una casa al estilo japonés antiguo, las que eran comunes en la era feudal para la gente de dinero. La chica no llevaba su clásica ropa de kunoichi, sino un kimono dado que se verá con la matriarca de la casa Tenshin mientras notaba como algunos la veían con desprecio y asco. Ser miembro de este clan de ninjas que han apoyado al mundo sobrenatural por siglos en verdad no es algo que la enorgullezca tanto… no luego de años de esas miradas.

- _Hace años que nadie me ve así._ \- la chica suspiró al ver las miradas.- _Sólo regreso porque… Lady Ayame me lo pidió.-_ la chica sabía que su madre la llamó para algo, no por solo verla.

-Pasa, te están esperando…- la mujer que la guiaba le mostró la puerta y ella asintió.

Esta se abrió y la chica pudo ver a las personas que en parte le daban dolor… Su madre, Ayame, sus medios hermanos, Hayate y Kasumi y su tío… Shiden. Su madre era una mujer castaña de tono oscuro, se veía joven a pesar de ya estar en sus 40, su hermano tenía el mismo color de cabellos de su madre y los ojos y Kasumi… era una copia casi exacta de ella. Ver ambos hermanos despertó en ella, ese ligero sentimiento de rabia que tantos años creyó haber eliminado.

-Siéntate Ayane.- Shiden, su tío y líder del clan ninja Tenshin la miraba sin mucha emoción. La chica obedeció sin chistar…- Se ha oído de tus… acciones con la Alianza.- la chica no hablo.- El Sekiryuutei, él te pidió que lo sigas… ¿No?

-Al inicio, luego lo hice por cuenta propia. Servía para mejorar mis habilidades y ver el mundo.

-Ya veo… Mira Ayane, sabes que esto no es por una reunión familiar.- ¿Cuál familia? La chica se mordió la lengua, no debe faltar el respeto.- Pero él ha regresado a Kyoto.

-¿Él…? Pero, lo creí muerto…- la chica abrió los ojos con horror.

-Como muchos de nosotros Ayane pero parece que tiene una alianza con cierto científico y sobrevivió a base de experimentos.

-Khaos Brigade.- Todos vieron a la chica con duda.- Un grupo de personas, terroristas que no están de acuerdo con la Alianza formada en el mundo sobrenatural.

-Oí de ellos en mis viajes.- Kasumi habló con seriedad.- Creí que eran rumores.

-Son muy ciertos Kasumi… Mi grupo, la familia Gremory y los Elementos de la Armonía hemos luchado con ellos más de una vez.- la chica miró a su hermana.- Son muy reales y peligrosos.

-Yasaka-sama está perdida.- Hayate dijo eso y ella se horrorizo.- Lleva días desaparecida.

-¿¡Cómo es posible!? ¡Si es el trabajo de los ninjas de esta casa cuidarla con los Youkais de la zona!

-Ayane.- la chica se calló al oír la voz del líder.- Lo sabemos… Pero si él está en esto, es probable que haya facilitado todo.

-Tch… ¿Ahora qué?- Ayane miraba a todos con rabia.- ¿¡Me llamaron para decir esto!?

-No Ayane… no es eso.- Ayame habló pero luego desvió la mirada de su hija, cosa que ella notó.- Es que…

-Yasaka-sama confiaba en ti, si una vez le pasaba algo nos pidió llamarte.

-No sé para que, no puedo enfrentar a ese sujeto y ganar… sólo él lo haría y…- Ayane se quedó en silencio.- Lo sabía… ella sabía que esto iba a pasar.- la chica se llevó la mano a la cara, ojalá Ise no se moleste con ella.- Ayudaré en la investigación, sólo porque Yasaka-sama lo desea así y por el apoyo, sólo diré que llegará en unos días.

-No necesitamos apoyo Ayane…

-¡Haré esto a mi modo!- el grito de la chica y el destello verde claro en el fondo de sus ojos rojos asustó a todos.- ¡No me vengan a decir como hago mi trabajo! ¡No me digan que hacer! ¡No luego de tanto tiempo!- la chica se levantó y fue a la puerta.- ¡Buenas noches!- la chica se fue sin decir más.

-¡Ayane espera!- Kasumi fue tras su hermana a pesar de las palabras de su padre.

La chica fue tras su hermana quien ya se quitó el adorno en el cabello con rabia.

-Por favor hermana…

-Nada de por favor.- la chica miró a la castaña con rabia.- Siempre es lo mismo, si tanto me odian pues…

-No te odio Ayane, eres mi hermana… sabes que no hemos hablado como se debe pero mi oferta sigue, deseo que empecemos de nuevo.

-Dame tiempo para responderte como se debe Kasumi… No he pensado en lo que dijiste hace un año ya que no vi la necesidad de hacerlo, con todos mis amigos… No he pensado en esto mucho.- la castaña asintió a esas palabras.

-Al menos déjame ayudarte en tu investigación, dos ninjas serán mejor para recaudar información.- La chica miró a su hermana con duda.- No es petición de mis padres, lo hago porque en verdad deseo ayudar y acercarme a ti Ayane, quiero remediar algo del error que hice.

 _ **-¿Por qué no dejas que lo haga? Así verás si dice la verdad o es una mentira.**_ \- Magus le habló a la chica, si bien aún no podía oírlo algo de lo que dijo influyó en ella.

-Bien, creo que eso es mejor que estar sin un apoyo en caso algo pase.- Ayane suspiró ante la obvia alegría de su hermana.- Ojalá Ise y el resto no se tarden mucho…

-Hablando de eso… ¿Cómo es él?- Kasumi sonaba muy curiosa.- He oído los rumores de su habilidad y fuerza.

-Pues… diré que Ise es único a su modo… Un idiota sin remedio pero alguien leal a sus amigos y en quien puedes contar siempre.- Ayane sonrió a esas palabras.- Un idiota sin duda, un Baka Dragon como alguien lo llamó hace unos días.

-Aja… Entonces… ¿Es o no es tu…?- la sonrisa pícara de su hermana hizo que Ayane se de vuelta.

-Mejor me voy a dormir…

-¡Ah, no! ¡Dime por favor… no se lo diré a casi nadie!

-¡Acabas de admitir tus intenciones! ¡No me sigas!

-¡Ayane~!- mientras una trataba de huir de la otra, la otra insistía más… tal vez no lo digan aún con claridad pero ambas eran hermanas y ellas lo sabían, sólo quedaba que una lo admita.

* * *

-Creo que no supiste llevar esto querido.- Ayame miraba la puerta donde sus dos hijas habían salido.- Claro, yo no soy nadie para decir algo.

-Hey… sabes que…- la mujer negó a las palabras de su esposo.- Si, no es fácil de que…

-Cada vez que la veo, es un recuerdo de esa noche y me pone furiosa… furiosa de lo que pasó. Pero lo que más enfurece en verdad es que mi ira y dolor se la pase a Ayane quién no tiene culpa de nada.

-Madre, Ayane entiende eso… Estoy seguro que ella.- La mujer negó con la cabeza a las palabras de Hayate.

-No, lo sé… no me ve como su madre y lo acepto, amo a Ayane pero mi dolor me impide demostrárselo… Hubiera dado lo que fuera por haberle dado el mismo trato que le di a ustedes dos… lo que sea.- Ayame se levantó y salió en silencio del cuarto a otro que estaba contiguo.

-Padre… Dejemos que Ayane trate las cosas a su modo, Kasumi la ayudará en lo que pueda.- el joven miró a su padre quien simplemente suspiraba.- Tal vez ella no sea de tu agrado pero ella no es Raisho… ella no es su padre.

-Lo sé, en verdad lo sé pero verla me hace recordar lo que ese miserable le hizo a tu madre y saco el rencor que tengo hacia ella.- el hombre se levantó y camino hacia el otro lado del cuarto.- Lamento que hayas venido hasta aquí por nada hijo.

-No padre, está bien… Fue bueno verte y a mamá.- Hayate se levantó y se acercó a su padre.- Pero debo seguir con mi viaje, debo de encontrar al bastardo que robo los pergaminos de la familia.

-¿Alguna pista?- el joven negó con la cabeza.- Ya veo…

-Sólo que es un encapuchado y que está buscando información relacionada con los dragones malignos que se mencionan en las mitologías. Que el pergamino haya tenido información valiosa sobre Yamata no Orochi no calma mis nervios.

-Entiendo… suerte hijo.

-Gracias Padre, despídeme de madre.- el joven desapareció con un soplido del viento mientras el que se quedó en el lugar.

-Sólo espero que las cosas vayan a mejorar porque tengo un mal presentimiento de lo que está por suceder.

* * *

En el inframundo, Serafall estaba revisando unos papeles, como odia esto del papeleo… es su enemigo natural. La mujer suspiró al ver otra petición de contacto intercultural… maldición, no tiene descanso. Se dio un golpe de frente con su escritorio…. Suspiro para contener las ganas de llorar.

-Uuuuh, no es justo… por culpa de este estúpido papeleo no he podido avanzar con mi show. Estoy siendo rebasada por Ise en cuestión de rating.- La chica suspiró al decir eso ya que estaba dando toda la razón a eso.- Oh bueno, al menos la gente lo adora.

La chica miró la foto en su escritorio, esa que se tomaron el día que Pinkie dio la fiesta para celebrar la recuperación de Ise, al final de esta se tomaron esa foto conmemorativa… vaya que salió bien, sin contar el ajetreo que se hizo por quien estaba al lado del Sekiryuutei.

Rio un poco al recordar eso, pero luego miró con más atención la foto y comparo la de esa vez con la del chico en el parque Ueno, se notaba el ligero cambio… su mirada, ese era al cambio mayor. Sonrió por inercia para luego poner la foto a un lado…

-No… No pienses así. Es tu amigo nada más… Céntrate en tu trabajo, no en más.- Serafall alejó la tonta idea que se formó en su cabeza.- Además, dudo que él me vea como algo más que su amiga y una Maou.

-Leviatán-sama, le traigo más solicitudes.

-Ugh…- la chica miró la nueva pila que debe revisar.- Ponla con las otras.- le señaló a su secretaria las pilas de documentos sin revisar aún.- Pediré la implementación de la digitalización de documentos y que todo sea por Internet… Esto es esclavitud, no hay descanso…

-Ahm… No es por darle más molestias Serafall-sama pero… Llegó una petición formal de Kyoto de que usted vaya a hablar con la líder de la zona para crear una alianza.

-¿Oh, de verdad?- la Maou tomó el documento, lo leyó varias veces para luego sonreír.- ¡YES! Ah, perdón… se me salió…

-No hay problema Serafall-sama.- la mujer sólo sonrió, sabía que la Maou tenía la maña de hacer eso cuando estaba emocionada.- ¿Qué dice?

-Que sólo hay que dar unos puntos a tratar y la facción Youkai formará una alianza con nosotros.- La secretaria asintió.- Y piden mi presencia específica, dado que Yasaka y yo somos amigas, será más sencillo.

-¿Cómo se hizo amiga de la Kyuubi?

-Pues… fue más casualidad en verdad…. Hace unos años pasaba por Kyoto por el interés histórico que tengo y me la encontré. Peleamos porque creíamos que una iba a atacar a la otra y… Pues digamos que no terminó bien… por poco nos descubren los humanos.

-Ya veo…- la mujer tenía una gota de sudor al oír eso.

-Sí… Aunque a veces discutimos, es una gran amiga… Sólo hay una cosa que detesto en la que me haya ganado…

-¿Y es….?- Ver como la Maou lloraba a cataratas hizo que la mujer se arrepienta de preguntar.

-¡En ser madre! ¡Yo también quiero ser madre, tener un bebé que cuidar!- la Maou empezó a llorar ante la mirada de pena de su asistente.- ¡No es justo, soy la única que aún es soltera de mi generación! ¡Me van a llamar solteronaaaaaaaaa!

-Ahm… ¿Y por qué no busca una cita? Ya sabe, tratar de conocer gente…

-No.- que rápida…- Mi experiencia no es buena en esa clase de citas, mi última relación terminó cuando tome el puesto de Maou ya que él sólo quería una mujer que le dé hijos… imbécil, sé que se arrepiente de haberme dejado.- la sonrisa malévola de la Maou hizo que su asistente suspire.- Pero aun así~…

-Pues… Trate de tener un intento con alguien que ya conoce.

-Hmmm pues… Mis amigos Maou están fuera de hecho.- Siguió pensando.- Azazel… no, muy pervertido y su modo de ser me da jaquecas.

-Buen punto…- Una vez coqueteo con ella, una buena cachetada arregló las cosas.

-Rean-san… No, no me puedo ver con él dado que, si bien nos llevamos bien, no me siento ni una pizca de atraída hacia él. Además que ya tiene mucho con sus hijos en camino.

-Que bien por él y las madres.- Serafall asintió a esas palabras.- Y… ¿Qué hay de Hyoudo Issei?- la Maou miró a su asistente seria unos segundos para luego reír.

-Jajajajajaja, que buena broma… nunca te tome como comediante. Jajajajajaja… jajaja…ja… Oh, lo dices en serio….- la demonio asintió seria.- Oh… ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Estás loca!?

-Según mi psiquiatra, no.

-¡No es hora de bromas! ¡No digas esas cosas! ¡Él es mi amigo y…!

-Cuando tuvo su cita con él volvió feliz, primera vez que no maldice a los ancestros y futura descendencia del tipo.

-Si pero…

-Y… se alegró de que él haya defendido a su hermana y que haya ayudado a salvarla de Rahab.

-Pues obvio fue porque…

-Estaba furiosa porque se fue sin avisar y cuando regresó a penas la saludo.

-¡Obviamente estaría furiosa!

-Cuándo estuvo en coma usted se veía fatal…

-Es que…

-¡Para acabar! Usted estaba feliz de que volvió de la batalla con Loki, de que él haya confiado en usted.- Una flecha cayó en la espalda de la Maou.- Estaba feliz de que él la vea como tal.- Otra flecha.- Y, usted no se veía nada feliz cuando una de las modelos del set de TV donde se hizo la firma de autógrafos y show pedía información y saber si estaba soltero.

-¡No hice nada!

-¡Hizo resbaladizo el piso donde ella caminaba y sonrió al verla caer!

-¡AH!- la Maou cayó al suelo de modo dramático, sus manos y rodillas la apoyaban.- No puede ser… No… Yo…

-¿Está mal que sienta eso? Se ve feliz cada vez que habla con él o de él…- La Maou desvió la mirada.- ¿Por qué se niega…?

-No es eso… Es que… Si hubiera algo, no digo que lo haya… pues… Tú sabes, él es un chico de 17 años y bueno… yo…

-Que tenga unos siglos de edad no la hace tan vieja…

-¡Ni un poquito! ¡Aún estoy en la flor de mi juventud, muchas gracias!- la secretaria suspiró a eso con una negación de la cabeza y la Maou gruño.- Ugh… ¡Mi punto! Él jamás se fijará en una mujer mucho mayor… Tiene a Rias-chan, Twily-chan, Akeno-chan, Asia-chan… So-tan…

-Es por su hermana ¿No?- la Maou cerró los ojos.- No quiere quitarle el amor a su hermana…

-Él sería el primer chico que So-tan muestra interés, al menos es mejor que yo en ese campo y…- Serafall negó con la cabeza.- No puedo, no puedo hacerle eso…. Si bien él no se fijará en mí, no puedo mostrarme y decirle a mi hermana… ¡Hey, yo también quiero estar con él, compartamos!

-Sabe que su hermana es más… Flexible de lo que cree.

-Aún así, no lo haré… Sea lo que sienta, se irá…siempre lo hace… debo darme tiempo.- la mujer suspiró a las palabras de Serafall para luego darse vuelta e ir a la puerta.- Por favor… no hables de esto con nadie…

-Sabe que no diré nada… Pero pregúntese una cosa… ¿Cree en verdad que lo que niega sentir se irá esta vez?- la cara de Serafall le dio la respuesta.- Lo suponía… Buenas noches Leviatán-sama.

La mujer se retiró, dejando a la Maou en la soledad de sus pensamientos… Miró de nuevo la foto y esta vez sintió su corazón latir un segundo más rápido al ver a cierta persona.

-No… No, no sientas esto… No debes, aunque quieras… no debes ya que… sólo te traerá dolor hacerlo… Nada más.- Serafall se llevó las manos a la cara para alejar esas ideas de su cabeza.

La Maou ya sabía la respuesta, sólo quería negarla porque sabe que sólo estos sentimientos darán problemas, a ella, a Ise… a todos. No puede amar a alguien menor que ella, no puede amar al Sekiryuutei ya que es una Maou… no puede amar al amor de su hermana menor… No puede.

* * *

En la zona de entrenamiento, Ise movía un poco el hombro para tratar de acostumbrar su hombro a los vendajes que lleva usando. Si bien gracias a estos ha habido una mejora en su hombro, no hay nada seguro aún… debe de tener cuidado en pelear para que no se lo dañen más.

Tenía en frente a Kiba, Rainbow, Aj, Rossweise, Rarity y Fay. Los 5 ya listos para la pelea de práctica que iba a haber…

-¿Seguro de esto Rean-san? Aún siendo Ise-kun, dudo que logre algo como esto tan rápido…

-Relájate Irina, Ise pidió esto para entender mejor el poder del Perfeccionado Tri System.- el adulto miraba como iba a surgir las cosas.- Bueno chicos, hora de la acción. ¡Gasper, haz lo tuyo!

-¡S-Si!- el pequeño se volvió varios murciélagos para ver el campo de batalla.- ¡Sin límite de tiempo, pierde el bando que no pueda seguir!

-¡Ahí vamos Ise!- Rainbow lanzó unos rayos al joven que lo esquivó usando los propulsores de su armadura.

De inmediato, Aj y Kiba aparecieron para atacar. Ise sacó a Ascalon y se defendió del ataque de Kiba para al mismo tiempo bloquear el golpe de Aj con la rodilla. Acto seguido pateo las piernas de ambos con un giro sobre tierra para alejarlos pero ellos lo esquivaron ante la sorpresa del joven… habían mejorado.

-No eres el único que se hizo más fuerte querido.- Rarity creó pilares de tierra para luego lanzar de estos lanzas de diamantes.- ¡Rossweise!

-¡Ahí va!- la Valkiria repotencio los ataques con poder nórdico para luego lanzar sus propias ráfagas.

-Oh no…- Ise trató se moverse pero se sintió atrapado de las piernas.- ¿¡Qué!? ¡FAY!

-Jeje, lo siento Ise-sama… todo se vale.- La chica había usado hielo para atrapar al joven mientras este estaba distraído.

Ver como los ataques iban hacia él, ver el guante y la gema. Canalizo poder, no necesita del código de activación de nuevo… solo pensar en la forma.

El destello rojo que emergió de él hizo que la armadura aumente de grosor, Perfect Beta Meteoric Dragon. La forma de ataque y defensa… cruzó los brazos y de estos salieron ráfaga de energía que sirvieron de escudos ante el ataque combinado… lo resistió por los pelos.

-Qué defensa…

-¡Bah, pero es más lento!- Rainbow voló hacia él y lanzó varios rayos en un intento de detenerlo pero este desapareció ante la sorpresa de la chica.- ¿¡Donde!?

-Atrás.- la chica volteó y se vio con Perfect Alfa Stardust Dragon.- Lento Dashie…

-¿¡A quién llamas lenta!?- la chica empezó a atacar a gran velocidad, una que Ise seguía sin problemas.- ¡Agh! ¡Es veloz!

Aj apareció para ayudar a su amiga y dar un golpe pero el X-Pulse se Ise los detectó de inmediato y esquivó el golpe de la rubia que le dio a Rainbow, esta salió del ring por el golpe para que luego Ise tome a Aj de la espalda y le una patada a la chica que la mandó con su amiga, fuera del ring también.

-¡Aj y Rainbow fuera!- Gasper dio el veredicto.

-Viejo… ¡Demonios Aj me dolió!

-¡Debiste estar más atenta, atacar a lo loco generó esto!

Ambas se empezaron a jalar las mejillas ante la gota de sudor de los presentes…

[Admítelo compañero, sin el Tri System como está… habríamos perdido al instante]

 _-Lo sé, esas formas Astral son de temer y eso que son nuevas._ \- Ise notó que Kiba y Rossweise lo rodean.-En fin…

-No será tan sencillo Ise-kun, tu velocidad es algo que puedo seguir.- Kiba se puso en guardia.-Además de mi X-Pulse, no eres el único que lo ha mejorado.

-Este entrenamiento es necesario, tal vez seas el más fuerte de los más jóvenes pero daré lo mejor de mí.- Rossweise creó varios círculos mágicos para atacar.

-Que bien, eso me alegra pero…- Ise cambió a Perfect Gamma Nova Dragon.- Hablan mucho…- Apuntó al cielo y lanzó una ráfagas que al instante se volvió cientos de ráfagas más pequeñas y caían sobre ellos.- Bye Bye.- Regresó a Alfa y fue hacia Rarity y Fay mientras los otros dos esquivaban o bloqueaban esas ráfagas.

Ambas chicas al ver al joven se prepararon, Rarity creó un domo de diamante mientras que Fay lo reforzaba con su magia pero la velocidad de Alfa le dio un mayor impulso cuando cambio a Beta y dio tal golpe que acabó con el domo y lanzó a ambas chicas fuera del ring por la fuerza de aire que generó el impacto.

-¡Rarity y Fay están fuera!

-¡Mou, sé más condescendiente con uno! ¡Mira como has dejado mi cabello!- Rarity estaba escupiendo, literalmente, fuego mientras Fay suspiraba.

-Bueno, fue mejor de lo que creí.

Ise volteó para ver que sólo quedaban Kiba y Rossweise que salieron de su pequeña trampa.

-Vaya, salieron… muy bien… La idea de Gamma fue más que buena.

-Agh, no te burles de nosotros Ise-kun.- Rossweise iba a atacar cuando sintió algo en su cabeza.- ¿Eh?

-No lo hago, por ello fui con todo… porque de no hacerlo habría perdido.- Volvió a la forma Alfa para acercarse a ambos y luego volvió Gamma para usar ambos rifles y apuntar a la cabeza de la chica y el estómago del rubio.- No hay salida…

-Tiene razón, un movimiento en falso y apretará el gatillo…- Kiba sonrió complicado.- Tú ganas Ise-kun…

-¡Y se acabó! ¡Aniki ganó!- el grito de Gasper hizo que todos se miren las caras.

-Vaya… Y pensé que duraría más…- Rossweise suspiró triste.- ¿Ise-kun?- Ver como el joven se arrodillaba y trataba de respirar la preocupo.- ¡Oye!

-Estoy bien… Es sólo un mareo…- Ise volvió a su armadura normal.- Ya sé que no hacer…

-Lo notaste.- Rean y el resto se acercaron, las dos novias del joven se acercaron a él.- Mira tu guante…

-100%...un cambio más es todo lo que tenía… Si no acababa la batalla con Gamma, hubiera perdido dado que… miren como acabé.

-Oh, ya veo… Si I-nii hubiera peleado con su armadura normal hubiera perdido, por ello usaba cada forma para lograr emparejar las cosas.

-Además…- Ravel complementará lo que Pinkie dijo.- Si bien cada forma da un incremento a su especialidad al nivel de un demonio de clase Suprema, tienen debilidades marcadas que uno puede aprovechar… el combo sirve para cubrirlas pero…

-Consumen energía, mucha energía.- Fluttershy se acercó a Ise y le dio una botella con agua.- Miren como quedó… Casi no respira.

-Los combos cargan a la persona de manera desmedida.- Rean dijo eso serio.- Úsalos solamente cuando no tengas más alternativa Ise, usarlo de manera constante hará que tengas un desgaste enorme de poder y quien sabe, tal vez quedes fuera de combate.- Ise asintió a las palabras de su mentor.- El resto, póngase a entrenar… Los de segundo año háganlo con más fuerza dado que mañana se van a Kyoto.

-¡SI!- los jóvenes optaron por hacer caso a Rean mientras que cada uno se iba a su respectivo entrenamiento.

-Kiba, préstame una espada.- Xenovia le pidió al joven un arma dado que… Durandal está en reparación por decirlo así.

-Claro, ten…- el joven creó una espada sagrada.- Debo lograr el Balance Breaker de este Sacred Gear.- el joven sabía que necesita más variedad, debe limitar el uso de los Cheats solo a condiciones extremas… muy extremas.

Por otro lado, Twilight practicaba el vuelo y el combate en el aire con varias de las chicas a su lado… La pobre no lograba un equilibrio, era difícil usar unas extremidades que acaban de aparecer.

-¡AH! ¡Esto es difícil!- La chica casi choca con Rainbow y Fluttershy que trataban de ayudarla.

-Vamos cerebrito, hazlo como te dije.

-Ahí yace el problema… ¡No entiendo eso del pow y pam que dices!- la chica era teórica, necesita al menos un poco de teoría para lograr su meta.- ¡Una ayuda!

-Twilight, trataba de imaginar que tus alas tienen unos huesos que los conecta a la espalda, de ahí trata de moverlas.- el consejo de Ray hizo que la chica tenga una mejora.- ¿Ves?

-Wow, gracias Ray… al menos es mejor que el intento de Rainbow.

-Bah…- la chica se cruzó de brazos.- Me iré a entrenar mis movimientos, con permiso.

Cada chica de los Elementos de la Armonía trataba de dominar los cambios presentes en su forma Astral, era como avanzar sin tener un manual… aprendes con el avance. Si bien reforzó el aspecto ya resaltante de cada una, ha mejorado otros en los que eran débiles y eso las va a ayudar en las peleas futuras.

Por otro lado, Akeno trataba de controlar el poder que le da Innis, su modo Angel of Deceit, tal como se llamó por nacer de la sangre de caído de Akeno y el poder que Innis le da, que es poco si se compara a su poder total, le da a la chica mejora sobre sus rayos y luz, además de crear ilusiones para engañar a sus oponentes pero… le cuesta activarlo y mantenerlo. Además que la chica descubrió que como Ise, puede usar el Soul Drain aunque en palabras de la misma Innis, no es completo dado que Skeith se robó esa parte de ella… No lo puede usar como es debido, puede destruir el cuerpo y dejar el alma pero no absorberla, mejor para ella… no le gusta esa idea.

Rias por su lado miraba como todos entrenaban, suspiro al ver que deberá esperar para ese entrenamiento especial…

-¿Hija, que pasa?- Venelana se acercó a su hija quien negó con la cabeza.- ¿Segura?

-Sí… ¿Y tú madre? ¿Cómo va el embarazo, ya sabes que será?

-Calma vaquera… No te precipites, si bien se está desarrollando un poco más rápido que lo normal, aún no se sabe.- La chica sonrió con vergüenza, estaba ansiosa de saber sobre su futuro hermanito.- Hija, usa protección cuando tú e Ise lo hagan…. Por favor.

-Cla-Claro mamá…- la chica sonrió complicada, aun no se siente lista para eso…. Aún.

Ambas conversaban mientras el resto entrenaba, Kuroka ayuda a Koneko en el entrenamiento del Senjutsu, Xenovia e Irina entrenando entre ellas con sus espadas para mejorar su técnica. Rossweise dando unas pautas a Fay sobre la magia nórdica, Ravel leyendo un libro de tácticas junto a Sona quien le daba unas pautas para predecir el patrón enemigo, Gasper meditaba para lograr entender su Sacred Gear y sus nuevas habilidades.

Fluttershy y Asia entrenaban sus magias curativas, Aj en controlar las llamas en sus golpes y evitar que se salgan de control, Rainbow en su nueva velocidad ya que a veces se sale de movimiento. Pinkie en controlar el frío de su magia y lograr una variedad de ataques ahora que tiene más magia. Rarity en tratar de crear ese gran golem de tierra que trato la última vez, puede hacerlo ahora… ahora puede hacerlo. Ray recibía pautas de Celestia y Luna para mejorar el uso en su magia, sin sus alas debe confiar más en sus habilidades de magia. Aki y Kaori trataban de mejorar el uso en sus Balance Breaker, así como fortalecer sus habilidades con cada pieza para no tener problemas a futuro a través de una rutina de Fie. Kurama solo recibía las pautas de Skoll y Hati, dado que el lobo gano la última batalla porque su oponente se confió y él lo sabe, debe hacerse más fuerte para que al final, no tenga estos problemas.

Ise quien miraba todo a un lado, se sentía algo mejor pero no quería entrenar ahora… debe aún guardar la calma.

-Ise, tú entrenaras tu resistencia.- las palabras de su maestro lo sorprendieron.- Como viste, la nueva debilidad del Tri System no es ahora cada forma sino la resistencia que tengas para generar el cambio. Y eso solo aumentara con tu resistencia ya que a mayor sea esta, menos sincronía gastaras al hacer el cambio.

-Lo sé maestro, lo he sentido y ellos ya me lo dijeron.- Rean sonrió al ver que su alumno no se está conformando, aun desea ser más fuerte.

-Lo que sorprende de ti ahora es el tan buen control que tienes en cada forma, sabes usar el poder de manera equilibrada para no gastar energía innecesaria. Lo atribuyo a que has estado usando sus poderes antes que tengas la forma perfecta de cada uno, irónico… ha sido como un entrenamiento para llegar a este punto.- Ise sonrió a esas palabras, él también lo siente así.- Vamos, arriba… no malgastes el tiempo.

-¡Sí!- Ise se preparó para su entrenamiento, Rean sonrió al ver al muchacho mucho más animado que antes… pronto él ya no…

-Gh….- se tomó el pecho al sentir el hincón en este.- Rayos… Solo espero que pueda vivir lo necesario para que puedas ir por tu camino solo Ise, eso y poder ver a mis hijos aunque sea una vez… al menos eso.- Rean sabía que su vida estaba contada, no sabe cuánto le queda quizás unos años pero aprovechara cada minuto que le quede para guiar a todos estos chicos por el sendero correcto.

* * *

-A ver… déjame si entiendo. Aquí desapareció….- Ayane estaba viendo la escena donde Yasaka había desaparecido. Estaban en el bosque cercano a uno de los templos.- ¿Qué pasó con los escoltas que…?

-Muertos, todos Ayane-sama.- la chica asintió a esas palabras.- Lamentamos todos estos inconvenientes.- el tengu se disculpó.

-Nah, no hay que hacerlo… esto solo demuestra que estamos metidos en algo grande.- Ayane miraba el área sin hallar nada.- Rayos…

-Mira esto.- Kasumi apareció con un traje similar al de su hermana.- Tal vez esto lo dejaron los que atacaron a Yasaka-sama.- había un trozo de espada en la mano de la chica.- Se defendió y logró hacer algo pero…

-Hmmm, esto…- Ayane no supo como pero podía ver la energía del arma, sus ojos brillaban verde ligeramente.- Es una espada sagrada…

-¿Así…?- Kasumi miró el trozo del arma.- Pues dudo que sea de una espada sagrada reconocida, tal vez sea la que se crea con un Sacred Gear…. ¿Cómo se llama?

-Blade Blacksmith, un amigo también lo tiene pero recién lo descubrió…- Ayane se sobó los ojos.- Raro…- La chica volvió a ver el trozo de espada, ahora no ve la energía del arma.

-¿Ayane…. Pasa algo?

-No… Son cosas mías.- la chica observó otra vez el área.- No hallaremos nada aquí…

-Sí, sin contar que el jefe de la familia Imperial no está feliz que la Kyubi no esté…- Ayane rodó los ojos a esas palabras.- Lo sé, yo también… Aún no entiendo que tienen que ver con lo sobrenatural.

La familia Imperial de Japón, si bien ya no tienen la influencia política que ese título llevaba en el pasado, aún ahora tienen conexión con lo sobrenatural. Se dice que la razón porque los Youkais no son molestados en Japón es por un acuerdo ancestral que hubo entre uno de los líderes de la familia con un líder Youkai hace casi 500 años.

-Tch, me da igual lo que quieran esos idiotas… son solo marionetas ahora para los de alto mando. Mi prioridad es hallar a Yasaka-sama…. Kunou debe estar…- la chica no quería imaginar el estado de la niña.- Se muestra fuerte pero es una niña al fin y al cabo.

-Tú no deseas que ella…- Kasumi optó por suspirar.- Madre desea arreglar las cosas contigo.

-Kasumi…

-Escúchame ¿Si?- Ayane asintió, dejará que hable.- Sé que… te dolió su indiferencia todos estos años pero… Eras el constante recuerdo de algo traumático para ella, te ama Ayane… como lo hace conmigo y Hayate pero le es difícil… Le duele.

-Lo sé… Lo sé Kasumi por eso es que opte irme, alejarme para no darle más dolor. Pero el dolor estaba, ver como te trataba a ti y Hayate con amor y a mí con indiferencia… no me pidas que lo olvide tan fácilmente porque no puedo.- Ayane miró a los árboles.- Fue por todo eso que… creí que los lazos son falsos… que no haya nada que nos una a las personas….- Los ojos de la chica brillaron al decir eso.- Aún lo creo en el fondo, temo que…

-Hey…- Kasumi tomó a su hermana de la mano.- Tal vez… fui mala hermana en el pasado, no sabía que tanto habías sufrido, era una niña. Ahora que soy adulta… quiero entenderte y mostrarte que… si bien solo tenemos la sangre de nuestra madre en nuestras venas, eres mi hermana.- los ojos de Ayane volvieron a la normalidad al oír eso.- Cree en los lazos que hay entre familias y amigos… ¿Acaso no lo tienes tú con tus amigos?

-Sí… Es verdad.- la chica miró el escenario una vez más antes de darse vuelta.- Mañana Ise y el resto vendrán, hay que tener más información antes de reunirnos con ellos, no hay que dar datos incompletos.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo ¿Vamos a la zona del este? Tengo entendido que ahí no ha habido una búsqueda profunda.- Ayane asintió a las palabras de Kasumi.- Ok, informe por favor que seguiremos la investigación en otra área.- Muy bien vamos.

Ambas dieron un salto a la espesura del bosque y mientras saltaban, Kasumi tuvo una interrogante…

-Oye Ayane… ¿Desde cuando tus ojos tienen un brillo verde?

-¿Eh? No te entiendo…

-Pues, ayer cuando te enfadaste estos brillaron y cuando estabas hablando de la falsedad de los lazos hace poco, volvieron a brillar. ¿Estás bien?- Ayane no creyó lo que oyó y se detuvo en la rama donde estaba.- ¿Ayane?

-No… No es nada, creo que es efecto de algo que he estado practicando, no le tomes importancia.- La castaña asintió mientras que Ayane…- ¿Será posible…?- retomo su marcha mientras que en su cabeza…

 _ **-Parece que la experiencia con Innis ha hecho que la chica tenga ya una idea de lo que está pasando, tras ver sus experiencias y lo que vivió… ¿Los lazos son reales o falsos? Eso es lo que deseo saber. Estoy seguro de verte relacionarte con tu hermana y tu madre me hará entender eso, ver si la razón tras la decisión de Skeith tiene un fundamento niña.-**_ Magus optó por seguir viendo todo desde la sombra por ahora, luego se presentara ante la chica… ya que ella ya intuye lo que le está pasando.

* * *

-Muy bien, parece que ya tenemos lo necesario para iniciar nuestro plan.- Un figura misteriosa estaba al frente de los miembros de la Facción de Héroes, todos con caras serias y de pocos amigos.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No confían en mí?

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? ¿Nuestras caras o el hecho de que me miras a mí y a Jeanne de un modo lujurioso?- Sunset miraba al tipo con asco.- Te lo advierto, acércate y te haré cenizas.

-Jajajajajaja, como sea niña. Mi única meta ahora es destruir esta estúpida ciudad con el clan ninja que la cuida.- la figura se dio media vuelta.- Lástima que no puedo acercarme a la Kyubi, me hubiera gustado saborearla…

-¡Lárgate maldito enfermo!- Jeanne sacó su arma y le apuntó al tipo sin piedad.- No me hagas atacarte ahora.- Todos los varones notaron como ambas chicas estaban al límite de sus paciencias.

-JE, como sea… Sólo olvides tu parte del trato mocoso Cao Cao.- el sujeto se retiró ante la clara molestia del resto.

-Me da asco pensar que por simplemente obtener la data que necesitamos, tenemos que cooperar con ese sujeto.- Heracles miró a su líder.- ¿Cómo es que aceptamos esto?

-No hubo otra alternativa, él dijo que nos daría lo que queríamos si lo ayudábamos y eso estamos haciendo. Una vez no nos sirva, lo matamos.- Cao Cao miró su lanza, sentía como esta decía que el tipo es peligroso.- Mi lanza desea acabar con él, es un ente maligno en toda la regla.

-Pues Sun-chan hizo bien en evitar que se acerque a la Kyuubi, con esa cara que tiene no dudo que le habría hecho.- Sunset rodó los ojos al apodo.- Pero eso sí, creo que debemos tenerlo vigilado todo el tiempo y dejar a la mujer con resguardo.

-Suena a un plan factible, además… hay rumores de que el clan ninja Tenshi ya está investigando la desaparición de la Kyuubi.

-Rápido, no esperaba menos del clan ninja que protegió a la familia imperial siglos para luego aliarse con la facción Youkai para tener acceso al uso de nuevas técnicas.- Sigfrido dijo eso con calma.- Pero… ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos hasta que…?

-Unos días, solo necesitamos eso para lograr nuestro objetivo.- Cao Cao miró a Sunset quien miraba al otro lado.- Ve a verla si quieres, puedes vigilar como va y si alguien sospechoso se le acerca.- La chica asintió sin reparos y camino en dirección de dicha habitación.- Es demasiado amable…

-No lo dudo, al principio se presentaba como alguien ruda pero ahora… Tal vez es muy sensible para esta misión.- Leonardo vio a la chica irse del lugar, se le notaba conflictuada con todo esto.- ¿Crees que tendrá el corazón para…?

-Lo tendrá… desea demostrarles a todos que ella es la mejor maga, hará lo que sea para hacerlo.- Cao Cao empezó a ir hacia donde estaba el resto de sus seguidores, hay un plan que seguir.

…..

En un cuarto oscuro, Sunset creó una llama para ver algo de lo que había ahí… Al caminar un poco, vio la figura de una mujer rubia con 9 colas encadenada y algo golpeada, sus ropas estaban rasgadas pero ella se mostraba serena.

-¿Qué deseas niña…?- la mujer notó que la chica le mostró una botella de agua y algo de comer.- Tú…

-Ya llevas horas sin beber o comer algo, no deseo que mueras de un modo así. Aún te necesitamos viva.- la chica le dio un trozo de la comida a la mujer en la boca, ella la acepto dado que necesita sobrevivir.- Sobre ese sujeto, no se acercara a ti… estamos tomando medidas para ello.

-¿Por qué me proteges…? Al final van a…

-Porque… ese tipo de basuras las odio, lo que le hacen para satisfacer sus deseos más viles. Puedo estar haciendo algo horrible a vista de muchos pero… No soy de esa clase de seres que dejan que violen a una mujer indefensa.- Yasaka miró a la chica y le sonrió un poco.- ¿Qué?

-Eres amable, tienes un buen corazón… pero siento una gran ira en ti.- Sunset le dio de beber algo de agua.- ¿Quién es…?

-No es uno… son varios…- Sunset apretó el puño al decir eso.- En especial una chica que no entrenó como yo y al final obtuvo lo que yo deseaba recibir…- La chica aplastó la botella.- Por ello es que…

-¿Qué pasará luego de que cumplas ese deseo tuyo? ¿Lo has pensado?- Sunset la miró sin ninguna reacción.- Eres una buena chica, lo puedo ver… No dejes que la ira que tienes tape tu buen corazón.

-Un buen corazón no basta para un mundo como este.- Sunset se levantó luego de haberle dado a la mujer todo lo que trajo.- Una persona buena es tratada de idiota y abusan de uno… Esa es la verdad, lo he visto… No deseo pasar por ello y por eso hago esto, no quiero ser la víctima.

-¿Pero está bien ser entonces el victimario? No caigas en lo que el resto haga, haz lo que tú creas conveniente.- Sunset sonrió a esas palabras, se parecen a las de…

-Se parecen… Tú y ella, dando consejos de vida… Ahora me arrepiento de haberme ido de mal modo y quedar mal con ella, me debe odiar.- Yasaka pudo ver el arrepentimiento en los ojos de la chica.- Celestia tal vez ni se acuerde de mí.- La mujer reacciono a ese nombre.- Solo quédate aquí… Todo acabará más rápido de lo que crees.

Sunset se fue del lugar dejando a la mujer en la oscuridad del lugar… esta suspiro al ver los ojos de la chica y sentir sus emociones. Puede notar que ella es distinta al resto de los que la capturaron, está dolida y furiosa… tanto es ese sentimiento que opta por ir por el camino que le permitirá mostrarse más que capaz de lo que le habrán dicho o demostró. Lo puede ver, es una poderosa usuaria de fuego y eso es algo que no lo puede negar.

-No dejes que tu dolor y rabia te nublen niña, eres una buena persona… Y con respecto a esa mujer Celestia, dudo que lo haya hecho.

Yasaka cerró los ojos para dormir un poco, está débil y estas cadenas restringen su poder… Sólo le queda esperar que alguien la ayude…. Es todo lo que le queda por hacer.

* * *

 **Omake**

Aun le costaba creer que le diera una pequeña audiencia, a pesar de todo lo que hizo y dijo. La verdad sea dicha, estaba algo asustado. No por lo que le dirá, sino porque tal vez no acepte sus palabras y lo mande lejos, para nunca más volver.

-Con que esa es tu meta. Deseas remediar tus errores en honor a él. - Odín miraba a quien tenía de rodillas ante él.

Su esposa, Frigg, miraba todo con suma atención. Sabe que su esposo debe de tomar una decisión, en lo personal ella ya habría aceptado el perdón de este tipo. Se nota que no tiene más intenciones que las de seguir la voluntad de su hermano.

-¿Por qué no dejas que haga unos trabajos? Tal vez así puedas darte una mejor idea. - el Dios miro a su esposa quien le dijo en voz baja. - Admite que sería un aliado más que fuerte, además que un gran recolector de información. Su poder tampoco es algo con lo que puedas jugar, es fuerte para el estandar humano.

Y eso era algo que él no podía negar, su fuerza era... Muy bien...

-Muy bien, estarás en un periodo de prueba. No hagas que me arrepienta de mi decisión... Bud de Alcor.

La persona en cuestión alzó la cabeza y asintió sin dudar, agradecido por el voto de confianza. Ahora solo quedaba demostrar, lo que era capaz.

* * *

Insertar canción: Ryuusei [TV Edit.] – TiA

I Believe your promise

(Creo en tu promesa)

Al iniciar la canción, vemos un boceto que se encuentra dibujándose en blanco y negro que se nota a Issei, quien tiene a Kurama en sus brazos y Twilight juntos viendo un paisaje.

It's too hard to give me courage

(Es muy difícil darme valor)

Mientras que se puede ver que la imagen poco a poco se puede ver que se añade color en ella, se puede ver que ellos se encuentran dentro de la torre de Kioto viendo la ciudad.

Always I feel it the precious time seeing you...

(Siempre siento el precioso tiempo viéndote…)

Cuando se termina de colorear toda la imagen, repentinamente se desplaza al cambiarse a otra foto que la anterior estaba en blanco y negro pero poco a poco se añade color.

Tachidomatta kado ni

(Estando en esa esquina)

Y se puede ver que eran buena parte de los estudiantes de segundo año que estaban caminando por las calles de Kioto haciendo algo de turismo y viendo las cosas que estaban ahí previo a que se desplace cambiando la imagen de fondo.

Asu e mukau kaze wo kanjiteta

(Sentí que el viento se movía hacia un nuevo mañana)

Y la nueva imagen que estaba en blanco y negro se revela al ver a Issei, Asia, Twilight, Raynare, Pinkie, Irina y Xenovia que se encontraban caminado por las puertas Torii en el santuario de Fushimi Inari-taisha que se revela que ya tiene su color.

Machi no akari hoshikuzu mitai ni

(Mientras que la ciudad se volvía en polvo de estrellas)

De nueva cuenta, la imagen se desplaza para revelar una nueva que estaba en blanco y negro que poco a poco toma color que se ve a Ayane, Kaori, Aki, Aika, Pinkie e Irina viendo diversos lados de la calle del barrio de Gion pero en la foto vemos a Motohama y Matsuda gritando y persiguiendo a Issei mientras que el castaño caminaba con Yuuto y Genshiro conversando unas cosas entre ellos.

Futari tsutsumu kedo

(Como si fuera a envolverlos juntos)

Mientras que la imagen previa es desplazada, una nueva se revela que estaba en blanco y negro al comienzo que ve a las chicas que conoce Issei más Rosswiesse hacían una foto grupal que mientras se añade el color se podía ver que de fondo del paisaje que es tomada la foto se encontraba el Kinkaku-ji.

Sorezore ni chigau kagayaki ga aru to

(Y cada quien tiene un brillo diferente)

Cambiando la imagen de fondo podemos ver a Kunou que estaba en blanco y negro que se encontraba en un lugar completamente en blanco mientras veía ese lugar sin poder encontrar a nadie que la salve o que la pueda ayudar para encontrar a su madre.

Warau kimi ga ichiban mabushiku mieru yo

(Pero para mí tu risa es la lo que más brilla)

Y puede ver que llega Issei junto con sus amigos para ayudarla mientras que el lugar se convertía en un templo de la ciudad y poco a poco tomaba color haciendo que Kunou sonría para que tome la mano del castaño en señal de ayuda.

Yume wa ryuusei no you ni

(Un sueño se parece a una estrella fugaz)

Ahora vemos en una imagen como varias chicas junto con Kunou que todo estaba la imagen en blanco y negro que estaban animando a Issei con Yuuto mientras Motohama y Matsuda tienen una gran muestra de molestia en sus rostros.

Kodoku na tsubame no you ni

(Como si un arcoíris se aparece luego de la lluvia)

Mientras que la imagen ya tiene color podemos ver que los chicos se encuentran jugando una partida de videojuegos para ver que Issei y Yuuto están venciendo al dúo pervertido para luego ver que la imagen se cambia al ver que en blanco y negro vemos a Issei que es sorprendido por Serafall que se encontraba en su espalda y giñaba a la cámara para la sorpresa de Asia y Twilight.

Kono kokoro ni hikari wo tsuretekuru

(Y va trayendo la luz hacia este corazón)

Y se revela en la imagen que poco a poco se revelan más personajes que en el lado donde estaba Twilight vemos a Irina, Aki y Kaori algo molestas y sorprendidas, Ayane viendo lo que ocurre y hacia el lado de Asia vemos a Genshiro, Ruruko, Momo y Yura quienes trataban que se bajaba de la espalda del castaño mientras que la imagen se revela que se encuentran en el castillo Nijo.

Nayami tsuzukeru koto ga

(Y aún puedo tener problemas que me hacen preocupar)

Mientras que la imagen anterior es desplazada, podemos ver que un nuevo boceto que muestra a Azazel, Rosswiesse, Serafall y Yasaka teniendo una conversación en una parte de la sala.

Hitotsu no kotae ni naruyo

(Pero con una respuesta se solucionarán)

Y en otro lado de la sala podemos ver a Issei, Yuuto, Genshiro, Ayane y Pinkie disfrutando un tazón grande de Udon mientras que la imagen tiene color por completo.

Gomakashitari shinai to chikau no

(Y no podré mentirme a mi propio ser)

Ahora se revela un nuevo boceto que resulta ser aún se encontraba en blanco y negro que estaba Kunou junto con Kurama, mientras que Issei con sus amigos, parte del consejo estudiantil, Rosswiesse, Azazel y Serafall que aún se encontraba en blanco y negro.

I believe your promise, the precious time seeing you...

(Creo en tu promesa, el preciado tiempo viéndote…)

Para que cuando se agrega el color se puede ver la gran foto grupal en la entrada del palacio de Kioto para terminar la música de fondo mientras la imagen se mantiene en la pantalla.


	115. Llegada a Kyoto

**Hola a todos, aquí estamos de nuevo con otro cap de Sekiryuutei Supremo, se ve que están emocinados por la adaptación que haré del arco de Kyoto. Creo que es de esperar, no muchos llegan aquí. En fin ahora...**

 **Twilight: Date prisa, la serie va a comenzar.**

 **Si mamá... Están pegadas a esa cosa desde hace una semana, no debí dejar que usaran Netflix... Oh bueno, antes de comenzar, les recuerdo que el OP y ED son hechos por Ryucader. Ahora solo vayamos por el cap.**

* * *

 **Sekiryuutei Supremo**

 **Arco 9: Will and Propagation in Kyoto**

 **Capítulo 15: Llegada a Kyoto**

Insertar canción: Doubt & Trust – Access (TV edit.)

Al iniciar la canción de fondo, vemos en diversos flashes de luz al ritmo de la música que en uno vemos a Sona, Rias y Akeno, en otro a Koneko, Ravel y Le Fay, después uno que está Fluttershy, Gasper y Rainbow, luego en uno a Rarity, Aj y Sairaorg, en otro a Rean, Fie, Celestia, Luna y Venelana para luego culminar los flashes de luces con un Issei que tenía los ojos cerrados pero los abre para mirar fijamente a la cámara pero repentinamente la escena se cambia mientras el Sekiryuutei camina y ve fijamente a Cao Cao sin alguna marca en su rostro mientras que el castaño, quien no tenía alguna cicatriz en su rostro, mostraba su Boosted Gear en su brazo izquierdo y empuñando a Red Queen en la mano derecha para correr hacia el poseedor de la True Longinus quienes chocan sus armas y en un flash de luz aparece el título de la historia antes que la letra de la canción se escuchen se desaparece.

Owari mo miezu hashirinukeru

 **(Aún sin poder ver el final comienzo a correr)**

Cuando se comienzan a entonar las letras de la canción de fondo, la escena se cambia al ver que Kunou se encuentra llorando ya que ve a la distancia como la fracción de héroes liderados por Cao Cao junto con Sunset Shimmer y el grupo mencionado se llevan a su madre Yasaka muy lejos de ella.

Yasuragi wa tooku sugata mo naku

 **(La tranquilidad que se encuentra lejos aún no se puede ver)**

Y entre lágrimas, Kunou sigue alzando su mando, pero repentinamente es tomada por Issei quien se sorprende en encontrarla en un templo en Kioto mientras estaba con sus amigos.

Kodoku o fuujikomete tozashikakeru manazashi

 **(De una mirada enojada y empezarás a encerrarte en la soledad)**

Pero de sorpresa, sea aparece Kurama sorprendiendo a los presentes para lamer el rostro de Kunou quien deja de llorar siendo vistos por Ayane a la distancia que comienza a tomar camino pero con una mirada algo triste.

Habataku mono o mukaeru sora

 **(El cielo no tiene el poder para controlar…)**

Cambiando la escena, vemos a Azazel junto con Rosswiesse quienes estaban en una especie de bar sushi para pedir una comida con bebidas en mano del gobernador de los ángeles caidos.

Shihaisareru no o osore ya shinai

 **(A aquellos que sin temor lo saludarán)**

Repentinamente se aparece Serafall Leviathan para su sorpresa acompañando a los dos profesores para su sorpresa mientras que algo alejados se encuentran parte del consejo estudiantil de la academia Kuoh que estaba acompañando a la hermana mayor de su líder de sequito.

Akogareru mabayusa wa subete o kaeru tame ni

 **(Y dentro de ese brillo deslumbrante podría hacer cambiar todo)**

Para cambiar la escena donde se encuentran los presentes juntos en una reunión para pedir que encuentren a su reina de los Youkais ya que se encuentra secuestrada hacia Issei y parte de su grupo que vino a Kioto pero repentinamente la escena vuelve a ser cambiada a una especie de lugar oscuro.

Dare mo yurusazu ni doko e yukeru darou?

 **(Aún sin nadie en que perdonar, ¿a cuál lugar debería llegar?)**

Para notar a Ayane Raiden quien se encuentra llorando al mismo tiempo que se encuentra a la tercera onda maldita, The Propagation, Magus. Que a la distancia se puede ver a parte de su familia que varios rostros conocidos de la kunoichi se derraman lágrimas por no poder ayudarla en un momento como ese pero para la sorpresa de todos los presentes todo el lugar se envuelve en un aura morada revelando a la facción de héroes haciendo que parte de los chicos comiencen a luchar ante este grupo.

Hikari no moto yami wa umare

 **(Desde la luz, la oscuridad renacerá)**

Y comienza una batalla que podemos ver a Pinkie y Twilight luchando ante Sunset, Xenovia y Yuuto ante Siegfried, Jeanne ante Irina y Raynare con Aki y Kaori enfrentando un enorme dragón hecho de acero y Heracles luchando ante Rosswiesse y Kurama en diversos flashes de escena que se intercalaban para intensificar la lucha entre los grupos.

Shinjitsu wa itsuwari ni yureru

 **(Ya que la verdad flaquea entre la falsedad)**

Mientras que a la distancia se podía ver a Georg activando diversos sellos mágicos de cada rama de la magia que se conoce y que Leonardo hace aparecer diversos seres gracias a su Sacred Gear, el Annihilation Maker tratando que Yasaka que se encuentra en un estado inconsciente siendo forzada a transformarse a un Kyuubi (zorro de nueve colas) y acelerar los planes de su líder de la fracción.

Kokoro o tsukisasu

 **(Cortando profundamente a mi corazón)**

Pero unos relámpagos de aura alarman a todos los presentes, inclusive a Azazel, Genshiro y parte del consejo estudiantil quienes ven que los seres que manda Leonardo son eliminados para luego poner repentinamente su vista al cielo.

Fureta yoru o koorasete mo

 **(Incluso si la noche fría te llegará a tocar)**

Y en el aire podemos ver a Issei y Cao Cao que tienen una encarnizada lucha mientras que el líder de la fracción de héroes va al piso previo a extender su lanza hacia el Sekiryuutei quien teniendo activada su armadura de Balance Breaker, aparte de su aura de dragón puede mostrarse otras tres auras que se unen en una sola mientras que va en dirección a su contrincante que ve como lanza un puño hacia él mientras que el lugar se envuelve en un gran destello de luz.

Yume to iu yokubou no kage o yobitsuzukeru

 **(Seguiré llamando a la sombra de los sueños y los deseos)**

Y en ese destello podemos ver los tres Cosmic Packs con su respectiva letra del alfabeto griego y su candado pero hay uno que se encuentra en el centro siendo de la letra Omega que se muestra en la escena pero titilantemente dentro de la gema verde del Boosted Gear de Issei quien repentinamente ve eso para luego cambiar su mirada a los conocidos que son parte de su grupo, del sequito de Rias y de Sona más Twilight, Pinkie y Kurama.

Kimi no tsumi to itami o shinjite yuku

 **(Seguiré creyendo en tus pecados y en tu dolor)**

Para luego mostrar una sonrisa en su rostro y caminar hasta donde se encuentran ellos mediante que la cámara toma su mirada hacia al cielo para que una luz divida la pantalla verticalmente en dos para mostrar en el lado izquierdo a Issei teniendo activado su Boosted Gear con una mirada seria hacia la cámara y en el derecho vemos a Cao Cao reposando su lanza en su hombro con una mirada sobrante para terminar la canción de fondo.

* * *

En estos instantes, todos los de segundo año estaban listos para subir al tren que los llevará a Kyoto. La noche anterior al viaje había sido más que de emoción para los que irán, muchos no conciliaron el sueño. Ise bostezo un poco dado que ayer Rias y Twilight discutían en medio de la noche, una diciendo que desea pasar la noche abrazada a él porque no lo verá unos días y la otra que no se pase de lista, que la idea es compartir. Todos los estudiantes estaban a un lado esperando la llegada del dichoso tren.

Rias era la única de tercer año presente, iba a despedir a todos y entregarles a sus siervos unos talismanes especiales. Estos servían para que no sean atacados en los templos y puedan verlos sin problema alguno, ella los usó el año pasado.

-Gracias Buchou.- Aki tomó el papel y lo guardo en su bolsillo.- Temía no poder ver los templos.

-Fufu, tranquila Aki. Kaori, por favor vigílala y que no haga ninguna tontería, muchos menos una broma.

-De eso me encargo yo Buchou, una buena jalada de orejas nunca falla.- la castaña se cubrió las orejas al oír eso.- Guerra avisada no mata gente.- la chica se cruzó de brazos molesta mientras el resto reía.

-Ahm… Pinkie… ¿Por qué la gran maleta?- Rias miraba a la chica quien llevaba una gran maleta a parte de la otra que tenía su ropa.

-Esto… Yo…- la chica se mostraba nerviosa por una razón.- ¡Aquí está mi peluche para dormir! ¡No puedo dormir sin él!- Todos sabían que ella tenía un peluche en forma de lagarto con el cual dormía, así que le creyeron.- Fiu, a salvo…- la maleta se movió un poco… ¿Qué está…?

-No importa… todos ustedes tienen suerte de que con los tratados que se hacen no vayan a tener problemas con los youkais y los onmyoji.- Rias dio un guiño.- Además, pueden hacer todo el turismo que quieran.

-¡Genial!- todos dieron un grito de alegría al oír eso ante la risa de Ise y Kiba.

-Oh, lo olvidaba.- Rias sacó un papel y se lo entregó a Asia.- Esto es para que ustedes dos usen la promoción. Uno nunca sabe.

-Entendido.- ambas Pawn asintieron a esas palabras mientras Pinkie abrazaba su gran maleta con fuerza… por alguna razón.

-No se preocupe Onee-sama, todos estaremos bien.- Asia guardo el objeto y su celular sonó de repente.- Alo Kyriu-san… Sí, todos están conmigo.

 _-Qué bien, espero que Rias-senpai les haya dado lo necesario porque ya vamos a abordar._ \- Asia agradeció a la chica la advertencia.

-Bueno, suerte todos y pásenla bien.- Rias miró a Ray.- Tú vigila que las problemáticas no tengan inconvenientes, ayuda a Twilight ¿Si?

-Despreocúpate Rias.- la caído se despidió con la mano.- ¡Vamos todos… Pinkie, deja de abrazar así a tu maleta!

Todos empezaron a caminar hacia el tren y abordarlo. Rias le susurró algo a Twilight y esta asintió un poco de mala gana y tras un abrazo rápido subió al tren dejando a Ise con la chica.

-Bueno, hora de partir.

-Hey, arregla el cuello de tu camisa.- Rias arregló la prenda del muchacho.- Cielos, vas a Kyoto como representante de la escuela, debes verte bien.- Terminó su labor y sonrió.- ¿Qué harías sin mí?

-Creo que eso es algo que no deseo descubrir.- la chica sonrió a esas palabras para luego suspirar.- ¿Pasa algo?

-Hace unos meses, lo hubiera soportado… no verte y lo hice cuando te fuiste con Rean-san a esa isla pero ahora, tras todo lo que hemos pasado y vivido, la idea de estar lejos de ti me es… difícil. Daría lo que sea por poder ir contigo, envidio a Twilight.- la chica hizo un lindo puchero.- No sabes lo importante que eres…

-Creo que exageras, está el resto.- Ise tomó las manos de Rias.- Son unos días, volveré pronto.

-Lo sé, solo quiero que entiendas que te extrañaré los días que no estés.

Ambos sonrieron y tras ver que no había nadie a la redonda, se dieron un beso. Uno que sólo duro unos segundos pero que bastó para Rias, con eso al menos soportará estos días sin él. La chica puso su frente sobre la de él luego de este y suspiró.

-Al menos esto ayudará a soportar que no estés cerca, solo pórtate bien y disfruta de Kyoto, ya estuviste ahí antes pero igual, ahora será por otros motivos.

-Sí, espero que Ayane esté bien… tal vez la veamos en nuestra estadía.- Rias asintió a esas palabras, desde ayer que la chica no decía nada.- Te veo luego Rias.

-Sí, cuídate… mi Ise.- El castaño asintió y fue a la puerta del tren que se cerró al instante.

Rias vio al tren partir, sólo pudo suspirar al ver como se iban. Al menos ahora deberá aprovechar que no están para entrenar eso… Tal vez Rean la ayude. Sacó de su bolsillo los guantes que usó en la pelea contra Loki y sus secuaces, estos brillaron un segundo… algo les había pasado cuando ella y Twilight conectaron su magia. Se puso uno y canalizo magia en este… ver como una daga se creó de la nada teniendo su poder de la Destrucción como material es…

-¿Acaso el elemento de la Magia tuvo que ver… o fue Lavenza?- Rias se quitó el guante y lo guardó, tiene mucho que entrenar.

* * *

En el tren, Ise estaba viendo el paisaje a través de la ventana de la puerta. Recién habían salido y ya extrañaba a Rias, odiaba admitir que ella se había vuelto algo necesario para él y…

-¿Disfrutaste el beso?- Twilight apareció atrás de él ante su sorpresa.- No estoy molesta, entiendo que lo hizo porque…

-¿Quieres uno?

-¡Sabes que sí!- Ise rio a la respuesta de la chica que ya estaba roja.- Odio ver lo que me has hecho… Odio ver que… al igual que Rias soy dependiente de ti, si no estás… me siento incompleta.

-Ambas están exagerando.- la chica negó con la cabeza.- Twily…

-No lo entiendes, entiendo a Rias… la idea de no verte más de 24 horas es…- la chica sólo se acercó a él y lo beso con cariño. Él solo aceptó el beso y lo devolvió con el mismo cariño… tras unos segundos, Twilight apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del joven.- Sólo entiende que… Eres importante para mí, Ise…

-No lo olvidaré, anda… vamos a nuestros asientos. Ojalá Ray pueda retener a Pinkie.- la chica rio un poco para luego ambos ir a donde estaba el resto.

Ver como los estudiantes conversaban y se preparan para lo que será el viaje escolar, hizo que Ise aprecie estar aquí. Al menos una vida escolar normal. Se sentó en una fila solo mientras miraba como Matsuda y Motohama hacían de las suyas, se veían emocionados por el viaje, a un lado Xenovia, Irina y Asia hablaban sobre algo. Twilight, Ray, Kaori y Aki miraban unos lugares turísticos en las revistas para reforzar los planes que tienen. Aika dormía plácidamente y Pinkie… se le veía muy nerviosa, no soltaba la maleta con su muñeco por alguna razón.

-Ise ¿Podemos hablar?- Xenovia de acercó al joven quien asintió.- Es bueno… Ya sabes que no tengo a Durandal conmigo.

-Oh sí, algo oí a Azazel decir con mi maestro que los alquimistas de la Iglesia Ortodoxa tienen una técnica para suprimir el aura ofensiva de Durandal.- Lo que estaba pasando era algo nuevo, antes nada de eso hubiera sido posible.

-Sí, Durandal fue mandada al cielo mientras ellos se encargan de trabajar con la espada.- Xenovia sonrió triste.- Disminuir el aura ofensiva sin que pierda su poder. Algo que no pude hacer por mi cuenta, a pesar de que la idea me agrada… Aún siendo la portadora actual de Durandal… Doy pena.

-Hey, vamos. No seas tan dura…- Ise acarició la cabeza de la chica, ella se apeno un poco.- Te has esforzado en otros campos, un poco de ayuda no está mal.

-Sí… es verdad. Aunque sin Kuroka presente dudo poder usar las runas como se debe mucho tiempo, ella ayudaba un poco en bajar el estrés en mis piernas.

-Ya veremos eso cuando subamos a ese barco. Si algo pasa, te prestare a Ascalon, teniendo mi permiso lo podrás usar.

-Gracias, será de gran ayuda… ¿También podré usar a Oathkeeper?- la chica sonrió con energía, se nota que desea probar el arma que es el padre se las espadas santas.

-No tientes tu suerte Xenovia.- la chica rio un poco a esas palabras para luego pararse para ir a su asiento, no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla como agradecimiento.- Oye….

-Que Buchou y Twilight lo hagan en la boca, no significa que uno en la mejilla no sirva.- con un guiño la chica volvió a su asiento y cerró los ojos para descansar.

Ise miró por la ventana, el cambio de paisaje era lindo… no se compara con otras cosas que ha visto pero… basta por lo normal que es. Fue en eso que sintió una mano en su hombro.

-¿Qué pasa Kiba?- el rubio se sentó al lado del joven luego de esa pregunta.

-¿Quería saber la esquedula de su grupo? Ya sabes, en caso que pase algo.

Ise asintió y le mostró los lugares que iban a visitar, trató de ignorar los murmullos de las chicas sobre esa pareja Yaoi que se circula en la escuela con ellos dos como los protagonistas… ¿¡Acaso es malo ser amigo de un tipo apuesto!? ¡Parece que sí! Se tomó la cabeza por la jaqueca que se está desarrollando, Kiba sólo sonrió complicado.

Ver que Ise y su grupo planean ir a Kiyomizu-dera para luego ir a Ginkaku-ji y Kinkaku-ji. Si bien hay algo de distancia entre los lugares que desean ver, si todo va bien podrán ver el Tenryuu-ji el tercer día y así ver lo que tenían en mente.

-Tenryuu-ji, mi clase verá ese lugar también el tercer día. Si nos ponemos de acuerdo podremos reunirnos en el puente Togetsu. ¿Qué hay del día final?

-Caminar, ver los alrededores y también ver la torre de Kyoto, Irina desea verla.- el rubio asintió a esas palabras.- Nada en especial ese día.

-Entiendo…- el joven miró a su amigo con seriedad.- Ise-kun, deseo preguntarte algo.- el castaño lo miró confuso.- Ahm… ¿Sabes que souvenir le gustaría a Rarity?

-Oh… ¡Oh!- Ise sonrió a esa pregunta, puede ver que sin duda su amigo está empezando a ver a Rarity como algo más que una amiga.- Pues, una buena prenda siempre la alegra. Tal vez algo que sólo se halle en Kyoto, eso la alegrara.

-Sí, yo también pensaba en eso.- Kiba se rasco la nuca al decir eso.- Como tú tienes más experiencia…

-Cada mujer es distinta, que tenga novias ahora no me hace un experto… sólo veo más seguido las locuras femeninas.- Ambos rieron un poco.- En fin, tras lo que pasó con Sairaorg y demás, merezco un buen descanso.

-Sí, la noticia de su madre alegró a todos.

Era verdad, cuando se escuchó que la madre de Sairaorg despertó, Venelana y Rias no dudaron en visitarla y alegrarse de verla despierta. Cuando la mujer supo del embarazo de Venelana la felicitó. Sin duda era una mujer amable pero firme… Prometieron visitarla de nuevo y presentar al resto y darle una fiesta al estilo Pinkie… ella no entendió a que se referían pero aceptó con alegría el gesto.

-Además que Sairaorg parece estar bien, naturalmente luego del despertar de su madre.- Ise sonrió al decir eso.- Al final, todo salió bien.

-Eso y que el milagro que se generó… ¿Cómo pasó?- Ise negó con la cabeza.

-No lo sé, sé que Skeith tuvo algo que ver pero… No sé como lo hizo, tal vez el Soul Drain tiene más propiedades y poder que creí en un inicio.- el joven miró su mano derecha.- Es un misterio…

-Uno de los tantos que hay. ¿Qué hay con… esos tres?

-Tranquilos, ahora mismo están descansando y hablan cuando es necesario o yo los llamo. Sólo sé que… con ellos tres de mi lado, la posibilidad de un nuevo poder está a mi alcance.- Ise apretó el puño al decir eso.

-Con tal que no sea como esa cosa del Modo Ruina… ¿Aún está en la data?- Ise asintió a la pregunta.- Creí que tras lograr las tres formas perfectas ya no…

-No lo sé, parece que el Boosted Gear no lo reconoce como algo externo y dañino, hay que ver que pasará.

-Ver como esos tres permiten que el poder del Sekiryuutei sea adaptable y flexible a las situaciones hace que uno piense en las posibilidades que harán una vez logres una forma nueva.- Kiba había visto de primera mano el poder de cada forma, separadas eran temibles, juntas… no lo quiere imaginar.

-Aún así, no debo confiarme… En la pelea con Sairaorg lo supe, aún con el combo no es una batalla segura.- Ise sabía su debilidad, debe mejorar su resistencia, en palabras de su maestro su control es bueno y no debe preocuparse por eso. Pero como va, el poder que usará necesitará más resistencia, mucha más resistencia.

-Suena bien, sabes que cualquier ayuda puedes contar conmigo.- Ise asintió a esas palabras.- Bueno, mejor regreso a mi aula, avísame que souvenirs compraras para no repetir.

-Claro.- Kiba se retiró del lugar, Ise miró a los alrededores, ver como todos estaban con sus cosas, miró su celular….- Aún hay mucho tiempo, iré a ese lugar… tiempo que no voy.- Cerró los ojos y se concentró en llevar su conciencia al lugar donde no iba hace meses.

Sintió la luz tras salir de la oscuridad del lugar, abrió los ojos y se vio en el lugar donde los Sekiryuutei pasados estaban normalmente pero ahora no era así, el lugar estaba vacío. Bueno… casi….

 _ **[Lugar interesante]-**_ Gamma habló desde uno de los asientos del lugar.

Los tres Cosmic Packs estaban en el lugar, cada uno sentado en una silla. Ise se sorprendió al verlos, creyó que…

[Al haberlos unido al Sacred Gear parece que ellos también pertenecen a este lugar]- Ddraig habló pero él no estaba presente.- [Tiempo que no estamos acá, pensar que antes estaba lleno de todos los poseedores anteriores]

 _ **[Se nota que el lugar no ha tenido visitas en un tiempo]-**_ Alfa miraba el lugar mientras Beta seguía sentado con los brazos cruzados.- _**[Esa puerta también está aquí]**_

-Ha estado aquí desde que tengo memoria, la primera vez la vi fue hace dos años… También fue cuando entre en contacto con los Sekiryuutei Pasados.- Ise sonrió a ese recuerdo.

[Pensar que en un año lograste deshacerte de la maldición en ellos usando el poco poder de Haou que tenías y te permitió usar la Juggernaut… Ahora que lo pienso, fue una suerte que Elsha y Belzard te ayudaran]- Ddraig recordó esos días, sin duda era un gran recuerdo.

 _ **[Igual, aún no entiendo porque está esa puerta aquí]-**_ Beta puso sus piernas sobre una de las sillas del lugar.

Ise se acercó a esta, la tocó con su mano y podía sentir el poder tras ella, esta vez más fuerte que antes… antes no sentía nada. Se alejó de ella y tocó el candado con su mano derecha.

-Yo, aquel que despertará, soy el Sekiryuutei que se ha hundido en la oscuridad del Cosmos…

[Compañero]- Ddraig le habló a su portador.

-No lo diré todo… Este canto es más cruel que el del Juggernaut Drive pero ambos comparten dos cosas. El "sueño" y el "infinito" ¿Por qué?

 _ **[No sabemos porque surgió el encantamiento del Modo Ruina, simplemente apareció en la matriz del Boosted Gear]-**_ Gamma se levantó de su asiento y miró al joven.- _**[Sólo sabemos que tiene base del usado por el Juggernaut Drive]**_

-Ophis es el Infinito, Great Red es el sueño. Te burlas del Dios Dragón y odias al True Dragon por ser un dragón rojo como tú, ese es el misterio que hay en el canto del Juggernaut.- Una nueva voz, conocida, hizo que todos miren a la recién llegada.- En el Modo Ruina se cree que la Destrucción nunca acaba y que los sueños son frágiles, fáciles de romper… Ambos cantos muestra la fragilidad del corazón y el rencor en este. ¿Por qué el Dios Bíblico creó un canto así? ¿Por qué se creó un nuevo canto usando al otro como base?

-Elsha…- Ise se alegró de ver a la mujer Sekiryuutei más fuerte.- Veo que esta vez si apareciste.

-Jeje, te dije que lo haría. Además que deseo hablar con esos tres de ahí por haberte dados tantos… problemas.- los tres Cosmic Packs se quedaron helados…. Esta mujer…- Pero por ahora, me alegro de que estés bien Ise-chan.

-No es necesario ese apodo…

-¿Por qué~? ¡Siempre serás mi Ise-chan!- la mujer abrazó al muchacho quien sonrió con pena.- ¡Ah, tal vez tener dos lindas novias ha hecho que ya no quieras a tu Onee-chan!

[Elsha… basta, tu acto no engaña a nadie… siempre has sido pésima actriz]

-¡Qué cruel, Ddraig se ha vuelto cruel!- la rubia se mostró dolida a esas palabras.- Bueno, siempre has sido muy sincero en lo que dices. Cuando fuimos compañeros eras directo en lo que decías pero ahora lo eres más.

[Con lo que he pasado, no me sorprende]- la mujer rio a esas palabras mientras que el dragón suspiraba.- [¿Y Belzard…? Acaso…]- Elsha sonrió triste.- [Ya veo… es hora…]

-Ahm… ¿De qué hablan? ¿Qué le pasa a Belzard?

 _ **[Está desapareciendo]-**_ Alfa fue el que habló, Elsha bajó la cabeza y asintió con dolor.- _**[Eso explica porque hay una baja de energía en el sistema]**_

-¡Un momento! ¿¡Cómo es eso!?- Elsha miró al joven con dolor.- ¡Elsha!

-Ise-chan… nosotros somos sólo recuerdos de lo que fuimos al vivir. Es natural que al ser solo fragmentos, un día estemos destinados a desaparecer… Belzard lo sabía y por ello nos pidió a todos ir a ver el interior del Boosted Gear, había algo que llamaba su atención.

-No… Belzard va a…- Ise miró a la mujer.- ¿Acaso tú…?

-Pronto…- Elsha alzó la mano y se veía como esta era algo transparente un segundo.- Él y yo hemos estado mucho tiempo conscientes en el Boosted Gear, por ello somos los primeros. El resto aún tiene mucho tiempo pero te apuesto que un día también se irán. Es lo que debe pasar Ise-chan, los muertos deben de ir a donde pertenecen.- Ise bajo la cabeza al oír eso.- Pero no te preocupes, te dejaremos algo útil una vez nos vayamos… Las dos técnicas que Dios selló de Ddraig.

[¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Segura de ello!?]- Elsha asintió y Ddraig se quedó mudo.- [No se habían ido…]

-Nop, hay datos de algo que está en la matriz del Boosted Gear pero no se pueden usar, Belzard recordó que una vez le dijiste de tus otras dos habilidades. Por lo que todos, en equipo, hemos transferido la data a la parte más segura del Boosted Gear actualmente.

 _ **[Atrás de la puerta]-**_ la mujer asintió a las palabras de Gamma.- _**[Ingenioso]**_

-Gracias. Leónidas, Ellen y el resto lo tienen protegido. No regresaran aquí hasta que abras esa puerta, hay que evitar que la data trate de volver a su lugar de origen… Extrañamente, luego de tu charla con Albión es que los datos se hicieron visibles Ddraig.

[¿Así… acaso había un truco para despertarlos? ¿Acaso hablar con Albión y hacer las paces era el secreto…?]- Ddraig no creía lo que pasaba… Ese Dios….- [¡Dios de….!]

-¡YYYYYYYY no escuchemos las barbaridades de Ddraig, es un mal ejemplo así que no lo repitan!- con el mensaje de Elsha claro.- Te daremos las armas Ise, cuando nos vayamos… deseamos que estés listo.

-¿En verdad se irán? Es algo que… Es difícil de digerir, he aprendido tanto de ustedes… No sé si pueda.- Elsha sonrió a las palabras del joven, se acercó a él y lo abrazó.- ¿Elsha?

-No estás solo… Este día iba a llegar, lo sabías pero ahora, hemos visto que tienes más amigos y gente que te apoya… Eres el Sekiryuutei Supremo, ese que logró lo que nosotros no pudimos en vida.- Eslha acarició la cabeza del joven.- Nos haces ver a todos como unos tontos, ni Belzard ni yo tuvimos un buen final a pesar de nuestro poder, tú eres distinto… Tú y el Hakuryuukou.

-¿Vali y yo? ¿En qué sentido?

-Que simplemente buscan sus propias metas, no pelean con solo verse sino que además ambos son amigos… ambos son Dragones Celestiales que difieren del resto y eso es lo que yo creo es lo que genera todos estos cambios.- La mujer miró al cielo.- Ddraig, sigue velando por él… Aún es inmaduro y necesitará tu guía.

[No me digas lo que ya sé Elsha]- la rubia asintió a esas palabras para luego ver a los 3 Cosmic Packs.

-Ustedes… tendremos una larga y animada charla~.- el tono con que lo dijo… miente.- Te veo luego Ise-chan, ya que regrese puedo hablar contigo ahora…

-Ahm… Ok…. ¡Suerte a ustedes 3!

 _ **[¿¡Qué!?]-**_ Los tres se vieron en los brazos de Elsha y su sonrisa daba… pavor.- _ **[Oh no…]**_

….

Ise abrió los ojos luego de ello y se vio de nuevo en el tren. Aunque…

 _ **[¡Atrás, aléjate de mí endemoniada mujer! ¡Todo fue una prueba para el chico y… AAAAAAHHHHH!]**_

 _ **[¿¡Beta!? ¡Oh no, viene por mí! ¡Y tiene un hacha! ¡Nooooooooooo!]**_

 _ **[¡Oh no, Gamma! ¿¡Este el poder de la Sekiryuutei más fuerte o es por ser una brocon!? ¡Oh rayos! ¡Espera, el suplex alemán no! ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!]**_

Los gritos de dolor de los 3 hicieron que Ise y Ddraig suden frío, sin duda Elsha no cambia. Espera que esos tres sobrevivan al ataque de ira de Elsha. Miró a un lado para ver que Pinkie era rodeada por el resto de chicas, aunque Twilight y Ray la desean ahorcar.

-¿Qué pasa?- Aki se acercó a él y le susurró lo que pasaba, Ise miró a la chica incrédulo. Ella solo abrió un poco la maleta grande de Pinkie y….- ¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?

Todos vieron al joven con sorpresa, este se tapó la boca y solo inventó una excusa de que se olvidó su… cepillo de dientes, sí eso… Que mala excusa pero bastó ya que le creyeron.

-Si deseas un cepillo extra Ise, aquí traje varios.- Matsuda le aviso al castaño quien agradeció el gesto para luego tomar la maleta e ir con todas a la parte de atrás.

Al verse en el lugar donde nadie los verá, Ise abrió por completo la maleta para ver a…

-Kurama….- Todos miraron al lobo quien sacaba la lengua sin preocupación.

-¿¡Pinkie que te poseyó para traer a Kurama… en la maleta!?

-¡Lo sientooooo! ¡Fue muy insistente! Estaba a punto de salir, en verdad iba a traer mi peluche conmigo ya que es tan suavecito y…

-¡Al punto!- Raynare atrapó la cabeza de la chica con su mano.- Habla o te aplasto el cráneo.

-¡Ah, Ray-chan se ha vuelto asesina!

-No será la única si sigues así Pinkie, le prometí a Buchou no estupideces en Kyoto… recién estamos en el tren y tú ya hiciste una.- Kaori apoyo a Ray en el ataque.- Habla.

-¡Ayayayayayayay! ¡Mi cabeza!- Pinkie optó por hablar.- ¡Estaba al borde de salir pero él apareció, cuando le dije que me iba unos días miró mi maleta y luego a mí! ¡Hizo los ojos de cachorro, soy débil ante esa mirada a pesar de usarla!- la chica cayó de rodillas al piso.- ¡He fallado a mi entrenamiento!

-Pinkie, no importa lo insistente que sea Kurama, no debes sucumbir a sus ojos y…- Irina miró al lobo para dar énfasis a su punto pero los ojos brillosos de este hicieron que ella y el resto se queden mudos.- Que…. Que… ¡Es tan lindo, no puedo gritarle!- Irina abrazó al animal que solo miraba al resto igual.

-¡Ku, no es justo Kurama…. No puedo decir nada ante esos ojos tan tiernos!- Asia también abrazó al animal.

Twilight, Xenovia, Ray, Aki y Kaori trataban de dejarse llevar por el impulso kawai del lobo. Ise miró a Kurama para luego suspirar.

-¿De dónde salió ese lado manipulador tuyo con esos ojos?

 _-La he visto con todas las mujer en de la casa usarlas contigo y Rean._ \- Ise por alguna razón captó lo que el lobo dijo con su ladrido suave.

-Ok… El problema yace que…

-¡Chicos, Venelana-san me llamo! ¡Kurama está perdido y…! ¡Ah!- Rossweise llegó a escena, ser la segunda tutora del salón de Ise y compañía la hacía venir con ellos y…- ¿Kurama?- Rossweise miró al lobo para luego llamar a Venelana.- Venelana-san… ya lo encontré….

….

 _-¿¡Cómo se te ocurrió tal cosa Pinkamena Diane Pie!?-_ la pobre chica recibía el regaño por celular, se notaba que sufría por las lágrimas en sus ojos.- _¡No sólo te has llevado a Kurama de un modo nada humano, casi haces que me dé un infarto al no verlo! ¿¡Sabes que en mi estado no debo tener emociones fuertes!?_

 _-Venelana, la chica parece que ya captó…_

 _-¡Silencio Rean, esto es inaceptable! ¡Te has ganado unos serios problemas jovencita!_

-¡Perdooooooon! ¡No me castigue!- Pinkie lloraba a mares, tenía miedo de su castigo.

 _-Oh no… Lo va a hacer…-_ Luna temía lo que iba a pasar.

 _-No hay nada que hacer, Pinkie se lo busco.-_ Celestia dijo eso desde el otro lado.

- _Pinkie… no he querido hacer esto pero es lo único que me asegurará que no repitas esto en el futuro… me dolerá más a mí que a ti._ \- Pinkie abrió los ojos con horror… No, todo menos eso…- _Pinkie… No dulces por un mes._ \- la chica cayó de rodillas y…

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- el grito de la chica se oyó en todo el lugar. Todos miraban con pena lo que pasaba, sabían que ese era el peor castigo para Pinkie y…

- _¡Ise-kun!_

 _-_ ¡Madame!- Ise tomó el aparato de la mano de la chica que seguía lamentando su desgracia, que pulmones.

 _-No puedo pedirles que se regresen y traigan a Kurama, yo avisaré a todos bien regresen de clases. Sólo cuídenlo, que nadie lo vea y además… Twilight, Ray… Hagan que Pinkie cumpla su castigo… ¡O yo les aplicare uno a ustedes!_

 _-_ ¡A sus órdenes Venelana-sama!- ambas chicas callaron a Pinkie que seguía con su grito de lamento.

 _-¡Genial, disfruten su viaje! ¡Cuídense, los quiero!-_ la llamada acabó con todos mirando el aparato con miedo.

-Debe ser el embarazo… Los cambios de humor ya han empezado, pasa de un general espartano a una dulce madre…- Aki sudaba frío, recuerda a su tía en ese estado… fue horrible.

-Pobre Rean, él tendrá que aguantar a 3 así unos meses.

-Eso les pasa por no cuidarse, cielos… Son adultos deberían tener más cuidado.- Xenovia miró a la mujer con picardía.

-Sólo estas celosa de que en la casa hay gente que tiene el privilegio que tú no.

- _¡Ahí te atrapó!_

-¡Cállense!- Rossweise miró a la chica y al lobo con rabia.- ¡Sí, tengo envidia! ¡Soy una virgen desdichada!

-Iré por Azazel-sensei…- Asia optó por la salida inteligente, la chica estaba aprendiendo.

Vaya modo de empezar el viaje, ahora tienen un polisón en el grupo… oh, sería gracioso si no fuera por las dos féminas ahí llorando por sus desgracias.

-Aspirinas…- El resto dijo eso con un tono vacío, que jaqueca.

* * *

Luego de llegar a Kyoto al fin, con algo de la ayuda de Azazel que le dio la idea a Twilight de usar un hechizo de camuflaje con Kurama para que no sea visto. Un pañuelo alrededor de su cuello y unas runas y listo… tienes un lobo que no es visto por gente común. Sólo los que tienen un cierto nivel de magia o aura lo verán.

Tras unos minutos, llegaron al hotel en el que se hospedaran… que el hotel se llame Kyoto Sirzches puso a Ise de nervios, tiene un mal presentimiento. Aunque tener el hotel Serafall a un lado… Que sutiles son esos dos, hablando de Serafall… ¿Cómo estará?

Aunque aún así, ver el estado del hotel y que todas las instalaciones sean para ellos… wow, sin duda tener a los Maou de apoyo económico tiene sus ventajas. Eso sí, los que conocían la casa de Rias… no estaban tan impresionados pero si estaban conformes.

-¡Genial, que nuestra escuela tenga para pagar todo esto… me alegro de haber venido a esta escuela!

-Si si, solo apúrate y camina que estorbas.- Aika empujó a Motohama y lo hizo caer al suelo de cara.- Aunque que ustedes tengan una habitación… La deberán fumigar cuando se vayan.

-¿¡Qué has dicho!?- el chico de lentes se levantó furioso mientras Matsuda e Ise le daban sus cosas.- Oh gracias…

-¿Por qué la cámara?- Aki y Kaori hicieron la pregunta mientras el chico tragaba algo de saliva.

-¡Obvio que para el turismo! ¿¡Para qué más!?

-No sé… tomar fotos pervertidas puede contar.- Ray miró a Matsuda con rabia.- Advierto, me entero que le han tomado una foto indebida a una sola chica…. Y les arranco sus hombrías… ¡Sin anestesia!

Ambos se llevaron las manos a dicha zona por instinto, hasta Ise estaba tentado a hacerlo… Ray y su temperamento, aunque eso es algo que le gusta de ella. Twilight suspiró y Pinkie tomaba fotos con su propia cámara.

-¡Selfie todos!- Irina optó por unir al grupo y se tomaron una foto en la entrada.- ¡Genial, para el recuerdo!

-Eso y además… nos llaman.- Xenovia señaló más adelante.- Vamos Kurama, en silencio… sólo sigue a Ise ya que Azazel quiere que te quedes en la habitación que él tendrá.- el lobo asintió a esas palabras.

Todos los jóvenes fueron a oír las palabras de Azazel sobre la buena conducta, la responsabilidad y todo lo que se dice en un paseo escolar. Cuando fue el turno de Rossweise, ella solo empezó a hablar sobre la tierna de 100 yenes más cercana y los beneficios de esta con pasión y…. Azazel optó por mandar a todos a sus respectivas habitaciones, esto no lo deben saber.

-Ise, aquí está la llave de tu habitación.- Antes que todos fueran a ver sus respectivas habitaciones, Azazel le dio al joven dicha llave.- Además que ahí puedes tener a Kurama sin que nadie lo note.

-Claro…- Ver la sonrisa del caído hizo que el joven tenga un mal presentimiento, más porque en verdad siente que algo malo le va a pasar a él.

A los minutos, cada estudiante estaba viendo la habitación en la que se hospedaran. El hotel tenía habitaciones al estilo occidental y eso era algo que emocionaba a todos debido al lujo y tamaño de cada habitación, todos gritaban cosas como que se alegran de haber entrado a esta escuela.

 _ **-**_ _Sólo son camas más amplias, no le veo el gran cambio._ \- Kurama miraba la habitación que los amigos de lentes y el calvo se su amo tenían, ambos gritaban de alegría y hablaban algo sobre una maratón nocturna de porno… sea lo que sea eso.- _Humanos raros._ \- Él guardaba silencio, él hecho que no lo vean no significa que no lo oigan, mejor no se arriesga y se evita castigos futuros.

Ise optó por ir a ver su habitación, parece que estará solo en esta, excepto Kurama a su lado, pero parece que tiene suerte. El lobo caminó al lado de su amo y lo acompañó a dicho piso donde dicha habitación pero… había un ligero problema… esta estaba en una zona alejada del resto… Esto se ve mal, cuando llegó a dicha habitación, se dio cuenta que no era una puerta como el resto, era corrediza, al mismo estilo japonés antiguo y… al abrirla… tanto dueño como animal dejaron caer sus mandíbulas al verse en una habitación japonesa clásica pero… no cama, solo sábanas… ¿Era broma verdad? ¡Debe ser una maldita broma! ¿¡Donde están los fondos escolares que uno paga cada mes!? ¿¡Acaso es esto un castigo de alguna clase!? De ser así… ¡Traigan al imbécil que organizó las habitaciones para darle un golpe en la cara!

 _-¡Que ultraje!... Ay no, eso me salió muy Rarity.-_ Kurama se recostó a un lado del lugar, ojalá no hayan pulgas.

-Jajajajajaja, mira nada más ¡Parece que tuviste mala suerte Ise!

-Ve el lado amable, al menos hay un baño y una ducha, no habrá problemas…

Mientras Matsuda reía sin miramientos, Motohama trataba de analizar todo sin reír… vaya que trataba pero lo veía en sus rostros… bastardos.

-¡Cállense, esto es más que ridículo! ¿¡Acaso es un castigo por lo que pensé antes!? ¡Que alguien me lo diga!- Mientras los otros dos examinan el lugar, Ise estaba aún en la puerta sin poder creer su mala suerte.

-Ise-kun… ¿Estás ahí?- la figura de Rossweise apareció a un lado de la puerta, la mujer usaba un buzo… que simple.- Veo que… ya lo sabes…

-¿¡Qué significa esto!?- el joven se acercó a la profesora y le susurró.- ¿¡Por qué soy yo el único que tiene este cuarto!?

-Por favor Ise-kun, debes soportar esto… Este cuarto fue preparado por Rias-san en caso debamos hablar sobre esos temas aquí.- la mujer le respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa.- Aunque Kurama puede venir conmigo si…

-No, Kurama se queda…- ambos se miraron unos segundos. Ambos a veces discutían sobre el cuidado de Kurama, una era muy suave y el otro algo más estricto.

-Pero mi habitación es más cómoda.

-Y a mí se me pidió tenerlo a mi lado, no voy a tener esta discusión ahora contigo.

-Claro, siempre es lo mismo… nunca deseas hablar y tratar términos.

Desde un punto de vista externo, uno pensaría que son una pareja que discute la crianza de su hijo, en este caso Kurama. El mencionado sólo negó con la cabeza al ver esos dos… Se llevan bien y son amigos pero… a veces siente que parecen más sin intentarlo.

-En fin, solo estate atento Ise-kun y ten calma.- la mujer le dio una palmada en el hombro.- Esto es nada con lo que pasamos el mes pasado.

-Es verdad… Pero ni con esas palabras harás que te dé a Kurama.

-Tch… Bien…- Rossweise miró a los tres.- Tengo una reunión de profesores, su tiempo libre inicia ahora. Recuerden que deben estar a las 5:30 aquí, por favor no deseo problemas.

-Claro.- los tres respondieron al unísono mientras Rossweise se daba media vuelta.

-Ahora, debo hallar a Azazel-sensei y darle un trozo de mis pensamientos… ¿Cómo se le ocurre traer Whisky a la escuela y replicarme sobre las tiendas de 100 yenes cuándo él no da el buen ejemplo?- la chica se fue murmurando varias cosas en silencio mientras que…

-Mejor vayamos a reunirnos con el resto, veamos lo que Kyoto tiene para ofrecer.- Ise dijo eso y los otros dos asistieron a la buena idea, con un movimiento de mano le dijo a Kurama que los siga, el lobo hizo caso y fue tras ellos. Hora de ver Kyoto.

* * *

En una zona abandonada de la ciudad o mejor dicho, una de las zonas donde no hay mucha concurrencia de gente. Ayane y Kasumi examinaban el área en busca de pistas. Ambas tratando de hallar algo, aunque sea una pista pequeña que los lleve donde Yasaka pero…

-Nada… No hay nada…- Kasumi pateo un trozo de metal.- Ya vamos horas buscando algo y no hay nada. Quiénes hayan hecho esto… son buenos escondiéndose.

-Eso o tienen un modo de esconder sus presencias. Según Ise, uno en la Khaos Brigade tiene un Sacred Gear que permite mandar a uno o varios a una dimensión hecha por el creador.- Ayane volvió a suspirar.- Pero sin pistas, no hay nada claro.

-Por cierto, hoy venían ellos a Kyoto ¿Verdad?- Ayane asintió a las palabras de su hermana.- ¿No deseas verlo?

-Hay trabajo, si lo hago será cuando sepa más de lo que estamos buscando y que además… apuesto que Twilight está con él.- el suspiro de la chica hizo que Kasumi ria.- ¿Qué…?

-Nada… debe ser difícil. Amar a alguien que atrae a más de una.- la cara de su hermana era un digno retrato para la mayor de las dos.- No lo niegas.

-¿Para qué? He… he estado enamorada de él casi dos años pero… pero nunca lo he dicho. Sí, a veces coqueteo con él, incluso una vez lo bese pero de ahí… no he tenido la oportunidad o el valor de decir lo que siento… Y por ello, dos se me adelantaron.- Sonrió con ironía.- Siempre fui la que… trataba de coquetear más con él pero ahora… ahora tengo miedo de que si lo hago, él me rechace… se aleje… tengo demasiado miedo y no creo poder soportar el rechazo.

-Ya veo…- Primera vez en años que Kasumi ve a su hermana hablar y actuar así, se alegra de verlo y debe agradecer a ese chico por haber ayudado a Ayane cuando ella no pudo.- ¿Tienes miedo de que… no te ame?

-Eso y que… si es así, se aleje de mí para siempre… Ese es mi temor, así como el resto… de que… me quede sola de nuevo.- Ayane se abrazó al decir eso, primera vez en mucho tiempo que deja salir ese temor suyo.

Ayane siempre ha tenido ese miedo, de que un día todos se vayan y ella se vuelva a quedar sola. El temor siempre ha estado ahí, escondido… Simplemente tras conocer a Ise y el resto, ha aprendido a esconderlo pero tras ver lo que Ise y Akeno pasaron, supo que tarde o temprano lo deberá afrontar y al recibir esta llamada de Kyoto días atrás supo que era la hora de hacerle frente. Sea lo que sea que pase de afrontar su pasado si desea ser libre... Revisó el área de nuevo con la vista para luego volver a suspirar, sólo para notar que Kasumi le sonreía.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada… es sólo que, es la primera vez que hablas tan natural conmigo. ¿Lo recuerdas? Esos días hace años cuando Hayate y yo jugábamos contigo, ninguno sabía que eras nuestra hermana.

-Media hermana…

-Ayane, el punto es que desde que nos conocimos siempre tuve ese nexo especial contigo. Si es por nuestra sangre o demás no lo sé… Pero siempre he querido tener un lazo especial contigo.- Kasumi miró el techo.- Sé que varios años me odiaste al saber la verdad, que yo al final lo tuviera todo y tú… Lo lamento, no sé que…

-No te odio.- Kasumi miró a Ayane quien seguía revisando un área.- Tal vez unos años creí eso pero en verdad sólo tenía envidia de tu estilo de vida. Ahora sé que tú no deseas vivir así, como una princesa tal como yo creí antes. Sólo… Sólo fue un rencor infantil…

Kasumi contuvo las lágrimas al oír eso, mientras Ayane hacía el gesto de buscar algo pero solo lo usaba de excusa para… que no vea el sonrojo en su cara.

-Cla-Claro…- Kasumi se secó las lágrimas para luego recibir una llamada a su celular.- ¿Eh? Dame unos minutos, esta llamada es urgente…

-¿Tu novio?

-Terminé con él hace meses… Puedo ser fina pero no soy una flor delicada.- Ayane rio a la respuesta de su hermana, ella ya sabía eso.- Ya vuelvo… ¿Aló?

Ver a su hermana retirarse hizo que Ayane se ponga seria, es hora de ver si es verdad lo que está pensando… Lo que Kasumi le dijo del brillo en sus ojos.

 _-Muy bien, muestrate… sé que estas ahí_.- la chica habló firme para luego oír una risa jovial pero nada mal intencionada.

 _ **-Jajajaja, veo que no dudaste en querer hablar conmigo niña.**_ \- Ayane escuchó esa voz, era…- _ **Deja que me presente, soy Magus, "The Propagation", tercera Fase de la Onda.**_

- _¿Terminé en la misma situación de Akeno?_ \- la chica sudo un poco al escucharlo.- _¿Qué harás, controlarme como Innis hizo con mi amiga?_

 _ **-Meh, para nada.**_ \- la respuesta tan simple del ser sacó a Ayane de cuadro.- _**Yo difiero de Innis, ella era muy rencorosa y extremista, yo con Gorre somos los más calmados pero en fin, no tengo interés en controlarte. Deseo entender…**_

 _-¿Entender qué?-_ Ayane no confía en este ser del todo.

 _ **-¿Por qué los humanos o seres vivos desean estar ligados a alguien o a varios? Si al final temen que esos lazos se rompan o que sean falsos… aún sabiendo eso, los buscan… Como tú.-**_ Las palabras de Magus hicieron que la chica se sorprenda. _-_ _ **Sí, puedo sentirlo… Deseas estar con la gente importante para ti pero temes que al final los lazos que hay se rompan… Como el de tu madre contigo.**_

 _-¡Mi madre no tiene nada que ver!_

 _ **-¿No? Discúlpame si no te creo, lo que pasa es que puedo sentir lo que pasó esa vez… Deseas odiarla pero no puedes, buscas su cariño... ese que tantos años te fue esquivo.**_

 _-Yo…_ \- Ayane no supo que decir a esas palabras tan ciertas de Magus.- _¿Acaso usaras eso para controlarme?_

 _ **-Mujer, ya dije que no me interesa hacerme de tu cuerpo. Además que de hacerlo tendría el mismo defecto de Innis, no importa lo fuerte que seamos… no podemos estar mucho tiempo en el plano físico sin empezar a dañarnos.**_ **-** Ayane sintió como Magus suspiraba.- _**Pensar que al estar ligados a ese tipo tanto tiempo nos daría esta gran debilidad.**_

 _-¿De que hablas…?_

 _ **-Cuando teníamos cuerpos… Todos éramos seres sin muchas emociones, solo curiosidad había en nuestras mentes y nos interesamos en emociones comunes de los humanos, miedo, soledad… cada uno tomo un campo de interés. Lo que pasó con Skeith fue una sorpresa para todos pero al final fue lo mejor… prefiero aprender en vez de destruir.**_

 _-Eres raro… ¿De dónde salieron ustedes?_

 _ **-Ni idea linda, aparecimos de la nada… nuestro último recuerdo antes de llegar aquí era destrucción… mucha destrucción.-**_ Magus no supo que más decir.- _ **Oh bueno, te ayudaré en lo que pueda.**_

 _ **-**_ _¿¡Ah!? ¿¡Así de simple!? ¿¡No hay pruebas, no examen… nada!?_

 _ **-Jajajajajaja, te dije que yo soy el más relajado de los 8 pero no confundas eso con mis grandes habilidades que no dudo para una Kunoichi como tú, serán útiles.**_ \- Magus parecía estarse divirtiendo.- _**¡Velo como un juego de detectives, busca pistas y enlaza los hechos!**_

 _-Me parece que hay algo de Ise en ti… Es decir, tomar esto a juego es…_

 _ **-Quizás… el chico y yo estuvimos unidos años pero no al nivel para que lo llame mi otro yo… No, ese era más Skeith ya que ambos son determinados y estúpidos.**_ \- La chica rio un poco a esas palabras.- _ **¿Ves? Te hice reír, será divertido estar conmigo.**_

 _-Vale, te daré una oportunidad pero te aseguro que si tratas algo…_

 _ **-Ya sé, tu novio vendrá a patearme el trasero, sé lo que pasó con Innis.-**_ la chica se sonrojo a esas palabras.- _ **No sería malo que le de un trozo de mi poder, él lo necesitará a futuro si desea tener la base del poder de Haou… Nah, ya veré eso en su momento.**_

 _-Eres relajado… demasiado…_

 _ **-¡Así es, ese soy yo! ¡Vamos, hay una investigación que hacer!**_ \- Ayane suspiró al oír su estado anímico. Se nota que le tocó, tal vez, el más relajado de los 8 Infinitos…. Vaya suerte la suya.- _ **Interesante… el flujo de energía aquí es… Maligno.**_

 _-¿De qué hablas? Yo no veo nada._ \- Magus se daría una palmada si pudiera.- _¿Magus?_

 _ **-Si, sólo note que olvidé que no puedes ver lo que yo aún. Déjame arreglar eso…-**_ Ayane se mostró confusa a esas palabras pero cuando sintió que su cuerpo sentía un aumento de energía… _ **\- Listo, es lo mejor que puedo hacer dado que aún no hemos forjado un nexo total.**_

 _-¿Nexo?-_ la chica se mostró confusa por la nueva palabra.

- _ **Es… Ahm… ¿Cómo lo digo? Piensa en un enlace entre tú y yo, como lo que nos une. ¿Claro? Bien, como decía… El nexo entre ambos no es total dado que aún no nos unimos al 100%, para lograr eso debe pasar mucho tiempo o en otro caso...**_

 _-Lo que pasó con Akeno… Claro, luego de que ella e Innis se unieron, luego de ser salvada y en medio de la pelea uso algo del poder de esta._

 _ **-¡Bingo, un premio para la chica!-**_ El ente sintió que ella se molestó por no tomarse la seriedad requerida ahora.- _**Ahm… Ejem… es decir… Innis y la chica lograron eso cuando entraron en el modo Avatar, eso cuando usando sus cuerpos como medio nosotros y tomamos forma física. Podemos estar nosotros en control o ustedes o ambos trabajando en conjunto…. Al menos eso es lo que entiendo, Fidchell era más de esto...**_

 _-Magus…_

 _ **-Claro, el punto es… que al entrar al modo Avatar una vez, el nexo se vuelve total pero no perfecto. Eso es con la práctica…**_

 _-Todo esto me está dando jaqueca, Twilight y Fay son más de esto que yo….-_ La chica se sobo la cabeza mientras Magus reía.

 _ **-Bueno, no esperes entender todo de una vez… Lo primordial es que sepas que usar el modo Avatar es lo más rápido para crear el nexo… Pero no lo recomiendo ahora, sólo en un casi extremo o que tú decidas hacerlo… Aunque salir de ese modo solos será imposible sin daños colaterales y ahora solo tu novio con su Soul Drain puede sacarte de ese modo sin consecuencias fatales.**_

 _-¡No es mi novio!_

 _ **-Claroooooo.**_ \- la chica gruño furiosa, este ser la está volviendo loca… Y eso que no han pasado ni 10 minutos… ¿Será así el resto de su vida?- _ **Alégrate, al menos tienes algo que te une a él de modo único.**_

 _-Eso… es muy cierto.-_ Sonrió a la ironía de todo esto pero en fin, a seguir.- _Ok, dime que hacer para ver lo que tú._

 _ **-Sencillo, sólo concentra tu poder en los ojos y listo, no debe ser tan difícil para una chica con tu entrenamiento.-**_ Ayane hizo caso a las palabras de Magus, concentró magia en sus ojos y al abrirlos se sorprendió de lo que veía.

-Wow… me puedo acostumbrar a esto.- Ayane veía distintos rastros de energía con distintos colores.- El blanco es…

 _ **-Lo natural, siempre lo verás aunque sea un poco debido a la cuidad, el verde es rastros de energía natural afectada por medios naturales, el clima por ejemplo, el azul es la energía natural de los humanos, el rojo de los demonios, el morado oscuro de los caídos, el amarillo de los Ángeles y así.**_

 _-Genial, capaz de ver la energía es…_

 _ **-Por algo mi habilidad se llama propagación, me permite extender los sentidos o el poder de uno… en este caso tu vista.**_ _-_ la chica asintió.- _ **Ahora, date vuelta y mira esa esquina.**_

La chica obedeció y se fijo en que había una masa de energía negra, verla le dio ganas de vomitar… Era maligna al 100%, intuye a quien le pertenece.

 _ **-La energía a su lado es naranja, un Youkai poderoso, debe ser esa Kyuubi que buscan, hay otros rastros… humanos pero de gran poder también.**_ \- Ayane asintió a las palabras de Magus, con esta habilidad podrá…

-Volví, fue una llamada sobre uno de los asistentes de Yasaka-sama, avisando que la Maou Serafall llegó esta mañana a Kyoto y… ¿Ayane?

-Creo que tendremos un avance en nuestra investigación Kasumi.- la castaña pudo ver que había un destello verde amarillento en los ojos de su hermana.- Creo que ahora podremos buscar con más facilidad.

-¿Ayane… que te está…?

-Te cuento en el camino, sígueme… creo que sé a donde ir.- Ayane miraba a su nuevo camino, notaba que el flujo de energía de un humano más débil se alejaba del resto.- Perfecto… ¡Vamos Kasumi!

-¿Eh? ¡Espérame Ayane, aún no me explicas porque tus ojos brillan!- Kasumi fue tras su hermana, parece que el día aún no acaba para ellas.

* * *

En la casa Tenshin, Ayame se preparaba para salir… había recibido una notificación sobre la llegada de la Maou Serafall a Kyoto y como su esposo está ocupado en los labores de búsqueda, le toca a ella ir a recibirla.

-Muy bien, hora de recibir las visitas.- Luego de acabar de arreglarse, se levantó para retirarse, la Maou era una conocida de Yasaka-sama… merece ser tratada con respeto.

Miro la foto familiar que tenía en su tocador, sonrió la sonrisa de sus hijos cuando eran niños… ahora cada uno ya mayores y con sus vidas… Hayate y Kasumi habían crecido bien… Fue en eso que… De uno de los cajones del mueble, sacó otra foto… una que ella guarda con recelo ya que… nunca pudo mostrarla.

-Ayane… ¿algún día… serás capaz de perdonar a esta madre tan cobarde que te tocó?- la foto de una Ayane más pequeña, tomada por ella sin que la niña lo note… Se secó la lágrima que deseaba salir de uno de sus ojos para luego guardar dicha foto en su lugar y retirarse de su habitación, hora de trabajar.

El primer día en Kyoto recién estaba iniciando para muchos.

* * *

Insertar canción: Ryuusei [TV Edit.] – TiA

I Believe your promise

(Creo en tu promesa)

Al iniciar la canción, vemos un boceto que se encuentra dibujándose en blanco y negro que se nota a Issei, quien tiene a Kurama en sus brazos y Twilight juntos viendo un paisaje.

It's too hard to give me courage

(Es muy difícil darme valor)

Mientras que se puede ver que la imagen poco a poco se puede ver que se añade color en ella, se puede ver que ellos se encuentran dentro de la torre de Kioto viendo la ciudad.

Always I feel it the precious time seeing you...

(Siempre siento el precioso tiempo viéndote…)

Cuando se termina de colorear toda la imagen, repentinamente se desplaza al cambiarse a otra foto que la anterior estaba en blanco y negro pero poco a poco se añade color.

Tachidomatta kado ni

(Estando en esa esquina)

Y se puede ver que eran buena parte de los estudiantes de segundo año que estaban caminando por las calles de Kioto haciendo algo de turismo y viendo las cosas que estaban ahí previo a que se desplace cambiando la imagen de fondo.

Asu e mukau kaze wo kanjiteta

(Sentí que el viento se movía hacia un nuevo mañana)

Y la nueva imagen que estaba en blanco y negro se revela al ver a Issei, Asia, Twilight, Raynare, Pinkie, Irina y Xenovia que se encontraban caminado por las puertas Torii en el santuario de Fushimi Inari-taisha que se revela que ya tiene su color.

Machi no akari hoshikuzu mitai ni

(Mientras que la ciudad se volvía en polvo de estrellas)

De nueva cuenta, la imagen se desplaza para revelar una nueva que estaba en blanco y negro que poco a poco toma color que se ve a Ayane, Kaori, Aki, Aika, Pinkie e Irina viendo diversos lados de la calle del barrio de Gion pero en la foto vemos a Motohama y Matsuda gritando y persiguiendo a Issei mientras que el castaño caminaba con Yuuto y Genshiro conversando unas cosas entre ellos.

Futari tsutsumu kedo

(Como si fuera a envolverlos juntos)

Mientras que la imagen previa es desplazada, una nueva se revela que estaba en blanco y negro al comienzo que ve a las chicas que conoce Issei más Rosswiesse hacían una foto grupal que mientras se añade el color se podía ver que de fondo del paisaje que es tomada la foto se encontraba el Kinkaku-ji.

Sorezore ni chigau kagayaki ga aru to

(Y cada quien tiene un brillo diferente)

Cambiando la imagen de fondo podemos ver a Kunou que estaba en blanco y negro que se encontraba en un lugar completamente en blanco mientras veía ese lugar sin poder encontrar a nadie que la salve o que la pueda ayudar para encontrar a su madre.

Warau kimi ga ichiban mabushiku mieru yo

(Pero para mí tu risa es la lo que más brilla)

Y puede ver que llega Issei junto con sus amigos para ayudarla mientras que el lugar se convertía en un templo de la ciudad y poco a poco tomaba color haciendo que Kunou sonría para que tome la mano del castaño en señal de ayuda.

Yume wa ryuusei no you ni

(Un sueño se parece a una estrella fugaz)

Ahora vemos en una imagen como varias chicas junto con Kunou que todo estaba la imagen en blanco y negro que estaban animando a Issei con Yuuto mientras Motohama y Matsuda tienen una gran muestra de molestia en sus rostros.

Kodoku na tsubame no you ni

(Como si un arcoíris se aparece luego de la lluvia)

Mientras que la imagen ya tiene color podemos ver que los chicos se encuentran jugando una partida de videojuegos para ver que Issei y Yuuto están venciendo al dúo pervertido para luego ver que la imagen se cambia al ver que en blanco y negro vemos a Issei que es sorprendido por Serafall que se encontraba en su espalda y giñaba a la cámara para la sorpresa de Asia y Twilight.

Kono kokoro ni hikari wo tsuretekuru

(Y va trayendo la luz hacia este corazón)

Y se revela en la imagen que poco a poco se revelan más personajes que en el lado donde estaba Twilight vemos a Irina, Aki y Kaori algo molestas y sorprendidas, Ayane viendo lo que ocurre y hacia el lado de Asia vemos a Genshiro, Ruruko, Momo y Yura quienes trataban que se bajaba de la espalda del castaño mientras que la imagen se revela que se encuentran en el castillo Nijo.

Nayami tsuzukeru koto ga

(Y aún puedo tener problemas que me hacen preocupar)

Mientras que la imagen anterior es desplazada, podemos ver que un nuevo boceto que muestra a Azazel, Rosswiesse, Serafall y Yasaka teniendo una conversación en una parte de la sala.

Hitotsu no kotae ni naruyo

(Pero con una respuesta se solucionarán)

Y en otro lado de la sala podemos ver a Issei, Yuuto, Genshiro, Ayane y Pinkie disfrutando un tazón grande de Udon mientras que la imagen tiene color por completo.

Gomakashitari shinai to chikau no

(Y no podré mentirme a mi propio ser)

Ahora se revela un nuevo boceto que resulta ser aún se encontraba en blanco y negro que estaba Kunou junto con Kurama, mientras que Issei con sus amigos, parte del consejo estudiantil, Rosswiesse, Azazel y Serafall que aún se encontraba en blanco y negro.

I believe your promise, the precious time seeing you...

(Creo en tu promesa, el preciado tiempo viéndote…)

Para que cuando se agrega el color se puede ver la gran foto grupal en la entrada del palacio de Kioto para terminar la música de fondo mientras la imagen se mantiene en la pantalla.


	116. Revelaciones de Kyoto

**Una semana más, un nuevo cap. Sin más que decir, les dejo el capítulo de hoy mientras yo... me voy a jugar Assasins Creed Odyssey...**

* * *

 **Sekiryuutei Supremo**

 **Arco 9: Will and Propagation in Kyoto**

 **Capítulo 116: Revelaciones de Kyoto**

Insertar canción: Doubt & Trust – Access (TV edit.)

Al iniciar la canción de fondo, vemos en diversos flashes de luz al ritmo de la música que en uno vemos a Sona, Rias y Akeno, en otro a Koneko, Ravel y Le Fay, después uno que está Fluttershy, Gasper y Rainbow, luego en uno a Rarity, Aj y Sairaorg, en otro a Rean, Fie, Celestia, Luna y Venelana para luego culminar los flashes de luces con un Issei que tenía los ojos cerrados pero los abre para mirar fijamente a la cámara pero repentinamente la escena se cambia mientras el Sekiryuutei camina y ve fijamente a Cao Cao sin alguna marca en su rostro mientras que el castaño, quien no tenía alguna cicatriz en su rostro, mostraba su Boosted Gear en su brazo izquierdo y empuñando a Red Queen en la mano derecha para correr hacia el poseedor de la True Longinus quienes chocan sus armas y en un flash de luz aparece el título de la historia antes que la letra de la canción se escuchen se desaparece.

Owari mo miezu hashirinukeru

 **(Aún sin poder ver el final comienzo a correr)**

Cuando se comienzan a entonar las letras de la canción de fondo, la escena se cambia al ver que Kunou se encuentra llorando ya que ve a la distancia como la fracción de héroes liderados por Cao Cao junto con Sunset Shimmer y el grupo mencionado se llevan a su madre Yasaka muy lejos de ella.

Yasuragi wa tooku sugata mo naku

 **(La tranquilidad que se encuentra lejos aún no se puede ver)**

Y entre lágrimas, Kunou sigue alzando su mando, pero repentinamente es tomada por Issei quien se sorprende en encontrarla en un templo en Kioto mientras estaba con sus amigos.

Kodoku o fuujikomete tozashikakeru manazashi

 **(De una mirada enojada y empezarás a encerrarte en la soledad)**

Pero de sorpresa, sea aparece Kurama sorprendiendo a los presentes para lamer el rostro de Kunou quien deja de llorar siendo vistos por Ayane a la distancia que comienza a tomar camino pero con una mirada algo triste.

Habataku mono o mukaeru sora

 **(El cielo no tiene el poder para controlar…)**

Cambiando la escena, vemos a Azazel junto con Rosswiesse quienes estaban en una especie de bar sushi para pedir una comida con bebidas en mano del gobernador de los ángeles caidos.

Shihaisareru no o osore ya shinai

 **(A aquellos que sin temor lo saludarán)**

Repentinamente se aparece Serafall Leviathan para su sorpresa acompañando a los dos profesores para su sorpresa mientras que algo alejados se encuentran parte del consejo estudiantil de la academia Kuoh que estaba acompañando a la hermana mayor de su líder de sequito.

Akogareru mabayusa wa subete o kaeru tame ni

 **(Y dentro de ese brillo deslumbrante podría hacer cambiar todo)**

Para cambiar la escena donde se encuentran los presentes juntos en una reunión para pedir que encuentren a su reina de los Youkais ya que se encuentra secuestrada hacia Issei y parte de su grupo que vino a Kioto pero repentinamente la escena vuelve a ser cambiada a una especie de lugar oscuro.

Dare mo yurusazu ni doko e yukeru darou?

 **(Aún sin nadie en que perdonar, ¿a cuál lugar debería llegar?)**

Para notar a Ayane Raiden quien se encuentra llorando al mismo tiempo que se encuentra a la tercera onda maldita, The Propagation, Magus. Que a la distancia se puede ver a parte de su familia que varios rostros conocidos de la kunoichi se derraman lágrimas por no poder ayudarla en un momento como ese pero para la sorpresa de todos los presentes todo el lugar se envuelve en un aura morada revelando a la facción de héroes haciendo que parte de los chicos comiencen a luchar ante este grupo.

Hikari no moto yami wa umare

 **(Desde la luz, la oscuridad renacerá)**

Y comienza una batalla que podemos ver a Pinkie y Twilight luchando ante Sunset, Xenovia y Yuuto ante Siegfried, Jeanne ante Irina y Raynare con Aki y Kaori enfrentando un enorme dragón hecho de acero y Heracles luchando ante Rosswiesse y Kurama en diversos flashes de escena que se intercalaban para intensificar la lucha entre los grupos.

Shinjitsu wa itsuwari ni yureru

 **(Ya que la verdad flaquea entre la falsedad)**

Mientras que a la distancia se podía ver a Georg activando diversos sellos mágicos de cada rama de la magia que se conoce y que Leonardo hace aparecer diversos seres gracias a su Sacred Gear, el Annihilation Maker tratando que Yasaka que se encuentra en un estado inconsciente siendo forzada a transformarse a un Kyuubi (zorro de nueve colas) y acelerar los planes de su líder de la fracción.

Kokoro o tsukisasu

 **(Cortando profundamente a mi corazón)**

Pero unos relámpagos de aura alarman a todos los presentes, inclusive a Azazel, Genshiro y parte del consejo estudiantil quienes ven que los seres que manda Leonardo son eliminados para luego poner repentinamente su vista al cielo.

Fureta yoru o koorasete mo

 **(Incluso si la noche fría te llegará a tocar)**

Y en el aire podemos ver a Issei y Cao Cao que tienen una encarnizada lucha mientras que el líder de la fracción de héroes va al piso previo a extender su lanza hacia el Sekiryuutei quien teniendo activada su armadura de Balance Breaker, aparte de su aura de dragón puede mostrarse otras tres auras que se unen en una sola mientras que va en dirección a su contrincante que ve como lanza un puño hacia él mientras que el lugar se envuelve en un gran destello de luz.

Yume to iu yokubou no kage o yobitsuzukeru

 **(Seguiré llamando a la sombra de los sueños y los deseos)**

Y en ese destello podemos ver los tres Cosmic Packs con su respectiva letra del alfabeto griego y su candado pero hay uno que se encuentra en el centro siendo de la letra Omega que se muestra en la escena pero titilantemente dentro de la gema verde del Boosted Gear de Issei quien repentinamente ve eso para luego cambiar su mirada a los conocidos que son parte de su grupo, del sequito de Rias y de Sona más Twilight, Pinkie y Kurama.

Kimi no tsumi to itami o shinjite yuku

 **(Seguiré creyendo en tus pecados y en tu dolor)**

Para luego mostrar una sonrisa en su rostro y caminar hasta donde se encuentran ellos mediante que la cámara toma su mirada hacia al cielo para que una luz divida la pantalla verticalmente en dos para mostrar en el lado izquierdo a Issei teniendo activado su Boosted Gear con una mirada seria hacia la cámara y en el derecho vemos a Cao Cao reposando su lanza en su hombro con una mirada sobrante para terminar la canción de fondo.

* * *

La visita a Kyoto al fin había iniciado y nuestros amigos estaban más que maravillados con la riqueza cultural del lugar. No por nada se le conoce como la Capital Cultural de Japón, Kyoto en su momento fue la Capital de Japón pero tras la restauración Meiji, se volvió sólo un punto de concentración de cultura y para los que no lo saben, de los youkais.

Ahora mismo todos caminaban hacia Fushimi Inari, un lugar conocido por las estatuas de lobo que vigilan sus templos para evitar un acercamiento de cualquier espíritu maligno.

-Interesante, según la historia el nivel de ofrendas a este lugar ha sido cosa del día a día, no sólo eso… desde el 711 sirvió de patrocinio imperial en el periódico Heian.- Twilight dio gritito de emoción mientras leía la guía turística con estrellas en los ojos.- Además, decir que Inari habita este lugar… genial…

-Demonios Twilight, ya entró en su modo cerebrito y no sólo eso, está peor que antes.

-¡Hey Ray! ¡Cheese!- la elegida del Elemento de la Rias llamó para tomar una foto a la caído, acto que le tomo por sorpresa.- ¡Perfecta!

-¡Mis ojos! ¡Cabeza de chorlito, el flash no era necesario!

-Miren chicas, aquí hay souveniers. Mi mamá me pidió que le lleve unos zorritos para cuidar la casa.- Aki tomó uno de los objetos con cuidado.- Tal vez compre este.

-Eso suena a una gran idea ¿Qué dices tú Asia? Todos se ven lindos.- Irina tomó uno de la mano de Aki quien inflo las mejillas con rabia, la castaña sonrió nerviosa a esa cara.

-Wa, que lindos.- La rubia sintió como Kurama la miraba.- Pero no tanto como tú Kurama.

-Lobo celoso.- El lobo se quedó piedra a las palabras de Xenovia mientras la chica trataba de ver que comprar.- ¿Me alcanzará?

-¡Que belleza, debo marcar esto en mi cámara para la posteridad y…! ¡Hey!- Justo cuando Motohama iba a tomar la foto, alguien apareció ante él.- ¡Kiryu!

-Jo, veo que aún con la advertencia de Ray no aprendes, hasta el calvo se comporta de manera calmada.

-¡Oye!

-En fin… si tanto deseas una foto, adelante aquí estoy, anda…- La chica poso ante el joven mientras este trataba de no sucumbir a la presión.

Mientras eso pasaba, tras el último Torii… Ise notó las estatuas de zorro al lado de las de León, fue en eso que sintió que algo los vigila desde las sombras. No son hostiles, aún, ya que su X-Pulse no ha dicho nada todavía.

-Nos vigilan.- Kaori se acercó al joven.- Puedo escuchar sus pasos entre los lugares que pasamos, se van tras darse cuenta que los tratamos de ubicar.

-Lo notaste, impresionante.

-Je, el entrenamiento con Fie sirvió de algo… además que siempre fui la más perceptiva de las dos.- Notó uno entre la madera del templo, falla en ser… sutil.

-Si, casi parece que… nos vigilan, natural dado que somos extraños para ellos. No deben tenernos confianza.- Ise miró las escaleras… mejor va a…- Me adelanto, los veo en la cima.

-¡Ise espera! ¡Mou, se fue de nuevo!- Twilight se cruzó de brazos mientras el resto solo veía al joven partir.

-Kurama, ve con él.- El lobo asintió a las palabras de Irina y fue tras su amo.- Es mejor así, en caso pase algo.

Las chicas asintieron mientras que…

-¡Vamos ustedes, caminen y no sean flojos!- Aika empujaba a los dos pervertidos hacia otro camino. La chica les guiño el ojo, sin duda era astuta.- ¡Vamos ustedes dos!

Mientras eso pasaba… Ise corría hacia la cima con Kurama a su lado, esta escalada no era nada complicado, más para él que había subido y escalado montañas… Lloró un poco al recordar sus traumas, maldita sea… ¿Qué clase de joven de 17 años ha vivido eso?

[Aquí hay uno, un espécimen raro]- la burla de Ddraig hizo que Ise suspire y se centre en seguir subiendo con Kurama a su lado. El lobo también estaba en buen estado, natural dado lo que le han hecho pasar Skoll y Hati.

Al llegar a la cima, se vieron con un templo… No sabía que había uno pero optó por dar sus respetos al templo y dar una ofrenda de dinero. Lo típico de la cultura japonesa, junto sus manos y cerró los ojos… En verdad un deseo no tenía, estaba feliz con su vida actual y… Tal vez sólo desea…

-Quiero ser más fuerte para poder proteger a los que amo, además que todos sigamos juntos.- Sonrió a esas palabras, infantil pero era lo que deseaba. Ellos eran su familia y desea que sigan juntos.- Tal vez deba visitarlos a ellos cuando vuelva a casa…- Kurama miró a su amo con duda.- No es nada Kurama, tal vez te lo diga luego.- el lobo asintió para luego ponerse serio y gruñir. Ise también lo sintió, gente en la zona… todos eran presencias no humanas, youkais. No es la primera vez que interactúa con uno.

-No eres de Kyoto.- La voz que se escuchó llamó la atención del joven. Alzó la vista para verse con una niña a lo mucho de 12 años.

Eso no lo sorprende, lo que sorprende es que tiene orejas de zorro sobre su cabello rubio, sus ojos del mismo color y colas… colas de zorro… Viste como una sacerdotisa, dejando al lado los atributos animales, es una niña… Kurama le gruñó al grupo que los rodeaba, el lobo lo sentía… no eran un problema para él y su amo pero el número puede dar… inconvenientes.

-Oye… no sé que hice para que te molestes pero podemos hablarlo…

-¡Silencio!- la niña tenía rabia, se notaba en sus ojos, algo de dolor y miedo también pero se mostraba firme.- ¡Maldito… Ataquen!

-¿¡Qué!?- Ise vio como uno de los seguidores de la chica lo atacaban con bastones budistas, dejó que su X-Pulse se encargue de esquivar y al verse libre.- ¡Kurama, vamos!

El lobo ladró con fuerza, se lanzó hacia el que tenía cerca y lo empujó con su cuerpo para sacarlo del camino e ir tras su amo. Ambos en medio de todo esquivaban o bloqueaban los ataques enemigos dado que pelear aquí significaría dañar el área y no desea eso, si Rias se entera que dañó algo de Kyoto está muerto… además que Ayane lo regañara por dañar su ciudad natal…

Tanto dragón como lobo usaron a los que los atacaron como trampolines para ir a la espesura del bosque. Ambos se deslizaron un poco en la pendiente para finalmente pararse y ponerse firmes para enfrentar a sus atacantes.

-¡Esto no es necesario, podemos hablarlo!

-¡Cállate, haré que me devuelvas a mi madre!- Ise activó el Boosted Gear de inmediato y sacó a Red Queen ante el grito de la chica.- ¡Pagarás lo que has hecho!

-¡Acabo de llegar a Kyoto! ¿¡Por qué me pasa esto!?- la historia de su vida, desea algo de calma y pam… le traen esta situación salida de la nada… Sin duda tiene mala suerte.- ¡No sé quién es tu madre!

-¡Mientes, no puedes engañar a mis ojos!- Kurama le ladró a la niña en respuesta a su grito y ella se asustó un poco.- ¿Qué clase de animal es ese? ¡Es raro!

Kurama se quedó helado al oír eso… lo han llamado raro… que fuerte, más para él que solo recibe cariños… Le han destrozado su pequeño corazón, tanto fue que un aura azul apareció sobre él.

-¡Oye, has herido sus sentimientos!- la niña se mostró algo culpable al ver que en efecto hizo eso.

-Oh, perdón… no quise…. ¡Un minuto! ¿¡Por qué me debo disculpar con mi enemigo!? ¡Y ustedes debieron decir algo idiotas!- la niña regaño a los que estaban de su lado mientras que Ise solo miró a la niña con pena…- Esos ojos… ¡Te burlas de mí! ¡Me harté, ataquen!

Ise y Kurama se prepararon para los ataques pero el bloqueo de los ataques hacia él por parte de una espada, una katana y una espada de luz hizo que este suspire.

-¿Problemas con youkais Ise-kun?- Kaori pateo al que bloqueo el ataque para luego mirar al joven.- Solo fueron 5 minutos…

-No es de extrañar que Ise-kun traiga problemas, ya es rutina diaria.- Irina miró a los enemigos cerca ella.- Wow…

-¿Atacar de la nada? Je, justo como me gusta una pelea.- Xenovia sacudió su espada.- Por cierto, gracias Kaori.- La chica alzó un pulgar en respuesta.

Asia y Ray aparecieron unos segundos luego, la última con una lanza de luz a la mano muestras que…

-¡Yuju, quiero saber si debo enfriar sus cabezas!- Pinkie estaba sobre un árbol con una gran esfera de agua, usaba el poder base del Elemento, solo los guantes y la tiara en su cabeza.

-Ríndanse o haré que paguen por haber atacado a mi novio y a mi lobo mascota.- Twilight volaba con sus manos ya cargadas de magia, parece que las alas se añadieron a la forma base del Elemento.

La niña miraba a todos y tembló con rabia, ellos eran… deben ser ellos.

-¡Son ustedes, ustedes se llevaron a mi madre! ¡Seres malignos, seres impuros! ¡Han manchado este lugar sagrado con sus presencias! ¡No los perdonare!

-Parece que tienes problemas niña.- varios disparos hicieron que los tengu en el aire caigan.- Vaya, yo creí que durarían más.- Aki aprecio en una de las ramas con su Sacred Gear normal.- Parece que debemos usar eso… ¡Asia!

-¡Si!- la rubia sacó el papel que Rias le dio, este papel reemplaza a Rias en los permisos dados para usar la promoción. Ser prevenido no es un pecado.

-¡Promoción Knight!

-¡Promoción Bishop!

 _-¡Promoción Rook!_

Kaori, Aki y Kurama activaron sus habilidades como Pawn. El resto se preparó para defenderse, eso era lo que debían hacer dado que no saben toda la razón de este ataque más los gritos sin sentido de esta niña.

-¡Recuerden contenerse para no dañar el lugar! ¡Estoy seguro que ninguno desea sufrir la ira de Rias!

-¡De acuerdo!- todas gritaron en respuesta.

Las tres chicas con espadas fueron a pelear con los que iban hacia ellos, con velocidad y reflejos. Aki disparaba a los que atacaban a distancia mientras Pinkie los mojaba para luego congelarlos, Twilight solo los retuvo con unas cuerdas mágicas hechas de luz.

Kurama peleaba cuerpo a cuerpo, su fuerza y defensa ahora lo hacían un mini tanque, alejaba a los tipos de Asia y Ray… cuando uno lo paso y trato de darle a la rubia, una patada por parte de la caída lo alejó.

-Nadie toca a mi Imouto imbécil, quien lo intente ¡Deberá pasar sobre mí!- Asia creo dos lanzas de luz y se puso en guardia.

Ise golpeó a uno de los atacantes en la nuca, cuando pasaron 30 segundos y ya iba por el tercer Boost.

-Mejor actúo ya.

 **[EXPLOSION]**

El joven cargó y desapareció de la vista enemiga para luego reaparecer en frente de ellos con su espada en su hombro. Todos cayeron al suelo inconscientes, el joven había usado el lado sin filo de la espada. El resto no tenía ningún problema con sus atacantes, eran débiles para ellos o ellos eran demasiado fuertes.

La niña al ver eso retrocedió un poco… Alzó la mano como una señal de llamada a los otros y los miró con rabia.

-¡Retirada! ¡Ustedes, esto no ha acabado malditas existencias malignas! ¡Haré que me devuelvan a mi madre!- Con un fuerte viento, ella y el resto desapareció sin dejar rastros ante la sorpresa del resto.

-Wow… parece que los problemas nos siguen.- Aki piso tierra y guardo sus armas al igual que el resto.- Bien ahí Kurama.- el lobo asintió y acepto el cariño atrás de su oreja. Que bien se siente…

-Aún así, parece que los problemas no serán ajenos a nosotros aún en Kyoto.- Raynare miró a todas, ellas asintieron a esas palabras.- Hay que informar a Azazel y Rossweise de la situación, tal vez sepan algo.

-Pero… ¿Su madre? Parece que hay algo grave tras esto.- Todos asistieron a las palabras de Kaori, algo no sabían aún.

Ise siguió viendo el lugar donde la niña estuvo parada, esos ojos… llenos de ira y miedo, le recuerdan a los suyos cuando era más joven. Desea salvar a su madre y se siente impotente de no poder…

-Ise… Oye, vamos…- Twilight se acercó al joven y suspiró al ver su expresión, él no cambia.- Hey, bien sepamos más podremos saber como actuar. No desesperes ¿Sí?

El Sekiryuutei asintió y sonrió a las palabras de su novia, ella le dio un beso en la mejilla y ambos empezaron a ir tras el resto. Hay mucho que saber aún antes de actuar y él lo sabe… primero deben hacerse de información.

-Oigan… ¿Es natural que dos personas tengan así el cuello?- Pinkie mostró su celular, ahí Aika había mandado una foto de los dos chicos con los cuellos en una posición extraña…- Hasta tiene emoticon de burla.

-Ahm… hablaré con Kiryu-san cuando la vea.- Asia sonrió apenada a la extraña escena, algo de normalidad no venía mal, por ahora.

* * *

-Ugh, estúpidos protocolos. "Serafall-sama esto", "Serafall-sama lo otro"… ¡Bah! Estoy harta de tanta formalidad.- La Maou salía del tren en que había llegado, al menos pudo sentir la experiencia que Rias le dijo que habría.- Oh bueno, es mejor que salir de un círculo de transporte y no ver el cambio de escenario.

Serafall dio un vistazo al lugar, la estación sin duda era llamativa y mucha gente pasa por ella día a día. Sacó su celular y optó por ver la hora, 10 minutos antes… Bien, mejor eso que llegar tarde. Tomó su maleta con rueditas y optó por caminar un poco y comprar algo de beber antes de ir al punto de encuentro.

Cuando halló una máquina expendedora de bebidas se alegró, tenía sed. Pidió agua con gas, dado que le gusta la sensación de las burbujitas recorrer su garganta. Tomó la botella y optó por caminar al lugar de encuentro mientras bebía el líquido.

-Me pregunto… él estará…- Sus pensamientos fueron indirectamente a cierta persona.- No… Deja eso a un lado y céntrate en lo que debes hacer ahora.- Sacudió la cabeza rápidamente para alejar esos pensamientos de ella para luego ver que ya la esperaban.- Oh, buenas tardes.

-Buenas Tardes Serafall-sama, me alegro que llegara bien.- la mujer que la atendía era castaña y vestía el clásico kimono japonés.- Sea bienvenida a Kyoto, soy Ayame Tenshi, esposa del líder del clan ninja Tenshi.

-Es un gusto, en mis visitas aquí oí del clan pero nunca los vi en persona aunque si sentí la presencia de humanos cuando hablaba con Yasaka escondidos en las sombras.- la mujer sonrió a esas palabras.

-Veo que su habilidad no es exagerada, una de las mujeres más fuertes del Inframundo. Impresionante… Sígame por favor.- Serafall asintió y al ver a la mujer caminar, supo que era una guerrera entrenada.

-Ok, sus protectores si que son muy cautelosos… son mis años de entrenamiento lo que me permite saber de ellos, no es que lo hagan mal.- Ayame sonrió a las palabras de la Maou y asintió en respuesta.- Así que… ¿Qué es el clan Tenshin?

-Un clan creado para la protección de la Familia Imperial japonesa en sus primeros años, luego de la restauración Meiji cambió sus funciones. Se optó por mandar distintas facciones del clan alrededor del mundo como una red de espionaje e información, en caso se halle una amenaza. La demonio Sitri, Fie Croswell, tuvo contactos con nosotros varias veces y su amiga Emma nos ha estado ayudando en resolver unos pergaminos antiguos que tienen secretos sobre el clan e historia perdida.

-¿Perdida? ¿De qué tipo?- Serafall desea saber eso, como le interesa la historia.

-No estamos seguros, no es un texto japonés… es muy antiguo y data de varios años, casi 2000… lo único que se pudo saber es que habla de una especie de Onda que vino al mundo y lo hizo cambiar… de ahí no se sabe más.

Serafall guardo silencio a esas palabras, una Onda… ¿Será posible? Optó por esperar, verá como se desarrolla todo y ver si puede pedir ese pergamino para que lo investiguen en casa.

-Mi hijo mayor, Hayate, es líder de la facción en América, ayuda a una organización en la detención de criminales buscados que usan el poder de lo sobrenatural. Mi hija Kasumi es una ninja, que si bien pertenece a nuestra casa prefiere mil veces hacer las cosas a su manera y bueno… Es algo excéntrica, algunos no saben como tratar con ella…

-Jajajajajaja, creo que nos llevaremos bien.- Ayame siguió su camino pero al tratar de seguir, su expresión cambió un poco.- ¿Ayame-san?

-¿Eh? ¡Oh, perdón! Mi cabeza fue a otro lado un segundo… Mi esposo y yo… tuvimos una discusión en la mañana, esta se ha quedado conmigo.- La mujer no mintió pero no dijo toda la verdad tampoco.- En fin, ya casi llegamos al hotel donde estará.

-Gracias, estaba algo estresada… tanto trabajo hace que me sienta vieja… Y eso es deprimente.- Serafall bajó la cabeza al decir eso.- Vaya, me siento patética…

-Fufu, la entiendo… el trabajo de sub-líder del clan también es cansado. Aunque en las noches mi esposo me ayuda.

-La suerte de algunos.- La chica dijo eso con un puchero.- Digo… Usted y su esposo… pues…

-¿Soltera?- La Maou asintió con pena.- Ara, pensé que a su edad….

-¡Mi edad no tiene que ver! Ah… Perdón.- Ayame rio ligeramente a la expresión de la Maou quien se tapó la cara con pena.

-No hay nada que perdonar, sé que no debe ser fácil… con todo su trabajo y como son las cosas en el mundo demoníaco, no dudo que la han tratado de forzar a un matrimonio político.

-Más de una vez. En mis primeros años de Maou me presentaron a 10 candidatos… Que pesadilla, me di el tiempo de conocer a todos pero cada cita acabó en fracaso rotundo con yo, mis amigos Maou y una botella de alcohol de la época…- Serafall quería llorar por el recuerdo.- Mi última relación oficial no quería una Maou, sólo una líder de casa… Mis demás citas terminaron en desastre y yo maldiciendo al tipo…

-Adivino… ¿A él, ancestros y descendencia?

-¡SI! ¡Al fin alguien que me comprende!- Ayame sabía de eso, dado que ella lo usó una vez y su hija lo dijo hace unos meses… Debe ser genético.- Luego de años opte por decir algo… tal vez muy loco…

-¿Y fue…?

-Que me casaría solo y solo con quien sea más fuerte que yo.- Serafall dijo eso con orgullo para luego sonreír con culpa.- Aunque han pasado casi 300 años y nadie ha logrado que eso pase… los demonios son unos flojos, se conforman con su poder actual y ya, sólo los Maous y unos pocos entrenamos.

-Ara, que complicado. Aunque oí que la nueva generación de demonios es única, se les llama los 4 novatos ¿No?- Serafall asintió a esas palabras.- La casa Bael, Gremory, Agares y Sitri, donde usted viene.

-Sip, Sona y sus amigos se han entrenado arduamente, aunque la razón de ello es que ver a humanos entrenar les hizo reemplazar las ideas antiguas de que sólo el talento cuenta. Todos se esfuerzan en llegar a su objetivo pero obviamente unos tienen más facilidad y a otros les cuesta un poco más, no hay que ser ciegos a ello.

-Es verdad, el desarrollo y resultado depende de cada uno.- Ayame miró hacia un lado, uno de los ninjas le hizo la señal de que no hay moros en la costa para luego desaparecer.- Pero el esfuerzo al final da su recompensa… No dudo que tienen todos un objetivo…

-Sekiryuutei, ese el objetivo de todos ellos.- la mujer se detuvo al oír ese título, el que tiene a Ayane en su grupo.- Cuando llegó hace unos meses, muchos lo consideraban una molestia pero ahora… tras una pelea de exhibición que hubo hace unos días, el mundo de los demonios y otros lo admiran, incluso los del Consejo nada pueden hacer para que su influencia baje.

-Parece ser alguien interesante…

-Es un idiota, denso y muy distraído… cree poco en él pero cree en el resto y trata de ayudarlos para que no caigan en lo que él.- Serafall sonrió a esas palabras.- Además que es un buen amigo, con decir que hizo que mi hermana sea un poco más abierta con unas palabras.

-Vaya, suena a un buen muchacho… sería bueno conocerlo.- Ayame había oído cosas del Sekiryuutei, muchas y desea ver en persona y conocer al ser que su hija tanto quiere hasta el punto de haber cambiado su modo apático de ser y de vivir.- Ya hemos llegado…

-¡Genial, deseo relajarme antes de reunirme con Yasaka!- Esas palabras hicieron que Ayame se muestre algo culpable.- ¿Tendrán un kimono que pueda usar?

-Claro, solo pida y se lo darán. Entremos…- La mujer avanzó seguida de la Maou.- Primero deje su equipaje, cambiese y luego podemos empezar a hablar por lo que vino.

-Suena más que bien, me daré un largo y relajante baño.- la Maou sonaba feliz, muy feliz y eso era lo que le preocupa a Ayame, sabe que esto no es algo que pueda ocultar mucho tiempo.

Cuando ya los arreglos de estadía estuvieron más que listos y con Serafall yendo a tomar su baño, Ayame abrió la puerta corrediza de la habitación estilo japonés que habían separado y luego salir al borde del edifico con el jardín. A ello, varios ninjas aparecieron frente a ella.

-¿Qué noticias tienen?

-Nada que sea alentador mi Lady, todas las búsquedas han dado resultados negativos.- el líder del grupo dijo eso con pesar, la mujer sólo pudo suspirar y ver que estaban ya en un punto muerto.

-¿Qué saben de mi… mis hijas?- todos los ninjas se sorprendieron al oírla decir eso. Saben que Lady Ayame nunca se refiere a ese chica como su hija… ¿Por qué el cambio?- ¿Y bien?

-Buscan en cada rincón de Kyoto mientras hablamos, parece que han hallado pistas.- otro ninja dijo eso y la mujer asintió.

-Entiendo, sigan con su labor.- Todos asintieron en silencio y se retiraron, excepto uno… el líder que si se notaba bien, era una mujer sólo que por las ropas de espionaje no se nota fácilmente.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Llamó a Ayane hija, mi Lady y no… no le deseo decir que está mal, siempre he sabido el amor que le tiene a Ayane y el dolor de que… no se lo pueda demostrar.

-Has estado siempre a mi lado, desde el día de esa desgracia… Ayane es mi hija, lleva mi sangre y… la amo como a cualquiera de mis hijos pero… Soy tan débil de no poder separar una cosa de la otra. Tras ver lo cambiada que está, me hace ver que debo hacer lo mismo… aunque no me perdone deseo…

-Incluso yendo ante las órdenes de su esposo…

-Incluso eso… Él detesta a Ayane por lo que "representa", el código ninja es cruel… Pero no puedo seguirlo esta vez, no puedo. Sé que Kasumi piensa igual.- la ninja asintió y se retiró al sentir la presencia de Serafall cerca.- Y espero hacer lo correcto esta vez.

-Uf, que relajante.- Serafall entró a la habitación con el kimono ya puesto.- Me gusta el lugar.

-Me alegro que sea así Serafall-sama…- La mirada seria de Ayame puso a la Maou en alerta.- Serafall-sama, debe de saber esto ya que tarde o temprano se lo dirán.

-¿De qué…?

-Yasaka-sama ha sido secuestrada y tememos que miembros de la organización terrorista que ustedes conocen como Khaos Brigade estén involucrados.- Los ojos de Serafall se abrieron con horror… esto no era posible.

* * *

Ise estaba sobre en el piso de su habitación con Kurama durmiendo a su lado. Al regresar al hotel informaron lo que pasó a Azazel y este simplemente se puso pensativo… se notaba que tenía una idea de lo que pasaba pero optó por decirle a los jóvenes que por ahora se relajen y que tomen la noche con calma en sus respectivas habitaciones. Luego de ello se retiró no sin antes decirle a Ise que si lo que Elsha le dijo es verdad, tal vez él pueda sacar todo el poder de Ddraig en un futuro cercano, siendo el primer Sekiryuutei de lograr tal hazaña.

El joven miraba el techo de su oscura habitación para luego suspirar, se levantó del suelo y optó por caminar un rato por el hotel. La situación en si lo estaba poniendo loco, no sólo por lo que escuchó de esa niña sino también en… No sabe que decir en verdad… Camino varios minutos sin rumbo fijo y al darse cuenta que estaba en una escalera y… que en ella, Rossweise lo miraba con seriedad.

-Fufu, muchos decían que estaba loca, que no harías esto pero que bueno que no les hice caso.- Ise miró a Rossweise con duda.- ¿Pensabas espiar a las chicas no?

-¿Excuse moi?

-¡Nada de francés, por más encantador que suene! ¡Sé tus bajos deseos, al final todos los hombres son iguales! ¡Como profesora protegeré los cuerpos de las chicas con mi vida!

-¡Minuto! Si bien la idea de ver cuerpos desnudos… me agrada. Aún no caigo tan bajo.- En eso Ise recordó los cuerpos de Rias y Twilight y como cada noche los puede tocar y sentir y… la cara nada santa que tenía hizo que Rossweise gruña.

-¡Lo sabía, eres un pervertido! ¡Me arrepiento de haber creído que eras distinto! ¡Sólo eres un dragón playboy!

-¿¡Y eso que significa!?- No pudo seguir sus palabras porque Rossweise lanzó unas ráfagas al joven y este los golpeó para disolverlas.- ¡Au! ¡Oye, eso no era necesario!

-Hmph, serás un pervertido pero eres muy fuerte, eso no te lo voy a quitar.

-¡Qué sea pervertido no quita que este entrenado!- No negó lo de pervertido…- ¡Además, te estás tomando esto muy en serio! ¡De ser así siempre nunca tendrás novio!- Cuando esas palabras salieron de la boca de Ise, un trueno metafórico cayó sobre ella y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

[Insensible…]

 _ **[Monstruo…]**_

 _ **-**_ **Tarado…**

 _ **-Estás por tu cuenta chico…**_

Ddraig, los Cosmic Packs, Haou y Skeith hablaron en tono aburrido y de pena. Ise no notó el daño hecho hasta que vio a la chica.

-¡Un no-no-no-no-novio no tiene nada que ver! A fin de cuentas…. ¡A fin de cuentas aún soy la ex Valkiria virgeeeeeeen! ¡Yo también deseo hacer cosas eróticas con un novio apuesto con un prometedor futuroooooooo!- el aura de Rossweise creció haciendo que el lugar tiemble un poco.

-¡AH, toque un switch prohibido!

[Cielos… Aún eres el mismo denso de siempre Ise-chan…]

-No me ayudas Elsha…- Ver los ojos carentes de emoción de la mujer le hizo sudar frío.- Modo Yandere…

-No te lo perdonare.- el tono tan frío y calmado de Rossweise le hizo entender que si eso le da, está muerto.

Corrió hacia la pared y con un movimiento rápido, esquivó el ataque de la mujer para luego lanzar a Ascalon y que sirva de pararrayos y evitar un daño a la edificación, acto seguido fue corriendo por la pared hacia la mujer y con un movimiento se puso atrás de ella y tocó su cuello de tal modo que la dejó quieta.

-Tranquila… no querrás destruir el lugar.- Rossweise chasqueo los dientes.- Además… ¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto?- Ise vio dos hilos que venían del buzo de la mujer.- ¿Hilos?

Si fue por pura curiosidad o por pura idiotez, Ise jaló ambos hilos al mismo con la intención de ahorrarle una molestia a Rossweise, sólo para ver que al jalar los hilos… hizo que todo el buzo, casaca y pantalones se hagan trizas… Lo barato sale caro… Y… ¿¡Por qué no está usando ropa interior!? Eso explica el movimiento de sus pechos hace poco y… Sonrió como un idiota al ver la figura de la chica, sin duda era divina… ¡Una figura esculpida por los Dioses del Valhala!

 **PERVERTIDO**

Todas las voces internas hablaron al mismo tiempo… era verdad. ¿Para que negarlo? Rossweise estaba llorando… ¿Acaso…?

-¿¡Cómo pudiste!? ¡Este buzo me costó 980 yenes! Al menos uso ropa interior y…. ¿Eh?- la chica se fijo que no era así… ¿Se olvidó ponerla por venir aquí de modo apresurado?- ¿Eh? ¿¡Eh!? ¿¡EH!?- notar que todos sus atributos femeninos y figura se mostraban al joven…-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!- se cubrió como pudo mientras se arrodillaba.- ¡Me olvidé mi ropa interior! ¡Es lo peor, no podré casarme!

 _-¿Estaría mal decir… gracias por la vista?-_ Sentir que era así, lo hicieron aclarar la garganta ya que había algo mal aquí…- ¿¡Recién te diste cuenta de no llevar ropa interior!?

-Bueno… es que el brasier me queda algo chico ahora y pues… la comodidad y… ¡No es hora de que te expliqué a ti esas cosas! ¡Responsabilidad, toma responsabilidad por lo que me has hecho!

-¿¡EEEEEEHHHHH!?- ¿Qué clase de responsabilidad? ¿¡Esa!? ¿¡Esa responsabilidad!? ¿Puede hacerlo? Rias y Twilight lo mataran, pero Rossweise era bella y dejando de lado el carácter algo avaro… Es buena chica, además con lo que vio… Sonrió a la imagen que vino a su mente.

-¡Debes pagarme el buzo!

-Oh…- La cara del joven paso a la decepción de inmediato, claro… fue un idiota al imaginar eso, parece que las hormonas lo están afectando al fin. Ver el estado de la mujer le hizo sacarse la casaca y dársela.- Ten… para que no vayas desnuda… Mira, lo lamento… Te lo pagaré…- la mujer tomó la casaca y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se dé vuelta, cosa que él hizo.- Lo siento…

-Ya, luego se hablará de ello.- La mujer se puso la casaca y… maldijo que sus pechos no dejen que esta cierre bien.- Yo también exagere con esto… Sé que no eres esa clase de chicos pero… En mi escuela esto pasaba con los chicos y… Lo siento.- Ise sonrió a esas palabras.- Pero no quita que me debes un buzo.

-Te compraré tres y algo más resistentes… no querrás que pase lo mismo.- la chica rio por inercia para luego notar que de vez en cuando él se le queda viendo sutilmente.

Sonrió al ver que como todo chico es algo pervertido pero… es un buen chico.

-Lamento interrumpir su momento de conexión.- Ambos notaron que Azazel miraba todo con los ojos entrecerrados. Rossweise se cubrió mejor e Ise miró al caído. Este chico… ¿Desea agregar una Valkiria a su Harem? Bastardo…- Anden, hemos sido llamados.

-¿Por quién Azazel?- el caído sonrió a la pregunta del joven.

-Por nuestra linda Maou Shoujo.

* * *

Llegar al restaurante citado no les tomó mucho tiempo a ninguno de los jóvenes. El restaurante Dairaku era su destino, no sólo eso… Parece que el tema es serio para que Azazel diga que Serafall sonaba muy preocupada.

Al llegar, Ise se vio con que el grupo Sitri ya estaba en el lugar, Serafall estaba sentada en la posición de geiza usando un bello kimono… se veía linda y tierna…

 _-¿De dónde salió eso?-_ Sacudió la cabeza por lo que pensó. Serafall es su amiga y una Maou, atrás pensamientos fuera de lugar y…- Lo de Rossweise me tiene afectado…

-¿Qué cosa?

-¡Nada!- el tono de Twilight hizo que él hable rápidamente, signo de que miente y ella lo sabe, mientras que la Valkiria se tapaba la cara al ver las caras de sospecha de todos.

-Vaya Ise… ¿Ya vas por otra?- el tono burlón de Serafall era para ocultar la extraña molestia que sentía y agradeció a Twilight de modo mental por pellizcar al Dragón en el abdomen para que se comporte y le diga que pasó luego.- En fin, hora de las cosas serias… Hola a todos.

-Serafall-sama…- todos respondieron con una reverencia, excepto….

-¡Sera-chan!

-¡Pink-chan!

Ambas chicas se saludaron de modo animado y hasta infantil, hasta con saludo secreto… vaya. Mientras eso pasaba, se vio a todos los siervos del grupo Sitri de segundo año en el lugar, Saji se veía más que exhausto. Debido a que es miembro del Consejo Estudiantil el pobre estaba exhausto tras ayudar a los profesores, no pudo ver nada de Kyoto hoy. Aunque ser el único hombre en su grupo es algo de envidia.

-En fin, antes que me olvide.- Serafall presentó a la mujer a su lado.- Ella es Ayame Tenshin, sub líder del clan ninja Henshin.

La mujer hizo una reverencia y todos hicieron lo mismo pero Ise y Ray se vieron las caras… ella era…

La Maou les pidió a todos que se sientan y coman algo, hay que admitir que la comida está deliciosa y es de mucha calidad. Eso sí, no pueden simplemente irse a comer así como así, hay que tener modales.

Por alguna razón, Ise notaba que se mostraba más que complicada y hasta triste, eso fue notado por todos.

-Serafall ¿Pasa algo?- Ise miró a su amiga y ella dudó en responderle.- Has venido por un razón ¿Verdad?

-Jejeje, veo que no te puedo ocultar nada.- la Maou miró al suelo.- Vine aquí por petición para… completar y asegurar la cooperación de la facción Youkai… Pero…- la chica apretó los palillos con fuerza y los rompió.- Ocurrió algo terrible…

-¿En qué sentido Serafall-sama?- Kiba pregunto preocupado.

-Yo… responderé ello.- Ayame habló con una voz cansada.- Yasaka-sama ha desaparecido y tememos que haya sido secuestrada.

A esa respuesta, todos se quedaron sin habla. Conocían a Yasaka por vista, ella los ayudó en la batalla que hubo con Fenrir y sus hijos, sin su ayuda no se hubiera sido capaz de lograr tener a Skoll y Hati bajo control. Por lo poco que vieron, era una mujer amable y una líder capaz… Que haya desaparecido… peor aún secuestrada es…

-Eso lo explica, esa niña es la hija de Yasaka-san.- Twilight no creía lo que estaba pasando.- Dios, justo llegamos y esto sucede.

-¿Deberíamos llamar a Buchou?

-No creo que eso conveniente Asia-chan.- Serafall bebió de su té al decir eso.- Inmiscuirse ahora no es conveniente, dejemos que la facción Youkai nos de nuestro visto bueno, los ninjas del clan Henshin se están haciendo cargo de dar nuestro mensaje. Que nos dejen ayudar con los que tenemos aquí.

-Sin duda ustedes si saben meterse en problemas…- Saji miró al grupo de Ise.- Aunque Rainbow estaría feliz de que un desafío pase...

-Claro, esa enana es tan emocional…- Momo habló con fastidio ante la cara de confusión del joven.- Tch… idiota…

-Ahm… Mejor sigamos con el tema central.- Aki optó por cambiar el hilo de la charla.- Sensei… Cree que esos tipos estén metidos en esto ¿Verdad?

-No hay duda de ello Aki, la Khaos Brigade está metida en esta situación.- Azazel tomó algo de sake para luego mirar a un lado.- Que lata, tenemos que cuidar a los alumnos y ellos vienen con esto…

-Sólo está molesto porque no se divertirá con esas Maiko…- las palabras de Ray hicieron que el caído se quede helado.- Y sí, lo sabía dado que Penemue-sensei me advirtió… el GPS en el celular sirve.

-Rayos… Esa mujer…- Azazel miró el aparato con miedo.- Tch, a fin de cuentas debemos actuar solos y arreglar esto por cuenta propia, nada de lo de aquí se debe saber aún, es la oportunidad de demostrar la eficiencia de la Alianza.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?- Irina hizo la pregunta luego de comer el pescado.

-Nada…- Los jóvenes miraron al caído con sorpresa.- Este es un viaje escolar, disfrútenlo ya que no experimentaran esto de nuevo.- Azazel miró el exterior del lugar.- Los adultos nos haremos cargo de esto, los llamaremos si necesitamos su ayuda.- todos miraron a Azazel con alegría, a fin de cuentas es un profesor.

-¡Viva nuestro sensei pervertido y solterón!

-¡VIVA!- todos gritaron a las palabras de Pinkie.

-¡Lo de solterón no era necesario!- La risa del grupo hizo que el ambiente sea más calmado.

Tras unos minutos, todos empezaron a retirarse dado que ya era hora de descansar pero…

-Sekiryuutei-dono ¿Puedo tomar algo de su tiempo?- Ayame le pidió a Ise un poco de su tiempo. Él miró al resto y Azazel le dijo que no hay problema, lo esperará en el hotel para avisar sobre su tardanza y justificarla.- Gracias, se puede quedar Serafall-sama, deseo que oiga esto…

La Maou asintió y se quedó en su sitio. Ayame miró al Sekiryuutei y sonrió.

-Supongo que lo sabes…

-Eres la madre de Ayane.- La mujer asintió a esas palabras y Serafall se vio sorprendida.- Hay rasgos que tiene de ti, la forma de tus ojos y la determinación en ellos.

-Ya veo porque mi hija te aprecia tanto.- Ise se rasco la nuca al oír eso.- Es como dices, soy la madre de Ayane…

-Un minuto, me dijiste que tenías dos hijos, no mencionaste a Ayane-chan.- Serafall miró a la mujer y esta apretó los puños.

-Dime Sekiryuutei-dono ¿Sabes el secreto del nacimiento de Ayane?

-Lo básico, jamás fue a mucho detalle, sólo que su padre no es el líder del clan pero que tú eres su madre.

-Sí, tal vez creas que engañe a mi esposo pero no, no es así… Cuando mi hija Kasumi tenía casi un año… fui violada.- ambos abrieron los ojos con horror.- Sí, el tipo aprovechó que mi esposo estaba afuera en una misión y uso sus conocimientos para darme una droga. Droga que me dejo a su merced… trate de resistirme pero…

-Ayame-san…- Ise no supo que decir, eso quiere decir que… Ayane es fruto de…

-Cuando me enteré de mi embarazo, sentí que el mundo se me vino encima. Mi esposo estaba furioso, era una deshonra… Me dio su apoyo, el tipo que hizo todo escapó esa misma noche… Saber que esperas un bebé producto de algo así, un evento traumático para cualquiera es… Muchos me pidieron que aborte al bebé, que ese ser era una deshonra para mí y mi esposo. No pude… Saber que era mi bebé, me impidió hacerlo. No tenía la culpa de nada… Aún contra el deseo de todos los del clan y de mi propio esposo… seguí con el embarazo.

-Debió ser difícil… Saber que ese bebé es…

-Serafall-sama… los ninjas siguen códigos, reglas… aún sabiendo lo que iba a pasar seguí con esto… no importaba lo que pasó, cuando sentí la primera patada de ella en mí, sabía que ella sería fuerte, no se amedrentaría ante nada ni nadie, la ame desde que estuvo en mi vientre y la amé desde que al fin estuvo en mis brazos.- Ayame sonrió triste al decir eso.- Pero no todos…

-Su esposo ¿Verdad?

-Así es… mi esposo veía y ve a Ayane como una deshonra a la familia. Una vergüenza… Y yo también tengo la culpa…- Ayame sacó de su kimono una foto, una de Ayane muy pequeña.- Esta fue la única foto que pude tomar de ella y la que he conservado con recelo. Cuando Ayane cumplió 5, mi esposo la alejó de la casa y ella se fue a entrenar con una sub rama de la familia, sin saber nada… sin saber que yo era su madre, sin saber su origen.

-¿Cómo se enteró?- Ise pregunto serio, desea saberlo todo.

-Ella tenía 12 cuando se enteró de su origen cuando uno de los que deseaban la posición de mi esposo gritó frente a todo el clan que era una hija bastarda nacida de la violación a mi persona.- Ayame suspiró al decir eso.- La cara de Ayane era de… Me dolió ver la expresión que tenía, traición, dolor… trate de hablar con ella, al menos éramos conocidas y si bien me decía mi Lady, ella lo sabía… que la veía con recelo y dolor, indirectamente ella siempre fue un recuerdo de esa noche, de ese momento en que sentí que mi vida se volvió un infierno…- Ayame derramó lágrimas al decir eso.- Lo más difícil nunca fue sobrellevar todo eso… lo más difícil fue no poder darle el amor de madre que le di a mis otros hijos… ella lo merecía, estaba en su derecho pero fui tan débil… tan cobarde….- la mujer al fin lloró al decir y Serafall se acercó a ella y le dio un abrazo.- Amo a mi hija, deseo demostrarlo pero temo que sea tarde… tarde de que…

-No la odia… lo sé.- Ise miró a la mujer con una sonrisa.- Ayane una vez me dijo que… temía acercarse a usted porque temía su rechazo. Ella y usted se parecen en más de lo que creen, le aseguro que si habla con ella… se podrán entender. Si quiere la puedo ayudar, puedo hablar con Ayane y decir que lo desea intentar. Dense una oportunidad…

Ayame miró al joven con sorpresa y Serafall con una sonrisa. Así era él… un tonto que piensa mucho en el resto. La mujer rio un poco y secó sus lágrimas, ahora entiende porque su hija está…

-Ahora entiendo a mi hija, eres un chico único pero algo torpe y denso.- Ise se mostró dolido a esas palabras, él sabe eso… no se lo deben de repetir demonios.

-Bueno, me retiro…- Ise se levantó con toda la intención de irse.- ¿Quién es el que…?

-Su nombre es Raidou… Recuerda ese nombre Sekiryuutei, no hay duda de que él tenga un trato con la Khaos Brigade ahora… desea la destrucción del clan Tenshi y de Kyoto. Simplemente porque mi esposo le quitó lo que él cree es suyo, el puesto de líder.

-¿Por qué cree eso?

-Porque… Hyodou Issei… ese hombre es el hermano de mi esposo.- Ise abrió los ojos con sorpresa un segundo para luego pasar a una mirada seria.

-Entiendo… Me retiro…

-Ise… ¿Qué harás si ellos aparecen, que harás si ese hombre va tras Ayane-chan?- la pregunta de Serafall era válida.

-Simple… pelear, proteger el Kyoto que tanto Rias ama y estar al lado de Ayane, ella no está sola… hace años le prometí estar a su lado sin importar qué y cumpliré ambas promesas.- Ise miró a ambas mujeres una vez más para luego dar una reverencia y retirarse.

Al quedarse solas, Ayame rio al captar porque su hija está enamorada de él. Él le dio tal vez esa oportunidad que ella tanto deseaba. Tal vez exista una oportunidad en la que ella y su hija al fin puedan…

-Veo porque lo aprecia tanto Serafall-sama.- La Maou miró a la mujer con duda.

-¿A qué te refieres?- la demonio no entendió a lo que se refería.- Es mi amigo y por ello siento que puedo confiar en él…

-Verdad… es un chico extraño y simple pero a veces eso es lo que genera un cambio.- La mujer sonrió a esas palabras.- Tendré un nuero interesante.

-Aja…- Serafall mordió con molestia la langosta en frente suyo.- Nuero…

Ayame sonrió a esa reacción, si lo niega o no lo acepta depende de ella. Eso sí, su hija deberá ponerse a trabajar si desea que él la vea.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, en una zona donde estaba todos los miembros de la facción de Héroes. Fausto ya había llevado a Yasaka al lugar donde será todo luego de que Sunset le diera algo de beber y comer. Todos ya se estaban preparando para lo que va a pasar, el círculo está casi listo.

-Cao Cao, creo que querrás saber esto.- Sigfrido se acercó al joven de la lanza.- Se ha visto al Sekiryuutei en la zona.

-Oh, que coincidencia. Su llegada es más que perfecta, hace tiempo deseo que saldemos cuentas.- el joven se tocó la cicatriz al decir eso.

-Tú y tus deseos de ser el mejor.- Sunset se sobo la cabeza.- ¿Qué más tienes chico bonito?

-Ugh… Están solo unos cuantos del grupo Gremory con él, una chica de su grupo y dos de los llamados Elementos de la Armonía, la de los Elementos de la Magia y la Risa.

-Saben… Aún no capto como la Risa es el nombre de uno de esos elementos.

-Tal vez reír de verdad te vendría bien Heracles…- Leonardo miró al grandote que al verlo gruñir le hizo sonreír.

-Jajajaja, es verdad. Pero hacerlo sería un milagro de verdad.- Jeanne le dio unas palmadas a Heracles que apretó el puño para calmar sus deseos de golpear algo.- Por cierto… ¿Qué sabes de los Elementos Sun-chan? Supongo que los debes haber visto.

-Una vez… una vez los vi en acción pero esa es otra historia. Sólo me queda decir que… La del Elemento de la Magia y yo tenemos historia.

-¿Amigas?

-Rivales… Ambas somos unas cerebritos y buenas en la magia, ella excedía en la luz, yo en el fuego.- Sunset respondió la pregunta de Cao Cao.- No se preocupen, lucharé con todo contra ella.

-Eso esperamos, no deseo que al final por una antigua amistad nuestro plan se vaya al drenaje.- Una llama apareció en la casaca del humano.- ¡Hey!

Todos soltaron una ligera risa al ver a Georg, Cao Cao lo admite. La llegada de esta chica los ha hecho cambiar un poco y eso lo agradece, sabía lo bien que era simplemente reír sin preocupación.

-Bueno ¿Cuándo atacamos?- Jeanne se tapó la boca para evitar sacar otra risa.

-Pasado mañana, es perfecto y más si es que… deseamos mostrar nuestras intenciones.- Cao Cao miró a todos y estos asintieron.- ¿Listo todo por tu lado Georg?

-Sí, todo listo.- el humano se acomodó los lentes y simplemente se puso a un lado de él.- Por cierto… él…

-Si, llegó.- todos vieron en cierta dirección al ver a su "aliado" llegar.

-Jo, veo que ya tienes todo listo para llevar acabo tu plan mocoso.- Cao Cao miró al tipo serio.- No pongas esa cara, de seguro el viejo Weil ya te dijo mis intenciones.

-Lo que desees hacer con el clan ese, no es mi asunto. Eso sí, te pido que no cometas la idiotez de meterte en mi camino.

-¿Tan confiado de vencerme chico?- el encapuchado sonaba burlón.

-La lanza me permite saber que sí, sea lo que te haya hecho Weil… Mi lanza te puede hacerte polvo si así lo deseo.- Cao Cao invocó la True Longinus y la apuntó al tipo.- Aclaremos esto, tú cumple tu meta, yo la mía… Y nos vamos cada uno por su camino luego de esto para no vernos más.

-Jajajaja, sin duda eres un chico precavido. Por eso Weil te tiene en buena estima e Indra te ha dado… ideas interesantes.- El encapuchado se empezó a retirar.- Pero es por el hecho que las ideas que tienes en la cabeza son las de él, un Dios amante de la batalla, que te hace más patético en tu idea de querer mostrar ser un héroe. Para muchos, eres uno de los monstruos que tratas de destruir.

-Raidou, no tientes mi paciencia.- El tipo, ya conocido como Raidou soltó una risa y se retiró.

-Hey… no dejes que sus palabras te afecten.- Sunset le dio una palmada en el hombro.- Cumplamos nuestra meta y nos vamos.

-Sí, eso haremos… Leonardo, prepara tu Sacred Gear, necesitaremos más de esas cosas.- el joven asintió a esas palabras.- Conozco a Hyoudo Issei y él irá por mí, sabe que sólo él puede hacerme frente en su grupo. No sólo eso, tenemos una charla pendiente, una larga charla.- Cao Cao sonrió a esas palabras mientras el resto sonreía.

Todos sabían de qué Cao Cao y el Sekiryuutei tenían una historia, una que se remonta a 2 años atrás. Pero por hoy descansarán, ya su plan se llevará a cabo en unos días.

Sunset por su lado sonrió al ver su buena suerte… ella estaba aquí, su vieja rival. No duda que se ha hecho fuerte pero ella ha hecho lo mismo estos meses que se fue de viaje por el mundo. Ahora le mostrará lo superior que es… a ella y a todos.

La Brigada de los Héroes iba a traer el caos en Kyoto, un caos que si se logra hacer, pondrá al mundo sobrenatural en riesgo y para ello, la última línea de defensa contra ello eran unos de los miembros que lucharon contra el Ragnarok. Kyoto sería el lugar de una gran batalla…

* * *

Insertar canción: Ryuusei [TV Edit.] – TiA

I Believe your promise

(Creo en tu promesa)

Al iniciar la canción, vemos un boceto que se encuentra dibujándose en blanco y negro que se nota a Issei, quien tiene a Kurama en sus brazos y Twilight juntos viendo un paisaje.

It's too hard to give me courage

(Es muy difícil darme valor)

Mientras que se puede ver que la imagen poco a poco se puede ver que se añade color en ella, se puede ver que ellos se encuentran dentro de la torre de Kioto viendo la ciudad.

Always I feel it the precious time seeing you...

(Siempre siento el precioso tiempo viéndote…)

Cuando se termina de colorear toda la imagen, repentinamente se desplaza al cambiarse a otra foto que la anterior estaba en blanco y negro pero poco a poco se añade color.

Tachidomatta kado ni

(Estando en esa esquina)

Y se puede ver que eran buena parte de los estudiantes de segundo año que estaban caminando por las calles de Kioto haciendo algo de turismo y viendo las cosas que estaban ahí previo a que se desplace cambiando la imagen de fondo.

Asu e mukau kaze wo kanjiteta

(Sentí que el viento se movía hacia un nuevo mañana)

Y la nueva imagen que estaba en blanco y negro se revela al ver a Issei, Asia, Twilight, Raynare, Pinkie, Irina y Xenovia que se encontraban caminado por las puertas Torii en el santuario de Fushimi Inari-taisha que se revela que ya tiene su color.

Machi no akari hoshikuzu mitai ni

(Mientras que la ciudad se volvía en polvo de estrellas)

De nueva cuenta, la imagen se desplaza para revelar una nueva que estaba en blanco y negro que poco a poco toma color que se ve a Ayane, Kaori, Aki, Aika, Pinkie e Irina viendo diversos lados de la calle del barrio de Gion pero en la foto vemos a Motohama y Matsuda gritando y persiguiendo a Issei mientras que el castaño caminaba con Yuuto y Genshiro conversando unas cosas entre ellos.

Futari tsutsumu kedo

(Como si fuera a envolverlos juntos)

Mientras que la imagen previa es desplazada, una nueva se revela que estaba en blanco y negro al comienzo que ve a las chicas que conoce Issei más Rosswiesse hacían una foto grupal que mientras se añade el color se podía ver que de fondo del paisaje que es tomada la foto se encontraba el Kinkaku-ji.

Sorezore ni chigau kagayaki ga aru to

(Y cada quien tiene un brillo diferente)

Cambiando la imagen de fondo podemos ver a Kunou que estaba en blanco y negro que se encontraba en un lugar completamente en blanco mientras veía ese lugar sin poder encontrar a nadie que la salve o que la pueda ayudar para encontrar a su madre.

Warau kimi ga ichiban mabushiku mieru yo

(Pero para mí tu risa es la lo que más brilla)

Y puede ver que llega Issei junto con sus amigos para ayudarla mientras que el lugar se convertía en un templo de la ciudad y poco a poco tomaba color haciendo que Kunou sonría para que tome la mano del castaño en señal de ayuda.

Yume wa ryuusei no you ni

(Un sueño se parece a una estrella fugaz)

Ahora vemos en una imagen como varias chicas junto con Kunou que todo estaba la imagen en blanco y negro que estaban animando a Issei con Yuuto mientras Motohama y Matsuda tienen una gran muestra de molestia en sus rostros.

Kodoku na tsubame no you ni

(Como si un arcoíris se aparece luego de la lluvia)

Mientras que la imagen ya tiene color podemos ver que los chicos se encuentran jugando una partida de videojuegos para ver que Issei y Yuuto están venciendo al dúo pervertido para luego ver que la imagen se cambia al ver que en blanco y negro vemos a Issei que es sorprendido por Serafall que se encontraba en su espalda y giñaba a la cámara para la sorpresa de Asia y Twilight.

Kono kokoro ni hikari wo tsuretekuru

(Y va trayendo la luz hacia este corazón)

Y se revela en la imagen que poco a poco se revelan más personajes que en el lado donde estaba Twilight vemos a Irina, Aki y Kaori algo molestas y sorprendidas, Ayane viendo lo que ocurre y hacia el lado de Asia vemos a Genshiro, Ruruko, Momo y Yura quienes trataban que se bajaba de la espalda del castaño mientras que la imagen se revela que se encuentran en el castillo Nijo.

Nayami tsuzukeru koto ga

(Y aún puedo tener problemas que me hacen preocupar)

Mientras que la imagen anterior es desplazada, podemos ver que un nuevo boceto que muestra a Azazel, Rosswiesse, Serafall y Yasaka teniendo una conversación en una parte de la sala.

Hitotsu no kotae ni naruyo

(Pero con una respuesta se solucionarán)

Y en otro lado de la sala podemos ver a Issei, Yuuto, Genshiro, Ayane y Pinkie disfrutando un tazón grande de Udon mientras que la imagen tiene color por completo.

Gomakashitari shinai to chikau no

(Y no podré mentirme a mi propio ser)

Ahora se revela un nuevo boceto que resulta ser aún se encontraba en blanco y negro que estaba Kunou junto con Kurama, mientras que Issei con sus amigos, parte del consejo estudiantil, Rosswiesse, Azazel y Serafall que aún se encontraba en blanco y negro.

I believe your promise, the precious time seeing you...

(Creo en tu promesa, el preciado tiempo viéndote…)

Para que cuando se agrega el color se puede ver la gran foto grupal en la entrada del palacio de Kioto para terminar la música de fondo mientras la imagen se mantiene en la pantalla.


	117. Historias Personales en Kyoto

**Hola a todos, un nuevo cap del fic. Antes de iniciar, déjenme decir que el arco no lo planeo hacer tan largo. Y con respecto a esas clases de escenas, no habrá por el momento dado que el ambiente sea el indicado. Para los que tengan esas dudas, sean pacientes que el otro arco es el que tengo algo especial.**

* * *

 **Sekiryuutei Supremo**

 **Arco 9: Will and Propagation in Kyoto**

 **Capítulo 117: Historias Personales en Kyoto**

Insertar canción: Doubt & Trust – Access (TV edit.)

Al iniciar la canción de fondo, vemos en diversos flashes de luz al ritmo de la música que en uno vemos a Sona, Rias y Akeno, en otro a Koneko, Ravel y Le Fay, después uno que está Fluttershy, Gasper y Rainbow, luego en uno a Rarity, Aj y Sairaorg, en otro a Rean, Fie, Celestia, Luna y Venelana para luego culminar los flashes de luces con un Issei que tenía los ojos cerrados pero los abre para mirar fijamente a la cámara pero repentinamente la escena se cambia mientras el Sekiryuutei camina y ve fijamente a Cao Cao sin alguna marca en su rostro mientras que el castaño, quien no tenía alguna cicatriz en su rostro, mostraba su Boosted Gear en su brazo izquierdo y empuñando a Red Queen en la mano derecha para correr hacia el poseedor de la True Longinus quienes chocan sus armas y en un flash de luz aparece el título de la historia antes que la letra de la canción se escuchen se desaparece.

Owari mo miezu hashirinukeru

 **(Aún sin poder ver el final comienzo a correr)**

Cuando se comienzan a entonar las letras de la canción de fondo, la escena se cambia al ver que Kunou se encuentra llorando ya que ve a la distancia como la fracción de héroes liderados por Cao Cao junto con Sunset Shimmer y el grupo mencionado se llevan a su madre Yasaka muy lejos de ella.

Yasuragi wa tooku sugata mo naku

 **(La tranquilidad que se encuentra lejos aún no se puede ver)**

Y entre lágrimas, Kunou sigue alzando su mando, pero repentinamente es tomada por Issei quien se sorprende en encontrarla en un templo en Kioto mientras estaba con sus amigos.

Kodoku o fuujikomete tozashikakeru manazashi

 **(De una mirada enojada y empezarás a encerrarte en la soledad)**

Pero de sorpresa, sea aparece Kurama sorprendiendo a los presentes para lamer el rostro de Kunou quien deja de llorar siendo vistos por Ayane a la distancia que comienza a tomar camino pero con una mirada algo triste.

Habataku mono o mukaeru sora

 **(El cielo no tiene el poder para controlar…)**

Cambiando la escena, vemos a Azazel junto con Rosswiesse quienes estaban en una especie de bar sushi para pedir una comida con bebidas en mano del gobernador de los ángeles caidos.

Shihaisareru no o osore ya shinai

 **(A aquellos que sin temor lo saludarán)**

Repentinamente se aparece Serafall Leviathan para su sorpresa acompañando a los dos profesores para su sorpresa mientras que algo alejados se encuentran parte del consejo estudiantil de la academia Kuoh que estaba acompañando a la hermana mayor de su líder de sequito.

Akogareru mabayusa wa subete o kaeru tame ni

 **(Y dentro de ese brillo deslumbrante podría hacer cambiar todo)**

Para cambiar la escena donde se encuentran los presentes juntos en una reunión para pedir que encuentren a su reina de los Youkais ya que se encuentra secuestrada hacia Issei y parte de su grupo que vino a Kioto pero repentinamente la escena vuelve a ser cambiada a una especie de lugar oscuro.

Dare mo yurusazu ni doko e yukeru darou?

 **(Aún sin nadie en que perdonar, ¿a cuál lugar debería llegar?)**

Para notar a Ayane Raiden quien se encuentra llorando al mismo tiempo que se encuentra a la tercera onda maldita, The Propagation, Magus. Que a la distancia se puede ver a parte de su familia que varios rostros conocidos de la kunoichi se derraman lágrimas por no poder ayudarla en un momento como ese pero para la sorpresa de todos los presentes todo el lugar se envuelve en un aura morada revelando a la facción de héroes haciendo que parte de los chicos comiencen a luchar ante este grupo.

Hikari no moto yami wa umare

 **(Desde la luz, la oscuridad renacerá)**

Y comienza una batalla que podemos ver a Pinkie y Twilight luchando ante Sunset, Xenovia y Yuuto ante Siegfried, Jeanne ante Irina y Raynare con Aki y Kaori enfrentando un enorme dragón hecho de acero y Heracles luchando ante Rosswiesse y Kurama en diversos flashes de escena que se intercalaban para intensificar la lucha entre los grupos.

Shinjitsu wa itsuwari ni yureru

 **(Ya que la verdad flaquea entre la falsedad)**

Mientras que a la distancia se podía ver a Georg activando diversos sellos mágicos de cada rama de la magia que se conoce y que Leonardo hace aparecer diversos seres gracias a su Sacred Gear, el Annihilation Maker tratando que Yasaka que se encuentra en un estado inconsciente siendo forzada a transformarse a un Kyuubi (zorro de nueve colas) y acelerar los planes de su líder de la fracción.

Kokoro o tsukisasu

 **(Cortando profundamente a mi corazón)**

Pero unos relámpagos de aura alarman a todos los presentes, inclusive a Azazel, Genshiro y parte del consejo estudiantil quienes ven que los seres que manda Leonardo son eliminados para luego poner repentinamente su vista al cielo.

Fureta yoru o koorasete mo

 **(Incluso si la noche fría te llegará a tocar)**

Y en el aire podemos ver a Issei y Cao Cao que tienen una encarnizada lucha mientras que el líder de la fracción de héroes va al piso previo a extender su lanza hacia el Sekiryuutei quien teniendo activada su armadura de Balance Breaker, aparte de su aura de dragón puede mostrarse otras tres auras que se unen en una sola mientras que va en dirección a su contrincante que ve como lanza un puño hacia él mientras que el lugar se envuelve en un gran destello de luz.

Yume to iu yokubou no kage o yobitsuzukeru

 **(Seguiré llamando a la sombra de los sueños y los deseos)**

Y en ese destello podemos ver los tres Cosmic Packs con su respectiva letra del alfabeto griego y su candado pero hay uno que se encuentra en el centro siendo de la letra Omega que se muestra en la escena pero titilantemente dentro de la gema verde del Boosted Gear de Issei quien repentinamente ve eso para luego cambiar su mirada a los conocidos que son parte de su grupo, del sequito de Rias y de Sona más Twilight, Pinkie y Kurama.

Kimi no tsumi to itami o shinjite yuku

 **(Seguiré creyendo en tus pecados y en tu dolor)**

Para luego mostrar una sonrisa en su rostro y caminar hasta donde se encuentran ellos mediante que la cámara toma su mirada hacia al cielo para que una luz divida la pantalla verticalmente en dos para mostrar en el lado izquierdo a Issei teniendo activado su Boosted Gear con una mirada seria hacia la cámara y en el derecho vemos a Cao Cao reposando su lanza en su hombro con una mirada sobrante para terminar la canción de fondo.

* * *

-¿Qué ves Ayane?- Kasumi estaba al lado de su hermana quien analizaba el lugar donde estaban.

Era una especie de almacén abandonado y todo el rastro de energía que Ayane logró captar venía de aquí. Miraba cada rincón del lugar, sabía que esta era el lugar y no había duda de que estaban cerca de encontrar al menos el paradero de Yasaka pero… Algo no andaba bien…

 _ **-El rastro de energía está presente pero es débil… Ya no están en este lugar, lo lamento niña pero hemos llegado tarde.-**_ Ayane chasqueó la lengua al oír las palabras de Magus. _ **\- Sin duda el que posee ese Sacred Gear que dices es precavido… Aunque veo muchas deficiencias en su técnica, recuerdo que los Sacred Gears debían colaborar con el usuario, no que este las fuerce a actuar.**_

 _-¿Conoces de los Sacred Gears? ¿Cómo es eso posible?_

 _ **-Niña, si bien en su tiempo los Sacred Gears eran artilugios raros que se dicen solo ciertos escogidos poseían, la verdad es que han estado desde hace mucho tiempo en el mundo. Aunque admito que el nivel de los humanos en su campo ha disminuido… ¿Será por qué ese Dios ya no está?**_ \- La chica no captaba lo que Magus decía. _ **\- En fin, sólo me atrevo a decir que los regalos de ese ser al mundo están siendo limitados por la misma ambición de quienes los reciben, no es sorpresa que no los puedan usar a su máximo.**_

-Ayane… ¿Hablas con ese ser de nuevo?- la chica paso a ver a su hermana quien tenía una expresión de preocupación.- ¿Segura de que es de confianza? Según me contaste lo que le paso a tu amiga…

-Le doy el beneficio de la duda, además que es su poder lo que nos está dejando hacer avances… Confiaré y me apoyaré en su presencia… No puedo desconfiar de todos así como así, ya no soy así.

-Bueno, sólo no deseo que seas poseída por un ser que dices puede causar una gran destrucción y que puede poner en aprietos a varios Dioses.

 _ **-Nah, yo soy más de técnica que poder, además que mi mayor virtud yacía en mi capacidad defensiva y de hacer trampas.**_ \- Ayane suspiró al oír las palabras de Magus, este ser sin duda le gusta hablar demasiado. Le cuesta creer que haya sido elegida para esto… **-** _ **Ya te lo dije, es tu miedo a la soledad y que los lazos que tienes sean falsos que… me une a ti.**_

-Como sea… Yasaka-sama estuvo aquí, siendo específica… en esa habitación.- Ayane señaló dicha habitación y Kasumi vio rastros de envases de comida y agua.- Al menos la han estado alimentando.

-Pero no entiendo… ¿Qué desean con ella? Yasaka-sama es una existencia importante para todo Kyoto, si algo le llegara a pasar.

-Dudo que a ellos les importe.- Ayane siguió escaneando el área en busca de alguna pista, algo que le diga donde pudieron ir los que se llevaron a la Kyubi.- Nada… El rastro se muere aquí… Lo único que puedo detectar son presencias humanas y eso me lo confirma todo, la Facción de Héroes de la Khaos Brigade es quienes están detrás de todo esto.

-¿La Facción de Héroes? Vaya nombre para más burla… ¿Secuestrar a una mujer que solo busca la estabilidad de su gente y el bienestar de su hija es de un Héroe?- Kasumi dijo eso con rabia mientras Ayane suspiraba.- No lo entiendo… el pensamiento humano es…

-Cruel y egoísta, Ise me comentó que el líder de la Facción de Héroes es… Alguien quien desea ver el límite de la capacidad humana, ver hasta donde pueden llegar. Alguien ambicioso y no le importa que sacrificar para lograr sus metas… Él e Ise tuvieron una lucha hace unos años donde al final quedaron en empate. No dudo que ahora es más fuerte pero Ise también lo es…- Ayane desactivó el poder en sus ojos para centrarse en lo que venía.

-Estoy preocupada por Kunou-chan, ella ama a su madre… No quiero ni pensar en lo que debe de estar pasando.- Ayane asintió, ella también conocía a la niña y en verdad le preocupa que cometa una locura.- ¿Oh? Un minuto…- Kasumi sacó su celular al recibir una llamada.- ¿Madre?

 _-Que bueno que las logró localizar…-_ Ayame sonó feliz de oír a su hija.- _Ponme en alta voz, deseo que Ayane también oiga esto.-_ Ambas se vieron las caras confusas pero la castaña obedeció para luego activar la función del altavoz.- _Excelente… Ayane, tus amigos ya llegaron a Kyoto y supongo que eso ya lo sabes. Lo que no sabes es que tu amigo Ise fue atacado por Kunou bien llegó._

-No sé porque no me sorprende… Ise siempre tiene esa suerte típica…- Kasumi rio al ver la cara de su hermana.- ¿Qué pasó luego de ello Lady Ayane?

- _Nada de que preocuparse, si bien se defendieron no hubo bajas, además que algo llamo la atención de Kunou… ¿Tienen un lobo Ayane?_

-¿Kurama…? Pues sí, es un lobo y…. ¿Qué hace Kurama aquí…? Pinkie…. Ella tiene algo que ver, estoy segura.- Ayane se tapó la cara al decir eso mientras Kasumi ya se preguntaba que clase de amiga era esa tal Pinkie para su hermana.- ¿Qué dijeron los altos mandos?

- _La llegada de la Maou Leviatán ha hecho que las cosas se calmen ya que todo ha sido explicado, mañana mandaran emisarios para hablar con ellos de modo directo, mi esposo y yo estaremos presentes con unos ninjas por si acaso._

-Madre, me parece exagerado que manden unos ninjas a una reunión para aclarar cosas ya claras.- Kasumi habló preocupada por lo que estaba oyendo.- Por favor, dime que padre no está haciendo esto por su actitud conservadora.- El silencio de la mujer fue la respuesta que ella necesito.- Lo sabía…

 _-Lo lamento, sabes como es él… no confía mucho en los que se meten en los asuntos de Kyoto y no forman parte de sus filas. Trataré de hablar con él… no prometo nada pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo.-_ Ambas chicas se vieron las caras para luego suspirar.

-Sólo dígale que no haga molestar a Ise… Puede ser muy paciente pero su carácter es explosivo si se meten con gente importante para él, lo sé… lo he visto.- Ayame tomó la indicación de corazón, si su hija lo dice es por algo.

 _-Lo tendré en cuenta, además que no deseo simplemente ver el lado agresivo de un Dragón. Se sabe que al estar furiosos son muy peligrosos.-_ Ayame no era tonta, además que no desea quedarse viuda sabiendo que su esposo podría decir algo que Ise encuentre ofensivo.- _Supongo que no podrán venir a la charla que estamos planeando._

-Lo lamentamos madre pero estamos en busca de información. Hemos hallado algunas cosas de interés pero nada relevante aún y que… Al parecer es la Facción de Héroes quienes están detrás de todo esto. Madre… A este paso vamos a tener que actuar de manera más fuerte, no sólo por el peligro sino porque tememos que algo le vayan a hacer a Yasaka-sama que afecte el balance en Kyoto.

-Eso y que hay algo me tiene preocupada. No se preocupe por nosotras Lady Ayame, les informaremos todo lo que encontremos bien tengamos pistas más claras de la situación.- Ayane dio su palabra mientras la mujer solo suspiraba, conocía a sus dos hijas y sabía que ambas han heredado su testarudez.

 _-Bien, tengan cuidado ambas… No olviden que él está en la ciudad y no dudo que tratará de ir por ustedes.-_ Ambas sabían eso de antemano, eran ninjas y sabían que así era la línea de trabajo de ambas.- _No se arriesguen demasiado…_

 _-_ No lo haremos madre.- La llamada acabó con Kasumi viendo a su hermana, esta se mostraba complicada.- Lo intenta… Intenta que haya algo más que una relación profesional entre ustedes.

-Lo sé pero yo aún no me siento… lista. El dolor que tengo no se ha ido del todo, si bien se ha menguado estos años que han pasado… No se ha ido del todo y no creo que… ¿¡Eh!?- la chica detuvo sus palabras al sentir que algo se acercaba a ellas.- Esto es…

 _ **-Vaya, parece que el poseedor de esa energía maligna se nos está acercando.**_ \- Magus sentía la presencia del tipo, más además que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo nulo de ocultarla.- _**Dile a tu hermana que se prepare niña.**_

Kasumi notó como Ayane también estaba tensa, esta energía era más que maligna y no se sentía del todo humana… AL contrario, si le da una comparación la puede poner como la de un demonio, eso no tenía lógica… Ambas chicas se mostraban más que nerviosas, más porque el tipo que apareció cerca de ellas… les resultaba horriblemente familiar, ese porte… solo los ninjas del clan Tenshin lo tienen…. Ambas retrocedieron por instinto ya que sentían que él las iba a atacar cuando menos se lo esperaran.

-Jajajaja, veo que sin duda ambas están bien entrenadas.- La voz del encapuchado hizo que ambas suden frío, una vez la habían oído… una sola vez hace casi 10 años pero bastó para que ambas nunca lo olvidaran.- Sin duda te pareces a tu madre…. Kasumi.

-¡Raidou!- ambas chicas reconocieron la voz del hombre que tanto odian, una por lo que le hizo a su madre y la otra por lo que este significa para ella, tener la sangre de este monstruo por su venas…

El tipo se sacó la capucha que llevaba y al hacerlo, se vio un brillo maligno en sus ojos… rojos como la sangre. Su apariencia era la de un hombre ya en sus 50 años, la barba en su rostro solo ampliaba la sonrisa tan maligna que tenía. Este hombre era Raidou, el hermano mayor de Shiden, actual líder del clan, el tío de Hayate y Kasumi… y para desagracia de Ayane, su padre biológico.

Un hombre considerado el mayor genio de su clan en todos sus años de historia pero sediento de poder y ambicioso, capaz de hacer lo que desea con tal de tenerlo. Un ser que de humano sólo tiene las funciones biológicas ya que muchos lo llaman un demonio, rayos… incluso los demonios actuales son ángeles si los comparan con este tipo. Ambas chicas notaban que el tono de su piel era… gris, un color nada natural y saludable en la piel y eso las lleva a pensar que algo se ha hecho. No les sorprendería que eso pase dado que el tipo siempre quiso ser más fuerte, algo se debió haber hecho para ganar más poder.

-Vaya, si son mi sobrina y mi adorada hija.

-¡No soy nada tuyo bastardo!- Ayane sacó sus kodachi en respuesta a esas palabras, como odia al tipo en frente suyo.- ¿¡Como te atreves a volver a mostrar tu cara en frente de nosotras!? No sólo eso… ¡Creí que estabas muerto!

-¿Muerto? Jajajajaja, que estupidez… Yo soy invencible, la idea de morir a manos de mi debilucho hermano es una estupidez.- Raidou soltó una sonora carcajada, no sólo eso… apretó el puño al instante y energía apareció en esta, ambas reconocieron esa masa de energía negra…. Poder demoniaco pero no uno común, tenía el aura de un descendiente de los Maou Originales, Ayane lo sabía ya que vio a uno en la cara.- Increíble verdad… Esto es lo que siempre busque.

-¿Cómo….? ¿¡Cómo es que tienes eso en tus manos!?- Kasumi sacó su Wakizashi que guardaba atrás de su cadera y se puso en guardia.- No eres demonio, aún siento algo de esencia humana en ti pero…

 _ **-Jo, veo que este humano es un tipo despreciable...**_ \- Ayane no entendía lo que decía el ente de la Onda, este suspiro ya que no le agrada la idea de decir estas noticias.- _**De algún modo, se hizo de la sangre y/o carne de uno de esos descendientes de Maou. De seguro habrás oído el dicho, eres lo que comes… Ahí está, el tipo comió la carne o se tomó la sangre de uno de ellos y con unos cuantos círculos rituales, wala… tenemos un humano maldito o un humano demoniaco.**_

-¿Humano demoníaco?- Ayane reaccionó a esa nueva palabra. Más porque de por sí era similar a como Rean se identifica constantemente. - ¿Qué diablos te hiciste?

-Oh, nada en especial… sólo agregar algo nuevo a mi poder. He de decir que estoy más que encantado con lo que tengo ahora, nunca creí que tendría todo este poder. Weil tenía razón, la sangre de un descendiente de Maou tiene usos maravillosos.- el tipo hablaba para si mismo más que para ellas.- No importa, lo que me importa es ahora que… puedo cumplir mi ansiada venganza.

-¿Qué clase de venganza? ¿Contra mi padre?- Raidou rio a esas palabras, parece que no es así.

-En eso te equivocas niña, la venganza contra tu padre me importa poco ahora. Mi única meta ahora es hacerme del poder Supremo ¿Por qué conformarse con algo tan simple como un clan si puedo tener todo el poder que una vez soñé?- Ambas se mostraron más que preocupadas al oír eso.- Entre esos poderes, el del Kyuubi siempre llamó mi atención, la bestia milenaria que ha servido de centro al mundo Youkai por años y que ahora está a mi alcance.- Oír eso hizo que ambas chicas entiendan que él…

 _ **-Y ya tenemos a nuestro culpable.-**_ Magus no se mostraba preocupado por el tipo en frente suyo, si lo compara con quienes enfrentó en el pasado, era débil… _ **\- Escucha niña, cuando ataque pon tus manos al frente. No preguntes y haz lo que te digo.-**_ Ayane optó por obedecer a Magus, tal vez sea su única oportunidad de salir de aquí dado que no tiene la chance de ganar, no ahora.

-¿Qué dices tú Ayane? ¿Interesada de unirte a mí? Podrías tener lo que quisieras, eres mi hija a fin de cuentas y nos parecemos.

-¡No me parezco en nada a ti!- La chica negó con fuerza sus palabras, más porque temía en el fondo que fueran reales.- ¡Nunca seré como tú, no soy un monstruo!

-Jajajajaja, eres muy ingenua. No puedes huir a lo qué eres, en el fondo lo sabes… deseas poder, poder para callar a los que se burlaron de ti y negaron tu existencia. – Ayane se quedó helada al oír eso.- ¿Crees que no oí el trato que recibías de niña? Era más que obvio que sea así, tú llevas la sangre del verdadero sucesor del clan y todos te temen por ello, de que un día tomes lo que es tuyo por derecho.

-¡No, te equivocas… no me interesa el clan o la línea de sucesión! Solo me interesa golpearte y acabar con tu maldita existencia.- Ambas chicas se pusieron en guardia.

Raidou sonrió a esa actitud de ambas, era un fútil intento y más que ambas se ven más que asustadas. Cargo poder en su mano y lanzó la ráfaga hacia ambas quienes esquivaron el ataque dando un salto a un lado pero eso no basto, ambas sufrieron el impacto de la explosión del ataque a pesar de que pasó de largo y este explotara lejos de ellas.

Ayane se levantó algo afectada por el impacto mientras Kasumi trataba de acabar con el zumbido en sus oídos. Ver como el tipo se acerca a ellas las hizo levantarse de inmediato, no desean ser atrapadas por su este tipo y más al saber la clase de hombre que es. Magus podía sentir el poder del tipo, era inestable y peligroso, buscaba de manera constante algo que la calme para saciar su hambre. No podían ganar, al menos no ahora dada la situación actual.

 _ **-Prepara la huida niña, avísale a tu hermana.-**_ Ayane no pudo darle la contra a Magus y le susurro a Kasumi lo que deben hacer. _ **\- Prepara todo, huye lo más rápido que puedas.**_

Ambas chicas fueron al ataque para crear una distracción, una que logre hacer que una oportunidad se cree. Un golpe por parte de ambas hacia él y el bloqueo de su parte con las manos desnudas y sin ninguna dificultad sólo reforzaba la idea de que… estaban en problemas y deben huir ya.

-Mal jugado mocosas… ¡Muy mal jugado!- Ambas vieron como este tipo las iba a atacar con sus puños pero justo en eso…

 _ **-¡Ahora niña, manos al frente!-**_ La voz de Magus hizo que la chica ponga ambas manos al frente y ante la sorpresa de todos, un escudo hecho de un aura verde se creó y protegió a ambas chicas del impacto y el destello que se creó fue…- _**¡Ahora, es la oportunidad! ¡Corran!**_

Ayane tomó a su hermana de la mano y ambas salieron del lugar a través de una de las viejas ventanas mientras su enemigo trataba de quitar la ceguera en sus ojos. Malditas mocosas, pagarán por ello…

Cuando al fin pudo ver de nuevo, pudo notar que ya no estaban y eso lo molestaba un poco, pero a fin de cuentas no importaba. Ya dio su mensaje, que está aquí para cumplir su ambición y Kyoto será el primer lugar en sufrir de su gran poder.

Se puso de nuevo su capucha y optó por irse, ya nada tiene que hacer aquí… aunque, eso último que Ayane hizo fue… Habrá que investigar, una defensa así le vendrá muy bien.

Ya lejos del lugar donde estuvieron hasta hace poco, ambas kunoichis trataban de recuperar el aire y por lo menos, evitar que el corazón se les salga del pecho. Ayane miró sus manos con sorpresa, esa luz que se creó y las protegió era…

-Wow Ayane, no sabía que podías crear esa clase de barreras.- La chica negó con la cabeza a las palabras de su hermana.- ¿No fue tu idea? ¿Entonces de quién?

-Magus, si él no hubiera dicho que hacer ahora estaríamos a merced de ese sujeto.- Kasumi asintió a esas palabras, parece que su hermana no mentía cuando dijo del poder de esos seres.- Igual, gracias Magus.

 _ **-No las des, era natural dado que estamos unidos y no deseo acabar en manos de un tipo así.-**_ la chica rio ligeramente a esas palabras.- _**Pero mejor muévanse, dudo que estar aquí sea recomendable, al menos ahora.**_

Ayane informó a su hermana sobre lo que deben hacer. Si bien ambas desean decir lo que saben, faltan unas pistas más y lo que Raidou les dijo fue algo que ya sabían pero no dijo nada relevante para ellas.

-Queda el sur de Kyoto, ahí tal vez encontremos algo.- Kasumi optó por ir a ese lugar. Ayane asintió a la sugerencia de su hermana.- Dile a Magus gracias por la ayuda.

 _ **-La puedo oír, no son necesarias pero igual se agradece el gesto.-**_ Ayane rio al comentario del ente mientras iba al lado de Kasumi. _ **\- Digo que no es necesario ya que la hubieras defendido de todos modos, yo sólo reaccioné a tus emociones.**_

 _-Yo…_

 _ **-Estoy unido a ti, lo que sientas lo capto y lo sé, quieres amar a tu hermana y madre como una familia, pero el miedo que tienes de que te rechacen impide todo… Los seres emocionales son tan raros.-**_ Ayane calló a esas palabras.- _ **También capte lo que sientes por ese hombre… decir que el odio no es mi área lo dice todo pero… creo que basta para decir que…**_

-No me digas lo que ya sé Magus…- Ayane se detuvo unos segundos para luego retomar su camino con su hermana yendo cerca suyo.

Kasumi sabía que esto afecta demasiado a Ayane, no la culpa ya que ese sujeto es alguien quien no puede perdonar. Puede ser muy amable y demás con su familia y amigos, pero no dudará en degollar al que trate de lastimarlos. Tal vez en su infancia no pudo ayudar o salvar a su hermana, pero ahora sí, hará lo necesario para tenerla a salvo… incluso matar a sangre fría.

* * *

En otro lado de Kyoto, Cao Cao miraba la luna del lugar con sumo cuidado. Le encanta ver esta clase de noches y la de hoy es perfecta. Miro la ciudad y no dudó en felicitarse por su buen plan, la idea de usar a la Kyuubi para llamar al Great Red sonaba a locura, pero ese ser era un dragón, debe de sentir alguna clase de interés… de no ser así, sólo le estarán dando a Raidou un arma de destrucción masiva dado que una vez se active el círculo con Yasaka ahí…

-Sabes, la luna no irá a ningún lado si te le quedas viendo toda la noche.- Sunset apareció atrás de él con una clara sonrisa.- ¿Qué llama tu atención o qué te preocupa?

El joven miro a la chica quien se había sentado al lado suyo. Este la vio un rato para luego suspirar, se nota que es una metiche. Pero no niega que desde que se unió a ellos ha sabido ganarse un lugar en el corazón de todos.

-Pensaba en lo que pasará, es todo.

-¿Si? No te creo…- la chica sonrió burlona mientras Cao Cao reía un poco.- Pues que raro de ti pensar en esas cosas, más ahora que estas tan cerca de lograr tu meta en este lugar.

-Hablas como si me conocieras Sunset Shimmer.- la pelifuego rio al oír el tono del humano.- ¿Qué me puedes decir de mí?

-La verdad… eres un adicto a las peleas, a entrenar, a la leche…- la sonrisa burlona de la chica hizo que Cao Cao sonría complicado.- No dudas en hacer lo que deseas para lograr tu ambición y creo que eso es algo que puedo entender...

-¿Qué te hizo irte de tu casa? Por lo que he visto, no eres como nosotros… tuviste una vida relativamente mejor.- Sunset sonrió triste a esas palabras.

-Fui… inmadura. Verás, cuando era niña siempre destaque en la magia de fuego debido a mi Sacred Gear y eso era muy increíble dado que las llamas son peligrosas, pierde la concentración un segundo y estamos fuera.- Cao Cao asintió a esas palabras, el fuego era un elemento peligroso.- Un día, prendí de casualidad medio salón de clases y pues… temía ser expulsa pero la directora no me regaño, al contrario… me entendió y explico que por mi tal afinidad y más por el Sacred Gear era difícil aprender sobre control sola. Se ofreció a enseñarme y se volvió mi maestra personal.- Sunset sonrió a ese recuerdo.- Justo el día de inicio de clases personales otra niña estaba presente, era una come libros… no apartaba la vista de este ni para caminar, cree que se podía recorrer el camino de su casa a la escuela leyendo sin problemas.

-Que dedicación a la lectura…- Cao Cao era alguien que leía pero llegar a esos extremos era… Difícil, no es tan loco.- ¿Qué pasó luego?- Si bien una regla era nunca acercarse mucho entre ellos dado que si uno falla lo deben de dejar para que el otro siga, eso ya no era posible desde que esta chica llegó aquí. Se había vuelto… la llama que ellos casi extinguen de su propia humanidad.

-Oh nada, estudiábamos bajo la tutela de la Directora. Ambas no éramos muy queridas por los alumnos, una por estar centrada en los libros haciendo que la tilden de presumida y a mí por miedo, mis llamas daban mucho miedo.- Sunset creó una pequeña llama en su mano.- Crear fuego y controlarlo, es como tener un arma ya cargada y lista para disparar, no porque sea así, sino porque ni yo misma sabía si me podría controlar. Y eso me daba mucho miedo…

-Entendible, cuando descubrí mi poder… no sabía exactamente que hacer con él.- Sunset sonrió al intento de animarla.- Entonces…

-Oh, pues… Si bien no éramos exactamente amigas, esa niña y yo éramos rivales. Cada una buena en su propio campo de la magia y a veces peleando por… tonterías. Una de ellas hizo que el salón explote…- Cao Cao contuvo la risa que se quería dar dado lo ridículo que era.- Si… no es mi mejor recuerdo. Pero irónicamente eso nos hizo cercanas y… si bien nunca lo dijimos, éramos amigas en cierto modo y así fue hasta que… Agh, es estúpido.

-Creo que yo seré quien juzgue eso.- Cao Cao hizo hincapié a que siga y ella asintió.

-Pubertad, es una etapa que da tantos problemas y… Ya sabes, los chicos te empiezan a parecer lindos, los que son lindos.- El joven alzó las manos en defensa, se le adelantó al comentario que iba a dar…- Bueno, había un chico que me interesó pero justo él tenía sus ojos en mi amiga rival y… no lo tomé muy bien.- Sunset suspiro, como odia esos días.- Saque lo peor de mí, trate de hacer de todo para que me vea y al final… El año pasado, mis celos llegaron a su cumbre cuando ella fue elegida por el Elemento de la Magia, ese del que tanto oí y el que secretamente deseaba y tener. Jajajajaja, ridículo… Pase de una niña en busca de aceptación a una chica envidiosa.

-¿Qué dijo tu profesora?

-Todo, trato de que me calme… que la vida es así, no puedes tener todo. Que a veces no hay que entender lo que pasó sino aceptarlo… Mis emociones estaban tan descontroladas esos días que me daba igual lo que decía y el año pasado, tuve suficiente… tomé un bote, una gema que me permitió pasar la barrera del lugar y me largué. Sin decir nada, no adiós, nada… solo a mi profesora que la odiaba por no tratarme de igual modo que hizo con la otra.

-¿Te arrepientes de haber dicho eso?

-Cada maldito día.- Sunset puso sus rodillas cerca de su cara.- No tenía padres, a mí me criaron mis abuelos y ella fue lo más cercano que alguna vez tuve a una madre. Con discusiones y todo. Me siento mal por como terminé las cosas.

-Twilight Sparkle, ella es la chica de quien hablas ¿verdad? Se habla cosas de ella y los otros elementos en la Alianza.- Sunset asintió a esas palabras. - ¿La odias?

-Una parte de mí desea hacerlo, pero la otra… la otra desea solamente demostrar que soy mejor que ella aún con ese elemento en su poder. – Sunset miró a Cao Cao seria. – Por ello es que hago esto, no es una gran ambición como la tuya, pero es mía.

-Entiendo… al menos tú tienes algo claro en cierta manera, yo aún no sé que haré una vez cumpla mi ambición.

-El mundo está ligado a lo sobrenatural, le pasa algo a unos Dioses o entes importantes y todo se irá al demonio.- Cao Cao asintió a esas palabras.- ¿Por qué ese afán de mostrar el potencial humano a lo sobrenatural?

-Porque es lo que me ha mantenido fuerte y estable todos estos años. Yo no sabía mi herencia hasta que un día, de niño en la granja de mis padres, un monstruo me atacó… Fue mi simple deseo de vivir lo que despertó mi Sacred Gear.- El joven invocó a True Longinus y Sunset no podía evitar pensar la bella arma que era.- El arma capaz de destruir Dioses, la lanza que mato a Jesucristo. Tal error en un sistema no es casualidad, esta arma fue creada por una razón.

-¿Y esa es?

-No lo sé pero lo averiguare, mi vida es esto Sunset. Si no hay oponentes que enfrentar entonces no vale la pena seguir viviendo en este mundo tan aburrido. – la chica suspiro a esas palabras, un adicto a las peleas sin duda. – Además, siento que tal vez la pelea con Hyoudo Issei es… algo digno de remarcar ahora.

-Él fue quien…- la chica señaló la cicatriz que cruzaba el labio de modo vertical.- Debe ser hábil… por lo que vimos es fuerte.

-Hace dos años no tenía ni una pizca de técnica, era sólo fuerza y voluntad pero ahora… ahora siento que puedo dar todo de mí contra él.

-¿Incluso tu Balance Breaker? Te recuerdo que está lejos de ser perfecto, no te dura casi nada.

-Lo sé pero usaré eso como último recurso y también la Truth Idea…- Cao Cao se levantó de su asiento y miro a la chica quien estaba más que cansada y se le notaba en la mirada.- Anda, vamos a descansar.

-Aye Aye…- Sunset se levantó y bostezo un poco para luego ver al joven a la cara y tocar la cicatriz de este con un dedo.- Yo encuentro esta cicatriz muy sexi.- le guiño el ojo al decir eso para luego darse vuelta.- Buenas noches.

Cao Cao la vio retirarse mientras se tocaba la cicatriz que ella hace segundos tocó. Raro… le gustó el tacto de ella. Sacudió su cabeza al pensar en que era una estupidez, tiene sus prioridades y esta no es una de ellas. Maldice que ella saque el lado humano que desea suprimir de él, eso no sirve para su ambición. Aunque ahora…

-Salgan todos ustedes, sé que están atrás de ese muro.

-¡Ah!- El sonido de sorpresa de los compañeros del joven hizo que este suspire.

-Sabía que no debiste venir Heracles, llamas mucho la atención.

-Lo dice la rubia oxigenada del grupo.

-¿¡Cómo me has llamado!?

El grito de esos dos ya mostraba que el espionaje se fue al traste y que además Cao Cao notaba que sus compañeros estaban dejando salir más seguido sus lados humanos. Eso es bueno pero… le preocupa que cuando deban hacer algo que requiera frialdad… ¿Serán capaces de hacerlo? Por ahora se centrará en la misión y luego verá eso. No hay tiempo que perder, mucho menos con que para lograr su meta, deberán de pelear.

Miro la luna una vez más antes de quitar su vista de ella por hoy solo queda esperar, es todo lo que queda.

* * *

En la mañana del segundo día, en el tejado del hotel donde se hospedaban, Ise y sus amigos entrenaban un poco dado que deben estar listos para lo que sea que venga hacia ellos y más si se trata de personas de la Khaos Brigade. Tiene el presentimiento de saber quién está detrás de esto pero…

Abrió los ojos para ver al resto entrenar, Asia ayudaba a los Pawn en sus entrenamientos para acostumbrarse a las otras formas mientras canaliza su aura curativa en los vendajes que se trajo de casa. Pinkie y Twilight trataban de ayudar a Ray en hechizos mágicos, dado que la caído carece de alas ahora debe hallar otros medios para pelear. Kiba, Xenovia e Irina entrenaban con sus espadas dado al no tener a Durandal con ella, desean que la chica aprenda a controlar su flujo de energía, así no depender demasiado de la mejora en la espada.

Rossweise estaba ocupada con asuntos de la escuela así que… Cerró los ojos de nuevo para tratar de canalizar su aura, sabe que la resistencia no mejora de la noche a la mañana pero puede al menos controlar el flujo que usa y… Apretó los dientes al sentir eso de nuevo, ese calor que no se iba desde su pelea con Sairaorg. Lo veía, mejor dicho, lo sentía… en lo profundo de él, un fuego deseoso de ser liberado y que en medio de este, algo esperaba salir. Cada vez que se acerca a verlo, nota que le extiende la mano pero siempre es expulsado del lugar cuando se trata de acercar.

-Rayos…

[Eso nos demuestra que sea lo que el sistema tiene preparado, no se nos mostrará tan fácilmente]- Ddraig sabía que el poder está cerca pero eso no equivale a alcanzarlo fácilmente.- [Parece que se necesita un detonante más, como una nueva determinación]

-Hablas como si fuera alcanzar el Balance Breaker durante el Balance Breaker…

[Como el Super Saiyajin 2]

-Analogía más simple imposible.- Ise tuvo una gota de sudor al decir eso, más porque en serio iba con el contexto de todo.- Aunque hay algo que no me tiene tranquilo.

-¿Qué cosa?- Ray se acercó a él con el resto.- ¿Qué te tiene intranquilo?

-Ahm… quizás sea la situación en sí, recuerden que no hay mucho que podamos hacer.

-Es verdad, aunque Azazel nos haya dicho que nos quedemos quietos, eso no equivale a que me agrade.- Xenovia reforzó las palabras de Aki quien asintió.

-Aunque no hay mucho que se pueda hacer ahora, sólo seguir con el viaje escolar y ya.- Kaori guardo sus armas. – Por cierto, Kiba dale a Kurama un cuchillo de poder sacro. Puede que le sirva más adelante.

El rubio asintió a esas palabras y no dudo un segundo en hacerlo, ya pensaba darle una al lobo. Creo un mango especial para que esta no lo afecte al tocarlo. Este lo tomó con su boca y se movió un poco, era más que perfecta.

-Con eso tendrá más armas en caso pierda una.- Ise rio al comentario de Pinkie mientras Twilight miraba con atención el cielo.- ¿Qué pasa Twily?

-Oh… Pues, no sé porque se me ocurrió acordarme de cierta chica que conocía de niña, hace un tiempo no sé de ella pero… ella fue lo más cercano que tuve a una amiga de niña.

Todos vieron a la chica con curiosidad, era un momento raro para recordar a alguien pero ella le quitó importancia ya que era eso, un recuerdo nada más.

Luego de ello, el inicio del segundo día comenzó y muchos empezaron a ver con gracia la ahora competencia de Twilight y Aika, ambas decían exactamente lo mismo del lugar donde pasaban, una vez está bien, dos ya molesta pero tres era el colmo. Una nueva rivalidad había nacido en Kyoto y no era exactamente la del tipo que hará mucho daño pero si dará muchas jaquecas.

Asia, Xenovia e Irina miraban el lugar con asombro, los templos paganos, como ellas le decían, eran llamativos aunque Ise tuvo que pedir perdón a las posibles deidades en el lugar por la actitud de sus amigas y que además son algo torpes. Pinkie solo tomaba fotos y más fotos con Aki y Kaori a veces haciéndole una broma a Ray en medio de ellas, la caído había dicho su quinta palabrota en esta mañana. Kiyomizu-dera nunca será visto igual luego de esto…

-Miren, aquí hay tests de compatibilidad entre parejas.- Pinkie señaló el lugar de ofrendas. Hizo su paga y tomó una.- A ver, mi suerte en el amor es… tendrás muchos problemas pero sigue con tu actitud positiva y esa persona especial responderá a tus sentimientos. ¡Genial!

[Parece que tu rival estaba condenado desde el inicio]

-Jajajaja…- Ise optó por tomar una, ver como todas las chicas se veían felices por lo que sacaron le hizo tener miedo por alguna razón, ver la cara de horror y tristeza de Matsuda y Motohama fue… da pena decirlo.- Veamos… Sigue por el sendero que vas y podrás hacer feliz a esas personas especiales… ¿Ah? Vaya exactitud. Además, abre más los ojos y verás que hay más que desean estar a tu lado. Ok… ¿quién se cree estas cosas? Es sólo una…

-¡Ya dije qué es sólo un tonto papel! ¡Aún no deseo casarme! – El grito de Twilight hizo que Ise se atore… ¿Qué diablos sacó?

-¡Ok, ahora vamos a Ginkaku-ji!- Xenovia grito con emoción, más porque es un lugar deseado de ver por ella pero…

-Ayane ya dijo que no es de plata.- A las palabras de Aki, la chica se quedó en shock… había olvidado ese detalle…

-Vamos de todos modos.- Aika dijo eso con una sonrisa maliciosa.- Irina lleva a Xenovia a ese lugar, el shock la dejó piedra.

-Claro, todo yo…- la castaña empezó a jalar a su amiga ante la risa del resto mientras…

-¿Casarte?

-¡No le prestes atención!- Twilight se alejó de su novio rápidamente pero tenía aún el papel en mano y… al igual que el del resto, todos decían que tendrán suerte en el amor muy pronto.

Llegar Ginkaku-ji fue interesante para muchos pero no para Xenovia quien quedó más que desilusionada de que no era de plata.

-Los sueños mueren…- Ray dijo eso mientras tomaba una foto.- Eso te enseñará a no tomar todo en el sentido literal.

Aika explicó la razón puede ser por la muerte del monje Ashikaga, encargado de la construcción pero al final todo se resume a que no es de plata.

Optaron por llevar a Xenovia a Kinkaku-ji para sacarla de su pena y para su alegría el lugar si era de oro. Y más por como la chica tenía un brillo en los ojos al mismo estilo de un niño en una juguetería.

Optando descansar un rato en una casa de té en el lugar para ver y subir las fotos a Internet. Las fotos que eran tomadas no tardaban en subirse a las redes sociales de los alumnos. Asia hizo un tweet que al toque ganó varios comentarios… El poder del aura inocente de la chica puede ser terrorífico. Justo cuando Matsuda y Motohama hacían unas poses varoniles, para ellos, para un selfie. Ise escuchó el sonido de su teléfono.

-¿Aló? – Ver que era Akeno quien lo llamaba hizo que hable algo preocupado.

- _Ise, no te preocupes. No es una llamada urgente ni nada de eso pero… las fotos que subieron de Kinkaku-ji…me han llamado la atención sobre algo._

-¿Así? ¿Qué cosa?

- _Koneko y Kuroka han visto que hay zorros youkai en el lugar… muchos.-_ Ise se tensiono al oír eso, olvidó ese detalle… debido a su relación al mundo Youkai esas dos verán los que ellos no, incluso a través de una cámara. Ser una nekomata tiene sus ventajas.- _No es raro verlos en Kyoto pero… ¿Todo bien por ahí?_

-Por supuesto, todo tranquilo.- En momentos como estos maldice ser tan mal mentiroso.- Ahm… te llamo luego ya que Asia me llama para un selfie afuera del lugar, saludos a todos.

 _-…. Avísame si pasa algo ¿ok?-_ Colgar nunca se había sentido tan bien.

Ise fue de inmediato con el resto e informó de todo y Twilight se dio un palmazo en la cara, lo había olvidado. Y justo cuando iban a revisar que otras fotos los pueden delatar para sacarlas del Facebook, Kurama empezó a ladrar en una dirección opuesta. Ante la sorpresa de todos… sólo ellos estaban despiertos, el resto dormía y…

-Me olvidé de eso también… - Ise noto como Xenovia miraba a la mesera del lugar con seriedad.

Esta reveló unas orejas y colas de animales al igual que muchos en el lugar, que estúpido fue pensar que no atacarán bien tengan la oportunidad. Todos se pusieron en guardia, listos para atacar pero…

-¡Un minuto! Al fin llego… - Rossweise llegó a escena y se veía cansada de tanto correr, debió tener mucha prisa.- Azazel me mandó para darles la bienvenida… uuf, que maratón me acabo de hacer. Se ha propuesto un cese al fuego.

-Eso explica porque no siento ninguna mala intención de ellos.- Aki guardó sus pistolas así como el resto hizo con sus armas.

-Así es, la hija de Yasaka-sama desea hablar con ustedes y pedir perdón, por lo de ayer y aclarar todo.- una mujer de cola y orejas de zorro se puso al lado de ella y dio una reverencia.

-Soy una Youkai zorro que sirve bajo las órdenes de Yasaka-sama, lamentamos lo de ayer y deseamos hablar con ustedes. Síganme por favor, la Maou Leviatán, el gobernador Azazel y los líderes del clan ninja están esperando.- Y así, todos fueron a la zona oculta de Kyoto, donde los Youkai viven.

* * *

Pisar el lugar donde iban era como pisar otro mundo. Se había oído de lo especial que era la parte Youkai de Kyoto pero ver su diferencia con lo qué se ve día a día es… nuevo. Era como ir por el tiempo Edo de Japón, ver unos Youkais tratando de asustarlos de modo amable hizo que todos tengan sentimientos encontrados, se agradece el intento de calmar el ambiente. La guía se disculpó por ello pero que era más que raro que gente del exterior esté aquí. Explico que el lugar se le llama la Capital Interna de Kyoto, donde los Youkais habitan en su mayoría, si se han escuchado de las leyendas urbanas de Japón de calles encantadas, pues son como pequeñas ventanas a este mundo.

La explicación bastó para más de uno, Pinkie y Xenovia le quitaron importancia dado que no entendieron nada. Si bien los habitantes del lugar se asombraban de la presencia de demonios, un ángel caído y humanos de gran poder. Era la presencia de Ise la que los ponía de nervios. Era raro ver seres de otras razas aquí pero lo raro esa aura que emanaba muerte y ellos lo veían.

 _ **-Parece que son muy sensibles a mi energía, interesante. Tienen suerte que no estoy a mi máximo porque muchos habrían caído al instante.-**_ Skeith parecía divertirse con esto aunque Ise no lo culpa, debe estar consciente de que son distintos al resto.

Cruzar las residencias, un río y muchas otras cosas hizo que todos se pongan muy curiosos del porque tanto misterio. Sentir la presencia humana de varios en los alrededores hizo que todos intuyan que están muy cerca, eran ninjas. Kurama gruñó al sentirse acosado, este lugar no le gusta… Rossweise lo acarició un poco para que se calme pero aun así este se mostraba nervioso. Verse frente a una gran mansión, con Azazel, Serafall en kimono de nuevo, Ayame también estaba presente y al lado suyo un hombre vestido con el típico conjunto japonés para hombres.

-Llegaron.

-Hola a todos, que bien que llegan.

Ambos líderes saludaron, los humanos hicieron una reverencia pequeña. Al mismo tiempo la niña que los atacó ayer estaba presente. Vestía algo más formal por una razón.

-Kunou-sama, los he traído tal como pidió. – La niña asintió y tras ello la mujer desapareció en un destello de fuego.

-Cool, ese debe ser el llamado fuego de los zorros.- Ray dijo eso con interés.

-Mi nombre es Kunou, soy la hija de Yasaka, la administradora de los Youkai que viven en Kyoto tanto dentro como por fuera. Lamento mucho mis acciones de ayer.- bajo la reverencia en señal de perdón.

-Oooh, que linda.- Pinkie se acercó a ella y le dio un abrazo ante la cara desencajada de la niña.- ¡Es tan suave!

-¡Basta!- Twilight alejó a la chica de niña.- Lamento eso… es… impredecible.- Kunou asintió algo temerosa.- Pero traduciendo sus palabras, dice que no hay nada que perdonar.

-Igualmente aquí, entendemos la situación del porque paso todo.

-Sí, no sería un ángel si fuera rencorosa… para eso te tenemos Ray.

-¿¡Y eso que significa ángel de cuarta!?

-Ya ya, no discutan…. La paz es lo mejor, no hemos venido a pelear.

-Sí, además que Kurama ya se le olvido todo lo que pasó ayer.

-Sólo le dimos unas croquetas y se olvidó de todo, tiene memoria selectiva.

Xenovia, Irina, Raynare, Aki y Kaori dijeron eso con una sonrisa. Ise sonrió a la actitud de todas ellas y se acercó a Kunou con calma y se arrodilló para estar al nivel de ella. Puso su mano en el hombro de la niña y le sonrió. Ella se mostraba más que avergonzada por su actitud de ayer y era obvio pero comprensible, es una niña y tiene sus errores.

-¿Está preocupada por Yasaka-san, verdad?- la niña asintió a esa pregunta.- Siendo así, el error es entendible. Obvio que ha dado problemas pero ya te has disculpado y haces eso porque entiendes tu error ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto.

-Entonces no te culpamos Kunou.- La niña se sonrojo a esas palabras y agradeció de forma tímida el gesto del Sekiryuutei.

-Je, parece que la experiencia de tratar con niños te viene bien Ise.- el castaño se mostró complicado por las palabras de Azazel.- Me recuerdas a Rean en ese ámbito.

-Ah… sí, sin duda era un niño problema…- Ise se rasco la nuca al decir eso, vaya dolores de cabeza que le dio a su maestro.

-Pero eso demuestra que será un buen padre, un padre debe ser estricto y comprensible con los hijos.- Ayame dio ese comentario, uno que saque más de una reacción a más de uno.

-Querida, no avergüences al muchacho y a sus amigas, además que aún son jóvenes para pensar en esas cosas.- el hombre se acercó a ellos con una mirada calmada.- Mi nombre es Shiden, líder del clan Tenshin, ya conocen a mi esposa.- Todos dieron una reverencia al adulto quien dio un movimiento con la mano, señal para los ninjas de que se retiren o que se relajen.- Creo que debemos hablar por lo que venimos.

-Es verdad… Ise, todos… hay nueva información y deben de oírla.- Serafall dijo eso con seriedad, más porque su amiga corre mucho peligro.

-Yo… Yo sé que no tengo derecho de pedirles esto pero por favor ¡Ayúdenme a encontrar a mi madre!- el grito desesperado de la niña hizo que todos se pongan serios, hora de trabajar.

Luego del apoyo de Yasaka a la Alianza en el ataque de Loki, ella volvió para empezar a hacer los arreglos para establecer el tratado de alianza con ellos debido a los beneficios que habría. Justo cuando iba al lugar de reunión con otro Youkai fue atacada, ella y sus guardaespaldas, humanos y youkais fueron superados, ella termino secuestrada mientras que los sobrevivientes resistieron lo suficiente hasta la llegada de un grupo de apoyo para decir todo antes de fallecer.

Al parecer Kunou no desea que se sepa de la situación por lo que pedir apoyo al Inframundo o similares es un gran no. Al lado de Kunou estaba la misma youkai zorro de hace poco y un tengu. Este tenía una relación estrecha con Yasaka y que además eran muy amigos, estaba más que preocupado por ella.

-Gobernador, Lady Leviatán, sabemos que no estamos en posición de pedir nada pero… Hemos hablado con Shiden-dono y hemos acordado que la situación es demasiado grande para sólo nosotros.

-Sin duda, estos terroristas… la Khaos Brigade ha hecho una buena jugada esta vez, para que mi hermano se haya metido en esta situación…

-¿Qué tiene que ver su hermano en esta situación Shiden-san?- a la pregunta de Serafall, el ninja suspiró.

-Antes no habría dicho esto, no confío mucho en los extranjeros pero… una ninja de nuestro clan cree en ustedes y Yasaka-sama hace lo mismo. Haré lo mejor por el bien mayor…- Shiden miró a los jóvenes.- Antes que nada, ya deben de saber el origen de Ayane.

-Sí… Ya lo sabemos.- Asia dijo eso con tristeza, ayer Ise no tuvo más opción de decir todo.- ¿En serio ese hombre…?

-Raidou no tiene nada de humano jovencita, es un monstruo con piel humana, así de simple… desde joven era un genio en todo el sentido de la palabra pero se ahogó en el poder y término pensando que debe tener todo lo que desea.- La mano de su esposa tomo la suya.- Mi padre vio eso y le negó la sucesión, siendo yo el siguiente en la línea… desde ese día su odio hacia mí fue… más que obvio por tener lo que él deseaba, en todo el sentido de la palabra.

-¿Cómo es que él…? No entiendo, si sabían que era peligroso debieron…

-Mi padre… a pesar de ser un gran ninja era incapaz de cumplir la ley de matar a su hijo.- La respuesta sorprendió a Aki.- Si señorita, los ninjas seguimos un código estricto, vivimos de él y desobedecerlo equivale a la muerte o la expulsión del clan.

-Pero hay ninjas que optan no seguir ese código, siguen el que ellos creen mejor… por ganancia personal o por un bien mayor.- Ayame dijo eso con calma.- Ayane lo sigue, así como mi otra hija Kasumi, ambas siguen sus reglas propias sin afectar al resto de modo negativo.

-Pero mi hermano no…. Hace unos años trato de matarme, pero logre derrotarlo y darle muerte, al menos eso creí… debió hallar el modo de sobrevivir y volver más fuerte que nunca.

-En palabras de Ayane y la chica Kasumi, quienes lo encontraron ayer unos minutos, da un aura similar a la de Rean, sólo que más inestable.- Esas palabras sorprendieron a todos y más a Ise.- Será un enemigo peligroso. Además que si le pasa algo al Kyuubi, Kyoto sufrirá de grandes cambios y energía errática. Eso ya lo saben, Kyoto es una gran concentración de energía sobrenatural y es ella quien lo controla y evita que se salga de control, si se va o le pasa algo…

-La razón porque Yasaka pudo ir a ayudarnos esa vez porque Suzaku-san y otros más crearon un círculo que mantuvo la energía en control unas horas, el tiempo que ella nos pudo ayudar.- Serafall dijo eso con seriedad.

-Y pensar que Kyoto es una ciudad así, parece que estaremos más que involucrados.- Kaori suspiró al decir eso.- Sensei ¿Tienen ya alguna idea de que facción es responsable de esto?

-Algo así… digamos que esta vez hemos venido algo más preparados para una investigación directa, así como una medida contra ellos, pero, aun así, carecemos del poder de ataque necesario.

-Entonces hay que actuar y pelear… Je, Kiba se sorprenderá al oír eso de nuestras bocas, lástima que está en otro salón, se perdió de todo esto.- Xenovia se sobó el cuello.- ¡En fin, una emergencia es una emergencia!

-¡Sí, vamos a dar lo mejor de nosotros! ¡No es la primera vez que pasamos por esto!- Irina dijo eso con ánimo.

-¡Genial, oportunidad perfecta de probar nuestros poderes!- Pinkie habló con energía y Kurama ladró en respuesta.- ¡Así es Kura-chan!

-Cielos… salimos de una para entrar a otra…. Rias explotará cuando se entere, pero… Dijo que cuidemos Kyoto y esto cuenta como ello.- Twilght sonrió con malicia al decir eso, hora de salirse una vez del plan.

-Twilight fuera de plan…. ¿Es el Apocalipsis?

-¡Muy graciosa Ray!- la caído rio por la cara que su amiga puso mientras Ise sonreía para luego ver al resto como diciendo ahí tienen su respuesta.

-¿Qué hacemos Sensei? Supongo que ya tienen un plan…

-Algo así Aki, algo así…- Azazel miró a Ise quien asintió.- Por ahora regresemos al hotel.

-Por favor…- Kunou se acercó a Ise por instinto y tomó su mano.- Por favor… salven a mi mamá.- La niña se lo dijo con lágrimas en los ojos y eso bastó para que el Sekiryuutei asienta sin mucho que decir.

-Te doy mi palabras, verás a tu mamá muy pronto.- Ise acarició la cabeza de la niña quien agradeció el gesto del joven.- Shiden-san, Ayame-san… nos retiramos.

-Hyoudo Issei…- el ninja habló fuerte para que el castaño lo oiga.- Ayane… ¿Qué piensas de ella?

-Creo que es una respuesta simple Shiden-san.- Ise se dio la vuelta para ir tras el resto.- Es mi familia, ni más ni menos… estaré para ella cuando me necesite.- con eso dicho, Ise se retiro del lugar dejando a los dos humanos, a Serafall y a Kunou en el lugar.

-¿Él conoce a Ayane?

-Así es Kunou-chan, es alguien muy importante para ella… ella misma dice que puedes confiar en lo que él dice. ¿Y qué te pareció? Que bueno que te dije como tocar el tema, conociéndote hubieras dicho una idiotez.

-No es para tanto…- el hombre miró a su esposa con pena.- Me satisface ver que Ayane halló su lugar con gente especial, aquí no hubiera….

-Lo sé, es lo mejor para ella… aún así yo deseo…

-Lo harás sin importar lo que te diga.- la mujer sonrió a esas palabras mientras su esposo negaba con la cabeza.

Kunou no entendía de que hablaban mientras Serafall reía un poco al ver la interacción entre esos, se nota que confían ciegamente en el otro. Eso sí, la batalla por Kyoto era mañana aunque nadie lo sabía…

* * *

Insertar canción: Ryuusei [TV Edit.] – TiA

I Believe your promise

(Creo en tu promesa)

Al iniciar la canción, vemos un boceto que se encuentra dibujándose en blanco y negro que se nota a Issei, quien tiene a Kurama en sus brazos y Twilight juntos viendo un paisaje.

It's too hard to give me courage

(Es muy difícil darme valor)

Mientras que se puede ver que la imagen poco a poco se puede ver que se añade color en ella, se puede ver que ellos se encuentran dentro de la torre de Kioto viendo la ciudad.

Always I feel it the precious time seeing you...

(Siempre siento el precioso tiempo viéndote…)

Cuando se termina de colorear toda la imagen, repentinamente se desplaza al cambiarse a otra foto que la anterior estaba en blanco y negro pero poco a poco se añade color.

Tachidomatta kado ni

(Estando en esa esquina)

Y se puede ver que eran buena parte de los estudiantes de segundo año que estaban caminando por las calles de Kioto haciendo algo de turismo y viendo las cosas que estaban ahí previo a que se desplace cambiando la imagen de fondo.

Asu e mukau kaze wo kanjiteta

(Sentí que el viento se movía hacia un nuevo mañana)

Y la nueva imagen que estaba en blanco y negro se revela al ver a Issei, Asia, Twilight, Raynare, Pinkie, Irina y Xenovia que se encontraban caminado por las puertas Torii en el santuario de Fushimi Inari-taisha que se revela que ya tiene su color.

Machi no akari hoshikuzu mitai ni

(Mientras que la ciudad se volvía en polvo de estrellas)

De nueva cuenta, la imagen se desplaza para revelar una nueva que estaba en blanco y negro que poco a poco toma color que se ve a Ayane, Kaori, Aki, Aika, Pinkie e Irina viendo diversos lados de la calle del barrio de Gion pero en la foto vemos a Motohama y Matsuda gritando y persiguiendo a Issei mientras que el castaño caminaba con Yuuto y Genshiro conversando unas cosas entre ellos.

Futari tsutsumu kedo

(Como si fuera a envolverlos juntos)

Mientras que la imagen previa es desplazada, una nueva se revela que estaba en blanco y negro al comienzo que ve a las chicas que conoce Issei más Rosswiesse hacían una foto grupal que mientras se añade el color se podía ver que de fondo del paisaje que es tomada la foto se encontraba el Kinkaku-ji.

Sorezore ni chigau kagayaki ga aru to

(Y cada quien tiene un brillo diferente)

Cambiando la imagen de fondo podemos ver a Kunou que estaba en blanco y negro que se encontraba en un lugar completamente en blanco mientras veía ese lugar sin poder encontrar a nadie que la salve o que la pueda ayudar para encontrar a su madre.

Warau kimi ga ichiban mabushiku mieru yo

(Pero para mí tu risa es la lo que más brilla)

Y puede ver que llega Issei junto con sus amigos para ayudarla mientras que el lugar se convertía en un templo de la ciudad y poco a poco tomaba color haciendo que Kunou sonría para que tome la mano del castaño en señal de ayuda.

Yume wa ryuusei no you ni

(Un sueño se parece a una estrella fugaz)

Ahora vemos en una imagen como varias chicas junto con Kunou que todo estaba la imagen en blanco y negro que estaban animando a Issei con Yuuto mientras Motohama y Matsuda tienen una gran muestra de molestia en sus rostros.

Kodoku na tsubame no you ni

(Como si un arcoíris se aparece luego de la lluvia)

Mientras que la imagen ya tiene color podemos ver que los chicos se encuentran jugando una partida de videojuegos para ver que Issei y Yuuto están venciendo al dúo pervertido para luego ver que la imagen se cambia al ver que en blanco y negro vemos a Issei que es sorprendido por Serafall que se encontraba en su espalda y giñaba a la cámara para la sorpresa de Asia y Twilight.

Kono kokoro ni hikari wo tsuretekuru

(Y va trayendo la luz hacia este corazón)

Y se revela en la imagen que poco a poco se revelan más personajes que en el lado donde estaba Twilight vemos a Irina, Aki y Kaori algo molestas y sorprendidas, Ayane viendo lo que ocurre y hacia el lado de Asia vemos a Genshiro, Ruruko, Momo y Yura quienes trataban que se bajaba de la espalda del castaño mientras que la imagen se revela que se encuentran en el castillo Nijo.

Nayami tsuzukeru koto ga

(Y aún puedo tener problemas que me hacen preocupar)

Mientras que la imagen anterior es desplazada, podemos ver que un nuevo boceto que muestra a Azazel, Rosswiesse, Serafall y Yasaka teniendo una conversación en una parte de la sala.

Hitotsu no kotae ni naruyo

(Pero con una respuesta se solucionarán)

Y en otro lado de la sala podemos ver a Issei, Yuuto, Genshiro, Ayane y Pinkie disfrutando un tazón grande de Udon mientras que la imagen tiene color por completo.

Gomakashitari shinai to chikau no

(Y no podré mentirme a mi propio ser)

Ahora se revela un nuevo boceto que resulta ser aún se encontraba en blanco y negro que estaba Kunou junto con Kurama, mientras que Issei con sus amigos, parte del consejo estudiantil, Rosswiesse, Azazel y Serafall que aún se encontraba en blanco y negro.

I believe your promise, the precious time seeing you...

(Creo en tu promesa, el preciado tiempo viéndote…)

Para que cuando se agrega el color se puede ver la gran foto grupal en la entrada del palacio de Kioto para terminar la música de fondo mientras la imagen se mantiene en la pantalla.


	118. Pelea en un Puente

**Aquí estamos, nueva semana, nuevo cap. Disfrutenlo.**

* * *

 **Sekiryuutei Supremo**

 **Arco 9:Will and Propagation in Kyoto**

 **Capítulo 118: Pelea en un puente**

Insertar canción: Doubt & Trust – Access (TV edit.)

Al iniciar la canción de fondo, vemos en diversos flashes de luz al ritmo de la música que en uno vemos a Sona, Rias y Akeno, en otro a Koneko, Ravel y Le Fay, después uno que está Fluttershy, Gasper y Rainbow, luego en uno a Rarity, Aj y Sairaorg, en otro a Rean, Fie, Celestia, Luna y Venelana para luego culminar los flashes de luces con un Issei que tenía los ojos cerrados pero los abre para mirar fijamente a la cámara pero repentinamente la escena se cambia mientras el Sekiryuutei camina y ve fijamente a Cao Cao sin alguna marca en su rostro mientras que el castaño, quien no tenía alguna cicatriz en su rostro, mostraba su Boosted Gear en su brazo izquierdo y empuñando a Red Queen en la mano derecha para correr hacia el poseedor de la True Longinus quienes chocan sus armas y en un flash de luz aparece el título de la historia antes que la letra de la canción se escuchen se desaparece.

Owari mo miezu hashirinukeru

 **(Aún sin poder ver el final comienzo a correr)**

Cuando se comienzan a entonar las letras de la canción de fondo, la escena se cambia al ver que Kunou se encuentra llorando ya que ve a la distancia como la fracción de héroes liderados por Cao Cao junto con Sunset Shimmer y el grupo mencionado se llevan a su madre Yasaka muy lejos de ella.

Yasuragi wa tooku sugata mo naku

 **(La tranquilidad que se encuentra lejos aún no se puede ver)**

Y entre lágrimas, Kunou sigue alzando su mando, pero repentinamente es tomada por Issei quien se sorprende en encontrarla en un templo en Kioto mientras estaba con sus amigos.

Kodoku o fuujikomete tozashikakeru manazashi

 **(De una mirada enojada y empezarás a encerrarte en la soledad)**

Pero de sorpresa, sea aparece Kurama sorprendiendo a los presentes para lamer el rostro de Kunou quien deja de llorar siendo vistos por Ayane a la distancia que comienza a tomar camino pero con una mirada algo triste.

Habataku mono o mukaeru sora

 **(El cielo no tiene el poder para controlar…)**

Cambiando la escena, vemos a Azazel junto con Rosswiesse quienes estaban en una especie de bar sushi para pedir una comida con bebidas en mano del gobernador de los ángeles caidos.

Shihaisareru no o osore ya shinai

 **(A aquellos que sin temor lo saludarán)**

Repentinamente se aparece Serafall Leviathan para su sorpresa acompañando a los dos profesores para su sorpresa mientras que algo alejados se encuentran parte del consejo estudiantil de la academia Kuoh que estaba acompañando a la hermana mayor de su líder de sequito.

Akogareru mabayusa wa subete o kaeru tame ni

 **(Y dentro de ese brillo deslumbrante podría hacer cambiar todo)**

Para cambiar la escena donde se encuentran los presentes juntos en una reunión para pedir que encuentren a su reina de los Youkais ya que se encuentra secuestrada hacia Issei y parte de su grupo que vino a Kioto pero repentinamente la escena vuelve a ser cambiada a una especie de lugar oscuro.

Dare mo yurusazu ni doko e yukeru darou?

 **(Aún sin nadie en que perdonar, ¿a cuál lugar debería llegar?)**

Para notar a Ayane Raiden quien se encuentra llorando al mismo tiempo que se encuentra a la tercera onda maldita, The Propagation, Magus. Que a la distancia se puede ver a parte de su familia que varios rostros conocidos de la kunoichi se derraman lágrimas por no poder ayudarla en un momento como ese pero para la sorpresa de todos los presentes todo el lugar se envuelve en un aura morada revelando a la facción de héroes haciendo que parte de los chicos comiencen a luchar ante este grupo.

Hikari no moto yami wa umare

 **(Desde la luz, la oscuridad renacerá)**

Y comienza una batalla que podemos ver a Pinkie y Twilight luchando ante Sunset, Xenovia y Yuuto ante Siegfried, Jeanne ante Irina y Raynare con Aki y Kaori enfrentando un enorme dragón hecho de acero y Heracles luchando ante Rosswiesse y Kurama en diversos flashes de escena que se intercalaban para intensificar la lucha entre los grupos.

Shinjitsu wa itsuwari ni yureru

 **(Ya que la verdad flaquea entre la falsedad)**

Mientras que a la distancia se podía ver a Georg activando diversos sellos mágicos de cada rama de la magia que se conoce y que Leonardo hace aparecer diversos seres gracias a su Sacred Gear, el Annihilation Maker tratando que Yasaka que se encuentra en un estado inconsciente siendo forzada a transformarse a un Kyuubi (zorro de nueve colas) y acelerar los planes de su líder de la fracción.

Kokoro o tsukisasu

 **(Cortando profundamente a mi corazón)**

Pero unos relámpagos de aura alarman a todos los presentes, inclusive a Azazel, Genshiro y parte del consejo estudiantil quienes ven que los seres que manda Leonardo son eliminados para luego poner repentinamente su vista al cielo.

Fureta yoru o koorasete mo

 **(Incluso si la noche fría te llegará a tocar)**

Y en el aire podemos ver a Issei y Cao Cao que tienen una encarnizada lucha mientras que el líder de la fracción de héroes va al piso previo a extender su lanza hacia el Sekiryuutei quien teniendo activada su armadura de Balance Breaker, aparte de su aura de dragón puede mostrarse otras tres auras que se unen en una sola mientras que va en dirección a su contrincante que ve como lanza un puño hacia él mientras que el lugar se envuelve en un gran destello de luz.

Yume to iu yokubou no kage o yobitsuzukeru

 **(Seguiré llamando a la sombra de los sueños y los deseos)**

Y en ese destello podemos ver los tres Cosmic Packs con su respectiva letra del alfabeto griego y su candado pero hay uno que se encuentra en el centro siendo de la letra Omega que se muestra en la escena pero titilantemente dentro de la gema verde del Boosted Gear de Issei quien repentinamente ve eso para luego cambiar su mirada a los conocidos que son parte de su grupo, del sequito de Rias y de Sona más Twilight, Pinkie y Kurama.

Kimi no tsumi to itami o shinjite yuku

 **(Seguiré creyendo en tus pecados y en tu dolor)**

Para luego mostrar una sonrisa en su rostro y caminar hasta donde se encuentran ellos mediante que la cámara toma su mirada hacia al cielo para que una luz divida la pantalla verticalmente en dos para mostrar en el lado izquierdo a Issei teniendo activado su Boosted Gear con una mirada seria hacia la cámara y en el derecho vemos a Cao Cao reposando su lanza en su hombro con una mirada sobrante para terminar la canción de fondo.

* * *

En la noche, ya en el hotel, Ise estaba meditando. Trataba de hallar aunque sea un poco a ese poder, un poco. Lo suficiente para poder al menos saber que es… Abrió los ojos para verse de nuevo en la profundidad del Boosted Gear y estar de nuevo en el lugar donde los poseedores pasados normalmente están. No estaban ahí por obvias razones, Alfa, Beta y Gamma tampoco dado que están analizando por sus medios el modo de juntar el poder de los tres sin usar el Modo Ruina.

Miró a los alrededores y pudo ver una pequeña llama a unos metros de él. Se acercó a ella pero esta se alejó, repitió el proceso de nuevo, una y otra vez. Ver que era inútil hizo que se detenga, la llama no deseaba ser tocada.

-¿Qué deseas que entienda?- le habló al fuego, tal vez con la esperanza de que le responda o le diga algo, por más loco que suene.

 _ **-¿Quién eres?-**_ Oír una respuesta lo sorprendió. _ **\- ¿Quién soy? ¿Eres el Sekiryuutei, el Rey Supremo o Hyoudo Issei?-**_ Ise no entendía que pasaba, no preguntaba cosas con sentido.- _**¿Acaso importa? Todo es relativo, todos son puntos de vista… El tuyo, el de tus amigos, el del mundo… Nada es verdad totalmente, solo existen… ciertas verdades para cada persona.**_

-¿Por qué me dices eso? ¿Quién eres?

 _ **-Esa parte de ti que no entiende lo que deseas hacer, no tienes la mente clara… Siento tu determinación pero no logras activar el detonante para romper ese muro que te impide seguir creciendo. Como estás ahora, has llegado a tu límite.**_ \- el joven se sorprendió al oír eso. _ **\- Ahora sólo puedes tocar la superficie de este, esas llamas… son la clave para ti.**_

-¿Llamas? Soy afine a la oscuridad, eso no tiene lógica…

- _ **Oscuridad, un elemento de misterios, muchas veces temido y en otras, incomprendido. El fuego también es así, peligroso si no se controla pero representa eso que los seres pensantes usaron para vivir y evolucionar, un elemento que esta muy pegado a la determinación de uno. Oscuridad y Fuego, ellos son tus elementos ya que no dudas en ir por las sombras del resto y cargar con ellas a pesar del dolor. Y el fuego representa esa luz en ese camino tan lleno de oscuridad… Es tu guía.-**_ la pequeña llama se hizo más grande hasta tomar una apariencia más humana.- _ **Ahora sólo pregúntate esto… ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué deseas en tu vida? ¿Cuál es tu meta real? Cuando respondas eso sin dudar, el poder del Cosmos Carmesí será tuyo.**_

-¿El qué…?

 _ **-Todo surge de la oscuridad y vuelve a la oscuridad… el universo, el mundo, el cosmos no difieren de ello. Hasta otra..**_.- La presencia se volvió llamas nuevamente ante la clara sorpresa de Ise quien se cubrió los ojos al ver la energía para que al abrirlos, ya no esté.

-¿Qué fue eso…?

-Si lo tuviera que nombrar, es como el guardián final de la puerta.- Elsha apareció al lado del joven.- Ise-chan, Alfa, Beta y Gamma fueron en un sentido los guardianes del poder de cada Cosmic Pack. Tal vez el mismo sistema creó eso como el último guardián, quien decidirá si eres digno de lo que hay tras esa puerta.

-Hablo como si… fuera yo.

-Es posible… Ise-chan, todos tenemos distintas máscaras a lo largo de nuestras vidas, unas ante amigos, otra ante la familia pero siempre… siempre hay una que es la absoluta y esa es tu voz interna, tal vez el sistema creó ese guardián usando las dudas y preguntas que tienes ahora.- Elsha se acercó a la puerta y la toco.- Este sólo la abrirá cuando le respondas esas preguntas que te hizo sin duda alguna.

-Más problemas a mi lista entonces… Ni siquiera sé como voy a hallar las respuestas a esas preguntas.

-Jejeje, a veces… buscar no es la mejor solución. La respuesta a veces te llega cuando menos la esperas. Tú no eres del tipo que piense mucho y halle una respuesta, simplemente la hallas cuando estas yendo hacia el camino que tú mismo has optado seguir.- la mujer sonrió para luego darse media vuelta.- Belzard te manda saludos y en verdad desea que esta situación no empeore. No merecen más problemas de los que ya tienen.

-Igualmente Elsha pero… Mi vida no es la pacífica comedia romántica que uno desea vivir.- La mujer rio a esas palabras para luego retirarse.- Tengo que pensar seriamente en como afrontaré esto.

Cerró los ojos para luego centrarse en irse del lugar. No le tomo mucho dado que en verdad ya esta acostumbrado en entrar y salir de ahí. Más porque en verdad eso es algo que ha hecho años y no recientemente. Al abrirlos se vio de nuevo en su cuarto en el hotel con Kurama a su lado, el lobo dio un bostezo al ver a su amo ya con los ojos abiertos para estas vez echarse a dormir. Ise sonrió al ver al animal dormir mientras sacaba el celular y empezaba a ver su celular, notificaciones y muchas otras cosas más en verdad llenaban la pantalla del aparato. Ver que tenía un mensaje de Rias le hizo sentir nervios… Tal vez pregunte si pasa algo y… Opto por simplemente tragarse el miedo y responderle a su novia. La pregunta de ella era simple: "¿Estás ocupado?". Obvio quisiera decir que sí pero ya apareció el símbolo de que lo leyó, no había salida.

 _-En verdad no, estaba descansando tras meditar unos minutos…. En serio Rias ¿Debía ser yo quien tenga esta habitación de mierda?_

Mando el mensaje y no tuvo que esperar mucho al ver el símbolo que indicaba que Rias estaba escribiendo.

 _-Jajajaja, mejor prevenir que lamentar. Además, tienes tu propio lugar privado mi querido Ise. ;)_

 _\- -_-… payasa. No te imaginas lo que debo hacer para que el piso sea cómodo al menos en las noches._

 _-Oh vamos, has pasado gran parte de tu vida en entrenamientos. Un piso no debe ser nada para ti._

 _-Pero es un hotel… Rias, todos tienen camas Queen y yo tengo un maldito piso… No es justo…. T-T._

 _-Jajajaja, ok. Tal vez he exagerado… Pero no deseo que Twilight se me adelante._

Ise alzó una ceja al leer eso, no entendía a que se refería… En eso todo cuadro y se sonrojo a la implicación de la chica. Vaya que tiene una gran imaginación.

- _No me culpes… Culpa a las novelas de Rarity, maldigo haberlas leído y odio pensar que son buenas._

 _-¿Debo de preguntar…? Mejor no, conociendo a Rarity… Pero recuerda que los profesores vigilan Rias. Y conoces a Twilight, ella nunca haría algo así a menos que se sienta más que lista y ella misma ha dicho que no es así._

 _-Sí… Es sólo que aún estoy insegura en muchas cosas, no me puedes culpar. Además, no es sólo Twilight quien me preocupa…_

Ise se rasco la nuca al no entender de que diablos esta hablando esta chica. Pero ahora mismo su cabeza estaba en otra cosa, rogaba que ella no pregunte nada sobre la situación que tienen entre manos y que no puede decir. Morirá…

 _-Ise… ¿Todo bien en Kyoto? Las fotos de la tarde me tienen ansiosa, así como al resto…_

 _-No hay nada de que preocuparse… Además, todo está bien en el lugar._

Ise odiaba mentirle a Rias pero no desea que ella se preocupe demasiado. Si la situación es lo que cree entonces lo mejor es que sólo se muevan los que están en Kyoto para así no llamar atención indeseada. Ver como Rias le escribía de lo que pasó estos dos días hizo que ría, parece que aún con ellos fuera las cosas en casa no cambian.

- _Mejor ve a dormir, no deseo que tengas sueño en lo que resta del día de mañana, tienen tanto que ver. Buenas noches Ise, te amo._

 _-Igualmente Rias, también te amo._

Con eso hecho, el joven cerró la burbuja de chat para luego poner el aparato a un lado para luego echarse y ver el techo del cuarto en el que está, de nuevo.

No sabía que pensar exactamente. Era sencillo ver qué la situación en sí le da más de un problema y es que intuye quien es el que está detrás de todo esto aparte del tal Raidou. Estaba cerrando los ojos debido al cansancio que tiene y eso sumado a lo que acaba de ver. Vaya día… Cerró los ojos y se relajó, tal vez eso lo ayude un poco.

….

-Está dormido.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué te hace creer eso? ¿El ronquido o que su respiración es tranquila? – Ray miro a Pinkie quién se rasco la nuca a ese comentario.

Ahora mismo, todas las chicas del grupo miraban como Ise dormía en el regazo de Twilight. La chica sonreía al ver la interacción entre Ray y Pinkie. Más al ver que una en verdad noto la idiotez de su comentario.

-Que lastima, había venido con la intención de finalmente hacer bebés con él.

-¡Xenovia, esas cosas no se dicen! – Irina se mostró avergonzada por el comentario de su amiga y que además la idea la daba imágenes nada dignas para un ángel como ella… aunque le guste.

-Oh, Ise-san estuvo meditando. – Asia puso su mano en la frente del joven para luego sonreír. – Parece que incluso ahora entrena.

-Wow Asia, sin duda el entrenamiento te está haciendo bien. – Aki le alzó un pulgar a la rubia quien sonrió apenada. – Espero que el nuestro también sea así.

-Si no mal recuerdo, ustedes dos desean crear algo distinto ¿Verdad? – Las dos Pawn asintieron a las palabras de Twilight.

-Es molesto tener que cambiar de armas en medio del combate, esos segundos de cambio pueden ser vitales para ambas. – Kaori sentía la limitación de su Balance Breaker, además que… - Según Azazel-sensei un Balance Breaker puede evolucionar si su usuario lo desea.

-Sí, ambas deseamos un medio para usar nuestros estilos de la mejor manera. – Aki miro su celular al decir eso. – Aw, 3 a 2… rayos.

-Saben que de llevar eso acabo, es más que posible que sus Sacred Gear se vuelvan Longinus ¿no? – Las palabras de Ray hicieron que todos la vean. – Es una teoría pero Azazel y Penemue han pensado que las Longinus de por sí son Sacred Gears que han ido más allá de su poder original, por el ejemplo tenemos el Boosted Gear, hay Sacred Gears que tienen la repotenciación o el apoyo.

-Oh, en pocas palabras es posible crear Longinus si el Sacred Gear evoluciona a cierto punto. – Irina dijo eso con mucho interés.

-Tal vez por eso Azazel dijo que hay muchas cosas pasando actualmente que nunca antes habían pasado. – Xenovia miro a Ise quién aún dormía. – El poder del Sekiryuutei y el Rey Supremo está afectando a quienes están cerca.

-Por ello debemos ser más fuertes, tal vez sea difícil pero… no quiero dejarle todo el peso a Ise, ya tiene suficiente con lo que tiene. – Twilight acarició la cabeza del joven quién de veía calmado. – Je, no me canso de verlo dormir.

-Es verdad, se ve tan tranquilo… tan lindo. – Asia dijo eso por inercia para luego aclarar su garganta. – Pero es cierto que debemos ser más fuertes, he mejorado en mi magia defensiva y de curación pero siento que a veces no basta.

-Ni que lo digas, nosotros tres tratamos de acostumbrarnos a las otras formas del Pawn pero… - Aki dijo eso con una cara complicada. – Incluso con el consejo que Belcebú-sama nos dio.

-¿Consejo?

-Si, luego de la batalla con los siervos de Sairaorg-san, Ajuka-sama vino a hablar con nosotros y pues, hizo unas modificaciones en nuestras piezas. – Kaori trató de recordar lo que dijo. – Era algo sobre que, nuestras piezas nos eligieron. Por lo que nosotros debemos crecer y ellas a nuestro paso. Luego de ello las modificó, según él para que no tengamos problemas en nuestro crecimiento.

-Al parecer las Evil Pieces nos limitaban por alguna razón. – La castaña dijo eso muy pensativa. – A Kurama también ya que por su sangre las piezas no han crecido como se esperaba.

El lobo ladro a esas palabras y que además hizo que Ise se mueva un poco pero que se quede dormido aún. Todos vieron al animal que bajó las orejas en señal de perdón.

-Ahora que lo mencionan, hizo lo mismo esa noche con Akeno-san, vino a nuestro cuarto y le pidió hacer unos ajustes a su pieza debido a Innis. – Irina chasqueo los dedos – Dijo algo sobre una posibilidad de evolución.

-Mutation Pieces. – Twilight murmuró ello, tal vez el Maou ve la posibilidad de evolución en ellos y por ello cambió algo en las piezas.

-Ahm… lo de Yasaka-sama también es una preocupación para todos, Rias Onee-sama me llamó hace una hora para preguntar como estábamos y… le tuve que mentir. – la rubia se mostró triste al decir de eso.

-Woah, Asia-chan es una chica rebelde.

-Auuuuuu, no quiero ser una chica mala. – la rubia se mostró más que asustada sobre la idea de ser una rebelde pero todos rieron un poco.

Los minutos pasaron y todos intuían que Ise no iba a despertar hoy. Debía de estar exhausto y Twilight optó por dejarlo en su lugar para que duerma. Kurama se echó al lado de su amo para darle calor. Tras ello, una a una se fueron retirando, ir con cuidado para ir a sus habitaciones era una misión difícil dado que…

-¡Aja! Las pillé. – Rossweise estaba frente a las habitaciones de las chicas. - ¿Dónde estaban?

-Mejor dicho… ¿Dónde estabas tú Rossweise?

-Evitando que dos pervertidos se pasen de listos conmigo. – Ya intuían quienes eran. – Ahora, díganme donde han estado o sino…

-Sólo fuimos a ver a I-nii, queríamos hablar de la situación en si pero lo hallamos dormido. – la chica miro a Pinkie para luego suspirar.

-Vale, les creo pero no lo repitan. Tienen suerte que yo note que no estaban y no otro profesor. – Rossweise se tomaba más que en serio su trabajo y cosas así son lo que muchos creen tierno en ella. – Vayan a dormir, iré a ver que Ise-kun este bien, un favor de Rias-san.

Con eso dicho, la mujer fue a la habitación indicada. Las chicas se vieron las caras confusas para luego volver a sus respectivos cuartos. Mañana será un día agitado. Aunque Twilight miró un segundo con duda el camino por el que Rossweise fue.

-Serán ideas mías. – la chica fue tras Pinkie tras dar un bostezo, mañana es otro día.

En su camino a la habitación de Ise, Rossweise no pudo evitar sentir envidia de ellas. Disfrutar el viaje escolar y demás son cosas que ella no hizo en sus años de escuela, tan centrada en sus estudios que siente que perdió su oportunidad de… negó con la cabeza para luego verse en la habitación del joven.

Al entrar y verlo dormido al lado de Kurama la hizo sonreír inconscientemente. Se acercó a él para luego acomodar la sabana que lo cubría. Verlo tan calmado le hace increíble pensar que en batalla tenga ese rostro, el de adrenalina y la de un guerrero. Suspiro al imaginar que debió pasar para tener expresiones nada dignas de la de alguien de sólo 17 años.

-Lamento que tengas que haber pasado tanto. – Rossweise se rasco la nuca. – Pero al menos no deseo que pases lo de esa vez con esa armadura tan horrible. – La mujer sacó unos cabellos de su cara. – Y lamento mi acción de ayer y… tus amigos si trataron de espiar, ya me hice cargo. – Rio al ver como se acomodaba. – Tienen suerte, Rias-san y Twilight… tienen suerte de que… estés con ellas… Ojalá yo… - se detuvo al ver lo cerca que estuvo de decir una barbarie, sacudió la cabeza para luego levantarse. – Qué estupidez fue esa.

Optó por irse a dormir, mañana será un día atareado y… es una estupidez, él ya tiene a dos maravillosas chicas, ella no cabe ahí y ahora es su profesora, ella no tiene nada que ver en esto…

* * *

-¿Qué le pasó a ustedes dos? – Ise estaba al frente de ambos jóvenes quienes tenían moretones y demás en la cara. – No me digan qué…

-Es parte del sacrificio…

-Estas son medallas de honor.

El joven rio a sus palabras porque en serio, se ven terribles. Hoy en el tercer día del paseo escolar, todos esperaban para ir a Arashirama, donde el Tenryuu-ji estaba. Hace dos años fue el único lugar al que pudo visitar bien de Kyoto, a pesar del nombre Ddraig no recuerda una pelea en ese lugar, al menos hasta donde va su memoria. La idea de ver al menos la representación de un dragón Oriental le agrada, más al saber que uno de los Reyes Dragon Yu-Long es un dragón Oriental.

Todos ya estaban deseosos de explorar el lugar pero justo en frente de ellos, una niña rubia con ropas de sacerdotisa apareció. Kunou estaba escondiendo sus orejas y colas, obvio dada la cantidad de gente. La presencia de la niña hizo que Matsuda y Motohama la vean con asombro.

-Hola Kunou. Veo que viniste.

-Por supuesto, la tía Ayame me enseñó a cumplir mis promesas, dije que les daría un tour y eso haré. – La niña se veía mucho mejor ahora si la comparaban con ayer. – Además, será divertido.

Mientras Matsuda miraba curioso la interacción entre ambos pasó a ver a Motohama y ver su agitada respiración le hizo recordar que su amigo es un incurable lolicon. Justo cuando iba a decir algo….

-¡Qué linda! – Kiryu golpeó al de lentes al ver a la pequeña rubia y la abrazo. - ¿¡De dónde la conoces Hyoudo!? – Ver la reacción de la chica… ¿Otra Lolicon?

-¡Suéltame, no actúes tan familiar conmigo plebeya!

-¡Actuando y hablando como una princesa también! ¡Qué perfecta imagen! – Es oficial, la perdimos…

-Que suerte que te creció el pecho Asia. – Irina le susurró eso a su amiga quien asintió con miedo mientras se cubría el pecho.

En fin, dada la situación y todo lo demás, Kunou se presentó ante todos. Se ofreció a ser la guía de ellos durante el día y que además les dará información adicional de lo que vean. A Twilight le vino de maravilla y sacó su cuaderno para escribir todo lo necesario. Por ejemplo, ver al Unryu-zu era una vista más que magnífica, además que es como se dice… pareciera que te sigue.

Kunou se mostraba feliz diciendo lo que sabía y además que respondía con gusto las preguntas de Twilight y una que otra duda del resto. Se veía muy feliz y animada, como todo niño debería ser. Ir al camino de Bambú demostraba que en serio la niña necesita de esto.

Luego de la visita, optaron por comer tofu donde ella les prometió habría buena comida. No sólo eso, pudieron hablar y descansar un poco, sin duda el tofu estaba bueno. Justo en el camino se encontraron con Kiba y el grupo de este, estaban yendo a Tenryuu-ji en esos momentos ya que habían acabado de ver Togetsukyou.

-Oh chicos, que bueno ver que disfrutan Arashiyama. – Azazel estaba bebiendo en el lugar, se le veía relajado… aunque no debería estar bebiendo.

-Sensei… ¿Es buena idea de que beba? – Asia hizo la pregunta, una que cierta mujer estaba de acuerdo.

-¡Así es, se lo he dicho varias veces pero no me hace caso! – Rossweise sonaba más que molesta. -¡Compórtese como un adulto responsable!

-Pides demasiado… - Ray dijo eso por inercia.

-Oh vamos, es sólo un pequeño descanso… además si no actúes linda, nunca vas a… - Ise abrió los ojos con horror, deja vu… Tomo lo más cercano que tenía a la mano, la pelota que Pinkie tenía para el estrés y la lanzó al caído. - ¡Au!

-¡Mi pelota! – Pinkie fue tras el objeto mientras Azazel se sobaba la nuca y Rossweise miraba confusa lo que pasó.

-¡Ise, que diablos! – Ver al joven hacerle lenguaje de manos, una ventaja de haber tenido de tutora a Penemue años, entendió lo que le quería decir y de la que se salvó. – Bien… Rossweise, ve con ellos.

-¿Cómo? – la mujer se sorprendió por el cambio de actitud. - ¿Seguro?

-Necesitas relajarte, qué yo recuerde el alcohol no es lo tuyo. – la mujer bajó la cabeza apenada, un sorbo y estaba fuera. – Además que no deseo llevarte por el lugar a rastras, trata de pensar en otras cosas y relajarte, lo necesitas.

-Pues… si lo dice así.

-Ven Rossweise, será divertido. Estamos pensando en ir a Togetsukyou ahora. – Aki jaló a la mujer de la silla.

La Valkiria miró apenada al resto para luego asentir, mejor caminar que embriagarse tras un sorbo de alcohol. Y… Mejor lo deja así, fue con los jóvenes en su paseo para cambiar de aires. Azazel sonrió al ver eso, esa chica es muy seria… debe relajarse.

* * *

Llegar a Togetsukyou hizo que el ambiente sea mejor, Rossweise trataba de actuar natural ya que en teoría está en horario de trabajo y…

-Relájate, no tiene nada de malo pasarla bien y en paz, con Sensei no hubiera sido posible. – Kaori le dijo eso a la chica quien asintió algo apenada.

-Lo sé, conociendo mi baja tolerancia al alcohol hubiera hecho el ridículo.

-Oh peor, en caso que te necesitemos como se debe no hubieras podido ayudar. – Pinkie dijo eso con una gran sonrisa mientras todos la veían. - ¿Qué?

-Siento que ya marcamos nuestro destino. – Xenovia suspiro al decir eso, no sería la primera vez.

Rossweise sonrió al ver como todos interactuaban. Atrás de ella, Kiryu se reía de Matsuda y Motohama sobre algo que si volteas en este puente pierdes tu inteligencia. Algo nada lógico, pero viven viendo lo ilógico ser real, tendrá algo de verdad. Otra era que si lo haces perderás lo que te une a tu amado.

Twilight al oír eso se aferró a Ise con fuerza y le dijo que no voltee, cosa que el joven vio con gracia. Aunque no esperó que Asia y Ray se unan a él y pues… vaya que son crédulas. Ver ello y todo lo que ocasiona le hace ver que eligió bien en quedarse en este lugar, en el Valhala no era tratada con mucho respeto debido a las actitudes de Odin, aunque al final todo se redujo a que era por motivos mayores… Kurama quien estaba a su lado la vio confundido por lo que pasaba, ella rio un poco ya que sin duda así eran las cosas con estos chicos.

-Lo de los amantes es una superstición, no ha pasado nunca. – Kunou dijo eso con mucha seriedad, pero no le prestaron atención dado que hay gente crédula aquí.

Fue en eso que… Todos sintieron algo extraño, cuando se percataron se veían en el mismo lugar solo que sin gente y… con una densa neblina. Kurama gruñó debido al cambio de lugar, esto no le gusta.

-Esto es… lo sabía. – Ise activo el Boosted Gear dado que solo estaban ellos y Kiba quien a lo lejos se le veía preocupado. Este alzó vuelo y fue con ellos para luego mostrarse serio. – Dimension Lost.

-Una Longinus, lo que nos faltaba. – Twilight y Pinkie activaron sus trajes mientras el resto se ponía en guardia.

-Esto es… Peligroso, que nos hayan transportado a los que tenemos contacto con lo sobrenatural. Un poder terrible… - Rossweise se puso su traje de Valkiria con Kurama a su lado.

-Tch, pensar que nos atacarán usando un método así. – Ray se puso al lado de Asia.

-Esta niebla… - Kunou miraba el lugar con miedo. – Antes de morir, uno de los guardias de mi madre habló sobre esta niebla.

Todos miraban a todos lados, estaban a merced del enemigo. La llegada de Azazel al lugar hizo que todos se calmen un poco aunque el mismo caído se veía complicado.

-Lost Dimension, sólo uno la tiene y trabaja para él. ¿Listo Ise?

-Sí, sin duda él irá a por mí. – El X-Pulse de Ise ya le dio la señal. – Tiempo sin verte…Cao Cao.

En uno de los extremos del puente, un numeroso grupo apareció, todos jóvenes de ambos sexos, vestían uniformes escolares similares pero era el del medio quien Ise miraba con atención. Un joven que vestía un uniforme y llevaba un Han Chino. En su mano, esa lanza que le dio a los demonios y caídos del grupo una sensación de pavor… True Longinus.

-Es bueno verlo al fin Gobernador Azazel. – Su mirada pasó a Ise para luego sonreír. – Hyoudo Issei, finalmente saldaremos cuentas.

Ise quiso dar un paso al frente pero Azazel lo detuvo, no era el momento aún. Porque había alguien sobre ellos, una figura que sólo una persona conocía, la chica llevaba un par de alas hechas de fuego y… su cabello del tono de las llamas.

-Jo, veo que están todos presentes. – la chica pasó a ver a cierta persona del grupo. – Twilight Sparkle. – todos pasaron a ver a Twilight quien alzó vuelo y ver mejor a la desconocida, no podía creerlo…

-Sunset… Shimmer… - la sonrisa de la tal Sunset mostraba que sin duda se conocían. - ¿Cómo?

-Creo que esa charla irá luego Twilight Sparkle, primero… hay cosas que hablar. – Cao Cao sonrió al decir eso, hora de jugar.

* * *

-¿Dónde? – Kasumi se vio sorprendida por el cambio de ambiente.

Ella y Ayane estaban en Togetsukyou haciendo una búsqueda y de la nada, toda presencia de personas o similares se fue, como si nada.

Ayane miraba la zona del bosque para luego usar el poder en sus ojos y notar que… nada acá era real en el sentido estricto de la palabra. Era una copia hecha de energía y… al ver la zona de nuevo, ver como la energía de sus amigos estaba muy cerca… el puente.

 _ **-Deprisa niña, parece qué la ayuda será muy necesaria. –**_ Magus sabía que la chica desea ir, lo siente en ella.

-Maldita sea… ¡Vamos Kasumi! – Ayane dio un salto para ir donde sus amigos, la castaña asintió y fue tras su hermana, hora de trabajar.

* * *

-True Longinus… La lanza sagrada que los Serafín hablan… - Irina no creía que veía con sus propios ojos el arma legendaria de su religión.

-Oí cosas de ella de niña. La lanza que perforó el pecho de Jesús. La lanza que se baño con la sangre de Jesús. ¡El arma absoluta que perforó el cuerpo del Hijo de Dios! – Xenovia habló en susurro y asombro, ver esa arma…

 **-Pensar que vería de nuevo el arma que mato a mi amigo… No sé que sentir a esto, si bien Yeshua sabía que así debía ser… Tch…** \- Haou se mostraba complicado, obvio que ver el arma que mato a su amigo es… - **Para los seguidores de la religión Católica es un símbolo Ise, que muestra la muerte de Yeshua en la cruz, no sólo eso. Muestra también el inicio de su ascenso al cielo y el cumplimiento de lo dicho en las santas escrituras. Para todo creyente es peligroso verla, mira a tus amigas creyentes… en especial la rubia.**

Ise vio como Asia miraba la lanza como su estuviera en una especie de trance. Aki tapo sus ojos al notar ello ya que estaba perdiendo brillo en estos.

-¿Aki-san?

-¡No mires, esa lanza… algo tiene que me da nervios!

-Muy bien Aki, veo que tus instintos son buenos.

-¿Qué tiene esa lanza Sensei? Me da escalofríos y parece que cautiva a los creyentes de la religión Católica. – Kaori le dio a Irina y Xenovia un par de pellizcos para que no sigan viendo esa cosa.

-Porque así es. Gente de fe no debe ver esa lanza, se vuelven locos. Es una de las reliquias santas junto a la Santa Cruz, el Santo Grial, los Clavos Sagrados y el Manto de Turín. – Si Ise no mal recuerda 4 de estas reliquias santas son Sacred Gears y Longinus.

-¡Tú, tú eres quien tiene a mi madre! – Kunou dijo eso con claridad y rabia.

Cao Cao no dijo nada y Sunset sólo miraba todo desde el cielo. Twilight por su lado trataba de razonar todo…

-Así es, digamos que deseo que ella nos ayude en un experimento para nuestro patrocinador.

-¿Hablas del tal Raidou? – la ligera sorpresa en la cara del joven hizo que Ise sonría. – No eres el único que ha estado investigando.

-Touche… Pero he de decir que Raidou y sus planes me importan poco. Sólo tengo una meta ahora.

-Supongo que negociar contigo es un gran no.

-Bien deducido guapo. – Sunset sonrió al ver la expresión de Twilight.- ¿Comenzamos?

Ise invocó a Ascalon y se la lanzó a Xenovia, el resto se puso en guardia dado que había un buen número de enemigos. Cao Cao vio a su objetivo, en verdad pelear con Azazel también le agradaría, pero… A un lado de él, apareció un niño de piel oscura. Debajo de él emergieron monstruos, los monstruos que pelearon más de una vez en Kuoh, así que de ahí salen.

Antes de que Azazel diga algo, Ise ya con su armadura y Red Queen en mano corrió hacia Cao Cao quien preparó su lanza y con un movimiento de esta lanzó una ráfaga de poder sacro. El Sekiryuutei canalizó oscuridad en la espada y desvió el ataque apenas a un lado. Con eso dicho, ambos desaparecieron de la vista de todos solo para oír impactos de choques a un lado del puente.

-¡Ese idiota, se adelantó! – Ray gritó furiosa al ver lo que pasó.

-Jaja, ahora veo porque Cao Cao desea luchar con él, primera vez que veo su rayo ser desviado. – Sunset se paró al lado de Leonardo. – Pero quedamos nosotros.

-¿Qué Sacred Gear es ese sensei? – Kiba tenía una espada en su mano mientras miraba a las bestias que fueron creadas.

-Anihilation Maker, una Longinus de Rango alto, tiene el poder de destruir el mundo.

-¿Es más fuerte que Ise-san?

-No Asia, en general diría que el Boosted Gear y el Divine Dividing son superiores en poder destructivo puro. Pero esa cosa, puede crear bestias capaces de aniquilar todo si el dueño tiene la capacidad, cosa que veo… no es así. – Sunset se encogió de hombros, no le iba a dar una respuesta. – Todo depende del usuario, su imaginación es el límite. Y pensar que tres poseedores de Longinus se reunieron en nuestras narices. Esta era para los Sacred Gear es muy compleja y más porque todo está pasando de un modo extraño y hasta irónico. Los Sacred Gaers están evolucionando, las Longinus tal vez sean las que evolucionaron rápidamente y no sea un virus en el sistema… Padre ¿qué pensaste al crear algo tan peligroso y maravilloso como esos objetos?

Todos vieron a Azazel con asombro, parece que esto si lo afectó un poco. Todos se prepararon para pelear, por lo que ven y saben toda debilidad de un Sacred Gear es el mismo usuario. Es una debilidad que todos comparten. Viendo que todos miraban a Leonardo, Sunset rio.

-Jaja, parece que descubrieron tu debilidad Leonardo. – la chica creó fuego en sus manos. – Es verdad, nuestro pequeño amigo no es muy fuerte físicamente pero tiene una buena imaginación.

-Ese Sacred Gear tuyo… Flames of Will, un Sacred Gear de fuego altamente peligroso debido a su gran poder de las llamas. – Azazel analizó el poder de la chica. – Supongo que tienes ya tu Balance Breaker.

-Oh, eso no se revela en la primera cita. – Sunset miro a Twilight quien aún no salía de su asombro. – Mejor dejemos los juegos tontos y… ¡A pelear!

Sunset fue hacia Twilight quien se puso en guardia mientras el resto veía como esos monstruos iban hacia ellos lentamente con los poseedores de Sacred Gears mirando todo a una distancia segura, de seguro a esperar a que se cansen.

-Ok, el plan es simple... Resistir hasta qué esas cosas se cansen. – el grito de una de esas bestias hizo que Ray se tape el oído. – Mejor aún… ¡Mátenlos!

Una de las bestias abrió la boca y un rayo de luz fue hacia ellos. Rossweise apareció al frente de este con Pinkie a su lado y ambas crearon un muro de hielo repotenciado con magia nórdica que contuvo el ataque.

-Luz… Eso… ¡Mandaban esas cosas para obtener información y crear monstruos más fuertes! – Rossweise se sobo la mano, ese ataque era fuerte.

-Nos investigaban, sacaban la información de nuestras peleas. – Aki disparo a una de esas cosas mientras protegía a Asia de cualquier ataque a distancia.

-No sólo eso, saben los medios para atacarnos y demás, si que hicieron su tarea. – Xenovia cortó una de esas cosas con Ascalon, sin duda era una buena espada y más por su aura. - ¡Agh, fuera!

-No lo entiendo, si pueden crear estas cosas pudieron…

-Ahí yace el error Irina. – La castaña miro al caído tras cortar a una de esas cosas. – No pueden dado que ese niño no está al nivel de crear bestias de ese calibre. No son bestias God Slayer.

-Ya veo, es por ello que no han hecho ataques a gran escala. – Kaori cortó a otra bestia con sus kodachis. – Sensei… Ise-kun…

-Dejemos que esos dos peleen, tienen cuentas que saldar y esas dos arriba también. – Miro el cielo donde Twilight y esa chica Sunset peleaban. – Mejor actúo serio. – Activando su armadura, Azazel lanzó varias lanzas hacia esas bestias que las mato de inmediato pero más emergieron de los restos de los anteriores. – Repugnante…

-Y siguen viniendo. – Kiba creó una espada para luego lanzarla a la sombra de una de esas cosas y este se detuvo. – Ahora Xenovia.

La chica hizo caso y junto a Kurama fueron al monstruo y lo derrotaron pero un grupo iba por ellos. El lobo por instinto creo una barrera de aire para alejar a esas cosas dando la oportunidad de que Rossweise, Aki y Ray ataquen con magia al gran grupo y los destruya sin problemas. Pero un rayo de luz iba hacias ellas, para sorpresa de ellas un espejo de hielo apareció para reflejar el ataque. Pinkie estaba en la última línea con Asia y Kunou a su lado.

 _ **-Tch, pensar que me harías estar en la vanguardia. Mejor que hagas un buen trabajo Pinkamena.**_

La chica asintió a las palabras de Diane para luego ver como Kaori e Irina de ponían frente a ella, listas para defenderla en caso una de esas cosas se les acerque. Miró al aire y noto la lucha entre Twilight y Sunset, ojalá que…

En el aire, ambas chicas lanzaban ráfagas de magia de luz y fuego, el choque hacia temblar el aire. A pesar de no ir en serio, era una buena batalla.

-¿Por qué… Por qué estás?

-Tú mejor que nadie sabe de eso Twilight. – Sunset lanzó una ráfaga de fuego a la chica que lo bloqueo con un círculo defensivo. – Mi anhelo…

-Pero… ¡Llegar a esto, nunca creí eso de ti! – Twilight sufrió un golpe en el estómago mientras Sunset sólo retrocedía. – Siempre… Siempre pensé que…

-No Twilight, lo nuestro es sólo rivalidad, nada más.

-¡No, no es así! – Twilight negó con la cabeza. - ¡Tal vez antes lo negué pero tú… tú fuiste mi primera amiga!

-¡Decir eso ahora no te ayudará! – Sunset creó una gran llamarada que fue hacia Twilight quien se defendió con un círculo mágico. - ¡Vamos, usa todo tu poder, el poder del Elemento de la Magia!

-¡Sunset, no debe acabar así…! – Por instinto, Twilight sacó más poder hasta el punto que sus alas brillaron un poco y estas absorban la magia de fuego. – Esto es…

-Interesante, veo que hay una evolución en esa cosa. Mejor me esfuerzo también un poco – Las alas de fuego de la chica se hicieron más grandes en respuesta a sus palabras. – Vamos…

Twilight no tuvo más opción que sacar más poder, más porque en cierto modo no tenía otro camino. El choque entre ambas seguía, no había tregua.

Mientras tanto, en el puente. Todos trataban de tener a esas bestias y a los usuarios de Sacred Gear a raya, el problema yace en que son demasiados. Acabas con una de esas bestias y salen 10. Azazel mantenía lejos a los usuarios de Sacred Gear mientras le dejaba esas bestias a los jóvenes.

Rossweise atrapó a esas cosas con una cadena para luego lanzarlos hacia Aki quien los hizo polvo con un disparo cargado. Kurama, Kaori y Ray tenían a raya a las cosas que trataban de acercarse a ellos con todo lo que tenían, pero el número era un problema y a veces unos se les escapa. Y eso es tedioso para todos, más que deben de ver que hacer para que los ataques de luz no les den. Lo que en verdad les preocupa ahora a todos es hallar el modo que no se les acerquen demasiado…

-¿Algún plan brillante? Cuál sea… - Irina pidió una opinión… nada. – Rayos…

-Ugh, es como ver a esas cosas de The Walking Dead… - Xenovia degolló a una de esas cosas que se les acercó. – Sólo que estos son más feos.

-¡Amigos atrás de ustedes! – el grito de Asia hizo que todos volteen. Eran bestias voladoras…

-Genial… Lo que nos faltaba. – Pinkie lanzó varias estacas de hielo para tratar de dañar a una de esas cosas pero nada. – Ok… tenemos un problema.

-¡Lo dudo! – el grito de una voz familiar hizo que todos miren al cielo.

Una figura lanzo varios objetos a las bestias voladoras con algo en estas y al simple contacto explotaron. De inmediato, otra figura emergió tras un fuerte viento y cortó las bestias cercanas a los que estaban al frente. Las dos figuras eran de chicas usando un atuendo similar al de los ninjas… una de ellas era….

-¡Ayane! – el grito de alegría de los jóvenes hizo que la mencionada sonría.

-Hola a todos, Kunou-chan… - la chica posó su vista sobre los enemigos, tanto humanos como las bestias. – Kasumi…

-Lo sé, hay que resistir. – Kasumi preparó su arma para luego ponerse en guardia. – Las introducciones pueden esperar… creo.

-¡Suena bien! – Azazel pateó a una de esas cosas en la cara. - ¡Ayane, él está…!

-No, no está en el área… Sólo nosotros. – La chica lanzó un kunai explosivo a una de esas cosas para luego mirar al caído. -¿E Ise?

-Con Cao Cao, ya sabes que esos dos desean luchar y saldar cuentas. – La chica asintió a esas palabras.

La batalla empezó a tornarse más de un solo lado, más para los de la Alianza que la Facción de Héroes. Y eso era un alivio, a menos para ellos pero…

El sonido de dos personas pisando tierra con fuerza llamó la atención de todos. En medio del puente, Twilight y Sunset se veían muy cansadas y algo de la ropa desgarrada. Se notaba que ninguna había parado en la pelea ya que aún tenían sus poderes en mano.

-Vaya, pensar que antes no podías pelear cuerpo a cuerpo es… Has mejorado mucho.

-Y eso que aún no doy todo. – Sunset sonrió a esas palabras, ella tampoco.

-Veo que la tienes difícil Sunset. – Atrás de ella, un joven de cabello blanco apareció con una espada en mano. – Mejor descansa un poco, no querrás rebelar todo tu poder aun… ¿Verdad?

-Tch, como desees Sigfrido. – Sunset retrocedió y se puso al lado de Leonardo para recuperar fuerzas, para sorpresa de Azazel las llamas de sus alas aceleran la curación… ¿Acaso…?

-Twilight, retrocede. – Kiba se puso al frente de ella, ese tipo le da mala espina. – Ve con Asia, trata la herida. No deseo que Ise-kun se preocupe por ti más de lo necesario.

-Yuuto… gracias. – la chica retrocedió tras agradecer a su amigo y lo dejo con ese tipo.

-Kiba Yuuto, quien posee las espadas Sacro demoníacas. Cuanto he esperado por este momento. – Sigfrido sacó a su arma predilecta, esa espada que se dice es un arma de un poder destructivo equivalente a Durandal, Gram. – Un oponente digno, espero.

-Esa espada… Sin duda da una sensación de muerte horrible. – Kiba se puso en guardia mientras Irina y Xenovia aparecían a su lado. – Ustedes…

-Y pensar que nos traicionarías…

-No es así Irina, la Iglesia tiene fuertes usuarios de espadas sagradas, ustedes son un ejemplo claro. – Sigfrido bloqueo dos ráfagas de magia que fueron hacia él y luego un ataque de la Espada Estilo Sierra de Kaori. – Wow, para que puedas agitar esta cosa y golpear con fuerza, nada mal.

-Tch, es hábil… - La fuerza de la espada rompió la suya y ella se vio forzada a retroceder. – Sin duda es una espada muy fuerte.

-No solo eso, su poder destructivo es similar a Durandal, esto será más que difícil. – Xenovia no sabía que decir.

-Vayan con el resto, yo me encargo de él. – Las palabras del rubio hizo que las presentas lo miren. – Ayuden a Ayane y la otra chica con los humanos con Sacred Gear, no solo eso… cuiden a Kunou mientras Asia cura a Twilight. Ray, Rossweise y Kurama no podrán defender siempre a Pinkie.

Todas sabían que Pinkie trata de congelar a las bestias esas a distancia pero le costaba mucho dado que llevar el aire helado a donde quiere es… complicado. Con un asentimiento general fueron a ayudar a quienes los necesitan, dejando a esos dos solos…

-Veo que te sientes confiado de desear pelear conmigo.

-Tras todo lo que pase, sería un tonto no ser cauteloso. Irina y Xenovia te hubieran enfrentado pero no están al nivel para hacerlo.

-¿Oh, acaso tú sí? – Ver al rubio desaparecer y luego verlo a su lado le hizo bloquear el golpe de la espada de este con Gram… - Bien, parece que si puedes decir que hay fundamentos.

Ambas espadas trataban de superar a la otra. Kiba sentía que la suya estaba perdiendo terreno y que se iba a romper. Eso era más que obvio dado que Gram es la espada demoníaca más poderosa. Cuando su X-Pulse le aviso de que su arma ya es iba a romper, la soltó de inmediato y salto hacia atrás. No había duda que en término de poder, Sigfrido es superior…

-Ise-kun no exageró al decir que eres fuerte.

-¿Qué puedo decir? En la organización, Arthur de la Espada Sagrada Real y yo, el de la Espada Emperador Demoníaca somos de renombre. – Kiba rio, sin duda lo eran… Primera vez que lucha con un espadachín de este porte. – Creí que te vería asustado.

-Para nada, tras luchar contra Rahab y Loki, son pocas las cosas que me dan pavor. – Kiba se levanto y creo otra espada. – Es solo que me emociona la idea de ver hasta donde me ha llevado mi entrenamiento diario.

-Entusiasta, me agradas. – Sigfrido sacó de su espalda su Sacred Gear, su Twice Critical. La nueva extremidad tomó otra arma espada mientras la mano normal libre tomaba otra más. – Balmung y Nothung. ¿Crees poder seguir mi ritmo?

-No lo sé... – Volvió a crear una espada sacro demoníaca pero esta tenía unos tipos de dientes en uno de los lados y luego otra que era más curva al final del arma. – Veamos como me va. – Marcas aparecieron en los dorsos de las espadas, la primera ganó un aire más brillante mientras la otra un aire de mayor filo.

-Esos son los famosos Cheats que oí. Impresionante. Aunque yo aún no he ido con todo mi poder. – Kiba sonrió a esas palabras.

-Yo tampoco.

Ambos desaparecieron y en cuestión de segundos sólo se veía el choque y destellos que las armas producían al chocar. Todo eso mientras el resto trataba de mantenerse firme en medio de la lucha.

Kurama mordió a uno de los humanos que trató de atacar a Pinkie para luego darle una descarga eléctrica. Ray lanzó varias lanzas de luz y de estos varios círculos mágicos se crearon, haciendo que de estas emerjan varias ráfagas de magia elemental. Un truco que desarrolló estas semanas, miro a su lado y pudo notar que Pinkie se veía exhausta. Naturalmente, la loca había servido como la barrera de hoy. Sus espejos hechos de hielo han protegido a todos de los ataques de esas bestias con luz.

-¿Necesitas algo? – Ray pateo una de esas cosas para luego acercarse a Pinkie.

-No… aún no… ¡Ross-chan, ahí te va uno!

-¡Ok! – La Valkiria agradeció el aviso ya que le permitió atrapar a esa cosa, implantar un círculo mágico de explosión y mandarlo a los humanos que Azazel estaba reteniendo. La explosión confundió a los jóvenes dándole al caído la oportunidad de atacar y de incapacitar a todos ellos. - ¡De nada!

-Genial, ahora no voy a poder evitar devolverle el favor… - Azazel miro como Rossweise creaba unas cadenas de magia para inmediatamente atrapar a la mayoría de humanos del lugar, excepto Sunset y Leonardo ya que la primera lo sacó del rango de estas. – Nada mal…

-Parece que tus aliados se quedaron sin modo de ayudarte. – Aki apuntó a Sunset quien sonrió. - ¿De qué estás…?

-¿Creyeron qué acabaría así? No es así linda, Cao Cao es alguien que piensa varios pasos adelante. – Sunset sacó un orbe. – Veamos… era así… Listo. – la chica lanzó la esfera y esta creó un pulso que destruyó las cadenas que Rossweise hizo para la sorpresa de ella.

-¿¡Una contra ecuación!? – Twilight grito al ver ello, se puso al lado de Rossweise quien se vio un poco afectada por lo último. – Siempre tan lista Sunset…

-Un poco, admito que el orbe fue idea de Cao Cao, yo sólo hice los cálculos, lástima que sólo tengo uno. – Azazel miró a la chica con cuidado.

-Una inteligencia comparable a la de Twilight y un Sacred Gear de fuego que por lo que veo… no es el Flames of Will que todos conocemos. Que cure las heridas, eso va más allá de las habilidades naturales de ese Sacred Gear ¿Una Nueva Longinus en potencia… Será posible?

-La verdad no lo sé ni me importa, sólo lleve el poder que tenía ya a un modo distinto. – Sunset miro a Twilight quien también se mostró muy sorprendida. – Lo mismo va para todos ustedes. Ninguno sigue el crecimiento normal de los Sacred Gear que tienen o del poder que tienen.

-¿Por qué conoces a Twily? ¿Quién eres? – Pinkie hizo la pregunta mientras Ayane y Kasumi aparecían a un lado de ella para protegerla, se veía muy cansada.

-Oh, simple… Tu amiga aquí presente y yo estudiamos un tiempo bajo dirección de Celestia. Fin de la historia, yo tomé un camino, ella tomó otro. Fin del cuento. – Sunset creó dos grandes esferas de fuego mientras Leonardo creaba más monstruos, esta vez más grandes. – Mientras más peleen, más datos le dan a este niño de crear monstruos que puedan vencerlos.

-Esto no tiene fin, debemos acabar con el niño ya. – Ray creo una lanza de luz y la lanzó hacia Leonardo. Para su sorpresa, el ala de fuego de Sunset la detuvo y la hizo cenizas. - ¿¡Qué!?

-Nuevo detalle, mis alas son muy versátiles y por cierto… - Sunset miro a Asia quien curaba a Pinkie y a Kunou que estaba al lado de la primera. - ¡No quiten la vista de su sanadora! – Sunset lanzó una gran llama a la chica quien noto tarde el ataque que iba hacia ambas rubias.

-¡Asia, Kunou! – Todos vieron el ataque estar cerca a ambas chicas, lo iban a recibir sin oportunidad de defenderse pero para sorpresa de todos, Ayane se paró en frente del ataque de fuego y extendió sus manos para que de ellas un destello verde emerja y bloquee el ataque.

La sorpresa general era enorme… ¿Desde cuando Ayane puede crear escudos de esa clase? Ella no usa magia así que… ¿Cómo?

Cuando el humo del impacto se disipo, los que habían visto a Akeno volverse Innis se quedaron helados al ver por un segundo esas marcas en el cuerpo de Ayane. Eran similares pero distintas a la vez, eran de un verde amarillento que daba el aire de venir de la naturaleza. El brillo en los ojos de la chica ya era prueba suficiente.

-¿Qué… Qué eres? – Sunset y Leonardo no creían lo que vieron, esta chica…

-Una Kunoichi furiosa. Nadie toca a mis amigas, perra. – Ayane miro furiosa a la chica y por un segundo se pudo ver atrás de ella la silueta de la Tercera Fase de la Onda.

Al parecer, este ataque sorpresa aún tiene sus sorpresas que revelar.

* * *

Insertar canción: Ryuusei [TV Edit.] – TiA

I Believe your promise

(Creo en tu promesa)

Al iniciar la canción, vemos un boceto que se encuentra dibujándose en blanco y negro que se nota a Issei, quien tiene a Kurama en sus brazos y Twilight juntos viendo un paisaje.

It's too hard to give me courage

(Es muy difícil darme valor)

Mientras que se puede ver que la imagen poco a poco se puede ver que se añade color en ella, se puede ver que ellos se encuentran dentro de la torre de Kioto viendo la ciudad.

Always I feel it the precious time seeing you...

(Siempre siento el precioso tiempo viéndote…)

Cuando se termina de colorear toda la imagen, repentinamente se desplaza al cambiarse a otra foto que la anterior estaba en blanco y negro pero poco a poco se añade color.

Tachidomatta kado ni

(Estando en esa esquina)

Y se puede ver que eran buena parte de los estudiantes de segundo año que estaban caminando por las calles de Kioto haciendo algo de turismo y viendo las cosas que estaban ahí previo a que se desplace cambiando la imagen de fondo.

Asu e mukau kaze wo kanjiteta

(Sentí que el viento se movía hacia un nuevo mañana)

Y la nueva imagen que estaba en blanco y negro se revela al ver a Issei, Asia, Twilight, Raynare, Pinkie, Irina y Xenovia que se encontraban caminado por las puertas Torii en el santuario de Fushimi Inari-taisha que se revela que ya tiene su color.

Machi no akari hoshikuzu mitai ni

(Mientras que la ciudad se volvía en polvo de estrellas)

De nueva cuenta, la imagen se desplaza para revelar una nueva que estaba en blanco y negro que poco a poco toma color que se ve a Ayane, Kaori, Aki, Aika, Pinkie e Irina viendo diversos lados de la calle del barrio de Gion pero en la foto vemos a Motohama y Matsuda gritando y persiguiendo a Issei mientras que el castaño caminaba con Yuuto y Genshiro conversando unas cosas entre ellos.

Futari tsutsumu kedo

(Como si fuera a envolverlos juntos)

Mientras que la imagen previa es desplazada, una nueva se revela que estaba en blanco y negro al comienzo que ve a las chicas que conoce Issei más Rosswiesse hacían una foto grupal que mientras se añade el color se podía ver que de fondo del paisaje que es tomada la foto se encontraba el Kinkaku-ji.

Sorezore ni chigau kagayaki ga aru to

(Y cada quien tiene un brillo diferente)

Cambiando la imagen de fondo podemos ver a Kunou que estaba en blanco y negro que se encontraba en un lugar completamente en blanco mientras veía ese lugar sin poder encontrar a nadie que la salve o que la pueda ayudar para encontrar a su madre.

Warau kimi ga ichiban mabushiku mieru yo

(Pero para mí tu risa es la lo que más brilla)

Y puede ver que llega Issei junto con sus amigos para ayudarla mientras que el lugar se convertía en un templo de la ciudad y poco a poco tomaba color haciendo que Kunou sonría para que tome la mano del castaño en señal de ayuda.

Yume wa ryuusei no you ni

(Un sueño se parece a una estrella fugaz)

Ahora vemos en una imagen como varias chicas junto con Kunou que todo estaba la imagen en blanco y negro que estaban animando a Issei con Yuuto mientras Motohama y Matsuda tienen una gran muestra de molestia en sus rostros.

Kodoku na tsubame no you ni

(Como si un arcoíris se aparece luego de la lluvia)

Mientras que la imagen ya tiene color podemos ver que los chicos se encuentran jugando una partida de videojuegos para ver que Issei y Yuuto están venciendo al dúo pervertido para luego ver que la imagen se cambia al ver que en blanco y negro vemos a Issei que es sorprendido por Serafall que se encontraba en su espalda y giñaba a la cámara para la sorpresa de Asia y Twilight.

Kono kokoro ni hikari wo tsuretekuru

(Y va trayendo la luz hacia este corazón)

Y se revela en la imagen que poco a poco se revelan más personajes que en el lado donde estaba Twilight vemos a Irina, Aki y Kaori algo molestas y sorprendidas, Ayane viendo lo que ocurre y hacia el lado de Asia vemos a Genshiro, Ruruko, Momo y Yura quienes trataban que se bajaba de la espalda del castaño mientras que la imagen se revela que se encuentran en el castillo Nijo.

Nayami tsuzukeru koto ga

(Y aún puedo tener problemas que me hacen preocupar)

Mientras que la imagen anterior es desplazada, podemos ver que un nuevo boceto que muestra a Azazel, Rosswiesse, Serafall y Yasaka teniendo una conversación en una parte de la sala.

Hitotsu no kotae ni naruyo

(Pero con una respuesta se solucionarán)

Y en otro lado de la sala podemos ver a Issei, Yuuto, Genshiro, Ayane y Pinkie disfrutando un tazón grande de Udon mientras que la imagen tiene color por completo.

Gomakashitari shinai to chikau no

(Y no podré mentirme a mi propio ser)

Ahora se revela un nuevo boceto que resulta ser aún se encontraba en blanco y negro que estaba Kunou junto con Kurama, mientras que Issei con sus amigos, parte del consejo estudiantil, Rosswiesse, Azazel y Serafall que aún se encontraba en blanco y negro.

I believe your promise, the precious time seeing you...

(Creo en tu promesa, el preciado tiempo viéndote…)

Para que cuando se agrega el color se puede ver la gran foto grupal en la entrada del palacio de Kioto para terminar la música de fondo mientras la imagen se mantiene en la pantalla.


	119. Determinación para Luchar

**Sekiryuutei Supremo**

 **Arco 9: Will and Propagation in Kyoto**

 **Capítulo 119: Determinación para Luchar**

Insertar canción: Doubt & Trust – Access (TV edit.)

Al iniciar la canción de fondo, vemos en diversos flashes de luz al ritmo de la música que en uno vemos a Sona, Rias y Akeno, en otro a Koneko, Ravel y Le Fay, después uno que está Fluttershy, Gasper y Rainbow, luego en uno a Rarity, Aj y Sairaorg, en otro a Rean, Fie, Celestia, Luna y Venelana para luego culminar los flashes de luces con un Issei que tenía los ojos cerrados pero los abre para mirar fijamente a la cámara pero repentinamente la escena se cambia mientras el Sekiryuutei camina y ve fijamente a Cao Cao sin alguna marca en su rostro mientras que el castaño, quien no tenía alguna cicatriz en su rostro, mostraba su Boosted Gear en su brazo izquierdo y empuñando a Red Queen en la mano derecha para correr hacia el poseedor de la True Longinus quienes chocan sus armas y en un flash de luz aparece el título de la historia antes que la letra de la canción se escuchen se desaparece.

Owari mo miezu hashirinukeru

 **(Aún sin poder ver el final comienzo a correr)**

Cuando se comienzan a entonar las letras de la canción de fondo, la escena se cambia al ver que Kunou se encuentra llorando ya que ve a la distancia como la fracción de héroes liderados por Cao Cao junto con Sunset Shimmer y el grupo mencionado se llevan a su madre Yasaka muy lejos de ella.

Yasuragi wa tooku sugata mo naku

 **(La tranquilidad que se encuentra lejos aún no se puede ver)**

Y entre lágrimas, Kunou sigue alzando su mando, pero repentinamente es tomada por Issei quien se sorprende en encontrarla en un templo en Kioto mientras estaba con sus amigos.

Kodoku o fuujikomete tozashikakeru manazashi

 **(De una mirada enojada y empezarás a encerrarte en la soledad)**

Pero de sorpresa, sea aparece Kurama sorprendiendo a los presentes para lamer el rostro de Kunou quien deja de llorar siendo vistos por Ayane a la distancia que comienza a tomar camino pero con una mirada algo triste.

Habataku mono o mukaeru sora

 **(El cielo no tiene el poder para controlar…)**

Cambiando la escena, vemos a Azazel junto con Rosswiesse quienes estaban en una especie de bar sushi para pedir una comida con bebidas en mano del gobernador de los ángeles caidos.

Shihaisareru no o osore ya shinai

 **(A aquellos que sin temor lo saludarán)**

Repentinamente se aparece Serafall Leviathan para su sorpresa acompañando a los dos profesores para su sorpresa mientras que algo alejados se encuentran parte del consejo estudiantil de la academia Kuoh que estaba acompañando a la hermana mayor de su líder de sequito.

Akogareru mabayusa wa subete o kaeru tame ni

 **(Y dentro de ese brillo deslumbrante podría hacer cambiar todo)**

Para cambiar la escena donde se encuentran los presentes juntos en una reunión para pedir que encuentren a su reina de los Youkais ya que se encuentra secuestrada hacia Issei y parte de su grupo que vino a Kioto pero repentinamente la escena vuelve a ser cambiada a una especie de lugar oscuro.

Dare mo yurusazu ni doko e yukeru darou?

 **(Aún sin nadie en que perdonar, ¿a cuál lugar debería llegar?)**

Para notar a Ayane Raiden quien se encuentra llorando al mismo tiempo que se encuentra a la tercera onda maldita, The Propagation, Magus. Que a la distancia se puede ver a parte de su familia que varios rostros conocidos de la kunoichi se derraman lágrimas por no poder ayudarla en un momento como ese pero para la sorpresa de todos los presentes todo el lugar se envuelve en un aura morada revelando a la facción de héroes haciendo que parte de los chicos comiencen a luchar ante este grupo.

Hikari no moto yami wa umare

 **(Desde la luz, la oscuridad renacerá)**

Y comienza una batalla que podemos ver a Pinkie y Twilight luchando ante Sunset, Xenovia y Yuuto ante Siegfried, Jeanne ante Irina y Raynare con Aki y Kaori enfrentando un enorme dragón hecho de acero y Heracles luchando ante Rosswiesse y Kurama en diversos flashes de escena que se intercalaban para intensificar la lucha entre los grupos.

Shinjitsu wa itsuwari ni yureru

 **(Ya que la verdad flaquea entre la falsedad)**

Mientras que a la distancia se podía ver a Georg activando diversos sellos mágicos de cada rama de la magia que se conoce y que Leonardo hace aparecer diversos seres gracias a su Sacred Gear, el Annihilation Maker tratando que Yasaka que se encuentra en un estado inconsciente siendo forzada a transformarse a un Kyuubi (zorro de nueve colas) y acelerar los planes de su líder de la fracción.

Kokoro o tsukisasu

 **(Cortando profundamente a mi corazón)**

Pero unos relámpagos de aura alarman a todos los presentes, inclusive a Azazel, Genshiro y parte del consejo estudiantil quienes ven que los seres que manda Leonardo son eliminados para luego poner repentinamente su vista al cielo.

Fureta yoru o koorasete mo

 **(Incluso si la noche fría te llegará a tocar)**

Y en el aire podemos ver a Issei y Cao Cao que tienen una encarnizada lucha mientras que el líder de la fracción de héroes va al piso previo a extender su lanza hacia el Sekiryuutei quien teniendo activada su armadura de Balance Breaker, aparte de su aura de dragón puede mostrarse otras tres auras que se unen en una sola mientras que va en dirección a su contrincante que ve como lanza un puño hacia él mientras que el lugar se envuelve en un gran destello de luz.

Yume to iu yokubou no kage o yobitsuzukeru

 **(Seguiré llamando a la sombra de los sueños y los deseos)**

Y en ese destello podemos ver los tres Cosmic Packs con su respectiva letra del alfabeto griego y su candado pero hay uno que se encuentra en el centro siendo de la letra Omega que se muestra en la escena pero titilantemente dentro de la gema verde del Boosted Gear de Issei quien repentinamente ve eso para luego cambiar su mirada a los conocidos que son parte de su grupo, del sequito de Rias y de Sona más Twilight, Pinkie y Kurama.

Kimi no tsumi to itami o shinjite yuku

 **(Seguiré creyendo en tus pecados y en tu dolor)**

Para luego mostrar una sonrisa en su rostro y caminar hasta donde se encuentran ellos mediante que la cámara toma su mirada hacia al cielo para que una luz divida la pantalla verticalmente en dos para mostrar en el lado izquierdo a Issei teniendo activado su Boosted Gear con una mirada seria hacia la cámara y en el derecho vemos a Cao Cao reposando su lanza en su hombro con una mirada sobrante para terminar la canción de fondo.

* * *

Mientras un grupo luchaba, Ise y Cao Cao se fueron corriendo a una de las zonas boscosas del lugar para luchar y hablar sin que nadie los moleste. Eso y que además…

-Veo que te has hecho más hábil. - Cao Cao dijo eso mientras ambos intercambiaban golpes con sus respectivas armas.

La True Longinus tenía su aura sagrada mientras Red Queen estaba envuelta en oscuridad. Ambas armas ya habían chocado una vez en el pasado. Ise se mantuvo fuerte ante el intento de Cao Cao de hacer que este sucumba a la luz de la lanza. Ise trato de darle una patada, pero el humano se dio cuenta y dio un salto hacia atrás con giro. Pero en medio de este lanzó un corte hacia el dragón quien lo bloqueo apenas con el arma.

Cao Cao vio el piso por donde paso la patada del Sekiryuutei y pudo notar la fuerza de la patada con solo ver que algo de la tierra ahí se había levantado. Un golpe y está más que fuera… Miró a Ise y sonrió.

-Siempre con esa fuerza monstruosa.

-Y tú con esa habilidad tan molesta. - Ise respondió con sarcasmo. Sabía que Cao Cao era muy hábil pero en términos de fuerza él lo supera, que con un golpe la batalla estaba más que ganada pero eso solo sirve si es que le da un golpe certero. – Dime ¿Qué planeas esta vez?

-La verdad, es un experimento más que un plan. – Cao Cao sonrió al decir eso. – No es nada personal pero tú sabes como hago las cosas y demás.

-Los ataques a Kuoh y otras sedes de la alianza, todas las planeaste tú. – Ise no tenía que ser un genio para deducir eso. – Además que lo de Yasaka-san aquí en Kyoto… ¿Tan lejos deseas ver tu ambición cumplida que le quieres quitar una madre a una niña?

-Hyoudo Issei, tú sabes mejor que nadie que lo que deseo. – Ise sólo afiló la mirada tras la máscara. – Tú quien eres reencarnación del humano más poderoso que jamás ha existido.

-No uses a Haou como una excusa para tus retorcidas ambiciones Cao Cao. – Ise alzó su arma y la apuntó al humano. – Haou no hacía esto para demostrar nada a nadie, él jamás le hubiera quitado la vida a un inocente de este modo, aún con sus errores y demás, él pensaba en el bien de todos… no sólo de los humanos.

-Y en eso es que falló. – Cao Cao lanzó una ráfaga de poder de la lanza hacia Ise quien la esquivo y contraataco con su propia ráfaga de oscuridad. – Veló por demasiados, cuando debió centrarse en sólo una raza, la humana.

-Ridículo, estás siendo egoísta Cao Cao. – Ise vio como este desvió su ataque sin mucho esfuerzo. – Estás actuando como la peor clase de persona que hay… No debe ser así… Que sean descendientes de Héroes no los vuelve ellos.

-Por ello es que deseo ver hasta donde podemos llegar nosotros los humanos, la raza más débil y frágil de las que hay en este mundo. – Cao Cao miró su lanza y sonrió. – Por algo es que el Dios Bíblico nos dio estas cosas. Para enfrentar lo sobrenatural… Hyoudo Issei, el enemigo de la humanidad siempre han sido los demonios, dragones y los seres que amenazan la existencia humana… Ahora mismo, ustedes son eso.

-Lo dices todo como si fuera sólo por motivos simples, el mundo es complejo Cao Cao… Tus ideas no justifican tus acciones. – Ise se puso en guardia y Cao Cao hizo lo mismo.

Ambos fueron contra el otro y realizaron una lucha rápida de sus armas. Sólo velocidad y habilidad era lo que se veía. El choque de las armas era tal que generaba que el lugar tiemble y que además los árboles poco a poco se vayan viniendo abajo. Cao Cao extendió la lanza hacia Ise quien la desvió con un golpe fuerte de su espada para luego ir hacia este pero el humano volvió la lanza a su longitud original y con un giro de su cuerpo se puso en posición para bloquear el ataque de Ise. Este maldijo la habilidad natural de Cao Cao para esos movimientos tan precisos y casi sin espacio para atacar, ahora fue el turno de Cao Cao para atacar y este lo hizo con movimientos que confundirían a cualquiera debió al movimiento de la lanza y además que si no fuera por los entrenamientos con Rean y su X-Pulse, esa lanza hace rato le hubiera dado. Odia saber que este sujeto aún no va con todo y que en términos de habilidad, no le puede ganar.

Tras esquivar un corte de la lanza, Ise se fijo que sólo basto con el roce de esta en la armadura para hacer un corte. Maldijo que con Cao Cao deba estar el triple de alerta que con otro enemigo ya que él no desaprovecha huecos. El humano por su lado se limpió algo de la sangre que salía de un corte en la mejilla, era pequeña pero aún era fastidiosa.

-Me hace recordar a nuestra primera pelea. – Cao Cao sonrió al recuerdo. – Antes eras más duro en tus palabras y tu estilo era muy agresivo.

-En tu caso, no has cambiado nada…. Aunque lo has refinado hasta el punto que no veo muchas aperturas para atacar y si las hay… son trampas. – Cao Cao rio ante la buena deducción del joven. – Odio ser débil contra los que son como tú, técnicos.

-Pues a mí me va mal con los que son como tú, un golpe certero a mi cuerpo y estoy fuera. Soy un simple humano a fin de cuentas. – Ise rio a esas palabras, vaya que era hipócrita… ningún humano normal lograría lo que él. – Lástima que tal vez debamos dejar esto a un lado, siento que las cosas allá están siendo más complicadas y no deseo que nuestra pelea sea sólo esto.

-Buen punto…. Antes que nada… - Cao Cao miró al Sekiryuutei con calma. - ¿Qué sabes del tal Raidou?

-Veo que saben de él…- Cao Cao puso una expresión seria. – Seré sincero Hyoudo Issei, ese tipo lo deseo muerto… No me agrada en ningún sentido, más porque es un demonio con piel humana, así de simple.

-¿No molesta que lo matemos? – Cao Cao rio a esa pregunta.

-Para nada, me quitarías un enorme peso de encima. Eso sí, no será alguien fácil de derrotar… Puede que lo deteste pero es alguien fuerte y su capacidad de pelea es tal que tal vez necesites la ayuda de varios para vencerlo. – Cao Cao suspiro al decir eso. – Siendo sincero, yo haría lo mismo pero ya que no controlo a la perfección el poder de esta lanza y necesitaría un golpe certero para matarlo. – Ise se relajó al oír eso, si algo sabe de Cao Cao es que es alguien con honor dentro de una pelea.

-Siempre has sido alguien cuyo razonamiento no entiendo. – Ise negó con la cabeza lo que estaba pasando para luego suspirar. – Veo que ya hallaron a Georg. – Ise pudo ver a lo lejos ráfagas de magia de distintos elementos, por el rastro supone que es Rossweise.

-Tus amigos sin duda son interesantes, no es normal ver gente de su edad con tal habilidad y poder. En especial esos elementos de la Armonía, si hubiera sabido que existían antes…

-Dudo que ellas se hubieran unido a ti, serán humanas con grandes poderes, pero crecieron siendo amadas, no como los pobres diablos quienes les dices lo que desean para que te sigan como un perro faldero. – Cao Cao rio a esas palabras. – No le veo lo gracioso Cao Cao.

-Es gracioso porque es justamente que ahí te equivocas, ellos me siguen porque desean mostrar que pueden ser los nuevos héroes de esta era. – Cao Cao miró al cielo con una sonrisa. – Todos los humanos de niños soñamos ser héroes, ellos no difieren de eso. Simplemente estuvieron tanto tiempo en las sombras y siendo marginados que la oportunidad que les presente fue… tentadora.

-Usas los miedos y los traumas de esos chicos para tu beneficio… Sé sincero Cao Cao, para ti ellos son sólo herramientas… Al menos la mayoría de ellos, sé que esos 5 no lo son para ti, son lo más cercano a amigos para ti… esa chica Sunset parece entrar en esa categoría también.

-Quizás… No creo tú debas de decir esas cosas. – Ise no entendió a que se refería. – Eres distinto a como eras, antes era una fuerza salvaje e impredecible, no te aferrabas a nada pero ahora… ahora puedo ver que eres más calmado.

-¿Te molesta?

-No… Me intriga, una fuerza sin ataduras puede ser llegar a controlada y hasta predicha en cierto modo, pero una ya controlada y con ideas claras, es peligrosa. – Cao Cao sonrió un rato para luego ponerse serio. – Seamos sinceros Hyoudo Issei, ambos sabemos que aún con todo el poder actual que tenemos… Ninguno le ganará al otro, morir es el destino de ambos actualmente si luchamos con todo nuestro poder. – Ise no dijo nada a esas palabras ya que era verdad. – Mi Balance Breaker aún no es perfecto, tu nuevo poder no es perfecto aún y eso es decir mucho.

Ise arrugó la frente, lo sabe… Sabe que el Tri System es eficiente pero no está fuera de fallos, al contrario, con alguien como Cao Cao como oponente es algo que sólo podrá usar sabiendo que podrá dar un golpe efectivo, mostrarle a este tipo el truco una vez basta para que le dé problemas la próxima vez que lo use.

-Y tú sigues con tu Balance Breaker imperfecto, la idea de crear algo que vaya a la par contigo debe ser muy difícil. – Cao Cao se encogió de hombros, era verdad. – Mejor hablemos de esto luego, tu amigo ya no soporta los ataques de Rossweise.

-Sí… Un consejo antes de irme Hyoudo Issei. Raidou… Si deseas matarlo, debes usar el poder con el que acabaste con Shalba. – Ise se sorprendió al oír eso. – No es que sea inmortal, al contrario… Es muy mortal. El problema yace en su cuerpo, dudo que tengas la paciencia y la habilidad para matarlo una y otra vez hasta que se deje de regenerar. – Tras decir eso Cao Cao dio un salto hacia la dirección donde estaba el puente.

-Tch, odio que me un consejo pero que se le puede hacer. - Ise emprendió su marcha veloz hacia donde estaba el resto. No duda que hago intenso ha pasado y depende de ellos ver lo que se hará luego de esto.

* * *

Varios minutos antes….

Ayane miraba a Sunset de manera seria, no sólo por lo último sino porque en el fondo de ella, Magus trataba de tener las emociones de la chica en orden.

 _ **-Cálmate niña, si no calmas tus emociones entraras en el modo Avatar y no creo que desees eso ahora. –**_ La chica sabía que Magus no desea salir y tomar el control de ella. – _**Toma aire, contrólate.**_

-Veo que ustedes están llenos de sorpresas. – Sunset sintió escalofríos al ver el destello verde en los ojos de Ayane. – Ese poder…

Ver como dos figuras aparecían en cada bando hizo que todos se centren en ellos. Kiba estaba de rodillas, muy herido y algo cansado pero en general estaba bien. Lo mismo se podía decir de Sigfrido, aunque tenía uno que otro corte en la mejilla y los brazos pero nada grave.

-Veo que nuestro Knight te dio problemas. – Azazel habló con burla mientras el joven peliblanco solo daba una risa algo forzada. – Buen trabajo ahí Kiba.

-Esa espada Gram… Es muy peligrosa… Aún teniendo ese Sacred Gear tipo dragón… la puede usar… - Kiba respiraba agitado. – No me sorprendería que hayan hecho experimentos en él para que eso pase.

-Creo que eso no es lo relevante ahora Kiba Yuuto. – Sigfrido se reincorporó para luego ponerse al lado de Sunset y Leonardo. – Diría que ahora tienes otros temas de que preocuparte.

Alrededor de ellos, los usuarios de Sacred Gear que seguían en pie se acercaban. Por el aura que emanaban se notaba que estaban a pasos de usar sus Balance Breakers… El método de acceso a esa forma es algo que la Facción de Héroes ha estudiado y experimentado mucho y… Esto se ve mal. Ninguno estaba en la facultad total de resistir un ataque de esta magnitud…

-¡Aún no acaba! – Twilight alzó vuelo y el destello en sus alas hacia denotar el gran poder mágico que estaba acumulando. - ¡Rossweise-san!

-¡Por supuesto! – la Valikiria voló donde la chica y se puso al frente de ella.

Twilight puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Rossweise y se pudo como el poder mágico de ella iba a la demonio. Eso sorprendió a Sunset ya que sabía la dificultad que Twilight tenía de dar poder mágico debido a sus grandes reservas y la fuerza nata de esta en ese ámbito… ¿Cómo es que…? Notó esas alas… No puede ser…

-¡Tráguense esto! – Rossweise alzó ambas manos y creó un enorme círculo mágico del que salieron un sinfín de ráfagas elementales de distintos tipos cayeron sobre toda la zona…

Sobra decir que todo lo que tocaban los ataques era destruido, sean árboles, edificaciones cercanas, etc. Con esto todos veían que sin duda Rossweise era una gran usuaria de magia pero el poder que recibió de Twilight parece haberla ayudado ya que el daño era más centrado y no tan salvaje como uno esperaría.

-¡Maldita sea Twilight! – Sunset se cubrió de los ataques con un escudo mágico. Ver como uno de los rayos iba hacia todo el grupo… - Diablos…. ¡Georg!

La niebla de repente se concentró y sirvió de escudo, se podía ver a un joven en ella… Era el usuario del Lost Dimension. Todos notaron que el tipo si se sintió afectado por el poder del ataque que dicho de paso, tiene algo del poder del Elemento de la Magia en él. Sunset iba a ordenar la retirada cuando vio a Cao Cao aparecer a su lado.

-Veo que estamos en una situación complicada, no esperaba menos de los aliados de Hyoudo Issei. – Cao Cao miró a todos los jóvenes en frente de él para luego ver a Ise quien apareció volando al lado de Rossweise y Twilight. – Hyoudo Issei, creo que ya sabes esto pero espero ansioso nuestro combate.

-No lo deseo de otro modo. – Sunset notó la cara de Twilight cuando el Sekiryuutei dijo eso. Con que eso era…

-Je…. ¡Nos vamos! – a las palabras de Cao Cao, la niebla se empezó a concentrar alrededor de ellos… estaban huyendo. - ¡Esta noche usaremos el poder oculto de Kyoto, la lideresa Kyuubi para convertir el castillo Nijou en un gran experimento! ¡Para detenernos, vengan y hagan el intento! ¡Les aseguro que será un evento más que divertido! – Dicho eso, desaparecieron de la vista de todos…

-¡Hemos vuelto a la realidad, todos pongan sus armas a un lado y vuelvan a la normalidad! ¡Ise, Twilight y Rossweise bajen rápido!

A las palabras de Azazel, los tres pisaron tierra y todos hicieron lo que debían hacer para mantener el secreto de sus identidades y…

-¡Nosotras nos retiramos! – Kasumi habló rápido. - ¡Sería malo que unas chicas vestidas de ninja sean vistas!

-¡Los vemos en el hotel donde se hospedan, ahí les daremos toda la información que obtuvimos! – Ayane completó la información luego de ponerse al lado de su hermana. Ambas inmediatamente desaparecieron mientras que el resto…

Al ver todo de nuevo con claridad, se vieron en las calles de Togetsukyou… Todo parecía normal, no había daños en el puente o en las zonas aledañas y… Los turistas caminaban como si nada…

-Hey, Ise… ¿Pasa algo? Tienes una cara muy seria… - Ise notó que Matsuda lo miraba al igual que Motohama con confusión. El joven negó con la cabeza, agradeciendo que no tiene heridas visibles así como el resto…

Kiba se había quitado el saco que era lo más dañado para hacer apariencias… Pero todos, todos tenían rostros serios y era por lo que había pasado. Además del reto que habían recibido… El sonido del golpe de Azazel a un poste de luz… bastó para que todos sepan que estaba furioso.

-¿Experimentar en Kyoto…? Hablando de estupideces…. ¡No nos subestimen mocosos! – Ise y el resto entendían el sentimiento, esto era una burla en todo el sentido de la palabra.

-Madre… Madre no ha hecho nada malo… ¿Entonces por qué…? – Twilight y Asia abrazaron a la niña mientras el resto no sabía que decir…

-Maldita sea Cao Cao… Ahora mismo estás actuando como los seres que dices pelear… Un Héroe no le quita una madre a una niña. – Ise no podía permitir que esto pase…. De ningún modo….

* * *

En una zona alejada de Kyoto, una de las tantas casas abandonas que puedes hallar…

-Veo que tuvieron problemas… - Jeanne miraba a todos los que regresaron. – Wow…. Sigfrido… te ves… Ahm…

-No estoy en mi mejor apariencia, lo sé. – el joven suspiro. – Me confíe, mi error. Pero no pasará de nuevo, Kiba Yuuto ha demostrado ser un oponente digno para mis espadas.

-Oh, veo que sin duda tienes confianza en ti mismo Sigfrido. – Heracles se cruzó de brazos al decir eso. – Conociéndote tomarás a las dos chicas de la Iglesia también, aunque acabarás rápido con ellas. – El peliblanco se encogió de hombros. – Creo que yo decidiré cuando sea el momento.

-Yo igual, deseo elegir mi presa al verla. – Jeanne sonrió divertida al decir mientras Georg se sobaba las manos. - ¿Y tú…?

-Ese ataque mágico…. Sin duda los Elementos de la Armonía son peligrosos como dijiste Sunset, sentí por un segundo que el ataque repotenciado con esa cosa me pudo dar.

-No me sorprendería, el Elemento de la Magia es el más poderoso de los 6… y Twilight lo puede usar a su máximo ya que ella es un genio en ese ámbito. – Sunset sabía a quienes desea enfrentar. – Déjenme a Twilight y la del Elemento de la Risa a mí.

-Sólo no dejes que tus emociones nublen tu juicio Sunset. – Cao Cao habló seria mientras la chica y el resto lo miraban con cara de: "Mira quien habla". - ¿Qué?

-No importa, tenemos que prepararnos para lo que viene. – Jeanne se dio vuelta para ir a prepararse. – Por cierto, ese tal Raidou ha merodeado por la zona… Saque a la Kyuubi de su lugar y la puse ahí. – Se podía ver a Yasaka aún atada con esas cadenas y algo débil pero bien en general. – En serio Cao Cao… ese tipo me da cosa.

-No te preocupes por él, te aseguro que tarde o temprano… Ese tipo desaparecerá de nuestras vidas de manera permanente. – Cao Cao camino hasta estar al frente de Yasaka. – No deseo que le pase algo antes de que iniciemos nuestro experimento.

-No te saldrás con la tuya… - Yasaka miró al joven con calma. – Te aseguro que aunque yo muera y tu meta actual se logre, sólo fallarás al final.

-No creo eso Kyuubi-dono… Estoy más que seguro de que mis planes darán sus frutos. – Yasaka sonrió a esas palabras. - ¿Qué te hace gracia?

-Que puedes mostrarte muy confiado en el exterior pero en el fondo, temes que nada salga a lo que has planeado. Déjame decirte esto jovencito… Los que son como tú, confiados… Son los que sufren las más fuertes caídas. – Yasaka optó por mirar a todos los humanos. – Su juego de héroes es eso… un juego. Ya que en verdad ninguno aquí es un héroe… Ninguno. – La Kyuubi no dijo más luego de decir eso.

-La llevaré a donde debe estar. – Sunset levantó a la mujer y la dirigió hacia el camino que deben seguir.

Luego de ello, Cao Cao no dijo nada… sólo se quedó viendo el camino por donde la mujer fue llevada ¿Qué no es un héroe? Ya verá, le demostrará la capacidad de los humanos… Que ellos son los salvadores de esta era. Como en toda era… los humanos deben ser los que venzan a lo sobrenatural y salvar al mundo.

* * *

 _-Con que… el mocoso ya iniciara sus planes. –_ Una voz algo mayor se oía en la oscuridad del lugar. Estaba tan oscuro que ni se sabía donde estaban.

-Pero es mejor así Weil… Con lo que él tiene planeado puedo hacerme del poder de esa Kyuubi y llevar el caos a Kyoto. – La única persona en el lugar, Raidou, se mostraba más que emocionado por lo que estaba pasando. – Esos mocosos tontos no saben lo que están haciendo.

- _No desesperes.-_ La voz que ahora se sabía era la del Profesor Weil sonaba más serena, calmada hasta el punto que parecía que todo esto le daba igual. – _Eso sí, no subestimes al grupo del Sekiryuutei._

-¿Por qué te preocupa ese mocoso y sus amigos? Son niños que tratan de jugar con gente de mundo como nosotros, son patéticos. – Se escuchó el suspiro de Weil en el lugar, señal de que no compartía el pensamiento de su aliado.

 _-Idiota, ese grupo acabó con el Dios Falso Yaldabaoth, lucho contra Rahab, el Dios Loki y en todos esos casos salieron victoriosos… Todo el centro de esto es el Sekiryuutei y no te aconsejo subestimar a ese mocoso, es más fuerte de lo que crees… Aunque allá tú si por un descuido tuyo, mueres. No serías una gran baja en nuestros planes._

-Tch, sabes que con esas palabras ya me hiciste replantear todo. El plan mayor es tan tentador que voy a calmarme y evitar problemas para mí. – Raidou se levantó de su lugar.- Espero que la información que di sobre el Dragón Maligno Yamata no Orochi haya servido.

 _-Oh, sí que lo ha hecho… La información ha bastado para los planes de nuestro líder, él sabe que los Dragones Celestiales serán la mayor amenaza a nuestros planes y por ello busca información de los seres capaces de hacerles frente ahora, cuando aún no llegan al nivel de los Dioses._ – Weil sonaba más que complacido con la información que Raidou les mandó. – _Anda, ve y haz lo que debas hacer…No se te ocurra morir o dejar que el ataque especial de ese chico te de… Mucha de mi investigación está en tu cuerpo._

-Como sea… tú decidiste darme esto a cambio de darte resultados… Esa sangre de Maou con la que experimentas es más poderosa de lo que da crédito… ¿Para qué la deseas usar?

- _Tengo dos… métodos de uso en mente… Uno para esos mocosos de la Facción de Héroes y otra… para mí uso personal… jejeje. –_ A esas palabras Raidou rio, parece que las cosas se pondrán más interesantes de lo que creyó en un momento.

* * *

Luego de lo que sucedió en el puente, todos volvieron de inmediato al hotel ya que sabían que debían prepararse para lo que viene. Aunque antes de eso deben de mantener las apariencias y hacer que todo está bien, más fácil de decir que hacer cuando sabes que la vida de la Kyuubi y el equilibrio en Kyoto peligra.

Los jóvenes miraban con calma todas las fotos que se habían tomado estos días en la habitación de Motohama y Matsuda dado que mañana vuelven a casa y desean que el recuerdo de hoy quede grabado. Motohama había tomado buenas fotos, unas eran calmadas, otras mostraban a todos en una actividad simple, a veces se mostraba una donde todos posaban para la cámara. Sin duda era un buen modo de terminar este viaje escolar.

-¿Por qué salí así? Lo hiciste apropósito…

-No es verdad, no es mi culpa que no salgas bien. No eres fotogénica.

Mientras que Aika y el joven de lentes discutían el modo por el cual salieron unas fotos. El resto miraba las demás, decidiendo cuál de ellas saldrán para el recordatorio y otras que serán más personales pero al final, esto era un modo para mantenerse calmados antes de la hora del gran final.

Ise podía nota la incomodidad de Twilight y que…

-Discúlpenme… debo hacer una llamada… - la chica salió de la habitación ante la cara de preocupación de la mayoría.

-¿Le pasa algo? Se le ve deprimida desde hace unas horas.

-Ahm… Twily ha tenido un encuentro nada amigable con alguien que conocía… - Pinkie trataba de alivianar el ambiente pero todos sentían que…

-Ve con ella Ise-kun, tal vez hablar contigo la ayude. – Ise no se lo pensó dos veces luego de que Raynare le dijo y fue hacia la puerta. – Tch… sólo será por esta vez.

-Admítelo Ray… Twilight te preocupa. – la sonrisa burlona de Aki hizo que la caída desvíe la mirada. No lo admitirá ni muerta…

-Raynare Onee-sama es muy amable, es bueno ver que se preocupa por el resto. – Las palabras de Asia hicieron que la chica suspire, maldito sea su buen corazón. Todos rieron al ver que la chica era incapaz de contradecir a Asia…

….

-¿La llamo o no…? – Twilight miraba el celular en sus manos. La chica estaba sentada en el loby del hotel con una mirada melancólica… - Maestra… ¿Qué haría usted? Sunset…. Ella era…

-¿Te molesta la presencia de esa chica? - Twilight miró a su costado para verse con Ise con una cara de preocupación. - ¿De dónde la conoces?

-Es… bueno… Una larga historia… - Ise sentó al lado de ella y tomó su mano, como indicando que lo diga. – Ella y yo fuimos las alumnas de Celestia desde niñas… Éramos rivales y pues… yo nunca la llame amiga en el sentido exacto de la palabra pero en el fondo la considere una… Pero… Con los años nos alejamos de la otra, todo porque ella a veces era muy ambiciosa y… Un día, deje de saber de ella…. Fue unos días luego de que obtuve el elemento de la magia. – Twilight miró el anillo en su mano. – Sunset en secreto siempre anhelo ser la portadora de este elemento y sumado a su Sacred Gear… Desea ser una maga poderosa, reconocida por sus habilidades. Su buen corazón es nublado por su ambición y… Yo…

-Deseas hablar con ella… ¿Verdad? – la chica solo asintió a esas palabras, sabía que era ridículo sabiendo que es su enemiga y… - Hazlo, se ve que eso es lo que deseas.

-¿Qué…? Pero…. Creí que…

-Lo harás de todos modos… ¿Verdad? Eres una chica que aprecia mucho la amistad Twilight… algunos lo verán como una estupidez pero fue gracias a eso que… me salvaste y nos acercamos. – Twilight sonrió a esas palabras, tenía razón. - Sólo…

-Tendré cuidado… - la chica apretó su mano para darle la seguridad en esas palabras. Ise sólo asintió y ambos quedaron en silencio… Un silencio calmado para ambos y…

-Ise, Twilight. – Ambos salieron del mundo en que estaban para ver al frente de ellos y verse con…

-¡Ayane! – Twilight fue la primera en acercarse a la kunoichi y darle un abrazo. - ¡Que bueno verte!

-Woah, calma amiga… No me he ido mucho tiempo. – la chica sonrió feliz al ver que la habían extrañado. – Ise… Lamento no haber hablado nada estos últimos días y…

-Nah, sabía muy bien que estabas haciendo algo peligroso. Tu madre nos avisó de todo. – Ayane se mostró sorprendida al oír eso. – Se preocupa por ti Ayane, eso no lo dudes…

-Lo haré. – la chica sonrió un poco al saber que su madre se preocupa por ella. – Oh, lo olvidaba… - Ayane se puso a un lado para que Kasumi sea visible para ambos. – Ella es Kasumi Tenshin, mi hermana mayor.

-Un gusto, es bueno finalmente conocer en persona a los amigos de mi hermana. – Kasumi hizo una reverencia donde se mostraba que era una chica de clase, dejando a un lado su intenso entrenamiento ninja. – Lamento que las circunstancias no sean las mejores.

-Wow, se parece mucho a Ayame-san. –Twilight se quedó impactada al ver la gran similitud entre la madre y la hija. Además que sin duda hay una que otra similitud con Ayane.

-Oh… Si, muchos dicen que soy como una… ¿Copia Carbón? – Twilight asintió como diciendo que está bien dicho. – Oh, gracias… Una copia carbón de mi madre.

-Bueno… la belleza se hereda y…. ¡Au! ¡No dije nada malo, solo soy honesto!

-¡Pues ahórratelas, ya basta con todas en casa para que trates de añadir una más!

-¡No sé de que hablas! ¡Y no estoy coqueteando con nadie! ¡Mi oreja!

Mientras Twilight trataba de evitar que su novio atraiga a una más al futuro Harem que tendrá. Kasumi reía la ver la escena mientras Ayane solo se tapaba la cara y negaba con la cabeza la actitud de sus amigos, aunque agradecía a Twilight el acto… conociendo al idiota este… No, la idea de que su hermana se una al futuro Harem es…. Bizarra.

-Jejeje, ahora puedo ver porque te gusta tanto ese chico Ayane. – La mencionada suspiro para luego pedir la atención de esos dos.

-Hey, vamos. Las peleas de novios pueden esperar… - Twilight miró a la Kunoichi para luego suspirar y dejar la oreja del idiota para luego darle la espalda mientras este no entendía que pasó… - Agh… Ise, hay algo que deseo decirte.

-¿Eh?

-Dios mío… Ayane no pensé que fueras tan atrevida. – Kasumi se tapó la boca al ver el movimiento de su hermana. - ¡Adelante!

-¡No es eso, tomate la situación en serio maldita sea! – Ayane calló a su hermana mientras Ise trataba de entender que pasaba entre esas dos y Twilight chasqueando la lengua, parece que ella y Rias deberán hablar. – Ise…. Una de las Fases de la Onda apareció… - Ise se sorprendió al oír eso mientras que Twilight pareció captar lo que estaba diciendo. – A decir verdad…

 _ **-Ya, creo que entiendo lo que deseas decir niña. –**_ Ayane escuchó una voz en su cabeza, no era Magus… Era… - _**Magus, aparece de una buena vez.**_ – A las palabras de Skeith, la presencia en Ayane emergió para que Ise la sienta.

 _ **-Cuanto tiempo Skeith, la última vez que hablamos fue hace… ¿Cuánto fue…? Nah, no importa.**_ – Ise pudo sentir como Skeith se daba una palmada en la cara. – _ **Oye, ese no es modo de saludar a uno de tus hermanos.**_

 _ **-¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué apareciste tan pronto? Aún trato de acostumbrarme de tener a Innis cerca. Ahora Magus… ¿¡Acaso esto es el karma por burlarme de mi otro yo!?**_

-También te quiero Skeith… - Ayane rio al ver lo divertida que era la relación entre esos dos. - ¿Cómo es que…?

-Ahm… Ise, no entiendo de que están hablando. – A la pregunta de Twilight y la respuesta de ambos…. - ¿¡QUÉ!? ¿¡CÓMO!? ¡Eso es…!

-Y ahí va uno de sus ataques… - Kasumi asintió a las palabras de su hermana, ahora capta lo que le dijo. – Magus iba a explicar eso…

-Recuerda que yo no oigo lo que ellos dicen… - Twilight respondió sin muchos ánimos, la kunoichi rio complicada…. Detallito olvidado.

 _ **-Agh… En fin, lo que puedo decir es que el idiota de mi hermano es como siempre…. Un flojo.**_ – Ise y Ayane no entendieron eso. _**– Magus participo en la previa onda solo porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer, sólo por eso participo.**_

 _ **-Y porque quería ver la importancia de los lazos que tienen las personas entre ellos… Claro que eso fue casi al final pero tú me entiendes.**_

 _ **-Tú y Gorre me dan dolores de cabeza… Y eso que no tengo cuerpo.**_ – Dios, esto era muy extraño… - _**Mientras no seas un enemigo no veo el problema Magus… Aunque veo que tú y la chica no tienen el nexo completo aún.**_

 _ **-Por ello es que deseo que tú y el chico estén alertas, puede que esta noche tengamos que usar el modo Avatar. No te preocupes, no trataré de hacer las cosas como Innis lo hizo… A mí no me interesa imponer las ideas de soledad y miedo a las relaciones. Sólo me interesa ver como lo afrontan. Cuando sea el momento, que el chico y tú usen el Soul Drain en nosotros.**_

 _ **-Genial… ahora debo de seguir un plan…**_ \- Skeith no sonaba nada feliz de hacer eso pero no le quedaba otra.

Twilight y Kasumi esperaban a que la charla entre los seres dentro de Ise y Ayane acabe para luego preguntar lo que pasaba. Cuando supieron que Magus no tenía ninguna intención de iniciar un desastre, hizo que Twilight se sorprenda ya que era distinto a lo que Innis hizo… eso demuestra que los 8 son distintos y tienen sus puntos de vista. Puntos que al parecer hacen que ellos mismos busquen sus intereses personales.

-Oh, veo que llegaron ustedes dos. – Azazel apareció en escena con Serafall y Ayame, la última vio a sus hijas y se alegro de verlas a salvo. – Vengan, es hora de hablar que haremos esta noche.

Los 4 jóvenes asintieron para luego ir tras los adultos, tienen mucho de que hablar antes de ir por esos tipos.

….

En la habitación donde Ise estaba, ya todos los demonios y miembros del grupo ya estaban presentes para hablar sobre la situación antes de ir al Castillo Ninjou. Los miembros presentes del grupo Gremory, el Sitri, los Elementos de la Armonía y del Sekiryuutei estaban atentos a la explicación que Azazel les estaba dando.

En palabras de este, todos los demonios y ángeles caídos de la zona se han puesto en movimiento en búsqueda de cualquier situación sospecha. Incluso los Youkai y los ninjas del clan Tenshin daban todo el apoyo que podían, incluso decir que Ayane y Kasumi darán apoyo al grupo de los jóvenes. Si bien no hay algo claro, todos detectaron una presencia siniestra en el Castillo Nijou como su núcleo.

-¿Presencia siniestra?

-Esto es algo que no muchos saben pero… desde tiempos antiguos Kyoto fue construida usando los principios del Yin Yang y el Feng Shui como un círculo mágico a gran escala. – Kasumi dijo eso mientras estaba sentada al lado de su madre. – Por ello es que hay muchos puntos especiales en todo Kyoto.

-El Templo Seimei con su pozo en el lugar, el Kokufu-Jizo del Templo Suzumushi, etc… Decirlos todos sería una perdida de tiempo ya que abundan la zona. – Ayame miró a todos con seriedad. – Pero debido al flujo inestable de energía que hay actualmente todo se está centrando en el templo.

-¿Qué pasará de que… todo se centre en ese punto? – Saji hizo la pregunta algo temeroso.

-No lo sabemos… Pero no es algo bueno. Dado que la Kyuubi está involucrada en todo esto quien es el líder que controla todo este flujo de energía. – Azazel suspiró con preocupación. – Usar a la ciudad entera como un experimento no es algo que deseemos que pase pero tenemos ya una idea de cómo actuar.

-¿Qué debemos hacer? – Ise hizo la pregunta al caído quien miró a todos.

-Primero, los del grupo Sitri se quedaran estacionados en el área de la Estación de Kyoto, defender este hotel es su trabajo. Ya hemos tomado medidas para reforzar el hotel para estar más seguros, eso sí… Si ven a alguien sospechoso, son libres de actuar. – Los del grupo Sitri asintieron con firmeza. – Para el resto… lamento que tengan que verse involucrados de nuevo. Ustedes son la fuerza de ataque central para rescatar a Yasaka-san, además que la hermana de Ayane los ayudará en esto… espero que eso les dé una mayor seguridad.

-Oh, parece que es hora de mostrar porque fuimos capaces de derrotar a Loki y sus súbditos. – Irina sonaba más que lista para actuar.

-Sensei, no deseo ser pesimista pero no creo que sea malo tener un apoyo en caso de que…

-No te preocupes por eso Kaori, ya me hice cargo de ello… Tenemos refuerzos listos para actuar, son expertos en el área ya que han tomado acciones contra la Khaos Brigade más de una vez.

-¿Quiénes son ellos? – Kiba hizo la pregunta pero el caído sólo se encogió de hombros.

-Sólo son gente de gran poder chicos, dejémoslo así. – Serafall optó por dejar ahí el tema dado no es hora de decir todo eso, hay cosas más importantes en las que pensar. – Lamento decir esto chicos pero… Sólo tenemos 3 Lágrima del Fénix.

-¿¡Perdón!? – Xenovia se atoró con su propia saliva aunque su reacción era la misma de muchos. – Pero… Eso no nos va a bastar.

-Lamento esto chicos pero dada las situaciones que han estado ocurriendo y todo lo demás la producción ha sido forzada a ser en masa cuando nunca fue hecha para ese tipo de producción y la misma familia se ve muy complicada por la gran demanda que hay. Lo que antes era una comodidad, ahora es algo que todos desean. – Azazel explicó la situación a todos, tal vez los Rating Game también se vean afectados por todo esto. – Incluso se dice que la búsqueda de usuarios del Twilight Healing se ha hecho más intensa.

-No me sorprende, el Sacred Gear de Asia no es único, es raro pero puede haber muchos más. – Raynare miró a la rubia para luego sonreír. – Tenemos suerte de tenerte Asia.

-¡Sí, Asia-chan es nuestro amuleto sanador! – Pinkie abrazó a la chica quien sonreía por la muestra de cariño.

-Vamos, no es para tanto. Además… - Asia sacó de una pequeña maleta varios paquetes de vendajes. – Tenemos estos vendajes especiales que nos dieron.

-Cierto, esos vendajes son un experimento hecho por la Familia Phoenix para tratar de no sólo producir las Lágrimas del Fénix. Si bien el efecto de sanación es lento sirve para tratar las heridas. – Serafall vio el número de vendajes que había. – Wow, justo para cada uno de los miembros de grupo de ataque.

-Los trajimos porque Ise-kun y nosotras las planeábamos usar si teníamos algún fastidio, que bueno que empacamos de más. – Aki tomo uno de los paquetes. – Serán las opciones primarias de curación.

-Concuerdo con Aki, lo mejor será usar los vendajes primero y luego las Lágrimas y el Sacred Gear de Asia. – Twilight distribuyo todos los paquetes para que todos tengan uno.- Kurama, lleva esto en tu collar. – La chica amarró el paquete en el collar de Kurama, el lobo solo lamió la cara de la chica. – Jajaja, ya ya… Creo que con eso basta.

-Bien distribuido Twilight, es bueno ver que al menos este idiota tiene a su lado alguien quien si piensa antes de actuar. – Ise miró al caído con fastidio y la risa del resto no ayudó a su humor. – Dos de las Lágrimas irán con ustedes. ¿Entendido? – Todos asintieron a esas palabras. – Saji, tú vas con ellos.

-¿Yo? – El joven se sorprendió por el abrupto anuncio. - ¿Seguro Sensei?

-Saji, en tu Balance Breaker eres capaz de grandes cosas. Tus llamas negras serán más que un apoyo y una fuerza que ellos necesitarán para afrontar la situación actual.

-Azazel tiene razón, en la batalla contra Haggen fuiste tú quien dio el golpe final, un poco de confianza no te vendría mal Saji. – Ayane le dio al chico un impulso, luego de esa batalla ella lo tenía en buena estima.

-Además que contra Loki tus llamas fueron claves para ganar. – Ise le dio a su amigo una palmada para que se le suba el ánimo. – Hazlo o le diré a Rainbow que te acobardaste.

-Sabes que ella me golpeara si huyo ¿Verdad? – Saji sonrió luego de decir eso. – Bien, lo haré.

Azazel asintió a esas palabras mientras explicaba que tendrían el apoyo externo del resto y por ello varios demonios, ángeles, youkais y demás rodean Kyoto, todo para evitar la huida del enemigo. Deben aprovechar en atraparlos a todos si es posible.

-Yo seré la que dirigirá y coordinará toda la operación. Si uno de ellos trata de huir… Lo haré pedazos~. – Si bien el tono de Serafall era relajado… se veía que estaba muy molesta. Obvio ya que su amiga estaba metida en todo esto.

Azazel también informó que hablo con Sona para que les den un apoyo. Además que hubo ataque en una de las ciudades en el territorio Gremory y que Rias con el resto fueron a apoyar en la defensa. Esas noticias hicieron que todos se pongan nerviosos pero cuando el caído informo que Rean había ido con ellos y que Grayfia había ido también para apoyar, todos suspiraron más tranquilos. Todos sabían que con Rean ya era una seguridad pero con Grayfia ayudando…. Pobres desgraciados.

-Según Rean, tuvo que pedirle ayuda a Celestia y Luna para que no vaya, ya que es malo para la salud del bebé. Aún puede hacer actividades físicas pero Rean no desea que ella se arriesgue… además que no desea crear traumas para los chicos, Venelana da… pavor y no es broma. – Serafall dijo eso con una sonrisa, todos los jóvenes asintieron de inmediato al escuchar eso. Pinkie más que nadie ya que la mujer la había castigado de la peor manera posible.

-Siento que mi futuro está condenado… por partida doble. – Ise sabía del carácter de Rias y con Twilight sumada a la ecuación. - ¡OW! – Twilight pellizco a su novio por el comentario, sabe que se refiere a ella con Rias, ya verá. – Ok… Mejor vamos yendo antes que pierda la sensibilidad del brazo y… ¡Twily por favor, no es necesaria la agresión!

-¡Pues tu boca me incita a pensar lo contrario!

Todos rieron a esas palabras y uno a uno se empezó a retirar para ir a prepararse para la gran batalla pero… Ayame detuvo a Ayane. Este acto sorprendió a la chica pero no se rehusó o puso peros cuando le dijo para hablar un rato antes, Kasumi sonrió al ver eso y se retiró para dejar a esas dos hablar a solas. Cuando fue así, el silencio era tal que uno lo podría tocar si se esfuerza un poquito…

 _ **-Incomodo…**_

 _-Silencio Magus… -_ Ayane se mostraba algo nerviosa al estar a solas con su madre, luego de todo lo que ha pasado… aún… - Lady Ayame, si lo desea podemos hablar de esto luego… ahora debo de…

-Yo… - Ayame miró a la chica con mucha tristeza. – Lo lamento. Lamento todo…

-No la entiendo my Lady… No sé de que…

-Todo… Tu vida no ha sido la más feliz y sé que es en parte mi culpa. – Ayane miró a la mujer con sorpresa. – Cuando naciste, en un momento pensé en verdad criarte con el resto de mis hijos, pero las reglas ninja eran claras… Además que mi esposo… tu tío… él no podía verte sin recordar lo que Raidou me hizo. – Ayane bajó la mirada al oír eso. – Pese las opciones Ayane… Preferí tenerte lejos y a salvo que alguien te haga algo. Si bien indirectamente eres un recuerdo de ese día… Eres mi hija, la hija que ha heredado más de mi testarudez y perseverancia. – La chica rio por ese comentario. – Ayane, no te pido que me perdones… No te pido que me trates como algo más que la líder de tu clan porque eso sería pedir demasiado. Al menos… con Kasumi y Hayate trata de que sean hermanos… ellos no tienen la culpa por lo que ha sucedido.

-Lady Ayame… No tengo nada que perdonar. – Ayane miró a la mujer con calma, una que la sorprendió. – Yo… Yo sé porque hizo lo que hizo… Somos ninjas, hemos sido entrenados para resistir lo que sea que venga hacia nosotros… Incluso los peores dolores de la vida. Es verdad… Un tiempo los odie, a todos ustedes. – Ayame se sorprendió al oír eso. – Odie incluso mi propia existencia, no me sentía querida en ningún lado y por unos instantes en verdad me quise arrancar la vida porque no veía valor en ella. Pero llegó él y me dio una oportunidad… una donde tal vez intentar hallar algo de valor en mi vida. – Ayane recordó el día en que Ise apareció ante ella ese día en Kyoto. – Él me dio la oportunidad de tener amigos y de ver más de lo que vi alguna vez. Por ello, siento que odiarlos sería estúpido y que mi vida ha tomado un curso mejor que el que pude tener si me quedaba aquí. – la chica miró a su madre con algo de pena. – No sé exactamente como decirlo… Siento que estoy siendo muy redundante pero eso es lo que pienso… No la odio, no odio a ninguno de mis hermanos… El que odio es quien ocasiono todo esto.

-Ayane… No dejes que ese odio te consuma… Entiendo que desees detenerlo pero no es para que consumas tu vida en ello.

-Lo sé… Es sólo que… Tengo miedo que algo de él exista dentro de mí. – La chica miró sus muñecas. – Por más que lo odie, su sangre corre por mis venas… Temo que al final todo sea mentira…. Todos los lazos que tengo valen demasiado para mí que si al final se rompen o son falsos no creo que pueda…

-La sangre sólo nos une en cierto modo Ayane. – La mujer miró a su hija y le sonrió. – Es cierto, tienes la sangre de Raidou por tus venas, pero también tienes la mía y con ello compartes lazos con Kasumi y Hayate… conmigo. Obvio que eso no basta del todo, debes de tener una conexión con ellos, vivir experiencias, conocerse y veo que eso has hecho con Kasumi. Ella en el fondo siempre deseo tener una mejor relación contigo pero las reglas del clan se lo impedían. – Ayane miró a su madre como esperando a que prosiga. – Un día ella me dijo que deseaba hablar contigo y ser más unidas, no ser sólo conocidas y me pidió un consejo… ¿Sabes que le dije cuando me pregunto que hacer con el código Shinobi? Le dije que no lo obedezca en este caso, porque la sangre que ustedes comparten es más fuerte que cualquier regla o código, ambas son mis hijas y ese es un lazo que nunca desparecerá y que podemos trabajar a partir de ahora. – Ayane se sorprendió al oír eso. – Y el lazo con tus amigos… Lo he visto, no son falsos o débiles como temes, todos te aprecian Ayane y entiende esto… Esos lazos son tu mayor fuerza y los que te pueden guiar a un mejor camino.

Ayane no pudo decir nada ante las palabras de su madre, sólo atino a sonreír y hacer una reverencia a la mujer para luego levantarse e ir hacia la puerta para sólo detenerse al abrirla.

-¿Podemos… Podemos hablar mañana antes de que vuelva a Kuoh…?

-Claro, estoy segura que Kasumi deseará unirse para charlar. – Ayame sólo dio esa respuesta pero basto para Ayane.

-Claro… Te veo luego… Madre. – A esas palabras, Ayane se retiró dejando a la mujer muy sorprendida por lo que dijo pero a la vez feliz de ver que… al menos han avanzado algo… un poco pero es mejor que nada…

* * *

En el lobby, todos esperaban a que Ayane aparezca para poder ir de una vez hacia lo que será el campo de batalla. Todos se preparaban para la batalla que iba a suceder mientras que Ise hablaba con Azazel en privado.

-¿Listo para enfrentar a Cao Cao?

-Más de lo que espero… Sé que deberé usar todo en mis habilidades para lograr dar batalla.- Ise se rasco la nuca al decir eso. - Cuando lo conocí y me enteré de quien era… Me quede más que sorprendido.

-Sabes que el Cao Cao de verdad fue un hombre que dio grandes impactos políticos en su era y tenía buen ojo para ver el talento latente en las personas, los usaba sin doble pensamiento y eso es lo que lo hacía tan temible. Cao Cao difiere del original porque sólo reúne humanos con talento, con prejuicios, pero muy talentosos y esa es la regla que rige en la Facción de Héroes. Como ya viste todos son usuarios de Sacred Gear y para cumplir sus metas incluso lavaran el cerebro de sus miembros… forzándolos para que logren el Balance Breaker y hacer ataques para crear más de esos monstruos que puedan hacerle frente a los demonios y otras razas… eso si es llegar muy lejos.

-Lo único que nos queda es pelear. – Rossweise apareció al lado de los dos luego de haber hablado con Kasumi, la chica era muy educada y culta… le agrada. – Pero esta será una batalla que no podemos perder de ningún modo, es como lo que vivimos con Loki. Sólo que nuestros oponentes son humanos… Humanos que desean ser héroes.

-Héroe… Recuerdo que desde niño siempre admire a esos seres que enfrentaban el mal para salvar a la humanidad pero… Ahora que lo veo, desde el punto de vista de ellos nosotros somos una amenaza y…

-Ise… Ser héroe y tener el potencial de ser uno no es lo mismo. – Azazel miró al joven quien se veía conflictuado. –Un Héroe en término de existencia es quien usa sus poderes por el bien y el beneficio de la mayoría, son quienes al final son amados por la gente que ayudaron. – Azazel puso su mano en el hombro del Sekiryuutei. – Ser llamado Héroe es algo que viene con lo que el resto piense de ti y no algo que puedes imponer o decir que eres… Estoy seguro que entiendes eso y por ello no puedes aceptar lo que Cao Cao hace.

-Sí… lo que está haciendo… Lo que le Kunou padece no es algo que un niño deba sufrir, perder un padre… - Ise apretó el puño al decir eso. – No dejaré que Cao Cao se salga con la suya, le prometí a Kunou salvar a su madre y eso haré. Como Hyoudo Issei, el Sekiryuutei.

Azazel y Rossweise sonrieron a esas palabras para luego ver que Ayane ya había aparecido en escena. Con todos ya presentes, los que iban a la ofensiva se iban retirando uno a uno…

-Ise… - Serafall se acercó al joven y este la miró curioso. – Sólo tengan cuidado… Por favor, salven a Yasaka… mi amiga…

-Creo que esa promesa ya está más que hecha Serafall…. Yo… Nosotros salvaremos a Yasaka-san y protegeremos Kyoto.

A esas palabras, la Maou sonrió para luego asentir y sólo ver como él iba tras el resto… Lo único que puede hacer ahora es rezar por ellos, esos jóvenes que en más de una ocasión han creado milagros que ninguno esperaba… Ese era el potencial de ellos. La batalla por Kyoto, iniciaba.

* * *

Insertar canción: Ryuusei [TV Edit.] – TiA

I Believe your promise

(Creo en tu promesa)

Al iniciar la canción, vemos un boceto que se encuentra dibujándose en blanco y negro que se nota a Issei, quien tiene a Kurama en sus brazos y Twilight juntos viendo un paisaje.

It's too hard to give me courage

(Es muy difícil darme valor)

Mientras que se puede ver que la imagen poco a poco se puede ver que se añade color en ella, se puede ver que ellos se encuentran dentro de la torre de Kioto viendo la ciudad.

Always I feel it the precious time seeing you...

(Siempre siento el precioso tiempo viéndote…)

Cuando se termina de colorear toda la imagen, repentinamente se desplaza al cambiarse a otra foto que la anterior estaba en blanco y negro pero poco a poco se añade color.

Tachidomatta kado ni

(Estando en esa esquina)

Y se puede ver que eran buena parte de los estudiantes de segundo año que estaban caminando por las calles de Kioto haciendo algo de turismo y viendo las cosas que estaban ahí previo a que se desplace cambiando la imagen de fondo.

Asu e mukau kaze wo kanjiteta

(Sentí que el viento se movía hacia un nuevo mañana)

Y la nueva imagen que estaba en blanco y negro se revela al ver a Issei, Asia, Twilight, Raynare, Pinkie, Irina y Xenovia que se encontraban caminado por las puertas Torii en el santuario de Fushimi Inari-taisha que se revela que ya tiene su color.

Machi no akari hoshikuzu mitai ni

(Mientras que la ciudad se volvía en polvo de estrellas)

De nueva cuenta, la imagen se desplaza para revelar una nueva que estaba en blanco y negro que poco a poco toma color que se ve a Ayane, Kaori, Aki, Aika, Pinkie e Irina viendo diversos lados de la calle del barrio de Gion pero en la foto vemos a Motohama y Matsuda gritando y persiguiendo a Issei mientras que el castaño caminaba con Yuuto y Genshiro conversando unas cosas entre ellos.

Futari tsutsumu kedo

(Como si fuera a envolverlos juntos)

Mientras que la imagen previa es desplazada, una nueva se revela que estaba en blanco y negro al comienzo que ve a las chicas que conoce Issei más Rosswiesse hacían una foto grupal que mientras se añade el color se podía ver que de fondo del paisaje que es tomada la foto se encontraba el Kinkaku-ji.

Sorezore ni chigau kagayaki ga aru to

(Y cada quien tiene un brillo diferente)

Cambiando la imagen de fondo podemos ver a Kunou que estaba en blanco y negro que se encontraba en un lugar completamente en blanco mientras veía ese lugar sin poder encontrar a nadie que la salve o que la pueda ayudar para encontrar a su madre.

Warau kimi ga ichiban mabushiku mieru yo

(Pero para mí tu risa es la lo que más brilla)

Y puede ver que llega Issei junto con sus amigos para ayudarla mientras que el lugar se convertía en un templo de la ciudad y poco a poco tomaba color haciendo que Kunou sonría para que tome la mano del castaño en señal de ayuda.

Yume wa ryuusei no you ni

(Un sueño se parece a una estrella fugaz)

Ahora vemos en una imagen como varias chicas junto con Kunou que todo estaba la imagen en blanco y negro que estaban animando a Issei con Yuuto mientras Motohama y Matsuda tienen una gran muestra de molestia en sus rostros.

Kodoku na tsubame no you ni

(Como si un arcoíris se aparece luego de la lluvia)

Mientras que la imagen ya tiene color podemos ver que los chicos se encuentran jugando una partida de videojuegos para ver que Issei y Yuuto están venciendo al dúo pervertido para luego ver que la imagen se cambia al ver que en blanco y negro vemos a Issei que es sorprendido por Serafall que se encontraba en su espalda y giñaba a la cámara para la sorpresa de Asia y Twilight.

Kono kokoro ni hikari wo tsuretekuru

(Y va trayendo la luz hacia este corazón)

Y se revela en la imagen que poco a poco se revelan más personajes que en el lado donde estaba Twilight vemos a Irina, Aki y Kaori algo molestas y sorprendidas, Ayane viendo lo que ocurre y hacia el lado de Asia vemos a Genshiro, Ruruko, Momo y Yura quienes trataban que se bajaba de la espalda del castaño mientras que la imagen se revela que se encuentran en el castillo Nijo.

Nayami tsuzukeru koto ga

(Y aún puedo tener problemas que me hacen preocupar)

Mientras que la imagen anterior es desplazada, podemos ver que un nuevo boceto que muestra a Azazel, Rosswiesse, Serafall y Yasaka teniendo una conversación en una parte de la sala.

Hitotsu no kotae ni naruyo

(Pero con una respuesta se solucionarán)

Y en otro lado de la sala podemos ver a Issei, Yuuto, Genshiro, Ayane y Pinkie disfrutando un tazón grande de Udon mientras que la imagen tiene color por completo.

Gomakashitari shinai to chikau no

(Y no podré mentirme a mi propio ser)

Ahora se revela un nuevo boceto que resulta ser aún se encontraba en blanco y negro que estaba Kunou junto con Kurama, mientras que Issei con sus amigos, parte del consejo estudiantil, Rosswiesse, Azazel y Serafall que aún se encontraba en blanco y negro.

I believe your promise, the precious time seeing you...

(Creo en tu promesa, el preciado tiempo viéndote…)

Para que cuando se agrega el color se puede ver la gran foto grupal en la entrada del palacio de Kioto para terminar la música de fondo mientras la imagen se mantiene en la pantalla.


	120. Camino al Castillo

**Sekiryuutei Supremo**

 **Arco 9: Will and Propagation in Kyoto**

 **Capítulo 120: Camino al Castillo**

Insertar canción: Doubt & Trust – Access (TV edit.)

Al iniciar la canción de fondo, vemos en diversos flashes de luz al ritmo de la música que en uno vemos a Sona, Rias y Akeno, en otro a Koneko, Ravel y Le Fay, después uno que está Fluttershy, Gasper y Rainbow, luego en uno a Rarity, Aj y Sairaorg, en otro a Rean, Fie, Celestia, Luna y Venelana para luego culminar los flashes de luces con un Issei que tenía los ojos cerrados pero los abre para mirar fijamente a la cámara pero repentinamente la escena se cambia mientras el Sekiryuutei camina y ve fijamente a Cao Cao sin alguna marca en su rostro mientras que el castaño, quien no tenía alguna cicatriz en su rostro, mostraba su Boosted Gear en su brazo izquierdo y empuñando a Red Queen en la mano derecha para correr hacia el poseedor de la True Longinus quienes chocan sus armas y en un flash de luz aparece el título de la historia antes que la letra de la canción se escuchen se desaparece.

Owari mo miezu hashirinukeru

 **(Aún sin poder ver el final comienzo a correr)**

Cuando se comienzan a entonar las letras de la canción de fondo, la escena se cambia al ver que Kunou se encuentra llorando ya que ve a la distancia como la fracción de héroes liderados por Cao Cao junto con Sunset Shimmer y el grupo mencionado se llevan a su madre Yasaka muy lejos de ella.

Yasuragi wa tooku sugata mo naku

 **(La tranquilidad que se encuentra lejos aún no se puede ver)**

Y entre lágrimas, Kunou sigue alzando su mando, pero repentinamente es tomada por Issei quien se sorprende en encontrarla en un templo en Kioto mientras estaba con sus amigos.

Kodoku o fuujikomete tozashikakeru manazashi

 **(De una mirada enojada y empezarás a encerrarte en la soledad)**

Pero de sorpresa, sea aparece Kurama sorprendiendo a los presentes para lamer el rostro de Kunou quien deja de llorar siendo vistos por Ayane a la distancia que comienza a tomar camino pero con una mirada algo triste.

Habataku mono o mukaeru sora

 **(El cielo no tiene el poder para controlar…)**

Cambiando la escena, vemos a Azazel junto con Rosswiesse quienes estaban en una especie de bar sushi para pedir una comida con bebidas en mano del gobernador de los ángeles caidos.

Shihaisareru no o osore ya shinai

 **(A aquellos que sin temor lo saludarán)**

Repentinamente se aparece Serafall Leviathan para su sorpresa acompañando a los dos profesores para su sorpresa mientras que algo alejados se encuentran parte del consejo estudiantil de la academia Kuoh que estaba acompañando a la hermana mayor de su líder de sequito.

Akogareru mabayusa wa subete o kaeru tame ni

 **(Y dentro de ese brillo deslumbrante podría hacer cambiar todo)**

Para cambiar la escena donde se encuentran los presentes juntos en una reunión para pedir que encuentren a su reina de los Youkais ya que se encuentra secuestrada hacia Issei y parte de su grupo que vino a Kioto pero repentinamente la escena vuelve a ser cambiada a una especie de lugar oscuro.

Dare mo yurusazu ni doko e yukeru darou?

 **(Aún sin nadie en que perdonar, ¿a cuál lugar debería llegar?)**

Para notar a Ayane Raiden quien se encuentra llorando al mismo tiempo que se encuentra a la tercera onda maldita, The Propagation, Magus. Que a la distancia se puede ver a parte de su familia que varios rostros conocidos de la kunoichi se derraman lágrimas por no poder ayudarla en un momento como ese pero para la sorpresa de todos los presentes todo el lugar se envuelve en un aura morada revelando a la facción de héroes haciendo que parte de los chicos comiencen a luchar ante este grupo.

Hikari no moto yami wa umare

 **(Desde la luz, la oscuridad renacerá)**

Y comienza una batalla que podemos ver a Pinkie y Twilight luchando ante Sunset, Xenovia y Yuuto ante Siegfried, Jeanne ante Irina y Raynare con Aki y Kaori enfrentando un enorme dragón hecho de acero y Heracles luchando ante Rosswiesse y Kurama en diversos flashes de escena que se intercalaban para intensificar la lucha entre los grupos.

Shinjitsu wa itsuwari ni yureru

 **(Ya que la verdad flaquea entre la falsedad)**

Mientras que a la distancia se podía ver a Georg activando diversos sellos mágicos de cada rama de la magia que se conoce y que Leonardo hace aparecer diversos seres gracias a su Sacred Gear, el Annihilation Maker tratando que Yasaka que se encuentra en un estado inconsciente siendo forzada a transformarse a un Kyuubi (zorro de nueve colas) y acelerar los planes de su líder de la fracción.

Kokoro o tsukisasu

 **(Cortando profundamente a mi corazón)**

Pero unos relámpagos de aura alarman a todos los presentes, inclusive a Azazel, Genshiro y parte del consejo estudiantil quienes ven que los seres que manda Leonardo son eliminados para luego poner repentinamente su vista al cielo.

Fureta yoru o koorasete mo

 **(Incluso si la noche fría te llegará a tocar)**

Y en el aire podemos ver a Issei y Cao Cao que tienen una encarnizada lucha mientras que el líder de la fracción de héroes va al piso previo a extender su lanza hacia el Sekiryuutei quien teniendo activada su armadura de Balance Breaker, aparte de su aura de dragón puede mostrarse otras tres auras que se unen en una sola mientras que va en dirección a su contrincante que ve como lanza un puño hacia él mientras que el lugar se envuelve en un gran destello de luz.

Yume to iu yokubou no kage o yobitsuzukeru

 **(Seguiré llamando a la sombra de los sueños y los deseos)**

Y en ese destello podemos ver los tres Cosmic Packs con su respectiva letra del alfabeto griego y su candado pero hay uno que se encuentra en el centro siendo de la letra Omega que se muestra en la escena pero titilantemente dentro de la gema verde del Boosted Gear de Issei quien repentinamente ve eso para luego cambiar su mirada a los conocidos que son parte de su grupo, del sequito de Rias y de Sona más Twilight, Pinkie y Kurama.

Kimi no tsumi to itami o shinjite yuku

 **(Seguiré creyendo en tus pecados y en tu dolor)**

Para luego mostrar una sonrisa en su rostro y caminar hasta donde se encuentran ellos mediante que la cámara toma su mirada hacia al cielo para que una luz divida la pantalla verticalmente en dos para mostrar en el lado izquierdo a Issei teniendo activado su Boosted Gear con una mirada seria hacia la cámara y en el derecho vemos a Cao Cao reposando su lanza en su hombro con una mirada sobrante para terminar la canción de fondo.

* * *

Cuando todos salieron del hotel, con las amigas de Saji pidiéndole que tenga cuidado y que se esfuerce al máximo en esta batalla, el grupo ofensivo avanzaba hacia el lugar donde supuestamente iniciará todo.

-Creo que lo mejor es crear un plan. – Obviamente la que dijo eso fue Twilight. – Debemos saber que hacer en caso nos separemos o peor…

-¡Sí, tal vez ellos nos separen usando esa neblina tan rara! – Pinkie dijo eso con una gran sonrisa que cambio a una de confusión cuando todos la pasaron a ver. - ¿Qué?

-Ya estamos perdidos… - Raynare se tapó la cara al decir eso para luego mirar a Ise. – Ya sabes, tú eres el líder.

-No me salvaré de esta ¿Verdad? - Todos negaron con la cabeza para que el joven sólo atine a suspirar. – De acuerdo, creo que el plan es más que simple… En caso nos separemos o nos separen, lo principal será ir al Castillo, así podremos saber a donde ir… No dudo que habrá enemigos esperándonos.

-Ise-kun ¿Conoces algo sobre los aliados de Cao Cao? – Kasumi hizo la pregunta al joven quien asintió.

-Ya vieron a Sigfrido, Leonardo y a la chica Sunset. - Twilight bajó la mirada al oír el nombre de la chica. – El de la niebla se llama Georg pero él no irá al ataque ya que su Sacred Gear no es de ese ámbito aunque es un usuario de magia muy hábil, creo que se enfocará en la tarea principal que le han dado. Los que quedan son Heracles y Jeanne… Ambos usuarios de Sacred Gear extremadamente hábiles. El primero como su nombre lo indica es sucesor y portador del espíritu del Semi Dios Heracles y su fuerza es mortal, la segunda es la portadora del espíritu de Juana de Arco… no me pregunten cómo es eso porque no lo sé pero ella es una hábil luchadora de espada y él un poderoso guerrero.

-Veo que los conoces bien Ise-kun. – el castaño sonrió complicado a las palabras de Aki.

-Los conozco porque luche una vez con Cao Cao y ellos vieron la pelea… No se metieron pero todos hablaron de sus habilidades más nunca luche contra ellos. – Ise miró al frente. – Todos eran fuertes hace dos años, ahora lo deben ser más. – Todos se vieron complicados las caras, para que Ise diga eso… – Por cierto Xenovia… veo que lo recibiste.

-Así es. – La chica llevaba cargando algo grande envuelto en una tela, Xenovia sacó un poco de la tela y todos pudieron ver que era en efecto Durandal sólo que algo distinta. – Tras las mejoras que le dieron en la Iglesia me la mandaron de inmediato a través de Azazel-sensei. Será genial verla en acción en pelea. – Xenovia se mostraba muy emocionada y todos lo notaban.

-Creo que eso significa que sólo debemos darle armas a Kurama. – El lobo ladró ligeramente en respuesta a las palabras de Kiba. – Je, parece que estás de suerte amigo. – El joven le lanzó al lobo un cuchillo sacro demoniaco para que lo use en batalla. - ¿Qué sigue ahora?

-Pues, ya tenemos a Xenovia con su gran espada así que… supongo que nada. – Kaori miró su celular, un mensaje. – Oh, parece que Sensei nos está dando una última sugerencia… Más para ti Ise-kun. – La chica se sorprendió al leer el mensaje. – Dice… No te contengas sólo porque aún no dominas el poder. ¿A qué se refiere?

-Pues… Digamos que Cao Cao es alguien con quien cada paso que das cuenta, un mal paso y estás acabado. – Ise se tocó la cicatriz en el ojo por instinto. – La única debilidad de todos ellos es su propia humanidad, son más débiles a ataques físicos y eso es algo que debemos tener en cuenta.

-Pero eso no significa que sean oponente que debamos subestimar. – Rossweise miró a todos los presentes. – Los humanos son seres cuyo nivel de adaptabilidad es temible, si bajamos la guardia aunque sea un segundo no lograremos ganar…

Todos asintieron tras esas palabras para luego seguir su camino hacia la estación. La mente de todos estaba en una sola cosa… la pelea y los enemigos que pueden aparecer. Así como lo que deben hacer para salvar a Yasaka, saben que es lo primordial para ellos pero no deben olvidar que para llegar con ella, deberán de abrirse paso. Mientras esperaban la llegada del bus para ir a la zona que era su destino, algo colisiono con la espalda de Ise.

-¡Sekiryuutei, yo también voy!

-¡Kunou-chan! – Kasumi se sorprendió al ver a la niña con ellos, ni la notó. - ¿¡Que haces aquí!?

-Obviamente vine a salvar a mi madre. – La niña respondió como si la respuesta fuera más que obvia.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Oh no, eso no jovencita! ¡Esto es muy peligroso! – Ayane se cruzó de brazos al decir para dar fuerza en su aclaración. – Tú no vas.

-Sí voy.

-Que no.

-¡Que sí!

-¡Okokok basta! – Ise se puso en medio de la niña y la kunoichi porque se notaba esto puede ir a mayores. – Kunou esto es muy peligroso, todos esperábamos que te quedarás con el resto en el hotel.

-¡Lo sé! Lo sé… - Kunou bajó la cabeza un poco arrepentida por lo que estaba pasando. – Es sólo que… quiero salvar a mi madre, quiero ayudar en lo que pueda… ¡Por favor déjenme ir con ustedes, se los ruego! – Ver como la niña rogaba hasta ese nivel…

El Sekiryuutei miró al grupo entero, todos parecían entender lo que Kunou deseaba. El deseo de una hija deseosa de salvar a su madre, no es que no la entiendan ya que lo hacen… Ise más que nadie ya que él no desea que ella pase por lo que él. Aunque llamen a Azazel para que se la lleven y demás… El castaño se rasco la cabeza y sabía que se iba a arrepentir por lo que iba a hacer. Deberá ser responsable por la decisión que tomará. Ise puso su mano en el hombro de la niña y con eso ella captó la respuesta que él le había dado. Justo cuando el resto iba a dar su opinión, el X-Pulse de los tres X-Rounders les avisó sobre la neblina que iba hacia ellos.

-¡Lo que nos faltaba! – Saji vio a la neblina ir hacia ellos y envolverlos.

-Tch, Ise-kun cuida de Kunou-chan. – Kiba miró a su amigo quien ya había tomado a la niña en sus manos al mismo tiempo que todos perdían la noción de la vista.

* * *

[Hey, compañero ya acabó] – Ise abrió los ojos a las palabras de Ddraig sólo para ver en frente suyo un cartel que diga: Estación de Kyoto. – [Parece que esta vez acabamos en una estación subterránea]

-Oh, así que terminamos en este lugar. – Kunou estaba al lado de Ise, la chica miraba el lugar con asombro. – Wow, es una copia exacta de la estación. – la niña estaba más que impresionada.

-Maldito Georg, su habilidad para crear dimensiones con todo igual en detalle es increíble. – Ise sabía que esto no era nada para Georg, su control sobre el Lost Dimension era bueno pero estaba más que lejos de lo ideal. Justo en ese momento, el celular de Ise sonó ante la sorpresa de todos. – Oh, tengo señal…

[Contesta, puede que sea importante]

-Claro… Oh, llamada conjunta de Twilight, Kiba, Raynare y Ayane…. ¿Aló?

 _-¡Ise! ¿¡Todo bien!? –_ El joven negó con la cabeza la reacción de su novia. – _Ups… lo lamento…_

 _-Él está bien Twilight, que haya respondido es razón suficiente para que sea así. –_ Ayane respondió con un tono algo cansado mientras Kiba reía un rato.

 _-En serio Twilight, debes relajarte un poco… Aunque no te culpo, aparecer en un lugar que no conocemos es… Extraño. –_ Raynare dijo eso con mucha molestia para que luego tome el habla.

 _-Mejor digamos quienes están con quien… Conmigo tengo a Kurama, Rossweise y Xenovia._

 _-Por mi lado están Saji y mi hermana. –_ Ayane informó que personas estaban con ella.

- _Irina, Aki, Kaori y Asia están a mi lado. –_ Raynare suspiró al decir eso, hora de ser serios.

 _-Yo tengo conmigo a Pinkie. Al parecer hemos sido mandados a distintas partes de Kyoto… Estamos en el palacio Imperial de Kyoto. –_ Twilight puso el celular en speaker para sacar el mapa de Kyoto que había tomado consigo. – _Según el mapa que tengo, el castillo de Nijou está al centro… Que amplia zona han creado._

 _-Usar al Castillo de centro y luego usar todas sus calles para hacerlo todo más cercano a lo original. –_ Kiba dijo eso con calma para luego… - _Lo mejor es que nos centremos en ir al Castillo._

-Bien dicho Kiba, todos céntrense en ir al Castillo. – A las palabras de Ise, se pudo oír el sonido de afirmación de todos y el ladrido de Kurama. – Ok… Veré si… - Tras acabar la llamada, Ise trato de llamar a Azazel pero nada, la señal no llegaba más allá de este lugar.

 _ **[Parece que hay una barrera que afecta el lugar, te permite comunicarte con los que están dentro pero no con los de afuera] –**_ Gamma dio su hipótesis al ver lo que pasaba. – _**[No gastes tiempo en tratar de pedir ayuda afuera, ponte en guardia]**_

Ise optó por hacer caso al consejo de Gamma, sabía que el castillo no estaba lejos si sigue el camino de los rieles del tren. Activó el Boosted Gear y no tardó en activar el Balance Breaker.

 **[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker]**

Las llamas lo envolvieron para dar paso a la armadura del Welsh Dragon, guardó las alas ya que no las ve necesarias ahora. Kunou por su lado miraba con asombro la armadura y se acercó a verla mejor.

-La vi en la tarde pero… Verla de nuevo me permite notar que la armadura del Dragón Celestial es realmente roja y muy bella, la armadura del dragón legendario. ¿Oh? – la niña notó algo en el aura de la armadura. – Hay un aura oculta… que espera salir.

Ise se sorprendió al ver que la niña pudo notar eso, se nota que es una kyuubi aunque no tenga el poder de su madre parece ser capaz de captar cosas que otros no. Aunque podía ver la curiosidad infantil que ella tenía en sus ojos, la misma que ve en los niños que siguen el show en el Inframundo. Puede que sea una princesa pero en el fondo es una niña y no debe pasar por esto, el perder un padre no es algo que un niño deba pasar.

-Kunou, ya le hice esta promesa a Serafall pero te lo prometo a ti también, hallaremos el modo de salvar a tu madre. Por ello no te alejes de mi lado, te protegeré sin dudar. – La niña se sonrojo por la repentina aclaración, la pobre era una niña ya entrando a la pubertad… que un chico le venga a decir eso es…

[No sabía que fueras lolicon…]

-¡Tú cállate! – Ise calló a Ddraig, no está deseoso de ser un criminal. Además dijo eso porque en verdad la va a proteger. Fue en eso que su X-Pulse se activo al mismo tiempo que una presencia se hacia presente.

Al voltear notó que de entre las sombras salió una persona, un joven que usaba las ropas que mostraban su afiliación a la Facción de Héroes, todo el sentimiento mal intencionado iba hacia Ise, no se necesita ser un genio para ver ello.

-Hola Sekiryuutei ¿Me recuerdas? – El joven habló con un tono algo burlesco.

-La verdad… no. Mi memoria es algo frágil. – A la respuesta de Ise, el tipo rio… - ¿De que te ríes?

-Porque es verdad, recordar a un ser insignificante como yo no debe de ser importante para ti. Pero con el nuevo poder que obtuve, puedo hacerte frente.

 _ **[Este tipo está mal de la cabeza si cree que puede vencernos] –**_ Beta no creía en lo que el sujeto decía. Aún con estar de su lado, Beta es muy orgulloso…. No es que sea malo pero… De repente las sombras en el lugar se empezaron a mover a su alrededor, eso basto para que Ise lo recuerde.

-Eres tú, el usuario del Sacred Gear de sombras que derrote hace más de un mes. – El tipo sonrió al ver que Ise al fin lo recordó.

-Exacto. En ese momento fui derrotado por ti de la manera más patética posible. Pero ahora es distinto… El miedo, la rabia y el odio propio que tenía por mi derrota me llevaron a un nuevo nivel. –El sujeto se paró firme en frente del Sekiryuutei. – Déjame mostrarte la verdadera habilidad de mis sombras. – De pronto, el ambiente en el lugar cambió y las sombras del lugar se empezaron a mover de manera extraña. Kunou se aferró a Ise quien ya intuía lo que iba a pasar…- Balance Break.

Las sombras en el lugar se empezaron a reunir alrededor de él y poco a poco empezaron a ir a su cuerpo para dar forma a una armadura, las mismas sombras habían creado esa cosa del mismo modo que la energía de Ddraig crea la armadura del Balance Breaker. Sobra decir que Ise se mostraba sorprendido por lo que veía.

 _ **[Beta… la próxima vez que tengas un comentario inteligente, ahórratelo] –**_ Alfa sonaba fastidiado y más porque en verdad esto puede ser más que tedioso.

-Similar a tu armadura ¿Verdad? – El humano habló con un tono de alegría absoluta. – Cuando fui derrotado por ustedes, tuve deseos de aumentar mi defensa, deseaba vestir la armadura que tú llevas. El poder ofensivo y defensivo del Sekiryuutei me fascinó y con ello nació esto. Este es el Balance Breaker de mi Sacred Gear Night Reflection, Night Reflection Death Cross. ¡Vamos Sekiryuutei, permíteme tener mi venganza!

Ver como la armadura de tipo se movía un poco de manera irregular como si estuviera hizo que Ise se ponga más alerta, puso a Kunou a un lado y se preparo para atacar al tipo este. No duda que puede ganar pero primero debe ver la habilidad de este sujeto con esa nueva armadura. Activó sus propulsores y fue hacia su oponente para lanzar un golpe. Cuando este fue hacia la cara del tipo, simplemente lo pasó de largo al mismo tiempo que parecía que se deformaba la apariencia pero volvía a estar como antes… ¿Acaso…? Esta vez lanzó una ráfaga de golpes con tal fuerza que dañaba solo con la onda que generaba pero aún así…

-Es inútil… - Las sombras de repente emergieron del suelo y fueron hacia el Sekiryuutei logrando atraparlo en una de las columnas del lugar. – No puedes tocar las sombras Sekiryuutei.

-¡Agh, un enemigo que no puedo golpear con mis puños…! – Ver como el sujeto iba hacia él con su mano convertida en una espada hizo que aumente su aura y saque algo del poder de Skeith y absorba las sombras que lo apresaban para finalmente verse libre y ponerse a un lado esquivando el ataque por los pelos.

Al verse en tierra, lanzó un Dragon Shoot hacia el tipo pero las sombras devoraron el ataque para luego emerger en otro lado y que de esta salga el mismo Dragon Shoot. Que su propio ataque le dé sería patético. Esquivó el ataque para luego sacar a Ascalon para cortar las espadas que emergieron del suelo que trataban de cortar su armadura en la zona de la pierna para luego dar un salto y lanzar una onda de corte usando el aura de Ascalon. Bien se deshizo de esas cosas se paró a unos metros de su enemigo para luego analizar la situación, un enemigo que no puede tocar y cuyas sombras son tanto para el ataque como para la defensa, un tipo técnico… Ok, tendrá que usar el cerebro para ganar.

De repente, del lado de donde todo pasaba Kunou lanzó una llama, una llama muy pequeña como para hacer un daño real ya que el tipo sólo se deshizo de ella con su puño.

-Muy mal pequeña princesa… ¿A eso llamas un fuego de zorro? Este nivel de calor no sirve contra mí, no es lo suficientemente caliente. – Kunou puso una expresión de rabia ante la burla de sujeto pero el muy tonto cavó su propia tumba… Le dio a Ise lo que necesitaba para ganar.

Las alas de la armadura emergieron para que luego Ise tome a Kunou y la cubra entre ellas, Ddraig sonrió a la idea que su poseedor tenía… Este chico sabe usar la cabeza cuando la situación lo amerita. Tomó aire y canalizó poder en sus pulmones, en menos de un segundo soltó una gran llamarada que inmediatamente la esparció en todo el lugar sin miramientos. Si bien las sombras pueden tomar las llamas, el daño a la estructura estaba más que hecho y el calor en el lugar era demasiado alto…. Esas son las llamas de un dragón.

-¡Llamas aprendidas también por parte del Meteor Dragon por cierto! ¡Disfrútalas imbécil! – Ise sabía que su aliento de dragón había mejorado mucho luego de que sus dos pulmones se vuelvan dragón y el entrenamiento reciente con Tannin.

-¡AH, maldito seas Sekiryuuteiiiiiii! – las llamas solo se concentraron alrededor del tipo por el poder de las sombras de este pero al mismo tiempo parecían tener conciencia propia ya que eran muy precisas… demasiado.

[¿Podrá ser…?] – Ddraig analizó el Boosted Gear y… - [Algo de ese ataque salió… Un poco para nuestra suerte… Lo mejor será hacer un análisis futuro de las llamas, parece que el fuego a partir de ahora será más peligroso, al menos no al nivel de esas llamas aún]

-El fuego de un dragón… - Kunou miraba maravillada como las llamas ardían y hacían su trabajo desde la seguridad de las alas del Sekiryuutei.

A los segundos, las llamas empezaron a morir al no tener que más quemar. El lugar entero estaba negro por el calor y el fuego, parece que exagero un poquito… No importa, el lugar no es el verdadero Kyoto a fin de cuentas. En medio del lugar, el humano estaba en el suelo con varias quemaduras ya sin su armadura, no podrá seguir con la pelea.

-Fuerte… Aún con mi Balance Breaker no fui rival para el Dragón Celestial. – Ver como trataba de levantarse hizo que Ise suspire.

-¿Aún tras todo esto, deseas pelear? – Verlo de pie hizo que este niegue con la cabeza. – No te han lavado el cerebro pero el hecho de que sigas a Cao Cao de manera consciente aún tras las cosas que hace…

-¿Tú qué sabes? – El tipo habló con dificultad, parece que la garganta también se le lastimó. – No sabes nada de las tragedias que pasan los que tienen Sacred Gears.

 _-Conozco la tragedia de Asia y la mía propia… No sabes nada de mí._ – Ise se tragó sus palabras, dejará que este tipo hable.

-No todo es felicidad para las personas que tienen Sacred Gears… El poder de manipular las sombras es terrorífico, especialmente en un niño… Tener una vida normal es imposible. El miedo del resto hacia mí… No era algo que deseaba. Pero él llegó y me dijo que este era un gran poder para tener.

 _-Demonios Cao Cao… ¿Cómo puedes aprovecharte del dolor de estas personas para tu ambición?_

-Me dijo que nacer con este poder me hacia alguien muy talentoso y una existencia valiosa… Que me podía volver un Héroe. ¿Crees que tras escuchar esas palabras que cambiarían mi vida no lo aceptaría? Vivir y morir por ese hombre es lo más natural.

-Imbécil… Te está usando, eres una herramienta reemplazable para él. – A esas palabras, el humano rio.

-¿Qué hay de malo con eso? ¡Él me enseñó a usar mi poder y me dio una razón para vivir, eso me basta! – El Sekiryuutei negó con la cabeza a las palabras del tipo. - ¡Gracias a él esta vida tan miserable al fin tiene valor, no hay nada malo de creer en ello Sekiryuutei!

-Me das pena… - El humano miró al dragón con rabia. – Vivir un ideal que ni es tuyo y además de un tipo que no te considera más que un objeto para tirar como si nada… Perdóname si no te puedo tomar en serio.

-¡Silencio, tú no tienes derecho a decir nada sobre nosotros! ¡Para los que fuimos tratados como basura, ese hombre es la luz!

-¿¡Es eso lo que crees!? ¿¡Vivir tu vida por alguien más y no buscar tu propio valor!? ¡Me da rabia pensar que seres como tú deseen llamarse héroes! ¡Sólo dan lastima con su modo de pensar!

-¡No! Mi poder… ¡Mi poder es para derrotar, demonios y varios Dioses! ¿Qué otra cosa puede haber para mí? Los demonios, ángeles caídos y dragones… ¡Ellos son los enemigos de la humanidad, eso es sentido común! ¡Tú… Tú quien abandonó su humanidad por poder… Eres una abominación y un peligro para los humanos!

-Tal vez…. Tal vez sea una abominación y yo sé en el fondo que es así… - Ise desapareció su casco al decir eso. – Tal vez para ti y esos poseedores que vivieron en tragedia esta sea una oportunidad dorada que Cao Cao les dio… Pero…

-¡No subestimes a los humanos, monstruo! – Al terminar esas palabras, Ise tomó al tipo del cuello y lo acercó a él para verlo con sus ojos brillando en rojo, el humano al ver eso… Pudo tener un vistazo de primera mano de Skeith y esa imagen le dio más que miedo, le dio pavor.

-Si… soy un monstruo en el sentido literal pero no actúo como uno… Tu líder trata de usar a la madre una niña inocente en su experimento… Si esa es la clase de Héroes que desean ser, entonces gustosamente seré el monstruo y la abominación que dicen que soy. – Con un movimiento de su brazo, Ise estampo al tipo en el suelo para luego darle un golpe en el estómago dejándolo fuera de combate. – Aunque… Ahora mismo ustedes actúan como los seres que dicen luchar, ya que lastiman seres inocentes que sólo desean vivir en paz y los hacen llorar por sus estupideces, por ello… Los haré pedazos.

Ise se alejó del tipo que no se movía, tomó a Kunou de la mano para ayudarla a bajar en los rieles del lugar. Miró la oscuridad de lugar para luego mirar a la niña, ella asintió como dándole el visto bueno. Con eso dicho, Ise la subió a su espalda y emprendió vuelo con sus alas alzadas… No dejará que Cao Cao cumpla su meta.

* * *

En el camino hacia el Castillo en medio de las calles del lugar, Kiba caminaba con Kurama, Rossweise y Xenovia luego de derrotar a unos usuarios de Sacred Gear. No fueron la gran cosa pero su número si que fue molesto.

-Parece que el comité de bienvenida fue más que grande para nosotros. – Rossweise miró los alrededores. - ¿Alguno más chico?

- _Nada, todos fueron derrotados pero debo de decir que huelen fatal… -_ Kurama dio su respuesta en forma de ladrido a Rossweise quien asintió, la chica junto con Pinkie y Fluttershy eran quienes lo entendían mejor.

-Kiba, lo mejor será caminar… no podemos perder tiempo… - Xenovia se había cambiado a sus ropas de pelea con Durandal con ella, la espada ahora estaba dentro de una gran funda que permitía que el aura sagrada de esta no se filtre. Esto le permitía no tener la necesidad de mandar el arma a una dimensión aparte.

-Lo sé pero… Algo no me cuadra en todo esto… Es demasiado fácil. – El joven miraba el lugar con desconfianza, su propio X-Pulse le decía que había alguien más a parte de ellos…

-Buen instinto Kiba Yuuto. – La voz familiar de Sigrfido hizo que todos volteen. – Hey, me alegro de ver que se unen a la fiesta.

-Parece que el comité de bienvenida real ya llegó. – Xenovia apuntó con Durandal al humano y con un destello la funda se unió a Durandal como haciéndose parte de la espada. – Te presentó a mi espada Ex Durandal.

-¿Ex Durandal…? ¿Es el mejor nombre que se te pudo ocurrir? – a la pregunta de Sigfrido, todo vieron a Xenovia con la misma expresión de incredulidad mientras la chica sólo tosía un poco para salir del incómodo ambiente.

Ex Durandal es la mejora que se le dio a la espada luego de usar los fragmentos de Excalibur que la Iglesia tenía en su poder para crear esa funda que contiene el aura salvaje de Durandal. Por ello es que la funda está incluida ahora en la espada… aunque eso no signifique que tenga otras funciones.

-¡Eso no importa, lo que importa es que vamos a pasar quieras o no! – A las palabras de Xenovia, otra risa apareció… una que no conocían.

-Jejeje, es divertido ver lo mucho que se divierten con todo esto. – Un hombre de gran tamaño apareció ante ellos. Era… enorme… - Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Heracles.

-Genial… lo que nos faltaba, el sucesor del Semi Dios Heracles… - Rossweise se puso en guardia al igual que Kurama. – Esto no será sencillo.

Heracles o simplemente Hercules como se le conoce normalmente, fue el hijo del Dios Griego Zeus con una mujer humana. Un ser dotado de una gran fuerza y que también se le conoce por ser el que cumplió con los 12 trabajos que los mismos Dioses le dieron para expiarse del crimen de matar a su esposa e hijos tras un ataque de rabia dada por la Diosa Hera. Es también conocido por ser quien mato al león de Nemea.

-Jajaja, veo que esa mujer y el animal ese tienen espíritu. – Heracles sonrió con burla al ver a sus dos oponentes. Su cuerpo brillo con el aura que salía de este. – Veamos si son dignos oponentes de mi Sacred Gear Variant Detonation.

Al ver que Heracles ya eligió oponentes, Sigfrido sacó su Twice Critical y tomo tres espadas demoniacas, las mismas que la de la tarde. A eso Kiba se puso en guardia con Xenovia a su lado, ambos sabían que la batalla no iba a ser fácil y más con esas espadas en su poder.

-Ojalá Ise-kun y el resto puedan resistir hasta que lleguemos. – Kiba miró a sus amigos y todos asintieron. Hora de pelear…

Kurama fue el primero en atacar yendo hacia Heracles con Rossweise actuando como apoyo mientras Xenovia lanzaba una onda de corte con su espada, Sigfrido esquivo el ataque para luego bloquear el ataque de Kiba mientras sonreía.

-Muy bien, muéstrame lo que puedes hacer… Knight Gremory. – Kiba afianzó el agarre en su espada, hora de la batalla.

* * *

Por otro lado, en uno de los templos de la zona cercana al Castillo… Raynare y su grupo habían finalmente acabado con todos los asesinos que habían tratado de atacarlas. En verdad no eran la gran cosa, sólo números pero aún así eran una molestia para ellos dado que no desean simplemente luchar de modo interminable.

-¿Todos bien? – Asia salió de su escondite. – Veo que todos ellos están más que decididos a cumplir su meta.

-Pero… ¿Cuál es su meta?

-Yo puedo responder eso. – Raynare respondió a la pregunta de Kaori mientras se sentaba en la espalda de uno de los enemigos derrotados. – Muy bien idiota, dinos que desea hacer tu líder con la Kyuubi.

-Gh… púdrete…. Caído… - Ray creó una lanza en su mano y se la clavó en el muslo. - ¡AAAHHH!

-Wow, a eso yo llamo decir que fue una mala respuesta. – Aki miraba todo sentada en una de las bancas con sus pistolas en mano. – Trata de nuevo Ray.

-Con gusto. – La chica le tapó la boca para que ahogue el grito futuro que dará. – De nuevo… ¿Qué desea hacer Cao Cao con la Kyuubi?

-No lo sé…

-¡Trata de nuevo! –Raynare hizo presión en la lanza para que este se queje de nuevo. – No somos idiotas, habla… O te juro que la próxima lanza la clavare en tu hombría. – Las chicas se sorprendieron un poco al ver esa faceta de Raynare… Esa que esta maquinando el modo de obtener información. Ray tomó la cara del sujeto y la alzó para que la vea. – Tu líder trata de usar a una mujer que sólo busca la paz para un plan que dañara a miles.

-Son enemigos de la humanidad… Lo que hacemos es por el bien de lo humanos….

-¿Bien? – Irina se acercó al sujeto y se arrodilló para luego darle un golpe en la cara ante la sorpresa de todos. - ¿Dónde está el bien en todo esto…? ¡Están dispuestos a sacrificar no sólo una sino miles de vidas que no desean una lucha, sólo vivir en paz!

-¿Y…? – La respuesta los sorprendió, más al ver lo cruel que sonó. – Nosotros… Nosotros somos seres que viven para destruir lo que amenace el mundo… Esos son los héroes. Los salvadores del mundo….

-¿Héroes…? ¿En verdad se llaman héroes tras todo el daño que están haciendo? – Kaori no podía creer lo que oía. - Puedo ser un demonio ahora pero sé que un héroe no hace lo que ustedes hacen, dañar seres inocentes.

-¿Inocentes? ¡Estos youkais son una amenaza constante para el mundo! ¡Sólo esperan el momento para atacar a los humanos si no los destruimos!

-Que cruel… Pensar que gente así existe, sólo por su pensamiento están haciendo que una niña sufra…. ¿¡Que no tienen remordimientos!? – El humano rio a las palabras de Asia. – Y pensar que hay gente de esta clase entre los humanos…

-En toda raza hay gente así, estos idiotas solo están mal guiados… Pero son igual de malos dado que algunos lo siguen por voluntad propia. – Ray se mostró fría al decir eso para luego invocar una lanza en su mano libre y apuntar al cuello del tipo. – Habla… O te juro que te perforaré el cuello.

Las pupilas de Raynare se volvieron afiladas, la chica estaba dejando salir su lado de caído y el resto lo sabía pero no iban a hacer nada, saben que el tipo hablará antes de que Ray actúe. Este por su lado podía sentir que la chica no mentía, en verdad lo iba a matar si no habla.

-No sé nada…

-Tienes 3 segundos para hablar… Empezando desde ahora… 3…

-¡No sé nada, lo juro! ¡Cao Cao sólo hablaba de esto con los 6! – Ray alzó la lanza.

-2…

-¡No sé más, lo juro…! ¡Sólo que está ocurriendo todo en el palacio Honmura! ¡Es todo lo que sé! – La lanza de Raynare pasó cerca de su cabeza para que luego ella le dé un golpe en la cabeza, dejándolo fuera de combate.

-Por un instante creí que en verdad lo ibas a matar Ray. – Irina miró a la chica quien se puso de pie para luego encadenar al tipo con magia. – Se ve que la manipulación se te da…

-Antes era así o al menos, Penemue me dijo que mi carácter se va un poco a ese lado de maquinar y demás… No lo iba a matar, además que dijo la verdad. Sólo quería saber un poco más de lo que sabemos.

-Ise-san… Sí, estamos bien. No, te llamaba porque tenemos información que tal vez te interese. – Todos miraron a la rubia que hablaba con el Sekiryuutei por teléfono. – El Palacio Honmura, ese parece ser el lugar donde todo pasará. Sí, iremos ahí de inmediato…. Sí, igualmente Ise-san. Ten cuidado. – La chica acabó con la llamada para luego ver al resto. – Llamaré al resto para decirles lo mismo.

-Ahm… Asia, lo mejor es que les mandes mensaje. – Kaori sacó sus armas al sentir la presencia de alguien al igual que el resto. – Tenemos visitas.

-Y no es de las amigables, esta es más fuerte que la de los otros sujetos. – Aki veía la dirección de donde venía la nueva figura.

Todos voltearon a ver a la nueva presencia que se acercaba a ellas. Se sorprendieron al ver a una chica rubia de ojos azules que vestía unas ropas elegantes con algunas partes de una armadura en sus brazos y piernas con un florete en mano.

-¡Yuju, un gusto conocerlos! – la chica saludó de manera animada ante la sorpresa de todas. - ¡Woah! Parece que ninguno de ellos tuvo una oportunidad contra ustedes, más que obvio dado el nivel que tienen.

-¿Quién eres? – Irina sacó sus alas de ángel para ponerse en guardia.

-¿Oh~? ¡Simple Ángel-chan! – la chica dio una reverencia. – Soy Jeanne, la que posee el espíritu de Juana de Arco.

Juana de Arco, la Doncella de Orleans, una mujer que guió al ejército Francés en la guerra de los 100 años contra Inglaterra. Se dice que ella podía oír la voz de Dios y fue con su ayuda que Francia logró una época prospera durante los años de la guerra. Atrapada por los borgoñones y entregada a los ingleses, fue condenada a la hoguera por herejía según los que la apresaron y condenaron.

-Una de las Santas de la Iglesia… Lo que nos faltaba.- Raynare lo podía sentir, esta mujer era hábil y se nota por su postura que no tiene apertura para atacar. – Pensar que la sucesora de su espíritu haría acto de terrorismos.

-Jejeje, no digas que Ángel Oscuro-san. Hago esto por motivos propios, no soy como el idiota de Heracles que ama pelear solamente o como Sieg-kun que sólo desea mostrar sus habilidades… Yo quiero mostrar más… Claro, no sería justo decirlo ahora. – La chica creó una espada santa de la nada.

-Esa habilidad… Es como la de Kiba-san.

-¡Correcto mi querida Monja! Blade Blacksmith, se parece a la de su amigo sólo que yo creo espadas santas en vez de demoniacas pero la función es básicamente la misma. Por lo que creo que las explicaciones están de más… ¡Sip, están de más!

-Saben, si no fuera nuestra enemiga me caería bien… Me recuerda a Pinkie… Claro que más controlada. – Kaori dijo eso con neutralidad para luego ponerse en guardia. - ¿Iniciamos?

-Por supuesto mi linda frente amplia. – Kaori ganó una vena en la frente tras el insulto con Aki conteniendo la risa para luego ponerse seria tras la mirada del resto. – Al menos la de coletas si tiene sentido del humor. - La rubia sólo se puso en guardia usando la espada santa con el florete en ambas manos.

Asia se puso atrás del grupo mientras las 4 chicas iban hacia la humana que sonreía al ver que esta iba a ser una batalla muy divertida.

* * *

En un parque cercano al castillo, Twilight y Pinkie habían derrotado a cada uno de los humanos que las atacaron sin dificultad alguna.

-Uf, es genial que seamos más fuertes gracias al poder de los Elementos de la Armonía Astral. – Pinkie se sobó los hombros al decir eso. – Pero no entiendo. ¿Por qué ese sujeto Cao Cao hace todo esto?

-Tal vez tenga algo que ver con el flujo mágico especial que es Kyoto. – Twilight cerró su libro tras haber hecho unos cálculos. – Sea lo que sea que hará, si llega a tener éxito el caos que habrá en Kyoto será enorme.

-¿Qué tan malo?

-En el peor de los casos, lo que separa al Kyoto donde los Youkais viven y el de los humanos será destruido y todo será visible para los humanos comunes. – Pinkie se puso azul al oír eso. – Si, yo estaría igual.

-¡Hay que evitar eso Twily, los youkais serán perseguidos si eso pasa! – Twilight asintió a las palabras de su amiga. Sabe que si eso pasa, los youkais serán perseguidos como animales o peor, para experimentos y eso sería fatal ya que también el mundo sobrenatural será conocido. No todos los humanos pueden aceptar la existencia de existencias inteligentes aparte de la de ellos.

-Ese es el plan Pinkie pero en verdad dudo que podamos lograr hacer mucho estando en este lugar. Hay que avanzar…

-Twiliy… Esa chica Sunset… - La chica se detuvo a las palabras de su amiga. - ¿Era tu amiga…?

-Ella… Ella era una amiga de cierto modo aunque nunca la llame como tal. – Twilight miró a Pinkie con algo de pena. – Siento que de haber sido distinto, la pude ayudar a que no dejara que la ambición que tiene de ser la número uno la consumiera.

-Oh Twiliy, sabes que esto no es tu culpa. – Pinkie puso su mano en el hombro de la chica para que finalmente esta sonría. – Si hay alguien que la puede convencer de que esta equivocada eres tú.

-Pinkie… Gracias… - Twilight miró agradecida a su amiga, ella sabía que si bien es una chica algo alocada e impredecible, es alguien en quien puedes contar y que siempre hallará el modo de subirte el ánimo. – Sunset es una chica amable, yo lo sé porque podía ver en sus ojos ese brillo… ese en el que apreciaba los momentos que pasábamos juntas, ahora lo sé… Ella es mi primera amiga y…

-Sólo hay que verla, ver que podemos hacer para que cambie de opinión… Twily, esta vez no creo que debas contener eso. – Twilight bajo la cabeza al oír eso. – Tarde o temprano deberás decir que tras la mejora del Elemento de la Magia… Obtuviste eso.

-Lo sé, pensaba esperar un poco antes de mostrarlo ya que no lo domino aún… Si lo uso mucho me afecta, sólo lo puedo usar unos segundos y unos intentos. Aunque lo mismo va contigo, te es más difícil controlar el hielo ahora que este es más frío.

-Nah, sólo un poco de práctica y ¡WALA! Volveré a hacer mis trucos de siempre. – la sonrisa de Pinkie contagió a Twilight no pudo evitar reír un poco por la actitud de su amiga.

-Veo que tienes una buena amiga Twilight. – Una voz encima de ellas hizo que las 2 chicas alcen la vista sólo para ver a Sunset en el aire con los brazos cruzados con dos alas hechas de fuego. – Noto que estos tipos no bastaron para derrotarlas, bien… Eso hubiera sido patético.

-Sunset… Es suficiente, esto no debe ser así. – Sunset sonrió a las palabras de la chica para luego pisar tierra. – No debes seguir a estos sujetos.

-Lo lamento Twilight pero ellos son los únicos que me permiten usar mi poder total y no cuestionan cada una de mis decisiones.

-¡Celestia te limitaba porque temía que salieras lastimada por tu propio poder Sunset! ¡Tu Sacred Gear era muy potente, temía que perdieras el control!

-¿Y no tuvo mejor idea que simplemente retener mi avance? Vaya ayuda… - Sunset creó una llama en su mano. – No creas mal Twilight, no odio a Celestia porque en parte entiendo porque lo hizo… Lo que odio en verdad es que por eso, haya quedado limitada a sólo cosas pequeñas… No más. Ver como obtenías el Elemento de la Magia y yo me quedaba limitada… tras ver la atención que recibías… No era justo. – Sunset creó llamas más grandes. - ¡Me esforcé más que tú, hacía las cosas con mayor esmero que tú pero al final… TÚ lo obtuviste todo y yo nada!

-Sunset… No es verdad… Yo… Yo no deseaba nada de la atención que recibí tras obtener el elemento de la Magia…

-¡Sí, no puedes culpar a Twiliy sólo porque las cosas no salieron como tú querías! – Sunset sonrió a las palabras de Pinkie. - ¿Qué es tan gracioso? Y eso que me gustan las cosas graciosas…

-Jejeje, nada… Sólo que me sorprende ver lo mucho que has cambiado Twilight, ahora tienes una amiga que te defiende cuando en el pasado no querías a nadie cerca de ti. Antes eras la chica solitaria que no sólo era feliz con un libro en mano y ahora… Hasta tienes novio. – Twilight se sorprendió al oír eso. ¿Cómo lo…? – Je, lo note en la mirada que le diste cuando el Sekiryuutei acepto el desafío de Cao Cao.

-No metas a Ise en esto, los asuntos entre nosotras es algo que solucionaremos. – Twilight se puso en guardia. – Te debo detener Sunset, lo que estás haciendo está mal… No importa lo mucho que desees mostrar tu valía al mundo, este no es el modo.

-Así es, lamento decirte esto Sunny pero tu amigo Cao Cao no se saldrá con la suya. I-nii ya lo dijo, salvaremos a Yasaka-san y a Kyoto. – Pinkie creó varias estacas de hielo alrededor de ellas mientras Sunset se cruzaba de brazos para que simplemente esta inmediatamente cargue llamas en ella.

-Veamos si pueden decir eso con sus acciones también. – Las 3 chicas se lanzaron a pelear, una pelea más personal que otra cosa.

* * *

-Ya llegamos… - Ise corría en hacia el Palacio Honmura como Asia le dijo. – Parece que soy el primero en llegar.

-Pero no el único. – Tres presencias salieron de las sombras, eran Ayane, Kasumi y Saji. – Ise, Kunou… Me alegro de verlos.

-¡Qué bueno que están bien! – La niña se alegro de ver a las dos kunoichis mientras Saji se acercaba a su amigo.

-Unos asesinos fueron tras nosotros, no fueron un gran problema pero fue el número lo que nos preocupa en verdad y más porque todos tenían el Balance Breaker. – Ise se sorprendió al oír eso. El Balance Breaker es un estado que se dice es prohibido hasta casi imposible de lograr porque los humanos difícilmente lo lograrían sin perder la cordura… Él lo sabe, su armadura le da un poder enorme y si fuera humano al 100%, no lo podría controlar todo.

-Es raro que el resto aún no haya llegado a este lugar. – Kasumi miró a los alrededores. – Creí que ya estarían aquí.

-No hay tiempo para esperar a que ellos lleguen, debemos avanzar hacia donde está Yasaka-san. – Ise miró a Kunou. – Pase lo que pase, cuando la pelea pase… estate oculta.

-Ok… - La niña asintió con algo de temor.

Con eso dicho, todos avanzaron sin mucho que decir, solamente estando alertas a lo que iba pasar. Fue cuando estuvieron ya muy dentro del lugar, se vieron con el que era mente maestra de todo esto.

-Veo que finalmente llegan, me alegro de ver que los asesinos que mande no acabaron con ustedes. Eso hubiera sido una pena en verdad… - Cao Cao estaba sentado, como si esperara la llegada de ellos al lugar. – Parece que no están todos presentes pero eso es de esperar, mis compañeros se deben estar encargando de ellos.

-Sabía que no sólo nos separarías para dejar que unos asesinos sin valor para ti nos ataquen, esperabas eso para que luego tus mejores elementos ataquen a los grupos dispersados. – Cao Cao sonrió a las palabras de Ise. - ¿Quién está aquí… Georg?

-Digamos que él y unos invitados especiales. – Al lado de cao Cao se pudo ver a una Yasaka algo… fuera de sí. Se le veía bien pero no había brillo en sus ojos…

-¡Madre, madre soy Kunou reacciona! – la niña trató de que su madre entre en razón pero no era posible ya que esta se quedó quieta, mirando a la nada. - ¡Bastardo! ¿¡Qué le han hecho a mi madre!?

-¿No lo dije? Deseamos que la líder nos ayude en un pequeño experimento que deseamos hacer. – Yasaka en eso empezó a reaccionar, se mostraba adolorida pero el cambio real vino cuando su cuerpo brilló con una intensa de luz y de repente enfrente de ellos tenían no a la mujer sino a la bestia legendaria que se dice el floklore japonés, el Kyuubi no Youko. Sus 9 colas ondeaban con fuerza y la misma apariencia que tenía era digna de remarcar… si olvidas que ahora mismo irán a una pelea a muerte.

-¿¡Qué planeas Cao Cao!?

-Oh, deja que sea yo quien responda eso Sekiryuutei. – Una nueva voz apareció en el lugar, al lado de Cao Cao apareció un humano que dos chicas reconocían… - Es un gusto ver al ser que le ha dado tantos problemas a nuestra organización.

-¿¡Raidou!? – Ayane no creía que el tipo en verdad este aquí. ¿Qué planea?

-Así que tú eres Raidou, te imaginaba más grande por una razón. – Ise no se veía intimidado por el tipo este.

-El plan de este mocoso y el mío concuerdan en ciertos puntos. Como ya saben Kyoto es un lugar donde la energía sobrenatural la recorre y se centra en distintos puntos. Debido a que los Onmyoji deseaban que esta ciudad fuera una especie de batería gigante. Este espacio similar al Kyoto real, tan lejos y a la vez tan cerca de la ciudad, las mismas líneas de energía que recorren el real pasan por aquí. Con el Kyuubi aquí, el más poderoso de los youkai… Es necesario para mi plan, claro que al final este mocoso está saliendo beneficiado. – Cao Cao puso una cara de molestia, en verdad no es que tenga opción. – Mi plan es simplemente usar a la Kyuubi para destruir al clan Tenshin y hundir a Kyoto bajo mi poder.

-¿Es broma? ¡El mundo humano sabrá sobre lo sobrenatural! ¡Crearás caos al mundo! – Kasumi grito indignada, esa era la más grande idiotez que escuchó.

-Jajajaja ¿Creen que me importa? Mi meta va más allá de esa estúpida ciudad, esta es solo un paso a mi más grande ambición. – Raidou miró a las dos hermanas. – Yo simplemente deseo acabar ahora con el clan que me negó lo que era mío por derecho.

-Este tipo obviamente tiene problemas de control de la ira. – Saji activó sus Sacred Gears, al parecer ya sabe cual es su oponente. – Balance Break. – Las llamas negras envolvieron de inmediato al joven para a los segundos verse con una armadura negra con unos tentáculos saliendo de esta. – _**No creas que por sólo eso eres ya un ganador, la Kyuubi no saldrá de aquí.-**_ Raidou sonrió al ver que esos jóvenes desean luchar.

Ayane y Kasumi se pusieron al lado del poseedore de Vritra, ellas serían su apoyo ya que se veía que Yasaka estaba bajo el control de ese sujeto… deben pelear con él y con Yasaka a la vez, esto no será fácil.

-No creí que caerías tan bajo Cao Cao, incluso hacer un trato con esta clase de escoria.

-Bueno, te hallas con todo tipo de seres en el camino a cumplir a tu ambición, hay cosas que se deben hacer por más que la odies. – Cao Cao miró al joven. –Nuestro deseo es invocar al Great Red, normalmente se necesitaría una Dragon Gate con varios Reyes Dragones pero reunirlos es virtualmente imposible así que… Kyoto y su gran poder con la Kyuubi es un reemplazo más que perfecto para nosotros.

-Great Red… Él es una existencia que no tiene nada que ver con el mundo, es un dragón que sólo anda libre en la brecha dimensional. Atacarlo no tiene sentido.

-Verdad pero para nuestro jefe… es una obstrucción para volver a casa. – Ophis, esa es la única opción en la que Ise pudo pensar.

-Es absurdo, Great Red es una existencia que es más que necesaria para el mundo. Él protege la Brecha Dimensional y además… Dudo que tengan el poder de matarlo, él que es la existencia más poderosa con Ophis. – Cao Cao sonrió a esas palabras.

-Matarlo, dudo que hagamos eso pero su existencia esta lleno de misterios y hay mucho que aprender de él, por eso deseamos experimentar con él.

[Que locura…] – Ddraig habló firme al oír las palabras del humano. – [Humano estúpido ¿Acaso deseas destruir el mundo? ¿Tan lejos deseas llegar por tu ambición de mostrar el potencial humano?]

-Así es Welsh Dragon, llevar el potencial humano a su cúspide y demostrar que los humanos no están por debajo de las demás razas. – Cao Cao dio unos pasos al frente, mientras Ise se preparaba para la pelea con el resto igual de listos. – Los humanos debemos mostrar nuestro poder ante los seres sobrenaturales.

-¿Tan lejos deseas llegar con eso…? ¿Aún a costa del mundo? – Ise se puso a unos pasos cerca de él. - ¿Por qué ese deseo tan enfermo de mostrar ello?

-No es algo que tú puedas entender, tú que has tenido la oportunidad de cambiar para tener un mejor uso de tu poder, no todos los humanos tienen esa capacidad.

 _ **-Hablas como si detestaras ser humano.**_

-Je, quizás… - Cao Cao rio a las palabras de Saji, sorprendiendo a todos. – Odio la debilidad humana, odio que los humanos por su cuenta no puedan hacer nada y aún así, son el centro de muchas cosas con lo sobrenatural. Por ello, no soporto pensar que los humanos deben ser débiles, ellos deben los más fuertes para afrontar todo lo que viene.

-Aún a costa del resto, vaya que tienes una ambición algo mal elaborada. – Kasumi se puso en guardia. – Ise-kun, nosotros tres nos haremos cargo de Raidou y de Yasaka-sama, tú haz lo que debas hacer.

-Jajaja, será interesante ver lo que pueden hacer ustedes dos mocosas… la última vez no pudieron hacer nada contra mí. – Raidou expulsó su aura, una que le hizo recordar a Ise a la de su maestro sólo que esta es más… cruel.

-Lamento decirte esto "Padre". – Ayane habló con burla al decir esa palabra. - ¡Pero Yasaka-sama vendrá con nosotros a casa! – Los tres se pusieron en guardia listos para la pelea.

-¿Tú que dices Hyoudo Issei? ¿Iniciamos? – Cao Cao apuntó su arma al joven quien invocó sus dos espadas en respuesta. – Je… es hora del desempate.

-Sí… Hora de acabar esto… Kunou, escóndete y no salgas por nada del mundo. – La niña asintió y rápidamente se fue a esconder en una de las vigas cercanas al lugar, con eso ya hecho.- Muy bien… ¡Vamos!

Al grito del Sekiryuutei todos se lanzaron al ataque, la batalla final por el futuro de Kyoto había dado inicio.

* * *

Insertar canción: Ryuusei [TV Edit.] – TiA

I Believe your promise

(Creo en tu promesa)

Al iniciar la canción, vemos un boceto que se encuentra dibujándose en blanco y negro que se nota a Issei, quien tiene a Kurama en sus brazos y Twilight juntos viendo un paisaje.

It's too hard to give me courage

(Es muy difícil darme valor)

Mientras que se puede ver que la imagen poco a poco se puede ver que se añade color en ella, se puede ver que ellos se encuentran dentro de la torre de Kioto viendo la ciudad.

Always I feel it the precious time seeing you...

(Siempre siento el precioso tiempo viéndote…)

Cuando se termina de colorear toda la imagen, repentinamente se desplaza al cambiarse a otra foto que la anterior estaba en blanco y negro pero poco a poco se añade color.

Tachidomatta kado ni

(Estando en esa esquina)

Y se puede ver que eran buena parte de los estudiantes de segundo año que estaban caminando por las calles de Kioto haciendo algo de turismo y viendo las cosas que estaban ahí previo a que se desplace cambiando la imagen de fondo.

Asu e mukau kaze wo kanjiteta

(Sentí que el viento se movía hacia un nuevo mañana)

Y la nueva imagen que estaba en blanco y negro se revela al ver a Issei, Asia, Twilight, Raynare, Pinkie, Irina y Xenovia que se encontraban caminado por las puertas Torii en el santuario de Fushimi Inari-taisha que se revela que ya tiene su color.

Machi no akari hoshikuzu mitai ni

(Mientras que la ciudad se volvía en polvo de estrellas)

De nueva cuenta, la imagen se desplaza para revelar una nueva que estaba en blanco y negro que poco a poco toma color que se ve a Ayane, Kaori, Aki, Aika, Pinkie e Irina viendo diversos lados de la calle del barrio de Gion pero en la foto vemos a Motohama y Matsuda gritando y persiguiendo a Issei mientras que el castaño caminaba con Yuuto y Genshiro conversando unas cosas entre ellos.

Futari tsutsumu kedo

(Como si fuera a envolverlos juntos)

Mientras que la imagen previa es desplazada, una nueva se revela que estaba en blanco y negro al comienzo que ve a las chicas que conoce Issei más Rosswiesse hacían una foto grupal que mientras se añade el color se podía ver que de fondo del paisaje que es tomada la foto se encontraba el Kinkaku-ji.

Sorezore ni chigau kagayaki ga aru to

(Y cada quien tiene un brillo diferente)

Cambiando la imagen de fondo podemos ver a Kunou que estaba en blanco y negro que se encontraba en un lugar completamente en blanco mientras veía ese lugar sin poder encontrar a nadie que la salve o que la pueda ayudar para encontrar a su madre.

Warau kimi ga ichiban mabushiku mieru yo

(Pero para mí tu risa es la lo que más brilla)

Y puede ver que llega Issei junto con sus amigos para ayudarla mientras que el lugar se convertía en un templo de la ciudad y poco a poco tomaba color haciendo que Kunou sonría para que tome la mano del castaño en señal de ayuda.

Yume wa ryuusei no you ni

(Un sueño se parece a una estrella fugaz)

Ahora vemos en una imagen como varias chicas junto con Kunou que todo estaba la imagen en blanco y negro que estaban animando a Issei con Yuuto mientras Motohama y Matsuda tienen una gran muestra de molestia en sus rostros.

Kodoku na tsubame no you ni

(Como si un arcoíris se aparece luego de la lluvia)

Mientras que la imagen ya tiene color podemos ver que los chicos se encuentran jugando una partida de videojuegos para ver que Issei y Yuuto están venciendo al dúo pervertido para luego ver que la imagen se cambia al ver que en blanco y negro vemos a Issei que es sorprendido por Serafall que se encontraba en su espalda y giñaba a la cámara para la sorpresa de Asia y Twilight.

Kono kokoro ni hikari wo tsuretekuru

(Y va trayendo la luz hacia este corazón)

Y se revela en la imagen que poco a poco se revelan más personajes que en el lado donde estaba Twilight vemos a Irina, Aki y Kaori algo molestas y sorprendidas, Ayane viendo lo que ocurre y hacia el lado de Asia vemos a Genshiro, Ruruko, Momo y Yura quienes trataban que se bajaba de la espalda del castaño mientras que la imagen se revela que se encuentran en el castillo Nijo.

Nayami tsuzukeru koto ga

(Y aún puedo tener problemas que me hacen preocupar)

Mientras que la imagen anterior es desplazada, podemos ver que un nuevo boceto que muestra a Azazel, Rosswiesse, Serafall y Yasaka teniendo una conversación en una parte de la sala.

Hitotsu no kotae ni naruyo

(Pero con una respuesta se solucionarán)

Y en otro lado de la sala podemos ver a Issei, Yuuto, Genshiro, Ayane y Pinkie disfrutando un tazón grande de Udon mientras que la imagen tiene color por completo.

Gomakashitari shinai to chikau no

(Y no podré mentirme a mi propio ser)

Ahora se revela un nuevo boceto que resulta ser aún se encontraba en blanco y negro que estaba Kunou junto con Kurama, mientras que Issei con sus amigos, parte del consejo estudiantil, Rosswiesse, Azazel y Serafall que aún se encontraba en blanco y negro.

I believe your promise, the precious time seeing you...

(Creo en tu promesa, el preciado tiempo viéndote…)

Para que cuando se agrega el color se puede ver la gran foto grupal en la entrada del palacio de Kioto para terminar la música de fondo mientras la imagen se mantiene en la pantalla.


	121. Lucha por Kyoto

**Sekiryuutei Supremo**

 **Capítulo 121: Lucha por Kyoto**

Insertar canción: Doubt & Trust – Access (TV edit.)

Al iniciar la canción de fondo, vemos en diversos flashes de luz al ritmo de la música que en uno vemos a Sona, Rias y Akeno, en otro a Koneko, Ravel y Le Fay, después uno que está Fluttershy, Gasper y Rainbow, luego en uno a Rarity, Aj y Sairaorg, en otro a Rean, Fie, Celestia, Luna y Venelana para luego culminar los flashes de luces con un Issei que tenía los ojos cerrados pero los abre para mirar fijamente a la cámara pero repentinamente la escena se cambia mientras el Sekiryuutei camina y ve fijamente a Cao Cao sin alguna marca en su rostro mientras que el castaño, quien no tenía alguna cicatriz en su rostro, mostraba su Boosted Gear en su brazo izquierdo y empuñando a Red Queen en la mano derecha para correr hacia el poseedor de la True Longinus quienes chocan sus armas y en un flash de luz aparece el título de la historia antes que la letra de la canción se escuchen se desaparece.

Owari mo miezu hashirinukeru

 **(Aún sin poder ver el final comienzo a correr)**

Cuando se comienzan a entonar las letras de la canción de fondo, la escena se cambia al ver que Kunou se encuentra llorando ya que ve a la distancia como la fracción de héroes liderados por Cao Cao junto con Sunset Shimmer y el grupo mencionado se llevan a su madre Yasaka muy lejos de ella.

Yasuragi wa tooku sugata mo naku

 **(La tranquilidad que se encuentra lejos aún no se puede ver)**

Y entre lágrimas, Kunou sigue alzando su mando, pero repentinamente es tomada por Issei quien se sorprende en encontrarla en un templo en Kioto mientras estaba con sus amigos.

Kodoku o fuujikomete tozashikakeru manazashi

 **(De una mirada enojada y empezarás a encerrarte en la soledad)**

Pero de sorpresa, sea aparece Kurama sorprendiendo a los presentes para lamer el rostro de Kunou quien deja de llorar siendo vistos por Ayane a la distancia que comienza a tomar camino pero con una mirada algo triste.

Habataku mono o mukaeru sora

 **(El cielo no tiene el poder para controlar…)**

Cambiando la escena, vemos a Azazel junto con Rosswiesse quienes estaban en una especie de bar sushi para pedir una comida con bebidas en mano del gobernador de los ángeles caidos.

Shihaisareru no o osore ya shinai

 **(A aquellos que sin temor lo saludarán)**

Repentinamente se aparece Serafall Leviathan para su sorpresa acompañando a los dos profesores para su sorpresa mientras que algo alejados se encuentran parte del consejo estudiantil de la academia Kuoh que estaba acompañando a la hermana mayor de su líder de sequito.

Akogareru mabayusa wa subete o kaeru tame ni

 **(Y dentro de ese brillo deslumbrante podría hacer cambiar todo)**

Para cambiar la escena donde se encuentran los presentes juntos en una reunión para pedir que encuentren a su reina de los Youkais ya que se encuentra secuestrada hacia Issei y parte de su grupo que vino a Kioto pero repentinamente la escena vuelve a ser cambiada a una especie de lugar oscuro.

Dare mo yurusazu ni doko e yukeru darou?

 **(Aún sin nadie en que perdonar, ¿a cuál lugar debería llegar?)**

Para notar a Ayane Raiden quien se encuentra llorando al mismo tiempo que se encuentra a la tercera onda maldita, The Propagation, Magus. Que a la distancia se puede ver a parte de su familia que varios rostros conocidos de la kunoichi se derraman lágrimas por no poder ayudarla en un momento como ese pero para la sorpresa de todos los presentes todo el lugar se envuelve en un aura morada revelando a la facción de héroes haciendo que parte de los chicos comiencen a luchar ante este grupo.

Hikari no moto yami wa umare

 **(Desde la luz, la oscuridad renacerá)**

Y comienza una batalla que podemos ver a Pinkie y Twilight luchando ante Sunset, Xenovia y Yuuto ante Siegfried, Jeanne ante Irina y Raynare con Aki y Kaori enfrentando un enorme dragón hecho de acero y Heracles luchando ante Rosswiesse y Kurama en diversos flashes de escena que se intercalaban para intensificar la lucha entre los grupos.

Shinjitsu wa itsuwari ni yureru

 **(Ya que la verdad flaquea entre la falsedad)**

Mientras que a la distancia se podía ver a Georg activando diversos sellos mágicos de cada rama de la magia que se conoce y que Leonardo hace aparecer diversos seres gracias a su Sacred Gear, el Annihilation Maker tratando que Yasaka que se encuentra en un estado inconsciente siendo forzada a transformarse a un Kyuubi (zorro de nueve colas) y acelerar los planes de su líder de la fracción.

Kokoro o tsukisasu

 **(Cortando profundamente a mi corazón)**

Pero unos relámpagos de aura alarman a todos los presentes, inclusive a Azazel, Genshiro y parte del consejo estudiantil quienes ven que los seres que manda Leonardo son eliminados para luego poner repentinamente su vista al cielo.

Fureta yoru o koorasete mo

 **(Incluso si la noche fría te llegará a tocar)**

Y en el aire podemos ver a Issei y Cao Cao que tienen una encarnizada lucha mientras que el líder de la fracción de héroes va al piso previo a extender su lanza hacia el Sekiryuutei quien teniendo activada su armadura de Balance Breaker, aparte de su aura de dragón puede mostrarse otras tres auras que se unen en una sola mientras que va en dirección a su contrincante que ve como lanza un puño hacia él mientras que el lugar se envuelve en un gran destello de luz.

Yume to iu yokubou no kage o yobitsuzukeru

 **(Seguiré llamando a la sombra de los sueños y los deseos)**

Y en ese destello podemos ver los tres Cosmic Packs con su respectiva letra del alfabeto griego y su candado pero hay uno que se encuentra en el centro siendo de la letra Omega que se muestra en la escena pero titilantemente dentro de la gema verde del Boosted Gear de Issei quien repentinamente ve eso para luego cambiar su mirada a los conocidos que son parte de su grupo, del sequito de Rias y de Sona más Twilight, Pinkie y Kurama.

Kimi no tsumi to itami o shinjite yuku

 **(Seguiré creyendo en tus pecados y en tu dolor)**

Para luego mostrar una sonrisa en su rostro y caminar hasta donde se encuentran ellos mediante que la cámara toma su mirada hacia al cielo para que una luz divida la pantalla verticalmente en dos para mostrar en el lado izquierdo a Issei teniendo activado su Boosted Gear con una mirada seria hacia la cámara y en el derecho vemos a Cao Cao reposando su lanza en su hombro con una mirada sobrante para terminar la canción de fondo.

* * *

La batalla había iniciado rápidamente, por su lado Kiba y Xenovia atacaban de manera inteligente a Sigfrido quien agitaba sus espadas para mantener alejados a esos dos. Gram se encargaba de bloquear los ataques de Ex Durandal mientras las otras dos bloqueaban los ataques veloces de las espadas de Kiba.

El humano lo admitía, estos dos eran muy hábiles y odia ver que en su forma normal no va a ganar pero aún debe mantenerse en este ritmo para no usar mal el momento de usar su Balance Breaker. Kiba atacó al humano con cortes veloces y precisos pero la ventaja de este sujeto de tener una extremidad extra le complicaba todo y aún con la ayuda de Xenovia no estaban logrando ganar terreno. A lo mucho estaban logrando emparejar las cosas y eso era frustrante… Por lo que ve, la técnica de Sigfrido sumado al poder de Gram está logrando que pierdan la concentración y el buen ritmo.

Xenovia por su lado daba cortes con gran poder, gracias a la vaina que cubre a la espada ahora puede concentrar mejor su poder sin tener que perder algo de este durante el ataque. Aún así, con el poder de la espada y demás no logra superar el poder que tiene la Espada Demoniaca Gram y eso es frustrante. Una patada en su estomago la hizo retroceder para luego volver al ataque sólo para ver como el humano daba un finta con la espada para atacarla con la del elemento hielo mientras que usaba a Gram para atacar a Kiba quien esquivó por los pelos el ataque de la espada gracias al X-Pulse pero la propia aura de esta lo lastimo.

Kiba se sujeto la zona herida y pudo notar que ser tocado por la simple aura de esa espada es peligroso y más si en verdad se dice que su poder destructivo equivale al de Durandal. Retomó el ataque de modo inmediato hacia su enemigo con el apoyo de Xenovia pero el resultado era el mismo, golpear, bloquear y esquivar era todo lo que pasaba. La batalla era de velocidad y precisión mientras que por el otro lado…

Rossweise lanzó varias ráfagas de magia hacia Heracles quien las recibió sin miramientos, el tipo no se mostró afectado por la fuerza del ataque mágico de la chica ante la sorpresa de esta, era imposible. De pronto el humano alzó el puño para darle un golpe que ella logró bloquear con su círculo mágico defensivo pero al mero impacto, hubo una explosión que la hizo retroceder varios metros… Ese Sacred Gear, genera una explosión cuando el usuario impacta algo… Kurama se paró en frente de la chica y cargó fuego en su boca para lanzarlo como varias ráfagas hacia Heracles quien golpeó sin dudas el fuego mientras el lobo corría con su daga en el hocico y ataco al humano con esta con movimientos veloces y acrobáticos ante la sorpresa de este. Este animal era hábil…

De inmediato, Rossweise apareció con otro ataque mágico repotenciado por el atributo Rook de su pieza y lanzó la gran esfera de magia. Heracles golpeó al lobo hacia un lado para de inmediato desviar el ataque de la chica con su puño pero Kurama no se quedó quieto mucho tiempo y lanzó varias ráfagas eléctricas a Heracles quien las esquivó de inmediato pero por un segundo se vio que estaba sonriendo, estaba disfrutando de esto. El lobo tomó firme su cuchillo y se lanzó al ataque de nuevo sólo para que el gigante lo tome esta vez del cuello y lo estampe contra el suelo, Kurama creó una corriente eléctrica para dañarlo aunque sea un poco pero Heracles ni se inmuto ante ello, aún cuando Rossweise le dio una patada en la cara él estaba como si nada y eso era de temer.

La mujer no espero más y atacó con más magia, magia que el humano recibía como si no fuera nada y en verdad eso era preocupante, creó un círculo defensivo al ver acercarse otro golpe pero ni con las facultades defensivas de su pieza fue capaz de soportar el impacto y recibió el impacto de lleno en el estómago. Kurama al ver eso no esperó más y se lanzó al brazo del humano y se lo mordió sin piedad ante la queja ligera de este. Rossweise se levantó y creó cadenas para detener al tipo de su ataque… Funcionó unos segundos pero la fuerza de este rompió las cadenas y con su brazo libre tomó al animal del cuello y lo lanzó hacia ella quien tomo al fiel lobo sin dudar.

-Jaja, veo que son oponentes más que dignos, su habilidad es más que extraordinaria. – Heracles miró al otro lado. - ¿Cómo te va Sigfrido?

-Velo por tu cuenta. – Sigfrido empujó a sus dos oponentes con sus espadas para que retrocedan. – Admito que me está costando más de lo que creí. – Ver a los dos espadachines hizo que sonría. – Pero me estoy divirtiendo.

-Sí, igual yo. – los demonios no podían creer que el tipo en serio se divierta. – Mejor dejemos los juegos a un lado, recuerda que el tiempo apremia. – Al captar lo que el grandote decía, Sigfrido sólo se centró en…

-¡Balance Breaker! – el grito de ambos hizo que todos de queden helados, ahora iba lo malo.

A Sigfrido le crecieron 4 brazos en la espalda incluyendo el de antes mientras que en Heracles se crearon varias protuberancias que parecían púas, mientras que en cada brazo aparecían misiles.

-Chaos Asura Edge Revenge, mi Balance Breaker. – Sigfrido sacó las otras espadas y se podía ver que podía usar a las 6 a la vez…

-Mighty Comet Detonation, este es mi Balance Breaker. – el gigante chocó sus puños con los misiles en señal de que estaba más que listo que para pelear.

-Estamos en problemas… - Rossweise sentía el poder en ellos, no es algo alarmante pero debido que no saben casi nada de ellos… No tiene idea de que hacer.

-Tch, sólo nos queda seguir luchando. – Xenovia concentró energía en Ex Durandal para luego hacerla crecer de un tamaño colosal y lanzarla hacia Sigfrido pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando este usando a Gram logró bloquear el ataque sin mucho esfuerzo. - ¿¡Qué!?

-Son fuertes, no al nivel de los guerreros de Loki pero lo son en su propia ley. – Kiba activó el Cheat de Corte Profundo. – Debemos acabar esto rápido.

Kurama ladró en afirmación mientras las marcas en su cuerpo aparecían, señal de que dará todo de sí. Rossweise atacó a Heracles con varias ráfagas de magia pero este lanzó sus protuberancias en forma de misiles a la chica quien esquivó el ataque y vio el daño de este a una edificación cercana… sudo frío al ver el daño hecho y de que… Kurama lanzó varias ráfagas de magia en apoyo con sus ataques físicos pero el humano bloqueaba los ataques sin problema y mientras Rossweise se unía al ataque, este atacaba con el poder de su Sacred Gear haciendo que ambos caigan más de una vez al suelo producto de la explosión de sus ataques… Sabía usar su Sacred Gear y eso les daba problemas.

Ambos humanos sabían usar de manera efectiva sus Sacred Gear que los diferencian del resto de enemigos de la noche. Sigfrido por ejemplo atacaba con tal precisión que sus brazos cubrían todos los huecos creados a la hora de atacar mientras que con Heracles era poder puro aprovechado a su máximo expresión posible. No al nivel de Sairaorg pero para Rossweise que no está acostumbrada a esta clase de enemigos y con Kurama y su inexperiencia…

Xenovia trataba de dar un corte, incluso aumento su velocidad con las runas en sus piernas pero sus ataques eran posibles de adivinar para alguien de la habilidad de Sigfrido y la chica fue defendida más de una vez por Kiba quien estaba ya algo cansado y herido por defenderla de ese modo. No sólo eso, estaba sintiendo que el tipo usaba más la espada demoníaca de luz y los cortes que daba eran muy serios para un demonio como él.

-Lástima que debas proteger a tu amiga, su impulsividad te costará la pelea Kiba Yuuto. – Xenovia apretó los dientes al ver que en efecto, ella es la que está ocasionando que Kiba salga más herido. – No teman, son buenos oponentes pero les falta experiencia con humanos de nuestra clase.

Era verdad, habían peleado con humanos con poderes que los ponían en un nivel mayor pero estos eran distintos… eran hábiles dado que saben su debilidad como humanos y se han centrado en cubrirla.

Heracles lanzó una de esas cosas como misiles hacia Kurama quien lo esquivó y corrió hacia el humano pero el misil cambió de dirección y golpeó el piso cercano a él para hacer que el lobo pierda el equilibrio y este caiga a un lado del dañado suelo afectado por la explosión. Rossweise atacó otra vez, usando toda la magia y poder que tenía pero ver que no podía dañarlo ni una vez la hacía sentirse frustrada… demasiado.

-Jajajajaja, no debes sentirte mal mujer, mi cuerpo es capaz de resistir los ataques mágicos y es algo que he entrenado mucho. – Kurama lanzó una onda de viento que el gigante recibió sin miramientos. – Intento fútil pequeño.

-No… Estamos perdiendo terreno. – la batalla no había iniciado hace mucho y en verdad estaban en una gran desventaja. – Debemos reunirnos con el resto…

- _Dudo que el grandote nos permita algo así, es como una muralla impenetrable._ – Kurama sabía que no podían ganar… estaban sin muchas opciones.

-Debemos correr hacia el Palacio, no hay otra salida. – Kiba dijo eso mientras bloqueaba un ataque de Sigfrido al mismo que Xenovia lo atacaba. – Debemos reunirnos con el resto y así quizás…

-No importa que hagan eso, el plan ya está en marcha y no hay nada que puedan hacer. – Sigfrido le dijo eso al rubio quien no pudo decir nada debido q lo cerca que esta en esa espada a su cuello.

-¡Entonces sólo debemos detenerlo! – Xenovia atacó el piso con la espada para crear un humo hecho por el impacto. - ¡Corran!

Todos los demonios empezaron a correr para tratar de llegar al palacio ya que su misión es otra, no luchar con estos sujetos pero los humanos no se quedarían atrás. Fueron tras ellos y así en medio de todo el camino hacia el palacio la pelea siguió y siguió donde se pudo ver para la desgracia de ellos… que estaban en desventaja ante estos humanos en términos de habilidad.

* * *

Mientras eso pasaba, por otro lado… Jeanne bloqueaba el ataque de Irina con su florete para luego dar un salto con giro que le permitió esquivar el ataque de la gran espada de Kaori para luego en medio de esta lanzar una onda de corte con su espada hacia Raynare quien lo bloqueó con un escudo mágico para luego lanzar varias lanzas a la chica quien creó un muro de espadas de inmediato para luego tomar una de estas que se notaba era del elemento trueno y clavarla en el suelo.

La onda eléctrica fue hacia ella y las que podían volar lo esquivaron pero Raynare recibió el impacto debido a que ya no puede hacerlo. La caído maldijo su discapacidad para luego recibir el aura curativa de Asia, la chica miró a la rubia para luego asentirle, al menos la tienen a ella.

Kaori e Irina atacaron varias veces en conjunto a la humana quien bloqueaba y esquivaba los ataques sin ningún problema, era como si bailara debido a la elegancia con que se movía. La rubia dio un giro en el aire al esquivar un ataque de ambas y les dio un par de patadas. Las dos chicas se vieron afectadas por el daño hecho por la sucesora de Juana de Arco quien reía al ver la expresión de todas. Aki lanzó varios disparos hacia la rubia quien los desvió todos con sus armas ante la sorpresa de la chica, de inmediato esta fue hacia a ella y la atacó con sus espadas obligando a Aki a defenderse, Raynare fue al ataque con sus lanzas para ayudar a su amiga mientras la rubia sólo bloqueaba y desviaba los ataques de manera grácil, cuando las otras dos atacaron ella sólo se centraba en esquivar y golpear cuando debiera para luego alejarse otra vez. Aún con los ataques mágicos de Raynare y los disparos de Aki no podían cambiar el flujo de la batalla que era para Jeanne desde el inicio de todo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso esta Onee-san es demasiado hábil para ustedes? – Jeanne estaba sentada al borde de una de las edificaciones del lugar ante la obvia rabia de todas que en verdad no sabían como vencerla.

-Agh, es demasiado hábil… No podemos darle ningún y eso que somos 4 contras una.

-Por algo decían que Juana de Arco era una guerrera prodigio en su época. – Aki no pudo decir nada ante las palabras de Raynare, esta miro a la rubia quien sonreía tranquila. – Si en algo se parecen, esta batalla será muy difícil.

-Y eso que aún no usa su Balance Breaker. – Kaori le dio a la caído una lanza para que la use de arma. – No sé que sentir al ver a alguien tan fuerte sin el uso de su Balance Breaker.

-Oh, no te sientas mal por eso… Todo es cuestión de práctica. – Jeanne se paro y dio un salto haciendo que pise tierra. – Yo por ejemplo aún no voy con todo. Por ejemplo esto… Balance Breaker.

Atrás de Jeanne, un gran dragón se empezó formar. Este estaba hecho del acero de varias espadas sagradas y era enorme… Las chicas se vieron las caras al ver lo que se les viene.

-¿Una sub especie? – Irina habló por inercia, ella sabía por lo que oyó que el Balance Breaker de ese Sacred Gear era el de crear un ejército de armaduras con espadas sagradas que imitan la habilidad general del usuario pero esto es…

-¡Si~! ¡Onee-san tiene una sub especie! A fin de cuentas, este poder se me da mejor que tener un conjunto de marionetas. – la chica creo otra espada en su mano. – Oh y no hay problemas de crear espadas aun luego de que mi Stake Victim Dragon está luchando. – la sonrisa adorable de la humana hizo que todas suden frío.

-Pelear con una sucesora de una santa… que complicado.

-Irina, ahora mismo eso no importa. Debemos cumplir nuestra meta, es nuestra enemiga y eso debe bastar. – Kaori sacó la gran espada dado que esa parece ser el arma ideal para la situación en que están.

-Es cierto, la idea de luchar contra esta mujer no es cosa sencilla, más si es que ahora tiene a ese gran dragón de su lado. – Aki sacó las DG-Z y se puso en guardia. – ¿Algún plan Ray?

-Lo mejor es reunirnos con Ise-kun y el resto, olviden a esta mujer. – Ray sabía que ella los iba a perseguir con esa cosa gigante pero nada más podían hacer… Sabía que tal vez el ataque de Kaori que crea dragones hechos de armas sirva así como los disparos súper cargados de Aki pero uno es temporal y el otro tiene un número limitado de disparos además que parece que esta cosa parece que va durar un muy buen rato.

Cuando el dragón las atacó con su gran hocico, las cuatro se separaron y atacaron a distancia con lo que tenían para correr en dirección de Asia. Irina tomó a la chica y alzó vuelo para ir más rápido pero Jeanne había ordenado al dragón ir tras ellos. Si no fuera que luchan contra el tiempo se hubieran quedado a dar todo pero ahora mismo tienen prioridades… en medio del camino hacia el palacio, la batalla continuó sólo que se veía como Jeanne tenía la ventaja gracias a su gran dragón y que este era muy versátil. Ojalá logren llegar donde el resto estando enteros.

* * *

Por otro lado, en el templo cercano al palacio. Twilight y Pinkie luchaban contra Sunset en una lucha solamente de poder mágico. Mientras Sunset mostraba que en término de poder puro superaba a las dos debido a su gran control sobre sus llamas y Sacred Gear… Twilight demostraba su versatilidad ya que lograba acomodar su magia a los ataques de la chica para luego tomar las llamas y usarlas en sus ataques mágicos para hacer un daño severo. Pero se sorprendió al ver que tras hacerle una herida a Sunset esta era curada casi de inmediato por las llamas que la rodeaban.

Pinkie lanzaba ataques de agua ya que este es elemento que supera a las llamas pero estas eran tan calientes que el agua se evaporaba al mero contacto. La chica maldijo eso y optó por un cambio de estrategia, darle a Twilight magia para que ella ataque combinando el agua con la luz y así fue.

Twilight tomó la magia que Pinkie le mando para de inmediato crear varios orbes de luz y agua. Sunset se sorprendió al ver eso, no esperaba algo así. La portadora del Elemento de la Magia atacó sin piedad alguna y la pelifuego se vio forzada a alzar vuelo para evitar el ataque que iba hacia ella. Con un movimiento rápido creo un muro de fuego que la salvó del ataque reciente pero de inmediato sintió un aire frío ir hacia ella.

Cuando noto que era un gran Dragón de hielo creó un Fénix hecho de sus llamas y lo mandó hacia la bestia helada que al instante se vieron en un choque por la supremacía. No tardo mucho en verse que ambas bestias sucumban y ninguna ganara. Pinkie chasqueo la lengua al ver que esa chica se salvo por los pelos.

-No recordaba que los elementos de la Armonía fueran tan fuertes. – Sunset miro a Twilight y luego a las alas de esta. – Veo que algo hizo que estos sean más fuertes.

-Ríndete Sunset, tu sola habilidad de usar el fuego no bastará para vencernos. – Sunset rio un poco a las palabras de Twilight. - ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Oh Twilight, aún tras años de conocerme y aún no entiendes como soy. – Sunset miró a ambas chicas con una gran sonrisa. – Veo que en efecto no puedo ganar con mi Sacred Gear normal así que… Balance Break.

-¿¡Qué!? – Ambos elementos de la armonía vieron como las llamas de las alas cambiaban las ropas de Sunset.

Estas se volvieron de color fuego con ciertos toques dorados y en las piernas y brazos habían como protectores que brillaban del mismo color que las llamas.

-Este es mi Balance Breaker, Will of Phoenix. – Sunset miro a ambas. – Y lo de Fénix no es por solo darle un nombre bonito. – la chica creo dos grandes llamaradas en sus manos y las lanzó a ambas.

Pinkie creó un muro de hielo mientras Twilight creaba uno hecho de luz. Cuando ambos recibieron los ataques, los muros apenas resistieron los ataques de esas llamaradas. Pinkie se vio forzada a ir a un lado al ver que el hielo se estaba derritiendo… Ver como el fuego daño el piso fue… Twilight por su lado tomo el fuego con su magia con mucha dificultad para luego lanzar un ataque combinado de su luz con las llamas hacia Sunset pero esta no se vio preocupada por las llamas que iban hacia ella, al contrario… se veía calmada. Alzó la mano en dirección del ataque y se vio como las llamas volvían a ella ante la sorpresa de ambas chicas que solo presenciaron como Sunset desviaba lo que quedaba del ataque que era algo de luz.

-El fuego no me puede dañar, el agua no sirve conmigo y para congelar mis llamas necesitarás algo que este muchos grados bajo cero. Y… - la chica mostró la herida que su mano ganó luego de desviar eso último, sólo para mostrar que estaba cerrando… sola. – Me puedo curar usando mis llamas.

-No puede ser, el fuego acelera la producción de células.

-Se parece a la habilidad de Ravel-chan para curarse. – Pinkie miraba sin poder creer lo que pasaba.

-No estoy al nivel de los Phoenix o los Fénix de verdad pero por ahora basta. – Sunset creó una gran ave de fuego sobre ella. – Veamos cómo pueden hacer con esto.

-Sunset… ¿Tan lejos deseas llegar?

-Tú mejor que nadie debería entenderme Twilight, el deseo de llegar a lo más alto. – La mencionada apretó los puños y por un segundo un destello negro se formó en estos.

-Pues lamentamos decirte que no pasará lo que deseas. – Pinkie creó varios seres de hielo ante la sorpresa de Sunset. – Kunou-chan necesita a su mamá.

A esas palabras algo se vio en la cara de Sunset… ¿Arrepentimiento? Twilight pudo ver que tal vez no era tarde para la chica, debe seguir tratando. Al igual que su amiga, se puso en guardia para luego ver de reojo el lugar donde Ise debe estar ahora… Ojalá él y los demás estén bien.

* * *

La batalla había iniciado a lo grande, mientras el Sekiryuutei y Cao Cao luchaban a un lado con sus armas. Las dos Kunoichis y Saji trataban de tener en su lugar a Raidou y a la controlada Yasaka.

 _ **-Esta si que es una presa grande, será divertido ver lo mucho que podemos hacer por con ella.**_ – Vritra miraba como Yasaka atacaba a su otra mitad con la pata mientras este esquivaba el ataque para luego atraparla con sus llamas negras. _**– De paso practicas el tan llamado Bondage que vi en esos libros que lees de vez en cuando.**_

 _ **-Ya lo dije, era un material decomisado y quise ver que era… ¡Woah!**_

El joven esquivó la gran pata de la Kyuubi, aún con las llamas era capaz de moverse sin muchos problemas, se nota que su fuerza está a la par de los Reyes Dragón, no sólo eso… debido a ese círculo creado por el usuario de Lost Dimension el flujo de energía de la youkai se ve recuperado y a la vez el círculo disminuye el poder de las llamas, sin duda esto no será como con Loki. La batalla se volvió una de llamas y ninguna parecía querer sucumbir a la otra y esta batalla solo era una de las que pasaba.

Ayane y Kasumi atacaban a Raidou con sus armas con movimiento acrobáticos totalmente capaces de confundir y de acabar con seres normales pero Raidou no era un ser normal, el humano era un hábil luchador que lograba bloquear los ataques de ambas con las manos desnudas. Cuando trató de atacar a Kasumi, Ayane defendió a su hermana creando un escudo verde en frente de ella. Raidou sonrió al ver el intento de su hija al defender a su media hermana pero no basta, antes del impacto abrió el puño para crear una onda de choque con su palma que alejo a ambas de él. Se recuperaron apenas dado que el impacto si las aturdió.

 _ **-Parece que tiene mucha habilidad, ganar ahora no lo veo muy factible.**_

- _Solo debemos detener el ritual que están haciendo, ganar nunca estuvo en mi cabeza Magus._ – Ayane se puso en guardia.

-¿Algún plan hermana? – Kasumi miró a su hermana quien sólo tenía uno y era darle a Magus el control pero eso desea hacerlo al final, cuando no tengan más alternativas.

Ambas chicas fueron al ataque y mientras peleaban contra el sujeto, Saji luchaba contra Yasaka mientras usaba una magia de transporte para aparecer sobre ella y tratar de detener sus colas que era lo más molesto en todo el momento de la pelea. Las llamas negras trataban de incluso de evitar que abra la boca y no lance fuego pero era más que difícil dado que sus llamas no tienen el efecto de siempre.

Las chicas vieron como Saji trataba de domar al Youkai con sus llamas, era increíble ver como la batalla estaba pasando y en verdad esperaban que eso baste. Ambas canalizaron Ki en sus manos para lanzar Ninjutsus del elemento viento hacia Raidou quien sólo golpeó el aire sin miramientos y ocasionó que ambos ataques fueran neutralizados. Amabas sudaron frío al ver ello, no podían hacerle daño.

-Jajaja, es inútil mocosas. No hay modo de que me venzan, ustedes no están al nivel de lograr tal hazaña. – Raidou fue hacia ellas y golpeó a ambas varias veces a una velocidad que ninguna pudo captar. – Son débiles…

Ambas hermanas cayeron al suelo adoloridas por lo reciente. Ayane pudo ver más del ataque gracias a sus ojos potenciados por el poder de Magus pero aún así… Kasumi escupió sangre para luego pararse con dificultad… Ayane hizo lo mismo sólo que vomitó sangre debido al dolor en su estómago. Raidou sonrió al ver el intento de ambas de levantarse… Sólo está jugando con ellas, no desea usar su verdadero poder a menos que sea muy necesario.

 _ **-¡Diablos!**_ – Saji gritó furioso y adolorido cuando la Kyuubi lo atrapó con su gran pata. _**\- ¡Suéltame zorro súper desarrollado!**_

-¡Saji, maldita sea! – Ayane no sabía que hacer, dejar que Magus actúe o…

-Es una lástima que en verdad no desees unirte a mi Ayane, tu nuevo poder sería provechoso para nosotros. – Ambas kunoichis se sorprendieron al oír eso. – Lástima, deberás morir… me gustaría divertirme con la hija de Ayame pero hay cosas mejores que hacer.

-Maldito enfermo… - Kasumi puso cara de asco mientras los ojos de Ayane brillaron en color verde. – La batalla aún no acaba.

-Oh pero lo hará… - el aura alrededor de Raidou creció ante la sorpresa de ambas. – Lo hará.

* * *

Por otro lado, la batalla entre Ise y Cao Cao tenía solo una palabra para describirla, veloz. Ambos oponentes atacaban con suma cautela mientras trataban de abrir un espacio en la posición del otro para poder atacar y dar un golpe definitivo.

Cao Cao atacaba con el poder de su lanza con la capacidad de eliminar un demonio de clase alta de un solo toque y ese poder se veía en los cortes y daños que recibía la armadura del Sekiryuutei. Ise no era tonto, sabía que si no fuera por la anormal resistencia que ha adquirido tras obtener las formas perfectas de cada Cosmic Pack ya estaría en el suelo.

 _-Ddraig, te dejo a ti la regeneración de la armadura._

[De acuerdo pero debido a que es esa lanza tardare un poco más de lo habitual] – Ddraig empezó a hacer su labor mientras que el resto…

 _ **[Ayudaremos en tener la armadura estable y trataré de analizar el poder de esa lanza y ver el límite de su usuario] –**_ Gamma dijo eso con suma seriedad, sabía que esta no iba a ser una batalla fácil.

 _ **[Pensar que un humano tenga tal habilidad, admito que estoy impresionado]**_

 _ **[Si pero la ambición de este es peligrosa, he de admitir que no es como los demás humanos que conocimos pero no me agrada su modo de pensar… antes quizás si… ahora no]**_

Oír a Beta y Alfa decir eso hizo que Ise se sorprenda, pensar que esos 3 hayan cambiado tanto lo alegra. Aún así, la batalla contra la lanza era más que difícil, sintió unos cortes en su armadura luego de que bloqueo un ataque anterior de Cao Cao quien de inmediato dio unos movimientos con giro para hacer una finta que Ise sólo pudo dejar que su X-Pulse le diga que hacer y aún con este le costó bloquear y esquivar los movimientos de este y más cuando hizo crecer la lanza una fracción de segundo antes de que la esquive… Se salvó de milagro.

Inmediatamente paso al ataque, uso varios movimientos de finta con sus espadas mientras los combinaba con patadas y uno que otro corte pero Cao Cao los esquivaba y bloqueaba todos y siempre aprovechaba para dañar la armadura de Ise quien ya no se preocupa en la armadura ya que Ddraig se está haciendo cargo de ella. Cao Cao pudo ver eso y optó por simplemente pasar al ataque.

Lanzó una onda de poder sacro de la lanza hacia el Sekiryuutei quien esquivó el ataque por los pelos y aun en medio de la caída lanzó varias ondas de corte hacia el humano quien las cortaba con su lanza sin problema alguno. Inmediatamente Ise lanzó una gran llamarada hacia Cao Cao quien corto el fuego sin muchos problemas usando su lanza. Ver eso hizo que Ise maldiga la habilidad del tipo…

-Gh… - Sintió un hincón en el hombro y se fijo de un daño en esa zona de la armadura. – Tú…

-Jeje, veo que la lesión que recibiste meses atrás no ha sanado aún. Mal por ti, bien por mi – Cao Cao apuntó con su lanza al Sekiryuutei quien guardó sus espadas y preparó sus puños. - ¿Los puños? Bueno, ese estilo se te da mejor irónicamente.

-Sólo deseo borrarte la sonrisa de la cara con mi puño.

Ise fue hacia el humano usando su velocidad y se detuvo en seco ante la sorpresa de Cao Cao, lanzó un puño hacia el pecho de este quien desvió el golpe usando la zona de agarre de la lanza para luego atacar al Sekiryuutei quien se dejó caer y dio una patada a las piernas de este quien la esquivó dando un salto. Ise uso sus manos como apoyo en el suelo para girar sin caer y dar unas patadas al humano que las bloqueo con la lanza y con un movimiento de la parte inferior de la lanza mando a Ise hacia atrás con un golpe en la cara. Aún en medio del aire, Ise activo los propulsores de la armadura y fue hacia Cao Cao con el puño alzado y le dio un golpe que este bloqueo con la lanza apenas… Lo admite, ese movimiento no lo espero. Y más al ver que en efecto el Sekiryuutei es más hábil en técnica que la última vez pero igual… no lo supera.

En eso recordó que él puede lanzar fuego de la boca y maldijo olvidar ese detalle. Dio un salto hacia atrás justo en el momento que el dragón lanzó sus llamas. Con un giro se puso en una posición más cómoda para luego deshacerse de las llamas y poder pisar tierra.

-Cerca… todo eso fue para acercarte a mí y atacar… - Cao Cao se limpió el sudor de la cara. – Odio admitir que un golpe de tu parte y estoy fuera.

-Eso es todo lo que necesito.

-Si pero al mismo tiempo es una lástima que tengas ese X-Pulse. – Ise se sorprendió al ver que sabe de eso… - El instinto X-Rounder es fascinante, pero en lo personal no lo deseo ya que este te advierte de cualquier peligro y ataque con otras habilidades más. En tu caso, reaccionas a cualquier cosa dañina a ti y te priva de las aperturas que pueden haber en ese instante… ¿Verdad?

El silencio del Sekiryuutei fue respuesta suficiente para Cao Cao quien sonrió al ver que atino. Miró donde la pelea con el resto pasaba.

-Georg ya debe de estar acabando con el ritual, sabes que le pone mucho empeño a estaos experimentos y en verdad no deseo que nos salgamos de estas cosas Hyoudo Issei. En verdad deseo verte usar ese poder que tienes de cambiar tu armadura.

-¿Y darte la oportunidad de atacar a la debilidad de turno sabiendo que ya sabes de mi hombro herido? Ni loco, tal vez en el pasado lo hubiera hecho pero ahora pienso mejor las cosas.

-Jajaja es verdad… es por ello que te considero un oponente digno. No sólo por tu actitud sino porque negaste mi invitación de la última vez.

-Sabes que nunca me uniría a ti, no deseo mostrar nada a nadie… además, tu ambición no es de mi agrado. No eres un Héroe Cao Cao.

-Eso crees tú pero te lo aseguro Sekiryuutei, al final son los humanos los que ganan… siempre es así. – Cao Cao se puso en guardia mientras Ise hacia lo mismo.

-No esta vez. – ambos volvieron a su lucha mientras regresaban al lugar del ritual peleando sabiendo que ya casi es hora.

* * *

-¡Maldita sea Xenovia, no me hagas cargarte hasta allá! – Kiba ayudaba a Xenovia a dar saltos entre los tejados mientras Sigfrido los perseguía.

-Lo lamento Kiba…. Las piernas, es el efecto de las runas… - La chica ya había pasado el tiempo de uso de esas cosas mientras corrían luchando con el humano.

-Lástima que ya no puedes moverte, estaba siendo divertido. – Kiba puso a Xenovia en el suelo, la chica sacó las vendas para cubrir sus muslos. Kiba le dio las suyas ya que las necesitaba en dos piernas. – Oh, vendajes interesantes.

Kiba lanzó la espada con el Cheat de Transporte, Sigfrido sólo la destruyó con Gram ante la obvia molestia del Rubio. El muy bastardo reconocía las letras usadas en cada espada que activa cada Cheat… Están tan cerca y aún así…

-¡Kurama! – Rossweise grito al ver como el lobo era pisoteado por Heracles para luego ser pateado para caer del edificio donde estaban… - ¡Maldito!

-Veo que quieres mucho a ese animal, pierdes tu tiempo. – Rossweise se había cubierto todo el brazo derecho con el vendaje dado que el muy bastardo le dio un golpe que se lo fracturó. La mujer atacó con todo lo que tenía ya presa de la rabia mientras que en el suelo, Kurama usaba magia de levitación para envolver su abdomen con el vendaje que tenía consigo, gracias Twilight por el vendaje y la magia.

El lobo se reincorporó y salto hacia arriba para volver a la batalla, vio como Rossweise luchaba con ese gigante y luego vio como Kiba trataba de alejar a Sigfrido de Xenovia. Optó por sacar a la chica de ahí dado que no puede cubrir sus piernas a la velocidad que desea. Corrió hacia ella y con un toque de su cola la transportó lejos de ahí.

-Gracias Kurama, Twilight fue lista en enseñarte esa magia. – Ver como los vendajes flotaban y envolvían sus muslos fue… - Tú…

 _-Hay que seguir, no hay tiempo que perder. –_ Al terminar de tratar a su amiga, el lobo dio un ladrido y ella asintió, esto aún no acaba.

Ambos volvieron al ataque contra sus respectivos oponentes, la batalla contra los dos humanos parecía no tener fin y ya estaban cerca del palacio… No se ve nada bien.

* * *

Con las 4 chicas, todas trataban de alejarse de ese maldito dragón pero decirlo es más fácil que hacerlo ya que esa cosa las seguía sin muchos problemas.

-¡Ah, es como tratar con Godzilla! – Irina grito al ver que esa cosa casi la atrapa con sus dientes. - ¡Woah!

-Sólo que este está hecho de espadas y es más persistente y odioso… ¡Muérete de una vez bestia endemoniada! – Aki sacó a su amiga del rango de las fauces de ese dragón y le disparo a esa cosa varias veces en la boca.

-¡Menos charla ustedes dos, esta cosa viene atrás de nosotras! – Kaori bloqueó un ataque de Jeanne. – Y tú eres una molestia…

-¡Oh Onee-san está feliz de ver que su trabajo está dando sus frutos! – Jeanne sonrió al decir eso para luego empujar a Kaori con su cuerpo y de inmediato darle una patada en la cara con acrobacia incluida. – Aún estas verde querida.

-Basta con eso, tenemos suficiente con Rarity en casa para interactuar con mujeres de alta clase. – Ray atacó con sus lanzas y unos hechizos a la humana mientras Asia curaba a Kaori quien si sintió la fuerza de la patada esa en toda la cara y más en el párpado, Asia optó por usar el vendaje de ella para no gastar magia. – Agh, esto es frustrante.

-Lo veo, parece que no poder pelear como siempre lo haces te limita querida. – Ray gruño furiosa ante las palabras de Jeanne. – Qué carácter…. Así ningún chico te va a querer.

-¡No dejes que te moleste Ray! ¡Hey, deja que me vende mi pierna en paz remedo de Godzilla! ¡Me va a quedar una cicatriz por tu culpa, Hya! – Irina lanzó aros de luz hacia la monstruosidad en frente de ella pero no paso nada… - ¡No puede ser~!

-¡Sí puede ser, esta cosa no cae! – Aki le disparo varias veces a esa cosa desde el aire y nada. La chica tenía el vendaje en el brazo izquierdo ya que tras salvar a Irina, una de las garras que tiene esa cosa la corto y como está hecho de espadas santas… como duele…

-Jajaja, me gusta ver como se esfuerzan. – Ver a Kaori aparecer atrás de ella con la zona derecha de la cara vendada la hizo sonreír. – Jeje, veo que en verdad no se rinden.

-No lo haremos, los detendremos… lo que hacen no está bien. – Jeanne rio a las palabras de la chica.

-Quizás pero hay cosas que se deben hacer para preparar a los humanos para luchar contra los seres sobrenaturales.

-¿A costa de quitarle el único padre a una niña pequeña? Lo lamento pero si esos son los héroes ahora me alegrare de ser llamada monstruo. – Ray se vendo el cuello ya que el último intercambio de golpes hizo que Jeanne le corte ambos lados de este, estuvo muy cerca.

-Sea como sea, sólo hay modos en que uno se puede preparar para cosas horribles… hacerlas a veces es necesario chicas, no es nada personal en serio… Me agradan pero por cosas de sentido común, somos enemigas. – Jeanne creo otra espada y el dragón rugió al mismo tiempo que golpeaba a Irina y a Aki haciéndolas impactar al suelo. – Por eso debo acabar esto ya.

Todas se pusieron nerviosas al ver que en efecto la batalla estaba más seria ahora.

* * *

La pelea contra Sunset iba de mal en peor, añadir el poder de la chica sumado a su gran habilidad sobre el fuego era… de temer y más aún si se ve como es que se cura cada vez que le hacen una herida o similar. Pinkie atacaba cada vez que tenía la oportunidad ya que la chica paraba en el aire luchando con Twilight y cada oportunidad que tenía la aprovechaba en lanzar agua y hielo con toda intención de darle a su amiga un respiro ya que se le veía agitada.

En una de esas Sunset se hartó de la intromisión de la loca esa y fue hacia ella ante la sorpresa de Twilight quien no espero esa acción por parte de ella. Pinkie de preparó para la lucha y cuando la vio cerca de ella, le dio el relevo a Diane quien inmediatamente creó una espada de hielo para atacar a Sunset quien esquivó por los pelos el ataque y lanzó una llamarada a la chica quien se cubrió con una capa de hielo lo suficientemente fría pata resistir el calor de las llamas. Twilight lanzó ráfagas de luz hacia Sunset para alejarla de su amiga, bueno la otra personalidad de su amiga.

 **-¿Algún plan genio? –** Diane habló con sarcasmo mientras Twilight negaba con la cabeza. – **Genial… esa chica es inmune a mi hielo y el agua no sirve, no hay nada que la detenga.**

-Encima se cura casi de inmediato cuando la lastimamos. – Twilight se vendo los brazos y manos dado que las quemaduras eran severas. – Haz lo mismo.

 **-Tch… -** La chica no tuvo otra más hacer caso, sacó los vendajes y se cubrió el abdomen ya que ahí sentía el ardor de la quemadura. – **Debemos detenerla…**

-No pueden, mi poder de fuego es muy superior al control que tienen sobre sus elementos. Para congelar mis llamas deben enfriar más la temperatura. – Twilight tuvo una idea al oír eso pero… ¿Podrá? – Mejor vamos de una vez donde está el resto ya que la diversión real está por empezar. – Sunset envolvió su cuerpo entero en llamas y estas empezaron a tomar forma, la de un fénix. – Veamos que les parece ¡Esto!

La chica atacó con todo y voló hacia ambas quienes por la sorpresa y velocidad a la que iba no pudieron evitar el ataque de esta y ambas fueron impulsadas por Sunset hacia el palacio, lugar el cual aún seguía con la intensa batalla.

* * *

Por el lado de Ayane y Kasumi, ambas trataban de evitar ser golpeadas por el tipo este pero el eso era más difícil de hacer que de decir dado que este cuando atacaba y creían ver una apertura pata atacar era en verdad una trampa de Raidou para atacarlas, golpes y patadas era lo que recibían tras ello y en verdad sentían que estaban perdiendo terreno así como la batalla en sí. Si bien Ayane agradecía a Magus por el apoyo, este no servía de mucho dado Raidou lograba romper la barrera que creaba y aun con Kasumi de apoyo, no podían hacer mucho… estaban tan centradas en su pelea con este sujeto que no podían ayudar a Saji en detener a Yasaka que cada vez de hacía más incontrolable.

Las llamas negras del Dragón si bien lograban tenerla a raya un rato, esta se hacía más fuerte por la energía que fluye de Kyoto hacia ella, el joven ahora mismo trataba de no caer ante las llamas de la Kyuubi mientras usaba sus propias llamas negras como barrera. Absorbió las llamas que pudo y lanzó varias ráfagas de poder hacia la cara de la Kyuubi quien no se vio ni una pizca de afectada por el ataque del joven quien maldijo su suerte.

Ambas chicas veían el esfuerzo abismal del joven por aguantar, ellas iban a ir a ayudarlo o al menos darle un relevo ya que se le ve exhausto pero Raidou se paro en frente de ellas como diciendo que no van a ningún lado.

Ayane lo atacó con varios kunais explosivos que aún explotándoles en la cara no es hacían ningún daño. Harta de todo esto, ambas fueron al ataque con puños y patadas pero ni uno de los que lanzaron les dio… ninguno. Una ráfaga de golpes por parte del sujeto a ambas las mando a impactar contra unos escombros que se crearon por el paso de la Kyuubi. Ayane se trató de levantar pero era imposible, sus costillas… Tomó los vendajes se vendo el pecho como pudo y pudo ver que su hermana hacia lo mismo con su abdomen, ambas se pararon como pudieron y vieron de reojo a Kunou que veía todo desde lejos y a salvo pero se le veía dolida y asustada por lo que veía… maldita sea, una niña no debería presenciar esto.

-Se acabó el juego chicas, no hay nada que puedan hacer. – Raidou señaló a la Kyuubi que había atrapado a Saji con su pata y lo había estampado contra el suelo con tal fuerza que que su Balance Breaker se hizo trozos y el demonio quedó casi inconsciente. La Kyuubi lo lanzó hacia las chicas quienes lo atraparon y de inmediato empezaron a tratar su herida más seria que era la de la columna debido al impacto. Aún con los vendajes sabían que él no se iba a levantar, estaba fuera de combate por ahora.

De pronto la llegada del Sekiryuutei y Cao Cao hizo que todos centren su vista en ambos contendientes, ambos luchando con todo lo que tienen. Uno enfocado más en el poder y el otro en la técnica. Los ataques de Ise eran potentes y salvajes, Cao Cao lo sabía ya que un golpe de esos puños y está más que fuera.

Cao Cao golpeó al Sekiryuutei con la parte sin filo de su arma para luego atracar con esta de verdad y darle un corte severo en el abdomen que abrió la armadura y lastimo al joven de verdad. Ise contuvo las ganas de gritar y lanzó un Dragon Shoot a la cara del humano mientras se tomaba la zona herida. Cao Cao lo esquivó y atacó de nuevo, esta vez yendo donde el hombro herido del Sekiryuutei pero este ya lo intuía, una debilidad de esta clase es algo que Cao Cao no va a desaprovechar. Hizo un giro arriesgado ya que la lanza le rozó cerca el hombro y sacó a Ascalon para dar un corte ascendente logrando cercenar el brazo derecho de Cao Cao ante la sorpresa de este quien de inmediato dio un salto hacia atrás, clavo su lanza en el suelo y tomó su brazo.

Ise por su lado deshizo la zona de la armadura en la zona herida, tomó la lágrima del Fénix y la echo en la herida. Esta sano de inmediato, de seguir abierta puede ser fatal. Lo que no esperó ver fue que Cao Cao sacó de su bolsillo un recipiente que le era familiar, Lágrimas del Fénix. Pegó su extremidad y hecho la lágrima en la herida para que esta la una nuevamente…

-¿Dónde conseguiste eso?

-El Mercado Negro es algo que te da varios beneficios Sekiryuutei, admito que fue una buena idea traer una… que me hayas logrado cortar el brazo a pesar de que te corte el estómago con mi lanza… Sin duda eres de temer, obvio que es así.

[Compañero, veo conveniente que uses el Tri System… de seguir así perderemos] – Ddraig tenía razón pero la posibilidad de darle una oportunidad de acabar esto sin estar seguro es… - [¡No es hora de dudar! ¡Kyoto y su gente corre riesgo si dejamos que se salgan con la suya!]

-Ddraig… - Ise optó por hacer caso a la sugerencia de Ddraig, mejor eso que…

-Veo que la tienes difícil mocoso. – Raidou apareció al lado de Cao Cao quien lo miro con fastidio. – Es una lástima que la diversión ya acabó.

-¿De qué…? – Ise pudo ver que Saji estaba en el suelo totalmente fuera de combate con Ayane y Kasumi muy heridas a su lado. - ¡Saji, Ayane, Kasumi-san!

El impacto de algo en el lugar hizo que todos centren su vista en dicho lugar. Sunset salió del humo que generó el impacto y en este se veía a Twilight y Pinkie inconscientes y con severas quemaduras.

-¡Twily, Pinkie! – Ise fue hacia ellas y se alegró de verlas respirar pero las malas noticias no dejaban de llegar. Cuando el Sekiryuutei alzó la vista y vio un gran dragón hecho de espadas acercarse y que en la boca tenía a… - Irina… Kaori… Aki…

-Oh, parece que el Sekiryuutei es el único que sigue en pie. – Jeanne apareció al lado del dragón y en sus brazos tenía a Raynare totalmente inconsciente y a Asia quien estaba amarrada con cadenas de magia. – Ahí va.

Ise reaccionó rápido y logró atrapar a las dos chicas mientras el dragón dejaba a las otras 3 en el suelo. El joven libero a Asia de sus amarres y la vio entera, sólo unos cortes pero bien…

-Asia.

-Ise-san… ella… ella las lastimó. – La rubia se veía muy afectada por lo que pasó, las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos eran prueba suficiente. - Uso ese enorme dragón y me atacó cuando estaba perdiendo… Me lastimo y Ray Onee-sama uso la lágrima del Fénix en mí para luego atacarla a ella por la espalda mientras estaba distraída… Irina-san, Aki-san y Kaori-san…

-¡Jeanne, maldita cobarde!

-Yo lo llamo, aprovechar la situación Sekiryuutei. Una humana como yo debe valerse de todo lo que tenga. – El Sekiryuutei gruño molesto, maldita…

-Parece que es como esperamos, sólo el Sekiryuutei puede dar una buena pelea. – Sigfrido apareció con sus 4 brazos cargando a Kiba y Xenovia. – El rubio dio pelea pero no tiene mucha fuerza y se centro mucho en apoyar a esta chica… si hubiera estado luchando solo me hubiera dado más batalla, que lástima.

-Me hubiera gustado pelear con el Sekiryuutei desde el inicio. – Heracles apareció con dos figuras en sus brazos, ambos cubiertos de sangre. – Esta mujer y este lobo dieron lucha pero no fue un gran reto, aunque este animal me mordió más de una vez, ojalá este vacunado. – Rossweise y Kurama cayeron al suelo tras ser soltados por el humano, ambos muy heridos.

-No… Kiba, Xenovia… Rossweise, Kurama… todos… - Ise no creía lo que veía, sus amigos…. Todos quienes vencieron a los seguidores de Loki, vencidos…

-Creo que era de esperar que esto pasara Hyoudo Issei. – Cao Cao habló para que lo oiga. – Todos ellos han enfrentado seres que en términos generales son similares en cuestión de resistencia y demás a ellos pero nunca lucharon con humanos 100% naturales… no saben como pelean y como centran todas sus técnicas y habilidades para luchar contra seres superiores a ellos en muchos sentidos.

Ise les tuvo que dar la razón, el único motivo por el que ha durado tanto contra Cao Cao es que luchó una vez con él y sabe cómo es pelear con humanos con sólo Sacred Gears, ya que estos lo llevan a niveles extremos… Él lo sabe por experiencia pero sus amigos no…

-Twilight y su amiga no sabían cómo afrontar mi Sacred Gear, creo que es de esperar ya que este ha ido mejorando conmigo. – Sunset se paró al lado de Cao Cao quien la vio con una ceja alzada. – Te dije que ganaría, eso demuestra que soy superior.

-Como digas… - Cao Cao vio como Ise llevó a todos los heridos con Ayane y Kasumi que parecían ser las únicas a parte de él para luchar para que Asia los trate. – Se acabó Hyoudo Issei, tus amigos son excepcionales incluso dentro de su generación pero ustedes no pueden ganar contra nosotros quienes tenemos el poder de los héroes. Además ¿No sería tenebroso que los Youkais se unan a los demonios y ángeles caídos? Resistirse y evitar tal cosa es natural para la supervivencia humana.

-¿Héroes? ¿Supervivencia? ¡Sólo están atacando gente que ya no desea pelear, están dispuestos a usar a la madre de una niña inocente! ¿¡Esa es la clase de héroes que son todos ustedes!? ¿¡Sacrificar sin importar lo que el resto sufra!? ¿¡Así son los humanos!?

-Piensa lo que quieras Hyoduo Issei, me gustaría seguir nuestro combate pero tengo mejores cosas que hacer. – Cao Cao miró al otro lado y Georg estaba ahí. - ¿Cómo va el círculo?

-Va más que bien… ¿Pero el Great Red en verdad vendrá?

-Y eso que importa, hagan su parte mocosos para que me pueda llevar finalmente a esta Kyuubi y pueda destruir Kyoto así como el clan Tenshin. – Raidou apareció al lado de los jóvenes y todos se mostraron indiferentes a sus palabras. – Es parte del trato.

-Si Si, lo haremos… - Sunset miró al Sekiryuutei quien solo tenía la cabeza agachada. – Lo lamento guapo pero esta vez pierdes. Dile a Twilight que la próxima venga mejor preparada. – Con eso dicho la chica fue con el resto de los humanos quienes ya estaban con su cabeza en otro lado, ignorando por completo la presencia de Ise y el resto.

-¿Aquí acaba…? ¿Este es mi límite actual…? – Ise apretó los puños al decir eso…. Miró a todos, a sus amigos derrotados, su novia que era curada por Asia, a las 2 kunoichis que aún podían pelear… Habían prometido luchar por Kyoto, protegerlo… - Que mala broma….

Cayó al suelo de rodillas y golpeó el piso… Aún ahora, esos tipos no lo ven… No creen que él sólo pueda cambiar la situación… Golpeó el piso varias veces con rabia e impotencia hasta que lo rompió. ¿Acaso… este era su límite? ¿Por qué aun luego de tanto aún es débil? Aún luego de tantas batallas y demás, no ha cambiado nada…

-¡Madre, madre por favor despierta! – oír el grito desesperado de Kunou hacia su madre le hizo ver a la niña… ver como lloraba, como sufría por ver a su madre en ese estado… Ver el miedo de perderla… era como ver cuando él…

¿Acaso dejará que ella sufra lo que él pasó… Cargar con el peso de ver a tus padres muertos…? Apretó los puños al pensar en el dolor que él sufrió y que esa pequeña no debe sufrir… No debe pasar lo que él… Pero… ¿Qué puede hacer sólo…?

-Ise… ¡Ise! – la voz de Ayane lo devolvió a la realidad. - ¡Vamos Ise, no sigas ahí lamentándote! ¡Aún podemos cambiar las cosas! – La chica se mostraba mejor que hace un rato, Asia debe de haberla curado. - ¡Arriba!

-Ayane… tú…

-Prometimos salvar a Yasaka-sama… Prometimos volver con todos a Kuoh, que no permitiríamos que ellos se salgan con la suya ¿No? – la chica alzó la vista y miró a los humanos que no les prestaban atención. – Lo hemos hecho más de una vez… crear milagros. Tú con el Boosted Gear han creado milagros y puedes hacerlo de nuevo. Juntos… Como siempre ha sido. Desde que te conocí ese es lado que más he admirado de ti. – Ise se sorprendió al oír eso de la chica, verla tan firme y fuerte… - ¡Vamos Sekiryuutei Supremo, vamos por un nuevo milagro!

-Ayane… - Ise no pudo decir más a esas palabras, siempre le importo poco ese apodo pero… Pero por alguna razón desde hace un tiempo empieza a aceptar ser llamado así, más por los niños del Inframundo pero… Quizás… Deba empezar a creerse ese título.

-No sé que planean ustedes pero estoy con ustedes. – Kasumi apareció al lado de su hermana y se le veía muy determinada. – No sé que pueda hacer pero puedo ayudar en lo que pueda. ¡Se lo prometí a Kunou-chan!

 _ **[¡Arriba chico, aún no hemos perdido! ¡Escogiste seguir luchando hasta el final! ¿¡Verdad!?]**_

 _ **[¡No te acobardes ahora! ¿¡Qué importa la desventaja!? ¡Muestra tu determinación!]**_

 _ **[¡Es verdad, no dejes que los sentimientos que esa niña depósito en ti sean en vano!]**_

[Luchar hasta el final a pesar de la adversidad…. ¿No siempre es así como hemos peleado? ¡Arriba compañero!]

-Alfa, Beta, Gamma… Ddraig… Todos… - Ise apretó los puños y se puso de pie. Era verdad… No se puede rendir, juro proteger Kyoto, traer a Yasaka de vuelta por Kunou y Serafall… No Lo permitirá… De ningún modo dejará que esos imbéciles… ¡Se salgan con la suya! - ¡CAO CAOOOOOOOO!

El grito de Ise hizo que todos volteen a verlo y se quedaron sorprendidos al ver el intenso brillo en el Boosted Gear, tal vez ni Ise lo notó pero el resto si… el aura alrededor de él… se estaba volviendo fuego…

-Tú…

-¡Esto no ha terminado! ¡Aún no! ¡No hasta que salvemos a Yasaka! – Las llamas alrededor empezaron a envolverlo, era como esa vez con Sairarorg, ese poder….- ¡Perfect Cosmos Packing Tri System Online!

[900%]

 **[Sincronía del 900% alcanzada, preparando estado previo al Modo Omega]**

Esas palabras sorprendieron a los presentes pero por alguna razón a los que luchaban con el Sekiryuutei les hizo sonreír, ver esas llamas… era como ver esa luz en medio de un túnel de pura oscuridad, te hace ver que aún hay una esperanza…

 _ **-Prepárate niña, hora de usar el modo Avatar y aprovéchalo que sólo podré estar fuera unos minutos. –**_ Ayane asintió a las palabras de Magus, sus ojos brillaron con el destello verde amarillo de la última vez…

Tanto la Primera como la Tercera Fase no se habían rendido, aún les quedaba dar lo ultimo… el todo por el todo y demostrarles a esos "Héroes" lo que uno de verdad puede hacer.

* * *

Insertar canción: Ryuusei [TV Edit.] – TiA

I Believe your promise

(Creo en tu promesa)

Al iniciar la canción, vemos un boceto que se encuentra dibujándose en blanco y negro que se nota a Issei, quien tiene a Kurama en sus brazos y Twilight juntos viendo un paisaje.

It's too hard to give me courage

(Es muy difícil darme valor)

Mientras que se puede ver que la imagen poco a poco se puede ver que se añade color en ella, se puede ver que ellos se encuentran dentro de la torre de Kioto viendo la ciudad.

Always I feel it the precious time seeing you...

(Siempre siento el precioso tiempo viéndote…)

Cuando se termina de colorear toda la imagen, repentinamente se desplaza al cambiarse a otra foto que la anterior estaba en blanco y negro pero poco a poco se añade color.

Tachidomatta kado ni

(Estando en esa esquina)

Y se puede ver que eran buena parte de los estudiantes de segundo año que estaban caminando por las calles de Kioto haciendo algo de turismo y viendo las cosas que estaban ahí previo a que se desplace cambiando la imagen de fondo.

Asu e mukau kaze wo kanjiteta

(Sentí que el viento se movía hacia un nuevo mañana)

Y la nueva imagen que estaba en blanco y negro se revela al ver a Issei, Asia, Twilight, Raynare, Pinkie, Irina y Xenovia que se encontraban caminado por las puertas Torii en el santuario de Fushimi Inari-taisha que se revela que ya tiene su color.

Machi no akari hoshikuzu mitai ni

(Mientras que la ciudad se volvía en polvo de estrellas)

De nueva cuenta, la imagen se desplaza para revelar una nueva que estaba en blanco y negro que poco a poco toma color que se ve a Ayane, Kaori, Aki, Aika, Pinkie e Irina viendo diversos lados de la calle del barrio de Gion pero en la foto vemos a Motohama y Matsuda gritando y persiguiendo a Issei mientras que el castaño caminaba con Yuuto y Genshiro conversando unas cosas entre ellos.

Futari tsutsumu kedo

(Como si fuera a envolverlos juntos)

Mientras que la imagen previa es desplazada, una nueva se revela que estaba en blanco y negro al comienzo que ve a las chicas que conoce Issei más Rosswiesse hacían una foto grupal que mientras se añade el color se podía ver que de fondo del paisaje que es tomada la foto se encontraba el Kinkaku-ji.

Sorezore ni chigau kagayaki ga aru to

(Y cada quien tiene un brillo diferente)

Cambiando la imagen de fondo podemos ver a Kunou que estaba en blanco y negro que se encontraba en un lugar completamente en blanco mientras veía ese lugar sin poder encontrar a nadie que la salve o que la pueda ayudar para encontrar a su madre.

Warau kimi ga ichiban mabushiku mieru yo

(Pero para mí tu risa es la lo que más brilla)

Y puede ver que llega Issei junto con sus amigos para ayudarla mientras que el lugar se convertía en un templo de la ciudad y poco a poco tomaba color haciendo que Kunou sonría para que tome la mano del castaño en señal de ayuda.

Yume wa ryuusei no you ni

(Un sueño se parece a una estrella fugaz)

Ahora vemos en una imagen como varias chicas junto con Kunou que todo estaba la imagen en blanco y negro que estaban animando a Issei con Yuuto mientras Motohama y Matsuda tienen una gran muestra de molestia en sus rostros.

Kodoku na tsubame no you ni

(Como si un arcoíris se aparece luego de la lluvia)

Mientras que la imagen ya tiene color podemos ver que los chicos se encuentran jugando una partida de videojuegos para ver que Issei y Yuuto están venciendo al dúo pervertido para luego ver que la imagen se cambia al ver que en blanco y negro vemos a Issei que es sorprendido por Serafall que se encontraba en su espalda y giñaba a la cámara para la sorpresa de Asia y Twilight.

Kono kokoro ni hikari wo tsuretekuru

(Y va trayendo la luz hacia este corazón)

Y se revela en la imagen que poco a poco se revelan más personajes que en el lado donde estaba Twilight vemos a Irina, Aki y Kaori algo molestas y sorprendidas, Ayane viendo lo que ocurre y hacia el lado de Asia vemos a Genshiro, Ruruko, Momo y Yura quienes trataban que se bajaba de la espalda del castaño mientras que la imagen se revela que se encuentran en el castillo Nijo.

Nayami tsuzukeru koto ga

(Y aún puedo tener problemas que me hacen preocupar)

Mientras que la imagen anterior es desplazada, podemos ver que un nuevo boceto que muestra a Azazel, Rosswiesse, Serafall y Yasaka teniendo una conversación en una parte de la sala.

Hitotsu no kotae ni naruyo

(Pero con una respuesta se solucionarán)

Y en otro lado de la sala podemos ver a Issei, Yuuto, Genshiro, Ayane y Pinkie disfrutando un tazón grande de Udon mientras que la imagen tiene color por completo.

Gomakashitari shinai to chikau no

(Y no podré mentirme a mi propio ser)

Ahora se revela un nuevo boceto que resulta ser aún se encontraba en blanco y negro que estaba Kunou junto con Kurama, mientras que Issei con sus amigos, parte del consejo estudiantil, Rosswiesse, Azazel y Serafall que aún se encontraba en blanco y negro.

I believe your promise, the precious time seeing you...

(Creo en tu promesa, el preciado tiempo viéndote…)

Para que cuando se agrega el color se puede ver la gran foto grupal en la entrada del palacio de Kioto para terminar la música de fondo mientras la imagen se mantiene en la pantalla.

* * *

 **Bueno, dado que este año no habrá un especial de Navidad, hablaré ahora. Solo me queda decir gracias de nuevo a todos los que aún siguen la historia. Sé que tal vez el rumbo que esta tomó no sea la que muchos esperaban o querían, pero ver que aún hay gente que la sigue me agrada. Por ello, les dejo este cap y al mismo tiempo les deseo una Feliz Navidad. Nos vemos la otra semana. Hasta luego.**


	122. Llamas de Voluntad y Propagación

**Sekiryuutei Supremo**

 **Arco 9: Will and Propagation in Kyoto**

 **Capítulo 122: Llamas de Voluntad y Propagación**

Insertar canción: Doubt & Trust – Access (TV edit.)

Al iniciar la canción de fondo, vemos en diversos flashes de luz al ritmo de la música que en uno vemos a Sona, Rias y Akeno, en otro a Koneko, Ravel y Le Fay, después uno que está Fluttershy, Gasper y Rainbow, luego en uno a Rarity, Aj y Sairaorg, en otro a Rean, Fie, Celestia, Luna y Venelana para luego culminar los flashes de luces con un Issei que tenía los ojos cerrados pero los abre para mirar fijamente a la cámara pero repentinamente la escena se cambia mientras el Sekiryuutei camina y ve fijamente a Cao Cao sin alguna marca en su rostro mientras que el castaño, quien no tenía alguna cicatriz en su rostro, mostraba su Boosted Gear en su brazo izquierdo y empuñando a Red Queen en la mano derecha para correr hacia el poseedor de la True Longinus quienes chocan sus armas y en un flash de luz aparece el título de la historia antes que la letra de la canción se escuchen se desaparece.

Owari mo miezu hashirinukeru

 **(Aún sin poder ver el final comienzo a correr)**

Cuando se comienzan a entonar las letras de la canción de fondo, la escena se cambia al ver que Kunou se encuentra llorando ya que ve a la distancia como la fracción de héroes liderados por Cao Cao junto con Sunset Shimmer y el grupo mencionado se llevan a su madre Yasaka muy lejos de ella.

Yasuragi wa tooku sugata mo naku

 **(La tranquilidad que se encuentra lejos aún no se puede ver)**

Y entre lágrimas, Kunou sigue alzando su mando, pero repentinamente es tomada por Issei quien se sorprende en encontrarla en un templo en Kioto mientras estaba con sus amigos.

Kodoku o fuujikomete tozashikakeru manazashi

 **(De una mirada enojada y empezarás a encerrarte en la soledad)**

Pero de sorpresa, sea aparece Kurama sorprendiendo a los presentes para lamer el rostro de Kunou quien deja de llorar siendo vistos por Ayane a la distancia que comienza a tomar camino pero con una mirada algo triste.

Habataku mono o mukaeru sora

 **(El cielo no tiene el poder para controlar…)**

Cambiando la escena, vemos a Azazel junto con Rosswiesse quienes estaban en una especie de bar sushi para pedir una comida con bebidas en mano del gobernador de los ángeles caidos.

Shihaisareru no o osore ya shinai

 **(A aquellos que sin temor lo saludarán)**

Repentinamente se aparece Serafall Leviathan para su sorpresa acompañando a los dos profesores para su sorpresa mientras que algo alejados se encuentran parte del consejo estudiantil de la academia Kuoh que estaba acompañando a la hermana mayor de su líder de sequito.

Akogareru mabayusa wa subete o kaeru tame ni

 **(Y dentro de ese brillo deslumbrante podría hacer cambiar todo)**

Para cambiar la escena donde se encuentran los presentes juntos en una reunión para pedir que encuentren a su reina de los Youkais ya que se encuentra secuestrada hacia Issei y parte de su grupo que vino a Kioto pero repentinamente la escena vuelve a ser cambiada a una especie de lugar oscuro.

Dare mo yurusazu ni doko e yukeru darou?

 **(Aún sin nadie en que perdonar, ¿a cuál lugar debería llegar?)**

Para notar a Ayane Raiden quien se encuentra llorando al mismo tiempo que se encuentra a la tercera onda maldita, The Propagation, Magus. Que a la distancia se puede ver a parte de su familia que varios rostros conocidos de la kunoichi se derraman lágrimas por no poder ayudarla en un momento como ese pero para la sorpresa de todos los presentes todo el lugar se envuelve en un aura morada revelando a la facción de héroes haciendo que parte de los chicos comiencen a luchar ante este grupo.

Hikari no moto yami wa umare

 **(Desde la luz, la oscuridad renacerá)**

Y comienza una batalla que podemos ver a Pinkie y Twilight luchando ante Sunset, Xenovia y Yuuto ante Siegfried, Jeanne ante Irina y Raynare con Aki y Kaori enfrentando un enorme dragón hecho de acero y Heracles luchando ante Rosswiesse y Kurama en diversos flashes de escena que se intercalaban para intensificar la lucha entre los grupos.

Shinjitsu wa itsuwari ni yureru

 **(Ya que la verdad flaquea entre la falsedad)**

Mientras que a la distancia se podía ver a Georg activando diversos sellos mágicos de cada rama de la magia que se conoce y que Leonardo hace aparecer diversos seres gracias a su Sacred Gear, el Annihilation Maker tratando que Yasaka que se encuentra en un estado inconsciente siendo forzada a transformarse a un Kyuubi (zorro de nueve colas) y acelerar los planes de su líder de la fracción.

Kokoro o tsukisasu

 **(Cortando profundamente a mi corazón)**

Pero unos relámpagos de aura alarman a todos los presentes, inclusive a Azazel, Genshiro y parte del consejo estudiantil quienes ven que los seres que manda Leonardo son eliminados para luego poner repentinamente su vista al cielo.

Fureta yoru o koorasete mo

 **(Incluso si la noche fría te llegará a tocar)**

Y en el aire podemos ver a Issei y Cao Cao que tienen una encarnizada lucha mientras que el líder de la fracción de héroes va al piso previo a extender su lanza hacia el Sekiryuutei quien teniendo activada su armadura de Balance Breaker, aparte de su aura de dragón puede mostrarse otras tres auras que se unen en una sola mientras que va en dirección a su contrincante que ve como lanza un puño hacia él mientras que el lugar se envuelve en un gran destello de luz.

Yume to iu yokubou no kage o yobitsuzukeru

 **(Seguiré llamando a la sombra de los sueños y los deseos)**

Y en ese destello podemos ver los tres Cosmic Packs con su respectiva letra del alfabeto griego y su candado pero hay uno que se encuentra en el centro siendo de la letra Omega que se muestra en la escena pero titilantemente dentro de la gema verde del Boosted Gear de Issei quien repentinamente ve eso para luego cambiar su mirada a los conocidos que son parte de su grupo, del sequito de Rias y de Sona más Twilight, Pinkie y Kurama.

Kimi no tsumi to itami o shinjite yuku

 **(Seguiré creyendo en tus pecados y en tu dolor)**

Para luego mostrar una sonrisa en su rostro y caminar hasta donde se encuentran ellos mediante que la cámara toma su mirada hacia al cielo para que una luz divida la pantalla verticalmente en dos para mostrar en el lado izquierdo a Issei teniendo activado su Boosted Gear con una mirada seria hacia la cámara y en el derecho vemos a Cao Cao reposando su lanza en su hombro con una mirada sobrante para terminar la canción de fondo.

* * *

-¡Y ahí va el último! – Yura destruyó el último de esas cosas que los estaban atacando. – Todo despejado Sensei.

-Buen trabajo chicas. – El caído bajo del cielo tras ver que en efecto todo había acabado. – Tch, ese mocoso logró huir. Al fin y al cabo, parece que son buenos en ello también.

-Azazel-dono… Hemos revisado toda el área y todo está despejado. – Ayame, quien usaba su vestimenta como kunoichi, y unos ninjas más aparecieron. – Parece que…

-Sólo quedan los mocosos esos que Ise y el resto están enfrentando ahora. – Serafall bajo del cielo, se le veía muy seria. – Capturamos a unos cuantos de los esos mocosos.

-Excelente, sólo queda esperar que los chicos nos traigan buenas noticias. – Azazel vio como las chicas del grupo Sitri se veían las caras algo preocupadas, era de la esperarse. – Ahora a esperar…

-Con todo respeto Azazel-dono ¿Cree que esos chicos puedan superar esto? – la pregunta de Ayame era muy válida, aunque tanto el caído como la Maou rieron. - ¿Eh?

-Lo sentimos, no es que nos riamos de ti es sólo que esa pregunta la hemos oído tantas veces que ya es gracioso. – Azazel se puso más sereno mientras Serafall se acercaba a la mujer.

-Esos chicos han hecho cosas increíbles este año Ayame-san, por ello es que tenemos fe en ellos. – Serafall miro el cielo con una sonrisa. Sabe que ellos no se rendirán…

* * *

Cuando las llamas lo rodearon, Ise se vio en ese lugar… el lugar que años fue donde interactuó con sus predecesores. Atrás de él, Alfa, Beta y Gamma se mostraban confundidos al igual que él… ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Ise-chan, es hora. – En frente de ellos, Elsha quién fue el Sekiryuutei femenino más fuerte se mostraba feliz y tranquila. – Es hora de que sigas tu propio camino.

-Elsha... Tú…

-Así es chico, ya es hora de darte toda la batuta. – Al lado de la mujer, Belzard, el Sekiryuutei masculino más fuerte se mostraba en paz. – Ya no necesitas de mi o de Elsha. – A esas palabras el Sekiryuutei se horrorizo, ellos…

-No estés triste, esto debe pasar… Sólo somos trozos de memoria de quienes fuimos, morimos hace años y por ello es que sentimos que ya es hora.

-El resto seguirá contigo, aún tienen cosas que dejarte pero nosotros dos no, ya te dimos todo lo que podíamos… Es hora de irnos. – Ambos se acercaron al joven quien tenía la cabeza agachada. – Vamos, no lágrimas… no queremos que sea esta clase de despedida.

-Yo… Yo les debo tanto… sino fuera por ustedes, yo no… No sé si pueda…

-Puedes y lo harás, eres el Sekiryuutei Supremo. El que ha logrado más de una vez lo imposible. – Elsha se acerco al joven y seco sus lágrimas a pesar de que ella estaba llorando. – No estas sólo, puedes seguir creciendo aún sin nosotros. Por ello es que esta es la despedida porque sabemos que ya no nos necesitas.

-Sigue con ese espíritu que tienes Ise, aún en la oscuridad… vuélvete esa llama que guíe al resto, llévalos a ver ese bello atardecer al final del día. – Belzard puso su mano en el hombro de su kouhai. – Es el adiós, cuídate Sekiryuutei Supremo.

Elsha le dio un último abrazo y se alejo de él para luego mirar a los 3 Cosmic Packs.

 _ **[No diga nada, nosotros velaremos por el muchacho]**_

 _ **[No es que sea por un motivo en particular ni nada sentimental…]**_

 _ **[Je, lo que quiere decir es que… Avanzaremos todos al futuro]**_

Los 2 Sekiryuutei sonrieron al ver que esos 3 eran aliados de verdad para Ise, ver como el joven bajo la cabeza en señal de respeto y despedida a ambos hizo que ambos desaparezcan con una gran sonrisa.

 _-Así que tú eres el Sekiryuutei actual, eres un niño muy lindo… No deberías estar tan serio._

 _-Ver que puedes llegar a este lugar a pesar de la maldición del Boosted Gear, parece que tienes futuro niño._

Elsha siempre fue amable y comprensiva desde que se conocieron, Belzard era estricto, pero lo hacía todo para que sea mejor. Sin ellos, no habría logrado nada desde el inicio… aunque se hayan ido, lo que dejaron en él nunca se irá. Se limpió las lágrimas para luego mirar a los 3 entes quienes asintieron como sabiendo lo que pensaba.

[Vamos compañero, vamos a demostrar que las esperanzas de Belzard y Elsha en ti no son en vano] – Ddraig se despidió internamente de dos de los mejores poseedores que tuvo alguna vez, nunca serán olvidados. – [¿¡Listo compañero!?]

-Por supuesto… ¡Hora del rock!

* * *

Al volver a la realidad, Ise vio su cuerpo y como la armadura expulsaba fuego en ciertas zonas pero en este no lo lastimaba… al contrario, lo hacía más fuerte. Obtuvo la información de los Cosmic Packs sobre estas llamas, un estado previo al poder que obtendrá de usar los tres juntos. Nada mal, por algo se empieza… notó que Ayane y Kasumi estaban a su lado. Ambas listas para lo que se viene.

-Jeje, a fin de cuentas… ¡Soy el Sekiryuutei que está por encima de todos en nivel de estupidez! – Las llamas ardieron en respuesta a las palabras de Ise y estas invocaron el Rifle de Gamma… el Sekiryuutei había entrado en su forma Gamma Perfect Nova Dragon.

-¿Qué? – Georg no creía lo que pasaba, el cambio de forma no fue abrupto ni lleno de energía, fue tranquilo… como el flujo de un arroyo.

El Sekiryuutei optó por dar un saludo, tomó el rifle con ambas manos y apuntó hacia el grupo enemigo mientras Ayane y Kasumi retrocedían un poco dado que el poder que se cargaba en el arma era de temer.

-Es peligroso…. – Cao Cao sudó frío al sentir al sentir la energía, la había visto antes por la pelea contra Sairaorg pero verla en vivo era…

-¡Ahí les mando mi saludo imbéciles!

 **[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]**

 **[Gamma Nova Explosive Blaster]**

Tras apretar el gatillo, el disparo del rifle fue hacia los humanos con una potencia abrumadora hasta el punto que el suelo por donde iba su recorrido se veía dañado.

-Interesante, con gusto tomaré tu ataque ¡Sekiryuutei! – Heracles se puso al frente como queriendo mostrar su poder pero…

-¡Imbécil, esquívalo! – Sunset empujó al grandote unos segundos antes que el disparo le dé.

El resto hizo lo mismo y dejaron pasar el ataque quien siguió su camino hasta impactar a la ciudad atrás de ellos… La explosión fue tal que devoró la ciudad entera mientras que el domo de energía que se generó parecía estar envuelto en llamas siguiendo con su destrucción, destrucción que se extendió hacia el ambiente en general y empezó a dañar la dimensión ya que Georg hizo esfuerzos para evitar que esta caiga.

Al ver el resultado de lo que pasó, con nada de la ciudad como prueba. Todos pasaron a ver al Sekiryuutei quien deshizo el rifle para que se una a las llamas en su cuerpo. Por primera vez, veían con miedo al ser en frente de ellos… ese tipo de poder…

-Si sigue con esa clase de disparos, la dimensión no aguantará… - Heracles estaba sudando tras ver el despliegue de poder del ataque.

-Un disparo acabó con la ciudad y distorsiono este lugar que fue hecho para ser resistente…. ¿¡Qué clase de poder tiene!? – Sigfrido habló preocupado por lo que estaban a punto de enfrentar.

-Ahora veo porque Weil me pidió tener cuidado de este mocoso… Su poder es antinatural, no crece como los Sekiryuutei pasados… Él si tiene control sobre su poder. Este chico es una abominación en todo el sentido de la palabra. – Raidou se mostró serio por primera vez, no permitirá que este chico se meta en sus planes.

-¿Abominación? Je, quizás sea así. Seré la abominación que desbaratara sus planes ¡Héroes de quinta! – A esas palabras Ise fue hacia ellos.

Todos se prepararon para lo que venía pero grande fue su sorpresa al verlo dejar solo varias imágenes de él en frente de cada uno como burlándose de ellos por no verlo y que el real estaba en frente de Cao Cao quien alzó su lanza para protegerse de lo que viene con un Sekiryuutei usando su forma hecha para velocidad pura, Alfa Perfect Stardust Dragon.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Demasiado rápido!

-¡Te tengo! – Ise atrapó al humano y lo alzó al aire mientras este vomitó un poco debido al cambio repentino de altura. - ¿Alguna queja?

-Je, pensar que usarías este poder. Pero no importa, en este estado estás vulnerable. Tú, un ente de oscuridad es igual de vulnerable a mi lanza. – True Longinus brillo a las palabras de su dueño y este se preparó para atacar.

El Sekiryuutei sonrió al ver el intento y… las llamas en su cuerpo envolvieron todo y restauraron la armadura a su grosor original para luego aumentar este a 5 veces el grosor, el peso disminuyó la velocidad de vuelo, Beta Perfect Meteor Dragon había surgido para aplicar su defensa justo en el momento que Cao Cao atacó. El dragón alzó el puño derecho y de la gema de este salió un destello de energía que creó un escudo que bloqueó la lanza ante la sorpresa del humano.

-Aplique fuerza suficiente para dañar severamente a un demonio de clase suprema…

-Mal por ti… - Ver como Ise alzaba el enorme puño y como las llamas lo rodeaban, Cao Cao sólo pudo defenderse con la lanza en el preciso momento que el puño lo impacto. - ¡Ahí vaaaaa!

El humano cayó en picada al suelo y el impacto con este creó un gran cráter y una gran cantidad de humo. El Sekiryuutei cayó por su lado al suelo y las partes extras de la armadura volvieron a ser llamas luego de que Ise se relaje un poco.

-¡Cao Cao! – Sunset voló hacia el humano quien se levantaba con pesar con sangre en su boca y nariz. – Déjame ayudarte.

-Que poder, sin mi lanza hubiera muerto… Use todo el poder defensivo de la lanza y mira como quede… es un monstruo.

-Gracias por el halago. – Ise notó que los demás se pusieron en frente de su líder. – No pueden derrotarme. Ustedes no tienen el poder para hacerlo.

-Confiado… Normalmente diría que es una burla pero hemos visto lo que puede hacer. – Jeanne y su dragón hecho de espadas de pusieron en posición de ataque justo cuando algo explotó en la cara de la bestia. - ¿¡Qué!?

-¡No se olviden de nosotras! – Ambas kunoichis aparecieron al lado de Ise y se mostraban listas para otro round. - ¿Puedes seguir con esto Ise?

-Estas llamas me dan una mayor resistencia y restauran poco a poco mi sincronía con Ddraig mientras no exagere puedo estar así varios minutos. – El Sekiryuutei miró sus manos, podía sentir que el poder desea salir y dar paso a algo más pero no sabe como hacerlo… Aún. – Por ahora hay que hacer algo con Yasaka-san.

Los 3 vieron la figura de la gran Kyuubi quien ya se había puesto en guardia, lista para atacar. Debían de hallar un modo de…

-Creo que es mi turno. – Ayane se puso al frente ante la sorpresa de todos pero algo de la sonrisa burlona de Raidou se hizo presente.

-¿Qué esperas poder hacer tú contra la Kyuubi? – Ayane no dijo nada ante la burla de su "padre". – Eres una niña débil Ayane.

-Es verdad… Soy débil, en varios sentidos… - La kunoichi cerró los mientras se concentraba. – Por ello, he optado por afrontar mis propios miedos y dejar de huir a lo que tanto anhele años atrás… Tu presencia y mi origen no me alejaran de quienes son los más importantes para mí. – Las marcas de Magus aparecieron en su cuerpo ante la sorpresa de todos.

 _ **-Ya veo, Magus hará aparición sin tomar control de la chica… se nota que en verdad no desea imponer sus ideas, siempre fue un tipo relajado. –**_ Skeith notó que aún tienen una oportunidad.

* * *

 _ **-Que bueno que optaste por aparecer ante mí. –**_ Ayane se vio en frente de una versión de ella con el cabello verde. – _ **Ugh, tener la apariencia de una chica es raro pero no puedo hacer nada ante eso… Soy tú.**_

-Magus… ¿Qué es lo que buscas de nosotros los seres vivos? – La chica pudo ver como su ahora otro yo sonreía.

 _ **-Ver porque temen tanto que los lazos que han creado sean falsos. Todos temen que esa amistad, que ese romance… que incluso lo que te conecta con la familia, sea una mentira. A veces llegan al punto de querer cortar lazos con todos como tú una vez lo intentaste o hay otros casos en que se aferran tanto a esos lazos que es dañino. Cuando vi eso, me pregunte ¿Tanto vale algo invisible para ustedes?**_

-Una pregunta válida y la respuesta que te daría sería la misma que la que te darán muchas personas. – Ayane sabía que las palabras no serían algo que Magus acepte, lo vio con Skeith e Innis.

- _ **Así es… Por ello, cuando me uní a ti y vi tus recuerdos pude ver que en efecto, las relaciones de todo tipo pueden ser dañinas y beneficiosas… Te lastiman y te hacen un bien al mismo tiempo. Por eso las relaciones son algo tan misterioso.**_ – Magus se acercó a Ayane a paso lento. – _ **Ver como te trataron de niña, ver como tratabas de alejarte de los que se te acercaban, incluso de los que eran tu familia… Me hizo ver el lado cruel de estas pero cuando vi tus recuerdos más recientes, ver como reías, te divertías y hasta anhelabas estar con quienes son tus amigos, me hizo ver el otro lado de la moneda.**_ – Magus se paró a unos centímetros de la chica para luego sonreír. – _**No soy Skeith ni Innis, no esperes mucho de lo que te puedo dar ahora ya que prefiero estar en paz pero a cambio de mi ayuda… Espero que me dejes seguir viendo lo que las relaciones de familia y amicales hacen. Para que pueda entenderlas al fin luego de milenios.**_ –Magus extendió su mano hacia Ayane en señal de algún tipo de pacto. – _**No temas, no tomaré control sobre ti totalmente, podrás ver que pasa y al final tu novio se hará cargo del resto.**_

 _ **-**_ No es mi novio… aún. – Ayane tomó la mano de Magus y en eso un destello los cubrió a ambos. - ¿Cómo…?

- _ **Sólo… debes decir mi nombre….**_

* * *

En el mundo real, las marcas alrededor del cuerpo de la kunoichi empezaron a parpadear… Esa era la señal de que…

 **-¡MAGUSSSSSSSSS! –** el grito de la chica fue acompañado de la explosión de energía verde que la estaba envolviendo para dar paso a la tercera fase de la Onda.

El ser que emergió era del tamaño de Yasaka, la parte superior de su cuerpo era humanoide aunque su cara era sólo una máscara blanca, su color era como el de ver la madera de un árbol aunque ciertos tonos verdes aparecían en él. La parte inferior de su cuerpo era como la cola de la serpientes sólo que de un color madre y con zonas que salían de está dando la sensación de ser hojas sólo que tenían una apariencia algo extraña, hacían recordar a Ise a la marca que tiene en la mano… Ese era…

 _ **-Magus, "The Propagation". He venido a propagar la voluntad de mi otro yo. –**_ Magus miró a Yasaka y notó que esta se había lanzado al ataque. Alzó ambas y de la nada seis objetos que parecían hojas aparecieron y formaron un círculo que creó un escudo. _**– Leaf Shield.**_

La Kyuubi impactó de lleno el dichoso escudo y fue repelida como si nada ante la sorpresa de todos menos la de Ise, sin duda el poder de las Fases de la Onda es increíble. No es como Innis pero se ve que Magus es poderoso en su propia ley, sin duda está al nivel de un Rey Dragón.

-¿¡Repelió el ataque de la Kyuubi!? ¿¡Qué es esa cosa!? – Heracles no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, mucho menos quería creer que existiera un ser así de poderoso.

-No es una existencia de este mundo, nunca antes había escuchado de algo así en ningún texto antiguo. – Georg trataba de mantener la cabeza fría y analizar la situación, pero era complicado, más al ver como Yasaka se levantaba con dificultad, el choque si que la afecto.

-Nunca creí que diría esto, pero estamos en serios aprietos Cao Cao. – Sunset miró al humano quien se veía más que complicado con lo que estaba pasando, todo se estaba tornando contra ellos… No, aún si ese ser tan extraño se hace cargo de Yasaka, el Sekiryuutei y esa kunoichi no serán nada contra todos ellos. Aún pueden ganar…

 _ **-¡Pequeña!**_ – Magus miró a Asia quien estaba al lado de todos tratando de curarlos lo más que puede. _**– Lanza tu aura de sanación al aire.**_

-¿Eh? ¿Y eso de que nos va a ayudar? _**–**_ La rubia no entendía la idea de este ser, la mala experiencia con Innis la hacía desconfiar de este a pesar de que Ayane pareció estar de acuerdo con entregar el control de su cuerpo a este pero… - ¿Qué harás?

 _ **-Sólo confía en mí…**_ \- Jamás pensó que diría algo así, sin duda estos seres emocionales lo han afectado demasiado y no es que se queje en verdad.

Asia pensó un segundo la propuesta para luego mirar a sus amigos. Verlos tan heridos y no poder ayudar era… Afiló la mirada para luego cargar todo el poder de curación que puede y lanzarlo al aire tal como Magus le dijo mientras este de inmediato alzaba una mano.

- _ **Propagation. –**_ El aura que Magus lanzó se combinó con la de Asia y la colocó sobre todos los heridos… El aura de curación era más fuerte y se extendía sin problemas sobre ellos.

Ver como eso pasaba y como poco a poco todas las heridas de ellos sanaban era… Increíble. Uno a uno se empezó a levantar a pesar de que aún había dolencia en sus cuerpos. Ise pareció captar lo que Magus hacia gracias a Skeith y volvió a la forma Gamma para lanzar al aire un aura con su poder gracias al Transfer del Boosted Gear Gift y Magus extendió de nuevo el poder hacia ellos logrando darles un aumento de poder.

-¿Qué… Qué pasó? – Twilight fue la primera en despertar y levantarse, seguida de inmediato por el resto. – Acaso… ¿Y eso…?

Todos pasaron a ver a Magus quien miró al Sekiryuutei, este asintió tras la comunicación mental que tenían.

-Menos charlas amigos, hora de la acción. – El Sekiryuutei se puso en guardia con sus armas en mano mientras el resto a pesar del dolor y el cansancio hacía lo mismo. – Asia, cuando él te lo indique haz lo mismo que hace un rato.

-S-Si. – Asia retrocedió un poco para darle espacio al resto para la pelea. - ¡Aki-san, Kaori-san, Kurama! – la rubia sacó el permiso para que ellos usen la promoción a…

-¡Queen! – los tres Pawn hicieron la promoción a la pieza más poderosa del ajedrez y se pusieron en guardia.

Los humanos se pusieron en guardia tras ver que debían volver a pelear, mejor así ya que no se aburrirán. Todos esperaron un movimiento enemigo, el que sea para ir a atacar… Cuando Yasaka lanzó sus llamas y Magus contraataco con una ráfaga de rayos verdes de las hojas que lo rodeaban, todos fueron al ataque de nuevo.

Ise y Cao Cao chocaron sus armas para luego medir distancias y atacar esta vez con cautela del otro. Uno era muy superior en poder y el otro en técnica por lo que deben hacer todo de manera calmada para evitar la derrota. Los choques de ambas espadas con la lanza sacudían el aire alrededor de ellos.

Twilight y Pinkie volvieron a ponerse al frente de Sunset, esta vez la chica no se iba a quedar tranquila hasta ver a esas dos caer y eso era lo que iba a hacer, lanzó sus llamas hacia ambas mientras que Pinkie lanzaba su ráfaga de aire helado para detener esas llamas a pesar de que era un acto inútil pero… Ver un círculo mágico de color negro la sorprendió, el aire paso por el dicho círculo y repotencio el aire frío hasta el punto que las llamas si se congelaron. ¿Cómo pasó eso…? Ver como Twilight tenía oscuridad en la mano la hizo abrir los ojos con sorpresa.

-Mi nombre significa crepúsculo… donde la luz y la oscuridad son iguales… Sé usar oscuridad pero aún no lo perfecciono. – Twilight cargo oscuridad en sus manos. - No me culpes si te lastimo.

-Igual aquí. – Pinkie cubrió sus brazos y piernas con hielo al mismo estilo de una armadura. – Esta vez… No será tan fácil vencernos.

Sunset se vio forzada a bloquear y esquivar los ataques de oscuridad de Twilight y de hielo de Pinkie dado que… El hielo se enfría más con la oscuridad como aliada. Además. Recibió de un punto ciego un impacto de la luz del Elemento de la Magia y sin que ella lo notara, este se introdujo en ella. Esa luz, sin duda iba a ser importante más adelante.

En otro lado, Rossweise y Kurama atacaban a Heracles y Georg con ataques de magia. Mientras uno defendía y aún preparaba el círculo mágico para llamar a Great Red, el gigante fue hacia ambos demonios pero esta vez… ambos estaban listos. Kurama canalizó poder en su cuerpo y las marcas en su pelaje brillaron en señal de que iba a dar todo. El lobo se lanzó hacia el humano y atrapó el brazo de este con su hocico y se lo mordió sin piedad a pesar del aura que rodeaba a este y que generó una explosión cuando el lobo lo toco. Pero este no se amedrento y simplemente afianzó su agarre con más fuerza y magia logrando penetrar la piel de este ante su horror.

Rossweise se lanzó al ataque, esta vez no con sus ataques mágicos habituales sino usando los puños para que al momento de dar un golpe su magia choque con la explosión y disminuya el daño. Ver como su golpe logró dañar la cara de este la hizo volver al ataque y esta vez más segura, sin importar que sus manos se rompan… dio varios golpes a Heracles quien trataba de defenderse de los golpes de esa mujer mientras Kurama había pasado a morderle el hombro izquierdo.

-¡Bastardos!

-¡Esto es por mi brazo y por lastimar a mi mascota Imbécil! – Rossweise esta vez le dio una patada y vaya patada ya que esta lo mando al piso con Kurama cayendo a un lado de la ella, ambos listos para seguir peleando viendo como este se levantaba.

Saji quien sólo usaba sus Sacred Gears normales y Kasumi luchaban contra Raidou. Ambos jóvenes optaron por una estrategia más sutil… golpea y retrocede, deja que el enemigo se te acerque. Raidou miraba como su sobrina y ese mocoso de apoyaban cuando él atacaba, Saji lo retenía como podía con sus llamas y Kasumi daba los golpes que podía en ese tiempo. Raidou optó por golpear a la chica pero esta desapareció de su vista y… Verla al lado de ese mocoso, un hechizo de transporte…

-Gracias, estuvo cerca. – Kasumi agradeció al rubio quien asintió y se le veía cansado. - ¿Estarás bien?

-Lo estaré, sólo hay que seguir luchando para evitar que ese tipo se nos acerque de más. – Conecto con la chica su Sacred Gear. – Te daré poder, tú sólo ataca. – Kasumi asintió sin dudar a las palabras del joven y ambos volvieron a atacar. Esta vez con más insistencia que antes y si bien Raidou no daba todo de sí aún, que esto le esté pasando es humillante.

Por su lado, Kiba y Xenovia trataban de tener a Sigfrido a raya pero el problema era esa gran espada y… Al lado de ellos, Irina y Ray luchaban con Jeanne, ambas tratando de no dejar que la mujer no las lastime con sus espadas mientras Aki y Kaori se hacían cargo de ese gran dragón que seguía atacando como si no hubiera un mañana y ambas estaban pensando seriamente en usar sus mejores ataques aun sabiendo que luego de ello tal vez no podrán seguir en la lucha…

-¡Kiba, Irina! – Ise durante su pelea con Cao Cao cambió a su forma Alfa y tras esquivar el ataque del humano por los pelos y lanzar sus espadas hacia ambos mencionados.

Las espadas fueron hacia ellos y en medio del viaje, ambas cambiaron… Oblivion y Oathkeeper aparecieron y fueron tomadas por Kiba e Irina respectivamente. El rubio dio un giro y Gram chocó con la espada de oscuridad y para sorpresa del humano, la superó… Oblivion era superior.

-Parece que Gram no se iguala en poder a la espada del Rey Supremo.

-Y eso es algo que en verdad nos da un alivio. – Xenovia apareció al lado de Sigfrido y cuando hizo que iba a dar un ataque dio la finta y clavo su espada en el suelo para luego apoyarse en esta y darle una patada a este mientras Kiba usaba a Oblivion para cortar todos los brazos extras de Sigfrido quien de inmediato los recreo pero… el daño estaba ahí… esa espada.

-¡Toma esto! – Irina con Oathkeeper en mano atacó a la rubia quien se defendió con su propia espada pero para su horror vio como esta se hacía pedazos. - ¡Tu espada no es nada contra el padre de las espadas Santas!

-¿¡Qué clase de espada es esa!? – la mujer retrocedió sólo para sentir que el suelo la retenía y se asombro de ver dos círculos mágicos bajo ella… cortesía de Raynare. - ¡Maldita!

-¿Qué pasa querida, ya no te diviertes? – Raynare lanzó varias ráfagas de magia hacia la mujer que creó un muro de espadas para luego romper el suelo con una de ellas y salir de ahí.

Pero Irina la atacó de nuevo con la espada de luz, esta sólo se puso a un lado mientras que Sigfrido resiste el ametrallador ataque de Kiba y Xenovia. Lo que no esperó fue que la chica usará el poder de Excalibur Speedy para aumentar su velocidad por instantes pequeños, la idea se le debió ocurrir recién o fue porque Kiba se lo aconsejó, va más por lo último pero aún así, esa velocidad y poder son un problema. Más con el rubio y esa espada Oblivion… ¿Qué clase de espada es esa? Es como si cada vez que se le acerca, sientas que tu alma tema ser cortada…

La batalla entre colosos era impresionante, Magus lograba tener a Yasaka a raya con sus movimientos precisos y ágiles, así como su gran defensa. El escudo que creaba bastaba para repeler a la Kyuubi el tiempo necesario como para que lance su propio ataque con sus rayos verdes. Yasaka le respondía con las llamas que lanzaba, pero el impacto era parejo y ninguno deseaba ceder ante el otro. Yasaka dio un salto hacia Magus para luego dar un zarpazo que este logró esquivar tras alzar vuelo. Inmediatamente Magus voló hacia su alrededor y…

 _ **-Unforgiving Bud.**_ – varios conjuntos de hojas salieron de su cola y estos fueron hacia la Kyuubi que al entrar en contacto con estos… explotaron. La Kyuubi cayó al suelo muy lastimada por el repentino ataque mientras que Magus le daba la señal a Asia.

La chica lanzó de nuevo sus poderes curativos al aire mientras Magus los propagaba… ese era su poder, propagar lo que tenga a la mano, un poder, una técnica, el caos, etc. Ahora hacia lo mismo con el poder de Asia, lo mando hacia las dos chicas que luchaban con ese dragón ya que se veían heridas… esa cosa era resistente.

 _ **-Ugh… -**_ Magus pudo sentir su cuerpo fallar, se le está acabando el tiempo… - _**Ojalá aguantes un poco más…**_

 _-Solo… hay que aguantar… -_ Ayane sentía su cuerpo romperse… la presión de poder era demasiado para ella y… - _Ojalá ese refuerzo llegue pronto…_

Aki y Kaori se vieron curadas por la energía de Asia al mismo tiempo que ambas ya se habían cansado de esta endemoniada bestia. La chica que tenía las pistolas hizo lo impensable… juntar ambas armas para crear una especie de rifle hecho de sus armas originales. En ese estado, el poder de disparo era mucho mayor… Kaori al ver que su amiga iba a usar su último ataque optó por hacer lo mismo, sacó su gran espada y cuando la agitó para abrir la dimensión donde todas sus armas son guardadas las hizo salir para simplemente crear los tres Dragones Orientales hechos de las armas para que vayan hacia el dragón en frente de ellas.

El dragón de Jeanne trató de destruir a los tres Dragones pero estos se movían siguiendo el patrón que su dueña les decía. Con un movimiento casi perfecto los tres Dragones de Kaori atraparon al de Jeanne con sus fauces mientras este trataba de liberarse, pero no podía y si lo hacía, ya era tarde. Aki tenía en la mira al dragón y no estaba dispuesta a fallar la única oportunidad que tenia… cargo poder en su rifle, que si bien carece del poder destructivo que el de Ise, no falla en precisión ya que eso era lo que ella desea sobre todo. Al apuntar al pecho de este, cargar su poder y estar firme… Aki apretó el gatillo y el disparo hecho de varios elementos perforó el pecho de la bestia quien en segundos… se hizo sólo pedazos de espadas. Jeanne sintió el impacto y la caída de su pequeño… Miro con rabia la llegada de Kaori sobre uno de los dragones de armas que ella creaba para luego en un ataque de rabia atacar con sus espadas mientras las tres chicas se defendían.

Aki había llegado para cambiar un poco las cosas con sus armas, Sigfrido notaba que la chica era precisa en sus disparos, estos simplemente atacaban en el momento justo que él atacaba y le daba espacio a los otros de atacar… esto no iba bien.

Twilight y Pinkie habían logrado evitar el ataque salvaje de Sunset sobre ellas gracias a la combinación de oscuridad y hielo pero la portadora del elemento de la magia ya se estaba cansando dado que usar oscuridad es más cansado que la luz pero se mantiene firme. Sunset por su lado está perdiendo la paciencia…pero cuando vio que en medio de la batalla entre Magus y Yasaka, donde ninguno ganaba una ventaja sobre el otro, un trozo de una edificación iba a caer sobre Kunou sin que esta lo note ya que estaba centrada viendo la pelea, lanzó una llamarada hacia dicho trozo para volverlo trozo ante la sorpresa de la niña y de las dos chicas que eran sus oponentes… ella… el temblor de una parte de la pelea hizo que todos volteen para ver que dos grupos no estaban jugando de ningún modo.

La batalla de Ise y Cao Cao era tal que acercarte a ella sería un suicidio. Las llamas que envolvían a Ise le permitían usar el Tri System a una velocidad y eficiencia mayor. Cambiar de Alfa a Beta para atacar con velocidad y potencia y luego pasar a Gamma para disparar una ráfaga de poder cuando Cao Cao lo atacaba con el aura de su lanza. Cao Cao por su lado trataba de dar un golpe certero para acabar esta pelea, pero la armadura era reparada por ese extraño fuego… maldice haberse confiado y que además el Sekiryuutei se haya levantado con más fuerza y de paso que todos los que derrotaron hace poco se hayan levantado de nuevo y ahora que saben cómo pelean… sepan atacarlos como se debe. Lo que no espero fue que Raidou alejara a los dos que lo atacaban con su aura, Saji logró proteger a Kasumi del daño mayor debido a uno de su Sacred Gears, para ir contra el Sekiryuutei quien esquivó el golpe por los pelos.

-¡Estoy harto de esto mocoso! ¡El trato es que invoquen a ese dragón y yo me lleve a la Kyuubi pero esa cosa la está lastimando! – se veía como Magus logró atrapar a Yasaka incluso con las colas de esta sobre él. - ¡Acabare con esto ahora!

-¡No te metas en mi pelea anciano, tú no tienes cabida en esto! ¡Vete si no deseas que mi lanza atraviese tu corazón! – Cao Cao apuntó su lanza al humano quien miro al muchacho con rabia.

-Saben… la idea de que peleen por mí es rara… - Ise sintió asco al ver estos dos discutir por ver quien lo enfrenta. – Raidou, tu meta no pasará… aunque caigamos Kyoto está siendo cuidado por la Maou Leviatán y Azazel, no ganarás nunca… Menos con Yasaka en ese estado. – la Kyuubi se veía cansada por la pelea con Magus mientras este trataba de mantener su cuerpo un poco más. – Cao Cao, sé que esta pelea te divierte, pero sé que no eres tonto… ríndete.

-Je, si bien la pelea contigo es siempre algo digno de recalcar… Rendirme no está en mis planes. – El joven vio a su grupo estar atrás de él y ver como el de Ise se ponía atrás de él, todos se veían más que exhaustos. – Si pudiera no estaría en esta organización, pero dado que en grupo somos algo pequeño para dar un ataque a escala…

-Por eso estas con la Khaos Brigade… Pues lamento decirte que por cosas como estas tú y yo seremos enemigos… mientras no dudes en usar gente inocente como la madre de una niña indefensa, serás mi enemigo.

-¿A qué se debe tanto fervor Hyoudo Issei? – Los amigos del Sekiryuutei lo vieron… sabían la respuesta.

-…. Un hijo no debe perder así un padre… al menos debe decirle cuanto lo ama para estar en paz consigo mismo. Le prometí a Kunou salvar a su mamá y eso haré… - La niña se sorprendió mucho al oír esas palabras del Sekiryuutei… tal vez para ojos del mundo humano él sea una amenaza, pero para los de ella… era un héroe que desea salvar a su mamá… su héroe. - No espero que tú entiendas eso. – Cao Cao endureció la mirada mientras apretaba con fuerza su lanza.

-En eso te equivocas… - Cao Cao iba a decir algo más cuando el ambiente en la zona cambió y se abrió un agujero en la dimensión que conecta con la Brecha Dimensional. Esto era… - Jaja, parece que al final si vino.

-No es posible… si el ritual no acabó y… - Rossweise quien estaba muy herida notó el fuego alrededor de Ise. – Las llamas… Las llamas de Ise-kun y el Tri System han hecho que el ritual se cumpla.

-¿Eh? ¿El poder de I-nii hizo esto?

-No solo él Pinkie… ese Magus también tiene que ver. – Twilight miró al ente que aún luchaba con Yasaka pero cada vez se le veía más transparente.

-¿Qué planean hacer con el Great Red? – Aki apuntó su rifle a los humanos quienes sonrieron a su pregunta.

-Ya verán… Georg prepara el… ¿Huh? Ese no es el Great Red… además que ese Touki. No puede ser… - De la brecha, el aura verde que salió era tan bella que era una vista digna de ver… el ser que apareció era un dragón oriental. – Mischievous Dragon… Yu-Long.

En efecto, el ente enfrente de ellos era Yu-Long, uno de los Reyes Dragón pero había alguien en su espalda y esa era la presencia que llamaba la atención de todos. Este salto desde la gran altura donde Yu-Long estaba y piso tierra sin señal de daño… era de estatura corta pero llevaba puesto un set que usan algunos monjes con algunas armaduras en sus extremidades, su pelaje dorado y piel arrugada… un mono youkai. Llevaba en sus manos un gran bastón y sonreía con confianza fumando su pipa sin preocupaciones.

-Vaya, cuanto tiempo usuario de la lanza santa. Al fin has crecido endemoniado mocoso.

-Y pensar que llegarías aquí, he oído que has estado desbaratando nuestras actividades en el mundo. – Cao Cao sonrió complicado.

-Pensar que llegarías a esto. Tanto que me costó tener una audiencia con la líder Kyuubi en vez del Emperador Celestial y la secuestras. Hay héroes que se vuelven Dioses, pero hay otros cuya descendencia sólo dejan un veneno en el mundo… La Dominación y la Tiranía sólo duran una generación, mocoso. – Cao Cao sonrió a las palabras del Youkai. – Si deseas un ejemplo de héroe, mira al Sekiryuutei.

-¿Yo? – Ise se señaló torpemente mientras el Youkai le sonreía.

-Ese mocoso los ha afrontado aun cuando todo parecía perdido, debo de admitir que ver tal espíritu en un joven es reconfortante, más al ver el fuego en su alma… esas llamas que lo envuelven son prueba suficiente.

-Ahm… ¿Quién es usted? No quiero sonar irrespetuosa…

-Oh perdón por eso niña de las armas dimensionales, buen Sacred Gear que tienes, tú y tu amiga están haciendo crecer sus Sacred Gears de modo interesante. Soy Son Wukong, el primero.

Son Wukong, el personaje que es mencionado en el viaje al Oeste, una leyenda muy famosa y que ha dado pie más historias y demás… frente a ellos estaba el personaje mencionado en la historia…

-¡AH, le he faltado el respeto a una gran figura del mundo sobrenatural! – A Kaori casi le da un ataque al oír eso así como a muchos, Kurama no… él no entendía quién era ese mono.

-Él debe ser el refuerzo que Sensei habló…

-Y vaya refuerzo.

Kiba y Xenovia estaban impresionados, Pinkie estaba con la quijada en el suelo, a Twilight casi le da un ataque de nervios, Ray trataba de no sudar… casi dice una barbarie por la apariencia del youkai, Irina trataba de pedir el autógrafo de este ahora… es un mal momento, Saji sólo pudo respirar en paz al fin. Rossweise cayó de rodillas al suelo al fin podía descansar. Kunou sonrió al escuchar eso mientras Asia solo podía agradecer al cielo que la ayuda haya llegado justo ahora que todos estaban exhaustos.

-Un honor verlo primero. – Kasumi hizo una reverencia y el youkai sólo boto humo de su pipa. – Gracias por venir.

-Je, resistieron bien. Pequeño Sekiryuutei, lo has hecho bien liderando este grupo y no sucumbiendo a la desesperación. Buen trabajo.

-Qué el primer Son Wukong me felicite… ¡Qué honor! – Ise sonaba feliz por esas palabras, como un niño que es felicitado por su héroe.

-Te dejo a ti a la Kyuubi Yu-Long, ese ente misterioso parece estar en su límite… Haz lo que debas hacer Sekiryuutei. – Este asintió y le comunico a Ayane que era hora.

 _-Al fin… Gracias Magus…_

 _ **-No hay de que.**_ – Magus vio al dragón volar sobre ellos. – _**Necesito que me ataques para volver a la normalidad.**_

- **Oye… esto es muy raro. Ya que el viejo me dé órdenes es una cosa pero tú… Además, el viaje cansa y… ¡Oh, es Vritra y Ddraig! ¡Cuánto tiempo!** – El dragón habló con energía y muy feliz de ver a dos conocidos.

[No cambia, siempre con tanta energía] – Ddraig rio algo nervioso ante la actitud del Rey Dragón mientras todos lo miraban extrañados.

 _ **-Sólo date prisa por favor… ya no puedo estar aquí más tiempo… la chica ya no resiste…**_ \- Magus estaba desapareciendo ante la sorpresa de los demás.

 **-Ok, no puedo decir no si lo piden así ¡Ahí va! –** Yu-Long lanzó una ráfaga de energía a Magus y al impactarlo se creó el Protect Break. - **¡Wow, genial!**

 **-** ¡Ahora! – Ise activo el cañón del Soul Drain y al tenerlo listo lo disparó hacia Magus quien no hizo ningún esfuerzo para tratar de liberarse. A los segundos, el Soul Drain tomó el trozo de Magus que necesitan para dar paso a la figura de Ayane quien cayó lentamente al suelo.

-Interesante, se ve que esta generación es muy interesante. – Son Wukong notó que en el hombro de la chica, había una marca. Lo dejará ahí, viendo como Kasumi la toma en sus brazos le saca una gran sonrisa. – Hora de que me encargue del descendiente de Cao Cao. – el youkai iba a ir hacia el frente pero el Sekiryuutei se puso a su lado. - ¿Oh?

-Con todo respeto primero, déjeme a Cao Cao a mi… tengo algo claro que decirle con mis puños. – el youkai podía ver que de entre todos los jóvenes, él era quien estaba mejor. Quizás…

-Bien, adelante chico. Yu-Long…

 **-¡Ya sé, ya estoy reteniendo a esta hermosa Kyuubi pero es fuerte! ¡Ayayayayay!** —Yu-Long trataba de evitar que las colas de Yasaka lo estrangulen. - ¡ **Exijo una buena paga por esto!**

-Eres un Rey Dragón, actúa como tal.

 **-Dentro de ellos soy el más joven… ¡Y el más enérgico!**

-Y sabes como discutir… Sólo usa tu juventud para salir de ese embrollo.

 **-¡OK!**

Ver como esos dos llegaron a un raro acuerdo… saco una gota de sudor a todos.

-¡Él me agrada! – Obvio que a Pinkie le iba agradar…

Ver como Sigfrido iba hacia él a pesar de la advertencia de Cao Cao hizo que el youkai suspire y extienda su báculo hacia el humano mandándolo varios metros a volar para impactar con un trozo de concreto.

-Cool… - Raynare sólo pudo decir eso, Kiba y Xenovia miraban sin habla lo que pasó, de un golpe.

-Aún te falta mucho para enfrentarte a mi chico, te recomiendo entrenar las caderas para fortalecerlas… algo de yoga vendría bien. Ve Sekiryuutei… déjame el resto a mi.

-¡Si señor! – Ise saludo al youkai y voló hacia Cao Cao mientras el viejo reía un poco, le agrada el muchacho.

-Captura y retiene, neblina. – Georg comando el poder de su Sacred Gear en atrapar al youkai mientras los otros atacaban.

Son Wukong solo golpeó el suelo con su báculo tras dar un corto encantamiento y deshizo la neblina. Luego bloqueo con un dedo el ataque de Jeanne con su espada para luego con sólo un movimiento hacerla proseguir y ella caiga al suelo. Inmediatamente alzó su báculo y bloqueo el misil lanzado por Heracles para luego devolvérselo con un giro de su arma, este lo esquivó por los pelos. Sunset lanzó varias llamas hacia el youkai pero este con un solo movimiento de su báculo apago las llamas como si se trataran de las llamas de una vela…

-Hmmm, mal uso de sus Sacred Gears… Entre los 4 sólo la del fuego se salva un poco porque ella está aprendiendo a cooperar con su Sacred Gear. Sin duda forzar el trabajo con este es un mal negocio niños. – un golpe atrás suyo lo hizo dar un salto para luego pararse en el puño de su agresor. – Aja, justo quien esperaba ver… el demonio del clan Tenshin. Raidou… - el youkai exhalo humo como si nada. – Veo que sigues con tus tontas ideas de venganza.

-Tú… No estropearas mis planes maldito anciano.

-Jojojo, esos mocosos ya lo hicieron, así de simple… desde que ellos optaron por no rendirse ya habías perdido. Además… - El primero tomó la mano de Raidou y con un salto cambió las posiciones de ambos… con él en el suelo y el humano en el aire ante la sorpresa de todos. – No creas que tus crímenes serán expiados tan fácilmente. – Tocó el brazo de este con un dedo y este se hizo pedazos como una jarra de arcilla. – Prótesis… veo que los rumores de que sólo el pecho y la cabeza son lo único original de tu cuerpo es real. – el humano cayó al piso y miro con odio al youkai. - ¿Quién… Para quién trabajas Raidou? Puedes ser muy inteligente, pero eres pésimo estratega, este plan es demasiado complejo para alguien como tú.

 **-Jajajaja. Además, que no tienes la paciencia para crear uno… ¡Quieta!** – Yu-Long sólo contenía a la Kyuubi quien ya casi no se movía, la pelea con Magus la debilitó demasiado.

-Tch… si deseas saberlos… sigue investigando. – el sujeto sacó una esfera que el Primero reconoció. – Adiós. – al aplastar la esfera, Raidou salió tele transportado de ahí.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al verlo huir y así como así, el Primero suspiró al ver a la peste ya irse… mejor para él, no desea lidiar con sujetos así.

Mientras que Ise aún trataba de golpear a Cao Cao quien bloqueaba los ataques del dragón y se veía fastidiado por todo esto. Tras una patada de Ise y un golpe cercano de la forma Beta hacia él, Cao Cao retrocedió un poco ya algo cansado.

-Cao Cao… hay que irnos… - Sigfrido estaba ya de pie con el resto del grupo. – La misión es un fracaso, con el primero aquí… No podemos…

-Si, mejor es retirarse y pelear otro día. – De pronto Georg empezó a crear un círculo de transporte para que huyan. Todos estaban ya listos, sólo faltaba Cao Cao quien empujó a Ise algo lejos de él y le dio un golpe con la vara en la cara que le rompió el casco. – Lamento tener que irme así pero… nos veremos de nuevo Hyoudo Issei. – Cao Cao empezó a correr hacia el círculo aprovechando que Ise se tomaba el lado derecho de la cara por el golpe, le abrió el párpado…

-¡Eso si que no! – el Sekiryuutei activo sus propulsores para ir hacia el humano. - ¡No hasta que te golpee en la cara!

El movimiento lineal del dragón basto para que Cao Cao sólo alce la lanza para tratar de clavarla en el abdomen del Sekiryuutei pero sabía que este se iba a mover a un lado, abajo, arriba o atrás… eso le dará el tiempo para huir y… cuando vio que Ise no hacía nada de eso se quedó impactado… no está siguiendo el X-Pulse… La lanza atravesó el abdomen del dragón ante la sorpresa y horror de muchos. Cao Cao noto que Ise le sonreía burlón, desaprovechó el momento y no cargo aura para dar un daño severo al Sekiryuutei ya que no espero esa acción… Fue en eso que noto que la parte de la armadura que su lanza atraviesa era de un color distinto… Las llamas esas no lo dejan ver bien pero… no es roja… es carmesí…

-¡Te dije que te borraría la sonrisa de la cara con mi puño! – El Sekiryuutei alzó el pulo izquierdo mientras que con el derecho impedía que Cao Cao saque la lanza a pesar del dolor que siente. – Por haber hecho llorar a Kunou…. ¡Toma tu souvenier de Kyoto hijo de puta! – el puño de Ise le dio a Cao Cao en todo el lado derecho de la cara y se pudo escuchar de algo rompiéndose, como un globo de agua.

La fuerza del golpe fue tal que Cao Cao salió volando con velocidad hacia sus compañeros mientras la lanza salía del abdomen de Ise por la misma fuerza manchando el piso de sangre y tomándose la zona herida para evitar el sangrado…

 **-Tienes suerte que tu alma es resistente al efecto de esa lanza gracias a que Elohim me dio algo de protección luego de la muerte de Yeshua… pero maldición, como duele… -** Ise rio un poco al comentario de Haou, que suerte tiene…

-¡Mi ojo, mi ojo fue…! – Cao Cao grito con ira pura mientras se tomaba el lado derecho de la cara. Sunset y Jeanne lo ayudaban a tenerlo en pie. Este paso a ver a Ise quien sonreía burlón, esa sonrisa acabó con su paciencia. - ¡Sekiryuutei! – alzó la lanza y esta empezó a brillar. - ¡Oh lanza! ¡La verdadera lanza sagrada que incluso perfora a los Dioses! ¡Absorbe la durmiente ambición del tirano que hay en mí, bendición y destrucción…!

-¡Para idiota! – Sunset bajo la mano del joven que sujetaba la lanza. - ¡No es hora de que muestres la Truth Idea! – Cao Cao pareció asentir a las palabras de la chica. - ¡Hora de irnos, avísenle a Leonardo y al resto de la retirada bien salgamos de aquí! – Sunset dio la orden y todos asintieron sin más. – Obtuvimos información valiosa, eso cuenta…

-Lo sé. – Cao Cao miro a Ise con su ojo izquierdo mientras este era ayudado a estar de pie por Kiba y Xenovia. Ambos se vieron amenazantes, no había mucho que decir en verdad más que lo obvio. – La próxima Hyoudo Issei… no habrá treguas… la próxima será….

-A muerte… - ambos solo guardaron silencio mientras el grupo de los Héroes se iba en el círculo.

Al acercarse un poco Twilight pudo ver que Sunset se mostraba… dolida o triste por una razón…. Cuando se fueron… Aún hay algo de bondad en ella, lo sabe… debe hacerle ver sus errores… quiere recuperar a su amiga. Pero primero…

-¡Ise! – la chica y el resto se acercaron al cansado y herido Sekiryuutei. - ¡Dios mío! ¡Esa herida!

-Vamos Twily no es para…. Ugh, ok… si es para tanto… duele.

-Siempre haciendo locuras Ise. – Ayane habló tras recuperar el conocimiento, era ayudada por su hermana y Saji a caminar. – Me duele todo…

-Pero es gracias a tu ayuda que retuvimos a Yasaka-sama. – el rubio Sitri se veía golpeado y muy herido, pero aún estaba consciente. Su lucha con Yasaka y ese Raidou… vaya noche.

 **-Hey… ella ya no se mueve. –** Yu-Long habló fuerte ya que hace rato la Kyuubi no mostraba signo de lucha a su agarre con su cuerpo. – **Creo que la lucha con ese gran ser la canso en gran medida. Me preocupa no verla reaccionar.**

Todos pasaron a ver a Yasaka y… era verdad que no había reacción de ella y eso era muy preocupante. Kunou salió de su escondite y se acerco al cuerpo de su madre cuyos ojos se mostraban vacíos, carentes de luz.

-No… ¿Acaso…? – Irina se tapó la boca al pensar que…

-Parece que la energía maligna fue demasiado… Tardamos demasiado tiempo… - el Primero bajo la cabeza en señal de que Yasaka se había ido.

-¡Madre, madre despierta por favor! – todos veían como la niña trataba de que su madre reaccione, algo… pero era inútil…

Kurama bajo sus orejas en señal de tristeza mientras otros lloraron un poco al ver que habían fallado…. Habían salvado a Kyoto pero Yasaka había…

 _ **-Aún podemos salvarla. –**_ Ise y Ayane oyeron la voz de Skeith. – _**No ha pasado mucho y siento que su alma aún yace en su cuerpo, aún vive… está cerca de la muerte pero podemos hacerlo.**_

-¿Cómo podemos salvarla Skeith? – Todos miraron al Sekiryuutei al oír que The Terror of Death parecía tener un plan.

 _ **-Soul Regeneration… Una técnica única de nosotros pero sólo posible de usar si hay 2 de nosotros presentes. Para su suerte, Ayane ya es como tú Sekiryuutei.**_ – Ayane se sorprendió al oír eso, miro su hombro y noto la misma marca que Ise tiene en la mano. – _**Hay una oportunidad.**_

-Hagámoslo, si con eso podemos salvar a Yasaka-sama. – Ayane se alejó de su hermana y camino hacia la Kyuubi con dificultad.

Ise trato de hacer lo mismo pero la herida en su abdomen se lo impedía, Asia solo pudo curar lo suficiente… No… Aún debe de…

-Ver tanta pasión por ayudar a esas dos. Es admirable… - el primero presiono un punto de presión en el abdomen de Ise a través de la armadura y alivio el dolor. – Ustedes dos, Ayane y tú… saben lo que es vivir sin madre… por ello desean salvarla.

-Al menos en mi caso… sería poder remediar mi debilidad de esa vez… No pude salvar a mi madre pero salvare a la de Kunou, ella no debe pasar lo que yo. – Ise camino con dificultad hacia donde Ayane estaba. El youkai sonrió al ver a esos dos, generación interesante.

Ambos jóvenes se vieron las caras para luego asentir. Alzaron sus brazos derechos al cielo y las espadas de energía aparecieron en sus muñecas, rojas para Ise y verdes para Ayane, quien estaba sorprendida… Este poder…

 _ **-No pierdas la concentración niña, una falla y perderemos el alma de esta mujer.**_ – Ayane asintió a las palabras se Skeith, se escucha más serio que Magus. _**– Ahora sólo céntrense en curar el alma de la Kyuubi.**_

Ambos hicieron lo que les dijeron y las espadas empezaron a brillar en respuesta, todos mirando la escena expectantes… ver si podría hacerse el milagro.

 **-¡Soul Regeneration! –** las ráfagas de colores fueron hacia la Youkai y la trataban de curar… curar su alma.

-¡Kunou, habla con ella…. Que siga tu voz! – la niña asintió a las palabras de Ise quien sufría tanto como Ayane en hacer esto… este poder era… difícil de usar.

-¡Madre por favor despierta! – la niña se acerco a la Kyuubi. – Por favor…. Por favor vuelve. – A pesar de ello, no había respuesta aún con el poder que Ise y Ayane estaban usando.

 _ **-Es difícil… Aún con esto la probabilidad de que la salvemos no es alta. –**_ Magus trataba de mantener la energía que Ayane estaba usando, si no hay cambios pronto…

-Madre… - Kunou lloraba mientras tocaba el pelaje de su madre. – Prometo no ser más terca… Comeré todo lo que me des… hasta el pescado… -Todos oían con dolor la desesperada plegaria de una niña hacia su madre, pidiendo que no la deje sola. – No volveré a andar por Kyoto de noche… Así que por favor… por favor vuelve conmigo madre… Perdóname… mamá… - El silencio fue lo único que obtuvo de respuesta…. Parecía que en verdad…

-Ku….nou… - Todos vieron a la Kyuubi con sorpresa… estaba…

- _ **¡Un poco más, ya casi logramos sanar su alma!**_ – Skeith dio la señal de que hagan el último esfuerzo y así fue. Tanto Ise como Ayane dieron toda la energía que les quedaba, el Sekiryuutei perdió su armadura pero la técnica siguió.

-¡Mamá! ¡Aquí esta Kunou! ¡Cántame esa canción de nuevo! ¡Enséñame a bailar! ¡Seré una buena niña! ¡Yo sólo deseo estar con mamá en Kyoto! ¡Quiero que vivamos juntos en Kyoto! – De pronto, un destello de luz envolvió a la Kyuubi mientras el Soul Regeneration acababa con su tarea. A los segundos… Yasaka volvió a su apariencia humana y se le veía débil… afectada por todo lo que ha pasado… Todos se alegraron de verla viva.

-¿Dónde…? – La mujer miró a todos lados muy confundida. – Este lugar es… - Yasaka solo sintió el abrazo de alguien en sus piernas y pudo ver a su hija… llorando y abrazándola. – Kunou…

-¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! – Al llanto de su hija, la mujer acarició la cabeza de esta mientras sonreía.

-Cielos… siempre has sido una bebé tras tu actitud de princesa.

A escena mucho lloraron, felices de ver la reunión entre madre e hija. Habían logrado su misión, tal vez no lograron aprender lo que querían de la Khaos Brigade pero esta era la victoria que deseaban.

Ise y Ayane cayeron sentados al suelo, totalmente exhaustos. Ambos se vieron las caras para luego sonreír muy cansados. No lo iban a decir, pero sabían que esto los había unido más, en cierto modo… confirmo algunas cosas… Twilight se acercó a su novio y lo abrazo en conjunto con Ayane, felicitando a ambos por la hazaña seguidos del resto… Al final todo se volvió un abrazo grupal con Kurama en la mezcla gracias a la intervención de Pinkie.

El Primero y Yu-Long veían en silencio las escenas… De algo estaban seguros, este era un viaje a Kyoto que nadie iba a olvidar.

* * *

Insertar canción: Ryuusei [TV Edit.] – TiA

I Believe your promise

(Creo en tu promesa)

Al iniciar la canción, vemos un boceto que se encuentra dibujándose en blanco y negro que se nota a Issei, quien tiene a Kurama en sus brazos y Twilight juntos viendo un paisaje.

It's too hard to give me courage

(Es muy difícil darme valor)

Mientras que se puede ver que la imagen poco a poco se puede ver que se añade color en ella, se puede ver que ellos se encuentran dentro de la torre de Kioto viendo la ciudad.

Always I feel it the precious time seeing you...

(Siempre siento el precioso tiempo viéndote…)

Cuando se termina de colorear toda la imagen, repentinamente se desplaza al cambiarse a otra foto que la anterior estaba en blanco y negro pero poco a poco se añade color.

Tachidomatta kado ni

(Estando en esa esquina)

Y se puede ver que eran buena parte de los estudiantes de segundo año que estaban caminando por las calles de Kioto haciendo algo de turismo y viendo las cosas que estaban ahí previo a que se desplace cambiando la imagen de fondo.

Asu e mukau kaze wo kanjiteta

(Sentí que el viento se movía hacia un nuevo mañana)

Y la nueva imagen que estaba en blanco y negro se revela al ver a Issei, Asia, Twilight, Raynare, Pinkie, Irina y Xenovia que se encontraban caminado por las puertas Torii en el santuario de Fushimi Inari-taisha que se revela que ya tiene su color.

Machi no akari hoshikuzu mitai ni

(Mientras que la ciudad se volvía en polvo de estrellas)

De nueva cuenta, la imagen se desplaza para revelar una nueva que estaba en blanco y negro que poco a poco toma color que se ve a Ayane, Kaori, Aki, Aika, Pinkie e Irina viendo diversos lados de la calle del barrio de Gion pero en la foto vemos a Motohama y Matsuda gritando y persiguiendo a Issei mientras que el castaño caminaba con Yuuto y Genshiro conversando unas cosas entre ellos.

Futari tsutsumu kedo

(Como si fuera a envolverlos juntos)

Mientras que la imagen previa es desplazada, una nueva se revela que estaba en blanco y negro al comienzo que ve a las chicas que conoce Issei más Rosswiesse hacían una foto grupal que mientras se añade el color se podía ver que de fondo del paisaje que es tomada la foto se encontraba el Kinkaku-ji.

Sorezore ni chigau kagayaki ga aru to

(Y cada quien tiene un brillo diferente)

Cambiando la imagen de fondo podemos ver a Kunou que estaba en blanco y negro que se encontraba en un lugar completamente en blanco mientras veía ese lugar sin poder encontrar a nadie que la salve o que la pueda ayudar para encontrar a su madre.

Warau kimi ga ichiban mabushiku mieru yo

(Pero para mí tu risa es la lo que más brilla)

Y puede ver que llega Issei junto con sus amigos para ayudarla mientras que el lugar se convertía en un templo de la ciudad y poco a poco tomaba color haciendo que Kunou sonría para que tome la mano del castaño en señal de ayuda.

Yume wa ryuusei no you ni

(Un sueño se parece a una estrella fugaz)

Ahora vemos en una imagen como varias chicas junto con Kunou que todo estaba la imagen en blanco y negro que estaban animando a Issei con Yuuto mientras Motohama y Matsuda tienen una gran muestra de molestia en sus rostros.

Kodoku na tsubame no you ni

(Como si un arcoíris se aparece luego de la lluvia)

Mientras que la imagen ya tiene color podemos ver que los chicos se encuentran jugando una partida de videojuegos para ver que Issei y Yuuto están venciendo al dúo pervertido para luego ver que la imagen se cambia al ver que en blanco y negro vemos a Issei que es sorprendido por Serafall que se encontraba en su espalda y giñaba a la cámara para la sorpresa de Asia y Twilight.

Kono kokoro ni hikari wo tsuretekuru

(Y va trayendo la luz hacia este corazón)

Y se revela en la imagen que poco a poco se revelan más personajes que en el lado donde estaba Twilight vemos a Irina, Aki y Kaori algo molestas y sorprendidas, Ayane viendo lo que ocurre y hacia el lado de Asia vemos a Genshiro, Ruruko, Momo y Yura quienes trataban que se bajaba de la espalda del castaño mientras que la imagen se revela que se encuentran en el castillo Nijo.

Nayami tsuzukeru koto ga

(Y aún puedo tener problemas que me hacen preocupar)

Mientras que la imagen anterior es desplazada, podemos ver que un nuevo boceto que muestra a Azazel, Rosswiesse, Serafall y Yasaka teniendo una conversación en una parte de la sala.

Hitotsu no kotae ni naruyo

(Pero con una respuesta se solucionarán)

Y en otro lado de la sala podemos ver a Issei, Yuuto, Genshiro, Ayane y Pinkie disfrutando un tazón grande de Udon mientras que la imagen tiene color por completo.

Gomakashitari shinai to chikau no

(Y no podré mentirme a mi propio ser)

Ahora se revela un nuevo boceto que resulta ser aún se encontraba en blanco y negro que estaba Kunou junto con Kurama, mientras que Issei con sus amigos, parte del consejo estudiantil, Rosswiesse, Azazel y Serafall que aún se encontraba en blanco y negro.

I believe your promise, the precious time seeing you...

(Creo en tu promesa, el preciado tiempo viéndote…)

Para que cuando se agrega el color se puede ver la gran foto grupal en la entrada del palacio de Kioto para terminar la música de fondo mientras la imagen se mantiene en la pantalla.

* * *

 **Bueno, sin más que decir, estamos a un cap del final de este arco. Sé que muchos esperaban una cosa aquí, pero no es el momento, lo tengo planeado para un momento mejor. Bueno, otro año que se nos va y con este capítulo me despido de este año. Nos vemos en el 2019. Feliz Año Nuevo a todos.**


	123. Fin de un Cansado Viaje Escolar

**Obvio se sorprenderán al ver este cap, ya lo tenía hecho junto con el anterior porque en verdad me emocionaba la idea de terminar este arco e iniciar con el otro lo más pronto posible. Lamentablemente, tal vez no lo vean o si lo hagan, hay una baja en no solo la cantidad de visitas por cada capítulo, sino en los reviews. No sólo ello, pocos reviews dicen algo con respecto al capítulo o demás, solo dicen que continué y eso no me indica nada si a la gente le gusta lo que escribo o no.**

 **Adoro este fic, me divierto en hacerlo porque me ha ayudado en varias cosas y he crecido con este en estos dos años que lo llevo haciendo, me esfuerzo en traerles un cap a la semana, no es fácil, pero hago lo mejor que puedo dado que yo también tengo una vida y un trabajo. Por ello, no me gusta cuando veo que solo uno o dos parecen mostrar un aprecio. Por ello, solo he ido al grano en este arco con los capítulos, ya no haciendo más.**

 **Seamos sinceros, si desean que siga, lo haré. Pero si ya les aburre la historia, si ya les aburre como lo estoy llevando, que he visto el bajon desde hace 2 arcos atrás, díganlo. Si desean que siga, lo haré. Pero sino, dejaré la historia en hiatus y se verá si esta sigue o no con el tiempo. La historia vive por los lectores y el apoyo, no sólo por mi.**

 **Haré una espera de dos semanas, no habrá actualizacion de este fic en ese tiempo. En ese tiempo, evaluare sus** **respuestas y de ahí haré mi decisión. Espero les guste este capítulo, porque no sé si será el último que verán en mucho tiempo y por ello no habrá ningun avance de lo que será el arco siguiente. Hasta otra y tengan un feliz año.**

* * *

 **Sekiryuutei Supremo**

 **Arco 9: Will and Propagation in Kyoto**

 **Capítulo 123: Fin de un Cansado Viaje Escolar**

Insertar canción: Doubt & Trust – Access (TV edit.)

Al iniciar la canción de fondo, vemos en diversos flashes de luz al ritmo de la música que en uno vemos a Sona, Rias y Akeno, en otro a Koneko, Ravel y Le Fay, después uno que está Fluttershy, Gasper y Rainbow, luego en uno a Rarity, Aj y Sairaorg, en otro a Rean, Fie, Celestia, Luna y Venelana para luego culminar los flashes de luces con un Issei que tenía los ojos cerrados pero los abre para mirar fijamente a la cámara pero repentinamente la escena se cambia mientras el Sekiryuutei camina y ve fijamente a Cao Cao sin alguna marca en su rostro mientras que el castaño, quien no tenía alguna cicatriz en su rostro, mostraba su Boosted Gear en su brazo izquierdo y empuñando a Red Queen en la mano derecha para correr hacia el poseedor de la True Longinus quienes chocan sus armas y en un flash de luz aparece el título de la historia antes que la letra de la canción se escuchen se desaparece.

Owari mo miezu hashirinukeru

 **(Aún sin poder ver el final comienzo a correr)**

Cuando se comienzan a entonar las letras de la canción de fondo, la escena se cambia al ver que Kunou se encuentra llorando ya que ve a la distancia como la fracción de héroes liderados por Cao Cao junto con Sunset Shimmer y el grupo mencionado se llevan a su madre Yasaka muy lejos de ella.

Yasuragi wa tooku sugata mo naku

 **(La tranquilidad que se encuentra lejos aún no se puede ver)**

Y entre lágrimas, Kunou sigue alzando su mando, pero repentinamente es tomada por Issei quien se sorprende en encontrarla en un templo en Kioto mientras estaba con sus amigos.

Kodoku o fuujikomete tozashikakeru manazashi

 **(De una mirada enojada y empezarás a encerrarte en la soledad)**

Pero de sorpresa, sea aparece Kurama sorprendiendo a los presentes para lamer el rostro de Kunou quien deja de llorar siendo vistos por Ayane a la distancia que comienza a tomar camino pero con una mirada algo triste.

Habataku mono o mukaeru sora

 **(El cielo no tiene el poder para controlar…)**

Cambiando la escena, vemos a Azazel junto con Rosswiesse quienes estaban en una especie de bar sushi para pedir una comida con bebidas en mano del gobernador de los ángeles caidos.

Shihaisareru no o osore ya shinai

 **(A aquellos que sin temor lo saludarán)**

Repentinamente se aparece Serafall Leviathan para su sorpresa acompañando a los dos profesores para su sorpresa mientras que algo alejados se encuentran parte del consejo estudiantil de la academia Kuoh que estaba acompañando a la hermana mayor de su líder de sequito.

Akogareru mabayusa wa subete o kaeru tame ni

 **(Y dentro de ese brillo deslumbrante podría hacer cambiar todo)**

Para cambiar la escena donde se encuentran los presentes juntos en una reunión para pedir que encuentren a su reina de los Youkais ya que se encuentra secuestrada hacia Issei y parte de su grupo que vino a Kioto pero repentinamente la escena vuelve a ser cambiada a una especie de lugar oscuro.

Dare mo yurusazu ni doko e yukeru darou?

 **(Aún sin nadie en que perdonar, ¿a cuál lugar debería llegar?)**

Para notar a Ayane Raiden quien se encuentra llorando al mismo tiempo que se encuentra a la tercera onda maldita, The Propagation, Magus. Que a la distancia se puede ver a parte de su familia que varios rostros conocidos de la kunoichi se derraman lágrimas por no poder ayudarla en un momento como ese pero para la sorpresa de todos los presentes todo el lugar se envuelve en un aura morada revelando a la facción de héroes haciendo que parte de los chicos comiencen a luchar ante este grupo.

Hikari no moto yami wa umare

 **(Desde la luz, la oscuridad renacerá)**

Y comienza una batalla que podemos ver a Pinkie y Twilight luchando ante Sunset, Xenovia y Yuuto ante Siegfried, Jeanne ante Irina y Raynare con Aki y Kaori enfrentando un enorme dragón hecho de acero y Heracles luchando ante Rosswiesse y Kurama en diversos flashes de escena que se intercalaban para intensificar la lucha entre los grupos.

Shinjitsu wa itsuwari ni yureru

 **(Ya que la verdad flaquea entre la falsedad)**

Mientras que a la distancia se podía ver a Georg activando diversos sellos mágicos de cada rama de la magia que se conoce y que Leonardo hace aparecer diversos seres gracias a su Sacred Gear, el Annihilation Maker tratando que Yasaka que se encuentra en un estado inconsciente siendo forzada a transformarse a un Kyuubi (zorro de nueve colas) y acelerar los planes de su líder de la fracción.

Kokoro o tsukisasu

 **(Cortando profundamente a mi corazón)**

Pero unos relámpagos de aura alarman a todos los presentes, inclusive a Azazel, Genshiro y parte del consejo estudiantil quienes ven que los seres que manda Leonardo son eliminados para luego poner repentinamente su vista al cielo.

Fureta yoru o koorasete mo

 **(Incluso si la noche fría te llegará a tocar)**

Y en el aire podemos ver a Issei y Cao Cao que tienen una encarnizada lucha mientras que el líder de la fracción de héroes va al piso previo a extender su lanza hacia el Sekiryuutei quien teniendo activada su armadura de Balance Breaker, aparte de su aura de dragón puede mostrarse otras tres auras que se unen en una sola mientras que va en dirección a su contrincante que ve como lanza un puño hacia él mientras que el lugar se envuelve en un gran destello de luz.

Yume to iu yokubou no kage o yobitsuzukeru

 **(Seguiré llamando a la sombra de los sueños y los deseos)**

Y en ese destello podemos ver los tres Cosmic Packs con su respectiva letra del alfabeto griego y su candado pero hay uno que se encuentra en el centro siendo de la letra Omega que se muestra en la escena pero titilantemente dentro de la gema verde del Boosted Gear de Issei quien repentinamente ve eso para luego cambiar su mirada a los conocidos que son parte de su grupo, del sequito de Rias y de Sona más Twilight, Pinkie y Kurama.

Kimi no tsumi to itami o shinjite yuku

 **(Seguiré creyendo en tus pecados y en tu dolor)**

Para luego mostrar una sonrisa en su rostro y caminar hasta donde se encuentran ellos mediante que la cámara toma su mirada hacia al cielo para que una luz divida la pantalla verticalmente en dos para mostrar en el lado izquierdo a Issei teniendo activado su Boosted Gear con una mirada seria hacia la cámara y en el derecho vemos a Cao Cao reposando su lanza en su hombro con una mirada sobrante para terminar la canción de fondo.

* * *

La batalla contra la Facción de Héroes había acabado. Tras haber regresado al mundo real, todos los participantes de la batalla de habían reunido en el techo del Hotel donde los jóvenes estaban. Todos al pisar suelo al fin tras el viaje gracias Yu-Long tras haber dejado a Yasaka y Kunou en su hogar los llevó al hotel sin queja alguna, por el cansancio no soportaron mucho y cayeron al suelo totalmente exhaustos.

Ver como el resto de los que apoyaron en la defensa de Kyoto venían a recibirlos hizo que todos se relajen.

-¡Kasumi, Ayane! – Ayame fue la primera en llegar donde ellos y no tardó en abrazar a sus dos hijas. Se veía que estuvo preocupada.

Si bien Kasumi recibió gustosa al abrazo, Ayane tardó un poco en reaccionar debido a que nunca estuvo acostumbrada a estas acciones de su madre y… Bah, optó por dejar las dudas atrás y abrazar a su madre por primera vez en su vida. Con el resto, Kiba, Xenovia e Irina eran atendidos por sus manos. La lucha con espadas fue muy fiera… Aki, Kaori y Raynare por cortes en todos sus cuerpos por el dragón ese o Jeanne, las tres chicas notaron que pudo ser peor… pudieron perder algo más. Rossweise y Kurama eran revisados con cuidado debido a que habían sufrido golpes que fueron más que letales. Tanto la mujer como el lobo estaban aguantando las ganas de quejarse debido al dolor. Twilight y Pinkie eran atendidas por sus quemaduras y por el desgaste de magia excesivo… usar oscuridad era difícil para Twilight y la capa de hielo de Pinkie requería de un control preciso que ella aún no tiene.

Asia había terminado de ayudar a sus amigos con las heridas y terminó dormida apoyada al cuerpo del Sekiryuutei quien se veía más que exhausto… su cara demostraba su estado… estaba feliz de que lograron su meta pero a la vez frustrado de no haber podido vencer a Cao Cao… si bien le dio un golpe como dijo que haría, no estaba satisfecho. Sentir la mano de Azazel en su hombro y ver como el caído sonreía le hizo hacer lo mismo.

-Lo has hecho bien Ise, estoy seguro que Rean estará orgulloso de como tomaron todo.

-Eso y que… aún vivimos y logramos salvar a Yasaka-san.

-Sin duda pero los miembros que quedaban de la Facción de Héroes huyeron. Usaron al usuario del Anihilation Maker para crear varias bestias que causaron problemas para realizar su huida. Los humanos en verdad son seres que saben usar sus recursos. – Ise rio un poco a esas palabras, él era parte humano así que capta a lo que se refiere.

-¡Genshiro!

-¡Gen-chan!

Las chicas del grupo Sitri se acercaron a su amigo quien estaba dormido mientras lo atendían. Ver como logró tener a Yasaka a raya varios minutos y que su Balance Breaker era más resistente hizo que Ise note que el joven en verdad se estaba esforzando. Ver como Momo tomaba la mano de este y lloraba preocupada le hizo sonreír

[Rainbow deberá ponerse alerta, no será sencillo si se queda como está] – Las palabras de Ddraig sacaron una risa al joven quien le tuvo que dar la razón a su amigo.

-Niño. – Ise volteó al oír el llamado del Youkai Son Wukong. – Felicitaciones.

-¿E-Eh?

-Tu poder, el que has desarrollado es un poder en el que se ve la pureza de tu aura. Un fuego que da calor y guía al resto en la oscuridad para que vean la luz. Si, un poder distinto al del Juggernaut, que es solo violencia y descontrol. Se nota que eres un buen muchacho. – El Sekiryuutei se avergonzó al halago del Primero mientras Azazel sonreía, Ise desde niño fue fan de la historia del viaje al Oeste, era natural que se sienta así tras recibir halagos de quien es un modo un héroe para él. – Eso sí, veo que aún le falta un impulso más… la llama aún no llega a su tope pero lo lograrás estoy seguro de ello. Tienes personas importantes para ti ¿no?

-Yo… - el youkai apunto a Twilight, luego a Asia, Ayane, Ray y al resto de chicas. – Pues… solo una aquí es mi novia…

-Por ahora... Jejeje, ver como luchas me da alegría. Ver como el Sekiryuutei y Hakuryuukou de esta era son me hace pensar que tal vez ustedes logren que ninguno de los anteriores poseedores. Sin la Juggernaut, aún pueden ser fuertes pero desean aún así un poder propio… suyo y de nadie más. Espero que mi descendiente no le de problemas al blanco.

-Por lo que se vio… se llevan relativamente bien.

-Ya veo, eso es bueno… aunque aún lo voy a castigar por haber huido de sus responsabilidades. – El Youkai golpeó el suelo suavemente con su báculo. – Pero recuerda esto Sekiryuutei, las emociones son fuertes re potenciadores pero muy peligrosos… la ira y el odio te pueden hacer caer en la Ruina pero las emociones correctas y con la determinación necesaria te pueden llevar a tu Ascenso. – Ise asintió a las palabras del anciano quien sonrió conforme. – Muy bien, dada que mi misión acabó… me iré a reunir con la Kyuubi para luego ir en búsqueda de ese idiota, lo castigare a él y el Hakuryuukou, tengo el permiso de su madre. – el anciano miro a todos. – Buen trabajo todos, cuídense. Vamos Dragón Jade, vayamos con la Kyuubi.

 **-Como digas viejo decrépito. Ddraig, Vritra… fue bueno verlos.**

 **-Igualmente Yu-Long, sólo no hagas idioteces que te den problemas. –** Vritra despidió al más joven de los Reyes Dragón quien rio por la sugerencia.

[Gracias por la ayuda Yu-Long, cuídate] – el dragón oriental se sorprendió un poco al oír a Ddraig hablar así pero sonrió y asintió sin decir más, feliz de haber sido de ayuda.

Ver al dragón irse y como el resto hacia lo mismo para llevar a los heridos a descansar… Ise miró sus manos, sus cansadas manos y… las apretó con fuerza. Aún tiene mucho que crecer… pero hoy ha podido cumplir con su promesa. Si bien Elsha y Belzard se fueron… está seguro que ellos velarán por él, donde sea que estén.

* * *

-¡Yasaka! – Serafall llegó a la habitación donde estaba su amiga, la Kyuubi se veía exhausta en el futon que ocupaba con su hija durmiendo en su regazo. – Gracias al cielo…

-Hey Sera… veo que te preocupe. Lo lamento tanto… - la Maou negó con la cabeza en señal que eso no era necesario. – Pero al final todo terminó bien.

-Yasaka…Ellos… - la Maou se sentó al lado de su amiga quien negó con la cabeza.

-Si bien ese tal Raidou me veía de modo lujurioso, ninguno de esos chicos dejó que me toque. En especial una chica… - Yasaka acarició la cabeza de su hija. – Están mal guiados Sera, son niños que creen que están en el derecho de hacer lo que hacen por la sangre que corre por sus venas y sus poderes. Pero en verdad… ellos…

-¿Qué te hace creer eso?

-La niña que te dije, es amable y muy generosa pero su sueño… Su ambición nubla eso y pude sentir que en el fondo no deseaba lo que pasaba pero lo hacía como un sacrificio necesario para lograr su meta. Lo pude sentir, en el fondo desea que le demuestren lo contrario.

-Bueno, si eso es lo que crees… Ojalá sea así Yasaka, siempre has sido buena juzgando a las personas. – la mujer sonrió a esas palabras. – El clan Tenshin desea expresar sus disculpas por fallar en cuidarte y…

-Oh, nada de eso… Hicieron lo que pudieron y eso me alegra. Lo que pasó aquí fue más allá de lo que esperábamos. Más allá de lo que los youkai por nuestra cuenta podemos hacer.

-Así que… ¿Lo harás?

-Por supuesto, una alianza con ustedes es la mejor opción que veo a largo plazo. Además que tras salvarme, dudo que alguien se oponga. – Serafall rio a las palabras de su amiga. – Por ahora deseo pasar tiempo con mi hija, la pobre ha sufrido tanto cuando yo… Serafall, por un segundo creí haber muerto. – la Maou se sorprendió al oír eso. – Estaba todo oscuro, no había nada… sólo vacío y creí que era el fin… que no volvería a ver a mi hija pero en eso… dos destellos de luz aparecieron ante mi. Uno rojo y uno verde, a través de ellos pude oír a mi hija y tras ver lo triste que estaría tras dejarla, deje que ambas luces me guíen de vuelta con ella. – la mujer miro a su hija. – No sé que pasó pero sé que el Sekiryuutei y Ayane tuvieron que ver.

-¿Esos dos?

-Si… Ayane, la conozco desde que era niña. Un ninja de una rama secundaria de la familia la traía a esta zona a entrenar día a día para que sea una kunoichi mata youkais, esa rama de los ninjas que pocos toman debido a su peligro. La vi crecer Serafall, verla tan triste me desgarraba el alma y la traté como una amiga… cuando mi hija nació, la vio como una hermana menor pero siempre tuvo en su mirada ese miedo de que la dejemos sola. Pero cuando la volví a ver… verla tan feliz… creo que era obvio ver quien la ayudo. – Serafall desvió la mirada – Oh ¿Celosa?

-No… Sólo que sé que tratas de implicar algo. – Yasaka rio a esas palabras. – Ise te ayudó y cumplió su promesa, eso me alegra.

-Además que Kunou parece tener un interés en él. Fufufu, crecen tan rápido… ya tiene su primer amor. – ambas mujeres rieron ligeramente. – Ojalá no te moleste.

-Ya te lo dije… no hay nada entre nosotros. – Yasaka sonrió con malicia al oír eso. ¿Era así? Pues lo comprobará mañana. – Tu mirada no me gusta nada Yasaka.

-Pero es la única que tengo. – Serafall tuvo un tic en el ojo al oír las palabras de la mujer ya que se estaba burlando de ella.

Al final ambas optaron por hablar en paz, sin duda había mucho de que hablar para ponerse al día.

* * *

En la mañana siguiente, unas horas antes que Ise y compañía vuelvan a Kuoh, en la casa del clan ninja Tenshin. Ambas hermanas daban un informe sobre lo que pasó en la batalla contra la Facción de Héroes.

-Ya veo… Huyó. – Ayane y Kasumi asintieron a las palabras del líder del clan. – Entiendo, al menos hemos evitado un desastre en Kyoto y el mundo. Buen trabajo ustedes dos. – Kasumi sólo bajo la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento a las palabras de su padre mientras Ayane tardó un poco en hacerlo ya que no esperó eso. Ayame sonrió al ver la confusión en la cara de su hija menor quien también hizo la reverencia.

-Padre… deseo permiso para ver el mundo. – Las palabras de Kasumi sorprendieron a todos. – Deseo ver el mundo y no sólo como una representante del clan en una zona específica, deseo verlo de modos distintos… no estar limitada.

-¿Por qué deseas eso hija? – Ayame miro a la chica quien simplemente sonrió.

-Ver como mi hermana ha crecido tras haber aceptado la propuesta de alguien de ver el mundo y aprender de él, me ha hecho sentir que tal vez, tal vez ese deseo mío de saber mi destino más allá de las responsabilidades ninja pueda ser hallado. – Kasumi bajó la cabeza ante su padre quien se mantuvo en silencio. – Por favor padre, no me desligare de mis responsabilidades como miembro del clan pero…

-Sólo avisa como estas, cada semana… es la única condición que te pongo. – la chica se sorprendió al oír eso para luego asentir con calma para ocultar la felicidad que había dentro de ella. – Mejor vayan yendo a prepararse, si no mal recuerdo… regresas con esos chicos con hoy ¿Verdad Ayane?

-Si, en unas horas regreso a Kuoh. – La chica respondió con calma mientras que el líder del clan ninja se levantaba luego de susurrar algo a su esposa quien asintió. Luego de ello, sólo se retiro sin decir más. - ¿Y eso?

-Fufu, mi esposo ha optado por dejar que pase tiempo de calidad con mis hijas. – A esas palabras las dos jóvenes sonrieron, estaban más que felices que pasar tiempo con su madre y de paso… fortaleces los lazos que en el pasado por motivos de fuerza mayor no pudieron. No importa lo que pase, las dos chicas tienen la sangre de su madre por sus venas y eso bastaba para ellas.

* * *

Era más que obvio decir que el cansancio de la última noche había logrado seguir aún tras una noche de sueño. Debido a que era el último día y debían comprar todos los souveniers pues… ninguno estaba de muy buen ánimo. Para decir que Pinkie deseaba dormir y no hacer nada era decir demasiado.

-Al fin… iremos a casa… - Aki cabeceaba un poco aún estando de pie. – La torre de Kyoto me pareció un infierno de camino.

-No eres la única… - Ray bostezo tras cargar su maleta que estaba con todo lo que compró. – Kurama suertudo… él sólo está esperando en la estación.

-Sé comprensiva Ray, al pobre lo lanzaron de una azotea y le rompieron las costillas. – Kaori sacó su celular para ver su cara. – Ugh, maldita Jeanne… me dejó una cicatriz al lado del párpado.

-Lo lamento Kaori-san, no bastaron mis habilidades para curarte. – Asia se mostró muy deprimida al ver que no pudo curar del todo a su amiga.

-Nah, al menos no tengo una en el estómago.

-Es verdad, I-nii tiene una tras lo que esa lanza le hizo. – Pinkie reafirmó las palabras de la pelirrosa para luego alzar la camisa de Ise. – Aunque no se ve mal.

-¿¡Qué estás haciendo!? – Ise se bajó la camisa rápidamente esperando que nadie haya visto esa herida… no se ve muy bien, aun no sana del todo… eso equivale a dieta de unas semanas… mierda.

-B-Bueno, yo estoy feliz de que todos estemos a salvo. – Irina desvió la mirada, ella si pudo ver y sobra decir que ahora su mente está yendo hacia el camino de los caídos. – Mejor vamos yendo a la estación.

-Es cierto, Kiba dice que ya todos están esperando la llegada del tren. Que bueno que Aika entretuvo a Matsuda y Motohama… no estaba de ánimos para aguantar sus discusiones.

-Esos 3 son buenas personas pero que tanto Kiryuu como Motohama discutan por cualquier minúsculo detalle… - Todos vieron a Twilight con las cejas alzadas. – Ok, tal vez yo soy así a veces… no siempre.

-Jaja, vamos todos ustedes. Es hora de ir a casa. – el joven abrazo a su novia con un brazo para hacerla avanzar ya que esta quería seguir defendiendo su punto.

Todos fueron caminando lentamente hacia la estación, viendo el lugar de paso. Poniendo a un lado lo de ayer… fue un buen viaje.

 _ **[No olvides que esos dos te dejaron algo chico, hay que obtener esa forma para que tengas posibilidades de usar esos poderes]**_ – El joven asintió a las palabras de Alfa, desde ayer… esos tres han tomado en algo el rol de Elsha y Belzard. _**– [Ahora… debo ir a evitar que Beta y Gamma cometan una idiotez con esa puerta]**_

El Sekiryuutei rio un poco al oír el tono del ente que en cierto modo, era casi un amigo… no del todo pero si uno. Cuando llegaron a la estación pudieron ver que todos los estudiantes estaban ya esperando el tren que los llevará a casa con sus maletas en mano. Ninguno podía imaginar que una batalla por Kyoto pasó en sus narices. Aika se acercó a ellos tras notar que al fin estaban aquí.

-Al fin llegan, ya me cansaba de tener que esperar. – la chica suspiro al ver las ojeras en las caras de todos. – Cielos, se ven terribles.

-Lo sabemos… - La respuesta de todos hizo que ella sonría.

-Bueno, he vigilado a Kurama como me lo pidieron. Esta en ese pilar de ahí durmiendo. – la chica sacó un papel con un círculo mágico. – Gracias por el regalo Twilight, será divertido ver los flujos de magia cada vez que tenga esto en mano.

-Sólo… no exageres con eso por favor. – La humana asintió a las palabras de Twilight. - ¿Y los Sensei?

-Oh, están atrás de ese pilar… hay gente que desea verlos. – con eso dicho, la chica fue hacia donde el resto de estudiantes a seguir esperando.

Todos los jóvenes fueron al lugar indicado sólo para ver que Azazel y Rossweise estaban ahí, conversaban con una recuperada Yasaka quien tenía a su lado a su hija y a Serafall.

-Ya veo, es bueno que hayan decidido aceptar la propuesta. – Azazel era el que más hablaba dado que Rossweise se moría del sueño. – Esperamos ansiosos noticias suyas.

-Fufu, por supuesto. Ara, veo que llegaron. – Yasaka sonrió al ver a los jóvenes que lucharon por salvarla.

-¡Sekiryuutei! – la niña saludo al joven quien sólo asintió. – Es bueno verlos bien… ayer estaban muy cansados.

-Si que lo estábamos… Por cierto, me puedes llamar Ise. – la niña se mostró tímida al oír eso pero asintió.

-En nombre de la Alianza, les agradezco a todos sus esfuerzos en este incidente. Parece que la deuda con ustedes cada vez es mayor. – Serafall hizo una reverencia. – Espero que al regresar a casa se puedan relajar.

-Tras recibir los regaños del resto… Esperamos que si. – Irina se rasco la cabeza al decir eso, ya se imagina lo que pasará.

-Mientras Fluttershy no use su mirada en nosotros, yo feliz. – Todos se pusieron azules a las palabras de Aki quien dio un ligero bostezo. – Pero estamos conformes con como acabaron las cosas.

-¿Volverán? – todos asistieron a la pregunta de Kunou. - ¡Esperare ese día con ansias, para que podamos pasar todo el día en Kyoto! – la niña miraba a todos con agradecimiento, ellos habían salvado a su madre… eso jamás lo iba a olvidar. – Ise, siempre esperare a que vuelvas.

-Claro. – Todos miraron al Sekiryuutei con horror… - ¿Qué? – Al parecer el Sekiryuutei no captó la indirecta… - ¡Ayayayay, Twily eso duele… Asia deja de pisarme el pie! ¡Igual con el resto, aún estoy herido y… Pinkie deja de reírte y ayúdame!

Yasaka rio al ver la escena y al notar que Serafall parecía tener un interés raro en la pared de al lado… a ver… Justo cuando iba a poner su plan en marcha.

-Uff, lamento la demora pero mi madre y mi hermana me tuvieron horas haciendo compras. – Ayane llego a la estación de tren y… se le veía feliz y radiante, además que con sus ropas de civil siempre se ha visto muy bien. – Hola a todos.

-Al fin llegas, temimos que hayas decidido quedarte. – Ray se cruzó de brazos al decir eso para ocultar su preocupación.

-Yo también te quiero Raynare… Además que ni loca me voy a alejar de mis amigos. – Ayane miro a Ise para luego hacerle un guiño. – Son lo más importante para mí.

-¡Ok, creo que ya es casi hora de irnos! – Rossweise decidió aplaudir para sacar el tema de conversación de aquí y más al ver que el Sekiryuutei se mostró nervioso a esas palabras y por alguna razón no le gustó. – Vamos…

-Azazel-sama, Sekiryuutei-sama… todos. Muchas gracias por lo que hicieron por mi. Por haber puesto sus vidas en riesgo por mi gente y por haber ayudado a mi hija. Un simple gracias no bastará para decir todo lo que siento. – todos sólo miraron a la mujer entendiendo a que se referían. – Elemento de la Magia.

-¿Si? – Twilight se sorprendió al oír que la Kyuubi la llamaba.

-Sunset Shimmer, ella aún puede ser salvada… - Twilight se sorprendió al oír ello… ¿Acaso…? – Lo pude ver en sus ojos, algo de la chica que tú conociste sigue ahí… escondida y oculta por su propia ambición, si hay alguien que la puede sacar de ahí, eres tú… su primera amiga.

-Yasaka-sama… Gracias por sus palabras. – Twilight bajo la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento a la mujer, quien pareció ver que Sunset aún no está hundida del todo en la oscuridad.

-Espero que logres eso Twilight, créeme… una buena amiga, vale la pena luchar por ella. – Serafall miro a todos y luego a Ise. – Y tú, debes dejar de ser tan cabeza dura… No sabes el susto de muerte que me dio al oír que te atravesaron el abdomen.

-Me siento honrado que pienses así de mi Serafall… - Todos rieron al ver la cara de depresión del joven quien sintió una mano en su cara. - ¿Are?

-Oh, no te sientas mal Sekiryuutei-sama… - la Kyuubi se había apegado demasiado al joven hasta el punto que… recorrió el pecho de este con sus dedos ante el nerviosismo de este, la cara de sorpresa de todos y muchas de celos… incluso la de la pequeña Kunou. Serafall vio con la boca abierta la escena… maldita Yasaka, ese es su plan. – Serafall es muy… bruta. No sabe reconocer el esfuerzo de un joven valiente y fuerte como tú.

-Yo… Esto… - Ise se quedó idiota, la mujer de cerca era más bella y sensual… ¿Este es el encanto de una mujer mayor? Mientas a Pinkie esto le venía de gracia y lo filmaba con su celular, a las demás no… Azazel sólo suspiró al notar que Yasaka estaba jugando porque, hay que reconocerlo, Ise aún esta verde en estos temas. Obvio, ya que nunca una mujer le ha coqueteado de un modo similar. Aunque ver la expresión de Serafall… ¿Será posible? – Por todo tu esfuerzo y demás, creo que mereces una recompensa.

-¿Re-Recompensa? – Oír esas palabras, varias imágenes se le fueron a la mente, ninguna santa.

-Dinero, fama, propiedades… eso te puede ofrecer. O… - la mujer puso sus manos en la cara del joven. - ¿Acaso prefieres… un beso?

-¡QUIERO EL BESO… AH! – El Sekiryuutei cayó a tierra tras una agresión de quien nadie espero…

Si bien Twilight y el resto de chicas estaban ya con la intención de atacar y fueron a hacerlo, ver como Serafall se les adelantó a tal velocidad dándole un golpe certero en la zona herida. La Maou miro al dragón con tal frialdad que todos sintieron escalofríos.

-Compórtate… estas frente a un líder idiota. – Ise se quedó helado al ver los ojos carentes de emoción de su amiga mientras Yasaka se tapaba la boca para no estallar en risas. – Vamos, vayan a casa. El tren ya llegó.

Tras ayudar al Sekiryuutei a levantarse y caminar, ya que el golpe si dolió, despertar a Kurama para que los sigan y de despedirse una vez más con las manos de las dos Youkai y de Serafall, quien se iba a quedar unos días por el tratado, el tren partió dejando a las tres personas mujeres en la estación. Kunou viendo con una sonrisa como sus héroes volvían a casa mientras…

-Tú, mujer corrupta… ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer algo así frente a tu hija? – Serafall miro a la Youkai con rabia. – Nunca pensé que actuarias como una… una…

-Zorra… eso soy querida Serafall y tengo las colas para probarlo. – La Maou gruño al notar la burla. – Además, con eso te he demostrado que ser mayor que él, mucho mayor que él no es impedimento. – Serafall abrió la boca para defenderse pero… - Además, esa reacción tuya… Que celosa eres Sera-chan…. Fufu.

-¡No es así! ¡Deja de burlarte de mí Yasaka, no te metas en mi vida sentimental y… Ah!

-Te vendiste sola querida. – Yasaka sonrió triunfal para luego tomar a su hija de la mano. – Yo por mi parte ayudaré a mi pequeña Kunou a prepararse, dale unos 7 años y ella te lo quitará si optas por seguir haciéndote la difícil Serafall. Además que aún serás una solterona. – a esas palabras Serafall se quedó helada… la palabra Tabú. – Vamos Kunou.

-Mamá ¿Crees que en unos años, Ise y yo podamos…?

-Eso depende de la vida mi querida hija pero nada quita que no debas luchar por tus sentimientos. – la pequeña asintió a las palabras de su madre mientras.

-¡YASAKAAAAA! – el grito de Serafall atrás de ellas hizo que la Kyuubi tome a su hija y apresure el paso riendo sin parar, que bueno era estar de vuelta.

* * *

-Mi estómago… maldita sea Serafall… - Ise se tomaba dicha zona con dolor mientras que… - Ya, no me deben ver así. – todas las chicas, excepto Pinkie quien dormía con Kurama a su lado y Rossweise que estaba con los profesores, miraban al joven con fastidio. – Oigan…fue un momento de debilidad y ella sabía cómo usar sus cartas…. Lo lamento, no sé que me poseyó.

-Hay que admitir que es verdad. – la cara y brazos de Ayane aparecieron sobre el asiento de Ise. Rossweise y Azazel informaron que la chica por motivos familiares estuvo en Kyoto y que justamente hoy volvía, por ello es que va en el tren con ellos. Ese era el único modo de que los profesores no pregunten de más. – Yasaka-sama siempre ha sido muy… coqueta.

-Pero el idiota este debe saber resistir. – Twilight jalo la mejilla de su novio. – Ugh, debes saber comportarte Ise… Obvio que tendré celos si eso pasa de repente, no esperes menos de mí o de varias.

-Au… ok… Lo haré… - el joven bostezo luego de decir eso. – Saben… esperaba que ustedes me golpearan pero no a Serafall… Eso fue raro… - tras decir eso, Ise se quedó dormido mientras el resto parecía contagiarse por el sueño que tenían que poco les importa esa escena ahora.

Uno a uno cayó rendido en los brazos de Morfeo, todos habían pasado unos días complicados desde su llegada a Kyoto, lugar que si bien fue muy divertido para el paseo escolar, fue a la vez muy tedioso debido a las batallas y la situación pero todo terminó bien al final. Habían visitado todos los lugares que querían desde el inicio y eso era suficiente para ellos.

Azazel y Rossweise entraron al lugar donde ellos estaban y al ver a todos dormidos hizo que ambos sonrían.

-Que envidia… yo también deseo dormir pero mis deberes como profesora me lo impiden. – Rossweise noto como Twilight se quedó dormida en el hombro de Ise, arrugó la frente al ver esa escena… cerebrito suertuda…

-Jajaja, la llegada a casa no será tan placentera. Rias y el resto ya deben saber lo que pasó y… Espero que estén de buen humor. – Azazel miro a todos los jóvenes que lucharon y no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso de ellos. Merecían este descanso… - Maldición, este paseo escolar si que fue un pandemonio. – Y vaya que lo fue.

* * *

-¿Qué tienen que decir en sus defensas? – Rias estaba parada en frente de todos los jóvenes que habían vuelto de Kyoto que estaban en posición de Geiza, incluso Kiba y Ayane, Rossweise se salvo… la pobre bien piso la casa cayó al suelo dormida y Kurama… el lobo trataba de no alzar la vista… - No me reportaron nada…. Nada. Espero eso del idiota de mi novio pero de ustedes… Twilight incluso tú.

-Rias, ellos lo hicieron para que no nos preocupemos de más. – Sona estaba sentada en el sillón leyendo un informe. – Todo acabó bien.

-Lo dices porque a ti te dijeron todo Sona. – la chica asintió a las palabras de Akeno. – Ise, pensé que me dirías algo cuando te llame…

-Increíble… Jamás pensé que Ray aceptaría un plan tan ridículo. – Ravel habló con rabia al ver que fueron excluidas.

-Concuerdo con el pollo… ¿Cómo pudieron hacernos eso senpais? – Koneko miraba a todos con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Pero… todos han vuelto con bien.

-Si, no creo que esto sea necesario… alegrémonos que están a salvo.

La defensa de Gasper y Fluttershy hacia ellos era conmovedora pero no bastaba dado que más de una estaba furiosa.

-¡Ese no es el punto, nos dejaron fuera de la acción! – Rainbow señaló al grupo. - ¡Incluso Ayane participó!

-Estaba en Kyoto enana…

-Aún así, nos ocultaron lo que pasó. Somos un equipo y eso en verdad duele. – Aj estaba cruzada de brazos. – Oír que incluso pelearon con esos héroes.

-Ciertamente, no crean mal chicos… todas nos alegramos de verlos a salvo pero nos enfurece que hayan ocultado todo y no nos hayan pedido ayuda… jamás espere eso de ti Yuuto. – Rarity se tapó la cara haciendo que el rubio de sienta culpable, vaya que sabía jugar sus cartas.

-Creo que el castigo hacia Pinkie se extendió y le daré uno a todos ustedes. – Venelana dijo eso con suma seriedad que los mencionados se pusieron azules. – Y Kurama… - el lobo se irguió por instinto. – No habrá galletas de premio por un mes.

 _-¿¡Qué!? ¡No es posible!_

-Eso te enseñará a no usar tus trucos para conseguir lo que quieres y también por haber ayudado a estos irresponsables. – El pobre lobo quedó hecho piedra y bajó la cabeza en señal de derrota.

-Ya Ya… Venelana, chicas… no sean tan duras con ellos. – Rean optó por intervenir ya que Azazel sólo disfrutaba de la escena. – Han regresado con bien y salvaron a Yasaka de la Facción de Héroes, eso debe bastar para mostrar que manejaron bien todo.

-Sin contar que Ise se ganó el cariño de otra chica. – a esas palabras todos vieron al Sekiryuutei que se mostró confundido. – Pero eso no es lo importante ahora. Lo importante es que tenemos una nueva fase de la Onda con nosotros.

-¿En serio? – Fay bajo su libro al oír ello. - ¿Pelearon con la tercera fase?

-Pues… no exactamente. – Xenovia no sabía como contar lo que pasó sin que suene raro.

-Verán… - Ayane mostró su hombro derecho y la marca se vio, la misma marca que tienen Ise y Akeno. – Yo soy la tercera fase.

A esas palabras, los que no sabían de eso se quedaron impactados y mucho más al oír que Magus los ayudó voluntariamente.

 _ **-Genial, ahora debo soportar al idiota relajado de Magus. Ojalá Fidchell no aparezca tan pronto.**_

 _ **-Yo también te quiero Innis… ver como aún eres la misma bruja de siempre me alegra.**_

 _ **-¿¡Cómo me has llamado!?**_

 _ **-Ugh… soportar a estos dos será una jaqueca..**_

Los tres jóvenes que estaban ligados a ellos, suspiraron al ver que sus problemas no habían bajado por ningún segundo. Pero lo que en verdad estaba en la cabeza de todos es que parece que cada Fase es distinta y no actúan del mismo modo.

-Parece que estos seres son más complejos de los que creíamos. – Luna dio mordisco a su galleta mientras Hati sólo miraba con una incógnita todo lo que pasaba ¿Acaso ya no deberán buscar a esas cosas?

-Es posible que el texto sobre la Onda Maldita sea sólo una interpretación de los que vivieron en esa época sobre ellos… O quizás la interacción con Haou los afectó y cambio sus posiciones sobre el mundo… Claro que sólo son especulaciones mías. – Celestia acarició la cabeza de Skoll quien estaba más que aburrido de tanta charla, ya quiere cenar.

-Pero creo que la verdadera sorpresa aparte de que Ayane es una Fase de la Onda, es que parece que todas se llaman entre sí. Primero Skeith, luego Innis y ahora Magus… Todos aquí, en esta casa, alrededor del Sekiryuutei y eso me hace creer que buscarlos no es necesario. – Azazel se llevó la mano al mentón. – Sólo hay que esperar y ellos vendrán a nosotros. – Todos se mostraron serios al oír eso. Eso sólo les da más motivos para entrenar y ser más fuertes.

-Entonces es un hecho, debemos entrenar con más fuerza y estar listos para lo que viene. – Rias habló firme. – Ahora que sabemos que no podemos bajar la guardia en ningún momento entonces debemos entrenar más arduamente todos. – La chica miró a Ise para luego sonreír. – Me alegro que al final hayan logrado salir de esto con bien. Parece que tu control sobre los Cosmic Packs es más que bueno Ise.

-Me atrevería a decir que Ise está tocando la superficie del poder. – Rean habló desde su asiento. – Por lo que hemos visto y demás, el poder de los Cosmic Packs esta en sincronía con Ise, el problema yace en que no puede usar los 3 al mismo tiempo debido a que el mismo cuerpo de Ise parece no soportar esa carga… ¿Tú que opinas Ddraig?

[Ciertamente] – El Boosted Gear emergió en la mano del joven. – [Según la data que Gamma nos está mostrando…]

 _ **[Oh, parece que si hacemos esto podemos mejorar la salida de energía]**_

 _ **[¡Gamma, Ddraig esta tratando de decir algo importante… Cierra la boca!]**_

 _ **[Recuerda que no tenemos boca Beta…] –**_ Todos vieron con una gota de sudor lo que pasaba… Y pensar que ellos hace unos meses trataban de hundir a Ise en la desesperación. – _**[Sigue Ddraig]**_

[Gracias Alfa… Como decía, la salida de energía es alta pero hay un impedimento, no sabemos que es exactamente pero lo ligo al estado mental de mi compañero] – Todos se mostraron confusos a esas palabras. – [Si lo pongo de este modo, mi compañero necesita una emoción fuerte para detonar el cambio que activará el poder, como lo hizo con el Balance Breaker]

-Alcanzar el Balance Breaker de nuevo… Eso suena… raro. – Aj miró a Ise quien se rasco la nuca. – En serio vaquero, sólo a ti te pasan estas cosas.

[Pero… Según los datos que estamos teniendo gracias al programa que Gamma instalo en el Boosted Gear, puedo ver que si logramos esa nueva forma… Nos daría grandes posibilidades de crecimiento, dado que como estamos ahora… hemos tocado el límite]

-Agh… no entiendo nada…

-Luego te explico Rain-chan. – Akeno acarició la cabeza de la chica.

-En pocas palabras Aniki podrá llegar a un nuevo nivel. – Gasper dijo eso con suma calma.

-Eso suena fantástico, ojalá sea algo majestuoso y no como el modo Ruina de esa vez. – Fluttershy tembló un poco al recordar esa apariencia y ese poder.

-Es verdad. Ise… - Azazel miro al castaño. – Lo diré así de simple, eres el Sekiryuutei con menos talento en la historia. – El joven bajó la cabeza al sentir la punzada, él ya sabía eso… - Pero a la vez siento que eso es lo mejor.

-No está siendo claro Azazel-sensei. – Aki no captaba el punto del caído.

-Que todo Sekiryuutei del pasado se ahogaba en el poder que recibían, los más talentosos se hundieron más rápidamente debido a que adquirían poder rápidamente. Pero Ise no, si bien su desarrollo ha venido acompañado del apoyo de Rean y de muchos más para que tenga un buen nivel… Ise tiene sus méritos, tras tantas cosas ha logrado algo que ninguno de sus predecesores ha logrado… Purificar el poder de Ddraig y descartar la forma que Dios le dio a este. Vali es un caso distinto… su orgullo y gran talento lo han ayudado demasiado. – Los conocidos de Vali rieron por esas palabras. – Él sigue su camino, llegar a un amanecer y tú buscas el atardecer… ambos toman el camino del Crepúsculo de distintos modos y eso me hace entender que los dos Dragones Celestiales de esta generación son únicos. – Azazel miro al Sekiryuutei y luego a todos. – Lo mismo va para cada usuario de Sacred Gear aquí, todos están logrando un desarrollo interesante y eso me hace desear ver como desarrollarán todo a futuro.

-Creo que eso basta para poner más ganas en los entrenamientos. Aki, Kaori… llamé a Fie y ella dice que pasará unos días en la casa para ayudarlas en sus entrenamientos. – Ambas chicas sonrieron al oír eso, parece que podrán al fin finalmente avanzar en el entrenamiento que quedó pendiente. – Con el resto, ya saben qué hacer y que enfocar. – todos estaban de acuerdo, ya saben que entrenar y mejorar. – Ise, es hora de darte las técnicas totales de pelea física de la escuela. – Ise asintió, sabe que debe aumentar su técnica para la futura lucha con Cao Cao. – Lo mejor es que descansen ya y que además se preparen para el futuro Festival escolar.

-¡Lo olvidaba, ya hay que hacer las preparaciones! – Akeno se llevó la mano a la boca al haber olvidado ese detalle. – Sona…

-Ya sé, mañana les doy el formulario. – La chica simplemente siguió leyendo el informe que tiene en mano. – Ugh… ¿Quién desea hacer una competencia de comer dulces en el festival?

-¡A mi me gusta la idea! – Pinkie alzó la mano pero…

-Tú… no dulces, un mes. – Venelana habló firme mientras la chica lloraba a mares, maldito castigo. – Ahora, todos a descansar que mañana tienen clases.

-Si… - Uno a uno se empezó a preparar para descansar, Kiba y Gasper optaron por retirarse, no sin antes.

-Ise-kun… Cuando me recupere de estas heridas… Tengamos luchas de práctica. – El rubio le susurró a su amigo. – Creo que es hora de adquirir eso, necesito una segunda opción en caso de que mis espadas por si solas no sirvan.

-Igual aquí senpai, deseo poder usar mejor mis bestias de oscuridad. Siento que puedo usarlas de mejor modo si entreno con ustedes. – Gasper también sonaba determinado, parece que con todo lo que ha pasado…

Ise asintió para luego acompañar a sus amigos a la puerta, no sin antes…

-¿Invitarás a Rarity a pasar el día del Festival? – Kiba sonrió complicado a esa pregunta, lo descubrió.

Mientras eso pasaba, Twilight optó por informar a Celestia y Luna de que… Sunset había aparecido y se había unido la Facción de Héroes. La noticia le cayó mal a Celestia quien se llevó la mano a la cara en señal de que esto la había afectado demasiado.

-Hermana, tranquila… recuerda que el bebé.

-Lo sé Luna… lo sé… es sólo que… Dios Sunset ¿Por qué…? No eres mala chica, sé que… aún esta ese lado tuyo tan gentil que vi. – Celestia se tapo la cara para evitar que las lágrimas salgan de sus ojos. – Es sólo que…

-Haré que vuelva a ser la de antes maestra. – Twilight se mostró decidida al decir eso. – Sé que puedo, lo voy a hacer.

Celestia sólo pudo asentir a lo que su alumna dijo mientras esta se disculpaba para luego retirarse con una nueva meta en mente, dominar su propia oscuridad y salvar a Sunset…

-Sabes que le será difícil… la luz y el fuego están muy ligados pero…

-Luna, ayuda a Twilight con la oscuridad… ella cree que no lo note pero en secreto a estado entrenando ese elemento. Debe ser parte de las mejoras que recibió el Elemento de la Magia. – Luna asintió mientras abrazaba a su dolida hermana, sabe que Sunset era importante para ella… aún con todo lo que pasó.

….

-Veamos… - Fay estaba en su habitación aún leyendo el libro que tenía. El mismo libro que halló días atrás entre los que Celestia y Luna trajeron. - ¿Será posible…? Objetos creados con la intención de imitar lo que hacían los Sacred Gears. Sin duda la gente de Egipto estaba loca… Así como este faraón… Oh bueno, viendo que los intentos de estos fueron inútiles… ¿Oh? – Fay pudo notar que una de las hojas estaba pegada. – Esto es…

Al separar la hoja, la chica pudo notar que una imagen, un dibujo sobre un sarcófago con 7 objetos incrustados en él. Leyó rápidamente la información mientras trataba de no perder el hilo de la idea que tenía. Al leer lo que pudo entender de los jeroglíficos ahí escritos…

-7 Objetos, por separado darán un poder increíble, juntos… darán el nacimiento de un Dios entre mortales… ¿Qué significa? La respuesta tal vez la halle en los otros textos. Pero no sé que dicen y… No, debo de investigar esto por mi cuenta…. Tal vez llame a Mana, ella es de descendencia Egipcia para que me unas pautas hace meses que no hablamos, no sería mal modo de iniciar una charla. – Ver que ya eran las 2 de la mañana la hizo suspirar. – Rayos, me deje llevar y me quede hasta muy tarde.

La chica dio un bostezo para luego cerrar el libro, levantarse para ponerse su pijama y apagar la lámpara.

-Ya mañana seguiré. – Fay se sento en su cama, fue en eso que sintió un escalofrío. – Bbbrrr, parece que el frío se acerca… Oh bueno, buenas noches. – La chica se recostó en su cama y no le tomó mucho quedarse dormida… momento que uno aprovechó para hablar.

 _ **-Conocimientos, son la fuente del saber. Pero también son la obsesión de muchos. El deseo de saber más para prevenir un futuro en tinieblas. Que harás tú, pequeña, con el conocimiento que estás adquiriendo. Yo, Fidchell, deseo ver que camino y destino, te llevará tu sed de conocimientos.**_

La cuarta fase ha optado por tener un perfil bajo ya que… no desea verse aún con sus hermanos. No hasta saber que les depara el futuro.

* * *

En la oficina de Azazel, tanto él como Rean miraban la proyección de Sirzches. El caído informaba de todo lo que pasó en Kyoto. Además que la información recolectada sobre la Facción de Héroes era más que necesaria para estar listos para un ataque futuro.

-Sin duda, la perspectiva de que nosotros somos los villanos y ellos los Héroes de la Justicia es algo que tienen todos sus miembros de baja gama en la mente. Ver como tienen varios usuarios de Balance Breaker y demás… esto cambia todo. – el Maou miro a ambos adultos quienes no supieron que decir. – Creo que era natural que algo así pasaría…

-Me recuerda en algo a lo que me enseñaron en Thors… Youkais, demonios, caídos… Todos ellos son enemigos de la humanidad. Si ellos se rigen de esa perspectiva… Entonces es natural que sientan un miedo al ver que hay una alianza entre 3 frentes que antes eran enemigos. – Rean suspiro cansado, esos mocosos les están dando muchos problemas. – Y pensar que Indra podría saber algo me molesta más.

-Ese Dios sabía de la existencia de Cao Cao… lo escondió y… no dudo que algo de sus ideologías se pegaron a este. Si bien mandar al Primero y Yu-Long es su modo de decir que nos apoya, no hay que fiarse del todo, además que el apoyo del anciano fue el mejor refuerzo que pudieron recibir. Por ahora hay que investigar y estar más alertas. – Azazel miró unos documentos. – Las negociaciones con los Youkai van a flor de piel. Próximamente lo harán con los Ángeles Caídos.

-Eso es maravilloso. Poniendo a un lado lo que pasó esto está siendo más que satisfactorio para todos nosotros, además que Serafall llamó diciendo que los Youkai desean ver el show del Sekiryuutei Supremo. Eso muestra que Ise-kun y el resto de han ganado el cariño de la Facción Youkai aunque… Serafall sonaba algo fastidiada ¿Sabes por qué Azazel?

-Oh… después les cuento. – el caído sonreía divertido. – Pero de todos modos, me preocupa esto en cierto modo.

-¿Qué te tiene preocupado Azazel? – Rean no entendía el porque su amigo estaba con ese humor algo bajo.

-Rean, hay algo más atrás de todo esto. Según palabras del Primero, Raidou parece trabajar para alguien y ese alguien parece ser quien guía todo.

-¿Ophis? – Azazel negó con la cabeza a la pregunta de Sirzches.

-Ophis puede desear acabar con Great Red pero nunca se atrevería a usar lo que esos mocosos trataron de usar, más porque sabe que también es vulnerable a ese ser… no, hay alguien más y temo que sabes quien es Sirzches. – El Maou afilo la mirada al oír eso. – Y está ese tal Profesor del cual no conseguimos aún nada… Ni su nombre ni nada por el estilo.

-Saber que es humano debe darnos motivos suficientes para estar listos en caso de cualquiera incidente o amenaza, los humanos somos muy ingeniosos y eso puede ser tanto una bendición como una desgracia. – Rean sabía que los humanos, a pesar de la debilidad física que tienen, son criaturas impredecibles y hasta temibles. Ver lo que trataron de hacer en Kyoto le hizo reafirmar su creencia de que la especie no marca nada…. Todos pueden ser amables o crueles, depende de cada uno.

-Si, además que hay algo que me llama la atención últimamente. – Azazel mostró una imagen, la de un sarcófago Egipcio. – Creí que esta cosa había desaparecido pero uno de mis hombres la vio siendo transportada hacia una parte apartada de Egipto.

-Eso es… No tengo ni idea de que sea. – Sirzches sabía de los sarcófagos Egipcios pero nada similar a esto.

-¿Deseas examinarlo Azazel? Sabes bien que puedo ir y…

-No, lo mejor es que mande a mis hombres a que vean todo por ahora, lo mejor es que sólo seamos espectadores. – el caído puso el papel a un lado. – Hasta que sea necesario que actuemos.

* * *

En una zona oculta en china, Cao Cao estaba se vendaba la zona del ojo derecho, este había sido destruido por el golpe de Ise. Ese bastardo se la cobró… Sonrió al ver que sin duda estaba deseoso de medir fuerza con él de nuevo.

-Aquí estas. – Sunset apareció en escena, la chica suspiro al ver al joven sentado a la orilla del río vendado su zona herida. – Te he buscado por todos lados.

-Lo lamento. – el joven perdió la concentración y casi se le cae el vendaje. – Rayos…

-Déjame ayudarte. – Sunset tomo el vendaje y empezó su labor. - ¿Qué te hace cargar tantas lágrimas del Fenix y no usarlas? – Cao Cao sólo rio a esa pregunta. – Tal vez si mi poder de sanación con las llamas fuera mejor…

-Hey, no es tu culpa… yo baje la guardia y él me atrapó desprevenido. Nunca esperé que no siguiera su instinto X-Rounder… al parecer la investigación del profesor sobre ellos está muy errónea o muy anticuada. Casi parece que ese instinto evoluciona a la par que la persona… parece que Hyoudo Issei está empezando a afinar el suyo a su propio estilo.

-Pues alégrate que no te dio en otro lugar, vaya que te dejo mal. – Sunset sonrió burlona. – Han llegado esas cosas… el nuevo plan… ¿Lo usarás?

-No… Sólo necesito esta lanza. – Cao Cao pudo ver la expresión de la chica. - ¿Acaso tú…?

-No… Dios no… no usaría algo así en mí aunque me paguen, puedo tener una ambición pero no… no creo que pueda usar algo así. No luego de oír que uso ese viejo. – Cao Cao pudo entender a lo que ella se refería.

-Te vi salvar a esa niña. – Sunset abrió los ojos con sorpresa. – Eres demasiado amable Sunset, lo que nosotros hacemos no es para alguien que…

-Yo… Lo sé, je… hablo de un modo pero actúo de otro modo. Veo que… no puedo abandonar ese lado mío, aún por mi ambición no puedo…

-Esta bien entonces, eso te hacen única… Yo he sacrificado tanto para llegar a donde estoy y… no puedo retroceder, no tras todo lo que ha pasado. – Sunset pudo ver algo de dolor en la mirada del joven. – Sólo espero que no te arrepientas.

-Igual yo. – La chica termino de vendar el área lastimada. – Listo… ¿Buscarás algún reemplazo?

-Quizás… Esto me enseñará a no ser confiado de nuevo, al menos no con él… Luchar con Hyoudo Issei y un día con Vali Lucifer… los mejores Dragones Celestiales de la historia, nací en una buena era.

-Si… un adicto a la batalla, eres un idiota. – Cao Cao no pudo negar eso…. – Vamos, el resto espera.

El usuario de la santa lanza sólo suspiro al no poder captar a esta mujer pero no se queja, se puso de pie para luego ambos ir a reunirse con el resto… Aún con una cosa en la cabeza, vencer al Sekiryuutei Supremo era su objetivo más próximo.

* * *

En un pueblo, en el desierto…

-¿¡Dónde está!?

-¡No lo sé, la maldita logró huir!

En el pueblo donde se veía que no había mucha gente debido a que es de noche. Dos sujetos parecían buscar algo y parece haberse escapado.

-¡No hay que ser perderla o Aknam-sama nos matará! – ambos siguieron con su búsqueda mientras que el objetivo de su búsqueda salía de un agujero en el suelo que llevaba a las alcantarillas.

La figura se veía fatigada y por su respiración muy agitada, su esbelta figura aún cubierta por la tela y la capucha demostraban que era una chica.

-Fay… debo llamar a Fay… Debo avisarle de esto, necesito ayuda… - La chica miro el objeto en su mano, una balanza pequeña hecha de oro. – Él no debe resurgir… no debe. – La chica retomó su camino, aún sabiendo que puede que le cueste la vida.

Algo impactante iba a pasar en Egipto, algo grande que nadie esperaba… la venganza de algunos seguidores de los Dioses Egipcios se asoma peligrosamente.

Insertar canción: Ryuusei [TV Edit.] – TiA

I Believe your promise

(Creo en tu promesa)

Al iniciar la canción, vemos un boceto que se encuentra dibujándose en blanco y negro que se nota a Issei, quien tiene a Kurama en sus brazos y Twilight juntos viendo un paisaje.

It's too hard to give me courage

(Es muy difícil darme valor)

Mientras que se puede ver que la imagen poco a poco se puede ver que se añade color en ella, se puede ver que ellos se encuentran dentro de la torre de Kioto viendo la ciudad.

Always I feel it the precious time seeing you...

(Siempre siento el precioso tiempo viéndote…)

Cuando se termina de colorear toda la imagen, repentinamente se desplaza al cambiarse a otra foto que la anterior estaba en blanco y negro pero poco a poco se añade color.

Tachidomatta kado ni

(Estando en esa esquina)

Y se puede ver que eran buena parte de los estudiantes de segundo año que estaban caminando por las calles de Kioto haciendo algo de turismo y viendo las cosas que estaban ahí previo a que se desplace cambiando la imagen de fondo.

Asu e mukau kaze wo kanjiteta

(Sentí que el viento se movía hacia un nuevo mañana)

Y la nueva imagen que estaba en blanco y negro se revela al ver a Issei, Asia, Twilight, Raynare, Pinkie, Irina y Xenovia que se encontraban caminado por las puertas Torii en el santuario de Fushimi Inari-taisha que se revela que ya tiene su color.

Machi no akari hoshikuzu mitai ni

(Mientras que la ciudad se volvía en polvo de estrellas)

De nueva cuenta, la imagen se desplaza para revelar una nueva que estaba en blanco y negro que poco a poco toma color que se ve a Ayane, Kaori, Aki, Aika, Pinkie e Irina viendo diversos lados de la calle del barrio de Gion pero en la foto vemos a Motohama y Matsuda gritando y persiguiendo a Issei mientras que el castaño caminaba con Yuuto y Genshiro conversando unas cosas entre ellos.

Futari tsutsumu kedo

(Como si fuera a envolverlos juntos)

Mientras que la imagen previa es desplazada, una nueva se revela que estaba en blanco y negro al comienzo que ve a las chicas que conoce Issei más Rosswiesse hacían una foto grupal que mientras se añade el color se podía ver que de fondo del paisaje que es tomada la foto se encontraba el Kinkaku-ji.

Sorezore ni chigau kagayaki ga aru to

(Y cada quien tiene un brillo diferente)

Cambiando la imagen de fondo podemos ver a Kunou que estaba en blanco y negro que se encontraba en un lugar completamente en blanco mientras veía ese lugar sin poder encontrar a nadie que la salve o que la pueda ayudar para encontrar a su madre.

Warau kimi ga ichiban mabushiku mieru yo

(Pero para mí tu risa es la lo que más brilla)

Y puede ver que llega Issei junto con sus amigos para ayudarla mientras que el lugar se convertía en un templo de la ciudad y poco a poco tomaba color haciendo que Kunou sonría para que tome la mano del castaño en señal de ayuda.

Yume wa ryuusei no you ni

(Un sueño se parece a una estrella fugaz)

Ahora vemos en una imagen como varias chicas junto con Kunou que todo estaba la imagen en blanco y negro que estaban animando a Issei con Yuuto mientras Motohama y Matsuda tienen una gran muestra de molestia en sus rostros.

Kodoku na tsubame no you ni

(Como si un arcoíris se aparece luego de la lluvia)

Mientras que la imagen ya tiene color podemos ver que los chicos se encuentran jugando una partida de videojuegos para ver que Issei y Yuuto están venciendo al dúo pervertido para luego ver que la imagen se cambia al ver que en blanco y negro vemos a Issei que es sorprendido por Serafall que se encontraba en su espalda y giñaba a la cámara para la sorpresa de Asia y Twilight.

Kono kokoro ni hikari wo tsuretekuru

(Y va trayendo la luz hacia este corazón)

Y se revela en la imagen que poco a poco se revelan más personajes que en el lado donde estaba Twilight vemos a Irina, Aki y Kaori algo molestas y sorprendidas, Ayane viendo lo que ocurre y hacia el lado de Asia vemos a Genshiro, Ruruko, Momo y Yura quienes trataban que se bajaba de la espalda del castaño mientras que la imagen se revela que se encuentran en el castillo Nijo.

Nayami tsuzukeru koto ga

(Y aún puedo tener problemas que me hacen preocupar)

Mientras que la imagen anterior es desplazada, podemos ver que un nuevo boceto que muestra a Azazel, Rosswiesse, Serafall y Yasaka teniendo una conversación en una parte de la sala.

Hitotsu no kotae ni naruyo

(Pero con una respuesta se solucionarán)

Y en otro lado de la sala podemos ver a Issei, Yuuto, Genshiro, Ayane y Pinkie disfrutando un tazón grande de Udon mientras que la imagen tiene color por completo.

Gomakashitari shinai to chikau no

(Y no podré mentirme a mi propio ser)

Ahora se revela un nuevo boceto que resulta ser aún se encontraba en blanco y negro que estaba Kunou junto con Kurama, mientras que Issei con sus amigos, parte del consejo estudiantil, Rosswiesse, Azazel y Serafall que aún se encontraba en blanco y negro.

I believe your promise, the precious time seeing you...

(Creo en tu promesa, el preciado tiempo viéndote…)

Para que cuando se agrega el color se puede ver la gran foto grupal en la entrada del palacio de Kioto para terminar la música de fondo mientras la imagen se mantiene en la pantalla.

 **ARCO IX**

 **FIN**


	124. Lobos, Dragon, Raton y Manzano

Bueno, viendo que ya han pasado 2 semanas y veo que muchos desean que siga la historia, pues aquí estamos. Un nuevo cap y un nuevo arco de esta historia, he regresado de unas merecidas vacaciones que me ha servido para el descanso y demás... No saben lo dificil que es tener todo bajo control y... ¡No empiecen el Smash sin mi! ... Perdón, estaba en medio de una partida. En fin, es hora de iniciar, como siempre los op y ed estan hechos por Ryucader.

* * *

 **Sekiryuutei Supremo**

 **Arco 10: The Prophet of the Crimson Sunset**

 **Capítulo 124: 3 Lobos, 1 Dragón, 1 ratón y 1 Manzano**

Insertar canción: Minami – SWITCH (TV edit.)

Mientras que suena unos acordes de guitarra, rápidamente vemos las tres formas perfectas de los Cosmic Packs dentro del Balance Breaker del Boosted Gear, el Perfect Alfa Stardust Dragon, el Perfect Gamma Nova Dragon y el Perfect Beta Meteoric Dragon hasta que se ve a Issei quien estaba viendo desde su perfil izquierdo y los abre para ver fijo a la cámara.

 _Switch on, Switch on~…_

Cuando se comienzan y luego de que se entonen las primeras letras de la canción de fondo, Issei muestra su Boosted Gear quien lo activa desde dicha Longinus que emana una enorme luz que cambia la escena hasta que se ve el título de la historia dentro entre diversas luces y líneas digitales.

 _Ashita no kimi wo mamoru, zettai ni makketakunai!_

( **Voy a proteger tu mañana, ¡te juro que no voy a perder!** )

Mientras que el título de la historia desaparece entre diversas luces, en una nueva escena podemos ver a Issei que cargando tiene una especie de bolso para caminar hacia el horizonte, pero se detiene momentáneamente para ver hacia atrás y ve que Rias sorpresivamente se apega del brazo izquierdo del castaño quien recibe el gesto con una sonrisa.

 _Afureteku ai no hikari nobasatsu ni gyutto… dakishimete!_

( **No dejes ir la desbordante luz del amor y abrázala… ¡muy fuerte!** )

Pero para la sorpresa de Issei, Akeno apasionadamente se apega de la espalda del castaño y el brazo libre que es el derecho lo toma Kuroka para que hagan una lucha de tres bandas por el castaño quien estaba entre sudando nervioso mientras que la disputa por el joven estaba siendo vista por Aj y Rarity mientras que, a la distancia, Le Fay ve como el líder del grupo a pesar de lo que presencia levanta su pulgar en señal de aprobación hacia la rubia.

Mientras que suena un solo de guitarra eléctrica, podemos ver que Le Fay, quien sonrió al ver la aprobación de Issei, mueve su mano izquierda y pone un rostro serio para concentrarse y cierra sus ojos, pero a su lado se aparece la cuarta onda maldita, The Prophet, Fidchell. Pero la escena se cambia mediante que se levanta una gran cantidad de arena mientras se ve en otra como si fuera el espejo de la chica rubia, siendo una chica de piel morena y de cabellos oscuros y viste un vestido corto beige claro, quien es la amiga de ella llamada Mana. Quien se quita parte del velo para revelar su rostro con sus ojos azules mientras que ve el cielo nocturno en el desierto egipcio mientras que la cámara va hacia tomar el paisaje del mismo y se aparece una luz para un cambio de escena.

 _Kakushitetara hajimaranai yo_

( **Sí te esconderás, no va a comenzar** )

Que ahora en la nueva escena que se muestra, podemos ver a Rean junto con Azazel, Michael y Sirzechs quienes tienen una reunión en base a una foto tomada en uno de los paisajes de Egipto que es un desierto cercano a las pirámides de Guiza y la Gran Esfinge.

 _Jibun no koto ukeiretara_

( **Debes aceptar quien realmente eres** )

Para que se cambie a una en donde se ve a Issei junto con Rias, Akeno, Kuroka, Rarity, Aj quienes se encuentran dentro de la capital de dicho país, El Cairo. Mientras que hacen un tour liderados por Le Fay y Maya quienes se encuentran hablando sobre lo ocurrido que la morena de cabellos castaño oscuro está muy aterrada.

 _Daijoubu sarakedashite_

( **No te preocupes, muéstralo todo** )

Para ver que una serie de jeroglíficos en una pared que les muestra Maya mientras que Issei y las chicas miran detalladamente, en especial Le Fay, sobre una cierta historia que se vincula a lo que la amiga de la descendiente de Morgana Le Fay la tiene tan alterada.

 _Itsudatta hora kagayakeru_

( **Y como siempre, ¡mira! Está brillando** )

Mientras que Le Fay sigue observando los jeroglíficos mientras que cerca estaba Issei quien estaba intrigado, los espíritus de Skeith quien se emana desde el cuerpo del castaño y de Fidchell desde de la maga rubia para que brillen llamando la atención de los presentes y el piso donde estaban los dos portadores de la onda maldita cedía para que ambos caigan al abismo.

 _Sou mune no oku kitsuiteru…_ _(Kitsuiteru)_

( **Sí, todo está apilado en lo profundo del corazón [Apilado]** )

Mientras que las demás aterradas ven como su amiga y su amigo/amor cayeron sin ningún aviso por lo anterior, ahora vemos a Le Fay quien estaba flotando en el aire para ver que diversos destellos de luces hacen alusión que se encuentra en el espacio, pero se estaba cayendo y extiende su mano para que alguien la rescate y ve que es tomada haciendo que su rostro se sonroje.

 _Shoujiku kimi no kimochi (Twinkle your heart)_

( **Tus verdaderos sentimientos [Brilla tu corazón]** )

Pues al ver quien rescataba a Le Fay era Issei quien toma su mano para rescatarla de su caída al vacío mientras se abrazan para que lentamente estén de pie aun abrazados pero la rubia sigue abrazándolo como no hubiera un mañana para ella, pero el castaño termina el abrazo mientras nota que en un espacio oscuro hay diversas luces que lo están viendo a ambos alarmándose que pueda ocurrir algo.

 _Tsutaite, zenbu oshiete!_

( **¡Reúnelos y dímelos todos!** )

Para que un aura dorada se haga presente ante los dos haciendo que Issei muestre su Boosted Gear mientras que se emana de su cuerpo una luz roja carmesí para que active su Balance Breaker y choque de lleno con la luz dorada haciendo una gran luz que ilumina toda la pantalla.

 _Ashita no kimi wo mamoru, zettai ni makketakunai!_

( **Voy a proteger tu mañana, ¡te juro que no voy a perder!** )

Y haciendo un cambio de escena, podemos ver a Rias y Akeno que hacen un ataque mágico combinado del poder de la destrucción y de relámpagos, Kuroka haciendo un ataque de Senjutsu y finalmente Aj y Rarity muestre en su respectivo traje de batalla, Incandescent Force y Preocius Gem haciendo ataques mágicos basados en su elemento hacia diversos enemigos que las rodean.

 _Egao no mahou wa sekai kaeru_

( **La magia de una sonrisa puede cambiar al mundo** )

Ahora con Mana quien está siendo protegida por Le Fay quien prepara un hechizo para defenderse ante los enemigos mientras que ellas tienen un rostro serio, se cambia a una sonrisa para ver que Issei llega a defenderlas mientras que tenía el Balance Breaker del Boosted Gear activado mientras hacía varios cambios de modo con el Cosmos Packing Tri System en su forma perfecta.

 _Furetara kyori wa zero ne kirameki mezamete yuku_

( **Sí podemos tocar una distancia de cero, despertará y brillará** )

Que, en otra escena, podemos ver un hombre que comienza a emanar un aura dorada como el sol para que Issei haga su rugir mientras que materializa la armadura, pero su aura está ahora de un carmesí escarlata para ir de lleno ante su contrincante quien choca su ataque y un gran destello de luz se aparece en la escena para que se cambie y se nota a Issei quien estaba mirando al cielo.

 _Afureteku ai no hikari nobasatsu ni gyutto… dakishimete!_

( **No dejes ir la desbordante luz del amor y abrázala… ¡muy fuerte!** )

Pero de un abrazo fuerte por parte de las chicas que tienen sentimientos por él culmina su mirada mientras que Mana, junto con Aj y Rarity les avisan para seguir su camino e Issei, con una sonrisa va hacían donde se encuentran con las chicas mientras que la cámara estaba detrás de ellos en un terreno cercano al desierto mientras se levanta rápidamente hacia el cielo culminando la música de fondo.

* * *

-Ahí vamos. – Ise trataba de mantener en equilibrio sus propios pensamientos, tratar de hallar eso que le hace falta para lograr obtener su nuevo poder. Siente que está a su alcance pero no logra alcanzarlo y cada vez que se desea concentrar.

-Ne Ise-kun…

-¡Aaaaaah! – el joven pego un grito y un salto al verse sorprendido al tener a Irina en su cara. – Demonios Irina… casi me matas.

-Jejeje, perdón. Pero vine a avisar que el desayuno ya está listo y todos te esperan. – el joven asintió al ver que en efecto ya era la hora de comer para luego ir a la escuela.

Habían pasado ya varios días desde que volvieron a Kyoto y deben de decir que todo a estado en calma para variar para ellos. Con decir que la vida escolar está como siempre y que las fotos y anécdotas del viaje no tardaron en decirse o en simplemente contar lo que vieron. Rias sonrió al ver que todos se habían divertido a pesar de que todo terminó en una pelea por salvar la ciudad.

La hazaña no tardo en hablarse en el Inframundo y el resto de facciones importantes. La hazaña de que el Sekiryuutei, dos de los Elementos de la Armonía, siervos de Rias Gremory y dos miembros del grupo de Ise detuvieran un ataque que pudo afectar el estatus Quo de una zona importante del mundo sobrenatural no era poca cosa. Además que las palabras de Yasaka y los involucrados hablando bien de los jóvenes pues añadió más apoyo a los que pensaban que los jóvenes están haciendo un trabajo fenomenal.

Aunque con los preparativos para el Festival Escolar y demás pues… No hay mucho descanso.

-Hey, ya sal de tu nube y vamos que me muero de hambre. – Irina hablaba con fastidio mientras esperaba a su amigo quien suspiro muy cansado. Ella no cambia… - Parece que en la casa sólo quedarán las mascotas con Venalana-san, Celestia-san y Luna-san.

-¿Y eso?

-Porque Rean-san tiene algo que hablar con los líderes sobre algo, no sé. – la chica siguió caminando. – Por cierto, la otra semana se estrena la nueva película de Kamer Rider.

-¡Oh sí, lo había olvidado casi por completo! – Ise estaba deseoso de ver esa película, la temporada había sido buena. - ¿Vamos a verla?

-¿¡Eh!? ¿No-Nosotros? – la chica se mostró sorprendida al oír eso, ya que pensó que invitaría a alguien más.

-Pues… si. La última vez tuviste algo que hacer cuando me gane los boletos al parque de diversiones. Además que hemos estado viendo juntos la temporada. – Ise respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. No lo decía en voz alta pero le agradaba pasar tiempo de calidad con su amiga de la infancia. - ¿Qué dices?

-¡Qué será divertido! – Irina sonrió como respuesta, la idea de pasar tiempo con su amigo de la infancia era de su enorme agrado.

-¡Oh, yo también voy! – la aparición de Pinkie hizo que ambos den un grito de sorpresa. - ¡Llevo semanas esperando la película! ¿¡Puedo ir!? – Irina iba a decir que no obviamente, era su oportunidad de estar a solas con Ise y… Y…. Ver los ojos brillosos de la emoción de su amiga la hicieron sacar un suspiro. Momentos como estos maldice ser de tan buen corazón.

-Claro Pinkie… Podemos ir en grupo…

-¡Genial, le avisare a Dashie y a Aki! – La chica dio un brinco de alegría. - ¡Vamos a desayunar! – Con eso dicho la portadora del elemento de la Risa se fue dejando a Irina maldiciendo su suerte mientras Ise reía un poco, oh bueno… para otra será.

-Vamos Irina, otro día será. – la castaña sólo pudo suspirar a esas palabras, en verdad odia estar tan ligada a los problemas que vienen con ser un Ángel, que no pueda mostrar su frustración y celos tan abiertamente sin miedo a caer.

Con la llegada de los que faltaban, el desayuno inicio. Los desayunos eran variados dado que aquí más de una cocina. Rias, Akeno, Asia y Pinkie eran las 4 Reinas de la Cocina de las jóvenes ya que eran excelentes cocineras… Para quien crea que Pinkie Pie sólo sabe cocinar dulces pues esta mal. Luego de ellas venían Aj, Fay, Fluttershy, Rossweise y Koneko… no eran tan buenas como las anteriores pero estaban en el promedio…el resto… el resto lamentablemente no entran ni en las menciones honorarias… tal vez que el pobre Kurama haya sido el conejillo de indias de ellas y que tuvieron que llamar a un veterinario del Inframundo para darle al pobre lobo y un lavado estomacal tras casi morir hace dos días tenga mucho que contar.

Pero las Emperatrices absolutas, las imbatibles eran Venelana, Celestia y Luna. La primera obviamente por haber tenido que alimentar a dos hijos, yendo por el tercero, ahora con el batallón que alimenta día a día. Celestia siempre fue una buena cocinera, si bien la repostería era lo que llamaba más su atención, en la cocina normal servía unos platillos para chuparse los dedos aunque normalmente le dejaba el labor a Venelana, dado que ahora conviven pues es cosa de la casa. Luna fue pésima cocinera en su juventud, la cocina le explotó más de una vez pero ella sabía que no podía estar detrás de su hermana en ese ámbito dado que en sus años de juventud sabía que Celestia le podría ganar el amor de Rean con sus habilidades culinarias por lo que practicó y practicó hasta que logro este nivel. Luna era el ejemplo e ídolo de las que estaban al fondo de la pirámide culinaria y… ¿Cómo fue que llegamos a esto…?

Oh bueno… el desayuno ya estaba servido, las tres mascotas de la casa estaban comiendo de una vez ya que no querían esperar más. Estaban hambrientos. Kurama noto la llegada de los que faltaban y ladró en saludo. Los recién llegados saludaron al lobo para que este siga con su comida. Tal vez era el día o que todo estaba tan calmado que uno esperaba que todo fuera así lo que resta de este. Obvio que no sería así…

-¿¡Quién es el bribón que se está comiendo las frutas de mi manzano!? – Todos detuvieron su actividad al ver que Aj entraba a la casa por la puerta trasera con cara de pocos amigos.

-No entendemos a qué te refieres exactamente Aj. – Xenovia dio un mordisco a su emparedado mientras que la rubia…

-¡De esto! – la chica puso el objeto del crimen… una manzana. - ¡Explíquenme que es esto!

-Una manzana. – Rainbow habló aburrida ante la rabia de su amiga.

-Rainbow, creo que ella se refiere a lo que le pasó a la manzana. – Asia trató de Aj no grite ya que se notaba muy molesta. – Es una…

-¿Una mordida? – Kaori tomo la manzana y vio que, en efecto, la fruta había sido profanada por varios mordiscos. – Son muy pequeños para que sean de nuestras bocas Aj.

-¡Pues alguien debió ser, dudo que esos tres hayan sido dado que, si bien son un glotones, sus hocicos no les da la facultad de hacer eso! – Los tres lobos se vieron algo ofendidos… comen mucho, es cierto, pero no es para tanto.

-Aj, querida estas siendo muy ridícula. – Rarity comía con calma su desayuno con una fina taza de té. – Tal vez fue un animal de la calle.

-¡Pero es la quinta vez que pasa! – Aj podía aceptar muchas cosas pero que alguien se meta con los frutos de sus manzanos… pobre desgraciado.

-A ver, hay que ser muy analíticos, esto puede ser algo de casualidad…

-Quizás no.

-Pero… - Rias miro a Akeno quien le saco la lengua en señal de burla. – Te aseguro Aj que ninguno de los presentes tocaría tu manzano y sus frutos sin tu permiso.

-Hmmm, parece que estamos en frente de un misterio. – Twilight sonreía emocionada, hora de poner a prueba sus habilidades detectivescas. - ¿Qué dices tú Fay? ¿Fay? – la chica miró a la maga quien leía un gran libro mientras comía. - ¡Fay!

-¿¡Eh!? ¿Qué pasa…? – la rubia miró a todos y se mostró algo apenada porque no estuvo todo el tiempo en la conversación.

-Que tenemos un misterio entre manos antes de que inicie el día. – Ravel se limpió la boca con una servilleta, ella es de una familia fina, debe actuar como tal. - ¿Qué opinas tú?

-Ahm… ¿Qué mejor lo dejamos luego? Ya es tarde. – Fay señaló el reloj y todos notaron que en efecto era así.

-Pero… Pero…

-Senpai, es sólo unas horas. Ya volviendo de la escuela buscaremos al culpable… - Aj sólo pudo suspirar a las palabras de Koneko y asentir.

-Es más.. Ustedes tres vigilarán el manzano. – Raynare miro a los 3 lobos que se vieron las caras muy confundidos. – Hagan algo útil.

- _¡Hey! Hablas como si no hiciéramos nada. –_ Kurama respondió mentalmente para luego recordar que no le entienden… - _Demonios._

-Ya Ya, dejemos los dramas y vamos a la escuela nya… deseo sobrevivir a la aburrida clase de historia… - Kuroka tomó su maleta y se fue a la puerta seguida del resto.

-Ahm… Asia, mejor deja a Rasei con ellos en caso algo pase. – Asia medito las palabras de Aki un rato para luego asentir e invocar al pequeño dragón.

-Rasei, hazles compañía a Kurama y el resto hoy ¿Ok?

-*Grah* - el pequeño dragón dio su respuesta mientras la rubia acariciaba su cabeza.

Con eso dicho, ya cada uno de fue retirando para ir a la escuela no sin antes…

-Por cierto, Venelana-san y el resto están en la sala de películas. No las molesten. – Ayane se despidió de los animales con la mano y con ello salió cerrando la puerta.

Los tres lobos se vieron las caras y suspiraron cansados. Skoll y Hati por hacer algo tan bajo como evitar que un animal de afuera se coma esas estúpidas manzanas mientras que Kurama por aburrimiento, quería entrenar un poco.

-*Grah* - Rasei dio un pequeño gruñido mientras se posaba sobre Kurama. El lobo entre cerró los ojos ya que esta iguana con alas lo usará de transporte.

Como dice el dicho, a mal paso darle prisa…. Fueron a la salida trasera para ir al jardín a iniciar su larga y aburrida misión.

* * *

Ya en la escuela, todos en sus respectivos salones esperando que las clases inicien. En el salón del primer año, Fay seguía sin despegar sus ojos de ese libro y más porque cada vez que lo leía… parecía captar algo nuevo. No sabe exactamente de que año fue escrito pero es obvio que quien lo hizo tiene relación con el antiguo Egipto. Se puso sus lentes de lectura y empezó a escribir las palabras que ella considera importantes o que no entiende.

-Fay… oye… - la chica alzó la vista al notar que sus amigos la miraban con una ceja alzada. – Llevas ya minutos pegada a ese maldito libro.

-Jajaja, lo lamento Ravel. – La maga optó por cerrar el libro y simplemente dejar esto para más tarde. - ¿Cuál es la primera clase?

-¿En serio? ¿Tú preguntando eso? – Rainbow se cruzo de brazos al decir eso mientras Fay sonreía nerviosa. - ¿Qué escondes Fay?

-¿Y-Yo?

-Sí.. Tú… has estado muy rara ya varios días desde que tomaste ese endemoniado libro… - Koneko señaló el libro y Fay sudo frío. - ¿Por qué te interesa tanto?

-Pues… es porque… - Muy bien, en momentos como estos quisiera ser buena dando excusas. – Es porque… Porque tengo interés en ciertos aspectos de Egipto.

-¿Cómo cuáles? – Gasper tomó el libro con duda, para él era un libro más.

-Pues… de seguro saben lo que es la momificación.

-¿Hablas de eso que… te sacaban los órganos y luego te vendaban? – Fluttershy habló con miedo y asco, momentos como estos desea no haber visto ese maldito programa sobre el antiguo Egipto.

-Así es. Como saben, el antiguo Egipto es un lugar donde muchas maravillas se hicieron… incluso en el campo de la magia. – Susurró lo último porque no desea que el resto de la clase la oigan. – Incluso la momificación pareció tener su ocultismo.

-Ya sabemos eso, que era el fin de esta vida para ir a la otra y estar con los Dioses en la vida eterna bla bla bla… - Todas las miradas se posaron en Rainbow al ver que sabía del tema. - ¿Qué? ¡Oigan no soy ignorante, sé algunas cosas!

-Tal vez es porque… lo leíste de ese libro. – Fluttershy sonrió divertida mientras la chica la miraba con horror, justo Fluttershy tuvo que descubrir su secreto. – Pero… ¿Qué clase de ocultismos?

-En que muchos consideran que era un intento real de los Antiguos Egipcios para la vida eterna. – Fay tomó el libro y lo abrió en cierta página. – Aquí… Se menciona sobre un faraón que trató de usar un hechizo de vida eterna y que fue justo en la época que pasaron las plagas de Egipto.

-¿Las que se mencionan en la Biblia…? Eso suena interesante pero es sólo una especulación.

-Koneko tiene razón, no te ofendas Fay pero es un libro que hallaste entre las cosas que Celestia-san y Luna-san trajeron. Puede que sea falso. – Ravel no quería sonar dura pero es que así eran las cosas, no todo libro puede ser verdadero.

-Lo sé… - Fay sonó deprimida. – Pero sabes que me gusta aprender siempre sobre la magia y muchas cosas, no al nivel de Twilight pero me gusta estar a la par de cosas nuevas que nos puedan ayudar. – la chica cerró el libro y suspiro con pesar. – Lamento si a veces sono aburrida.

-Nah, siendo amiga de Twilight… ya tengo práctica. – Todas rieron un poco a las palabras de Rainbow. Tal vez sea cierto… debe relajarse.

-Muy bien clase, todos a sus asientos. – La llegada del profesor hizo que todos los alumnos vayan a sus respectivos asientos. – Hoy tocaremos un tema nuevo, abran sus libros en la página 80.

Todos los alumnos obedecieron las palabras del profesor mientras que en su mente, Fay aún tras haber hablado con sus amigos, no podía sacarse de la cabeza esa idea tan rara de que debe de saber todo lo que hay en ese libro, algo en ella la impulsaba a saberlo todo de ese libro. Todo… sin importar que…

El destello en sus ojos de color naranja era pequeño pero estaba ahí, debía saber lo que ese libro tiene escondido…

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la residencia Hyoudo, los tres lobos vigilaban como buenos perros guardianes el árbol de manzanas de Aj… Ver todo el empeño que le ponían los hacía sentir como los animales más idiotas del mundo…

-*¡Grah!* - Rasei dio su opinión desde la cabeza de Kurama, este no pareció tomarlo de buena gracia ya que gruñó furioso.

-*¡Woof!* - el lobo ladro en respuesta y…

…. Esto es ridículo, por situación especial haremos que lo que dicen todos ellos de entienda y no solo oigan ladridos o gruñidos ni que debamos leer pensamientos.

-Como ya dije Iguana, no fuimos nosotros los que nos comimos esas manzanas. – Kurama le respondió con rabia al pequeño quien soltó un bufido. - ¡No me crees!

-Para nada, desde que llegaste a la casa me has quitado mi lugar como la mascota más querida. – Rasei le tenía un profundo odio hacia Kurama ya que le quito la atención de todos. De entre todos los familiares él era el favorito, lo sabía.

-Cállense ustedes dos, sólo fastidian con su infantil discusión. – Hati estaba sentado mirando el árbol, él si estaba dispuesto a hacer su labor… porque no tiene nada más que hacer. – Recuerda dragón, que estemos aquí no cambia que esa rubia no te atienda.

-¡Pero ya no es lo mismo, todas consienten a este peludo! – Kurama tenía una gran vena en la frente, odia a esta lagartija… si no fuera porque aprecia muchísimo a Asia… esta lagartija con alas ya seria su cena.

-¡Te voy a…!

-Ya… calma Kurama, no dejes que lo que se te dice te afecte. – Skoll estaba recostado bajo el árbol, disfrutando su sombra. – Relájense. – Todos vieron al lobo que persigue el sol totalmente relajado y fresco bajo el árbol que no pudieron evitar soltar un suspiro conjunto. – Esto de estar vigilando un árbol es tedioso… y aburrido, lo mejor es dormir. – Todos se vieron tentados en hacer eso, la verdad era que estar aquí ya horas era muuuuuy aburrido.

-Skoll tiene razón… Es decir, Venelana y sus amas están en ese lugar con el gran televisor viendo unas novelas en… Nelix… Teflix…

-Netflix… Y no las puedes culpar. – Hati miro el lugar donde su ama y las otras dos mujeres estaban. Debido a la conexión que tiene con Luna sabe donde está y si está en problemas. – Están en cinta, según oi a ese mujer de bata blanca la última vez es que es normal que se sientan muy emocionales en esta etapa del embarazo.

-Ya son casi 3 meses, vaya… - Skoll bostezo al decir eso. – Qué rápido pasa el tiempo y son casi 2 meses desde que estamos aquí. – Skoll miró el cielo con melancolía. – Antes sólo pensábamos en obedecer los deseos de Loki pero ahora… ahora no me molesta el estilo de vida que tenemos. Es divertido y relajante.

-Y que además me han enseñado mucho en estos dos meses, gracias por ello. – Ambos lobos adultos vieron al joven quien movía la cola, mostrando su estado de ánimo.

-Oigan, mejor hagamos algo más. Sé que le prometí a Asia ayudarlos con esto del árbol pero dudo que alguien venga a tomar una de esas manzanas con tres canes alrededor de este. – Rasei bostezo tras decir eso y los tres canes le tuvieron que dar la razón.

Justo cuando optaron por dejar de hacer esta estupidez de una maldita vez, algo cayó en la cabeza de Skoll ante la sorpresa de este. Todos los presentes vieron el fruto caído con duda, Kurama lo movió un poco con su pata y se vio la prueba… varias mordidas alrededor de la manzana. Las mismas que tenía la que Aj mostró y… Alzaron las vistas para tratar de identificar al culpable sólo para ver que este se movía ágilmente entre las ramas del manzano para luego dar un salto al otro pequeño árbol del lugar.

Rasei alzó vuelo en busca del culpable y se acercó al escondite de este en el árbol. Al tratar de ver entre las ramas…

-¡Agh! – un golpe en su cara lo llevó al suelo ante la sorpresa de los tres canes que vieron al pequeño dragón caer al suelo mientras que el objetivo huía hacia otra zona.

-¡Tras él! – Hati dio la orden de persecución.

Mientras Kurama tomaba a Rasei con su hocico y lo ponía en su lomo, Skoll y su hermano corrían rápidamente hacia donde el fugitivo iba. Admitían que era veloz y que su pequeño tamaño lo hacía muy escurridizo y hasta algo difícil de divisar. No sabían que era aún pero lo atraparan cueste lo que cueste.

Justo cuando lograron tenerlo al alcance de sus patas, el muy maldito dio un salto hacia una de las ventanas abiertas de la casa…

-¡Demonios, entró a la casa!

-¡Rápido, hay que volver a la puerta trasera!

Skoll y Hati se dieron media vuelta para seguir con la persecución adentro del inmueble. Cuando pasaron a Kurama quien llevaba a un noqueado Rasei, el lobo se detuvo en seco.

-Pero… Si acabo de venir de ahí… ¡Demonios! – el lobo dio media vuelta y retomó su persecución de otro modo…

Al ingresar a la casa, los tres lobos y el ya consciente dragón miraban por todos lados en busca de su presa… tal cual un escuadrón anti bombas, aunque ellos no sepan que es eso, los 4 empezaron a buscar en cada área del primer piso que creían estaría oculto el pequeño intruso.

Kurama busco en el gran baño del primer piso, ese donde más de una vez Rean y esas 3 pasan mucho tiempo… Sintió escalofríos al imaginar que este lugar apeste a ellos apareándose. Busco en todo sitio posible, incluso dentro del gran baño y el sauna… salió hecho una sopa de ahí y como maldecía su suerte.

Skoll buscaba en la sala, debajo del sofá, atrás del gran TV, atrás de los demás muebles pero nada. Lo único que encontró fue una paleta ya polvorienta… de seguro es de esa loca rosa. Tomo la paleta y la puso en la basura, hay que ser limpios.

Hati por su lado buscaba en el comedor de la casa, bajo la mesa, en el mueble donde se guardaban los cubiertos y los platos. Lo único que halló fue un montón de cajas de galletas bien escondidas que no duda son de su ama… dado que aquí están sus favoritas. Rodo los ojos al ver que esconder algo bajo la vista de todos es… efectivo.

Rasei por su lado estaba buscando en la parte superior de todos los lugares, volar tenía sus ventajas. Además que desea venganza contra lo que sea lo que lo haya golpeado en la cara y desea tenerla. Olfateo en busca de un olor no conocido o que no pertenezca a la casa.

Los 4 estuvieron haciendo eso varios minutos hasta que al fin se juntaron en la entrada. No habían hallado nada…

-No lo encontré por ningún lado. – Kurama se sacudió rápidamente ya que estaba todo mojado por haber caído a la gran tina del baño. Sobra decir que todos lo miraron fastidiados por haberlos mojado. – Ahm… perdón…

-No importa… Esto es ridículo, nosotros los hijos de Fenrir, uno que tiene nuestros genes y un dragón… siendo burlados por lo que el Valhala sepa que. – Hati se sentía más que humillado, esto era ridículo.

-Rasei, ve a ver si esas tres siguen con su novela. – el dragón asintió a la petición de Skoll y voló en dirección al piso de arriba. – Ok… ¿En qué lugar no hemos buscado? – Todos meditaron un rato la pregunta para luego verse las caras.

-¡La cocina! – los tres canes fueron al lugar nombrado a la velocidad de la luz, tenían un mal presentimiento.

….

Mientras tanto, Rasei tenía su propia misión… ver como estaban las tres embarazadas de la casa. Voló rápidamente al lugar donde sabía estaban y que ahora mismo era un santuario para ellas, con lo emocional que estaban y demás… Jura que oye llantos y narices siendo limpiadas. El pequeño dragón suspiro y abrió la puerta que lo separaba de ellas sólo para dar un vistazo rápido. Al abrirla un poquito y ver lo que tiene en frente… se sorprendió al ver la cantidad de pañuelos desechados en el piso y ver a esas tres llorar en frente del gran TV, todas desordenadas y con sus ropas de embarazadas que ya están usando, además de trozos de comida y bebidas en todo el lugar.

-Oh… ¿Cómo pudo…? Ella que le dio todo de si… - Luna lloraba mientras comía galletas de una manera increíble.

-Así son todos… te dicen cosas bonitas para usarte y luego tirarte como si fueras una basura. – Venelana lloraba mientras comía su Octavo balde de helado…

-¡Quién necesita a esos desgraciados! ¡Pocos son los hombres que valen la pena! – Celestia se sonó la nariz para luego comer un gran trozo de pastel.

Las tres mujeres se vieron las caras para luego llorar con más fuerza y abrazarse mientras que el aparato mostraba la escena de una mujer llorando por el engaño y la decepción de quien creyó era el amor de su vida.

Rasei miro toda la escena con la cara neutral, retrocedió y cerró la puerta con cuidado. Se alejo del cuarto para luego pisar tierra, alzarse en sus patitas traseras y apoyar una de las delanteras en la pared…

-Voy a necesitar terapia… - el pequeño dragón había visto algo que debió quedar como un misterio por toda la eternidad. Uno que él había sido testigo para su desgracia.

….

Al mismo tiempo, los tres canes buscaban en toda la cocina alguna señal del intruso, ya se estaban desesperando de no hallar a quien sea que se haya metido a la casa. Cuando vieron la llegada de Rasei al lugar notaron que el pequeño caminaba en vez de volar y se le veía ido.

-¿Qué te pasó? Pareciera que has visto lo más terrible de la existencia. – Kurama le hizo la pregunta, una que sacó una risa algo perturbadora al dragoncito. - ¿Rasei? ¡Reacciona!

-Jejejeje, vi un estado de esas tres que no debía… Jejejeje. – El lobo sacudió al pequeño en un intento de que vuelva con ellos pero era inútil…

-Lo hemos perdido… - Skoll no quiere imaginarse lo que vio, parece que fue demasiado para el pequeño.

-Tch… no es hora de que se nos quede traumado. Al menos sabemos que ninguna de las tres sabe que está pasando así que… Mmm… - Hati en eso pudo notar que algo se movía tras un paquete de galletas.

Los 4 se vieron las caras para luego acercase lentamente al dichoso paquete y ver que se esconde tras de este. Kurama alzó la pata para sacar del campo de visión el empaque y cuando lo hizo, finalmente vieron al intruso. Se toparon con que estaba comiendo una galleta de Soda de manera calmada, con sus bigotes moviéndose mientras come y sus patas sosteniendo el alimento sin problemas, sus dos ojos negros captaron la presencia de sus perseguidores…

Los cuatro suspiraron al ver que sólo era un insignificante y pequeño ratón…. Un ratón… ¿Un ratón?... ¿¡Un ratón!?

-¡UN RATÓN! – Los cuatro sabían por lo que oyeron que las mujeres por alguna razón le temen a estos roedores… si esas tres lo ven… más en su estado… - ¡ATRAPENLO!

Con un grito los cuatro saltaron hacia el dichoso roedor para darle fin pero hubo un detalle que no contaron… Estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que… el impacto de sus cabezas contra las de los demás fue algo que era mas que obvio. El ratón sólo vio como los 4 tontos cayeron al suelo con dolor… sólo terminó su merienda y salió de la cocina, listo para explorar la casa… no sin antes verlos de nuevo y negar con la cabeza.

-¡Ese roedor se ha reído de nosotros! – Rasei era un bebé dragón pero tiene su orgullo… ¡Esto no se quedará impune!

-Ahh… veo que tanta paz afectó mis habilidades de caza. – Skoll se tomó la cabeza un segundo para luego pararse.

-¡A por ese ratón, no hay que dejar que se salga con la suya! – Hati dio un grito de batalla al mismo tiempo que iban tras su presa. ¡Esto significaba la guerra!

* * *

-Que aburrido… - Rossweise revisaba los informes mandados por sus estudiantes. – No puedo creer que no pongan empeño en sólo buscar información de Internet y usarla de referencia… no deben solo copiar y pegar. – la mujer escribió cero al informe… era el décimo. – Ugh… esto es absurdo. A ver, el que sigue… Oh, es el de Twilight. – la mujer abrió el folder y se topó para su sorpresa que su amiga había escrito un informe de 30 páginas cuando sólo pidió 5… - Por Dios… ¡Au! Uuuuh, había olvidado eso… - Rossweise se sobo la cabeza tras la jaqueca. – Twilight… no me des tanto trabajo… ¡Al diablo! ¡Puntuación máxima como siempre! – Rossweise paso a otro informe y era el de Ise. – A ver… Uuuf, al menos él no es como su novia en ese ámbito, sólo hizo las 5 páginas que pedí.

El decir la palabra novia sacó un fastidio en la mujer… ver como Ise interactúa con Rias y Twilight le da envidia. Más al ver que Akeno, Ray, Kuroka y Ayane lo hacen más seguido. Eso pareció aumentar la tensión en la casa ya que Asia, Xenovia e Irina tienen reuniones donde planean sus próximos movimientos. Aki y Kaori parece que van a un ritmo tranquilo y sin prisas… sabe que se debe a que ambas ya tomaron la decisión de ser más fuertes antes de intentar algo más pero… ver a Koneko y Ravel también a veces hablar de ese tema es… hasta Aj, Rarity, Rainbow, Fluttershy y Pinkie con sus respectivos intereses amorosos… Suspiró al ver que todas disfrutan su juventud y ella no lo hizo, las ganas de llorar no faltaban… aunque últimamente ha notado que Fay ha estado metida leyendo ese gran libro desde que regresaron de Kyoto.

-Fay ha estado actuando rara… no sería malo hablar con ella. – Rossweise empezó a leer el informe de Ise, donde se nota recibió ayuda de algunas chicas en la casa pero estaba bien redactado.

-Disculpe… - la voz de Fay en la parte de la puerta. - ¿Rossweise-san?

-Oh, pasa Fay-san. – la mujer se alegro de ver a la chica, ya debía ser la hora de almuerzo y por ello está aquí. - ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

-Pues… - Fay aprovecho que los profesores no estaban o no prestaban atención a la charla. – Deseo saber si sabe que son estos símbolos. – la rubia dejo el papel en la mesa mientras Rossweise los tomaba sin que nadie los notara. – Como es una experta en el campo de la magia…

-No soy una experta pero conozco varios hechizos dado que… es algo que me vi forzada a hacer por ciertas circunstancias. – Rossweise reviso los símbolos y se sorprendió al ver que… - ¿Dónde los viste?

-Ahm… en un libro que estoy leyendo hsce ya unos días. Justo el profesor habló del viejo Egipto y recordé estos símbolos que vi en ese libro por los símbolos, es cosa de coincidencia. – Fay odiaba mentirle a Rossweise pero en verdad no desea que ella sepa a fondo del libro.

-Aja… pues déjame decirte que estos símbolos son prohibidos. – la mujer señaló el centro del símbolo. – Este símbolo que tienes aquí es la letra Sigma.

-¿Qué hace una letra griega en un símbolo Egipcio?

-Si bien era una extrañeza, se rumorea que los griegos Egipcios y los Griegos intercambiaban conocimientos en el campo de la magia. No sé porque ni para que pero en símbolos ambos podrás hallar del 100% un 5% que tienen una pequeña mezcla.

-Ya veo… Pero eso nos demuestra que las culturas antiguas debieron interactuar al menos una vez. – Fay miró el símbolo, Rossweise por su lado sólo miró a la chica.

-Fay-san, por favor no busques más información sobre estos símbolos. – la seria mirada de la mujer hizo que la maga se sorprenda. – Como ya dije, esta es magia prohibida… la idea de usar el alma de varias personas para revivir o unir el alma de alguien a un cuerpo no es algo que en verdad deseo que investigues.

-¿Re-Revivir?

-De seguro sabes como eran los egipcios, los de esa época creían en la vida más allá de la muerte como algo más literal… Por ello es que existía la momificación y otras cosas que mandaban en la época…. Hasta la caída de Egipto. – Rossweise miró el símbolo y se puso más que nerviosa… Esta cosa… De seguro fue parte original del libro de los muertos que los arqueólogos sacaron de este en las versiones conocidas. – Fay sudó frío al notar que Rossweise la miraba con sospecha. - ¿Qué clase de libro estás leyendo Fay?

-Yo… Es el que hallé entre las cosas antiguas que trajeron Celestia-san y Luna-san… Te juro que no sabía que este libro tenía esas cosas… - La mujer le creía, se notaba que la rubia se había asustado un poco al ver que esos símbolos tienen relación con algo tan siniestro como es tratar con almas. –¿Cómo es que ellos…?

-No es raro que los mortales tengamos una fascinación por desear controlar la muerte Fay… en toda cultura, mitología… La muerte siempre es un tema sensible. En Egipto… el Libro de los Muertos original… Era un medio que no sólo enseñaba a momificar sino hechizos nada… comunes en los mismos campos de la magia.

-Según leí, para ellos la magia era sólo un medio de entrar en contacto con los Dioses y de alabarlos. Sé que suena muy raro de mi parte pero su magia era interesante pero no es muy conocida…

-Por el mismo tema que hemos estado hablando ahora. Fay, los Egipcios eran conocidos por su magia que si bien era para alabar y hasta incluso comunicarse con los Dioses. Que los humanos se comuniquen en esos tiempos con sus deidades era común pero peligroso… peligros porque los Dioses no siempre son como se les pintan en las mitologías. Por ejemplo, Seth era un ser que hizo sus actos crueles más por envidia que por maldad en la mitología pero según se rumoraba, su odio a su hermano era más que sólo la envidia… Hay varias cosas que no sabemos de los Dioses Egipcios debido a que la mayoría se ha mantenido escondido desde que su Reino sucumbió y que la religión Católica tomo para si gran parte de sus seguidores incluso hasta la fecha actual.

Fay asintió a esas palabras, la verdad no quería molestar más a Rossweise con este tema. Optó por agradecer a la profesora su tiempo y se retiro del salón de profesores con los papeles en mano.

Optó por volver al salón de clases y reunirse con el resto. De todos modos, no tiene nada mejor que hacer.

-¿Qué haces aquí Fay? – la chica se detuvo en seco al oír a Ise atrás de ella.

-Ise-sama. Nada. Sólo le hice unas preguntas a Rossweisse-san sobre algunas cosas.

El Sekiryuutei asintió, ella pudo notar que llevaba unos libros en sus brazos. De seguro un profesor le pidió que lleve esos libros a un lado. Era bien sabido por toda la escuela la reputación que Ise tenía del chico de los encargos. Quedarse dormido en clase y mirar a la nada en medio de ella no era del agrado de los profesores. Pero como tenía buenas calificaciones, no había mucho que pudieran hacer.

-¿Desea ayuda?

-Por favor.

La rubia rio un poco al ver la expresión de agradecimiento de su amigo. Tomó unos pocos libros, los que tapaban su cara y camino al lado de él en dirección a uno de los salones.

-¿Qué hay de nuevo Ise-sama?

-Que Twily trata de resolver el misterio de las manzanas, haciendo una investigación estilo Sherlock Holmes a todos los de la casa, con Pinkie como Watson, no mucho.

La maga rio un poco, la escena que se imagina le parece muy graciosa. Aunque algo la tiene algo incómoda.

-¿Cree que en serio haya alguien quien se coma las manzanas? – El Sekiryuutei se encogió de hombros. – Le da igual ¿no?

-No creo que alguien pierda su tiempo en entrar a una casa, subirse a un manzano, roer los frutos y dejarlos como evidencia. Sería estúpido.

La chica le tuvo que dar la razón, aunque había algo que si la tenía en un pensamiento más que profundo.

-¿Cree que esos 4 estén haciendo un buen trabajo?

-¿Bromeas? Dos de ellos eran lobos muy temidos, uno es entrenado por ellos y uno es un dragón de alta clase a pesar de ser sólo un infante. Sería absurdo que no estén haciendo bien su trabajo. Dudo que estén en el suelo descansando.

Fay rio a esas palabras, era cierto. No podía pasar nada malo. Esos 4 eran de confianza.

* * *

-¿Seguro de esto hermano?

-Lo estoy. Si esa rata desea manzanas, que las tome.

Skoll sentía que su hermano al fin había perdido el juicio. Llevan horas persiguiendo a ese maldito roedor y nada. Es tan escurridizo que sienten que en una vida pasada fue un ninja.

Kurama estaba tratando de poner la trampa con su magia mientras Rasei le daba indicaciones. Esto era absurdo.

-La trampa es sencilla Skoll. Primero, atraemos a esa rata a este lugar. Luego le dejamos las manzanas de carnada. Al verlas, se quedará encantadas con ellas y no dudará en ir a comer. Al estar sobre nuestra superficie trampa, activará el dispositivo que hará que una gran caja caiga sobre este y lo tendremos. Fácil.

-… ¿De dónde sacaste esta idea?

-Lo vi en un dibujo animado donde un ratón y gato son los protagonistas.

-¡Pero ahí siempre gana el ratón! ¿¡Has perdido el juicio!?

-¡No veo que tú des ideas!

-¡Las doy, simplemente atacar a ese roedor del mal!

Kurama veía con pena ajena lo que estaba pasando ahí. Soltó un suspiro cansado al ver que sus dos maestros estaban discutiendo por una estupidez. Lo mejor era que lo deje ahí. Puso la cuerda que servía de apoyo para la caja en su lugar y simplemente se sentó a la espera de que algo más vaya a pasar. Y como si su respuesta viniera a él. El ratón estaba a unos metros de él, comiendo una lonja de queso.

Trató de decir algo para llamar la atención de los otros dos para que lo ayuden. Pero estaban tan inmiscuidos en su discusión que no le iban a hacer caso.

Optó por ser el que dé el paso. Se puso en posición de caza para simplemente ir tras el ratón. Este al sentir que algo lo observaba, se dio media vuelta y vio al lobo. Ambos se vieron unos segundos andes que todo ocurra.

Kurama dio un salto hacia el ratón, quien empezó a correr para evitar ser atrapado. Ambos estaban en una persecución sin igual por todo el primer paso. La sala fue la primera zona de guerra, donde al lobo poco le importó tirar algunas cosas al suelo para atrapar a su presa. Por otro lado, el ratón seguía huyendo y optó por ir al baño.

Dentro de este, pensó que el lobo no iría tras él, graso error. Kurama abrió la puerta con magia y se fijo en su presa, quien estaba sobre el lavamanos.

El lobo se lanzó sobre este, no atrapó al ratón, pero si rompió el lavamanos y de paso la tubería que estaba ahí. El agua que salía era señal más que clara. La persecución siguió hasta que ambos llegaron al sauna, donde ambos se quedaron atrapados unos segundos dentro de ese infierno de vapor.

Luego de que la puerta se abriera, más por fuerza bruta que por algo de amabilidad, se pudo a ver a ambos salir de ahí tratando de tomar aire y refrescarse. El vapor casi los mata. Kurama tomó algo de agua y el ratón también, una pequeña tregua.

Al ver que ambos estaban mejor, el roedor le dio el visto bueno para seguir con la cacería. Y eso hicieron, el siguiente lugar donde estaban era el comedor donde tiraron abajo todos los platos y demás. Lo único que se salvo fue la lámpara que estaba sobre la mesa…

*CRASH*

… No dije nada. Kurama seguía con su persecución, cuando Skoll y Hati al fin se dignaron en aparecer tras oír todo el desastre que estaba ocurriendo. Abrieron los ojos con horror al ver el enorme desastre que había enfrente de ellos. ¿Cómo es que…?

Vieron a Kurama ir tras el roedor con todas sus fuerzas. Sabían que ahí yacía la causa de todo. Ambos lobos fueron a apoyar al más joven de ellos y se lanzaron sobre el roedor, quien al ver como estaba siendo atacado por los tres frente, se detuvo en seco.

Como aceptando su destino, sacó una pequeña tela, se vendo los ojos como un convicto listo para ser fusilado y empezó a rezar… Qué grafico es todo esto. Pero la suerte estaba de su lado hoy, Kurama cuando se lanzó a atraparlo al ver que se había detenido, no esperó que Skoll y Hati hicieran a lo mismo. Los tres lobos chocaron entre ellos con tal fuerza y velocidad que terminaron rodando en el suelo varias veces hasta que cayeron justo sobre la anterior trampa que habían preparado. Para sorpresa de todos, la radio en la cocina se prendió por el impacto y de esta empezó a sonar música clásica.

Kurama se sacudió la cabeza y vio como esta se activo. Vio la cuerda zafarse de su lugar, para luego ver como una pelota caía sobre una tabla para luego hacer que de esta salga volando una caja pequeña que cayó justo donde estaban los utensilios de cocina haciendo que varios salgan volando. Para la mala suerte de ellos, un cuchillo voló justo donde estaba la cuerda que sostenía la caja que estaba sobre ellos y la cortó.

Kurama bajo las orejas al ver que no había salida. Cerró los ojos y se preparó para el inminente impacto, mientras que los otros dos…

-Nunca dejare que vuelvas a ver caricaturas de los 60. – Skoll miraba a su hermano con rabia y odio.

-Oh cállate…

A las palabras de Hati, la caja cayó sobre las cabezas de los tres, el sonido de esta rompiéndose fue estruendoso. Al mismo tiempo que la música en la radio acababa para darle paso a una más animada. Claro que ellos tres no lo oían, estaban afectados por lo último.

El ratón miraba a los 3 lobos con una expresión de sorpresa, casi puede sentir pena por ellos. Pero así es la guerra. Ya cumplió hoy su objetivo, mejor se va. Se acercó a Kurama y le dio un saludo militar, como señal de respeto mientras este soltaba un gruñido de fastidio.

El ratón se dirigió hacia la ventana más cercana y justo antes de irse, saludo a los tres caninos como despidiéndose. Saltó por la ventana para irse ante la mirada algo cansada de los tres lobos.

-Odio a los ratones…

-Bueno, veamos el lado positivo de todo esto. Nadie salió herido, sólo nosotros. Y nuestro orgullo.

Hati gruño a las palabras de su hermano, quien simplemente se quedó callado al notar que su hermano no quería palabras de aliento ahora mismo.

Las cosas pudieron ser peor, al menos las tres mujeres estaban bien. Y nadie había visto lo que había pasado.

-¿¡Qué significa esto!?

… ¿Por qué hablaron? Maldita ley de Murphy.

Unos segundos antes, todos habían vuelto de la escuela. La cara de sorpresa y horror de todas las chica era más que palpable. Ise soltó un silbido, esto parecía sacado de una persecución digna de una caricatura.

-¿¡Quién es responsable de este desastre!? – Rias quería culpables, esto no quedará sin castigo.

-Creo que no debemos buscar mucho Rias. – Sona miro en dirección donde estaba los tres lobos.

Ellos sintieron como si el hielo del polo norte los mirara. Estaban en problemas.

-¡Ustedes! ¿¡Qué han hecho!? – Rainbow miro molesta a los tres, más al ver que… - ¡Mi libro de edición especial! ¡Están muertos!

Kurama soltó varios ladridos en un intento vano de que le entiendan, pero para la mala suerte suya, no fue el caso. Y se veía la desesperación en su rostro. Notó como todas lo miraban con decepción. ¿Qué podía ser peor…?

-*Grah* - Justo en ese momento, Rasei apareció con las manzanas que iban a funcionar para la trampa anterior como carnadas.

Kurama vio al dragón con lágrimas en los ojos al mismo estilo catarata. ¡El maldito reptil los acaba ds hundir más! Skoll y Hati al ver que no se fijaban en ellos, planearon la retirada. Pero no contaron con las tres figuras que se hacían presentes en las escaleras para su mala suerte.

Vieron con miedo como el aura de las tres mujeres salía. Los cambios de humor, malditas hormonas. Rasei notó que había metido la pata, no debió volver.

-¡Rasei, tú eras el culpable! – Asia miro a su familiar con decepción. Este notó que tenía las pruebas del delito en sus garras. Trató de negar todo, pero… - Creí haberte educado mejor… ¡Me has decepcionado!

El pequeño se quedó estatua al mismo tiempo que su pequeño corazón era partido por la mitad. Las manzanas cayeron por el shock emocional. Kurama trató de volver a defenderse, pero la mirada de Fluttershy lo dejó mudo.

-Ni una palabra más jovencito. Ni tú ni nadie. – El lobo no pudo decir nada ante esa mirada que ponía su existencia como algo miserable.

Tras unos pocos segundos, donde se pudo oír gritos de rabia y decepción hacia las mascotas de la casa, la puerta trasera de la era fue abierta y de ella salieron volando los 4 animales sin piedad.

-¡Cómo castigo, dormirán afuera!

Eso fue lo último que lograron oír cuando la puerta se cerró. Tardaron microsegundos en reaccionar ante lo sucedido.

- _¡No, es un mal entendido! ¡Todo es culpa de un ratón! ¡Rossweisse, Pinkie, alguien!_

Kurama raspaba la puerta ahí presente en un intento vano de que lo dejen entrar. Hace frío. Los dos hermanos suspiraron al sentirse más que humillados. No sólo ello, esperan que nadie se entere de esto porque de ser así… serán la burla de todos los seres sobrenaturales por milenios.

Rasei sólo seguía en el suelo, totalmente en shock. Sin dudas las palabras de decepción de Asia debieron ser muy fuertes para el pobre. Mejor dejan que todo se le pase. Quizás lo haga.

* * *

Ya de noche, los 4 yacían bajo el árbol que sólo les ha traído problemas.

 _-¡Deberíamos volverlo palillos!_

-¿ _Para que nos castiguen peor? Yo paso hermano._

Skoll y Hati estaban de mal humor, Kurama estaba echado en su lugar con Rasei en su lomo. Era de noche, hacía frío. Les dieron las sobras de comida frías… esto no es justo.

Cuando pensaron que hoy pasaran la noche aquí, la puerta se abrió para dar cara a Ise, quien les señaló a los 4 que entren.

El joven vio con una sonrisa como los 4 entraron a gran velocidad. No podía culparlos, hace frío. Les dio a cada uno una manta para que estén calientes y algo de comer.

-Créanlo o no, estaban discutiendo si los dejaban entrar al menos para dormir. La rabia se les pasó antes de irse a dormir. Pero ya saben lo orgullosas que son. Incluso Aj admitió que tal vez exagero en su reacción de la mañana.

Kurama asintió varias veces, como diciendo que es cierto. Ise por su lado negó con la cabeza y acarició a su amigo.

-Ahora lo mejor es que duerman. Mañana será otro día. Ya yo les explicaré porque están dentro.

Antes de que el Sekiryuutei se fuera el lobo mordió el pantalón del joven, como indicando que se quede con ellos. Ise trató de refutar, pero los ojos del lobo le dieron nula posibilidad de hacer ello. Al final asintió, como diciendo que no había inconvenientes y se dirigió al sillón para que pueda descansar.

El joven terminó dormido en el mueble con Kurama sobre él, Rasei en el mueble a un lado suyo y los dos lobos en el suelo al lado del sillón. Ya explicara todo mañana, por ahora sólo se encargarán de dormir.

* * *

Mientras tanto, la misma chica que había estado huyendo días atrás, al fin pudo tomar un respiro. Aunque espera en verdad que su amigo esté bien. Lo mando a la dirección donde Fay una vez le dijo que estaría para ver si era verdad.

Para sorpresa suya, un destello de luz pequeño se hizo presente frente a ella y de este emergió un pequeño roedor. Quien salto a las manos de la chica.

-Cheese, me alegro de verte. ¿Todo ha ido bien?

El ratón asintió varias veces. La verdad, no espero terminar en una rama de un manzano con ricas manzanas al inicio, pero no se queja. Comió rico, tuvo diversión e hizo nuevos amigos. El viaje valió la pena.

-Excelente, eso significa que Fay debe seguir en esa casa. Cuando vea que tenemos tiempo y la facultad para comunicarnos con ella, lo haremos. Por ahora, lamento decirte que debemos seguir caminando.

El ratón asintió sin duda, saltó hacia la capucha de su amiga y se metió ahí para protegerse del intenso calor que estaba presente. Ella sólo bebió un poco de agua antes de volver a emplear rumbo. Debe hallar un lugar donde pueda usar magia de comunicación sin que ese sujeto ni nadie se dé cuenta.

* * *

Insertar canción: Itsumo Itsudemo [TV Edit.] – Ai Maeda

Al iniciar la canción, vemos un cielo nocturno que se puede ver algunas estrellas fugases para que la cámara baje hasta donde se encuentra Issei mostrando su espalda hacia ella, quien estaba viéndolas mientras que Le Fay se aparece para llamarlo mientras que en un flash de luz se cambia a una escena donde estaba la chica mencionada, pero en un semblante triste en su rostro.

 _Asu e mukau kisha wa togireta REERU de_

( **Ese tren que va hacia el mañana, va hacia a un riel incompleto** )

Mientras las letras de la canción son interpretadas, podemos ver que donde se encuentra Le Fay, quien sigue triste, está lloviendo y comienza a caminar sin ningún rumbo en mente para que diversas gotas de lluvia se mezclen con su rostro para ver que algunas personas que conoce se alejan de ella.

 _Mou furikaeru bakari tomadou watashi_

( **Y cada vez que me doy vuelta, comienzo a dudar** )

Y de repente se detiene al ver que detrás de ella no se encuentra nadie para que su alrededor comience a cambiar a un lugar completamente oscuro haciendo que ella se ponga en posición fetal para que comience a derramar lágrimas ya que no había nadie quien la ayude.

 _Te to te tsunagi awase issho ni hashiru to_

( **Corriendo de la mano juntos** )

Pero de repente se puede ver que el lugar comienza a iluminarse para que levante su mirada hacia Issei, quien llega para extenderle una de su mano para que le ayude mientras jadeaba ya que la estaba buscando, pero no solo para sorpresa de Le Fay quien puede ver a Rias, Akeno, Kuroka, Mana, Aj y Rarity quien estaba detrás del castaño con una sonrisa mientras que la rubia toma la mano del castaño sonriente.

 _Sou ookina chikara ga daseru no wa naze?_

( **Sí, ¿cómo se puede crear un gran poder?** )

Mientras que Issei ayuda a levanta a Le Fay, quien al estar de pie repentinamente abraza al castaño para sorpresa de Rias, Akeno y Kuroka quienes tienen sentimientos hacia el portador de la Boosted Gear quien se sonroja por la acción de la rubia para poner su mirada a la distancia mientras ven las pirámides de Guiza y la Esfinge y una densa luz aparece para iluminar toda la pantalla.

 _Itsumo, itsumo, itsu demo_

( **Siempre, siempre, y como siempre** )

Para cambiar de escena hacia una especie de fuente de sodas para que Issei disfrute una comida mientras que las chicas tienen una conversación típica mientras que vemos a Le Fay recordando algunas cosas tanto con el castaño y sus conocidos.

 _Tsuuji atteru kara_

( **Estamos conectados** )

Mientras se hace un cambio de escena, podemos ver cómo conoció a Issei, luego a Mana, cuando se pudo encontrarse de nuevo con el castaño, pero ahora tiene un grupo más grande, cuando vio a su hermano y diversos momentos con sus amigas que conoce por el tiempo que ha estado viajando.

 _Itsumo, itsumo, doko demo_

( **Siempre, siempre y donde sea** )

Mientras que se cambia la escena en una densa nube de arena, se puede ver a Le Fay quien ve momentáneamente a las demás mientras estaban conversando algunas cosas en una fogata para que la rubia camine hacia otra dirección mediante que están en alguna parte del desierto en la fría noche en dicho lugar por el cambio de clima que ocurren en mencionados lugares por el denso calor que reciben.

 _Tonde ikeru wa_

( **Podré volar allí** )

Para que Le Fay con una sonrisa se aleja de las demás mientras que busca a alguien que es parte del grupo quien se encuentra un tanto alejado del resto.

 _Itsumo, itsumo, itsu demo_

 _(_ _ **Siempre, siempre, y como siempre**_ _)_

Ahora vemos a Issei quien disfruta el paisaje nocturno del cielo para que detrás de ella se puede ver a Le Fay quien llega mientras el castaño, aún sentado se voltea a verla.

 _Minna ga soba ni iru_

( **Todos se encuentran cerca** )

Y con una sonrisa, Issei ve que Le Fay se acerca hasta donde se encuentra el castaño mientras le dice que la cena ya se encuentra lista y lo esperan las demás.

 _Kitto, kitto, dare demo_

( **Tal vez, tal vez a nadie más** )

Pero Issei dice que se quedara un momento para disfrutar la vista que presencia en el cielo para que Le Fay pueda alzar su mirada para ver lo mismo que se ve el castaño haciéndola sonreír apegándose al cuerpo del portador del Boosted Gear para su sorpresa y se sonroja al notar que la rubia toma uno de sus brazos para disfrutar juntos lo que ven en el cielo.

 _Hitori janai wa_

( **Solo pueda estar** )

Para ver la lluvia de las estrellas fugases mientras que la cámara se aleja un tanto de ellos para mostrar la espalda de Issei y Le Fay quien seguían viendo lo que mostraba el cielo mientras que la música de fondo se termina.


	125. Festival Deportivo de la Alianza

**Hola a todos, aquí con un nuevo cap del fic. La vida laboral y los estudios no estan siendo muy amables con su servidor, pero estoy haciendo lo posible para traerles un cap semanal al menos en lo que va de este arco, si mi situación sigue como ahora quizas el arco 11 sea una publicación cada dos semanas, no lo sé. Pero por ahora seguiré con la publicación semanal, espero que el cap les guste porque a partir del siguiente vamos a lo original del arco en su mayoría.**

* * *

 **Sekiryuutei Supremo**

 **Arco 10: The Prophet of the Crimson Sunset**

 **Capítulo 125: Festival Deportivo de la Alianza**

Insertar canción: Minami – SWITCH (TV edit.)

Mientras que suena unos acordes de guitarra, rápidamente vemos las tres formas perfectas de los Cosmic Packs dentro del Balance Breaker del Boosted Gear, el Perfect Alfa Stardust Dragon, el Perfect Gamma Nova Dragon y el Perfect Beta Meteoric Dragon hasta que se ve a Issei quien estaba viendo desde su perfil izquierdo y los abre para ver fijo a la cámara.

 _Switch on, Switch on~…_

Cuando se comienzan y luego de que se entonen las primeras letras de la canción de fondo, Issei muestra su Boosted Gear quien lo activa desde dicha Longinus que emana una enorme luz que cambia la escena hasta que se ve el título de la historia dentro entre diversas luces y líneas digitales.

 _Ashita no kimi wo mamoru, zettai ni makketakunai!_

( **Voy a proteger tu mañana, ¡te juro que no voy a perder!** )

Mientras que el título de la historia desaparece entre diversas luces, en una nueva escena podemos ver a Issei que cargando tiene una especie de bolso para caminar hacia el horizonte, pero se detiene momentáneamente para ver hacia atrás y ve que Rias sorpresivamente se apega del brazo izquierdo del castaño quien recibe el gesto con una sonrisa.

 _Afureteku ai no hikari nobasatsu ni gyutto… dakishimete!_

( **No dejes ir la desbordante luz del amor y abrázala… ¡muy fuerte!** )

Pero para la sorpresa de Issei, Akeno apasionadamente se apega de la espalda del castaño y el brazo libre que es el derecho lo toma Kuroka para que hagan una lucha de tres bandas por el castaño quien estaba entre sudando nervioso mientras que la disputa por el joven estaba siendo vista por Aj y Rarity mientras que, a la distancia, Le Fay ve como el líder del grupo a pesar de lo que presencia levanta su pulgar en señal de aprobación hacia la rubia.

Mientras que suena un solo de guitarra eléctrica, podemos ver que Le Fay, quien sonrió al ver la aprobación de Issei, mueve su mano izquierda y pone un rostro serio para concentrarse y cierra sus ojos, pero a su lado se aparece la cuarta onda maldita, The Prophet, Fidchell. Pero la escena se cambia mediante que se levanta una gran cantidad de arena mientras se ve en otra como si fuera el espejo de la chica rubia, siendo una chica de piel morena y de cabellos oscuros y viste un vestido corto beige claro, quien es la amiga de ella llamada Mana. Quien se quita parte del velo para revelar su rostro con sus ojos azules mientras que ve el cielo nocturno en el desierto egipcio mientras que la cámara va hacia tomar el paisaje del mismo y se aparece una luz para un cambio de escena.

 _Kakushitetara hajimaranai yo_

( **Sí te esconderás, no va a comenzar** )

Que ahora en la nueva escena que se muestra, podemos ver a Rean junto con Azazel, Michael y Sirzechs quienes tienen una reunión en base a una foto tomada en uno de los paisajes de Egipto que es un desierto cercano a las pirámides de Guiza y la Gran Esfinge.

 _Jibun no koto ukeiretara_

( **Debes aceptar quien realmente eres** )

Para que se cambie a una en donde se ve a Issei junto con Rias, Akeno, Kuroka, Rarity, Aj quienes se encuentran dentro de la capital de dicho país, El Cairo. Mientras que hacen un tour liderados por Le Fay y Maya quienes se encuentran hablando sobre lo ocurrido que la morena de cabellos castaño oscuro está muy aterrada.

 _Daijoubu sarakedashite_

( **No te preocupes, muéstralo todo** )

Para ver que una serie de jeroglíficos en una pared que les muestra Maya mientras que Issei y las chicas miran detalladamente, en especial Le Fay, sobre una cierta historia que se vincula a lo que la amiga de la descendiente de Morgana Le Fay la tiene tan alterada.

 _Itsudatta hora kagayakeru_

( **Y como siempre, ¡mira! Está brillando** )

Mientras que Le Fay sigue observando los jeroglíficos mientras que cerca estaba Issei quien estaba intrigado, los espíritus de Skeith quien se emana desde el cuerpo del castaño y de Fidchell desde de la maga rubia para que brillen llamando la atención de los presentes y el piso donde estaban los dos portadores de la onda maldita cedía para que ambos caigan al abismo.

 _Sou mune no oku kitsuiteru…_ _(Kitsuiteru)_

( **Sí, todo está apilado en lo profundo del corazón [Apilado]** )

Mientras que las demás aterradas ven como su amiga y su amigo/amor cayeron sin ningún aviso por lo anterior, ahora vemos a Le Fay quien estaba flotando en el aire para ver que diversos destellos de luces hacen alusión que se encuentra en el espacio, pero se estaba cayendo y extiende su mano para que alguien la rescate y ve que es tomada haciendo que su rostro se sonroje.

 _Shoujiku kimi no kimochi (Twinkle your heart)_

( **Tus verdaderos sentimientos [Brilla tu corazón]** )

Pues al ver quien rescataba a Le Fay era Issei quien toma su mano para rescatarla de su caída al vacío mientras se abrazan para que lentamente estén de pie aun abrazados pero la rubia sigue abrazándolo como no hubiera un mañana para ella, pero el castaño termina el abrazo mientras nota que en un espacio oscuro hay diversas luces que lo están viendo a ambos alarmándose que pueda ocurrir algo.

 _Tsutaite, zenbu oshiete!_

( **¡Reúnelos y dímelos todos!** )

Para que un aura dorada se haga presente ante los dos haciendo que Issei muestre su Boosted Gear mientras que se emana de su cuerpo una luz roja carmesí para que active su Balance Breaker y choque de lleno con la luz dorada haciendo una gran luz que ilumina toda la pantalla.

 _Ashita no kimi wo mamoru, zettai ni makketakunai!_

( **Voy a proteger tu mañana, ¡te juro que no voy a perder!** )

Y haciendo un cambio de escena, podemos ver a Rias y Akeno que hacen un ataque mágico combinado del poder de la destrucción y de relámpagos, Kuroka haciendo un ataque de Senjutsu y finalmente Aj y Rarity muestre en su respectivo traje de batalla, Incandescent Force y Preocius Gem haciendo ataques mágicos basados en su elemento hacia diversos enemigos que las rodean.

 _Egao no mahou wa sekai kaeru_

( **La magia de una sonrisa puede cambiar al mundo** )

Ahora con Mana quien está siendo protegida por Le Fay quien prepara un hechizo para defenderse ante los enemigos mientras que ellas tienen un rostro serio, se cambia a una sonrisa para ver que Issei llega a defenderlas mientras que tenía el Balance Breaker del Boosted Gear activado mientras hacía varios cambios de modo con el Cosmos Packing Tri System en su forma perfecta.

 _Furetara kyori wa zero ne kirameki mezamete yuku_

( **Sí podemos tocar una distancia de cero, despertará y brillará** )

Que, en otra escena, podemos ver un hombre que comienza a emanar un aura dorada como el sol para que Issei haga su rugir mientras que materializa la armadura, pero su aura está ahora de un carmesí escarlata para ir de lleno ante su contrincante quien choca su ataque y un gran destello de luz se aparece en la escena para que se cambie y se nota a Issei quien estaba mirando al cielo.

 _Afureteku ai no hikari nobasatsu ni gyutto… dakishimete!_

( **No dejes ir la desbordante luz del amor y abrázala… ¡muy fuerte!** )

Pero de un abrazo fuerte por parte de las chicas que tienen sentimientos por él culmina su mirada mientras que Mana, junto con Aj y Rarity les avisan para seguir su camino e Issei, con una sonrisa va hacían donde se encuentran con las chicas mientras que la cámara estaba detrás de ellos en un terreno cercano al desierto mientras se levanta rápidamente hacia el cielo culminando la música de fondo.

* * *

El sábado era un día esperado por todos por dos cosas, un día donde la semana escolar termina y permite relajarse. Así como que algunos van a hacer lo que desean el fin de semana. En el caso de Ise no era así en ningún momento.

El camino a casa era más que tedioso dado que se sentía exhausto con todo lo que estaba pasando en la escuela. El Festival Deportivo estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y eso conlleva a varias cosas que uno normalmente no pensará que sucederán, pero suceden.

En primer lugar, tenemos con las decisiones de las clases en algo sobre que hacer para el Festival cultural. Se decidió hacer que haya juegos de Festivales que hay en la época de verano. Si bien la idea de tener un Festival Escolar donde participar no como un simple cliente sino como un estudiante le gustaba, pero no quita que a veces algunos se ponen muy parlanchines con sus ideas. Gracias a que Twilight y Pinkie ya participaron en uno hace unos meses pues ellas han tomado el liderazgo mientras el resto las obedece. Con tal que todo vaya bien pues no hay de que temer y que aún hay unos días más para las preparaciones, Ise sólo siguió caminando sin muchas preocupaciones más que la declaración de Rainbow sobre algo sobre una canción… está empezando a temer lo que pasará a futuro.

-Hey Ise. – ante el asombro de este, Azazel parecía esperarlo en una de las calles que tomaba de camino a su casa.

-¿Azazel? Pensé que seguías en la escuela.

-Nah, ya terminé todo lo que tenía que hacer, además que ya están arreglados unos asuntos para el Festival Escolar por lo que me estoy tomando un descanso. – el joven asintió a esas palabras mientras caminaba con el caído a su lado. – Es más, hay algunos asuntos que deseo hablar contigo.

-¿Cuáles? – Ise sabía que si bien la relación entre ambas a veces pasa de gritos e insultos, el caído es un mentor para él y casi como un tío por lo que no duda en escucharlo cuando él desea hablar.

-Un tema que concierne con el Boosted Gear. ¿Qué has logrado estos días?

-La verdad… nada. Es como si estuviera estancado. Lo único que logro mejorar es mi resistencia y el control sobre los Cosmic Packs pero de ahí… no logro más. Mi entrenamiento físico va bien pero aparte de eso…

-Es como imagine, has tocado techo. – Ise miro al caído con sorpresa. – Verás Ise, Ddraig se comunicó conmigo a través de la Joya de Fafrir para pedir mi opinión sobre un tema. – Azazel se detuvo al igual que el castaño. – El Boosted Gear no te da acceso al poder que está a tu alcance porque aún te falta algo. Una revelación o un sentimiento que active el cambio, tal como el Balance Breaker.

-Sí, eso ya lo había deducido…

-Lo que no has deducido es que tu potencial real yace en que adquieras ese poder. Sin este no podrás seguir creciendo. – Ise bajo la cabeza al oír eso. – Ise, eres el Sekiryuutei con menos talento en toda la historia y aun así has llegado más lejos que cualquier otro que ha intentado tener el poder de Ddraig. Eso y que la influencia de los Cosmic Packs tiene mucho que ver. Sin ellas no habrías logrado este nivel sin tener que apoyarte en la Juggernaut Drive, al menos no tan rápido.

-Lo sé… Estos tres, al inicio maldije el momento que los tuve ya que me hicieron dar cuenta lo frágil que soy en verdad… que no importa cuanto lo intente no podía huir de mis miedos y fracasos. – El joven miro el cielo que se tornaba rojizo. – Ahora me alegro de tenerlos ya que gracias a ellos he crecido y conocido gente que se volvió muy importante para mí. – Era verdad, sin ellos…. No hubiera conocido a Twilight y el resto… ni pasado lo que vivió en esas dos semanas en la isla.

-Por ello… creo que es irónico el nombre que tuviste en el modo Ruina… Crimson Cosmos… Cosmos es algo que se usa para nombrar todo lo que existe en este mundo, en el universo… Mostrar la Armonía que hay en este que lo hace tan magnífico. – Azazel rio un poco. – Por ello es irónico que tú, un ser que representa el Caos tenga una forma cuyo nombre lo liga a la Armonía. Tal vez sea un indicio que buscas un Balance.

-¿Un balance?

-Así es… tal como tus espadas Oblivion y Oathkeeper, como has logrado afrontar tu oscuridad para seguir aquí en la luz. Tal vez sea eso lo que indirectamente has buscado… Será interesante ver el nuevo poder que tendrás. – Ise rio un poco a las palabras de Azazel ya que él también estaba ansioso de ver eso. – Sólo queda ver que sorpresa nos traerás.

-Habrá que esperar. – Ise aún temía perder de nuevo el control y entrar en el Modo Ruina pero según esos 3, las probabilidades ahora son menores ya que tiene el poder Perfecto de los 3 pero si pasa algo que lo ponga extremadamente furioso… - A todo esto, no creí que Ddraig te pidiera un consejo.

-Le preocupa también lo que Elsha le comentó sobre sus técnicas originales que creyó pérdidas para siempre. – Azazel se detuvo y miro al joven con seriedad. – Ise, Ddraig cuando tuvo un cuerpo era un ser de gran poder. Uno que si aún tuviera forma física te aseguro que estaría en los primeros puestos del Top 10 mundial.

[Me halagas] – ambos sonrieron a la poca modestia del Welsh Dragon.

-Te lo aseguro, cuando las tres facciones luchamos para detenerlos no te imaginas lo que era esa lucha, los Dragones furiosos son de temer.

[Ya dije que lo sentía, era un mocoso…]

-Lo sé Ddraig pero no quita que ustedes dos, los Dragones Celestiales eran seres de temer. Si bien las técnicas que se han visto en el Boosted Gear son dos, Ddraig tenía más… una que le permitía penetrar cualquier defensa y…

-Las llamas rojas… Ddraig me lo comentó una vez. – Ise recordó que Ddraig más de una vez dijo que sus llamas era lo que lo hacía distinto al resto de Dragones Mortales.

[Cuando conocí a Albion las selle y no las volví a usar nunca, pocos son los que sabían de mis llamas... Pensar que Fafnir te lo diría]

-Hey, necesito toda la información posible para decirte esto Ddriag y a ti también Ise. – el caído miro al joven con seriedad. – Bien tengas esa nueva forma, te será posible tener esos dos nuevos poderes según lo que me dijeron. Como desbloquearlos, no lo sé, pero lo que si estoy seguro es que Dios planeó que sólo cuando Ddriag y Albion charlaran de manera común y se respetaran… la data de esos poderes sea accesible. En verdad aún hay mucho que investigar, pero eso se verá una vez logres tu meta más próxima.

[Es verdad, según lo que hemos logrado describir aquí… sólo depende de ti que logres el cambio compañero, una vez lo hagas nuevas posibilidades se abrirán a nosotros] – Ddraig sonaba emocionado en verdad como se desarrollará esto.

-Es verdad, además… creo que ya tengo nombre para la nueva forma.

-Aún no la obtienes, pero ya piensas en nombres… Jajaja, sin duda estas emocionado. – el joven se sonrojo ante la risa de Azazel. – Jajaja, vamos sabes que juego contigo. – el caído le dio al Sekiryuutei unas palmas en la espalda. – Lo lograrás, has hecho lo imposible más de una vez… tanto tú como Vali serán los Dragones Celestiales más poderosos que existirán.

-Agradezco el voto de confianza Azazel. – El caído sonrió a esas palabras. – A otra cosa… ¿Tenias algo más de que hablar?

-Oh si… bueno, dado que todo se resolvió con un sorteo y demás ya no puedo hacer nada así que… Sirzches sal de esa esquina que no haré nada.

El joven se sorprendió al ver que en efecto, el Maou Carmesí estaba atrás de una de las esquinas antes de llegar a la residencia Hyoudo. Este de veía serio por alguna razón….

-Azazel… te recuerdo que todo fue por sorteo, no puedes ir contra ello.

-Jajaja, lo sé lo sé…. Pero sólo quería ver tu reacción y si en verdad ibas a venir hasta aquí para evitarlo. Tras ver que es así, los veo mañana. ¡Jaja jaja jaja! – Con eso dicho, Azazel se fue del lugar riendo sin parar ante la obvia confusión de Ise y Ddraig.

[¿Y a él que mosco le pico?]

-Ni idea Ddraig… ¿Qué está pasando Sirzches? – el Maou tomó al joven del brazo, ver la seriedad en los ojos de este lo puso de nervios.

-Algo sumamente importante para la Alianza Ise-kun. – Al oír eso, tanto joven como Dragón se pusieron tensos ¿Qué puede ser tan importante?

* * *

[¿Es broma…?] – Ddraig no podía creer lo que había oído. – [¡Devuélvanme mis sentimientos de preocupación!]

Ise estaba de acuerdo con su compañero. Tras llegar a casa y esperar que el resto llegue para dar la noticia sumamente importante que el Maou tenía para ellos… en verdad no espero que fuera algo de este tipo.

-¿Un Festival Deportivo? – Todos en la sala de estar, incluido todo el grupo Gremory, Los Elementos de la Armonía y las tres amas de casa hicieron la pregunta conjunta al Maou quien asintió feliz con un Rean que se mostraba complicado por lo que pasaba.

-No crean, yo puse la misma cara de ustedes cuando me enteré de esto. – Rean se rasco la nuca al decir eso. – Para colmo me eligieron como Organizador.

-¡Yo pienso que es genial, es el mejor modo de demostrar lo genial que soy! – Rainbow sonreía al imaginar las competiciones que habrá.

-Ahm… Rainbow… Es una competencia para las Facciones Bíblicas… No podemos participar… -Fluttershy bajo a su amiga de su nube al mismo tiempo que esta se desanimaba con la noticia.

-Justo de eso les quería hablar. – Todos pasaron a ver a Sirzches quien sacó un papel que tenía una lista. – Si bien todo este asunto es para que la amistad entre los 3 Grandes poderes, se decidió que dejaríamos participar a los que viven en esta casa como un modo de mostrar nuestro agradecimiento por todo lo que han hecho por la Alianza.

-Minuto… ¿Nos está diciendo que podemos participar nya? – Kuroka se mostró sorprendida al oír eso. - ¿Cómo decidirán quienes de nosotros…?

-Un sorteo se llevó acabo. Aquí tengo la lista… -El Maou puso el papel en frente de ellos. – Obviamente seres como Kuroka-san, Ravel-san, Irina-san y Raynare-san ya tienen grupos debido a lo que son.

-Es verdad… Justo Miguel-sama me llamó para avisarme de un evento importante, parece que es este. – La castaña se rasco la nuca con algo de pena.

-Entonces… Veamos… - Aki tomo la lista y se sorprendió enormemente al ver los nombres. – Es… interesante…

-Juro que todo fue al alzar. – El Maou dijo eso con una gran sonrisa…. Por alguna razón no le creen… La Lista va así…

El equipo de los demonios: Ise, Twilight, Pinkie.

El equipo de los Caídos: Rainbow, Aj, Ayane.

El equipo de los Ángeles: Fluttershy, Rarity, Fay.

Ver como los que no pertenecen a ninguna facción fueron distribuidos saco una sonrisa nerviosa a todos, casi parece que fue adrede y que además eso era lo que los preocupa en gran medida. Por su lado Rainbow, Ayane y Xenovia sonreían con emoción… están dejando que sus personalidades competitivas tomen control de ellas…. De nuevo.

-Veo que será un evento interesante ¿Podemos ir a ver? – Luna sonreía con emoción, la idea de ver como las 3 Fuerzas de la Alianza juegan como mocosos de secundaria le parece muy divertida.

-Por supuesto que pueden ir, ustedes y mi madre son parte del grupo VIP que verá todo en directo.

-Oh, es un gesto muy amable de su parte Sirzches-san. – Celestia sonreía por el tan buen gesto del Maou. – Estar en casa todo el tiempo aburre.

-Será una buena oportunidad para alejar a las arpías… - Venelana dijo eso con un tono sombrío mientras Celestia y Luna asentían con una sonrisa maléfica… Una que puso de nervios a todos.

-Es el embarazo…. Están muy susceptibles a los cambios de humor y demás… - Rean miró al Maou quien rio complicado, no extraña esos días… - Por cierto ¿En serio Emma y Fie irán también?

-Si, ambas se ofrecieron como médico y árbitro respectivamente. Dicen que desean alejarse de tanto trabajo y tanta información… apuesto que fue idea de Celine. – Rean le tuvo que dar la razón a su amigo, conociendo a esa gata. – Pero en serio chicos, espero que se diviertan mañana.

-Así será Onii-sama, en verdad lo esperamos con ansias. – Todos asintieron dándole a Rias la razón mientras que Fay suspiraba, un día perdido en su investigación, justo lo que le faltaba.

- _Oh bueno, al menos es para pasar tiempo con mis amigos. –_ Aunque la idea de pasar tiempo con sus amigos, hacía que el sacrificio valga la pena.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, en alguna parte de Egipto…

-Mi Señor… Ya casi tenemos todos los preparativos para lograr nuestra meta. – Un hombre le hablaba a algo en frente suyo, este era una especie de Sarcófago Egipcio pero no era nada lujoso… era de piedra y estaba muy dañado aunque lo que resaltaba de este eran los jeroglíficos que estaban escritos en la piedra y 7 orificios de formas distintas. – Le aseguro que pronto… muy pronto usted va a…

-Aún hablando con nuestro Lord por lo que veo. – Una mujer de figura esbelta de cabello negro y ojos verdes oscuro, usando una túnica que los Egipcios usaron en su época antigua, además de una especie de collar… collar que tenía el símbolo de un ojo en este. - ¿Pidiendo perdón por dejar huir a Mana?

-Cierra la boca Ishizu. – el hombre se dio al vuelta y se pudo ver que era un hombro mucho mayor, ya en sus 50 años, su barba y cabello blanco resaltaban sobre su bronceada piel y que además, sus ojos grises sólo le daban un aire más mayor. – Era responsabilidad tuya y de Mahad de vigilar a esa niña.

-Oh, vamos tío Aknam… ¿En serio creíste que aún con toda la vigilancia que Mahad y yo le dábamos no hallaría el modo para huir? Mahad sabe que Mana es muy hábil en la magia desde que estuvo un par de años en esa organización de Magos "Golden Dawn" se volvió más hábil incluso, no es una genio por nada. – El hombre gruño a las palabras de la mujer. – Tranquilo… Marik mandó a varios de sus hombres a seguirla, incluso Shad está apoyando en la búsqueda.

-¡Ese no es el punto! – el hombre grito con fuerza pero la chica no se inmutó. - ¡Sabes perfectamente que esa maldita mocosa se llevó uno de los 7 artículos que necesitamos para despertar a nuestro Señor! ¡Sabes que sin los 7 objetos y los 7 usuarios no podemos hacer el ritual!

-Relájate… Aún faltan varios días para que sea el día indicado para este. La chica no puede haber ido muy lejos, por más hábil que sea con la magia no puede ocultar del todo el rastro mágico que tiene… Si trata de usar un círculo de Transporte para salir del país, lo sabremos gracias a Karim, sabes que él que puede detectar todo con ese ojo suyo.

-Aún así, quiero a esa mocosa aquí en mi presencia… Si se atreve a pedir apoyo…

-Lo dudo, como has oído la Facción Bíblica está tan ocupada en sus propios asuntos internos, que de por sí son un desastre, y con forjar Alianzas con las mitologías que aún se mantienen algo fuertes que no se están prestando atención a la Facción Egipcia… Sabes que a ojos de todos, somos débiles.

-Eso cambiara pronto, esa maldita religión y su Dios fueron el inicio de la decadencia de nuestros Dioses y te aseguro que cuando logremos nuestra meta… La Facción Egipcia será la más poderosa del mundo. – Aknam miró el sarcófago hecho de piedra. – Con nuestro señor… será así.

-Como digas tío… Con su permiso, me retiro. – la mujer se dio media vuelta para dirigirse a la salida del lugar a paso lento. Cuando salió de la recamara y fue al pasillo hecho de viejos ladrillos y carente de luz ya que sólo era alumbrado por unas antorchas en las paredes… - Oh Mana… ¿Por qué decidiste hacer tal cosa? ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión sobre la meta que teníamos? ¿Acaso haber ido a esa organización hizo algún cambio en ti? – La mujer se detuvo unos segundos. – No importa… Mana, lo que estás haciendo solo es un intento inútil de resistirte a nuestros destinos… Lo que deba pasar pasará, esa es la voluntad de nuestros Dioses.

Dicho eso, la mujer siguió caminando con paso firme para poder reunirse con el tal Mahad, debe saber si hay alguna noticia sobre el paradero de… su cuñada.

* * *

El sonido de los fuegos artificiales que marcaban el evento de hoy sonaban con gran fuerza. El estadio donde el evento se iba a llevar a cabo estaba ya con todos los participantes del evento. Por un lado estaban los Ángeles, ellos tenían sus blancas alas afuera y los halos sobre sus cabezas, con eso no puedes dudar de que son Ángeles. Por otro lado estaban los Ángeles caídos, ellos mostrando sus alas negras.

Los que son del equipo de los demonios vestían unos buzos de color rojo, los ángeles vestían lo buzos de color blanco y los caídos los de color negro. Debido a que los del grupo Gremory son demonios visten el buzo rojo con Kurama teniendo un pañuelo en su cuello del mismo color. Debido a que Ise, Twilight, Pinkie y Kuroka van con ellos pues también llevan el buzo de color rojo. Raynare, Rainbow, Aj y Ayane al estar de parte de los caídos llevan los buzos negros. Irina, Fluttershy, Rarity y Fay llevan los buzos blancos al ser parte del equipo de los ángeles.

Si bien todo parece calmado, se puede sentir un poquito de presión en el ambiente, era más que obvio ya que si bien de por si hay una alianza entre las 3 Facciones de la Biblia, no era muy común que los miembros de esta interactuen entre sí.

-Awawa… Siento las intenciones de algunos. – Asia tembló un poco al ver la cara de algunos caídos. – Que miedo…

-Tranquila Asia, ellos parecen intimidantes, nada más. – Ray acarició la cabeza de la rubia para calmar sus nervios.

-Pues yo espero que esto no se vuelva un modo para sacar frustraciones. – Ayane miro al equipo al cual pertenece y… - Puedo soñar…

- _ **En verdad dudo que esos de ahí se tomen esto como un evento deportivo. –**_ Magus se sentía confuso con todo esto.

 _ **-¿Por qué los líderes aceptaron esto si saben que su propia gente no es tan… comprensiva?**_

 _ **-Deja que ellos arreglen sus problemas Innis, nosotros sólo debemos centrarnos en evitar salir heridos. –**_ Skeith sentía que estas no iban a ser unas horas pacíficas.

Ise, Akeno y Ayane rieron nerviosos mientras se veían las caras. Mientras que hacia ellos se acercaba Irina, quien había ido a ver a su equipo para informar que las tres invitadas ya estaban aquí, siendo acompañada por una figura conocida, el Arcángel Miguel.

-¡Amigos, miren con quien vine!

-Geez… no lo sé… ¿Quién será? – Aj rodó los ojos al decir mientras la castaña al notar su propia idiotez en el comentario sonrió avergonzada.

-Jeje, cuanto tiempo jóvenes. Yo, el Arcángel Miguel, les doy la bienvenida al estadio. – Así era, frente a ellos estaba el líder de los Ángeles desde la muerte del Dios Bíblico. Miguel vestía el mismo buzo blanco que el resto de los Ángeles, se le veía emocionado por lo que venía. – Creo que han sido ya unos meses que no nos vemos.

-Es un gusto verlo nuevamente Miguel-sama. – Rias y Twilight dijeron eso en nombre de sus grupos mientras todos hacían una referencia.

-Ooooh, ver en persona al líder de los Ángeles… ¡Me alegro de haberme unido al grupo Gremory!

-Rossweise querida, relájate… - Rarity trataba de calmar a la chica que se mostraba más que feliz y conmovida.

Mientras eso pasaba, Rean con los demás organizadores ya preparaban todo para la ceremonia de inauguración. Todo con la mayor seriedad posible, hecho por los mejores profesionales…

-Oigan… ¿Dónde se conecta esto?

-Ahm… no lo sé, quizás en ese orificio de ahí.

-Pero no es la entrada. Aquí dice que es HDMI y eso es otra cosa.

…. Quizás si tengan problemas técnicos. Rean quién observaba la interacción de esos 3 sólo se dio un palmazo en la cara, esos idiotas. Sentir la mano de alguien en su hombro lo hizo voltear.

-¿Problemas Rean? – Una mujer de lentes miraba al adulto con gracia mientras este suspiraba.

-Más de los que crees Emma, más de los que crees. – La mujer no pudo evitar reír un poco, recuerda que Rean en sus días escolares siempre fue elegido para esta clase de tareas debido a su gran paciencia. – Ahora entiendo porque Grayfia me advirtió que debía estar alerta.

-Bueno, no esperes que todos sepan usar la tecnología humana Rean. – La llegada de Fie al lugar, vistiendo un buzo de color lavanda y un silbato en el cuello le hizo reír un poco. – Lo sé, me veo ridícula… todo esto fue idea de Emma.

-Oh vamos, te ves bien Fie. Sólo debes enfocarte en eso. – la demonio rodó los ojos a esas palabras. – Por cierto, deja que Celine se encargue de ellos.

-¿Cómo? – el humano al voltear se fijó en que de hecho, la gata estaba dirigiendo a los encargados de los equipos y cuando uno le preguntaba algo estúpido o que había dicho con suma claridad… ojalá estén vacunados contra el tétano. – Pobres idiotas…

-Celine desea las cosas bien hechas, si la vieras cuando los documentos no están en orden. – Fie dijo eso con una gota de sudor, el último que sufrió su ira terminó con la cara tan lastimada que lo llevaron al hospital para reconstrucción facial… - En fin ¿Cómo va la vida con esas tres Rean?

-¿La verdad o lo que deseo creer? – las dos mujeres rieron a sus palabras. – Bien, aunque ya iniciaron con los antojos y sus cambios de humor… Un salmón en salsa de tomate… ¿Dónde has oído de algo así?

-No lo sé Rean, escuché que en algunos países hay cosas similares. – Emma trató de recordar si había visto algo así. – Pero ellas están bien y eso es lo importante.

-Vamos a chequeos una vez a la semana, para ver que es por lo que mis genes pueden hacer dado que si bien todo se ve normal, nunca está de más ser precavidos. – ambas mujeres asintieron a esas palabras.

-Yo aún sigo esperando mi momento Rean. – El adulto de atraganto con su propia saliva ante la sugerencia de Fie.

-Igual yo, créeme Rean… he mejorado mucho en ese ámbito desde la última vez. – Rean estuvo muy tentado a decir algo muy subido de tono, pero el sonido de su nombre siendo llamado lo impidió.

-Agh, me llaman…

-Ve, yo estaré en la zona médica. Debido a que soy la médico del día de hoy. – Emma se fue tras darle un guiño y caminar hacia su lugar de trabajo… Rean sólo pudo ver el movimiento de caderas de la mujer, aún recuerda como esas se movían cuando…

-Rean… deja de quedarte como idiota viendo las caderas de Emma y reacciona. – Fie pellizco el brazo del humano quien se quejó de inmediato mientras ella suspiraba. – Cielos… Tal vez no tenga la figura de Emma pero… si tengo la técnica para reemplazarla. – Ver como la demonio se pasaba la lengua por los labios hizo que Rean sienta una corriente eléctrica en todo su cuerpo. – Nos vemos luego Rean.

Fie se dirigió a su lugar de trabajo mientras que él… él trataba de calmarse… esas dos, tal vez tenga tres bellas mujeres con él ahora pero… esas dos si saben incitar a uno…

-Ahm… señor Rean, lo estamos llamando…

-Dame… Dame unos minutos, no estoy en condiciones para caminar ahora. – Rean miro al demonio que estaba trabajando con los aparatos electrónicos. – Sólo… unos minutos…

El demonio asintió al entender a que se refiere, parece que tuvo un encuentro muy impactante. Celine se paró en el hombro de su amigo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Pervertido. – la gata rio al escuchar el gruñido de este, como extrañaba molestarlo.

En la zona VIP, lugar donde se puede ver todo el espectáculo que habrá, que en realidad es un montón de asientos bien posicionados para ver la zona deportiva del estadio. Varios invitados especiales estaban ahí, siendo Venelana, Celestia y Luna con los lobos Skoll y Hati… Ambos sus fieles guarda espaldas. Si bien había en el lugar personas de distintas facciones de los 3 Poderes, había una persona que resaltaba ya que no era de las facciones que participan aquí.

-Oh, hola. Cuanto tiempo. – Las tres mujeres y los lobos miraron a la izquierda para ver a la recién llegada. – Que coincidencia.

-Atenea-sama. – Celestia se sorprendió al ver a la Diosa Griega. - ¿Qué…?

-Vine a ver la competencia. – La Diosa se sentó al lado de Luna quien se mostró nerviosa – Ufufu, no hay nada que temer. Sólo vine como espectadora y representante de la Facción Griega.

-¿Por qué…?

-Mi padre… si bien apoya la Alianza y demás, no es alguien que desee estar cerca a alguien quien tiene el rostro del que mato a mi hermano. – Las tres mujeres asintieron algo asustadas. – Jeje, yo no pienso como mi padre y muchos del Olimpo. Mi hermano hizo muchas cosas que no iban con nuestras ideas aún en las épocas de paz… su muerte fue consecuencia de su propia codicia. – la Diosa miro a las tres con una clara sonrisa. – Además, él no es el monstruo que mi padre y el resto dicen que es… yo lo sé muy bien. – Ver la sonrisa de la Diosa y como hablaba de Haou era como…

-Atenea-sama, usted estuvo… - la Diosa sólo sonrió a la pregunta inconclusa de Venelana. – Ya veo… Aún cuándo él…

-Si, aún cuando él la amaba a ella… En momentos como esos me hubiera gustado ser una simple mortal. – las tres mujeres miraron con algo de tristeza a la Diosa Griega quien sacó de su vestido un papel y lo lanzó al aire para que este sea tomado por una lechuza que volaba sobre el lugar. – Mi mensajera, avisará que ya estoy aquí… por cierto, felicidades por los bebés, Rean debe estar muy feliz.

Las tres embarazadas sonrieron a esas palabras, sin duda alguna esta mujer era una Diosa en todo el sentido de la palabra.

-Miguel, ya va a iniciar la ceremonia de inauguración. – Gabriel apareció en escena. - ¡Oh, hola a todos! – la arcángel se alegró de ver a los jóvenes con quienes lucho en la batalla contra Loki.

-Es bueno verla Gabriel-sama. – Todos saludaron a la mujer quien sonrió a esas palabras.

-Tengamos un juego limpio, esto será divertido. – Gabriel dijo eso con una gran sonrisa para luego pasar a ver a Ise. – Lo olvidaba Ise-san, Sera-chan ha estado de mal humor últimamente…. ¿Sabes por qué?

-Ahm… no, que yo tenga una idea ella no tiene motivos para estar molesta. – El castaño trato de hacer memoria mientras todos sus amigos, novias e incluso los seres dentro de él lo miraban con los ojos entre cerrados. - ¿Qué…?

-No lo sé Ise-kun… ¿Seguro que no lo sabes? – Kaori se acercó y le puso un dedo en el pecho. – Tal vez... En Kyoto…

-Un gesto amable de cierta… Kyuubi. – Xenovia se puso a su derecha.

-Y un casi… beso. – Pinkie se puso a la izquierda.

Mientras el joven razonaba esas palabras, muchas ideas fueron a su cabeza y todas eran ridículas… Como si fuera posible.

-Pero… si Yasaka-san sólo jugaba, aunque la idea del beso es… ¡Of! – el codazo doble de Rias y Twilight basto para mandarlo al suelo ante la mirada de pena del resto y la confusa de Gabriel.

-Oh… Ya veo… ¡No importa, ya veré como subir su ánimo! ¡Les deseo buena suerte! – La Arcángel se fue tras Miguel con un Sekiryuutei tratando de recuperar el aire.

La vista de Azazel yendo a saludar a Miguel con un apretón de manos hizo creer a todos que había una extraña tensión entre ambos… Una muy fuerte tensión….

-Akeno…. – la llegada de Baraquiel al lugar para luego mirar a su hija quien por obvias razones estaba en el equipo contrario de su padre… padre e hija luchando era…

-….. – Akeno sólo se dio media vuelta sin decir nada, sin mirar a su padre ni nada…

Baraquiel se mostraba en shock, casi como si una roca de mil toneladas le cayera encima mientras Akeno sin que él lo viera sacaba su lengua en señal de broma, se nota que la chica disfruta molestar a su padre…

 _ **-Eso lo heredaste de tu madre mi otra yo… -**_ Innis rio un poco al ver que la chica en verdad estaba feliz de pasar el día con su padre.

Bueno, se dio el inicio de la ceremonia de inauguración al Festival Deportivo. Para ahorrarnos detalles y demás… se dirá que se tomaron los clásicos eventos de las escuelas en cada Festival Deportivo Japonés. Todo porque lo encontraron interesante… Cuando Rean terminó de dar las reglas y demás, cada líder iba a motivar a sus equipos.

-¡Escuchen todos, esto es una guerra disfrazada… por lo que no me molestará que enloquezcan! ¡Aunque seamos aliados, estoy seguro que tienen mucho que decirles a todos ellos como los altos precios en los intercambios y demás entre el paraíso y los demonios! ¡Deben tener mucho estrés así que vayan y dejen salir la locura! ¡Se los permito!

-¡OOOOOOOOOOOO! – el grito de los caídos a las palabras de Azazel hicieron que Ray, Aj, Rainbow y Ayane se vean las caras nerviosas con Penemue dándose una palmada en la cara con Rean teniendo un tic en el ojo. Por otro lado…

-Jajaja parece que los caídos están con energía. – Miguel sonreía a la escena para luego ver a su equipo. – No podemos caer en sus provocaciones y mucho menos caer en sus juegos. No podemos caer en desgracia ante los caídos y los demonios. – los ángeles se veían firmes y decididos. – Es como lo hemos enseñado, nuestro deber es dar un castigo divino a los herejes. Hay que seguir las palabras de Dios. Denles Luces.

-¡Señor les daremos un juicio justo! – el grito de los ángeles hizo que Rarity, Fay y Fluttershy vean a Irina con miedo quien se había dejado llevar y dio el grito de batalla del resto… sólo para notar que se estaba dejando llevar. Rean por su lado estaba temblando de la rabia… líderes idiotas…

Por el lado de los demonios, los 4 novatos se reunieron y mientras todos intercambiaban saludos. Sirzches apareció con una Serafall en traje de porrista, la Maou noto que Ise la saludo con la mano y esta sólo desvió la mirada con un Hmph bien sonoro ante la obvia confusión del joven. Pero volviendo al tema…

-Como ven, tanto Grimori como el Paraíso están con mucha energía. Debemos ir con todo para no perder. Incluso si esto es para una actividad de amistad seria rudo contenerse… vayan con todo.

-¡ARMAGEDOOOOOOOON! – El grito de los demonios hizo que los más calmados del grupo de jóvenes se vean entre ellos preocupados… hasta Pinkie se dejó llevar y dio el grito de batalla…

 _ **[Sostente bien niño… esto se ve mal] –**_ Los tres Cosmic Packs dijeron eso con suma preocupación… Ise les tuvo que dar la razón, tenían un mal presentimiento.

* * *

Mientras Serafall se había unido al grupo de porritas dando ánimos como sólo ella sabe. La carrera de obstáculos era el primer evento… como el nombre lo dice, sólo hay que evitar obstáculos y todo solucionado… Como si fuera tan simple…

Ise estaba con Kurama para la carrera, eran dos por equipo por lo que Rainbow estaba con los caídos y Fluttershy por los ángeles con otros más. Los 4 se vieron las caras para luego asentir, deseándose buena suerte.

-¿¡Listos!? – Fie estaba en la línea de salida. - ¡Fuera! – la chica apretó el gatillo de la pistola para dar inicio a la carrera.

Todos los concursantes salieron a velocidad, obviamente Rainbow tomó la delantera con Kurama cerca de ella. Esos dos parecen querer ir con todo desde el inicio. Pero tras llegar todos a la mitad de esta…

"¡Gyaooooooooooooooooooon!"

"¡Kyueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen!"

"¡Gowangowan!"

El sonido de varias bestias en el lugar hizo que todos se detengan al ver a…

-¿¡Qué son esas cosas!? – Rainbow se detuvo en seco con Kurama a su lado tras ver a las bestias en frente suyo. - ¿¡Esos son los obstáculos!?

- _¿¡Quién fue el Imbécil que puso estas cosas aquí!? –_ Kurama notaba como el maldito perro de tres cabezas lo miraba.

-¡Kya, son animales monstruosos! – Fluttershy alcanzó a los dos con Ise y noto que esos eran. - ¡Una Hydra, una Cerbero y un Ziz! – la chica conocía de esos animales dado lo que leyó de animales mitológicos.

-¡Sabía que esto no iba ser pacifico! ¡Maldita sea mi suerte! – Ise noto como los demás competidores eran mordidos, rasguños y hasta apretados por esas cosas.

-¡Parece que los competidores se han hecho amigos de los animales, bien por ellos, que hermosa escena! – el grito de uno de los comentadores hizo que Rean vaya y le dé un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡NO ES ASÍ IMBÉCIL! – Los 3 jóvenes y lobo gritaron sin miramientos al ver que esto se salía de control.

- **Veo que la tienen difícil chicos. –** Uno de los monstruos habló… era Tannin.

[¿¡Tannin!? ¿¡Te prestaste para este circo!?]

 **-La verdad… Estaba aburrido y me dijeron que yo haría buen papel para esto. –** los 4 sobrevivientes tuvieron que darle la razón, era un dragón a fin de cuentas. **– Así que… -** Tannin acumuló fuego en la boca… - **Debo cumplir mi trabajo.**

-¡CORRAAAAAAAN! – Ise dio el grito de retirada a los sobrevivientes…. Lo único que se vio fue una gran llamarada….

* * *

Al final… Kurama ganó porque la explosión lo mando volando hacia la meta. Rainbow e Ise terminaron encima de unas de las carpas donde se concentran los equipos de los Ángeles. Mientras Fluttershy al ver el desastre no dudo en usar su mirada sobre cada bestia del lugar, incluso Tannin. La chica regaño a todos por sus acciones, pidió al Cerbero que escupa al pobre demonio que tenía en la boca una de sus cabezas… el perro sólo obedeció como niño bueno. Luego de esto, la chica se ganó el título de la Domadora de Bestias entre toda la Alianza… Esto es patético…

Siguiendo, Kuroka ganó el concurso de saltar y comer panes porque… todos sus oponentes eran hombres y ella al saltar… pues…. Sólo digamos que el ángel que participó casi se va al bando de los caídos. Koneko, Fay y Ayane participaron en la competencia de escalar la soga donde obviamente la kunoichi obtuvo la victoria.

Aki y Kaori en la carrera de tres piernas contra Ray y Penemue además de Irina y Gabriel… al final la victoria fue decidida por final de fotografía…. Lo más gracioso es que el hecho de que el pecho de Gabriel sea un centímetro más grande que el de Penemue es… extraño pero una victoria es una victoria.

Ahora mismo estamos en la carrera de llevar un objeto a la meta, donde tomas un papel y debes llevar algo o alguien que tenga relación con lo dicho ahí.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento… - Ise estaba en la línea de salida con otro demonio a su lado.

-Adelante vaquero, no es tan malo. Tal vez esta vez tengas suerte. – Aj estaba con una caída a su lado, la rubia parecía divertirse.

-Es cierto querido, muestra ese espíritu deportivo. Yo que no soy de estas cosas… - Rarity hizo un movimiento sensual con su cabello. – Me divierto. – el ángel que estaba al lado de ella estaba luchando contra deseos mundanos… Se nota por sus alas.

 _ **-El género masculino es… estúpido….**_ – Skeith se avergonzaba de su género, que humillante ver algo así.

Ise optó por ver las cosas por el lado bueno. Bien oyó el BANG, corrió a tomar el papel con lo que debe llevar al igual que el resto pero….

-¿¡Quién es Yakitori-sensei!?

-¿¡Alguno de los presentes es Tasogareiro no Utatsukai!?

-¿¡Donde voy a sacar un hombre que estuvo embarazado!?

Los tres jóvenes vieron lo que les tocó a sus compañeros y abrieron con miedo sus papeles… La primera fue Aj que al ver lo que estaba escrito casi se desmaya… la persona que te gusta…¿¡Era broma!? ¿¡Quién fue el Imbécil y descerebrado que escribió esto!? Por instinto sus ojos se posaron en Sairaorg quien miraba todo con una sonrisa, la rubia estaba más que tentada que ir y mostrar que sus sentimientos ya no eran sólo de amistad pero… No olvidemos que Aj puede ser muy honesta pero en estos temas… es nueva. La chica se volvió roja como un tomate y calló al suelo inconsciente ante la sorpresa de sus amigos.

-¡Y una ya cayó señores!

-¿¡Acaso estamos en esa clase de competencia!? – Rarity abrió el suyo y se horrorizo al ver que debía llevar al… al más sucio del lugar. Rarity Belle, la chica más pulcra y limpia, de buenos modales… debe de llevar de la mano a un ser lleno de bacterias y microbios…. – ¡NOOOOOOOOOO!

Rarity salió huyendo del lugar ante la mirada confusa de todos… Ise al ver lo que había pasado… ver que sólo quedaba él, ver que si haya el objeto gana… abrió el papel y la mandíbula cayó al suelo al ver lo que tenía que buscar… Solo uno aquí cumple esas condiciones.

Corrió inmediatamente hacia su objetivo que era…

-¡Serafall! – el Sekiryuutei se paró frente a la Maou quien se sorprendió al verlo. – Necesito que vengas conmigo.

-¿A-ah? ¿Por qué yo? – en efecto, la pregunta era más que válida. – Sabes bien que… - Sentir como Ise tomaba sus manos y la miraba con pasión la dejo muda y la sonrojo un poco. – Ise….

-Serafall… No puede ser cualquiera… Debes ser solamente tú, ahora mismo… ¡Eres todo lo que necesito!

A esas palabras, todos los espectadores y concursantes se quedaron con la boca abierta mientras la Maou se quedaba impactada por tal declaración. El Sekiryuutei estaba diciendo algo tan comprometedor a la Maou Leviatán. Mucha expectativa había, dos chicas en específico desean matar al dragón pero una… una sólo…

-O-Ok… - Al oír su respuesta, Ise tomó a Serafall de la mano y la llevó a la meta ante el grito de varios. Había ganado esta competencia… Pero ahora mismo, Serafall tenía otra cosa en la cabeza… si bien lo que pasó en Kyoto la molesta mucho, tal vez está dejando que la broma de Yasaka la afecte mucho… Quizás… - Ise… ¿Qué decía el papel…?

-¡Gh! – el joven se tensiono al oír eso… debe… Debe inventar algo… ¡Lo que sea! – Pues… pues…. Ahm… Decía….

-¿Si? – Ver los ojos de la Maou, llenos de expectativa… no podía decir que…

-Decía…. ¡Decía llevar a la demonio más linda y tierna! – Sabe que arderá en el infierno por esto…

-Ya veo… ¡Ya veo! ¡Es natural dado que soy la demonio mas linda! ¡Sí, está correcto! – Serafall sonaba más que feliz, más por lo que significa más que otra cosa… Que él la considere así es… - Te veo luego Ise, hay que coordinar un día para vernos los dos. – La Maou se fue corriendo a su lugar con los porristas llena de alegría mientras que…

 **-En momentos como estos… mentir está bien….**

Ise le tuvo que dar la razón a Haou… Loli tetona Maou siscon… Que específico… El Sekiryuutei sólo camino a su lugar sintiéndose como la mierda más grande del planeta entero… jurando guardar lo que ese papel tenía hasta la tumba.

-¿Quién habrá escrito esos papeles? – Emma atendía a Aj en la carpa médica con Celine a su lado.

-Si… ¿Quién? – La gata sonrió con malicia, nunca dejen cosas importantes al alcance de una gata trolleadora que sabe escribir.

* * *

La siguiente competencia era la de lanzar bolas a la canasta, un juego sencillo y lleno de paz… Claro que sería así… ¡Si los imbéciles de los participantes no lanzaran ataques contra los otros! ¡En serio ¿¡quién lanza luz a los demonios quienes pueden desaparecer si son tocados por ella!? ¡Las caídas mostraban el escote a los ángeles haciendo que pierdan la concentración!

-¡Paren esto imbéciles, esto es una competencia amistosa no una mini guerra! ¡AU! ¿¡QUIÉN FUE EL IMBÉCIL QUE ME LANZO UNA LANZA!? ¡LO MATARÉ! – el grito de Rean denotaba que todo se había salido de control.

-¡Pinkie fuego! – A las órdenes de Rias, Pinkie usaba su cañón de fiestas para lanzar las pelotas a la canasta ante el asombro de todos… ¿¡De dónde sacó el cañón!?

-¡Me había olvidado de Pinkie!

-¡Maldita sea, Rias tramposa!

-¡JAJA, no me subestimen Raynare y Rarity! – Rias le había propuesto a la chica darle dulces si hacia lo que le ordenaba. - ¿¡No es divertido Twilight!?

-¡Esto no tiene nada de divertido! ¡AU! ¡Caído hijo de pu…! – Twilight uso el segundo cañón de fiesta de Pinkie para atacar a los que las atacaban. - ¡Sufran la ira de una cerebrito imbéciles, Jajajaja!

-¡Twilight-senpai perdió el juicio! – Gasper junto a los demás varones estaban atrás de una fortaleza echa de canastas para evitar ser afectados por el fuego cruzado.

-Sabía que esto iba a pasar. – Ise alzó un trozo de tela con una vara, ver como esta era destruida le hizo saber que no deben salir.

-Esto parece un recuento de la gran guerra. – Kiba vio como un ángel caía a causa del ataque de un demonio. – mejor nos quedamos aquí.

Con eso decidido… Vamos a otro lado…

-Miguel… Es la hora de resolver asuntos.

-Fufufu parece que estamos de nuevo en esta situación Azazel.

-Tú… tan sólo recordar eso… ¡Hace que me hierva la sangre! ¡Revelaste el reporte que escribí cuando estaba en el paraíso a todos! – Azazel empezó a lanzar pelotas hacia Miguel con ira y odio… Advertencia a los lectores, no hagan esto en una competencia… Azazel es un idiota por ello lo hace. Mientras que el ángel esquivaba todo con una sonrisa…

-Oh, hablas de ese reporte. Ese donde tenías toda la información para el Sacred Gear definitivo que habías creado, hasta tenía ilustraciones. Tenías talento, no le vi nada de malo y lo pasé a todos en el Paraíso durante la Guerra. Blazing Shining Aura Darkness Blade… que buen nombre. – a esas palabras Azazel se sonrojo y empezó a lanzar los objetos con más fuerza.

-¡Cállate! ¡Por tu culpa tuve a todos los líderes de Grigori llamándome el Gobernador de la Blazing Shining Aura Darkness Blade por un tiempo! ¡Decían cosas como "Oye Azazel manda el Blazing Shining Aura Darkness Blade como arma secreta", "Elimina a nuestros enemigos con la Blazing Shining Aura Darkness Blade" o "Azazel-san ¿Dónde está tu cuchillo para la cena conocido como Blazing Shining Aura Darkness Blade?"! ¡MALDITA SEA!

-Jaja, sin duda fue rudo de mi parte. – el pasado oscuro de uno… hasta Azazel no se puede salvar de este.

Justo en ese momento, Baraquiel y Akeno se encontraron en el campo de batalla. Padre e hija enfrentados… Baraquiel no sabía que hacer… su propia hija….

-Papá… - La chica junto sus manos y miro al caído con los ojos más suplicantes que pudo hacer. - ¡Por favor ayúdanos!

A esos ojos, a esas palabras… Baraquiel dio un grito de rendición y tomó las esferas rojas para lanzarlas a la canasta.

-¿¡Baraquiel!? ¿¡Qué haces!? ¡Debes lanzar las pelotas negras!

-¡Lo siento Azazel pero mi hija… Akeno, esto es por mi única hija!

-Ufufufu. – Ver a Akeno sonreír mientras lanzaba las pelotas al lado de su padre, sin duda la chica se estaba divirtiendo a su lado y eso era bueno… al menos.

-Todos aquí se han vuelto locos. – Rossweise estaba escondida con los chicos, aún tiene su orgullo.

* * *

La batalla de caballería era una continuación de la última competencia… ¡Todo el lugar era un puto campo de batalla! ¡Lanzas, magia, poder demoníaco… que locura! Rean ha tenido que detener a varios participantes que ya se estaban pasando de listos con sus ataques. Una guerra… Eso es lo que estaba pasando. ¡UNA MALDITA GUERRA!... Me deje llevar….

-¡Al ataque! – Pinkie estaba actuando como el jinete mientras era llevada por Ise, Kiba y Xenovia. Los tres corrían llevando a la chica sin dudar que la habilidad de Pinkie de hacer lo ridículo posible… servirá.

-¡Ahí, ella está libre!

-¡Ya eres nuestra niña!

Una Ángel y una caído fueron contra el grupo de Pinkie… la chica sonrió al ver sus nuevas víctimas. Al dar la orden de ataque, el impacto era inevitable… en menos de una fracción de segundo Pinkie quito las bandas de la cabeza de sus oponentes pero no sólo eso….

-¡KYYAAA! – Ambas mujeres gritaron al verse totalmente desnudas.

Todo eso pasó a varios momentos raros, los ángeles varones miraban de modo disimulado. Queriendo no caer en la tentación del pecado de ver los bellos cuerpos femeninos que Pinkie dejaba a su paso a la vista con sus grandes habilidades… Sobra decir que eso daba paso a varias hemorragias nasales y unos ángeles luchando por no caer.

-¡Muajajajajaja, no pueden conmigo! ¡Soy invencible!

-¡Pinkie, estas llevando esto muy lejos! – Xenovia regaño a su amiga quien tenía una mirada de locura.

-Yo no me quejo…. ¡Au! – Koneko le lanzó al Sekiryuutei su zapatilla… que puntería. – Oh Koneko-chan me conoce muy bien.

-Pinkie… no es que no quiera ganar pero… ¿Por qué toda esa energía? – Kiba miro a la chica como pudo quien tenía la mirada de un Hitman.

-¡Azazel me prometió docenas de dulces si hacía esto! ¡Llevo días sin probar un dulce, necesito dulces! ¡DULCEEEEES! – la chica estaba echando humo de sus orejas y tenía una cara que rozaba la locura.

-¡Lo sabía! – Los tres jóvenes miraron al caído que tenía una sonrisa triunfal.

-¡Así es, nosotros los caídos que somos los de menor número somos superiores ya que no podemos caer como los ángeles ni le tememos a la luz! ¡Jajajaja!

-¡Pedazo de animal, estas volviendo esto muy personal! – Rean estaba sacando a los inconscientes con ayuda de Fie. - ¡Me vengare por hacer mi trabajo más complicado! – Azazel no le tomó importancia a la amenaza y prosiguió.

-¡Pinkie, sólo debes hacer caer un enemigo más y tendrás tu parte del trato! – Azazel señaló a Gabriel que se veía tan feliz participando. - ¡A ella!

-¡Dulces, ahí va mami! ¡Ve mi fiel corcel! ¡A la carga! – Pinkie dio la orden de ataque mientras que el resto.

-¡Me siento complicado, deseo ver… mi perversión me ha ganado esta vez!

-¡Esto realmente está mal!

-¿¡Qué estamos haciendo Dios!? ¡Amén!

Ise, Kiba y Xenovia siguieron la orden de ir al ataque hacia Gabriel mientras ella se mostraba sorprendida.

-Ara, Ise-san y sus amigos vienen a atacar… Muy bien, vamos~. – Gabriel fue al encuentro ignorando totalmente lo que iba a pasar.

El impacto, el choque era inevitable… La Arcángel Gabriel, la mujer más bella del Paraíso iba a ser….

-¡Gah! – Pinkie recibió el impacto de algo en su cara, una patada voladora por parte de Twilight que la mando a volar haciendo que caiga del caballo hecho de sus amigos.

Twilight siguió de largo mientras que el resto….

-¡Aaaaaah! – Sólo chocaron con el grupo de Gabriel.

Mientras Twilight se acercaba a su amiga quien yacía con una marca de zapatilla en la cara, los demás concursantes notaron que el grupo de Raynare, Rainbow, Ayane y Aj eran los únicos en pie…

-Ganamos…

-¿Quién lo diría?

-Que bueno que la estrategia de Raynare nos mantuvo a salvo.

Rainbow, Ayane y Aj miraban a la chica quien se había negado en atacar por ver lo que pasó … al final ganaron.

-Oh, Ise-kun… ¿Estas bien? – la chica "gritó" la pregunta al castaño quien estaba en el piso con algo cubriendo su visión… sabe lo que es.

-Ise-san, lo lamento… gracias por amortiguar mi caída. – Gabriel agradeció la salvada al Sekiryuutei quien tenía los pechos de la mujer en la cara… sólo alzó el pulgar en respuesta a ambas chicas, agradeciendo al Great Red que no pueden ver su cara ahora.

* * *

Al fin, el último juego…. La carrera de relevos. Tres participantes de cada equipo para decidir la victoria dado que todos están muy cerca de los otros. Serafall daba sus ánimos con más fuerza, aunque gritar el nombre del Sekiryuutei cada ciertos minutos no ayuda a que los demonios masculinos lo vean con odio y que Rias con Twilight digan que hablaran seriamente con él en la casa…. Sumado a que….

-¿En serio…?

-Jejeje, parece que es así Ise.

-¡Demos lo mejor! – Gabriel estaba con ellos dos, los tres son los últimos en salir.

Ise tenía su armadura puesta dado que le dieron permiso para hacerlo, optó por no usar a Alfa dado que se lo prohibieron.

Con un Bang, la carrera inició. Kiba era el primero en salir por el lado de los demonios, con su velocidad había una certeza de que… en medio de la carrera el ángel caído oponente lo atacaba con luz… ¡Eso es trampa!

-¡Azazel!

-Yo no veo nada. – Ise apretó el puño al ver que el muy bastardo se hace el ignorante. Pero quien estaba más furioso es…

-¿¡Cómo te atreves a atacar a mi Yuuto!? – Rarity grito hecha una fiera que de seguro ni noto lo que dijo, aunque el resto si y Kiba casi se tropieza al oírla. - ¡Vas a ver, te voy a hacer polvo pedazo de mier…! – Irina y Fay taparon la boca de la chica mientras Fluttershy daba reverencias de perdón. Que vergüenza…

Al final, Kiba le dio la batuta a Sirzches quien empezó a correr a gran velocidad siendo seguido por Baraquiel y el Arcángel Uriel… los tres yendo codo a codo. Que veloces…

Ise se puso en posición ya que era la hora de terminar la carrera.

-¡Te lo dejo a ti, Ise-kun!

-¡Allá voy!

El Sekiryuutei empezó a correr a gran velocidad con ayuda de sus propulsores pero… Su X-Pulse le aviso de algo.

-¡Este es el momento que esperaba para mostrar mi arma secreta! – el impacto de algo contra el suelo atrás de Ise hizo que este se voltee y vea un arma… Azazel tenía una espada que parecía hecha de oscuridad y luz.

-¡Esta es la Blazing Shining Aura Darkness Blade por la que se burlaban de mí! – al ver el arma… todos se sorprendieron.

-¡Ah, la Blazing Shining Aura Darkness Blade es real!

-¡Así que esa es la Blazing Shining Aura Darkness Blade!

-¿¡Tienes tiempo para construir eso y no para algo más importante!?

Sirzches, Miguel y Rean gritaron sus opiniones mientras Ise esquivaba los ataques de esa arma. Verla tan cerca lo hizo sacar sus armas Red Queen y Ascalon. Las armas chocaron de inmediato… para luego repelerse.

-¿¡Quieres matarme!? ¡Es sólo un evento deportivo! ¿¡Así te llamas Gobernador y profesor!?

-¡Es guerraaaaaa! ¡No voy a perder ante un Maou y el líder de los Ángeles! ¡SOY EL NÚMERO 1!

 _ **-Creo que olvidó el objetivo de todo esto.**_ – Skeith sólo suspiró al ver que esto era absurdo.

Ambos se pusieron en guardia, estaban a pasos de la meta… la pelea de armas se desataba a gran velocidad sin que ninguno ceda y eso tenía tenso el ambiente.

-¡Te has hecho fuerte Ise, déjame poner a prueba tus habilidades mi estudiante!

-¡Te voy a golpear Sensei idiota! – Ise logró darle una patada en la cara al caído.

-¿¡Cómo te atreves!? ¡Trata a tus mayores con respeto! – el caído le dio una patada a Ise en el abdomen.

-¡Bastardo, no digas eso cuando iniciaste tú! – ambos tiraron sus armas a un lado y se empezaron a golpear mientras…

-Oh, entonces yo me adelanto. Con permiso ~. – Gabriel paso de largo y cruzo la meta haciéndola la ganadora.

-¿Eh? – ambos se detuvieron al oír el grito de victoria de los Ángeles. - ¡Aaaaaah! – al ver que habían perdido por estar peleando…

[Patético en verdad]

 _ **[Demasiado]**_

-¡Mira lo que ocasionaste!

-¡No, es tu culpa por no haber caído más rápido!

Ambos chocaron caras al estar furiosos con el otro, estaban tan molestos que…

-Oe… - Ambos sintieron la cantidad de gente atrás de ellos, eran los caídos que estaban furiosos…

-Ah… Con permisito. – Ise optó por la huida dejando a Azazel a merced de sus subordinados.

Azazel trató de disculparse por su actitud mientras retrocedía solo para chocar con Rean y notar que este sonreía maléficamente mientras tronaba sus nudillos. El grito del caído se oyó en todo el lugar después de eso.

Ise sólo recibió un regaño por haberse dejado llevar, aunque al final todo resultó bien. El estrés se fue, todos se divirtieron. Al parecer los ángeles ganaron un premio monetario por su victoria. Tal vez lo más extraño fue pasar eso último con Azazel… como en los viejos tiempos, sin duda fue una buena experiencia.

-Bueno, al final todo terminó…

-Hay que hacer esto el otro año.

-¡Si! – oír el grito de la mayoría de aceptar otro evento deportivo….

-¡NOOOOOOOOO! – Ise salió corriendo de ahí…. ¡Ni aunque le paguen pasará por este infierno de nuevo!

* * *

-Ufufufu, es como él. – Atenea se estaba retirando del estadio luego del término de la competencia. Tras despedirse de las tres novias de Rean, la Diosa ya estaba yendo de regreso a su hogar. – Aunque se nota que no está marcado como tú, ojalá él no pase lo que tú cuando Charllotte murió… no quisiera que la luz en sus ojos se apague. – La Diosa desapareció en un círculo de transporte, sabe que pronto deberá pedir de la ayuda de la reencarnación de su amigo… muy pronto.

* * *

Insertar canción: Itsumo Itsudemo [TV Edit.] – Ai Maeda

Al iniciar la canción, vemos un cielo nocturno que se puede ver algunas estrellas fugases para que la cámara baje hasta donde se encuentra Issei mostrando su espalda hacia ella, quien estaba viéndolas mientras que Le Fay se aparece para llamarlo mientras que en un flash de luz se cambia a una escena donde estaba la chica mencionada, pero en un semblante triste en su rostro.

 _Asu e mukau kisha wa togireta REERU de_

( **Ese tren que va hacia el mañana, va hacia a un riel incompleto** )

Mientras las letras de la canción son interpretadas, podemos ver que donde se encuentra Le Fay, quien sigue triste, está lloviendo y comienza a caminar sin ningún rumbo en mente para que diversas gotas de lluvia se mezclen con su rostro para ver que algunas personas que conoce se alejan de ella.

 _Mou furikaeru bakari tomadou watashi_

( **Y cada vez que me doy vuelta, comienzo a dudar** )

Y de repente se detiene al ver que detrás de ella no se encuentra nadie para que su alrededor comience a cambiar a un lugar completamente oscuro haciendo que ella se ponga en posición fetal para que comience a derramar lágrimas ya que no había nadie quien la ayude.

 _Te to te tsunagi awase issho ni hashiru to_

( **Corriendo de la mano juntos** )

Pero de repente se puede ver que el lugar comienza a iluminarse para que levante su mirada hacia Issei, quien llega para extenderle una de su mano para que le ayude mientras jadeaba ya que la estaba buscando, pero no solo para sorpresa de Le Fay quien puede ver a Rias, Akeno, Kuroka, Mana, Aj y Rarity quien estaba detrás del castaño con una sonrisa mientras que la rubia toma la mano del castaño sonriente.

 _Sou ookina chikara ga daseru no wa naze?_

( **Sí, ¿cómo se puede crear un gran poder?** )

Mientras que Issei ayuda a levanta a Le Fay, quien al estar de pie repentinamente abraza al castaño para sorpresa de Rias, Akeno y Kuroka quienes tienen sentimientos hacia el portador de la Boosted Gear quien se sonroja por la acción de la rubia para poner su mirada a la distancia mientras ven las pirámides de Guiza y la Esfinge y una densa luz aparece para iluminar toda la pantalla.

 _Itsumo, itsumo, itsu demo_

( **Siempre, siempre, y como siempre** )

Para cambiar de escena hacia una especie de fuente de sodas para que Issei disfrute una comida mientras que las chicas tienen una conversación típica mientras que vemos a Le Fay recordando algunas cosas tanto con el castaño y sus conocidos.

 _Tsuuji atteru kara_

( **Estamos conectados** )

Mientras se hace un cambio de escena, podemos ver cómo conoció a Issei, luego a Mana, cuando se pudo encontrarse de nuevo con el castaño, pero ahora tiene un grupo más grande, cuando vio a su hermano y diversos momentos con sus amigas que conoce por el tiempo que ha estado viajando.

 _Itsumo, itsumo, doko demo_

( **Siempre, siempre y donde sea** )

Mientras que se cambia la escena en una densa nube de arena, se puede ver a Le Fay quien ve momentáneamente a las demás mientras estaban conversando algunas cosas en una fogata para que la rubia camine hacia otra dirección mediante que están en alguna parte del desierto en la fría noche en dicho lugar por el cambio de clima que ocurren en mencionados lugares por el denso calor que reciben.

 _Tonde ikeru wa_

( **Podré volar allí** )

Para que Le Fay con una sonrisa se aleja de las demás mientras que busca a alguien que es parte del grupo quien se encuentra un tanto alejado del resto.

 _Itsumo, itsumo, itsu demo_

 _(_ _ **Siempre, siempre, y como siempre**_ _)_

Ahora vemos a Issei quien disfruta el paisaje nocturno del cielo para que detrás de ella se puede ver a Le Fay quien llega mientras el castaño, aún sentado se voltea a verla.

 _Minna ga soba ni iru_

( **Todos se encuentran cerca** )

Y con una sonrisa, Issei ve que Le Fay se acerca hasta donde se encuentra el castaño mientras le dice que la cena ya se encuentra lista y lo esperan las demás.

 _Kitto, kitto, dare demo_

( **Tal vez, tal vez a nadie más** )

Pero Issei dice que se quedara un momento para disfrutar la vista que presencia en el cielo para que Le Fay pueda alzar su mirada para ver lo mismo que se ve el castaño haciéndola sonreír apegándose al cuerpo del portador del Boosted Gear para su sorpresa y se sonroja al notar que la rubia toma uno de sus brazos para disfrutar juntos lo que ven en el cielo.

 _Hitori janai wa_

( **Solo pueda estar** )

Para ver la lluvia de las estrellas fugases mientras que la cámara se aleja un tanto de ellos para mostrar la espalda de Issei y Le Fay quien seguían viendo lo que mostraba el cielo mientras que la música de fondo se termina.


	126. Profecías Repentinas

**Sekiryuutei Supremo**

 **Arco 10: The Prophet of the Crimson Sunset**

 **Capítulo 126: Profecías Repentinas**

* * *

Insertar canción: Minami – SWITCH (TV edit.)

Mientras que suena unos acordes de guitarra, rápidamente vemos las tres formas perfectas de los Cosmic Packs dentro del Balance Breaker del Boosted Gear, el Perfect Alfa Stardust Dragon, el Perfect Gamma Nova Dragon y el Perfect Beta Meteoric Dragon hasta que se ve a Issei quien estaba viendo desde su perfil izquierdo y los abre para ver fijo a la cámara.

 _Switch on, Switch on~…_

Cuando se comienzan y luego de que se entonen las primeras letras de la canción de fondo, Issei muestra su Boosted Gear quien lo activa desde dicha Longinus que emana una enorme luz que cambia la escena hasta que se ve el título de la historia dentro entre diversas luces y líneas digitales.

 _Ashita no kimi wo mamoru, zettai ni makketakunai!_

( **Voy a proteger tu mañana, ¡te juro que no voy a perder!** )

Mientras que el título de la historia desaparece entre diversas luces, en una nueva escena podemos ver a Issei que cargando tiene una especie de bolso para caminar hacia el horizonte, pero se detiene momentáneamente para ver hacia atrás y ve que Rias sorpresivamente se apega del brazo izquierdo del castaño quien recibe el gesto con una sonrisa.

 _Afureteku ai no hikari nobasatsu ni gyutto… dakishimete!_

( **No dejes ir la desbordante luz del amor y abrázala… ¡muy fuerte!** )

Pero para la sorpresa de Issei, Akeno apasionadamente se apega de la espalda del castaño y el brazo libre que es el derecho lo toma Kuroka para que hagan una lucha de tres bandas por el castaño quien estaba entre sudando nervioso mientras que la disputa por el joven estaba siendo vista por Aj y Rarity mientras que, a la distancia, Le Fay ve como el líder del grupo a pesar de lo que presencia levanta su pulgar en señal de aprobación hacia la rubia.

Mientras que suena un solo de guitarra eléctrica, podemos ver que Le Fay, quien sonrió al ver la aprobación de Issei, mueve su mano izquierda y pone un rostro serio para concentrarse y cierra sus ojos, pero a su lado se aparece la cuarta onda maldita, The Prophet, Fidchell. Pero la escena se cambia mediante que se levanta una gran cantidad de arena mientras se ve en otra como si fuera el espejo de la chica rubia, siendo una chica de piel morena y de cabellos oscuros y viste un vestido corto beige claro, quien es la amiga de ella llamada Mana. Quien se quita parte del velo para revelar su rostro con sus ojos azules mientras que ve el cielo nocturno en el desierto egipcio mientras que la cámara va hacia tomar el paisaje del mismo y se aparece una luz para un cambio de escena.

 _Kakushitetara hajimaranai yo_

( **Sí te esconderás, no va a comenzar** )

Que ahora en la nueva escena que se muestra, podemos ver a Rean junto con Azazel, Michael y Sirzechs quienes tienen una reunión en base a una foto tomada en uno de los paisajes de Egipto que es un desierto cercano a las pirámides de Guiza y la Gran Esfinge.

 _Jibun no koto ukeiretara_

( **Debes aceptar quien realmente eres** )

Para que se cambie a una en donde se ve a Issei junto con Rias, Akeno, Kuroka, Rarity, Aj quienes se encuentran dentro de la capital de dicho país, El Cairo. Mientras que hacen un tour liderados por Le Fay y Maya quienes se encuentran hablando sobre lo ocurrido que la morena de cabellos castaño oscuro está muy aterrada.

 _Daijoubu sarakedashite_

( **No te preocupes, muéstralo todo** )

Para ver que una serie de jeroglíficos en una pared que les muestra Maya mientras que Issei y las chicas miran detalladamente, en especial Le Fay, sobre una cierta historia que se vincula a lo que la amiga de la descendiente de Morgana Le Fay la tiene tan alterada.

 _Itsudatta hora kagayakeru_

( **Y como siempre, ¡mira! Está brillando** )

Mientras que Le Fay sigue observando los jeroglíficos mientras que cerca estaba Issei quien estaba intrigado, los espíritus de Skeith quien se emana desde el cuerpo del castaño y de Fidchell desde de la maga rubia para que brillen llamando la atención de los presentes y el piso donde estaban los dos portadores de la onda maldita cedía para que ambos caigan al abismo.

 _Sou mune no oku kitsuiteru…_ _(Kitsuiteru)_

( **Sí, todo está apilado en lo profundo del corazón [Apilado]** )

Mientras que las demás aterradas ven como su amiga y su amigo/amor cayeron sin ningún aviso por lo anterior, ahora vemos a Le Fay quien estaba flotando en el aire para ver que diversos destellos de luces hacen alusión que se encuentra en el espacio, pero se estaba cayendo y extiende su mano para que alguien la rescate y ve que es tomada haciendo que su rostro se sonroje.

 _Shoujiku kimi no kimochi (Twinkle your heart)_

( **Tus verdaderos sentimientos [Brilla tu corazón]** )

Pues al ver quien rescataba a Le Fay era Issei quien toma su mano para rescatarla de su caída al vacío mientras se abrazan para que lentamente estén de pie aun abrazados pero la rubia sigue abrazándolo como no hubiera un mañana para ella, pero el castaño termina el abrazo mientras nota que en un espacio oscuro hay diversas luces que lo están viendo a ambos alarmándose que pueda ocurrir algo.

 _Tsutaite, zenbu oshiete!_

( **¡Reúnelos y dímelos todos!** )

Para que un aura dorada se haga presente ante los dos haciendo que Issei muestre su Boosted Gear mientras que se emana de su cuerpo una luz roja carmesí para que active su Balance Breaker y choque de lleno con la luz dorada haciendo una gran luz que ilumina toda la pantalla.

 _Ashita no kimi wo mamoru, zettai ni makketakunai!_

( **Voy a proteger tu mañana, ¡te juro que no voy a perder!** )

Y haciendo un cambio de escena, podemos ver a Rias y Akeno que hacen un ataque mágico combinado del poder de la destrucción y de relámpagos, Kuroka haciendo un ataque de Senjutsu y finalmente Aj y Rarity muestre en su respectivo traje de batalla, Incandescent Force y Preocius Gem haciendo ataques mágicos basados en su elemento hacia diversos enemigos que las rodean.

 _Egao no mahou wa sekai kaeru_

( **La magia de una sonrisa puede cambiar al mundo** )

Ahora con Mana quien está siendo protegida por Le Fay quien prepara un hechizo para defenderse ante los enemigos mientras que ellas tienen un rostro serio, se cambia a una sonrisa para ver que Issei llega a defenderlas mientras que tenía el Balance Breaker del Boosted Gear activado mientras hacía varios cambios de modo con el Cosmos Packing Tri System en su forma perfecta.

 _Furetara kyori wa zero ne kirameki mezamete yuku_

( **Sí podemos tocar una distancia de cero, despertará y brillará** )

Que, en otra escena, podemos ver un hombre que comienza a emanar un aura dorada como el sol para que Issei haga su rugir mientras que materializa la armadura, pero su aura está ahora de un carmesí escarlata para ir de lleno ante su contrincante quien choca su ataque y un gran destello de luz se aparece en la escena para que se cambie y se nota a Issei quien estaba mirando al cielo.

 _Afureteku ai no hikari nobasatsu ni gyutto… dakishimete!_

( **No dejes ir la desbordante luz del amor y abrázala… ¡muy fuerte!** )

Pero de un abrazo fuerte por parte de las chicas que tienen sentimientos por él culmina su mirada mientras que Mana, junto con Aj y Rarity les avisan para seguir su camino e Issei, con una sonrisa va hacían donde se encuentran con las chicas mientras que la cámara estaba detrás de ellos en un terreno cercano al desierto mientras se levanta rápidamente hacia el cielo culminando la música de fondo.

* * *

En medio de la noche, el Sahara que es conocido como el Desierto más seco y caliente del mundo en la actualidad. Una figura encapuchada caminaba sin importarle el cansancio o el frío que puede hacer en las noches del lugar. La figura que de lejos se notaba era femenina trataba de retomar su paso tras beber lo último de agua que le quedaba tras ver que había un Oasis cerca donde podría descansar y llenar su cantimplora con agua fresca y no la que ha llevado los últimos días.

Si bien el Oasis no era la gran cosa, para ella era suficiente para tomar un descanso luego de días de correr y no descansar. El sueño le ganaba pero sabía que de quedarse dormida estaba acabada… ellos la siguen de cerca y no puede evitar pensar que lo que pasó en los últimos meses ha hecho que ellos actúen con más prisa de la esperada.

-Debí imaginar algo así, fui una tonta al no verlo. – La chica se quitó la capucha que cubría su rostro para protegerla de la luz solar. Su piel bronceada, ojos verdes oscuros y cabello marrón oscuro eran comunes en su familia. Sabía que su hermano la debe estar buscando… Sacudió la cabeza para alejar de su mente esa idea tentadora de volver y hacer que no pasó nada pero no… Sabe que de todos modos morirá si vuelve, de un modo u otro. – Todo por esta cosa… - La chica sacó la pequeña balanza que llevaba escondida en sus ropas… Estaba hecho de oro y se veía como una reliquia común pero no era así.

La chica introdujo su cantimplora en el pequeño pozo de agua para llenarla de agua fresca mientras que de sus ropas salía un pequeño ratón. El roedor optó por beber agua directamente de la fuente para saciar su sed ante la risa ligera de la joven. Ella por su parte optó por lavarse la cara y refrescarla un poco, no duda que tiene quemaduras por el mismo calor.

Tras ello, decidió que mientras descansa debe de leer lo que hay en ese papiro. Si bien la profecía que hay ahí es clara en ciertas cosas… hay cosas que debe analizar. Tomó el objeto y lo extendió para poder leer lo dicho ahí. El Egipcio antiguo era parte de lo que aprendió en su niñez de modo obligatorio. Puso a un lado la rabia que venía junto a esos recuerdos y se puso a leer, intentando descifrar lo que está escrito.

Obviamente, el Egipcio Antiguo no era sencillo de aprender y mucho menos de leer. Ella si bien lo sabe en su gran mayoría, hay símbolos que no conoce o que desconoce debido a que no son muy comunes en la escritura pero bastaba para lograr su meta.

-A ver… Cuando el sol llegue al punto donde la tierra no pueda escapar de su merced, una tormenta de llamas traerá consigo el resurgir del que obtuvo la bendición del Dios Ra así como su meta. – La chica suspiro a esas palabras. – Ya sé que es eso… habla de la tormenta solar que habrá de aquí a unos pocos días pero eso es más que nada obvio ¿Verdad Cheese? – el ratón asintió a las palabras de su amiga quien prosiguió. – Pero aún no entiendo esto de que la aparición del Profeta marcará la llegada del Atardecer Carmesí de esta era. No tiene lógica… ¿Qué profeta, qué atardecer? Estúpidos ancestros y su maña de poner todo en metáfora.

La chica se levantó tras leer lo que podía del papiro para luego mirar el cielo. Sabe que no puede huir para siempre de sus perseguidores, eso sería absurdo en todos los niveles posibles y sabe que debe pedir ayuda. Pero ninguna mitología externa se meterá en los asuntos Egipcios, más aún con lo que pasó con Rahab meses atrás aunque ese ser poco impacto dio en sus asuntos. Lo que si impactó fue saber que el grupo de Fay, su amiga, se haya visto involucrado y… sabe que sólo puede pedirle ayuda a ella… sólo a ella. Y si es posible, a los aliados de ella.

-Debo seguir, al menos para llegar a la zona dónde sé que nadie me molestará o detectaran mi magia. – tras ver que su amigo roedor estaba de nuevo en sus ropas, la chica emprendió nuevamente la caminata… no importa lo difícil que sea.

En Kuoh, en la residencia Hyoudo… Fay trataba de dormir pero varias cosas pasaban por su mente aunque ella no lo deseara. Palabras como: Desastre, Desesperación, Ruina, Dolor… Futuro. La rubia trataba de alejar esas palabras de su mente pero le era casi imposible hacerlo, no porque no pueda sino porque siente que no quiere.

Harta de todo esto, optó por levantarse de su cama e ir hacia su escritorio y prender la lámpara en el pequeño mueble. Tomó un lapicero y empezó a escribir todo lo que se venía a su mente para tratar de cansarla y que esta la deje dormir al fin. Si bien al inicio dejo que su mano de mueva al ritmo de sus pensamientos, se dio cuenta de que… había escrito algo complejo sin pensar.

 _El bendecido por el Sol._

 _El que no acepta los designios de la muerte._

 _Volverá para hundir a los que siguen la voluntad del Dios de Abraham._

 _Su despertar, marcado por 7 objetos malditos, su renacer sólo traerá caos._

 _Malditas las almas que no hallan paz por ello._

 _Bendecidos los que optan luchar, siguiendo el camino del crepúsculo._

-¿Qué rayos…? – Fay tomó la hoja que tenía lo que escribió sin poder que eso salió de su mente y mucho menos fue escrito por ella. - ¿Los que siguen la voluntad del Dios de Abraham? Sino mal recuerdo es algo que se usaba en el pasado para mencionar al Dios Bíblico según la Biblia. – Fay fue al estante cerca de su escritorio y sacó la Biblia que siempre tiene consigo. – Veamos… - La chica trató de recordar en que parte del viejo testamento se usa esas palabras y se sorprendió al ver que… - Dios de Jacob, Dios de Abraham, Dios de José, Dios de Moisés, Dios de David… Hay varios modos con el que Él fue llamado pero… ¿Por qué Abraham en este caso? – Fay pensó y pensó casi media hora, sin importar que sean las tres de la mañana. - ¡Claro, cuando Moisés fue elegido por Dios, Él se presentó como el Dios el cuál seguía Abraham! – Fay sonrió al tener la respuesta. – Egipto… Ahí debe relacionar todo…. Ahora… Bendecido por el sol… Obviamente el sol es Ra, el Dios más poderoso de los Egipcios quien lucha contra Apofis para evitar que devore el sol…

Fay empezó a hacer trazos en un trozo de papel, tomando varias cosas que antes se le eran esquivas y ahora le venían a la mente como si siempre estuvieran ahí.

-No sigue los designios de la muerte y volverá… Obvio que habla con una resurrección de un tipo o de algo distinto. 7 objetos… ¿Será posible? – Fay miro el libro al lado de su cama para luego seguir. – Malditos los que no hayan paz por ellos… ¿Acaso habrá gente que los usa? Bendecidos los que siguen el crepúsculo… Esto puede hablar del atardecer o el amanecer, cualquiera va y…

-¿Fay? – el sonido de la puerta siendo tocada y de cierta voz sacó a la chica de su concentración.

-¡Eep! ¿¡Ise-sama!? – Fay gritó en susurro al ver que el Sekiryuutei estaba afuera de su habitación a las… 4 de la mañana.

-¿Todo bien?

-S-Si… deme un segundo. – Fay noto que sólo llevaba su camisón para dormir y… optó por tomar la bata y ponérsela, aún tiene decencia. Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió algo tímida para ver a Ise atrás de esta. - ¿Ocurre algo malo Ise-sama?

-¿A mí? Fay, te he escuchado hablar mientras bajaba a tomar un vaso de agua y luego de subir para volver a mi habitación.

-Jajajaja… que pena… - la chica se rasco la nuca nerviosa. – Lo lamento… estaba… tratando de resolver algo y pues…

-Te dejaste llevar. – Ise terminó la frase. – En serio, no dejes que las malas mañas de Twily se te peguen.

-Pues a usted eso le gusta… - Fay dijo eso en susurro con algo de irritación en su voz. Sólo para ver que el castaño la observaba confundido. – No es nada… Mejor vaya a dormir Ise-sama…

-Mejor aún… hablemos. – la sorpresa en la cara de Fay era clara. – He hablado con Ray, Kuroka, Ravel y Ayane sobre varias cosas en estos últimas semanas pero siento que no te he dado el tiempo de charlar. Y eso que eres la segunda al mando de nuestro grupo.

-Jeje, aunque hace tiempo que no nos llamamos así como tales. Ok, pase… pero no me culpe si Rias-san y Twilight-san lo regañan…

-Tomaré el riesgo. – Ise entró a la habitación de la maga y se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio con la chica haciendo lo mismo en la cama. – Pues… ¿Alguna novedad?

-Ise-sama… sabe que debería tener un tema de conversación si desea hablar con alguien. – La chica rio ligeramente al ver la cara de culpable del Sekiryuutei. – Pues… la verdad no… Sólo unas cartas de mis padres pidiendo que vaya a visitarlos cuando tenga tiempo, leyendo libros y demás… nada relevante.

-Pues… veo que tienes un interés en Egipto. – Ise noto los libros que había en el escritorio.

-Oh… Pues si… un poco. Verá, tengo una amiga que es egipcia. – Ise se sorprendió al oír eso. – Si… la conocí en los dos años que no nos vimos. ¿Recuerda cuando prometimos vernos luego de lo que pasó en Stonehenge?

-¿Cómo olvidarlo? Casi muero ahí… - la maga asintió para luego proseguir.

-Verá… ella entró al gremio donde yo opté seguir mis estudios para estar lista cuando nos veamos de nuevo. Según lo que me contó pudo venir por un permiso especial de su familia para mejorar hsus habilidades mágicas. Parece que muchos se opusieron a que ella fuera.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Creo que… era porque en su familia eran cuidadores de tumbas. – Ise se sorprendió al oír eso. – Si… los cuidadores de tumbas son un grupo de personas que cuidan tumbas en específico. Sabe que en el antiguo Egipto era común que… aún muertos, se protejan las pirámides que eran los lugares de descanso de los faraones luego de ser embalsamados para…

-Fay… no vine por una clase de historia por más que me gusté, me basta con la escuela. – la chica hizo un puchero tras ser interrumpida para luego darle la razón.

-Ok… el punto es que ella era miembro de una familia que parece haber cuidado una tumba en específico por casi dos milenios. – Ise no tuvo palabras, estas no salían de su boca. – Si, yo estaba igual cuando me lo contó. Lo más curioso es que… no me quiso decir de quien era la tumba.

-¿No? Pues que mal… hubiera sido divertido ir a Egipto y buscarla. – Fay rio a esas palabras.

-Lo que si pude notar de ella era su gran potencial para la magia elemental, no a mi nivel pero era excepcional. Aunque su mayor campo era la magia de balance. – el Sekiryuutei se mostró confuso. – No es una magia tan… común, muchos la confunden con contra hechizos pero en verdad es tener que usar la magia contraria a la del enemigo. Ella podía lograr hacer eso con tan sólo analizar un poco al enemigo. Era increíble y más en combate donde aprovechaba su habilidad para atacar la debilidad del enemigo, claro que tiene sus limitaciones, en su caso Ise-sama sería complicado ya que usted tiene más de un tipo de energía.

-Aún así… parece una habilidad más que increíble. – Ise no podía imaginar enfrentarse a alguien que puede hacer algo así.

-Pues lo es… Ella fue mi amiga más cercana mientras estuve en el gremio esos dos años. Al final tanto ella como yo volvimos a nuestros respectivos lugares, yo a Inglaterra con mis padres en espera de que usted me llame y ella a Egipto… Desde ese día no he sabido nada de ella. – Fay se mostró triste al decir eso. – He tratado de comunicarme con ella pero no he tenido respuesta alguna, aún ahora he tratado de llamarla pero no me contesta o me ha devuelto la llamada. Tal vez ya no desea verme.

-Vamos, sabes que no es así. Todos tenemos nuestros asuntos personales y pues… Ella debe tener los suyos. – Ise trato de subir el ánimo de su amiga. – Además, tal vez pronto ella te llame y te pida verse, uno nunca sabe.

-Si… Sí, es cierto. Gracias Ise-sama. – el castaño sólo asintió a esas palabras. - ¿Y usted?

-Yo… pues ya has visto en lo que se volvió mi vida. – la maga rio un poco, era verdad. – La relación con Rias y Twily es… es mejor de lo que pude esperar. Lo admito, a veces discutimos hasta por tonterías…

-Discusiones son cosas que pasan en una relación Ise-sama.

-Lo sé pero… Estar con ellas y vivir todo lo que hemos pasado. Me hace entender que viviría esto mil veces más si pudiera. – la maga sólo pudo ver como el Sekiryuutei sonreía.

-¿Alguna chica qué desee agregar? – Ise se sonrojo a la pregunta de Fay.

-Pues… La verdad…

-No responda, me doy una idea de quienes son las que están entrando en su mente ahora. – Fay sólo miro el suelo. - ¿Cuándo lo dirá?

-No lo sé, la verdad antes no imaginaba esta situación pero ahora… la idea ya no es tan lejana. Sé que deberé hablar con Rias y Twily pronto para que no se sientan mal y…. Dios, siento que no es una conversación que ninguna parte involucrada desea tener.

-Ise-sama… es algo que debe hacer por el bien de las chicas que desean estar a su lado de una manera más íntima. Si bien Rias-sama y Twilight-san al inicio se mostrarán complicadas, deberán saber llevarlo ya que… eso conlleva ser las que dirigen todo.

-Siempre tan sabia…

-Es sentido común y algo de análisis, no es la gran ciencia. Además, que Rean-san ha sabido llevar a tres mujeres viviendo bajo el mismo techo y por lo que vi faltan tres más. – Ise gruño al imaginar lo que viene, aún el trauma de esa vez de ver a su maestro y novias en medio de ello… en esa pose… - Ise-sama… su nariz.

-¿Eh? – El Sekiryuutei noto que la nariz le sangraba. - ¡Ah!

-Pervertido… Sabe, últimamente su lado Pervertido está siendo cada vez más visible. Que bueno que lo sabe tener bajo control. – Ise bajo la cabeza algo apenado para que luego Fay se estire. – Sabe, ya son las 5 de la mañana y en verdad no veo ninguna gracia en irme a dormir ahora para solo un poco más de sueño. – Lo mejor será tal vez entrenar un poco.

-Suena bien… la verdad es que trato de hallar el modo de desbloquear el poder que me es esquivo pero no logro nada. – Ise optó por seguir la idea de Fay, suerte que su ropa de entrenamiento está en el sótano y no en su habitación.

-Dese paciencia Ise-sama, nunca nada bueno a salido de ser impaciente y tratar las cosas a lo loco. Está cerca y eso es ya un gran logro, sé que… sabemos que puede lograrlo. – Ise sonrió a las palabras de la chica, ella siempre logrando subir su ánimo. – Ahora si me disculpa, me deseo cambiar para iniciar el entrenamiento ¿O acaso desea verme desnuda? – La sonrisa burlona de la chica hizo que el Sekiryuutei tosa un poco para luego pararse.

-Ok… te veo abajo. – Ise se retiró de la habitación de la maga quien solo suspiro para luego echarse en su cama unos segundos para luego taparse la cara.

-Dios… Siempre es tan denso… ¿Cómo no pudo captar mi indirecta ese idiota? Pobres de Rias-sama y Twilight-san. – La maga se quitó las manos de la cara para luego mirar el techo con melancolía. – Ojalá este yo entre las chicas que empiezan a estar en su corazón a parte de ellas 2. – Fay se levantó de su cama para luego a su ropero y sacar la ropa que usará para entrenar. – Oh bueno, espero que Mana me responda pronto… Aunque… - La chica miró el papel que estaba en su escritorio aún con algo de miedo… - ¿De dónde saque yo esas cosas para escribir algo así….? Casi parece una profecía… Una profecía maldita.

Optó por terminar de cambiarse para luego salir de su habitación e ir hacia el sótano. Aunque ella no notaba aún que cierto ser dentro de ella estaba viendo todo.

 _ **-Esta niña…. Es capaz de descifrar mis profecías, chica interesante. Capaz de entender las palabras ocultas en las sombras. Tiene una mente muy prodigiosa. –**_ Fidchell miraba como la chica sin duda era lo que él necesitaba, ojalá que cuando se muestre… Skeith, Innis y Magus no hagan un ajetreo… De Magus duda que eso pase pero de Skeith e Innis no sabe que esperar ya que esos 2 son de los 4 que atacaron sin más a los habitantes de este mundo. _**\- ¿Qué somos? ¿Por qué estamos aquí en verdad? ¿De dónde somos? ¿Cuál es nuestra misión al haber despertado en esta era? Sólo me queda ver que pasará a partir de ahora. Mira bien tus alrededores niña, ya que la profecía que escribiste es la que acabo de ver y si de algo estoy orgulloso, es que mis profecías siempre dan en el blanco… Siempre.**_

Fidchell volvió a dormir al ver que Fay ya se estaba reuniendo con el Sekiryuutei. No desea que Skeith se dé cuenta de su presencia… aún no.

* * *

-¿¡Cómo que aún no la encuentran!? – Aknam gritó furioso a los dos jóvenes en frente de él. – Ya lleva días esta búsqueda… ¡Ya deben de saber donde está o tener al menos una pista del paradero de esa mocosa!

-Tranquilo viejo… Estamos haciendo todo lo posible para hallarla, pero esa mocosa sabe lo que hace y conoce muy el terreno para saber dónde ir y evitar ser detectada por algunos de nuestros hombres. – Un joven de tez bronceada y cabello blanco miraba al anciano sin mucha preocupación.

-Marik…. No tientes mi paciencia, en sólo unos días será el momento ideal para el ritual que traerá a nuestro señor de vuelta al mundo de los vivos…. ¡No debe de haber fallas! – Aknam golpeó el piso con el pie con mucha fuerza. – No deseo fallas.

-Padre, sabes muy bien que estamos conscientes de nuestra misión y te aseguro que lograremos hallar a Mana. – Un hombre de tez bronceada, cabellos oscuros y ojos grises miraba al anciano en frente de él quien al mismo era, como ya se oyó, su padre. – Ahora mismo Shada busca a Mana con su "Ojo", sabe que cuando la chica use magia… él lo verá.

-Si… tienes razón Karim, tienes toda la razón. – Aknam se dio vuelta mientras Marik rodaba los ojos, claro… obedece al hijo, pero no al sobrino, típico. – Aunque no sé que trata de ganar esa mocosa con huir, no puede evitar el ritual ya que no puede huir o escapar de la zona de Egipto debido a lo que lleva consigo.

-Es una verdadera suerte que ese objeto no pueda salir de las tierras bendecidas por los Dioses Egipcios, si lo intentara moriría ya que ella es la actual poseedora de esa cosa. Suerte que lo obtuvo hace un año y no antes, sino no hubiera ido a ese Gremio.

-Siento que fue un error haber dejado que vaya… Cuando volvió se mostraba distinta, ya no estaba comprometida con la causa de nuestra familia. – Aknam miró a Marik con mucha rabia. – Si no hubiera porque su hermano me pidió personalmente dejarla ir a aprender más magia por el bien de la misión. Fue un gran error.

-Padre, sabes muy bien que era para que Mana fuera más capaz de usar el poder del cetro. Con su nivel ella hubiera caído en la locura, fue gracias a lo que aprendió en ese lugar que se volvió digna del poder. – Karim miró a su padre quien sólo le quedó asentir, era verdad…. Ella era el último miembro que esperaban, el objeto que faltaba debía estar en manos de ella ya que no había nadie más con la capacidad para portarlo y usarlo.

-No importa, la meta es hallar a esa mocosa ya… ¡Vayan! – Ambos hombres asintieron para luego retirarse del lugar, dejando al tipo totalmente sólo con el mismo sarcófago de piedra de la última vez. – Lo sé mi señor… Nada impedirá que usted regresa y cumpla la misión que nuestro Dios Ra le encomendó.

…

En los pasillos del lugar, que se notaba estaba en un sitio donde la luz del solo no llega fácilmente…

-En serio…. ¡Sólo da órdenes mientras él se la pasa ahí hablando con ese pedazo de roca!

-Marik, cálmate…. Sabes como es mi padre. Él a esperado este día desde que nació, la oportunidad única de cumplir la profecía que nuestra familia a esperado tanto tiempo. – Karim miraba a su primo con seriedad, si bien él también detesta la actitud de su padre sobre esta profecía, profecía que ha hecho más mal que bien a todos los que saben de ella. No era nadie para ir contra su padre, por más que deteste todo esto.

-Bah, deberías odiarlo… Es por todo esto que la tía… que ella falleciera es por culpa de la obsesión de ese viejo.

-Y aún creyendo sigues con todo esto. – Marik chasqueó la lengua al oír eso.

-Lo hago porque deseo mostrar que nosotros los seguidores de la Facción Egipcia somos más fuertes…. Además, que será divertido pelear con los que pertenecen a la Facción Biblica. – Karim negó con la cabeza, su primo si que era un adicto a las peleas.

-No te sobre estimes, si llega el momento de pelear con ellos recuerda nuestras prioridades, así como también las limitaciones que tenemos con nuestros poderes. – Karim se mostraba muy tranquilo y analítico. – Además, no podemos olvidar la opinión de Mahad sobre esto.

-Él dirá que hagamos todo sin preocupaciones, tal vez adore a su hermana, pero está comprometido con la misión de la familia. Más al verse tan cerca de cumplir la meta que nuestros ancestros tenían. – Marik se detuvo para luego ver a su primo quien lo miro con duda. - ¿Sabes exactamente qué es lo que planea el viejo? En verdad dudo que una vez cumplamos nuestro objetivo y demás, lo que sea que liberemos nos obedezca. Si en verdad recibió la bendición del Dios Ra, entonces debe ser muy poderoso.

-Según textos antiguos, se dice que era un Dios en la Tierra. No hay más pistas. – Karim siguió caminando mientras su primo sólo se rascaba la cabeza. Eso si que era extraño de pensar….

Ambos sabían una cosa, todos hacían esto por sus propios motivos, sean personales o porque en verdad están comprometidos con la causa que lleva milenios esperando ser realizada, la de llevar el poder de los Dioses Egipcios a lo más alto… no lo saben. Sólo saben que algo grande está por pasar en las tierras donde el Rio Nilo cruza.

* * *

En Japón, Kuoh. Los preparativos para el Festival Escolar iban ya iniciando. Todos con sus propios proyectos. Así como también algunos ansiosos ya que era para los de primer año el primero de su vida escolar en la secundaria superior. Y eso se demostraba en el salón de los de primer año donde nuestros amigos estaban.

-No lo sé Rainbow, no creo que tengamos el tiempo para hacer lo que nos pides. – Fluttershy miraba a su amiga con mucha duda y algo de miedo.

-¿¡Cómo que no!? ¡Es perfecto para mostrar las habilidades de las 6! – Rainbow se mostraba indignada de que su amiga hermana no la apoye.

-Rainbow, entiende… El Festival es en unos días, a lo mucho una semana y algo, y no creo que ustedes 6 tengan tiempo para practicar. – Ravel llenaba el formulario de ideas para las actividades del salón para el Festival. – En verdad siento que estamos perdiendo tiempo con esta discusión.

-Yo creo que la idea es buena, es decir… una banda suena bien. – Gasper apoyaba la noción de Rainbow, ella sólo sonrió al ver que al menos uno la apoya.

-Gya-kun… no apoyes las locuras de Rainbow… ella tiene el cerebro en las nubes, no la imites. – la mencionada se mostró ofendida a esas palabras mientras el resto reía un poco.

-Es más, recuerden que debemos apoyar en los clubes que pertenecemos y eso incluye al de ORC. Una casa fantasma suena bien… - Fay se mostraba más que feliz por estar en un Festival luego de tiempo. El último que tuvo fue en el gremio de magia hace unos años.

-Tch… Vamos, mi idea es buena. Pinkie me apoya.

-No nos sorprende. – la chica casi cae al suelo por la respuesta neutral de sus amigos.

-¡Agh, malos amigos! ¡No me apoyan!

-Yo te apoyaría si supiera de que hablan. – en la ventana que conecta el salón al pasillo, Ise estaba ahí con una clara sonrisa con Rias a su lado. – Hola.

-Ise-sama, Rias-sama… ¿Qué hacen aquí? – Ravel se mostró sorprendida de verlos a ambos en la zona donde son los salones de primer año.

-Vinimos a avisarte Ravel. Tu madre desea hablar con nosotros. – La rubia se quedó helada al oír eso, ojalá su mamá no le ponga en ridículo. – Además de que me encontré a Ise en el pasillo y lo arrastré hasta aquí, fufu.

-Iba a comer mi almuerzo… - el castaño se mostró triste de no haber comido su amado almuerzo. – Pero en fin… ¿De qué hablan?

-De qué, Rainbow desea hacer una banda para el Festival Escolar. – Fluttershy dio la respuesta a la pregunta sorprendiendo a ambos estudiantes mayores. – Dice que, nosotras, los elementos de la Armonía, debemos tocar música en el Festival …

-Porque todas tenemos habilidades para tocar un instrumento.

-Yo sólo sé tocar la pandereta…

-Apoyas en ciertos tonos o en los coros. – Fluttershy infló las mejillas al ver como su amiga siempre tenía una respuesta para todo.

-¿Y quién sería la cantante principal? – Rias hizo la pregunta con obvia respuesta.

-¡Yo por supuesto! – Rainbow se señaló a si misma ante la mirada cansada de todos. - ¿Qué?

-Rainbow, tú tocarás la guitarra… dudo que tengas la capacidad de concentración para cantar también. – la ofendida tuvo que callar ante el tan buen argumento de Ravel.

-Bien ahí pollo, sabía que no eres tan inútil.

-¿Inútil? Mira quien habla… tú que no puedes levantarte sola de la cama.

-Mejor que no saber como usar la lavadora.

-Gh… maldita gata…

Ambas chicas se empezaron a ver retadoramente. No era raro ver a esas dos pelear en más de una ocasión hasta por las razones más estúpidas… Kuroka lo atribuye a la incompatibilidad de los animales a los que están ligados. Ella misma admite que con Ravel le costó más llevarse bien debido a ese mismo factor.

-Esas dos… - Ise sudo un poco al ver la interacción entre ambas chicas de primer año con Rias riendo un poco. – Gasper suéltame… ¿Y cómo llegaste aquí?

-Pero aniki, ellas dan mucho miedo.

-Fufu, no voy a negar eso Gasper pero debo de recordarte que las mujeres somos así. – Rias miro a Fluttershy quién trataba de calmar a sus amigas. – Incluso las tímidas, esas son peores. Pero volviendo al tema, Rainbow no niego que tu idea es más que buena pero tal vez debas hacer que alguien más sea la vocalista.

-¿A quién propone? – Rainbow miro a la pelirroja quien medito su pregunta.

-Twilight-san. – Fay respondió por Rias ante la sorpresa de todos. – Tal vez no lo noten pero tiene buena voz.

-Es verdad, recuerdo que Pinkie mencionó algo así cuando estábamos en la isla, de que Twily tiene una linda voz al cantar. – Rias miro al castaño con fastidio. – Ahm… sabes bien que opino de tu voz Rias.

-Pero igual… fastidia que alabes la voz de alguien más. – Todos miraron a la pelirroja con una gota de sudor. A veces es tan infantil. – Además, conocen a Twilight… dudo que ella diga que si.

-Es cuestión de preguntar. – Koneko sonaba más que interesada en saber como iba a terminar esto. – Por cierto senpai, recuerde que aún tiene que tratar su hombro.

-Lo sé Koneko-chan, no te preocupes. – Ise alzó la mano en señal de que no hay problema. – Además que ya no me duele tanto.

-Igual no exagere Ise-san, no querrá retroceder en su recuperación. – Fluttershy miro al Sekiryuutei con seriedad, eso bastó para que él trague duro y asienta varias veces.

-Admirable como siempre Fluttershy, el tener a este idiota bajo control es un milagro de por sí. – Ravel felicito a su amiga quien bajo la cabeza apenada por el halago.

-Jeje, en fin… sólo queda esperar a que las cosas salgan bien y que Twilight no explote ante tu sugerencia Rainbow. – Rias concluyó la charla con esas palabras, ojalá sea así.

* * *

-¡ABSOLUTAMENTE NO! – el grito de Twilight hizo que Kurama esconda su cabeza bajo el sillón para que sus oídos no sufran, debido a que es miembro del séquito de Rias viene a las reuniones usando la magia de camuflaje que tiene en su collar, cortesía de Rossweise para entrar a la escuela sin ser notado. - ¡De ninguna manera!

Ahora mismo, todos estaban en el club del ORC con algo de miedo debido al grito de Twilight. Cuando llegaron todos al edificio para hablar sobre lo que se hará para el Festival, Rainbow dio su idea y ahí yace el resultado y respuesta de todo…

-¡Vamos cerebrito, no seas una aburrida!

-¡Si Twily, hagamos algo divertido! – Pinkie se puso del lado de Rainbow mientras que a Twilight le empezaron a salir varias venas en la cara.

-Esto se ve mal… esas dos están tentando la paciencia de Twilight. – Aki susurro hacia Ray y a Xenovia quienes asintieron.

-Allá ellas, es su funeral. – Ray poco le importa lo que pasará, lo único que le importa es que todo esto acabe de una vez.

-Pero... A mí me gusta la idea de Rainbow. Una banda…

-Tú eres muy bruta para tocar un instrumento Xenovia. ¿Acaso debo recordar lo que pasó con el violín? – la peliazul calló a las palabras de Irina. – Como pensé.

-Rainbow querida, me alegra que pienses en esto pero… no creo tener tiempo para practicar mis habilidades con el piano eléctrico, estoy algo oxidada. – Rarity tocaba el instrumento, prácticas de piano desde la niñez.

-No sabía que tocabas ese instrumento Rarity. – Kiba se sorprendió al oír ello. – Sería genial escucharte.

-Rainbow ¿Cuándo iniciamos los ensayos? – Todos cayeron al suelo tras el cambio de opinión de la modista. Claro… sólo dejen que su amado Knight hable para que cambie de opinión. Este sólo sonrió complicado, su intención no era esa pero en fin…

-Gracias por el apoyo Yuto… Vamos chicas, Aj sé que tú también quieres participar. Pinkie, Fluttershy y Rarity están conmigo. – Fluttershy murmuró que lo estaba más por obligación. – Ok, dos de ellas están por cuenta propia.

-Nya, en verdad estás desesperada Rainbow… ¿Hay algún motivo de oculto tras todo esto? – Kuroka miro a la chica con mucha seriedad y esta desvió la mirada.

-Saben… creo haberla visto hablar con Saji sobre el Festival….

-¡Awawawa! – Rainbow tapo la boca de Kaori quien sonrió con malicia al ver que era eso. - ¡Oh bien! Apostamos que si yo hacía un buen número musical pues… él debe hacer algo que yo le ordene… sino yo debo pasar un día con sus dos hermanos, de todos modos gano.

-Aaaww, que tierna Rainbow-san… Se nota que se lleva bien con Saji-san. – La chica no pudo reclamar nada ante la opinión de Asia debido a los ojos de esta, llenos de inocencia y pureza. – Pero…

-Agh… maldita sea Rainbow… - Aj suspiro al saber que la enana tiene razón. Le gusta tocar el bajo y la idea de mostrar sus habilidades no le desagrada. – Bien, lo hago porque deseo mostrar mis habilidades y también salir de la rutina pero la decisión final es de Twilight. – la rubia señaló a la chica quien estaba respirando fuego.

-¡De ningún modo, me niego! – Twilight se cruzó de brazos. - ¡No voy a cantar para participar en tu circo Rainbow!

-Vamos Twilight, sabes que puede ser interesante… Conociéndote pasarás tu tiempo libre leyendo un aburrido libro. – Ayane dijo eso con calma mientras la mencionada se tensionaba al verse atrapada… además que los libros no son aburridos. - ¿Ves? Anda, rompe la rutina.

-Además… - Akeno se acercó a la chica y le susurró. – Tal vez Ise le encante tu voz y la canción. – Rias quien escuchó eso rodo los ojos al ver que Akeno ahora sabía usar mejor sus… artimañas.

-Ok… Lo haré. – Todos casi caen de nuevo al suelo… otra. – Pero yo elegiré la canción.

-Suena justo. – Rossweise quién se había mantenido callada todo el tiempo al fin respiro tranquila. – Ahora, creo que tal como Azazel-sensei ha dicho, todo está en orden para el Festival.

-Hablando de senseis… ¿Dónde está? – Raynare hizo la pregunta al no ver rastro del gobernador de los caídos.

-Dice que estará… ocupado estos días debido a algo que lo tiene preocupado. – Rossweise no pregunto más ya que en verdad no era de su incumbencia. Lo que si pregunto fue… - Dice que no se preocupen en gastos para su evento.

-Ok, eso es más que perfecto para nosotros. – Rias sonrió al oír eso – Justo aquí tengo mis ideas para la casa embrujada. – la pelirroja saco un papel enrollado que al ser libre mostró su larga longitud ante la sorpresa de todos….

-Demonios… Twilight, mira lo que has hecho. – Aj miro a su amiga quien se mostró ofendida, lista para reclamar pero al final no pudo… estaba sin argumentos.

-Pero no olvidemos que es la lista que salió de varias ideas… Rias, estas exagerando.

-Claro que… - Akeno la miro con una ceja alzada. – Quizás si… Pero este es mi último Festival como estudiante de secundaria. Deseo que sea el mejor. – Rias sonrió algo triste al igual que las de tercer año en su mayoría.

-Entonces tomemos las mejores ideas y usémoslas. – Ise tomó la larga lista con una sonrisa nerviosa. – Rias… no intentos de casi asesinato, no podemos traumar a los estudiantes… Sona nos degollaría vivos.

-Tch… era para darles sólo un susto. – Rias se cruzó de brazos e infló las mejillas.

-Bueno, el maquillaje y demás déjenmelo a mí. Saben que esa es mi área. – Rarity quería dar todo de sí para este, su último festival de verdad.

-Yo con el apoyo.

-Nya, yo daré toda la ayuda que pueda.

-Ara Ara, esto será muy divertido.

-No sé mucho de Festivales pero he visto algunas festividades.

Aj, Kuroka, Akeno y Ayane estaban más que dispuestas a ayudar. El resto estaba más que seguro que todo esto era para darle un cierre definitivo a su etapa escolar ya que dentro de poco son las consultas de carrera para la Universidad.

Justo fue en esa charla que algo paso en medio del lugar. Un círculo mágico había aparecido y tenía un símbolo familiar para muchos. Phoenix… La familia de Ravel. Tras un último destello, se pudo la figura proyectada de una mujer… una bella mujer que aparenta estar en sus 20, lleva adornos en el cabello así como un vestido de alta clase. Su parecido con Ravel era increíble… frente a ellos estaba la matriarca de la casa Phoenix.

-¿¡Madre!? – Ravel se puso nerviosa al ver a su progenitora, no importa que supiera que esto iba a pasar… que en verdad este pasando le está dando unos nervios. Más al notar que su madre tenía esa sonrisa… esa que sólo significa para ella mucha humillación.

 _-Hola a todos. En especial a ti mi querida Ravel, veo que estás bien. -_ la mujer se mostraba muy tranquila y feliz. – _A pesar de no haber pasado a saludar durante tu última visita al Inframundo. –_ Quizás no…

-¡Perdóname madre! – Ravel bajo la cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento y con un profundo miedo en su rostro. – Pasaron muchas cosas y se me pasó.

 _-Ravel… no debes ponerte así. ¿Qué pensarán tus amigos? No soy un ogro. –_ la rubia estuvo a punto de refutar eso pero decidió callar para no ganarse problemas. – _Antes que nada, es un gusto conocer a la mayoría aquí presentes. Soy Lady Phoenix, la madre de esta obstinada niña. –_ Ravel se sonrojo a las palabras de su madre.

-Es bueno verla Obaa-sama. – Rias se acercó a la proyección. – Que bueno verla tan bien de salud.

- _Ara, Rias… es bueno verte. Se nota que estás muy feliz._ – la chica se sonrojo un poco ya que entendió la implicación de la mujer. – _Lo de Venelana, como me gustaría ir y poder darle mis felicitaciones en persona pero por motivos personales y laborales no he podido._ – la mujer suspiró al decir eso. _– La demanda de Lágrimas del Fénix se ha visto incrementada enormemente y hasta hemos tenido que crear alternativas para variar su uso, espero que los vendajes que les dimos hayan sido útiles._

-Lo han sido Lady Phoenix. – Akeno respondió la duda de la mujer quien sonrió.

- _Además de la situación de mi hijo, parece que su cambio de actitud y hasta apoyo en sus horas sociales han hecho que se haga una reducción de castigo. Por lo que veo la charla que tuviste con él fue… beneficiosa._

 _-_ Si… ambos acordamos simplemente tratarnos con respeto. Sin rencores… al menos ese es el intento.

- _Gracias Rias… me alegro que pienses eso y también deseo pedirte perdón. Perdón por haber permitido que un asunto de adultos afectara a los más jóvenes y que incluso generó un problema con tus padres y…_ \- la mujer si bien estuvo de acuerdo a la idea del matrimonio de su hijo con la chica, al final sabía que se hizo mucho daño por la codicia que había y el miedo.

-No hay nada que perdonar… al final todo terminó para mejor. – Rias tomó la mano de Ise ante la sorpresa de la mujer. – De lo contrario no hubiera conocido a quienes están aquí.

- _Ya veo… ahora entiendo porque cambiaste de actitud Ravel._

 _-_ ¡Mamá por favor, no digas esas cosas en frente de Ise-sama, es tan idiota que se hará una idea errada!

-¡Hey!

- _Justo con el varón deseo hablar._ – Ise se tensiono al oír eso. – _El cambio de actitud de mi hija lo note hace unos años, luego de si regreso de una exploración a Japón. Luego pidió más entrenamiento para el combate que clases de alta sociedad. Así como libros de estrategia y demás… Ya se me hacía raro y mi corazón de madre me decía que… o algo malo le pasó o que conoció a alguien._ – Ise trago duro, ya se ve hecho cenizas… - _Luego de dos años pedirme más de una vez salir al mundo humano y regresar muy cansada luego de días… ahora sé porque._

[Dime que has preparado un testamento] – Ddraig podía ver que estaban en problemas.

- _Por ello Sekiryuutei… le doy mil gracias._

 _-_ ¿Cómo…? – Ise se mostró más que confuso ante las palabras de la mujer mientras sentía un alivio al mismo tiempo.

 _-Sencillo. Ravel de pequeña era muy mimada._ – Ravel se escondió tras Rarity para no ver a nadie a la cara. – _Pedía de todo pero tras conocerte se mostró un cambio y eso en verdad me alegra. Más porque mi esposo en verdad pensaba comprometerla con alguien pero tras ver la habilidad de Ravel se retractó, no es común ver a una Phoenix con tal habilidad de combate. Le falta pero sé que llegará lejos, es mi hija a fin de cuentas._

-Yo…

- _Por ello, te pido que la cuides. Sé que a veces puede ser muy testaruda pero es buena chica. Y no te sientas mal por lo que paso con mi hijo. Él ya habló con nosotros y siento que todo terminó mejor que lo que planeamos al inicio. Espero que no permitas que ninguna peste se acerque a mi linda niña._

-¡Mamá, yo sé cuidarme sola! ¡Además tú sabes que…!

- _Fufu, lo sé. Sólo juego contigo querida. –_ Todos se mostraron nerviosos al ver el sentido del humor que las mujeres de alta sociedad tienen. – _Te encargo a mi hija Sekiryuutei._

-Por supuesto, deje a Ravel a mi cuidado. Puede ser algo gruñona pero es alguien importante para mí. – a las palabras del Sekiryuutei, Ravel se sonrojo mientras la madre de esta se mostraba muy feliz. - ¡Ay! ¡Oigan!

- _Fufu, consejo Sekiryuutei… tener a más de una chica enamorada de ti es más complicado de como lo pintan._ – La mujer rio al ver como Rias y Twilight reaccionaron con varias de las presentes mostrándose fastidiadas. – _Mira a tu mentor por ejemplo, él debe estar teniendo momentos difíciles y más con Venelana estando embarazada. Pobre, aún recuerdo la destrucción que hubo en sus cambios de humor cuando estaba embarazada de ti Rias, tu padre y hermano terminaban muy mal._

-¿En serio…? Bueno, daré lo mejor de mi por el bienestar de mi hermanito o hermanita. – Rias se mostraba decidida a ser una responsable hermana mayor.

 _-Sé que así será. Aunque para que haya quedado embarazada tan pronto y de pocos intentos… ¿Qué tan bueno será su novio? –_ la mujer se puso pensativa. – _Que mal… ¿Creen que me lo presten una noche?_

-¡Mamá por favor, aún tienes a papá contigo! ¡Tu broma está fuera de contexto! – Ravel grito indignada ante las palabras de su madre quien rio al ver la cara de los presentes.

- _Lo sé, sólo deseaba ver sus caras jajajaja. –_ Todos se mostraban complicados con el sentido de humor de estas mujeres de alta clase. Al final ella pasó a ver a todos para finalmente terminar de poner su vista en Ise. – _En verdad les deseo las mejores de las suertes en lo que viene, Rias… dale saludos a tu madre y que un día de estos pasare a visitarla y conocer a las dos mujeres con quienes comparte novio. Será interesante. Y a todos los demás, gracias por ser amigos de mi hija y de tenerla en alta estima. Espero seguir contando con todo su apoyo en el futuro. –_ Todos los presentes dieron una positiva respuesta a la mujer. – _Ravel, sólo cuídate y sigue esforzándote. Nunca te rindas en ningún campo._

 _-_ Lo haré madre, gracias por tus palabras. – La chica despidió a su madre con una sonrisa que fue devuelta por esta.

- _Nos vemos, cuídense. –_ Dicho eso, la proyección de la mujer desapareció. Dejando a todos con una gran gota de sudor.

-Wow… Ravel, tu madre es especial.

-¿Por qué creen que Venelana-sama y Lady Sitri son sus mejores amigas? Todas tienen el mismo sentido del humor. – Rainbow sonrió nerviosa a la respuesta de Ravel.

-Que bueno que Sona no estaba presente entonces. – Rarity ya se imagina la vergüenza que pudo pasar. – Al final, tu madre sólo se preocupa por ti.

-Lo sé… Sólo que a veces exagera con su sentido del humor. – Ravel sabía que su madre nunca hablaba para mal, sólo que a veces se pasa. – Pero me alegro de que se preocupe por mí.

-Así es la familia Ravel, así es la familia. – Fay sonrió al decir eso, ella lo entiende ya que sus padres son así. Aunque en verdad la actitud de su padre en el pasado dejó mucho que desear y por ello Arthur se fue… Aunque en verdad espera que esos dos solucionen las cosas pronto… - Vamos, hay que decidir que hacer para la casa embrujada.

Todos asintieron a las palabras de la maga, había un Festival que preparar.

* * *

En Egipto, en medio de las calles de una de las aldeas que aún hay en medio del desierto, ocultas por su zona de difícil acceso. La misma chica que huía de quienes la perseguían corría con la respiración entrecortada.

La encontraron, maldita sea la hora en que bajo la guardia y se quedó dormida al llegar a esta aldea. Los que la perseguían no tenían reparo en empujar a los transeúntes ya que su meta era ella. Con un movimiento rápido, se fue por uno de los callejones en un intento de burlarlos… ver que no tenía salida… Rayos, no le queda más alternativa que usar magia para salir de aquí aún sabiendo que será vista… según sus cálculos sólo tendrá diez minutos en la zona que llegue para llamar a Fay… Es todo lo que necesita. Siguió con lo suyo mientras oía que cada vez esos sujetos se acercaban cada vez más. Sacó la balanza que tenía consigo y sin dudarlo un segundo más, empezó a recitar un hechizo en Egipcio antiguo. Sabía que el hechizo de un solo uso y que además le sirve sólo para ir a uno de los lugares que marco con su magia, todo en caso de que algo como esto ocurra.

-¡Ahí está! – Oír la voz de uno de sus perseguidores sólo la obligó a apresurar su encantamiento.

Justo cuando estos estaban a unos pasos de ella, terminó su labor y fue envuelta en un destello cegador para luego aparecer en el Oasis donde estuvo la última noche. Fue el único lugar al que pudo viajar dado el límite de magia que tiene y que además…

-Ya deben saber donde estoy, debo de partir inmediatamente… Pero antes de ello… Fay… debo llamar a Fay… - la chica empezó a dibujar en la arena con su dedo usando magia para evitar que la arena se mueva luego de ello. Esto lo hace para gastar menos energía en un invocar un círculo de comunicación astral. – Vamos, Vamos… aquí aun es día pero ya debe haber anochecido en Japón…. Vamos Fay, te necesito.

* * *

En Grigori, Azazel miraba con muchas dudas esas imágenes que se tomaron en Egipto varios días atrás. Lo que ve aquí confirma sus sospechas de que algo raro esta sucediendo en ese lugar. Sabe que Egipto no yace bajo la jurisdicción de ellos, es cosa de los Egipcios pero no puede evitar sentir que deben inmiscuirse o que algo malo puede pasar. Aunque todos sus pensamientos van hacia ese extraño sarcófago de piedra… Sabe que lo ha visto en algún lado y eso es lo que lo enfurece, ser Incapaz de recordar donde lo vio…

-Rayos, maldigo mi mala memoria… - Azazel se sobaba la cabeza debido a que estaba ya harto de no tener una pista.

-Azazel, traje los… ¿Ocurre algo? – Penemue llegó a la oficina del gobernador de los caídos quien se mostraba muy fastidiado. – No me digas que estar soltero te tiene así.

-No es eso Penemue, no esta vez. – La mujer alzó una ceja al no entender. – Agh… Es algo que me tiene preocupado, cada vez que creo hallar la respuesta que busco… esta se me vuelve a escapar.

-¿Qué es? – Azazel le mostró a la mujer la fotografía. – Esto es…

-¿Sabes algo de eso?

-¿Bromeas? Azazel, este es el sarcófago donde se crearon esas cosas. ¿No lo recuerdas? Años antes que el Imperio de Egipto fuera conquistado por Alejandro Magno existió un hombre que usaba esos objetos de gran poder… un intento mundano de años atrás de crear algo similar a los Sacred Gears pero al final falló debido a que Alejando tenía en su poder lo que conocemos actualmente como el Anihilation Maker. Recuerda que la gran Guerra duró siglos y no era raro que los humanos aprovechen el poder que tenían, pero al punto… Su meta de recuperar Egipto fallo, pero esos objetos

-Si… ya recuerdo, por supuesto… como pude ser tan idiota, ese fue uno de los primeros intentos de crear Sacred Gears Artificiales. Oh no. – Azazel se paro de su asiento con prisa. – Tengo que avisar de esto a Rean y Sirzches.

-Sabes bien que por ciertas limitaciones no podemos…

-¡Es mejor que sepan y se preparen! ¡Si es lo que pienso, es mejor prepararse para algo grande! – Azazel salió de la oficina mientras Penemue iba atrás de él, parece que algo grande está por pasar.

* * *

Insertar canción: Itsumo Itsudemo [TV Edit.] – Ai Maeda

Al iniciar la canción, vemos un cielo nocturno que se puede ver algunas estrellas fugases para que la cámara baje hasta donde se encuentra Issei mostrando su espalda hacia ella, quien estaba viéndolas mientras que Le Fay se aparece para llamarlo mientras que en un flash de luz se cambia a una escena donde estaba la chica mencionada, pero en un semblante triste en su rostro.

 _Asu e mukau kisha wa togireta REERU de_

( **Ese tren que va hacia el mañana, va hacia a un riel incompleto** )

Mientras las letras de la canción son interpretadas, podemos ver que donde se encuentra Le Fay, quien sigue triste, está lloviendo y comienza a caminar sin ningún rumbo en mente para que diversas gotas de lluvia se mezclen con su rostro para ver que algunas personas que conoce se alejan de ella.

 _Mou furikaeru bakari tomadou watashi_

( **Y cada vez que me doy vuelta, comienzo a dudar** )

Y de repente se detiene al ver que detrás de ella no se encuentra nadie para que su alrededor comience a cambiar a un lugar completamente oscuro haciendo que ella se ponga en posición fetal para que comience a derramar lágrimas ya que no había nadie quien la ayude.

 _Te to te tsunagi awase issho ni hashiru to_

( **Corriendo de la mano juntos** )

Pero de repente se puede ver que el lugar comienza a iluminarse para que levante su mirada hacia Issei, quien llega para extenderle una de su mano para que le ayude mientras jadeaba ya que la estaba buscando, pero no solo para sorpresa de Le Fay quien puede ver a Rias, Akeno, Kuroka, Mana, Aj y Rarity quien estaba detrás del castaño con una sonrisa mientras que la rubia toma la mano del castaño sonriente.

 _Sou ookina chikara ga daseru no wa naze?_

( **Sí, ¿cómo se puede crear un gran poder?** )

Mientras que Issei ayuda a levanta a Le Fay, quien al estar de pie repentinamente abraza al castaño para sorpresa de Rias, Akeno y Kuroka quienes tienen sentimientos hacia el portador de la Boosted Gear quien se sonroja por la acción de la rubia para poner su mirada a la distancia mientras ven las pirámides de Guiza y la Esfinge y una densa luz aparece para iluminar toda la pantalla.

 _Itsumo, itsumo, itsu demo_

( **Siempre, siempre, y como siempre** )

Para cambiar de escena hacia una especie de fuente de sodas para que Issei disfrute una comida mientras que las chicas tienen una conversación típica mientras que vemos a Le Fay recordando algunas cosas tanto con el castaño y sus conocidos.

 _Tsuuji atteru kara_

( **Estamos conectados** )

Mientras se hace un cambio de escena, podemos ver cómo conoció a Issei, luego a Mana, cuando se pudo encontrarse de nuevo con el castaño, pero ahora tiene un grupo más grande, cuando vio a su hermano y diversos momentos con sus amigas que conoce por el tiempo que ha estado viajando.

 _Itsumo, itsumo, doko demo_

( **Siempre, siempre y donde sea** )

Mientras que se cambia la escena en una densa nube de arena, se puede ver a Le Fay quien ve momentáneamente a las demás mientras estaban conversando algunas cosas en una fogata para que la rubia camine hacia otra dirección mediante que están en alguna parte del desierto en la fría noche en dicho lugar por el cambio de clima que ocurren en mencionados lugares por el denso calor que reciben.

 _Tonde ikeru wa_

( **Podré volar allí** )

Para que Le Fay con una sonrisa se aleja de las demás mientras que busca a alguien que es parte del grupo quien se encuentra un tanto alejado del resto.

 _Itsumo, itsumo, itsu demo_

 _(_ _ **Siempre, siempre, y como siempre**_ _)_

Ahora vemos a Issei quien disfruta el paisaje nocturno del cielo para que detrás de ella se puede ver a Le Fay quien llega mientras el castaño, aún sentado se voltea a verla.

 _Minna ga soba ni iru_

( **Todos se encuentran cerca** )

Y con una sonrisa, Issei ve que Le Fay se acerca hasta donde se encuentra el castaño mientras le dice que la cena ya se encuentra lista y lo esperan las demás.

 _Kitto, kitto, dare demo_

( **Tal vez, tal vez a nadie más** )

Pero Issei dice que se quedara un momento para disfrutar la vista que presencia en el cielo para que Le Fay pueda alzar su mirada para ver lo mismo que se ve el castaño haciéndola sonreír apegándose al cuerpo del portador del Boosted Gear para su sorpresa y se sonroja al notar que la rubia toma uno de sus brazos para disfrutar juntos lo que ven en el cielo.

 _Hitori janai wa_

( **Solo pueda estar** )

Para ver la lluvia de las estrellas fugases mientras que la cámara se aleja un tanto de ellos para mostrar la espalda de Issei y Le Fay quien seguían viendo lo que mostraba el cielo mientras que la música de fondo se termina.


	127. Verdades Ocultas en las Sombras

**LLego la hora de la verdad amigos, es hora de ir al plato fuerte de este arco. Informo a todos que este arco de seguro será algo largo porque deseo hacerlo bien. Sin más que decir, iniciemos.**

* * *

 **Sekiryuutei Supremo**

 **Arco 10: The Prophet of the Crimson Sunset**

 **Capítulo 127: Verdades Ocultas en las Sombras**

Insertar canción: Minami – SWITCH (TV edit.)

Mientras que suena unos acordes de guitarra, rápidamente vemos las tres formas perfectas de los Cosmic Packs dentro del Balance Breaker del Boosted Gear, el Perfect Alfa Stardust Dragon, el Perfect Gamma Nova Dragon y el Perfect Beta Meteoric Dragon hasta que se ve a Issei quien estaba viendo desde su perfil izquierdo y los abre para ver fijo a la cámara.

 _Switch on, Switch on~…_

Cuando se comienzan y luego de que se entonen las primeras letras de la canción de fondo, Issei muestra su Boosted Gear quien lo activa desde dicha Longinus que emana una enorme luz que cambia la escena hasta que se ve el título de la historia dentro entre diversas luces y líneas digitales.

 _Ashita no kimi wo mamoru, zettai ni makketakunai!_

( **Voy a proteger tu mañana, ¡te juro que no voy a perder!** )

Mientras que el título de la historia desaparece entre diversas luces, en una nueva escena podemos ver a Issei que cargando tiene una especie de bolso para caminar hacia el horizonte, pero se detiene momentáneamente para ver hacia atrás y ve que Rias sorpresivamente se apega del brazo izquierdo del castaño quien recibe el gesto con una sonrisa.

 _Afureteku ai no hikari nobasatsu ni gyutto… dakishimete!_

( **No dejes ir la desbordante luz del amor y abrázala… ¡muy fuerte!** )

Pero para la sorpresa de Issei, Akeno apasionadamente se apega de la espalda del castaño y el brazo libre que es el derecho lo toma Kuroka para que hagan una lucha de tres bandas por el castaño quien estaba entre sudando nervioso mientras que la disputa por el joven estaba siendo vista por Aj y Rarity mientras que, a la distancia, Le Fay ve como el líder del grupo a pesar de lo que presencia levanta su pulgar en señal de aprobación hacia la rubia.

Mientras que suena un solo de guitarra eléctrica, podemos ver que Le Fay, quien sonrió al ver la aprobación de Issei, mueve su mano izquierda y pone un rostro serio para concentrarse y cierra sus ojos, pero a su lado se aparece la cuarta onda maldita, The Prophet, Fidchell. Pero la escena se cambia mediante que se levanta una gran cantidad de arena mientras se ve en otra como si fuera el espejo de la chica rubia, siendo una chica de piel morena y de cabellos oscuros y viste un vestido corto beige claro, quien es la amiga de ella llamada Mana. Quien se quita parte del velo para revelar su rostro con sus ojos azules mientras que ve el cielo nocturno en el desierto egipcio mientras que la cámara va hacia tomar el paisaje del mismo y se aparece una luz para un cambio de escena.

 _Kakushitetara hajimaranai yo_

( **Sí te esconderás, no va a comenzar** )

Que ahora en la nueva escena que se muestra, podemos ver a Rean junto con Azazel, Michael y Sirzechs quienes tienen una reunión en base a una foto tomada en uno de los paisajes de Egipto que es un desierto cercano a las pirámides de Guiza y la Gran Esfinge.

 _Jibun no koto ukeiretara_

( **Debes aceptar quien realmente eres** )

Para que se cambie a una en donde se ve a Issei junto con Rias, Akeno, Kuroka, Rarity, Aj quienes se encuentran dentro de la capital de dicho país, El Cairo. Mientras que hacen un tour liderados por Le Fay y Maya quienes se encuentran hablando sobre lo ocurrido que la morena de cabellos castaño oscuro está muy aterrada.

 _Daijoubu sarakedashite_

( **No te preocupes, muéstralo todo** )

Para ver que una serie de jeroglíficos en una pared que les muestra Maya mientras que Issei y las chicas miran detalladamente, en especial Le Fay, sobre una cierta historia que se vincula a lo que la amiga de la descendiente de Morgana Le Fay la tiene tan alterada.

 _Itsudatta hora kagayakeru_

( **Y como siempre, ¡mira! Está brillando** )

Mientras que Le Fay sigue observando los jeroglíficos mientras que cerca estaba Issei quien estaba intrigado, los espíritus de Skeith quien se emana desde el cuerpo del castaño y de Fidchell desde de la maga rubia para que brillen llamando la atención de los presentes y el piso donde estaban los dos portadores de la onda maldita cedía para que ambos caigan al abismo.

 _Sou mune no oku kitsuiteru…_ _(Kitsuiteru)_

( **Sí, todo está apilado en lo profundo del corazón [Apilado]** )

Mientras que las demás aterradas ven como su amiga y su amigo/amor cayeron sin ningún aviso por lo anterior, ahora vemos a Le Fay quien estaba flotando en el aire para ver que diversos destellos de luces hacen alusión que se encuentra en el espacio, pero se estaba cayendo y extiende su mano para que alguien la rescate y ve que es tomada haciendo que su rostro se sonroje.

 _Shoujiku kimi no kimochi (Twinkle your heart)_

( **Tus verdaderos sentimientos [Brilla tu corazón]** )

Pues al ver quien rescataba a Le Fay era Issei quien toma su mano para rescatarla de su caída al vacío mientras se abrazan para que lentamente estén de pie aun abrazados pero la rubia sigue abrazándolo como no hubiera un mañana para ella, pero el castaño termina el abrazo mientras nota que en un espacio oscuro hay diversas luces que lo están viendo a ambos alarmándose que pueda ocurrir algo.

 _Tsutaite, zenbu oshiete!_

( **¡Reúnelos y dímelos todos!** )

Para que un aura dorada se haga presente ante los dos haciendo que Issei muestre su Boosted Gear mientras que se emana de su cuerpo una luz roja carmesí para que active su Balance Breaker y choque de lleno con la luz dorada haciendo una gran luz que ilumina toda la pantalla.

 _Ashita no kimi wo mamoru, zettai ni makketakunai!_

( **Voy a proteger tu mañana, ¡te juro que no voy a perder!** )

Y haciendo un cambio de escena, podemos ver a Rias y Akeno que hacen un ataque mágico combinado del poder de la destrucción y de relámpagos, Kuroka haciendo un ataque de Senjutsu y finalmente Aj y Rarity muestre en su respectivo traje de batalla, Incandescent Force y Preocius Gem haciendo ataques mágicos basados en su elemento hacia diversos enemigos que las rodean.

 _Egao no mahou wa sekai kaeru_

( **La magia de una sonrisa puede cambiar al mundo** )

Ahora con Mana quien está siendo protegida por Le Fay quien prepara un hechizo para defenderse ante los enemigos mientras que ellas tienen un rostro serio, se cambia a una sonrisa para ver que Issei llega a defenderlas mientras que tenía el Balance Breaker del Boosted Gear activado mientras hacía varios cambios de modo con el Cosmos Packing Tri System en su forma perfecta.

 _Furetara kyori wa zero ne kirameki mezamete yuku_

( **Sí podemos tocar una distancia de cero, despertará y brillará** )

Que, en otra escena, podemos ver un hombre que comienza a emanar un aura dorada como el sol para que Issei haga su rugir mientras que materializa la armadura, pero su aura está ahora de un carmesí escarlata para ir de lleno ante su contrincante quien choca su ataque y un gran destello de luz se aparece en la escena para que se cambie y se nota a Issei quien estaba mirando al cielo.

 _Afureteku ai no hikari nobasatsu ni gyutto… dakishimete!_

( **No dejes ir la desbordante luz del amor y abrázala… ¡muy fuerte!** )

Pero de un abrazo fuerte por parte de las chicas que tienen sentimientos por él culmina su mirada mientras que Mana, junto con Aj y Rarity les avisan para seguir su camino e Issei, con una sonrisa va hacían donde se encuentran con las chicas mientras que la cámara estaba detrás de ellos en un terreno cercano al desierto mientras se levanta rápidamente hacia el cielo culminando la música de fondo.

* * *

-Muy bien chicos, ya saben que hacer. – Venelana estaba sentada en el sillón con todos los demás en la sala. Listos para iniciar una noche de películas, dado que era sábado y que mañana por obvias razones no hay clases.

-Que bueno que aún tenemos varios días para practicar amigas. – Rarity se mostraba tranquila, había vuelto de una relajante sesión el spa y una noche de películas con sus amigos suena más que bien.

Rean rio al ver el entusiasmo de todos, se notaba que estaban ansiosos. Hasta invitaron a Kiba y Gasper a pasar la noche para que no se pierdan nada. El adulto agradecía que tras lo que pasó la semana pasada con ese endemoniado Festival Deportivo, no haya sucedido más nada. Azazel últimamente lo siente muy paranoico… eso de Egipto lo tiene de los nervios, tanto es así que no quiso venir a ver las películas a pesar de que lo invitó.

-Lástima que Fie y Emma no pudieron venir. – Luna hizo el comentario con Hati a sus pies. La mujer disfrutaba de la compañía de ambas mujeres, hasta la de esa gata.

-No hay nada que hacer Luna, sabes que el trabajo en el Inframundo está a su tope debido a los terroristas que han estado atacando distintos puntos de la Alianza. – Celestia le dio a Skoll una galleta, se mostraba hambriento.

-No hay nada que podamos hacer, recuerden que nosotros somos los encargados de Kuoh en caso pase algo. – Rean dijo eso con calma mientras bebía un poco de jugo.

Los jóvenes oían disimuladamente la conversación entre ellos. Sabían que la Khaos Brigade, en especial la Facción de Héroes liderada por Cao Cao había logrado enseñar a los humanos que no pertenecen a la Facción de Héroes o a los encarnados en demonios poseedores de Sacred Gears a alcanzar el Balance Breaker. El poder de esa forma originalmente se ha considerado prohibido por años por motivos simples… cambian el balance del mundo. Un objeto que permite controlar la oscuridad, crear llamas o manipular el viento son comunes en los Sacred Gear pero en el estado Balance Breaker dan un poder aterrador que bien usado y entrenado puede poder en serios aprietos a los seres sobrenaturales. Siendo esos los comunes, los de un nivel de rareza mayor son más peligrosos si no se cuentan a las Longinus, estos últimos los más peligrosos en nivel de potencial. Trece objetos capaces de matar a un Dios… la True Longinus lo hizo una vez con Jesús de Nazaret, si bien la historia y religión cuentan que el hijo de Dios cumplía las santas escrituras que habían ya dicho su misión para con el mundo… El hecho de que esa lanza haya hecho eso, daba miedo a los que sólo lo oían.

En la actualidad, sólo una Longinus había repetido tal hazaña. El Boosted Gear con el Dios Falso Yaldabaoth y el Dios Nórdico del Engaño Loki… ambos muertos por el Sekiryuutei quien a su vez era la reencarnación de un God Slayer. Estos ejemplos muestran que los Sacred Gears son objetos que no deben tomarse a la ligera y más en esta época llena de cambios.

Si bien es cierto que fue el Dios Bíblico quien dio esos poderosos objetos a los humanos, no todos los que los han tenido han tenido una vida agradable. La raza humana teme a lo desconocido y a lo distinto, debido a que no lo controlan. El no poder controlar algo es uno de los miedos más grandes de los humanos y eso llevó a varios actos de discriminación contra los poseedores de los regalos de Dios. Incluso ahora que existe el sistema de reencarnación de los demonios, donde más de un humano con Sacred se ha vuelto demonio… Estos no son todos justos y amables como lo son en la Familia Gremory por ejemplo.

Rias es una chica que adora a sus siervos, son la familia que ella a elegido y daría la vida por ellos. Así como ellos por ella. Pero la mayoría de demonios de clase alta no es así. Ellos tratan a sus siervos como simples objetos y hasta como cosas que sólo sirven como piezas de trueque. Si bien se ha iniciado un cambio en ese modo de pensar debido a la influencia humana… el daño ya estaba hecho.

Los que han sido tratados mal, con dolor y crueldad… una vez le den la posibilidad de obtener un gran poder para no pasar por eso de nuevo… Lo usarán, los seres vivos son seres emocionales y muchas veces las emociones nublan el juicio de uno para bien o para mal. Atacar para no ser atacado, venganza contra los que te lastimaron… un pensamiento cruel pero muy realista en este mundo.

Los esfuerzos de la Facción de Héroes en ese ámbito han generado un gran daño ya que más de uno se rebelará sin importar que… sólo la venganza seguirá su pensamiento y eso es lo que basta para ellos. La astucia humana para hacer crueldades sabiendo que generarán caos… es de temer. Seres que tienen tanto armonía como caos en sus corazones… seres de tanto potencial para el bien como para el mal.

El Dios Bíblico… ¿Qué pensaba al dejar algo así en manos de ellos los mortales? Esa era una pregunta que incluso Haou tenía en mente, si bien sabía mucho del pensamiento de su amigo… nunca supo porque creo esas cosas a pesar de que siempre se lo pregunto… pero él sólo dijo que un día lo sabría. Hasta la fecha sigue esperando y ver qué es lo que él tenía en mente para esos objetos y los seres los que los poseen.

Además, yace el tema de los políticos en la Alianza que parecen exigir que los más jóvenes participen más en las batallas contra los terroristas debido al gran potencial y habilidad que han mostrado en todos los incidentes en los cuales se han visto involucrados. Yaldabaoth, Rahab, Shalba, Loki y con lo que pasó recientemente en Kyoto ha ocasionado que los de la generación de Ise y compañía sean vistos con respeto por muchos, odio por otros y miedo por algunos.

Respeto por los que ven en ellos un futuro prometedor a quienes se esfuerzan, sin importar la raza o el origen en general. Odio a quienes son los más tradicionalistas, quienes creen que la sangre y el talento son todo lo que importa y miedo en, irónicamente, los de más alto poder ya que ven en esta generación posibles amenazas que los pueden sacar de este, en especial algunos Dioses quienes saben que el Sekiryuutei era el peligro potencial más próximo debido al origen de su alma. Más los que sufrieron la ira del Rey Supremo en su momento, siendo los griegos quienes temían que este haga algo contra ellos… Claro que algunos saben que no será así, el Rey Supremo fue un villano para muchos pero un Héroe para otros.

Actualmente ninguno de los jóvenes tenía intenciones de hacer algo así contra los Dioses a menos que hagan lo de Loki y en verdad deban pelear. Mientras eso no pase, ellos seguirán con los suyo ya que conocen sus límites, un Dios actualmente está fuera del alcance de ellos. Al menos por ahora…

-¡Aquí están los bocaditos! – Pinkie apareció en escena con varias botanas y refrescos de tal manera equilibrada que era físicamente imposible. - ¡Traje los favoritos de todos!

-Aún no sé como lo hace… - Sona en eso recibió el paquete de galletas que tanto adora. – Aunque no es que me queje en verdad…

-Jajaja, te acostumbras. – Rainbow mordió el pastelito con crema pastelera que tenía en mano. - ¿Qué película veremos?

-Pues… la mayoría desea algo cómico. – Akeno estaba buscando opciones en Netflix. – Las de terror y las trágicas no van, tenemos dos embarazadas y debemos cuidar sus estados de salud.

Las 3 mujeres rieron un poco, Rean trato de dar su opinión pero la mirada de las 3 lo calló. Maldita sea que no puede ver sus películas de acción por estas 3… Mejor para él que no pongan algo tan diabético como el Titanic…

-Tal vez debamos esperar a que Pinkie termine de…. – Twilight vio a su amiga ya sentada a su lado con una gran sonrisa y con sus alimentos listos. – No dije nada…

 _-Oh, parece que este del perro tiene buena puntuación. –_ Kurama señalo la película que tenía la imagen de un perro japonés.

-No, esa película es demasiado emotiva Kurama… No podría soportarla, hasta recordarla me da ganas de llorar. – Rossweise se secó una lágrima traicionera así como el resto… Esa película era demasiado para ellos. Kurama sólo bajó la cabeza, luego la verá… Ya tiene modo de usar el dichoso control de ese aparato.

-Ok, creo que este de Entrenando a tu Dragón se ve bien. – Akeno seleccionó la película y justo cuando iba a darle Ok para verla…

Un círculo de color amarillo apareció en frente de ellos asustando a algunos y poniendo a algunos en guardia debido a que no reconocían los símbolos usados en ese círculo. Sólo una entre los presentes lo reconoce… Ya que lo había visto miles de veces con una persona.

-¿¡Mana!? – Fay se acercó al círculo ante la sorpresa de todos al mismo tiempo que una imagen proyectada del invocador aparecía. - ¡Mana, en verdad eres tú!

- _¡Fay! –_ La chica en cuestión se mostraba muy angustiada y se notaba en sus ojos que estaba muy estresada. - _¡Escucha, no tengo mucho tiempo! ¡Desearía que vernos luego de tanto tiempo fuera de otro modo pero estoy en peligro!_

-¿De qué hablas… de qué peligro? – La maga se puso seria al oír eso. Nunca había visto a su amiga tan preocupada, tan asustada. - ¿Qué pasa?

- _¡Mi familia, ellos al fin han decidido que es hora de hacer su movimiento! ¡Lo lamento tanto Fay, debí decirte las cosas cuando me lo preguntabas y no rehuir como lo hacía antes!_ – Mana en eso miró a todos lados en el lugar donde estaba. - _¡Escucha, no tengo mucho tiempo! ¡Me estoy arriesgando demasiado en usar magia debido a que me pueden localizar pero necesito que informes de esto a quienes sean tus líderes o sientan que pueden ayudar! ¡Mi familia, ellos desean regresar a la vida o mejor dicho sacar de su sueño auto impuesto a un ser peligroso, uno que recibió una fuerte bendición del Dios Ra hace siglos y si logran que despierte, no dudará en poner el mundo sobrenatural en peligro, la religión Católica y muchas más serán atacadas por la creencia de ese hombre!_

-¡Mana, Mana no estoy entendiendo lo que dices! ¿¡Cómo es eso posible!? ¡Debe tener siglos y hasta unos milenios muerto! – Fay no podía creer lo que oía, era totalmente ridículo.

- _No subestimes las habilidades de los antiguos Egipcios en relación con el más allá y de los espíritus… Te lo pido Fay, no me importa que debo pagar o que debo hacer pero debes mandar ayuda a Egipto, no creo que si él logra volver… Haya paz por mucho tiempo, sólo piensa en su misión que es llevar la gloria de los Dioses Egipcios sobre la del resto de religiones. –_ La imagen en eso se empezó a perder, señal clara que la comunicación iba a acabar. – _Fay… por favor, ayúdeme… por pavor, los Artículos Milenarios Malditos no deben de…_

-¿Mana? ¡Mana! – Fay grito el nombre de su amiga al ver que la comunicación de cortó de forma abrupta. – No…

Todos se mostraron confusos ante lo que acaba de pasar, más al ver que sea quien sea esa chica, era conocida de Fay, una amiga. Ise se acercó a la maga quien aún no salía de lo que acaba de pasar, no entiende que desea Mana pero para verla en ese estado… debe ser algo grave.

-Fay…

-Ise-sama… hay que hablar con Sirzches-sama y Azazel-sama… ellos… - Fay se aferró del polo del castaño, se le veía desesperada. No sabía de la situación en general pero que su amiga pudiera ayuda le basta para ir a pedirla a quienes son los jefes.

-Primero que nada Fay ¿Quién era esa chica? – Rean hizo la pregunta a la maga quien cerró los ojos. – Si deseas ayuda debemos saber toda la historia.

-Ella es la amiga de la que me contaste ¿Verdad? – Fay asintió a las palabras de Ise, este sólo suspiro al ver que algo grande había pasado. - ¿Sabes de qué hablaba exactamente?

-No… Ella siempre fue muy esquiva con respecto a las actividades de su familia y sólo sé que eran cuidadores de una tumba antigua en Egipto que ningún arqueólogo conoce. – Fay trataba de hacer memoria pero no recordaba nada que le fuera de ayuda.

Ise ayudó a la maga a sentarse con el resto en el lugar mirando a la chica quien parecía estar muy pálida. Fluttershy fue a la cocina y de inmediato regresó con un vaso de de agua a su amiga quien en verdad no se mostraba muy bien.

-No sé que pasa… Ni siquiera sé que son esos 7 Artículos Milenarios Malditos.

-¿Dónde oíste eso? – Todos voltearon a la entrada de la sala para ver en ella a Azazel y Penemue. El gobernador de los caídos fue hacia Fay y la tomó de los hombros. - ¿¡Dónde!?

-¡Azazel cálmate, la estas asustando! – la mujer tomó al caído del hombro tras ver la expresión de la maga. Este sólo suspiro y la dejo libre para luego pasarse la mano por la cabeza varias veces. – Lamento esto… es sólo que…

-Azazel-sama…. ¿Qué ocurre? – Ray miraba cómo el caído se sentaba en uno de los asientos libres en el lugar mientras trataba de sacar una idea, algo. - ¡Azazel-sama!

-Es una desgracia, pensar que esas cosas no fueron destruidas. – El caído miro a todos y se le notaba cansado, como si no hubiera dormido días.

-¿Qué lo tiene tan preocupado Sensei, tiene que ver con lo que la amiga de Fay dijo? – Aki hizo la pregunta a la cual ambos caídos se vieron las caras.

-Verán… - Asia dio un relato rápido de lo que pasó y ambos se sorprendieron al oír que… - No sabemos que quería exactamente la chica pero se mostraba desesperada por ayuda, para evitar que ese alguien vuelva.

-Y no la culpo Asia… no la culpo. Esa niña se debe haber dado cuenta que del peligro que significa no sólo esos objetos sino el de despertar a ese sujeto del sueño en que está que se asemeja a la muerte.

-Chicos, no es algo que en verdad hayamos querido ocultar, pero los Sacred Gears siempre han tenido impacto en la vida en este mundo y en las religiones variadas que hay. Dios era un ser que no discriminaba a los seres vivos y por ello sin importar el Dios en que estos creían, el Sistema de Sacred Gears entregaba estos sin distinción. – Penemue tomó la palabra. – Como ven en historias y leyendas, los elegidos por Dios siempre eran personas que recibían su bendición, Sansón con su gran fuerza, David con su liderazgo y astucia, Moisés con la habilidad de cumplir lo dicho por Dios, etc. La verdad es que todos ellos eran poseedores de Sacred Gears.

-Si, con todo lo que hemos visto… no voy a dudar que creía en esa posibilidad. – Kaori dio su opinión. – Pero… ¿qué tiene que ver con esta situación?

-Recuerden que Egipto es un punto clave en la religión católica. Según la Biblia, José quien por designios divinos llegó a Egipto como esclavo y al final se convirtió en el ser más poderoso de Egipto sólo por debajo del faraón de la época debido a su habilidad de leer sueños. Sabía el significado de cada sueño con solo oír de este. Fue él quien llevó al pueblo de Dios a vivir en Egipto en vida. – Todos habían oído de ese relato bíblico, era famoso. – Varios años después, los mismos egipcios olvidaron lo que José hizo por su reino y empezaron a tratar al pueblo de Dios como esclavos.

-Lo sabemos Azazel, aparece en el Antiguo Testamento. – Rean aún no capta a donde desea llegar Azazel con esta clase de religión.

-Rean, fue justo en esa época que los Sacred Gears empezaron a ser mostrados o hallados. ¿Crees que los mismos Dioses de Egipto iban a permitir que objetos del Dios de otra religión estuviera en su territorio y les diera más poder que a su gente? No, los sacerdotes de esos mismos Dioses atraparon a los poseedores de Sacred Gear que tenían cerca y analizaron los objetos aún a costa de la vida de estos.

-Que horrible… - Koneko no pudo evitar soltar esas palabras de su boca.

-Lo es, aún en medio de la situación entre nosotros en la Facción Bíblica, todos hemos visto y analizado lo que pasó en Egipto por una razón… las plagas de Egipto, esas que Dios mandó como ultimátum al Faraón de la época con Moisés, lo que no se sabe es que en verdad Dios lo que quería era sacar a sus seguidores del lugar debido a la magia maligna que estaba acumulándose ahí.

-Pero, según la Biblia… fue Dios quien mandó las plagas. – Irina interrumpió a Azazel ya que no captaba todo.

-Irina-san, conocíamos al Dios Bíblico, era nuestro padre y era muy benevolente... Incapaz de dañar a gente a pesar de todo, daba advertencias y rara vez castigaba y mataba. – Penemue miro a la castaña quien no supo que responder. – La verdad era que… Los brujos de Egipto estaban usando magia oscura y maligna para crear algo de gran poder y era esa energía negativa lo que provocó las plagas.

-Ok, con eso cambia algo que creí años. – Xenovia se mostró complicada al oír la verdad.

-La Biblia son textos escritos por humanos, no los tomen mucho al pie de la letra, no todo. Pero era así, Dios mandó a Moisés con esa misión y si bien al final logró su objetivo… Egipto quedó dañado de manera irreversible por las plagas y la perdida de una gran cantidad de esclavos. A partir de ese día, muchas cosas pasaron que llevaron a Egipto a la decadencia y obviamente a su caída… todo por la creación de esos objetos.

-¿Qué objetos?

-Los 7 Artículos Milenarios Malditos. – Penemue respondió la pregunta de Sona. – La última plaga de Egipto fue la que marcó la creación de esos 7 objetos, todos creados usando las almas de los que murieron esa noche. – muchos tragaron saliva al oír sobre esa verdad. – Lo peor de todo, es que si estaban malditos… a lo largo de los años fueron usados por miembros de la familia real como el faraón pero siempre pasaba algo que terminaba con una de esas cosas yendo a otro… estaban malditos y su presencia afectaba a Egipto.

-¿Por qué no hicieron algo para destruirlos?

-La guerra era muy fuerte Asia, muchos nos centrábamos en sobrevivir y los de otras facciones nos importaban poco. Si bien sabíamos de ellos, no lográbamos nada con meternos. – Azazel suspiró al decir eso.

-Esas cosas… son un intento de los Dioses Egipcios y su gente de crear Sacred Gears propios.

-Así es Ayane. – Penemue le dio la razón a la kunoichi. – Son meras copias fallidas… lejos de igualar a las originales, pero es su magia maldita lo que las hace tan peligrosos.

-¿Cómo es que nadie supo de ellos? – Ravel se mostraba más que nerviosa con lo que pasa.

-Alejandro Magno, uno de los más grandes conquistadores de toda la historia escuchó de esos objetos y lo peligrosos que eran. Para evitar que su presencia amenace su reino, fue a conquistar Egipto quien ya estaba en decadencia y dividido. Quien tenía en sus manos los 7 Artículos en esos días era un hombre que seguía las palabras de sus Dioses… según se rumoreaba, Ra le dio su bendición.

-¿¡Su bendición!? – Celestia grito al oír eso. – Pero… recibir la bendición de un Dios es…

-La bendición de un Dios te puede volver un Dios entre mortales o hacer que uno se acerque a la Divinidad. – Luna termino de explicar lo que su hermana trató de decir.

-Así es… según se rumoreó, fue capaz de usar el poder de esos 7 Objetos debido a la Bendición de Ra y eso lo hacía peligroso. Alejandro luchó con él en una batalla a muerte… una en donde apenas salió ganador y eso que tenía el Sacred Gear que ahora conocemos como Anihilation Maker.

-Eso explica porque fue un gran conquistador… con un ejército así. – Aj calló a Rainbow dado que no era momento de bromas. – Yo sólo decía…

-La verdad es esa… al final el sujeto fue forzado a huir debido a que Alejandro tenía un control terrorífico sobre su Sacred Gear, ahí está la clave de su leyenda. – Penemue dio su opinión. – Pero lo que nunca supimos fue que pasó con esos Artículos Malditos… Sólo sabíamos que siempre estaban con el sarcófago de piedra que los creó, siempre supusimos que el sujeto ese se enterró con ese sarcófago pero nunca logramos saber donde debido a distintos motivos.

-Pero… esas cosas parecen estar aquí… en esta época. – Kiba hizo la aclaración mostrándose muy preocupado. – Si lo que ella dice de traerlo a la vida es…

-¿Tratan de que ese sujeto vuelva a la vida? ¡E-E-Eso es imposible! – Gasper sonaba más que asustado debido a que todo apunta a eso… traer a la vida a un muerto.

-Créeme Gasper, hay modos variados de traer a los muertos a la vida…. Incluso entre los Sacred Gears hay uno que puede hacer tal hazaña. – Azazel miro a Rean quien captó a que se refería. – Pero ese no es el caso aquí, el caso es que ahora tenemos un gran problema.

-¿Qué tan grave sería que ese sujeto vuelva? Tal vez sea fuerte pero hay muchos seres que pueden vencerlo entre ustedes.

-Ise, el problema no es ese. El problema es que ese sujeto no estimará en gastos para cumplir su meta de volver a poner a la Facción Egipcia a lo más alto. – Penemue hizo la aclaración. – Sí él hace su movimiento, poco le importará poner al mundo sobrenatural en vista de todos.

-Eso si es muy malo… - Pinkie trago saliva al imaginar la reacción de la gente común si eso pasa.

-Entonces… Lo mejor sería avisar de esto a la Alianza Nya. – Kuroka hizo la propuesta pero…

-Es de ahí de donde vinimos… - Penemue sonó muy triste. – No… No deseen que nos involucremos.

-¿¡Qué, es broma!? – Fay se levantó de su asiento al oír eso. - ¿¡Cómo pueden decir eso!?

-Dudo que sea una decisión que hagan por objetivos políticos pero… Tal vez tenga que ver con que Egipto es un territorio donde no pueden meterse. – Rossweise habló con calma. – Recuerden, si bien uno de sus Dioses es de gran poder que incluso pudo luchar con el Dragón Maligno Apophis y vencer, es una mitología que ya no tiene el poder de antes… está casi extinta.

-Y que meterse no sería conveniente. – el destello carmesí en el lugar mostró la llegada de los Maou Lucifer y Leviatan con Grayfia al lado de ellos. – Veo que ya lo informaste todo.

-Esto es serio Sirzches, no entiendo como es que ellos…

-La mayoría en el poder se niega en creer que algo de una mitología casi extinta pueda hacer un gran daño. – Grayfia respondió eso con mucha frialdad. – Son muy confiados.

-Pero eso sólo significa que estamos en una encrucijada. – Serafall habló con mucha preocupación. – La magia egipcia es de temer, si bien no la conozco… mi madre siempre habló de ella con cautela.

-Entonces no podemos perder el tiempo aquí y esperar que ese sujeto vuelva. Si es como dicen que es, hay que evitar que vuelva. – Venelana hablo con algo de miedo en su voz, no desea imaginar que pase lo que todos están pensando… sería un desastre para todos ellos y más para… se llevo la mano al vientre temiendo por el futuro de su bebé.

-Hey, tranquila. – Rean tomó la mano de la mujer, desde el embarazo se le ve tan frágil… la mujer asintió a las palabras de su novio. – Sirzches, no estoy dispuesto a esperar a que algo así aparezca y nos trate de matar o destruir lo que hay actualmente.

-Lo sé Rean pero estoy atado de manos. – el Maou se acercó a su madre y la abrazo para calmarla mientras Rean también calmaba a Celestia y Luna. – Esto es algo que va más allá de mi área.

-Ser parte de una alianza nos da estos problemas. Ajuka y Famodius están tratando de ganar el voto de la mayoría para actuar pero tardará.

-Dudo que tengamos tiempo Onee-sama… La chica que nos informó de todo nos hizo entender que el tiempo es un lujo que no existe. – Sona trataba de pensar en algo, algo que los ayude.

-Tal vez lo mejor sea que un grupo pequeño vaya. – Aj hizo la propuesta. – Miren, un grupo numeroso será más que notorio y los de los altos mandos lo sabrán pero si va un grupo muy pequeño…

-No lo podrán notar tan rápido. – Azazel sonrió a la propuesta de la chica. – Suena más que bien.

-Pero… ¿Quién va? – Twilight hizo la pregunta del millón, todos se vieron las caras… al menos dos ya tienen la mentalidad de ir sí o sí. – Tú ni hables Ise, sé que irás.

-Jaja… descubierto. – muchos querían refutar que fuera pero lamentablemente él era la fuerza de ataque suprema que tenían y él era una pieza obligatoria. – Y sé que Fay también va.

-Por supuesto que voy. – la maga habló firme. – De ningún modo dejaré que mi amiga pase por todo esto sola.

-Entones será conveniente que las de tercer año vayamos. – Rias habló con mucha naturalidad al decir eso. – Excepto tú Ayane.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡No es justo!

-¿No? Sino mal recuerdo participaste en el operativo en Kyoto… Sin nosotras. – Las palabras de Akeno hicieron que la chica desvíe la mirada.

 _ **-Ahí te atrapó niña.**_ – Magus rio a la escena mientras Ayane maldecía entre dientes.

-Pues yo no me opongo, suena a que servirá de excusa para no ir a clases nya. – Kuroka sonrió con burla al decir eso. – Lástima por ti So-tan.

-¡No me llames así, a diferencia de todas ustedes yo tengo muchas responsabilidades! – Sona se cruzó de brazos, así demostrando su indignación de no poder ir aunque quiera.

-Fufu, lástima por ti Sona pero parece que tienes la mala suerte aquí. – Akeno sonreía tiernamente aunque en verdad por dentro reía sádicamente… Innis lo hacía e Ise con Ayane la oían…

-¿Me están pidiendo que vaya a un lugar lleno de arena y calor que sería malo para mi delicadísima piel sólo por ayudar a una chica que no conozco? – Rarity tenía sus manos en las caderas y una mirada molesta… - Oh bien, sólo déjenme llevar mucho bloqueador solar. – Era normal que Rarity no dude en ayudar en alguien en apuros, por algo es el elemento de la Generosidad.

-Jeje, suena que tendremos mucho ajetreo estos días que vienen. – Aj reía un poco al notar que todo estaba saliendo por su cuenta y sin opinión de nadie.

-¡Un minuto! ¿¡Por qué ustedes van!?

-¡Si, nosotras queremos acción!

Ray y Rainbow gritaron su molestia al ver que esas 5 habían decidido solas todo. El resto sólo decidió guardar silencio, los de segundo porque en verdad lo de Kyoto las había dejado exhaustas y los de primero porque en verdad sentían que ellas serían un mejor apoyo que ellos.

-Simplemente porque nosotras somos las mayores y punto. – Rias sonrió burlona al decir eso. – Además que ustedes deben aún preparar el Festival Escolar. Nosotras las de tercer año nos haremos cargo de lo otro.

-Pues creo que ahí no hay modo de refutar Rias. – Twilight sabía que no podía decir nada luego de lo que hicieron en Kyoto y… - Pero…. – Todos vieron a los altos mandos presentes quienes no habían dicho nada.

-¿Qué dicen ustedes? – Rean miro a los líderes de sus respectivas facciones.

-Ellos ya dieron todo por contado cuando en verdad no hemos dicho nada aún. – Azazel dijo eso con una expresión seria para luego sonreír. – Pero que diablos… no es que tengamos una mejor alternativa.

-Suena a que será peligroso… - Serafall miro a los jóvenes. - ¿Seguros de querer hacer esto ustedes 7?

-No es que tengamos mucha alternativa Serafall, la misma amiga de Fay se mostraba más que espantada y asustada. – Ise miro a la maga quien estaba muy perturbada. – Hay que ver que sucede, puede que esto sea como Mu en unos sentidos… quizás peor.

-Eso es cierto, Onii-sama… deja que vayamos. Hemos entrenado arduamente para una situación así. Lo de Loki logramos superarlo, sé que podemos con esto.

El Maou miro a su hermana y luego al resto de jóvenes que desean ir. Suspiro al ver que no podía decir nada en contra de los planes de todos ellos ya que en verdad ni tiene un plan extra o algo que pueda rescatar de todo esto más que la situación lo amerita, si en verdad es tan peligroso todo lo que esta pasando es la única salida que tienen. Además que originalmente Ise y su grupo hacían estas cosas sólo que con casis menores y muy inferiores en temas de peligro pero… No había otra, incluso Grayfia le asintió como indicando que es la única salida que parecen tener.

-Ok, parece que tenemos ya un plan de acción y es el único viable que veo en estos momentos. – Sirzches miro a los que se ofrecieron en ir a la zona de Egipto. - ¿Seguros de esto?

-Creo que la pregunta sobra Sirzches, sabes que bien decidimos algo… lo hacemos. – Ise señaló a las chicas que iban a ir. – Sobre todo ellas que son las de mayor carácter.

-¡Hey! – las chicas vieron al Sekiryuutei con rabia mientras este alzaba las manos en señal de que era broma.

-Entones empiecen a preparar lo que deben llevar ya que parten de inmediato.

-¿Ahora…? – Rarity se horrorizo al oír eso. – Pero… Pero necesito mínimo dos horas para arreglarme y…

-¡Vamos reina del drama, es hora de moverse! – Aj jalo a su amiga a las escaleras mientras el resto seguía sus pasos mientras oían los gritos de la modista a la vaquera de que la suelte.

En la sala sólo quedaron todos los adultos y los que por motivos de elección no iban a ir a Egipto. El silencio fue roto por…

-Fay-san se veía muy… preocupada y hasta asustada. – Fluttershy hizo el comentario que era el que todos tenían en verdad. Obviamente Fay estaba muy metida en esto…

-No la puedes culpar mi amiga… no la puedes culpar. – Pinkie se comió el último pastelito que tenía, parece que la noche de películas acabó sin haber iniciado.

* * *

En el segundo piso, las chicas estaban reunidas en uno de los cuartos del lugar. En este se guardaba la ropa especial que usaban para luchar, debido a que no sabían que podía pasar y en que circunstancias meterse, tenían sets para varios climas. Cada una estaba tomando cosas que necesitan como cambios de ropa, nada llamativo y los vendajes que la familia Phoenix les mandó… de esas cosas tenían grandes cantidades debido a que eran más sencillos de producir pero carecen de la eficiencia de una Lágrima del Fénix. Debido a que sólo Kuroka y Fay saben magia curativa a un nivel eficiente… deberán llevar muchos vendajes.

-A ver, necesito ropa para el calor y también mucho bloqueador solar… tal vez algo de bronceador y…

-No estamos yendo de vacaciones Rarity. – Akeno miraba como su amiga simplemente guardaba cosas en una maleta que al final le serán innecesarias.

-Déjala Akeno, ella siempre es así al inicio. Ya luego nos hacemos cargo de eso. – Aj tenía en su espalda una pequeña maleta.

-U olvidó que podemos llevar todo en espacios mágicos nya. – Kuroka se había puesto algo más reservado que sólo su kimono pero igual era revelador… esos shorts no deberían ser legales…

-Yo… Yo sólo agradezco su apoyo chicas. – Fay tenía ya un bolso mágico con todas sus cosas… incluso las que considera necesarias para esta misión en específico. – Mana… ella en verdad es una preciada amiga y…

-No debes agradecer nada Fay, para eso somos los amigos. – Rias dijo eso tras cerrar su propia maleta. – Aunque, siento curiosidad de donde conoces a esa chica.

-Oh… pues… Mana y yo fuimos a la misma organización o gremio de magia por dos años. Ahí nos hicimos amigas y hasta me atrevería a decir que… fue la única que tuve por esos días. – la maga suspiro algo triste. – Ser descendiente de una maga famosa no facilita las cosas en verdad.

-Sí, creo que entiendo eso. – Rias tuvo que darle la razón a la chica.

-¿Sabías que su familia era…?

-No Aj… ni tenía la más mínima idea de que ella… Siempre fue muy reservada con sus asuntos familiares. Hasta un punto que siento era ya sospechoso.

-Pues no la puedes culpar Fay, yo también lo seria si mi familia protege la tumba de un loco que desea hacer lo que sea para mostrar la supremacía de su religión nya. – Kuroka se rasco la nuca al decir eso.

-Además, tal vez temía que la odiaras si sabías su pasado. No es raro que cosas así pasen Fay. – Akeno puso su mano en el hombro de la chica. – Al verla lo sabrás.

-Por cierto… - Rarity terminó de peinarse por tercera vez. - ¿Cómo iremos hacia Egipto? Dudo que en avión. Y ¿cómo la localizaremos?

-De eso no se preocupen, tengo un conjuro que nos ayudará en ir al lugar donde ella hizo la llamada. Es un truco que usábamos en nuestras primeras investigaciones.

-Lo recuerdo… una vez terminamos debajo de donde debíamos acabar. – Kuroka miro a la maga con fastidio y esta se rasco la cabeza con pena… un error de primer intento.

-Muy bien, por más que me gustaría seguir con las anécdotas divertidas. Debemos irnos ya, el tiempo esta vez si juega en nuestra contra. – Rias abrió la puerta. – Hora de partir.

Todas asintieron sabiendo que si bien es más una misión de reconocimiento más que otra cosa, es algo que los pone en riesgo. Tal vez lo de Kyoto se quede corto con lo que pasará en Egipto.

Sin notarlo, en la mente de Fay… Fidchell miraba como su profecía se estaba cumpliendo… los 7 objetos, el que fue bendecido por Ra… parece que pasó todo más pronto de lo que creyó. Eso puede ser malo… no sabe si lo que pasará podrá ser retenido por estos jóvenes que si bien tienen potencial, tal vez no estén a la altura de lo que iba a pasar… Aunque puede equivocarse, no sería la primera vez que lo hace.

* * *

Ise por su lado estaba terminando de guardar lo necesario para este viaje. No había hecho algo así desde Mu y una parte de él estaba llena de emoción. Desea ver que clase de enemigos son esta vez, tal vez hallen algo referente a la Khaos Brigade que los pueda ayudar.

[Un ser bendecido por Ra… No sería un mal oponente, claro si quitamos su meta final de la ecuación] – Ddraig sabía lo que se jugaban esta vez.

 _ **[Tal vez no sea a una escala tan peligrosa como Loki pero… si dejamos que esto avance, lo será] –**_ Alfa habló con mucha seriedad, sabe que esta vez puede que…

 _ **[Bah, hemos tenido situaciones peores y este mocoso las ha superado todas… No veo que sea diferente ahora]**_ – Beta como siempre se mostraba confiad, no era novedad.

 _ **[La última que estuviste así, casi no la contamos… Además, no creo que tomar la situación a la ligera sea buena idea, oíste lo que el caído dijo] –**_ Gamma, el más analítico, pensaba una y otra vez lo que Azazel le dijo de esas 7 cosas.

[Intentos de Sacred Gear por parte de la Facción Egipcia que al final ocasionó las 10 plagas de Egipto y lo que hizo que el reino vaya en decadencia con el paso de los años en intercambio por el gran poder que daban… Estaban malditos desde su creación, pagar algo por un poder de gran magnitud] – Ddraig admitía que todo sonaba mejor en su cabeza que dicho.

 **-No sólo eso… Esto fue algo que Elohim nunca me contó pero que si oí mientras estaba vivo en relación de esos objetos, claro que sólo oía rumores pero nunca nada acertado. Ahora que es así me arrepiento de no haber profundizado mi búsqueda en Egipto cuando estuve ahí expulsando a los Dioses de Egipto. –** Haou habló con algo de preocupación. – **Ra ya había admitido el destino inevitable de su religión, así como muchos otros de los Dioses de ahí. No todos pero si la mayoría. Es una suerte de que Seth no esté en esta situación chico… de lo contrario no la contaras.**

-¿Por qué lo dices?

- _ **Ese Dios era muy… especial. No entraremos en detalles pero era un ser que obligó al Rey Oscuro a usar más de un 50% de su poder en ese momento y eso era decir mucho ya que en esos días sólo 5 seres le daban pelea. –**_ La revelación de Skeith hizo que Ise trague saliva de modo nervioso.

 **-A parte de eso, Ra optó por centrarse en acabar con su batalla con Apophis ya que ese dragón era un verdadero problema. Pero al final, entendió que debía aceptar su derrota y vivir con lo que tenían.**

[Parece que fuiste un buen negociador en vida] – Ddraig dio su comentario, uno que sacó una risa leve a todos. – [Pero el tipo que desean traer del reino de los muertos no entenderá razones, al menos eso creo]

 _ **[Lo mejor será no correr riesgos, lo mejor será evitar que regrese] –**_ la opinión de Alfa era acertada y más que todos sabían aquí una cosa… no le van a ganar a un ser bendecido por un Dios con el nivel actual de Ise, aún con el Perfect Cosmos Packing Tri System de su lado, no es posible.

Ise sabía que lo mejor es cumplir la misión central y evitar que alguien así aparezca. Tomó su maleta y guardó lo que debía llevar, así como unas cuantas vendas para las heridas. No duda que las necesitará.

 _ **-Por cierto chico, esa maga amiga tuya tiene un flujo de energía distinto. –**_ el Sekiryuutei se detuvo cerca de la puerta al oír a Skeith. – _**No es por asustarte pero es el flujo que tienen las otras yo de Innis y Magus… La chica tiene adentro de ella a uno de mis hermanos.**_

-¿¡Qué!? – Ise casi gritó la pregunta. ¿Seguro?

 _ **-Positivamente**_ _**seguro, no dudo que es la cuarta Fase, el que predice el incierto futuro. Fidchell, "The Prophet".**_ – todos se quedaron mudos al oír la revelación de Skeith. – _**Haber entrado en contacto con Innis y Magus me ha permitido reconocer el flujo actual de ellos.**_

 **-Increíble…** \- Haou no creía lo que estaba pasando. La últimas vez que llegó la Cuarta Fase… habían pasado casi 6 años desde su encuentro con Skeith… ¿Qué estaba haciendo que haya un cambio de este tipo? Las Fases actuales eran muy diferentes a las que él enfrento y si bien aprendió luego de que sólo 4 vinieron con intenciones de ataque directo, al final todo se redujo en que ellos y él se encontraban y luchaban. Estar ligado a Skeith lo había marcado para siempre como alguien que nunca tendría paz en su vida y así fueron los 100 años que vivió.

-Parece que deberé hablar con Fay…

 _ **-No, la chica no sabe de la presencia de Fidchell en ella. Lo he notado porque no veo ningún cambio en su actitud. Espera mejor a que Fidchell se muestre ante nosotros de modo voluntario. –**_ Skeith habló con mucha calma, haber visto tanto a través de ojos mortales lo han hecho alguien sabio. Muy contrario a quién fue al inicio, un ser qué sólo deseaba pelear. – _**Fidchell era muy neutral… él sólo pelea si lo atacan pero su habilidad de profetizar cosas de un futuro cercano es más que temible.**_

-La verdad, esta situación me está asustando un poco… ¿Seguro que no usará ese poder en contra nuestra?

 _ **-Seguro, Fidchell es muy curioso. Desea saber todo el conocimiento posible que lo prepare para el futuro y eso es todo. No te preocupes por lo demás…**_

[Te tomaremos la palabra Skeith, de ser así tenemos un problema menos en nuestras manos] – Ddraig se sentía más tranquilo, no desea lidiar con otra fase de la onda que desea pelear cuando tienen algo más en mente. – [Primero lo primero, hora de darle una visita a Egipto] – Ise asintió a las palabras de su compañero mientras que abría la puerta para dirigirse al primer piso.

* * *

En el primer piso, mientras los que iban a ir a Egipto de preparaban para el viaje que harán, el resto de los que estaban en la casa sólo esperaban de modo paciente que ellos bajen.

-Me sorprende que ninguno de ustedes haya reclamado la decisión. – Serafall quién tomaba algo del té servido por Fluttershy se mostraba muy sorprendida por la acción de la mayoría de los presentes.

-La verdad, queremos pero los de segundo año ya hemos tenido nuestra propia aventura hace poco. – Twilight dijo eso con mucha pena.

-Por lo que estamos fuera de la oportunidad de reclamar algo. – Kiba estaba sentado en uno de los sillones con Gasper a su lado. – Aunque ustedes…

-La verdad, los de nuestro año somos más de apoyo que de lucha…. Las únicas que pelean al 100% son Rainbow y Koneko-san.

-No sé porque pero me siento algo ofendida…

-Igual yo Rainbow, igual.

Ambas chicas miraban a la Phoenix con fastidio mientras esta sólo desviaba la mirada que se mostraba muy inocente, demasiado. El resto sólo pensaba en una cosa, que en verdad deseaban ir pero por todos los motivos que les dijeron sabían que no podía ir un grupo numeroso. Lo que si los ponía fastidiados era la poca voluntad de los altos mandos de actuar ante una situación donde hay una posible amenaza. Era como si esperaran que suceda algo al nivel de lo de Loki donde lograron ganar por acción milagrosa de Lavenza quien supo de antemano lo que iba a suceder en el plan de Loki e hizo sus preparativos para evitar que el escenario que él esperaba ocurriese.

-Pensar que de entre todos los que toman decisiones en la Alianza, sólo unos cuantos hayan votado a favor en que actuemos. – Rean miro a Azazel y Penemue, ambos sólo suspiraron en respuesta. El humano sabía que sus amigos habían dado todo de sí y no los culpa de nada.

-Así están las cosas Rean, el problema no yace en las relaciones entre los miembros de la Alianza sino en el interior de cada parte que la conforma y como ya sabes, éstas no están tan bien.

-Y más si tomamos en cuenta los ataques terroristas de las últimas semanas. – Sirzches complemento la respuesta dada por Azazel, en verdad estaban en una situación complicada y no había nada que pudieran hacer.

-Los altos mandos desean tener toda su atención en las amenazas más claras y reales, siendo esta no una de ellas… optaron por dejarla a un lado. – Grayfia dio su comentario a la situación. – Si bien hay partes que en verdad desean investigar y hasta detener la posible amenaza, la mayoría desea encargarse del problema más cercano.

-Eso demuestra que carecemos de una fuerza especializada en luchar contra situaciones como estas. – Venelana dijo eso con mucha calma mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Kurama.

-Una fuerza especializada… - Sirzches tomó la sugerencia de su madre para una futura reunión.

-Ahora tenemos que esperar que ellos tengan éxito en evitar un problema más a nuestra lista. – Ray estaba sentada de brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados. – Espero que todo salga bien…

-Hay que tener fe, es todo lo que podemos hacer. – Irina pensaba hablar luego con Miguel y saber su lado de la reunión que hubo.

-Lo mejor será que les demos esto… - Celestia hizo aparecer en su mano un orbe, uno que muchos reconocían. – De seguro ya lo vieron antes, sus reacciones dicen todo…

-Se parece mucho al que Rean-san uso para mandar a Ise-kun y Vali-kun a la dimensión de bolsillo donde pelearon. – muchos recordaron con algo de pesar esa batalla… - ¡Oh! Perdón, no quería hacer recordar un mal momento.

-No Aki-san, es cierto que eso pasó y fue inevitable. Pero sin duda, se parecen…

-Porque el orbe que Rean tenía fue el que originó este. – Luna respondió a las dudas de Grayfia. – Lo tomamos para unas pruebas y al final creamos uno. Ojalá no lo tengan que usar…

Todos entendieron a que se referían, sabían que había una posibilidad de que los demás fallen en evitar el despertar de ese sujeto y que al final lo tengan que enfrentar. Al menos usando esto lo podrán mantener a raya el tiempo suficiente hasta que lleguen los refuerzos. Ojalá ese caso no se dé y deban de sólo de detener a quienes sean los que están detrás de esto.

-Parece que ya están listos. – Rean miro a las escaleras y se pudo a ver a las chicas bajando. Todas listas y con lo necesario para ir a luchar. - ¿Todo listo chicas?

-Así es Rean-san. – Rias se puso sus guantes de batalla. – Listas.

-Ten cuidado hija, todos ustedes igual. – Venelana miro a su hija… tal vez sea el embarazo pero últimamente se preocupa demasiado de que le pase algo.

-Lo tendremos Venelana-san, no están en mis planes morir en un lugar tan árido y seco como Egipto.

-Rarity, estas siendo redundante. – Aj miro a su amiga quien sólo desvió la mirada con fastidio. – Pero concuerdo, no deseo morir en un lugar así.

-Tendremos cuidado nya. – Koneko miro a su hermana mayor con preocupación mientras esta sólo le sonreía en señal de que todo iba a estar bien.

-Además que somos más fuertes ahora, creo que podremos arreglárnoslas contra lo que sea que nos vengan a enfrentar. – Akeno tenía una mano en la cadera, señal de que no se preocupa mucho… Al contrario, desde que está ligada a Innis se siente más confiada.

-Aún así, lleven esto consigo. – Celestia se acercó a Fay y le entregó el orbe de hace unos instantes. – Úsalo sólo si fallan en evitar que ese sujeto regrese a este mundo. Una vez hecho todos en la alianza recibiremos una señal de alerta.

-Ok, ojalá no deba usarlo. – Fay guardo el orbe en un espacio mágico al cuál sólo ella tendrá acceso.

-Tengan cuidado, todas. – Twilight y todos los demás se acercaron a las chicas. – Rias… cuida al idiota de nuestro novio…

-Sabes que así será. – Justo en ese momento, Ise bajo y se mostraba algo pensativo. – Ya sabes como es. – la maga rio un poco a las palabras de la demonio.

El Sekiryuutei noto que todos se despedían de quienes iban ir a Egipto. Notaba que muchos se mostraban preocupados por lo que iban a afrontar. En la partida a Kyoto de los de segundo año no fue así debido a que nadie pudo imaginar lo que iba a pasar. Pudo ver la preocupación de Kiba por Rarity y eso en verdad no lo sorprende, esos dos se han acercado mucho en estos meses. Si bien el interés de Rarity en él influyó un poco, ahora tal vez ese interés haya crecido a más… Aj y Kuroka sólo recibían palabras de Koneko, Rossweise, Fluttershy y Gasper… tal vez por ser las que interactúan más… No lo sabe. Con Rias y Akeno era el apoyo de Twilight, Pinkie, Aki, Kaori y Asia…. Todas se mostraban en un cierto grado preocupadas por lo que deberán afrontar. Fay sólo hablaba un poco con Sona, Ayane, Irina, Xenovia y Rainbow, una debido a que no puede ir por motivos de sus responsabilidades en la escuela, la otra porque tiene que entrenar más su nexo con Magus para evitar un desastre mientras pelea, dos para desearles buena suerte y la otra algo fastidiada de no poder tener acción.

Kurama se acercó a su amo y lamio su mano en señal de que tenga cuidado, gesto que Ise no dudo en captar por lo que paso a acariciar la cabeza de su mascota para luego ver a su maestro y el resto de adultos… todos con sólo el pensamiento de que tengan cuidado. Serafall por su parte quiso decir algo pero nada salía de su garganta… Era estúpido el sentir pena de mostrar su preocupación frente a tantas personas. Ver como Ise sólo le daba un saludo con la mano basto para saber que él entendía lo que ella quería hacer, la Maou sólo pudo sonreír a ese gesto.

-Muy bien vámonos. – Ise dio la palmada para llamar la atención de todos sólo para sentir unos brazos en su cintura. – Twily…

-Ten cuidado… todos tengan cuidado…

-Lo tendremos Twilight, todos – Akeno puso su mano en el hombro de la chica. – Volveremos, es una promesa.

-Una que vamos a cumplir nya… No vamos a perder ante sea lo que vamos a enfrentar. – Kuroka acarició la cabeza de su hermanita. – Nos vemos Shirone.

-Cuídate… Onee-sama. – Koneko sólo pudo decir eso con algo de vergüenza.

Fay sólo sacó un pergamino y lo puso en el lugar donde el círculo de comunicación de Mana apareció y de inmediato varias letras empezaron a aparecer en el papel. Parecían coordenadas… Coordenadas del lugar donde la chica hizo el encantamiento. Fay sonrió al ver que funcionó y acumulando magia en su dedo empezó a dibujar en el piso un círculo con las coordenadas que tenía en el papel, que bueno que aprendió a usar esta clase de magia para saber la localización de quien haga una llamada de este tipo en caso Arthur la llamara, si bien el objetivo original no pasó nunca igual se alegra de haber aprendido este encantamiento.

Tras poner las últimas letras, el círculo brillo con fuerza. Señal que ya estaba listo. Fay asintió como confirmando ese pensamiento y uno a uno los que iban con ella se adentraban en este. Cuando finalmente todos estuvieron en este, el brillo del círculo aumento como indicando que estaba haciendo su labor. Tras una última mirada a los presentes, el Sekiryuutei y las 6 chicas desaparecieron ante la mirada de todos.

-Buena suerte. – Eso fue lo único que Rean pudo decir, sólo queda esperar noticias de ellos ahora.

* * *

En una parte ya lejana del Oasis, Mana había corrido ya sin parar porque sabía que iba ser localizada por su hermano y el otro tipo que tiene ese ojo. Debe ganar tiempo, ojalá Fay venga pronto y traiga ayuda.

-Debo de seguir corriendo, ojalá no ses tarde. – Mana siguió su camino en medio del desierto, ojalá esas ruinas aún estén donde las recuerda… es su única posibilidad de tener un lugar donde pasar la noche. – Dos días, debo aguantar al menos dos días más para evitar que el ritual se cumpla… sólo dos días. – el ratón que estaba en el bolsillo de la chica notaba como el cansancio al final le estaba ganando… ojalá esto termine pronto para que su amiga al fin pueda dormir.

* * *

Insertar canción: Itsumo Itsudemo [TV Edit.] – Ai Maeda

Al iniciar la canción, vemos un cielo nocturno que se puede ver algunas estrellas fugases para que la cámara baje hasta donde se encuentra Issei mostrando su espalda hacia ella, quien estaba viéndolas mientras que Le Fay se aparece para llamarlo mientras que en un flash de luz se cambia a una escena donde estaba la chica mencionada, pero en un semblante triste en su rostro.

 _Asu e mukau kisha wa togireta REERU de_

( **Ese tren que va hacia el mañana, va hacia a un riel incompleto** )

Mientras las letras de la canción son interpretadas, podemos ver que donde se encuentra Le Fay, quien sigue triste, está lloviendo y comienza a caminar sin ningún rumbo en mente para que diversas gotas de lluvia se mezclen con su rostro para ver que algunas personas que conoce se alejan de ella.

 _Mou furikaeru bakari tomadou watashi_

( **Y cada vez que me doy vuelta, comienzo a dudar** )

Y de repente se detiene al ver que detrás de ella no se encuentra nadie para que su alrededor comience a cambiar a un lugar completamente oscuro haciendo que ella se ponga en posición fetal para que comience a derramar lágrimas ya que no había nadie quien la ayude.

 _Te to te tsunagi awase issho ni hashiru to_

( **Corriendo de la mano juntos** )

Pero de repente se puede ver que el lugar comienza a iluminarse para que levante su mirada hacia Issei, quien llega para extenderle una de su mano para que le ayude mientras jadeaba ya que la estaba buscando, pero no solo para sorpresa de Le Fay quien puede ver a Rias, Akeno, Kuroka, Mana, Aj y Rarity quien estaba detrás del castaño con una sonrisa mientras que la rubia toma la mano del castaño sonriente.

 _Sou ookina chikara ga daseru no wa naze?_

( **Sí, ¿cómo se puede crear un gran poder?** )

Mientras que Issei ayuda a levanta a Le Fay, quien al estar de pie repentinamente abraza al castaño para sorpresa de Rias, Akeno y Kuroka quienes tienen sentimientos hacia el portador de la Boosted Gear quien se sonroja por la acción de la rubia para poner su mirada a la distancia mientras ven las pirámides de Guiza y la Esfinge y una densa luz aparece para iluminar toda la pantalla.

 _Itsumo, itsumo, itsu demo_

( **Siempre, siempre, y como siempre** )

Para cambiar de escena hacia una especie de fuente de sodas para que Issei disfrute una comida mientras que las chicas tienen una conversación típica mientras que vemos a Le Fay recordando algunas cosas tanto con el castaño y sus conocidos.

 _Tsuuji atteru kara_

( **Estamos conectados** )

Mientras se hace un cambio de escena, podemos ver cómo conoció a Issei, luego a Mana, cuando se pudo encontrarse de nuevo con el castaño, pero ahora tiene un grupo más grande, cuando vio a su hermano y diversos momentos con sus amigas que conoce por el tiempo que ha estado viajando.

 _Itsumo, itsumo, doko demo_

( **Siempre, siempre y donde sea** )

Mientras que se cambia la escena en una densa nube de arena, se puede ver a Le Fay quien ve momentáneamente a las demás mientras estaban conversando algunas cosas en una fogata para que la rubia camine hacia otra dirección mediante que están en alguna parte del desierto en la fría noche en dicho lugar por el cambio de clima que ocurren en mencionados lugares por el denso calor que reciben.

 _Tonde ikeru wa_

( **Podré volar allí** )

Para que Le Fay con una sonrisa se aleja de las demás mientras que busca a alguien que es parte del grupo quien se encuentra un tanto alejado del resto.

 _Itsumo, itsumo, itsu demo_

 _(_ _ **Siempre, siempre, y como siempre**_ _)_

Ahora vemos a Issei quien disfruta el paisaje nocturno del cielo para que detrás de ella se puede ver a Le Fay quien llega mientras el castaño, aún sentado se voltea a verla.

 _Minna ga soba ni iru_

( **Todos se encuentran cerca** )

Y con una sonrisa, Issei ve que Le Fay se acerca hasta donde se encuentra el castaño mientras le dice que la cena ya se encuentra lista y lo esperan las demás.

 _Kitto, kitto, dare demo_

( **Tal vez, tal vez a nadie más** )

Pero Issei dice que se quedara un momento para disfrutar la vista que presencia en el cielo para que Le Fay pueda alzar su mirada para ver lo mismo que se ve el castaño haciéndola sonreír apegándose al cuerpo del portador del Boosted Gear para su sorpresa y se sonroja al notar que la rubia toma uno de sus brazos para disfrutar juntos lo que ven en el cielo.

 _Hitori janai wa_

( **Solo pueda estar** )

Para ver la lluvia de las estrellas fugases mientras que la cámara se aleja un tanto de ellos para mostrar la espalda de Issei y Le Fay quien seguían viendo lo que mostraba el cielo mientras que la música de fondo se termina.


	128. El Desierto

**Una semana, nuevo cap. Estoy con todas las ganas de avanzar este arco porque creo que todos estan esperando el momento epico de este. Ahí vamos.**

* * *

 **Sekiryuutei Supremo**

 **Arco 10: The Prophet of the Crimson Sunset**

 **Capítulo 128: El Desierto**

Insertar canción: Minami – SWITCH (TV edit.)

Mientras que suena unos acordes de guitarra, rápidamente vemos las tres formas perfectas de los Cosmic Packs dentro del Balance Breaker del Boosted Gear, el Perfect Alfa Stardust Dragon, el Perfect Gamma Nova Dragon y el Perfect Beta Meteoric Dragon hasta que se ve a Issei quien estaba viendo desde su perfil izquierdo y los abre para ver fijo a la cámara.

 _Switch on, Switch on~…_

Cuando se comienzan y luego de que se entonen las primeras letras de la canción de fondo, Issei muestra su Boosted Gear quien lo activa desde dicha Longinus que emana una enorme luz que cambia la escena hasta que se ve el título de la historia dentro entre diversas luces y líneas digitales.

 _Ashita no kimi wo mamoru, zettai ni makketakunai!_

( **Voy a proteger tu mañana, ¡te juro que no voy a perder!** )

Mientras que el título de la historia desaparece entre diversas luces, en una nueva escena podemos ver a Issei que cargando tiene una especie de bolso para caminar hacia el horizonte, pero se detiene momentáneamente para ver hacia atrás y ve que Rias sorpresivamente se apega del brazo izquierdo del castaño quien recibe el gesto con una sonrisa.

 _Afureteku ai no hikari nobasatsu ni gyutto… dakishimete!_

( **No dejes ir la desbordante luz del amor y abrázala… ¡muy fuerte!** )

Pero para la sorpresa de Issei, Akeno apasionadamente se apega de la espalda del castaño y el brazo libre que es el derecho lo toma Kuroka para que hagan una lucha de tres bandas por el castaño quien estaba entre sudando nervioso mientras que la disputa por el joven estaba siendo vista por Aj y Rarity mientras que, a la distancia, Le Fay ve como el líder del grupo a pesar de lo que presencia levanta su pulgar en señal de aprobación hacia la rubia.

Mientras que suena un solo de guitarra eléctrica, podemos ver que Le Fay, quien sonrió al ver la aprobación de Issei, mueve su mano izquierda y pone un rostro serio para concentrarse y cierra sus ojos, pero a su lado se aparece la cuarta onda maldita, The Prophet, Fidchell. Pero la escena se cambia mediante que se levanta una gran cantidad de arena mientras se ve en otra como si fuera el espejo de la chica rubia, siendo una chica de piel morena y de cabellos oscuros y viste un vestido corto beige claro, quien es la amiga de ella llamada Mana. Quien se quita parte del velo para revelar su rostro con sus ojos azules mientras que ve el cielo nocturno en el desierto egipcio mientras que la cámara va hacia tomar el paisaje del mismo y se aparece una luz para un cambio de escena.

 _Kakushitetara hajimaranai yo_

( **Sí te esconderás, no va a comenzar** )

Que ahora en la nueva escena que se muestra, podemos ver a Rean junto con Azazel, Michael y Sirzechs quienes tienen una reunión en base a una foto tomada en uno de los paisajes de Egipto que es un desierto cercano a las pirámides de Guiza y la Gran Esfinge.

 _Jibun no koto ukeiretara_

( **Debes aceptar quien realmente eres** )

Para que se cambie a una en donde se ve a Issei junto con Rias, Akeno, Kuroka, Rarity, Aj quienes se encuentran dentro de la capital de dicho país, El Cairo. Mientras que hacen un tour liderados por Le Fay y Maya quienes se encuentran hablando sobre lo ocurrido que la morena de cabellos castaño oscuro está muy aterrada.

 _Daijoubu sarakedashite_

( **No te preocupes, muéstralo todo** )

Para ver que una serie de jeroglíficos en una pared que les muestra Maya mientras que Issei y las chicas miran detalladamente, en especial Le Fay, sobre una cierta historia que se vincula a lo que la amiga de la descendiente de Morgana Le Fay la tiene tan alterada.

 _Itsudatta hora kagayakeru_

( **Y como siempre, ¡mira! Está brillando** )

Mientras que Le Fay sigue observando los jeroglíficos mientras que cerca estaba Issei quien estaba intrigado, los espíritus de Skeith quien se emana desde el cuerpo del castaño y de Fidchell desde de la maga rubia para que brillen llamando la atención de los presentes y el piso donde estaban los dos portadores de la onda maldita cedía para que ambos caigan al abismo.

 _Sou mune no oku kitsuiteru…_ _(Kitsuiteru)_

( **Sí, todo está apilado en lo profundo del corazón [Apilado]** )

Mientras que las demás aterradas ven como su amiga y su amigo/amor cayeron sin ningún aviso por lo anterior, ahora vemos a Le Fay quien estaba flotando en el aire para ver que diversos destellos de luces hacen alusión que se encuentra en el espacio, pero se estaba cayendo y extiende su mano para que alguien la rescate y ve que es tomada haciendo que su rostro se sonroje.

 _Shoujiku kimi no kimochi (Twinkle your heart)_

( **Tus verdaderos sentimientos [Brilla tu corazón]** )

Pues al ver quien rescataba a Le Fay era Issei quien toma su mano para rescatarla de su caída al vacío mientras se abrazan para que lentamente estén de pie aun abrazados pero la rubia sigue abrazándolo como no hubiera un mañana para ella, pero el castaño termina el abrazo mientras nota que en un espacio oscuro hay diversas luces que lo están viendo a ambos alarmándose que pueda ocurrir algo.

 _Tsutaite, zenbu oshiete!_

( **¡Reúnelos y dímelos todos!** )

Para que un aura dorada se haga presente ante los dos haciendo que Issei muestre su Boosted Gear mientras que se emana de su cuerpo una luz roja carmesí para que active su Balance Breaker y choque de lleno con la luz dorada haciendo una gran luz que ilumina toda la pantalla.

 _Ashita no kimi wo mamoru, zettai ni makketakunai!_

( **Voy a proteger tu mañana, ¡te juro que no voy a perder!** )

Y haciendo un cambio de escena, podemos ver a Rias y Akeno que hacen un ataque mágico combinado del poder de la destrucción y de relámpagos, Kuroka haciendo un ataque de Senjutsu y finalmente Aj y Rarity muestre en su respectivo traje de batalla, Incandescent Force y Preocius Gem haciendo ataques mágicos basados en su elemento hacia diversos enemigos que las rodean.

 _Egao no mahou wa sekai kaeru_

( **La magia de una sonrisa puede cambiar al mundo** )

Ahora con Mana quien está siendo protegida por Le Fay quien prepara un hechizo para defenderse ante los enemigos mientras que ellas tienen un rostro serio, se cambia a una sonrisa para ver que Issei llega a defenderlas mientras que tenía el Balance Breaker del Boosted Gear activado mientras hacía varios cambios de modo con el Cosmos Packing Tri System en su forma perfecta.

 _Furetara kyori wa zero ne kirameki mezamete yuku_

( **Sí podemos tocar una distancia de cero, despertará y brillará** )

Que, en otra escena, podemos ver un hombre que comienza a emanar un aura dorada como el sol para que Issei haga su rugir mientras que materializa la armadura, pero su aura está ahora de un carmesí escarlata para ir de lleno ante su contrincante quien choca su ataque y un gran destello de luz se aparece en la escena para que se cambie y se nota a Issei quien estaba mirando al cielo.

 _Afureteku ai no hikari nobasatsu ni gyutto… dakishimete!_

( **No dejes ir la desbordante luz del amor y abrázala… ¡muy fuerte!** )

Pero de un abrazo fuerte por parte de las chicas que tienen sentimientos por él culmina su mirada mientras que Mana, junto con Aj y Rarity les avisan para seguir su camino e Issei, con una sonrisa va hacían donde se encuentran con las chicas mientras que la cámara estaba detrás de ellos en un terreno cercano al desierto mientras se levanta rápidamente hacia el cielo culminando la música de fondo.

* * *

Egipto, uno de los países por donde el Desierto del Sahara tiene cubierto la mayor parte de su relieve. Un país que fue la cuna de unas de las civilizaciones más importantes de la historia de la humanidad y a la vez una de las bases culturales que al final formaría lo que es la cultura Occidental.

Egipto es, como se puede ver en un mapa, un país cubierto en su mayoría por el desierto del Sahara y eso lo hace unos de los países más calurosos del mundo pero a su vez una potencia en la región debido al que ha sido el ingrediente definitivo de su éxito de milenios. El Nilo, el segundo río más largo del mundo que pasa por más de 10 países en la zona. No es por nada que los antiguos Egipcios tuvieron una gran civilización en un lugar donde el calor es cosa del día a día y muchos pensarían que sus tierras son áridas. Al contrario, es gracias a este río que las tierras son fértiles y aptas para la agricultura. Actualmente, el río puede ser dividido en distintos sectores o fuentes que se dicen son las que proveen al Nilo de sus aguas. Cosa de Geografía que no es lo que hemos venido a hacer… Lo que si debemos saber es que el Nilo jugó un papel importante en la civilización Egipcia por milenios.

El antiguo Egipto es conocido en todo el mundo, haber existido casi 3000 años no es poca cosa y más por la gran tecnología que tenía y desarrollo en sus años de gloria. Si bien los arqueólogos lo atribuyen a sus ingenieros y arquitectos, otros a fuerzas externas y demás. No debemos dejar de lado que es una civilización logró lo que muchas no… vivir en el tiempo. Una civilización llena de logros también tenía su lado oscuro, conocida por su uso de esclavos, como en toda cultura antigua pero que ahora se considera algo reprochable e inhumano, por las grandes guerras que ocasiono por territorios y hasta en el uso de rituales prohibidos y demás, es una civilización que por varios problemas internos como externos termino siendo dividida y en el año 30 a.c. con la muerte de Cleopatra, la tan llamada por muchos, última reina de Egipto, volvió al que una vez fue el poderoso Imperio Egipcio a una provincia del Imperio Romano.

Pero, la cultura egipcia ha vivido para demostrar la grandeza de este imperio, así como que hay cosas que no se saben del todo. Actualmente, según información de una chica de origen Egipcio y la confirmación del Gobernador de los caídos, Azazel, existieron 7 objetos que fueron un intento fallido de los brujos egipcios y de algunos de sus Dioses de crear objetos que vayan a la par de los tan poderosos Sacred Gears, objetos creados por el Dios Bíblico, que se le dan a los simples humanos o los que poseen sangre de esta en sus venas. Objetos con el poder de permitir a seres tan frágiles como los humanos de ir y luchar con seres sobrenaturales y hasta de ganarles. Los Longinus siendo la epitome de estos, muchos los ven como errores pero unos los ven como la cúspide de la evolución de estos ya que tienen la capacidad de enfrentar y matar Dioses si sus poderes son dominados a un cierto nivel. 7 Objetos que fueron creados para querer igualar a los regalos de Dios y que fueron usados por un solo ser de manera perfecta para tratar de volver a Egipto a su antigua gloria pero falló por intervención de Alejandro Magno, uno de los más grandes conquistadores de la historia, este sujeto al final sobrevivió a la batalla y huyó en espera de otra oportunidad, oportunidad que no se presentó en vida y falleció no logrando cumplir su misión pero parece que halló el modo de volver al mundo de los vivos y lograr su meta…

Es por eso que estamos aquí, en Egipto ya que un pequeño grupo en el cual el Sekiryuutei se encuentra presente tratara de evitar que cumpla su objetivo ya que la misma Alianza decidió que este no era un problema que ellos deban resolver ahora pero nuestros jóvenes amigos optaron por actuar por su cuenta con el apoyo del Maou Lucifer y el Gobernador de los Caídos.

Un destello de luz se hizo presente en medio de un oasis, oasis que fue el lugar donde Mana hizo su hechizo de comunicación. El estado del día en el lugar demostraba que en el luchar ya estaba anocheciendo, muy contrario a Japón donde la noche ya está presente.

-Parece que esta vez si funcionó el hechizo nya… Al menos no acabamos debajo de la arena.

-¿Podrías dejar de restregarme mi error de aquella vez en la cara Kuroka? – Fay miró a su amiga con molestia, harta de que siempre le haga recordar ese incidente.

-Ya ustedes, no es hora de pelear y más ahora que estamos en terreno desconocido para nosotros. – AJ se puso al lado de las dos chicas quienes desviaron las miradas de la otra haciendo que la rubia suspire. - ¿Algo que informar?

-A parte de que el aire del lugar dañara mi cabello…

-Creo que se refiere a si no hay nadie a la vista cerca de nosotros. – Akeno interrumpió a Rarity quien miró a los alrededores, nada. – Parece que esa chica Mana optó por salir de este lugar.

-No me sorprende, hemos estado casi una hora hablando de la situación y de que hacer, si alguien me persiguiera yo haría lo mismo. – Rias se acercó al pozo de agua que había. – Interesante…

-Después haremos turismo chicas, la cosa ahora es avanzar y… ¿Hm? – Ise sintió su X-Pulse activarse, presencia enemiga que no era una sino varios. - ¿Quién…?

Para sorpresa de todos, un hombre adulto joven apareció en frente de ellos con una especia de sortija extraña en la mano que parecía una especie de rastreador o brújula. Parecía estar buscando algo pero era ese objeto lo que los ponía de nervios, podían sentir algo maldito venir de esa cosa… Era como si oyeras los gritos de lamento y odio de varios, gracias a Skeith, Ise podía sentir que esa cosa fue creada usando vidas humanas, miles de ellas.

-Aquí termina el rastro… Parece que logró huir, sabía que venía. – El hombro se quitó la capucha que cubría su rostro. Se puso ver que apenas pasaba de los 20 años, su cabello negro y ojos café mostraban una seriedad que ya rozaba la frialdad. Todos se pusieron en guardia al verlo, no les daba buena espina. – Veo que ustedes no son de por aquí.

-¿Quién eres…. Que esa esa cosa que tienes en la mano? – Rias no podía dejar de ver ese objeto tan raro ya que su propio instinto le decía que era maligno y peligroso.

-Creo que eso es algo que no debes de saber, demonio. – Todos se sorprendieron al ver que el tipo notó lo que Rias era. – Esas 2 también lo son. – Dijo eso señalando a Akeno y Kuroka, ambas ya muy alertas porque la situación en sí lo amerita.

-Tch, parece que de nada servirá ocultar mis colas y orejas. – Kuroka sacó sus orejas y colas para luego cargar poder en su mano. – Mira amigo, no sabemos quien eres pero somos 7 y tú sólo uno, se nota que estas en desventaja.

-¿Sólo? Eso lo puedo arreglar. – con un chasquido de sus dedos, la sortija en su mano dio un brillo dorado muy macabro para el gusto de los jóvenes y de la arena, empezaron a salir seres que no habían visto.

3 bestias que tenían distintas características animales, las 3 tenían el cuerpo de un león con la cabeza de un carnero y 2 grandes alas que demostraban que no estaban jugando.

-¿¡Crioesfinges!? – Fay no creía lo que sus ojos veían, ella sabía que las esfinges son bestias mitológicas de Egipto muy famosas pero pocos saben que aparte de las que todos conocen con el busto de una mujer y su cara, hay otras que pueden ser más peligrosas en términos de agresividad, siendo esta una de ellas debido a su escasa inteligencia. - ¿¡Cómo es que pudiste crear algo así!? ¡Son seres escasos y no los puedes crear así como así a menos que…!

-No estoy en obligación de responder a tu pregunta niña, dejaré que ellos jueguen con ustedes mientras yo sigo con mi misión. – el sujeto se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar mientras que dejaba que las bestias de casi 3 metros de largo miren a sus próximas presas.

-Ahm… lindos animalitos ¿No desean algo más comestible? Yo soy sólo carne y huesos….

-¡Todos los somos Rarity! – Aj miró a la modista con molestia por la excusa tan mala. – No hay otra, debemos enseñarle a estos animales modales.

-Y empecemos por enseñar un truco sencillo… ¡Hacerse el muerto! – Akeno sacó sus alas y alzó vuelo para lanzar varios rayos a las bestias esas que simplemente alzaron vuelo tras esquivar el ataque de la chica.

El resto se puso en guardia también, Ise sólo invocó el Boosted Gear y a Ascalon para luego ir con Aj hacia una de esas bestias que se mostraba muy alerta. Rias y Kuroka fueron por el otro que se alzó en sus patas traseras para mostrar su poderío mientras que Akeno, Ratity y Fay rodearon al que quedaba que solo abrió sus alas en señal de que no tiene miedo.

Mientras que Aj y Rarity usaban sus formas iniciales de sus elementos para pelear, Rias sólo sus puños, Kuroka su Senjutsu y Akeno con Fay magia. Ise usaba el poder de Alfa para aumentar su velocidad de ataque, habiendo logrado acceso a las formas perfectas y demás podía usar un trozo del poder de ellos sin necesidad de su armadura y eso se veía en los ataques que el Sekiryuutei daba a la bestia, cortes veloces que le daban a Aj la oportunidad de atacar con fuerza al pecho de la bestia que resistía el fuerte castigo por obra de esos para luego lanzar una impulsarse y atacar hacia ellos usando todo su cuerpo.

 **[BOOST]**

El Boosted Gear llegó a su tercera repotenciación, Ise sabía que con unas 3 más le debía de bastar. Al mismo tiempo, Rias y Kuroka combinaban esfuerzos para tener a esa bestia bajo su control. Kuroka había aprendido a usar magia con Senjutsu para crear lazos o cadenas de ambas energías que servían para retener a sus oponentes y eso la hacía perfecta para apoyar para alguien como Rias quien ha centrado todos sus entrenamientos en ampliar su arsenal de combate más allá de sólo usar su magia. Sus golpes y patadas a las patas de la bestia quien rugió furioso para luego alzar su cola y atacar a ambas chicas quienes dieron un salto para luego retroceder y atacar en conjunto con su magia, la bestia parecía fuerte pero la podían forzar a estar en su lugar sin esfuerzo alguno.

Con el resto, Rarity agradecía por primera vez la gran cantidad de arena que hay en el lugar ya que como se sabe, esta al final solo son trozos de roco casi en polvo y debido a que la tierra es su elemento con todo lo que hay en relación a los minerales. Crear varios brazos de Arena para atrapar a esa bestia le venía a ella como anillo al dedo y más si tenía el apoyo de dos grandes magas como lo son Akeno y Fay quienes atacaban a la bestia con ataques elementales a una distancia segura mientras ella retenía a la bestia con sus poderes, vaya que era fácil ya que tenía un recurso casi ilimitado que no le da problemas en usar en grandes cantidades. Akeno lanzaba rayos hacia la cara de la bestia mientras Fay lanzaba cuchillas de aire al cuerpo de esta para simplemente evitar que se mueva mientras la caído atacaba. Con un movimiento de la arena por parte quien escuchó la sugerencia de Fay a lo lejos abrió la boca de esa cosa para dejar que Akeno lance una lanza de electricidad al interior de la bestia logrando matarla sin ningún problema.

Con Rias y Kuroka las cosas fueron para bien ya que la Nekomata cumplió su meta de inmovilizar a esa cosa con su magia ya que hizo inhalara la bestia un humo para inmovilizar sus músculos, la chica sabía aplicar todo lo que sabía para atacar mientras que Rias sólo lanzaba sus poderes al pecho de la Esfinge en forma de bolas más pequeñas que al impactarla aumentaron de tamaño logran destruir el pecho de esta y de paso los órganos, la muerte fue inmediata.

AJ le dio una patada a la que tenía en frente en la cabeza, la fuerza de esta bastó para romperle la mitad de esta mientras Ise cargaba el último Boost en el Boosted Gear, Aj al ver eso supo que era hora. Tras esquivar las garras de esta y rodar un poco para luego impulsarse hacia la espalda de la Esfinge, la tomó de la cola para luego usando solo fuerza bruta lanzarla hacia el Sekiryuutei quien ya tenía todo listo.

 **[EXPLOSION]**

Tras ello, Ise sólo corrió hacia la bestia y con un movimiento rápido corto a la bestia a la mitad sin esfuerzo alguno. Tras ver que todos habían acabado soltó un respiro para luego guardar su espada.

-¿Quién era ese sujeto? – Akeno piso tierra para luego mirar los cadáveres de esas esfinges, para su sorpresa y la de todos estas se hicieron arena para luego dejar que el viento se las lleve.

-Ok…. A eso yo llamo un medio simple de limpiar el desastre. – Rarity tomó algo de la arena en sus manos y la soltó con asco. – Eeew, esta contaminada con magia repulsiva.

-Yo también lo siento, la esencia de esas cosas era demasiado extraña para ser natural. – Kuroka trató de sentir la presencia del sujeto ese pero nada, se había ido del lugar y hasta escondió su presencia. Ella que es una rastreadora se siente más que preocupada de que sea capaz de tal cosa.

-Esas esfinges, fácilmente estaban al nivel de un demonio de clase media pero no eran naturales, fueron creadas de la arena y al morir volvieron a ser eso, arena. – Fay sacó un mapa mágico, este parecía mostrar la zona.

Mientras que la maga miraba el camino a tomar, Rias se acercó a Ise quien miraba el lugar donde esas bestias estuvieron y desaparecieron, el joven se notaba más que preocupado o mejor dicho, sorprendido.

-¿Qué te tiene preocupado amor? – el Sekiryuutei salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de Rias y su mano en su rostro, ella lo miraba con mucha preocupación. - ¿Qué piensas?

-Que… Es ridículo si lo pienso pero… Lo que vi me hace creer que es así. – Ise notó que todas lo miraban. – La habilidad que ese sujeto uso me hizo recordar al Anihilation Maker.

-¿Una de las Longinus que encontraste en Kyoto? – Aj alzó una ceja al oír eso. - ¿En qué sentido te hace recordar a ese Sacred Gear?

[En la creación de bestias] – Ddraig habló esta vez, parece que él también lo notó. – [Anihilation Maker es una de las Longinus más peligrosas debido a que es capaz de crear bestias o monstruos de gran poder, un poder que puede destruir el mundo si es usado de mala manera y a su máximo potencial] – Todos sudaron frío al escuchar las palabras de Ddraig. – [En Kyoto luchamos con su actual poseedor y era hábil pero carecía de la capacidad de crear monstruos de clase Maou o Dios… Ahora que sabemos que Alejandro Magno tenía tal vez la forma inicial de esta Longinus en su poder nos permite tener una mejor claridad de su gran poder por lo que este logró en su vida como conquistador] – Ddraig notó que tenía la atención de todos y continuó. – [Ahora, lo que este tipo hizo fue similar en unos aspectos, en vez de usar la sombra se usó la arena y no creo bestias imaginadas sino bestias que en verdad existen]

-En pocas palabras, si lo que pienso es correcto… esa sortija es uno de los Artículos que nos dijeron y que parece ser una especie de imitación del Anihilation Maker.

-Así parece ser Aj, al parecer se basaron en cosas que vieron en la época para crear sus habilidades. Aunque con lo que vimos, parece tener sus limitaciones. – Akeno se llevó la mano al mentón para luego mirar a Fay. - ¿Qué opinas tú Fay?

-Que es una posibilidad pero por ahora tenemos que avanzar. – Fay mostró el mapa donde había ahora un punto marcado. – Creo que hay que ir por este camino.

-¿Sabes a donde debemos ir Fay querida? Porque yo siento que caminar a ciegas sería una gran locura. - Rarity se quitó algo de arena de su hombro.

-Por supuesto, si en algo conozco a Mana es que ella tiene un lugar que siempre visitaba y que sólo me comentó a mí cuando estábamos en el gremio. – Fay mostró el mapa. – Miren, estamos aquí en Menia. – Todos vieron el mapa con detenimiento. – Estamos al límite de esta provincia con la que se le conoce como Valle Nuevo que es no sólo la provincia más grande Egipto sino también la tiene una densidad de población menor.

-Mejor, así no tendremos que preocuparnos de que las personas nos vean pelear ya que sería muy difícil hallar a alguien en estas zonas tan desérticas nya. – Kuroka miró el mapa y notó que su destino estaba al medio de la provincia llamada Valle Nuevo.

-Oh vamos… ¿Debemos caminar hasta allá? – Rias no podía creer lo que veía, iba a ser un largo viaje.

-Si tenemos suerte tal vez hallemos un poblado, unos camellos nos vendrían…. ¿Rias, por qué te has puesto pálida? – la pelirroja se mostraba tan pálida como un fantasma y eso era algo que todos miraban con confusión, Akeno era la única que sonreía con algo de maldad. - ¿Pasa algo?

-¿¡Algo!? ¡No, claro que no! ¡Todo está perfecto, excelente! – Rias miraba hacia otro lado al decir eso, no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que mentía.

-No le hagan caso, es sólo que le tiene pánico a los camellos. – Mientras que Rias se sonrojaba por la revelación de Akeno, el resto miraba a la chica con los ojos bien abiertos. – Resulta que de niña, en una de sus escapadas de su casa, se fue a una de las granjas que hay cerca y no tuvo un amigable encuentro con un camello que había en el lugar.

-¡Esa cosa era un monstruo con pelaje, me atacó sólo porque toque su pata mientras comía! – Rias grito furiosa y hasta algo consternada. - ¡Los camellos no son animales, son demonios!

-Rias… tú eres uno…

-¡Son peores que un demonio entonces! – Rarity no supo como responder a eso… ¿Y es ella la dramática del grupo? Parece que Rias está luchando por ese título.

-Ya ya. – Aj optó por hablar ya que se estaban saliendo del tema. – No tiene nada de malo que Rias le tema a los camellos….

-Obvio que no… es muy divertido. – Kuroka trataba de contener su risa que Fay cayó con un golpe del mapa en la cara de la nekomata. - ¡Ouch! ¡Eso no era necesario nya!

-Gracias Fay. Como decía… Rias, tu miedo no debe avergonzarte. El idiota de tu novio le teme a las inyecciones.

-¡Son objetos malignos! – Ise grito su respuesta a la cual solo la rubia asintió.

-¿Ves? Le teme a algo que es inofensivo, vamos vaquera… - Rias miró a la rubia con pena para luego asentir. – Bien, sigue tu explicación Fay.

-Claro, lo que está en este lugar es una ruina muy bien oculta que ningún científico conoce y estoy segura que Mana va hacia allá. Ella me dijo que lo consideraba su Santuario personal y que sólo ella conoce. – Fay guardó el mapa luego de decir eso. – Ella misma me lo contó un día, diciendo que esperaba que vayamos juntas un día… - Se pudo ver como la maga estaba muy triste por todo lo que estaba pasando.

-Tranquila Fay, la encontraremos y resolveremos todo esto. – el Sekiryuutei trató de subir los ánimos de su amiga quien agradeció el gesto del dragón. – Ahora, sólo nos queda avanzar y ver que nos encontramos.

Todas asintieron a esas palabras para finalmente tomar rumbo hacia donde Fay dice que está yendo Mana, en verdad esperan que puedan hallarla antes que quienes la están persiguiendo.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, Mana seguía su camino hacia la ruina donde podría tener al fin un descanso más que merecido luego de toda esta locura. La chica sentía en su cabeza a su pequeño amigo, Cheese, quien estaba preocupado por la salud de su amiga. Lo que si sabía la chica era que estaba muy cansada y que esta al límite… Se limpió el sudor luego de que se detuvo para descansar un poco de su larga caminata. En verdad no espero que la hallarían tan rápido, lamentablemente es cosa que no la sorprende dado quienes la siguen. No duda que son su hermano y Shad, uno con esa maldita sortija y el otro con ese ojo. Ambos objetos al trabajar juntos son perfectos rastreadores. Más ahora que tienen una meta en común, sabe que las personalidades de esos son dos son como el agua y el aceite, uno muy frío y el otro demasiado liberal en sus cosas pero trabajando juntos pueden ser un gran problema para ella.

Justo estaba en camino hacia la ruina que ella había descubierto en una de sus huidas del "refugio", un lugar que sólo ella conocía. Sabía que tal vez no la ayude mucho pero le permitirá descansar un poco bien llegue a ese lugar, no haber dormido varios días ya le está afectando y más que debe estar en un buen estado mental para evitar que esta cosa nuble su mente.

No puede creer que en verdad una vez haya creído en las palabras de ese anciano y que toda la comunidad en verdad crea en lo que él trata de hacer. Tras haber pasado mucho tiempo en el gremio y haber convivido con varias personas, Mana había logrado ver más allá de las tontas ideas del líder de la comunidad. No es que no lo entienda, sabe que en el fondo de sus tan retorcidas ideas, yace el deseo de una vida mejor para ellos y todos los que creen en la religión Egipcia. El mundo actual es cruel con los que tienen una creencia religiosa distinta con la de la mayoría. Lo ha visto con los que hacen actos horribles en nombre de su Dios porque creen que es lo correcto pero que en verdad son actos malvados e imperdonables, la violencia nunca era una respuesta inicial ya que esta yacía como al última, al menos eso es lo que ella ha empezado a creer.

Lo que no entiende es ¿Cómo su líder pudo cambiar tanto en tan poco tiempo? Los dos años que estuvo en el gremio es el tiempo en el cual ella imagina es donde se hizo el cambio ya que si bien Aknam nunca fue el ejemplo más claro de un hombre amable y afectivo, no era malo ni cruel. Cuando volvió de sus estudios, ver lo cambiado que estaba y hasta la obsesión que tenía… la hizo darse cuenta de que algo andaba mal. No lo sabía que era, no fue hasta que escuchó sus planes de usar esos objetos malditos que han estado cuidando para despertar al que los usó mejor que nadie en toda la historia Egipcia.

-Tengo que evitar eso a toda costa, es en parte mi culpa por nunca haber informado de esas cosas cuando tuve la oportunidad aún sabiendo la clase de poder y monstruosidad que hacen. – La chica sabía que esta era su única oportunidad de redención, más al saber que ya está marcada por el destino… Oír el llamado de su roedor amigo la hizo salir de sus pensamientos. – Oh perdón Cheese, estaba pensando en que será de mí al final de todo esto… aunque ya sepa lo que me depara el destino. – Mana estaba lista para lo que sea lo que venga hacia ella, afrontara el destino con la cabeza en alto, sin importar qué.

No falta mucho para llegar a esas ruinas, sólo debe seguir caminando…. Es todo lo que debe hacer.

* * *

Nuevo Valle es la provincia más grande de todo Egipto con un territorio que abarca una superficie de 376.505 km² y con una población más que escasa para un lugar con tanto territorio, sólo 187 256 habitantes. Eso mostrando que la de densidad poblacional es de sólo 0.5 personas por kilómetro cuadrado, un lugar en verdad con poca gente donde sus ingresos van a través de la agricultura que se realizan cerca de los Oasis, turismo y la siembra de palmeras datileras. Los Oasis que hay en el lugar son lo que permiten la buena actividad agrícola de la provincia en medio de un lugar tan lleno de arena como lo es este desierto.

Pero al ser un terreno tan amplio, con poca población y pocos poblados… Explorar es un riesgo gigante debido a las dificultades de ir por el desierto si uno no sabe por donde ir o al menos un indicio de que puede haber. Es por eso que se dice que hay más cosas ocultas de las que uno cree en la actualidad, bajo la arena deben haber muchas más cosas como ruinas y demás esperando ser descubiertas.

Es justo en uno de esos lugares escondidos por la arena que yace unas ruinas, unas donde viven varias personas. Estos son los tan llamados cuidadores de tumbas, esos que están a cargo de proteger y velar por la tumba de cierto ser importante, un faraón en la mayoría de casos. Una misión que algunos dejan de seguir porque entienden que no ganan nada en proteger la tumba de un muerto pero en este caso no era así. Ya que este lugar tenía en una de sus cámaras algo de gran poder, algo que ha sido llevado de un lado a otro a través de los años para evitar ser hallado y que recientemente han cambiado su lugar de descanso por órdenes del líder de estos cuidadores.

Aknam estaba mirando la tumba de piedra que tenía en frente suyo, parecía hablar con ella… algunos creen que de verdad estaba hablando pero otros creían que esto era ya el símbolo de la locura del hombre que hace ya dos años hablaba sobre llevar a la mitología de nuevo a lo más alto. El hombre había vivido toda su vida cuidando esta tumba porque sabía el poder que yace ahí, el ser que yace ahí dormido. Pero en el fondo maldecía la misión que su familia le había dado… el cuidar una tumba con objetos que puede llevarlos a lo más grande y estar sobre todo, si bien antes no lo pensaba… con el paso del tiempo la idea se hizo más y más fuerte hasta que un día, la llegada de un forastero bastó para que el hombre ponga lo que tenía en mente en marcha luego de años.

Fue justo en eso que un círculo de comunicación apareció en su oído…

-Veo que has decidido llamar. – Aknam habló sin dejar de ver la tumba en frente de él.

- _Jejeje, estaba ocupado con mis investigaciones y una que otra cosa que había hallado. Además del fiasco que pasó en Kyoto que afecto unos planes pero nada serio._

-Weil, sabes bien que necesito tu apoyo en todo esto, al fin y al cabo, todo esto es un plan que tú forjaste conmigo. – la voz del hombre que es la mente científica en la Khaos Brigade soltó una risa muy clara y algo… perturbadora.

 _-Jajaja, como ya dije…. He estado ocupado con mi investigación. No te imaginas los beneficios que la sangre de un Maou puede traer, además que he tenido avances con mis pequeñas creaciones que estoy seguro que dentro de poco lograré crear uno lo suficientemente fuerte para lo que tengo en mente. Así como hallar ciertas cosas muchos decían que no podía existir pero he sido capaz de replicarla y me será de mucha utilidad en mis planes._

-Suena más que bien pero en verdad desearía que estés aquí para que veamos como va el plan.

 _-No veo necesidad de que yo participe en esto, tienes todo lo necesario para el ritual. Sólo necesitas cumplir con el tiempo que está acordado que si no recuerdo mal, es en dos días. –_ Weil en verdad no veía la necesidad de participar en este plan de manera directa, ya dio su conocimiento y todo lo necesario.

-Aún así, desearía que veas con tus propios ojos el renacer del que llevará a los Egipcios de nuevo a los más alto.

- _No te confíes demasiado, hay varios como tú que piensan tener todo ya ganado pero al final sólo acaban con una gran derrota sobre ellos. No serías el primero en cometer ese error._

-Claro, aunque para ello tengo que recuperar el Artilugio que esa niña se robó. – Aknam apretó los dientes al decir eso. – Maldita mocosa, luego de todo lo que hice por ella. Tiene suerte que aún la necesito para el ritual ya que no hay tiempo de buscar a otro que pueda portar el Artilugio que ella tiene en su poder.

- _Usarás el cetro ¿Verdad? Siempre me ha sorprendido lo mucho que esas cosas tratan de acercarse a los Sacred Gears pero al final, son sólo intentos… muy inferiores a los originales._

-Quizás, pero una vez juntos… los 7 en su poder. Logrará lo que se debío haber hecho años atrás y al fin saldremos de este lugar olvidado y abandonado por los Dioses, al fin el mundo tendrá el régimen que necesita y no este actual.

Weil oía al tipo y no podía negar que hablaba con pasión su ideal, claro que es un ideal que él ha ido alimentando con los años y que al final, Weil logró hacer que salga a la luz luego de saber de esto… saber de estos Artilugios.

En verdad no esperaba que la información y rumores que oía por parte de distintas partes en verdad haya sido verídica pero lo era. 7 Objetos que fueron un intento de los Egipcios y algunos de sus Dioses de crear objetos que se asemejen a los Sacred Gears. No niega que es un intento entendible por parte de estos que un solo Dios haya creado esos objetos de gran poder era una muestra del gran poder que tenía y de ahí yace el motivo del porque varios Dioses desprecian a la religión Católica, no porque les haya quitado creyentes solamente sino también que esta con un solo Dios haya tenido tal influencia y un ser de tanto poder.

 _-Sólo no pierdas la única oportunidad que tendrás, el efecto de la tormenta solar sólo será de minutos y además que necesitas los ingredientes necesarios para ello._ – Weil habló con un tono cruel y algo mórbido.

-Los tengo, hay más que suficientes para el ritual. – Aknam sabía que tenía que hacer, no importa lo que deba hacer.

La comunicación de Weil se cortó luego de ello ya que no tenía nada más que decir al egipcio quien ya estaba con casi todo en su lugar. Sólo falta que hallen a esa mocosa y…

-Lord Aknam, sabemos hacia donde va Mana. – la voz de alguien en la entrada a la recámara hizo que el anciano voltee la mirada.

Al hacerlo, pudo ver a un hombre que tenía la mitad de la cara tatuada con lo que parecía ser jeroglíficos y su ojo izquierdo estaba cubierto por un vendaje por alguna razón, su ojo visible era negro y tenía el bronceado que casi todos los de aquí.

-Shad, en verdad espero que no estés jugando con ello porque de ser así…

-No es nada de eso mi Lord, Mahad ha informado que sabe el camino que ella está tomando. Irónicamente, no está muy lejos de aquí.

-¿Y por qué ella iría a una zona cerca a donde estamos nosotros? – el hombre no creía que fuera tan sencillo.

-Tal vez el dicho de que lo más oculto siempre está cerca de uno se aplique aquí. – Akanam le tuvo que dar la razón a su aprendiz. – Tal vez haya algo ahí que ella conoce y el resto no. Por eso debe de estar segura que no buscaremos cerca de aquí.

-Mmm, lógico… Pero no importa ya. Hay que ir al lugar donde ella está de inmediato.

-Antes de eso mi Lord, Mahad también informó de algo más. – Shad detuvo a su mentor quien alzó una ceja. – Hay intrusos.

-¿Intrusos? – Aknam miro al joven con una mirada algo perturbadora. - ¿De qué tipo?

-Son 7 jóvenes, 3 demonios, 3 humanos y un dragón. – Oír eso lo confundió… ¿Demonios, humanos y un dragón? Ese es un grupo muy inusual. – Además, según sus sospechas… el dragón es el Sekiryuutei.

-¿¡Sekiryuutei!? – el grito del hombre bastó para que el lugar se quede en silencio, como si la fuerza de este hubiera bastado para callar cualquier cosa. - ¿¡Cómo es eso posible!? ¡Él está con esa Alianza de Facciones y no hemos oído de un movimiento por parte de ellos a nuestro territorio?

-Puede que este actuando por su cuenta, recuerde que si bien es aliado de ellos… No pertenece de por sí a ninguna Facción. Es un ser independiente. – Shad había oído los rumores de que solo hacía apoyo a la Alianza por su meta personal y por los amigos de este que son parte de ella.

-Justo tenía que llegar uno de los Dragones Celestiales y de seguro los que están a su lado son esos mocosos que se dice son una generación de prodigios. – Aknam había oído los rumores sobre esos jóvenes, la batalla con Rahab y la más reciente que fue contra Loki decía mucho ya de por sí.

-¿Planes mi Lord? – Shad sabía que ellos podían llegar a ser un problema.

Aknam se detuvo unos minutos, pensando en lo que podían hacer y fue en eso que recordó algo que Mana le había dicho bien regresó de esos dos años de estudio. Sonrió al captar lo que había pasado, se sabía que la descendiente de la maga Morgana estaba aliada con el Sekiryuutei y esta a su vez era la amiga que Mana hizo. Por supuesto, la mocosa debió pedir ayuda a su amiga al saber que no podía huir siempre, tal vez con la esperanza de que esa maga venga con ayuda de la Alianza pero parece que sólo pudo venir con unos pocos de sus amigos.

Lo más probable es que la Alianza considere esta como una situación menor que pueden pasar por ahora, lo bueno de tener a un grupo externo generando desastres para que ellos lo puedan aprovechar.

-Deja que avancen, tal vez hallen a la chica antes de nosotros y eso sería más que fenomenal. Más ahora que estamos a sólo horas de lograr nuestra máxima meta.

Shad asintió a las palabras de su mentor para luego darse la vuelta. Sabe que como van las cosas, deberán pelear. Además, esa era la razón de su existencia… Desde que fue tomado bajo el cuidado de Aknam, toda su vocación es hacia él y su meta, debe poner a un lado las emociones que tiene ya que ellas sólo le darán problemas y hasta estorbos, no importa que sea Mana ahora su enemiga… él hará lo que tenga que hacer.

Se dio media vuelta para empezar las preparaciones y avisar al resto del plan que había ahora, era la hora de que cumplan la misión por la que fueron escogidos.

* * *

Estaba amaneciendo en este lugar tan lleno de arena. Nuestros amigos seguían su camino hacia el lugar donde Fay les había dicho que debían ir.

La caminata nocturna no fue tal vez las mejores de las ideas para ellos pero estaba contra el tiempo. Ahora entendían porque algunos decían que el lugar es tan frío de noche como lo es de caluroso en el día. Ver que en verdad a algunas les ganaba el sueño, Ise optó de que dormir al menos 3 horas bastaría para ellos que son personas que han entrenado para pelear.

Si bien hubo algo de quejas, más por parte de Fay, todos al final acordaron que ir cansados a una posible no era una buena idea. Fue justo en ese momento que Rarity sacó su equipo especial de campamento especial, tenía todo lo necesario para que acampar teniendo la sensación de estar en casa.

Una cama cómoda, varios amoblados y mucho espacio. Ver el inusual tamaño de esa cosa y todo lo que tenía les hizo preguntarse… ¿Cómo es que logro meter eso en el bolso que llevaba consigo?

La respuesta de la modista fue sencilla, usar uno de los hechizos de aumento de espacio que Twilight le enseñó semanas atrás. Al oír eso, todas las chicas se dieron una palmada en la cara ya que de haber sabido que ese hechizo existía, lo hubieran aprendido y hubieran traído más cosas que sólo lo básico.

Al final, todos durmieron justo 3 horas que era lo que Ise había dicho que debían descansar como mínimo. Al despertarse, el verdadero fue hacer que Kuroka y Rarity salgan de sus respectivos lugares de dormir para que vayan de inmediato a continuar su camino. Decir que Ise recibió una cachetada por parte de Rarity en respuesta al primer intento de despertarla bastó para ver que sólo quedaba una cosa.

AJ la amenazó con desgarrar su nuevo vestido, el efecto fue inmediato y la modista se levantó como si nada, aunque claro… ignorando lo que hizo en sueños y la cachetada al Sekiryuutei quien tenía a Rias y Akeno atendiendo la zona agredida, como pega esa mujer..

Con Kuroka fue más fácil, un poco de agua en la cara por parte de Fay y santo remedio. Aunque el grito de Kuroka gritando barbaridad y media hizo que muchos se lo piensen dos veces antes de volver a despertarla usando ese método.

Con todo eso ya listo y que en verdad no desean perder más tiempo que el necesario. Todos volvieron a emprender su camino, sólo para que al final… el sol les dé con mucha fuerza.

-Tanto… calor… necesito…. Agua. – Kuroka trataba de tenerse en pie y seguir su camino.

-No eres la única, cielos… Esto es peor que trabajar en la granja durante el verano al medio día. – Aj se daba aire con su sombrero, sólo para luego ponérselo de nuevo, volver a usarlo de abanico y así, estaba en un bucle infinito.

-Bloqueador… necesito bloqueador y algo de crema humectante para el cabello. – Rarity buscaba entre sus cosas dichos objetos pero no los hallaba. - ¿Dónde…? ¡Akeno!

-Ay, sólo un ratito. Deja que use un poco, mi piel es sensible al igual que la tuya y mi cabello está reseco. – la chica tenía en manos ambos objetos ante la clara rabia de la dueña de ambos.

-Ustedes en verdad… son unas frescas… - Rias tomó algo de agua mientras se limpiaba el sudor. - ¿Qué tan lejos estamos Fay?

-Ahm… - La maga se detuvo y sacó su mapa. – A ver… estamos aquí, en pocas palabras debemos seguir así un par de kilómetros más y llegaremos a nuestro destino.

-Ojalá, mira Fay… no tengo nada en contra de tu amiga pero que nos haga caminar bajo el sol en uno de los desiertos más cálidos del mundo… espero que valga la pena nya. – Kuroka tomó el bloqueador y se puso un poco en la cara, ojalá esto ayude.

-Uf, vamos Kuroka… estamos haciendo esto por Fay. De seguro ella habría venido sola si hubiera podido. – La maga sonrió complicada a las palabras de Aj, dio en el blanco.

-Ojalá las cosas en casa estén bien, ojalá no haya problemas por lo que estamos haciendo.

-Es posible que los haya Rarity, básicamente estamos haciendo lo que queremos. – Akeno dijo eso con una sonrisa complicada. – Y no Innis, no es que lo disfrute.

 _ **-Bah, esos líderes son patéticos… no creen en una amenaza futura y demás.**_ – la caído le tuvo que dar la razón a su otra yo. – _**Además, Skeith aquí presente esta como si nada.**_

- _ **Yo no tengo la culpa que mi otro yo soporte climas extremos.**_ – Skeith no pudo refutar nada ante esa exclamación.

-No olvidemos que Azazel tiene pruebas de que algo pasa aquí pero muchos no hicieron caso a ello. Si algo sucede pues… la advertencia ya había sido dada.

-Sólo espero que no lleguemos a más de eso. Un ser bendecido por un Dios amenaza con despertar y hacer lo que sea para poner a la mitología egipcia como la más poderosa. – Rias miro a todos con seriedad. – No sé ustedes pero no deseo un incidente similar al de Loki, casi perdemos la vida ahí… casi perdemos a gente importante y no voy a arriesgarme de que sea así. – la mano de Ise en su hombro basto para que ella suspire. – Lo lamento… me deje llevar.

-No importa Rias-sama, eso es lo que todos aquí sentimos. Me atrevo a decir que tal vez suframos un castigo pero creo que eso es mejor que permitir que… una amenaza de gran magnitud azote al mundo. – Fay miraba de nuevo el mapa para luego detenerse. – Interesante.

-¿Qué cosa querida? – Rarity pudo ver algo de la incertidumbre de Fay quién no quitaba su vista del mapa.

-Pues… ¿Me creerían si les digo que ya llegamos? – Todos la miraron como si estuviera loca. – Si, yo también pondría esa cara si me dijeran eso.

-¡Oh vamos! ¡Fay, es mejor que no nos hallas hecho caminar kilómetros por nada! – Kuroka no se mostraba nada feliz por la noticia de haber caminado tanto en vano.

Fay sólo dio unos pasos al frente mirando el mapa, pensando en una posible explicación pero de la nada se empezó a hundir en la arena.

-¡Kya! ¿¡Qué es esto!? – la chica pudo ver que la arena se estaba empezando a concentrar en un punto, era una trampa de arena como la hacen los escarabajos del desierto. – ¡Auxilio!

-¡Fay! – Kuroka tomó la mano de su amiga en un intento de sacarla de ahí pero no bastó ya que empezó a ser arrastrada. - ¿¡Es una broma!?

-¡Un momento, ahora mismo las saco! – Rarity tomó la mano de Kuroka y trató de alzar la arena debajo de ellas para sacarlas de esa trampa pero… la arena no la obedecía. - ¿¡Ah!? ¿¡POR QUÉ!? ¡Qué desgracia, el horror!

-¡Rarity, déjate de jugar y sácalas! – Rias tomó la mano de Rarity quien aún trataba de mover la arena pero no pasaba nada. - ¡Agh, estamos en un embrollo! ¿¡Que tiene esta arena!?

-¡Es arena encantada de algún tipo! ¡Rechaza cualquier otra fuerza que la desee manipular! – Fay dijo eso con ya la mitad de su cuerpo cubierto por la dichosa arena.

-¡Hay que hacer algo entonces! – Akeno tomó la mano de la pelirroja y trató de evitar que se hunda usando la fuerza de su pieza Queen pero nada. – Oh no…

 _ **-¡Bien hecho genio, ahora estamos en el mismo embrollo que el resto!**_ – Innis grito furiosa por la idiotez hecha por su otra yo.

-¡Habrá que aplicar más fuerza entonces! – Aj tomó la mano de Akeno usando la forma base de su elemento pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos, no lograba nada. - ¡Rayos, es como tratar de sacar una vaca de un refrigerador!

-¡No analogías, sáquennos! – Kuroka ya tenía la arena hasta por los muslos.

-¡Agh, que locura! – Ise tomó a Aj y activo su armadura para aplicar mucha más fuerza.

-Al menos ya no nos hundimos…

-Pero no estamos a salvo.

Rarity tuvo que darle la razón a Rias, ella ya estaba con la arena en las rodillas y Rias la tenía sobre los pies, Akeno sacó sus alas para tratar de alzar vuelo pero no podía, estaban atrapadas mientras que Aj trataba de evitar soltar a sus amigas al mismo tiempo que Ise hacia esfuerzos para sacarlas pero era difícil. Tal vez deba usar a Beta y con ello podrá salir de ahí…

 _ **-Lo mejor sería que no hagas eso, Terror of Death.**_ – Una voz fue oída por Ise y dos personas más en sus cabezas.

-¿Quién? – Fay se sorprendió al oír a alguien.

- _ **Esa voz… ¿¡Fidchell, estás aquí!? –**_ Innis no creía lo que oía.

-¿Fidchell… la cuarta fase? – Akeno habló por inercia y sus meras palabras sorprendieron a las que no oían a los entes. - ¿Dónde?

-¡Luego! ¿¡A qué te refieres Fidchell!? – Ise optó por darle el beneficio de la duda al ente quien siguió hablando.

 _ **-Que no es necesario que salgan de esta trampa, ya que es la entrada al lugar dónde desean ir.**_ – la cuarta fase dijo eso con suma calma mientras que Fay al fin captó que…

-¿¡Está dentro de mi!? ¡La cuarta Fase está dentro de mí! – la maga grito algo asustada al decir eso mientras el resto se sorprendía al oír la revelación. - ¿¡Por qué!?

 _ **-Lo podríamos saber… ¡Si cerraras la boca y dejas al tipo de las profecías hablar! –**_ Skeith le grito a la chica quien soltó un ligero gritito para luego cerrar la boca. - _**¡Muy bien, ahora que Bibidi Babidi Bu se ha callado!**_ – la chica se mostró ofendida al ser llamada así mientras Akeno e Innis trataban de no reír, con el Sekiryuutei haciéndolo discretamente para no perder las fuerzas y así caer a la trampa mortal, Skeith continuó. - _**¿Qué sugieres?**_

 _ **-Que se dejen llevar, esta es la entrada a la ruina que buscan. Recuerden que los egipcios eran muy versátiles en lo que hacían, incluso en las entradas a sus templos.**_ – Los que oían a Fidchell debían de darle la razón. _**– Y no es para engañarlos, estoy ligado a esta niña y créanme, morir de este modo no está en mis planes.**_

 _ **-Siempre has sido un amor en las palabras Fidchell…**_ \- Innis hablo con sarcasmos ya que conocía bien a este tipo como para decir que es muy crudo en todo lo que dice.

 _ **-Ok, ya lo oíste mi otro yo.**_

-Te juro Skeith, que es mejor sea lo que él dice…. – Ise trago duro al ver que no había más salida. – Prepárense, dejaré que esa cosa nos arrastre.

-¿¡QUÉ!? – las que no oyeron la conversación entre los tres miembros de la Onda, miraron con horror al Sekiryuutei.

-¿¡Has perdido el juicio nya!?

-¡Es verdad querido, parece que esos golpes en la cabeza te han afectado!

-¡Ise, sabes que te amo… pero esa es la locura más grande que he oído salir de tu boca hasta la fecha!

Kuroka, Rarity y Rias no parecían muy felices con el plan, Aj por su lado…

-¿Seguro? – la chica miro al Sekiryuutei con toda la atención que podía, ver como él le asentía con tanta seguridad le hizo suspirar, no queda otra.

-Crean en Ise, sabemos lo que hace.

-Por mi lado… no me quedan más opciones. – Fay ya estaba cubierta de arena hasta el cuello… no había otra.

Las que aun estaban en duda se vieron las caras para luego asentir y mirar al Sekiryuutei como diciendo que haga lo que deba hacer.

-Muy bien… aguanten la respiración todas ustedes, ahí vamos. – Ise se preparó mentalmente para lo que venía.

Dio un paso al frente para luego dejarse llevar por la fuerza de la arena. Fay tomó aire y fue la primera en ser tragada por esta. Luego fueron Kuroka, Rarity, Rias, Akeno y Aj… todas habían sido devoradas por la arena mientras que Ise al verse próximo a ello, miro el cielo una vez más … intuyendo que no lo verán por un buen rato.

[Ahí vamos compañero]

-Lo que uno hace por los amigos. – el Sekiryuutei tomó aire y dejo que la arena haga su trabajo.

* * *

A los segundos, en el lugar no quedó nada… ningún indicio que alguien o algo haya pasado ahí. Estaba como si nada.

Al mismo tiempo, en Kuoh… donde ya era más de la tarde. Todos los amigos de los que estaban en Egipto esperaban una llamada de ellos. Algo más que a parte del aviso de que llegaron al país a salvo. Twilight notaba como todos estaban de los nervios, ninguno tranquilo y apenas trabajando en los arreglos para la casa embrujada que habían decidido hacer.

La verdad, ella tampoco estaba con ganas pero decidió seguir haciendo los dibujos en el cartón que simulaban un castillo.

-¡Agh, esto es ridículo! – Rainbow habló luego de que pusiera la telaraña en su sitio. - ¡Deberíamos estar con ellos, no aquí!

-No es algo que podamos decidir Dash, la situación de por sí ya será complicada por la acción de ellos sin una orden de la alianza. – Ayana había terminado de poner los murciélagos falsos en el techo.

-Y que un grupo más chico será más difícil de notar. – Xenovia pintaba una madera para luego mover la brecha y pintar a Irina de casualidad ante la clara rabia de esta. – Perdón…

-¡Vamos, no pongamos esas caras! – Pinkie apareció por la ventana ante la sorpresa de todos. - ¡Hay que tener fe en ellos, además de preparar una fiesta de bienvenida para cuando vuelvan! Y… ¡Practicar para el concierto!

Las que iban a hacer eso se vieron las caras para luego asentir, era verdad… todo el mundo se tomó a pecho las palabras de Pinkie, no podían estar así siempre. Deben de seguir con sus quehaceres… deben creer en sus amigos.

 _ **-Interesante, si sólo no puedes superar algo. Con la ayuda de otros es posible hacerlo.**_ – Magus pudo ver un poco del encanto de los lazos de amistad que hay en este grupo. _**– Además, siento que algo interesante surgirá de todo esto…. En más de un sentido.**_

El ente optó por seguir viendo todo desde su lugar en el alma de Ayane, sin saber lo acertado que estaba en sus palabras.

* * *

Insertar canción: Itsumo Itsudemo [TV Edit.] – Ai Maeda

Al iniciar la canción, vemos un cielo nocturno que se puede ver algunas estrellas fugases para que la cámara baje hasta donde se encuentra Issei mostrando su espalda hacia ella, quien estaba viéndolas mientras que Le Fay se aparece para llamarlo mientras que en un flash de luz se cambia a una escena donde estaba la chica mencionada, pero en un semblante triste en su rostro.

 _Asu e mukau kisha wa togireta REERU de_

( **Ese tren que va hacia el mañana, va hacia a un riel incompleto** )

Mientras las letras de la canción son interpretadas, podemos ver que donde se encuentra Le Fay, quien sigue triste, está lloviendo y comienza a caminar sin ningún rumbo en mente para que diversas gotas de lluvia se mezclen con su rostro para ver que algunas personas que conoce se alejan de ella.

 _Mou furikaeru bakari tomadou watashi_

( **Y cada vez que me doy vuelta, comienzo a dudar** )

Y de repente se detiene al ver que detrás de ella no se encuentra nadie para que su alrededor comience a cambiar a un lugar completamente oscuro haciendo que ella se ponga en posición fetal para que comience a derramar lágrimas ya que no había nadie quien la ayude.

 _Te to te tsunagi awase issho ni hashiru to_

( **Corriendo de la mano juntos** )

Pero de repente se puede ver que el lugar comienza a iluminarse para que levante su mirada hacia Issei, quien llega para extenderle una de su mano para que le ayude mientras jadeaba ya que la estaba buscando, pero no solo para sorpresa de Le Fay quien puede ver a Rias, Akeno, Kuroka, Mana, Aj y Rarity quien estaba detrás del castaño con una sonrisa mientras que la rubia toma la mano del castaño sonriente.

 _Sou ookina chikara ga daseru no wa naze?_

( **Sí, ¿cómo se puede crear un gran poder?** )

Mientras que Issei ayuda a levanta a Le Fay, quien al estar de pie repentinamente abraza al castaño para sorpresa de Rias, Akeno y Kuroka quienes tienen sentimientos hacia el portador de la Boosted Gear quien se sonroja por la acción de la rubia para poner su mirada a la distancia mientras ven las pirámides de Guiza y la Esfinge y una densa luz aparece para iluminar toda la pantalla.

 _Itsumo, itsumo, itsu demo_

( **Siempre, siempre, y como siempre** )

Para cambiar de escena hacia una especie de fuente de sodas para que Issei disfrute una comida mientras que las chicas tienen una conversación típica mientras que vemos a Le Fay recordando algunas cosas tanto con el castaño y sus conocidos.

 _Tsuuji atteru kara_

( **Estamos conectados** )

Mientras se hace un cambio de escena, podemos ver cómo conoció a Issei, luego a Mana, cuando se pudo encontrarse de nuevo con el castaño, pero ahora tiene un grupo más grande, cuando vio a su hermano y diversos momentos con sus amigas que conoce por el tiempo que ha estado viajando.

 _Itsumo, itsumo, doko demo_

( **Siempre, siempre y donde sea** )

Mientras que se cambia la escena en una densa nube de arena, se puede ver a Le Fay quien ve momentáneamente a las demás mientras estaban conversando algunas cosas en una fogata para que la rubia camine hacia otra dirección mediante que están en alguna parte del desierto en la fría noche en dicho lugar por el cambio de clima que ocurren en mencionados lugares por el denso calor que reciben.

 _Tonde ikeru wa_

( **Podré volar allí** )

Para que Le Fay con una sonrisa se aleja de las demás mientras que busca a alguien que es parte del grupo quien se encuentra un tanto alejado del resto.

 _Itsumo, itsumo, itsu demo_

 _(_ _ **Siempre, siempre, y como siempre**_ _)_

Ahora vemos a Issei quien disfruta el paisaje nocturno del cielo para que detrás de ella se puede ver a Le Fay quien llega mientras el castaño, aún sentado se voltea a verla.

 _Minna ga soba ni iru_

( **Todos se encuentran cerca** )

Y con una sonrisa, Issei ve que Le Fay se acerca hasta donde se encuentra el castaño mientras le dice que la cena ya se encuentra lista y lo esperan las demás.

 _Kitto, kitto, dare demo_

( **Tal vez, tal vez a nadie más** )

Pero Issei dice que se quedara un momento para disfrutar la vista que presencia en el cielo para que Le Fay pueda alzar su mirada para ver lo mismo que se ve el castaño haciéndola sonreír apegándose al cuerpo del portador del Boosted Gear para su sorpresa y se sonroja al notar que la rubia toma uno de sus brazos para disfrutar juntos lo que ven en el cielo.

 _Hitori janai wa_

( **Solo pueda estar** )

Para ver la lluvia de las estrellas fugases mientras que la cámara se aleja un tanto de ellos para mostrar la espalda de Issei y Le Fay quien seguían viendo lo que mostraba el cielo mientras que la música de fondo se termina.


	129. Ruinas Egipcias

**Nueva semana, nuevo capítulo señores. Estamos cerca del momento de la verdad en este arco.**

* * *

 **Sekiryuutei Supremo**

 **Arco 10: The Prophet of the Crimson Sunset**

 **Capítulo 129: Ruinas Egipcias**

Insertar canción: Minami – SWITCH (TV edit.)

Mientras que suena unos acordes de guitarra, rápidamente vemos las tres formas perfectas de los Cosmic Packs dentro del Balance Breaker del Boosted Gear, el Perfect Alfa Stardust Dragon, el Perfect Gamma Nova Dragon y el Perfect Beta Meteoric Dragon hasta que se ve a Issei quien estaba viendo desde su perfil izquierdo y los abre para ver fijo a la cámara.

 _Switch on, Switch on~…_

Cuando se comienzan y luego de que se entonen las primeras letras de la canción de fondo, Issei muestra su Boosted Gear quien lo activa desde dicha Longinus que emana una enorme luz que cambia la escena hasta que se ve el título de la historia dentro entre diversas luces y líneas digitales.

 _Ashita no kimi wo mamoru, zettai ni makketakunai!_

( **Voy a proteger tu mañana, ¡te juro que no voy a perder!** )

Mientras que el título de la historia desaparece entre diversas luces, en una nueva escena podemos ver a Issei que cargando tiene una especie de bolso para caminar hacia el horizonte, pero se detiene momentáneamente para ver hacia atrás y ve que Rias sorpresivamente se apega del brazo izquierdo del castaño quien recibe el gesto con una sonrisa.

 _Afureteku ai no hikari nobasatsu ni gyutto… dakishimete!_

( **No dejes ir la desbordante luz del amor y abrázala… ¡muy fuerte!** )

Pero para la sorpresa de Issei, Akeno apasionadamente se apega de la espalda del castaño y el brazo libre que es el derecho lo toma Kuroka para que hagan una lucha de tres bandas por el castaño quien estaba entre sudando nervioso mientras que la disputa por el joven estaba siendo vista por Aj y Rarity mientras que, a la distancia, Le Fay ve como el líder del grupo a pesar de lo que presencia levanta su pulgar en señal de aprobación hacia la rubia.

Mientras que suena un solo de guitarra eléctrica, podemos ver que Le Fay, quien sonrió al ver la aprobación de Issei, mueve su mano izquierda y pone un rostro serio para concentrarse y cierra sus ojos, pero a su lado se aparece la cuarta onda maldita, The Prophet, Fidchell. Pero la escena se cambia mediante que se levanta una gran cantidad de arena mientras se ve en otra como si fuera el espejo de la chica rubia, siendo una chica de piel morena y de cabellos oscuros y viste un vestido corto beige claro, quien es la amiga de ella llamada Mana. Quien se quita parte del velo para revelar su rostro con sus ojos azules mientras que ve el cielo nocturno en el desierto egipcio mientras que la cámara va hacia tomar el paisaje del mismo y se aparece una luz para un cambio de escena.

 _Kakushitetara hajimaranai yo_

( **Sí te esconderás, no va a comenzar** )

Que ahora en la nueva escena que se muestra, podemos ver a Rean junto con Azazel, Michael y Sirzechs quienes tienen una reunión en base a una foto tomada en uno de los paisajes de Egipto que es un desierto cercano a las pirámides de Guiza y la Gran Esfinge.

 _Jibun no koto ukeiretara_

( **Debes aceptar quien realmente eres** )

Para que se cambie a una en donde se ve a Issei junto con Rias, Akeno, Kuroka, Rarity, Aj quienes se encuentran dentro de la capital de dicho país, El Cairo. Mientras que hacen un tour liderados por Le Fay y Maya quienes se encuentran hablando sobre lo ocurrido que la morena de cabellos castaño oscuro está muy aterrada.

 _Daijoubu sarakedashite_

( **No te preocupes, muéstralo todo** )

Para ver que una serie de jeroglíficos en una pared que les muestra Maya mientras que Issei y las chicas miran detalladamente, en especial Le Fay, sobre una cierta historia que se vincula a lo que la amiga de la descendiente de Morgana Le Fay la tiene tan alterada.

 _Itsudatta hora kagayakeru_

( **Y como siempre, ¡mira! Está brillando** )

Mientras que Le Fay sigue observando los jeroglíficos mientras que cerca estaba Issei quien estaba intrigado, los espíritus de Skeith quien se emana desde el cuerpo del castaño y de Fidchell desde de la maga rubia para que brillen llamando la atención de los presentes y el piso donde estaban los dos portadores de la onda maldita cedía para que ambos caigan al abismo.

 _Sou mune no oku kitsuiteru…_ _(Kitsuiteru)_

( **Sí, todo está apilado en lo profundo del corazón [Apilado]** )

Mientras que las demás aterradas ven como su amiga y su amigo/amor cayeron sin ningún aviso por lo anterior, ahora vemos a Le Fay quien estaba flotando en el aire para ver que diversos destellos de luces hacen alusión que se encuentra en el espacio, pero se estaba cayendo y extiende su mano para que alguien la rescate y ve que es tomada haciendo que su rostro se sonroje.

 _Shoujiku kimi no kimochi (Twinkle your heart)_

( **Tus verdaderos sentimientos [Brilla tu corazón]** )

Pues al ver quien rescataba a Le Fay era Issei quien toma su mano para rescatarla de su caída al vacío mientras se abrazan para que lentamente estén de pie aun abrazados pero la rubia sigue abrazándolo como no hubiera un mañana para ella, pero el castaño termina el abrazo mientras nota que en un espacio oscuro hay diversas luces que lo están viendo a ambos alarmándose que pueda ocurrir algo.

 _Tsutaite, zenbu oshiete!_

( **¡Reúnelos y dímelos todos!** )

Para que un aura dorada se haga presente ante los dos haciendo que Issei muestre su Boosted Gear mientras que se emana de su cuerpo una luz roja carmesí para que active su Balance Breaker y choque de lleno con la luz dorada haciendo una gran luz que ilumina toda la pantalla.

 _Ashita no kimi wo mamoru, zettai ni makketakunai!_

( **Voy a proteger tu mañana, ¡te juro que no voy a perder!** )

Y haciendo un cambio de escena, podemos ver a Rias y Akeno que hacen un ataque mágico combinado del poder de la destrucción y de relámpagos, Kuroka haciendo un ataque de Senjutsu y finalmente Aj y Rarity muestre en su respectivo traje de batalla, Incandescent Force y Preocius Gem haciendo ataques mágicos basados en su elemento hacia diversos enemigos que las rodean.

 _Egao no mahou wa sekai kaeru_

( **La magia de una sonrisa puede cambiar al mundo** )

Ahora con Mana quien está siendo protegida por Le Fay quien prepara un hechizo para defenderse ante los enemigos mientras que ellas tienen un rostro serio, se cambia a una sonrisa para ver que Issei llega a defenderlas mientras que tenía el Balance Breaker del Boosted Gear activado mientras hacía varios cambios de modo con el Cosmos Packing Tri System en su forma perfecta.

 _Furetara kyori wa zero ne kirameki mezamete yuku_

( **Sí podemos tocar una distancia de cero, despertará y brillará** )

Que, en otra escena, podemos ver un hombre que comienza a emanar un aura dorada como el sol para que Issei haga su rugir mientras que materializa la armadura, pero su aura está ahora de un carmesí escarlata para ir de lleno ante su contrincante quien choca su ataque y un gran destello de luz se aparece en la escena para que se cambie y se nota a Issei quien estaba mirando al cielo.

 _Afureteku ai no hikari nobasatsu ni gyutto… dakishimete!_

( **No dejes ir la desbordante luz del amor y abrázala… ¡muy fuerte!** )

Pero de un abrazo fuerte por parte de las chicas que tienen sentimientos por él culmina su mirada mientras que Mana, junto con Aj y Rarity les avisan para seguir su camino e Issei, con una sonrisa va hacían donde se encuentran con las chicas mientras que la cámara estaba detrás de ellos en un terreno cercano al desierto mientras se levanta rápidamente hacia el cielo culminando la música de fondo.

* * *

El lugar donde estamos ahora es muy similar a un templo egipcio, era más que notorio por los jeroglíficos que había en todo el lugar. Este sitio parecía ser sólo la entrada a un templo debido a que hay unas escaleras que llevan a otro lugar. Parecía que no había nada más interesante en este sitio pero justo en eso, un poco de arena cayó del techo y luego otro poco más hasta que al final era mucha arena cayendo al suelo.

En el "techo" se abrió una especie de agujero al mismo tiempo que algo caía… mejor dicho, ciertas personas caían.

-¡Cuidado abajo! – el grito del Sekiryuutei fue opacado por el impacto de su cuerpo con el suelo cubierto de arena, esta amortiguo su caída al igual que su armadura pero… - ¡Of! ¡Ah! ¡Ouch! – el impacto de varias personas en su espalda hizo que maldiga su suerte mientras tenía una extraña sensación de deja vu.

-Ooooh, mi cadera… caí de costado. – Aj se sobaba la zona izquierda de la cadera.

-Eeew, tengo arena en mi cabello y en mis oídos… que horror. – Rarity quién estaba de espalda poco le importaba el dolor, su buen aspecto viene primero.

-Nya… ¿Alguien anotó la matrícula? – Kuroka tenía los ojos en forma de espiral mientras que Fay estaba debajo de ella.

-Ugh…. Kuroka, quítate de encima… tu busto no me deja respirar. – la maga trataba de respirar pero sólo inhalaba arena.

-¿Estas bien Rias? – Akeno estaba sentada sobándose el hombro, desde que se unió a Innis se ha hecho más resistente. Una caída así no era nada.

-Creo que me golpee el pecho izquierdo con algo. – Rias noto que con lo que impacto fue la cabeza del Sekiryuutei, su novio, quien tenía dicha parte de su cuerpo entre el suelo y el pecho izquierdo de su novia. - ¡Ise, lo siento! – Rias se levantó de inmediato, dejando que el joven levante su cabeza.

-Ugh… siempre a mí. Lo único bueno de todo esto fue tener el pecho de Rias encima de mí. – la pelirroja se sonrojo a esas palabras, siempre le gusta saber que Ise la ve atractiva.

[Dejando a un lado la comedia romántica y mi dolor…] – todas se disculparon por lo sucedido. – [¿Dónde estamos en el nombre de los Dioses Dragón?]

-Una muy buena pregunta Ddraig-sama, una que me gustaría responder de inmediato sino fuera porque… ¿¡Por qué tengo a la cuarta fase dentro de mí!? – Fay pegó tal grito que el lugar tembló un poco.

-Que pulmones. – Aj se sobo el oído luego de ayudar a Rarity a ponerse de pie. – Aunque es una pregunta válida.

- _ **Concuerdo con pecas. –**_ los tres jóvenes que oían a Innis, agradecen que Aj no oye esta conversación. – _**A ver… ilústranos Fidchell. ¿Cómo terminaste dentro de esta niña?**_

 _ **-Creo que deberías saber porque Mirage of Deceit, esta chica está ambiciosa de conocimiento para estar lista para el futuro.**_

 _ **-Hay otra chica cerca de ellos que es similar en ese aspecto.**_

 _ **-No, ella no hubiera podido ligarse conmigo. –**_ Skeith escuchaba atento la respuesta de Fidchell al igual que Ise, Akeno y Fay. – _**Esa chica busca conocimiento para satisfacer su curiosidad innata, no para saber que hay a futuro. Esta niña si, desea saber más porque el futuro incierto la asusta.**_

-Yo… - Fay bajo la mirada al oír eso. – No lo había pensado así.

Mientras Akeno le decía al resto lo que pasaba y lo que habían oído. Fay empezó a analizar si en verdad busca saber más y más por miedo al futuro desconocido. Ahora que lo recuerda, siempre se ha sentido insegura de sus planes de acción o actividades si no investiga algo en relación a lo que se va a enfrentar.

 _ **-Ahora, no digo que sea malo… Eso te hace quien eres, eso si… no dejes que eso te afecte hasta el punto de aislarte del resto.**_

-Hablas de como la ha hecho estos últimos días. – Ise se sorprendió al oír como Fidchell hablaba y no sonaba agresivo. – Eres… distinto a como te imagine.

- _ **A diferencia de lo que creen, sólo 4 de nosotros atacaron al mundo. Los otros 4 buscábamos algo de interés pero al final terminamos en la pelea y ser llamados una amenaza. –**_ Fidchell respondió con mucha naturalidad mientras Fay trababa de pensar la situación en la que estaba y que hacer ahora. – _**Deja de pensar tanto niña, yo te oigo.**_

-Oh, perdón… es que…

 _ **-Hablaré en privado contigo y te explicaré algunas cosas en relación a lo que es nuestra conexión. No creas mal, no me interesa pelear… Solo deseo ver hasta dónde va a llegar este mundo en la actualidad y si el futuro que le depara es luz o tinieblas.**_

-Wow, se nota que este es el más neutral de los que nos hemos encontrado. – Rarity, quien había sido informada de lo que se dijo por Akeno, estaba cruzada de brazos. – Esto nos confirma una cosa…

-Que las Fases buscan huéspedes que tienen algo en común con ellos. – Kuroka miro a los tres poseedores de esos entes. – Determinación para afrontar la vida, Tristeza oculta tras un espejismo, Conocimiento para afrontar el incierto futuro…

-No olvides a Ayane, el Miedo a la Falsedad de los Lazos. Es casi irónico que esos sentimientos son cosas ligadas a algo negativo pero pueden dar algo bueno. – Rias sólo dio una palmada. – Bueno ¿Es aliado o enemigo?

-Dice que en verdad sólo le interesa ver como acabará todo, no es ni uno ni el otro. – Akeno se sobo la cabeza ya que oía las quejas de Innis sobre Fidchell y que prefería a Magus que a este ser tan apagado y casi robótico.

-Creo que eso nos debe bastar por ahora, si intenta algo ya sabemos que hacer. – Ise puso su mano en el hombro de Fay quien lo miró. – No te preocupes, nada malo te pasará… ya lo oíste, él no tiene intenciones de hacer algo contra nosotros.

-Lo sé pero…

-Si algo pasa, te salvaremos… te lo prometo. – Fay sólo pudo suspirar y asentir a las palabras del Sekiryuutei con una sonrisa. – Ahora vamos, tenemos que saber dónde hemos caído.

La maga asintió y de inmediato empezó a revisar el lugar junto con el resto que se mostraban más que confundidos y hasta asombrados del lugar donde habían caído. Sin duda parecía la entrada a un templo Egipcio aunque se notaba que nadie la había visitado o limpiado en años. Mientras que unos analizaban todo lo que veían, se podía a Fay a un lado y asintiendo cada cierto intervalo de tiempo y a veces poniendo una cara de duda.

-¿De qué creen que hablen esos dos?

-Lo sentimos Rias pero incluso ellos pueden cerrar la conexión externa para que ni los que somos miembros de la Nueva Onda oigamos lo que hablan. – Ise sabía de eso ya que más de una vez había hablado con Skeith teniendo a Akeno y Ayane cerca, ninguna oyó nada.

-Al menos se ve que respetan la privacidad. – Rarity había sacado un trozo de piedra del suelo y le quito la arena. – Oh, creí que habría cosas brillantes… sólo hay rocas.

-¿Qué esperabas hallar en una ruina? ¿Oro? – el silencio de la modista hizo que Kuroka tenga una gota de sudor en el cuello. - ¿En serio nya?

-¿Cómo creen que se lo tome…? – Aj miraba como de repente Fay escribía algo, como notas. – Se le ve algo… asustada.

-Varía con respecto a cada uno, conmigo fue muy forzoso, Ayane tuvo la suerte de que Magus es muy amistoso, con Ise él no tuvo otra opción pero todos aceptamos algo de nosotros que queríamos olvidar o no queríamos saber que era así. – Akeno miro el dorso de su mano derecha. – Es una carga muy fuerte y que no todos pueden soportar.

Todos guardaron silencio, era verdad. Cargar con el poder de seres de gran poder luego de haber tenido que afrontar y/o aceptar algo que temían sólo muestra que es un poder que no cualquiera puede tener. Mientras que Fay y Fidchell hablaban de lo mismo que Magus le comentó a Ayane, el resto se puso a investigar la entrada del lugar. Poco a poco empezaron a ver que había algo raro en esa entrada, parecía tener algo escrito en los bordes de la entrada y en frente de ella había un pequeño altar con arena.

-¿Y esto?

-Una prueba para impedir que cualquiera entre. – Fay, quién ya había acabado su charla algo rara y muy monótona con Fidchell, se acercó a sus amigos tras oír la duda de Ak para luego llevar su mano al mentón tras ver la entrada. – Interesante, estos jeroglíficos son muy raros.

-¿Podrás leerlos? – Rias noto como la maga sonreía al notar que no eran ajenos a ella. – Por tu sonrisa intuyo que sí.

-Así es, son justo el tipo de jeroglíficos que Mana me enseñó y sé lo que dice así como la respuesta. Respuesta que debe ser escrita aquí, en este altar con arena, con magia.

-Pues ¿Qué esperas? Abre esa puerta nya, este lugar ya me está dando cosa. – Kuroka tembló un poco tras sentir el ambiente, no le gusta… carece de mucha energía natural.

-Ya ya, es sencillo. – Fay se acercó al pequeño altar. – Como sabrán, según las mitologías egipcias no era raro que pongan pruebas o acertijos para los que se acercaban a las zonas de importancia ya que deseaban ver si eran dignos. Este no es distinto, más si es por lo que creo que hay dentro. – Fay empezó a escribir en la arena con su dedo cargado de magia. - ¿Quién es el que tiene tu sangre que no es tu padre, tu madre o tus hijos, ese que estará ligado a ti siempre? – Todos se vieron las caras con duda por la pregunta. – Tus hermanos. – La chica termino de escribir la respuesta y eso hizo que la arena en el altar brille para luego alzarse hacia el marco de la entrada.

El brillo bastó para que la entrada sea liberada y eso representa una cosa… era la respuesta correcta. Los jóvenes vieron como la entrada estaba accesible a ellos mientras avanzaban un poco. Uno a uno entró al lugar, unos con temor, unos con curiosidad pero tras pasar todos la entrada se cerró de inmediato dejando a todos en la oscuridad.

-¡No veo!

-¡Eso ya lo notamos Kuroka!

-Rias, cálmate.

-Akeno tiene razón, debemos mantener la calma…. Caminar y ….

-¡Ouch, Rarity pisaste mi pie!

-Lo siento Aj, esa fui yo…

-Con cuidado Fay… Agh, esto es ridículo… Déjenme ver si…. ¡Eureka! – el Sekiryuutei logro crear una pequeña llama en su mano derecho. Logrando que todos tengan al menos un poco de visión mientras que algunas pensaban que estaban más que jodidas porque habían chocado entre ellas de la manera más patética posible. – Vaya…

-Nadie es perfecto. – Rias se alejó de Rarity con quien había chocado. – No creí que la puerta se cerraría bien la cruzáramos.

-Con eso podemos decir que sólo queda buscar otra salida. – Akeno miró el muro cerca de ella. – Oh, miren…

La chica tomó lo que parecía ser una vieja antorcha, prueba de que alguien o varios pasaron por aquí al menos una vez. Fay examinó la antorcha para ver si les puede ser útil y vaya que sí era así. No tardó en acercarla al fuego que Ise tenía en mano para finalmente apuntar al frente.

-Parece que tendremos que caminar…

-En serio Fay, tu amiga nos está complicando todo.

Rarity no sonaba muy animada en tener que caminar en medio de la oscuridad y Kuroka nada feliz de no llegar aún a su destino. La maga miró a ambas chicas con molestia para sólo sentir como Ise tomaba la antorcha de la mano para ponerse al frente.

-Yo tengo la mayor protección de entre todos aquí, si algo llega a pasar…. Yo soy la mejor opción. – Las chicas se vieron unos segundos, no felices de ver que su amigo en verdad desea ponerse como la carnada a lo que sea que aparezca en el lugar pero saben que es la mejor opción dado que su armadura es muy resistente. – Andando.

Ninguna puso peros a esas palabras y empezaron a caminar a paso lento ya que no querían acabar en una trampa, si es que hay una en este lugar. Todo mientras Fat examinaba las paredes de manera rápida para ver si lograba hallar algo que en verdad les pueda ser útil o algo con respecto a este templo tan extraño.

En medio de su camino por el tan estrecho pasaje, donde obligaba a todos en ir en una sola fila, cada uno no pudo evitar maravillarse por la estructura del lugar y lo bien hecho que estaban así como su estado, muy bien mantenido a pesar de los años que debe tener.

-Esto nos demuestra que los Egipcios de un modo u otro eran grandes arquitectos. – Rias sabía lo básico de la cultura antigua de Egipto, clases de la infancia.

Fay por su lado trataba de entender lo que quería decir algunos jeroglíficos pero carecía de uno que otro dato. Optó por dibujarlos en un cuaderno de apuntes que nunca olvida ya que debe seguir caminando.

-Fay querida, no te retrases mucho.

-Lo lamento Rarity-san, es sólo que…

-Si, es un lugar muy fascinante. No dudo que a Twilight le hubiera gustado venir y ver todo esto.

-Conociéndola, hubiera entrado en un modo de locura absoluta para empezar a investigar todo. – Aj dijo eso con gracia ante la obvia risa de todos. – Pero… ¿Hasta dónde iremos?

-Es cierto, ya llevamos caminando varios minutos y dudo que sólo caminar sea una solución. – Akeno tocó la pared de su lado derecho. – Quizás…

-¿Una entrada secreta? Es posible nya, pero no he sentido nada extraño u oculto en nuestro camino hasta este lugar. – Kuroka tocó la pared de su izquierda. – Nop, nada.

-Entonces sigamos caminando. – Ise seguía caminando sin mirar hacia otro lado que no sea el frente. – No olviden que puede haber trampas y Fay… anota lo que creas conveniente.

-En eso estoy. – la maga estaba escribiendo otro jeroglífico a una gran velocidad ante la obvia risa de todos.

El camino siguió sin mucho que decir más que una que otra queja de Kuroka por el aburrimiento de sólo caminar y lo sucio del lugar por parte de Rarity. Más que eso, no había nada que informar excepto que ciertos entes tenían una charla privada.

 _ **-Y pensar que tú, entre todos aparecería cuando ninguno lo esperó. –**_ Innis sabía que entre todos ellos, Fidchell era el más… reservado y nada emotivo de ellos.

 _ **-Como ya dije, sólo deseo ver el futuro que habrá tras todo esto. En verdad no tengo ninguna intención oculta.**_

 _ **-Sólo no te pases de listo Fidchell, un movimiento en falso y te devorare. –**_ Skeith hizo la advertencia al ser quien rio un poco. - _ **¿Qué es tan gracioso?**_

- _ **Ver lo mucho que has cambiado, de Innis no me sorprende. Ella es muy estricta en sus creencias pero se relaciona más al estado emocional del resto, la tristeza se puede superar y eso le interesa pero en tu caso, enfrentar la muerte para seguir viviendo a pesar de sus dificultades… antes sólo querías saber la relación de la muerte con la vida.**_ – Skeith soltó un sonido de fastidio a esas palabras. – _**Deseo ver que tiene esta generación de interesante para que tres de nosotros haya decidido aliarse a ellos.**_

 _ **-Bah, aliarse suena muy bonito. Por mi lado es sólo ver si me equivoco y esta chica es ideal para ver si es así. –**_ Innis dijo sus motivos. _**– El idiota de Skeith es quien los ayuda porque quiere ya que Magus le da igual, sólo desea estar tranquilo.**_

 _ **-Cierra la boca, si hubieran visto lo que yo no me dirían nada.**_ – Skeith optó por sonar más firme. – _**Ustedes no saben lo que vi por el Rey Oscuro, lo que pasó y vivió… además de esa cosa.**_

 _ **-¿Cuándo lo llamarás de nuevo por su nombre?**_

 _ **-Cuando él decida que mi otro yo sepa lo que él vivió Fidchell, tú a tus asuntos, yo a los míos.**_ – La cuarta fase sólo guardó silencio, en verdad no desea discutir con Skeith… por ahora.

La caminata de nuestros jóvenes amigos siguió, ya debían haber estado caminando varias horas y no había nada más que paredes y paredes….y algo de arena.

-¡Estoy harta, voy a derrumbar este lugar nya! – Kuroka cargó poder para destruir una de las paredes sólo para ser detenida por Aj y Akeno.

-¡Tranquila, no ganarás nada con derrumbar el muro!

-¡Además, corremos el riesgo de que todo el lugar se venga abajo sobre nosotros!

-¡Suéltenme nya! – Mientras esto pasaba, el resto sólo conversaban entre ellos.

-¿Qué dices tú Fay? ¿Estamos cerca? – Rarity miro a la maga quien terminó de escribir los últimos apuntes porque ya no había más en los muros.

-Que la paciencia es una virtud. – la chica sonreía con emoción. – Ya decía yo porque habían tantos dibujos en el lugar.

-¿A qué te refieres? – Rias noto como la chica estaba eliminando algunos de sus dibujos y quedándose con menos. - ¿Por qué…?

-Porque estamos en otra prueba. – Todos pasaron a ver a la maga, incluso las 3 que estaban peleando. – Diría yo que es una prueba más difícil que la anterior porque… una persona común no hubiera prestado atención pero yo sí. Observen. – la maga les mostró a todos que de los tantos dibujos que había escrito, sólo quedaban 7. – ¿Uno no les resulta similar?

-Este de aquí… es el que el sujeto ese tenía en la mano. – Rarity señaló el que era similar. – Parece una sortija muy grande con varios adornos pero estoy segura.

-Correcto, tras ver todas las paredes me pude dar cuenta que sólo 7 dibujos tienen algo en común, este ojo tan raro. Que me hace recordar al que Ise-sama y Akeno-san tienen.

- _ **El ojo que todo lo ve no es algo que sea exclusivo de nosotros niña, es una representación de que el mundo desea ver más allá de lo que tiene al frente. –**_ Fidchell habló a la chica para que no crea que ellos están relacionados con estas cosas.

-Bueno, es un descubrimiento interesante ¿pero en que nos ayuda Fay? – Akeno no captaba la intención de todo esto si es que no los ayuda a salir.

-Que… la salida, está en un jeroglífico que tenga los 7 objetos aquí presentes. – Todos se vieron las caras al no creer que fuera tan sencillo como se oye.

[No perdemos nada con intentar la idea de Fay, hay que buscar ese dichoso dibujo]

-No creo que debamos buscar mucho amigos. – Ise señaló un cierto dibujo, uno que era más que extraño y único. - ¿Un sarcófago?

Todos se acercaron al Sekiryuutei para finalmente mirar la pared que estaba en frente de este. Sin duda lo que tenían en frente de ellos era un sarcófago dibujado en la pared con los 7 objetos que Fay tenia dibujados. Todos puestos de tal modo que demostraba que había algo de relación con ellos.

-Oigan… este debe ser el sarcófago que Azazel nos comentó, ese que tiene relación con esos Artilugios. – Kuroka pudo recordar la mención de esa cosa mientras que el resto parecía entender a que se refería la Nekomata.

-Bueno, al menos ya sabemos como luce… más o menos. – Ise no pudo evitar en sentir escalofríos en ver esa cosa. – Sin duda alguna, puede que sea un dibujo pero basta para darme mala espina.

-No sólo a ti Ise, no sólo a ti. – Akeno pudo notar que parecía que había varias cosas que parecían almas siendo decoradas por ese sarcófago. - ¿Qué representa esta cosa?

-Lo averiguamos, una vez avancemos. – Fay tocó la imagen y esta fue empujada un poco hacia atrás para luego irse a la derecha, mostrando un nuevo camino. - ¡Eureka!

-Muy bien ahí Fay, que bueno que viniste con nosotros. De lo contrario hubiéramos terminado atrapados aquí y convertidos en momias.

-¿¡Momias!? ¡De ninguna manera, soy muy delicada para acabar de ese modo!

-Aj hablaba en metáfora Rarity… - Ise suspiró cansado ante el espectáculo que su amiga estaba haciendo por la simple imagen de acabar momificada.

[Avancemos, dejen a la Reina del Drama en sus cosas] – Todos asintieron a las palabras de Ddraig y siguieron hacia el nuevo camino mientras que…

-¡Oigan espérenme, no pueden abandonar así a una dama indefensa! - ¿Indefensa, dónde?

Con eso claro, el camino por este extraño lugar siguió su curso.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, en los cuarteles de la Alianza. Los 4 Maou estaban en una reunión de emergencia con Azazel, Penemue, Miguel y Gabriel. Con Rean y Grayfia como los guardianes del lugar en caso un payaso desee espiar o atacar.

Azazel informó a todos de manera rápida lo que pasaba en Egipto y la amenaza que habría si es que se cumple lo que este grupo está haciendo. Mientras más oían, más les preocupa ver que en efecto es una situación que sería mejor evitar. Lamentablemente, en la última reunión Azazel no tuvo la oportunidad de decir más de lo que se le permitió porque la mayoría lo veía como algo que no estaba en su jurisdicción sino en la de los Dioses Egipcios.

Obviamente, los Dioses Egipcios han perdido poder y control sobre la gente que aún cree en ellos debido a lo que pasó en la historia y que la religión Católica ahora abarcaba más de la mayor parte de su territorio. Debido a ello, no pueden actuar como antes y eso es lo que los llevó a esto, a diferencia del resto de mitologías que han tratado con la Alianza, ellos son un poco más reacios a una charla y si bien han estado ya en charlas de negociación, no creen que lleguen a un acuerdo para antes que el plan de los que tienen esas cosas se cumpla.

-Y eso es todo lo que puedo decir. – Azazel terminó de decir lo que debía.

-Y pensar que padre logró ver el plan de esas personas y por ello hizo lo que hizo aún cuando la guerra estaba en marcha. – Gabriel miro a su hermano con suma preocupación. - ¿Por qué nos dijo otra cosa?

-Sabes cómo era, era un ser de muchos secretos. No dudo que pensó que era lo mejor dejar eso así que dejar que esos objetos salgan a la luz. Al final fue cómo él intuyó, se destruyeron solos.

-Pero eso no es lo preocupante ahora, lo preocupante es que la Alianza no ha tenido una acción inmediata a esta posible amenaza y que dicen que luego esto se hablara en otra reunión y ahí recién evaluarán todo.

-Pues de ser así Ajuka, me atrevo a decir que a lo mucho para ese día que dicen, ya tendremos a un loco con la bendición de Ra y 7 Objetos malditos, gritando a los 4 vientos al mundo humano sobre lo sobrenatural. – Penemue dijo eso con el ceño fruncido. – Y pensar que le dejamos esto a Ise y esas niñas.

-Ni había otra salida según lo que dicen es una situación en la cual no podemos darnos el lujo de ponernos a pesar ideas y probabilidades. – Famodius se mantuvo atento a toda la charla ya que sabía que este era un tema muy delicado.

-Igual no nos agrada que sea así. – Serafall miraba la mesa con poco ánimo. - ¿Qué estamos haciendo? No solo lo de Loki, le dejamos lo de Kyoto a ellos, los jóvenes que deberían preocuparse por otras cosas y no luchar por un mundo que ha caído de este por nosotros, los líderes. Hemos fallado…

Todos guardaron silencio a esas palabras ya que era verdad. Todos los acontecimientos recientes han pasado porque ellos no pudieron tener en control o regular a los de sus propias facciones. Al final, se tuvo que tener la intervención de jóvenes cuya edad es sólo de una década y unos años para solucionar y afrontar problemas que han existido milenios.

-No creo que a ellos les moleste afrontar estas situaciones al nivel que ustedes creen. – Rean habló, rompiendo el silencio que había.

-¿A qué te refieres Rean? – Grayfia no entendía el porque el humano decía eso.

-Porque, seamos sinceros, esta es la generación que está ocasionando el cambio que muchos aquí esperaban. Han pasado siglos y algunos milenios luchando para que las cosas cambien pero siempre pasa que no podían porque están ligados a las cosas del pasado. – Rean pasó a ver a todos. – Sólo he vivido casi 40 años pero sé lo que es ver que lo que has hecho hasta la fecha parece inútil y que has fallado pero… verlos a ellos me hace ver que no es así. Les estamos dejando nuestras esperanzas a una generación nueva porque ese es nuestro trabajo y que lo natural es que nos superen. Ya es hora de que eso pase, de que una nueva generación tome las riendas de este mundo.

-Casi hablas que ellos incluso podrán superar Dioses. – Rean sonrió a las palabras de Miguel. - ¿En serio lo crees?

-Ya dos seres de clase Dios han caído en manos de esta nueva generación, ellos aún no logran sacar todo su potencial, aún lo están explorando. Pero cuando llegue el día que uno logre tocar finalmente su potencial real y lo empiece a entrenar, el resto hará lo mismo y con ello será el fin de una era que ya lleva demasiado tiempo en el poder en mi opinión.

-No niego que tienes razón Rean, creo que al fin nuestra era está llegando a su final. – Azazel miro al resto de líderes y todos tenían la misma expresión de que Rean tenía razón. – Ojalá tus hijos la puedan aprovechar.

-Yo espero lo mismo. – Rean sabía que ya iba siendo hora de darle a Ise la prueba final, la prueba de maestría. – Creo que pronto pasaré la batuta de maestro de mi estilo.

-¿Seguro? Ise-kun aún es muy joven para cargar esa responsabilidad.

-Sirzches, yo tenía 20 cuando me volví maestro pero no me considere como tal hasta unos años después, luego de varias experiencias… sé que Ise aún es joven pero… esto le servirá para madurar. – El Maou no le pudo refutar nada al humano.

-Sólo esperemos que los que están en Egipto salgan con bien de todo esto. – Ajuka dijo eso con algo de preocupación. – Sabemos de los que son capaces pero en cada ocasión que enfrentaron a un ser de esa clase tuvieron un apoyo. Esta vez no es así…

-Y está el hecho de que los demás mandos de la Alianza podrían pedir un castigo para ellos.

-Gabriel tiene razón, los idiotas esos no se quedarán de brazos cruzados para dar un castigo. – Serafall miro a Sirzches quien estaba pensativo.

-Si hay evidencias de lo que Azazel dijo es cierto y la amenaza que es cuando vuelvan, no tendrán otra que tragarse sus palabras. – El Maou miro a todos para luego ponerse serio. – Esta es una idea que tengo en mente, una que mi madre me dio indirectamente y deseo saber su opinión para luego proponerla en la próxima reunión. – todos pasaron a ver al Maou con seriedad, a ver si su idea es interesante.

* * *

En otro lugar de Nuevo Valle, Egipto. El mismo hombre que se había encontrado con Ise y el resto cuando recién llegaron estaba esperando en un Oasis la llegada del resto de sus aliados. Saben a donde ir pero lo mejor será que vayan en conjunto para asegurar la misión. Este pasó a ver lo que tenía en el cuello, este objeto antiguo… Esta sortija que era uno de los Artilugios Milenarios Malditos.

Aún le cuesta creer que algo tan simple como esto, que fácilmente puede pasar como un adorno tenga un poder de esa clase pero que en comparación al del poder en que se basó sea un juguete. En parte le fastidia que esta cosa carezca del ilimitado potencial del Anihilation Maker pero no había nada que pudiera hacer, por ello es que entrenó sus otras habilidades para complementar al poder de este objeto. Eso sí, no es tonto en imaginar que eso lo hace invencible.

-Veo que en verdad estás esperando en este lugar como te dijeron Mahad. – el hombre volteó al oír la tan familiar voz femenina. – Como ves, ya no tendrás que esperar sólo.

-Ishizu, veo que no perdiste tiempo en venir. – la mujer se acercó al hombre y le dio un beso.

-Bueno, eres mi prometido así que no me puedes culpar. – la mujer señaló el collar en su cuello. – Y ya sabía que ibas a decir eso.

-Esa habilidad tuya de ver 10 segundos a futuro puede ser un problema a veces. – el hombre sabía de la habilidad que ese objeto le da a su prometida a cambio de… - ¿Cómo va…?

-No ver de lejos es un problema que puedo afrontar amor, el que me preocupa eres tú. Te vi sobarte la jaqueca.

-Pasa a los segundos, mientras no exagere no pasa nada. – Mashad miro a la mujer sólo para notar sus ojos llenos de preocupación y tristeza. – Hey, todo saldrá bien…

-Pero… ¿Qué pasa si todo esto no sirve de nada? Mana huyó, ella antes no hubiera hecho nada parecido a eso y…

-Mana está confundida, está con las ideas del exterior y esa religión Católica. Es por culpa de ellos que al final los que somos de la antigua religión egipcia no somos respetados y somos forzados a vivir como lo hemos hecho.

-Pero hemos sido felices así… Recuerda, antes eso no nos importaba. Éramos felices por simplemente… estar juntos cada día. – Ishizu miro a su prometido y como este miraba a otro lado. – Es mi tío quien nos ha hecho hacer esto, sé que es tu maestro pero… a veces dudo de su estado psicológico.

-Si bien eso es verdad, no podemos olvidar que es gracias a sus ideas que al final estamos logrando algo, ver el mundo y no estar ocultos. – Mahad miro a su prometida y como esta soltaba un suspiro. – Lo estamos haciendo por un futuro mejor para nosotros.

-Sabes que cuando dijo eso que es por nuestros futuros hijos, no pude refutar nada. Tal vez yo me conforme con como viví pero tal vez nuestros hijos no y…

-Ya pensando en hijos aún cuando no nos hemos casado. – la mujer le dio a su prometido un golpe en el hombro por la broma. – Que agresiva…

-Cállate. – Ishizu sólo pudo reír un poco para luego mirarlo con una sonrisa. – Espero que luego de esto tengamos el mundo que tanto soñamos, nuestro futuro soñado.

-Así será, te lo aseguro. – mientras abrazaba a la mujer. – Mana también estará en él.

Ishizu sólo aceptó el abrazo ya que… no podía decir nada ante esas palabras ya que en el fondo sabe que la chica ya tomó su camino y lo seguirá hasta el final. Parece que las esperanzas de una charla no las ve posibles.

-Parece que pidió la ayuda de su amiga maga y esta vino con ayuda.

-Si, es lo que oí. Así como que el grupo al que esa niña pertenece es el del Sekiryuutei que ha matado un Dios. – la mujer pasó a ver a su prometido. - ¿Será tan fuerte como se dice?

-Algo me hace creer que si y los que han venido con él serán un reto que tal vez debamos eliminar. – Mahad estaba más que seguro que tendrán que pelear con ellos. – Tal vez sólo seamos humanos pero tenemos nuestros medios para luchar con seres así, no es la primera vez que lo hacemos.

-Si, es cierto. – Ishizu en eso pudo recordar algo que no había podido decir. - ¿Sabes con quien habla el tío Aknam de vez en cuando?

-Según tengo entendido, un colaborador. Ese hombre que vino hace dos años sino mal recuerdo. – La respuesta del hombre la puso muy pensativa. - ¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo?

-No… no es nada. – Ishizu optó por quitarle la importancia al asunto en frente de su novio pero no quitando de su cabeza la primera vez que vio a ese sujeto… la sonrisa que tenía, por más sincera y amable que se viera a primera vista, le dio una mala espina. Una mala vibra que hasta la fecha la persigue.

Optó por esperar al lado de su novio la llegada del resto en este lugar ya que este oasis era la entrada que necesitan para ir al lugar donde Mana estaba actualmente. Sólo queda esperar.

* * *

-Creo que al fin estamos haciendo un avance… creo. – Ise estaba mirando el nuevo muro que tenían en frente, un nuevo obstáculo. – Saben… Empiezo a odiar a los Egipcios y su maña por las pruebas que ponen.

 **-Recuerdo que hablé con un arquitecto Egipcio una vez, dijo que era porque les parecía divertido…. Imbéciles. –** Ise le tuvo que dar la razón a Haou quien también estaba perdiendo la paciencia. – **Mejor céntrate porque tus amigas están perdiendo la paciencia.**

Tal como el Rey Supremo dijo, se nota que todas, excepto Fay, estaban al borde de una crisis de nervios. Rias estaba moviendo su pie de manera rápida mientras Akeno miraba las puntas de su cabello. Aj estaba apoyada a un muro con el sombrero cubriendo su cara y Rarity mirándose al espejo… por vez número 80.

-¡Nya! – Kuroka dio su grito de exasperación mientras se acercaba a Fay quien escribía algo en el suelo usando varios papeles. - ¿¡Cuándo acabarás Fay!?

-Dame unos minutos, no puedo fallar en estos cálculos… la respuesta está en base a ellos y debo de lograr hallarla sin cometer un error. – La chica estaba muy seria. – La relación del tamaño de una pirámide para hacerla perfecta.

-Ugh… no deseo saber de las matemáticas ahora, es mi enemigo jurado. – Rarity estaba más que harta de oír los murmullos de Fay.

-Pero no dudas en usarla cuando sacas las medidas de tus vestidos.

-Eso, Aj querida, es por algo que amo. – Rarity se cruzó de brazos y miro a otro lado con un Hmph bien claro mientras Aj se tapaba la cara.

-Pero en serio, ya llevamos en este lugar casi dos horas… esta todo tan oscuro que es bueno que hay para encender antorchas. – Akeno miraba a Rias quien se acercaba a Ise. – Suertuda… Aún no soy su novia por lo que no me puedo meter… aún.

La pelirroja miro a su novio quien estaba sentado en posición de loto, ver eso con su armadura puesta era algo gracioso. Se sentó a su lado a esperar que termine de…

-¿Qué pasa Rias?

-Creí que tenias los ojos cerrados. – la chica se sorprendió al ser descubierta.

-Pude sentir tu esencia acercarse a mí y luego estar a mi lado. – el Sekiryuutei hizo desaparecer su casco y máscara para ver a la chica. – Algo te preocupa.

-Al igual que a ti. Sé que temes que tu fuerza actual no baste para lo que viene. – el Sekiryuutei se mostró sorprendido al oír eso. – No creas que no te observo mi querido Ise, últimamente meditas más y entrenas tu habilidad con cada Cosmic Pack… tanto Twilight como yo sabemos que… Es porque tocaste límite, por ahora.

-Es frustrante, ver que no puedes mejorar más porque has tocado techo. – Ise miro sus manos con rabia. – Me alegra haber llegado aquí con mi propia fuerza pero… pero como van las cosas, estar estancado mucho tiempo será malo para mí. Más ahora que mi pelea con Cao Cao será pronto.

-Veo que no te agrada, pero sé que no lo odias… no mucho. – Ise asintió a las palabras de su novia quien rodo los ojos por lo infantil que era. – Sé que lo lograrás Ise, nos has demostrado que romper los límites es muy posible. Creo en ti.

-Gracias Rias agradezco eso. – el Sekiryuutei tomo la mano de la chica y ella sonrió al gesto. – Y tú con tu…

-Oh, voy bien… en verdad no sé cómo pasó pero estos guantes y su habilidad… es una habilidad que me vendrá de maravilla, ya sé como usarlo sin usar mi poder demoníaco. – La pelirroja sonaba más que feliz al decir eso. – Me hago más fuerte cada día y es así desde que llegaste a mi vida Ise, estoy agradecida por ello…

-Yo igual.

Ambos se vieron a los ojos, en verdad no parecía que hubiera algo más para ellos ya que así lo sentían. Sin pensarlo, se acercaban el uno al otro para un beso pero…

-¡EJEM! – el carraspeo de garganta por parte de Akeno, Kuroka y Fay eran las culpables mientras que Aj con Rarity reían discretamente.

-Ya tengo la respuesta. – la maga tenía los ojos entrecerrados, signo de su clara molestia.

-Oh… claro… - Ise se rasco la nuca avergonzado mientras Rias maldecía que hayan interrumpido su beso. – Haz lo que debas hacer Fay.

La maga asintió de mala gana para luego escribir la respuesta en un altar de arena similar al de la primera prueba. Mientras que esos dos se acercaban, Kuroka y Akeno tomaron a Rias mientras que Aj y Rarity lo hacían con Ise.

-¿¡Qué te pasa!? ¡Estamos en medio de algo importante!

-No lo sé Kuroka… ¿Necesito permiso para besar a mi novio cuando yo quiero? – Rias sonrió burlona mientras la nekomata tenía un tic en el ojo.

-Rias, no creas que este beneficio tuyo durará mucho. Un día te juro que…

-Ya sé Akeno, relájate. Es sólo un beso, no se pongan locas. – ambas chicas la vieron con una ceja alzada. – Oh cállense. – la chica sabía que se burlaban de ella porque ella misma se había puesto así más de una vez por un beso al Sekiryuutei por parte de alguien más.

Mientras que con el otro grupo…

-Bien vaquero, veo que aún bajo tierra eres todo un Don Juan.

-No es nada de eso, no tiene nada de malo que bese a mi novia Aj.

-Oh, pero si lo es sabiendo que son vistos… ¿O acaso estaban tan centrados en el otro que se olvidaron del resto del mundo? – Rarity sonrió con burla a esa pregunta mientras que Ise la veía con fastidio para luego sonreír.

-¿Oh, cómo tú y Kiba últimamente? – la modista dejó de sonreír para luego ponerse a sudar. – Si… ya vi como se quedan a veces cuando hablan solos.

-Jajaja, te atrapó. – mientras que Aj reía a la cara de Rarity…

-Y tú, sé que hablas con Sairaorg cada noche cuando crees que todos duermen.

-Jaja… ¡Ah! – La rubia esta vez se quedó helada mientras que ahora Rarity reía, que dulce venganza y cambio de escenario. Ise sólo disfrutaba de esto, al diablo si lo tildan de inmaduro… Se la deben.

-Nya, eso quiere decir que pronto Rarity y Kiba serán un ítem Nya.

-Eso y que la relación de Aj con su león parece ir de maravilla… Fufu.

-Creo que en cierto modo me enorgullece que mi Knight y mi primo tengan novias que conozco para saber como se portan.

La llegada de Kuroka, Akeno y Rias hizo que ambas chicas se sonrojen a niveles extremos ante la clara risa del Sekiryuutei quien disfruta de su venganza.

-¡No somos novios! – el grito de ambas hizo que el grupo entero ría.

-Ahm… oigan, ya acabé. – Fay había puesto ya la respuesta mientras ellos conversaban. Decir que la respuesta era el número Pi muestra que la base matemática era esencial en esto. – Hablando de cosas sin mi… ok. – Fay se dio media vuelta para seguir su camino al sentirse relegada….

-¡Fay-chan espera!

-¡No queríamos relegarte!

-¡Es verdad eres nuestra amiga!

-¡Perdónanos Fay!

-¡Te lo compensaremos, no nos dejes!

Akeno, Rarity, Kuroka, Aj y Rias fueron tras su molesta amiga quien sólo seguía caminando sin hacer caso a sus palabras mientras Ise se preguntaba que diablos pasó.

 **-Las mujeres son así Ise, no lo pienses mucho. –** Optando por hacer caso a las palabras de Haou, el joven siguió su camino tras la molesta Fay y las 5 chicas que pedían perdón.

* * *

-Ok, esta debe ser la última prueba. – Fay estaba en frente de una gran estatua que era una esfinge. – Debemos responder su acertijo.

-Ojalá sea la última… - Ise estaba más que cansado de tanto ajetreo. Parece que estaban caminando una eternidad.

Estaban en una zona que les hacía la apariencia de una especie de templo, en verdad no sabían como describirlo… Aunque sea aquí hay más luz… lo único que los separa de lo que sea su destino final es esta estatua.

-Ok, vamos Fay querida. – Rarity le dio unas palmadas a la chica quien la miro con fastidio.

-No soy una biblioteca andante.

-Pero debes admitir que eres la más lista aquí Fay, sin ti estaríamos perdidos. – Ise dio su honesta opinión.

-Agradezco sus palabras Ise-sama. – Casi todas caen al suelo tras ver el cambio de ánimo de la chica con respecto a una persona con otra. – A ver, veamos que tenemos esta vez.

Mientras que Fay analizaba la pregunta que tiene en frente, el resto se ponía a hablar en su próximo plan de acción.

-Bien hallemos a la amiga de Fay, debemos preguntar todo lo que podamos sobre nuestros enemigos para estar listos en caso debamos pelear. – Rias dijo eso con mucha seriedad mientras el resto asentía.

-Estoy de acuerdo, no tenemos curador aquí en campo completo por lo que debemos ser cuidadosos al luchar y así poder pelear de la manera más eficiente posible. – Aj sabía lo que sus amigos pasaron en Kyoto.

-No olvidemos nuestra misión central nya. Evitar el despertar de quien sea ese sujeto para que no provoque daños al mundo humano y ponga el sobrenatural en riesgo. – Kuroka dijo eso con suma seriedad mientras Fay parecía pensar en su respuesta.

-Y si podemos lograr destruir esos objetos mejor, salvaríamos al mundo de un problema mayor a futuro. – Rarity dijo eso con algo de preocupación ya que no desea que esos objetos terminen en malas manos ya que no sabe si tendrán una segunda oportunidad como la que tienen ahora de destruirlos.

-Oigan, ya estoy por resolver esto. – Fay llamó al resto. – Miren el acertijo final es este: "Yo nunca fui pero siempre seré. Nunca se me ha visto ni se me verá pero todo aquel que vive jamás duda de mí ¿Qué soy?"

-Ahm… Hay alguna pista. – Akeno se sobó la cabeza al decir eso ya que en verdad no esta deseosa de pensar en un trabalenguas.

-Jejeje, pues la respuesta es más que sencilla. Es el orden. – Ver como el lugar temblaba tras la respuesta les hizo creer que había acertado. Ise se empezó a acercar a la maga…

-Muy bien Fay, jamás dude de…. ¡Of! – Pero el impacto de una garra hecha de piedra evito que sea así y que el Sekiryuutei impacte en uno de los muros. – Ooooh, mi cabeza….

- **¡INCORRECTO!**

-¿¡Esa cosa habla!? – Rarity gritó con horror al ver que en efecto, la estatua de la esfinge habló y se estaba moviendo para ir al ataque.

-¡Intenta de nuevo! ¡Intenta de nuevo! – Aj esquivó otro ataque de la gran estatua mientras Fay se puso a un lado tras cubrirse de la arena.

-¡Mi sombrero! – La chica limpió el artículo al verlo lleno de arena. – Ahm… ¿La pureza?

-¿¡En serio!? – Kuroka esquivó otro ataque de la estatua. - ¿¡Pureza!? ¡Fay, yo dudo que la pureza sea algo que muchos digan que es!

-¡Habla de la pureza en el sentido de la palabra, no en el sentido sexual Nekomata pervertida! ¡Oh diablos! – Rias esquivó otro de los ataques de la esfinge quien cada vez se ponía más violenta.

-¡Okokok, mi error!

-¡Fay, haz algo! – Ise vio como la bestia empezó a acercarse a él. – Oh maldita sea… - Se forzó a alzar los brazos para resistir el impacto de la bestia sobre él, parece que lo quiere aplastar como si fuera una hormiga…. – Fay…

-Ahm… déjenme pensar…. Esto… - Ise sintió como poco a poco sus pies se hundían en el suelo por la fuerza de esa cosa. - Yo nunca fui pero siempre seré…. Obviamente del futuro.- La chica empezó a buscar varias alternativas- Nunca se me ha visto ni se me verá pero todo aquel que vive jamás duda de mí… Habla de algo que pasa sí o si…

-¡FAY! – Ise y el resto gritaron para que deje de ser redundante y dé la maldita respuesta.

 _ **-En serio niña… la respuesta es más que obvia.**_ – Fidchell no podía creer que la maga no dé con la respuesta a un acertijo tan sencillo.

-¿¡Si tanto sabes por qué no lo dices tú entonces!?

 _ **-Porque no veo nada de ganancia en hacerlo y…**_

 _ **-¡Habla de una puta vez profeta de mierda o te juro que yo mismo iré al interior de la chica y te haré pedazos! ¡Aún debilitado soy más fuerte que tú! –**_ Skeith gritó al empezar sentir que su otro yo ya estaba en las últimas de sus fuerzas.

 _ **-Bien… la respuesta es sencilla niña. –**_ Cuando la maga escuchó la respuesta se quedó con la mandíbula desencajada al ver lo simple que es… - _**Lo ves.**_

-¡Cállate! – Fay miró a la esfinge para luego. - ¡El mañana, la respuesta es el mañana! – el grito de la maga y ver como la esfinge de piedra detenía su ataque y volvía a su lugar para luego hacerse arena les hizo ver que había acertado. - ¡Oh, lo logré!

-Ya era hora… - Ise cayó de cara al sentirse más relajado. – Odio los acertijos.

-Yo también. – el resto de chicas respondió luego de salir de su escondite con mucha arena sobre sus cabezas.

-Sabes Fidchell, deberíamos al menos tratar términos de trabajo entre nosotros.

- _ **Si tienes algunos puntos, soy todo oídos. –**_ Oír la voz neutral del ente hizo que la chica suspire y maldiga que justamente le tuvo que tocar el más seco de los 8…

Tras unos minutos de recuperar el aliento ante el extraño momento, todos los jóvenes al fin pudieron avanzar a la parte final del lugar. Cuando lo hicieron se vieron en lo que parecía ser una tumba egipcia, sólo que en el lugar no había ningún sarcófago y ninguna especie de tesoro o similar como muchos dicen que es lo que pasa normalmente luego de enterrar a los muertos.

Lo único que vieron en el lugar es que parece que todo fue saqueado sin dejar nada, indicios que de que había otras entradas al lugar y quizás muchas más. Los jóvenes se vieron las caras al creer que todo había sido en vano y más al notar que la chica Mana no estaba aquí.

-Oye Fay, tu amiga no está aquí… No vaya a ser que…

-¿¡Quién anda ahí!? – Una voz interrumpió a Rias quien con todos los demás vieron que atrás de una de las columnas, alguien salía. - ¿¡Quienes son!? – la persona en cuestión era una chica de piel bronceada, ojos de color verde oscuro y cabello castaño muy oscuro. Se le veía cansada y con ojeras, símbolo de que no había dormido mucho en estos días.

-¿Mana? – Fay se sorprendió al verla, ella era… Estaba algo cambiada pero en verdad era ella.

-¿Fay, eres tú? – La chica de descendencia egipcio se sorprendió al ver a su amiga, se veía un poco más alta de lo que recordaba pero sin duda era ella. Era su amiga del gremio. - ¡Fay!

Ambas chicas fueron hacia al otra para darse un abrazo, uno que no fue interrumpido por ninguno de los presentes porque sabían que esto era necesario para ambas. Se pudo ver como la chica Mana derramaba unas lágrimas de alegría de ver a su amiga tras tantos años, ninguna dijo nada… Dejaron que le momento siga así por varios minutos.

-Mana, me alegro que estés bien. – Fay se separó de su amiga para luego verla con claridad. Se le veía exhausta y hasta algo demacrada por todo lo que de seguro pasó. - ¿Qué ha pasado para que me llames para pedir ayuda?

-Oh Fay…. Ni te lo imaginas, es mi culpa… debí decirte todo cuando tuve la oportunidad pero… Fui una cobarde y ahora el mundo está a punto de estar bajo un gran riesgo si es lo que el Sacerdote Aknam logra hacer.

-¿Quien? – Ise habló con algo de duda sólo para que la chica lo mire a él y el resto de las presentes con al de desconfianza. – Oh, esto…

-Lamento este momento incómodo. – Fay se disculpó al ver que en efecto sus amigos no habían sido presentados como debían. – Mana, ellos son mis amigos. Han venido a ayudar en lo que sea que nos vayas a pedir.

-¿En serio…? Pensé que traerías más ayuda, sin ofender claro… - La chica se mostró complicada al decir eso ya que no quería hacer sentir mal a nadie.

-Oh no te preocupes terrón de azúcar, creo que uno pensaría lo mismo de ver adolescentes en vez de ver a un grupo especializado en esto.

-Pero no pienses mal querida, somos muy buenos en lo que hacemos… Creo.

Aj y Rarity dieron algo de tranquilidad a la chica quien sonrió algo nerviosa.

-Vamos niña, Fay nos pidió esto por una razón. Vinimos a ayudar en lo que podamos.

-Lo que mi amiga trata de decir con su actitud algo cruda, es que no nos temas. Ayudaremos en lo que podamos.

-Y de ser posible, queremos saber exactamente que es lo que pasó.

Kuroka, Akeno y Rias hablaron para tratar de que la chica confíe un poco más en ellas y así fue ya que empezó a hablar.

-Yo… en verdad estaba tratando de afrontar todo esto de la mejor manera pero… Fui muy tonta al pensar que… Todo es por culpa de ese sujeto que todo esto está pasando.

-¿De quién hablas? – Mana miró al Sekiryuutei quien pudo ver el odio en los ojos de la chica.

-¡De ese hombre, del Dr. Weil…. De ese maldito que trabaja con esa tal Khaos Brigade! – todos abrieron los ojos con sorpresa al ver que… parece que la Khaos Brigade está metida en esto de un modo indirecto… Parece que se hallaron con algo más grande de lo que creyeron en un principio.

* * *

Insertar canción: Itsumo Itsudemo [TV Edit.] – Ai Maeda

Al iniciar la canción, vemos un cielo nocturno que se puede ver algunas estrellas fugases para que la cámara baje hasta donde se encuentra Issei mostrando su espalda hacia ella, quien estaba viéndolas mientras que Le Fay se aparece para llamarlo mientras que en un flash de luz se cambia a una escena donde estaba la chica mencionada, pero en un semblante triste en su rostro.

 _Asu e mukau kisha wa togireta REERU de_

( **Ese tren que va hacia el mañana, va hacia a un riel incompleto** )

Mientras las letras de la canción son interpretadas, podemos ver que donde se encuentra Le Fay, quien sigue triste, está lloviendo y comienza a caminar sin ningún rumbo en mente para que diversas gotas de lluvia se mezclen con su rostro para ver que algunas personas que conoce se alejan de ella.

 _Mou furikaeru bakari tomadou watashi_

( **Y cada vez que me doy vuelta, comienzo a dudar** )

Y de repente se detiene al ver que detrás de ella no se encuentra nadie para que su alrededor comience a cambiar a un lugar completamente oscuro haciendo que ella se ponga en posición fetal para que comience a derramar lágrimas ya que no había nadie quien la ayude.

 _Te to te tsunagi awase issho ni hashiru to_

( **Corriendo de la mano juntos** )

Pero de repente se puede ver que el lugar comienza a iluminarse para que levante su mirada hacia Issei, quien llega para extenderle una de su mano para que le ayude mientras jadeaba ya que la estaba buscando, pero no solo para sorpresa de Le Fay quien puede ver a Rias, Akeno, Kuroka, Mana, Aj y Rarity quien estaba detrás del castaño con una sonrisa mientras que la rubia toma la mano del castaño sonriente.

 _Sou ookina chikara ga daseru no wa naze?_

( **Sí, ¿cómo se puede crear un gran poder?** )

Mientras que Issei ayuda a levanta a Le Fay, quien al estar de pie repentinamente abraza al castaño para sorpresa de Rias, Akeno y Kuroka quienes tienen sentimientos hacia el portador de la Boosted Gear quien se sonroja por la acción de la rubia para poner su mirada a la distancia mientras ven las pirámides de Guiza y la Esfinge y una densa luz aparece para iluminar toda la pantalla.

 _Itsumo, itsumo, itsu demo_

( **Siempre, siempre, y como siempre** )

Para cambiar de escena hacia una especie de fuente de sodas para que Issei disfrute una comida mientras que las chicas tienen una conversación típica mientras que vemos a Le Fay recordando algunas cosas tanto con el castaño y sus conocidos.

 _Tsuuji atteru kara_

( **Estamos conectados** )

Mientras se hace un cambio de escena, podemos ver cómo conoció a Issei, luego a Mana, cuando se pudo encontrarse de nuevo con el castaño, pero ahora tiene un grupo más grande, cuando vio a su hermano y diversos momentos con sus amigas que conoce por el tiempo que ha estado viajando.

 _Itsumo, itsumo, doko demo_

( **Siempre, siempre y donde sea** )

Mientras que se cambia la escena en una densa nube de arena, se puede ver a Le Fay quien ve momentáneamente a las demás mientras estaban conversando algunas cosas en una fogata para que la rubia camine hacia otra dirección mediante que están en alguna parte del desierto en la fría noche en dicho lugar por el cambio de clima que ocurren en mencionados lugares por el denso calor que reciben.

 _Tonde ikeru wa_

( **Podré volar allí** )

Para que Le Fay con una sonrisa se aleja de las demás mientras que busca a alguien que es parte del grupo quien se encuentra un tanto alejado del resto.

 _Itsumo, itsumo, itsu demo_

 _(_ _ **Siempre, siempre, y como siempre**_ _)_

Ahora vemos a Issei quien disfruta el paisaje nocturno del cielo para que detrás de ella se puede ver a Le Fay quien llega mientras el castaño, aún sentado se voltea a verla.

 _Minna ga soba ni iru_

( **Todos se encuentran cerca** )

Y con una sonrisa, Issei ve que Le Fay se acerca hasta donde se encuentra el castaño mientras le dice que la cena ya se encuentra lista y lo esperan las demás.

 _Kitto, kitto, dare demo_

( **Tal vez, tal vez a nadie más** )

Pero Issei dice que se quedara un momento para disfrutar la vista que presencia en el cielo para que Le Fay pueda alzar su mirada para ver lo mismo que se ve el castaño haciéndola sonreír apegándose al cuerpo del portador del Boosted Gear para su sorpresa y se sonroja al notar que la rubia toma uno de sus brazos para disfrutar juntos lo que ven en el cielo.

 _Hitori janai wa_

( **Solo pueda estar** )

Para ver la lluvia de las estrellas fugases mientras que la cámara se aleja un tanto de ellos para mostrar la espalda de Issei y Le Fay quien seguían viendo lo que mostraba el cielo mientras que la música de fondo se termina.


	130. Verdades

**Otra semana, otro capítulo. El último calmado antes de que todo se vuelva serio, ya verán porque. Vamos a por ello.**

* * *

 **Sekiryuutei Supremo**

 **Arco 10: The Prophet of the Crimson Sunset**

 **Capítulo 130: Verdades**

Insertar canción: Minami – SWITCH (TV edit.)

Mientras que suena unos acordes de guitarra, rápidamente vemos las tres formas perfectas de los Cosmic Packs dentro del Balance Breaker del Boosted Gear, el Perfect Alfa Stardust Dragon, el Perfect Gamma Nova Dragon y el Perfect Beta Meteoric Dragon hasta que se ve a Issei quien estaba viendo desde su perfil izquierdo y los abre para ver fijo a la cámara.

 _Switch on, Switch on~…_

Cuando se comienzan y luego de que se entonen las primeras letras de la canción de fondo, Issei muestra su Boosted Gear quien lo activa desde dicha Longinus que emana una enorme luz que cambia la escena hasta que se ve el título de la historia dentro entre diversas luces y líneas digitales.

 _Ashita no kimi wo mamoru, zettai ni makketakunai!_

( **Voy a proteger tu mañana, ¡te juro que no voy a perder!** )

Mientras que el título de la historia desaparece entre diversas luces, en una nueva escena podemos ver a Issei que cargando tiene una especie de bolso para caminar hacia el horizonte, pero se detiene momentáneamente para ver hacia atrás y ve que Rias sorpresivamente se apega del brazo izquierdo del castaño quien recibe el gesto con una sonrisa.

 _Afureteku ai no hikari nobasatsu ni gyutto… dakishimete!_

( **No dejes ir la desbordante luz del amor y abrázala… ¡muy fuerte!** )

Pero para la sorpresa de Issei, Akeno apasionadamente se apega de la espalda del castaño y el brazo libre que es el derecho lo toma Kuroka para que hagan una lucha de tres bandas por el castaño quien estaba entre sudando nervioso mientras que la disputa por el joven estaba siendo vista por Aj y Rarity mientras que, a la distancia, Le Fay ve como el líder del grupo a pesar de lo que presencia levanta su pulgar en señal de aprobación hacia la rubia.

Mientras que suena un solo de guitarra eléctrica, podemos ver que Le Fay, quien sonrió al ver la aprobación de Issei, mueve su mano izquierda y pone un rostro serio para concentrarse y cierra sus ojos, pero a su lado se aparece la cuarta onda maldita, The Prophet, Fidchell. Pero la escena se cambia mediante que se levanta una gran cantidad de arena mientras se ve en otra como si fuera el espejo de la chica rubia, siendo una chica de piel morena y de cabellos oscuros y viste un vestido corto beige claro, quien es la amiga de ella llamada Mana. Quien se quita parte del velo para revelar su rostro con sus ojos azules mientras que ve el cielo nocturno en el desierto egipcio mientras que la cámara va hacia tomar el paisaje del mismo y se aparece una luz para un cambio de escena.

 _Kakushitetara hajimaranai yo_

( **Sí te esconderás, no va a comenzar** )

Que ahora en la nueva escena que se muestra, podemos ver a Rean junto con Azazel, Michael y Sirzechs quienes tienen una reunión en base a una foto tomada en uno de los paisajes de Egipto que es un desierto cercano a las pirámides de Guiza y la Gran Esfinge.

 _Jibun no koto ukeiretara_

( **Debes aceptar quien realmente eres** )

Para que se cambie a una en donde se ve a Issei junto con Rias, Akeno, Kuroka, Rarity, Aj quienes se encuentran dentro de la capital de dicho país, El Cairo. Mientras que hacen un tour liderados por Le Fay y Maya quienes se encuentran hablando sobre lo ocurrido que la morena de cabellos castaño oscuro está muy aterrada.

 _Daijoubu sarakedashite_

( **No te preocupes, muéstralo todo** )

Para ver que una serie de jeroglíficos en una pared que les muestra Maya mientras que Issei y las chicas miran detalladamente, en especial Le Fay, sobre una cierta historia que se vincula a lo que la amiga de la descendiente de Morgana Le Fay la tiene tan alterada.

 _Itsudatta hora kagayakeru_

( **Y como siempre, ¡mira! Está brillando** )

Mientras que Le Fay sigue observando los jeroglíficos mientras que cerca estaba Issei quien estaba intrigado, los espíritus de Skeith quien se emana desde el cuerpo del castaño y de Fidchell desde de la maga rubia para que brillen llamando la atención de los presentes y el piso donde estaban los dos portadores de la onda maldita cedía para que ambos caigan al abismo.

 _Sou mune no oku kitsuiteru…_ _(Kitsuiteru)_

( **Sí, todo está apilado en lo profundo del corazón [Apilado]** )

Mientras que las demás aterradas ven como su amiga y su amigo/amor cayeron sin ningún aviso por lo anterior, ahora vemos a Le Fay quien estaba flotando en el aire para ver que diversos destellos de luces hacen alusión que se encuentra en el espacio, pero se estaba cayendo y extiende su mano para que alguien la rescate y ve que es tomada haciendo que su rostro se sonroje.

 _Shoujiku kimi no kimochi (Twinkle your heart)_

( **Tus verdaderos sentimientos [Brilla tu corazón]** )

Pues al ver quien rescataba a Le Fay era Issei quien toma su mano para rescatarla de su caída al vacío mientras se abrazan para que lentamente estén de pie aun abrazados pero la rubia sigue abrazándolo como no hubiera un mañana para ella, pero el castaño termina el abrazo mientras nota que en un espacio oscuro hay diversas luces que lo están viendo a ambos alarmándose que pueda ocurrir algo.

 _Tsutaite, zenbu oshiete!_

( **¡Reúnelos y dímelos todos!** )

Para que un aura dorada se haga presente ante los dos haciendo que Issei muestre su Boosted Gear mientras que se emana de su cuerpo una luz roja carmesí para que active su Balance Breaker y choque de lleno con la luz dorada haciendo una gran luz que ilumina toda la pantalla.

 _Ashita no kimi wo mamoru, zettai ni makketakunai!_

( **Voy a proteger tu mañana, ¡te juro que no voy a perder!** )

Y haciendo un cambio de escena, podemos ver a Rias y Akeno que hacen un ataque mágico combinado del poder de la destrucción y de relámpagos, Kuroka haciendo un ataque de Senjutsu y finalmente Aj y Rarity muestre en su respectivo traje de batalla, Incandescent Force y Preocius Gem haciendo ataques mágicos basados en su elemento hacia diversos enemigos que las rodean.

 _Egao no mahou wa sekai kaeru_

( **La magia de una sonrisa puede cambiar al mundo** )

Ahora con Mana quien está siendo protegida por Le Fay quien prepara un hechizo para defenderse ante los enemigos mientras que ellas tienen un rostro serio, se cambia a una sonrisa para ver que Issei llega a defenderlas mientras que tenía el Balance Breaker del Boosted Gear activado mientras hacía varios cambios de modo con el Cosmos Packing Tri System en su forma perfecta.

 _Furetara kyori wa zero ne kirameki mezamete yuku_

( **Sí podemos tocar una distancia de cero, despertará y brillará** )

Que, en otra escena, podemos ver un hombre que comienza a emanar un aura dorada como el sol para que Issei haga su rugir mientras que materializa la armadura, pero su aura está ahora de un carmesí escarlata para ir de lleno ante su contrincante quien choca su ataque y un gran destello de luz se aparece en la escena para que se cambie y se nota a Issei quien estaba mirando al cielo.

 _Afureteku ai no hikari nobasatsu ni gyutto… dakishimete!_

( **No dejes ir la desbordante luz del amor y abrázala… ¡muy fuerte!** )

Pero de un abrazo fuerte por parte de las chicas que tienen sentimientos por él culmina su mirada mientras que Mana, junto con Aj y Rarity les avisan para seguir su camino e Issei, con una sonrisa va hacían donde se encuentran con las chicas mientras que la cámara estaba detrás de ellos en un terreno cercano al desierto mientras se levanta rápidamente hacia el cielo culminando la música de fondo.

* * *

-¿De quién hablas nya? – Kuroka hizo la pregunta a Mana quién trataba de no llorar porque el sentimiento de odio que había en ella era superior.

Ahora mismo, todos estaban observando a la amiga de Fay quien sencillamente trataba de tragarse sus deseos de llorar para finalmente hablar todo.

-Un segundo… - Rias habló primero. – Creo que lo mejor es presentarnos, para que no haya ningún tipo de incomodidad.

-Es una buena idea Rias. – Rarity aplaudió la sugerencia de la demonio. – Modales ante todo. Mi nombre es Rarity Belle, soy portadora del Elemento de la Armonía que representa la Generosidad.

-Un gusto pequeña, mi nombre es Applejack. Como ves soy como Rarity, portadora del Elemento de la Armonía que representa la Honestidad.

Mana se sorprendió al oír ello. Había oído de rumores sobre los Elementos de la Armonía. Pensar que conocería a dos de aquellas personas que los poseen.

-Yo soy Kuroka Tenjou, una nekomata pero por diversos motivos reencarne como un demonio, soy amiga de Fay años. – la chica asintió a las palabras de la nekomata quien sólo seguía con su expresión de relajo.

-Mi nombre es Akeno Himejima, soy Queen del séquito Gremory, hija del Ángel Caído Baraquiel. – Akeno dio una reverencia en señal de buenos modales y Mana sólo devolvió el saludo del mismo modo.

-Soy Rias Gremory, heredera del clan Gremory y hermana menor del Maou Lucifer. – Rias saludo a la chica quien se sorprendió de ver a la heredera de una casa noble en este lugar. La imagen que tenía de ellos no era la que Rias plasmaba.

-Por último, soy Issei Hyoudo, Ise para resumir. El actual Sekiryuutei. – la chica se sorprendió al oír que este joven en frente de ella sea el poseedor de la Longinus que tiene en su interior el alma del Dragón Celestial, el Welsh Dragon.

-Ellos son mis amigos Mana, puedes confiar en ellos. – Fay tomó a su amiga de la mano para que no se ponga nerviosa. – Confía en ellos como yo lo hago.

Mana asintió con más seguridad, si Fay confía en ellos entonces ella debe de hacer lo mismo. No perdió tiempo en hacer que ellos se acerquen a ella, sólo para que de las ropas salga un…

-¡UN RATÓN! – Rarity pegó el grito mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de Ise ante la clara rabia de 4 de sus amigas y la risa sin medida de Aj. - ¡Atrás animal endemoniado!

-¡Hey, Cheese no es un animal endemoniado! ¡Es mi amigo!

-Pues… tu amigo me ve con miedo. – Kuroka sonrió como un felino al notar que el dichoso ratón temblaba ante su presencia. – Al menos sabe quien es el depredador aquí.

-No asustes al pobre animal Kuroka. – Aj detuvo su risa para luego ver a la chica. – Y pensar que tendrías un ratón de mascota.

-Ahm… creo que olvidé decir ese detallito. Mana tiene a Cheese años, lo tiene desde el último año que estuvimos en el gremio. – Fay sonrió complicada. – Yo fui quien se lo dio.

-¿Y eso fue por…? – Rias trataba de sacar a Rarity de los brazos de su novio, mientras este se estaba poniendo azul por el agarre de la modista a su cuello. - ¡Rarity ya suéltalo!

-Fue para hacerle una broma a unas niñas mal educadas del gremio que nos molestaban, al final fue una venganza muy dulce. – Mana dijo eso con una sonrisa algo maligna.

-Creo que tú y yo nos llevaremos muy bien. – Akeno sonrió emocionada al oír eso, le interesan los detalles.

-¿Podemos volver al tema central de charla? – Ise logró que Rarity lo suelte, sólo que ella decía que no desea a ese roedor cerca de ella.

Ver como Aj tenía en sus manos al pequeño animal bastó para que ella dé un grito silencioso ante la sorpresa de todos. Aj solo disfrutaba del momento mientras la chica sacaba una crema desinfectante para no dejar que las bacterias la invadan.

-Mejor vamos a sentarnos. – Fay tuvo la idea a la cual todos asintieron.

No tardaron en sentarse en el lugar que parecía haber tenido en este algún sarcófago. Todos alrededor de la chica quien se sobo los ojos, muestra de su cansancio. Mientras que todos se refrescaban con algo de agua, agua que fue bien recibida por Mana debido a que lleva horas sin beber una gota de este líquido, todos esperaron a que la chica empiece a hablar.

-Ok… Creo que desean saber lo que pasa y… Que estupidez digo, claro que es así.

-Relájate niña, no hay prisas en que nos digas que pasa.

-No, si hay prisa. – Mana contradijo lo que Kuroka dijo, su tono de voz denotaba que estaba fastidiada.

-¿A que te refieres Mana? – Rias trató de que la conversación vuelva a su punto y lo logró ya que la chica asintió.

-Ya deben de saber lo que… lo que hay aquí. – Mana sacó de sus ropas un objeto que ninguno reconocía pero les daba una sensación similar, era una balanza hecha de oro. – Los Artilugios del Milenio son 7 como ya deben saber y este es uno de ellos.

Todos se sorprendieron al oír que la chica tenía en su posesión uno de esos objetos. Se veía como una simple balanza hecha de oro y nada más pero… tenía un aire que ponía a muchos de nervios.

-¿Por qué… Por qué lo tienes? – Mana miró a su amiga con miedo, debido al temor de que…

-Porque… Porque yo fui elegida por esta cosa. – la chica suspiró al decir eso. – La balanza me eligió como una portadora digna de su poder.

-A ver ¿Nos estás diciendo que esa cosa te eligió? ¿Acaso tienen conciencia?

-No… No exactamente. – Mana respondió a la pregunta de Aj.- No hay conciencia en el estricto sentido de la palabra. Lo mejor es que les diga todo lo que sé…

Todos asintieron a las palabras de la chica quien tomó aire para iniciar su relato.

-Como saben, Egipto es un país cuya religión actual es el Islam, una rama de la religión que nació de las creencias Cristianas con similitudes y con ideas distintas. Creen en lo dicho en el Coran, un libro que se dice fue Yibril, quien ustedes conocen como la Arcángel Gabriel, quien se lo dictó a Mahoma, el último profeta enviado por Dios.

-Eso lo tenemos claro, es la religión predominante en esta parte del mundo. – Ise no dijo más dado que no quiere meterse en ideas religiosas.

-Si… como saben, antes de ella hubo muchas más en territorio Egipcio y la que fue la que muchos casi ya han olvidado que es la de los Dioses Egipcios. Dioses que ya no tienen la veneración de antes debido a que en su territorio ya no los adoran. Han sido olvidados a favor de una religión monoteísta. – Mana siguió mirando la balanza con mucha seriedad. – Antes de eso, deben saber que en Egipto la influencia de un solo Dios ya existía… En la época de Moisés y la de las 10 plagas que azotaron esta parte del mundo.

-Así es, según la información que el Gobernador de los Ángeles Caídos, Azazel, nos dio es que la verdad tras esas plagas es que el intento de creación de 7 objetos que querían acercar lo más posible a los Sacred Gear. – Akeno vio como la chica asintió de inmediato.

-Así es, lo dicho en la Biblia es algo que alguien externo dijo para hacer creer que el Dios de ellos castigará y matará a los que se metan con su pueblo. Como ya deben saber, no fue así… Dios sólo quería sacar a su gente de esta zona que estaba siendo corrompida y maldecida con energías negativas. Por ello mandó a Moisés… - Mana miró uno de los muros del lugar y el resto siguió su mirada. – Como deben saber… lo que pasó luego fue la salida de ellos cruzando el Mar Rojo. Luego de ello, Egipto empezó a decaer… no por haber perdido a sus esclavos, tenían muchos más, sino porque la energía maligna de esos objetos estaba afectando a todo el país.

-¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿Cómo sólo 7 objetos pueden hacer algo así?

-Señorita Rarity… Usted, todos aquí deben saber lo mortales que son los Sacred Gears y su poder. Si sólo trece tienen el poder de vencer a un Dios y hasta de destruir el mundo… 7 que trataron de asemejarse a ellos, es posible que sean capaces de hundir poco a poco a un país. Más si es que basamos la energía en que se crearon.

-La plaga final… la muerte de todo primogénito de cada egipcio, de cada animal de pertenencia Egipcia. – Rias dijo eso con algo de tristeza, la idea de perder un hijo es mala y más si es tu primogénito.

-Así es señorita Rias, la última plaga fue la más cruel de las 10. La muerte de varios por el simple hecho de ser primogénito de la familia. La verdad de eso es que… necesitaban justo las almas de miles para lograr crear estas cosas de manera definitiva.

-Un minuto… ¿Nos estás diciendo qué…? – Ise habló con algo de horror y asco al imaginar que…

-Si. – Mana alzó la balanza y la mostró a todos. – Esta cosa y las otras 6 tienen en su interior miles de almas de Egipcios que fueron usados de Sacrificio para su creación.

Todos se horrorizaron y hasta se pusieron azules al imaginar que dentro de esa cosa que no parece más que un adorno tenga el alma de cientos o miles de personas encerradas, negadas al descanso eterno.

[Al menos yo estoy aquí con mi propia conciencia, no me quiero imaginar a esos pobres seres dentro de esas cosas] – Ddraig no pudo evitar sentir asco y rabia, asco por lo lejos que llegaron esos seres para crear esas cosas y rabia hacia los Dioses que aceptaron tal cosa sin importar más que el resultado.

-La creación fue un éxito, al final no les importó mucho la muerte de varios y la pérdida de esclavos. Ahora tenían un poder con el que podían luchar y hasta superar a los Sacred Gears de ese Dios… Eso decían. No imaginaban que por separado, esos objetos carecen del poder de los Sacred Gear de volver tu voluntad en fuerza… eran sólo armas fijas, no evolutivas como los Sacred Gear reales. – Mana miraba la balanza con rabia. – Lo peor de todo es que esta cosa destruye poco a poco al que la usa.

-¿Destruir? ¿Acaso hablas de un pago de algo?

-Así es señorita Applejack. – Mana vio a Ise con una mirada analítica. – Boosted Gear, una Longinus de rango medio pero que es conocida incluso dentro de ellas por ser la que genera la mayor carga en su poseedor, la capacidad de cargar más poder del que tu cuerpo puede soportar es una locura. – Ise no pudo refutar nada a esas palabras, recuerda que al inicio no podía soportar ni más de 3 repotenciaciones. – Pero eso no es nada con lo que estas cosas hacen a sus poseedores.

-Explícanos que hace cada uno, debemos saber a que nos enfrentamos. – Kuroka deseaba la información ya que cabe la posibilidad de que luchen con esas cosas.

-Claro… Uno es una pirámide pequeña, puede crear un laberinto en una zona pequeña que está bajo la voluntad de su usuaria, el precio que paga al usarla es su sentido de la moralidad. Uno es un collar permite ver de 10 segundos a 10 minutos en el futuro, con cada uso… el usuario pierde más la vista. Otro es la sortija, permite crear bestias de la mitología Egipcio a cambio de la movilidad de su cuerpo, la que tiene forma de llave sella por varios segundos, minutos y hasta horas el poder especial de uno a cambio de su propia resistencia. Otro es el ojo, es el que permite ver la mente de sus oponentes y sus recuerdos, a cambio de perder los suyos poco a poco. El cetro permite controlar la mente de uno, su número limitado es de 10 seres a la vez, pueden ser personas o bestias pero nunca Dioses, su precio es la racionalidad del usuario y el último es este… Mi balanza, permite atacar a un enemigo usando la fuerza contraria, me lanzan fuego esto lanzará agua, me atacan con fuerza, aumenta mi defensa… el precio es… - Mana apretó los dientes con fuerza. – Mi fuerza vital.

-No… - Fay tomó las manos de su amiga quien la miro triste. – Dime que no has usado esta cosa… - la chica desvió los ojos de la mirada de la maga. - ¡Mana!

-¡No tuve salida Fay, las pocas veces que lo use fue porque me forzaron y porque estuve en peligro! – Mana miro el suelo con tristeza. – No tenía salida… estaba atrapada, de no hacerlo me hubieran matado.

-¿Qué enfermo es esto? ¿Si esas cosas hacen eso, cómo es que ese sujeto que dicen uso las 7 pudo…?

-Kahim… Ese el nombre del hombre que fue bendecido por el Dios Ra. – la chica habló por inercia ante la incógnita de Rarity. – Ese hombre tuvo la bendición de Ra, uno de los Dioses más poderosos y eso es lo que le permitió portar el poder de los 7 sin sufrir de consecuencias alternas. Al parecer, esas cosas no pueden afectar o no funcionan en algo que tiene relación a un Dios o un ser que es casi divino. – Mana miro a todos quienes simplemente no sabían que decir. – Kahim fue un sacerdote guerrero que seguía la religión politeísta que había en Egipto en la época donde Alejandro Magno se asomaba para luchar… Según textos antiguos le rogó a Ra el poder para usar los 7 Artículos para proteger Egipto y como paga, llevará a su religión a lo más alto.

-Casi me recuerda a la trama de un juego… ¡Au! – Rias le dio un palmazo en la nuca a su novio para que se calle y no diga idioteces.

-Jeje. – Mana no pudo evitar reír al ver esa escena, una donde no tenía nada que ver con su situación. – Pues, sí… Al final Kahim falló en su misión, Alejandro Magno venció al lograr conquistar Egipto pero no logró acabar con el tipo… este huyó con los 7 Artículos y el sarcófago de piedra que se usó para su creación, con su familia… familia que ha servido se protectores del dichoso sarcófago y de los Artículo casi 3000 años.

-¿Entonces desciendes de ese tipo? – Akeno vio como la chica negó con la cabeza.

-No, mi hermano y yo somos… adoptados en la familia. Nuestros padres murieron y pues… el líder actual, quien si es descendiente de Kahim, nos tomó bajo su cuidado.

-Por tu tono de voz, intuyo que el tipo no siempre fue alguien… loco. – la chica rio un poco ante las palabras de Kuroka.

-La verdad es que… siempre fue un hombre resentido con el mundo y a la vez con la religión que le robo la gloria a los verdaderos Dioses de Egipto. – Mana tomó aire. – Pero fuera de eso, era un buen hombre que se preocupaba por su gente y por nosotros quienes en un modo éramos como sus hijos… - La sonrisa de la chica se volvió melancólica. – Si bien al inicio se opuso a mi deseo de ir al exterior para aprender más magia, que era para mejorar la calidad de vida que teníamos… simplemente me pidió que cuando regrese aplique mis conocimientos para ello. Era un hombre bueno en el fondo… - la sonrisa de la chica desapareció para pasar a una expresión de rabia. – Pero ese hombre… ese maldito llegó y nos volvió sus títeres…

-Antes mencionaste a un tal Weil… ¿Qué puedes decirnos de él?

-No mucho… - Mana miro a Rias para luego hacer memoria. – Oí que su nombre real es Albert Weil. – La demonio hizo nota mental, esto puede ser vital. – Todo pasó el día que llegué a casa luego de 2 años. Estaba feliz de hacerlo y cuando creí que habría una gran bienvenida me di con el horror de que la cámara donde el sarcófago y esos objetos estaban había sido abierta. Que ya 6 habían elegido dueño… entre ellos mi hermano y el líder de la comunidad, Aknam. – Mana contuvo las lágrimas que trataban de salir. – Muchos... Muchos murieron al intentar encontrar a los que los podían usar…

-Oh Dios… No puedo creerlo.

-Ni yo Aj, simplemente iban a seguir buscando candidatos hasta tener a los 7, simplemente… no les importaba matarlos con tal de…

Kuroka no pudo seguir por el nudo en su garganta que se creó. Todos estaban igual, imaginar que varios mueran sin motivo alguno… Sólo porque buscabas algo sin saber si lo ibas a hallar, era un modo cruel de hacer algo.

-Al final, bien llegué… Aknam sólo me dijo que tome la balanza. Así de simple, no hubo un abrazo o palabras… nada. Sólo esa orden, una que no pude refutar porque el que seguía luego de mi era una simple niña que no entendía que pasaba. El porqué había tantos muertos en el lugar, entre hombres y mujeres de todas las edades. – Mana tomó aire para no romper en llanto. – Tomé la balanza del sarcófago de piedra y… no se imaginan lo que fue…. Oír los gritos de llanto y lamento de esas almas atrapadas en esas cosas, tratando de hundirte en la locura… no hay cosa más horrible que esa. Fue mi fuerza de voluntad y mi propia ira lo que me permitió sacar esta cosa sin morir. – Mana miro el objeto con odio puro. – Lo primero que vi al dejar de temblar por lo que me pasó fue a ese hombre, a ese Weil felicitándome por el logro de sacar el último objeto del sarcófago… ver como le decía a Aknam de que su teoría estaba confirmada me hizo entender que… que él fue el de la idea.

-Que hombre tan despreciable. – Rarity apretó los puños al imaginar la clase de ser que era este Weil.

-¿Cómo sabes que es… de la Khaos Brigade? – Akeno hizo la pregunta a la chica quien simplemente suspiro.

-Fue hace unos meses. Luego de haber obtenido con mi hermano y su prometida materiales… para el ritual que desean hacer. Escuche de casualidad una conversación entre ellos, justo él había venido al lugar donde estábamos, que siempre cambia cada cierto mes, y habló con Aknam sobre una organización a la que pertenece que está atacando a las Fuerzas que conforman el poder de la religión Católica, esa que le quitó su lugar a los Dioses Egipcios en estas tierras.

-¿Segura que dijo eso? – Ise hizo la pregunta a la chica quien asintió sin dudar.

-Sin duda alguna, hasta él mismo dijo que deseaba el apoyo de Aknam en los planes de la Khaos Brigade luego de despertar a Kahim. – Mana miro de nuevo la balanza en sus manos. – Pero sin esta cosa, no pueden hacer el ritual.

-¿De qué ritual hablas? – Aj tomó interés en esa parte ya que antes ella había mencionado algo así.

-Un ritual que servirá para traer a Kahim de nuevo a la vida y él dirija la nueva fuerza egipcia, al menos eso dijo Aknam. No sé mucho, apenas sé algo de que usarán magia egipcia antigua y los 7 Artículos, que son la llave… lo lamento.

-Será algo de esta clase. – Fay le mostró a Mana un papel y la chica lo tomó con horror.

-¿¡Dónde lo sacaste!? – Fay retrocedió un poco el rostro al tener a su amiga tan cerca. - ¡Es el círculo que usarán o mejor dicho, la base de él!

-Pues… yo… - Fay pasó a ver a sus amigos quienes se mostraron sorprendidos al oír eso para luego ver a la chica con seriedad. – Yo…

-Le Fay Morgana ¿De dónde sacaste eso? – Akeno se cruzó de brazos y su aura intimidante hizo que la maga tiemble como gelatina.

-De aquí… - Fay sacó de su maleta el libro que tenía en su poder y Mana lo tomó con sorpresa al ver que era… - Yo…

-Después hablamos Fay. – Rias se mostraba molesta al igual que el resto. Ise sólo suspiro al ver que la curiosidad de su amiga sacó lo mejor de ella. - ¿Sabes de qué es ese libro Mana?

-Si… una de las pocas copias originales que se escribió del libro de los muertos en tiempos modernos del clan que protege el sarcófago de Kahim. De seguro algunos de los que se cansaron de vivir así huyó con esto en mano, no sería el único caso de gente huyendo de este estilo de vida, de algún modo llegó a tus manos Fay.

-Pues quien haya sido, logró llegar a la isla Alicorn y este quedó en posesión de la familia de Celestia y Luna. – Aj no supo que más decir más que Fay estaba en serios aprietos.

-Así que ese es el libro que has estado leyendo estas semanas nya. – Kuroka miro a su amiga molesta quien bajó la cabeza con pena.

-Ya ya, tratar mal a Fay no hará que ganemos nada. Dejemos este tema y luego tratemos todo sin la bilis que de seguro ustedes 5 tienen. – las 5 chicas miraron al Sekiryuutei con fastidio, Fay con agradecimiento y Mana con una sonrisa. - ¿Qué dices tú Mana, algo útil?

-No lo sé en verdad, está en Egipcio Antiguo y me tomará un rato lograr saber que dicen algunas cosas. – Mana ojeaba el libro con cautela, tal vez… - Tal vez no halle algo pero no pierdo nada. Además que lo mejor es descansar un poco antes de movernos a donde sea que vayamos dentro de Egipto. Debido a esta cosa no puedo salir del país. – la chica señaló a la balanza.

-Déjame ayudarte… - la tos de las 5 chicas hizo que ella sonría nerviosa. – Cla-Claro…si tengo permiso.

-Adelante Fay. – Ise le dio el visto bueno ignorando la mirada del resto. – Pero tienen una hora para hacerlo, luego de ellos nos vamos.

Ambas chicas asintieron para inmediatamente trabajar en el libro y descubrir todos sus posibles secretos. Fue en eso que las chicas se pusieron a discutir sobre el significado de cada símbolo mientras que el resto se ponía a un lado…

-Ise, no creo que sea buena idea de que…

-Rarity, entiendo tu posición y yo también estoy molesto de que Fay sabiendo que tiene algo tan peligroso en mano no nos haya dicho nada. – Todas vieron al Sekiryuutei con algo de asombro. – Pero ahora no es el momento para esto, debemos saber todo lo que podamos para afrontar la situación actual.

-Vaya, se nota que no eres tan idiota como creí. – Aj habló con honestidad mientras el insultado la miraba con fastidio.

-Aún así, no me agrada que Fay nos haya ocultado algo de esta índole nya. – Kuroka en verdad sonaba molesta con su amiga.

-Tal vez sea algo que no puede evitar, por lo que conozco a Fay, ella a veces exagera en querer saber más de lo que se le permite.

-En eso concuerdo contigo Akeno, Twilight sabe sus límites pero Fay… a veces se pasa y temo que eso le juegue en contra. – Rias miraba como ambas chicas estaban empezando ya con su labor. - ¿Será esa la razón el por qué Fidchell la eligió?

-No lo sé, al parecer cada Fase tiene su propio pensamiento pero concuerdan en una cosa… Están eligiendo gente cercana a mí por alguna razón, tal vez sea por el tiempo que estuvieron en mi alma o sólo sea una gran coincidencia.

[Ni esa tú te la crees compañero, sabes que no es así] – Le tuvo que dar la razón a Ddraig, no era coincidencia. – [Por ahora, duerman o descansen un poco mientras esas dos trabajan, lo necesitarán] – A las palabras de Ddraig, cada uno se puso cómodo como pudo para esperar mientras que… - [¿Volverás a intentarlo?]

-Es todo lo que puedo hacer Ddraig, debo saber que me falta para… lograr ese poder. – Ise se puso a meditar mientras esperaba, era lo que le quedaba.

* * *

Casi 40 minutos después de que nuestros amigos iniciaron su pequeño descanso y Fay con Mana su rápida investigación , en el exterior, en el Oasis donde Mahad e Ishizu estaban esperando la llegada del resto… Un grupo de sólo 4 personas llegó al lugar.

-Veo que llegaste antes que nosotros hermana. – Marik miró a la mujer con gracia mientras este sólo rodaba los ojos.

-No me gusta llegar tarde hermano, eso lo sabes muy bien. – el sujeto se encogió de hombros como dándole poca importancia al asunto y así era para él. – Tómate esto en serio.

-Ishizu tiene razón Marik, nuestro destino depende de esto. – Shad dijo eso con seriedad, estaba al lado de Aknam quien sólo miraba el horizonte. – Lord Aknam, sus órdenes.

-Simplemente esperar a que salga y atacar. – Aknam sabía que esta era la única salida al exterior accesible en el lugar donde esa mocosa está actualmente.

-¿Por qué esperar y no atacar padre? – Karim no entendía el porque de esa decisión. – Bien podemos ir y…

-No seas tonto, conozco el templo donde ella está. Es uno de los pocos que no están ligados a donde estamos ocultos ahora pero yo lo conozco ya que lo conocí de niño hace muchos años. Y pensar que ella lograría encontrarlo, es más hábil de lo que creí.

-¿Por qué dice eso maestro?

-Mahad, ese templo está lleno de pruebas y trampas que sólo una mente brillante podría resolver. Debido a que este fue el primer lugar de reposo del sarcófago con los Artilugios por años hasta antes que mi bisabuelo optara por moverlo a una localización distinta por seguridad, en esos días esos arqueólogos eran una verdadera molestia.

-No quita que es un lugar especial, tal vez ella estaba destinada a hallarlo. – Ishizu dijo eso con algo de orgullo.

-Tal vez, si se tarda sólo usaré esto para alzar el lugar y sacarla de ahí. – Aknam alzó la pirámide que llevaba, la sonrisa en su rostro más que visible ya que intuía que nada más pasaría. – Por cierto Ishizu, mira a futuro y ve que hallas.

-Cla-Claro… - la mujer sabía que su vista ni estaba en la mejor condición, el uso constante de esta cosa no la está ayudando. Debido a sus grandes reservas de magia puede ver hasta casi 15 minutos pero igual le cansara la vista y… Cerró los ojos y se concentró.

El destello dorado era algo tenebroso, más porque la mujer podía oír las voces de lamentos de las almas atrapadas en esta cosa. Ya se había acostumbrado, era una sensación que lamentablemente ya era de costumbre para ella pero no significa que le agrade. Justo en eso empezó a tener una visión, algo que no había visto antes… Era un ser grande, casi parecía ser de esos budistas… la imagen no era clara pero lo que si era claro era la imagen de 6 personas en frente de este, uno de ellos era Mana y…

-¡Ah! – la mujer cayó de rodillas al no poder ver más debido al gran esfuerzo. Mahad y Marik la ayudaron a levantarse mientras ella se sobaba los ojos. - ¿Qué… era eso? ¿Será acaso…?

-¿Qué viste Ishizu? – Aknam hizo la pregunta a la mujer quien aún trataba de poner sus ideas en orden. - ¡Ishizu!

-¡No lo sé! – Alzó la voz ya harta de que la molesten mientras trata de recuperarse de lo que vio.

-¡Ese no es modo de hablarle a Lord Aknam!

-¡Mejor cállate de una vez perro faldero!

Shad y Marik se vieron amenazantes, si bien son del mismo lado eso no significa que se lleven bien y más porque uno es leal a muerte a su líder y el otro aprecia mucho a su hermana.

-¡Ya cállense! – Aknam alzó la voz porque no desea oír tonterías. – Ishizu, lo preguntaré de nuevo… ¿Qué viste?

-¿Lo desea saber? – la mujer miro al hombre con rabia. – Pues le informo que la profecía que indica el fallo de nuestro plan está empezando… ¿Sabe por qué? – Todos la vieron confusos y ella sólo siguió. – Porque vi al Profeta, el que indica la llegada del que trae el Atardecer Carmesí, el Ocaso de la era de los Dioses Actuales está por llegar.

Todos se sorprendieron a esas palabras, todos sabían de esa profecía. Esa en donde se dice que cuando el bendecido por Ra vuelva al mundo de los vivos, la aparición de un Profeta marca la llegada del Ocaso de la Vieja era, la que tiene a los Dioses actuales, aún con sus viejas costumbres, en el poder… la llegada del que trae el Atardecer Carmesí… la llegada del God Slayer de esta era.

* * *

Ise se encontraba meditando, tratando de hallar la respuesta que tanto necesita para su nuevo poder. No puede quedarse en este nivel mucho tiempo porque sabe que el tiempo no tiene y los enemigos que vendrán pronto son muy peligrosos. Trató nuevamente de ver a ese ente que vio en Kyoto, el guardián final de la puerta… Ese ser hecho de llamas.

 _ **-¿Aún no hallas tu respuesta? De ser así, no veo la necesidad de que estés aquí. –**_ El Sekiryuutei se vio de nuevo en el fondo del Sekiryuutei, esta vez con los tres Cosmic Packs a su lado, ellos igual de confusos al ver en frente de ellos sólo una pequeña llama. – _**Aunque, la llegada de esos 3 demuestra que en verdad te estás acercando.**_

 _ **[¿A qué te refieres?] –**_ Alfa no entendió lo que este ser, que al final sólo es una creación hecha de las dudas del chico, trata de decir.

 _ **-Sé de ustedes también, nací de ustedes… Ustedes son yo, yo soy ustedes.**_

 _ **[¿Vamos a tener este trabalenguas? ¡Habla claro!] –**_ Beta no tenía la paciencia del resto para oír estas tonterías.

 _ **-Ustedes, nacieron del Sistema de Sacred Gears… Nacieron bajo el poder de Dios y eso los hace únicos en su clase, similares y distintos a los Sacred Gear… objetos casi divinos que cayeron en desgracia.**_

 _ **[¿Casi divinos? ¿Insinúas que tenemos poder divino?] –**_ Gamma hizo la pregunta, el tema era interesante y más porque es algo que ni él ni los otros dos recuerda… o les impiden recordar.

 _ **-No… solos, individualmente no lo tienen pero juntos, lo pueden otorgar a uno. –**_ la llama se acercó a Ise y le hizo la misma pregunta que la última vez. - _**¿Quién eres? ¿Qué buscas dar y proteger con este poder que tratas de obtener? ¿En qué te convertirás? Y ¿Por qué estás aquí?**_

-Yo… no lo sé… No entiendo…

- _ **Si no puedes responder estas preguntas con seguridad, el poder seguirá siendo esquivó para ti a pesar de que ya tienes la llave final. –**_ la llama se acercó a la puerta con el gran candado. – _**Sólo debes saber como usarla.**_

Dicho eso, desapareció dejando a todos con más dudas que con respuestas ya que no entendían el significado real de sus palabras.

[Al parecer vamos a tener que seguir intentando, dudo que ahora logremos algo] – Ddraig, quien miraba todo desde su lugar en el Sacred Gear, hizo la observación… una que ninguno de los presentes pudo refutar.

 _ **[Que somos objetos casi divinos… ¿Es así en verdad? De ser así, no lo sabía…]**_

 _ **[O no lo recordamos, recuerda Gamma que los tres hemos estados hundidos en la Ruina muchos años]**_

 _ **[Aún así, algo así no se nos debe haber pasado Alfa, deberíamos saber algo… ¿Acaso no somos un accidente sino algo que en verdad se planeó?]**_

Los otros dos vieron a Beta con mucha duda. Esto cambiaba sus creencias de que son seres que nacieron de casualidad… ¿Acaso…?

-No creo que ganemos nada especulando. – Ise dijo eso tras soltar un suspiro. – Mejor será descansar y prepararnos para la batalla futura.

[Una que nos permitirá ver… el verdadero límite en nuestra fuerza actual] – Ddraig habló con la verdad, lo que viene es una prueba para ellos para ver hasta donde pueden llegar con el poder que tienen actualmente.

Mientras Ise meditaba, Rias y Akeno estaban conversando sobre…

-¿Lo usarás?

-No lo sé Akeno, ya tengo mejor control sobre esto pero aún no es total. Lo guardaré como la alternativa final para mí. – La pelirroja se puso sus guantes de pelea tras decir eso y dar un golpe a su palma derecha. - ¿Qué hay de ti?

-10 a 15 minutos es mi límite, todo depende de las técnicas que use y también el poder que pueda tener en resguardo, así como mi sincronización con Innis. – Akeno miro la pulsera que tenía en la muñeca derecha. – Azazel me dio esto para ayudar a un acceso más rápido, sin este me tomaría varios minutos de concentración.

-Entiendo, espero que con lo que tenemos nos baste pasa lo que enfrentaremos, en el peor de los casos…

-Pedir ayuda, lo sé. – Akeno sabía a lo que Rias se refiere, deben saber si la victoria con sólo ellos aquí es algo posible.

En otro lado del lugar, AJ miraba sus guantes con la gema de su elemento de la Armonía.

-Ojalá nuestro poder actual baste para esto.

-Eso sólo lo sabremos luchando querida. – Rarity llevaba puesto su cinturón con su elemento en este. La modista tenía su mano en la cintura al decir eso. – Es todo lo que podemos hacer.

-Sabes… Siempre me ha sorprendido lo fácil que te resulta aceptar luchar sabiendo que te ensuciaras. – Rarity rio un poco ante la broma de Aj pero le tuvo que dar la razón.

-Si, creo que con todo lo que ha pasado… no puedo negarme a pelear cuando la situación lo amerita. – La rubia le tuvo que dar la razón, ella siempre fue de las más reacias a luchar junto con Fluttershy.

-Pues, vamos a dar todo de nosotras Rarity, a demostrar que no estamos aquí de adorno. – la chica asintió a las palabras de su amiga, puede que sea una rosa pero hasta una rosa tiene espinas.

Kuroka por su lado estaba meditando, la nekomata trataba de acumular energía para tener sus reservas de Ki a un buen nivel y poder emplear sus técnicas curativas. Si bien no está al nivel de Asia y Fluttershy, al menos puede servir como apoyo y a la vez de ataque. Ahora que recuperó su nivel y poder total puede darse ese lujo… sacó de su pequeña maleta ese objeto que juro nunca usar, este pequeño cascabel que… que saca el lado de ella que nunca deseó mostrar a nadie, en espacial a sus amigos y hermana pero sabe que debe de hacerlo… más si ahora están en una batalla difícil, entrenó arduamente para lograr un control y no lo desperdiciara.

Eso sí, deberá de dar todo lo que tiene para así ayudar a sus amigos y evitar un desastre en este país que desencadene algo horrible en el mundo. Sonará egoísta pero ama su estilo de vida actual y lo defenderá con su vida… así como a quienes ama.

Mientras todos estaban en lo suyo, preparando planes y métodos de lucha cuando sea la hora de luchar. Fay y Mana estaban estudiando paso a paso el libro de los Muertos que tenían en mano y lo que la de descendencia egipcia lograba descifrar era algo… tan impresionante como terrorífico. Pensar que el ritual que ahora mismo desean usar para traer a Kahim a la vida yace aquí, sólo que el que se usará tiene más modificaciones para usar la magia extrajera que se le aplicará así como el uso de los 7 Artículos para activarlos. El número siete siempre se le ha considerado un número de suerte, casi divino y no le sorprenda que usen el sistema que ve aquí escrito. Recuerda que vio la letra griega Sigma en el dichoso círculo y no le extraña, a pesar de que Kahim era un fiel seguidor de los Dioses Egipcios no duda que aplicó la magia y conocimientos de otras facciones… En este caso de la Griega, quizás su idea era vencer a Alejandro Magno usando su propia magia, no lo sabe pero lo que halló aquí no la deja tranquila ya que no hay nada que pueda usar como un contra hechizo o un negador.

-¿Hallaste algo? – Fay hizo la pregunta a su amiga quien sólo negó con la cabeza. – Rayos…

-Sólo confirmaciones de lo que ya sé y lo que temía. Este círculo aquí presente en el libro es imperfecto, si miras esta escritura al lado del dibujo del sarcófago. Este símbolo lo borraron en la versión que están usando ahora… supongo yo que es porque no les sirve. – Mana suspiro para luego poner su mano en su bolsillo. – Lo lamento Cheese pero ve a jugar por ahí, ahora no necesito que me distraigas. – el roedor bajó la cabeza triste ante las palabras de su amiga para luego ir hacia la rubia, ella le agrada.

-Jeje, me alegro de ver que Cheese no ha cambiado y que ha aprendido nuevos trucos… - el grito de Rarity la hizo sudar un poco. – Y que no pierde su toque del elemento sorpresa.

-Jaja, sabes que tú y él son mis únicos amigos… - Mana siguió escribiendo al hallar algo de sumo interés en una de las páginas pegadas que había.

-Oye, mis amigos aquí no dudarán en considerarte uno, sólo debes de…

-Aun con… lo que soy. – Fay se detuvo al ver lo que trataba de decir. – Lamento haberle mentido a tus amigos del porque no le caía a nadie pero… no me siento con la fuerza de decirles mi… mi orientación.

-Mana, ninguno aquí te discriminara. Yo no lo hice.

-Porque eres tú Fay, desde que te conocí siempre me trataste como una igual a pesar de que te quise alejar. Aún luego de que te revelaron mi secreto… aún me consideraste tu amiga a pesar de que yo…

-Oye, eso lo hablamos ya antes. – Fay termino de poner unas letras que había encontrado interesantes en un papel. – Ese tema está zanjado, siempre serás mi amiga y no te pienso alejar sólo por eso… Además, te aseguro que Ise-sama será la última persona que verás discriminando a alguien.

Mana pasó a ver al Sekiryuutei quien seguía meditando con su armadura puesta. No lo niega, su mera presencia impone respeto y hasta algo de miedo pero no ve lo que hace que Fay lo vea tan especial…

-¿Es él de quién llevas casi 5 años enamorada? – la maga se tensó un poco a esa pregunta para luego reír un poco nerviosa. – No es por ofender pero aparte de su título y demás… no veo que sea alguien especial.

-Es justamente eso lo que… te atrae. – Mana miro a la rubia con duda y más al verla algo sonrojada. – Cuando lo conocí éramos niños, él se mostraba dolido pero aun siendo extraños me ayudó y protegió… al principio sólo fue una atracción infantil, como otras pero luego… luego no pude evitar maravillarme por sus deseos de seguir a pesar de lo que ha pasado y eso sólo ha incrementado en estos últimos meses. – la chica simplemente soltó un suspiro tras decir eso. – Dudo que lo entiendas sin haber visto como es cuando se propone algo, tal vez no sea su intención pero inspira a quienes tiene cerca y eso basta para mí, la razón por la que me hago fuerte es para poder luchar a su lado sin necesidad de que me sienta una carga, demostrar que me puedo velar por si sola.

-Se nota que estás loca por él… - la chica habló con algo de fastidio para luego suspirar al notar como Fay no dejaba de mirarlo. En verdad no entiende que ve en el actual Sekiryuutei, a ella le parece alguien sin mucho que destacar. Como dice el dicho, el mundo está lleno de gustos.

-Aunque tenga dos novias…

-¿¡Tiene novia!? ¿¡Y dos!? ¡Es un playboy entonces! – Mana gritó en susurró dejando de hacer lo que estaba escribiendo. - ¡Juega con los sentimientos de las chicas entonces!

-Jajaja, no… La verdad es que por su naturaleza es polígamo y no puede evitar atraer a más de una. Es un tema que ya se ha conversado y bueno… Rias-sama es un de las dos novias, la otra está en casa pero del grupo que hemos venido, sólo Aj-san y Rarity-san no sienten nada por él más que una profunda amistad y un cariño de hermanos. – Mana no creí lo que su amiga le estaba contando, ese dragón era un playboy. – Y no, Ise-sama es tan denso que a menos le digas las cosas a la cara y con claridad no entenderá nada. Las indirectas con él no sirven.

-Que raro tipo… En verdad no me agrada que un sujeto que acepta la idea de tener más de una mujer sea de quien estés enamorada. – Fay sólo se encogió de hombros, como dice el viejo dicho… uno no decide en el corazón y eso es algo que se aplica muy bien aquí. – Te aseguro Fay, si te hace sufrir, llorar o cualquier otra cosa similar, poco me importará que sea el Sekiryuutei. Yo misma le lanzaré una maldición que hará que su hombría quede inservible.

-Ahm… creo que Rias-sama y Twilight-san detestarían que eso pasara… - Fay rio un poco nerviosa al oír a su amiga y su loca idea, más porque sabe que es capaz de crear una maldición de esa clase. No desea que eso le pase a Ise y más ahora que en verdad tal vez pueda ser verdad, no ahora cuando siente que tal vez ella finalmente pueda… - En fin, quiero saber que estás trascribiendo Mana, llevas en ese texto ya varios minutos.

-¿Esto? Pues… ¿Cómo lo digo? Debes saber que en la antigüedad ha existido seres que han actuado como profetas, diciendo que tal cosa pasará y que se cumplirá sí o sí. – Fay asintió a esas palabras y Mana siguió con su explicación. – Pues, es una profecía que ha estado marcada al sarcófago de piedra luego de que Kahim usará el collar para ver el futuro usando todo su poder… decía que la llegada de un Profeta marcará la llegada del que trae el Atardecer Carmesí. Es una visión que él tuvo y en verdad hay muchas cosas que no convencen pero el hecho de que se diga que esto indicará el fallo del plan que Aknam tiene, ha bastado para que este vigile la llegada de gente a territorio egipcio ya que no desea que haya ningún profeta entre ellos.

-Debe saber que los profetas ya no son tan comunes debido a la poca influencia divina en la humanidad. Creo que sea lo que vio ese sujeto fue una exageración o algo que creyó ver. – Fay le quitó importancia a lo que dijo su amiga para luego seguir con lo suyo. – Pero no me has respondido… ¿Qué haces con este texto?

-Pues, es una especie de llamado al supuesto profeta. – Mana mostró el texto ya traducido. – Mira, dice así… - La chica se aclaró la garganta…

 _Oh Profeta de las Tinieblas_

 _Tú que por petición de los mortales ves el futuro_

 _Tú quien solo trae predicciones de caos_

 _Revélate y dinos sobre el futuro_

 _Deseamos saber si debemos temerle o aceptarle._

-Eso es lo que dice, según lo dicho aquí esto no es la época que se crearon los Artilugios o cercanos, sino es algo que apareció muchos años después… ¿Tú que crees Fay…? ¿Fay? ¿¡Fay!?

El grito de la chica hizo que todos salgan de sus propios pensamientos y actividades para ver como la maga se sostenía la cabeza mientras cerraba con fuerza los parpados al mismo tiempo que un destello naranja rojizo aparecía en sus ojos.

-¿¡Qué…. Qué me pasa!? ¡Esto es….!

 _ **-¡Esa niña idiota…! –**_ Fidchell podía sentirlo, el llamado… ese texto que usaban para pedir su poder y sus profecías. - _**¡Ha leído un texto que no debía, está forzando a salir mi poder de tu cuerpo! ¡No puedo… detenerlo!**_

-¡Haz que se detenga, no lo soporto! – el lugar empezó a temblar ante la sorpresa de todos y el miedo de algunos.

-¡Fay! – Ise trató de tocarla pero al mero contacto fue mandado a volar a uno de los muros del lugar debido a la energía que envolvía a la chica. El impacto fue tal que algo del techo cayó sobre él.

Rias y Aj fueron a ayudarlo a levantarse mientras que el resto trataba de mantenerse firmes ante la energía que Fay estaba emanando.

 _ **-¡Fidchell, grandísimo imbécil! ¡Controla tu energía, la chica está perdiendo el control!**_

 _ **-¡No puedo Innis, el texto que la otra leyó es algo que le di a un grupo de mortales para que me llamen cuando querían saber algo del futuro! ¡No tengo control sobre esto!**_

 _ **-¿¡Cómo se te ocurrió darle el texto ritual para tus profecías a unos simples mortales!? ¡Te creí más listo Fidchell! –**_ Skeith no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, este idiota hizo la metida de pata del milenio…

-¡Mana! ¿¡Qué texto leíste!? – Akeno se acercó a la chica quien tenía el libro en mano. - ¡Eso es la que lo puso así!

Los temblores siguieron pasando, Fay trataba de tener el poder en control pero… No era posible, más al sentir que…

* * *

-¿Dónde…? – la chica se vio en un lugar que no conocía, estaba sobre un vitral… ¿Este era el salón del corazón que escuchó de Ise, Twilight, Akeno y Ayane? - ¿Cómo…?

 _-Esto es por el bien de Egipto Faraón._

La chica detuvo sus pensamientos al oír eso, una voz que poco a poco se hacía más clara y obviamente empezó a tener una imagen clara en frente de ella, estaba en una especie de templo egipcio sólo que se mostraba más cuidado y bello que antes, sin los daños hechos por los años. En este lugar se veía a un hombre con una túnica negra y el otro con unos adornos…. Le hacía recordar a un faraón…

 _-Con lo que hemos logrado, podemos crear objetos que estén a la par de esos objetos creados por el Dios de esos esclavos._

 _-¿Seguro de lo que dices? Nuestros Dioses están hartos de tantos errores, ya han gastado muchos recursos para crear cosas de ese poder y no sólo eso, esas plagas que se han estado creando por sus experimentos están generando mucho daño. Tienes suerte que fue idea de mi consejero de dirigir toda la culpa a ese Moisés y a su pueblo con su Dios. Que desee sacarlos de aquí sólo porque esta tierra ya está maldita ha sido la excusa perfecta para ocultar TUS fallas._

-Esto… ¿Estoy viendo el pasado? – Fay no podía creer lo que estaba pasando en frente de ella.

- _ **Básicamente…**_ \- Al lado de ella apareció una versión suya sólo que con los ojos rojo anaranjado y sus ropas del mismo color. – _**Ser un profeta te permite ver el pasado porque de ese modo puedes predecir el futuro. Cuando deseas saber tanto, es porque temes no estar listo para afrontarlo. Temes que todo lo que tienes en la actualidad no baste para que lo afrontes y al final pierdas todo.**_

-¿Es por eso que… las personas desean saber del futuro? ¿A pesar de que este no es certero?

 _ **-En mi experiencia, hay cosas que no puedes evitar… son eventos que deben suceder y según como se afronten, habrá distintos caminos que se generaran. Eso es lo que la gente desea saber y hasta mata por ese simple conocimiento. El conocimiento es un arma poderosa pero cuando se vuelve una obsesión, pasa lo que muchos sufren…. Locura.**_

Fay trató de preguntar de nuevo sólo para ver que la escena reciente aún no termina…

 _-Mi Faraón, le aseguro que hemos logrado adquirir un poder que pueda crear esos objetos. Si bien carecemos del nivel para hacer una ingeniería inversa, logramos descubrir que es lo necesitamos para reemplazar ese núcleo matriz. Fuerza vital, mucha fuerza vital…_

 _-¿De cuántos, decenas, centenas?_

 _-Miles._

 _-A ver… ¿Me pides que te deje llevar tu décimo intento para crear esas cosas que esta vez costará la vida de miles de mi pueblo? ¡Dame una muy buena razón para no mandar a que te degollen!_

 _-Porque… de tener éxito finalmente tendremos el poder para hacer frente a los futuros invasores que no dudo tendrán en su poder uno de esos objetos de ese Dios quien no ha limitado la entrega de estos a nadie._

El Faraón se mostró muy complicado durante varios minutos para luego suspirar y asentir.

- _Le aseguro que valdrá la pena señor, luego de ello puede mandar a esos esclavos lejos como piden y matarlos cuando estén lejos, así nadie sabrá lo que hicimos._

 _-No es mal plan…_

 _-Eso sí, para que el éxito sea mayor… Necesitaré que las almas que usaremos sean las de los primogénitos de todo Egipto, eso quiere decir que su hijo va a…_

 _-Haz lo que debas hacer, puedo tener otro y mejor heredero que ese mocoso consentido. Lo único importante ahora, es que Egipto no debe mostrar debilidad ante esa religión._

Fay no creyó lo que oyó, eso quiere decir que… que ellos al final… En eso la visión cambió, ya no estaba en el lugar anterior si no es una especie de vórtice lleno de magia maligna y ella sabía que era… Más al oír los gritos y lamentos que estaban conteniéndose ahí, esos gritos eran tanto de los pobres seres que sirvieron como materia para crear estas cosas y el de los seres queridos de estos que nada podían hacer para evitar el destino al que estaban siendo relegados. La chica en eso empezó a tener distintas visiones en donde se veía a esas cosas maldiciendo a quienes los usaban, a Egipto, al hombre que las uso en su lucha contra Alejandro Magno y finalmente…

-No… No deseo saber más… - Fay no lo soportaba, el conocimiento que estaba adquiriendo. Era cruel… este no es el tipo de conocimiento que quiere. - ¡HAZ QUE SE DETENGA!

 _ **-No puedo hacer eso niña, esta es la cruz que debes cargar al querer saber mucho… el conocimiento puede ser bueno o malo… Depende de ti cuál es el que deseas saber.**_ – la chica estaba teniendo la visión de algo… algo horrible… un monstruo…. Un horrible monstruo que estaba en frente de ella y de otros 7… Esa cosa… hecha de distintas partes de animales, era enorme… era horrible… esa cosa era…. _**\- Eso niña, parece que será algo que el mundo deberá afrontar… muy pronto. No sé que es pero… parece ser una existencia que sólo desea destruir el mundo y los 8 Infinitos tendremos algo que ver en lo que pasará en esa batalla a futuro.**_

El lugar empezó a temblar, signo de que ya era hora….

-¡NO, no deseo pelear con mis amigos!

- _ **No hay salida, lo que tu amiga hizo a puesto mi poder en un nivel inestable y está siendo forzado a salir. Al final estaremos en piloto automático, ninguno de los dos tendrá control de lo que pasará… Ruega que el nuevo "Terror of Death" este a la altura del reto.**_

-Ise-sama…. Todos…. Lo lamento… ya no puedo…. Por favor…. – la chica no pudo resistir más, no le quedaba más que decir su nombre….

* * *

- **¡FIDCHEEEEEEEEEL!**

El grito de Fay vino acompañado de una explosión de energía que creó una Dimensión de Bolsillo como la vez que Ise lucho contra Innis… al menos eso no afectara el lugar. El destello rojo anaranjado se acabó y enfrente de todos ellos… había un ser que les hacía recordar a los monjes tibetanos solo que en vez de piernas tenía una flor de loto, sus manos juntas como si rezara, la tela roja anaranjada que cubría su cuerpo y la máscara con tres objetos puntiagudos que tenía a un lado de su cara vacía. 4 aros que estaban alrededor suyo… Ese era…

-¡Lo que nos faltaba nya! – Kuroka notó que estaban en una especie de lugar montañoso con algunas ruinas, el cielo que simulaba el ocaso daba un aire extraño.

-¡Dios, esa cosa es….!

-¿¡Fay!?

Rarity y Aj no creían lo que pasaba… en verdad nadie lo creía… Akeno puso a Mana atrás de ella mientras Ise y Rias se ponían en posición, parece que tendrán que pelear para ayudar a Fay. Fidchell, "The Prophet" había hecho acto presencia para traer una profecía… una que puede marcar el destino del mundo.

* * *

Insertar canción: Itsumo Itsudemo [TV Edit.] – Ai Maeda

Al iniciar la canción, vemos un cielo nocturno que se puede ver algunas estrellas fugases para que la cámara baje hasta donde se encuentra Issei mostrando su espalda hacia ella, quien estaba viéndolas mientras que Le Fay se aparece para llamarlo mientras que en un flash de luz se cambia a una escena donde estaba la chica mencionada, pero en un semblante triste en su rostro.

 _Asu e mukau kisha wa togireta REERU de_

( **Ese tren que va hacia el mañana, va hacia a un riel incompleto** )

Mientras las letras de la canción son interpretadas, podemos ver que donde se encuentra Le Fay, quien sigue triste, está lloviendo y comienza a caminar sin ningún rumbo en mente para que diversas gotas de lluvia se mezclen con su rostro para ver que algunas personas que conoce se alejan de ella.

 _Mou furikaeru bakari tomadou watashi_

( **Y cada vez que me doy vuelta, comienzo a dudar** )

Y de repente se detiene al ver que detrás de ella no se encuentra nadie para que su alrededor comience a cambiar a un lugar completamente oscuro haciendo que ella se ponga en posición fetal para que comience a derramar lágrimas ya que no había nadie quien la ayude.

 _Te to te tsunagi awase issho ni hashiru to_

( **Corriendo de la mano juntos** )

Pero de repente se puede ver que el lugar comienza a iluminarse para que levante su mirada hacia Issei, quien llega para extenderle una de su mano para que le ayude mientras jadeaba ya que la estaba buscando, pero no solo para sorpresa de Le Fay quien puede ver a Rias, Akeno, Kuroka, Mana, Aj y Rarity quien estaba detrás del castaño con una sonrisa mientras que la rubia toma la mano del castaño sonriente.

 _Sou ookina chikara ga daseru no wa naze?_

( **Sí, ¿cómo se puede crear un gran poder?** )

Mientras que Issei ayuda a levanta a Le Fay, quien al estar de pie repentinamente abraza al castaño para sorpresa de Rias, Akeno y Kuroka quienes tienen sentimientos hacia el portador de la Boosted Gear quien se sonroja por la acción de la rubia para poner su mirada a la distancia mientras ven las pirámides de Guiza y la Esfinge y una densa luz aparece para iluminar toda la pantalla.

 _Itsumo, itsumo, itsu demo_

( **Siempre, siempre, y como siempre** )

Para cambiar de escena hacia una especie de fuente de sodas para que Issei disfrute una comida mientras que las chicas tienen una conversación típica mientras que vemos a Le Fay recordando algunas cosas tanto con el castaño y sus conocidos.

 _Tsuuji atteru kara_

( **Estamos conectados** )

Mientras se hace un cambio de escena, podemos ver cómo conoció a Issei, luego a Mana, cuando se pudo encontrarse de nuevo con el castaño, pero ahora tiene un grupo más grande, cuando vio a su hermano y diversos momentos con sus amigas que conoce por el tiempo que ha estado viajando.

 _Itsumo, itsumo, doko demo_

( **Siempre, siempre y donde sea** )

Mientras que se cambia la escena en una densa nube de arena, se puede ver a Le Fay quien ve momentáneamente a las demás mientras estaban conversando algunas cosas en una fogata para que la rubia camine hacia otra dirección mediante que están en alguna parte del desierto en la fría noche en dicho lugar por el cambio de clima que ocurren en mencionados lugares por el denso calor que reciben.

 _Tonde ikeru wa_

( **Podré volar allí** )

Para que Le Fay con una sonrisa se aleja de las demás mientras que busca a alguien que es parte del grupo quien se encuentra un tanto alejado del resto.

 _Itsumo, itsumo, itsu demo_

 _(_ _ **Siempre, siempre, y como siempre**_ _)_

Ahora vemos a Issei quien disfruta el paisaje nocturno del cielo para que detrás de ella se puede ver a Le Fay quien llega mientras el castaño, aún sentado se voltea a verla.

 _Minna ga soba ni iru_

( **Todos se encuentran cerca** )

Y con una sonrisa, Issei ve que Le Fay se acerca hasta donde se encuentra el castaño mientras le dice que la cena ya se encuentra lista y lo esperan las demás.

 _Kitto, kitto, dare demo_

( **Tal vez, tal vez a nadie más** )

Pero Issei dice que se quedara un momento para disfrutar la vista que presencia en el cielo para que Le Fay pueda alzar su mirada para ver lo mismo que se ve el castaño haciéndola sonreír apegándose al cuerpo del portador del Boosted Gear para su sorpresa y se sonroja al notar que la rubia toma uno de sus brazos para disfrutar juntos lo que ven en el cielo.

 _Hitori janai wa_

( **Solo pueda estar** )

Para ver la lluvia de las estrellas fugases mientras que la cámara se aleja un tanto de ellos para mostrar la espalda de Issei y Le Fay quien seguían viendo lo que mostraba el cielo mientras que la música de fondo se termina.


	131. Vs Fidchell, The Prophet

**Otra semana, estamos al fin una batalla en este arco, ya era momento de algo de acción. La batalla ha sido algo difícil de hacer debido a que las batallas técnicas son de las más difíciles de imaginar. Sin duda este arco será algo dificil de hacer en ese rubro.**

* * *

 **Sekiryuutei Supremo**

 **Arco 10: The Prophet of the Crimson Sunset**

 **Capítulo 131: Vs Fidchell, The Prophet**

Insertar canción: Minami – SWITCH (TV edit.)

Mientras que suena unos acordes de guitarra, rápidamente vemos las tres formas perfectas de los Cosmic Packs dentro del Balance Breaker del Boosted Gear, el Perfect Alfa Stardust Dragon, el Perfect Gamma Nova Dragon y el Perfect Beta Meteoric Dragon hasta que se ve a Issei quien estaba viendo desde su perfil izquierdo y los abre para ver fijo a la cámara.

 _Switch on, Switch on~…_

Cuando se comienzan y luego de que se entonen las primeras letras de la canción de fondo, Issei muestra su Boosted Gear quien lo activa desde dicha Longinus que emana una enorme luz que cambia la escena hasta que se ve el título de la historia dentro entre diversas luces y líneas digitales.

 _Ashita no kimi wo mamoru, zettai ni makketakunai!_

( **Voy a proteger tu mañana, ¡te juro que no voy a perder!** )

Mientras que el título de la historia desaparece entre diversas luces, en una nueva escena podemos ver a Issei que cargando tiene una especie de bolso para caminar hacia el horizonte, pero se detiene momentáneamente para ver hacia atrás y ve que Rias sorpresivamente se apega del brazo izquierdo del castaño quien recibe el gesto con una sonrisa.

 _Afureteku ai no hikari nobasatsu ni gyutto… dakishimete!_

( **No dejes ir la desbordante luz del amor y abrázala… ¡muy fuerte!** )

Pero para la sorpresa de Issei, Akeno apasionadamente se apega de la espalda del castaño y el brazo libre que es el derecho lo toma Kuroka para que hagan una lucha de tres bandas por el castaño quien estaba entre sudando nervioso mientras que la disputa por el joven estaba siendo vista por Aj y Rarity mientras que, a la distancia, Le Fay ve como el líder del grupo a pesar de lo que presencia levanta su pulgar en señal de aprobación hacia la rubia.

Mientras que suena un solo de guitarra eléctrica, podemos ver que Le Fay, quien sonrió al ver la aprobación de Issei, mueve su mano izquierda y pone un rostro serio para concentrarse y cierra sus ojos, pero a su lado se aparece la cuarta onda maldita, The Prophet, Fidchell. Pero la escena se cambia mediante que se levanta una gran cantidad de arena mientras se ve en otra como si fuera el espejo de la chica rubia, siendo una chica de piel morena y de cabellos oscuros y viste un vestido corto beige claro, quien es la amiga de ella llamada Mana. Quien se quita parte del velo para revelar su rostro con sus ojos azules mientras que ve el cielo nocturno en el desierto egipcio mientras que la cámara va hacia tomar el paisaje del mismo y se aparece una luz para un cambio de escena.

 _Kakushitetara hajimaranai yo_

( **Sí te esconderás, no va a comenzar** )

Que ahora en la nueva escena que se muestra, podemos ver a Rean junto con Azazel, Michael y Sirzechs quienes tienen una reunión en base a una foto tomada en uno de los paisajes de Egipto que es un desierto cercano a las pirámides de Guiza y la Gran Esfinge.

 _Jibun no koto ukeiretara_

( **Debes aceptar quien realmente eres** )

Para que se cambie a una en donde se ve a Issei junto con Rias, Akeno, Kuroka, Rarity, Aj quienes se encuentran dentro de la capital de dicho país, El Cairo. Mientras que hacen un tour liderados por Le Fay y Maya quienes se encuentran hablando sobre lo ocurrido que la morena de cabellos castaño oscuro está muy aterrada.

 _Daijoubu sarakedashite_

( **No te preocupes, muéstralo todo** )

Para ver que una serie de jeroglíficos en una pared que les muestra Maya mientras que Issei y las chicas miran detalladamente, en especial Le Fay, sobre una cierta historia que se vincula a lo que la amiga de la descendiente de Morgana Le Fay la tiene tan alterada.

 _Itsudatta hora kagayakeru_

( **Y como siempre, ¡mira! Está brillando** )

Mientras que Le Fay sigue observando los jeroglíficos mientras que cerca estaba Issei quien estaba intrigado, los espíritus de Skeith quien se emana desde el cuerpo del castaño y de Fidchell desde de la maga rubia para que brillen llamando la atención de los presentes y el piso donde estaban los dos portadores de la onda maldita cedía para que ambos caigan al abismo.

 _Sou mune no oku kitsuiteru…_ _(Kitsuiteru)_

( **Sí, todo está apilado en lo profundo del corazón [Apilado]** )

Mientras que las demás aterradas ven como su amiga y su amigo/amor cayeron sin ningún aviso por lo anterior, ahora vemos a Le Fay quien estaba flotando en el aire para ver que diversos destellos de luces hacen alusión que se encuentra en el espacio, pero se estaba cayendo y extiende su mano para que alguien la rescate y ve que es tomada haciendo que su rostro se sonroje.

 _Shoujiku kimi no kimochi (Twinkle your heart)_

( **Tus verdaderos sentimientos [Brilla tu corazón]** )

Pues al ver quien rescataba a Le Fay era Issei quien toma su mano para rescatarla de su caída al vacío mientras se abrazan para que lentamente estén de pie aun abrazados pero la rubia sigue abrazándolo como no hubiera un mañana para ella, pero el castaño termina el abrazo mientras nota que en un espacio oscuro hay diversas luces que lo están viendo a ambos alarmándose que pueda ocurrir algo.

 _Tsutaite, zenbu oshiete!_

( **¡Reúnelos y dímelos todos!** )

Para que un aura dorada se haga presente ante los dos haciendo que Issei muestre su Boosted Gear mientras que se emana de su cuerpo una luz roja carmesí para que active su Balance Breaker y choque de lleno con la luz dorada haciendo una gran luz que ilumina toda la pantalla.

 _Ashita no kimi wo mamoru, zettai ni makketakunai!_

( **Voy a proteger tu mañana, ¡te juro que no voy a perder!** )

Y haciendo un cambio de escena, podemos ver a Rias y Akeno que hacen un ataque mágico combinado del poder de la destrucción y de relámpagos, Kuroka haciendo un ataque de Senjutsu y finalmente Aj y Rarity muestre en su respectivo traje de batalla, Incandescent Force y Preocius Gem haciendo ataques mágicos basados en su elemento hacia diversos enemigos que las rodean.

 _Egao no mahou wa sekai kaeru_

( **La magia de una sonrisa puede cambiar al mundo** )

Ahora con Mana quien está siendo protegida por Le Fay quien prepara un hechizo para defenderse ante los enemigos mientras que ellas tienen un rostro serio, se cambia a una sonrisa para ver que Issei llega a defenderlas mientras que tenía el Balance Breaker del Boosted Gear activado mientras hacía varios cambios de modo con el Cosmos Packing Tri System en su forma perfecta.

 _Furetara kyori wa zero ne kirameki mezamete yuku_

( **Sí podemos tocar una distancia de cero, despertará y brillará** )

Que, en otra escena, podemos ver un hombre que comienza a emanar un aura dorada como el sol para que Issei haga su rugir mientras que materializa la armadura, pero su aura está ahora de un carmesí escarlata para ir de lleno ante su contrincante quien choca su ataque y un gran destello de luz se aparece en la escena para que se cambie y se nota a Issei quien estaba mirando al cielo.

 _Afureteku ai no hikari nobasatsu ni gyutto… dakishimete!_

( **No dejes ir la desbordante luz del amor y abrázala… ¡muy fuerte!** )

Pero de un abrazo fuerte por parte de las chicas que tienen sentimientos por él culmina su mirada mientras que Mana, junto con Aj y Rarity les avisan para seguir su camino e Issei, con una sonrisa va hacían donde se encuentran con las chicas mientras que la cámara estaba detrás de ellos en un terreno cercano al desierto mientras se levanta rápidamente hacia el cielo culminando la música de fondo.

* * *

En la superficie, los 6 poseedores de los Artilugios Milenarios Malditos estaban aún esperando que esa chica se decida en actuar y que salga de ahí de una maldita vez.

-Creo que lo mejor sería ir a buscarla, ya saben para no estar esperando para siempre. – Marik dio su idea porque en verdad ya estaba harto de tener que esperar que la niña se decida en actuar.

-Sé paciente, no podemos ir a la loca a un lugar que puede ser un problema. – Karim estaba apoyado en una de las palmeras del Oasis.

-Mi Lord, si desea podemos…

-No Shad, lo mejor ahora es esperar. Si vemos que unas horas no sale, la iremos a buscar de inmediato. – Aknam tampoco era muy fan de estar esperando a que la mocosa salga de ese sitio pero tampoco desea ir a ciegas a un lugar que puede tener muchas trampas.

Mientras esa conversación pasaba, Mahad trataba de que su prometida recupere algo de fuerzas. Si bien por su poder propio puede llevar la visión del futuro mucho más allá de lo originalmente posible, le cuesta. Sabe que ella normalmente sólo va hasta 5 minutos porque sus ojos ya están en su límite.

Ishizu por su parte aún trataba de hacer que su visión deje de ser tan nublada. Como maldice que la hayan tenido que obligar a ver varias veces el futuro porque eso la a dejado en este estado y no sólo eso. Sabe que ya está en su límite… Si sigue así, se quedará ciega tras unos usos más…

-Estoy bien amor, sólo necesito descansar un poco. – la chica trataba de calmar en algo a su prometido quien en verdad no creía mucho de lo que ella decía.

-Pero… sabes que… - El repentino temblor que ocurrió hizo que todos se pongan alertas y más al sentir el poder que estaba generando esto. - ¿¡Qué ocurre!?

El temblor siguió varios segundos hasta que al final se sintió un fuerte pulso de energía justo debajo de ellos. Lo que nadie esperó era que los Artilugios de cada uno brille y les mande la advertencia de que sea lo que sea el origen de este poder, es algo que los puede poner en un aprieto.

-Esto no es… - Aknam no creía lo que estaba pasando porque en verdad no quería hacerlo.

-Pero así es. – Ishizu alzó la vista, se podía ver como la luz en sus ojos era menos clara, símbolo que poco a poco se está acercando a la oscuridad eterna. – El Profeta ha hecho acto de presencia tal como lo vi… La profecía se está cumpliendo.

Los demás no creían lo que ella estaba diciendo, hacerlo equivale a una cosa. Deben de apresurar sus planes o sino… el anciano inmediatamente uso el poder de su Artilugio para elevar una parte en el suelo del lugar para revelar unas escaleras que iban hacia debajo de la tierra. No tardo en ir por ellas mientras el resto sólo iba tras él. Algo les dice que… Están en problemas…

* * *

-¿Cómo es qué…? – Ise trataba de entender el porqué Fidchell tomó control sobre Fay si antes dijo que no lo haría.

 _ **-Curiosamente, Fidchell no tiene la culpa. Lo que la amiga de la chica leyó fue un texto que activa el poder de predicción de Fidchell. No es algo que en verdad afecte mucho pero…**_

 _ **-Debido a que el idiota no ha recuperado su poder total, este lo afectó de inmediato y ha forzado a la chica a entrar al modo Avatar.**_

La explicación de Skeith e Innis bastó para ellos. Akeno quién tenía a Mana atrás suyo para protegerla de cualquier ataque no creía que una vez estuvo en un estado similar al que tiene en frente suyo. Mana por su lado no entendía que pasaba, sólo dijo lo que estaba escrito ahí y su amiga se volvió esa cosa.

 _ **-Los niños del ocaso… los que buscan la nueva era… Deben afrontar penurias para llegar a su meta.**_ – la voz de Fidchell sonaba apagada y hasta muy… mecánica.

- _ **¡Genial, debido a que perdió el control está en un modo automático! –**_ Innis habló con sarcasmo. - _**¡Sólo dirá sus idioteces de siempre mientras pelea!**_

 _ **-**_ No es que tengamos mucha alternativa. – Akeno sacó sus alas demoníacas al ver que… - ¡Ahí viene!

De la máscara, una luz púrpura empezó a emerger y de esta salió una ráfaga de energía que fue inmediatamente esquivada por el resto, con Mana siendo llevada en los brazos de Akeno.

El resto se puso en guardia, Aj y Rarity activaron sus trajes de batalla al mismo tiempo que Kuroka y Rias cargaban poder en sus manos. Ise sólo materializó su mascara y casco para en guardia. Fidchell sólo repitió de nuevo su ataque anterior, sólo que esta vez lanzó varias ráfagas de emergía ante la sorpresa de todos.

Rarity creó un muro de diamante para protegerse a ella y a Aj. Rias y Kuroka crearon un círculo defensivo conjunto para lograr resistir los impactos mientras que Akeno se mantenía en el aire con Mana, lejos del rango ofensivo de ese ataque.

Ise se cubría con las alas de su armadura y no fue gran sorpresa para él que estas empezaran a sufrir por el ataque del ente. Cuando vio que este era impactado en la cara por un relámpago, cortesía de Akeno, que lo obligó a dejar su intenso ataque para la alegría de la mayoría. Con una orden rápida, Ise ordenó a todas a tomar distancia para así planear su siguiente movimiento.

Al estar en una zona más cómoda, Akeno puso a Mana en el suelo quien miró de nuevo la figura de Fidchell. Este aún tratando de recuperarse del ataque de Akeno.

-En verdad espere que fuera más fuerte. – Rarity dijo eso con una incógnita, si bien fue difícil tener el muro defensivo. No recibió el daño que esperó en un inicio.

[Según Skeith, de entre los 8, Fidchell es el de menor poder ofensivo… su verdadero poder yace en su capacidad de predecir acciones y algo del futuro] – Ddraig sabía que el poder de ataque no marca la victoria, si se confían pueden estar en peligro.

-¿Qué es esa cosa…? ¿¡Qué le pasó a Fay!?

-Luego Mana, ahí viene… - Ise sintió la intención de ataque de Fidchell quien había creado varios círculos mágicos alrededor suyo. – Oh…

-Parece que sabe usar magia elemental nya…

-¿No me digas?

Tras el sarcasmo de Aj hacia Kuroka, todos se separaron para así hacer que Fidchell no sepa a donde atacar debido que tenía los círculos ofensivos muy cercanos entre ellos, por lo que su rango de ataque no es tan amplio. Mientras que Akeno dejaba a Mana en una zona de las ruinas del lugar donde estará a salvo, ante la obvia queja de ella, el resto se puso en posición para atacar a distancia, quienes podían, pero lo que ninguno esperó fue ver como con un movimiento de sus manos, este ordenó a los círculos mágicos que había creado a separarse e ir cerca del objetivo más cercano.

Decir que la sorpresa era grande era quedarse corto. Mientras Ise, Rias Kuroka, Aj y Rarity recibían las ráfagas de agua, fuego, tierra, viento y electricidad, respectivamente, logrando resistir apenas el impacto enemigo, Akeno se puso sobre este sin ser vista y preparo un Sacro Relámpago para atacar a su enemigo. La sorpresa que se llevó al ver como un círculo mágico de luz aparecía sobre la cabeza de este la asustó. Si esa carga de luz le da… Optó por cambiar su estrategia y concentró su magia para tele transportarse al suelo justo en el segundo que Fidchell lanzó su ataque.

La chica piso tierra con la respiración entre cortada, eso le costaba mucho de su poder mágico y…

Ise y Aj fueron a atacar al ente con los puños pero este desapareció en el mismo instante que atacaron sólo para aparecer a unos metros de ellos y cargar de nuevo energía en su máscara para atacar.

Rias atacó a distancia con su Poder de la Destrucción en una esperanza de que su poder puede desintegrarlo pero al ver que sólo lo aturdió…estaba en serios problemas. Kuroka atacó de un modo distinto esta vez, lanzó varias ráfagas de Senjutsu para confundir a su enemigo. Los impactos de estos en el ente lograron que este pase su atención a Kuroka quien al chaquear los dedos hizo que la energía residual de sus ataques cree unos aros de energía aprisionen a Fidchell.

Kuroka sonrió al ver su trabajo sólo para ver que…

 _ **-Espíritus que abarcan en el mundo, opaquen el poder de los que desean luchar contra el futuro destinado. –**_ A las palabras de Fidchell, un destello de luz hizo que los aros creados por Kuroka se vuelvan nada.

-No puede ser, sabe magia de contra hechizos… - la Nekomata no creía lo que veía, si ese ser tiene ese poder entonces están en serios problemas. Más al ver que…

-¡Arriba de nosotros! – Rarity dio el grito de alerta a todos quienes simplemente no sabían que hacer o como reaccionar.

Ise al ver que Fidchell una a atacar usando una de sus técnicas mágicas optó por…

 **[900%] –** El brillo en el Boosted Gear se extendió al resto de la armadura que empezó a tener un destello del color del fuego para que luego este emerja en la armadura. – **[Perfect Cosmos Packing Tri System activado]**

Ese destello y el sonido del Sacred Gear basto para que Ise active el Perfect Gamma Nova Dragon y apunte con su rifle al ataque que Fidchell estaba lanzando. El impacto de ambos ataques bastó para que el lugar tiemble un poco. Debido a que no tuvo tiempo para cargar poder, el ataque del Sekiryuutei estaba perdiendo terreno con la esfera de energía de Fidchell.

Aún así, los segundos que Ise logró dar para que sus amigas y novia logren salir de la trayectoria del ataque del ser. Cuando vio que todas estaban ya a una distancia segura, dejó de aplicar fuerza para dejar que el ataque avance de una vez. Optó por desactivar la forma Gamma y activar el Perfect Alfa Stardust Dragon para salir del rango del ataque a gran velocidad y al hacerlo, no espero a ver ni escuchar el daño que hizo con su ataque. Mientras volaba hacia Fidchell, Akeno y Rias volaban hacia donde este estaba para apoyar a Ise en el choque que iba a ver.

Rias atacó con su poder de la Destrucción y Akeno con su Sacro Relámpago para generar que este se mueva por su necesidad de esquivar ambos ataques. Lo que no esperaron fue ver su cuerpo brillar y que ese no de movía… cuando recibió los impactos de ambos ataques… los repelió sin necesidad de hacer nada y esta vez ambos yendo hacia ellas esta ves como ataques enemigos.

En un acto sorpresa, Kuroka y Rarity crearon espejos hechos de los Diamantes para repeler esos ataques a cualquier dirección pero estos apenas soportaron el impacto y se rompieron mandando a las chicas al suelo. Ise por su lado descendía con fuerza para dar un golpe concentrado tras cambiar a Perfect Beta Meteoric Dragon. Cuando lanzó su golpe, se horrorizo al ver que solo golpeó aire… el tipo no estaba….

 _ **-Oh ustedes los que van contra los designios divinos, deben de ser castigados. –**_ Fidchell dijo eso tras aparecer atrás del Sekiryuutei con su máscara en mano, alzándola para usar las navajas en esta y dañar al joven quien sabía que aún con sus defensas ese ataque en verdad le iba a doler.

Justo cuando el ataque iba hacia él, el impacto en la cara de Fidchell por parte de una patada bien dada por Aj hizo que este pierda un segundo la noción pero se recuperó de inmediato para sostener a la chica con su mano y empezar a aplastarla ante la obvia queja de ella. Ise en medio de la caída cambio de nuevo a Alfa y empezó a girar para realizar el Stardust Alfa Tornado. El Sekiryuutei fue hacia Fidchell y le impactó la mano para hacer que libere a su amiga quién al verse libre se vio con la mano de Ise tomando la suya y mandándola hacia Fidchell con un fuerte lanzamiento.

La rubia cargó poder en sus puños para lograr dar un golpe en la cara Fidchell quien de repente empezó a sentir que era atacado por todos lados. Por Rias con si poder demoníaco, Akeno con su Sacro Relámpago y Kuroka con sus ataques repotenciados con Senjutsu. Todo mientras Rarity lo encerraba entre pilares de tierra…

Aj dio una patada en la cara de este para impulsarse hacia atrás y alejarse de su oponente sólo para ser atrapada por Ise quien estaba de nuevo en la forma Gamma y con su rifle cargado para un potente disparo. Disparo que fue de lleno al pecho de Fidchell pero este sólo brilló como la última vez. Signo de que…

-¡Mierda! – Ise tomó a la chica y se alejó de la visión de ataque de su propio disparo que será devuelto por Fidchell.

Ver como el disparo del Sekiryuutei era reflejado como si nada por este ser, les hizo entender que no es el poder lo que da miedo sobre Fidchell sino sus técnicas que son capaces de estas cosas. Ise y Aj y cayeron al suelo con fuerza debido a que el disparo del Sekiryuutei pasó cerca de ellos.

 _ **-Tch, maldito Fidchell. Sus técnicas son muy difíciles de pasar por alto.**_ – Innis no dudaba de la gran habilidad de su hermano a pesar de que pueden tener sus… diferencias.- _ **Si bien Skeith es el más poderoso en términos generales, en especial en poder. Magus lo es en tácticas y defensa, yo con mis ilusiones y hechizos potentes… Fidchell es de esto, enfocarse en hacer que el enemigo sienta la desesperación de no poder darle y cuando está cerca, devolver su ataque con su magia de reflejo.**_

-¡Chicas, hay que atacar en conjunto para evitar que ese poder de reflejar nos afecte!

-¡Lo sé Akeno! ¡Rarity, tú céntrate en la defensa en caso nos ataque y trata de confundirlo creando pilares de roca!

-¡Déjamelo a mí Rias! – Rarity creó nuevos pilares de tierra para separar a Fidchell de Ise y Aj quienes se estaban aún recuperando de lo último.

-¡Kuroka, ataques en sincronía! ¡No podemos fallar!

-¡A la orden nya! – La nekomata empezó a concentrar ki para poder hacer que el trabajo de sus amigas sea más fácil a la hora de atacar.

-¡Akeno!

-¡Cómo último recurso, tú también! – la pelirroja asintió a las palabras de su amiga, ella pensaba igual.

Mientras que todos se preparaban para continuar la batalla, Mana quién veía todo desde la seguridad de donde estaba. No pudo evitar pensar que este ser que tenía en frente de ella era el Profeta del cual se habla en el sarcófago. De ser así… Puede que sea…

-Fay… - La chica sólo podía ver como los amigos de su amiga volvían al ataque en un intento desesperado de tener a lo que sea que sea eso bajo control. Cheese quién estaba escondido en la túnica vio como su amiga apretaba con fuerza la balanza, casi como queriendo… usarla.

* * *

Mientras la batalla en el exterior estaba sucediendo. Fay en el fondo de su alma estaba siendo testigo de varias cosas que nunca antes había visto… ver como los Artilugios fueron usados por cada Faraón que vino luego del que mandó su creación. Ver como su poder hacia que las víctimas se vuelvan al final parte de la energía de esas cosas. Ver como poco a poco la una vez prospera tierra de Egipto era destruida tanto por dentro como desde afuera era…

 _ **-Este es el precio los que pagaron por querer tener en sus manos un poder que va más allá de su entendimiento. Al final, tanto mortales como Dioses pagaron las consecuencias.**_ – Fidchell quien estaba al lado de la chica, observaba todo y era una vista nada nueva para él. – _**Me recuerda a lo que vi cuando unos humanos me preguntaron sobre el futuro de la Gran Guerra.**_

-¿Viste lo que iba a pasar? – La chica pasó a ver a Fidchell quien se mantuvo en silencio varios segundos.

 _ **-Sólo vi en lo que terminó todo, la muerte de los líderes y eso llevó a una decadencia que ha durado hasta ahora. Aún ahora, con todo el conocimiento que tenían terminaron así, aun siendo Dioses… no me debe sorprender que una raza como la humana, una raza torpe e inmadura haya hecho tanto mal con el conocimiento que tienen.**_

-También hemos hecho cosas buenas, no todo es malo.

 _ **-Quizás… pero la historia está marcada más por actos como estos.**_

La imagen que Fidchell señaló era la de un ejército masacrando y matando a gente de un pueblo ajeno al Egipcio. Ver las masacres que hacen… Fay cerró los ojos a lo que veía… era demasiado cruel.

- _ **No cierres tus ojos, ve y aprende de esto… Eso también es conocimiento.**_

-Esta clase de conocimientos… no es lo que quería saber. Sólo quería saber más para estar lista para las amenazas que vendrán hacia nosotros. Yo, no creo que pueda soportar toda la carga que significa llevar esto en mi cabeza.

 _ **-El conocimiento es sólo eso, es un arma que puede ser usada de distintas formas y en verdad es algo que ustedes los mortales tienden a olvidar. Tildar algo de cruel o malo sólo porque le temen o no aceptan es tan común en las mentes cerradas. –**_ Fay bajó la cabeza solo para sentir que la mano de Fidchell se alzaba. – _**Pero tú no eres de mente cerrada, lo sé porque lo vi en tus recuerdos y comparto tus emociones. ¿Deseas el arma para ayudar a tus amigos? Entonces aprende de lo que ves aquí niña.**_

-Fidchell… - Fay endureció la mirada para seguir viendo lo que estaba pasando en su mente en relación con esos objetos. Tal vez es por el lugar o la situación en que están que ve sobre esto… no lo sabe. Pero no hay tiempo de imaginar teorías. - ¿Crees que afuera ellos…?

- _ **El estado en que están nuestros cuerpos es de un trance, debido a que tu cuerpo no está acostumbrado a mi poder es que está atacando pero estarán bien. Si sus habilidades son como lo dices… resistirán lo suficiente hasta que el nexo no pueda soportar tener mi cuerpo materializado más tiempo. Ahí será el momento en que Skeith y su otro yo deberán usar el Soul Drain.**_

Fay asintió a esas palabras, debe creer en sus amigos y que serán capaces de soportar hasta el final. Ahora debe hacerse de todo el conocimiento en relación a esos objetos y así poder estar lista. Lista para cuando sea el momento… porque si lo que vio hace unos minutos es verdad. Entonces debe de saber todo lo que necesita sobre ese círculo para poder hacer su trabajo.

* * *

En el campo de batalla, Fidchell estaba atacando nuevamente con sus rayos de energía disparados desde la máscara hacia nuestros amigos quienes se cubrían atrás de un pilar de diamante creado por Rarity repotenciado por Ise y Kuroka ya que la modista está empezando a sentir el cansancio a pesar de no estar tan herida como el resto.

Cuando se detuvo el ataque de Fidchell hacia ellos, Ise y Aj fueron al ataque en dio para poder hacer un daño mayor. En su forma Beta, el Sekiryuutei lanzó a la portadora del Elemento de la Honestidad hacia Fidchell quien uso uno de los aros que lo rodeaban y lo puso al frente suyo para usarlo como escudo. Sirvió en gran medida porque en verdad al final la chica se vio repelida haciendo que caiga al suelo.

En un acto casi desesperado, tanto Rias como Akeno atacaron a ambos lados del enemigo para tratar de que el daño conjunto sea mayor. El poder de la Destrucción y el Sacro Relámpago estaban haciendo un buen trabajo porque en verdad estaban penetrando la defensa de Fidchell.

Tras tanto ensayo y error, lograban coordinar sus ataques para evitar sus poderes mágicos y ataques a distancia cuando usa el poder del reflejo. Este sólo refleja magia, el daño físico no lo repele… al ver eso tras un ataque accidental del Sekiryuutei hacia este cuando cambió a Beta de causalidad en vez de Gamma y dio un golpe en el momento preciso hizo que todas las ideas salgan de inmediato. La idiotez de Ise había sacado algo bueno para variar. Más ahora que están empezando a sentir el cansancio, si bien no están tan heridos… era raro, parece que no los quiere matar.

 _ **-Mientras no lo dañemos de modo serio, él estará en un estilo de lucha pasivo. Una vez hagamos daño, atacará con más fuerza pero eso lo dejará abierto a otros ataques. ¡Aprovecha que el idiota no tiene su poder total mi otro yo! –**_ Ise optó por seguir el consejo de Skeith, debe atacar.

Con eso en mente, el Sekiryuutei cambió a Alfa ante la sorpresas de todos y se lanzó al ataque mientras Fidchell lanzaba sus ráfagas de magia y ese mero acto hizo que sus amigas griten de horror ya que se estaba lanzado a la boca del lobo.

Optando por dejar que su X-Pulse haga el trabajo de esquivar, él se centrará en cargar poder para darle a Fidchell un daño que no podrá ignorar de ningún modo.

El Sekiryuutei siguió con su plan de vuelo mientras Fidchell lo atacaba con fuerzas y hasta algo de desesperación porque ninguno de sus ataques estaba dando un golpe limpio al dragón, sólo uno que otro roce que con la delgada armadura que tenía, era como recibir un impacto casi directo. Aun así, el Sekiryuutei no se amedrento ante los ataques y siguió su avance preparando su idea, que en opinión de Alfa y Beta, es su plan más loco del día de hoy. Meh, ha tenido peores… al menos eso desea creer.

-¡Allá vamos! – las llamas alrededor de Ise empezaron a girar para dar rienda a la técnica predilecta de la forma Alfa.

El Stardust Alfa Tornado hizo aparición y se acercaba hacia el pecho de Fidchell pero aún con un impacto directo, no logrará lastimar al ente debido a que el última intento falló con la misma técnica pero Ise aprendía de sus errores en el combate y este era uno de sus momentos. Justo antes del impacto, el tornado se hizo más grueso y eso sólo significa que… la forma Beta. Ise había cambiado de formas en medio del ataque. Vaya locura pero dio su resultado ya que si bien perdió algo de su momento el impacto de los puños fue mucho mayor con el giro y la velocidad de vuelo. Fidchell fue mandado al suelo varios metros lejos del Sekiryuutei quien piso tierra y se arrodilló algo cansado debido al esfuerzo extremo que hizo para cambiar de formas en medio del ataque. Pero logró su objetivo a pesar de perder algo de sincronía… su entrenamiento extra dio sus frutos.

-Ese idiota siempre sacando sorpresas de la nada. – Rias no supo que decir al ver lo que su novio logró. – Y odio admitir que esas son las cosas que amo de él.

-En eso te entiendo Rias pero no es momento de quedarnos embobadas. – Akeno alzó vuelo. – Según Innis, esto hará que sea más agresivo al atacar.

-Eso significa que bajará la guardia… Excelente información Innis. – Aj agradeció al ente en Akeno quien bufo tras ello… no lo hace por ellos.

-Hora de mostrar más acciones chicas, no dejemos que Ise se lleve todo el crédito. – Rarity simplemente se acomodó el cabello al decir eso, se siente ahora con más confianza.

-Nya, ese idiota nos ha subido el ánimo. – Kuroka concentró magia en el suelo para crear unas cadenas hechas de esta. – Hora de amaestrar a un profeta.

Mana veía sin palabras como esas 4 de la nada se mostraban ahora con más confianza cuando hace unos minutos se estaban desesperando. ¿Acaso esa locura del Sekiryuutei bastó para lograr tal cosa? Tal vez Fay tenía algo de razón con él…

Ise se puso de pie al ver a Fidchell levantarse y alzar vuelo nuevamente. No ha expresado nada desde que apareció pero parece que por el aura que emana que en verdad estaba furioso.

 _ **-Esos que vayan contra el designio divino… -**_ Fidchell puso los cuatro Halos en frente de él y estos empezaron a cargar poder. - _**¡Deben ser castigados!**_

[Oh mierda….] – Ddraig sabía que el impacto de esos cuatro rayos sería suficiente como dejarlos fuera de combate y ni con el rifle de Gamma podrán contrarrestar el poder de los 4… - [¡Alza vuelo!]

Ise hizo caso y optó por simplemente evitar que eso le dé y tomó vuelo pero los halos lo seguían apuntando como si tuvieran sensores térmicos o como sea que se digan como los misiles militares.

- _ **¡Quadra Halo! –**_ el ataque de Fidchell fue hacia el Sekiryuutei quien al ver el ataque… supo que estaba jodido y más a la velocidad que van.

Justo cuando el rayo estaba cerca suyo, dos enormes brazos hechos de una especie de minerales bloquearon como pudo el impacto de los 4 rayos a su persona. Ver al suelo y notar la cara de esfuerzo de Rarity quien tenía ambas manos en la tierra le hizo saber que fue ella… inmediatamente Kuroka apareció a un lado de Fidchell y lanzó las cadenas hechas de Ki hacia este que fue apresado como se pudo por el objeto para que inmediatamente la Nekomata lance el otro extremo de la cadena a Aj quien la tomó de inmediato y en conjunto con la Nekomata se pusieron a hacer fuerza y evitar que Fidchell se mueva. Si bien tal vez esté débil y no sea el más fuerte en términos físicos de los 8 Infinitos pero no se queda corto en su propio mérito.

Aj y Kuroka trataban de tenerlo en un solo lugar pero era casi imposible. Aún con la nueva fuerza de Aj con su nuevo traje era complicado sólo evitar que se libere. Cuando empezó a brillar, era la señal…

-¡Hazlo Akeno! – la rubia dio la señal a su amiga quién estaba en el aire cargando su ataque en su mano alzada al cielo.

-¡Trágate esto! – Akeno bajó con fuerza la mano para que la energía cargada baje con fuerza.

De inmediato esta se volvió en el Kirin pero era ligeramente distinto, se le veía más amenazante y parecía tener una segunda boca. Al abrirla se vio como los relámpagos salían para impactar a Fidchell quien quedó paralizado totalmente, incapaz de usar su tele transportación o su reflejo y… ver los brazos que Rarity creo yendo en compañía de esa bestia eléctrica era…

-¡Aún no acaban los regalos! – Rias estaba corriendo hacia Fidchell sin signo de detenerse. - ¡Toma esto!

La chica cargo magia en sus manos hasta crear una gran esfera de Poder de la Destrucción, era tan grande que fácilmente era del doble del tamaño de una persona adulta. Rias había estado practicando una versión de esta técnica que si bien era poderosa era muy lenta por lo que decidió crear una versión más rápida, pero de menor poder destructivo, aunque dada la situación actual… necesita velocidad más que poder.

-¡Extinguished Shooting Star!

La masa de poder de Destrucción fue lanzada y fue a la par de los ataques de Akeno y Rarity. Un triple impacto era lo que le esperaba a Fidchell quien usando los 4 Halos en su poder creó un escudo al ponerlos en frente suyo. SI bien el impacto de las 3 técnicas hizo que el lugar tiemble debido a que el escudo logró resistir el impacto de estas, pero no bastó ya que al estar restringido por esas dos con estas cadenas estaba más que limitado en usar todo su poder para la defensa y no bastó en que el Sekiryuutei usara la forma Gamma para lanzar un disparo cargado de su rifle para dar impulso al ataque de las 3. Ese mero acto bastó para que la defensa de Fidchell cayera y reciba el impacto del ataque combinado de esos jóvenes que no mostraban nada de vacilación. Sabían que en el interior de este, Fay estaba sufriendo tal vez las heridas y el dolor pero en palabras de Akeno, quien tiene experiencia en este campo, no es nada luego de que vuelva a la normalidad ya que lo que afecta más es el cansancio espiritual.

[Muy bien, eso salió mejor de lo esperado] – Ddraig habló luego de que todos se reunieran en un solo punto. – [Ni planeado pudo terminar mejor]

-Bien dicho Ddraig. – Rarity estaba respirando agitadamente, si bien estaban bien en general con casi ninguna de herida, era el cansancio lo que los estaba afectando. – Aunque no hemos logrado…

-Hay que forzar el Protect Break, eso es lo que marcará nuestra victoria. – Akeno observó la figura de Fidchell ya se había levantado de nuevo. – Nada…

-No me sorprende, si es como Skeith y el resto, los daños que le hagamos son sólo momentáneos ya que sus cuerpos son indestructibles. – Ise sabía que sólo están logrando algo porque tienen la ventaja numérica pero eso se les va a acabar en cualquier segundo ya que el cansancio se está haciendo cada vez más notable.

 _ **-Los que reniegan del destino, los que se burlan de la voluntad de los Dioses…**_ \- Fidchell canalizó poder en sus manos y empezó a crear una esfera de energía que se mostraba era más que peligrosa… _**\- La voluntad divina es intocable, es eterna. NADIE puede desafiar la voluntad de los Dioses.**_

-Creo que… hay que evitar que eso nos dé…

-No me digas, que buena deducción Kuroka.

Mientras AJ miraba a la nekomata con fastidio por la tan obvia información, la esfera de energía era más grande y más peligrosa. El mismo X-Pulse de Ise se lo decía, no podía dejar que eso les dé… Tal vez él lo resista pero el resto no… Al ver que la iba a lanzar ordeno que todos se dispersen para así evitar que todos sean afectados… el Sekiryuutei ya sabía que hacer al saber a quien le lanzará el ataque, será una locura y será regañado si es que sobrevive a lo que sea que pase pero es mejor eso que dejar que una de ellas sea destruida…

Fidchell lanzó la esfera hacia quien sentía tenía el poder destructivo mayor aparte del Sekiryuutei, Rias vio como la esfera iba hacia ella a una velocidad que rozaba ya lo absurdo, ni con toda su velocidad podría esquivar algo así y por la concentración de poder ahí presente sabe que desviarla sería absurdo. Se preparó mentalmente para el inminente impacto solo para sentir un segundo después que era puesta a un lado con fuerza… miro a su izquierda y se horrorizo al ver que su novio había sido quien la había salvado del impacto inminente usando la velocidad de la forma Alfa.

Lo que pasó luego fue que la esfera impacto al Sekiryuutei y de inmediato se volvió una esfera más grande dentro de un gran cubo de color amarillo y la marca del ojo en cada cara. Esto de veía mal…

 _ **-¡Cambia a Beta y aumenta la defensa al máximo!**_ – el grito desesperado de Skeith hizo que el joven obedezca de inmediato, más por oír el miedo en su voz.

 **[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]**

Aumentando su poder defensivo más allá del límite con Beta, el Sekiryuutei se preparó mentalmente a lo que se le venía… Cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes al saber que…

 **-** _ **¡Will of the Gods!**_

La esfera fue atacada por todas las caras del cubo con distintas ráfagas de magia y energía que más parecía que un huracán de magia que un ataque variado. El impacto que Ise recibió fue tal que sus gritos de dolor eran opacados por las explosiones que se generaban cuando su armadura era impactada. Ver como este era masacrado por tal técnica fue impactante y doloroso para sus amigas y novia quienes vieron su cuerpo caer bien el desenfrenado ataque de Fidchell acababa.

El Sekiryuutei terminó en un cráter hecho por la caída de su cuerpo con su armadura hecha casi añicos a pesar de haber usado la forma hecha para la defensa y llevarla al límite… su cuerpo manchado por su propia sangre demostraba la fuerza del daño hecho a su persona.

 **[Beta, más del 95% de daños… Forma inhabilitada]** – el Boosted Gear devolvió lo que quedaba de la armadura a la normalidad mientras Ise aún no se movía…

-¡Ise, no! – Rias trató de ir hacia él sólo para ser atacada por uno de los rayos de Fidchell quien estaba listo para acabar esto. - ¡Bastardo!

Rias y Akeno atacaron con todo su poder, repotenciado por la rabia que sentían al igual que Aj quien le dio una patada a uno de los Halos de Fidchell que usaba de escudo mientras ellas lanzaban ráfagas de magia.

Rarity y Kuroka trataban de retener al ente con trozos de tierra hechos columnas o manos con toda la intención de atraparlo con el aumento de fuerza y resistencia por parte del Senjutsu de Kuroka. Todo esto parecía ser nada contra Fidchell quien se tele transportaba esquivando los ataques de todas e intentos de aprisionamiento de las otras dos mientras reflejaba los ataques de vez en cuando gracias a su magia de reflejo.

Con un movimiento de sus manos hizo girar los halos sobre un eje a una velocidad que parecía que se volvieron sierras. Los mando a atacar a las chicas que se vieron en la necesidad de esquivar los ataques de esas cosas ya que como vieron, luego de que Aj esquivó la que iba hacia ella y cortaba el suelo como si nada, no soportaran un ataque de esa magnitud y más al ver en efecto que estaban en aprietos.

Rarity trató de crear un muro de Diamantes para defenderse del ataque de Fidchell pero estos cortaron el mineral como si nada… eso ers imposible dado que los Diamantes son de las cosas más duras del mundo… que lo haya hecho parecer un juego de niños.

Kuroka tocó el hombro de Rarity y se tele transportó con ella a varios metros lejos del ataque enemigo ante el alivio de la modista y el cansancio de Kuroka debido a la magia que usó.

Rias y Akeno lanzaron ráfagas de magia a esas cosas sólo para ver como eran repelidas mientras avanzaban y casi les daban… Por primera vez desde que la batalla inició, estaban sintiendo la presión y el poder de una de las Fases de la Onda.

 _ **-Ngh, Fidchell y sus trucos lo hacen el más difícil de predecir en batalla de nosotros 8, que sea el más débil en unos factores no lo hacen menos peligroso. Es más, ese ataque que usó contra Skeith y su otro yo es tan poderoso que puede dejar cerca de la muerte a un Dios… -**_ Akeno se horrorizo al oír eso… - _**Es una suerte que Fidchell aún no está a su máximo y que el chico usó su armadura defensiva… de lo contrario, no hubiera quedado nada de él.**_

-¡Tenemos que ayudar a Ise!

-¡Lo sé Akeno, maldita sea lo sé muy bien pero este tipo…! – Rias estaba cada vez más cansada y sus movimientos se hacían mas lentos, se le estaban acercando.

-¡Hay que hacer algo, a este paso no estamos avanzando nada! ¡Además que no veo que este tipo se debilite!

Las palabras de Aj les hizo ver que… lo que le pasó a Innis no le estaba pasando a Fidchell… Este aún estaba en un estado estable a pesar de que ya algunas partes de su cuerpo se estaban tornando invisibles.

Las 5 chicas sólo pudieron seguir a la defensiva mientras trataban de mantenerse con vida ante la aterradora forma de lucha de Fidchell, las cosas habían cambiado totalmente.

Mientras ellas luchaban, Mana al fin salió de su escondite y corrió hacia el Sekiryuutei quien seguía en el suelo totalmente inconsciente. La chica se dejó caer al cráter donde él estaba y se acercó a él, se alegró al ver que aún respiraba pero sabía que las heridas que tenía eran graves, a lo mejor estará así un par de horas pero no hay tiempo. Sacó la balanza y se concentró…

-Esto lo hago por ti Fay, optare por confiar en este hombre ahora. – Mana canalizó magia en la balanza y la puso sobre el Sekiryuutei. De inmediato la chica sintió un hincón en el corazón, eso significa que está funcionando… ver como una de las balanzas se inclinaba le hizo saber que era hora. Dejó que su poder mágico sea tomado por esta balanza y que esta haga su trabajo. No sólo sirve de ataque y defensa sino como un medio de sanación parcial… tal vez no pueda curarlas todas pero al menos puede dejar al Sekiryuutei a un estado donde pueda pelear.

Cuando la energía dorada de la balanza envolvió al Sekiryuutei y empezó a cerrar sus heridas más graves al mismo tiempo que la balanza volvía a estar en equilibrio le hizo sacar un suspiro de alivio y cansancio… más al ver que este estaba reaccionando.

-Mana… ¿Qué fue lo qué…?

-¡Luego, tus amigas y novia te necesitan! – Mana guardo la balanza y trató de poner en pie al dragón. - ¡Las cosas se han tornado mal!

[Mi cabeza…. ¿Qué nos arrolló?]

 _ **[Algo que casi nos mata] –**_ Gamma noto que Beta no estaba en condiciones de seguir, el daño fue serio. – _**[Sólo puedes usar a Alfa y a mi, Beta está fuera de combate]**_

 _ **[¿Algún plan chico? Dada nuestra situación, no veo una victoria factible]**_

Ise le tuvo que dar la razón a Alfa, estaban en una encrucijada. A penas se puede poner de pie. Las chicas estaban empezando a ser heridas por Fidchell cada vez más y no duda que um ataque más por parte de ese ser… o lo mata o realiza el Protect Break en él y se acaba el juego.

Aún así, se levantó e invocó sus armas. Sólo tendrá una oportunidad ya que duda tener fuerzas para un segundo intento. Empezó a caminar tambaleante hacia la batalla ante la mirada de Mana.

-Oye… ¿Cómo es que sigues yendo de frente después de todo?

-No lo hago… me he descarrilado más de una vez. – Ise empezó a canalizar la oscuridad y la luz en sus armas. – Pero pensar y lamentar mis errores, no hará ningún cambio… si caigo, lo haré sabiendo que di todo de mí. – Mana pudo jurar que sobre él caminaba alguien más cuando dijo eso, sacudió su cabeza al creer que era una ilusión pero no lo era… Había alguien sobre el Sekiryuutei. – Por ello, seguiré mi camino con la cabeza en alto… aunque caiga y fracase, porque sé que di todo de mí. – Red Queen volvió a ser Oblivion y Ascalon a ser Oathkeeper.

El Sekiryuutei se puso en guardia con su dañada armadura y corrió hacia Fidchell luego de repeler un ataque de esos Halos hacia Rarity y Kuroka quienes ya sangraban por los cortes en sus cuerpos para luego lanzar a Oblivion hacia el Halo que atacaba a Aj logrando repelerlo salvando a la chica de una muerte casi segura y luego llamar con la mano al arma quien aún en el aire volvió con su dueño quien al recibirla dio un giro rápido para luego lanzar sus espadas hacia los Halos que atacaban a Rias y Akeno logrando repeler el ataque hacia ellas. Los halos al sentir el llamado de Fidchell volvieron al lado de este así como las espadas de Ise que no tardaron en volver a él.

Las chicas se alegraron de verlo consciente y más que listo para seguir la lucha. Aunque estaba herido, se veía el fuego en sus ojos… Cambio a Alfa, aunque la armadura no se veía muy bien, y se puso en guardia para su último ataque.

-Hora del ataque final, todas… ¡Ataquen a mi señal!

-¡OK! – las 5 chicas estaban más que listas para dar lo último de fuerza que les queda.

* * *

Mientras la batalla se acerca a su punto final. Fay y Fidchell habían adquirido mucha información útil para lo que viene para ellos… parece que la habilidad de ver el futuro de Fidchell es más útil de lo que creyó, lastima que sólo le muestra cosas pequeñas y puntuales más no algo concreto. Pero le viene bien, más al saber lo que en verdad hace ese círculo mágico… ahora podrá…

-Ngh… - la chica en eso sintió un dolor en su cabeza. - ¿Y ahora?

- _ **El final de la visión, parece que será la única profecía que podré dar por un buen tiempo, claro hasta que sepas usar mi poder como se debe.**_

-¿Y quién dice que lo quiero? No me malinterpretes, es conveniente pero… - Fay no supo que más decir ya que no tenia un argumento ahora…

 _ **-Extraño, antes querías saber todo para ver el futuro y ahora… ¿Acaso lo que viste te afectó? –**_ Fay negó con la cabeza _ **.**_ \- _**¿Entonces?**_

-Es que… no me gusta la idea de saber algo si no lo investigo yo misma, llámalo egoísmo pero de nada sirve querer saberlo todo, ahora lo sé… cometí un error y eso te llevó a mí… Aunque tal vez al final fue algo bueno… Sólo sé ahora que debo saber que buscar y cuando hacerlo, el conocimiento no debe estar sobre todo, en especial de los que amo.

Fidchell miro a la chica con sorpresa, parece que entendió algo aún en medio de este embrollo. Los humanos son seres tan raros pero muy interesantes… pueden aprender algo de valor aún cuando están en la más grande de las miserias, al ser así…

 _ **-Como quieras, tal vez el futuro tenga una oportunidad. Al fin y al cabo, esa oscuridad que antes veía… ahora tiene un destello de luz que la puede disipar. –**_ Fay fue cegada por un destello de luz… la profecía de Fidchell estaba lista.

* * *

En la realidad, Ise y el resto estaban dando con todo lo que tenían para atacar a Fidchell. Este por alguna razón ya no se movía con tanta velocidad y había dejado de tele transportarse. Si bien aún ataca, no es tanto cono antes. En un movimiento algo riesgoso de Ise, ya que la forma Alfa adquirió un 80% de daño, se lanzó al ataque sin importarle los ataques de energía de este… cuando vio como estos iban cada vez más rápidos. Fue en medio de que esquivaba los ataques que vio como Fidchell cargaba su propio Soul Drain, desea acabar este combate… los 4 Halos se estaban al frente de él y cada uno en los extremos de los puntos cardinales. La energía se creó generó 4 Hojas de Energía que simulaban una cruz y sl extender ambas manos, Fidchell creó un cañon con el ojo de energía en frente con el Soul Drain cargado, sin pensarlo dos veces este lo disparó hacia el Sekiryuutei.

-¡Ahora!

A la señal del Sekiryuutei, todas las chicas lanzaron sus mejores ataques a distancia. En el caso de Rias y Akeno, el Extinguised Shooting Star y Kirin respectivamente. Con Rarity y Kuroka un gran lanza de diamante repotenciado por el poder del Senjutsu y Aj creó una gran espada de fuego para luego agitarla y que la energía de calor de la espada vaya en forma de una gran cuchilla.

Ise sólo alzó vuelo para dejar que que los ataques de sus amigas impacten con el Soul Drain de Fidchell. El impacto de las técnicas conjuntas con un solo Soul Drain y ver como este resistía y hasta ganaba terreno contra estas, demostraba el gran poder de este ataque y que aún usado sin el Protect Break era mortal.

Al ver como el Soul Drain ganaba terreno contra el ataque de las chicas y que no había mucho tiempo hasta que sean superados totalmente, Ise voló hacia Fidchell quien estaba totalmente con la guardia baja. El ente al ver en efecto que no podía hacer nada contra el ataque del Sekiryuutei, sólo bajó los brazos deshaciendo su Soul Drain ante la sorpresa de todos y más al ver como los extendía como dando pase a que lo ataque… Ise no mostró ningún tipo de duda, iba a acabar esto ahora.

 **[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]**

El Sekiryuutei llevó su poder al límite para hacer su técnica de espadas definitiva. Era hora de acabar esto ya… siguiendo su instinto, dejando que el cuerpo sea el que se mueva por cuenta propia, Oblivion y Oathkeeper atacaban sin piedad a Fidchell con un número abismal de cortes que aparentaban ser infinitos. Tras un corte en X por parte de ambas espadas… el Sekiryuutei acabó la danza de espadas.

-Keiga Soujinranbu. – Dijo eso con mucha tranquilidad al saber que… Se acabó, el mismo Fidchell se había dejado ganar por alguna razón.

El domo verde emergió del cuerpo de Fidchell y se hizo trozos. Ise al ver eso retrocedió dando un salto y extendió la mano. El ojo y cañón hechos de energía no tardaron en hacer acto de presencia para luego lanzar la esfera de energía. Esta no tardó en impactar a Fidchell para luego encerrarlo, las hojas de energía roja aparecieron y en sólo segundos, el Soul Drain de Ise ya estaba haciendo su trabajo. Tomando el trozo de Fidchell que parecía inestable al resguardo de Skeith, la batalla pareció acabar… pero la imagen de Fidchell seguía ahí… flotando mientras una ligera aura naranja lo rodeaba.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué sigue ahí? – Rarity no entendía que pasaba… ya habían ganado así que…

 _ **Aquel que trae el atardecer**_

 _ **Debe conocer el fin para lograr tener su potencial**_

 _ **Aquel que lleva consigo el amanecer**_

 _ **Debe aceptar el designio marcado desde su nacimiento**_

 _ **El fin y el principio serán lo que junten todo**_

 _ **El día el que la bestia aparezca por la ambición de los hijos del hombre**_

 _ **Será el día en que los que no son de este mundo lucharán para evitar la desgracia que vivieron**_

 _ **Tras ello, la luz del renacer surgirá en el mundo pero el que nacerá de ella**_

 _ **Traerá el final de la era de los Dioses**_

 _ **Bendecidos los que crean en los sueños y sigan el infinito.**_

 _ **Ellos marcarán el inicio de una nueva era**_

Fidchell dijo eso con naturalidad, esas palabras… era una profecía. Al derrotarlo lograron escuchar la profecía que tenía consigo o fue por ello que se dejó ganar al final… No lo saben. Sólo vieron como la dimensión de bolsillo desaparecía y ellos volvían al templo en donde estuvieron hasta hace poco con Fay cayendo lentamente frente a ellos.

-¡Fay! – Mana fue la primera en ir hacia su amiga seguida del resto, excepto Rias y Aj que ayudaban a Ise a ponerse de pie. - ¡Fay, reacciona!

-Tranquila Mana, ella está bien ahora. – Akeno puso su mano en el hombro de la chica para luego revisar a la maga. – Solo está cansada por lo que pasó. – En su búsqueda, Akeno encontró lo que buscaba en el muslo de la chica. – Aquí está…

-La marca… al igual que tú, Ayane e Ise nya. – Kuroka suspiro al ver que Fay había terminado como ellos y Ayane.

-Oigan… no entiendo de que hablan todos ustedes. ¿Qué pasó con Fay y qué era esa cosa? Ahora si deseo respuestas. – a la pregunta de Mana, todos se vieron las caras ya que no sabían que decir… justo cuando iban a hablar.

-Vaya, así que si habían más personas aquí. – al escuchar esa voz, todos voltearon la vista sólo para ser restringidos por la arena que había en el lugar que se habían vueltos látigos. – Me has dado más de un problema Mana.

A unos metros de ellos, un grupo de 6 personas estaban viéndolos con suma cautela aunque el que parecía ser el líder y se notaba que era así por estar al frente, miraba a los jóvenes con intereses.

-¿¡Aknam, cómo!?

-Oh Mana… ¿En verdad creíste que esta ruina no había sido visitada antes? Je, mal pensado niña.

-Así que él es… - Ise trataba se liberarse pero era imposible, estaba totalmente atrapado y si eso lo suma a su cansancio y heridas…

-Mana, se acabó el juego. – Aknam alzó la mano y con ello la arena alzó a Mana y tomó la balanza. – En caso que desees hacer algo. – el hombre miro a Fay quien seguía inconsciente. – Ella… ¿Es ella Ishizu?

-Es posibke, siento un flujo de energía peculiar en ella. – la mujer del grupo dijo eso con algo de duda.

-Lo mejor será llevarla con nosotros. – uno de los tipos dijo eso ante el horror de los demás.

-¿Qué haremos con ellos mi Lord? – otro miri a Aknam quien miro a los jóvenes para luego sonreír.

-Que salgan de aquí… si pueden. – El tipo alzó su mano y en ella había una pirámide… una que empezó a brillar.

El suelo debajo de los jóvenes se empezó a agrietar mientras la arena tomaba a Fay y la llevaba hacia donde los que tenían a Mana estaban.

-¡No! – Ise y el resto trató de liberarse pero al ver que ni podían y peor aún, que el piso debajo de ellos se rompió…

La caída de los 6 no se tardo y aunque los que podían volar trataban de sacar sus alas… no podían, algo tenía esta arena que se los impedía. Mana vio con horror como todos ellos caían a la parte más profunda de estas ruinas y para mal, estaban bajo el dominio de Aknam con esa pirámide. La chica vio como su ratón salía de sus prendas y sin que nadie lo note, se lance al vacío tras los amigos de Fay.

La chica tuvo que guardar silencio… a pesar de su preocupación por su pequeño amigo. Pero optó por confiar en él, ya que él sabe por donde debe ir.

-Muy bien, vámonos. – Aknam ordenó sin más, todos lo obedecieron mientras Mahad llevaba a su hermana bajo el brazo y Marik a Fay en los suyos.

Mana no dijo nada, sabía que no había salida… no miro a su hermano ni cuñada ni a nadie… sólo el piso. Rogando que los amigos de Fay logren salir de ahí.

* * *

Insertar canción: Itsumo Itsudemo [TV Edit.] – Ai Maeda

Al iniciar la canción, vemos un cielo nocturno que se puede ver algunas estrellas fugases para que la cámara baje hasta donde se encuentra Issei mostrando su espalda hacia ella, quien estaba viéndolas mientras que Le Fay se aparece para llamarlo mientras que en un flash de luz se cambia a una escena donde estaba la chica mencionada, pero en un semblante triste en su rostro.

 _Asu e mukau kisha wa togireta REERU de_

( **Ese tren que va hacia el mañana, va hacia a un riel incompleto** )

Mientras las letras de la canción son interpretadas, podemos ver que donde se encuentra Le Fay, quien sigue triste, está lloviendo y comienza a caminar sin ningún rumbo en mente para que diversas gotas de lluvia se mezclen con su rostro para ver que algunas personas que conoce se alejan de ella.

 _Mou furikaeru bakari tomadou watashi_

( **Y cada vez que me doy vuelta, comienzo a dudar** )

Y de repente se detiene al ver que detrás de ella no se encuentra nadie para que su alrededor comience a cambiar a un lugar completamente oscuro haciendo que ella se ponga en posición fetal para que comience a derramar lágrimas ya que no había nadie quien la ayude.

 _Te to te tsunagi awase issho ni hashiru to_

( **Corriendo de la mano juntos** )

Pero de repente se puede ver que el lugar comienza a iluminarse para que levante su mirada hacia Issei, quien llega para extenderle una de su mano para que le ayude mientras jadeaba ya que la estaba buscando, pero no solo para sorpresa de Le Fay quien puede ver a Rias, Akeno, Kuroka, Mana, Aj y Rarity quien estaba detrás del castaño con una sonrisa mientras que la rubia toma la mano del castaño sonriente.

 _Sou ookina chikara ga daseru no wa naze?_

( **Sí, ¿cómo se puede crear un gran poder?** )

Mientras que Issei ayuda a levanta a Le Fay, quien al estar de pie repentinamente abraza al castaño para sorpresa de Rias, Akeno y Kuroka quienes tienen sentimientos hacia el portador de la Boosted Gear quien se sonroja por la acción de la rubia para poner su mirada a la distancia mientras ven las pirámides de Guiza y la Esfinge y una densa luz aparece para iluminar toda la pantalla.

 _Itsumo, itsumo, itsu demo_

( **Siempre, siempre, y como siempre** )

Para cambiar de escena hacia una especie de fuente de sodas para que Issei disfrute una comida mientras que las chicas tienen una conversación típica mientras que vemos a Le Fay recordando algunas cosas tanto con el castaño y sus conocidos.

 _Tsuuji atteru kara_

( **Estamos conectados** )

Mientras se hace un cambio de escena, podemos ver cómo conoció a Issei, luego a Mana, cuando se pudo encontrarse de nuevo con el castaño, pero ahora tiene un grupo más grande, cuando vio a su hermano y diversos momentos con sus amigas que conoce por el tiempo que ha estado viajando.

 _Itsumo, itsumo, doko demo_

( **Siempre, siempre y donde sea** )

Mientras que se cambia la escena en una densa nube de arena, se puede ver a Le Fay quien ve momentáneamente a las demás mientras estaban conversando algunas cosas en una fogata para que la rubia camine hacia otra dirección mediante que están en alguna parte del desierto en la fría noche en dicho lugar por el cambio de clima que ocurren en mencionados lugares por el denso calor que reciben.

 _Tonde ikeru wa_

( **Podré volar allí** )

Para que Le Fay con una sonrisa se aleja de las demás mientras que busca a alguien que es parte del grupo quien se encuentra un tanto alejado del resto.

 _Itsumo, itsumo, itsu demo_

 _(_ _ **Siempre, siempre, y como siempre**_ _)_

Ahora vemos a Issei quien disfruta el paisaje nocturno del cielo para que detrás de ella se puede ver a Le Fay quien llega mientras el castaño, aún sentado se voltea a verla.

 _Minna ga soba ni iru_

( **Todos se encuentran cerca** )

Y con una sonrisa, Issei ve que Le Fay se acerca hasta donde se encuentra el castaño mientras le dice que la cena ya se encuentra lista y lo esperan las demás.

 _Kitto, kitto, dare demo_

( **Tal vez, tal vez a nadie más** )

Pero Issei dice que se quedara un momento para disfrutar la vista que presencia en el cielo para que Le Fay pueda alzar su mirada para ver lo mismo que se ve el castaño haciéndola sonreír apegándose al cuerpo del portador del Boosted Gear para su sorpresa y se sonroja al notar que la rubia toma uno de sus brazos para disfrutar juntos lo que ven en el cielo.

 _Hitori janai wa_

( **Solo pueda estar** )

Para ver la lluvia de las estrellas fugases mientras que la cámara se aleja un tanto de ellos para mostrar la espalda de Issei y Le Fay quien seguían viendo lo que mostraba el cielo mientras que la música de fondo se termina.


	132. Hora Zero

**Hora de la verdad amigos, este es el último cap suave que habrá porque en el siguiente las luchas iniciaran de modo seguido, disfruten,**

* * *

 **Sekiryuutei Supremo**

 **Arco 10: The Prophet of the Crimson Sunset**

 **Capítulo 132: Hora Zero**

Insertar canción: Minami – SWITCH (TV edit.)

Mientras que suena unos acordes de guitarra, rápidamente vemos las tres formas perfectas de los Cosmic Packs dentro del Balance Breaker del Boosted Gear, el Perfect Alfa Stardust Dragon, el Perfect Gamma Nova Dragon y el Perfect Beta Meteoric Dragon hasta que se ve a Issei quien estaba viendo desde su perfil izquierdo y los abre para ver fijo a la cámara.

 _Switch on, Switch on~…_

Cuando se comienzan y luego de que se entonen las primeras letras de la canción de fondo, Issei muestra su Boosted Gear quien lo activa desde dicha Longinus que emana una enorme luz que cambia la escena hasta que se ve el título de la historia dentro entre diversas luces y líneas digitales.

 _Ashita no kimi wo mamoru, zettai ni makketakunai!_

( **Voy a proteger tu mañana, ¡te juro que no voy a perder!** )

Mientras que el título de la historia desaparece entre diversas luces, en una nueva escena podemos ver a Issei que cargando tiene una especie de bolso para caminar hacia el horizonte, pero se detiene momentáneamente para ver hacia atrás y ve que Rias sorpresivamente se apega del brazo izquierdo del castaño quien recibe el gesto con una sonrisa.

 _Afureteku ai no hikari nobasatsu ni gyutto… dakishimete!_

( **No dejes ir la desbordante luz del amor y abrázala… ¡muy fuerte!** )

Pero para la sorpresa de Issei, Akeno apasionadamente se apega de la espalda del castaño y el brazo libre que es el derecho lo toma Kuroka para que hagan una lucha de tres bandas por el castaño quien estaba entre sudando nervioso mientras que la disputa por el joven estaba siendo vista por Aj y Rarity mientras que, a la distancia, Le Fay ve como el líder del grupo a pesar de lo que presencia levanta su pulgar en señal de aprobación hacia la rubia.

Mientras que suena un solo de guitarra eléctrica, podemos ver que Le Fay, quien sonrió al ver la aprobación de Issei, mueve su mano izquierda y pone un rostro serio para concentrarse y cierra sus ojos, pero a su lado se aparece la cuarta onda maldita, The Prophet, Fidchell. Pero la escena se cambia mediante que se levanta una gran cantidad de arena mientras se ve en otra como si fuera el espejo de la chica rubia, siendo una chica de piel morena y de cabellos oscuros y viste un vestido corto beige claro, quien es la amiga de ella llamada Mana. Quien se quita parte del velo para revelar su rostro con sus ojos azules mientras que ve el cielo nocturno en el desierto egipcio mientras que la cámara va hacia tomar el paisaje del mismo y se aparece una luz para un cambio de escena.

 _Kakushitetara hajimaranai yo_

( **Sí te esconderás, no va a comenzar** )

Que ahora en la nueva escena que se muestra, podemos ver a Rean junto con Azazel, Michael y Sirzechs quienes tienen una reunión en base a una foto tomada en uno de los paisajes de Egipto que es un desierto cercano a las pirámides de Guiza y la Gran Esfinge.

 _Jibun no koto ukeiretara_

( **Debes aceptar quien realmente eres** )

Para que se cambie a una en donde se ve a Issei junto con Rias, Akeno, Kuroka, Rarity, Aj quienes se encuentran dentro de la capital de dicho país, El Cairo. Mientras que hacen un tour liderados por Le Fay y Maya quienes se encuentran hablando sobre lo ocurrido que la morena de cabellos castaño oscuro está muy aterrada.

 _Daijoubu sarakedashite_

( **No te preocupes, muéstralo todo** )

Para ver que una serie de jeroglíficos en una pared que les muestra Maya mientras que Issei y las chicas miran detalladamente, en especial Le Fay, sobre una cierta historia que se vincula a lo que la amiga de la descendiente de Morgana Le Fay la tiene tan alterada.

 _Itsudatta hora kagayakeru_

( **Y como siempre, ¡mira! Está brillando** )

Mientras que Le Fay sigue observando los jeroglíficos mientras que cerca estaba Issei quien estaba intrigado, los espíritus de Skeith quien se emana desde el cuerpo del castaño y de Fidchell desde de la maga rubia para que brillen llamando la atención de los presentes y el piso donde estaban los dos portadores de la onda maldita cedía para que ambos caigan al abismo.

 _Sou mune no oku kitsuiteru…_ _(Kitsuiteru)_

( **Sí, todo está apilado en lo profundo del corazón [Apilado]** )

Mientras que las demás aterradas ven como su amiga y su amigo/amor cayeron sin ningún aviso por lo anterior, ahora vemos a Le Fay quien estaba flotando en el aire para ver que diversos destellos de luces hacen alusión que se encuentra en el espacio, pero se estaba cayendo y extiende su mano para que alguien la rescate y ve que es tomada haciendo que su rostro se sonroje.

 _Shoujiku kimi no kimochi (Twinkle your heart)_

( **Tus verdaderos sentimientos [Brilla tu corazón]** )

Pues al ver quien rescataba a Le Fay era Issei quien toma su mano para rescatarla de su caída al vacío mientras se abrazan para que lentamente estén de pie aun abrazados pero la rubia sigue abrazándolo como no hubiera un mañana para ella, pero el castaño termina el abrazo mientras nota que en un espacio oscuro hay diversas luces que lo están viendo a ambos alarmándose que pueda ocurrir algo.

 _Tsutaite, zenbu oshiete!_

( **¡Reúnelos y dímelos todos!** )

Para que un aura dorada se haga presente ante los dos haciendo que Issei muestre su Boosted Gear mientras que se emana de su cuerpo una luz roja carmesí para que active su Balance Breaker y choque de lleno con la luz dorada haciendo una gran luz que ilumina toda la pantalla.

 _Ashita no kimi wo mamoru, zettai ni makketakunai!_

( **Voy a proteger tu mañana, ¡te juro que no voy a perder!** )

Y haciendo un cambio de escena, podemos ver a Rias y Akeno que hacen un ataque mágico combinado del poder de la destrucción y de relámpagos, Kuroka haciendo un ataque de Senjutsu y finalmente Aj y Rarity muestre en su respectivo traje de batalla, Incandescent Force y Preocius Gem haciendo ataques mágicos basados en su elemento hacia diversos enemigos que las rodean.

 _Egao no mahou wa sekai kaeru_

( **La magia de una sonrisa puede cambiar al mundo** )

Ahora con Mana quien está siendo protegida por Le Fay quien prepara un hechizo para defenderse ante los enemigos mientras que ellas tienen un rostro serio, se cambia a una sonrisa para ver que Issei llega a defenderlas mientras que tenía el Balance Breaker del Boosted Gear activado mientras hacía varios cambios de modo con el Cosmos Packing Tri System en su forma perfecta.

 _Furetara kyori wa zero ne kirameki mezamete yuku_

( **Sí podemos tocar una distancia de cero, despertará y brillará** )

Que, en otra escena, podemos ver un hombre que comienza a emanar un aura dorada como el sol para que Issei haga su rugir mientras que materializa la armadura, pero su aura está ahora de un carmesí escarlata para ir de lleno ante su contrincante quien choca su ataque y un gran destello de luz se aparece en la escena para que se cambie y se nota a Issei quien estaba mirando al cielo.

 _Afureteku ai no hikari nobasatsu ni gyutto… dakishimete!_

( **No dejes ir la desbordante luz del amor y abrázala… ¡muy fuerte!** )

Pero de un abrazo fuerte por parte de las chicas que tienen sentimientos por él culmina su mirada mientras que Mana, junto con Aj y Rarity les avisan para seguir su camino e Issei, con una sonrisa va hacían donde se encuentran con las chicas mientras que la cámara estaba detrás de ellos en un terreno cercano al desierto mientras se levanta rápidamente hacia el cielo culminando la música de fondo.

* * *

-Mi cabeza… - Fay sentía como la cabeza le retumbaba, casi parecía que tuviera un corazón en el cerebro… suena estúpido pero es la mejor analogía que se le pudo ocurrir.

Trato de llevarse la mano derecha a la cabeza para apaciguar en algo el dolor sólo para ver que no la podía mover. Es más, sentía que estaba restringida de algún modo y eso no se lo esperaba. Duda que sus amigos la hallan amarrado luego de que la sacaran del estado de trance en que estaba con Fidchell. Ahora entiende porque le pasó lo que le pasó, el texto que Mana leyó era uno con propiedades mágicas para hacer que Fidchell entre en un estado de trance para hacer sus profecías pero al él estar dentro de ella, le era imposible hacer lo que hacía antes debido a que ella no está acostumbrada al poder y por ello perdieron el control. Aunque al final lo recuperan justo a tiempo para que Ise les dé el golpe de gracia y con ello que use el Soul Drain.

Ahora que volvió a la normalidad debe de haberse vuelto una Fase de la Onda tal como esos 3 pero aún hay algo que no entiende… ¿Por qué la han restringido? Abrió los ojos y la claridad cada vez era mayor… odia que para haber entrado en ese estado de trance con Fidchell haya tenido que ser privada de todos sus sentidos y recién parece estarlos recuperando.

 _ **-Escucha bien niña, pase lo que pase no pierdas los papeles.**_ – Fidchell habló a la mente de Fay, ahora que el nexo entre ambos es total no siente ninguna incomodidad de hablar con él.

 _-¿A qué te refieres?_

 _ **-A qué no estamos con tus amigos.**_ – a las palabras de Fidchell, la chica recuperó gran parte de la visión sólo para verse en frente de un lugar para rituales y un gran sarcófago de piedra.

El lugar estaba iluminado por la Luz de las antorchas en el lugar, era de un estilo egipcio muy marcado y más porque ella estaba en el medio con ese sarcófago en frente de ella, rodeados por agua. Ok, esto se ve muy mal…

Miro con más detalle el lugar, nada que le sirva como una salida, excepto la gran puerta de piedra que denota es tanto entrada como salida. Puede romperla con su magia y… fue en eso que sintió que no podía usar magia. Trago saliva y trató de nuevo en canalizar magia en sus manos encadenadas a dos pilares pero nada… estaba bloqueada.

 _ **-Tienes un sello en el abdomen hecho por uno de esos Artículos tan raros, el de la llave fue quien te lo hizo.**_ – Eso explica todo, según Mana la llave sella las habilidades naturales de cada uno y al ser el de ella la magia. – _**Pero no me afectó a mí, centra poder ahora para ver.**_

Fay hizo lo que Fidchell le pidió, esta vez sus brillaron con un destello naranja y en sus manos un aura del mismo color emergió. Era poderosa, más que su magia habitual.

 _ **-Tal vez sea más débil que Innis en magia de poder pero en variedad soy superior. –**_ Fay agradeció el gesto de Fidchell, a fin de cuentas no son tan malos. – _**Como ya dije, sólo Skeith, Innis, Tarvos y Corbenik tenían interés en pelear… aunque los habitantes de aquella era nos vieran como amenazas desde el inicio no ayudó.**_

La chica no dijo nada al oír eso, parece que ellos mismos fueron tratados como monstruos desde el inicio… Aunque desee saber más, debe salir de aquí.

 _ **-No recomiendo ese plan de acción. Mira arriba… -**_ la maga hizo caso y noto que el techo sobre ellos mostraba el cielo y que era de día pero… recuerda que entraron más o menos en la mañana… no pueden haber pasado sólo minutos desde que entraron al lugar ese, estuvieron horas y calcula que fueron como 6… - _**Has estado inconsciente varias horas y ya es la mañana del día siguiente, además que parece que te eligieron como sacerdotisa para el ritual.**_

-¿Sacerdotisa? – Fay se miro por primera vez desee que se despertó como pudo.

En primer lugar, estaba descalza totalmente… luego noto que no llevaba su uniforme y su capa de maga así como sentía que sobre su cabeza no había nada, llevaba una túnica blanca que era ligada a las mujeres que servían a la realeza en Egipto y… Si ha estado inconsciente… ¿Quién la cambió…?

-¡Noooooooo, alguien me vio desnuda! – La chica pegó el grito al cielo al notar ese detalle. - ¿¡Quién fue!? ¡Lo haré pagar por haberme mancillado! ¡Sólo Ise-sama iba a tener ese privilegio!

- _ **Oh cállate. Quien te cambió fue una mujer que llevaba en su cuello uno de esos Artilugios.**_ – al escuchar eso, Fay respiró más tranquila. – _**Ustedes las mujeres y esas ideas tan raras… en fin, fue esa mujer también quien te encadenó.**_

-Pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ganan de mí? ¿Y mis amigos?

 _ **-Cuando el otro yo de Skeith nos venció y todo volvió a la normalidad. Todos estaban exhaustos, en eso llegaron los tipos que tu amiga Mana dijo y la atraparon a ella contigo para luego abrir un agujero en el suelo haciendo que tus amigos caigan.**_ – Fay se asustó al oír. – _**Tranquila, deben estar vivos… tal vez estén cansados pero dudo que hayan caído tan alto.**_

Fay suspiro al escuchar eso, si… ella también cree eso. Fue en eso que se fijo en lo que tenía al frente. Era el sarcófago de piedra que Mana les había contado y…

 **-Pensar que elegirían a una niña para ser la sacerdotisa.** – una voz desconocida fue oída por la chica quien miraba a todos lados en busca de quien era el que hablaba. – **Vaya, que seas capaz de oírme… eso es más que interesante.**

-¿Quién? – De la nada, enfrente de ella apareció la imagen espectral de un hombre de contextura atlética, piel bronceada y cabello negro largo con ojos azules. Lo que más sorprendía era que era un espíritu que salía del sarcófago. - ¿Ah?

 _ **-Recuerda niña, estás ligada a mi ahora. Un profeta normalmente puede tener conversación con entes espirituales.**_ – Fay no supo que decir a ello, no es una habilidad que desee usar. _**– Para tu suerte, él no sabe de mí o me ve.**_ – Punto a favor.

 **-Parece que si tienes habilidades espirituales suficientes como hablar conmigo, el gran Kahim.** – la maga pestañeo varias veces… ¿Él era Kahim? Parece ser solo unos años mayor que ella, tal vez apenas pase los 20. – **La edad no es relevante cuando estas cumpliendo designios divinos.**

-¿Designios? No me digas que tú…

 **-Al parecer tú sabes de que hablo, la mujer que te trajo aquí lo dijo mientras hablaba con ese viejo tonto. Parece que en verdad mi fama me precede.**

-Apenas se sabe de ti, sólo se sabe que usaste el poder de los Artilugios, fuiste bendecido por Ra y luchaste con Alejandro Magno. **–** A ese nombre, Kahim sonrió.

 **-Oh, el buen Alejandro… escuché que murió de una manera rara. Ojalá el veneno que le dio una de mis primas le haya dado una muerte lenta y dolorosa. –** A esas palabras, Fay se horrorizo y Kahim rio. - **¿Crees que tras mi derrota y casi muerte por culpa de esas bestias que podía crear me iba quedar tranquilo? Sí, morí por mis heridas en batalla pero le deje a mi prima que se haga cargo de él… un hombre lujurioso es muy fácil de llegar si una mujer bella está de tu lado. Y más si es quien lo cuido durante el tiempo que estuvo… enfermo. Jaja…**

-Dios… ¿Tan lejos llegaste para hacer eso…?

- **Orden de mis Dioses, yo sólo vivo por ellos… no hay nada que debas decir mujer. –** Fay notó como Kahim la miraba. – **Mi voluntad es la voluntad de los Dioses.**

-Los Dioses Egipcios ya desistieron de su idea de volver a ser una Facción con grandes seguidores… Tu batalla no tiene sentido ahora.

 **-Bah ¿Crees que por eso me detendré? ¡Fue ese Dios hebreo y su gente lo que forzó a mis Dioses a tomar esa decisión! ¡El gran Ra, relegado a un Dios Falso! ¡Infamia! ¡Haré que los creyentes de ese Dios paguen, primero los que manchan Egipto con sus ideas tontas!**

-Es una locura… ¿Qué ganas…? No sólo pondrás a muchos en peligro sino que lo sobrenatural será visible y…

 **-¿Crees que me importa? Me importa poco las otras facciones, mi meta es que la Facción Egipcia vuelva a estar en lo más alto. Sé que sólo no lograré mucho pero mi misión es sólo eso, mostrar el poder de los Dioses Egipcios al mundo entero. Si tras ello muero definitivamente, que así sea…** \- Y Fay creía que los fanáticos religiosos de hoy en día eran unos locos, este lo está más y se lleva a todos de encuentro. – **Niña, tú no lo entiendes… Mi vida mortal fue sólo para servicio de los Dioses desde que nací… Ser criado por los sacerdotes te influye mucho y más cuando ves la majestuosidad de todos ellos… Era increíble.**

 _ **-Un hombre de esta clase no es rara niña, en la actualidad hay muchos y tú lo sabes. El deseo de imponer tu creencia y religión sobre los otros usando el nombre de dicho Dios… Y pensar que la locura sigue aún tras años. –**_ Fay le tuvo que dar la razón a Fidchell, tiene ejemplos de sobra en la actualidad y más en ciertos atentados terroristas en el mundo humano.

 **-Lo que no entiendo es… ¿Por qué tardan tanto en hacer el ritual? Ya casi es hora para que este inicie. –** Fay miro hacia arriba y en efecto, ya se estaba aclarando el cielo un poco. – **La huida de tu amiga sólo retraso lo inevitable.**

-Mana sólo quería evitar que alguien como tú salga y dañe al mundo. – En eso, Fay tuvo una duda… una que no se le había ocurrido antes. - ¿Cómo es que…?

- **¿Qué planeo revivir? Sencillo, niña… no estoy muerto en el estricto sentido de la palabra. La muerte para los que seguimos a los Dioses Egipcios es solo un estado antes de ir a la vida eterna, simplemente es dormir… cuando tienes el conocimiento que yo poseo, hacer que la muerte de tu cuerpo mortal no sea definitiva es… sencillo.** – Kahim señaló las marcas alrededor del sarcófago. – **Este objeto creó los Artilugios pero a la vez encerraban el secreto de burlar a la muerte. Sólo había que saber buscar. –** Fay miro las marcas… en efecto, eran hechizos de animación suspendida muy avanzados y prohibidos ya quien los activa… sacrifica su vida para el que recibe el tratamiento viva. **– Lamentablemente era un hechizo que no se puede romper sólo y necesito de ayuda externa para ello. Esperar varios años al fin ha valido la pena… luego de ver todo lo que han hecho.**

 **-** ¿Ver…? ¿Has estado despierto todo el tiempo?

 **-Mi conciencia y espíritu más no mi cuerpo… Por ello sé varias cosas y tengo conocimiento de otras, las ventajas de este hechizo aunque no poder hablar con alguien a veces es tan aburrido. –** Kahim miro a la chica con atención. – **Pero tú… tú tienes la magia necesaria para despertarme. No solo basta el ritual para hacerlo sino también se necesita de un pequeño sacrificio.** – Fay sudo un poco al escuchar eso. – **No temas, según siento como son tus niveles de magia … no morirás, a lo mucho quedarás fuera de combate por unas horas.**

-No es algo que me tranquilice en verdad…

 _ **-No digas más, recuerda el conocimiento que tienes ahora… de un modo u otro trataran de despertarlo con o sin tu ayuda. Esta es una oportunidad que no puedes desaprovechar en darle a tus amigos tiempo.**_

- _¿Tiempo? Me van a usar de batería…_

 _ **-Tonta, recuerda lo que viste en esas visiones y demás. Aprendiste como funciona la base de la hechicería Egipcia, con eso en mente puedes hacer que la velocidad de absorción de magia sea menor y con ello retrasar el despertar de este tipo.**_

- _¿Te oyes? ¡Estamos jugándonos la vida!_

 _ **-Creí que estabas dispuesta a eso desde que llegaste a este lugar.**_ – Fidchell tenía razón, habían venido a este lugar con esas intenciones. – _**Ahí viene el resto de esos tipos…**_

Fay quito su vista del espíritu para ver al grupo de personas que entraban al lugar. Eran esos 6 con Mana siendo forzada a caminar por uno de ellos. La chica al ver a Fay despierta sonrió un poco pero inmediatamente se puso seria al notar que estaba encadenada. Inmediatamente la maga se puso a analizar a todos los presentes… ninguno le daba una buena espina… aunque dos de ellos se mostraban menos agresivos por algún motivo.

-Veo que despertaste niña… y que tuviste un placentero encuentro con mi Lord. – Fay se sorprendió al escuchar eso, ese tal Aknam puede ver al espíritu…

 **-Él tiene un cierto nivel espiritual para hablar conmigo y verme algo, no a tu nivel pero me ha bastado para decirle que hacer. Es bueno que ese viejo le haya dado esa cosa tan rara… sin duda el ingenio humano no tiene límites.** – Fay ya intuyó de quien hablaba, notar que el resto de presentes no mostraban ninguna reacción a sus palabras denotaba que sólo ella y él… lo oían. **– Has hecho un excelente trabajo Aknam.**

-Gracias mi Lord, todo está en su lugar para su despertar. Hoy es el día en que el sol está en su punto más alto tras casi 2000 años. – el hombre se acercó al sarcófago y pudo ver que ya 6 de los Artículos estaban en su lugar… Sólo quedaba el de la balanza. – Sólo hay que poner uno más.

 **-¿Qué estás esperando entonces? Has que la niña cumpla su función… Para eso la has traído.** – Kahim miro a la chica rebelde quien fue empujada por Marik a que de un paso al frente. Tenía en manos la balanza ya que sólo ella poniendo el objeto voluntariamente en el sarcófago hará que el ritual se active.

-Hazlo Mana, sabes que es tu destino.

-¿Destino? Yo no deseo nada de esto hermano… Hacer que un ser que no le importa nada más que su dichosa misión vuelva. No lo haré hermano, sin importar que me torturen. – el hombre que resultó ser hermano de ella sólo negó con la cabeza a la respuesta de su hermana… Se notaba que era terca.

-Obedece niña, esto es para que nuestros Dioses recuperen su gloria. – el que tenía uno de sus ojos cubiertos por un parche tomó a la chica del brazo. - ¡Hazlo!

-¡No, prefiero morir que eso pase! – Mana se resistió al agarre del tipo aun con la balanza en mano. - ¡No dejaré que destruyan la paz que se está creando por sus ambiciones!

-Mana, esto lo hacemos por un futuro mejor para nosotros… dejar de vivir como lo hemos hecho. – la mujer del grupo, quien Fay intuyo fue quien cambió sus ropas, se acercó a Mana quién fue soltada por el otro sujeto. - ¿No estás cansada de vivir como lo hemos hecho? Vivir escondidos y sin contacto con el exterior…

-¿A cambio de lo que pasará? Lo siento nee-san pero… no podría vivir conmigo sabiendo que la sangre de muchos estará en mis manos. – La mujer suspiro al oír eso, entendía su punto… pero no había más salida para ella.

-Ishizu, de nada sirve que la trates de convencer… ella ya tomó su camino. – Uno de los presentes tomó a la mujer del hombro quien asintió con pena. – Si no será a la buena… será a la mala. – mirando al que tenía una sonrisa en la cara… - Hazlo Marik.

-Con gusto. – el mencionado sacó un cuchillo y se acercó lentamente hacia donde estaban Fay quien se mantenía seria. - ¿Por qué tan seria preciosa?

-No me matarás, sé que soy la mejor opción de sacrificio para ustedes debido a mi gran reserva de magia y por ser una humana.

-Además de virgen, no olvides ese detalle. – Fay se sonrojo a esas palabras… ¿Cómo…? Miro de reojo a la tal Ishizu quien miro a otro lado… ¿Hasta eso corroboró…? Ahora sí se siente mancillada y algo asqueada que… alguien haya revisado esa parte privada suya. – Es verdad… no puedo matarte ya que eres nuestra mejor opción pero… - Acercó el cuchillo a la mejilla de ella y dio un pequeño corte ante la sorpresa de esta. – Pero la tortura basta para mi meta.

-No ganarás nada… - Fay sentía su mejilla arder por el corte que le hizo, no iba a ganar haciendo esto.

 **-En eso te equivocas mi bella chica. –** Kahim habló con confianza, viendo todo sentado sobre su sarcófago. – **Tal vez a ti no te haga cambiar de opinión pero… a ella si. –** señaló a Mana quién se mostraba temerosa. – **Y pensar que sentiría tal sentimiento por ti… se nota que eres especial.**

-¡No, Mana hagan lo que hagan conmigo no dejes que te conven… Gah! – Fay sintió un golpe en el estómago que le quitó el aire… - Maldito…

Marik sonrió ante la mirada llena de ira de Fay para luego volver a golpearla esta vez en el rostro. La maga escupió sangre tras ello pero se mantuvo firme, ni los cortes que recibió en su cuerpo a causa del cuchillo a su persona la hicieron gritar o pedir clemencia. Sabía que mientras no la maten o abusen de ella logrará soportar todo esto. Si bien ese era su pensamiento actual, el de Mana era otro ya que ver como su amiga cada vez sangraba más por cada corte y golpe, sin que ninguno de los presentes diga o haga algo la ponía furioso. Eso era mayor al saber que… sólo ella tiene el poder de acabar con esto a cambio de hacer caso y activar el ritual… no quería hacerlo, hacerlo significaría el fin del secretismo del mundo sobrenatural y… No podía. Alzar la vista y ver como Fay estaba sangrando de cortes pequeños en su cuerpo y uno que otro golpe le hizo contener la respiración.

-¡Basta, entendí! Lo haré… sólo… no la lastimen más. – Fay miro a la chica con horror… no, no debe de hacerlo.

-Excelente, hazlo entonces. Justo se acerca el medio día. – Fay alzó la vista al oír las palabras de Aknam, el cielo estaba en su punto más alto y… - Es ahora o nunca niña.

Mana se mordió el labio y fue lentamente hacia el sarcófago con la balanza en mano. Marik al ver que lo iba a hacer, se alejo de Fay y salió del lugar para regresar con el grupo quienes miraban todo ahora sin preocuparse. Fay trato de decir algo, que no lo haga… pero la sonrisa de Mana la hizo callar.

-Lo siento Fay, no debí pedir que vinieras… tú y tus amigos se vieron involucrados en algo que no debían. – Mana apretó sus manos en la balanza con fuerza al sentir la impotencia de que… había fallado. – Todo fue en vano…

-No… No digas eso… - Fay no pudo decir más ya que…

-Ya lo sabes Fay… Sabes que te quiero más que como una amiga y aún así no me rechazaste… eso siempre te lo he agradecido. Te amo Fay, no importa lo que el resto diga. – la chica puso la balanza en su lugar ante el grito de Fay que no lo haga pero ya era tarde.

La balanza estaba en su lugar y tanto el sarcófago como los Artilugios brillaron con fuerza que cegó a todos. Mana salió despedida del lugar y calló cerca del grupo que veían con asombro como el sarcófago se estaba resquebrajando mientras recibía los rayos del sol así como Fay sentía que su magia era tomada de una manera abrupta y hasta violenta sin su consentimiento. Aknam reía al ver que finalmente su meta se había cumplido pero no esperó una cosa.

 _ **-¡Ahora niña! –**_ a la voz de Fidchell, las marcas que la mostraban a ella como la Cuarta Fase aparecieron en su cuerpo y…

-¡Destello del sol, tú quien das la vida a todo ser en el mundo! ¡Disminuye tu brillo y toma el destello de la vida al paso del tiempo que tenemos nosotros los mortales! – el grito de Fay vino acompañado de un pulso de magia que disminuyó el brillo más no lo apagó.

Cuando el brillo disminuyó… se pudo ver a Fay en su lugar con su magia aún siendo absorbida por el sarcófago y este aun brillando pero con menos intensidad y a un paso lento… Funcionó. La chica sonrió con dificultad porque sentía que aún le quitaban magia.

 **-Astuta… muy astuta. Y pensar que sabrías una magia de contra hechizo para alentar el proceso. –** Kahim se mostró sorprendido por el acto de la chica mientras que el resto.

-¿¡Qué pasó, por qué el ritual está ocurriendo de modo lento!? – Aknam y los presentes no entendían que pasaba… todo había estado bien al inicio y ahora….

-Jejeje, justo lo que imagine que pasaría. – Fay rio al decir eso mientras todos la pasaban a ver. – Hicieron bien y mal al elegirme como el médium para esto. Tal vez sea una sorpresa pero se la base para hacer más lento el ritual. – Todos vieron a la chica con sorpresa y Aknam lo hizo con odio. Kahim lo hizo más con respeto y algo de interés.

-Mocosa astuta… - uno de los presentes, quien se notaba era el más leal a Aknam estaba más que furiosa. - ¿Esto en cuanto nos afecta?

Todos se vieron las caras al no saber que hacer en esta situación, una que ninguno espero y en verdad no sabían como afrontarla.

 **-Jajajaja, muy bien ahí niña. Excelente. –** Kahim felicitó a Fay ante la obvia confusión de ella y de Aknam, quien oía lo que su señor tenía que decir. – **Pero olvidas un detalle… el ritual ya fue activado. Lo único que has hecho ha sido retrasarlo un poco pero este se completará de todos modos.** – Kahim se acercó a Fay y pudo ver la determinación en sus ojos. – **Tratas de ganar tiempo para que esos amigos tuyos vengan. Pues esperemos por tu bien que sea así, según el flujo de magia que hay y demás… digamos que tienen entre seis a siete horas para hacerlo.** – el espíritu vio como la maga afilaba la mirada y no daba ningún indicio de duda. **– Bueno, de ser así… Aknam, hazte cargo de esos chicos. Tomen los Artilugios y vayan a pelear.**

-Mi Lord… ¿Está seguro? – Aknam no creía lo que había oído del espíritu.

 **-Sólo hazlo, estos no son necesarios ya… lo serán de nuevo cuando sea la fase final. ¡Ahora ve! –** la voz de mando de Kahim hizo que el anciano ordene tomar los Artilugios del sarcófago a cada uno, aunque con Mana fue más forzoso.

Luego de ello, obligaron a la chica a salir del lugar a rastras dejando a Fay sola con el espíritu de Kahim… la maga tomando el poder de Fidchell para mantener este hechizo mientras el antiguo egipcio miraba a la chica.

- **Sabes, una mujer como tú sería perfecta para un ser como yo. Eres tenaz y muy hábil en el campo de la magia, no cualquiera hace lo que tú. –** Fay sonrió con burla al oír eso.

-Lo lamento pero mi corazón ya le pertenece a otro hombre. – Kahim sonrió con malicia al oír eso y ocasionó que Fay se asuste un poco.

- **Eso… me da una razón más para matar al Sekiryuutei que tanto amas. –** Fay abrió los ojos con horror al escuchar eso. – **Este nexo mágico que tenemos ahora no es sólo de adorno niña, me muestra muchas cosas. Y si bien, hay una especie de barrera que me impide ver todo, fui capaz de captar esa fe incondicional que tienes en tus amigos, en especial en ese hombre.**

Fay tuvo que dar las gracias a Fidchell, estaba segura que esa barrera de la que habla es cosa suya. Teme que si Kahim instiga más en sus recuerdos… gane información que sería mala que caiga en sus manos. Sólo le queda esperar y rogar que sus amigos lleguen a este lugar en menos de 6 horas.

Afuera del lugar donde se llevaba el ritual. Shad tenía a Mana tomada del cuello.

-¡Tú, por tu culpa todos nuestros planes están saliendo mal! – el tipo quería acabar con la chica por lo que hizo pero fue detenido por Mahad. - ¡No te metas, eres el hermano de esta traidora!

-Al ser así, es mi asunto Imbécil. – la mano en el brazo de Shad hizo más fuerza. – Suéltala.

Shad chasqueo la lengua para luego soltar a la chica quien cayó al suelo tratando de tomar aire. Ishizu la trataba de ayudar a respirar mientras que el resto…

-¿Cuál es el plan padre? – el anciano miraba con detenimiento la pirámide en su poder para luego sonreír.

-Simple mi querido hijo, ir a acabar con esos mocosos tal como nuestro Lord lo ordenó. Mientras yo creo el lugar donde pelearán en el laberinto, ustedes atacan… claro que tal vez poniendo trabas en si camino gracias la sortija de Mahad.

-Eso suena más que genial viejo pero… ellos son 6 y los que estamos dispuestos a pelear son 5. – Todos miraron a Mana quién se había recuperado. – A menos que…

-Hazlo Marik, la necesitamos en la pelea… quiera o no. – las palabras de Aknam hicieron que Mana se asuste y que tanto Mahad como Ishizu se vean de reojo para luego bajar la cabeza. – Ella luchará si o si.

Marik sonrió al oír eso, si es así… Sacó el cetro de entre sus ropas ante la clara confusión inicial de la chica quien luego se horrorizo al notar lo que le iban a hacer. Trató de salir de ahí pero las manos de Shad e Ishmar en sus brazos le impedían seguir su huida. Trató de liberarse pero era inútil… lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos al ver que…

-¡No, no quiero esto! ¡Nii-san, nee-san ayúdenme! – la chica pidió ayuda a su hermano y a su cuñada quienes cerraron los ojos por lo que se venía. - ¡Es mentira lo que ellos les ofrecen, todo es mentira… un mundo destruido no es lo que ninguno de ustedes desea!

-¡Cierra la boca mocosa, esto es por el bien de nuestra gente y la voluntad de nuestros Dioses! ¡Incluso del tuyo!

-¡Te odio, odio lo que haces y nos haces hacer! ¡Si esta es la voluntad de los Dioses, entonces que se pudran! – Mana vio como la luz en el centro ya estaba… - ¡Y…. Y los odio a todos! ¡Ojalá se pudran en el infierno!

El destello de Luz que se creó acompañado del grito desgarrador de la chica se pudo oír en todo el lugar. Mahad e Ishizu sólo podían ver lo que pasaba, habían elegido su camino… y por ello, se habían ganado el odio de la chica quien había sido víctima del poder del cetro…

* * *

Varias horas antes, en el fondo del templo subterráneo. Ise y compañía habían estado dormidos casi el mismo tiempo que lo que estuvo Fay. Cuando abrieron los ojos, se vieron en unas catacumbas nada amigables ya que no había casi nada de luz. El Sekiryuutei se vio forzado a crear una llama para ver algo mientras trataba de levantar a las chicas y que despierten porque siente que algo malo ha pasado.

Cada chica empezó a despertar de manera lenta y algo adolorida ya que la batalla con Fidchell en verdad había sido difícil. Si estando débil fue difícil para ellos 6… no quieren imaginar el poder que tenían a su máximo. Rias en eso recordó que esos tipos de los que Mana hablaba habían venido y… que se llevaron a Fay y Mana.

Esa revelación bastó para que todos traten de buscar una salida para ayudarlas y evitar que les pase algo. Eso si, lo que no esperaron fue que en el hombro del Sekiryuutei aparezca un pequeño ratón muy familiar.

Rarity quiso pegar el grito al cielo pero su boca fue tapada por las manos de Aj y Kuroka ante la mirada de agradecimiento del resto ya que no estaban en el humor de oírla. Cheese bajó del hombro de Ise y con su pequeña pata señaló a una dirección…

Si no tuvieran la experiencia de lidiar con Kurama y los otros dos, jurarían que se volvieron locos y que nunca le harían caso a un animal en término de direcciones pero este ratón parecía convencido de sus instintos o memoria… o lo que sea.

Optando por dejar al ratón con Ise, ya que Rarity no lo desea cerca. Con eso decidido y tras tratar las heridas que tenían con los vendajes que la familia Phoenix les mando, todos iniciaron su camino hacia… donde sea que vayan.

En medio del camino, Innis y Skeith tuvieron la ligera charla de que la profecía de Fidchell debían de tenerla muy en cuenta. Si algo saben es que él nunca ha fallado en una de sus profecías… son muy metafóricas pero son muy probables de ocurrir. Pero con esta batalla ambos sacaron la conclusión de que no solos sus otros yo deben ser más fuertes sino también quienes luchan al lado de ellos. Parece que cada Fase vuelve con más poder que el anterior, saben que dos de los que vienen no desean luchar pero los otros 2 si y eso era preocupante. Más al ver que esta vez fue suerte que Fidchell estaba más enfocado en dar su profecía que otra cosa.

Mientras más avanzaban, más preguntas iban a sus mentes. ¿Qué había pasado exactamente para que los que puedan volar no hayan podido? Tal vez algo tuvo que ver esa Arena y… no se les ocurre nada más. Estaban débiles tras la lucha con Fidchell y recién parecen haber recuperado al menos la base de sus fuerzas.

Estaban pensando en algo más… pero no quisieron hablarlo porque no sabían como tocar el tema sin que suene complicado para ellos. Y por ello lo han guardado estos minutos de camino pero al final…

-Ne ¿Qué creen que le hagan a Fay? – Kuroka habló con miedo mientras el resto se detenía. – Digo… ¿Y si le hacen algo que…?

-Basta Kuroka, no pensemos en esos escenarios… - Rarity detuvo a la nekomata quien bajo la cabeza para ocultar la preocupación en sus ojos. – Es decir… todos aquí…

-Todos aquí estamos preocupados por ella Kuroka, no eres la única y si bien es cierto que ambas son grandes amigas, no dudes de que Fay siempre tiene un plan a la mano. – Aj trato de añadir algo a las palabras de Rarity que no salieron tan bien, aunque no la culpa ya que sabe lo preocupada que está.

-Ise, Akeno… ¿Pueden sentir la presencia de Fay? Es decir… Ella es como ustedes ahora. – Rias miro a su novio quien miro a Akeno.

Ambos cerraron los ojos y se concentraron. Si algo habían aprendido era que entre miembros de la Onda hay un nexo especial que los une. Ahora que sabían que lo que pasó con Fidchell no fue su culpa ni la de Fay sino la de ese texto antiguo usado anteriormente por humanos para pedir profecías al ente y que por inestabilidad de poder y demás pasó lo que pasó, Skeith e Innis trataban de saber donde estaba Fidchell pero nada…

Ambos negaron con la cabeza haciendo que todos suspiren decepcionados. Esto en verdad era una locura y que para empeorar todo, no sabían que hacer ahora. Si, el plan ahora es salvar a Fay y Mana pero luego de eso… luego de eso no sabían que podían hacer. Estaban yendo a ciegas y en verdad eso no les daba un buen ánimo.

 _ **-Oigan… ¿Me oyen…?**_ – Ise y Akeno alzaron las cabezas al oír una voz que no pertenecía a Skeith ni Innis. – _**Tomaré el silencio como un si.**_

-¿¡Fidchell!? – el grito de ambos jóvenes hizo que el resto los vea con sorpresa. ¿Fidchell les hablaba?

 _ **-No hay tiempo de explicaciones, estoy usando la poca energía que tengo disponible para informar esto. El tal Kahim que desean impedir que vuelva está a unas horas de hacerlo. Pudo ser peor, gracias al conocimiento que la niña obtuvo en el estado de trance tras ver la historia de los Artilugios logró contrarrestar el tiempo del ritual y extenderlo a 6 horas pero luego de eso…**_ \- la voz del ente se escuchaba cada vez más lejana y débil. – _**Los que los atacaron irán tras de ustedes. Ya que saben que tal vez traten de interrumpirlos…. No sé cómo pero lo harán…**_

La comunicación con Fidchell acabó dejando a Ise y Akeno muy confusos pero preocupados también. Dado el estado emocional de todos ahora, una batalla no se ve muy recomendable. Cuando contaron la nueva información al resto, los ojos de ellas ya denotaban su preocupación.

-Saben… tal vez venir no fue una muy buena idea. – Aj se sobo el brazo al decir eso.

-Si… esto es más grande de lo que creímos, antes era sólo para recabar información y ayudar a esa chica para ganar tiempo y luego actuar pero ahora… - Rarity se mostraba asustada.

Kuroka no pudo decir nada ya que sentía lo mismo, la situación se había tornado muy complicada para ellos. La aparición de Fidchell cambió todo, antes hubieran estado al 100% para pelear pero ahora. Ahora estaban en una situación complicada a niveles extremos… sin posibilidad de pedir ayuda y sin saber con exactitud si es que lograrían ganar.

-Sólo hay que seguir. – Ise retomó su marcha con Akeno yendo a su lado, eso sorprendió a todos y más a Rias.

-¿Cómo… Cómo es que aún están tan seguros de ustedes luego de saber que estamos en una encrucijada? – Rias hizo la pregunta a ambos pero fue Akeno quien respondió.

-Porque ambos sabemos lo que es afrontar esa parte nuestra que no queremos ver Rias, luego de afrontarte a ti mismo… no hay nada que te asuste más. Habrá dudas pero sientes una motivación mayor para poder superarlas. – Akeno miro a su amiga quién se mostró sorprendida. – Je, créeme Rias… dar ese paso es más difícil de lo que muchos creen, avanzar aun sabiendo que puedes fallar es… difícil.

Ver como Akeno retomaba su marcha al lado del Sekiryuutei hizo que Rias sienta envidia de Akeno ya que ella… ella ahora sabe lo que es llevar una carga similar a la de Ise. Miro al resto de chicas quienes se mostraban más que confundidas pero también la determinación había vuelto a sus ojos. Era verdad, es mejor caer sabiendo que diste todo de ti que no hacer nada y esconderse como un cobarde.

Rias cerró los ojos y se dio un par de palmadas en la cara para luego abrirlos y que esta vez se vea la determinación en ellos. No iba a dejar que la rebasen y la dejen atrás, en ningún campo. Retomo paso con el resto yendo atrás suyo para luego ponerse al lado de Ise quien sonrió al verlas con una nueva motivación.

-Ahora tenemos que saber hacia donde vamos a ir… - Ise miro el camino que parecía ser el único que tenían solo para que el lugar tiemble. - ¿¡Y ahora!?

-¿¡Es parte del camino!? – Kuroka miro al ratón en el hombro del Sekiryuutei quien negó varias veces.

El lugar empezó a cambiar ante los ojos de todos, se hacía más espacioso y de la nada varias paredes salían para empezar a juntarse de tal modo que creaban distintos caminos… parecía que formaban un laberinto. No sólo ello, escaleras que iban hacia arriba o hacia abajo aparecieron y eso lo era todo… varias puertas también se formaban y…

-¡Hey! – Kuroka se vio separada del resto por una de las paredes.

No sólo ella… Aj, Rarity, Akeno… todas estaban siendo separadas del resto y forzadas a ser llevadas lejos del resto. Ise y Rias eran los únicos que aún quedaban juntos pero eso no iba a seguir mucho tiempo. El suelo debajo de ellos se empezó a agrietar, haciendo que ambos se tambaleen. Notar que se iban a separar de todos modos…

-¡Rias, pase lo que pase no te rindas! ¡Se fuerte!

-¡Igual tú Ise, ten cuidado por favor!

El Sekiryuutei trato de tomar la mano de la chica, ella intentó lo mismo pero un muro impidió eso y ambos se vieron separados así como el resto. Todos al final terminaron lejos del otro… lejos de cualquier modo de ayuda por parte de sus amigos y… no había nada que pudieran hacer.

Ise activo su armadura de inmediato al sentir un Deja Vu, lo mismo pasó con Discord pero esta vez saben que los atacarán… Optando por la solución más viable, el Sekiryuutei empezó a caminar con el ratón de Mana sobre su cabeza. Lo primero que pudo detectar es que en efecto estaba dentro de un laberinto y no se necesitaba de ser un genio para verlo.

Ver como del suelo emergen bestias mitológicas de la cultura egipcia hechas de la arena en el sitio… le hizo entender una cosa… estaban en terreno enemigo. Se puso en guardia para abrirse paso a la fuerza. De ningún modo estas cosas impedirán su avance.

Al mismo tiempo, todas se habían percatado de lo mismo. Estaban en un gran laberinto y no tenían medio de escape más que encontrarlo tras recorrer este enorme lugar. Lugar que tiene sus bestias guardianas… las bestias mitológicas egipcias aparecieron ante ellas. Debían avanzar como podían y en verdad sabían que no iba a ser fácil, más con la información que Fidchell les mandó sobre los enemigos que venían hacia ellos. Era más que probable que estén en este improvisado laberinto… estas bestias son sólo distracciones y medios para desgastarlos.

No van a dudar que estas bestias de por si no son nada pero no tienen el lujo de gastar energía. Correr era su mejor alternativa para ahorrar fuerzas y cierta Nekomata lo sabía.

Kuroka pateó a una de esas cosas en la cara para que esta caiga sobre el resto de sus iguales dándole la oportunidad de saltar sobre estas y salir del callejón sin salida en el que se había metido, estúpido laberinto. Lo único que le quedó en estos momentos fue seguir corriendo mientras dejaba esferas de magia estilo trampa en el camino de esas cosas.

Oír las explosiones le hizo entender que esas cosas no eran muy listas pero oír como venían más hacia ella también era un indicador de que no importa cuántos destruya, más vendrán por ella. Tras dar una vuelta a una de las esquinas del maldito laberinto se encontró con una puerta… la puerta era su único camino y maldice que no puede retroceder ya que tiene un grupo de animales hambrientos deseosos de probar su carne… eso sonó tan mal.

-Tch mejor es pelear que esas cosas me atrapen. – Kuroka corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió con fuerza para luego cruzarla. Tras verse del otro lado finalmente la cerró unos segundos antes que esas cosas entren.

Escuchó los impactos de todos esos animales en la puerta. Tras sentir que estaba a salvo, tomó un respiro y finalmente se vio capaz de respirar un poco.

-Espero que Fay esté bien nya. – Kuroka temía por su amiga, sabía que entre todas ella la más cercana a una hermana de verdad… - ¿Cuánto ha pasado desde que empecé a correr en este laberinto? Espero que todos estén bien nya…

Kuroka optó por finamente ver donde estaba exactamente, ver que estaba en una especie de gran templo, con columnas en el lugar y demás le hizo preguntarse exactamente que tan grande era el lugar. Según Ise, el poder del Lost Dimension es de una escala mucho mayor a la de esta pirámide. De ser así, esa Longinus debe ser temible y más al estar de manos de alguien tan tonto.

-Muy bien Kuroka, prepárate para lo que sea que venga hacia ti porque espero en verdad no sea tan grave. – Kuroka dio unos pasos para seguir su camino sólo para captar con su olfato que… no estaba sola en este lugar. - ¿Quién anda ahí?

-Veo que has sido capaz de detectarme Nekomata. – en frente de la chica, apareció uno de los tipos que hace poco había sido responsable de secuestrar a Fay.

Era el que tenía el extraño ojo hecho de oro. Este le daba un aire más que extraño y algo tenebroso para ella quien es un ser que puede detectar el mal en los corazones con sólo oler su aura…. Esa cosa emanaba eso y el tipo aquí presente aceptaba la energía como si fuera nada. Kuroka se puso en guardia… No vaya a ser que….

-Antes que inicies algo niña, déjame decirte que es un intento inútil. – el hombre le habló a la Nekomata con mucha calma y se podría decir que hasta algo de burla.

-Ja, hablas demasiado. Además, que eres un simple humano… No hay nada que puedas hacer contra mí. – Kuroka sonrió confiada pero el tipo hizo lo mismo.

-¿Eso crees? Puedo ver que la salud de tu pequeña amiga te preocupa demasiado. – Kuroka dejó de sonreír para luego ponerse seria y furiosa. – Je, veo que toque fibra sensible.

-Maldito…. ¡No te saldrás con la tuya! – Kuroka cargo magia en sus manos en modo de reto. - ¿¡Dónde está Fay!? ¿¡Dónde está mi amiga!?

-Eso, deberás de descubrirlo tras derrotarme niña. Si es que puedes… - el ojo del sujeto brillo, cosa que puso a Kuroka muy nerviosa pero de inmediato sacudió la cabeza… Debe de dar todo de sí para poder salvar a Fay, incluso si debe de perderse a si misma.

Ambos sólo canalizaron magia y la lanzaron en simultaneo hacia el otro. El impacto de ambos orbes mágicos marco el inicio del primer combate, Kuroka sería la primera del grupo en ver porque esos Artilugios eran tan temidos…

* * *

-¿Qué me ves? – Fay miraba de manera seria al espíritu de Kahim quien seguía observando a la maga y como esta se esforzaba enormemente en no perder la concentración.

El espíritu no entendía lo que hacia única a esta chica, era raro. Según vio el poder mágico de ella fue sellado por la llave, pero aún ahora es capaz de usar algo de magia pero no es una fuente directa… sino de algo ajeno, algo que él nunca había sentido en su vida. Y por lo que puede ver, es algo poderoso hasta el punto que lo pone de nervios.

Lo que él no sabía es que Fidchell se había puesto a trabajar en darle todo el poder que puede a la chica para que pueda tener este hechizo en funcionamiento. Odia admitirlo, pero la persistencia de la chica le agrada, más al ver que entiende cómo usar el conocimiento del modo correcto. Odia admitirlo, pero ahora entiende porque Skeith, Innis y Magus se han quedado con estos mortales, él hará lo mismo.

Siguiendo con su misión de darle magia a Fay, ella seguía recitando en su mente el hechizo. Si se pierde aunque sea una palabra o pierde el tiempo, está acabada. Esto necesitará la máxima de las concentraciones y en verdad que este espíritu no la moleste demasiado, podrá oír lo que dice pero no se molestará en responderle tanto.

 **-Me sorprende la pasión que tienes y tu perseverancia niña, no es algo que veas muy a menudo… al menos en mi época no era así.**

-Je, lamento que esto te dé tantos problemas. – La risa de Kahim hizo que la rubia lo mire con confusión. - ¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?

- **Que no me das problemas, sólo me das algo de diversión antes de volver totalmente de los vivos. –** Fay afilo la mirada al oír eso, se está confiando demasiado. - **¿Eso crees? ¿Crees que mocosos puedan hacer algo contra mí y esos que tienen los Artilugios Milenarios Malditos?**

-Hemos enfrentado situaciones distintas a estas y muy similares a la vez. No subestimes nuestra convicción. – Fay habló con rabia sólo para asustarse un poco al tener la cara del espíritu tan cerca de ella.

 **-Sin duda eres una niña única y una belleza en su propia clase, sí… Cuando vuelva y me haga cargo de esos mocosos, si es que llegan… Te haré mi reina, eres la clase de mujer que deseo a mi lado.**

-Primero muerta. – Fay casi escupe esas palabras porque en verdad el tipo la enfurece.

 **-Ya lo veremos. Y con respecto a tus amigos y mis súbditos… Te diré algo muy gracioso. Los Sacred Gears como sabes son objetos que se alimentan de emociones, la que sea los hace más fuertes pero los Artilugios son especiales en un sentido… las emociones negativas como el odio, el miedo, los celos… son el alimento perfecto para esas cosas endemoniadas y les dan un poder abrumador. ¿Por qué crees que esos 7 fueron escogidos?**

 _ **-Odio darle la razón pero según la información que hemos obtenido, en verdad esos objetos se alimentan de las emociones negativas a un nivel terrorífico, eso demuestra que son simples fallas de crear Sacred Gears.**_ Fidchell le dio a la chica su opinión y ella le tuvo que dar la razón, además de que cree saber la emoción o sentimientos que han hecho que Mana…

 **-Por cierto, espero en verdad que…logres durar todo lo que dices durar chica. Siento que un combate se acerca y este será muy entretenido. –** Fay apretó los dientes, sólo podía rogar que sus amigos logren ganar… porque siente que no lucharán solo con esas cosas sino contra unas muy negativas emociones.

* * *

En Japón, en específico en la residencia Hyoudo. Todos estaban sin muchos ánimos de hacer algo ya que ya han pasado horas desde la última comunicación del resto y en verdad eso los estaba poniendo de los nervios y se denotaba en algunas cosas. Tanto el grupo Gremory, el grupo Sitri y los Elementos de la Armonía aquí presentes con Irina, Raynare, Ravel y Ayane estaban ya mostrando mucha impaciencia.

-Twilight, deja de caminar de un lado a otro. Harás un agujero en el suelo. – Irina trató de que su amiga se quede quieta, aunque ella también quisiera poder estar tranquila.

-No puedo, en verdad siento que algo malo les pasó. No sé como pero es un presentimiento y se hace cada vez más fuerte. – Twilight podía sentirlo, algo andaba mal.

-No podemos dar nada por sentado, debemos tener fe en ellos. – Raynare miraba su celular pero en verdad no miraba nada en concreto.

-Tal vez debimos ir con ellos, juntos somos más eficientes. – Xenovia apretó los puños al imaginar que sus amigos estén en peligro sin que ellos lo sepan.

-Esto es algo que deben de saber… no siempre estarán juntos en combates o misiones. – Azazel quien estaba sentado al lado de Rean dijo eso mientras miraba al techo.

Todos los presentes pasaron a ver al caído cuyos ojos mostraban una gran seriedad al pasar a verlos, una nunca antes vista en él ni siquiera cuando sucedió lo de Loki o lo más reciente que es Kyoto. El caído sabía una cosa…

-Aquí todos ellos en verdad llevaran sus vidas al límite. – A esas palabras todos se horrorizaron.

-¿A qué te refieres Azazel…? – Venelana quien estaba con Celestia y Luna sentadas en el sillón más grande se mostró más que preocupada y asustada… en especial por la salud de su hija.

-En las batallas contra Loki y lo de Kyoto si bien arriesgaron sus vidas, tenían el apoyo de la Alianza y pasara lo que pasara, serían atendidos de inmediato por personal capacitado para tratar heridas graves pero ahora eso no tienen… en lo que vivieron en Mu si bien fue similar, no tuvieron grandes inconvenientes porque fueron en un grupo mayor y algunos sabían lo que hacían además que la Alianza no existía por lo que no debíamos dar mayor explicación pero…

-Pero ahora si la deben dar… además de que Ise-kun, Rias y el resto se fueron con sólo vendajes bañados en Lágrimas del Fénix, eso… eso no bastará si es que tienen heridas graves… sólo Kuroka y Fay saben magia curativa. – Sona se mordió el dedo pulgar al captar que… - Si salen extremadamente heridos en un combate quedarán debilitados si es que hay uno más.

-Así es, ese será un problema que ellos deberán afrontar si la situación se da y no tienen ninguno apoyo, ahora mismo… se tendrán que valer de todas sus habilidades.

-Romper sus límites… - el caído asintió a las palabras de Kiba. – Pero… ¿Será eso posible?

 **-** Lo es. – Rean dijo eso con seriedad. – Tal vez esto sea bueno para ellos. En los combates, ganar te demuestra que has entrenado bien, perder te demuestra que tienes que mejorar. – El grupo que fue a Kyoto asintió a esas palabras, ellos lo sabían… sabían que debían ser más fuertes. – Pero… Hay situaciones en las que perder no es una opción… y eso fuerza a que ocurra lo que se conoce como sacar fuerzas de flaqueza y levantarse a seguir la lucha. Todos en el fondo siempre tenemos algo de poder que se mantiene oculto y no lo sacamos de modo consciente, al estar al borde de la desesperación es que este surge. Eso es romper el límite, aumentar tu poder al estar al borde del abismo pero…. Pero eso es algo que no todos logran, es un acto peligroso y desesperado que si se logra te puede dejar fuera de combate o morir a cambio del poder… Todo tiene un precio. – Rean cerró los ojos al decir eso mientras todos lo miraban. – Ojalá ellos no lleguen a ese extremo… Dudo que sean capaces de lograr algo así… Los que lo logran son casos muy extremos.

El silencio reino en el lugar… eso significa que todos deberán ser lo suficientemente fuertes para ganar con el poder que tienen porque sino…. Ahora si estaban preocupados… Romper el límite de uno, es un arma de doble filo.

* * *

Insertar canción: Itsumo Itsudemo [TV Edit.] – Ai Maeda

Al iniciar la canción, vemos un cielo nocturno que se puede ver algunas estrellas fugases para que la cámara baje hasta donde se encuentra Issei mostrando su espalda hacia ella, quien estaba viéndolas mientras que Le Fay se aparece para llamarlo mientras que en un flash de luz se cambia a una escena donde estaba la chica mencionada, pero en un semblante triste en su rostro.

 _Asu e mukau kisha wa togireta REERU de_

( **Ese tren que va hacia el mañana, va hacia a un riel incompleto** )

Mientras las letras de la canción son interpretadas, podemos ver que donde se encuentra Le Fay, quien sigue triste, está lloviendo y comienza a caminar sin ningún rumbo en mente para que diversas gotas de lluvia se mezclen con su rostro para ver que algunas personas que conoce se alejan de ella.

 _Mou furikaeru bakari tomadou watashi_

( **Y cada vez que me doy vuelta, comienzo a dudar** )

Y de repente se detiene al ver que detrás de ella no se encuentra nadie para que su alrededor comience a cambiar a un lugar completamente oscuro haciendo que ella se ponga en posición fetal para que comience a derramar lágrimas ya que no había nadie quien la ayude.

 _Te to te tsunagi awase issho ni hashiru to_

( **Corriendo de la mano juntos** )

Pero de repente se puede ver que el lugar comienza a iluminarse para que levante su mirada hacia Issei, quien llega para extenderle una de su mano para que le ayude mientras jadeaba ya que la estaba buscando, pero no solo para sorpresa de Le Fay quien puede ver a Rias, Akeno, Kuroka, Mana, Aj y Rarity quien estaba detrás del castaño con una sonrisa mientras que la rubia toma la mano del castaño sonriente.

 _Sou ookina chikara ga daseru no wa naze?_

( **Sí, ¿cómo se puede crear un gran poder?** )

Mientras que Issei ayuda a levanta a Le Fay, quien al estar de pie repentinamente abraza al castaño para sorpresa de Rias, Akeno y Kuroka quienes tienen sentimientos hacia el portador de la Boosted Gear quien se sonroja por la acción de la rubia para poner su mirada a la distancia mientras ven las pirámides de Guiza y la Esfinge y una densa luz aparece para iluminar toda la pantalla.

 _Itsumo, itsumo, itsu demo_

( **Siempre, siempre, y como siempre** )

Para cambiar de escena hacia una especie de fuente de sodas para que Issei disfrute una comida mientras que las chicas tienen una conversación típica mientras que vemos a Le Fay recordando algunas cosas tanto con el castaño y sus conocidos.

 _Tsuuji atteru kara_

( **Estamos conectados** )

Mientras se hace un cambio de escena, podemos ver cómo conoció a Issei, luego a Mana, cuando se pudo encontrarse de nuevo con el castaño, pero ahora tiene un grupo más grande, cuando vio a su hermano y diversos momentos con sus amigas que conoce por el tiempo que ha estado viajando.

 _Itsumo, itsumo, doko demo_

( **Siempre, siempre y donde sea** )

Mientras que se cambia la escena en una densa nube de arena, se puede ver a Le Fay quien ve momentáneamente a las demás mientras estaban conversando algunas cosas en una fogata para que la rubia camine hacia otra dirección mediante que están en alguna parte del desierto en la fría noche en dicho lugar por el cambio de clima que ocurren en mencionados lugares por el denso calor que reciben.

 _Tonde ikeru wa_

( **Podré volar allí** )

Para que Le Fay con una sonrisa se aleja de las demás mientras que busca a alguien que es parte del grupo quien se encuentra un tanto alejado del resto.

 _Itsumo, itsumo, itsu demo_

 _(_ _ **Siempre, siempre, y como siempre**_ _)_

Ahora vemos a Issei quien disfruta el paisaje nocturno del cielo para que detrás de ella se puede ver a Le Fay quien llega mientras el castaño, aún sentado se voltea a verla.

 _Minna ga soba ni iru_

( **Todos se encuentran cerca** )

Y con una sonrisa, Issei ve que Le Fay se acerca hasta donde se encuentra el castaño mientras le dice que la cena ya se encuentra lista y lo esperan las demás.

 _Kitto, kitto, dare demo_

( **Tal vez, tal vez a nadie más** )

Pero Issei dice que se quedara un momento para disfrutar la vista que presencia en el cielo para que Le Fay pueda alzar su mirada para ver lo mismo que se ve el castaño haciéndola sonreír apegándose al cuerpo del portador del Boosted Gear para su sorpresa y se sonroja al notar que la rubia toma uno de sus brazos para disfrutar juntos lo que ven en el cielo.

 _Hitori janai wa_

( **Solo pueda estar** )

Para ver la lluvia de las estrellas fugases mientras que la cámara se aleja un tanto de ellos para mostrar la espalda de Issei y Le Fay quien seguían viendo lo que mostraba el cielo mientras que la música de fondo se termina.


	133. Instintos

**Momento del inicio de las batallas, que sin duda serán fieles a mi estilo cuando tengo pase libre sin tener que basarme en el cannon, ya me conocen. AL final del cap verán la informacion de las habilidades usadas en la batalla. Espero les guste.**

* * *

 **Sekiryuutei Supremo**

 **Arco 10: The Prophet of the Crimson Sunset**

 **Capítulo 133: Instintos**

Insertar canción: Minami – SWITCH (TV edit.)

Mientras que suena unos acordes de guitarra, rápidamente vemos las tres formas perfectas de los Cosmic Packs dentro del Balance Breaker del Boosted Gear, el Perfect Alfa Stardust Dragon, el Perfect Gamma Nova Dragon y el Perfect Beta Meteoric Dragon hasta que se ve a Issei quien estaba viendo desde su perfil izquierdo y los abre para ver fijo a la cámara.

 _Switch on, Switch on~…_

Cuando se comienzan y luego de que se entonen las primeras letras de la canción de fondo, Issei muestra su Boosted Gear quien lo activa desde dicha Longinus que emana una enorme luz que cambia la escena hasta que se ve el título de la historia dentro entre diversas luces y líneas digitales.

 _Ashita no kimi wo mamoru, zettai ni makketakunai!_

( **Voy a proteger tu mañana, ¡te juro que no voy a perder!** )

Mientras que el título de la historia desaparece entre diversas luces, en una nueva escena podemos ver a Issei que cargando tiene una especie de bolso para caminar hacia el horizonte, pero se detiene momentáneamente para ver hacia atrás y ve que Rias sorpresivamente se apega del brazo izquierdo del castaño quien recibe el gesto con una sonrisa.

 _Afureteku ai no hikari nobasatsu ni gyutto… dakishimete!_

( **No dejes ir la desbordante luz del amor y abrázala… ¡muy fuerte!** )

Pero para la sorpresa de Issei, Akeno apasionadamente se apega de la espalda del castaño y el brazo libre que es el derecho lo toma Kuroka para que hagan una lucha de tres bandas por el castaño quien estaba entre sudando nervioso mientras que la disputa por el joven estaba siendo vista por Aj y Rarity mientras que, a la distancia, Le Fay ve como el líder del grupo a pesar de lo que presencia levanta su pulgar en señal de aprobación hacia la rubia.

Mientras que suena un solo de guitarra eléctrica, podemos ver que Le Fay, quien sonrió al ver la aprobación de Issei, mueve su mano izquierda y pone un rostro serio para concentrarse y cierra sus ojos, pero a su lado se aparece la cuarta onda maldita, The Prophet, Fidchell. Pero la escena se cambia mediante que se levanta una gran cantidad de arena mientras se ve en otra como si fuera el espejo de la chica rubia, siendo una chica de piel morena y de cabellos oscuros y viste un vestido corto beige claro, quien es la amiga de ella llamada Mana. Quien se quita parte del velo para revelar su rostro con sus ojos azules mientras que ve el cielo nocturno en el desierto egipcio mientras que la cámara va hacia tomar el paisaje del mismo y se aparece una luz para un cambio de escena.

 _Kakushitetara hajimaranai yo_

( **Sí te esconderás, no va a comenzar** )

Que ahora en la nueva escena que se muestra, podemos ver a Rean junto con Azazel, Michael y Sirzechs quienes tienen una reunión en base a una foto tomada en uno de los paisajes de Egipto que es un desierto cercano a las pirámides de Guiza y la Gran Esfinge.

 _Jibun no koto ukeiretara_

( **Debes aceptar quien realmente eres** )

Para que se cambie a una en donde se ve a Issei junto con Rias, Akeno, Kuroka, Rarity, Aj quienes se encuentran dentro de la capital de dicho país, El Cairo. Mientras que hacen un tour liderados por Le Fay y Maya quienes se encuentran hablando sobre lo ocurrido que la morena de cabellos castaño oscuro está muy aterrada.

 _Daijoubu sarakedashite_

( **No te preocupes, muéstralo todo** )

Para ver que una serie de jeroglíficos en una pared que les muestra Maya mientras que Issei y las chicas miran detalladamente, en especial Le Fay, sobre una cierta historia que se vincula a lo que la amiga de la descendiente de Morgana Le Fay la tiene tan alterada.

 _Itsudatta hora kagayakeru_

( **Y como siempre, ¡mira! Está brillando** )

Mientras que Le Fay sigue observando los jeroglíficos mientras que cerca estaba Issei quien estaba intrigado, los espíritus de Skeith quien se emana desde el cuerpo del castaño y de Fidchell desde de la maga rubia para que brillen llamando la atención de los presentes y el piso donde estaban los dos portadores de la onda maldita cedía para que ambos caigan al abismo.

 _Sou mune no oku kitsuiteru…_ _(Kitsuiteru)_

( **Sí, todo está apilado en lo profundo del corazón [Apilado]** )

Mientras que las demás aterradas ven como su amiga y su amigo/amor cayeron sin ningún aviso por lo anterior, ahora vemos a Le Fay quien estaba flotando en el aire para ver que diversos destellos de luces hacen alusión que se encuentra en el espacio, pero se estaba cayendo y extiende su mano para que alguien la rescate y ve que es tomada haciendo que su rostro se sonroje.

 _Shoujiku kimi no kimochi (Twinkle your heart)_

( **Tus verdaderos sentimientos [Brilla tu corazón]** )

Pues al ver quien rescataba a Le Fay era Issei quien toma su mano para rescatarla de su caída al vacío mientras se abrazan para que lentamente estén de pie aun abrazados pero la rubia sigue abrazándolo como no hubiera un mañana para ella, pero el castaño termina el abrazo mientras nota que en un espacio oscuro hay diversas luces que lo están viendo a ambos alarmándose que pueda ocurrir algo.

 _Tsutaite, zenbu oshiete!_

( **¡Reúnelos y dímelos todos!** )

Para que un aura dorada se haga presente ante los dos haciendo que Issei muestre su Boosted Gear mientras que se emana de su cuerpo una luz roja carmesí para que active su Balance Breaker y choque de lleno con la luz dorada haciendo una gran luz que ilumina toda la pantalla.

 _Ashita no kimi wo mamoru, zettai ni makketakunai!_

( **Voy a proteger tu mañana, ¡te juro que no voy a perder!** )

Y haciendo un cambio de escena, podemos ver a Rias y Akeno que hacen un ataque mágico combinado del poder de la destrucción y de relámpagos, Kuroka haciendo un ataque de Senjutsu y finalmente Aj y Rarity muestre en su respectivo traje de batalla, Incandescent Force y Preocius Gem haciendo ataques mágicos basados en su elemento hacia diversos enemigos que las rodean.

 _Egao no mahou wa sekai kaeru_

( **La magia de una sonrisa puede cambiar al mundo** )

Ahora con Mana quien está siendo protegida por Le Fay quien prepara un hechizo para defenderse ante los enemigos mientras que ellas tienen un rostro serio, se cambia a una sonrisa para ver que Issei llega a defenderlas mientras que tenía el Balance Breaker del Boosted Gear activado mientras hacía varios cambios de modo con el Cosmos Packing Tri System en su forma perfecta.

 _Furetara kyori wa zero ne kirameki mezamete yuku_

( **Sí podemos tocar una distancia de cero, despertará y brillará** )

Que, en otra escena, podemos ver un hombre que comienza a emanar un aura dorada como el sol para que Issei haga su rugir mientras que materializa la armadura, pero su aura está ahora de un carmesí escarlata para ir de lleno ante su contrincante quien choca su ataque y un gran destello de luz se aparece en la escena para que se cambie y se nota a Issei quien estaba mirando al cielo.

 _Afureteku ai no hikari nobasatsu ni gyutto… dakishimete!_

( **No dejes ir la desbordante luz del amor y abrázala… ¡muy fuerte!** )

Pero de un abrazo fuerte por parte de las chicas que tienen sentimientos por él culmina su mirada mientras que Mana, junto con Aj y Rarity les avisan para seguir su camino e Issei, con una sonrisa va hacían donde se encuentran con las chicas mientras que la cámara estaba detrás de ellos en un terreno cercano al desierto mientras se levanta rápidamente hacia el cielo culminando la música de fondo.

* * *

La batalla había iniciado, Kuroka había tomado el inicio de la batalla de manera rápida y mortal. No está de humor para jugar con este tipo, debe de ir por Fay.

Cargó magia, la dividió en la palma de su mano como si fueran varias pelotas del tamaño de una de Baseball y las hizo girar a todas alrededor de un mismo eje. Al tener su ataque listo, lo lanzó hacia Shad quien sonrió al ver el intento de la chica pero este era más que inútil.

Con un movimiento de su mano alzó un muro de tierra ante la ligera sorpresa de Kuroka pero poco le importó ya que su plan era otro. Con un movimiento de su mano hizo que su ataque cambie de dirección y vaya hacia arriba para luego hacer que vaya en picada sobre la cabeza de su enemigo.

Ver que le iba a dar bastaba para ella pero ver que lo que pasó fue que el ataque en verdad le diera a una imagen del tipo la desconcertó… ¿Cuándo hizo eso y cómo lo hizo? Miro a todos lados en un intento de saber donde fue pero no detectaba su presencia, parecía que había desaparecido. Cuando sintió que el suelo se movía la hizo mirarlo… notar como este se habría y salían varias bestias horribles la asustó un poco sólo para luego darse cuenta de que… estas cosas no tienen olor.

-Una ilusión… - Ver como la bestia que la atacaba pasaba de largo sin tocarla afirmó sus sospechas.

Kuroka sintió el sudor recorrer su frente, por un segundo si se creyó la ilusión. Escuchar las palmas de su enemigo dando un aplauso la hizo ver a su derecha.

-Muy bien Nekomata, que hayas sido capaz de ver mi ilusión demuestra que tu habilidad no es broma. – el ojo del sujeto brilló al captar que… - Pero puedo ver tu miedo y rabia… Creo que no te gustó nada mi pequeña broma.

-Haber caído en un truco tan simple… que humillante. – Kuroka nunca antes había sido engañada así. Ella era una maestra del uso de la ilusión y la detección de estas.

Shad notó que la Nekomata se mostraba furiosa y eso era mejor para él ya que… Eso la pone vulnerable. Con un chasquido de sus dedos volvió a crear una especie de ilusión… parecía que habían grandes bestias en el lugar pero Kuroka sabía que no era así… Eran imágenes y esta vez no la engañaran.

Cuando vio a la primera bestia ir hacia ella no se molestó en esquivarla porque no le iba a hacer nada pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando sintió el zarpazo de la bestia felina en su hombro. Era real, el dolor… la herida… eran reales… por instinto, su propio cuerpo reaccionó retrocediendo solo para verse con un gran lobo a su costado.

Ahora no sabía cuál era falso y cuál era real… Alzó el brazo al ver como este abría su boca para tratar de morderla. Su acción defensiva fue en vano ya que el lobo si fue una ilusión ante su sorpresa que no duró mucho debido al impacto que recibió en la espalda por parte de Shad quien lanzó una ráfaga mágica. La Nekomata volteó para ver a su oponente… bastardo.

-Veo que ya no puedes confiar en tus sentidos Nekomata. – Shad sonreía al ver la cara de confusión y rabia de Kuroka. No le cabía en la cabeza a la chica como es que algo falso la haya lastimado sólo para luego ver que era falso y por ello baje la guardia.

-Era una ilusión… yo lo noté… ¿Cómo me lastimó? – Kuroka se tomó el hombro derecho al sentir el ardor en la herida.

-Los sentidos son algo que nos permite relacionarnos con el ambiente. Eso ya lo debes saber… - Kuroka no dijo nada, era verdad. Los sentidos son lo que les da la capacidad a los seres vivos de interactuar e interrelacionarse con lo que existe a su alrededor. – Pero… Son algo tan confiable como sensibles al engaño.

-¿Engaño? – Kuroka no entendió a que se refería.

-La vista, la audición, el olfato… los 5 sentidos son fácilmente engañados por factores que pueden generar una respuesta confusa del cerebro.

Kuroka abrió los ojos con horror, su cerebro… miro el ojo del tipo. El Artilugio que le permite a uno ver la mente del oponente y… ¿No le digan que…?

-Lo descubriste, increíble y muy fabuloso de tu parte. Si, este ojo me permite ver lo que piensas pero también me permite captar tus momentos de duda y miedo. Cuando viste a la bestia inicial te lo creíste, eso hizo que al ver la segunda, aún sabiendo que era falso… el miedo ya estaba en tu mente. Eso es lo que generó el daño en tu mano más no la bestia, sucedió porque tú lo creíste en el fondo.

-No puede ser… No me pudiste generar una herida real sólo porque mi cerebro creyera en el fondo que sí.

-El cerebro es muy poderoso, debes saber que en el campo de la neurología se es bien sabido que este tiene efecto en todo el cuerpo. Si algo afecta al cerebro o este cree una cosa, aunque sea falsa, afectará el cuerpo… Mis ilusiones tienen esa facultad. – Kuroka vio como el lugar cambió de nuevo, esta vez viéndose en un lugar con mucha lava.

La Nekomata sabía que era mentira, maldita sea… era todo mentira pero todo estaba tan bien hecho. La vista, el humo, el sonido… tan real que sin que ella lo quiera su cerebro empezó mandar señales de alerta a su cuerpo. Este empezó a sudar pero a la vez se sentía el mareo… que el calor la estaba afectando. De pronto, el lugar volvió a la normalidad y ella se vio de rodilla sudando a mares por lo que vio… todo ante la sonrisa de Shad quien miraba con arrogancia el estado en que dejó a Kuroka.

-Velo por tu cuenta Nekomata, las ilusiones son algo mortal y son imposibles de esquivar. Más con el Ojo Milenario que además aumenta el poder de mis ilusiones. – Kuroka miro al tipo con rabia para luego sonreír.

Eso lo confundió ¿Por qué la sonrisa? Escuchar el sonido del piso abriéndose y ver cómo una ráfaga de magia pasó cerca de su cara yendo hacia el cielo lo asustó pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en más ello ya que Kuroka se repuso inmediatamente y le dio un golpe al tipo en la cara con tal fuerza que lo mando a un lado del lugar tras impactar un pilar que se le vino encima.

-Hablas mucho imbécil, con toda esa explicación me diste la oportunidad de hacer mi jugada. – Kuroka se limpió el sudor en la frente para mirar al tipo con rabia. – Sólo cállate y pelea.

Ver como este salía de los escombros con varias heridas en su cuerpo… Le hizo notar a Kuroka lo humano que era este tipo. Si logra dar un golpe certero ganará. Debe esperar la oportunidad…

-Mujer estúpida. – Shad se limpió la sangre que tenía en el labio. – Pensaba darte una muerte rápida pero tras esto… te haré sufrir hasta que me pidas morir.

Kuroka se hartó de escuchar al tipo y lanzó varias ráfagas de magia y Senjutsu al sujeto ese que sólo fue una ilusión ya que los ataques pasaron de largo. La nekomata al ver eso se centró en mirar a sus alrededores ya que este la puede atacar desde cualquier lugar… debe tener cuidado.

Cuando escuchó una pisada atrás suyo volteó con la intención de atacar sólo para ver que no había nadie. El impacto de algo en su abdomen la hizo botar sangre de la boca por instinto… el puño de ese sujeto le había dado en el lado derecho del abdomen. Kuroka se repuso y mandó un golpeen dirección del tipo pero este volvió a desaparecer, el impacto de una patada en su rodilla casi la hacen caer pero se mantuvo firme, resistió un golpe en la cara sólo para tratar de atacar con magia a su enemigo y si bien casi le logra dar, este se escabullo de nuevo.

La chica se vio atrapada ante los ataques del tipo quien tras darle un golpe o una patada desaparecía usando sus ilusiones haciendo que Kuroka cada vez lo pierda de vista y a consecuencia de ello, la chica ya tenía varios golpes moretones en su cuerpo.

-Es increíble ver lo mucho que resistes mujer, no cualquiera lo hace. – Shad apareció ante la cara de Kuroka quien estaba de rodillas debido al dolor en sus piernas, varias patadas a esa zona no habían ayudado en nada en su lucha.

-Agh… Maldito seas. – Kuroka se trató de parar sólo para oír la risa de Shad a su persona. - ¿De qué te ríes imbécil?

-De tu vano intento, no tienes oportunidad de derrotarme. Usas mucho tus sentidos y contra mí eso es fatal. Más con este ojo en mi poder. – Shad tomó a la Nekomata del cuello y la puso a su nivel. – No puedes vencerme.

-Jodete… - Nekomata lanzó un golpe al tipo, pero este lo detuvo sin mucho esfuerzo.

El chasquido de sus dedos hizo que una gran acumulación de magia se ponga alrededor de él y que esta se vuelva varias esferas de magia que parecían… Kuroka abrió los ojos con horror al ver que… Cuando este desapareció de su vista y las esferas fueron hacia ella… sólo le quedó soportar el impacto.

Las esferas impactaron en todo el cuerpo de la Nekomata quien tras lograr resistir apenas los ataques del tipo hacia ella, cayó al suelo muy herida y su ropa hecha trozos. Kuroka sintió la sangre manchar su rostro y lo corroboró al ver todo rojo… el tipo ese estaba en frente de ella y se le veía complacido.

-¿Es todo? En verdad esperé más de ti Nekomata. – Kuroka maldijo que tenga razón, se supone que recuperó su poder que la pone a la par de demonios de clase suprema en magia… pero frente a trucos de esta clase… patético y el tipo era humano… Uno que tiene ese ojo del demonio que…

- _Ojo… ¿Acaso lee mis pensamientos? –_ Kuroka recordó lo que Mana dijo, que ese ojo lee pensamientos y el sujeto se lo corroboró… no sólo ve sus dudas y miedos sino también ve lo que ella piensa.

-Lo notaste. – Kuroka se levantó como pudo para quedar de rodillas ante el tipo ese. – Es como lo crees, al atacar piensas… eso me basta para saber que hacer y que no hacer.

Kuroka se mordió el labio, ella no es como Ise, Shirone y Aj quienes atacan ya por instinto. Ella necesita pensar una fracción de segundo lo que hará y ese sujeto lo puede ver y saber. Sacudió la cabeza, debe de dejar de pensar…

-No importa lo que hagas, tu muerte es inevitable mujer. Así como la de tus amigos… Serán el primer logro para nosotros, los que llevarán a los Egipcios de nuevo a lo alto.

-¿Por qué…? – Kuroka escupió algo de sangre al decir eso. - ¿Por qué poner al mundo en riesgo por algo que ni los Dioses Egipcios desean ya? Ellos ya han aceptado el estatus Quo del mundo.

-¿Qué sabes tú? No sabes nada… No sabes lo que es vivir relegado, ocultando tus creencias. – Shad se acercó a la Nekomata. – No creas que siempre viví en este lugar y que fui parte de esta comunidad. No… Yo viví una vez en la capital de Egipto, el Cairo. Bella ciudad, pero totalmente infestada por esos extremistas religiosos que promulgan de la palabra de Ala y sus ideas para el mundo. ¿Sabes lo que es gracioso? Que si una vez los católicos eran extremistas, esto se pasó a estos sujetos que creen en el mismos Dios sólo que con un nombre distinto. Ala es el único Dios, bajo ese contexto es que actúan… Incluso contra su propia gente si es que estos tienen creencias religiosas distintas a las de ellos.

Kuroka no supo que decir, sólo se puso en pie. Dejó al sujeto seguir hablando ya que, por alguna razón, esta idea llama su atención.

-Mi padre era un Egipcio, un gran doctor que estudió en la mejor Universidad de Medicina del mundo, se especializaba en la neurología, ya debes de ver de dónde salió mi conocimiento en este campo. Pero él era ateo, no creía en ningún Dios, para él eran solo creencias de gente que trata de justificar sus acciones locas a la voluntad de una fuerza mayor, en parte no lo culpo. – Shad camino un poco alrededor del lugar con Kuroka escuchando todo porque sabe que atacar no va ya que él sabrá que… - Je, bien pensado. Como decía, mi padre era un ateo, pero mi madre era una de las pocas que creía en los antiguos Dioses de Egipto. Una mujer sencilla pero que no era discriminadora a pesar de que muchos lo eran con ella sólo por su religión. Por ello y mucho más, ella nunca tuvo una vida muy feliz… aún así, nunca le deseo mal a nadie. Cuando mi padre la conoció porque ella una vez se encontró con él porque mi abuelo materno sufría de esquizofrenia, se asombró de su gran corazón y no pasó mucho para que ambos se enamoraran. Creyeron que serían felices… y con mi llegada al mundo creyeron más eso. – La mirada melancólica del hombre pasó a una de odio. – Pero… Pero una de las tantas comuniones extremistas que existen en el medio oriente atacaron nuestra casa porque mi madre había dicho en voz abierta que ella no creía en el Dios que ellos predican y mi padre que era ateo… ¿Crees que un país como este que se afianza tanto a sus costumbres aceptaría eso? Los más moderados si no eran su asunto, pero los extremistas no. No pasó mucho para que… un día que volvía de la escuela viera mi hogar hecho pedazos por culpa de una bomba puesta por uno de esos extremistas religiosos. Este aún tras ser apresado dijo que era la voluntad de Ala, que los herejes deben morir por órdenes de Ala… El único Dios.

-Tú…

-Vivir cada día, tras la muerte de mis padres por un loco era difícil. Mis abuelos quienes me tomaron en custodia no vivieron mucho y a mis 15 años me vi forzado a vivir por mi cuenta mientras mi odio hacia esa religión y ese Dios que tanto predican. ¿Sabes lo más gracioso? Es que me gustaría decirles que su Dios está muerto y los que yo creo aún viven en su mayoría. Claro que sin pruebas eso no basta, por ello hago esto. Para mostrar al mundo que el Dios Bíblico y de muchos otros yace muerto. Por ello es que me uní a Lord Aknam luego de que hallara vagando en uno de los tantos pueblos del lugar… cuando me dijo que los Dioses que yo creía eran reales bastó para mí. Al inicio me conformé con sólo seguir sus enseñanzas, pero luego de que dijo que íbamos a mostrar el poder de nuestros Dioses, no me pude negar… estaba más que complacido.

-Sabes que estas actuando igual que los que dices odiar… imponer una religión sobre la otra… eso solo produce guerras. – Kuroka se puso en guardia. – encima de todo, no dudas en demostrar que no tienes ni una pizca de arrepentimiento.

-Ni una, una vez Lord Kahim vuelva. Él mostrará que el Dios Bíblico está muerto, aunque esta cruzada al final perezca ante la Alianza más adelante, ya será tarde… el mundo humano ya sabrá la verdad… Para mí esa es la máxima victoria.

-¡Estás loco! – Kuroka lanzó una ráfaga de magia pero esta fue bloqueada por una pared de tierra que Shad creó. – Poner al mundo entero en riesgo… usar a mi amiga para ello… No puedo perdonar algo tan cruel y estúpido.

-¿Cómo? – el hombre miro con rabia a la chica quien no se mostró amedrentada.

-Entiendo tu dolor, yo perdí a mis padres, pero de los dos… sólo mi madre nos amaba, mi padre era un bastardo que solo uso a mi madre para un experimento aprovechando que ella lo amaba y trató de usarnos a mi hermana y a mí para dicho experimento. Nunca le importamos… Lo odio, odio a ese hombre más que a nada, pero no por ello voy a atacar todo lo relacionado a él para calmar dicho odio… hay más cosas que puedes hacer. Estás tan cegado por tu odio que no lo ves… y por ello. – Poder mágico se empezó a canalizar en Kuroka quien se deshizo de las telas que la fastidiaban de la destrozada casaca y se puso en guardia. - ¡Por ello vas a caer!

Ante la sorpresa de Shad, Kuroka desapareció de su vista sólo para sentir un golpe de ella en su abdomen. La Nekomata había ido hacia él a una velocidad impresionante. Una que en verdad había hecho que este se asuste y más por ver los ojos de esta, eran como los de un depredador.

Kuroka desapareció de inmediato y apareció a un lado de su enemigo y le dio una patada que este apenas bloqueo pero vio como ella desapareció para luego estar encima de él lista para dar una patada estilo hacha que dio en su objetivo, la cabeza de este. Shad sintió como todo su cerebro se vio afectado por la fuerza de la chica… si bien con su ojo puede ver y leer los movimientos que ella planea hacer a futuro, la velocidad a la que ella va es tal que no puede seguirle el ritmo. Es muy rápida…

Kuroka siguió con sus acciones una y otra vez. Estaba usando las mismas runas que Xenovia usa, sólo que con una ligera modificación de su parte para así usar su Senjutsu sin que este se vea afectado por el forzoso uso de magia en su cuerpo. Sentía sus piernas arder por el sobre esfuerzo que aplicaba para correr y moverse, sabe que luego de esto…

-Debo usarlo nya. – Kuroka cargó magia y Youjutsu en su cuerpo a la vez. Una combinación mortal pero que necesita ahora mismo.

La chica se quedó en un lugar luego de golpear por una última vez al tipo quien se quedó más que afectado por lo último ya que se quedó sin aire. Kuroka empezó a dibujar con su dedo varios símbolos, cuando logró terminar su labor, estos brillaron y de la nada varias imágenes de ella aparecieron ante la sorpresa de Shad, así que este es el famoso Youjutsu que usan los Youkai.

Las imágenes de la Nekomata empezaron a ir hacia el tipo quien sabía que solo era ilusiones y nada malo pasará si es que logran… se sorprendió al ver que uno de los golpes dados por una de las ilusiones si le dolió.

-¡Soy usuaria de Senjutsu y Youjutsu! ¡Incluso dentro de mi especie soy especial! ¡Esto es una muestra de lo que pueden hacer juntos! ¡Esas ilusiones ahora son capaces de dañarte!

Shad maldijo que la mujer haya sido capaz de sacar una técnica de esta clase. Nunca esperó que ella fuera capaz de crear algo así sólo por combinar ambos poderes. Las varias imágenes de Kuroka iban al ataque y cómo solo eran imágenes carecen de pensamientos por lo que no sabe que harán o que piensan por lo que sólo le queda estar a la defensiva usando sus hechizos defensivos en base a magia de la tierra.

Creando domos de tierra o muros le servían para esquivar todos los ataques a su persona por parte de Kuroka y sus imágenes. La Nekomata no dejó que sus ilusiones hagan todo el trabajo, usando las runas de velocidad aplicó más magia en estas para ir al ataque y atacar cuando el tipo lograba bloquear ataques por parte de sus ilusiones. Lograr golpearlo y darle más de una vez una patada era más que satisfactorio. Estuvo a punto de ser derrotado hace poco pero ha logrado retornar las riendas y ganar ventaja. Le importa poco las razones de este sujeto, su amiga está en peligro y eso le basta para no tener piedad.

Tras un último golpe hacia él canalizando magia, Kuroka hizo desaparecer las ilusiones para cargar el poder de estas en su mano y crear una gran esfera de Senjutsu con varias pequeñas esferas de fuego azul girando alrededor de esta. Lanzó sin piedad el ataque hacia el humano quien al verlo sólo le quedó ponerse a la defensiva y crear un enorme muro de Tierra con la esperanza de detener el poderoso ataque que lo impacto a pesar de sus esfuerzos.

La esfera de Senjutsu cumplió su cometido, causo una poderosa explosión que sacudió el lugar al mismo tiempo que Kuroka se ponía de rodillas al sentir el cansancio. Las runas en sus piernas dejaron de brillar sólo para que ella de inmediato sienta un dolor horrible, consecuencia de tener sus músculos desgarrados por el flujo forzoso de magia en dicha zona.

-Rayos Xenovia… si que eres una loca por usar algo así en ti. Nunca te volveré a hacer caso… - Kuroka alzó la vista y al ver el resultado de su ataque sólo pudo suponer que… - Mejor busco la salida y…

-¿A dónde crees que vas? – la nekomata no creyó lo que escuchó… no era posible. – Pensar que tenias tal as bajo la manga. – Shad caminaba en medio del humo creado por la explosión del ataque de Kuroka quien no creía lo que sus ojos veían… Uso todo su poder en ese ataque que era su arma secreta.

-¿Cómo…? Eres un humano común… no deberías… haber sobrevivido.

-Cierto, pero no contaste con el hecho de que nosotros sabíamos en que nos metíamos. – Shad se mostró ante la chica y se pudo ver el desastre que era ahora, bajo sus ropas… Kuroka pudo ver marcas… tatuajes en su cuerpo marcados de tal modo que eran como cicatrices…. – Por eso, todos nosotros nos ofrecimos a esto. Estos tatuajes son marcas que hacen un hechizo de repotenciación único. Tiene un uso pero nos permite aumentar un factor de nuestros cuerpos… yo decidí aumentar mi defensa y eso es lo que me permitió sobrevivir al monstruoso ataque que me mandaste.

Kuroka tembló al ver que… estaba sin opciones. Estaba… sin magia, sin ideas…. Eso fue todo lo que tenía y el tipo este sobrevivió por esas marcas mágicas y a la vez que ella no aplicó todo el poder necesario porque creyó que lo que lanzó bastaba. Qué estúpida…

-He de admitirlo… Nunca pensé que me darías tantos problemas Nekomata. Pero hasta aquí llega tu camino. – el Artilugio del Ojo empezó a brillar y esa luz hizo que Kuroka se sienta incapaz de mover un solo músculo. Peor aún… estaba incapacitada de siquiera hablar… ni podía pestañear. – Hay algo más, gracias a mis conocimientos en neurología he sido capaz de crear una técnica que destroza la mente de las personas. Al oír eso, Kuroka se asustó…. ¿Acaso…? – No tienes salida, se acabó.

Shad miro a la nekomata a los ojos y al hacerlo, fue capaz de afectar el cerebro de ella con el poder del ojo. Esto hizo que Kuroka tenga un ataque a su sistema nerviosa de locura… estaban viniendo… Esas imágenes… esos recuerdos…. No… Todo menos eso…

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHH!

Kuroka dio un grito desgarrador al verlo, ver el día en que mato al tipo ese que trató de usarla a ella y su hermana para sus propios fines, cuando la persiguieron como una criminal y la cazaban como un animal salvaje. Todos los momentos difíciles en su vida venían a ella de golpe… el dolor, el odio, la tristeza.

-No…. – Kuroka se tomó la cabeza para dejar de pensar pero era imposible, todo era imposible de detener. – No más… - Ver la cara de decepción de sus amigos… De quienes son su familia por sus pecados. – No me odien… - Ver a su hermana darle la espalda… - Shirone… - Incluso ver como Ise se iba para dejarla sola… - ¡NOOOOO!

Tras ese grito, Kuroka cayó de rodillas con la vista hacia el cielo totalmente vacía, como si todo su cerebro haya sido destruido, como si no hubiera nada en este. Shad vio su obra con una gran sonrisa, parece que logró su meta de hacerse cargo de uno de esos mocosos. No importa que tan fuerte sea uno, la mente es muy sensible y si sabes atacarla… esta Nekomata no se moverá, perdió todo deseo de vivir y luchar.

Justo cuando se iba a dar la vuelta, escuchó el sonido de algo caer al suelo. Cuando vio lo que era, se sintió confundido… Era un Cascabel de color negro. ¿Por qué lo habrá tenido esta chica? Se notaba que aparte de su color, no era nada especial. Se acercó para tomarlo y llevárselo como su trofeo de victoria. Fue justo cuando lo tomo en su mano y lo alzó que… que la mano de Kuroka tomó la suya.

Ese acto lo asustó, ella no debería ser capaz de moverse y de mucho menos poder… los ojos de esta seguían vacíos… pero había algo en ellos… algo que parecía luchar por salir.

En la mente de Kuroka una imagen en especial se repetía una y otra vez, la de su madre con una pequeña Shirone en sus brazos dándole el Cascabel. Al principio este era sin importancia, pero ahora…

 _-Recuerda Kuroka… Debido a tu propia sangre he tenido que sellar todo tu potencial, es demasiado grande para ti y usarlo hará que pierdas noción de lo que eres. Tus instintos salvajes tomarán control de ti._ – la nekomata en frente de ella le sonrió tras poner el Cascabel en su cuello. – _Recuerda, sólo cuando tengas la certeza de que puedes usar tu potencial oculto es que debes ponerte esto en el cuello. Lo lamento mi pequeña, que hayas tenido que ser la que heredó esa maldición de nuestra especia luego de casi 3000 años. Perdóname._

La imagen de esa mujer llorando… No… No quería que su madre llorara, no era su culpa que ella naciera con el gen recesivo de las Nekomata, ese que las hace entrar en un estado de locura. Los Nekomata eran originalmente gatos según el folklore japonés… si vivía cierto tiempo y cumplían ciertas condiciones, su cola se bifurcaba… con los años, los nekomata se hicieron más y más humanos y dejaron el instinto salvaje que alguna vez tuvieron, excepto el del apareamiento, pero si dejaron el instinto animal… el de cazador a un lado, pero este sigue presente en su sangre, pero dormido…. Kuroka es distinta… la primera Nekomata en más de 3000 años…

-Ggggrrrrr… - el gruñido de Kuroka hizo que e Shad se asuste y más al ver que los ojos de este se habían vuelto como los gatos…. Totalmente amarillos y sólo con una pupila rasgada en ellos, además de los caninos que eran filosos, como el de los gatos… - _**¡Nraaaaaaghhh!**_

El poder que Kuroka expulsó lo mandó a volar y lo hizo impactar contra el muro más cercano. Con tanto dolor en su cuerpo, se levantó y pudo ver como la Nekomata tomaba el cascabel en su mano y lo llevaba con cariño a su pecho, debía ser algo valioso para ella.

Kuroka trataba de tener en control ese lado suyo…. Ese que juro nunca dejar salir de nuevo, no luego de que le costó su vida con su hermana. A pesar de que lo hizo por su bien… No debía…

- _Recuerda Kuroka, ese lado es parte de ti. No dejes que te domine, hazlo tuyo algún día… Sé que puedes hacerlo, saca fuerzas de tus recuerdos más felices. Ellos te darán la fuerza para dominarlo._ – la voz de su madre la hizo abrir los ojos con asombro… ¿Recuerdos?

La chica en eso empezó a recordar, el día que conoció a Ise y Ravel, cuando conoció a Ray, Fay y Ayane. Como las detesto en su momento y como discutían pero… pero eran sus amigas, sus valiosas amigas. Los momentos que pasaron juntos… luego la llegada a Kuoh y… el reencuentro con su hermana… todo fue difícil al inicio, el odio hacia ella era más que entendible pero le dolía aún… a pesar de todo… era su hermana, su única familia directa. Cuando empezaron a llevarse mejor sintió que vivía de nuevo, tal vez su pecado nunca se vaya. Pero al menos estaba al lado de su hermana y con el tiempo, ganó más amigos… una familia, algo que creyó imposible en su momento.

Las luchas contra enemigos, peleas tontas entre ellos… todo lo que vivían sólo bastaba para acercarlos más, que el vínculo entre ellos se hiciera más fuerte. No solo ello, gracias a ello es que… que ella al fin a aceptado todo. Su pecado nunca se irá pero aceptará la carga, vivirá con ello porque con ver que su hermana es feliz le basta para saber que hizo lo mejor.

- _ **Shirone…**_ \- Kuroka logró retomar el control apenas, empujando el instinto salvaje en su sangre con fuerza de voluntad. – _**Fay…**_ \- Su amiga, su mejor amiga… debe de salvarla. – _**Aj, Rarity, Akeno, Rias… -**_ Ellas también eran sus amigas, tal vez no se conozcan mucho tiempo pero… son importantes para ella. – _**Ise…**_ \- el nombre del hombre que le dio la oportunidad de una nueva vida.

Kuroka con mucho esfuerzo se puso el cascabel en su cuello y al hacerlo, este soltó un destello negro que envolvió a la chica, de repente el cuerpo de ella cambió un poco. Pelaje negro apareció en sus brazos y piernas hasta el punto que las botas que ella llevaba se destruyeron por la misma energía. El pelaje se extendió más y más hasta que cubrió sus extremidades y algo de su cuerpo, en su cara sólo líneas de este en las mejillas con sus caninos y ojos similares a los de un gato. Lo que tenían en frente era… más un ser humano con dotes de un felino.

-¿Qué te has hecho?

 _ **-Algo que solo yo puedo hacer… -**_ la voz de la chica mostraba algo de poder, uno que venía del fondo de ella. – _**En mi raza, el instinto animal fue suprimido y casi eliminado, dejando sólo ciertos vestigios. Pero hay casos, uno cada miles de años que un nekomata nace con el gen primitivo… ese que nos liga más al felino que hay en nosotros a un nivel mayor. –**_ Kuroka se puso en cuatro patas imitando el estado alerta de un gato o de un felino de caza. – _**Este modo es el nivel 3 y prohibido de mi especie, Wild Instinct.**_

El poder que Kuroka tenía era increíble, sentía sus habilidades físicas llevadas a un nuevo nivel pero… puso una expresión de fastidio porque el lado animal de ella desea tomar el control, no espero que por estar cerca a la muerte y ver esos recuerdos su propia sangre activaría este poder para tenerla a salvo… aunque no hay queja.

-No importa lo que tengas ahora a la mano, eso no te salvará. – Shad trató de leer la mente de Kuroka solo para sentir que… no había nada… no había emoción, ni pensamientos… nada.

Kuroka sonrió al ver que no pudo ver lo que tiene en la cabeza. Era normal, un animal puede tener ciertos vestigios de emoción y hasta un nivel de inteligencia pero nada complejo y profundo como los seres pensantes ya que ellos son más instinto. En este modo, su cerebro parece emular eso a cierto nivel pero por ello puede sentir el conflicto en ella, su instinto y lado racional están luchando para ganar el control. Debe acabar con este combate…

Con un solo impulso, Kuroka apareció en frente de su enemigo que se sorprendió por su nueva velocidad y mayor fue el impacto ya que no le puede leer la mente. Alzó la mano que ya parecía garra para dar un zarpazo preciso en todo el hombro del tipo logrando cortarle la extremidad derecha ante el dolor de este, ningún sentimiento de compasión en la mente de la chica, esta era una batalla a muerte y eso lo tenía ahora más claro. Dio un giro en medio del aire para darle una patada al sujeto que lo mando a otro de los muros del lugar.

Mientras Kuroka caía en 4 en el suelo, Shad se levantó como pudo para pesar sus opciones. Ver que esa mujer se ha hecho más fuertes y para empeorar todo le cortó un brazo… mejor que sea así. Activo el poder del ojo y el poder de este le empezó a dar más fuerza, no sólo eso… el brazo que había perdido volvió hacia él y se pegó… Sólo. Kuroka al ver eso no creía que pasaba, pero podía olerlo… el odio del tipo estaba siendo el alimento de ese Artilugio. Le da más poder a cambio de ese odio… y de…

- _ **¡Detente, estás perdiendo los recuerdos que tienes!**_ **–** Kuroka lo pudo sentir, en este estado era más perceptible y pudo sentirlo, algo en la mente del tipo se había perdido… sus recuerdos, esos de una vida más sencilla. _**\- ¿¡Tan lejos deseas llegar!?**_

-Por supuesto, todo con tal de lograr nuestra meta, esa que acabará con el régimen actual y llevará al mundo a un nuevo camino. Unos recuerdos no son nada… - Shad sintió como varios recuerdos de su infancia se iban mientras tenía este poder activo. En este estado, puede verlo… ver los movimientos de sus enemigos a pesar de que no pueda leer la mente de la chica, ahora puede verlo… puede ver todo, hasta el flujo de energía que la rodea.

Kuroka se puso en guardia y cargó Senjutsu en sus garras para luego ir hacia Shad y dar un zarpazo que este logró esquivar apenas pero bastó para que el tipo trate de dar un golpe a la chica quien uso su mano izquierda para apoyarse en el suelo y dar un giro usandola de punto de apoyo para esquivar el ataque. El golpe pasó de largo pero este daño el piso por donde fue su camino… incluso su fuerza. Sin duda, ese estado es una copia del Balance Breaker… muy inferior pero que tiene su propio mérito. Además que para mantenerla, necesita alimentarse de lo que ellos usan como pago… en este caso recuerdos.

Kuroka optó por dejar que más de su lado salvaje tome control, necesita más instinto que razonamiento. La nekomata dio un grito similar al de un gato yendo al ataque mientras Shad se ponía en posición de defensa, sintiendo como sus recuerdos eran absorbidos por ese ojo pero irá con todo sin importar que.

Kuroka y él se enfrascaron en una lucha rápida de golpes y bloqueos. Para tratar de ganar el poderío sobre el otro, Kuroka sabía que el tipo ahora podía leer sus movimientos a lujo de detalle ya sin importar leer su mente. Shad por su lado esquivaba y bloqueaba con gran precisión los ataques de la Nekoshou, de vez en cuando atacaba pero era cuando veía la oportunidad de hacerlo. Al hacerlo, Kuroka se guiaba por el instinto animal que la rodea, los animales son muy sensoriales en cuestión de peligro… en este estado Kuroka era muy similar a un X-Rounder ya que podía sentir cuando era atacada pero de ahí no iba a más, carecía de las habilidades especiales de uno… aún no lo tenía pero la chica lo sabía, estaba de camino a ser una y todo por haber despertado y controlado en cierto modo este poder.

Kuroka y Shad chocaron puños. El tipo uso su magia ilusoria para desaparecer y tratar de confundir a la chica quien trató de olerlo pero su instinto le dijo que no haga eso, que mejor se deje llevar. Sin poner peros, Kuroka se lanzó al ataque tras dar un salto giratorio en el aire y lanzar a diestra y siniestra en todo el lugar. Piso, paredes, techo… Todo era víctima del ataque desenfrenado de la Nekoshou.

Luego de que una de las esferas impacto una de las columnas, Shad salió de su escondite y creando un gran círculo mágico elevó la tierra del lugar y la empezó a usar como su arma. La magia de tierra era su segunda arma… y la sabía usar muy bien. Kuroka sintió el inminente peligro ir hacia ella en forma de pilares de tierra y similares. Usando la nueva agilidad felina que había adquirido esquivó varios de los impactos de los pilares que fueron hacia ella en el aire, tras pisar tierra notó que más iban hacia ella.

Tras lanzar un par de ráfagas para alentar en algo esas cosas. Para luego correr y tratar de evitar ser impactada por los cubos, bloques que salían de las paredes, etc. Mientras corría y esquivaba, más se fijaba que su cuerpo por inercia se pone en posición para correr en 4 patas. Claro, en este estado ella es más gato. Optó por hacer eso y se sorprendió por la facilidad de correr de este modo, tal vez sea cosa del instinto.

Tras esquivar un último pilar, Kuroka dio un giro en el aire para darse momento físico para aumentar la fuerza de su patada al humano quien alzó un muro de piedra que bloqueó el ataque de la chica pero ella no se rindió. Cargó magia en su mano y la lanzó a su oponente.

Este no se esperó eso y recibió el impacto de lleno en la cara. Kuroka cayó al suelo tras ese ataque al igual que Shad, la chica sintió su pie derecho fracturado por lo último… parece que su cuerpo ya no soporta más este estado desenfrenado. Pero lo mismo puede decir de Shad, se puede ver que el precio que está pagando cada vez es mayor ya que lo puede sentir, sus recuerdos son devorados a una velocidad mayor.

El humano no podía creer que esto esté pasando, este Limit Breaker que les da el poder máximo de los Artilugios a cambio de un pago no está sirviendo como espero… era más que obvio que no está usando todo el poder con la chica ya que aún ahora es incapaz de leer su mente. Ese modo animal que tiene… Fue justo en ese segundo que sintió que… ¿Cómo era su madre…? ¿Cuándo es que nació? Se dio con la horrible sorpresa que los recuerdos más preciados por él eran los que estaban siendo devorados. Ya no recordaba si sus padres y él fueron de paseo, no recordaba cuando es que llegó a este lugar… ya no recordaba… casi nada… sólo su misión… Sólo su misión estaba en su cabeza y el deseo de acabar con la religión Católica y su gente. Ese sentimiento no había sido borrado a pesar de que el recuerdo que lo generó si… Su odio era tal que…

Con un grito de odio puro, Shad empezó a atacar a Kuroka con todo lo que tenía, magia, ilusiones, golpes. Kuroka al ver estado ya desenfrenado del tipo supo que estaba en problemas… al verse nuevamente en un estado complicado, la sangre de Kuroka, el dote animal buscó lo mejor para sobrevivir… una parte del cerebro dormida. La sangre fue a dicha zona y la despertó de su largo letargo… el pulso en la nuca de la chica le indicó lo que debía hacer. La nueva X-Rounder dejó que su nuevo instinto la guíe y eso le permitió esquivar el gran número de pilares de tierra que fueron hacia ella y no sólo ello… podía ver por donde ir para tener un ataque más… preciso hacia su oponente. A pesar del dolor en su pie, la Nekomata optó por la jugada arriesgada y confiar en su nuevo instinto, si Ise puede…. Ella también.

Kuroka corrió sin importarle la herida en su pie con toda la intención de acabar este combate de una vez. Lo que el tipo no sabía o no tomó en cuenta es que… el Senjutsu es un arte que tiene sus beneficios a cambio de estar constantemente en contacto con el poder negativo del ambiente. Sean energías oscuras de cualquier tipo, ella las puede tomar para hacerlas su fuerza… en manos de un novato, es un arma de doble filo pero en ella, una experta, es una gran ventaja y más ahora que sus instintos animales no se ven afectados por esa malicia. Kuroka tomó la energía en el ambiente y al ver varios trozos de roca ir hacia ella e inmediatamente canalizó magia en sus manos y lanzó llamas negras con poder con poder demoniaco en forma de neumáticos y los lanzó en medio de un giro gracias a su nueva agilidad.

El ataque se hizo cargo de las rocas que iban hacia ella ante la sorpresa de Shad quien sabía que esta mujer no se iba a rendir de ningún modo, la tiene a sólo unos metros de él. Debe usar su último truco, sabe que con esto… la detendrá.

Kuroka ya estaba a sólo tres metros del sujeto y empezó a cargar poder en su mano para darle en el corazón y acabar de una vez este combate. Justo cuando lo tuvo en rango de ataque, un trozo de roca se cruzo en su camino pero no afecto en nada su movimiento ya que sólo cortó un segundo su campo de visión… Pero tras ver de nuevo a su enemigo, se vio con la sorpresa de quien tenía en frente no era él… era….

 _ **-Shirone…**_ -Kuroka de detuvo su ataque a unos centímetros del pecho de su hermana… Sólo para sentir que su X-Pulse le decía que era una trampa y ella lo captó muy tarde, era más que obvio que su hermana no estaba aquí pero… - _ **¡Agh! –**_ Kuroka sintió como algo atravesaba su estómago, una estaca hecha de tierra… _**\- Malita sea… -**_ la chica miró la zona afectada y maldijo su estupidez, sus emociones…

-Je, gata estúpida. – Lo que vio al alzar la vista fue a Shad sonriéndole. – Dejaste que tu amor por tu hermana nuble tu juicio y aun sabiendo que era una ilusión te detuviste, perdiste tu única oportunidad de ganar.

 _ **-No… El que perdió eres tú… quien ya no tiene recuerdos de quienes una vez amó… -**_ Las palabras de la chica hicieron que el sujeto extienda la mano y crear una estaca de piedra para acabar con ella sólo para no poder moverse más. - _**¿Creíste…. Que no…. Tendría… un plan?**_

-¿Qué…? ¿¡Qué me has hecho!? – el tipo vio alrededor del lugar una neblina… una neblina púrpura que rodeaba el lugar… - Eso es…

 _ **-Soy de técnica… uso más mi ingenio para ganar, como tú….**_ –Kuroka alzó la mano derecha y cargo poder en ella. - _**¡Sólo que yo no pierdo tiempo en alardear!**_

La mano de Kuroka atravesó el pecho del tipo sin piedad, Shad vio con horror como llegaba su final… a manos de esta mujer que…. ¿Qué era lo que hacía? ¿Por qué lo hacía…? ¿Había algo tras todo esto? ¿Quién… era….? Kuroka sacó su mano del pecho del tipo quien cayó al suelo de espaldas ya sin vida… con la sangre saliendo por el orificio que Kuroka hizo en su pecho.

Kuroka vio el cadáver del tipo sin ninguna emoción, entiende el motivo de su odio, pero no puede dejar que eso guíe a uno… Pudo tomar otro camino… Uno mejor… Tal vez ayudar a otros con el conocimiento que tenía, pero no esto… No querer traer algo que destruirá el balance de todo… Kuroka sacó de su estómago la estaca que había y al hacerlo se puso la mano izquierda en la herida para detener en algo la sangre que salía de este como un chorro… Se tambaleó un poco al caminar un poco, la sangre que perdía más el cansancio general… La vista era nublosa, cada paso que daba era más pesado que el otro… Tras dar uno más cayó al suelo boca abajo sin poder hacer nada…

- _ **Nya… ¿Aquí llego…? –**_ Las facciones felinas de la chica volvían a su modo normal al mismo tiempo que perdía la conciencia… - Fay…. Todos…. Lo siento….

Kuroka cerró los ojos al ser presa del cansancio y la pérdida de sangre… Su X-Pulse de inmediato comandó a las células sanguíneas en trabajar para cerrar la herida y en el Ki de ella para tenerla con vida… La chica estaba fuera de combate por ahora.

Ante el desconocimiento de todos, el Artilugio de Shad desapareció de su cuerpo sin vida… Este ya no necesitaba nada de este cadáver, debe volver al sarcófago.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, en Kuoh… Koneko, quien estaba leyendo algo mientras el resto conversaba de algunos temas, sintió una opresión en el pecho… Esa sensación… su hermana… algo le había pasado a Kuroka… Ella lo sabía, el nexo entre ambas se había hecho fuerte y… O quizás sólo sean cosas suyas… Ojalá sea eso… Ojalá.

* * *

En el salón ritual donde Fay estaba luchado por mantener el hechizo que haga que este sea más lento, la maga sintió algo raro… como si alguien le pidiera perdón… Fue en eso que pensó en Kuroka por alguna razón. Algo le había pasado a su amiga, ella lo sabía…

 **-Veo que uno de ellos al final perdió.** – la voz de Kahim la sacó de sus pensamientos. Vio que en el sarcófago, en el orificio donde era el lugar del ojo… Este apareció como por arte de magia. El espíritu miró el objeto varios segundos para luego sonreír al ver que… **\- Jajajaja, ya veo… con que eso pasó. Tu amiga, la Nekomata ganó su combate pero quedó muy herida.**

 **-** ¿Kuroka…? – la maga trató de mostrarse muy afectada, por ello es que sintió que… - ¿Cómo…?

 **-Me lo dijo… estos artículos tienen los recuerdos de quienes son sus usuarios y debo de admitir que el chico ese tenía mucho talento para usar esta cosa para haber puesto a tu amiga al borde de la muerte. Lástima que su odio lo cegó… Ver que odiar a toda una religión porque te quitaron tu familia es algo que no ha cambiado, es más… hasta es entendible.**

-¿De qué hablas?

 **-¿Crees que quienes fueron atacados por la religión católica en su momento no odiaron a ese Dios, a su religión? Niña, el odio es algo muy fácil de sembrar y este crece aún más fácilmente cuando le das motivos. Ver como hay gente que comete masacres en nombre de un Dios ya muerto, es algo que me da risa y demuestra la idiotez humana… Cosa que no ha cambiado en estos años.**

-No te creas la gran cosa, tú eres tan humano como nosotros.

 **-Verdad, pero yo a menos si tengo Dioses quienes ven mis actos… los que le rezan al Dios de Israel… ya no pueden. –** La maga afiló la mirada al oír eso, se está burlando. – **Además, yo voy más allá de un mortal niña…Yo ya pisé territorio divino.**

Fay se concentró en lo suyo, ya harta de oír lo que este tipo está diciendo… Ojalá que… Kuroka salga de esto… Así como el resto.

* * *

-¿Qué fue eso? Sentí como Kuroka nos pedía perdón… - Akeno miró a todas las direcciones existentes porque jura haber escuchado a la Nekomata.

- _ **Sabes niña, te ayudaría a resolver este misterio tan intrigante… ¡Si no tuvieras a una manada de Esfinges yendo por nuestros cuellos!**_

El grito de Innis hizo que Akeno retome su paso de tener que correr a gran velocidad por culpa de esas bestias que ya la llevan persiguiendo varios minutos, se atrevería a decir que lleva aquí ya casi una hora en todo esto. Debido que volar no era conveniente debido al poco espacio de los pasillos en el lugar, la chica optó por seguir corriendo. De vez en cuando lanzaba una que otra ráfaga de truenos a esas cosas para luego retomar su avance ya que al matar a uno, dos más aparecen en reemplazo.

-Rayos… son peores que ese club de fans en mi escuela.

 _ **-Aunque tienen una cosa en común… bueno dos. Son persistentes y animales.**_ – Akeno contuvo la risa que quiso dar luego de la ligera broma de Innis para luego soltar otra ráfaga de rayos al enemigo.

Lo raro de todo esto que la relación entre ambas era mejor, si bien en su primer encuentro fue hostil y trato de usarla… tras vivir con ella este tiempo la ha llegado a aceptar como parte de ella… aunque su sarcasmo es a veces muy molesto.

Tras dar una vuelta a la esquina que tenía en frente, se vio con una puerta… Ok, hay dos opciones… o cruza esa puerta, que obviamente la llevará a luchar con alguien, o se encarga de repeler a esas cosas….

 _ **-Creo que la opción es más que obvia mi otra yo. –**_ Akeno le tuvo que dar a la razón a su otra yo y se puso en marcha para atravesar esa puerta tras dejar atrás a esas bestias que ya la tenían más que harta.

Al verse relativamente a salvo, al menos por ahora, Akeno tomó un respiro sólo para escuchar otro gruñido... Maldición, justo cuando creyó que se había salvado. Se dio la vuelta totalmente lista para atacar sólo para darse con la sorpresa de que lo que tenía en frente no eran esas esfinges sino un enorme perro de tres cabezas… Un Cerbero.

-¿Qué hace uno de los guardianes del infierno aquí? – Akeno se fijó en el lugar donde estaba ahora, era similar al lugar donde estuvieron antes de ser separados

 _ **-Sabes… tal vez debas fijarte en su acompañante.**_ –Akeno se fijó en que había un gran león que tenía un cuello muy largo. - _**¿Un híbrido de león con un braquiosaurio?**_

-Un serpopardo… - Akeno no creía lo que veía, tenía a dos bestias mitológicas de origen distinto juntas y…

-Veo que mi oponente es una bella mujer… Bien por mí. – En medio de ambas criaturas, uno de los tipos que se llevaron a Fay y Mana estaba sentado sobre una roca como si nada. – Es un gusto preciosa, soy Marik y seré tu pareja en este baile que tendremos.

-Genial… un tipo de esta clase es mi oponente, vaya suerte la mía… - Akeno se preparó para la batalla que venía, sea lo que vaya a pasar… no puede perder.

* * *

Insertar canción: Itsumo Itsudemo [TV Edit.] – Ai Maeda

Al iniciar la canción, vemos un cielo nocturno que se puede ver algunas estrellas fugases para que la cámara baje hasta donde se encuentra Issei mostrando su espalda hacia ella, quien estaba viéndolas mientras que Le Fay se aparece para llamarlo mientras que en un flash de luz se cambia a una escena donde estaba la chica mencionada, pero en un semblante triste en su rostro.

 _Asu e mukau kisha wa togireta REERU de_

( **Ese tren que va hacia el mañana, va hacia a un riel incompleto** )

Mientras las letras de la canción son interpretadas, podemos ver que donde se encuentra Le Fay, quien sigue triste, está lloviendo y comienza a caminar sin ningún rumbo en mente para que diversas gotas de lluvia se mezclen con su rostro para ver que algunas personas que conoce se alejan de ella.

 _Mou furikaeru bakari tomadou watashi_

( **Y cada vez que me doy vuelta, comienzo a dudar** )

Y de repente se detiene al ver que detrás de ella no se encuentra nadie para que su alrededor comience a cambiar a un lugar completamente oscuro haciendo que ella se ponga en posición fetal para que comience a derramar lágrimas ya que no había nadie quien la ayude.

 _Te to te tsunagi awase issho ni hashiru to_

( **Corriendo de la mano juntos** )

Pero de repente se puede ver que el lugar comienza a iluminarse para que levante su mirada hacia Issei, quien llega para extenderle una de su mano para que le ayude mientras jadeaba ya que la estaba buscando, pero no solo para sorpresa de Le Fay quien puede ver a Rias, Akeno, Kuroka, Mana, Aj y Rarity quien estaba detrás del castaño con una sonrisa mientras que la rubia toma la mano del castaño sonriente.

 _Sou ookina chikara ga daseru no wa naze?_

( **Sí, ¿cómo se puede crear un gran poder?** )

Mientras que Issei ayuda a levanta a Le Fay, quien al estar de pie repentinamente abraza al castaño para sorpresa de Rias, Akeno y Kuroka quienes tienen sentimientos hacia el portador de la Boosted Gear quien se sonroja por la acción de la rubia para poner su mirada a la distancia mientras ven las pirámides de Guiza y la Esfinge y una densa luz aparece para iluminar toda la pantalla.

 _Itsumo, itsumo, itsu demo_

( **Siempre, siempre, y como siempre** )

Para cambiar de escena hacia una especie de fuente de sodas para que Issei disfrute una comida mientras que las chicas tienen una conversación típica mientras que vemos a Le Fay recordando algunas cosas tanto con el castaño y sus conocidos.

 _Tsuuji atteru kara_

( **Estamos conectados** )

Mientras se hace un cambio de escena, podemos ver cómo conoció a Issei, luego a Mana, cuando se pudo encontrarse de nuevo con el castaño, pero ahora tiene un grupo más grande, cuando vio a su hermano y diversos momentos con sus amigas que conoce por el tiempo que ha estado viajando.

 _Itsumo, itsumo, doko demo_

( **Siempre, siempre y donde sea** )

Mientras que se cambia la escena en una densa nube de arena, se puede ver a Le Fay quien ve momentáneamente a las demás mientras estaban conversando algunas cosas en una fogata para que la rubia camine hacia otra dirección mediante que están en alguna parte del desierto en la fría noche en dicho lugar por el cambio de clima que ocurren en mencionados lugares por el denso calor que reciben.

 _Tonde ikeru wa_

( **Podré volar allí** )

Para que Le Fay con una sonrisa se aleja de las demás mientras que busca a alguien que es parte del grupo quien se encuentra un tanto alejado del resto.

 _Itsumo, itsumo, itsu demo_

 _(_ _ **Siempre, siempre, y como siempre**_ _)_

Ahora vemos a Issei quien disfruta el paisaje nocturno del cielo para que detrás de ella se puede ver a Le Fay quien llega mientras el castaño, aún sentado se voltea a verla.

 _Minna ga soba ni iru_

( **Todos se encuentran cerca** )

Y con una sonrisa, Issei ve que Le Fay se acerca hasta donde se encuentra el castaño mientras le dice que la cena ya se encuentra lista y lo esperan las demás.

 _Kitto, kitto, dare demo_

( **Tal vez, tal vez a nadie más** )

Pero Issei dice que se quedara un momento para disfrutar la vista que presencia en el cielo para que Le Fay pueda alzar su mirada para ver lo mismo que se ve el castaño haciéndola sonreír apegándose al cuerpo del portador del Boosted Gear para su sorpresa y se sonroja al notar que la rubia toma uno de sus brazos para disfrutar juntos lo que ven en el cielo.

 _Hitori janai wa_

( **Solo pueda estar** )

Para ver la lluvia de las estrellas fugases mientras que la cámara se aleja un tanto de ellos para mostrar la espalda de Issei y Le Fay quien seguían viendo lo que mostraba el cielo mientras que la música de fondo se termina.

* * *

 **Ojo Maldito: El ojo es uno de los más tecnicos de los 7 objetos debido a la facultad de permitirle al portador de ver la mente del oponente. Su gran habilidad tiene un precio, los recuerdos del usuario se van borrando poco a poco. Como uno de los siete, le otorga al portador la habilidad de eliminar el limitante cerebral común de los humanos conocido como Limit Breaker.**

 **Wild Instint o Estado 3 Nekomata: Kuroka nació con una fuerte carga de genes recesivos de su especie, haciendola la primera Nekomata capaz de volver a sus instintos salvajes como felino aparte de su epoca de apariamiento generando un cambio de energía y apariencia en ella. Debido a ello, sus genes despertaron la X-Region de ella, volviendola una X-Rounder. En ese estado, Kuroka combina la agilidad felina con sus técnicas, volviandola un rival de cuidado.**


	134. Más allá del Engaño

**Otro cap, admito que ha sido de las batallas más dificiles de escribir para mi, el uso de tecnicas y demás me cuesta un poco más que el escribir un combate directo. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

 **Sekiryuutei Supremo**

 **Arco 10: The Prophet of the Crimson Sunset**

 **Capítulo 134: Más allá del Engaño**

Insertar canción: Minami – SWITCH (TV edit.)

Mientras que suena unos acordes de guitarra, rápidamente vemos las tres formas perfectas de los Cosmic Packs dentro del Balance Breaker del Boosted Gear, el Perfect Alfa Stardust Dragon, el Perfect Gamma Nova Dragon y el Perfect Beta Meteoric Dragon hasta que se ve a Issei quien estaba viendo desde su perfil izquierdo y los abre para ver fijo a la cámara.

 _Switch on, Switch on~…_

Cuando se comienzan y luego de que se entonen las primeras letras de la canción de fondo, Issei muestra su Boosted Gear quien lo activa desde dicha Longinus que emana una enorme luz que cambia la escena hasta que se ve el título de la historia dentro entre diversas luces y líneas digitales.

 _Ashita no kimi wo mamoru, zettai ni makketakunai!_

( **Voy a proteger tu mañana, ¡te juro que no voy a perder!** )

Mientras que el título de la historia desaparece entre diversas luces, en una nueva escena podemos ver a Issei que cargando tiene una especie de bolso para caminar hacia el horizonte, pero se detiene momentáneamente para ver hacia atrás y ve que Rias sorpresivamente se apega del brazo izquierdo del castaño quien recibe el gesto con una sonrisa.

 _Afureteku ai no hikari nobasatsu ni gyutto… dakishimete!_

( **No dejes ir la desbordante luz del amor y abrázala… ¡muy fuerte!** )

Pero para la sorpresa de Issei, Akeno apasionadamente se apega de la espalda del castaño y el brazo libre que es el derecho lo toma Kuroka para que hagan una lucha de tres bandas por el castaño quien estaba entre sudando nervioso mientras que la disputa por el joven estaba siendo vista por Aj y Rarity mientras que, a la distancia, Le Fay ve como el líder del grupo a pesar de lo que presencia levanta su pulgar en señal de aprobación hacia la rubia.

Mientras que suena un solo de guitarra eléctrica, podemos ver que Le Fay, quien sonrió al ver la aprobación de Issei, mueve su mano izquierda y pone un rostro serio para concentrarse y cierra sus ojos, pero a su lado se aparece la cuarta onda maldita, The Prophet, Fidchell. Pero la escena se cambia mediante que se levanta una gran cantidad de arena mientras se ve en otra como si fuera el espejo de la chica rubia, siendo una chica de piel morena y de cabellos oscuros y viste un vestido corto beige claro, quien es la amiga de ella llamada Mana. Quien se quita parte del velo para revelar su rostro con sus ojos azules mientras que ve el cielo nocturno en el desierto egipcio mientras que la cámara va hacia tomar el paisaje del mismo y se aparece una luz para un cambio de escena.

 _Kakushitetara hajimaranai yo_

( **Sí te esconderás, no va a comenzar** )

Que ahora en la nueva escena que se muestra, podemos ver a Rean junto con Azazel, Michael y Sirzechs quienes tienen una reunión en base a una foto tomada en uno de los paisajes de Egipto que es un desierto cercano a las pirámides de Guiza y la Gran Esfinge.

 _Jibun no koto ukeiretara_

( **Debes aceptar quien realmente eres** )

Para que se cambie a una en donde se ve a Issei junto con Rias, Akeno, Kuroka, Rarity, Aj quienes se encuentran dentro de la capital de dicho país, El Cairo. Mientras que hacen un tour liderados por Le Fay y Maya quienes se encuentran hablando sobre lo ocurrido que la morena de cabellos castaño oscuro está muy aterrada.

 _Daijoubu sarakedashite_

( **No te preocupes, muéstralo todo** )

Para ver que una serie de jeroglíficos en una pared que les muestra Maya mientras que Issei y las chicas miran detalladamente, en especial Le Fay, sobre una cierta historia que se vincula a lo que la amiga de la descendiente de Morgana Le Fay la tiene tan alterada.

 _Itsudatta hora kagayakeru_

( **Y como siempre, ¡mira! Está brillando** )

Mientras que Le Fay sigue observando los jeroglíficos mientras que cerca estaba Issei quien estaba intrigado, los espíritus de Skeith quien se emana desde el cuerpo del castaño y de Fidchell desde de la maga rubia para que brillen llamando la atención de los presentes y el piso donde estaban los dos portadores de la onda maldita cedía para que ambos caigan al abismo.

 _Sou mune no oku kitsuiteru…_ _(Kitsuiteru)_

( **Sí, todo está apilado en lo profundo del corazón [Apilado]** )

Mientras que las demás aterradas ven como su amiga y su amigo/amor cayeron sin ningún aviso por lo anterior, ahora vemos a Le Fay quien estaba flotando en el aire para ver que diversos destellos de luces hacen alusión que se encuentra en el espacio, pero se estaba cayendo y extiende su mano para que alguien la rescate y ve que es tomada haciendo que su rostro se sonroje.

 _Shoujiku kimi no kimochi (Twinkle your heart)_

( **Tus verdaderos sentimientos [Brilla tu corazón]** )

Pues al ver quien rescataba a Le Fay era Issei quien toma su mano para rescatarla de su caída al vacío mientras se abrazan para que lentamente estén de pie aun abrazados pero la rubia sigue abrazándolo como no hubiera un mañana para ella, pero el castaño termina el abrazo mientras nota que en un espacio oscuro hay diversas luces que lo están viendo a ambos alarmándose que pueda ocurrir algo.

 _Tsutaite, zenbu oshiete!_

( **¡Reúnelos y dímelos todos!** )

Para que un aura dorada se haga presente ante los dos haciendo que Issei muestre su Boosted Gear mientras que se emana de su cuerpo una luz roja carmesí para que active su Balance Breaker y choque de lleno con la luz dorada haciendo una gran luz que ilumina toda la pantalla.

 _Ashita no kimi wo mamoru, zettai ni makketakunai!_

( **Voy a proteger tu mañana, ¡te juro que no voy a perder!** )

Y haciendo un cambio de escena, podemos ver a Rias y Akeno que hacen un ataque mágico combinado del poder de la destrucción y de relámpagos, Kuroka haciendo un ataque de Senjutsu y finalmente Aj y Rarity muestre en su respectivo traje de batalla, Incandescent Force y Preocius Gem haciendo ataques mágicos basados en su elemento hacia diversos enemigos que las rodean.

 _Egao no mahou wa sekai kaeru_

( **La magia de una sonrisa puede cambiar al mundo** )

Ahora con Mana quien está siendo protegida por Le Fay quien prepara un hechizo para defenderse ante los enemigos mientras que ellas tienen un rostro serio, se cambia a una sonrisa para ver que Issei llega a defenderlas mientras que tenía el Balance Breaker del Boosted Gear activado mientras hacía varios cambios de modo con el Cosmos Packing Tri System en su forma perfecta.

 _Furetara kyori wa zero ne kirameki mezamete yuku_

( **Sí podemos tocar una distancia de cero, despertará y brillará** )

Que, en otra escena, podemos ver un hombre que comienza a emanar un aura dorada como el sol para que Issei haga su rugir mientras que materializa la armadura, pero su aura está ahora de un carmesí escarlata para ir de lleno ante su contrincante quien choca su ataque y un gran destello de luz se aparece en la escena para que se cambie y se nota a Issei quien estaba mirando al cielo.

 _Afureteku ai no hikari nobasatsu ni gyutto… dakishimete!_

( **No dejes ir la desbordante luz del amor y abrázala… ¡muy fuerte!** )

Pero de un abrazo fuerte por parte de las chicas que tienen sentimientos por él culmina su mirada mientras que Mana, junto con Aj y Rarity les avisan para seguir su camino e Issei, con una sonrisa va hacían donde se encuentran con las chicas mientras que la cámara estaba detrás de ellos en un terreno cercano al desierto mientras se levanta rápidamente hacia el cielo culminando la música de fondo.

* * *

En el lugar, Akeno miraba con detenimiento al tipo que era su enemigo. Por apariencia pura diría que no sería un problema si es que no tuviera a un Cerbero y un Serpopardo de mascotas. Lo más raro era que las bestias se mostraban muy… mansas y hasta tranquilas cuando en realidad son bestias indomables en la mayoría de casos y muy feroces.

Ver como el gran can guardián de las puertas del infierno abría la fauce de una de sus cabezas la hizo prepararse. Alzó vuelo al ver una de las ráfagas de fuego ir hacia ella y con un movimiento ágil de su parte esquivó la dicha esfera para luego dar un ataque eléctrico al animal quien se mostró más que afectado por el reciente impacto.

Luego de ello, fue el turno del Serpopardo en atacar. El león de gran cuello no tenía que hacer demasiado para acercar su boca a la chica quien de inmediato lanzó varias ráfagas de magia al animal para tenerlo al margen pero este las mordía y hasta se las tragaba como si se tratara de su alimento. Al ver ello, Akeno optó por lanzar ataques más pequeños pero dirigidos al cuerpo de la bestia al ver que atacar a la cabeza no haría ninguna ganancia.

Akeno lanzó sus ataques para luego alejarse del animal, que se quejó por el ataque, para luego pisar tierra y cargar electricidad en su mano y ponerla en el suelo para crear una fuerte corriente eléctrica en la zona donde estaba el enemigo. El Serpopardo se vio muy afectado por el ataque de Akeno, ella por su parte se tuvo que poner de nuevo en guardia ya que el Cerbero de lanzó al ataque esta vez usando sus grandes garras para tratar de darle.

Con un salto a un lado, la chica logró salir de ahí sólo con unos rasguños en su ropa ocasionados por el viento que esa garra generó. Akeno dio un par de saltos más para esquivar las bolas de fuego que venían hacia ella desde arriba, pelear con un ser de una cabeza era difícil y con tres… lo será aún más.

-Si, ese perro es tan molesto como lo recuerdo. – La chica recordó el incidente con Kokabiel y como este trajo consigo al enorme animal. – Suerte que ya tengo experiencia en este rubro y que soy más fuerte.

 _ **-Entonces demuéstralo. –**_ a las palabras de Innis, Akeno creó una lanza de luz y la lanzó al aire.

La lanza al alcanzar cierta altura se volvió un número casi ilimitado de lanzas más pequeñas que fueron al impacto contra el enorme can quien recibió una de esas lanzas en un ojo de sus tres cabezas. Soltó un gran rugido de dolor y de rabia, abrió la boca para lanzar una gran llamarada a la chica quien alzó vuelo. En un movimiento rápido, Akeno cargó poder para crear una especie de escudo.

Las llamas del can impactaron al escudo que por la misma fuerza del ataque empezó empujarla hacia atrás pero con un solo cambio en la posición de sus manos, Akeno redirigio las llamas hacia donde estaba el Serpopardo. El animal recibió el impacto de las llamas del Cerbero en todo su cuerpo y empezó a gritar de dolor. Eso bastó para que el can deje de atacar y se enfoque en usar más sus garras para tratar de hacer un daño real pero las tres esferas de luz en frente de sus tres cabezas y la obvia explosión que hubo al estallar esas tres al frente suyo hizo que este caiga al suelo con las cabezas casi destruidas. El Serpopardo por su lado estaba en su lugar totalmente inmóvil… parece que pereció ante el poder de las llamas.

Akeno sabía que hace unos meses, esta hazaña hubiera sido imposible sola pero se ha entrenado para usar la luz de manera consciente sin tener que mezclarlo con su electricidad y además de que gracias a su nexo con Innis, puede distribuir mejor su poder y no gastar tanta magia. Si bien antes esta batalla hubiera terminado de otro modo, ella está en un nuevo nivel también.

-Bravo, magnífico. – las palmadas del sujeto ese, la hicieron mirar en su dirección. Ver como él no se había movido ni un centímetro de su sitio era… se le ve muy confiado. – Veo que no sólo eres bella, sabes como pelear de manera elegante.

-¿Qué harás ahora? Tus bestias están derrotadas. – Akeno creó una lanza de luz para luego cargarla de electricidad. – Sal de mi camino, no eres un rival para mí.

-Lo sé, eso lo sé muy bien. – Marik se mostraba muy calmado al decir eso, como si no tuviera importancia de que… la estén muertos. – Pero la batalla no ha acabado aún linda, aún siguen en pie de lucha. – el hombre levantó un poco el cetro que llevaba en mano y el brillo que salió de este era… terrorífico.

El brillo duró unos segundos pero bastó para cumplir su meta. De repente, ante la sorpresa de Akeno… las bestias que creyó haber derrotado se empezaron a levantar. Esa vista la hizo sudar frío, eso no era posible. Ambas bestias se pusieron en pie y soltaron un poderoso rugido, uno que le sacó más de un tic nervioso.

- _ **Parece que no será tan sencillo como creímos. –**_ Innis analizaba todo con calma, ese cetro… - _**Ya veo, si fueran seres racionales se hubieran quedado en su lugar esperando la muerte pero no… él los obliga a levantarse.**_

 _-¿Qué…? –_ Akeno en eso recordó la habilidad del cetro, controlar a las personas o a otros seres que estén en su rango de poder controlar. – No… los fuerzas a luchar yendo contra su dolor y agonía.

-Jajajaja, es correcto. Maravilloso ¿Verdad? – Marik se mostró más que complacido y feliz de ver a sus bestias levantarse para seguir la lucha. – Son las mascotas perfectas, ambas fueron un regalo del benefactor de Aknam y… decir que el poder de control del cetro en ellos los vuelven armas de ataque únicas.

-Bastardo… Eso es inhumano, los fuerzas a luchar aún sabiendo que están moribundos. – Akeno apretó los puños con rabia al ver que… para él, esos animales eran sólo armas que deben pelear hasta morir.

Lanzó sin piedad una ráfaga eléctrica hacia el humano quien ni se molestó en moverse, eso era porque el Serpopardo se puso en el camino del ataque y lo recibió así como así, actuó de escudo. Akeno no creyó lo que vio, fue en ese segundo de duda que recibió el impacto de la embestida del can del Inframundo en todo su cuerpo, el impacto con uno de los muros del lugar le hizo sentir un enorme mareo producto del impacto de su cabeza con dicha estructura.

 _ **-Ooh, eso dolió… ¡No debiste bajar la guardia!**_ – Akeno sabía que su otro yo tenía razón, cometió un error pero al ver como ese felino protegió al sujeto ese sin importar su salud o sus heridas… _**\- están siendo controlados, no pueden hacer nada contra esa cosa aunque quieran.**_

Akeno se levantó con pesar, no tuvo tiempo para decir algo ya que el Serpopardo fue tras ella. Alzó vuelo como pudo y logró esquivar apenas el ataque de la bestia que tras dar su zarpazo creó una onda de viento que la desequilibró unos segundos. Segundos que bastaron para que el can se lance al ataque con la boca de una de sus cabezas.

Akeno de inmediato envolvió todo su cuerpo en electricidad e hizo que la corriente eléctrica lo recorra para que bien esa cosa la toque, sienta una buena descarga. Dicho y hecho, al momento que el Cerbero tuvo a Akeno en una de sus bocas, la corriente eléctrica lo mandó a volar lejos de ella debido a que recibió todo el impacto eléctrico en su interior. Cayó al suelo debido a la fuerza eléctrica y al daño hecho… todo mientras Akeno trataba de recuperar en algo el aliento.

La chica estuvo tan centrada en ello que no sintió cuando el Serpopardo saltó hacia ella para dar un zarpazo, cuando lo notó ya era muy tarde para hacer algo más que defenderse creando una barrera defensiva que logró bloquear el ataque a su persona en su mayoría pero no impidió que fuera mandada al suelo.

El impacto de su cuerpo con el suelo fue tal que tras el impacto inicial, rebotó tres veces más antes de quedarse quieta. Sobra decir que Akeno sentía un dolor casi indescriptible. Escupió sangre al sentir el ardor en su cuerpo… fácilmente tenía unos huesos rotos. Trató de ponerse en pie solo para sentir que su ala estaba rota… no podrá seguir volando usando sus alas de demonio.

-Veo que en verdad lo tienes difícil linda. – Marik seguía en su lugar, viendo toda la batalla como si fuera algo divertido. – Jejeje, admito que no espere que durarías tanto.

-Ugh… Bastardo. – Akeno se puso de pie como pudo y se mantuvo así, tratando de tomar aire. – Eres un cobarde, no luchas tus batallas.

-¿Por qué hacerlo? Tengo el modo perfecto de hacer que otros luchen por mi. – Mostró su cetro y sonrió de un modo más… demencial. – Así si es divertido pelear. Puedes hacer lo que te plazca sin la necesidad de mancharte las manos.

Ambos animales se pusieron de pie y rodearon a la chica pero no la atacaron como espero que harían. Sólo se le quedaron viendo, como indicando que no iría a ningún lado.

-Es un modo más listo y fácil de ganar peleas, en vez de estarte esforzando. De luchar una y otra vez arriesgando tu vida, lo mejor es mandar a alguien o varios para que hagan tu trabajo. Es más sencillo…

-Y más cobarde… - Akeno dijo eso por pura inercia ya que sentía que en verdad el tipo no le importa usar a otros con tal de lograr sus metas.

-Piensa lo que quieras. – Marik miro su cetro para luego hablar. - ¿Cómo crees que las batallas luego de la creación de estas cosas se ganaban? Usando a los soldados como muñecos, que vayan a luchar sin que tengan el miedo de la muerte. Si estaban heridos o casi muertos, ellos seguirían luchando ya que el general que poseía el cetro así lo ordenaba.

El can rugió para luego atacar a Akeno quien puso su mano en el suelo para crear un gran pilar de electricidad que detuvo el avance enemigo mientras que miraba al otro lado del lugar ya que el Serpopardo iba al ataque esta vez aprovechando su gran cuello para tratar de morder a Akeno. Ella sólo se dio un impulso al costado, logrando esquivar por los pelos los dientes de esa cosa. Tras rodar unos segundos en el suelo, la chica lanzó una ráfaga de electricidad al animal quien no se mostró afectado por el ataque, al contrario… se veía más furioso que nunca.

Akeno se puso de pie y sacó una de sus alas de caído para reemplazar la de demonio que se rompió y tomar vuelo de modo inmediato. Ya en el aire lanzó varias lanzas de luz al animal, quien aún tras recibirlas seguía atacando. El felino abrió de nuevo la boca y soltó un aire que parecía tóxico pero lo que Akeno no espero es que este lo escupa hacia ella. No lo vio como una gran amenaza pero se vio más que equivocada al notar que el Cerbero había lanzado una esfera de fuego de sus bocas y al entrar en contacto con el gas que el Serpopardo escupió… explotó en frente de la chica quien impactó uno de los muros para luego caer al suelo totalmente herida y con varias quemaduras en su cuerpo.

-¡Jajajaja, increíble! ¡La combinación fue más que genial y no te la esperaste! – Marik rio con más fuerza al ver como Akeno escupió sangre. – En instancias normales, esos dos no hubieran sido capaces de tal ataque combinado porque no tienen el nivel de razonamiento para siquiera pensar en trabajar en equipo.

Akeno se puso de pie para luego sentir como sus huesos tronaban. Se fijo en su hombro y lo tenía fuera de lugar, justo ahora le debe pasar esto. Con algo de esfuerzo y algo del conocimiento que tomó en caso de heridas de esta clase, Akeno puso su hombro en su lugar correcto. Tras sentir el hueso en su lugar de nuevo y además de tener que soportar su propio grito de dolor, Akeno se puso de pie… nunca antes la habían lastimado tanto.

-Oh, veo que eres más resistente de lo que creí. – Marik se sorprendió al ver a la chica ponerse de pie. – Se ve que no eres como los demás demonios que tras verse en un aprieto, se desesperan.

Akeno no dijo nada, no estaba en el humor de hacer algo así. Analizó sus heridas de modo rápido y supo que con como están las cosas, necesitará usar eso pero no le durará mucho.

-Aún no capto una cosa… ¿Qué ganas con esto? – Akeno hizo la pregunta al mismo tiempo que miraba de reojo a las dos bestias cerca de ella. – No tiene lógica…

-No hay mucha… En verdad sólo hago esto para matar el aburrimiento. – la respuesta del tipo la sorprendió. – Mi hermana tiene su propio motivo, uno noble y que piensa en el futuro de los demás pero yo no soy así. Sólo estoy metido en todo esto por la oportunidad de pelear con gente fuerte. Luego de que nuestro plan tenga éxito, el mundo sobrenatural será conocido por todos. Eso me dará la oportunidad de luchar con seres sobrenaturales fuertes sin restricción alguna, eso es lo que espero luego de todo esto.

-¿En serio, eso es todo lo que esperas? – Akeno no creía lo que oía, en serio esto no podía ser más ridículo.

-No soy como mi hermana, ella si tiene sus motivos nobles para todo esto. Desear darle a los que son como nosotros, los cuidadores de tumbas. Según ella, no todos tienen la fuerza de soportar todos los años que uno pasa sin ver el sol. Pero por mi lado, es algo que no me afecta tanto. La vida y el mundo es de los más fuertes, sólo ellos son los que sobreviven. Las ideas nobles y buenas, esas son aplastadas por las que son más fuertes y se acabó, no hay más que discutir. – Marik miro a sus dos mascotas. – ellos son la prueba más clara que al final, sólo los más aptos son los que viven y los más débiles deben de vivir bajo el mando de ellos.

Akeno paso a ver a ambos animales, estos se veían muy cansados y heridos pero no lo demuestran. Es por culpa de ese Artilugio que no pueden hacerlo pero algo en ella le dice que están sufriendo mucho. Apretó los dientes porque en parte entiende lo que es ser controlado y no tener control de tu cuerpo o de las acciones de este… no es algo que uno merezca, que objeto tan horrible el que ese tipo tiene.

-Sabes lo más gracioso de todo esto niña, es que no hay nada más placentero que ganar sin haber movido un solo dedo, esa es la maravilla de esta cosa. – Akeno apretó los puños al oír eso y sus ojos cambiaron de color a uno celeste.

-¡Me harté de oír tus estupideces hijo de perra! – la chica creó una lanza y la lanzó en dirección del tipo quien ni se inmuto.

Ambos animales se pusieron al frente de este para protegerlo, era un intento fútil por parte de ella. Pero no había contado con que Akeno era muy terca y más cuando esta molesta. Con un movimiento de su mano, la lanza cambió de dirección y fue hacia. Con otro movimiento hizo que esta vaya en picada al suelo, en dirección de Marik quien se sorprendió al ver ello. Se vio forzado a moverse porque de no hacerlo, eso le atravesará el pecho.

La lanza impacto el lugar donde el tipo estuvo sentado varios minutos pero este ya no estaba ahí. Estaba a varios metros de dicho lugar… se le veía furioso y hasta temeroso. No espero que Akeno hiciera un movimiento así y mucho menos, que supiera cambiar la dirección de este en medio de la trayectoria…

-Maldita… - la sonrisa de Akeno lo sacó de quicio.

-Ara Ara… parece que el niño mimado se puso triste porque rompí su trono. – Akeno volvió a crear otra lanza, esta vez el color de esta era celeste como los ojos de ella. – No voy a permitirme perder ante alguien cono tú que no tiene honor ni valores… que sólo ve al resto como sus juguetes por tener ese objeto endemoniado en su poder. – la chica alzó vuelo y creo otra lanza en su mano libre.

Akeno lanzó una de las lanzas de nuevo hacia el tipo pero el Cerbero se interpuso y recibió el impacto. Con mucho pesar, Akeno chasqueo los dedos y el animal se vio envuelto en una gran carga eléctrica. Con un movimiento rápido de su mano libre, Akeno creó tres círculos mágicos y de estos emergieron tres Dragones Orientales hechos de pura electricidad que fueron de inmediato a tomar las tres cabezas del gran can.

Al tener a los tres Dragones tomando sus tres cuellos con fuerza y limitando sus movimientos, el Cerbero no pudo hacer nada más que rugir cuando sintió la lanza de Akeno en su columna que se hizo trozos por el ataque. Al dejar ya uno fuera de combate, Akeno deshizo su técnica y fue hacia el otro animal que era ese felino que se mostraba más que listo para atacar.

-¡En verdad eres una mujer muy terca, nada de lo que hagas hará que mis bestias no te maten! – Marik grito eso desde un lugar seguro atrás del Serpopardo.

-¡Eso no lo sabré si no lo intento! ¡Además que jure nunca retroceder, así que mejor cállate! – Akeno creo entre sus manos una especie de línea hecha por la electricidad que generaba para luego centrarla en una de sus manos.

La electricidad estaba en su mano derecha y la chica la puso como si fuera a dar una estocada con ella. Con ello, la electricidad se empezó a concentrar en un solo punto y no de modo amorfo. Con un impulso de sus alas, se lanzó al ataque hacia el Serpopardo quien extendió su largo cuello para tratar de devorarla pero ella ya se había imaginado algo así.

Reemplazando su otra ala de demonio para tener en su espalda las dos alas emplumadas negras que es característica de los caídos, Akeno dio un aleteo para maniobrar mejor… Cosa que con sus alas de demonio no es posible. Tras un movimiento casi suicida ya que pasó cerca de la mandíbula de esa cosa, Akeno clavó su mano en el cuello de este y luego siguió su camino mientras abría el cuello de la bestia como si estuviera usando un bisturí para cortar la dicha zona de manera limpia.

Con un solo movimiento, sacó su mano del cuello de la bestia y esta cayó al suelo, aparentemente sin vida. Akeno desactivó el poder en su mano y pasó a ver al hombre que se mostró más que sorprendido ante la clara demostración de poder de la chica.

Lo que hizo es lo mejor que puede hacer sin activar su nexo con Innis. Si bien no puede hacer los efectos ilusorios que hace Innis aún, el poder mágico que obtiene es increíble y le permite hazañas como estas. Pero nada de eso le importaba ahora, camino lentamente hacia donde Marik estaba y creó una lanza de luz…

-Ahora que tus bestias ya no se pueden mover, no tienes nada que te defienda. – Marik sonrió a las palabras de la chica quien no entendía porque sonreía…

- _ **¡Idiota, cúbrete! –**_ la advertencia de Innis vino muy tarde, varias cuchillas de aire que nacieron alrededor de ella le dieron.

Aún con la protección que sus alas le dieron, el daño que sufrió fue enorme… la sangre que salía de sus recientes heridas eran prueba suficiente de que… justo tuvo que bajar la guardia y ahora… cayó de rodillas al suelo sintió el mareo inmediato cuando su sangre cayó al suelo de modo abrupto… trató de mantenerse consciente pero el dolor era enorme. Alzó la vista al escuchar los pasos del tipo acercarse a ella…

-Cometiste un error garrafal al creer que no tendría medios de defenderme yo mismo. – el cetro que Marik llevaba consigo brillaba de una manera tétrica. – Tal como los Sacred Gear poseen sus Balance Breaker, estas cosas poseen algo llamado Limit Breaker… nos dan un aumento de nuestras habilidades naturales así como de llevar la del respectivo objeto al límite a cambio del pago correspondiente de modo constante. – el tipo creo una esfera de aire en su mano. – Mi magia es del tipo viento y si bien no es excepcional… En este estado, soy capaz de grandes cosas.

-Bastardo… - Akeno trato de levantarse pero incluso sus rodillas fueron heridas…

El rugido de dos bestias hizo que la chica se ponga azul, volteó como pudo y pudo ver que ambos animales se habían levantado… estaban hechos un desastre debido a sus ataques que lo normal sería que estuvieran muertos pero no era así. Se habían levantando, por el aspecto que tenían más parecían zombies. Akeno sintió mucha pena por ambos seres que quizás sólo desean morir ya, pero el tipo de aquí los sigue levantando una y otra vez. Ambos caminaron para estar a unos pasos de ella quien no tenía fuerzas para levantarse.

-Sabes, sin duda eres un dolor de cabeza. Ahora por lo que les hiciste voy a tener que buscar nuevas mascotas. – Akeno gruñó de rabia al oír eso. – Por cierto, dejame decirte que tu preciada amiga, la maga es muy persistente también. Luego de que todo esto acabe, la mataremos o veremos que hacer con ella.

-Maldito… Eres un enfermo y un loco, no tienes compasión con nadie… sólo… Solo te importa lograr tu meta. – Marik se acerco a la chica y tomó su cabello para alzarla con fuerza.

-Porque eso es lo que es el mundo preciosa, no importan ideas bonitas. Sólo importa ganar y mostrar que estás por encima de todos los que se te cruzan… ¡Y yo pertenezco a esa categoría! – la risa del sujeto tras decir ello se lo confirmó. Usar ese objeto lo ha vuelto un loco de remate que ya no piensa en las consecuencias. – Tú… sólo debes perecer en mis manos.

-Pagarás por esto… - Akeno no se había rendido, el brillo en sus ojos mostraba que Innis aún seguía lista para la lucha.

-Eso crees… - tomó a la chica del cuello y tras crear varias corrientes de aire que la impulsaron hacia arriba. Creo varias cuchillas que impactaron en el cuerpo de Akeno quien ni pudo gritar del dolor, los impactos venían a tal velocidad que su propio cuerpo ni tiempo tenía de mandar las señales de dolor.

Tras unos segundos de recibir ese ametrallador ataque sin tregua alguna. Akeno cayó al suelo con varias heridas en su cuerpo. Al parecer derrotada… Marik sonrió al ver ello, antes hubiera tomado la oportunidad de divertirse con ella pero ahora no tiene ese tiempo, dio un chasquido y ordenó a las bestias que estaban cerca de ir por la mujer y devorarla.

Tanto el Cerbero como el Serpopardo se acercaban lentamente a Akeno quien no se movía. No porque no pudiera o no quiera, el punto es que tiene una charla importante ahora mismo en su mente.

 _ **-Veo que te has decidido en usar eso a pesar del riesgo que corres.**_ – Innis estaba en frente de la chica.

-No puedo perdonarlo… no luego de que admitió que hace esto por simple placer, no me ha dado un motivo que justifique sus acciones… Está loco, es alguien que no le importa dañar con tal de…

 _ **-Así hay muchos otros mi otra yo, no todos pelean por una razón justa o buena.**_ – Innis se cruzó de brazos y miro al cielo. **–** _ **El mundo es raro, los mortales son raros… hay tanta basura entre ellos pero… pero también hay algunos que son distintos.**_

-No creí que ya tuvieras una mejor opinión de los mortales. – Akeno sonrió burlona, Innis miro a su otro yo molesta. – Pero es un avance en comparación del inicio.

- _ **Te culpo a ti y esos niños de ello, antes el mundo me daba igual… que se hundiera en sus tristezas era lo mejor. Ahora trato de ver las cosas de otro modo, maldigo entender porque Skeith confió en tu noviecito.**_

-Aun no es mi novio…

 _ **-Como sea. Y también entiendo porque Magus y Fidchell no vinieron a atacar… es más divertido ver como ustedes, quienes son nuestros otros yo, crecer y un día… tener acceso a todo nuestro poder.**_ – Innis alzó las manos y un destello de luz emergió. - _**¿Lista? Sabes tu límite.**_

-Más que lista.

En el mundo real, el primero al acercarse a Akeno fue el gran can quien ya tenía sus fauces listas para atacar el cuerpo de la chica quien seguía sin moverse. Justo en el momento que parecía ser el final de la caído, las marcas que la ligaban a Innis emergieron en su cuerpo ante la sorpresa de Marik y de los animales. Tras un pulso de energía liberado por ella, todos salieron volando para impactar con los muros del lugar.

Debido al repentino ataque invisible, Marik se vio muy confundido. Sólo para alzar la vista y notar que Akeno estaba flotando en su lugar con unas raras marcas en su cuerpo.

 _Yo, la Segunda Fase…_

 _Soy quien representa las ilusiones que crean los mortales_

 _Tengo el poder de derrumbar los corazones de los Débiles._

 _De hundirlos en las Ilusiones del Engaño_

Tras esas palabras las marcas en el cuerpo de la chica pasaron a sus alas al mismo tiempo que la mayoría de cortes eran curadas, sólo para que sus alas se tornen de un celeste brillante y que se multipliquen… ya no eran sólo 2… eran 6 alas de caído. Akeno piso tierra para luego dar un paso al frente. Ese simple estaba cargado de poder… fácilmente el nivel de Akeno era el de un demonio de clase Suprema.

-¿Qué demonios te hiciste? – Marik no creía lo que pasó, de la nada… la chica había aumentado su poder con esa nueva forma.

 _ **-No lo entenderías del todo. –**_ Akeno ahora hablaba con una segunda voz, era Innis. – _**Ahora mismo he dejado salir algo del poder sellado en mi interior. Soy incapaz de usarlo mucho tiempo pero ahora me da el poder de derrotarte.**_ – Akeno miro la pulsera en su mano, esta que facilita canalizar el poder y que no se salga de control. _**– Angel of Deceit… Este es el poder que yo, Akeno Himejima, la segunda Fase de la Onda ha decidido tener.**_

¿Segunda Fase? ¿De qué habla esta mujer? ¿Qué es…? Ningún demonio o caído tiene un poder como el de ella según tiende entendido. Ella no es un ser común…

Sin notarlo, Akeno empleo vuelo con sus alas dejando un rastro de partículas de luz. La chica se puso en frente del Cerbero y pudo sentir, gracias a su nexo con Innis que la bestia está sufriendo y está triste… Muy triste. Más decidida que nunca, Akeno canalizó poder en ambas manos y creo una gran esfera hecha de electricidad. Estaba tan cargada de poder que de inmediato, se pudo sentir como el ambiente se cargaba de electricidad.

Lanzó la esfera hacia el can quien recibió de lleno el impacto, acto seguido ligo la esfera a sus manos y creo una gran lanza. Y acto seguido la lanza al Serpopardo quien sintió el arma en su abdomen y a la vez como la electricidad de la esfera iba hacia la lanza debido a la conexión que Akeno había creado.

Tras unos segundos, ambos ataques cesaron y ambas bestias al fin cayeron al suelo sólo para tratar de levantarse de nuevo.

 _ **-¿Tanta es tu crueldad y locura que no puedes dejar a esos dos seres morir? Ya han sufrido demasiado.**_ – Akeno paso a ver a Marik quien se mostraba furioso y la mirada en sus ojos denotaba que estaba perdiendo los estribos mientras más usaba el cetro.

-¡Cállate, esas bestias me obedecen a mí! ¡A mí! – Akeno se mostró furiosa al oír eso, sólo para luego sentir un hincon en su pecho.

 _ **-Recuerda mi otra yo, no puedes estar en este estado mucho tiempo. Ahora estas usando más poder que esa vez con Sigmund.**_

Innis tenía razón, esa vez… Akeno usó sólo lo mínimo para estar en pie de luchar pero ahora estaba usando más… mucho más que aumentó su poder a niveles abismales. Alcanzar el nivel de un demonio de clase suprema…. Espero llegar a ese nivel en unos años pero… Ahora tiene la oportunidad de ser más fuerte.

Al ver que ambas bestias se volviron a alzar y se lanzaban al ataque la hicieron alzar vuelo de nuevo. Esta vez ambos animales atacaron usando de nuevo su combinación de gas tóxico y fuego, pero esta vez ella estaba lista. Creo un domo de electricidad y luz para protegerse del ataque combinado usando sus alas como medio de la técnica. El impacto si bien fue fuerte, no la afecto tanto como la última vez. Esta vez si resistió lo suficiente como para atacar con sus lanzas a ambas bestias que sintieron el impacto del poder de la luz y la electricidad combinadas.

Akeno en eso sintió el impacto de algo en su espalda, cuchillas de viento. Sus alas lograron resistir el impacto… impacto que si bien la lastimó un poco no era nada grave. Maldijo no haberse dado cuenta de que el tipo sigue molestando. A él lo puede vencer sin problemas, debe hacerse cargo de esas dos bestias primero y darles el descanso que merecen.

Alzó nuevamente las manos y dos largos cuchillos hechos de luz fueron creados en el dorso de sus manos. Ambas cuchillas eran las armas que Innis había creado cuando tuvo su cuerpo, ahora mismo ella sólo esta usando ese conocimiento para hacer esto… Lejos de ser perfectas ya que… están desapareciendo tras haberlas creado hace unos segundos.

Decidió aprovechar esto mientras dure, con un aleteo de sus alas y canalizando la electricidad en ellas como Rainbow le enseñó, su velocidad se vio incrementada en gran medida. Marik por su lado, se hartó de estar esperando que esas cosas maten a la mocosa quien había aumentado su poder de modo garrafal. Decidió atacar usando su magia de viento para apoyar en los ataques combinados del Cerbero y el Serpopard, así aumentando el daño generado por las explosiones que sin duda esta vez eran para matar, se había cansado de juegos.

Akeno por su lado, primera vez que ve lo que es volar a esta velocidad… era increíble y su pieza de Queen se ha ajustado bien a este poder… Debe agradecerle a Ajuka cuando vuelva, ver como la atacaban entre los tres le hizo sonreír, tenía una idea.

 _ **-Jaja ¡Hora de usar unas ilusiones!**_ – Innis canalizó magia en las alas de Akeno y…

Tras un aleteo, la chica desapareció de la vista de los tres. De repente, una imagen de ella apareció a un lado, luego otra, otra más… en menos de 10 todo el lugar estaba infestado de imágenes de Akeno ante la clara sorpresa de Marik quien no creía lo que sus ojos veían y más al ver que todas al atacar daban un daño a sus bestias. Eso era imposible…. No puede haber creado clones de verdad de ella… simplemente no podía…

Las bestias de inmediato empezaron a atacar como podían, trataban de darle a la chica y poder así tornarlas cosas a su favor pero ninguna esperó que Akeno aparecería en frente de ellas con sus armas ya cargadas de electricidad y con ello… sólo dando cortes veloces a una velocidad que parecía que desaparecía, daño a ambas bestias de modo letal y las cosas no terminaron ahí ya que las dos bestias fueron rodeadas de una barrera verde que se hizo pedazos a los segundos.

Al ver que era su única oportunidad de atacar, Akeno retrocedió y en el aire cargó poder en su mano derecha para así crear el mismo cañón que Ise usa al cargar el Soul Drain. La única diferencia de ella con él es que Innis perdió la capacidad de absorber el alma o un trozo de esta cuando recibieron el ataque por parte de Ise pero aún tenían las cualidades base del Soul Drain, destruir el cuerpo del enemigo y dejar sólo el alma. El cañón simplemente ganó un destello celeste mientras que en las alas aparecieron hojas de energía de color celeste que acompañaban el ataque.

 **-¡SOUL DRAIN!**

Akeno disparó su ataque hacia ambas bestias, las ráfagas de luz de distintos colores impactaron a sus objetivos y no tomó mucho tiempo para que estas empiecen a sufrir del efecto de la técnica. Con el paso de los segundos, sus cuerpos se empezaron a hacer partículas ante la sorpresa de Marik que empezó a sentir como su control sobre las bestias era cortada por el extraño ataques de esa mujer… ¿Qué era eso…?

Akeno al terminar su ataque piso tierra y vio como ambas bestias se hacían partículas, producto del ataque. Era tal como Innis decía, recibir eso es una derrota casi segura ya que pocos tendrían la posibilidad de contrarrestar y liberarse de ese poder. Ambos animales cayeron al suelo al sentir que sus cuerpos estaban siendo desintegrados… Vieron a Akeno con agradecimiento, los había liberado al fin del control de este loco… Akeno pudo notar que se veían en paz…

Tras cerrar los ojos, las bestias desaparecieron dejando en su lugar solo dos orbes de luz que de seguro representaba sus almas. Ambos orbes de fueron del lugar, señal de que los había liberado… Si bien la chica se veía feliz, el que había perdido a sus dos esclavos y armas no lo estaba… Marik pasó a ver la chica con odio puro… Tal fue el sentimiento que su poder se vio incrementado gracias al Artilugio.

Akeno sintió una corriente de aire ir hacia ella, la chica usó sus alas como escudo y resistió el impacto. Ver como el sujeto la empezó a atacar sin compasión o una muestra de restricción alguna. Akeno en eso repelió las ondas de viento usando sus alas para de inmediato lanzar una ráfaga eléctrica a Marik quien apenas se defendió del impacto.

La chica lo pudo notar, esta perdiendo poder… En este estado, mientras más lo use, más poder va perdiendo… Tanto es así que sólo los primeros minutos de uso es que tiene su poder a tope, luego de ello se empieza a debilitar y tras usar el Soul Drain eso parece ser más que notorio… a este ritmo, su poder será menor que su fuerza base.

Debía acabar esto ya, con un movimiento de sus manos lanzó varias ráfagas de luz para impactar a su oponente y si bien este las recibió de lleno… Este se mantuvo de pie y siguió atacando ante la clara sorpresa de ella. Esquivó por los pelos una onda de corte de su enemigo sólo para notar que los ojos de este estaban tildando a la locura, se mostraba que estaba perdiendo la locura pero eso a la vez lo hacía más peligroso ya que… atacara sin restricciones.

Una patada en su abdomen la sacó de sus pensamientos, este pasó a atacar usando el aire en sus golpes físicos. Inmediatamente, Akeno hizo lo mismo… Cargó magia en sus manos y paso a bloquear los golpes de Marik dado que sabe que su habilidad para el combate físico no es tan alta. Bloquear era todo lo que hacía pero de vez en cuando sufría un golpe y patada a su cuerpo y eso en verdad la frustraba ya que demostraba que se estaba haciendo más débil paso a paso.

Tras esquivar un golpe por parte de él para crear una lanza en su mano derecha y clavársela en el muslo de su enemigo. A pesar de la sangre que salió, que era indicio suficiente de la gravedad de la herida, Marik siguió con su desenfrenado ataque ante la rabia de Akeno que en verdad no veía como él pudiera ganar pero eso parecía no importarle.

 _ **-Parece que la locura al fin llegó a él… Miralo. –**_ Akeno le tuvo que dar la razón a Innis, se pudo ver que el tipo sólo atacaba con rabia y sin ningún plan pero en el estado en que ella estaba… eso era malo ya que estaba sintiendo que… su poder se iba a ir.

-¡Dejate matar de una vez maldita mujer! – Marik falló en su ataque, logrando solo dejar un corte en el rostro de Akeno. - ¡Te mataré, te mataré de la manera más lenta posible para que luego me pidas morir!

 _ **-Lamento decir que… no gracias. –**_ Akeno le dio una patada pero este lo resistió debido al estado en que estaba.

Marik canalizo magia de viento en su mano para luego dar un movimiento tipo corte al cuello de ella quien se agachó de inmediato para esquivar el ataque. Este le paso cerca de la cabeza, logró destruir el listón con el que se amarraba el cabello pero eso no la detuvo para lanzar un pulso eléctrico a Marik, dicho pulso bastó para mandar al tipo a volar unos metros lejos de ella. Al verlo tan lejos, Akeno se sacó el cabello que le tapaba la cara para luego tomar aire… no le queda mucho tiempo en esta forma… siente que su poder se acaba…

 _ **-Tengo un plan… pero la cosa es si es que tomarás el riesgo. –**_ Innis sabía como acabar esta batalla, sólo necesita tener al tipo a su merced y sabe como hacerlo. Akeno no tuvo ninguna razón para desconfiar de ella ahora y más ahora que está al borde de perder su poder… Sólo le queda confiar en ella.

Marik por su lado, sentía cada vez más el poder del Artilugio y como este poco a poco devoraba su cordura. Pero se sentía increíble, sentía un poder indescriptible… le daba igual si esta cosa seguía devorando su conciencia… Sólo necesita de esto, poder para acabar contra los que sean que los ataque… Porque eso es lo que hace el mundo contra ellos, atacan y no piden explicaciones. Por ello él hace esto, por ello es que él hace esto… mejor ser el que ataca y esclaviza que el es víctima de ello…

Por ello es que hará que la chica sea uno de sus esclavos… Con el poder que tiene será un arma perfecta, además que la puede usar de modos más personales… No puede desaprovechar esto. Puso el cetro al frente y soltó el destello que permite el control mental ante la mirada de Akeno. Al ver que la chica había visto de lleno la luz, le hizo sonreír… la tenía.

 _ **-Oh, yo no creo eso imbécil… -**_ Marik en eso escuchó una voz, al mismo tiempo que se veía un lugar totalmente oscuro. – _**Mi otra yo sólo hizo lo que yo le dije que haga, ese destello fue muy aburrido…**_

Marik miró a todos lados en busca del origen de esa voz tan extraña sólo para ver atrás de él a un ser colosal de apariencia humanoide… Este se mostraba muy furioso y eso era mucho que decir ya que… Este sujeto trató en verdad de tomar control de su otra yo y a ella también, mal por él… Justo se tuvo que enfrentar con la que tiene un ente de gran poder en su interior. Ahora era su turno….

 _ **-Veamos… ¿Qué puedo hacer contigo…?**_ – Innis atrapó al sujeto con su mano ante el obvio miedo de este. – _ **Ya sé… la tortura mental siempre ha sido una de mis especialidades… Veamos si te gusta sentir lo que le has hecho a los demás por tu propia mano.**_

Antes de que el tipo pueda decir algo, sintió como su mente era simplemente llenada de experiencias e imágenes de lo que hizo a personas con tal de sacar una ganancia y de sentirse poderoso… Como los maltrataba y se aprovechaba de ellos, en todos los sentidos… El asco que Innis sentía al mostrarle eso sólo hizo que ella lo haga sufrir más, más imágenes… más emociones… Mostrar estas ilusiones eran su especialidad y con ellas, estaba llevando al tipo a la locura. Los gritos de Marik eran un deleite para ella porque el tipo en verdad se lo merecía… en el mundo mental… horas aquí pueden ser sólo segundos en el mundo real y eso es lo que ella se tomó para tener al tipo bajo todas sus ilusiones. Ver como este ya estaba técnicamente más muerto que vivo, debido a que le mostró y le hizo sentir los horrores que los que controló en el pasado en carne propia… Sabe que Akeno es sádica pero no está lista para esto… aún. Cuando estuvo a punto de darle la segunda dosis, sintió que…

 _ **-¿Segura…? Se merece esto y más… -**_ Innis miró arriba para luego suspirar decepcionada, le habían quitado su diversión. – _ **Como quieras, sólo acaba esto ya… ya te estás quedando sin fuerzas.**_

En el mundo real, Mraik miraba a la nada… se veía como un muerto en vida… no había nada en sus ojos. Akeno tenía su mano extendida con una espada hecha de luz y electricidad atravesando el pecho del tipo… Cuando vio que en verdad ya estaba muerto, deshizo el arma y dejo que este caiga al suelo… No sintió nada al ver el cadáver del tipo, no era la primera vez que quitaba una vida pero si era la primera vida que quitaba sin sentir nada… no había alegría ni remordimiento, sólo nada…

 _ **-Tal vez… eso demuestra que tu vida no valía nada en mi perspectiva… tal vez ahora soy más cruel pero… Lo seré si con ello logró tener a los que amo a salvo de gente como tú que oprime a otros para no ser oprimido.**_ – Akeno avanzó tras pasar de largo el cadáver de su enemigo.

Tras unos pasos, sintió como su cuerpo se resentía…. Miró sus manos y notó que su modo Angel of Deceit estaba desapareciendo… Sus heridas… Las heridas que antes había tenido se estaban sumando a las nuevas. Curarlas solo era un estado ilusorio tras acceder a esa forma, luego de salir de ella… estas vuelven… El mareo repentino que sintió era señal de que estaba muy mal, había perdido mucha sangre y… Sacó como pudo el vendaje bañado con lágrimas del Fénix y se rasgo partes de la prenda para mostrar las heridas que tenía. De inmediato trató las heridas más graves, dejó las más pequeñas como cortes, quemaduras, moretones y demás a un lado… Sabía que eso no iba a bastar, el sueño le estaba ganando… Camino como pudo hasta una de las columnas cercanas y se sentó apoyada en una de ellas… El dolor le estaba ganando, demasiado…. Al menos con haber tratado las heridas más serias supo que estará bien…

-Debo…. Recuperar fuerzas…. Debo…. Reunirme con los demás…. Ise… Rias… Todos… - Akeno cerró los ojos al verse presa del cansancio. Innis optó por hacer lo mismo, le dará a su otro yo la energía que necesitará para lo que viene.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, el cetro que yacía al lado del cadáver de Marik desapareció… debe de regresar a donde pertenece, ya no necesita estar con este cadáver… ya no necesita nada de él.

Mientras tanto en Japón, el resto de jóvenes seguían esperando alguna llamada por parte de sus amigos pero seguían como antes… nada, ni una sola noticia y eso los estaba desesperando.

-¡Aaaaaah, no puedo soportar tanto suspenso! ¿¡Por qué no llaman!?

-Tranquila Rainbow, lo harán… - Fluttershy trato de calmar a su amiga pero ella también se sentía igual que ella, todos se sentían así…

-Hay que ser pacientes. – Sona estaba cruzada de brazos, se mostraba tranquila pero por dentro se sentía muy preocupada… debió ir con ellos a pesar del problemas que tendría luego…

-No podemos hacer nada, las cosas ya están hechas. – Tsubaki dejó de leer la revista que tenía en mano sólo para pasar a ver a Azazel que le estaba dando a Ayane algo. - ¿Qué es eso Sensei?

-¿Esto? – el caído señaló la bandana que Ayane tenía en mano. – Es algo que mi equipo de investigadores y yo desarrollamos luego de estudiar las nuevas habilidades de Akeno. Son prendas que ayudan a los que son como ella, en este caso Ayane, tengan un acceso más sencillo al uso del poder que llevan consigo.

-En mi caso sería el poder de Magus… suena entendible, aún ahora me cuesta usarlo y mantenerlo. Por ello Akeno tiene esto. – La kunoichi se puso la bandana en la cabeza reemplazando la anterior. – Listo…

-¿Eso también servirá con Aniki?

-No Gasper… Hicimos la prueba hace unos días e Ise no es capaz de usar el poder de Skeith del modo que Akeno y Ayane usan los de Innis y Magus. Tal vez Skeith sea distinto… no lo hemos descubierto. – Todos asintieron a las palabras del caído. – Aunque…

-¿Sucede algo Azazel? – Rossweise quien tenía a Kurama a su lado hizo la pregunta tras ver la cara de preocupación del caído.

-Es sólo que… Estas prendas… que las llamamos Epitaph Cloth debido al nombre que tenía el texto que Twilight tradujo… tiende sólo a facilitar el acceso al poder pero no disminuye el cansancio que genera… Temo que si Akeno usa el poder de Innis, se quede sin fuerzas…

Todos se vieron las caras al oír eso… Otra cosa de las que deben preocuparse….

-Esperemos que no sea así…. – Rean siguió esperando la llamada del resto… Ya se está preocupando.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, Kahim miraba con impaciencia el sarcófago donde yacía descansando su cuerpo mortal. Esto de esperar no era lo suyo pero lo hizo casi 2000 años… puede esperar un poco más, aunque no es de total agrado.

-Impaciente… - Fay miraba al espíritu, este sólo le dio un vistazo a la chica. Se le notaba muy cansada y hasta drenada. La aplicación de magia constante debe ser mayor de la que ella esperó.

 **-Algo… pero no es algo que me deba preocupar. Mira…** \- en el sarcófago, el cetro apareció en el lugar donde debía estar. **– Esa descendiente de caído era inusual…**

-¿Akeno-san? – Fay al escuchar el nombre de su amiga se asustó… acaso…

 **-Logró vencer a ese idiota cobarde de Marik tras superar el poder del cetro…¿Cómo resistió su control mental…?** –Kahim miró a Fay con cautela. – **Ella da el mismo aire que tú, algo en sus cabezas impiden que el poder de los Artilugios los afecte… Sólo un ser clase Dios puede resistir el control mental del cetro.**

-Somos especiales… sólo eso te puedo decir. – Fay sonrió con burla. – Si deseas saber más, esfuérzate en descubrir lo que somos.

Kahim solo sonrió al oír eso, mocosa irrespetuosa… Ya se las hará pagar luego. La muerte de Marik no era un problema, el tipo no sabía usar como debía el poder del cetro y se centraba demasiado en usar la fuerza bruta que en el daño que hubiera hecho con esa cosa… dañar Facciones enteras con sólo tener bajo su mando a alguien de nombre o poder… Tch, por ello odia a los mocosos traumados como él. Haber sufrido del constante abuso de su tío para seguir con el legado legendario que tenían… creó en él una personalidad que se decía constantemente, ataca para no ser atacado… humilla para no ser humillado… Destruye y no serás destruido. Sin duda el imbécil de Aknam es todo menos un ejemplo para las generaciones más jóvenes, a fin de cuentas… Todos los de aquí tienen traumas que los Artilugios saben explotar.

* * *

-Akeno… Kuroka… - Rias sintió que algo malo les había pasado a sus amigas.

Luego de meses juntas y de haber pasado por tanto… todos tenían un lazo que no importaba la distancia, los unía y que casi parecía que les decía del estado del resto. Tras haber eliminado a los que la atacaron con el poder de la destrucción… Rias siguió su camino, el laberinto este era un dolor de cabeza ya que estaba hartándose de caminar y correr sin rumbo fijo. En verdad esto no iba con ella, prefiere la batalla directa y no que la hagan andar en círculos por… casi 2 horas…

Si, hasta eso ha llegado por todo esto… contar los segundos minutos y demás… Lleva en este maldito laberinto exactamente… 2 horas, 15 minutos con 20 segundos…. 21, 22, 23….

-¡Basta, esto ya es patético! ¡Maldita sea Twilight, mira lo que me has hecho! – Rias grito a la nada, detestaba que algo de su "hermana" se le haya pegado.

La pelirroja optó por seguir su camino, estaba más que segura de que estaba cerca de salir de este interminable camino. Tras unos minutos, se vio al fin en frente de una puerta al final de unas escaleras que iban hacia arriba… Oh bueno, no es lo peor que le ha pasado. Optó por subir y atravesar esa puerta ya que era el único camino viable que veía.

Al cruzarla, se vio en un lugar que no conocía… era muy amplio…. Casi parece una zona donde se les obliga a los esclavos a trabajar, según lo que vio en películas de esta clase. Miró hacia una de las grandes rocas que había en el lugar, era tan grande que era imposible para un humano común alzarla.

-Este debe ser una representación de los lugares donde los esclavos…

-Así es demonio, un lugar donde solo hay esclavos. – Rias volteó al escuchar la voz.

Al hacerlo se vio con unos de los tipos que secuestro a Fay y Mana, este era el que tenía una llave en la mano… Sino mal recuerda, ese es el artilugio que….

-Mi nombre Karim, no dejaré que sigas avanzando mocosa… aquí llega tu camino. – Rias se puso en guardia al ver que era su turno para pelear. Primera vez que lo hará sola en mucho tiempo pero…. Es hora de demostrar que se puede valer sola.

* * *

Insertar canción: Itsumo Itsudemo [TV Edit.] – Ai Maeda

Al iniciar la canción, vemos un cielo nocturno que se puede ver algunas estrellas fugases para que la cámara baje hasta donde se encuentra Issei mostrando su espalda hacia ella, quien estaba viéndolas mientras que Le Fay se aparece para llamarlo mientras que en un flash de luz se cambia a una escena donde estaba la chica mencionada, pero en un semblante triste en su rostro.

 _Asu e mukau kisha wa togireta REERU de_

( **Ese tren que va hacia el mañana, va hacia a un riel incompleto** )

Mientras las letras de la canción son interpretadas, podemos ver que donde se encuentra Le Fay, quien sigue triste, está lloviendo y comienza a caminar sin ningún rumbo en mente para que diversas gotas de lluvia se mezclen con su rostro para ver que algunas personas que conoce se alejan de ella.

 _Mou furikaeru bakari tomadou watashi_

( **Y cada vez que me doy vuelta, comienzo a dudar** )

Y de repente se detiene al ver que detrás de ella no se encuentra nadie para que su alrededor comience a cambiar a un lugar completamente oscuro haciendo que ella se ponga en posición fetal para que comience a derramar lágrimas ya que no había nadie quien la ayude.

 _Te to te tsunagi awase issho ni hashiru to_

( **Corriendo de la mano juntos** )

Pero de repente se puede ver que el lugar comienza a iluminarse para que levante su mirada hacia Issei, quien llega para extenderle una de su mano para que le ayude mientras jadeaba ya que la estaba buscando, pero no solo para sorpresa de Le Fay quien puede ver a Rias, Akeno, Kuroka, Mana, Aj y Rarity quien estaba detrás del castaño con una sonrisa mientras que la rubia toma la mano del castaño sonriente.

 _Sou ookina chikara ga daseru no wa naze?_

( **Sí, ¿cómo se puede crear un gran poder?** )

Mientras que Issei ayuda a levanta a Le Fay, quien al estar de pie repentinamente abraza al castaño para sorpresa de Rias, Akeno y Kuroka quienes tienen sentimientos hacia el portador de la Boosted Gear quien se sonroja por la acción de la rubia para poner su mirada a la distancia mientras ven las pirámides de Guiza y la Esfinge y una densa luz aparece para iluminar toda la pantalla.

 _Itsumo, itsumo, itsu demo_

( **Siempre, siempre, y como siempre** )

Para cambiar de escena hacia una especie de fuente de sodas para que Issei disfrute una comida mientras que las chicas tienen una conversación típica mientras que vemos a Le Fay recordando algunas cosas tanto con el castaño y sus conocidos.

 _Tsuuji atteru kara_

( **Estamos conectados** )

Mientras se hace un cambio de escena, podemos ver cómo conoció a Issei, luego a Mana, cuando se pudo encontrarse de nuevo con el castaño, pero ahora tiene un grupo más grande, cuando vio a su hermano y diversos momentos con sus amigas que conoce por el tiempo que ha estado viajando.

 _Itsumo, itsumo, doko demo_

( **Siempre, siempre y donde sea** )

Mientras que se cambia la escena en una densa nube de arena, se puede ver a Le Fay quien ve momentáneamente a las demás mientras estaban conversando algunas cosas en una fogata para que la rubia camine hacia otra dirección mediante que están en alguna parte del desierto en la fría noche en dicho lugar por el cambio de clima que ocurren en mencionados lugares por el denso calor que reciben.

 _Tonde ikeru wa_

( **Podré volar allí** )

Para que Le Fay con una sonrisa se aleja de las demás mientras que busca a alguien que es parte del grupo quien se encuentra un tanto alejado del resto.

 _Itsumo, itsumo, itsu demo_

 _(_ _ **Siempre, siempre, y como siempre**_ _)_

Ahora vemos a Issei quien disfruta el paisaje nocturno del cielo para que detrás de ella se puede ver a Le Fay quien llega mientras el castaño, aún sentado se voltea a verla.

 _Minna ga soba ni iru_

( **Todos se encuentran cerca** )

Y con una sonrisa, Issei ve que Le Fay se acerca hasta donde se encuentra el castaño mientras le dice que la cena ya se encuentra lista y lo esperan las demás.

 _Kitto, kitto, dare demo_

( **Tal vez, tal vez a nadie más** )

Pero Issei dice que se quedara un momento para disfrutar la vista que presencia en el cielo para que Le Fay pueda alzar su mirada para ver lo mismo que se ve el castaño haciéndola sonreír apegándose al cuerpo del portador del Boosted Gear para su sorpresa y se sonroja al notar que la rubia toma uno de sus brazos para disfrutar juntos lo que ven en el cielo.

 _Hitori janai wa_

( **Solo pueda estar** )

Para ver la lluvia de las estrellas fugases mientras que la cámara se aleja un tanto de ellos para mostrar la espalda de Issei y Le Fay quien seguían viendo lo que mostraba el cielo mientras que la música de fondo se termina.

* * *

 **Cetro Maldito: Unos de los Artilugios Milenarios malditos, concede al portador la habilidad de controlar la mente de los que son afectados por su poder, no hay límite en el número de seres que puede afectar al mismo tiempo, pero no puede controlar seres de clase Maou o Dioses. Por el uso de su poder, el usuario pierde poco a poco la cordura.**

 **Avatar Trigger- Angel of Deceit: Estado que Akeno es capaz de usar al mezclar algo del poder de Innis con el suyo, genera un cambio físico en sus alas y poder. Capaz de crear ilusiones que generan daños reales y de un poder mágico mayor, también puede usar el Soul Drain. El uso es limitado por el mismo cuerpo de Akeno, pero concede el poder de un demonio de clase Suprema.**


	135. Verdadera Voluntad

**Bueno, otro cap más. Admito que en este trate de hacer algo que vaya más allá de lo normal. Sé que muchos en el fandom ven a Rias en el cannon de una mala manera y eso tiene sus efectos negativos en los fics. Pero yo soy distinto, la evolución de Rias es distinta aquí y en este cap marca el inicio de lo que ella sería más adelante a la hora de pelear. Un capítulo que me costó por la variedad de cosas que tuve en la cabeza, pero que me siento conforme con el resultado.**

* * *

 **Sekiryuutei Supremo**

 **Arco 10: The Prophet of The Crimson Sunset**

 **Capítulo 135: Verdadera Voluntad**

Insertar canción: Minami – SWITCH (TV edit.)

Mientras que suena unos acordes de guitarra, rápidamente vemos las tres formas perfectas de los Cosmic Packs dentro del Balance Breaker del Boosted Gear, el Perfect Alfa Stardust Dragon, el Perfect Gamma Nova Dragon y el Perfect Beta Meteoric Dragon hasta que se ve a Issei quien estaba viendo desde su perfil izquierdo y los abre para ver fijo a la cámara.

 _Switch on, Switch on~…_

Cuando se comienzan y luego de que se entonen las primeras letras de la canción de fondo, Issei muestra su Boosted Gear quien lo activa desde dicha Longinus que emana una enorme luz que cambia la escena hasta que se ve el título de la historia dentro entre diversas luces y líneas digitales.

 _Ashita no kimi wo mamoru, zettai ni makketakunai!_

( **Voy a proteger tu mañana, ¡te juro que no voy a perder!** )

Mientras que el título de la historia desaparece entre diversas luces, en una nueva escena podemos ver a Issei que cargando tiene una especie de bolso para caminar hacia el horizonte, pero se detiene momentáneamente para ver hacia atrás y ve que Rias sorpresivamente se apega del brazo izquierdo del castaño quien recibe el gesto con una sonrisa.

 _Afureteku ai no hikari nobasatsu ni gyutto… dakishimete!_

( **No dejes ir la desbordante luz del amor y abrázala… ¡muy fuerte!** )

Pero para la sorpresa de Issei, Akeno apasionadamente se apega de la espalda del castaño y el brazo libre que es el derecho lo toma Kuroka para que hagan una lucha de tres bandas por el castaño quien estaba entre sudando nervioso mientras que la disputa por el joven estaba siendo vista por Aj y Rarity mientras que, a la distancia, Le Fay ve como el líder del grupo a pesar de lo que presencia levanta su pulgar en señal de aprobación hacia la rubia.

Mientras que suena un solo de guitarra eléctrica, podemos ver que Le Fay, quien sonrió al ver la aprobación de Issei, mueve su mano izquierda y pone un rostro serio para concentrarse y cierra sus ojos, pero a su lado se aparece la cuarta onda maldita, The Prophet, Fidchell. Pero la escena se cambia mediante que se levanta una gran cantidad de arena mientras se ve en otra como si fuera el espejo de la chica rubia, siendo una chica de piel morena y de cabellos oscuros y viste un vestido corto beige claro, quien es la amiga de ella llamada Mana. Quien se quita parte del velo para revelar su rostro con sus ojos azules mientras que ve el cielo nocturno en el desierto egipcio mientras que la cámara va hacia tomar el paisaje del mismo y se aparece una luz para un cambio de escena.

 _Kakushitetara hajimaranai yo_

( **Sí te esconderás, no va a comenzar** )

Que ahora en la nueva escena que se muestra, podemos ver a Rean junto con Azazel, Michael y Sirzechs quienes tienen una reunión en base a una foto tomada en uno de los paisajes de Egipto que es un desierto cercano a las pirámides de Guiza y la Gran Esfinge.

 _Jibun no koto ukeiretara_

( **Debes aceptar quien realmente eres** )

Para que se cambie a una en donde se ve a Issei junto con Rias, Akeno, Kuroka, Rarity, Aj quienes se encuentran dentro de la capital de dicho país, El Cairo. Mientras que hacen un tour liderados por Le Fay y Maya quienes se encuentran hablando sobre lo ocurrido que la morena de cabellos castaño oscuro está muy aterrada.

 _Daijoubu sarakedashite_

( **No te preocupes, muéstralo todo** )

Para ver que una serie de jeroglíficos en una pared que les muestra Maya mientras que Issei y las chicas miran detalladamente, en especial Le Fay, sobre una cierta historia que se vincula a lo que la amiga de la descendiente de Morgana Le Fay la tiene tan alterada.

 _Itsudatta hora kagayakeru_

( **Y como siempre, ¡mira! Está brillando** )

Mientras que Le Fay sigue observando los jeroglíficos mientras que cerca estaba Issei quien estaba intrigado, los espíritus de Skeith quien se emana desde el cuerpo del castaño y de Fidchell desde de la maga rubia para que brillen llamando la atención de los presentes y el piso donde estaban los dos portadores de la onda maldita cedía para que ambos caigan al abismo.

 _Sou mune no oku kitsuiteru…_ _(Kitsuiteru)_

( **Sí, todo está apilado en lo profundo del corazón [Apilado]** )

Mientras que las demás aterradas ven como su amiga y su amigo/amor cayeron sin ningún aviso por lo anterior, ahora vemos a Le Fay quien estaba flotando en el aire para ver que diversos destellos de luces hacen alusión que se encuentra en el espacio, pero se estaba cayendo y extiende su mano para que alguien la rescate y ve que es tomada haciendo que su rostro se sonroje.

 _Shoujiku kimi no kimochi (Twinkle your heart)_

( **Tus verdaderos sentimientos [Brilla tu corazón]** )

Pues al ver quien rescataba a Le Fay era Issei quien toma su mano para rescatarla de su caída al vacío mientras se abrazan para que lentamente estén de pie aun abrazados pero la rubia sigue abrazándolo como no hubiera un mañana para ella, pero el castaño termina el abrazo mientras nota que en un espacio oscuro hay diversas luces que lo están viendo a ambos alarmándose que pueda ocurrir algo.

 _Tsutaite, zenbu oshiete!_

( **¡Reúnelos y dímelos todos!** )

Para que un aura dorada se haga presente ante los dos haciendo que Issei muestre su Boosted Gear mientras que se emana de su cuerpo una luz roja carmesí para que active su Balance Breaker y choque de lleno con la luz dorada haciendo una gran luz que ilumina toda la pantalla.

 _Ashita no kimi wo mamoru, zettai ni makketakunai!_

( **Voy a proteger tu mañana, ¡te juro que no voy a perder!** )

Y haciendo un cambio de escena, podemos ver a Rias y Akeno que hacen un ataque mágico combinado del poder de la destrucción y de relámpagos, Kuroka haciendo un ataque de Senjutsu y finalmente Aj y Rarity muestre en su respectivo traje de batalla, Incandescent Force y Preocius Gem haciendo ataques mágicos basados en su elemento hacia diversos enemigos que las rodean.

 _Egao no mahou wa sekai kaeru_

( **La magia de una sonrisa puede cambiar al mundo** )

Ahora con Mana quien está siendo protegida por Le Fay quien prepara un hechizo para defenderse ante los enemigos mientras que ellas tienen un rostro serio, se cambia a una sonrisa para ver que Issei llega a defenderlas mientras que tenía el Balance Breaker del Boosted Gear activado mientras hacía varios cambios de modo con el Cosmos Packing Tri System en su forma perfecta.

 _Furetara kyori wa zero ne kirameki mezamete yuku_

( **Sí podemos tocar una distancia de cero, despertará y brillará** )

Que, en otra escena, podemos ver un hombre que comienza a emanar un aura dorada como el sol para que Issei haga su rugir mientras que materializa la armadura, pero su aura está ahora de un carmesí escarlata para ir de lleno ante su contrincante quien choca su ataque y un gran destello de luz se aparece en la escena para que se cambie y se nota a Issei quien estaba mirando al cielo.

 _Afureteku ai no hikari nobasatsu ni gyutto… dakishimete!_

( **No dejes ir la desbordante luz del amor y abrázala… ¡muy fuerte!** )

Pero de un abrazo fuerte por parte de las chicas que tienen sentimientos por él culmina su mirada mientras que Mana, junto con Aj y Rarity les avisan para seguir su camino e Issei, con una sonrisa va hacían donde se encuentran con las chicas mientras que la cámara estaba detrás de ellos en un terreno cercano al desierto mientras se levanta rápidamente hacia el cielo culminando la música de fondo.

* * *

En esos mismos instantes, Rias estaba viendo a su próximo rival. El tipo parecía alguien manso y hasta nada peligroso. Esa era la sensación que le daba pero puede equivocarse, no sería la primera vez.

Karim, tal como se presentó el tipo, tenía en su mano una especie de llave. Si no mal recuerda, en palabras de la misma Mana, esa cosa sellaba las habilidades de una persona por unos instantes además de que otorga un poderoso escudo contra la magia…

Comprobará eso por su cuenta, cargó poder de la Destrucción en su mano derecha y la lanzó hacia el tipo quien sólo alzó la llave en frente suyo y brilló de modo instantáneo. El brillo creó un escudo que bloqueó el ataque de Rias…

La chica no dudó en mostrar su sorpresa… Pocas eran las cosas que podía defenderse del Poder de la Destrucción, al menos eso creyó un buen tiempo. Tras los últimos meses, ha visto que no es así. Decidiendo atacar de un modo distinto, cargó poder en ambas manos y tras sacar sus alas alzó vuelo. Ya en el aire, lanzó una ráfaga rápida de su poder contra el enemigo en frente suyo quien no tardó ni medio segundo en canalizar más poder en dicha llave y así crear un escudo más grande.

Las balas de energía de Rias no lograban penetrar la defensa enemiga, eso era más que obvio… la chica supuso que aplicar poder que acaba con demonios de clase media y alta no bastaría. Esta vez cargó más poder, llevando su propia energía cerca de su límite y lanzó la ráfaga hacia el escudo de Karim.

El impacto contra el escudo fue casi inmediato, esta vez si logró rajar en algo el escudo hecho por la luz de esa llave. Karim al ver ello optó por salir del rango de ataque de la muchacha, eso le dio a Rias la oportunidad de atacar de nuevo.

Esta vez sabiendo cuánto de poder debe aplicar como mínimo para hacer un daño al escudo del tipo este. Con un movimiento ágil lanzó de su mano una esfera de poder demoníaco que a medio camino se volvió una gran cantidad de esferas más pequeñas que iban a una velocidad aterradora.

Karim al ver eso, se puso firme y creó esta vez un domo y no un escudo. El domo era la mejor opción dado que es posible que las esferas vayan a un lugar que un escudo frontal no puede cubrir. En el momento que las esferas impactaron el domo, este sintió como si te lanzaran perdigones casi en la cara. Pero este resistió bien ante la gran sorpresa de Rias, la demonio piso tierra al ver que necesita una estrategia distinta.

Esperó a que el tipo haga una especia de movimiento o ataque pero este no hacía nada… sólo estaba ahí, viendo como la chica se prepara para su próximo ataque. ¿Se estará burlando? No, de seguro tiene mucha confianza en su propia defensa que duda que ella se logre acercar a él.

Muy bien, hora de demostrar su poder ofensivo nato. Cargando poder demoníaco en sus manos, Rias se lanzó al ataque para atacar cuerpo a cuerpo ante la sorpresa del sujeto quien no esperó que ella, un demonio de clase alta, se lanzara a atacar a puños… esto iba en contra de toda creencia de ellos… decidió dejar eso a un lado.

Puso la llave a un lado de su cintura en un compartimiento que le dejaba cargarla y se puso en guardia, sin dejar que el objeto le de poder. Al ver el golpe de Rias cerca de su cara, alzó el brazo y bloqueó el golpe ante la sorpresa de Rias, ese golpe estaba cargado con su magia… y si no lo estuviera, no debió de salir impune del ataque… Está mal creído que defenderse de un golpe de ese modo, usando tu brazo de escudo es efectivo… No, sólo recibes daños por el ataque y eso es lo que… Apretó los dientes y esta vez lanzó una patada a la cara de su enemigo luego de decidir que no debe dejarse amedrentar.

La patada fue bloqueada de nuevo, al ver ello uso su momemtum para darse impulso y lanzar otra pero Karim la esquivó luego de agacharse. Rias sacó sus alas y se impulsó con ellas para luego retroceder…. Era imposible, no importa que tan buena defensa tengas… no puedes salir sin ninguna especie de daño si es que uno se defiende como él lo hizo.

-Veo qué estás confundida. – Karim optó por hablar. – De seguro Mana ya les explicó las facultades y poderes de estos Artilugios, la llave es especial ya que otorga un modo de sellar poderes especiales unos segundos y otorga una gran defensa… esta puede ser una barrera, un escudo, un domo… o simplemente aumentar la defensa de una zona específica del cuerpo.

-Eso explica porque no te ves afectado tras mis golpes. – Rias notó que esta batalla sólo será ganada si logra superar esa gran defensa o si logra atacar sin que el tipo se de cuenta a un punto ciego. – Al menos… sé que debo hacer… ¡Atacar hasta que caigas!

Rias lanzó otra vez magia y tras ello fue al ataque al impulsarse usando sus alas. Karim creó su escudo para defenderse del ataque de la ráfaga demoníaca de Rias para luego centrarse en esquivar el ataque de ella con sus puños. La demonio de inmediato lanzó una patada en un intento de penetrar la defensa rival pero este la bloqueó de nuevo sin problema alguno. Aún así, cargó poder en una de sus manos y la lanzó a la cara de este a pesar de la posición tan ortodoxa en la que estaba luego de que el tipo este bloqueara su ataque.

Aun con el ataque sorpresivo de Rias, que pareció impactar en la cara del sujeto, este estaba como si nada ya que había predicho ello y ya tenía un escudo de luz a centímetros de su cara que bloqueó el impacto del ataque en su gran mayoría.

Rias le dio una patada en el pecho, que fue bloqueada por otro escudo de luz creado por este, para retroceder y pisar tierra… se quitó el sudor de su cara, esto no iba a ningún lado… no había logrado darle ni una maldita vez. Aunque tenga el poder para acabar esto de un golpe, no sirve de nada si es que no le da a su enemigo.

-Veo que estás conflictuada. – Karim se mostró cansado al decir eso, parece que esta batalla no le lleva mucha importancia. – Entiende, no puedes superar mi impenetrable defensa.

-Hmph, déjame decirte que en una batalla de este estilo… sólo se puede ganar atacando. Y tú no lo has hecho, en ese modo nunca llegarás a nada tú tampoco. – Rias habló algo burlona porque sabe que si él no ataca, no hay modo de que gane.

-Verdad, debo atacar para poder matarte pero… - la arena en el lugar se empezó a levantar ante la sorpresa de Rias. – Ataques potentes no son los únicos que te pueden dar la victoria.

Ante la sorpresa de Rias, se habían creado alrededor del sujeto unas especies de manos o garras hechas de arena. No sólo ello, estaban cargadas de magia y… ¿Acaso…?

-Veamos como te va con ser tú la atacada ahora. – Karim ordenó a los grandes brazos de arena atacar.

Rias sacó sus alas para alzar vuelo y poder esquivar mejor pero algo iba mal… sus alas… no salían. Estaba tratando de que estas salgan y con ello pueda volar pero… no era posible… ¿Cómo? Fijo su vista en el tipo ese y se fijo que la llave estaba brillando con él con la mano extendida.

-¿Qué…?

-Veamos como te las arreglas sin poder sacar tus alas por 60 segundos. – Rias sudor frío al oír eso y más al ver que…

El ataque enemigo iba hacia ella y se nota que no iba con ningún tipo de piedad. Sin volar… esto no iba a ser sencillo. Dando un salto hacia atrás con pirueta tras esquivar el primer ataque, lanzó una ráfaga de magia hacia el segundo ataque. Con ello logró destruir la garra que se dirigía hacia ella para luego empezar a correr y esquivar el que vino después.

Tras casi tropezar debido a la fuerza con que ese ataque le dio al suelo, Rias lanzó magia hacia las cosas que iban hacia ella que eran cada vez mayor en número y su precisión como velocidad estaban aumentando. Tras esquivar otra, la chica rodó varias veces en el suelo tras caer a este por haber perdido el equilibrio. Luego de unas vueltas que le permitió esquivar dos impactos a su persona, se puso de pie para luego lanzar otras ráfagas de magia hacia el tipo ese. Las ráfagas iban rápidamente hacia su objetivo pero los brazos de arena se pusieron en el camino de estos y actuaron como escudos. Rayos, estuvo cerca de…

-Como ves Rias Gremory, mi poder real, el natural, sin la ayuda del Artilugio es el de controlar la arena o mejor dicho… crear un campo magnético que me permite controlarla. – Karim creó al lado de él una lanza hecha de la misma arena. – Es algo muy versátil si lo sabes aprovechar y más en este lugar donde la arena no se acaba nunca.

-Esto es malo, además de ello… puede aplicar el poder de la llave en estas cosas para hacerlas aun más duras de lo que son. – Rias se secó el sudor de la frente, el minuto al fin pasó y la demonio pudo sacar de nuevo sus alas. – Al fin…

-Has resistido bien heredera Gremory pero… no te durará la suerte para siempre. – Karim camino un poco hacia la chica, se mostraba más que confiado. – Ahora veamos como resistes esto sin tu Poder de la Destrucción. – el brillo de la llave hacia Rias hizo que esta sienta una especie de pesadez en el estómago.

-Mi poder… - Rias no creía lo que sentía, trato de canalizar poder en su mano derecha pero… pero nada, no podía concentrar magia, de ningún tipo. No podía ser…

Debido a su estado de shock, Rias no notó el ataque que iba hacia ella. El impacto del puño hecho de arena cerca de ella la hizo volar un poco para luego caer al suelo algo adolorida. Lamentablemente no tenía tiempo para quejarse, debía correr. Sacó sus alas para tomar vuelo y eso le vino de mucha ayuda ya que sin su Poder de la Destrucción estaba en un serio aprieto al tener que verse en la defensiva… cosa que nunca había hecho en su vida.

En el aire, Rias esquivó varios golpes que iban hacia ella pero el problema venía que los golpes iban con tal fuerza y velocidad que la sacaban de cuadro. Perdía el equilibrio en medio del vuelo y eso no era bueno para ella ahora que no puede atacar por casi un minuto. Al ver como uno de los puños iba hacia ella, optó por ser más arriesgada y volar hacia estos en vez de estar huyendo para hallar una oportunidad de ataque hacia su enemigo, tal vez no pueda usar su poder demoníaco pero eso no la saca de juego.

Arriesgando su propia integridad física, Rias voló en medio de los ataques enemigos sin ninguna pizca de duda, con algo de miedo si pero no había vacilación en ella. En medio de los ataques, Rias esquivaba todo con velocidad y mucha habilidad ya que había practicado sus habilidades de vuelo. No puede creer que aprendió algo de Rainbow Dash, el mundo se ha vuelto loco pero tal como su intrépida amiga dijo una vez, el volar es un sentimiento y el pensamiento no va mucho cuando lo haces… sólo debe dejar que su cuerpo fluya con el viento.

Tras ello, Rias esquivaba los impactos de los ataques de esas cosas hechas de arena con precisión y hasta con algunas piruetas. Si bien a veces salía afectada por haber esquivado por los pelos o por un casi impacto, logró acercase al tipo lo suficiente como para atacar. Tras esquivar el último golpe hacia ella, Rias se dio impulso y fue hacia Karim que se sorprendió al ver como la chica iba hacia él… No esperó que ella… No tuvo mucho tiempo de reacción porque Rias logró estar cerca de él lo suficientemente cerca como para poder darle un golpe.

Eso era justo lo que iba a suceder, la chica alzó su mano para luego hacerla puño y hacer fuerza. El puño fue hacia la cara de Karim que nada pudo hacer para esquivar o evitar el golpe a su rostro. La fuerza con la que Rias lanzó su golpe bastó para que el sujeto salga volando lejos de ella mientras pisaba tierra. El sonido de algo chocando con uno de los muros del lugar bastó para calmar su ánimo y suspirar, al menos un golpe. Trató de cargar magia pero aún no podía… ¿Cuánto tiempo iba a estar así? Ya habían pasado 60 segundos…

Fue durante esos segundos de pensamiento que sintió que… alzó la vista con miedo al notar que en efecto uno de las garras hecha de arena aún estaba ahí, esta tomó forma de puño y fue hacia ella. A pesar de su intento de esquivarla volando, el impacto la alcanzó y la mandó a volar… no supo cuando todo su cuerpo se quedó incrustado en la pared, cuando al fin noto donde estaba sintió los deseos de vomitar, cosa que hizo pero lo que salió de su boca fue sangre… un ardor en el pecho y en la pierna derecha… unas costillas rotas y la pierna fracturada de seguro. Como pudo, salió de ahí… para sacar de su bolsillo uno de los vendajes y tratar la herida de la pierna que era la que necesita atender para poder moverse y correr, las costillas pasan por ahora.

-Ese fue un buen golpe demonio. – Karim camino hasta ponerse a la vista de la chica. – No espere que hicieras tal locura con tal de hallar una oportunidad de atacar. – El tipo tenía el lado izquierdo de la cara cubierta de sangre por el golpe que ella le dio.

-Je, mi novio es un idiota impulsivo y a veces hace locuras de esta clase en medio de las peleas…. Algo se me debió pegar. – Rias terminó el ligero tratamiento en su pierna, sentía el dolor ser apaciguado y el lento proceso de sanación empezar.

-Ya veo, se nota que tu estilo es más marcado al tipo ofensivo puro pero hay dotes de técnica. – Karim se limpió la cara al mismo tiempo que caminaba hacia un lado ante la obvia confusión de Rias. – Es algo interesante, ver que un demonio de clase alta opte por un estilo así en vez de sólo basarse en su talento.

-No me pongas en el mismo saco que la mayoría de esos egocéntricos. – Rias escupió sangre, muestra de que en batalla ella no es una princesa o una damisela en peligro de esas que temen mancharse y ensuciarse.

-No lo haré, se nota que eres distinta y eso es llamativo. – Rias alzó una ceja al oír eso… ¿Coqueteaba con ella? – Que no te sorprenda que alguien haga eso contigo, eres una mujer única por lo que veo.

-Lo lamento pero soy leal a mi novio. Prefiero no recibir halagos con intenciones ocultas. – Rias se mostró algo confundida al ver ello, el tipo es raro.

-Claro, no era mi intención. Se nota que amas al tipo, se nota en tus ojos cuando lo mencionas. – Rias noto que Karim hablaba con algo de melancolía. – Lástima que somos enemigos.

-Si tanto te afecta… entonces ríndete y ayúdanos a detener todo esto.

-Lamento decir que eso no sucederá, mi padre puede delirar pero… hay algo de razón en sus acciones. – Rias abrió los ojos al oír que el tal Aknam era el padre de quien tiene en frente. – Que no te sorprenda tanto, a decir verdad… no hago esto por los sueños de mi padre.

Rias no entendió a lo que se refería… ¿No lo hacía por su padre? Eso debe significar que tiene sus propios motivos para hacer esto. Ver como Karim miraba melancólicamente el lugar donde estaban la hizo dudar de que este tipo sea malo.

-¿Sabes lo que es ser un esclavo? No en el sentido físico de la palabra o de estatus… lo digo por ser esclavo de tu destino, ser incapaz de huir de este y tener que aceptar todo lo que ya fue elegido para ti. – Rias se estremeció al oír eso. – Je, si.. Lo debes de saber porque al ser de una familia de alta clase debes de haber experimentado o vivido las imposiciones del resto a tu persona.

Rias le tuvo que dar la razón, desde que tiene memoria fue impuesta a varias cosas en contra de su voluntad y también a tener que soportar cosas que no veía correcto. Los asuntos de su matrimonio arreglado, las expectativas de los demás para con ella por ser la heredera de la casa Gremory y la hermana menor del Maou Lucifer. Se sentía en una prisión cada vez que esos temas eran tocados y ella era un esclavo de ellos… sin la oportunidad de poder salir de este. Porque no era un lugar o estar encadenado de modo físico, el simple hecho de ser de una familia de alto nombre como la suya y de tener un hermano de tal estatus la hacían a ella, una esclava de expectativas y tradiciones que nunca apreció o aceptó.

-Yo soy así en cierto modo, el hijo del líder de los cuidadores de la tumba de quien fue bendecido por Ra… no sabes lo difícil que es simplemente tener que vivir con eso. Vivir día a día solo estarse preparando para tomar el lugar de mi padre, sim oportunidad de tener sueños o aspiraciones… ¿Sabes lo que es eso? Si, noto en tu mirada que es así. Vivir sin tener la oportunidad de decir no al camino que ya estuvo trazado para ti desde el día de tu nacimiento. Es algo que nadie debería pasar, ni siquiera el más desdichado.

-Pero, tras todo eso… no te da el derecho de hacer lo que haces. Aún ahora sigues la voluntad de tu padre quien…

-¿En verdad crees que es así? – Rias se sorprendió al oír que… ¿No era eso? – No creas mal, odio a mi padre… no sabes cuanto. Es por su culpa que mi madre, quien era la única que me entendía muriera. – Rias se sorprendió al oír eso… ¿Acaso él…? – No es lo que crees, él no la mato de forma directa pero si es responsable por lo que ella padeció.

Karim tomó un puñado de arena del suelo y lo dejo caer. Rias no entendía el porque de este acto, no había lógica en lo que acaba de hacer.

-Mi madre, una mujer humilde y sumisa… debido a las tradiciones de nuestro país, no es raro que las mujeres sean tratadas como… simples objetos. Es sorprendente que yo, que vengo de esta parte del mundo que trata a las mujeres de ese modo tan cruel, piense así pero es por lo que ella me enseñó. Me mostró que no importaba si mi destino estaba marcado, esas son cosas que muchos usan para quitarles a los que aspiran, más su determinación, sus sueños. – Karim hablaba con mucha paz y tranquilidad sobre su madre, la mujer debió ser alguien muy influyente en él. – Obviamente mi padre no aceptaba las ideas que ella me decía, siempre diciendo que esas cosas son tonterías y que el destino dado a nuestra familia era ancestral, que nada me iba a alejar de este. Pero nunca la agredió ni físicamente ni verbalmente, sólo me decía a mí que olvide lo que me decía… Aunque no lo creas, él la quería a su modo… Eso yo lo entendía muy bien.

De repente la expresión del tipo cambió a una de odio absoluto.

-Pero hace dos años, luego de que mi padre tomara uno de los Artilugios para él, su actitud dio un cambio brusco… la poca pisca de bondad y buen trato que había en él murió de modo lento hasta que no hubo nada de ella. Mi padre empezó a tratar a mi madre del peor modo posible, la defendí cada vez que veía ello pero de nada servía… mi padre estaba obsesionado con la idea de llevar a los Dioses Egipcios a lo más alto de nuevo… Sin importar el precio…. – Karim alzó las mangas de su túnica para mostrar sus brazos.

Rias se horrorizo al ver que la piel del hombre estaba realmente reseca y hasta había heridas que mostraban ya músculos… Ese debía ser el precio que él paga cuando usa el poder del Artilugio.

-Esto es lo que pago cada vez que uso este poder, mi resistencia… en pocas palabras mi piel. Pero todo esto lo soporto porque deseo venganza contra mi padre.

-¿Venganza? ¿¡Qué clase de venganza te puede llevar a eso!? – Rias no captaba lo que decía ¿Tan lejos desea llevar esto?

-Si, todo porque mi madre no recibió el tratamiento médico adecuado cuando cayó enferma. – La chica se sorprendió al oír eso. – Luego de que todos obtuvimos el poder de estas cosas, mi madre cayó enferma… el vivir en un lugar donde la luz del sol no es cosa del día a día, la poca atención que empezó a ver por este plan, el estrés que ella tenía por tener que soportar día a día a un hombre que la trababa peor con el pasar del tiempo… ¿¡Es eso justo!? – Rias no pudo responder, si su madre hubiera recibido un trato similar de su padre cuando pasó lo de su negación al matrimonio…

-Tú, en verdad…

-Su muerte no le peso… ella al final sólo decía que no lo odie, no era su culpa sino la de estas cosas… Sólo pidió perdón por no haber sido más fuerte. – Karim apretó sus puños para luego tomar la llave. – Esta cosa y sus similares son las culpables de la muerte de mi madre pero no queda ahí…. Tras su muerte, juré cambiar el modo en que las mujeres de esta parte del mundo son tratadas. Y para ello, usaré el poder de Kahim luego de que mi padre lo despierte… cuando eso suceda… acabare con mi padre…

-¿Matarás a tu propio padre? – Rias no creyó lo que oyó, no podía ser posible. – Pero eso es…

-Es justicia. Mi padre y su ideal han hecho sufrir a muchos y entre ellos a mi propia madre. Yo no importo, lo que no perdono es que por sus acciones y decisiones mi madre haya pagado el precio… ella que era la única que me entendía, la que me impulsaba a seguir mis propias metas y no las de mi padre.

El brillo en la llave se incrementó y se pudo ver como la piel de Karim se hacía cada vez más reseca y más heridas aparecían. No era posible… su poder se estaba incrementando, su odio estaba haciendo que la llave le dé más poder y por ello la arena en el lugar se movía de modo irregular y hasta peligroso.

-No me importa si para cambiar al mundo debo destruir la paz que hay, tras matar a mi padre y usar el poder de Kahim para lograr mi meta.. Podré mostrarme orgulloso ante la tumba de mi madre y decir que cumplí mi meta. – la arena se volvió garras, lanzas y hasta espadas ante el horror de Rias. – Por ello es que debo acabar contigo y con quien ose interrumpir el despertar de Kahim, no por mi padre sino porque no puedo perder mi meta tras estar tan cerca y haber sacrificado tanto.

Rias alzó vuelo y lanzó su poder de la Destrucción tras sentir que había vuelto su habilidad de uso. Pero su ataque fue bloqueado por una de las garras de Arena y atrás de este emergieron varias lanzas que fueron hacia ella. Con un movimiento de sus alas tomó vuelo sólo para sentir a los segundos de estar en el aire que sus alas ya ni estaban… Karim había bloqueado de nuevo sus alas…

Rias cayó al suelo de una altura de casi 5 metros, por instinto es que evito el peor impacto pero no tuvo descanso ya que esas espadas de Arena iban hacia ella… recibió unos cortes de su parte a pesar de esquivar el daño más serio. Pero el ataque combinado de las lanzas y de las espadas contra ella poco a poco estaban pasando factura en su cuerpo porque estaba ganando varios cortes en su cuerpo y sumado al dolor en su pierna y en sus costillas… cuando sintió el corte en su muslo izquierdo supo que estaba jodida. Más porque vio a esas cosas ir hacia ella con todo.

Acumuló poder de la Destrucción en sus manos y lanzó todo lo que tenía para evitar que se le acerquen pero tras unos segundos de atacar, ya no pudo sacar más poder… su magia, el muy bastardo le selló la magia también…

-Puedo sellar dos cosas al mismo tiempo… dura menos que uno solo pero dada tu situación… tiempo ya no tienes. – Karim ordenó a las garras de arena en atacar a la chica que se vio sin salida… sólo le quedaba… resistir.

Rias sólo sintió el impacto de varios puños gigantes impactar en su cuerpo… sintió como sus huesos tronaban por cada golpe que recibía. Estuvo a más de una oportunidad de perder la conciencia… cuando dejó de sentir los golpes fue que cayó al suelo… sintiendo un dolor absurdo en su cuerpo… uno que la tentaba a cerrar los ojos.

-Se acabó niña, lo lamento por ti pero debo matarte, todo por mi meta. – una lanza de arena se creo en el aire. – Con esto acabare contigo.

Rias aún estaba consciente… el dolor era demasiado incluso para evitar que su cuerpo pida descanso… no, no era eso. Era que en el fondo no se había rendido aún. Si pierde aquí… ¿Con que cara se presentaría ante todos… ante Ise, su madre… su padre? Ahora que lo pensaba… tal vez entendía en algo a Karim… ella detesto a su padre un tiempo.

El día que su matrimonio arreglado fue dictado, se lo increpó… él decía que todo fue por su bien, que era lo mejor. Recuerda las cosas que le dijo y hasta lo que no dijo, estaba más que segura que es por lo de ese momento que él creyó que lo odiaba. Pero nunca fue así, ella se arrepintió de lo ocurrido y le costó mucho pedir perdón y aceptar que él se había equivocado también, nadie era infalible…. Su madre le dio su apoyo eterno porque era eso, su madre y ellas ponen a los hijos ante todo… entiende que la madre de Karim quería eso también pero está más que segura que no desearía que haga esto. Que hubiera seguido su camino, el que él siempre decía querer seguir. Ya que su propia madre se lo decía cada día…

Rias puso sus manos en el suelo e hizo esfuerzos para levantarse a pesar del dolor. No puede perder, no es por orgullo… no es por demostrar que es superior… es para mostrar que una madre nunca desearía que su hijo siga el camino que Karim está siguiendo y para ello…. Para ello usará todo su poder para ganar. Ya era momento de abandonar las culpas y actitudes del pasado que sin duda acabaron con el matrimonio de sus padres… Hora de mostrar lo que la heredera Gremory puede hacer.

Cuando la lanza de arena fue lanzada hacia ella, Karim creyó haber ganado. Lo que no espero que la lanza se detuviera en medio de su trayectoria y que fuera cortada en varios trozos… ¿Cómo lo hizo? Al ver bien pudo notar que Rias tenía en sus manos dos dagas. Estas brillaban con un tono raro, casi místico… ese no era poder demoníaco.

-Sí, es lo que estás pensando. – Rias se puso de pie a pesar del dolor, estaba sangrando en gran medida, pero su intenso entrenamiento la ha hecho más resistente. – Esta es magia que mi amiga Twilight me otorgó de causalidad… algo del poder del Elemento de la Magia está conmigo. – Karim no creía lo que oía, eso era absurdo.

Rias recordó la batalla tras Loki, los guantes que usó para luchar, esos que habían sido rasgados y casi rotos, estaban como si nada… no explicaba que pasó. Cuando se los puso, de la nada las mismas dagas que usó para apuñalar a Sigmund estaban en sus manos… Cuando informó de esto a Twilight, ella tampoco tenía explicación. Luego de varios análisis con la ayuda de Celestia y Luna, se llegó a la conclusión que la magia de Twilight y Rias se conectó cuando la demonio recibió magia de la humana. Ese fenómeno generó que los guantes absorban la capacidad de crear estas dagas hechas de Magia de la Armonía y de Rias. No sabían como algo así pudo pasar… Lo que si sabían es que Rias tenía en sus manos un poder que ninguno demonio en el pasado tuvo ya que la Armonía no está ligada a los demonios… esto era único.

Aún sabiendo ello, Rias entrenó su nueva habilidad y trató de usar esto como una oportunidad de aprender un estilo de combate más técnico que vaya con sus habilidades ofensivas y magia. Esta era la oportunidad perfecta de demostrar lo que puede hacer.

Rias lanzó la daga en su mano derecha hacia Karim quién uso una de las espadas para bloquear el ataque de la pequeña arma pero se sorprendió al ver que, bien había contacto con esa daga, su arena perdía poder. Rias sonrió al ver que las facultades del Poder de la Destrucción están activadas en estas dagas a pesar de que su poder natural está sellado.

Con eso dicho, Rias corrió hacia el tipo con una velocidad que haría a más de uno dudar si de verdad era un demonio de clase alta. Rias aguantaba el dolor en su cuerpo, sabe que debe aprovechar el factor sorpresa para poder ganar. Creo otra daga en la mano libro y empezó a abrirse camino entre los obstáculos que tenía al frente. Dando saltos mientras cortaba los brazos, esquivando y bloqueando las espadas y lanzas para cortar las que podía. Incluso lanzando unas cuantas dagas para luego crear otras sin temor de gastar magia porque es la habilidad de sus guantes lo que le da está habilidad tan útil.

Mistic Gloves, ese era el nombre que su madre le dio a estos guantes debido a que… las dagas que creaba tenían un aura mística. Rias saltó para esquivar un ataque de una de esas garras para luego girar en medio de esta y acomodarse para…

-¡Mistic Rain!

Rias abrió los brazos y en frente de ella se crearon 6 dagas que fueron en picada hacia la garra y tras clavarse en ella… sólo hizo que esta pierda su poder y se haga sólo arena. Rias piso tierra y lanzó una daga al frente, luego otra a la derecha, a la izquierda, atrás, arriba… la demonio no paraba en su ataque ya que no tenía que preocuparse en quedarse sin munición.

Karim por su lado no creí lo que estaba pasando… la chica tenía tal as en la manga y lo estaba usando a su máximo para remontar esta pelea. Verla atacar de ese modo, con tal agresividad y gracia… era un verdadero espectáculo. Pero no podía dejar que eso interrumpa sus planes, no importa si esas dagas tienen el poder para detener su arena… no puede hacer nada contra la defensa que le da el Artilugio. La chica aún tiene un minuto sin sus otros dos poderes… en momentos así desearía que el límite sea de 3 y no de dos.

Tras deshacerse del último obstáculo antes de ir por Karim, Rias tomó una de las dagas que estaban en el suelo y se la lanzó al humano quien, obviamente, se defendió usando su escudo de luz que crea el Artilugio pero lo que no espero fue ver como el escudo se resquebrajaba, eso no era posible… la daga al final desapareció pero el daño psicológico ya estaba hecho.

-Ya veo… sea la luz que cree esa cosa… es una luz que destila caos. – Rias sonrió al captar que… - Halle el modo de penetrar esa defensa tuya.

-¿A qué te refieres? – Por primera vez desde que inició la batalla, Karim sintió miedo… miedo de lo que esta chica es capaz de hacer.

-Los Elementos de la Armonía son objetos que fueron creados con el único propósito de contrarrestar el caos o energías que usen eso como base. Tú tienes en tus manos un objeto que usa el lamento de varias almas como fuente de poder… - Rias alzó una de sus manos, mostrando el guante que tenía unas líneas que brillaban con un color blanco. – Esto de aquí, como dije… es un objeto creado de causalidad por el elemento de la Magia. Algo de la luz de la Armonía yace en él… y por lo tanto.

-Contrarresta y puede nulificar lo que sea que sea creado o afectado por esta cosa. – Karim sudó frío al ver que… estaba luchando contra alguien que puede desbaratar y nulificar todo lo que él haga. – Maldita sea… debo bloquear esos guantes… - Karim sabía que aún había varios segundos antes que el poder de la chica vuelva para luego sellar ese poder nuevo suyo.

-¡No lo harás! – Rias corrió hacia él con toda la intención de acabar esta batalla.

Dando un salto, Rias lanzó las dos dagas que tenía a Karim quien las bloqueó con un muro de arena pero de inmediato estos fueron afectados por las propiedades de las dagas. Rias piso tierra y sintió que sus alas volvieron a ser accesibles….

-¡Al fin puedo sellar esa habilidad tuya tan molesta! – Karim extendió la mano y pasó lo de la última vez.

El destello pareció bloquear el poder de los guantes. Pero eso no pareció afectar a Rias en lo más mínimo… al tener sus poderes de nuevo significa que… Cargó poder en sus manos y sonrió al ver el poder de la Destrucción de nuevo. Concentró poder de modo rápido antes que Karim se lo vuelva a sellar y lo centró en sus manos. Si algo aprendió es que la luz de la Armonía no es quisquillosa como muchos creen ya que… acepta el que un demonio como ella pida mezclar su poder con el de ella.

Los guantes ahora cargados con el poder natural de Rias, brillaban con un destello rojizo. Rias se puso en guardia, puede acabar esto con un solo ataque… Uno que Rean le enseñó, puede no sea perfecto pero gracias a su poder de la Destrucción puede reemplazar en algo la maestría que no tiene.

Rias fue hacia su oponente empleando sus alas para una maniobrabilidad mayor. Al ver que Karim la atacaba con las garras de Arena, esas espadas y lanzas pero esta vez con más agresividad que antes. Ambos sabían que estaban en las últimas estancias de la lucha, era el todo o nada.

La demonio lanzó varias ráfagas del Poder de la Destrucción al suelo para crear una pequeña distracción. Una que le permitió evitar que Karim la descubra y permita que la ataque de un modo que puede dañar su plan… genial, sonó muy Twilight…

 _-Ojalá Twilight no le moleste que…_ \- Rias cargo magia tras la pantalla de humo y puso la mano en el suelo para crear un círculo mágico. – Que tome una técnica suya.

Del círculo emergió un pilar del poder de la Destrucción que atravesó el techo del lugar y destruyó las cosas que estaban cerca de este. Excepto al enemigo quien intuyó un movimiento de esa clase por parte de Rias y retrocedió varios metros para crear un domo de la luz que le daba el Artilugio… lo admite, el poder destructivo que ella tiene es de pavor.

No pensó demasiado ya que al ver que la columna desapareció al fin, supo que todo el desastre que ella creó fue sólo distracción. Se puso alerta para tratar de identificar el lugar donde ella aparecerá para atacar… sabe que debe ser precavido y… atento.

Cuando escuchó una pisada de algo a un lado suyo se dio la vuelta y bloqueo el ataque de Rias con su puño cargado de magia ante la clara molestia de ella. Karim sonrió para luego crear unos tipos de tentáculos de arena para aprisionar a la chica quien se vio atrapada ante la técnica del oponente. Karim sonrió al ver que la tenía en su disposición, la podía rematar ahora y era lo que iba a hacer.

Creo una lanza de arena, listo para dar el golpe de gracia sólo para sentir no uno ni dos… Sino varios hincones en distintas partes de su cuerpo… no entendía que pasó. Lo que pasó fue que por el reciente dolor libero a Rias de su técnica y cayó de rodilla debido al dolor. Distintas partes del cuerpo le dolían pero el dolor más agudo era en el pecho… el pecho… Bajó la mirada y se vio con una de las dagas de Rias en este, cargado por el poder de la Destrucción. ¿Cómo es que…?

-¿Cómo lo hiciste…? – Karim pudo ver que en todos los puntos vitales de su cuerpo… Habían dagas… dagas que… lo estaban matando.

-No oíste lo que te dije… el poder del Armonía neutraliza el del Caos… cuando trataste de sellar el poder de mis Guantes con tu Artilugio, la luz de la Armonía neutralizó ese poder… quienes hayan creado esas cosas sólo crearon objetos muy débiles en términos de composición y núcleo en comparación de los Sacred Gears y los Elementos de la Armonía. Porque para el poder de ese Artilugio haya sido minimizado por una pequeña parte del Poder de los Elementos…

-No entiendo…. Entonces lo que hacías era…

-Así es, lo único que hice fue hacerte creer que habías sellado mi poder. Estabas tan confiado de que sellaste el que podía derrotarte que te confiaste y no verificaste que fue así. – Rias agradeció mentalmente el consejo de su madre… de que el engaño en una pelea puede definir la derrota o la victoria, ya que un combate… no hay eso de jugar limpio.

Karim no lo creía, estuvo tan cerca de… de vengar a su madre y al final fue derrotado por esta chica… trato de levantarse pero lo sabía, estaba condenado.

-Mejor deja de esforzarte, te atravesé en el corazón, sólo… sólo cierra los ojos y descansa… de seguro ella te espera. – Rias sonrió triste porque… él en verdad no merecía esto pero la batalla debía ser ganada y él debía ser detenido. Iba a seguir lo que su padre iba a hacer… por motivos distintos pero igualmente, eso era algo que no podía permitir. – Duerme… te los has ganado.

El humano sólo pudo hacer caso a lo que la chica decía de manera instintiva, estaba tan cansado y… Parece que hasta aquí llegan sus deseos de venganza, al menos… al menos podrá ver a su madre de nuevo. Claro si es que logra pasar el juicio que le darán en el Inframundo de sus deidades

-Mi padre… detengan a mi padre… - Eso fue lo único que dijo para luego cerrar los ojos de manera definitiva al mismo tiempo que el poder de la destrucción en las dagas volvía el cuerpo cenizas… Lo único que quedó de él fue… la llave, que cayó al suelo tras verse ya sin ningún tipo de soporte.

Rias sólo se quedó viendo el lugar donde una vez estuvo su enemigo… No duda que sintió pena de que haya vivido de ese modo. Tal vez este sólo fue su medio de escape tal como ella lo tuvo una vez al sentirse atrapada. Se alegra de haber madurado… de haber aprendido que no puedes culpar a otros del estilo de vida que hayas tenido. Se alegra de que tras haber conocido a Ise, haya entendido algo tan importante como eso, que con cada día que haya pasado… haya logrado a madurar… que se haya hecho más fuerte y que al final… al final pueda estar aquí, parada gracias a su propia fuerza… Dio un paso al frente para seguir avanzando, aún tenía que reunirse con el resto…. Salvar a Fay y Mana… detener el despertar de ese sujeto y así volver a casa… De seguro su madre estará preocupada por ella… Desde que está embarazada, está muy sensible… no desea… preocuparla.

Tras unos pasos, Rias cayó al suelo presa del dolor en su cuerpo que ya no era mitigado por la adrenalina. No esperó que al final el dolor y el cansancio le ganaran… Cerró los ojos al ser incapaz de pararse de nuevo…

-Debo… ir con el resto… Ise… Akeno… - Rias en eso recordó algo… - Ojalá mamá… no me regañe por haber terminado tan lastimada… - Rias cayó inconsciente presa del cansancio y del dolor. Ahora solo le quedaba recuperar fuerzas…

La llave en el lugar brillo al ver que ya no había nadie que pueda usar su poder por lo que optó por regresar al sarcófago, ahí su poder será más útil. Tras un último destello, desapareció… dejando a Rias en el lugar, sola y cansada… solo quedaba esperar a que ella logre levantarse de nuevo para seguir la lucha.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Venelana estaba llevando algo de comer a los chicos, Azazel y a Rean…. Todos se les veía cada vez más preocupados. No era para menos, esos chicos no han llamado ni una sola vez desde hace casi un día.

-Bueno, lo mejor será tratar de darles algo que les suba el ánimo y… - En medio de su camino sintió una opresión en el pecho que la hizo soltar la fuente que llevaba en las manos.

El sonido de todo ello cayendo al suelo hizo que todos los presentes vean a la mujer que estaba apoyada en el sofá con la mano en el pecho. Rean fue el primero en acercarse a ella y se asustó al ver que Venelana tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

-Venelana…

-Mi hija… Rean… algo le paso a Rias… - Venelana tomó al humano del brazo. – Algo le pasó….

-Venelana… No creo que… - Rean trato de decir algo para que ella se olvide de lo que sea que sintió pero al instante supo que era imposible, la cara de Venelana decía todo.

-¡No, algo le pasó a Rias! ¡Lo sé, lo sentí! – Venelana miró a su novio con desesperación mientras el resto no sabía ni como reaccionar ante las aclaraciones de la mujer.

Celestia y Luna salieron de la cocina al escuchar la voz llena de desesperación de Venelana, verla en ese estado era… Se era bien sabido que las madres tienen un sentido que los hace saber si algo les ha pasado a sus hijos. Venelana lo tenía con sus hijos, la mujer era fuerte y estaba acostumbrada a la idea de que sus hijos tengan que luchar pero desde que está embarazada, su actitud firme se ve mitigada por el instinto de madre.

Rean no pudo hacer más nada que abrazar a la mujer y dejar que se desahogue… sabe que ahora no pueden hacer nada más que ser pacientes y esperar la llamada de ellos o de que…

-Iré a llamar a mi hermana… - Sona fue hacia el pasillo de la sala para poder llamar a Serafall… - Maldita sea Rias… ¿Dónde están? ¿Por qué no llaman?

La chica solo pudo… desear y rogar que sus amigos estén bien que este estado de angustia está empezando a afectarlos a todos.

* * *

 **-Veo que uno más cayó ante unos de tus amigos niña.** – Kahim vio como la llave volvía a su lugar.

Kahim se mostraba más que sorprendido con la habilidad de estos jóvenes, en el pasado el poder de los Artilugios bastaba para vencer a grandes grupos de personas pero esta vez… estaban sólo peleando uno contra uno… ¿Eso significa que la habilidad individual de cada poseedor de los Artilugios es baja? ¿O significa que quienes sean estos mocosos son más hábiles que cualquier enemigo que hayan enfrentado? De ser la segunda opción, eso sería algo increíble…

Que unos niños tengan tales habilidades demuestra que… Esta generación es más que interesante.

-¿Quién? – Fay trataba de estar centrada, no dejarse llevar por la preocupación que tenía pero necesita saber.

- **Una demonio… de cabello rojo… ¿Con el poder de la Destrucción de Bael? Una Gremory… vaya, así que la familia Bael y Gremory tuvieron una estirpe…** \- Kahim sonrió al ver muy interesante. – **Pero quedó muy cansada y herida, ahora mismo debe estar en el suelo inconsciente.**

-Si en algo conozco a Rias-sama es que ella nunca se rinde… te aseguro que solo descansara un rato para pararse y venir a pelear contra ti…. – Fay sabía que su amiga no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente, él mismo lo dijo… ella está inconsciente… mientras no este muerta no hay nada que temer.

 **-Tienes mucha fe en estos amigos tuyos ¿No? –** Kahim se acercó a Fay quien no mostró ni un índice de miedo o de… ser intimidada. – **Je, lo puedo ver… Fe ciega en los que son tus aliados y amigos. Muy lindo pero inútil al final.**

-¿Qué…? – Fay no entendía a lo que se refería.

 **-Si, al final… de quien te vales realmente es de ti mismo. Los demás, los amigos, los aliados… al final son sólo seres que quedan como un medio para ser más fuerte o que hagan lo que tú ves patético. Luego de ello… son basura.**

 **-** ¡No, no voy a dejar que digas eso…! ¡Qué tú seas así no demuestra que todos lo piensen de ese modo!

 **-Sigue tratando de negar la verdad niña, los llamados amigos son solo herramientas… herramientas que al final son para que tú tengas más poder.** – Fay afilo la mirada al oír eso… Tal vez eso sea cierto en la mayoría… que muchos crean que la amistad es una estupidez y que al final solo hay… tratos de conveniencia… pero….

-Dices eso porque no conoces a mis amigos… Ellos… te demostraran que te equivocas… No somos mejor que el resto, sólo nos hemos dado cuenta de otras cosas que otros prefieren ignorar.

Kahim sonrió ante las palabras de la chica, pobre crédula… al final… No existe tal cosa como la amistad ni los lazos, ni los familiares… esas son solo creencias dadas por los humanos para crear una moral que ni existe.

* * *

-Maldita sea mi estampa, ya llevo aquí más de 3 horas y no logro liberarme de estas endemoniadas bestias. – Aj esquivó una de las bestias que la perseguían para seguir su camino.

Se vio en frente de una escalera y al empezó a subir ya que era el único camino que le quedaba tras haber corrido todo este largo tramo, que hasta la fecha no le ha dado ningún avance significativo.

-Estoy empezando a preocuparme… algo le ha pasado a Rias, Akeno y Kuroka…. Lo sé, lo presiento… - Aj era muy intuitiva y podía sentir cuando alguien cercano a ella sufría de algo o la estaba pasando difícil.

Sacudió su cabeza y siguió su camino, deben de estar bien… Rias es muy hábil con su poder y golpes, además que tienen ese poder que sin duda fue una sorpresa a todos cuando lo mostró. Suprimió una risa al recordar la cara de Twilight… Luego está Akeno, ella tiene a Innis con ella y ese modo tan raro pero que le dan un gran poder por lo que no hay mucho que decir. Y Kuroka que en verdad es muy astuta…

Deben estar bien, si… Pero el sentimiento de preocupación no se iba. Más al saber que Fay estaba en manos enemigas. Rarity… esa reina del drama. Puede ser muy quejona pero a la verdad de la verdad puede ser la más agresiva de ellas a la hora de pelear y lo ha demostrado muchas veces. De Ise no se preocupa, su amigo y hermano menor es alguien capaz de afrontar lo que sea… Puede ser un idiota impulsivo pero es muy capaz. Además que tiene a Ddraig con él… Estará bien…

-Genial, ya parezco una madre preocupándose por todo. – Aunque no estaba lejos de la realidad…. Luego de la muerte de su madre… ella lo fue en cierto modo para Apple Bloom y… - Me pregunto si estará bien… Ojalá no se meta en tantos problemas.

Aj abrió la puerta que tenía en frente solo para verse en un gran salón, totalmente cubierto por la arena. No veía nada más que arena…. Las paredes y el techo pero no una salida…

-Quien haya hecho este lugar en verdad tenía un gusto muy raro para el diseño de interiores y… Agh, soné a Rarity…

Fue en eso que la chica escuchó unos pasos en la arena y al mirar a su costado se vio con la persona que los atacó al inicio…

-Tú…

-Mi nombre es Mahad… yo seré el que acabe con tu vida. – el hombre mostró la sortija que usaba para crear a…

Aj se puso en guardia, esta no iba a ser una batalla sencilla… más al saber que tendrá desventaja numérica y de campo….

* * *

Insertar canción: Itsumo Itsudemo [TV Edit.] – Ai Maeda

Al iniciar la canción, vemos un cielo nocturno que se puede ver algunas estrellas fugases para que la cámara baje hasta donde se encuentra Issei mostrando su espalda hacia ella, quien estaba viéndolas mientras que Le Fay se aparece para llamarlo mientras que en un flash de luz se cambia a una escena donde estaba la chica mencionada, pero en un semblante triste en su rostro.

 _Asu e mukau kisha wa togireta REERU de_

( **Ese tren que va hacia el mañana, va hacia a un riel incompleto** )

Mientras las letras de la canción son interpretadas, podemos ver que donde se encuentra Le Fay, quien sigue triste, está lloviendo y comienza a caminar sin ningún rumbo en mente para que diversas gotas de lluvia se mezclen con su rostro para ver que algunas personas que conoce se alejan de ella.

 _Mou furikaeru bakari tomadou watashi_

( **Y cada vez que me doy vuelta, comienzo a dudar** )

Y de repente se detiene al ver que detrás de ella no se encuentra nadie para que su alrededor comience a cambiar a un lugar completamente oscuro haciendo que ella se ponga en posición fetal para que comience a derramar lágrimas ya que no había nadie quien la ayude.

 _Te to te tsunagi awase issho ni hashiru to_

( **Corriendo de la mano juntos** )

Pero de repente se puede ver que el lugar comienza a iluminarse para que levante su mirada hacia Issei, quien llega para extenderle una de su mano para que le ayude mientras jadeaba ya que la estaba buscando, pero no solo para sorpresa de Le Fay quien puede ver a Rias, Akeno, Kuroka, Mana, Aj y Rarity quien estaba detrás del castaño con una sonrisa mientras que la rubia toma la mano del castaño sonriente.

 _Sou ookina chikara ga daseru no wa naze?_

( **Sí, ¿cómo se puede crear un gran poder?** )

Mientras que Issei ayuda a levanta a Le Fay, quien al estar de pie repentinamente abraza al castaño para sorpresa de Rias, Akeno y Kuroka quienes tienen sentimientos hacia el portador de la Boosted Gear quien se sonroja por la acción de la rubia para poner su mirada a la distancia mientras ven las pirámides de Guiza y la Esfinge y una densa luz aparece para iluminar toda la pantalla.

 _Itsumo, itsumo, itsu demo_

( **Siempre, siempre, y como siempre** )

Para cambiar de escena hacia una especie de fuente de sodas para que Issei disfrute una comida mientras que las chicas tienen una conversación típica mientras que vemos a Le Fay recordando algunas cosas tanto con el castaño y sus conocidos.

 _Tsuuji atteru kara_

( **Estamos conectados** )

Mientras se hace un cambio de escena, podemos ver cómo conoció a Issei, luego a Mana, cuando se pudo encontrarse de nuevo con el castaño, pero ahora tiene un grupo más grande, cuando vio a su hermano y diversos momentos con sus amigas que conoce por el tiempo que ha estado viajando.

 _Itsumo, itsumo, doko demo_

( **Siempre, siempre y donde sea** )

Mientras que se cambia la escena en una densa nube de arena, se puede ver a Le Fay quien ve momentáneamente a las demás mientras estaban conversando algunas cosas en una fogata para que la rubia camine hacia otra dirección mediante que están en alguna parte del desierto en la fría noche en dicho lugar por el cambio de clima que ocurren en mencionados lugares por el denso calor que reciben.

 _Tonde ikeru wa_

( **Podré volar allí** )

Para que Le Fay con una sonrisa se aleja de las demás mientras que busca a alguien que es parte del grupo quien se encuentra un tanto alejado del resto.

 _Itsumo, itsumo, itsu demo_

 _(_ _ **Siempre, siempre, y como siempre**_ _)_

Ahora vemos a Issei quien disfruta el paisaje nocturno del cielo para que detrás de ella se puede ver a Le Fay quien llega mientras el castaño, aún sentado se voltea a verla.

 _Minna ga soba ni iru_

( **Todos se encuentran cerca** )

Y con una sonrisa, Issei ve que Le Fay se acerca hasta donde se encuentra el castaño mientras le dice que la cena ya se encuentra lista y lo esperan las demás.

 _Kitto, kitto, dare demo_

( **Tal vez, tal vez a nadie más** )

Pero Issei dice que se quedara un momento para disfrutar la vista que presencia en el cielo para que Le Fay pueda alzar su mirada para ver lo mismo que se ve el castaño haciéndola sonreír apegándose al cuerpo del portador del Boosted Gear para su sorpresa y se sonroja al notar que la rubia toma uno de sus brazos para disfrutar juntos lo que ven en el cielo.

 _Hitori janai wa_

( **Solo pueda estar** )

Para ver la lluvia de las estrellas fugases mientras que la cámara se aleja un tanto de ellos para mostrar la espalda de Issei y Le Fay quien seguían viendo lo que mostraba el cielo mientras que la música de fondo se termina.

* * *

 **Llave Milaneria Maldita: Objeto que permite bloquear las habilidades de un oponente, asi como crear por segundos escudos de energía casi impenetrables. De gran versatilidad, es un objeto que también lleva un gran riesgo. Se sacrifica la resistencia natural de la persona, mostrandose en la piel y como esta cada vez se ve más lastimada con cada uso del objeto. Puede sellar casi lo que sea, excepto habilidades que se originen de la divinidad o de la armonía.**

 **Mistic Knives: Tras absorber algo del poder del Elemento de la Magia de Twilight con sus guantes de combate, Rias es capaz de crear esos cuchillos con la luz de la armonía o su poder de la destrucción para crear un estilo variado y diificil de imitar. Su respuesta a su deseo de complementar su poder natural, Rias puede combinar poder y técnica con estas armas que debido a su origen, generan una carga en el cuerpo de ella. Su potencial total aún no ha sido desbloqueado.**


	136. Hermanos Mayores

**Cada vez más cerca del final, como siempre no hay mucho que decir, solo que disfruten el cap.**

* * *

 **Sekiryuutei Supremo**

 **Arco 10: The Prophet of the Crimson Sunset**

 **Capítulo 136: Hermanos Mayores**

Insertar canción: Minami – SWITCH (TV edit.)

Mientras que suena unos acordes de guitarra, rápidamente vemos las tres formas perfectas de los Cosmic Packs dentro del Balance Breaker del Boosted Gear, el Perfect Alfa Stardust Dragon, el Perfect Gamma Nova Dragon y el Perfect Beta Meteoric Dragon hasta que se ve a Issei quien estaba viendo desde su perfil izquierdo y los abre para ver fijo a la cámara.

 _Switch on, Switch on~…_

Cuando se comienzan y luego de que se entonen las primeras letras de la canción de fondo, Issei muestra su Boosted Gear quien lo activa desde dicha Longinus que emana una enorme luz que cambia la escena hasta que se ve el título de la historia dentro entre diversas luces y líneas digitales.

 _Ashita no kimi wo mamoru, zettai ni makketakunai!_

( **Voy a proteger tu mañana, ¡te juro que no voy a perder!** )

Mientras que el título de la historia desaparece entre diversas luces, en una nueva escena podemos ver a Issei que cargando tiene una especie de bolso para caminar hacia el horizonte, pero se detiene momentáneamente para ver hacia atrás y ve que Rias sorpresivamente se apega del brazo izquierdo del castaño quien recibe el gesto con una sonrisa.

 _Afureteku ai no hikari nobasatsu ni gyutto… dakishimete!_

( **No dejes ir la desbordante luz del amor y abrázala… ¡muy fuerte!** )

Pero para la sorpresa de Issei, Akeno apasionadamente se apega de la espalda del castaño y el brazo libre que es el derecho lo toma Kuroka para que hagan una lucha de tres bandas por el castaño quien estaba entre sudando nervioso mientras que la disputa por el joven estaba siendo vista por Aj y Rarity mientras que, a la distancia, Le Fay ve como el líder del grupo a pesar de lo que presencia levanta su pulgar en señal de aprobación hacia la rubia.

Mientras que suena un solo de guitarra eléctrica, podemos ver que Le Fay, quien sonrió al ver la aprobación de Issei, mueve su mano izquierda y pone un rostro serio para concentrarse y cierra sus ojos, pero a su lado se aparece la cuarta onda maldita, The Prophet, Fidchell. Pero la escena se cambia mediante que se levanta una gran cantidad de arena mientras se ve en otra como si fuera el espejo de la chica rubia, siendo una chica de piel morena y de cabellos oscuros y viste un vestido corto beige claro, quien es la amiga de ella llamada Mana. Quien se quita parte del velo para revelar su rostro con sus ojos azules mientras que ve el cielo nocturno en el desierto egipcio mientras que la cámara va hacia tomar el paisaje del mismo y se aparece una luz para un cambio de escena.

 _Kakushitetara hajimaranai yo_

( **Sí te esconderás, no va a comenzar** )

Que ahora en la nueva escena que se muestra, podemos ver a Rean junto con Azazel, Michael y Sirzechs quienes tienen una reunión en base a una foto tomada en uno de los paisajes de Egipto que es un desierto cercano a las pirámides de Guiza y la Gran Esfinge.

 _Jibun no koto ukeiretara_

( **Debes aceptar quien realmente eres** )

Para que se cambie a una en donde se ve a Issei junto con Rias, Akeno, Kuroka, Rarity, Aj quienes se encuentran dentro de la capital de dicho país, El Cairo. Mientras que hacen un tour liderados por Le Fay y Maya quienes se encuentran hablando sobre lo ocurrido que la morena de cabellos castaño oscuro está muy aterrada.

 _Daijoubu sarakedashite_

( **No te preocupes, muéstralo todo** )

Para ver que una serie de jeroglíficos en una pared que les muestra Maya mientras que Issei y las chicas miran detalladamente, en especial Le Fay, sobre una cierta historia que se vincula a lo que la amiga de la descendiente de Morgana Le Fay la tiene tan alterada.

 _Itsudatta hora kagayakeru_

( **Y como siempre, ¡mira! Está brillando** )

Mientras que Le Fay sigue observando los jeroglíficos mientras que cerca estaba Issei quien estaba intrigado, los espíritus de Skeith quien se emana desde el cuerpo del castaño y de Fidchell desde de la maga rubia para que brillen llamando la atención de los presentes y el piso donde estaban los dos portadores de la onda maldita cedía para que ambos caigan al abismo.

 _Sou mune no oku kitsuiteru…_ _(Kitsuiteru)_

( **Sí, todo está apilado en lo profundo del corazón [Apilado]** )

Mientras que las demás aterradas ven como su amiga y su amigo/amor cayeron sin ningún aviso por lo anterior, ahora vemos a Le Fay quien estaba flotando en el aire para ver que diversos destellos de luces hacen alusión que se encuentra en el espacio, pero se estaba cayendo y extiende su mano para que alguien la rescate y ve que es tomada haciendo que su rostro se sonroje.

 _Shoujiku kimi no kimochi (Twinkle your heart)_

( **Tus verdaderos sentimientos [Brilla tu corazón]** )

Pues al ver quien rescataba a Le Fay era Issei quien toma su mano para rescatarla de su caída al vacío mientras se abrazan para que lentamente estén de pie aun abrazados pero la rubia sigue abrazándolo como no hubiera un mañana para ella, pero el castaño termina el abrazo mientras nota que en un espacio oscuro hay diversas luces que lo están viendo a ambos alarmándose que pueda ocurrir algo.

 _Tsutaite, zenbu oshiete!_

( **¡Reúnelos y dímelos todos!** )

Para que un aura dorada se haga presente ante los dos haciendo que Issei muestre su Boosted Gear mientras que se emana de su cuerpo una luz roja carmesí para que active su Balance Breaker y choque de lleno con la luz dorada haciendo una gran luz que ilumina toda la pantalla.

 _Ashita no kimi wo mamoru, zettai ni makketakunai!_

( **Voy a proteger tu mañana, ¡te juro que no voy a perder!** )

Y haciendo un cambio de escena, podemos ver a Rias y Akeno que hacen un ataque mágico combinado del poder de la destrucción y de relámpagos, Kuroka haciendo un ataque de Senjutsu y finalmente Aj y Rarity muestre en su respectivo traje de batalla, Incandescent Force y Preocius Gem haciendo ataques mágicos basados en su elemento hacia diversos enemigos que las rodean.

 _Egao no mahou wa sekai kaeru_

( **La magia de una sonrisa puede cambiar al mundo** )

Ahora con Mana quien está siendo protegida por Le Fay quien prepara un hechizo para defenderse ante los enemigos mientras que ellas tienen un rostro serio, se cambia a una sonrisa para ver que Issei llega a defenderlas mientras que tenía el Balance Breaker del Boosted Gear activado mientras hacía varios cambios de modo con el Cosmos Packing Tri System en su forma perfecta.

 _Furetara kyori wa zero ne kirameki mezamete yuku_

( **Sí podemos tocar una distancia de cero, despertará y brillará** )

Que, en otra escena, podemos ver un hombre que comienza a emanar un aura dorada como el sol para que Issei haga su rugir mientras que materializa la armadura, pero su aura está ahora de un carmesí escarlata para ir de lleno ante su contrincante quien choca su ataque y un gran destello de luz se aparece en la escena para que se cambie y se nota a Issei quien estaba mirando al cielo.

 _Afureteku ai no hikari nobasatsu ni gyutto… dakishimete!_

( **No dejes ir la desbordante luz del amor y abrázala… ¡muy fuerte!** )

Pero de un abrazo fuerte por parte de las chicas que tienen sentimientos por él culmina su mirada mientras que Mana, junto con Aj y Rarity les avisan para seguir su camino e Issei, con una sonrisa va hacían donde se encuentran con las chicas mientras que la cámara estaba detrás de ellos en un terreno cercano al desierto mientras se levanta rápidamente hacia el cielo culminando la música de fondo.

* * *

Aj estaba mirando a su oponente y lo que estaba planeando. Ya sabe que él crea bestias basadas en la mitología egipcia en base a la arena que hay en el lugar. Miró a sus lados, hay una gran cantidad de arena en el lugar por lo que… el tipo tiene recursos ilimitados.

Cuando empezaron a emerger de la arena esas esfinges que hasta hace poco la habían molestado en el laberinto tuvo unas ganas de gritar de la rabia y del colerón que le estaba a punto de dar. Cuando vio que unos seres muy similares a unos perros pero estos eran muy grandes… ¿Existían animales así en la mitología egipcia?

-Ok… en serio…Llevo más de 3 horas huyendo de animales de esa clase y me vienes a crear más para pelear conmigo. – La rubia habló con sarcasmo pero al mismo tiempo con fastidio. - ¿Por qué mejor no luchas conmigo cuerpo a cuerpo?

-No le veo lo conveniente en pelear contra ti en un área en la que te desenvuelves mejor. – Mahad camino a paso lento hasta al lado de las bestias que había creado. - ¿Iniciamos?

Uno de los perros fue hacia Aj quien al tener al animal cerca sólo le dio un golpe con tal fuerza que este se volvió arena de nuevo. Inmediatamente, la rubia dio un salto al costado para ponerse a la par de las esfinges que iban hacia ella.

Cargó fuego en sus manos y lanzó ráfagas de este hacia las bestias que a pesar de recibir el impacto en la cara… seguían avanzando, debió de suponer que esto no iba a ser tan sencillo. Lo notó más al ver que una de esas bestias caninas saltó hacia ella para morderla, por instinto alzó el brazo y este fue mordido con fuerza.

Aj sintió que los colmillos de esta cosa le estaban apretando los huesos y le iba a desagarrar el músculo. Con un giro, para aprovechar la fuerza de este, Aj mandó a volar a ese animal hacia otro que iba hacia ella para luego darle una patada hacia la esfinge que iba hacia ella desde atrás. Ese acto bastó para alejar a las bestias que estaban cerca de ella unos segundos porque decidieron replantear su plan de acción.

La chica sacó uno de los vendajes que tenía y se vendó el brazo lo mejor que pudo para detener la hemorragia, suerte que estas cosas no tienen veneno en sus mordidas. Aj al sentir en algo el cese del dolor se puso en guardia de nuevo. Mahad esta vez ordenó a la esfinge más grande, esa que tenía cabeza de carnero, a atacar.

La bestia hizo caso inmediato y fue contra la chica que se puso en guardia. Esperó y esperó lo que se le venía que sabía que era un ataque directo hacia su cuerpo, los cuernos de esa cosa deben de doler como los mil demonios. Esperó y esperó hasta tener las astas de esa cosa a su alcance para alzar ambas manos y así detener el avance del animal con fuerza bruta. Sus manos atraparon las astas del animal para luego usar fuerza y hacer que esta dé un giro y caiga de espaldas, sin ninguna posibilidad de que se mueva o se recupere debido a su tamaño y anatomía, Aj piso la cabeza del animal y con pura fuerza bruta le arrancó una de las astas para luego usar esta misma para clavársela en el ojo, matándolo de modo definitivo.

Mahad se mostró sorprendido al ver la muestra de fuerza de Aj y como mató a la bestia sin mucho remordimiento. Analizó a la muchacha y pudo notar que en un combate uno a uno era imposible derrotarla. Tanto sus bestias como él…

-Admito que subestime un poco tu fuerza. – Mahad se mostró algo molesto, no tomó mucho en cuenta la experiencia de la muchacha. – Me disculpo por eso.

-Je, mira… No es que me importe lo que digas o pienses de mí, ahora mismo somos enemigos ¿No? - Mahad sonrió a esas palabras para luego crear otra bestia idéntica a la que la chica mató. – Debe ser una broma.

Se vio rodeada de esas cosas nuevo, esta vez más que listas para atacar en conjunto que por separado. Deben aprovechar la ventaja numérica. Aj pateó y golpeó a esas bestias caninas que eran más persistentes que las otras, las esfinges eran obviamente las más fuertes pero eran la de menor número. ¿Acaso tiene un límite de lo que puede crear?

Sin darle mucha importancia a eso en este momento, Aj se puso en guardia luego de haberse deshecho de uno de esos canes. Con una patada mandó a volar una de esas cosas sólo para ver en frente de ella a un gran animal que parecía un grifo debido a la composición de su cuerpo pero…

La bestia dio una especie de rugido y se lanzó hacia ella tras alzar vuelo. Usando sus grandes garras que las sacó de las águilas, atacó a Aj quien esquivó el ataque del animal por los pelos pero no pudo esquivar el de esos perros ya que uno se aferró a su hombro con sus garras y colmillos. El grito que Aj dio bastó para mostrar el nivel de dolor que estaba sintiendo…. A pesar de la situación en que estaba, no se rindió y atacó con una patada a otra de esas cosas que se atrevió a tomarla desprevenida.

-¡Agh, maldito animal! – Aj tomó al can con su mano izquierda y con fuerza le aplastó el cráneo gracias al poder de fuego en sus guantes. El sonido de la muerte del can bastó para hacerla soltar su agarre y dejar caer el cadáver mientras el resto la veía con algo de miedo y hasta algo de… cautela.

Las esfinges no, ellas siguieron su ataque desmedido contra ella y eso era más que suficiente para mostrar que estaba en problemas. El que parecía un grifo alzó sus alas y con agitarlas, creó varias cuchillas de aire que fueron contra ella… el impacto pudo ser peor porque esquivó el impacto a último minuto. Con dificultad, Aj se puso de pie solo para ser embestida por una de las esfinges del lugar con todo su cuerpo.

Cayó al suelo y rodó varias veces antes de detenerse, estaba de rodillas debido al dolor que tenía en el estómago. Escupió sangre antes de pararse y ver que la bestia en frente suyo era… uno que tenía una apariencia más de león pero con alas… lo que faltaba.

La chica cargó fuego en sus manos para luego irse al ataque. Al tener a la bestia en el rango respectivo, la golpeó con una serie de patadas y golpes, estos fueron tales que la bestia quedó deforme antes de recibir la patada de Aj que la mandó a un lado del lugar. Al verse libre de la bestia enemiga y de que el resto de ellas iban hacia ella…. La chica puso sus manos en el suelo y creó un círculo mágico justo debajo de donde esas cosas venían y de este emergió un pilar de fuego. Las bestias recibieron el poder de las llamas y lo resistieron solo unos segundos… segundos que bastaron para que estas caigan derrotadas.

Aj tomó aire al sentir el cansancio pero se puso de pie para poder ir a atacar a Mahad pero este ya había creado más de esas cosas. Esta vez con unas grandes aves sobre él y unos leones con gran cuello.

-Oh vamos… esas cosas no son tan fuertes como deseas que sean, puedo acabar con ellas fácilmente. – AJ se puso en guardia al ver que más de esas cosas venían hacia ella.

-Es cierto, si comparo mis creaciones con las bestias reales… son muy débiles. – Mahada creó más bestias al ver que la mujer había acabado con unas cuentas. – Pero mi intención no es ganar en un combate corto…. – Creó más para reemplazar a las que habían muerto de modo reciente. – Sólo debo seguir haciendo esto hasta que te quedes sin fuerzas.

Aj pudo entender lo que quería decir, esta iba a ser una batalla de resistencia más que de poder o habilidad… Y sabe una cosa, tiene las de perder.

* * *

-¿Qué haces Xenovia? – Irina estaba leyendo un libro mientras esperaba para luego pasar a ver a su amiga.

-Yo… sólo trato de usar o entender algo de magia. – Todos se sorprendieron al oír eso que… dejaron lo que estaban haciendo o su preocupación para quedársele viendo. - ¿Qué? Oigan, a mí eso me llama la atención también.

-No es por ofender Xenovia… pero no eres del tipo de personas que tengan la capacidad de usar magia tan fácilmente. – Aki dijo eso con una ceja alzada mientras Xenovia se mostraba muy ofendida por esas palabras.

-Pues perdón por no actuar como creen que soy. – La chica se cruzó de brazos molesta para luego suspirar. – Aunque no los culpo.

-Pero… ¿Por qué el repentino interés? – Rossweise hizo la pregunta, una que todos tenían.

-Porque… Porque Aj me derrotó en una pelea de práctica unos días atrás. – Todas la miraron con duda, era bien sabido que ambas tenían un nivel muy parecido aunque con Ex Durandal, Xenovia había ganado algo de… ventaja. – No crean mal, no es por… envidia. Es que… saben que ella puede crear una espada hecha de fuego.

-Así es, la habilidad de Aj para crear esas cosas se vio incrementada luego de tener las formas Astral. – Twilight dijo eso tras cerrar su libro. – Como saben, las formas Astral nos ayudan a crecer a base de nuestras habilidades, las de AJ parece inclinarse a la esgrima.

-Por eso, además de que ella sabe canalizar bien su magia de fuego… además de que… - Todos esperaban a que Xenovia siga. – De que esa espada de fuego se hacía cada vez más caliente… Puedo soportar un calor alto pero el que esa espada generaba era… de temer.

Todos se mostraron confusos al oír eso… ¿Qué tanto calor generó la espada de la chica para que la misma Xenovia diga eso? Ella quien tiene la espada Durandal repotenciada por trozos de las Excalibur.

* * *

La batalla de AJ contra esas bestias fue, tal como Mahad dijo, una de pura resistencia. Una que la rubia estaba perdiendo porque esas cosas… las mata pero el bastardo ese crea más y más. Haciendo que su esfuerzo de bajar el número de enemigos sea en vano y cuando desea atacarlo a él, para poder acabar esta batalla de una vez… Tiene ya a una bestia en su cara dispuesta a morderla o arañarla. Aj mató al que sería el número 50 de esos canes y al número 15 de esas esfinges con el 5 de esas aves tan molestas que la atacan a la cara con toda la intención de dañar sus ojos.

Tras dar una patada, a la vez matando a una de esas aves, Aj cayó de rodillas al suelo tras finalmente sentir el cansancio. Cansancio que no era por falta de resistencia, es porque no ha podido tomar un suspiro ni un segundo. Estaba ya harta de seguir esta charada… Debe de acabar con el tipo ese para poder acabar con todo esto… Si lo derrota a él…

Paso a verlo, Mahad ha estado en su lugar todo el tiempo…. Sin mover un maldito músculo… ¿Tan confiado estaba de derrotarla? No, debe de haber algo más y justo ella es alguien quien está en condiciones de decir que… no tiene ni idea de que es. Tener que pararse y pelear contra otros de esos animales no ayuda en su capacidad de razonamiento. Pelear y pensar no era fácil, dio una patada al animal para tirarlo al suelo y de inmediato aplastó el cráneo de este con su pie. Acto seguido se dio vuelta para dar un golpe en la cara hacía de esos canes. Acto seguido se pudo en guardia, en espera del próximo ataque u oleada de ataques irán hacia ella.

Al ver que las esfinges eran las que venían hacia ella, Aj se pudo en guardia y no pudo evitar pensar que… esto no tiene fin. Mientras golpeaba y golpeaba, trataba de idear un plan algo… algo que la ayude a derrotar a esas cosas, pero no era tan sencillo como muchos creerían.

Sentir como uno de esos canes mordió su rodilla, luego otro su hombro… La estaban empezando a superar, no eran seres listos ni nada por el estilo pero la interminable cantidad y el tiempo que lleva luchando es demasiado… el impacto de la cola de una de esas bestias la alzó al aire sólo para que uno de los grifos fueron hacia ella y la atacaran con sus garran en medio del aire. Tras sentir como las garras de ese animal lastimaban su espalda luego de arañarla… Aj cayó al suelo con un dolor horrible, uno que no pudo asimilar ya que una de esas cosas volvió a ir hacia.

Harta y muy molesta, Aj cargó fuego en sus puños. Dio un golpe en el suelo para hacer que el poder de las llamas fuera por el suelo hacia los animales terrestres que recibieron el impacto de lleno y luego con su otra mano, lanzar una gran bola de fuego hacia los oponentes aéreos… Todos los que recibieron el ataque de Aj terminaron derrotados y muertos pero al caer al suelo, sucedió lo mismo que ha hecho que la chica ha odiado desde que la batalla inició. Ser arena de nuevo, sólo para ser usados de nuevo como material para la creación de más de esas cosas.

-No puede ser… - Aj cayó de rodillas al suelo luego de sentir al fin el dolor y el cansancio de lo que es llevar todo esto… - No hay fin, no puedo…

-Veo que al fin lo entendiste. – Mahad habló ante la sopresa de ella. – Mientras haya arena en este lugar, puedo seguir creando más de esas bestias… de ese modo no tendrás modo de ganar mujer… no hay modo que puedas luchar contra oponentes que vuelven una y otra vez.

La chica le tuvo que dar la razón, pero tenía que hallar un modo… de acabar esto. Se puso en pie como pudo y miró la arena que tenía en sus manos… Fue en eso que recordó algo… canalizó fuego en sus manos y pudo ver que la arena se estaba… Si, eso podía funcionar, pero al final… Necesitará más de esto para poder hacer lo que tiene en mente y…

Ver como una de esas aves descendían al ataque hacia su persona, la obligo en ponerse en guardia. Con un giro, le dio una patada a esa cosa para luego saltar y patear a la que estaba atrás de la primera. Usándola como catapulta hacia el grifo que iba hacia ella, Aj se aferró al animal lo más fuerte que pudo para luego forcejear con esta ya que la quería hacer caer de su lomo. Con esto ya listo, AJ obligo a la bestia ir hacia donde estaban el resto de animales reunidos, justamente era el lugar donde estaba Mahad quien veía con duda lo que ella estaba planeando.

Aj cargó magia en su dedo índice, con ello listo. Empezó a dibujar unas runas en el lomo de las bestia a una alta velocidad, lo admite… la magia no es su campo de experticia pero sabe lo básico y un poco como para hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Tras terminar de dibujar las runas, la chica hizo lo impensado… Arranco las alas del grifo y empezó la caída al estilo libre, el brillo de las runas incrementó, esa era la señal que ella necesitaba. Dando un salto, tras darle una patada al animal, la chica lo mandó hacia su objetivo que era el amplio grupo que había, Mahad al ver ello se sorprendió al notar que la chica lo había planeado… La muy bastarda debió notar que…

El grifo marcado por la chica ya estaba echando humo, Mahad lo supo… la chica había creado una bomba usando al animal ese como base. Ordenó a todas las bestias pararse en frente de él para simplemente usarlos como escudo y… la explosión que hubo fue tal que bastó para que las bestias fueran eliminadas. Con Aj cayendo al suelo con fuerza por la expansión de esta y Mahad siendo impulsado hacia atrás debido a esta….

Cuando la explosión murió, Aj se puso de pie de modo tambaleante… eso le ha hecho ganar tanto tiempo como experiencia, ahora sabe que debe hacer para acabar con esas bestias y para ello… debe usar eso… Ver como Mahad se levantaba con dificultad, a pesar del poco daño que recibió. Eso era raro… No es que haya recibido algo tan fuerte y fatal….

Fue en eso que ella recordó… que la sortija esa toma la movilidad del usuario como medio de paga para… ¿Acaso…? Se fijo bien y lo pudo notar, los movimientos del tipo no eran tan naturales como uno esperaría, pareciera que está tieso… AJ pudo notarlo, es por ello que el sujeto este sólo usa a sus bestias y no se mueve pero eso no explica porque…

-¿Por qué no atacas con tu propio poder? – Mahad miró a la chica quien se mostraba muy seria.

-Lo haría si pudiera chica pero no es posible… La magia para mí, ya es algo imposible… - La rubia se sorprendió al oír eso. – No lo entenderías, lo que he pasado y lo que he tenido que sacrificar para llegar hasta aquí.

-No creas que por guardar silencio harás que las personas te entiendan. – Aj cargó fuego en sus manos pero este se vio más débil que las veces anteriores. – Rayos… usé más magia de la que creí inicialmente.

-Eso lo dices porque… no has vivido lo que yo. Todo esto lo hago no por mi bien, sino por el bien de las generaciones futuras. – Mahad dijo eso con una seriedad que sorprendió a la misma chica. - ¿Crees que hago esto por una ganancia personal? No, te equivocas.

-¿A qué te refieres? – Aj no entendía nada de lo que decía.

-Imagina esto niña, un día de repente te quedas sin nada… sin padres, sin hogar… sólo tú y tu hermana menor… sin el apoyo de alguien que los quiera, sólo un orfanato que al final tuvo que botar a unos cuantos niños porque estaban a tope. – Mahad dijo eso mientras tomaba un puñado de la arena en el suelo para luego dejarla caer. – Así era nuestra vida, algo que no puedes juntar… No entendíamos porque nuestros padres fallecieron. Uno no entendía… ¿Por qué nuestra madre falleció al dar a luz a mi hermana? ¿Por qué mi padre fue incapaz de afrontar la muerte de su esposa que al final termino por quitarse la vida? Pero así fueron las cosas.

Mahad creó de inmediato otro ejercito de esos canes alrededor de él ante el fastidio evidente de Aj. La chica se puso en obvia guardia para esperar un ataque enemigo… uno que nunca vino porque las bestias se quedaron en su lugar. Mahad parecía querer seguir con su relato…

-Lo más gracioso de todo esto es que… al ser forzados a vivir por nuestra cuenta, por nuestros propios medios. Es que conocimos a Aknam… él nos halló en unas de las tantas aldeas rusticas que aún hay en el desierto y nos ofreció un lugar donde quedarnos, todo a cambio de ser miembros de la nueva generación de cuidadores de la tumba que su familia lleva años cuidando. – Mahad dijo eso con un extraño sentimiento de nostalgia.

-Supongo que no termino como esperaste.

-La verdad no… Si bien la idea de ser un cuidador de una tumba no era de mi agrado, tome lo que se me ofreció por mi hermana menor. Ella no merecía vivir el estilo de vida callejero que estábamos teniendo. Con el tiempo, no sólo aprendí varias artes de magia sino que sentí que al menos teníamos algo en que sentirnos seguros… un refugio por decirlo así porque… ese lugar no se podía llamar hogar.

-No entiendo…. – AJ no entendía, decía que era un refugio, un lugar donde estar seguro pero no lo llama hogar.

-Un lugar donde vives el día a día, con sólo seguir clases y otras cosas que son del pasado. Un lugar debajo de la tierra donde no hay casi nada de luz natural, excepto de algunos rayos que llegan raramente. De no tener más opción que seguir una rutina día a día… Simplemente tener que aceptar lo que te impongan, si bien en los primeros años… No me importo tanto pero cuando pasas ya en esto unos años, te empiezas a preguntar si… es que elegiste bien. – Mahad miró a la chica que se mostraba más que interesada en lo que decía. – No creas mal, gracias esa elección mi hermana tuvo un lugar donde crecer y pude conocer a mi prometida quien… tiene mis mismos puntos de vista. Ambos sabemos que de seguir así, la generación que viene sufrirá lo que nosotros… sólo vivir… en un estilo antiguo y desfasado, sin ningún contacto con el exterior y sin… modos de cambiarlo ya que las palabras del líder son ley. Y créeme, el hijo de Aknam detesta este estilo de vida y por ello hago esto, porque él tiene un plan para acabar con esto y dar un nuevo estilo de vida a las generaciones que vienen.

-Aún así… Liberar a un ser así…

-Cuando ves día a día como los niños viven en este lugar, negados a tener una infancia normal y que tú mismo la padeciste, así como tu hermana… no te importa los medios que debas tomar ya que desde cierto punto has dejado de buscar otras alternativas porque no te dan la solución que buscas. – Mahad miró a Aj con determinación. – Yo lo sé, por ello es que mi prometida y yo aceptamos este plan por más cruel y destructivo sea… No deseamos que los niños que vendrán sufran.

-¿Y tu hermana, ella tuvo voz en lo que decidieron? – Aj pudo ver algo de culpa en la cara de Mahad, esa era respuesta suficiente para ella. – Ya veo, si… los hermanos mayores siempre comentemos el error de decir o hacer algo sin decirle a nuestros hermanos menores porque pensamos que es lo mejor para ellos. – Aj habló con un sentimiento de entendimiento que no creyó tener hacia el tipo este.

-Mana… hago esto por ella también. – Mahad mostró tristeza al mencionar a su hermana menor. – Ella siempre fue… especial. Muy hábil en todo lo que hacía si tenía una relación con la magia. Cuando se fue a ese gremio de magia, pensé que era su oportunidad de irse de aquí… Lo que no esperé fue verla de regreso tras 2 años, justo cuando las cosas en el refugio se estaban poniendo peor. Como Aknam, impulsado por ese Weil, no le importo buscar usuarios de estas cosas… - Miró la sortija que tenía en la mano con rabia. – Mi hermana fue la desafortunada en llegar cuando elegían al último poseedor. Cuando la obligaron a acercarse a esa cosa y sacarla sin verse afectada, me alegre y lo odie… Feliz de que estaba viva pero furioso porque ella iba a ser cosas que antes no hubiera hecho ni loca.

-¿Entonces por qué…? ¿¡Por qué hacer esto sabiendo lo que ella piensa, con el riesgo de que ella los llegue a odiar!?

-¡Porque es lo mejor! ¡De este modo la liberare a ella y a los que vienen de la maldición de esta tradición! – Mahad sonaba más que convencido de que… - NO me importa si ella me llega a odiar de verdad… Cargaré con todo eso con tal de hacerla feliz, de que pueda tener la oportunidad de una vida propia.

-La están condenando, ella… sabes lo que pasa cada vez que ella usa esa cosa ¿No? – El silencio del tipo fue respuesta suficiente para ella, ella sabía lo que iba a suceder si es que ella sigue con lo que ha estado haciendo…. – Lo lamento amigo, pero como una hermana mayor en mi propia ley… No puedo aceptar el camino tan extremo que has tomado, no puedes condenar a millones de este modo a pesar de que tu idea es justificada. – Aj se puso en guardia, debe ganar esta batalla.

Mahad sonrió ante la tenacidad de la chica, no duda que es muy interesante el ver como lucha a pesar de la adversidad pero eso no le hará dudar ni un segundo de lo que tiene que hacer. Todo por un futuro mejor para las próximas generaciones, bañara sus manos con la sangre de esta mujer.

Con un chasquido, las bestias de arena que habían se desintegraron volviendo a ser arena ante la obvia sorpresa de ella que no entendía lo que el tipo estaba haciendo. No fue hasta que noto que de la arena, algo más grande estaba emergiendo. Ver que era una bestia que combinaba lo mejor de las que había estado enfrentando hasta ahora la hizo sudar frío.

Era tan grande como Tannin pero tenía distintas partes de animales, le hacía recordar a Discord pero esta era más… agresiva debido a sus constantes gruñidos. Era una especie de quimera…

-No creas que es raro que estas cosas hayan existido en el pasado. – Mahad notó la preocupación en la chica. – No temas, esta cosa es lo más poderoso que puedo crear, tengo limitaciones. Me es imposible crear algo como el Dragón Apophis. – el Dragon Eclipse, uno de los Dragones Malignos… parece que crear algo de ese nivel era imposible y Aj agrade ellos porque no ganaría.

La quimera que tenía enfrente de ella la hacía recordar a una Hidra pero conformada por cabezas de leones, cuellos de serpientes, cuerpo de leones también, garras de águila y las patas traseras de esos perros del demonio. Al menos no tiene alas, aunque anatómicamente hablando no hubiera sido capaz de…

-Agh, no es momento Aj. – Al ver que una de las cabezas fue hacia ella, la chica dio un salto hacia atrás.

Tras esquivar el primer ataque, Aj dio una patada a la otra cabeza que iba hacia ella. Tiene 7 cabezas que van hacia ella para volverla su almuerzo, bien… puede ser peor. Ver que estas respiraban fuego le hizo maldecir al mundo y esa maña de darles la contra.

Esquivó la gran llamarada al saltar a un lado, en ese momento aprovecho en girar y lanzar varias esferas de fuego hacia Mahad quien no se había movido en ningún momento. Una de las cabezas de esa quimera sirvió de escudo para el hombre, la rubia maldijo que… hasta que acabe con esta cosa, no podrá atacar a su verdadero enemigo.

Con nueva determinación, Aj saltó hacia una de las cabezas de esa bestia para darle un fuerte golpe y acto seguido usarla de trampolín hacia la que tenía más cerca. Dicha cabeza noto el ataque hacia su ser y lanzó fuego de su boca para lastimar y detener el avance de ella. Canalizando poder en sus guantes, Aj lanzó un puño a la llamarada que en cuestión de segundos se vio absorbida por la gema en el guante de ella. El modo Astral la había hecho más resistente al fuego además de… añadir este a lo que tiene en mente. Necesita más, más fuego… más calor.

Con eso ya en mente, Aj siguió su camino hacia la cabeza que la acababa de atacar para luego darle un fuerte golpe. Acto seguido lanzó una bola de fuego a la que iba hacia ella y tras darle saltó sobre la cabeza de esta para empezar a correr sobre el lomo del animal.

Todas las cabezas al ver donde estaba su objetivo fueron al ataque, Aj sabía que esto iba a ser más que difícil. Un ataque conjunto de esas cosas contra ella, debe de dar lo mejor de sí. Por ello es que se centró en sólo en esquivar los ataques de esa cosa cuando usaba sus bocas para atacar, absorber fuego con sus guantes cuando la atacan con sus llamas pero todo se centraba ahora en eso, esquivar y absorber.

Sabe que no ganará de un modo convencional y por ello es que debe hacer esto, romper sus límites. Usar ese poder a pesar de que no pueda tener control total de este. Tras esquivar una vez otra de las cabezas, Aj se impulsó para caer a tierra y tomar aire.

Se hizo un auto análisis, estaba muy herida… no lo había notado pero de vez en cuando los dientes de esas cabezas lograban tocarla, tenía severas quemaduras en la ropa y su cuerpo, además de su cabello… rayos, está dejando que las mañas de Rarity se le peguen.

-Tiempo… necesito… concentrarme… - empezó a canalizar poder en sus manos para… - ¡Oh diablos!

Ver el ataque de la cabeza central hacia ella hizo que pierda la concentración. En ese momento, se vio obligada a esquivar el ataque hacia ella para luego darse una pirueta en el aire y dar una patada a la cabeza que tenía sobre ella, eso salió a lo muy fútbol. ¿Cómo se le decía a esta patada… chilena o chalaca? Da igual… es lo mismo.

Cayó de espaldas, ver que más de una iban hacia ella, siendo 3 el número ganador, hizo que la rubia ruede en el suelo para esquivar el ataque desalmado de esas cosas. Se puso de pie para hacer de nuevo el intento, lo que odia de esto es tener que tardar tiempo para hacerla estable y…

El rugido de las 7 cabezas hizo que se desconcentre y a buena hora, iban hacia ella… las 7. Maldiciendo de nuevo al mundo y toda la existencia por su mala suerte. Saltó hacia atrás, dio varias giros tras dar otro salto para no perder el impulso, esas cosas iban hacia ella con una gran insistencia, esto iba mal… muy mal.

En un momento determinado, ya incapaz de seguir esquivando el ataque desenfrenado de esas cabezas, Aj recibió el impacto de una de esas cabezas en su abdomen. La fuerza de este la mandó hacia un lado con mucha velocidad y por instinto la chica trató de recuperar su equilibro, cosa que logró luego de dar varias vueltas nada amigables en el suelo, pero ver como dos cabezas iban hacia ella… miro a otro lado, tenía a dos más… atrás…. Las otras dos… al frente, la última de las cabezas iba hacia ella… No había salida… la única que tiene es….

-¡Heat Wave! – Alzó su puño y lo impactó con el suelo del lugar para crear una onda de fuego de 360°.

La fuerza de la onda llameante bastó para que las cabezas sean repelidas y vuelvan a su posición normal en el cuerpo de la bestia, pero Aj no de mostraba nada tranquila. Sabe como acabar este combate, pero no puede hacerlo porque… no es capaz de reunir la energía suficiente para crear eso.

-Rayos… Si sólo tuviera un apoyo… - Sabía que sola no estaba logrando nada, que necesita al menos un… - No… NO. Pensar así sólo demuestra que en un momento crítico no podré valerme por sí sola. – Aj había aprendido de sus amigas que no hay nada de malo en pedir ayuda.

Pero hay momentos y situaciones que deben ser afrontadas por ti y sólo por ti. Este era uno de esos momentos, tenía que pensar en cómo… ver como esas cabezas lanzaban fuego de nuevo la hizo maldecir hasta lo…

- _Un minuto… ¡Eso es! –_ tuvo la idea que la haría ganar.

Bien, tal vez Twilight sea la intelectual del grupo pero ella es la que entiende con la práctica y con la experiencia. Esquivar de nuevo esas llamas fue tal vez el último esfuerzo físico que hará por ahora ya que…

Extendió sus brazos a los costados, abrió las palmas de las manos dejó salir de las gemas en el dorso de estas todo el fuego acumulado. El fuego salió sin ningún tipo de filtro o limitación, era como abrir un caño y que el agua salga con fuerza. Las llamas que salían de las manos de la chica eran de un calor intenso, tan intenso que algo de la arena en el lugar se estaba cristalizado.

-¿¡Qué estás haciendo!? – Mahad se cubría de las llamas, no porque las tenga cerca, porque no es así. Es porque las llamas sueltan un calor insoportable…

-¿¡A qué temperatura la arena se vuelve un vidrio!? – la pregunta de Aj hizo que el tipo se sorprenda y asuste un poco… Eso es… - ¡Exactamente 1500 °C! ¡Es algo básico que deberías saber ya que es una debilidad de tu habilidad!

-¡Imposible, no puedes generar tal calor y mucho menos ser capaz de soportarlo!

-¡Muy cierto, humanamente es imposible… pero…! – las llamas en las manos de Aj se estaban empezando a concentrar. - ¡Pero yo soy una humana que convive con seres de gran poder y uno de ellos es un dragón que fue entrenado por el Meteor Dragon en persona, algo aprendí! – Las llamas poco a poco se hicieron más delgadas pero el calor de estas no disminuía… al contrario, se hacía mayor.

Mahad no creía lo que estaba pasando, esa mujer… estaba concentrando la salida de fuego mientras lo dejaba salir para hacer algo pero… no debería ser posible, debería estar ardiendo debido a la cercanía que tiene con esas llamas, no importa que sean suyas… Fue en eso que se fijo en los guantes que ella llevaba en sus manos. Estos.. Estos estaban resistiendo las llamas, si bien se ve que poco a poco se ven dañados por el poder de estas, eso es lo que la está salvando.

Aj sabía una cosa, desde que consiguió el modo Astral de su elemento, su control sobre el fuego mejoró, pero eso no quitaba su miedo de usarlo… el fuego es peligroso… pierde el control y… dañara sin discriminación. Por ello es que esta vez lo está haciendo, dejar que el poder de sus llamas sea libre… sólo debe controlar el flujo y…

Alzando las manos al cielo, ambas columnas de fuego de mezclaron para luego formar una espada hecha de puro fuego. El calor de esta era tal que la chica al agitarla cerca del suelo volvió la arena cristal. Eso hizo que Mahad se ponga de nervios… ¿Acaso… el calor de esa espada alcanza los 1500°C? No sólo es una locura, la locura más grande es que una mujer humana pueda tener en sus manos algo así…. ¿Qué clase poder tienen los elementos de la Armonía?

-Bueno… lamento la tardanza… Esta Blazing Blade no es tan sencilla de crear… - Aj mostró su espada al sujeto quien a pesar de la distancia que los separaba, sentía el calor de esa cosa… era monstruoso.

Con su arma ya lista para atacar, Aj se puso en guardia… a pesar de que tiene los guantes que la protegen del calor en su gran mayoría… estos no aguantarán mucho ya que… se están empezando a derretir. Con un solo paso, dio un poderoso salto hacia la bestia de 7 cabezas, una de las cabezas fue al ataque pero cuando su cabeza fue cortada por la espada de Aj, ella de inmediato cortó el cuello de dicha cabezas seccionada… el corte volvió dicha zona cristal… impidiendo la regeneración de dicha cabeza. Mahad lo sabía porque lo estaba intentando… no importaba cuanto poder use, esa zona no… no regresaba. Sentir como su pierna izquierda se ponía tiesa le hizo saber que estaba al límite.

-¿Conoces el mito de la lucha de Heracles y la Hidra? El héroe cortaba las cabezas y quemaba la zona cortada del cuello con una antorcha para que las células ahí mueran y nuevas cabezas no nazcan. – Aj dijo eso con una sonrisa, a pesar del sudor y el cansancio… se mostraba muy segura. – Es lo mismo en teoría, sólo que con una bestia de arena y una bella chica. – Tal vez ese comentario vanidoso estuvo de más pero… nadie podía negar lo de bella.

Aún así, la chica sabía que no podrá estar en este estado mucho tiempo. Ya está sintiendo como sus manos son quemadas por sólo sostener esta espada, alzó la espada y lanzó una cuchilla de corte con las llamas que impacto a una de las 6 cabezas de la bestia y la dejó ciega. Momento que fue aprovechado por Aj para atacar. La degolló sin piedad y no conforme con eso se impulsó usando la parte de la bestia que acababa de matar como un medio de impulso para dar un salto en medio de dos cabezas del animal que la iban a atacar, pero ella con un giro de 360° para cortar ambas cabezas y así reducir el número que tenía como enemigas de 7 a 3.

-No puedo creerlo. – Mahad trató de decir algo pero ya lo estaba sintiendo, el efecto final de estas cosa… maldita sortija. – Debo…

-¡No harás nada! – Aj alzó la espada para luego lanzar una onda de corte de fuego.

El ataque impacto a la bestia para luego lastimarla de manera grave. Fue ese el momento decisivo, falla y es el fin. Usando todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, Aj salto al lomo del animal y a pesar del intento de esta por zafarse de la presencia de ella. Pero unos segundos bastaron para que la chica clave el arma en el lomo de esta sin piedad. De inmediato, las llamas de la espada recorrieron el cuerpo de la bestia y la mato desde adentro sin oportunidad de defenderse. Poco a poco, la bestia al morir se volvía arena pero al mismo tiempo, debido al calor, se volvió un cristal en forma del animal que se hizo pedazos por inercia.

Aj cayó al suelo al mismo tiempo que trataba de recuperar el aliento, está al límite.

-¡No, no puede terminar así! ¡No después de todo lo que he hecho, lo que he sacrificado y pagado! ¡No dejaré que esto acabe de esta manera! – Mahad empezó a canalizar poder para volver a crear a la bestia esa…

Aj al ver como el tipo ya botaba sangre de la boca y como su cuerpo poco a poco se hacía más tieso… supo que tal vez ella hubiera hecho lo mismo si es que su hermana menor estuviera en la situación que él dijo… su hermana significa mucho para ella… lo entiende, todo hermano desea lo mejor para el menor… pero no así. No puede hacer las cosas de este modo, sabiendo que su hermana lo desaprueba… sabiendo que lastimara más que los que serán beneficiados. Por ese sentimiento de comprensión… Es que debe de vencerlo, para que vea su error…

Aj alzó la espada, concentró poder en ella y con un solo movimiento la clavo en el piso para expandir el calor de esta en todo el suelo y más allá. El calor que empezó a haber en el sitio era como estar en un horno… tanto ella como él, sólo que la chica tenía una resistencia mayor que él debido a su elemento de la Armonía.

La arena en el lugar se volvió vidrio y se rompió sin ningún tipo de resistencia. El lugar ardía al rojo vivo… eso demostraba la fuerza del calor que había… en sólo segundos, sólo había polvo del vidrio en el lugar, nada de arena con una Aj de rodillas y con algo de quemaduras en su cuerpo… sin duda el fuego es un peligro para el que lo usa y el que lo recibe.

Alzó la vista a pesar del cansancio y el ardor, sólo para ver el estado en que Mahad estaba y horrorizarse de que… piedra, se estaba volviendo piedra y se estaba resquebrajando.

-Eso es…

-No era erróneo…. Lo que Mana les dijo, este es el precio que pago… la movilidad de mi cuerpo…. Hacerme piedra poco a poco y al fin… es mi hora… - Mahad sonrió triste al ver que… - Detengan a Aknam… Al menos hagan eso… ya no importa lo demás… mi hermana… deben de salvar a Mana.

-¿De qué…? – Aj noto que el tipo era casi piedra y se estaba resquebrajando más.

-Mana…ella… - No pudo decir más porque ya esa parte de su cara se volvió piedra. – _Ishizu, lamento no poder… volver a tu lado… Mana… perdona a tu tonto hermano…_

Ese fue el último pensamiento de Mahad antes de volverse piedra totalmente y que su propio cuerpo de resquebraje totalmente ante la sorpresa y horror de Aj que… sólo pudo ver como el tipo se volvió técnicamente polvo. Lo único intacto que quedó de Mahad fue la sortija… sortija que calló al suelo y que… brillaba como si nada.

Aj maldijo esa cosa, objetos malditos que acababan poco a poco al poseedor que tenían… no podía creer que haya gente que haya creado algo así… Sin importar las consecuencias, ahora entiende porque… porque Azazel y los demás tenían que estas cosas…

-Ugh… - Aj noto que su cuerpo… estaba lleno de quemaduras y… a este paso… se va a desmayar y lo sabe pero al menos debe de… - Vendajes…. Debo…

Sacó como pudo los vendajes para cubrir rápidamente las heridas y quemaduras mas graves en su cuerpo. Ya al ver que las había cubierto cerró los ojos y se dejó caer… estaba cansada y muy adolorida… ojalá esto baste para… recuperar fuerzas para lo que viene… lo de Mana la tenía preocupada… algo malo debió de pasarle…. No pudo pensar más de ello ya que su conciencia la dejó.

La sortija en el suelo brillo al sentir que ya nada podía ganar estando aquí luego de que su último portador se hizo polvo… lo mejor será regresar al sarcófago. El Artilugio brilló para luego desaparecer en un destello de luz, había vuelto al lugar donde yacía el único ser con la capacidad de usar su energía como se debe.

* * *

-¿Huh? ¿Hermana? – Apple Bloom, quien estaba con sus amigas en la casa de Spike, con los padres de este, su hermano y cuñada en el lugar. Estaban teniendo una pequeña reunión cuando sintió que su hermana…

-¿Pasó algo Apple Bloom? – Scootalo hizo la pregunta a su amiga, la expresión de esta era de… preocupación.

-No…. Es sólo que… no sé porque pensé en mi hermana… - La chica no se entendía.

-¿No será por qué la extrañas? Yo extraño a Rarity, a pesar de sus momentos donde discutimos, la extraño. – Sweetie estaba algo triste al decir eso.

-No creí decir esto pero yo también extraño a Twilight. – Spike se rasco la nuca con vergüenza pero las 3 niñas rieron por ello.

Los adultos que veían a los jóvenes no pudieron evitar que tal vez algo estaba pasando en el exterior. No lo sabían a ciencia cierta pero… lo podían presentir, algo estaba sucediendo. Y los chicos estaban involucrados…

-Ise-kun… - Cadence lo sabía de algún modo, Ise estaba en algo peligroso… muy peligroso.

* * *

 **-Veo que la sortija también… perdió a su dueño.** – Kahim vio como el objeto volvió. – **Lástima, el tipo tenía talento… y era un buen mago. Es una pena que por el efecto secundario de la sortija perdiera su habilidad de usar magia poco a poco.**

-No… la sortija… si no mal recuerdo es de… - Fay se quedó helada al captar que el que tenía la sortija estaba muerto… El hermano de Mana estaba muerto. - ¿Por qué…?

 **-Estúpido… Buscar un futuro mejor para los niños que vivieron como él. Deseo noble pero innecesario, a nadie le importa la vida de los huérfanos que hay en ese refugio.** – Ver como Fay lo miraba le hizo soltar una risa. - **¿No lo sabes? Donde están los demás miembros de esta comunidad no sólo hay familias y sus niños, sino muchos huérfanos… Él buscaba darle a esos niños un futuro mejor… pobre diablo, debió centrar su atención en otra cosa.**

-¿¡Cómo puedes decir eso!? ¡Esa gente de ahí son descendencia en su mayoría de quienes fueron tu familia y que juraron proteger tu tumba!

 **-Era su misión y la cumplieron muy bien, luego de ser libre ya no necesito de ellos. –** Fay abrió los ojos con horror. ¿Cómo puede ser tan ajeno que indirectamente creó…? – **El mundo es de los fuertes y los de abajo deber hacer que el fuerte sobreviva… Aún a costa de sus vidas.**

-¿Esa es la clase de mundo que los Dioses Egipcios desean crear? – la chica apretó los dientes con rabia. Kahim sólo sonrió…

 **-Es el mundo… que el mundo siempre ha deseado. Yo sólo lo voy a hacer una realidad. –** y pensar que por despertar a un ser como él… tanto se haya sacrificado y que tantos hayan muerto…

 _ **-Ahora te entiendo Skeith… ahora entiendo porque ayudabas a ese humano y ayudas a ese chico ahora. Seres como este, sin honor… Sin ni una pizca de resentimiento… estos son los monstruos reales que deben ser destituidos… estos seres llamados seres pensantes, esos que se ocultan tras la piel de un cordero entre todos ellos… Los de un corazón negro son los que deben morir para que el mundo no caiga en la desesperación. –**_ Fidchell estaba más seguro de una cosa ahora, que este Kahim… no debe vivir.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Rarity corría ya harta de este lugar… lugar que…

-¡Odio esto! – la chica piso el suelo con tal fuerza que este se rajo un poco. - ¡Yo, una dama, no debe estar en este lugar tan seco y árido! – Rarity se acercó al muro de su derecha y lo pateó con fuerza con la punta de su bota… mala idea. - ¡Au, maldita sea mi desgracia! – la chica se apoyó en el muro e hizo una pose de desgracia y drama… - Yo, una bella doncella, aquí en este árido lugar. Lugar que daña mi delicada piel, reseca mis labios y daña mi cabello… Oh el horror. Si mi Yuuto me viera ahora pensaría que estoy horrible. – La chica se entristeció…

Y ella que esperaba todo para pasar tiempo de calidad con él y… rayos, no puede creer que Rainbow le dijera que se confiese en el Festival, hasta Pinkie… no le sorprende pero en fin, todas las chicas decían que lo haga, que no pierde nada.

-No creo poder aceptar un rechazo… - la chica siguió caminando mientras creaba estacas de los muros y del suelo para empalar a las bestias que iban hacia ella. Hace ya varios minutos ya no hay tantas. – Debo de estar avanzando… Ojalá todos estén bien. – Rarity se mostraba preocupaba por sus amigos.

Aj obviamente, era su mejor amiga por más sorprendente que sea. Rias y Akeno, sus amigas con quienes podía hablar de moda. Kuroka, su compañera de armas y su amiga, así como su modelo de vez en cuando. Fay, su amiga y alguien quien consciente… Ise, su amigo y hermano menor… Ellos tienen que estar…

-No, ellos están bien… lo sé. – Rarity sacó de su bolso en la cintura los vendajes que tenía. – Debo de usarlos sólo cuando…

Los guardo de nuevo para luego seguir su camino, así fue varios minutos hasta verse frente a frente con una puerta. Se sorprendió al verla ya que la tomó desprevenida… debió de haber salido de la nada.

Sin una pizca de duda, la abrió sólo para verse maravillada del lugar. Era como el interior de esos templos donde las mujeres de la realeza egipcia se bañaban o tomaban sus baños aromatizantes. Rarity contuvo un grito de emoción ya que no era la hora de pensar en algo así… por más que quiera… Siguió su camino, alejando la tentación de tomar un baño…

Al seguir su camino se vio con una salida o al menos eso creyó porque era un lugar bien iluminado con una especie de laguna artificial y con poca arena y tierra. A orillas de esta… habían varias rosas. Eran bellísimas…

-Raro, no sé de botánica pero sé que unas rosas no deberían crecer así de fácil …. – Fue en eso que sintió que algo iba hacia ella, alzó la mano y atrapó… ¿Una rosa roja? – ¿Eh?

-Veo que tienes buenos reflejos, te doy eso. – Una mujer salía del lago, estaba totalmente desnuda… era más que obvio que estaba tomando un baño.

-Tú lanzaste esta rosa… Eso quiere decir que…

-No te preocupes, es una rosa común… No tiene nada en ella que lastime, sólo unas espinas. – Rarity se hinco el dedo índice con una de las espinas y la dejó caer. La mujer sonrió mientras terminaba de ponerse su túnica, aún con esta se mostraba la bella figura de aquella mujer que fácilmente… era una rosa en el desierto. – Mi nombre es Ishizu y soy tu oponente, un gusto linda.

Rarity se puso en guardia, sabía que esta era una batalla decisiva para ella… en esta batalla se verá los frutos de su entrenamiento y de ver… si sigue siendo digna de luchar al lado de sus amigos.

Una rosa del desierto contra una gema de rara belleza… ¿Cuál será la ganadora en esta pelea entre mujeres de gran belleza?

* * *

Insertar canción: Itsumo Itsudemo [TV Edit.] – Ai Maeda

Al iniciar la canción, vemos un cielo nocturno que se puede ver algunas estrellas fugases para que la cámara baje hasta donde se encuentra Issei mostrando su espalda hacia ella, quien estaba viéndolas mientras que Le Fay se aparece para llamarlo mientras que en un flash de luz se cambia a una escena donde estaba la chica mencionada, pero en un semblante triste en su rostro.

 _Asu e mukau kisha wa togireta REERU de_

( **Ese tren que va hacia el mañana, va hacia a un riel incompleto** )

Mientras las letras de la canción son interpretadas, podemos ver que donde se encuentra Le Fay, quien sigue triste, está lloviendo y comienza a caminar sin ningún rumbo en mente para que diversas gotas de lluvia se mezclen con su rostro para ver que algunas personas que conoce se alejan de ella.

 _Mou furikaeru bakari tomadou watashi_

( **Y cada vez que me doy vuelta, comienzo a dudar** )

Y de repente se detiene al ver que detrás de ella no se encuentra nadie para que su alrededor comience a cambiar a un lugar completamente oscuro haciendo que ella se ponga en posición fetal para que comience a derramar lágrimas ya que no había nadie quien la ayude.

 _Te to te tsunagi awase issho ni hashiru to_

( **Corriendo de la mano juntos** )

Pero de repente se puede ver que el lugar comienza a iluminarse para que levante su mirada hacia Issei, quien llega para extenderle una de su mano para que le ayude mientras jadeaba ya que la estaba buscando, pero no solo para sorpresa de Le Fay quien puede ver a Rias, Akeno, Kuroka, Mana, Aj y Rarity quien estaba detrás del castaño con una sonrisa mientras que la rubia toma la mano del castaño sonriente.

 _Sou ookina chikara ga daseru no wa naze?_

( **Sí, ¿cómo se puede crear un gran poder?** )

Mientras que Issei ayuda a levanta a Le Fay, quien al estar de pie repentinamente abraza al castaño para sorpresa de Rias, Akeno y Kuroka quienes tienen sentimientos hacia el portador de la Boosted Gear quien se sonroja por la acción de la rubia para poner su mirada a la distancia mientras ven las pirámides de Guiza y la Esfinge y una densa luz aparece para iluminar toda la pantalla.

 _Itsumo, itsumo, itsu demo_

( **Siempre, siempre, y como siempre** )

Para cambiar de escena hacia una especie de fuente de sodas para que Issei disfrute una comida mientras que las chicas tienen una conversación típica mientras que vemos a Le Fay recordando algunas cosas tanto con el castaño y sus conocidos.

 _Tsuuji atteru kara_

( **Estamos conectados** )

Mientras se hace un cambio de escena, podemos ver cómo conoció a Issei, luego a Mana, cuando se pudo encontrarse de nuevo con el castaño, pero ahora tiene un grupo más grande, cuando vio a su hermano y diversos momentos con sus amigas que conoce por el tiempo que ha estado viajando.

 _Itsumo, itsumo, doko demo_

( **Siempre, siempre y donde sea** )

Mientras que se cambia la escena en una densa nube de arena, se puede ver a Le Fay quien ve momentáneamente a las demás mientras estaban conversando algunas cosas en una fogata para que la rubia camine hacia otra dirección mediante que están en alguna parte del desierto en la fría noche en dicho lugar por el cambio de clima que ocurren en mencionados lugares por el denso calor que reciben.

 _Tonde ikeru wa_

( **Podré volar allí** )

Para que Le Fay con una sonrisa se aleja de las demás mientras que busca a alguien que es parte del grupo quien se encuentra un tanto alejado del resto.

 _Itsumo, itsumo, itsu demo_

 _(_ _ **Siempre, siempre, y como siempre**_ _)_

Ahora vemos a Issei quien disfruta el paisaje nocturno del cielo para que detrás de ella se puede ver a Le Fay quien llega mientras el castaño, aún sentado se voltea a verla.

 _Minna ga soba ni iru_

( **Todos se encuentran cerca** )

Y con una sonrisa, Issei ve que Le Fay se acerca hasta donde se encuentra el castaño mientras le dice que la cena ya se encuentra lista y lo esperan las demás.

 _Kitto, kitto, dare demo_

( **Tal vez, tal vez a nadie más** )

Pero Issei dice que se quedara un momento para disfrutar la vista que presencia en el cielo para que Le Fay pueda alzar su mirada para ver lo mismo que se ve el castaño haciéndola sonreír apegándose al cuerpo del portador del Boosted Gear para su sorpresa y se sonroja al notar que la rubia toma uno de sus brazos para disfrutar juntos lo que ven en el cielo.

 _Hitori janai wa_

( **Solo pueda estar** )

Para ver la lluvia de las estrellas fugases mientras que la cámara se aleja un tanto de ellos para mostrar la espalda de Issei y Le Fay quien seguían viendo lo que mostraba el cielo mientras que la música de fondo se termina.

* * *

 **Sortija Milenaria Maldita: El artilugio que puede ser considerado una copia inferior del Anihilation Maker, ya que solo puede crear seres que de por si ya existen, como grandes bestias mitologicas de muchas culturas. No puede crear cosas de un poder mayor al del usuario y el precio de su uso es la movilidad, volviendo al usuario en piedra poco a poco.**


	137. Verdadera Belleza

**Otra semana, otro cap. Admito que me costo un poco, peleas entre mujeres son dificiles...**

* * *

 **Sekiryuutei Supremo**

 **Arco 10: The Prophet of the Crimson Sunset**

 **Capítulo 137: Verdadera Belleza**

Insertar canción: Minami – SWITCH (TV edit.)

Mientras que suena unos acordes de guitarra, rápidamente vemos las tres formas perfectas de los Cosmic Packs dentro del Balance Breaker del Boosted Gear, el Perfect Alfa Stardust Dragon, el Perfect Gamma Nova Dragon y el Perfect Beta Meteoric Dragon hasta que se ve a Issei quien estaba viendo desde su perfil izquierdo y los abre para ver fijo a la cámara.

 _Switch on, Switch on~…_

Cuando se comienzan y luego de que se entonen las primeras letras de la canción de fondo, Issei muestra su Boosted Gear quien lo activa desde dicha Longinus que emana una enorme luz que cambia la escena hasta que se ve el título de la historia dentro entre diversas luces y líneas digitales.

 _Ashita no kimi wo mamoru, zettai ni makketakunai!_

( **Voy a proteger tu mañana, ¡te juro que no voy a perder!** )

Mientras que el título de la historia desaparece entre diversas luces, en una nueva escena podemos ver a Issei que cargando tiene una especie de bolso para caminar hacia el horizonte, pero se detiene momentáneamente para ver hacia atrás y ve que Rias sorpresivamente se apega del brazo izquierdo del castaño quien recibe el gesto con una sonrisa.

 _Afureteku ai no hikari nobasatsu ni gyutto… dakishimete!_

( **No dejes ir la desbordante luz del amor y abrázala… ¡muy fuerte!** )

Pero para la sorpresa de Issei, Akeno apasionadamente se apega de la espalda del castaño y el brazo libre que es el derecho lo toma Kuroka para que hagan una lucha de tres bandas por el castaño quien estaba entre sudando nervioso mientras que la disputa por el joven estaba siendo vista por Aj y Rarity mientras que, a la distancia, Le Fay ve como el líder del grupo a pesar de lo que presencia levanta su pulgar en señal de aprobación hacia la rubia.

Mientras que suena un solo de guitarra eléctrica, podemos ver que Le Fay, quien sonrió al ver la aprobación de Issei, mueve su mano izquierda y pone un rostro serio para concentrarse y cierra sus ojos, pero a su lado se aparece la cuarta onda maldita, The Prophet, Fidchell. Pero la escena se cambia mediante que se levanta una gran cantidad de arena mientras se ve en otra como si fuera el espejo de la chica rubia, siendo una chica de piel morena y de cabellos oscuros y viste un vestido corto beige claro, quien es la amiga de ella llamada Mana. Quien se quita parte del velo para revelar su rostro con sus ojos azules mientras que ve el cielo nocturno en el desierto egipcio mientras que la cámara va hacia tomar el paisaje del mismo y se aparece una luz para un cambio de escena.

 _Kakushitetara hajimaranai yo_

( **Sí te esconderás, no va a comenzar** )

Que ahora en la nueva escena que se muestra, podemos ver a Rean junto con Azazel, Michael y Sirzechs quienes tienen una reunión en base a una foto tomada en uno de los paisajes de Egipto que es un desierto cercano a las pirámides de Guiza y la Gran Esfinge.

 _Jibun no koto ukeiretara_

( **Debes aceptar quien realmente eres** )

Para que se cambie a una en donde se ve a Issei junto con Rias, Akeno, Kuroka, Rarity, Aj quienes se encuentran dentro de la capital de dicho país, El Cairo. Mientras que hacen un tour liderados por Le Fay y Maya quienes se encuentran hablando sobre lo ocurrido que la morena de cabellos castaño oscuro está muy aterrada.

 _Daijoubu sarakedashite_

( **No te preocupes, muéstralo todo** )

Para ver que una serie de jeroglíficos en una pared que les muestra Maya mientras que Issei y las chicas miran detalladamente, en especial Le Fay, sobre una cierta historia que se vincula a lo que la amiga de la descendiente de Morgana Le Fay la tiene tan alterada.

 _Itsudatta hora kagayakeru_

( **Y como siempre, ¡mira! Está brillando** )

Mientras que Le Fay sigue observando los jeroglíficos mientras que cerca estaba Issei quien estaba intrigado, los espíritus de Skeith quien se emana desde el cuerpo del castaño y de Fidchell desde de la maga rubia para que brillen llamando la atención de los presentes y el piso donde estaban los dos portadores de la onda maldita cedía para que ambos caigan al abismo.

 _Sou mune no oku kitsuiteru…_ _(Kitsuiteru)_

( **Sí, todo está apilado en lo profundo del corazón [Apilado]** )

Mientras que las demás aterradas ven como su amiga y su amigo/amor cayeron sin ningún aviso por lo anterior, ahora vemos a Le Fay quien estaba flotando en el aire para ver que diversos destellos de luces hacen alusión que se encuentra en el espacio, pero se estaba cayendo y extiende su mano para que alguien la rescate y ve que es tomada haciendo que su rostro se sonroje.

 _Shoujiku kimi no kimochi (Twinkle your heart)_

( **Tus verdaderos sentimientos [Brilla tu corazón]** )

Pues al ver quien rescataba a Le Fay era Issei quien toma su mano para rescatarla de su caída al vacío mientras se abrazan para que lentamente estén de pie aun abrazados pero la rubia sigue abrazándolo como no hubiera un mañana para ella, pero el castaño termina el abrazo mientras nota que en un espacio oscuro hay diversas luces que lo están viendo a ambos alarmándose que pueda ocurrir algo.

 _Tsutaite, zenbu oshiete!_

( **¡Reúnelos y dímelos todos!** )

Para que un aura dorada se haga presente ante los dos haciendo que Issei muestre su Boosted Gear mientras que se emana de su cuerpo una luz roja carmesí para que active su Balance Breaker y choque de lleno con la luz dorada haciendo una gran luz que ilumina toda la pantalla.

 _Ashita no kimi wo mamoru, zettai ni makketakunai!_

( **Voy a proteger tu mañana, ¡te juro que no voy a perder!** )

Y haciendo un cambio de escena, podemos ver a Rias y Akeno que hacen un ataque mágico combinado del poder de la destrucción y de relámpagos, Kuroka haciendo un ataque de Senjutsu y finalmente Aj y Rarity muestre en su respectivo traje de batalla, Incandescent Force y Preocius Gem haciendo ataques mágicos basados en su elemento hacia diversos enemigos que las rodean.

 _Egao no mahou wa sekai kaeru_

( **La magia de una sonrisa puede cambiar al mundo** )

Ahora con Mana quien está siendo protegida por Le Fay quien prepara un hechizo para defenderse ante los enemigos mientras que ellas tienen un rostro serio, se cambia a una sonrisa para ver que Issei llega a defenderlas mientras que tenía el Balance Breaker del Boosted Gear activado mientras hacía varios cambios de modo con el Cosmos Packing Tri System en su forma perfecta.

 _Furetara kyori wa zero ne kirameki mezamete yuku_

( **Sí podemos tocar una distancia de cero, despertará y brillará** )

Que, en otra escena, podemos ver un hombre que comienza a emanar un aura dorada como el sol para que Issei haga su rugir mientras que materializa la armadura, pero su aura está ahora de un carmesí escarlata para ir de lleno ante su contrincante quien choca su ataque y un gran destello de luz se aparece en la escena para que se cambie y se nota a Issei quien estaba mirando al cielo.

 _Afureteku ai no hikari nobasatsu ni gyutto… dakishimete!_

( **No dejes ir la desbordante luz del amor y abrázala… ¡muy fuerte!** )

Pero de un abrazo fuerte por parte de las chicas que tienen sentimientos por él culmina su mirada mientras que Mana, junto con Aj y Rarity les avisan para seguir su camino e Issei, con una sonrisa va hacían donde se encuentran con las chicas mientras que la cámara estaba detrás de ellos en un terreno cercano al desierto mientras se levanta rápidamente hacia el cielo culminando la música de fondo.

* * *

Rarity miraba a la mujer Ishizu con mucha cautela, no podía quitarse la idea de la cabeza de que… había algo más tras ella. Esas rosas… Fue en eso que noto que unas cuantas más de esas rosas rojas iban hacia ella. Por un momento pensó en dejar que vengan hacia ella pero optó por crear un muro de arena y volverlo lo más sólido que podía para bloquear el impacto de esas cosas que se clavaron en el pequeño muro como si le hubieran lanzado unos dardos.

-Astuta… veo que preferiste seguir tu instinto que arriesgarte. – Ishizu aplaudió la acción de Rarity para luego sacar de la nada más de esas rosas rojas. - ¿Cómo reaccionas a esto?

Lanzó las rosas de color rojo hacia ella de nuevo solo para ver que estas iban hacia ella con una velocidad mayor que parecía que veía una neblina… por instinto salto hacia un lado para evitar dicho ataque al dudar que su defensa se roca la ayude. Cuando estuvo a salvo se vio con el horror de que esas rosas rojas… desprenden un olor extraño… Es algo… raro.

Rarity se tapó la nariz porque el dulce aroma le daba una mala espina, pero Ishizu lo sabía, la chica había caído en su trampa. Con eso dicho, la mujer volvió a lanzar esas rosas ante ya el obvio fastidio de Rarity, quien creó varias esferas hechas de diamante para crear una defensa giratoria alrededor de ella. Al hacer que estas giren alrededor de ella, como si un tornado la protegiera, Rarity se deshizo de la mayoría de Rosas sólo para que una pase cerca de su mejilla derecha y una de las espinas de esta le hagan un ligero corte.

Rarity detuvo su movimiento al sentir el corte en su cara y como ya las rosas no la atacan pero… pero sintió algo raro, su vista… se sobo los ojos al sentir que por instantes pequeños veía borroso.

-¿Qué… Qué está…? – Rarity lo podía sentir en su cuerpo, algo andaba mal…

-Te confiaste mucho linda. – Ishizu camino un poco para tomar del suelo una de las rosas rojas que habían sido repelidas. – Como ya dije, las rosas son… bellas pero no por ello son indefensas. En la naturaleza hay plantas que tras su belleza, son mortíferas. – La mujer le mostró la rosa roja a Rarity quien sentía que ahora no oía bien del todo. – Me encantan las plantas y… por mi cuenta eduque estas rosas… estas Demon Roses… Rosas que tienen una fragancia mortífera porque al inhalar un poco de ella, la toxina, hará que minuto a minuto… tus 5 sentidos se vean afectados. – Rarity abrió los ojos con horror ¿Los 5 sentidos? Eso explica porque no oye o ve bien del todo. – A lo mucho, tendrás de 20 a 30 minutos antes de que pierdas el conocimiento.

-Debo vencerte en ese tiempo entonces. – Rarity creó dos lanzas de piedra y las lanzó a la mujer quien al ver el ataque sólo sonrió.

Las lanzas iban hacia ella pero la mujer no se movía, sólo camino un poco hacia un lado… eso hizo que ambas lanzas pasen cerca de ella, casi rozándola pero nada grave. Ver como su ataque era esquivado sin esfuerzo, hizo que Rarity trague duro… no estaba tan afectada aún para fallar de ese modo… ¿Cómo lo hizo?

Fue en eso que se fijó en el collar que ella lleva en el cuello… ese Artilugio, sino mal recuerda, es el que le permite al usuario ver un poco del futuro a cambio de la vista de uno. Eso debe ser… por lo que ella también debe de… estar mal de la vista.

Rarity no era de ataques cuerpo a cuerpo, sabe lo básico pero nada que sea llamativo o impresionante. Sólo le queda… Seguir con su estilo de siempre. Con una palmada de su parte, hizo que del suelo emerjan dos pilares hecho de arena pero que a la vez estaban endurecidos por el poder de ella.

Acto seguido, de esos pilares creó varias estacas para que vayan en dirección de su enemiga quien, si bien era como la chica supuso, no veía bien tenía sus medios para defenderse. Tras un chasquido, el agua del lago se empezó a mover para que luego de esta emerja una gran columna de agua que en medio de su ataque, se posicionó para caer sobre las estacas que iban hacia Ishizu, las estacas al estar hechas de arena… Se hicieron lodo al instante debido a que el contacto con el agua hizo que la magia que tenía unida los granos se deshiciera.

-Controla al agua… - Rarity no podía creer lo que vio, en momentos como estos en verdad desea que sea una ilusión hecha por la toxina en su sistema.

Ishizu sabía que su enemiga no esperaba esto, el campo de batalla de por sí estaba hecho para que ella tenga la ventaja. No importa que haya mucha arena, el agua la hará inútil… Rarity tenía problemas para afrontar todo esto. Con un movimiento más listo de su parte, Rarity optó por no usar la arena sino sus mismos minerales que ella puede crear con su Poder.

Creando unas esferas hechas de diamante, Rarity lanzó su ataque hacia la mujer en espera de que funcione pero Ishizu no se movió… no necesitaba hacerlo ya que el ataque se fue de largo sin dar a su objetivo… Todo esto debe ser que… la toxina la debe estar afectando.

Rarity apretó los dientes para luego repetir sus ataques una y otra vez. Las ráfagas hechas por los minerales iban hacia su objetivo pero… Ishizu apenas se movía o hacía algo para esquivar esos ataques porque podía esquivar la mayoría sin mucho esfuerzo y los que si iban hacia ella, la mujer sólo creaba columnas de agua de alta presión para atrapar esas cosas y evitar un daño severo a su persona.

Harta de esto, Rarity optó por atacar cuerpo a cuerpo, aprovechando que su cuerpo aún está en condiciones de atacar y moverse. Con un movimiento rápido, Rarity lanzó un golpe hacia Ishizu quien lo bloqueó ante la sorpresa de la joven, para inmediatamente después hacerle una llave que la hizo caer de cara al suelo. Rarity se quejó del dolor pero se puso de pie de inmediato para seguir con su ataque.

Las patadas y golpes de Rarity, si bien no eran veloces ni fuertes, eran precisas y podían generar un buen daño en alguien y más si este alguien es humano como lo es esta mujer. Además, tiene los ojos cerrados… ¿Cómo puede bloquear y esquivar todo lo que le manda sin una pizca de esfuerzo?

Tras dar un golpe con su extremidad superior derecha, Rarity pasó a ver Ishizu quién sonreía.

-¿¡Qué es tan gracioso!? – la chica hizo la pregunta mientras la mujer tenía el puño derecho de ella en su mano izquierda.

-Que te estás desesperando, lo puedo sentir y eso es lo que hace que tus movimientos sean muy predecibles. – Ishizu alzó una su mano libre para dar un golpe de palma en el estómago de Rarity quien boto sangre de la boca. – Ese es un grave error…

Rarity fue soltada y por inercia se tomó el área agredida y trató de tomar aire sólo para sentir que algo golpeaba su cara, luego su pecho, su abdomen y que el ciclo se repetía varias veces hasta que un golpe de palma en el estómago, que la hizo vomitar más sangre, la mandara hacia el lago y la haga hundirse en este.

Ishizu se sacó el cabello de la cara sólo para luego ponerse a esperar a que… escuchar el sonido del agua moviéndose hizo que sonría, se nota que era persistente.

-Eres testaruda preciosa, eso te lo debo de destacar. – Ishizu abrió un poco el ojo derecho para ver a Rarity salir del lago.

Rarity tenía sangre en la boca y algo en la zona del pecho de su traje debido a lo que vómito. Estaba mojada por el baño involuntario que la hicieron tomar y se mostraba furiosa…

-Maldita… Estás jugando conmigo… - Ishizu volvió a sacar una de esas rosas rojas ante la clara rabia de Rarity.

-Para nada, sólo te demostré lo débil que eres en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Si alguien como yo, que no es una experta te hizo tanto daño, imagina a uno que si lo es. – Rarity le tuvo que dar la razón no podía hacer nada contra esa ráfaga de golpes que le dio. – Mmm, parece que con el reciente chapuzón hará que la toxina trabaje menos… oh bueno. Eso significa que deberé ser más… agresiva contigo.

Ishizu fue al ataque usando un látigo hecho de agua contra Rarity quien se defendió como pudo con un domo hecho de Arena pero este se vio debilitado por el agua que conformaba el látigo. Ver como su defensa era destruida sin mucho esfuerzo, obligó a Rarity a tomar distancia pero sentir que su brazo derecho era atrapado por el látigo de la mujer, eso limitó sus ya torpes movimientos porque empezaba a no sentir nada en ciertas partes de su cuerpo cada cierto intervalo de tiempo.

Ishizu atrajo a Rarity hacia ella con un movimiento del látigo para alzarla al aire y con ello, crear una bala de agua sobre la chica y hacer que esta impacte la espalda de la chica con tal fuerza que Rarity cayó al suelo con fuerza. Al estar e el suelo… Rarity pudo sentir que estaba en un aprieto, esta mujer era muy técnica… estaba superando sus habilidades defensivas y las pocas habilidades ofensivas que tiene se están viendo debilitadas por el lugar en donde estaba. Esta arena limita sus opciones, además del agua que debilita sus ya debilitados ataques. Y para empeorar su mala suerte, esta ese collar que le permite ver el futuro unos segundos o minutos más adelante sacrificando su vista y aún con su vista limitada, no puede hacer nada ya que parece estar acostumbrada luchar así…

Rarity se puso de pie como pudo, estaba en problemas y… cuando se dio cuenta que no veía bien el suelo ni al tenerlo tan cerca… Acercó su mano derecha a los ojos y no la veía tan bien… Esto no va bien, cada segundo que pasa equivale a que sus sentidos se vean afectados. No, debe de levantarse… no puede simplemente quedarse ahí echada sólo por esto. Rarity se puso de pie ante la clara sorpresa de Ishizu que no esperó que lo hiciera al verse en tal desventaja.

-Parece que el veneno no bastará para que te rindas.

-Lo lamento… no soy la clase de chicas que se rinde por algo tan simple como esto, hay cosas peores. – Rarity creó unos brazos hechos de arena. – Debo seguir en la pelea.

Rarity tocó el suelo con sus dos manos reales y las dos que eran hechas de arena para hacer que el suelo debajo de Ishizu se empiece a mover ante la obvia sorpresa de la mujer. Cuando la arena se empezó a mover o, mejor dicho, el suelo se empezó a mover como si fuera el mar moviéndose para crear olas, Ishizu supo que esto no iba a ser sencillo.

Con la poca visión que aún le queda, pudo captar que la arena se alzó para crear una especie de ola hecha de esta por el poder de Rarity. La chica había creado un movimiento telúrico centrado en el lugar para crear estas olas… vaya control y poder. Lo más sorprendente era que… las olas iban hacia ella y eso sin duda es cosa del control de la chica.

La primera ola fue fácil de esquivar, no era tan grande y veloz como uno esperaría, pero la que vino si lo era y se mostraba por su gran fuerza al momento de caer… Ishizu pudo sentir como el suelo tembló, más por el impacto que por la fuerza de la chica. Esto no iba bien y ella lo sabía… Debe actuar ya para así poder atacar con su segunda arma.

Imitando lo que Rarity hizo, Ishizu se puso al frente del gran lago que había en el lugar y puso ambas manos en el suelo… el agua del lago artificial se empezó a mover sólo para luego alzarse para estar a la par de los ataques de las olas de arena. Del agua, salieron como columnas horizontales que impactaban las olas de arena cercanas haciendo que sean ahora sólo lodo, lodo que caía al suelo para no poder alzarlo de nuevo.

Los ataques de agua de Ishizu eran coordinados y fuertes, más por la experiencia de la mujer que por otra cosa, ya que Rarity si bien no perdía ante ella en el campo de la magia… la falla de sus sentidos la estaba afectando más y más, ya ahora solo veía muy borroso. De vez en cuando sólo oía zumbidos y sentía hormigueos en el cuerpo… además que su lengua la sentía… áspera… Sus 5 sentidos estaban desapareciendo poco a poco y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Cuando vio que las olas de arena que estaban bajo su mando al final fueron derrotadas por el ataque de agua que Ishizu había creado usando el lago del lugar, sintió un momento de desesperación… uno que nunca antes había sentido en su vida…

El lugar entero, cubierto de arena en su mayoría ahora, estaba con la arena mojada… el agua la había inutilizado para que ella la pueda usar para atacar o como defensa… estaba en serios problemas.

-Aplaudo tu tenacidad niña, eres de las pocas personas que siguen en pie de lucha luego de tener la toxina de la Demon Rose en su cuerpo. – Ishizu tenía que alabar eso, era increíble de por sí, pero…. – Pero no creas que por eso harás que esto termine bien para ti, hora de que recibas otra de mis rosas. – de repente, la mujer tenía en sus manos tres rosas negras que mostraban un aura más agresiva que las rojas y eso no le gustaba nada a Rarity quien se empezó a sentir muy asustada. – Hubiera sido mejor que murieras por la toxina de la Demon Rose… porque estas Piranhan Roses no serán tan benévolas contigo.

El lanzamiento de las rosas negras hacia Rarity sólo indicaba que la batalla no había acabado…

* * *

En Kuoh, en la residencia Hyoudo… Todos esperaban aún algún tipo de señal por parte de los que estaban en Egipto pero no pasaba nada y eso ya los tenía de los nervios.

-¡Au! – El grito de Pinkie hizo que todos la pasen a ver. La chica había regresado de las compras que había dicho que haría y se pudo ver que en sus manos tenía un ramo de rosas rojas muy bellas, rosas que se notaba ella las compró con su dinero por alguna razón. – Uuuh, creí que le habían sacado todas las espinas… - la chica puso el ramo en la mesa del comedor para verse la mano herida.

-Oh Pinkie, déjame ver. – Fluttershy se acercó a su amiga y reviso su mano para ver el daño. – No es grave, fue sólo unos raspones y un hincón. Iré por el alcohol. – Fluttershy fue por el botiquín de primeros auxilios que había en la cocina.

-¿Por qué las rosas? No creo que… - Ravel tomó el ramo con cuidado, no quería lastimarse. Lo puso a un lado para luego ir en busca de un recipiente para ellas. – A ver… Debo buscar uno que sea grande.

-Porque… quería subir el ánimo de todos, hasta yo sé que unas bromas no sirven en este momento. – Twilight suspiro al ver el intento de su amiga, ella y sus intentos de subir el ánimo.

-Saben, estas rosas me recuerdan en algo a Rarity. – Rainbow miraba las rosas y no pudo evitar hacer la analogía.

-¿Por qué lo dices Rainbow? – Gasper sabía que la modista apreciaría la analogía, más por la belleza de las rosas pero desea sacarse la duda.

-Porque… Agh… no le digan esto a Rarity, deseo tener mi orgullo intacto ante ella… lo que pasa es que la primera vez que la vi me pareció una chica refinada y frágil, que no haría nada por ensuciarse o similar. – todos rieron a las palabras de Rainbow, no por burla sino porque era la verdad…. Rarity da esa primera impresión. – Pero cuando la ves luchar y demás, te das cuenta que es una mujer que es de armas tomar y muy persistente.

-No olvides que puede dar miedo cuando se molesta. – Aki dio una información más, cosa que también era cierta. La habían visto tener sus ataques de ira cuando algo le salía mal. Y pobre del diablo que sea víctima de su ira.

-Pero… Creo que Rarity también es alguien que al estar decidida, puede hacer lo que sea. – Las palabras de Rainbow sorprendieron a todos. – Obviamente la molesto y le digo que se centra demasiado en su apariencia pero…. En el fondo sé que… si llega a dejar de un lado por un instante su apariencia y demás…

-Sería una oponente de cuidado, eso lo sabemos Rainbow… todos lo sabemos. – Saji dijo eso, a la vez que todos en su grupo asentían y Tsubaki, a pesar de mostrar fastidio… sabe que es verdad, su rival es de gran habilidad.

-Creo que la pregunta real sería… ¿Un día ella dejará ese lado suyo para mostrar de lo que es capaz en verdad? – Asia hizo la pregunta, una que puso a todos a pensar y como era de esperar, no había respuesta clara… sólo la misma Rarity la podía dar.

Mientras Fluttershy volvía con el alcohol para darle a Pinkie la atención en su mano que necesitaba. Kiba por su lado, si bien sabía que Rarity era alguien que podía hacer lo que sea que se proponga, espera que esté bien… la simple idea de que le pase algo a Rarity … como lo que le pasó a ella era… tal vez no lo soportaría…

* * *

Las rosas negras fueron hacia Rarity a una velocidad increíble, la chica se preparó para esquivar el ataque pero lo que no esperó fue ver a los pétalos de esas flores desprenderse y seguir su trayectoria un poco más para luego empezar a girar alrededor de ella… antes de que pueda decir algo, sintió como poco a poco los pétalos la lastimaban…. Estas cosas…. ¡Son filosas!

Rarity no pudo reaccionar hasta que fue muy tarde, los pétalos la tenían atrapada en un tornado incesante de estas que dañaban su cuerpo con cortes tan profundos que parecía que se los había hecho una mordida… tras casi 20 tortuosos segundos, los pétalos al fin dejaron de atacar y cayeron al suelo. Rarity cayó de rodillas al suelo con varios cortes en todo su cuerpo y rostro… la sangre que salía de las heridas era poca pero en conjunto… era malo para ella.

-Impresionante, normalmente los que reciben mis Piranhan Roses quedan inconscientes en el mejor de los casos pero tú… tú has soportado bastante. Deben ser esas ropas que llevas. – Rarity alzó la vista al oír a la mujer tan cerca de ella. – Admito que no espere tener que usar el poder del Artilugio y de mis rosas al final, sabes como pelear.

-Tú… ¿Cómo es que… aceptas esta locura…? ¿Cómo… Cómo es que puedes… apoyar lo que ese sujeto planea…? – Rarity no lo entendía, podía sentirlo… su elemento se lo decía…. En esta mujer hay un corazón generoso, tan grande como el de ella.

-No lo harías… a fin de cuentas, no has vivido lo que yo. – Ishizu se fijo que cerca de ellas, habían unas flores… flores que crecen naturalmente en ciertas zonas del desierto y por la reciente batalla, han quedado destruidas. La mujer tomó una de las que estaban casi enteras en su mano y… no pudo evitar suspirar. – Mi vida es como esta rosa…. Esfuerzo constante de sobrevivir en un estilo de vida maldito.

Ishizu miraba a Rarity con la poca visión que le quedaba. Con lo poco que veía, lo notaba… esta chica era muy bella, aún los cortes y la sangre no mitigan su gran belleza… no pudo evitar en sonreír de que, incluso una chica cono ella tuviera la capacidad de luchar.

-Estas flores, son rosas del desierto… crecen en climas secos como lo es el desierto…. Pero sabes, tienen una vida difícil y así he vivido. De niña siempre me interesó la botánica, incluso soñaba en tener mi propio jardín con todas las flores del mundo. – Sonrió al recuerdo y al sueño tan infantil que tenía en esos días. - Lo que no esperaba era que… por el simple hecho de descender de la rama principal de los que cuidan la tumba de Kahin, me obligara a abandonar esos sueños… mi única meta seria ser una simple guardiana nada más. – Sacó de su túnica la rosa negra y roja. – Estas rosas, no las encuentras en la naturaleza, son creación mía… Un intento de tener mi sueño aún vivo, aunque sea en un trozo pequeño.

Rarity trató de pararse pero su sentido del tacto al fin estaba fallando. No podía ponerse en pie… Ishizu lo sabía y por eso no hacía nada para evitar su intento ya que era en vano.

-¿Por qué te tomas el tiempo de contarme esto? – a esa pregunta, Ishizu rio un poco.

-No lo sé, quizás porque veo algo de mí en ti. Llena de sueños y fantasías, de lograr que lo que más amas hacer en esta vida sea una realidad y que muchos aprecien lo que haces. No por fama sino porque te encanta hacerlo. – la chica no pudo refutar lo que la mujer le dijo ya que era la verdad. – No creas mal, a pesar de todo, mi vida no ha sido sólo decepciones… encontré al amor de mi vida, esa persona que… me entiende y comparte mi pensar en la mayoría. Una chica que puedo llamar una hermana menor…. Mi vida no es mala al fin y al cabo.

-¿Entonces por qué todo esto? ¿Por qué…. Por qué poner al mundo en peligro? – la expresión de Ishizu se hizo más seria al escuchar la pregunta.

-Como ya dije… no hay muchas quejas en mi vida, pero si un ligero arrepentimiento. El no haber sido capaz de luchar por mi sueño y poder cumplirlo o al menos haber intentado hacerlo. – Ishizu se arrodilló y tomó a Rarity del rostro con su mano izquierda. – Eres una bella chica pero en el fondo lo sabes, te sientes temerosa de que… todo al final te salga mal. Tus estudios, tus sueños, el amor… temes que nada sea posible, que a pesar de la belleza que tienes, no logres nada.

-Yo…

-¿Qué crees que sentí cuando fui incapaz de luchar por lo que soñaba? Tal vez para muchos, un campo de rosas sea estúpido e innecesario, pero para mí… lo era todo. – sacó su mano del mentón de Rarity y se puso de pie. – Que te nieguen tu sueño sin haberlo intentado… sin haber iniciado, incluso un niño se sentiría destrozado y yo no fui diferente. Aknam me lo prohibió, que siga mis deberes y calle… Eso fue lo que me dijo. – Vio como Rarity se ponía de pie, parece que se recuperó un poco. – Hago esto para que los niños que hay en el refugio, que hay en nuestro hogar tengan la posibilidad de luchar por sus sueños cuando al fin dejemos de estar escondidos como lo hemos hecho estos siglos. – Ishizu se dio vuelta y empezó a alejarse de Rarity. – Aunque al final sea una bruja a los ojos del resto, que Mana me odie por lo que su hermano y yo estamos haciendo. – Ishizu se dio vuelta y mostró al fin sus ojos, ojos que a pesar de la poca luz que aun había ellos, mostraban su fuerte convicción.

Rarity no supo que decir, en verdad comprendía lo que dijo. Tal vez para muchos, un sueño ya no valga nada… muchos se rinden a la idea de luchar por este ya que… es la sociedad o ellos mismo los que los limitan. Ella sueña con ser una modista de talla internacional, que sus diseños lleguen a millones… que su talento y esfuerzo sea reconocido… pero sabe que no es fácil, tal vez falle…. Tal vez se quede a medio camino o quizás no lo pueda continuar por motivos de fuerza mayor…. Pero al menos sabrá que lo intentó. Que pudo… luchar. Pero ¿que hay de aquellos a quienes ya les cortaron las alas…? Es triste pensar que las cosas sean así. Porque el mundo es así, cruel.

Pero no por eso… no por eso debe hacer lo que está haciendo…

-No… No debe ser así…. Debe de haber otro modo… uno en donde puedas hacer que esos niños que dices tienen sus sueños puedan…

-¿Crees que no busque una solución distinta a esta? Créeme, esta era la última alternativa… la que no deseaba tomar pero tras ver que nadie de las otras Facciones iba a aceptar a estos niños y que por culpa de Aknam salir era imposible para ellos… No tuve más alternativa que hacer esto, aunque sea la mala de la película. Aunque al final sea odiada… por eso es que… hice esto, en espera de que… - Murmuró algo que Rarity no logró captar, más por las fallas en su oído que por otra cosa. – Lo lamento preciosa, no es personal pero debes morir…

-Ugh… No… No puedo… - Rarity trató de moverse, pero su sistema nervioso estaba fallando… ¿Qué puede hacer? – Debo hacer algo o….

Escuchar el sonido de las rosas negras ser lanzadas hacia ella hizo que por instinto cree un domo de Diamantes en un intento ya desesperado por no dejar que ese ataque le dé de nuevo. Escuchar como poco a poco el diamante se iba rajando la hizo sudar frío, no puede… defenderse totalmente…

Hizo explotar el domo para alejar las rosas de ella y tratar de ir hacia otro lado pero al intentarlo…. Sintió que algo se clavó en su muslo… miro como pudo y era una de esas rosas negras… trató de sacarla de su pierna, pero… pero no podía…. El cuerpo no reaccionaba.

-Una de las otras funciones de mi Piranhan Rose es que si de clava en la carne, intentar sacarla sólo hará que te arranques algo de piel y músculo… - Rarity no lo entendía… ¿Cómo…? - ¿Cómo supe que ibas a hacer? Debes saber que este Artilugio me permite ver unos minutos al futuro a costa de mi visión. Vi que tratabas moverte a un lado para al final atacar con el polvo de ese domo de diamantes y encerrarme en un sarcófago hecho de ellos. – Rarity no pudo refutar nada, ese era el plan… - Lástima, pero te has quedado sin opciones querida… - Los ojos de Ishizu ya casi habían perdido brillo. – _Aunque yo estoy casi igual… sólo un uso más antes de quedarme en la oscuridad eterna, el Limit Breaker ha acelerado el proceso. –_ la capacidad de ver más allá de un minuto en el futuro es algo que gasta más la vista de Ishizu… un solo uso. Es todo lo que le queda.

Rarity por su lado sabía que debía quitarse esta rosa endemoniada del muslo pero hacerlo… Hacerlo le dejara… Apretó los dientes con fuerza ¿¡Eran la belleza y la estética importantes ahora!? Sin una pisca de duda, Rarity tomó la flor y la sacó de su muslo.

La herida que se creó boto mucha sangre, pero la chica de inmediato la cubrió con el vendaje bañado en Lágrimas del Fénix. Fue lento, pero pudo sentir que la hemorragia en su pierna se detenía. Ishizu se mostró sorprendida al ver que la chica optó por sacarse esa rosa y dejarse, probablemente, una gran cicatriz.

Cuando Rarity terminó de tratar la herida con el vendaje, miro en dirección de Ishizu. Los ojos celestes de la chica se mostraban apagados, señal de que ya casi no ve… y a pesar de ello, la convicción en sus ojos era clara. Creó en su mano una filosa daga hecha de diamante y se la llevó a… su cabello.

Con un solo movimiento, Rarity se cortó gran parte de su largo y bello cabello… del cuello para abajo ante la sorpresa de Ishizu que escuchó el corte y vio con la poca capacidad visual que aún le quedaba el acto de la chica. Rarity se mostraba dolida por lo que hizo… las lágrimas luchaban por salir pero no…. Esta era su decisión, la prueba de su determinación.

-¿Qué estás…? – Rarity lanzó su cabello al suelo sin decir nada ante la clara duda de Ishizu. – No importa, a diferencia tuya yo sé dónde aún estás, el olor que desprendes es el de la fragancia de mis rosas y de la sangre… con ello puedo… ¿Eh? – fue en eso que Ishizu sintió que algo apretaba su muñeca derecha… alzó la mano para ver que era y… - ¿Hilos…? No, son…. Son cabellos… - Pasó a sentir la textura de esa cosa y se sorprendió de ver que estaban… cristalizadas… - ¿¡Cómo!?

-Sé que no puedo ver muy bien, que no puedo confiar en mi oído… pero mi sentido del tacto aún es muy bueno. – Rarity alzó su mano izquierda para mostrar el mismo hilo hecho de cabellos. – Con esto, sabré donde estas.

-Por eso te cortaste el cabello… para crear este hilo que te indique donde estoy… Pero… ¿Cómo es qué…? – Ishizu en eso recordó el domo de diamantes y como este se hizo trozos. – Los trozos del domo que están en el suelo y el ambiente…. Los combinaste con tu cabello para crear este hilo flexible pero duro como el diamante.

-Así es, es algo que cree… en caso un día tenga un enemigo que no pueda ver o que sea veloz. Mi cabello… es perfecto para ello debido a que tiene mi propia esencia mágica. – Rarity atrajo su mano izquierda hacia ella con fuerza y eso hizo que Ishizu se tambalee un poco por el repentino movimiento. – Ahora no huiras de mí, sé dónde estás.

Ishizu sacó de nuevo sus rosas negras y las lanzó hacia Rarity quien al sentir el movimiento que ella hizo gracias al hilo, supo que le había lanzado unas rosas… no sabía cuales pero no importaba. Usando su poder, convirtió las partículas de Diamante que habían en el ambiente para crear unos trozos del tamaño de una pelota de Basketball, 4 en total, para que sirvan de escudos.

Los 4 trozos hechos de diamante fueron en el auxilio de la chica. Con movimiento veloces y precisos lograron bloquear el avance de las rosas negras, que si bien dañaron en algo los trozos flotantes del mineral, cumplieron su función. Necesita tiempo… tiempo para hacer eso y ganar.

Ishizu por su parte no creía haber caído en la trampa de esta chica, no esperó que tiraría su buena imagen por la oportunidad de ganar… Trataba de cortar este hilo cristalizado con diamantes pero era difícil, por algo el diamante es el objeto natural más duro del mundo. Lanzó de nuevo más de sus rosas negras porque sabía que Rarity la estaba atacando, el sonido de ella haciendo pisadas de distinto rápido era signo de que mientras corría, había lanzado algo.

El sonido del choque de algo le hizo notar que su suposición era correcta. Al notar que esta batalla no iba a ir a ningún lado… optó por ver que iba a pasar en el futuro.

Canalizó poder en el collar y empezó a tener una ligera visión de lo que iba a pasar… primero en este combate, veía a Rarity recibiendo una rosa en el pecho… Luego un destello muy brillante que le dio escalofríos y finalmente… un destello carmesí… un bello destello carmesí que trasmitía paz… cuando terminó de tener su visión, trató de comprender que pasó… Lo que vio no era claro…

Fue en eso que lo notó, aún teniendo los ojos abiertos…. No veía nada, estaba oscuro… totalmente oscuro. Justo como pensó, su vista se fue…. Para siempre. Pero ahora sabe que tiene que hacer para que lo que vio se cumpla.

Lanzó unas rosas negras en dirección de Rarity quien recibió el corte en todo el brazo derecho al esquivar el ataque por los pelos. Rarity ya no veía claro, apenas oía y su sentido del olfato era nulo… solo su sentido del tacto sigue ahí y debe de aprovechar que aún lo tiene para atacar.

Se arrodilló y tocó el suelo con su mano para crear varios pilares de diamante en cierta posición que parecían crear un gran círculo de invocación. Sabe que esto la dejará sin magia pero así podrá… podrá ganar. Necesita ganar tiempo para que los pilares acumulen la magia necesaria para cumplir su meta.

-Admiro tu perseverancia niña pero la batalla debe de acabar ya. – Ishizu sacó una nueva rosa, esta era blanca…

Rarity no veía bien pero algo le decía que si eso le da… está muerta. Sintió el movimiento de lanzamiento de la mujer hacia ella, sin duda lanzando esa rosa blanca. Puso los cuatro trozos de diamante en fila y se sorprendió al escuchar el rompimiento de los 4 trozos y eso le bastó para lanzarse al suelo, los 4 trozos de diamante se rompieron al final y en el suelo solo había una rosa blanca.

Rarity la quiso tocar pero al acercar su mano pudo sentir la gran carga de magia que había en el tallo… esto era…

-Mis Bloody Roses, su tallo es tan filoso y duro que puede atravesar incluso el diamante. Mi mejor creación y la más letal porque si su tallo se clava en el pecho de mi oponente, en el corazón… Se teñirá de la sangre de este. – Rarity contuvo la respiración al oír eso, si eso le da… será el fin. – Nadie ha sobrevivido al impacto de esta rosa, con esto mi victoria es segura… ya lo he visto.

-¿Ya lo viste…? – Rarity intuyó que debe estar hablando hablando de su visión del futuro… Tener algo así era conveniente. Pero… - El futuro no está escrito en piedra, te lo demostrare.

Rarity sintió como los pilares de Diamante ya estaban cargados. Tocó el suelo con ambas manos para mandar su magia hacia dichos pilares y que estos activen el círculo de invocación… Los pilares no tardaron en recibir la magia, al hacerlo… encima de la chica se abrió un gran hoyo dimensional y de este emergió algo gigante…

Hecho de solamente diamantes, con símbolos dorados en su cuerpo con algunas marcas blancas… el ser sacó primero la mano derecha para darse un apoyo, luego uso la izquierda para darse un impulso y sacar su cabeza del hoyo. Se veía una cabeza con dos ojos de color azul que empezó a salir de su lugar en el hoyo para sacar ya sin mucha dificultad todo su cuerpo. El ente que había emergido era de unos 10 metros de alto aproximadamente, su apariencia hacia recordar un poco al estilo de un caballero medieval… incluso tenía una gran capa azul como una referencia. Además de la espada que llevaba en mano…

-¿Qué es eso? – Ishizu no lo veía, pero sentía el poder del ser que Rarity había invocado.

-Deja que te cuente algo… hace años, un caballero hizo un pacto para poder proteger su reino. Le pidió a los Dioses que lo vuelvan una armadura eterna hecha de diamantes para salvar no solo a su reino sino a la princesa que amaba con todo su ser… - El gran caballero se puso atrás de Rarity quien siguió su relato. – Los Dioses le concedieron su deseo al ver su gran devoción. Con este nuevo poder, salvó al reino de la gran crisis pero pagó un alto precio… Su vida como ser individual, condenado a ser sólo una armadura pensante y ver como su princesa se casaba con alguien más… Al final, se volvió una estatua a las puertas del reino, para vigilarlo y cumplir su parte del trato. – Rarity sudaba a mares…. Se notaba que tener a esta cosa aquí era difícil. – Mi madre me leyó ese cuento de niña y es por ello que… me fascinan los caballeros, ya que sacrifican incluso su integridad por quienes aman… Tú tienes el tuyo, yo el mío…. Pero el que tienes aquí es el que yo cree en honor a ese héroe del cuento que amaba de niña. – el caballero se puso en guardia, listo para defender a su ama. - ¡Te presento a Wizel, "The White Knight"!

El gran caballero sacó su espada para atacar al suelo, justo donde Ishizu estaba… la mujer uso el agua en la arena para elevar un gran muro de esta y la endureció hasta el punto que fue capaz de resistir el impacto de la gran espada pero al final esta superó la defensa.

Ishizu se lanzó a un lado ya que sabía que no iba a resistir un impacto así. Sintió como ya el hilo que tenía en la muñeca no la restringía… este se había deshecho, quizás el invocar esa cosa hizo que Rarity ya no lo pueda mantener…. Wizel estaba listo para dar otro golpe, quizás el último ya que se ve que está desapareciendo… a pesar del gran incremento de poder de Rarity con su forma Astral, no puede tener a este ser en el campo de lucha mucho tiempo… el próximo golpe era el último para ambas.

Ishizu tomó varias de sus rosas blancas para atacar por última vez a Rarity quien alzó su mano pata imitar el movimiento de Wizel, un último movimiento… El más rápido ganará.

Rarity ordenó el movimiento del gran caballero con su arma hacia Ishizu quien al tener el oído muy refinado salto y esquivó el ataque por los pelos, pero en medio del aire vio como el otro brazo del caballero iba hacia ella con su escudo listo para estamparla contra el suelo. Al verse incapaz de esquivar eso, la mujer lanzó las rosas blancas en dirección de Rarity y si bien la mayoría falló… una logró incrustarse en el pecho de la chica…

La mujer fue impactada y aplastada por el escudo del gran caballero que al terminar su labor desapareció haciéndose polvo… en el lugar donde su escudo impacto, Ishizu estaba tendida en el suelo, con todos sus huesos rotos… una muerte doble… Eso es lo mejor que pudo hacer ya que escuchó como una de sus rosas se clavaba en el pecho de la chica.

Cuando se preparó para cerrar los ojos, escuchó el sonido de unos pasos… Rarity estaba caminando hacia donde ella estaba…. Se veía cansada y herida pero no había una rosa blanca en su pecho, al contrario… si se veía bien, atrás de ella… en el lugar donde estuvo minutos atrás. Se podía ver una estatua tamaño real de ella hecha de diamante…. Había creado eso en segundos para…. Para protegerse del ataque de Ishizu al saber que esto iba a pasar, no necesita ver el futuro para saber ciertas intenciones.

-Tú… ¿Cómo…? – Ishizu no lo creía, esta chica… - Aún sabiendo que… estás perdiendo tus sentidos… ¿Seguirás….?

-Sé que tratas de hacer un bien…. Pero el modo en que lo haces… no es el correcto, no puedes destruir los sueños de otros para que otros los cumplan… Suena ideal porque el mundo no es amable pero…. Pero lucho por dar aunque sea un poco de ese ideal… por ello, debo detener lo que hacen. – Ishizu no pudo evitar reír un poco por las palabras de la chica, aún con sus costillas o lo que queda de ellas, en sus pulmones.

-Raro… pensar que alguien con un físico envidiable…. Diga esas… palabras. Entiendo ahora… - Ishizu sólo pudo tomar aire… - Mi túnica, en el bolsillo… toma lo que hay ahí…

Rarity no supo sí confiar en las palabras de la mujer que hace poco la quiso matar… pero optó por hacerle caso… se acercó como pudo y con su limitada visión, busco en la desgarrada túnica de la mujer… cuando sintió algo, un recipiente… lo sacó para verlo con sorpresa…

-Es el antídoto a la toxina… siempre llevo una conmigo y sabía que… hoy la necesitaba. – Rarity se sorprendió al oír ello… ¿Acaso…? – Te lo dije… puedo ver el futuro… vi un poco más allá de lo que… me permitía esta cosa y por ello… perdí la vista más rápido… no lo quería aceptar o creer… Que todo lo que hicimos daría… tanto dolor… pero luego…. La visión cambió… se deterioraba… había algo que la cambiaba… eran ustedes… todo empezó cuando Mana huyó…. Ella… ella cambió el futuro… - Ishizu tosió sangre, signo de que le quedaba poco tiempo. – Por ello… por ello traje esto… en caso de que… me demostraras que… eran el factor que cambiará todo…

-Ishizu… tú…

-Tómala… sacará la toxina… de tu sistema… pero te dejará inconsciente un par de horas… - la mujer ya casi no podía hablar… - Dile a Mana… que su hermano y yo lo sentimos… que ella… si fue valiente en seguir… su corazón…. Aknam… Kahin…. Deténganlos…. Por favor…. – Rarity trató de responder sólo para notar que Ishizu ya no respiraba…

La chica apretó su mano derecha… al final pasó… tuvo que quitar una vida. Por alguna razón, no se siente mal… no, se siente vacía… Ahora entiende el peso de… la vida y la muerte. Sintió una lágrima recorrer su rostro, no por lo que hizo sino por… Ishizu. Ella sólo quería dar algo mejor a esos niños y… Estuvo desesperada, quizás… quería que… Rarity noto unas flores cerca suyo. Las tomó en sus manos y sin más, las puso en el pecho de la mujer…

-Lo lamento… No fallaremos… - Rarity se puso de pie para alejarse un poco del cuerpo de Ishizu para luego detenerse cerca al final de este gran lugar…

Tomó los vendajes para cubrir sus heridas más serias. Cuando lo hizo, tomó el pequeño frasco y observó su contenido… pudo notar que era claro como el agua y olía… a flores… Sentía que perdía ya sus sentidos… No beberlo equivale a casi morir y beberlo, si es un trampa, a morir… Mejor toma el riesgo… no pierde nada… si muere… ojalá le den un bonito entierro…

Bebió el contenido de manera rápida, sólo para sentir a los segundos como un mareo la golpeaba… cayó al suelo tras ello y sintió que los ojos se le cerraban… ya estaba hecho… Si iba a morir… sólo se arrepiente ahora de dos cosas…. Sweetie Belle… ojalá este bien… sus amigos… Yuuto… ojalá tenga la oportunidad de… Decir lo que siente… si sobrevive a esto… lo hará…

Rarity cayó dormida y fue tal como Ishizu dijo, el líquido estaba eliminando la toxina de su cuerpo mientras dormía. Mientras tanto, el collar en el cuello de Ishizu optó por irse… ya no había nada que hacer aquí… sólo que no se fue intacto… había una rajadura en este. Rajadura que había cambiado definitivamente el futuro que vio Ishizu al inicio, en verdad ellos habían cambiado todo.

* * *

Nuevamente, en la residencia Sparkle en la isla Alicorn. Vemos a los 4 niños jugando un juego de mesa de manera tranquila cuando…

-Raro… - Sweetie Belle se rasco la cabeza. – Por alguna razón se me ocurrió pensar en mi hermana.

-¿Y eso por qué? – Spike se mostró confundido. Admite que ya no tiene esa… fascinación por Rarity, pero el primer amor es el primer amor por lo que le gusta hablar de ella.

-No lo sé… deben ser cosas mías.

-Vamos Sweetie, admite que la extrañas. – Scootalo dijo eso con una sonrisa burlona, una que Apple Bloom imitó. La niña siempre decía que estaba mejor sin la dramática de su hermana en casa cuando en verdad la extraña mucho.

-¿Yo? Hmph, ya quisiera ella que yo la extrañe. – Los tres niños rieron al ver la reacción tsundere de Sweetie Belle quien sólo pensaba una cosa. – _Cuídate hermana…_ \- Tal vez discutan, tal vez no se soporten a veces…. Pero era Rarity era su hermana y la extraña en verdad.

* * *

 **-Esto es… -** Kahin vio al collar regresar al sarcófago y abrió los ojos casi con horror al ver que… **\- ¡No, el collar fue dañado! –** Maldijo por todo lo alto al ver que… el collar estaba rajado. Eso no era bueno… **\- Aún sirve para el ritual pero perderá sus habilidades luego de este…. Maldita sea.**

-¿Por qué tan molesto…? Iba a suceder que estas cosas morirían tras el ritual ¿No? – Fay sabía que el ritual aquí presentes tiene otra función.

Gracias a las pistas que Kahin le ha dado, este ritual es también para que él absorba el poder de estas cosas y algunas de sus habilidades… según lo que él… no puede absorberlas todas ya que… dañarían su cuerpo, al menos conoce su límite.

Se notaba que Kagin quería la del collar… ahora que esta fue condenada a desaparecer, debe pensar en otra… la del ojo le sirve… la llave… no, eso no sirve contra ciertos enemigos… La sortija, el cetro, la pirámide… no las quiere ya que son muy limitadas… la balanza…. Si, sería prefecta… sumado al del ojo y su poder natural… Es ideal, sólo le queda seguir esperando a que todo acabe y pueda liberarse, aunque conociendo la situación… Siente que eso será pronto.

 **-¿Cómo te sientes tú? –** Optó por decir eso para cambiar el giro de la conversación. **\- ¿Cansada?**

Fay no dijo nada, era obvio que lo estaba… estaba tan exhausta que el sueño le está ganando. Sacó fuerzas para negar con la cabeza pero Kahin lo sabía, lo veía en sus ojos… estaba al límite. A lo mucho le queda una hora y algo más… luego de ello, nada detendrá su despertar. Aunque para cuando ese momento llegue, la balanza y la pirámide estén aquí o al menos… en su rango. De ese modo podrá… tomar lo que es suyo y algo más.

* * *

Por su lado, Ise, el Sekiryuutei estaba caminando de lo más calmado. Ya había estado aquí unas… Cuatro o cinco horas en este laberinto… Se ha enfrentado a cada maldito animal que aparecía para tratar de hacerlo su cena… ¡Y aún no halla la salida! ¡Qué desgracia!

- **Estoy empezando a sentir que quien creo este laberinto lo hizo de modo que se cansen y desesperen al no saber donde ir. –** Haou dio su opinión, una que fue aceptada por todos.

-Odio esto… estoy harto, aburrido… - El estómago del Sekiryuutei sonó en queja. – Y tengo hambre…

[Ya no te quejes, he oído ese estomago tuyo rugir las últimas 2 horas] – Ddraig suspiro al ver que estaban a pasos de la locura…

 _ **[Sugiero que nos calmemos, perder los papeles no ayudará en nada] –**_ Alfa dio su opinión, deben mantener la calma y la concentración.

 _ **[¿Por qué no derrumbamos los muros y ya? Esto es ridículo…]**_

 _ **[Porque… de hacerlo no sabremos que puede pasar, tal vez nos compliquen más el camino] –**_ Gamma, como el más analítico, refutó la proposición de Beta quien, como siempre, desea arreglar todo a golpes y destrucción…

Ise suspiró cansado, vaya ajetreo que hay en su cabeza… bueno, mejor eso que estar aburrido y ser tildado de loco. Optó por seguir caminando mientras que…

- _ **Curioso… siento la energía de Fidchell. Debemos estar relativamente cerca de donde la niña está, pero no puedo dar una dirección clara. –**_ Skeith intuía que este laberinto, si bien es una bazofia si lo compara con el Lost Dimension, parece alterar las señales de energía. _**– Para tener una señal clara, hay que salir de este laberinto.**_

-Skeith, eso es lo que he tratado de hacer las últimas horas. – el Sekiryuutei se acercó a uno de los muros y se dio un cabezazo con esta. Suerte que trae el casco. – Estoy… harto…

Tenía mejores cosas que hacer que estar aquí, tratar de hallar su nuevo poder era un claro ejemplo pero… pero obvio que está más preocupado por Rias, Akeno, Kuroka, Rarity y Aj… ojalá estén bien… no quiere imaginar el escenario en que ellas… No, no debe pensar ello. Hacerlo sólo lo pondrá más ansioso y en una situación de este tipo, eso no es bueno… tomó aire y siguió su camino. Confía en ellas, saldrán de esta situación para salvar a Fay y Mana.

Tras unos minutos de caminata, donde notó que ya no era atacado por esas bestias ya que… no aparecían. Ise vio al fin una puerta tras el largo corredor que había. Camino con prisa hacia dicha puerta para luego abrirla y cruzarla.

Al hacerlo, se vio en una especia de sala que le hace recordar a un lugar de… castigos, claro que con el toque egipcio respectivo… le dio escalofríos imaginar que este lugar en verdad sea usado… por alguien o por varios.

-¿Dónde…? – Ise en eso notó que al otro lado del lugar, sentada sobre lo que parecía ser una cama de piedra para tortura…. Mana lo veía con seriedad. - ¡Mana, estás bien!

-Claro que estoy bien… ¿Por qué no estarlo? – la sonrisa de la chica puso al Sekiryuutei algo nervioso… algo anda mal. – Todo va de maravilla.

-Pues…que bien. – El Sekiryuutei decidió mantener su distancia, su instinto le dice que no se le acerque y él confía en sus instintos… - ¿Sabes dónde está Fay?

-¿Por qué deseas saber de Fay? – Mana puso una expresión de fastidio. - ¿Deseas alejarla de mí?

-¿Cómo…? No, espera un minuto… Ella es…

-¡Pues olvídalo Imbécil, no la alejarás de mí! – la esclera de los ojos de Mana se tornaron negros y el verde de sus pupilas se tornaron amarillos. - ¡Ella es mía…. MÍA! – el poder que Mana expulsó hizo temblar el lugar… este poder mágico… era tan grande como el de Fay y Twilight… esto no va bien…

-¿¡Qué estás haciendo!? ¡Cálmate, yo no soy tu enemigo! – Ise se mantuvo en su lugar, tal vez otros se hayan asustado pero… esto ya era normal para él. - ¡Yo sólo deseo ayudarte y salvar a Fay!

-¡Pues piérdete, no necesito de la ayuda de un hombre como tú… no me quitarás a Fay! ¿¡Sabes por qué!? – la chica sonrió de manera sádica. - ¡Porque te mataré aquí y ahora!

Ise se puso en guardia, si X-Pulse le decía que algo estaba mal con la chica, cosa obvia, pero que había más allá de lo que veía… Debe corroborarlo.

[Tú si que sabes meterte en situaciones de esta clase compañero…] – Ddraig dijo eso con un tono casando y de compasión. El resto en el interior del joven asintió sin más que decir.

-La historia de mi vida… - el Sekiryuutei sólo pudo decir una cosa… - Esta misión… es una mierda. – Ahora sólo le queda ver… ¿Qué le pasa a Mana y por qué desea matarlo…? La historia de su vida, ser el Sekiryuutei no era sencillo.

* * *

Insertar canción: Itsumo Itsudemo [TV Edit.] – Ai Maeda

Al iniciar la canción, vemos un cielo nocturno que se puede ver algunas estrellas fugases para que la cámara baje hasta donde se encuentra Issei mostrando su espalda hacia ella, quien estaba viéndolas mientras que Le Fay se aparece para llamarlo mientras que en un flash de luz se cambia a una escena donde estaba la chica mencionada, pero en un semblante triste en su rostro.

 _Asu e mukau kisha wa togireta REERU de_

( **Ese tren que va hacia el mañana, va hacia a un riel incompleto** )

Mientras las letras de la canción son interpretadas, podemos ver que donde se encuentra Le Fay, quien sigue triste, está lloviendo y comienza a caminar sin ningún rumbo en mente para que diversas gotas de lluvia se mezclen con su rostro para ver que algunas personas que conoce se alejan de ella.

 _Mou furikaeru bakari tomadou watashi_

( **Y cada vez que me doy vuelta, comienzo a dudar** )

Y de repente se detiene al ver que detrás de ella no se encuentra nadie para que su alrededor comience a cambiar a un lugar completamente oscuro haciendo que ella se ponga en posición fetal para que comience a derramar lágrimas ya que no había nadie quien la ayude.

 _Te to te tsunagi awase issho ni hashiru to_

( **Corriendo de la mano juntos** )

Pero de repente se puede ver que el lugar comienza a iluminarse para que levante su mirada hacia Issei, quien llega para extenderle una de su mano para que le ayude mientras jadeaba ya que la estaba buscando, pero no solo para sorpresa de Le Fay quien puede ver a Rias, Akeno, Kuroka, Mana, Aj y Rarity quien estaba detrás del castaño con una sonrisa mientras que la rubia toma la mano del castaño sonriente.

 _Sou ookina chikara ga daseru no wa naze?_

( **Sí, ¿cómo se puede crear un gran poder?** )

Mientras que Issei ayuda a levanta a Le Fay, quien al estar de pie repentinamente abraza al castaño para sorpresa de Rias, Akeno y Kuroka quienes tienen sentimientos hacia el portador de la Boosted Gear quien se sonroja por la acción de la rubia para poner su mirada a la distancia mientras ven las pirámides de Guiza y la Esfinge y una densa luz aparece para iluminar toda la pantalla.

 _Itsumo, itsumo, itsu demo_

( **Siempre, siempre, y como siempre** )

Para cambiar de escena hacia una especie de fuente de sodas para que Issei disfrute una comida mientras que las chicas tienen una conversación típica mientras que vemos a Le Fay recordando algunas cosas tanto con el castaño y sus conocidos.

 _Tsuuji atteru kara_

( **Estamos conectados** )

Mientras se hace un cambio de escena, podemos ver cómo conoció a Issei, luego a Mana, cuando se pudo encontrarse de nuevo con el castaño, pero ahora tiene un grupo más grande, cuando vio a su hermano y diversos momentos con sus amigas que conoce por el tiempo que ha estado viajando.

 _Itsumo, itsumo, doko demo_

( **Siempre, siempre y donde sea** )

Mientras que se cambia la escena en una densa nube de arena, se puede ver a Le Fay quien ve momentáneamente a las demás mientras estaban conversando algunas cosas en una fogata para que la rubia camine hacia otra dirección mediante que están en alguna parte del desierto en la fría noche en dicho lugar por el cambio de clima que ocurren en mencionados lugares por el denso calor que reciben.

 _Tonde ikeru wa_

( **Podré volar allí** )

Para que Le Fay con una sonrisa se aleja de las demás mientras que busca a alguien que es parte del grupo quien se encuentra un tanto alejado del resto.

 _Itsumo, itsumo, itsu demo_

 _(_ _ **Siempre, siempre, y como siempre**_ _)_

Ahora vemos a Issei quien disfruta el paisaje nocturno del cielo para que detrás de ella se puede ver a Le Fay quien llega mientras el castaño, aún sentado se voltea a verla.

 _Minna ga soba ni iru_

( **Todos se encuentran cerca** )

Y con una sonrisa, Issei ve que Le Fay se acerca hasta donde se encuentra el castaño mientras le dice que la cena ya se encuentra lista y lo esperan las demás.

 _Kitto, kitto, dare demo_

( **Tal vez, tal vez a nadie más** )

Pero Issei dice que se quedara un momento para disfrutar la vista que presencia en el cielo para que Le Fay pueda alzar su mirada para ver lo mismo que se ve el castaño haciéndola sonreír apegándose al cuerpo del portador del Boosted Gear para su sorpresa y se sonroja al notar que la rubia toma uno de sus brazos para disfrutar juntos lo que ven en el cielo.

 _Hitori janai wa_

( **Solo pueda estar** )

Para ver la lluvia de las estrellas fugases mientras que la cámara se aleja un tanto de ellos para mostrar la espalda de Issei y Le Fay quien seguían viendo lo que mostraba el cielo mientras que la música de fondo se termina.

* * *

 **Collar Milenario Maldito: Otorga al poseedor la capacidad de ver uno de los tantos futuros, el más probable siendo el visualizado, pero le quita poco a poco la vista al usuario. Mientras más del futuro este vea, pierde más la vista. La cuguera es lo que le espera a los que han abusado de su poder.**

 **Wizel, The White Knight: Un coloso de color blanco hecho de diamantes que Rarity es capaz de crear. Al ser ella de un estilo defensivo y apoyo, creo este gigante para poder tener un medio de ataque. El coloso posee un enorme poder, pero a su vez todo el daño que sufra lo sufre Rarity, siendo un arma de doble filo. Puede estar presente mientras ella lo desee o tenga poder para mantenerlo.**


End file.
